My Little Pony: Sora's Misadventures in Equestria
by xinbra
Summary: This story was originally written by Codex92 on FimFiction.net and used with permission. Sora is sent into the magically world of Equestria for some training and to help protect it from upcoming dangers coming it's way.
1. Welcome to Equestria

It was a beautiful day out today, perfect weather for hanging out on the beach and swimming in the ocean. Though it seemed like the perfect time to go on a vacation, for one sixteen-year-old boy, he couldn't afford to take a break. That boy's name was Sora, a goofy, laid back teen, but when push comes to shove, he will do anything to help those in need, especially when his friends are in danger. He had spiky brown hair, wearing his black traveling attire upgraded by the three good fairies to not only make his older clothes fit him, but give him more power to stop the Heartless and Nobodies. He has saved the entire universe several times from the Heartless, a group of Nobodies known as Organization XIII, and a few versions of the man who began seeking Kingdom Hearts several years ago, named Xehanort.

Unfortunately, just a couple months ago, he and his childhood friends, Riku and Kairi, took their mark of mastery exams to become full fledged Keyblade Masters, and he failed. While traveling through the dream realms, Sora was captured by Xehanort and was almost killed, his body to be used in order to create the _X_ -blade the old man wanted in order to take full control of Kingdom Hearts, and all the worlds. Even after all of his feats saving the worlds from Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, and his Nobody, Xemnas, none of it seemed to matter to immediately make him a Keyblade Master. He did understand, though, and resumed his training, honing his skills as a Keyblade wielder even further, promising to pass the next chance he gets.

Now, Sora spent every day on the island he and his friends played on training, swinging his Keyblade with powerful force on the sandy shore. Since he was by himself most of the time, he was able to go all out and exert himself to exhaustion, casting every spell he knew and every skill he could pull off. After spending hours practicing under the hot sun, the teen took a break, wiping away the sweat on his brow. As he sat down on the beach to rest, he heard footsteps come from behind him.

"Giving up on training so soon, Sora?" The teen lifted his head back until he saw the person from an upside down perspective. That person was his best friend and rival since they were kids; Riku. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a white and yellow t-shirt, his hair a light silver, cut short though slightly messy. His friend had two blue popsicles in his hand, giving his friend a smirk at the frown Sora gave him. "I thought you were supposed to be stronger than that."

"Ha ha, Riku. That's not going to affect me anymore." Riku sat down next to Sora, offering him one of the ice creams, a popular and favorite flavor with a weird name; sea-salt ice cream. He took a bite of his treat, tasting the salty, yet sweet, flavor as it hit his taste buds. "On a little vacation?"

"Sort of. Being a Keyblade Master's pretty hard, but that means we're going to need to find more wielders in order to protect the worlds." Riku took a bite of his ice cream as he looked out to the calm sea. "At least Kairi and I are keeping the worlds safe."

"I've been doing that before it was popular," Sora joked as he scarfed down the sea-salt ice cream, letting the brain freeze cool him down. "...Is Kairi doing ok?"

"You know, you can just tell her you love her, Sora. You two were made for each other." Sora blushed as he looked away. Riku chuckled at his reaction after constantly teasing him about his crush on Kairi. "Come on, Sora, it's obvious. You wanting to share the paopu fruit with her, her heart shared with yours, the charm she made for you...All those love letters you made yet you threw away out of fear."

"W-What!? Who told you about those!?" Riku laughed harder, nearly falling on his back as Sora's blush intensified. The embarrassed teen groaned as he was led into revealing that, hating how easily Riku could get under his skin when joking around. "I hate you."

"I know, but it's your fault for opening your big mouth." Riku finished up his ice cream, holding the stick in his teeth. "But I didn't come around to poke fun at you, as enjoyable as that is. I came to tell you personally that Master Yen Sid wanted to speak to you."

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked, curious as to what the wizard wanted with him. "Is it a retake on my mark of mastery exam?"

"He didn't say. He just told me to come and get you." Riku stood back up, twiddling around with his popsicle stick. "Better get going. I've got to go back to patrolling the north-eastern sector of the galaxy soon."

"Then that means I'm in more trouble..." Sora sighed as he stood up. "I really hope I didn't screw anything up."

"I know you feel disappointed for what happened back there, Sora...In fact, I think you should have been a Keyblade Master more than me." Riku looked down at his hand, clenching it into a fist as he knew the power he wielded inside him. "I have a worse track record than you...Letting Ansem take control of me, using the power of darkness...But, Master Yen Sid knows what's best."

"I guess...So, I'll be seeing you later then?" Sora scratched the back of his head as he asked.

"Yeah. Maybe not for a while." Riku headed back, taking the stick out of his mouth. He stopped and turned his head to his friend. "Also, man up and tell Kairi your true feelings before I do."

"Y-You don't even like her like that!" Sora shouted in jealousy as Riku laughed. The teen slapped himself in the face, always falling for Riku's teasing. "Stop messing with me!"

"That's never gonna happen." Riku waved his arm, saying goodbye as he approached the docks, stepping on a swirling light that transported him to his gummi ship.

Sora sighed, rummaging through his pockets and fishing out a charm in the shape of a star made out of seashells. "I can take on Heartless, faced a three-headed dog on my own, took down a Heartless and Nobody battleship without batting an eye...yet I can't tell a girl I love her." He continued looking at the charm in his gloved hand, Kairi letting him keep it for good luck, even though it was hers. Without Kairi, he wouldn't have gotten to where he was as a Keyblade wielder. And without her light, he would have been lost in a sea of darkness while he was a Heartless. "Guess I better get going and see what Master Yen Sid wants...and if Kairi's at the tower."

Sora navigated his custom made gummi ship through space, making his way toward the Mysterious Tower where Master Yen Sid lives. His space vessel is similar to the blueprints his friends, Donald and Goofy, had when he first began his adventure to the many worlds in his travels. Since he was rescued, he hadn't seen his best friends in a while, though he did receive letters from them from time to time. He understood they had important duties to uphold as King Mickey's royal wizard and captain of the guard. And with everything in the universe not suffering as much from the Heartless or any stray Nobodies, there really wasn't all that much excitement for either of them.

The teen finally reached the Mysterious Tower, exiting his gummi ship and began trekking up the long stairway to his master's study. As he reached the top, standing before the old wizard's door, Sora swallowed the big lump caught in his throat and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Master Yen Sid announced, the spikey-haired teen allowed access as he slowly walked in.

Sitting at his desk, reading through one of his many books, was the wizard he had met several times. He wore blue robes with a purple wizard's hat, littered with white stars. He also had a long gray beard, showing a look of wisdom and seriousness when it came to being an all powerful magician. Sora stood before his master's desk and bowed in respect to him.

"Master Yen Sid, Riku relayed his message from you to me," he said, feeling a little nervous.

"Good. Relax yourself, Sora. You are not in any trouble." Though he believed Yen Sid, he still couldn't help but feel a little intimidated, not knowing what the wizard had in store for him. "I know you have done a lot to help save the worlds, but your actions can be...careless when you grow too concerned about the safety of others. That led to you being captured by Xehanort, and it almost cost you your life." Sora winced, never going to live that down. "You should be lucky you have made many friends to aid you in your journey.

"But now, I believe I should issue you some more training before I decide on what should be your retake of the mark of mastery exam." Yen Sid snapped his fingers, making a small slip of paper appear out of thin air. He levitated it to Sora, the teen taking it as he looked at what was written on it. "Those are specific coordinates to a world far from this one and many others along that direction."

"...Is it infected by the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"No, but there are dangers in that world that you can easily overcome. You have saved the worlds from darkness several times, even keeping Kingdom Hearts from being taken control of." The wizard grinned as he praised Sora for his overwhelming feats. "It will be a long ride over to this location, so I suggest you pack enough for the journey through the cosmos."

"Alright." Sora was about to leave after bowing to Master Yen Sid, but a telekinetic grip on his shirt forced him to turn back to face the magician.

"I must warn you, Sora. You agreeing to take this training means you might be there for a long while. That means you won't see or hear any word from your friends." Sora's jaw dropped at the warning. "If you really wish to go, then you must understand the situation you will be faced in. Do you understand your mission?"

The teen was speechless. This "mission" felt more like a punishment than anything. He always relied on his friends to aide him in battle, and anytime he was alone, he triumphed knowing he friends would back him up, no matter where they are and how far they were split apart. Sora looked down at the note with the coordinates to this new world as if it was a pink slip of sorts, where he would be fired as a Keyblade wielder, though it was a job that non one could quit or get laid off from. Still, if what Master Yen Sid said is true, then it's possible that maybe this was what he needed to grow stronger in several ways.

Making his decision, he looked at his master with a determined look, nodding his head. "I understand, Master."

"Good. Now, prepare yourself for the long journey you will embark on." Sora bowed and made his way out of the study to pack what he needed to this new world. As the teenage hero exited his study, Yen Sid stood up from his chair and headed into the adjacent room filled with mirrors, some of them covered with sheets as they held magical properties. He uncovered one of them, the frame coated in a prismatic light that shimmered like an aurora, using his magic to activate the enchanted reflection. "Sorry for the long hold. I didn't want any of my pupils to know about this magical mirror."

"I didn't expect a sheet to cover our communication be considered 'on hold'," a feminine voice sounded through the mirror, sounding majestic and wise.

"Again, I apologize. But know that I have finally chosen a student of mine to come to your world," Yen Sid said. "I'm sure he will not only help you with any conflicts in the future, but also teach a student of yours a few lessons she needs in life."

"Indeed. Though, I must ask, Yen Sid; who are you sending?" the woman asked.

"You'll see. My pupil will arrive within a few days from my location in the universe. When you meet him, he may not seem like the type of warrior you may expect in attitude, but he has the skill to back up his aloofness." The woman chuckled on the other end.

"I'll believe your word, Yen Sid. Thank you for your assistance," the woman said.

"You are quite welcome, your highness," the wizard said as he bowed in respect to the supposed royal.

Outside of the tower, Sora was busy going through his inventory, making sure he had everything necessary for the long few days of travel he would embark on. While focused on his mental checklist, he didn't notice a gummi ship make a landing not too far from the Mysterious Tower. Stepping out from the vessel was a teenage girl, wearing a pink shirt and skirt that reached up to her knees, her hair long and colored auburn. Seeing Sora here, she approached him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hmm?" As he turned around, Sora stammered as he was staring at his other long-time friend, and crush, Kairi. "K-Kairi! H-Hey!"

"I was wondering what you were doing here," Kairi said, giggling at his surprise. "I thought you were busy training by yourself on the island."

"Uhh...Well, I was. But, Riku sought me out and said Master Yen Sid had some kind of job for me. So, here I am, packing up to go to some unknown world." As much as Sora tried to remain aloof and nonchalant about the whole thing, on the inside, he was a nervous wreck just staring at the girl who had literally dragged his heart out of the darkness, which he gave up to wake her up that day a couple years ago. Their hearts had literally been intertwined since their home was swallowed by the darkness, and he was going to be far away from Kairi, unable to see or talk to ever again for a long time. "It's gonna be a long drive there."

"Yeah." Kairi looked over Sora's shoulder, seeing the variety of supplies he had out of his ship to store. "I can see you've packed quite a bit there...And, Master Yen Sid said you had to do this on your own?"

"It's...more like training for me. Nothing really specific for an objective, really..." Sora scratched his head, unsure how to explain the unfortunate news to Kairi. He let out a huge sigh, deciding on just telling her. "...I'm probably gonna be gone for a long while...I don't know how long it'll be before I come back."

"Oh. I see." Kairi seemed a little upset, but she understood the situation. "Whatever happens, I believe you can pull through. I know you always do." Sora nodded and chuckled, blushing a little. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Kairi's charm, wanting to give it back to her since it was hers from the start. "Why don't you hold onto that for me just a while longer?"

"You sure? You told me to bring it back to you back in Traverse Town, yet you haven't bugged me about it for a long while," Sora said.

"Yeah, I know. I was just messing with you." Sora groaned as he lowered his head comically, hearing Kairi giggling at him. "Besides, if you're going to be gone for a while, I want you to have something to keep to remember us if you forget."

"How can I ever forget you?" Kairi tilted her head in confusion as Sora asked that question in a sort of lovestruck daze. Realizing he was acting more of a goof than normal, he shook his head to get rid of the growing blush on his face. "Uhh, I-I mean how can I forget having to save you from danger all the time!? Sure, I had a blast going to other worlds, but it's you're the princess who gets captured by the evil dragon and I'm the valiant knight who comes to save you!...Actually, that did happen in Radient Garden when it was originally called Hollow Bastion."

Kairi laughed at the ironic twist of their grand adventure. "That is true! But I'm not longer the damsel in distress anymore."

"Yeah. You can take care of yourself now. Oh, woe is me, for I am out of a job!" The two teens laughed as they joked around, spending as much time as possible before Sora wouldn't be seen for a long time. After they calmed down, they were quiet, almost waiting for the inevitable goodbye to just come. Sora sighed, not wanting to waste any time procrastinating and disappoint Master Yen Sid by loafing around. "...Well...I better move everything in the ship...and get going."

"Ok...I need to see Master Yen Sid and give him a briefing on the worlds I visited." Sora nodded, but before he was able to begin packing everything in his ship, Kairi suddenly hugged him tightly. "Take care of yourself."

"...Y-Yeah...Of course I will." He hugged her back, the two teens staying like that for a moment before Kairi let go. Sora wanted to tell her his feelings for her, but the words couldn't come out. When he finally did speak, he was going to chastise himself for the rest of his time gone. "Kairi?"

"Yes, Sora?" she asked.

"...If you see Donald, Goofy, Riku, the king...all my friends in the other worlds...can you tell them I'll be gone for a while?" Sora mentally smacked himself in the forehead as he was too afraid to speak his true feelings.

"Of course," Kairi nodded, though sounding a little disappointed. "Good luck, Sora."

She turned and hurried inside the tower, leaving Sora alone with his supplies and waiting gummi ship. "...Perfect, Sora. You chickened out..."

Sighing in defeat, the teen began loading up his gummi ship. He continued berating himself, even after he was ready to leave, taking one last look the tower where Kairi is speaking with Master Yen Sid.

During the few days of traveling through the galaxy, passing by several worlds Sora had visited in the past, the teen looked out at the vast emptiness of space in boredom, sitting in his seat as the ship had been on auto-pilot. The only thing he could do to pass the time was either do some warm-ups or do nothing, wondering if he should have said no to coming out here. He was already out this far now, so it was too late to turn back.

Before he decided on taking a nap to pass the time, he spotted something out in the distance the ship was headed toward. Looking down at his navigational unit on his controls, he was getting closer to his destination. As the world he was assigned to got closer, he could see what it would look like on the surface: there was a magnificent castle at the top of a mountain city on top, almost like King Mickey's, a small village at the bottom with an overgrown forest nearby, railroads connecting to the two major parts of the world and other smaller locations on the sides, though they were too small to distinguish what they were.

"Huh...This place doesn't look all that bad. It's pretty peaceful." As soon as he got closer and closer to this new world, his ship began blaring its alarms as his panels blinked "MALFUNCTION!" over and over in bold red. "W-What the heck's going on!?" While trying to figure out what was happening, the gummi ship shuddered violently as its flight grew shakey as it approached the world. Sora tired to check everything, but nothing was working. "Darn it! I didn't even touch anything!"

The teen fell out of his seat as an explosion from his ship shook the vessel, one of the engines having blown up on him. There was no way he could have screwed up with the gummi blocks while building his own ship, and somehow, it decides to break down on him. As he slowly got back up his feet, using the console for support, he looked down at the panels and saw that it was about to self-destruct from the heavy damage inflicted from the first engine's explosion.

He couldn't utter a word before the entire cockpit blew apart, his gummi ship blowing to pieces as he was flung toward the world. While Sora fell unconscious, he was lucky to have made it to the world's atmosphere as he fell down like a shooting star, the magic within him keeping him safe from burning up from the terminal velocity and glowing brightly as his body changed to fit the world's inhabitants.

It was the middle of the night down in Equestria, where the inhabitants of the world were just about getting ready to head to bed, the moon glowing brightly beneath them with a figure of a mare etched into the spherical mass that orbited the land. Down in a small town, called Ponyville, most of the lights in all the buildings were turned off as many of their inhabitants were sound asleep. In a small farmhouse with an apple orchard that stretches on for several hundred acres, the family living there was already in bed, except for one little filly.

"But Applejack, it's the weekend!" the yellow earth pony filly whined, her mane and tail a bright red with a big pink bow on her head. "Why can't Ah stay up later!? Ah'm not a baby!"

"Apple Bloom, ya got chores to do tomorrow," the orange earth pony mare said, being strict with the filly. Her blonde mane and tail were tied up to keep her hair from getting too messy when working on the fields. Getting irritated by her sister's fussing, she planted Apple Bloom in her bed as the filly pouted. "Once ya'll finish, ya can play. But now, ya need your rest."

"Ah can stay up all night if Ah wanna!" As the filly grunted, slamming her head down on her pillow, she looked out her window. Her mood shifted when she saw a shooting star out in the distance. "A fallin' star!"

"Huh?" Applejack looked out the window, staring at the burning star. "What in tarnation?"

The star was getting closer and closer, almost heading straight for her family's home. Luckily, it didn't get that far, but it crashed in the middle of their apple fields, the loud crash and small quake, alerting the rest of the family as the two siblings heard an elderly voice shouting randomly in shock. Finding this as a perfect excuse to stay up, the filly bounced out of bed.

"Ah get to make a wish! Ah call it!" she exclaimed, running out of her room.

"Apple Bloom, get back in bed! It could be dangerous!" As the earth pony ran out the room, she accidentally bumped into a taller red earth pony stallion, his mane an short and messy orange-brown color. "Sorry, Big Mac. Ya'll calm Granny Smith while Ah get Apple Bloom before she gets near whatever crashed near our orchard."

"Eyup," was all the stallion said as the two older siblings split up.

Out in the orchard, Apple Bloom ran toward the billowing smoke that rose from where the shooting star landed. There may have been some casualties with some trees completely destroyed, along with some of the land destroyed by the small crater up ahead, but the filly was too excited to make her wish on that falling star that decided to land near her home. As soon as she reached the crater, she was surprised to see that not much damage has been done to any of the trees nearby, and the crater was smaller than it should have been.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack reached the filly and was about to drag her little sister back to the house, but froze as she looked at what had fallen. "What in Equestria?" Apple Bloom was about to carefully slide down to see what it was, only for the older sibling to grab her tail and drag her away from it. "Stay here."

"But that's mah shootin' star wish! Ah called it first!" the filly complained.

"Shush!" Applejack slowly made her way down the crater to get a closer look at what laid at the bottom.

Instead of a big chunk of space rock that made up the star, she instead saw the form of a pony, lying unconscious, and surprisingly not burnt or injured. From the lighting of the moon, she could see it was a stallion, his coat a light tan, his mane and tail both spikey and colored brown, and he wore a black shirt and jacket that was just as unharmed as the pony. A pair of pegasus wings rested on his sides outside his clothing, and around one of his hind legs was a small red pouch, though what was stored in there was a mystery, and the mare didn't want to snoop through his belongings.

Applejack was startled when she heard the stallion groan as he began to wake up, his eyes slowly opening. His vision was blurry, beginning to fade back into unconsciousness as he looked at the blurry orange mare staring at him. He passed out a second later, still knocked for a loop after whatever happened to him.

"Well, he doesn't look hurt. Ah better bring him back to the house." Applejack lifted the unconscious stallion on her back, his light and lanky body really easy to carry for any other pony.

As she began heading back to their farmhouse, Apple Bloom followed as she looked at the pegasus. "So, ya wished for a coltfriend? That ain't fair! That was mah wish!"

"Apple Bloom, first off, there was no shootin' star down in that crater, just him," Applejack said, chiding her sister. "And second, ya'll are in more trouble for not listenin' to me."

"Aww! That's not fair!" the filly whined.

"Well, ya didn't stop when Ah told ya to, so this weekend, ya'll are doin' your chores, with no playtime after." Apple Bloom groaned, grumbling at how unfair her life was when she clearly didn't listen to her sister to stay inside and stay in bed. After reaching the house, she told Big Mac to take care of Apple Bloom while she helped this mysterious stallion into the guest bedroom, removing his clothing to make sure he didn't have any hidden injuries, which she was thankful there were none. "Ah wonder what happened to him...And what was he doin' in our orchard?"

Applejack left the guest bedroom as she pondered who this stallion was. Whoever he was, she'll get her answers when he wakes up, if he does.


	2. Meeting the Apples

Sora groaned as he stirred awake, his body feeling sore. He opened his eyes, squinting as the sun shone down on his face through the window he was facing. As his vision adjusted to the blinding light, he noticed he was inside someone's home, and he was alive. He remembered, before blacking out, his gummi ship began to fall apart and blew up. He must have landed in the new world, thankfully still alive, though he had taken worse falls in the past.

"Urgh...Note to self: make a pit stop and check your ship before going on a near-week endless journey through space." As Sora climbed out of the bed he was in, he ended up falling on his face from losing his balance on her legs. Grumbling in annoyance, the teen rolled over onto his side to pick himself back up. He finally noticed that his body had changed, not really surprised since this kind of transformation happened several times in the past. "...Ok...This is a new look for me."

Sitting up as best as he could, he moved his arms up to his line of sight, only to have hooves instead of hands and his arms were now forelegs. Getting a better look at his underbelly, he now had fur, a light tan in color, along with a brown tail sitting between his hind legs, similar in style to his own hair. Using his new front limbs, he felt around his head, feeling a pair of ears sticking up on his head through his hair, which thankfully was the only distinguishing feature about him that stayed the same. Moving his hooves lower to his face, it felt a bit longer, like a muzzle.

While pondering this new transformation, he stood up and practiced walking around on his four legs. At least it wasn't as difficult to learn like it was when he turned into a lion cub in Simba's world. The only difference was that he thankfully didn't have short legs, his body a bit skinny and lanky, almost like his svelte figure as a human. He may lack muscle, but he can be pretty strong and agile. Speaking of agility, he felt a strange ticklish feeling on his sides, looking over each side to find a pair of wings, the feathers similar to his coat's colors.

"Huh...I'm a pegasus." Sora unfurled his wings, surprised to feel they were easy to control, almost as if it was a hidden nature of his. He flared them out, checking the wingspan, feeling a little disappointed. "I'm actually a smaller version of Pegasus from Mount Olympus...I hope I don't make bird calls like he does."

Curling his wings back to his sides, he got a good look at the room he was in. It looked like a rustic building, every section of the building probably made out of wood. There wasn't much inside aside from the bed, a side table with a lamp for some illumination in the night, a small dresser for storing clothes, and, to his luck, a mirror. Deciding to get a better look from a reflective perspective, Sora approached the hanging mirror and got a better look at himself.

The first thing he noticed was the size of his eyes. They were pretty big, bigger than an average horse's, or anything else for that matter. He was glad he didn't poke his eye while getting feel of his muzzle. Along with his new facial features, he didn't have a scratch on him from the explosion, or the crash landing he must have had. He also noticed his clothing was gone too, whether they disappeared because of his new body needing to fit in with the rest of the inhabitants, or they burned up or were torn to shreds. Sighing, he felt guilty, having lost Kairi's charm.

"Perfect. I crash land here in this world, my enchanted gear is gone, and I lost Kairi's-" As Sora turned to his side while he began to mope, the moment he looked back at the mirror, his eyes widened as he caught sight of something on his flank; a tattoo of his Keyblade, and it was on both sides of his rear. "...Oooooook! What the heck is this!? I know I can remember never having gotten a tattoo...or two! And on my butt!"

Sora began spinning around in circles, getting a better look at the new marks that were on his flanks. He was warned never to tell anyone he was from another world, and most of the time, he failed to do that and keep the world's order in check. Now his Keyblade was on full display on his rump, meaning he would involuntarily show everyone he was abnormal. While fumbling around trying to look at his hindquarters, in the midst of his spinning, he froze when he saw someone was watching him from the open door.

He slowly turned his head toward the doorway, finding a small yellow pony with red hair staring at him awkwardly. He noticed the pink bow on her head, which made her more adorable than she would be without it, able to tell it was female by the eyelashes along with the bow. Sora slowly sat down, the filly's eyes glued on him.

"...Uhh...hi?" She didn't say anything, the teen highly unsure if she could speak, understand him, or had no clue what to say after seeing him spinning around like a dog trying to chase its tail. "...I'm not crazy or anything. I just kind of..."

"...Did ya hit your head?" she finally spoke, her accent resembling a country accent.

"...Well, that's a way to say hello," Sora mumbled to himself as the filly already thinks he's nuts. "Uhh...Is there anyway you know how I wound up here?"

"Mah big sister carried you here," she said. "Though why she wasted a wish on a stallion Ah'll never know. Ah saw that shootin' star first, and she stole it when Ah called dibs."

"Shooting star?" As Sora pondered what she meant, he realized she must have talked about him and his crash landing.

"Yeah...But there was no star down there. Ah checked while doin' mah chores, and there was nothin' except for you in there from last night." Hearing no sign of any debris from his descent, Sora groaned internally. His gummi ship was long gone, and it doesn't look like there might be any to find or create in this world. "Ah think we're all surprised to see ya'll aren't even hurt! Ya'll must be a lucky pony, mister!"

"...Sure. Lucky. Let's go with that," Sora said as he scratched his neck. "I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Sora."

"Ah'm Apple Bloom." Suddenly, Sora's stomach made a loud, gurgling noise that echoed in the room. Apple Bloom giggled while the teen groaned in hunger. "Well, ya have been out all mornin'. It's almost lunch time." The filly ran up to him and grabbed on of his hooves with hers. "Come on! Ya'll are gonna love Granny Smith's cookin'!"

Sora allowed Apple Bloom to drag him along, guiding him through the house for some lunch and to possible meet the rest of her family. As they walked down the stairs, Sora could smell the mouthwatering aroma coming from the kitchen, smelling like a variety of different apple recipes being baked or cooked. As they entered the living room, a pretty average space fit for those that live on a farm, they heard a barking noise as a brown collie ran at the teen, knocking him over and began licking his face.

"Ahh! Help! I'm being attacked by a cute dog!" Sora laughed, trying to get the excited dog off of him.

"Winona! Down, girl!" Apple Bloom commanded, though the collie didn't seem to listen.

Sora finally grabbed a hold of Winona, placing the happy puppy down on the ground and pet her head. "At least you're not as drooly as a certain little alien I can summon," he whispered, which got a yip out of the collie as she licked his hoof.

"Ah didn't think Winona took a likin' to ya so quickly," Apple Bloom said in surprise. "It usually takes a while for her to like somepony she didn't meet after a couple hours."

"Well, maybe it's a good thing I hang around animals all the time," Sora chuckled, an inside joke for him since many of his friends are animals.

"Really? Then why is your cutie mark a big key?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Uhh, 'cutie mark'?" The teen-turned-pegasus looked at his flanks, wondering if these tattoos were what she meant.

"Yeah. It's a giant key." She walked up next to him and prodded his flanks, finding it awkward for a filly who's probably a few years younger than him touching him somewhere around there. "Do ya even know what a cutie mark is?"

"...Well...No?" Sora said, unsure of how to answer that.

"Ya'll don't know what a cutie mark is, yet ya have one!?" Apple Bloom shouted, practically leaping onto his back. "What kind of pony are ya!?"

"A very confused one. I don't even know where I am, aside from being in your house." That response only made the filly gasp harder in shock.

"Somethin's wrong with your brain...Ah can fix it!" Apple Bloom leapt off Sora's back and ran into a nearby closet. He looked down at Winona as she looked at him, wondering if the collie might have some insight as to what she was up to. The filly came back, but with a hammer in her mouth. "Ah can get a cutie mark in memory fixin'! Ah'll get your memory joggin' real quick!"

Before she could jump back on his back and give him a concussion or a fractured skull with that heavy tool, Sora grabbed the hammer before she could hurt herself with it. "I don't have a memory problem, Apple Bloom. I'm asking because I have no clue what I don't know. Also, don't use dangerous objects like these without permission. You could hurt yourself more than me."

"Aww..." Sora put the hammer up somewhere Apple Bloom can't reach so she doesn't try anything that reckless again.

Before he could ask the filly everything he needed to know, Winona barked happily as she ran to the front door, someone walking in. "Easy, girl! Down! Ah've only been out for a few minutes!" Sora watched an orange equine walk in, the collie leaping up to give the mare affectionate licks, along with a burly red one who seemed far too big to even fit inside the doorway, let alone the house. The two older ponies spotted Sora in their living room, both of them surprised to see him up. "Ya'll are awake."

Apple Bloom ran up to the mare and stallion, then turned to face Sora. "Perfect timin'! Sora, this here's mah big sister, Applejack, and mah big brother, Big Macintosh! Applejack, Big Mac, that's Sora!"

"...Well, guess your sister's done the introductions for me," Sora said as he gave them a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head. As he got a better look at Applejack, he noticed that she looked like the same blurry figure that must have found him when he fell unconscious. Only instead, she was wearing a brown stetson hat on her head. "...So, your little sister told me you brought me in when you found me."

"Ah did, yeah," Applejack said. "Are ya'll alright, sugarcube?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore is all." Sora was being honest, though he had to be sure not to reveal his true identity to this family.

"Sora says he has some memory problems," Apple Bloom said. "He doesn't even know what a cutie mark is, but he clearly has one! Ah was tryin' to help him by hittin' him in the head with a hammer, but he took it away from me."

"What!? Apple Bloom!" The filly winced, about to get another scolding from her sister.

"It was my idea!" Sora exclaimed, not wanting to see Apple Bloom get punished for trying to help him, even though he clearly didn't. "I guess I have some amnesia about a few things, including where I am. I asked her to help jog my memory, and by that, I must have said 'Smash my noggin with a hammer,' instead. She was only trying to help."

Both older siblings looked at Sora, then back down at Apple Bloom. "...Well, at least ya weren't more hurt than ya already are. And Apple Bloom, don't take any tools without our permission again. Understand?"

"Yes, Applejack," Apple Bloom said, looking down at her hooves.

"Soup's on, everypony!" an elderly voice called out from the kitchen. Sora turned around, seeing an elderly green mare slowly walking into the living room, her limbs creaking with each step. Her grayed mane and tail were tied in a bun, and the teen spotted what looked like a pie as her, what Apple Bloom called the tattoos on their flanks, cutie mark. The mare squinted her eyes at him, her vision not as good as it used to be. "Big Mac, what in Equestria happened to ya?"

"...Uhh-" The mare, who must be Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Big Macintosh's grandmother, grabbed Sora's cheeks and stretched them to their limit.

"Macy, look at ya! How did ya get so skinny!?" she questioned, the siblings, stifling their giggles at Sora's misfortune. "For goodness sake, colt, did ya forget to eat again!? Ya need more muscle in them bones if'n ya'll are gonna work in them fields!"

"Granny, that ain't Big Mac. He's over here." The elder looked over at the sisters and brother, the red stallion waving to her as all three of them tried not to burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Granny Smith let go of Sora's cheeks, the teen rubbing his sore face, thankful for his constant smiling when around Donald and Goofy. She looked back at him, no longer concerned about which one of her grandchildren she was worrying about. "Well, whoever ya are, ya'll need food in ya. You're all skin and bones!" The mare grabbed his tail in her mouth, Sora's skin crawling as he didn't feel a pair of dentures in the grandmother's mouth, feeling her gums pulling him weakly to the kitchen. "Let's get some food in ya, sonny."

Just the disturbed look on Sora's face broke Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and Applejack, all three siblings laughing uproariously. His first few hours of being awake in this world, and he was greeted by a filly obsessed with cutie marks and an overprotective grandmother who seems more crazy than her youngest granddaughter. Not one of the weirdest beginnings of his venture in a new world, but it was the most awkward.

After the family, along with Sora invited to join them, settled around the kitchen table, they began eating some of the delectable apple meals laid out. As soon as the teen bit into any one of them, his taste buds were on cloud 9, never having tasted anything so delicious in all his life. He grabbed one of everything on his plate and dug in, filling his empty stomach and showing his appetite was more than his skinny frame showed.

While eating lunch, Sora had his questions answered by Applejack about what he didn't know about this world, all of them believing he had amnesia. The world he was in was called Equestria, the town they were currently in was Ponyville, and he was a guest of the Apple family on their farm, Sweet Apple Acres. The cutie marks Apple Bloom mentioned earlier, yet failed to explain, were what the ponies in this world get once they figure out what their special talent in life is. They somehow appeared out of thin air when they discover what it is, though his would have probably appeared a couple years ago when he first began wielded the Keyblade. It was odd to see that Apple Bloom, out of all her family, was the only one without one, now understanding the reason why she was that obsessed with his and wanting one for herself.

As the other Apples were finished with their lunches, Sora chomped down on an apple tart, wanting to know a little bit more about them. "So, the strange thing I noticed about your family, Applejack, is that all of you are named by something related to apples. Is it some kind of tradition?"

"In a way, ya could say that. Though, Ah gotta say. Your name, 'Sora', doesn't sound like any name Ah've heard of in Ponyville. Ya must have lived in another kingdom or somethin' to get that name, right?" Sora chuckled as the farm mare's guess was pretty close.

"Yeah...I think so. Can't really remember all that well." He finished up his last piece of dessert, licking his hoof clean. "Oh. Applejack, was I by any chance wearing anything when you found me last night?"

"Sure did. Ya'll were wearin' a strange lookin' shirt and jacket, and a small red bag that was tied to one of your hind legs. Ah washed your clothes, since they were pretty dirty, and that little bag is up in the guest room in one of the dresser drawers," Applejack said, making Sora breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," he said. "I thought they got ruined." Sora sat up in his seat as Big Mac took the dishes and began cleaning them. With his clothing still intact, he began to fear Kairi's charm might have gotten ruined when Applejack was doing laundry. "Uhh...was there something that looked like a star in one of the pockets? Made out of seashells?"

"...Sorry. Ah didn't find anythin' in any of them before Ah washed them." Sora felt his heart sink as Applejack told him there wasn't any sign of Kairi's charm.

He promised to keep it safe. He promised he would give it back to Kairi. He promised her he would use it to remember her and his friends if he ever forgot about them or missed them. Was it destroyed when he fell or when his ship exploded? Did it fall out of his pockets and shatter to the ground after he was blown out?

"Wait! Ah think Ah saw somethin' like that!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, quickly running out of the kitchen, her little hoofsteps climbing up the stairs, the floorboards creaking above them.

A moment later, the filly came back down, and to Sora's relief, she had the charm in her mouth. "That's it!" Sora scooped Apple Bloom in his hooves and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He took the charm and carefully examined it, finding no cracks in the shells or any part of it out of place. "I don't want to lose this. Where'd you find it?"

"Ah found it near that crater ya'll were in. It probably fell out when Applejack was carryin' ya," the filly beamed as she was glad to have found it. "Ooh! Maybe Ah got a cutie mark in findin' lost stuff for other ponies!" She eagerly looked down at her flanks, spinning around to see if she got a cutie mark, but it was still bare. "Darn it. No cutie mark."

Applejack and Big Macintosh shook their heads at their sister's impatience. "It'll come when ya find out what your special talent is." Apple Bloom ignored her big sister's advice as she got back in her seat at the table. "Might Ah ask what's special about that charm of yours, Sora?"

"...Well...Someone really special to me gave it for me to hold onto." He held the star-shaped charm up for Applejack to see. "Where I'm from, it has a very special legend to it, involving a star shaped fruit called a paopu fruit. They say if you share this fruit with someone you care about, your hearts are intertwined. No matter how far you are, or whatever happens, you'll never be apart from them..."

"Sounds like a romantic thing," Applejack commented, noting the tinge of red on Sora's cheeks as he was lost in thought, staring at the charm. "Does it really work, lover colt?"

"Huh?" The teen saw the smirk on Applejack's face, realizing he was lost in a daydream involving him and Kairi. "N-No! It's just a silly rumor!" he nervously chuckled. "I mean, how can a piece of fruit bring two people-er, ponies together!?"

"Well, by that blush on your face, it seems to have worked." Sora's blush deepened, groaning in embarrassment as he couldn't hide the legend's story come true for him and Kairi.

"...M-Maybe..." The teen sighed as he looked at the charm. "Our hearts were intertwined...but we aren't exactly...in a relationship."

"...That don't make any sense," Apple Bloom said. "Don't ya care about your special somepony?"

"Of course I do. It's just..." Sora sighed again, slumping over the table in misery. "I've known her ever since we were little. We were best friends, and as we grew older, I had a crush on her...I was afraid if I actually came out and told her I love her, I didn't want our friendship to be awkward if she said no." Applejack stared at Sora as she had realized that the pegasus didn't seem to be forgetful of all his memories. She didn't want to pry if he did remember some things with his past while forgetting others, like where he was. "I'm brave enough to face danger head on and laugh at its face, but I'm too scared to tell her how I feel about her..."

"...Maybe when ya meet her again, ya'll can just tell her." The depressed pegasus looked up at Applejack as he lowered the charm on the table. "It's better to be honest with her than hide what you think is gonna ruin your friendship. Even if it ain't meant to be, ya'll can still be friends."

"...I guess...Though, if you knew me well enough, you'll know just how crazy my life was." He grinned as he stood up and stretched. "I'll take your advice though. Next time I see her again, I'm just gonna let it out."

"That's the spirit," Applejack said, getting up as well. "Well, Ah gotta get on back to work. Ya'll are welcome to stay here in our home if ya got nowhere else to go. Maybe ya'll can get a look around Ponyville, see the sights, maybe get some more of them memories joggin' in your head."

"Thanks, Applejack." Sora approached the mare and shook her hoof. "But if I'm going to be a resident here in your home, I don't want to be some kind of slacker. If there's anything I can do around here or on your orchard to repay your hospitality, then I'll gladly do it without any complaints."

"Ah'll take your word for it. In fact, since Big Mac and Ah are gonna be workin' all day today, ya think ya'll can run a few errands for me?" Sora nodded his head as Applejack pulled out a list. "Ah was gonna have Apple Bloom do this, but seein' as last night she chose to run off on me and check on where ya laid unconscious, she's in a lot of trouble."

"Ya stole mah wish!" the filly complained, still sitting at the table.

"Let me guess; you wanted to wish for a cutie mark?" Sora questioned, which the filly immediately nodded in response. "Of course. Well, I'll see what I can do for my first job, boss."

He gave a mock salute as if Applejack was running a military base, the mare rolling her eyes at his goofiness. "If ya need any directions to anywhere on the list, just ask the locals. Ponyville's a pretty friendly town, and you'll find the shops pretty easily."

"Cool. Oh, and, my clothes?" Sora asked.

"They're still dryin'. They should be dry enough when ya get back." The pegasus sighed, though it shouldn't bother him too much to wander around in the buff since he was a pony like the rest of Equestria's inhabitants.

Before he left the farmhouse, Sora gave Apple Bloom a light noogie, messing up her mane, and pat the energetic Winona on the head. Exiting the front door, he could see an old barn not too far from the house to his right, and on the left was the orchard, and it was bigger than any other farm he had ever seen in his youth. With the list Applejack gave him, Sora set out to explore Ponyville and complete her list of errands. Little did the teen know he was being watched as something pink and poofy shot out from a bush near the entrance to the farm, the bushy mass pointing at it as if it had an eye inside of it, watching the stallion head toward town.


	3. Ponyville

As Sora wandered around Ponyville, he was surprised to see just how bright and colorful the world was. Many other worlds in the past he had visited before were unique in their own way, but Equestria seemed to pop out more. It was almost like the 100 Acre Wood in Winnie the Pooh's storybook, only instead of his animal friends, they were replaced with many uniquely colored ponies. Aside from the regular ponies and pegasi flying around, he also noticed some unicorns wandering around. As much as he wanted to learn more about this world, he had a job to do for Applejack.

"Ok, let's see here..." Sora looked down at the list, reading the locations and what he needed to get for Applejack. "From Carousel Boutique, I need to pick up...Big Mac's suit?" He snorted, imagining the elder sibling in any clothing. "Might be for business deals, but I don't think anything would fit him. Uhh...a weather schedule from Rainbow Dash. Medicine for Winona from Fluttershy. And an order from Sugarcube Corner under her name. Doesn't seem that hard...Now, to find out where the heck I'm going."

Sora began asking around to find out where the first location on his list was, and though he was pointed in the direction, they all said he would find it pretty easily. Taking their word for it, he walked along the path until he finally made it to the boutique. The instant he saw it around the corner, his jaw dropped at what it looked like, clearly something anyone could easily find.

On the roof of the clothing store was, obviously, a carousel, making it look like an amusement park ride sitting on top of a house. It looked so out of place, and it made the teen question if this place was really supposed to be a boutique or a ride. He's seen stranger things before, especially in Wonderland, not going to question the aesthetics of the owner's store. He knocked on the door, unsure if it was a store or a house, not wanting to be rude and barge in.

"Just a minute!" he heard a feminine voice from inside, though it sounded pretty young to sound like an adult. A moment later, the door opened, revealing a white unicorn filly, her mane and tail a swirl of light pink and fuchsia. "How can I...help...you...?"

As she looked up at him, she began to blush. "Hi there...Is the owner of the...Carousel Boutique here?"

She didn't respond, still staring at him with those big eyes of hers. If Sora thought that Apple Bloom looked adorable, this filly was far more cuter than anything he had ever seen. He had no idea why she was blushing, though. Before he could ask her if she was feeling ok, she shut the door, leaving him outside. He scratched his cheek in confusion, but he didn't wait long for another pair of hooves approach the door.

"Sweetie Belle, you know it's rude to slam the door on somepony like that!" an older female voice scolded the filly as she opened the door to greet Sora. The mare was a unicorn like the filly with a white coat, but her mane was a dark purple and styled in an elegant curl. Her cutie mark were three blue diamonds that seemed to have a bright gleam to the gems. "I am so sorry about that, sir. I have no idea what got into my sister."

"No problem. I've met stranger peo- uh, ponies." It was difficult to try and blend in with this world when Equestria had only ponies, at least so far. "This is the Carousel Boutique, right?"

"Indeed it is, darling. And this is also my home, though my shop is on the ground floor. My name is Rarity, owner of the Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic, unique, and magnifique," the unicorn proudly announced, flipping her mane with style.

"I'm Sora." The teen pulled out the list Applejack gave him. "I'm doing a few errands for Applejack while she's busy on the farm. I need to pick up her brother's suit...though I don't think any bit of clothing will fit him."

"Hmmm...Applejack has actually hired somepony to help on her farm?" Rarity questioned.

"Actually, I'm more of a guest working for her hospitality," Sora explained. "I...kinda got knocked for a loop last night, and until then, she's allowing me to stay with her and her family."

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry for your inconvenience, Sora. Come on in and make yourself comfortable." Rarity allowed Sora inside, where he got a better look at the inside of the boutique.

Like any boring clothing store Sora always hated to go to back home, it was as he expected it to have: mannequins shaped like ponies, some of them wearing some very fashionable dresses, a variety of designs hanging on some display racks, a couple dressing rooms for customers to try on the clothes, a catwalk for possible fashion shows, and in the back, he could see her workroom, spotting a few designs on sketch paper next to a sewing machine. Along with the hundreds of dresses, there were a few suits meant for stallions, though there didn't seem to be that many stallions in Ponyville from the ponies he saw through town.

Sora took a look at some of the dresses, all of them meant to be worn by ponies. His mind began to wander as he imagined what his friends would look like as ponies. First he thought about what Riku would look like. Maybe his coat would be a pale white, a silver tail to match his hair, though what kind of pony he would be was a mystery, either being a pegasus like he was now or an earth pony. Or his coat would actually be black, since he had used the power of darkness, though that would have made him a little threatening.

His thoughts lingered on Kairi's new look, his cheeks glowing brightly at his imagination. She would be a pink unicorn, since she was more magical than him and Riku combined. He began to imagine Pony Kairi in all these dresses, posing for Sora, winking at him, giggling at his stunned awe. Before his thoughts could go any further, Sora shook his head, staying focused on taking care of the errands assigned to him.

"Here we are!" Rarity finally came out from her workroom downstairs, carrying the large suit in a blue aura, her horn glowing the same hue. "I just hope that stallion doesn't rip it up again with his hulking frame. A pony his size with muscles that big can be hard to make something fashionably flexible."

"Well, you got yourself a repeat customer, at least," Sora chuckled as Rarity levitated the business attire over his back. It was then that he realized that he forgot about his small pouch back at the farmhouse, all of his Munny hidden in there, though he had no idea if Equestria excepted the yellow blocks as currency. "Oh shoot! Applejack didn't give me any money to pay for the orders."

"Don't worry about that, Sora. Applejack already paid for the outfit." Rarity placed a hoof to her chin, examining the pegasus. "Although, with your svelte body..." She then hovered some measuring tape and a notepad and pen over, moving it around Sora. She got his measurements and wrote down his waist size, leg length, wingspan, everything she needed as she seemed intended on making something for him. "Hmm...I think that's everything."

"Wait, you're going to make me something? When I don't have any money on me?" Sora questioned.

"Well, for first time customers, my first outfit for them is always free." Rarity's business practice seemed a bit off to Sora. This was the first time the two have met, and she was just going to make something for him for free, without payment. But seeing as she hasn't gone out of business, her customers must always come back for anything new she creates. He was snapped out of his shock when the fashion designer giggled at his dumbstruck silence. "Yes, I know. A bit strange, but my generosity the first time around brings ponies back to my business. And if they like what I make, they'll come around for more."

"...Huh...It's odd, but I do like the different designs I see right now...I actually can't wait to see what you'll make for me, Rarity." Sora was a bit curious to know what she kind of outfit the unicorn would make for him, but he was going to stick with his usual attire most of the time.

"Perfect! It'll be ready within a couple weeks. It would have been sooner, but with the Summer Sun Celebration coming up, I've got so many orders to fill out," Rarity said with an apologetic look.

"I can wait. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Sora chuckled, though he knew he wasn't going to be leaving at all with his gummi ship destroyed. "Well, better finish up the rest of Applejack's errands before the sun goes down. It was nice meeting you and your adorable little sister, Rarity."

As Sora left the boutique, he and Rarity didn't notice that the unicorn's little sister, Sweetie Belle, was hiding around the corner, her cheeks an even brighter red as she heard him compliment her. The teen made his way down the road to his next stop, unaware of someone else spying on him, a pair of binoculars slowly poking themselves out of the branches of a tree next to the boutique.

While asking around to look for Rainbow Dash, it felt more like an annoying chore as the ponies kept telling him she was in some random location with each area he thinks she was at. As he looked back down at the list, he was wondering why Applejack needed a weather schedule for her farm. He understood the trees need water to stay alive and grow their crops, but as he looked up, it was a clear and cloudless day today.

"Hmm...I thought there would have been some clouds." Sora pondered why today seemed like a perfect day, expecting at least a few clouds to be floating around in the sky. "There's no way the skies can be this clear for a whole day."

His ears perked up from underneath his spikey hair, hearing someone shouting in distress. As it got closer, he looked over to the open road clear of any ponies as a rainbow blur nearly crashed into the ground, making a swift ninety degree turn and flying parallel to the ground. Whatever it was, it was headed straight for him, seeing the blur was coming from a cyan pony screaming her head off as she tried to swerve away. Thinking quickly to help her, as soon as she got closer, Sora tossed the suit up high into the air and readied himself to catch her.

Though she was zooming at incredible speed, Sora's reaction timing was far quicker, leaping up over her and spun around, clutching her waist tightly from behind. With a tight hold the pegasus, being mindful of her rapidly beating wings, he flipped over on his hind legs with his spinning momentum and planted them to the ground, skidding across the dirt road as they slowly came to a stop. The ponies that had watched the incredible save were amazed by the new stallion's feats, having stopped the rainbow-maned mare from crashing into a nearby store that Sora managed to stop mere inches away from the wall.

The mare in the teen's grasp squinted her eyes open, thinking she must have crashed, only to have been rescued. "...Whoa..."

"Whoa is right. That was close, huh?" Sora let go of the pegasus, getting a better look at the unfortunate victim of a freefall. What was unique about the blue pegasus mare was her mane and tail the colors of the rainbow, her cutie mark a white cloud shooting out a red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the save," she said. "I kinda misjudged my trick and lost control of my flight...But, how did you move so fast? I thought I was going to ram into you."

"I'm a lot more skilled than you might think," Sora said as he held out his hoof, catching Big Macintosh's suit as it floated down to where they were. The pegasus's jaw dropped as this new stallion nonchalantly caught the outfit, as if he knew how to toss it up and have it gently fall down to him. He laid the clothes back on his back and held out a hoof to the mare. "I'm Sora."

"...R-Rainbow Dash," she nervously introduced herself as she shook the teen's hoof.

"Oh, so you're the Rainbow Dash I'm looking for. I'm running an errand for Applejack, and she needs this...weather schedule you have," Sora explained as he pulled out the list.

"Oh...The weather schedule. Forgot about that. Hang on a sec." Rainbow sped off into the sky, nearly knocking him over with her instant takeoff. A few seconds later, she came flying back, though thankfully not as recklessly, carrying the weather schedule. "Here you go."

"...Wow, that was fast." He took the schedule and read it over, seeing the forecast for the next month. "This is...some impressive weather forecasting."

"Weather forecasting? No, that's the schedule for the whole month. That's what Applejack wanted." Sora stared in shock, finding it impossible to have something like the weather being planned out.

"That's impossible!" he exclaimed. "You can't control the weather and make all of these days on here perfect and sunny!" Rainbow Dash gave him an odd look, along with anyone else who heard him. He felt like there was something he was missing, but he had no clue why they were judging him. "...What? That's true, right?"

"...And I thought everypony else thought I slacked off," Rainbow muttered. "Don't you know anything about what we pegasi can do? We control the weather! Manipulate clouds into shapes, move them around in the sky, and even make the clouds themselves for rain, lightning storms, snow, even hail!"

"...Uhh...really?" The mare facehooved, speeding off again and returning back to him with a white and fluffy cloud.

"Touch it," she said in annoyance.

Sora looked around as he was gaining an audience, many of the ponies staring at him suspiciously. It would be impossible for him to touch a condensed liquid turned into a gaseous form, but everyone waited for him to be proven wrong. He reached a hoof out and pressed it down on the cloud, finding it somehow solid; light and fluffy like the softest pillow in all the world. Curious, he leapt up onto it, surprised to feel it able to hold his weight, bouncing on it and making it rain a little bit over the ground it floated over.

As he looked up at the majority of the town watching him, including Rainbow Dash, Sora giggled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh...pretty cool...?"

Rainbow kicked the cloud, making it disappear and causing the teen to fall on his rump. "Where the hay did your brain go when this is all basic stuff pegasi HAVE to know, especially when flying around in the sky!?"

"...W-Well, I kinda hit my head hard the other night, and I don't really know everything that I'm supposed to know," Sora lied. "So, whatever I think seems right is actually wrong, and all I need is a refresher in order to fully understand how things really work."

"Yeah. Sure." Rainbow didn't seem to believe him, but at least Sora kept his mouth shut about being from another world as the reason he didn't know how things worked in Equestria. "Next time you blab about something, try not to humiliate us pegasi with what we do for a living every day."

The mare sped off in a huff, obviously pretty mad at Sora for acting like an ignorant child about what a pegasus can do. He looked around at the ponies still staring at him, giving a toothy grin as he slowly shuffled away, then ran down the road to continue his errands as he fled in embarrassment. From behind the group of ponies that were watching him, a pink pony wearing the goofiest of glasses poked their head up over the crowd, slowly blowing into a party noise blower as they watched the stallion go.

"Ok, before I end up saying stuff that won't make sense in this world, I should have gone to a library and looked up what I needed to before embarrassing myself...And I hate studying." Sora looked over the list as he walked down the dirt road outside of the town. "Next is medicine for Applejack's pet collie, and somepony said Fluttershy lived in a cottage on the outskirts of Ponyville...Must be a hermit or something."

As he walked up to the top of the hill, he spotted the cottage up ahead, not too far away from what looked like an overgrown forest, the foliage in that area wild and unkempt. The cottage was more in tune with nature, a bridge crossing over a small river, with several different animals roaming around the peaceful environment. Birds of all species, squirrels, rabbits, weasels, mice, even chickens in a coop in the backyard of the nature home. It's like this whole area is a nature reserve, or maybe a free roaming zoo with no fences keeping the tame animals contained.

Approaching the door, Sora knocked, hearing someone yelping in surprise from inside. "Hello!? Is there a Fluttershy living here!?"

"C-Coming." Sora could barely hear the quiet voice as he waited.

Slowly, the door opened up a crack, a timid blue eye peeking through. "Hi." The pony squealed in fright and retreated back inside. "...Oh boy. I don't look that intimidating, do I?" Sora messed around with his hair, unable to make it look normal since he liked how it was styled. Before he could knock again, he heard a small door open up from the front door, a small white rabbit walking out and looking up at him. "Aww, what a cute bunny."

The "cute" bunny suddenly glared at him, not looking all cute anymore. It bounded up to him and began thumping its foot against one of his legs, as if it was trying to hurt him or something. Sighing, Sora grabbed the disgruntled rabbit and lifted him up to his eye level.

"I take it back. You're not that cute anymore." The bunny tried to kick his snout, having no clue why he was mad at him. "Look, is there a Fluttershy that lives here or not?" It stopped its flailing and nodded its head. "Ok. So, is this Fluttershy afraid to come out? I kinda need some medicine for Applejack's dog, Winona. Maybe for when she really gets sick, cause that puppy's got energy to spare."

The rabbit sighed, almost as if it was annoyed at something. He pointed his paw down, wanting to be let down, which Sora gladly obliged. It seemed like the animals in this world were pretty smart if a rabbit understood him. He heard some commotion going on inside, wondering what the heck was happening. He got his answer as the front door swung open and the rabbit pushed a yellow pegasus mare outside, her mane a long pink that covered part of her face and almost reached the ground. As she tried to retreat back inside, the rabbit shut the door on her, the sound of a lock clicking as the critter locked its owner out of her own home, Sora saw her cutie mark, being a trio of blue butterflies with pink wings.

"What a rude little rabbit," Sora muttered. The shy mare slowly turned around, her back against the door, trying to hide behind her long mane. If he thought cuteness could kill with Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle, Sora's heart could explode, turn him into a Heartless, and change him back to normal within a minute with this mare. "Uhh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just came by to pick up something for Applejack while she's busy working in her orchard.

"Anyway, awkward meetings aside, my name's Sora," he introduced himself, holding a hoof out to the pegasus. She didn't move or look at him, too shy to do anything. "...What's your name?"

"...Umm...M-My name's Fluttershy..." Sora could barely hear her.

"Umm, say again?" he asked, cleaning out his equine ear with his hoof to hear her better.

"...My...my name's...Fluttershy..." Again she whispered, though a lot more quieter.

"Still couldn't hear you." She began to whimper as Sora continued trying to get her name, making him stop pressing before he made her cry. This must have been Fluttershy, since she seems to be the only pony around, and, just like her name states, she's really shy. From the door, the same white rabbit walked out, carrying a bottle in its paws and set it down in front of Sora. "...You know, you shouldn't bite the hand-uhh, hoof that feeds you. And how the heck did you lock her out?" The rabbit began thumping its foot against him again, the teen groaning in irritation as he got his message. "Alright, alright. I'm leaving. It was nice meeting you, miss...Not you, you little demon."

Taking the small bottle under his wing, Sora left Fluttershy and the bratty bunny rabbit alone as he headed back down to Ponyville for the last thing to grab on the list. As the rabbit headed back inside, unlocked the door, and let the pegasus back inside, where she ran in faster than Rainbow Dash took off, from one of the birdhouses, a blue eyeball poked out from the small hole meant for birds. It watched Sora leave until he disappeared over the hill, popping back inside, scaring one of the birds that were currently inside with it.

For the last thing on the list, it was pretty easy to find Sugarcube Corner. Just like Rarity's Carousel Boutique, it was a pretty unique building to find in this town, the locals telling him the bakery is a giant house of sweets. And as he found the bakery, it looked like a massive building that looked like a realistically baked gingerbread house, littered with sprinkles and icing. At least he had the common knowledge not to try and eat it, since it was a REAL building.

Entering the bakery, Sora's senses were struck with the smell of baked goods brought out fresh from the oven and set in the display case. His stomach was already rumbling again after eating a smorgasbord of apple foods for lunch earlier. Unfortunately, since he didn't have his Munny with him, he couldn't buy anything, to his disappointment. Maybe next time, he'll stop by and buy one of the delectable pastries to munch on.

He approached the counter after a customer grabbed their order, watching a gray pegasus mare with blonde hair flutter to an empty table, snacking on a muffin. On the other side, he could see a yellow earth pony stallion with an orange mane in the kitchen area, busy making some more goods to bake, while ringing up the orders was a blue earth pony mare with a pink mane.

"Hello! Welcome to Sugarcube Corner!" the chubby mare greeted. "How can I help you, dearie?"

"I'm picking up an order for Applejack," he said.

"Oh. I guess she must be pretty busy on the farm. Wait just a moment." The mare headed into the back of the house to pick up the order, hoping Applejack paid in advance like with her brother's suit. The mare came back with a box that contained Applejack's order. "Here you go. Applejack already paid for it earlier this morning."

"Phew. Good. I forgot my wallet when I left to do my boss's chores. Not exactly smart to send her errand boy out to get stuff that might need to be paid for without money." Sora placed the box on his back as he joked around. "I'll be back at some later date to buy some of these delicious pastries when I have my money on me."

As he turned around to leave, he immediately bumped into someone, though he didn't even hear the pony behind him. "Hi!"

"...Uhh...hello?" Sora backed away, his face mere inches away from the mare's.

He got a better look at her, a pink earth pony with hair as poofy as a cloud, also pink, giving him the biggest grin. "You must be new around Ponyville, right? Huh? Huh? Huh!?"

She began bouncing in place, Sora's eyes following her jumping form. "...I guess so?"

"I knew it!" she shouted, though it didn't seem like the patrons or even the two ponies working in the establishment were bothered by her outburst. She grabbed one of his forehooves and shook it hard, causing his entire body to move up and down along with his shaken limb. "I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'm here to be your new friend!"

She finally stopped shaking his hoof, his body shuddering on its own as if caught in a miniature earthquake. "Y-Y-Yeah...C-C-C-Cool..." After he finally felt control in his body, he managed to get a look at Pinkie's cutie mark; three balloons, one yellow and two blue. "Uhh, my name's Sora."

"Sora? That's a weird name," Pinkie said. "Though, I have heard stranger names before! I mean, my name, Pinkie Pie, that's a strange name, but it's mine, so I like it! But Sora doesn't sound like a pony name, and it kinda sounds like a girl's name too!" The mare kept babbling on about names, some of them having meanings or sounding like food, until her tangent ended up leading her to talking about parties, locations in Equestria, and something about oatmeal. The teen looked over at the blue mare behind the counter, only shrugging her shoulders, giving him no answer for Pinkie's energetic rambling. And he thought he and his friends were goofier than anyone else they met. "And then, there was this one time-"

"Ok! Nice to meet you and all that, Pinkie Pie, but I kinda need to deliver this stuff to Applejack down at Sweet Apple Acres before it gets late," Sora quickly said, interrupting Pinkie before he blabbed his ears off.

"But I need to throw you a party!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Every new pony I meet in Ponyville deserves a party, that way you can make more friends, and have fun, and eat food and drink punch!"

"...How about a rain check on that party?" Sora asked, hoping the mare wouldn't insist on throwing a party for someone she had just met. "I kinda just got here...so, I want to get my bearings in Ponyville before actually having fun."

"...Ohhhhhh...Okie dokie lokie! A rain check it is!" Pinkie bounded over the counter, and somehow appeared in the kitchen next to the stallion, wearing a baker's cap and an apron.

Completely dumbfounded, he looked over to the mare at the counter, shaking her head. "Dearie, it's better not to question Pinkie Pie."

"...I somehow want to...yet I'm afraid of the answers I want to find..." Looking back in the window to the kitchen, Pinkie was busy making something, which was now hidden behind a curtain that wasn't there before. "...Uhh...is she allowed to be back there?"

"Of course! She works here," the mare laughed as Sora scratched his head in confusion. "She may be a bit wild, but she can make some pretty good pastries. Just be prepared for one of her 'Welcome to Ponyville' parties."

"...Duly noted...Uhh, I guess I'll be going now." Sora quickly left the bakery before Pinkie could suddenly appear behind her and give him a headache with her random antics.

With the list completed and the items he got for Applejack, Sora headed back to Sweet Apple Acres. He kept occasionally looking over his shoulders as he passed the other houses and bushes. He was expecting Pinkie Pie to just randomly pop out without warning, though it didn't seem like she was going to surprise him, too busy making something in the kitchen in Sugarcube Corner to do so. Whatever it is she's going to bake for him, he hoped it would be as delicious as all the pastries he saw in the bakery.


	4. Darkness in a Colorful Land

The sun was about to set as Sora made it back to Sweet Apple Acres. For his first day being in this world, he learned a little bit about Equestria, including how amazing it was to be a pegasus in this world. Though he looked like an idiot to everyone when he said the weather can't be manipulated, going by what he learned in school and every other world he had been to. He even wondered what it would feel like to sleep on a cloud, probably a lot better than any mattress he ever slept on.

Entering the farm house, he could already smell dinner being cooked, more apple recipes he can't wait to try out. Sora laid out Big Mac's suit on the nearby couch in the living room, making sure it wasn't too wrinkled, and placed the weather schedule and medicine for Winona on the side table next to the couch. Granny Smith was in the room in her rocking chair, fast asleep as she snored and mumbled to herself.

"Sora!" The teen spotted Apple Bloom running down the stairs, carrying his red pouch on her back like a backpack. "How was Ponyville!?"

"It's a pretty good town. Far different than the ones I've ever been in." He messed with the filly's mane, noticing the awkward way his pouch rested on her back. "What are you doing with that?"

"Ah put your charm in there. Ya left it on the table before ya headed out to do Applejack's errands." Sora's ears perked up in shock, having forgotten about Kairi's charm. "Ah also saw some strange small necklaces in here...and green potions...blue ones." Apple Bloom took off the pouch and opened it. "It's like a huge empty space in there."

"It's magical...You didn't do anything to them in there, right?" he asked.

"Ah was just lookin' at them tiny necklaces." Apple Bloom pulled out one of them, a pendant that had a ukulele on it. "They look a bit too small to fit around your neck."

"They're actually special pendants." He looked around, making sure none of older members of the family were around. Since it seemed like magic was possible in this world, seeing unicorns like Rarity and watching her use telekinesis, he didn't think it would hurt to get the young filly excited about what magic he could do, as long as he doesn't show it off. He ushered her closer until his lips were next to her ear. "I can actually call some friends to appear beside me, and depending on which pendant I use, a different buddy will help me."

Apple Bloom gasped, already interested in how it works. "Really!? What do Ah do to call somepony!?"

"That, my little pony, is a secret." He winked and took his pouch back, strapping it to his right hind leg. "Now, I think your sister promised my clothes would have been dry once I got back."

"Oh. They're in your room. Ah gotta tell Applejack about your magic bag and your magic necklaces!" Sora laughed as Apple Bloom excitedly ran into the kitchen to tell her sister about his magical gear.

Just seeing the excitement in her eyes was a heartwarming feeling for Sora to give to a kid, human or creature. Their imagination knows no bounds, and he was still a kid at heart. He walked up the stairs and headed for the guest room he was staying in. Entering his room, he found his shirt and jacket, neatly folded and cleaned. He put them back on, still fitting perfectly around him; not too loose, and not too tight. He still felt the magical enchantments in them to access his Drive Forms, though he had to be careful when using them.

At times, when he relied on them to power his way through hordes of Heartless, sometimes they ended up changing him into a different form, one he might not be able to control. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw his reflection, the pegasus he was now wearing his enchanted garments. That reflection soon changed in his eyes, feeling the cold pang of darkness threatening to escape as he shifted forms, failing to contain it as it engulfed him, if only temporarily. Now, instead of seeing himself, he saw a blacker version of him, no sign of color on his body except for the soul-piercing yellow eyes a Heartless has. He was staring at his Anti-Form, the darkness in his heart brought out by his Drive Form, wild and swift, weak, but deadly.

During those moments, all on his own where Donald and Goofy were used as mediums to channel his Drive Forms, they seem to have no memory of what he becomes...but he does. His Keyblade disappears, a bane to his darkened form, using his sharp claws that grew from his nails, striking his foes with blind abandon. He was so fast that if anyone blinked, they wouldn't open their eyes ever again. He could see everything this darkness did, trapped behind a cage as he was forced to wait until his Drive Gauge was fully depleted, feeling how overwhelming that power was.

For the last year, he never wanted to tell anyone about this dangerous form he turns into. He feared they would find him a dangerous threat if it was permanent. Riku was forced to use darkness after he was used by Maleficent back then, making him think Sora had abandoned him and Kairi. He was used by Ansem, changing him into something he didn't want to be, but he was forgiven, now that he was able to control that darkness from hurting himself and his friends. But for Sora, this was different. He had no clue how this form came to be. Maybe it was because he once turned into a Heartless, sacrificing his heart for Kairi to awaken her, and that darkness was trying to swallow him back after he cheated his fate thanks to his crush's light guiding him to her and bringing him back.

Before his thoughts could bring him to the possible scenarios where he would end up killing his friends in that dreadful form, he snapped back to reality after smacking himself in the face. He saw himself as a pegasus again, a normal, tan pegasus stallion. He dug through his pouch and pulled out Kairi's good luck charm, just looking at it recalling how warm her light was in that moment of wandering the darkness.

"...Kairi...Everyone..." He brought the charm up to his forehead and closed his eyes, praying for some light in the charm to help him, though it wasn't really magical. "I wish I could tell you...what I might turn into...But I'm scared..."

"Sora! Time for dinner!" Applejack said from downstairs.

"Uhh, ok! I'll be down in a minute!" Erasing those negative thoughts out of his mind, Sora returned the charm to its rightful place in his jacket pocket and headed downstairs for some more of the Apple family's delicious apple goods.

After dinner, Sora helped clean the dishes, not wanting to be a freeloader in their home, and headed up to his room as the family went to bed early. Being a farming family, it's early to bed and early to rise, taking care of their chores before the crack of dawn. Unfortunately for the Keyblade wielder, he couldn't fall asleep. He began wondering how his friends were doing, having no way to communicate with any of them with his gummi ship destroyed and no way of making another. He wondered if they found out what happened to his ship, unaware of him being stranded in a world practically at the edge of the galaxy.

He sighed, rolling off his bed after trying to sleep for the past hour. Deciding maybe getting something to drink will help him fall asleep, he carefully crept through the second floor hallway and down the creaky steps. At least with his light body, he didn't make much noise, though he did seem to wake Winona up as she slept on a couch in the living room. She wagged her tail, petting her so she doesn't bark and wake the family up as he headed for the kitchen. He snuck a peek in the fridge, finding everything inside basically apple related: chilled apple pie, apple juice, apple apples.

"Sheesh. Where's the orange juice when you need it?" Sora laughed quietly. "Apples as far as the fridge can be stocked, and not a single thing to eat."

Grabbing the pitcher of freshly squeezed apple juice, he took it out of the fridge and grabbed a clean glass from the cupboards, trying to figure out where the Apples put all their utensils. He poured himself a tall glass and placed the pitcher back in the fridge, taking a small sip of the delicious beverage. He had no idea when he might be sick of apples, but if they stay this delicious, it'll become an addiction to the teen.

Before he could relax in the quiet evening, he heard Winona growling. "Winona, shh. You're gonna wake everyone up," he whispered. Her growling grew louder as Sora came into the living room to quiet the collie down. He soon saw what she was growling at, his jaw dropping as he saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at them from the front door. "Oh crap. Heartless? Here?"

The Shadow's antennae twitched as it looked at Sora, quickly ducking into the ground like the shadow it was and escaped outside. If there were more, then he had to take care of them before they could kill any of the ponies in this world and turn them into more Heartless. He ran outside, making sure Winona didn't get out to try to chase the creature of darkness and risk getting the Apple's family dog killed, chasing the Shadow into the orchard.

Under the full moon, he was able to see the Shadow fleeing from him in the small light it gave off. Looking up to it as he chased after the dangerous threat, he noticed the craters made up what looked like the image of a pony. As curious as he was to know about what made a formation like that, his first priority was the Heartless that was going to hurt the ponies in this world.

Sora caught up with the Shadow as it popped up from the ground, staring at him with its creepy eyes glowing in the dim light of the moon. As expected, more Shadows appeared from the ground, surrounding the pegasus to gain the upper hand. He grinned and shook his head, the Heartless never learning not to expect their prey to be as weak as they seem.

"Let's see how well I fight as a pony." Sora opened his mouth and summoned his Keyblade in his maw, the weapon appearing in a flash of light as the silver blade of the key shimmered under the moon's glow.

He crouched low with his wings flared out, keeping focused on his surroundings, an instinct he learned to hone when he first encountered the Heartless in that strange dream he had before his journey started. Just as he figured, the Shadows behind him acted first, lunging toward him while his back was turned. Quickly turning around, he slashed at the group with one strike, destroying the pure Heartless in a single blow. With the incredible speed he has as a pegasus, he was able to smack each one with his Keyblade before they tried to hide under the ground to avoid his strikes.

After the first wave of Shadows were destroyed, another wave came in, this time with the clanking Soldiers twitching about with the Shadows. These were simple Heartless he could easily take down, avoiding their lunging kicks, blocking each Heartless's claws or feet, counterattacking as they were parried and staggered backward. In no time at all, Sora destroyed the second wave, the ground now littered with green orbs and yellow blocks. He looked around, finding no sign of anymore Heartless and sensing no threats hiding from him.

Sora dismissed his Keyblade as he relaxed, walking around to pick up the Munny orbs before they vanished on him. "There are Heartless here...This isn't good. Not in a peaceful world like this. I guess I'm lucky I crashed here. There's no way any of these ponies can defend themselves against the Heartless." He looked up at the night sky, looking at the millions of stars out in the distance, the moon with the depiction of a pony looking down at him. "And I'm doing this on my own...As long as they all come after me, having the Keyblade, then I won't have to worry about anyone getting hurt, or turned into a Heartless."

With the Heartless threat taken care of, Sora headed back to the farmhouse, making sure to stay quiet as he walked inside. Winona was calm again, sensing the danger had been dealt with, the teen giving the collie a pat on the head. He downed the rest of his drink in the kitchen, washing his glass and setting it on the rack for it to dry, then headed back upstairs to his room. After laying down in his bed, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sora lightly snored as he laid sprawled out in his bed, his legs twitching randomly as he continued sleeping. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, bringing some light into the land. The door to his room opened quietly, Apple Bloom sneaking in with a pot on her back and a wooden spoon on her mouth. She stifled her giggles as she saw the drooling stallion sound asleep, but he was in for a wake-up call.

"Rise and shine, Sora!" Apple Bloom shouted as she banged the pot with her spoon, startling Sora awake as he flailed about in the bed.

"Gah! Fire alarm! Women and me first!" He slipped out of the bed, slamming his face into the ground just like yesterday. Groaning, he lifted his head up, watching the bow wearing filly giggling at his fall. "...Very funny."

"It's time to get up, Sora! Ya got chores to do!" Apple Bloom said.

Sora poked the filly in the snout with his hoof repeatedly, making her giggle more and scrunch her muzzle with each poke. "Where's the sleep mode on this thing?" He received his answer with another loud bang of the pot. "None, obviously."

He poked her nose one last time before getting up on his hooves, stretching out his limbs as he began to wake up. Sora tiredly followed Apple Bloom downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, where today was going to be his first official day working on the farm to earn his keep while staying with the earth pony family. It should be no problem doing some farm labor, since dealing with the Heartless and Nobodies was more of a challenge than any chores he's ever done.


	5. First Day on the Job & Heartless Attack

Even though Sora was full from breakfast, he felt more tired than ever as he woke up earlier than he usually does. He let out a yawn as he stood in front of the barn, where Applejack and Big Macintosh would plan out what they would assign him to do.

"Alright, Sora. Rub out that sleep from your eyes," Applejack said. "Ya'll should have gone to bed early instead of messin' with Winona last night."

"I had a little trouble sleeping. Not my fault I wanted to steal your dog and got her all riled up." Sora wasn't lying about his sleeping problem, though he wanted to make sure the Heartless were kept a secret. He didn't want anyone to panic if they knew heart stealing beings would attack them at any given point. "So, give me something to do before I use the dirt as a pillow."

"We'll start ya off with some apple buckin', though Ah doubt ya'll can do much with them skinny legs of yours." Sora rolled his eyes, the mare having no idea what he was really capable of. He followed the siblings into the hundred acres of apple trees, Applejack and Big Mac carrying several wooden buckets on their backs. They placed them under some of the trees, where several of their branches had ripe apples ready for the picking. "What we do to get all the apples off is to buck the trunks with the right amount of strength, and in the right spot."

Big Mac demonstrated for Sora, stepping up to a nearby tree and turned his back to it. He reared back his hind legs and gave the tree are hard kick, causing the branches to shake as several apples fell down in the buckets. The entire tree was free of any apples, the teen impressed by the silent stallion's strength.

"Well, that doesn't look too hard. Let me try." Sora walked up to one of the other trees nearby, ready to try apple bucking for the first time.

"Well, don't feel too disappointed if ya can't get it on the first-" A hard smack was heard as Sora bucked his tree, sending all the apples on its branches down in the buckets in one go. As the pegasus grinned in success, Applejack and her brother stared at the lanky teen in shock. "...try?"

"That was kinda fun." Sora ran up to the other trees with buckets underneath them, kicking them hard and gathering all the apples in one go every time. The Apple siblings looked at each other, then the buckets full of apples, then at Sora, unable to believe somepony like him was stronger than he looked. "I think that's all the available buckets filled. What do I do with them?"

"...Uhh...W-We bring the buckets to the barn to store them and keep them preserved, or in the cart to sell them at a stand in town." Sora nodded, understanding what to do with the buckets.

"Ok. Buck the apples in the buckets, and carry them to the barn for storage. Easy peasy!" He surprised them again when the teen lifted not one, not two, but five buckets of apples.

He carried one on each of his forelegs, one on his head, and one on each of his outstretched wings. Balancing perfectly on his hind legs, Sora walked back to the barn, both Applejack's and Big Macintosh's jaws dropping at the display their guest was pulling off. He came back a moment later, dropping the empty buckets next to the shocked earth ponies and went for the rest of the full buckets. He carried these ones stacked on top of each other, balancing them on his head.

"...How in Equestria is somepony that skinny that strong?" Applejack questioned, Big Macintosh shaking his head in disbelief, feeling some of his masculinity diminish by the younger pegasus's incredible strength.

Within about an hour, Sora had managed to clear out a few hundred trees of the southern edge of the orchard, placing empty buckets under the trees, bucking the apples down, and bringing them back to the barn. He pretty much dealt with the siblings' quota for the whole week with the amount of apples he brought back, needing to tell him to stop before he took every single apple out of their orchard. They put him on some other chores to do since apple bucking was done for the entire week.

Watering some of the trees that needed some hydration was one of those chores since there didn't seem to have been much rain around the previous few days. Using his new skills as a pegasus, he grabbed some nearby rain clouds around Ponyville and began bouncing on top of them to make them rain under the thirsty trees. While busy making sure the trees that needed water got enough, a certain cyan pegasus flew around the orchard, and she did not look happy.

"Hey!" she shouted, getting Sora's attention. "What the hay are you doing with those rain clouds!?"

"Oh. Hey, Rainbow Dash. I'm just helping Applejack watering some of her trees," he explained, only angering the mare further. "If some of them wither from lack of water, they'll have less crops to sell."

"Then why did you take clouds for tomorrow's storm when you could have just flew around and dumped buckets of water from the air!?" Sora stared at Rainbow in confusion. "Great. Thanks to you, I gotta tell the weather factory to bring in more clouds! The hay is wrong with you!?"

"I thought the clouds were free to use," Sora said. "I found these hanging over Ponyville nearby, and no one was around."

"They were used as a marker for the rest of the clouds we're supposed to build up for tomorrow for the storm!" Rainbow groaned as Sora made another mistake. "Are you doing this on purpose!?"

"No, I swear! I don't know everything that goes on around here." Sora pushed the cloud over to Rainbow Dash. "Here, you can take them back."

"They don't have any water left for the rain! You realize how much of my pay is gonna be slashed off by this!?" He shook his head, having no idea how things work as he was scolded by the pegasus mare. "You owe like thirty bits for messing up the dang schedule!"

"Sorry." Sora dug around his pouch and pulled out a large Munny orb that counted for fifty smaller ones. "I think this should cover your paycheck."

"...What the hay is this!? This isn't even close to a bit!" Rainbow shouted.

"Uhh...what is a 'bit'? A 'bit' of what?" While he asked what exactly the pegasus wanted from him to repay him for his mistake, she leered at him suspiciously.

"...You seriously don't know what a bit is? Our currency?" Sora slowly shook his head. Rainbow's stare intensified, finding him untrustworthy after he blatantly said the weather couldn't be controlled, never touched a cloud in his life, thought that every single cloud in the sky was free to use, and had no clue what a bit was. "...Who the hay are you?"

"...Uhhhh...Hey, look! What's that behind you!?" Rainbow fell for his ruse, summoning his Keyblade while her back was turned. "Sorry about this," Sora apologized as he aimed his weapon at the pegasus. "Stop!"

A small flicker of light shot out from his Keyblade as an illusionary clock surrounded Rainbow Dash, freezing her in time temporarily. He caught her before she fell to the ground, laying her down on the cloud he offered back. Quickly grabbing all the clouds around the sections of the orchard he put them in together in one massive clump, he pushed the giant mass of fluffy whiteness back over Ponyville, speeding off back to the orchard before his spell wore off. As Rainbow was able to move again, she grew confused as she was now sitting on the clouds Sora had mistakenly taken, back over the main square of the town.

"...What the hay just happened?" she questioned. "Just who the hay is that guy?"

As the day wore on, Sora continued to do his chores, though with less enthusiasm than earlier in the day. He finished watering the trees that needed it manually with a bucket he carried and pouring it down on them from above. After that task, he moved on to tilling the fields with the rusted plow the Apples had, slowly pulling it over the soil for the smaller crops they wanted to plant when the apple season goes, like corn. He chided himself for making another dumb mistake, only this time with stealing clouds instead of not knowing pegasi could manipulate them.

"I knew I should have stopped by a library or something the other day," Sora sighed. "And now I used magic on someone to get out of a confrontation about my obliviousness and useless Munny to pay her back for my mistake. Even if it was harmless time stopping magic." He then groaned after detaching himself from the harness connected to the plow, rubbing his forehead. "Where's Donald to scold me for being dumb and Goofy to try and reason with him to go easy on me?"

"Who's Donald and Goofy?" The teen yelped in surprise, not seeing Apple Bloom being next to him with a glass of ice-cold apple juice balanced on her head.

"Sheesh!...Apple Bloom, don't scare me like that." Calming his startled heart-rate, Sora took the full glass off the filly's head and took a sip, wiping some sweat from his brow. "It's kinda rude to sneak up on ponies."

"Ah was by the fence for the last few minutes," Apple Bloom said. "Ah thought ya saw me, but ya'll were mumblin' to yourself."

"...Oh..." Sora sat down to take a break, Apple Bloom sitting next to him as she looked out at all the work he did.

"Ya'll really helped out a lot. It would take all day for both mah brother and sister to get nearly a small amount of the chores done, yet ya managed to buck several hundred apples in under an hour. And ya looked like ya'll were havin' fun." Sora simply nodded as he drank his beverage. "But...now ya aren't havin' fun."

"...Well..." He looked around, making sure Applejack or Big Macintosh were nearby. "Did you see me use some rain clouds to water some of the dried trees around the orchard?"

"Yeah. A whole lot faster than bringin' buckets several acres out to water every single tree if we ever get a drought. Pretty smart, even though we can't fly like ya'll." Though Apple Bloom praised Sora for his efficiency, she didn't know where he got those clouds.

"But, those clouds that I used...They were supposed to be used for a rainstorm for tomorrow, and I thought those clouds left alone over Ponyville were just sitting there." He didn't look down at the filly, knowing she had a face that screamed "Seriously!?" Sora sighed, pressing the cool glass against his forehead. "That Rainbow Dash pegasus found me, saw the clouds, and I got in a little trouble. I was going to pay her back for my mistake, but I guess Munny's not really a well-known currency around here."

"...Uhh...'Munny'?" Apple Bloom asked.

Sora pulled out a small Munny orb from his pouch, something that the filly didn't find in his infinite void of a bag. "This is Munny. Apparently, I needed to pay her in bits for the clouds I took, but I didn't know what she meant...I'm in a bit of trouble because I didn't even know from my lack of know-how of everything in Ponyville."

As Apple Bloom took the orb in her hoof to examine it, she looked back up at the miserable stallion. "What happened after? Did ya give the clouds back?"

Sora tried to think of an answer, not wanting to tell the filly he used magic to freeze Rainbow Dash in time and gave the clouds back with barely any water left in them. "Uhh...Yeah! But to repay her for stealing the clouds and using their water, I have to pay her thirty bits to replace the clouds...Though, I don't think these aren't going to help much."

"Oh...But, what is this strange block thingie?" Apple Bloom asked, spinning the orb around. "These probably aren't gonna help ya buy anythin' anywhere in Equestria."

"Yeah, that's what Rainbow Dash said. Hopefully your brother and sister won't get mad if I ask for an early paycheck for my hard work," Sora said, scratching his head.

"But Ah thought ya said ya'll would work with us just to stay," Apple Bloom said, reminding the teen with what he said yesterday.

"Oh. Right." He sighed, probably needing to find a job if he needed the actual currency in this world. He placed the empty glass back on Apple Bloom's head and stood back up, ready to head back to work. "Now, go bring me back some more apple juice, servant! And a sandwich! I am famished after working so hard for your family!"

The filly giggled at his goofy attempt to sound commanding. "Yes, sir!"

As he watched Apple Bloom run back to get him some more to drink, Sora sighed, hating having to lie all the time. He placed the Munny orb the filly dropped back in his pouch and got back to more chores he was assigned. While carrying the old plow back into the barn, he didn't realize someone above him was watching him from a lone cloud hovering in the sky. Rainbow Dash leered at Sora as he disappeared in the barn.

"There's something suspicious about that stallion...and I don't like it." Before she left, she heard some kind of commotion going on inside the barn, looking back down behind the cover of her cloud. A moment later, her eyes widened as she saw some strange black creature run out of the barn with Sora chasing after it, now holding onto some kind of giant key in his mouth. As soon as he confronted the strange monster, several more popped up around him from the ground. "What in Equestria is going on!? What are those things!?"

Before she could find out, she heard something behind her, sounding like it appeared from a void. She turned around, finding a few creatures that were like the ones Sora was fighting now, only they were different. Resembling the same style as a Soldier Heartless, only they had propeller caps on their head, and their flight is more erratic than that of a bee's. Too shocked by their appearance, all of the flying Heartless slammed into the pegasus, sending her falling off the cloud.

Rainbow tried to fly away, but they were faster, keeping her from escaping as they forced her to plummet to the ground. While Sora was holding his own against the Shadows and Soldiers that wanted to destroy this world again, he looked up as he heard someone struggling up in the sky. His jaw dropped, spotting Rainbow Dash getting swarmed by Heartless as they were about to slam her into the ground.

"Oh come on! Not Air Soldiers!" They were falling too fast for him to fly after them before they hit the ground. He held his Keyblade up in the air to use his magic. "Stopaga!"

A bright light shone from the tip of his Keyblade, brighter than when he used the spell earlier, stopping all the Heartless in a massive area around him. As Rainbow was expecting to hit the ground, she opened her eyes when she didn't feel the Heartless' claws scratching her painfully, looking at the frozen creatures that still have a hold on her.

"...What the hay...?" she uttered.

Sora quickly ran up to Rainbow Dash before his powerful Stop spell wore off, smacking the Air Soldiers off of her, still frozen stiff in the positions they were in. He caught the pegasus before she hit the ground, setting her down on the ground.

"You ok, Rainbow?" he asked, growing worried as he held his Keyblade tightly in his mouth.

"W-Wha...? How in...? What is...?" Completely flabbergasted, she looked over at the other frozen Heartless Sora was fighting earlier. She heard him shout out "Stopaga", which made her think about how she had somehow wound up from Sweet Apple Acres, yelling at Sora, to end up over Ponyville with all the clouds he took, and he was nowhere to be seen. Her shock turned to anger and confusion, looking back at the pegasus. "Who the hay are you?"

"I'm gonna take that as a maybe," Sora said, ignoring the look she was giving him. "Look, just get as far away from here as you can before my spell wears off! These creatures are dangerous!"

"You froze me just like those things earlier!" Rainbow shouted as she got in the teen's face. "How the hay can you use magic when you're a pegasus!? And what is with that stupid key in your mouth!?"

"Listen, don't argue with me about this! Your life is in danger!" he argued back. "Get out of here before they start moving again!"

"Not until you tell me what the hay is going on!" With Rainbow's stubbornness keeping her from heeding his pleading warning, Sora's spell wore off, the Air Soldiers thankfully destroyed as they twitched erratically and blew up into several green and Munny orbs.

The grounded Heartless began running toward them, all of them lunging for the mare, finding her an easy target compared to the Keyblade wielder that was destroying them. She turned around as she heard the clanking sounds coming from the Soldiers, her pupils shrinking to pinpricks as she was about to be attacked again. Sora swiftly got in front of Rainbow, taking the hits for her as he was sent flying back by their combined attacks, sending the cyan mare hurtling back with him.

Sora quickly got back up, brushing off their weak strikes. They rushed at them again and leapt up into the air. The Keyblade wielder held his weapon up into the air again, this time wanting to get rid of the large group with one powerful spell.

"Thundaga!" he shouted, sending powerful bolts of lightning down upon the Heartless, killing them as the Soldiers' released hearts upon being defeated.

Rainbow stared in horrified awe as Sora had called down lightning bolts, with no lightning clouds anywhere above them. As the Heartless were slain, she watched as the Soldiers' hearts flew up into the sky, disappearing in a flash of light by some unknown power. With no other Heartless around to show up and attack them, the teen looked back at the shocked pegasus. Seeing her injuries inflicted on her by the Air Soldiers, he pointed the end of his Keyblade at her, which made her back away from him.

"Whoa, hey! Don't kill me!" she shouted, but before she could fly away, Sora was much faster, appearing in front of the pegasus as she turned away.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," he assured, pressing the end of his Keyblade against her forehead. "Cure."

Appearing above the two pegasi, a pink bellflower magically appeared in a green light, shaking like a bell as it sprinkled green powder over them. Rainbow gasped, feeling the powder was somehow soothing and pleasant, already healing her scratches and pain until she was fully rejuvenated. The same happened to Sora as his injuries seemed nonexistent as well. After the spell did its job, the flower disappeared in a burst of light.

She blinked as the teen dismissed his Keyblade in a flash of light. "...W-What...?"

"Hopefully, saving your life from the Heartless is enough as an apology for taking those clouds," Sora said as the mare was completely dumbfounded to even say anything. "Sorry again." He walked past her, stopping a few feet away from her. "Pretend you didn't see anything. I don't want anyone to panic if they knew the Heartless were around. If you run into anymore, just flee. I'm the only one who can handle them."

Sora walked back to the farm, thankful to know only Rainbow Dash was the only witness to his Keyblade and the Heartless. As long as she didn't say anything, he wouldn't have to worry about the world panicking under the threat of darkness. While getting back to his chores, he didn't notice the pegasus he rescued speed off somewhere.

As the day was brought to an end, Sora rested in his bed after eating dinner and cleaning up after a hard day's work. He wasn't able to fall asleep, though, still lingering on what had happened between him and Rainbow Dash, even after he rescued her from the Heartless. He had no choice but to show his Keyblade and magical abilities in front of her, otherwise they would have both been turned into Heartless. He only hoped that the pegasus would stay silent and pretend none of this ever happened, but how can one forget something as life threatening as this?

"So much for not showing my Keyblade...As long as I keep quiet about everything outside of this world, it should be fine..." He looked out the window, spotting the same full moon with the image of a mare created by the craters. "Hmm...That's the second night in a row that moon is full. Maybe it doesn't change around this world? Well, Rainbow said it was going to rain tomorrow. I think I might head down to Ponyville's library to study a little more about Equestria, and not feel like an idiot again."

He rolled over and fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would turn out better than today.


	6. Under Arrest

Inside of an extravagant castle resting at the top of the mountain several miles from Ponyville, one of the castle's royal guard walked down the halls, carrying a scroll in their magical aura. Unlike the golden armor the others had on as he passed by the sentries, this stallion's armor was purple and gold, signifying his higher rank among the other white stallions, a white horn jutting out from his similarly colored helmet. His cutie mark, a blue shield with a purple star in the center, fit well for his career as a soldier of the castle, his mane and tail two shades of blue. Making his way down the corridors of the hall, passing by murals of Equestria's historic moments in the past depicted on the windows of the hall, he passed through the massive doors to enter the throne room.

Inside, sitting on her throne while going through some paperwork, while also listening to some ramblings from a lavender unicorn mare, her mane a dark purple with a pink streak running down the center, was the kingdom's ruler. She was a tall equine, her coat pure white while her mane and tail, billowing in an invisible, gentle breeze, were a mixture of blues, green, and pink, almost like an aurora, her cutie mark being a golden sun. She had both a pair of wings, far bigger than any other pegasus's, and a long horn that was about three times longer than the average unicorn. She also wore golden regalia as a sign of her status as a ruler.

The mare that was talking to the ruler, her cutie mark a large pink star with five smaller white ones around it, silenced herself as she noticed the guard, smiling and waving at him, knowing who he was. As much as the guard wanted to return the gesture, he had a duty to uphold. He bowed to the ruler, getting her full attention away from what she was reading.

"Your highness, we received a report from what a witness claims to be a threat down in Ponyville," he announced, handing the scroll to her as she opened it. "The witness was...not exactly thorough with her description, her report stating 'This pony is totally dangerous and he almost killed me with his pet monsters.' She gave us a...umm...terrible 'drawing' of the assailant's face...and choice of weapon."

While looking down at the details of this upcoming threat, the unicorn mare was curious as to what this threat was. She squinted her eyes in disgust at the supposed mugshot: a terrible drawing of a tan stallion, his brown hair too spiky to even be considered safe, his teeth comically sharp as he held a badly drawn sword shaped like a key, the teeth of the key sharper than the blade itself. In the background, around the stallion, were small black creatures, also poorly drawn, with mismatched yellow eyes and white fangs.

"Hmm...Interesting," the ruler commented, unfazed by the terrible artwork.

"Interesting?" the unicorn mare questioned. "Princess, this is obviously ridiculous. I've read every single book on every creature known to Equestria, and there are definitely not any kinds of creatures that exist like that. And...is that supposed to be a sword? Shaped like a key? What kind of weapon is that!? It's impractical!"

As the young mare questioned the odd request to capture this dangerous pony and his "pets", the taller mare rolled up the scroll and looked down at the guard. "I would like to see just how 'dangerous' this stallion really is."

Both ponies stared at their princess in shock, actually believing in the possibly fake attempt to gain attention. "Princess, you can't be serious...Right?"

"I am," she said, highly serious despite her calm smile. "Captain, tomorrow, I want you and your guards to head down to Ponyville, find the pony who reported this 'threat', and find this stallion. Oh, and, do use any force if he doesn't come quietly. I doubt he'll resist, but you'll never know."

"...Y-Yes, Princess...As your command." The captain saluted to the princess and left the throne room, both unicorns unsure if they should really believe their ruler's word.

"Princess, what if this is just some kind of ruse? This just might somepony trying to get attention and be a misuse of the royal guard," the mare said, voicing her opinion.

"Oh, it's no ruse, Twilight Sparkle." The princess held the rolled up scroll to the unicorn. "No matter how serious somepony claims anything is, they should always be taken seriously, even if it's a cry for help. Besides, I think our new visitor has finally arrived."

"Huh?" The princess didn't respond to Twilight's confusion, exiting the throne room and calling it a night. "Visitor? What's she talking about?"

As early morning came around, the forecast clearly on schedule as Ponyville was drenched by a massive downpour. Since there couldn't be much work to be done today with the heavy rain, the Apple family decided to take a little day off, especially after Sora did an entire week's worth of apple bucking for them yesterday. The teen loafed around on the couch in the living room, Winona resting on his chest as he pet the sleeping collie. She really seemed to take a liking to him after only a couple days.

Since today was a Monday, Apple Bloom had to go to school, and in this weather, there shouldn't be any school if any of her school supplies got soaked. He looked around the room, spotting Big Mac going through some papers, probably business related over their farm's sales and profits. Granny Smith was napping in her rocker, just like yesterday, and Applejack was in the kitchen making a fresh apple pie, a perfect snack for a rainy day like today. He couldn't wait to have some once it cooled, which would feel like forever once it was done baking.

Suddenly, a knock came from the front door, waking up Winona as she barked. "I got the door, guys!" Sora said, lowering the collie down to the ground as he approached the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Rainbow Dash, along with some other stallions in golden armor, all of them soaking wet from the rain. "Rainbow Dash? What are you doing out in the rain?"

"That's him, guys," she said, pointing a hoof at Sora. "He almost got me killed with those black monsters yesterday, and his freaky magic!"

"What!?" Sora exclaimed. "What are you doing!?"

"Don't play dumb! I knew there was something off about you the minute we bumped into each other the other day! You're up to something, and whatever it is you're planning, it's not gonna happen!" One of the guards dragged the pegasus back before she could attack the teen.

"Sir," the captain said as he approached the door. "I'm going to ask you to come quietly. Refuse, and we will use force."

"Rainbow Dash, I told you to forget about what happened yesterday!" That made the guards more suspicious than ever, Sora realizing his poor word choice as he smacked himself in the face. "Darn it..."

"What in tarnation is goin' on?" Applejack asked as she wondered what the commotion was. "What are the royal guard doing here?"

"Ma'am, step away from the pegasus. He's under arrest for attacking Miss Rainbow Dash yesterday," the captain said.

"What!?" Applejack exclaimed, looking at Sora in confusion.

"Look, this is all a misunderstanding! Let me just explain everything!" The captain and the guards aimed the spears they were carrying at Sora.

"This is your last warning! Come quietly, or we will use force!" the captain barked, not taking no for an answer at this point.

"I'm not dangerous! Just let me-!" Sora couldn't explain himself as Rainbow Dash broke past the guards to take matters into her own hooves, tackling him back inside the house.

"You're not going to explain anything!" she yelled.

Unable to talk his way out of this, Sora had no choice but to run. Wrapping his hind legs around Rainbow's waist, he flung the pegasus over him, smacking her head down hard on the wooden flooring, knocking her in a daze. With his self defense as an assault to the guards, they stormed in to try to capture him. He quickly ran through the house and out the back door in the kitchen, running out into the rain.

As the guards chased after him, Rainbow rubbed her sore head as she sat up. "Rainbow, what in Equestria is goin' on!?"

"That Sora isn't who he thinks he is, Applejack!" Rainbow growled as the stallion easily flipped her over. "Yesterday, these strange black things appeared out of nowhere and attacked me, and he ended up 'saving' me!"

"That don't excuse him for bein' bad!" the farm mare argued.

"You don't get it. He has magic! And he's a pegasus!" Rainbow explained, grabbing Applejack's shoulders and shook her. "When I confronted him yesterday for stealing some rain clouds I placed out in Ponyville, he somehow managed to freeze me in time and dragged me back in town on the clouds he took! He has this giant key he used to cast that spell! He's dangerous!"

"...Rainbow, that's impossible. Nopony can freeze time! And Sora ain't like that at all!" Applejack shoved the cyan pegasus's hooves off her, unable to believe Sora was evil. "He might know much since he lost his memory when Ah found him that one night when a shootin' star fell down near the orchard, but he ain't evil!"

"Oh, forget it! Believe what you want, but he's got you fooled! I'm gonna stop him before he calls more of those black things to pretend acting like a 'hero'!" Rainbow flew out of the house, too quick for Applejack to stop her.

Sora ran through the orchards, avoiding beams being fired at him from the unicorns in the group of guards chasing him. Of all the worst times for him to be running from something, it had to be on a day like this. Even after he saved Rainbow Dash, she still had the nerve to call him out as the one responsible for calling the Heartless. He saved her life, and she didn't trust him. If only he was given the chance to explain, maybe they wouldn't have to use force, but because of that pegasus's stubbornness and misunderstanding him, he was on the run.

He swerved through the trees, avoiding the magical beams either trying to capture him or stun him, making his way out of the orchard and into town. Looking back, he didn't see any sign of the guards, having given them the slip. Unfortunately, he didn't lose the rainbow-maned pegasus bent on stopping someone who had saved her life from becoming a Heartless. Spotting him from above in the downpour, she grabbed a storm cloud and bucked it hard, sending a bolt of lightning down on him. Unable to react in time, Sora shouted in pain as he was struck, quickly shaking off the electricity coursing through his body.

He was tackled again by the speedy pegasus, both of them tumbling across the muddy road. Sora flipped Rainbow off of him, getting annoyed at this point with the mare accusing him after all he did to help her, both from her nearly fatal crash and the Heartless attack.

"Cut it out!" he shouted. "I told you to forget what happened yesterday!"

"So you could try and destroy Ponyville!? It's going to take a lot of convincing to try and trick me, and I'm not easy to fool!" Rainbow argued, charging at him, only for Sora to hold her back as she flapped her wings hard.

"You don't understand! If those things killed you, you'll turn into one of them!" Sora explained, but his words seemed to be falling on deaf ears.

"To build up your monster army!? Not on your life!" Rainbow Dash tried to headbutt Sora, only for him to toss her down, flopping her down to the ground as he escaped.

"What is wrong with her? She isn't listening to a word I say!" As Sora ran, he avoided another swooping tackle from the swift pegasus. He didn't want to use his magic on her again, which would only get her more angry, and he wasn't going to hurt anyone in this world unless they really do mean to intend harm on others or him. After another dodge, he quickly grabbed hold of Rainbow Dash as he forced them to tumble again, this time Sora holding her down as they stopped close to a schoolhouse. "Stop this! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Good, cause I'm gonna hurt you!" Rainbow managed to kick on of her hind legs in between Sora's, making the teen yelp in agonizing pain, doubling over and flipped on his back, where the pegasus struggled to give him a black eye.

Inside the schoolhouse, where Apple Bloom and her class were busy with a group assignment, she overheard something coming from outside. "What's goin' on out there?" She looked out the window and squinted through the pouring rain, gasping in shock as she saw Sora getting beat up by Rainbow Dash. "Sora!?"

Hearing the filly's distress, the other students gathered around the windows to see what she was looking at, catching their teacher's attention. "Everypony, get back in your seats!" Apple Bloom's teacher, a dark magenta earth pony mare with a light pink and white mane, her cutie mark a trio of smiling flowers, looked out the window with them. "What in Equestria?"

While Sora was struggling to get Rainbow off of him, along with ignoring the searing pain from where she kicked him, he heard a sound he did not want to hear come from behind them. "Oh come on. Not now!"

Rainbow heard the noise too, seeing more Heartless surrounding them. "I knew it! You are calling those things to help you!"

"No I'm not! Get off me so I can get rid of them!" She wasn't listening as the Shadows got closer. Sora had to slay the Heartless before Rainbow or any other pony gets hurt, even if it meant knocking her out before they both turned into one of them. Summoning his Keyblade in his hoof, he smacked the guard around the hilt against her head, knocking the pegasus out. "Trying to save your life, and you just keep ignoring the real threat."

As he dealt with the Shadows before they could reach the unconscious pegasus, the foals inside watched Sora in awe as he destroyed these strange black creatures with yellow eyes with an odd looking sword, which had appeared out of nowhere. While Apple Bloom's classmates all asked who that stallion was and wondered how he was able to pull off those awesome moves, the filly was more concerned about why he was being attacked by Rainbow Dash and what those black creatures were. She squeezed by her classmates and ran out of the classroom, wanting to help Sora in some way.

"Apple Bloom!? What are you doing!?" her teacher called out, the filly ignoring her to help the teen.

She ran out into the rain and out into the schoolyard, running toward the danger present around Sora. Apple Bloom skidded to a halt as one of the Shadows rose up from the ground, barring her path and staring at her. She screamed in terror, Sora's ears perking up as he looked at the school, finding Applejack's little sister about to be attacked by a Heartless. Growling, he tapped into the power of his Drive Forms, knowing the risks he'll take if they turn him into his Anti-Form.

His body glowed as a mysterious force burst out from him, the sound of crashing glass echoing across the area as the raindrops around him scattered away from him. As the light around him dimmed down, his black jacket now turned blue, his hooves emitting blue sparkles as he hovered a couple inches off the ground as he was now in his Wisdom Drive Form. With his Keyblade in his mouth, he hover skated toward the Shadow about to thrust his claws into the terrified filly. Without needing to utter a magical spell's name in this form, he aimed his Keyblade above him, causing a powerful magnetic force to swallow up the Shadow and all the other Heartless about to attack Rainbow Dash, all of them flailing about as they spiraled together in a clump.

Sora began casting a barrage of different spells, spinning around rapidly as his Keyblade shone brightly with each magical spell he unleashed: Firaga spells spiraling around him as he flew around the black hole of Heartless, Blizzaga spells shot out and freezing the Shadows, Thundaga spells constantly raining down upon them with each strike being stronger than the last. Finishing off the remaining Heartless that managed to survive, he fired hundreds of blue energy bolts from the tip of his Keyblade, guiding them all up in the air and sending them flying straight into them, destroying the rest of the beings of darkness before the Magnega spell faded away.

Seeing no more Heartless coming at them, Sora sighed, ending his Drive Form and reverting back to normal. "...Wow..." Apple Bloom whispered.

Hearing the filly, Sora approached her and knelt down. "Are you alright, Apple Bloom?" She nodded her head, quickly scooped up in his forelegs as he hugged her. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry," Apple Bloom apologized. "Why was Rainbow Dash attacking you? What were them black things? And that key?"

"I can't tell you everything, Apple Bloom." He lowered the filly down, patting her head. "Get back inside before you catch a cold."

"But what about Rainbow? Ya hurt her," she said.

"I know, but I'll make her feel better. Just head inside before you get into more trouble." Apple Bloom reluctantly headed inside, Sora watching her to make sure she didn't stray off and ignored the awed stares from the fillies and colts watching him through the window. He turned back to the unconscious pegasus, wincing a little as the low blow she gave him began to creep back up on him. "Sorry I had to do that, Rainbow Dash. I didn't want you getting hurt."

With his Keyblade in his hoof, he gently rested the tip of his weapon over the pegasus mare's head. But just as he was about to utter the Cure spell to heal her, a beam of magic struck him from out of nowhere, zapping Sora for a second before he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. From across the road, the unicorn captain approached the stallion, panting slightly after running all around the town searching for him. Using his magic, he formed shackles on the teen's legs, chaining them together, while also tying his wings down tightly to his sides.

As the rest of his troops regrouped on him, he checked on the unconscious pegasus mare, who began to slowly wake from the blow to the head. "Ugh...Where...Wha happen?"

"She just has a concussion," the captain diagnosed. "Two of you take Miss Dash to the hospital in town. The rest of you, carry this one to the train station." They saluted to their commander as two of the guards carried the dazed mare off to the hospital to treat her injuries. While the rest dragged Sora to Ponyville's train station, the captain stayed around as he sensed an unknown magical essence in the area. He noticed small shards of ice on the schoolyard's grass, scorch marks from magical lightning bolts, and a hint of a change in gravity in the air above the scorch marks. "What kind of magic is this?"

Sora groaned, his limbs feeling like jelly as he began to wake up. Whatever hit him that knocked him out, he didn't even see it coming. As he sat up, he heard a clattering sound as he moved one of his legs. Looking down, his front legs were shackled together, as well as his hind legs. He couldn't move his wings, which were also tied down by chains, the teen sighing as he was captured.

"Well, how can this possibly go wrong?" As he asked himself a question that tempted fate, his Keyblade reappeared in his mouth, a common thing that happens if he was too far from his weapon or if someone else has it.

"Hey! Where'd the weapon go!?" He heard one of the guards outside in what looked like a prison car for a train, hearing the others looking around for his Keyblade. One of them opened the cell he was in, the captain in purple and gold armor leering at him. "How the hay did you do that!?" The captain swiped the weapon out of Sora's mouth with his magic, only to have it disappear and reappear back to its owner. "Quit fooling around with me! You're already in way over your head after you ran from us!"

"It does that," Sora calmly said, dismissing his Keyblade. "You keep taking it away, it's just going to keep coming back to me."

"You're treading on very thin ice. Hand over your weapon," he commanded.

"Look, I'm not going to use it. I know well enough if I'm caught," Sora said. "I would have come along quietly if Rainbow Dash didn't tackle me and you guys let me explain what happened."

"You can give your explanation to her highness, Princess Celestia when we get to the castle." The train began to stop, Sora unable to brace himself as he fell flat on his face, hearing steam billow out from the engine. Two guards flanked the teen as they forced him to stand up on his hooves, shoving him out of the cell and bumping into the unicorn captain. "Better set your story straight before you meet the princess, otherwise you'll be dealing with her instead of us."

"Yippee. I don't have to meet your queen. You know queens are always the evil members of the royal family if a woman's in charge?" Sora received a hard punch in the chest from the captain for his joke, coughing heavily as he got the wind knocked out of him. "I-I'm just saying."

"Move!" Not wanting to get hit again, Sora hobbled forward until he reached the entrance to the prison car.

As soon as the doors opened, he squinted as the bright light of the sun blinded him for a moment. When he could see again, he was in another part of the world. He was now in a grand city, where many of the ponies walking around wore fancy outfits, acting all haughty and sophisticated. Farther down the road was a grand castle, the same one he saw before crashing into the world a few days ago. There wasn't a cloud in the sky in this city though, assuming the weather scheduled differently for each town or city in Equestria.

Taking too long sightseeing, the guards shoved him off the station and toward a carriage towed by a couple more guards. The captain opened the doors, lifted Sora in the air, and threw him inside, slamming them shut behind him as he fell on his side.

"I guess this is what the special treatment feels like for a prisoner," Sora mumbled to himself as he watched the city pass by through the small window in the back of the carriage. "I hope their princess isn't like the Queen of Hearts. 'Off with his head.' 'Off with his wings.'" While trying to make light of the situation, it failed to make him positive as he leaned against the wall. "I just hope this world's leader will hear me out and not judge me for trying to be a hero..."


	7. Princess Celestia: Ruler of Equestria

Applejack and Big Macintosh ran through Ponyville, the rain slowly letting up, searching around for Sora and Rainbow Dash. The farm mare had a bone to pick with the pegasus for accusing Sora of being some kind of villain, after all the help he did for them on their farm. They had no idea where the royal guard went to either after they chased after the stallion into their orchard. The Apple siblings looked around as they stopped in the center of the town, still no sign of any of them.

"Consarn it. Where could they have gone?" Applejack looked at the time at the clock tower out in the distance, nearly time for school to end for Apple Bloom. "Ok, Big Mac, ya'll keep searchin' for Sora and Rainbow Dash. Ah'll pick up Apple Bloom from school. Come back to the house if ya don't find them in the next hour."

"Eyup," the red stallion said as the two split up.

Applejack headed for the Ponyville Schoolhouse, taking a look around in case Sora or Rainbow Dash were up ahead. Sadly they weren't as the school appeared in the distance. The bell rang just in time as the fillies and colts either ran off to their homes to hide from the rain alone or with their parents. She didn't see her sister leave, wondering if she got in any trouble with some bullies that picked on her in her class. Applejack walked inside and found her little sister being comforted by her teacher.

"Apple Bloom?" Hearing her sister's voice, Apple Bloom ran up to her and clutched her tightly as she sobbed. "Sis, what's wrong?" The filly couldn't answer, trembling against Applejack's leg. She looked up to her teacher, wondering what happened. "Cheerliee, what happened?"

"I don't even know where to begin," Cheerilee said as she was still recovering from the shock of what had occurred moments ago. "The class got distracted by something outside, and we saw Rainbow Dash fighting with some other pegasus."

"Was he a tan pegasus with a spikey brown mane?" Applejack asked, the teacher nodding at the description. "Darn it, Rainbow Dash."

"That's not the worst of it. From out of nowhere, these...black monsters with yellow eyes rose up from the ground and surrounded them!" The farm pony stared at Cheerilee in shock, Rainbow actually being right with there being black creatures. "That stallion knocked her out with a giant key, which was nowhere on him, and he fought those things. Apple Bloom ran out of the school, thinking she could help, but she was almost hurt by one of those things."

"What!?" She looked down at her little sister, wanting to scold her for running toward dangerous creatures, but she was upset enough as it was.

"He saved her though. Both her and Rainbow Dash," Cheerliee continued explaining. "This jacket he was wearing turned blue, and...and he was using magic to kill those monsters!"

"Magic?" Applejack asked. "...Only unicorns can use magic."

"But he did. My whole class saw it. He shot fire, ice, lightning...It was unbelievable." Cheerilee rubbed her head, still unable to process the horrifying yet incredible event.

"Where did they go?" Applejack asked.

"Rainbow Dash was taken to the hospital." The earth pony teacher paused, biting her hoof as she witnessed what had happened to the teen. "...But the guards...they took that young stallion away."

"...They arrested him..." Applejack growled, definitely going to give Rainbow Dash a piece of her mind.

The farm pony marched through the muddy streets of Ponyville, carrying Apple Bloom on her back as she made her way to the town's hospital. Her sister was still a little shaken up, not only from nearly getting attacked by those monsters, but possibly watching Sora getting hauled off over Rainbow Dash's misunderstanding his actual intentions. As soon as she entered the building, she immediately demanded to find the pegasus's room, which the nurses gladly obliged giving. After navigating her way down the many corridors, she found her room.

Walking inside, she saw Rainbow looking up at the ceiling, bandages wrapped around her head. Applejack gently lowered Apple Bloom on one of the seats in the room for visitors to sit down on as she stood next to the hospital bed. The two mares looked at each other, the farm mare leering at the hotheaded and outright ignorant pegasus.

"...What?" Rainbow asked.

"Ya darn well know what Ah'm glarin' at ya for, Rainbow Dash," Applejack growled. "Ya got Sora arrested!"

"Good! That'll teach him not to trick me." As Rainbow seemed satisfied with what she did, Applejack slammed her foreleg down on the pegasus's chest, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ya got somepony thrown in the dungeon for savin' your sorry flank! Cheerilee saw everythin' when ya'll were chasin' after Sora, even mah sister!" Applejack yelled, not caring if the hospital staff kicks her out for screaming some sense into the pegasus patient. "Ah know there wasn't a bit of bad in his soul! He helped on our orchard, without even complainin'! He saved mah sister's life when one of them monsters almost attacked her!"

"S-So what!?" Rainbow said, trying to regain some air in her lungs. "He probably sent one of those things after her just to make him seem likable!"

"...Y-You...ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME!?" Applejack leapt up onto the bed and shook Rainbow Dash hard. "Our family took a likin' to Sora since Ah helped him, and he likes mah sister! Would somepony who cares that much seriously consider havin' somethin' dangerous attack any of their friends!?" She then lifted the pegasus's head up, forcing her to look at the depressed Apple Bloom. "Look at mah sister's face! She watched somepony who saved her life be taken away because of you assumin' he was some kind of bad guy! Why don't ya tell me why he would save your life from them, even after ya attacked him!?"

"...W-Well, he...H-His magic..." Rainbow stammered as she tried to find an excuse, failing miserably. She was still miffed at him for using magic on her, even though he also used it to heal her injuries when she was attacked. But after now learning Sora also saved her after he knocked her unconscious, her accusation was completely wrong, more afraid of what those creatures were and his powerful magic than his heroics. "...You mean...he's not...?"

"Ah hope you're happy, Rainbow." Applejack shoved the pegasus back down on the bed, climbing down and carrying Apple Bloom, now passed out, on her back. "If Sora really gets thrown in the dungeons in Canterlot, ya'll better find some way to bail him out. You owe him for savin' your life."

"...B-But he knocked me out," Rainbow weakly countered, now feeling guilty.

"Good! Ah hope that knock upside the head finally gave you a few more brain cells!" Applejack left in a huff, slamming the door hard.

The pegasus mare sat in silence as she stared up at the ceiling. No matter what thought she tried to come up with to prove Sora was dangerous, it didn't seem to be the case anymore. She rubbed the side of her head, wincing as she felt where he hit her with his weapon, causing no other serious harm aside from knocking her unconscious. If he wanted to, he would have dealt with her himself instead of letting those monsters attack her. Rainbow sighed, resting her head on the pillow as thought of the many questions she was going to ask him.

While Sora enjoyed his ride as best as he could before being imprisoned for trying to save the day, he looked out at the posh city through the small window in the carriage. He watched as the social elites go about their daily lives, lifting their snouts up in the air, practically hearing their necks crack the moment they lift their heads like that. He half expected some of them to run into other ponies or into a wall with their eyes focused on the sky.

The ride ended all too soon as the carriage made a stop, reaching the castle where he would be flung in the dungeon. The doors opened up, the captain dragging the teen out, making him fall hard on the cobblestone road.

"Get up," the unicorn guard captain ordered.

"Is the ride over? I was kind of having fun." Annoyed at Sora's choice to be comical, the captain kicked him, only for the teen to block it with his forelegs. Seeing it as an act of defiance, the other guards aimed their spears at the pegasus as a warning. "I'm getting up! Sheesh. Grow a funny bone."

He got up on his hooves, shoved forward harshly by the irritated captain of the guard, nearly making Sora lose his footing. Being flanked on both sides, front and back, by the golden armored stallions, they escorted him into the magnificent castle. As they walked through the many corridors, surprisingly not heading downstairs to the basement, Sora took a look around at the elegant interior of the castle. It was pretty welcoming, almost like King Mickey's castle, only everything wasn't so warped as to make it look big and wacky. The floors had red carpeting, flowers tended to with care in vases on small tables along the halls, but what really caught his attention were some of the glass murals on the windows as they were approaching what looked like the throne room.

They seemed to depict events in the world's history. One of them showed what looked like two ponies with both wings and a horn, one white and one blue, defeating a dark unicorn stallion in front of a kingdom made entirely out of crystal. Another one showed a strange looking creature that was a mismatch of every type of animal found in a zoo, its paw and talon controlling three ponies, one of each race, like puppets. The next one showed the same two mares from the first one stopping the being as its body began turning to stone, a rainbow light shining down from six mystical gems above them. The last one he saw confused him, the same two winged unicorns depicted again, only they seemed to be fighting against each other. Those same gems used against the multi-parted chimera were on the white pony's side, and in the background was the full moon, showing that same etched in mare like the real moon.

"Keep moving!" one of the guards shouted, snapping Sora out of his awe as he pushed him forward.

"Easy! I can't admire the artwork?" Sora asked, only receiving another hard shove. "Guess not."

The guards in front of the teen opened the throne room doors, where he spotted what appeared to be a living version of the white winged unicorn from the murals. She was busy going through some documents, too busy to hear them come in. Sora figured this must be their ruler, but there was no way she was some kind of princess with her figure. Before he could question who she was, he was kicked forward, falling flat on his face as the guards saluted to their ruler.

"Your highness, we have captured the pegasus," the stallion announced as Sora sat back up, rubbing his sore nose.

"I call guard brutality!" Sora pleaded, his face slammed back down to the marble floor by the captain's aura. "See!?"

"Still your tongue!" the unicorn shouted.

"Relax, captain." The tall equine stepped down from her throne and approached Sora, lifting his head up to look at her. "He has already been captured." Sora couldn't look away from the mare's flowing mane, wondering just how she was making it move like that with no wind inside. "I will hand down my judgement, but I would like to speak to him alone."

"Yes, your highness." The guards bowed to the mare and left the room, leaving Sora alone with this world's ruler.

As the doors closed, the teen got back up on his haunches, looking around the room and leaning over to see if anyone was behind her. "...So, uhh...where's the princess?"

"You're looking at her," she said with a calm smile.

"...Seriously?" The mare nodded, baffling the Keyblade wielder. He inspected every bit of her, finding it hard to believe someone this elegant, this majestic, and quite possibly wise, was a princess. "...You sure you're not a queen and you have a daughter hiding somewhere in here?"

"I am quite sure." The princess levitated a scroll out in front of Sora. "I'm sure you might be aware of your arrest?"

"I think, but it's not what you think," Sora explained.

"Well, somepony claimed to have seen you summon 'black creatures', use magic no pegasus can actually wield, and has a dangerous key shaped sword." The mare unfurled the scroll, revealing the description of Sora. The teen stared at it, his eyes slowly squinting into a leer at the terrible mugshot of himself. "I think you and he are a pretty close match. But, I believe you are not exactly sinister in any sense."

"Close!? That looks nothing like me! And I sure as he-" Sora froze, looking back up at the princess as he replayed the last thing she said. "...What?"

"I said you are innocent." She rolled the scroll back up and made it disappear. Sora was confused, scratching his head with both his forelegs, still chained together. "I would like to see this sword of yours, if you don't mind."

"...B-But, wasn't I just...And the guards...Here..." She waited patiently as the teen's brain began to suffer from a meltdown, giving up finding the answers to the impossible questions he was bringing up and sighing in defeat. "Alright...But I'm warning you. Don't freak out if it comes back to me."

Since his hooves were a bit tied up, Sora summoned his Keyblade in his mouth, the flash of light not surprising the princess. He felt it being gently tugged away from his teeth, the mare grabbing the weapon in a golden aura. She looked over every detail of it, even the chain hanging off the end of the pommel.

"...So, this is what a Keyblade looks like," she said out loud.

"Yeah, it's a sword shaped like a-" For the second time, Sora did a double take as he heard her call it a Keyblade. "...W-What did you just call it!?"

"A Keyblade. A sword of light that can destroy darkness and unlock any keyhole, no matter what size or shape." Sora's jaw dropped, his eye and ears twitching as this mare somehow knew everything about what a Keyblade could do. "Am I correct?"

"...H-How...?" Panicking, Sora called his Keyblade back to him, the princess unfazed by the weapon's teleportation back to its owner and him unlocking the magical chains binding his limbs together. "How do you know about the Keyblade!?"

"I believe your master, Yen Sid, had described to me what they were while we communicated with each other. A while back, I discovered one of the mirrors given to me as a gift several centuries back had some magical properties, and when it was finally active, I met an...odd creature, who happened to be a wizard." Sora's mind went blank, dropping his Keyblade out of his mouth as it clattered to the ground. "I'm glad to finally meet one of his pupils after waiting for a week for your arrival. I am Princess Celestia, ruler of this world. Welcome to Equestria, Keyblade wielder."

"...I'm sorry. I need to knock myself unconscious. Please hold." Grabbing his weapon in his hoof, Sora flung it up high into the air, letting the flat end of the Keyblade smack into his head hard, knocking himself unconscious.

Celestia stared at the unconscious teen, his leg twitching as a comical bump appeared on his head. "...Well, he was right about one thing; his attitude is far different than I expected." She approached the unconscious stallion, poking the bump on his head. "He didn't mention him to be so...goofy."

After Sora woke up from unconsciousness, he found himself in Princess Celestia's personal bedchambers, the ruler of the world sipping tea across from him. She began explaining to him everything she knew about other worlds outside of her own and what Yen Sid had described to her whenever they spoke to each other. It's like they were long-distance friends, and outright so since Equestria and the Mysterious Tower are several days apart from each other via gummi ship. As much as Sora tried to hide everything about the outside worlds, his master broke that important rule. Celestia must have broken the wizard just from her radiance alone.

"...So...you know about the outside worlds," Sora blandly said, the princess nodding her head as she took another sip of her tea. "And everything about the Keyblade and the Heartless?"

"The Keyblade, a little bit...but these Heartless...I was told about them, but never in my life had I ever seen them." Celestia lowered her cup back down on the table between them, looking at Sora with worry. "Those black creatures are those Heartless, aren't they?"

"Sadly, yeah. Apparently, one of your subjects thought I was summoning them, but they come up out of nowhere," Sora explained. "The Heartless are dangerous. They steal the hearts of living beings, infect that heart with darkness, and create another Heartless. Depending how strong their heart is, that's how strong their Heartless will become." Sora moved a hoof to his chest, resting it over his heart. "Every heart has light and darkness in them, but all the Heartless care about is spreading darkness.

"But the Heartless aren't the only dangerous creatures that may appear. When one loses their heart, they leave behind an empty shell, becoming white husks called Nobodies." Celestia gasped at the mention of another dangerous creature that could be as worse as the Heartless. "Nobodies aren't supposed to exist, yet they do. The same rule applies to their strength; a strong heart, inside of a strong body. Some of them with incredibly strong hearts, they can look exactly how they were as Nobodies, far stronger than the grunts. And what's worse is that Nobodies are smarter than Heartless. In combat, they're more strategic than the Heartless, even in large groups."

"...My goodness..." Celestia looked down, her mane shrouding her face from Sora as she stared at the ground.

"But don't worry about the Nobodies. There hasn't been any sign of them much after I took care of the Nobody group Organization XIII. And the Heartless will all come after me, as long as I have this." Sora summoned his Keyblade, Celestia looking up as she heard him call his weapon. He spun it around in his hoof and hefted it over his shoulder. "The Keyblade is the Heartless's weakness, and they fear it. As long as I'm stuck here, I'll gladly defend your kingdom, your world, from anything that'll threaten to turn everything to darkness."

Sora gave the princess a big, toothy grin, highly confident in his abilities and intending to stay true to his promise. Celestia smiled, believing his words.

"...Your master knew exactly who to send. What is your name?" she asked.

"Sora," he responded.

"Sora..." Celestia nodded her head. "Yen Sid wanted to send you here, because I am in need of...assistance with some issues that may arise in the future."

"If they're anything like the Heartless, then I'll do whatever I can to help keep your world safe, your highness." Sora bowed in respect, causing the princess to chuckle.

"I am a bit curious, Sora. I was expecting you to arrive a few days earlier. What kept you from making it to Equestria?" Celestia asked, making the teen chuckle nervously as he sat up straight, putting his forelegs behind his head.

"Uhh, well...My ship kinda blew up just before I could even fly it down into the atmosphere," he explained. "I crash landed in Ponyville, which is why I said I'm kinda stuck in your world. You wouldn't happen to know what gummi blocks are, do you?" Confused, Celestia shook her head, making the teen sigh. "Of course. I figured as much.

"Oh. And about what I told you and what Master Yen Sid said, you can't tell anyone else about the Heartless, or the fact I'm from another world," Sora added.

"Otherwise, it would affect the world order," Celestia finished. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed...Until anypony else finds out and pesters the truth out of you. Don't expect me to have me bail you out of everything."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that. I get in trouble all the time!" the pegasus laughed. "I can easily get myself out of any sticky situation!"

"Then couldn't you have just escaped captivity from my guards when they caught you?" That caught Sora off guard as he groaned, falling out of his seat comically.

"That would have gotten me in more trouble with your guards!" Celestia giggled as the teen got up, grumbling to himself as his words were twisted around. As Sora leaned back in his seat, he wondered what other dangers were in Equestria aside from the Heartless that were now appearing in this world. "So, since Master Yen Sid has assigned me to come to this world for my own training, I guess that means I'm going to be working for you, Celestia. Whatever you need me to do, I'll obey you like the rest of your guards: angry, violent, and always feeling like a stick's shoved up my butt!"

Sora mimicked the gruff expression of Celestia's royal guard and saluted with his tongue sticking out, causing the princess to laugh at the teen mocking her serious soldiers. "You're quite the comedian, Sora."

"Well, you can blame two of my friends for that," Sora said, dropping his serious guard impression. "They're a bunch of goofs, and one of them is actually named Goofy."

"How coincidental." Using her magic, Celestia made a scroll appear and wrote something down on it with a quill. "Whenever I need you to be on alert for anything, Sora, I will write to you. Though, I can't exactly explain everything in full, it'll be up to you to figure out what it is." Sora nodded, given the scroll with her writing. "Show this to the guards in case they try and stop you. We don't want you to rot in the dungeons."

"Heh. I'll probably just unlock the door myself with my Keyblade." The Keyblade wielder took his leave, bowing to the princess before leaving her room. As he rounded the corner, trying to find an exit, he accidentally bumped into someone. "Whoops. Sorry about-"

"You!" With Sora's unfortunate luck, he ended up running into the guard captain. The stallion slammed the teen into the wall, pinning him tightly. "How did you get out of your bonds!? My spell was unbreakable!"

"Hey, easy! I'm innocent!" Sora pulled out the scroll Celestia gave him. "I'm not a villain! Look! Celestia gave this to me to show you and your guards!"

"That's 'Princess Celestia', you ungrateful little-!" He snatched the scroll in his aura and read what was written. His eyes widened after he finished reading, growling angrily as he rolled it back up and shoved it in the pegasus's face. "I have no idea what kind of magic you have, but if you manipulated her highness-"

"I would never do anything like that," Sora said, remaining calm. "All I did was be completely honest with her. No lies. No manipulation." Just saying the word manipulation angered the teen. After he, Riku, and Kairi were separated when their world was destroyed, Riku had wound up with Maleficent, his best friend believing her lies and forcing him to side with the darkness. It was worse when Ansem possessed his heart, making the troubled teen suffer more and more as he now blames himself for his mistakes, unable to forgive himself for the pain he caused. Sora looked at the unicorn stallion with an angry gaze, not directly at him, but to the wicked witch who tricked Riku. "I almost lost my best friend to someone who fed him lies, making him think I didn't care about him...I'm not that cruel, and I never will be."

The two stared each other down, neither stallion wavering. Eventually, the captain released Sora, giving him a warning glare.

"Cause anymore trouble, and we'll make sure to lock you in a cell for the rest of your life," he warned, going back to his patrol around the castle.

"I never did." After watching the guard captain disappear around the corner, Sora continued on his way out of the castle, wanting to head back to Ponyville and get some rest. He found the entrance and freely left without anymore trouble, flying over the walls and over the city. From the distance, he could see Ponyville down below, the castle and the city he hovered above resting on the side of a mountain. He looked down at himself, realizing just how dirty he was after his tussle against Rainbow Dash. "Well, guess my clothes need another wash...And I need a shower."


	8. Apologies

The sun began its slow descent upon Equestria, the moon rising up in its place, the figure of the mare staring down at the world. Sitting on one of the clouds above Ponyville was Rainbow Dash, having watched the sun set as she thought about what she did. She was admitted out of the hospital, her concussion not that severe since she had a lot of bad falls during her time practicing her tricks. As hardheaded as she was with arguing, her skull was like steel from a crash into a wall or tree.

The mare sighed heavily as Applejack's words rung in her ears, along with the bruise stinging her chest from when the farm mare struck her. "There's no way he's a simple pegasus...I know he saved me, but that doesn't excuse how the hay he can use magic. Or call that weird key thing..." Rainbow rubbed her bandaged head, groaning in misery as she flopped on the cloud. "I'm just trying to keep Ponyville safe...Though, those black monsters seem more dangerous...He had to have called them. How else could those things have shown up?"

While she pouted, her ears perked up as she heard something behind her. She expected another one of those monsters, not wanting to be attacked by them for a third time. Feeling the cloud shift a little from her attacker's weight, she thrust her hind legs into them with a powerful buck, only to yelp as she was flipped on her back, her back legs flung up by the monster. As she landed on her back, she was about to lash out, only to see Sora standing over her.

"You know, you're a pretty easy pony to find at any time of the day," he said with a grin.

"...Y-You escaped?" Rainbow asked.

"More like let off after a misunderstanding. I spoke with Princess Celestia, told her what really happened, and she let me go." He held out a hoof to the mare, feeling a little skeptical. He didn't have his weapon out, and there was no sign of those weird monsters around. Reluctantly, she grabbed his hoof and he helped her up on her haunches. "I was a little surprised at how tall she was. And I thought she was a queen! She has the attitude of one, only without being all sinister and conniving."

"...Wait. Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" she asked, questioning Sora's confusing personality. "I got you thrown in the dungeon!"

"Yeah, well, I think that wouldn't have gone so badly if you didn't attack me first back at Applejack's house." Rainbow was about to retort, but quickly shut her mouth. "And maybe if you listened before you decided to tackle me, I wouldn't have had to knock you out to save you. Again."

"But you-" Sora quickly pressed his hoof against Rainbow's mouth, surprising her at how fast he was able to move while he kept her quiet.

"I get it if you don't trust me, but I'm not the one calling the Heartless." He knew he was going to regret this, but if Rainbow Dash didn't get what he was trying to say and be discreet about it, he had to tell her a few things. "Those creatures are Heartless...They steal the hearts of living beings like you and me. And once they take it from your chest, you'll turn into one of them as well.

"That's why I told you to forget about what happened the other day. That's why I told you to run if they come anywhere near you. They're clearly dangerous, and if you kept me from stopping them, I wouldn't have saved you or Apple Bloom!" Sora looked down, breathing deeply to calm himself down as he lowered his hoof from Rainbow's mouth. "...I would never forgive myself if I let a filly like her have her heart turned to darkness by them..."

"...Applejack told me what happened...when you knocked me out..." She rubbed her sore chest, still feeling Applejack's hoof nearly crack her ribs when she defended Sora. "...The school also saw what happened...Word's been spreading around about you stopping those...Heartless..." He looked up at her, having forgotten there were other foals and teachers that saw him, too concerned with keeping Apple Bloom from getting hurt. "...I know I messed things up, but I was freaked out by that magic you used! Pegasi can't do any of that stuff, and I thought you were going to destroy Ponyville.

"...I guess I did deserve it...and Applejack added a bit more for you when she defended your innocence...I was doing what I thought was right, but I only saw what freaked me out and...didn't listen...So...I'm sorry," Rainbow said, lowering her head in guilt.

Sora gently rested a hoof on the mare's shoulder, looking up to see him smiling at her. "Hakuna matata."

Rainbow raised a brow in confusion. "Hakuna what?"

"Ha-ku-na ma-ta-ta," he said slowly, still confusing the pegasus mare. "A little something I learned. It means no worries."

"Then why didn't you just say 'Don't worry about it'?" she asked.

"Hakuna matata's more fun to say. It also means to put the past behind us. So, how about we start over?" Sora held his hoof out to Rainbow Dash. "I'm Sora."

"...And you are the weirdest stallion I ever met in my entire life." He still had his hoof out with the goofiest grin on his face. "...You're actually serious about really starting things over between us...Have you been hanging out with Pinkie Pie?"

"I met her, though I haven't really spoken with her that much after the other day when I did Applejack's errands. Though, I may get an earful from her later when she throws me a party." Sora began to think about what Pinkie Pie was making in the kitchen at Sugarcube Corner, licking his lips at whatever confectionery delicacy she made behind that curtain. "Speaking of, I'm really dying to try one of those sweets in Sugarcube Corner."

As if on cue, his stomach began growling loudly, not having eaten anything all day today. "Yeah, well, Sugarcube Corner's got some good treats there...How about I buy you something to make up for acting like a jerk?"

"...I'm sorry, but ponies I don't know I can't trust," Sora said as he crossed his forelegs together and looked away, unable to hide the smirk growing on his face.

"...Seriously?" He held out a foreleg, Rainbow groaning in annoyance, indulging the weird stallion and shaking his hoof. "Hi. I'm Rainbow Dash."

"Hello, Rainbow Dash!" The mare grumbled, her eye twitching at Sora's upbeat attitude, even after he looked miserable after being worried about their safety. "What do you recommend at Sugarcube Corner? I'm starving!"

"You're even weirder than Pinkie Pie, and she reeks of weirdness." Rainbow leapt off the cloud and down to Sugarcube Corner, Sora following after her as his stomach begged for food.

After Rainbow Dash bought some pastries for Sora at Sugarcube Corner, immediately gobbling the delicious muffins he wanted to try, the two went their separate ways. Even though they had a bit of a rocky start at first, Rainbow can trust Sora, and she really did promise to keep the names of the Heartless and what they do a secret. And if she ever spotted any of them in Ponyville, she'll find him and he'll handle them, not wanting to risk making him feel guilty if he didn't save anyone.

He arrived at the farm, wondering how worried the Apple family was to know he was arrested. They'll be a little surprised to see him back so soon. As soon as he walked into the front door, Winona heard him and yipped excitedly, leaping at him to lick his face. As he pet the hyperactive collie, Applejack stepped in the living room from the kitchen, gasping in surprise as she saw Sora standing there, her dog wanting more attention from him.

"Sora!?" She ran up to him and wrapped the teen in a death-grip of a hug, squeezing out all the air in his skinny frame. "Ah'm so glad ya'll are ok! What happened!? Did ya escape!?"

"N-Nice to see you, too, Applejack." The mare let go of him, Sora taking in a huge gulp of air. "And I thought your brother was the muscle."

"Will ya quit actin' like a goof and tell me what happened?" Applejack demanded. Sora told her what had happened, though he left out the part about Celestia knowing about the outside worlds when he spoke with the princess. She was a little shocked to know that the princess had let him go just for being honest with her, but at least he wasn't as bad as Rainbow thought he was. "Ah can't believe ya spoke casually with the princess like that. Ah'd be too scared to be in her presence."

"I actually thought she was some sort of queen at first, but boy was I surprised to know that she was a princess," Sora said, petting Winona as she curled up next to him. "Uhh, what kind of pony is she anyway? Aside from being taller than us, she had wings and a horn."

"Princess Celestia is an alicorn. She sort of represent the unity of all three pony tribes into one," Applejack described. "And she's powerful."

"Huh...Well, better than calling her a winged unicorn...or a horned pegasus." Sora let out a yawn, a lot more tired than he thought he was. "I'm a little exhausted. I'm gonna need a shower, then I'm gonna crash."

"Ya'll sure could use one. Ya'll are filthier than a pig in a mud hole." The teen shook his head, taking off his shirt and jacket. "And ya need more laundry done than anypony else in this house."

"Well, if I'm going to be staying here, then I should get down and dirty with the family, right?" Sora asked, giving Applejack a cheeky grin.

"Just get upstairs and clean yourself up, or Ah'm gonna place Winona in your room while you take her doghouse." The pegasus responded by sticking out his tongue and pranced over to the stairs. "And Sora? When you're done, Ah think ya'll should check on Apple Bloom...She was really upset when she saw ya get taken away."

Sora dropped his goofy antics, nodding to Applejack, then headed upstairs to the bathroom. Inside, there was a tub, but no shower head for a quick rinse off. He shrugged his shoulders, deciding to take a quick bath instead, getting rid of the dried off mud that covered his body and hair. After he was fully cleaned, he drained the murky water down the tub, then dried himself off using one of the towels stored in the bathroom's cupboard. With his towel draped over his head to dry his hair, he walked through the second floor hallway, finding Apple Bloom's room, the filly laying on her bed, looking out her window.

Sora hated to see someone as adorable as Apple Bloom so miserable. She must have been scared when the Shadow nearly got her. And seeing him get carried off as he fell unconscious must have made her worry about him greatly. He quietly approached her bed, sitting next to it, the filly unaware of his presence. Reaching a hoof out, he gently nudged her to get her attention.

"Hey, don't tell me my mobile alarm clock's all broken." Her ears perked up at the sound of his voice, turning over to stare at Sora with wide eyes. "I don't want to get a new one, now do I?"

"Sora!" Apple Bloom lunged at him, wrapping her little forelegs tightly around his neck as she wept, happy to see him again.

Sora held her tightly as she cried, gently rubbing the filly's back. "It's ok, Apple Bloom. I'm not going anywhere."

As she calmed down a little, she looked up at Sora with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ah thought Ah wasn't gonna see ya again...D-Did ya escape?"

"The princess let me go once I got to the castle. You will not believe the terrible service those guards gave me when we arrived in that city...Uhh, I don't think I got the name of it," Sora said sheepishly, rubbing his wet hair.

"Canterlot," Apple Bloom said, unable to hide back a smile as Sora joked around.

"Canterlot! I was just going to say that!" That got the filly to giggle a little as he tousled her mane. "But yeah, those guards were rude. Thankfully, Princess Celestia knew I was innocent all along." He leaned closer, as if he wanted to tell a secret to the filly. "Did you know the princess was taller than us? And by tall, I mean massive. She's at least three times bigger than me."

"Maybe," the filly said, earning another noogie from the teen.

"Oh, sure. 'Maybe?'" Sora flopped his wet towel over Apple Bloom, the filly pushing it off her. After a little bit of messing around with the youngest Apple to lift her spirits up, he gently rubbed the filly's head. "You doing ok?"

"Mhmm," Apple Bloom said, nodding her head.

"You sure?" Sora asked. "I know seeing those monsters were kind of scary. Believe me, the first time I saw them, I was scared out of my mind."

"But, Sora...what were they?" she asked. "How did ya beat them? And...when could ya use magic?"

Sora tried to think of something to tell Apple Bloom, but he didn't want to risk upsetting the world order. But, where Rainbow Dash and Celestia were adults, the former ignorant to most of the details and the latter knowing a lot though promising to keep everything a secret, Apple Bloom was only a kid. Would it be too much for her to take in? Can she keep a secret to the source of his abilities?

It would be difficult to hide what he was capable of after today, since many of Apple Bloom's classmates had watched him rescue her and used his skills to destroy the Heartless threat. Maybe the adults might not believe the foals as they were probably excited to see what else he could do, but if Heartless keep appearing in the middle of town, he would have no choice but to break this important rule to keep Ponyville from panicking. As he looked down at the curious filly, he just couldn't lie to a little pony giving him that sad look.

He took in a deep breath and sighed heavily, giving into the cuteness. "...Alright. I'll tell you, but if I do, do you swear you'll keep what you hear a secret?"

"Ah promise," Apple Bloom said, her tail wagging in excitement as she tried to keep quiet in case her siblings would hear them.

"Alright. Now, let's see...I guess I should explain what I used to defeat the Heartless. That's the name of those monsters, by the way," Sora added as he held out his hoof, summoning his Keyblade in a small flash of light. Apple Bloom stared in awe, now knowing how it appeared out of nowhere back at the school. "This is what I call a Keyblade. And yeah...it's also a giant key."

"It's like your cutie mark..." Her eyes trailed down to his flanks, both his mark and his weapon a similar match. "...Does it also unlock big things?"

"Actually, it unlocks everything that has a lock." The filly gasped, looking around for something in her room that has a lock. Sora chuckled, watching Apple Bloom find something to see if what he said was true. She finally found something, a small chest under her bed, locked with a familiar shaped keyhole the teen had seen plenty of times on the random treasure chests he found laying about in the other worlds. The chest's design seemed to fit Equestria's theme to blend it in, colored pink and blue, but on the top of the chest were six gems similar to the ones Sora saw on the murals in Celestia's castle. "Well, that's a peculiar chest."

"Ah found it a couple weeks ago out in the orchard one day," Apple Bloom said. "It was just lyin' in the middle of the field, and it didn't have anypony's name on it. Ah couldn't open it, cause it was locked, but nopony didn't seem to know it was here. Ah took it and hid it away so Applejack and Big Mac won't take it away if it did belong to somepony, but it doesn't. Soooo...Can ya open it?"

"No problem." Sora twirled his Keyblade in his hoof and smacked the top of the chest with the tip of the blade, the chest opening up to reveal its contents.

Apple Bloom's jaw dropped in bewilderment. "...H-How!? Ah thought ya'll were gonna stick it in the keyhole!"

"It's not like any other key, Apple Bloom. But, I do that only for chests. There's another way I can unlock, or lock, things." Sora held out his Keyblade, pointing it at the wall. "This way of opening specific locks, I fire a beam of light into them, and it locks or unlocks, depending on what I want to do with that lock." As he looked down at the chest, he spotted a piece of paper that rested at the bottom of it. "Looks like there was something inside."

"A borin' piece of paper?" Apple Bloom sighed dejectedly. "So much for gettin' a cutie mark as a pirate."

"Why would you want to be a pirate?" Sora asked, laughing at the absurd idea, imagining Apple Bloom dressed like Hook back in Neverland. As he looked down at the paper, there was an image of a blue popsicle with a recipe on how to make it. It was a recipe for Sea-Salt ice cream. "But, it doesn't look like your little treasure hunt was all for nothing. It's a recipe to make a delicious ice cream treat."

"Ice cream!?" Apple Bloom snatched the page and looked at the image of the popsicle.

"Easy there, little filly." Sora grabbed the page before Apple Bloom could drool over it as she imagined how it would taste. "It's already getting late, and you're not going to have any sugar before bed. We'll think about making some tomorrow."

"Aww...ok." Sora dismissed his Keyblade, picking up the filly and laying her down in bed.

"One more thing, Apple Bloom. Don't tell your family everything I talked about with you tonight," the teen said. "I know the Heartless are scary, but I don't want to have anyone else freak out. If you see anymore of them, stay away from them and come find me. I'll make sure to protect you and everyone else in Ponyville."

"Ok, Sora. Ah promise." Apple Bloom yawned, Sora gently tucking the exhausted filly under her covers. "Maybe Ah can get a cutie mark in Heartless findin'."

"Hey, don't get too carried away." He poked her muzzle, then gently patted her head. "Good night, Apple Bloom."

"Night, Sora." As Apple Bloom fell right to sleep, Sora gently closed the chest and pushed it back under her bed.

He quietly exited the filly's room, closing the door softly. He headed back to his own room, unable to stifle his yawn as he was ready for bed too. While he laid down on his bed, Sora pulled out the recipe for Sea-Salt ice cream, staring at the ingredients needed to make it.

"Hmm...I wonder if I can ask Pinkie if she can make this." Shrugging his shoulders, he placed the page on his side table, rolling over onto his side and fell asleep. "What a day..."


	9. The Return of Nightmare Moon

A couple weeks have passed after Sora met Princess Celestia, life in Ponyville pretty quiet. Thankfully, for the Keyblade wielder, the Heartless haven't shown themselves during the time, either waiting to ambush him or gather more of a horde to try to take the town over. Even if they did attempt to do that, Sora could easily take care of them.

During that time, it's been a pretty uneventful two weeks, if he didn't count Pinkie's belated surprise party the next day, the whole town officially welcoming him as a member of Ponyville. The party was a blast, one of the best ones Sora had ever had. As childish as most of it had been, he didn't care as long as he enjoyed himself. At least he finally found out what Pinkie Pie was making that day he first met her: a large cake in the shape of his Keyblade, or his cutie mark as she explained, several hearts similar to the ones the Heartless steal or release made out of pink frosting were randomly placed around the cake, and a star-like charm at the tip of the Keyblade. How Pinkie knew exactly how Kairi's charm looked without even noticing it, he didn't question it, taking earth pony mare who ran Sugarcube Corner's advice to not question how she works.

While partying that day, several of the fillies and colts from Apple Bloom's class, who had watched him fight the Heartless, all surrounded him and begged to see his awesome moves again. He had to sadly turn them down, already garnering too much attention and saying more than he should have to a few who knew about what little he did say about himself. Along with the young Apple celebrating, Sora spotted Rarity's sister, Sweetie Belle, though every time he looked at her, she would hide somewhere with a big blush on her cheeks. She must have been as shy as Fluttershy, which was a little disappointing for Sora, since he barely got a word out of the timid pegasus when they first met, and she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe one day, she might warm up to him in time.

At least the party was great. Fun games, though most of them were meant for kids, delicious food, especially that cake Pinkie made, and making some new friends. It was an exhausting day of fun, but it was one of the greatest days of the teen's life. But, as all good days come to an end, it's back to the old grind the next day, helping the Apple family with their chores.

The days passed, many with no dangerous threats, which was good for Sora's case, nothing too special that went on. Today, though, was going to be exciting. While the teen was busy cleaning up the barn, Apple Bloom came running in and rammed into him.

"Sora! Ya'll aren't gonna believe what Applejack heard in town hall!" Sora had to press the bouncing filly back down to the ground before she shot up off the ground.

"Apple Bloom, what sugar did you eat that's going to lift you off like a firework?" he asked, wondering why she was excited.

"Ya know how tomorrow's gonna be our family reunion, right?" Sora nodded, Applejack telling him of their upcoming reunion with their relatives, gladly helping them set things up for the family. "Well, the day after is the Summer Sun Celebration, and Applejack said that Ponyville was picked for Princess Celestia to come down and raise the sun!"

"...Uhh...'Raise the sun?'...I thought the sun and moon moved on their own...or do they?" Sora mentally scolded himself, forgetting to study up on Equestria's differences compared to his world.

"Nope! Princess Celestia moves both the sun and moon every day!" The teen whistled, amazed to know the alicorn was a lot stronger than he expected. It seemed that this world had their own sun and moon, which she actually controls. "And the Summer Sun Celebration is a holiday where we celebrate the defeat of Nightmare Moon, and it's been almost one thousand years since that day."

"A-A thousand years!?" Sora exclaimed, surprised to know how old Celestia really was.

"Uh huh! And there's a story around it too, but it's just an old pony tale." As much as Sora wanted to laugh at the unintentional pun Apple Bloom made, he quickly grabbed the filly and placed her on a pile of hay while he laid on his stomach, resting his head on his forehooves.

"You have got to tell me this story!" Sora said with excitement, curious as to know what had happened.

"Ok! Now, let's see..." Apple Bloom though, making the teen anxious. "Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two sisters who ruled the land: the oldest sister, who raised the sun and brought the day, and her younger sister, who raised the moon and brought the night."

"Sister?" Sora questioned, never knowing Celestia had a sibling.

"The two sisters maintained balance in the kingdom and all their subjects," Apple Bloom continued, obviously memorized by heart. "As time wore on, the young princess became resentful as ponies slept through her night and played in her older sister's day. One day, the youngest sibling refused to lower the moon. The older sibling tried to reason with her, but she didn't listen, and let the bitterness in her heart transform her into the most dangerous pony in all of Equestria; Nightmare Moon.

"She threatened to shroud the kingdom in eternal darkness, makin' the night last forever. But before she could do that, the eldest princess used six powerful jewels that banished Nightmare Moon straight to the moon. Those gems were known as the Elements of Harmony, the most powerful magical items in all of Equestria." Hearing this part of the story, Sora thought back to that mural of Celestia fighting again that dark mare, those six gems around her and the visage of the moon with that same dark mare on the surface. Those gems had to be the Elements of Harmony, and, sadly enough, that mare was Nightmare Moon, Celestia's younger sister. Where the story seemed exciting to the others, it was really a depressing tale from a thousand years ago, retelling the distressing events of her confrontation with her little sister over their status as rulers of the kingdom. "And since that day, Princess Celestia has raised and lowered both the sun and moon, and we celebrate Nightmare Moon's defeat on that day, where a lucky town or city is chosen for the princess to raise the sun for all of us to see her amazin' magical power, bringin' a new dawn to another peaceful year. The end."

While Apple Bloom smiled as she shared this story, Sora wasn't. It seemed like he wasn't the only one hiding secrets from everyone. He remembered seeing how upset she got after he explained what the Heartless were, probably reminding her of her banished sister. He couldn't blame her for being scared, watching her sister transform into something sinister, and casting darkness on the land could have meant her heart might be shrouded in darkness, her anger and resentment festering deep inside of her.

"...Wow...That's uhh...That's quite a...pony tale." Apple Bloom frowned, expecting him to have stayed excited throughout the whole story. Sora stood up, lost in thought, rubbing the back of his head, feeling sorry for the princess. "...I'm uhh...I think I got...some other chores to do..."

"Oh. Ok." As Apple Bloom ran off to help her siblings prepare for their family reunion, Sora flopped into the pile of hay, staring up at the barn's ceiling.

"...That's not a good story..." he whispered, unable to believe how Celestia was able to cope with the loss of her sister. As he pondered the alicorn's heart-wrenching past and the difficulties she must have faced, his Keyblade suddenly appeared without his command, forcing his hoof to point it in the air as a small light sparked from the tip. Appearing in a flash of light above him, a rolled up scroll fell and landed on his chest. "...What the heck? That's new..."

He looked at the scroll, branded by Celestia's cutie mark as its seal. Curious, he opened it up and read it to himself.

 _Dear, Sora,_

 _Sorry for the surprise message. If you are wondering how I was able to send you this scroll, when I held your Keyblade, I memorized the magical energy inside of it, making it easier to send to you than through the mail system. I will be sending you anything I wish for you to do for me to help protect our world and my subjects this way, keeping it confidential between us._

 _If you have heard, within two days is the Summer Sun Celebration, and I have a bad feeling something terrible will happen. Tomorrow, I will be sending my pupil, Twilight Sparkle, along with her baby dragon assistant, Spike, to Ponyville to oversee the preparations. I want you to watch out for her and five others._ I believe they, and you, can save my sister. _Just make sure nothing goes wrong for me until then._

 _Princess Celestia_

At least Sora now knew exactly how that happened, Celestia's magic far more vast than his own. But he could see the scratched out line she had crossed out, having a feeling he knew what she wanted him to do. Though how he would save Nightmare Moon sounded impossible. His Keyblade destroys the darkness, and if the princess's heart was too far gone in the darkness of her hatred toward Celestia, it might be too late to save her. That doesn't mean he was going to back down, wanting to reunite the sisters together after a thousand years of separation and banishment.

"Don't worry, Celestia. I'll find a way to free your sister from the darkness inside of her." Sora rolled up the scroll, but had one big question in mind that the princess was cryptic about. "What did she mean about me, her student, and five others being able to help her?"

Early the next morning, Sora headed into the center of Ponyville to meet up with Celestia's pupil, Twilight Sparkle and her assistant, Spike. It shouldn't be that hard to find them if he had to look for a baby dragon, but as long as he wasn't as dangerous as Maleficent in her dragon transformation, he wouldn't have to worry. As soon as he had gotten up, Applejack's relatives from across Equestria had already begun arriving. Apple Bloom wanted him to stay and meet the rest of their extended family, he didn't want to impose, not exactly a member of the Apple family.

After waiting around for a while, he spotted a pair of pegsi guards carrying a chariot behind them through the air, a lavender unicorn mare and a purple and green scaled baby dragon sitting in the chariot. As soon as they touched down, the passengers climbed out, though Sora received a glare from the two guards, probably being a couple of the several guards that tried to arrest him.

"Ok, so Princess Celestia told me we're supposed to be meeting a stallion in a black jacket to guide us around-" As the unicorn mare turned to look in Sora's direction, the teen grinned and waved at her. "-...Ponyville...?"

"Well, he seems like a nice guy," the dragon said as he carried a scroll in his claws.

"And he looks like that weird stallion in that terrible drawing over that red herring of a threat." She thanked the guards for carrying them across the sky as the duo approached Sora. "So, you're the pony Princess Celestia assigned to us to go through everything for the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration?"

"Yes, ma'am. My name's Sora." He held out his hoof to her, though she didn't accept it, staring at him skeptically. "...What? Not the friendly type?"

"...No...You just look like a horrible description the princess was given about a dangerous stallion a couple weeks ago," she said.

"Aww, don't listen to her," the dragon said as he approached the teen. "She's just a little mad about the princess not listening to her 'premonition' about Nightmare Moon. "I'm Spike, and that's Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's pupil."

"Well, glad to meet a friendly dragon in these parts," Sora said as he shook Spike's claw, though he felt a little jealous since he had digits on his hands. "Welcome to Ponyville! One of the friendliest places in Equestria!"

"Let's just get this over with," Twilight mumbled as she passed the two males.

Sora swiftly appeared in front of the unicorn, making her yelp in surprise as she bumped into him. "Come on, Twilight. The least you can do in a new town is to make a new friend." Twilight said nothing and kept leering at him. "Ok, maybe not with me, but how about someone else?" Sora looked around to find a suitable new friend for the grumpy mare, luckily spotting Pinkie Pie approaching them. "How about her?"

"Yeah, come on, Twilight," Spike said, helping Sora. "Just give it a try."

Twilight let out an annoyed sigh, getting it over with so she wouldn't be bothered by the two boys. "Uhh...hello?" Pinkie leapt into the air and let out a loud gasp, speeding off somewhere in a pink blur. Even though Sora had met Pinkie a few times, and all of those times involving random bits of nonsense and unexplainable actions, it was just a normal thing around here. "...Well, that sure was something."

"Ok, Pinkie might not have been the best choice..." Sora felt something off with his clothes, moving his hoof around until he found something he didn't remember putting in one of his pockets. He pulled out a party invitation, chuckling to himself, knowing exactly who's party it was going to be for. "At least someone's going to make a new friend."

"She gasped and ran off," Twilight said in monotone. "Can we please move on with this so I can get to the library?"

"...Alright then. Where to first?" Sora asked, a little disappointed with Twilight rushing to check on the Summer Sun Celebration.

"First, is the food for the banquet," Spike answered as he looked at the list. "Down at Sweet Apple Acres."

"Hey, I actually work with the family on the orchard! Right this way!" Sora lead Twilight and Spike down the road leading to the apple orchard. "You guys are going to love the food the Apple family makes. Best tasting apple recipes you'll ever sink your taste buds into." As they reached the white picket fence along the road, seeing the large number of apple trees across the orchard, they spotted Applejack run up to a nearby tree and buck it, sending all the apples falling into the buckets underneath its branches. "And here's one of them right now. Applejack!"

The farm mare looked over, waving at them as she approached Sora along with the two new arrivals. "Back so soon, Sora?"

"Just for a little. I'm giving a couple of guests a tour of the town as they make sure things are going well for the Summer Sun Celebration." Using a wing, he pushed Twilight forward, surprising the unicorn with how much strength he had for being so lanky. "This is Twilight Sparkle. She's looking into the food for the banquet tomorrow."

"Err, yes, I am, and-" Applejack grabbed Twilight's hoof and began shaking it hard.

"Well, howdy, Twilight! Pleasure makin' your acquaintance!" The moment she let go, Twilight couldn't stop shaking, both her foreleg and her body. Sora assisted the unicorn, keeping her still as she rubbed her sore leg. "Ya'll came by just in time for some good eatin', perfect time to taste what we got in store for tomorrow!" Applejack approached a hanging triangle resting on a nearby post as they headed for the barn, ringing it rapidly. "SOUP'S ON, EVERYPONY!"

In a controlled stampede, all of Applejack's relatives ran up and surrounded them, Sora whistling in awe at the amount of Apples in this massive family. "Were there more of them that came here before I left?"

"I'd rather be in and out before she starts-" Applejack quickly stuffed a ripe apple in Twilight's mouth, silencing her unheard complaints as the mare began introducing her family.

With each one she named, they all had an apple dish related to their names, and each one sounded more and more delicious to Sora with each bit of food piled on the nearby picnic table. Applejack saved her blood-relatives for last, introducing Big Macintosh, then Apple Bloom, and finally Granny Smith, who was sleeping in her rocker nearby.

"Granny Smith, we got guests!" Applejack shouted, startling the elder mare awake as she mumbled to herself, her creaky limbs guiding her over to the table. "Now, ya'll are a part of the family, just like Sora."

Twilight spat out the bits of apple that was thrust in her mouth, completely horrified at the idea. "Uhh, well, I can see the food is all handled well," she said with a nervous chuckle. "We better get going!"

"But don't ya wanna stay for brunch?" Twilight turned to Apple Bloom, giving the unicorn a sad looking pout.

That struck Sora as he felt his heart explode in sadness, comically falling over, but it didn't seem to affect Twilight. "Sorry, but I have a lot of stuff to do before the day ends."

The teen quickly sat up, appalled at how heartless Twilight was being to the Apples' hospitality. "Oh, come on, Twilight! How can you say no to that face!? I can't!" Sora flapped over to Apple Bloom, holding the filly up to her chest as she still gave those sad puppy dog eyes that would easily win him over several times. "You can't just turn down free food, or the depressing look of sadness from a filly like her."

He mimicked the same pout Apple Bloom had, quivering his lower lip for added affect as he affectionately pet her mane. Twilight glared at the random stallion, behaving almost as strangely as Pinkie Pie earlier, if not more awkward. With all of the Apple family's eyes on her, and her guide refusing to continue moving through her list of preparations to check on, she gave a sigh of defeat.

"...Fine. We'll stay." The whole family cheered, even Spike as the little dragon made a beeline for the food.

While Twilight was dragged by the earth ponies toward the table, Sora held out a hoof out to Apple Bloom, giving him a high five. They joined the rest of the family and indulged themselves on the delicious apple morsels laid out for them all.

After eating a brunch of apple goodies, Sora walked along the road with a satisfyingly full Spike, but an overly stuffed Twilight. "Urgh...I think I ate too much pie..."

"You can't deny it was delicious, right?" Sora asked as he looked back at the unicorn. She only glared at him, groaning in agony as her full belly was distended from the food she ate. "...I'll take that as a maybe. So, what's next on that list?"

"Uhh..." Spike opened the scroll after checking off the first item on the list with a quill. "The next thing is a clear sky, a pegasus named Rainbow Dash in charge of that."

Looking up, they saw it was not indeed clear, clouds littering the skies of Ponyville. "...Well, seems like Miss Rainbow Dash is shirking off on her duties. Princess Celestia will surely hear about this."

While Twilight complained, Sora's ears perked up as he heard the pegasus they were talking about flying in low. "Look out!"

Sora shoved Twilight out of the way just in time, Rainbow tackling into the teen hard and knocking them both in a mud puddle. Both pegasi groaned, Sora more than Rainbow Dash after breaking her fall. The cyan mare slowly sat up, shaking off some of the mud in her hair.

"Messed that up again," she said.

"You really love to beat me up, don't you, Rainbow Dash?" Sora asked as he sat up himself, cracking his back, the sound making the mares flinch at the disturbing sound.

"Wait. She's Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Yo," Rainbow said, raising a hoof up. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you had an assignment to do for the Summer Sun Celebration by clearing the skies for tomorrow, yet you have barely done anything. Lousy, reckless, and outright irresponsible." While Twilight spoke, Rainbow ignored her while she helped clean Sora off, grabbing one of the rain clouds and drenching him clean of the mud.

He shook himself dry, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. "Actually, Rainbow Dash could clear the sky pretty quickly. She could do it in about a minute."

"A minute?" Rainbow scoffed. "I can clear this sky in ten seconds flat!"

"That's physically impossible," Twilight said, going with logic more than Rainbow's agility.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Rainbow goaded.

"I don't need to bet. There is no possible way anypony could move that fast and clear a town of this size's cloud cover in exactly ten seconds," the unicorn argued, not noticing Sora appear behind her, carrying a stopwatch.

"Well, how about we see just how much time it takes. I'm warning you though, she is a lot faster than you think." With the timer ready, Rainbow Dash crouched low as she prepared for takeoff. "Ready!? GO!"

As soon as he pressed the button, Rainbow sped off and destroyed every cloud throughout Ponyville, a rainbow blur zooming across the sky. After taking care of nearly every single cloud, the pegasus mare had to show off, flipping around as she destroyed the last cloud and touched down next to the stunned unicorn. Sora had stopped the timer and showed Twilight, making her jaw drop as it read ten seconds exactly.

"See? What did I tell ya? Ten. Seconds. Flat." Twilight was speechless, staring into space, completely dumbfounded.

"...I think we broke her," Sora said, putting the stopwatch away. "Speaking of 'breaking', what were you doing that caused you to almost send Twilight to the hospital?"

"I was practicing a trick to show off to the Wonderbolts when they show up for the Summer Sun Celebration!" Rainbow excitedly said.

"...Uhh...Who are the Wonderbolts?" Sora asked, though regretting to ask as he saw the shocked expression on the pegasus's face.

"You...don't know...who the Wonderbolts are!? Have you been living under a rock!?" The teen stared blankly at Rainbow Dash, the mare remembering he never had a clue about anything from the day they met. "...Oh...Right. Uhh, the Wonderbolts are a group of stunt flyers, performing all across Equestria pulling off awesome moves. I've always wanted to be a Wonderbolt ever since I was a filly, and once they see what I can do, I'm sure to be one in a heartbeat."

"Oh. I'd actually like to see what they can do." Even though Sora could probably run rings around flight performers, he was interested to see what kind of routines they could do.

"Yeah. It's gonna be epic! I'm going back to practicing. I'll see ya later, Sora!" Rainbow flew off to continue working on her own performance, Sora hoping she won't crash into something again.

"Alrighty. Let's get back to the little tour and the next agenda on your list." As the spiky-haired teen turned back to Twilight, she was still frozen in her shock. He walked up to her and waved a hoof in her face, but no reaction. "I think we did break her."

"That was amazing though!" Spike exclaimed. "Can you do any of that, Sora!?"

"Maybe. But, I don't think I want to try and one-up Rainbow. Now, let's see how we can wake up sleeping beauty here." Sora tapped his chin with his hoof, but he couldn't come up with anything. "Eh. I'll just carry her." He wrapped his forelegs around Twilight's barrel, flipping her over belly up and carried her in his hooves, the act making her yelp and snap back to reality. "Oh! Good afternoon! Finally awake?"

"What are you doing!?" Twilight slapped Sora in the face, causing him to drop her by accident.

With her face blushing madly, she stormed off to the center of Ponyville, Spike following after her as he laughed at both Twilight's embarrassment and Sora's failed attempt at being chivalrous. "Is this what I get for being a gentleman?" he questioned himself, rubbing his cheek.

As they reached town hall, the next thing on Twilight's checklist was the decorations. As soon as they entered the main building of the town, the trio spotted Rarity on the far end of the room, going through several decorations to put on for Princess Celestia. The moment Spike caught sight of the unicorn fashionista, the little dragon began seeing hearts, immediately infatuated with the mare.

"Well, decorations are suitable for the princess," Twilight said, both ponies ignorant of the flustered baby dragon fixing his spines to make himself look good.

"Yeah. Rarity's also a pretty good fashion designer. You should see her clothing line." As the lavender unicorn noticed Sora standing too close to her, she used her magic, pushing the pegasus far from her. "...And you're still mad at me for trying to carry you over to the next location."

"Yes. Yes I am." After putting up another ribbon to make the aesthetics of the room to the standards of a princess, Rarity turned to the front door of town hall and saw Sora.

"Sora! Wonderful timing, darling!" Rarity said. "Don't you think this is perfect for Princess Celestia?"

"I think so. Seems like we can cross that off the list, huh, Spike?" Hearing no response from the baby dragon, he looked down at Spike, seeing him lost in a trance as he stared at Rarity with a big, goofy grin on his face. "Oh great. Now we lost Spike."

"What list are you talking about?" the white unicorn asked.

"Oh, just something for Twilight to check on preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. She's actually from Canterlot, and I'm showing her around while they-" Sora was immediately flung into the other end of the room by Rarity, making him crash into the wall while she got up in Twilight's personal space.

"Canterlot!?" she asked with excitement. "You live in Canterlot!?"

"Uhh, y-yes?" Twilight slowly backed away from Rarity as she got way too close to her liking.

"Oh, I am so envious! The glamour! The sophistication! The livelihood! It's always been my dream to go there!" Rarity soon began rambling on and on about what she expected in the city, gushing heavily over what she would do, meeting the elitist ponies that thrive in the popular city, and so on.

As Sora pulled himself together, he shakily walked up to Twilight and Spike, grabbing the love-struck dragon and placing him on his back. "I think we're done here."

"I agree," Twilight nodded as the two slowly backed away and out of town hall, leaving Rarity to ramble to an invisible audience.

As Sora lead Twilight to the outskirts of Ponyville, the next and final thing on the unicorn's list was the music. The only pony Sora knew who was going to be providing music was, ironically, Fluttershy. How someone as shy as her would have the music for Princess Celestia was a mystery to him. They walked up the hill along the path to the shy pegasus's cottage, hearing the sounds of birds tweeting a fanfare in perfect harmony. Leading the birds singing in the tree was Fluttershy, hovering before them with a conductor's baton.

"Huh...Music sounds good. And an actual bird choir, too," Sora said.

"You mean you had no idea what she was going to do for music?" Twilight asked.

"Actually, I don't know much about Fluttershy. She's a pretty timid pony." Sora scratched the back of his head. "I think she finds me intimidating or something."

"She probably dislikes stallions. Especially ones like you who think sweeping a mare off her hooves will get them to like you." Twilight walked past him, smacking his snout with her tail as she approached Fluttershy.

"It's not like I was hitting on her," Sora said. "Maybe she's the one who doesn't like guys."

"Twilight's actually been more...secluded most of her life," Spike said, having snapped out of his love-struck daze. "She doesn't really have any other friends she hangs out with. Always studying, learning magic, studying, giving lectures to me when I say something incorrect, studying."

"...Wow...That's pretty sad...She has no idea what she's missing." Sora and Spike watched as Twilight tried to strike a conversation with Fluttershy, only scaring her bird choir and the pegasus. She tried to introduce herself and get her name, but like how Fluttershy acted around him, she was quiet and hid behind her mane. Twilight eventually gave up as the birds came back to their perch, slouching back to the amused teen. "Guess it didn't work out, did it?"

"Shut it. We're done. Let's get to the library." As Twilight walked on ahead, the moment Sora turned to follow her, Fluttershy saw Spike and immediately pounced on his back, pinning him down to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! A baby dragon!" Fluttershy exclaimed, being the loudest Sora had ever heard the mare speak. "I've never seen a baby dragon before!"

"Well, now you have," Spike said.

"And he can talk!" the pegasus gasped. "What's your name?"

"I'm Spike," he introduced himself.

"Hi, Spike. I'm Fluttershy." Twilight groaned in annoyance while Sora slowly began waking up from his daze. "I must know everything about you!"

"Ok. I don't mind giving an autobiography on my life so far." As Spike began talking about his life from the moment he was born, Sora didn't move, not wanting to spook Fluttershy sitting on his back.

"Well, she made a new friend, at least," he said, though Twilight grew furious with the delays, her eye twitching as she growled.

While Twilight and Sora headed down to Ponyville's library, Spike, sitting on the teen's back, continued telling Fluttershy, following them, about his life. It was pretty interesting and hilarious with some of the details he described, especially with some of them involving Twilight when she was a filly. The unicorn, however, was getting fed up with everything as the sun was setting and what she wanted to do had been constantly delayed by the preparations taking longer than she expected. As soon as the library was in sight, which was a large, hallowed out oak tree named the Golden Oak Library.

"Finally! We're here!" Twilight exclaimed, silencing Spike's storytelling. "It's nice to meet you two, but I think it's time for me to put Spike to bed. He is just a baby dragon after all."

"I'm not tired," Spike said, only for Twilight's faint aura to shove him off Sora's back.

"Oh no! He fell down! Poor wittle guy too sweepy to stay up!" She picked up the dazed baby dragon and carried him inside the dark library, leaving the pegasi outside.

"...Well, that was a bit rude." Sora and Fluttershy looked at each other, the timid mare looking away and moved her bangs over her face. Guess she still needed some time to get to sum up the courage to talk to him. They both soon heard a whistle come from behind the library, spotting Pinkie ushering them into a back window. "Guess it's time for Twilight's 'Welcome to Ponyville' party."

Sora ran up to the window first, then Fluttershy after he disappeared inside the dark library. He was glad he didn't see any glowing yellow eyes, otherwise this surprise party was going to be the horrible kind and not the fun kind.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," he heard Spike say.

"Sorry, Spike, but I had to do that so I can at least get some studying done to stop Nightmare Moon." Sora's ears perked up as he heard Twilight talk about Nightmare Moon. "We've been constantly delayed all day today by these crazy ponies, and that...Sora pegasus was a bigger nuisance than the others!"

"Ouch," Sora whispered, his friendliness not intending to steer her away from him.

"Where the hay is the light switch?" Twilight felt around for the lights, but as she turned them on, everyone hiding inside jumped out from their hiding spots.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted, shocking Twilight as she groaned in irritation.

Pinkie popped up in front of her, throwing confetti from her hooves. "Surprise!"

"Oh for the love of Celestia..." Twilight rubbed her forehead, feeling a migraine coming on.

"You were surprised, weren't ya!? Huh!? Huh!?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, bouncing up and down as she followed the annoyed unicorn. "At least my surprise party for your is being described unlike Sora's, only mentioning the delicious cake and the party games and Sweetie Belles infatuation with him! Ugh. Sooooo boring!" As Sora heard Pinkie rambling, he was going to question what she was talking about, but knew better than that. Twilight approached the buffet table, where she poured a bottle of something in a cup, ignoring Pinkie Pie as she continued talking. "But I threw this party because you needed new friends! And making new friends means having more fun, and more fun means even newer friends! That's why I gasped real loud and ran off cause I had to invite all of Ponyville! And Sora was lucky enough to be the pony to guide you around and distract you while I set this all up!"

"...Yeah. Sure, Pinkie. Let's go with that," Sora chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. As Twilight put the bottle she poured down, the teen's eyes widened at the label of the bottle, showing a picture of a fire burning intensely with the words "Hot Sauce" written above it. "Wait, Twilight! Don't drink-" Too late. Twilight began sipping out of the cup of hot sauce, unaware of the spicy condiment she mistook for a beverage. "-that..."

The moment she realized what she drank, her face lit up as her cheeks were puffed out. She yelled out in pain and ran into a bathroom, dousing out her burning mouth in the faucet. Sora sighed, hating the fact that someone like Twilight was this antisocial. Fluttershy had at least come along, even though she was more of a wallflower and too timid to talk, but the unicorn didn't seem to be interested in having any friends in her life at all. He didn't even notice Pinkie pouring some hot sauce on a cupcake and ate it, not bothered by the spicy taste over the sweet icing of the pastry.

As the party lasted for hours, only until it was almost time for the sun to rise, Twilight holed herself up in one of the library's private rooms, used for the residents that live there. Since no one lived in the library, she didn't care about the rules. Sora walked in the room and found the grumpy unicorn looking out at the window, a pillow over her head to drown out the noise going on downstairs. He brushed off some confetti that got in his hair and hovered up to the ledge where the bed rested.

"Not much of a partier, huh?" Twilight didn't answer, too focused on staring at the moon. Sora looked out the window and saw the image of Nightmare Moon, Celestia's younger sister, trapped on the massive hunk of space rock for over a thousand years. "...I overheard you earlier before the party started. About Nightmare Moon."

"So? Why would you care?" the unicorn questioned.

"Well...it might be due to the fact that Celestia herself has given me a task of my own. Before you even arrived in Ponyville yesterday." She looked at him in confusion, appalled at disrespecting Princess Celestia's title. "I'm curious to know as to what you meant. What did you mean when you said you needed to stop Nightmare Moon?"

"...I-It's none of your business," Twilight said, only to have the pillow gently taken away from her as she tried to cover her ears from the loud noise.

"Twilight, if this is serious, then I need you to tell me." Sora hopped up on the bed, blocking her view of the window for her to focus on him.

Seeing he won't let up until she gave in, Twilight sighed and told him. "The other day, I was reading through the tale of Nightmare Moon. What was peculiar about it was that, as of today, it has been exactly one thousand years since her defeat. I looked through every book in my library in Canterlot, and there was something referenced with the Elements of Harmony and the Mare in the Moon. 'Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aide in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night.'"

"...So, you're saying that Nightmare Moon is coming back?" Sora asked. "Today? As of this moment?"

"Yes...but Princess Celestia disregarded my warning and sent me to Ponyville to oversee the Summer Sun Celebration..." She looked out the window again, staring at the mare shining from the moon. "She told me to come down here and make friends, when she should be preparing for Nightmare Moon's return...Or...maybe she was right all along, and I shouldn't worry."

"I think she's right about one thing; making friends." Twilight looked back at Sora, giving her a grin. "You may not know much about me, but I've made many friends in the past, long before I even arrived in Ponyville. Sometimes, in situations, whether they're dangerous or calm and peaceful, you can't really do everything on your own. Spike told me you never really made any friends when you were little."

"I do have friends," she argued.

"Give me some names, then," Sora challenged, crossing his forelegs over his chest.

"Ok. There's...Umm..." Twilight began thinking, unable to make up anything as the teen saw through her lie. "...There's...uhh...Spike?"

"He doesn't count." She was about to open her mouth, only for Sora to stay one step ahead of her. "Celestia and your family don't count either." Twilight fell silent, giving up. "You've spent too much time studying and learning things that you missed out on hanging out with others and having fun. And sometimes, the best way you can make a new friend is to give them a chance and look past their faults. Try me, for example. What fault of me do you see that you can't stand?"

"...Your...weird and goofy personality." Sora chuckled, knowing that would be the first thing she would mention.

"Well, you better get used to that. Cause that's me in a nutshell." The teen rubbed the back of his head, giving Twilight a goofy, toothy grin. "At least I'm not as wild as Pinkie Pie. She's so random that she could really mess with your head."

Twilight gave a small smile, shaking her head slightly. "I also don't like your mane. It looks like a brown porcupine is sitting on your head."

"Hey! Don't dis the hair!" Sora complained, running his hooves through his hair.

"You said to find faults, and I did," the unicorn said.

"I meant about my behavior, not my do." Sora pouted and finally got Twilight to giggle a little. He began to smile as she warmed up to him a little. He looked out at the sky, nearly time for the sun to rise. "I think it's about time for the Summer Sun Celebration to begin."

"But...what if Nightmare Moon does come back?" Twilight asked.

"Then let me handle that when the time comes." Sora hopped off the bed and hovered down to the doorway, Twilight following after him, the party outside having died down during their conversation.

The two made their way to the town hall, where everyone else in Ponyville waited patiently for their princess to make herself known. The bird choir began to sing, lead by Fluttershy, and Ponyville's mayor stepped up to the balcony to address the town.

"Fillies and gentlecolts!" the mayor said, her name being Mayor Mare, which was an odd name when Sora had seen her in the past. "As mayor of Ponyville, it is my pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration for this year!" The crowd cheered and stomped their hooves, though Sora had a funny feeling something was going to go wrong. "In only a few moments, we will witness the magical sunrise on the longest day of the year! And now, I introduce you all to our ruler, the pony who rises the sun and moon each and every day, Princess Celestia!"

The birds sang as the curtains opened, but there was no sign of Celestia. Everyone began to murmur to each other, wondering what was going on. There was a window that was behind the curtains that showed the moon, but when Sora saw it, his eyes widened as there was no image of the mare on the moon's surface.

"Oh no. Twilight, I think your hunch was right," Sora whispered to the unicorn, who began panicking.

Suddenly, a maniacal laughter rang out in the building as swirls of the night sky appeared on the balcony. The foggy form began to shift into a physical shape, turning into a tall alicorn mare. Her coat was a dark black, the starry visage that made up her mane and tail were ethereal as they were like the night sky, and she wore blue and black armor. She flared out her wings and looked down at the terrified ponies staring at her.

"My subjects," the alicorn spoke, her voice intimidating to everyone trembling under her gaze. "It has been such a long time since I have seen your precious, sun-loving faces. Now, after a thousand years, I have returned to reclaim my throne, and make the night last forever!"

As Nightmare Moon laughed, thunder struck behind her as she reveled in her subjects' fear. "Nightmare Moon..." Twilight uttered. "She's here..."

"Yeah." Sora stared at the alicorn, Princess Celestia's little sister, now returned from her banishment after a thousand years.

He could sense the darkness within Nightmare Moon, which thankfully isn't strong enough to fully corrupt her, but if any Heartless could sense it, then everyone would be in trouble. He had to find some way to destroy that darkness in her heart without killing her, not wanting to make Celestia mourn for the loss of her sister for good. The only problem was how he was supposed to do it with the Keyblade if its light can only eradicate the darkness.


	10. The Elements of Harmony

As Nightmare Moon continued laughing, Sora had decided he had enough hearing the corrupted mare flaunting her strength. Even though this was Celestia's sister, right now, she was a dangerous threat that could not only destroy Equestria by making night last forever, but her power could call the Heartless and try to steal her heart. But he didn't want to kill her.

"You were all foals, not knowing the signs of my return," the alicorn gloated. "You shall all bow to me, now."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sora shouted, hovering up into the air, pointing a hoof at Nightmare. "What did you do with the princess!?"

"A defiant little colt dares to question me? Do you not know who you are talking to, whelp!?" Nightmare questioned, stomping her hoof down. "Those who dare defy me will suffer under my wrath!"

She aimed her horn at him, crackling with magical energy as she began charging her aura. As she fired a powerful beam at the teen, he summoned his Keyblade in his hoof and slashed through the magical beam.

"And you don't know what I'm capable of." As the crowd began to cheer for Sora, Twilight stared at the stallion in shock, looking at his Keyblade. He pointed his Keyblade at the surprised alicorn. "I'm going to be giving you a choice, Nightmare Moon. You either stand down and come quietly, or I'll have to use whatever force necessary to knock you out cold."

"What manner of witchcraft is this?" Nightmare asked, staring at the Keyblade. Some part of her feared it as it emitted some kind of power that was more greater than the mystical gems that had banished her. His magic was unlike anything she had ever known, and this power infuriated her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sora! And your eternal night will never happen!" Sora rushed at the alicorn, rearing his Keyblade back to strike the mare unconscious. Before he could even get close to her, a void appeared before him, as several Air Soldiers flew out and charged at him. "What!?"

The ponies below screamed in terror, seeing the black monsters that were rumored to have attacked the schoolhouse a couple weeks ago were true. Sora was pinned against the wall, enduring the Air Soldiers' kicks and scratches as he tried to slash them back. Thankfully, they were all focused on him, their instincts telling them to get rid of their bane before it could kill them. While fighting, some other Heartless appeared around Nightmare Moon, the mare looking around at them in shock and confusion.

"What are these creatures?" As she expected them to attack her like they were with Sora, they instead bowed to her, as if their loyalty was to her. Her confusion soon turned to manic glee, chuckling as these new creatures, unknown to her, already obey her command without any question. "How amusing. Whatever they are, they are right in being loyal to my whim!"

Sora managed to give himself some breathing room, looking over at the Heartless bowing to Nightmare Moon. "No! Nightmare, stay away from the Heartless!"

"Heartless?...That is what they are, eh?" Nightmare grinned as she cackled. "A perfect name for my new army! Heartless, kill the whelp who dares to defy me!"

Immediately obeying Nightmare Moon, the Air Soldiers rushed Sora again, surrounding him as they repeatedly pummeled him. As he was slammed down, everyone below them scattered and hugged the walls tightly, staying away from the creatures. The alicorn laughed maniacally as she left to wreak havoc upon the rest of her subjects, turning into a starry mist as she escaped from the town hall.

The rest of the Heartless that had bowed to Nightmare Moon leapt down from the balcony, Soldiers and Shadows joining the Air Soldiers in pounding the dog piled Keyblade wielder. Sora's friends all watched in terror as there wasn't any sign of him under the dark bodies on top of him. Growling, the teen tapped into his Drive Forms, a burst of light exploding from his body, scattering the Heartless as the sound of glass shattering echoed the room. His injured body was rejuvenated by the light surrounding him, his black jacket now turning red as he stood on his hind legs.

He held out his left hoof as he summoned another Keyblade in his Valor Form, a purple blade littered with white stars, a yellow star that made up the teeth, and the guard a small pair of wings; the Star Seeker. Twirling both Keyblades around, he rested his Kingdom Keyblade over his shoulder, and the Star Seeker under his right arm.

"He has two of those?" Twilight continued staring at the stallion, unaware of the danger the Heartless could be. She thought back to that terrible description of the pony that was brought to Princess Celestia's attention weeks ago, and strangely enough, Sora matched that description. His spiky hair, a key shaped sword, now having two, unexplainable magical power coming from him and those swords, the black creatures. "...What is he...?"

The Heartless lunged at Sora again, finding him more threatening than ever. With the power of his Valor Form, his attacks were quick and relentless, his body nothing but a red blur as his flipped around with his combos, attacking from the ground and the air. With each Heartless slain, mainly the emblem Heartless like the Soldiers and Air Soldiers, hearts flew out from their disappearing bodies, while the Shadows died in a puff of smoke. As he heard some ponies scream on the sidelines, Air Soldiers flying in to take the hearts of the defenseless, Sora flung his Keyblades out to the sides, spinning rapidly like blades as they flew around like boomerangs.

The unfortunate Heartless were pulled over to Sora, away from everypony as they hovered in a daze in front of him. His Keyblades returned in his hooves as he stepped forward and spun around rapidly, his blades unleashing a powerful spinning shockwave as they slashed through the remaining Heartless. Spinning back into his battle stance in his Valor Form, he looked around the town hall, finding no more Heartless in the area, and no sign of Nightmare Moon.

"Darn it." He reverted back to normal, his second Keyblade disappearing along with his dismissed Drive Form. "Everyone alright!?" The ponies were all stunned, though they were all unharmed. "...I'll take that as a yes. Everyone, head to your homes and stay indoors! It's too dangerous at this moment! Now, all of you leave in a calm, orderly-" The ponies all began to panic and scream in fright as they all ran out of the town hall and back to their homes. Out of the panicked ponies of Ponyville, only Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash remained inside. "-...fashion...Why does that never work out?"

"...So, when did you have a second one of those things?" Rainbow asked, though her question will forever remain unanswered.

"That was amazing!" Pinkie shouted, bouncing up to Sora. "I don't know how you did all that, but you were all POW, BAM, SLASH, BLAMMO!"

While Pinkie imitated Sora's fight against the Heartless, the teen looked around, finding no sign of Twilight. "Twilight?"

Twilight slammed open the door to the Golden Oak Library, panting heavily as she looked over every book on the shelves to look for some kind of help to stop Nightmare Moon, while also completely baffled at Sora's true identity. As much as she believed Celestia when she said he wasn't as bad as he seemed, just a simple mistake when he was brought in, she couldn't believe how powerful his magic was. No pony should have magic like that, and he's a pegasus, able to call a weapon shaped like a key at will, or even several of them. And those black monsters were real too, but they attacked him, and they obeyed Nightmare Moon.

She was so confused, she couldn't even focus on finding something on a way to beat the Mare in the Moon, throwing a few books to the ground in frustration. "What is going on!? What were those monsters!? What was that weapon!? Just who the hay is Sora!?"

"Twilight!" Sora ran in the library, knowing she would have ended up here. "Twilight, why did you-?"

He was suddenly grabbed by his shirt collar in a lavender aura, flung hard into a nearby bookshelf as Twilight pressed him hard against the wall. "You know something that I don't! I want answers about everything that had just happened in town hall!"

"Twilight, calm down," Sora said, trying to stay calm, but it didn't seem like the confused and stressed out mare was going to at any point. "I can see you're confused and a little freaked out by what happened, but I'm not dangerous."

"Dangerous!? Princess Celestia overlooked everything from that dumb description, which was YOU all this time, and you think you're not dangerous!?" Twilight shouted. "That magic you have...is unnatural. Something even I don't know about, and I've read every single book there is to know about every kind of magic known to Equestria! Pegasi can't use magic like that at all!" She pressed him harder against the shelves, keeping him from attempting to escape. "Tell me who you really are."

Before he was able to say anything, Sora was thankfully rescued, Rainbow Dash and Applejack distracting Twilight as they pulled her away from him. "Now, hang on there, sugarcube! Sora ain't like that at all!"

"Yeah!...And, I had to learn that the hard way, but he's not bad!" Rainbow said as Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy entered the library.

"Not bad!? That magic he has isn't from this world! It's unstable, but he can control it! It doesn't make any sense!" She glared at the teen, slowly getting up as he brushed off Twilight's forceful hold on him. "Were you just trying to get on my good side today to try to avoid the topic of what you really are!?"

"Hey, back off!" Rainbow shouted, averting Twilight's attention on her. "He just saved all of us from those things, so does it matter what he can do!?"

"Well, Rainbow, ya thought the same way too when ya got Sora arrested cause he saved your sorry flank," Applejack said bitterly, still fuming at her for what happened a couple weeks back.

"Can you stop reminding me of that!? I apologized to him, and he forgave me!" Soon, the three mares began bickering at each other, topics of Sora's strange power to Rainbow's mistaken accusation.

Their fighting wasn't going to get them anywhere, and with Nightmare Moon on the loose, she isn't safe from the Heartless either. Even if they obey her now, as soon as she falls victim to her lust for power, with her back turned, she will become one of them too. And if her heart is strong, there could be a Nobody that might appear too, and those can be more dangerous than the Heartless. Twilight wanted to know the truth, as well as everyone else. Sadly, he was going to have to break that one rule about keeping the world order, both to regain some trust in the mare he was assigned to protect, and owing all six of them an explanation as to what is going on, even who he really was.

"ENOUGH!" Sora shouted, silencing Applejack's, Rainbow's, and Twilight's arguing as he got all six mares' attention. "...If you guys want to know what's really going on with what happened in town hall, and a few weeks ago...I'll tell you. But whatever I say, no one else is supposed to know. Ever...I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for this, but if we stand idle for too long, Nightmare Moon taking over Equestria will be the least of our worries."

And so, Sora explained everything to the six ponies. He told them of the Heartless, their intent on destroying everything in their path and taking hearts from living beings and the heart of the world, having to verify to all of them that he in no way is affiliated with them. Rainbow winced as he mentioned that to her again, reminding her of her previous accusations against him. Then, he explained everything about the Keyblade, its mystical powers, his ability to use magic and his Drive Forms, and the purpose of a Keyblade wielder. He didn't tell them exactly what he was, even though he had come from another world, far from Equestria, where the magic he has is unlike any in this world.

After a long explanation, all six mares stared at the teen in shock. Sora held his Keyblade in his hoof as he had told them about what it was, laying it down on the ground in front of him. The knowledge of there being other worlds lingered in their minds, where other lifestyles were lived with different environments and creatures they have never known could exist.

"...So...You're not going to take over our world?" Twilight finally spoke, asking the one question that bothered her as he talked about the other worlds.

"Absolutely not. I was sent here mostly for training by my master, but I guess I'm gonna be staying here to help you get rid of any other threats besides the Heartless." Twilight picked up the Keyblade, looking at the odd design, unable to believe the practicality of a sword shaped like a key could be used as a weapon.

"How did you even get here if you were from another world, Sora?" Rarity asked. "I don't think it's possible to travel through space."

"Well, I did have a gummi ship I used to fly out here, but it kinda blew up after a strange malfunction," Sora sighed, scratching his head as he tried to remember if he missed any important components when he was building his ship. "Maybe I didn't give it enough of a cooldown after five straight days of flying on autopilot. But, I don't have any means of leaving at any time, since there don't seem to be any way to make gummi blocks in Equestria."

"Your ship was edible!?" Pinkie explained, somehow the first to break out of her shock as she nearly bowled Sora over. "What kind of flavor of gummi did you use!? Strawberry!? Grape!? Green apple!?"

"...Pinkie, a 'gummi block' isn't food. It's a building block." Pinkie wilted, backing away at the unfortunate gummi ship not made out of sugar. "And, after it blew up, I crash landed around Applejack's orchard...That explains the shooting star your family had seen, and I apologize for lying about...well, you know. Had to keep my identity a secret and all that."

Applejack nodded, understanding his reasons to hide this from them. While Twilight kept examining the Keyblade, she gasped as it disappeared out of her aura and back in Sora's hoof.

"...What kind of magic is in that?" the unicorn asked.

"As much as I'd like to continue telling you more, even though I'm not supposed to, how about we save this until we stop Nightmare Moon before the Heartless stab her in the back?" Sora dismissed his Keyblade, getting to the important part of this dilemma. "Twilight told me earlier that she knew Nightmare Moon would come back after a thousand years of her banishment, which just happened to be today. From what I was told about the events that created the Summer Sun Celebration, Celestia had defeated her using the power of these gems known as the Elements of Harmony. If there was anymore information on them, then maybe we can find where they are and-"

"Here ya go!" Pinkie said, thrusting a book in Sora's face.

He looked at the cover that was shoved up against his snout, the title reading "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference guide. "...Where did you find this?"

"It was under 'E'!" Pinkie answered as she bounded back to the others.

Sora just shrugged as he opened it up to the possible location of the Elements of Harmony, and what they really were. "Let's see...'There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, and Loyalty. The sixth element is a mystery. The last known location of the five elements rests within the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters, which now resides in the Everfree Forest.'"

The mares all gasped in horror at where the Elements of Harmony lied in the reference guide.

The group of seven stood at the entrance for the wild and overgrown forest, Sora spotting Fluttershy's cottage not too far away. It just looked like an overgrown forest to him, having no clue why the girls were all trembling. At least Spike wasn't with them, the baby dragon having passed out after the party.

"T-T-They're r-really in there?" Fluttershy asked, more frightened than the rest of them.

"Seems so. But why are you girls freaking out? It's just a forest, with a non-threatening name." Twilight suddenly turned the teen around with her aura, making him face the aghast mares.

"Just a forest!?" Rainbow questioned. "You have no idea what's in there!"

"The plants grow out of control, untamed by anypony," Rarity said.

"The animals inside take care of themselves," Fluttershy added, trembling more and more with each second.

"And the weather acts on its own accord," Applejack finally added.

"...Seriously?" Sora asked. "...That's exactly like my home. Wild forests and jungles, animals surviving on their own in the wild, and the weather rains or shines whenever it feels like it." They were so shocked to hear the stallion speak so casually about the unnatural events of the Everfree Forest like they were home to him. "...Wow. You guys really go through the lengths to control everything...No wonder it's so peaceful."

"Sora, wherever you're from, you're insane for living in something that's like the Everfree," Rainbow commented, which the Keyblade wielder only shrugged.

"I've been in worse worlds to live in. One of them is a world that defies all sense of logic and lives on insanity." Sora shuddered as he recalled the Queen of Hearts, a crazy woman who makes up the rules for anything. "You do not want to live there."

Sora took the lead, the group entering the dangerous forest to seek out the ancient castle deep inside. None of them noticed a starry aura floating past them through the wild and unkempt foliage of the bushes and trees.

While walking along a dangerous cliffside in the perilous forest, being careful not to walk close to the edge. With Equestria still dark, the sun having yet to rise, they had to watch where they stepped as the trees' branches blocked out the moonlight.

"Everyone, stay alert," Sora said. "If you see any Heartless, stay far away from them as best as you can."

"Why can't we fight them off?" Rainbow asked. "You have other Keyblades. Can't you just give us all one?"

"It's not that simple, Rainbow Dash," Sora began explaining. "I can't just give away a Keyblade. Only those who are worthy to wield it can use one. Besides, none of you have any experience fighting the Heartless, and your hooves won't do much to even hurt them. No other weapon can kill them unless it's a Keyblade."

"Then we're completely defenseless." Twilight accidentally bumped into Sora, who stopped suddenly, his ears twitching in every direction. "Sora?"

He heard the faint sound of a void opening from somewhere, a sign of Heartless having appeared. "We got company." Sora called his Keyblade, looking around for the threat before it could reach them. He looked up at the top of the cliff, eyes widening in shock as he saw a Large Body, a heavy Heartless with a tiny head by a fat body, its front protected by armor, leaving its head and back mostly vulnerable. "Look out!"

Sora quickly shoved the mares aside and leapt back right as the Large Body slammed its heavy frame into the ground. The impact caused the cliff they walked along to crumble, sending Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity sliding down the dangerous slope. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash swooped down to help the others, while Sora dealt with the Large Body. As soon as it got up on its stubby feet, it tried to punch the teen, but he easily avoided its wide swing.

As the four non-pegasi mares slid down, Rainbow managed to save Pinkie while Fluttershy stopped Rarity from sliding too fast. Applejack grabbed onto a root on the way down, stopping her fall, but Twilight was unlucky as her lower half slid over the edge, desperately clinging on for dear life. Seeing the unicorn was about to fall, the farm mare carefully slid down and grabbed Twilight's forehooves.

"Ah got ya! Just hang on!" she said.

"I'd rather not!" Twilight shouted, struggling to find some footing to help her back up.

"Ya'll are gonna be alright!" Applejack looked back up the slope, watching Sora deal with the Heartless. The Large Body began glowing as it lunged at the Keyblade wielder to injure him, but he's dealt with every Heartless he came across. She looked down at Twilight, scared out of her mind as Applejack couldn't find any leverage to pull the unicorn up because of the slope. "Ya'll are gonna be safe. Ah promise ya."

Twilight yelped as the Large Body slammed his huge underside into the ground to try to crush Sora, causing her to slip more. "I'm slipping! Pull me up! Please!"

"Ah'm tryin'!" She couldn't hold on for much longer, Applejack feeling herself begin to slide over.

She accidentally dropped Twilight, watching in terror as the unicorn screamed in fright, falling to her death. A heart flew up from the top of the cliffside, the Large Body defeated, and Sora flew off and dove down to the flailing unicorn. He made it under her and caught her in his forelegs, gently hovering in the air as Twilight clung her forelegs around his neck tightly.

"Don't worry. I got you." Sora floated down to the safety of the ground, Twilight shakily stepping her hooves back down on solid ground. He flew back up to the cliff side, helping Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy carry Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack down to the bottom. "Everyone alright? No serious injuries? Cause I can heal those in a heartbeat."

"N-No," Twilight said, calming her breathing as she nearly fell to her death. She looked over at Applejack, having believed the earth pony that she would be safe, though not exactly how she figured she was supposed to be saved. "I think I'm ok...Thank you, Sora."

"No problem. Let's keep going before all of us fall down anymore cliffs," Sora joked as they continued on their way through the forest, on the more safer pathway than the dangerous way they went.

While passing through the shrubbery, everyone stayed alert in case they see any yellow eyes in the darkness. Twilight was still a little shaken up from the fall, but she knew she could rely on Sora to save her and the others. They soon heard a roar up ahead, the lavender mare immediately at Sora's side in fear at what might attack them now.

"W-What was that!?" she asked.

"Sounded like the roar of a lion." Sora was right on the money, at least a third of it, as a dangerous beast leapt out from the bushes in front of them. It was a lion alright, though with a pair of large wings on its back and a scorpion tail; a manticore. It roared at them, the mares quickly hiding behind the teen. "Whoa! Simba, what happened to you!? You got an upgrade!"

"You know that manticore!?" Twilight asked in shock.

"Actually, I was joking. Though, I do know a Simba from another world, a lion, and even I turned into-" The manticore lunged at them, Sora stopping his storytelling as he called his Keyblade again, pressing the blade back into the dangerous hybrid's jaws. It tried to gnaw its way through the metal, but to no avail as Sora pushed it back. "I should practice what I preach."

While Sora was more focused on the sharp fangs and claws of the manticore, he forgot about the scorpion tail as it reared up above the lion. His reaction timing far faster than the thrusting tail of poison, he managed to spin around and avoid the poisonous sting by mere inches, climbing up on its back and holding the tail down between him and its backside. It tried to shake him off, but Sora was clinging on tightly, cheering excitedly as if it was a rodeo ride.

While most of the mares just stared in dumbfounded awe, Fluttershy snapped out of it when she noticed the manticore's front left paw was trying to avoid stepping on the ground. Any time it did while Sora was riding on it, the roar it let out sounded more out of pain than anything. The timid mare stepped toward it, the others confused with what Fluttershy was going to do.

"Sora, can you get off the manticore?" she asked politely, her voice surprisingly stopping the rampaging manticore.

"Uhh, sure? What for though?" Fluttershy pointed down to one of its paws, confusing the teen, but he shrugged and leapt off.

The beast growled as it was about to swat the mare away. "Shhh. It's ok," she assured it, nuzzling its limping paw. Sora was surprised to see Fluttershy was more calm with a dangerous animal like a manticore than she was with him or any other pony. It did make some sense, being around animals a lot from the large variety around her cottage, and the manticore reminded Sora of a certain Beast who looked threatening, but he had a heart inside that monster of a body. "Show me what's wrong."

The manticore whimpered and showed its hurt paw, a thorn stuck deep inside of it. "Ow. Must have stepped through a pretty prickly thorn bush if it went in that deep."

"The poor little guy," Fluttershy cooed, gently rubbing its aching paw. Sora raised a brow at her description of the manticore being "little", the beast at least three times their size. "Sora, you think you can pull that out of him while I keep him calm?"

"...Uhh...sure." Sora dismissed his Keyblade, not wanting to show hostility to the now tame manticore. "I think this is the first time we had a conversation that wasn't one sided." As Fluttershy kept the wild animal's leg steady, Sora grabbed the thorn with his teeth. "Ok. One...two...three!" He pulled the thorn out all the way, spitting out the annoying, painful piece of bramble far into the woods. "There. That wasn't so-"

The manticore suddenly pulled both pegasi in its paws, roaring loudly at them. The others watching gasped and looked away, only to hear the roar turn into purring and Fluttershy giggling. When they did look back, their jaws dropped to the ground, Pinkie Pie's literally dropping to the ground, seeing the manticore affectionately licking the two ponies that helped it.

"Aww, you're just a wittle baby kitty, aren't you?" Fluttershy continued giggling as she was licked.

"Little!?" Sora asked, sputtering as it licked him, his spiky mane slicking back with the manticore's saliva. "I'm afraid to know how big it gets when it's an adult!" The others carefully made their way past the tame manticore, either not wanting to rile it up again or get "attacked" by its tongue. "Ack! Pth! Down, Simba Two! Down, boy!"

The "little kitty" finally let them go and wandered off into the forest, all of them hoping it will watch where it walks and not get grumpy from another thorn. Sora and Fluttershy looked at each other, the mare's mane stuck straight up thanks to the "thank you" grooming from her new friend. The two pegasi laughed at their ridiculous new hairstyles, the stallion feeling a little glad to know Fluttershy has warmed up to her after helping an injured creature.

"H-How?" Twilight finally spoke, speaking for the rest of the group. "How did you two know there was a thorn in its paw?"

"I don't think we did until I noticed how it was limping," Fluttershy answered, fixing her mane back to normal. "Sometimes, it helps to show a little kindness."

"Especially helping those when they need it, even when they hide it." Sora shook his head, his hair back to the way it was.

As they continued on their way through the forest, Twilight couldn't help but smile, learning that valuable lesson and taking it to heart. With the manticore now tamed, they headed deeper in the darkest part of the woods. It was hard to see in this small stretch of trees, everyone sticking close while Sora took the lead.

"Consarn it. Ah can barely see a thing," Applejack commented.

Sora yelped, feeling someone touching his flanks. "Hey! Watch your hooves, whoever that was!"

"Whoops! Sorry!" Pinkie apologized.

"Ick! I think we're walking in mud!" Rarity complained.

"Rarity, we all walk on the dirt road," Sora said, rolling his eyes at the white unicorn's complaints about being dirty. She soon screamed, making him groan. "Rarity, come on. A little dirt's not gonna-" He soon bumped into a tree, but instead of it being like any of the normal ones, it had a really creepy face staring right at him. "...Well. That's a little disturbing." He soon heard the rest of the mares scream in terror, the teen facehoofing himself. "Seriously? Scary faces terrify them?"

While they were huddled up in the center of the trees, Sora heard one of them laughing. They all looked in the direction of one of the trees, Pinkie giggling and making silly faces at it.

"Pinkie!? What are you doing!?" Twilight exclaimed. "Get away from those trees!"

"Oh come on, girls. Don't you see?" Suddenly, Sora began to hear music playing, his ears twitching a little as he enjoyed the little tune.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _When I was a little filly, and the sun was going down_

"Wait, is she-?" Twilight tried to ask as Pinkie moved to the next verse.

 _The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown_

"Yes, she is," Rarity said as they watched Pinkie bounce around, Sora joining the group as his body swayed to the music.

 _I'd hide under my pillow_  
 _From what I thought I saw_  
 _But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way_  
 _To deal with fears at all_

"What's that, Pinkie?" Sora asked, the mare appearing next to him with a grin on his face.

 _She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall_  
 _Learn to face your fears_  
 _You'll see that they can't hurt you_  
 _Just laugh to make them disappear."_

"Like this?" Sora asked, approaching one of the trees. "Ha. Ha. Ha."

Just like that, the creepy face disappeared in a puff of smoke. He looked back at the surprised mares, giving them a wink as he flew back to Pinkie and joined her with her song, the lyrics coming to him naturally.

 _[Pinkie & Sora]_  
 _Soooooooooo_  
 _[Pinkie]_  
 _Giggle at the ghostly_  
 _[Sora]_  
 _Guffaw at the grossly_  
 _[Pinkie]_  
 _Crack up at the creepy_  
 _[Sora]_  
 _Whoop it up with the weepy_  
 _[Pinkie]_  
 _Chortle at the kooky_  
 _[Sora]_  
 _Snortle at the spooky_  
 _[Pinkie]_  
 _And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you thenhesgotanotherthingcomingandtheveryideaofsuchathingjustmakesyouwanna-Hahahahahaha! Heh!_  
 _[Pinkie & Sora]_  
 _Lauuuuuuuuuuuugh_

During the song and after, the rest of the girls joined in with their laughing, getting rid of all the creepy faces from the trees. They fell into uncontrollable laughter, falling on their backs as they struggled to control their breathing. With the scary threat gone, they continued moving forward to reach the castle, only to pause as they were blocked off by a raging river.

"Well, this is a problem," Sora said as he began thinking about how they were going to get the mares who could fly across to the other side.

They soon heard crying coming from downstream, where they saw the source of the raging rapids. A purple sea serpent with orange, fancy looking hair bawled uncontrollably, half of his long moustache similar in color to his hair seemed to have been cut off by something. The group approached the upset serpent, being carefully not to get drenched by the crashing waves his flailing body was making.

"Excuse us, sir?" Twilight asked, the sniveling aquatic reptile looking down at the ponies. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My figure is ruined!" the serpent cried. "I was just minding my own business, when out of nowhere, some strange blue smoke flew past me and cut off my mustache! Now I look hideous!"

He bawled again, splashing a wave over the group and getting them completely soaked. "That's it?" Sora asked, shaking off the water, needing the quick bath to rid his mane of manticore saliva.

"What do you mean 'That's it,' Sora!?" Rarity exclaimed. "Don't be so insensitive. Just look at him. Those luminescent scales. His coiffed mane. That fabulous manicure." Rarity's compliments helped to lift the serpent's spirits up a little, feeling flattered by the unicorn's praise. "And it's all ruined without his beautiful mustache.

"Oh, it's true! I just look ugly!" The waterworks came back as the serpent continued crying.

"I cannot let a crime of such fabulosity go uncorrected!" Rarity approached the serpent and grabbed one of his scales.

"Uhh, Rarity, what are you-" Before Sora could finish his question, the unicorn used the scale and cut off her tail, turning the long and luxurious appendage into a short, badly cut stub. "-...Oh."

Sora quickly covered his face with a wing, looking away from Rarity's rear with a blush. Using her magic, Rarity took her tail, shuddering at what she had done to her beautiful tail, ignoring her loss as she tied her lavender tail to the serpent's cut off mustache. It was now fixed, though a bit mismatched and looked awkward, but the serpent felt better.

"My mustache! Oh, thank you so much!" he exclaimed, twirling his new curly half mustache.

"You're very welcome, darling." Rarity looked back at her tail, whimpering a little at the sacrifice she gave. "Well, short tails are in this season. It'll grow back."

"Try saying that to a guy," Sora said, keeping his eyes averted away from Rarity's backside.

With the sea serpent now calmed down, as well as the river, he offered to be a makeshift bridge to help the others cross over to the other side. As soon as they made it across, they said their farewells to the serpent and continued on their way, getting closer to the castle. Though what the serpent had said about a blue cloud of smoke flying past him bothered Sora. If that cloud was Nightmare Moon, then she was somewhere around the Everfree Forest, probably thinking of a way to stop them from finding the Elements of Harmony.

"Look! There it is!" Twilight said, pointing a hoof to the ruins of a castle not too far ahead. The lavender unicorn ran toward it, wanting to find the Elements of Harmony before it was too late. "We're almost there!"

"Twilight, wait!" Sora quickly flew up to her and stopped her just before she reached the edge of the cliff. "I would say 'Look before you leap,' but I think instead of leaping, it would be more like plummeting...again."

"Oh." She let out a nervous chuckle after she saw the foggy cliff side, where a deadly drop would have waited for her. "Right...So, how are we going to get across?"

"Looks like the bridge is out," Rainbow said. "I'll get it back up for us."

Rainbow flew down to grab the other end of the rope bridge at the bottom of the chasm, rising back up on the other side and began tying the bridge back up. From the darkness in the woods, three ponies wearing dark uniforms and yellow goggles approached the pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash," the mare in the trio spoke, alerting the cyan pegasus to them. "We have been expecting you."

"Huh? Why me?" she asked, feeling a little wary of the mysterious ponies.

"We are the Shadowbolts, the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, but we will soon be the greatest team in all of Equestria with a mare of your talents. A swift, brave, and incredible flyer in all the land." The mare's words began eating at Rainbow's ego as her grin grew wider and wider. "With you as our captain, we will be the most popular team in the world."

"Really!?" Rainbow squealed. "Alright! But first, I need to set up this bridge for the others."

"No!" the mare shouted, turning the pegasus around before she could finish tying up the bridge. "It's them, or us. Make a choice, Rainbow Dash."

Sora growled, overhearing them and not trusting these ponies that seemed to look like Heartless by their uniforms. "Oh no they don't!" He flew off to get rid of them, but the mare saw him coming, her eyes glowing and bringing the fog up to shroud them. Instead of flying through it, the teen slammed into the fog as if it was a solid wall. "For the love of Kingdom Hearts..." He tried to slash his way through the physical wall of fog, but it was like cutting air. "Rainbow Dash! If you can hear me, don't listen to them! They're trying to trick you!"

From the other side of the fog, Rainbow could barely hear Sora as she was stuck between a difficult choice. It was either stick with the others and help find the Elements of Harmony, or leave them and fulfill her dream of being a famous flyer. She finally made her decision, staring at the Shadowbolts' leader.

"...Thanks, but no thanks," she said, shocking and angering the trio. Rainbow finished tying up the bridge, flying up in the air. "Saving Equestria's far more important than having my dreams come true. My friends come first before anything I want."

She flew through the fog, the Shadowbolts disappearing in a blue smoke, fleeing deeper into the forest. As the fog lifted up, Rainbow almost bumped into Sora, the others relieved to see her still with them. While the non-pegasi walked across the bridge, the Keyblade wielder nudged the cyan pegasus mare.

"Glad you didn't get fooled by them," Sora said.

"Please. I never leave my friends hanging," Rainbow proudly said.

"You were going to join them if they weren't going to trick you...but we're glad you're still sticking around." The two pegasi gave each other a hoof bump. "Just be thankful there weren't Heartless, otherwise I would have had to save your sorry butt more times than I should."

"Right," Rainbow chuckled as they flew back to the ground with the others.

The castle was just up ahead, and the Elements of Harmony were somewhere inside. Hopefully, they'll be enough to stop Nightmare Moon, and for Sora, he hoped he wouldn't have to use his Keyblade to end her life if they didn't work.


	11. Friendship & Light is Magic

The castle of the royal pony sisters seemed to have been in ruins for over a thousand years, though most of it seemed to be intact. The group entered the rotted wooden doors that was the entrance to the main hall of the castle, Sora walking in first with his Keyblade out, just in case any Heartless might be lurking in the dim room. No signs of any yellow eyes or dark voids they come out from to ambush them.

"It's all clear...for now." Everyone looked around in awe, seeing what used to be a grand castle in what little glory it still had after a thousand years. With a bit of searching, they managed to find what they were looking for in what appeared to be the throne room. Sitting on a circular, artistic pedestal, resting on individual platforms, were five stone orbs, which must have been the Elements of Harmony. "There they are."

Sora carefully lowered each sphere off their resting places to the ground, placing them in a circle. "But there's only five of them. Where's the sixth one?" Rainbow asked.

"The book said that once the five elements are united by a spark, the sixth one appears," Twilight said, staring at them curiously. "I have no idea what this spark is, but I'm going to figure this out."

"Then let's give her some space, everypony," Applejack said as the other mares headed outside of the room to let her concentrate.

Sora stayed behind, both to make sure Twilight wasn't disturbed and wondering if his own magic was the possible spark they needed. While the lavender mare's horn glowed, trying to find the spell to activate the Elements of Harmony, Sora began to think back on the journey through the forest. Some of the trials they went through were quite odd, almost as if they seemed to be tests. The Large Body causing the girls to slide down the slope and Applejack assuring Twilight she would be ok, Fluttershy's kindness toward the manticore immediately calming it down as he helped pull out the thorn, Pinkie Pie's random song and laughing dispelling the illusion of the scary trees, Rarity giving up her tail to give to the sea serpent to fix his mustache, and Rainbow Dash staying with the group over the Shadowbolts' offer to join them.

That last two were the strangest; the serpent explaining that a blue mist had flew through and cut his fabulous mustache, and the three ponies that actually lived in what the others called the most dangerous place in Equestria. The way the outfits those pegasi were wearing seemed dark and matched Nightmare Moon's body. It was obvious the Mare in the Moon was trying to deter them, but in the end she failed, and ironically gave Sora a theory about the Elements of Harmony. He soon heard Twilight groan, unable to activate the stones.

"I can't get them to spark!" she complained, leering at the five orbs that were supposed to be gems. "This isn't working...If only those books gave us some more information on how they work. And the sixth one is missing!"

It soon hit him as he thought back to the letter Celestia had given him the day before the preparations. Aside from the crossed out writing, the alicorn wishing to have her sister spared, she also mentioned to protect Twilight and five other ponies. And speak of the devil, the five other ponies along with Twilight just happened to be the mares that were with them, the same friends he had made in Ponyville. She knew something about her pupil and the other girls, but before Sora could make his guess, he had to see if it really was true.

"...Hey, Twilight." Twilight looked over to Sora. "You know, there was something weird about the Elements of Harmony I couldn't help noticing. Each one represents an individual element: Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, and Loyalty."

"...And? What's odd about that?" she asked.

"Don't the others have similar qualities of each element?" Sora pondered as he looked down at the five stones. "Applejack is an honest, hardworking mare. Fluttershy loves animals and doesn't have a single angry bone in her body. Pinkie is random and hilarious. Rarity's very giving to others. And Rainbow is pretty faithful to those she's close to."

"What are you getting at?" she asked again, not understanding his logic.

"Well, I'm just guessing here, but I think it's possible that they might-" Suddenly, Sora was blindsided by a purple gauntlet that flew in out of nowhere, slamming him hard into the wall.

"Sora!?" Twilight panicked as, from behind the ruined pillars in the room, the other parts of a mobile suit of purple armor joined the gauntlet, the body of it wearing a heart shaped emblem on its chest.

The teen squinted his eyes open, watching the armor form together, an old Heartless he had faced in the past when his journey began. "Nice to see you again, Guard Armor. Time sure does fly."

Soon, they heard Nightmare Moon's laughter echo as she appeared on the steps where the thrones were from her starry mist form. "Nightmare Moon..." Twilight saw her approaching the Elements of Harmony, her horn glowing brightly. "No!"

She ran straight for the alicorn, and as soon as she got close enough, both mares and the Elements of Harmony teleported somewhere else. "Twilight!" Summoning his Keyblade again, Sora slashed the gauntlet keeping him trapped against the wall, making it step back as he landed on the ground. "Darn it...She's all alone with her. How I didn't hear you clanking around, but you're not going to stop me like before."

Suddenly, an invisible shield appeared in a major potion of the room, the teen knowing he was trapped in this arena until one of them would fall. Having heard the commotion from the other room, the rest of the mares ran in, surprised to see the armor Heartless.

"Sora!" Rainbow Dash tried to rush in to try to help, only to run into the invisible barrier trapping them inside. "What the hay!?"

"Girls, don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" Sora flipped backwards as the Guard Armor's arms tried to punch him. "Twilight's with Nightmare Moon! You have to stop her!"

"Come on, ya'll!" Applejack said as she lead the others through the castle to find Twilight.

Sora quickly blocked another punch, watching them run deeper in the castle, hoping they find Twilight before Nightmare Moon could harm her. "Alright. Let's make this quick. I was sick of fighting you the first time, and it was annoying fighting you a second time!"

He shoved the giant fist back, releasing a powerful shockwave as he stepped forward, stunning the limb, and began striking it. While the limb was still stunned, he flipped it around and thrust a free hoof into it, giving himself a temporary arm. He flew toward the body of the Heartless, where the heart was really located, throwing a flurry of punches into its chest and small helmet of a head. With one hard punch, he sent it flying along with the rest of its parts, scattering each body part.

Leaping into the air, he took care of the gauntlet he managed to injure first, destroying it as it exploded into several green healing orbs. While he dealt with the other gauntlet, he avoided the legs as they began to stomp toward him, weaving between the individually moving feet. He blocked one of the feet, causing it to stagger back and knock over its twin, temporarily stunning them as he hacked through each one. Eventually, the rest of the limbs were destroyed, only leaving the head and body of the Guard Armor.

The body began spinning rapidly as it lowered itself to the ground, acting like a top as it charged at the Keyblade wielder. Sora leapt up over it, latching onto its spinning head and twirling along with it. He pulled the head off of its body, kicking it hard and away from its dizzy body. Keeping his spinning momentum, he dove down and thrust his blade deep through the top of the body. While inside its chest, he managed to pierce its weak spot, the Heartless shuddering heavily as it shot out a large heart from where its head was, disappearing from existence.

With the Guard Armor beaten, the barrier around their battlefield disappeared along with the Heartless. His vision caught sight of some magic up in a tower around the ruins, where Nightmare Moon and Twilight had ended up. Flapping his wings, Sora quickly flew toward the tower, hoping the unicorn was ok and able to hold her own against the alicorn. If there were any Heartless in there, she wouldn't stand a chance, neither mare would.

Up in one of the towers that still stood around the ruins, Nightmare Moon, Twilight, and the five stone elements appeared out of thin air, Twilight thrown aside and stuck in a daze after jumping along with the dark alicorn's teleportation spell. Quickly shaking her head to snap out of her daze, the unicorn looked back at the cackling alicorn, staring at the circle of spheres.

"Finally. This was where she hid them." Nightmare Moon was about to touch one of them, only to yell out in shock as she was struck my a magical beam, hitting the side of her face. Growling, she turned her head to face Twilight, the mare stomping her hoof as she prepared to charge her. "You insolent little foal. How dare you strike me!? You wish to rebel against your true ruler, then you'll suffer my wrath!"

A dark aura began to appear around Nightmare Moon by her growing rage, the power making Twilight's skin crawl. She stood her ground, her horn glowing as the two mares ran toward each other. Before they could clash, Nightmare Moon using the new power growing from her to end the unicorn's life, Twilight teleported away from her, confusing the alicorn as she appeared next to the Elements of Harmony.

"Come on," she prayed, forcing every ounce of magic within her to activate the five stones. "Just one...little...spark!"

"No!" Nightmare Moon was too late to try and stop her as Twilight managed to activate the Elements of Harmony, the stones glowing brightly and floating of their own accord. They began to spiral the alicorn, a look of fear on her face as she couldn't escape from the orbiting artifacts. "No! This can't be happening!"

Twilight watched with glee, the Elements of Harmony responding to her magic. She was going to save Equestria, stop Nightmare Moon, and save Princess Celestia. However, that hope was diminished as the elements stopped glowing and landed around the alicorn with a thud. They didn't work.

"No..." Nightmare Moon's panic turned into a malicious grin, laughing maniacally at the now useless gems that had banished her a thousand years ago. Rearing her hooves up in the air, she stomped them down hard to the ground, shattering the Elements of Harmony to pieces. Twilight sat where she stood in defeat, Equestria's only hope destroyed. "They failed..."

"Of course they failed!" Nightmare Moon gloated. "Only five elements, and the sixth was nowhere to be found! You will never see your precious princess or your sun! I will cast Equestria into an eternal darkness, my night lasting for all eternity!" The alicorn's horn began to charge again, her blue aura slowly turning black, dark electrical sparks shooting out from the built up mana. "And for striking my royal face, you will be the first to be punished by my power!"

Twilight couldn't move, too drained of her magic and shocked at their last possible hope to save everyone. As soon as Nightmare Moon fired, unleashing a powerful beam of dark energy at her. She flinched, awaiting her inevitable fate, only for Sora to fly in and stood in front of her, blocking the beam as it tried to push him back. With a powerful grunt, he deflected the beam back at Nightmare, countering her magical beam, casting a barrier around her to block her own attack.

"This is getting out of hand, Nightmare Moon!" Sora said, seeing the dark aura billowing off the mare. "Fight back against the darkness! If you don't, you'll turn into a Heartless!"

"...How did you survive that armor? That's impossible! That was the strongest Heartless that obeyed me!" Nightmare Moon growled, glaring at the Keyblade wielder.

"Nightmare Moon, please listen to me!" Sora pleaded, spreading out his forelegs as he stood on two legs. "You can't let the darkness consume you! You may think the Heartless are listening to you, but they sense the darkness in your heart! They're waiting for the right moment to strike and turn you into one of them, a Heartless as powerful as the Guard Armor! Maybe even more!"

"And you think you know about these creatures more than me!?" the mare questioned. "What more can you even do!? The Elements of Harmony are destroyed! Your magic may be unfamiliar, but it's not as strong as the power I have now!"

"What?" Sora looked down at the ground around Nightmare Moon, shards of the Elements of Harmony littered on the crumbled stone floor.

"It's over, Sora," he heard Twilight say, looking back at the distraught mare. "We failed..."

"No we haven't." His ears perked up when he heard the others climbing up the stairway of the tower they were in, the girls a bit too late to find Twilight before he did. Sora helped Twilight back up on her hooves, staying positive as the Elements of Harmony weren't truly gone. "You haven't won yet, Nightmare Moon!"

"...You have to be the biggest idiot on the face of Equestria," Nightmare Moon said. "The Elements of Harmony are gone! Without the five elements, the sixth one would never appear!"

"That's where you're wrong." The rest of the group had finally arrived, standing behind Sora and Twilight. "Those stones may have been the Elements of Harmony, but those spirits of those elements are standing before you!"

"What?" Twilight asked.

"What!?" Nightmare Moon exclaimed.

"Huh!?" the others behind them asked, highly confused.

"Twilight, remember what I said about the girls earlier? About their personal traits?" Sora asked the confused lavender unicorn. "If the Elements of Harmony represented certain traits, would it be possible for someone to live with that element as their livelihood?"

Twilight looked back at the five mares that had joined them on this perilous journey. With Sora's theory, as well as seeing how each pony shared a familiar trait to each individual element, what the teen had suggested was starting to sound true. Her eyes sparkled, her despair gone as she turned to face Nightmare Moon, baffled by Sora's words.

"Sora's right...The spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!" The shards around Nightmare Moon began to float and glow an individual color, shocking the alicorn as they flew away from her and over to the others. They were glowing orange, red, blue, pink, and purple. "Applejack, reassuring me of my doubts as I was close to falling to my death, represents the spirit of Honesty!" The orange shards floated down to the farm mare, circling around her as she watched them in awe. "Fluttershy, taming an enraged manticore with compassion, not violence, represents the spirit of Kindness!" The pink shards flew around the yellow pegasus, wincing as they hovered around her. "Pinkie Pie, laughing in the face of fear and danger, represents the spirit of Laughter!" The blue shards hovered around the bouncy, smiling earth pony. "Rarity, giving something she deems as value to somepony as a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of Generosity!" The purple shards hovered around the white unicorn, her eyes sparkling brightly as she eyed the glowing shards. "And Rainbow Dash, choosing her friends more than what her heart desires, represents the spirit of Loyalty!"

The red shards, the last of elements, floated over to the rainbow-maned pegasus. "B-But there are only five!" Nightmare Moon shouted, looking nervous and failing to hide her fear. "You're still missing the sixth element! That spark of yours didn't even work!"

"But it did, and it was a completely different spark," Twilight said as she looked at everyone. "I realized what it was after how happy I felt to see you all, how much I cared about you." She looked at Sora, giving her a grin. "That spark ignited in me...and I then realized that all of you are my friends." Suddenly, appearing above them in a flash of light, a sixth stone orb floated above Twilight, Nightmare Moon gasping in shock. "With those elements united by that spark, Nightmare Moon, a spark that resides in our hearts...That brings the sixth element; the Element of Magic!"

The shards and the final element glowed brightly, each of them transforming out of their stone forms and into the true power of the Elements of Harmony. The shards turned into golden necklaces around Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack's necks, a gem on each of them that matched their cutie marks and the color of the shard that surrounded them. The Element of Magic transformed into a golden tiara, a pink star resting on the top of it that matched her own cutie mark.

"No...No! NO! This isn't happening!" Nightmare Moon shouted, the dark aura around her growing more and more. "I'm not going to be beaten by these accursed elements again!"

Heartless began appearing around the alicorn, hundreds of Shadows leering at the seven with their yellow eyes. They charged forward to take their lives, Sora standing in front of the mares to protect them. Before he could swipe at them, he felt a strange source of light come from behind him, and the Shadows all stopped and stared at what was behind him. He turned his head, watching the Elements of Harmony making the six mares glow brightly, making them hover in the air. The gems began glowing, and as Twilight opened her eyes, they glowed white, a light shining out from the elements and formed a powerful rainbow aura.

The magic shot forward, passing through Sora and the Shadows, the Heartless completely eradicated by the light of the Elements of Harmony. As they circled around Nightmare Moon, the alicorn screamed in terror, unable to escape the spiraling magic that had banished her so long ago. While the mare tried to escape, Sora saw a keyhole appear inside of the Elements of Harmony's aura, feeling his Keyblade pulse with light.

"A keyhole?" Before he tried to lock, or unlock, whatever the elements were giving him, he looked into the keyhole, gasping in surprise at what was inside of it. In a dark abyss, he saw a small blue alicorn curled in a ball, surrounded by a small light that was about to fade away from the darkness around it. Through the darkness, he saw a pair of blue reptilian eyes, similar to Nightmare Moon's, looking down at her and getting closer and closer. "That must be Celestia's real sister...This might be my only chance to save her."

Sora aimed his Keyblade at the keyhole, summoning a brilliant light at the tip of the blade, and shot out a beam of light into the keyhole. The light merged with the rainbow aura swirling around the flailing alicorn, Nightmare Moon screaming in agony as the light began destroying the darkness inside of her. The dark aura was expelled out of her body, disappearing into the air as the light grew intense, temporarily blinding the Keyblade wielder for a moment.

After a moment passed, his vision slowly returning, Sora heard the girls behind him gently hit the ground, rendered unconscious from the overwhelming power of the elements they had used. As soon as he was able to see again, he watched as the rainbow whirlwind slowly faded away, darkness and a blue aura dissipating along with it and over the same filly that now laid where Nightmare Moon once stood. Dismissing his Keyblade, he slowly approached the real sister of Celestia, watching her stir awake.

As she looked up at him, she grew scared, unable to move. Unlike Nightmare Moon, her coat was a light shade of azure and her hair wasn't ethereal, a slightly darker shade of blue compared to her body. Her cutie mark was a crescent moon, resting on a black splotch on her flank, almost as if her cutie mark was in the night sky.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you." He gently reached a hoof out to her. "You're safe now, Nightmare Moon."

"...T-That...is not my name," she said, still scared of him. "Why are you not mad? Everything I've done...I do not deserve such kindness."

"You can ask Celestia," he said.

Tentatively, the filly reached her hoof out to his, Sora helping the small alicorn back up on her hooves. Soon, the other mares slowly began waking up from unconsciousness, wondering what had just happened. While they were admiring the new accessories given to them by the Elements of Harmony, Rarity having her luxurious tail back to its full length by their magic, Twilight noticed Sora with the young alicorn, thinking she was still Nightmare Moon.

"Sora, get away from her!" Twilight said, trying to drag the teen away from her.

"Wait, Twilight," he calmly said. "She's not Nightmare Moon any longer."

"He is right, Twilight." From the crumbled opening in the tower, everyone watched the sun begin to rise as Celestia appeared from the light, landing gracefully before them. While the others bowed to the princess, Twilight ran up to her and, to Sora's surprise, hugged the ruler. "I knew you could do it. All of you."

"What?" Twilight asked. "But...you told me that Nightmare Moon was just a pony tale. And it turned out true in the end...You believed me?"

"I had always known this day would come," Celestia began explaining. "If you remember what I wrote to you in that letter, I told you to make some friends. I had seen the magical potential inside of you to stop Nightmare Moon, and it would only awaken once you had let true friendship in your heart. Along with the power of light." Sora gave a toothy grin, moving his forelegs behind his head as the princess winked at him. She approached the Keyblade wielder, the younger sister hiding behind him in fear of her older sibling's presence. "Sora, you've done well. And you have saved my little sister, Luna."

"Sister!?" the mares all exclaimed, looking at each other in shock at the alicorn filly hiding behind him.

"Well, I figured that also had to be a special objective you wanted to give me," Sora said. "Though, maybe you should have started over with another letter instead of sending me one where whatever you didn't want to tell me was scratched out."

"I was unsure if your magic could also save my sister." Celestia looked down at Luna, Sora stepping aside so the two sisters could rekindle their relationship after being apart for so long. The white alicorn lowered herself to Luna's level, the blue alicorn trembling in fear. "I'm so sorry, Luna...I wish I could have been a better sister back then. I've made a huge mistake, letting my own ego blind me from your pain. I had only made it worse by banishing you, panicked by what you became.

"After what Sora had told me about the Heartless...I was so scared for you." Celestia began shedding tears, surprising the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, never seeing their all powerful princess showing any sorrow in the past thousand years. "What you turned into...I was afraid your heart would have been forever tainted by your anger and bitterness toward me. You would have turned into a creature of darkness...and I would have lost you forever." Luna's eyes welled up with tears, her heart filled with guilt for all she did, even making her older sister upset at her own actions to try and stop her. "I want us to start over, and be a family again...You deserve to rule alongside me...Please...forgive me..."

Luna's tears finally began streaming down her face, burying her face in Celestia's chest as she hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, sister! It was my fault...I should be asking your forgiveness, and I don't deserve it!" Celestia hugged her sister back as they both silently wept in each other's embrace. "I deserve to be banished again."

"Don't say that, Luna," Celestia said, holding her sister close. "You're back now. You're no longer the Mare in the Moon anymore."

"I missed you, Tia," Luna sobbed, nuzzling Celestia.

"I missed you, too." The mares got all misty eyed as they watched the alicorn sisters reunite with each other, Pinkie bawling her eyes out as her tears streamed out like waterfalls.

Sora leaned back against the wall, happy to see Celestia and Luna had gotten back together. Even in the most difficult of situations, none of the injuries he's been given mattered as long as he helped bring peace between two friends, siblings, lovers, anyone, saving them from a terrible fate or the darkness that dares to engulf the world.

With the sun now risen back in the sky and everyone headed back safely to Ponyville, the entire town was celebrating the return of their princess, the sun, and even the return of Princess Luna. Celestia had then announced to Ponyville that her pupil, Twilight Sparkle, would stay in town to learn any new lessons in friendship and report them to her. The unicorn was glad to be staying, not wanting to be apart from her new best friends, especially Sora, the Keyblade wielder, a being from another world. Without him, none of them would have lasted long in the Everfree Forest, she wouldn't have discovered how the Elements of Harmony worked, and if he wasn't around, the Heartless could have easily overcome them.

Celestia and Luna headed back to Canterlot via chariot, pulled by their royal guard pegasi, and the celebration went off in full swing. Sora took a little break from the festivities, sitting on top of a cloud as he watched everyone party down below, a popsicle stick in his mouth. After he gave Pinkie Pie the recipe to make Sea-Salt ice cream, it became a really popular ice cream treat for Ponyville, and it tasted far better than how Scrooge McDuck, Donald's uncle, made them.

"Sora!" He looked down and saw Twilight waving at him, wanting his attention. Sora leapt off the edge of his cloudy seat, landing gently on the ground without the use of his wings. "I'm glad I found you."

"I was just taking a small break from the partying. I may be a goofball, but I'm not like Pinkie Pie." He took the popsicle stick out of his mouth, licking some of sticky, frozen treat off his lips. "I have my limits."

"Actually, I just wanted to talk with you a little bit," Twilight said. "...Mostly about what happened at the castle."

"Like what?" he asked. "When you guys shot out that rainbow?"

"Well...yes, but about what you said when our friends were the spirits that embodied the Elements of Harmony." Sora tilted his head as he waited for Twilight to speak after she went quiet. "...Did you know we were the Elements of Harmony?"

"...I actually took a bit of a guess on that," the teen chuckled. "But I had a feeling it would work out in the end."

"...So, if your bluff failed, Nightmare Moon could have killed us?" Twilight asked, glaring at the nonchalant stallion.

"It wasn't exactly a bluff. Just hearing the five different elements kinda reminded me of one important factor with everyday life; friendship." The unicorn only stared at him, the same thing she had just discovered in order to activate them. "Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, and Kindness. All five of them are related to making friends. And having all six elements together, it's like a group of friends that remain inseparable. And one thing I've learned on my travels is that friends can be more powerful than the toughest of foes."

"...Really?" Sora nodded, giving her that same goofy grin that made up his personality. "...Well, if you give an example of all five of those elements when we met...I'll be crossing honesty off the list."

"Huh!?" Sora blanched, letting out a nervous chuckle as he scratched his head. "Well, I wasn't supposed to tell you or the others what I've been hiding."

"Yeah. I know...but you told us anyway," Twilight said. "How can you be sure none of us would tell everypony else in Equestria?"

"Because I trust you girls." Sora stood next to Twilight and wrapped a wing over her back. "And you can trust me now that I told you everything, and I can protect you all from dangerous threats, right?"

"...You haven't exactly told us everything, Sora." Twilight pulled Sora's wing off of her. "But, I guess I can consider you a friend."

"Great! The more friends, the better!" Sora pat Twilight on the back and headed back to the others to continue partying. "Let's get back to the fun! And you have got to try this Sea-Salt ice cream! Pinkie makes it ten times better than the actual creator of this ice cream!"

Twilight just shook her head, never going to get used to Sora's upbeat optimism. "He is so weird..." She couldn't help but think back on this morning's journey through the Everfree Forest to find the Elements of Harmony. He saved her life several times: rescuing her from falling off that cliff, the manticore, nearly running off a chasm when they reached the castle, and even saving her from Nightmare Moon's more powerful and dangerous magical beam. Her cheeks turned red, her heart pounding heavily against her chest. "...But why do I want to know more about him?"


	12. Ticket Master

With the Summer Sun Celebration a successful holiday, despite Nightmare Moon's return, things in Ponyville went back to normal. As normal as it could possibly be in a town that now has dark creatures appearing out of the ground or air, a wild and crazy pink party pony, and whatever else could possibly happen. As long as no Heartless showed up, Sora didn't mind anything out of the ordinary, since he too was out of the ordinary by him being an alien to Equestria.

On this day, Sora just lounged around in one of the trees in the orchard, bored out of his mind. Apparently, his bosses, Applejack and Big Macintosh, had a crazy bet. Applejack had to pick all the apples around a certain grove before lunch, and if she did that, her older brother would have to walk around a section of Ponyville in one of their granny's girdles. Just the thought of seeing the stallion wearing something like that made him shudder in disgust.

He spotted Applejack down the way, along with Twilight and Spike, who seemed to have helped the farm mare cheat to win the bet. "Well, so much for being the honest worker, Applejack...But, I guess it won't hurt to poke fun at Big Mac a little bit if I stay quiet." Sora flew off the branches and hovered beside the mares and baby dragon. "Wow! That's a lot of apples! Big Mac's sure gonna be in for a surprise!"

"You can cut the sarcasm, Sora," Applejack said, the teen sticking out his tongue at his boss.

"At least when I made bets with my friends, I play fair," Sora scoffed.

"I'm actually glad we're done with this little bet of yours," Twilight said, her stomach rumbling loudly, the unicorn blushing in embarrassment. "I am starving."

"I could go for something to eat, too." While walking down the path to head back to the barn before grabbing a bite to eat, Spike grunted, letting out a green flaming belch. Sora was in the baby dragon's direction as he burped, quickly ducking before his face was singed. "Hey! Spike, warn me next time you're gonna-" A scroll fell on the stallion's head, landing on his snout. "-do that?"

"A letter from the princess?" Twilight questioned, taking the scroll in her aura and unfurling it. She read it to herself, her eyes lighting up with each word she quickly skimmed through. "Oh my gosh! Princess Celestia has invited me to the Grand Galloping Gala and a guest!"

"The Grand Gallopin' Gala!?" Applejack asked, just as excited as Twilight. "That's comin' up in a couple months!"

The mares began cheering, Twilight knocking Spike off his perch as he belched more flames. This time, appearing in the baby dragon's magical fire were two golden tickets, floating down to Sora's hooves. He picked up the invitational tickets, silently reading the description of the bits of golden paper.

"Uhh...What's this 'Grand Galloping Gala'?" Twilight and Applejack gasped as they stared at the teen in shock.

"You don't know what the Grand Galloping Gala is!?" The unicorn pounced Sora, pressing him down into the dirt. "How in Equestria do you not know what that is!?" He only gave the mare a blank stare, pointing his hoof up to the sky. She looked up, realizing Sora wasn't really from Equestria, laughing sheepishly with a blush on her face. "Right...Forgot about that."

"The Gala's a dumb ball held in Canterlot every year," Spike answered for Twilight as she got off of the pegasus. "It's mostly an event for stuck up nobles to go to, where they meet Princess Celestia, talk about boring business deals, complete with boring music and crummy food."

"Spike, the Gala's more than that!" Twilight scolded. "It's the biggest event in all of Equestria, and everypony has been dying to go there!"

"Ah've wanted to go for a long while, though for different reasons," Applejack said. "Ah'd like to set up an apple stand there, give ponies up there some good eatin'. Fresh grown apples, sellin' all mah family's known recipes and make some big business there. Just imagine how much Ah'll make to fix up mah farm! We can fix that barn roof, replace that rusted plow, and even give Granny Smith a new hip!"

"Hmmm..." Sora crossed his forelegs over his chest as he thought hard about Applejack's reasoning for going to the Gala. With how delicious her apples are, as well as her family's baked apple goods, there was no doubt she could sell a lot. "That sounds like a good idea. And if the food is bland during that party, they'll be hooked on your food, Applejack."

"Yes, that would be a good idea..." Twilight grabbed the two tickets and began blushing as she looked at Sora. "Or, maybe Sora would like to come along and...get to know the castle a bit more?"

"Nah. I'm not into those fancy parties. Not my thing." Twilight's ears drooped, hiding her disappointment.

"Oh...Well, Applejack, I guess I can-" Suddenly, a rainbow blur crash landed around the group, or more like on Sora, Rainbow Dash grinning like an idiot as she sat on Sora's crumpled form.

"Did I hear you guys talk about the Grand Galloping Gala!?" she asked, her wings fluttering in excitement.

"Yes, but how did you hear about that?" Twilight asked. "Were you spying on us?"

"I've always wanted to go to the Gala, cause that's where the Wonderbolts perform every year when it comes around!" Rainbow was oblivious to the stallion underneath him, Sora grumbling in annoyance as she sat on his back. "If I can show them my moves, I'm sure to be a Wonderbolt in a flash! Twilight, you have got to take me!"

While the unicorn was flabbergasted with the pegasus mare's selfish reasons for going to the Gala, Sora flipped Rainbow Dash over in a rapid spin, switching their positions. "Do you just like beating me up or tackling me, Rainbow? I swear, it's like a have a magnet for bringing trouble to me."

"...Can you tell me how you do all that with such speed?" Rainbow asked. "Cause you could beat me in flying if you used that energy."

Before Sora could retort, Applejack shoved Sora off and leered at Rainbow Dash. "Now hold your horses, Rainbow. Twilight already asked me to come with her to the Gala first."

"A-Actually, I technically asked Sora first..." Twilight gently scuffed the ground with a hoof, averting her gaze from the dazed stallion.

"So!? You don't own it, Applejack!" Rainbow said, standing up and getting in the earth pony's face. "I'll hoof-wrestle you for it."

"You're on!" Both competitive mares ran over to a stump and began hoof-wrestling each other for the ticket.

Sora sat up, shaking his head to clear out the cobwebs. "Why does everyone like to hit me?" He noticed the two mares fighting for the ticket, deciding to just ignore them as he dragged Twilight and Spike away from them. "Let's just let them fight. Those tickets are yours to give to whoever you want. Let's get some lunch."

Leaving the two mares to fight over nothing, Sora, Twilight, and Spike headed into town to find a restaurant to get something to eat. While the teen looked around for a place with some good food, Twilight looked at the tickets, trying to figure a way to convince Sora into wanting to go. Before she could speak, she didn't hear Sora warn her before ramming into Pinkie Pie, the tickets floating down in front of the pink mare's snout.

"Are those...?" Pinkie gasped loudly as she read the description of the golden tickets. "Tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!?"

"Let me guess. You want to go too?" Sora asked.

"Yes!" Suddenly, Pinkie ended up pulling Sora into what seemed to be the mare's imagination, freaking the teen out as he saw her randomly running from place to place as confetti and streamers rained down on the biggest party ever seen. "It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderfully humongous parties in all of Equestria! I've always always always wanted to go!"

"Wait a minute, where the heck am I!? What's happening!?" Sora soon heard music playing as Pinkie Pie began to sing, dragging him around her imaginative world.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me_  
 _Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me_  
 _Hip hip_  
 _Hooray!_  
 _It's the best place for me_  
 _For Pinkie!_

"Uhh, Pinkie!? I have no idea where you took me, and I want to come back to reality now!" His pleas were ignored as the mare continued describing everything she expected to see at a party like the Gala.

"With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pincushions!" Pinkie smacked a piñata with a stick, sending candy flying everywhere as she dragged the unfortunate stallion over to more of what she wanted to see. "And goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun beams and sarsaparilla! And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!"

Pinkie poked the tail for the game on the board on a wall, only to have Sora yelp as he felt a sharp prick on his behind. He turned around, finding his tail had been replaced by the fake tail, and on the board was his own tail.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?" Sora shouted to the heavens, his brain already exploding, several times, falling on his side in the fetal position.

 _Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me_  
 _Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me_  
 _'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever_  
 _In the whole galaxy_  
 _Wheeee!_

As Pinkie floated up out of her imagination, she carried the trembling teen out and back to reality. Where Pinkie seemed normal after the odd transition, Sora was stuck in the fetal position, his pupils shrunk as he began brushing his spiky tail.

"Sora? Are you ok?" Spike asked, Twilight and Pinkie looking at the traumatized pegasus.

"Is there any way my memories can be erased from five minutes from now?" Sora asked, squirming in place as he began sucking on his hoof.

"Aww. I thought Sora was silly enough to take what goes on in my mind," Pinkie sadly said, the lavender unicorn and baby dragon having no clue what the earth pony was talking about.

"I've been in Wonderland, a place that's topsy turvy and only makes less sense with the rules it makes up! You...You're worse than Wonderland! By ten times that much!" Sora shouted. He crawled up to Pinkie like a bug, grabbing the mare's shoulders. "How did you even do that!?"

"Yup. I made him crazy. One second, everypony!" Pinkie fished out a large hammer from her mane, large letters depicting it as the "Forget Everything that Made You Go Bonkers because of Pinkie Pie's 4th Wall Breaking", written in large letters. "This will only hurt for a second."

She slammed the large mallet down on Sora's head, making birds swirl around him as his eyes spun in his daze. While Twilight questioned how Pinkie had that giant hammer in her hair, she put it away without leaving a trace of it. A moment later, Sora shook his head, snapped out of his daze as he looked around in confusion.

"...Uhh, I spaced out. What happened?" Sora asked.

"I just sang a song about what I would do at the Gala," Pinkie responded, the tickets resting on her nose.

"Oh." He took the tickets off the mare's nose, only to have them swiped from him by Rarity, held in her blue aura.

"Grand Galloping Gala tickets!?" she exclaimed, squealing with delight. "I design outfits for the Gala, but never have I ever attended!"

"Oh no," Twilight groaned as yet another of her friends wanted to go with their own reasons.

"Oh, how I would love to go to the Gala," Rarity said. "Canterlot. The society and culture...And that's where I am destined to meet...'him'..."

"'Him'?" Sora asked.

"Princess Celestia's nephew, Prince Blueblood." Rarity swooned as she grew lost in her fantasy. "A handsome prince, and an eligible unicorn stallion. I would arrive at the ball, wearing my best made gown specifically designed for the Gala, and our eyes would meet. We would fall in love, courting me like the gentlecolt he is, and then, when the time is right, he would ask me for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would answer 'Yes'!" The unicorn tittered, a deep blush on her white cheeks. "The stallion of my dreams as my husband, a royal wedding, and I will be his princess!"

While lost in her daydream, Sora took the tickets away from Rarity. "Yeah...Let's just hope this 'nephew' of Celestia's is actually a prince like some others I've met." As he was about to give the tickets back to Twilight, a white rabbit the teen recognized when meeting Fluttershy leapt up and snatched the tickets from him. "Hey! Get back here, you little rodent!"

Sora chased after the miscreant of a bunny, skidding to a halt when Fluttershy was seen up ahead. "Oh...H-Hello, Sora."

"Fluttershy, your pet rabbit just stole Twilight's tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala," Sora explained as he glared at the leering rabbit, still holding the tickets in his mouth.

"The Grand Galloping Gala?" Fluttershy asked, sounding a little excited with her quiet voice. "Oh, Angel, that's perfect."

"...His name is Angel?" The teen looked down at the rabbit again. "...I doubt he's actually and angel. He's more like a little devil...wrapped in the body of a fluffy white rabbit." He sighed, wondering what Fluttershy would want to go to the Gala for, but he had a feeling he knew what it was. "Why do you want to go to the Gala?"

"Umm...well, it's not actually the Gala itself that interests me...I'm actually more interested in the gardens at the castle." Sora called it: beautiful gardens, possibly housing several different animals, and she would want to spend the evening there. "There's a lot of interesting flowers there, and even cute little animals, some of them not even anywhere in Equestria. I want to go there and see every single critter and be their friend."

"...Riiiiiight..." Sora snatched the tickets out of Angel's mouth, blowing a raspberry at the evil bunny.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash came flying in, landing in front of Sora and saw the tickets in his mouth. "You think you can just take those tickets for your own, Sora!?"

"Let me guess, Rainbow; Applejack beat you in that hoof-wrestle, didn't she?" The pegasus growled, which meant she did indeed lose.

"Give me those tickets!" Rainbow shouted, lunging at him, only for him to quickly sidestep away from her, the rest of the circle of friends approaching.

"Hey, Twilight gave me her other ticket first, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack exclaimed.

"No, me!" Pinkie said, popping up underneath Sora, bumping his chin with her hard skull.

Soon, the five jealous mares began arguing with each other, all over a ticket to some rich party. It was getting way out of hand, and Sora could see Twilight was having an internal struggle. She was having a difficult time choosing who to pick and was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, having never had friends until just recently.

"ENOUGH!" Sora shouted, silencing their arguments, though Pinkie ended up going on a tangent about oatmeal before hushing up. "Ok, look! These tickets belong to Twilight! These are hers to do as she sees fit, which means SHE chooses who gets the second ticket! I will be a neutral party, not wanting to go to this Gala, so I'll be holding onto the tickets for Twilight until she makes a decision."

"Why should you-!?" Rainbow Dash quickly shut her mouth when Sora summoned his Keyblade, holding it up in the air as electricity began to spark from the teeth. "...Shutting up now..."

"Exactly." He dismissed his Keyblade, hating having to do that just to keep Rainbow in line. "Guys, remember that we're Twilight's first ACTUAL friends since coming here to Ponyville. You're not going to make things easy for her just by arguing about it, in front of her, and constantly giving her peer pressure." They looked over at the lavender unicorn as her stomach grumbled loudly. "An no one can make a decision on an empty stomach. So, don't pester, be patient, and she'll give you her answer."

Sora stuffed the tickets away in his leg pouch for safe keeping and dragged Twilight and Spike off to get them something to eat before he succumbs to his own stomach's emptiness.

With some peace and quiet finally given, Sora, Twilight, and Spike sat around a table outside a nearby restaurant, looking through the menu. "Uhh, is there any normal food? I see way too many...flower meals."

"Well, that's what ponies eat, Sora," Spike said, taking a sip of some soda. After the Summer Sun Celebration, the baby dragon knew of Sora's true self by Twilight, unable to keep her mouth shut about him and his intriguing magic. He seemed to take it well, and he was glad to have another male alongside him in their now new group of friends. "Welcome to the club."

"...Eh. I guess I'll just have a non-flower pasta dish." After they placed their orders, they waited patiently for their meals. Sora looked over at Twilight, who seemed a little bothered by her decision over who would go with her to the Gala. "You ok, Twilight?"

"...I-I'm fine." The unicorn barely touched her beverage, messing around with the straw in her glass. "...I just don't know who to choose. I mean, if I go, and I choose one of them, then four of them will be disappointed. But if I give up my ticket to someone else, that still leaves three of them!" Twilight slammed her head on the table, Sora quickly moving her drink away before she spilled it all over herself. "It's an impossible mathematical problem that can't ever be resolved."

"Try not to stress too much about it, Twilight," Sora assured, patting her head. "You need to relax a little more. If anything, I say it's better for none of us to go than only two. Even if they get disappointed, they can understand your decision."

"...I don't know how you can be so aloof over something so stressful," Twilight mumbled, lifting her head up.

"I fight hordes of Heartless on a daily basis. And that's just the average workday for this Keyblade wielder." Their food was finally brought out, Sora with his pasta, Spike's hay fries, and Twilight having ordered a plain daffodil and daisy sandwich. "You should take a little vacation to the beach or something. Learn to have a fun and act like a kid."

"...Maybe..." As they were about to eat their food, they saw ponies begin to head inside for some reason.

"Excuse me," the waiter said, getting their attention. "Are you sure you all want to eat your food in the rain?"

"Rain?" Looking out around them, the entire area was struck with a downpour, but their table was still sunny and clear. "Rain...Rainbow Dash."

"Hey, guys!" The trio looked up, spotting the pegasus mare herself giving them a toothy grin, a hole in the clouds devoid of any rain. "Don't wanna have lunch on such a crummy day, right!?"

"Rainbow, what did I just say earlier!?" Sora asked. "No peer pressure!"

"This isn't peer pressure! I'm just making sure my two bestest friends in all of Equestria are completely dry!" The teen raised a brow, giving the mare above them a dirty look. "So, about that ticket..."

Sora sighed, summoning his Keyblade and aiming it in the sky. "Gravity."

A dark burst of light shot out from his weapon, a small dark bubble appearing around Rainbow Dash. Suddenly, the gravity around the orb greatly affected the mare, sending her falling through the clouds and toward the ground with a hard thud. With the rainbow-maned pegasus incapacitated, Sora went back to eating his lunch.

"...D-Did you just...alter gravity?" Twilight asked, both horrified but equally astounded.

"Mhmm. She'll be fine though. Let's finish eating before the clouds decide to rain over us." Before Twilight could take a bite out of her sandwich, she was suddenly snatched in Rarity's aura.

"Twilight! There you are! I need to ask you something, mare to mare!" She didn't give the starving unicorn a chance, crying out for her food as she was whisked away.

Sora just stared blankly at the empty seat, slowly slurping the noodle in his mouth. "...And none of them listened to me."

While Twilight was kidnapped by Rarity to her boutique, the fashionista put the lavender mare in a beautiful looking dress. "Why, look at you darling. You'll look absolutely radiant at the Gala."

"The Gala?" Twilight asked, growing worried as the white unicorn pulled out a matching dress that she was currently wearing.

"And look at that! I have a matching pair! It'll be like we're twins!" she tittered, unaware of Twilight's panic.

Charging through the doors to her boutique, Sora marched across the room, grabbing Twilight as soon as she took off the outfit. "Rarity. You're really going to be this desperate?"

"Sora! What luck! I have a dashing outfit for you to wear that will go perfectly with your style!" Rarity sauntered over to the teen, batting her eyelashes to try and get him won over. "You could be my escort, until I meet Prince Blueblood, that is."

"No. Bad Rarity!" Sora said, poking her snout. "No pressure on Twilight!"

He quickly flew out of the Carousel Boutique with the lavender unicorn on his back. At least the rain was only a few minutes long, a very quick downpour, something he had never seen in his life. Before he could get too far, a lasso wrapped around his leg, sending him and Twilight falling to the ground, Sora using himself as a cushion for the mare's fall.

"Hey, good thing Ah caught ya!" Applejack laughed at her ridiculously awful pun. Behind her was a cart filled to the brim with apple products, the tantalizing scent making Twilight's mouth water. "Ah got some food Ah was haulin', and Ah thought ya'll might want some."

As much as her stomach's loud rumbling demanded food, Twilight snapped. "NO! If this is some kind of bribe, you're not making this easier for me! I don't know who I want to give the ticket to! I CAN'T DECIDE!"

She ran off toward the library, where she currently resides, tears running down her face in frustration, both in hunger and unable to choose between her friends. Sora leered at his boss, who began to look nervous at his angered expression.

"...Uhh...was that a maybe?" Applejack asked.

"...You know, since you're my boss, I can't be mean to you...But right now, as my friend..." Sora tipped the mare's hat off her head, letting it fall to the ground. "That's for pressuring her. And seriously!? With food!? What is wrong with you!?"

Sora flew off toward the Golden Oak Library, catching Spike as he was heading back there after Twilight was snatched away by Rarity. "Sora, what happened to Twilight!? I saw her running by and she was crying!"

"I don't think her new friends are making her decision making any easier. She's not used to having favors done for her, and over something as stupid as a big ball!" As soon as the two males reached the door and opened it, a group of small animals skittered all over the place, cleaning the entire library. Sora's ears twitched as he heard Fluttershy sing a tune, groaning in annoyance, even though the song was somewhat catchy. "Not Fluttershy, too!"

"Oh, hello, Sora. Spike," Fluttershy said. "I saw Twilight come in the library, and I thought I could help her do some spring cleaning."

"...It's summer," Sora said, trying not to be angry at the timid mare.

"Oh...W-Well, better late than never?" Fluttershy gave him a nervous grin, only making him groan.

"Spike, go and check on Twilight." The dragon nodded, making his way upstairs to the living area of the tree-bary. "Fluttershy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, along with your animal friends. Please. Twilight does not need this right now." He hated to see Fluttershy sad like that, but she left, along with her little friends. The last to leave was the demon bunny, Angel, leaving a bowl of salad as he wore a chef's hat and apron. "You told her to do this to get the ticket, didn't you?" Angel stuck his tongue out at Sora, then hopped away after his owner, the exhausted teen closing the door behind him. "Can today get any worse?"

The door suddenly swung open as confetti shot out at him from outside. "SURPRISE!"

"Oh no..." Pinkie suddenly grabbed the stallion and flung him into a large group of mares, a song beginning to play as he was lifted up in the air by the mob as if celebrating something about him.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _Sora is my bestest friend_  
 _Whoopie, whoopie!_

"Pinkie," Sora said as he was tossed in the air.

 _He's the coolest, strongest, all around best pony, pony!_

"Pinkie." He began to sound a little annoyed as he flipped around from another toss up.

 _I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!_

"Pinkie!" Sora was angry, upside down with his forehooves crossed.

 _He'll give Twilight's extra ticket to the Gala to meeeeee!_

"PINKIE PIE!" While tossed up in the air one last time, the group of mares backed away as he landed on his hooves, glaring at the random pink pony with a twitching eye. "At least the others were subtle, but you have to sing a full blown song about the stupid ticket!?"

"What ticket?" one of the mares asked, prompting Sora to immediately shove his hoof in his mouth a second too late.

"Oh, Sora's just holding onto Twilight's tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala." If Sora could kill Heartless with his mind, he would gladly want to silence where Pinkie hid her speech function in that brain of hers.

Soon, the mares began crowding the teen, all of them offering to do him favors for that ticket. Some of them went out of their way to asking him to be their date for the Gala, which only made their bartering worsen by the second.

"...Well, desperate times call for desperate measures...RUN AWAY!" Sora leapt up in the air, out of the crowding mares' grasp and fleeing into the town.

(Benny Hill Theme)

While running away from the desperate mares, Sora had to avoid them at all costs. He managed to give them all the slip around the corner of a building, pressing himself against the wall as they blindly passed by him. He tiptoed away, only to be caught by a straggler as he got the others' attention. Disappearing around another corner, he found a not so clever disguise in a pair of joke glasses, leaning against the wall as he whistled nonchalantly.

The mares asked where he went off to, pointing in a random direction, and they fell for it. Not feeling safe, he heard the mob coming back with no sign of him in where he pointed himself out. Quickly entering the nearby store, he stood in the display window, wearing a hula skirt, a lei around his neck, and a lotus flower on his left ear. He posed, pretending to be frozen in a little dance with a smile, right as the mob ran by to corner him. As soon as the mares left, he ditched his costume and wound up in an alleyway, thinking he lost them.

Unfortunately, he just can't stay away from them as they managed to corner him from all corners, even in the air. They kept constantly asking to do any favors, complimenting his hair, clothes, even his flanks. This was too much attention he could take, and he can't take anymore. He summoned his Keyblade and thrust it up in the air.

"STOPAGA!" Illusional clocks appeared around all of the mares, freezing them in time temporarily. He breathed a huge sigh of relief, flying by the frozen ponies as he trudged back to the Golden Oak Library. "Pinkie, I think your brain is like chewed up bubble gum. Way too messed up to look like anything but chewy mush."

Reaching the library, with thankfully no more mares chasing him down, he walked inside to see how Twilight was doing. Unfortunately, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity were waiting inside, wanting to hear Twilight's decision.

"Hey, Sora! Where were you!?" Pinkie asked, oblivious to him running away from a bunch of mares she called on and told them about the tickets.

"...You know darn well where I was," Sora grumbled, too tired to argue with them any further. "I thought fighting a thousand Heartless on my own was exhausting. I thought fighting a giant titan was hard enough. But those mares...They were relentless!" The teen collapsed to the ground, groaning in exhaustion. "Thanks for getting me chased by a mob of mares that wanted to try to go out with me for TWILIGHT'S tickets, Pinkie!"

"You're welcome!" Sora slammed his head into the ground at Pinkie's obliviousness to his sarcasm.

They soon heard hoofsteps coming down the stairs, Twilight slowly coming down with a letter in her aura. Spike came down as well as the other girls were ready to hear the unicorn's decision. She noticed Sora laying prone on the floor, approaching him while ignoring their friends.

"Sora? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Please tell me you made a choice," Sora grumbled. "I can't take it anymore than you can..."

"...I have made my decision," Twilight said, only to be interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"Yes! That ticket is mine!" As she began to celebrate early, Sora poked his head up, summoning his Keyblade in his mouth as he pointed it at the cocky pegasus, growling dangerously in warning. Seeing how furious he was, Rainbow chuckled and hid behind the others, not wanting to get forced down to the ground by that dark energy ball again. "Uhh...sorry."

"Anyway, as I was saying...I decided to choose...nopony." The others gasped in shock, unable to believe Twilight would choose no one. "I decided to take Sora's advice earlier today after thinking so hard to choose which of you I wanted to take. I couldn't find the right solution, and after Applejack...I panicked and ran. But I managed to calm myself down and read a little to clear my head, and none of us going is the best solution to this problem." Using her magic, Twilight pulled out the tickets from Sora's pouch and placed them in her scroll, rolling it up to be sent. "And I'm going to give these tickets back. They've been nothing but trouble to me ever since I got them."

"So...nopony's really going? At all?" Rarity asked, receiving nod from the lavender unicorn.

"I don't want to disappoint all my friends. I want to make all of you happy, but I can't do that with the limited blessings I can give." Twilight gave Spike the scroll, nodding at him to send it. The dragon took a deep breath and burned the letter and the tickets, a magical aura sending it to Celestia. "Inside that letter is exactly what I said out loud. And I don't care if I don't go. It's just a boring ball, anyway."

Sora managed to sit himself up, patting Twilight's shoulder. "Now, I think all of you girls need to say something to Twilight. Putting pressure on her for a dumb event out of desperation wasn't right."

"...He's right. Sorry, Twilight," Applejack apologized, the others apologizing as well.

They all soon surrounded both Twilight and Sora in a group hug, making up for the pressure they put on Twilight and making Sora run around ragged. Spike, unlike Sora, didn't like the mushy make up hug and gagged, only to really gag as he felt a belch coming up.

"Oh, come on, Spike! Don't be so insensitive with getting in touch with your feminine side!" Sora scolded, only to now realize his puffed out cheeks were from his magic flame burps, which dropped another scroll. "...Oh...You know, there's gotta be some other kind of warning for that. Who knows what'll happen if you get a stomach virus and we don't know if it's fire belches or magma vomit?"

"I don't puke up magma," Spike grumbled as he picked up the scroll. "'My faithful student, why didn't you just say so in the first place?'" Appearing underneath the scroll, Spike pulled out six golden tickets. "Six tickets to the Gala!"

"That means we can all go!" Rainbow said, cheering excitedly as each of the mares got their tickets. "Whoo hoo! Wonderbolts, here I come!"

Before they could truly celebrate, Twilight's stomach growled far louder than before, making her groan in hunger. "How about we buy you dinner, Twilight? We owe it to you for acting out like that for those tickets."

"I'd like that, Rarity." As the girls filed out of the library to eat out, they left Spike and Sora behind.

While Spike seemed a little disappointed, Sora stared at the door, his eye and ears twitching as Celestia had just given them six tickets after only giving Twilight two and receiving them back. Spike soon let out another belch, another scroll landing in his claws.

"'And one for Spike and Sora.'" Two more tickets popped out from the scroll, Spike taking one while Sora weakly took his. "...Well, guess we're going too, huh?"

"...Spike? Give me some paper...and a pen...Pretty please?" Spike obliged, giving Sora the objects he requested.

"Why do you need them?" Spike asked.

Sora used his wing to write, acting as a makeshift hand for him, writing Celestia his own personal letter.

Dear Princess Celestia,

YOU ARE A TROLL!  
Your loyal Keyblade wielder,  
Sora

The teen rolled it up and gave it to the baby dragon. "Send it..." Spike obeyed and sent it to Celestia. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Sora groaned as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, collapsing to the floor as he passed out. Deciding to let the stallion relax, Spike hurried after the others with his ticket in his claws, feeling giddy as he was going to the Gala.


	13. Applebuck Season

If there was a worse time for Sora to be fighting the Heartless today, it had to be one where he ended up accidentally getting someone injured. Thankfully, not by creatures of darkness, but by an unfortunate circumstance. Out in the middle of the fields, he was busy fighting the most annoying of magic casting Heartless, along with a couple Large Bodies. Each of the small mage-like Heartless had their own element, and they always kept their distance from the Keyblade wielder: Red Nocturnes shoot out Fire, Blue Raphsodies unleash Blizzard shots, Yellow Operas constantly rain Thunder, and Green Requiems that regenerate its allies health with Cure. And with the Large Bodies as their meat shields, it was annoying to get by them, even if he could fly.

He had just manage to get rid of the annoying green mages, always healing the other Heartless' injuries after he was close to killing any of the others. While dealing with the other mages, one of the Large Bodies slid into him hard, causing the teen to slam into an empty cart, sending it rolling down the hill. Shaking off the hit, he was prepared for the next slide, using his Keyblade to spin the fat Heartless in place, rapidly striking it while in its daze. Sora then smacked it hard into the cluster of mages, getting them all crushed by the Large Body. Using his magic to deal with the remaining Heartless, with no more to ambush him, the teen dismissed his Keyblade, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, Ponyville's safe once again. At least this time, no one got hurt or was in peril!" Sora winced as he heard a crash down the hill, looking down to see the cart he was slammed into smash to pieces. Underneath the debris, he gasped as he saw Big Macintosh lying unconscious, struck by the moving cart. He quickly flew down and pulled the stallion out of the shattered wood, thankful to see he wasn't that badly injured. "I had to open my big mouth."

"Big Mac, I am sooooo sorry," Sora apologized as he, Big Macintosh, and Applejack slowly walked through the orchard. The red earth pony stallion's leg was in a cast, which thankfully was the only injury he took with that cart. Unfortunately, even though he could use Cure magic to heal any injuries, Big Mac didn't want any magical help, preferring to heal the old fashioned way. "Are you sure you don't want me to fix that up for you? It'll only take a second."

"Nope," the stallion said.

"It was an accident, Sora." Even though the Apple family had assured the pegasus several times that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't let it go. Eventually, the trio looked out at the vast apple orchard, the hundreds of acres of trees filled with ripe, juicy fruits of the family's hard work. Today, as the Apple siblings told their helper, was applebucking season, all the apple trees having apples perfect for the picking, being one of their biggest harvest seasons in the year. "We sure do got a lot of work cut out for us."

"I have no idea how you guys can manage to take care of thousands of apple trees with just yourselves," Sora commented. "This looks like a lot even for me to handle on my own."

"Are ya kiddin'? Have ya seen how much ya'll did for us on your first day?" Applejack questioned, both her and her older brother still surprised by his impressive feats. "Ya'll have more strength than any normal earth pony, Sora."

"Maybe, but I'm not exactly a god. I do have my limits, even if I don't show it most of the time." Looking back out at the insane amount of trees just from where they stood on the hill, Sora had no clue how they were going to do this. "Maybe we should get some of the others to help us. Twilight can easily use magic to pick off the apples and give you a good harvest."

Big Macintosh winced, slowly backing away from Applejack as the mare slowly turned her head to look at Sora. "...Are ya sayin' Ah can't do this on mah own?"

"Well, not in one day, but-" The mare pressed her snout against his, leering at him.

"Ya'll sayin' Ah can't do this!?" Applejack questioned, unable to give Sora a chance to answer as she found it as a challenge. "Well, Ah'll show ya and your crazy strength that Ah can do this! Just watch me! Ah'll buck all these trees before the end of the harvest! All by mahself, too! So take the whole week off, Sora, 'cause I can do this better than ya'll!"

Applejack ran down the path and began to take that challenge, leaving Sora and Big Macintosh to watch her up on the hill. Sora turned to look at the stallion, who only shook his head at his little sister's stubbornness.

"...I take it we aren't going to help her until she finally realizes she can't bite than she can chew, huh?" Sora asked.

"Eyup," Big Mac said.

"...Well, what my boss says, I gotta do." Before Sora headed off somewhere to take his vacation days, he looked back at Big Macintosh, summoning his Keyblade. "Are you really sure you don't want me to just cast Cure on you?" The red stallion said nothing and began limping back to the farmhouse, his answer obviously a no. "Guess not..."

Sora sighed in boredom, hanging upside down off the branch of a tree in Ponyville. For his first day on his week-long vacation from working on the farm, it was only a few minutes before he was already too bored to find something to do. Ponies passed by him, not questioning why he was just hanging around, though he had to hide in the branches every so often when he saw any of the mares that had chased him for the Gala tickets the other day. He did not want to get mobbed again, or hit on by ponies. It was bad enough for him to not say his true feelings to Kairi, it was worse when girls from a different world, and a different species, chased after him, whether they were honest about what they think of him or not.

Another boring minute passed, but something finally interesting happened as the ground began to quake. "STAMPEDE!" he heard Rainbow shout from above as everyone in town began to panic and flee into their homes.

Flipping off his branch, Sora quickly ran up to the edge of town to help stop whatever was causing the stampede. He didn't have to do much as he saw a large herd of cows approaching, and Applejack and her dog Winona lead the stampede away from the town. The teen found it odd that she was taking a break from apple bucking to help the town from getting trampled, but at least she was quite dependable, even with her heard work. It also looked like the cows were sentient just like the ponies, seeing the leader of the herd talking to the farm pony.

By the next day, the whole town set up a celebration to commemorate Applejack's bravery for saving Ponyville. Outside town hall, after completely decorated to honor the mare's heroic efforts, everyone waited patiently for the event to start. Twilight stepped up to the podium, a deck of cue cards in her aura as she neatly stacked them together. Sora had to roll his eyes at the unicorn's need for preparation over something this small.

"Welcome, all of Ponyville!" she announced as the crowd quieted down. "Today, we are here to honor a pony we can rely on to help in any matter, big or small...Well, except Sora..." She quietly said that last line, averting her gaze from the stallion standing on the stage with the rest of their friends, though Applejack wasn't here yet. She cleared her throat and suppressed her blush, going over her cue cards. "Anyway, she's a pony who-"

Rainbow Dash suddenly shoved Twilight aside, nearly tossing her cards everywhere. "Did you all see Applejack take care of that stampede!? How awesome was that!? But, during this week, AJ's gonna help me out with a sick trick I got planned, and it's gonna be so awesome!"

While the pegasus mare squished her cheeks at the end of her last line, gushing at how "awesome" her trick was going to be, Sora dragged Rainbow away from the podium for Twilight to finish giving her speech. The unicorn got back in place as she tried to remember where she left off.

"Yes. Thank you, Rainbow Dash. And, furthermore-" Interrupted yet again, this time from Pinkie Pie as she somehow popped up from behind the podium.

"This week, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time in ever!" Pinkie exclaimed, oblivious to Twilight glaring daggers at the back of her poofy hair.

"And how is that even remotely related to Applejack?" Sora asked.

"Oh. Right. She's gonna help me bake some yummy treats, and we're going to be giving out free samples to everypony in Ponyville!" The crowd cheered, unable to wait for that day to happen.

"Great," Twilight mumbled as the pink pony bounced away. "Now, is there anypony else who has something to say before I get interrupted again?" As soon as she asked, Fluttershy stepped forward.

"Well, umm, Applejack's going to help me this week, counting all of the new baby bunnies that were born this season," the timid pegasus said. "Her herding skills will be very helpful, since they can be a little skittish."

"Ok. Perfect," Twilight said, slowly getting annoyed. "Does anypony else have anything they want to say?" She waited patiently for any other interruptions, seeing no one step forward. "Good. Now, as I was saying..." Soon, the mayor stepped forward, Twilight grunting in frustration as she gave up, tossing her cards. "FORGET IT! I don't know why I bothered wasting my time making this speech!"

Twilight stormed away from the podium as Mayor Mare took her place, sitting next to Sora and pouted. "Next time, short and sweet. Not long and complicated."

"Now, it is with great pleasure to award the Pony of Ponyville Award to our dependable and reliable friend; Applejack!" While the mayor introduced the farm pony, pointing out the gold trophy to the crowd, but Applejack was nowhere to be seen.

"...And she still isn't here yet," Sora said. He soon heard someone out in the crowd, making their way forward. He saw the familiar stetson worn by Applejack as she excused herself while moving through the crowd of ponies. "There she is, finally."

"Sorry Ah'm late, everypony," Applejack said tiredly, yawning every few seconds as she climbed up on the stage. "Thank ya'll for the...award thingie..." As she approached the trophy, she was fixated on her reflection. Sora could see bags under her eyes, the mare not having gotten any sleep at all last night. She began laughing, swaying back in forth as she kept looking at her reflection. "Boy, Ah sure do look funny."

She soon began making noises like a siren would, Pinkie joining her at random and mimicking her dazed actions. While everyone just stared at the tired farm pony, Sora began to worry. She actually worked all day and night yesterday, none of the family having seen her come in at all. Applejack tiredly thanked everyone for her trophy and hauled it back home, irritating everyone's ears with the sound of metal skidding across the ground.

With the award ceremony a failure, Sora headed into the orchard to find Applejack. He found her bucking some trees, though she ended passing out, standing on her hooves. Hovering down to the exhausted mare, he shook her awake, snapping her out of her sleep.

"Applejack, what are you doing?" he asked. "You look like you didn't get any sleep last night. Were you really out here all day?"

"Of course Ah was!" Applejack said. "Ah said Ah was gonna do this on mah own, and Ah'm gonna do it!"

She tried to buck the nearby tree, but she was a few feet away from it, hitting nothing but air as she fell on her stomach. "Yeah. You're too tired to even pay attention to where you're kicking. Look, just head back to the house and take a nap. I'll take care of some trees for you."

"Oh no ya don't!" Applejack shouted. "Ya'll is on paid leave, so ya can't help me!"

"...Since when were you paying me money?" Sora asked. "I'm willingly working on your farm for food and a roof over my head...I'm not complaining about the lack of pay since I earn my own Munny, but since they aren't acceptable in this world...I should ask Celestia if I can exchange Munny for bits."

"Well, go on and do that and leave me to mah work." Applejack continued working, spilling apples from the buckets with an unfocused kick or flopping over when she thinks she's behind a tree.

Sora groaned, shaking his head. As much as he wanted to help, Applejack was just too stubborn to accept help and believes she can do this on her own. She's worse than Rainbow Dash when she tried to accuse him of being evil, but at least he isn't getting attacked by the farm pony.

The next day, Applejack was still working, and she still didn't get any sleep. It was driving the teen nuts, being unable to help when she clearly needs it, and over a stressful harvest season. While still stuck on his vacation days for the week, he just wandered around Ponyville, no Heartless showing up and no letters from Celestia. He was still a little miffed out how cruel her prank was when giving Twilight only two tickets to the Gala, but if this was supposed to teach her a lesson on friendship, she could have given her something else that no one else would go crazy over.

While minding his own business, he thought he heard someone screaming somewhere in Ponyville. He looked to where the sound came from, but found nothing, or saw any threats. His equine ears perked up when he heard the screaming again, and was getting closer and closer. The moment he looked up, he was too late to react in time as he was body slammed hard by Rainbow Dash, almost creating a crater from the impact. The both of them groaned, Sora in more agony than the cyan mare as he was used as a cushion for her crash landing.

"Rainbow...You really need to quit bumping into me like this," the teen weakly said, feeling his spine probably snapped out of place.

"Sorry," she apologized, slowly rolling off of him. "My trick was botched the moment I took off." As Sora got back up, he cracked his spine back into place, going to be feeling a painful bruise later. "Applejack kept messing it up."

"Just what were you doing that made you drop like a two ton weight?" Sora asked, using his magic to heal any pain the both of them were given.

"Well, I made this catapult, where I stand on one end and Applejack jumps off and lands on the other end," Rainbow explained. "With the quick lift off, I would be able to pull off this one trick I want to show to the Wonderbolts. But she kept missing and fell on the ground! Then, she thought just pushing it down as a joke would help, and when she let go, I fell down, unprepared for the takeoff. She finally lands on it, and I was flung up into the air, losing all control...And I think you know what happened next."

"...Right. Applejack. I'm gonna talk to her...I hope." Sora flew off, wincing a little as he began to feel that bruise showing up, far too strong for his own magic to heal, he arrived at the orchard. He found Applejack, still working, smacking herself hard in the head by accident with a low hanging branch. While knocked for a loop, made worse with her insomnia, Sora landed in front of her. "Applejack, we need to talk."

"Ya want to go for a walk!?" Applejack shouted, unable to hear Sora properly with the ringing in her ears. "Go on ahead! Just don't buck any trees!"

"No, Applejack! I said we need to talk!" he exclaimed.

"Of course chickens go 'bawk'! That's how they talk!" Applejack continued trying to work, only to make her trip in her delirious state.

Sora picked the farm mare up and pressed her against the nearby tree before she could hurt herself any further. "I need to speak to you! Read! My! Lips!"

"Kiss you!? Sora, Ah like ya as a friend, but there's no way Ah wanna be in a relationship with ya'll!" Sora facehooved.

"Oh for the love of Kingdom Hearts," he muttered. "You flung Rainbow Dash off a catapult and made her land on me! Hard!"

"...Ah don't need to hear any of that! What ya do with Rainbow Dash should stay private!" Sora gave up, letting Applejack go as she kept interpreting what he said into something else every time he spoke. "Now, if ya'll will excuse me, Ah gotta go meet Pinkie Pie!"

She slammed her head into the same branch before heading into town, dropping some apples she was carrying in one of the buckets she lifted on her back. "This week can't get any worse, can it?"

"...I should really keep my mouth shut and stop tempting fate." Sora stood next to Twilight and Spike as they were called over to the hospital, where an epidemic broke out this morning. Every pony inside was gravely ill, their faces green and vomiting, all of them having some kind of stomach virus. "What the heck happened!?"

"There was a little mishap that lead back to yesterday," the nurse said, a white earth pony mare with pink hair, her cutie mark a big plus sign used to show a building is a hospital. "It turns out that the baked goods given out at Sugarcube Corner as free samples were the problem."

"No. Not baked goods." Pinkie was in one of the beds, another of the unfortunate patients that ate whatever she and Applejack made. "They were...baked bads!"

Her cheeks bulged out as she bent over and threw up in a bucket. "Pinkie, you were baking with Applejack! How could you two mess up a recipe and get almost everypony in town sick!?"

"...I-I don't know...I told Applejack what we needed...She got them, but I don't know what happened." Pinkie collapsed on the bed, rubbing her aching tummy.

Sora found one of the "baked bads" they made, which was a really disgusting looking brown muffin. He took off a chunk of the pastry, finding an earthworm wriggling around inside of it.

"Eww!" Twilight exclaimed. "What kind of pastry requires live worms!?"

"Or more like mistaking words and thinking they're saying something completely different." Sora dropped the muffin, which Spike picked up and examined the odd pastry. "We need to find Applejack. Now."

As Sora flew on ahead to find the insomniac mare, Twilight running on the ground after him, the teen caught sight of something out in the distance, a cloud of dust heading for the town near where Fluttershy's cottage was. Sensing it was another stampede, from either another herd of cattle or some other spooked out creatures, he flew down near the entrance to town with his Keyblade at the ready. Where he expected to see a bigger group of creatures, he instead saw a large group of baby bunnies, scattering away from him and toward the gardens around the ponies' homes, munching on the defenseless flowers and vegetables.

"Oh no! Oh dear!" Fluttershy came flying by, trying to round up all the rabbits to no avail. At least none of them were like Angel, otherwise that would be a dangerous scenario. "Come here, little bunny friends! Oh no no no! Don't eat those! They aren't yours!"

"Fluttershy, what happened?" Sora asked, Twilight catching up to him, confused at seeing all the bunnies hopping around.

"Applejack came over to help me round up the bunnies, but she ended up scaring them," the yellow pegasus explained. "She even brought Winona, which was a bad idea and made them more afraid."

"...Ok. That's it! I'm putting my foot down!" Sora said as he stomped a front hoof to the ground. Leaving Twilight and Fluttershy to deal with rounding up the terrified bunnies, Sora flew over Sweet Apple Acres to find Applejack. He found her kicking the last few apples out of a tree, having cleared out a majority of the trees in the past few days. Landing in front of her, he decided enough was enough and was going to help Applejack, even if she keeps saying no. "Alright, Applejack. This has been getting out of hand!

"First, you shot Rainbow Dash into the air and made her crash onto me, injuring the both of us. Then, you made muffins that got many ponies sick, including Pinkie Pie, who clearly saw you put the ingredients in and didn't even stop you, for some reason. And now you scared a bunch of new bunnies with your herding skills, bringing your dog with you to scare them even more, and are now on a rampage in Ponyville eating everyone's gardens until not a shred of green remains in the soil! You're losing your mind from lack of sleep, and need help!" Unfortunately, his words fell on deaf ears as Applejack kicked the tree, dropping the last of the apples into the buckets on her sides.

"Hah! Ah did it!" she said, feeling proud of herself. "Ah harvested every apple tree of every apple, without any help! Ah did it all by mahself! How do ya like them apples!?"

Sora looked out at the orchard, still seeing several hundred more trees with apples still on their branches. Applejack wasn't even close to done, having probably harvested not even half of the acres of land they had. He hated to prove her wrong, but she had to realize she was out of it and delusional from lack of sleep and rest. The teen grabbed the mare's cheeks, turning her head to the rest of the orchard.

"How do you like THEM apples?" he said, Applejack's pupils shrinking to pinpricks at the trees still bearing fruit. She stammered and mumbled, panicked, then groaned as she passed out from her exhaustion. Luckily, Sora caught the buckets she was carrying before the apples spilled over, placing them down near the empty tree and waited for the farm mare to wake up. It was only a few minutes, but it was enough to finally give her some sense of thought, the stallion looking down at her. "Yo, AJ. You alright?"

"...No...Ah really can't do it on mah own." Applejack rubbed her tired eyes, succumbing to her exhaustion. "Ah need help."

"And I can find us some help." Sora helped lift Applejack up and carried her on his back, carrying her down to the farmhouse. "You need to take a vacation day, boss. I've got way too much time off and need to come back, otherwise I'll get fired."

"Heh...Can't fire a friend who's always helpful," Applejack mumbled before passing out again.

By the next day, Sora got the others to help Applejack harvest all the apples for applebucking season, and it went by a lot quicker than Applejack's method of challenging herself to do it all on her own. After he put the tired mare in bed, he got another few acres cleared out, only taking breaks when he actually needed them instead of exerting himself until his body begged him to stop. With him and Rainbow flying around the trees, bucking or shaking the apples off the branches, or Twilight using her magic to levitate several acres of apples into the buckets nearby, the others carted the hundreds of buckets of apples back to the barn.

With all the trees finally harvested, everyone headed back to the farmhouse, where Applejack had bottles of freshly squeezed apple juice for them, fully rested after sleeping through the rest of yesterday. "Thanks for the help, everypony. And Sora, ya'll were right."

"Well, you learned your lesson, with some minor casualties to some ponies unfortunate stomachs." Sora gulped down his juice, downing the entire bottle in a few swigs. "Don't be afraid to ask for any help. Even if it might not be dangerous."

"Ah'll keep that in mind," Applejack said.

"Hey, guys! You want lunch!?" Spike asked, carrying an armful of those disgusting muffins Applejack made in her tired, delirious state.

"Spike, I threw those away!" Pinkie said, clinging onto Sora as she hid from the "baked bads" "Where did you get those!?"

"From the trash." The mares were all grossed out, even Sora, as they watched the baby dragon bite down on one of them, unaffected by the horrible concoction of a muffin. "It's really good! Maybe you might like them, Sora."

"Worms are not in my diet! As much as I am a guy, and like to get down and dirty, eating something like THAT is not on my list of things as a male to enjoy!" Spike shrugged and continued eating his "snacks", the ponies all walking away from the baby dragon. "I'm not going to eat anything that looks like a muffin for weeks after seeing what those muffins did."


	14. Griffin Brush Off

Finished with his assigned chores for the farm really early today, Sora was by himself in the grassy fields outside Ponyville, doing some training out of boredom. He was in the middle of doing wing-ups, which was a strange workout that actually did wonders for his wings. It didn't help that he had to learn how to preen his wings, a pretty awkward thing to do as a pegasus, but it had to be done if he wanted to fly around.

After doing a few sets, he spotted Rainbow Dash flying into a cloud above him. "Rainbow? What are you doing?"

"Don't tell Pinkie Pie I'm here!" she shouted, quickly hiding her rainbow tail inside the fluffy cloud.

Soon enough, he spotted Pinkie Pie coming up to him, bouncing along in her usual way. "Hi, Sora! Have you seen Dashie anywhere!?"

"Hmm..." While he pretended to think, the teen did want to get back at the pegasus for always crashing into him at any point in the past couple weeks. This was a perfect way to get back at her if she was hiding from the pink menace. "Oh, I don't know. She could be in the 'mile high club'. Her head 'in the clouds'. The 'sky's the limit' with that mare."

"...Uhh...did you see her or no?" Pinkie asked, not getting the hint.

"She's up in the cloud above us," he said, pointing up at the cloud with magenta eyes looking down at them.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!?" Pinkie pulled out a pair of spring shoes from out of nowhere, putting them on, and bouncing up high to the cloud.

"Sora, you traitor!" Rainbow shouted as she flew away.

Sora laughed as he watched Pinkie bounding away, bouncing up to the sky with her spring shoes. After getting his revenge, and some more training done, he headed into town to grab something to eat. Luckily for him, he was able to get some bits in exchange for his Munny with Princess Celestia, though the exhange rate was pretty low. At least he saved up tons of Munny when fighting Heartless, so whenever he needed bits for anything, he would use his Keyblade to magically send any letters to her for some currency in this world. It took a while for him to figure out how to do this in reverse, but he's a quick learner.

While waiting for his order, sitting at the same restaurant he, Twilight, and Spike went to, Sora watched ponies going about their daily business. As the waiter was about to deliver his meal to him, an odd dish called a hayburger that interested the Keyblade wielder, the employee got distracted by something that flew past his line of sight. While looking away, he didn't see a cyan hoof lift up the top bun, while a pink one dumped spicy hot sauce over the entire sandwich. With the bun set in place, the hooves disappeared, the waiter shrugged his shoulders, and finally dropped Sora's food off.

"Hayburgers...Maybe my taste buds change with each world when I transform," Sora pondered as he eyed the sandwich. "I did have a big craving for raw meat as a lion cub...Oh well. Might as well try."

He took a large bite out of the hayburger, humming in satisfaction as it tasted good, to his surprise. However, his delight soon turned to searing pain as his mouth caught on fire, literally and figuratively. His scream alerted the other patrons as flames spewed out of his mouth. Desperate to quench the burning, he tried to down his drink, only for the liquid to evaporate from the flames. He summoned his Keyblade, aiming the end of it up to his face as he cast a Blizzard spell, his head turning into a block of ice.

With the burning gone, he fell back, shattering the ice as he hit the ground, panting heavily as he lolled his tongue out. He heard snickering, which turned into full-blown laughter, two voices that were familiar to him. Rolling out of a nearby bush was Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, and in the earth pony's hoof was hot sauce. Sora sat up and looked at his food, lifting up the top bun to see the spicy condiment soaking every bit of his sandwich.

"That's what you get for ratting me out, Sora!" Rainbow laughed as she flew off to do some more pranking, Pinkie Pie rolling after her while still laughing.

"So, you want a prank war, huh?" Even though Sora's food was now completely inedible, unless he wanted third degree burns in his mouth, he payed for his food as he began to think of a way to get back at the pranksters. "It's on."

Throughout the whole day, it was a prank war between Sora and Pinkie and Rainbow, and both sides went all out on each other. Sora used his Balloon spell, something new he learned when traveling through the dream worlds, tying a string under them to make them look like unique balloons. He let them be, tied up near a post in the park, and waited as he saw Pinkie and Rainbow walked down with some more prank supplies. Pinkie immediately liked the balloons and took one while Rainbow took another. As soon as they touched the strings, he commanded the spell to hone in on them and pop on contact. They were sent up in the air, hitting the other Balloons until they were completely gone.

As the two mares hit the ground, thankfully not being popped too high, they were stuck in a daze as Sora pranced away with a silly grin on his face. But, he was struck back by another prank, though thankfully not as painful. While wandering by the lake at the park, he spotted a few turtles swimming around, though one of them looked a little off. He regretted getting too close to look at it when the "turtle" squirted water in his face, some of it getting up his nose.

All day, they kept pranking each other, all three of them exhausting their ideas as they leered at each other. Sora was covered in molasses and pillow feathers, looking like a gigantic, four-legged chicken, while Pinkie and Rainbow's manes were swept back, Sora having used his Aero spell that trapped them in a small tornado.

"...Well...I think we can call this a draw?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I agree," Pinkie said. "But boy that was fun! What other magic spells can you use, Sora?"

"Uhh...A lot of different ones. But don't tell Twilight about what I did to you guys, as harmless as they were." Sora tried to scrape off some of the sticky molasses, but it wasn't going to get off without a good cleaning. "She would go nuts and pester me to show her what spells I can cast. And take notes on them."

"Yeah. Maybe we should prank that egghead," Rainbow said. "I got some invisible ink we can replace and make anything she writes down disappear."

"So it's agreed!" Pinkie exclaimed as she put Rainbow's and Sora's hoof together, placing hers on top. "As pranksters, we shall be a team and be known as 'The Three Goofballs'!"

"Well, I'm game. To the Three Goofballs!" Sora cheered, though as they tried to pull their hooves away, they were a little stuck to Sora's from the molasses. "Jeez. How sticky is this stuff?"

"Sticky enough to keep those feathers on you, you big chicken," Rainbow snickered, though found it a little annoying that she and Pinkie were now temporarily connected the the teen's hoof. "Uhh, let's find a lake or something to wash this stuff off."

The next day, Sora was busy watering some of the trees in the orchard. It took a lot of explaining to Applejack why he was covered in feathers yesterday, and it was a pain to have to take out all the feathers out of the tub when he cleaned off whatever he could, but he had a blast. It was like his years as a kid playing with Riku, the two would constantly try to prank one another, though Sora always ended up losing in the end.

After hydrating any of the thirsty trees that needed it, he spotted Rainbow Dash speeding off across the sky, along with something else racing alongside her. Since he was done with his chores for the time being, he flew off after them after dropping the pails he carried back at the barn. He found Rainbow and whoever was flying with her sitting on a nearby cloud, that someone being a creature as mythical as a pegasus or a unicorn to him; a griffon.

It was clearly a female by the look of her, a brown coat for the lion body and white feathers for her head. There was a purple tinge at the end of the feathers that made up her fringe, and she seemed to give a blank stare, almost like someone who doesn't seem to have a care in the world.

"Hey, Sora! Good timing!" Rainbow said as the teen sat down on the cloud with them. "Sora, I want you to meet my best buddy from flight camp when we were little, Gilda! Gilda, this is Sora!"

"'Sup," Gilda said, sounding bored.

"Uhh, hi. First time I've seen a griffon here." He held a hoof out to Gilda, but she didn't reach a talon to return the gesture. "...Uhh, you've never shaken hooves before?"

Before he could get an answer, Sora yelped as he felt something bump his rear, sending him flopping on his stomach. He didn't need to look around for the source of the unexpected surprise as Pinkie's head poked up from the cloud.

"Hi, Sora!" she said, disappearing, then popping back up. "Hey, guys!" Pinkie repeated the process, confusing the trio of flyers at how she was getting up to their height. "It's later!"

Sora peeked over the edge, watching Pinkie bouncing high on a trampoline set up below them. "Well, that explains the lack of those spring shoes from yesterday."

Gilda growled, annoyed by Pinkie Pie as she kept poking her head up through the clouds. "Hey, Dash! First one to that cloud over there wins!"

The two soon sped off, surprising Sora that there was someone else that was able to match Rainbow's speed. "Huh. That was...odd." As he expected Pinkie to pop up under the cloud again, she instead began to rise up into the air, tied together by a large bunch of balloons, again out of nowhere. "Pinkie, how do you find the time to do all that?"

"No time! Must hang out with new friend!" she said as she moved her hooves as if she were swimming in the water.

Sora watched from a distance as Pinkie caught up with Gilda and Rainbow Dash. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like another race was underway. But as the smoke cloud cleared from both of the racers' takeoff, Gilda still hovered in the air. From the look of her expression, it seemed like she was threatening Pinkie, then began popping her balloons, making the pink pony descend to the ground.

"What the heck is wrong with that griffon?" Deciding to figure out what was going on with Gilda's attitude, Sora hid himself inside the cloud and slowly floated over toward them.

He saw Pinkie Pie, still not giving up, driving some crazy whirligig of a machine, pedaling it to make the rotor spin and ascend her higher into the air. Sora was never going to figure out how Pinkie Pie works, and he should stop questioning everything she does. She soon reached them, surprising Rainbow and Gilda, hovering near the cloud they were sitting on.

"Boy, you two are fast! Good thing I caught up with you!" Again, Gilda was getting really annoyed with Pinkie Pie showing up with her random antics.

"Yeah...Hey, Dash, got any new moves since flight school?" Gilda asked.

"Are you kidding, G? You haven't seen nothing yet!" Rainbow Dash flew off and began pulling off her variety of tricks, but the griffon wasn't paying attention.

"Do you have any idea what 'get lost' means!?" Gilda said to Pinkie, poking the mare in the chest with her claw. "Dash doesn't need to be hanging around with dorks like you and that spiky haired dweeb."

"Wait, how is Sora a dweeb?" Pinkie asked. "He's actually really cool. And funny. And really, really strong!"

"That lanky pegasus barely looks like he eats." Sora didn't appreciate Gilda's insults. How Rainbow Dash was friends with a griffon that was mean to her other friends, he'll never know. If they hadn't seen in each other in a long time and Gilda was actually jealous, he could understand her rudeness. "So how about you and that skinny pony make like a bee and BUZZ OFF!"

Gilda grabbed the propeller of Pinkie's contraption, causing the earth pony to spin rapidly until the entire thing broke to pieces. Pinkie screamed as she plummeted to the ground, with no way of saving herself. Sora quickly flew out of the cloud and grabbed his friend, carefully hovering them back down to the ground.

"Thanks, Sora," she said sadly. "I can't believe how mean Gilda is."

"I saw everything." He looked up at the griffon, watching her fly off with Rainbow Dash. "She could have killed you if I wasn't spying on you guys. And Rainbow Dash has no idea her 'best friend' is insulting her newer friends behind her back. I think the Three Goofballs should get back at the new arrival."

"You're right! And I have the perfect plan!" Pinkie exclaimed. "This calls for extreme measures. Pinkie Pie style!"

"Yeah!" Sora agreed. "Pinkie Pie style!"

"...Pinkie Pie style?" The two were now in Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie waving hi to the ponies invited to the party the mare had set up for Gilda. Everything in the bakery was decorated, unsure if this was a good idea to get back at the griffon. "...Pinkie, are you sure this is going to work?"

"Don't worry your spiky mane, Sora," Pinkie said, patting the teen's head. "Just leave all this to Auntie Pinkie Pie."

"...Uhh, how old are you again?" Sora questioned. "It's hard to tell because your personality is that of a five-year-old."

"Ooh! There's the guest of honor!" Pinkie sped off to the front door as she saw Gilda come in, her tail smacking Sora's face as he spat out some of her hair that got in his mouth.

"More like dishonor," Sora mumbled under his breath. While looking around the bakery, Sora spotted Rainbow Dash meddling with something over at the punch bowl. She suppressed her laughter, having done something, maybe setting up a prank. "Hmm..." He soon heard a zapping sound, turning to the entrance as Pinkie tricked Gilda into shaking her hoof, the party mare wearing a joy buzzer on her outstretched hoof. "Yeah...Time for extreme measures, Sora style."

As the party went on, Sora nonchalantly wandered around, messing with a few other things around the room, hoping Gilda will set them off. Nopony even noticed what he did, but if everything went well, he'll show the rude griffon how much of a dweeb he really was. He grabbed a bowl of lemon drops with his wing and approached the griffon.

She spotted the teen giving her a ridiculous toothy grin on his face, hiding her disdain. "Hey...Uhh, Soda, right?"

"It's Sora, actually. Pinkie and I went through great lengths to give you this awesome party, to show you that Ponyville is a really friendly place." Sora held out the bowl of lemon drops, keeping his happy-go-lucky grin. "How's about a tart lemon drop?"

"Uhh, sure." Gilda took one of the drops and chewed on it.

However, Sora rigged the drops and sprinkled some spicy pepper on them. Gilda felt the burning taste on her tongue, breathing out fire as she searched around for something to douse out the fire in her mouth.

"G, go for the punch!" Rainbow said, grinning madly as her best friend ran for the punch bowl.

Blindly grabbing a glass, Gilda tried to drink it, but didn't notice a small hole in it that caused the punch to spill over her chest. The rest of the partiers laughed at the random pranks the griffon was hit with, Sora grinning as phase one went perfectly. Pinkie grabbed one of the lemon drops Sora held onto, eating it and smacking her lips.

"Oooooh! Pepper in the lemon drops and a dribble glass! That's hilarious!" Pinkie said, unfazed by the spiciness of the sour sweet.

Gilda finally managed to drink something, cooling her mouth as she panted. "Yeah...hilarious. I wonder who came up with that."

"Time for cake!" Pinkie shouted, pulling out a large cake from the kitchen. "Time for the guest of honor to blow out the candles!"

"Alright," Gilda said, approaching the tall cake questionably.

As Sora stood next to a clothed table, summoning his Keyblade and held it in his tail, getting a good aim with it between his legs and clear of anyone else. He waited for the right moment, not to injure the griffon, but to give her a little surprise. She took in a deep breath and blew out the candles, half expecting something to happen, only to grin as they were successfully blown out.

"Fire," he whispered, shooting a small burst of fire at the candles and re-lighting them.

Confused, Gilda blew them out again, only for them to be lit up by Sora again. She kept blowing them out, losing more of her breath as the crowd laughed at the hilarious re-lighting candles prank, even though the candles were actually normal. The griffon began running out of breath, giving up before she fell unconscious.

"Huh. I don't remember putting re-lighting birthday candles on the cake, but that sure was funny!" Pinkie said.

"Oh really?" Gilda looked over at Sora, suppressing her anger with the ponies all around her. He saw her approach him, dismissing his Keyblade as he grabbed some punch. With no one looking at her from the direction she was facing, she dropped her grin and leered at the pegasus. "What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, not hiding his grin.

"Don't mess with me, you scrawny dweeb," she growled, struggling to keep her temper in check. "I'm watching you and that pink dork like a hawk."

"Shouldn't you watch me like a griffon?" Gilda brought her talons up, brandishing her claws, but stopped herself before she caused a scene. "Relax. It's a party. Learn to be 'friendly' and have 'fun'."

Sora took a sip of his punch and walked over to the others, waiting in line to get a slice of cake. Phase two was done, getting her all riled up. Now it was up to the final phase, to get her to show her true colors about her behavior around others when Rainbow wasn't around.

"Time for Pin the Tail on the Pony!" Pinkie announced, grabbing a blindfold and the fake tail. "Who's up first!?"

"I'll go first, Pinkie!" Sora said, approaching his friend.

He saw Gilda stomp over to them, anticipating her to shove into him, and she did, knocking him aside. "I get to go first! I'm the guest of honor, dw-uhh, dude!"

"Oh. That's right," the teen said sarcastically, getting back up and blindfolding the griffon for Pinkie. "How insensitive of me! Let's get you all spun around!" Sora spun Gilda around like a top, disorienting the griffon before bringing her to a complete stop. He gave her the tail, facing her in the right direction. "Now, walk straight ahead and pin the tail."

"'Now, walk straight ahead and pin the tail,'" Gilda mocked. "Yeah right. I'm not stupid. I'm going this way!"

Gilda turned around, heading in the opposite direction. He didn't get to warn her in time as she ended up slipping on some icing someone had dropped, sliding into the box of gifts meant for her. She popped her head up out of the pile, the blindfold got loose and the tail was on her beak.

"Uhh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end," Pinkie said, getting the rest of the party to laugh at the griffon's new accessory.

That made Gilda snap, roaring like a lion as she ripped the presents to shreds. "This is your idea of having fun!? I have never in all my life met a bunch of lame-o ponies!" She turned to Pinkie Pie, her pupil shrinking as she glared at her. "And you, Pinkie Pie! Setting up this party with all these lame pranks, thinking you could make me lose my cool!?"

"What? I didn't set up any pranks," Pinkie said innocently.

"Don't you lie to me! You planned all this! I'm done with this stupid town! Dash, let's leave this dumb party! She's got more cool than all of you dorks combined!" Gilda was about to leave the bakery, but Sora barred her path. "Get out of my way, you skinny, spiky-headed dork."

"Well, that's not very nice, calling ponies names and freaking out just because of a few pranks. Quite a coincidence that you ended up getting hit by all the ones I had set up." Gilda's eyes widened, looking back at Pinkie, just as surprised as the rest of the group to hear Sora had set up some pranks for the party. She looked back at the pegasus with a scowl, staring at the goofy, toothy grin he gave her, his forelegs resting behind his head. "You must be pretty unlucky to have been pranked by a 'dweeb', huh?"

"...You..." Gilda growled, grinding her claws into the floorboards as Sora finally made her snap completely, the final phase completed. "You think you're so smart, huh? Well...I'll show you not to mess with a griffon, you puny pegasus!"

Gilda lunged at Sora with an eagle screech, her claws pointed at the teen. He dropped his grin, avoiding her sharp claws and grabbed one of her arms with his hoof. Sora then spun around, bringing the griffon's arm behind her back and slammed her into the wall, holding her in place and surprising her with how strong he really was.

"One little lesson about meeting someone, Gilda; never judge a book by its cover. The same can be said about you, now that you've shown us just how aggressive you can be when you think your best friend's not looking." Gilda tried to break free from Sora's grip, but he was far stronger than he looked, not as scrawny as she imagined him to be. "I set up these pranks to not only give you a good laugh, just to see if you had a sense of humor, but I also did it just to see if you would snap and lash out over these 'lame pranks'."

"You tricked me!" Gilda argued.

"And you almost made Pinkie Pie fall to her death after she wanted to fit in with you and Rainbow Dash!" The whole party gasped in shock, even Rainbow was appalled by this. "If I wasn't around, then I wouldn't have saved her after you broke her machine that got her high off the ground! Pinkie was only being friendly, and you lashed out at her just because she was interrupting your one-on-one time with your friend."

"Yeah," Pinkie said. "I threw this party to get you to turn that frown upside down. And it wasn't nice that you popped my balloons and destroyed my whirligig...I could make another, but that's going to take a lot of filler chapters for that to be done."

"You two made me look like an idiot!" Gilda shouted, still unable to break out of Sora's grip.

"You made yourself look like an idiot." She turned her head to face Rainbow Dash, who looked disappointed at her. "I thought you would like my new friends and get to know them, but instead, you're treating them like manure...If being cool's all you care about, and that pranks are lame, then I suggest you make cooler friends somewhere else. Out of all those pranks Sora laid out, mine was that dribble cup...Guess that makes me lame, too, huh?"

The whole building was silent as they all stared at Gilda. Sora could see that Rainbow Dash was upset and was holding back her sadness, but it was obvious by the sound of her voice. He felt that same way when Riku changed from being manipulated by Maleficent and the darkness he allowed in his heart. It wasn't his fault, and in the end, he managed to save him. But for Rainbow and Gilda, it was a completely different story, where she saw her best friend's true nature when she wasn't around her.

Sora let go of the griffon as she looked at her ex-best friend, stammering as she grew utterly speechless. "...W-Well...Y-You're...You're a flip-flop! Cool one minute, and lame the next! If you want to decide not to hang out with these dweebs, which I know is obviously NEVER, come and find me!"

Gilda stormed out of the building and flew off. The party remained silent as Rainbow Dash stared at the door, where her old friend once stood, a friend who didn't care about her anymore.

"Rainbow Dash?" Sora approached the quiet mare, reaching a hoof out to her.

"I want to be alone," Rainbow said dejectedly, exiting the bakery.

As evening rolled around, the party ended as soon as Rainbow Dash had walked out, everyone present feeling sorry for the pegasus as her friend turned out to be someone she didn't expect her to be. She sat at the edge of her luxurious cloud home, Sora landing on the mare's home as he looked at the cloud building. The architecture was almost like it came from Olympus, a waterfall made out of a liquefied rainbow gently splashing in a small pool of the stuff. He sat down next to her as she was too busy looking out at the stars.

"...Sorry about all that, Rainbow Dash," Sora apologized. "You mad at me for...losing your best friend?"

"...No..." Rainbow sighed sadly. "...I didn't think Gilda actually acted like that...We've been through Junior Speedster's Flight Camp together. She was awesome, and fast like me..." She looked down at the ground, rubbing her forehead. "Now I lost my best friend...She made herself look bad...and humiliating me after I told you and Pinkie how cool she was..."

"I felt the same way with my best friend." Rainbow looked up at Sora, who was looking at her with sympathy. "His name is Riku. Ever since we were little, we've been the best of friends. We pretty much did everything together." Sora held out his hoof, summoning his Keyblade. "Then, when our home was destroyed by the Heartless, we were split up, and I looked everywhere for him...When I finally found him, I was happy, glad to know he was safe.

"But as I met him in other worlds...he began to act strange. He wasn't himself, and I had no idea why he kept saying I abandoned him when I've been searching all over universe for him." He held his weapon in his lap, staring at the blade as memories of his journey flooded back to him like a tidal wave. "That's when I realized why he had changed."

"...The darkness?" Rainbow asked.

"That, and he was lied to by a witch named Maleficent." Just mentioning that name made Sora growl. "She kept feeding him lies about me leaving him for my two other friends, Donald and Goofy. She kept telling him I didn't care about him and our other childhood friend, Kairi. She used him, and he believed her...But, after everything that happened...I still believed I could convince my friend that I did care, that I could save him from the darkness that almost threatened to swallow his heart completely...And I succeeded."

"How does this relate to Gilda ditching me, and almost hurting you and Pinkie?" Rainbow questioned, not following where Sora was going with his story.

"Because I think you and Gilda might make up again some day." Rainbow scoffed and looked away, not believing her old friend could change after what she saw. "Maybe she acted out because she was jealous of us getting in the way of your time hanging out with her. Maybe she doesn't like other ponies. Maybe she's insecure about herself and acts like a jerk to hide her true feelings about losing you as a friend."

"...Yeah, right..." Sora patted the pegasus on the back, forcing her to look back at him.

"You want to let it all out?" he asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rainbow asked.

"Cry it all out," Sora plainly said, which made Rainbow blanch at his meaning. "You looked like you were about to back at the party, and I thought you might have needed some alone time to let out your sorrow."

"I don't cry," she said, looking away from Sora.

"Oh, come on, Rainbow. I did when I was reunited with Riku after trying to find him after we split up about a year and a half ago! He was so different, but it was really him!" Sora gave Rainbow a grin and shook her. "Come on, let the waterworks factory turn on!"

"Nuh uh! I never cry!" Rainbow said, shoving Sora's hooves away from her. "I'm not a sap like you!"

"Yet this sap can admit he can cry, is a guy, and doesn't care how others think of him if he does shed a tear!" He pounced Rainbow and tried to get her to cry, only to make them laugh as they began wrestling. "Pinkie Pie cries too! We're the Three Goofballs! We pranksters have to stick together, that includes crying!"

"Knock it off, Sora!" Rainbow laughed, her mind brought away from losing her friend thanks to Sora's random goofiness.

Even though she had lost one old friend, Rainbow still had other newer friends to back her up. She did have a little hope that maybe she could make up with Gilda, believing in Sora's words, but it would take a lot of convincing for the griffon to win her back after almost making Pinkie fall to her death and tried to lash out at Sora.


	15. Boast Busters

"So, tell me again why I'm your magical test dummy, Twilight?" Sora asked as he stood in the Golden Oak Library, in the home area with Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

"Well, you have magical powers, so you must be resistant to some magical spells. Plus, Spike's needed to cross off the different spells I made." Sora looked over at the baby dragon, waving a piece of chalk around as he stood in front of the chalkboard with a list of magical spells, some of them crossed off from some earlier spells cast on the teen. He looked back at Twilight, who had an excited grin on her face. "And, maybe one day, I'd like to see how different your magic spells are compared to Equestria's."

"Technically, I can't resist magic. I can take some hits from them when my enemies use them against me, but I'm not one hundred percent resistant." Twilight had pulled out some parchment and a quill, writing down what he just told her. Sora sighed, knowing he was going to be pestered about his magical potential continuously by the unicorn. "Just hit me with the next spell already."

"Ok. Now, hold still." Sora did as he was told, remaining standing where he had been since this morning.

Twilight's aura charged around her horn as she readied the spell she was going to cast. She then fired a small beam at Sora, aimed at his face, the glowing light disappearing after a few seconds. A second later, Sora's upper lip began growing a bushy mustache, similar in color to his own hair.

"Number twenty-five, hair growth spell!" Spike said as he crossed off the twenty-fifth spell.

"Yay. That would be useful," Sora said sarcastically, touching the magically enhanced facial hair. "Maybe for someone who's bald, but a mustache? Seriously? It's starting to remind me about that serpent we met in the Everfree Forest with that mustache of his." When he looked up at Twilight, ready to have his new features sheared off, the unicorn blushed slightly, staring at him blankly. "...Twilight?"

"Huh?" She quickly shook her head, snapping out of her daze. "What?"

"Can you get rid of this thing? I'm not a big fan of facial hair," he said, pointing at his fake stache.

"But, I like the mustache..." Twilight looked down at the floor, scuffing her hoof along the wooden floor.

"What was that?" Sora asked, unable to hear what the unicorn whispered.

"Nothing!" She fired another beam at Sora, but with her frazzled nerves, not only did it dispell the magical mustache, it sent the stallion flying off the ground, making him slam into a nearby bookshelf. He slid down to the floor, a couple books falling down from the shelves and dropping on his head. "Oops. Sorry."

"I knew reading was evil, ever since I was little." Another book fell down on his head, making him rub the sore bump he was going to get later.

Sora, Twilight, and Spike wandered around Ponyville after taking a small break from the unicorn's magic casting. Spike kept praising the lavender mare and her magical prowess, but she didn't think she was all that great. Sora had no clue why Twilight would bring herself down like that, knowing more magical spells than he could ever learn. His magic may be unique and from another world, but twenty-five different spells without a single mistake on casting them was amazing. She could give Donald a run for his Munny if they ended up in a magical duel.

"Look out!" Up ahead, they spotted two colts running up to them, though they failed to stop as they ended up bumping into Sora, toppling over on their backs.

One of the colts was a lanky orange unicorn with a green mare, his cutie mark a snail. The others was a shorter, chubby unicorn colt, his color palette similar to the other's, though swapped around, his cutie mark a pair of scissors. Apple Bloom told Sora about these two colts when she got home from school one day, being a couple of the many students in her class that had seen him fight off the Heartless on that rainy day. They were named Snips and Snails, and they were the class goofballs, though more because they aren't the brightest of the bunch.

"Hey! It's the key sword stallion!" Snips exclaimed, both colts getting up and bouncing around. "Have you heard there's a new unicorn in town!?"

"There's a new visitor?" Sora asked. "I didn't think Pinkie threw a party already."

"She's a powerful unicorn wizard!" Snails said as the two colts couldn't contain their excitement. "She's in town square!"

The two unicorn colts ran on ahead, leaving the trio to wonder who this unicorn was. "Whoever this unicorn is, I'm pretty sure they're no match for Twilight."

"Spike, please. Cut it out," Twilight said. "I'm sure there are other unicorns out there that are far more powerful than me. Even Sora is, and he's not a pony."

"I'm more based around physical combat, and I use my magic mostly as an emergency or solve puzzles that require magic in a world," Sora said. "Besides, my best friend Donald's a wizard, and he doesn't know half as much magic as you do."

Twilight blushed at the compliment as they headed for town square. They soon saw a crowd of ponies standing before a collapsible stage that was also a caravan. Sora, Twilight, and Spike gently pushed their way to the front of the stage, where they met up with their other friends who were just as curious as the rest of Ponyville.

"So, who's this new unicorn?" Spike asked.

"Come one! Come all!" a feminine voice announced from behind the blue and starry curtains, which began to rise up as they saw the unicorn Snips and Snails told them about. A light blue unicorn mare, her mane and tail a mix of silver and blue, wearing a purple cloak and wizard's hat patterned with stars all over the two accessories. Sora could see her cutie mark underneath the cloak, a star-tipped wand with a blue crescent moon. "Come and witness the magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie! Witness the Great and Powerful Trixie perform magical feats never witnessed by pony eyes!"

Fireworks soon shot out from behind her, the audience already enthralled with whatever she was about to perform. "She must be a traveling magician," Sora pondered. "Though...she just referred to herself in the third person after introducing herself."

"Behold, Ponyville, as Trixie will weave a tale that is true and displays Trixie's magnificent magical prowess! For the Great and Powerful Trixie has vanquished an ursa major by the power of her magic alone!" The audience gasped, Snips and Snails having shoved their way up to the front, many of the ponies already interested in hearing the story.

"That's impossible," Twilight uttered, Sora's ear perking up as he heard her. "Ursa majors are dangerous...Only Princess Celestia has the power to stop one."

Trixie began using her magic to create a visual image of the "true" story of how she vanquished the ursa major. "The ursa major had went on a rampage, the ponies of Hoofington had no means of protecting themselves from the dreaded beast. But, the Great and Powerful Trixie had arrived, hearing the ponies' pleas, and used her magic to banish the ursa back to the Everfree Forest from whence it came!"

"Hoofington's nowhere near the Everfree Forest," Sora heard Rainbow mutter to the others. "Her story makes no sense."

Trixie had heard her, her spell showing her story disappeared as she leered at the front row. "Does Trixie hear a neighsayer in the crowd? Do you doubt the Great and Powerful Trixie's power!? Do you dare challenge Trixie's magic!?"

"We don't!" Snips exclaimed, trying to climb up on the stage to better see the mare.

"Yeah! Trixie's the most talented, most magical, and awesomest unicorn in Ponyville!" Snails announced as the two colts boosted Trixie's ego.

"No! In Equestria!" Snips added, falling back on his rump.

"Yes, yes, it is all true," Trixie said, ignorant of the glares given to her by Rainbow Dash and Applejack, already despising her gloating. "And if none of you believe Trixie, then I challenge anypony here in Ponyville! Anything you can do, I can do better. Who wants to face Trixie first?"

"Anything, huh?" Sora asked. Before Rainbow Dash could jump up there to challenge the magician, Sora flapped his wings and hovered before Trixie. "I'll face you, Great and Powerful Trixie."

"Well, well, well. A skinny pegasus as Trixie's first challenger?" Trixie questioned as she chuckled. "What exactly do you wish to give the Great and Powerful Trixie that you can do?"

"Well, for one, Sora find's Trixie's third-person speaking to get on Sora's nerves very much." The audience laughed as he poked fun at the unicorn's speech, which got her to growl at him. "But that's not really a challenge. But, you did say anything I could do, you could do better, right?"

"...Yes. Anything from magic to physical feats, Trixie can outmatch you." Sora grinned as he had a perfect challenge for her.

"Ok. Then I challenge you, Trixie...to a sword duel!" Trixe's smug grin turned into a shocked frown, the audience curious to see how this would go. Many of the ponies know about his feats saving Rainbow Dash and the school from the Heartless, but only through the words of the foals. "Not with real swords, though. Just a friendly duel. Anyone got some wooden swords!?"

"...T-Trixie has fake swords," the magician said, using her magic to levitate a couple of wooden swords out from behind her stage.

"Must be for those tricks when someone jumps in a barrel or box and you 'stab' them through holes, making it look like you're killing them when they're perfectly safe. I love that trick. So suspenseful and scary." Trixie threw the sword at Sora, quickly catching it with his mouth. "Ok, let's make this a ten point match. First to hit their opponent ten times, in any way with their sword, wins the challenge. And to make it fair, I'll allow you to use magic."

"Fair?" Trixie questioned. "That is not considered fair! You are giving Trixie a handicap!"

"So, you're not all Great and Powerful?" Sora goaded, crouching low as he prepared to duel the mare.

"...More like you have only made Trixie prove herself already." Trixie held the sword in her blue aura, already feeling cocky with the advantage to use magic to aid her in this challenge.

"Ladies first," Sora said, giving the unicorn the first strike.

"Thank you...for letting me win!" Trixie swung her fake weapon Sora with blind fury, easily getting the points she needed to best the pegasus.

Unfortunately, the teen was far better than she expected him to be, dodging her quick stabs and parrying them with his own wooden weapon. Trixie stopped her barrage as she witnessed his flexible dodges, the crowd cheering for Sora as he got out of her attack unharmed. As cocky as the teen may be, he knows he has the skills to prove he was an expert at this sort of thing, giving the audience a bow as they applauded.

"Thank you, Ponyville! But the show's just getting started!" He turned back to the still shocked magician, twirling his sword in his mouth. "My turn."

Trixie blinked, and immediately flinched when she opened her eyes, Sora now standing in front of her. He tapped her on the head with his sword, earning one point. Pinkie in the crowd pulled out a board with two pins on it, Sora's name over one and Trixie's, which was instead named "Ego Boaster Meanie Pants", the party pony placing a slab with the number one on it under Sora's name.

Sora grinned, keeping his sword in his mouth, annoying Trixie. She slashed at him, only for him to sidestep out of her strikes, keeping his eyes closed and further agitating her. After another failed strike, Sora parried and poked the mare in the chest three times, the score now 4-0.

"Let Trixie hit you!" the magician shouted, swinging wildly as he avoided her and managed to get a couple more light taps on her.

"Trixie needs to stop speaking to Sora like Trixie is in a storybook!" Sora countered as he flipped over Trixie.

With another couple pokes on her neck and back, landing directly behind her. He then pulled his weapon back and smacked her in the flank with the blunt side of the sword, making her yelp and leap away from the teen with a bright red blush on her cheeks. The crowd laughed at her embarrassment, which only angered Trixie more as the audience had watched her get spanked by the pegasus that challenged her, taking her spotlight and humiliating her in her public.

Desperate to at least get one hit one him, the magician shot her sword at him like an arrow. He was distracted by his showboating. She would get one free hit off of him. Her desperation attempt failed as Sora turned to her and flipped backwards, her wooden sword barely touching his belly. Before he landed, he grabbed the wooden hilt with his tail, taking Trixie's tossed weapon and grabbing it with a forehoof, now wielding two weapons. Flapping his wings, he rushed at the unicorn, Trixie flinching as she was about to get struck hard, only to feel both the swords press against her neck.

"And that's ten." She opened her eyes, staring at the toothy grin Sora wore on his face. He dropped the swords, victorious as the ponies applauded and cheered for the stallion. "Thank you! Thank you! You've been a wonderful audience!"

Out of all the ponies who cheered, Snips and Snails weren't as they expected the Great and Powerful Trixie to win. Trixie, however, was furious. While he was too busy bowing, she tossed Sora off her stage, making him fall to the ground.

"Trixie has been tricked! Trixie has been dueling with...a spy! From Princess Celestia's royal guard!" Trixie exclaimed, trying to play off the fact she was bested because of Sora's supposed occupation. "Trixie has been hussled!"

Sora sat up, brushing some dirt out of his hair as he looked up at the sore loser of a magician. "Actually, Trixie, you said anything I could do, you could do better. I chose swordplay, and I am really good at it. You claimed you could best me, when everyone in Ponyville knows how good I am, and uhh...What's the score again?"

"Ten to zero!" Pinkie exclaimed, holding up the wooden board. "And we do know how good Sora is! He saved Dashie from crashing, stopped evil black thingies, stronger than he looks for being so scrawny!"

"And I won against a pony who could do anything better than me. Sorry, Trixie, guess you can't win them all, huh?" As Sora shrugged, Trixie threw one of the wooden swords at him, smacking him in the face with it.

"Trixie's show is over! All of you leave!" Trixie disappeared behind the curtains as the stage merged back with the caravan, her show over as some of the ponies were a little disappointed that it ended from her frustrated loss.

As the crowd disperesed, Sora rubbed his sore head, picking up the toy sword. "Cool. I got a souvenir." The angry magician poked her head out of her wagon, snatching her sword back and slamming the door to her caravan. "...I lost my souvenir. Aww."

"Sora, that was awesome!" Rainbow shouted. "You showed her a thing or two!"

"Ah think it would have been more fair if ya went easy on her," Applejack said. "And ya didn't have to show off like that."

"Are you kidding, AJ!? He deserves to! I mean, come on, he's helped us find the Elements of Harmony and fights off those Heartless things!" Rainbow slapped the teen on the back. "But he's not as awesome as me. I'm way more awesome."

"Uh huh," Sora said, rolling his eyes. "But don't take it out on Trixie. She's a performer. She's kinda supposed to show off and be entertaining...I mean, sure, whatever she says is probably false, but I went up there to entertain her, and also prove her that I'm more than what I appear to be. Besides, if you or Applejack got up there, it wouldn't really help that much if you tried to showboat the showboater."

Twilight wilted at Sora's words. With how her friends had reacted to Trixie's gloating and claims of being powerful, she feared they would have done the same to her with her magical feats. Applejack and Rainbow bowed their heads, giving Sora an apologetic look.

"Well, that sure was a fun fight, even though Sora only kept getting points," Pinkie said as she bounced next to the teen. "You guys should have a magical duel! That'd be more fun!"

"If she does have magical potential, then I think she should duel Twilight. I mean, earlier today, she cast at least twen-" Sora's lips were suddenly sealed shut by a zipper that appeared on his mouth, silencing him.

"Ha ha ha ha! Sora! You're so funny!" Twilight said, trying not to sound suspicious. "I mean, me? In a duel? Of magic!? Ha ha! I'm not powerful at all! Just a normal unicorn! Come on, let's head back to the library and get you caught up with how Equestria works! Got a lot of studying to do!"

Twilight then dragged Sora by his jacket, confusing the stallion as well as the others. While the unicorn dragged the Keyblade wielder back to the library, Spike hurrying after them, Snips and Snails watched as they tried to figure out a way to help their unicorn idol.

"That wasn't fair at all," Snips said. "He chose the wrong challenge when fighting the Great and Powerful Trixie."

"Uhh, yeah!" Snails agreed. "We need to find something for the Great and Powerful Trixie to do that he can't...But what, though?"

"Hmmm...Wait...I think I got an idea," Snips said as he pulled his lanky friend's head down to his height, whispering his plan.

"Ohhhhhhh. Yeah! Yeah! That'll work!" The two unicorn colts ran off somewhere to execute their plan to bring Trixie back in the spotlight.

Sora sat in a chair, staring blankly at Twilight as she began setting up the many different books on Equestria she was able to find in the library. Books on the world's history, important figures of the past, magic spells, geographical locations, and many other things. And while he waited for her to finally stop, he couldn't voice out any complaints with her "zip-lip" spell, as he calls it, still attached on his mouth. The unicorn finally gathered all the unnecessary books she grabbed for his "study session".

"Ok, I think that's about everything!" Twilight said as she sat in front of the temporarily mute teen, holding one of the books from the several stacks she had next to her. "Now, let's talk about the history of Equestria." She smiled, acting oblivious as she opened the book up to a random chapter. "How about we start with-"

"Twilight, I think Sora has something to say," Spike said, both males finding her behavior suspicious.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"Just take off spell number seven on him." The unicorn winced, reluctantly freeing Sora from his silence, unzipping his lips as it disappeared.

"You may number those things, but I'm gonna call that the 'lip-zip'." Sora got up from his seat and gently took the book away from Twilight. "Why did you cut me off earlier?"

"I-I don't know what you mean." Twilight tried to grab another book, but Sora stopped her from avoiding the subject.

"Yes you do. You stopped me from telling the others how good you are with your magic." Twilight's ears drooped, looking away from the pegasus. "Why don't you want them to know? You're amazing!...Even though you used one of those spells on me to shut me up."

"...I don't want to be a showoff..." Tears welled up in Twilight's eyes, still looking away from Sora. "I don't want our friends to hate me...Trixie tried to prove she was better than everypony else, and nopony liked her..."

Twilight sniffled, her tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Sora now realized why she was acting so strangely. She was afraid of losing her best friends because she believed that if she showed any of her magical spells to them, she would immediately be hated by them. She was Celestia's personal student, intelligent and quite powerful, but from her lack of making any friends in her youth, she never knew about what expectations her friends were supposed to make. And after seeing how freaked out she was when the girls pestered her over the Gala tickets, she was clueless to how they don't care about what she does as long as she didn't behave like Trixie.

He quickly pulled the unicorn into his forelegs, hugging her tightly and stopping her from getting too upset. "Twilight, no one's gonna think you're a showoff." Sora didn't notice the growing blush on Twilight's face while he hugged her. "Just because you know a lot of magic spells, it doesn't mean that when you show them to anyone else doesn't mean they'll hate you. Trixie isn't liked because she kept bragging about how good she was, saying she's better than anyone else. You saw how I proved her wrong when she clearly said I couldn't beat her at what I'm good at."

"Sora's right, Twilight," Spike said as Sora let go, the unicorn keeping her blushing face out of his sight, though she was listening to him. "You could have easily one-upped Trixie with the magic you knew. If the others tried to challenge her, and they failed, you would be using your magic to defend them and prove to her you were the better unicorn."

"Exactly!" Sora agreed. "Your friends aren't going to abandon you that quickly. I mean, I was your test dummy for those spells, and I'm one of your friends. Do I hate you for learning a new spell you wanted to try out?"

"...N-No..." Twilight slowly looked up at him, her cheeks glowing more as she looked in his eyes. "...No, you don't."

"Right." Sora dug through his pouch and pulled out an Elven Bandanna, one of many different kinds of accessories the teen had made in the past as a bit of extra defense for when he fights the Heartless. He dried away Twilight's tears with it, hating to see someone with eyes bigger than their head cry. "Your friends wouldn't even be considered friends if they don't care about what you do. That's why I make hundreds of them."

Twilight couldn't help but giggle, feeling a little better with his strong wisdom of friendship over her slowly growing knowledge. "You're so weird."

"And don't you forget it." Sora placed the old bandanna in the unicorn's hoof. "If you ever feel like you need to talk to someone about anything, you can come to me. Don't bottle your feelings, otherwise it'll just get worse." He then pointed his hoof at his head, mimicking something an enemy-turned-friend does and says. "Got it memorized?"

"Mhmm. I got it," she said, nodding her head.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I better head back to Sweet Apple Acres and get started on the chores you dragged me away from." Sora saluted to the mare, patted Spike on the head, and made his way back to the farm to help Applejack before he got into trouble for slacking off.

"Well, it's a good thing you got somepony else who's able to keep you in check, huh, Twilight?" Spike asked, but received no answer from the unicorn. The baby dragon turned to look at her, staring at the doorway, clutching the bandanna to her chest. Her cheeks blushed heavily, but Spike had no clue if the mare was sick with her face being so red. "Uhh, Twilight? You ok?"

"I think I'm gonna...study," Twilight mumbled grabbing a random book, not from the pile she left behind, and headed upstairs to her room.

"She's been acting so weird ever since they got back after finding the Elements of Harmony." Spike sighed as he began to put the books back up on the shelves.

It was late in the evening as many ponies were getting ready for bed. Trixie, in her caravan, was still fuming, her humiliating defeat against Sora lingering in her mind. She stared at the wooden swords they used, growling angrily.

"I can't believe he actually beat me...Some scrawny pegasus colt, somehow able to move faster than I can blink!" Trixie shoved the swords into the holes of a box for one of her tricks, one that Sora had mentioned before their duel. "I can't even show my face in this town after he slapped my hindquarters like that, in front of all those ponies! Toying around with me like a stupid, ignorant foal."

Before she could get to bed, she heard some kind of commotion outside, along with an annoying thud that felt like several miniature quakes. Someone began knocking on the door to her caravan, groaning in annoyance at the insane ponies that want to disturb someone this late at night. She opened the door, finding the two unicorn colts who had admired her in some kind of panic, though they were also excited.

"Oh Great and Powerful Trixie!" Snips said. "You must help us!"

"Yeah! We got a big problem!" Snails added. "Really big!"

"Do you two have any idea what time it-" Suddenly, a very large paw stomped down in her line of sight, the fur blue and filled with stars, almost like whatever the creature was came from the night sky itself. "-...is?" She slowly looked up and stared at the menacing red eyes of a large bear, the dangerous beast growling as it bared its fangs. "...U-U-U-Ursa m-m-major! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Trixie fled, Snips and Snails following after her, the giant ursa slamming its paw down on the magicians's caravan, shattering it to pieces. As they ran close to the Golden Oak Library, Twilight opened up the window to her balcony, wondering what the noise was. She gasped when she saw the living constellation pass by, chasing after Trixie, Snips, and Snails.

"Oh no. I need to get Sora!" Twilight built up magic in her horn, attempting to teleport herself to the farm to get Sora quickly and return back to the center of town. As soon as stored enough, she cast the spell, successfully appearing in front of the farmhouse. "Sora!" Twilight knocked on the door, hearing Winona barking at the sudden intruder in the middle of the night. "Sora! Applejack! Somepony!"

Sora opened the door, almost bumping into the lavender unicorn, the rest of the Apple family slowly stirring awake as the pegasus tried to keep Winona from leaving the house. "Twilight, what's going on!?"

"No time to explain!" Twilight touched Sora with her hoof and teleported the both of them to the square.

As soon as they had arrived, the teen felt delirious, having felt his body somehow turn inside out and upside down while going through the process of Equestria's style of teleportation. "Ooooook...I have a strong stomach, but warn me next time you do that." Sora shook his head, the nausea finally going away as he looked around Ponyville. "So, what exactly is it that-" They soon heard a scream as Trixie ran past them, Snips and Snails running as well in a panic, and the one thing that made the teen's eyes widen in shock was a giant bear made of stars stomp past them. "...Nevermind. I see why you needed me...What is that, exactly?"

"It's an ursa minor," Twilight said.

"...'Minor'?" Sora gently tapped the unicorn's head, pressing his ear against her head. "Did you put your brain in this evening? Because that looks more major than minor."

"Sora, just help them!" Twilight shouted, slightly annoyed at the stallion's goofiness in a situation like this. "I think I know how to stop it, but I need you to buy me some time!"

"Can do!" Sora flew off and chased after the ursa.

While being chased, Trixie, Snips, and Snails were cornered as the giant, starry bear growled at them. The two colts pushed the magician forward, looking back at them like they were insane.

"You can do it, Great and Powerful Trixie!" Snails cheered.

"Yeah! Show Sora you can take down an ursa major better than he can take out those black monsters!" Snips added, the mention of black monsters confusing the mare.

"What!? You idiots brought that ursa major here to see me vanquish it!?" The two colts nodded in excitement. "...Are you two daft!? I'm an entertainer, not a warrior! I've never beaten an ursa major! Nopony has!"

"B-But you said in your story-" Snips was immediately interrupted, scared out of his mind as the ursa roared at them, sending the unicorns tumbling into the wall of a building.

"It was all just a story to gain your attention! It was just for entertainment purposes, and you two dunces have gotten all of us killed!" The ursa lunged at them, all three ponies screaming in terror as they were about to get eaten.

Sora quickly flew in, summoning his Keyblade, holding it vertically and shoved it in the bear's mouth, blocking its jaws from snapping down on them. He clung onto his weapon tightly as the living constellation shook its head, trying to get rid of the obstructing blade keeping its jaws open.

"I am so glad you don't have three heads! Or are a dog! Or both!" While clinging onto his weapon and avoiding the ursa's paws the tried to swipe him off, Sora spotted Twilight behind the enraged bear, her horn glowing brightly. "Twilight, anytime you feel like helping! I can't distract him for much longer!"

Luckily, he didn't have to distract the ursa for long as they began to hear music being played from the cattails growing in Ponyville Park's lake. The music was soothing and it began to calm the ursa. Ceasing its struggles, Sora dismissed his Keyblade, letting its jaws close as he flew away, watching Twilight's aura go crazy as she went all out on the spells she was casting. Everyone who had heard the bear's rampage saw the unicorn work her magic, lifting the tired, heavy ursa with levitation.

Sora heard something metallic being lifted up in the distance, Twilight "borrowing" the water tower nearby and hovering it over to a large barn, not from Sweet Apple Acres. He then heard surprised mooing from the barn as it passed through, being filled to the brim with milk as it came out the other side. She gave the makeshift bottle to the ursa, which instinctively took it and began sucking out the milk, almost like it was a baby. After another exerting grunt from Twilight, the living constellation was levitated over the town and toward the Everfree Forest, where Sora could faintly see it disappear through the trees and into a cave.

With the ursa now back in its den, Twilight stopped her spells, heavily exhausted, her hooves dug deep into the earth from the powerful aura she had released. Her legs gave out as she collapsed, Sora quickly swooping in and catching her before she hit the ground. The unicorn slowly opened her eyes, feeling a little groggy.

"How'd I do?" she asked.

"That...was pretty cool." Sora dug through his pouch and pulled out a bottle filled with blue liquid. "This should give you some of your magic back. At least, I hope it does."

Expecting to drink the potion, she watched as Sora tossed it up in the air, disappearing above him as the blue energy appeared around her. The liquid, having turned into powder, was absorbed into her body, regenerating a little of her mana, keeping her from passing out.

"...Wow..." As fascinated as she was, wanting to know more about Sora's otherworldly magic and this strange potion he gave her, they heard all of Ponyville cheering for the two, dealing with the threat that nearly destroyed their home.

Trixie was in utter shock, her jaw dropped as she saw how powerful Twilight was. "Impossible...She actually beat an ursa major?" While Twilight's friends crowded around her and Sora, Trixie had to know how somepony like her beat something so dangerous. "How did you do that!? Nopony can stop an ursa major!"

"That wasn't an ursa major. It was an ursa minor. A baby." That was a shock to everyone, especially Trixie. "Seemed like somepony woke it up and made it go on a rampage because it was cranky."

Snips and Snails gave each other a worried look, slowly slinking back into the crowd. Trixie broke out of her dumbfounded daze, looking around at everyone.

"...W-Well, you and him may have stopped that ursa minor, but you have not bested an ursa major like I have!" Sora just sighed and shook his head as Trixie still wanted to prove she was better, even after getting beaten by Sora in a duel and running for her life from the ursa minor. "You have not seen the last of the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

The unicorn stomped her hooves to the ground as a cloud of smoke appeared around her. As it cleared, she was able to be seen running out of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash was about to fly after her, only for Sora to stomp on the pegasus's tail with his hoof.

"Just let her go. She's not hurting anyone." From his peripherals, he spotted the two colts that praised Trixie slowly backing away from the crowd. He could see the guilty look on their faces, being the true culprits bringing the ursa to Ponyville. "Snips! Snails! Get over here!"

The colts flinched, quickly approached the teen as everyone knew they were in a lot of trouble. "Y-Yes, S-Sora?"

"You two brought the ursa minor here to Ponyville so you could see Trixie stop it, right?" he asked, the colts both nodding their heads. "Well, hopefully you two will learn not to believe every single story you hear. You're lucky Twilight and I took care of the ursa with no casualties and little collateral damage."

"We're sorry," Snails said.

"Yeah. Sorry," Snips said.

"Hmm..." Sora crossed his forehooves and closed his eyes in thought. He needed to think of a good punishment for these two, though since they were just kids, he didn't want to get too severe. "...Alright. I think a punishment is in order. Tomorrow morning, you're going to be cleaning up the mess the ursa left behind. I'll be watching you two, so don't try to slack off."

"Yes, sir," they both said, understanding what they did was wrong.

"Good. Now, head home. Get to bed. And meet me in front of town square at dawn." The two colts groaned, not wanting to wake up so early. "No complaining or I'll have you run laps around Ponyville!"

After knowing the dangerously cranky ursa minor was now safely back home, everyone headed back for their homes to finally get some sleep. Sora escorted Twilight back to the library, still feeling a little tired after using so much magical power to do all those spells to lull the bear back to sleep.

"Sora, what was that potion you gave me?" Twilight asked.

"It's an ether. I sometimes use those in case I run out of magic myself, but I usually wait until my mana recharges itself." They soon arrived at the library, Spike thankfully haven't been woken up by the stomping quakes of the rampaging ursa. "Well, at least another eventful evening has passed. And I told you the others wouldn't shut you out after saving Ponyville with your powerful magic."

"You're right...I'm still not used to how friendship is supposed to be," Twilight said, looking down at the ground. "I mean, there weren't any books that helped me out that much in the library."

"You don't need a book to tell you how to make friends," Sora chuckled, patting Twilight's shoulder. "It comes naturally. You just need a push in the right direction, learn a little from any small mistakes, but don't try to make everything in a relationship perfect. I mean, if we were all the same-" Sora messed with his spiky mane, slicking it back to make it look like it was straight from the front, staring at the unicorn with a bored look. "-then we would look and sound like this. Dull. Boring boring, droll. Humbug and blasphemy."

Twilight couldn't help but laugh at the way he talked and looked. "You are the weirdest stallion I've ever met." Sora gave her his signature toothy grin, his hair fixed back to his messy, spiky style. "...I'm really glad you came to this world. And...thanks...for being there for me."

"Anytime, Twilight," he said. "And remember. You need to talk, just come and find me. I'm all ears." Sora wiggled his equine ears, emphasizing his point, making Twilight giggle again. "I'd better get some rest. Gotta wake up bright and early for those two colts. Have a good night, Twi."

"You too." Sora headed back to Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight watching him leave until he was out of sight.

Sighing, the lavender mare headed upstairs and entered her room. Spike was fast asleep, snoring away in his little bed, a pretty heavy sleeper. She was surprised he didn't wake up when the ursa came into town, but she dismissed it as she crawled into her bed. Tucking herself in, she looked over at her side table, where the book she had taken earlier and the bandanna Sora gave her rested. The book was titled "How to Tell Your Crush has a Crush on You". She just randomly picked it up while lost in a daze, not even paying attention to what the words were on the pages.

She levitated the red and copper cloth, holding it close to her. The fabric was soft, made out of some unknown material that was comfortable. Her heart raced as her cheeks turned pink, slowly succumbing to her exhaustion and fell asleep, her hoof keeping the bandanna against her heart.


	16. Look Before You Sleep

Since things had been pretty calm since the ursa minor came into Ponyville, nothing much had gone on. There was an incident involving a dragon that was snoring out smoke on a mountain cave not too far from the town, but the girls had taken care of the matter, Celestia ordering Sora to stay put and let them settle this matter peacefully. He was a bit on edge, not knowing if Heartless would have shown up on their way up the mountain trail, but thankfully there were none. They came back safely, and the dragon had left its roost on the mountain to find a new place to sleep.

To his surprise, Fluttershy was the pony who actually got the dragon to leave. Twilight tried reasoning, but that only got her to breathe in a lungful of smoke. Rarity tried using her charms, which was strange, but she flattered a sea serpent back in the Everfree Forest. Pinkie tried...being herself, and that failed. And Rainbow decided brute force would be a good idea. Against a dragon. That was at least twenty times bigger than her. Sora planned on giving Rainbow some lessons about self-control if she was going to flip her lid and think punching or tackling something would solve all their problems.

Today, everyone in Ponyville was busy cleaning up the trees around the town. There was going to be a terrible storm that'll rain down later this afternoon, and it was going to be worse than any storm the teen had ever been in. They had to make up for the lack of rain the past week, and before the storm starts, everyone had to get rid of the loose branches in the trees before they could get picked up and cause some serious damage to anyone's houses.

Sora was tasked with taking off the branches in the park, along with Rarity and Applejack. The only problem was Rarity kept trying to fix the trees, making them look better than thinking about everyone else's safety. The trio managed to get the branches off just in time as the heavy downpour began to rain down on Ponyville.

"Darn it! Bad timing for it to start raining now!" Sora said, getting completely soaked.

"Oh no! My mane! It's going to get ruined!" Rarity complained.

"Rarity, if ya didn't go and keep fixin' the branches when they should have been taken down, then ya wouldn't have to worry about your hair!" Applejack shouted, getting annoyed with the unicorn's constant nuisances clearing the trees.

"Sora! Rarity! Applejack!" The trio looked over to the Golden Oak Library, spotting Twilight ushering them over. "Hurry! Get inside!"

Not needing to be told twice, the drenched ponies quickly ran to the library, rushing inside to get out of the rain. Twilight levitated some towels to them, drying themselves off before they caught a cold.

"Yeah. You guys have a great system for the weather," Sora said sarcastically, taking off his soaked jacket and shirt. "Let's control it and make it rain on this day, or on some other week. I kinda miss the random weather I know back home."

"Ah'd rather have weather that can be controlled than have a random storm come out of nowhere," Applejack said, wringing out her soaked hat.

"Well, since the storm is going to last until tomorrow morning, you three might as well stay here for the day," Twilight suggested. "Spike's up in Canterlot for the next couple days, so I was going to be alone. But now I've got company." The lavender unicorn suddenly gasped, running over to one of the nearby bookshelves and pulled out a book from the shelves. "This is perfect! We can have a slumber party!"

"Slumber party?" Sora asked.

"Yes!" Twilight held out the book to the three confused pony guests. "'Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask'! I've always wanted to have a slumber party when I was little, but I never had the time! And today's the perfect opportunity to have my very first one ever!"

While Twilight was beaming, her eyes literally sparkling at the idea of a sleepover, Sora took the book and opened it. His eyes widened as he read the table of contents, which literally went through a step by step process of having a slumber party. Applejack and Rarity saw it too as the three of them looked at each other in nervousness.

"...Well, Twilight, darling...A slumber party sounds...fun and all, but...well..." Rarity tried to find the words to let Twilight down easy, but was unable to say anything.

"It's just that...slumber parties are mostly for fillies," Applejack continued for the white unicorn. "Plus, Sora's here, so Ah don't think he would like it all that much."

"Hey, I had sleepovers with my friend Riku when we were kids!" Sora argued. "We stayed over at each other's houses on the weekends! The only difference is that we did boy stuff."

"Then it can be co-ed!" Twilight said, snatching the book back. "This is gonna be so much fun!" She looked through the contents, unable to find anything that would involve Sora in any of the activities inside, all of them mostly girly things. "Hmm...If only this thing was a co-ed edition...Maybe there's one on the shelves I overlooked."

Sora facehooved, approaching the nerdy unicorn and snatching the book away. "Ok, Twilight, one thing you must know is that books can never really give you every answer you need. And a book on how to throw a slumber party..." He tossed the book aside, ignoring the shocked look on Twilight's face. "That's just ridiculous."

"That's the library's book!" she yelled.

"Twi, head out of the evil books," Sora said, gently patting her cheeks to get her to focus on him. "If we're going to make this a fun sleepover, then we're gonna do it without instructions. Right, Rarity? Applejack?" He turned around to look at them, giving them a look that said, "Play along and don't mess it up."

"Y-Yes!" Rarity exclaimed. "We'll make sure your first slumber party goes through without any trouble!"

"Right!" Applejack chuckled nervously, all three of them going to have a pretty awkward evening together.

"Alright! Now, let's see what we can do first." As Sora turned back to look at Twilight, his hooves still pressed against her cheeks, her face was bright red, feeling his strong, yet gentle hooves on her face. "...Uhh, you ok, Twilight?"

"...I think I hear my laundry upstairs. Excuse me!" Twilight immediately bolted up the stairs, Sora, Rarity, and Applejack hearing her bedroom door slam shut.

"...Ok...?" Sora looked back at the other two mares, both of them shrugging their shoulders, having no clue what happened to Twilight either.

First up on Sora's mental list for Twilight's first sleepover was something that all of them could play; Truth or Dare. Though he never really played this game all that much with Riku, or Kairi whenever she wanted to join in, he mostly got involved with doing any stupid dare their young minds could think up. The rules were pretty simple for Twilight to follow once she came back downstairs after doing her laundry, which he doubted she had since many ponies don't wear clothes.

"Alright, Truth or Dare, Applejack," Sora said, starting the game off first.

"Dare me," the farm mare challenged.

"I dare you to hop around the room on one leg! You fall over or land on any other limb, you're gonna have to start over!" Applejack gulped, unsure if she could do something like that. "You've got a minute, starting now!"

Applejack managed to do the dare, looking a bit silly as she hopped around on one of her hind legs while trying to stay balanced. Rarity and Sora heckled the earth pony to get her to slip up and start over, but she succeeded, sitting back down with the group.

"Ok, mah turn. Rarity, Truth or Dare?" Applejack asked.

"I'm going with Truth," the white unicorn answered.

"Have ya done anythin' in your life where ya got filthy, and loved it?" she asked.

"Absolutely not!" Rarity received looks from both Applejack and Sora, knowing she wasn't being completely honest. And with Applejack as the Element of Honesty, there was no way anyone could hide anything from her eyes and ears. The unicorn eventually broke and gave a truthful answer. "...W-When I was a foal...my father took a picture of me playing in mud and kept it...Apparently, I had fun in it."

Applejack burst out laughing and fell on her back, but Sora couldn't help but imagine what Rarity looked like as a baby and wanted so desperately to see that picture. "There any way I can find out where your dad is and ask for a peek at that picture?"

"NO! I don't want anypony to see that! It's embarrassing!" Rarity leered at Applejack, still guffawing as the fashionista who cared about being clean and neat was a messy and dirty foal just like everyone else as an infant. Groaning in embarrassment, she ignored the farm mare's chortling and turned to Twilight. "Twilight, Truth or Dare?"

"...Ummm...Truth?" Twilight was a little worried, having no clue what crazy dares any of them could give her that she couldn't do, or whatever questions she had to answer honestly.

"Hmmm...Have you ever embarrassed yourself in front of Princess Celestia?" Rarity asked.

"...Uhhh...W-Well..." Twilight gulped as she began sweating in nervousness. Applejack finally stopped her uproarious laughter and stared at the lavender unicorn with Rarity and Sora, all of them waiting for her response. "...W-When I was late to meet with the princess for my first study session with her...I got so overexcited that I accidentally spilled the writing ink I brought with me...all over her room...and her face."

As Twilight hid her face in her hooves at the embarrassing moment, Sora chuckled as he imagined how that had turned out. "I have got to ask Celestia to give me the details about that."

"No! Don't ask her!" Twilight pleaded with the teen. "It was so embarrassing! I thought she was going to banish me to the sun after I ruined her room and splashed ink on her face! I thought she was going to expel me as her personal student! I thought she would put me in magic kindergarten for the rest of my life!"

Seeing how Twilight suddenly went serious over the embarrassing slip up, Sora gently pet the stressed unicorn's head while Applejack and Rarity seemed a little worried. "Twilight, relax. Why would Princess Celestia, a kind and just ruler who doesn't even look like she could hold a grudge against someone over a little accident, want to disown you?"

"S-She...She's powerful, and-" Sora quickly pressed a hoof to her lips before she could ramble and panic even more.

"You're overthinking everything. I mean, if anything, I think Celestia herself is a goof behind closed doors." Twilight's eyes widened, shocked to hear the stallion say something about their ruler, and still sound casual addressing the royal alicorn. "You will not believe how casual she was when she knew much about the outside worlds that she shouldn't know. And she made a point when I captured and brought up to Canterlot; I was able to escape all this time, but I stayed caught so I wouldn't cause anymore trouble. Not to mention those dumb Gala tickets..."

"Oh goodness," Rarity said, quite surprised as Sora gave a brief description of his captivity. "I hope you weren't too roughed up, Sora."

"Eh. I've had buildings thrown at me that did worse than a punch to the gut." All three mares stared at the Keyblade wielder in shock and awe, surprised to see him still alive after getting struck by several hundred pounds of stone, wood, concrete, whatever those buildings were made of. Though he did take on tougher foes in the past, maybe one day, he could actually tell him about what worlds he's been in and what foes he's taken on. "Ok. Now, let's continue with the game. Twilight's turn."

"...Ok...Sora, Truth or Dare?" Twilight asked.

Sora crossed his forelegs together in thought, comically wasting time as he hummed over what he wanted to decide. "...You know, I'm gonna go with Truth. I've done too many dares from Riku in the past."

"Ok...uhh..." As Twilight tried to think of a question, she looked at Sora and couldn't shift her eyes away from him.

She found him so awkward when they first met, his happy-go-lucky attitude and grin that could rival Pinkie Pie's, his odd antics and jokes, even in a serious situation, and always so relaxed and confident while constantly being friendly to the point of irritation. But after going through the Everfree Forest, saving her as she fell and being there to protect her from danger, along with his incredible skills as a fighter and magical ability unlike anything she had ever read, she can't stop thinking about him.

Her eyes trailed over his body, his clothes taken off so they can dry, giving her access to every hidden feature of his upper body that was covered by those garments. Even though he was skinny, he was really fit from all the fighting he's done in the past and constant training every day, Twilight's eyes lingering on his slightly muscular chest. Her face lit up, unable to contain her blush as she imagined being hugged by him again, only without his clothes to get in the way of feeling his fur brush against hers. His strong forelegs wrapped around her, feeling his heart beating against his firm, toned muscles. He might not be like the muscular stallions in the royal guard, but he wasn't as intimidating, and he was far stronger than all of them combined.

She slowly moved her gaze away from his body and up to his face. His blue eyes, his brown, spiked mane, that goofy grin he always makes. He always acts like a child, goofing off and always joking around, but he has a level of maturity that overrides that silliness when he saves those that are in danger. Even when she was overwhelmed by any of her stress when it came to her friends, he always knew what to say to reassure her and help her. She got lost in those eyes of his, his pupils sparkling like tiny stars in the lighting inside the library, or it might be her imagination, but she didn't care if it was an illusion or if they were really twinkling.

"Uhh, Twilight?" She was snapped out of her daydream, shaking her head to clear out her thoughts, trying to remember what she was doing. Twilight looked at the three guests stuck in her home as the powerful storm outside kept them trapped until tomorrow, all three of them concerned about her sudden silence and reddened cheeks. "You ok? I didn't think it would take that long to come up with a simple question."

"Huh?" Finally realizing what they were all doing, she let out a nervous chuckle, playing around with her mane as she tried to play off her dazed dreaming as best as she could. "S-Sorry...I think I overthought what question I wanted to ask, and began thinking of too many."

"And this is why you need a vacation," Sora said. "If I need to, I'll drag you onto the train to the beach, or I'll just carry you there myself."

"M-Maybe..." Twilight's blush just couldn't disappear, part of her wanting to be whisked away by the otherworldly stallion to a nice vacation spot. She shook her head again, not wanting to get lost in another daydream and continue having fun on her first sleepover. There was a question she wanted to ask him, but she was unsure if she should just ask him right here and now when Rarity and Applejack were around. She swallowed the lump growing in her throat and decided to just ask. "...D-Do you...have a...special somepony?"

"...Uhhhhh...Y-You mean...someone I care about?" Sora asked to clarify what Twilight meant by her question.

"Ooooh!" Rarity squealed. "Do you have anypony you hold dear, Sora? And don't lie!"

"Oh, he does, Rares." Both unicorns looked over at Applejack, Rarity with excitement, Twilight with slight fear. "He told me about this mare of his the day after he crashed in the orchard. He didn't give any name, but he was fixated on that little star she gave him."

Rarity gasped, lunging at Sora and shaking him. "TELL ME EVERYTHING! A warrior such as yourself must have had one mare that caught your attention, and I must know! I love tales of romance!"

Sora escaped from Rarity's shaking, feeling his brain rattle around in his head. And since he picked Truth, he had to be honest. Applejack already confirmed them with what he told her and the rest of her siblings, so he couldn't really back out.

"Well...Heh, yeah...Applejack's right. I...do have someone I...really like." Sora winced as Rarity let out a squeal, already enthralled. He blushed, scratching the back of his head as he began to talk about his biggest crush. "Her name's...Kairi. And I've been friends with her when she arrived where I was from. Apparently, to me, that friendship wanted to be something more...but I've been too afraid to tell her how I felt."

"So that's her name," Applejack said.

"Yeah...And...well, Twilight, if your question meant if I was going out with her or anything...No...We're not." He looked over at the lavender mare, staring at him blankly as she began to feel her hopes dashed away. Sora sighed, thinking back on the long and tiresome journey he went on, just to find Riku and Kairi. "...I kind of had a rough road to travel when I was traveling around the worlds to find my friends...And there was a lot that all of us went through.

"When the Heartless took over my home, I got separated by Riku and Kairi...That's when I discovered the Keyblade, and began looking for them." Sora's memories went by in a blur, remembering all the worlds he had visited: meeting new friends, defeating the Heartless, stopping villains from taking over their own worlds with the Heartless, meeting with Riku, only to have him turn against him because of the lies he was told and the darkness in his heart, but his mind lingered more on when he finally found Kairi on Captain Hook's ship in Neverland. "After so long, I finally found her...but...she was like a puppet. Her heart was gone."

"Her heart?" Rarity gasped. "What do you mean?...Did the Heartless take it?"

"...Not exactly." Sora slowly moved a hoof up to his chest, placing it over his heart. Before he continued his story, he excused himself and went over to his damp clothing, pulling out Kairi's charm from one of his pockets. If he was going to fully explain what happened to her, he needed to tell them about the legend of the paopu fruit, a legend that wasn't much of one anymore. As he sat back down with the other three mares, he held out the handmade charm made of seashells. "This is a charm she had made before everything went down back on our island...It's supposed to give good luck for sailors out at sea. But it's also shaped like a star-shaped fruit called a paopu fruit.

"There was a legend that went with it. They say if you share a paopu with someone you care about, it's said your hearts become intertwined as one." He placed the charm down for the others to get a good look at it as he rested a hoof back over his heart. "No matter where you go, or how far apart you are from the one you shared the fruit with, you'll always have their heart with you."

"That's so romantic," Rarity said, holding the charm closer to look at the design. "Was this a gift?"

"Not at first, but she constantly teased me by saying, 'Be sure to bring it back to me!'" Sora chuckled, rubbing his neck. "I think she meant to give it to me as a gift, but I have no idea what she thinks."

"So, what happened next?" Applejack asked. "Her heart was gone, but she didn't turn into a Heartless, like ya said how it's supposed to happen...right?"

"Yeah, you turn into a Heartless if you lose your heart to them...but Kairi's heart was special," Sora continued. "Riku and I didn't know this, but Kairi's actually a princess." Rarity let out a loud gasp, accidentally dropping the charm, but Applejack caught it before it hit the ground. "Yeah. Shocking. She's one of seven unique princesses with hearts made of pure light. No ounce of darkness in them at all."

"You're like her knight in shining armor, and she's your damsel in distress." As much as Rarity swooned over the thought of Sora and Kairi as the perfect couple to be, Twilight's ears drooped as she continued hearing Sora's tale.

"I guess it seems that way..." Now was the part that was sure to get them upset, and hoping they don't tell anyone else about what had happened to him. "...Then, I finally found her, trapped inside of the castle where an evil witch, named Maleficent, had taken not only Kairi, but the other princesses too. While there, my heart acted strange, as if I knew this world when I had never been there. But when I found her and tried to wake her up, Riku, who was being controlled by a Heartless named Ansem, told me what had happened to Kairi's heart; it was in mine."

Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight gasped in shock. "So, that legend from your world...It came true?" Applejack asked.

"Mhmm..." The fight against Riku Ansem played back in his mind. He had to fight his corrupted friend by himself, struggling his hardest to keep Kairi's heart away from the dark Keyblade in his friend's grasp, made out of the six other princesses' hearts. "I fought against him, with no help as my friends, Donald and Goofy, were blocked out by a barrier. I had to do this on my own, and as I fought with everything I had, I won.

"He had a Keyblade that was made from the hearts of the other princesses, able to open any heart to release them." He then summoned his Keyblade, mimicking exactly what he did with the dangerous blade. "I wanted to wake her up...I wanted to save her...And, as stupid as it was, I didn't care as long as I knew Kairi was ok. So, I took the Keyblade, and I plunged it right in my chest, right in my heart...her heart." Sora saw the mares' eyes widen, seeing them well up with tears. He couldn't blame them, his sacrifice trying to save the girl he loved being so stupid that it ended up killing him. "It was...quite painful. But I ignored that pain as I unlocked her heart and watched it fly out of me. And back into her.

"I heard my friends calling out to me, faintly, as I began to fade away. I even heard Kairi's voice...I was glad to see her awake again, disappearing with a smile on my face." Sora sighed, dismissing his Keyblade. "But, as I've told you girls, when one loses their heart...they become a Heartless...And I had turned into one." He could see their tears rolling down their faces, all of them wanting to ask so many questions but were so sad at his sacrifice to even speak. "I know what you're all thinking...and I honestly have no clue how I'm still here.

"The last thing I could remember when I gave Kairi my heart was floating in an endless sea of darkness. Then, I felt this bright light, shining out in the distance, hearing her voice trying to call out to me. I flew toward it, getting closer and closer, fighting back against the darkness that tried to swallow me until I was a part of it. When I finally grabbed it, I was out of that darkness, holding Kairi in my arms. Her light brought me back, freeing me as the Heartless I turned into." Sora grabbed the charm and held it up to his face. "It's kinda funny. I saved her, yet she saved me...She had always been with me since that day we got split up, and I never knew until I actually found her in that world.

"But, guess she doesn't need me to save her anymore, now that she has a Keyblade too." When he looked back at the girls, their tears were flowing down their cheeks at the tragic, romantic sacrifice they had ever heard. Sora let out a nervous laugh, moving his forelegs behind his head. "Well, that simple yes or no question ended up turning into story time. Heheh. I think now calls for a slumber party snack. I'm gonna see if Twilight's got some stuff to make s'mores!"

Sora excused himself and headed into Twilight's kitchen to grab the ingredients to make s'mores, leaving the unicorns and earth pony to recover from the sad story. While they were glad to have meet a stallion who was selfless enough to give up his own life to save someone he loves, Twilight was greatly conflicted. Her crush on him either meant one of two ways: Sora would return her affections she has to him, or he wouldn't and it would break her heart. It fell under the latter, but she didn't have a chance since he was already in love with another girl. As much as she wanted him, she didn't want to ruin the friendship she already had with the pegasus.

As it got late in the evening, Twilight laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. For her first slumber party, it was enjoyable, though she hid her sadness after Sora's story about him and Kairi. They snacked on s'mores, Rarity the only one of them who tried to be clean with eating a messy, gooey snack that's a delight for camping, then they had a pillow fight, mares against Sora, though the teen ended up losing as he was ganged up by the girls, then some pretty spooky stories they shared with each other, the lightning shooting outside perfect ambiance for the scary tales.

Sora was downstairs, deciding to take the couch, while Twilight had pulled out a spare bed for Rarity and Applejack in her room. Even though Spike could have probably used this bed instead of the small pet bed, he didn't mind sleeping in the smaller bed. Her two pony friends were already fast asleep, but Twilight couldn't. She held onto the Elven Bandanna Sora had given her, tears welling up in her eyes as she realized she would never be with him.

Twilight climbed out of bed, wiping her eyes with the bandanna. She headed downstairs, hoping a drink would help her fall asleep. Being careful not to wake anyone up, she made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk.

"Can't sleep?" Twilight yelped, nearly losing her focus on the bottle and glass of milk in her aura, turning around to see Sora standing behind her.

"D-Don't do that," she whispered, almost getting a heart attack from Sora's surprising stealth. "You scared the hay out of me."

"Sorry." He took the bottle and poured himself a glass, putting the milk away for the unicorn. He also had a plate of some leftover s'mores on one of his wings. "Kinda wanted a midnight snack. Want some?"

Reluctantly, Twilight nodded and followed Sora into the living room, both ponies sitting down on the couch that was the teen's temporary bed. She needed some more comfort food, taking one of the s'mores and nibbled on it. They sat in silence and munched on the marshmallow, chocolate, and graham cracker delights. Twilight occasionally looked over at the stallion, her heart aching as their love wouldn't come to be. She wanted to be jealous of Kairi, but she couldn't, not after Sora had literally given his heart to her.

"...That was a really sad story." Sora stopped munching on his snack, looking over at Twilight. "...Kairi must be really lucky."

"...Heh. Yeah. Maybe," Sora said, his cheeks turning red. "She means a lot to me."

"...How come you never told her how you felt?" Twilight asked.

"Uhh..." Sora looked up in thought, licking his lips of some marshmallow. "...I don't know. Nerves, I guess."

"Nerves?" she questioned. "Somepony like you being nervous?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, giving Twilight that same grin he always makes. "I've taken on Heartless of all sizes, I've beaten an organization of Nobodies, but I'm too nervous to tell a girl I like how I feel about her and ask her out on a date." His grin slowly melted as he looked down at the floor. "That, or maybe it's also because I now know she's a princess and I don't want to screw up our friendship."

"...Does she like you the same way?" Twilight asked.

"...I think so?" Sora scratched his cheek with a hoof. He had a feeling the answer was yes when he walked back in their Secret Place back on the island, finding the drawings he and Kairi had made when they were younger. He was surprised to see she had added more to the "quality" portraits of each other. When he added him giving her a paopu, she did the same thing when she must have returned back to Destiny Islands after stopping Ansem. "She's really good at hiding stuff from me though...But I'm sure she likes me the same way. Kairi's probably been waiting for me to tell her first, and I get too nervous that I end up acting more silly than ever just to try to hide my nerves.

"Last time I talked to her was when I left to come to Equestria...I didn't think I would have crash landed here, cause I told her that I might be gone for a long while, and none of my friends know I'm stuck here until they come here." Sora took a sip of his milk as Twilight continued listening. "I wanted to tell her how I felt, just in case I don't see her again...but I choked. At least now I know she can protect herself if I'm not around to come to her rescue, already becoming a Keyblade Master just a few months ago. I'm happy as long as she's safe...That's all that matters to me."

Sora downed the rest of his glass, Twilight looking down at her own, completely untouched. "...What if they never know you're stuck?" she asked as he gave her an odd look. "What if Kairi meets somepony else? What would you do if you remained here in Equestria, unable to leave and go back to her?"

"...Well..." Sora really didn't think that far ahead. With no one realizing he hasn't reported to Master Yen Sid, he might be stuck in Equestria for a long while. He was already the jealous type, always being teased by Riku when he wanted to fight over Kairi's affections, but if she found someone else? Maybe it would happen, maybe it wouldn't, but he would never know. Sora sighed, running a hoof through his hair. "...As long as she's happy, I don't care who she ends up with if it's not me. And if I never leave Equestria...maybe I'll find someone else. I mean, Kairi was from a different world. It wouldn't be that weird to me if I dated a mare in this world."

Twilight gave a faint smile, the teen unaware of her slightly lifted mood. She didn't bring her hopes up too high if Kairi ever finds out and searches for him, but there was a slim chance. She gulped down her entire glass, levitating both their glasses into the kitchen sink.

"Kairi's lucky to have someone like you, Sora," Twilight said as she stood up. "You've got a heart of gold."

"Actually, it's made of light," he joked, making the unicorn laugh.

"That too." Twilight yawned, finally feeling tired. "I think I'm going to head to bed."

"OK. Night, Twi," Sora said, laying back on the couch, unaware of the unicorn's blush as he called her "Twi".

"Good night, Sora." She headed back upstairs, quietly heading into her room and slipping under her covers.

She might not be able to tell Sora how she feels about him, but maybe in time, things could change. Even if Kairi does arrive in Equestria one day, she won't fight with her and be happy knowing that the stallion would be with the mare who stole his heart, just as he would be happy for her if she was happy. Feeling her eyes starting to droop, Twilight rolled on her side and closed her eyes with a content smile, holding the red and copper bandanna close to her chest as she fell to sleep.


	17. Bridle Gossip

It's been a couple days since that heavy downpour and Twilight's first ever slumber party, the ground finally starting to dry up and no collateral damage was done to any of the houses in Ponyville. As fun as it was for Sora to be a part of a slumber party with only girls and keeping it co-ed for his masculinity's sake, he did find Twilight's behavior odd. Every time she looked at him when she wasn't about to have a mental breakdown, her face would turn red, she'd stare off into space, and mumble something that he couldn't hear. That, and the odd questions she had asked him that night. He didn't bother questioning it all that much, though it did make him think about what possibilities would happen if he couldn't leave Equestria for a long while.

While he walked down the streets of the town, unaware of how barren it somehow is at this point in time, he thought really hard about Twilight's questions. He hated how cowardly he was when he tried to tell Kairi how much he really loved her, wishing he just blurted it out at the least and make the scene awkward just for both their sakes. But with how much Equestria needs him here now, a peaceful world of talking ponies being invaded by the Heartless, there's no way they could defend themselves against them. And what if Kairi does find someone else while he's been gone? If that were to happen, he was honest when he discussed it with Twilight; be happy that she's happy.

Deciding to break out of his thoughts on this subject, he finally paid attention to the town, only to find not a single pony out and about. "...Ok. It's quiet...Too quiet." A tumbleweed slowly rolled by him, having no clue how a rolling, dried up weed got in a town filled with plant life. "Where is everyone?"

As Sora walked down to Sugarcube Corner, the moment he walked past the door, a pair of pink hooves grabbed his tail and pulled him inside. Yelping in surprise, he was flung inside of the dimly lit bakery, rolling into the counter, leaning upside down. Shaking out of his daze, he looked at Apple Bloom, surprised to see her after she and Applejack went into town early this morning. Along with the farm mare, the rest of their friends were here too, excluding Twilight, looking out the window in fear of something.

"Hi, Sora," Apple Bloom said, not as terrified as the other mares.

"Hi. What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I see Twilight!" Pinkie zoomed up to the front door of the bakery, ushering Twilight and Spike inside.

"And I am ignored." Twilight soon walked in with Spike on her back, just as confused as he was as to why everyone was hiding.

"We're all hidin' from Zecora," Apple Bloom explained to Sora. "She comes to Ponyville sometimes, and everypony runs and hides when she shows up."

"Who's Zecora?" Sora asked.

"There she is!" Everyone gathered around the window to look outside.

Walking alone in the middle of town was a cloaked figure, the cloak thankfully brown and not black, to Sora's relief. The figure seemed equine, though it was hard to tell what the pony looked like under the cloak except for their hooves. She seemed to be stomping the ground, looking for something, though what it was was beyond them. She looked over at the window, everyone except for Sora, Twilight, Spike, and Apple Bloom hiding away from her gaze.

"That's Zecora," Rainbow said. "She's creepy, sinister, completely mysterious."

"And spoooooooooky!" Pinkie added. "She does everything evily!"

"Oh please," Twilight groaned.

Looking back outside, Sora saw Zecora pull back her cloak's hood, revealing her face. Her coat and mane were black and white, patterned in stripes, her mane styled into a mohawk. She wore golden earrings and several more gold rings around her neck, looking more like it was a tribal fashion than a crazy fad she was trying to start.

"Oh, just look at her fashion sense! Stripes!" Rarity exclaimed.

"She's a zebra," Sora said before Twilight could explain first. "Zebras are born with stripes. And she doesn't look evil. I think she looks pretty cool." Rarity fainted, more at the thought of being born than stripes than anything. "Does she live anywhere in Ponyville?"

"Hay no!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"She lives in the Everfree Forest," Fluttershy said, shivering in fright.

"Zecora is an evil enchantress, and does lots of evil stuff that every evil pony does!" Pinkie said. "Why, she's so evil, I even wrote a song about her!"

"Oh boy," Sora groaned as he began hearing fast paced music and Pinkie dancing out her song about Zecora.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _She's an evil enchantress_  
 _She does evil dances_  
 _And if you look deep in her eyes_  
 _She'll put you in trances_  
 _Then what will she do?_  
 _She'll mix up an evil brew_  
 _Then she'll gobble you up_  
 _In a big tasty stew_  
 _Soooo, watch out!_

Pinkie posed on a table, panting heavily as she finished her song. Sora and Twilight looked at each other, unable to believe someone's that evil, then back at Pinkie.

"So, how exactly do you guys know she's evil?" Sora asked.

"Sora's right," Twilight agreed with the teen. "All of this just sounds like a bunch of rumors. Have you talked with Zecora?"

"Just look at her!" Applejack said as they looked outside again. Zecora was stomping around, scuffing the dirt, almost like she was digging for something. "Every time she comes around, she lurks around the markets and digs around for somethin'."

"And how is that a bad thing?" Twilight asked.

Sora drowned out the mares bickering as Twilight argued with the others about their rumors on the zebra. The stallion backed away, sitting next to Apple Bloom, who was getting as annoyed as Twilight. He was slightly curious about what Zecora was doing, and if she lived in the Everfree Forest, he wondered where she lived and how she managed to survive in a dangerous forest. He leaned over Apple Bloom, slowly picking her up in his foreleg, getting her attention.

"Wanna find out more about Zecora?" he asked the filly.

"Ok." Placing the youngest Apple on his back, Sora snuck away from the group and headed for the back of the bakery.

It was a bit odd that the ponies running the bakery, Carrot Cake and Cup Cake, weren't here. Maybe they were taking a vacation or they went out somewhere. As long as he didn't pilfer any of the baked goods in the display case or stole any of their kitchen utensils, he was sure they wouldn't mind them for going through the kitchen to sneak out the back door.

"Alright. Time for Operation Spy, Apple Bloom. Follow my lead." Sora gently lowered Apple Bloom to the ground and snuck around the bakery.

The filly mimicked his movements as best as she could, both ponies hiding behind buildings and inside bushes as they followed Zecora. She began heading out of the town, walking in the direction of the Everfree Forest. As soon as she walked inside the entrance to the dangerous forest, Apple Bloom poked her head up from a nearby bush, while Sora hung upside down from a branch.

"Oh no. Ah'm not supposed to go in the Everfree Forest," Apple Bloom said.

"Well, you got me around. I'll keep you safe." The teen lifted the filly back on his back. "If anything comes after us, I'll fend them off."

"Ah'll scope out the area from a higher vantage point!" Apple Bloom said, feeling safe with the Keyblade wielder, rearing up on her hind legs as she leaned against Sora's head.

The two walked inside and made their way after the zebra without getting caught. Sora stayed on the path that Zecora walked down, finding it a little easier to navigate without having to cut through the wild foliage. Up ahead, they watched her walk around a field of bright blue flowers. He followed her, unsure if those flowers were poisonous. If she knew about the forest, then maybe she could help explain some of the flora that's dangerous or safe.

"Excuse us, Miss Zecora?" The zebra gasped and turned around, not realizing she had been followed. "Sorry for startling you."

"Why do you follow me?" Zecora asked. "Do you not know the dangers of the Everfree?"

"...Uhh, is it just me, or did she just rhyme?" Sora asked Apple Bloom, who did hear her rhyme as she spoke. "Well, I've heard some...things about you from my friends, but I don't believe any of those rumors. I'd like to get to know the real Zecora. I'm Sora, and this is my annoying little alarm clock that wakes me up in the morning when I sleep in, Apple Bloom!"

"Hey! Ah am not annoyin'!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, leaping off his back and leering at him. "It's your fault ya don't go to bed early sometimes!"

Sora stuck his tongue out at the filly playfully, only to make her do the same to him. "A stallion who acts like a child...Surely a fitting image, matching a mane so wild."

He looked up at Zecora, pulling his tongue back in his mouth. "Wow. You really do speak in rhyme. Must be hard to do that...all the time!"

Zecora chuckled, laughing at his silly personality. "You are unlike the ponies back in town. All they do when I appear is glare and frown."

"They probably don't know you that well because they're afraid you'll curse them with some kind of enchantment or something." Sadly, Zecora nodded, having heard many rumors about her every time she comes to Ponyville. "Don't worry, Zecora. Apple Bloom and I will try to convince everyone that you're not really that bad."

Suddenly, a lasso latched itself around Sora's tail, a sharp tug pulling the teen back, landing him in the blue flowers. "Sora! Apple Bloom! Get away from her!" Sora looked up, the others running toward them through the field of flowers he was pulled in, Applejack grabbing her little sister and placing her on her back. "Ya'll stay away from mah friend and mah sister, Zecora!"

"Beware! Beware, you pony folk!" Zecora warned. "Those leaves of blue are not a joke!"

"Back off, Zecora!" Rainbow shouted, about ready to charge at the zebra as she began backing away, disappearing into the mist as she kept saying "Beware".

"Sora, what the hay were ya thinkin' bringin' mah sister in the Everfree Forest!?" Applejack shouted. "And bringin' her to Zecora!?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie said, popping up from the blue flowers that Zecora warned them about. "She could have put a curse on you two, just like my song!"

Pinkie was about to sing more of the annoying chant, only for Sora to shove a hoof in the pink mare's mouth. "Guys, Zecora's not bad! Apple Bloom and I were talking to her, and you scared her off!"

"No, we saved you from getting cursed by that witch!" Rainbow said, floating low to the flowers as her hooves brushed by each petal.

"You don't even know her!" Sora argued, getting annoyed at everyone distrusting Zecora just because of her being a zebra and digging at the ground while wearing a cloak to conceal herself. "And there's no such thing as a curse anyway."

"You don't know that," Rarity said.

"...Ok, then. Tomorrow, I'm going to find Zecora, talk to her, get to know her better, and when I come back to Ponyville, I'll tell you everything about her before you keep making assumptions over somepony you don't know." Sora looked over at Rainbow Dash, leering at her as he recalled her accusing him of being evil when he was around for a week. The cyan pegasus winced, having forgotten about that important lesson. "Now, let's get out of these flowers she was warning us about. If I get a rash all over my body, all of you girls are buying the ointment.

As soon as they had left the Everfree Forest, the group continued on with the rest of their duties as the day wore on. When night fell, Sora had taken off his clothes and took a bath, fearing that the pollen from those flowers might have lingered on him when he was forcefully pulled back into the field. As soon as he got out of the tub, he began feeling a bit woozy and nauseous. Maybe he had some kind of allergic reaction to those flowers, even though he's never had a single allergy problem in his life.

After drying himself off, trying not to collapse under his suddenly weakening limbs, he headed for his room and flopped down on the bed. Sora groaned in pain, his body feeling like jelly and growing hot. He pulled the covers over himself and went to sleep, hoping that whatever illness he had somehow caught would pass in the morning.

The sound of the rooster crowing woke the groggy teen up. The wave of sickness that struck him last night was almost gone, though his limbs felt a little bit weak. He sat himself up and yawned, smacking his lips, his mouth dry. He figured he must have been dehydrated and needed something to drink. The pegasus got out of bed and slowly made his way downstairs, heading for the kitchen. He must have gotten up before the rest of the Apple family, or maybe they were already up and he slept in, knowing he was sick.

He opened up the fridge door, feeling the cold air brush against his face. He swayed his hips as he looked around the beverages, unsure if he should have apple juice or milk to drink. While busy looking for a drink, Big Macintosh walked into the kitchen from the backyard, having been up earlier to prep up some buckets for apple bucking. He spotted Sora rummaging the fridge, only to freeze and stare at the pegasus, his pupils shrinking.

"...Uhhhhh..." Sora's ears perked up, hearing Big Macintosh.

"Morning, Mac," he said, surprised to hear his voice sounded a little higher. He cleared his throat, but it wasn't sore in the slightest. "Oh wow...My voice must be messed up today. What kind of bug did I catch last night?"

Sora finally decided on apple juice, taking the freshly made pitcher and pouring himself a glass. He was unaware of the shocked expression on the red stallion's face, or the blush that was hidden underneath his red fur. The teen drank down the entire glass, sighing in relief as he sated his thirst.

"...S-Sora?" Big Mac asked.

"Yeah?" Sora turned around, but the farm stallion did not see the same teenager that's been living with his family for the past month and a half. Instead, he was staring at a female version of the pegasus: his mane longer, eyelashes on the lids of his blue eyes, his muzzle more rounded, and his height a little shorter. What really freaked Big Macintosh out was what he saw underneath the teen's swaying hips and tail. "...What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"...Nope!" Big Macintosh backpedaled out of the kitchen and back outside. "Nopenopenopenopenopenopenope!"

"The heck's his deal? Do I have something on my face?" Sora raised a hoof up to his nose, surprised to feel his muzzle was a bit smaller and more round, unlike how it was supposed to be as a stallion. "What in the world?" He felt around more of his face, feeling the longer eyelashes on his eyes and the longer strands of his spiky mane. "What happened to my face? Did Apple Bloom pull a prank on me?"

Sora quickly headed upstairs, spotting Winona on the couch, who gave him a confused yip as she tilted her head at him. Reaching his room, he looked at himself in the mirror, only to not find him in the reflection, only "her". The teen panicked, moving his hooves around his face as he was now a mare. He couldn't believe this was happening and must be experiencing some kind of hallucination from a fever, or he was dreaming. But he was wide awake.

He gulped, hoping that this really was a dream as he wanted to be one hundred percent sure that what he turned into wasn't real. Sora slowly looked down and between his legs, his pupils shrinking to pin pricks at what he was looking at. A second later, he let out a loud, girlish scream, horrified at the fact that he was now a mare. His scream alerted Apple Bloom, running into his room in a panic.

"Sora!? What's wrong!? Are ya o-" The filly froze as she instead saw a female version of Sora, hyperventilating in panic as he/she stared at him/herself in the mirror. "...Sora?"

"Apple Bloom!?" Sora looked down at the young Apple, his face blushing madly as his tail instinctively covered his rear, feeling the hairs tickling his new anatomy.

A moment of awkward staring later, Apple Bloom burst out laughing, falling on her back as she clutched her sides. Sora's face turned bright red, dying of embarrassment as a filly was laughing at him now transformed as a mare, and he had no idea how it happened.

"Y-Y-You're a-" Apple Bloom could barely talk as she kept laughing at Sora's new look, the filly rolling around and annoying the teen.

"Yes. I'm a girl," Sora growled, almost on the verge of tears. "What the heck happened to me!? Why am I a girl!?"

"Zecora cursed us!" Sora perked up his ears, hearing a squeaky voice over Apple Bloom's uncontrollable giggling. "Whoa...Sora, that you!?"

The pegasus looked down, spotting a speck of orange that was as big as an ant, lowering her head to get a better look at the strangely tiny creature. "...Applejack?"

"Eyup! Ah'm somehow tiny!...And ya'll turned into a mare!" Sora held out his hoof, letting the now shrunken farm mare jump on as he slowly lifted her up to his eye level.

"Applejack, what's happened!? I am so confused!" The pegasus winced, struggling to keep the hairs of his tail from brushing against his hindquarters. "And I don't know how you girls deal with an attached appendage made of hair brushing against there without feeling awkward!"

"It was Zecora! Ah told ya she was no good! She cursed us, and possibly everypony else!" Sora ignored his new feminine body, groaning in annoyance as Zecora was once again accused as the cause of all this.

"Seriously, Applejack!?" he questioned. "Zecora did not curse us! And if she did, I think all of us would have the same curse, and Apple Bloom should also be afflicted with something too!"

Apple Bloom had finally stopped her laughing as she heard Sora's theory. "Hey, he's right. Ah don't feel different or funny...or changed."

It was then that Sora now realized what might have happened to him, Applejack, and possibly the others. "Those blue flowers...They must have done something to us! Zecora warned us about them too late...and you dragged me into them while you all stepped over them!"

"How in the hay do flowers cause a curse!?" Applejack asked.

"We're gonna find out after we get the girls...At least I hope none of them were gender-swapped like me." Sora carefully carried Applejack in his hoof as he and Apple Bloom headed downstairs.

Before leaving, the teen grabbed his clothes, clean and dried, and put them on. They were a bit bigger for him in this new body of his, but he didn't care at the moment, wishing he also had his shorts that appeared with him when he crashed to Equestria. He then placed Applejack in one of his front pockets, making sure she doesn't get crushed or get flung off. It was a really embarrassing walk to the Golden Oak Library as he passed by a few stallions in Ponyville, all of them giving him a perverted look as they kept staring at his flanks. He really wished he had his shorts right now.

As they finally made it to the library, they heard some commotion going on inside, mostly the sound of something smacking into the walls and shelves. Opening the door, Sora, Apple Bloom, and Applejack stared at the others, having sought Twilight for some advice on what had happened to them. Pinkie Pie's tongue was bloated and coated with blue spots, keeping her from speaking normally and spitting profusely. Rarity's coat and mane grew out into long strands, almost like she glued streamers matching her hair colors all over her. Rainbow Dash was flapping all over the place, her wings upside down and on her stomach, crashing into everything. Fluttershy doesn't look changed, but she's been really quiet, either fully mute or something else.

"Oh-" Apple Bloom said.

"Sweet-" Sora continued.

"Celestia." Applejack finished.

The other girls noticed them walk in, all of them staring in shock at Sora's new body. "Sora?"

The teen blanched when he heard a deep masculine voice, and it came from Fluttershy. "Oh come on! Fluttershy's voice changes but the rest of her doesn't!?"

"Sora's here!?" Twilight asked as she headed downstairs with Spike, carrying several books from the shelves in her room. As soon as she saw him, her jaw dropped, along with the pile of books she carried on her back and not with her magic. "...Oh my..."

Twilight had also been affected by the blue flowers' curse, but what had happened to her, Sora couldn't stop staring. The unicorn's horn was coated in the same blue spots that were on Pinkie's tongue, but instead of the appendage being a solid appendage, it was flopping around limply. It was so awkward and disgusting, Sora having no clue whether to laugh uproariously, cover his eyes as if it seemed indecent, or flee in fear at catching whatever was causing her horn to turn flaccid.

"Oh my eyes!" Sora finally shouted. "That is so disturbing!"

"Sora, are you really a mare!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yes, but...I don't-" Sora couldn't help but keep staring at Twilight's horn as she kept making it flop around with every movement she made with her head. "STOP FLOPPING THAT THING AROUND! IT'S SO WEIRD!"

"I can't believe Zecora cursed you too! I can't find any way to fix this!" Twilight panicked as she was forced to use her hooves to look through the books with her hooves, her magic useless like her floppy horn.

"I think I found something!" Spike said, holding out a green book with an herb on the cover, titled "Supernaturals".

"Spike, that book is nothing but a bunch of nonsense!" Twilight exclaimed. "Like spirits, ghosts, and zombies, curses are nothing but make-believe!"

"Bth ith iths uh crthhss!" Pinkie said, or more likely sprayed, spitting all over Sora as she appeared next to him.

"Eww! Pinkie, please don't talk!" Sora said, wiping off the splattered saliva on his face. "And it isn't a curse! Look, Zecora knows a thing or two about those flowers, those plants being the actual cause of our...abnormalities..."

"How exactly are flowers the root cause of my hair grown out like this!?" Rarity complained, blowing some of her mane our of her face.

"Because if all of us, including Apple Bloom were cursed, then she would have suffered from some kind of change too." The others looked at the filly, completely normal. "Zecora warned us about those blue flowers when you girls scared her off, and when Apple Bloom and I followed her, she avoided that small field. Because we stepped in those flowers, or dragged into them in my case-" Sora looked down at Applejack, the tiny earth pony looking down as she got him transformed when trying to "save" him. "-they did something to us, and Apple Bloom didn't touch a single one."

"Nope," Apple Bloom confirmed. "Applejack carried me on her back over them flowers."

"Right. So, we're going to find where Zecora lives, NOT attack her, and ask her to help us. Got it?" Everyone nodded, the teen, unfortunately, unable to stop staring at Twilight's flopping horn. "Ugh...We need to find something to cover that flopping horn of yours, Twilight!"

"Then stop looking at it!" she shouted.

"How can I not when it keeps moving!? It's so distracting and looks gross! I want to laugh, but I'm too upset about turning into a girl to joke around!" Sora panted, the others girls and Spike staring at the female stallion in shock. "...Oh gosh. Am I getting mood swings or something? I've never been this angry before..." He tried to regain his composure, but being a girl right now was not helping matters, especially after getting ogled by other stallions like he was a piece of meat to a pack of wolves. "...Let's get going and get this solved. Fast."

Sora lead the way as they headed down the safe pathway in the Everfree Forest. They saw the blue flowers, Apple Bloom making sure she doesn't touch them, not wanting to have herself get affected by whatever those plants did that made them look ridiculous. A little bit further ahead, they caught sight of where Zecora lived as they saw lights on inside of a crooked tree, hollowed out and made into a home.

"This must be where she lives." The group peeked in through the window, spotting the zebra cooking some kind of liquid in a large black cauldron.

She poured in some herbs, stirring whatever she was making with a wooden spoon, humming some kind of song. Ironically, it almost sounded like Pinkie's song about her, except slower and in some language none of them could understand.

"Sthe shthle muh sthnng!" Pinkie sprayed, getting Sora drenched with her saliva.

"Oh for goodness sake," he muttered. "And what do you mean she 'stole your song'?"

The pink mare was about to perform her little song, but with her swollen, blue-spotted tongue, she could barely talk without constantly blowing raspberries. She looked over at Fluttershy and begged her to sing for her, when the timid pegasus's shy and high-pitched voice was now deep and baritone. She gave in to Pinkie's whining, letting out an annoyed sigh.

 _[Flutterguy]_  
 _She's an evil enchantress_  
 _She does evil dances_  
 _And if you look deep in her eyes_  
 _She'll put you in trances_  
 _Then what will she do?_  
 _She'll mix up an evil brew_  
 _Then she'll gobble you up_  
 _In a big tasty stew_  
 _Soooo...watch out._

With Fluttershy doing the singing, Pinkie had done the dance, which to Sora's surprise, was a lot better than when Pinkie sang it. "...Well, as good as that was, Zecora's not some kind of enchantress, Pinkie."

Sora stepped up to the front door to the zebra's home and knocked. The others hid, except for Apple Bloom, who stood next to the gender-swapped stallion. Zecora opened her door, surprised to see guests.

"...This is a shock for me to see," she said. "Ponies crazy enough to enter the Everfree."

"Yeah. Crazy," Sora said. "By any chance, you don't happen to recognize me, do you, Zecora?"

The zebra squinted at him, to get a better look, opening them wide in surprise as she recognized his clothing. "Oh my goodness. Is that you, Sora?" She soon laughed at the stallion's sudden change, making the teen groan. "Seems like you got tricked by the blue flora."

"Yeah! He turned into a mare!" Apple Bloom giggled, Sora ruffling her mane with a wing.

"Yeah, and, unlike my friends, who are currently hiding from you for no reason-" He looked over at the other girls, calling them over, slowly stepping into view of the zebra as he pulled out Applejack from his jacket pocket. "-I knew it was those flowers you warned us a bit too late about that did this to us. What exactly were those?"

After seeing just how ridiculous the rest of the afflicted ponies were, Zecora couldn't hold back her laughter. "Oh, how unfortunate for you pony folk. All seven of you have been affected by Poison Joke."

"Poison Joke?" Sora asked, the others also staring at the zebra in confusion as they had never heard of such a plant.

"Do not be dismayed by the look of this blue flower. It may look innocent, but it has incredible power," Zecora explained, still rhyming. "It is kind of like poison oak, though instead of a rash, it pulls off a joke."

"Prankster flowers?" Sora groaned. "Darn it! The Three Goofballs have been foiled by a harmless looking plant!"

"I believe I can make the cure to fix this mess. Please, come inside, my new guests." Zecora allowed them inside as she approached a bookshelf, looking through the many different books she has stored.

Inside the zebra's tree hut, it looked like something from a tribal land Sora believed could have been borrowed by the monkey sage, Rafiki, in the Pride Lands. Some creepy looking tribal masks were hung on the walls, flasks and glass bottles filled with different herbs and spices hung around the ceiling, several other ingredients in jars rested on the several tables and shelves in her home, along with some memorabilia from Zecora's native homeland. The Keyblade wielder was a bit curious about this world's equivalent of the Pride Lands. He looked over at the bubbling cauldron, a green liquid boiling above the fire in the black pot.

"This is some weird looking soup you're cooking, Zecora," Sora commented, taking a whiff of the scent coming from the cauldron. "Huh. Almost smells like my healing potions.

"It is a new potion I began to mix in my brew," Zecora said as she found the book she was looking for. "A healing liquid that revitalizes, too. As for the cure to end the flowers' spell, inside this book, "Supernaturals", has a recipe that can tell."

She held out the same book Spike had pulled out back at the library, the same green cover with an herb on it that Twilight dismissed. "...The cure's in there?" Zecora opened it up to the page the cure was on, and surprise surprise, Poison Joke was in there, along with the remedy. The lavender unicorn chuckled nervously, now regretting dismissing a book just by its title alone. "Uhh...I do have this book...but I didn't look at it because...well, the title said it all."

"Next time, before you take a look," Sora said, mimicking Zecora's speech. "Never judge the cover of a book. Right, Zecora?"

"Indeed, my pegasus friend, more wise than I know. Lessons you all should hear and follow," Zecora said to the six mares, while Sora wrapped a hoof around the zebra's neck. "I can mix up the cure for you, I will, but I am missing some herbs that are from Ponyville."

"That explains why she was diggin' around the ground in town," Apple Bloom said. "'Cause everypony's so afraid of her, they close their shops and hide from her."

"Well, let's change everyone's perspective on the 'evil enchantress' and get ourselves cured!" Sora exclaimed. "I want to go back to being a boy!"

As the group headed back into town, the mares, Apple Bloom, and Sora managed to convince the hiding ponies that Zecora was not as evil as they thought she was. They managed to gather all of the ingredients the zebra needed, the cure not a potion to drink, but an herbal bath. They headed over to Ponyville's spa, where the hot tub was a perfect size to fit all of the pranked ponies to be healed of their hiliarious ailments. Applejack, however, needed a smaller tub since she was as small as a bug, otherwise she might tread water in the massive ocean that was the hot tub, at least for her size.

The spa employees, a pair of twins named Aloe and Lotus, earth pony mares where one had a pink coat and a blue mane while her sister had a blue coat and a pink mane, helped Zecora stir the ingredients in the warm water. With the remedy all set, the mares quickly filed in and dunked themselves completely under the water. When they resurfaced, the jokes placed on them were gone: Twilight's horn was no longer distractingly floppy, Rainbow's wings were back where they belonged, Rarity's hair was back to the way it was, Pinkie's tongue was no longer swollen, and Fluttershy obviously has her timid voice back. Sora heard the smaller tub meant for Applejack break as she grew back to her full size.

Sora took off his clothes, not wanting to get them soaked, stepping into the tub with the rest of the girls. As awkward as it was to be bathing with several ponies of the opposite gender, he didn't care as he dunked his entire body under the herbal bath. A few seconds later, he resurfaced, his face back to normal as he was back to being a stallion again.

"Thank goodness I'm back to normal!...Wait, hold on." Sora dunked his head in the water and got a better look at himself, poking his head back up and shook the water out of his shorter mane. "Oh yeah. I'm definitely a boy again." When he looked back at all the girls around him, they give him a mischievous grin. "...What?"

"You know, Sora, if we ever have a girls day out, we can rub some Poison Joke on you so you can be a part of the group." The teen's eyes widened, not wanting to touch those flowers again.

"Ohhhh no! No no no no no! Heck no!" Sora shook his head rapidly. "I've spent far too long as the opposite gender! I'm staying as a boy! Forever!"

The mares all laughed while the teen grumbled, sinking his head back down in the water. He was never going to live this down, and after Big Macintosh was the first to see him as a mare, it was going to be very awkward few weeks between them before they would forget about what happened this morning. At least Zecora isn't feared by the town anymore, provided no one else spreads any rumors about her again. He might come and visit her if she ever finishes making those potions, wondering how well they can be useful compared to his own hidden away in his limitless, magical pouch.


	18. Call of the Cutie

It was a Friday afternoon in Ponyville, a sunny day out as not a single cloud could be seen in the sky. Sora walked down the path and headed for the schoolhouse to pick up Apple Bloom. He and Big Macintosh were trying to look past the embarrassing moment with the Poison Joke incident, though the red stallion might not be able to look at the teen the same way again. Applejack and Apple Bloom would constantly tease them about it, but all in good fun, even though it wanted Sora to crawl into a tiny hole and stay hidden for the rest of eternity.

He heard the bell ring as school was just getting out, watching the schoolponies run out as they escaped from the confines of learning for the weekend. He saw Apple Bloom trudge out, walking next to a cream colored earth pony filly with a curly red mane, wearing a pair of purple glasses. Sora waved them over, though Apple Bloom looked a bit miserable.

"Hey, Apple Bloom. Why so down?" he asked, only to hear the young Apple sigh in misery.

"Sheth's being picked on in classth," the other filly said, speaking with a lisp. "She wasth caught pasthing a note, but Diamond Tiara didn't write anything and made fun of her not having a cutie mark."

"Ah. Bully problems." He gently patted Apple Bloom's head. "Don't let a bully's words bring you down. They do that to get attention and make themselves feel better over some kind of insecurity."

"Not Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," Apple Bloom grumbled. "They're rich and can do anything, even cause trouble."

"Oooh. Two bullies." Sora picked up the yellow earth pony filly and gave her a quick hug. "Just ignore them. They'll get bored of you at some point. How about I buy you and your friend some ice cream to cheer you up?"

"Yay! Icthe cream!" Apple Bloom's friend cheered. "And the sthallion hero who sthaved the sthchool isth buying me sthome too! I'm Twistht!"

"Well, Twisthththtsth," Sora said, making Twist and Apple Bloom giggle as he tried to speak like the glasses wearing filly, only to have his tongue tied. "Ugh. Can't pretend to have a lisp. Anyway, off to the ice cream parlor!"

"Urgh. What a boring lecture about cutie marks today." Exiting the school, Sora spotted two fillies walking out with a smug and arrogant aire about them. Both of them were earth pony fillies, one with a pink coat and a purple and white mane, wearing a diamond tiara on her head, the other with a gray coat and a silverish-gray mane, wearing a pair of blue glasses. On the pink filly's flank was a diamond tiara, and on the gray filly was a silver spoon. These two must have been the bullies Apple Bloom talked about, and found it ironic that their names match their cutie marks. "I mean, why exactly should we learn about them when we already have ours?"

"Knock it off, Diamond Tiara," Apple Bloom said, already fed up with her teasing.

"It's so sad how you and Twist are the only ponies without a cutie mark," Diamond Tiara teased. Before she could make fun of the two cutie markless fillies, both the bully and her friend, Silver Spoon, noticed Sora standing behind them with a serious look on his face. "Oh. You're with that weird stallion who just somehow showed up in Ponyville."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met," Sora said. "You two must be Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, the bullies that were picking on Apple Bloom today?"

"So? Why should you care?" Diamond questioned, oblivious to his stern gaze. "You're just some weird oddball like Pinkie Pie, with some stupid key that you somehow call out."

"Yeah! And a cutie mark that's a giant key!?" Silver Spoon added, pointing out his Keyblade cutie mark. "That's got to be the lamest talent to have; opening locks!"

The two rich bullies laughed, but Sora wasn't bothered by this. They have no clue what he could do, probably only hearing about him and his giant key sword and not witnessing him take out a horde of Heartless that could have killed their classmate. He summoned his Keyblade and leaned over it like a crutch, silencing the bullies as they watched it appear out of thin air.

"Oh, really? Opening locks is a lame talent, huh?" he asked, relishing in their surprised states. "I'll have you know my giant key does more than unlock big locks on doors. I'm sure you two have seen what I did to save Apple Bloom from those black monsters, right?" He received no answer, their silence obvious as they didn't see him fight. "Hmmm...I guess not. You two missed out on an epic fight."

"...S-So!?" Diamond exclaimed, ignoring the smug look on the teen's face. "Even if your cutie mark is lame, why are you hanging out with blank flanks!?"

"...Blank flank?" He looked down at Apple Bloom and Twist, both fillies hiding behind him, trying to cover their bare flanks. Hearing how the young Apple filly was teased for not having a cutie mark, calling her a blank flank must have been some kind of insult. He kept his composure, not wanting to lash out at fillies who were younger than him. "...You're really making fun of someone who doesn't have a cutie mark?"

"Yeah! They have no talents at all!" Sora's eye twitched, the bullies still making fun at them, in front of someone who's far older than them and has magic that could make their heads spin, and they had the gall to call them talentless because of their lack of a cutie mark.

"Well, if they don't have a cutie mark, and my cutie mark means I have a lame talent, then what do YOUR cutie marks tell me what you do?" Sora asked, pointing his Keyblade at them. "A diamond tiara and a silver spoon...Ooh! I know what your talent is! Your names!...Oh wait, that's not a talent!" The teen raised his rump up, wiggling his flanks back and forth, lifting Apple Bloom's spirits up as he mocked the bullies. "At least having a 'lame' talent is actually a talent! Come on, Apple Bloom, Twist! Let's go and get some ice cream and see if we can find out a talent that's not just an object that tells everyone what your name is!"

Sora picked up both fillies and placed them on his back, giving a scoff as he lifted his head up in disgust like one of the elites he saw when he was in Canterlot, holding his Keyblade in his mouth. Apple Bloom and Twist giggled at his silly antics as he kicked a little dirt in the bullies' direction, sauntering off down the road as he left the angered pink bully and her companion behind. He carried the fillies up to the ice cream parlor in Ponyville, buying them some ice cream.

"Wow, Sthora," Twist said after taking a big spoonful of peppermint ice cream. "You sthure are funny! And you sthowed Diamond Tiara and Sthilver Sthpoon."

"Just don't let their words get to you. You know the old saying, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me.' So, let's find some sticks and stones to throw at them." Twist nearly choked on her ice cream as she and Apple Bloom were appalled at the idea. "Aww, come on. I'm kidding."

"I hope stho." While Twist ate her ice cream, Apple Bloom sure didn't feel like eating any as some of it began melting in her bowl.

"You ok, Apple Bloom?" Sora asked.

"No..." The young Apple laid her head down on the table, still miserable. "It's not fair. Ah want to get mah cutie mark now."

"Well, you just need to be patient, Apple Bloom." Sora took a drink out of the shake he ordered, coated with chocolate chips on top of the whipped cream and vanilla and chocolate swirl ice cream. "I may not know much about cutie marks, but your sister's told me that it'll come when you discover what you're really good at."

"But Ah don't wanna wait! Ah want it now!" Apple Bloom slammed her forehooves on the table, frustrated at the lack of her cutie mark. "Ah want one before Diamond Tiara's dumb cute-ceañera comes up on Sunday! I hate her pickin' on me cause Ah don't have one!"

"Do you want a cutie mark that's a ridiculous object that doesn't have any meaning to what your talent really is?" Sora asked, the filly slowly shaking her head no. The stallion pet Apple Bloom's head, ruffling her mane a little. "You'll find something. Just because you don't have your cutie mark yet, doesn't mean you're useless. You can do anything that little mind of yours can think of, and when you find your special talent, your cutie mark will be far better than Diamond Tiara's and Silver Spoons."

"...Maybe as special as yours?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Even better." He gave the filly his silly grin, slowly reaching his hoof out to Apple Bloom's ice cream. "Or, are you gonna be mopey and not eat your ice cream? Because I think I'm gonna eat it before it goes to waste."

"Hey! That's mah ice cream!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, slapping his hoof away and stuffing her face in the bowl.

"Well, I bought it," Sora laughed, happy to keep the filly from feeling down in the dumps and hoping she'll ignore her bullies in the future.

The next day, Sora had the day off today as he wandered around town. Since Apple Bloom was with Applejack today, selling apples in Ponyville, he hoped the filly would discover her talents while staying patient. The teen looked around to figure out what he should do and where to go, stopping as he heard the sound of buzzing up ahead of him. In the distance, he could see what looked like a filly riding on a scooter, zooming in pretty fast and dangerously. At least she was wearing a helmet in case she ends up falling.

Unfortunately, the filly began to veer out of control from the speed she was going, steering into a sizable rock that tripped her up. She screamed and flailed her legs about as she was flung into the air. Thinking quickly, Sora ran toward her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"That was a close one," he said, gently lowering the filly back on the ground. She was an orange pegasus, her mane a dark purple, hiding underneath her blue and white helmet. "You alright there?"

"Yeah. That was awesome!" The filly took off her helmet and looked up at Sora, her hair styled almost the same way as Rainbow Dash's.

"Awesome? You could have gotten hurt." Sora looked over at the scooter she was riding on, the front wheel thankfully still intact even after flying into that small rock at around thirty or forty miles per hour. "How fast were you going?" When he looked down at the filly again, her eyes were twinkling as she stared at him in fascination. "...Uhh, hello?"

"Oh my gosh...A-Are you Sora?" she asked.

"Yes...Do I know you?" She began bouncing around, squealing excitedly as if she was meeting with a popular celebrity.

"I know everything about you! You saved the school from evil black creatures that showed up from the ground and the air, and with a giant key and awesome magic! I even saw you fight some of them near Sweet Apple Acres, and saved Rainbow Dash!" Sora's eyes widened as this filly had actually been around to see that day where he chased off the Heartless that attacked Rainbow Dash for the first time, and he didn't even notice her.

"...Uhh...Really?" he asked, rubbing his head in a bit of confusion. "Where...were you watching that?"

"I was hiding in the bushes while I was watching Rainbow Dash," she explained. "I followed after her when she sped off, and I wanted to talk to her, but she was up on a cloud, and I can't exactly fly yet." The pegasus filly flapped her wings, making quick movements and buzzed, which was where that buzzing sound came from when she came zooming in on her scooter. "I saw those black things appear around you, and you attacked them with a giant key in your mouth! Then Rainbow Dash was beaten up by those things, and you saved her, and used magic! It was so cool!"

"...Heheheh. Well, seems like I've got some more fans." Sora was at least glad the Heartless didn't sniff this filly out back then. She was lucky they didn't go after her, otherwise she would have been an easy target. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Scootaloo!" The teen looked over at the scooter, finding it coincidental that Scootaloo would have shown up while riding on a scooter. "Can I see that giant key sword!?"

"Sure." Sora held out his hoof and summoned his Keyblade, the filly's eyes widening in awe as it appeared in his hoof in a flash of light.

"Coooooooool...How do you do that?" Scootaloo asked. "You're a pegasus, not a unicorn."

"Well, I have my own magic," Sora simple said, twirling his weapon around. "I mean, you did see me freeze those monsters in time, right?"

"I did! That was awesome!...But, you're not as awesome as Rainbow Dash." Sora groaned and fell on his back comically, wondering how his skills weren't more than impressive to Scootaloo's eyes.

"How am I not as awesome as Rainbow Dash?" Sora asked as he sat back up.

"You may be fast when fighting, but Rainbow is much faster when she flies!" The teen drooped his head, giving up before he makes himself look like an idiot trying to impress the filly. "I hope I get a cutie mark like hers, and someday be able to fly as fast as her and be a Wonderbolt!"

"Good luck with that." Sora watched as Scootaloo ran back to her scooter and put her helmet back on, zooming off using her wings to ride off. "Hope she doesn't hurt herself...If she wants to be like Rainbow Dash, then we're gonna have a lot of problems."

Later that evening, Sora sat in the living room in Rarity's home. She sought him out earlier today and asked him if he could watch her sister, Sweetie Belle, while she was out in town to gather some more fabric for her lines. She would be back in about an hour, but she wanted someone to watch the filly just in case. When he arrived, Sweetie Belle was the one who answered the door for him again, giving him the same shy treatment like the first time by slamming it in his face.

They both sat on the couch, just sitting in silence for the past few minutes. He caught her looking at him, and when he turned to look at her, she turned away and blushed heavily. She must be really nervous around him, either too shy to talk to new ponies, or she likes Sora and is a bit timid around him. His guess was mostly the latter from her reddened cheeks.

"...So, Sweetie Belle," he said, hoping to strike a conversation with the shy filly. "Got any board games we can play?" She didn't answer. "...Want me to make some food? I may not be a good cook, but I can learn." No response. Sora sighed, tapping on the sofa, trying to get some way to make Sweetie Belle talk. "You good with magic, or are you still learning?"

"You're really cute," Sweetie whispered, though it was barely audible.

"Hmm?" Sora thought he heard her talk, though it was just as quiet as Fluttershy's voice when he first met her. While looking around, trying to pretend he didn't hear her, the teen slowly scooched across the couch, moving a little closer to her. "You know, I think you like me. You're just a little nervous, huh?" Sweetie's blush grew more red, her white cheeks almost threatening to turn her entire coat red. She squeaked when she felt his hoof tickle her ear. "Is it my hair? Is it too spiky?

"Or is it because I'm a stallion?" Sora stood up from the couch and sat in front of the shy unicorn filly. "You know, I'm not sure if your sister told you, but I was tricked by a flower and was turned into a girl. That was so embarrassing." He looked around, finding a few dresses hanging up next to a folding screen. Getting an idea to make the filly laugh, Sora ran behind the screen and took off his clothes. "I mean, it was so embarrassing, I actually woke up in a frilly outfit, almost like this!"

As soon as he walked out from behind the screen, Sweetie Belle stifled her giggles as the teen now wore a blue dress, prancing around the room as he began acting like a mare. It actually fit him quite well with his skinny frame, swaying his hips in an enticing manner to impress some imaginary stallions. The unicorn filly couldn't hold it back anymore and laughed at the goofy teen's antics.

"I think you look better with some makeup," Sweetie suggested.

"Really? I'd rather go au natural." Sora stripped out of the dress, glad that no one else was around to see him wearing something so girly. It was bad enough he turned into a mare. It would have been a nightmare if anyone saw him wear a dress as a stallion. "Finally getting you to break out of your shell. Though we have to work on the door slamming in the face thing. Worst way to meet a new pony."

"Sorry...I-I just...I..." Sweetie stammered, finally speaking to him, but only a little bit. "...I really...like your mane?"

"Thanks. I like yours too," Sora complimented, making the filly blush more. "It's like a swirl of cotton candy...I wonder if it tastes like cotton candy. Time to test it out!" Sweetie squealed and leapt off the couch as Sora leapt up to her. "Hey, come back! Let me eat your hair!"

"My hair's not cotton candy!" she giggled as she ran around the room, fleeing from the crazy teen wanting to take a bite out her curly pink and fuchsia mane.

After being chased around, Sweetie Belle warmed up to Sora as he finally saw her real personality instead of the shy, quiet unicorn she was. For the rest of his babysitting, they did a few fun activities. They drew each other's picture, Sweetie's drawing a picture of Sora with his Keyblade, fighting off the Heartless from what she heard of from the other foals in her class, while Sora hilariously drew him chasing the unicorn around with cartoonish fangs, gnawing down on her tail. Her art was a lot better than his though. Ending their small hour together, they had a tea party, the teen wearing one of Rarity's sunhats to look fashionable at the "posh" gathering with Sweetie Belle and a few stuffed animals.

"Miss, Belle of Sweets, this party is absolutely divine," Sora complimented, sounding almost like Rarity as he sipped the water that was supposed to be tea. "Though, I must say, our wait staff is absolutely horrid. I had asked for a salad ten minutes ago, and I see no meal in front of me!" Sweetie Belle giggled as he lightly banged the small table. "Waiter! My salad! You shall receive no tip from me!"

The front door opened up, Rarity having returned with her new rolls of fabric. "Sweetie Belle, Sora, I'm back from-" The unicorn froze as she saw the two having their tea party, Sora blinking twice as he looked at the fashionista. "...Sora? Are you wearing one of my sunhats?"

"...Uhhhh...Noooooo..." Sora slowly grabbed the hat off his head and put it on Sweetie Belle's, the filly looking at him after she was now wearing her sister's hat. "Sweetie Belle was."

"You put it on my head!" the filly exclaimed.

"Nuh uh," Sora argued.

"Yeah huh!" Sweetie countered.

"No I didn't!" he said, crossing his forelegs.

"Yes you did!" she said back, the two continuing bickering as Rarity watched them go back and forth.

"Ugh. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask Sora to foalsit for my sister," the unicorn mumbled to herself, rubbing a forehoof against her forehead.

By the next day, everyone in Ponyville headed down to Sugarcube Corner for Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera. Sora figured there must be a party for almost everything in Equestria. Win against Nightmare Moon; party. Celebrating someone stopping a stampede of cattle; party. Stopping a rampaging ursa; party. Doing a headstand; party. Or maybe it was just Pinkie Pie who throws a party for just about everything. He didn't mind it if he's enjoying a good party.

Though, celebrating a colt or filly earning a cutie mark was something, if only it weren't for the party being thrown for Apple Bloom's bully. And he spotted the spoiled brat, the star of the show, wearing a fancy looking dress, which ironically hid her cutie mark she had gotten. Aside from her and Silver Spoon, Sora managed to spot Sweetie Belle on one side of the bakery, hiding her flanks from her other peers, and Scootaloo on the other side doing the same thing. They were both looking at Diamond Tiara, who must have also picked on them too.

He figured Apple Bloom could get along well with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. All three of them don't have their cutie marks, they all have lots of energy to burn, and they're each a different pony: earth, unicorn, and pegasus. Sora walked around, first heading to Sweetie Belle, carrying a cup of punch in his wing.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle." The unicorn filly noticed him and waved at him. "What'cha doing being a wallflower?"

"Oh...Well, I don't really want to be here," she said. "And Diamond Tiara invited me just to show off her cutie mark."

"Well, sucks to be her, since she's wearing a dress," Sora pointed out. "Can't show a cutie mark when you got something covering your rear, right?"

"...I guess that's true." She looked down at her flank, groaning in misery. "I wish I had my cutie mark."

"Hey, how about I introduce you to someone who feels the same way? Follow me." Sora left his drink on the nearby table and crawled underneath it.

Sweetie yelped as he dragged her under, both of them making their way to the other side of the party. As soon as they made it to where Scootaloo was trying to stay hidden, Sora reached a hoof out and gently tugged on her tail.

"Huh?...Sora?" The teen grinned, waving to her. "What are you doing under the table?"

"What are you doing NOT under the table?" he asked back. Confused at his question, Scootaloo didn't have the time to answer as Sora pulled her down under the table with him. "Got my own little party going on. The party where we ignore the real guest of honor at this party."

"Diamond Tiara," Scootaloo grumbled. "I'd rather party somewhere else than here."

"Perfect. And, I'd like you to meet a little friend of mine." Sora pulled Sweetie Belle forward. "Scootaloo, this is Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo."

"...Uhh, hey," Scootaloo greeted, noticing the unicorn filly's bare flanks. "Wait, you don't have a cutie mark either?"

"'Either'? You too?" Sweetie Belle looked at Scootaloo's flanks, no cutie mark. "I thought I was the only one."

"Me too!" Scootaloo exclaimed, her wings fluttering in excitement.

"And there's one more pony I want you two to meet." Sora peeked out from under the cloth, scoping out the last member of this new trio of friends. Luckily, he spotted Apple Bloom, wearing a table cloth as a makeshift dress while speaking with the bullies. As the filly tried to walk away, she tripped and caused the cloth to fall off her hips, revealing her cutie markless flank. "And cue the rich bullies acting like jerks."

"Oh wow! What an amazing cutie mark!" Diamond Tiara said sarcastically. "Nice try, blank flank!"

Sora heard Scootaloo growl, the pegasus filly unable to take the two bullies' heckling anymore. "Hey! You got a problem with blank flanks!?"

Scootaloo crawled out from under the table, along with Sweetie Belle, both fillies sick of being pushed around. "Yes, cause they aren't special," Silver Spoon said.

"Oh really?" Sora said as he crawled up from underneath the table, some of the other parties wondering what he was doing. "So you're saying someone with no cutie mark isn't special? Well, if Apple Bloom isn't special, then I guess these two fillies aren't either." Both fillies turned to their sides, showing off their blank flanks, the young Apple sibling gasping in surprise as she wasn't the only one without a cutie mark. "I beg to differ, Diamond Tiara. I believe these three fillies do have something special, and the best part is, they can be whatever they want."

"Yeah! Like be a story writer!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Or a daredevil!" Scootaloo added.

"But not a stuck up pony who makes fun of others and call them 'blank flanks'. In fact, this is supposed to be a cute-ceañera. Aren't we supposed to see your cutie mark and not a veil that hides it?" Diamond Tiara growled, fed up with Sora and his words. "What's your special talent again? It's supposed to be a 'diamond tiara', right? Does that mean you're a spoiled little princess who whines to get what she wants?" The pink bully had enough and screamed, running at the teen and began punching his forelegs. "Ooh. Free massage.

"Here, get my lower back." Sora turned around as Diamond Tiara kept trying to hurt him, doing absolutely nothing to the stallion while the rest of her peers laughed. "Little lower...No lower. Lower! Nope, too low. And hit a little harder."

"You are ruining my cute-ceañera!" Diamond shouted.

"No, not really," he said, picking up the flailing brat and sitting her down in a corner of the bakery. "Now, you stay right there until you learn it's not nice to pick on others because they don't have their cutie mark yet."

"You're a big dumb idiot!" she yelled.

"And that's five more minutes for calling me names." As soon as he turned around, the pink bully grabbed his tail and tried to pull him back, only to slid across the floor and slip as she lost her grip, smacking into the table and causing Sora's cup of punch to fall on her.

"Ahh! My dress! You'll hear about this from my daddy!" The spoiled princess stormed out of her own party, her friend and counterparting chasing after her with some napkins to dry her dress.

"Oops. That was actually unintentional." Sora shrugged his shoulders, finding Apple Bloom getting to know Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo at a small table. The party had continued on without Diamond Tiara, apparently everyone disliking the spoiled filly as much as he did. He approached the three fillies and sat down at their table. "So, you girls getting along ok?"

"Sure are!" Apple Bloom said. "Apparently, we got a lot in common."

"Yeah. We don't have our cutie marks," Scootaloo said.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon drive us crazy," Sweetie Belle added.

"And we can work together to find out our special talents are, but we don't know what to call our group." The trio of fillies began to think of what they would call their little friendship group.

"The Cutie Mark Three?" Scootallo suggested.

"The Cutastically Fantastics?" Sweetie Belle chimed in.

"I think I have one." All three fillies looked at Sora. "I think it'll fit perfectly. You girls together, on a quest to find your cutie marks...How does the Cutie Mark Crusaders sound?"

"It's perfect!" Apple Bloom said, the other two nodding their heads in agreement. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders! Friends 'til the end!"

The three fillies hoof bumped as they cheered, Sora smiling happily as he helped bring these three ponies together. "Now, how about we celebrate your new friendships with some delicious cupcakes?"

Sora pulled out a plate of cupcakes, Apple Bloom gasping in shock as the teen took one for himself. "Wait, Sora! Don't eat-!"

He chomped down on cupcake, immediately regretting it as his eyes widened in surprise. He spat out the pastry, which had been badly burnt, was too crunchy, and tasted awful, even with the icing. He couldn't get the burnt taste off his tongue as he tried to scrape off any of the bits of burnt crumbs out of his mouth.

"What the heck is wrong with this cupcake!?" Sora questioned, putting the offending pastry down. "Did Pinkie actually burn these and give these out for the party!?"

"Actually...Ah made those cupcakes," Apple Bloom said, giggling sheepishly while Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo giggled at Sora's misfortune. "Ah tried gettin' a cutie mark in bakin' cupcakes a while ago, and...those came out."

"...Yeah, you're definitely not getting a cutie mark in baking." Sora stuck his tongue out, unable to get the burnt taste off his tongue. "Please tell me you didn't bake the cookies, at least." Thankfully, Apple Bloom shook her head. "Ok, good. Let's celebrate with some cookies instead."

The fillies ran off to get themselves some non-burnt cookies and have fun at the party, Diamond Tiara still gone to their delight. Sora looked down at the burnt cupcakes, taking the plate and throwing them in the trash. No one will ever be subjected to tasting the disgusting treats burnt by an eager filly desperate to get her cutie mark...unless all three of them decide to try baking together. He couldn't help but feel like he would be the cause of many future disasters that involve those three fillies, but he ignored that strange feeling and just enjoyed the party.


	19. Suited For Success and Surprises

Inside the Mysterious Tower, Kairi was busy going through some advanced spells in one of her master's many spellbooks. Her patrols in the sectors she looked over were all clear of any Heartless, and any of Sora's several friends she had met in the past, including his friends at Disney Castle. She told all of them he might not be back for a long while, sent on a mission that could leave him maybe several years away from everyone. Including her.

Sighing, she closed the book, unable to focus on the spells, putting the book away in Yen Sid's study. Kairi hasn't really seen much of the old wizard that often, always hearing him talking to himself in his private chambers. She was curious about the mirrors covered with sheets, unable to move them due to a magic spell that only he can unlock. She could feel some strange power emanate from the several mirrors, but one of them felt dark and sinister. Whatever was in that mirror, she wanted to stay far away from it.

With nothing to do, she wandered around the study, looking around for something to occupy her mind away from Sora and how well he was doing. She couldn't help but worry, wondering why he never sent a letter telling him he was alright. He could take care of himself, but he was sometimes a bit of a wreck when it came to her safety or any of his friends he holds dearly. She needed to see him again, and since she's a Keyblade Master, she could go wherever she wants as long as she can help protect any nearby worlds.

While blindly searching around for a random book, she found one without a title on the spine. Curious, she pulled it out and looked it over. Opening the first page, it showed the map of the universe, but out of all the coordinates that were pointed out, one of them lied on the edge of the universe, the word "Equestria" written in bold black letters above the specific star. Turning over to the next page was what seemed like an entry of sorts, written in Master Yen Sid's handwriting.

 _Quite an odd world to be placed out on the edge of the universe. There is life there, I can feel it, though I sense a magic there that is unlike any other. What was odd was that one of my mirrors had activated, the frame glowing a myriad of colors like that of a rainbow. And to my shock, I was staring face to face with an elegant creature that seemed to have come from this one world that has intrigued me. Whatever magic has affected this mirror, it must have activated some sort of communicative network between my tower and her world. I tried not to seem hostile, despite speaking with her through a portal, though I may be intimidating just by my stern gaze. Her name was Celestia...and her homeworld is called Equestria...A land filled with talking equines. Quite a dream to have if one were a little girl obsessed with the creatures._

"Equestria? I've never heard of this world..." Kairi looked over her shoulder, making sure her master didn't come out from his room, then flipped over the entries to one that was dated a couple months ago, around the same time Sora left.

 _Celestia has been a little worried. She has told me quite a bit about her world's history, her existence lasting over a millenium and her wisdom far more vast than my own, but only in her world. She told me the sad story of how she banished her own sister, Luna, to the moon of her world, losing herself to the anger and envy toward her in her heart. It was bad enough when I told her what little information I was allowed to give about the Heartless, and she was on the verge of tears. She must have been afraid her own sibling would turn into one with the darkness of her emotions. She has asked for help, and I will give her that help. Tomorrow, I'll have Riku fetch Sora. He will be perfect to keep that world safe, as well as assist her in any problems she may have that may threaten her peaceful world._

"Sora was sent there?" Kairi flipped over to the next few pages to an entry about a week from the last one, her eyes widening as she read it to herself.

 _Sora had finally reached Equestria, though it took a lot longer than I thought. Apparently, he had arrived in the estimated time I figured he would by five days, but it took him another few to speak with Celestia. His Gummi ship exploded from a malfunction that not even he knew was the cause. And since her royal highness has no clue what a Gummi Block is like, there would be no way for him to leave Equestria. I wouldn't want his friends to panic if they hear the unfortunate news, but I don't want to speak of my communications with another being from the world Sora had gone off to. I know Kairi would understandably worry, but his mission is classified. Maybe, after a few months, I will tell Riku and Kairi to both deliver Gummi Blocks so he can make his ship once again. And with quality blocks so they won't malfunction again and strand him in another world._

"...He's stranded...and he knew?" The Keyblade Master flipped back to the first page and wrote down the coordinates. "I need to see if he's ok...He almost got killed."

Placing Yen Sid's journal back where she found it, she hurried outside of the tower and to her Gummi ship. Little did she realize that the door to the wizard's private chambers were slightly ajar. Yen Sid had watched her look through his entries on Equestria and any news on Sora, grinning as he had planned for her to find it. Looking out the window after closing the door, he saw her Gummi ship fly off and head for Equestria. He walked over to the mirror, where Celestia was seen waiting for him after he went to check on his pupil.

"Well, Celestia, it seems like you're going to have another guest come in to your world," he said, stroking his beard. "I think it's about time for those two lovebirds to be reunited."

 _"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for Kairi,"_ Celestia said. _"Although...my student, Twilight Sparkle, also has some infatuation toward Sora. She spoke of him a lot in the letters she had sent me involving any lessons she's learned about friendship."_

"Your race, if I understand right, is polygamous, correct?" Yen Sid asked.

 _"Yes...though that practice is not exactly common nowadays. I just hope my student does not grow too envious if her love for Sora does not come true."_ Celestia sighed as she shook her head. _"She is still learning about friendship, but her experience in romance is very little. I just hope she doesn't hurt herself, or anypony else."_

About a week has passed in Equestria, the Gala was close to arriving as the girls were all excited about the upcoming day of the grand ball. It had been quite stressful for Rarity, having made the perfect outfits for the girls, though they didn't seem to meet their standards. She had to make newer dresses with the ideas they had, which ended up turning out horrible as they were the worst designs anyone had ever seen. Even Sora was disgusted by the horrible dresses: Twilight's constellation dress made her look like an alien, Pinkie's was way too much like a dessert party platter, Applejack's looked like she was ready for a country dance, and she wore galoshes of all footwear for a fancy party, Fluttershy was literally wearing nature over her outfit, and Rainbow's was more like she was heading off to a war than a dance.

Thankfully, no one actually saw any of those horrible dresses when he came by to see how Rarity was doing. The unicorn was so stressed, having to write down everything the others wanted while drawing out hundreds of possible designs to make them what they wanted. Sora did see what Rarity did make for them earlier, and they fit them perfectly in their unique style and tastes: Twilight's dress was blue, some stars etched onto the lower part of the dress, Applejack's was more fitting for a royal ball while staying to her country roots, Pinkie's was pink like her, patterned with fake candy that fit her love of sweets, Rainbow's a long rainbow dress that matched her hair, a simple outfit that doesn't make the pegasus look too girly, and Fluttershy's was a lot better to show her nature loving side, the dress green with a pattern of flowers around the clothing with a fake butterfly accessory to wear on her ear.

Rarity was thankful for Sora as he burned the terrible outfits with his Fire magic, though thankfully far away from her home and place of work. With the stress of making her friends' dresses finally out of the way, she had enough time to make her own dress, an elegant ruby red, making her look like the Canterlot noble she always dreamed of being. Now that the hardest of her friends' and her own outfits were out of the way, it was time for Sora's suit for the Gala.

"Ok, Sora. I know it took me a while, and the Gala is coming up in another month, but I've finally finished you outfit," Rarity said as she lead the teen into her workroom.

"As long as you got some rest, Rarity," Sora said. "I know you've been on edge with the others' constant demands and...how ugly those commissioned dresses were. Whatever you make, I know it's gonna make me look good, even though I've never really worn a tux before."

"I may have gotten a little inspiration from your clothing, but wait until you see it." Rarity pulled out a stallion mannequin that was around his build, staring at his outfit for the Gala.

Rarity really did take some inspiration from his jacket's design, a black tuxedo jacket with the same patterns, a white undershirt resting inside the jacket. A black bowtie was tied around the mannequin's neck, a fake silver flower fashioned to look like his Keyblade resting in the front right pocket of the jacket. On the back of the jacket were several hearts that were made out of rubies, looking like the same hearts the Heartless release when he killed an emblem Heartless. The gems shimmered just like them, too, almost like they could pop off and float away at any time.

"Whoa...This is really nice." Sora looked at the rubies, touching them with a hoof. "Are these actual rubies?"

"They are! And don't worry about them digging into your back when you wear it," Rarity assured. "I made sure they were cleanly cut to make them smooth before sewing them in. I find gems outside of Ponyville with a little spell I learned when I was a filly, using some of the best ones for my designs."

"Wow...real gems." Sora looked at the heart-shaped rubies, seeing just how accurate they were to being the hearts he sees from killing a Heartless. A moment later, the teen tried on his new clothes to see if they fit him, and they did comfortably. He examined himself in the mirror, already liking his fancy new suit. It may not be like his usual clothes, preferring casual wear, but for anything formal, he wouldn't mind wearing this. "Oh yeah. I look pretty good. I wonder what Kairi would think if she saw me wearing this."

"I'm sure she would love it, Sora. Oh, if only I had the chance to meet her. I would definitely make a dress for her that will match your suit." Rarity sighed, still remembering the romantically tragic sacrifice Sora had made to wake Kairi when he rescued her. "You two are the perfect couple. I'm still surprised you two aren't even going out yet."

"Heh. I doubt we might be that perfect," Sora said, messing with the small Keyblade-shaped flower in the jacket pocket.

"But you are!" Rarity exclaimed. "Both of your hearts, connected as one, your noble sacrifice to save the one you love, you two were destined to be together!" As flattering as it was for Rarity to believe Sora and Kairi would make a good couple, the teen looked troubled. He wanted to be with her, but not only was he too afraid to tell her how he felt, he was more afraid of having his darkness show itself when he used is Drive Forms, turning into a wild and out of control Heartless. This was something he didn't want anyone to know, and if they did, he would probably lose every friend he had, including Kairi, whether it was by the knowledge of his Anti Form or if he accidentally hurt her in that state. "I will make it my mission to make sure you two get together, announce your love for one another, and be the happiest, most romantic couple in all of Equestria."

"Really?" Sora asked in confusion. "What about you and this Prince Blueblood? From how you sounded talking about him, you two would be the more romantic couple."

"My romance with Prince Blueblood is a dream I want to make into a reality," Rarity stated. "Yours, however was always a reality. You just need some confidence."

Sora gave the unicorn a look, raising a brow at her. "...I have faced Heartless, Nobodies, many of them threats that have outnumbered me or tower over me by several hundred feet. I am practically filled to the brim with confidence."

"Not when speaking your feelings to your crush." Sora groaned, unable to argue with the romantic of the group of pony friends he has.

He began to take off his outfit, not needing to be fitted up, placing it back on the mannequin. "Ok, how about this? If Kairi does find out where Equestria is, and that's a big IF, I'll tell her how I feel about her if I see her."

"Good!" Sora put his clothing back on and left the boutique, unsure if he actually would pull through with telling Kairi his feelings.

Out in the vast void of space, Kairi sat at the helm of her Gummi ship, getting closer and closer to where this Equestria Sora was at. For the past week, she had to make sure she didn't run her vessel and cause her ship to blow up, just as a precaution in case long flights through space could cause any problems. Up ahead, she found the world, amazed to see the tall castle on top and the small town on the bottom.

"There it is...I hope I land in the right area in this world. No idea how big it really is." Kairi steered her ship down to the village, starting off small.

As soon as she reached the atmosphere of Equestria, she saw her body began to change to fit in with the world's inhabitants, knowing this would happen, but a first for her to actually transform. She didn't pay attention until she made sure she landed safely, slowly descending into an empty field, far from any sign of civilization. Once she reached solid ground, she activated the Gummi ship's cloaking device, making sure no one sees the strange ship.

She stood up from her seat to see what she looked like, only to fall on her stomach as she quickly lost her balance. Groaning, she shakily sat up and looked down at herself. Instead of hands, she saw hooves, her body now covered in pink fur. Her blouse and skirt seemed to stay with her as she changed, though the skirt didn't really cover her rear all that well. Kairi stood up, her legs shaking as she had to learn how to walk on all fours.

"I have no idea how Sora managed to do this when he told me about turning into a lion...I wish I'd seen what he looked like. I bet he was cute." Kairi managed to reach a mirror she placed in her ship, using it to fix her hair when waking up after a night's sleep. She saw herself as a pink mare, her mane still styled the way it always was, though the biggest change was her big blue eyes that were as big as her head, a rounded muzzle, and a horn protruding from her forehead. "Oh my gosh. I turned into a unicorn."

She turned to her sides to get a better look at herself, noticing the strange mark on her flanks. It showed her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, along with a white heart behind the weapon. Her blade was orange, the teeth of the key shaped like flowers, while the guard was one half a sandy shore, climbing partway up the blade, and the other half an ocean wave gently crashing down. She summoned her Keyblade, finding it a perfect match to the marks.

"Wow...I'm adorable," she giggled to herself. "Guess Master Yen Sid was right in his journal; a world that every little girl dreams of being in. I can't wait to see what Sora looks like."

As excited as she was to find Sora and explore this land, she had to get used to walking on all fours than on two. She managed to catch on quickly as soon as she left her ship. The moment she stepped onto the grass, she could see this world was definitely fitting for a little girl to want to live in. The colors were so bright and vibrant, so much more lively compared to the other worlds she's seen. Spotting the small town nearby, she began walking down to see if the locals have seen a spiky haired pony, someone that would be highly impossible to miss.

It was incredibly difficult for Kairi to hold back the giddy, excited little girl inside of her. Everywhere she looked, she saw colorful equines all over the town: unicorns, pegasi, and even normal ones, young or fully grown. She wanted to squeal in delight, run up to any one of them and hug them, pet them, cuddle them, and freak out as she was living a dream every other little girl wanted, but she had to keep her composure. Hearing them all talking and behaving as sentient beings, it would be awkward if she began doing that when she was one of them at the moment. As soon as she found Sora, she was going to give him a good bonk on the head for coming here by Yen Sid's orders first and not her.

While wandering around the town, she realized she had no idea where everything was since this was the first time she came here. If she had a map of this part of Equestria, she would be able to navigate this town easily. She was a little afraid of speaking to any of the ponies, unsure if she would begin squealing with glee and bounce up and down while babbling about how adorable they were and make herself look like an idiot. She didn't have to wait long as she was being spied on by Pinkie Pie, though she was spying mere inches away from the new pony.

"Ok. Where should I look first?" Kairi turned around, finding herself staring into the lens of a pair of binoculars. "Ahh!"

"Hello!" the party pony greeted, tossing the binoculars aside. "Welcome to Ponyville! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"...Uhh, hi?" Kairi waved her hoof, only for Pinkie to grab it and shake it violently, also shaking the poor teen.

"I know when new ponies show up, and when a new pony arrives, I have to throw them a big party!" The excited mare let go as the Princess of Heart-turned-unicorn, finally stopped shaking and fell on her side. While struggling to stop her legs from vibrating, Pinkie noticed her flanks. "Ooooh. Nice cutie mark!"

"Huh?" Kairi looked down at her flanks, wishing her skirt was a bit longer. She tried to move it down to hide her rump as she blushed in embarrassment, instinctively using her horn's magic to try to drag it as if it was natural for her to do. The aura of her magic was pure white, glowing around the hem of her skirt. "Uhh, m-my uhh...What?"

"You don't know what a cutie mark is?" Pinkie asked. "Ooooh! Just like him when he showed up!" While Kairi pondered who this "him" the pony was talking about, Pinkie helped the teen up. "I think you'll like him! He's kinda got the same cutie mark, only not as flowery as yours!"

"...I have no idea what you're talking about," Kairi said as she was utterly clueless.

"Exactly! Come on, new friend!" Pinkie began pushing her across the ground in another part of the town. "Let's throw you a party to welcome you to the new world!"

"Wait, what!?" Kairi asked in a panic.

"I said let's throw you a party to welcome you to Ponyville!" The Princess of Heart was about to question change in her welcoming statement, but maybe she had misheard her.

"I-I can walk on my own, you know," she said as she was pushed along by the energetic mare. "And I'm kind of in the middle of finding someone at the moment, so can I take a rain check on that party?"

Kairi yelped as Pinkie stopped pushing her, falling to the ground. "Huh. That's exactly what he said when I first met him too. Well, after I was spying on him and figuring out where he was going, I officially met him at Sugarcube Corner, and he was doing errands for my friend Applejack. Ooh! Maybe he's down at Sweet Apple Acres! I'm sure you two would have a lot in common with your Keyblade cutie marks!"

"Look, whoever you want me to meet, I'm sure he-" Kairi paused, turning to look at the mare in shock. "...W-What was that last thing you said?"

"I said I'm sure you two would have a lot in common with your big key cutie marks," Pinkie said, again changing her words around from the last statement. "Do you need your ears cleaned? I know I sure do. You will not believe how much candy winds up in there, and I know I don't leave any in there for a quick snack. I keep them in my mane!" The random mare dug through her hair and pulled out a tray of cupcakes. "Cupcake?"

"...I think I'm getting a headache," Kairi said as she went cross-eyed, rubbing her aching temples.

Twilight sat alone in the park, taking a break from all of her studying. Well, what little studying she could as Sora always kept popping up in her head. Every time she looked at a fictional novel with a picture depicting a hero with a sword and a princess or damsel in distress, she envisioned Sora as that knight and herself as that mare. Sora was right when the unicorn needed a vacation, unable to think straight or concentrate on anything else, many of her friendship reports being so long as she wrote not only what lesson she learned about friendship, but also her thoughts on the otherworldly stallion.

She needed to clear her head and stop thinking about him, but even while she was outside with some fresh air, she still couldn't stop thinking about him. He was already in love with Kairi, a mare who he had physically given up his heart for, and it only made her love for him complicated. Should she tell him how she feels about him, just to get the heartache over with if he doesn't return her affections? Or should she wait until Sora becomes more interested in finding someone else and stay anxious until her fantasies make her go insane?

"Ooogh! Why can't I stop thinking about him!?" Twilight yelled, thankfully alone since the foals were in school and everyone in Ponyville was busy working or running errands. "I should just tell him...but how? I don't know anything about romance, and the only books that can give me any clues are more in fictional novels and not in informational ones! Just stupid hints over how they feel, or what not to do on a first date! None of them tell me how to actually tell somepony I like how I feel!" The unicorn grumbled, controlling her emotions before they got out of hoof. She looked down at the red and copper bandanna, unable to leave without it today as her mind was on Sora. "...I'm losing my mind...

"I'll just tell him...if not, then I tried. That's roughly a C-...I think." Twilight took in a deep breath as she began to think of what to tell Sora. "'Hi, Sora. Good to see you. Me? Oh, I'm fine. But...can I ask you something? Uhh...I know we've been friends for the last couple months, but...is it possible that friendship could be more than that?'...No, that would just be awkward...'Sora, I can't deny it, but I'm in love with you. Do you love me?' No. That makes me sound desperate..." She began to sway her hips and flutter her lashes, pretending Sora in front of her. "'Oh Sora, ever since you saved me against Nightmare Moon, you've done so much for me and I should give you something in return for your heroic efforts. Maybe a lovely night out together, just you and me, under the stars and moon?'...NO! Urgh, that's even worse! Seduction is not asking him out on a date!"

Twilight flopped on her belly, groaning in irritation, unable to think of anything to say to her crush. This was a lot harder than making friends, the only simple way to do so was to just say hello and talk about stuff. With romance, it was an entirely different level, where her nerves can get the best of her worse than a last minute study session, her stomach flopping around like a swarm of butterflies were fluttering to escape when he was around, and she blushes and mumbles whenever he touches or speaks to her. How did couples handle these nerves when they feel like their heart will explode?

"Please, can you give me some peace, Pinkie Pie!?" Twilight's ears perked up as she heard a mare's voice coming up toward the area of the park she was in. Looking over in the direction of Ponyville, she saw a pink unicorn with long auburn hair being tailed by a bouncing Pinkie Pie. Twilight felt bad for the mare, being harassed by Pinkie and her random antics. "I would love to enjoy your party you want to throw for me, but I need to find someone!"

"He might be at the party! You never know!" Pinkie continued insisting.

Wanting to spare this newcomer to Ponyville, Twilight approached them. "Pinkie, if she doesn't want a party, you don't have to throw one to everypony that's new in town."

"But she's new! And new friends!" Pinkie whined and pouted, her pupils growing wide in sadness.

"Maybe not everypony wants to have a party. Kind of like me when I first got here," Twilight said. "I'm sorry about Pinkie. She's a bit...different compared to everypony else."

"Yeah. I kinda guessed that when she pulled out a tray of cupcakes out of her hair!" The unicorn looked at Pinkie, her heart exploding at the sad look the hyperactive pony was giving, though thankfully her inner child was nulled out by the confusing abilities that was the pink menace. She moved closer to Twilight, not wanting to insult the pouty earth pony. "I'm already so confused, and I didn't want to eat any of those cupcakes. So unsanitary."

Twilight giggled, understanding her confusion. "You get used to it after a while. Anyways, welcome to Ponyville and all that. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm Kairi." Twilight blanched, staring at the pink unicorn in confusion and fear.

"...Uhh...What...was your name?" the lavender mare asked.

"Kairi. And, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I'm in the middle of looking for-" Kairi froze as her eyes caught something from behind Twilight. Part of the scenery looked slightly blurry, and it was slowly sneaking up on the unsuspecting unicorn. A pair of eyes began glowing white from the blurry form, seeing the yellow of its actual eyes in the center of the lights as they twitched erratically, looking more at its prey. "Look out!"

The lights fired off from its eyes as beams of energy homed in on the lavender unicorn. Kairi quickly spun Twilight around, taking her place as she summoned her Keyblade, creating a barrier around herself as she blocked the dangerous beams. Carrying her weapon with her aura, the creature let out a distorted growl as it fully revealed itself. The creature was a large chameleon-like Heartless, its body green with a sharp horn on its nose. On its underbelly was a heart symbol, a definite sign that this was a powerful Heartless, leaning forward to keep its weak spot from being vulnerable.

"Oh no!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Don't worry! I'll get help!"

She zoomed off before Kairi could tell her that no one else could deal with something like this, focused more on the Heartless staring at her. "Stealth Sneaks...Very dangerous Heartless predators. Twilight, just stay far away from this thing, ok?"

Twilight didn't listen, or even speak, staring more at the unicorn in front of her than the dangerous Heartless leering at them with its twitchy eyes. Or more specifically, the Keyblade that had appeared in her aura. Her cutie mark matched her weapon, she was a Keyblade wielder, and her name was Kairi. Her heart sunk, fearing that this unicorn was Sora's crush and her chance to tell Sora how she felt were dashed.

The Stealth Sneak screeched as it shot its long tongue out at Kairi, who slapped it away with her Keyblade and ran toward it. Aiming her weapon at the Heartless, she fired a barrage of Blizzard spells, massive blocks of ice that shot out from the tip of her Keyblade. The Stealth Sneak was more agile, avoiding the blocks of ice that were its size as it fired more beams of light out of its eyes. Kairi herself avoided the homing beams and charged again, smacking its horn a few times before leaping away from its fists.

The Stealth Sneak turned invisible, sneaking around as a blurry haze, Kairi looking around to try and find it. Her ears twitched as she heard it slowly step around, quickly turning around an shooting a massive Firaga fireball out toward it, only for it to fly out to into the field and explode a distance away, missing it by mere inches. She was too slow to react as the Heartless rushed at her, headbutting the Keyblade Master hard and sending her tumbling across the ground. Before she could get up, it lashed its tongue out and pulled her toward it, punching her hard and sending her flying across the ground.

Kairi skid across the ground, trying to ignore the pain as she stood up, looking around for the invisible Heartless. She was about to use Cure to heal her injuries, but she didn't get the chance to cast it as the Stealth Sneak grabbed her again with its tongue and pulled her toward it. She was then struck by a point blank shot of the energy beams fired out of its eyes, tossed up high in the air, and punched hard again. The pink unicorn fell unconscious, tumbling across the ground and past Twilight, finally snapped out of her shock and watched the unconscious Keyblade wielder slow to a stop, her weapon disappearing in a flash of light.

Twilight heard the Heartless let out its distorted growl, turning back to face it as it now decided to choose her as its prey, fully visible. She tried to back away, but the Stealth Sneak kept getting closer, unable to defend herself from the creature made of darkness. It lashed its tongue out at Twilight to attack her, the unicorn flinching, but as she anticipated getting struck, Sora flew in and slammed his Keyblade down hard on the Stealth Sneak's tongue, making it shriek in agony as the tip of its tongue was barely inches away from touching Twilight.

"Stealth Sneaks...I really hate these things." Sora grabbed its tongue, and with all of his might, flung the large Heartless over, slamming it headfirst into the ground. "Especially when they're smart enough to hide where their hearts are!"

While its head was buried in the ground, Sora took the opportunity to strike the emblem weak point on the Stealth Sneak's stomach several times. He backflipped away as its tail tried to smack him aside, pulling itself up from the ground and turning invisible. The pegasus waited, his ears swiveling around as he heard it failing to be stealthy, almost seeming desperate to get the jump on the bigger threat. He waited patiently as it got behind him, quickly turning around and blocking its fist with his Keyblade.

Sensing its surprise, Sora took advantage of its shock and cast an Aeroga spell, slashing the Heartless repeatedly with deadly wind, dispelling its cloaking ability. While it was caught in the deadly tornado, the stallion flew straight into it, flying around with the vortex, adding more deadly strikes to its back and chest. As the Aeroga spell ended, Sora flew up in the air and dove down at the immobile Stealth Sneak, thrusting his Keyblade deep through the emblem on its underside, its agonizing screeches growing silent as it was defeated. He pulled out his weapon, releasing the large heart from inside the Heartless as it faded away.

Dismissing his Keyblade, he ran over to Twilight, who still seemed to be in shock. "Twilight? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"...I-I'm fine..." She tried not to look at the unconscious pink unicorn behind her as Sora examined her, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Ok. You're fine. I'm glad Pinkie Pie found me before that thing hurt-" Sora paused, spotting an unconscious unicorn mare, greatly injured. "Oh man! Someone got hurt!" He quickly ran up to the mare, calling his Keyblade again to use his magic to heal her. He paused before casting his Cure spell, looking at the unicorn closely. "Wait a minute..."

His eyes trailed along every part of the mare, finding her somewhat familiar to him. The color of her hair, the style it was in, the scuffed outfit she wore. The one thing that shocked him was when he looked at her cutie mark. It was Kairi's Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, and a heart in the background that looked like it was filled with a bright light. Sora looked back at the mare's face, staring in disbelief, hoping that this pony was who he thought she was.

The mare groaned, slowly opening her eyes, her vision slightly blurry as she looked up at the stallion looking down at her. She saw a tan pegasus, wearing the same black jacket and shirt she remembered Sora now wore, his spiky brown mane, and big blue eyes. He was staring at her, mouth agape, surprised and shocked.

"...S-Sora?" she asked before passing out again.

"...That voice...No way! Kairi!?" Sora quickly cast Cure over them, healing Kairi's injuries, though she remained unconscious. "How did she know where I was?" He picked up his unconscious friend/crush and hovered in the air. "Twilight, I'm gonna take Kairi to the library!"

Sora flew off into town to help the unconscious mare, leaving a disheartened Twilight behind. "...No...It really is her..." Tears welled up in her eyes, clutching the Elven Bandanna tightly in her hoof. "...I'm too late..."


	20. Confessions

Inside the Golden Oak Library, Sora sat patiently in the living room, watching Kairi as she laid on the sofa, still unconscious. So many questions ran through his head, many of them more about how she had found out where he was. His orders were meant to be secretive, and Master Yen Sid had kept silent about it, unless Celestia told him the teen crash landed and was stuck here. He had completely forgotten about the able communication between Equestria and the Mysterious Tower, but he didn't want his friends to freak out and make sure he didn't lose half of his face when he blew up. Guess it's too late to hide where he was. If Riku found out he's living in a world of talking, colorful horses, he would be constantly teased until the day they die.

He looked at Kairi, now a unicorn mare, and was surprised to see she looked exactly how he imagined she would look in this world. Her mane and tail remained the same color and style as her hair, her coat was a bright pink, not like Pinkie Pie's, and he wasn't going to lie, she looked incredibly cute. Now those thoughts of her wearing all those dresses in Rarity's boutique could come true, depending on which outfits would make her look adorable or cute. As much as Sora had an inner child, that Poison Joke turning him into a mare must have left behind a little feminine essence in him.

"Hey, Sora." Spike came walking into the living room with some warm water in a basin and a washcloth. He saw Sora carry in the unconscious unicorn and laid her on the couch, helping him take care of her. "She doing ok?"

"Yeah. She's just knocked out...I'm really glad Pinkie came to get me before that Stealth Sneak got them." Sora took the washcloth and gently pressed it against Kairi's forehead, being mindful of her horn.

"Do you know her?" Spike asked.

"Sure do," he replied. "This is Kairi. My...f-friend..."

"Oh. So this is that mare you like so much." Sora blushed as he glared at the baby dragon, having no clue how he knew that when he wasn't in the library during that sleepover. "Hey, Twilight wrote her letters to Princess Celestia and mentioned her when she asked me to pre-read it for you."

"Oh for goodness sake," Sora grumbled. "Is Twilight telling Celestia everything about me in those letters? Not everything in my life is supposed to be known in other worlds. Especially what I did to save Kairi."

"Well, I thought it was a pretty heroic thing to do." Spike's praise didn't help lift Sora's mood. "I mean, giving your heart to somepony you care about? That definitely shows you like her and want to be with her...If only I could do that for Rarity."

"Yeah, I wouldn't if I were you, casanova." Sora groaned, remembering what Rarity had said to him earlier if he ever saw Kairi again, and she was laying right on the couch. He scratched his frazzled head, regretting ever making that promise. "This is going to be harder than I thought..."

"At least you can finally tell her how you feel. Can't be that hard." The teen leered at the baby dragon, unaware of his own infatuation with Rarity being more obvious than a piece of hay in a stack of needles.

"Have you told Rarity how you felt about her?" Spike stammered as his cheeks turned red, giving no response. "Yeah. Not that simple, is it?" While Sora was too busy talking to Spike, Kairi had squinted her eyes open. Both boys were too busy talking to each other to notice she had woken up. She stayed still as she listened to Sora. "I want to tell her how much I love her, but I just can't."

"Why?" Spike asked. "Is it because she's a princess from another world?"

"I don't care about that," Sora said. "I liked her before I knew she was a princess. Ever since Riku and I became friends with her when we were little, I've had a crush on her, and I didn't care what she was back then or who she is now. I cared about her, worried about her safety when she was lost out in the worlds, heck, I even begged a member of Organization XIII when they told me they were holding Kairi hostage! I love her too much to let anything happen to her, and like I had done to give my heart, her own being inside mine, I would gladly give up my life to make sure she's perfectly safe!"

"Then why won't you tell her?" the baby dragon asked.

(Simple and Clean Music Box version)

"Because I don't want to hurt her!" Spike backed away as Sora shouted, both the baby dragon and Kairi staring at him in confusion. The pegasus sighed, knowing he was going to have to explain why. As long as he can trust Spike to not tell anyone else, he could at least get this worry off his chest a little bit. "I know what you're thinking. How can someone like me, someone who will risk his life to save anyone from danger, sacrifice himself to save the one he loves, and keep fighting for his friends until he breathes his last breath, hurt someone he cares about?...It's...a part of me I'm afraid will come out.

"Twilight told you about my Drive Forms, right?" Spike nodded his head, recalling the lavender unicorn mentioning his clothes changing color and using two Keyblades at once. "Well...that's the reason why."

"You mean you lose control of the magic from those transformations?" Spike guessed, but Sora shook his head.

"Not the ones I can turn into at will." The teen pulled out Kairi's charm, staring at it for a while before he continued. "Five of my forms I can use to gain more power if I'm overwhelmed by my foes: a form of strength, Valor, a form of magic, Wisdom, two forms that use both, Master and Final, and a form that recalls my first ever journey with the Keyblade, Limit. Using any one of these forms, my style of combat changes, as well as my physical and magical power...But, sometimes, they might force me to turn into something else..."

"Something else?" the dragon asked, Kairi straining not to move her ears as she wondered what Sora meant.

"...Every heart has two sides; light and darkness. It's up to the person to decide which path they want their heart to travel down, some of them wishing they could turn back and go down the other road...It's obvious mine is light..." He held the charm up to his chest, over his heart. "...At any point, I'm scared that my Drives will end up twisting the light of my heart and unleash the darkness inside...A dangerous form I don't want anyone to witness or be around me if I'm forced to change into it; a form of darkness, uncontrollable, wild, and deadly...Anti Form, a temporary Heartless form."

Spike gasped in shock while Kairi's eyes widened. "A-A H-Heartless!?"

"I'm still me right now...but when I turn into that thing...I'm like a wild animal on the loose, escaped from its cage and causing havoc, while the real me is trapped in that cage and forced to watch the horrible actions the darkness in my heart does." Sora trembled as tears welled up in his eyes, the deadly speed and ferocity of his Anti Form terrifying him, even though he's normal now. "Back when I first used them...I thought using my Drive Forms would be helpful. I gained the ability to use the others, utilizing all the power they had to aid me in combat, using my friends' power to give me that strength I need...But one day, I tried using one of them, but as the light was about to give me my form, the energy backfired and darkness formed around me.

"Both my friends' power were used, and I'm thankful they don't remember what had happened to them...but I always have." His tears began flowing down his cheeks, clutching Kairi's charm tightly to his chest. "I can never forget...how dangerous it is...I move so fast, my hands turning to claws as my Keyblade rejects the form I've taken. My Anti Form can't tell which is friend or foe, and it goes on a rampage...Darkness is uncontrollable, even if someone who uses that darkness thinks they can truly empower it.

"That's why I can't tell Kairi I love her, or I want her to be with me. I don't want to hurt the ones I care about if I turn into that thing. I don't want to hurt her..." Sora sobbed, Kairi watching in pity as she saw his tears drip to the floor.

She had no idea he was suffering from his own darkness for a while, and even after hearing him admit his love for her, he was afraid of losing control and hurting her. He and Riku are so much alike, but their serious friend had been forced to travel down that path of darkness due to envy and anger. Where Riku was able to fight back against the darkness, freeing himself from the form of the Heartless that took control of him back then, Sora couldn't when he uses his powerful forms when it happens against his own will. Though temporary, it really seemed to affect him greatly, his voice practically shaking as he mentioned how scary it was just to see himself move on autopilot and attack without any self control. Kairi wanted to comfort him, assure him he would never hurt her, but only when he was alone with no one else around.

She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep as Sora wiped away his tears, calming himself down a little. Spike felt bad for him, not knowing how badly it was. From Twilight's description, floating around in a sea of darkness when becoming a Heartless, it was a scary thought.

"...Sora..." The baby dragon was speechless, unable to find the words to help console the Keyblade wielder.

"Spike, I don't want you to tell Twilight, or anyone else about what I just told you, ok?" Sora pleaded. "I don't want anyone to know about this. They would panic...or think I'm dangerous..."

"...Ok. I promise. I won't tell anypony...But, what if you do turn into that...thing?" Spike asked, growing worried.

"...Then I hope none of you are in my line of sight if I do..." Sora turned back to look at Kairi, gently taking one of her forehooves in his own.

Twilight slowly trudged along sadly through Ponyville, heading back to her tree library home. She had spent the last hour crying to herself, having taken too long to tell Sora her feelings. Kairi had found Sora, and no she had no chance of confessing her love to him. Her eyes were red and puffy, ignoring the looks from the other ponies as she passed them.

"I can't believe this is happening so soon...I should have said something. Now I can't," Twilight mumbled to herself as a fresh wave of tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

She finally reached her home and walked inside. Sora sat by Kairi as he wringed out some water from a washcloth in a basin of water, gently placing it on the pink unicorn's forehead, while Spike brought out some tea. The dragon noticed Twilight walk in, but as he was about to greet her, he noticed her puffy eyes.

"Whoa, Twilight. You ok?" he asked in concern.

"...Yes...I'm fine," Twilight lied. "Just...allergies."

"Allergies? I don't remember you having any-" Spike's lips were quickly sealed by Twilight's "zip-lip" spell, shutting the dragon up.

Sora looked back at Twilight, noticing her red and puffy eyes. "I ended up smelling some...uhh...lilacs on my way back to the library. Heheh...Bad idea."

"Well, at least that's a lot less dangerous than Heartless." They heard Kairi begin to stir, finally "waking up" after being knocked unconscious by the Stealth Sneak.

She opened her eyes, seeing the cheery expression on Sora's face, relieved to see she was ok. "Sora?" Kairi sat up, taking off the washcloth off her forehead, looking back at the spiky-haired stallion. "...Is that really you?"

"Kairi!" He lunged at the unicorn, hugging her tightly with a big, doofy grin on his face. She hugged him back, happy to hear his voice and be around his silly personality. Both ponies didn't notice the jealous gaze Twilight gave them, leering at Kairi intensely. "How did you even get here?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Kairi then explained how she found out about where Equestria was, even what had happened to Sora from Yen Sid's journal entries on this new world.

"I had no idea Master Yen Sid was actually recording everything Celestia told him," Sora said, staring blankly at the ceiling. "So much for keeping order in this world anymore."

"I was worried sick about you, Sora!" Kairi scolded. "When I read your Gummi ship malfunctioned and blew up, I thought you were badly hurt!"

"I've gone through worse." The pink unicorn conked Sora in the back of the head, the stallion rubbing the sore spot she hit him at.

"You're not invincible," she said. Her stomach soon began growling loudly, her cheeks turning bright pink in embarrassment. "Heh...I'm not either. I haven't eaten anything at all today."

"Ooh! I'll be back in a little bit with some food! Trust me, Kairi, you are gonna love what I'll get." He hugged her again, Twilight's eye twitching at their short embrace. "Chat with Twilight and ask her all about Equestria while I'm out. She knows everything, and she's awesome with unicorn magic!"

Sora flew out to get his crush some food, leaving Kairi alone with Twilight and Spike, the baby dragon unzipping his lips dispelling the "zip-lip" spell. Spike poured the girls some tea, the pink unicorn gladly taking a sip. The three sat in silence, Twilight keeping her envious gaze on the Princess of Heart.

"...So, Twilight...Did you get hurt by that Stealth Sneak?" Kairi asked.

"...No...Sora came in and saved me," Twilight said. "You're not exactly good at taking care of Heartless."

"Physical combat's not exactly my cup of tea," Kairi giggled as she levitated her teacup around, accenting her terrible pun. "I'm more useful from long range with my magic. And Stealth Sneaks...That was the first time I ever fought one."

"Mhmm." More silence lasted for a while, Kairi feeling a little awkward with the glare Twilight was giving her.

"...Anyway, since you seem to know I'm from another world...is it wrong for me to say that I want to pet you?" Kairi asked with a giddy grin on her face. "A world filled with colorful horses, unicorns and pegasi, all of them so cute! And I love your hair! That pink streak makes you look adorable!" Spike chuckled at Kairi's excitement, yelping in surprise as she picked him up with her aura and squeezed him. "And Spike is so cute! I didn't think a baby dragon could look so adorable! He's got chubby cheeks!"

"Yeah. Cute," Twilight grumbled.

After a few minutes, Kairi occupying herself by cuddling Spike, who didn't seem to mind her attention, Sora came back in the library, carrying a few of his favorite apple meals, freshly made by the Apple family. "Early dinner is here!"

The pink unicorn dropped Spike, her nostrils flaring at the delectable apple products invading her senses, her mouth watering in hunger. "Mmmmm...Those smell good."

"And they taste good, too," Sora said. "I should know. I've been eating this stuff for the past couple months, and I can never get enough."

As soon as he laid down the dishes of apple goodies, Kairi immediately dug in, carrying one of each piece in her telekinetic grip. Her taste buds exploded as she moaned in delight, each bite of each meal feeling like heaven. Sora watched his friend/crush enjoying her food, grinning at her face as she stuffed her cheeks full of apple strudel, apple pie, apple fries, apple sauce, and apple cinnamon rolls. Within at least ten minutes, Kairi had surprisingly finished off every single plate, even licking each one clean.

After having her fill, she noticed the odd reactions from Twilight and Spike, though Sora was grinning like his usual self. "...Uhh, I guess I was a lot more hungry than I thought."

"Were you starving yourself?" Sora asked, receiving a light bump on the shoulder from the pink unicorn.

"I forgot to eat today," Kairi said. "You should probably eat something too, Sora. You're a lot more skinnier than I am."

"Hey, I've got muscles! I've been working on the farm for a while, and I think I've got some more meat on my bones!" Sora flexed, though it didn't seem like his appearance had changed much.

"Yeah. Your stick limbs are only a few centimeters thicker," Kairi teased as she shook his forelegs.

While the two giggled, Twilight grumbled, struggling to keep herself from blasting Kairi with her magic. She soon realized that she was actually getting mad at the otherworldly unicorn mare, shaking her head in confusion at her depression suddenly turning into a small flicker of rage. She had to remember that Sora was in love with Kairi, and that no matter what happens, she would be happy for him and try to move on. The only problem was that it was hard to move on if her crush was also her friend, afraid to make their relationship awkward if she tells him how she feels.

"Twilight?" The lavender mare snapped out of her thoughts as Spike called out to her. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You're acting really strange."

"...I'm fine...I think I'm just tired. I'm going to bed early." Twilight headed to the stairs, though she wasn't sure if she could sleep tonight. As soon as she reached her bedroom, she climbed up on her bed and looked down at the bandanna Sora gave her. A tear slowly trickled down her face, her emotions so conflicted as the friendly gift was something she wished was more, and her sudden mood swings as she looked at Kairi with almost an intent to harm her. "What's happening to me...?"

(Kairi)

Later that evening, Sora and Kairi walked out to the fields, the unicorn leading him to where she left her Gummi ship. Sora didn't really have enough time to show her every part of Ponyville, but maybe tomorrow, if no Heartless decide to interrupt them. The two sat in the fields, looking up at the stars and full moon.

"It's really beautiful out tonight," Kairi said. "Almost like it is back on the islands."

"Sure is..." They sat in silence, sitting closely together. Sora looked over at Kairi, unable to hide his blush as her body glowed under the moonlight.

This was the perfect setting to finally tell her, but he just can't do it. He could practically feel his Anti Form breathing down his neck, his darkness feeling like it could break free at any moment without accessing his Drive Forms. So many terrible scenarios flashed through his mind, and all of them were worse than the last. Sora wanted to be with Kairi. He loved her so much that he gave her his heart, but he's so afraid of what could happen if she knew of his dangerous form that could come out at any moment in the heat of battle, where he needed to use his forms in case it got too life threatening.

Kairi looked over at Sora, seeing the pained expression on his face. She knows how much he loved her, even before he told Spike about how he felt. Ever since their hearts merged into one, she had seen everything Sora had gone through trying to search for her and Riku. She even felt how madly in love he was with her as he plunged that Keyblade made of the other six Princesses of Hearts' hearts, almost screaming at him not to do this to save her. He sacrificed so much, and in the end, he felt like he was suffering from his own darkness. Now was a perfect time to confront him about this, and finally bring their relationship closer as something more.

"Sora?" He snapped out of his stressed out state and looked at her. "...I heard what you told Spike earlier when I woke up in the library."

"H-Huh!? W-What are you talking about?" Sora asked, feigning ignorance.

"I woke up and heard you talking. And I don't want you to ignore this, Sora. I know you care about me a lot, and I didn't know you were suffering so much from your own Drive Forms." The pegasus's face went pale. Everything he said to Spike was heard by her, everything from his love to her and his fear of his darkness threatening to come out to hurt her. He looked away from her, feeling her hooves wrap around his foreleg. "Sora, please talk to me."

Sora was on the verge of tears, Kairi moving herself closer and nuzzled his shoulder. "...K-Kairi..."

"I didn't know you were so scared," she said, feeling his body shudder as he struggled not to break down. "You don't have to be...No matter what happens, Sora, everyone will still be your friends. And I won't leave your side. Never." Kairi gently wrapped her hooves around Sora, his emotional walls crumbling as he leaned into her embrace, his tears streaming down his face. "I know you can fight this dark form of yours. You fought so hard to save me, and even when you turned into a Heartless, you found me and didn't attack us."

"But I can't control it," Sora said, his voice trembling as he sobbed. "I tried...and I tried...I can only wait until it wears out before I'm myself again...I can't break free..."

"Then let my light save you like it had back then." She gently rested a hoof on his cheek, turning his head to face her. "Our hearts are connected. Remember? We made the legend of the paopu fruit come true." Kairi gently brushed her hoof against Sora's cheek, wiping away the tears that stained his face. "And when I found our Secret Place when our island came back...I saw what you had added...It was really sweet, seeing your hand giving me a paopu fruit, and I completed it by giving you one."

"...I saw it..." Sora gave her a small smile, letting out a sad chuckle. "I must be pretty pathetic, huh? Unable to tell you how I feel about you, face to face..."

"You didn't need to. I had already known ever since our hearts became one." The stallion's eyes widened, being pulled closer by the mare as he looked at her eyes. His cheeks turned red, unable to look away from her twinkling eyes, shining brilliantly under the glow of the moon. His forelegs finally wrapped themselves around her, holding her tightly, never wanting to let her leave ever again. "We both rely on each other...and I don't want you to ever think you're dangerous. Your heart is strong, and so is your light. You can fight back your darkness. I believe in you. Do you believe me?"

"...Of course. Always," he said, feeling Kairi's other hoof gently wipe his other cheek free of tears.

"Good." She then placed her forelegs around Sora's neck, slowly inching closer to him. "Would you like to tell me how you feel about me now? Knowing I will be there to save you from your darkness?"

Sora nodded, pulling Kairi closer. "...I love you, Kairi. I'd do anything for you, even at the cost of my own life. I will protect you, keep you from harm...I wouldn't know what I would have been without you in my life, and I'm glad I got to know you."

"I love you too, Sora. With all my heart." Sora and Kairi gently inched their heads closer until their lips met, sharing their first kiss with each other.

Both their eyes were closed as they were lost in pure bliss, finally admitting their love for one another as fate had destined them to be. All of Sora's worries melted away, gently caressing Kairi's back as he kissed her luscious lips. They could feel each other's hearts beating as one, their connection strong and now forever unbreakable. They slowly broke away from their first kiss, both their cheeks blushing heavily as they lightly panted, staring into each other's blue eyes.

"Wow," Sora finally said, their foreheads gently pressed together as their muzzles softly nuzzled each other's. "...Is it weird to say our first kiss was shared while we were ponies?"

Kairi giggled, still being silly even after they relished their first official romantic kiss. "You're such a goof." She gently kissed his nose and nuzzled him. "And you're cute as a pegasus. Wish I could keep a big plushie of you as one in my room, or on my Gummi ship."

"You're cuter as a unicorn." Sora gently moved his hooves up, gently squishing her cheeks as he giggled. "You looked adorable making those faces when you ate earlier."

Kairi's blush deepened, moving his hooves back down and leaned forward for another kiss, catching Sora off guard as he fell on his back. Their kiss grew deeper and more passionate, both lovers rolling on their sides as they held each other close, their lips locked tightly with one another. They had no idea how long they were lost in each other's embrace, but they wished their make out session would last for an eternity as they laid together under the beautiful, starry sky.


	21. Tour of Ponyville

The sun slowly began its ascent along the horizon as Celestia began the day. The morning light shone down on Sora's face, stirring him awake. He stared up at the partly cloudy sky as the morning rays shone over the world. As he sat up, he noticed he wasn't in Sweet Apple Acres or in the Apple family farmhouse, but instead in an empty, grassy field. The teen let out a yawn, wanting some more sleep before figuring out what he did last night. He laid back down, and as he looked up at the sky, he saw Kairi looking down at him, having not heard her sneaking up on him.

"Gah!" He quickly sat up too fast, falling flat on his face. He heard Kairi giggling, groaning in annoyance as he sat back up and turned around, rubbing his sore chin. "Can't you give me a break, Kairi?"

"I couldn't help myself." She approached the pouty pegasus, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, making his face light up.

Now that Sora was wide awake, he remembered what had happened last night. He had finally told the love of his life his true feelings, even though she had known for a long while, heard him when he thought she was still unconscious, and even overheard him talk about the darkness of his Anti Form threatening to hurt her. That fear still lingered a little, but if Kairi believed he could fight back against it and her light could save him, he wouldn't have to worry too much. He shouldn't have let his fears get to him, knowing his friends, and lover, would never abandon him when he needed help.

Sora grinned, wrapping his forelegs around his girlfriend's waist. "I think I would have preferred a different kind of wake-up call besides being stalked by you."

"Oh really?" Kairi asked. "Then how would you want to be woken up if you sleep in?"

"Maybe something like this." Sora leaned closer and surprised the pink unicorn with a deep kiss, her surprised eyes slowly closing as she kissed him back. As soon as he pulled away, Kairi's pink cheeks turned a darker shade. "And be a little creative every morning. No small pecks on the lips or nose."

"You are such a goofball, Sora." She gave him a light peck on the nose, snuggling up to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. The two sat in silence huddled close together, but that silence was soon interrupted by both of their growling stomachs. The couple looked at each other, letting out a sheepish giggle. "Well, so much for that."

"I didn't think you would have the appetite of a guy." Kairi grumbled, moving her head up and nipped one of his ears, making Sora yelp in pain. "Ah! Ow! I'm joking! I'm joking!"

"I know," she said as she let go, giving him another kiss on the cheek. "But I'll let it slide. I'm actually starving."

Sora rubbed his ear as he grinned sheepishly. "You know, that felt weird when you bit my ear...but I kinda liked that. Is it because we're horses and their so sensitive? I mean, usually I think it's supposed to be males who give love bites on the ear to-" Sora was immediately silenced as Kairi pressed her lips against his, giving him a light kiss. He stopped his rambling as his grin grew more goofy. "Right. Food. Shutting up now."

Kairi giggled again, Sora draping one of his wings over her back as they walked together to Ponyville. Today was going to be a good day for them, beginning their first day as a true couple after the last couple years of being apart from each other.

The first stop on the little tour of Ponyville Sora wanted to give to Kairi was at Sugarcube Corner. Their stomachs demanded food, and they were going to get some of the tastiest pastries the unicorn will ever eat. Luckily, the line today wasn't too long, the bakery a pretty popular spot to pick up some breakfast during rush hour, especially on the weekends. As soon as they entered the giant gingerbread house establishment, Kairi was nearly drooling at the overwhelming scents of baked goods wafting inside. While waiting in line, Sora noticed Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo sitting together at a table, the Cutie Mark Crusaders eating some muffins as they seemed to be planning something.

"Hey, girls!" Sora said, waving to them.

"Hi, Sora!" Apple Bloom said as she and her friends waved back. "Where were ya yesterday? Ya didn't come back to the house."

"Sorry. I was kinda...busy last night." Sora chuckled with a light blush as he scratched his head.

"With what?" The fillies soon noticed Kairi standing next to him, the pink unicorn's eyes lighting up at the sight of the three crusaders. "Who's she? Is she new around Ponyville?"

"This is Kairi. She's-" Kairi ran up to them and pulled all three of them toward her, squeezing them tightly as she gushed at their adorableness.

"Oh my gosh they're so cute!" she shouted, alerting the other patrons as she cuddled the confused fillies. "I wanna keep them so bad! I just wanna put them in a little pen and cuddle them forever!"

"...Uhh, we need an adult?" Scootaloo questioned as Kairi squeezed them tighter.

Sora chuckled nervously, grabbing his girlfriend, letting her drop the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and dragged her back in line. "I know this is a dream come true for you, Kairi, but you're kind of causing a scene. Everyone here is actually sentient."

"...Oh." The unicorn blushed, losing control of the little girl in her brain wanting to hug and squeeze anything equine, small, cute, and adorable. "Oops."

"I think I might need to put a leash on you," Sora said, receiving a hard nudge in the side by the mare. He laughed at her reaction, draping a wing back over her. "If you want to hug something, hug me. You did say I was cute, right?"

"But you aren't a small pony. They're cuter." While the couple waited in line, Sora making sure to keep Kairi in check so she doesn't run off and make herself stand out as the second friendly pink mare in town, the fillies stared at them.

"What was up with her?" Scootaloo asked.

"And why is Sora holding that unicorn with one of his wings like that?" Sweetie Belle asked, sounding a little jealous.

Apple Bloom noticed the Keyblade cutie mark that was on Kairi's flank, then the strange pink outfit she wore. They almost seemed like Sora's clothes, something that had never been seen in Equestria or even thought of being made. When she took a better look at the unicorn's cutie mark, she noticed a small star hanging off a chain from her Keyblade's pommel, shaped almost like the pegasus stallion's charm his special someone gave him.

"Oh my...Girls, Ah think that's Sora's special somepony." Scootaloo looked at Apple Bloom in confusion while Sweetie Belle was shocked.

"How do you know that?" the pegasus filly asked.

"He showed me this little star charm somepony he cared about made for him, and she's got a star on the end of her Keyblade cutie mark." They looked at Kairi's cutie mark, the couple already standing before the counter as the pink unicorn browsed the delicious morsels in the display case. "Hers almost looks like Sora's cutie mark, only it looks different and there's a heart with hers."

"So he's already taken?" Sweetie Belle whined, lowering her head to the table as she whimpered. "Darn it..."

"What the hay's that supposed to mean?" Scootaloo asked as she and Apple Bloom stared at the white unicorn filly awkwardly.

"Nothing!" Sweetie said with a blush, stuffing her face with one of her muffins.

The other two crusaders ignored their friend's odd behavior and got back to planning their next possible chance to earn their cutie marks. As Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were too busy thinking of ideas, Sweetie Belle looked back at Sora, he and Kairi buying some breakfast to go and headed out of the bakery. The unicorn filly sighed sadly as she munched on her breakfast, but that didn't deter her much, knowing she was probably too young for him. His marefriend seemed perfect for him since they almost had the same cutie marks.

Kairi ate a muffin held in her white aura, enjoying the crumbly goodness as she walked along with Sora through Ponyville. Hopefully, for the stallion, she would control herself better with all the ponies around them. But if she met Celestia, she would probably freak out even worse and try to "kidnap" the alicorn to keep forever and ever. Sora found it a bit ironic that, considering he was more of a goof than Kairi, she acted even sillier and childish than he does when something cute and adorable is in her line of sight.

Since she had already met Pinkie Pie and Twilight, the former too busy working on helping her employers in the kitchen and the latter not feeling well when they stopped by the library, Sora lead Kairi out of the town and toward Fluttershy's cottage. While walking, he told her that the other girls in the stallion's circle of friends in the world were the only ones who knew about the outside worlds and the Heartless aside from Celestia. As they reached the cottage, they found the yellow pegasus tending to her dozens of animals around her home.

He could feel Kairi fidgeting under his wing, her inner child wanting to break free again at all the animals surrounding the even more adorably shy pegasus feeding them. "Down, Kairi. Down girl," Sora said jokingly, patting her head. "Calm down before you try to scare Fluttershy off."

"...Fine." Kairi grabbed another muffin from their bag, taking another bite as they slowly approached Fluttershy, being careful not to disturb the other critters.

"Hey, Fluttershy." The pegasus mare looked over at them, waving at Sora, though began to be shy when she saw Kairi. "So, where's that little demon of an 'Angel' at?" He got his answer as the white rabbit seemed to have heard him, bounding up to him and thumping his paw against his leg. "There's the little monster. Here, Kairi, why don't you snuggle Angel to death?"

Sora held up the rabbit, Angel flinching as Kairi squealed, snatching him up in her magic and squeezing him tightly. He grinned as the bunny leered at him, knowing he deserves to be tortured to cuddling for being terrible to his owner.

"Angel's not that bad," Fluttershy said. "But...who's she?"

"This is Kairi. She's from outside of Equestria, and is a Keyblade wielder like me." Kairi waved, Angel struggling to break out of her grip. "She arrived yesterday and she and Twilight almost got hurt by a Heartless. I took care of it though."

"Oh, thank goodness. I hope they don't go after my little friends." Angel finally slipped out of Kairi's grasp, only for her to grab him with her magic and squeeze him again. The rabbit gave up and glowered at Sora, chattering to himself in his animal language. "She seems to like Angel."

"She likes anything cute and furry. She kind of made a bit of a ruckus at Sugarcube Corner when we saw Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. In fact, as soon as we climbed up the hill, she was about to run down and hug you." Fluttershy hid behind her mane, exactly the kind of reaction Sora expected to see from the timid mare. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't go too crazy."

"And yet I'm the one who has to keep you in line when you and Riku act out when you fight over something," Kairi said, bumping her flank against his. "You two bicker more like a married couple than an actual married couple."

"Tell Riku to quit teasing me all the time, then. It's his fault." As Sora tilted his head up haughtily, his Keyblade suddenly appearing in his mouth as a light shot out from the end, surprising both mares and scaring off some of the animals. Celestia seemed to have decided to give him a personal letter as a scroll appeared from the light, dropping down in his hoof. "Huh. Wonder what her royal highness wants."

"Princess Celestia sends you letters too, Sora?" Fluttershy asked as the stallion unfurled the scroll.

 _Dear Sora,_

 _I had heard from your Master Yen Sid that your friend Kairi has left for Equestria some time ago, probably having arrived at some point or another few days. I have left another Gala ticket with this letter, in case she stays a while before the Grand Galloping Gala begins. I would like to meet her personally if given the chance, though I might not talk much during the event as many guests would like to meet me, despite a majority of them are returning guests from the previous year, and so on. Hope no Heartless are causing Ponyville much trouble, and you keep helping this world stay away from the darkness._

 _Princess Celestia_

 _P.S.: Is Twilight feeling ok? She seems to be having some troubles in her last letter she just sent me last night. Please check on her for me. Thank you._

Attached to the bottom of the scroll was another golden ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. "Well, looks like Celestia's invited you as well, Kairi."

"The Grand Galloping Gala?" Kairi took the ticket and looked over the description written on the small slip of golden paper. "Is it some kind of dance?"

"A fancy ball, apparently. I'm going too." Sora sighed, recalling the annoying day he had with the "lesson" the princess wanted to teach Twilight. "Worst day of my life while here with those annoying tickets." He looked back at the scroll, feeling worried with the last bit at the end of Celestia's letter. "Hmm...Twilight's been acting funny...Maybe it's because she's sick. I guess we'll come back and see her later this evening, until she's feeling a little better."

"Did Twilight get hurt by that Stealth Sneak?" Kairi asked, growing just as worried as Sora.

"No. She was unharmed. She probably caught something with that allergy of hers when she came back." Sora rolled up the scroll and placed it in his pouch while Kairi placed her ticket in one of her pockets. "Well, I better introduce the rest of the girls to Kairi before the day ends. See ya later, Fluttershy."

Kairi reluctantly let go of Angel as they headed back to town, Fluttershy waving to them as she went back to taking care of her animals.

The couple walked down the road, traveling along the white picket fences next to Sweet Apple Acres' vast orchard. "There are so many apple trees here. How many acres are there?"

"Way too many to count, and I work here with the family that runs this orchard." Sora spotted Applejack over at the barn, talking with Rainbow Dash. "Ah. Perfect. Two birds with one stone." He lead Kairi up to the barn, the unicorn greatly fascinated by all the trees that surrounded the farm. "Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Got someone I want you to meet!"

"Sora, where in tarnation were ya last night?" Applejack asked. "Ah thought ya went and ran off somewhere and didn't tell us."

"Sorry, AJ. I was a little busy last night with a...surprise guest who arrived yesterday." Sora draped a wing over Kairi and gently moved her closer to him. "Girls, this is Kairi. Kairi, Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

"Kairi?" Rainbow questioned. "That's a weird pony name."

"...Ah don't think it's a pony name," Applejack stated. "Ah'm gonna take a guess and say she's that mare ya had a huge crush on."

"Eyup!" Sora grinned with a blush, rubbing the back of his head. "And 'had a crush' is the right answer. Last night...I finally said it, and we're officially together."

"Finally," Kairi added, giving the stallion a kiss on the cheek, making his blush deepen. "It took him a long while to say it, but I knew he loved me. He was just really nervous. Boys are complicated when it comes to telling girls how they feel about them." She then turned his head to face her, giving him a soft peck on the lips. If Sora's face couldn't get anymore red, his head would threaten to explode. "Sora's not exactly subtle when he tries to hide it."

Applejack and Rainbow laughed at Sora and his embarrassment as he used his other wing to hide his face. "No wonder ya'll were gone all night."

"Yeah. Bet you two had a good time." Sora groaned as he was being teased by the two mares, Kairi not helping matters by nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Why am I always getting picked on with stuff like this?" the stallion asked himself.

"Hey, Kairi, you wanna hear something hilarious that happened to Sora a while back?" Rainbow asked, Sora's ears perking up as he peeked through the feathers of his wings. "There's this strange plant called Poison Joke that we all stepped in, and it does something random to somepony as a joke. And for Sora, he turned into a mare!"

"What!?" Kairi exclaimed as she burst out laughing, imagining how Sora would look as a girl.

"Darn it, Rainbow Dash!" Sora pounced the guffawing pegasus, his face burning red. "You really had to say that!?"

"Aww, come on, Sora," Kairi consoled, dragging the greatly embarrassed teen away from Rainbow with her magic, unable to silence her giggling. "I bet you were a pretty mare."

"I had other stallions ogling me when I carried Apple Teeny in my pockets, and I freaked out her older brother when I had no clue what happened to me." Sora looked over at the orchard, spotting the red stallion he mentioned carrying some buckets of apples on his back. The moment he saw the teen, he slowly backed out of sight behind the barn, looking away from him. "And I think I've given him a reason to go to therapy."

"What exactly did you do?" Sora leaned his lips over Kairi's ear, whispering what had happened to her with a wing covering his mouth so Applejack and Rainbow Dash don't read his lips. The unicorn snorted, trying her hardest not to laugh as he finished explaining. "Oh, Sora...That was a bad idea."

"I didn't know I turned into a girl in the middle of the night! I didn't even feel anything wrong with me before I felt a difference with my nose after he freaked out..." All three mares soon burst out laughing. Sora wanted to die in the humiliating embarrassment of that crazy Poison Joke filled day. He had to carry Kairi on his back as they headed off to one more stop before they checked on Twilight, and he wanted to get as far away from the guffawing mares before they could tease him more. "You are not telling Riku about that either. It's bad enough he'll make fun of me for being in a world of ponies, and me turning into a girl...I'll never ever hear the end of it..."

Sora had to carry Kairi at least halfway to Rarity's home at the Carousel Boutique before she could finally stop laughing. His day ended up turning from great to outright humiliating, hoping to recruit Pinkie and gang up on Rainbow Dash with a prank for mentioning his gender-swapped day. The pegasus pouted with his head hung low, glowering at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sora, but that was just too funny," Kairi giggled, trying to help get him out of his funk. "What happened to the others with this...'Poison Joke'? Maybe that might make you feel better."

"Rainbow Dash's wings were on her stomach and upside down, Applejack was the size of an ant, Rarity's mane, tail, and coat grew out and looked like she was wearing streamers, Pinkie's tongue was swollen and she couldn't talk without spitting all over the place, Fluttershy's voice turned deep, and NOT turning her into a guy, and Twilight's horn went all floppy. Mine was apparently more hilarious, and I also seemed to have the emotions of one while transformed." Sora grunted, kicking the dirt as they walked. "I wanted to laugh at their problems, but I was really moody and freaking out. And you have no idea just how badly I wanted to kick a stallion in the teeth when I felt their eyes looking at my feminine rear!"

Kairi stopped Sora and tilted his head up to look at her. "Hey. At least you got rid of what that Poison Joke did to you. I'm actually a little curious about what would happen to me. Maybe I might turn into a guy? Or maybe grow younger and look like one of those fillies back in the bakery?" She wrapped her forelegs around his neck and gently kissed his nose. "What other silly things could possibly happen to me?"

"I would rather not find out," Sora said. "And when Rainbow said we all stepped in those flowers, I went around them. Applejack caught me with her lasso and dragged me into the flowers." He sighed, still unable to believe how all this started was because of some made up rumor of a zebra who lived in the Everfree Forest who makes potions from the flora around her. "Sorry if I'm sour about all that...You do NOT want to know what it's like to turn into the opposite gender."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. In fact, I have no idea what we were just talking about right now." He gave Kairi a blank stare. She nuzzled him and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Don't be all grumpy. Where's that weird boy I love? Did you finally grow up?"

"He's out at the moment. Can you leave a message?" Kairi giggled and kissed Sora again, seeing that warm smile of his back on his face. "Ok. One more pony. And boy is she gonna have a field day when she finds out who you are."

The two continued heading for the boutique, the pink unicorn staring at the odd building shaped exactly as it was named. Sora knocked on the front door, hearing the fashionista inside as she opened the door.

"Sora! Good to see you!" Rarity looked over at Kairi. "And somepony new to Ponyville. What can I do for you?"

"Mind if we come in? I think you'll be surprised to know who this is." The couple walked inside and made themselves at home.

After explaining who Kairi was and what happened yesterday, Rarity's squeal seemed to reach all of Ponyville as many ponies questioned who was scream-squealing. "Oh my goodness gracious! You two are finally in a relationship! And I'm meeting your princess for the first time!"

Kairi rubbed her sore ears, feeling like she had gone deaf, while Sora blushed and brought his forelegs behind his head. "Yeah...I didn't exactly tell her right away, but it took me a while to say it. And, I was kind of wondering if you'd like to make that matching dress for Kairi since Celestia gave her a Gala ticket today."

"REALLY!?" the white unicorn squeaked, her eyes lighting up brightly. "Come, Kairi! I need to get your measurements!" The Princess of heart yelped as she was swept away to the small stage in the boutique. "I'll get the measuring tape, darling. I need you to take off those clothes of yours so I can fully get your barrel."

"Uhh, ok..." Kairi was about take off her clothing, her cheeks tinting bright pink, she saw Sora was watching, completely oblivious to what was happening. "...Sora? Do you mind?"

"No...Wait, what do I mind?" Her blush intensifying, she used her magic and pulled Sora's hood on his jacket over his face, making him yelp in surprise as he was forcefully blindfolded by his own jacket. "...Oh. Now I get it."

Keeping a hold of his hood, Kairi began to take off her clothes, finding it a little awkward undressing herself as a pony. She managed to do so, her blush growing as she couldn't help but look at Sora, still blinded by his jacket's hood by her aura. Rarity finally came out with her tools and began taking the embarrassed unicorn's measurements.

"Ooh, this is going to be so exciting!" Rarity exclaimed with giddiness. "I have had so many designs drawn out that would make the two of you match perfectly, and not just for formal wear! Some casual wear, winter clothing, with accessories that will accent your romantic relationship!"

"Speaking of different seasons, I can't wait to see what other holidays you guys have here in Equestria!" Sora said, still blinded. "I hope there's one that's like Halloween. Or Christmas!"

"'Halloween' and 'Christmas'...Odd holidays," Rarity mumbled. "I don't suppose you mean Nightmare Night and Hearth's Warming, do you, Sora?"

"...Well, I guess those kind of sound the same. I cannot wait for this Nightmare Night if it's like Halloween." Sora rubbed his forehooves together in delight. "I'm gonna make a costume that I end up being in from a world called Halloween Town. I look really cool." Rarity soon finished up taking down every measurement from Kairi and placed the notepad and measuring tape back to her workroom. The pink unicorn put her clothes back on and let go of her hold on Sora's hood, the stallion lifting it off his head. "You know, Kairi, ponies don't wear clothes."

"It's the principle of the matter, Sora," Kairi replied. "And you wear your clothes."

"These are enchanted. I have to wear them in case I need to use my Drive Forms." The pegasus wilted, his ears drooping as one specific form that could be helpful was also the most dangerous. "Although, I'm not sure if I really should use them again...I was lucky the last couple times, but that luck's gonna wear out."

Sensing his distress, Kairi stepped down from the stage and approached Sora. "If you need them in case you're in trouble, you should use them." She hugged him tightly, feeling his hooves wrap themselves around her, along with his wings. "We have no idea when that might happen, but you can control it. You just need some help."

"Yeah...I just can't stop worrying." Sora sighed, feeling Kairi nuzzling his neck. "I can't help thinking about what might happen...I sometimes get nightmares, seeing myself as a Heartless and forced to watch as that part of me...Well, I think you can guess what happens next."

"That won't happen." She kissed his neck, making the stallion shudder, pulling back a little to look him in the eyes. "You're stronger than you think."

"Maybe...Can you convince me?" Sora asked, Kairi giggling as she nodded her head.

She leaned closer and gave him a tender kiss. He kissed her back, his hooves slowly trailing up her back and running one through her hair, pressed closely together in their embrace. Their moment was ruined when they heard Rarity sniffling, breaking their kiss as they saw the fashionista dabbing her teary eyes with a tissue.

"Oh, I can't help but feel envious of you two," Rarity said. "I wish I was in your horseshoes, Kairi, though not with Sora. But, once the Gala comes around, I will meet my prince and we will fall in love. It's going to be a magical evening." Sora rolled his eyes while Kairi stifled her giggles at the white unicorn's "love-at-first-sight" fantasy, both of them knowing it might not really become a reality. They could let her dream though. "I'll have your dress done in a few days, Kairi. And I know Sora's eyes will roll with what she will wear for the Gala."

"Oh, I bet," Sora said, unable to wait for the Gala to come up.

Twilight laid on her bed, staring out the window in sadness. She didn't move from her bed at all, or even leave her room. She didn't want to do anything at all, not after what she had written to her mentor in her last letter. It was supposed to be about what she learned about taking a thoughtful gift made by someone who worked hard on it, that gift being Rarity's design for her Gala dress, the moment she began to talk about Sora and Kairi, she ended up writing so much profanity, all about the mare who's heart belonged to the stallion she fell for. She hastily scratched out all those hateful words, her report a complete and utter mess, uncaring about remaking it and insuring that the letter was one hundred percent perfect.

This was not a part of her that she liked. She really wanted to tell Sora how she felt, but she can't out of fear of losing him as a friend. She tried to be friendly with Kairi, but instead she acted cold and heartless. And now, she wanted to hurt her and take her stallion as her own, not caring if he returned her affections or not. She wanted him, but she knows she can't, and it's changing her into a different pony.

While the lavender unicorn stared at the bandanna Sora had given her when she was upset that she would lose her friends if she showed off her magic, she didn't notice green flames appearing in her room, revealing a black cloaked figure appear from those flames. A green face could be seen underneath the horned hood, a horn jutting out from their forehead, glowing a pale green as it levitated a long staff with a green orb of the same color glowing dimly in the dark bedroom. The being grinned as it approached the bed.

"What a poor, unfortunate creature." Twilight gasped and sat up, now noticing the mysterious intruder in her room. "Feelings of hatred and envy linger in your heart, but you keep holding it all back."

"W-Who are you? How did you get in here!?" The figure chuckled, standing before the startled mare.

"That does not matter. What I can see from you is that you are suffering from a broken heart," she said. "Feelings for someone you wish to be with already taken by another. It's sad, isn't it?"

"...H-How do you know?" Twilight asked.

"I can see what your heart desires. You wish to be with the one you love, do you not?" Twilight hesitated, but nodded her head, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she looked at the bandanna. "Then get rid of the competition."

"What?" The mysterious mare took the bandanna from Twilight, levitating it in front of her.

"If you want him, then get rid of the one who stole your love from you. She doesn't deserve him." She grinned as she could see Twilight giving in to her depression and listening to her words, sensing a growing darkness in her heart. She held out her staff, a magical aura swirling around inside the orb as Twilight's eyes were transfixed on the staff. "He belongs to you...Let your anger out on the girl who took him from you. Unleash it and use that power to eradicate her, then take back what is yours."

"...Take back...what's mine," Twilight repeated, as if she was in a trance. "...Eradicate...her..."

The figure chuckled and backed away, disappearing in a torrent of green flames surrounding her. As soon as the fire disappeared, Twilight snapped out of her daze when she heard a knock come from her door.

"Hey, Twilight? You in here?" She gasped as she heard Sora's voice, wearing the Elven Bandanna around her neck. She opened her bedroom door a small crack as she saw the Keyblade wielder's face from the other side. "You doing ok? Spike said you haven't come out at all today, and Celestia was really worried about you."

"Oh...I'm fine. I'm just...really tired is all," she lied, her heart racing as she stared in his eyes. "I do feel a little lonely though..."

"Well, Spike's been here the whole time. He's good company." Twilight opened her door a little, showing Sora the bandanna he gave her worn around her neck. "Oh, hey. You finally decide to put that cool bandanna on?"

"Yeah...I mean, I didn't want to wear it all the time, and it was only used like a handkerchief." Her aura gently tugged Sora in her room, the teen highly confused at what she was doing as she gave him a sultry look. "Is there anything else about me that interests you?"

"...Uhhh...Why are you asking me that?...While looking at me that way?" He gently pressed his hoof against her forehead to see if she was running a fever, the unicorn shivering as she felt him touch her. "No fever. Did you eat anything?"

"No...But I'm hungry for something. And I'm looking at it." Sora raised a brow, slowly backing away as she got closer.

"Ok, maybe you are sick. You're probably a bit delirious with those allergies." The door to her bedroom slammed shut, the sound echoing throughout the library. Sora turned around to open the door, but it was locked tightly. "Uhh, Twilight? Why did you lock the door?"

"Because I know you want me, Sora. Don't deny it." Twilight leaned in closer to Sora, the stallion standing on his hind legs as she stood on hers, embracing him as her face was mere inches from his. "You don't want Kairi. She's not worthy to be your marefriend. I care about you more than her."

"Twilight, you are freaking me out," Sora said, trying to gently push the delusional unicorn away from him as he began to put the pieces together over Twilight's odd behavior. Even the last few times he was with her, he didn't realize the signs, or the odd questions about him and Kairi at the sleepover. "...Do you...have a crush on me?"

"I do, Sora...I really do." Twilight fluttered her eyes, her chest brushing against his as she tried to kiss him. "I love you, Sora. Kairi doesn't. You give up your life for her, and she does absolutely nothing for you. Forget her."

"Twilight, what is wrong with you!?" Sora tossed the unicorn on her bed, the mare looking at him with a pained, heart aching gaze. "I'm sorry, Twilight, but I only like you as a friend. Not like...that. I should have realized how strange you reacted around me, but I didn't know you felt that way about me." He summoned his Keyblade and unlocked the door, shooting a small beam of light until he heard it click. "I'm really sorry, but I think you need some time to clear your head a little. I love Kairi...and...I told her how I felt about her last night."

"...W-What?" Twilight asked, tears slowly streaming down her face, her heart sounding like shattering glass as it broke.

"If things were different, maybe I would consider giving you a chance," Sora said, feeling bad for having to break this to the love-struck unicorn, wishing he could have been more gentle with her if she didn't throw herself at him and force him. "But, Kairi's here now. I wanted to tell her I loved her for so long, and now we're together...I'm really sorry again, Twilight, but I still want us to be friends. I know it hurts, but time heals all wounds, including heartbreak." Sora opened the door, unable to see the dark aura being emitted from Twilight's body with his back turned. "I'll see you tomorrow and see how you're doing."

Before he could leave the room, he was shot by a lavender-black beam of magic, sending Sora flying and tumbling down the stairway and slamming his head against the wall, knocking him unconscious. "Sora!?" Kairi ran up to him, shocked to see what had happened to him. "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"Get away from my stallion." Kairi looked up the stairs, gasping in shock as she saw Twilight at the top. She could feel a darkness growing stronger by the minute, and it was coming from the lavender unicorn. She glared at the Keyblade wielder, her eyes glowing green as a dark aura surrounded her, her horn's aura a mixture of lavender and black, her darkness fusing with her magical aura in a twisted power that made Kairi's skin crawl. "He's mine."


	22. Darkness of Jealousy

The darkness around Twilight began to grow unstable as she growled, leering at Kairi as she kneeled next to Sora, having been knocked unconscious by the lavender unicorn. Twilight's change in eye color showed she was under some kind of spell, but how that happened was beyond the Princess of Heart.

"Twilight, what happened to you?" Kairi asked.

"Shut up! You stay away from him! He belongs to me!" Twilight shot a beam of dark-lavender magic at Kairi, the pink unicorn quickly summoning her Keyblade and casting a defensive barrier around herself.

The beam reflected back at the darkness corrupted mare, casting her own barrier to nullify her own attack. Spike came in from the kitchen, wondering what the noise was.

"Hey, what's going-" The baby dragon gasped as he saw Twilight and the dark aura around her. "Twilight!?" He ran up the steps and grabbed her foreleg. "What happened to you!?"

"Get off of me, you pathetic lizard!" She flung Spike down the stairs, Kairi quickly catching him in her white aura.

"W-Why did she throw me?" Spike asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Spike, Twilight's not herself right now." Kairi set the distraught baby dragon down, stepping forward, ready to block another beam if needed. "I need you to find somewhere safe until this is all over. I promise she'll be ok."

Spike looked back at Twilight, seeing she was definitely not herself with her angry gaze and throwing him down the stairs. He ran out of the library, needing to tell someone what was happening, leaving Kairi alone with the angry unicorn.

"Back away from him!" Twilight shouted.

"Twilight, listen to me! Your heart's shrouded in darkness! You need to fight it!" Twilight fired another beam, quickly deflected by another barrier. "You're not acting like yourself! Please, hear me out!"

"I'm not listening to a single word you say, you hussy!" She fired another beam, quickly deflected by Kairi as she slowly descended the stairs. "Sora doesn't deserve you. He deserves somepony who can actually love him, unlike you!"

"What?" Kairi looked back at Sora, still unconscious, then back at Twilight in shock. "Twilight...you have a crush on Sora?"

"It grew to something more, but then you just had to show up! All he can think about is you, when you don't even return his affections after all he's done for you!" Another beam, another deflected shot. "I won't let you take him from me. He is mine! Not yours! And if I have to kill you to make him mine...then so be it."

(Night of Fate)

Twilight stomped her hooves hard on the stairwell, sending dark spires shooting out from all around her as they homed in on Kairi. Quickly snatching Sora in her aura, she carried him away and avoided the spikes, heading out the door. Twilight chased after her, firing beams at her as Kairi led her out of town. She didn't want to get anyone else hurt, heading out to the empty fields far from any buildings. Kairi didn't dare look back as she heard Twilight getting frustrated, firing more beams erratically.

One of them managed to hit one of her hind legs, causing her to trip and drop Sora, both of them tumbling across the ground. Kairi quickly got up, but as she was about to reach him, she slammed into a barrier that appeared around her and a large area of the fields. Sora was thankfully outside and out of harm's way, but Twilight was stuck inside of it too, panting heavily as her horn glowed, the aura turning darker. The Keyblade Master held her Keyblade in her aura, having no choice but to fight the corrupted mare.

"Twilight, I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you." Kairi's attempts to help Twilight fell on deaf ears as her words only seemed to anger the unicorn more. "Don't let the darkness consume you!"

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" The aura around Twilight grew more, almost enshrouding her completely.

Stomping her hooves down again, the dark spikes were bigger than before as they homed in on Kairi. Using her magic, she cast Thundaga, shattering the spires. Growling, Twilight used her aura to create a weapon out of darkness, transforming it into a broadsword. Kairi anticipated her to charge at her, only for Twilight to smirk as the blade and hilt began to shift into a longbow, an arrow of darkness appearing as the string was pulled back.

Letting go, she fired off several arrows as the single one split apart, raining down on the Keyblade wielder. Kairi avoided and deflected each arrow, shooting her own repertoire of magic spells at Twilight. Unfortunately, Twilight's magic seemed far more powerful, her barrier deflecting each offensive spell she fired off.

"Darn it. I need to get in close," Kairi muttered to herself. "But my melee combat's not that good. I need to try. I have to save her before she turns into a Heartless!"

Kairi rushed forward, avoiding more arrows and dark spires shooting up from the ground, cartwheeling and flipping over each projectile and magical spike with elegance and agility. "You really think you can fight me when you can't kill a Heartless by yourself!? You're a pathetic excuse of a Keyblade wielder! No wonder Sora has to save you; you're weak!"

Twilight transformed her dark longbow back into a sword as Kairi slashed her Keyblade downward, both blades clashing as their magic sent white and black sparks shooting out from their weapons. They soon exchanged blows, their blades striking each other as sparks lit up the area around them. Magic was fired off at point blank range, slashes were avoided or blocked, both mares completely evenly matched with their lackluster combat style.

Twilight's aura began to grow darker as her heart was close to being completely consumed by the darkness. Shooting up another dark spike, this one a lot larger than the last ones, Kairi backed away before it hit her. But as it went down, she expected Twilight to lunge at her from the other side, but she disappeared. The lavender unicorn teleported behind her, kicking her hard in the back of the head and sending her tumbling far across the arena. Her blade shifted back to a longbow, drawing the string back as she fired an enormous arrow of darkness up into the air. It exploded and rained down hundreds of arrows, all of them homing in on Kairi.

Getting back up, she cast her defensive barrier again as the arrows flew down and struck hard. "Grrr! Twilight! Please! Stop this!" Her barrier began to crack, her focus slowly waning as she can't keep it up for much longer. "Think about what you're doing!?"

"I am." The arrows soon managed to break through, shattering Kairi's defenses as the remaining arrows struck her. Twilight heard Kairi scream out in pain, getting sent flying back as the last of her projectiles hit her. As the pink unicorn hit the ground, she struggled to get up, grabbing her Keyblade with her hoof as she used it to keep herself standing. "You're weak. You can't even defend yourself.

"Sora wants somepony who can actually help him. You're nothing but a worthless princess that always needs saving." Twilight began approaching Kairi, shifting her bow back into a sword, twirling it around as her green eyes glowed in the night. Seeing her already beaten without a scratch, the corrupted mare chuckled sinisterly. "He's all mine now. But as long as you're still alive, he'll always keep thinking about you. I'll treat him better than you ever will."

Kairi looked up, seeing the aura around Twilight having grown more powerful. The darkness was about to swallow her completely. She needed to do something, and she hoped that her heart of pure light might save her. Standing up completely, the pink unicorn aimed her Keyblade at Twilight, the corrupted mare laughing at her feeble attempt to still fight.

"I'm not going to let the darkness destroy you...You care about Sora, but this isn't the real you." Kairi pressed a hoof to her heart, a bright light shining from both her Keyblade and the white heart cutie mark on her flanks. Twilight backed away as the light grew brighter, Kairi slowly waving her blade in front of her, creating a heart out of the light between the two of them. As the outline was made, the heart glowed white as her Keyblade aimed at the center, lights building up at the tip of her blade. "End the suffering of this corrupted soul, and free their heart back to light."

A small beam fired out and struck the heart, the glowing light shooting out to Twilight as it engulfed her. Kairi could hear Twilight screaming in agony as the darkness in her writhed and struggled to flee from the light of the princess's pure heart. A dark form of the unicorn began to pull itself free, the real mare kept inside of the protective light as it expelled her darkness. Eventually, the shadow escaped as Twilight let out one last cry of pain, the heart disappearing into small orbs of light and faded in the night sky, the lavender unicorn's aura back to normal as she fell to her side, unconscious.

The barrier keeping the two mares contained disappeared, but the threat wasn't over. Kairi watched the dark form of Twilight slowly rose on its hooves. The Heartless looked up at her, but there was an odd green color inside of the yellow eyes normal Heartless have, the dark pony growling with disgust at her specifically. It didn't even pay attention to the host it was separated from, more focused on the Princess of Heart. It charged straight for her, the pink unicorn unable to defend herself as the last of her energy faded from her attempt to rescue Twilight.

Before it could reach her, Sora flew in and thrust his Keyblade straight through Heartless Twilight's chest. It looked at him with a pained expression in its soulless eyes as its body weakly twitched. It reached out a dark hoof to him, as if reaching out to him, asking him why he did this to her. He gave it no response as the Heartless faded away, disappearing into nothingness. As soon as it was gone, Sora dropped his Keyblade, the weapon disappearing as he grabbed his head, feeling the massive headache he had from when he was forced down the stairs.

"Kairi, are you alright?" he asked, ignoring his own injuries as he helped his lover up.

"I'll be ok." Sora hugged Kairi tightly, being careful not to hurt her.

"I was so worried," he said. "I woke up and saw those arrows falling down on you...I couldn't break through that stupid barrier..." Sora looked back at Twilight, having fallen unconscious, but hopefully back to her normal self. "What was that you did to her?"

"A little something I just came up with," Kairi explained. "Being a Princess of Heart, and also a lot different compared to the other princesses, I thought of maybe using my own light as a magical spell. It worked, but it's left me drained." Her hooves shook and nearly gave out, Sora thankfully holding her up before she hit the ground. "I think I'll call it 'Heart of Light'."

Sora chuckled at the named, digging through his pouch and pulling out a large green potion, tossing it up in the air, green powder sprinkling down on the both of them, giving them back some energy. As they were reinvigorated, Sora walked up to Twilight and picked her up in his forelegs, both he and Kairi heading back to town. They were unaware of a couple pair of eyes watching them from afar, having watched the battle take place with the results they didn't expect.

"Of all the rotten luck," a masculine voice said, sounding irritated. "That dumb brat's here in this world too. No wonder the Heartless haven't taken control of it yet."

"A minor setback, but at least we know just how easy these equines can be manipulated," the mysterious female said. "We will have to bide our time until then."

"That little twerp is gonna keep ruinin' everything." The male began to chuckle. "At least those two friends of his aren't around to help him. All he's got is his little girlfriend, and she can barely hold her own."

"She may seem fragile, but her heart is pure light," the female said. "As expected for young Kairi, a Princess of Heart. Her light is far stronger than any of the other princesses. If she masters that light to use as her own magic...we are in for some complications."

Back inside of the Golden Oak Library, Sora gently laid Twilight down on the couch in her living room. At least she didn't cause too much damage in her home, but she was sure to suffer a lot of emotional turmoil if she realizes what she had done. He still couldn't believe that Twilight actually had feelings for him and he never noticed it. She became jealous after she found out about Kairi and how much she meant to him. At least no Heartless, aside from the Stealth Sneak, appeared around her, otherwise she would have easily lost her heart, and he would have to tell Celestia her student had turned into a Heartless.

Kairi walked into the room, feeling tired after exhausting her magic saving Twilight from her fate, sat down next to Sora. "She ok?"

"She won't be if she recalls what she did," Sora said.

"What happened up there?" Kairi asked, wanting to know exactly caused Twilight to attack her boyfriend after checking on her.

"...Twilight, oddly enough, has a crush on me," he explained. "I went to check on her, she looked ok, nothing out of the ordinary. Then she pulled me into her room and locked the door on me."

"I was wondering what that slam was." The pink unicorn looked at Twilight, fearing to know what happened next.

"She began telling me she loved me...and got too close to my personal space...She tried to kiss me, trying to seduce me, and even kept telling me to forget you." Sora rubbed his head, not looking at his lover as he knew she had a shocked expression. "She practically leapt on me...I tried to let her down easy, but forcing herself on me made me say I didn't share her feelings. Next thing I knew, I was about to walk out of the room and was knocked unconscious."

"...I can't believe she would do such a thing." Sora gently grabbed Kairi's hoof and held it tightly.

"I know we're both supposed to be mad at her, but we can't," Sora said. "She really wasn't herself...What happened after I fell unconscious?"

"She attacked me, and almost hurt Spike," Kairi began explaining. "She was under some kind of spell. I carried you away from the town so she doesn't hurt anyone else...Her eyes were glowing green."

"Just like that Heartless that came out of her." Sora growled, recognizing that exact shade of green from Heartless Twilight's yellow eyes. "Maleficent's here."

"What? In this world?" Kairi asked.

"A peaceful world where anyone could easily be manipulated, their darkness easy to pull out over their emotions they keep bottled up." He looked down at Twilight, the unicorn having gone through a similar situation like Luna had, only the alicorn was able to hold on to what little light there was in her heart. Twilight was manipulated, something that Sora can't stand to happen to anyone. "Maleficent must have found her and sensed her darkness when she was jealous of you and upset over us reuniting. If only I knew before it came up to this."

"She'll probably cause more trouble in this world." Kairi leaned against Sora, her exhaustion coming back to her, even after the Mega Potion he used to revitalize them. "I guess staying here was a good option, even if your ship blew up. Who knows who she'll hurt next?"

"As long as Xehanort's not around, I can handle that witch." He draped a wing around the drooping unicorn, pulling her close and letting her head rest against his shoulder. "I'll bet Pete's here too...Wish Donald and Goofy were here. It'd be like old times."

Instead of hearing a tired giggle from Kairi, he heard her gentle breathing as she passed out. He carefully lifted the exhausted unicorn in his forelegs, gently setting her down on one of the comfortable chairs, laying her down as best as he could for her to rest. He took off his jacket and gently laid it down over her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Sora stayed up for a while, waiting for the moment Twilight would probably wake up, going through some of the books in the library. He soon heard the lavender unicorn stir awake, putting whatever book he was skimming through back where he found it and sat next to the couch. Twilight sat up, rubbing her head, feeling really weak as if part of her life had been sucked out of her. She opened her eyes, looking at a worried Sora as she felt her head pound.

"Sora?" she groaned, trying to remember what happened to her. "...What time is it?

"A little past midnight," Sora said. "Are you alright?"

"...What...happened to me?" Her eyes widened a moment later as she recalled everything that happened. The strange mare that appeared in her room out of nowhere, her voice somehow very convincing as she gave her advice on dealing with a problem she couldn't solve. The strange staff she had that made her mind go blank, dragging her into the recesses of her mind as her body seemed to move on autopilot. "...Oh no...D-Did I...?"

"Twi?" She knew, just as Sora predicted, seeing her eyes well up with tears as she began to hyperventilate.

(Dearly Beloved)

Twilight saw everything she did while under the control of someone else, a darker version that she would never be. She tried to seduce Sora, trying to lock him in her room with her and convince him to love her by force. She even wanted to use a spell to hypnotize him if he kept resisting, but that thought had been turned away when he tossed her onto her bed in rejection. She wanted to stop herself, she wanted to beg for forgiveness, but she couldn't do anything.

When he told her they should stay friends and he doesn't share the same feelings in the most painful way possible, something she deserved after she forced herself on him, her heart gave in to her sorrow and lost complete control to the darkness taking her form. Twilight was forced to watch as her own body was controlled by the clone of her anger and jealousy, attacking Sora and knocking her unconscious, throwing Spike down the stairs, calling the baby dragon pathetic, and even tried to kill Kairi after hearing her crush say he was now with Kairi after all this time.

Her heart was broken, and she allowed the darkness to give her in to her envy, slowly breaking her ever since Sora had told her, Applejack, and Rarity about his love and his sacrifice to wake her. Seeing Kairi before her the other day only sparked that darkness in her heart to grow, first starting out with fear of the two of them meeting each other again, then hatred for the mare for just being around her, growing more enraged as she watched them interact with each other. She had that chance to get rid of her with that darkness, but she didn't want it anymore and couldn't break free, too far gone in her despair.

Then, while chasing after her, stealing Sora from her, but more out of protecting him for what she turned into, Twilight had trapped her with some magical force field that was like the one Sora had been stuck in when fighting that large, animated suit of armor. Her anger grew, her darkness grew powerful, and the real Twilight was being sucked further and further in the depths of darkness. She watched as she attacked Kairi, both of them clashing blades, shooting magic spells, but she was far stronger with magic, and fused with the darkness seeping out of her, it only made her stronger. She hit Kairi, and nearly killed her, but even after her attempts to do so, she ended up saving her with the light of her own heart, wishing the pain would last forever as she was dragged out of the darkness, her Heartless's screeches echoing in her ears as she was pulled free of her nearly consumed heart.

Tears streamed down her face, staring at Sora, the stallion she loved, but she could never love. She didn't deserve to be anywhere near him, or Kairi, or Spike, or any of her friends. Not even Celestia will look at her the same after this. She had turned into a cruel and heartless monster, all because of her jealousy, her mind being twisted by the mare that showed up with no warning or compassion, and her attempt at killing someone just to force Sora to love him out of her confused and spiraling emotions.

"...I-I..." Sora reached a hoof out to her, flinching and backing away from him, undeserving of his kindness. "I'm sorry!"

Twilight ran upstairs, sobbing as she fled from Sora, who began to chase after her. "Twilight, wait!" She escaped into her room and slammed it in his face, locking the door with several spells to seal her inside. She fell on her bed and cried her heart out, wailing into her pillows, unable to ever forgive herself after what she did to him. To Kairi. To Spike. She cried harder when she heard Sora knock on her door, clutching her pillow tightly. "Twilight, please open up! Let me help you!"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted. "Just leave me...I-I don't-"

She heard Sora's Keyblade shoot a light in the lock on her door, dispelling all of her magical seals to keep anyone out with an echoed click. He walked in and saw the terribly depressed state she was in, backing away from him until she fell off her own bed.

"Twilight, stop!" Sora leapt over and grabbed the flailing unicorn before she could try to run away from him. He held Twilight tightly as she cried, struggling to escape from his gentle but firm embrace, her mind unable to think clearly to teleport away from him. "It's not your fault, Twilight. You weren't yourself."

"G-Go away!" Twilight tried to hit Sora with her hooves, doing nothing to him as he held her until she calmed down. "Leave me alone!" Her smacks began to grow weaker as she ended up giving up running away from the stronger stallion. "I-I don't...deserve..."

"It's not your fault." Twilight had ceased her struggling and cried, Sora gently holding her closer as he let her cry into his chest, her tears staining his shirt. He slowly rocked back and forth, gently rubbing the bawling unicorn's back. "You're ok. Everything's fine. You weren't yourself."

Sora gently shushed Twilight, cradling her against him as she let it all out. It took a while for Twilight to finally calm down, her muffled wailing turning to quiet sobs, sniffles, and whimpers. He carefully untied the Elven Bandanna around her neck, using it to gently dry the unicorn's tear-stained cheeks. She was so confused. She expected him to hurt her for what she did to him, what she almost did to Kairi, but instead, he was trying to comfort her.

"W-Why?" she asked. "Why...aren't you mad?"

"Because it wasn't your fault," Sora simply said, drying away more tears as the endless waves of them kept threatening to spill out from Twilight's eyes. "Kairi told me you were under some kind of spell. Acting out from what your heart wanted, as well as the darkness that festered inside from your jealousy toward her." She turned her head away, her ears pressed against her skull, Sora gently turning her head back to him. "Twilight, remember what I said when Trixie came around? You can tell me anything that's bothering you. Even something as silly as a crush on me."

"B-But...But I-" He gently pressed a hoof to her lips, silencing her protests.

"You didn't mean to do any of that," Sora gently assured. "What happened has already happened. The good news is that all of us are ok, none of us were too badly hurt, and Kairi saved you from the darkness." He gently rubbed her back, feeling her flinch at his touch. "You're not to blame for what happened...Tell me everything. And I mean everything. No more keeping your feelings held back. That includes you loving me."

Twilight was hesitant, but she began to tell Sora everything that had been bugging her. How her feelings for him grew in an instant after they saved Luna from her own darkness as Nightmare Moon. Her thoughts drifting to him every time he was around her, wanting to know more about him and even learn about his magical powers. The bandanna he gave her when she was afraid of losing her friends for showing off her own magic, thinking it was a gift of affection as she admitted sleeping with it held close to her chest. And the horrible, unfortunate truth about his love for Kairi told in the most heroic sacrifice she had ever heard, the two of them meant for one another as he actually gave his heart to the girl he loved.

She was conflicted about her feelings with him, hoping that if Kairi never showed up after some time, she might have that chance to be with him. Even if she did, she really wanted to be happy for him if they were together and confessed their love for one another, just like he would be if someone else had confessed to Kairi before he could. Sora had helped her when she needed him, whether it was friendship advice or rescuing her from the Heartless or any other dangerous creature. Twilight admitted she was distraught when she met Kairi and was jealous of her, but her heart wanted him more, and it forced her to become bitter toward her and turn her personality into a love-crazed maniac who would do anything to get his attention and get rid of other mares after her property.

Twilight had cried as she poured her heart out to him, even when she knew his answer would still be no and hear the rejection again. "I-I'm sorry, Sora." She wiped her eyes with the bandanna, apologizing to the stallion. "I just...I don't know what to do anymore...I don't deserve to be your friend after all of this...I deserve to be alone."

"Don't say that," Sora said as he rubbed the mare's back. "I know you think you should be alone forever after that, but you don't. Riku felt the same way after he was rescued from his own darkness, thinking he could never face us again after all the trouble he put us through. You just got to think positive and look at the better side of the situation instead of sticking with the guilt of your past."

"...I still don't understand you," Twilight said, sounding annoyed. "How can you always be so positive about something like this!? You should be mad at me! Yell at me! I attacked you and Kairi! I almost hurt Spike! I ended up jealous and had darkness taking over every action I made, just like it had with Nightmare Moon!" She sobbed and threw the tear soaked bandanna at Sora, lightly smacking against his chest as it fell to the ground. "Why should you and Kairi spare me after I almost killed her!? Your...Your lover!?"

"Because I don't give up on my friends," he said with complete seriousness. Twilight was only more confused. "Twilight, tell me what happened before you attack me. Someone cast a spell on you that made you act out like that and unleash your darkness. Do you have any idea what they looked like?"

"...Sora, you're not answering me." She kept looking at the stoic, serious expression on the Keyblade wielder's face, something she never expected Sora to have with his personality. Twilight sighed, giving up on his strange philosophies. "...I don't know. It was pretty dim. All I know was that, she seemed to wear a black cloak, two black horns on the hood she wore along with a green horn from her forehead, and she had a thin staff with a pale green orb at the end...I ended up believing her words...She sounded...so convincing..."

"I knew it." Twilight stared at Sora in confusion. "Maleficent."

"Who?" she asked.

"The witch who kidnapped Kairi and caused Riku to turn to the darkness," Sora explained. "She was the one who manipulated you and placed you under a spell, releasing your desires with me and your anger toward Kairi, manifesting those emotions to spark the darkness in your heart to erupt. She's caused me and my friends so much trouble in the other worlds, and now she's threatening to shroud Equestria in darkness because of how peaceful this world is.

"That's why Kairi and I aren't mad at you for what you did. Because she manipulated you and broke through your inhibitions to trick you into using darkness to kill the both of us." Sora pulled Twilight into another tight embrace, holding her closely, while the unicorn couldn't believe how easily she was tricked. "This won't happen again. The one thing I hate the most is one of my friends' being controlled like a mindless puppet by a manipulating witch...I'm just glad Kairi managed to save you in time before your heart was truly swallowed up by the darkness in you. I wouldn't forgive myself if any of you in Equestria were turned into one of those things."

"...S-Sora..." Twilight still couldn't believe that she should be forgiven so easily. He was always too nice to those who needed him, even when those who don't deserve his kindness after doing something dangerous that threatened him or those close to him. "...How is it somepony like you exists?"

"I was born like this?" She couldn't help but grin at the terrible joke, but it turned into a frown a few seconds later. Twilight nuzzled his chest, wanting him so badly, but she can't. "I'm really sorry, Twilight. I'm kind of flattered you've got a thing for me and all, but I don't really share the same feelings for you."

"...I know..." Twilight didn't want him to let go, just wanting to let this little moment last as long as possible, but he did, gently patting her back.

"That doesn't mean we can't stay friends. I'm sure there must be some stallion out there who may win your heart over...though I don't think they can do what I do, or have the hair for it." He gave Twilight that same goofy grin. She will never understand him, why he always stays so happy all the time, and make up the dumbest jokes or the silliest of actions that always bring a smile to her face. It hurts to have their love never coming true, but still being friends was ok for her, though it would feel awkward between her and Sora, and even Kairi. "Well, it's getting late. Kairi's zonked out and I don't want to disturb the Apples and have an excited Winona wake everyone with her barking. You don't mind if we crash here tonight?"

"...I don't mind," Twilight said, feeling exhausted herself after crying a river of tears. "...Where's Spike?"

"Kairi mentioned he ran off to one of the others' places. And don't worry. He won't be mad at you for what happened. He's pretty mature for a little guy." Sora chuckled, which then turned into a yawn, rubbing his sore head. "I'm gonna hit the hay. I suggest you sleep in tomorrow, relax, eat some ice cream, try to get your mind off the worst case scenarios. Hakuna matata."

"...Hakuna what?" Twilight's horn glowed, levitating a dictionary as she tried to look for the odd words. "...That...Those aren't even real words."

"That's because I learned it from another world," Sora explained, giggling at her confusion. "It means 'no worries'." He grabbed the book of definitions and placed it on one of the random shelves. "And when I mean relax, that means no books." Twilight pouted, knowing he was only teasing her. "I'll see you in the morning, Twilight."

"Ok...good night..." Sora left Twilight's bedroom, leaving her alone.

She sighed, looking down at the Elven Bandanna she threw at him. Levitating it back up to her, slightly damp by her tears and torn a little from her corrupted state when fighting Kairi. She moved it onto her side table as she climbed into her bed. She didn't want to sleep with it anymore, not wanting to bring back any feeling of envy toward Kairi anymore. It took her a while to finally get to sleep, worrying about what she should do to relax that didn't involve reading, and what kind of ice cream she felt like eating.

Sora walked down the stairs and entered the living room, hoping Twilight would be ok and not blame herself for the rest of her life. She really needed her friends, though trying to tell them that she ended up falling into the clutches of darkness and almost killing him and Kairi was something they shouldn't know. He knows they won't abandon her, but they would be a little surprised. As long as Maleficent doesn't show up, or her loyal minion, Pete, they won't have to worry about that witch or the bumbling, tubby doofus of a sidekick.

He spotted Kairi, suppressing a snicker as he found her in a completely different position from earlier. She was hanging upside down on the cushy chair, his jacket draped over her face. Sora shook his head, approaching the sleeping unicorn and gently carried her in his forelegs. He hovered over the couch and carefully laid down on his back, moving his jacket over her back. She curled up next to him, letting out a soft sigh as she felt his hooves rubbing her back. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, knowing he's going to have a lot of work cut out for him to keep Equestria safe from the darkness, and Maleficent's schemes to take over this world.


	23. Sonic Rainboom

Morning light shone down in the windows of the Golden Oak Library, slowly creeping up along the floor of Twilight's room to her bed. The light hit her face, stirring her out of her slumber. Last night's corruptive actions still haunted her. She was still scared about how the others will react to what happened, or how Spike and Princess Celestia would think of her. She even wondered if her power as the Element of Magic was tarnished, being the catalyst to power all six of the elements. Would the gem of her crown reject her, as the Elements of Harmony were a power of light in this world that could stop those with evil intentions?

Even though Sora told her not to worry, that annoying phrase "hakuna matata" stuck in her head as she imagined it to be an annoying, but catchy, song, she can't stop worrying. She felt darkness in her heart. It felt powerful. And the sad truth was that it felt amazing, and she was scared of having that darkness come back to her. Maybe she should have some kind of comfort food, wondering if there was anything her fridge she could eat that didn't involve cooking anything. She wanted to eat something delicious, not overcooked, burnt, or mutilated.

As she reached the living room, Twilight paused when she heard light snoring coming from the couch. She looked over, feeling her heart wrench as Sora and Kairi were still sound asleep. His jacket was draped over the pink unicorn, her face nuzzled up against his chest with his hooves wrapped around her. She wanted to be happy for them, and she was, but she sadly knew that would never happen to her with Sora. She quickly entered the kitchen before any lingering darkness in her heart overtook her mind to try and break them apart, already feeling awful after almost killing them.

Pulling both the doors to her fridge opened, she looked through what was inside to fill the empty void in her heart. There was a large tub of chocolate-vanilla swirl ice cream in the freezer, taking that out, wanting to eat the entire thing in hopes of helping her feel better. Grabbing a large spoon in her aura, she opened the tub an dug out a big scoop, quickly shoving the frozen treat in her mouth. She swallowed the large lump of frozen dairy, regretting it as she gave herself brainfreeze.

"Eating ice cream for breakfast?" Twilight nearly choked on her second bite, turning around to find Kairi standing nearby, her mane a frazzled mess as she had just woken up. "Not exactly the best thing to have in the morning. But, you're free to eat whatever since this is your home."

"...I-I'm not that good of a cook," the lavender mare mumbled, slowly eating her "breakfast". "Spike usually makes breakfast for me...but..." Tears began to well up in Twilight's eyes, recalling how harshly she flung him down the stairs under her Heartless's control. She took a smaller bite, her tears flowing as her fears crept up on her again, imagining Spike avoiding her and scared of being anywhere near her. "...H-He doesn't like me anymore..."

"No he doesn't, Twilight," Kairi assured, gently grabbing the tub of ice cream away from the depressed mare, putting it away before she got herself sick. She hugged Twilight, the lavender unicorn sobbed into her shoulder as her emotional dam broke yet again. "I told Spike you weren't acting like yourself. He knows you would never hurt him."

"But I did," Twilight sadly said. "Why are you being nice to me? After what I did to you and Sora?"

"That wasn't you. You were under a spell that forced your darkness to come out." Kairi's gently rubbed Twilight's back, hearing the same kind words that Sora told her last night. "I don't think we realized you liked Sora so much...I don't blame you if you're jealous. I would have been too if I saw you two together." She pulled away and smiled at the upset unicorn. "Sora's a pretty silly goofball, but he's a sweetheart. Loyal, brave, always willing to get into danger just to save anyone from harm. He's like the perfect knight, but with the personality of a five-year-old, energetic boy."

"...I still can't understand how forgiving you two can be," the lavender mare mumbled.

"Because you're not an enemy of ours. You're an innocent who was forced to use the power of darkness." Kairi opened up the fridge and pulled out some eggs with her magic, looking around the cupboards for a skillet. "How about I make us some breakfast and we get to know each other a little more? I don't want us to be enemies at all, and maybe you can teach me a few things about Equestrian magic."

"...I...guess we can be friends...But what if I get jealous again?" Twilight asked.

"Then come and talk to us whenever you upset about something. Sora's a good listener, and can be helpful to pick someone up when they're down." The pink unicorn finally found a skillet and placed it on the stove, turning the heat on as she prepared breakfast for them. "Go and wake that lazy bum up before he smells the food."

Twilight just sighed, basically getting a refresher of what Sora told her from Kairi, walking into the living room to wake the sleeping stallion up. His jacket was folded neatly on the arm of the couch by the pink unicorn, his wings fidgeting at his sides while he slept. Before she could wake him, the front door opened as someone walked inside. She was about to tell the unexpected visitor that the library wasn't open yet, but instead of a pony looking for a book, it was Spike.

"Hey, Twilight," the baby dragon greeted. "...You feeling better now?"

"...Spike..." Twilight teared up again, running up to him and pulling the little dragon into her forelegs, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry...I don't know what was wrong with me...I'm so so sorry, Spike."

"It's ok, Twilight. I forgive you." Spike hugged her back, making the unicorn feel a little better. He didn't hate her. Both Sora and Kairi were right. No matter how much she doubted herself, no matter how guilty she wanted to feel, none of them hated her for what she did. "Umm, Twilight? Are you cooking something?"

"Huh?" She let go of the baby dragon as he ran into the kitchen to check on what "she" was cooking.

"Oh! Kairi!" Spike exclaimed, surprised to see the otherworldly mare in the kitchen.

"Morning, Spike," Kairi greeted. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Uhh...sunny side up?" The dragon watched as Kairi's magic floated around the stove, already making a plate for herself and Twilight. "Wow. You're a good cook. Not like Twilight. She almost burned down our place back in Canterlot when she tried to make toast."

"Did your toaster malfunction?" she asked, giggling at the absurd accident.

"More like toasting bread with her magic," Spike said. "She missed the bread and caught the stove on fire."

The two soon heard a crash in the living room, followed by several hundred books falling off the shelves in the room. Spike and Kairi peeked into the room, a complete mess as books littered the ground, one of the windows was broken into, and while Twilight was only buried under some of the books, Sora was groaning in agony on the flipped over couch, Rainbow Dash sprawled out on top of him in a daze. Fluttershy poked her head up in the window outside.

"Rainbow Dash, you rock. Whoo hoo," the yellow pegasus quietly cheered, her eyes widening in shock as she looked at the carnage inside. "Oh my. Did my cheering do that?"

"Rainbow...please get off me," Sora groaned, having the worst wake-up call in history. "Am I some kind of magnet for you to run into like your safety cushion when you make an entrance?"

"Sorry, Sora." Rainbow flapped off of the flattened stallion, hovering over the mess her sudden entrance made. "But that was a pretty bad performance."

"I thought you did pretty well," Fluttershy said.

"Not my routine! You're cheering, Fluttershy. That was the worst cheering ever!" Rainbow sighed, ignoring the slightly disappointed look on the timid mare's face. "I wish the rest of the girls could join us in Cloudsdale for the Best Young Fliers Competition tomorrow."

"What the heck is that?" Sora asked, rubbing his sore chest from getting slammed by the rainbow-maned pegasus for the umpteenth time in a row.

"It's a competition held every year where Fluttershy and I were born, a city of clouds named Cloudsdale," Rainbow explained. "Young fliers come to the arena and show off their flying skills, whether it involves speed, style, tricks, anything. And not only will the winner of the competition get a trophy, but they also spend an entire afternoon with the Wonderbolts!"

"Rainbow Dash is sure to win when she shows everypony the sonic rainboom," Fluttershy added.

"A sonic rainboom?" Kairi asked, her magic automatically working on her cooking while she seemed interested in what the strange move was.

"Well, I was only able to pull it off as a filly," Rainbow chuckled, sounding pretty nervous. "But I can do sonic rainbooms in my sleep! It's pretty much a sonic boom, but I break the light spectrum and shoot off a rainbow shockwave that spreads out across the sky! It's awesome!"

"Ooh! I'd like to see that!" Kairi said.

"Well, if only you had wings. Cloudsdale is a city made of clouds...so, you won't be able to stand on them unless you're a pegasus," the cyan mare explained. "I better get back to practicing for the competition, and Fluttershy needs to practice her cheering."

Rainbow flew out of the window she crashed out of, but Fluttershy sighed, shaking her head. "Rainbow Dash has been practicing the sonic rainboom over a hundred times, and she hasn't come close to doing it. I hope I can cheer loud enough before she performs...She's really nervous and scared she might not pull it off."

Fluttershy flew off after Rainbow Dash, leaving the library and its scattered mess of books. "Huh. A sonic rainboom," Sora pondered, grabbing his jacket from under the sea of books. "I think all of us should be there to cheer her on."

"Sora, out of all of us, only you can go up there since you're a pegasus," Twilight explained.

"Unless there's some kind of spell that can give non-pegasus wings." Sora grabbed a random book, luckily picking up a spellbook. He flipped through the pages and found the spell he was looking for. "Oooh. This looks pretty good."

Twilight brought the spellbook to her with her aura, cringing at the characters on the page that explained how to cast it. "Oh boy...this looks like a really complicated spell...It might drain me of all my magic."

"Then let's wait until tomorrow morning, and we'll bring the others and tell them we're going to cheer Rainbow Dash on and see that sonic rainboom!" Sora's stomach began grumbling, his nose picking up the scent of cooked eggs. "But first, I demand food!"

As he flew over to the kitchen, Kairi cast a barrier around herself, making the pegasus slam into it. "How do you want your eggs before you run in and eat ours?"

"...Surprise me?" he asked.

"Ok. But you're going to have to be blindfolded." Kairi used her aura, grabbing Sora's jacket and wrapping it around his eyes. "No peeking."

"Aww, not again," Sora complained as he felt around where he was going, only to fall back into the littered pile of books in the living room.

Twilight snorted as she watched the goofy teen flail about as he tried to swim through the books while blinded by his own clothing with Kairi's aura, she looked down at the page with the spell. She had no clue if she could actually pull this off, but when tomorrow comes, she'll give it a shot. If anything, she wanted to help her other friends as best as she can, repenting for giving in to her darkness under the influence of Maleficent's spell.

By the next day, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew over the skies of Equestria together, reaching their home of Cloudsdale, the mobile cloud city where most pegasi live. Cloudsdale was an important city to the world, home to the weather factory, which creates all the weather for the land: rain, snow, storms, sometimes hail. The two mares touched down on the cloudy surface, happy to be back in their hometown.

"Ok, all we need to do is get to the coliseum, check myself in, and show off my moves," Rainbow said, her voice a little shaky from her nerves.

"Well, look who it is!" Both mares flinched as they saw three pegasi stallions wearing white uniforms and safety helmets flying toward them. One had a yellowish-orange coat, part of his brown mane obscuring his face, his cutie mark a trio of basketballs, the second had a purple coat with a black mane, also covering his eyes, his cutie mark a trio of footballs, while the third had a dark brown coat with a light gray mane, his cutie mark a dumbbell. "If it isn't Rainbow Crash!"

"Oh great," Rainbow grumbled. "What do you three want?"

"We heard you were gonna be competing in the Young Fliers Competition today," the stallion with the dumbbell cutie mark said. "Though how they allowed a drop-out like you to compete is beyond me!"

"I didn't drop out, Dumbbell," Rainbow said, glaring at the stallion.

"What are you gonna do at the competition, Crash?" the stallion with the basketball cutie marks asked. "You gonna pull off that sonic rainboom?"

"Yeah right!" Dumbbell scoffed. "That's nothing but a pony tale! Rainbow Crash doesn't have the skills to pull off something like that!"

"Well, I think she does!" The five pegasi looked up as they saw Sora hovering down to them, surprising Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"Sora? You came to cheer Rainbow Dash on?" Fluttershy asked.

"What kind of name is Sora?" Dumbbell asked. "And you're one of Crash's friends? A lanky pegasus with a hair shaped like a porcupine's behind!?"

As the three pegasus stallions laughed and mocked Sora, he brushed off their insults as he rushed a hoof over his spiky hair. "Well, if my hair looks like a porcupine's butt, then yours is obviously the white stripe off a skunk's tail. Seriously, did you stuff its stink spray on your head as a cologne? I could smell it from the opposite end of the world."

"Oh, a wise colt, huh!?" Dumbbell stomped up to Sora with a glare, bumping his chest against the smug teen's with his wings flared out, the other two stallions ganging up on him. "You really want to mess with me, Twiggy?"

"Ugh!" Sora gagged, trying to pinch his nose. "And your breath smells like you gargled that same spray along with moldy asparagus! You really kiss your mother with that rancid breath!?"

"That's it! Get him!" The three stallions jumped Sora as a dusty cloud appeared around them, sounds of struggling coming from inside.

Rainbow and Fluttershy looked at each other, knowing Sora wouldn't get that badly hurt by the bullies since he had faced worse in the past. Eventually, the cloud disappeared, the teen completely unharmed while the three stallions laid in a crumbled and bruised heap around him. They groaned in pain, barely able to budge.

"Was that it? That wasn't fun," Sora said. He grabbed Dumbbell's mane, lifting him up to his eye level. "And neither is picking on my friend. Either learn to keep your thoughts, that includes insults, to yourselves, or act like the brainless bullies that get nowhere in life by poking fun at others because of your own self-esteem issues." He dropped the pegasus to the soft, cloudy ground, only to pick him up again. "And don't call me Twiggy."

Dropping Dumbbell again, Sora pranced over his back and approached Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, trying to stifle their giggles. "I think you went overboard, Sora."

"Oh no. Overboard is if I smack them with my Keyblade," Sora stated. "You knew those three jerks?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Rainbow admitted. "They picked on me at flight school. And Fluttershy, too."

"Well, it's a good thing I dealt with them," Sora said. "But don't worry, Rainbow! We're all here to cheer you on for the competition!"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" the cyan mare asked, unaware of Fluttershy looking up at the sky in shock and awe.

"R-Rar...Rarity?" Rainbow Dash looked up, her jaw dropping at what she saw.

"Hello, Rainbow! Fluttershy!" Flapping down to meet them was Rarity, only now she had large butterfly wings, the appendages letting out a beautiful glow as the sun shone down on the translucent wings.

"R-Rarity's flying!?" Rainbow exclaimed. "Wait...Are the others actually here too!?"

"They should be rising up soon." No sooner had Sora said that, a pink hot air balloon rose up from the cloudy floor. Inside the large basket were the rest of the girls. "And right on time."

"Oooh! So this is Cloudsdale!" Pinkie leapt out of the basket, the pegasus mares gasping in horror as their friend was about to fall from the sky.

Instead of passing through the cloud, the party pony landed on the cloud, bouncing around while giggling on the fluffy surface. "W-Wha...?"

"Yeah. Twilight couldn't pull off the same spell she gave Rarity several times, and Kairi's not exactly good with the magic she has as a unicorn." The rest of the land-walking mares stepped out of the basket, all of them standing on the clouds for the first time as they admired the softness of the condensed water. "So, we managed to find another spell for them that allows them to walk on clouds."

"I wish I was a pegasus!" Pinkie shouted as she rolled around on the cloud ground. "It's so fluffy!"

Kairi began bouncing around, never expecting to actually touch a cloud in all her life. "This is so fun! It's like a city made out of a slightly moist trampoline! So springy and bouncy!"

Sora gently stopped his girlfriend from getting too bouncy, not wanting to make her create enough force with each bound to break through the cloud. "Easy, Kairi. Don't want you to actually make a hole you can fall down."

"Well, if I fall, you can save me," she retorted, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

Twilight tried to ignore the couple's flirting, quickly pulling up a map of Cloudsdale she grabbed in her library. "Hey, Rainbow Dash, how about you show us the weather factory?" she asked, wanting to avoid seeing Sora and Kairi being the romantic couple they were. "I'm sure we're all curious about how the weather is made, especially Sora and Kairi since they're not from Equestria."

"Uhh, sure. I think we got time to spare. The competition doesn't start until around noon. Follow us." The group followed Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, knowing the city since they were once locals when they were little. Rarity fell behind as she looked at herself in the mirror, too enraptured with her new, temporary wings. "Rarity!"

"Oh! Coming!" she called out, fluttering after the others as her wings caught the attention of many pegasus stallions along the way.

Turns out the tour of Cloudsdale and their well known weather factory started out well, only to end up with misery for Rainbow Dash. At first, it was pretty interesting to see how the weather was made in this world, something Kairi was smart enough not to ask and look like a doofus compared to Sora's logical sense from their own world. As they entered the factory, all of them had to wear safety gear as a precaution, but Sora didn't dare ask why they needed to wear them after seeing the lightning bolts they store for storms held in glass jars. They saw how they made snowflakes for the winter, each pegasus creating the special patterns for each individual flake. The liquefied rainbow water flowing around one section of the factory was how they made rainbows, which ended up in a comical moment where Pinkie Pie tasted it, her face changing into the colors of the rainbow as her mouth caught on fire. Apparently, liquid rainbow was spicier than the spiciest of spices. They even saw the machine that created the clouds, each fluffy mass of whiteness spouting out from the smokestacks of the strange device.

But as the tour was fun, Rarity had ended up causing more trouble for the employees working there, and freaking Rainbow Dash out even more. While all the pegasi stayed on the ground in the snowflake sector, Rarity kept flapping her magical wings, the wind she let out sending all the snowflakes flying about the room and the workers running around to catch them before they escaped and winter would be ruined for this year. Not only was she constantly flying around, but the sun kept shimmering down on the translucent butterfly wings, distracting many of the employees as they created a colorful light show. To make matters worse, those same three stallions that were picking on Rainbow Dash earlier, apparently working at the weather factory, suggesting to the praised unicorn to enter the Young Fliers Competition.

She stupidly said yes, too caught up in all the attention she was getting with her enchanted wings. Now, instead of supporting Rainbow Dash to assuage her growing anxiety, Rarity made it worse by competing with her. And since everyone would be too fixated on her magical wings, which she shouldn't even be allowed to compete in since she's supposed to be a unicorn, none of the pegasi that had agreed with Dumbbell and his cronies even cared about the rules of the event.

"Unbelievable," Sora grumbled. "Rainbow Dash is far more stressed out than ever now. I regret finding that stupid spell, and having Rarity volunteer to have it cast on her. Should have tried it on Kairi, first."

"Did you just want to see me with butterfly wings just to look at how pretty I was with them, Sora?" Kairi asked, making the stallion blush and look down at his hooves. "Yeah. I thought so."

"At least you wouldn't show them off and steal everyone's attention," he mumbled.

Everyone sat in the stands of the grand coliseum as the entire city awaited for the Best Young Fliers Competition to begin. The announcer brought everyone's attention as a group of pegasi wearing blue flight suits that covered every part of their bodies aside from their mane and tails, muzzles, and wings. Smoke trails flew out from behind them, some sort of magical enchantment to make the results of some of their stunts visible to the audience, the Wonderbolts flying overhead as the crowd went wild. As they split apart after their entrance, three of them, possibly the highest ranking of the stunt team, they hovered down to a cloudy table as the celebrity judges for the competition.

Not only were they there, but Sora spotted Celestia in her own royal cloud booth, accompanied by a couple of her royal guards. She noticed him and waved, which he politely waved back. Unfortunately, the guards had taken notice of his being in the stands, leering at him intensely.

"Wow, those guys still hold a grudge against me," Sora said to himself. "Good thing their captain's not here, since he's a unicorn."

Soon, the Best Young Fliers Competition was underway as many of the competitors performed their different routines to impress the Wonderbolts. So far, there were a few good performances, but out of all of them, Rarity and Rainbow Dash haven't come out yet.

"Huh, that's weird," Twilight said. "Shouldn't Rarity or Rainbow Dash have come out by now?"

"Maybe they're saving the best for last?" Applejack pondered.

"Or she chickened out." Sora turned his head as the same three bullies from earlier had sat next to them. "I knew she would drop out."

"You know I'm right next to you guys, right?" Sora asked. "You want another lesson on messing around with my friends?"

"You were lucky, you skinny punk!" Dumbbell threatened, though it didn't deter the teen.

"Luck had nothing to do with skill. I'm far more powerful than you think I am. So if you want to tussle with me again, go ahead," he goaded, riling up the three bullies. "Or would you want to get caught by the royal guard for hassling someone in a public place? I know the princess quite well, and she knows me. I'm sure she'll understand I acted in self-defense and protecting my friends from your constant heckling." The three pegasi looked terrified, slowly scooching away from Sora and the girls before they could really get in trouble. "That's what I thought."

"Alright, mares and gentlecolts!" the announcer spoke. "Our final competitor of the day, contestant number fifteen!" Rainbow Dash slowly and nervously flew out, along with Rarity, both mares wearing a number over their cutie marks, Rainbow with a fifteen and Rarity with a four. "And...contestant number four as well..."

The group gawked at Rarity, the attention starved fashionista wearing the most ridiculous of of outfits for her last minute entrance for her performance. It was supposed to match the beauty of her wings, but it was so bad that many ponies seemed to question the unicorn's taste. She even has so much makeup on her face that it only made her look like a stallion trying to dress in drag and covering their masculine face with cosmetics.

"Oh dear lord," Sora groaned, voicing everyone's opinion on the unhelpful fashionista's choice in clothing. "Someone please blind me! That looks awful!"

"And Rainbow Dash looks like she'll crack," Kairi added, all of them seeing the cyan pegasus shaking under the pressure.

The duo routine began, classical music playing over the stadium, which did not seem suitable for a competition like this. Rarity soon began an odd dance as she hovered about, flashing her wings to the audience. Rainbow Dash began her own routine, though only more pressured because of the white unicorn's sudden entrance, her outfit and makeup that wanted Sora to gouge his eyes out, and the music that wasn't fitting for the speedy pegasus. She weaved through columns of clouds at a quick pace, but fell out of rhythm by the classical music playing loudly, slamming into one of the pillars and spiraled out of control.

The audience groaned as they watched the wipeout, though she was thankfully unharmed thanks to the cloudy walls of the stadium. Shaking off the accident, Rainbow moved on to the next part of her routine, flying around a trio of clouds placed out for her, making them spin rapidly in place. Her nerves ended up getting to her again and slipped up, sending the cloud she was spinning around hurtling toward Celestia. The princess managed to duck out of the way in time, but doing that only made the pegasus's anxiety and nervousness worsen as most of the crowd was appalled by the accident.

"She's already cracking," Sora said as they watched Rainbow fly up into the air for the final phase of her routine, which was supposed to be the sonic rainboom. Rarity fluttered up too, shining her wings down upon the crowd with the reflection of their translucent colors. "And Rarity is taking up Rainbow's attention."

Suddenly, dark voids opened as several hundred Red Nocturnes appeared around the unicorn, the audience gasping in shock at the Heartless' sudden appearance. Rarity reacted too late as the red mage Heartless shot fireballs at her, only striking her butterfly wings, burning them to ashes. She began falling and screamed at the top of her lungs, everyone staring in horror and fright at the strange creatures.

"Heartless!" Kairi shouted.

"Kairi, climb on my back!" The pink unicorn leapt up on Sora's back, both of them summoning their Keyblades as they took care of the Heartless, the three Wonderbolt judges swooping down to save the flailing unicorn falling to her death.

The Heartless focused their attention on the ponies with their greatest weakness, shooting a barrage of Fire spells at the Keyblade wielders. Kairi cast a reflective barrier around them, deflecting the spells back at the majority of Heartless, stunning them as they were struck with their own magic. Sora tossed her up high in the air and slashed through the ones around him, while Kairi cast a flurry of Blizzard spells into the Red Nocturnes floating around her.

Down below, Rarity constantly flailed her hooves and screamed her lungs out as she fell. The Wonderbolts tried to help her, but her hooves ended up knocking them all unconscious. Up above the coliseum, Rainbow Dash stopped her ascent to pick up enough speed to pull off the sonic rainboom, hearing Rarity's screams from several miles up.

"Rarity! Hang on! I'm coming!" Ignoring her routine, Rainbow flew down and flapped her wings hard, picking up speed as she safely flew past the Heartless.

Sora and Kairi alternated attacking together or solo, the stallion tossing his girlfriend up into the air to let her fire more of her magic spells. "We need to get rid of these things. There's too many," Sora said to himself. He caught Kairi in his forelegs, protecting them again with a barrier as they were attacked by more fireballs. "Hey, Kairi, how about we combine our power together into a Limit?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Kairi agreed. "I'm not sure my magic's fully healed after saving Twilight."

"Then I'll loan you my magic." Sora clinked his Keyblade with Kairi's, a bright light shining out between the two blades as their combined magic became one. "Let's go!"

Their bodies began emitting a white aura as the two ponies spun around rapidly, their hooves connected together in a speedy dance as their Keyblades hovered around them. A shockwave of light shot out from their Keyblades, stunning or killing the many Heartless around them. They stopped their spinning as they hovered in the air, a hoof connecting them together with a small orb of light shining in their fetlocks. Moving swiftly, they acted as one unit, sending out slashing shockwaves out of their Keyblades while also striking them, while also shooting out small orbs of light in a white blur, defending them from the spells fired at them or running through the Heartless.

They soon ceased their attacks, slamming their hooves holding their Keyblades together, a bright light shining on them as they now held each other's weapons. Now Sora, holding Destiny's Embrace, shot out powerful magic spells, while Kairi, holding the Kingdom Key, lead the fury of combos for their physical strikes. With the end of their combined magic coming to an end, the couple tossed their Keyblades in the air as a light began to form at the end. Bringing their other forehooves together, the same bright orb of light appeared like in their already connected hooves.

A light shone from their chests, leaping out from their chests as they gently pressed their foreheads together, their Keyblades shooting a beam of light at the growing orb and forming a massive heart of pure light, blinding the ponies that watched the two and eradicating all of the Heartless in the exploding light. With the creatures of darkness gone, their Keyblades disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the hovering couple up in the skies above. The glowing light around them dimmed, Kairi's body finally succumbing to gravity, but Sora quickly lifted her up in his forelegs.

"That...was...amazing!" Kairi exclaimed, nuzzling Sora's cheek. "I didn't think we could unleash that much power together!"

"Surprised me too when I did this with my other friends." Before they could officially celebrate their victory, and their combined Limit, they and everyone in the stadium looked down as they heard a massive explosion close to the ground far below. A massive shockwave of rainbow lights spread out through the land, a rainbow trail shooting up at a ninety degree angle as it flew up over the coliseum and made a large rainbow. "What was that?"

"A SONIC RAINBOOM! SHE DID IT! YEEEEEAAH!" Out of all the stunned ponies staring at the massive rainbow above them, Fluttershy was bouncing up and down, and was cheering far more loudly than she ever had for being so quiet.

"That's a sonic rainboom?" Sora asked, hearing Rainbow Dash making that rainbow trail as she flew at a faster speed than she ever had before cheering, carrying the unconscious Wonderbolts and Rarity on her back.

"That's pretty cool," Kairi said. "Though, I guess that's up to the audience to decide who put on a better show."

"But we aren't competing. It's supposed to be a solo performance, not a dual one." The unicorn giggled at her lover's obliviousness, wrapping her forelegs around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Sora chuckled, hovering the two of them back to the stands as the audience cheered Rainbow Dash as she touched down with her idols and friend safely caught. A couple pegasi carried the now flightless Rarity off the cyan mare's back, the Wonderbolts slowly waking up from unconsciousness. Rainbow was giddy with excitement as she not only was being cheered by the audience as she saved the four ponies, but also with the fact she had just performed the impossible move she had pulled off as a filly.

"Best day ever!" she shouted. "I finally did it!"

As the day came to a close, Rainbow Dash had won the competition, not only receiving a gold feathered tiara as the trophy for the Best Young Flier, but she also received praises from the leader of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire, for saving their lives and pulling off the move of pegasi legends. She even shocked Dumbbell and his friends, having witnessed her pulling off the sonic rainboom and apologized to her for making fun of her. The pegasus then hung out with her idols for the remainder of the day while the rest of the group headed back down to the safety of the ground back in Ponyville, sitting together at a restaurant, their food already ordered.

"You and Dashie should have seen Sora and Kairi fighting those Heartless, Rarity!" Pinkie exclaimed as she talked about the Keyblade wielders' combined Limit ability. "They were all glowy and flew around, shooting light and magic and energy waves! Then they shared their Keyblades and attacked more and that huge heart blew up and got rid of the baddies! I think that ending would have been better if they kissed each other when the light exploded. That would have been a far better finish."

"...I'm going to ignore that statement," Twilight mumbled. "But how were you able to do that? It was like your magic had combined together into one powerful force...and you two were in sync with each other as if you practiced something like that for months."

"It's called a Limit ability," Sora explained. "In exchange for all of my mana, I combine my magic with a a partner, and we unleash our combined power. The stronger my connection with my friends when using those Limits, the stronger it is to take out Heartless." He draped a wing around Kairi and pulled her closer. "And seeing how close Kairi and I are, you could see just how powerful we can be together. We could take over the world if we were able to!"

The pink unicorn bonked the stallion on the head, giggling at his silly antics. "But I have to keep his lust for power under control, or else he'll blow everything up."

"I will not be contained!" As he lifted a hoof while shouting out his "unstoppable force", Kairi turned his head to face her, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. She pulled away, his hoof slowly resting on the table as he grew a goofy grin on his face. "My weakness..."

The others laughed, Sora bested by the power of Kairi's love. Twilight tried to ignore the two lovers and focused on eating her food. It was going to be tough to try and not be mad and jealous of Kairi, unable to get her mind off of Sora. They did say she could talk to them about her frustrations, but how could she when she still blames herself for hurting them? Even if it was an accident, it doesn't excuse her from losing control of her emotions and allowing Maleficent, the witch that had done so much to Sora and his friends in the past, to manipulate her like that. If she could have used her like that, she was afraid it could happen again.

"Twilight? Ya'll ok, sugarcube?" Twilight looked up at Applejack, having noticed her playing with her food more than eating it. "Ya seem down about somethin'."

"...I-I'm fine, Applejack. I guess I'm just tired." The unicorn sighed as she looked at Sora and Kairi, feeling that pang of jealousy coming back. She needed to stop before she acted out again and let her darkness come back to control her. "Maybe I really do need a vacation..."


	24. Twilight's Vacation

The next day, Twilight had decided to take some time away from Ponyville, taking that vacation idea from Sora. She still felt like she might turn back to her darkness if she spent anymore time around him if Kairi was around. Though, she didn't exactly say where she was going for her vacation. With her saddlebags filled with what she needed for the long week ahead of her, she headed off to the train station, Sora and Kairi unfortunately coming with her.

"I'm glad you're finally gonna give yourself a little 'me' time, Twilight," Sora said. "You really need it after being cooped up in the library every single day. You gonna head to the beach or something?"

"Uhh, I think so," Twilight lied. "Maybe some relaxing on the beach might clear my head."

"Great!...Oh wait, what time is it right now?" Sora asked.

"It's almost nine," the lavender unicorn said.

"Darn it! Applejack's gonna kill me if I don't help her out with the chores! I've been slacking the past week!" He gave Kairi a quick hug and flew up. "I'll see you girls later!"

"Have fun!" Kairi called out as Sora flew off toward Sweet Apple Acres. When the pink unicorn turned to look at Twilight, she could see she was still feeling miserable, wanting to be with Sora. "Twilight, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Twilight lied, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Twilight, remember what I said? Don't hide anything from us if you're feeling upset about something, and you're doing a bad job hiding it." Twilight wilted, looking down at the ground. "You still want to be with Sora, don't you?"

"...Yes..." The two mares continued walking, Twilight feeling guilty, her heart still set on being with Sora. "I can't help it...I don't want to break you two apart, but every time you and Sora being romantic...I want that from him."

"Sorry," Kairi apologized. "Sora and I have gone through a lot in the past couple years. Dangerous situations with the Heartless, Organization XIII and the Nobodies, Xehanort, other enemies. I think the both of us want to spend as much time together as possible before something happens that causes any one of us to get separated again...or worse."

"...I guess I can understand that..." They soon reached the station, the train coming up in the distance as Twilight purchased her ticket. "...Hey, Kairi? I know this is going to be a dumb question...but, is there any way...we can both share Sora?"

"...Uhh...I don't know what you mean." Twilight sighed, needing to explain what she was talking about.

"Well...In many of the history books I've read in my life, there were herds, ponies in multiple romantic relationships with more than one mate." Kairi's eyes widened, now realizing what the unicorn meant. "Most times, it was a stallion with multiple mares, and it's not exactly a common thing in the present than it had been several centuries ago...Maybe, if Sora is accepting of it...do you think we might both share him as our coltfriend?"

"...Oh...Oh my..." Kairi rubbed her forehead, her cheeks tinting red out of embarrasment. "...Twilight, I don't think that's gonna work with us."

"I know Sora said we should just be friends, but maybe with time, we could both-" The pink mare brought a hoof to Twilight's mouth, ceasing her hopeless reasonings.

"Twilight, I know this might be a thing for ponies like you, but we're not from this world, remember?" Kairi lowered her hoof, seeing the pain in Twilight's eyes. "Where we're from, we're only allowed one person in our lives. And, there are animals that may have several mates at once, but that's not something Sora and I actually do. If you told him that, he would just say the same thing, making this whole talk just as awkward as it already is for me." The train soon pulled up at the station, blowing off steam as passengers began to disembark. Kairi gently patted Twilight's shoulder, the unicorn more miserable than ever. "I know it's hard for you right now, but it's best to just take this time to relax and clear your mind. You're starting to seem a bit desperate at this point, and love is a pretty complicated emotion."

"...It's not fair," Twilight mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Twilight. You can't exactly force someone to love you back. It wouldn't really feel like love, only more like manipulation." She gave the depressed unicorn a quick hug, both of them hearing the conductor calling passengers aboard for their next destination. "I'll tell you what. If Sora and I are both here in Equestria, we'll try to keep our romance down so you don't get too upset. Sound good?" Twilight nodded, though it would seem impossible to ever find anyone else that was like Sora. "You'll find someone else. Time heals all wounds. Now go have fun and enjoy yourself this week."

"I hope so." Twilight got on board the train as Kairi saw her off.

The lavender unicorn sat in near the window of the car she entered, watching the scenery as the train began to chug off to its next stop. She looked up at the mountain city of Canterlot, where the locomotive was headed on its scheduled route, hoping Princess Celestia could help her with her problem...and hope even more once she tells her about what she had done a few days ago.

After riding the train for an hour, it reached its destination in the grand city of Canterlot, Twilight's hometown. She did feel a little better as she felt homesick, being back in the city with all the noble elites wandering about the streets, wearing their posh clothing and haughty behavior. Her family wasn't exactly like that, mostly a middle class family, but being Princess Celestia's personal student almost made it seem like she was higher than a noble, but lesser than a royal. Unfortunately, she was afraid her time as the princess's pupil was about to come to an end once she knows what she had been forced to do.

Twilight wandered down the familiar streets leading down to the castle, still just as big as it was ever since she was a filly. Reaching the gates, the guards allowed her access inside, the mare well known throughout all the castle. Many of the servants seemed to be getting the castle prepared for the Grand Galloping Gala in only a few more weeks, part of her unable to wait for the best night of her life, but it wouldn't be after today.

Since there were no meetings for the princess today, Twilight expected Celestia to be in her bedroom, making her way through the grand halls to reach her teacher's chambers. Her guards weren't stationed at their posts in front of the door to her room, which was pretty odd. The unicorn knocked on the princess's door, but didn't hear a response. Worried that something might have happened to her, she walked in, but aside from the royal room she had always been in when being tutored by the alicorn, there was no sign of her.

"Hello? Princess Celestia?" Twilight wandered the room, finding nothing out of place: Celestia's massive bed that was comfortable for her to lay in, the furniture for guests clean and spotless, even all her books and trinkets from several hundred years in the past remained untouched on their resting places. The only thing that seemed different was an open book on a nearby podium. It was a strange pop up book, something that she had never seen before in her life. "What is this? And why does the princess have a pop up book?"

The pages began glowing, Twilight backing away, having no clue what kind of enchanted book this was. A light soon shot out from the book and began forming the shape of Celestia herself, her back turned to the lavender mare as she looked at the book.

"That was a fun experience," the princess said, the book closing on its own. "I'll have to send this back to this Merlin that Yen Sid spoke of. Hopefully he won't be too mad at him for stealing such a wonderful storybook."

"Princess Celestia?" The alicorn gasped, completely startled as she turned her head to look at Twilight. Before she could ask the princess what that book was, she noticed a sticky yellow substance on Celestia's muzzle, which smelled really sweet. "...Uhh, is that...honey on your face, your highness?"

"Hmm?" Celestia went cross-eyed as she looked down at her snout. She licked her lips, tasting the honey that had been on her face for a while. She chuckled gleefully, levitating a washcloth from her private bathroom, wiping off the sweet substance. "Must have forgotten about sharing that snack with those little creatures."

"...What?" Twilight questioned.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Twilight. Just an enchanted storybook that literally pulls you into the story." Celestia levitated the book up to the unicorn, gasping in shock as the picture, underneath the title called "Winnie the Pooh", had what looked like a bipedal version of Sora sitting next to a tree with a yellow stuffed bear wearing a red shirt, both of them looking up at the starry night sky. "I think Sora might appreciate jumping back in here. Everypony there is so friendly, and that honey...I don't blame Pooh. It's irresistable."

"...I-Is that...?" Twilight couldn't ask her question, too confused by what she had seen and baffled by what Sora must have really looked like.

"I didn't expect you to show up so soon. I figured I would meet you and your friends later during the Gala." Celestia levitated the book aside to send back to this "Merlin" she talked about earlier. "Is there anything you wish to talk about?"

"...W-Well...kind of," Twilight said. "...A lot of things, actually..."

"Well, go ahead. I've gotten many of your friendship reports, and you're doing a wonderful job learning about friendship...Though I was a bit concerned about the last one. Are you feeling ok?" The unicorn shook her head as that night kept coming back to her like a never-ending nightmare. "What's wrong?"

"...I don't know what to do...I made so many mistakes, and the pain won't go away..." Twilight soon began to explain to Celestia what had happened in the past week.

(Treasured Memories)

Aside from all the letters where she included her feelings for Sora told to her teacher through writing, she poured out everything to her again with her voice. But as she had heard about Kairi and the stallion's sacrifice to save her, her heart felt like it was close to shattering as his heart belonged to someone else. She admitted being jealous of her, but taking Sora's own advice to her over the scenario of Kairi ever falling for someone else; just being happy that he's happy. But as Kairi finally arrived in Ponyville, Sora was happy to see her again, and she saw how close of a bond they both had just from their small bantering. It tore her apart, and a sick, twisted side of her wanted to just end her life and take back what was hers.

She then explained the worst part, tears streaming down her face as Celestia listened, the events shocking the alicorn; her heart giving in to the darkness of her envy and her will manipulated by the evil witch, Maleficent. She had hurt Sora and Kairi, almost killing the otherworldly mare and losing herself to the darkness of her heart, her hatred and jealousy. She still can't believe that, even after almost killing them and being controlled into giving into the darkness, they saved her and still called her their friend. Her guilt still weighed heavily on her heart, fearing one day she'll end up turning back into the monster that controlled her, and she still wanted to be with Sora. She feared she will never get over her crush, and the pain will only keep growing worse every single time she saw him and Kairi together.

"...Twilight..." The unicorn broke down, fearing her mentor would punish her for turning evil, disowning her, banish her, all over her jealousy and attempted murder. Celestia didn't think that at all. She felt pity for her pupil. She walked over to the sobbing mare and gently used her wing to pull her into a comforting embrace, letting her cry against her chest. "I am so sorry you had to go through so much pain...I'm so glad Sora and Kairi had saved you from yourself."

"Why are you three not mad at me!?" Twilight screamed out of frustration, undeserving of any forgiveness, especially from the alicorn she studied under. "I should be punished! I hurt somepony, and I turned to darkness!"

"None of this was your fault, Twilight," Celestia assured, gently rubbing her back as her student cried. "Luna had felt the same way the past couple months after you and your friends saved her from her fate. Even after I had forgiven her, she has had some relapses where she believed she didn't want to be anywhere near me, afraid she might turn back into Nightmare Moon. I know it's going to take some time before she can finally see that what happened has already passed, and she shouldn't linger on her past mistakes. We forgive...and forget, even if it takes years to truly let go of that past.

"The good news is that you are ok, and you haven't been lost to the darkness for good." Celestia nuzzled Twilight, her sobs slowly quieting as she heard her mentor telling her the exact same thing Sora and Kairi had. Unbeknownst to the two mares, Celestia's bedroom door was opened a crack as someone listened in on them, a starry mane slowly billowing behind her head. "And your love for Sora...that also has to be let go."

"B-But I can't...I just can't..." Twilight sniffled, unable to get rid of the stallion who had helped her in so many situations, wisdom or danger. "I want to be with him..."

"I know, but he is not of this world. His customs with romantic situations are different from ours, even with old ways long since ignored for several hundred years and slightly practiced in rare instances." Celestia levitated some tissues, wiping away Twilight's tears. "I know you care about him, but he is from another world. His relationships with others not from his world or species should only remain as close friends. Nothing more. He values you as a friend, and without him, the Elements of Harmony would have been useless without his light destroying the darkness in my sister's heart.

"I don't want you to hold any ill will toward him or Kairi, where their love had been set in stone, starting as friends and growing closer with each year. Love is a very powerful emotion, but if you cling onto that love from a pony who doesn't return them or if they are already in a relationship, you'll only feel misery and grow desperate." The pony listening outside lowered their head, slowly leaving down to the other side of the hall in another room. "It's best to let go and no longer cling to that pain, knowing Sora's a close friend you can depend on to aid you should be enough."

"...It's hard to forget about it though...I still blame myself for what I've done...and Sora..." Twilight blew her nose with one of the tissues. "I wish I never met him, so I wouldn't go through all this..."

"If you never met him, then you wouldn't have met your friends in Ponyville," Celestia said. "And without him and Kairi, you would have lost your heart to the darkness, and I would never forgive myself if I knew you turned into a Heartless. I was scared over my sister when I knew how dangerous that darkness could have been if I didn't intervene using the Elements of Harmony...I banished my sister and blamed myself, but I kept her safe for a thousand years, keeping the darkness from getting close to her heart. If Sora wasn't around, then Equestria would have easily fallen to Nightmare Moon with her unstoppable power. Not even I could be strong enough to stop her on my own."

Celestia was right. Without Sora, Equestria would have fallen to the Heartless. Twilight may have been miserable with being controlled to unleash her darkness in her heart, but Sora had gone through worse. He lost his home once to the Heartless, his friends had gotten separated, he fought several threats that were dangerous, and he even turned into a Heartless, all to save the girl he loved. He had suffered, but he didn't show it, always acting weird, goofy, and silly. He looked at the positive side of the situation, even if things looked bleak, looking forward to what peaceful future might come when this never-ending war ends.

They were all right. Sora wanted her to forget about what had happened to her, Kairi looked past her jealousy and wanted to be her friend, and Celestia advised her to let go of the past and her hopeless, desperate feelings for the stallion; put the past behind her. Hakuna matata, the words Sora used that meant "no worries", to leave everything in the past and look forward to a brighter future, and someone who actually can show the same affections she would to them. She needed Sora, but not out of love. Out of his friendship and heroic efforts.

"...Thank you, Princess Celestia." Twilight gave a legitiment smile, slowly feeling better. "I've been told the same thing by Sora and Kairi...but I don't think I really paid attention. I guess I needed to hear it from somepony I look up to. From our world."

Celestia chuckled, happy to see her student was feeling better. "I'm glad I could help let the information sink in, Twilight. Was there anything else you wished to discuss?"

"No...but, I can't exactly go back to Ponyville yet," Twilight said. "I told my friends I was going to take a vacation from my stress, and they think I'm somewhere relaxing. Not here in Canterlot."

"Hmmm..." The princess looked back at the enchanted storybook, getting an idea. "How about we jump into a book?"

"But Sora said no books if I'm on a break." Twilight grumbled to herself, disliking Sora's method of relaxation when books always made her relax.

"Not exactly reading it, per se." Celestia levitated the book and opened it up to the popped up pages inside. "You'll see what I mean when it works its magic."

Twilight stared at the book, the pages suddenly glowing as she felt the light wash over her, sucking her inside the pages as an orb of light floating down to the pages. Celestia levitated it back to the podium it was once on as the same effect happened to her too, chuckling with delight as she jumped in for the second time.

Twilight screamed as she fell down to the now large book beneath her, somehow shrinking to a smaller size by the enchanted spell in the book. Unable to stop her descent, she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. As soon as she was about to land, her body slowed down until she was a couple inches from the pages. Opening her eyes, she looked down, then plopped down on her rear, safely landing in the strange storybook.

She looked around, Celestia's room far bigger than all of Equestria at the size she was, unable to believe that she was actually sitting down on a book that was as big as a house. The alicorn herself descended too, not using her wings as she landed gently like a feather, standing next to the surprised unicorn.

"Princess?...Are we really...standing on a book...while we're the size of ants?" Twilight asked, both unsure if this should be a good thing and excited to have one little fantasy about literally jumping into a book coming true.

"We are," Celestia answered. "Welcome to the 100 Acre Wood." The pictures of the different settings of the storybook popped up from the page-like ground the two mares stood upon, a strange aura emitting out of them from some kind of magical spell. The alicorn princess approached a cutout of a small tree with a house built inside it. "This way, Twilight."

Before Twilight could ask what Celestia was doing, she gasped when she saw her walk straight into the flat cut out, a bright light shining as she went inside of it. Confused, and also curious, the unicorn followed after her, the flat cut out of the area slowly turning into an actual forest environment. Birds could be heard chirping, the sun's warmth over her coat, the scent of wildlife, it all looked so realistic when it was really just an illustrated pop up page.

"Oh...my...gosh," Twilight gasped in awe, a small twinkle in her eyes. "I need to find out how this enchantment works...So many possibilities to literally be in a book. And all my favorite stories come to life...Am I dreaming?" The unicorn slapped herself, feeling pain, still awake, and still in the living fantasy world inside of the storybook. "No. I'm not. This is really happening."

Celestia and Twilight walked down the path until they reached the physical house seen on the illustration, and sitting in front of the house on a log was the same yellow bear that was on the cover. It had its paw tapping its head, in the middle of thinking about something. It heard the mares' hoofsteps approaching, looking up from its thinking.

"Oh, well hello again, Celestia," the red shirt wearing stuffed bear said, surprising Twilight as he spoke. "It hasn't been that long, has it?"

"No, but I brought a guest with me." The princess gently shoved Twilight forward with a wing, making herself present in front of the animated toy. "Twilight, meet Winnie the Pooh, or just Pooh for short. Pooh, this is my pupil, Twilight Sparkle."

"It's very nice to meet you, Twilight Sparkle," Pooh greeted, holding a paw out to shake her hoof.

"...Uhh, hi?" The unicorn shook his paw, unsure if she should be freaked out that a walking, talking stuffed bear was moving on its own or fascinated and curious about how it was possible.

They soon heard a growling sound, and it was coming from Pooh. "Oh bother. It seems I have a rumbly in my tumbly."

"Of course you do, Pooh Bear," Celestia chuckled. "And I'm guessing you ate all your honey as soon as I left?"

"Wait, how can he eat!?" Twilight asked. "Isn't he a stuffed bear!?"

"Stuffed full of honey." The alicorn laughed again, approaching the hungry bear. "Let's go and see if Rabbit will let us borrow a small smackerel at his burrow."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. Rabbit loves to share." Celestia and Pooh began to walk down the other path in the area, heading deeper into the storybook world.

Twilight sighed, ignoring making any sense in a fantasy story enchanted to be a real world. "Might as well make the best out of my 'vacation'," Twilight said to herself, following after her mentor and the animated bear, feeling her own stomach rumble. "I doubt honey in a made up, imaginative world could really be considered food...but I am curious to know how it tastes if it's that good."

Throughout the whole week, Twilight seemed a little weirded out by being a part of a foal's book, but as the days progressed, she began to relax more and had fun with Celestia and Pooh, along with his other stuffed doll friends. The first of them she had the unfortunate pleasure to meet was Tigger, a bouncy tiger that pounced her, almost acting like Pinkie Pie. The others weren't as annoying at the tail bouncing tiger, and were very friendly: Piglet, Owl, Rabbit, Gopher, Eeyore, Kanga, and Roo. It was odd that their names almost matched with what creature they were, but they were a delight, except for Eeyore, who always sounded miserable, even when he was happy.

There was a lot to do that was actually fun, even if they seemed pretty terrifying. Bouncing on a trampoline to pop balloons, riding on a honey pot that she could somehow sit on without any trouble that went through every section of the fantasy world, and even snacking on the delicious honey from the 100 Acre Wood, tasting far better than any honey she ever tried in Equestria. It was also awkward to see Celestia actually acting like a filly, having fun, laughing out loud, all while Twilight joined all the odd games in each area of the storybook. After a whole day of having fun, they had spent the evening cooling down under the same tree and sky on the cover, all of the gang from the 100 Acre Wood, Celestia, and Twilight looking up at the stars.

With her vacation time ending, Twilight left the castle with a smile on her face, all her problems no longer bothering her, though she would not forget those memories. And she's moved past her crush on Sora now, though it would take some time before it could truly be gone. He's a dear friend, but he's technically an alien from a far off world. That's all he is, but that didn't mean he wasn't dependable and cared greatly for the friends he makes.

The train arrived at Ponyville station, Twilight disembarking with her gear and headed off to the Golden Oak Library. "Hey, Twilight!" She looked up and saw Sora wave at her, landing next to her and walked with her. "How was your vacation?"

"It was what I needed," she said. "I feel a whole lot better now."

"Great! I told you you would finally get your head cleared out with some fresh air." As they walked, Sora seemed a little nervous about something, his wings ruffling in the anxiety he was showing. "Uhh, when you left...Kairi told me about what you suggested to her...and me...I mean, I really don't want to-"

"Don't worry, Sora. I'm over it," Twilight said. "Being friends with you is the better option anyway, since you're not really from this world."

"...You sure?" he asked. "If you still feel that way, I don't want there to be anymore trouble between the three of us as friends."

"I'm absolutely sure, Sora. I was just being a bit silly and became a helpless romantic. I'll find somepony when the time comes, just not anytime soon." She giggled as Sora let out a sigh of relief. "So, how was your week? Any Heartless?"

"Well...let's see." Both ponies stopped as Sora crossed his forelegs together, deep in thought. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders put on some kind of song for their school's talent show, and it was the worst show they pulled. I thought for sure they would have found their talents and worked together to make it happen, but no: Sweetie Belle has a beautiful singing voice, but she made the backgrounds and costumes, terrible ones, Apple Bloom is good with crafting, but she ended up making the choreography for their routine, which looked more like some karate moves, and Scootaloo was perfect to come up with the dance moves, but she sang and made the lyrics, which were horrible!

"Then, a day later, Rarity got kidnapped by disgusting mutts calling themselves the Diamond Dogs. They used her very cool gem finding spell to dig out the different gems in their underground caverns, but we didn't even need to save her since she actually whined them into submission. It was pretty funny, and we helped her carry back a huge haul of gems for her clothing line. And just yesterday, we managed to stop a feud down in, as Applejack's cousin named it, AAAAAAPALOOSA!" Sora reared back on his hind legs and kicked his forelegs as he shouted out the name of the location, making Twilight snicker. "A herd of buffalo have lived in the desert region and the land the ponies had to cultivate their apple trees were being used, covering their religious stampeding grounds.

"It would have ended fine if an ambassador from both sides came to a compromise, but Rainbow Dash and Applejack ended up arguing with each other and caused a war between the tribe and Appaloosans! Pie was everywhere, lives were lost to the appley baked goods! IT WAS MASS CHAOS!" Sora exaggerated the "terrible" war, only to immediately return to his normal self. "But we fixed that by moving the trees off the path, and the apple orchard in the desert will be spared as long as the buffalo get a share of the pies. They had to learn to share. They had to learn...to care."

"Hey!" Pinkie shouted, popping up between Sora and Twilight. "That's what I said!"

"You sang a song about it, which only made the feud worse," Sora glowered. "As catchy as it was, songs don't help a situation that involved the lives of a tribal herd of buffalo and settlers of Equestria going through a Manifest Destiny moment." Pinkie and Twilight stared at Sora in confusion, making him groan. "Never mind that last part. The point is, we stopped the fighting before it got worse...So, out of all of that week in a nutshell, nothing out of the ordinary."

"I'm afraid to know what 'out of the ordinary' actually is to you," Twilight joked.

"A Shadow actually behaving like a person, no taking of Hearts, and we see its mouth...THAT will be out of the ordinary for me. But, it's a good thing you're fully de-stressed." Sora wrapped a hoof around Twilight's neck, also catching Pinkie as she hugged the both of them tightly.

"Hey, Twilight smells like honey," Pinkie said, sniffing the unicorn for the source of the sweet nectar. She nosed through her saddlebags and pulled out a pot with her mouth. "There's where it's coming from! Smells good."

"Wait a minute." Sora looked at the honey pot, finding the look of it somehow familiar. He opened the lid, sniffed the honey that was inside, quickly smacking Pinkie's hoof before she decided to dig in and eat the evidence. He dipped a little bit of honey on his hoof, tasting the sticky liquid, smacking his lips as he savored the flavor. "...Where exactly did you get this honey?"

"From my vacation." Twilight put the lid back on and swiped the pot away from Pinkie, her eyes welling up with tears as she wanted to taste the honey too. "And you two aren't going to eat it all. I'm going to make sure to hide this and get back to my studies. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Twilight trotted merrily down to the library, but even though Sora was glad to see the unicorn feel better, he couldn't help but find that honey pot and the taste of that honey familiar. "That's so weird. I know I've seen a jar like that before."

"You know the weird thing?" Pinkie asked. "There was a name on it, but it didn't read 'Twilight'. It read 'Pooh'. Who names their foals 'Pooh'!?"

"Wait, Pooh!?" Sora exclaimed, looking back at the library, then at Pinkie, then back to the library. "TWILIGHT! HOW DID YOU GET THAT HONEY POT!?"

Pinkie watched as Sora flew off after Twilight, shrugging her shoulders, her stomach suddenly growling. "I got a rumbly in my tumbly! Heeheehee! That's a funny rhyme! Rumbly in my tumbly!" Pinkie sang as she bounded down to Sugarcube Corner for a snack to fill up her rumbling tummy.


	25. The Cutie Mark Chronicles

Sora laid in his bed early in the morning, feeling a bit bored. There weren't any chores needing to be done on the farm, Twilight and Kairi are having a mare's day out, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were busy trying to get their cutie marks, and failing in the process with whatever crazy ideas they have, and there were no sign of Heartless anywhere in Ponyville. Thankfully, Celestia had informed Sora that no other sightings of the Heartless were seen in other parts of the world, only showing up around him, Kairi, or the other girls. Having the Keyblade as a magnet to attract them to him was a good thing at least, since no one else would get hurt.

Winona was in his room, bumping her nose against his hoof to get his attention. He lazily patted the collie on the head, the dog yipping with satisfaction as she got attention. He rolled over on his side, looking at the Apple family pet, her tail wagging excitedly.

"You know, Winona, you're lucky you don't get bored so easily. You just eat and sleep, and whenever you get excited, you run around trying to chase your tail." To prove his point, Winona began running around in circles, trying to chase her tail. "Like that." Sora sighed, leaning over his bed in boredom, looking at the room upside down. The hyper puppy licked his face, making him sputter. "I'm so bored! Winona, give me some ideas!" She licked him again. "...Good try."

The bored teen sat up and wiped his face of the dog slobber. Laying down on his side, his ears and tail twitched in rhythm to a ticking clock, almost like that creepy crocodile that has a hankering for evil pirate captains in Never Land. He looked down at his sides, staring at the Keyblade cutie mark. He always did wonder why cutie marks were important in this world, aside from showing everyone what their special talents are. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are going nuts trying to get their cutie marks, and that show they put on for their school's talent show was a terrible example of them thinking they had a talent with comedy. Their true talents were staring them in the face when he helped them fix up Applejack's old clubhouse, making it their new clubhouse and meeting spot for their little group.

"Hmm...I didn't really 'find' my cutie mark. It was already there." Sora blew a raspberry, thinking that he had gotten a forced tattoo when he woke up in Equestria. "I'm a jack of all trades, but my real talent is keeping the worlds safe from the Heartless. The Crusaders don't have theirs, and a colt or filly gets them when they discover their talents." The teen hummed as he laid upside down over the edge of his bed again, Winona having left his room a while ago as he pondered how the other girls got their cutie marks. "Wonder how they got their cutie marks. And when."

Suddenly, his Keyblade appeared in his mouth as a light shone from the tip, making a book appear from the light and dropped down on his stomach. Sora groaned, wishing there was a better way for her to transport letters or objects that didn't involve his Keyblade appearing against his own will just to tell him something. Maybe she heard his boredom and gave him something to read to entertain him, even though he wished for something that didn't involve reading.

Curious about this mysterious book, he sat up and looked at the cover, or what lack of a cover there was on the pink and purple book. "Huh?" There was no illustration, but there was a title. "'The Cutie Mark Chronicles'? That's an...interesting title. Is it some sort of adventure story?"

Setting the book down on the dresser, he opened it up to the table of contents, but there was none. No words, no other illustrations, nothing but blank pages. As he was about to give up trying to figure out what kind of terrible, blank book this was supposed to be, he finally found something of interest that were in the center pages: it looked like a map of Equestria, though there were certain locations that were more defined than the rest of the kingdom, and there were the gemstones of the Elements of Harmony, one over each specific location.

As he questioned what this all meant, the book's pages began glowing. His body was soon engulfed in the light, his eyes widening in shock before he was turned into an orb of light, floating down into the book. While Sora had disappeared, Winona ran into his room with a squeaky ball in her jaws, wanting to play fetch with the stallion. She let out a confused whine, finding no sign of him when she clearly knew he was here just a moment ago.

Sora fell, looking down at the pages of the book as its magic had shrunk him down to a smaller size, just like it had done for him with Pooh's storybook in the past. It did surprise him when Twilight finally told him she actually went in the 100 Acre Wood with Celestia, knowing that honey pot was familiar to him. He touched down, landing gently, but there was a big difference with him; he wasn't a pony anymore. The teen stood up at his actual height as a human, looking down at his original body, flexing his fingers and his toes hidden in his black and yellow shoes.

"Huh. Finally glad to be back to how I used to be outside of Equestria." Sora started stretching out his human limbs, somewhat happy to get out of a four-legged magical form for a short while. After warming up his muscles, he looked around at the opened pages. "This feels kind of like the storybook. I hope no one tears the pages out. I really don't want to find them spread out across the world, or worlds, just to piece it all back together. Two times is already enough."

On the eastern portion of the illustrated map of Equestria, one of the locations had popped up like the homes of his friends from the 100 Acre Wood. What stood up was a city near the coast, Applejack's apple cutie mark hovering over the skyscraper buildings, but the colors were dulled gray. Seeing no other location popped up, Sora walked up to the paper cutout of the city and walked through.

The Keyblade wielder opened the barn doors, which was odd from where he figured he was supposed to enter in the city, finding himself on Sweet Apple Acres. Sora scratched his head in confusion, wondering why he was here in Ponyville, far from where the city was. He saw some ponies up near the entrance of the orchard, but as he got closer, he was surprised by what he saw. Standing near the archway at the end of the dirt road was Granny Smith, a younger Big Macintosh, and a filly Applejack. The orange filly didn't have her hat, she had a pair of small saddlebags on her back, and she didn't have her trio of apples cutie mark.

"What is going on?" Sora walked up to them, though none of them seemed to have noticed him as Applejack talked to her granny.

"Applejack, are ya sure ya want to do this?" the senior asked. "Ya won't like the big city of Manehatten."

"Don't worry, Granny! Ah'll be fine!" Applejack said. "Besides, ah wanna try and be sophisticated like Aunt and Uncle Orange! Ah don't know if Ah really like workin' on the farm." Sora gasped in shock. Hearing Applejack actually say she didn't like being on the farm, with her family, that was unlike her. But seeing she was a filly, maybe she was like Apple Bloom, just as confused as what her special talents were. "Ah might come back soon. Tell Apple Bloom big sister's gonna be a city pony!"

Granny Smith and "Little" Macintosh watched her go as she headed east, all on her own. "What is Applejack thinking?...Is this some kind of memory from her past? How did something like that even get into an enchanted book?" Sora looked around, no sign of Apple Bloom, desperate to know what the filly looked like as an infant, or even the Apple siblings' parents. "And where the heck are her parents!? They shouldn't even allow this to happen!"

Sora ran past the weeping earth ponies, completely invisible to them as the teen wasn't part of the story, and chased after Applejack. As he followed the dirt path she took, the environment took a drastic change of scenery as he was now in the city he originally entered. Applejack was right in front of him, admiring the sights of Manehatten, passing by the tough city ponies. She was definitely out of her element.

She soon arrived at a posh apartment complex, heading inside and up the stairs to a door with an orange on it. The door opened, revealing two earth ponies on the other side, an orange stallion with a green mane, and a pale yellow mare with a brown mane, both of them having cutie marks that represent oranges, clearly Applejack's relatives.

"Why, if it isn't little Applejack!" Aunt Orange said, the couple letting their niece in.

"Thank ya'll for lettin' me stay with ya, Aunt and Uncle Orange!" The two relatives chuckled at her accent while the filly lowered her saddlebags next to the door.

Sora had to duck as he stepped inside the elite apartment building, his height far taller than the door frame. Since he could actually touch the walls, he didn't want to smack his head on anything. He watched quietly as Applejack was now in a fancy gathering of rich ponies for a dinner party, her mane done up in almost the same style as her Aunt Orange. When the older mares and stallions asked questions about the filly, she spoke like them, completely dropping her southern accent and talked about how she lived on the farm. The teen groaned and facepalmed when one of them asked what a rooster was. It made him want to find this pony, drag him down to the farm before the crack of down, point his head in the direction of the bird and open their ears to hear it crow as the light of the sun comes up.

After the horrible party, with food portions that disappointed the filly, too small for even a termite to munch on, Sora sat next to Applejack as she looked out at the window of the guest room at the crack of dawn. As soon as the sun peeked over the mountain where Canterlot rested, she let out a rooster call, though sad, feeling homesick.

"Yeah. This kind of life isn't for you, Applejack," Sora said, feeling pity for the filly. "I wonder what made you change your mind and go back home..."

Suddenly, they heard a small explosion out in the distance, both of them watching a rainbow trail light up the morning sky, heading straight in the direction of Ponyville. Her home in Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack made her decision, running for her belongings, placing her saddlebags on, and left her Orange relatives' home. Sora followed after her as she ran through the streets of Manehatten, and back into Ponyville. Her older brother and grandmother saw the filly run up along the path as they were about to begin the day's chores, both of them meeting Applejack halfway and hugging her tightly.

Now she was back home, where she truly belonged. Sora noticed her flanks shine brightly, and right on her blank flank were her trio of apples. Her earned cutie mark.

The teen exited the city and was back on the book. Looking up, he saw the apple-shaped gemstone regain its orange color, now looking like the Element of Honesty. He then heard another section of Equestria pop up, this one being a field filled with animals, a gray butterfly gem hovering above it.

"Are these...memories of how the girls got their cutie marks?" Sora asked himself. "Celestia, if you somehow heard me...You're probably going to kill me with cuteness, seeing all of them as fillies...Well, I hope Equestria has insulin, cause I might get diabetes if I have to see all of them be as adorable as the Crusaders."

Sora walked into the fields of animals, but now found himself standing on a bunch of clouds hovering above the world. From the formations of the cloudy ground and buildings, it almost looked like some kind of flight school. There were large, soft clouds down below a group of smaller ones high above to get young fliers to learn how to use their wings in a freefall, and there were also several cloud rings littered about as an obstacle course for coordination and precision flying. Several colt and filly pegasi were flying around while being guided by the teachers either flying with them and encouraging them.

"Wow...This must be the flight camp Rainbow Dash talked about." He looked down at his feet, standing on the clouds as if he was still a pegasus. He didn't know if it was because his ability of being a pegasus was the reason or if it was just a memory and the rules of logic for Equestria didn't apply to him. "Hmm...I wonder if I can still..." Sora leapt up high in the air and tried to hover in the air. Luckily, he still held onto the abilities he had mastered with mastering his Drive Forms, his Glide ability thankfully not lost to him. "Yeah. This is perfect! Now I won't have to worry about falling too far from the sky and make it to the farther clouds!"

He soon heard a yelp from a familiar voice, turning just in time to see a filly fly into one of the flags, knocking it off its post as she fell to the cloudy surface below. She untangled herself from the flag, revealing the pony to be a younger Fluttershy. She was pretty lanky, and even more adorable than she was fully grown.

"Oh gosh," Sora mumbled, feeling a heart attack. "I think I just got diabetes just from looking at filly Fluttershy! Why is she so cute!?"

His gushing was halted as he heard familiar male voices, though slightly younger, coming from two of Rainbow's and Fluttershy's bullies back in Cloudsdale, though they were young too. "Good job, Klutzershy!"

"My baby brother can fly better than you can, and he's an infant!" The two colts laughed, Dumbbell and the orange colt the only ones there, making Fluttershy cry.

"Picking on adult Fluttershy, that's a big no," Sora said. "Picking on filly Fluttershy is not right!" He flew down and tried to grab the two colts and pick them up, but his hands phased right through them as if they were holograms. He lifted his hands up, unable to make any changes with the memory playing out. "You two are lucky. But not in the future."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" A blue blur flew down and slammed down into the cloud the three ponies were on, a young Rainbow Dash standing up for Fluttershy.

The rainbow-maned filly's hair was a frazzled mess, far more messy than it looked when she was older. Sora noticed both fillies didn't have their cutie marks yet, and he couldn't help but grin as he now got a look at what Rainbow looked like when she was younger: small, adorable, and huggable.

"Oh, I am so going to tease Rainbow Dash after this." The teen rubbed his hands together with a sinister smirk on his face, a good way to get payback on her if she ever uses him as a cushion when she crashes.

Soon, the two bullies and Rainbow met up at a starting line for an obstacle course, their other peers watching as the loyal filly was going to race the two colts to defend Fluttershy. The timid filly was on a cloud ahead of them, holding a flag in her mouth to signal their race. As soon as she waved it, the three sped off and zoomed past her, making Fluttershy spin and send her careening off the edge, falling to the ground several miles below.

Sora gasped in shock and dove down after Fluttershy to save her. She couldn't flap her wings, too scared to open them and save herself. He tried to grab her, but his arms just phased right through her. He couldn't bear to watch as he clasped his hands over his eyes, not wanting to see her fall to her death...only realizing that the real Fluttershy was still alive. He peeked through his fingers and watched from above, and by some miracle, a huge flock of butterflies caught the filly and saved her. Sora breathed a sigh of relief and fell to the ground, landing softly as he watched the filly being carried by the butterflies stare at everything the ground had in awe, music suddenly starting to play around them as he felt a song coming on.

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _What is this place_  
 _Filled with so many wonders?_  
 _Casting its spell_  
 _That I am now under_  
 _Squirrels in the trees_  
 _And the cute little bunnies_  
 _Birds flying free_  
 _And bees with their honey_  
 _Hooooooneeeeeeeeeey!_

As Fluttershy sang, Sora watched as she began flying, without any fear or trepidation. Animals all came out from their burrows, nests, any home they were in and came up to the pegasus filly, immediately taking a liking to her and her song.

 _Ohhh, what a magical place_  
 _And I owe it all to the pegasus race_  
 _If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve_  
 _I'd have come here sooner, and never leave_  
 _Yes, I. Love. Everythiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Despite having nearly fallen to her death, Fluttershy's fascination with the ground had dispersed her fears, being around so many animals. Suddenly, a large explosion and a shockwave of rainbow lights lit up the sky, startling everyone, including Sora, the animals all fleeing from the loud noise and hiding in their homes. The teen looked up and saw the sonic rainboom, shocked to see that again.

"Wow. Rainbow really did create the sonic rainboom when she was a filly. How fast was she going in that race?" Sora groaned as he shook his head. "I was too busy worrying about Fluttershy that I completely forgot to see. Maybe when I see how Rainbow got her cutie mark, I'll see who won."

Looking back at Fluttershy, he saw her whispering to the frightened critters, urging them to come out now that the rainboom had ended. With all the animals now out of hiding, a bright light shone from the filly's flanks, her trio of butterflies appearing from her love and care for the timid creatures. Sora laughed at the irony; the timid and shy pegasus taking care of the timid and frightened animals.

Back on the pages of the book, Sora looked up and watched the gray butterfly gem turn pink, the Element of Kindness glowing brightly. Another location popped up, this one featuring a quarry with a large boulder on a hill with a small crack in it, the large dull diamond hovered above the area. Sora began to think after going through two of his friends' memories, how they got their cutie marks, and why their elements were floating above where they got those cutie marks.

"This is pretty strange," he said. "Do any of those other illustrations have something to do with the Elements of Harmony in some way?" Sora grew curious, wanting to know a bit more before he could make a guess. "Guess I'll have to wait and see, while also trying not to keel over from cuteness overload."

Entering the next memory, finding himself in Ponyville, Sora saw a stage set up at the schoolhouse, where a rehearsal for a play was taking place. The fillies were wearing hoof-made costumes, and the Keyblade wielder could see the designer of the outfits behind the stage with the class's teacher; a filly Rarity. Even when she was little, her mane and tail had a slight curl.

"Oh my, Rarity," the teacher said. "These costumes you made are really good."

"Good!?" filly Rarity asked. "I want them to be spectacular! Nopony's going to like them, and the performance is tomorrow! They need to look better!"

Rarity ran off the stage, Sora quickly following after her as she headed inside what looked like her home growing up. It seemed like the Carousel Boutique wasn't owned by the young fashionista yet. He entered the filly's room, watching her working on remaking the costumes she had just made, trying to make them better than they already were.

"Wow. Even when you were little, you kept striving for perfection," Sora said, though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, Rarity's horn began glowing, her head being forced to follow as whatever spell she had subconsciously cast dragged her outside. "Ahh! What is my magic doing!? Stop, horn!"

Sora chased after her as Rarity was dragged comically across and out of town. He tried not to laugh as he ran after her, seeing the bored, annoyed look on the filly's face as her hooves were dragged across the ground, her magic pulling her out to a rocky mountain range, which was thankfully not too far away from Ponyville. She finally stopped, slamming into a large rock near the edge of a cliff.

"...Her horn lead her to a rock?" Sora asked.

"A rock!? That's my destiny!?" Rarity shouted. "You dragged me away from my costumes to bring me to a stupid rock!?" She kicked the big rock, groaning in annoyance. "Dumb rock."

A large explosion shocked both the unicorn and Keyblade wielder, a shockwave of rainbow light spreading out across the sky. The large rock in front of them began to crack from the explosive force, Rainbow's sonic rainboom close enough to break it in half. Inside of the halves of the boulder, they both gasped when they saw the large amount of gems and diamonds that were trapped inside it.

"Whoa! That must have been the spell Rarity mentioned when she needed to find gems for her fashion lines." Sora stared at the many sparkling gems of all kinds resting inside. "And I have a feeling these are going to be used for her new costumes."

Sure enough, time had skipped forward to tomorrow evening, where the play was underway. The fillies performing had worn their updated costumes, the gems Rarity found sewed into them making them all sparkle and shimmer under the spotlights. The crowd enjoyed them, even Sora was impressed. He looked over at Rarity, beaming as everyone enjoyed her costumes, her flanks glowing and her three blue diamonds cutie mark appeared.

Back outside "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" book, the diamond above Rarity's memory turned purple, the Element of Generosity shimmering brightly as the crack in the rock began sparkling a rainbow of colors on the inside. The next location to pop up from the pages was up in Canterlot, a paper sun peeking up from behind the large spire on the castle, a gray star hovering above the city and castle.

"Did Rainbow Dash make a second sonic rainboom?" Sora questioned as these events seemed coincidental. "She said she only pulled it off once though...Did all of them see the sonic rainboom?"

Walking up to the popped up city on the book, Sora was now in the city of Canterlot, though it looked like it was pretty early in the morning. All the nobles living in this grand city were grouped up around a stage, a golden sun resting on a pole at the top was what they were all staring at, along with Celestia herself. He heard some of the ponies grunting as someone tried to push their way forward to get a closer look.

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" he heard a filly say.

"Wait...Is that Twilight?" Sora leapt up and glided over the mass of ponies, noticing a carnival being held in the city. This must have been the Summer Sun Celebration if the sun hasn't come up yet and the princess herself has made an appearance. Landing gently on the stairs, he looked out at the crowd, and standing right at the food of the steps was a filly Twilight, staring at the princess with anticipation. "It is, and ow my heart!" he exclaimed, clutching his chest. The teen looked at Celestia and pointed a finger at her. "You are so evil for being so nice!"

Celestia hovered up into the air and floated in front of the pole, her horn glowing a golden aura as she raised her hooves up, metaphorically raising the sun up beyond the horizon. The crowd was really astounded, but when Sora looked down at Twilight, her eyes sparkled as she gazed up at the princess. Watching the sun being raised by her future teacher must have inspired her to study and learn about magic.

The scenery soon changed to a library, where the lavender filly was reading through stacks and stacks of books while also practicing her magic. "Twilight!" Sora and Twilight looked over at the entrance to the library, a unicorn couple walking in, and judging by how similar the mare looked like Twilight, they were her parents. Twilight's father had a blue coat, a darker blue mane, and his cutie mark was a crescent moon, while her mother had a pale gray coat, her mane purple with white highlights, and her cutie mark a trio of purple stars. "We have a little surprise for you."

"A surprise?" the filly asked, ignoring what she was reading and approached her parents.

"We know you have been studying and want to learn more about magic, and are advancing pretty quickly," Twilight's father said.

"But, we think you might be special enough to maybe...enter Princess Celestia's School for Magically Gifted Unicorns?" Her mother pulled out some enrollment papers from behind their backs, and it showed that Twilight was approved to be a part of the school.

"Really!? Yay!" Twilight cheered, bouncing around her parents. "This is the best day ever!" The library soon turned into a classroom, where the prestigious school was. Twilight's parents were on the sidelines, giving her their support, a group of ponies in the seats as they would watch over what appears to be an entrance exam. The filly, unfortunately, was really nervous. "This is the most stressful day ever."

"Miss Sparkle, for your entrance exam, you will be hatching this dragon egg, using only your magic," one of the judges said as a stallion pushed a cart with a purple egg resting on some hay.

"And I'm guessing that egg must be Spike." Sora could see Twilight was getting stressed, not knowing she had to pass an entrance exam to enter the school. He helplessly watched as the filly tried to spark her horn to life, but her nerves made her lose her focus as she struggled to try and hatch Spike's egg. After about twenty minutes, she gave up as the judges wrote down negative reviews on Twilight's magical potential. "And, let me guess. Sonic rainboom?"

As Sora predicted, the sonic rainboom exploded, the shockwave able to be seen outside the window in the distance. Unfortunately, the sudden blast spooked Twilight as her horn lit up and shot a beam at the egg, hatching the infant baby dragon. The lavender unicorn's magic went haywire and her eyes glowed white, her aura surging out of control as beams of magic struck everything around them. She turned her parents into plants, levitated the judges, and made Spike grow to gargantuan size, making his head burst through the roof of the building.

Before Twilight's magic could cause anymore trouble, Celestia had walked in, having sensed the magical surge, gently resting a hoof on the filly's shoulder. As she looked up at the alicorn, her magic calmed down as all her sporadic spells had ceased: the judges flopping to the ground, Twilight's parents were back to normal, though her father seemed scarred, and Spike reverted back to his infantile form, suckling on his tail. She winced and lowered her head, thinking she was in trouble.

"Twilight Sparkle," Celestia said, Twilight's ears pressing down against her head as she waited for the possible scolding she was about to receive. "You have an incredible gift. I have never come across a unicorn with latent magical power like yours." The filly's jaw began to drop lower and lower, confused and shocked as the alicorn praised her. "But, seeing how unstable it is at this moment, you will require a lot of focused studying in order to fully harness that potential. Which is why I would like to make you my personal student at this school." Just the expression on Twilight's face made Sora laugh, too stunned to speak or even move. "Do you accept?"

"YES!" she cheered, and as she jumped for joy, Sora noticed her cutie mark had appeared, probably when her body began glowing under her powerful aura.

"One more thing, Twilight." Celestia ceased the filly's cheering as she pointed out her flanks.

Twilight gasped, her eyes sparkling more as she looked at the bright pink star and six small white ones. "My cutie mark! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" she cheered again, bouncing around Celestia with excitement as she was now the princess's pupil and earned her cutie mark in magic

The pink star for the Element of Magic regained its colors, leaving only two more mares to see how they got their cutie marks. The next of the locations popped up, which looked like a dull looking farmhouse, but it was livened up with confetti shooting everywhere, balloons tied to the fences and house, and even pastries lying on a picnic table, a gray balloon gem hovering above the oddly lively farmhouse of boredom.

"They had to have seen the same sonic rainboom," Sora pondered. He looked around at the map of Equestria, each location being the spots where Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight saw the sonic rainboom. The last one that still remained drawn onto the pages was the same flight school, which must have been the center point of the incredible shockwave, able to be seen from the farthest portion of the kingdom, which happened to be the party on the farm. "And...if that balloon is supposed to be for Pinkie Pie...What made her get her cutie mark, and why did she live on a farm like Applejack?"

Sora walked along a dirt path, where all he could see on this dreary farm was nothing but rocks. Big ones, small ones, some as big as his own head. If Pinkie lived in an environment like this, she shouldn't be happy all the time. She would have been miserable, seeing nothing but dark and gray colors. Speaking of misery, he spotted little Pinkie Pie, and as he expected, she was indeed a miserable little filly.

"Oh no." Pinkie was pushing a stone with her hooves, setting it in a certain part of the land, and she was far different than she was as a grown mare. Her coat and mane colors seemed dull, a dark pink color, she didn't look like she was having any fun, and her mane and tail weren't as frizzy and poofy, instead draped down and straight in a boring and lifeless style. "Aww, Pinkie looked like this? That's not cute. That's sad.

"Sad Pinkie is making me feel sad." Before the teen could shed a tear, pitying the used-to-be happy mare, an explosion from the sonic rainboom shocked the filly, and the shockwave of rainbow lights seemed to nearly knock Pinkie off her tiny hooves. Her mane and tail were now in the frizzy state Sora remembered seeing, and her colors brightened up a little as she looked up at the colorful rainbow that flew by. "There's the Pinkie I know," he said, only to have his grin turn into a shocked expression at the creepy, happy smile growing on the filly's face. "...And that is going to be nightmare fuel for the next year."

Little Pinkie looked over at the teen and waved to him, somehow able to see him. "Hi, Sora!"

"...And I'm not going to question how she's the only one who can see me in a memory...Or, what if I did go back in time and this is more than just a retelling of what happened to them when they got their cutie marks, but I'm invisible because I don't exist to them?" Sora immediately got a headache, rubbing his hair with his hands. "Stop questioning logic when it comes to this filly, me."

"Yeah, and you need to stop talking to yourself." Pinkie was not helping matters as she approached him, trying to touch him, but her hoof went through his foot. "Aww. I wanted to get hugged."

"You have no idea how much I wanted to for all of you," he said, kneeling down to the filly. "So, how exactly did you get your cutie mark?"

"I don't know." Sora groaned and fell on his back comically. "But I do know I want to spread my new happiness to my family! My sisters and parents need some fun, and I know just what to do! Follow me!"

Filly Pinkie bounded off to her family's farmhouse, bouncing off to the silo not too far from her home. Sora stood up and ran after her as he began hearing some odd construction noises coming from inside the storage building.

"Is she using power tools?" Sora asked, about to open the door to the silo, only for a pink hoof to try to slap his hand away.

"No peeky!" She closed the door, the teen giving up as he waited outside.

Eventually, Pinkie's family began to come out of the farmhouse, hearing the same odd noises, which now turned into party music, the party crazy filly having finished preparing whatever was inside. He got a better look at the four ponies approaching the silo, her father's coat a tannish-brown with a gray mane, his cutie mark a hammer, her mother's coat a dull grayish color with a grayish-green mane tied in a bun, her cutie mark a trio of rocks. Pinkie's two sisters seemed to have had the same droopy hairstyle she used to have, but one of them was a dull purple with a gray mane while the other was gray with a darker gray mane. They both didn't have their cutie marks yet.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie!" Pinkie's mother called out, Sora snickering at hearing the filly's full name. "What are you doing in there?"

"Mom, dad, Limestone, Marble, come inside! I got something to show you!" The door finally opened up, the Pie family curious as to what Pinkie was doing. As they walked inside, Sora peeked around the corner, all of them seeing a private party set up by the energetic filly. How she managed to create a big cake, some cupcakes, other sweets, and set up the decorations without having any supplies to set everything up. The teen was a little frightened to know if Pinkie had the ability to defy logic at birth or if the sonic rainboom did something to her. "Surprise! It's called a party!"

Pinkie's parents and sisters were surprised alright, though their facial expressions told her they didn't like what they saw. They looked at all the colorful decorations that was blinding compared to the lifeless, dull land they lived on, almost as if it seemed alien to them. Sora walked inside and saw their lips quivering, no clue if they were trying to stay stoic or they were about to scold the party-throwing filly.

"I don't think they like it," Sora said.

"...P-Pinkamena," her father said, Pinkie wilting as she prepared for a scolding. "T-This...This is..." Suddenly the entire family instantly beamed a big smile, which was less awkward than Pinkie's big grin earlier, though it did seem out of place for a serious family like hers. "Amazing!"

"Really!? Then let's party!" Soon, the family began to enjoy the party, dancing, listening to the upbeat music, and eating the delicious sweets Pinkie had somehow made without even using an oven.

Sora just shook his head as he watched the Pies having fun. He noticed Pinkie's flank shine as she earned her cutie mark bringing happiness to her family, her three balloons making themselves known. As much as the teen wanted to enjoy the festivities, he really couldn't since this was just a memory, and everything that wasn't a solid wall would just phase through his hand.

The balloon gem turned blue and brightened up the depressing rock farm, the Element of Laughter raining confetti down on the land. Sora looked over at the flight school, watching it pop up from the page as the last element appeared above it, the dull lightning gem hovering above the cloudy school.

"...I think I get it now," Sora said. "The moment Rainbow Dash pulled off that sonic rainboom, every single one of them had seen it, or heard the explosion. They all got their cutie marks at around the same time, their talents or unique skills realized to them...It was like fate wanted the girls to be friends since the day they were born." He looked over at the other hovering gems glowing over where the Mane Six had been when they saw the sonic rainboom, where their elements were known since they were little. "Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Magic, Laughter..." He looked up at the dulled Element of Loyalty, where Rainbow Dash defended Fluttershy from their bullies, their race ending up with the filly pulling off a sonic rainboom. "...Loyalty."

Back in the flight camp, Sora was now going to see the race between filly Rainbow Dash and the two colt bullies. As much as he hated to see Fluttershy fall again, he knew she was going to be ok with the butterflies catching her down below. The race began, the timid yellow filly fell off from the racers' start, and Sora chased after them, gliding as fast as he could while using the clouds as an extra boost of height if he was about to fall out of the sky. He watched them zoom around the cloud rings, Rainbow's smaller frame giving her a better advantage of speed and dexterity than the two colts.

One of them had managed to lose control and slammed through a cloudy pillar, that colt being Dumbbell, the bully knocked out for a loop. Rainbow Dash was out in front, but the other colt caught up with her and bumped her off course, sending the filly spiraling wildly.

"Later, Rainbow Crash!" the orange colt mocked, speeding on through the rings.

"Hey! You cheater!" She sped off after him and managed to catch up without any effort.

"Yeesh! And I thought she was fast as an adult," Sora groaned, unable to keep up with the young pegasi as he sat down on one of the clouds. "She's a speed demon."

He had no choice but to watch them race, but he got a good vantage point of their race. Rainbow was too busy focused on winning the race, she didn't notice she had let out a sonic boom that knocked the other colt off balance, slamming him headfirst into a cloud. Sora watched as the filly dove down to a cloud ring next to the surface of the ground down below, his eyes widening as a mach cone formed tighter and tighter around her. As soon as she reached the ring, she broke through the the sound barrier, and light spectrum, unleashing the sonic rainboom.

The instant she pulled off the legendary move, she flew up at a perfect ninety degree angle before she hit the ground, a rainbow trail flying after her as the shockwave of prismatic lights spread across a huge radius of the land. He could hear her cheering loudly, along with the other fillies and colts in the flight school as they had witnessed her make a sonic rainboom. Dumbbell and his bully friend must have been still knocked out, both of them the only ones who didn't see it happen. Even though it was hard to see, Sora could tell Rainbow Dash had earned her cloud and lightning bolt cutie mark as she flew past him.

Back on the book, Sora watched as the Element of Loyalty turned from gray to red. A sonic rainboom shot out from the red lightning bolt, the shockwave reaching out to hit the other elements. All of the Elements of Harmony began to shine brightly as they were pulled closer to the lightning bolt gem, uniting them as if they were long-lost friends finally together again.

"...Did Celestia know they would become the Elements of Harmony?" Sora questioned as he watched the gems floating together above the map of Equestria. "She knew Twilight had the potential to wield powerful magic. And, the others actually showed some form of their element in the memories: Applejack now realizing where she truly belonged, Fluttershy's kind heart to the animals that were scared, Rarity's dedication to her work to show how much effort she puts into making her designs, Pinkie bringing a smile to her family and lighting up the dreary lifestyle they lived, and Rainbow Dash sticking up for Fluttershy against their bullies and beating them...

"They were destined to be the Elements of Harmony." The Elements of Harmony began to shine brightly, their colored lights meeting together in the gap between them, his Keyblade appearing in his hand. "...They were destined to be best friends."

Taking hold of his Keyblade, he aimed it up at where the lights met, forming a prismatic keyhole. Light appeared at the end of his weapon, firing a small white beam up to it. As it entered the keyhole, it began to form an orb as it disappeared, slowly floating down to Sora as the Elements of Harmony went back to their original places where their bearers saw the rainboom. He reached his hand out and caught the mysterious orb, glowing a prismatic array of colors as he lowered it to get a better look at it, the colors shifting about the sphere like an aurora. Inside the orb were the silhouettes of the Elements of Harmony.

"Is this...a Drive Form?" The orb slowly sunk into his hand, merging with his enchanted clothing as he felt a powerful light come from it.

He wanted to know what it looked like, but he couldn't gain any access to it. It was as if something was missing that was required to activate this new form, but that key to unlock it wasn't given to him. Sora shrugged it off, hoping one day he'll find it, heading over to the green circle of light in the bottom right corner of the page, using it to exit the enchanted book.

In Sora's room on the farm, Winona sat on the teen's bed, chewing on her ball, hearing it squeak with each clamp of her jaws. The book began glowing, catching the collie's attention. An orb of light flew out and began to shift into a pony, bringing Sora out and back into his pegasus form. As soon as he had returned, Winona yipped and leapt off the bed, pawing at his legs as if worried about him. He gave her a scratch behind the ears, calming her down before she could leap up and lick his face.

The book closed on its own as it flipped back to the cover. The teen watched as the cover glowed and created an illustration underneath the title. Now taking the blank space's place were the Elements of Harmony, and inside those gems were their bearers, their eyes closed with content smiles on their faces. The magical artwork was similar to those platforms Sora remembered seeing when he wound up in that dark realm before he acquired the Keyblade. A rainbow frame made up the edge of the cover, signifying the sonic rainboom, the same rainbow also connecting each mare's gem to the others, all of them having been connected before they ever met each other as fillies.

Sora smiled, picking up the book as he looked at the cover. "Pretty interesting stories, Celestia."

"Sora!" He looked over to his doorway as he saw Scootaloo panting heavily, strangely enough without Sweetie Belle or Apple Bloom with her. "Please please PLEASE tell me how you got your cutie mark!"

"Uhh, why?" Sora asked. "And where's the rest of the Crusaders?"

"Never mind that!" the pegasus filly shouted. "You have no idea how crazy today went! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and I went around Ponyville to know how everypony else go their cutie marks! We went to Applejack, then Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, and FINALLY Rainbow Dash, but all of their stories were so boring! Even Rainbow Dash's story was sappy as they all saw this sonic rainboom she made and talked about being friends before they met!" The Keyblade wielder laughed at the irony as he had just finished reading about their cutie mark stories in the enchanted book Celestia gave him. Scootaloo ran up to his forelegs, looking up at him as she begged. "So PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE tell me your cutie mark story is full of action and awesomeness with no sappy stuff!?"

"Well..." Sora looked down at his own cutie mark, though how he could have gotten his could have been from any point in the past couple years: fighting the Heartless in that dream, getting the Keyblade as his home was destroyed, saving the worlds, stopping Ansem or Organization XIII. But, seeing as he had no clue and he couldn't tell his story without the other two Crusaders around, he ruffled Scootaloo's mane. "Sorry, Scootaloo. I can't exactly tell you."

"Why not?" she asked. "Just tell me how you got your cutie mark."

"To be honest, I really have no idea how I got mine." Scootaloo gasped in shock. "When I arrived in Ponyville, I just woke up and saw my Keyblade cutie mark was already there. The only thing I can tell you is that your cutie mark will appear when you discover what it will be. Time and patience is a virtue, young pegasus."

Sora patted the filly on the head, ruffling her hair some more as she groaned. "That's just great. I'm gonna try and get a cutie mark in zip lining again."

"Wait, did you just say 'zip lining'!?" Scootaloo ran out of the room and out of the farmhouse. "Scootaloo, stop! That's way too dangerous for you!"

Sora quickly set "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" back on his dresser and chased after the daredevil of a filly. He could swear that Scootaloo was Rainbow Dash's little sister if they really were related, both pegasi reckless and always looking for trouble. While the two ran off, Winona chasing after Sora, the enchanted book disappeared in a flash of light.

Princess Celestia read through the latest friendship letter from Twilight about the odd coincidence that she and her friends had both witnessed Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom, where their destinies had been intertwined before they even met. She heard a light thump in front of her, looking up from the letter.

"Ah. So he's read through my prototype book." Celestia lifted up "The Cutie Mark Chronicles", looking at the illustrated cover. "A beautiful cover. I guess I can say that this little experiment for enchanted books is a success." She levitated the book on one of her shelves in her room. "It's a shame this book wasn't as interactive as 'Winnie the Pooh', but I hope he enjoyed himself, nonetheless."


	26. The Best Night Ever

Tonight was the night of the Grand Galloping Gala, and throughout the whole day, the girls were unable to hold their excitement about the event all of them will be attending. Everyone arrived early in the morning as they all got themselves ready, Twilight deciding they should arrive in style. Using an apple, she cast a spell on it and turned it into a chariot, but it seemed their mode of transportation was a bust. Fluttershy brought a few of her mouse friends for Twilight to turn them into horses, which was an odd sight to see, and Rarity's pet cat, named Opalescence, found the mice as big prey to sink her fangs into, scaring off the transformed critters. Sora never knew the fashionista had a cat, never seeing the feline anywhere on the bottom floor of her boutique, and he could see Opal was not a nice kitty cat. So instead, Sora offered to pull the chariot for them, able to carry all seven mares and Spike.

With his special, custom-made tux worn in place of his normal clothes, left back at Sweet Apple Acres, he strapped himself in, though as the girls got in after getting their outfits on, Rarity told Spike to blindfold Sora until they were all inside. He did ask why, only to be answered with "It's a surprise." Maybe it had something to do with Kairi's dress and he didn't want to be spoiled before they reached the castle. Before long, the long ride from Ponyville to Canterlot was made as they had arrived just as night fell, Sora guiding the carriage with Spike at the reins, despite him being whipped from time to time by the baby dragon.

"So, Spike, you and Twilight have lived in Canterlot, right?" Sora asked as they entered the city.

"Yeah, for as long as I can remember." Spike wore a small, simple tux jacket with a red bow tie. "It's not that bad of a city to live in, as long as you don't act like many of the nobles that live here."

"No kidding. Hey, you think if they stick their noses up as high in the air as they could, their necks could snap and stay in place like that forever?" Both boys laughed at the hilarious idea, getting some dirty looks from some of the nobles that did hear him.

"Sora, what are you gonna do at the Gala?" Spike asked. "I don't think anypony like you would even like something like a ball."

"Well...I think this could be considered a date for us. Being somewhere fancy, enjoying each other's company...maybe dance?" Sora blushed, remembering that one daydream he had back in Halloween Town where Jack Skellington and Sally danced with each other, replacing them with him and Kairi. He really was a lovesick fool, unable to deny his crush he had for her. "I thought giving a tour of Ponyville for her was considered a date, but this is something that I want to make sure tonight is a very special night."

"Good luck with that." Sora soon stopped the carriage, parking it down the long stretch of road leading up to the castle, several other carriages lined up as other nobles with their tickets headed for the castle. "Ok, guys! We're here!"

Sora unhitched himself as Spike leapt down from his seat and opened the carriage for the mares, each of them stepping off one by one. They were all in their dresses Rarity had made for them, fitting their personality and style as they looked ready to be a part of the Gala. The only one missing was Kairi.

"Uhh, is Kairi still inside?" Sora asked.

The mares all giggled, confusing the pegasus stallion. "Turn around and see your princess, Sora."

As he looked back at the carriage, Sora's jaw dropped as he stared at Kairi in awe, the pink unicorn stepping down from the carriage and stood before him. The Princess of Heart actually looked like a princess, at least in his eyes. She wore an elegantly made white and light pink dress, small pink hearts patterned along the hem of the sleeves and dress. Along the dress were different colored gems that were cut to look like hearts the Heartless release, a bigger heart made out of diamond in the center of the smaller hearts, which shaped a larger heart around the diamond. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, draped over her right shoulder, wearing a faux white rose shaped like a heart on her right ear. On her hooves, she wore glass slippers that went along well with her outfit.

"How do I look, Sora?" Kairi asked, her cheeks turning a bright pink at the stunned stare Sora gave her.

"...Uhhhhhhh..." The stallion couldn't even think of any words to say, too speechless at the sight of his lover looking more beautiful than he could have imagined.

"I believe that says it all, Kairi," Rarity said as the rest of the girls giggled at Sora's reaction.

Kairi approached the paralyzed goofball of a boyfriend, gently patting his cheek with her hoof to snap him out of his daze. His face immediately lit up in a deep blush, chuckling nervously as he struggled to keep his composure around the beautiful unicorn standing before him.

"Uhh, y-you...look great, K-Kairi," Sora stammered.

"Thanks. You're not that bad yourself, though I did see your outfit before leaving Ponyville." Kairi gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I like this better than your casual clothes."

"Hey, those are the same clothes I had before our island was swallowed, only made better thanks to the Good Fairies." Sora scratched his head, wanting to look away from Kairi, but he can't stop staring at her. "...You actually look like a real princess...I like it."

"Don't get used to it for too long, Sora," the pink unicorn said. "Even if I am a princess, that doesn't mean I want to be treated like a princess 24/7."

"I never knew you as a princess when you showed up in Destiny Islands almost ten years ago. You were a friend to me." Sora gently grabbed Kairi's hoof, giving it a kiss as he looked in her eyes. "But you're more than a friend now. So long as we're together, I'll be your knight, and I'll save my princess from any danger."

Kairi blushed, giggling at the terribly cheesy line. "Sora. Never, ever change."

"You made me promise that nearly three years ago, and I'm not breaking it." He stood next to his girlfriend, entwining his foreleg around hers. "Shall we, madame?"

"Let's." As they headed down the road toward the castle, Kairi's ears twitched as she began to hear music. "Uhh, am I hearing music playing?"

"Yup. Sounds like a song's coming up." The unicorn stared at her date in confusion. "Don't worry. It kinda happens around here. Sometimes, you can't help but sing along, even without knowing what the lyrics are. But, I think we're just gonna listen."

"I can't believe we're all finally here!" Twilight exclaimed as they all looked up at the castle. "Everything that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this the best night ever!"

 _[Twilight Sparkle]_  
 _At the Gala_  
 _[Choir]_  
 _At the Gala_  
 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _At the Gala_  
 _In the garden_  
 _I'm going to see them all_  
 _All the creatures_  
 _I'll befriend them at the Gala_  
 _[Choir]_  
 _At the Gala_  
 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _All the birdies_  
 _And the critters_  
 _They will love me big and small_  
 _We'll become good friends forever_  
 _Right here at the Gala!_  
 _[Choir]_  
 _All our dreams will come true_  
 _Right here at the Gala_  
 _At the Gala_  
 _[Applejack]_  
 _At the Gala (It's amazing)_  
 _I will sell them (Better hurry)_  
 _All my appletastic treats (Yummy yummy)_  
 _Hungry ponies (They'll be snacking)_  
 _They will buy them (Bring your money)_  
 _Caramel apples, apple sweets (Gimme some)_  
 _And I'll earn a lot of money_  
 _for the Apple family!_  
 _[Choir]_  
 _All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter_  
 _All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala_  
 _At the Gala_  
 _[Rarity]_  
 _At the Gala_  
 _All the royals_  
 _They will meet fair Rarity_  
 _They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala_  
 _[Choir]_  
 _At the Gala_  
 _[Rarity]_  
 _I will find him_  
 _My Prince Charming_  
 _And how gallant he will be_  
 _He will treat me like a lady_  
 _Tonight at the Gala!_  
 _[Choir]_  
 _This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever_  
 _Each of us will live our dreams_  
 _Tonight at the Gala_  
 _At the Gala_

A fanfare played out from the castle as they all saw the Wonderbolts fly overhead, pulling off a performance for those watching from inside the castle or walking toward the castle.

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _Been dreamin'_  
 _I've been waitin'_  
 _To fly with those great ponies_  
 _The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks_  
 _Spinning round and having kicks_  
 _Perform for crowds of thousands_  
 _They'll shower us with diamonds_  
 _The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala!_  
 _[Choir]_  
 _All we've longed for_  
 _All we've dreamed_  
 _Our happy ever after_  
 _Finally will all come true_  
 _Right here at the Grand Gala_  
 _At the Gala_  
 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _I am here at the Grand Gala_  
 _For it is the best party_  
 _But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie_  
 _For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree_  
 _Ponies playing_  
 _Ponies dancing_  
 _With me at the Grand Gala!_  
 _[Choir]_  
 _Happiness and laughter at the Gala_  
 _At the Gala_

Flying up at the top of the central spire, Princess Celestia flew over as sparkles were left behind as she made an arch above her castle. As the alicorn disappeared back inside, Sora and Kairi couldn't help but feel like that reminded them of something, but they shrugged it off as it was Twilight's turn to sing.

 _[Twilight Sparkle]_  
 _At the Gala (At the Gala)_  
 _With the Princess (With the Princess)_  
 _Is where I'm going to be (She will be)_  
 _We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (She will see)_  
 _It is going to be so special_  
 _As she takes time just for me (This will be the best night ever!)_  
 _[Choir]_  
 _Into the Gala we must go_  
 _We're ready now, we're all aglow_  
 _Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever_  
 _Into the Gala, now's the time_  
 _We're ready and we look divine!_  
 _[Choir and Fluttershy]_  
 _Into the Gala_  
 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _Meet new friends_  
 _[Choir and Applejack]_  
 _Into the Gala_  
 _[Applejack]_  
 _Sell some apples_  
 _[Choir and Rarity]_  
 _Into the Gala_  
 _[Rarity]_  
 _Find my Prince_  
 _[Choir and Rainbow Dash]_  
 _Prove I'm great_  
 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _As a Wonderbolt is_  
 _Fluttershy: To meet!_  
 _Applejack: To sell!_  
 _Rarity: To find!_  
 _Rainbow Dash: To prove!_  
 _Pinkie Pie: To whoop!_  
 _Twilight Sparkle: To talk!_  
 _[All]_  
 _Into the Gala_  
 _Into the Gala_  
 _And we'll have the best night ever!_  
 _At the Gala!_

"Yeah!" Spike cheered as he slid before the group. "And this is going to be the best night ever, cause we'll be spending time at the Gala-" The Mane Six all sped off in different directions throughout the castle before Spike could finish, wanting to do what they always dreamed to do while at the Grand Galloping Gala, as mentioned in the epic song. "...together...Or not."

As Kairi and Sora walked inside the grand castle, the former new to the palace while the latter only got a small glimpse when he was being "escorted" by Celestia's royal guard to her throne room, the pink unicorn was still reeling from the sudden musical number. "Wow. It's so weird. I felt like singing along with the other ponies during the chorus."

"I know. It's so tempting! It's kind of like that musical Donald, Goofy, and yours truly were a part of in Atlantica." The couple noticed Spike seemed a bit down, sighing dejectedly as he began to walk out of the front doors. "Hey, Spike, where ya going?"

"I'm gonna go down to Donut Joe's," the baby dragon said.

"And not enjoy the Gala?" Sora questioned. "As soon as you got a ticket, you acted like a giddy kid that got a new toy."

"I was actually hoping the others would at least think about hanging out with each other instead of doing what they wish will happen at the Gala." Spike grumbled as he kicked the ground. "Fluttershy wants to meet the animals in Celestia's gardens, but all of them are timid around everypony, especially during the Gala. Applejack won't sell food because there's already food given out at the buffet line, even though what they serve isn't really considered tasty. Rarity wants to meet Blueblood, and she doesn't know who he really is personally unlike me and Twilight. Rainbow wants to hang out with the Wonderbolts, but several hundred ponies already here would already be crowding around them, so she'll have no chance of talking with them for even a second. And Pinkie thinks the Gala's a big party, but it's a FORMAL party."

"...And Twilight's dream, talking to Princess Celestia?" Kairi asked.

"She's pen pals with her via my dragon fire. Even Twilight's wish is just going to fail since everypony's going to want to see Princess Celestia and shake her hoof." Spike rubbed his forehead, slowly getting a headache at the possible outcomes of their friends' disappointments. "I think it's better to just be together with friends and have a good time that have your expectations shot down when you try to have things go your way."

"Oh." Sora and Kairi looked at each other, then back to Spike. "And Celestia probably doesn't want us to do anything to mess up the yearly plans always set up for the Gala."

"You two don't have to worry about me," the dragon assured. "I'd rather be at Donut Joe's than be here at a boring party. I don't want to ruin the others hopes, and you two deserve to enjoy an evening together as a couple. When you're done, just find a building with a big donut on it out in Canterlot. Can't miss it."

The couple watched as Spike head back out in Canterlot, no longer interested in taking part in the formal ball. "Poor Spike. You wouldn't have minded if he came along with us, Sora?"

"No. But I do see he does mean well for the others," Sora said. "Let's just hope the girls don't get too disappointed."

With the night already under way, Sora and Kairi began their evening together in the Gala, though if any of their friends needed any cheering up from their expectations shot down, they can help in any way they could. The first part of the Gala they decided to do was have Kairi officially meet Princess Celestia. There was a big line of nobles that were waiting to meet her, and the line seemed to go on for about a mile. Twilight stood next to the alicorn, unable to spark a conversation with each pony in the line replacing the last every few minutes.

"Wow. Is she really that popular?" Kairi asked.

"Unfortunately." The watched as the last pony that had just shook the princess's hoof walked all the way to the back of the long line to "meet" the princess...again. "Are you kidding me? No wonder the line goes on for so long. These nobles are trying to kiss up to her...Or they just wanted to come to this party just to constantly see Celestia in all her glory." Sora looked back up at the top of the steps, seeing the annoyed look on Twilight's face as her conversations with the princess that moves the sun were always interrupted by a "new" guest. "Huh...Where's Princess Luna?"

"Who's Luna?" Kairi asked.

"Celestia's sister. I helped the girls save her when she had darkness in her heart and was known as Nightmare Moon. She should be here too." Sora took his girlfriend's hoof and guided her up to the steps. "I don't think these "guests" will mind if we cut in line, since I know the princess personally." He ignored the looks and complaints the other ponies in line gave them as they climbed up the steps. "Princess Celestia!"

"Sora. Good to see you personally again," the princess said. "Looking pretty fancy. What happened to your old clothes?"

"Well, I had to wear this monkey suit to fit in a formal gathering," he said, straightening out his bowtie.

"Excuse us!" one of the impatient ponies said in the line. "We were here first!"

"So?" Sora asked as he turned back to the line of annoying nobles. "How many times have all of your "met" the princess more than once? In the past hour?" The one who had spoke to him was about to retort, but he quickly shut his mouth as almost every single one of them couldn't find a response. "Yeah. That's what I thought. How many of you in this line have actually been to this Gala before in the previous years? Show of hooves? Hmm?" To Celestia's and Twilight's shock, several ponies in the line had raised their hooves, some guilty, some with a snobby aire to them. "How about you give other ponies a chance then!? Stop going back in line and spending your whole evening trying to kiss Celestia's royal flanks! It's never gonna happen!"

Many of the guests were appalled by Sora's language, but Celestia brought a hoof to her mouth as she suppressed her laughter from the nobles' reactions. Since a majority of them were disgusted by the pegasus's behavior, most of the line had dispersed, leaving only the actual first time guests to stay and officially meet the princess face to face for the first time.

"That was...quite a surprise," Celestia said, giggling a little. "I couldn't have said it better myself, but I'm not supposed to appear uncouth."

"Then I'm happy to help, your highness." Sora bowed, and as he looked back up, he saw Twilight's shocked expression. "Hopefully I helped your evening a little bit, Twilight."

"You certainly helped mine. Ugh, I loathe the Gala when it comes around every year." The lavender unicorn looked up at her mentor in even more shock, her jaw nearly dropping to the ground. "I always stand around in one spot, which is always right here, greeting ponies left and right. I'd also like to join the party too."

"What about your sister?" Sora asked. "Shouldn't you two switch places every once in a while?"

The princess's glee quickly turned into sadness, her eyes looking up to a section of the castle. "...Luna's...not going to be at the Gala. She's still afraid to know how everypony else will react seeing her return." She sighed sadly and shook her head. "Ponyville may had been accepting of her coming back, but Canterlot is not really a good place to make herself known...The nobles here are..."

"Stuck up and will try to get rid of your sister when she's been cured?" Celestia nodded. "Yeah. After what happened to me, I can see just how paranoid your guards can be in a crisis. And that one stallion really loved to beat me up when I was clearly in chains and willing to receive my judgement."

"I know in time they will accept her, but she has missed out on over a thousand years of time while she was banished. Not only has she just recently recovered from her depression from the darkness affecting her, but it's a struggle to get her caught up with the changes of today." Sora, Kairi, and Twilight could understand Luna's struggle. They couldn't imagine how difficult it was to be in one point in time, then be thrust forward or back several years to try and fit back into what changes had been made. "Maybe one day, she'll feel confident enough to reveal herself to the kingdom and everypony will look past her crimes."

"Well, I hope she can pull through," Sora said. "After all, even after a thousand years of being Nightmare Moon and having that darkness in her, she was able to fight it back with her inner light before it was too late."

"And I can't thank you, Twilight, and your friends for saving her." The pegasus gave a toothy grin as he brought his forelegs behind his head. Celestia's mood lightened a little, looking down at Kairi, who was too busy looking at the alicorn's flowing mane. "And is this Kairi?"

"Oh, yeah! Introductions! How rude of me." Sora grabbed the awed unicorn's hoof and gently pulled her forward. "Princess Celestia, this is my long-time friend, and girlfriend, Kairi. Kairi, meet Celestia, the ruler of Equestria."

"It's nice to meet you, Kairi." Celestia held out a hoof to shake Kairi's, but the pink unicorn kept looking at her hair. "...Is there something the matter?"

"...How is your mane doing that?" Kairi asked, which brought out a delighted chuckle out of the alicorn.

"Magic," she simply answered.

Kairi was about to reach a hoof out to touch Celestia's mane to feel if it was actually her hair, but Sora gently lowered her hoof back down. "Easy, Kairi. Restrain that inner child of yours."

"I just wanted to see if it's really her hair or if it was ethereal," the unicorn pouted.

"Maybe when we're not surrounded by hundreds of other guests and making things seem awkward." He gently patted her her hoof. "Come on. Let's take a look around the castle and enjoy ourselves. You and Twilight enjoy your little chats, with hopefully no more interrupting nobles that want to be all over you, Celestia."

The couple headed down the stairs and wandered off to another part of the the Gala, leaving the princess and her student with only a few actual ponies who were new to the Gala. "With Sora's little bit of help, I don't think I'll have as many guests to come up and shake my hoof this year. After this group, how about we walk around and we can talk about everything, Twilight?"

"...Sounds great, princess," Twilight said, still pretty shocked at what she had heard from Celestia about the Gala, but was thankful for Sora helping make her evening better.

Sora and Kairi wandered around the castle, the Gala mostly packed with rich nobles in each area. The Gala tickets have to be pretty expensive for anyone who wants to be in a fancy castle party like this. Many of them seemed to be around the popular settings of the castle, which happens to be Princess Celestia herself and the Wonderbolts. It seemed like the nobles only cared about business deals and promotional deals for them to earn more money or increase their business.

They could clearly see the VIP section where the Wonderbolts were, and it looked like the red velvet rope fence surrounding them was full to bursting. Rainbow Dash was going to have a difficult time trying to get their attention after all, seeing the pegasus mare trying to talk to them and try to impress them with randomly small tricks. There was no way the couple could help her out with that, or with Fluttershy as she was in the gardens trying to find any of the animals that live there. While walking outside to get some fresh air, they saw the yellow pegasus trying to befriend them, only to be too excited and scare them off as she rushed toward them.

They also spotted Rarity with the prince she had talked about, also being Celestia's nephew. He was a white unicorn with light auburn hair, wearing a black tuxedo vest and a blue bowtie. The two unicorns were over by a rose bush in the garden, though as the stallion plucked a rose, instead of giving it to the fashionista, he instead put it in his vest pocket. She looked a bit upset as Blueblood looked happy with himself, oblivious to Rarity's shock. So much for being the perfect prince she wanted.

While in the garden, Sora grabbed a luxurious pillow, plenty of them stacked up near the doors for those who wish to take a seat outside to enjoy the scenery. Finding a good spot, he laid the pillow down, letting Kairi sit down on it so she doesn't ruin her dress. He sat next to her as they looked at the beautiful gardens, watching the night sky, the pink unicorn resting her head against the stallion's shoulder.

"Such a beautiful night for a ball like tonight," Kairi said, breaking their silence. "I didn't think pegasi would actually control the weather, but after seeing that weather factory in Cloudsdale, it's pretty amazing."

"At least you didn't say out loud that it's impossible to control the weather. I embarrassed myself in front of Rainbow Dash and a few others in Ponyville." Sora let out a sheepish chuckle. "Boy, did I look stupid when I actually jumped on a cloud for the first time."

"You should have learned a little bit about Equestria while you were here. There was a library." The pegasus groaned, drooping his head in irritation.

"I completely forgot to do any research." Kairi giggled, nuzzling Sora to make him feel better. "I usually hate studying."

"Unless the book has pictures or if you're learning new fighting skills or magic spells," Kairi teased, making Sora grumble.

"Yeah, yeah." He gently draped a wing around her back, pulling her closer as he grinned. "That's why you're the smart one."

"I know." Kairi leaned closer and gave Sora a kiss on the cheek, feeling his wing gently rub her side. They stayed cuddled close together, enjoying the quiet of the garden. Rarity and Blueblood had moved elsewhere in the castle, hoping the mare's wish won't give him the prince he dreamed who had the personality of a selfish jerk. The silence was broken again, only this time by Kairi's growling stomach. "...Hehe. I forgot to eat breakfast today."

"Or lunch by the sound of that growling monster of a stomach." That comment earned Sora a light smack on the snout, grinning goofily at the playful glare Kairi gave him. "I'm just joking. Come on. Let's see if Applejack's got some good food. I'd rather have something tasty than eat a bland meal that's an eighth of a serving size."

"Alright. But you're paying." The two stood up, the stallion picking up the comfy pillow, and they headed back inside the castle to find where Applejack had set up her apple stand, Sora placing the pillow back with the others before walking in.

It took Sora and Kairi a while to find where Applejack had set up her stand filled with delicious apple goods made from the freshly grown trees in Sweet Apple Acres. She had set up her stand on the other side of the castle, and Sora wondered how she even brought all her food and built a stand when she didn't bring anything in the carriage. However the farm mare pulled it off, he was more concerned about getting some food for him and his girlfriend, and they were going to get some.

"Hey, Applejack!" Sora called out, getting her attention. Applejack wasn't all that happy, and there was still a plethora of baked goods still set up on the shelves of her stand. "Working hard, or hardly working?"

"Barely made any sales," Applejack complained. "All Ah got was one sale, and it was an apple pie. That was it."

"Well, now you got three total sales." The pegasus pulled out some bits and laid them down on the counter. "A couple apple fritters, my good madame."

"At least y'all are havin' fun." The earth pony grabbed a couple fritters and took the bits, the couple grabbing one and digging in to the delicious snack. "Wish everythin' was a whole lot simpler and those snobby ponies actually tasted somethin' with flavor."

"Their loss," Kairi mumbled with a mouthful of apple fritter.

"Kairi, ya'll are a princess, right?" The unicorn ceased nibbling on her food, giving Applejack a monotone stare. "...Well, ya are, right? Sora told me when he talked about ya."

"...I am, but I'm not exactly a princess by title where I'm from. I'm just a girl who was thrust out from her home, losing many memories of where I was born, and found out only a couple years ago that I'm one of seven special princesses whose hearts are made of pure light." Kairi finished up her snack, sighing in satisfaction and sadness. "If you're going to ask how I can help you get more customers, I'm not exactly like the ponies who live here, or are here at this party."

"Shoot. So much for any ideas," Applejack mumbled.

As Sora finished up his fritter, he noticed Rarity and Blueblood approaching the stand, the former more angry than earlier as she leered at the latter. "Hello, Applejack, darling. Any luck with your sales?"

"Sadly, no. Just one other along with Sora and Kairi," Applejack said. "Need somethin'?"

"Two apple fritters, please." While Applejack waited for one of them to pay, Rarity expected Blueblood to pay, but the prince kept clearing her throat, as if expecting HER to pay.

The two white unicorns kept clearing their throats at each other until Rarity gave up and growled. "Don't worry, Rarity. It's on me."

"Wait, hold on a second, Applejack!" Sora said, stopping the farm mare from giving out her food for free, mostly to a pompous prince who wasn't going to pay for himself and a lady. "You're seriously going to let my friend pay for your food?"

"And who are you?" Blueblood asked.

"Someone who finds you completely spoiled, and you're a prince! I think the right thing to do for a lady is to be a gentlema-err, gentlecolt and buy your date and yourself food, with your own money." The unicorn stallion scoffed, Sora's words ignored by the spoiled and immature prince.

"As if I, a prince, will pay for some hussy's meal." The mares' jaws dropped, Rarity highly appalled, while Sora leered at Blueblood. "I pay for nothing. And...eck. Is that commoner food? My taste buds will not taste anything made by a filthy peasant. I'm going to get me some hors d'oeuvres at the buffet line." Before the stallion could go any further, Sora stomped down hard on his tail, making him yelp in pain. "Get off of my tail, you horrid, lanky brute!"

"...I'm sorry. But, do you mind repeating what you just called both my friends?" the teen asked, his voice low and threatening. "My unicorn friend who wished to find her perfect prince, and my earth pony friend who is also my boss and proprietor of this food, which she and many other farm families grow to feed your ungrateful stomachs?"

"Are you deaf!? I said let go before I have you thrown in the dungeons, you stupid-" Sora summoned his Keyblade, holding it up to the racist and spoiled brat of a grown stallion, shutting him up as he whimpered in fright and confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you going to call me? Hmm?" Sora asked, pressing the blade up to his neck, despite his Kingdom Key was more rounded than flat and sharp. "Do you have any idea just who you insulted, you pitiful excuse of a stallion!? You have just spat on the Elements of Generosity and Honesty, two of six mares who are known as the Elements of Harmony, are here at the Gala, and are the heroes who stopped Nightmare Moon! Out of the worst pricks I've known in the past, you are by far the worst, and you haven't even swung a punch at me!...That's a new record."

"H-How...? W-Where did that-" Sora began stomping down on Blueblood's tail again, making him yelp and whimper as Rarity and Applejack stared at the Keyblade wielder in shock.

"Pay attention to what I'm saying, not what you're seeing!" he shouted. "I know someone who was a prince, but he turned into a monster, yet he has more class than you do! I'm going to give you until the count of three to apologize to these two mares, these two HEROES for your KINGDOM that saved YOUR SPOILED BUTT and everyone else from a madpony who had lost control of her emotions, and you better behave like a proper prince!"

"Sora, stop," Kairi said calmly, gently moving his Keyblade away from the terrified stallion. "Calm down. Take a few deep breaths."

"Kairi-" The pink unicorn quickly shushed him, gently pressing her forehead against his, putting all his focus on her.

"I know. What he said is inexcusable. Let me handle this." Sora managed to calm down, but he still held his gaze on the unicorn stallion. He lifted his hoof that held his tail down hard into the ground, but before he could run away, Kairi held him still with her aura, walking in front of him until she was in his line of sight. "What is your name?"

"...B-B-Blueblood?" the prince squeaked.

"Blueblood." Kairi went silent for a few seconds, only to lift up a hoof and smack Blueblood hard in the face, leaving behind a red hoofmark on his cheek. "You should know better than to speak to girls like that. You're supposed to be a prince, yet you're acting like your five years old, thinking he can get everything he wants at the drop of a hat, relying on the silver spoon born in your mouth. You need to learn some manners and show respect to others, even if they're complete strangers to you."

"W-Why did you-" Kairi raised her hoof again as a warning, silencing Blueblood, not wanting to get slapped again by the even scarier unicorn scolding him.

"Blueblood, I'm going to give you two different choices," she said. "Either you apologize, to all of us, for your rude behavior and act like a mature prince mares expect to see you as, including Princess Celestia, or you can continue acting like this and have your name tarnished by two ponies who helped saved Equestria, destroying your reputation by being the immature brat who insults the opposite gender and those of lower classes than you."

The prince gulped nervously, looking at Applejack, then Rarity, then Sora, regretting looking at the pegasus stallion still glaring at him. He began sweating as the Keyblade wielder tapped his Keyblade against his hoof. More concerned about the fear of what Kairi would do to him rather than Sora's threatening stare, he turned to face the two mares he insulted.

"...I-I apologize f-f-for i-insulting you two...l-lovely mares...I-I-I s-should not have s-said those w-w-words, a-and I am a disgrace as a...p-prince." Blueblood gave a nervous, terrified grin, though they knew he was apologizing because he was scared, not out of actual sincerity. "I-I'll buy us those...d-d-delicious a-apple fritters, m-miss..."

"...You know what? Forget it, Prince Blueblood," Rarity said. "I expected you to be the prince I dreamed of meeting, where I could at least get to know you during the Gala and maybe we might like each other. Instead, I met the real you, a pompous little colt who speaks out of line and shows no respect to mares or anypony who is not royalty or of noble birth." The fashionista approached Blueblood, his smile dropping as he shivered in fear, scared of getting hit by someone else. "If there is a mare out there who actually likes you and can tolerate your immaturity and rude behavior...I wish her the best of luck."

Rarity walked off and headed to another part of the castle to enjoy the rest of her evening without her perfect prince. Blueblood stood in silence, watching her leave, then turned to look at the remaining ponies that had watched him get shot down by the mare that once liked him and now wants nothing to do with him. He felt humiliated, and he knows he deserved it. He felt like Sora should have done something physically violent to him rather than be scolded and told off. Sighing, he approached Applejack's stand, pulling out a few bits.

"May I have that last apple pie, please?" he asked.

"...Uhh, sure." Applejack took the bits and gave Blueblood the last pie on display.

"Thank you." Holding the pie in his magic, instead of eating it, he instead slammed the tin in his face, smearing the pastry all over his head. Pulling the tin away, his mane and face were covered in pie, some of it dripping down to his bowtie and vest. As he looked back at the others, they were kind of shocked to see him slam a pie at himself. "...I think this is a suitable punishment to fit my uncouth behavior..." Blueblood instinctively licked his lips, tasting the ruined pastry he smeared on himself. "...It's not that bad."

The self-punished prince placed the tin down on the counter of the stand and walked off, ignoring the odd looks from the other guests at the Gala. "...Uhh, ok?" Sora looked at Kairi and Applejack, all of them utterly speechless. "That was...weird..."

"Sure was..." Applejack looked back at her wares. "At least Ah know now why nopony's buyin' may apples. Ah'm gonna need to make somethin' fancy that Ah know they'll come to."

The farm mare closed up her stand and wheeled it inside the castle, planning to make something fancy for the nobles to sell as she tried to find the kitchen.

Sora and Kairi stood around in the ballroom, listening to a random song Pinkie had asked the orchestra to play, which she called the Pony Pokey. It was definitely not suitable music to play for the Gala, and many of the nobles present didn't seem to like the party pony's idea of a good party, only ruining the fancy ball by being loud, rambunctious, and wild. Even though she had been told that this was a formal party, she still insisted on making it a bash.

The couple were sipping some punch as they watched Pinkie try to make the ballroom into a dance club, somehow pulling out a DJ booth from behind the stage the orchestra was on and ruining their piece. Sora and Kairi were in an awkward silence after what had happened with Blueblood. The pegasus didn't know if his girlfriend was mad at him for blowing up on the prince and threatened him to apologize for insulting Rarity and Applejack. Granted, he did deserve to have been scolded and slapped sense into his empty brain for his rude behavior, but Sora went a bit too far, which was unlike him.

"Sora?" He looked up from the floor and at Kairi. "You've been really quiet...and a little distant after what happened earlier."

"...Sorry. I kind of lost it back there." Sora placed his punch down on the table they sat next to, slowly rubbing his forehead. "I was getting sick of hearing him talk like that...Though, I guess I overreacted a bit, huh?"

"A little," Kairi admitted. "But Rarity looked like she was about to kick him where the sun doesn't shine if you didn't intervene. Heck, I was about to threaten him with my own Keyblade after he insulted her, right in her face."

"At least you stopped me from going too far," Sora mumbled.

A while later, Pinkie ended up going crazy, cranking up the volume on the DJ booth and forcing the nobles to try to dance like her. As she got the party started in the formal ball, Applejack came walking in, pushing a cart that held a giant apple cake to appeal to the tastes of the rich ponies.

"WHOO HOO!" Pinkie shouted. "STAGE DIVE!"

The party mare leapt up into the air, accidentally falling down on the cart Applejack was pushing, sending the large cake flying into the air. Everyone in the ballroom watched it soar up and fall, where Rarity wound up in its trajectory as she entered the doorway.

"Rarity, look out!" Sora warned, but it was too late to save her, the icing exploding around her and ruining her Gala dress.

"AHH! Of all the worst luck!" Rarity ended up slipping on the frosting, slipping and sliding against a statue nearby, sending it teetering back and forth.

It soon began to fall, threatening to crush some of the unfortunate guests, only for Rainbow Dash to come flying in and catch it on her back. She grinned as she seemed to have impressed the Wonderbolts from the other end of the room, but she began to lose her balance with the heavy statue tilting over. Sora flew in and tried to help her, keeping it balanced before the cyan mare caused more damage than there already was.

"Sora, back off! I got it!" Rainbow said.

"No you don't! You were about to drop it!" While the Keyblade wielder tried to keep it steady, Rainbow moved a hoof to regain her footing, only to accidentally step on some splattered icing and slip up.

"Whoa!" She began staggering, Sora trying to lift the statue off of her, only to be backed up into a pedestal, knocking it over along with several others.

"Oh crap." Luckily, no one else was around as the pedastals were all crumbled to pieces around the two pegasi. The statue soon broke in half, their attempts to save it fruitless as the ballroom was now a mess. Sora noticed Twilight and Celestia walking in, shocked to see the state of the room. "Urgh...Can things get any worse?" As the teen decided to tempt fate with a question he should never dare ask, the ground began to shake. Outside in the gardens, everyone heard what sounded like a stampede heading toward the ballroom. "Me and my big mouth."

The wall burst open as several different animals ran inside, scared by something as they ran amok in the castle. Behind the slowly dissipating dust of the destroyed wall was Fluttershy, her mane and dress a frazzled mess, and she was outright terrifying as she had an enraged expression on her face.

"You're...going to LOVE MEEEEEEEE!" Fluttershy shouted, only scaring the animals more.

"...Well, guess that's our cue to get out of here!" With the Gala's guests in a panic, Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the girls quickly fled from the castle, their best night ever having been turned into the worst night ever.

After escaping from the castle, the group walked down the streets of Canterlot to find Spike. They found Donut Joe's donut shop, Twilight leading them to where it was since she was a local of the city. Entering the establishment, run by the unicorn stallion that still ran his bakery late in the night, they spotted the baby dragon sitting by himself on a stool, his face covered with sprinkles as he dunked a donut into a glass of milk. Their entrance caught his attention, all of them sitting around a table with a baker's dozen of donuts, the ponies retelling everything that had happened at the Gala for Spike.

"Wow. That has got to be the worst night ever," the baby dragon said.

"It sure was." They all turned to the entrance of the bakery, surprised to see Celestia not at the castle and approached them. "But it was one of the most exciting Galas I have ever been a part of."

"Exciting!?" Twilight exclaimed. "It was a disaster! We nearly destroyed your castle!"

"Define 'we', Twilight, cause you and Kairi weren't a part of the destruction," Sora said, earning him a nudge in the side by his girlfriend. "Hey, it's true. You two were innocent."

"Even though everything you all had expected didn't go as planned, it didn't turn out so bad, right?" Celestia asked.

"I think you're right, Princess Celestia," Twilight said. "Friends can make the worst of times turn into something amazing."

"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed. "We probably should have all just hung out! I mean, the party was so boring! Did you see the entertainment we got!?"

"That's exactly what I was trying to say before you six ran off," Spike said as he munched on another donut.

"Being together now after going through the Gala really was the best night ever." The girls all agreed with Twilight as they enjoyed the rest of their evening.

As it got late, Sora pulled the still enchanted apple carriage along the road back to Ponyville. It was a really tiring walk back, but they finally made it back home. He dropped each of the mares off at their homes, taking the time to grab his casual clothes at Applejack's farmhouse, then brought Kairi to where her Gummi ship rested outside the town. After Kairi stepped out of the carriage, the enchantment wore off, turning it back into an apple.

"Huh. Midnight snack." Sora chomped down on the apple, spitting out the core as he helped escort the exhausted pink unicorn inside her ship. "You had a good time?"

"Aside from that disaster and Blueblood's attitude, I did a little bit." Inside the ship, Kairi carefully took off her Gala dress while Sora stripped out of his. "That was the first time I ever went to a ball."

"Yeah." Sora's eyes widened, slapping himself in the forehead. "Oh darn it. We didn't even get the chance to share a dance."

"We can do that tomorrow." Kairi yawned, climbing into her bed and got herself comfortable. "I hope one of the girls has some romantic music to play."

"I'll ask Rarity. She's the helpless romantic out of all of us." As the stallion chuckled, he felt his hoof being dragged by the unicorn's white aura toward the bed, forcing him to lay down next to her.

Kairi snuggled against Sora, sighing contently as she fell right to sleep. He himself yawned, wrapping his hooves around her, giving Kairi a kiss on the forehead as he fell asleep. It was a night none of them would ever forget, and they hoped that the next year, if both Keyblade wielders were able to be invited again, would be even better.


	27. The Return of Harmony part 1

It's been a few days since the Grand Galloping Gala. News about how chaotic the fancy ball was spread out throughout Equestria, which Celestia had apparently deemed it the best gala when the ponies that "caused" the disasters in the castle were bold enough to change traditions of how the Gala was for the past several centuries. She had decided to invited the Elements of Harmony and any of their friends again to make another exciting Gala that can be entertaining for any guest, not just the nobles rich enough to buy at least ten of those golden tickets.

Since the Gala was over, Kairi unfortunately had to leave Equestria, if only for a little while. She still had a duty to uphold to protect the worlds, and if Riku found out she had been in Equestria for about a month slacking off, she wasn't going to hear the end of it. She promised to return, along with some Gummi Blocks for Sora to recreate his own ship, though she was going to have to make sure he built it right so that it wouldn't blow up on him again.

Today was just another average day for Sora, working on the orchard and helping Applejack and her family with the chores. Apple Bloom was up in Canterlot on a field trip with her class, taking a tour around the castle to learn a bit about some history of their kingdom. While the teen was busy working on watering the trees, something else rained down on them, the water looking brownish.

"What the heck?" He looked up and saw a strange pink cloud raining the liquid down on him and the trees. Some of it got on his tongue, his eyes widening in shock and confusion. "Chocolate milk? Why's that cloud raining chocolate milk?" Figuring this had to be some kind of weird prank, he flew up to the cloud. "Ha ha, Rainbow Dash. A cloud raining chocolate milk. How did you and Pinkie come up with that?"

As he reached the top of the cloud, there was no sign of the pegasus around. He then began to smell cotton candy, and it was coming from the oddly colored pink cloud. Sora pressed a hoof down on it, feeling the odd stickiness coming from it as he pulled a chunk off. He gave the piece of cloud a small nibble, feeling chocolate milk spurt in his mouth while tasting strawberry cotton candy.

"...Ok...That's actually a really good prank. A bit scary, but tasty." Down below, he heard popping sounds and thuds. Looking down at the trees, his jaw dropped as the apples on the branches had grown to a gargantuan size, bending the trees over with their weight. And the sound of the popping came from the cornfield near the Apple family home, the corn turning into popcorn and flooding the field, along with Applejack struggling to swim out of it. "On second thought, this isn't a prank. There's no way Pinkie could do all of that." A stampede ran by the trees, a large group of rabbits running by, with extremely long legs. Sora's eye twitched as all this randomness was bringing back Wonderland flashbacks. "What is happening!?"

Getting his answer, Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hoof and shot out a flash of light, a letter from Princess Celestia falling in his hoof. He quickly opened it, hoping the alicorn can give him some clue as to all of this nonsensical chaos.

 _Sora,_

 _Find Twilight and the others and head to Canterlot immediately. You need the Elements of Harmony. I'll explain everything once you all arrive at the castle._  
 _Princess Celestia_

"Ok, whatever you say, princess!" Discarding the brief letter, Sora flew down to gather the girls, avoiding the cotton candy clouds and any other random thing that could pop up and delay him.

Celestia paced around the grand hall, waiting for the bearers of the Elements of Harmony and Sora to arrive. She looked up at the murals on the windows, mostly at the one with the strange chimera controlling the ponies beneath it like puppets. After almost an hour after she had sent Sora her message, he and the Mane Six ran into the hallway where she was pacing.

"Princess Celestia, what's happening!?" Twilight asked. "I tried to use my fail-safe spell to stop everything that's been going on, but it failed!"

"I have called all of you here for an important reason," Celestia said. "It seems that an old foe of mine has been freed from his imprisonment, and I alone cannot stop him. It has been a thousand years since his defeat, but he has returned." She looked up at one of the murals, the others following her gaze. "Discord, a being of chaotic power, causing disharmony and havoc all over Equestria."

Sora did recognize the mural, passing by it when he was taken captive. That odd creature controlling the ponies beneath it must have been Discord, which would make sense with all the chaos in Ponyville. There were other murals about him, especially one with him grayed out, as if he was turned to stone.

"He broke free?" Sora asked.

"I thought that the spell Luna and I cast on him using the Elements of Harmony would have kept him as a stone statue forever, but they are no longer in out power anymore. The spell has been broken, and he was able to escape." Celestia lead the group down the halls until they reached a tower connected to the corridor, a sealed door that seemed to hold what they expected were the Elements of Harmony. "With the elements returned to us, I've kept them here in this high-security safe, where nopony can access them except myself. Now, I ask you and your friends, Twilight, to wield the Elements of Harmony and defeat Discord before he thrusts this our world into chaos."

"But why us?" Twilight asked.

"Hey! Look at this!" Pinkie exclaimed as she pointed at a mural that looked like it was made recently. "We're famous super heroes!"

On the window, it showed the mares and Sora on the ground, Nightmare Moon flying above them as a rainbow aura surrounded her, which was supposed to be the rainbow lights that were shot out from the Elements of Harmony. The girls wore their elements, a colored beam of light matching their gems shining from their necklaces and crown, while Sora had his Keyblade pointed up above him, shooting a white light into the aura with the others. A dark cloud was seen seeping out from the Mare in the Moon as it was destroyed by the light.

"Twilight, you and the others showed the potential to being the Elements of Harmony." They turned back to Celestia after looking at the mural commemorating all of their efforts on the Summer Sun Celebration. "Because of the magic of friendship you had harnessed, you were able to save my sister and wield the elements. And with Sora's help, their power was strong enough to free Luna from the darkness in her heart. I knew you could help her, and I know now that you all will be able to stop Discord before he causes more trouble throughout the world.

"You can count on us, Celestia," Sora said. "We'll stop Discord before he-" Pinkie suddenly pounced on the teen's back, her weight making him collapse to the ground as she faced the rest of their friends.

"Wait! Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain!" the mare said. "Think about it! Endless supplies of chocolate rain coming from the heavens! It's my life-long dream to live in a candy covered world, and it's coming true!"

Sora flipped Pinkie off of him, flicking her nose and making her whimper. "No. Bad Pinkie. Chaos bad."

While the pink earth pony wilted, Celestia looked at the safe containing the Elements of Harmony. She stuck her horn in an indent in the sun etched in the center of the door, casting a spell into it as her horn glowed. She pulled away as the door itself began glowing the same aura as her magic. With the door opened, the safe revealed a pedestal with a blue chest, Rarity's eyes sparkling at the glimmering box. The alicorn held the box with her levitation and held it out to them.

"Take the Elements of Harmony, and use their power. You are Equestria's only hope." She opened the box, but the elements weren't inside. Celestia gasped and dropped the chest. "B-But how...? That chamber is protect by a powerful spell only I can unlock!"

Suddenly, they heard laughter echo in the room, everyone looking around to find out where it was coming from. _"Oh, Celestia. Do you not recall what I am capable of doing?"_

"Discord," the alicorn growled, looking around the corridor to find him, glaring angrily. "Show yourself!"

 _"So you have missed me, Tia."_ Sora summoned his Keyblade as he looked around. He felt something around them, sitting in one of the windows. He soon spotted the chaotic deity, disguised as part of the murals in one of the windows. _"I sure missed you."_

"What have you done with the Elements of Harmony!?" Discord flew into another mural, hovering around the window where the seven ponies stopped Nightmare Moon.

 _"I took them,"_ he simply answered. Discord began poking around Sora's image, his eyes trailing up to look at the stallion glaring at him. _"And there was an added edition to the Elements of Harmony, too."_

"You seem to be nothing but talk, Discord!" Sora exclaimed. "How about you show yourself and take me on one-on-one instead of hiding in the window!?"

 _"I'm not a fool, Sora."_ The ponies gasped in shock as he had said the Keyblade wielder's name without even knowing it, but the pegasus stallion wasn't deterred in the slightest. _"That's right! I know just about everything about you all, including who each element each of these mares own: Twilight Sparkle is Magic, Fluttershy is Kindness, Applejack is Honesty, Rainbow Dash is Loyalty, Rarity is Generosity, and Pinkie Pie is Laughter, my personal favorite."_

"So what? Are you actually scared of me? That's pretty pathetic coming from a freakshow that can control anything," Sora mocked, goading Discord to come out.

 _"Oh, why thank you for the lovely compliment, but I'm not afraid in the slightest."_ Discord snapped his fingers, stealing Sora's Keyblade out from his hooves. He swung the odd weapon as he examined it, which quickly came back to the teen. _"Hmmm...What otherworldly magic...You might be more troublesome than you look."_

"I get that quite a lot. Now, how about you tell us where you took the Elements of Harmony before I find a way to jump in there and force you to talk!?" Discord sighed in annoyance as he floated back to where he first appeared.

 _"Might as well, but I'll tell you...via riddle."_ The chaotic being chuckled as he tapped his claw's and paw's fingers together. _"To retrieve your missing elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began."_

Discord's mural flashed as it was now once again a permanent piece on the window, his laughter echoing as he disappeared. "What did he mean by that?" Rainbow asked.

"'Twists and turns...Back where you began...'" Twilight looked out the window and spotted the hedge maze out in the gardens. "...Wait. I think I know where he hid them! In the hedge maze in the castle garden!"

"That close to the castle? Knowing who were able to use the Elements of Harmony?" Sora didn't think that the maze was where someone like Discord would hide artifacts that could easily kill him or turn him to stone.

"It's the only lead we have. Let's find the elements and stop Discord!" The teen shrugged, unable to think of anything else Discord had meant in his riddle, but he followed after the others as they ran out and to the labyrinth.

Staring at the entrance to the tall hedge maze, Sora felt that this must have been some kind of elaborate trap. Considering the amount of villains he's faced in the past who were smarter than they seemed, there was no way Discord could have placed the Elements of Harmony so close to where they were. He tried to figure out his riddle, but he couldn't find the solution. And if he knew everything about them, through some unknown means while he was encased in stone, then he must have known they would have blindly gone for the closest location.

"Twilight, are you sure Discord hid the Elements of Harmony in a hedge maze?" Sora asked.

"He had to. The labyrinth is full of twists and turns, and they have to be somewhere in there in the dead ends," Twilight figured.

"But that last part of his riddle doesn't fit. 'Find the elements back where you began.' That would mean they have to appear at the entrance of the maze after going through whatever he's set up in there." Sora thought hard, but there was nothing else he could think of that fit his cryptic puzzle.

"Well, if they're in there, then Discord forgot about the three pegasi that can fly." Rainbow Dash flew up into the air. "We'll get those Elements of Harmony in no time at all!" Suddenly, her wings flashed and disappeared from her sides, causing her to fall back to the ground before she even made it over the hedges. "Ow...W-What!? My wings!"

Fluttershy's wings disappeared too, the timid mare screaming in fright as she looked at her back. Twilight's and Rarity's horns also disappeared, both unicorns screaming as they lost their ability to use magic. Sora looked back at his own sides, watching his own wings disappear, leaving everyone an earth pony. He was a lot more calm about it since he was born without having wings. Soon, they heard Discord's uncontrollable echo around them, the being of chaos appearing before them, clutching his sides.

"Y-You should see the looks on your faces!" Discord cackled as he rolled around in the air.

"Then you should see my face." Sora summoned his Keyblade and flung it using Strike Raid, smacking the chaotic chimera, flipping him around in the opposite direction. "Give back our lost appendages!"

Discord stopped spinning and leered at Sora. "So, you want to play rough, do you? You're already breaking the rules before I explained why I took away your wings and horns." He snapped his fingers, causing the teen's Keyblade to disappear. Sora tried to call it again, but he couldn't. "If you want to find your precious Elements of Harmony, then you will follow these rules: Number one, no flying, no magic, and no Keyblade."

"How do you know what it's called!?" Sora questioned.

"Word travels fast when you're a living statue trapped in her royal sun butt's garden for a millenium." The teen had to slap himself in the face, unable to believe Celestia would actually keep Discord, an unstoppable creature with the power to defy logic and cause chaos, as a lawn ornament. "Number two, every single one of you has to play, otherwise this little hunt is over, and I win."

Discord snapping his fingers and disappeared, leaving the wingless pegasi and hornless unicorns at the entrance of the labyrinth. "Wow. He got really mad after you hit him, Sora," Pinkie said.

"Because he knew I actually did some damage to him. He may seem powerful, but my Keyblade can deal with just about anything aside from the Heartless and Nobodies." Sora looked down at his hoof, shaking his head. "I can handle myself without it. Let's just go in there, stick together, and find the Elements of Harmony." Just as they all stepped forward, a large hedge popped up behind them, trapping them in the maze, along with several more that shot up between them all, splitting them apart on separate pathways in the now expansive maze of shrubbery. "Or he's going to split us up..."

"Everypony, head for the center of the maze!" Twilight shouted. "Find your Element of Harmony if you can and regroup in the middle!"

Everyone, except for Fluttershy, who was scared out of her mind, nodded and ran down the path they were forced to run down. Sora ran down his path, which was oddly enough just a straight line that seemed to go on forever. After only making it what he felt was halfway through the endless path, he stopped and looked up.

"This is ridiculous. Did he alter the maze?" The teen groaned. "It's like Wonderland all over again. As long as he doesn't give me a bottle that I have to drink that shrinks me to the size of a mouse, I'm good." Sora leapt up high in the air to get a better vantage point, only to slam his head on an invisible ceiling at the height of the hedges. He fell on his rump, rubbing his sore head. "Well, so much for that plan. He really wants us to go through this maze. How is this a maze if there's only one direction!?"

Up ahead in the direction he was running, a doorway appeared out of nowhere. When Sora heard the door appear, he stared at it, finding it familiar. It was exactly like the door he had seen in that dream and before he fought Ansem years ago. Whatever tricks Discord had for him, he wasn't going to be fooled that easily. Taking the challenge, Sora opened the door and walked in, ignoring the blinding lights shining through the doorway.

(Dive into the Heart)

As soon as Sora's vision returned after passing through the doorway, the teen gasped at where he was now. "No way..." He was looking out at the sea on Destiny Islands, where his and Kairi's secret place was. The sky was dark, just like it was when the Heartless first came and destroyed his home. While looking around, he noticed he was back as a human. "...Wait. This is just an illusion. Discord's trying to trick me. This isn't real. I'm still in Equestria."

Lightning struck in the distance as thunder rumbled out over the ocean, the teen feeling a shiver up his spine as the atmosphere reminded him of that fateful day. The Heartless appeared, he was split up from Riku and Kairi, found the Keyblade, and lost his home. It was a scary evening, his adventure truly began under the setting of this dreary sky and dark tone. Sora walked along the shore, wondering where the exit is in this illusion of his home.

"Quite a lovely home you have here." Sora gasped and turned around, finding Discord having appeared behind him. "Like what I've done with the place?"

"Discord!" The teen tried to summon his Keyblade, but it wouldn't come to him.

"No need to be violent, Sora," the chaotic creature said. "Besides, that really hurt, just hurling that Keyblade at me."

"Good! I'm and eager to give you more of a beating!" Sora cracked his knuckles, deciding to go against Discord with just his fists if he can't call his Keyblade by the chimera's magic.

"Naive, bold, and outright stupid." Discord snapped his fingers, summoning hundreds of Shadows that surrounded the Keyblade wielder. "How a child like you managed to save everyone from certain destruction by Heartless, I'll never know."

"How do you know so much about me!?" Sora asked, staying far away from the Shadows, having no clue if they really were real or were fakes. "Who are you!?"

"I believe the question you wish to ask is 'What I am?' And to answer that, I'm a draconequus. And I can read your mind like an open book." Another snap of his talons, a book appearing with an insulting illustration of Sora appeared. It had him in a terribly drawn style, looking angry as his mouth was wide open, with sharp jagged teeth. "And quite literally too. You've been on quite the adventure in every single world in the cosmos."

"Right. So you break all sense of logic. You're Pinkie Pie with unstoppable power," Sora said, leaping back as a Shadow tried to lunge at him.

"Yes. I know...but you're not all that innocent, are you?" Discord's question brought the teen's attention to him. "Turns out you're hiding a...'dark' secret from all your friends. Except your little girlfriend."

"...W-What are you talking about?" Discord snapped his fingers, sending Sora through a portal of darkness underneath him. He was now in a realm of darkness, seeing nothing but blackness all around him. "Now where am I?"

"Sora, stop!" The teen turned around as he had just heard Riku's voice, the sound of steel clashing with something in the darkness. He heard his best friend grunt as he fell next to Sora through the darkness, his body covered in deep cuts and his clothing was torn. Riku weakly got up on his knees and turned around to his attacker, unaware of his friend right next to him. "Why? How did you turn into this?"

Yellow eyes appeared in the darkness, then lunged toward them. Sora gasped as he watched a dark arm thrust into Riku's chest, the silver-haired teen gasping in shock as they both watched the Heartless pull out his heart. That Heartless was Anti Sora, clutching the shimmering heart in its claws as its victim, Sora's best friend, disappeared in a flash of light.

"...No...No, this isn't real," Sora said, starting to grow terrified as his fears of his darkness hurting his friends. "This is just a trick..."

 **"It's no illusion."** Sora's face went pale and his skin crawled, hearing his own voice coming from the Heartless. It looked up at him, a creepy red smile plastered on its face as it held Riku's heart. **"I am you, Sora...Your darkness, which you are unable to control."** Anti Sora squeezed the heart and shattered it to pieces. **"You cannot control your own darkness, let alone save your friends from yourself."**

The Heartless disappeared in the darkness, laughing maliciously as he ran around the never-ending realm of blackness, Sora cringing as he heard the sounds of all his friends screaming and the sounds of hearts shattering. He tried to tell himself that this was just an illusion, that his friends are all ok and covered his ears from the sounds. It didn't do much to help quiet the destruction of their hearts as they called out to Sora to stop him or scream as their lives were snuffed out. One scream he heard made his heart stop as Kairi came into view, badly injured as she was flung to the ground.

"Kairi!" Sora saw the glowing yellow eyes of his Anti Form staring at him, his grin faint in the darkness he hid in. The teen growled and ran at his darkness. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

He thrust his fist forward, but instead of hitting himself, Sora heard a feminine gasp of pain. When he looked at what he expected was his Anti Form, he stared in horror as he had just thrust his fist through Kairi's chest, his girlfriend staring at him with the terrified eyes. His skin was dark, as well as the rest of his body. Looking behind him, he saw himself looking at them with a dark glint in his eye, smirking at what he was seeing.

"...S-Sora...W-Why...?" He turned back to Kairi, seeing tears roll down her cheeks.

"No..." Against his will, he pulled his arm back and stole Kairi's pure heart of light. He couldn't move to catch her as she fell, her body disappearing in a flurry of lights. "No!" Sora's other hand grabbed the other side of Kairi's heart, both claws squeezing down on the glowing heart. "No! Stop! Please, stop!"

 **"You're not in control anymore,"** Anti Sora said, forced to watch as his own hands rested on his dark claws. **"Your friends will all fall by your own hand. Your darkness is as strong as your light, and your friendships will end when you blow up like the ticking time bomb that you are...And Kairi, our precious lover, will meet her end, even after she believed you could stop me. When you. Just. Can't!"**

The dark version of himself laughed as he squeezed his hands against his, causing Sora to shatter the heart of the girl he loves. Sora's hands shook as Anti Sora had merged his body back into his dark form, bringing him back to normal, but he crushed Kairi's heart with his own hands. Anti Sora's laughter echoed loudly in his head, tears rolling down his face as he believed the illusion was all too real. While lost in his despair, Sora didn't notice he was back in the hedge maze, back to a stallion, staring at the ground while Discord watched the broken pegasus, relishing in his distress.

"Oh, how terrible it must be to have that much darkness waiting to be released and go on a rampage," the draconequus said, his words unheard by the broken teen. "So many friendships, so much heartache...so much pain." He gently poked Sora's forehead with his talons, forcing him to look up at the swirling eyes of Discord. "It's better not to have friends, so you don't hurt them when you lose control of yourself. Safer to live alone in misery than suffer in despair at the losses you'll have by your own hooves."

Sora's eyes began swirling the same was as Discord's, forcefully being hypnotized as he believed in the chaotic being's words. Slowly, his body began to turn slightly monochrome, starting with his tail and leading up to his face. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He didn't want to harm his friends with the darkness inside of him. He wanted to be alone.

 _Giving up already? Come on, Sora! I thought you were stronger than that!_

(Hand in Hand)

Sora's faded colors stopped just before they reached his eyes as he heard Riku's voice.

 _Sora, don't ever change._

Kairi's voice spoke to him, the hypnosis dispelled as his love's words back then brought some sense into him. He remembered the private conversation that had just a month ago, where he admitted to her his feelings, and the fears of his darkness threatening to hurt her. Her reassuring words calmed him, believing he was strong enough to fight back against the Heartless inside of him.

 _Don't give up, Sora!_

 _Come on, Sora!_

Donald and Goofy, the two oddballs who he befriended by pure chance when Sora wound up in Traverse Town after his home was taken by the Heartless. Though they had their spats, he would never want to give them up for anything. His body slowly began to turn back to normal, shocking Discord as his spell was failing.

"What is happening!?" The draconequus began pouring more magic into his spell to fully manipulate Sora, but the voices of his many friends, from home and from the other worlds, kept calling out to him. "Why are you resisting!? You saw your precious little love get slain by your own hoof! You're broken!"

Sora growled, glaring at Discord as he grabbed his claw with both hooves, fighting back against his hypnosis. The words of all his friends echoed in his mind, all of the memories he had in each world, befriending new allies, helping them save their worlds from the Heartless and villains threatening to destroy them, rescuing Riku and Kairi, everything he strived to fight for the safety of everyone he knew. Even the friends he had made here in Equestria that depended on him, that he wanted to help from those with evil intent, which happened to include the draconequus trying to control him.

Discord was unable to pull his arm away, or even teleport away as the stallion fought back against his control. With a grunt, Sora shoved Dicord's talons away from him, keeping a firm grip on his arm as he flipped the lord of chaos over his shoulder, slamming his back down hard to the ground. Lifting him back up, he tossed the dazed deity up in the air, bucking him hard across the endless pathway of the maze the teen was stranded in.

"Nice try, Discord," Sora said, shaking his head as he cleared out the last of the spell out of him. "You can't fool me with your tricks. I know that won't happen to me. I'll never hurt any of my friends! Even without my Keyblade, I'll still fight back!"

He charged after Discord as the draconequus got back up. Growling in defeat, he snapped his fingers, shooting a hedge barricade in front of Sora, making him run into it like a brick wall as he teleported away. Groaning in pain, the teen rubbed his sore nose as part of the walls around him sunk to the ground. Twilight ran up to the now opened passageway, spotting Sora.

"Sora!" The hornless mare nearly tackled Sora as she hugged him tightly. "I heard you shouting. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He cracked his neck, rubbing his head as he slowly began to feel a headache coming on. "Discord tried to lure me into a trap, but I broke free. Trying to hypnotize me and cheat his way to winning...If only I could summon my Keyblade and just burn these hedges."

Twilight looked down at his path, only finding it to be just one straight passage. "You get the easiest section of this labyrinth while the rest of us are running around corners and dead ends?"

"Did you find the others?" The mare shook her head. "Then I have a feeling he might be after the others, with me supposedly being his first victim. Too bad he failed." Sora got up, still feeling a little woozy from the attempted mind control, but he could still stand. "Let's find them before it's too late."

While Sora and Twilight searched around the maze looking for the Elements of Harmony, they did manage to find the other girls. Unfortunately, Discord got to some of them first, and it was not a good time. First was Applejack, finding her talking to herself, and when questioned about who she was speaking with in the large open space of the maze she was found, she lied. And Applejack was a horrible liar, her eyes darting all over the place, away from theirs, scrunching her face.

Next was Pinkie Pie, and it was a nightmare seeing her so angry about everything. She didn't smile, grin, or laugh. And whenever she heard them talking, she would always think they were mocking her and she lashes out verbally at them. Sora had noticed that Applejack and Pinkie Pie's coat and manes were slowly beginning to lose their bright colors and turn gray.

Rarity was next, and they found her lugging around a giant boulder that she thought was a large diamond. Anytime anyone tried to get near her "diamond", the fashionista would leap in front of them and protect it like it was her baby. It was then Sora noticed that how the three mares were behaving. They were acting like the exact opposites of their elements: Applejack was honest, but is now a liar, Pinkie Pie was always happy and bubbly, but now she's all grumpy and angry, and Rarity used to be generous, but now she's hoarding what she thinks is a precious gemstone, really a heavy rock that would break her back, acting like a greedy money grubber.

Fluttershy, for Sora, was by far the worst. The once kind and timid pegasus now acted like a jerk, and her first victim in her manipulated state was the teen. She whipped him in the nose with her tail, and while he was distracted, she grabbed the hood of his jacket, flipped it over his face, slammed his face into the ground with some unknown strength he never knew she had, and got kicked hard in between the hind legs. It was far worse than when Rainbow hit him there in their struggle, Fluttershy actually aimed with perfect precision and made him crumble to the ground in a curled, whimpering in agony as he tried not to move and make the pain worse.

After slightly recovering from the hard blow to the biggest weakness every male has, Sora hobbled behind the girls, Twilight walking next to him as she carried the heavy boulder for Rarity. "Ow...Ow...Ow...I wish I had my shorts appear with my shirt and jacket..." Sora winced and nearly fell over as a wave of pain struck him. "I hate being a guy sometimes."

"You...could touch some...Poison Joke," Twilight suggested as she struggled not to topple over from the weight of the heavy boulder.

"Never again!" The group seemed to have rounded the umpteenth corner in the endless maze over the past couple hours they've been wandering around, only to reach another dead end. "Urgh. Rainbow Dash better be alright. Discord better not mess with her head on us now. If her element is Loyalty, he'll find some way to make her betray us."

"Hey, look! Rainbow Dash really is abandonin' us, flyin' away into the sky!" Applejack pointed out, sounding sarcastic.

"Applejack, cut it out!" Twilight shouted, dropping the boulder. As she looked up, Applejack wasn't actually lying, surprisingly, as Rainbow Dash somehow had her wings back and flew out of the hedge maze. "Wait, how is she flying!? She's not supposed to have wings because of Discord."

The hedges sunk back into the earth, leaving nothing but an empty crater where the group had constantly wandered around. Discord appeared before them, laughing his head off, both literally and figuratively.

"It seems like somepony broke the 'no wings, no magic, no Keyblade' rule!" The draconequus snapped his talons, giving back everyone's limbs that had been stolen. "Game over, my little ponies! You didn't find your precious Elements of Harmony, and now, we are finally due for a hurricane of chaos!"

Discord laughed as he pulled out a pink umbrella and opened it up, only it opened the opposite way as if it had been blown backward by a harsh wind. "You cheated!" Sora shouted, ceasing the deity of chaos's guffawing as he summoned his Keyblade, a foolish move on Discord's part to give him back his power. "I knew the Elements of Harmony weren't in here, and it was all a trick to screw us over!"

"...Oh, I cheated, eh?" Discord asked. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"You're worse than Hades, making up a rule where no rules don't apply! You tricked Rainbow Dash, gave her back her wings, and won by using her manipulated mind to fly away and automatically win!" Discord smirked, only angering Sora more and more. "I have a mind to slice through every single part of you until you're nothing but tiny pieces of animal limbs!"

Sora flew at Discord, the draconequus pointed one of the digits of his pawed hand at the Keyblade wielder. "Bang."

After flicking his paw back as if it was a gun, Sora yelled as he was sent flying back into the air, sent blasting off toward the castle. "Sora!"

"And it's a homer!" Discord exclaimed, an audience of the draconequus cheering and wearing shirts with his own face on them.

"He'll be fine, Twilight. Sora wasn't sent that far," Applejack lied, making the unicorn growl.

"Discord, you said the Elements of Harmony were in the maze!" Twilight shouted.

"No. I said nothing of the sort." The clones of Discord all voiced their agreements with what he said, though one of them said something about oatmeal when the rest of them quieted down. "If I recall, I said this; Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began. I never said anything about them being IN the maze! You just assumed they were in there, and you believed I would hide something that could defeat me within less than a mile from where they were hidden. Not so smart for being Tia's prized student, huh, Twilight Sparkle?"

Discord disappeared, along with his cheering fans of himself, leaving Twilight with a lying farm pony, a mad party pony, a greedy fashionista, a cruel pegasus bully, and a mare who had ditched them all to who knows where. And with Sora flung back at the castle, she had no choice but to try to figure this out on her own.

"'Back where you began...' Wait, did Discord mean...back in Ponyville? At the library?" She looked over at her corrupted friends, finding them annoying with all of their bickering, lying, and getting smacked around by Fluttershy. "They have to be there. Come on, guys! We're going back to Ponyville!"

"And we're going to leave that skinny punk here? Good idea, Twilight Stupid." Fluttershy tugged Twilight's tail hard, sending the unicorn flopping down on her stomach. "I'm going to miss my punching bag, though."

"This is going to be a long day," Twilight groaned as she headed off to Ponyville with her friends, completely focused on how they were behaving more than Sora's own well-being.


	28. The Return of Harmony part 2

Celestia paced around nervously in her room as she waited for her student, her friends, and Sora to stop Discord. Things have already gotten a bit chaotic as the draconequus's influence began to spread more the longer he was freed. His riddle on where he hid the Elements of Harmony was questionable when Twilight suggested her garden's labyrinth. She knew he was a cunning trickster and can plan two steps ahead of his opponents with his illogical sense, never placing the artifacts that could defeat him so close to where he stole them and in an obvious maze he could make into a twisted torture chamber and trick them.

She looked out of the window to her balcony, finding her hedge maze was now nothing more than a huge crater. "Of course he wouldn't hide them so close to his enemies." Celestia couldn't tell what was going on down in the center of the crater that used to be her garden. She then heard a scream as a tan figure grew closer and headed straight for her tower. "What in the world?"

Her eyes widened when that figure was Sora, sent spiraling out of control and unable to right himself back up in the air. The alicorn teleported out of the way as the teen crashed into her room, bouncing all over her furniture, the walls and ceiling, finally stopping as he slammed down onto one of her tables, smashing it to pieces. He groaned in pain, but at least his whole body began ignoring the slow, agonizing pain of a certain part of him.

"...Ow." Sora slowly sat up, grunting and fighting through the pain, brushing off the bits of table he shattered. "That...wasn't smart..."

"Sora, what happened!?" Celestia carefully levitated the debris off the injured Keyblade wielder.

"Discord tricked us," he said. He called his Keyblade to him after he dropped it once he made a dynamic entrance in the princess's personal chambers. While he tried to cast his Cure spell to heal himself, he couldn't cast it, or any spell at all. "Dang it...Discord must have kept my magic sealed...Smart."

"Are you alright?" Celestia asked.

"I will be, after a little potion." Sora dug around his red pouch and grabbed one of his handy potions. He tossed it in the air, and as the bottle disappeared, instead of the healing powder that comes from it, green slime splattered all over him, the stallion yelping as he was drenched in the slimy, freezing cold muck. "Oh come on! He even messed with my potions!?" He tried to shake off the sticky substance, unable to get it off him. "And why does this stuff smell like strawberries!?"

"Discord is even stronger than you," the alicorn muttered, growing more concerned. "Are Twilight and her friends alright?"

"Define alright." Sora stood up, ignoring the slime covering him. "Twilight's fine, but she's beginning to lose her patience with the others...He got to them and corrupted them, and he almost got me earlier." Celestia gasped in shock. "We need to find the Elements of Harmony, and we need to find some way to get them back to normal. But where did he hide them!?"

The teen tried to pace around, but the slime around his hooves caused him to slip, making him fall flat on his face. "I think that slime can be washed off. Use my shower and we'll both figure out what Discord's cryptic riddle means."

"Thanks." Sora carefully made his way across Celestia's room, unable to help but drip the green slime on the princess's carpet, entering her regal bathroom and immediately jumped into the shower.

He turned on the water, not caring what temperature, thankful that the shower didn't pour anything that made him even more filthy. While letting the water wash off the strangely sweet smelling slime, Sora began to think about Discord's riddle. The "twists and turns" portion was misleading and led them into a trap, but the last part had to be the clue where Discord hid the Elements of Harmony. "Find the elements back where you began." The longer Sora had focused on figuring out the last part of the riddle, the more it slowly began to dawn on him.

"'Back where it began...' Back when we found the Elements of Harmony. Back where Twilight found her destined friends. The library in Ponyville...That's it!" The pegasus turned the water off, completely cleaned of the slime covering his body, and ran back into the room, not bothering to dry himself. "The Golden Oak Library! The elements are there!"

"Are you certain?" Celestia asked.

"They have to be there! Send a message to Spike, tell him to find the Elements of Harmony and keep them safe!" Sora was about to fly off, only to wince and fall back to the ground.

"Sora, you aren't in any condition to move," the princess said, concerned about his injuries. "Without your magic to heal yourself, you won't last long if you fight Discord again."

"I've faced worse. I actually turned into a Heartless, and that was more painful than running into everything like a ragdoll." The teen grunted and stood back up, approaching the balcony. Looking down at the crater, there was no sign of Discord or the rest of the girls. "I hope Twilight figured out where they're hidden. If she gets corrupted, then the Elements of Harmony won't really work."

"Be careful, Sora. Discord's a lot more powerful than he seems," Celestia warned.

"Yeah. I think I got a taste of that when I was flung into your room, and the fact he nearly manipulated me into thinking I killed my friends." Sora leapt off the ledge of the balcony and flew off to Ponyville, where he could see the small town was greatly affected by Discord's chaos.

Ponyville was a chaotic mess as soon as Sora arrived. The ground was randomly splotched with checkered patterns in random colors, buildings and ponies were hovering randomly in the air, buffalo wearing tutus and dancing like ballerinas as they passed by. Discord was even more chaotic than Wonderland, but a thousandfold. While the teen was too focused on the ground, the sun quickly went out and his eyes failed to adjust to the sudden darkness.

"AHH! Who turned out the sun!?" He slammed into something, groaning into the object he blindly flew into. "Urgh...Why does this tree smell like peppermint?" The sun popped back up into the sky, and he saw what he ran into. It was indeed a tree, only it looked like a giant tree-shaped peppermint stick. "Oh. Right. Discord. Why am I not surprised?"

"Sora!" Twilight and the four other corrupted mares approached him, the lavender unicorn relieved to see him. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Fine...if you can call me being bounced around and crashing into Celestia's room, further injuring me, Discord blocking my magic to keep me from healing myself, and swapping out my healing potions with green slime to further prevent me from recovering, then I'm just peachy." Sora peeled himself off the sticky peppermint tree, needing to take another shower after all this madness is over. "So, I'm guessing you figured out where the Elements of Harmony are located. Here in Ponyville."

"I think so." Twilight rubbed her head, looking back at her "friends". "They're starting to drive me crazy."

"It'll be over soon. While I was with Celestia, I told her to send Spike a message, telling him to find the Elements of Harmony. At least I hope he gets it." While Sora was focused on Twilight, Fluttershy grabbed the hood of his jacket again, but he quickly flipped the manipulated pegasus over, as much as he didn't want to hurt her. "Fool me once, shame on you. Now cut it out, Fluttershy."

"Make me, dork," Fluttershy said, kicking Sora hard in the chin.

"Why am I the one being hit!?" They continued walked down the path, being careful not to slip as it suddenly turned to soap, until they finally reached the library, which was thankfully unharmed by the chaos.

"I hate libraries!" Pinkie shouted, her coat suddenly turning more monochrome.

The others headed inside, Fluttershy's and Applejack's bodies turning gray too, but Rarity stayed outside with her "diamond". "Rarity, will you please get in here!?"

"Oh, I know what's going on here," the white unicorn said, her coat and mane turning more gray like the others. "You want me to just waltz right in and let you take Tom away from me! Well that's not happening, you money grubbing colt!"

"...You seriously called a rock 'Tom'?" Having enough of Rarity's greed, he summoned his Keyblade. "Say goodbye to Tom, Rarity! He's going bye bye!"

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" As Sora tried to rush past the corrupted mare, she bucked him hard in the face and sent him crashing through the window of the upper loft in the library.

He slammed into a bookshelf, several books raining down on him as he slumped against it. "...Today just isn't my day, is it?"

"Sora?" The Keyblade wielder looked over at the bedroom door, where Spike came upstairs to investigate the strange noise. "...What happened to you?"

"Ignore me and my sudden crash entrance." Sora slowly stood up, stepping over the books littered around him. "Did you get Celestia's message?"

"I did, but I've been looking all over for the Elements of Harmony," the baby dragon said. "I don't think they're here...and why are they? I thought they were safe in Canterlot."

"Well, apparently Discord, the one causing all this chaos and stole the elements, placed them here." The pegasus picked up one of the books, which happened to be the reference guide for the Elements of Harmony Pinkie had found before entering the Everfree Forest to search for them. "And before you ask, I'm completely useless right now. My magic's been sealed, I'm badly injured and I can't recover, and I'm getting beat up by everything. Including the kitchen sink." Both boys headed downstairs, where Twilight had just slammed through the wall with Rarity's "diamond" named Tim. "Twilight, we better hurry before-"

A loud gonging sound rang out in the library, Sora's words cut off as Fluttershy smacked him on the head with a frying pan, for no reason whatsoever. Birds chirped in his ears as his eyes spun around in his head, slumping forward and tumbling down the steps, dropping the reference guide as he hit the ground floor.

"Too slow to react, Sora? I thought you were good at being fast," the non-timid bully mocked, swiping the book up. "Yoink!"

"Fluttershy, cut it out!" Twilight shouted.

"Keep away!" Fluttershy called out, throwing the book away from Twilight to Pinkie.

"I hate books!" the grumpy earth pony said, tossing it to Applejack, the lying farm mare balancing it on her snout.

"Applejack, give me the book!" Twilight demanded.

"Ah don't have any book!" Applejack tossed it back to Fluttershy, but before she could grab it, Sora snapped out of his daze and dragged her to the ground, catching the book in her place.

"Alright, enough keep away! Fluttershy, if you hit me again, I will not go easy on you!...But I will apologize because this isn't-" Rarity suddenly snatched the book away from him with her magic, running past him.

"MINE!" The teen grumbled as Twilight chased after the greedy unicorn, snatching the book away after tackling her.

"I am getting SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!" The lavender mare threw the book, the pages opening as a metal clanking was heard instead of a thump. Sora gasped, the Elements of Harmony were lying on the floor, hidden inside of a hollowed out section inside of the book. Twilight noticed and picked them up with her magic. "They...They were in the book?"

"...Well, that was lucky," he said, scratching his head. "I just grabbed it while I was somewhat delirious and not thinking clearly...And the pain I'm in isn't really helping me think straight either."

He received a hard kick in the side by Fluttershy, leering at him for dragging her down. "That's what you get."

"...I can't believe this is happening," Twilight said. "My friends have become nothing but jerks!" Grabbing the Elements of Harmony, she clasped the elements to the right bearers and put on her crown. "Let's get this over this and end this madness!"

"T-Twilight," Sora coughed, struggling to get up on his hooves. "We're missing Rainbow Dash. The elements won't work."

The unicorn clasped the Element of Loyalty around Sora's neck, confusing the teen. "There. You're the new Rainbow Dash. That's everypony: the ACTUAL loyal friend, the grump, the hoarder, the liar, the brute, and me."

"Twilight, I'm not the Element of Loyalty," Sora said. "I'm not a part of this world!"

"I don't care. You're Rainbow Dash. You're a pegasus like her, and you're a lot more dependable than all of these ponies combined together!" The teen grew worried, knowing Twilight was starting to succumb to their friends' change in behavior.

Before she could throw Tom out of the window to get Rarity moving along with the rest of their corrupted friends, Sora stopped Twilight from exiting. "Twilight, the girls are being manipulated. Discord hypnotized them just like he tried to do to me earlier. They're not themselves, and you can't let them get to you."

"Well, it's working, and I want to get this over with before somepony ticks me off anymore than I should be!" Twilight growled, putting emphasis on her last few words as she glared at the four mares.

"Twilight, if you get corrupted like them, then the Elements of Harmony won't work!" Sora tried to reason. "I can't fight Discord by myself, and we need the Elements of Harmony to stop him. I'm useless with his hold on my magic. He could easily beat me and win."

"You hit him with your Keyblade," the unicorn pointed out sourly.

"Because he was too busy laughing to pay attention. I'm only able to get a hit on him out of luck, and it's already run out." He placed his hooves over Twilight's shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Please, you have to calm down and not let him get to you."

She ignored him, sliding him away from her with his magic and threw Tom out of the library, leaving a gaping hole in her home. "Either you help me, Sora, or give that element to Spike. I want this over with so I don't have to deal with them anymore."

Twilight exited the library, the others following after her, Fluttershy getting a good smack on the back of Sora's head before flying after her. He didn't bother trying to retaliate against the grayed out yellow pegasus. He watched the purple unicorn up ahead, slowly following after them as he sighed.

"She's already about to crack," he mumbled. "Discord got to her without even trying to manipulate her...How can I save them?"

After navigating their way through the chaotically struck town, they found Discord standing in the center of the square, wearing a smug grin on his face. "Oh no! You actually found the Elements of Harmony!" he said sarcastically. "Well, I guess I know when I've met my demise." The draconequus made a target appear on his snake-like abdomen, blindfolding himself as he stuck a small peppermint stick in his mouth. "Fire when ready."

Growling, Twilight began charging her magic into her element to activate the powerful artifacts. The girls began glowing, along with their respective elements, but the Element of Loyalty didn't glow with Sora, not being the true bearer of the red gem he was currently wearing. He knew it wasn't going to work, looking away as their power failed and the five mares fell to the ground.

"Of course they wouldn't work," Sora mumbled, hearing Discord guffawing as he peeked out of her blindfold and saw the Elements of Harmony failed.

"Well, it turns out the Elements of Harmony are now completely useless," the draconequus laughed.

"Mine's workin' just fine," Applejack said, her eyes darting back and forth with her lies. "All of y'all's must be broken!"

"I hate the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie shouted, throwing her element at Sora's hooves.

"Mineminemineminemine!" Rarity dove in to try to take the Element of Laughter, but the teen snatched it away and took hers, not wanting to let the greedy unicorn hide something as important as the elements.

Applejack dropped hers as she walked past him, Fluttershy throwing hers at his face. "I'm sick and tired of you losers. I'm out of here."

"Eyup! Ah got better friends than any of ya put together!" Applejack said as each of the girls split up.

Twilight's eye twitched, and after having the elements fail on them, along with the girls throwing away their necklaces, she exploded. "FINE! GO ON AND LEAVE! I don't care about any of you stupid jerks anyway!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she shouted. "With friends like you...who needs...enemies..."

(Tears of the Light)

Sora gasped as he saw Twilight's body slowly turning gray. "Twilight, no!" Ignoring the Elements of Harmony, dropping the Element of Loyalty on top of the pile of necklaces, he ran up to the depressed and manipulated unicorn, grabbing her cheeks and forcing her to look up at him. "They aren't behaving like they should! Discord manipulated them, remember!? You can't let him win! Your friends are trapped inside their hearts, their minds warped into being the opposite element they represent! It's not them you should be mad at! It's Discord!"

"...You're not my friend either." The monochrome colors crawled over her shoulders and were reaching her head, her tears running down her cheeks. "You're from another world...You make so many friends, but you'll end up forgetting them."

"Twilight, that's not true! That's Discord's influence talking! You have to fight this!" Sora pleaded, unable to do anything to stop her manipulation.

"You'll forget about us...Just an outsider...who only came here to help us...nothing more..." He was too late to help her, Twilight now fully gray, losing the color in her purple eyes. Her crown fell off her head, her aura now gray as she lowered his forehooves. "You don't care about us..."

"I do care." Twilight turned around and sadly walked back in the direction of the library, leaving behind a teardrop, creating a broken heart as it splattered to the ground. "Twilight!"

"Just go," she said. "We're nothing but a distant memory to you...Everypony you knew...Everypony you befriended...Only to be forgotten...and lost..."

"...Twilight." Sora reached out to her, but she kept walking. As soon as she disappeared down the road, the Keyblade wielder looked down at the broken heart tear, slowly dried up by the earth it touched. He reached a hoof to his chest, placing it over his heart, recalling the words told to him by Leon after stopping Hollow Bastion's/Radiant Garden's castle from leaking out powerful Heartless. "'We may never meet again...but we'll never forget each other.' You never forget those you hold dear in your heart...No matter what..."

"A pointless sentiment if you ask me." Sora's ears twitched, his saddened gaze turning to anger as Discord loomed over him.

"...You tricked them," the teen muttered. "You used your magic to twist them around, forcing them to be something they don't want to be..." He slammed his hoof down in the ground, the same spot where Twilight's tear landed, grasping at the earth to try and dig out that metaphorical broken heart, wanting to mend it and make everything better for the depressed unicorn. "You're as sick and twisted as Maleficent and Xehanort combined!"

"That old hag of a witch that can turn into a dragon and an old geezer who's more powerful than he seems?" Discord asked. "Just how am I worse than them?"

"You forcefully manipulated them!" Sora shouted, turning around to glare at the draconequus. "You broke apart their friendship and made the Elements of Harmony useless! You cheated your way to getting what you want, by using magic to turn my friends into their opposite element, and you shattered Twilight's heart and hopes of ever having friends who care about her! Because of you, she thinks that I would just abandon her and the others if I ever leave, but it's not true! I never forget any of my friends, as long as their memory stays in my heart!

"That's how I was able to break out of your little hypnotic spell when you tried to break me with that illusion! My friends all rely on me, and I need them just as much!" Sora summoned his Keyblade, crouching low as he glared at Discord, who still held a smug grin. "Now, these girls need me to be their light to free them from the curse you put on them! You haven't won yet, Discord! I'll still beat you, even without the Elements of Harmony!"

Sora charged at the draconequus, leaping up in the air to slash him through. "Ascend, heartless angel."

Discord snapped his talons after saying those words, a dark void appearing around Sora's chest as it began compressing around him. The Keyblade wielder's eyes widened, having heard this spell cast by one of the most dangerous of swordsman he had ever fought in his life, far too late to stop Discord or even attempt to avoid the spell. His whole body exploded, screaming in agony as every part of him felt like it was on fire, burning him from the inside out.

Sora fell to the ground, dropping his Keyblade as he laid in the dirt, still alive, but barely able to move. His very life had almost been sucked out of him, every bit of strength he had in him destroyed by that one deadly blow that had actually struck his heart. His limp body was lifted up by Discord's magic, bringing the battered and greatly injured teen up to his eye level.

"You will beat me even without the Elements of Harmony, eh?" the draconequus asked. "You are not the brightest of the bunch, are you, Sora? I am Discord, the lord of chaos and disharmony. I can bend time and space, throw all logic out the window, and come out unharmed from anything deadly. Your magic may be unique from an otherworldly perspective, but in the end, you are just an ant compared to the giant that I am.

"Now look at you." Appearing around Sora's vision were strange blue boxes at the bottom left, each one having a different word in them: Attack, Magic, Item, and Drive, all of the white letters grayed out. At the top left was a green bar with about ten small blocks underneath it. On the top right was a grayed out images of the six mares: Applejack looking like she was trying to hide something and failed to do so, Pinkie Pie leering angrily at something, Rarity grinning maliciously like a greedy thief, Fluttershy smirking evilly, Rainbow Dash's back turned to him, and Twilight looking miserable with tears running down her face. His ears had finally picked up the blaring alarm sounds as he looked down at the bottom right, seeing a curved bar around an image of himself as a stallion, looking pale with his eyes closed. The bar was black except for a small sliver of green at the end, red waves flying out from his image as it pulsed with the alarms. Along with the nearly empty green bar was a smaller one above it, though there were chains held tightly against it, and another one above that, this one being yellow, with the word "Drive" and the number "9", nine total orbs of light circling around the number. "Even the player controlling you has no idea what to do. I think they might have just given up, but they're not going back to their last save point.

"I can control all of reality, and even if you could stop me, how will you do it?" The strange boxes and images disappeared around Sora's sight, Discord dropping the weakened Keyblade wielder to the ground. "You can't. I'm unstoppable." The teen desperately reached out to his Keyblade, but he was too weakened by the near-death blow to call it back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time I make Ponyville the chaos capital of my new kingdom. Farewell, 'hero'."

Discord laughed as he teleported elsewhere, his laughter echoing as he began to spread more chaos. Sora weakly pulled himself across the ground to his weapon. As he reached out for it, he pointed the tip to the ground and struggled to lift himself back on his hooves. With enough effort, he was back to standing, though his legs threatened to buckle out on him, using his Keyblade as a crutch. He slowly limped over to the Elements of Harmony, lifting all six up in his shaking hoof.

"...H-He's...too strong...I...need to...save them..." The gems lightly sparkled, Sora gasped as he began to feel a strange pulse of light in his heart. It was like the Elements of Harmony were trying to tell him something, showing him the colorful orb he had gotten when he was in the enchanted book Celestia gave him to see. They focused his vision on the silhouettes, blackended versions of the gems they represented. "...Are you...trying to tell me something?"

The lights from the gems gleamed, now realizing what he needed in order to awaken this new Drive Form he had gotten. He needed six specific keys, and those keys were in his hoof, but he needed to find a way to extract those keys. Fighting through the pain, he limped off to the Golden Oak Library, needing to save the one mare who needed help the most.

He made it to the door and walked inside, hearing someone groaning in agony nearby. A familiar belch was heard, along with a green flame making a scroll appear nearby, which had come from Spike, though he groaned more. Sora approached where the baby dragon was curled up, finding him in a lot of pain as he clutched his belly.

"Spike? You ok?" he asked.

"N-No," Spike moaned. "P-Princess Celestia...s-she keeps...sending these scrolls since Twilight got back." He belched another scroll out, only worsening the pain of his stomach. "Auuugh! M-Make it stop!"

"Sorry, little buddy," Sora apologized. "If I could use my magic, I could heal that stomach ache. Is Twilight upstairs?"

"Y-Yeah." Spike's cheeks puffed out, but it thankfully wasn't a belch, though it almost seemed like he would vomit. "She said...we're moving back...to Canterlot...She didn't tell me why..."

Sora looked at the amount of scrolls Spike had burped up from Celestia, taking one of them and opening it up. It was one of Twilight's friendship reports. All of them must have been her reports she sent to her, hoping she would read them and realize that her friends do care and they aren't the way they're acting now.

"I know why." Taking an blank scroll nearby, Sora wrote out a quick message to Celestia, telling her to stop sending reports and ease Spike's aching belly. "Here, Spike. Breathe fire on this and send it to the princess."

"B-But my stomach," Spike whined.

"She'll stop once she reads this. Just relax and rest your stomach." Sora held the message over the baby dragon's mouth, able to weakly breathe out a plume of green flames, sending it to Celestia.

The teen slowly limped up the stairs to Twilight's room, her door wide open as he saw her crying, packing up some of her belongings in a suitcase. "I shouldn't have come here," she said, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "Having friends only brings misery...when none of them care..."

"I do." Twilight gasped, turning around to see Sora standing there, more beaten up than the last time she saw him. "And the others care too. Discord turned them into the opposite element, but he hasn't won yet. His spell can be broken."

"Leave me alone." The unicorn turned away and continued packing, but Sora stopped her, placing the Element of Magic on her head.

"No. You need to remember one very important lesson when it comes to friendship, Twilight." Sora felt his Keyblade pulse, along with the Element of Magic. Appearing over Twilight's chest, over her heart, was a keyhole, shining the same fuchsia light as the element on her head. "No matter what happens, your friends are always in your heart. They'll never forget you, and if you remember them, you'll never forget them either."

He aimed his Keyblade at the keyhole, thankful to see his Keyblade's own light magic still existed as it wasn't connected to his own mana. Light built up at the end and fired a beam inside it, Twilight gasping as her eyes widened, feeling the light swirling around her broken heart and making her remember all the good times she's had with the five mares and Sora. Slowly, her colors began returning, eliminating the monochrome shading of her body. As she was fully colored again, the keyhole on her chest glowed and shot a small orb of fuchsia light out.

Sora held his hoof out and caught it, the orb turning into the same star as the Element of Magic and Twilight's cutie mark. It hovered over to his chest and flew into his heart, his eyes widening as he felt it merge with his new Drive Form, feeling his magic return to him. Deciding to test it, he cast his Cure spell again, being bathed in green healing powder coming from the magical pink bell flowers above him. His injuries were now fully healed, his magic now back and unsealed.

Twilight groaned as she shook her head, looking around at her surroundings. "...Sora? What happened?"

"You're back!" Sora wrapped his hooves around Twilight's barrel, lifting her up and spinning her around as he laughed with glee. "I can't believe it worked! I broke Discord's spell on you!"

"Sora! Let me go! I'm getting dizzy!" The stallion reluctantly let go, grinning like the goofball that he was as the unicorn slowly got her bearings. "W-What happened? Why am I back in the library?"

"There's no time to explain. We gotta find the others, change them back to normal, and stop Discord!" Without giving Twilight much information to many of the questions she wanted to ask, Sora grabbed the unicorn and placed her on his back. "Hang on tight!"

"W-Wait, Sora! What were you-" Her words turned to screams as Sora flew out of the balcony of the tree library as they flew off to gather the rest of their corrupted friends.

It took Sora and Twilight a while to find a majority of their friends, especially with all the random chaos happening in Ponyville. Their flight had ended suddenly after the unicorn smacked Sora repeatedly in the sides, now experiencing a fear of heights. He did apologize, too excited to rescue the others from their opposite personalities and figure out just how his new form would be.

Their first stop was Applejack, her whole farm gone completely wild. Big Macintosh and Granny Smith had also been corrupted too, the former acting like a dog while the latter was dancing around, despite her old age. Sora found it hilarious when Winona, unaffected by Discord's influence, stared at the red stallion in confusion, shaking her head as if he was embarrassing her own species. The two found Applejack leaning against her barn, completely oblivious to Sora and Twilight approaching her. Sora quickly slapped the Element of Honesty on the slumbering mare, holding her down before she woke up and aimed his Keyblade at her chest, the element creating an orange keyhole next to her heart. Firing a beam of light, he turned Applejack back to normal, reminding her of her life as an honest, hardworking mare and gaining an orange light shaped like an apple, entering his own heart and merging with his new form.

Next was Fluttershy, though with her, it was a little difficult to get her down. Luckily, Sora was able to keep the pegasus held down as he put the Element of Kindness around her neck. With Applejack's help, holding her hind legs down so she wouldn't kick him in a certain part of him, a pink keyhole appeared over her chest, and just like before, he shot a beam of light from his Keyblade into her heart. She was reminded of her kindness as she returned to normal, a pink butterfly made of light entering his heart and giving power to his new form. He startled Fluttershy when she came back to her senses, almost scaring her with his weapon aimed at her while standing over her.

Rarity was more bothersome, having hoarded everything in her boutique and made a fort out of it, with Tom as her head guard. Sora easily slashed through the hundreds of clothes, measuring tools, silverware, and the giant boulder, easily pinning the greedy mare against the wall as he put the Element of Generosity around her neck and shot a beam of light from his Keyblade as the dark purple keyhole appeared over her chest. With the fashionista back to her normal, generous self, tossing Tom out of her home while the teen absorbed the purple diamond light.

Pinkie Pie was easy as she just sat around and did nothing. Putting the Element of Laughter around her neck, he fired another beam of light into the blue keyhole against the grumpy mare's chest. The old Pinkie Pie was back to her pink, giggly, happy self, laughing as she felt the blue light peel itself off of her and turn into a balloon. Sora now had five different lights shining in the new Drive Form, and all he needed now was Rainbow Dash's and the Element of Loyalty's light, but where the cyan pegasus went to was a mystery.

As they found Rainbow's house, Sora and Fluttershy searched around, but found no sign of her. "Darn it. She's not here."

"There she is!" Pinkie shouted, pointing up to a lone cloud, where Rainbow Dash was resting on it without a care in the world.

"How did we miss her when we got up here?" Sora asked, receiving a shrug from the yellow pegasus. "Rainbow Dash!"

"Yo," Rainbow said, not turning to face them

"What are you doing on that cloud?" the teen asked.

"Protecting Cloudsdale, duh," she answered. "Ponyville's already a mess, so I'm just gonna stay here at home where everything is awesome."

"How in Equestria does she think that tiny tuft of cloud is Cloudsdale?" Rarity asked, where she received stares from the rest of the group.

"Remember 'Tom', your boulder of a 'diamond'?" Rarity blushed in embarrassment, Applejack and Pinkie giggling at the unicorn's reaction. Sora pulled out the Element of Loyalty, hovering over the relaxing pegasus. "Rainbow, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Put your element on so I can help you and we can stop Discord."

"...Well, how about..." Rainbow quickly grabbed the cloud she was on and sped off, leaving the Keyblade wielder in the dust.

"Hard way it is." Sora flew off after her, pouring all of his strength in his wings as he chased after Rainbow Dash.

The group watched from the ground as the pegasi flew around the chaotic skies of Ponyville, Sora actually catching up with the speedy mare with each pass around. Eventually, he managed to grab a hold of Rainbow Dash and send them diving down to the ground. The two slammed down into the ground next to the other girls, the mares running up to them to help restrain the bucking pegasus.

"Get off of me!" Rainbow shouted, trying to knock Sora off her back as he managed to get the Element of Loyalty around her neck. "I don't need any of you guys! Let me go!"

"You actually do need us, Rainbow Dash." The girls managed to tie the cyan pegasus up and restrain her, giving the Keyblade wielder freedom to snap her out of her senses. "And right now, we need you."

A red keyhole appeared against Rainbow's chest, directly over her heart. Summoning his Keyblade, he aimed it at the keyhole, light building at the tip of the blade. He fired a beam of light into it, Rainbow gasping as she was reminded of her loyalty to her friends, her colors returning to her coat and multicolored mane and tail. As she shook off the dizziness, the light of the keyhole shifted into a red lightning bolt, hovering over to Sora and entering his heart. With all six of the lights merged with his new form, he could feel its power allowing him to access the Drive Form.

"Sora, what was with those lights?" Twilight asked, having been surprised when she first saw him do that with Applejack, but was more focused on saving the others from Discord's corruption. "Is...that supposed to be normal?"

"It's actually a first for me, but I can feel magical power come from the Elements of Harmony." Sora slammed his forehooves together. "Let's go and get Discord. He's gonna be in for a big surprise when he sees what we can do now."

Discord sat upon his throne as he overlooked the chaos he had unleashed in his new kingdom's capital. "Ahhh...Now this is what I'm talking about. Endless chaos as far as the eye can see." He snapped his fingers, summoning a glass, a pink cotton candy cloud raining chocolate milk filled the glass, though from top to bottom instead of the logical sense. "Here's to me, the newest king of the world."

The draconequus took a swig of his drink right as Sora lead the Mane Six up to his throne. "Hey, Dipcord!" Discord spat out his drink, which ended up being his glass, as he looked at the group of ponies, surprised to see the Keyblade wielder was fully healed. "Miss us?"

"That's impossible!" Discord clapped his hands together and spread them out, bringing up the same boxes and images Sora had been forced to see earlier. The bar around the teen's image was now fully green, his face grinning as he was in perfect health, the sealed off bar above the green one was unlocked as it was now blue. The images of the mares in the upper right corner were back to their original color with different poses: Applejack tipping her hat as she grinned, Pinkie Pie giving a big toothy grin, Rarity giving a soft smile with her eyes half-lidded, Fluttershy looking nervously with a grin, Rainbow Dash smirking cockily, and Twilight giving an open mouthed smile. "...How?"

"You haven't won yet, Discord. You made a big mistake not finishing me when you had a chance." Sora summoned his Keyblade, spun it around in his hoof, then hoisted it over his shoulder. "Now you're going to regret messing with me and my friends."

"Hmph." The pictures and boxes disappeared, the lord of chaos stepping down from his throne, looking amused. "Well, I guess that was one small error, but either way, your feeble attempts to stop me won't work."

"We do have the Elements of Harmony back together, but just blasting you with a powerful rainbow doesn't seem to be enough." Sora stretched his forelegs out to the six girls at his sides; three on each side with one of each race in both groups. "Girls, grab my hooves."

"Uhh, why?" Rainbow asked, all of them still clueless as to what Sora had planned.

"Just trust me. You girls are going to see how my Drive Forms work." They hesitated, but they did trust him, all of them touching his hooves.

"What are you gonna do?" Discord asked with amusement. "Huddle around each other and sing 'Kumbaya' to annoy me to death?" Sora didn't give an answer as he closed his eyes, focusing on tapping into his new Drive Form. The Mane Six gasped as they felt the same power inside of him, all seven of them slowly hovering into the air, their elements' gems glowing as their colored lights shrouded them. "Wait, what is happening? Why are you glowing?"

Sora unleashed his new form, a powerful shockwave of light spreading out over a mile in radius, the mares disappearing as their lights flew into the Keyblade wielder. Discord had to shut his eyes from the intense light that shot out of the teen, the sound of shattering glass echoing around him. As the draconequus's eyes readjusted, his eyes widened at the sight of the stallion. His black jacket had changed in a multitude of color, shifting around to different ones every few seconds like an aurora.

The teen opened his eyes, smirking at the shocked expression on Discord's face. He could feel new power coming from inside of him, a warm, light feeling, his strength and magic far more powerful than any of his other Drive Forms. Sora lifted up his left hoof and brought it down to his side, summoning not one, not two, but three Keyblades, then did the same with the right, three more Keyblades on the other side. One pair were in his hooves, the one on his right an orange blade, the teeth and guard in the shape of a red apple, the one on his left was a blue blade, the teeth a trio of balloons, two blue and one yellow, the guard in the shape of a cupcake. Another pair hovered behind his back like a second pair of wings, mimicking his hovering flaps, the one on the right a red blade with the teeth shaped like a lightning bolt, the guard a multicolored cloud, the one on the left a pink blade with the teeth and guard shaped like a butterfly, the hilt in the guard colored blue. The last pair hovered above his head, making it looked like he has two horns floating a few inches away from his forehead, the one on the right a fuchsia blade, the teeth and guard shaped like a bursting star, the one on the right a dark purple blade, the teeth made of three diamonds, the guard a large blue one.

Able to manipulate the Keyblades hovering above and behind them, he spun all six of his new Keyblades, clashing them together above him, then brought them back down in a fighting stance. He opened his mouth and summoned another one, this one his most powerful Keyblade in his arsenal. The blade was covered in white and blue thin threads of metal, crowns making up most of the hilt, the guard and teeth, and a heart shaped indentation above the pommel.

"It's time for you to take me on with the powers of the Elements of Harmony on my side: the Keyblades of Honesty, Laughter, Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity, and Magic, combined with my Ultima Keyblade!" Sora hovered to the ground and stood perfectly on his hind legs, readying himself to fight against Discord. "Prepare to feel the wrath of my new power; Harmony Form!"


	29. The Return of Harmony part 3

Discord stared at Sora, now in his newly acquired Harmony Form, wielding seven Keyblades total: two in his hooves, as a second pair of wings, two horns, and one in his mouth. He couldn't believe that the six mares who were the Elements of Harmony, having somehow been freed from his spell, merged with the stallion and changed those elements into weapons. He looked down at the bottom right of his vision to see Sora's image had changed, wearing a smirk as he glared intensely, the bit of clothing that could be seen on him changing colors just like the real one. Growling, he flicked that part aside.

"So, you think you can take me on, thinking you can use all of the Elements of Harmony in a ridiculous form that makes you look like a living rainbow?" the draconequus asked.

"You scared, Discord? Afraid I'll do a lot more than just annoy and tick you off?" Sora taunted, spinning the Keyblades of Harmony around.

"I'm not scared of you. Do you not remember that I can bend anything at will? I can kill you with just a snap of my talon. Or even a paw! In fact, I'm going to use my paw." Discord held out his bear paw arm, pressing the digits together to snap them. "Ascend, heart-"

Sora suddenly appeared in front of the lord of chaos faster than he could blink, the Keyblades as his second wings lashing out and halting his deadly attack he mimicked from the one-winged angel the teen had been able to survive against in combat. Discord couldn't teleport away in time as the Keyblades of Loyalty and Kindness repeatedly thrust through him several times in rapid succession. The Keyblade wings flew back behind Sora as he gave the chaotic deity a hard buck in the face, sending Discord flying back and tumbling against the ground.

"Nice try. That's not happening again." The Keyblade wielder cracked his neck, crouching low as he waited for Discord to get back up and attack him. "You should have just gotten rid of me when you had the chance. Now you blew it, and you're going to pay for manipulating me and my friends, sealing my magic, and almost killing me."

(Rage Awakened)

The draconequus slowly got up, looking up to leer at the teen. "You can't keep a Drive Form for too long. I'll just have to toy with you until it's worn out, and all seven of you are easy pickings!" He snapped his fingers, twelve cards appearing around him, all of them bearing the Nobodies symbol. "It's too bad I can't exactly mimic the thirteenth one, since he's obviously you, but the other twelve in this Organization XIII has some very interesting choice of weapons. Ooh. How about I start with the annoying one first!?" He picked one of the cards, flipping around to reveal the numeral "IX". The card transformed into a blue sitar, Sora's eyes widening as he recognized the strange instrument that was actually a weapon. "Dance, water! Dance!"

"Oh come on," Sora grumbled as Discord began playing a song on the instrument.

Several aquatic clones of the draconequus with the sitar all began to pop up from the ground, surrounding the Keyblade wielder as a timer above the real Discord counting down from one minute and a counter of how many clones he made. Sora hated this ability, and it came from the laziest and whiniest member of Organization XIII he had ever met in the past. Wanting to get rid of this annoying skill and destroy that annoying sitar, the Elements of Generosity and Magic began sparking as he used them to cast his magic spells, surrounding himself in a massive wall of fire. The flames spread out and evaporated every single clone, stopping the timer and stunning the draconequus.

Bursting through the flames, Sora flew toward Discord, snatched the instrument, and slammed it into the ground. Taking the Keyblades of Honesty and Laughter, he began unleashing a powerful combo strike that juggled the lord of chaos into the air, apples and balloons sparking out with each connected blow. While flung up in the air, Discord chose another card, this one with the numeral II. A pair of crystal guns appeared in his hands, taking aim as he fired a barrage of energy bullets down on the stallion.

His attacks were reflected back, the Keyblades of Harmony floating above and spinning rapidly as a protective barrier. Discord teleported behind Sora, taking the card with the numeral IV, transforming it into a blue shield. Taking the element of surprise, the shield began to charge Blizzard magic inside, but just as he unleashed the magic, Sora was quick to defend himself, a powerful Aeroga surrounding him as a protective barrier. Through the hurricane-like wind surrounding the teen and the frigid gust of air shooting out from Discord's shield, the Keyblade wings lashed out and broke through the defensive shield, shattering it to pieces and striking through him.

"AGH! Darn it!" Taking another card, the numeral V showing on the other side, it transformed into a heavy sword ax, hefting the massive weapon over his shoulder. "Let's see those flimsy blades stand against this!"

Discord swung the heavy red and yellow blade down on Sora like a hammer, but the Keyblade wielder blocked it, without any needed effort, parrying the blade. Taking the sword out of the draconequus's hands, the Keyblades of Honesty and Laughter hovering beside him, a powerful aura burst out from the teen as he held the sword ax, swinging it around and smacking Discord with the blunt side of the weapon, sending him flying far across the town and over his chaotic influence. Controlling all six Keyblades of Harmony around him, they slashed through the heavy blade, slicing it to pieces as it disappeared.

"There anymore weapons you want to mimic from Organization XIII, or are you just going to actually try and fight me with your own power?" Sora asked, teleporting before the angered lord of chaos.

"I'm not even close to done!" Discord exclaimed. "I know how those little Drive Forms of yours works, and sooner or later-" He opened up the images and boxes again. "-you're not going to stay in that form forev-" Discord froze as he stared at what used to be the yellow bar that read "Drive 9". It was now a shimmering and shifted colors just like his clothing, and the bar wasn't counting down or shrinking. "W-W-W-WHAT!? WHY IS IT NOT GOING DOWN!?"

"I think the Elements of Harmony are helping me sustain my Harmony Form." Sora crossed his forelegs against his chest as the six magical Keyblades made an orbit around the pegasus. "I'm pretty new to this form, but I can tell they want me to use their power to stop you. I could toy with you forever if I wanted to, just to give you a taste of your own medicine for toying with us and my friends' emotions." Discord snarled, slamming the smug image of Sora hovering at his bottom right into the ground. "So, entertain me. What other tricks do you have?"

"Oh, I'll give you a trick alright." Discord had eight large cards remaining, choosing the one with the numeral XII, turning them into small yellow daggers fitting between his fingers. "You won't even see it coming!"

The draconequus moved swiftly and surrounded Sora with multiple physical clones of himself. They closed in on him, but his Keyblades were faster, blocking each one of them while spinning rapidly like saw blades, stunning the several Discords. The pegasus quickly grabbed one by his legs and spun him around, swinging him into his clones and merging them back together, followed by slamming him down into the soapy ground they hovered over.

Shaking off his daze, the next card he chose had the numeral X, splitting apart into several smaller cards in his hand. Discord threw the cards, surrounding the teen around a room made of larger cards, four of them around his size appearing in front of Sora as they all quickly switched between X's and O's at a rapid pace. With quick precision, he made all four cards stop on the O's, stunning Discord, slicing through the room of cards and speeding after the draconequus. Using all six Keyblades, the blades in his hooves slow but powerful, the blades as his second wings swift and blindingly fast, and the blades making his faux horns added some elemental blasts, he made an inescapable combo that greatly damaged Discord, keeping him from fleeing from the Keyblade wielder. Using his Ultima Keyblade for last, he swung the powerful Keyblade down, creating a few orbs of light around him, making them explode and send the lord of chaos flying back.

Growing desperate, Discord continued using the remaining mimicked weapons of Organization XIII to land a hit on Sora, only to fail in the specific order he called the rest of them in: XI, III, VII, VI, and VIII. XI was a deadly pink scythe, making a small counter from ten appear over Sora's head in a Doom status, but Discord was unable to land a hit, only to have his weapon taken from him and used against him. III called forth six lances, three in his hands and three hovering around him in a dangerous whirlwind. The swift lunges of the lances only missed as the teen dodged them, giving him strange glowing orbs that appeared over his head, using the Jump command to teleport over the draconequus and dive down on him, using each of the Keyblades for every reaction command he made.

While knocked for a loop, VII was formed as a long blue and silver claymore, but before Discord could use the berserking power it gave him, Sora had grabbed one of the stray ones he dropped and attacked him with it, destroying it along with injuring him worse than the teen's own Keyblades. VI created a book, swallowing Sora inside of a dark realm as three lights shone down on him, all red, but one of them shifting to blue at a rapid pace. He quickly made it to the blue light, protecting him from the explosions that appeared outside of the magical shield, and as soon as they stopped, he combined both the Elements of Honesty and Laughter together, making a double ended Keyblade staff, throwing it out into the darkness and spinning it like a saw blade.

Sora heard the shredding of the book Discord had, freeing him from the strange realm and knocking the draconequus back. The numeral VIII appeared in a burst of flames, two chakrams appearing in his hands. Roaring in frustration, Discord shot out pillars of fire as he slammed the two flaming discs to the ground, homing in on the Keyblade wielder. The Keyblades of Magic and Generosity glowed and emitted a frigid aire, aiming toward the flaming pillars coming straight for him. He fired off a large block of ice that was several stories tall, extinguishing the fire and flew straight at the draconequus. Discord's eye twitched as he let out a whimper, getting hit by the massive ice block as it pushed him back into a tree, slamming him into the bark as the block shattered to pieces.

While he slid down the imprint of his back from the tree, Sora hovered over to the dazed draconequus, weird looking yellow birds making "kweh" sounds ran around his head. "Had enough, Discord?"

Discord shook his head, smacking the birds away from him, looking at the last card with the numeral I on it. "...I still have one more trick up my sleeve." He snapped his fingers, teleporting away from Sora as the card disappeared. He stretched his arms out to the side, making thousands upon thousands of red beams surround the pegasus. "Try to avoid this!"

Sora shook his head as Discord thrust his arms forward, sending the beams raining down on the teen from all angles. Unable to see what was going on in the trap while laughing insanely, Sora controlled the Keyblades of Harmony around different sections of the red blurs of death while using his Ultima Keyblade in his hoof to deflect the ones that got past the other six, flipping around and dodging stray shots in the center of the dome of red beams. The beams shot down faster and faster, but he was able to keep up with them.

Outside, Discord could see a dust cloud form as the beams kept firing. With the last of the beams finally shot out, the draconequus waited for the dust to clear. There was no sign of Sora in the big crater of destroy land where he was trapped. Having defeated the teen, Discord laughed in triumph, dancing around in victory, unaware that his enemy was slowly hovering down behind him.

"Yes! He's gone! I defeated him, and the Elements of Harmony in one sitting!" Discord cheered. "Equestria is mine!"

"I'm sorry, but what was that?" The draconequus blanched, slowly turning his head around as he looked at Sora, waving a hoof to him. "Hi."

"...H-How? Discord asked.

"Yeah, if you remember reading through my life, you should have known I actually survived that," Sora said. "With my best friend...Two Keyblades...And it exhausted us." The seven Keyblades in his possession slowly floated down and orbitted the teen. "I had seven and made it out unharmed. Soooo...Good effort, but not good enough." Sora grabbed the Keyblade of Honesty, the rest of the Keyblades hovering behind him. "Now, let's end this."

Using the orange Keyblade, his stance shifted to that of a heavy warrior, his strikes slow, but incredibly powerful. Discord was too flabbergasted to retaliate, being struck hard into the ground as if he was getting crushed by a skyscraper. Sora replaced the Keyblade of Honesty with the Keyblade of Laughter, slamming the teeth into the ground and sending the stunned draconequus flying in the air by a massive balloon that appeared underneath him. Leaping up after him, each strike inflicted with the blue Keyblade was aimed at a different part of him than where it made contact.

Next was the Keyblade of Loyalty, increasing Sora's speed as he soared off in a rainbow blur. Discord didn't react after a few passes, but as soon as the pegasus stopped, he flinched repeatedly as lightning bolt slashes wracked him and sent him falling back to the ground. The Keyblade of Kindness replaced the red Keyblade as Sora dove down after the lord of chaos, his strikes light and weak, but they were as swift as the last. Slamming the pink blade into Discord's abdomen as they hit the ground, spires of earth beneath him shot up and struck his back, hearing and feeling his spine snap at the painful pillar.

The Keyblade of Generosity appeared in Sora's hoof next, his style of combat more elegant as he floated down to the ground, approaching the earth spire that stayed in place. He gave it a light tap, shattering the earth as it shot out different gemstones shaped like daggers, repeatedly thrusting into Discord as he hit the ground. The draconequus groaned, his chaotic magic being absorbed by the gem-shaped knives as he shakily stood up.

"Is it over?" Discord asked, looking up at the green bar on his upper left, only one full bar remaining.

"Not yet." He turned around to see Sora now holding only the Keyblade of Magic, glowing brightly as the magic within the transformed element coursed into the Keyblade wielder. "Let's see how powerful the Element of Magic is in its natural element."

The fuchsia Keyblade shot out a small orb of light. Discord was about to laugh, only to be incinerated by a large pillar of fire that rose up from underneath him, lightning repeatedly striking down on him as it revealed his skeleton, which was just as odd as his mismatched limbs, freezing in a frigid blizzard several times, cracking out of the ice and refreezing into solid ice, gravity crushing him flat like a pancake on the ground and pulling him up into the air repeatedly, and getting caught in a deadly tornado that flipped him over, under, and upside-right as the air sliced at him like millions of needles piercing through his skin. As the magic stopped, Discord fell and shakily got back on his legs, his body scorched, cut up, and bruised.

Seeing Discord has had enough, Sora called all of the Keyblades to him, the Keyblades of Harmony aimed at the dazed draconequus while he held onto the Ultima Keyblade in his hoof. The six colorful blades began to shine a light matching their design, shooting six beams together in front of the pegasus as their lights merged, forming the rainbow aura that was unleashed by the Elements of Harmony. Sora flipped back, spinning his Keyblade around and aimed it at the rainbow.

"Your chaotic reign ends, Discord!" The Ultima Keyblade began shining a bright light at the tip, his eyes glowing white like Twilight's had the first time the Mane Six had used them. Glowing specters of the mares appeared where their elements hovered, their hooves touching the hilt of the Keyblade of their respective element. "Time to turn you back to stone!"

His Keyblade shot out a bright white light, merging all the beams together as the rainbow aura was shot out from the built up energy, heading directly toward Discord. He couldn't flee or teleport away in time as the energy spiraled around him, trapping them in its vortex as he screamed in defeat. Slowly, his body began turning back into a stone statue like it had a thousand years ago. Starting from his feet, the draconequus panicked as the spell crawled up his body, unable to avoid his fate yet again. His face was permanently frozen in fear as he was back to being the lawn ornament he was, trapping his chaotic magic inside and dispelling his influence through Ponyville and Canterlot.

With the chaotic deity beaten, the Keyblades returned back to their positions around Sora, his Ultima Keyblade back in his mouth. He dismissed his new form, changing him back to normal and giving him back his Kingdom Keyblade. The bearers returned from merging with the teen in a flash of light, their Elements of Harmony still worn on them as they shook off their daze and overwhelming awe of what they had just experienced.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted.

"Can we do that again!?" Pinkie asked excitedly. "It was like we were all one pony, but Sora controlled all of us. Can I be leader next time!?"

As the rest of the group felt exhilarated from being a part of a Drive Form, Twilight was highly fascinated with what had happened. It was an odd experience to actually be used as a medium for a transformative spell that increased Sora's strength, but it was incredible. It was like they were all a part of him, all working as one unit as everyone involved grew powerful with the bond they shared. Her body may have turned into light, but she had also felt like she fought alongside Sora as one of the Keyblades, each of them giving him unique attributes that fit each of their personalities or strengths. After seeing his Valor Form and feeling the magic that came from it, and now being a part of his Harmony Form as he called it, she wanted to know more about the rest of his magical properties and forms, wanting to learn about the outside magic never known to her own world.

With all the chaos magic Discord had unleashed in what little of Equestria he managed to take over, the seven ponies who managed to stop him were given a congratulatory celebration in Canterlot. Discord's statue was returned back to the gardens, no longer a threat now that he was sealed away once again. The heroes were thrown a party in the castle, hosted by Celestia herself, commemorating their bravery and struggle to stop a chaotic being from taking over the world. Thankfully, it wasn't as formal as the Grand Galloping Gala, the party as wild as a Pinkie Pie party with actual food and sweets to eat, and everyone who knew them were invited, not just stuck up nobles.

As it got late in the night, the six mares and Keyblade wielder took a break from the festivities as they sat around one of the balconies. Each of them were eating some Sea-Salt ice cream as they overlooked Canterlot, either sitting on the railing or leaning against it. They were all very quiet, especially Pinkie and Rainbow Dash. Sora could tell they had something on their minds, whether it was the incredible power of his Harmony Form as they were fused with him to unleash that power, or if it was about what they remembered when they were corrupted.

"...You know, this is supposed to be a party. We beat Discord, so we should be happy," Sora said. "...But none of you seem like it right now."

"We are, darling," Rarity said, being the first to speak. "But...we still remember what we did after that...abomination of a creature tricked us."

The others nodded, though Fluttershy hid behind her mane as Sora looked her way. It was a pretty awful thing to happen to them, being the opposite of who they were. Even though the teen's healing magic cured his injuries, especially from the timid pegasus's hard buck to his tenders, he still felt some small wave of pain that needed to be numbed with some ice.

"Well, the good news is that it's over, and we saved the day again." Sora munched down on his popsicle, pulling the stick out of his mouth.

"More like you saved the day," Rainbow corrected. "I mean, that was pretty cool and all, being a part of you in that awesome form of yours, but that was all we were. And...I had to screw us up when we were in the maze."

"But you take the credit too. Without all six of you, I wouldn't have been able to use my new Drive Form, and without the Elements of Harmony, I couldn't beat Discord on my own." The stallion looked down at the garden, staring at Discord's statue placed back where it once was. "What happened to you girls is nothing but a distant memory now. Just a bad dream that was forced into your minds by a crazy tyrant. I'm willing to look past what you became when he manipulated you. Nothing can truly break your friendships, even if all of you split up in the future.

"Someone from one of the worlds I've been in had told me something that was always true." Sora looked serious as he held a hoof up, pretending to be the serious, gunblade wielding man he first met in Traverse Town. "'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other.'"

"How does that relate to us breaking up from Discord's influence?" Twilight asked.

"It basically means you'll never forget your true friends in your hearts," the teen said as he patted his chest. "Back in the maze, I was almost corrupted by Discord when he managed to break me after...what he showed me." Sora shuddered as he could recall the illusion the draconequus gave him, showing him what could happen with his uncontrollable darkness. "I managed to break free as my heart made me realize that what he showed me wasn't ever true or would ever happen. I heard the voices of my friends calling out to me, all of them me encouraging me to fight back against his spell, and I succeeded in fighting him off. If I did fall, then Discord could have easily won."

The girls were all lost in thought as Sora's words sank into their heads. They all looked at each other, remembering their unbreakable bond from Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom, their destinies intertwined as fillies before they ever met each other altogether.

"Heh. Ya ended up savin' all of us, Sora," Applejack said, the others agreeing with the farm pony. "Don't know what we'd do without you."

"We would have been living in a chaos crazy world that rained endless chocolate milk from cotton candy clouds!" Pinkie exclaimed. "If only Discord wasn't such a big, crazy jerk, then my dream for a candy coated world would come true."

"We're all glad you did come here, Sora," Twilight said. "Even though you're not really from here, you're just as important to us as we are to each other. Maybe you saw the sonic rainboom from your world too."

"Heheh! Not exactly, but I'm just happy to help keep your world safe." Sora stepped back down on the balcony, only to be quickly caught in a group hug by the six mares. He grinned and reached his arms around a couple of them returning the hug. "Now, how about we get back to partying? The night's still young, and I want all of us to actually be celebrating."

"Hay yeah! Let's party!" Rainbow shouted as the others cheered along with the cyan pegasus.

While the rest of the girls headed back inside to continue partying, Twilight stopped Sora before he could chase after them. "Sora, thanks for helping us."

"It's no problem. Just helping friends realize who they really are." The teen grinned while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah...Also, I've been a little interested in your...otherworldly magical spells. Is there any way you can...teach me how to cast them, and let me take notes on them and your Drive Forms?" Twilight asked.

"...Uhh...Well..." Sora hesitated for a moment, not willing to risk showing the studious mare her Drive Forms, or else risk turning into his Anti Form. He still believed in Kairi, where he could stop himself before he lost himself, but he still had a few doubts. "...I guess I can show you the magic spells, but I think I need to recharge my Drive Gauge after using Harmony Form. It might take a while for that to happen though."

"Great! I kind of want to help if any Heartless show up, since my own magic isn't exactly all that useful and only the Keyblade could hurt them, and taking care of every single attack could wear you down if Kairi isn't here, making your time fighting a waste of-" Sora quickly pressed a hoof to Twilight's lips, ceasing her rambling.

"Learning purposes only," Sora said. "I'm not letting you or anyone else fight the Heartless. Got it?" The unicorn nodded, understanding his concerns for their safety. "Good. Now, let's keep on celebrating."

Sora and Twilight headed back inside to continue partying with their friends. Twilight was really excited to learn more about the Keyblade wielder's unique magic, but deep inside, she felt a little miserable. She was manipulated again, and the pain of losing her friends still hurt her. Discord didn't even attempt to control her by his own tricks, only letting his influence on the others take their toll on her and corrupt her from her friends leaving her and making her feel more alone than ever. As much as Sora told her she should talk about what she was feeling to him, she didn't want to be too much of a burden. She could only hope she didn't get manipulated again, otherwise she would never be the same again.


	30. Lesson Zero

A couple of weeks had passed since Discord's defeat, and Equestria was back to its peaceful, normal self. Aside from the occasional Heartless attacks in Ponyville, it was nothing out of the ordinary. During that time, Kairi had returned after doing some patrolling in the universe, and, to Sora's delight, she brought several Gummi Blocks, just enough to make a small ship for himself, and with better pieces that won't break down or blow up on him. Though the Mane Six were fascinated and confused at the odd blocks, they did help him rebuild his ship, though they had to build it by hoof and not through the simple tools in a Gummi Garage. So far in the fourteen days, it was halfway built, and if no Heartless interrupt them, it could be fully built within the next week.

The seasons slowly began to change from summer to autumn, more clouds being pushed in and bringing a slight chill, helping decrease the temperature. And to Sora's delight, in just a few days was the holiday equivalent of his favorite time of the year; Halloween, or Nightmare Night. While taking a break from rebuilding his vessel, he had gotten the face paint and made a couple of important accessories to go along with his costume, and he turned in his outfit idea earlier in advance to Rarity. Until that day comes, it'll be exciting to see what differences are seen in Nightmare Night.

As soon as the sun rose in the sky today, Sora was up bright and early, working on building his ship. Later today, there was going to be a picnic in the park with the others, a perfect time to relax and hang out with friends. He was in the middle of figuring out which of the blocks he should fit next on the body of the ship for the cockpit to sit around, his back turned to the pink unicorn of a girlfriend as she snuck up on him. Using her magic, she covered his face with his hood, blinding him from staring at the Gummi Blocks.

"Guess who?" Kairi asked, turning him around and seeing that dopey grin on his lips.

"Is it...Donald?" Sora asked.

"Nope. Not even close." The mare giggled as he stuck his tongue out as he tried to "guess".

"Pinkie Pie?" He received a poke on the nose, obviously a wrong answer. "Pete?" Another poke. "Hmmm...I give up."

"You are such a goof." She moved in and kissed the pegasus on the lips, slowly lifting his hood off him as he kissed her back.

They broke their kiss, Sora nuzzling Kairi's snout as he chuckled. "I'm just messing around. I knew it was you because I saw the white aura."

"Well, if I use my hooves, then you're just going to throw me to the ground and 'attack' me." The couple giggled and embraced each other, Sora giving Kairi a few more kisses. After the mare got some breathing room, she looked up at the half completed Gummi ship. "Wow. It's looking good so far."

"Would have been a lot faster with a Gummi Garage, but doing this manually isn't all that bad. At least I won't have to worry about blowing up with the careful building and scare you again." Kairi rolled her eyes as Sora wrapped a wing around her. "But, maybe we can think about expanding our ships."

"Why?" Kairi asked. After a moment of silence, Kairi sighed, shaking her head. "Sora, we can't take them outside of their world."

"Try telling that to Twilight. She's asked me about learning how to use the magic we use when fighting the Heartless, but I'm only teaching her because of her curiosity." Sora rubbed his head as he groaned. "I've...kind of been delaying those lessons because she thinks she can help me fight the Heartless. I don't want any of them getting hurt, but she's a scholar who's persistent on learning...She even wants to see how my Drive Forms work after using my new Harmony Form when we stopped Discord."

"I know," Kairi said, getting many of the details about Discord's short reign on Equestria from the others. When she heard about what had happened to Sora, unable to recover from the injuries inflicted on him and nearly dying from a dangerous spell cast by the draconequus, she was understandably worried, unable to leave his side for at least a week. She hugged him tightly, pressing her cheek against his. "Why do you always get yourself into situations where you almost get killed?"

"I am a survivor. I can take on anything and live through it with a broken rib or arm." He grinned at her, trying to be comical, but seeing how serious Kairi was when she looked at him, he dropped his silly persona. "Actually, when I tried to fight Discord...it was impossible for me to even hit him. He could bend reality with just a snap of his fingers, and he knew of my worst moments where he could have broken me with his illusions." Sora could still remember that fake vision after the last couple weeks. He swallowed the lump trapped in his throat as he hugged Kairi tightly, his body shuddering at the scenario that felt more real than a nightmare. "It was like that dream I had a couple days before the island was destroyed...It was so real...I-I...I actually-"

"Sora, it wasn't real," the unicorn assured the panicked pegasus, kissing his cheek softly. "It's just a horrible nightmare, and I know you won't do anything wrong."

"I know. I just can't help but constantly worry. I was lucky my newest Drive Form didn't backfire." The couple sat in silence, holding each other tightly as Sora began to calm down a little. "I just hope my luck doesn't run out."

"It won't. You'll be fine," Kairi said. "Now, how about we get our minds off the negative and get some breakfast?"

Sora was about to retort, only for his growling stomach to answer for him. "...Well, maybe a full stomach can get my mind off things. And I can afford a day off from building my ship. To Sugarcube Corner!" he said as he pointed in the direction of town and ran on ahead.

"And he pulled a complete one-eighty just like that," Kairi sighed as she shook her head.

The unicorn hurried after him before he got too far ahead, not wanting him to leave her out with whatever the bakery had to sell for breakfast today.

Sora and Kairi walked together into town after the small race and headed for Sugarcube Corner. As they walked inside the bakery, they spotted Twilight and Spike at the counter, the baby dragon holding a long list and a quill.

"Hey, Sora and Kairi!" Spike greeted.

"Uhh, what's with the list?" Sora asked. "Grocery shopping?"

"Yes, but it's mostly a checklist," Twilight explained. "And right now, I'm waiting for the cupcakes I ordered."

Sora took a look at the list and read it out loud. "Quills. Parchment. Ink. Extra ink. Extra extra ink? Double-check checklist? Double-check the double-check checklist to triple-check?" He and Kairi looked at each other oddly, then back at the unrolled list, which rolled out of the bakery and down into Ponyville. "...Oh wow. Twilight? Is this for the whole week?"

"No! For this morning!" Both ponies' jaws dropped, looking over at Spike for confirmation, which he just simply shrugged.

"This morning?" Kairi questioned as Sora rolled the list back up. "Twilight, do you really have to put down...ten different double-checking parts just for...a few items?"

"Kairi, I know you're smart. One can never overlook perfect planning." Sora facehooved, shaking his head as Twilight was giving herself more stress.

"Here we are, Twilight," Mrs. Cake said as she brought out a box with Twilight's order.

The unicorn opened the box, filled with vanilla cupcakes with strawberry frosting. "Wait, I see thirteen. I ordered a dozen."

"There was an extra made, so it's a baker's dozen," the chubby mare giggled.

"I can fix that!" Spike said, but as he tried to reach for one of the cupcakes, Twilight dragged him away as she looked at the pastries again.

"The extra cupcake's getting icing on the others and making them completely uneven," Twilight complained, making Sora facehoof again.

"Twilight, it's just icing. That kind of stuff happens. It's not a big deal." Spike winced as he backed away, along with Kairi as a bad feeling crawled up her spine.

"Not a big deal!?" Twilight nearly shouted. "I don't want anypony else getting more icing than the other when we're at the picnic!" Using her magic, the lavender unicorn grabbed a spatula from the back of the house and began trying to even out the icing on the cupcakes. "Ok, now, I just move this over here, and that little bit there..."

While Twilight mumbled, her icing spreading slowly began to grow more wild, sending pink frosting randomly flying out from the box. Some of them managed to hit everyone except for the unicorn, her face contorting to a manic expression, too engrossed with making everything perfect. As soon as she was satisfied, all that was left on the flaky pastries was a small dollop in the center of each one, barely enough to give them any flavor from the dry mini cakes.

"...Oh dear," Mrs. Cake worried, wiping some of the icing off her face.

"Perfect!" Twilight closed the box and carried it on her back. When she looked at Spike, Sora, and Kairi, the baby dragon was covered in icing, while the two Keyblade wielders' had some on their faces. "Oops. Maybe we should add 'Give Spike a bath' on the list." Using his long, reptilian tongue, Spike licked the frosting off of him, licking his lips as he tasted what would have been part of the cupcakes. "...Still giving you a bath. That was gross. We'll see you two at the picnic later!"

The lavender unicorn trotted off happily, Spike following after her with the mile long list as they left Sora, Kairi, and Mrs. Cake, their faces and part of the bakery splattered with icing. Sora looked at Kairi and grinned, licking the pink unicorn's cheek and tasted the frosting.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, blushing in embarrasment.

"What? It's good." The pegasus licked his lips, tasting more of the delicious icing.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a few napkins, wiping her face off of the sugary frosting. "You had to lick my cheek?"

"Your fur matched the color of the icing. And you taste delicious, by the way." Kairi cleaned her goofball of a boyfriend's face of any remaining icing.

"You're a doofus." Sora crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, receiving a poke to the snout. "But, I'm a little worried about Twilight. No one is ever that crazy with making a checklist where they have to double-check it so many times."

"Right. Let's get something to go and figure out what's up with her." After Mrs. Cake had cleaned herself of the splatter of icing Twilight made a mess of, they ordered some breakfast pastries to go and hurried after the unicorn.

Sora and Kairi entered the Golden Oak Library and found Twilight and Spike up on the second floor. They entered just in time to see them finally finishing up that long checklist, the couple snacking on some freshly made bagels.

"Ok," Spike said. "'Triple-check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double-checked the checklist.' Uhh, check!" As soon as the baby dragon checked off the last thing on the ridiculously long checklist, he winced and dropped the quill, his writing hand badly cramped up. "Agh! I've been holding that quill for so long that I got a claw cramp. Good thing we don't have to write friendship letters to the princess this week."

Twilight suddenly gasped, tackling Spike to the ground. "You mean we didn't send a friendship report to Princess Celestia this week!?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Sora asked, only to have him be tackled by the lavender unicorn.

"Bad!? BAD!? Of course it's bad!" Twilight shouted. "I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week! Not every month, not every ten days! Every! Single! Week!"

Just as she was about to run off to find a calender, Sora grabbed Twilight's tail and pulled her back to him. "Twilight, I don't think Celestia even said anything about a due date for your letters."

"What day is it today!?" she asked.

"Tuesday," Kairi answered.

"Spike, when was the last time we sent a letter to her!?" Twilight asked in more of a panic.

"Umm...last Tuesday?" Spike walked over to one of the drawers in the room and pulled out the calander, finding the last date they sent a letter to Celestia. "Yup. Tuesday."

Twilight began to panic, trampling over Sora as she ran to the window, watching the sun move across the sky as it it was the second hand of a clock. "No! I can't let this happen! If I don't send a letter to her by the end of today...I'll be tardy!" She fell on her bed and kept whining and complaining. "She won't take my studies seriously, and she'll send me back a grade!...No, worse! She'll send me back to magic kindergarten!"

While Sora got up and rubbed his stomped on chest, Kairi grabbed Twilight's sheets with her magic and pulled them hard, sending the lavender unicorn flopping onto the ground. "Twilight, you already went through school. How can someone throw you back that far in a grade when you're being taught by Princess Celestia? When you're a fully grown mare?"

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "You won't be sent back that far in school unless you dropped out at an early age. Which I doubt ever happened."

"...You're right, Sora." Sora, Kairi, and Spike sighed in relief as the unicorn finally understood. "Which is why I'm going to find a friendship problem before sundown!" Or not, the trio falling over comically as they groaned in exasperation. "Ooh! Maybe this week I'll send a relationship problem as extra credit!"

"A what?" Sora asked.

"So, Sora, Kairi, you two having problems with your romance? Any arguments, disagreements, verbal assaults, or any dislikes toward each other that need a third party to help solve those disputes and yelling?" Twilight asked, beaming brightly as she was growing desperate.

"...Twilight," the pegasus warned, having a theory as to why she was asking those questions.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'm not going to just steal you away from Kairi. I mean, I'm not that heartless, even when I almost turned into one out of jealousy, but that's all out the window and we're just good friends who help other friends with their issues!" Sora wasn't all that sure, and neither were Kairi or Spike. "Soooooo...?"

He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache coming on. "Twilight, Kairi and I are doing fine. No problems between us...At all."

"Are you sure?" the unicorn asked. "Is she cheating on you with Riku?"

"Twilight!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Well, nopony knows what you've been doing when you were gone, Kairi," Twilight said.

"I haven't seen Riku at all while I was gone! What is wrong with you!?" the pink unicorn shouted, completely appalled by Twilight's accusation.

"Kairi, calm down. I'll try to talk some sense into her." Sora hugged the disgruntled mare, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Go see if there are any Heartless in town, take out your anger, and join us in the park later for the picnic." Kairi wanted to argue further, and maybe smack Twilight in the face for thinking she would ever abandon Sora after everything they went through together, but she held herself back. She kissed him deeply, his hooves gently caressing her back as he returned the kiss slowly calming her. She broke the kiss and left, snatching another bagel from their take-out bag, munching on it angrily. "...Twilight, that was the stupidest thing you could ever say, and you're lucky I'm holding her back while I'm the voice of reason for Kairi."

"B-But, it's possible, right?" Sora growled, making Twilight drop the subject entirely.

"Look. You're starting to get desperate, and you're close to losing it over this stress. All your constant scheduling, wanting every single thing to be perfectly done, it's going to give you a heart attack before you're as old as Granny Smith, or even younger." Twilight murmured something, half listening while half panicking. "I'm sure Celestia would understand if you were late one day, but I know she didn't say anything about you making a report on friendship for her on a weekly basis."

"But I'm never tardy," she whispered.

"Twilight, listen, you need to relax. I think you need another vacation, though not in Pooh's storybook. I mean a real vacation, like the beach." The teen reached a hoof out, gently resting it on her shoulder. "I know you've gone through a lot, and I can tell you still feel a bit guilty about...what happened between the three of us. And after what Discord did to you and the others, you're in a lot more pain when you believed your friends had turned against you.

"I'm here to help you, in more ways than one. You have to learn to have faith in others and see your problems solved, where you never have to face them alone." Twilight looked up at him sadly. She did have some things she wanted to tell him, but after having to be saved by him several times from her own self-consciousness and manipulated state of mind. She wanted his help, she wanted to tell her how she was feeling, but she didn't want to be a constant burden to him. "...You really want to consider trying to find some friendship problem before the end of the day and face Celestia's 'wrath' for being late for an assignment for one day?" Twilight nodded, making Sora groan with those big eyes of hers pleading him to help her. "...Alright. Let's find out if anyone needs our help."

"Thank you!" Twilight yelled, hugging the pegasus tightly.

She then ran out of the library, leaving both Sora and Spike on the second floor. "This isn't going to end well for any of us, is it?" Sora asked.

"Nope," Spike said.

While Twilight and Sora wandered around Ponyville to find the unicorn a friendship problem to solve for a simple report, it ended up becoming a bit of a stressful day for her when she shouldn't be stressing out. The first pony they tried to help was Rarity, hearing her screams from inside her boutique, almost as if she was being murdered by someone. Twilight was the first to respond, bucking her door open and leap in heroically as the fashionista's savior. Apparently, Rarity's "problem" was a lost diamond encrusted purple ribbon for a dress. Before she was able to look for it, Sora found it lying on the floor, in plain sight, Rarity thanking him and went back to work.

Next was with Applejack and Rainbow Dash, the two walking up to the orchard as they saw the rainbow-maned pegasus mare flying through the old barn, tearing it apart. Sora knew exactly why she was doing that, but Twilight was too quick to jump the gun and think the two mares were fighting, and Rainbow Dash was destroying Applejack's property. The unicorn had the cyan pegasus lying down on a bench, acting like a psychiatrist as she tried to help solve the mares' issues. Sora quickly intervened before she allowed Twilight to give Rainbow prescriptions for her anger issues, telling her that the barn was supposed to be torn down, and Rainbow Dash agreed to help. They watched her destroy it, creating a massive mushroom cloud of rainbow dust, sending bits of debris around them, Sora protecting him, Twilight, and Applejack nearby from the pieces of wood and metal.

Next was Fluttershy, where the unicorn figured the timid pegasus would have some kind of fear she tried to overcome. When they reached her cottage, the two of them found her out back, and to their shock, was wrestling with a grizzly bear...and was winning. Fluttershy kept tripping it up and putting it in several different holds, bending its limbs and making it pound the ground in pain. The final straw that broke them was when she twisted the bear's neck, all of them hearing a painful snap as it fell and lied prone to the ground. Twilight had left after snapping out of her bewilderment, stuck in more of a panic, while Sora was frozen solid, mouth agape, his eyes glued to what he just saw. Miraculously, the bear was still alive, Fluttershy's "wrestling" more of a massage as she cracked out the kinks in its back. As soon as she noticed Sora watching them, he fell on his side in a flabbergasted state.

After he woke up, and met with Barry the grizzly bear, who wasn't as dangerous as he thought he was, the teen ran off to find Twilight, wherever she ran off to. Luckily, she was found near the park, though not too far away from where they agreed to set up their picnic. Unfortunately, the studious unicorn looked like a wreck as she laid on the bench: her mane and tail were frazzled, tears streamed down her red and puffy eyes, and she was muttering to herself in a blind panic.

"It's fine," Sora heard her say. "The day's not over yet, but it will be soon!" Twilight looked up, watching the sun tick by and groan in frustration. "All of my advanced studies, being in Ponyville, it'll all be over. No no, Twilight! You're an excellent student! You can pull this off!" Twilight began changing attitudes like she had a split personality, though she seemed to be harbored more on her insanity. "But what if I can't? You can!" she shouted at her reflection in a puddle of her tears. "You just have to keep it together! Keep! It! TOGETHER!"

"Oh boy. She's lost it again," Sora muttered. "...Only this time, no one's mind controlling her." Spike came walking up, carrying the box of cupcakes they had ordered earlier this morning, watching Twilight glare at herself in the puddle. "Has she really focused all of her time studying and keeping a schedule?"

"Unfortunately," the baby dragon answered.

They soon heard giggling coming from across the dirt path, a group of fillies playing jump rope. Twilight stared at hem, her ear flicking randomly and her eye twitched. She was about to have a nervous breakdown, and Sora quickly intervened before she lost it, lightly smacking her cheeks.

"Twilight, wake up!" The unicorn shook her head, hyperventilating as she looked around in confusion. "You're starting to lose it. Take some deep breaths, calm down, relax."

She didn't listen to him as she looked over at the fillies playing, rubbing her delusional eyes. "Yeah, Twilight. Sora's right." Spike held out the box of cupcakes to her. "You forgot about these when you left. Just go down to the picnic, hang out with the others, and-"

"PICNIC! Wonderful idea!" Twilight shouted, snatching the box out of the baby dragon's claws and ran off to meet the others.

Sora sighed, unable to break through to her. "Spike. Letter."

"I'm on it." While Spike began writing a letter to Celestia to help Twilight bring some sense to her student's stress, Sora followed after her before she could blow something up in her frazzled, mental state

"Unbelievable!" Rarity said in shock. Kairi sat around the picnic blanket with the rest of the girls, having told them about Twilight's accusation of her cheating on Sora with Riku, both of them friends with him. "Why in Equestria would Twilight say something like that!?"

"She's apparently lost her mind," Kairi said. "I can clearly understand her being jealous of me involving my relationship with Sora, but making something up like that!? I actually wanted to slap her, almost as if she WANTED to cause a problem between us!" She drank her bottle of water, downing every last drop and crushing it in her hooves. "Until she comes back to her sanity and apologizes for trying to force Sora and I apart, I don't want to see her for the rest of the day."

She heard a thump behind her, the others gasping in shock at what was behind her. Kairi turned around to see Twilight, but before she could lash out at her, she was just as shocked as the others as she saw her appearance. The lavender mare looked like she ran through an insane asylum, became admitted into it, then escaped from it. She gave everyone a creepy smile, only making her look more out of it, accenting her messy and out of place hair. Sora walked up behind her, knowing how surprised the others were to see their friend so messed up.

"Uhh, Twi? Ya'll alright, hun?" Applejack asked.

"No! I'm not alright!" Twilight shouted, on the verge of tears. "It's just awful. I really really need your help before the worst happens!"

"Well, what is it, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked as the others were concerned about her well being.

"Twilight's freaking out because she didn't send a friendship letter to Celestia this week and thinks she'll be sent to magic kindergarten for missing a whole day, even though the princess didn't even say she had to send one every week," Sora answered for the unicorn before she could delay the true reason any further.

The rest of the girls just stared at Twilight in silence, Kairi rubbing her forehead as she began to get frustrated. "Seriously, Twilight? You're still going on about this stupid thing?"

"It's not stupid, Kairi!" Twilight shouted. "My whole life depends on it!"

"Failing an assignment is not the end of the world, Twilight! Your constant stress and looking at worst case scenarios are making you completely insane!" Kairi stood up and approached Twilight. "No one will ever take you seriously if you keep following those stupid, overblown checklists and worry about failure! That's life, Twilight! Life's not meant to be followed perfectly to a schedule! Things happen, mistakes are made, and you forget about it! Quit being so pessimistic and get your nose out of those stupid books you hoard yourself under!"

The picnic was quiet as the two unicorns leered at each other. Sora could feel a confrontation coming up, between a mentally unstable scholar and a princess who was furious as said scholar accused her of cheating on the boy she loved. Before he could step in, he was too late as Twilight was the first to act, punching Kairi hard in the face and staggering her backward. The others gasped in shock as the pink unicorn turned her head back to face Twilight, rubbing her sore cheek.

"Don't you dare mock me, you useless excuse of a princess," Twilight growled, only further agitating Kairi.

"...Oh, useless, am I?" the pink unicorn questioned. "I'll show you useless you bookworm!"

The two unicorns soon began fighting as they kicked up dust around them. "Twilight, Kairi, stop!" Sora jumped in to try and stop Kairi while Applejack and Rainbow Dash helped pull Twilight away. "Kairi, I know you're still mad at Twilight, but you don't have to instigate a fight!"

"She hit me first!" his girlfriend shouted. "Are you seriously siding with her over me!?"

"I'm on no one's side! I'm trying to stop the both of you from killing each other when Twilight believes her problem really is serious and you yelling at her isn't helping with her mental state right now!" Sora pulled Kairi far enough away from the group while they tried to calm Twilight down, the pegasus turning his girlfriend around and force her to look at him. "Kairi, Twilight's been a student all her life. She's far too focused on being a grade 'A' student, putting that logic before relaxing for anything. You saw how much of a wreck she was after she came back to her senses after Maleficent manipulated her. She takes everything seriously, including a small assignment that isn't all that important for anything.

"She's still struggling and suffering, still learning about friendship and an emotional mess after being manipulated not once, but twice. She's still hurting, desperately needing her friends' help, including ours." Kairi pouted and looked away from Sora. "I understand how you felt about that hurtful comment she made back in the library. I was just as mad as you were. But Twilight's not like us, where we can let some bygones be bygones."

"She's just so frustrating to deal with," Kairi muttered. "Not one person can actually dedicate their lives to being perfectly organized, studious, and on time with everything. She needs to learn to grow up and quit freaking out over everything."

"Just take a breather, walk around Ponyville a little, and calm down. I'll try to bring Twilight back to Equestria, then everything will go back to normal. Ok?" The unicorn hesitated, but she slowly nodded. He hugged her tightly, peppering her neck with kisses. "Good. And don't worry. I'll get her to apologize after she realizes she went a little nuts."

"It's gonna take a long while before I talk to her again after all this. She so much as tries to punch me again or make up dumb rumors about me, I will zap her with Thunder." Sora lifted a hoof up to her head and began scratching one of her ears. "...What are you doing?"

"Calming you down by scratching your ear...Is it working?" While flicking her ear away from his hoof, she couldn't but smile a little, unable to hide a grin whenever Sora does anything silly.

"If by working, you mean slightly annoying...then yes." Taking her boyfriend's advice, Kairi went for a walk, staying far enough away from Twilight until she was brought back to her senses.

Sora headed back to the others, but there was no sign of Twilight anywhere. "Uhh, guys? Where's Twilight?"

"We tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen and teleported away somewhere," Rainbow said.

"What!? Where did she go!?" Sora asked.

Down at the other end of the park, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were busy having fun, playing catch with a ball. Unbeknownst to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a pair of purple eyes as small as pinpricks stared at them, twitching slightly under the guise of a bush. Twilight poked her head up from the foliage, a birds nest resting on her head, looking more desperate and insane than before.

"If I can't find a friendship problem..." Using her magic, she pulled up an old, ragged looking gray donkey doll wearing a pair of blue pants with white polka dots. "I'll make a friendship problem. Genius, Twilight. Pure. Genius." The crazed unicorn teleported into their boll, popping it and freaking the fillies out. "Hi, girls!"

"Twilight? What are you doing here?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm fine! Just great actually!" Twilight's eye twitched, completely ignoring the question. "In fact, I'm sure a couple of GOOD FRIENDS like you three are practically inseparable! But not for long." She held the doll up in front of the confused Crusaders. "This is Smarty Pants! She was mine when I was your age, and now I want to give her to you three! Isn't that exciting!?"

"...Uhh, Twilight? Are you ok?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, ya seem a little-" Twilight continued ignoring them, holding out a small notebook and a toy quill.

"And look! She comes with her own quill and notebook!" The lavender unicorn hovered the notepad to Scootaloo and stuck the quill over Sweetie Belle's ear. "That way, you can make sure she 'pretends' to do her homework!" Twilight began laughing with insanity, tilting her head awkwardly and scaring the fillies. "I only hope she won't be a problem, seeing as there's three of you and only one of her, and I don't want to cause a rift between GOOD FRIENDS!"

"...Twilight, I think you've gone crazy," Scootaloo voiced all three of their opinions. "As much as we...like Smarty Pants, none of us actually want her."

Twilight began to panic, her brain running a marathon as she tried to think of something as the sun was beginning to descend. Finally finding an idea, she turned back to the fillies, holding Smarty Pants up before her.

"Oh, you three are going to LOVE Smarty Pants, whether you want to or not!" Her horn began to glow as she began to cast a spell.

"Twilight, what are you doing!?" Twilight turned around just as her spell was fully charged, aiming a beam of magic that struck Sora as she called out to her. He fell to the ground, thankfully unharmed, though unsure of what spell he was hit with. As he looked up to the unicorn, she seemed to have snapped out of her insanity, staring at him in fear. "...What? What happened to me?"

"Sora, don't let anypony see you!" It was too late as the Cutie Mark Crusaders noticed the teen, though they began staring at him strangely.

"Twilight, what were you trying to do?" Sora asked.

"Ah want him," Apple Bloom said, her eyes turning into hearts.

"I need him," Scootaloo said dreamily.

"I really love his mane!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"...Uhhh..." The three fillies ran up to him and crowded him, grabbing onto his forelegs.

"Hey, he's mine!" Sweetie shouted at the others.

"No way! I saw him first! He's my coltfriend!" Scootaloo argued back.

"Twilight!? Answers!?" Sora fell to the ground as they pulled him down hard, the fillies fighting on top of him while some of them tried to sneak a nuzzle or a peck on his cheek. "I love these three to death, but not like this!"

He quickly flew up out of their reach, the fillies jumping up to try to reach him as Twilight began to panic, dropping her Smarty Pants doll. "Oh no. This wasn't supposed to happen!"

While Sora hovered in the air, he didn't notice Ponyville's mailmare, a gray pegasus mare with blonde hair known as Derpy Hooves, fly by. As ditzy as her name was, she's always a hard working pony, even if she makes a lot of mistakes. The moment Derpy saw the teen, she was struck by the spell cast on him, her misaligned eyes replaced with hearts as she dove in after him.

"MY MUFFIN!" The mare tackled the Keyblade wielder and sent him falling back to the ground hard.

The fillies clambered on top of him and began fighting with Derpy over him. "This is worse than being chased around for those Gala tickets." Sora squeezed his way off of the mare and fillies, running up to Twilight. "Twilight, what did you hit me with!?"

"I-I'm sorry! I casted a Want-it Need-it spell, but it was meant for my doll! I just wanted to make a friendship report so badly that I...I wanted to make a friendship problem as a desperate resort!" Sora wanted to be mad at Twilight, but he had to focus on avoiding the enchanted females pining for him.

"Please tell me you can reverse this!" he pleaded as he leapt over Derpy, the gray mare sliding across the ground as she missed.

"Just hold still, I can cast the counter spell!" Before Twilight could even get the chance, Big Macintosh walked along the park to get Apple Bloom, only to be affected by the spell.

As soon as Sora landed, the red farm stallion charged into him, his eyes now hearts under the influence of the enchantment cast on him. "Howdy, Sora."

"Oh no. It affects stallions too!?" The teen felt Big Mac's hooves trying to unzip his jacket, thankfully failing because of his big hooves, but this felt more awkward than when he turned into a mare and he saw his newly changed behind. "I need an adult!"

"Ah am an adult," the hypnotized stallion replied.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Sora quickly flipped Big Macintosh off of him and fled, the stallion unfazed and took chase after him along with Derpy and the Crusaders.

Twilight quickly chased after them, freaking out more as she just turned Sora into a magnet where anyone except for her is infatuated with him and want him. As he kept running or flying off, he caught the attention of a majority of the town, everypony leaping up at him and trying to drag him down to fight over him. The rest of her friends heard the commotion from the picnic spot, wondering what was going on.

"What in the name of all things oats and apples is goin' on around here!?" Applejack asked, right as Sora fell to the ground next to them after being tackled by more pegasi mares.

Before any of them could be charmed by the spell cast on him, Twilight quickly diverted their eyes away from him. "No! Don't look at Sora!"

"Why? What's happening?" Fluttershy asked.

"I accidentally shot a spell on him that was meant for my doll, and now everypony's crowding him, unable to resist him!" Twilight said as she tried to aim her horn at the dogpiled teen, but couldn't get a clear shot of him. "I was so desperate to make my friendship report that I wanted to make a friendship problem, and the day's nearly over!"

"Uhh, actually..." Applejack pointed up at the sky, the sun slowly setting on the horizon as it began to turn to night.

Twilight sank to the ground, her time was up as the day ended. She failed to turn in a report on time, and she was sure to be in a lot of trouble.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Appearing above Ponyville in a flash of light, Princess Celestia hovered down as she looked at the carnage of ponies fighting down below.

Her horn glowed as she dispelled the enchantment on Sora, the ponies all ceasing their fighting as they looked around in confusion. Looking at the center of the circle, they found Sora lying on the ground in a daze, his eyes spinning in his head while he was covered in bruises from being roughed around. They soon dispersed and headed back to town, not wanting to speak of this again, Big Macintosh picking up Smarty Pants where Twilight dropped her, running back to the farm to hide it. The alicorn landed and approached Twilight, looking down at her with disappointment.

"P-Princess...?" Twilight shuddered as she awaited the scolding she would receive.

"I wish to speak with you in the library. Now." Celestia walked off, the lavender unicorn's head hung low as she sadly trudged along behind her.

As the others watched Twilight leave as she was prepared to suffer whatever punishment she would get, Kairi came back after her calming walk, spotting Sora on the ground while badly beaten. "...Uhh, did I miss anything?"

(Roxas)

Twilight sat on the balcony of the library, leaning over the railing, now calmed down from her manic state. She didn't get in any trouble at all, only making herself look foolish. Sora was right when Celestia told her that she didn't have to send her a friendship report every week after telling her mentor why she went crazy, and the princess herself specifically said only "when" she found something about friendship to send her at any time. Her friends barged in to try to help Twilight, pleading to Celestia that they were to blame for not helping the lavender unicorn with her problem, even if it wasn't life-threatening or dangerous. She gave them all a "punishment"; if any of them find an important lesson they learned on friendship, that one pony who discovered it will write a letter to the alicorn and give them their own reports.

Because of her spell, with everyone in town chasing Sora around and trampling him repeatedly as they fought over him, the stallion was badly bruised, but he was relatively ok. She had no clue where her old doll disappeared to, but since Smarty Pants was pretty old, maybe it was best to let go of her old toy, though who would want to take it was beyond her. If the Cutie Mark Crusaders didn't like her, then who did?

"So, you back to being normal, finally?" Twilight yelped as she heard Kairi next to her, leaning against the railing with no warning of her coming into the library.

"H-How did you get up here?" she asked.

"I climbed up. Being a Keyblade wielder, my stamina's increased more and I can pull off some feats I couldn't before." Both unicorns stood in awkward silence, Twilight lowering her head as she felt stupid for causing so much trouble for everyone. "Hopefully you realize that you shouldn't worry about every single thing that goes on in your life."

"...I do now...I'm sorry." Twilight didn't need to look at Kairi, knowing she still doesn't fully trust her. It was obvious the pink mare wouldn't after she had made an accusation about the couple's romantic life ending because of her selfless desperation to make a friendship report. "I really am stupid. Every single thing I've been doing in the past couple months has been nothing but mistakes and constantly panicking over the smallest things..."

"And what you said earlier today. Was that because you still have feelings for Sora after you've told me you finally got over it while also getting that 'relationship report' you were desperate to send?" Kairi asked.

"No...I don't think I deserve anypony after something like today..." Twilight looked at Kairi, flinching as she saw the stern glare she still held. "...I really am sorry, Kairi...I just...I didn't want to fail...I don't want anypony see me as a failure...but I have. So many times..." Tears began to well in the unicorn's eyes as she looked away. "I wanted to give up finding a way to stop Nightmare Moon when Princess Celestia didn't believe me about her return. I couldn't find the spark to awaken the Elements of Harmony, and Sora helped me find it. I kept my feelings for him inside after I heard about you and him, and I let it eat away at me until my conflictions were ripe for Maleficent to control me and almost kill the both of you.

"I even failed to stop the chaos Discord left, failed to save my friends, failed Equestria, the princess, even myself!" Twilight's tears streamed down her face. Kairi dropped her glare, hearing the depressed mare let out more and more insecurities about herself. "I'm intellectual when it comes to science, math, magic, history, anything you can read in a book...but I'm not smart...when it comes to doing things on my own...I-I always...needed somepony around...to help me...Spike's been the one who's kept me on track as he got older...I know I annoy him with my perfect organizational schedules, but he knows I'm practically useless without his help...

"And Sora...He helped me, even after what I said to you two...I don't deserve him as a friend after every selfless he's done to try and help me..." Kairi felt awful and pitied her.

Twilight has so many internal issues she struggles to try and solve on her own, but like today, they only festered until they got worse as she relied on her strive for perfection as a pacifier to keep her sane. It only did the opposite, stressing her out more to where she lost her mind and grew desperate to keep that perfection, even when it was impossible. And since she keeps them to herself, she has to be coaxed to tell others how she's feeling in order for her to finally let go of her struggles, to know that she doesn't have to be independent all the time and that it was ok to rely on friends or loved ones to help when she's ever in trouble. But during this afternoon, when the others didn't worry like Twilight had, she felt like she was all alone on this and no one would take her seriously.

Sora told Kairi about how Twilight got her cutie mark, actually seeing her at a young age go on a study binge in a book that held hers and the other mares' memories on how they got their cutie marks. She was so devoted to studying that it was pretty much all she did for a living in her youth. Books upon books upon books, reading every single piece of literature her hooves could grab, never taking a break from her work to hang out with friends or have fun. And after being manipulated twice, one over her chance of finding love with Sora and the other over her friends leaving her and driving her crazy while they were under Discord's influence, she's now afraid to lose those friends, or be taken advantage of by someone again.

"...Twilight..." Kairi reached out and hugged Twilight, gently patting her back in the comforting hug. "I'm sorry, too."

"W-What? Why?" Twilight questioned.

"For not realizing you're struggling a lot more than I thought." Twilight was still confused as Kairi pulled back from the friendly embrace. "You're still keeping your problems bottled up. If you just told us you were having serious issues about yourself, and not with an unimportant assignment, then maybe we all would understand. You have some bad self-esteem issues, but that doesn't mean we're going to shun you because YOU think you're a failure and we would think the same thing.

"Sora and Riku both have things they're afraid to tell me, but they know I'm not going to turn them down just because of one thing that threatens to ruin our friendships," Kairi explained. "I mean, Sora had a huge secret he didn't want anyone to know because he was afraid of being rejected by everyone, and he didn't want to risk hurting me."

"...What secret?" Twilight asked, unaware that the goof of a stallion actually had an internal struggle aside from telling Kairi his love for her.

"That's something only he will open up to when he wants to." The lavender mare stared at the pink mare in more confusion, her words contradicting themselves. "I know what you're thinking, but his secret is a lot bigger than yours, so he has every right hide it until the time is right. The point I'm getting at, Twilight, is to not be afraid of telling someone what you're scared to talk about. It's scary just to try and say it, but it's better to let it all out sooner rather than later some years down the line."

"...So...you're not mad at me anymore? After...I told you what I felt just now?" Twilight asked.

"Not as badly as this morning or at the picnic, but I've simmered down enough to keep myself from blowing up in rage," Kairi said. "It's going to take me a while to completely forget about that remark, but we're still friends." She patted Twilight's shoulder before leaping up onto the railing. "Try to get some sleep. And...try to stay away from the books for a while. All this stress is going to give you gray hairs."

"...I'll try," Twilight muttered as she watched Kairi leap down and head off to her Gummi ship outside of town.

Back alone on her balcony, Twilight sighed as she looked up at the night sky. She still felt guilty about everything, but at least Kairi didn't get back at her as she expected her to do after both thinking she was going behind Sora's back with Riku and punching her after being told to stop freaking out and relax. In some way, she deserve to get hit back harder, but Kairi was far stronger than her, both physically and mentally. She probably needed another vacation, far from her studies and books before she ended up snapping again.

Growing tired, she walked back in her room to get some sleep. Nightmare Night was only a few days away, and she figured until the holiday comes, she would just be lazy until then. Just lay in bed, sleep, eat, do something that didn't involve studying or reading a novel. Be as aloof as Sora or Rainbow Dash and destress.

"...I have no idea how Rainbow Dash can stand lying around for hours and nap all day," she complained. "Relaxing's going to be harder than I thought..."


	31. Luna Eclipsed

Tonight was Nightmare Night, and Ponyville was bustling with excitement of the scariest holiday of the year. As soon as night was about to fall, everypony set up the decorations, bringing a horror themed feel to the town, along with stands with spooky, yet tasty, food, games, and once that's all done, they got into their costumes. As the light of the sun sank in the horizon, colts and fillies in their outfits ran around, accompanied by a chaperone as they ran around trick-or-treating.

Sora was in his room at the Apple farmhouse, his door closed as he put on his costume and applied some added features to match his outfit from Halloween Town. They matched his casual clothing, though they were more darker, the shoulders of his black costume's jacket gray, a pair of small black bat wings on his upper back. On his forehooves, he wore white gloves with fake clawed fingers, and on his back forehooves were a pair of black pointed shoes, black and red bandages wrapped around his hind legs.

To accent his ghastly appearance, he dyed his mane and tail a little darker, as well as painted the upper part of his face black, making it look like his eyes were peering in the darkness. As soon as the dye and face paint was dried, he put on a small jack o' lantern mask over his right eye. The mask had two pointed horns at the top, its teeth were jagged and out of place in a grin, and its right eye was green, the left one scarred as if it was cut out. For the piece de resistance, he put a pair of fake fangs in his mouth, giving his jaws a few test chomps, fitting perfectly with his now flat teeth. He looked over at himself in the mirror, staring at himself in his Halloween Town as a pegasus stallion.

"Yeah. Perfect!" Sora hissed at himself, showing off the fake fangs while trying to look scary. Admittedly, the goofy orange mask over his eye seemed to ruin the illusion of him looking like some double winged vampire, but this was what he had when he entered the holiday world. "Wait until the girls see me."

"Sora! Are ya done yet!?" Apple Bloom asked outside of his closed door.

"You're taking forever!" Scootaloo called out impatiently. "All the good candy's gonna be given away!"

"Oh, I'm ready, little girls," Sora said in a creepy voice, creeping up to the door and turning off his lamp. He slowly pushed the door open and hid in the shadows, seeing the Cutie Mark Crusaders in their costumes: Sweetie Belle was dressed like a real vampire, Scootaloo was a werewolf, and Apple Bloom was the bride of Frankenstein. "Ready to sink my fangs into little fillies who's bold enough to face...ME!"

He leapt out of the shadows and hissed, the fillies screaming in fright and running down the stairs. It was all in good fun though, for tonight was a night of fear, terror, hauntings, spooks, and free candy. As he pranced downstairs, hearing the fillies giggling with delight, they got a better look at the teen's costume.

"Wow, Sora, your costume would have been a little scarier without that silly mask over your face," Sweetie Belle commented.

"What? It's part of my costume." He tilted the mask a little to easily keep his right eye covered, though he was able to see through it thanks to a little magical enchantment by Twilight. "And if you make fun of the pumpkin mask I worked hard on, I'm gonna steal all your candy and devour it in front of you."

"No way! That's our candy!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

Suddenly, a knocking came from the front door of the farm house. Sora opened the door and saw a group of colts and fillies in random costumes, along with Pinkie Pie in a chicken costume.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" they all chanted, holding bags and pumpkin-shaped buckets as they begged for candy.

"Well, happy Nightmare Night!" Sora grabbed the nearby bowl of candy for the trick-or-treaters, giving some candy to the foals, but when Pinkie popped up with her own bucket, he hesitated. "Pinkie, aren't you a bit too old to be doing this?"

"You're never too old for free candy!" Pinkie said. "Now, enough chit-chat! Time is candy!"

"...I think you've had enough sugar...for a decade." He pulled out some candy, but instead of giving it to the sugar-crazed party pony in the chicken suit, he dropped it in a small white earth pony colt's bag, dressed like a pirate.

"Hey! No fair!" Pinkie tried to leap for the candy, only for Sora to shut the door on her, making her hit the wall.

After placing the bowl back on the small table nearby, he opened the door and let the Crusaders out, joining the rest of the group he agreed to chaperone. At least Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon weren't a part of the group, probably engorging on their own expensive candy while having a party wherever they lived. As he closed the door, Pinkie was still glued to where she slammed into it headfirst, finally sliding down it and plopping to the ground.

"Come on, everyone! Let's get some candy!" The foals all cheered as they ran on ahead, eager to get more candy. One of them, the small pirate colt, ended up tripping over his hooves and dropped the toy sword he had in his mouth. Sora helped him up, noticing he had some brown spots on parts of his coat. "You ok, little buddy?"

"Yeah! I'm just so excited since this is my first ever Nightmare Night!" the colt said with a cockney accent. "Well, my first Nightmare Night in Ponyville."

"Oh. Where you from?" Sora asked as they hurried after the rest of the group.

"Trottingham! My name's Pipsqueak. Pipsqueak the Pirate!" the colt introduced himself.

"Name's Sora." Pipsqueak gasped in surprise.

"Wait. You mean the same Sora my classmates talked about, with a sword shaped like a big key!?" Pipsqueak asked. "No way! I'm being chaperoned by a hero of Equestria!"

"Hero? Against Discord?" Pipsqueak nodded enthusiastically. "Oh boy. Guess there were some ponies who saw me fighting against that guy. I wonder what the new window looks like at the castle."

As the two caught up with the group, they walked along the road to other houses to get some more free candy. Sora noticed all the decorations hung up around Ponyville, seeing some stands set up for refreshments, a DJ booth where some ponies were dancing to the music playing out in the square, some games involving a spider toss and pumpkin chunking. The next house they came up to was the Golden Oak Library, the kids all shouting the same chant to get some candy, surprising Spike as he opened the door.

Sora had to roll his eyes at the baby dragon's idea of a good costume; a purple dragon...which he already was. It would have been hilarious if his costume was black and purple, he'd look like a chubbier, smaller version of Maleficent in her dragon form. He spewed out green flames just like she did, though if they were actually related, Sora would lose his mind. Spike went to get the candy while Twilight took his place, wearing a wizard's costume littered with stars, bells jingling off the end of the hat, and wearing a fake white beard.

"Sora? Is that you?" Twilight asked.

"No, I'm Big Macintosh with bat wings." The foals all laughed at his joke as they got their candy from the baby dragon dressed as a baby dragon. "Uhh, Twilight? Why do you look like my Master Yen Sid, only without all the stars and bells?"

"I'm Star Swirl the Bearded," she replied, only getting confused looks from the teen and the foals around him. "Father of the amniomorphic spells?" Still no response. "The famous unicorn wizard who made at least a thousand different spells in his lifetime?" Nothing. "Seriously!? How do you not know about him!?"

"...Maybe it's because I'm not exactly from here, Twilight. You kids know who Star Swirl is, kids?" Sora asked.

"No!" they all replied, making the lavender unicorn groan.

"Welp, we're all unedumacated! Let's all call you Grandpa Twilight!" The foals all laughed at the silly name, Twilight sighing in defeat as she murmured to herself. "So, where's Kairi? I haven't seen her in the last few days after that weird spell."

"She's here...getting ready," Twilight said. "Though why she chose something like that for a costume..."

"Hey, I didn't know Halloween came early around here, so I didn't have much time to plan on a costume!" Sora heard Kairi shout from inside the library. "Besides, I think he'll find me irresistible."

"She bought a costume from a store?" Sora asked.

"And some face paint." Soon, Kairi came walking out of the library, making Sora's jaw drop at what she was wearing.

"Hi, Sora." Kairi stood in the doorway, wearing a cat costume. She was in a white, furry body suit that matched the fur of a feline, a fake tail hanging off the end while her real tail was stuffed in the suit. She wore white cat paws on her hooves and a pair of cat ears over her own, her face painted to look like a cat's nose and whiskers. She raised up one of her hooves, looking cute as she made Sora's slightly darkened cheeks turn bright red. "Meow."

"...Woof?" the pegasus squeaked, too speechless to offer an actual response.

"Interesting costume design, Sora." The white and pink "feline" approached the blushing stallion, the foals all backing away from the couple as Kairi brushed her fur against Sora's. "Though, I don't think you're some kind of dog. What are you supposed to be?"

"...A-A uhhh...v-vampire?" Kairi looked back at the fake bat wings behind his shoulders, then down to his ruffled pegasus wings at his sides as he stood flustered by her kitty costume.

"I see. And, does this specific vampire you decided to dress up as have a weakness to pretty kitties?" Kairi asked, fluttering her eyes.

"...Meep." Sora fell on his back, frozen like a statue, almost feeling his heart stop at the gesture.

"That answers that question," the pink unicorn giggled.

After Sora's fainting spell, the group of foals, baby dragon, and the adults/teens headed off to the square to enjoy some of the attractions in the square. Thankfully, many of the kids were busy snacking on some of their candy or playing the games held for the holiday, keeping them in the stallion's sight. Out of all their friends who are taking part in the festivities, Rarity and Fluttershy couldn't attend, the former too exhausted from all the orders she's made for Nightmare Night, while the latter was greatly terrified by the holiday. Applejack was out near her farm, dressed as a scarecrow, while Rainbow Dash was seen flying around the air with a storm cloud, scaring random ponies with a storm cloud as she wore a Shadowbolt costume, the same pegasi that they ran into back in the Everfree Forest.

With Nightmare Night in full swing, it was about time for something that Sora and Kairi were surely new to; hearing how the holiday began. The mayor had called for all the foals to come forward to the stage as Zecora would tell them a tale of Nightmare Moon. The zebra wore a dark cloak, but to everyone's surprise, her hair was draped down instead of in her usual mohawk style, fake spiders clipped to her hair like it was a spider web. It was the first time Kairi had seen and met her, and was a bit curious when she spoke in rhymes.

The foals, Sora, and Kairi followed Zecora toward the Everfree Forest, Pinkie Pie trailing behind them while acting like the animal she's dressed up as. Thankfully, it wasn't a dangerous part of the forest as they walked up to a statue of Nightmare Moon. Zecora pulled out a small bag, pouring some green dust into her hoof.

"Listen close, my little dears, I'll tell you where you got your fears. Of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary. Of Nightmare Moon, who makes you wary." She blew the dust, shrouding everyone in a green mist, making the scenery of the forest more eerie as the foals shuddered in fright. "Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves from her searching eyes." Through the mist, a pair of eyes and razor sharp teeth appeared behind some of the foals, the image of the Mare in the Moon forming from the green mist. They saw the terrifying alicorn and screamed, fleeing from the illusion. "But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing: to gobble up ponies in one quick swing!

"Hungrily, she soars the sky." Zecora blew more powder to continue her magical illusion as the first wave of it disappeared. Mist Nightmare Moon appeared, but began searching around for the foals right in front of her, unable to see them. "If she sees nopony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe for another year."

The mist illusion flew up into the air, failing to find any of the foals and disappeared into the night sky. Green sparkle exploded from Mist Nightmare Moon, slowly floating down on the fillies and colts.

"Wow. That's a scary story," Kairi said, huddled close to Sora.

"Yeah, but Nightmare Moon's gone," Sora said. "We turned Princess Luna back to normal. Come to think of it, I haven't heard anything about her from Celestia since we saved her. I hope Luna's doing alright."

"Umm, Miss Zecora?" Pipsqueak asked, approaching the zebra. "If we wear our costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon so we don't get gobbled up, how come we still have to give her some of our candy?"

"A perfect question, my little friend. For Nightmare Moon you must not offend." Zecora blew out some more of her mist as the Nightmare Moon illusion flew up into the air. "Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return...to come eat you!"

The misty alicorn dove forward and opened her carnivorous maw, chomping down on the tiny earth pony colt as she exploded into mist. "AHHH! Everypony dump your candy and run!" Pinkie shouted as she lead the young ponies to dropping some candy in front of the statue.

"This is a weird tradition," Sora commented.

Suddenly, a light shone from the full moon above them as something began flying down toward them. From the moonlight, it looked like a pair of pegasus stallions pulling a chariot, a hooded figure riding on it. What was odd about these pegasi was that they seemed to also be part bat by the look of their wings. They flew down low, everyone ducking as whoever was on that chariot was heading straight for Ponyville.

"Sora, who was that?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, but if their shrouded by a cloak, then they might be bad news. Come on!" Sora ran on ahead with Kairi, leaving Zecora and Pinkie with the foals.

While the Keyblade wielders ran, they were overtaken by Pinkie and the group of foals as they screamed in terror past them. The rest of the town looked up as they heard lightning strike from above, watching the chariot fly in over Ponyville. The figure leapt down from their ride, spreading its wings as it looked down on the other ponies with its eyes glowing white. Everyone began to panic as the figure unveiled their face concealed by their hood. To Sora's surprise, the figure was a blue alicorn mare, her mane waving in an invisible breeze like Celestia's, only her hair was like the night sky, a dark blue with small white stars inside. On top of her head was a black tiara, obviously a princess.

The ponies all bowed in fear as the alicorn stepped forward, her cloak turning into a flock of bats, fluttering off in the distance. "Is she...evil?" Kairi asked.

"No way." Sora squinted his eyes, getting a better look at the mare intimidating everyone. He recognized the crescent moon cutie mark on the splotch of black on her flanks, the same mark that Celestia's younger sister, Luna, had. "Is that Princess Luna? She hit a big growth spurt in the last few months.

"Citizens of Ponyville!" Luna said with a booming voice at was almost deafening. "We have graced your village with our presence for you to behold the princess of the night! We are a pony who seeks your love and admiration, no longer the demon who wishes to terrorize! Together, we shall turn this holiday of dreariness into a glorious feast in our name!"

"Oh no! Nightmare Moon said she's going to feast on us all! EVERYPONY PANIC!" Pinkie screamed, causing everyone else, including the foals around her, to scream in fear.

"What!?" Luna exclaimed in shock "Neigh, children! You do not need to fear us anymore! Your princess desires screams of delight, not fear!" No one listened to her as they continued screaming in terror. The princess approached the mayor, who was wearing a clown costume that made her look creepier than Sora. "Mayor Mare, they princess of the night hath arrived!" She tried to reach a hoof out to shake the mayor's hoof, only for the older mare to flinch and cower in fear. Confused, she tried to reach a hoof out to the others, only to have them react in the same way. "W-Why do you still fear me? I-I am not..."

Though many of the other ponies had looked away from Luna in fear, Sora and Kairi could see the painful expression on the alicorn's face. She held back the tears welling in her eyes as she stormed away from the town, away from all the ponies that shunned her out of fear.

"Is she ok?" Kairi asked.

"I don't think she is. Luna...had almost been engulfed by the darkness a few months ago, when she came back from being banished after a thousand years. Saving her seemed to be one of those little objectives of mine when Master Yen Sid sent me here for more training. She's actually lived with that darkness close to engulfing her heart, but the Elements of Harmony had kept that darkness from getting closer for a millennium." Kairi's jaw dropped as they watched Luna stomp down to the park. "She's not bad now, but no one else thinks so.

"I'll see if I can cheer her up. Go to Twilight and try to help her convince the others that Luna's not the Mare in the Moon anymore." Kairi nodded, the two splitting up to help the young alicorn sister fit in and convince everyone else Luna was not who she was anymore.

As Sora entered the park, he began to search for the alicorn. Luckily, the area was pretty empty since all of Ponyville was in the town celebrating the holiday. Luna was sitting by herself in an empty field of grass, poking around at the blades beneath her hooves. She seemed really upset, understandably so after everyone freaked out, with no help from Pinkie Pie as she caused the chain reaction of screams and fear.

"Hey, Luna!" The pegasus approached the princess, looking over in his direction. "It's been a while. You look...very different."

"...Dost we know thou?" Luna asked, not finding Sora recognizable.

"It's me, Sora. Back when the girls and I saved you?" He lifted up the pumpkin mask covering his eye. "I'm wearing a costume, a little outfit I would always end up in when I ended up in a certain world. Like it?"

"...Thou hast two pairs of wings, wearing two different types of hoofwear, one pair looking like claws unfit for equines and the other making thou look like a jester, false canines in thy maw, and a cardboard drawing of an orange fruit with a face that has no purpose to fit with thine outfit." Sora wilted as Luna had criticized his costume more than admired it.

"Well, that's a bit...harsh." He chuckled, putting the mask back down over his eye. "Anyway, odd criticism aside, you doing ok?"

"We are not," the blue alicorn sadly said. "Our subjects fear us still, even though the Nightmare has been expelled from our heart...Our sister thought it was a good idea to have us appear in Ponyville to celebrate this holiday...A night of...lies, and slander of us."

"...Uhh, 'our'?" Sora asked as he questioned her way of speaking. "Are you speaking in some olden language?"

"Yes. It is how we spoke one thousand years ago," Luna said. "And we use the Royal Canterlot Voice to address our subjects in the traditional royal 'we'!"

Sora was nearly blown off his hooves by Luna's booming voice. "Ahh! I think I've gone deaf!" He shook his head, his hearing slowly coming back to him. "I think I know one reason why everyone thinks you're intimidating: that Royal Canterlot Voice of yours."

"And what is the problem with our voice!?" Luna asked in her loud voice.

"You sound like a drill sergeant terrorizing a litter of newborn puppies." Sora dug a hoof in his ear as he almost went deaf again. "We can fix that. And maybe get you out of speaking in Ye Olde Equestrian."

"T-Thou would...help me?" the princess asked. "But, after what we had done to thee-"

"You weren't yourself, and the girls and I rescued you from what you became. I'm more than happy to help, and we'll get you fitting in to the new era after a whole thousand years." Luna nodded her head, wanting to be liked by her subjects instead of feared. She had heard of how friendly Sora was from Celestia, and if there was anyone that could help her, it was him. "Now, let's start with a simple greeting. Hello, my name is Sora."

"Greetings, subjects, thou art thine princess of the night, Luna!" The pegasus fell on his back after being shoved from Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice.

"...Ok. Good start, but still too loud." He sat back up, his mask somehow turned over to the back of his head. "Try to drop the booming voice this time and repeat how I spoke, only introducing yourself and not calling yourself Sora." Sora chuckled at the last correction, though he would have found it comical if Luna really did repeat what he had said. "Try again."

"Ok...H-Hello, we art Princess Luna," Luna tried to repeat, thankfully a little softer, but still speaking in the old language.

"A little better. You're getting it. One more time," Sora said.

"...Hello, my name is...Luna?" she said in slight confusion, finding it odd to speak like her subjects of today.

"There we go! Perfect!" As he praised her, Luna snatched the stallion in her forelegs and gave him a back breaking hug.

"Oh, joy!" Luna said as she reverted back to her Royal Canterlot Voice. "We thank thee, oh hero of our world and soul! Our normal speech shall win the adoration of our loyal subjects!

Sora hung limply in Luna's legs, feeling like his entire spine was turned to mush. While dazed, Pinkie Pie and the group of foals ran up to them as they tried to find the teen.

"Sora! You gotta help us from-" The chicken-suited mare clucked in fright as she and the foals saw the pegasus stallion in a broken daze, Luna staring at them in confusion. "Oh no! Nightmare Moon's got Sora! She stole his voice so he won't call out for help before she eats him! RUN AWAY!"

They all ran away, only making Luna more upset as she dropped Sora to the ground to reach out to them. "Neigh, children! Wait!" She quickly silenced herself, automatically reverting to using the loud, intimidating voice. "I-I mean, wait children. You do not need to fear me..."

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," Sora slurred as his limbs twitched, trying to feel the nerves that were broken by the bone crushing hug Luna gave him.

After Sora recovered, the two walked through Ponyville, the ponies spotting Luna cowered in fear or hid behind something. "It is no use, Sora. Nopony will ever love us, not even in another millennium."

"Don't worry, Luna. I'm sure there's something we can do to help everyone realize you're a changed pony." While looking around the square, he noticed some of the games set up for Nightmare Night. "Hey, how about some fun games?"

"'Fun'?" Luna asked. "What is this 'fun' thou speakest of?"

"...Wow. You have no idea how to have fun?" Sora asked in shock. "Follow me." He lead the princess over to the spider toss. A bowl of fake spiders were in a bowl on a table, set at a distance from a cobweb to throw the toy arachnids. "Here. Let's play some spider toss?"

"...'Spider toss'? What is the purpose of throwing spiders?" Luna picked up one of the fake spiders, feeling the fuzzy toys in her hoof.

"It's just a fun little game. The point is to toss the spider onto the web, and if you get it closer to the center, then you win." Sora picked up a spider and tossed it, overshooting it as it barely grazed the top of the web. "Darn. I missed. Your turn."

Reluctantly, the princess of the night took aim and tossed the spider. She managed to get it directly on the center of the web on her first go.

"Ha...That was actually...enjoyable," she said. "What other ways may we experience more of this 'fun'?"

"...Well, I definitely lost. Let's move on to some pumpkin chunkin'." Sora lead Luna to where the small catapults were, along with a bevy of pumpkins, all of them perfectly sizable for the launchers. The few devices were aimed toward some targets, where some of them had bits of the big fruits splattered on or around them. "Same rules like the spider toss, only instead, you launch a pumpkin with one of these catapults and smack the target." He grabbed a pumpkin and placed it in a nearby catapult, winding the launcher up until it was ready to fire. "Fire in the hole!"

The teen released the medieval machine, sending the pumpkin flying into the air, splattering just a few inches shy of one of the targets. Luna decided to give it a try, placing her own pumpkin on a free catapult and wound it up to fire. She took aim and fired, hitting a perfect bullseye.

"Hah! The fun has been doubled!" While beaming with excitement, she noticed that the ponies had been watching her and Sora, slowly warming up to Luna.

They were all noticing her as the old princess that she was back then, not Nightmare Moon. While feeling appreciated, Luna had noticed that one of the foals across from the pumpkin chunking station, Pipsqueak, trying to grab an apple from the apple bobbing tub. With his small size, he had to lean over while standing on the small edge of the large wooden tub. He accidentally slipped in, making the alicorn panic, not knowing if the colt could swim, running up to the tub to help Pipsqueak.

"Hey, has anypony seen Pip?" Pinkie asked as she lead the colts and fillies. "We lost him after we got away from-" She froze when she saw Luna grabbing the pirate costumed colt in her mouth. "Nightmare Moon! She's gobbling up Pipsqueak! RUN AWAY! AGAIN!"

"Pinkie!" Sora couldn't stop her in time as she began screaming and running away, the others following suit.

"Ahh! Help!" Pipsqueak shouted. "My backside is being gobbled!"

Luna put him down, watching in sadness as the colt she saved ran from her. "Tis a lie! Thine backside is whole an ungobbled, you whelp!" Lightning struck behind her, making her look threatening as everypony backed away from her. She quickly controlled her anger, not wanting to lose her subjects' affections. "W-Wait, fair villagers, let us make merry in fun!" Looking around, she found one of the spiders that had been tossed too far from the spider toss, tossing it at them to try and have fun with them, but they only backed away. "I-Is it not enough? T-Then, how about this?"

Using her magic, she began animating the spiders, all of them skittering about and freaking the ponies out. Kairi and Twilight appeared, all of them unsuccessful with trying to tell everyone that Luna was no longer Nightmare Moon, but with Pinkie Pie randomly making assumptions and scaring the fillies and colts, along with the alicorn's spell to animate the fake spiders, it was only making her look more terrifying than ever.

"Oh no. This is really bad," Twilight said.

Soon, the whole town was in a ruckus as the spiders began crawling around on some of the ponies, making them all run around in a blind panic, smacking into things and causing a mess. Luna watched, feeling her chances of making amends slipping away into an endless void, unable to get it back. This holiday, dedicating to her as Nightmare Moon causing nothing but sorrow and despair, both to her and everypony she ruled. She would forever be feared, and no one wanted anything to do with her, just like a thousand years ago.

"ENOUGH!" Luna shouted, using her Royal Canterlot Voice, everyone stopping as they stared at the princess.

"Luna, wait! Remember the shouting!" Sora warned, trying to get her to calm down.

"No, Sora!" she yelled, her eyes glowing white as she looked at the pegasus. "We must use the Royal Canterlot Voice so everypony will listen to us! Everypony fears me, and with this accursed holiday, it only makes our image worsen! And this had gone on for a thousand years, when we were banished!?" Tears began rolling down Luna's cheeks as she flew up and looked down at Ponyville. "Since you all fear your princess instead of love her, then I decree that this...this stupid holiday that insults us shall be canceled!FOREVER!"

Everyone gasped in shock and horror as Luna flew off somewhere, heading off toward the Everfree Forest. All the ponies, especially the foals, were miserable as the scariest holiday of the year was now forever cancelled by the princess. Sora groaned in annoyance as Pinkie had continued instigating fright in everyone, making Luna's reputation worsen.

"Everything was going so well...and Pinkie had to go and escalate the problem," the pegasus grumbled. "You two find Pinkie and find out why she kept screaming like a banshee. I'll go and get Luna."

"Ok," Kairi answered as both she and Twilight nodded. "I hope you can convince her not to get rid of a holiday the whole world celebrates."

Deep in the dangerous forest near Ponyville, at the ruins of the old castle where the Elements of Harmony were once held, Luna flew over the trees and landed in what used to be the foyer. Tears streamed down the depressed alicorn's face, her anger and frustrations turning to sorrow as everyone would only look at her as Nightmare Moon.

"T-Tia...You lied to me," she sniffled as she walked down the ruined halls of her former home. Everything she had ever known before her banishment was all gone, the essence of herself having vanished along with the castle ruins. "Nopony cares about me anymore...I shouldn't have come to Ponyville...They all just see me as that monster I became."

"Well, then why don't you show them lousy ponies the respect you deserve by asserting that authority of yours, princess?" Luna gasped in surprise, looking around to find who else was in the ruins. She found where it came from as the male voice stepped forward. The alicorn was looking at what appeared to be a fat minotaur, most of his black fur covered in suit colored blue, red, and black. The only odd thing about this minotaur was his face, looking more like some kind of cat or dog, not a bull as minotaurs are half bipedal and bovine. "You're the leader of your kingdom, so why not give those idiots a little shove to show you're no pushover?"

"...Who are you? And how do you know me?" Luna asked, feeling wary about this odd minotaur.

"We know a few things that go on here in this here world of yours. And I can see you're pretty bitter, having everyone think you're still a crazy psychopath by being that evil Nightmare Moon, and no one believes you've changed." The alicorn growled, firing a beam of magic to silence the offending creature. Before it struck him, a red barrier appeared around him, making him invulnerable for a short time. "Ooh. You're a bit feisty."

"Answer my question, you foul mouthed cretin!" the princess demanded. While the two spoke, Sora flew down at the gates of the castle's front door, hoping to find Luna safe inside the ruins and not out in the forest. Before he could walk in, his ears perked up when he heard her speak. "What are you, you obese demon!? What did you mean when you said you knew about my world!?"

"Aww, is that any way to talk to someone who wants to help you?" Sora's jaw dropped, recognizing the owner of that voice. "You want to be appreciated, right? Then why don't you show some force and be that Mare in the Moon everyone's scared of? They'll respect you more that way."

"...N-No...I don't wish to be her again," Luna whimpered. "Never...Never again..."

"But you do. I can feel it." The pegasus growled as he peeked around the corner, looking through the crack in the wall. He saw the minotaur and recognized the clothing he wore, and seeing him trying to manipulate Luna into turning back into Nightmare Moon only made him angry. "That darkness in you is wanting to come out. All that sadness will go away if you accept it again."

"No! Leave me alone!" The minotaur snapped his fingers, summoning Heartless in front of him as they slowly approached the frightened princess. Seeing the black creatures again brought her back to commanding them as Nightmare Moon, that terrible power she felt something she never wanted to be around. "N-No. No! Stay away from me! I don't want to go back in the dark!"

"It's not that bad. You just have to give in to it, and you won't feel a-" Sora leapt in and threw his Keyblade at the back of the minotaur's head, smacking him hard and making him fall flat on his face, alerting the Heartless to the bane of their existence.

"You stay far away from Luna, Pete!" Sora shouted, casting Thunder spells to destroy the Shadows, Soldiers, and strange bat looking Heartless called Hook Bats. He stood before Luna to defend her, watching Pete slowly stand back up. "I knew you and Maleficent were here in Equestria. After she tried to brainwash Twilight, I'm not going to sit by while you follow her every move!"

Pete growled, rubbing the bump on his head as he glared at the pegasus. "You never learn to just quit, don't ya, you brat? Why can't you just let us take over one world!?"

"Oh, sure. Like I'm going to have a world covered in darkness by a fatso like you," Sora mocked, making the trasnformed henchman more angry. "Seriously, how much weight have you gained since the last time I saw you? Fifty tons?"

"That's it! I've had enough of you getting in my way, but no more! Time for you to get a taste of the new and improved Pete!" Pete charged in as he let out a battle cry, taking Sora on solo.

Unfortunately for him, the fight against him ended sooner than expected. Luna visibly flinched as she watched Sora pummel Pete repeatedly, the minotaur yelping and grunting in pain as he was wailed on by the teen's Keyblade. After one more hit, Pete tumbled backward until his head smacked into one of the pillars, his eyes spinning in his head as he was defeated, yet again.

"By new and improved, you mean fatter and the same annoying Pete you always were. I still don't know why Maleficent even keeps you as a sidekick if you can't even take me on, or even land a single hit on me." Pete slowly got up, grumbling in irritation.

"You're lucky I'm not used to being a minotaur, twerp. I'll be back, and I won't hold back!" The doof of a henchman escaped, Sora not bothering to chase after him.

"He never learns," Sora said, dismissing his Keyblade. He turned back to Luna, helping her back up on her hooves, making sure she was unharmed. "You ok, Luna?"

"...Y-Yes...I am unharmed...Thank you, Sora." The teen raised a brow, actually hearing the princess not speaking in the royal "we".

"Wait. You're speaking normally...You had some trouble with that earlier, and now you're not?" he asked.

"...I-I had only recently stopped speaking with the royal "we" a week ago," Luna admitted. "...I...I was nervous, and scared of what my subjects thought of me..."

"Oh...I thought it was weird, seeing as we haven't seen you in the past few months when you were freed. Celestia might have taught you how to speak normally and some events that have happened in the last millennium," Sora thought as he tapped his chin with a hoof. "I guess it must have been an old habit to fall back on, seeing as you missed out on a lot."

"I wished I'd miss more of my life passed over this horrendous holiday." The alicorn growled, stomping her hooves on the ground. "They celebrate their fears of me as Nightmare Moon, make up some false story about me eating ponies, and it only keeps bringing back those horrible memories of what I turned into back then! Hurting my sister, terrorizing our kingdom, threatening to destroy the world by making the night last forever! I mean, what was I thinking!? I could have frozen Equestria into an ice age and kill everypony! All because I wanted to be loved by everypony just like my sister, but I let my anger and envy only made me into something worse, and nopony will ever forget what I've done! Not in a million years!"

Luna began to weep as her sins continued to trouble her, always reminder her of what she became and wishing to stay in solitude for the rest of her life. Sora felt pity for her, having lived with a guilt of being a villain for over a thousand years. He never did think about the consequences of having an endless night until she had mentioned it, a lack of sunlight for several years would definitely freeze an area of the planet over and eventually causing an ice age. And if there was a sun and moon just for the world that can be controlled, the other side would suffer from a deadly heat wave that could have destroyed the land by shriveling up plant-life and quickly evaporate any body of water in its rays. Even if she had succeeded as Nightmare Moon, she would have destroyed the world she tried to rule over.

The teen gently patted Luna's shoulder, consoling her, hating how darkness has caused so much pain everywhere it always showed up. "Luna, don't blame yourself. The good thing is that you're not Nightmare Moon anymore. I'm sure everyone will see you as the princess you were before, but if only Pinkie Pie didn't keep instigating everyone's fright over a scary story! Back in my world, we have a similar holiday like Nightmare Night, called Halloween.

"It's pretty much the same thing: dressing up in costumes, trick-or-treating for free candy in the neighborhood, spooky decorations, parties with a haunted theme as well as the snacks and games. The whole point of the holiday is to just have fun being scared, enjoying the thrills and chills of the things that don't-" Sora paused as a thought suddenly crossed his mind as he explained Halloween. His eyes widened as he realized both these holidays are one and the same, the only difference being a scary tale about Nightmare Moon on Nightmare Night, and to everyone, being scared on this night was supposed to be the point. Because of Luna trying to make ammends on a night that everyone "feared" her, she didn't notice that was the point of Nightmare Night. "...Oh my gosh."

"What?" Luna asked, confused at the sudden pause he took.

"Luna, no one in Ponyville's actually scared of you!" That only confused the out of place alicorn more. "Nightmare Night's supposed to be about having fun while being terrified! The scary story about Nightmare Moon, which all of us know isn't really the truth, scary decorations and costumes, the entire holiday is meant to be about having a good time scaring and being scared!"

"That does not make any sense. How is instilling terror on my subjects considered 'fun'?" the princess asked.

"I'll show you when we get back to Ponyville. I've got an idea." Sora rubbed his gloved forehooves together, wearing a silly, malicious grin. "And it's gonna be a Nightmare Night everyone in town will not soon forget. But first, you know any illusion spells that can change us into something else?"

Back in Ponyville, Twilight and Kairi found Pinkie Pie, after leaving a trail of candy to corner her in an alleyway. In the oddest of answers as they questioned her why she kept causing a panic, the pony chicken just plainly said it was fun to be scared. That wouldn't help them, or anypony else, since Luna had just gotten rid of Nightmare Night forever, being too sensitive and serious about wanting to find adoration in her subjects in the way she wanted.

"Well, I guess this is going to be the last Nightmare Night in Equestria," Twilight said as the two unicorns wandered around town, many of the foals upset that one of their favorite holidays was going to end forever. "Unless Sora finds some way to change Princess Luna's mind."

"Since she was corrupted by darkness, it's understandable if she reacted like that if she wanted everyone to like her. Sora can turn her around...at least I hope so." As they found their way back to the square, they saw Sora hovering down, but there was no sign of Luna. "Sora! Did you find her!?"

"I did, and don't worry. I got this covered." The pegasus lifted up his mask and winked at them, heading flying back up in the air over the town. "Attention, fillies and colts of Ponyville! I know Princess Luna had said that Nightmare Night was forever cancelled, but don't let that stop you! Follow me and we'll have the last Nightmare Night be the best Nightmare Night you'll ever have in your lives!"

"He still wants to celebrate Nightmare Night?" Twilight asked.

"Whatever he's planning, this is probably gonna be scary." The lavender unicorn looked at Kairi in confusion. "Trust me. I know that face he's making. He has that every time on Halloween when he has a big trick up his sleeves."

The foals all listened to Sora and began following him, the teen leading them all down back to the Nightmare Moon statue in the Everfree Forest. "Alright, kiddies," Sora said in a slightly sarcastic tone, his eyes glancing up at the statue every so often. "If we want to appease Nightmare Moon, we must offer a tribute of candy to the terror that is the Mare in the Moon."

Though they tried to be enjoy the last few moments of the holiday as best as they could, they sadly offered some of their candy from their bags in front of the statue. "Goodbye forever, Nightmare Night," Pipsqueak sadly said as left some of his candy.

Before he could leave the statue, he saw the form of the evil alicorn's shadow move under the moonlight. Looking up, Pipsqueak gasped as the Mare in the Moon was actually posing as the statue, leering down at the foals. Sora let out a fake gasp as the foals all stared in fear, quickly leaping forward, summoning his Keyblade to defend them.

"Your offering is insufficient for my belly, little foals!" "Nightmare Moon" said. "To sate my appetite, I must eat you all!"

"Oh no! Nightmare Moon has come back!" Sora acted, quite terribly, though the kids didn't notice as they cowered behind him. "Fear not, kids! I, Sora, the hero of Equestria, shall smite the evil alicorn back to the moon from whence she came!"

"You were only lucky in stopping me, peasant! I have grown stronger than that tiny key your call a sword!" The armored alicorn shot a beam of magic at Sora's hoof, knocking the Keyblade out of his hoof. He let out a gasp in shock, watching his weapon fly out into the forest. "You may be too large for me to digest, but you make a suitable minion for my future reign of Equestria!" She fired another beam at the pegasus, engulfing him in her aura, veiling his body as he let out a fake scream of defeat. Stopping the spell, Sora fell to the ground, his body and outfit more dark than before, the stallion slowly getting up on his hooves, his head hung low. "You are now under my control now."

"Yes, my princess," Sora said in a darker tone.

"Now, my first order. I command you to grab one of these foals, so that I may consume them and sate my growing hunger!" Sora let out a sinister chuckle, slowly turning his head to the right.

"As you command, princess." The pumpkin mask over his eye had changed, its color now blue and black with a glowing yellow eye, looking like a manic, twisted form of Luna's face. The foals, including Twilight and Kairi who followed them, gasped in shock as Sora's face was now completely dark, his visible blue eye now the same shade of yellow as a Heartless's, the fake fangs in his teeth more sharp than before. "Now, which of you will be your new princess's first course?"

The kids all screamed and ran away, not wanting to get gobbled up by Nightmare Moon, or caught by the now turned Sora. The pegasus didn't chase after them, however, focusing on the two mares watching in shock. He couldn't hold the charade any longer and began to laugh.

"...Wow, Sora. That was...not as convincing as I thought it would have been," Kairi said as her boyfriend approached them.

"Hey, they believed me, so I think I got a good career in acting," he said, flashing his illusionary teeth. "Think this looks better on me, or does my old look fit better?"

"Neither." Sora fell over comically, the illusion cast on him and Luna disappearing, the alicorn spitting out a pair of fake fangs into her hoof.

"Sora, I don't think this had worked," the princess sadly sad. "How was this supposed to be fun if we both scared the children?"

"Umm, Princess Luna?" The alicorn flinched as she felt someone pulling on her starry tail. Looking down, she saw Pipsqueak getting her attention. "Even though you cancelled Nightmare Night forever...can you come back next year and scare us again?"

Surprised, she looked over at where the foals had fled, hearing them peeking around some bushes as they looked at her, not as scared as they were earlier. "...Y-You...You actually like to be frightened?"

"Yeah!" Pipsqueak said excitedly. "It's scary, but it's fun! Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year!"

Luna smiled as tears welled up in her eyes, quickly brushing them away with a hoof before they fell. "W-Well then...I guess I have no choice but to bring Nightmare Night back!"

"Yay!" the little colt cheered, hugging the princess's foreleg tightly. "You're my favorite princess ever, Princess Luna!"

Pipsqueak ran back to his friends to tell them that Nightmare Night was brought back, greatly excited for the next year for the holiday to come. Hearing somepony, especially a young colt around his age, saying that she was his favorite princess made her heart swell with joy, threatening to bring her to tears again. Sora approached the awestruck alicorn, nudging her side to snap her out of her daze.

"See? Told you so," he said. "Now you've got yourself a little fan, and plenty more with the scares you can come up with."

"...You are right, Sora," Luna said. "I...I guess I should look away from the past and focus on the present...My sister told me some strange phrase Twilight Sparkle had written in one of her letters to her...What was it again?"

"Hakuna matata," Sora answered. "It means no worries from another world, but it's a pretty universal term I want to help spread."

"Hakuna matata...I love it!" the princess exclaimed, making Twilight facehoof. "It is catchy, yet it sounds made up!"

"Indeed it is," Sora agreed. "Now, how about we really celebrate Nightmare Night, for real this time."

"Yes! Let us make merry and have fun at the festival, and wallow in misery as I best you in the spider toss and pumpkin chunking!" Luna pranced off back to Ponyville, the foals all crowding around her as they looked up to her as their favorite princess.

"Well, seems like Celestia's gonna get an earful, hearing her little sister has some very loyal subjects," the pegasus chuckled.

"Sora, that hakuna matata phrase is spreading faster than the common cold," Twilight grumbled. "Now you have Princess Luna wanting to make it a thing here in Equestria."

"Perfect!" He draped a wing around both unicorns with a big grin on his face. "Now, let's all enjoy the rest of the night! We got some celebrating to do, and I want a rematch against Luna on that pumpkin chunking. She got lucky!"

"Easy, Sora," Kairi calmed the teen, kissing his cheek. "Just be glad Riku isn't here. You two would end up destroying all the pumpkins before anyone else would get a turn shooting them."

The trio headed back to Ponyville, where the festivities was back after Luna announced that Nightmare Night was here to stay. It was a lot more enjoyable for everyone now that the blue alicorn princess was actually having fun. She had let the holiday dedicating her evil persona as Nightmare Moon go and instead saw it as just a holiday to spread terror in an exciting way. For the remainder of the night, Luna celebrated with all of Ponyville, actually finding one positive outlook as her dark persona created this fun holiday she couldn't wait to come again next year.


	32. Winter Surprises

After the events of Nightmare Night, things have gone back to being relatively normal in Ponyville. The next couple months went by, some days just being a typical normal day, others with Heartless trying to attack the town, only to be stopped by Sora and Kairi. Some of the oddest of days were the craziest in the Keyblade wielder's opinion.

One of them involved Apple Bloom, always being desperate to earn her cutie mark, made a potion out of a plant known as Heart's Desire, giving her what her heart desired by giving her a cutie mark. Only, the potion got out of control as it began constantly giving her cutie marks all over her body, giving her the talents that came with it. This little epidemic, though it wasn't at all contagious, was known as the Cutie Pox, the young Apple filly forced to do all those talents, even though it seemed hilarious at first when he saw her tap dancing in her room, speaking French, lifting weights with her tail, just about everything. Thankfully it stopped when Zecora brought some seeds that are from a special flower that can cure anything when someone, Apple Bloom, told the truth about how she caught the Cutie Pox. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to learn her lesson that much, going back to hunting for her cutie mark with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

They all celebrated Twilight's birthday a week after the Cutie Pox incident, though during that time, Rarity was up in Canterlot gathering supplies she needed to make her newest lines, and Twilight's birthday dress. Since the fashionista might not be back in time, they decided to move the party up to the castle, where Rarity was staying during that time. At first, she was a bit shocked and fainted when they showed up, and she wore a fancy dress, almost as if she was going to go out somewhere. During the party later that evening, Twilight wore her new dress, which was nothing more than a plain article of clothing, Sora had noticed Rarity going between the birthday mare's party to a formal one out in the garden. It turned out, during her stay in Canterlot, she had been hanging out with the elite nobles, mostly spending her time being in their company than making Twilight's dress. Out of all of the stuck up stiffs after crashing their garden party, only one of them was actually likable to the teen, a white unicorn stallion by the name of Fancy Pants, and ironically, he wore no pants. The rest of the nobles seemed to be more like kiss-ups, agreeing with anything the richer noble says, even after showing their disdain for the uncouth ponies that invaded their party.

A couple weeks later, there was a point where Rainbow Dash began to get on the others' nerves when she let her ego get the best of her. After doing a few good deeds, saving some ponies from unfortunate circumstances, her heroics and the praise she received kept inflating her ego, making her a major nuisance as she acted like a famous celebrity getting too caught up in the fame. The rest of the group had formed a plan to teach Rainbow a little lesson on humility, Rarity creating a blue and purple outfit for Sora to disguise himself as a mysterious hero who would help those in trouble while staying humble and leaving as soon as his heroic efforts were done. Using Pinkie Pie's odd Pinkie Sense, which were strange twitches and movements the earth pony has that tells different things that may happen, Sora not questioning how it works and leaving it as a Pinkie Pie thing, he was able to reach the unfortunate accidents and save the ponies caught in them. Rainbow Dash began to get furious and grew desperate to try and be heroic, and when Sora, known as the Stallion of Mystery in his disguise, was given a celebratory parade for his heroism, she chased him down and unveiled his mask, shocked to see him as the Stallion of Mystery. How she never even realized it was him, while he clearly used a black Keyblade, called the Oblivion Keyblade, to help him slash through the collapsing construction site, he will never know.

Then, just a week later, it was a disaster of a day when Spike caused some trouble in Ponyville. The day before, it was the baby dragon's birthday, and it was his first birthday celebrated in the town, where he admitted all he ever got for his previous birthdays were books from Twilight. The next day, however, he caught some kind of massive growth spurt, along with a serious case of greed as he had begun hoarding a bunch of random stuff. Spike wasn't himself at that point, only getting his greedy claws on anything that caught his attention, that also included a dust bunny under furniture. He didn't care if it was valuable or not, only wanting to fuel his insatiable appetite to take everything. He went from barely reaching the adult ponies' necks to a gargantuan behemoth of a dragon. He definitely rivaled Maleficent's dragon form in height, able to crush the evil witch with a simple stomp. Sora tried to stop him, but the greed made him unstoppable and indestructable. Luckily, he had kidnapped Rarity and turned back to normal after staring at a red gem Spike had actually grown for his birthday to snack on, called a Fire Ruby, that was in a necklace on the white unicorn's neck. He gave the gem to her out of selflessness, only it seemed more like Rarity had flirted her way to getting it, and remembering that moment turned him back to his tiny size. Sora quickly caught them before they hit the ground, though there was a lot of collateral damage from the dragon's rampage.

Ponyville was quickly rebuilt, and today was the first day of winter, snow slowly floating down from the clouds above early in the morning by the weather team. As soon as he felt the cold chill in his room at Sweet Apple Acres, Sora sat up in his bed and looked out his window, watching the snow fall along the now bare trees in the orchard. Leaping out of bed, he ran up to the calendar he had bought a month ago, the start of winter beginning on December 1st in Equestria. On the 25th, written in big, bold letters in the block was the word "Christmas", the teen's other favorite holiday. In another week and a half was Equestria's equivalent of the winter holiday was Hearth's Warming, where everyone was invited up to Canterlot to not only see the play of the historical event, but to also play a part in the play. Grabbing a red marker, Sora marked a big "X" on the first day, counting down the days remaining until Christmas.

"It's finally winter!" he cheered, grabbing a black scarf Rarity had made for him hanging over his mirror, wrapping it around his neck. It was in the same design as his jacket, though it wasn't needed since his clothing was able to protect him from the elements when he was in the Land of Dragons as he and his friends were up on the frigid mountain with the army they helped in stopping Shan Yu. "And Christmas is right around the corner! I cannot wait to show the others about this amazing holiday, especially all the kids! I hope Santa can make it to Equestria...Oh, who am I kidding!? Santa lives in Halloween Town!...Or, Christmas Town...Hmmm...Maybe we should rename that world Holiday Central.

"Oh well. Time for the first day of winter fun! If there's enough snow, I'm gonna get the Crusaders into a massive snowball war." With his scarf matching his clothing wrapped snuggly around his neck, Sora skipped down the steps to greet the rest of the Apple family. He reached the kitchen, expecting the Apple siblings eating breakfast already, but the only one present was Granny Smith. The elder mare was busy making some apple soup in a big pot on the stove. "Morning, Granny Smith! No apple breakfast this morning?"

"Just some good ol' fashioned soup," the senior Apple said. "Ah know when the flu season's comin' round, and it sounded like mah grandfoals caught a nasty cold."

"Wait, they're sick?" Sora asked. "Winter just started."

"That bug spreads around fast. Soup's just about done. Can ya help me give them some hot soup and a cold glass of apple juice, deary?" Sora was a little disappointed to know his boss and her siblings were sick, but he nodded and brought out three trays, three bowls for the soup with three spoons, and three tall glasses for the juice.

He was given a mask from the older mare, not wanting to let anyone else get sick around her home. He put it on to protect himself from the germs of flu bug. After pouring the soup and full glasses of apple juice, Sora balanced the trays on his head and wings, heading upstairs to give the Apple siblings their warm meals. Big Macintosh's room was first, the ill stallion sleeping off his sickness, hearing him sniffling as he slept. Not wanting to disturb him, he placed the tray down on the red stallion's side table, but before he left, he spotted Twilight's doll, Smarty Pants, at the foot of his bed.

"Huh...So that's where Twilight's doll went to," Sora whispered to himself. "Why does he have it?"

After a few seconds of pondering, the pegasus shrugged his shoulders and left the room. He left Applejack's tray in her room, the farm mare also fast asleep, seeing a large amount of used tissues next to her bed. Sora soon entered Apple Bloom's room, hearing her coughing from outside her bedroom door. As he walked inside, the filly was already awake, probably by her flu waking her up. Her cheeks were flushed red, blowing her nose into a tissue. She looked really miserable, knowing that no one wants to get sick, especially on a snow day.

"Mornin', Sora," Apple Bloom said, her stuffy nose making her sound nasally.

"Morning. Granny's made you guys some soup." The teen rested the tray on the filly's side table, feeling bad for the sick pony. "Kinda sucks you got sick. I was hoping we could go out and wait for a decent amount of snow to cover the ground and have a big snowball fight with the others."

"Me too. Ah hate bein' sick." The filly sneezed, sniffling heavily as she wiped her nose with a clean tissue. "Of all the days to get sick when it's startin' to snow."

"Sorry, Apple Bloom. Just get some bed rest, eat that soup, and drink plenty of liquids." Apple Bloom grabbed her bowl of soup and began eating the warm broth. "Hope you feel better. I just hope you won't get too jealous if I take your fun when Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle have a snow war against me."

"Throw a big snowball at Scootaloo for me," she said, her giggling turning to coughing, groaning in annoyance from her flu.

Sora left Apple Bloom's room and headed back downstairs. "I hope no one else got sick too. That would really be terrible if everyone was ill on the first day of winter."

He took off the face mask and tossed it in the trash, heading outside in the chilly winter air to greet the others.

The snow fell gently all across Ponyville, slowly littering the ground with powdery whiteness. While Sora walked along the slightly covered dirt pathways, the teen stuck his tongue out to catch some of the snowflakes on his tongue. He walked down to Rarity's boutique, wondering if Sweetie Belle would be up for a snowball fight. She could be a challenge since her coat could blend in with the piles of snow, assuming her swirly pink and light fuchsia mane didn't give her away. The store was open today, the fashionista selling her winter fashion line for those who need a bit more warmth that a pony's fur couldn't match.

The Keyblade wielder walked inside, shaking off some snow that got in his hair, inspecting all the winter garments on display. "Hey, Rarity!? You and Sweetie Belle home!?"

"Don't come any closer to the stairway, darling!" Rarity called out from upstairs. She came down the steps, wearing a face mask, obviously aware of the sudden flu bug. "Goodness. Of all the worst times for winter to start up."

"You're sick too, Rarity?" the pegasus asked.

"No, though I wish not to get sick. It's Sweetie Belle. She must have gotten ill last night, and it's showing now." They heard a squeaky sneeze come from upstairs, the sound either coming from a large mouse or a little filly. "I just gave her some medicine. She has it pretty badly."

"Aww man," Sora whined. "Apple Bloom's sick too. I'm guessing Scootaloo's also sick, and maybe all of Ponyville is too. Some first day of winter this turned out to be." He pouted, falling on his stomach as he sneered at the the wall. "Too bad my healing magic only heals injuries. Not viruses or sickness."

"Well, you'd better keep one of these on." Rarity levitated another face mask and put it over Sora's face, the teen rolling his eyes in annoyance. "You don't want to get sick either, right?"

"I haven't gotten sick in years. I'm perfectly healthy." The teen tried to take off the mask, only for the white unicorn to pull his hooves back down to the ground.

"Even with perfect health, you can still get sick. If Kairi weren't here and Heartless attacked while you were bedridden, who would save us?" He was about to retort, but he couldn't think of an answer. If he was out of commission, whether he was sick or suffering from a serious injury, he wouldn't be able to save anyone. "I thought so. Now, keep that on and stay warm."

"Fine, 'mom'. I won't get sick." With the disappointment of having most of Ponyville sick with the massive bug flying around, Sora left the boutique and wandered about the town. "I hope everyone else didn't get sick."

Far off in the universe, in the grand Disney Castle, the palace and the town overlooked by it have winter decorations set up for the Christmas season. Enchanted broomsticks were going about the halls, either cleaning the many rooms and corridors or setting up decorations for the holiday. Inside of the study of the castle, a small black mouse sat in a chair as he looked over some documents. His ears were big and round, wearing a red and black jacket and a pair of red shorts, along with a pair of big yellow shoes. He had just finished signing his name, King Mickey Mouse, on one of the important documents, a quill in his white gloved hand.

"Oh boy. Doesn't seem like the Heartless are going to stop attacking anytime soon," he said to himself as he looked over a recent letter he had gotten from Riku, explaining the details of some of the worlds being randomly attacked by the dark monsters. "Too bad I'm too caught up in my own duties as king, especially after we had figured out what was missing in Jiminy's first journal..." He looked away from the royal papers in front of him and at the cards resting nearby, eager to make Christmas cards for his friends and queen. "I think I can afford a little break."

Before he could reach out to the blank cards, the doors to his study opened as a tall anthropomorphic dog wearing armor and a duck wearing a wizard cloak and hat walked in, both standing at attention to the mouse. "Your Majesty, you summoned us?"

"Donald, Goofy, good to see you," the king greeted, leaping off his seat. "Everything going alright in the town?"

"Yes, sir!" Goofy said. "Decorations are all being set up, and everyone in town is all ready for Christmas in the next few weeks!"

"And the castle is nearly finished," Donald added.

"Excellent. And, you two can relax, you know. We're friends. You don't need to address me as your king all the time." The loyal mage and knight hesitated, but they did relax their stances a little. "You two heard anything from the outside worlds?"

"No. Not really," Donald said. "We haven't even heard anything from Sora in the last few months."

"Maybe he's been busy training?" Goofy questioned, tapping his gloved finger to his chin. "He was a little out of it after...well, you know."

"I had actually gotten word from Master Yen Sid about Sora's whereabouts." Donald and Goofy looked at their king, eager to know what's happened to their friend. "He's been sent on a mission to continue his training at the end of the universe. Even from our world, it's a pretty long flight to reach where he is."

"Gawrsh. I hope he's doing ok on his own." Both the mage and knight were really worried about Sora. They knew he was strong enough to take care of himself in a dangerous situation, but they couldn't help but fear for his safety sometimes after all he's been through. "Maybe we should visit him some time. That would be a good surprise Christmas present for him."

"But where is he exactly?" Donald asked. "Did Master Yen Sid say where he was?"

"I think he told me about the world Sora's in now, though he didn't really give that much information about it. It's understandable if it's supposed to be hidden, saying it was a land that was once untouched by the darkness for a thousand years. At least, until a few months ago when Sora made it there." Mickey looked around his study, pulling out a charted map of the universe. Donald and Goofy approached their king's desk as he rolled out the large map, watching him trail a finger around each of the stars. He finally found the right one from the coordinates Yen Sid had given his pupil. "There it is. Right here on the edge of the cosmos."

"Whoa. That's far for a long trip," Donald commented as he calculated the distance between their world and the one Sora's in right now. "If he began from Master Yen Sid's tower...It would have taken nearly a week with occasional breaks to keep a Gummi ship from overheating."

"But Donald, we don't have that many vacation days," Goofy said. "We would have to turn around as soon as we reached it."

"That won't be a problem." As his loyal friends stared at Mickey in confusion, the king walked over to one of the bookshelves. Pushing a certain set of books deeper on the shelves, part of the shelf they rested in sank down, revealing blue shard shaped like a star with a smaller green one in the center, a circle surrounding that star inside the shard, a piece of it missing and replaced by the green energy, which replaced the missing point as a green lightning bolt. Mickey grabbed the special shard, holding it out to Donald and Goofy. "You might be able to reach that world with this."

"Is that the Star Shard?" Donald asked. "Where did you get it, Your Majesty?"

"After...'borrowing' it from Master Yen Sid, I gave it back to him. But, after a few years of maturing as a Keyblade Master, I began studying the properties of the Star Shard to figure out how it really worked," Mickey explained. "So, he gave this back to me to learn how to travel to different worlds without jumping into one at random. I didn't want to risk a test run after discovering how it works, but now I understand how to perfectly travel using this. All you have to do is let your heart guide you to where you want to go, more specifically, to your close friends. Not where you actually want to go to."

"Really?" Donald took the Star Shard, looking at it closely. Being the kingdom's head mage in the castle, he had heard about this mystical gem from Mickey before, even reading about it in some books pertaining magical artifacts. "So, if we think about Sora, we'll be able to travel to the world he's in?"

"Exactly. And, I think you two should go and see Sora, while also giving you two your winter vacation a bit early." Donald squawked in shock as both he and Goofy stared at their king with excitement. "I suggest you start your vacation now. But, before you two leave, I want you to give Sora an early Christmas card."

Mickey headed over to his desk and grabbed one of the empty cards. Letting it rest horizontally on the desk, he cracked his knuckles together, flexing his fingers as he was preparing himself to use some non-Keyblade magic he had learned from Yen Sid under his tutelage. His hands began glowing as he channeled magical energy, thrusting his palms forward and sending a flurry of stars over the blank card. Within minutes, the emptiness of the folded paper began to turn into a holiday card, a pine tree littered with ornaments in the center with presents circling the festive plant, silhouetted images of Mickey's, Donald's, and Goofy's heads above the tree in a starry sky as snow floated down in the background.

The card opened up on its own as more magic filled out the card, creating more festive themes on the inside, along with a small message from Mickey, wishing Sora a merry Christmas. After it was fully complete, the king ceased his magic, the sparkling stars disappearing into thin air. He picked up the card and handed it to Goofy, seeing how awestruck Donald was with Mickey's natural magical talent.

"Gawrsh, King Mickey. Are you sure you want us to leave so early?" Goofy asked, seeming unsure leaving their kingdom unprotected.

"I think I can handle everything in both your places. Plus, the Cornerstone of Light downstairs will keep the world safe from Heartless." Donald and Goofy looked at each other, then back at Mickey. "Go on and get into your traveling attire and have fun. I'm sure Sora will be glad to be around you two again."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty!" Donald said. "We'll be taking our leave now! Come on, Goofy!"

"Right behind ya, Donald!" The knight and mage laughed with joy as they ran out of the study to change their clothing, excited to see Sora again.

With Mickey alone back in his study, he looked down at his hands, clenching his fists. "It's been a long while since I've used my own magic...I should probably brush back up on it, and make some good cards for the others." He looked back at the desk, staring at a picture of himself and his queen in their royal attire. "And a romantic one for Minnie."

Sora leered at the sky as he laid lazily in the park, a thin blanket of snow layered around him. He had gone everywhere in Ponyville to see if everyone else was up for some fun in the snow, but a huge majority of the town seemed to have caught the flu bug. While heading to Sugarcube Corner for some breakfast muffins, he could hear Pinkie Pie sneezing from upstairs, while also hearing what sounded like a party noise blower going off every few seconds. Rainbow Dash was fine, though she had a lot of weather duties to attend to for the later days of snowfall in the future. Fluttershy was healthy, though she was busy taking care of her non-hibernating animal friends with their own colds. Even Kairi was sick when he visited her in her Gummi ship, the pink unicorn an utter mess, unable to move from her bunk. He couldn't even spend the first day of winter with his girlfriend because of this sudden epidemic.

He gave up as soon as he arrived in the park, not seeing many ponies out and about, not even any foals. There were a few pegasi flying around, but they were mostly part of the weather team, checking on the clouds that were sprinkling snow down beneath them. Sora subconsciously moved his legs up and down along the ground, boringly making a pony snow angel until he sat up. He brushed off the snow that built up on him and stood up, trdging blindly around the park in irritation.

"This day has just been absolutely boring," the teen grumbled. "Strange how a bug could fly around one place like a plague, before the worst of winter actually comes around...I could see any of the nearby worlds around Equestria, but there weren't any other worlds around that could only be reached in about an hour. Wish Donald and Goofy were here."

Up in the sky, a white light moved erratically down into Equestria's atmosphere. The light exploded and made two figures appear above the clouds from the Star Shard, Donald and Goofy transformed to fit in with the world. Donald was a small griffon, though his body was all white like his actual feathers, the tips of his wings tinged the same color of blue his traveling hat and jacket, though his face had retained his duck bill. Goofy had turned into a diamond dog, a bit taller and lankier than an average one, wearing his orange travel hat on his head and a green turtleneck sweater, a black combat vest resting over his sweater, his face remaining the same. The two were a little delirious after landing, seeing stars blinding their eyes.

"D-Did we make it?" Goofy asked.

"I hope so," Donald moaned, feeling his stomach lurch from the erratic movement the Star Shard had made while traveling through the universe. He shook his head, looking over at his friend and battle partner, noticing the odd change the both of them had. He looked down, now realizing they were standing on a cloud. "Uhhh...Why are we standing on clouds?"

"Huh?" Goofy looked down, his feet only able to feel air through the fluffy cloud. "...Uh oh."

He fell through the crowd and yelled as he plummeted to the ground, Donald surprisingly able to stand on a mass of condensed water vapor. Down below, Sora's ears perked up as he heard a familiar voice above him screaming, getting louder and louder as it got closer to him. He looked up in confusion, only to suddenly have something slam down him hard. Both he and Goofy groaned in pain, Sora more as he felt his nearly body was nearly flattened into the snowy ground.

"Urgh...Why me?" Sora questioned the forces of nature, as if his life ever since coming to Equestria wanted him to get crushed by someone or something on a daily basis.

Donald hovered down, flying coming natural to him after he turned into a tropical bird in the Pride Lands. As he landed, he helped Goofy up off of the unfortunate spikey haired stallion beneath him.

"Sorry about that crash landing, sir," Goofy apologized, rubbing his sore back.

"I get enough pain from Rainbow Dash crashing into me. Now I've got other pegasi wanting to make me a permanent part of the earth." Sora slowly got up, cracking his back painfully. He turned around to face the new pony that landed on him, but as he was about to complain, his jaw dropped at the sight of the odd looking griffon and diamond dog. He recognized the clothing and hats they wore, as well as their faces, nothing like any other griffon or diamond dog from the teen's knowledge. "Donald!? Goofy!?"

"Sora?" Donald and Goofy recognized the pegasus's outfit and signature hairstyle, the Keyblade wielder highly shocked at his friends' sudden appearance. "Hey, it is Sora! What a coincidence landing on you, huh?"

"W-Wha...?" Sora was still in shock as he questioned how they got here, why they were here, if anyone told them about where he was, what they had been up to, every single question in his head that weren't being cooperated by his mouth.

"Well, he's definitely surprised," Goofy said with a chuckle.

Sora slapped himself in the face to see if he was dreaming, but he still saw his best friends and teammates standing there. Ignoring finding the answers to his questions concerning how they got here, the teen beamed and tackled into them, pulling them into a group hug. He managed to pick up both of them in his forelegs and spun them around with glee, the trio laughing as they were reunited once again after so long.

Sora lead Donald and Goofy to Sugarcube Corner to grab some lunch as they caught up on old times. They explained how they got here without their Gummi ship while the Keyblade wielder told them everything that had happened in his stay in Equestria and the reason why he was sent here.

"Gawrsh, Sora. You sure do have a lot on your plate," Goofy said as he munched down on a cupcake on "his" plate.

"Nothing I can't handle," Sora said. "I mean, I always did pull all three of our weight in the past."

"Yeah, sure," Donald grumbled. "You caused us more problems back then. And you're bringing more here in this world."

Sora opened his mouth to speak, but the duck-turned-griffon did have a point. "...I guess I did. Well, if I didn't come around, then this world would have fallen to darkness. So, problem solved, right?"

"Right!" Goofy agreed, earning a nudge from Donald. "Hopefully you don't mind us staying around for a week and catch up, right, Sora?"

"I don't mind it at all! It's been a boring day today. Most of my friends here are pretty sick with this flu spread around." Sora took a sip of his hot chocolate, warming him up a little from the cold creeping in the bakery from outside. "Even Kairi got sick, and she's a mess. I should probably bring her a thermos of Granny Smith's apple soup."

"So, Kairi's here?" Donald asked as he snickered, wearing a teasing grin. "You finally told her your little crush?"

"I did, and it's been a little awkward after getting together with her as a pony, but our relationship has only grown stronger." The small griffon's grin melted, failing to torment Sora with teasing about his crush on Kairi. "So, have you finally got some time to be with your lady in waiting, Donald?"

"Yes," Donald said.

"Uhh, Donald? Didn't you have a lunch date with Daisy planned out today?" Goofy asked.

"...I-I did?" The mage tried to recall when he promised that date to his girlfriend, his pupils shrinking as he looked down at the table. "Uh oh..."

Sitting alone outside of a cafe in Disney Town, a white duck sat at a table, wearing a purple ball gown and a tiara on her head. Her legs were crossed as she leered angrily at the empty seat across the table. She looked up at the clock tower to see the time, huffing angrily.

"He's skipped out on another date...again," Daisy muttered angrily. "Donald, you have a lot of explaining to do for running off on me again..."

Donald began sweating as Sora and Goofy stifled their snickering, knowing he was going to be in a lot of trouble. "...Uhhhh...I-I'm sure Daisy will understand." He chuckled nervously, only to slam his head down on the table. "She's gonna kill me."

While Sora and Goofy laughed at their friend's future consequences for leaving his love alone on their scheduled date, none of them noticed a blue barrel of a small cannon poking up from underneath the table. It fired off, scaring Donald and Goofy as they yelped and fell out of their seats, confetti and streamers flying out and littering the bakery. Sora wasn't at all surprised, recognizing Pinkie Pie's party cannon when she used it at Twilight's birthday party, the sick mare herself popping up from underneath the table, somehow having enough energy despite her illness.

"Surprise!" Pinkie said, only to quickly cover her mouth as she coughed. She pulled out a handkerchief from in her mane, blowing her nose into it as she sniffled. "My Pinkie Sense told me new ponies were here, and I have to throw a pa-pah-paahaahaaaaaaaaAAAAAACHOO!" As Pinkie sneezed, somehow able to send confetti flying out of her nose, sniffling again as her nose began to get runny. "Party..."

"Pinkie, for goodness sake," Sora mumbled, rubbing his forehead. "You want to throw a party for them? While you're sick?"

"You can never stop a party!" Pinkie shouted, irritating her throat as she began coughing again, thankfully moving her mouth away to keep from giving Sora, Donald, or Goofy her flu.

"W-Where did she come from!?" Donald asked, trying to control his heart rate from the surprise blast of a cannon right next to him.

"She does this kind of stuff," Sora simply said, not wanting to try and explain how Pinkie Pie functions. "Anyway, this is Pinkie Pie, one of my new friends here in Equestria. Pinkie, these are my friends Donald and Goofy. They're also from...not around here, if you know what I mean."

"Ohhhhhhhh...Their faces look weird on a griffon and diamond dog." Sora really couldn't deny that fact, especially with what they turned into in Atlantica and the Pride Lands. Donald only leered at Pinkie for the rude comment while Goofy scratched his cheek. Pinkie sniffled again, wiping her nose as her sudden energy quickly disappeared as it had appeared. "Ugh. Being sick is not fun."

"Which is why you should stay in bed and not get others sick. You don't want any other customers who come around to get sick, do you?" Pinkie shook her head, being pushed by Sora as he brought her to the stairs. "Get back up in your room, stay in your bed, and don't eat any sugary stuff. It's not good for your stomach."

"Ok, 'dad'. I'm going." Pinkie walked up the steps to the second floor, back to her room. She stopped and looked back at the pegasus. "By the way, have any of you seen my pet, Gummy? I lost sight of him when I came down to try and throw a party. Party pooper."

"I didn't know you had a pet. What do you have for a companion?" Sora asked.

"Uhh, S-Sora?" Goofy stammered as he pointed at something behind him.

The teen's skin suddenly crawled as he felt something wet and squishy clamp onto his tail. He lifted it up and turned his head to look at what it was, his pupils slowly turning to pin pricks as his face went pale. Attached to his tail was a baby alligator with purple eyes, each one staring in a different direction. It was terrifying to have something this dangerous roaming around inside of a building, but it was horrifyingly scary to actually feel not razor sharp teeth gnawing on him. It had no teeth, the supposedly dangerous reptile's gums scraping disgustingly on his tail, hanging on tightly like a immobile ornament.

"AHHH!" Sora whipped his tail, sending the alligator flying up the stairs, clamping its toothless jaws on Pinkie's mane.

"There he is! Boy, Gummy, you sure do get lost when I pop up in random places," she said to her "pet". "Maybe I should put a bell on you. And a leash. With a cute little collar."

Pinkie continued walking up the stairs and into the hallway, entering her bedroom to get some rest. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stared at the stairway in utter shock, the teen slowly looking over to Mr. Cake, manning the counter and the kitchen, no sign of Mrs. Cake downstairs.

"Gummy's relatively harmless," the baker stallion said. "Cup and I were a little surprised too when we saw him crawling around, but seeing no teeth on him, it made us feel...a little safer. It's better not to question her reasons as to why she has a pet alligator."

"...I have so many questions as to WHY she thinks an alligator's a good idea for a pet!" Sora's shivered, still feeling the disturbing gums of a gator on his tail. "Urgh...That's Pinkie Pie, though...I'll never understand what goes on in that head of hers..."

After recovering from the surprise of Pinkie's pet Gummy, the trio of friends walked together down the snowy pathway toward the Golden Oak Library to see Twilight, if she was healthy. Donald was interested in what magic Equestria had, especially after hearing about the lavender unicorn Sora had talked about along with the other mares he had befriended. Since her home was also a public library, they walked inside warm tree library and out of the cold snow. Sitting in the living room reading through one of her many books was Twilight herself, too engrossed on the story to hear guests walk in.

"Hey, Twilight! You know it's rude not to welcome customers into your library without saying 'Welcome to the Golden Oak Library,' right?" She finally looked up from her book as she heard Sora's voice.

"Oh. Sorry, Sora. I was just a little lost in-" Twilight paused, noticing the two new guests that were standing at the pegasus's sides. Her jaw tried to process the words floating around her brain, looking at the odd faces on the small griffon and lanky diamond dog. "...Uhhhhhh...W-Who are they?"

"Oh, right! Twilight, I want you to meet my two best friends who traveled with me to help find my friends!" Sora exclaimed as he pulled Donald and Goofy closer to him in his forelegs. "This is Donald and Goofy."

"...I see," Twilight finally managed to say. "I thought their faces looked...odd. Not like the griffons or diamond dogs I've read about in books."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment," Donald said sarcastically.

"Uhh, is Donald's voice ok?" the unicorn asked in concern. "His voice sounds a little...screechy."

"Hey, this is how I talk!" the small griffon shouted, wriggling out of Sora's grip as he felt insulted. The teen quickly stepped his hoof down on Donald's tail as his temper began flaring. "I do not screech!"

"Yeah. It's more like a squawk." Donald squawked angrily as he looked back at Sora, both the pegasus and Goofy chuckling at his reaction. "But his annoying voice aside, Donald's actually a pretty talented mage. Far better than I am. I think you two can be great friends and share some magical knowledge with each other."

"Otherworldly magic outside of Equestria!?" Twilight squealed with glee, her horn glowing as she grabbed the griffon in her telekinesis. Donald yelped and quaked in surprise as he was flung over to Twilight, dropping him in front of her as she brought a quill and a long scroll from upstairs in her magical grasp."Tell me everything! Leave no details about every kind of magic you know!"

"...Do I have to?" Donald asked, only receiving a pleading gaze from the studious mare.

"And any offensive magic you use when fighting the Heartless!" Sora cleared his throat, the unicorn turning to him, seeing him give her a stern gaze. "...F-For scientific purposes?" He still gave her that look, knowing how desperate she was with trying to learn how to defend herself using magic from outside of her world. "Well, you haven't taught me anything about your magic, Sora! I'm still waiting for that day to come!"

"Until you realize I won't teach you after you actually stop asking." Twilight pouted, looking down at her hooves.

"Well, Sora, if there are Heartless here in Equestria, then someone here should learn how to use magic to defend themselves," Goofy said. "Plus, how can you say no to something like that?"

"Try a filly who's a lot more adorable when they give you the sad puppy stare. I've been struck by that so many times by Apple Bloom, it's become my weakness." Sora thought back on the several times Apple Bloom, and even Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, gave him those sad looks when they want his help with something, mostly if it involved getting their cutie marks in something dangerous. "I love those fillies, but I swear they could give anyone a heart attack over how cute they are doing that."

"...I guess I can teach Twilight some spells, but only the basics." Donald was suddenly pulled forward by Twilight's magic and into a bone crushing hug, the griffon squawking as his eyes bugged out of his head like a stress toy.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Twilight squealed, dropping the limp and dazed mage as stars began floating around his head and his eyes rolled around in their sockets. "When can we start!? I want my friends to see and maybe learn how to use your magic if it's possible!"

"S-Sure...why not?" Sora facehooved, seeing Donald easily gave in, and was going to be giving a lesson to not just Twilight, but everyone else.

"And, I want to see Sora in his Drive Forms really badly. Think you can convince him to show us and let me examine the magic of his transformations, Donald?" Twilight pleaded.

"Twilight, I'm not showing off my Drive Forms!" Sora denied. "You knew what it was like in my Harmony Form, you and the other girls were fused with me when we fought Discord!"

"Aww, come on, Sora," Goofy said, bringing his paws up to rest on the Keyblade wielder's shoulders. "Them forms of yours ain't that bad. All you're doing is just showing her how they work. What's the worst that could happen?"

Sora knew exactly what the worst case scenario would be. Donald and Goofy have had no clue in the past when he borrowed their power to transform into his Drive Forms when he turned into his Anti Form. They just black out and have no memory of what he becomes, or how dangerous he could be. He didn't want to risk using his Drives anymore, knowing that at any moment he could change into his darkened form and possibly hurt everyone around him. Even if he did try to break free, it might be too late if Anti Sora gets to them.

He looked back at Goofy, nodding at him, then back to Twilight and Donald. Sora did tell his friends that only Twilight, her friends, and the rulers of the kingdom in this world know about the other worlds, and they knew they should tell them more if the world order was somewhat broken. The pegasus sighed in defeat, unable to keep saying no anymore, even with Twilight's thirst for knowledge on a subject she excelled at.

"...Alright. I'll let you study my Drive Forms, too...along with what I can do in each one." Now it was Sora's turn to get a hug from Twilight, though his frame was a lot stronger than Donald's since he was just a few inches taller than the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Thank you! I promise I won't show anypony else. Only Princess Celestia...maybe?" Sora only sighed again as Twilight released him, knowingly going to regret it if any one of his transformations backfires on him. "So, when can we begin learning?"

"...Maybe in a couple days," the teen said. "Most of our friends are sick or trying to avoid being sick..."

"Ok! I can wait until then. In the meantime..." The unicorn lifted Donald back up, having slowly snapped out of his daze as he now sat on the couch. The small griffon looked over at Twilight, holding her quill and parchment as she waited for her new magic tutor to begin teaching her, wearing a big grin on her face. "Can I get some information on your world?"

As Donald, and even Goofy, began talking about their world, Sora began to dread the day they would all learn about their magical power. He only hoped that he was lucky enough to keep his Anti Form from popping up unexpectedly. But if he did turn into that monster that's inside the darkness of his heart, even with Kairi around to try and help him, he still doubted he could fully control it in time.


	33. Anti Sora Strikes

The flu bug had finally passed within the next few days, everypony back on their hooves, though still slightly weak as they had just recovered. Ponyville was lively again as ponies went about their business and foals ran around playing in the snow. The clouds above had continued sprinkling snowflakes down, adding another couple of inches of snow layering the ground, enough snow around a colt or filly to build up snowballs and have a snowball fight.

Outside the town in an empty field of snow, Sora stood before the Mane Six with Donald, Goofy, and Kairi next to him, today being the day he, his best friends, and girlfriend would teach them about defending themselves with the magic they knew. Along with showing their magical skills, if any one of the six mares could use them aside from Twilight and Rarity, Sora was going to show them all of his Drive Forms and how each one of them gives him a different fighting style, magical and physical capabilities, and power. He was not ready to do this, knowing just one transformation could make him lose control of himself, and he knew they were all powerless to stop him if it happens. While the nervous pegasus continued to fear the worst, Donald and Goofy had already introduced themselves to the rest of the mares.

"Sora?" Kairi snapped Sora out of his thoughts, looking at him with concern as he trembled slightly. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah...I uhh...I'm just...nervous about teaching," he lied. He chuckled nervously and gave a sheepish grin, failing to hide his fears. "I guess the only thing I'm good at under pressure is fighting and saving the world."

"...Sora..." The pink unicorn knew exactly what he was afraid of. Twilight had persisted to learn about their magic, and Donald and Goofy broke him down into agreeing to show off his Drive Forms. Kairi gently rubbed Sora's shoulder, assuring him everything will go smoothly. "You'll be fine. Maybe it won't happen."

"My luck is already at its limit," Sora mumbled. "I have a bad feeling it's going to happen again, and Donald and Goofy are going to see it now that I can change without using their help."

"We can stop you if you do turn into that, and my light can help free you if you can't regain control." She kissed her worried boyfriend on the cheek, nuzzling his neck to calm him down. "You can fight it."

"Hey, you two don't start making out when we're about to learn about your awesome magic!" Rainbow yelled out, the couple grinning nervously as they scooched away.

"Ok. Now, to understand our magic, it has to be used responsibly," Donald began as he held his wizard staff in his claw, the end of his weapon a blue curved bolt with a brown mage's hat on top, the hilt black with a red gem on the pommel. "There are a large variety of spells I can use, but we'll start with the basic and easiest spell; Fire." The small griffon mage cast the spell, summoning three fireballs around him as the flames orbited him, melting the snow around him in a temporary barrier. Twilight took notes as she watched, the others staring in awe. "Fire is the basic of elemental spells to master. It's simple to control, manipulating it into a defensive shield in case Heartless lunge at you. To cast it, focus on the heat of the magic, bring that burning energy out around your body, and unleash the Fire spell in an orbit around you."

Twilight scribbled down everything Donald said, along with a spell algorithm to cast the spell using her own magic, though the others seemed a bit lost. "...Did anypony know what Donald said?" Pinkie asked. "All I heard was quacking."

The mage fell over and squawked, grumbling angrily to himself as he stood back up. "Am I really that hard to understand?"

"Oh wait! Somepony didn't turn the subtitles on!" Pinkie Pie pulled out a controller from her mane, being the only one to see a menu pop up after pressing a button. She navigated through the features until she found the subtitle function, turning them on to see words pop up at the bottom of her vision. Exiting the menu, she put the remote back in her mane. "Ok! Say what you said again!"

Everyone stared at the random earth pony, Donald and Goofy highly confused after only meeting her a couple days ago. The two of them looked over at Sora and Kairi, both of them just shrugging their shoulders and shaking their heads.

"Just don't ask, guys. It's just Pinkie being Pinkie." Goofy scratched his head, just taking Sora's advice, but Donald was skeptical as he tried to figure out Pinkie's randomness.

"...Anyways, I'll just continue teaching, though I don't expect all of you to cast it perfectly. And you're only learning the first levels of each spell!" Donald shouted, pointing at the eager Twilight Sparkle. "You won't learn the advanced spells until I know you're able to move up to the next level!"

"...Maybe if I master it soon, can I learn the advanced variations of the spells?" the lavender unicorn asked, only receiving a glare from the duck billed griffon. "...Or a lot later...Right."

Donald continued teaching each of the different spells, having Sora or Kairi take over to give an example of how the spells worked if any one of them needed to wait a while for their mana to regenerate once it was fully consumed. Twilight continued writing everything down as she and her friends watched each spell, even using Goofy as a test dummy for some of them. The mares panicked a little when Goofy just took the spells, but Sora and Donald assured them he could live through them, especially after that almost traumatizing moment in Radiant Garden during the Heartless swarm after defeating a member of Organization XIII, taking a giant rock to the noggin and living after falling unconscious.

They eventually went through every spell they all knew, Twilight's scroll of notes completely filled out, her eyes sparkling as she couldn't wait to practice using the new spells. She pulled out another empty roll of parchment, this one for Sora's Drive Forms to learn how the magical enchantments in his clothing transformed him into a stronger style. The others, except for Pinkie, seemed to be a little lost with how exactly they could cast the magic spells, a majority of them unable to use magic without a horn or some magical weapon.

"I actually want to try that fun balloon spell!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Only, is there a way to not make them pop when somepony touches them? Makes setting up balloons for a party a lot easier than blowing into each one, then running out of air and getting lightheaded when blowing too much!"

"No, Pinkie. Balloon is not a spell used to set up parties," Donald said. "It's meant to stun opponents and knock them in the air as they pop when they touch them. It can't be modified to do that."

"Aww," Pinkie whined. "There goes that idea..."

"Ok, enough about the boring magic," Rainbow said, after nearly dozing off a few times from the long-winded explanations Donald gave them. "Let's see what other Drives Sora's got on him! I want to see some Keyblade swinging!"

"...Uhh...W-Well, I can't actually show them all," Sora said nervously, sweat slowly forming around his forehead as he dug a hoof into his pouch. He pulled out a glass container that held a large yellow orb, these types of orbs able to quickly refill his Drive Gauge more than just striking Heartless or getting injured. "I...kind of don't have enough Drive Recoveries if I run out. I might not...show you all of them?"

"I think you have plenty of energy to turn into all of them, and there's enough of them orbs you got stored in case you need to use them again," Goofy said, not helping Sora's nerves and fears. "I'm kind of curious as to how he looks on the outside instead of Donald and I merging with him."

"Yeah! Come on, Sora!" Donald agreed.

The other mares agreed as Donald, Goofy, and Kairi sat next to them. Sora gulped, unable to back away from the inevitable now as he put the Drive Recovery back in his pouch. All of them watched him, Kairi being the only one who knows of his hidden form that comes up at random chance. They were awaiting an explanation, Twilight especially, the teen wishing to all the stars in the universe that luck would be in his favor and he wouldn't turn into his Anti Form.

"...O-Ok." Sora cleared his throat, sweat beading down his face as he was about to begin explaining his Drive Forms in full detail, examples and all. "S-So, as you girls have seen when Nightmare Moon first appeared...I used my Valor Form to take care of all the Heartless. It's also one of the few forms that gives me the ability to dual wield Keyblades, and each one actually gives me different strengths, so not all of them are the same." Twilight wrote down that little note, where the different Keyblades he can use each have their own attributes. "V-Valor Form gives me more power with physical strength. So, all my magic is fueled into my attacks, and my style changes to-"

"We get it already!" Rainbow shouted. "We saw what it looks like! Just transform into it before Twilight explodes from impatience!"

"Hey, I am writing down important notes, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight scolded the cyan pegasus mare. "Maybe you could learn a thing or two about paying attention and listening to every single detail Sora says. These enchantments are incredibly powerful, and we all knew first hoof how it felt to be a part of his Harmony Form with the Elements of Harmony."

"...Yeah, I tuned you out the moment you said 'writing'. Just change already before you make us freeze to death!" Twilight grumbled as Rainbow Dash completely ignored her.

"...A-Alright then...Here goes nothing..." Sora hesitated a little, but went through with changing into his Drive Forms. The light built up in his chest and unleashed it, a shockwave of light exploding out from him as the sound of glass breaking echoed around them. The light faded from his clothing as it was now red, even his scarf had turned red as he was now in his Valor Form, his Kingdom Keyblade and the Star Seeker appearing in his hooves. Sora breathed a sigh of relief, but he still feared his luck would finally backfire. "Thank goodness..."

"Hey, his scarf also changed color too!" Pinkie pointed out. "Rarity, you didn't tell us you actually knew how his Drives worked to make anything else change with him too!"

"I didn't," Rarity admitted. "This is actually inspiring. I wonder if there's a simple spell I can use to make my designs change color depending on the wearer's mood."

"I'd buy something like that," Fluttershy said.

"Sora, do you know how that's possible?" Twilight asked, now noticing the change in his scarf's color after writing down the magical algorithm she focused on for his Valor Form.

"...I...actually don't know," Sora said. "The same thing happened when I was in my changed outfit in Halloween Town, my mask actually turning to a black mage when I went into my Wisdom Form...Maybe any other accessories or articles of clothing change too." Since they had seen his style of fighting in his Valor Form, he reverted out of it and prepared the next one. "Ok, next is Wisdom Form. This one is more based around magic."

"Oooh," Twilight said in awe, finishing up writing the details of his Valor Form's style of combat from memory of the Summer Sun Celebration.

"When using this form, I do have a ranged attack where I shoot energy beams out of my Keyblade, but it's more useful with casting quick magic spells. Along with that, I have free mobility across the ground, my feet...or hooves, rather, hover above the ground by blue sparkles, almost like skating on ice." Sora rubbed the back of his neck, dreading the possibility of his next Drive Form. "Unfortunately, I only use one Keyblade, so...nothing...special..."

The teen hesitated, afraid to transform again, feeling like it will backfire on him the next time he did so. The others waited, wondering why Sora wasn't changing, but Kairi knew. She needed to be ready in case Sora's Drive backfired on him.

"...Well, Sora? We're waiting," Twilight said.

"...Right...Sorry." Taking in a deep breath, Sora began to shift to his Wisdom Form. The light built up around him and exploded, his clothes glowing brightly. He felt his form slowly building up as the light began to slowly fade, but he felt something go wrong, his eyes widening as he felt the enchanted transformation sucking away the light. "No. No! NO!"

Sora panicked as the Drive Form ended up backfiring, the light quickly fading and replaced by an orb of darkness that surrounded him. The others gasped in shock, hearing the pegasus scream in terror just before he was shrouded in the darkness.

"Sora!?" Donald exclaimed, both he and Goofy watching as their friend was being absorbed by the darkness.

"What's happening!?" Twilight asked, unsure of what was happening.

The sphere of black disappeared, shooting Sora out to the ground, his body smacking the ground hard. Instead of the blue clothing and magic sparkles they were expecting to see, the pegasus was now black: his clothing, his coat, his hair, every part of him was a very dark shading of black. Everyone had no idea what to do, if they should help him up or wonder if he would wake up.

Donald and Goofy were about to run up to Sora to help him up, but Kairi stopped them with her telekinesis, her white aura latching onto their clothes and pulling them back to them. "Wait...Don't go near him," she said, stepping in front of them with her Keyblade at the ready.

"Kairi, what's going on!?" Goofy asked. "What happened to Sora!?"

"That's not his Wisdom Form!" Donald added.

"I know...It's something much worse." The others stared at the pink unicorn in confusion, Sora slowly coming to, his limbs twitching slightly. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone else about this form...but now that he's like this, he's not going to be himself right now."

"But...why is he black?" Twilight asked.

(Aqua)

"Just look" Sora had just gotten up on his hooves, his head drooped down as his body twitched every so often.

Even though Kairi knows about her lover's Anti Form, this was the first time she and the others have ever seen it. His front hooves now had sharp claws that dug into the snow covered earth, forelegs twitching and flexing erratically. He slowly lifted his head up, everyone gasping in horror as they saw his eyes: yellow, glowing ominously on his darkened face, staring at them as if they were a predator having trapped its prey in a corner.

"Oh my goodness," Rarity said, being the first to speak over the other speechless ponies, diamond dog, and griffon. "Sora's a Heartless!"

"Not permanently," Kairi said before the others could make any negative assumptions. "I heard Sora when he spoke to Spike after I was knocked out by that Stealth Sneak. He knew about this form, which he called his Anti Form, and ever since he had turned into it, he's been afraid to show it to anyone around him. That's why he hesitated earlier; he knew it was going to happen."

"Spike knew about this!?" Twilight asked. "Why couldn't he tell us!?"

"How do you think you would have reacted if he told you he could turn into a Heartless by complete accident?" Kairi asked. Twilight couldn't think of an answer, but after what she experienced after having darkness plague her heart, she would have kept it hidden if she was Sora. "Sora isn't all that perfect. No one is. Not even me. He's kept it hidden for a long while, and during that time, he's been haunted by what would happen to those around him if they were around him in this form...which was why, after we finally reunited again after defeating Organization XIII, he's been afraid to tell me how he really felt about me...He was afraid he would hurt me."

"But, we didn't even know about this," Donald said.

"You two didn't have any idea what happened once he turned into this form, Donald, Goofy." Kairi looked at Sora, the transformed pegasus staring at her, his body randomly twitching as he stared back at her. "It was like you two had dozed off, having no memory of what happened...You two are lucky you didn't have to hear him explain just how terrible it is.

"He's had nightmares about turning into his Anti Form, killing everyone around him, even taking their hearts and crushing them in his hands. The worst thing about this...is that he actually sees what he does, from inside of his heart." Sora had began to twitch more, unable to keep control of his darkness as it began bucking its legs and stomping its front hooves down, like an animal on a leash struggling to break free from its bindings. "He see's the dangerous power he wields, attacking without any restraint with speed no one Heartless could keep up with...He's strong, and I know he can fight back against this, but his fears made him vulnerable, making him lose that control and unable to break free from the cage he's trapped in. Sora may be brave and determined, but when he told me how scared he was, he broke down when he explained why he couldn't tell me he wanted to be with me. He's been through a lot like Riku, but unlike him, Sora actually lost his heart and turned into a Heartless, where Riku had his heart taken over by Ansem."

"...So...His 'Anti Form'..." The Mane Six looked at Sora in sadness and pity, Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity having known about his scarifice, where the other three didn't and were shocked at the unfortunate event. Sora was going crazy, still staying in place, but his hold was going to be broken on his darkness at any moment. "...Is this his Heartless trying to break free? When he was supposed to...stay heartless?"

"That's what he thinks...I honestly don't know, Twilight..." Kairi slowly stepped forward, staying cautious as she carefully approached Anti Sora. "But maybe I can bring him back. My light guided his Heartless to me, his instincts as one nullified by his heart, making him one of very rare and docile Shadows." The unicorn stopped before him, the dark pegasus stopping its thrashing as it looked at her. "Sora...I want to help you...It's ok."

(Another Side, Another Story-battle version)

He slowly tilted his head, processing Kairi's words as she held her hoof out to him. Sora slowly reached his own clawed hoof out to hers, both of them gently touching each other's hooves. She figured he was finally able to take control of himself, moving a little closer to embrace him and let him seek salvation in her light.

 **"K-Kairi..."** Sora spoke, his voice sounding warped and dark, even though he had no mouth to speak with. Kairi smiled, but it quickly disappeared as she felt the sharp claws of his hoof grip hers tightly, the sharp nails made of darkness penetrating her skin. His grip squeezed harder, causing her to wince in pain. **"G-Get...away...from me!"**

"S-Sora...!" The pegasus finally lost control of his darkness, moving his other hoof to grab the hoof he was already holding.

He spun Kairi around and threw her back to the others, Donald and Goofy quickly catching her before she hit the ground. Anti Sora began thrashing the ground and snow around him, trying to regain control, but it wasn't going to last long. The pink unicorn looked at her hoof, a little blood trickling out from the small wounds Sora's dark claws left in her.

"Kairi, are you ok?" Goofy asked.

"...He really can't fight it...His voice sounded...like he was in pain." Donald used his Cure magic to heal her wounds, the mage and knight stepping forward to defend Kairi, Goofy pulling out a small shield with their king's insignia on the front. "...The only way he can really be freed is when his Drive Form runs out of energy."

"Kairi, we'll hold Sora off!" Donald exclaimed. "You get the others out of here and stay safe!"

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Twilight asked as she and the rest of her friends worried about the pegasus stallion about to go on a rampage.

"We're just gonna stall until he runs out of steam," Goofy answered. "We're not gonna lose our best buddy after all we've been through."

"I'm staying," Kairi said, gripping her Keyblade in her aura. "Sora needs my help. Twilight, get your friends far away from here."

"But he's our friend too!" Pinkie shouted.

"None of you can defend yourselves against the Heartless! How can you six think you can take on Sora like this!?" Kairi shouted. "Get out of here before he comes to you first!" Sora stomped his hooves down hard to the ground, creating a powerful quake and formed a dark barrier around a large area of the field, trapping all of them inside. "Oh no...This is not good."

"We're trapped!" Fluttershy screamed and began to panic.

"Just stay out of his line of sight! We'll hold him off until he returns back to normal." Kairi gulped, feeling scared as she still felt her hoof throb a little in pain from Sora's claws. She wasn't sure any of them could survive if he had power that outmatched any other Heartless ever created. "...I hope..."

"We've fought tougher foes in the past. We'll stop him!" Goofy took his shield and threw it at Sora like a frisbee.

As it reached the dark pegasus, he quickly side-stepped out of its trajectory, missing him by mere inches. He crouched low and ran toward them, becoming a blur of darkness as he zigzagged his way toward them. Donald and Kairi began shooting off spells to try to slow him down, but he managed to avoid each one, even the large range of their Thundaga spells that were impossible to dodge. Anti Sora's first target was Donald, repeatedly slashing and thrusting his hooves into the mage as he squawked in pain. His speed was too fast, even rivaling Rainbow Dash's speed after pulling off a sonic rainboom.

Goofy quickly intervened, his shield returning to him as he began to ride on it like a skateboard. He rode straight into the teen, only managing to shove him away and became his next target. The diamond dog knight couldn't block the pegasus's swift strikes, moving too fast for him to even blink let alone move his shield to protect himself. Sora bucked Goofy up into the air, leaping up after him to continue circling him and attacking like the blindingly quick blur of darkness he was. Finishing the devastating combo of slashes, Anti Sora hovered over the diamond dog, thrusting his forelegs down on him as dark energy shot out from an orb that appeared between his hooves.

Goofy yelped and fell hard to the ground, still conscious but badly injured. Above, Sora dove down as a dark cone of air formed around him, diving straight for the downed knight. Before he could reach him, Kairi leapt at him, swinging her Keyblade hard into his face, sending the Heartless stallion flying across the arena. He quickly flipped right back up, landing on the ground while cracking its neck.

"Sora, please! You have to fight it! You can control your darkness!" Her words didn't reach out to him as he zipped up to her, standing directly in front of her as he stared into her eyes with his own yellow ones.

She swung her blade again, only for Anti Sora to strike her horn, grabbing onto it tightly. He sent a wave of darkness straight into her appendage, the unicorn screaming in pain as the energy sealed her horn, along with any magic she could use. Her Keyblade fell to the ground as she staggered from the painful pulse of darkness, only to be stuck in a painful flurry of scratches from the pegasus's claws. After giving her body several hundred scratches, Anti Sora bucked Kairi hard in the face, sending her tumbling across the snow until she skidded to a halt, laying unconscious and vulnerable as he began to slowly approach her.

"Oh no. Sora's too strong like this," Twilight said, the lavender mare and her friends unable to believe the horror that was the unstoppable Anti Form. "We have to do something."

"But what can we do?" Applejack asked. "Kairi, Donald, and Goofy can't stop him. What can we do?"

"If only we had the Elements of Harmony, maybe they could destroy his darkness...Or it would do the exact opposite and possibly kill him or backfire!" The mares looked around themselves in the dark barrier they were stuck in: Donald was struggling to get back on his feet, Goofy couldn't move as he still laid in the crater he made as he crash landed from Sora's earlier attack, and Kairi was about to be the stallion's first victim, completely helpless. Twilight needed to do something, even if what she had planned was going to be the dumbest. She lowered her head and aimed her horn at him, her aura glowing as she focused. "Blizzard!"

Twilight shot a large snowflake out from her horn, the magical spell flying toward Anti Sora. It hit its mark, making him stagger a little, his head quickly turning in the direction of his attacker. Ignoring Kairi for now, it ran straight for the lavender mare that struck him. Before he could even reach her, Pinkie's party cannon popped up in front of him, his head running straight into the barrel, his upper body stuck inside of it as he wriggled his body to try and slip out.

"Fire in the hole!" Pinkie shouted as she pressed the button on her cannon, shooting Anti Sora out along with a blast of confetti and streamers, sending him tumbling across the snowy field in a crumpled heap. "We got to save our friend, even if he's dangerous right now!"

"Pinkie's right! If we work together, we just might wear his Drive Form up and he'll turn back to normal!" Anti Sora began to get up, shaking off the snow and confetti on his body, tearing a streamer hanging in front of his face to pieces.

"Or if we knock him out!" Rainbow Dash jumped in Pinkie's cannon, aimed directly at the charging Heartless stallion. "Pinkie, fire away!"

"Okie dokie lokie! Extra speed boost coming up!" Pinkie fired her cannon again, giving Rainbow a boosted takeoff as she flew toward Anti Sora.

He quickly dodged the rainbow blur, but the pegasus mare flipped over, landing on the side of the dark barrier, then leapt off with a faster momentum. She slammed into him, dragging the dark pegasus across the ground. Twilight helped by casting Magnet, dragging Anti Sora faster across the ground as the two pegasi were pulled toward the gravitational force. She dropped the spell, Rainbow gaining more speed as she grabbed Anti Sora's waist, flying them both up into the air.

Taking the initiative while he was still dazed, the athletic pegasus mare dove back down and flipped rapidly. "Applejack! Over to you!"

Rainbow flung the stallion down hard over Applejack, the farm mare rearing her powerful legs back, waiting for the right moment to strike. Anti Sora snapped out of its daze, thrusting his claws forward to quickly take down his prey below him. However, his quick claws weren't quick enough as Applejack bucked him hard, a loud crack echoing around them as her hooves struck his chest. The impact sent him flying, as well as shattering his form as Sora returned back to normal, the orange earth pony knocking him unconscious as he flew across the ground, tumbling repeatedly as he hit the dark barrier, shattering it and freeing everyone from the dark form's trap.

With the Keyblade wielder's Anti Form "defeated", the mares finally relaxed as Donald and Goofy snapped to their senses. "Ooogh...That hurt much worse than getting hit in the head," Goofy groaned, pulling himself out of the imprint of his body in the ground. "Is Sora ok?"

"Yeah. We helped," Rainbow said, helping the injured diamond dog up.

Fluttershy helped Donald stand up, the mage picking up his staff as he limped over to Goofy. He used his Cure spell, healing the two of them from the very painful injuries they received from their friend.

"He was tough," Donald said. "There was no way we could have kept up with him..."

Twilight approached Kairi, thankful to see her breathing, but her injuries looked a lot more severe than Donald's or Goofy's. She lowered her horn over the unconscious pink unicorn, focusing her magic to cast the Cure spell. It was a harder spell since it had to use up a majority of her mana just to cast it, but she managed to do it, calling a pink bellflower to sprinkle green healing magic down over the two of them, though the amount wasn't as spread out in a wide radius like Donald's.

She began to wake up, still feeling pain, but her injuries were at least gone. Twilight helped her sit up on her haunches, keeping her steady as she regained her senses.

"Kairi, are you ok?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah...thanks." Kairi gasped, quickly standing up, only to nearly double over in pain. "W-Where's Sora!?" She looked all over the field, spotting the pegasus stallion laying unconscious far from them all. Ignoring her body screaming at her to stay still, Kairi limped over to him, stumbling a few times into the snow. She finally reached him, thankful to see him back to normal and tried to shake him awake. "Sora? Sora!"

Sora groaned, his chest burning in pain from getting bucked in the chest as he squinted his eyes open. He looked at Kairi, relieved to see him back to his old self, but he was far from relieved. He saw everything from inside his body: having hurt his friends, almost injured Twilight and her friends, gravely injured Kairi, and was about to kill her. Everyone gathered around him and looked at him, all of them looking concerned, but he knew they were afraid of him.

"Sora? You ok?" Goofy asked.

"...No." Sora's voice cracked, tears welling up his eyes as he pulled his hood up over his face, ashamed to look at his friends and girlfriend. "...I'm not."

Night slowly came to a crawl across Equestria, the magic lesson ending abruptly after Sora's unfortunate Drive Form backfired. While the others were back in Ponyville, Sora wanted to be alone, sitting in his fully built Gummi ship. He sat in a corner of his cockpit, the hood of his jacket still worn over his head as he looked down at his hooves. Everything that happened today kept replaying over and over in his mind. He could never forgive himself after what he did, his fears had come true with the loss of control over his Heartless.

Sora had truly struggled deep inside of himself to free himself and fight back, trying to take back control of himself. He only managed to hold back for a short while, losing his control and shut away deep in his heart as he watched his darkness go wild and attack Donald, Goofy, and Kairi. He was forced to watch, trapped inside of a cage that had immobilized him, unable to turn away, flinching with every single slash Anti Sora struck on them. He felt every single blow he inflicted on them in his own hooves. Kairi tried to save him, but she couldn't; he saw her light from inside, he tried to reach out to it to return back to normal, but it couldn't help him.

He practically felt her hoof against his, he reached that light, but it didn't bring him back to normal. He couldn't break free of this darkness, and he threw her far away from him after warning her to stay away. They didn't heed his warning. They tried to fight him to bring him back. He trapped them inside of a barrier, against his will, the only way it would disappear is if he killed them or he ran out of time for his Drive Form or get killed by them. Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Applejack may have been able to stop him, but they were lucky he didn't harm them.

His ears instinctively perked up as he heard someone entering his ship. Hoofsteps echoed in the quiet, empty, and freezing vessel, the pony entering stopping in front of him. He looked up slightly, recognizing the pink legs, curling himself up in a ball as he looked back down, hiding his face from her.

"Sora?" He didn't respond, trying to scoot away from Kairi, but he was already pressed against the corner. "It's freezing in here. You're going to get sick." Again he remained silent as he shuddered not from the cold, but from his sorrow. Kairi sat next to him, feeling him flinch as she laid her hoof on his shoulder. "Sora, it's ok now. We're fine."

"...I hurt you..." Sora mumbled. "...I couldn't stop it...It didn't work...Your light...couldn't help me..." Fresh tears rolled down his face, dripping onto his forelegs. "I tried, Kairi...I really did...but I can't...I can't beat it...I almost killed you..."

"Sora, you were able to hold back for a while." Kairi gently hugged the depressed pegasus, his trembling increasing as he sobbed, weakly trying to escape from her forelegs. "You did fight it for a while. We're all ok. Everyone's not hurt, and the others understand you weren't you as that Heartless." Sora eventually gave in as the pink unicorn pulled him closer to her. She pulled his hood down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "We can help you. You can grow stronger, and control that form. I know you're scared, but your friends won't abandon you after an accident like that. I won't abandon you. Ok?"

Sora reluctantly nodded, believing Kairi, even though part of him told him to get away before he turned into Anti Sora again. She gave him a light peck on the lips, hugging him tightly. Kairi then helped Sora up on his hooves, leading him out of his Gummi ship and back into hers, where it was a lot warmer, getting them out of the freezing cold. It was going to be a long while before Sora could recover from this emotional ordeal. His friends still trusted him, even after what he turned into and almost killing them. Donald and Goofy were still loyal to him as friends, Kairi never stops believing in him, and Twilight and her friends didn't turn him away as a member of their friendship circle. Sora wondered how he was this lucky to have understanding friends when he didn't deserve them after accidentally revealing his dangerous form.


	34. Hearth's Warming Eve

Even though Donald and Goofy's vacation had ended within the next couple of days, the quickly returned after telling King Mickey their reasons for staying with Sora for a little while longer. They left out the details as to what happened to him, knowing just how upset he was after he turned back to normal. As the knight and mage came back to Equestria using the Star Shard, though Donald had come back with a bump on his head. It seemed as though his love, Daisy, sought him out when they came back and gave him a good wallop for forgetting his date with her a week ago. He was going to have to work hard to make it up to her, but after he helped his friend turn his frown upside down.

Today, though, everyone was going to head up to Canterlot, since tomorrow was Hearth's Warming Eve, and on the night, they were going to be taking part in the play depicting the events that made Equestria. Everyone got on board the train headed for Canterlot: Sora and his two best friends, Kairi, the Crusaders, Big Mac and Granny Smith, Spike, and the Mane Six. While the rest of the group talked excitedly about the mares performing tomorrow, all of them having taken up an entire car, Sora didn't seem to be in a festive mood. His thoughts still lingered on what happened a few days ago.

Winter was one of his favorite seasons, where he would always mark down the days on his calendar until Christmas was here, but he gave up doing that. Though the others had accepted that this was all just an accident, just like Kairi had when she overheard him, he believed he shouldn't be around them if it happens again. The pegasus sighed sadly, looking out the window as the land rolled by. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had noticed the stallion's depression after the young Apple filly told them he wanted to have a snowball fight with them, all three fillies having gotten sick at the start of winter.

"Apple Bloom, do you know what's wrong with Sora?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah. He's never been miserable before," Scootaloo said. "He's always wild and goofy, almost like Pinkie Pie, except not as random as her."

"He didn't come back to the house a few days ago. Ah think he was spendin' time with his marefriend." The trio of friends approached the depressed teen, sitting down in the seat in front of him. "Hey, Sora. Ya'll doin' ok?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at the fillies, all of them staring at him with concern and worry. "...Oh...Yeah, I'm fine...Just a little down."

"Did your marefriend break up with you?" Sweetie asked.

"No...It's just...something personal. No big deal." Sora tried to smile, but it ended up looking more sad than happy. "I'll get over it. Like a terrible...nightmare..."

"Ok." The four ponies sat in silence, the wheels on the train car clacking on the tracks as they began to slowly climb up the mountain to Canterlot. The Crusaders looked at each other as they thought of a way to get the old Sora back. "...So, you gonna be a part of the Hearth's Warming pageant, Sora?"

"...Uhh...I'm not sure. I don't even know much about Hearth's Warming." Sora scratched his head, the only similarity on this holiday with Christmas is mostly a day of being with friends and family, presents and sweets, though he did doubt that a jolly old fat man with a white beard wearing red and white comes around late in the evening to deliver presents all around the world. "I do like winter a lot, but if only it didn't involve a time where it's easy to get sick."

"What's 'Christmas'?" Apple Bloom asked. The teen looked at the earth pony filly as Apple Bloom and her friends were curious about a holiday he didn't tell anyone about in full detail yet. "Ah saw a calendar in your room at the farmhouse, and on the 25th, ya wrote 'Christmas'."

"Is this 'Christmas' a relative of yours that's coming?" Scootaloo questioned.

Sora laughed a little, shaking his head. "No. Christmas is...actually a holiday I celebrate where I'm from. It's kind of like Hearth's Warming, only with a few differences."

"What's it about?" Sweetie asked, all three eager to know what this other version of Hearth's Warming was about.

"Hmm..." The Keyblade wielder tapped a hoof to his chin as he thought about telling them. Just from seeing the fillies' eyes staring at him, wanting to know something that interested them and would be desperate enough to pounce information out of him, it reminded him when his mother told him about Santa Claus when he was little. Children have a curiosity that always made them want to know everything about something, especially when it was a day of free gifts from some unknown, magical old man. His smile was genuine this time as he decided to enlighten them. "Alright. I guess I can tell you about Christmas...and Santa Claus."

"Santa who?" Scootaloo asked.

"Santa Claus, spelled C-L-A-U-S," Sora said. "And he's the best part of Christmas. He's the one who goes around all of the world in his magical sleigh, pulled by eight reindeer that could fly through the sky, with a large sack filled with presents!"

"PRESENTS!?" all three exclaimed.

"Yes! Presents!" His excited expression turned serious as he gave the fillies a stern stare. "But, that doesn't mean he gives gifts to every little girl and boy. He only gives those who have been good all year round presents, and those who are naughty...get a big ol' lump of coal in their stocking."

"He gives coal to bad foals?" Sweetie Belle questioned. "Why?"

"To teach them a lesson: act mean to others, be selfish, and not care about those unfortunate than they are, then they don't get a new toy or game. That coal, depending on its size, shows just how bad you behaved." Sora gave an example of the size with his hooves, starting small, then spreading them wider. "I think Diamond Tiara would get a big lump of coal the size of this train for being a spoiled little filly."

"But how can he tell if there are...millions of foals he has to give presents to?" Apple Bloom asked as all three questioned how one person could tell how all the kids in the universe were being good or bad.

"He knows just from instinct," he said. "He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He even knows if you've been bad or good. So, you three better be good, for goodness sake." Sora ruffled all three of their manes, making them giggle. "And he makes sure he knows which boy and girl has made his super long list, always checking it twice before he sets off on Christmas Eve.

"And once he makes his runs, he flies to every single house in the world, making perfect stops on the roofs of the building. And do you know how he gets inside the house without disturbing anyone inside?" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo shook their heads, having no clue. "He slides down the chimney!"

They gasped, Scootaloo slowly raising her hoof to ask a question. "What if a house doesn't have a chimney?"

"He finds a way inside, since he's magical." Unknown to Sora, he seemed to be getting the others attention, too distracted telling the curious fillies about Santa Claus. "And before you go to bed and he shows up, it's nice to give him a little snack for him. Leave a little plate of freshly baked cookies, a glass of ice cold milk, and maybe some carrots for the reindeer. Delivering presents is hungry work, and boy can Santa wolf down delicious cookies.

"And...between you and me..." Sora lowered his head closer to the fillies and whispered to them. "I actually met him. Personally."

"No...way..." All three fillies stared at the grinning teen, feeling jealous as they had met what sounded like the greatest magical being in all the world.

"Oh yeah. I really did." While he gloated, the teen noticed that the rest of the car had been utterly quiet. Looking around from the seats, everyone seemed to look relieved to see him back to his oddball self. "...Uhh, what?"

Pinkie Pie suddenly dropped down from above him, being caught in his forelegs. "Tell me more about this 'Sandy Claws', Sora!"

"Yes, Sora. Why don't you tell us?" Kairi asked, smirking at him.

He dropped Pinkie, making the pink earth pony yelp as she landed on her rump. "...W-Well, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are the right age to know about this stuff. No older ponies are allowed to know."

"Says the stallion who acts like a colt." Sora sighed and drooped his head.

"If only the Poison Joke actually turned me into a kid and not a girl." Everyone laughed, Donald and Goofy more so than the others as the two imagined a female Sora fighting alongside them.

Sora's blushed in embarrassment, never going to have that moment be let down. And it gave Donald some more ideas to constantly tease him. Kairi approached the flustered pegasus and nuzzled him.

"Feeling a little better, Sora?" she asked.

"Kind of," he said. "I guess I needed something to get my mind off of the worst things that happened...But still-"

Sora was interrupted by a soft kiss from Kairi, quickly averting his thoughts away from his Anti Form. "Does that help too?" All the stallion could do was nod his head dumbly, grinning like a dope. "Good. Happy to help. Now, about Christmas...Got anything special for me yet?"

The pegasus blanched, snapped out of his daze as he darted his eyes back and forth. "Uhh...Yeah! I sure do!...It's..gonna be amazing, you won't believe what I got you!"

Kairi giggled and nuzzled her flabbergasted boyfriend. "It doesn't have to be something fancy. Or shiny. You still have some time left."

"I hope so." As the couple cuddled, Scootaloo was the only one who didn't like to see the mushy love between them, sticking out her tongue and gagging.

With Sora somewhat back to normal, he joined in on the conversations, even explained more about Christmas, the train slowly chugging along up the mountain up to the grand city of Canterlot at its summit. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were really excited, unable to wait to tell their friends back in Ponyville about another winter holiday where they can get presents. But that would have to wait until the pageant tomorrow.

The train made its stop in Canterlot, everyone stepping off onto the station and into the city. The city streets were heavily decorated for Hearth's Warming, the nobles all dressed in festive winter clothing, wreaths wrapped around light poles, and snow blanketing every single inch of the ground and buildings. Aside from the mares' worst variation of the game "I Spy", actually calling out everything they spy instead of giving hints, their main destination was the grand theater, where Canterlot hosts its performances, mostly opera pieces.

As the group all walked inside, Donald and Goofy staying with the Crusaders, Big Mac, and Granny Smith as they explored Canterlot, they saw some ponies working on the stage, creating the set for the Hearth's Warming pageant. Overlooking the crew setting everything for tomorrow was Princess Celestia, looking over what appeared to be the script for the play. She looked up from the many pages, spotting the performers for the major roles walking down the aisle.

"There you are. Right on time," Celestia said. "The costumes are all set and we're about to rehearse. Here are the scripts for each of you."

She levitated the several copies of the script to the mares, even one for Sora and Kairi. "Whoa. We're going to be performing too?"

"Of course. I added in extras for each member of the tribes that take part in the story, just to make the story a little interesting." Sora and Kairi both looked at the scripts, reading the names of the characters they would be playing as.

"Wait. All three tribes?" Sora asked. "I'm a pegasus. Kairi's a unicorn...But, who's going to play the extra earth pony?"

"Right behind you." They turned around and saw Luna, only she was now just as tall as Kairi was, no wings or horn, looking like a normal earth pony. "I am ready for my debut in the spotlight for my subjects to adore me."

"Easy, sister," Celestia warned. "Don't get an inflated ego."

"You're just jealous because you're the director and everypony will be looking upon me as I act out as part of the Hearth's Warming history," Luna said, flipping her normal mane as if she was a diva. "Come, Sora, Kairi. Let us away to practice our lines!"

Before the two could have a chance to voice their opinions, Luna dragged them off to the stage to practice with the others. The solar princess shook her head, amused by her younger sister's enthusiasm, even if she was trying to act like a showoff. While looking over the script again, she noticed Twilight approaching her, having probably memorized her lines.

"Princess, can I talk to you?" the unicorn asked.

"Sure, Twilight." Taking the momentary break from overseeing preparations, Celestia and Twilight headed for an empty room outside of the massive theater to speak in private. As she expected to hear something she learned in her studies, she didn't expect to see her student look upset. "Twilight? What's wrong?"

"...It's about Sora." The princess mumbled something, thinking she was reverting back to falling for the Keyblade wielder again. "It's not that! I've moved past that, I swear. It's something else about him."

Celestia sighed in relief, grateful to avoid that painful topic again. "Ok. So, what's happened?"

"Well...It's about what happened a few days ago...Please don't be mad with what I'm going to tell you, and you can't tell anypony else..." Twilight fidgeted, her ears drooping as she thought back to the past few days where Sora was downright miserable, hiding himself away from everyone as they wanted to help him. "...Sora doesn't want anypony else close to him to know about this."

"What is it?" Twilight began telling her mentor everything that happened a few days ago. Celestia was shocked to hear what had occurred as their magic lesson about the spells Sora, Kairi, and Donald knew and the pegasus's Drive Forms almost turned into a disaster from his transformation into Anti Sora. She explained how dangerous this dark form was from an accidental shift in his magical enchantments, releasing the Heartless that was kept in the darkness of his heart. The speed, the overwhelming power with each small slash of his claws, and the terror of his form brought a shiver down the alicorn's spine, and it was all from just the words of her student. "...My goodness..."

"His transformations are only temporary, and we managed to stop him." Twilight looked down at her hooves, still surprised to know that Sora had his own secrets that he wanted to hide. After everything he told her about keeping a problem inside, he doesn't exactly follow his own advice. "He may look better now, but I know he still blames himself...He distanced himself from us, thinking we're all going to turn him away after turning into...that..."

"...I see." Celestia never expected someone like Sora to ever hide something this dark, or even have this dangerous secret at all. Twilight did tell her that it was a complete mishap, his transformation an unfortunate change that was out of his control. "I completely understand, Twilight. I know Sora's not a threat, and I hope you and your friends can help him in his time of need."

"I know, Princess Celestia," Twilight said. "I owe him after he and Kairi saved me when I lost myself with my darkness."

The unicorn shuddered at the memory, never wanting to have something like that happen to her again. The two headed back to the stage, the princess going back to supervising everything while her student went back to practicing her role. Even though Celestia swore to keep this knowledge hidden, she can't help but think she should speak with Sora's master about this dangerous form the teen could turn into by random chance.

After many hours of memorizing lines and practicing where each of the cast will be for the pageant, Hearth's Warming Eve was already here as evening arrived in the blink of an eye. Ponies from Canterlot and beyond, who wish to see the capital city's historical retelling of their kingdom's history, filled in the seats of the large theater building, awaiting the yearly performance with anticipation. It was a full house, every single seat taken up, Celestia up in the royal section along with her special guests from Ponyville, Applejack's family, Rarity's sister, Rainbow Dash's number one fan, and Sora's otherworldly friends. The princess was delighted to meet Donald and Goofy, now knowing where he got some of his silly behavior from.

Where the audience were ready to watch the play, backstage, however, was a completely different story. Sora, Kairi, and Luna were in their costumes, all set to play their parts, but the other mares ended up bickering with each other over minor things. Fluttershy was a nervous wreck, knowing there would be thousands of ponies that would be watching them, trying to hide in fear. The window outside opened and made the room freezing cold, but as Rarity asked Rainbow Dash to close it since she was closest, she was too busy pretending the crowd was cheering for her only. It was already mass chaos with the Mane Six all fighting against each other, something Discord would surely love if he was freed from his stone prison again.

"This is going to be a good play," Sora sarcastically said, deciding to close the window for them. "Judging from the script, Hearth's Warming is a tale of how all three pony tribes formed Equestria through friendship, yet we're seeing the opposite of that with them. And over a window."

"Alright, everypony! We're on in five!" the director announced, taking Celestia's place to oversee everything will run smoothly for the play.

"I'm pretty nervous," Kairi said. "I've never really performed anything before."

"Don't worry about it, Kairi. Just imagine everyone in the audience is in their underwear." Luna and Kairi stared blankly at the pegasus stallion. It took Sora a moment to realize his error. "...Oh. Ponies don't wear clothes...Pretend they're wearing underwear?"

"That's makes it even more awkward." Sora just grinned while Luna snickered, Kairi's nerves only getting worse as she began to take his "advice", imagining every single pony watching on the other side of the curtains were wearing underwear.

Eventually, the others had gotten into their costumes as the show was about to start. Spike entered stage left, being the narrator of the story, wearing a purple suit and hat, something that seemed to fit the old style of the past when the story took place.

"Once upon a time, before Celestia's rule over the land and the discovery of the kingdom, ponies did not know about harmony," the baby dragon began. "It was a dark time in the land back then, as the three tribes were torn apart by hatred toward each other." Some sets began to move out, the curtain sill closed to hide the major settings, some fake clouds with a group of pegasi flying in, a cliffside with a group of unicorns, and a patch of fake grass with a group of earth ponies. They each wore different styles of outfits, only furthering their cultures: the pegasi were more like warriors, the unicorns as nobles, and the earth ponies as peasants. "Each of the tribes - pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies - cared only for the well-being of their tribes, not the struggles of the others.

"Each tribe had done their part to try and compromise with living through their daily lives." The earth ponies behind Spike brought out a cart of fruits and vegetables, all the food fake, the ponies looking irritated as the pegasi and unicorns came down. "The earth ponies grew the food for all three tribes, pegasi controlled the weather, and the unicorns moved the sun and moon to change the time of day. In exchange for the unicorn and pegasus tribes to do their jobs, the earth ponies give them a portion of their harvests for perfect weather to grow more crops and to bring day and night to the land.

"Unfortunately, something unexpected happened, the three tribes' forced time of peace ruined as a terrible blizzard rolled onto their home." A gust of wind blew in from the right of the stage, fake snowflakes blowing in as the groups of ponies fled off the stage. "The harsh wind and cold made each tribe grow hungry and cold. The earth ponies couldn't grow any food, the pegasi can't control the blizzard, and the unicorns were unable to warm the land as they brought up the sun. All three tribes blamed each other for the terrible storms. And the more they argued, the worse the blizzard became.

"So it was decided that all three tribes held a summit to solve the issues and find out what was causing this horrible blizzard. Our story begins with the leaders of the tribes, along with their strongest of champions to defend their tribe from the dangers outside of their homes, meeting together and sparking the historical event known as Hearth's Warming." Spike stepped off stage as the curtains pulled up, beginning the events of Hearth's Warming's creation.

In the harsh blizzards of the land, the many members of the three tribes slowly entered a lone building in the center of their villages, far from their rival ponies. Inside, as a majority of the council were seated in the rafters above, all of them leering at the ponies not like them, their leaders and strongest of their tribe's defenders from any dangerous creatures entered. Each of the leaders and fighters were played by the casted actors playing their roles. For the unicorns, Rarity was Princess Platinum, wearing a fluffy purple and white dress with a platinum crown on her head, and Kairi was one of the added characters named Aurora, wearing a pink and fuchsia cloak with a white heart pinned to her chest, the symbols for the basic elements of nature circling around it. For the pegasi, Rainbow Dash played as Commander Hurricane, wearing black and bronze battle armor similar to the armor used by the soldiers of Equestria today, Sora marching in after her with all black armor and a short sword in a sheath attached to his hip, playing as another included character named Speedy Missile. And for the earth ponies, Pinkie Pie bounced in as Chancellor Puddinghead, wearing a brown and yellow outfit almost similar to Spike's, though on her head was a hat that was shaped like a cup of chocolate pudding, Luna walking in behind her and rolling her eyes as she wore an azure tunic while hefting a heavy looking sword on her back, playing the added character known as Lunar Eclipse.

The six ponies approached the table in the center of the room, the leaders taking off their headgear as they looked at each other. They were silent for a while, just staring each other down, while their champions looked at each other, none of them seeming to hold ill will during a moment where they need to come together to solve this blizzard. Finally, the leaders spoke, only to try and shout over each other as they complained, making the three warriors groan.

"I demand to know why the earth ponies are hogging all the food!" Rainbow yelled, slamming her hooves on the table. "We're starving, and you're holding out on us!"

"We're not hogging the food, you are!" Pinkie yelled back, Luna smacking her forehead in annoyance.

"Chancellor, we do have the food in storage," the blue "earth pony" corrected. "But the reason why is because there is barely enough to trade to your tribe and the unicorns, let alone feed ourselves."

"Oh. Right," Pinkie said. "But still, we can't grow anymore food until you pegasususesususes get rid of this storm!"

"Chancellor, we've tried to stop this blizzard," Sora spoke up before Rainbow. "No matter how many clouds we destroy, more and more snow clouds keep appearing, and the storms just keep getting worse for us to handle."

"Hey, Speedy, I'm the commander here! Stand down or I'll demote you down to Private!" Sora sighed and remained quiet, leering at his "commanding officer". "Besides, I'll bet its the unicorns and their freaky magic causing this stupid blizzard!"

"How dare you!" Rarity shouted. "We have nothing to do with this at all! You think we enjoy freezing ourselves to make you all miserable!?"

"Granted, some of the more powerful mages, such as myself, know some blizzard spells, but they are only used in retaliation to the threats on our kingdom," Kairi explained. "My own magic isn't enough to cause a blizzard of this magnitude. Just directly at my opponents."

"Oh great," Pinkie groaned, slamming her head on the table. "If you non-earth ponies have no clue what's going on, then I'm out of ideas."

"Big surprise. An earth pony with no ideas, just about as useless as a unicorn in combat!" Rainbow's words began sparking another argument as the leaders bickered again.

Sora, Kairi, and Luna, all three of them shaking their heads simultaneously, left their "calm and collected" leaders to their argument as they headed into a quieter room. "Urgh...I am so sick and tired of taking orders from Commander Blowhard. Every time he speaks, he makes so many more issues."

"Be glad your leader is not so blindsided with...wild antics," Luna said.

"Please. Princess Platinum is a spoiled brat," Kairi said. "She barely even helps the rest of us unicorns raise the sun and moon. And she's very demanding, in an annoying way."

The three champions laughed, surprised to know that they each hated their leaders. They soon grew silent, unsure of what to say, knowing they all should hate each other because of the different races they were.

"...Uhh, so...Name's Speedy Missile," Sora introduced. "First lieutenant of the pegasus army and, unfortunately, Commander Hurricane's second in command. Or I should say not in command, since he makes all the decisions."

"Lunar Eclipse, strongest earth pony of the tribe, and head of the defenses for our village," Luna introduced as well. "Though don't let the giant sword on my back make you think I am a barbarian. I'm a good strategist when on the battlefield, not a simpleton like Puddinghead."

"I'm Aurora, the unicorn's strongest mage, only second to Star Swirl the Bearded," Kairi said as she introduced her character. "I was able to master the strongest of elemental spells we knew at the age of ten, and appointed as one of her highness's personal magicians...Unfortunately, I'm more of a servant to her than a guardian."

"...Wow. Seriously?" Sora asked the pink unicorn. "Hey, why don't you show me one of those spells? Try it out on me?"

"Y-You actually want me to strike you with a spell!?" Kairi blanched, even shocking Luna.

"Just use a spell that's got some lightning in it. Pegasi are pretty resilient to getting shocked from lightning clouds. Fire away!" The pegasus warrior stood still, awaiting the spell.

Taking his word, Kairi charged her horn up to cast one of her magical spells on the stallion. She fired a powerful lightning bolt that shot out from above him, shocking Sora and making his skeleton show through the flashes of light from the magical attack. As soon as it stopped, his spiky hair stood up more, body lightly scorched, his limbs twitched as small electric shocks coursed through his muscles.

"Goodness, Speedy Missile. You still stand?" Luna asked.

"Did I overdo it?" the unicorn asked as she feared her spell was too powerful.

"...Whoa," Sora finally said after some silence. "That was powerful alright." With his muscles finally stopped spasming, he shook himself to get some feeling back in his limbs. "Far more powerful than a bolt from a cloud."

"...You're a strange stallion, Speedy Missile," Kairi uttered.

"You can just call me Speed, Miss Aurora." The mage was quite surprised by the stallion's behavior, unlike the rough pegasi she's always been told about in her youth.

Their friendly chat ended abruptly as Rainbow Dash slammed the door open. "Lieutenant! What are you doing fraternizing with the enemies!?...And why are you burnt!?" Before Sora could explain what happened, the commander smacked him upside the head. "We're heading back to the base. And you're going to be on cleaning detail for trying to flirt with a filthy earth pony and a stuck up unicorn!"

Luna and Kairi looked insulted, even Sora as he was forcefully dragged off by his commanding officer. Eventually, the other two leaders called their champions back to them as their meeting had ended with them fighting over who would leave the building first. Their mutual friendship was short lived as the trio of fighters split up with their leaders, heading back to their homes. Little did any of them realize the ghostly equine apparitions floating in the sky, hidden in the thick clouds of the snowstorm.

"For the last time, commander, I was not flirting with those mares," Sora said as he and Rainbow flew across the skies in the blizzard, the pegasi village of clouds seen in the distance. "I was told to keep quiet around you, so I decided to move away from your arguments with the other leaders, and it was a coincidence that the other two wanted to get away from you three."

"And what is that supposed to mean!?" the pegasus actor questioned, flying in front of her lieutenant. "Are you disrespecting my authority!? You're looking at severe punishments for insubordination!"

"No, Commander Hurricane," the stallion sighed.

"Good. But you're still on cleaning duty for speaking out of line." Sora grumbled as they continued flying over the cloud village. They reached the army base, where Fluttershy in the same uniform as Rainbow Dash tried to destroy one of the snow clouds, but failed miserably. "Private Pansy!"

The pegasus yelped, actually kicking the cloud hard enough to destroy it and fell to the cloud ground beneath her, quickly standing up and saluting. "C-Commander Hurricane, sir! H-How did the summit go?"

"Our great leader just instigated a fight with the other two tribes, and insulted them." Rainbow leered at Sora, the stallion not batting an eye. "Well, you all assumed each other tribe is the cause of this blizzard, and you just pointed hooves at them instead of figuring out what to do."

"They disrespected us pegasi! They have no idea just how powerful we are as mighty warriors!" As soon as the cyan pegasus turned her head away from Sora, the stallion made rude faces behind her back. Fluttershy, as Private Pansy, snickered at the faces he made, making the commander turn back to face her lieutenant, who quickly ceased his mocking. She turned away again, unaware of Sora's tongue sticking out at her. "We won't be associating with those earth ponies and unicorns again! They should know not to cross with us, or else we'll bombard them all with lightning bolts!"

"Yeah. Sure. Great idea, oh mighty leader," Sora sarcastically said. "Instigate a war and take their land. That'll work. Say, how about something more rational? Like making a compromise and finding the cause of this endless storm!?"

"Speedy, your demoted to Private for backlashing." He facehooved, both Sora and Fluttershy groaning on the inside at their terrible leader's stubborn ego.

"You know what, Commander Hot Head, I'm resigning from being a part of your army and your irrational ideals!" Sora grabbed one of the many storm clouds, kicking it hard to drop every ounce of snow inside of it on Rainbow's head. "Pansy, I pray you leave this blowhard and get out of this blizzard before he brings an end to our kind!"

"Mutiny!" Rainbow shouted as she watched the stallion fly off. "Go on and run, coward! If you show yourself here, you shall face a death sentence!" He disappeared in the distance, leaving the two mares alone. "Forget him. We don't need that traitor."

"But, commander, Speedy Missile is our strongest soldier. What will we do without him if we're ever in danger from...wild beasts?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll deal with them!" Rainbow exclaimed, pulling out her sword and thrusting it in the air. "Until then, we're going to find a new place to call home, away from this freak storm and those land-dwelling ponies!"

Walking toward a royal castle in the distance, Rarity and Kairi trudged through the storm, the unicorn mage creating a barrier around them to try to protect them from the icy chill of the blizzard. They walked inside the warm halls and headed through the corridor's to the princess's chambers. Inside, going through a few books was Twilight, wearing a brown cloak.

"Clover the Clever!" Rarity called out. "I need you immediately!"

"You're welcome, your highness," Kairi muttered, not thanked for escorting her ruler back home safe and sound.

"What happened, Princess Platinum?" Twilight asked, playing the role of Clover the Clever, levitating a tub of warm water for the princess to warm her hooves. "Did the other tribes see reason to band together to solve the crisis upon us?"

"The opposite, actually," Kairi answered for the white unicorn. "They ended up fighting with each other, Princess Platinum included, only making the situation worse with no answers to the blizzard's never ending reign."

"I had every right to yell at them!" the princess complained, shoving her hooves into the tub. "They accused us of causing this storm with our magic! We will not be associating with those filthy earth ponies and brutish pegasi...Though, I wonder what you were doing with that pegasus stallion and earth pony mare in that other room. Were you planning on turning your back on us after everything you've done for me?"

"We were just talking and getting away from the real problem in all of this, which just so happens to be you!" Kairi shot a blast of ice at Rarity's hooves, freezing them to the tub of now frozen ice. "I'm just going to come out and say this right now. Princess Platinum, you are the WORST excuse of a ruler in our kingdom! You're nothing but a spoiled brat, having your leadership handed down to you by your father once he stepped down! I protected you and our tribe from dangerous threats, yet a majority of you don't appreciate what I had done to save you all! In fact, you're so lazy to even use your own magic to help aid the others to raise and lower the sun and moon!"

"...And your point is, Aurora?" Kairi screamed in frustration, blasting another shot of magical ice at Rarity's hooves, making her more cold than how freezing it was outside.

"You are so dense! I'm leaving, getting far away from you and your mindless, irresponsible rule!" She turned to Twilight, pressing a hoof to the lavender unicorn's shoulder. "Clover, I know you're a smart mare. Leave Platinum before she causes the downfall of our tribe, and ruins any chances of you becoming a mage like myself. Farewell."

The pink unicorn stomped out of the room, slamming the doors shut with her magic. Twilight sighed, the unicorns having lost a valuable unicorn magician in their tribe.

"Forget Aurora," Rarity said. "She wasn't appreciative of my genius, anyway."

"Princess, Aurora was our strongest magic user," Twilight said. "She actually filled in for ten other unicorns that had gotten ill when we needed to raise the sun a few months ago. Without her, our kingdom will suffer under this blizzard, and any dangerous creatures that thrive in the tundra we seem to be permanently stuck in."

"Which is why we are going to move elsewhere, somewhere far away from those dirty earth ponies and warmongering pegasi. And if Aurora shows herself in our new kingdom, then she shall be thrown in the dungeons for life!" Rarity tried to pull a forehoof up, but her hooves were still frozen stuck in the tub. "...Umm, Clover? A little assistance? I can't feel my hooves."

"Yes, your highness," Twilight sighed, focusing on a spell to free her princess from the block of ice, wishing she had the guts to leave just like the pink unicorn had.

Inside one of the tall huts in the earth pony village, Applejack waited impatiently, wearing a brown tunic and hat. Her ears perked up when she heard something walking on the roof, then something sliding down the chimney. Plopping down onto the fireplace was Pinkie, covered from head to hoof in soot.

"Chancellor!? What in the hay were ya doin' enterin' through the chimney!?" the orange mare asked.

"Please, Smart Cookie. I'm the chancellor. If I can think outside the box,-" Pinkie poked her head up the chimney stack, ignoring more soot coating her body. "-I can also think inside the chimney."

"...Uh huh," Applejack droned, playing the part of Smart Cookie. She looked over at the front door, expecting someone else to come in with the pink mare. "And where's Lunar Eclipse? Wasn't she with ya?"

"Yeah, but she left," Pinkie said, exiting the fireplace as she shook the soot off her. "She said she had enough of my lack of planning, being lazy, and totally irresponsible as a leader. So she just walked out on the tribe, saying something about you doing the right thing and leave too."

"What!? Lunar left!? What about what happens when monsters begin attackin' the village!?" Applejack questioned.

"Never fear, Smart Cookie, for I got an idea. An idea so smart my head would explode into cupcakes if I even began to know what I was talking about." The orange mare groaned, unsure if whatever plan the chancellor had would actually be a good idea. "We're gonna move away from the rest of those non-earth pony jerks! We have all the food, and we'll find a better land to grow new food, and none of them will ever have any."

"So, negotiating with the pegasi and unicorns to find out what's goin' on with the weather was completely ignored?" Pinkie ignored Applejack as she skipped over to the door. She opened it, only to have a small avalanche fall down on top of her as it had blocked the doorway with a large pile of snow. "And that answers mah question since y'all ignored me...No wonder Lunar left..."

As the next couple days passed, the three ponies that escaped from their homes to discover a new land away from their incompetent leaders. They admitted it was selfish of them to leave the rest of their tribes behind, some of them not deserving to suffer under the terrible blizzard, but if they were to blindly follow the ones in charge, then there was no way to change their minds. They had soon discovered a peaceful land, far from the harsh winter winds of the deadly snowstorm that threatened to end their tribes' lives.

Sora floated around, relishing in the warmth the sun gave as he looked over the land on a fluffy cloud, which was just as warm as the rays of the sun. "Oh yeah. This is nice. No wild clouds filled with snow. Perfect temperature to bathe in the sunshine. And best of all, no taking orders from someone crazy enough to start a war over everything."

As he rested on a cloud, Kairi wandered into the land through the mountains, glad to be far away from the snow as she observed the scenery. "This is beautiful." She noticed some hidden gems from within one of the cliffs, levitating the sparkling gems up to her. "No more harsh winds. A bountiful amount of gems in the mountain region, many of them holding some powerful magical properties. Please tell me this isn't a dream."

Down below the mountain Kairi stood on, Luna looked around the grassy plains, scooping up some of the fertile soil around her. "This place is amazing. Warm sun, clouds free of snow, and the perfect land to grow bountiful crops. And with the seeds I've managed to save from the cold, I'll be able to grow food within the next few months."

"This is the perfect place for me to live!" all three said at once.

They were surprised as they heard others nearby, all three of them looking around and spotting their supposed enemies not too far away from each other. Sora flew down to the ground while Kairi leapt down the cliff, the three warriors meeting together, staring each other in awkward silence. None of them had any idea what to say, or if they should try to fight for land they had found.

"...So...I'm guessing you two had done the same thing I did?" Sora asked, finally speaking up after what felt like an eternity of silence. "Leaving our loyalty to our leaders and forcing the rest of our tribes to fend for themselves in the dangerous blizzards?" Both mares nodded, the stallion scratching his head at the irony. "...Huh...This is so weird."

"Yes. Quite the predicament." More silence, the three ponies staring at anything but each other.

"...Well, maybe this is a good thing," Kairi said. "Our tribes had been fighting for a long time. All over food, weather, and bringing the sun up in the sky. We're supposed to help each other, but we always end up bickering with each other because of our differences."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "I mean, we're all ponies, right? We just have different appendages...or none at all. No offense, Lunar."

"None taken. Though I admit I am jealous I cannot fly or use magic, but without our knowledge on cultivation, none of our tribes would have survived." Sora and Kairi nodded.

"Right. And since all three of us have a few things in common, and we're not like our insane leaders, we can maybe...create a new home? With all three tribes combined together?" Sora and Luna thought about the idea, both of them nodding in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea," the pegasus said. "Lunar Eclipse can teach us how to grow food, I'll keep the skies cleared for the food to grow and pour rain water on the land, and Aurora can use more of her amazing magic to aid the both of us."

"...Y-You think my magic's amazing?" Kairi asked the stallion, her cheeks tinting a brighter pink than her coat.

"Of course! You won me over with that...'shocking' spell." He winked at her, which made Luna roll her eyes at the pegasus stallion's attempts to flirt with the unicorn mage.

"A pegasus falling for a unicorn? Should I build you two a house for some privacy?" the blue mare asked, both her new friends and former enemies blushing at the teasing remark.

"Hey, we're all friends here! It's not my fault Aurora's beautiful for a unicorn." Sora quickly slammed his hoof against his mouth, pupils shrinking to pin pricks as he let his compliment slip out.

"I think that answers that question," Luna giggled as Kairi's blush deepened. "I say we celebrate our newfound friendship and claim this land as ours. Three pony tribes, united together instead of separate because of race. Any suggestions for a name to this land?"

Before they could think of what to call their new future land, they felt a sudden chill wind brush past them, snow slowly falling around them. The snow clouds came rolling in above them, the winds growing harsher and the air growing colder as the perfect, warm climate became just like their old home.

"Oh come on! Not again!" Sora complained.

"I don't understand. This place was free from the blizzard!" Their ears perked up as they heard what sounded like arguing coming not too far from where they met up. When they looked over to the shouting, their jaws dropped as they found their leaders fighting with each other, again, along with their subordinates. "You've got to be kidding."

"Did they follow us?" Luna asked, shivering as the harsh winds began dropping more in temperature.

"Knowing how dimwitted they are, they thought the same thing we did to get away from the blizzard, and it somehow found us! We have to find shelter, and as much as I hate to say it, we need to help our former bosses." The trio of warriors ran up to the tribe leaders and subordinates, surprising them as they finally stopped yelling at each other.

"So, you did follow me here, Speedy! You have a lot of nerve infiltrating Pegasopolis!" Rainbow shouted, oblivious to the blizzard around them.

"You want to yell at me somewhere where we don't freeze to death!?" The leaders finally agreed on something, seeking shelter to get out of the snowstorm.

The nine ponies quickly flew to one of the nearby caves in the mountain. They were unaware of the spirtual equines floating above them, circling the mountain they hid inside of. Even though the eight mares and stallion were safe inside, the freezing air managed to sneak inside the caverns, each group split up by their tribe. They were all in mortal danger, but the leaders continued to ignore the real threat outside that was slowly creeping in and focused more on their enemies.

"Commander Hothead, can you please get out of my royal space?" Rarity said as she tried to shove the pegasus leader away.

"Oh, I'm in your space, huh, you prissy unicorn!? Private Pansy! Outline Pegasopolis's territory!" Fluttershy meekly stepped forward and began dragging her hoof across their side of the cave slowly. Annoyed by the slow outlining, the commander picked up the private by her waist and dragged her along with her hoof. "This is Pegasopolis soil! No earth ponies or unicorns allowed!" Rainbow dropped the mare to the ground, turning her attention to Sora. "And no traitors!"

"And here we go again," the stallion grumbled.

"Well, we're not letting a pegasus on our territory! Clover the Clever!" Rarity called out.

"Smart Cookie! You too!" Pinkie shouted.

Both the followers still heeding the commands of their unicorn and earth pony leaders began drawing out lines for their territories. Sora, Kairi, and Luna all groaned in annoyance as they watched the unfortunate ponies still following orders from three incompetent leaders that cared more about what they want than the lives of their tribes. They soon began fighting over a rock of all things, their arguing growing worse and the chilling cold somehow getting worse.

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Sora mumbled as he and the other six watched Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity fight. "And why is it getting colder!?"

He got his answer as they all heard ice crackling at the entrance of the cave. It was being frozen over by a wall of ice that trapped them inside. Kairi cast her most powerful fire elemental spell at the ice, but none of it melted, somehow resistant to the burning fireball.

"W-What is happening!? My magic can't destroy it!" she exclaimed, the non leaders beginning to panic.

"Oh great! This is all your faults!" Rainbow shouted.

"My fault!?" Rarity asked. "You two deserve this fate! Not me!"

As the leaders continued yelling at each other, ice began to slowly encase the caverns from the walls, crawling up the leaders as they were still unaware of the dangerous, unexplainable phenomenon. The others backed up into the center of the cavern, Sora and Luna holding out their weapons as they tried to slice through the sheet of ice crawling toward them while Kairi cast fire spells to melt it away. Their efforts were in vain as it kept crawling toward them as they watched their leaders begin to turn to ice.

"Earth ponies are numbskulls!" Rainbow said as the ice finally froze her solid.

"Pegasi are brutes!" Rarity said as the same thing happened to her.

"Unicorns are snobs!" Pinkie said, also frozen into a block of ice.

"Well, at least they finally shut up!" The six ponies huddled close together, unable to escape their fate. They soon heard an eerie, ghostly roar from above them, three spiritual equines floating down and circled over them, making the cavern's temperature drop drastically. "What the hay are those!?"

"Windigos," Twilight muttered.

"What in the world are Windigos?" Applejack asked.

"Spiritual equines made of ice and snow," Kairi spoke up, her eyes focused on the spiritual demons getting closer. "Star Swirl had told me about them. These spirits feed off of the anger and hatred of their prey, bringing a harsh blizzard the worse the hatred becomes." They all looked at each other, now knowing what was the true cause of the blizzard and how the storm followed them when they left their homes. "...Our tribes fighting had caused this..."

"And our fighting has caused nothing but destruction upon our old home, and now this land as well..." The ice began to slowly creep up on them as they were about to become frozen statues just like their leaders. "We will all die because of our hatred toward each other."

"...You know what? I don't hate any of you," Sora said, surprising the mares. "Ever since I was little, I always wondered why our tribes have always stayed separated. We're all ponies, just born differently. I wished that one day, all three tribes can get over their differences and live peacefully, since we all need each other to survive anyway. The only one I hate out of all of us is Commander Hurricane."

"But, he's your commanding officer," Twilight pointed out. "You would rather despise him and risk being imprisoned for insubordination?"

"I'd rather rot in a prison cell than hear another word that comes out of his mouth!" Sora pulled his ears down, emphasizing his disdain toward the cyan pegasus trapped in ice. "I've risen up to the highest ranks very quickly at a young age, and I feel I could be a better commander than he ever would be. In fact, I appointed myself to protect my home from anything that could threaten us pegasi, and all he does is sit around, barking orders and trying to instigate a fight with the other tribes! It's so frustrating!"

"...He's right," Fluttershy said. "I really don't like Commander Hurricane...He's too loud and rude."

"Ya'll think he's loud? Try Chancellor Puddinghead," Applejack said, pointing a hoof at the frozen pink mare. "All of his ideas are so nonsensical that Ah'm the one who has to fix his mistakes!"

"And our food storages are always dwindled for our tribe during the trades because of our 'genius leader'," Luna added. "He eats more food than the rest of us. Combined."

"Princess Platinum is so demanding and obnoxious!" Twilight let out. "I have been doing all of her bidding for so long, all while under Star Swirl's tutelage to learn more about magic, and she's been holding me back and treating me like a servant, not a mage!"

"And not once has she ever been thankful for anything the unicorns do for her," Kairi said, putting in her two bits. "She thinks she rules everything because of her father's lineage, and she's done absolutely nothing productive to help our tribe. Just whining and complaining."

The six ponies, oblivious to how close the windigos were getting, all stared at each other. They all hated their leaders and realized the root cause to all of their suffering. They all grinned and began to laugh at the irony, three tribes who were supposed to hate each other, but there was no need to when they all had similar issues in their homes while also relying on the other tribes to survive. They huddled close together in a group hug as the ice slowly began to crawl up their bodies.

"Well, if this is how we're going down, then I'll go down saying I'm glad to have gotten to know you all," Sora said. "Better to freeze happily with friends than alone and bitter."

The rest of the mares nodded in agreement, all of them willing to die in the embrace of their new friends from rivaling tribes. "Speed?" The stallion looked over at the pink unicorn held under his left foreleg, noticing the blush on her face. "...If this is going to be the end...Then...I want to ask you one thing before it's too late."

"...Uhh, sure, Aurora." Kairi's blush deepened as the others around them watched, Luna's lips turning into a smirk, knowing what the pink unicorn mage wanted.

"...I've...never really met a stallion like you who's actually appreciated my magical talents, and didn't treat me harshly like the rest of your tribe because I'm a unicorn." Sora chuckled as he grinned, hearing what the mare had to say about him. "And...because of my studies and protecting my tribe, I've never had a chance to...relax. Find romance...So...when we freeze...will you kiss me?"

While the other mares' jaws dropped, excluding Luna, Sora's cheeks turned bright red, his wings flaring out in surprise. "...U-Uhh...K-Kiss?" Kairi nodded as the others giggled at the stallion's bashfulness. "W-Well...Since we're gonna freeze...Oh, what the hay? You only live once."

The pegasus stallion and pink unicorn mare moved their heads closer, their lips pressing together in a gentle kiss. Their eyes were closed, ignorant of the other mares watching them and the ice slowly covering them all. They were all soon frozen by the windigos deadly magic, forever locking the newfound lovers in their kiss. The spirits of ice seemed to have succeeded, only for their grins to disappear when they saw the two unicorn mages' horns begin glowing, a powerful blast of white and lavender fire shooting out from them, melting the ice covering them.

The magical flames burned the windigos, screeching in pain as their power had failed and sent them fleeing from the sudden fire. Twilight's and Kairi's horns stopped glowing as the flames began to form together, shaping into a purple and white heart, melting the ice around them, freeing them from the ice wall that trapped them in the cave, and quickly warmed them all up. The two unicorns stood up after having this unexpected magic come out from them, all six friends looking up at the heart of fire.

"What kind of magic was that?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before," Twilight pondered. "...But I think I know that it wasn't just me, or Aurora. It was all of us, joined together in love and friendship."

"Well, I definitely felt love in that," Sora said, wrapping a wing around Kairi. "I guess our dying wish has turned into a blessing for the two of us. Right, Aurora?"

"...Yeah. I think so." She suddenly grabbed the stallion's cheeks, turning his head to face her. "Pucker up, you 'brutish' stud."

Kairi mashed her lips against Sora's, the stallion flailing in surprise from the sudden kiss. Eventually, he relaxed and kissed her back, pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. The white flames on the heart had increased in temperature, further warming them all up and unleashing warmth outside of the cave. They began powering the heart as they spent time getting to know each other more, telling jokes, singing songs, enjoying each other's company. Eventually, the fire of friendship and love melted the leaders from their icy imprisonment and all the snow outside. Not only were they rescued, but the coldness in their hearts against the other tribes had melted, changing their perspectives toward the other leaders. After making amends, the nine ponies walked outside, seeing the calm and peaceful land they all had found free of snow and frost, the magical fire of friendship saving them from their fate.

And so, the fire of the six ponies' friendship and the love shared between Speedy Missile and Aurora melted the land of the windigos icy blizzard and freed their leaders from their frozen fate!" Spike narrated as the main cast stood together as they set up Equestria's national flag on the fake patch of land on the stage. "With the pony leaders now united together, agreeing to share this beautiful land and live in harmony, they named this land-"

"Equestria!" the main actors exclaimed, the audience cheering as the pageant has come to an end.

The ponies and dragon all took a bow as the crowd applauded their spectacular performance. Music began to play around the theater as one of the Hearth's Warming songs would always be sung after the end the play every year.

 _(All)_  
 _The fire of friendship live in our hearts_  
 _As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart_  
 _Though quarrels arrive, their numbers are few_  
 _Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)_  
 _We are a circle of pony friends_  
 _A circle of friends we'll be to the very end_

With the play now over, everyone began to get out of their costumes backstage. Sora had decided to get some fresh air outside of the theater, letting the icy chill of the cold cool him down from the warmth of the building.

"That was kind of fun, playing a part in the Hearth's Warming pageant. Though I highly doubt the characters Luna, Kairi, and I played were actually part of that historical event." The teen tapped a hoof to his chin as he looked up at the night sky, clouds gently sprinkling snow beneath them. "But...those windigos in the story...Do they really exist?"

He soon heard an eerie whinny come from above the clouds. Looking up, he gasped as he saw the ghostly equine spirits from the story floating around, his ears twitching to the sound of arguing from the window in the the theater's backstage. They were getting closer, bringing the temperature down further as they got closer to the bickering. Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade, flew up at them and cast several Firaga spells, the flames around him making the windigos flinch and fly away from the otherworldly magical flames that threatened to burn them.

The spirits fled, staying far away from Canterlot and disappearing in the distance. "Well, I guess anything known as legends in this world aren't really legends after all. Good thing fire magic outside of this world also scared them off like the Hearth's Warming flame."

After scaring off the windigos, Sora flew back down to meet up with the others to spend the rest of Hearth's Warming Eve with his friends. Even though he had a depressing few days, he was back in the holiday spirit, enjoying playing a role of a character for a show and even explaining to the Cutie Mark Crusaders about Christmas. If Santa doesn't really come around for the holiday, he wanted to at least spread some of the Christmas spirit to Ponyville at least. And he couldn't wait for Christmas Eve to come around with what he had planned.


	35. Christmas in Ponyville

It was Christmas Eve morning in Ponyville, snow falling lightly to the ground as the sun peeked through the small holes in between the clouds. Through the following weeks after the Hearth's Warming Pageant, Sora had been busy planning to bring the foals of the town a taste of his version of their winter holiday. He commissioned a similar suit and cap Santa Clause wore from Rarity, a pretty simple costume that was done in a day. After getting himself fitted into his Santa suit, leaving a big pillow underneath to make it seem like he had gained some weight around his stomach, he hid it away in his ship, keeping it hidden from any foals' eyes. It was difficult with hiding it from Sweetie Belle, since she was around the boutique most of the time, but the two managed to keep it a secret.

Next came the gifts for all the good kids, and lumps of coal for the naughty ones. As the teen had expected, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had told all their friends about Christmas and Santa Claus, which had excited a majority of them. The only ones who thought the holiday was stupid was, obviously, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They didn't believe somepony could travel around the world in less than a few hours to deliver gifts to every good filly and colt, and it was impossible for someone so fat to squeeze down a chimney. The other classmates ignored the two bullies, unable to wait for Christmas day.

So, while everyone was busy, including the foals, Sora gave Celestia a lot of Munny in exchange for bits to buy gifts for the kids. One day at school, while he was visiting them while they had recess, he made a mental list of what each of them wanted, as long as they were good. Diamond Tiara, on the other hoof, still didn't believe all of this, knowing she was going to get a big lump of coal with a little note from "Santa" about her naughty behavior. After that, he got a list of the students in the school from Miss Cheerilee, making his checklist of the nice and naughty colts as he went shopping at Barnyard Bargains.

It was a surprise to know that Diamond Tiara's father owned this large franchise of stores all across Equestria, ironically named Filthy Rich. He was also a pony he heard Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith talk about sometimes at the farm, a business partner who buys some of their apple products to help sell in his super marts, where they receive a percent of the sold apple products. He even met the stallion while shopping, recognized by his spiky mane when Diamond Tiara talked about him. At least he wasn't as snobbish and rude as his daughter, so he was a pretty likable pony. After buying the presents, he made sure the cart he had borrowed from the Apples was covered by a dark cloth, hiding what goodies he had from any young prying eyes. He also got some coal, knowing there were a few ponies who had been bad.

Today, the Keyblade wielder was going to be observing the foals. It was a school day, so all of them would be busy in class, giving him enough time to prepare everything for tonight. Donald and Goofy helped Sora place all the gifts in a large white sack, along with a black satchel for the coal to be tied to the belt on his suit. Each wrapped present had the name of the filly or colt that deserved them, having taken the past couple weeks to learn where they all lived to deliver the right gifts. With everything all ready for tonight, the sack of toys were kept safe in his Gummi ship along with his Santa costume, fit with a fake, bushy white beard to fit the illusion.

"Ok, that should do it, guys," Sora said. "Glad to know you two are gonna help me deliver these gifts. Unlike the real Santa, if all the foals really did leave out some cookies and milk, I don't know if I could stomach it all."

"Happy to help, Sora!" Goofy said, finishing tying up the sack. "But, uhh, there's only one Santa costume."

"Yeah. What are we supposed to be?" Donald asked.

"Well, Santa can't get his job done without his helpers...Sooooo..." Sora pulled out out a pair of deer antlers with some bells on vest and a green tunic and cap with fake pointy ears. "You two are going to be my elf and reindeer!"

"What!?" the small griffon exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"Sorry guys, but if the kids want to believe in a Santa Claus, he as to be a pony. It would make sense if he actually did come to Equestria." Donald sighed in defeat, knowing that was a plausible explanation. "By the way, guess who's going to be playing who."

"...Uhh, am I the elf?" Goofy asked, both Sora and Donald falling over comically at the wrong answer.

"No, Goofy. You're the reindeer." The teen tossed the reindeer outfit to the goof of a knight, while he gave Donald the elf costume. "Donald's obviously the elf since he's shorter than us.

"Hey!" Donald squawked.

"Well, it's true." He heard the short griffon mumble something as he put on the ridiculously pointy ears. "Make sure they fit you right. If not, then sneak over to Rarity's so she can help you fit into them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got a list to check twice."

Sora exited his ship with the list of foals in Ponyville and a pen and headed off to the school. As the two friends put on their outfits, Goofy laughing at Donald at how silly he looked compared to him.

"Sora is right, Donald. You do look like an elf. Ahyuck!" The mage smacked Goofy in the shin with his staff, making him yelp and bounce as he held onto his injured leg, the bells on his vest jingling with each step he took.

Kairi walked into Sora's ship, having just missed the teen as she found Donald and Goofy in their outfits. "Oh wow. You two look silly," the mare giggled, only making Donald groan.

"Don't remind me," the mage grumbled.

"If you're looking for Sora, Kairi, he already left for town," Goofy said, rubbing his sore shin. "He's got some last minute checking for tonight."

"Good. I still have a few things to prepare for a little surprise I want to give him once he's done playing Santa." Kairi levitated a box she had carried on her back down in front of her, placing it far underneath the bed out of Sora's reach. "As soon as he leaves to deliver presents, I'm going to put what's inside on and give him his little gift. Along with a little redecorating to fit the festive mood."

Donald's curiosity was peaked as he crouched down, staring at the box. "What's inside?"

"Hey!" Kairi quickly pulled the griffon away with her aura, holding him upside down. "Stay away from there. That's Sora's gift, and I don't want you two to spoil the surprise." She let Donald go, the mage squawking as he fell to the ground. "Hope you two have fun tonight."

Kairi left the ship, leaving Donald in a daze as he landed on his head while Goofy had a feeling she and Sora were going to spend some more alone time together. "Well, at least he's been catching up with Kairi for lost time. I sure am glad they finally got together."

Floating up above the school's playground, Sora hid inside of an empty cloud as he waited for recess to start. After waiting long enough, the bell rang and the young ponies all ran out of the schoolhouse, enjoying the small amount of freedom in between their lessons for the day. Since they were distracted by playing on their school's jungle gym, playing tag or any other games, the teen poked his head up from the cloud, pulling out the list as he took note of all the foals present.

"Ok, let's see. Who here's been naughty or nice?" Looking down, he checked each one who were good and placed X marks next to the bad ones. "Peachy Pie, nice...Lickety Split, nice." He spotted the Cutie Mark Crusaders running around, having a little snowball fight. "Those three are definitely on the nice list, even though they seem to cause trouble...At least they aren't picking on others." Sora's ears perked up as he heard two familiar voices as they mocked someone. And just as he expected, there were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, the two bullies heckling a pale violet unicorn filly with a blonde mane. That filly was Dinky Doo, who happened to be Derpy Hooves's daughter, the ditzy mailmare of Ponyville. "Speaking of..."

He placed big X marks next to the bullies' names while leaving a check next to Dinky's. While they still picked on the little unicorn, Sora finished going through the list, seeing a lot of nice colts and fillies except for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. He had to think about Snips and Snails for a while, remembering the two dolts for colts brought an ursa just to see Trixie defeat it. He let it slide since they were overly curious, and no one got hurt, except for Trixie's pride. They were going to get a big warning not to let their expectations run high with a performing wizard with an over exaggerated story.

With his double checked list made, knowing twice was more than enough for him unlike Twilight's constant checking, Sora put his list away. He was going to give Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon one last chance to try to redeem themselves, hovering down into the playground and hearing the bullies making fun of Dinky.

"Stop making fun of my mommy!" the unicorn said. "She's not dumb!"

"She keeps bringing mail to the wrong addresses, and she always screws things up," Diamond said, surprising Sora as the two were making fun of Derpy instead of Dinky. "I don't think she can even see where she goes half the time with those messed up eyes of hers."

"Stop it!" Dinky shouted.

"I'm surprised her stupidness isn't even hereditary," Silver Spoon added. "But don't worry, Dinky. You'll be as stupid as her when you get older."

"Excuse me, girls." Diamond and Silver yelped and turned around, finding Sora standing behind them, and he was not happy with the insults the two made over Derpy. He did have a few run ins with the ditzy mailmare, but she was in no way mentally impaired, just clumsy with a strange physical condition. "You do know it's not nice to pick on someone, especially someone else's family, right?"

"You again," the pink earth pony filly growled. "You ruined my cute-ceañera and ruined my perfect dress!"

"Ruined? Maybe. But your dress? That was all you," Sora said, poking the filly on the nose. "You tried to tug my tail, and you ended up slipping and spilled my punch on your dress. That's called bad karma."

"There was nopony named Karma at my party!" The teen rolled his eyes, the spoiled brat oblivious to the term. "Why are you even here anyway? You trying to stalk us or something?"

"I came down to help little Dinky Doo here from you bullies after hearing you two making fun of her mom." He hovered over to the unicorn and ruffled her mane a little. "It's one thing to pick on others, but it's outright rude to make fun of someone who has a serious physical or mental condition. That's worse than being a bully; that's being an outright mule." He heard braying come from across the fence, noticing a donkey was walking by, making the teen wince as he overheard him. "No offense, sir!"

"None taken," he said as he continued along the path.

"Huh. Didn't even see him from the air..." Ignoring the odd appearance of the donkey, Sora turned his attention back to the two bullies. "Anyways, you two do know what tomorrow is, right?"

"Saturday?" Silver asked.

"Yes, but a certain holiday is coming up, and you two are ruining your last chance to behave yourselves." Diamond Tiara groaned in annoyance.

"That stupid 'Christmas' holiday you made up!?" she yelled. "Everypony in school keeps talking about it, and it started when you told those three blank flanks about it, and this 'Sandy Claws'! He gives presents to those who are only good, and he does it all in one night!? That's impossible!"

"Oh? Impossible you say?" Sora questioned, looking down at Dinky. "Dinky, what do you think? Is Santa Claus real?"

"Mhmm, and I've been really good all year. Honest," she said.

"Good! And I know Santa's gonna give you a special present tonight," Sora said, messing the filly's mane more. "And what do bad foals-" The teen began coughing as he muttered Diamond Tiara's name between coughs. "get from Santa?"

"Umm...Coal?" Dinky responded.

"A big FAT lump of coal. Something that very naughty children deserve for their bad behavior, like picking on others." He hacked even harder this time, repeatedly saying the names of the bullies in a comical fashion. He could feel the glares coming from the two irritated fillies, clearing his throat as he pounded his chest. "Oh jeez! Anyone got something to drink? I must have got something in my throat."

"You're an idiot," Diamond insulted Sora, but he ignored it, knowing she'll get her just desserts later this evening. "And this stupid holiday you made up is stupid. There is no such thing as a Santa Claus, because nopony who's supposed to be fat can crawl down a chimney, have magical flying deer that pulls a heavy sleigh full of toys, and nopony can actually fly around the world in one night to deliver those toys to every single house."

"Oh, there is such a thing as Santa Claus." Sora approached the rich pink filly, lowering his head down to her level. "Are you saying you don't believe in Santa? You think he's just a made up character?"

"Yes, and you're stupid," she said.

"...You know, there's a little saying one pony says to another who doesn't believe anything they think is nothing but fiction. 'Seeing is believing.'" Sora moved his head back up, avoiding Diamond Tiara's hoof from trying to smack him. "But, sometimes the things we do believe in are the things we can't see. That means, no matter how much someone wants to seek the truth to prove anything one says doesn't exist, you don't need proof to believe in miracles, or dreams."

"...That makes no sense!" Diamond shouted.

"It does make sense, because I believe, Dinky believes, all your classmates believe, but you don't," he said as he poked the pink filly's nose again. "By tomorrow morning, when you see a big lump of coal in your stocking from Santa, you may change your mind...Hopefully." The bell soon rang, signalling the students to head back inside as recess has ended. "Well, enjoy the rest of your day. And remember, Dinky; make sure to leave a tray of cookies and a glass of milk for Santa when he comes tonight."

"Ok! But, we don't have cookies at home," Dinky said sadly. "Do you think Santa would like muffins instead, Sora?"

"Hmm...I think Santa would like some muffins," Sora said, perking the filly up. "I think eating cookies at each house can get really boring, so a change in sweet, crumbly pastries won't make a difference."

"Yay! Santa's gonna love my mommy's muffins!" The Keyblade wielder chuckled as he watched Dinky bound back to the school with a gleeful step in her hooves.

"He doesn't exist! And I'm going to prove it tonight!" Diamond Tiara said. "I'm going to stay up all night and watch my mansion's chimney! I am not getting coal from somepony who breaks into ponies' houses just to leave gifts behind!"

Sora grinned as the filly just told "Santa" about her little plan to try to catch him in the act, watching the bullies head back inside the school with their classmates. The Crusaders spotted him and waved before walking back inside, waving back at them.

"I smell a challenge," the teen uttered. "Well then, little miss spoiled princess...Challenge accepted."

After school, all the kids quickly ran out of the schoolhouse, both to enjoy the weekend and prepare their homes for "Santa Claus's" arrival. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, however, trudged along the snow covered road into town.

"That spiky-haired dimwit of a pegasus has been giving me so many problems!" Diamond exclaimed. "Now he's really gotten this stupid holiday in everypony else's heads when we've already gotten our presents when Hearth's Warming came a couple weeks ago. Like I'm going to get coal for a present."

"I don't know, Diamond. He was pretty serious about all that stuff he said," Silver Spoon said with worry. "He looked like he wanted to hurt us after you said there was no such thing as this 'Sandy Claws'."

"Well, he knows he can't hurt me, otherwise he'll be facing a lawsuit with my daddy. Maybe even get thrown in the dungeons." The two rich fillies reached Diamond's home, a large manor surrounded by a tall brick wall, the path leading to the mansion blocked by iron gates. They were open during the day, allowing any business ponies or visitors access, but only visitors the rich filly wanted to come in, which was only her best friend, Silver Spoon. They walked inside and headed for the sitting room, where the chimney was kept. "Now, to prove to that dimwit and everypony else 'Sandy Claws' doesn't exist.

"You're staying here at my place tonight and helping me keep watch of anything that tries to come in through the chimney. And, to alert us if we fall asleep, we'll set up booby traps." While Diamond Tiara ran off to her kitchen, Silver Spoon stood in front of the fireplace in confusion.

"Wait a minute, we're going to try to stay up all night?" the gray filly asked. "Does that mean you actually believe him and this fat pony will show up?"

"No! I still don't believe him!" Diamond came back in the room, carrying a few pots, pans, and lids, dropping them all to the floor with a loud clatter. "Sora's a big idiot and probably going to try and rob my house. You can't trust somepony with a mane style like his while he always wears a black jacket."

"But, he's saved Ponyville from those black monsters, and he even stopped Discord," Silver said. "How exactly is he bad?"

"He's defending those blank flanks, and made me look stupid at my important party. I can trust him as far as I could pay somepony throw him." Diamond Tiara scattered the pots and pans around to have "Santa" trip up on them and make noise. "There. That's it for the alarm. Now for my instant camera to get a picture in case that pegasus breaks in. And I won't get coal in my Hearth's Warming stocking, because that's the dumbest punishment gift anypony could give. Coal can turn into a diamond with the right pressure and heat, but it's more cheap than a real one, so 'Sandy' is actually a big idiot for giving me jewelry."

"...You're really serious about doing this, aren't you?" Silver Spoon asked skeptically, fearing her friend's slightly lost sanity.

"Duh. Now get in the kitchen and find the sodas. I'm gonna get my camera and stocking, and put it up next to the fireplace for 'Sandy Claws'." The pink filly ran out of the large living room and upstairs to her room, her friend sighing as she obeyed her command.

"All this over a dress when she has dozens more like it?" Silver began to have second thoughts about her bullying and following Diamond Tiara. No one else would be her friend since she came from a rich family and picked on others with Diamond, and she didn't want to lose her best friend. She walked into the kitchen and looked through the expansive fridge for the caffeinated beverages to keep them awake for the night. "...I didn't like talking about Dinky's mom like that, but Di didn't seem to care...It was so mean too."

She grabbed a couple of the two liter bottles, carrying them on her back as she headed back to the living room. After placing them down on the coffee table next to the couches, she was about to head back to find some cups for them to pour their sodas in when she noticed some blank sheets of paper and some colored pencils on the short table. Silver looked down at the hallway where Diamond disappeared to, still upstairs and searching for her camera, then back to the papers and pencils.

Night fell across Equestria, the moon shining brightly through the partly cloudy sky. It was close to midnight, all the colts and fillies in Ponyville gone to bed after they had left cookies and milk for Santa Claus. The time was right as they were already sleeping soundly in their beds, and it was time for Sora to get to work. He donned his Santa outfit, dyeing his mane and tail white to match the fake beard. The suit hid his cutie mark in case any curious children were still up or startled awake managed to see "Santa" in their homes.

He looked himself in the mirror, looking as close as possible to all the kids favorite adult if he was a pony. Aside from what his actual coat would be, and the lack of a larger belly Santa was most known for, second to his suit and hat, it was the best he could do to imitate him. Though, seeing how Jack Skellington from Halloween Town tried impersonate Santa Claus after growing bored of the same Halloween planning for several years, Sora hoped that the jolly old man wouldn't scold him for spreading Christmas in Ponyville.

"Ho ho ho!" the Keyblade wielder laughed, making his voice sound deeper to match Santa's laugh. "Eh, guess that's close enough to the real deal." He headed outside of his ship, where Donald and Goofy waited for him with the sack of toys, wearing their elf and reindeer costumes. "Alright, guys. Time for Santa to visit Ponyville."

"I got the sack," Goofy said, hoisting the bag over his shoulder.

"And we'll handle the lookout while you enter the houses," Donald added, having gotten over his silly elf outfit.

"Perfect. Let's go, Santa's Helpers!" The trio hurried off into town, though none of them noticed Kairi sneaking into Sora's Gummi ship to prepare her surprise gift for her boyfriend.

With the cover of night, the street lights giving the road some luminescence along with the moon, Sora, Donald, and Goofy snuck along the outskirts of Ponyville. The first house on the list was Sweet Apple Acres, being a lot closer to the fields outside of town. Following Santa's example, the teen leapt up to the roof of the farmhouse, with Apple Bloom's present on his back. Since his wings were stuck inside his red and white suit, he had to carefully jump up to the roof without making too much noise, reaching the smokestack and began to climb down. Luckily, it was pretty wide for a pony to slip through, and with his skinny build with a large pillow pudge around his stomach, it wasn't a tight squeeze while sliding down. At least the fireplace wasn't thankfully lit, otherwise he would have choked on smoke and got his rump burnt by the flames.

Peeking his head out, the house was dark and quiet. As he had expected, Sora spotted Apple Bloom on the couch, fast asleep, trying to stay awake to see Santa Claus come down her family's chimney. Being as quiet as he could, Sora crept out from the fireplace and placed Apple Bloom's present next to the slumbering filly. He noticed the plate of cookies and milk for him, helping himself to a little snack, but before he could munch on the apple shaped sweet, someone turned on the light from the kitchen.

"Ya know, ya could have just used the door or window, 'Santa'," Applejack whispered. "Was it really necessary to actually climb down the chimney?"

"Hey, that's what Santa does, AJ. Besides, it was kind of fun doing that." Sora bit down on the cookie, never knowing how the Apple family can make every dish always taste like apples but not questioning it since they were delicious. "And you're not supposed to be up either. Santa is not very pleased with you, Miss Applejack."

"Try not to make a mess with all that soot on ya." The teen only grinned, grabbing the milk and chugging it down. He grabbed the remaining cookies for Donald and Goofy, placing them in the red pouch he still kept tied around his back leg to keep them from getting dirty for them, then climbed back up the chimney. Applejack shook her head at the odd method of exiting the house. "This kind of thing is somethin' Pinkie Pie would do just to throw a surprise party for somepony. Christmas is a weird holiday."

Sora climbed back up to the roof and leapt back down to the ground, meeting up with his friends as they continued on to the next house. Their next few stops weren't thankfully delayed this time as the teen got in and out, leaving behind presents and swiping the cookies. He didn't leave Donald and Goofy out on the variety of delectable cookies, grabbing them from his red pouch of endless inventory space and giving them to his best friends as they took a small break.

The next home on Sora's list was Dinky's, climbing up onto the roof of the house and make his way downstairs. Inside, the unicorn filly was slowly startled awake when she heard hooves stepping on the roof above her room. Her ears perked up when she heard bells outside, gasping in surprise as Santa had come to her house. Being as quiet as possible, she crawled out of bed and tip-hooved out of her bedroom. Reaching the stairwell, she peeked behind the railings and watched the fireplace in her family's living room, hearing the Keyblade wielder crawling down.

Even through the dim lighting, Dinky had to stifle a gasp of excitement when Sora poked his head out to examine his surroundings. He crawled out and took a look around the living room, spotting the freshly baked muffins waiting for him instead of cookies. While distracted by the delicious aroma, the little filly crept down the steps, being careful not to let any of them creak under her small weight. Sora took one of the crumbly pastries, getting a hint of blueberry and chocolate chips. He took a bite, his taste buds exploding at the most delicious muffin he had ever tasted that wasn't from Sugarcube Corner.

Dinky made the mistake of getting too close, stepping on a very squeaky part of the floorboard that could have woken the whole house up. Sora slowly turned his head around to the sneaky filly behind him, swallowing the mouthful of muffin and put it back down on the plate. He knew at some point one of the foals would end up spotting him, quickly getting into character as he turned around to look at Dinky, surprised to see "Santa Claus" up close.

"Ho ho ho ho. Well, hello there, little one," Sora said with a deep voice. "What are you doing up so late?"

"...S-S-Santa?" He nodded his head, stifling his real laughter at the filly's amazement.

"Yes indeed. And you must be Dinky Doo." Dinky gasped, her jaw dropping as "Santa Claus" knows her name.

"Y-You know my name?" she asked.

"Of course. I have a list of every little girl and boy in the world," Sora said. "I know all of your names. And I know you have been a good little filly this year."

"D-Do you like the muffins?" Dinky asked. "I-I know you like cookies, but Sora said you like muffins too."

"Oh he did, did he?" Sora questioned. "Well, they sure are delicious. I appreciate the little change of snack. I sometimes eat the same cookies, and my big belly can take so much of the same kind of yummy snack," he said, patting his pillow stomach. "Hope the missus doesn't hear about that, cause she bakes me trays upon trays of cookies." Dinky giggled as Sora pretended to fear "Mrs. Claus" finding out about his change of diet. "Now, you should get back to bed. I can't exactly give you your present if you're still awake."

"Oh. Sorry, Santa," Dinky apologized, receiving a slight tussle of her mane.

"Don't worry. I'd be surprised too if someone made noises on the roof. My reindeer can get a bit too noisy when making their landings. Now, enough stalling. You, in bed, and no opening your present until sunrise." He gently nudged Dinky over to the stairs. "I'll know if you snuck a peek inside it as soon as I leave."

"I know, Santa." The pale violet filly headed over to the stairs, unable to wait until morning to open her gift and tell the others she saw Santa Claus and talked to him.

As soon as Dinky disappeared up the stairs, Sora stayed quiet to make sure he heard her head back to her room and fall back asleep. Hearing no tiny hooves walking around upstairs, he laid the filly's present down on the couch, chomped the rest of his eaten muffin and stashed the rest in his red pouch. With Donald and Goofy's portion safely put away, the teen climbed up the chimney and leapt down to the ground where they waited for him.

"You alright in there, Sora?" Goofy asked. "You were in there for a while."

"I got caught, but the filly was none the wiser as I played Santa pretty well." Sora dug out the muffins and gave them to his friends. "You gotta try these muffins. I told Dinky that 'Santa' would accept muffins instead of cookies, and these are so much better than the ones in Sugarcube Corner."

Donald and Goofy both took a bite of the blueberry and chocolate chip muffins, eyes widening in surprise as they were indeed quite scrumptious. "These are good."

"Let's keep moving while you eat. We gotta spend a little more time before heading off to a certain filly's home." They continued on their way to the rest of the houses before the last stop on their list. "And knowing Diamond Tiara, I'm sure she's gonna try to stay up all night to try to catch a glimpse of Santa Claus."

Diamond Tiara sat on her parents' lush couch in her mansion's living room, her body twitching from the amount of caffeine in her system from the several cups of soda she drank. Her eyes were wide open, staring at the fireplace, clutching her camera in her forehooves. While wide awake on the sugary beverages she constantly drank, her hind legs were clutched tightly as she squirmed, her bladder threatening to explode if she didn't relieve herself soon.

"Grrrr...Stupid soda. I need to pee!" She looked over to her right, finding Silver Spoon having fallen asleep on her, being smart enough not to drink so much. "Darn it, Silver Spoon. You're not helping!" Diamond eventually gave in to her body's demands, placing the camera down on the couch and leaping off of it. "If you're not awake by the time I come back, Silver, I'm going to dump freezing cold water on you."

The pink filly quickly ran through her home to the nearest bathroom before she had an accident, leaving her sleeping friend behind. The gray filly rolled over onto her back, moving off of a folded sheet of paper she was sleeping on, the words "To Santa" written in black colored pencil. A few seconds later, Sora had climbed down the chimney and poked his head out from the fireplace. He saw the scattered pots and pans laid out erratically around the fireplace, the teen smirking at the failed attempt at making a homemade security system to alert anyone of "Santa's" arrival.

Crawling out from the fireplace, he easily stepped over the metallic alarms, getting a good look at the inside of the mansion of the bratty filly. It was pretty spacious, possibly filled with a lot of fancy and expensive materials he couldn't see with the very faint lighting from the moonlight seeping into the windows. As Sora turned around, he noticed Diamond Tiara's fancy stocking hung up for him. Before he could graciously give the rich bully her biggest lump of coal she was going to get, he froze when he heard a snort and mumbling coming from the couch.

He turned his head, staying perfectly still, finding Silver Spoon, thankfully fast asleep. "What's Silver Spoon doing here? These two have a sleepover or something?"

Stepping over the pots and pans, he approached the slumbering filly, her glasses resting on the small table, along with a couple plastic cups and a few two liter bottles of soda. That much caffeine in a small body could make them hyper, as well as give them several trips to the bathroom, though Silver didn't seem to have that much if she was zonked out. Sora knew he was supposed to not like either Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon since they always picked on their classmates, but he hated the fact that a sleeping pony, mainly little fillies, could look adorable like a kitten or a puppy.

Figuring he could end his last stop by giving both bullies their well deserved coal, he dug into the coal satchel to pull out both fillies' lumps. He stopped when he noticed a piece of paper next to her, written out to Santa. Curious, he gently took it and opened it up, wondering what was written inside.

Dear Santa,

I don't really know if you are real, since Diamond Tiara doesn't think so. But if you are real...well, I think I can believe it. I know I've been bad. Sora had told those blank flanks Apple Bloom and her friends about you, then the whole school, and it's driving my friend nuts with all the stuff you do. We've been making fun of others because they don't have their cutie marks, or they aren't as rich as we are, or...making fun of their families...I didn't want to make fun of Dinky's mom, Derpy Hooves. She's Ponyville's mail carrier, and...she's not really good at her job, but she's always trying to help even if she fails. She has...strange eyes, and we called her stupid.

I know she isn't, but Diamond wanted to make fun of her as soon as we got to school today...or yesterday. Whenever you read this. I really really didn't want to, but I'm too afraid of losing my best friend if I don't do what she says. She's the only friend I ever had, and it's hard for me to make friends when you're one of the rich ponies in a small town like Ponyville. Sometimes, ponies only liked me for what I had, not who I am...I had a problem with that during a birthday party a few years ago. I met Diamond Tiara that day, being the only pony who didn't like my stuff because she was also rich like me.

Even though we're friends, I don't like how she always thinks the world revolves around her. I just follow whatever she does because I don't want to be friendless. If you have seen the way I've been acting, then maybe I deserve coal just like Diamond does. Maybe the biggest lump you can carry. I don't know if I ever will be on your nice list in the future if you come by Ponyville again, but I hope you understand why I've been bad. I know nopony else will be my friend after what I've done, and I don't want to lose my best friend.

Silver Spoon

Sora silently sighed as he lowered Silver Spoon's letter to Santa, looking down at the filly. He knew there were some reasons why some people, or ponies, wind up doing things they don't like doing. Luna had grown jealous of Celestia in the past and turned into Nightmare Moon, only wanting their subjects to see her as an equal to her sister on the throne. His best friend Riku had turned his back on him only by Maleficent's manipulation after getting split apart from their destroyed home. And Silver was acting like a bully because she had a bad experience with other foals who focused more on the toys and games she had than on her and her birthday.

"And I thought Xehanort and Maleficent were evil..." he whispered.

He was a little happy to know Silver Spoon at least had a friend, she just ended up choosing the wrong kind of friend. Someone as bossy and demanding like Diamond Tiara, always doing whatever she wants without caring about anyone else's feelings, that wasn't the kind of friend anyone should have unless they were ordered by a superior or drill sergeant. Sora wasn't going to give Silver any coal, but he wanted to give her a little something to know that he read her letter and heard her reasons.

Spotting the instant camera on the couch, he picked it up and placed it down on the coffee table, making sure it aimed at the filly and "Santa Claus". Setting the timer, he got in position and leaned into the frame, the flash going off as the picture came out from the device. Thankfully, Silver Spoon was a heavy sleeper, the click of the camera sounding and the blinding flash not disturbing her as she still slept. Placing the camera back where it was while taking the picture, he grabbed a blank sheet of paper that was on the table, took a green and red colored pencil, wrote a little something for her, and placed the undeveloped photo inside of the folded message. He carefully put his letter under Silver Spoon, replacing her letter to Santa where he had found it.

The teen headed back to the fireplace, put the biggest lump of coal he had in his satchel in Diamond Tiara's stocking, and climbed back up the chimney. A while later, Diamond Tiara came stomping back into the living room, grumbling to herself as she sat back down in her spot, holding her camera in her hooves.

"Still sleeping...Forget the stupid water. I'm too tired to care." She didn't see any differences that had been made while she was gone. No intruder. No clattering kitchenwear. No Santa Claus. "Sora's a big doofus. 'Sandy Claws' wouldn't even fit down the chimney. And if he did, he'd be too fat to avoid my alarm. And I'm not even sleepy. I beat that stupid, spiky headed, lanky-"

Diamond TIara immediately passed out, falling on her side as she kept her hooves around her camera, snoring loudly as her head rested on the arm of the couch.

With the presents all given to the foals in Ponyville, Sora headed back to his ship with an empty sack over his back, his body completely covered in soot from climbing through the several chimneys. Donald and Goofy headed to Twilight's library, the unicorn gladly letting them stay with her while they were here in Equestria. As the teen reached his Gummi ship, he flew up to a nearby snow cloud and slipped inside it, ignoring the freezing cold moistness as the frozen water droplets melted around his warmer body, washing off some of the soot caked on his fur and clothing. After getting somewhat clean, he flew back down and walked inside his vessel, ready for bed and to turn in his Santa Claus costume.

As soon as he walked inside, he noticed something odd. One was a strange, peppermint aroma, almost like the scent was coming from a scented candle. Not to mention some Christmas decorations were set up in different parts of the ship. When he reached the bunks, his jaw dropped at what was resting on his bed.

"Hello, Santa," Kairi greeted. "I've been up all night hoping to see you."

Sora was speechless, only uttering a squeak at his girlfriend in pony form and what she was wearing. She was definitely fitting the holiday spirit: a red Santa cap on her head, mistletoe tied around her horn, a pink bow like those on presents around her neck, and on her legs, she wore red and green striped stockings that covered every inch of her limbs. If there was anything that confused him, it had to be Kairi's surprise outfit making her look more adorable than if she pulled this off as a human.

The pegasus finally swallowed the massive lump stuck in his throat, finding his voice again with a heavy blush on his cheeks. "K-Kairi...W-What is this?"

"My little surprise gift for you." Kairi climbed off the mattress and approached the stunned stallion. "I asked Rarity to help make the stockings. They're very snug." She slowly lifted a hoof and traced it against Sora's cheek, making him shudder at the incredibly smooth stocking over her hoof. "And silky smooth."

"...Kairi, you're killing me," he whimpered, unable to look away from her. "Why must you be adorable as a unicorn and torment me with cuteness?" His brain finally processed why she was wearing all this, his eyes widening in shock. "Oh no! Gift!? Aww man! I didn't get you anything, or even make you something! I was too busy with spreading Christmas to Ponyville, I completely forgot about-"

Kairi gently pressed her socked hoof to Sora's lips, shushing him before he could panic. "Sora, don't worry about it. I don't want you to go all out and get me something expensive, or even if you forgot to make something for me. Giving or receiving presents aren't what Christmas is about, remember? It's about being with family. Friends." The unicorn leaned closer, using her magic to pull down the fake beard on his face, and gave the pegasus a soft, deep kiss on the lips. Sora closed his eyes and kissed Kairi back, wrapping his hooves around her and pulling her closer. She soon pulled away, nuzzling her muzzle against his. "Lovers."

"...R-Right...Forgot about that." Kairi just shook her head and kissed Sora's nose, shivering slightly as she now felt how freezing cold the stallion was.

"Why are you as cold as ice?" she asked. "Did you roll around in ice before you finished playing Santa?"

"I was dirty climbing through the chimneys," Sora said. "I flew into a cloud to wash up since it's really late and I didn't want to wake anyone up and ask to use their shower."

"That explains it...Well, I guess the only way we can warm you up is either burning you with Fire magic...Or we can share body heat if you get out of those clothes." The moment she turned around and headed back to Sora's bed, Kairi heard him flailing around, tossing his Santa suit haphazardly across the floor. He tried to tackle her, but she caught him in her white aura, flinging him upside down on the mattress. He looked up at her with a silly grin on his face, poking the doofy pegasus in the nose. "Don't be so impatient, Sora."

"What? I just wanted to tackle hug you." He rolled over and scooched back to rest his head on the pillow, Kairi slowly crawling up to him, her sock covered hooves brushing along his skin with each tantalizing step. She laid down next to him, nuzzling his chest while intertwining their tails together. "Can you blame me for wanting to snuggle a pink unicorn that looks like a lifelike Christmas plushie?"

"Hmm...No. I would have done the same thing." Sora lazily wrapped his hooves around Kairi, letting out a yawn after feeling all the sugar from the sweets he munched on make him feel lethargic as he cuddled his girlfriend. "So, did you save any cookies, or did you, Donald, and Goofy eat them all?"

The next morning, the sun's morning rays shone down on the town, waking everypony in their homes. Many of the foals had woken up early on this Christmas Day, finding a present left by Santa Claus in their living rooms, finding the cookies and milk they left out for him were gone. They all eagerly opened their gifts and got what they asked Santa to bring them.

Inside Diamond Tiara's mansion, both her and Silver Spoon were still asleep, the pink filly drooling on the armrest of the couch with her camera still clutched in her forelegs. Silver was the first to wake up, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, squinting through her bleary vision to find her glasses. She felt her letter underneath her, a little disappointed to know that Santa Claus didn't really exist, grabbing her glasses from the coffee table. She looked down at it as soon as she could see, only to stare at the folded piece of paper in confusion.

Written on the outside was someone else's writing, and it read "To Silver Spoon: For your eyes only." She looked up at Diamond Tiara, still asleep, then back down at this letter to her. The gray filly unfolded it, an undeveloped photo from her friend's camera slipping out as she opened it. Curious about the photo first, she picked it up, only finding black images. She shook the photo a little to see what was on it, and as soon it was fully revealed, she gasped when she saw what looked like an old stallion wearing red and white with a white, fluffy beard, sitting in front of the couch with asleep next to him.

She rubbed her eyes again, wondering if she was still dreaming, but the picture didn't change. The stallion in the picture was Santa Claus. He came to Diamond's mansion and gave her a picture of the two of them, all while she was asleep. Silver Spoon looked at the letter again, reading what he wrote to her.

 _Silver Spoon,_

 _Thank you for being honest. I know you're not a bad filly, you just make some bad choices. Even though you were on my naughty list, I will let it slide. I understand you are afraid of losing your best friend, but you have to stand up to her if you feel that whatever you two do is wrong. If she does something you think is bad, don't follow her, even if you have to. If you two can change your ways, then I'm sure your classmates will see the difference, and you won't have to resort to being mean to get attention._

 _Have a Merry Christmas._

 _S. C._

Silver couldn't believe her eyes. Santa had responded to her letter, and gave her a picture of him, letting her behavior in the past slide after telling him why she was so mean. He believed her, even when he shouldn't after being on his naughty list. He really was real, and if he gave her this, then that meant Diamond Tiara has coal placed in her stocking hanging by the fireplace.

Hearing someone walking into the room, one of Diamond's servants, Silver Spoon quickly hid the photo in Santa's letter, hiding the folded paper underneath her body. The stallion was too busy looking over at the young mistress of the manor and her friend on the couch, along with the several empty bottles of soda, tripping over the pots and pans near the fireplace. The noise startled Diamond Tiara awake as she flailed around in her spooked daze.

"Intruder! I got him!" The pink filly quickly grabbed her camera and aimed it at the fireplace, but she held it the wrong way as she took a picture. The flashing light blinded Diamond, forcing her to drop the camera as she rubbed her sore eyes. "Ahh! Darn it! Where is he!? Where did-AHH!"

She slipped off the couch and fell to the floor, groaning in pain and tiredness, her face pressed against the expensive carpet in the room. The servant got up, looking down at the mess of kitchenware, picking them up to put away in the expansive kitchen.

"Miss Tiara, what were you and your friend doing last night?" he asked.

"None of your business," Diamond grumbled, picking herself up off the floor. Shaking off her daze, she ran up to the fireplace, yanking her stocking down from the fireplace. Coal rolled out from the hole, making the flabbergasted filly more angry. "I-I-I can't...WHAT!? Who the hay actually put coal in here!? There's no way! I was up all night! Nopony came in through the stupid chimney! There was no noise!"

"...Uhh, Di?" Silver Spoon tried to get her friend's attention, keeping her letter and picture hidden from both ponies' line of sight, but Diamond Tiara was too mad to listen. "...Never mind. I'm gonna head back home...I...need to do something."

The gray filly excused herself and left her best friend's mansion. With her small "gift" from Santa, she walked through the snowy path back to her house to put away the letter and picture. Even if no one else believed her, that Santa Claus really was real and he came to see her, she truly believed it. Silver would try to follow Santa's advice, but with how bossy Diamond Tiara could be, it was going to be difficult for her to stand up to her and help her change.


	36. Baby Cakes

Christmas had come and gone, as well as New Years, a new year for new goals and whatever surprises the future will throw at everyone. Winter was still around, snow still falling across Equestria, though not as much as the weather team tried to limit the amount of snowfall for Ponyville. Sora and Kairi walked along the snow covered roads to Sugarcube Corner, wanting to grab some breakfast for the day. Thankfully, there haven't been any Heartless attacks in the past few weeks, or any sign of Pete and Maleficent around to plot some way to take over Equestria.

The couple walked inside, but the bakery was pretty quiet, not a single customer in sight. "Huh. That's odd. No breakfast rush." Reaching the counter, Sora noticed no sign of the Cakes in the kitchen, or Pinkie Pie assisting them or running the shop for them. "And Pinkie's not here either."

"Hey, there's a note on the door," Kairi said, pointing at the closed door behind them.

"Why put a note on the inside of the door?" Sora asked as he and Kairi approached it. "'Sora and Kairi, come to the hospital immediately. Mrs. Cake is having a baby and we're all waiting to see the Cakes' baby!?' Mrs. Cake was pregnant!?"

"Baby ponies!?" Kairi squealed. "Let's go! Now!"

Without giving Sora a chance to respond, the pink unicorn grabbed him in her aura and carried him out of the bakery and toward the town's hospital. Kairi was unaware of her telekinesis dragging the stallion across the ground as they reached Ponyville General Hospital, running straight in while slamming Sora hard into the wall outside. Ignoring checking in as a guest, she headed to the maternity ward, where the other mares stood in the hall looking through the glass window in the nursery.

"Kairi, you got my message!" Pinkie said excitedly, only for her smile to falter as someone was missing. "Wait. Where's Sora?"

The door to the viewing hall opened, Sora walking up to them in a daze, his steps staggering as his eyes spun in his head. "Twinkle twinkle, little bat. How I wonder what you're at?" He fell to the ground, sprawled out on the sanitized flooring, sporting a few scuffs from being dragged by his overly excited girlfriend. Twilight and Kairi helped him back on his hooves, shaking his head roughly as he came back to his senses. "Is there any way I can find something to temporarily stop Kairi's magic before she abuses it and uses it to abuse me by accident? She hurts me more than the Heartless."

"Sorry, Sora," Kairi apologized, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Better?"

"A little, but I'm putting a leash on you." The pink unicorn grinned sheepishly with a blush, forgetting to keep control of herself over her inner child's wishes. They all looked back at the window, watching all the newborn foals inside, colts wrapped in blue blankets and fillies in pink. "So, how was it Mrs. Cake never mentioned she was pregnant? I know she was a little on the...chubby side, but I didn't know she had a baby on the way."

"Maybe it was a surprise," Twilight pondered. "I can't wait to see what Mr. and Mrs. Cakes' baby will be."

"Ooh! Ooh! Is it that one!?" Pinkie asked, pointing at a random baby. "Or maybe that one! That one? That one!? This one?"

Soon, Carrot Cake walked in as he stood in between a colt and filly foal. "Meet our son, Pound Cake." The proud father pulled back the comforter over the cream-white colt with a tuft of brown mane, the baby yawning and stretching out his tiny wings. "And, our daughter, Pumpkin Cake."

He pulled the comforter down from the pale yellow unicorn filly, a small tuft of orange mane sticking out from her pink blanket. The group on the other side were surprised to know the Cakes had twins, and they were both a pegasus and a unicorn. Pinkie somehow managed to get in the room with Carrot Cake through unknown means, highly excited to meet the Cake twins.

"Two babies means two times the fun!" the hyperactive mare shouted quietly. "Let's celebrate their birthdays since they were just born!"

Pinkie pulled out a party noise blower and was about to blow into it, only to be stopped by the nurse. "SHHH! The babies are trying to sleep."

"But I-" the nurse shushed her again, giving her a stern glare. The employee soon left to attend to some other patients, Pinkie slowly peeking over to see if she was gone. "...Happy happy birthday to you and you today-"

The nurse knew Pinkie well enough not to leave her be, grabbing the party mare and kicking her out of the nursery. "Wow. Twins. That's gonna be a handful and a half, huh, Kairi?" Sora didn't get an answer. He looked at the pink unicorn, seeing her eyes lighting up with stars twinkling in her pupils, her jaw dropped in a big smile as she stared at Pumpkin and Pound Cake. "Oh boy. Here we go again."

"They're so cute!" she squealed, pressing her face against the glass, trying to get a closer look. "I wanna hold them! I want all of them!"

Sighing, Sora grabbed Kairi and pulled her away from the window, her hooves flailing out to them to try and reach the babies on the other side. "You know, there's something that's bugging me. Mr. and Mrs. Cake are earth ponies, but their newborns are a pegasus and a unicorn. I'm not exactly good with science, but I know a little bit about genetics to know this doesn't make much sense."

"Well, that's easy," Carrot said. "My great-great-great-great grandfather was a unicorn, and Cuppy's great aunt's second cousin twice removed was a pegasus...That makes sense, right?"

The stallion's eyes darted left and right, somewhat unsure if he was even correct about the genetic makeup of his foals' DNA. That response had made the others somewhat uneasy, though Kairi and Pinkie didn't seem all that deterred.

"...I don't think it should," Sora said.

"Well, congratulations all the same, Carrot," Twilight said. "But be careful with unicorn foals. They can have magic surges that come up at any moment."

"And make sure you keep Pound Cake grounded," Rainbow added. "Newborn pegasus foals will start flying all over the place once he starts to use his wings."

"Time to blow out the candles!" Pinkie appeared back in the nursery again, holding out a cake with no candles on it. "It's easy, since you're zero years old, which means zero candles!"

The nurse grabbed Pinkie again and threw her out of the nursery for the second time. "Pinkie Pie, leave the hospital now before I have to issue you a restraining order for disrupting the babies when they shouldn't be disturbed."

"I just wanted to-" The disgruntled mare pointed her hoof out the door, not taking any of Pinkie's excuses.

Pinkie slumped out of the corridor and out of the hospital before she could get in more trouble. Unknown to the ponies inside, someone from outside the building spied on them through the window. The fat minotaur from another world, Pete, watched them, a wicked grin growing on his face as he chuckled to himself, forming a plan to easily get rid of Sora once and for all.

As the next month passed, a whole lot had happened. Strangely enough, it was the end of winter, where everyone in Ponyville participated in an event to clean up winter called Winter Wrap Up. It was an odd sort of event that all of Equestria does, since the weather was made by the ponies and cleared away by them as well. Each pony played their part, and Ponyville had a tradition where no magic would ever be used to clean winter up quickly, doing things the old fashioned way. Earth ponies all helped clear the snow out of the fields to plant seeds and grow food, unicorns, without using magic, help clear the snow in the town or wake up animals with Fluttershy, and pegasi were in charge of clearing away the snowy clouds for the sun to shine down and melt the snow and ice, and bring back the birds from their migration.

It was a complete mess when Twilight was too eager to help, being her first Winter Wrap Up where she can't use any magic whatsoever. However, any attempts to help the different groups ended with little to disastrous results: being a unicorn, she couldn't help with duties in the air, her attempt to make a bird's nest ended up in poor quality and made Rarity have a nervous breakdown trying to fix it, she crashed into the snow while trying to help Pinkie skate over the frozen lakes to make the ice melt easier, she got sprayed by skunks when trying to help wake the animals up with Fluttershy after getting spooked by snakes, and ended up ruining the earth ponies' work when she used magic to push a snow plow, causing an avalanche of snow to rush down over the soil and bring them back to square one. She felt awful for trying to help and gave up, too ashamed to show herself after ruining so much hard work.

She perked back up when she realized how disorganized every group was, where their attempts to do their jobs would end up delaying winter's clean up. Being the organized scholar that she was, she managed to fix all the issues and set up proper planning for spring to arrive on time. With everypony following her orders, winter was officially wrapped up and spring was here, and Twilight was appointed her own special vest as all the teams' head organizer. And she didn't have to use her magic to aid the other groups with their work, just on a list of what needs to be done and a quill to check them off.

Then, a few days after Winter Wrap Up, the school had a Family Appreciation Day, where the foals would bring a member of their family to explain anything about their jobs or something majorly historical in Equestria no one else knew of. During that time, at Sweet Apple Acres, Sora had learned about the oddest of crops that gave the Apples a lot of business with a fruit that only comes around on certain times of the year; Zap Apples. A very specifically routine type of apple that showed certain signs that tell when the apples are ready to be picked, even when the trees sprout up from out of nowhere. Once they were ripened, he helped Applejack and Big Macintosh pick as many of the rainbow colored apples as they could before they disappeared from their branches. An odd, magical fruit, but when made into Zap Apple jam, it was a delicious condiment for bread and toast.

Even though it was a pretty amazing few days, witnessing the signs and changes of the Zap Apple trees and having Filthy Rich buy a majority of the jam to sell in his own stores, Apple Bloom didn't seem to enjoy the event taking place at her school. She was next to have a member of her family come down to tell them what they do, but the only one available who wasn't too busy with the harvest was Granny Smith. The filly pestered her siblings to come, but they had to make sure they took care of the magical trees and pick the fruit when the time comes. Apple Bloom began to beg for Sora to come down instead, but he wasn't a member of the Apple Family, even if he was an honorary member. The teen could understand the young Apple was embarrassed by her grandmother, since family can do some pretty humiliating things to make their kin want to hide in a corner.

What really irritated him about Apple Bloom's evasion to bring Granny Smith to school was by one specific filly that hadn't learned her lesson after Christmas. Diamond Tiara teased Apple Bloom and even made fun of her grandmother because she was old and senile. He had enough of the spoiled brat's insults and making the young Apple sibling deter her grandmother from coming to the school, stopping the elder Apple from getting on a train to see a relative of hers from their "letter". After helping guide Granny Smith to the school, he stayed behind, keeping Apple Bloom in her seat and kept Diamond Tiara quiet before she said something she'll regret.

Sora had expected Granny Smith to talk about what her family does on the farm, but instead, she talked about a little history lesson on the founding of Ponyville. It turned out that, when she was a young mare, her family had actually founded the town nearly a century ago, her parents and relatives settling down in the area after requesting for land to grow their crops from Celestia herself. And, along with Ponyville's creation, Granny Smith had also discovered the Zap Apples from the Everfree Forest, being the first pony to discover the signs and, in the strangest of ways to make the jam using said apples, prepared making the jam to make it taste perfect. And in an ironic twist of fate, without the elder Apple selling her jam to Diamond Tiara's great grandfather, Stinking Rich, her family's chain of supermarkets would have never been made and she wouldn't be the rich brat she was today.

Even after hearing about Ponyville's history and the Apple family's legacy in creating the town, Zap Apple jam, and helping create Barnyard Bargains, Diamond Tiara still had the gall to make fun of Granny Smith. Sora was lucky Apple Bloom stepped up and defended her grandmother before he said something. Filthy Rich was told about how his own daughter had insulted his business partners' senior founder, giving her a proper punishment on the farm; making Diamond wear a bunny suit and force her to help the other students willingly bouncing over watering cans while singing their ABCs, hoping it would teach her humility of her heritage and respecting her elders and classmates. Sadly, it didn't work, but it was a bit of comeuppance for the spoiled filly for making fun of a founder and the genius old mare behind her own family's successes.

Today, Sora headed down to Sugarcube Corner for a small snack. Since Kairi, Donald, and Goofy had to go back to do their jobs, the teen was by himself in Equestria for a little while. As he walked into the bakery, he could hear the sound of two one-month-old foals giggling as they played with Pinkie Pie. The pink mare was busy playing peek-a-boo with the twins, popping out of the doorway of the Cakes' stock room as the parents were busy preparing some orders. As soon as he was in their peripheral vision, Pumpkin and Pound ran up to Sora excitedly, wanting him to pick them up as they craved their unrelated uncle's attention.

"Where's Pinkie Pie? Here I-" Pinkie froze when her little friends were clambering over Sora, ignoring the mare who was entertaining them. "Hey! That's my job to play with the babies!"

"Sorry, Pinkie, but these two really seem to take a liking to me." The teen picked up Pumpkin, the little unicorn foal nuzzling him affectionately. "And I think Pumpkin likes me a lot more than Pound does." To prove his point, the pegasus colt slammed a forehoof hard against one of Sora's back legs, the hit actually quite painful as he yelped, feeling his leg go limp. "Urgh! Little guy sure loves to hit things...and he hurts."

Pound was about to hit Sora again, but he avoided the strong colt's hoof. Pinkie scooped up the little pegasus and blew raspberries in his belly, sending him in a fit of giggles and weakly flailing hooves trying to flee from the endless tickle torture. Cup Cake peeked her head out from the doorway, glad to have Pinkie and Sora take the time to watch her foals for her and her husband whenever they had important work to do.

"Does anypony need a diaper changing?" she asked.

"I don't think so." As soon as Sora replied, the moment he breathed through his nose, he regretted doing so. He pupils shrunk as his face contorted with disgust, the source of the disgusting smell coming from the little unicorn in his hooves. "Bleck! Scratch that! Pumpkin needs one!"

"EWW! And Pound Cake!" Pinkie exclaimed, keeping the colt far away from her in her forehooves. "What have your mommy and daddy been feeding you?"

"I got them, honey-bun!" Carrot called out, walking out of the storeroom with a couple fresh diapers, some wipes, and some talcum powder.

The earth pony father picked up his son and daughter and placed them down on the changing table, giving the twins a diaper change. Sora watched Carrot Cake, almost losing his lunch as he watched the stallion taking off their dirty diapers with his mouth, and he didn't even bat an eye. If the teen was able to give out medals, he would definitely hold a banquet for the baker and give him an award that read "Best Dad of the Century" for changing two diapers with his mouth. After discarding the old diapers in the trash, Carrot sprinkled some talcum powder on the foals' behinds, then put them in a fresh diaper.

"...Wow...That was gross, Mr. Cake," Sora commented, shuddering at the thought of ever doing that if he ever foalsat for them, or if he had kids of his own. He was lucky he had hands, and even changing a messy diaper with his old appendages still seemed gross. Thankfully, his train of thought was interrupted by a couple rumbling tummies from the twins. "And it sounds like feeding time."

"But I already had a big breakfast," Pinkie said, making Sora facehoof.

Cup Cake came out with a couple bottles of formula, tossing them over to Pound and Pumpkin, both foals catching the bottles in their mouths and suckled their lunch greedily. They must have been really hungry, downing their bottles within minutes. After eating their fill, a little too much, they began to make strange faces from the gas built up in their little stomachs. Pinkie began making dumb faces, unaware of the fact the twins had upset bellies and needed to be burped.

"Pinkie, seriously?" Sora questioned the random mare. "I don't know much about babies, but I know they need to be burped after eating."

"They can't do that on their own?" Pinkie asked.

"No." The teen picked up Pumpkin and Pound Cake and lifted them over his shoulders, taking care of the babies burping while the parents were busy with their work. He gave them some light pats on the back until he heard two loud burps from the twins, Pumpkin's a lot louder than her twin brother's. "Ooh. Those were good ones."

Pumpkin and Pound began crawling over Sora again, no longer bothered by the gas bubbles they couldn't let out on their own and continued playing. The unicorn filly climbed onto the stallion's neck and clamped her mouth down on his ear, making him flinch as she began gnawing on it with her toothless maw as if she was teething. He gently tugged her off, wincing from the baby slobber, then yelping as he felt Pound punch one of his legs again.

"Pound Cake, no pounding things or ponies!" Cup Cake scolded, dragging the heavy hitting infant away from Sora. "That's not nice."

"Or putting things in your mouth, Pumpkin," Carrot said, taking the filly from Sora.

"Yeah! Only food goes in your mouth!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Or if you're carrying something, but that's only if you're an earth pony."

"Oh no!" the blue mare said. "I completely forgot about the catering order we have to deliver for a banquet today!"

"That's today!?" Carrot asked. "Oh gosh. Because of the twins, we've been so busy taking care of them that it slipped our minds! We need to find a foalsitter!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! I'll do it!" Pinkie volunteered.

The couple stared at Pinkie with worried gazes. They knew Pinkie Pie was good at keeping their twins occupied while they worked, but with how random she is, they didn't think she was responsible enough to watch them by herself for a whole day. There was no telling what she could do, and it scared them to death to imagine what could result leaving their foals alone with a mare who acts like a filly.

The Cakes turned the heads to Sora, playing with the twins as they managed to squirm out of their hooves. Though the teen was not as silly as Pinkie was, he had a bit of a goofy streak, especially with his odd looking friends that come by Sugarcube Corner with him. But unlike their employee, he seemed more mature than he looked, hearing how he was able to stop Discord and these strange black creatures they heard about. They looked back at Pinkie, highly eager to watch Pumpkin and Pound, then back to Sora.

"...Uhh, Sora?" Carrot called out, the teen looking up as he carried both foals on his back. "Are you by any chance busy today?"

"No. I've already done my workload at Sweet Apple Acres, and I don't have anything else to do," he said.

"Can you watch the twins for us until we get back this evening?" Cup Cake asked, Pinkie's grin melting to a frown as her employers were asking Sora to watch the babies.

"Hmm...Well..." He turned his head to look at the babies. Pumpkin was giving him a pleading look with her blue eyes, begging him to stay with a heart-wrenching whimper, while Pound only leered at his twin in annoyance. "...Sure. I'll be glad to watch them."

"Thank you, dearie!" Cup Cake thanked, the couple disappearing into the stockroom faster than Pinkie at a buffet of endless sweets. She came back with a schedule for the twins while Mr. Cake carried out the cake they had pre-made for the banquet they needed to deliver it to. "Now, here's the schedule on when to feed them, when they need to take their naps, everything."

Sora took the list and unfurled it, which was a lot longer than it seemed. "Wow. That's a tight schedule. Never fear, Mrs. Cake. I've dealt with far worse things than taking care of babies. Consider your twins safe in my hands...er, hooves."

"Hey, why can't I do it?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie Pie, taking care of a baby is a big responsibility," the mother explained. "You can't just play with them. They need to be fed, cleaned, watched over. It's a lot of hard work and...well, don't take this personally dear, but...Sora's a bit more mature than you are."

"I am too mature!" Pinkie shouted. "In fact, since there are two babies, I can take care of one, and Sora can take care of the other!"

Mrs. Cake was about to retort, only to have Sora yelp again as Pound struck his back with one of his hooves. "OW!...Actually, I think I may need some help. Pound doesn't seem to like me all that much." Another pound, this time on one of his wings. "AHH! Bad Pound Cake! No hitting!"

"See, even Sora agrees with me on this! It would be perfect!" Pinkie ran up to Sora and snatched Pound off the teen's back before the colt could give him another potential bruise. The little pegasus seemed to like Pinkie more, quickly crawling up and riding on her back. "Two responsible ponies, taking care of two foals! We'd be like second parents to Pound and Pumpkin!"

"Pinkie, we're just babysitting," Sora said. "I want you to help because I know these two are going to be hard to handle on my own, and I know when I'm in over my head with anything."

"...Well, ok." The Cakes soon headed out to deliver the order. "Take care of our little gingersnaps!"

"We got this in the bag, Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie called out as the couple left. "They don't call me Pinkamena 'Responsibility' Diane Pie for nothing!"

"Since when did you have a second middle name?" the Keyblade wielder asked. With the parents gone to do their jobs, it was time for Sora and Pinkie to begin foalsitting the Cake Twins. They turned to look at the babies, looking confused as their mommy and daddy had left. "Ok! So, who's ready for a fun afternoon with Auntie Pinkie and Uncle Sora!?" A moment later, the foals began crying, already missing their parents. "...No one, apparently."

"I got an idea!" Pinkie quickly ran over to the swinging shutter doors. "Where's Pinkie Pie!? Where's Pinkie Pie!?" Her attempts to play peek-a-boo with the twins didn't work as they continued crying. "That always works! Why isn't it working!?"

"They miss their parents," Sora said, scooping both foals in his forelegs, bouncing them up and down a little to get them to calm down. "You can't just expect them to forget about having them gone for a short while."

"...Ohhhhh...That makes perfect sense!" Pinkie disappeared into the stockroom, leaving Sora alone to deal with the twins. She came back a moment later, and as the teen looked at her, his jaw dropped in utter shock. "Hello, Poundy and Pumpkin! Mommy's back!"

Pinkie Pie had somehow managed to dye her coat blue and change her hairstyle to look like a clone of Cup Cake, only younger and not as plump as the baker. She even had a picture of the mare's cutie mark taped over her own, wearing a matching pink apron the elder mare wore. The twins stopped crying, but they only stared at Pinkie in confusion.

"...Pinkie...what are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, duh! I'm Mrs. Cake! If I pretend to be her, then maybe they'll stop crying! And it worked!" Unfortunately, it didn't work for long as they began crying again, highly confused and upset.

"For goodness sake, Pinkie. Clean yourself off before you confuse them!" While Sora tried to get the twins to stop crying, again, Pinkie disappeared and reappeared, now out of her Mrs. Cake cosplay.

"I got another idea!" She disappeared again, all the lights somehow turning off around them. A spotlight shone down on a stage that appeared out of nowhere, Sora and the babies sitting at a small table, Pinkie walking out behind the curtains with a broom, holding it out like it was a microphone. "Hello, ladies and germs, so glad you could all be here tonight!? Where are you from!?"

"Oh for the love of Kingdom Hearts," Sora muttered.

"You know, I used to have an ant farm, but I had to get rid of it...because I couldn't find tractors that small!" Pinkie zoomed over to a drum set, making a rim shot to emphasize the terribly made joke. Pumpkin and Pound weren't laughing, and neither was Sora, all three of them staring at the pink mare as she slipped back in the spotlight. "Get it?" She waited for a response, but only received silence. "...So, the other day, I spilled spot remover on my dog, and now I can't find him!"

Another riff, with no laughter. The twins began crying again, Pinkie starting to sweat as her stand-up routine was failing.

"Pinkie, they're a month old. They don't understand what your jokes are supposed to be," Sora said, rubbing the colt and filly's backs to calm them down. "And those are the worst jokes I've ever heard in my life."

"I worked hard on that routine," Pinkie mumbled. "But don't worry! I got a doozy of a show stopper that everypony will love!"

She disappeared behind the curtains again. Soon, music began playing, stopping the foals' crying, and Pinkie popped her head out, wearing a pig snout over her nose and began bouncing around while singing along with the tune.

 _(Pinkie Pie)_  
 _First you jiggle your tail! Oink oink oink!_  
 _Then you wriggle your snout! Oink oink oink!_  
 _Then you wiggle your rump! Oink oink oink!_  
 _Then shout it out! Oink oink oink!_

She kept singing the same lyrics repeatedly, but her "Piggy Pie" song only seemed to make things worse. Looking down at the twins, Sora could see them looking up at him, scared out of their minds at the strangely giant pig bouncing around, singing, and being crazy.

"Yeah. I'm scared, too." The Cake Twins cried again, making Sora want to cry out in exasperation over Pinkie's failed attempts to make the babies feel better. She sang faster to try to make it more comically, but her bouncing slipped up as she flew off the stage and rolled into the nearby cupboard. The impact caused a bag of flour to fall and blow up on her, turning Pinkie Pie into Whitey Pie. Seeing her covered in flour made the twins giggle, clapping their hooves together at the messy mare. "Well, that got them to stop crying."

"See?" Pinkie said, her eyes spinning. "I can do this foalsitting stuff, no problem."

It turned out to be a bigger problem for Pinkie to deal with the foals than she expected. After the twins had calmed down, it was time for Pumpkin and Pound's mid afternoon snack, Sora setting the two in their high chairs while Pinkie got their food. Pumpkin was just about to go for her bowl of orange much, but instead reached down to the tablecloth and began nibbling on it. Sora gently tugged the cloth out of her mouth, which made her start crying, and Pound joined in too after slamming his hooves on the little table, tossing his bowl up and splattering his food over his head. They had to resort to using the flour spilling gag to make them laugh, only it was Sora that became the victim instead.

Then came bath time, and the rambunctious little foals began playing hide and seek from the foalsitters after slipping out of their diapers. Sora managed to snatch the two up and place them in the tub of warm water and bubbles. At least they were a little bit calmer, playing with the bubbles while the pegasus and earth pony washed them, only to begin crying again when a big bubble popped on Pumpkin's horn. Pound ended up smacking the faucet of the tub, splattering water over the two older ponies. Pinkie thought it would be a good idea to smack Sora with another bag of flour again, but he tried to stop her from unleashing the baking ingredient from pouring all over him. They both ended up getting covered in flour after ripping the bag, the water soaking them being absorbed and turning them into hilarious muck ponies, which the twins enjoyed much to their displeasure.

After Pumpkin and Pound Cake were fully cleaned up, Sora and Pinkie put the foals in a fresh diaper and put them in their cribs for their nap. With all the excitement they had, they fell asleep pretty quickly as they clutched their favorite toys, Pumpkin chewing on a stuffed chicken's head. With the little bit of peace and quiet, the baby sitters headed downstairs to clean up the mess they had made, especially all of the flour they wasted. The door to the twins' room was shut quietly, leaving the babies in a peaceful slumber.

That peace was momentarily ruined as the window to the room slowly opened up by a red and blue gloved hand. With the window opened all the way, Pete poked his head in, finding no sign of Sora or Pinkie anywhere. Chuckling quietly, he slipped inside, able to fit through despite his fat body, tip-hooving over to the sleeping infants.

"Aww. Ain't that cute? They're fast asleep," he whispered to himself. "And they're the perfect age to begin molding into my new little troublemakers. Maleficent will be glad to have some new servants, and they can grow up and embrace the darkness. That, and I'll use them to get to that brat, Sora."

The overweight minotaur gently scooped up Pumpkin and Pound Cake, carrying them in one arm and escaped out of the window he came out from. Being careful not to wake the twins up, he climbed back down to ground level and snuck away from the bakery, heading straight toward the Everfree Forest and in the line of sight of one of the ground floor windows of the building.

Inside, Sora and Pinkie had just finished cleaning up the bakery and kitchen, both ponies breathing a sigh of relief. "Now do you see how hectic it is to be responsible, Pinkie?"

"Yeah. Maybe the Cakes were right in leaving you in charge," Pinkie said. "Though, without either of us helping each other, it would have probably been a lot more difficult." Sora nodded his head in agreement. As Pinkie looked out the window, she spotted Pete in the distance, finding the strange minotaur odd from his clothing to his non-bovine head. "Hey. That's a weird looking minotaur. He looks like he has cat ears, and some kind of red and blue outfit. And he's fat."

"Weird looking minotaur?" Sora looked out the same window, spotting Pete as he looked over at the bakery with a smug grin on his face. "That's Pete! What's he doing out in Ponyville!?"

"A friend?" Pinkie asked.

"Far from that. He's been causing Donald, Goofy, and I a lot of problems, working with Maleficent." Before he saw the henchman turn back around to continue walking down the path, he spotted a familiar small tuft of orange mane poking over his arm. "What the heck is he holding?" Sora soon began to fear the worst, looking up to the twins' room in a panic. "Oh no. He didn't!" The teen flew up to the second floor and barged into the baby Cakes' room, no sign of them in their cribs. The window was wide open, the stallion looking out to see Pete begin to disappear in the distance toward the Everfree Forest. "He did... Dang it, Pete!"

(Rowdy Rumble)

He ran back down the stairs, barging through the door and chased after the minotaur, Pinkie following after him. "Sora, what's wrong!? Heartless!?"

"Pete kidnapped the twins!" he said, growing angry at the despicably evil deed Pete had done.

"WHAT!?" Pinkie began growling like a wolf, feeling just as mad as Sora. "GET THAT FAT BABY STEALER!"

While chasing Pete down, he had Heartless come out and attack them, forcing Pinkie to stay behind Sora so he could take care of them. Along with Shadows, there were blue canine Heartless with red spiked collars wrapped around their bodies, named Rabid Dogs, and air horn Heartless known as Crescendos, using their musical magic to call more Rabid Dogs or heal them from any injuries they sustained. Sora quickly dealt with the distraction, both ponies continuing their pursuit, entering the Everfree Forest.

Pete could hear Sora and Pinkie behind him, smirking as he had them right where he wanted him. He ran out to an empty, open area in the dangerous forest, stopping directly in the center of the clearing. With nowhere to go, the Keyblade wielder leered at the henchman with Pinkie, the mare ready to pounce on him and beat him into a bloody pulp.

"Give back those kids, Pete!" Sora exclaimed, aiming his Keyblade at the minotaur. "You can't run away forever!"

"Hey, quiet, twerp," Pete said. "The kiddies are still sleeping. You make so much noise and they'll get cranky." Pumpkin and Pound Cake stirred in Pete's arm, waking up from their small nap. "Uh oh. Too late."

"Kidnapping kids just to lure me out? That's a low blow, you sick tub of lard!" The evil cat in a minotaur's body just laughed, further angering the teen.

"Hang on, Pound and Pumpkin! Auntie Pinkie Pie will save you!" Pinkie ran toward Pete, intending to trample him and save the twins before he could hurt them.

Pete brought a free hand to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle, summoning more Rabid Dogs around him, causing Pinkie to skid to a halt. Sora was about to run in and deal with them, but quickly stopped when he saw the minotaur take the baby Cakes in his hands, holding them over the Heartless, the dark canines barking and jumping to try and get at the free meals.

"Not another step, you two, or else the little ones are gonna be newborn Heartless." Sora growled, forced to stand down and lower his Keyblade.

"You're really sick, you know that?" Sora glowered.

"Hey, when you gotta do something to get what you want, you do anything." Pumpkin and Pound Cake were curious about the blue doggies bouncing up to reach them, unaware of the danger they were in. "But I ain't no monster. Who would want to hurt cute little babies? Not I. But...I'm willing to make a wager for their safety."

"What do you want, Pete? You and Maleficent taking over Equestria?" Sora asked, dismissing his Keyblade, not wanting the twins to get hurt.

"That'll happen in due time," Pete said, the Rabid Dogs stopping their jumping as they looked at Sora. "But in exchange for these little ponies, I want you to surrender...and lose your heart to the Heartless."

Pinkie Pie gasped in shock. "That's evil! Sora will never do that! He gave up his heart once already, and he's not going to-"

"Fine, then." The earth pony blanched as she turned to look at Sora. She couldn't believe he was agreeing to sacrifice himself just to save the twins, knowing he could easily take Pete on. "And leave Pinkie Pie alone too. You just want me...So, go ahead..."

"Heheheheh! Good." The Rabid Dogs all charged at Sora, knocking the stallion over as they dogpiled him. Pinkie gasped in horror, unable to help as she backed away from the Heartless. "And don't worry! I'll stay true to my word! Until your heart comes out and gets swallowed by darkness."

Underneath all the Rabid Dogs, Sora was being constantly bitten by the Heartless as they slowly drained away his health, hoping someone would come and help. Pinkie Pie was too distracted by the horde of blue canines to try to fight back against Pete, unsure of what kind of magic he might have. Pumpkin and Pound watched as one of their foalsitters was being attacked by all the strange dogs, not wanting to lose the silly stallion to the tubby minotaur that was holding them.

Pumpkin was the first to act, scrunching her face as her tiny horn began to glow blue, using her magic for the first time. Her aura grabbed a tall branch near one of the many trees, levitating it over the unsuspecting henchman's head. She looked over at her twin, Pound nodding his head as if they telegraphed their plan in their slowly developing brains. The pegasus colt began flapping his wings hard, pulling Pete's arm with incredible strength for being so young.

"Ahh! Hey! What are you doing, you little-" Pumpkin slammed the tree branch down hard on the minotaur's head, giving him a nice sized bump on the noggin. "OW! Why you little-WHOA!?"

Pete made the mistake of putting his attention on the filly, now being dragged across the ground by Pound Cake as he flew low to the ground toward Pinkie. He dropped Pumpkin by mistake, but the baby unicorn caught herself with her own telekinesis, levitating her body and flew after her brother. Pinkie heard Pete's grunting, watching the Cake Twins dragging him along the ground and smacking him hard in the face with a tree branch.

"Holy guacamole," Pinkie said in surprise as the one-month-old infants were beating Pete up, and bringing him straight for her. After another hard whack in the head by the branch, Pete let go of Pound Cake, receiving a very painful pound of his hooves on his hand, the minotaur screaming in pain as the entire forest could hear the bones crack in his digits. Pumpkin and her brother flew to Pinkie, clutching her tightly, now safe in the hooves of their silly aunt. "Sora! Fight back! I got the twins now!"

"G-Good!" Sora summoned his Keyblade, deciding to use his Drive Forms to deal with the large horde of Rabid Dogs piled on him.

His clothes glowed as a shockwave of light shot out from him, scattering the Heartless around him. After he had turned into his Anti Form a couple months ago, his chances of turning into it again were greatly lowered, so it was safe for him to use them a few times. As the light around him dimmed down, his black clothes had changed to the same style as his old attire a couple years back, his jacket red, white, and black, but no second Keyblade appeared. He stood on his hind legs and widened his stance, holding his weapon in both hooves as he eyed the Heartless and Pete, the minotaur getting back on his feet, though his right hand was useless.

"Those little brats." He looked over at Sora, his jaw dropping at the Drive Form the teen had taken, transforming instantly healing his injuries. "Oh no."

"Oh yes. You're gonna get it, Pete!" Sora began using Strike Raid in his Limit Form, throwing his Keyblade at the minotaur.

Pete began running away, avoiding each fling the Keyblade wielder made, his weapon returning back to him in a flash of light after it got too far away. Even though he kept missing, he didn't care, still holding a few more tricks up this form's sleeve. He heard Pinkie shriek as the Rabid Dogs surrounded the mare and baby twins, quickly rushing in and using Ragnarok on one of them that leapt up in the air. He slashed at it repeatedly, then as he backed away in the air, red light built up at the end of his Keyblade, unleashing a hail of energy beams that homed in on the surrounding Heartless, blowing them to black dust and releasing their hearts.

As soon as he landed, he unleashed his next skill Sonic Blade, thrusting his Keyblade forward and speeding off in one direction, aiming at the cluster of Rabid Dogs and destroying them in quick succession. Pumpkin and Pound cheered as they watched Sora fly past them and kill the bad dogs that tried to hurt him. Pinkie, on the other hoof, watched in awe at the new Drive Form the stallion was in and all the cool moves he made. After one final thrust, he destroyed the last of the Heartless, turning his sights on Pete.

"Uh oh. Uhh, mercy?" he begged.

"...How about no?" Sora rushed at the minotaur, Pete prematurely casting his temporary invulnerability barrier on himself. The teen waited for the shield disappear before he unleashed his last ability used in his Limit Form. "Ars Arcanum!"

Moving swiftly, the Keyblade wielder smacked Pete around in an dangerous combo attack, making him unable to break free with his quick and powerful strikes. After dazing the fat minotaur, Sora slammed his Keyblade down hard, smacking Pete's face into the ground, the force of the impact bouncing him up in the air from the finishing blow of the teen's Ars Arcanum. He bucked Pete hard in the face, sending the evil follower of Maleficent soaring through the thick foliage.

With no way of being able to tell if he was still out there or if he fled, Sora reverted back to normal now that the threat was gone and Pete was dealt with. For now. He turned back to Pinkie, getting tackled by Pound and Pumpkin Cake as they babbled excitedly, wrapping their tiny hooves around his neck as best as they could.

"That was cutting it close," Sora said, sighing in relief knowing the twins were safe and sound. "Pinkie, how did you deal with Pete?"

"...I...didn't. It was Pound and Pumpkin. They were the ones who beat him up." The teen looked down at the infants, finding it hard to believe the babies actually gave Pete those scuffs, bruises, lumps on his head, and a broken hand.

He noticed Pound flapping his tiny wings, hovering a good height for his size, and Pumpkin using her magic to fly around. "...Huh. I guess I got help from some unexpected little saviors." He gave the twins a pat on the head, grabbing them in his forelegs. "I think we've all had a little too much excitement for one day. Let's get you two back home before your parents find us having a field day in the Everfree Forest."

The sitters made their way out of the dangerous forest and headed back to Sugarcube Corner with the twins. Once they got inside, the babies needed a diaper change, and another bath. They reeked of Pete's disgusting scent, not wanting to let Cup and Carrot Cake to smell a fat minotaur lingering on their babies' bodies. After getting cleaned up, again, fed their bottles of formula, the little pegasus and unicorn were exhausted and sleepy, Sora and Pinkie laying the twins down in their cribs to let them sleep.

As the sun was about to set, the Cakes arrived back home, the couple surprised to see their bakery was spotless. "Oh my. Look at how clean everything is."

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Sora greeted, both he and Pinkie coming down the steps. "The twins are in their cribs sleeping. You will never believe the day we had."

"I hope they weren't too much trouble, were they?" Cup Cake asked as she walked upstairs to check on their foals.

"It was a rocky start, but boy have I learned a little more about responsibility," Pinkie said. "As fun as it is to play with foals, it's a lot of hard work taking care of them. If Sora or I took care of them alone, we would have probably gone loco in the cocoa."

"...That's...quite mature of you to say, Pinkie," Carrot complimented, both bakers having doubted Pinkie Pie too much. "So, do you think you two can be our permanent babysitters when we need you?"

Pinkie was unsure at first, not sure if they could handle another crazy day like today. They thankfully withheld what happened earlier when Pete tried to kidnap them, but the earliest part of the day watching them was a bit of a struggle, especially with all the bags of flour the two wasted to make the twins laugh. From behind the small crack in the door to Pound and Pumpkin's room, the couple and sitters heard the foals mumbling in their sleep.

"Pinkie..." Pound said, the pegasus colt saying his first words.

"Sowa..." Pumpkin said, both twins actually beginning to talk.

Just hearing the twins saying their names, calling out to them in their sleep, warmed Sora's and Pinkie's hearts. "Awwwww...Who can say no after hearing that?" Pinkie nodded as the teen pulled his friend into a hug. "Sora and Pinkie, the dynamic babysitting duo, will accept this offer."

"Yes indeedily," Pinkie agreed.

Out in Maleficent's homeworld, the Enchanted Domain, the witch sat in her throne in the ruined castle she dwelled in many years ago. Since the loss of her old castle in Radiant Garden, once known as Hollow Bastion, and constantly traveling around for a new castle to rule over, she had no choice but to come back to her old home to regroup. She was busy plotting a way to take over Equestria, a perfect land to easily take over, but with Sora residing there now, it was going to be a lot more complicated than she imagined.

She began to hear grunts entering her throne room, finding Pete in a gravely injured state, her loyal minion collapsing to the ground as he saluted to her. "...What happened to you?"

"Ugh..." He lifted up his head, on the verge of passing out. "Babies...They're...evil..."

Pete smacked his face to the hard stone floor, passing out from exhaustion. "...Imbecile," Maleficent sighed, rubbing her forehead as she began to feel a migraine. "Why am I always surrounded by morons?"


	37. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000

It was very early in the morning, the sun not scheduled to rise within another hour. Down on Sweet Apple Acres, Sora laid in his bed in the guest room, having an enjoyable dream involving him and Kairi having their date on Destiny Island, the two finally sharing a paopu fruit as they sat together, watching the sun set. His love was still away doing her part as a Keyblade Master, protecting any worlds from the Heartless. As much as he would love to join her, he couldn't leave for a couple reasons. One of them was the fact that he had to obey Master Yen Sid's orders, not wanting to disobey him and risk having his Keyblade taken away, if the old wizard was able to do so. The other was more because of how vulnerable Equestria was. Without someone staying in the world, darkness could easily swallow it, and having Maleficent and Pete show up in this world made it more important to stay and keep everyone safe.

The teen rolled over in his bed, mumbling in his sleep as his dream began to get a little more romantic. "Mmmm...That's a nice swimsuit you're wearing, Kairi. How'd you put that on so quickly?"

The door to his room opened, Apple Bloom, quietly sneaking in with a couple pot lids. She heard Sora muttering in his dream, giggling silently as he kept talking in his sleep. The filly reached the edge of the bed, holding the lids in her hooves and took in a deep breath.

"Wakey wakey, Sora! Cider Season's here!" Apple Bloom shouted, slamming the lids together, making a loud clanking sound.

"AHH!" The teen was woken out of the best dream he had ever had, flailing out of his bed and landing on his head. Sora squinted his eyes tiredly, his ears ringing with the headache from smacking his head on the wooden floor. He saw Apple Bloom, giving him a beaming grin, his living, mobile alarm clock going off a few hours too early. He poked the filly's muzzle with his hoof repeatedly, making her giggle. "Snooze button. Why you no work?"

"Sora, ya gotta get up! It's Cider Season!" Apple Bloom yelled, slamming the pot lids together.

"Mrf...Cider Season?" Sora asked, falling over to his side, slowly getting up on his hooves. "What's 'Cider Season'?"

"Applejack can tell ya downstairs! Big Mac's got the press all ready and Granny Smith's already got all the good apples set for makin' the best cider all of Equestria will ever taste!" The stallion quickly picked up the filly before she could bang the lids again.

"Please don't bang those again," he said. "I'm already awake. And you're a bad at being one of those windup monkey dolls with the cymbals they clack together."

"Ah was?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah. But you're a lot more cuter than those freaky things." Sora began swinging the filly around while screeching like a chimp.

"Ah ain't a monkey! Ah'm a pony!" she said with a giggle as she was swung around.

"What's the difference?" After taking the time messing with Apple Bloom to wake himself up a little, Sora lowered her back to the floor and followed after the filly to meet up with the rest of the family. Heading outside to an empty patch in the orchard, finding a rolling press squishing apples underneath the grinding wheel, Big Macintosh running on the treadmill that powered the press. While the cider being made poured out into the wooden barrels to store the liquid, Applejack switched the barrels around after each one was filled, at least a dozen barrels were filled with the apple cider. "Hey, Applejack."

"Mornin', Sora," the farm mare said. "Hope ya weren't plannin' on sleepin' in this week. Cider Season's here."

"So, Cider Season is...selling apple cider?" Sora asked, eyeing the dozen full barrels stacked like a pyramid next to them.

"Our special brew of apple cider. Most of our profits every year comes from this season, aside from the Zap Apples." Applejack grabbed a mug and poured some cider into it from the cider press. She gave the pegasus the frothy mug, the teen looking at the brownish liquid questionably. "Go on and try a sip. It's the best darn cider y'all will ever taste."

"...Well...Ok, then." Sora shrugged his shoulders, trusting Applejack and took a small sip. The moment the cider hit his taste buds, his eyes widened at the surprisingly delicious taste. He slowly downed the mug, savoring the apple scented beverage until there was not a single drop left. "Wow! This is delicious! I can see why you sell this stuff once every year. I bet ponies would kill just to grab a barrel full of this stuff."

"Actually, Sora, we don't sell the barrels," Apple Bloom said. "Ponies actually buy a mug, all of them linin' up at a stand we set up down by the road to taste it."

"Plus, with how delicious it is, everypony all over Equestria wants at least one mug. Sadly, we don't really have enough every year, and many ponies go home without even tasting it at least once for the whole week." Applejack finished filling up the last barrel for the first day of Cider Season, stacking the barrel with the others. "Kinda doesn't help that the first batch for the last few years are mostly taken by Pinkie Pie. She buys almost three dozen mugs."

"Then why don't you make more than just this much?" Sora asked. "It can't be that hard to make enough for thousands of ponies."

"Are ya plum crazy!?" Granny Smith yelled, appearing behind the press with a rotten apple in her hoof. "Our famous cider for Cider Season is made with care and quality! One bad apple in the bunch will make the whole batch taste bad! As much as we want to serve everypony, it's better to have less of somethin' with good taste than a lot of somethin' that tastes like toilet water marinated with mud."

"...So, I drank mud?" Sora asked jokingly, earning a stern glare from the entire family. "...Ok, I get it. Quality over quantity. Though, if we're going to get most of the populace coming here to try this cider, Pinkie is being limited to one mug if she's in the line. She's not going to hog a full barrel to herself...or five. However many barrels three dozen mugs make up."

Sora helped Applejack and Big Macintosh carry the barrels of cider over to the stand set up near the road outside of the orchard. As they reached the road, they all stared in surprise, the path lined up for at least a mile, tents set up at the start of the line. Some ponies seemed really desperate to camp out the previous night, the Apple family's cider starting to sound more like an addictive drink than a tasty beverage to die for. While they set the barrels they were able to carry down, Rainbow Dash flew in, her jaw dropped in utter shock at the massive line.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Rainbow shouted. "I woke up early to try to get in line first, and everypony else thought about CAMPING in front of the stand!?"

Coming out from the first tent, along with a few balloons, was Pinkie Pie, her frizzy mane more frazzled from bed head. "Hi, guys! Beautiful before sunrise this morning, huh!?"

"Pinkie!?" Rainbow landed before the pink mare, growing frustrated. "You're at the front of the line!? AGAIN!?"

"Well, I couldn't wait to taste this year's yummy cider. So, I had this great idea to have a little camping party! It was a fun night last night, Dashie! You should have joined us!" The irritated pegasus mare looked like she was about to blow up, her face turning from blue to red. "I am ready to taste me some cider!"

"Sorry, Pinkie, but your binge drinking over the cider ends now," Sora said, making Pinkie's jaw hit the ground in shock. "Applejack told me you buy several mugs and waste up a lot of cider, where the other ponies waiting far in the back might not get some because you buy up a large percentage of what the Apples already made."

"B-But, it's so good," Pinkie whined.

"Yeah, so I heard," Rainbow growled, leering at the depressed earth pony.

"Rainbow, if you want any cider, get a spot at the back of the line before it gets worse." The pegasus mare grumbled, flying over the line to get a spot at the end before anyone else moved in before her. "Sheesh. Rainbow's got a serious attitude."

"Well, Rainbow Dash has been tryin' to buy a mug of cider every year, but every time she reaches the stand, we always run out," Applejack explained. "Other ponies get mad too, and...most of that anger comes from both Pinkie buyin' out a couple barrels and making small batches of high quality cider. That, and Ah think the same ponies who already got a mug end up comin' back to buy another."

"Alright then." Applejack opened up the stand, placing one of the barrels under the tap to pour it out from a spigot, several clean mugs ready to fill with the delicious apple beverage. Sora flew up in the air, letting out a silent whistle at the massive line, bringing his hooves up to his mouth. "ATTENTION, EVERYONE! CIDER SEASON IS OPEN!" The crowd had cheered, finally time for the lucky ponies to drink the tastiest drink the Apple family always makes every year. "THERE'S GOING TO BE A FEW RULES IN PLACE SO EVERYONE CAN HAVE AT LEAST ONE MUG OF CIDER! RULE ONE: ONLY ONE MUG PER CUSTOMER! AND RULE TWO: IF YOU ALREADY BOUGHT A MUG, YOU WILL NOT RECEIVE ANOTHER THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE WEEK!"

Most of the ponies in the queue all groaned, the teen knowing that some of them had been selfish enough to get back in line the next few days. With the new rules set in place, Cider Season officially began, with Pinkie at the start of the line. The pink mare pulled out a large sack of bits, but Sora leered at Pinkie and shook his head, not allowing her to have more than one mug. Even though she gave him a sad look, he stood his ground and stood by what he announced, wanting at least everyone for today to have at least one chance to drink the cider. She sadly pulled out a couple bits from the large bag, receiving one mug only, filled up by Apple Bloom.

The line began to move as the sun ascended into the sky, each customer paying their bits for a fresh mug of Sweet Apple Acres cider. A couple hours had passed, and already the Apple family was down to the last barrel, having pleased several ponies, many of them from Ponyville. Rarity, Twilight, and Spike were in the line and got themselves a drink, though Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were just a few ponies behind the stand. Fluttershy was up next after a while and got her cider, Rainbow slamming a couple bits down to wait for hers, panting like a dog with her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

Apple Bloom tried to pour a frothy mug for the eager pegasus mare, only for the last barrel to fizz out, barely leaving a drop and foam. "Uh oh. That's the last of it."

Rainbow's excitement turned from miserable to furious in the span of a milisecond. "Oh, you're all out again! Surprise surprise! And every single time I'm up, you just so happen to run out!"

The rest of the crowd began complaining too, hounding the Apples over how they never make enough for everyone, even with the rules Sora called out to the mile long line. "Ah'm sorry, everypony. But don't worry! Tomorrow, we'll have some more ready to sell!"

"Is there gonna be enough for everypony, or are you just going to run out like today!?" Rainbow continued complaining, the angry mob joining her as they continued spouting insults.

Sora had enough, summoning his Keyblade and shooting out Thundaga spells around the crowd, spooking them and ceasing their complaints. "Listen up! As good as the cider is, there's a reason why it's so good that none of you seem to have the patience for!"

"Wait, you gave Sora cider, and not me!?" Rainbow shouted, earning another Thundaga spell that silenced her.

"Rainbow Dash, don't start it up again," the teen warned. "As I was saying, it takes time in order to make something with utter perfection! Whether it involves art, buildings, food, or beverages, you can't rush everything, otherwise it'll be a mess!"

"Sora's right, everypony," Applejack said, thanking the stallion for his help. "Our cider's made from the freshest, high quality apples on our farm. Our recipe takes time, love, and integrity. We've been tryin' to supply more for ya-"

"Which you don't!" Rainbow yelled, Sora quickly slamming into the pegasus, both to keep her quiet and getting some payback for her past tackling.

"Which is why we can't rush supplyin' what ya'll demand. Ah'm sorry, everypony, but ya'll will have to come back tomorrow!" The crowd murmured, still mad at the fact that none of them got a sip of cider.

Suddenly, coming down the path, everyone went silent as their ears perked up, hearing machinery noises coming from a cart rolling along the road. It moved on its own, the machine it carried looked like some kind of collector of sorts. It made a sudden stop, purposefully bumping into the white fence separating the road from the orchard, making the end tilt. Sitting on lush couches were a pair of unicorn stallions, and they appeared to be twins with the way they looked and what they were wearing.

The two stallions stepped off as everyone approached the strange machine and traveling ponies in curiosity. Their coats were a pale yellow, manes and tails striped red and white, both unicorns wearing blue and white striped shirts with a black bowtie and a matching hat, making them look like they were part of a barbershop quartet and split up with the other two members. The only major difference between the two were their hairstyles, cutie marks, and one of them sporting a red mustache. The one with the mustache's cutie mark was a whole apple with a slice missing, while the other seemed to have that slice for his cutie mark. Sora began to hear music playing, following with the rhythmic noises from their machine, feeling a song coming on from the shady twins.

 _[Flim]_  
 _Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town_  
 _Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found_  
 _Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair_

 _[Flam]_  
 _That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share_

The crowd began to grow excited at the prospect of getting cider, but the Apples and Sora seemed a bit wary of these two unicorn brothers as they entertained everyone with their song.

 _[Flim and Flam]_  
 _Well you've got opportunity_  
 _In this very community_

 _[Flam]_  
 _He's Flim_

 _[Flim]_  
 _He's Flam_

 _[Flim and Flam]_  
 _We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers_  
 _Traveling salesponies nonpareil_

"Nonpa-who?" Sora asked, the moustacheless brother, Flim, approaching the confused teen.

 _[Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see_  
 _No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be_

Flim picked up Apple Bloom in a foreleg and gave her a peck on the forehead.

 _And that's a new world, with tons of cider_  
 _Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking_

 _[Flam]_  
 _More cider than you could drink in all your days of thinking_

"I doubt that," Rainbow said skeptically.

 _[Flim and Flam]_  
 _So take this opportunity_

 _[Flim, Flam, and Crowd]_  
 _In this very community_

 _[Flam]_  
 _He's Flim_

 _[Flim]_  
 _He's Flam_

 _[Flim and Flam]_  
 _We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers_  
 _Traveling salesponies_

 _[Flim, Flam, and Crowd]_  
 _Nonpareil_

 _[Flim]_  
 _I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport_

 _[Flam]_  
 _I say, our mode of locomotion_

 _[Flim]_  
 _And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider?_

 _[Flam]_  
 _Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same_

 _[Flim]_  
 _But my brother and I have something most unique and superb_  
 _Unseen at any time in this big new world_

 _[Flim and Flam]_  
 _And that's opportunity_

 _[Flim]_  
 _Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best_

 _[Flam]_  
 _The unbelievable_

 _[Flim]_  
 _Unimpeachable_

 _[Flam]_  
 _Indispensable_

 _[Flim]_  
 _I-can't-believe-able_

 _[Flim and Flam]_  
 _Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000_

While everyone else was excited to see their machine in action, Sora only leered at it. Just from hearing their names alone, Flim and Flam, he knew combining those two together could only mean trickery and con artistry. Plus, these two having an apple related cutie mark didn't mean these two were in any relation with the Apple family, having met their extended family, all of them being earth ponies. There were no unicorns in their family, and these shifty stallions were definitely not on the nth number of times removed in the family tree.

"What do you say, brother?" Flim asked, standing next to the Keyblade wielder, the teen rolling his eyes as the facial hairless twin approached Applejack.

 _[Crowd]_  
 _Oh, we got opportunity_  
 _In this very community_  
 _Please, Flim, please, Flam, help us out of this jam_  
 _With your Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000_

"Pardon me, miss," Flim said. "It would be a great honor if my brother and I could borrow some of your delicious, and sellbindingly fragrant apples to demonstrate what our beautiful machine can do?"

"Uhh, sure, Ah guess," Applejack said, though a bit unsure with all the attention the Flim Flam Brothers were getting.

 _Opportunity, in our community_

 _[Flam]_  
 _Ready, Flim?_

 _[Flim]_  
 _Ready, Flam?_

 _[Flim and Flam]_  
 _Let's bing bang zam!_

Both brothers charged their horns, glowing a green aura as the shot a beam into their cider making machine, powering it up as it began to whir to life. "And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider!"

The crowd began to chant "Cider" over and over as they watched, Rainbow Dash more focused on getting her cider, already believing Flim and Flam's machine could make lots of apple cider for everyone. The funnel on the device automatically moved on its own, hovering over one of the apple trees in the orchard, sucking up all the apples from their branches and into the tube leading into the Cider Squeezy 6000.

"Watch closely, friends!" Flim said.

 _[Flam]_  
 _The fun begins_

"Now, this is where all the magic happens, folks!" Flim began explaining the functions of the machine as he stood on it. "Inside of the heaving, rolling, cider-press-boiling guts of our machine, the apples that have been plucked fresh from the trees, as we speak, are being turned into Grade-A, top-notch, five-star, blow-your-horeshoes-off, one-of-a-kind cider!"

 _Feel free to take a sneak peek!_

The ponies all crowded around to get a better look at the machine doing its job, sorting out the good apples from the bad with the blinking green and red lights, but Sora leapt in front of them, glaring at the twins and stopping the chanting.

 _[Sora]_  
 _Now wait a second, hold it!_  
 _You two just over-sold it!_  
 _I guarantee that what you have just won't compare_  
 _Cause the very most important ingredient_  
 _Can't be added or done expedient_  
 _And that's quality, friends, Apple-Acres quality and care_

 _[Flim]_  
 _Well, sir, I'm glad you brought that up, my friend, I say I'm glad you brought that up_  
 _You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup_

Flim gave Sora a mug of his and his brother's machine's freshly made cider. He tasted it just to humor them, only for his pupils to shrink as he drank it. It was surprisingly delicious, and better than Sweet Apple Acres' brand, even though they used the same apples. He failed to hide his shock from the brothers, sliding the mug back on their cart.

 _[Flam]_  
 _Yes, sir, yes, ma'am, this great machine lets just the very best_  
 _So what do you say then, Apples?_  
 _Care to step into the modern world_  
 _And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test?_

The crowd began chanting again, Flim and Flam easily winning the ponies over. "So, what do you say, folks!? Do you see what this young stallion or the Apples can't?" Flim asked as Sora looked back at Applejack and her family. Aside from Apple Bloom, who was enjoying the song, the adults were just as worried as the pegasus was. "I can see it clear as day! I know that mare does, and so does he! Come on, Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about!"

 _]Flim and Flam]_  
 _We're saying you've got_

 _[Flim, Flam, and Crowd]_  
 _Opportunity_  
 _In this very community_  
 _He's Flim, he's Flam_  
 _We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers_  
 _Traveling salesponies nonpareil_

 _[Flim and Flam]_  
 _Yeah!_

Apple Bloom suddenly leapt up in front of Sora as the song ended. "You got a deal!"

"What!?" Sora exclaimed, the crowd cheering as they would finally get their cider. He held the excited filly down, keeping her still. "No deal!"

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you, sir?" Flim asked.

"My name's Sora, and you're not going to be doing any business here on this farm!" Apple Bloom squirmed out of the teen's grip.

"But Sora, with their machine, we could make enough cider to please everypony," she said.

"So, are you an Apple relative, Sora?" Flam asked, the pegasus slowly shaking his head. "Then why are you questioning our proposal when you aren't one of the owners of this farm?"

"...I-I...I work with them..." The brothers ignored Sora and approached Applejack.

"So, are you willing to agree to having our assistance in cider making?" Flim asked the orange earth pony.

"...Ah don't know," Applejack said. "We've always made cider the same way, takin' the time to make it perfect, not fast."

"How about we sweeten the deal?" Flim bartered. "If you can supply the apples, then we'll supply the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000."

"And we'll throw in the magic to power the machine for free," Flam added.

"Splitting the profits 75-25," they both said.

"Wait...who gets the 75%?" Applejack asked.

"Why, us, naturally," Flim smugly said.

The owners of the farm gasped in shock, the deal nowhere near equal or close enough to share the profits between both sides. The Flim Flam Brothers barely lift a hoof and use their magic to power their machine, quickly making the better cider for them. The Apples do all the harder work, caring for the thousands of apple trees needed to make said cider: make sure the orchard was well watered, keep out pests that threaten to ruin the ripe apples, even take care of old trees that have died and remove them before the decayed roots could infect the other nearby trees.

Sora stepped in for his boss and her family, making Flim and Flam back away as he landed in front of them. "That's unfair! A better share would be splitting it in half, not taking three quarters over a lazy machine than hard working labor!"

Flim and Flam looked at each other, undeterred by Sora's words. "Well, kiddo, it's actually quite a fair share if you look past the 'lazy machine', as you so put it."

"It actually takes quite a lot of money just to build something like the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000," Flim said, pulling out the blueprints of their machine. "There are all the parts needed to build and replace any if it malfunctions, combined with the expenses of repairs if physically damaged by an odd occurrence, like, for example, a hoofball comes flying in and breaks one of the tubes charging energy that makes our machine run."

"And since this baby requires magical power for it to run, you'll need us around in order to use it anyway," Flam added. "We've spent quite a lot of bits going through prototypes, and in case it runs down and we need to make another, 75% of the profits is quite reasonably sound."

"...W-Well...E-Even so, that..." Sora couldn't think of anything to counter the brothers' argument. He knew that making a machine that quick to make cider needed a lot of money to build and repair if needed, but Applejack's family needed the money during this season. Living with the Apples, he knew they couldn't afford a lot of hired help, always fixing their home and barn, buying new farming tools, and hoping they had enough to make due during the winter when crops couldn't grow in the cold weather. Filthy Rich was a good business partner, sharing the profits for their Zap Apple jam equally, but Flim and Flam knew more about business deals than he did. "...That...is a good point..."

"Exactly." Flim rolled up the blueprint, levitating it back on their fancy cart. "And we are dealing with business between the Apple 'family', not employees that work for them." Sora sighed and lowered his head, stepping aside, letting Flim and Flam through to speak with the Apple family. "So, Apples? Have we got a deal?"

The earth pony family all looked at each other, all of them silently agreeing on their answer. "No deal."

"...Very well, then," Flim said, not sounding disappointed in their failed business deal. "If you're refusing our generous offer, then that means we're going to be competitors."

"Fear not, everypony!" Flam exclaimed. "There will be plenty of cider for you all tomorrow!"

As the brothers headed back to their cart and machine, Flim pulled Sora closer to him and spoke to him in a low tone. "If I were you, I'd suggest quitting and find another job. By tomorrow, we're going to run Sweet Apple Acres out of business."

The pegasus's jaw dropped as he watched the smug, arrogant twins ride off down the path in their vehicle. As much as he wanted to tear the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to pieces, doing so would only cause more problems, and a lawsuit for destroying someone's property that would really run Sweet Apple Acres financially dry. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day, where more unhappy customers might break out into an angry mob if they ran out of cider again, and their new competition will ruin the Apple family and drive them out of their home.

The next morning, the Apples tried to make some more barrels of cider before the crack of dawn for the town, but they made a few less barrels than yesterday. It seemed like the pressure from Flim and Flam as competition had gotten to them, making them nervous and make less cider out of trepidation. Sora was both terrified and upset at the unicorn twins, Flim's threat to destroy Applejack's family legacy for over a century still lingered in his mind. He was busy fixing the fence post the brothers knocked over on purpose while the family served the others. Unfortunately, the amount they made was about to run out as they were down to their last barrel.

The rest of the mares, except for Rainbow Dash, waiting in line for her chance to get some cider, noticed the stallion was really tense as he worked on the fence. "Sora, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," he uttered, nudging the fence to check if it stayed perfectly still.

"You don't sound fine," Twilight said. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"...It's the Flim Flam Brothers. They're what's bugging me." Sora sat down, feeling his blood boil at the two conniving salesponies.

"I loved the song they sang! It was catchy!" He leered at Pinkie, her cheery demeanor disappearing at the spiteful glare he gave. "...Or it...wasn't?"

"What did they do that's gotten you so riled up?" Rarity asked. "They seemed to have a good business deal with Applejack and their machine."

"Yeah, it's a good idea and all, but splitting the profits that cheaply, their machine winning over their hard work toiling away in the fields, it's not right! I don't care if it's expensive to make!" Sora groaned, rubbing his temples as he felt a migraine appearing. "Applejack and her family need the sales from Cider Season along with the rest of their profits for the winter, when they can't grow anything. Now, they're going to compete with a hardworking family because they can just sit on their butts and let a device do everything for them!"

"It's innovative, Sora," Twilight explained. "I'm actually interested to know how their Super Speedy Cider Squeezy functions."

"I know it is, Twilight...But the cider that they made...What I tasted..." The Keyblade wielder looked over at the Apple family, afraid to even utter the words he was about to say behind their backs. He looked back at the other girls, swallowing the lump in his throat. "...It was better than their cider."

"It was!?" Pinkie asked, her mouth quickly forced shut by Sora's hoof.

"Pinkie, shush!" he hissed. "It's bad enough those two lazy unicorns, having an apple related cutie mark, are causing problems for Applejack and her family. I don't want to tell them and freak them out even more than they are right now. And with how much they made today, there's not going to be enough for this whole line."

Just as Sora had predicted, the last barrel fizzed out, completely ran out of the small batch they made for the day. "Sorry, everypony! That's all for today!"

"OH COME ON!" Rainbow shouted from the middle of the line.

"This is a nightmare," Sora grumbled. "This cider's like a drug no one can get clean of." As the crowd waiting in line began to complain again, the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 rolled up along the path. Flim and Flam purposefully ran into the corner post again, ruining Sora's work fixing the fence. "Seriously!? I just fixed that, you quartet dropouts!"

"Sorry! Didn't see where we were parking!" Flim "apologized", Sora's eye twitching in anger as they could clearly see where they were going, able to navigate their vehicle with their magic. "Such a shame you're out of cider. Yet again."

"Fear not, Ponyville! We will make some delicious cider for all of you within ten seconds flat!" The brothers activated their machine, making it whir to life as ponies gathered around the machine.

Rainbow immediately flew up to the front, not willing to chance being last or in the middle of the line to finally get her cider after so long. The funnel moved over one of the trees, Flim and Flam practically taking Sweet Apple Acres's apples without the owners' permission to do so, sucking in the fruit and making a barrel full of cider. Flim pulled out a mug and poured a full cup, giving it to Rainbow Dash as she licked her lips in anticipation. Sora was furious and he couldn't take them stealing his boss's apples, becoming a blur as he slid past the cyan pegasus with his Keyblade in his mouth. A sharp slice rang out in the air, silencing the crowd, Rainbow's mug cut cleanly through, spilling the cider to the ground as it soaked up the liquid.

Rainbow was heartbroken, finally moving as she tried desperately to scoop the absorbed cider from the ground, chewing on the dirt to try to taste some of the cider with tears in her eyes. "Ish thish a cruel joke?"

"Flim! Flam! You just stole Sweet Apple Acres property and are trying to sell a stolen product!" Sora aimed his Keyblade at them, both brothers shocked to see how fast the teen was and how he made his weapon appear while he was a pegasus. "I'm going to give you one chance to get off of this property before I break your stupid machine!"

"Sora, calm down!" Applejack exclaimed as she ran up to the teen, placing a hoof on his shoulder before he jumped the gun. "Don't blow your top. But he is right. Ya'll just stole our apples."

"Fine. Whatever," Flim said, snapping out of his shock. "There are plenty of other apple orchards around. We'll be able to make more cider than the Apples ever can in a decade."

"Alright, that's it! I'm breaking it now!" Sora tried to fly after Flim, Flam, and their cider squeezing machine, but was held back by Applejack, holding on tightly to his tail. "I'm not going to let you ruin Applejack's orchard and run them out of business! Her family deserves a lot more than you selfish, lazy, no good-"

Applejack slammed Sora down hard to the ground, spitting out his tail. "Consarn it, Sora, what is eatin' ya!? Ah know Flim and Flam are rivals, but you're lettin' this get out of hoof!"

"I don't want these lowlife con artists to take away everything you and your family had made of this land for nearly one hundred years! And I don't want anyone else to know their cider tasted better than yours!" Sora gasped and quickly shut his mouth, accidentally blurting out what he didn't want to tell them.

The crowd all stared at Sora in surprise, Rainbow out of anger for knowing how good it was when they offered him their cider, and the Flim Flam Brothers smirked as they looked at each other, their cider faster to make and better than the Apples'. He slowly looked over at Applejack, her eyes expressing shock and slight disappointment.

"...What?" the farm mare asked.

"Well, it seems as though your little employee doesn't feel confident enough in your cider anymore, Applejack," Flim taunted, snapping Applejack's gaze up to the unicorn brothers. "We all witnessed him drink our cider, and Flam and I both saw just how much he liked it."

"Trying to play it off after the first sip, but he knows he wants more of it. Right, Sora?" Flam asked.

The pegasus stallion looked down at the ground in shame, dragging his hood over his head. He couldn't deny the machine's cider was delicious, but he didn't want to drink anymore of their brand. He only made Applejack's cider business worse, knowing everyone else was going to get their drinks from Flim and Flam and their cider squeezing device. He didn't notice Applejack, her siblings, and even Granny Smith were leering at the brothers, having enough of their competitors sudden appearance and stealing their customers.

"Alright, Flim and Flam. How about we make a little wager?" Applejack asked, intriguing the twins. "We'll have ourselves a cider makin' contest. First team to make more barrels in an hour wins, and the winners will have full rights to sellin' their cider. Permanently."

The audience gasped, Sora looking up through his hood in shock at what he had just heard. "Very well, Applejack. We accept," Flim and Flam both said.

"Good. We begin tomorrow mornin'," Applejack said.

"Excellent. We bid you all adieu until tomorrow, Ponyville, with hundreds of barrels of cider ready to be sold!" The brothers sped off on their machine back down the road again, the crowd eerily quiet.

Applejack turned around and looked down at Sora, the teen averting his gaze from her. "Sora, look at me." He reluctantly obeyed, sitting up as he forced himself to look at his boss. "Was their cider really better than ours?" Sora nodded, lowering his hood over his eyes. "How come ya didn't tell us?"

"...I didn't want you to panic," he sadly said. "They threatened to run you out of your home if they took over Cider Season...I didn't want everyone else to know what I thought, because then they'd automatically go to them for cider when they don't do as much hard work as you and your family does."

"I'd rather take having my cider now than wait another year to not get any!" Rainbow complained, Pinkie bouncing on top of her and slamming her body into the ground.

"Dashie, you're not helping!" Pinkie said. "Remember what happened to Sora when he got all sad!? He lifted the hood on his jacket over his head! The hood equals sadness!"

Ignoring Rainbow Dash, Applejack lifted Sora's chin up to get him to look at her. "Sora, Ah don't care if ya think their cider's better. Ah'm glad you're stickin' up for us like ya did yesterday and today, and, to be honest, Ah wanted to punch their lights out, too, just comin' up out of nowhere as if they planned on arrivin' to try and take over."

"...You're not mad?" Sora asked.

"No. Just a little disappointed that ya lied, but Ah know ya didn't want to upset us. Y'all have done a lot for us on the farm." Applejack pulled Sora into a hug, patting his back to ease his worries. "And don't listen to a thing they say. Even if they see you as a hired hoof, y'all are an honorary Apple to us. Ya became part of the family when ya crashed in our orchard back then."

The stallion was a bit confused, but he snapped out of it, letting out a small smile. "I'm part of the family, even if I'm not an earth pony?"

"Sure as sugar. Besides, Apple Bloom could use another older 'siblin'' to make sure she stays out of trouble when Big Mac and Ah can't watch her." They both chuckled, Sora slowly taking the hoof off from over his head.

Soon, the crowd began to disperse, tomorrow going to be a day that decides who will sell apple cider to Ponyville. The ponies were once interested in Flim and Flam's Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, able to make more cider than the Apple family could, though they now realized that the reason why they went for their cider in the first place was to not only taste it, but help keep the family's livelihood. If they were run out of their own orchard by the traveling unicorn brothers, then they wouldn't have the same apples when they buy any from their stand. And with Applejack being one of six major heroines who saved Equestria a few times, it would be sad to have her and her family leave and be away from her other friends.

The next day, the duel between the Flim Flam Brothers and Sweet Apple Acres in the cider making competition was about to start. At least this time, the unicorn salesponies didn't knock the fence over again. All of the town had gathered at the southern edge of the orchard where the cider squeezing battle will take place. The Apples were getting themselves ready, Sora holding onto a heavy sandbag in place for Applejack as she bucked it hard, warming herself up.

"Applejack, are you sure you don't want me to help with this?" Sora asked. "I know you want to defend your orchard out of pride, but there's no way you can outlast a machine without my help."

"Sorry, Sora, but after showin' off your speed to Flim and Flam, we don't want them to think we're cheatin'," Applejack explained, bucking the bag hard and almost knocking the wind out of the Keyblade wielder. "Ah know Ah said y'all are part of the family, but them two expect only the true owners of our farm to compete."

"They're going to win. I don't want you guys to lose everything your grandmother and your ancestors worked hard to make." Applejack bucked again, knocking Sora off the sandbag.

"All we can do is try our hardest," the farm mare said. "Machines can break down at some point, but us farm ponies are too stubborn to rest."

Sora coughed, rubbing his sore chest after getting kicked away from the sandbag."It certainly shows..."

"Attention, everypony!" Mayor Mare announced, speaking through a megaphone to get everyone's attention, standing next to a large hourglass. "We are about to begin the competition! Each team has one hour to produce as much cider as they can! After the barrels have been counted when time is up, the winner will be the sole provider of apple cider for all of Ponyville!"

Sora sighed and walked over to the crowd, looking back at Applejack. "Good luck, boss."

"Thanks...we're gonna need it..." Applejack gulped, her family all getting into position.

"Are both teams ready!?" the mayor asked.

"We're ready!" Applejack called out.

"We've been born ready," Flim said nonchalantly, both he and his twin lounging on the sofa on their cart.

"Then let the cider making...begin!" Mayor Mare flipped the hourglass and began the timer, starting the cider making duel.

Flim and Flam shot magic into their machine and let it run on its own, sucking up apples on their side of the orchard for the match. On Sweet Apple Acres's side, Applejack began bucking the trees hard, sending all the apples falling off, while Apple carried a wooden bucket on her head, catching them as they fell. When it got full, the filly ran over to Granny Smith and poured the bushel out next to her, where the senior mare inspected each good apple from the bad, placing the perfect ones onto a chute leading to their presser while tossing the rotten ones away. Big Macintosh ran on the treadmill to grind the wheel into the fresh apples, pouring out cider into a barrel. As soon as it was full, the red stallion placed the lid on top of it and rolled it aside, putting an empty one in its place and continued running.

"Alright! We got a full barrel! We'll beat them Flim Flam Brothers in no-" As soon as Applejack looked over to the brothers, her jaw dropped as their Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 had already made three barrels over their one. "...time?"

"Don't celebrate so soon, Apples!" Flim taunted as the two unicorns sipped some of their cider they poured from their slowly growing stacks of barrels.

"You're already falling behind!" Flam added, both brothers clinked their mugs together.

"Hypocrites," Sora grumbled, forced to watch from the sidelines as the Apples were falling way behind. After only near half a dozen barrels, the earth pony family were already starting to get exhausted: Applejack's bucking was getting weaker, Apple Bloom's burst of energy began to dwindle, Granny Smith exerted more energy than she should at her old age and was slowing her inspection, and Big Macintosh was a panting mess, his legs growing sore from constantly running, getting off and on the treadmill, and moving the full and empty barrels in their place. Sora began pulling his hair, the score between the two 15-5. "I can't take this anymore! They need help!"

"Even with the speed they're going, they'll be making one barrel to their three." Twilight pondered, the turned to the mayor. "Mayor Mare, are honorary family members allowed in the competition!?"

"...Uhh, well, I'm not exactly sure." The political mare looked over at the brothers. "Flim and Flam, do you object to honorary family members to help?"

"Psh! We don't care!" Flim said.

"Not even all of Canterlot could beat us!" Flam said as well.

"Then, I guess it's ok as long as Applejack is ok with it." Applejack ceased her bucking and looked over at her friends.

"...Yeah. Ah'd love to have the rest of mah 'family' helpin' us out." Sora and the rest of the mares grinned, leaping over the fence to help Applejack and her family.

"Alright, everypony, I'll assign your stations and stack each full barrel," Twilight said, marching in front of the other stoic helpers. "Fluttershy, help Applejack knock the apples out of the trees."

"Got it," Fluttershy said as she flew off to help Applejack.

"Pinkie, you've got apple catching duty," the unicorn ordered the party pony.

"Yes sir!...Ma'am?...Sir Ma'am!" Pinkie bounded off, grabbing an empty bucket from out of nowhere and caught the apples Fluttershy shook out from the branches.

"Rarity, help Granny Smith with quality control." Rarity nodded and ran over to help sort the good apples with the elder Apple. "Rainbow Dash, you help Big Mac press the apples into cider."

"Got it, Twilight!" Rainbow flew off and ran on the treadmill along with the red stallion, quickening the presser's speed and squeezing more cider.

"Sora, since you're well rounded with your skills, you can help the others when they run out of steam." The teen saluted with a grin, ready to show the Flam Flam Brothers not to underestimate them.

Without another word, he sped off and helped collect the apples. With his agility, he slammed his back legs into the trees, catching all the apples without losing a single one. Calling his Keyblade, he flew over to the sorting area, casting a light Aero spell on himself to sweep the apples in his bucket around his defensive cyclone barrier. He commanded the wind magic to fling out the rotten apples while tossing the good apples into the chute with the others. While continuing the same process, more barrels of cider were being produced for their side, quickly catching up with the Flim Flam Brothers and their machine. Now they were making five barrels to their six, and right now, they were in the lead with twenty four barrels to their nineteen.

Seeing how quick they were going, Flim spat out his mouthful of cider in shock, both brothers beginning to panic. "Come on, brother! We need to double time it! We can't lost to them!"

"But how is that Sora kid doing all that!?" Flam questioned.

"Forget that runt! Double the power, now!" They both poured more magic into their cider squeezing machine to make more cider. However, their idea backfired as the funnel began sucking up entire trees out of the ground, turning all their apples into mush along with bits of wood, dirt, branches, and rocks, the machine rejecting everything that came in. "Oh no! What do we do!?"

"Wait! I got it!" Flam flipped a switch, changing the priority for the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to take everything thrown inside of it to make cider, no matter what was inside it. "There, now we're back in business!"

Sora spotted the two cheating unicorns changing their tactics, making barrels of muck instead of cider with each barrel it shot out. They were focusing more on beating them than caring about making quality cider now. He finished going through another batch and flew down to Rainbow and Big Mac, both of them tired, though the pegasus mare noticed the unicorn twins' cheating plan.

"I can't believe those guys!" Rainbow complained.

"Forget about what they're doing, Rainbow Dash. All they care about is making a quick bit, their arrogance and faith in their machine will be their downfall. You two tag out with me and help sort or gather apples. I'll handle the rest of the pressing." They both nodded and swapped out with Sora, the teen running faster than the two of them combined, creating more cider while they assisted the others.

It was a pretty close call, the barrels all stacking pretty evenly, the Sweet Apple Acres team pouring their all into beating the machine. The pyramid stacks on both sides were getting higher and higher, at least reaching thirty barrels simultaneously. Eventually, the last few grains of sand in the hourglass fell to the bottom, the hour finally coming to an end.

"Time is up! Stop production!" Flim and Flam turned off their machine while the others, excluding Sora, collapsed in a heap as they caught their breaths. Sora skidded to a halt on the treadmill, stopping the press as they made one last barrel before time elapsed. He watched Mayor Mare tallying up the barrels on both sides, though he could tell that it was a tie. Though their cider was in higher quality with the speed they put in to make it by working hard, a large majority of the barrels on top for Flim and Flam was filled with disgusting mush that had a small hint of apple, with a side of bark, leaves, and rocks. "It appears to be a tie!"

"What!?" Flim and Flam both exclaimed, highly shocked as they didn't even pay attention to how much both sides produced.

"A tie?" Applejack asked, panting heavily from her exhaustion. "T-Then who wins?"

The brothers looked at each other and smirked, knowing a surefire way to tell who was the true victor. "We have an idea. We'll have three random pony judges test each one, and the one with the most votes wins."

"Seems fair enough," Sora said.

While the others continued resting, the teen grabbed one of the barrels from their side while Flim and Flam levitated the top most and 'freshest' batch. The mayor chose three random judges in the audience as both sides poured three separate mugs. Sora recognized the ponies, having seen them around Ponyville every so often: an earth pony mare with a cream colored coat and pink and blue hair named Bon Bon, her friend Lyra, a green unicorn mare with white and pale green hair, and a black pegasus stallion with a blue and white mane styled in a mohawk named Thunderlane, one of the weather ponies that worked with Rainbow Dash. Sora and Flim approached the three ponies, the unicorn stallion smirking, already claiming victory when he was oblivious to all the twigs and rocks in his mugs held in his aura.

"How about the losing team goes first, knowing that the BEST cider, which you claimed to be ours yesterday, will obviously win?" Flim gloated, ignored by the Keyblade wielder.

"Don't celebrate too soon, Flim." The pegasus gave out Sweet Apple Acres's cider to the unbiased judges, each of them taking a sip.

"Mmmm! This is perfect like last year's!" Bon Bon said

"Yup! Tasty!" Lyra added, downing her mug. "Can I have more?"

"Lyra, we're supposed to be judging, not begging," the unicorn's friend scolded. "...Though I do admit it makes me want another cup."

"You two took the words out of my mouth," Thunderlane said. "Delicious cider as the Apples claim."

"Yes, yes, their cider is 'acceptable'," Flim interrupted, bumping Sora out of the way as he replaced the judges empty mugs with his. "But, as Sora had suggested, ours is far better because it's a lot more fresh! Have a taste, and you'll see just how true it is!"

The two mares and stallion stared at the Flim Flam Brothers mugs, spotting the floating bits of tree in the liquid, smelling more like mud than cider. The three judges took a tentative sip and immediately regretted it, spitting it out at Flim in disgust.

"AGH! What the hay did I just taste!?" Thunderlane questioned, dropping his mug and trying to scrape his hoof over his tongue, desperately trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Eww! Why am I tasting mud!?" Bon Bon asked.

Lyra gagged and spat out a rock that got past her throat. "Ugh! Why are there rocks in here!? I could have choked on that!"

It was clearly obvious to the rest of the crowd who the real winner is after watching the three unfortunate ponies drink the fresher batch of cider the brothers made. The judges threw their mugs at Flim, the stallion quickly ducking from them as he and Flam were both completely flabbergasted. They looked over at Sora, holding his own smirk.

"T-This isn't fair! Y-You must have cheated!" Flim exclaimed.

"No. I did no such thing. You two are the big cheaters, and you're swindlers!" Sora summoned his Keyblade, pointing it at them. "You two were so focused on winning and trying to kick my friend and her family out of their farm that you forgot the one thing you should have paid attention to: quality control! You decided to speed up your machine to get more apples, but you ended up sucking out at least two dozen trees out of their roots, destroying every apple. So what do you do next? You flip a little switch on that giant excuse of a vacuum to make it accept anything that isn't a fresh and ripe apple, and you make muck instead of cider!"

"We have other barrels of better cider!" Flam began tossing the barrels that were made with the cocktail of earthy water, pointing his hoof at the now lesser amounts of their cider stock. "See!? Our better cider right here!"

Flim facehooved, the brothers unable to win the crowd back with their inventory dwindled to only twenty barrels and showing they cared more about winning and earning bits than caring about giving their customers quality beverages. As the facial hairless stallion looked up at the crowd of ponies, he chuckled nervously, stretching out the collar of his shirt as he began to sweat.

"Well, taking out your bad cider, it looks like we win." Flim turned back to Sora, the teen patting the blade of his weapon against his hoof. "So, Sweet Apple Acres stays as Ponyville's cider provider, but you two aren't off the hook just yet. Hey, Applejack!? You think these flimflamming twins should compensate for not only destroying your property, but also destroying your family's legacy!? The same legacy that had founded this town and built it from the ground up since Granny Smith was younger!?"

Sora, Flim, and Flam turned to the others, all of them having caught their breath as they held the same smirk the pegasus stallion has. "Oh, Ah believe they should. Ya did steal one of our tree's apples yesterday, and ya uprooted a couple dozen healthy trees in our orchard. And before the two of ya try to weasel your way out of a historical fact, Granny really was there when Ponyville was built."

"As sure as Ah'm over a hundred years old!" the old mare said, earning an odd look from most of the crowd, even Sora. "...Oh, come on! Ah ain't that old! That's impossible."

"...Sure, Granny. But, Ah don't think ya might have any bits on ya on account of that fancy little machine of yours that caused more trouble than it did help anypony." Applejack brought a hoof to her chin as she thought hard about how Flim and Flam could pay them back. She looked at Sora's Keyblade, her grin widening as she found her idea. "...How's about havin' that darn invention of theirs broken? One slice per tree ought to be fair."

"S-Slice?" Flim and Flam saw the crazed look on Sora's face as he held his Keyblade tightly in his mouth.

"Ah suggest ya'll get away before he moves. It's probably gonna be messy." The pegasus flew off at blinding speed, both brothers fleeing out of his way and away from their cider making machine.

Sora hacked into the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 exactly fourteen times, his slashes a blur while spinning around the machine. As soon as he was done, he hovered over it with a grin on his face, giving the top of the machine a light tap with his hoof. From that small bit of contact, the entire wagon crumbled in on itself, turning it into nothing more than scrap metal and broken pieces. Sora landed on the ground and pranced over the shocked Flim Flam Brothers, their jaws dropping as their invention was quickly torn apart. Dismissing his Keyblade, he grabbed both their heads and pulled them closer to his.

"If you two ever come back here and try to steal my boss's business and destroy her home with another stupid invention of yours, I'll do more than just break whatever you make." Flim and Flam looked at each other in fear, then back down to the surprisingly strong sword wielder with unknown magic. "I think this is the part where you two run away with your tails between your legs. Now."

Not needing to be told twice, Flim and Flam fled for their lives down the road and out of Ponyville. He waved his hoof as they disappeared, then headed back to his friends, relieved to get rid of the unicorn swindlers and destroy their dangerous machine.

"Ah think ya went a little overboard, Sora," Applejack said, though some of the group were pretty amazed at his feat.

"Well, now you've got some scrap metal to sell along with all the cider we made." He looked up at their stack of barrels, far more than the Apple family had made in the past couple days. "And it looks like there's enough for all of Ponyville, right?"

"Sure is! Now, everypony won't have to worry about missin' out on Cider Season this year!" The crowd all cheered, both glad to know that everyone present could have the chance to drink Sweet Apple Acres's grade-A cider and that the Apple family won't have to leave town.

Cider Season ended as everyone had all paid for their mug of cider, and no one went home disgruntled and crabby without one drink. Even Rainbow Dash finally got her cider after so long, but she didn't savor it like the rest, nearly swallowing the entire mug along with the beverage. As night set in on the world, Sora helped Big Macintosh drag the cider presser back in the barn for further use he next year Cider Season comes around. After covering the hoof powered machine with a tarp, the stallions were about to head back to the farmhouse when Applejack came up to them, rolling a barrel of cider along the way.

"Hey, we got an extra barrel," Sora said. "We must have really gone overboard with making that cider, huh?"

"Yeah, and next time, we're gonna invite you guys to help us make a lot of cider so we won't keep disappointin' everypony again. So, as thanks for helpin' us with them Flim Flam Brothers-" Applejack rolled the full barrel in front of Sora. "-Ah think ya deserve to have the last barrel."

"Huh? Me?" She nodded, Big Mac as well when Sora turned to look at him. "...Uhh, should I after the other day?"

"Even after ya said their cider was better, ya stuck with our family's instead. Besides, Ah'm sure your friends outside Equestria would want a little taste." He was utterly speechless, only able to nod his head, touching a hoof to the full barrel. "Now, hurry and hide that back at that ship of yours before Rainbow smells it and chugs the whole thing down. Dinner's almost ready, and we don't wanna start without all our honorary family members."

"...Yes, ma'am." Sora lifted the barrel up on his back and hurried off to his Gummi ship to save it until Kairi, Donald, and Goofy came back to see him.

He might save some for King Mickey, Riku, maybe even Master Yen Sid. It would be a shame to have to tell all of them that this cider can only be made once a year. Hopefully Sora would never have to see Flim and Flam again, heeding his warning and never showing themselves in Ponyville ever again.


	38. Hearts and Hooves Day

It's been a couple weeks since Cider Season had ended, and there had been a few odd events within the fourteen days. There was a major event that's held in Ponyville for siblings, more specifically, sisters. Sweetie Belle had tried to impress Rarity, trying to be helpful and do chores to get her to notice her younger sister, but Rarity only saw her assisting as more of a nuisance. The sisters began fighting with each other and broke up as siblings, Sweetie Belle storming off to Sora and venting her feelings on the matter to him while helping him with his chores. Even if they made a few mistakes, the teen just shrugged it off and fixed the problem that had occurred.

It soon turned into an odd moment when Rarity tried to apologize to Sweetie Belle for over exaggerating over what the filly did for her to try and be a helpful little sister. She kept rejecting her and decided that Sora would be a better sibling after the fun they had doing chores and setting things up for the Sisterhooves Social the next day. By the time the Social began, only sister siblings allowed to compete in many of the major events, Sora had come up with an idea to get Sweetie Belle and Rarity back together, though he needed Applejack's help since, being a boy, he couldn't compete with Sweetie in the events. She was going to race with Applejack through the obstacle course, but as they reached the mud pit at the start of the race, she would "fall" in and tag out with Rarity inside the pit, wearing Applejack's stetson hat to hide her horn.

It was a pretty close race, but they managed to get in second place. Sweetie Belle found out she raced the entire course with Rarity after knocking the hat off her head. It was a bit of a dirty trick, literally and figuratively, but the unicorn siblings were at least back together like the happy family they should be. Though, if Rarity was too busy with her orders, the unicorn filly would sometimes sneak off to find Sora and hang out with her "big brother", just to enjoy a day of playing around while also getting dirty.

Then, there were some moments with Rainbow Dash. The first during the two weeks was her finding herself a pet to join the others with their pet play date. Rarity had Opal, her fussy cat that hates everyone except for Fluttershy. Fluttershy had her demon brat of a bunny, Angel. Applejack with Winona, who swapped between playing with her real owner and Sora, who had come along even though he himself didn't have a pet. Pinkie Pie and her odd pet alligator Gummy. And Twilight with an owl as her pet, having adopted him one evening some time ago, naming him Owlowiscious.

At the mention of Rainbow Dash wanting a pet of her own, Fluttershy practically dragged her childhood friend back to her cottage with excitement. However, instead of finding her pet, she decided to hold a contest with many of the species that were able to fly, along with a tortoise Fluttershy brought along, wanting to find the reptile a good home. There were a lot of events that tested their strengths and skills, none of them relating to what it means to have a pet to the cyan pegasus: responsibility, love, and care. Not matching what she could do or how "awesome" she was.

She even had the gall to give the qualifying competitors a race, with her, in a dangerous canyon known as Ghastly Gorge. Along with Rainbow and the flying pets, the tortoise had joined in too, despite not being as quick or athletic as the others. While going through the gulch, at the finish line on the other side, the animals made it through, but the cyan mare was still stuck in the gorge. Thankfully, her savior was the tortoise, who managed to rescue her and was chosen as her ideal pet. It was ironic how the speedy pegasus picked a slow moving reptile, but it seemed like a perfect choice to help her learn to slow down a little with her new pet, who she named Tank.

Then came a terrible accident that caused Rainbow Dash to sprain her wing, sending her to the hospital where she would have to spend a day resting at so nothing serious was wrong. And, being unable to fly or do anything, bored out of her mind in the hospital, Twilight suggested her to read a book. Sora had seen the cover of the suggested story, titled "Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone", showing a tan pegasus mare with gray and black hair, almost resembling Rainbow Dash, having a similarly sprained wing as she swung on a vine in a jungle setting. An adventure book definitely suited her, but with the mare being illiterate, she thinks reading is for eggheads.

She proved her theory wrong the next day in the middle of the night, trying to sneak her way back into the library to take the book and continue reading the story. The hospital staff chased her, thinking she was some kind of slipper thief, Sora unable to find it believable that someone would be crazy enough to steal slippers, until Rainbow finally got caught and admitted she liked reading. Now, she was hooked on the Darin Do series and enjoyed reading, though if the Keyblade wielder had Pooh's storybook, she wouldn't like the cutesy atmosphere in there, even if they literally jump into the book.

Today, however, was a very important day, just like it was with Hearth's Warming and Christmas a couple months back. Equestria held a holiday that was similar to Valentine's Day, simply named Hearts and Hooves Day. It's pretty much the same: a holiday where cards are given to others, heart shaped candies and chocolates shared with that special someone, and spending the whole day being together with said special someone on a romantic date. And for Sora, he was going to spend the day with Kairi and give her the most romantic date he would ever make.

He had gotten the supplies he needed days earlier, deciding on doing a simple picnic with some delicious apple recipes he made himself and some fresh apple juice. As he headed off to meet with Kairi, having arrived back in Equestria a couple days ago, he noticed the Cutie Mark Crusaders heading off to school this morning, dragging a very large heart shaped card on their wagon, no doubt for their teacher, Cheerilee. Sora only shook his head at the oversized gift for the mare, the three fillies having gone all out to show how much they care about her.

Reaching the empty fields where their ships rested, Sora knocked on the side of Kairi's Gummi ship, getting her attention. "Kairi! You in there!?"

The ramp to the ship opened up, the pink unicorn poking her head out to see who was calling for her. "Hi, Sora." Kairi noticed the picnic basket carried on his back along with his trademark dopey grin that told her he had something planned. "Uhh, what's with the basket?"

"Well, today's Equestria's version of Valentine's Day," he said. "I know we kind of missed it a few days ago when you were off doing your duty as a Keyblade Master, but I thought we could finally celebrate the holiday with what they call Hearts and Hooves Day. It's pretty much the same thing, just with us as ponies. So, you wanna go on a Hearts and Hooves Day date with me?"

"Hmmm..." Kairi pretended to think about it, unable to hide her grin. "I don't know. I mean, I just got back a while ago, and I'm kind of tired from traveling around the universe and-Let's go!"

Without giving Sora the chance to internally cheer, she ran out and dragged him back to Ponyville with her magic. "Kairi! I can walk on my own! Control your unicorn magic!"

At the school, all the foals in class chattered among each other as they gave Hearts and Hooves Day cards to their best friends and Cheerilee. The dark fuchsia mare stared with wide eyes at Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo's massive card, littered with glitter, ribbons, drawings, frilly lace, everything they could have gotten their hooves on to make their heart stand out above the rest of their classmates.

"...Oh my, girls," Cheerilee said. "...It's really...nice...and big."

"Well, we just wanted to show ya just how much we really really love ya, and we want ya to have the best Hearts and Hooves day ever!" Apple Bloom said, her and her friends beaming.

"Why, thank you. I love it." The teacher left the card that was slightly bigger than her leaning against the wall, not wanting to get her hooves covered in the large amount of glitter that seemed like it was poured out on the paper heart.

"But I bet it's not as good as any gifts from your very special somepony, huh?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh. I don't actually have a special somepony." The three fillies gasped in shock.

"What!?" Sweetie squeaked. "How can somepony as amazing as you not have a special somepony for Hearts and Hooves Day!?"

"I don't really need somepony in my life to have a good Hearts and Hooves Day, Sweetie Belle," Cheerilee explained. "I have you girls, your classmates, and several friends of mine to enjoy the holiday. I'm not sure if I'm ready for romance just yet, anyway."

Cheerilee wandered off to her other students as they gave her their cards for her. The Crusaders were surprised to hear such a thing as they looked at each other.

"Why would she not want to find a special somepony?" Apple Bloom asked. "Miss Cheerilee deserves one for all she does for us."

"I got it!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. "Maybe we can find a special somepony for her! There has to be a single stallion out there who might like Miss Cheerilee!"

"That's a great idea! Let's find Miss Cheerilee's special somepony before the day ends!" Since Hearts and Hooves Day was considered an early day, the Cutie Mark Crusaders hurried out of the school to find their teacher a stallion for the most romantic holiday of the year.

"But remember girls, it can't just be any stallion. Miss Cheerilee deserves one of the best stallions in Ponyville." As the fillies looked around the town to find their teacher the perfect date, music began to play as a song was coming on.

 _[Sweetie Belle]_  
 _Cheerilee is sweet and kind_  
 _She's the best teacher we could hope for_  
 _The perfect stallion you and I must find_  
 _Want to really maker her heart so-o-oar_

They soon began finding random stallions in the town, though not many of them they met the standards they expected for their teacher.

 _But..._  
 _This one's too young_  
 _This one's too old_  
 _He clearly has a terrible cold_

The sick stallion Sweetie Belle came up to sneezed, quickly backing away before she caught his cold.

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _This guy's too silly_  
 _He's way too upight_

"I say!" a fancy stallion scoffed as Apple Bloom practically insulted him with her verse, the three coming up to a stallion sitting behind a tree in the park.

 _[Sweetie Belle]_  
 _Well nothing's wrong with this one_  
 _He seems alright!_

The stallion turned around as he heard Sweetie Belle singing, which actually turned out to be Sora. "Huh? Hey, Sweetie Belle."

"Sora!?" The filly gawked, Kairi leaning over to see who walked up to them, nibbling on an apple pastry Sora made.

"Was she singing?" the pink unicorn asked.

"Yeah, though it seemed to be something about me, I think?" He gave Sweetie a playful leer. "Are you and the others up to something?"

"Nope! Gotta go! Bye!" The filly gave a nervous giggle and sped off back into town, the couple shrugging it off and resuming their date while the Crusaders continued their search for Cheerilee's significant other.

 _How about this one?_

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _He's much too flashy_

 _[Scootaloo]_  
 _He might do!_

 _[Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle]_  
 _If he weren't so splashy_

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _Too short_

 _[Sweetie Belle]_  
 _Too tall_

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _Too clean_

 _[Scootaloo]_  
 _Too smelly_

 _[Sweetie Belle]_  
 _Too strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly_

Sweetie slinked away from the oddly disturbing stallion coated in jelly, the trio of fillies meeting up and sighing sadly, unable to find the right stallion for Cheerilee.

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _I don't think that we're mistaken_  
 _It seems all the good ones are taken_

 _[Sweetie Belle]_  
 _I really feel that at this rate_  
 _We'll never find the perfect date_

 _[Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom]_  
 _Don't want to quit and give up hope!_

While the three fillies bounded up on a pile of haystacks, they noticed Big Macintosh stacking said haystacks. "Hey, Big Mac. Doing anything for Hearts and Hooves Day?" Scootaloo asked him, all three of them praying for a miracle at this point.

 _[Sweetie Belle]_  
 _Oh please, oh please oh please say-_

"Nope," Big Mac said, the fillies gasping as their hope for their teacher was rekindled by the farm stallion's single status.

 _We did it girls_  
 _We've found the one_  
 _Who will send our teacher's heart aflutter!_

As excited as they were, Apple Bloom finally realized who they had just found to be Cheerilee's blind date. "Wait a minute, let me get this straight. Are ya talkin' about mah brother?"

The music ended, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking at Apple Bloom as she held a skeptical look. "Well, duh. Who else is perfect for Miss Cheerilee?"

"Well, Big Mac's not exactly the most talkative pony, so gettin' him to ask her's gonna be a problem," Apple Bloom said.

"I got an idea for that too," Sweetie said. "Let's set up a romantic setting, and maybe Miss Cheerilee can ask Big Mac out on a date. It's foolproof."

Back in the park, Sora and Kairi cuddled together under the shade of the tree where they set up their picnic. Kairi rested her head against Sora's shoulder, a content smile on her face as she felt his hoof rubbing over her side. Despite the slight interruption from Sweetie Belle's singing, it didn't ruin their date that much as they snacked on the stallion's cooking, which wasn't all that bad as he got some help from Applejack.

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of apples while being here in Equestria," Kairi said. "I never knew you could cook either, Sora."

"Heh. I had a little bit of help. Not bad for a beginner, huh?" Sora hugged her tightly, moving his hoof down to lightly rub at his girlfriend's full stomach.

"It was delicious." She moved her head up and surprised the stallion with a soft kiss on the lips. The couple deepened their kiss, eyes closed as they pulled each other closer. Sora gently rubbed Kairi's back while she teased his wings with her hooves, making the pegasus shudder from the light tingling sensation, instinctively making his appendages slowly flare out. Kairi broke the kiss after feeling his wings move and stiffen, surprised to see the reaction that gave. "Wow. Those books in Twilight's library about pegasus wings were right. Are they that sensitive?"

"When you touched them like that, yeah," Sora admitted with a blush. "You have no idea how odd it is to preen the feathers for new ones to grow in. It's so weird, but it feels really good."

"Well. You learn something new every day." Kairi giggled, kissing Sora's nose, then another light one on the lips. The couple looked in each other's eyes, nuzzling their noses together. "I love you."

"I love you more," Sora said back, sticking his tongue out to instigate a playful argument.

"Oh, don't you dare go there." He chuckled as it worked, only to yelp when he felt Kairi's hooves gently knead into his stiff wings. Her soft hooves massaged the muscles in his appendages, under the mercy of her pleasurable touch. She laughed as Sora was practically putty in her hooves, squirming against the tree while trying to stifle his moans. "You want to pick a fight with me over who loves who more? Hmm?"

"N-No?" Sora gasped as Kairi pressed her hoof into a very sensitive spot on both his wings. "Ahhhhhhh. I-I was! I was! Too good! Please stop!" She stopped her torturous massage and rubbed her hooves against his chest, leaving him a panting mess, his cheeks flushed heavily. "T-Too much...You win."

"Girls rule, boys drool," Kairi taunted, poking his snout with a hoof. Sora pouted and stuck his tongue out at her, receiving a similar response from her, though more playful. Their attention soon turned out to the park when they heard three familiar fillies across from their spot near the park's gazebo. They were setting up a picnic of their own, though it looked more set up for romance than a friendly hangout. "What are they doing?"

"...I have a bad feeling those three are going to be up to some trouble. Though what exactly, I have no clue." Kairi gave Sora a confused look, the stallion rubbing his head as he feared what plan they might have to get their cutie mark, or whatever kind of scheme they had for a fun time. "Those three have gone through some pretty crazy things. Scootaloo thought it was a fun idea to try zip-lining, Apple Bloom gave herself a cutie mark with a strange flower, only to have several all over her body and do every activity that had appeared. They even put on this musical performance that was...not good: the singing, the choreography, and the setting and costumes were outright cringe worthy."

"Oh my," the unicorn uttered.

They continued watching as Cheerilee and Big Macintosh approached the set up picnic, their poor excuses to bring them out for what appears to be a blind date. The fillies left the two ponies alone, Sweetie Belle setting up a record player as it played romantic music, though it was scratchy and slightly out of tune. It was already awkward enough just from seeing the teacher and farm stallion, the former trying to spark some conversation while the latter only gave one word responses.

"I hope they don't try to get cutie marks in matchmaking," Sora said. "So far, it's not going so well." They could see the Crusaders hiding in a nearby bush, their eyes peeking out from the leaves as they watched Cheerilee and Big Mac "converse". Sora was suddenly proven wrong it seems as the teacher leaned closer to the stallion. "Or I am sadly mistaken."

"Big Mac," Cheerilee said as the five ponies watching them listened in.

"Eeyup?" Big Mac asked, with his "highly extended" vocabulary.

"...You have something stuck in your teeth." As she said that, the record scratched and cut the music off.

"OH COME ON!" Sweetie Belle complained, poking up from the bush and dragged back in by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

Sora couldn't help but burst out laughing at the unicorn filly's exasperation and the comment Cheerilee made. He fell on his back, clutching his sides, while Kairi only shook her head. Cheerilee and Big Mac eventually went their separate ways, the Crusaders disappointed that their blind date plan had utterly failed. The fillies slumped off elsewhere, leaving the picnic they set up alone.

"Oh man, that was too funny!" Sora guffawed, trying to catch his breath. "She just leans forward, almost ready to kiss him, and then just goes 'You got something in your teeth!' That scratch was perfectly timed too!"

"Were they really trying to get two ponies together?" Kairi asked. "Are those three desperate to get those marks or something?"

"More like obsessed." The stallion managed to calm down and sit back up. "Cutie marks show the talent a pony has, and for ours, it's pretty obvious. Even though we automatically have ours, I think we would have gotten them within minutes being in this world."

Sora leaned back a little and snuck a peek at Kairi's flank, only for the unicorn to cover her cutie mark with her tail. "Eyes up here, mister."

"What? I was just looking at your cutie mark," Sora said, feigning ignorance.

"And it happens to be on my...my hips." Kairi blushed heavily, her aura trying to pull her small skirt over her flanks.

"You still self conscious about that? Ponies don't exactly wear clothes, remember?" She sneered at him, growling a little, warning him not to push it. "...Ok, ok. Sorry. But you know, teenage boy? Hormones constantly distracted by combat against the darkness and never having a break to let it all out? Trying to save the princess while being the doof of a knight I am?"

"Mhmm. Sure. Excuses, excuses." Kairi's white aura reached around Sora's back, putting pressure on the sensitive spots in his wings, making them flare out as he bit his lip, stifling a moan. "Oops. My magic slipped."

"Ha ha. Funny." He forced his wings back down to his sides, hearing the love of his life giggling, getting payback for his perverted ogling of her rump. He reached into the picnic basket, groaning as he couldn't feel around for what he was looking for inside. "Darn it. I can't believe I forgot to get us some chocolates. I'll head in town and get a large heart shaped box of it."

"Ok, but hurry back." The Keyblade wielding couple shared a small kiss before Sora left to get them their chocolatey dessert. Kairi looked down at her flanks, grumbling at her short skirt's length from her casual outfit she now wore as her battle outfit. "Wish this skirt was at least a little bit longer. Maybe Rarity can make me some matching shorts or something so I don't feel so...vulnerable as a pony. I don't know how Sora dealt with it for nearly the past year here."

Sora bought himself one of the biggest box of chocolates from a nearby sweets shop in town, filled with an assorted variety of different bite sized chocolates that they can share. While walked back to the park, he noticed Twilight walking down the road, a little miffed about something and by herself.

"Hey, Twilight," he said, approaching the unicorn. "Spending Hearts and Hooves Day alone?"

"Sadly, yes. Though, after what happened between us months ago...I kind of don't want to dwell on getting romantically involved with somepony for a long while." She groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I just ran into the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and they didn't bother hearing me out about learning the history of Hearts and Hooves Day."

"Oh. Care to tell me how it started?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's pretty simple," Twilight said. "It all started with a love potion. They took the book I showed them and willingly gave, and they just ran off to who knows where. The recipe for the potion is in that book too."

"...Wait. Did you just say the recipe for a love potion is IN the book they 'borrowed'?" Twilight nodded her head, prompting Sora to slap his forehead. "Oh no. Twilight, what have you done?"

"What?" she asked, highly confused by the teen's reaction.

"Those three fillies tried to get Big Mac and their teacher Cheerilee together earlier today, and now that they know they have the recipe to make two ponies forcefully fall in love with each other, they're going to try that again." Twilight realized her mistake, chuckling nervously as her thirst for knowledge and teaching said knowledge to others overriding the dangerous antics the Cutie Mark Crusaders could get themselves or others into. "Come on. I know where they're going to try to get those two together."

Sora lead the way as he and Twilight headed to the park. As they arrived, Sora didn't see any sign of Kairi at their picnic spot, the pegasus figuring she might have gone off somewhere to use the bathroom or chase off Heartless that may have appeared. As luck would have it, they spotted the fillies at their still set up picnic area, this time pouring two small cups of a pink liquid, which must have been the love potion they made. Cheerilee and Big Mac came back to the spot again, being called by the Crusaders yet again, knowing what they were trying to do.

"Hello again, girls. Big Mac," Cheerilee greeted. "Would you three like to tell us about what you-"

"PUNCH!" Sweetie Belle blurted out. "We made you two some punch, and we want to know what you two think about it!"

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom agreed. "We wanna try sell some punch and try to earn salespony cutie marks! So, you two drink it and tell us what ya think before we sell any!"

The trio ran off and hid in the same bush like last time, spying on them yet again. "Oh dear. I'm really sorry about this, Big Macintosh. I told the girls I didn't have a special somepony for Hearts and Hooves Day, and I think they're trying to get us together."

"Eeyup," the red stallion said, the two earth ponies chuckling at their overly curious minds.

"Well, we might as well indulge them. Besides, the punch does look good." They were about to pick up the "punch", Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo waiting for the moment they would finally fall in love with each other, but Sora flew in between them, stopping them before it was too late.

"Cheerilee, Big Mac, don't drink that!" Sora exclaimed, surprising the two.

"Sora? What's going on?" Cheerilee asked.

"Trust me, I don't think you two want to try something those three fillies had made so suddenly," he said, Twilight approaching them as she looked at the drinks. "I know they mean well, but seeing as they're trying to force you two to be a couple, they should learn not to try and force others into falling in love with each other."

"What is Sora doing!? He's ruining our plan!" Sweetie Belle whispered as they continued watching.

"I guess you're right, Sora," the teacher said, Big Mac nodding his head in agreement. "I think I'd better head back to the school, again, and pack up all those cards my students made. I'll see you later, Big Mac. And make sure to give your little sister a little lecture on not forcing two ponies to like each other when they don't have the same feelings toward each other."

"Eeyup," Big Mac said, both ponies heading back to their daily duties and leaving the fillies hiding to groan as their plan backfired again.

"Phew. That was pretty close," Twilight said. "We could have avoided a disaster."

"I'll say. It's bad enough to manipulate someone into doing something, but it's worse when they do it against their own will," Sora said.

"Please don't remind me of that evening." Twilight subconsciously levitated one of the cups and waved it around in the air. "I still feel guilty after what I almost did to you and Kairi, and it didn't help that I saw what I was doing under my darkness's control."

"...Sorry. I guess you went through a bit of both." Sora picked up the other cup, both of them forgetting that the liquid in them was the potion. "But that's all resolved, and we're good friends."

"You're right. To friends?" Twilight held her cup out to Sora.

"To friends." They tapped their cups together and drank the potion. The Crusaders all gasped, too late to stop Sora and Twilight from drinking the love potion as they smacked their lips at the strange taste. "Wow. That's some weird tasting punch. It's pretty bitter."

"...Wait...did we just-?" Both ponies hiccuped, releasing a magical pink gas bubble that flew out of their mouths. Their eyes widened, now realizing that wasn't supposed to be punch. "Oh no!"

"We drank the-!" The gaseous magic formed together and turned into a heart, silencing Sora as he and Twilight's heads snapped in each other's direction, purple hypnosis swirls lighting up in the sclera of their eyes.

"Uh oh," the fillies worriedly said.

Slowly, both Sora and Twilight's eyes drooped as they grinned, the potions effects forcing them to fall in love with each other. "Sora? Will you be my special somepony?"

"Uh huh," he replied, the Crusaders leaping out of the bush in a panic and ran up to the "lovesick" ponies.

"Sora? Twilight?" Neither one heard Apple Bloom call their names, too entranced by each other as they stared in each other's eyes.

"You're my shmoopy-doopy sweetie-weetie pony pie," Twilight said.

"No, you're MY shmoopy-doopy sweetie-weetie pony pie," Sora said, their lovey-dovey talk making the fillies cringe in disgust.

"Oh no! What have we done!?" Scootaloo exclaimed. "We just made Sora fall for Twilight!"

"And if Kairi finds out..." Apple Bloom looked back over to Ponyville, yelping in shock as the pink unicorn herself was walking back into the park. "And here she comes!"

Kairi headed back to hers and Sora's spot for their picnic date, spotting her boyfriend over where the fillies had their spot set up. What was even more weird was Twilight was there, and she and Sora were looking at each other. She approached them, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo running up to her to try and stop her.

"Kairi, don't come this way!" Scootaloo shouted.

"It was an accident! We didn't mean to!" Sweetie added.

"What are you girls talking about?" Kairi asked, getting her answer as she heard the love potion afflicted ponies speak to each other.

"You're my huggy-bunny wuvvy-duvvy love bug," Twilight squealed, squishing Sora's cheeks with her forehooves as she nuzzled his nose.

"You're my hearty-smartie smoochy-woochie baby doll." Kairi's jaw dropped when she heard Sora, marching up to the two in shock as the spiky-haired stallion nuzzled Twilight back.

"What is going on!?" the pink unicorn shouted. "Sora, what did you just call Twilight!? And why are you looking at her like that!?"

"Wait, Kairi, don't be mad at them! It's our fault!" Apple Bloom said.

She ignored the fillies and pulled Sora away. "I am going to knock some sense into you after whatever stupid spell Twilight cast on-YIPE!"

Kairi was flung onto her back by the love potioned pegasus, fluttering back to Twilight as they continued ogling each other while calling each other cringe inducing love names. The Crusaders helped Kairi up, the pink unicorn highly confused and furious. She looked down at the fillies, giving her a look that warned them to explain now before they get punished.

"We made a love potion from a book Twilight gave us so we could get our teacher and Apple Bloom's big brother to fall in love with each other because Miss Cheerilee didn't have a special somepony and we didn't want her to be alone for Hearts and Hooves Day so we tried to get them to drink it but Sora stopped them and they both drank it and now they're acting this way because it was our fault and we just wanted to help our teacher really bad please don't tell on us!" Sweetie Belle let out a huge gasp after explaining everything in one sentence to Kairi.

The pink unicorn's ears and one eye twitched, hearing her boyfriend and unicorn friend continuously spouting mushy words at each other, leaning her head down as she leered at the terrified Crusaders. "...Where's. This. Book?"

"H-Here." Scootaloo pulled the book in question, Kairi swiping it with her magic as she looked through its contents.

She skimmed through the pages until she found the recipe to make the spell. "Is this it? 'Take a tuft of cloud, a bright rainbow's glow, stir with a pegasus feather fast, not slow, and serve to two ponies who aren't in the know?'"

"Yeah. That's the one," Apple Bloom answered.

Kairi's eyes widened as she looked at the name of the recipe, looking back at the lovestruck couple, then back to the book. "Girls, did you even read what the recipe was before you made this potion!?" She turned the book around to the page of the recipe, pointing a hoof at the top of the ingredient list. "You didn't make a love potion! You made a love poison!"

"Love poison!?" the fillies exclaimed.

Kairi flipped over to a page referenced on the recipe list, telling the tale of how this failed potion came to be. "According to this book, this love 'poison' was made by a prince who loved a princess he wished to be with. So he ended up making it, they both drank it, and instead of them falling in love, it did so, but the two were infatuated with each other that they couldn't look away from each other's eyes, causing both of their kingdoms to fall into ruin because of their unbreakable love!" She searched the pages for any way to fix this, grumbling to herself at the dangerous potion actually printed in a historical book. "Next time you three try to do anything like this, read EXACTLY what you're going to make before you do something crazy!"

"Sorry, Kairi," they said, lowering their heads in shame.

"It's alright...It was just an accident. But if this keeps up any longer, I'm going to end up smacking Twilight upside the head by this accident." She finally found the page explaining how to cure the love poison, sighing in relief. "Ok, there is a cure, but we have to keep Sora and Twilight away from each other's eye contact...for an hour."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Scootaloo said. "We'll be able to pull that off in a second!"

"That isn't even possible," Kairi muttered. As she went quiet, she noticed that they weren't listening to Sora and Twilight acting like lovesick puppies toward each other. She looked over at where they were, only to find an empty picnic blanket and the dropped box of chocolates her boyfriend got for her and him. "...Uhh, where did they go?"

"They vanished!" Sweetie said. "Oh no! We're all doomed! Without Sora, we all might be attacked by those black monsters if they show up in Ponyville again!"

"Ok, I have an idea...And it might get me badly injured in the process, but I should outlast Sora for a while. I want you three to head out into the fields," Kairi began explaining. "You'll see two large blocky structures Sora and I call Gummi ships. I'm going to try to teleport Twilight in mine, colored pink and white, and you three are going to lock her in there while I deal with Sora."

"Gummi ship?" Apple Bloom asked. "W-Will she be able to break out?"

"She'll probably be too love struck to find the button to unlock it and try to force her way out...providing she's not smart enough to use magic under the poison's effects. Make sure she stays in there for an hour, and if she does, try to stall her in any way possible." The Crusaders nodded and ran outside of Ponyville to their ships while Kairi ran into town to find Sora and Twilight. "I am so screwed if I have to fight an enraged, lovesick fighter who's better in physical combat than I am."

You take the first sip, cuddle-muffin," Twilight said, pushing a special milkshake order to Sora, the "couple" in Sugarcube Corner as they shared the bakery's Hearts and Hooves Day only menu item.

"No, you, schnookie-lumps," Sora said, pushing it back to her.

They were completely oblivious to the cringing patrons inside, along with the Cakes, the twins staring at their favorite stallion foalsitter in confusion, even Pinkie Pie was freaked out by their sudden romance. "Mrs. Cake, did you put anything in those special couples shakes that made them like that?"

"No...And they haven't even touched theirs," the plump baker said. "I thought Sora was dating that pink unicorn, Kairi."

"He is, and still is. Why in the name of heart shaped gumdrops is he acting like that with Twilight?" The two finally began to consume their shake, only instead of slurping it through the twin straws, they licked the whipped cream, still looking each other in the eyes. "Ok! This is freaking me out! Somepony tell me what is going on with those two!?"

Kairi entered the bakery, spotting the poisoned ponies sitting at a table, sharing a milkshake. "Ok...Time to save them, and not release the urge to punch Twilight." She approached the two, ready to face the inevitable as she charged her magic. "Here goes nothing."

Her aura grew brighter as she wrapped it around Twilight, sending the lavender unicorn far away from Sora and locked away in her ship. The hour long timer began, and the instant she disappeared, her afflicted boyfriend suddenly panicked, looking around frantically for his poisoned "lover".

"Shmoopy-doo!? Where'd you go!?" Sora began looking under the table, then everywhere in the bakery, finding no sign of Twilight. He approached Pinkie and shook her hard. "Where's my shmoopy-shmoo!?"

"I am so confused! I don't know what is right-side purple anymore!" Pinkie pushed herself away from the crazed stallion and hopped into a cupboard, shutting it tightly, Carrot Cake opening it back to find no sign of the mare inside.

"Sora, this is for your own good!" Kairi exclaimed, getting Sora's attention. "You and Twilight are under a dangerous poison, making you act like...lovesick weirdos! The both of you are staying apart for one whole hour to let it run its course, and I am not going to tell you where I put her!"

Sora's eyes turned purple, the magic of the love poison telling him to find his love, and if it meant killing his mare's kidnapper, he obeyed its command. He soon glared at his real lover, summoning his Keyblade and slowly approaching the "evil" mare that swiped Twilight from him.

"Where did you take my honey-bunny?" he growled.

"Sora, calm down. I know you can break out of this," Kairi softly said. "It's not like you-know-what."

"Give my schnookums back!" Controlled against his own will, Sora unleashed a Drive Form, the explosive light shoving the tables and surprised patrons against the walls.

The light disappeared around him, changing his clothing from black to yellow, now in his Master Form. His Kingdom Keyblade was replaced by a differently shaped one that didn't have edged teeth like any others with bandages wrapped around the base of the blade, known as Fenrir. The second Keyblade that appeared, hovering in his left hand and spinning around by a magical force, was a silver blade, the teeth shaped like a part of a crest with the end of the blade and the chain off the guard shaped like a lion's head, called the Sleeping Lion.

"Yup. I am so screwed," Kairi mumbled, summoning her own Keyblade to defend herself from Sora's more powerful forms.

The stallion ran forward on his hind legs, letting out a battle cry as he chased after the pink unicorn mare, fleeing from him to keep him from causing anymore damage in Sugarcube Corner and Ponyville. After this was over, if she made it out alive, she was going to apologize greatly to everyone caught in the unwell Keyblade wielder's sudden rage.

"Let me out!" Twilight screamed, slamming into the closed off ramp inside Kairi's ship. "I want my pookie-bear!"

Outside of the ship, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo cringed every time the unicorn slammed her body into the ship. It sounded like she was trying to break through harder and harder with each attempt, fearing she might hurt herself.

"Urgh. How long has she been at this again?" Scootaloo asked.

"Half an hour," Apple Bloom answered as she looked up at the sun. "Just another thirty minutes and they'll be back to normal."

"Sora's gonna be really mad with us, isn't he?" Sweetie Belle asked, all three fillies afraid to know what he'll punish them with after he's back to his old self. "We're probably going to be grounded when this is all over."

Another loud bang against the inside of the ship and another scream from Twilight. "That love poison is so dumb. I can't believe it makes ponies say those...gross, mushy names. I don't think real couples even say stuff like that."

"Maybe nicknames, but not like...pookie-bear." The fillies all shuddered as they cringed. Looking up at the glass dome of the cockpit, Twilight tried to break through that instead of the ramp, though thankfully she didn't think about using her magic to get out. "I hope Kairi's keeping Sora distracted enough."

They soon heard sounds of magic far across the fields, more close to Ponyville than to them. "Or it's turning into a disaster."

(Desire For All That Is Lost)

Magic spells were being cast left and right on the outskirts of Ponyville, lightning, fire, and ice shooting off in every direction. Kairi kept her distance from Sora as he continued to get closer, mixing his attacks between physical and magical as he ran on his hind legs. His Master Form may not have been as swift as his Anti Form, but his attacks were powerful, his combos with two Keyblades far more devastating than a pair of sharp claws. She quickly flipped away, shooting Thundaga spells from above to get some breathing room.

Panting heavily, she gripped her Keyblade tightly in her aura, her body already badly scuffed up from a few of his spells and strikes. "Only twenty more minutes...I'm doing ok so far." She quickly cast Cure on herself to heal her newest injuries, using up her remaining mana. "I shouldn't jinx myself. I barely managed to fight back against a Stealth Sneak and Sora's darkness."

Sora charged forward again, Kairi quickly casting a defensive barrier around herself as he struck. He was able to manipulate the Sleeping Lion in a telekinetic grip, sending it swinging wildly in front of him while he attacked with Fenrir in his hoof. Her shields didn't last too long as he began spinning around in midair, creating an energy cyclone around him that sucked her up. Her barrier broke as she was struck by invisible blades in the magical whirlwind, unable to escape as she spun around uncontrollably. Sora broke the cyclone, sending the unicorn flying off across the field, quickly righting herself up as she skid across the ground.

He ran forward again, leaping up into the air, grabbing hold of both Keyblades and plunged them down over her. Thankfully, his Drive Form ran out of power, making Sora flail about in confusion at his worn out power. Given the opportunity to strike back, Kairi leapt after him and kicked him hard in the stomach. Stunned, she swiped away his Keyblade and dual wielded it with her own, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Flipping over him, she kicked him down to the ground, diving after him while slashing at him, making sure not to overdo it and end up killing him.

Reaching the ground, Sora landed on his forelegs and flipped away, Kairi landing after him and continued pouring on the offensive. He was far more flexible than she was, contorting his body to avoid each pair of slashes coming toward him. The hour mark was almost there, just another few minutes left before the potion wore off. Unfortunately, as she attacked, Sora managed to sweep himself behind her, kicking her hard in the back of the head, causing her to lose her hold on his Kingdom Keyblade as she stumbled across the ground. Grabbing his weapon again, he lunged at her, pinning her down on her back.

"Where is my love dove!?" Sora shouted, Kairi quickly blocking his Keyblade as he slammed his down over her.

"S-Sora...stop..." His strength was stronger than hers, her aura quickly giving out as he parried her Keyblade away from him.

He pointed his Keyblade at her head, growling dangerously as Kairi was completely defenseless. "I'm going to give you five seconds to tell me where you took my honey-bunny, or else I'll end your life. One." Kairi tried to punch him, only to have him block it with his own and slam her hoof down hard in the ground, a sickening crunch echoing around them as he nearly cracked her hoof under the powerful amount of force. "Two...Three...Four!" She began to beg, hoping time would end up and free Sora from this curse of a potion meant to make two ponies pine for each other. "FIVE!"

The clock tower chimed in Ponyville as Sora raised his Keyblade up to thrust it into her. He froze as the purple swirls dissipated, his blade disappearing in a flash of light. He slowly came to, shaking his head while rubbing his temples, feeling like he was suffering from a powerful headache out of nowhere. Kairi sighed in relief, wincing as she carefully moved her injured hoof over her chest to avoid the waves of pain.

"Thank goodness," she said, causing Sora to look down at her.

"...Kairi?" He looked up and noticed his surroundings, nowhere near the park as he stood over his girlfriend. Sora noticed her injuries, as well as her broken hoof she held protectively under her other. "...W-What just happened? Why are you hurt?"

"I'll explain everything after we get Twilight. It's going to be a really interesting discussion." The unicorn chuckled, her adrenaline completely drained, barely able to sit up. "...Can you help me up, please? I don't think I can move."

After getting Twilight from Kairi's Gummi ship, the lavender unicorn just as confused as Sora was after a full hour had passed and the poison's effects wore off. Her shoulders were pretty sore after feeling like she kept trying to ram into something, managing to safely exit the ship after pressing a simple button that lowered the ramp and exit the ship. As curious as she was to find out how the futuristic ships worked, she wanted to know what had happened to her and why she wasn't at the park.

Sora carried Kairi out in the fields, being careful with her forehoof as they met up with Twilight and the Crusaders. The poisoned ponies got the answers they needed from Kairi as she and the fillies explained what had happened to them and why she was badly injured. Sora and Twilight were mortified, both ponies moving away from each other as soon as they mentioned the cursed infatuation they were under, along with the mushy names they called each other under that state. They were at least thankful they didn't end up kissing each other, just acting like lovesick goofs who had no inkling over what romance and being in a relationship really meant.

It was worse on Sora when he found out he hurt Kairi again, for the second time. Granted, it wasn't from his Anti Form again, but he had no clue what he had done this time under the love poison's effects to find his significant other. Even though Kairi had assured him she was ok, he didn't think so, almost breaking her hoof seconds before he almost impaled her with his Keyblade. Since he was unable to say anything with his guilt over attacking his girlfriend, Kairi and Twilight decided to give the Cutie Mark Crusaders their punishment: cleaning up the library, doing chores at Sweet Apple Acres, and run a lap around Ponyville every day for the next week. They understood without any complaints, learning their lesson not to mess around with dangerous potions they neglected to read through thoroughly and forcing others to love each other, letting them alone choose who they want to be with.

Hearts and Hooves Day started out great, but it ended up turning sour the moment Sora and Twilight stupidly drank that potion. Sora moped around the park, slowly packing up the picnic blanket he set up for his date. He spotted the box of chocolates he bought and apparently dropped after he fell under the potion's effects, nothing but an empty box with wrappers littered around it, wild critters and birds having snatched the free treats when no one noticed. After he finished packing the basket up, he slammed his head into the tree they had sat under, groaning miserably.

"I can't believe we blindly drank that potion when we knew it was the potion," the teen mumbled. "Just that one moment being oblivious to our surroundings, and while under its spell, I almost kill Kairi...again..." He banged his head against the tree a few more times, making a red mark appear on his forehead. "Why is it I always put her in danger? Losing the island to the Heartless, Kairi getting kidnapped by Organization XIII...My Heartless side almost killing her..."

"Sora, don't blame yourself." Sora lifted his head away from the tree, turning his head to face Kairi. Her injured hoof was in a sling, having been checked at the hospital to see if it was broken. She also had a box of chocolates with her, the same one he had bought earlier. "Everything that's happened to me, life threatening or not, isn't your fault. At first, I was really mad at you two, but you weren't acting like yourself under that potion."

"...Is your hoof ok?" Sora asked.

"I'll be fine. Just need to stay off it for a few days." Kairi fidgeted her slung hoof a little. "At least I managed to last an hour against you in a real fight. My own training's getting a little better, huh?"

"...That's not funny, Kairi." The pegasus slumped down against the tree, slamming the back of his head into it. "I almost killed you. Again. While I wasn't in control of myself with no idea what I was doing. Even without my darkness threatening to hurt anyone, I'm still finding some way to hurt you by complete accident..." Sora sighed sadly, rubbing his forehead, starting to feel it bruise up from smacking his head repeatedly into the tree he leaned against. "Our date was going so well...and then I ruined it...Perfect Hearts and Hooves Day date today."

"Sora. Look at me." He did as he was told, feeling Kairi's lips press against his for a brief, but tender, kiss. "Don't let what happened today make you miserable. It may have ended our date abruptly, but that doesn't mean it actually ended. We still have a nice evening out. We can continue where we left off, though you'll have to be a little bit gentle with me and my bad hoof."

"...How is it you're still optimistic after you watched me act like a completely worse moron than I ever was with Twilight, made googly eyes with her and talked like a dork to her by a potion I drank by accident, and almost killing you while the poison made me want to attack you because you were helping me get rid of its effects?" he asked, highly confused.

"Because you're the one who's more optimistic than Riku or myself. Someone has to fill in when you feel like giving up and the world is ending." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, nuzzling him gently. "I've been trained to take hits as bad as what you gave me. Being a Keyblade Master, I have to expect getting hurt every so often. Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I'm a delicate little flower that needs protection twenty-four seven." Kairi moved a bit lower, being careful not to put any pressure on her injured hoof as she rested the back of her head on Sora's lap. Levitating the heart shaped box up to him, she opened it up, revealing the variety of chocolates inside. "Now, feed me. Your princess demands chocolaty sustenance."

She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, awaiting one of the different chocolates to be fed to her. Sora shook his head, unable to hide the grin growing on his face. He held the box, letting Kairi drop her levitation on it.

"You never seem to give me a break, do you, Kairi?" he asked, grabbing a random chocolate as he lowered the heart shaped container to the ground next to him.

"Hush and feed me!" the unicorn whined. Instead of giving her one, Sora popped the chocolate in his mouth, making her pout as he chewed on it and swallowed. "Hey! I waited long enough for the dessert you promised me earlier! How dare you eat my chocolate that I bought!?"

Kairi yelped as she was lifted up, Sora pressing his lips deeply against hers in a passionate kiss. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling his forelegs gently wrap around her, pressing her closer to him while being careful of her hoof. He made her gasp as he brushed his tongue against her lips, the unicorn gently parting them to allow him entrance inside. Kairi moaned as their kiss deepened, feeling his tongue tease her own as she tasted the chocolate he purposefully ate in front of her. Her whole body shivered in delight and bliss, trying to wrestle his tongue with hers, but failing as she melted under his touch, feeling his heart beat against his chest.

Their kiss ended sooner than she wanted, a thin line of saliva connected by their lips slowly breaking apart as she stared up at Sora with half-lidded eyes, her mouth slightly agape with a deep blush on her cheeks. "What would I do without you?"

"...Be an uncontrollable goofball and get beaten all the time by Riku?" Kairi asked, grinning as her eyes pleaded her lover to kiss her like that again. He grabbed another chocolate, this time lowering it down to her lips. She opened her mouth, letting him gently place it on her tongue, and slowly ate it, savoring the delicious sweet's different flavor compared to what she tasted from his lips and tongue. After letting it melt in her mouth, she swallowed her piece, her blush burning hotter and brighter as she looked at Sora through the light of the moon shining down on the land. "I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Kairi." The pressed closer and kissed each other again, their tongues playfully wrestling for dominance in each other's mouths as they grew lost in each other's loving embrace.

They spent the rest of the evening together, alone in the empty park, no one to watch them except for the nocturnal animals that only paid attention to the couple for a few seconds. The chocolates were slowly devoured, alternating feeding each other one until there was none left, sharing a few kisses in between. No more words were needed to be said between them, just spending the evening together under the night sky.

After a while, Kairi had fallen asleep, sleeping against Sora's chest. Being careful not to wake her up and move her broken hoof, he carried her in his forelegs after placing the empty box of chocolates in the picnic basket to throw it out later, flying off to their Gummi ships and entering his own since Kairi's was a bit of a mess from Twilight's tantrum from the love poison's spell. He laid the sleeping unicorn down in his bed first, then climbed in next to her, wrapping his hooves around her barrel with her back pressed against his chest. Kairi stirred a little in her sleep, Sora gently kissing her neck to ease her back into a deep sleep, hearing her sigh as she buried her head in his pillow. He frowned slightly as he looked at her hoof, slowly rubbing her sides, feeling that pang of guilt for hurting her coming back. He cast that thought aside, not wanting to dwell on it for too long as he fell asleep, not wanting to spark anymore nightmares like his Anti Form going berserk and hurting everyone he cared, being unable to control himself in that form.


	39. It's About Time

Hearts and Hooves Day had come and gone as Ponyville went about its normal daily routine. Sora and Kairi headed into town to Sugarcube Corner, seeing the aftermath of us transformation inside the bakery from his poisoned state. He offered to pay for any of the damages he made, though the only thing broken were a few chairs and tables. Never again was he going to drink anything bright and colorful or bubbly and dark by accident unless he actually knew that there was nothing wrong with it.

"Well, at least I didn't cause too much damage while poisoned," Sora said as the couple left the establishment, walking slowly with Kairi as she had only three legs to walk on at the moment. "Except almost killing you."

"Sora, don't dwell on it. I only have a broken hoof, you're back to your normal, not-a-lovesick-doofus kind of goofball self, and we spent a romantic day and evening together while ignoring that little mishap." Kairi heard him grunt, visibly wincing at the terrible day yesterday.

"A mishap Twilight and I tried to stop and ended up turning into idiots by drinking that potion." They stopped in the center of the town, Sora sitting down as he continued to feel guilty for his poisoned mind's attempt to kill the real girl he actually loved. "It would have been worse if I had no clue what I did to you."

"No more, Sora," Kairi said, hugging the stallion with her good leg, nuzzling his neck to ease his worries. "Accidents happen, and I managed to stand against you when you were in one of your Drives. Maybe once my hoof's all better, we can have a little sparring match and see how much better I've gotten in combat."

"You still have a long way to go before you even stand a chance against me when I'm not out of control," Sora said, draping a wing over the unicorn. "I've managed to take on Tidus, Wakka, and Selfie back on the island, three-on-one, and beat them without a scratch."

"Riku did that several times, and each time he came out without getting hit. You got hit a lot, caught off guard by Wakka and his ball while Selfie and Tidus attacked you while you were stunned." Sora leered at Kairi, puffing his cheeks angrily, not wanting to be reminded of his failed attempts in a three-on-one match with their other friends on Destiny Islands or Riku's flawless matches. She giggled at his reaction, kissing his cheek. "But you're far better than Riku. Saving all the worlds and us more than makes up for your losses."

"And yet he and the rest of you guys saved me from Xehanort, so that overruled any heroic efforts I made after almost giving him the _X_ -blade." Kairi let out a sigh, tugging his ear hard in her white aura. "OW!"

"You gonna stop being grumpy and turn back to the real Sora?" she asked, keeping a firm grip on the pegasus's sensitive ear.

"Yes! Yes! I'm done moping! I swear!" She finally let go, Sora rubbing the sore equine appendage with a hoof. "Even after hurting you by complete accident, I'm questioning who's the more abusive in this relationship." Kairi tugged both of his ears this time, making him yelp as he was forcefully reared up on his hind legs. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Attention, Ponyville!" Twilight announced as she stood on the bridge over a small river in the town, catching everyone's attention. "We have a serious crisis on our hooves, and it could mean the very future of all of Equestria!"

"What is it, Twilight?" Sora asked.

"I was visited by myself in the future!" Everyone around who heard her out stood in silence, only to begin laughing at the absurdity. "This isn't a joke! I am one hundred percent serious! My future self tried to warn me about a horrible disaster that's going to happen by next Tuesday!"

"EVERYPONY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Pinkie shouted as she began screaming, flailing her hooves as she floated in the air by some balloons tied around her barrel. She stopped in front of Sora and Kairi as everyone stared at the random earth pony. "Hi, Sora! Hi, Kairi! Wanna panic with me!?"

She didn't give them a chance to respond as she continued screaming, floating off to who knows where. "...Ok. Ignoring Pinkie Pie, first off, there's time travel magic in Equestria?" Sora and Kairi winced, both of them having heard Riku explain Xehanort's younger self able to travel through time when he fought him back in the dream realms. They really don't want to mess with changing the past, even if it was only a week back. "And second, what exactly is this disaster?"

"...Uhh, well...I didn't exactly let my future self explain what exactly the disaster was." Twilight chuckled nervously, her cheeks tinting pink. "I got too excited about there being a time travel spell Star Swirl the Bearded made, which was how future me managed to go back in time and try to warn me." Sora facehooved, groaning in annoyance as Twilight's pestering for learning about magical spells prioritized over a serious event the future holds for them. In the next week. "But, not only was I there, but you came with future me, Sora."

"Wait. I traveled back in time with you?" Sora asked. "What exactly happened?"

"Last night, I was busy going through my schedule, going through which books I should read at specific times and other events I listed for the next month," Twilight said, making the Keyblade wielding couple roll their eyes, the lavender mare's perfect scheduling making her more stressed out than she should be. "So, while trying to fix that schedule, you and I from next week appeared in a flash of light, though you appeared after I ended up leaving abruptly after a few minutes. I was a mess, but you were normal."

"...Define mess?" Kairi asked.

"Future me wore a black jumpsuit that was slightly torn, a bandage around her head, her mane was in a wild hairstyle, sticking up and cut badly, an eye patch, and a scar on her face. It was like she came from a deadly future!" Twilight looked at Sora as she began to panic again. "But the strange thing about future Sora was that he wasn't as badly injured as I was! I know you're a talented fighter, but there was no way what future I was from could have been as peaceful!"

"...So, what? The only thing you can go by after seeing yourself a week in the future is that something dangerous will happen, but future me was perfectly fine?" Sora asked.

"How come you and Kairi aren't freaking out about this like I was!?" Twilight practically screamed, greatly worried about the future of their world.

"It's better you don't know," Sora said. "But you're probably freaking out over nothing. Maybe if you let future you explain to you instead of having a nerd freak out as to why she was there last night, then you would have known what would happen."

"...R-Right...But meeting yourself from the future! It was exciting!" The couple gave the unicorn a blank stare. "...You would freak out, too." Twilight gasped as she remembered something else, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Before future Sora left, he told me to give this to you."

Sora took the paper and opened it, a small list of something from himself to himself. "'Sora, be careful with a certain canine during this week, along with someone from another world. Just listen to Twilight and go along with keeping Ponyville safe from the "disaster". Also, you will lose in a duel against Kairi when her hoof gets better.' Huh?" He flipped the paper around to see if there was anymore writing, but that was all that was listed for him. And it was in his handwriting, or hoofwriting in Equestria. "Since when did I make cryptic hints?"

"I'm just as confused about it when I read it myself. But if they're hints to any disasters that may happen, then I'm not risking anything." Sora kept looking at the paper, scratching his head at the odd occurrences his future self warned him about.

"Why did I tell myself I was going to lose against Kairi?" he asked. "Thanks for the vote of self confidence, me. I'm not going to lose against her."

"You never know, Sora," Kairi said as she looked at the paper herself. "Maybe you went easy on me just to let me win."

"Oh no. If I'm going to duel you, I'm not going to hold back at all." Sora gently pressed his muzzle against the pink unicorn's, leering playfully at her as he smirked. "As soon as your hoof is better, you and I are going to have ourselves a little match, no holds barred. Loser does whatever the winner wants for a whole week."

"Ok. It's a duel." Kairi kissed Sora's lips, sealing their little deal for their "lover's quarrel". "But don't feel too disappointed if you do lose. After all, if future you says you'll lose, you'll lose."

"I don't know what I'm talking about. I'll prove myself wrong and win against me!...Uhh, you...I...?" The pegasus's brain was frazzled, rubbing his hooves against his head as he ended up confusing himself. "Wait, what did I just say?"

"You can figure that out later," Twilight said, interrupting his friends' romantic bantering. "Right now, we need to safety proof every possible catalyst that can cause havoc in all of Equestria to keep the disaster from happening!"

With Ponyville backing Twilight up, everyone split up into groups to fix anything that could end up destroying their world. The pegasi flew off in different teams, flying off to different sections of Equestria to spot any possible dangers in the other cities and towns. The rest of the non-pegasi got to work repairing or safety proofing the town. They fixed up the dam's cracks out in the distance from Ponyville, filling in cracks in the walls of buildings, pretty much anything Twilight thought to be a hazard. Within the next few hours, Ponyville was perfectly safe, Rainbow Dash flying down to the others to report the pegasi teams' findings.

"I just got word that everything is all clear from Fillydelphia to Las Pegasus," Rainbow said.

"And the Everfree Forest has nothin' goin' on," Applejack added after coming back from the direction of the dangerous forest.

"And that's everything on Twilight's list." Kairi rolled up the long list of possible hazards the lavender unicorn had made, unable to do much help with her injured hoof. "Though, with how you described your future self's look, Twilight, shouldn't the danger be more life threatening? Like a wild beast?"

As if Kairi decided to tempt fate, something big stomped across the ground, shaking the ground with each step it took. Everyone looked in the direction it was coming from while trying not to fall, spotting a large three-headed black dog. Its heads barked and growled, staring down at the ponies as they all stared back in fear.

"Ok, everypony. Follow my lead." Pinkie screamed and ran off, the others following suit as they ran off to hide from the dangerous canine.

"Cerberus!? How did he escape from the gates of Tarterus!?" Twilight asked, her shock slowly turning into a grin. "This must be the disaster!"

"Bad time to get excited over something as dangerous as a three-headed dog, Twilight," Kairi said.

As Cerberus was about to go on a rampage through Ponyville, the beast stopped as the heads sniffed the air. They looked down, their sights set on Sora, standing alone as he looked up at the canine, unable to shake the feeling they've met before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sora asked. The heads crouched low to get a better look at him, sniffing at him, nearly pulling him toward their muzzles. Their eyes widened and they began growling, their eyes turning completely red as they glared at him. "Why do those eyes look familiar?" Cerberus stood back up as a guttural rumbling came from its stomach. The heads reared back as black miasma began forming in their maws, the Keyblade wielder's eyes widening, recognizing that dark mist coming from their mouths. "Why does that look familiar!?"

They lowered their heads and wretched up the black miasma built up from their stomachs, seeping into the ground and disappearing. Sora quickly ran, avoiding dark spires that began shooting up from the ground under his hooves, rolling out of the way and leaping up as soon as one shot up underneath him. Twilight's jaw dropped, having read up on Cerberus before, but never knowing it could do something like that.

"W-What? What is happening!?" she asked, demanding answers to the baffling inconsistencies of the guardian of Tarterus with a sickening black sludge vomit she never knew it had.

"I think I know why!" Sora called out, avoiding the last of the dark spires and now evading the homing fireballs Cerberus shot out of their mouths. "What I'd like to know is how the heck this stupid mutt got here in Equestria! It's impossible!"

"'Got here to Equestria?' What does that mean!?" Twilight yelped as a fireball came hurtling toward them, Kairi quickly getting in front of her and cast a barrier around them, deflecting the attack back at one of the heads, standing on her hind legs with her Keyblade out.

"It means this Cerberus is the same one I kept running into in the past from another world!" Sora summoned his own Keyblade to defend himself, avoiding the three heads' razor sharp teeth as they tried to bite down on him. "He really doesn't like me! And it definitely shows!"

The side heads reared back and tried to slam into Sora, the stallion pushing them back with his hooves, trapped between the stronger heads as they tried to squish him with their skulls. The middle head opened its jaws and thrust forward to bite him. He managed to avoid getting chomped, holding his Keyblade out to block the maw from biting him, gripping his weapon tightly as he was flung around. Unlike with the ursa minor, the other two heads lunged at the free meal while their center head was struggling.

He leapt up high into the air, avoiding the side heads as they crashed their faces into each other. Sora dove back down and aimed at the shoulders where their necks were connected, slamming his Keyblade down hard to stun Cerberus. It collapsed to the ground, the heads groaning as its body twitched. Kairi used her magic to create a leash made of her white aura, connecting it around the three unconscious necks of the demonic canine. Sora leapt back down to the others as they stared at the dog that was somewhat subdued.

"...So...this Cerberus...is from another world?" Twilight asked, trying to process what she had just witnessed.

"Afraid so. I recognize those attacks anywhere." The pegasus looked back at Cerberus as it slowly began to wake up. "Though, it looks a lot different. Its heads aren't supposed to look like bulldogs. They were...dobermans, I think where I fought them."

"Twilight said Cerberus escaped from Tarterus," Kairi said, keeping a firm hold of the aura leash in case the dog began to act out. "That's similar to the underworld back home."

"And that means there's some sort of gateway in Equestria that leads to the Underworld in Mount Olympus." Sora groaned, putting two and two together. "And if there's some connection between Equestria and Olympus, then that means...Hades can show up here if he wants to. Of all the rotten luck..."

Cerberus shook its heads, shaking off the dizziness from getting stunned by the familiar spiky headed teen that beat them several times in the past. It looked down at them growling as it approached the Keyblade wielders and terrified ponies that were too scared to run away. Kairi decided this mutt needed some obedience training, tugging the leash hard with her telekinesis and pulling the three heads down.

"Down, Cerberus!" It didn't obey, pulling back to try to free itself from the magical leash they were attached to. Her magic was far stronger, pulling harder and slamming their faces down to the ground. "I said down!" Cerberus growled, the rumbling building up again from their gullet to unleash the same sludge that created the spires that almost impaled Sora earlier. The pink unicorn levitated her Keyblade over their noses, giving them a hard smack, making them yelp in pain. "Don't you dare vomit that sludge again! Do you want to get neutered!?" They whined, shaking their heads no as their tail failed to cover their lower extremities. "Then I suggest you swallow that gunk and obey me."

The heads swallowed the dark sludge, whimpering in fear of the scary pink unicorn that threatened to take away a vital part of their body. "Wow. You actually tamed Cerberus." Sora looked over at his girlfriend, surprised at how quickly she was able to beat it compared to him nearly getting chomped on just to knock it unconscious. "You ever had a dog before, or what?"

"No, but I do know a disrespectful pet needs to know who's in charge. And a little threat with neutering may do the trick with something as big as Cerberus." Kairi tugged the leash, forcing the canine to sit up. "And if Cerberus continues to misbehave, I'll also consider castration too if he attacks my boyfriend like that again."

Cerberus whined again, covering his lower half with his paws, not wanting to anger Kairi. "Ok then...So, we'll just take Cerberus back to where he belongs, and hopefully avoid seeing Hades again. Where are the gates to Tarterus, Twilight?"

"Tarterus is far to the southwest of Ponyville. It's several miles away, located in the middle of an empty wasteland. Cerberus needs to head back to the gate before any dangerous creatures imprisoned there could escape try to destroy Equestria." Sora and Kairi nodded their heads, the former carrying the latter on his back as they lead Cerberus in the direction to where he escaped, leaving Twilight to finish dealing with any other hazards she may have missed.

Sora walked along the barren lands where the gates to Tarterus lie, having spent the last several hours carrying Kairi on his back while she dragged Cerberus along. The overgrown, three-headed dog tried to fight back from the leash bound to her aura a few times, only to receive a forceful tug down and firm smacks on the nose with her Keyblade. They stopped trying to break away a while ago, following the teen they fought several times in the back and the scary mare sitting on his back.

"I think we should be getting close. We've been walking for a while," Kairi said.

"You mean I've been walking. You're riding on my back." The unicorn giggled and stood up on her hind legs.

"Onward, my trusty steed! To the gateway leading to the bowels of the land to return the canine to its rightful home!" Sora looked up at her, Kairi giving him a silly grin.

"...Ok, you leave the silly stuff to me. I'm supposed to be the goof in this relationship." Kairi pouted and plopped back down on Sora's back.

"So I'm not allowed to have fun?" she asked, poking one of Sora's wings. "Boo. I've been bored the past few hours, and the only thing that snapped me out of napping on your back was keeping the disobedient Cerberus from trying to break free from my grip." One of the heads on Cerberus growled, making Kairi turn her head to them and leer at them. The side heads nudged the center head hard, keeping it quiet before she could bop them on the nose again, or give them that threatening neutering she promised them if they acted out. "Don't you dare growl at me! Do you want a lightning bolt shooting down at your jewels, or should I just use my Keyblade to do the deed, swift and painlessly!?"

"And that explains why you weren't allowed to have a puppy," Sora said, earning a bop on the head from the unicorn. "Domestic abuse!"

"Oh hush." They soon climbed over a ridge, finally reaching their destination. Down below at the bottom of a chasm was the gateway to Tarterus. It was a tall portal, seeing the inside of Equestria's version of the afterlife/prison for demonic souls. It looked just as gloomy as the Underworld in Mount Olympus, though it looked like a section that was unexplored by Sora when he accidentally wandered around in the energy draining realm of the dead. "Whoa."

"That's the Underworld, alright." Sora headed down the hill leading down to the portal, noting the many prison cells littered all over the place. In each one, they held some kind of dangerous mythical creature that were from Equestria, their feeble attempts to try and break free from the dark stone cells halting when they saw Cerberus being lead back by a couple ponies. As Sora and Kairi headed through the portal, their bodies began glowing as they shifted forms. They turned back into humans, the couple falling at the sudden change in their limbs' anatomy. "...Well, glad to finally be the real me again."

The two slowly got up, Kairi being careful with her arm. "Ugh...Why do I feel like my life's slowly drained away?"

"That's the affect of being in the Underworld," Sora said. "Unless you have the power from the Olympus Stone given to you, it won't affect you all that much. I guess I still have it since I'm not that exhausted." They soon heard Cerberus growling, completely forgetting about the dangerous dog. Turning around, the three-headed canine was back to the way Sora remembered seeing it, Kairi's unicorn magic diminished now that she was a human now. "Oh great. Here we go again."

"CERBERUS!" The beast winced as it heard its true master call him. Appearing around the corner was Hades, the God of the Underworld in Mount Olympus. His entire body was blue, including his flaming hair, wearing a black toga, his steps nonexistent as black mist seeped out underneath his robes. "For the love of my goody-goody brother, Zeus, I leave you alone for a few hours, and you wind up-" The God froze, spotting Sora back in his realm along with someone he didn't recognize. "Oh perfect. The brat's back. Again."

"Nice to see you too, Hades," Sora glowered. "We brought your mutt back for you."

Cerberus growled as the heads leered at Sora, but Kairi put a stop to them. Summoning her Keyblade, she shot a powerful bolt of a Thundaga spell behind it, the beast's heads yelping as it struck their tails, making it flee to its master, cowering in fear at the girl.

"She another one of those little Keyblade buddies of yours, kid?" Hades asked. "Cause I'm kind of getting sick and tired of you guys messing around with my plans."

"Do you have any other plans?" Sora asked back, getting in front of Kairi in case the blue flaming-headed God decided to strike.

"I've run out and just gave up. So, I'm just doing what I usually do, which is looking after prisoners sent here." He looked around at the cells of Equestrian prisoners, scratching the back of his head while deep in thought. "I guess this part of the Underworld is a bit neglected. But I don't work well when it comes to equines that have added appendages and whatnot. Herc the Jerk's already got a birdbrain pegasus he treats like a pet, and I don't want to deal with any this stuff...Wait, how did you even get in here?"

"The gates to Tarterus in Equestria. By the way, you're welcome for bringing back your lost dog. No need to reward us with anything." Hades grumbled at the snarky comment, controlling his temper.

"I see...Equestria's a land I haven't seen in quite a long while, though I really don't like the look of the place. Too colorful for my taste." He disappeared in a puff of smoke, Cererus quickly hiding behind a large rock to hide from Kairi as Hades reappeared in front of them. "Why are you two back in that world of colorful horses?"

"None of your business. We just came to bring Cerberus back to you, found out that Equestria has a connection with your world, and we're just about to leave before you think of a way to take over Equestria." Sora gently turned Kairi around, escorting her back out before she could collapse from the Underworld's draining influence, only for Hades to appear in front of them.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about a thing with that world. With all the do-gooders that tall princess of theirs has, barely anything happens that warrant me to try and do anything there," Hades said. "Besides, my focus is more on Hercules and taking over my own world. So the only thing you have to worry about is me when you're trespassing in my domain...again. So...vamoose. Before I sic Cerberus on you again."

"Good luck with that. He doesn't seem to like me, but he's dreadfully terrified of Kairi." Sora wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, grinning at Hades as he pressed his cheek against hers. "I'm not going to get attacked with my own bodyguard kept by my side. Have fun getting your butt whooped by Hercules! And say hi to him for me!"

The couple walked past the God of the Underworld, watching them leave through the portal back to Equestria as they turned back into ponies. "Pth. And stay gone." Hades looked back at the Equestrian underworld cells, sighing in defeat as he twirled his hand around, forming a checklist out of black smoke. "Might as well check the inventory, just in case. This area's cluttered, anyway." He walked over to each cell, snapping his fingers to command Cerberus to stay at his post in Tarterus. He checked off each cell with a specific dangerous creature that once lived in Equestria, but one cell in particular was opened, one of them having escaped. Looking down at his list, his eyes widened at the cell's number and the name of the creature that resided in there. "Uh oh...Well, that can't be good...Oh well. He's not my problem outside the Underworld."

After checking the rest of the Equestrian inmates, Hades whistled nonchalantly as he walked back to his chambers, planning another attempt to take down the son of Zeus, and strongest fallen God from Mount Olympus, Hercules.

As Sora and Kairi made it back to Ponyville, things seemed to only go from bad to worse around Twilight. The evening they got back to report to the lavender unicorn at her library, Spike had accidentally belched a scroll from Celestia, sending it flying at her face and giving her a paper cut. Ironically, that same cut matched the scar on future Twilight's face. It didn't help that she kept panicking about what horrible future will arrive, even after Cerberus was taken back to his home.

The next few days were even more hectic for Twilight with her different plans to try to halt the future's supposed demise. Her next plan was to remain absolutely still so she won't end up causing whatever will happen. While the unicorn went with her "genius" plan, Spike decided that if Twilight was going to stand completely still and not do anything, he was going to eat a tub of ice cream by himself. Then, Rainbow Dash stopped by to give Twilight more word on the pegasi teams inspecting the other towns, only to join in the baby dragon's in tormenting her when she was greatly serious about their situation. Spike went a bit too far, tickling Twilight with a feather to try and make her laugh. She flung him away with her magic, forcing him to breath out green flames as he smacked into the bookshelves, burning the unicorn's hair to match the same manestyle future Twilight had.

The next day, she tried to speak with Pinkie to see if she can foresee the future using her Pinkie Sense, hoping her odd twitches can give her some clue as to what may happen. Unfortunately, Pinkie was of no help, saying her Pinkie Sense only happens when it does. Her tail began twitching erratically, which meant something was going to fall. Then, by pure coincidence, a flower pot fell on Twilight's head while inside of the random pink earth pony's tent for her Madame Pinkie fortune telling odd job, wrapping a bandage around her friend's head that matched the same one on future Twilight.

She held herself up in her library for the next couple days, whatever she was doing completely ignored as the only dangerous future that will happen is Twilight constantly getting herself hurt. By that time, Kairi's hoof was already feeling better, amazed at how quick Equestria's medical practice was compared to their own. The unicorn walked along the path to Sweet Apple Acres, looking for Sora as he helped Applejack and her family's farm. She found Big Macintosh putting the plow away in the barn.

"Hey, uhh...Big Macintosh?" The farm stallion turned around, recognizing the pegasus teen's girlfriend. "Have you see Sora anywhere?"

"Eeyup," he said, pointing over to a direction in the orchard.

"Thanks." After thanking Big Mac, she headed down to a section of the orchard where the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse was located.

As soon as the tree house was in sight, she found Sora repairing a hole on the roof, the fillies standing outside as they watched him hammer the new patch of roof in. "Can you three remind me how exactly you managed to blow a hole in your clubhouse's roof with fireworks? You know it's not exactly safe to light one off inside a building, or out in a vast orchard filled with flammable trees."

"We were trying to get a cutie mark in firework production," Scootaloo said. "But I...kinda accidentally lit one up before we could take one of them apart, and it messed up the roof."

Sora groaned as he hovered back down to the ground, finishing his work as he looked at the mini-Rainbow Dash clone. "No more fireworks. And if you buy anymore, I'm confiscating them. They're dangerous, even if you dismantle them!"

"Aww man!" Scootaloo complained.

Apple Bloom's ears perked up as she heard Kairi approaching them. "Hi, Kairi! You're hoof's all better now!"

"Yes, it is, thank goodness." Kairi walked up to Sora and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "All the better to actually cuddle with Sora." The stallion grinned as he scratched his head in bashfulness. "And now that I'm all better...Sora, I would like to have a duel with you. Today."

"Really?" Sora asked. "After you just got better?"

"What's wrong, Sora? You scared your marefriend's gonna beat you?" Scootaloo taunted, backed up by Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Pth. I'm not scared," he said, ignoring the smirks on the fillies' faces.

"Oh really? Are you sure you're not worried that future you's little warning about me kicking your butt in a little duel?" Kairi asked, goading Sora as she pressed her side against his. "You afraid you'll get beaten by a girl?"

"Nice try, Kairi. I'm not falling for that. Nothing you can say or do will get me to fall for a possible event that may or may not happen." He stuck his nose up in the air, drowning out any taunts that could get him to crack and have a duel with his girlfriend.

"Well, future you was right about Cerberus coming to Ponyville, and Twilight's slowly starting to look like how she described her future self a few days ago." The fillies nodded, the stallion's ears perking up as his defensive walls slowly cracked. "The future does look like it's coming true, though things could change if you actually did beat me. I guess I should wait a little longer for future Sora to show up and whisk me off my feet, obviously tough enough to admit defeat when he loses a duel against his girlfriend. Come on, girls. Let's go into town and get ourselves some ice cream."

The girls giggled and began to leave the orchard to head into town. Though her back was turned to Sora, she knew he managed to get to him, always easy to tease and goad into a bet or fight. Counting down from three, he suddenly appeared before them, scowling at Kairi while she bore a smirk on her lips.

"You and me. Duel. Right now," he said, mentally berating himself for falling for her trick.

She gave him a light peck on the lips, though his expression remained unchanged. "Now was that so hard?"

"You and Riku are evil." Kairi giggled and kissed his muzzle, nuzzling his neck while he looked down at the giggling fillies watching them. "So are you three."

Their duel would take place out in the fields to avoid damaging any of the trees in the orchard, the couple staring each other down with wooden swords in their hooves. The Crusaders stood on the sidelines, making themselves some popcorn before the fight, acting as the judges and audience.

"This is gonna be fun!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. "Ah think Kairi will win!"

"No way! Sora's got more skill! I should know. I watched him when he saved Rainbow Dash from those Heartless things," Scootaloo praised.

"I'm going with Kairi," Sweetie said. "Sora may be better, but Kairi might have a few tricks up her sleeves."

"Hey! I thought you two liked me!" Sora shouted, able to hear the fillies predicting who would win, and it was two-on-one favoring Kairi over him. "Ugh. I can't believe I fell for this."

"Don't complain, Sora! You made a promise this week that we would duel, no holds barred!" He groaned, regretting ever making that promise.

"Fine," Sora grumbled. "Ok, for our duel, we're not going to fight until we batter ourselves to a pulp! We're gonna do a ten point match, each strike worth one point! To make this fair, we will not use our magic!"

"Is unicorn magic allowed?" Kairi asked.

"...Yes. Telekinesis only!" he pointed out, not wanting there to be any loopholes to break through on either side. "Girls, you're counting each point to make sure none of us cheats. On your call, Crusaders, we'll begin our duel."

"GO!" Scootaloo shouted, catching Sora off guard.

(Bustin' Up On the Beach)

"Not right-" While he was distracted, Kairi ran in and smacked the flat side of the blunt training sword against his flank, making him yelp in surprise and leap back.

"You said they would start the fight, and it's started," Kairi pointed out, waving her sword around tauntingly as she grinned at Sora. "One point for me."

"...Alright, then. But I gave you that hit, and that's the only one you're gonna get!" Sora rushed forward, a little miffed at the cheap shot, but he should have expected Scootaloo's impatience when it came to watching anything with action, especially a sword duel.

Their wooden blades swung wildly, making an echoing clack as they connected, Kairi backing away while Sora went on the offensive. Though the stallion was far more experienced, Kairi was able to keep up with him after spending her time keeping the worlds safe from the Heartless. She may not match him in speed, but with her unicorn magic aiding her, she was able to move her toy weapon around to block each strike. She quickly ducked from a high swing, spinning around and tripping up on of Sora's legs, causing him to stagger as he was caught off guard.

Unable to react in time, he was smacked in the flank again, giving Kairi another point, but quickly retreating before she got another hit on him. Rushing back at her, he struck again, parrying her sword and forcing her to stumble backward. He thrust forward, but the unicorn flipped backwards, avoiding his lunge and rushed forward, clashing wooden blades again. They both pushed back against each other in the stalemate, Sora easily overpowering her with brute strength as he dragged her back. But as he was about to try to make her stagger again, Kairi's aura suddenly grabbed his hood and slammed it over his face. Temporarily blinded, he was struck twice before flipping away, uncovering his hood from over his head.

"Four points for me," Kairi teased, lightly bouncing on her hooves as she waited for his next move.

"Hey! That was cheating!" Sora said.

"Technically, I used telekinesis. So, I didn't exactly cheat," the pink unicorn corrected. "You didn't specify what I could use that magic on, not just my sword."

"She has a point," Apple Bloom said, the other two fillies nodding in agreement. "Fair play!"

Sora smacked his forehead, regretting not making anymore rules before their duel began. "Of course there was a twist with what I meant. You girls are all out to get me!"

"Don't lose your focus, Sora!" Kairi yelled, rushing at the distracted pegasus.

"That's it." She thrust her sword at him, but Sora flipped up and landed on the fake sword. "No more Mr. Nice Guy." Before he could slash Kairi, the pink unicorn was faster to react, flicking her sword hard in her mana, causing Sora to flip rapidly in midair and fall to the ground. While he was down, she skipped over to the pegasus, gently poking his stomach with the tip of the sword, giving her another point. "...I hate you."

"Five to zero. You must be losing your touch, 'honey-bunny'," Kairi giggled as she reminded Sora of one of the embarrassing mushy nicknames he and Twilight gave while they were love poisoned, the Crusaders, wretching on the sidelines at the disturbing memory of Hearts and Hooves Day.

"...Must you bring that up?" Sora asked, quickly spinning around on his back and tripping Kairi up.

Losing her footing, the stallion flipped back up and smacked Kairi up in the air with his sword, finally giving him a point. Chasing after her, he managed to get a few more hits on her in a devastating combo, bringing the score 9-5 now. Before he could land the final hit, Kairi managed to avoid Sora in midair, slamming her sword down hard on him and making him fall to the ground. Her aura guided her weapon over him and managed to get in another couple hits, evening out the score with nine points each. He rolled out of the way as the unicorn nearly landed on him, both fighters staring each other down.

"And the score is nine points on both sides!" Scootaloo announced. "They both need one more point to win! Go, Sora! Kick her flank!"

"Go, Kairi!" Apple Bloom cheered. "Fillies rule, colts drool!"

"Apple Bloom, you're gonna be in for a rude awakening with one of my friends if you betray me!" Sora scolded, knowing a perfect way to not only get back at her cheering for Kairi and not him, but for also waking him up if he had slept in.

"Ok." The young Apple sibling reached behind her, and with Sweetie Belle's help, held up a banner depicting Kairi beating Sora in their duel with her sitting on his back, the unicorn wearing a fancy crown while the pegasus wore a dunce cap. "Beat Sora, Kairi!"

"Fight with all your might!" Sweetie Belle cheered.

Sora slumped his head down, glowering at the little fillies he will eventually get back at later. He turned his attention back to Kairi, gripping his sword tightly in his mouth as both ponies slowly circled each other, the last point in their sights, but they had to be extremely careful. They waited for the other to make the first move, until after nearly a few minutes of trying to intimidate each other, they both rushed forward. Swords clashed, slashes were blocked or dodged, many close hits only to be missed by mere inches.

The fight ended with a shocking turnout. As Sora and Kairi's toy swords clashed, he tried to trip her up like she had done to him earlier, but she flipped over him, wrapping her hooves around his neck. Using her momentum, she flung him backwards and slammed him down hard on the ground back first. He was completely caught off guard by the sudden suplex that he let go of his sword, sending it flying across the field. After Sora shook the stars swirling around his head, he was staring cross-eyed at Kairi's wooden sword pointed at his nose. She poked him with it, earning her victory point.

"I win." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle cheered while Scootaloo groaned at the results of the duel.

Sora couldn't believe he lost to Kairi. The mare moved the sword away and grinned at him, his brain trying to process his loss. Just like his future self warned him, he was going to lose his duel against Kairi, and it came true. It was a surprise to see how far she had come with just a physical sparring match, even though she won partly due to her telekinesis as a unicorn helping her by going from close combat to long range in a second.

"I can't believe I lost," he said. Sora wasn't really all that mad, just shocked as the girl he wanted to protect was stronger than he thought. That, and a little of his pride was destroyed as he was just beaten by said girl. If Riku found out about this, he was never going to live this down along with living in a world of colorful talking ponies. "Well...I guess future me was right. You win, Kairi. Good match." Kairi held her hoof out to help him stand up. He took it, but he smirked as he pulled her down and rolled over her, pinning her legs down to the ground under his. "Sneak attack!"

"Hey! You sore loser!" Kairi exclaimed, trying to squirm out of her boyfriend's stronger grip to no avail. "The duel's over!"

"Yeah, but you know me. I always want a rematch until I actually win. Though, not right now, since you're the winner, I have to do what you say for the next week." Sora lowered his head to Kairi's muzzle, the mare blushing heavily as his kissed her lips while keeping her in a vulnerable position under him. Even though she was splayed out on her back by his hooves, she felt safe under him, closing her eyes as she kissed him back. Sora's gentle, firm grip on her hooves loosened, giving her freedom to move her limbs, which she used to wrap around him tightly as she deepened their kiss, pulling him closer to her. The pegasus pulled his lips away as he grinned, staring at the blushing mare beneath him. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"...Well, there is one thing," Kairi said. She looked over at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, gripping his neck tightly and pulling him down onto her. "Girls, help! I'm being attacked by the loser!"

"Hang on, Kairi! We're comin'!" The three fillies roared out a battle cry as they ran up to them, tackling Sora off the "pinned" unicorn.

The stallion flailed about as the Crusaders "attacked" the attacker. "Traitors! You three will pay one by one!"

Kairi giggled as she watched Sora getting dogpiled by Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, the three fillies trying to wrestle the stallion, laughing as they "attacked" him. She leapt in and pinned Sora down, leaving him open to a triple team tickle attack by the fillies. He was completely powerless, defeated by his girlfriend and three little fillies as he was taken prisoner, forced to buy everyone ice cream as they made their way back in Ponyville.

By midday on Monday, just one day away before this unknown disaster that Twilight was warned about. Sora hadn't seen the unicorn in the past few days after getting clonked on the head by a flower pot, so he decided to check up on her to see if she was doing ok and not having another one of her panic attacks. Approaching the library, he saw Pinkie bouncing up to the tree library as well.

"Hi, Sora!" Pinkie greeted. "You here to see if Twilight's excited about that amazing birthday present she'll get in a few months still?"

"...Uhh, no? I'm kinda worried," Sora said. "She hasn't come out at all for the last few days, and neither did Spike. She better not be having a meltdown in there." The two walked inside, their jaws dropping at the chaos ensuing inside the Golden Oak Library. "...Scratch that. She's gone mentally insane."

Inside the main foyer of the library, stacks and stacks of papers littered the floor, a few odd devices Sora couldn't name were running, and Twilight was running to each one, checking whatever was on them. There were bulletin boards with graphs, equations, coordinates, and any other type of miscellaneous problem written out on them as the unicorn added or erased something. Watching her from the stairway was Spike, swallowing big spoonfuls of ice cream right from the large sized tub, several empty containers of the frozen dairy treat littered around him.

"Wowie. She must really want that present." Sora facehooved, both at Twilight's stress over all of this data she's making and Pinkie's obliviousness to the situation.

"Hey, guys," Spike said, stuffing his mouth with another spoonful of ice cream. "What'cha been up to?"

"Spike, how much ice cream did you just eat?" Sora asked.

"This is my eighth tub this week. Twilight's been so busy about this future stuff that that's all she keeps worrying about. So, I'm gonna eat as much ice cream as I want without her scolding me for eating too much." To emphasize his point, Spike stuffed his face in the tub of ice cream, eating at least half of the vanilla and strawberry swirl ice cream. "She warned me about that tummy ache, but that's future Spike's problem."

Sora facehooved again at the absurd theory the baby dragon had. "You're going to be future Spike, Spike. That stomach ache's going to be all on you when that ice cream comes back to haunt you."

Spike just shrugged and continued stuffing his face, Twilight looking up from her endless bout of data collecting to find Sora and Pinkie in her home. "Sora! Pinkie! Perfect timing! Pinkie Pie, can you help me recalibrate the apertures on the nine-and-quarter catadioptric telescopes?"

"Okie dokie!" Pinkie said, bouncing over to one of the telescopes, though having no clue what to do with it.

"Twilight? Are you alright?" Sora noticed how bloodshot the unicorn's eyes were, not only from the constant skimming of pages upon pages info, but from the lack of sleep. "Have you even slept?"

"No! I haven't slept since future me came!" Twilight exclaimed. "You see, I had an epiphany after I got hit in the head by that flowerpot. Doing things to save Equestria didn't help, NOT doing anything didn't work either, and there's no way for me to predict the future. So, I came up with a smart idea; monitor EVERYTHING!"

Twilight had gotten a bit too close as she explained what she had been doing, her muzzle mere inches away from Sora's, giving him a clear view of her tired and crazed pupils. "...Uhh, Twilight? Personal space?" He gently pushed her back, reminded of her manipulated state when she tried to kiss him months ago. "And you really need some rest."

"I can't sleep! I only have three days until next Tuesday, and I need to prevent the disaster from coming!" Sora shook his head, Twilight having completely lost track of time from her constant fears of what the future held.

"Twilight, next Tuesday is tomorrow." Twilight gasped in horror at the realization and began panicking more.

"TOMORROW!? Pinkie, did you finish recalibrating the telescope!?" she asked, Pinkie just standing around like the clueless goofball she was.

"I have no idea!" Pinkie said happily.

"Grr! Move over!" Twilight shoved Pinkie aside and looked through the telescope she asked the pink earth pony to move. Her frantic recalibrating caused the unicorn to look up at the sun, blinding her as she accidentally poked her eye into the small end of the viewing device. "AHH! My eye! OW! OW!"

"Hang on, Twilight!" Pinkie ran over to the fireplace and pulled out an eye patch from out of nowhere. "Good thing I keep eye patches hidden in case of eye patch emergency!" She put the patch over Twilight's injured eye, another feature that seemed to match up with her future self's look. "Now you look like a pirate! Or maybe a stealthy spy who has a deep, gruffy voice who was a clone of another pony who was a normal soldier. All you need is a stealth suit, and if you were a stallion, then it would be perfect! Solid Sparkle!"

While Pinkie began slinking around, humming an odd spy theme as she pretended to be a covert spy, Twilight looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh no! Another sign! And the disaster's going to happen tomorrow morning! Sora, please tell me that nothing else has happened that future you warned you about!"

"...Well, Kairi and I had a duel a couple days ago...and I did lose, just like I said I would." Her jaw dropped while Pinkie stopped pretending to play secret agent hearing the news, somehow wearing a red bow tie that looked like a walkie talkie. "It was a pretty close match, and I really didn't hold back against her."

"Aww! I missed your fight!?" Pinkie whined, her voice sounding like an alien as she spoke into the bow tie. "Oh well, I'll read how it went down when I scroll up this chapter later today. It better be a good fight and not lazily written!"

Sora, Twilight, and Spike ignored Pinkie, the unicorn grabbing the pegasus's jacket and pulling him toward her. "This is bad, Sora! It's coming true! There's only one thing to do to prevent the disaster from happening; stop time!"

"You can't stop time, Twilight," Sora said, gently pulling Twilight's hooves off his clothes.

"You can! Your Stop spells! If I can find some way to power it in order to permanently stop time until we can stop the disaster-" Sora stopped the unicorn from whatever crazy plan she had in mind for using his Stop magic, squishing her cheeks in his forehooves and forcing her to face him.

"Twilight, don't even think about it!" he exclaimed. "My friends and I have already dealt with a young Xehanort who was able to manipulate time for a short moment, bringing back other versions of himself to recreate Organization XIII to get a powerful Keyblade that's far more powerful than any other! We are not messing around with time, or time travel, or freezing time! Stop is only used on opponents, freezing them in place for a short amount of time to deal damage to them or temporarily stop them from doing anything reckless!"

"...Oh." Sora sighed, finally getting through to her. "Then we'll find a spell in the Royal Canterlot Archives that can help me stop time!" And the pegasus smacked himself harder in the face once again, groaning in irritation as Twilight didn't even listen to the dangerous outcomes of his and Riku's time through the dream realms. "Come on, guys! We're going to Canterlot and stop this before it's too late!"

"Yay! Super secret spy time!" Pinkie cheered as she and Spike followed after Twilight outside the library. "Dun dun, da-na-na! Dun-dun-da!"

"Dang it, Twilight," Sora grumbled, feeling the red hoof mark forming on his forehead. "I better follow them and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid and make things worse for herself."

Later that evening, Twilight, Pinkie, Spike, and Sora rode the train from Ponyville to Canterlot, following the sleep deprived and manically panicked unicorn to the castle. Inside was a special library only given access to those under Celestia's approval, where they would find the powerful spells Twilight needed, deep in her favorite idol's section of the archives. The former three were wearing black full body suits to camouflage them under the cover of night, though how Pinkie's mane was able to fit underneath her hood was beyond Sora. He couldn't really understand why they were sneaking around the castle since Twilight actually visited Celestia on a daily basis as her personal student and any guests she brought with her were welcomed, but it was mostly due to her being so tired that her brain can't think straight.

After hiding behind a bush, Twilight leapt out of it, the branches digging into her suit and creating tears in it, now making her look like future Twilight. "This is ridiculous. We don't need to sneak around, Twilight."

"Shush! Do you want us to get caught!?" Twilight scolded Sora, the pegasus sighing in defeat, just going along with her plan.

Spike followed after her, carrying an ice cream cone, constantly putting a fresh scoop on the cone after licking his umpteenth amount of frozen dairy treat for the whole week. "Pinkie, I think Twilight needs another vacation. You have any ideas where she can go to, like a beach somewhere?" Sora didn't get an answer, turning around to see no sign of the pink mare anywhere. "Pinkie?"

In his peripheral vision, the teen spotted movement on his right, noticing an oddly placed cardboard box just lying in the middle of the courtyard. He saw a fluffy pink tail stick out, rolling his eyes as Pinkie hid in the worst hiding place of all time. Sora approached it and picked the box up, Pinkie flinching as she was spotted, a large red exclamation point appearing over her head as a loud alarm blared for a second.

"My cover's blown!" she shouted, earning a bonk on the head by the stallion's hoof.

"Pinkie, quit fooling around," he said.

"But I love playing as a spy. All I need are gadgets and I'm all set." Sora dragged Pinkie by her tail, the earth pony flailing her hooves as she tried to grab her box disguise. "Noooo! Without my box, I'm gonna be called Naked Pink!...And I'm wearing a stealth suit!"

Meeting back up with the sleep deprived unicorn and the ice cream guzzling baby dragon near one of the open windows of the castle. The group "snuck" in and began searching around for the archives. Twilight lead the way, Spike and Pinkie following after her while avoiding guards down one of the corridors, Sora staying behind when he looked directly ahead of him.

The Canterlot Archives were directly in front of the window they all snuck in through. "Well, I guess Twilight really has lost it if she can't pay attention to where everything in the castle was...when she's been in the castle for many years since she was little." Sora walked up to the locked door, seeing the many important scrolls and tomes stored away through the golden bars. Calling his Keyblade, her aimed it at the lock, shot a small beam of light into it and unlocked it, a quiet click echoing in the halls. "I hope I don't get in trouble again with the guards over Twilight's pointless plan."

Sora walked inside and kept it unlocked for when the others made their way around the castle and realized they had found the archives as soon as they broke in. Shelves were filled with many years of Equestria's historical events, spells, recipes, important ponies, everything either kept for the world to know or locked away from any evildoers who wish to get dirt on someone or discover a dangerous spell they could use to take over the kingdom. Navigating his way through the many shelves, he found a wing dedicating the unicorn wizard over a thousand years ago that Twilight had talked about; Star Swirl the Bearded. There was even a statue of him, showing those who were curious as to who's work lied beyond the golden statue.

The teen glossed over the many old scrolls of spells the old wizard had made, far too many cramped in different sections and completely unorganized. If there was a time spell in here made by Star Swirl, it would be a pain to find it in this mess, almost being as cluttered as Twilight's book reading binges. As he peeked around the corner, he spotted a large treasure chest, the same type that Apple Bloom had found, only it was colored gold and blue with white stars. It was a bigger than the other one, meaning it must hold something of great importance, and since it was not of this world, it probably didn't belong in the archives.

Sora gave the chest a hard tap on the lid, opening it up to see what was inside. Hidden away in the golden chest was what looked like a spell orb. Inside of the orb was what looked like a clock, though the hour and minute hands spun around in opposite directions from each other. The orb was soon being absorbed by him, Sora feeling its power radiate within him and filling his mind with what it is and how to use it.

 _Reverse/Forward_  
 _Transports caster to different time periods. Uses a massive amount of mana, but is only available when it is needed to balance the flow of time._

"Whoa..." Sora looked down at his Keyblade, feeling the new time traveling spell in his own power. It almost feels like the same kind of power Young Xehanort had used to bring his other selves to create Organization XIII, along with bringing the old man who started all of this back with him. "This is something I can't abuse. And I know better than to mess around with time...But, will it only work here for Equestria or when it's needed?...Like...me going back a week to give Twilight my list of things to look out for me specifically." Sora scratched his head, already getting confused with all the complicated time travel logic. "Time is a lot more confusing than wondering what other worlds there are out in the universe."

He soon heard a commotion down one of the many shelves of Star Swirl's wing, peeking around the corner to see Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike searching around the thousands of scrolls for the spell to stop time. "Sora! There you are! Where were you!?"

"...I was in here. The archives were obviously in front of the window we jumped in," Sora said.

"Well, don't just stand there! Tuesday morning is about to come! We need to find that time stopping spell!" Twilight began skimming through hundreds of scrolls by the minute, finding no sign of the spell she was looking though. Sadly for her, the sun was already rising from outside the window, Tuesday morning already here. "No. We're too late! Take cover!"

The unicorn plopped on her stomach and took cover, awaiting the inevitable disaster that would destroy the world. Nothing happened. Twilight had panicked for no reason to receive a message from her from the future and not pay any attention because she saw herself travel back in time. Now, she was future Twilight, meaning there was no disaster, just an unfortunate message unheard while she looked like she came from a deadly timeline ahead of the past version of her she met.

"Hello, Twilight. Sora." Twilight's peeked out from under her hooves while Sora looked over at the entrance to the archives. Princess Celestia walked by to greet them. "Lovely morning today, isn't it?"

"Sure is, Celestia," Sora said. "Lovely, and peaceful." Twilight slowly stood up and looked out the window, confused as to where the disaster was. "No disaster."

"...But, did that mean I was frantic the whole week for nothing?" the lavender mare asked.

"Afraid so. Now, you are future Twilight." She looked down at herself, looking absolutely ridiculous, almost as if she came back from a war zone after being imprisoned by the enemy. "You let your panic about what you should do in the next month or so that you ended up freaking out over the 'disaster' that you were 'warned' about."

"...Right...I'm going to stop worrying about the future and just go along with what's going on now," Twilight said. "If only I could just go back to tell myself not to worry."

"Hey, Twilight! I found something!" Pinkie said, pulling out a scroll from one of the shelves. "It's not exactly a time stopper spell, but it can take you back in time! The only thing is that it can only be used once and lasts for only a few moments!"

"I think that's all I need." Twilight grabbed the scroll with her aura and looked over the spell. "Now to tell myself not to constantly worry about a disaster that will never happen. See you guys in a little bit!"

Twilight cast the spell and traveled back in time by a week to meet with her past self to warn her of the disaster that would never come. "She's not going to get the message out to her."

"What makes you say that?" Pinkie asked, Spike too busy eating more ice cream to bother caring.

"Because we wouldn't be sitting here in the Canterlot Archives right now with any memory of what happened the past week." Pinkie seemed to understand as she nodded her head, or she was nodding just to pretend she understood.

Eventually, Twilight did come back in a flash of light. "-waste your time...worrying...about the..." The unicorn groaned, rubbing her forehead in irritation. "I can't believe I did that. Future Twilight was me trying to tell myself not to panic about the future, but I didn't listen to myself! Urgh. I am so annoying." Sora and Pinkie laughed, Twilight now seeing from another perspective over how annoyingly curious and stubborn she was. "Now I'm going to spend the next week freaking out...Unless...Sora, can you cast the spell?"

"Well...I'm not really a unicorn, but I did manage to find a spell similar to it that was in a chest in here." Sora held his Keyblade out, wanting to test out his variation of the time travel spell. Before he tried the spell, he found an empty slip of paper and an abandoned pen, writing out his warnings to his past self just like the one written out to him. "I'm itching to test it out, though I can only use it at certain times. I'll be right back. I hope." Holding out his Keyblade, Sora spun it around in a counter-clockwise formation, as if reversing time on an invisible clock. He stopped, holding it vertically as a light sparked from the tip. "Reverse!"

A clock portal appeared over the teen and slid down over him, making him disappear as it passed through him, sending him back to the time he requested to go, keeping the timeline from messing up.

Sora appeared in a flash of light in the Golden Oak Library, making past Twilight yelp at his sudden appearance. "Whoa. That was a trip."

"S-Sora!?" she exclaimed. "W-What the heck is going on!?"

"I'm from a week in the future," he said.

"Wait, the same future the future me came from!?" she asked. Twilight dragged Sora toward her with her aura by his shirt. "I got too excited that I didn't let myself explain why she was so messed up! What kind of disaster is going to happen next week!?...And why don't you look banged up like her...me...I'm already confusing myself."

"Well, given the fact I can't exactly tell you because of possible paradoxes, which I really don't want to make, I can't tell you." Completely baffled, past Twilight let Sora go, the teen giving the unicorn his message to himself later in the day. "Make sure to give this to past me. He's not gonna believe any of it, but he will soon." He stepped back, dug into his red pouch to pull out a bottle of ether, regenerating his mana with the blue sparkles glowing around him. "Later. Forward!"

Sora spun his Keyblade around clockwise to move forward back to the present, the same clock falling over him and sending him a week forward back to the others, leaving a very confused past Twilight behind.

As soon as Sora returned back to the present in the archives, he felt mentally drained from casting his time traveling spells twice in a row. He couldn't feel the magic anymore, unable to be used right now, just as the spell had described to him.

"Well?" Twilight asked. "Did you tell me?"

"Nope." The unicorn's jaw dropped in shock. "I can't change the past, Twilight. Since everything's normal, that means I did my job as well."

"You've got to be kidding me," she groaned. "I'm still going to panic."

"Twilight, if I made any changes like you tried to, then you probably wouldn't exist right now," Sora began explaining. "I may not be smart at stuff like this, but I do know that messing around with time can create paradoxes and alternate the timeline to a different future. I really don't know how Xehanort was able to bring back multiple versions of his past self without screwing the timeline up, but we're lucky it didn't have any repercussions."

"He does have a point," Pinkie said. "We'll just leave that panicky stuff for past Twilight."

The ponies heard groaning nearby, seeing Spike curled up in a ball, clutching his stomach. "Oooogh. My stomach..." He dropped the ice cream cone, not wanting to be anywhere near the cause of his upset stomach. "I thought...this stomach ache would be...future Spike's problem."

"You are future Spike now, Spike." Twilight, Pinkie, and Sora chuckled, the unicorn carefully picking up the baby dragon. "I'm ready to sleep the whole day after a week of insomnia."

"I'll fly on ahead to Ponyville, guys," Sora said, fishing out one of his summoning pendants from his pouch, specifically the one with the ukulele. "I need to teach one of the two little fillies a lesson on cheering for the wrong crowd."

The sun was peeking up along horizon, bathing Ponyville in its light and warm glow. Down at Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom was still asleep in her bed, sleeping in from the long day she had yesterday. Her bedroom door creaked open softly, a light pitter-pattering coming from the ceiling and not the floor. The skittering stirred the filly awake, sitting up with sleepy eyes to see what was scratching around. Finding nothing invading her room, she laid her head back down on the pillow to fall back asleep.

Her eyes widened when she saw something looking down at her from her ceiling. It looked like a tiny blue koala-dog creature with black eyes, long ears, a short, stubby tail and it hung on the ceiling like it was a bug or a lizard. It just stared at her, blinking its eyes. Apple Bloom didn't dare move, having no clue what kind of animal this is or if it was dangerous, and wondered how it managed to get in her family's home.

"Banzai!" the creature shouted, dropping down on top of the filly.

Apple Bloom screamed as she was attacked by it, being licked and slobbered all over as it crawled all over her. From outside her room, Sora leaned against the wall with a grin as he heard the panicked filly trying to get away from his little friend. She came out of the room fleeing for her life, tackled by the blue ball of fluffiness and licked to death. After another moment of sticky, slimy licks, the odd little canine skittered up to Sora and sat on his head.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Sora said, Apple Bloom groaning in annoyance as she sat up. As she leered at him, the pegasus began laughing as he saw the state she was in: her fur and hair were coated in saliva, huge clumps of her hair sticking up out of place, making her look like a disfigured pony porcupine. "I see you met my little buddy, Stitch. He's got quite the slobbery tongue, huh? Say hi to Apple Bloom, Stitch."

"Hiiiiii," Stitch said, waving his paw at the filly.

"...Why?" Apple Bloom asked, sneering at Sora.

"Because you cheered for the wrong fighter when Kairi and I sparred. But don't worry. Sweetie Belle will get the same treatment." Sora chuckled, patting Stitch on the head. "Come on, buddy. Let's go meet another new friend."

"Ooooooh! Agabita magunta!" Apple Bloom had no idea what Stitch had said, but he held the same sinister grin that Sora had as they left the farm to see Sweetie Belle.

Her eye twitched as she grumbled, heading into the bathroom to clean herself of the sticky slobbering she got. "Sora, y'all are gonna get it later." She walked inside and closed the door, only to open it again and poke her head out in shock. "Did that blue dog actually talk?"


	40. Dragon Quest

Today was the day for a once in a lifetime opportunity for any lucky ponies to witness every generation; the dragon migration. Since there were other dragons aside from Spike and the one dragon the Mane Six had met when Ponyville was almost shrouded in smoke nearly a year ago, there had to be more in Equestria. And by Twilight's calculations, the migration pattern for the dragons would be directly over Ponyville.

Donald and Goofy had arrived in Equestria just in time for the migration to arrive, helping Sora and Kairi dig out the trench for them all to hide in as the dragons passed. Eventually, the otherworldly group finished making the trench, along with steps to walk in and out instead of having to climb up and jump in.

"Oh boy. I can't wait to see this fancy dragon migration," Goofy said, digging his shovel into the ground outside the trench.

"As long as we don't see a certain witch who could turn into a dragon," Donald grumbled, flapping up out of the rectangular hole they dug out after making sure it wouldn't collapse. "Any sign of her yet, Sora?"

"So far, just Pete mostly. Though he's probably learned his lesson not to steal the Cake Twins. Those babies are more trouble than they seem." Kairi pouted as she looked at Sora, feeling jealous over him as he was the twins' favorite sitter.

"I wish I could watch them." Sora rolled his eyes, though his girlfriend noticed his expression. "Hey! I can be a good babysitter!"

"Kairi, you would focus more on cuddling them and putting them in silly outfits while gushing over how cute they are," Sora said. "Trust me, you do NOT want to foalsit a rambunctious little pegasus colt with strength that could beat Applejack in a hoof wrestling match and a unicorn filly with erratic bursts of magical energy, causing things to fly around, herself included, and even phase through walls with that magic. It. Is. Hard."

"...Are you exaggerating?" Kairi asked.

"Hey, y'all!" They turned over to the direction where Ponyville was, spotting Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash approaching the trench. The cyan pegasus mare, however, looked like she was beat up by something or someone, clutching her abdomen. "Looks like everything's all set!"

"Uhh, what happened to Rainbow Dash?" Sora asked.

"Well, Rainbow tried to get Fluttershy to come along to watch the dragon migration with us, and tried to force her to come along," Twilight answered. "She instead escaped, but not after running through Rainbow, hitting her hard in the chest, then again as she stomped on her and fled out her window."

"She stood up to a fully grown dragon and yelled at it, yet she's too scared to watch them fly several thousand feet above us while we stay far enough away from them," Rainbow groaned, rubbing her slowly bruising chest. "And she made me watch a dumb, boring butterfly migration a few months ago."

The group climbed down into the trench, Twilight pulling out several binoculars for everyone to get a closer look at the dragons from afar. So far, they haven't come yet, and the only ones missing were Spike and Rarity. Pinkie Pie popped up in the trench from out of nowhere, her body and hair covered in camouflage body paint to conceal herself from everyone, not just the dragons.

"So far, no dragons," Sora commented as he looked up at the sky with his pair of binoculars. "You sure it's today?"

"I'm positive," Twilight said. "They should be arriving any second now."

"Here I am, darlings!" Rarity finally arrive, fashionably late, along with being fashionably stood out with what she wore. It looked like a camo styled dress, though it was purple and gold instead of dark shades of green, which would make her stand out in every kind of environment that wasn't a catwalk. "It took me forever to get this to work, but I make camouflage look good."

"Rarity, the whole point of 'camouflage' is to blend in," Sora said, being the first to speak out everyone's opinion. "The dragons will spot you a mile away. In a pile of gems. Even if they were blind."

"Hmph. Boys have no sense of fashion functionality," Rarity scoffed as she walked down the dirt steps as the only males in the trench gave each other blank looks.

They soon heard loud roaring echoing in the distance as the migrating dragons began flying overhead. Everyone quickly ducked low and looked through their binoculars, watching the massive group of dangerous creatures of varying colors and sizes. Each of them had different wingspans, differently shaped spines and spikes, some skinny some overweight, it was an amazing sight to see, even if they could swoop down and try to eat them for a quick bite. The onlookers had to duck as a couple dragons began fighting with each other, one of them breathing fire at their foe, the flames reaching their trench and burning the grass around it.

Sora was the first to poke his head back up after the torrent of flames died down, wearing a big grin at the close call as the migrating dragons flew past them and far to the east. "That was awesome!"

"More like terrifying!" Rainbow exclaimed. "They nearly singed us!"

"So? Donald, Goofy, and I fought Maleficent when she turned into a dragon, and she spewed flames at us." Sora looked back up at the sky at the dragons disappearing in the distance through his binoculars. "As long as I don't see a black dragoness with a purple underside, green eyes, black curved horns, and breathing out green fire, then we're good. She'll be a lot worse than any other dragon."

"Well, we dragons are pretty scary," Spike said as he came walking over to the trench. The baby dragon wasn't exactly showing off the scary side of his species with what he was wearing. As he pushed a cart filled with sweets he made for everyone as they watched the migration, he was wearing a pink apron with a red heart in the middle. "We're a force to be reckoned with."

"Yeah, Spike. You look really scary in that frilly apron of yours." Rainbow began laughing as she teased him.

"So? Do you have any idea how badly blueberries can stain your scales? It's impossible to get out!" The cyan pegasus began laughing even harder while Sora, Donald, and Goofy felt bad for Spike.

"Rainbow Dash, don't make fun of Spike," Rarity scolded. "He doesn't have to be like other dragons. Spikey-wikey's just perfect the way he is."

"Wait. I'm not like other dragons?" Spike asked.

"Of course not! You have something those other dragons don't have." The fashionista approached Spike and squished his cheeks with her forehooves. "You have the cutest widdle chubby cheeks!"

Spike blushed and pushed himself away from his crush's hooves, though his embarrassment was more out of feeling degraded. "C-Cute!? Dragons aren't supposed to be cute at all!"

"They aren't as cute as you, Spikey, especially in that little apron." Rarity was not helping with her compliments, humiliating Spike more as the other mares giggled at his reaction.

"I'm not cute!" the baby dragon shouted, tearing off his apron and stormed off back to town.

"Oooh, even when he waddles off in anger, he's so adorable," Rarity squealed.

"WADDLE!?" Spike screamed in frustration and ran, trying not to waddle as he escaped the tormenting compliments that made him feel more insecure by the minute.

While the girls found the purple dragon cute, the males only shook their heads. Sora knew Spike had probably grown up with mainly other girls most of his life, and being in Ponyville, there were barely any colts he made friends with that weren't as clueless as Snips and Snails were. He may seem young, but he's a lot wiser than he appears, and his masculinity seemed a little too low being around the girls so much.

"Hey, girls, can't you cut Spike a little bit of slack?" Sora asked, the mares all turning to face him. "You all kind of shattered his pride a little as a dragon, and as a boy, no less."

"We were just messing around," Rainbow said. "He's a tough little guy. He can take some teasing."

"He looked really confused and frustrated." Donald and Goofy nodded their heads, backing Sora up. "Spike's grown up around ponies while raised by Twilight. Have you even told him anything about dragons? Their culture? Other than the fact that they're greedy, dangerous beings that should be avoided?"

"...Well...no," Twilight said. "There's never been any books explaining the behaviors of dragons or what they do."

"Anypony who did that would have to be absolutely loco in the cocoa!" Pinkie added. "They're dangerous no matter where they go!"

"That's why Spikey-wikey's special, unlike the other dangerous ones that just passed us." Sora gave Rarity a look, remembering the time Spike had gotten too greedy on his birthday, took everything, and grew to gargantuan size with the massive growth spurt he had. Rarity did save him from himself, wearing the fire ruby he gave her that brought him back to his senses, though that moment did confuse him for a little while. "...Though, after that little greed incident...He was bigger than most of those dragons..."

"We might not know much about the dragons here in your world, but we know one thing," Goofy said. "He'll eventually want to find out who he is and why he was raised by you guys, wanting to understand his kind a little more."

"I'll try to see if there's anything in the library that might have some answers, but back in Canterlot, there was absolutely nothing on dragons except in fictional novels. I just hope Spike doesn't try to think of anything drastic." Everyone got out of the trench, the migration having passed over Ponyville and gone to wherever their meeting grounds were.

While the went about their days, Twilight couldn't help but worry about what how Spike was feeling. She raised him and hatched him, though the latter was made possible thanks to Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom. She was just as curious about dragons as well, resorting to any books she could get her hooves on to help learn how to raise a newborn dragon hatchling. Though there was little to no information on them, Twilight had to rely on herself to know what to do. As she walked back to her library with trepidation, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy watched the lavender unicorn, sensing her growing worries.

"You think Spike will be ok, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I think so," he said. "Even though he isn't born into a dragon family, he still has a family here with his friends. I'm sure he's not going to do anything stupid."

"I can't believe I let him do something so stupid!" Twilight chided herself as Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy met with the unicorn the next morning.

Since Rarity and Rainbow were at the library that morning, Twilight told the otherworldly ponies, diamond dog, and griffon what had happened. She and Spike went through every book in the library that had something about dragons, but their search ended up turning south with no information on them. The baby dragon decided that he would go off on a dangerous quest to find out who he was, following the dragon migration to learn more about himself. As much as the girls wanted to keep him from going, Twilight thought it would be a good idea for him to do this and discover his dragon roots on his own. Now, she regretted doing such a thing, knowing Spike probably won't stand a chance against any of them if he finds them.

"He's a determined little dragon, I'll give him that," Kairi muttered.

"I should have said no. Why didn't I say no!?" Twilight questioned herself, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Twilight. We'll find him and look out for him," Sora said. "We've dealt with more dangerous creatures in the past, and we know how to deal with dragons."

"But they might tear you to shreds!" Rarity said. "Even if I was able to make a dragon costume to hide any of us, I don't even know what to even make it look like! It'll probably just be a strange, ditzy looking piece of fabric that won't even fool them!"

Sora began to think while the three mares panicked. As he put a hoof to his chin, he looked down at that hoof, staring at the appendage. He soon got an idea, but he hoped that it would work outside of the theory running through his head.

"Hey, Donald. I think I have an idea." He pulled the small griffon over and whispered something in his ear.

"Uh huh...Yeah..." Donald's eyes widened a moment later, looking at his friend in shock and awe. "That just might work, but it would only work with you and Kairi. Goofy and I would stick out too much if we did that."

"Perfect! Can you pull it off?" Sora asked, the others having no clue what the pegasus was talking about.

"Maybe, but I'm going to need a little help from Twilight," the griffon said. "I'm going to need a lot of mana to pull this off for you two."

"Sora, what do you have planned?" Kairi asked, knowing her boyfriend can come up with some crazy schemes, and this was one of them.

"Just prepare to like a new, temporary body," Sora said, giving everyone a big grin. "I know this is gonna work."

"I sure hope so." The Keyblade wielding couple stood side by side as Donald pulled out his wand and Twilight charged her horn, aiming their weapon/appendage at the pegasus and unicorn.

Spike traveled long and far as he followed his dragon brethren on foot, with nothing but a bindle that carried some food for the road. It took the little dragon a couple of days to trek across the land to reach the lands where the dragons lived, far from any pony civilization. With the Dragon Lands found, the migrating beasts resting at the top of a wide, dormant volcano, Spike slowly began to climb his way up to learn more about his kind, maybe make some friends around his age.

On the other side of the volcano, however, someone else made their way up, appearing at the base in a plume of green flames. Maleficent held an annoyed expression as she looked around where she teleported.

"That imbecile is more trouble than he was worth saving him from the prison he was thrown in," the witch grumbled. "How is it someone like him is too afraid to come back to this world again when these colorful equines are practically ripe for corruption? 'I was attacked by two crazy babies that were stronger than they looked. I thought they would be perfect little apprentices for me and maybe bring some color in your dreary castle.' Pete, you are looking to be thrown back in the dark void I broke you out of for your insignificance.

"I need new followers. Someone more fierce. Someone who's strong enough to defeat Sora without taking a single scratch." Maleficent heard a roar come from on top of the volcano, looking up to see several dragons fly in and roost at the top of the dangerous mountain. "...Someone like a dragon. Hmhmhmhm. Perfect." Her grin soon turned into a frown as she looked down at herself, her body forced to change into a pony as she appears in this world. "Though, I do not thing creatures like them will take me seriously in this equine form...That can change, though."

Using her magical power, her body was shrouded by a pillar of green flames, growing taller as well as her frame from inside the transformative flames. Once she reached a bigger size, taller than the trees in the nearby forest, she spread out her black dragon wings, the fire dispersing from her dragon body. She looked down at her sharp claws, nothing different about her powerful form has changed except for her eyes, actually having pupils instead of being completely green.

Stretching out her wings, Maleficent flapped herself up off the ground, slowly getting used to her transformation's form after not using it for a long while. After getting her bearings, she flew up to the top of the volcano, looking out at the massive group of dragons down below. There were smaller dragons down inside the crater, pools of lava scattered about and still boiling hot, while the larger dragons rested at random spots on the lip of the mountain, holding onto a hoard of treasures while watching the younger of their kind. Maleficent flapped down and watched the smaller dragons down below, many of them fighting with each other to prove their strength among their peers.

"Perfect. These younger dragons will be easy to control and mold into potential Heartless." While pondering her scheme to use these dragons as her loyal minions in this world, she heard a growl come from beside her. Maleficent turned her head, staring at a male red dragon that was slightly taller than her. "...What do you want?"

"Never seen you around here before," he said, giving the witch a sharp, toothy grin. "You new to the migration?"

"...Leave my sight or you shall suffer my wrath," Maleficent warned, focusing her attention on the young dragons.

"Ooooh. Fiesty." The dragon eyed every part of her body, grumbling low in his throat, approving what he's seeing. "Quite a sight for a potential mate."

Maleficent blanched and turned back to the dragon, glaring at him with a threatening growl. "I suggest you watch your tongue around me, you oaf. Leave me, or else."

"That green in your eyes makes you stand out from your dark scales." Having enough of him, the witch breathed out a powerful blast of green flames directly in his face. The dragon was unfazed, snorting out a smoke ring shaped like a heart. "I think I'm in love."

While the dragoness kept trying to give the male a hint to leave her alone, on the other side, Spike managed to climb up the top of the volcano. He panted heavily as he reached the top, wiping some sweat off his brow as he looked down at the crater of the volcano.

"Wow. Teenage dragons! That's a bit to my liking...I hope." Spike slid down until he reached the filled in crevice, making his way to the wrestling dragons. "Uhh, excuse me, guys?" The red teenage dragon fighting against a fat brown one slammed him to the ground before they stopped fighting when they noticed the small dragon. "Uh, hi there. I'm Spike."

"More like Shrimp," a skinny dark purple dragon said, the other teens laughing as they mocked the baby dragon.

"N-No. It's Spike, not Shrimp," Spike said, failing to stand up to the taller, dangerous dragons.

"He looks more like Peewee to me!" the fat teen mocked, earning more laughter."

"Hey, come on, guys, take it easy on him," the red teenage dragon said. "You might make him fly away...if he had any wings!" He picked Spike up and hung him upside down by the tail as they continued making fun of Spike. "You look like you just hatched from your egg! Bet you guys my hoard that he still sucks his claw at night."

"Hey, I haven't sucked my claw in months!" Spike didn't help his case as he instinctively sucked on his claw in fear, humiliating him further.

Before any of them could make fun of Spike any further, a tan blur flew in and kicked the red teen holding the baby dragon hard in the gut. The impact made the dragon wheeze and fling Spike up into the air, quickly caught by a white one that leapt up after him. The bullies were caught off guard by the sudden blurs, staring at the intruding beings that stopped them. Standing before them were a tan male teenage dragon with brown, spiky hair that looked sharper than the spines going down his back, wearing a black jacket, and a white teenage dragoness that caught Spike, her long red hair matching her spines, wearing a pink shirt. The male had wings while the female had aquatic frills and webbed claws.

"So, you guys are picking on my little brother, Spike, huh?" the tan dragon asked as he sneered at the bullies. "You wanna mess with someone, then try a dragon your own size!"

The red dragon stood up, clutching his stomach from the low blow. "Urgh...You're so going to pay for that!"

He roared and charged at his attacker, but before he could punch him, the spiky-haired dragon teen blocked the fist with his claw. Clenching down hard, he pulled the bully toward him hard, giving him a hard knee to the gut, making the red teen gasp, letting out squeaky grunts of pain. The tan dragon let go, letting his opponent fall to the ground, the other dragons knowing not to mess with him as he was better than their group leader.

"Unbelievable. Spike just wanted to meet some other dragons, yet instead, he met a bunch of cows who pick on a little dragon as if he were a tiny fly," he said, cracking his knuckles. "If you guys want another tussle, you know who to fly to."

While the two teens walked away, the female carrying Spike in her arms, hiding at the top of the lip watching them were Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity, wearing an odd looking dragon costume that looked like it was rushed to be created, and Donald and Goofy hiding in a mobile bush. "Phew. Thank goodness Sora did something before those awful dragons hurt a single scale on Spikey-wikey's head."

"I can't believe we were able to pull off a transformation spell that not only changed their appearance, but also their abilities," Twilight said in awe, writing notes down from inside the three-pony dragon costume. "Maybe we can finally get something on dragons after all this time. I just might have a book published for all of Equestria! This is exciting!"

"Don't get too happy, Twilight," Donald warned. "What we cast on them is temporary. When we arrive in any world where we need to change to adapt and blend in with our surroundings, we stay what we are so we don't cause suspicion."

"Yeah! The world porter needs to be protected!" The griffon slapped his forehead and grumbled at Goofy's poor choice of words.

"World order!" Donald squawked. "How hard is it to say!?"

Goofy just chuckled, whether he was doing it on purpose just to tease Donald or not was a mystery. Back down below, Sora and Kairi headed over to a dragon-less side of the crater, Spike looking at the two of them in confusion. The baby dragon knew the two from somewhere, but he just couldn't put his claw on it.

"I didn't know I had a dragon brother," he said, scratching his head. "I thought it was just me and-"

"Spike, it's us. Sora and Kairi." Spike gasped in shock, recognizing the voice coming from the male teen. Kairi put the surprised baby dragon down on his feet and stood next to Sora. "We turned into dragons."

"Huh!?...Now way!" To prove their point, both teens held out their claws and summoned their Keyblades. "It is you two!...B-But, how!?"

"Let's just say we had magic on our side," Kairi answered, dismissing their weapons before any other dragons spotted them. "Since Sora and I are from another world, our magic turns us into what the world's inhabitants are to better adapt into society and not stick out like a sore hoof, or claw in our case now."

"And Donald's and Twilight's unique magic was able to change us into a different sentient species in the world, though Donald believes it's limited," Sora finished as he scratched the back of his scaly head, glad to finally stand on two legs again and have fingers.

"Wait...if you're here...then..." Spike suddenly groaned and dragged his hand down his face. "Twilight sent you two to take me back home, didn't she?"

"Not exactly. She wanted us to make sure you were safe," Kairi said, kneeling down to the little dragon's level. She pat his head, making him groan in irritation. "She really wants you to figure out who you are, just with some bodyguards to keep you from getting hurt. Especially by bullies like those dragons."

"I don't need a babysitter," the baby dragon grumbled. "I could have taken them by myself."

"You were being hung upside down by the tail like a sack of potatoes," Sora stated. Spike glared at him for reminding him of the embarrassing moment that just happened a moment ago. "Well, you're not exactly as rough as those jerks, Spike. They could seriously hurt you with their size compared to you." The tan dragon looked up, spotting the group of dragons approaching them, their leader wanting a rematch after just getting beaten a few minutes ago. "Speaking of which, here comes trouble."

The teenage dragons stopped and leered at the trio, Sora quickly getting in front of Spike to protect him. The red one stepped forward and approached the spiky-haired teen, both males glaring daggers at each other.

"...You know what, new guy?" the leader said, his scowl turning into a smirk. "You're not that bad."

"...Uhh, what?" Sora asked, all three of them confused by the sudden outlook the dragons had on them.

"You're a pretty tough dragon. You know, for being an outsider. Name's Garble." Garble looked over Sora's shoulder, eyeing Spike and Kairi. "So, you're supposed to be the runt's older brother?"

"His name is Spike, and yes. We're related." Sora looked back at Kairi, both of them having planned ahead to give themselves a different identity in case they befriended any dragons, and it seemed like they were going to be friends with the rowdiest of the bunch. They thought up names for their dragon personas, taking the names of a couple of people the vaguely remember from when they were younger. "My name's Ventus. And that's my mate, Aqua."

"Your mate, huh?" Garble asked, his smirk growing wider as he looked at Kairi. "Never met an aquatic dragon before."

"Don't even think about it," Kairi warned as she stood up.

"I like her already." The other dragons behind Garble muttered agreements, though they were mostly staring at her physique than directly at her. "Where you three from?"

"We're from Ponyville," Spike said, Sora and Kairi mentally facepalming at the baby dragon's answer.

"Ponyville!?" The dragons began laughing uproariously. "You three live in Ponyville!? No wonder I could smell ponies on you three!

"And what's wrong with that?" Sora asked as he crossed his arms. "You got a problem with where we live?"

"I bet you're just a trained dragon, Ventus, by those wimpy little ponies. You just got lucky beating-" Garble ate his words as Sora grabbed the red dragon's arm and twisted it hard, making him whimper and collapse on his knees. "Ahh! Ow! Ow! Ok! I give!"

"Sure you do." Sora slammed Garble to the ground, keeping a firm grip on his twisted arm. "You know, I can't stand any creature that doubts what others can do and act like jerks by beating up those weaker than them. You and your friends are falling in the category of beings I'd love to beat up if they mess with anyone I know. So, if you want to speak, think before you make fun of us. Are we clear?" The pinned dragon nodded his head, yelping as he felt his arm start to hurt. "Good."

Sora let Garble go as he let the rude bully get back up, rubbing his sore arm. "Ok. You're really tough. But, if you three are gonna join us, you're going to have to prove to us that you're really dragons and not ponies in a dumb dragon costume."

Up above watching them, Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity flinched, trying not to act suspicious in their terrible dragon disguise. "Ok, maybe I should have taken the time to make this look better than rush," Rarity whimpered.

"Ok, then. Let's begin the trials," Sora said. "What's first?"

"Belching contest!" Garble exclaimed.

"A belching contest?" Kairi asked. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Aqua. Even the girly dragons have belching contests. Or are you too much of a pony to be gross?" The dragoness glared at Garble, Sora and Spike stepping aside as they knew he had just given Kairi and excuse to injure him in some way.

She took in a deep breath, feeling her temporary draconic breath building up from the pit of her stomach. She released it and let out a deep belch at Garble and his friends, shooting out a flurry of bubbles from her maw, popping on contact with the group of dragons as they froze on different parts of their bodies. Kairi ceased her incredibly disgusting belch, clearing her throat as she felt a slight chill in her throat that quickly faded as it had appeared. Sora and Spike stared at her, jaws dropped, the former highly shocked that his girlfriend could do something that gross after knowing her for as long as he had.

"How was that?" The dragons were as speechless as Sora was, though up on the ridge, the others watching them were appalled, aside from Rainbow Dash.

"That's disgusting," Rarity said. "Kairi's a princess. She shouldn't behave that way, even if she's a dragon."

"That was awesome," Rainbow said, keeping her voice down before she gave away their position. "Do dragons have different fire breath?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe certain types of dragons have different breath abilities." Twilight wrote down more notes on the differences between Kairi's aquatic dragon form and the other dragons they've known about. "Since Kairi had turned into a dragon that can live on both land and water, it would make sense for them to have some ability to attack at long range with magical bubbles. And they have an ice attribute as well, freezing their prey in place. Or it was possible for her to do that because of her own magic mixing with her new body to give her that ability."

"...You just made something so cool sound so boring, egghead." Twilight growled, stomping her hoof down on Rainbow Dash's back for ruining her logic on a dragon's magical breath if her former theory was true.

The tests for the Ponyville dragons continued on after recovering from Kairi's surprisingly winning belch, though when it came to Spike's turn, his light and weak burp made only by a message from Celestia sent for Twilight. Before he could even read it, Garble swiped it and read it to himself, then mocked Spike for being pen pals with a namby-pamby pony princess. He threw the letter in a nearby pool of lava, which had upset Twilight, not knowing if the letter was of grave importance.

Next, they had a tail wrestling contest, Sora and Kairi easily trouncing their opponents with their own strength, and Spike was up next. Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity tried to help Spike fit in, waddling around in their odd dragon costume, taking the challenge against the baby dragon. Ironically enough, their horrible outfit was foolproof, disguised as a similar looking dragon that looked like it, the bully dragons thinking it was Crackle's cousin. The ponies took the fall as soon as the fabric tail was connected with Spike's, winning the dragons over while Sora and Kairi couldn't believe how dumb they were from the mares' flopping as a loss from a tail wrestling match. Feeling confident, he decided to go with a pretty small dragon around his size, but he overestimated the massive, spiked tail he had, easily flung off toward the other side of the dormant mountain's wall.

Then there was king of the hoard, all the teenage dragons clambering up a massive pile of treasures and jewels to reach the top and claim dominance. With Sora's and Kairi's aid, they fought their way up to the top, knocking down the other dragons while Spike climbed after them. As soon as the couple reached the top, they fought each other, only to slip and fall when the little dragon gave them a shove over the side. His reign ended too soon as he celebrated, tripping off a gem and tumbled down the treasures.

Lava cannonballs was a big challenge. Dragon scales are pretty impervious to fire and lava, as Garble and his friends dove off a high cliff in a pool of lava and showed it was possible. However, with the disguised ponies and Kairi, there was no way they could do that, the former would easily burn in the boiling molten liquid while the latter would suffer worse as an aqua dragon. At least the other dragons had an understanding with Kairi's predicament, not complete jerks against their kind from a different variant of their species. It was either that or the fact that she was the only pretty dragoness they didn't want to see get burnt to a crisp. Sora was perfectly fine when he dove in, not making a big enough splash like the fat one of the group, but when it was Spike's turn, he instead flopped down into the pool on his belly, everyone within earshot cringing at the loud slap, feeling the burning pain he was experiencing. Even though it wasn't a cannonball, the teenage dragons were impressed to see Spike still conscious after belly flopping into the lava.

After going through Garble's tests, the group of teens welcomed them into the group. They soon began to celebrate the new members of their group, munching on the treasures they used for king of the hoard. For Sora and Kairi, with their bodies temporarily changed, they could actually eat the gems, which tasted like a similar flavor to any fruity candy depending on the color of the jewel. It was no wonder why Spike loved to eat gems so much; it was practically sweets for dragons only, not just a pretty mineral to take out of greed.

"This was a great party," Spike said as he lounged around the treasure pile with the others.

"Great? Yeah right," Garble scoffed. "Better than being around those namby-pamby ponies. In fact, I think this is the perfect time to show you three a real dragon raid."

"A raid?" Kairi asked. "On what?"

"There's a nest of phoenix eggs out in the forest near the base of the volcano. We're gonna find them, and steal them!" The Ponyville dragons gasped in horror at the thought of stealing defenseless eggs from their nest, and eggs from a bird of fire that can resurrect itself from its own ashes.

"How many times do I have to say no to get it through your thick skull!?" The dragons all sat up and looked up at the ridge of the volcano, a large black dragoness backing away from a red dragon taller than her.

"The more you say no, the more it makes me want you," the male replied, getting spewed at with green flames.

Sora gasped, recognizing the dragoness's body, growing worried the longer they stayed here. And with her voice matching similarly to a certain witch he didn't want around, it was obvious that dragon was Maleficent.

"What the heck is she doing here?" Sora asked, Kairi turning to him in confusion.

"Wait, is that really Maleficent? What's she doing here in a place filled with dragons?" Maleficent kept getting frustrated at the male dragon trying to hit on her as she continued backing away. Unfortunately, the witch had lost her footing and slipped down into the crater, tumbling down and flipping down to where the teens and Spike were lounging. "Incoming!"

The dragons scrambled out of the way as the black dragoness crashed into the diminishing pile of treasures. Green flames burst around her and reverted the witch back to a pony, her magic worn out from keeping her dragon form stable and the heavy impact against the gold and gemstones. Maleficent groaned, slowly climbing back on her hooves, wincing as her back ached.

"...I hate dragons," the witch muttered. As she looked up, she spotted the teenage dragons staring at her in shock, Spike in confusion, Sora and Kairi with anger, and the dragon that was trying to make her his mate was mortified, his jaw dropping at his dragoness turning out to be a pony in a magical disguise. "...What are you all staring at!?"

"...I am so confused," the large male dragon sadly uttered, plopping onto his stomach with a loud thud.

"There's a pony here? In the Dragon Lands?" The dragon teens leered at the intruding pony. "Ok. Change in plans. Instead of a raid, let's get this puny pony!"

"You fools think you can defeat me!? The mistress of all evil!?" Maleficent used her magic to summon her staff in a veil of flames. "Bow before my power!" She thrust her staff forward and shot a bolt of lightning at Garble, but instead of it being as powerful as she claimed it to be, she only made a light shock. It didn't affect the red teen, her mana completely drained from using it all in her dragon form. The witch's eye twitched, sweat beading down her forehead as she was completely powerless against several dragons younger than her that surrounded her. "...This...is not good."

"Get her!" The dragons rushed toward Maleficent, the mare quickly ducking as the teens all slammed their heads into each other, getting out from under them as they fell in a daze.

They were quick to snap out of their stunned state, having very thick skulls, they chased after her out of the volcano. The older dragons didn't seem to pay any mind, too busy watching their hoards of treasure they brought with them on the migration. Spike was about to run off after them, only for Sora to step his foot down on the baby dragon's tail.

"Spike, what are you doing?" he asked.

"We gotta help that mare!" Spike said.

"No way, Spike! That's Maleficent! That's the same witch who manipulated our friend, Riku, and is trying to take over your world!" Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity in their disguise approached their friends, the lavender unicorn stared in shock as the mare that was running away from the dragon teenagers was the same mare that tricked her and cast a spell on her that made her almost kill Kairi. "I'd rather appreciate it if those dragons actually got rid of her for good."

"But she's completely defenseless and in trouble! Even if she is the bad guy, does that mean she should die without any way of defending herself?" Sora and Kairi looked at each other, feeling conflicted with the point Spike had made.

Even though Maleficent had tried to take over every world in the universe and find Kingdom Hearts, there were some moments where she actually helped Sora in the past. In Radiant Garden, when Organization XIII sent an endless swarm of Heartless to get him to release their hearts to create their own Kingdom Hearts, the evil witch helped him escape from Saïx when he was in despair, realizing he had been helping the Nobodies with their plan and knowing they had Kairi. Then she and Pete helped them in The World That Never Was when millions of Heartless began charging into the Organization's palace, distracting them long enough to stop Xemnas.

As much as he hated to admit it, Sora growled, waving his arm to Donald and Goofy to have them follow the dragons and witch as they watched from the ridge. "I hate how nice I can be. We're helping Maleficent."

"What!?" Kairi and Twilight both exclaimed.

"I think we both still owe her for helping us in The World That Never Was, Kairi," Sora said. "And I still owe her for rescuing Donald, Goofy, and I in Radiant Garden. When Saïx told me I was helping Organization XIII and you were held hostage, she tried to distract him to help us escape, but did it for us when I felt like giving up fighting with the Keyblade.

"I know she only did all that because Organization XIII was threatening to ruin her own plots to take over the worlds, but she actually helped us." Twilight was about to argue on the topic of Maleficent being nice, but she didn't want Rainbow Dash and Rarity to find out about her being manipulated by the witch. She was still self-conscious about what she did under the control of her darkness, even though Sora and Kairi forgave her. "This is going to be the only time I'll ever help her out. After this, we're back to being enemies. Let's hurry."

The group made their way out of the volcano, the mares discarding their dragon costume as soon as they reached the base of the mountain. They met up with Donald and Goofy in the forest, both of them unsure about rescuing someone who nearly took over their own world, but with how Maleficent was completely defenseless and was about to get mauled by dragons, along with Spike's point on helping those who were in peril whether they were good or bad, they reluctantly agreed and gave chase.

Deep in the forest far from the base of the dragons' nesting grounds, Maleficent panted as she ran for her life, swerving through the trees to avoid the teen dragons flying after her. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually wish that fat oaf Pete was here to distract these imbeciles!" She called out Heartless to try to stop them, but the ones she called were all burnt away by their flame breath, none of them even batting an eye at the dark creatures that could kill them as they easily took care of the summoned beings of darkness. "Not even the Heartless are stopping them!?"

"Get back here, you stupid pony!" Garble shouted, catching up to her. "Your dumb magic shadows aren't gonna scare us!"

The teen breathed fire on Maleficent's backside, sending her flying far into the forest, partially thankful her power gave her some immunity to any flames. Her body flew into a large branch at a nearby tree, bending it back, though it didn't snap. It whipped back in place as soon as she hit the ground, smacking Garble and his friends, sending them flying back into a tree, slamming their bodies through it as they hung in the trunks through the holes they made.

"Urgh. That hurt," one of them said.

"Shut up!" Garble scolded.

The tree suddenly creaked as it fell over from their combined weight, their faces slamming into the ground as their groans were muffled by the dirt and grass in their maws. Maleficent got up on her hooves, wincing as she had injured one of her legs from getting flung by Garble's fire breath. Unable to run any further, she quickly hid in some nearby bushes, letting her cloak and green coat conceal her in the foliage, hoping none of them were smart enough to spot her horns sticking out. The teenage dragons were relentless, getting up after lifting themselves out of the tree they were crushed by, flying past where she hid to find her.

"This wasn't a bright idea after all," she said, limping out of the bush, holding herself up with her staff. "Finding any simple allies outside of those equines is troublesome. I'm not going to bother turning those ungrateful whelps into Heartless." Maleficent tried to teleport away from Equestria and back to her world, but all that came out from her staff was a spark of green embers. "Curse my dragon transformation eating away my magic. I can't escape."

"That would be a good thing, wouldn't it, Maleficent?" The witch flinched as she looked behind her, finding Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Spike, Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. She recognized the two Keyblade wielders, unsure how they became dragons when Pete told her they turned into ponies like she had while in this world, even Sora's companions with their faces remaining the same while their bodies had changed. And out of the ponies and baby dragon with them, she recognized Twilight, the lavender unicorn leering at her with caution and fear. "Guess you're not as powerful as you were when we actually fought you in the past."

"You're lucky my mana has been drained, child," Maleficent said, glowering the annoying teen. Donald and Goofy held their weapons out in case the witch had something up her sleeves. She looked over at Twilight and grinned, seeing her slowly move behind Sora. "At least I managed to almost get one of you pathetic equines to turn into a Heartless. Too bad the Princess of Heart freed you from my spell."

"Don't bring Twilight into this, or anyone else in this world, Maleficent!" Sora warned, summoning his Keyblade and stepping forward. "How about you be grateful that we're trying to save you from those dragons instead of trying to get me to kill you right here and now!?"

"Save me? I can take care of myself." The witch felt her legs buckle from her injuries, gripping her staff tightly before she collapsed to the grounds. Spike tried to help Maleficent back up, but she pushed him away. "Get away from me. I've already had enough with dragons for a lifetime!"

"But you turned into one," Spike said. "Why?"

"So I could make more Heartless with powerful creatures," Maleficent explained. "I thought finding the youngest and powerful of the bunch in that mountain would be useful, but I wasn't able to observe because of that perverted dragon that couldn't take a hint!"

"That was actually pretty hilarious," Rainbow laughed, Sora, Donald, and Goofy joining her at her outburst and tumble down into the volcano.

"Bite your tongues or I will smite you where you stand!" The green unicorn tried to shoot more lightning from her staff at the pegasus, but all she made was a small spark of lightning barely reach anyone. Maleficent growled, her legs finally giving out on her as she fell to the ground. "This is already humiliating enough. Just end me."

"Oh how I wish I could," Sora said, dismissing his Keyblade. "Unfortunately, because of a certain little dragon who has more sagely wisdom than Twilight-"

"Hey!" Twilight exclaimed, Rainbow snickering at the lavender mare's reaction.

"-it would be wrong for any of us to easily take you down in the condition you're in. For now, we're sparing you, paying you back for helping us against Organization XIII." The tan dragon dug into his jacket pockets, pulling out an ether. He tossed it in the air, blue sparkles falling over Maleficent and restoring her mana a little bit. The witch stared at her enemy in confusion, though she didn't show any gratitude for the strangely kind gesture from the boy who had stopped her plans before. "That should be enough to get you back to where you and Pete are hiding now, right?"

"...I don't need your pity," she said coldly, shakily standing back up as she sneered at Sora. "You'll always be a gullible fool with that heart of yours, Sora. How the Heartless haven't gotten to it is beyond me."

"I did turn into a Heartless though, Maleficent." The witch raised a brow as he looked over at Kairi. "When you had the Princesses of Heart in your lair back in Hollow Bastion, now renamed Radiant Garden, you were missing Kairi's heart. Her heart was with me the whole time, so I came to your palace with the last pure heart gift wrapped to you, and killing me would have given you access to Kingdom Hearts."

"You had her heart all that time?" Maleficent asked, never knowing how she couldn't find Kairi's heart when she and her comrades searched everywhere for it in the other worlds.

Before she could demand answers as to how Sora had two hearts in him, Garble and his dragon friends pounced on her and the other mares, holding them hostage and surprising the group. "Hey, nice going! You three found the stupid pony and her other little friends spying on us!" Maleficent tried to use her regained magic to shock the red teenage dragon grappling her, but Garble smacked her horn hard, dispelling even her own unique magic with the painful blow. "Now to take care of these dumb ponies. Spike, you go first."

"W-What?" the baby dragon asked, the dragons unaware of Donald and Goofy in their presence as they snuck around them out of their sight.

"We were gonna plan a raid for all three of you to do with us to take one of those phoenix eggs from that nest and break them." Everyone was appalled at the horrible idea of a raid Garble had in mind. Even Maleficent was disgusted by the obscene plan, killing an immortal avian chick of fire and revival one of the dumbest things to do when it can be trained to be a loyal pet that can never die. "But I think killing one of these ponies is just as good. So go on, Spike. Prove you're not like these namby-pamby ponies."

"Y-You mean...if we did the raid...you wanted me to break a phoenix egg?" Spike felt sick, just the thought of killing one of his friends was bringing back his horrible greed frenzy he went on, where he could have possible hurt someone during that time. And killing a defenseless hatchling, where that hatchling was a mystical bird of flames, almost made him throw up his snack of gems back in the volcano. "T-That's not right."

"So what? It's fun!" The other dragons agreed with Garble, which only angered Sora and Kairi more. "And killing these ponies will be even better!"

"Alright, I've had enough of this," Sora said, stepping forward. "You guys realize that killing something in an egg is like killing a part of yourselves, right? You guys were born from eggs! How would you feel if you broke a dragon couple's egg before they're even ready to hatch!?"

"Who cares?" The crossed the line between him and Garble, Sora clenching his fists.

"...You know what, Garble? I've been tolerating your obnoxious behavior for far too long," Sora said, leering at the teen leader. "It was for Spike's sake, just to have him learn a little more about his dragon roots and what dragons really are...And you've proven to me, him, and the rest of us what you guys really are." He suddenly disappeared with a burst of speed, getting behind Garble and wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling the red dragon's arms away from Maleficent as he dropped her. "You're nothing but a bunch of monsters! To everyone!"

Sora leapt up in the air and flipped backwards several times, carrying the screaming Garble with him. As they fell to the ground, the Keyblade wielder slammed Garble's head down hard into the ground, knocking him senseless. Donald and Goofy jumped in and attacked the dragons holding the other mares captive, the former freezing the ones holding Rainbow and Rarity with a Blizzard spell while the latter clonked the one holding Twilight hard in the skull with his shield, the dragon dropping like a log as stars flew around his eyes. Before the frozen dragons could break out of their icy prison with their fire breath, Kairi rushed in and broke the ice, grabbing their heads and slamming them together, knocking them unconscious.

With the teenage dragons subdued, Sora and Kairi picked up Maleficent as they all ran far from the forest and the Dragon Lands as they could. As soon as they were clear enough away from Garble and his group, they stopped and took a breather. After the teens lowered the witch to the ground, the magic that kept them as dragons wore off, turning them back into a pegasus and unicorn. Maleficent backed away from her saviors, calling her staff to her in a veil of green flames.

"...I should thank you, but I could have handled those brats myself." Sora rolled his eyes, knowing full well she was completely helpless and too injured to even move. "Though I find it hard to believe my mana was disabled after getting smacked in this...appendage on my forehead."

"Unicorn horns channel the magic to cast spells," Twilight explained. "It's also pretty sensitive, meaning any hard contact into it while channeling mana disables magic use for a small amount of time. That might have also affected...your own magic..."

Maleficent glanced over at Twilight, quickly stepping behind Sora, not wanting to be affected by her manipulative spells again. Rainbow Dash and Rarity noticed their friend's odd behavior, wondering if the two had actually met some time ago, especially when the otherworldly villain mentioned doing something to Twilight.

"I think this makes us even, Maleficent," Sora said, diverting her attention back to him.

"...Very well then." Green flames spiraled around the witch as she began to teleport away. "Next time we meet, I will have a massive army of Heartless with me to take this world over."

Her body disappeared behind the growing flames, and as they died to embers, there was no sign of Maleficent. "Good luck with that."

"Well, I think we learned a lot about dragons today," Rainbow said. "They're jerks."

"But not Spikey-wikey," Rarity said, grabbing Spike and hugging him tightly, making the dragon blush. "He's nothing like those monstrous brutes."

"Yeah. I'm not like them at all. And I think I finally figured out who I am." Spike squirmed out of Rarity's grasp, looking up to the ponies around him. "I may have been born a dragon, but I realized who I am isn't the same as what I am. I know where I truly belong; with my friends in Ponyville. My family."

Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity scooped Spike into a group hug at the heartwarming sentiment, Goofy picking up Donald and hugging him as he watched the moment. "Hey! Let me down, ya big palooka!"

Sora and Kairi laughed at Donald, the small griffon grumbling as he was hugged like a stuffed doll by his taller friend and companion. The group began to make their way back to Ponyville, Spike's quest to discover who he was having been in Ponyville with Twilight and their friends all this time. Even though they learned a little bit about dragons, the adolescent teenage dragons were by far the worst kinds of dragons to deal with, holding no morals over life, even to their own kind.

"Urgh...my head..." Garble woke after being knocked unconscious, rubbing his aching cranium as he sat up. He found his buddies laying unconscious, one of them sporting a painful bump on his head while the other two had ice melting around them. There was no sign of the other ponies, Sora, Kairi, or Spike anywhere, the dragon teen growling angrily. "Those stupid, pony loving traitors. If I see them around here again, they are so going to get it."

He slammed his fist into a nearby tree, shaking the branches and causing a nest to fall down on his head. Chirping noises rang out on his head, along with the sound of a pair of avians screeching. Garble looked up at the nest, being the phoenixes he and his friends planned on raiding earlier, all the eggs hatched with small orange and red phoenix chicks. Hovering down in his point of view were the fully grown parents of their babies, their bodies igniting with bright flames, screeching as they flew down and pecked at him. Garble flailed about and ran from the angry parents, dropping the nest as the phoenix chicks flew up to their branch, chirping excitedly as they watched their mom and dad attack the bad dragon that knocked their home out of the tree.

"Maleficent!?" Pete wandered around the castle in the Enchanted Domain, wondering where his boss had disappeared to. "Where did she run off to? Not even leaving a note or anything." The minion decided to check the throne room again, and as he entered the room, Maleficent appeared in a pillar of green flames. The witch flinched, clutching her staff as she held herself up. "Maleficent!"

Pete ran up to her and tried to help her up, only to get smacked in the face by her staff. "I don't need your help."

"Owwww! You know that hurts, right?" he asked. Not wanting to anger his boss, Pete had no choice but to watch Maleficent limp up the stone steps to her throne and sit down. He noticed her injuries, somewhat concerned about her well being and where she disappeared to. "What happened to ya, anyways?"

"It's none of your business," she said. "Just get me something to drink. I need to recover after...trying to seek potential minions in that colorful world." Without a word, Pete nodded and walked off to give what his boss wishes. Maleficent leaned back in her throne, recalling Sora's response to her back in the forest about where Kairi's heart had been during her first attempt of conquest throughout the universe. "So...that boy had turned into a Heartless?...How did he come back after losing his heart? That is impossible...Unless..." She scoffed, figuring out what had saved him, or in this case, who saved him. "Their relationship...Their hearts being one...He's very lucky, but eventually, that luck will soon run out."

Yen Sid paced around in his study in the Mysterious Tower, waiting for Riku to report in with his scouting across the different worlds. Earlier, he had spoken with Celestia earlier, something about an important matter with a threat from her world that would dare trespass on a very royal event within the next couple weeks. She hadn't received any word from her student about the message she had sent earlier, afraid that her letter went unnoticed and Spike forgot to give Twilight the urgent message. All she knew of the threat was that they were going to arrive at some point, though when or what their purpose is, there was never a description depicting the villain's goals.

Sensing that if the enemies struck and Sora and Kairi can't stop them on their own, the wizard couldn't help but agree as he too knew that there would be a massive battle that may take place. As strong as Sora was, he can't handle everything on his own. Yen Sid didn't have to wait much longer, the door to his study opening as the silver-haired teen walked in, bowing respectfully to the wise old man after closing the door.

"I got your message, Master Yen Sid," Riku said. "What's going on? Is there a world in trouble?"

"Yes, unfortunately. But instead of Heartless, it is more against a threat to a kingdom of that world. A world that is far too peaceful to ever be tainted by evil and darkness." Yen Sid pulled out a book and opened it up, showing the world that was in trouble. "This world is where I had sent Sora for his training, but also for him to keep the world safe from the Heartless that have begun to appear."

"So that's where Sora's been." Riku looked over the world, eyeing the grand castle on top and the small town at the bottom. "It does seem peaceful, but looks can always be deceiving...But, why send Sora somewhere that's been peaceful? And so far from every other world?"

"I've actually made contact with this world's ruler, though I've withheld this information since the world is quite far from here, practically on the edge of the cosmos." Riku wrote down the coordinates of the world from the book. "I'll let them know you're arriving within a week. Head for the castle that you see in the world, and you'll find the ruler there. She isn't hard to miss."

"I'll be on my way." The teen bowed again and headed for the door. He paused before putting his hand on the doorknob, looking back at the wizard. "By the way, Master, have you heard anything from Kairi? Aside from her coming back to your tower to report any Heartless activity, I have no idea where she's been."

"You may find her soon enough, Riku. I assure you that she and Sora are perfectly alright." Riku nodded, not wanting to question his master, taking his leave to head out for this new world. Yen Sid watched from his window as Riku's Gummi ship flew off into the sky, headed out to Equestria. "I better let Celestia know he's on his way now. He's going to be in for quite the surprise when he makes it there."

The wizard chuckled as he headed into his chambers with the magical mirrors to give the alicorn princess his news. Whatever dangerous threat would attack Celestia's castle, he had confidence that his three pupils would be enough to stop them.


	41. A Canterlot Wedding part 1

A week of traveling through space was pretty boring for Riku, occasionally making a few stops on other worlds for a while to gather any supplies he needed and rest from flying around for hours on end. The teen looked at his map, noting how far this new world Yen Sid had known about from even the farthest of worlds that seemed closer than this one. He had spent nearly away from his best friend/rival, though that wasn't as bad as knowing Sora was kept in a comatose state for almost a year, his memories being put back together after he climbed up to the top of Castle Oblivion. How he didn't lose his own was a mystery, but since he had to climb up from the deepest part of the basement in that castle, it didn't seem to count as he escaped from the darkness and back into the light.

Eventually, his ship finally came upon the far off world, recognizing the same design like it was in the book. "There it is. Wonder what Sora's been doing here in this world. I bet he's probably gone insane from a lack of a challenge." As Riku steered the ship up toward the castle, he couldn't help but wonder what his master meant about meeting with as well as Riku. "Did Kairi know where Sora went to? Is that why I haven't seen her back at the tower or on the islands?" His lips curled into a smirk. "Did those two finally get together when I wasn't around? Heheh. Sora, you're going to be teased three ways from next year."

Flying the Gummi ship into the world's atmosphere, Riku felt his body change from his magic, fitting him in to the world's inhabitants. He didn't pay it much attention as he flew down toward the castle. Unfortunately, there was a large pink barrier that surrounded the entire palace and the city it stood before on the mountainside. Because of this important event that shouldn't be disturbed, this world's ruler must have taken precautions to keep the peace and keep out the intruders that threatened to enter. He flew his ship down to a flat stretch of land at the base of the mountain, making sure no one noticed the odd spaceship hovering down to their planet.

After landing the Gummi ship, cloaking it to keep it hidden from the unknown inhabitants, Riku got up from his seat. He suddenly fell flat on his face, groaning in pain as he had somehow lost his footing. His limbs trembled as he tried to sit himself up, and as he looked down at his hands, they were now hooves. This time he let out a groan of annoyance, forced to learn to walk on all fours with his transformed body, approaching the mirror placed in his cockpit. He got a good look at himself, brushing some of his bangs out of his face.

"Oh, great." Riku stared at his new form in this world: a white pony with big blue-green eyes, his silver hair still stayed the same style and his white and black vest remained unchanged, though he was lacking any other clothing below his waist. He shuffled as he felt something shift around his sides, turning to his side as he spotted a pair of wings, having turned into a pegasus. What made him flinch, however, was what was on his flanks, which looked like a tattoo of his Keyblade, Way to the Dawn. It matched his weapon perfectly: the blade a red, purple, and blue, almost looking like a demonic wing, the teeth an angel wing, and the guard is curved around the hilt with an angel and demonic wing. "...This is...weird. I'm a horse...or, pegasus...and I have an odd tattoo of my Keyblade...on my butt."

After pondering the odd mark that was on his behind, he finally steered his vision away from his new body, reminding himself of his mission to help this world's ruler. Riku left his ship and looked up at the protected castle. He looked down at his wings, moving them about as if he had known how to control them since he was born. Giving them a test flap, they responded well to his movements, leaping up and hovering in the air for a little. After getting a feel to flying, he rose up the mountain to the protected city.

Riku landed near the entrance to the city, noticing a few stallions in gold armor protecting the gates outside of the barrier. Before he could walk through, the guards crossed their spears, barring him from entry.

"Halt!" one of the said. "State your business being here in Canterlot!"

"'Canterlot'? Odd name for a city." Riku sighed, knowing he was probably going to be searched by the guards before they allow him access inside. "I'm here to see your kingdom's leader. I have an important meeting with him...or her. Whoever's in charge."

"What business do you have with the princess?" the second guard questioned.

"It's about the threatening message your princess received some time ago." The guards pointed their spears at Riku, assuming him as the one who sent the threat. "I'm here to help you guys, not cause any harm!"

"Then step through the barrier," the first guard said, both armored stallions bringing their weapons back to their sides. "Our captain's magical bubble is keeping Canterlot and the castle safe ever since we had received the threat. It pushes out anypony with evil intentions, keeping those who wish to ruin the royal wedding between our captain and his fiancée." After hearing what the barrier was meant to do, Riku swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping he wasn't considered one of those evildoers. "Go through and we'll see. If you don't pass, then I suggest you leave or risk getting taken into custody if you want to pick a fight."

The teen took in a deep breath, easing his nerves and praying with all his might that his darkness wouldn't prevent him from entering. He slowly approached the magic barrier, feeling the defensive shield pulse as it was strengthened by whoever their captain was. Riku shut his eyes tightly as he shakily pushed his hoof into it. His foreleg passed through, the rest of him slowly walking through, cringing in anticipation for an alarm to blare out or to be forcefully shoved out. He made it all the way through, the guards grumbling in annoyance as the stallion was telling the truth.

"Darn it. You're allowed into the city, but don't hope you can enter the castle so easily with all the preparations slowly being made for the wedding." The guards stood back at their posts, Riku breathing a sigh of relief as he walked through the streets of Canterlot.

"That was close," the teen uttered. "I thought for sure that barrier would have sensed my darkness, even if it is controlled...And it's a royal wedding between the guards' captain and a princess." As Riku wandered around the city, aside from the rich noble ponies acting haughty and high above those without any money, there were several guards stationed every few blocks on the roads, observing every pony that passed them. "No wonder security's this tight. Anything royalty does always attracts attention, and if the threat is to hold the bride hostage, then whoever wants to ruin this wedding must want a big ransom or rule over this world."

The Keyblade wielder made his way through the streets until he reached the castle. There were a lot more guards keeping watch of the walls protecting the palace, which meant there was no way he could just walk through the gates and see the princess. Although, a princess ruling the kingdom was odd for Riku, most kingdoms he knew of ruled by a king or queen, not the offspring of said king or queen. If he was going to meet with this princess, unsure if the ruler was the captain's fiancée or not, he was going to have to sneak in.

Riku walked along the walls, nonchalantly passing by as his eyes scanned for an opening. He found his chance around the back of the castle, leaping up over the wall and running into the gardens. Sneaking past the guards by hiding in the foliage, he crept inside the castle, which didn't have many guards patrolling on the inside. In fact, the halls were all surprisingly empty: no maids, no servants, no nobles or guests, at least not in the halls. Riku spent a while wandering around, trying to figure out where to find the throne room or even the princess's bedchambers.

He managed to find the throne room, entering through the massive doors, and no one was around. Riku figured everyone inside must be busy setting the wedding up in a different section of the castle, or they were out to get those supplies. Deciding to take a look around, he looked at the window murals, the sun shining through them as they told some kind of tale of the kingdom's past. He raised a brow as he saw a couple of them that had Sora in them, one where he and six other mares beat a dark winged unicorn, or horned pegasus, and another where he attacked an odd looking creature that could make a zoo with all the different animal limbs and appendages, though his jacket was a rainbow with seven Keyblades around him.

"Sora, did you meddle with this world? Full of talking horses?" While he stared at the mural, his ears perked up at the sound of hooves clacking from the throne room doors. Acting in self defense, he stood on his hind legs and summoned his Keyblade, holding his weapon next to his head while his left forehoof pointed at the guard. "Who's there!?"

"I think I should be asking you the same thing." Instead of it being a royal guard, Riku stared at a pink mare, though unlike the unicorns he had seen outside, she had a horn and a pair of wings. Her mane and tail were in yellow, dark pink, and lavender streaks, wearing royal gold regalia. "Who are you?"

"...Are...you the princess of this castle?" Riku asked, lowering his guard a little.

"No, though my aunt is. What do you want with her?" she asked.

"I've been called to help her with the one who threatened to attack the castle during this wedding I heard about." He didn't notice the mare's frown deepen for a second as he looked back at the windows. When he looked back at her, he fell back on all fours, dismissing his Keyblade, which had shocked the mare for a moment. "Just make sure not to try to sneak up on me. I get a bit jumpy."

"...I see," she said nervously.

"So...who's the captain of the guard marrying? Your aunt?" Riku asked.

"No. That would be me. I'm the bride-to-be." The Keyblade wielder was a little surprised, though it did make more sense since this pony was pretty beautiful. "So, you've come to help the other guards protect my wedding from the...threat?"

"Yes, ma'am. My name's Riku," he said as he bowed to the princess, showing his respect as he introduced himself. "Don't let my age fool you. I'm a powerful warrior where I'm from."

"Yes...especially with that...sword of yours that mysteriously disappeared." The teen mentally facepalmed, or facehooved with his new body in this world. "I'll show you to Aunt Celestia. She and my future husband could use some extra help."

"Thank you...Umm, I don't think I got your name, your highness," Riku said.

"...Mi Amore Cadenza. That is my name," she said, walking over to the throne room doors. Riku followed after her, Cadenza leading the pegasus down to a corridor, though not in the direction where Celestia was currently at right now. Her lavender eyes flashed green for a brief moment, looking back at the teen who had come to help her. She stopped in front of a random room after traversing through a few corridors, reaching into the back section of the castle. "She's just through here, checking any other RSVPs from actual guests for my special day."

"Thank you, Princess Cadenza." Riku opened the doors and stepped inside, but it was just an empty room. "Wait, your highness, I thought you said-"

Suddenly, Riku was shot with a beam of green magic aimed right at the back of his head, rendering him unconscious as he flew into the wall. Cadenza slowly stepped inside, giggling maliciously as she slowly closed the doors.

"You're not going to ruin my special day, Riku," she said coldly. "I've waited a long while for this moment."

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville as the gang decided to have themselves a picnic out in an empty field, enjoying the cloudless sunny sky while snacking on some food they brought. Donald and Goofy had to return back to their world after returning back to Ponyville from Spike's dragon quest, though not without getting a sample of some of the cider Sora still saved after Cider Season a couple months ago. As disappointed as they were hearing that this cider was only made once every year, the two couldn't wait until Cider Season came up next year, hoping to buy themselves a barrel to share with King Mickey and their other friends back home.

While the mares were busy conversing and eating sandwiches, Sora looked over at Canterlot far in the distance on the mountainside. It was odd that no one else seemed to notice the strange pink bubble that surrounded the entire city. He didn't have to ponder on it much when everyone heard Spike running up to them from Ponyville.

"Guys!" the baby dragon called out, panting and wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. "H-Hey...T-There's a...Phew! Hold on. Gotta...catch my-" Spike's cheeks suddenly puffed out as he belched out green flames, a letter from Celestia appearing on the picnic blanket.

Twilight unrolled the scroll and read what was written out loud to everyone. "'Dear Twilight, I am sure all of you are just as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot.'" Everyone looked at each other in confusion, except for Spike as he struggled to breath after forcefully burping, none of them having no clue about this wedding. "Weird. I wasn't informed about any weddings."

"Maybe it was that one letter that dragon Garble threw in the lava pool back in the Dragon Lands," Sora said.

"I hope it wasn't," Twilight said, loathing how careless those dragons were. "'I will be presiding over the ceremony, but I would like to have you and your friends help with preparations for this occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to perform the music.'"

"Oh my," Fluttershy gasped. "Such an honor."

"'Pinkie Pie, I don't think there would be anypony else who could host a perfect reception like you.'" Pinkie cheered and cartwheeled all over the place, Kairi quickly pulling a plate with a cake on it away from her tumbling before she ruined it. "'Applejack, you'll be in charge of the catering.'"

"Great! Finally, every one of them hoity toity types who will attend will finally taste what real food tastes like!" The others agreed, unable to wait to taste what the farm mare would make.

"Pth. Count me out. Weddings are boring," Rainbow said with a yawn.

"'Rainbow Dash, I would appreciate if you could perform your sonic rainboom after the bride and groom speak their vows.'" The cyan pegasus stuffed her hoof in her mouth as she yawned after hearing her being asked to pull off the sonic rainboom for the engaged couple.

"...I take it back! This wedding's going to be awesome!" she cheered.

"'Rarity will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids.'" Rarity stammered, seeming delirious at such an important job. She soon passed out on the grass with a wide grin on her face. "'Sora and Kairi will help out with anything the others need, along with making sure the bride and groom are protected from any suspicious activities.'"

"Suspicious activities?" Sora asked.

"Considering this is a royal wedding, Sora, I think some ponies might try to do something to hold the couple hostage," Kairi said. "Or maybe Heartless could appear if they can sense the strong hearts radiating love from the couple."

"But we have that and they haven't attacked us yet," Sora joked, wrapping a wing around the pink unicorn's back.

"'And for you, Twilight, you'll play the most important role for the wedding: Make sure everything is going according to plan. See you all very soon. Princess Celestia.'" Twilight stared at the letter in confusion, flipping it around to see if there was anything else she missed. "But, I don't get it. Who's getting married?"

"Oh. I think I was supposed to give you this first," Spike said, grinning sheepishly as he pulled out another scroll.

The lavender unicorn rolled her eyes, Sora snickering at her reaction as he took a sip of punch. "'Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and-'" Twilight gasped at who was going to be marrying this princess. "My brother!?"

Sora nearly choked on his drink, turning his face away from everyone as he did a spit take, the others just as shocked as he was. "You have a brother!? Since when!?"

"Oh yeah. We didn't mention him at all since we came to Ponyville," Spike said. "He's more Twilight's actual brother than mine, since I'm not a pony and all."

"Well, congratulations, Twilight," Kairi said. "Your brother's going to marry a princess. That's great news!"

"...Yeah. Great," Twilight sarcastically said, lowering the letter to reveal her digruntled expression. "He is such an idiot! He couldn't bother to tell me about the wedding himself, but instead, he sends me a stupid wedding invitation! A piece of paper! Thanks alot, Shining Armor!" The unicorn stomped around the picnic blanket, levitating a sandwich that comically looked like a face. "I mean, honestly, how hard is it to tell me personally!?" She then used her magic to move the food like it was talking, deepening her voice to sound like a male. "'Hey, Twilight, I thought I'd let you know I'm going to make an important decision in my life that could change everything. Oh! Never mind! I'll just give you a letter cause I'm the biggest doofus on the face of Equestria and don't share everything with my sister like I always did when you were a filly!'"

Twilight slammed the sandwich to the ground, wasting a good amount of food while snorting angrily. "...Uhh, Twilight? You got some issues with your brother or something?" Sora asked.

"...No," she sighed, her anger melting away to disappointment. "Shining Armor and I have been so close ever since we were young. He's my B.B.B.F.F." Twilight was met with silence, everyone except for Spike staring at her in confusion over the odd acronym she made up. "...Big Brother Best Friend Forever." The ponies now understood what it meant, but that only made the lavender mare sigh sadly. "Before I came here and learned about friendship from all of you, Shining Armor was the only pony I ever accepted as a friend when I was little."

Sad music began to play around them as Twilight looked at Canterlot sadly. A bird flew down to her, stretching her hoof out for it to land and nuzzled it.

 _[Twilight]_  
 _When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly_  
 _To see how many other ponies I could meet_  
 _I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need_  
 _Other ponies to make my life complete_

 _But there was one colt that I cared for_  
 _I knew he would be there for me_

 _My big brother, best friend forever!_  
 _Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together_

 _He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!)_  
 _We never had a single fight (We did everything together!)_  
 _We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams_  
 _I miss him more than I realized_  
 _It seems..._

 _[Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Sora, Kairi]_  
 _Your big brother, best friend forever_  
 _Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together_

 _[Twilight]_  
 _And though he's, oh, so far away_  
 _I hoped that he would stay_  
 _My big brother best friend_  
 _Forever..._  
 _Forever..._

Tears fell down Twilight's cheeks as she looked up at the castle when the song ended. Sora felt bad for her, not really knowing what it was like to have an older sibling, but from seeing the relationships between Applejack and Rarity and their little sisters, she really looked up to Shining Armor. He approached the sad unicorn, placing a hoof on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, Twilight," Sora assured Twilight. "I'm pretty sure he misses you too. And you should really be happy for him. He's lucky enough to marry a princess!...Whoever this Mi Amore Cadenza is."

"Maybe." Twilight dried away her tears as they headed back to the others. "My brother is pretty special though. They don't let just anyone be captain of the royal guard."

The stallion blanched and looked at Twilight in utter shock. Thoughts around Sora's first week in Equestria came back to him, meeting the royal guards after being accused as a threat to the entire kingdom when the Heartless appeared. That white stallion in the gold and purple armor was the captain. That captain was Shining Armor. Shining Armor was Twilight's brother. Her brother had a vendetta against him, still suspicious of him and his abilities, and that same stallion was his unicorn friend's brother.

"...Please tell me you're joking," Sora pleaded.

"No. He's the captain of the royal guard. Unlike the others with their gold armor, his rank his known with his purple and gold suit of armor. He even lead a group to Ponyville to find the stallion who was leading the Heart-" Twilight froze, the others all staring at Sora, the unicorn now realizing that her brother and the pegasus stallion had met before. She looked at him, seeing his face turned a bit pale. "...Oh...That was you..."

"Yup. I met your brother alright," Sora said. "This is gonna be a fun little reunion."

As the ponies and baby dragon got on the train headed for Canterlot, most of the group were excited about the wedding. Twilight was still peeved at her brother, having information on his daily life withheld from her, almost going around borderline obsession over the stallion. Sora fidgeted in his seat, knowing just how awkward it was going to be to officially meet Shining Armor, though he had a feeling there was going to be some confrontation, but it would be between him and the unicorn stallion or Twilight and her brother. He hoped it would be the latter.

Kairi sat down next to her boyfriend, a little curious as to how ended up meeting Shining Armor without knowing who he was. "So, Sora, what exactly happened to you after you crash landed here in Equestria?"

"You can thank Rainbow Dash for introducing me to Twilight's brother," he said, Rainbow hearing him from a seats ahead, sinking to the ground as she nervously chuckled. "When the Heartless first showed up, they got Rainbow and almost killed her. I helped her, but she thought I was working with them when she clearly saw me fighting them off. She called the guard, they managed to catch me and put me in chains after saving her again from the Heartless, and I met Princess Celestia that same day. I would have gone willingly not to cause anymore trouble, but SOMEONE had to instigate Shining and his comrades to chase after me!"

"I said I was sorry!" Rainbow shouted. "Please don't bring that up again!"

"Too late!" Sora laughed as the cyan mare groaned, never letting that first week knowing him go away. "When I was captured, Shining was a bit...violent. I took the hits though, just messing with him a little bit."

"Then why didn't you try to escape?" Kairi asked, making the pegasus frown. "You know you could have gotten out easily, right?"

"...I could have, but being around authority with magic none of them had ever seen before, trying to break out?" Sora gently poked Kairi's forehead. "I think you can put two and two together and get the solution to that problem."

"...Right. I see what you mean." The train chugged up along the mountain and reached the magnificent capital city of Canterlot. The locomotive passed through the magic barrier, everyone gasping in surprise as they phased through the pink bubble. "Whoa. What was that?"

"Didn't you notice Canterlot was protected by that shield back in Ponyville?" Sora asked. "It must be a barrier to keep out uninvited guests, if you know what I mean." The train stopped at the station, which was packed with royal guards. The group left the car, being cautious of the stoic stallions on full alert for any suspicious activity, though a majority of them looked at Sora. "Well, this really is gonna be a fun reunion. Can't blame these guys for being on patrol every single minute of the day. Weddings seem to bring out the weirdest of people."

Pinkie suddenly sneezed, shooting confetti out of her nose, though not minding it as she bounced on into the city. "...Or someone like Pinkie Pie."

"You girls all go on ahead and help get things started for the wedding," Twilight said as she went on ahead. "I got a brother to 'congratulate'." Sora and Kairi caught up with Twilight, passing through the streets until they reached the castle. The guards recognized Twilight and let her through, the trio entering the courtyard as they saw the captain ordering his soldiers to different posts on the balcony above the entrance to the castle. "Shining Armor! I got a bone to pick with you, mister!"

"Huh? Twily!" Shining Armor took off his helmet and looked down to see his sister. "You finally-" The captain stopped as he saw Sora, his happiness replaced with anger as he leapt down to them with his spear in his aura. "You again!? Why are you here!?"

"Oh boy. Here we go." Sora was about ready to defend himself, but Twilight stepped in front of him.

"Shining Armor, Sora is here, as a friend. He is not the enemy!" she said.

"He's caused trouble with my soldiers when he fled from us in Ponyville!" Shining argued. "I know Celestia gave an order not to attack him, but I'm not letting somepony with strange magic like his come in and ruin the wedding!"

"He's here to help, and he's not dangerous!" Twilight argued back. "He's saved me and my friends several times in the past year, and he and Kairi are going to help keep this wedding going, which I don't think I rightly approve!" The lavender unicorn grabbed Shining's spear and tossed it aside, the older sibling backing away as his little sister was more dangerous than the teen he still didn't trust. "How dare you not tell me about the wedding, Shining!? I'm your sister!"

"B-But, Twily-" Twilight pressed a hoof to her brother's lips, silencing any protests he had.

"No more stuff against Sora! I demand an explanation for all of this written on a piece of paper!" she shouted.

Shining Armor sighed in defeat, putting his grudge on Sora behind him for now. "Sorry, sis. But I've been really busy. You've seen all the security around the city and castle, right?"

"Why yes. I have. From a mile away," Twilight grumbled. "A big wedding's coming up, with you and some princess."

"That's not exactly the major problem. The princess had received a threatening letter, where the sender plans on trying to take over Canterlot, or whatever it is they plan to do. I've been assigned to give additional protection, which you need to see." Shining Armor took in a deep breath and charged magic into his horn. Aiming his appendage up to the sky, a pink beam of light shot up and hit the barrier, the energy in it growing stronger to better protect the city. After the spell was cast, Twilight, Sora, and Kairi watched as the captain cringed, rubbing his head as he received a headache from releasing the powerful spell. "It's been my top priority to protect Canterlot until this blows over."

"...Oh. I see. I can see how important it is to protect Canterlot." Shining lead the three through the castle until they reached an archway after he gave his demonstration on strengthening the barrier he created. "Do you even know who's threatening the kingdom?"

"I thought that it would have been him," the unicorn stallion grumbled, looking back at Sora. "But he passed through my barrier, which means he isn't the threat I thought he was."

"You know, if you want my help, you're going to have to be nicer to me," Sora said. "I did help save Equestria a few times in the past, so I deserve at least a helmet so all your troops know I'm the good guy."

"Don't you start with me," Shining warned.

"Shining Armor, stop it. Without Sora, we would have suffered under eternal darkness and chaos." The captain winced, hating having to argue with his little sister. "I'm still upset that you didn't even tell me you were getting married. Am I not important to you anymore?"

"Of course you are." Shining hugged Twilight, nuzzling his baby sister. "You're my little sister. You're always important to me, no matter what." He pulled away and smirked at her. "But, I can understand if you don't want to come to my wedding and be my best mare."

"B-Best mare!? Me!?" The stallion nodded, getting pulled into a tighter hug by his sister. "I'd be honored!" Twilight quickly shoved him away, back to being the angry little sister. "But I'm still mad at you! You're marrying somepony I don't even know! Who the hay is this 'Princess Mi Amore Cadenza'!? I don't know anypony like that!"

Shining only chuckled at Twilight's response, only further confusing her. "Twilight, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is your old foalsitter, Cadence."

"...C-Cadence? Really?" Twilight smiled, Sora and Kairi having no clue who they were talking about. "Oh my gosh! Cadence is only the most amazing foalsitter in the history of ever!"

"Who's Cadence?" Kairi asked.

Shining pulled out a few pictures from inside his armor, holding them to Sora and Kairi. "This is Cadence. She foalsat Twily for our parents, and we were a couple growing up in school. She doesn't really like using her full name all that much and goes by Cadence. I'm a little surprised Twilight didn't realize it until I told her."

Twilight blushed in embarrassment, Sora and Kairi looking over the pictures. In all of them, they showed a pink alicorn mare, her hair and tail streaked purple, yellow, and dark pink. Her mane was tied in a pony tail, looking about as young as the Keyblade wielders in the photos. One alluring pose of Cadence winking to the camera, something clearly meant for Shining to ogle at to remember his lover, they saw her cutie mark, which was a blue heart that seemed to be made out of crystal. The other pictures had her with Shining Armor as a teenager, filly Twilight, and even with their parents and Celestia.

"Wow. You're a lucky stallion, Shining Armor," Sora complimented.

"I sure am. Cadence is wonderful. She's sweet, beautiful, kind-hearted, beautiful, smart-" As Shining got lost in his bride-to-be's beauty, Kairi quickly shoved the pictures back to him, stopping his lovesick ranting.

"We get it. She's beautiful," Kairi giggled.

"And she has unique magical power!" Twilight added. "What other unicorn can spread love wherever she goes!? Nopony but Cadence, and my brother's marrying her!" The lavender unicorn began bouncing around Shining like a little filly excited about getting a new doll. "You're marrying Cadence~! You're marrying Cadence~!"

She soon bumped into the pink alicorn they were talking about, though her hair was longer and hung down almost to her hooves. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Cadence!" Twilight then began to do some odd dance, like it was a kind of greeting. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

As she singsonged her child-like greeting with her ex-foalsitter, she pranced in place, then crouched low while covering her eyes, then sat back up, moving her forelegs forward to clap Cadence's hooves, which the alicorn didn't do, and ended it by turning around and shaking her rump at her. Sora nearly lost it at the last part, stifling his snickering when Twilight waggled her behind right in the alicorn's face. Unlike the other ponies amused by the hilarious motions the unicorn made, Cadence didn't seem all that interested, mostly annoyed, unlike how she appeared in the photos.

"...What are you doing?" Cadence asked

"Cadence, it's me! Twilight!" The alicorn just walked past Twilight, not even caring about her.

Sora and Kairi found this odd. If Cadence loved to watch over Twilight when she was little, she had to have at least recognized her, but she didn't. The princess brushed past the Keyblade wielders, but as she did, Kairi felt something off about the alicorn. It might be due to her abilities as a Princess of Heart, but she sensed an air of cold-heartedness in her, not a single ounce of love to be seen from her heart. Cadence stood next to Shining Armor, her fiancé wrapping a hoof around her and nuzzled her lovingly.

"I've got to get back to my station," he said. "While I'm working, Cadence is handling all of the preparations for the wedding. I think I speak for the both of us when I say we're both excited to have you here, Twilight. Isn't that right, hon?"

"...Absolutely," Cadence said with a suspicious smirk.

"Great. And, don't mind Sora or Kairi watching over your shoulder, Cadence. Princess Celestia assigned them to be our personal bodyguards, even though I can take care of myself." Sora rolled his eyes at the slight ego Shining had. "Is there somepony you prefer to watch you?"

"Hmm..." Cadence looked between the two otherworldly stallion and mare. Her eyes trailed down to their flanks, looking at their cutie marks. Though she didn't show it through her expression, her wings fidgeted slightly out of nervousness, something Kairi seemed to notice. "...I don't think anything will go wrong. It's probably just a dumb prank some dumb colts pulled off to get some attention."

"Well, whatever you say, Princess Cadence," Sora said, bowing to the alicorn.

"Call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza," Cadence corrected harshly.

"Oh...Whatever you say, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Shining headed back to his post, while Mi Amore Cadenza walked off to another part of the castle. Sora and Kairi looked at each other, finding the pink alicorn's behavior quite odd when she stared at them. "Ok...She's really...demanding."

"Yeah," Kairi agreed. "And...I can't help but feel like...something was wrong with her."

"Of course there is," Twilight said. "My old foalsitter and future sister-in-law isn't who I thought she was back then."

"Let's just make sure everything goes smoothly for your brother's wedding. Maybe he'll drop the whole misunderstanding of me back then and get to know the real me for once." Twilight and Sora went on ahead to oversee the preparations throughout the castle.

Kairi couldn't help but feel like there was more to Cadence than she appeared to be. From her pictures, she seemed so nice, and Twilight looked up to her when she was little. Now, though, it seemed like she was rude, haughty, and didn't show any affection toward her future husband. What really bugged the Princess of Heart was her eyes: cold and uncaring, almost as if the mare was under a mask, pretending to be the mare that used to be who Twilight had known. She eventually shrugged her shoulders, thinking maybe the princess was going through a lot of stress making all the preparations by herself when Shining Armor was busy protecting the castle. She hurried and caught up with Sora and Twilight, hoping she was entirely wrong.

Overseeing the wedding preparations was a great annoyance to Twilight. Everything was going perfectly well so far with what she managed to get checked off, but Cadence seemed to hate everything. First was Applejack's station, helping the chefs in the kitchen make the food for the reception. Her apple fritters were delicious as always, one stuffed in the lavender unicorn's mouth to snap her out of her grumpy mood. When the bride came in to check on the food, she tried one, but almost seemed disgusted after taking a bite, lying to Applejack about how much she "love-love-loved" them. Even when the farm mare gave Cadence a bag of the fritters to take, knowing how starving she must be for all the stress she's going through, Twilight watched her toss the bag in the trash before she left to check on anything else.

When it came to checking on Rarity making the dresses for Cadence and her hoof picked bridesmaids, the demanding princess didn't like the unicorn's designs when it looked perfect enough for her. Kairi was with Twilight at the time, and when her bridesmaids thought they looked beautiful, Cadence overruled their opinions and demanded the train to be longer and a different color. What Kairi found odd was that the three mares the alicorn chose to be her bridesmaids didn't seem to be close friends to her, just some random ponies she picked out of the blue.

Then came the party for the reception, Sora assisting Pinkie Pie with setting up her Pinkie Pie Style wedding reception. Though it seemed a bit childish, it could definitely liven up the wedding, everyone celebrating the newlyweds marriage and having fun at the same time. Though, when Cadence came to see how it was going, she practically insulted the party pony's reception relating to a six-year-old's birthday party. Pinkie took it as a compliment, ignorant of the fact that the pink alicorn bride hated it. Sora was shocked that someone who actually liked to watch over kids, especially Twilight when she was little, hated to be around a party like this.

With none of the others needing assistance, the pegasus stallion wandered around the castle, hoping to find Celestia, or even Luna. "This is turning out to be a really stressful royal wedding," Sora muttered to himself. "Twilight isn't all that happy with every decision Cadence, or Mi Amore Cadenza, is making. And Shining said she hated to be called that, too." As he turned a corner, he accidentally bumped into Kairi, both teens falling over each other. "Oof! Sorry, Kairi."

"No, it's fine," she said, Sora helping the unicorn back up on her hooves. "Quite a busy day, huh?"

"More like stressful." The stallion scratched his head, recalling the fun party Pinkie planned that Cadence had disliked. "She didn't like the party Pinkie had planned out for the reception. I know it's more suited for...kids, but I thought it was fun. I know Cadence wants everything perfect, but she didn't have to be that harsh."

"Well, she does have to make all the decisions for her big day on her own. Shining Armor's a bit too busy protecting the castle and the princess is the one who's going through all the stress." Sora nodded his head in agreement, knowing an event of grave importance resting on one's shoulders could be really taxing for one's nerves. It didn't help her knowing that there was someone who threatened to ruin their wedding and take over Canterlot. "In fact, I'm feeling a little stressed too."

"Eh. We've fought Heartless a lot worse than having a drama princess bark out complaints on her special day." Sora looked down the hall, oblivious to the slightly confused expression on Kairi's face. "I wonder where Celestia's at. I'm curious about what exactly we're supposed to be on the lookout for. Barely any Heartless appeared in Canterlot, though they might with us being around until the wedding actually starts."

Before he could walk down the hall Kairi had walked in from, the unicorn grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, nuzzling his cheek. "That can wait for a little bit. I think the both of us deserve a little...'break', if you know what I mean?"

"Uhh, I think our top priority is to-" Sora gasped as he felt one of her hooves tease one of his wings, pressing into a very sensitive spot that made him shudder.

"Oh my...So much tension in your muscles," Kairi purred, kneading her hoof into his flaring wing while peppering his neck with soft kisses. "When have you ever truly relaxed, Sora?"

"Mmmmf...K-Kairi..." She dragged the slowly relaxed teen off into an empty room in the corridor, unable to think clearly with the light stimulation from the massage he was receiving.

"Shhhh," Kairi shushed, closing the door so no one would disturb them. Before Sora could protest, her assault on his outstretched wings continued, pressing him forward until he was on his hind legs, his back pressed against the wall. "Kiss me, stud."

He didn't have much of a choice as the unicorn pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss. Sora began to grow lightheaded from the ministrations to his wings and the feel of his lover's soft lips. His eyes closed, giving in to the sensations, wrapping his hooves around Kairi. Lost in the passion, he didn't notice her eyes open up, her lips lightly curled in a smirk as her blue eyes turned green. Her horn began to glow a green aura, the magical spell she cast flowing into the pegasus's head.

Later that evening, everyone gathered outside a cafe to relax after doing whatever Cadence requested for her wedding. Twilight came out of the building with her drink, sitting down with her friends with a scowl on her face.

"I know what you're all thinking," she said. "Cadence is the worst bride-to-be ever!"

"'Who, me?'" Spike asked in a high-pitched voice, holding onto a small figurine of the pink alicorn in a white dress.

"Spike, that's supposed to be for the cake!" Applejack scolded.

"Twilight, I don't know why you think Cadence is being awful," Rarity said. "She may be a little bossy, but this is a very special day for her. She just wants everything to go perfectly for her wedding and it's stressing her out."

"That doesn't excuse her for what she did today!" Twilight argued. "Applejack, when Cadence said she 'love-love-loved' your hors d'eouvres, she threw the bag of food you gave her in the trash!"

"...Ah think she was tryin' to spare mah feelings," Applejack said.

"AJ, I don't think that counts for hiding how she felt about your cooking," Kairi said. "That's disrespecting your food and being insincere."

"Well, Cadence did raise her voice at one of my birds during our rehearsal." Twilight was glad someone else thought she was rude, but her excitement died when Fluttershy brought one of her birds she had used for her bird choir. "But, he actually was singing a bit off-key."

The bird let out a shrill chirp that made everyone cringe, though Sora didn't seem to be affected, almost staring off into space, his drink untouched. Twilight grew frustrated as the others didn't seem to agree with her: Pinkie ignored the unicorn and began playing around with Shining's wedding cake figurine, Spike assisting her as they mushed the figurine's faces together while making kissing noises, and Rainbow Dash was too busy practicing pulling off her sonic rainboom the whole day.

"Darn it! Sora, Kairi, you two can-" As Twilight turned to face the Keyblade wielders, she noticed the blank expression on Sora's face. As soon as they all met up at the cafe, it looked like he was on autopilot. "Sora?...Sora!"

The stallion snapped his head up and shook his head, somehow feeling a little dizzy. "Uhh, what? What were we talking about?"

"Were you even paying attention!? Cadence has been acting awful to everypony, and she doesn't deserve to be with Shining Armor! Or anypony!" Twilight slammed her hooves down on the table, knocking everyone's drinks over.

"...Maybe you're being a bit too possessive of your brother," Sora said, only angering the lavender mare further.

"I am NOT possessive!" she screamed. "I can't believe all of you are too caught up with this stupid wedding, not realizing that there shouldn't even be a wedding!"

Twilight ran off, leaving the others as she headed down the street to where her brother lived. "Sora's right. She's a little bit too possessive of her older brother."

"It's quite a shame." Everyone turned to find Cadence walk out from behind the building, having overheard their conversation earlier. "I thought things were going so well, but I guess my stress has just gotten to me."

"Sorry about Twilight, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza," Applejack said.

"It's fine. She'll come around eventually," Cadence said. "But, I wanted to give you girls some good news. I've decided to make all of you my bridesmaids instead of those other three mares."

The mares all gasped in surprise, finding it an incredible honor to being the princess's maids of honor. "But, what about your other bridesmaids?" Kairi asked. "Why did you let them go?"

"I just thought it would be better if Twilight and her friends filled in while she stood by Shining as his best mare. Even you can be one of my bridesmaids, Kairi." As much as Kairi would love to be a maid of honor in a wedding, she didn't seem to trust Cadence all that much to stand by her side.

"Thanks, but I'd rather be part of the royal guard and keep watch over suspicious activity," Kairi said.

"Whatever suits you. Now, why don't you girls get to work on those dresses before the wedding?" The mares all quickly ran back to the castle without another word, wanting to get started getting their bridesmaids dresses designed and fitted. "Quite eager. I'd better head back to Shining's before he realizes I ran off without telling him. He can be a little overprotective of me."

Cadence flew off down the same path Twilight took, leaving the Keyblade wielding couple alone. Kairi noticed Sora was watching her leave with the same blank expression on his face.

"Sora, are you ok?" she asked, lightly shaking the stallion out of his daze.

"Huh?...Oh, uhh...yeah," Sora said, rubbing his head in confusion. "I think I'm just...tired...Did we do anything today?"

"...Like, overseeing preparations for the wedding? No, not that I know of." Kairi began to grow suspicious, not having seen Sora after they met with Cadence for the first time. "Did we do anything?"

"...I don't know..." Sora just sat in his seat, his mind drawing a blank as he tried to remember what happened. "...I'm probably going to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at the rehearsal ceremony."

"Ok." As he stood up, Kairi gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Love you." Sora just grunted tiredly and headed back to the castle, somehow not returning the affection. As she watched him disappear down the road, the pink unicorn can't help but feel something was wrong with him. "Why did it feel like he wasn't really there? What is going on?"

The next morning, Kairi headed for the wedding hall with the others, finally meeting Princess Celestia again as she waited for them. Twilight, unfortunately wasn't with them, either having slept in or didn't want to take part in the wedding anymore. While the mares took their places to practice the ceremony, the Keyblade Master approached the white alicorn princess.

"Kairi. Good to see you again," Celestia greeted. "I'm glad you and Sora have come to help."

"Yeah, though not everything seems to be in order." Kairi looked over at Sora, his expression more blank and empty as he just stood next to Shining Armor as one of his best ponies. "There's been no trouble so far, but I can't help but feel like it's already here."

"I hope not. This wedding is important for my niece, and with Luna and I too busy looking over Canterlot to spot the threat from above, we need all the help we can get." Celestia looked around the wedding hall, almost concerned about something. "I thought that one of your friends would have shown up too, but he hasn't seemed to arrive yet."

"Someone else was supposed to help us?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. Yours and Sora's childhood friend, Riku." The unicorn gasped in shock. "Your master informed me that he was supposed to have been here a couple days ago, but I haven't heard of his presence since then. Maybe he got lost in another part of Equestria."

"Riku was supposed to be here?" If Master Yen Sid sent Riku to Equestria, then whatever this threat was must have been serious if they needed all three of them here.

Before she could question where their friend was, Celestia began the practice ceremony. Kairi stepped back to watch as their pony friends walked down the aisle, taking their places as Cadence's bridesmaids. Soon, Cadence came in, a couple guards opening the doors for her as she walked down to her husband-to-be, Shining grinning as she stood before him.

"Ok, then I will say a few words and you two will say your vows," Celestia said, watching her niece and future nephew-in-law nuzzle each other. She turned over to where Twilight was supposed to be as the best mare, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Twilight?"

The doors slammed open, Twilight standing defiantly behind them as her magic seemed to have crush the guards standing at attention from inside. "I'm right here! And I am NOT going to be standing next to her!"

Shining Armor cringed, chuckling nervously as he looked over at Cadence, unamused by Twilight's outburst. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Maybe we should just ignore her," she said, yelping in surprise as Twilight appeared in front of her.

"I have something important to say! Cadence is evil!" She walked toward the pink alicorn, Cadence backpedaling away from Twilight as the others stared at the unicorn in shock. "You've been mean to my friends, you did something to your bridesmaids, and you clearly did something to my brother that made his eyes do this!" Twilight turned to everyone and rolled her eyes around in opposite spirals. "She cast some kind of spell that did that to him, and she's nothing but evil!"

She turned back to Cadence and smirked at her after calling her out. Tears welled up in the alicorn's eyes as she struggled not to break down.

"W-Why are you doing this to me!?" she asked, unable to hold back a sob.

"Because you're evil!" The bride ran out of the wedding hall crying her eyes out, Twilight teleporting at the entryway, feeling proud for getting rid of the mare that would ruin her brother's life. "EVIL!"

She turned back to tell the others everything was fine, only to bump into Shining Armor. The stallion was not happy at all, leering at his little sister, everyone else staring at Twilight in disappointment except for Kairi.

"You want to know why my eyes went all-" Shining rolled his eyes around like she had done earlier, regretting it as he winced, clutching his head with a hoof. "Because of my protection spell! I have to use up so much of my mana and focus on keeping the barrier strong, and I get terrible migraines after each top off! She wasn't casting spells on me! She was using her magic to HEAL me!"

"B-But she-" The unicorn stallion interrupted her, not wanting to hear her poor excuses.

"She replaced her bridesmaids because all they wanted to do was meet Canterlot royalty when they became a part of the wedding!" he continued scolding. "And maybe the reason why she's been acting up with you and your friends is because of the stress she's going through planning our wedding! Since I've been so busy, she's the one who has to make those decisions by herself! She wants our day to go perfectly, and it can't be helped if she lashes out because this is an important day for us, which doesn't seem to concern you at all!"

Shining winced as his headache got worse, rubbing his temples to try and soothe the pounding in his head. "I was just-"

"I don't want to hear it, Twilight!" he shouted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to comfort my bride." Shining walked past her, stopping at the doorway. "You can forget about being my best mare." He turned his head to look at her, staring at Twilight with a resentful gaze. "In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all."

Kairi could practically hear Twilight's heart begin to crack as her brother spitefully kicked his little sister out of his wedding. Sure, she may have gone a bit too far, accusing Cadence without any physical proof of her being evil, but hearing her brother scolding her like that hurt her emotionally. Twilight said they never fought at all, over anything, only now it struck her hard, feeling like her brother would hate her forever. The lavender unicorn turned to her friends to back her up, but they were all on Shining's side.

"Come on, y'all. Let's go check on the princess." Applejack lead the way, the others ignoring Twilight, only making her heart break all the more as her best friends didn't believe her.

Even Sora was leaving with them, Kairi quickly running up to him to stop him. "Sora, what are you doing? Twilight's already emotionally wrecked after being told off by Shining Armor."

"Twilight doesn't have any proof to the princess being evil," he said. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is just going through a lot of stress, just like you said, and she made it worse on her."

"...When did I say that to you?" Kairi asked in confusion. "Rarity was the one who-"

Sora walked past her, ignoring the pink unicorn as he hurried off to help the others with Cadence. Greatly confused, Kairi turned back to look at Twilight, Celestia beginning to walk out of the wedding hall with a disappointed look on her face.

"You have a lot to think about," the princess said coldly, her heart shattered to pieces as she stared at Celestia with a broken expression on her face.

The only ones left in the room were Twilight and Kairi, the former having lost all her friends' and mentor's faith in her, the latter highly confused and concerned about what had just happened. Twilight didn't acknowledge Kairi staying with her, thinking she would eventually leave her too as she turned away, approaching the small flight of steps where the bride and groom would stand before the audience later for the wedding.

"Maybe I was too overprotective," Twilight muttered, collapsing on the steps, her voice breaking as her eyes welled up with tears. "I could have gained a sister. But instead...I just lost my brother..."

 _[Twilight]_  
 _He was my big brother best friend_  
 _Forever..._  
 _And now, we'll never do anything_  
 _Together..._

Twilight began sobbing, regretful of her actions as she felt all alone. Kairi, being the only one who was able to give her that benefit of the doubt, approached the grieving unicorn and hugged her. Twilight buried her face in her shoulder and cried, Kairi soothing the upset mare as she let out her sorrow. Kairi couldn't believe how heartless Sora was being, knowing full well how much pain Twilight had been through in the past, and having her brother disown her, her friends shrugging off her warning like it meant nothing, and Celestia being disappointed in her for accusing her niece was far worse than losing her mind to a witch's manipulative spell.

They heard hoofsteps echoing in the hall from the balcony. Kairi looked up and saw Cadence approach them, looking at Twilight with a look of forgiveness. The pink unicorn found it odd that the princess's eyes weren't bloodshot, or her face stained with tears. Twilight looked up, leaving Kairi's embrace as she approached Cadence.

"I'm so sorry," Twilight apologized, begging for her forgiveness.

While her head was bowed low, Kairi noticed Cadence's eyes flashed green for a second, her smile turning into a scowl as she leered at Twilight. "You will be."

Her horn began glowing green, summoning a circle of green flames around Twilight, trapping her inside with no way to escape. Kairi leapt away before the fire burned her, gasping in shock as she watched her friend slowly be engulfed by the flames.

"Twilight!" She summoned her Keyblade and tried to slash her way through, only for Cadence to shoot up a wall of green flames in front of her. As the fire disappeared, Twilight was nowhere to be seen, just the alicorn who was just as her friend said she was. "What did you do with her!?"

"Another one of those magically appearing swords," Cadence said. "So you two are just like that other pony who showed up, claiming to 'protect' the castle from the threat."

"I knew there was something up with you the moment you brushed past me the other day." The Keyblade wielder growled, both mares circling each other, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. "I'm guessing the other pony who arrived was Riku. What did you do to him?"

"You'll meet the same fate as he has, as well as all of Equestria once my plan finally comes to fruition." Cadence lit up her horn again, surrounding Kairi in the same flames that engulfed Twilight earlier. Kairi tried to shoot Blizzard spells to douse out the fire, but they didn't go away. Not even slashing through them was any good, completely trapped. "Farewell, Kairi. You won't be missed, just like them."

The fire created a dome around the unicorn, keeping her trapped inside as the flames made her sink down into the ground. The only thing she saw and heard before blacking out was Cadence cackling madly as she watched her be sent into the void her magic forced her into. Wherever she was being sent to, she hoped Twilight wasn't in any danger, or even Riku, whatever she did to hers and Sora's friend.


	42. A Canterlot Wedding part 2

Kairi groaned after waking up from unconsciousness. She opened her eyes, finding herself in nothing but darkness. Lighting up her horn, the white glow of her aura brightening the dark place she was thrust into. She looked like she was in a cavern, the walls and ceilings covered with gems and crystals of varying sizes, reflecting the light coming from her horn.

"Where am I? Where did that witch take me?" Kairi summoned her Keyblade, looking around to see if Cadence had teleported in to deal with her.

"Kairi!? Is that you!?" She spotted a purple glow from across the dark caverns.

"Twilight!?" Kairi quickly ran into the direction of the light, finding Twilight thankfully unharmed and trapped in the same caves she was. The unicorns hugged each other, glad to not be alone in the dark caverns and uninjured by Cadence's flames. "Thank goodness you aren't hurt. I thought she burnt you to ashes."

"I knew she was evil! I was right!...And no one believed me..." Twilight shook her head, brushing off the painful loss of faith everyone had for her. She was right, and she will prove to the others that Cadence was not who they think she really is. "I can't be upset now. We need to take that heartless monster down."

 _"That's going to be impossible for you to do, Twilight."_ Appearing in the crystals was Cadence, grinning maliciously at the unicorns she took captive. _"You two are trapped deep in the abandoned crystal mines, far below Canterlot. Greedy unicorns left this mine, who tried to claim all these gems for their own, but now, this will be your prison."_ The evil alicorn giggled, her image switching to a different gem. _"And don't bother trying to call out for help. These caves have been long forgotten, and no one will even know you disappeared."_

"What are you planning to do to Canterlot!?" Kairi questioned, pointing her Keyblade at the mare. "What do you intend to do with Twilight's brother!?"

 _"Oh, I have some major plans for him...though, I think I might change them for that cute pegasus stallion. He really seems to care about you a lot. So, I decided two is better than one."_ Both unicorns growled, Twilight's horn glowing brighter and sparking dangerously while Kairi focused on casting one of the most powerful of spells she had at her disposal.

"What have you done to Sora?" Kairi demanded. "What have you done to them!?"

 _"You want to find out? Then I suggest you try and stop me."_ Cadence cackled, disappearing to different gems, mocking the mares.

Unleashing their anger on the wicked alicorn, Twilight shot a dangerous beam of magic at one of them. Instead of breaking it, the gem managed to bounce the magical beam off, ricocheting around the cavern until it struck the ground next to them. That only made Cadence laugh uproariously at their attempts to try and attack her, only getting them more furious. Kairi shot powerful Firaga spells at any crystals she spotted the alicorn's face was in, the large fireball exploding in a massive radius, shattering it to pieces.

They each continued firing magic until they both shot one at a large crystal, blowing it away to reveal a path out of the room they were trapped in. Ironically, sitting on the other side was...Cadence. Only instead of mocking them, she seemed shocked as the wall had been blown clear open. She was also really dirty, her mane and tail unkempt, tear streaks on her cheeks, and she looked really frail.

"There you are!" Kairi and Twilight rushed the pink alicorn, intent on getting back at her for what they did to Sora and Shining Armor.

"Wait! Don't!" she begged, her pleas unheard as she was tackled by the unicorns. Kairi held her Keyblade at Cadence's throat, the alicorn looking up at Twilight, standing over her. "Twilight, it's me! You have to believe me. That isn't the real me. She's an imposter."

"I don't believe you for a second!" Twilight exclaimed, her horn glowing brightly.

"I swear, it's me." Cadence squirmed out from beneath the unicorns and stood up. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake," she said, doing the same odd motions Twilight had before when they saw the pink alicorn back at the castle. "Clap your hooves, and do a little shake."

"...T-That's..." The alicorn looked back after the "do a little shake" part, smiling warmly as she saw Twilight now realized it was really her. "...Cadence...You remember me!"

She ran into Cadence and hugged her tightly, Kairi lowering her blade as the two had found the actual bride, not the mare impersonating her up above. "Of course I do, Twilight. How can I ever forget the filly I loved to sit for the most?" The two nuzzled each other, Cadence happy to see Twilight again after so long. The fake Cadence's laugh echoed throughout the mines, all three mares looking up, unable to see the imposter anywhere. "We need to stop her..."

"Princess?" Kairi got Cadence's attention, her and Twilight breaking their hug. "I apologize for earlier. Do you know who exactly that was that was impersonating you?"

"Yes. She's not a pony." The alicorn glowered at the ceiling, where the fake mare was probably doing something to her beloved husband-to-be. "She's the queen of a group of bugs called Changelings. Chrysalis."

"Changelings?" Twilight asked.

"They're nothing but heartless monsters, taking the form of the pony they love and suck the love magic out of them. I was held prisoner here for weeks, and nopony even noticed I was gone." Kairi's eyes widened as Cadence explained what a Changeling was.

"So, they're like a succubus," Kairi muttered. That explained why Sora looked drained the other night and his behavior earlier. He was in contact with this Chrysalis, having shifted her form to the unicorn's and sucked his love from him. "That's it. She's going to get it this time."

Before Kairi could run off to take down Chrysalis, Cadence stepped down on her tail to stop her. "Wait, there's somepony else down here we need to save. I can't do anything in the predicament he's in, being trapped down here having weakened me physically and magically."

"Somepony else?" Twilight asked. "Who is it?"

"I'll show you." The alicorn lead the way, struggling to stay standing in her weakened state, but she persevered. After making her way through a few splits in the winding pathways of the caverns, they made it to where the pony Cadence saw was trapped. "There he is."

Twilight and Kairi gasped, seeing a stallion trapped inside of a green pod of sorts, almost like a cocoon. Kairi recognized the pony just from some of his features and what he wore: short, silver hair, a white and yellow vest, but what gave it away was his cutie mark.

"Oh my gosh! Riku!" Kairi ran up to the pod, pressing her hooves into the green chrysalis. She moved her hooves away as it secreted some kind of disgusting green slime on the outside. "What happened to him!?"

"Wait, did you say Riku?" Twilight asked. "As in yours and Sora's best friend?"

"Yes! I recognize his Keyblade as his cutie mark!" Twilight walked over to examine the pod while Cadence stood next to Kairi.

"He showed up unconscious a couple days ago," she explained. "Chrysalis must have knocked him out and brought him down here. But I don't understand why she put him in a cocoon."

"I know why." Kairi levitated her Keyblade, aiming it at the green pod. "She must have known Riku, Sora, and I were strong fighters, sent by Celestia to try and thwart her plans. Too bad she made a fatal mistake. Never mess with my boyfriend, or my friends!"

The pink unicorn hacked through the cocoon with one swing, breaking it in half as green slime spewed out from it and dropped Riku down to the ground. The moment he was freed, the white stallion opened his eyes and breathed in a lungful of air, hacking up the mucus-like goop that he inhaled and swallowed while trapped inside of the pod. After he managed to get enough oxygen back into his lungs, spitting out any of the slime still lingering in his mouth, he slowly stood up, groaning in exhaustion and annoyance as he got his bearings.

"I hate this world already..." Riku looked up and noticed Twilight, Kairi, and Cadence. When his eyes were locked on Cadence, his last moment before unconsciousness was getting knocked out by the only pony he was with when he snuck in, and that was the backstabbing princess. He quickly stood up in his hind legs and summoned his Keyblade. "You! You attacked me when I was trying to help you!"

"Riku, wait!" Kairi swiped the white pegasus's Keyblade out of his hoof, forcing him to sit down on his haunches. "She's not the one who attacked you."

"...Kairi? Is that you?" The mare nodded as Riku got a better look at her. "...What exactly happened?" After being introduced to Twilight, she and Kairi told him what had occurred in Canterlot and what they were doing down in the mines. Cadence was told of who the two Keyblade Masters were and what their weapons were called, along with them being from another world, as much as Riku didn't want to let that information leak out. "Ok. I think I got it all now."

"Great. Now, let's hurry! The wedding's going to start soon, and my brother's going to marry a Changeling!" The four ponies quickly hurried off to find their way out of crystal mines and stop the wedding before Chrysalis succeeded in whatever she had planned.

"Hey, you guys hear music playing?" Riku asked as he could hear music echoing around them, even though they were the only ones in the caves without any musical instruments.

"Cadence" walked up to the mirror in her room, wearing her custom made wedding dress as she smirked at her reflection. "Everything's going exactly as planned," she said, levitating a rose up to her ear as she began to sing.

 _[Chrysalis]_  
 _This day is going to be perfect_  
 _The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_  
 _Everypony will gather 'round_  
 _Say I look lovely in my gown_  
 _What they don't know is that I have fooled them all_

Down below the caves, Riku, Kairi, Twilight, and the real Cadence ran through different passageways, the pink alicorn singing the aria after they heard Chrysalis sing out of nowhere.

 _[Cadence]_  
 _This day was going to be perfect_  
 _The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_  
 _But instead of having cake_  
 _With all my friends to celebrate_  
 _My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all_

"Ok, what's with the random singing?" Riku asked. "And how are we hearing her from several miles above us?"

"This kind of stuff happens, Riku," Kairi explained as simply as she could. "Sometimes, there may be a moment where you can't help but join in."

"...Is it bad that I kind of like this song?" he whispered to himself as they continued finding their way out.

 _[Chrysalis]_  
 _I could care less about the dress_  
 _I won't partake in any cake_  
 _Vows, well I'll be lying when I say_

 _That through any kind of weather_  
 _I'll want us to be together_  
 _The truth is I don't care for him at all_

 _No I do not love the groom_  
 _In my heart there is no room_  
 _But I still want him to be all mine!_

 _[Cadence]_  
 _Must escape before it's too late_  
 _Find a way to save the day_  
 _Hope, I'll be lying if I say_

 _"I don't fear that I may lose him_  
 _To one who wants to use him_  
 _Not care for, love, and cherish him each day"_

The escaping group soon found an abandoned mine cart up ahead, Cadence running ahead to try and push it out of the rocks the wheels were trapping it underneath the cart. Unfortunately, because of her weak state, she was unable to even budge it.

 _For I oh so love the groom_  
 _All my thoughts he does consume_  
 _Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon_

Twilight smiled, touched to know that her favorite foalsitter really does love her brother that much. Ever since she was little, she always saw them together and knew one day they would be together forever. Seeing just how worried Cadence was about Shining Armor proved to her that their wedding shouldn't be ruined, all the more determined to stop Chrysalis before it was too late.

Kairi and Twilight helped Cadence inside the empty cart, leaping in after her while Riku smashed the rocks with his hooves. He pushed the cart and clung onto the edge, letting gravity do the work for them as they spiraled down the tracks, leading further down into the caves. The rails ended all too soon at the bottom, the cart slamming into a barricade meant to keep it from flying off the tracks, sending everyone flying off into the air. Twilight clung on to Cadence as she used what strength she still had to glide the two of them over to safety while Kairi did the same with Riku.

In the wedding hall, the ceremony was underway as the room was filled with ponies. Some of them were relatives to the bride and groom or close friends to them, while the rest were the nobles that had been lucky enough to attend. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy stood on the bride's side, wearing unique bridesmaids outfits Rarity managed to make before the wedding began, some of their family having arrived as invited guests. The doors opened up, the Cutie Mark Crusaders dressed up as the flower girls, skipped down the aisle spreading flower petals along the way for "Cadence" as she followed after them.

 _[Chrysalis]_  
 _Finally the moment has arrived_  
 _For me to be one lucky bride]_

 _[Cadence]_  
 _Oh, the wedding we won't make_  
 _He'll end up marrying a fake_  
 _Shining Armor will be..._

 _"Mine. All mine."_ Chrysalis giggled, her voice echoed in the mines as Cadence feared the worst was already happening.

"No. We're not going to make it in time," she said as she wept, losing her love to the heartless witch that replaced her.

"There's still time!" Riku exclaimed. "We've got to be close to the exit. How deep could this mine have possibly gone?"

"There's the exit!" Twilight pointed to a cavern, sunlight shining through from the outside.

Before they could make their way out, the three bridesmaids that Chrysalis had were found, leaping out from the rocks as they barred their path. They had an evil look on their faces, eyes glowing green as they approached them menacingly.

"You're not going anywhere," they said, Riku and Kairi stepped forward with their Keyblades at the ready.

Celestia, acting as the presider for her niece and captain's marriage, spoke to the crowd to honor this momentous occasion, unaware of the smirk on "Cadence's" face. Standing across from the bride was Shining Armor in his formal soldier's uniform for important ceremonies: a red suit with a blue sash cross over his left shoulder. What no one seemed to notice was the captain of the guard's eyes were green and staring into space, lost in a trance, not even Celestia herself, standing right next to the unicorn stallion. The girls acting as the bride's maids of honor noticed a few ponies missing during the procession.

"Hey, where's Sora and Kairi?" Rainbow asked. "I haven't seen them since the rehearsal."

"Maybe they have a stomach flu?" Pinkie wondered.

"Sora didn't even get sick when the first day of winter came around," Applejack said. "Ah don't think he's ever had a sick day since he got here."

"Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you two-" Celestia was interrupted as the doors to the wedding hall opened up, Twilight, Riku, and Kairi walking in as the audience was surprised by the sudden halt in the procession.

"Stop the wedding!" the lavender unicorn exclaimed.

"Ugh! Not again! Why do you have to ruin my special day?" As Chrysalis fake cried, she was snapped out of her acting when a dark fireball flew right at her, quickly ducking as the dangerous ball of black flames was fired from Riku's hoof.

"Cut the lies, you cockroach! This isn't your wedding day! It's hers!" The trio stepped aside as the real Cadence stepped forward, everyone gasping in shock as they saw two pink alicorns in the room.

"W-What!? How did you escape!?" Chrysalis asked both Cadence and Riku.

"You have no idea how easy it was to get past your 'bodyguards'," Riku said.

 _The hypnotized bridesmaids continued walking forward, Kairi and Riku backing away, not wanting to hurt them. "Ok, so do we whack them or avoid them?"_

 _"Wait, I have an idea." Cadence pulled out her bouquet she had kept before she was kidnapped by the Changeling queen._

 _Even though it was slightly withered, it still looked good enough. She levitated it out in front of the mares, overriding their command as their eyes were glued on the flowers like dogs to a ball. The alicorn tossed the bouquet far into the mine, the mares clambering all over each other to chase after it._

 _"Girls," Riku scoffed as they were easily distracted by a bunch of flowers that signified the lucky mare who catches it will get married next._

 _"HEY!" Riku, Twilight, and Cadence complained, leering at the stallion._

 _"What?" The mares ran on ahead, leaving Riku behind in confusion. "You girls get excited over the dumbest things, like a bunch of flowers..."_

"...Oh," Chrysalis groaned. "Stupid mares."

"W-What's goin' on!?" Applejack asked. "Why are there two of them!?"

"Because she's an imposter!" Cadence said, stepping down the aisle. "She's a Changeling! She turns into the pony you love and steals the love from them, gaining power from it!"

"She did the same thing to Sora the other day, turning into me and practically draining him of almost all his energy!" Kairi added, pointing her Keyblade at the disguised mare. She looked around the room, finding no sign of Sora anywhere. "Where's Sora!? What did you do to him!?"

"Wait, he wasn't with you!?" Rainbow asked, their friends shocked as Kairi had no clue where he went if they weren't together.

Chrysalis growled, surrounding herself in green flames, causing Celestia and the five mares next to her to back away in surprise. The fire burned away the wedding dress as her body and features began to change as everyone watching stared in fear: Her fur turned black and sleek like the carapace of an insect, her hooves now had holes through the limbs, her wings were now thin and see through, sporting holes just like her legs, her mane mane a dark blue-green, her horn jagged and curved, fanged teeth in her maw, and when she opened her eyes, they were green like the flames around her. With her transformation into her real form revealed, the Changeling cackled as the audience cowered in fear, Kairi and Riku leering at the villainess with their weapons ready, and the others in complete shock at her form.

"Well, you are right about me, princess," Chrysalis said as she looked over the frightened ponies. "As queen of my subjects, it is up to me to find food for them. And where shall I find enough love to feed an entire army than in Equestria, in a royal wedding, no less. Even as we speak, my army is breaking through that flimsy barrier!"

Those near the windows or balcony looked up in the sky, seeing a large black cloud looming over the pink barrier. It wasn't a large storm cloud, more like several thousand Changelings, all of them smaller than the queen with no manes and blue, beady eyes, all of them slamming into the barrier to break through.

"Shining Armor's protection spell is stronger than you think!" Cadence said. "They'll never be able to break through!"

"Oh, won't they?" Chrysalis brushed her holed hoof against Shining Armor's cheek, the stallion unresponsive as he stood like a mindless puppet. "I've been feeding off of Shining Armor's love for a long while, and every moment he grows weaker, so does his spell. Isn't that right, dear?" The stallion slowly nodded his head, Cadence staring at her husband-to-be in sadness, wishing he wasn't tricked by the witch that turned into her. Riku had enough and was about to step forward, only to stop as the Changeling queen dragged her sharp horn to the mind-controlled captain's neck. "I wouldn't take another step if I were you. Or would you rather have the bride become a widow before she even gets hitched?"

"No! Don't hurt him!" Cadence shouted as Twilight feared for Shining's life as well. "Riku, please don't!"

Reluctantly, the pegasus stallion backed away, keeping his glare on the Changeling. "That's better. With Shining Armor under my control, we'll take over Canterlot, then all of Equestria!"

Chrysalis nearly fell over as Shining mysteriously teleported away from her, shot in the side by a golden beam of magic. "No, you will do no such thing." Celestia stepped forward, staring the queen down. "You foolishly revealed yourself to us. You tricked my subjects with your deceptive transformations, you made me believe my own student was making up lies about you, and you have the gall to kidnap my niece and impersonate her for your own evil deeds!" She rushed forward and butted heads with Chrysalis, their horns clacking as they knocked into each other. "You may have rendered Shining Armor's spell from functioning, but I will not allow you to make my subjects suffer! I will protect them from the likes of you!"

The princess of the sun flew up and fired a more powerful beam down at the queen, Chrysalis countering with her own. The beams crossed and Celestia's was winning, pushing Chrysalis's back as the evil mare struggled to push back. When it seemed like the alicorn was about to win, a sudden burst of magic shot out from the Changeling's horn, overpowering Celestia's and pierced through it. She gasped in shock as the green beam struck her, creating a massive explosion around her, sending her flying to the ground in a crumbled heap. Her crown fell off her head, along with the rest of her regalia, her body heavily scorched from the sudden burst of power from Chrysalis's magic

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight screamed, the others panicking as their princess was bested by the Changeling queen.

"...Heh...Heheheheheh..." Chrysalis grinned, looking down at her hooves at the magnificent power she never realized she had stolen. "This is incredible...But this power didn't come from Shining Armor...It came from Sora. I'm even more powerful than Celestia!"

As the queen cackled with delight, the Mane Six ran up to Celestia, thankful to see her still alive, but barely able to move after getting struck by that powerful beam. "Princess Celestia..."

"Y-You...have to get...the Elements of Harmony," Celestia weakly said, barely able to stay conscious. "They're...our only hope..."

The princess passed out, the mares nodding to each other in agreement with their ruler's command. "Riku, Kairi, we need you to come with us in case the Changelings make it through."

"And what about her?" Riku asked, keeping his glare on her. "Or Sora? What happened to him?"

"We don't have time to dwell on that. We have to move now!" The group of eight hurried out, the dressed up mares discarding their outfits as they ran out into the streets of Canterlot. Above them, the barrier was broken through as the army slammed down hard on it, buzzing down and trying to dive-bomb down on them. "Riku, cover the rear! I'll take the lead with Twilight!"

"Got it!" Riku held back until he followed behind the mares, Kairi and Twilight at the front as they ran for the castle to where Celestia locked the elements safely away.

"Wait! We need an alicorn to unlock the safe!" Twilight realized.

"No worries! Our Keyblades can unlock anything, no matter what seals are set in the lock!" Kairi assured, all of them avoiding incoming Changelings.

The group managed to evade the Changeling missiles slamming down into the street in front of them, the mindless drones leaving them open to get stepped on as they tried to recover from the harsh landing they made. They soon reached the location where Celestia stored the Elements of Harmony, only to stop as the entryway was guarded by hundreds of Changelings waiting for them.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight our way through!" Rainbow sped forward and was about to ram into one of them, only to find herself doing the same thing. The two mares looked at each other in confusion, but the fake acted first, punching the real pegasus mare back toward the others. "W-What the hay!?"

Soon, the rest of the Changelings, now surrounded by the fleet, transformed into them in a flash of green fire. Now, several clones of the mares and Keyblade wielders stared them down, the real ones grouped together to avoid getting mixed up. Some of the Kairi and Riku clones stepped forward, the real teens looking at each other, only for their looks to turn blank as they looked back at the transformed insect-pony hybrids. If they could transform into them, that didn't mean they had the abilities that they were able to do.

"You know, you guys aren't that smart," Kairi said as she and Riku held out their forehooves. They both summoned their Keyblades, shocking the clones. "Can any of you guys do that?"

All the clones looked at each other, many of them disguised as the Keyblade wielders sweating as their choice of impersonating was a failed attempt. "Guess that answers that. And, as for the rest of the girls-"

Both teens nodded at each other, aiming their Keyblades at the Mane Six. They cast an Aeroga spell on them, making it easy to tell which of them was the real one and give them a little help injuring any Changelings that tried to hurt them. The army grew worried, none of them able to pull off magic like these two had, or even make a weapon similar to theirs appear out of thin air.

"CHARGE!" Pinkie yelled, pulling out her party cannon as all of them, except Fluttershy, ran in different directions, charging head first into the enemy army.

With the mares surrounded in magical wind, the Changelings were unable to use their transformative magic to confuse their opponents to overwhelm them in sheer numbers. Twilight used her magic to stun the insect-pony monstrosities, even using the basic magic spells she was taught by Donald months ago. Applejack had her bone-shattering bucking power to their chitin bodies, the force of each kick only increased by the miniature whirlwind blowing around her. Rainbow Dash slammed through her side with her swift speed, only increased by the Aeroga spell cast on her giving her an added boost of agility, bouncing off each Changeling soldier like a pinball against a hundred bumpers.

Rarity was able to hold her own, despite always striving to be a lady, though each of them, a majority of them being male, were too enraptured by her beauty to even focus on stopping her. It was a bit odd to see the Changelings disguised as herself and her other friends ogling her with their jaws dropped, the fashionista unsure if she should be flattered or disgusted. Pinkie Pie blasted her party cannon at point blank range in each Changeling's face, shooting out confetti everywhere, though one unlucky drone got smacked by a bowling ball that had mysteriously gotten inside, the sound of bowling pins crashing as that shot managed to hit several of them unfortunate enough to get in the way. Fluttershy cowered under the protective wind spell, perfectly safe as the Changelings tried to break through the barrier, getting struck by the dangerous air as they made contact.

Over on Kairi's side of the invading fleet, spells flew everywhere as Changeling bodies were scattered around the spiral of powerful magic: some burnt and singed, paralyzed as electricity coursed through their spasming muscles, frozen in blocks of ice, or even crushed down to the ground by heavy gravity forced down on them. The pink unicorn evaded each chomp and kick from the enemy as they tried to rush her, flipping and twirling elegantly as her aura made her Keyblade orbit around her, smacking any that were out of her line of sight. Grabbing her weapon in her mouth, she ran up to one of them and unleashed a flurry of slashes. Before ending her combo, her magic began sucking in some of the drones up to her, all of them confused as they now stood around her, unable to move their limbs. Kairi spun in place, her blade smacking each one in the face as light built up around her, unleashing a powerful shockwave of light as soon as she stopped, sending the trapped Changelings flying off in different directions.

Riku swiftly took out his larger group of enemies with ease, moving far too fast for any of them to realize they had been hit. The white pegasus had to limit how much he used his Dark Fire spells, going with just brute force and regular spells. One of them managed to get a lucky hit on him and knocked the teen on his back, but he flipped right back up, smacking his attacker with his hind legs, slashing a few more around him as he got back up on his hind legs. He stood still and waved his hoof forward, taunting any of them to try and hit him again. One was dumb enough to do so, having its slightly holed hoof to be parried by Riku's Keyblade, knockup high into the air by his hoof. Aiming his weapon in the sky, he cast a powerful Magnega spell above him, drawing the flung Changeling and several others still standing into the gravitational pull. The teen leapt up after them, flew past them, and dove right back down. In a blur of white, dozens of slashes were heard from the sky, Riku landing on his hooves as he stood perfectly still. A moment later, the Magnet spell imploded, shooting the trapped Changelings everywhere as they plummeted to the ground, unconscious.

Eventually, the group took out the attacking fleet that had chased them and stopped them. The Aero spells on the mares had worn out, all of them taking a breather from fighting off a lot of Changelings. At least they weren't Heartless, otherwise they wouldn't stand much of a chance.

"We're almost there," Twilight panted. "Now, we just need to get in there and put our elements on."

As soon as they opened up the doors, their glee turned to misery, the entire hall literally a hive of Changeling drones covering most of the room. They hovered in the air with their clear wings or hung on the walls and ceilings like the giant insects they were.

"Oh great. We only took out the welcoming committee," Riku sarcastically said as he and Kairi were ready to take down the next group. They waited for them to attack, but the Changelings just stood where they were, staring at them. "...Why aren't they trying to swarm us?"

The ones on the ground slowly moved away, having surrounded something they were concealing from the group. Standing in the middle of the Changelings was Sora, his back turned to the entrance.

"Sora!" Kairi tried to run up to him, but Riku stopped her.

"Hold on. Something's not right." Sora was completely unharmed from what they could see, and if he was fighting the Changelings, they should have attacked him. Riku cautiously stepped forward, being wary of the army of pony insects around them, slowly closing off their only means of escape. "Sora? What are you doing here?"

As Riku was far enough away from the girls, a magical barrier appeared around the two pegasi stallions, trapping them in a big enough space for a duel. Completely caught off guard, the Changelings finally swarmed them, far too fast for any of them to fight back as they were completely overwhelmed. He looked back, unable to see what was happening by the thousands of black pony bodies covering the impenetrable magic barrier trapped him with Sora, leaving space above them to give them some light inside.

(Vanitas Battle theme)

Riku turned back to his friend as he heard him summon his Keyblade. With Sora's weapon in his mouth, he slowly turned around. As soon as his eyes were visible, they were glowing green, holding a blank expression as he too was trapped under Chrysalis's control.

"Of course. Chrysalis has Sora under some kind of mind control after pretending to be Kairi to get to him." Riku got in his unique fighting stance, staring down his best friend obeying the evil queen's commands. "Well, this feels like deja vu. Except I'm the one who's sane while you're under someone else's control." Sora gave no response, crouching low to prepare fighting against the "enemy". "Time for me to return the favor and save you."

Both pegasi rushed forward and swung their blades, clashing into each other hard as sparks flew out from the contact. Even though he was under Chrysalis's spell and had his love drained, Sora still moved as fast as he always had in battle, controlled like the brainwashed soldier the queen had created. Every single one of their duels in the past were always for the fun of competition, just to see which of them was the strongest among their circle of friends, always keeping score over who won and lost. Nowadays, their friendly battles became life and death situations, using their newly discovered powers with their Keyblades to actually hurt each other. Riku had been the first to instigate these fights, being tricked by Maleficent and had the Heartless Ansem invade his heart, but Sora struggled to fight back to save him. Now, his friend was in trouble, trapped in his mind as his body moved against his own will under the control of a madmare who is using him to take over the city.

The Changelings surrounding the barrier watched the battle unfold, the others capturing the mares dragging them off back to the wedding hall. Keyblades clashed, neither teen backing down as they fought with all of their strength, one to defeat their opponent while the other wanted to snap them out of the spell they were under. Each strike was blocked, evaded, parried, but neither stallion had gotten hit once with their blinding flurry of slashes.

Riku flipped back, distancing himself as he shot Fire spells at Sora. The mind controlled teen smacked the fireballs away, sending some flying right back to Riku, avoiding his deflected spells as he rushed Sora again. The teens clashed again, but Sora tapped into his Drive Forms, the explosive light shoving Riku back against the barrier. The light faded from the stoic pegasus's clothing, now silver and black as he hovered in the air without the use of his wings. The two Keyblades hovering around him in a telekinetic hold next to his hooves were the Oathkeeper, a white blade, the guard a pair of angel wings while the teeth was in a symbol that represented "light", and Oblivion, a Keyblade contrasting the Oathkeeper: a black blade, the guard a pair of bat wings, and the teeth in the symbol representing "darkness".

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Riku grumbled, Sora now in his Final Form, the strongest and more powerful of his Drive Forms.

Sora rushed forward and commanded his Keyblades with the actions his hooves made, both blades flying erratically around Riku. He tried to block and evade them, but they were faster than he could blink. One second, he was blocking one Keyblade, the next, he was struck from behind by the other. It didn't help that Sora was able to freely hover around, barely lifting a hoof as he somehow was able to move them around by his mind-controlled will alone, becoming a blur of silver light as he added a few punches with his weapons. Riku was completely defenseless, even with his defensive barrier he was able to put up was broken through immediately.

Riku was being tossed around like a rag doll under Sora's Final Form. Any chance he had to escape the onslaught of swift slashes, he was only struck by powerful magic spells that stunned him. And any chance to avoid the spells, the tan pegasus would rush in and strike him down, trapping him in a hurricane of swipes. The battle was soon over, trapped in a devastating combo in the air. Sora hovered above Riku, thrusting his hooves above and beneath him, creating blades of light from his hooves, the bottom one constantly hitting the trapped teen. The blades disappeared, the mind controlled pegasus flipping up in the air, then finally dove down into Riku, slamming him down hard to the hard marble floor of the hall.

Riku groaned, struggling to move his limbs, but his energy was completely drained as he passed out, his Keyblade disappearing. With the white pegasus defeated, the barrier trapping them faded away, Sora's form reverting back to normal. The Changelings flew down and dragged the beaten pegasus back to the castle to their queen.

"Wow, this pony is really powerful," one of the drones said as they lead Sora back to their queen.

"At least Her Highness had placed him under her spell," another said. "He could have done a lot worse with those other two."

Chrysalis smirked as she watched Cadence struggle to break free of her bindings to the floor, her hooves stuck in a green slime that rendered her immobile. The pink alicorn tried to fight her, but due to her weakened state, she couldn't do much. One of the heroes that had left should have stayed behind to fend her off, but with the power she had from Sora's love for Kairi, she could easily take over the world if she wanted. Looking up, she saw Celestia waking up from unconsciousness, trapped inside a green cocoon hanging above the ceiling.

"Don't think you've won!" Cadence said, giving up trying to break free. "When Twilight and her friends come back, you'll-"

The doors to the wedding hall opened, the mass of her Changeling army tossing the mares in, their limbs and horns or wings covered with the same green slime Cadence was trapped in. "Oh my. They did come back. But they seemed to have lost."

"It's not over, Chrysalis," Kairi said, sitting up as she leered at the queen. "You hypnotized Sora too, but when Riku beats him and snaps him out of your spell, you won't be so smug when he's back with us!"

A moment later, the drones carrying Riku through the balcony dropped the unconscious teen to the ground. The girls gasped as they saw how badly injured he was, Sora flying inside and landing next to the queen, still expressionless and still under Chyrsalis's control.

"Well. That's disappointing, isn't it?" she asked, gently nudging the tan pegasus stallion over to where Shining stood. "Looks like I've won. Even if you had been able to defeat my army, it seems as though none of you had ever stood a chance against this little guy." The queen dismissed her soldiers, sending them out into the city to feed on the love of the ponies outside. "It's quite funny. Twilight and Kairi seemed to have suspected me of my behavior and the rest of you were so focused on the wedding. And Sora was easy to trick, teenagers so quick to let their hormones win them over, no matter how much they try to resist."

"Then why choose them over us?" Kairi asked. "Cadence is a mare that gives love. My heart is practically more pure than Sora's. You could have fed off of us instead, tricking us."

"I could have, but there was a big problem with that," Chrysalis explained. "You and Cadence were far too smart to fall for my hypnotic spell. Sometimes, a stallion can be so easily fooled with beauty, seduction, and with a little persuasion, control." She wrapped her hooves around the mindless puppets that were stallions, pulling them closer to her. "Sure, you two could have given myself and my hive an infinite meal, but I wouldn't have the chance to feed the rest of my subjects. A captain with a powerful barrier spell to keep anything out, a skilled warrior that's saved Equestria from the likes of Nightmare Moon and Discord by himself, and I have myself the perfect little puppets to take over the world."

"And she tricked everyone," Twilight added. "She planned everything perfectly. We were five steps behind, and she's won..."

"I have, haven't I?" Chrysalis giggled as she walked over to the balcony, music beginning to play as she overlooked the invasion her soldiers were wreaking havoc upon the ponies.

 _[Chrysalis]_  
 _This day has been just perfect_  
 _The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small_  
 _Everypony I'll soon control_  
 _Every stallion, mare, and foal_  
 _Who says a girl can't really have it all!?_

Everyone can hear the chaos going on outside. Ponies fleeing in terror, royal guards caught off guard from the invading forces and were trapped in the same slime that bound the mares' limbs, and all hope seemed lost as Equestria would soon be taken over by the Changelings. Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding was ruined, he and Sora were both still held under Chrysalis's spell, and there was no possible way to stop her without the Elements of Harmony or the three Keyblade wielders' power. Cadence and the Mane Six felt hopeless, none of them able to fight off the massive army and a powerful Changeling queen with unimaginable power.

(Dearly Beloved)

Kairi, however, didn't give up. The slime coating her horn may have disabled her unicorn magic, but Chrysalis forgot to realize she had her own unique magic that wasn't a part of this world. With her distracted by watching her subjects feed on Canterlot's ponies, the pink unicorn summoned her Keyblade in her mouth, cutting her hooves free with the teeth of her blade, then sawed off the slime coating her horn. Being quiet, she crept up to Cadence, Sora and Shining as still as statues as they weren't given any other commands from their leader, freeing the alicorn.

"Cadence, we have to get them free from her spell," Kairi whispered.

"But how?" Cadence asked. "I don't have any magic in me to free them."

"I don't think we need a counter spell. If fake love made Sora and Shining fall under her spell, what if our love for them is able to free them?" Cadence's eyes widened, finding Kairi's idea crazy enough to work.

"...I-I think...we can try it. I only hope it works." The two freed mares approached their stallions, being careful not to alert Chrysalis.

Cadence stared at the blank, glowing green eyes of her fiancé. It pained her to see her royal guard captain in this state, the stallion having been unaware of the fact that his real bride had been trapped in the abandoned mines for weeks. Tears welled up in her eyes, not blaming him for falling for the impostor. The alicorn tried to get his attention, but his mind was too far gone to notice her standing right in front of him. Cadence embraced Shining, nuzzling him affectionately as her horn began to spark.

Kairi couldn't snap Sora out of his daze physically either: nuzzling him, hugging him tightly, nothing worked. At least he wasn't in the lovey-dovey state like when he and Twilight drank the love poison, but Chrysalis's spell must have been strengthened when she absorbed his love for her. She could hear Cadence weeping softly, the alicorn's face buried in Shining's shoulder. The unicorn brushed a hoof along his chest, stopping her hoof over one of his jacket's pockets as she felt something flat inside. She pulled out what was stored in there, which happened to be her charm she gave to him.

"You still kept it." Kairi looked up at Sora, holding her hand-made charm up to his eyes. "You never did break your promises to me. Always keeping them, even if they seemed impossible to." She took his hoof and placed her charm in his hoof. She gently moved his hoof over to his heart, pulling herself closer to him as her chest and white heart cutie mark began to give off a light glow. "Sora...Remember what else you promised me? That you would never change who you were. That you would never forget me...Please. Wake up, and be the same, silly boy I fell in love with."

Kairi pressed her lips softly against Sora's in a passionate kiss, the light in her chest glowing brighter as their lips connected. Cadence's horn began glowing blue, her magic subconsciously shooting out a pink heart. The light from Kairi's chest shot out a white heart made out of pure light, both the magical hearts hovering over them and floating toward each other. They joined together, both mares' magic strengthening each others as the blue and white mixed heart of magic exploded, sprinkling healing light around the room.

The mares all looked up as they saw the bright lights coming from Kairi, staring in awe as the sparkles floated down on them. It felt calming and rejuvenated them, even melting away the green slime from their bodies. The cocoon keeping Celestia contained melted away as well, freeing the alicorn from her prison as she floated back to the ground, still feeling woozy after getting knocked unconscious. Riku began to wake as well, his injuries disappearing as he slowly stood up, feeling just as surprised as the others. The sudden healing light had alerted Chrysalis, the queen turning around in confusion as she gawked in shock at her prisoners now free and standing.

As the lights landed on Sora and Shining Armor, their eyes slowly returned to their normal colors, both stallions slightly confused as they came back to their senses. Sora looked down as he felt a pair of lips against his, seeing Kairi holding him as she kissed him. He pulled away, trying to wrack his brain over what was going on.

"Kairi?" Kairi hugged him tighter, nuzzling his neck while the pegasus looked around him. He spotted Twilight and her friends, Princess Celestia, and a pegasus stallion that looked strangely familiar to him. "Wait...Is that Riku? What's going on?...And why is he here?"

Shining Armor was still pretty dazed, shaking his head as he had his love absorbed more than Sora had. "Ugh...What's happening? Is the wedding over?"

"That's impossible!" Chrysalis exclaimed, Sora and Shining looking over at the Changeling queen. "My spell was unbreakable with the love I had taken!"

"...Who the heck is that and why do her legs look like blocks of swiss cheese covered in black mold?" The queen growled, taking offense to Sora's question.

"That's Chrysalis," Kairi growled, pressing herself closer to her boyfriend as she glared at the Changeling queen. "She's a Changeling. She hypnotized you and Shining Armor, stole your love by transforming into us, and in your mind controlled state, you stopped beat Riku and stopped us from getting the Elements of Harmony."

"...I was manipulated?" Sora's shock turned to anger, leering at the arthropod mare. He summoned his Keyblade, pointing it at Chrysalis. "That's the one thing I really, really hate. Villains like you that control others and use them. And you used me to hurt my best friend!?...Even though I still have no clue why he's here! You're going down!" The teen tried to rush forward, but his legs began to give out on him. Sora fell to the floor, dropping his weapon, still feeling heavily drained from all the love Chrysalis greedily sucked out of him. "...Or I'm going down."

"Shining Armor! Your spell!" Twilight called out. "You have to cast your shield spell!"

The guard captain nodded and lit up his horn, only for it to sputter as his power was practically running on fumes. "Urgh! I don't have any strength in me either. I can't repel them."

"My love will give you strength," Cadence said, hugging Shining tightly.

"What a ridiculous sentiment!" Chrysalis cackled. "No matter what any of you try, there's no chance for you to escape or fight back! My army is unstoppable, and my power overwhelms even that of Celestia's by tenfold!"

"You may be strong now, Chrysalis, but you should know a thing about the love you and your kind devour." Kairi helped Sora back up on his hooves, levitating his Keyblade back to him. "You have no idea just how strong a heart can be with light and love being someone's drive to fight. It may seem ridiculous to you, but you seem to forget about one saying that isn't just a cheesy line in fictional romance tales: Love conquers all."

"Oh please! You really think that will defeat me!?" the queen asked. "I consume love! Any you give off will only make me stronger!"

Chrysalis charged her horn to fire a powerful beam at the two couples and destroy what confidence they all had in Kairi's words. Before she unleashed her power, Riku flew at her and twisted her head up just as she fired, sending the beam of green aura flying out of the balcony. They heard a shriek come from one of the Changeling soldiers outside, having been struck by it and fell to the ground. He struck the queen's horn, disabling another chance for her to use her magic again.

"That's for turning my friend against us!" The silver-haired pegasus wrapped his forelegs around Chrysalis's barrel, trapping her wings to her sides as he suplexed her hard to the hard floor. She was knocked in a daze, landing head first. "And that's for the cheap back attack when I tried to 'help' you." Riku brushed the dust off his vest as he turned back to Sora, Kairi, Cadence, and Shining Armor. "Hope you know what you're doing, Kairi."

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Kairi looked over to Cadence and nodded to her.

The alicorn nodded back as she looked at her groom, their horns glowing as they gently touched each other. Their auras mixed and grew in strength from their love, swirling around them and a warm embrace. Surprised at first, the engaged couple hadn't expected this to happen, but they smiled when they looked at each other, powering the magic around them more to strengthen the barrier spell beginning to form from their combined magic. Shining and Cadence began to float up in the air, their eyes glowing white as they began to form a heart shape with their bodies.

Chrysalis snapped out of her daze and sat up, feeling the powerful love magic as soon as she awoke and stared at the couple in shock. "No! NO! This isn't happening!"

"It is." Kairi held her Keyblade in her hoof, aiming it at Shining and Cadence as a heart shaped keyhole appeared between them. She looked over at Sora, the stallion taking the hint as he pressed his hoof against hers at the handle. Their combined light appeared at the tip of the blade, an outline of a heart forming as they took aim. "You may be able to steal love, but what you can't take is the light that comes from that love. Your power means nothing when it comes to true love!"

The Keyblade couple shot the heart-shaped beam of light into the keyhole, unleashing the power of Shining Armor and Cadence's combined spell and increasing its strength. The magical pink barrier shot out from the unicorn and alicorn, phasing through those not considered a threat to Equestria. As soon as the shield touched Chrysalis, she was shoved out of the balcony and sent flying off and out of Equestria, along with her Changeling soldiers as they were all scattered. Their screams could be heard as they disappeared off in the distance, the ponies trapped by the insect equines freed as they were bathed in the warm light that expanded around the city.

Shining and Cadence hovered back down to the ground, the alicorn now looking a whole lot better than she had being trapped in the caves beneath Canterlot for so long. The couple embraced each other, the enemy finally gone and out of the city thanks to their love, along with the light of Sora and Kairi assisting them and powering their spell. Twilight grinned as her brother and favorite foalsitter were reunited, looking back at her friends and mentor, all of them looking at the lavender unicorn apologetically.

"Twilight, we're really sorry about earlier," Applejack said. "We should have given ya a chance when ya called Chrysalis out."

"Indeed. Even she had fooled me," Celestia added. "You persisted in the face of doubt and brought the real Cadence back to us. You trusted your instincts, and they were true, a very important lesson to learn, even if none of us had believed you. Including myself."

"That is a good lesson." Sora, Kairi, and Riku approached them, the tan stallion leaning against his girlfriend, still feeling a little weak as his strength slowly returned to him. "I went through the same thing you did, Twilight. And it involved Riku when he lost himself to the darkness."

"Please don't remind me, Sora," Riku groaned. "I still hate how I could have been so gullible back then."

"I know. Being gullible is my job." Kairi giggled as Sora grinned at his friend. He earned a hard punch in the shoulder by Riku, wincing in pain as the white pegasus stallion grinned back. "Ow."

"You deserve that," Riku said.

"Yeah, yeah. Worth it, though." Sora wrapped a free hoof around his best friend and pulled him closer in a friendly hug. "So, did you introduce yourself to the rest of the gang, or were you too busy stopping what was happening?"

Suddenly, the wedding hall was filled with the sound of rumbling stomachs that came from Riku and Cadence. "I think we can introduce each other during dinner," Celestia said. "After everything that's happened, it's better for us to rest up and make the real official wedding plans for Cadence and Shining Armor."

Before they left, Luna walked inside the wedding hall, having missed everything that had happened. "Hello, everypony! Did I miss the wedding!?" Everyone stared at the princess of the night with blank stares, some of them facehooving as the blue alicorn hadn't noticed the invasion or even bothered to help. "...What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"


	43. A Canterlot Wedding part 3

In the castle, Celestia and Luna treated their guests to a large feast in the dining hall, celebrating the defeat of the Changeling queen, Chrysalis, and her army, along with the rescuing Cadence from her captivity. It would take some time for everyone in Canterlot to calm down after the attack, and a little delay with the actual wedding. Though, with Twilight and her friends taking charge of preparations, the wedding between the rulers' niece and captain of the royal guard will be back on schedule within the week.

As they ate, Cadence was scarfing down food like a vacuum, nearly rivaling Pinkie Pie's endless pit of a stomach. It was understandable for her huge appetite, having been trapped in the abandoned mines in Canterlot for so long, nearly starved to death if Chrysalis was cruel enough to leave the pink alicorn to die down there. While the bride had her fill of seconds, turning into fifths, Twilight, her friends, and Kairi explained everything that had happened when Shining Armor and Sora were under Chrysalis's control, and Luna had been asleep during the invasion, while also introducing Riku to everyone. Both Sora and Shining Armor felt guilty as they were reminded they had ended up cheating on their significant other unknowingly.

"Why did none of our guards wake us from our slumber!?" Luna questioned, slamming her hoof down on the table. "If the kingdom was in danger, why did they neglect to alert us that the threat was here!?"

"Maybe because, when the shield broke, the Changelings went after the guards and overwhelmed them?" Fluttershy predicted.

"Plus, there was a lot of noise," Rainbow added. "Even I couldn't sleep through all that during a power nap."

"My sister is quite the heavy sleeper," Celestia said, the young alicorn sibling leering at her older sister. "One time, I placed several alarms all around her bed when she was asleep when we were a lot younger, every single one of them loud enough to blast a pony's eardrums and make them go deaf. She still had her hearing, but she didn't even budge. After knowing that, I drew some silly marks on her face while she still slept, and Luna didn't even realize what was on her face until a few hours after being awake."

"So that was you all those years ago!" Celestia giggled while Pinkie and Rainbow Dash guffawed at Luna's reaction. "Have you been doing that to me whenever you had the chance?"

"...Maybe." Luna scowled as her sister stuck her tongue out at her.

"You better sleep with one eye open, Tia! I shall prank you so hard it will affect you a millennium into the future!" While Luna swore vengeance on Celestia with a prank she would never expect to come, Cadence finished eating her last helping of food, her stomach now full as it showed with her distended belly.

"I am so full," she said, patting her bloated stomach as she leaned back in her seat. "Hope there's dessert. I could go for anything made of chocolate."

"You think you had enough to eat, Cadence?" Shining teased as he poked his fiancée's belly."

"I haven't eaten in weeks. I deserve to stuff myself until I'm full to bursting." Cadence lightly smacked Shining's hoof away, playfully glaring at the stallion. As she relaxed and digested her food, she looked across the table to Sora and Kairi. During dinner, the Keyblade wielders had explained who they were for Shining Armor and their adventures throughout the worlds. Cadence was actually surprised to know that the pink unicorn was a princess as well, albeit one of seven special princesses with hearts of pure light. And sensing the amount of love both of the teens had for each other, it was no wonder Chrysalis had been interested in Sora as well. "So, Kairi, how long have you and Sora been together?"

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked, Sora looking up as he was too busy to speak with a stuffed mouth.

"I'm just a little curious. Princess of love and all that," Cadence said. "It's like you were sweethearts since you were little."

Sora blushed, swallowing his food as he fidgeted nervously. "W-Well...We started officially going out about...seven months ago? Eight?"

"Really? Doesn't feel like it to me." Sora giggled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "It's like your hearts are both one and the same."

"You're not that far off, Cadence," Kairi said, leaning into her boyfriend's shoulder. "Destiny has a strange way of telling us we belong together."

"It didn't help that Sora immediately had a crush on her the moment she wound up where we lived," Riku said, earning a scowl from his best friend. "I can't believe it finally took him this long to finally tell Kairi how he felt, and in a world of talking ponies, no less."

"I had my reasons not to say anything yet!" Sora argued. "I...had other stuff I needed to...take care of before I really said how I felt."

"Or you kept losing your nerve and act like a bigger nutcase than usual." The tan stallion grumbled as he endured more teasing from his best friend.

"It's actually really strange," Cadence interjected before Sora could lunge at Riku and fight with him on the table. "Your relationship is closely similar to how Shining and I behave."

"We do?" Sora and Shining Armor asked.

"Of course. Kairi and I are princesses and are more calm and collected, while you two are our knights in shining armor-" Some of the mares giggled at the pun Cadence used with her husband-to-be's name, including the princess herself. "-and are the biggest goofballs we've ever met for the first time."

"Hey! I am not that goofy!" Both stallions said at the same time, both pegasus and unicorn staring at each other in confusion. "Cut that out. No you! You stop first!"

Sora and Shining leered at each other, the others laughing as they mimicked each other, facial expressions included. "Shiny, you were a tad bit goofy when we were teens. The first day we actually met each other in school, you stared at me like a deer in a spotlight, and the first thing you said to me was 'H-H-Hello', then you ran down the halls with a blush that could rival a bright red tomato's skin."

"N-No I didn't!" Shining lied, shifting his eyes around to the others as he slowly sunk behind the table.

"What a coincidence," Kairi said. "Sora did the same thing, though he lasted a few seconds longer, looking awkward." Even though Sora's first meeting with Kairi was a bit embarrassing, he beamed proudly as he outlasted Shining Armor. "And then he ran headfirst into the wall when he tried to flee, knocking himself unconscious."

The teen's confidence faded away as he too sunk down beneath the table, his cheeks blushing madly as he hid underneath with Shining Armor, hearing the mares all laughing at the hilarious memory. "Guess we are pretty alike."

"Yup," the guard captain agreed. "Guess I was wrong about you, Sora. You're not that bad of a stallion...or whatever you actually are."

"I told you so." The two stallions looked at each other, sitting in silence while the rest of the party continued hearing all of the embarrassing stories Kairi and Cadence were talking about their lovers in the past. "...I guess we're both pretty lucky. Kairi and Cadence seem to keep us in line, dragging us out of any danger we put ourselves in, whether we do it on purpose or not."

"That's true. So, think we can let that whole mishap almost a year ago slide and start over as friends?" Shining asked.

"Sure. Already forgiven." The two bumped hooves, though their private conversation was interrupted as the stallions were dragged back up in the seats by their lovers.

The rest of dinner went by with more conversation and some more embarrassing tales, everyone having their fill and making their way to the guest rooms in the castle for a good night's rest. The Changeling invasion had left the Mane Six exhausted after fighting off hundreds of the love-sucking creatures, and Sora and Shining Armor still needed to recover from the energy drained out of them from Chrysalis. Tomorrow began the preparations for the real wedding, and with the real Princess Cadence to decide what she wants for hers and Shining's perfect wedding day.

It had taken just a few days, but the royal wedding was back on schedule, the minor damage done to Canterlot from the Changelings cleaned up before the big day began. Shining Armor still had his duties as a royal guard captain, he and his soldiers keeping a lookout for any stray Changelings that may have slammed into one of the buildings in the city when the barrier shoved them away while also fixing up the craters in the streets the enemy had made as they broke through. Sora and Riku assisted the groom and his troops with the cleanup, while Kairi helped Twilight with Cadence's decisions for the wedding.

Applejack made more of her recipes for the reception, and Cadence actually did love-love-love them, scarfing down a few of the delicious fritters. Rarity's own design for the princess's wedding dress was perfect for her, looking at herself in the mirror with it on as the fashionista fit it to the pink alicorn's frame. Even with all the food she ate the night the invasion was defeated and a few fritters from the kitchen, Cadence still kept her figure. And after hearing the bird choir Fluttershy trained, which was beautiful to hear after that one little bird that was off-key worked on his chirps, they headed down to Pinkie Pie, where her childish reception party was still in full swing. Cadence even joined in with Pinkie as they danced to the silly music, the alicorn's passion taking care of colts and fillies and even acting like a filly at heart.

Now, the wedding hall was back to being full as the threat was officially gone, though some of the nobles were still a little shaken up from the attack. Twilight wore her formal dress made by Rarity, her friends wearing the same ones they previously wore before realizing Chrysalis was impersonating Cadence. Kairi wore a similar looking outfit like the others, though in a bright pink that matched her coat, chosen as the bride's first maid of honor. Sora and Riku stood on the groom's side as Shining Armor's best stallions, Twilight standing next to her brother as his best mare, just as he promised. The two pegasus teen wore similarly designed tuxedos with a red rose in the lapel of their jackets, Sora's black while Riku's was white.

Twilight looked over at her brother, straightening up the star sparkle crest that was their favorite uncle's over his formal guard uniform, replacing the boring blue sash he was forced to wear by Chrysalis when she was in disguise. Soon, it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle, Fluttershy's bird choir tweeting the Wedding March as the doors opened up. The Crusaders skipped forward in their flower girl dresses, spreading petals along the red carpet, Cadence walking down the aisle toward her husband-to-be.

"Shining, I got a little question," Twilight said. "I can kind of understand why Chrysalis wanted to be with you, but how were you able to get someone like Cadence to marry you?"

"I told her she was going to not just have me as a husband, but she would also get a pretty amazing sister, too." Twilight giggled as she nudged her brother's side, flattered by the compliment and proud to know he was going to marry an amazing mare.

Cadence stood before Shining, the choir silencing as the ceremony began, Celestia proudly looking down at the couple. "Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza-"

"Just Princess Cadence, Aunt Celestia," Cadence interrupted. "I don't really like my full name."

"Yup. That's the real Cadence," Sora whispered to Twilight, the lavender unicorn shushing him as he silently giggled.

"The union of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor," the sun princess continued. "The strength of their commitment is quite clear. Their love is true and pure, that not even Chrysalis, the Changeling queen, was able to steal, sending her and her followers far to the wastelands with their spell, strengthened by their combined magic. Of course, the spell wouldn't have been possible without the help of another pair of ponies, helping increase the barrier's power with their light." As Sora and Kairi grinned, Spike stepped up to Celestia, holding out a pillow with the wedding rings placed delicately on it. She levitated them over to her niece and soon to be nephew-in-law, both ponies taking them in their own magic. "Shining Armor, do you take Cadence to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Shining responded, placing the ring he held in his aura around Cadence's horn.

"And do you, Cadence, take Shining Armor to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Celestia asked.

"I do," Cadence answered, placing her ring around Shining's horn.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Celestia didn't need to give any permission as Cadence quickly wrapped her forelegs around Shining's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, sealing their marriage as the guests applauded their matrimonial union.

Taking that as her cue, Rainbow Dash flew out of her dress and soared up into the sky. Reaching the specific height she needed, the pegasus dove down and performed a sonic rainboom, lighting up the clear skies with an explosive rainbow spreading out from the city. Everyone watched in awe at the magnificent spectacle, even the newlyweds after sharing a kiss they both desperately needed after being so long apart. Riku were speechless, finding the phenomenon impossible to pull off, creating a sonic boom that also broke the light spectrum.

"W-What the heck was that?" Riku asked.

"That's something called a sonic rainboom," Sora answered, wrapping a hoof around his astonished best friend's neck. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"...I want to ask how doing that is possible...but since we're in a different world, I'm not going to bother questioning." The white pegasus stallion looked over at the maids, more specifically at Pinkie Pie, remembering how she managed to pull out a small, mobile cannon out of nowhere when they fought the Changelings. "...Though I am starting to wonder how... Pinkie works. Is that her name?"

"Oh no! You do not want to know how Pinkie Pie's mind thinks!" Sora warned. "Just go with it whenever she does anything. Your brain will turn to sludge if you do that."

With the ceremony complete, everyone headed down to the courtyard outside the castle to enjoy the reception. The sun had set and the night sky settled over the land, Luna making sure the evening for Cadence and Shining Armor was filled with bright stars with the full moon shining its light upon the castle. The newly married couple, their friends and family, and other guests enjoyed the food and music as they celebrated the new royal couple's marriage.

It was soon time for the newlyweds to share their first dance as the DJ playing the music, a white unicorn mare that Sora had seen in Ponyville a few times, her mane and tail striped blue and cyan and her cutie mark a double quaver music note. While on stage, her name was DJ Pon-3, but her real name was Vinyl Scratch, easily noticed by her signature sunglasses, tinted purple and hid her red cerise eyes. Shining and Cadence were out in the center of the dance floor as a soft melody began to play. They stood on their hind legs, taking each other's forehooves and swayed to the gentle rhythm, their eyes locked on each other's. Even with several ponies watching them, the only ones that mattered was each other, sharing a small kiss every so often and nuzzling each other.

"It's kind of funny," Sora said as he stood alongside his friends. "From all the worlds I've been to, there's many of them where I actually see some couples get together once we save them or the world from anything evil, like the Heartless or Organization XIII."

"You have?" Riku asked with suspicion.

"Yeah. There's Belle and the Beast at his castle, Ariel and Eric in Atlantica, Jasmine and Aladdin in Agrabah. And that's just a few at the top of my head." Sora brought his forelegs behind his head, looking up at the starry sky. "It felt great to see them get together after going through disaster after disaster. Now, they have their happily ever after. And so do Shining and Cadence."

"And we might have our own someday," Kairi said, nuzzling her cheek against the spiky-haired teen's.

"That's not going to happen until we finally get rid of Xehanort and Maleficent." Riku rolled his eyes as his friends hugged and nuzzled each other.

As the song was close to ending, Pinkie Pie zipped off to the DJ booth, bringing Vinyl back up to her post. "Let's get this party pumping!"

The unicorn DJ placed a new record on, the song that was playing now more upbeat and bass thumping as it played over the speakers. Pinkie grabbed a microphone and tossed it at Twilight, the unicorn catching it as she began to sing, everyone around bobbing their heads to the beat or joining Shining and Cadence on the dance floor.

 _[Twilight]_  
 _Love is in bloom_  
 _A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,_  
 _Two hearts becoming one_  
 _A bond that cannot be undone because_

 _Love is in bloom_  
 _A beautiful bride, a handsome groom_  
 _I said love is in bloom_  
 _You're starting a life and making room_  
 _For us (For us, For us...)_

As Twilight sang, a photographer went around and began snapping memorable pictures for the royal couple. They got a few pictures of their relatives and friends, having fun and dancing around, though Riku in a couple pictures didn't seem that interested in being a part of the picture, even when Sora wrapped a hoof around his neck with a big grin on his face. With the song still playing, Kairi grabbed a microphone and joined Twilight.

 _[Kairi]_  
 _Your special day_  
 _We celebrate now, the pony way_  
 _Your friends are all right here_  
 _Won't let these moments disappear because_

 _[Twilight and Kairi]_  
 _Love is in bloom_  
 _A beautiful bride, a handsome groom_  
 _I said love is in bloom_  
 _You're starting a life and making room_

 _[Twilight]_  
 _For us_

 _[Kairi]_  
 _For us_

 _[Twilight and Kairi]_  
 _For us_

The party cheered, having enjoyed the duet between the unicorn mares, Twilight and Kairi giving each other a friendly hug, their picture taken by the wedding photographer. The party continued on through the night until it came time for the married couple to head off and enjoy a little time to themselves in privacy, desperately needing that alone time after the stress they've been through. Twilight headed over to their carriage to see them off.

"Twily, none of this could have been possible without you, or your friends not from this world," Shining said. "Love you, L.S.B.F.F."

"Love you too, B.B.B.F.F." The unicorn siblings hugged, their relationship remaining unbroken, even after the heartbreaking argument Twilight had with Shining when Chrysalis had fooled them all a week ago.

The captain climbed inside the carriage with his wife, ready to begin their long awaited honeymoon. "Ready, Cadence?"

"Oh wait! I forgot something!" The pink alicorn held up her new bouquet, fresh flowers to replace the old one she used to distract the brainwashed mares, who thankfully found their way out when the spell on them broke.

Cadence poked her upper half out of the side window of the carriage and tossed her bouquet out to the group of mares waiting to catch it. "It's mine!" Rarity shouted, scrambling to get it as she tried to push the others out of the way. "It's all mine!"

Unfortunately, the bouquet flew too far over them and instead landed in Kairi's hooves, the mare too busy talking with Riku and Sora to notice. Completely surprised, she looked down at the flowers, then back up to Cadence across the courtyard. The alicorn obviously cheated, winking at the pink unicorn as she used her magic to give it a little push over to her, wanting the Keyblade wielder to catch it.

"Hey! Kairi caught the bouquet!" Pinkie pointed out. "That means she and Sora will get married someday! I call party planner for their wedding!"

The couple blushed heavily, Sora looking away while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "W-Well, that's not gonna be for a long while!" He suddenly flinched, looking back at Kairi as she still looked at the flowers, her cheeks growing brighter. "I-I mean, not that I don't want to marry you, Kairi, I'm just saying that...not now...but...someday?"

"I think she gets it, Sora," Riku said, clonking his panicky friend to shut his mouth before he kept babbling on. "When that day comes, you better make me the best man."

Sora grumbled, rubbing the bump on his head. "Not with your violent attitude. Why don't you find yourself a girlfriend and feel what it's like to freak out over something as serious as marriage?"

"I'm not interested in love just yet, Sora." The tan pegasus stallion shrugged, wrapping a wing around Kairi and snapping her out of her thoughts. As they walked over to Twilight and the rest of the girls, Riku sadly sighed and looked down at the ground. "Though I doubt any girl would want to be with me after what I've done..."

The others up ahead watched as the carriage pulled out and headed down the road, a sign reading "Just married" written on it as horseshoes tied to the back clattered across the stone streets. "Now this was a great wedding."

"Oh yeah? Wait until you see what I've got planned for the bachelor party!" Spike exclaimed, the mare's rolling their eyes and shaking their heads while Sora blanched.

"Uhh, Spike? Bachelor parties are supposed to be before the wedding starts," Sora explained. "And they're not exactly the kind of party you should even try to plan at your age."

"Why? What's so bad about it?" Sora leaned in to whisper what a bachelor party was, trying to make it not sound too mature for the baby dragon. Spike's eyes widened in shock, chuckling nervously. "Oh. Well, that's not...what I thought it was."

The ponies all laughed at Spike's embarrassment, fireworks shooting off into the sky as they sparkling light show created unique images. Despite having Equestria nearly taken over by the Changelings, the royal wedding wasn't completely ruined. Shining Armor and Cadence were now officially married, and could never be happier being with the pony they loved. Their bond was even stronger than it was in the past thanks to Sora and Kairi giving more power to their love barrier with the light from their own hearts. Their happily ever after was made into a reality, and their happiness together will never end.

With the reception having ended, the wedding guests headed back to their homes if they were locals or in any of the hotels in Canterlot. The special guests, being the heroes of Equestria and their family, stayed in the guest rooms in the castle. The courtyard would have to wait to be cleaned up until tomorrow, the maids definitely getting a raise with the wild party's aftermath. Everyone was too exhausted as the celebration wound down, stripping out of their clothing and immediately crashing as they plopped onto the comfortable beds.

Unfortunately, one of them was still wide awake, though not out of the excitement of the royal wedding. Riku laid in the bed in his room, his tuxedo discarded on the floor as he stared at the ceiling. He did have a good time taking part in a wedding from another world, though watching Cadence and Shining Armor, Sora and Kairi, and many other couples that were invited to the wedding, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Though he never showed it physically, he wished he could experience what they had. His obsession with finding out what other worlds there were out from their own years ago, his time being jealous of Sora as he had sided with Maleficent and being controlled by Ansem, retrieving Roxas to bring Sora's memories back, helping stop Organization XIII, and going through the dream worlds to stop Xehanort had distracted him from trying to enjoy his life as a normal teen.

Sighing, Riku climbed out of his head and approached the window in the room, opening it up to let the cool evening air roll in. He looked out at the stars up in the night sky, leaning against the window sill. He was exhausted, but sleep just wouldn't come to him, his thoughts nagging at him over the question Sora had asked him.

"Find myself a girlfriend," he muttered. "That's never gonna happen. Not in a million years." He looked down at his hooves, his memories bringing him back to all the terrible things he had done in the past. The ones that really scarred him were his moments of jealousy over Sora when he had been traveling with Donald and Goofy, thinking he had forgotten about him and Kairi. Every moment he felt envious of him, every single hateful comment he gave his best friend, every slash of his darker Keyblade against him, that guilt would never leave him. Even if Sora forgave him, his actions would never be forgotten. "What kind of girl would like me if they knew I almost killed my friends and used the power of darkness?

"...Sora...How is it that I found a best friend that can forgive someone who almost got him killed?" Memories of their days as kids ran through Riku's mind, unable to keep the smile growing on his face.

All of the times they played on the island, before and after Kairi mysteriously arrived, the duels, pranks, friendly banters, they were all memorable. Both teens had pushed each other to their limits every single time they fought, Riku taunting Sora to get better, and at times, he had lost to his friend, though he had more victories under his belt. But when it came to their separation when they lost their home, Sora was the one who was stronger than him after Riku stole his Kingdom Keyblade away from him. He was strong enough to wield it, and thanks to Terra, the mysterious young man who claimed to have been from another world who made him his successor with a Keyblade, he was able to use it, but Sora took it back as the cliché line he said about his friends being his power was far stronger. Because he lost sight of the friendship he had with his best friend, he lost himself to the darkness, which was a big mistake when he let Ansem in his heart willingly.

Even after nearly two years being apart from each other, Sora had been desperately searching for him as soon as he woke up. Seeing him as Ansem after he gave in to the power of darkness to apprehend his friend's Nobody, Roxas, Sora felt the real Riku inside the shell of the man that threatened to tear their friendship apart. And once they defeated Xemnas and wound up stuck in the realm of darkness, their relationship was rekindled, though it was surprising to hear Sora say he wanted to be like him, when he wished to be like his friend. He still wished that was possible, maybe find some way to stop his younger self from listening to Maleficent.

After they went through the dream worlds to stop Xehanort, which almost failed once Sora was taken hostage, Riku had passed his Mark of Mastery exam while his friend had failed. It didn't seem fair after all he did in the past: saving the worlds, stopping the Heartless and Nobodies, rescuing him from Ansem and saving Kairi. His friend was the one who defeated Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody, but one small mistake getting captured by their enemy cost him his status as a Keyblade Master, a title he rightfully deserved more than the silver-haired teen. Sora's made more friends, he's stronger than any foe they've ever faced, while Riku nearly thrust the whole universe into darkness, his actions to try to redeem himself for his transgressions unsatisfying.

Riku soon began to give in to his exhaustion, letting out a yawn as he trudged back to the bed. "At least I made up with him. As long as I can still keep my best friend, I guess it doesn't matter." He climbed into bed, not bothering with the covers as he rested his head on the soft pillow, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. "Would be nice to have someone like me and look past what I've done..."


	44. Riku's Tour of Ponyville

The sun began its ascent into the sky by Celestia's power, bringing the morning to the kingdom. The wedding the previous night was one to be remembered through all of Equestria, a royal wedding nearly taken over by an invasion by a strange group of insect-pony creatures called Changelings. Everyone would want to have some security measures set in place in case there were any stragglers that had been flung out of the capital city, so they can prevent anymore possible invasions.

The light from the glowing star shone into the opened window in Riku's guest room, shining down on the teen's face. He rolled over, averting his face from the sunlight, wanting some more sleep after stayed up longer than he should have last night. As soon as he rested his head back down on the pillow, the scent of strawberry cotton candy struck his nostrils. Though it was pleasant, the smell wasn't there before when he headed for bed last night. Squinting his eyes open, he stared at a pair of blue eyes on a pink body, the creature way too close around his personal space. His eyes opened wide as he saw Pinkie Pie laying next to him.

"Good morning, Riku!" the pink earth pony greeted cheerfully.

"AHHH!" The pegasus leapt back out of his bed, falling off the mattress and landing hard on his head.

Pinkie slowly peered over the side of the bed, Riku groaning as he began to slowly wake back up. "You ok?"

"...What were you doing on my bed?" he asked. "And how did you get in here?"

"Well, duh. The door." Pinkie pointed at the doorway, which Riku couldn't see in the position he was in. "You know, if you wanted to sleep in, you should have locked the door."

"I did lock it," Riku grumbled.

"Huh. Guess you didn't LOCK lock it." Riku sighed in annoyance and rolled on his hooves, cracking his neck from crashing on his head. "You know, cause you have a Keyblade like Sora and Kairi? And it can be used to lock and unlock anything?"

"I got it. Now, as a word of warning-" The teen grabbed Pinkie by the tail, opened the door to his room, and threw the pink earth pony out into the hallway. "-don't do that again."

"How else was I supposed to wake you up for breakfast?" Pinkie asked, completely ignorant of Riku's twitching eye and annoyed glare.

"Knock on the door, not scare the heck out of me by laying next to me in a bed." He slammed the door shut, ready to get back to bed as it was too early to wake up or have breakfast. Before he reached the soft mattress, he quickly backpedaled and opened the door with a frightful expression, seeing Pinkie still where he last tossed her. "...You didn't do anything to me while I was asleep, did you?"

"Nope! Just said, 'Good morning, Riku!', and then you screamed and fell off the bed!" The mare grinned, a squeaking sound ringing in the teen's head as she smiled at him like an innocent child.

"...Ok then." He closed the door again, though he didn't head back to bed. With his mind finally waking up, he couldn't fall back to sleep when Pinkie's little wake-up call spooked him. He was desperate to know what made that pony tick, but at the same time, he didn't want to know. Riku put his vest back on and opened his guest room's door again, Pinkie still sitting there, as if she knew he was going to come out at some point. "...You're kind of scaring me...and I don't know if I should be afraid of something that's completely pink and acts like a little kid."

"So, does that mean you're coming down to have breakfast with the rest of us?" Riku dumbly nodded, fearing another random jump scare from Pinkie's instantaneous appearance out of thin air. "Hooray! To the dining hall!"

Pinkie bounded down the corridor, Riku slowly following after her, trying to tell himself exactly what Sora had warned him about her. "Just ignore whatever Pinkie Pie does...Sounds more impossible than fighting back against the darkness..."

After eating the bountiful breakfast fit for royalty and loyal guests of the rulers of Equestria, it was time for the heroes of the kingdom to leave and head back home to Ponyville. Sora and Kairi convinced Riku to stay and see the town, take a little vacation from traveling around the worlds and fighting Heartless day in and day out. There was a big lack of Heartless in the other worlds for the past few months, and with the excitement from the wedding and the invasion, he could use a little break. It took a while to convince him, and by convince, Riku was given the sad puppy dog eyes by the three little fillies, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, and Pinkie Pie, guilt tripping him with those big eyes to have him stay.

While the others took the train, Riku headed down the mountain to his Gummi ship and flew it down to the small town in the distance. He spotted his friends' ships parked out in the open in a field far from the Ponyville and parked it alongside theirs. With his vessel out of sight from any other pony, he made his way into town and searched around for the train station to wait for his friends. The train from Canterlot had arrived right on time, the Mane Six, their families who had showed up for the wedding, and his two friends walked out of the cars, Sora wearing a big smirk on his face as he and the Crusaders approached him.

"I hate you," Riku said. "Using three little ponies and Pinkie to do that to me. That's cheating."

"Tugged your heartstrings, huh?" Sora nudged his annoyed friend's shoulder, the fillies smiling innocently. "You got a soft spot for cuteness, Riku. Don't deny it."

"I went along with this because of her." Riku pointed at Pinkie, the party pony waving her hoof wildly at him. "I'm afraid if I didn't, she would find some way to pop up in my ship and cause it to crash on a moon. Several thousand miles from any nearby world. While struggling not to die from irritation."

"You'll warm up to Pinkie after a few days...or weeks. She throws a pretty good party, and you may want to be alert for one in the future." The moment Sora gave Riku the warning, Pinkie zoomed off into town to plan out a certain party for a new friend. "Speak of the pony devil."

As they left the station, the girls went about their business, leaving Sora, Kairi, and the Crusaders to give Riku a tour of Ponyville. The first place to look at first was where Sora had been residing since he arrived in Equestria: Sweet Apple Acres. As soon as they caught sight of the mass expanse of apple trees in the orchard, Riku just stared at the thousands of trees that stretched on for over a mile.

"Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. "Where mah family owns and runs the farm, sellin' the freshest and tastiest apples ya ever sunk your teeth into!"

"And judging by most of the apple-based food at the reception yesterday, I assume those same apples that made them came from this orchard." Sora and Apple Bloom nodded, Riku taking their word for it as he looked back at the vast orchard. "And...you're the only ones who take care of all the thousands of trees?"

"We do, but Sora does a lot of work to help us. He's even stronger than mah big brother for bein' so scrawny." Sora tussled the yellow filly's mane, making her giggle as he messed her red hair and her pink bow up.

"And you three are more trouble than you look." Their tour soon took them out to the western side of the orchard, where the Cutie Mark Crusader's clubhouse was. "And out here in this section of the orchard is where Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo hang out for their Crusaders meetings."

"'Crusaders'?" Riku asked.

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo spoke up. "We're on a never ending quest to find our cutie marks!"

"...What is a cutie mark?" Sora began to snicker, knowing how awkward it will be for his friend to find out what a cutie mark was.

"I think you've seen it already," Kairi said, pointing at her flank, showing him her Keyblade and white heart cutie mark.

Riku took the hint and looked at his own flanks, now knowing why there was a picture of his Keyblade etched permanently on his rear end. "...Oh...That's what this is...What exactly is the purpose of these...'cutie marks'?"

"Cutie marks show a pony's true talents and appears when they find it," Sweetie Belle explained. "And for us to find out what our talents are, we do a bunch of different things to see if we can get our cutie marks!"

"Like taming a manticore!" Scootaloo shouted, giving out a poor example as Sora stopped snickering.

"No! No manticore taming! Nothing dangerous, you little daredevil!" Sora scolded. "Can you think of anything that doesn't involve you three getting into deadly encounters with creatures that come from the Everfree Forest?"

"...Nope!" The tan pegasus groaned and hung his head in exasperation.

"You're going to drive me up the walls, Scoots," Sora grumbled.

"Are these three really that bad?" Riku asked Kairi.

"You have no idea," Kairi said. "When Hearts and Hooves Day came around, a holiday similar to Valentine's day, these fillies tried to make a love potion for Apple Bloom's brother and their school teacher. It turned out to be a poison, and Sora and Twilight drank it by accident, turning them into lovesick idiots who couldn't look away from each other. The only way to break the cursed creation of alchemy was to separate them for an hour...and the result was me getting badly beaten by Sora trying to get information on where his...'shnookums' was."

Riku felt his spine shudder in disgust. He may not be a lovesick romantic, even if he would like to know what being in love felt like, but giving awkward nicknames like that to someone was just embarrassingly cringe worthy.

"I'm surprised you two didn't break up after that." Riku watched the Crusaders and Sora, the fillies spouting out random ideas to get their cutie marks, though many of them involved something too dangerous for them to do, alone or with a chaperone. "I'm guessing I'll have to help watch what they do and stop them if they go too far, huh?"

"Yup." The two continued watching as Scootaloo suggested another dangerous activity involving a hydra, prompting Sora to noogie the pegasus filly's head hard to get his answer through her thick skull.

As the tour guides gave Riku more sights to see in Ponyville, the white pegasus stallion wasn't all that amused with the town. Out of all the worlds he's been to, Equestria was a lot more like a little girl's fantasy come to life in his opinion, though it made sense when Sora told him how Kairi freaked out the first time she came here. He was surprised to see she was this calm now, though seeing his best friend for the last half year and being in this world several times would possibly drown out the frantic little girl inside her.

Their next stop was at Rarity's boutique, where they met up with the fashionista busy with her orders. Riku dreaded being in a clothing store with all of these differently designed dresses, though there were a few suits for stallions on display, though not many and too elegant for his tastes. Rarity had been working on a little side project with her new fashion line and showed it to the Keyblade wielders. Taking inspiration from Sora's clothing, she made a line that matched his exact clothing design, though they were all in different colors, in sizes for adults and foals, and even a blank patch on the back if anyone who buys one wants to add their cutie mark sewn into it. The Crusaders acted as models for the smaller jackets to show off their functionality: Sweetie Belle in a light lavender, Apple Bloom in a bold red, and Scootaloo in a dark azure. With how well known Sora was, anyone who knew of him and were big fans of his would surely buy one and wear something that matched the heroic teen's clothing, sans the Drive Form enchantments that his has. Unfortunately, the fillies didn't get a cutie mark as runway models, to their dismay.

Next was at Fluttershy's cottage outside of town. All of the timid pegasus mare's animal friends scurried about in and around her home, taking care of them after she had been gone to Canterlot for the wedding for a whole week. At least some ponies were kind enough to feed them while she was out, and they were all pretty happy to see their caretaker again. But out of all the animals, her pet rabbit, Angel, immediately disliked Riku the moment their eyes met. Sora could sympathize with his friend, the little white bunny not as cute and fluffy as he appeared to be. It was a surprise to seeing an actually grizzly bear in Fluttershy's home, and quite shocking for Riku to know that he isn't all that dangerous and was really tame. Not many of the animals seemed to come close to the silver-haired teen, possibly sensing his darkness, even though it wasn't a threat to him or others any longer.

The sun was about to set as they headed back into town, on their way to Sugarcube Corner for something to eat. Riku was completely neutral on the tour he was given, though he did admit Equestria was peaceful if they took out the sudden, life-threatening moments that had occurred.

"You're gonna like what Sugarcube Corner has in stock," Sora explained to Riku, the Crusaders and Kairi having gone on ahead after they left Fluttershy's home. "Applejack and her family may grow the best apples, but the Cakes bake the most delicious pastries you could ever eat."

"I'll take your word for it. Just as long as nothing has any flowers or grass in them." For breakfast back in Canterlot, the silver-haired teen never knew that some of the food laid out for them was made of edible flowers, hay, anything that herbivorous creatures mainly eat. Surprisingly, it was oddly delicious, though he wouldn't want to make it a habit to try them all with his body's odd taste palate. "I'd like to at least retain what humanity I do have while I'm here."

"Well, you can't eat meat, so that's a downside," Sora agreed. "But I don't mind it."

"Being here for nearly a year, and you don't mind eating grass...You're the weirdest friend I've ever made." The long time friends laughed as they nudged each other. The gingerbread house shaped building was in sight, the two pegasi walked through the door, but there was a lack of customers inside. In fact, the lights were off too, the bakery slightly dark as the last rays of sunlight shone through the windows. "Why are the lights out? I thought you said the place was still open."

The lights suddenly turned on and almost all of Ponyville popped out from their hiding places all around the front of the house. "SURPRISE!"

"Surprise!" Pinkie said as she was the last to pop out. "Darn it!"

Instead of being surprised, Riku just stared at the ponies in confusion. There was confetti hanging along the rafters, sweets littering the big buffet table on the other side of the room, ponies he had never met before having jumped out to try and startle him, almost like some kind of birthday party, when it actually wasn't. He looked over at Sora, the pegasus grinning at him like the others.

"...What is happening?" Riku asked.

"It's a surprise party!" Sora said. "Remember when Pinkie ran off earlier? She was getting your 'Welcome to Ponyville' party all set up. I did warn you."

"And good thing he didn't believe you!" Pinkie exclaimed, having somehow appeared next to Riku. The white pegasus yelped and leapt into his friend's forehooves, staring at the random mare that managed to teleport from behind the counter and appear next to him when he didn't blink. "Were you surprised, Riku!?"

"...I'm more surprised by how you keep managing to do that!" As soon as he realized who he was holding onto, Riku looked down at Sora, his friend smirking at him. "...Wipe that grin off your face."

"You're actually scared of Pinkie Pie? She's harmless!" Riku growled, leaping out of Sora's forehooves.

"Well, at least he was surprised about something." Pinkie put a white and black striped party hat on the guest of honor's head, the stallion sighing in annoyance. "Now, let's party!"

(Destiny Islands)

The party planner zipped over to the phonograph, setting the needle down and played some music for the party goers. Soon, everyone began to either dance to the catchy song, conversing with others while also eating the variety of snacks laid out for the party, having a good time as they welcomed Riku. Riku, however, wasn't the kind of person to enjoy parties, especially one that seemed a bit too childish. He took off his party hat and laid it down on a nearby table, feeling embarrassed wearing the festive cap at his age. Sora and Kairi didn't seem to care, though the two were a bit more outgoing than he was.

While some of the other ponies greeted him, which he returned with a little less enthusiasm, Riku approached the punch bowl and poured himself a cup. After getting his drink, he grabbed a paper plate and filled it with a bunch of random assortment of goodies, then proceeded to the back of the party to munch on his chosen snacks. He wasn't alone for long as Twilight noticed him acting like a wallflower, uninterested in Pinkie's party.

"What are you doing over here, Riku?" the lavender unicorn asked. "You're not enjoying the party?"

"I'm not really much of an outgoing partier, but it's not that bad." He took a bite of a cupcake, enjoying the crumbly texture and sweet icing giving the pastry some flavor. "Sora's more of that kind of person than I am. I just hang out with him and Kairi, and our other friends back on Destiny Island."

"Oh. I see," Twilight said. "What's your home like?"

"Didn't Sora blab enough about every other world he's been to?" Riku asked.

"Well...First, it was more our fault forcing him to tell us when the Summer Sun Celebration came around last year. Things were a little...crazy as soon as I moved here." The mare giggled at the wild first day in Ponyville that she had, along with having Sora around to make things more strange. "And second, he only explained he was from another world. He didn't give much detail on where you, he, and Kairi came from, or what the other worlds were like aside from any he had mentioned based around holidays."

"...And you want to know what the islands are like?" Twilight nodded. Riku sighed and finished the cupcake, taking a small sip of the strawberry punch. "Not really much to talk about home. We don't exactly live on what we call Destiny Island. It's just a small island not too far from the coast where the town is. It's just a small hangout where we've heard legends of the tree on small island platform with the paopu fruit."

"That same legend that brings the hearts of two ponies together, intertwining them forever?" Riku nodded in agreement. "It's a weird legend...though it did come true for Sora and Kairi. Even though...what he did to save her..."

"...Yeah." Riku remembered that moment, being forced to watch through his own eyes as Ansem took full control of his body back in the clockwork castle that was in Radiant Garden, formerly known as Hollow Bastion.

 _Riku and Sora clashed blades in front of the technicolored gateway that would complete Kingdom Hearts and unleash more powerful Heartless in the world in the grand hall where the princesses were held captive. The Heartless taking complete control of him, Ansem, had crafted a black Keyblade, forged by the six other princesses' hearts to take Kairi's, held safely inside Sora's. All the teen could do was watch, feeling guilty and regretting ever acting like he had, terrified of the power controlling him. Both sides had fought heavily, Sora sporting several bruises from the swift impacts Riku's darkness had given him._

 _Eventually, the spiky-haired teen managed to avoid his quickest and dangerous attacks catching Riku-Ansem off guard and knocking him into an unbreakable combo. With one last, hard strike, he flew back and disappeared, dropping the dark Keyblade, though he didn't retreat. Instead, he hid in the shadows and watched, overhearing Sora, Donald, and Goofy as they hovered over Kairi. Sora tried to lock the gateway, but because it was incomplete without Kairi's heart, it won't close._

 _"...It's not working," Sora uttered. "What are we supposed to do now?"_

 _"Maybe we need to wake up Kairi," Goofy suggested._

 _"Right...but how?" Sora looked down at his chest, placing a hand over his and Kairi's heart. Riku felt Ansem smirk, intentionally being defeated and left that dangerous Keyblade on purpose. He tried to break free from the Heartless's hold, but his darkness was far too powerful for him to escape. Sora looked back at the black Keyblade lying on the ground behind him. "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts..."_

"No! Sora! Don't do it!" _Riku shouted, but his words couldn't be heard._

 _He was forced to watch as his best friend approached the Keyblade and held it in his hand. Donald and Goofy tried to reason with the teen, but their words fell on deaf ears. Sora turned to his new friends and grinned at them, taking the black blade and plunging it in his heart. His chest began glowing as his heart was released, the Keyblade shattering and returning back to the six hearts of the other princesses down below, flying back into their rightful owners. Sora's heart floated over to Kairi's unconscious body, entering her chest and waking her from her comatose state._

 _Riku didn't want to see anymore, but Ansem forced him to watch. Sora began to fade away as he slowly fell back, Kairi quickly getting up on her feet as she watch him disappear. She ran up to him to catch him, but he faded into dozens of bright sparkles, slipping from her fingers as they floated up to the sky. His best friend had died, bringing Kairi back, and the corrupted teen was responsible for causing all this pain to her, Donald, and Goofy._

 _Everything around him went silent as Riku fell to his knees in the dark abyss of his heart that was now his prison. Sora had cared about him and Kairi, and he was too stubborn to realize he was telling the truth. He just killed himself, gave up his heart for the girl he loved, his guilt building as he began to fade into the darkness. Ansem soon made himself known in his real form, using his body as a host after lying to him about growing stronger if he embraced the darkness. He was about to kill Kairi, hearing his voice echo that she was of no use to him. Growling, his body began to glow as he used what remaining light that was in his heart, hoping to repent to his friends and keep Kairi safe from harm. For Sora._

While he was lost in the past, Riku's eyes finally noticed a lavender hoof waving in front of his face. "Riku? You ok?" Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked over at Twilight, who seemed worried. "You look like you spaced out for a moment."

"...Oh...Sorry...Just...thinking about...the past." He stuffed a cookie in his mouth, though the small pastry didn't help keep his mind occupied with the horrible mistakes in the past.

Twilight could tell he was hiding a lot from the nervous expression on his face, almost like how she seemed whenever an important test popped up unexpectedly or pressured to find a way to fix a problem. "The bad moments?" Riku ceased his chewing, though the answer was obvious as he looked down at the floor, looking a bit miserable. "...But, that's all behind you and Sora, right?"

"...Maybe...but you can never forget what you've done, no matter how long it takes for it to be nothing but dust in the wind," Riku said, brushing some of his bangs away from his eyes. "Sora's always so positive about everything. He never gave up on me when I was against him and listened to everything Maleficent told me about him, he kept searching for me even when I didn't want him to, and when we defeated Organization XIII for good, he believed we would find a way out of the realm of darkness after being trapped in The World That Never Was..." He looked out at the dance floor, watching Sora and Kairi dancing together to the music that still played, though the song fell deathly silent for him. "I sometimes wonder how I can have a friend like him when I really don't deserve to be his friend."

"I thought the same thing." Riku looked over at Twilight with a questionable stare. "I was also tricked by Maleficent, and I almost got Kairi killed."

"...That witch has been here?" the pegasus growled. "What happened?"

"...Well, before Kairi arrived...I was friends with Sora when I officially stayed here in Ponyville," Twilight began explaining. "After we stopped Luna, who was Nightmare Moon when she came back, Sora had...saved me from several things back then. I thought he was annoying at first because of his outgoing and hyper personality, but he was a lot more heroic than I thought...I had a crush on him, but, since I was so new to friendship during that time, I had no idea what to do to try to...tell him."

"You had a crush on him?" Riku asked, unable to believe someone like Twilight would like someone as hyperactive as Sora.

"Yeah...I know. I'm over it now though," Twilight nervously giggled. "One day, I grew a bit confused over what I should do when I had my very first slumber party in my life, and Sora, Applejack, and Rarity were a part of it by a dangerous lightning storm keeping them in the Golden Oak Library with me." The stallion raised a brow, questioning why the unicorn, at her age, would think of having a slumber party when she was now at adulthood. "...I've been focused on my studies and magical skills all my life! Don't judge me!

"Anyway, while playing 'Truth or Dare', he chose Truth and I asked him if he had a marefriend. It was a yes and no answer, and he told us about what he did to save Kairi that day." Twilight felt herself tear up, remembering every single detail Sora had explained with his noble sacrifice for the Princess of Heart. "After hearing that, I was so confused. He still loved her, and I didn't want to take somepony away from another after something like that. Soon, Kairi actually came down to Equestria and reunited with him after they haven't seen each other in months, but I began to grow jealous of her, thinking so many negative thoughts against her.

"Then, the next day, while I holed myself up in my room, scared of what I had been thinking, that's when Maleficent appeared." The unicorn swallowed the lump in her throat, recalling the evil witch's words, the spell cast upon her to unleash her pent up frustrations, and attack both Sora and Kairi when she was denied her desires. "I became...something else. I watched everything my body did, controlled by a darkness in my heart I never knew...Kairi saved me, and they both forgave me, even when I shouldn't deserve their friendship." Twilight let out a sad laugh as she looked at Riku. "I'm still a complete novice when it comes to friendship, but Sora seems to be an expert on it. I don't know what any of us would do without him."

"...That's true..." They both looked back out to the party, the dance floor cleared out as Sora played against Rainbow Dash in a game of Twister. The tan pegasus had his body contorted in a twisted form with his hooves placed on the assigned, though the cyan mare over him was struggling to stay standing with her limbs in random spots. Many of the party guests cheered for Sora, the teen not breaking a sweat as he was given his next move. "I envy Sora sometimes. He's a barrel of laughs, cocky and arrogant, and he's not exactly the brightest out of us. But what I'm jealous about most is his personality. Always being optimistic, loyal to his close friends. A perfect best friend to have."

"RIKU!" Pinkie shouted as she appeared next to Riku again, startling the pegasus as he leapt away, accidentally ramming into Twilight and sending the two tumbling over each other. "Wow, you're more easy to spook than Fluttershy. And she's supposed to be timid."

"How the heck does she keep doing that?" Riku grumbled, untangling himself from Twilight, the unicorn mare having wound up on top of him while he was on his back. "What do you want?"

"You've been hanging out in the back of the party when you should be in the center of it! Show Sora a thing or two about flexibility and beat him in Twister!" Ignoring any complaints he might have tried to voice, Pinkie grabbed Riku's vest and pulled him out into the middle of the circle. She ran back to her place as the spinner, making the white pegasus plop down on the game mat, opposite where Sora stood. "Ok! Time for a good match between two bestest of best buddies!"

"...I'm never gonna get used to her, am I?" Riku asked.

"Nope, but I know I can kick your butt in a simple game like this," Sora taunted, though his words didn't bother him.

"You couldn't even beat me in a race." Pinkie spun and called out the first color and which hoof for Riku, the teen stomping his hoof down on the assigned spot as he stared Sora down with a determined gaze. "You'll lose every single time, just like when we were kids."

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Pinkie called out Sora's move, the tan pegasus stomping his hoof down on his spot as he leered back in the friendly competition.

As the party dragged on, Riku began to like his welcoming party, if only a little. During the little game of Twister, he manage to triumph over Sora, being far more flexible than he was, despite the skinny frame his friend had. He didn't really join in the dancing, though he did like the music, just standing around and talking with his new pony friends, though he steered clear of Pinkie Pie, knowing she could probably annoy him to death with a tangent. Even though his past mistakes still haunted him, those thoughts would always be quelled whenever Sora snaps him out of his dreary mood, helping him look forward to a positive outcome than dwelling on his dark actions of the past. He couldn't have been more lucky than to have a friend like him in his life, forever promising his best friend to be a better person, with or without him around.

Far to the frozen wastelands up north in Equestria, a constant blizzard blew down upon the land. Walking through this dangerous snow storm was Maleficent and Pete, the witch unaffected by the buffeting snow with her inner fire magic while the minion shivered violently, his snot frozen down his nostrils as his hooves shuffled across the few inches of snow littering the ground.

"W-W-W-Why are we o-out h-here in the c-c-c-c-c-cold!?" Pete complained. "I-I-I thought w-we were gonna -f-f-find someplace n-nicer!"

"If we are going to have ourselves a base to go to if we are ever in peril in this world, then we have to distance ourselves from any civilization where Sora and his friends could hunt us down." Pete tried to keep up, though his body didn't want to function properly, his limbs starting to shut down from the blistering cold, despite his fur and outfit trying to keep him warm. Maleficent climbed up the snow banks and stood at the top, staring in fascination at a gleaming city made out of crystal before them. "Ahhh...What have we here?" Pete crawled up to the top, still violently shivering as he looked down at the crystal buildings down below. "It looks like a kingdom of pure crystal. How interesting."

"G-G-Great. L-Let's hope there's w-w-w-warmth." Pete began to make his way down to the perimeter of the area, not caring if anyone sees him as his body demanded a fire, or a sauna.

Before she could walk down herself to take the castle as her own, the witch froze as she felt a dark force emanating around the crystal city. The power brought a chill down her spine, terrified at the overwhelming darkness that came from whatever was seeping out the power. Her equine ears perked up when she heard a low, demonic growl echo throughout the land, drowning out the harsh winds of the blizzard around them. Using her magic, she levitated her staff in front of her loyal minion, dragging him back to her.

"Did you feel that?" she asked, surprising Pete with how scared she sounded.

"F-Feel what? M-M-My body's all n-n-n-numb," he said.

"Then did you hear that growl? Your ears should still function, you idiot." The growl echoed around the land again, Pete hearing it this time as he began shivering more in fright than freezing cold.

"W-What was that?" Pete asked.

"...There's something lurking out here...It's power is...unimaginable..." Maleficent looked down at the crystal buildings and palace through the snow blurring their vision. As much as she would want to liberate this kingdom as her own, whatever was out there was probably thinking the same thing as she was. And if they had to fight it, even with Heartless fighting for them, the level of darkness from what monstrous creature that resides in this icy wasteland was far stronger than anything the witch had ever dealt with. "...As magnificent as this palace may be for a new kingdom of darkness, I don't want to know what's out here. If there is anything that actually lives down there...they won't survive..."

The duo quickly head back down the steep snow bank, getting far enough away from the land cursed by the powerful monster that haunts the kingdom. Through the blizzard, a dark mist began to rise up from the snow, though it was faint as if it was barely strong enough to stay floating in midair. A pair of red eyes appeared, the sclera green as purple mist seeped out from the sides. The strange mist growled as it weakly floated around the land, slowly regaining the strength it had lost as it looked out to the kingdom.


	45. The Crystal Empire part 1

It had been a few days since the royal wedding of Cadence and Shining Armor had occurred, the exciting news having spread all throughout Equestria, along with the Changeling invasion thwarted by the newlyweds, the Elements of Harmony, and the heroic stallion and his companions with their key-shaped weapons. In Canterlot's castle, Celestia was busy going through her usual duties as the ruler of the land: dealing with all sorts of paperwork, the nobles that request her audience over pointless accusations or meaningless changes to the city, hiding her annoyance at her millennium long work as a princess. While going through another bill from some stuffy snob from her council, the doors to her throne room burst open as a guard ran in, panting heavily and looking distressed.

"Your highness! Urgent news from the north!" he said. "Scouts from the northern base had reported something that had just recently appeared a few days ago...It has returned."

The alicorn dropped the scroll she was reading in shock, gasping in horror as she knew exactly what her guard meant. "Find Cadence and Shining Armor immediately! Tell them to head where it has reappeared and keep that land safe until then!" The guard saluted and hurried off to find the newlywed couple. Celestia began to panic, dismissing her other guards from the throne room. "This is bad. The kingdom's come back...as well as...him..."

She grabbed a couple blank scrolls, writing out a hasty message for both Twilight and Sora individually. After writing out her urgent, yet brief, news, she called forth a black tome with her magic, a very special spellbook that's seen much age, though still kept in pristine condition. She had plans for this book for Twilight, but with the news of a kingdom she knows of having returned, it seemed too perilous at the moment for her student to look into it. As she was about to send Sora's letter, she heard hooves echo against the floor of the throne room. She looked up with a pained expression on her face, her sister, Luna, approaching her, tears welling up in the blue alicorn's eyes.

"...It has returned, hasn't it?" she asked.

"...Yes," Celestia admitted.

"...And...so has he..." Luna's tears began to fall as memories of someone she had thought to never see again has returned.

Down in Ponyville, out in the empty fields far from the town, Sora and Riku were in the middle of a friendly duel using their Keyblades, the Mane Six, Spike, and Kairi all standing by and watching the two friends fight. The two expert fighters were evenly matched, their blades clashing with less power than they would against a real opponent. They've already gone through a lot of moments where they tried to kill each other, so it was fun for them just to have a normal fight for competition's sake. The match was immediately interrupted as Sora's Keyblade pointed up in the middle of a swing, a scroll from the princess appearing above him and dropping onto his muzzle.

"What the heck was that?" Riku asked, disappointed that their match was interrupted by an odd spell.

"Darn it, Celestia. Now of all times." Sora unfurled the scroll and read it to himself while the others approached the two stallions. "Seems like the princess has something important for me to do."

"Aww man!" Pinkie whined.

"What is it that she wants you to do?" Kairi asked.

"No idea. She wants to me meet up with her in the castle to tell me personally." Sora rolled the scroll back up and stuffed it away in his red pouch. "I'll be back soon."

The teen flew off and headed toward the mountain city, leaving the ponies and baby dragon behind. "I hope it's nothing serious." As they watched Sora leave, Spike suddenly belched out a scroll, the rolled up parchment dropping from his magical fire breath. Twilight grabbed it with her aura and read it, her eyes widening as she began to panic. "Oh my gosh. Princess Celestia's giving me a test! Today! Oh no! I didn't know she was going to give me a surprise test! I need to get ready!"

Twilight ran off into town, dropping the scroll while the others watched her leave. They hurried after her as they arrived at the Golden Oak Library. The lavender unicorn ran around, blindly grabbing random books, parchment, quills, blank flash cards, anything her magic could get as she stuffed them in her saddlebags.

"Oh boy," Kairi muttered. "She's freaking out again."

"Is she really freaking out about a regular test?" Riku asked, Twilight stopping her packing as she slowly turned her head toward the pegasus stallion.

"...A 'regular' test?" she asked, her eye twitching as she was on the verge of blowing up. The others all backed away from Riku as Twilight stomped up to him. "This is more than just a 'regular' test! Princess Celestia, my mentor and Equestria's leader, is giving me a very important test! And I'm not ready for it!"

"It's just a test. Calm down," he said.

"...J-Just a test? JUST A TEST!?" Twilight shouted. "This test may very well spell the future of my studies under her tutelage, and you're telling me to calm down because it's just a test!?"

"Yes." The library was deathly silent, the unicorn leering at the silver-haired stallion as her horn began glowing brightly. "...Uhh, you ok?"

Twilight let out a loud grunt of frustration that could be heard all throughout Ponyville, her magical blast causing the entire library to leap out of its roots several yards into the air. As soon as the large tree building fell back down, the inside was a mess, the others slightly shaken by the impact while Riku's body had been shot into the wall of the tree.

"...Well, I think she took that well," Applejack commented as Riku groaned in pain, slowly slipping out of the pegasus-shaped indent he made.

Sora entered the castle as he reached Canterlot, flying past the city over the stuffy nobles walking about down below. Since he was now fully welcomed as an honorable hero by the royal guard instead of being considered skeptical, the Keyblade wielder was able to come and go whenever he pleased. Celestia said she would be waiting for him in the throne room, not hesitating to walk inside to see what urgent news she had to tell him.

As he walked down the long stretch of the room to where Celestia stood next to a newly placed stain glass window, Sora was surprised to see Luna standing next to her as well. The window showed the events of their victory against the Changelings: Shining and Cadence making a heart shape with their bodies, pink barrier formed around them as the many drones that were part of Chrysalis's army were flung by the light emitting from barrier. They seemed to be discussing something before he walked in, though it looked like Luna was greatly distressed about something. Both princesses didn't hear him come in as they argued.

"Luna, I told you several times, you're not going with them," Celestia said sternly. "I didn't want you to know about this, but it's too late for that."

"You know how much he means to me," Luna argued. "Sora was able to save me. He can surely save him too."

"He's not the stallion you once knew anymore. He's long gone. And saving the empire is more important than-" As Celestia turned her head to look at her stubborn sister, noticing Sora standing right next to them. "Sora. You're here."

"Uhh...Should I let you two argue in private, or should I intervene before an alicorn fight happens?" Sora asked, hoping the latter event wouldn't actually happen.

"No. It's fine." Luna leered at Celestia, turning away from her sister with a disgruntled scoff. The white alicorn sadly sighed. "I really don't want to fight with Luna again. Verbal or physical...Anyway, on to the issue we were discussing earlier. Sora, we have an assignment for you, and Riku and Kairi if they are able to assist."

"Of course. If it's a Heartless problem, we can handle it," Sora said with confidence.

"Yes, but...I think it's a lot worse than what you may think." Using her magic, Celestia summoned a bright crystal, shining her golden aura into it. The light reflected off the mineral and created a light holographic image of a magnificent kingdom on the ground before Sora. The teen's eyes shimmered as he stared at the many buildings and the palace in the center gleaming, made entirely out of crystal. "For a thousand years, a kingdom has been lost to Equestria. A kingdom made out of crystal, known as the Crystal Empire, has now returned."

"I kind of would have guessed that just from looking at this place." He reached a hoof out and tried to touch one of the buildings, his limb phasing through the illusional representation of the crystal city.

"The Crystal Empire has powerful magic," Celestia continued. "Luna and I don't know everything that it has, but it was once an important part of Equestria. If love and hope fills the kingdom, it will spread through all of Equestria...However, hatred and fear once took hold of the kingdom by a unicorn tyrant." The city zoomed in onto the palace in the center, though the Crystal Empire seemed to turn a bit grim compared to how it was supposed to be. Standing on the balcony was the tyrant, a dark gray unicorn stallion, his mane black, wearing a red cape with tattered white fur trimming and silver regalia worn to show his royalty. What was disturbing about this demonic looking stallion was his curved red horn, red eyes, and fangs. "This is the stallion who attempted to take over the empire many years ago: Sombra."

"...Yeah. This guy definitely screams 'bad guy'. Just the way he looks and what he's wearing gives it away." Sora's comment angered Luna, dragging the pegasus by his jacket collar through the illusion and hung in the air mere inches from her face.

"He is not evil!" the alicorn shouted. "Don't you dare listen to a single thing my sister says about him!"

"Whoa, hey! What's with the hostility, Luna!?" Sora asked in confusion. "Why are you defending someone who tried to take control of a kingdom?"

"I was about to get to that," Celestia said, gently dragging Sora out of her sister's telekinetic grip and away from the possible thrashing he would have gotten.

"What? Are you going to tell me that your sister had a thing with Sombra?" The room was silent, neither princess giving an answer. It took Sora a moment to realize he had answered his own question, his jaw dropping as he looked at Celestia and Luna with shock. "...Whaaaaaaaaat!? You seriously liked this guy, Luna!?"

"He wasn't like that before we had to..." Luna looked away, her eyes welling with tears.

"...I really don't know much about their relationship, since Luna had tried to keep their love a secret from me," Celestia said, putting the shocked stallion back down to the floor. "We've only been in the Crystal Empire a few times in our lives, and Sombra was indeed a different stallion than what I've shown you. He was born the only unicorn in the empire, though he was not like the other crystal ponies that lived there."

"'Crystal ponies'?" Sora asked. "They're actually made out of crystal?"

"Their magic, filled with love and happiness, give them a crystalline appearance. They were all mainly earth ponies with incredible magical power only native to the empire." Celestia continued showing the events through the crystal that had come from the Crystal Empire, showing all of the crystal ponies held captive under the dark unicorn's rule, all of them in chains as they stepped in line to a section of the city. "We didn't know what had caused him to turn to the dark magic he wields now, but Luna and I managed to stop him before he could attempt to take over the rest of Equestria."

Celestia and Luna both appeared in the crystal's illusion, both alicorns using their combined magical power to stop Sombra. They didn't use the Elements of Harmony, which either meant they either stopped Discord before or after defeating Sombra. Their magic sent the stallion in the shadows as his body shifted to a gaseous form, roaring as he was sent into the shadows he had become. The Crystal Empire disappeared along with him, the dark unicorn having cursed the kingdom to vanish along with him, until now where it has come back, along with the evil king.

After giving the Keyblade wielder everything about the Crystal Empire that they know and what had happened back then, Celestia placed the crystal back near her throne. "So, you two managed to beat him without the Elements of Harmony. But, now he's back, and the Crystal Empire is in trouble...again."

"Sadly, yes," the white alicorn. "I have already sent Cadence and Shining Armor hours ago to help protect the empire, their protection spell strong enough to keep Sombra at bay for a little while."

"Boy. Their honeymoon must have ended earlier than it should, huh?" Sora asked as he brought his forehooves behind his head.

"Sora, I need you and your friends to stop Sombra, and to keep Twilight and her friends from any harm," Celestia said.

"By stop, you mean save, right?" Luna questioned.

"Luna-" The blue alicorn ignored her older sister and stomped up to Sora.

"Sora, your light had freed me from Nightmare Moon and brought me back to normal. That light can destroy darkness and free those who were overwhelmed by its power." Luna placed her forehooves on the pegasus's shoulders, staring at him with pleading eyes. "I don't know why Sombra had gone down this path, but I wish for him to return to the stallion he used to be. Please save him from the darkness..."

Hearing a request like that was really conflicting to Sora. There was a possibility to save someone if their hearts were shrouded with darkness, but depending on how strong their light is, they can easily be taken over if it's too late. Riku's heart was strong enough to fight back against his darkness, Sora had saved the Beast when Xaldin tried to manipulate him into succumbing to his rage, even Twilight was rescued by Kairi after she nearly lost her heart to darkness. But there was a big difference that had taken place between Luna and Sombra after a thousand years of having darkness fester in their hearts: the former had been struck by the Elements of Harmony, artifacts that were basically considered holding the power of light, suppressing her darkness along with her banishment. However, with Sombra, he was banished into the shadows for the same amount of time, a terrible place to be when one uses the power of darkness. It would only make him stronger and his heart would already be lost to darkness, not considered a Heartless, though he might as well be one if he's more powerful than he was in the past.

Sora sighed, seeing the disbelief in Luna's eyes as he was about to give his possible theory. "I'm not sure if I can...but I'll try. It may already be too late."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Light defeats darkness! How is it too late!?"

"Both you and Sombra were affected by darkness," Sora began to explain, hoping Luna would understand. "I managed to free you with the help of the Elements of Harmony. Your heart's light was kept away from the darkness for a thousand years until you came back from your banishment. With Sombra...you and Celestia banished him to the shadows. Without the elements' magic. That strengthened his darkness, and it might have already taken full control of his will."

"...N-No..." Luna backed away from the Keyblade wielder, tears streaming down her cheeks at the horrible realization. She shook her head, wishing that what she heard, the serious yet sad expression on Sora's face, was all just a horrible nightmare and it was all a lie, but it was a terrible possibility. "...No...W-What have I...?"

Celestia was just as shocked as her sister, both alicorns having doomed a stallion they had known that was once a normal pony. She tried to comfort Luna, but the lunar princess teleported away, most likely to her room to grieve over her guilt. Sora felt awful, seeing just how much Luna cared about Sombra, but there was no chance of saving someone with a thousand years in darkness.

"...Should I have lied?" Sora asked.

"No," Celestia said. "It would have been worse to hear the news of his demise when claiming you could save him...But, if there's any possible way..."

"If we have to fight him, and if we try to use light...It'll just kill him, just like it would to a Heartless." The teen shook his head in pity, then looked up at Celestia. "We'll save the Crystal Empire. You can count on me."

"I know." Suddenly, the throne room doors opened up as the two looked over to the sudden intruder.

"I'm here! I'm ready for my test!" Twilight ran up to them, sweating profusely as she tried to pull out a dozen study supplies from her saddlebags. She dropped a long piece of parchment, the paper rolling out a couple dozen yards across the room, stopping at Celestia's hooves. "Sorry! Sorry!"

The lavender mare tried to roll the parchment back up, though with her muzzle instead of her magic. Sora and the princess sighed as Twilight was so overly stressed that she forgot she had magic to help organize her unorganized organization. While Celestia rolled up the paper, Sora approached Twilight and lightly tapped his hoof against her head.

"Twilight. Breathe. None of us want you to go all crazy on us again," the pegasus teased.

"Did Celestia give you a test too, Sora?" Twilight asked. "Did she not tell you you had to take a test in your message too!? Wait, when did you become her pupil!? What's going to be on the test!? I don't think I'm ready! Why wasn't I-!?"

Sora quickly shoved a hoof in Twilight's mouth, silencing her stressed out rambling. "Relax, Twi. You'll find out everything you need to know from the princess."

He took his leave to allow Celestia to explain to Twilight what's going on, though her "test" is also going to be the most dangerous she would have to take. Sora navigated his way to the front doors of the castle, accidentally smacking Spike in the face as he paced around the entrance in anxiety.

"Ow...Where was Pinkie when I needed her?" Spike asked the heavens, the stallion helping the baby dragon up on his feet.

"Next time, just stay away from any doors," Sora said. "So, are the others here too? Did Celestia call everyone?"

"As soon as you left, Twilight got a message about a test the princess was going to give her," Spike explained. "The others are waiting down at the station, mostly because Twilight was freaking out over the exam she was going to be taking...Did she pass?"

"I think her test just started...Though we seem to be on a bit of a time crunch." Luckily, Spike didn't hear Sora with his last statement as he sat down on the stairs. "I'll go ahead and meet up with the rest of the gang while you wait for Twilight."

The small dragon nodded as Sora flew up into the sky and headed for the station. Before he reached the train station, his flight took longer than it should have, lost in thought of the new threat that had appeared in Equestria. Even though what he heard from Celestia and what he saw from the crystal, Sombra seemed far more dangerous after a thousand years trapped in the shadows of the frozen north. Luna had begged him to save the unicorn tyrant, and even though it didn't seem like Sombra radiated any darkness, there was no denying he had a lot of it just from his eyes. He had two objectives: save the Crystal Empire and stop Sombra from taking it over again, while also trying to save him from the darkness. The second of them seems to be impossible if he was right, and for Luna's sake, he hoped he was wrong.

Once Sora and Twilight grouped up with the rest of their friends, they told them that they were going off to the recently returned Crystal Empire, all of them understandably confused since no one has ever heard about it since its disappearance. As they boarded the train heading northbound to where the empire was located, they explained who was trying to take control of the crystal kingdom, though Sora had told Kairi and Riku about Sombra and his darkness in private, keeping his and Luna's relationship to himself. It would be bad enough for the young alicorn sister if word spread that she had been dating a madpony with darkness at his disposal. Heartless would definitely show up around Sombra, and with a millennium of being trapped in darkness, there's no telling what powerful Heartless could appear.

After several hours riding on the train, the locomotive arrived at the closest station in the frigid northern tundra of Equestria. A harsh blizzard blew through the area, lowering visibility as the land was pelted with the uncontrollable snowstorm. Everyone left the cars, being the only passengers headed northbound, searching around for any sign of the Crystal Empire.

"I can't see a thing out in this blizzard," Twilight said as she squinted her eyes from the frigid winds.

Rarity was the last to come out onto the station with Spike behind her, carrying several bags of luggage that belonged to the fashionista. "And all of you made fun of me for bringing too many scarves."

"Rarity, is now really the best time to think about packing clothing to someplace when we're in the middle of a crisis!?" Rainbow complained, the others agreeing with the pegasus. "What's the point of trying to look fashionable when it'll just get ripped to shreds if this Sombra stallion shows up!?"

"Well, Sora, Kairi, and Riku wear clothing when they battle," Rarity pointed out.

"That's because, for us, we need to wear something to not feel...exposed, both through combat and for public decency," Riku explained, trying not to reveal to them what the Keyblade wielders actually are. "And Rainbow's right; those clothes and scarves you brought along just to be someplace where we're only going to be at for a short while is ridiculous. Kind of pointless."

The white unicorn huffed, ignoring the criticizing pegasi. Since the only way to know if they'll get to the empire through this blizzard was going forward from the station, they trudged through the harsh winds and several inches of snow, Riku and Kairi watching everyone's back while Sora took the lead. The Keyblade wielders felt a very grim chill run down their spines, sensing a very powerful dark force somewhere out in the frozen wastelands. This darkness is far powerful than anything they've ever faced before, even rivaling that of Xehanort's.

"This is not good." Sora summoned his Keyblade, feeling like they were being watched through the blizzard. Suddenly, a low and guttural growl echoed around them, prompting Riku and Kairi to summon their Keyblades while the others huddled close to each other in fear. The stallions and pink unicorn slowly backed up, keeping their friends safe in a triangular formation, highly alert to where the growling came from. "Neither was that."

(Night of Fate)

The darkness seemed to be getting closer, Riku spotting a black fog slowly approaching them through the blizzard. "He's approaching from my direction!" A pair of red and green eyes opened in the mist, leaking out a purple aura. The eyes leered at the three Keyblade wielders, sensing the light in their otherworldly weapons, making it growl he faced the demonic looking mist, black shadows began to rise up from the ground and surrounded them, but these weren't just normal Shadows. They looked like Shadows, only they seemed to take an equine form. "What the heck?"

"Pony Heartless?" One of the Heartless charged at Sora, the teen smacking it away with his blade. The others soon began to follow the defeated one's attack, trying to swarm the group, though the defenders were able to kill each one before they reached the mares and baby dragon. These Pony Shadows were stronger than the originals, and with Sombra around, more and more just kept coming. "There's too many! Girls, keep going forward! We'll cover you!"

Not needing to be told twice, the mares ran forward after Sora cleared a path for them, dragging a majority of the Heartless toward him with Magnera and destroying them with Thundaga. The black mist began to chase after them, hundreds of thousands of Pony Shadows leaking out from the gaseous shadow as the Keyblade wielders retreated.

"I think that thing might be Sombra!" Kairi shouted. "I didn't know anything could be this powerful! It's almost terrifying!"

"Guess that's the result of a thousand years of being trapped in darkness would do to you!" Riku added.

They kept running through the blizzard, Sombra and his Heartless creations slowly inching closer. Up ahead, Twilight spotted a familiar looking stallion appear out of nowhere in the middle of the blizzard, wearing a black scarf to protect him from the cold.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Hurry! This way!" the recently married stallion shouted. "Sombra can't get through to the empire with the barrier set up!"

As the mares all ran in, disappearing through an invisible barrier that seemed to have kept the kingdom protected, Sora, Kairi, and Riku continued holding off the Heartless while avoiding Sombra's dark beams fired out from a curved red horn that grew out from his forehead. Many of the Heartless surrounded Kairi, sensing her heart of pure light a threat to them. The unicorn shoved them all away, unleashing a shockwave of light around her, causing Sombra to roar at the deadly light. The dark stallion flew toward her, intent on snuffing out that light before it could be used against him.

"Kairi! Look out!" Sora quickly flung his Keyblade, smacking Sombra hard in the face, distracting him long enough to grab Kairi and flew back away from him.

Riku stood by Shining Armor, slashing through more Heartless as they waited for Sora and Kairi. Sombra was hot on their tail, roaring angrily as he chased the two. Both stallions quickly leapt in as the spiky-haired pegasus and his girlfriend slipped through the barrier just in time, the dark gaseous form of the evil king slamming his face into the protective barrier of light, hurting him and keeping him and his dark minions from getting close. Sombra hovered around the barrier like a predator keeping its prey from finding a way to escape, leering at the newly arrived group as it disappeared in the furious blizzard behind him.

As the mares caught their breath, Sora and Kairi untangled themselves after crash landing into the safety of the magical barrier. "Thanks, Sora. What would I do without you?"

"Be a meal for a dangerous monster worse than the Heartless?" Sora grinned, earning a hard jab in the shoulder by the unicorn.

"And you still make jokes after a life-threatening moment." The couple now realized that the temperature inside the barrier was warmer, grass beneath them with barely a hint of snow around them. Kairi looked over to the others, her eyes widening at what laid far behind them in the distance. "Whoa...Is this the Crystal Empire?"

"Yes, it is," Shining Armor said. In the large blue barrier, the sun shimmered down on the crystal buildings and palace from the fields they stood in. The weather was sunny and warm, a complete contrast to the frigid snow and storms outside. The newly arrived ponies all stared at the crystal castle, Rarity with sparkles of excitement in her eyes, as Shining Armor stood before them. "Welcome to the Crystal Empire."


	46. The Crystal Empire part 2

As Shining Armor lead his sister and her friends through the streets of the Crystal Empire, the road also made out of some type of crystal just like the buildings, everyone stared in awe as they got a closer look. Rarity was struggling not to squeal in excitement at all of the crystalline landscape, where pretty much everything seems to be made out of crystal. There were some earth ponies they spotted wandering around, though if they were the crystal ponies, they sure didn't seem all that happy. All of them looked miserable and half conscious, unaware of the dangerous threat that's lurking outside of the magical shield protecting their home. It was apparent by their dulled coats and hair, their mane and tail drooped and lifeless.

"Wow. These ponies look depressed," Sora said. "Are they the crystal ponies?"

"Yeah, though none of them have been much help," Shining said sadly. "Since Cadence and I arrived here to help keep the Crystal Empire from being taken over by Sombra, they don't have any idea what happened to them after they were banished along with that thing out there for a thousand years."

"Then Sombra must have done something else to them if they're this gloomy," Twilight figured.

They made their way inside of the crystal palace, Shining leading them through the shimmering corridors to the throne room. Inside, sitting in the throne of crystals was Cadence, her horn constantly unleashing a blue aura, the one responsible for keeping the barrier up to prevent Sombra from getting in. She looked exhausted and was about to pass out, but as she noticed her husband with their guests, her spirits were lifted as she walked over to them.

"Twilight! You're all here!" she said, relieved to have some help from her sister-in-law and her friends.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Cadence and Twilight giggled and hugged each other after their little chant and dance.

Riku groaned as he had just witnessed one of the most childish and girliest of chants, having to turn his head during the shaking part. "How old is Twilight supposed to be again? Five?"

"Hey! Don't you judge me!" Twilight scolded. "That's how Cadence and I greeted each other when I was a filly!"

"...Can't you just hug each other instead?" Riku asked, only to receive a smack upside the head by Twilight's aura, the unicorn leering at the teen questioning her motives.

"Then it wouldn't be fun," Cadence answered, only to nearly collapse as her legs gave out on her.

Shining quickly ran over to the pink alicorn and helped her back up. "We can really use some help, everypony. Cadence's love and light is keeping the barrier held up and keeping Sombra out of the empire, but the magic she has to hold is draining her. I try to help with my own magic, but it doesn't seem to be doing much help since my power is easily shattered by that darkness of his."

"We can tell," Kairi said. "Sombra's darkness is stronger than any normal Heartless any of us have encountered. I don't think my own light, or our combined light, is strong enough to stop him either."

"But you said you were a pure-hearted princess, or something like that, right?" Rainbow asked. "Isn't light supposed to get rid of dark stuff and shadows?"

"That may be true, but the same can be said in reverse," Riku answered. "Light and darkness are two sides of the same coin: one can't exist without the other, both sides are always in an eternal conflict, and the side that does win is the one that's more powerful." The stallion looked out at the balcony, the other mares following his gaze as they saw Sombra's dark aura outside the barrier, along with the new Heartless trying to burst through the barrier of light. They barely made a dent as they were shocked by the powerful protection spell, though the Pony Shadows seemed like they were weakening Cadence, the alicorn struggling to pour more magic into the barrier. "And since Sombra's darkness is superior to anyone else's we've faced, we need some kind of powerful light to match him in combat."

"There has to be something," Shining said, gently rubbing Cadence's cheek to keep her awake. "The Crystal Empire has survived out here in this dangerous landscape without freezing to death by some kind of power. But because Cadence has to keep the barrier up and me keeping watch near the perimeter, we've barely been able to find out how."

"We'll find out!" Twilight exclaimed. "This must be part of my test: gather information from sources, either the crystal ponies or their library, and give that information to you! I love research papers! So much fun!"

While the unicorn stallion stared at his little sister in confusion, the others either stared blankly at the overly excited Twilight or face hooved at studying at a time like this.

The group split up to different sections of the empire to see if any of the crystal ponies could give them some information on how their kingdom came to be. Unfortunately, all of them had told the same tale; they don't know anything that had happened before Sombra took over, and they don't want to remember his rule. Just mentioning the evil unicorn's name terrified them, dwindling their hope and forced to continue wallowing in despair. He must have known their inner light came from their happiness, and from what Sora, Kairi, and Riku had seen from their reactions, Sombra had cast a spell on them to make them stay miserable.

After getting what little info they could, everyone met up at the Crystal Empire's library. Twilight, Spike, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were the first to arrive, seeing their intelligence gathering had been useless.

"I guess none of us had any luck, huh?" Twilight asked.

Sora reached a hoof over his head, a zipper sound opening up as the pegasus turned into Pinkie Pie, wearing a Sora disguise. "My cover was blown! I've been compromised!"

"Pinkie!?" Kairi shouted while Riku stammered, unable to express words as to what had just happened. "Where's Sora!?"

"What's going on?" Flapping down next to his flabbergasted girlfriend was the real Sora. Before he was able to confirm what details he was able to gather from the inhabitants living in the empire, he noticed the odd costume of him by Pinkie's hooves. "...Uhhh...Did I miss something?"

"...You know what? I think I'll take my chances being outside and fighting Sombra than witness anymore random shenanigans made by Pinkie," Riku said, grabbing his head as all sense of logic in his brain cells slowly began to die away.

The rest of the mares arrived, all of them getting no results as well. Applejack was the only one who seemed have tried while Rarity kept getting lost in a fantasy about being a crystal pony, Rainbow Dash badgered the crystal ponies in a threatening way, and Fluttershy was too timid and quiet to be noticed or heard. Even if the ponies were unable to help, the library was still intact, and with all the books that were inside, there was bound to be a few that Sombra overlooked, being his downfall for his second attempt to take over the empire again. The ponies and dragon walked inside, Twilight gasping and squealing at the massive shelves filled with books from a thousand years still kept in pristine condition.

"Oh my," Twilight uttered. "There are no words...I don't even..."

"You kinda said a few words already, Twilight," Sora joked, Pinkie giggling along with him as they poked fun at the oblivious unicorn's awe.

One of the crystal ponies, possibly being the librarian of the building, approached them, though looking just as grim as the others. "Excuse me, miss? We're looking for a book."

"We have plenty of those," the older mare said.

"You do," Twilight said dreamily as she began to twirl around, staring at all of the books she so desperately wants to read. "You really do."

Sora and Kairi snickered as they watched Twilight, though her love for knowledge made Riku roll his eyes. "Look, miss, we're looking for something involving the Crystal Empire's history. Something about how your kingdom has been kept safe a thousand years ago?"

"Oh, yes. History...let's see..." The librarian went quiet as she seemed to have lost her train of thought.

"...Well?" Riku asked, twirling his hoof, telling her to get to the point.

"...I can't remember. I don't even know if I work here." Everyone groaned in annoyance as Sora, Kairi, and Riku hung their heads, except for Pinkie.

"I like her!" the pink earth pony exclaimed.

"Alright...Guess we're going to have to split up again and find anything related to the empire's history." The mares, stallions, and baby dragon all split up and went through the many aisles of the library to find what they need.

While the others looked into how the Crystal Empire used to be way back before Sombra and its disappearance a thousand years ago, Sora began searching around for something else. As important it was to figure out what kind of magical force the empire used to shield the kingdom from the harsh winter tundra of the northern part of the world, he needed to figure out what caused the dark unicorn stallion to be what he is now. If there were any historical events written about Sombra and any of his feats before turning to darkness, or even something involving his romance with Luna, he hoped there would be something to give him and the princesses their answers.

After what seemed like hours of searching through his chosen aisles, Sora growled in frustration, having skimmed through so many books, with only a few of them being related to history. "This is going to be impossible. What could have possibly made Sombra go mad with trying to use darkness and take over the empire? Most of the ponies in Equestria aren't exactly the type to make bad choices, give or take a few of them who are mostly arrogant and stuck up." The teen flipped through the pages of the last book on the shelf, but it held nothing informational to what they were all looking for. Sighing, he placed the book down with the other piles, scratching his head in confusion. "How am I supposed to save someone that powerful? We should have brought the Elements of Harmony just in case...Or..." Sora placed a hoof to his chest, still feeling his Harmony Form still able to be accessed whenever he desired, even without the necklaces and crown near him. "...Maybe the Keyblades of Harmony might be powerful enough..."

"Yes!" Twilight cheered, everyone poking their heads out of the aisles of bookshelves they were in. The unicorn held a single book in her aura, and whatever it was, it must have the answers they need. "'History of the Crystal Empire'. This must have what we need to know to stop Sombra!"

As they all headed back to the castle, Twilight went on ahead to tell her brother and sister-in-law the good news. It turned out that the Crystal Empire celebrated an annual event titled the Crystal Faire, a tradition set by the first queen which, as quoted in the book, "Renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm." Twilight met back with the others in a conference room, the ponies all standing before a round table, music beginning to play as the lavender unicorn entered.

 _[Twilight]_  
 _Princess Cadence needs our help_  
 _Her magic will not last forever_  
 _I think we can do it_  
 _But we need to work together_

 _We have to get this right_  
 _Yes, we have to make them see_  
 _We can save the crystal ponies with their history_

Everyone soon got to work on creating the Crystal Faire, making sure everything was just like they were described in the history book.

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _It says that they like jousting_

 _[Rarity]_  
 _They flew a flag of many hues_

 _[Applejack]_  
 _Made sweets of crystal berries_

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _They had a petting zoo with tiny ewes_

 _[All except Riku]_  
 _Oh, we have to get this right_  
 _Yes, we have to make them see_  
 _We can save the crystal ponies with their history_

"What is it with these songs?" Riku asked as Pinkie held out a strangely designed double horned trumpet, which seemed to be made out of crystal, the earth pony blowing terrible notes through it right in the white pegasus stallion's ear.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _There was a crystal flugelhorn_  
 _That everypony liked to play_

 _[Twilight]_  
 _And the crystal kingdom anthem_  
 _Can you learn it in a day?_

 _[All except Riku]_  
 _Oh, we have to get this right_  
 _Yes, we have to make them see_  
 _We can save the crystal ponies_  
 _With their history_

The Crystal Faire was fully set up with all the necessary attractions to help raise the crystal ponies' spirits. The food was prepared, the petting zoo of colorful ewes and the jousting arena built, and the decorations were just like how they were back in the day. The one thing that was missing was the main setting for the Faire: the Crystal Heart. Sora and Riku finished crafting the heart and pillar from a large chunk of crystal, set underneath the castle for the ponies to admire. The white pegasus grumbled, finally getting his hearing back after Pinkie's "beautiful" flugelhorn skills.

"Ok. I think that should do it," Sora said as they finished placing the heart directly in the center beneath the arching palace. "You know, you could have joined us when we sang, Riku."

"I don't sing," Riku grumbled. "How the heck does the music just randomly come up and everyone just bursts into song like it was a planned musical number?"

"...Magic?" Sora guessed, shrugging his shoulders.

"...Well...that might make sense. More than Pinkie Pie." The two teens soon heard Pinkie playing the flugelhorn up on the balcony where Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadence stepped forward, Riku clutching his ears to his head to avoid his eardrums getting blown up by the horrible musical instrument. "I am going to take that stupid thing from her...but knowing her, she'll have a second stashed away in a tree trunk, or her hair."

"Hear ye, hear ye!" Twilight announced, the crystal ponies having heard their kingdom's instrument, though if it was supposed to sound like that would greatly irritate Riku to no end. They all looked up at the balcony, wondering what was going on. "Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor cordially invite you all to attend the Crystal Faire!"

At the mention of their empire's annual event, they began chattering with each other as they regained the fond memories of the momentous occasion. For a brief moment, their bodies began to glow and turn crystal for a couple seconds, their moods lifted as the spell on them began to slowly break. Excited, they all wandered about the Faire, approaching the kiosks set up for the food and many events set up for them.

"Cool! It's working!" Sora exclaimed. "There's a lot of light these ponies have. Maybe it'll be enough to stop Sombra."

"You know, there's one thing I don't get," Riku said, the tan pegasus turning to look at his friend in confusion. "Sombra's incredibly powerful, but he's keeping his sights on the Crystal Empire. And if he's returned with this much darkness flowing through him, why is he going for a place he can't get through instead of every other part of Equestria?"

Sora began thinking for a moment, realizing Riku was right about his theory. "Yeah...He managed to conquer the Crystal Empire before, and he could have easily taken over the rest of the world if Celestia and Luna didn't intervene...He should have given up trying to break through Cadence's barrier after countless hours trying. He could have had enough time to go after Canterlot...Unless..."

"Unless...there's something here he hid in the empire that would end him," Riku finished. Sora looked out beyond the barrier in terror, watching Sombra floating around as he continued holding his gaze on the palace. His Heartless minions continued trying to break down the barrier, making Cadence weaker and weaker with each destructive impact. "Sombra's practically a Heartless after a thousand years banished in darkness. So, whatever's in the kingdom-"

"Is a source of light that he doesn't want anyone to find." Sora looked up at the palace, which was what Sombra has been glaring at for the past couple hours. "If it gets destroyed, then Sombra would take over the empire, all of Equestria, and destroy the world." Riku nodded, just as worried as his best friend, though he was better at hiding it. "Was there anything else in the book Twilight forgot to mention involving the Crystal Faire?"

"No idea," Riku said as he shook his head. "She's been holding onto that thing throughout the whole process." Sora began fidgeting in place, which began to concern the silver-haired teen. "What else is there you want to know, Sora? Is there something you're not telling the rest of us?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "Why would I hide anything!?" Sora gave a wide grin, failing to hide his trepidation. Riku crossed his forelegs together, leering at his friend with a suspicious gaze. The spiky-haired teen tried averting his eyes elsewhere, but he eventually gave in, knowing he was going to be pestered with his strange behavior. "...Alright, I'll tell you, but you can't tell the others."

"Alright. Spill it." Sora approached Riku and whispered the information he withheld to everyone on the train ride over. Riku's eyes shrunk to pinpricks as soon as he mentioned Luna and Sombra were once in a relationship, backing away from his friend as he stared at him in shock. "...Sora...That's suicide."

"I know trying to save him is impossible." Sora looked out in the distance, watching Sombra's form hover around the empire. "I don't think there's even a small grain of light in him...The Sombra Luna knew is long gone. The least I can do for her and Celestia is find out what made him turn to darkness." He looked up at the underside of the castle, something of grave interest to the dark stallion kept in his gaze. "Maybe there's something inside the castle he kept hidden away that might have explained why he did all this."

"Good luck with that." Riku watched his friend fly off and enter the castle, hoping there was an answer Sombra may have left behind. It was clear to see that there was no hope of saving Sombra, no matter how badly Luna wants him to return to normal. Deciding to keep the ponies entertained while the Faire was going on, Rainbow Dash suddenly flew up to the crystal heart statue he and Sora made, covering it up with one of the flags. "Rainbow Dash, what are you doing!?"

"We got a really big problem!" she said. "Where's Twilight at!?"

Inside the large crystal palace, Sora rummaged through the many empty rooms to find something Sombra had kept hidden during his rule over the empire. "Come on," he growled. "There has to be something. A journal? A diary? An event log!?" After the umpteenth room in the hall he had checked, he turned a corner to find more rooms. "Why is it that castles have to be so huge with so many rooms!? And I thought King Mickey's castle was bigger than normal..."

Giving up looking around the massive castle, he headed back down to the throne room. He spotted Shining Armor and Cadence as he walked in, though the alicorn was close to passing out. It was bad enough to hold a spell for so long to protect it from dangerous forces, but having the magical spell being constantly poured into the barrier to keep it held up for a continuous amount of time while something outside keeps draining its power. Sora could help strengthen the barrier, or maybe Kairi could since her affinity is more around light than his and Riku's combined.

Wandering around the room, thinking of some way to try to find an answer to a hopeless cause, he spotted something off about the back of the throne. He turned his gaze to the odd wall behind the crystal seat, finding one spot not gleaming in the sunlight like the throne or wall. Curiosity taking over him, Sora approached the wall and felt around it. When he touched the odd, non-crystal spot, it moved slightly and felt like metal and wood, not crystal. He dragged the object out from its hiding place, which happened to be a large treasure chest, something otherworldly though designed to match the location it was in.

Summoning his Keyblade, Sora tossed it up in the air, the blade spinning rapidly as it came down. He grabbed it, giving it an extra twirl as he smacked the top of the chest hard, opening it up to reveal what secrets it had in store. He expected some kind of spell, but instead, there was a red and black journal resting inside. Sora dismissed his weapon and held the book up, showing no title on the front cover or the spine. It also seemed to be a little tattered, having been used for a few years, though not by a thousand if it had faded along with the Crystal Empire when Sombra was banished. He opened the first few pages and read what was inside.

(At Dusk, I Will Think of You)

Hello. My name is Sombra. This is my first ever journal entry for my class, and my teacher says I can write whatever I want to express myself and speak my mind...though, I think I have a lot to say, being the only non crystal pony in the Crystal Empire.

I'm the only unicorn here in the empire, and I'm an orphan. I don't know what happened to my mom or dad, but I'm grateful to have a roof over my head and staying out of the cold weather outside of the city. I...don't have many friends in school. Everypony here doesn't like me all that much. I wish I had a friend, but at least they aren't picking on me, so I don't have to worry too much.

Well, enough about sad stuff. I want this journal to be filled with good thoughts. Let's see...I want to be part of the Crystal Guard, maybe be the captain...It may be cheating if I use my magic, but I won't use it. Promise with all my heart...Everypony's staring at me weirdly again. Maybe it's because I'm using what's called "telekinesis", holding my quill in my red aura instead of my mouth. I don't know if they're jealous or scared, but maybe I can learn how to use my magic to help ponies. Maybe they'll see I'm not as bad as I look, since my coat is pretty dark, and my hair's all black and messy. It's not exactly bright or colorful, and I can't turn to crystal like the others can. I wonder what it feels like to have your body turn all crystaly?

The rest of the entry continued talking about other things about Sombra. "This is Sombra's journal...He actually kept this thing when he was a kid?" Sora was surprised. From the sloppy hoofwriting that was common for young children, it seemed like the dark unicorn outside wasn't that much of a bad pony after all, just looked down upon by others. He didn't even care and wanted to prove he was part of the empire, even if he didn't hold the same magic as the crystal ponies had. "Let's see how long you've been writing in here."

Sora flipped over a few entries skipping past the ones that were his foalhood entry assignments and into his young adult entries.

I haven't written in here for quite a long while, but I think I should keep writing when I have the chance. I got some good news I wanted to share; I made it into the Crystal Guard. Yes. After many months going through basic training, I made it out on top of my squad with flying colors. And I didn't even use my magic to cheat, just like I promised myself all those years ago.

Unfortunately, I'm still not quite as liked as I hoped. I'll give them some time and prove to everypony that I won't let anything happen to the Crystal Empire. Maybe in a few years, I'll be promoted to captain. But, for now, my duties have to start at the bottom of the crystal barrel before I reach the top, and that's guard duty for the Crystal Heart.

Yesterday was the first time I've ever seen this powerful relic up close, feeling the warmth of light radiating from it that came from the joy and hope of the crystal ponies in the kingdom. I still haven't been able to figure out how I could help transfer my own happiness to aid everypony else during the Crystal Faire, mostly because there was no literature in the library about how it works. Maybe it's just an instinct the ponies here have that only they can utilize. But it's an amazing sight to see: ponies enjoying the festivities, the food, the entertainment of the jousting tournaments the guards enter, sharing their light and love to power the protective barrier keeping the empire safe from the harsh tundra outside.

Maybe tomorrow for this year's Crystal Faire, I'll enter the joust. I might have some fans if I win. Maybe even receive a kiss from the lovely mares that feel impressed by my strength?...Or maybe not...Oh, how I long for a beautiful mare to see me as me, not as the unicorn outcast that shouldn't belong. Or anypony for that matter.

"Wow. He must have been desperate to find a friend," Sora said to himself, flipping over to the next few pages. "He mentioned something about the 'Crystal Heart' used in the Faire...and...it's a real relic?" The teen let out an audible gulp in shock, his eyes roaming across the words in a slight panic. "We're in trouble if they find out about the crappy fake Riku and I made...Does he know where the real one's hidden?"

I have had...quite an interesting few weeks since my last entry, and I could never be happier! I don't even know where to begin!

You see, a couple months ago, Equestria was under attack by some strange being that caused a lot of havoc in the kingdom. He was called Discord, and he was somehow able to turn clouds into cotton candy that rained chocolate milk, snatch away horns or wings, turn roads into soap, anything that didn't make sense. I'm glad the Crystal Empire was safe under the protective barrier at that time. Nothing of evil or destruction is allowed past, otherwise they might receive a little shock.

Anyway, the best part was that the queen was going to visit the newly built castle in the honor of meeting the heroes and the true rulers of all of Equestria. And she had chosen me to come along and escort her! I was recognized by her highness, and she trusts me to defend her with my life! I calmly agreed to come along, and boy, was I lucky to go.

After a long trek across the land, we found the castle and were welcomed in by the guards. We met the rulers AND heroes of the kingdom, and my jaw dropped as I saw them. They were both known as alicorns, bearing the strength of all three of the pony races made equal from the Hearth's Warming holiday stories I've heard as a colt. They were named Celestia and Luna, and when I looked at the younger sibling, I think my heart had beat faster than my endless training days in basic.

Her coat was a dark blue, her mane and tail shimmering like that of a clear night sky, flowing in a wind that only she was gently brushed with, her cutie mark a crescent moon, resting on the splotch of black fur on her flanks, I admit to catching a glimpse of when I shouldn't in front of royalty. I couldn't stop staring at her, the princesses and my queen I serve noticing my slackjawed silence and ogling the dark blue mare. I felt so embarrassed, but Princess Luna was not offended, admitting she was flattered she made somepony so flustered and speechless under her royal figure.

During our stay, she had sought me out when my queen was busy discussing matters with Celestia, though Luna had always dragged me when night came around. She spoke casually with me, even though I'm not worthy to be in her presence, and soon, we began talking as if we were normal ponies. I was shocked to hear that Luna was able to raise and lower the moon, even create the stars and constellations in the night sky. I don't think I mentioned this in my previous journal entries, but I love the evening. It's always so calming when the sun sets, the weather cooler as the nocturnal creatures crawl out from their dens. I told her how I felt about her ability to make such wonderful nights, and I was shocked to hear I was the first pony she ever met who ever complimented her night.

We both had so much in common with each other from our time together, though having to sneak out in the evening. I haven't felt the thrill of being rebellious since I was a colt, and being with Luna for our private dates was always exhilarating. The night before I had to take my leave back to the Crystal Empire, I could no longer hide my affections and admitted my love for her. Even if we weren't meant to be, being a commoner while she was a princess, she didn't care and returned my feelings...with a kiss.

I will never, ever forget that night. Our love was a secret, but I don't care. The two of us were considered unimportant to our own homes, never given any acceptance by the ponies we wish to gain from them to prove our worth. In the end, the both of us had met, as if fate brought us together, finding us as friends with common backgrounds, ending up as secret lovers, knowing we would find comfort in each other whenever we feel depressed or frustrated from our daily lives.

It was hard to part from her, but we can always write letters to each other. Even if nopony here in the Crystal Empire can see what good I can do for the kingdom I call my home, I'll know there's somepony out there who would want me to keep defending it.

I miss her already...Maybe I should send a letter to her first? Or should she send it first?...We didn't plan on that part, did we?

"And this is when he and Luna became a couple." Sora turned over through the pages, finding no details of where the Crystal Heart was kept away in the castle. As soon as he reached the last few pages, his eyes widened when he saw the crumpled state of the paper and the sloppy writing Sombra made. "Oh no!"

(Organization XIII)

I...made a horrible mistake...I don't have long before this...cursed power eats away at me, and turn me into something else.

Luna came crying to me some time ago...It's hard to remember when while this...monster, inside me, finally takes control. She tried to express her sorrow to her sister, but Princess Celestia didn't pay her any mind. No one still appreciates the beauty of her night, always sleeping before the stars and moon appear in the dark sky...I wished there was more that I could have done to help, ease her pain, comfort her in her time of need, but with no one bothering to care for what she brings every evening, it's taken an emotional torment to her heart.

I did the best I could to calm her, promising her I will try to help spread the beauty of her nights to the empire, so she won't have to feel miserable. If only I knew how to help...That's when some mysterious stranger appeared a couple days later while I was assigned to perimeter watch.

I could not see his face, hidden under the veil of a strange cloak. It was...foreign, something that doesn't seem to have come from this world. He sensed my distress and knew what I wished to do to help my beloved alicorn feel accepted, claiming to have powers over the night just like Luna. If I had this power, then maybe I could help her show the world the late evening was a beautiful time. I was desperate and agreed to his terms, the mysterious pony calling a strange key shaped sword out of thin air. He pressed the blade to my chest and cast some kind of spell, which was painful and made me pass out...

...I was a fool...When I woke up, I found myself in the castle, a sword made out of darkness held in my telekinetic aura. I felt...power...from inside me...and I'm scared of it. I realized I was in the queen's chambers, and her highness was under the sheets...not moving. All around me were the pieces of armor worn by the Crystal Guard, but their bodies were nowhere to be found. That's when I looked at the mirror in the queen's room: terrified, mortified, and horrified at who I was looking at. My eyes were once green, now completely red, purple mist spilling out of my sockets, a sense of darkness radiating from my aura and body.

This was not the power I thought the pony had given me. It was dark magic, and what I had done, against my will, would give me a death sentence. Even then, I felt that darkness slowly begin to eat away at me, hiding inside the castle while trying to force the servants out and dispose of the queen's body without any suspicion. The days had passed, and I slowly began to lose more of my will as this dark monstrosity that had committed such a heinous crime is winning.

Right now, it's a struggle for me to write this. I had asked a letter to be sent out to Luna a few days ago, after so many attempts to write one without me losing control and tearing it slightly, or dripping any tears on the parchment out of fright and the thought of losing my soul to this power. I wrote to her...saying I can never see her again...Not because I don't love her. I still do with all of my heart...a heart that will soon be devoured by this inner demon festering inside me. I just don't wish to hurt her...or anypony else...

If anyone were to find this...Please...Kill me...For I will only do more harm and destroy Equestria. I just wanted ponies to notice me...and now they will...in the worst way possible...I don't even know what happened to the Crystal Heart...My other self must have hidden it where I don't even know where it lies. The barrier still stands, though it's weak and useless, but it keeps the blizzards out still...My only regret...was that I loved Luna too much to see her cry, and I was willing to do anything to help her...

Luna...Please, don't find me...I don't want to hurt you...I'm so sorry...I love you...so...much...

Sora just stared at the final words that Sombra had written before the cause of his darkness awakening to turn him into what he is now finally swallowing his heart completely. From some of his studies from Yen Sid's study in the Mysterious Tower, he, Riku, and Kairi had read the tale of a Keyblade War that had came to be many years ago. Keyblade wielders that sided with the light or darkness clashed with each other, leading to possibly thousands of fighters slain. And a thousand years ago, one of those Keyblade wielders sought to destroy the world by turning one of their hearts to darkness, making them a dangerous threat to a peaceful world like Equestria was. The fortunate news was that it couldn't have been Xehanort, even though the description of the mysterious figure was vague, knowing Young Xehanort didn't go back that far in time, only gathering several versions of the old villain to recreate Organization XIII.

"...Sombra..." Sora closed the journal, staring at the blank cover as he felt pity for the stallion. "...You don't deserve this..." He grit his teeth, clutching the book tightly in his hooves. "Even back then, someone who used darkness to fight had to stoop so low as to destroy lives by spreading it across the worlds...Was it just to take over Kingdom Hearts? Or did that person only care about spreading destruction wherever he or she went?"

"Cadence!" He quickly looked out to the balcony, Twilight standing with her brother and sister-in-law with the history book in her aura, opened to the last part of the book that had torn out pages inside.

Cadence had fallen over, the exhaustion taking its toll on her as her aura began to fizzle out. The barrier protecting the empire fell, giving Sombra the chance to try to float in with his Heartless charging ahead of him. Thinking quickly, Sora stashed Sombra's journal away in his pouch and pulled out a golden potion bottle, running up to the family and throwing it at the nearly passed out alicorn. The Elixir disappeared as golden light showered the alicorn, shocking Twilight and Shining Armor from the sudden healing light around Cadence.

Fully rejuvenated in both health and mana, Cadence stood back up and quickly recast her barrier. Sora watched as some of the Pony Shadows were destroyed by the blue barrier blocking them from getting any closer, the dark stallion outside staring in shock as he tried to rush in. He didn't get through as he roared in agony, the light of the magical shield cutting off part of his red horn and landed in the barrier. None of them noticed that piece of Sombra sunk into the ground, tainting the small patch of grass it was on into darkness.

"Phew. That was close." Shining Armor turned to Cadence now that her barrier has come back up, wondering what that that light was that appeared around his wife and gave back her strength. "What the hay was that?"

"An Elixir," Sora said. "Fully revitalizes health and magic, though making those requires very rare ingredients."

"Sora, we have a problem," Twilight said, holding up the history book to the torn out pages. "I can't believe I didn't notice these pages were missing sooner. I had no idea the crystal ponies were supposed to power the actual Crystal Heart. We need to find it before Cadence passes out again."

"I'll be ok, Twilight," Cadence assured. "That Elixir's like an energy booster." That burst of energy the alicorn had quickly faded as she leaned to her side, Shining catching her before she fell again. "Or not..."

"Well, wherever it is, it has to be in this castle, somewhere. Every moment I see Sombra floating around, he's always eyeing the castle." The four ponies looked up, barely able to see the tall spire of the castle. "...And seeing how big this place is, it's going to take us all day to flip this castle upside down to find the Crystal Heart."

"When Rainbow told me the bad news, I told her to warn the others and keep the crystal ponies distracted," Twilight said. "If we can find it in time and they pour their light and love into the Crystal Heart, we just might be able to save the Crystal Empire."

"I'm gonna help too!" Spike ran up to them, panting heavily as he must have ran a long distance to the castle.

"Spike, finding the Crystal Heart must be part of my test. Sora and I should be the only ones searching for it." Sora facehooved, unable to believe Twilight's still worrying about her test.

"Twilight, did you not hear what I said about 'how big the castle is'?" the teen asked. "I think an extra claw might do us some good."

"...You're right. You can come along, Spike." The baby dragon grinned, thanking Sora for helping assist them. "But you're only looking. Not a claw."

"Right! Not a claw! Got it!" Spike crossed his arms and held them against his sides.

The trio ran out to begin searching for the Crystal Heart, though Sora hoped it would be somewhere closeby.

"...This armor makes me look ridiculous," Riku muttered as he stood in the jousting arena, wearing a suit of armor native to the Crystal Empire's Crystal Guard design.

When Rainbow Dash told him that the Crystal Heart they needed was supposed to be an actual relic needed to power the protective barrier it makes, the empire was in more peril than ever. Applejack and Kairi decided to take watch over the fake he and Sora crafted as the others kept the crystal ponies happy and steer their attention away from the looming stallion ready to charge in. Riku stood on one side of the arena while Rainbow Dash stood on the other, wearing similar armor like he was, both of them carrying a lance attached to their sides.

While the ponies were cheering for their favorite jouster, Rainbow soaked up the attention, feeling overly confident in beating someone who could easily trounce her in a normal fight. Fluttershy hovered over the arena, holding up a sign to signal the first match. She was thankful Riku took the opponent spot against Rainbow Dash, not one to enjoy a physical sport like this if she was forced to compete for the sake of the other ponies watching.

"Don't try to go easy on me, Riku!" Rainbow yelled out. "I'm not as prissy as Rarity!"

"Whatever," the stallion mumbled. "Don't say I was too hard on you."

From the sides, Pinkie blew into the flugelhorn to start the first match, both pegasi running toward each other at top speed, their lances pointed at their foe. As they got closer, they made contact, though Rainbow was the loser of this round, sent flying back over to her side and landed in a pile of hay. The crystal ponies cheered for the victor. Rainbow poked her head up from the hay she landed in, deliriously stumbling out, her helmet tilted slightly as she tried to steady her legs.

"Ok. You got lucky," she said. "Next round, I'm getting back at you."

While the jousting match continued, out near the barrier, the small bit of darkness began to grow from where Sombra lost a part of his horn, growing a black crystal from the center of the small portal. Sombra grinned and tried to channel his dark magic from the other side, adding more power into sapping away the caster's mana to take the barrier down once again.

Inside the castle, Sora, Twilight, and Spike searched every single part of the castle for the Crystal Heart, but they found no trace of it. They met up in the throne room again, having searched all the empty rooms.

"This is impossible," Sora said. "There's nowhere else left in the castle to search."

"We need to find the Crystal Heart fast before it's too late..." As Twilight examined the throne room, her eyes stopped when she stared at the throne. It somehow seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't put her hoof on it. Then, the words Princess Celestia had told her about how the Crystal Empire is affected by the magical emotions: light and hope bringing peace and prosperity, and fear and hatred creating a dangerous land of darkness. "...Wait...I think I know a place we haven't looked at."

"Which is what?" Sora asked. He and Spike watched as Twilight stared at the throne and began charging her magic. Her aura went from purple to black as she strained to cast her spell, the darkness coming from it worrying Sora as he quickly stopped her. "What are you doing!? Are you seriously tapping into the power of darkness, Twilight!?"

"But it's the only way to get to where we haven't looked!" Twilight argued, panting as the strain of using that forbidden magic she watched her mentor cast to demonstrate earlier taking its toll on her. "If Sombra had ruled over this place, then he must have hidden it with darkness. Doesn't that make sense?"

"Yeah, if you want to turn into a Heartless." The pegasus tapped her horn, warning her not to try something like that again. "When did you learn to do that!? Or even be crazy enough to try that!?"

"...Princess Celestia showed me what happened if darkness took hold of the empire with that crystal that held what the kingdom looked like." Sora groaned, needing to have a stern talk with Celestia about what other magic she might know.

"Well, you're not trying that again," he said. "I'm not going to let you risk your heart being shrouded in darkness again." Twilight wilted, but understood why she shouldn't have done that. Being so focused on saving the Crystal Empire while trying not to fail this test made her lose her sense of logic. Sora looked back at the throne, knowing he won't tap into any darkness just to open up a possible passageway. He remembered Sombra's journal, pulling it out from his pouch. "...Maybe...this might help us..."

"What's that?" Twilight asked, looking at the blank black and red cover.

"Sombra's journal...I found it in a chest that was hidden...behind the throne..." Thinking there must be more to the back wall behind the crystal throne, Sora approached it, walking past the empty chest where he found the journal.

Twilight and Spike followed Sora and watched him. The pegasus held the journal out to the wall, the book flashing a small light as it shot a beam of light into the wall. A keyhole appeared against the wall, Sora summoning his Keyblade and unlocking the magical lock with a shot of light from the end of his blade. The wall disappeared and revealed a door hidden behind it. He approached the mysterious door, light shimmering around the cracks as an enchantment on it brought them to a different section of the castle, somewhere they haven't searched before.

"Wow," Spike said as they walked through. They looked up, finding a large spiral staircase leading from the bottom to the top, almost as tall as the castle itself. "Oh great. Now we gotta climb up thousands of steps."

"That won't be necessary," Twilight said. "I tweaked the Gravity spell Donald taught us with my own magic to help us get there faster, and it won't be as draining on my magic like teleporting."

"Twilight, those spells were meant for you to use in self-defense against the Heartless," Sora scolded. "You weren't supposed to experiment with them without our supervision."

"It's not going to squish us into the ground under heavy pressure." He raised a brow at the overly excited unicorn, unsure if she should trust her magical skill after trying to use dark magic to open some kind of passageway Sombra had set up, which could have lead them into a trap. "It'll be fun."

"...Fine," Sora said, giving in to the eager expression on her face. "But if I feel my insides turning to mush, I'm going to fly up."

"Great! Just stay right by me. Spike, on my back." The baby dragon obeyed and got up on Twilight's back, still holding his hands under his armpits. "I thought this would be on the test, but I'm excited to do this, regardless!"

Her horn glowed, thankfully only a lavender aura, as she cast her modified Gravity spell. The non-elemental sphere of pressure appeared began to float up around them instead of down, flipping them upside down as it inverted their gravitational ground, landing on the ceiling of the staircase and slid "down" to reach the top. Spike broke the rule of using his claws to hold on to Twilight for dear life as the unicorn cheered in excitement as they quickly made their way up to the top. While Twilight had balanced herself on all four of her legs, Sora, by his normal instincts, stood on his hind legs as if he was on a skateboard, or like in Deep Jungle while he slid on the branches of the trees.

"Ok, I should probably scold you for doing something as crazy as this, Twilight, but I have to admit! This is the coolest spell you've created using Gravity!" The ponies and baby dragon soon reached the top, the spell wearing out as they landed right-side up at the top of the staircase before flying off into the atmosphere. As soon as they got their bearings from the inverted gravity, they looked out from the top of the castle, standing on the tall spire that seemed to pierce the skies. "Whoa...Nice view..." The barrier suddenly began to flicker, Cadence's magic being drained far faster than it had earlier. "Except for Sombra still being here and Cadence's hold on the spell about to give out."

Twilight turned around and gasped, spotting what appeared to be the powerful relic they were all seeking. Floating in the center of the roof of the castle was a large blue heart made out of crystal. It was gleaming brightly, radiating a powerful light that felt safe and comforting.

"Sora! Spike! I think this is the Crystal Heart!" Twilight exclaimed, approaching the magical relic of pure light. "We saved the Crystal Empire!"

Sora quickly turned around, gasping in shock as the floor beneath where the Crystal Heart hovered began to turn dark. "Twilight! Wait! It's a trap!"

Down below, Sombra's roar echoed from outside the barrier, the powerful wave of darkness he unleashed from inside and out shattering it, knocking Cadence unconscious down on the balcony near the throne room. Sora was too slow to react as dark crystals shot up from the ground, trapping Twilight inside as the Crystal Heart was knocked out of the dark mineral barrier, clattering to the ground, thankfully indestructible. Twilight tried to escape by teleporting out, but the dark crystals forced her to stay inside her new cell until Sombra says otherwise. Sora summoned his Keyblade and tried to break through the crystals while he and Spike avoided smaller ones that jutted out from beneath their hooves. Not even his own weapon was strong enough to even create a small crack in the pure dark wall of crystal.

"I can't get out!" Twilight said.

Unable to break through, Sora looked back out to where Sombra was near the broken barrier. The gaseous stallion hovered down to a spot of darkness that was inside as Pony Shadows charged forward, spreading more darkness around them as they approached the Crystal Faire. The ponies all spotted Sombra and his new army, the crystal ponies and the mares all fleeing to the castle while Riku stripped out of the armor he wore, summoning his Keyblade and protected the ponies from the new Heartless. The evil unicorn absorbed the dark crystal where his broken horn laid, regenerating it back to its original red and curved state as his body slowly began to turn physical.

"Not good..." Sora watched as Sombra observed his old body, his eyes seeping out purple mist as a black aura radiated from his body.

He was wearing the same outfit he wore before his banishment into the shadows, the stallion chuckling as he looked up at the spire, staring directly at him. "I have returned to reclaim my throne," Sombra said, his horn glowing black as he summoned a dark blade, holding it in his aura. "This time, the Crystal Empire shall cease to exist."


	47. The Crystal Empire part 3

The crystal ponies screamed in terror and fled for their lives to the castle for safety, Riku right behind them, defending them from the Pony Shadows closing in around the city. "Keep moving! Head to the castle! Don't look back!"

While Riku continued to protect the ponies, resorting to using magic to take care of the Heartless too far for him to fight at close combat, everyone gathered around the center underneath the castle. Kairi cast spells at any of the Heartless that got past Riku, the crystal ponies all crowding around the veiled "Crystal Heart", the rest of the Mane Six trying to keep them all back.

"We need the Crystal Heart!" one of them said, all the crystal ponies trying to pour what happiness and hope they did have into the ancient relic.

"Hey! Get back!" Rainbow shouted, unable to shove the earth ponies back enough.

One of them managed to get by Fluttershy, unable to keep anyone back, knocking the fake heart over. The heart piece attached to the crudely made pedestal broke off and slid across the ground, the crystal ponies staring in shock at the fake relic.

"This...This isn't the Crystal Heart," a mare said, their hope slowly dwindling as Sombra, their tyrant of a leader, was about to take his place back on their throne.

"Uhh, yes," Rarity said, trying to think of a lie. "That's clearly not the Crystal Heart. The real one-"

"Is on its way!" Applejack interrupted, which only made the crystal ponies worry even more.

"I was about to say 'being polished' to buy us more time," the white unicorn hissed at the farm mare.

Applejack chuckled nervously, wishing she could lie better without her perfect record of being honest. Everyone huddled close underneath the castle, watching the creatures being destroyed by Riku and Kairi, running around in different sections to keep the Pony Shadows from getting closer, using their magic spells if the closest ones were too far to strike. On the balcony, Shining Armor was desperately trying to wake Cadence up, but the magical backlash from the shattered protection spell had knocked the alicorn out cold.

"Come on, Cadence, wake up!" he pleaded, unable to get her to budge. She's exhausted too much magic in one day, and the Elixir Sora gave her seemed like it helped, but Sombra's power was too much and had drained her. The stallion looked out from the railing, watching the mass of black shadows with yellow eyes come from never-ending voids out in the blizzard, spotting Sombra slowly approaching the empire, savoring the moment he would destroy the Crystal Empire. "Sora, Twily, please hurry."

Sora watched from atop the spire, spotting dark, jagged crystals shooting up from the ground as the Heartless ran across the grassy fields, the darkness spreading across the ground and buildings, even creeping up along the castle's walls. With Twilight trapped inside the wall of dark crystal keeping her held hostage inside, he can't free her, but it didn't seem like the smaller crystals shooting up around him and Spike appeared in her cell. Sombra was slowly walking toward the city, wanting to instill as much fear and darkness as possible on the crystal ponies.

"This is not good. We have to stop him!" Sora leapt up onto the edge of the railing, turning his head back to Spike. "Spike, I'm going to distract Sombra! You have to bring the Crystal Heart to Cadence!"

"What!? Why me!?" Spike asked. "Can't you do it!?"

"I need to keep him distracted. If he makes it to the castle, everyone down on the ground will probably get killed!" As he looked back at the stairway they all "climbed" up, the dark crystals blocked the passage, keeping them trapped up on the roof. "It would have taken hours for you to climb down the stairs, so you're going to have to climb down from outside."

"But what about Twilight's test!? I don't want her to fail!" Sora was about to retort, but Twilight beat him to it.

"Saving the Crystal Empire, and all of Equestria is more important than a dumb test!" she said. "I can't escape, and only you and Sora can stop this!...But, Sora, you, Kairi, and Riku said that defeating Sombra's impossible now, even if you fought him together. How can you stop him?"

"With the same form I used to stop Discord." Sora held out his hoof and began summoning all six of the Keyblades of Harmony individually: starting with Loyalty, then Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, Honesty, and finally Magic. Twilight and Spike stared in awe as he summoned the six Keyblades that represented the Elements of Harmony, thinking he was only able to call them with his Harmony Form. "Whatever Keyblade I need in certain circumstances, I can call forth at any time. I can even summon the Keyblades that hold the powers of the Elements of Harmony, but they're strong when all six come together. And since I mastered using my Drives without the aid of my friends, I can access it whenever I need to. I'm not sure if I can stop him, but if my Harmony Form can at least slow him down, then I'll do anything I can to keep Sombra from getting closer."

"...Just be careful, Sora," Twilight said.

Sora nodded, though he can't make any promises. As the pegasus turned back to the city down below, Spike grabbed the Crystal Heart and leapt up onto the railing, gulping in fear at how high they were.

"Is it too much to ask for a lift?" Spike asked.

"Sorry, Spike," Sora apologized. "But I need to hightail it before he reaches the town."

The Keyblade wielder leapt off the edge and dived down to the earth, picking up speed as he flapped his wings hard. As he tapped into his Drive Forms, everyone down below, even the Pony Shadows looked up as they saw a bright light flash in the grim sky created by Sombra. The dark unicorn looked up and saw the light too, shielding his eyes as the light expanded and shattered like glass, the white illumination shifting to a myriad of colors, streaking down across the sky like a rainbow aurora. The crystal ponies felt the light radiating from Sora's Harmony Form, feeling their hope renewing as their dull coats slowly brightened.

"What the heck was that?" Riku asked, taking this small moment to breathe while the Heartless dumbly stared at the dangerous light above them.

"That's Sora!" Pinkie cheered. "He's in that Harmony Drive Form thingie!...Wait, doesn't he need us, and the Elements of Harmony, too? Did he swipe them from the castle and use other ponies that looked like us with the same personality!?"

"No idea how he's able to do it, but he's gonna kick some Sombra butt!" Rainbow exclaimed. "GO SORA!"

Sora flew out to the fields where Sombra was watching the speeding blur approach him. With his enhanced speed and power, the pegasus teen dove down in front of the dark stallion, Sombra leaping back as Sora left a crater in the ground where he stood. The dust around the pegasus cleared as the two stared each other down, Sora standing on his hind legs as his jacket's colors shifted to that of a rainbow, flowing like an aurora.

"...You're that child that blindsided me earlier," Sombra said, Pony Shadows dragging themselves up from the ground around them. "Those weapons you have are familiar to me."

"Yeah. I read in your journal." Sora pulled out the black and red book, though it seemed to not phase Sombra. "You used to have a good life, despite being ridiculed as a unicorn in the empire. And it fell because of someone who used those weapons on you for the worst reasons."

"...Ah, yes. I recall..." The unicorn chuckled as the Heartless drew closer to Sora, the teen doing nothing but keeping his gaze on Sombra. "There is no possible way somepony could live for a millennium, unless they were deities themselves. I should thank him for giving me life in this pathetic stallion's heart. Such a pathetic stallion."

"How exactly was the real Sombra pathetic!?" Sora shouted, stashing the book back in his pouch as he pointed at the Heartless stallion. "He had a perfect life with what he was able to have when no one appreciated him! He didn't let anything bother him, he was a member of the Crystal Guard, and he and Luna were a couple! You destroyed that life of his because of that Keyblade wielder that came to your world a thousand years ago and brought you to life!"

"Keyblade...So that's what those odd blades were called...How amusing..." Sombra grinned, the aura of his sword glowing darker with the power in him. "And also weak. That bit of light in you will not be enough to kill me."

"I know...but I don't care. One way or another, I will stop you, and try to free the real Sombra deep inside your darkness infected heart!" The unicorn stallion laughed maniacally at Sora's claim.

"He's dead! I'm the real Sombra, now! Darkness is the supreme power anypony could ever use, and his heart was too weak to fight me!" He thrust his sword down into the ground, the Heartless rushing at Sora and building a wall around the teen.

The darkness from his weapon rushed through the ground and struck the Pony Shadows, trapping the teen inside an impenetrable block of dark crystal. Sombra smirked as he trapped the pegasus inside, only for it to fade as lights began to crack through his mineral barrier of darkness. Three slashes to his left hacked through, then three on the right, until it finally broke through in the center of the slash marks. The crystal shattered, revealing Sora with seven Keyblades in his possession: the Keyblades of Harmony, all in their respective places by the original bearers' of the elements race, two in his forehooves, two as a second pair of wings, and two hovering over his head like horns, and the Ultima Keyblade held firmly in his mouth, having thrust it through to free himself.

"You know, someone else told me the exact same thing, and he was a Heartless that controlled my best friend's heart." The Keyblades of Harmony began to hover behind him as the Keyblade wielder held his powerful weapon in a hoof. "Dark beings like you never understand, so I'm going to repeat what I said when given that statement full of horseapples. The heart may be weak, and it may give in to the temptations darkness gives...But I know, deep down in that darkness, there's a light that never goes out!" He aimed his blade at Sombra, the six floating Keyblades mimicking his motions as they pointed at him. "There has to be a sliver of light in your heart, Sombra! I will find a way to bring him back, and you won't get any closer to the castle until you're defeated!"

"...Your pitiful attempt will be futile...but, if you wish to be my first victim for my return, then so be it."

(Darkness of the Uknown-Xemnas)

The Keyblades flew back in position as Sora and Sombra charged forward. The seven blades of light and harmony clashed against the blade made of pure darkness, white and black sparks flying off the weapons as their power tried to overwhelm the other. Both sides were evenly matched as the older and more experienced ex-soldier and the younger and greatly skilled teen pushed against each other. The two soon began teleporting around the field, blades clashing as they reappeared in different parts of their battlefield, creating shockwaves with each connective strike.

Back near the top of the castle, Spike carefully slid down to the side of the palace, taking small breaks on some of the stable, jagged platforms as he held the Crystal Heart tightly in his claws. He had to be careful with the dark crystals that began shooting out of the walls and platforms he stood on.

"Why wasn't I born with wings!? I'm not built for climbing something so steep!" Spike looked down, starting to feel like he was getting vertigo at how high up he was, steadying his nerves as he held the powerful relic to his chest. "I can't complain. Everypony's depending on me to bring this down to them all safely...I can do this."

Filled with confidence, feeling the light radiate from the Crystal Heart, the baby dragon continued slowly making his way down the side of the castle. Twilight was depending on him, unable to escape from the dark crystal prison she was trapped inside, as well as the crystal ponies down below and the rest of their friends. He suddenly stopped as a dark crystal nearly impaled him, instinctively breathing his fire at it to destroy it, the flames turning a brighter shade of green as it was powered by the Crystal Heart he held. Thankful to know the relic was helping him fight back to return to its rightful place, Spike continued on, destroying any other crystals that tried to knock him off or bar his path.

Down below, the Pony Shadows grew in number as they tried to attack the defenseless ponies cowering in fear. Kairi was doing her best to try to distract them by unleashing her light, baiting a majority of the Heartless to attack her. She and Riku had run out of mana and need to recharge, resorting to using physical attacks, but with the never-ending numbers still coming in, they weren't going to last much longer.

"This is insane," Riku said, slashing a few more Heartless, only for ten more to appear in their place. "Sombra's like some sort of portal to darkness. There's too many."

"We need help, but none of the others can fight back against them." Kairi staggered back as one of the Pony Shadows got a hit in, only to be hacked through, disappearing into black mist. "And there's no way we can get in contact with anyone else here."

Outside of the large mob of Heartless, an erratic light fell from the sky landed behind the dark equines. The light exploded as repeated slashes sped through a large section as it was coming straight for the castle. The Heartless in front of Riku were all destroyed, the white pegasus spotting a glimmer of gold through the mist that was the Pony Heartless' forms. As it disappeared, his eyes widened, recognizing the gold Kingdom Keyblade held in a small anthropomorphic mouse's gloved hand.

"Your Highness!?" Riku exclaimed, Kairi turning to face the unexpected ally.

King Mickey still kept his original form, the magic used to transform one to fit into a new world not applied to the royal mouse. "Need a little help?"

They soon heard a whooping sound nearby as Goofy rode on his shield like a board, slamming into Heartless as he approached the castle. On the other side, powerful blasts of Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder spells were shot out, sending Heartless flying and evaporating into mist. Donald came walking in casually, twirling his staff around as he stood beside his king along with Goofy.

"Donald! Goofy!" Kairi said. "What are you three doing here!?"

"Master Yen Sid called us," Mickey said. "He said you my have needed some assistance in this world from the princess. I think her name was...Celestia, right?"

"Celestia asked Yen Sid to send more help?" Riku asked.

"And it looks like you need it!" Donald shot more Blizzard spells, keeping some Heartless off of them as they talked.

"Where's Sora at?" Goofy asked, he, Mickey, and Donald turning their heads to the clashing shockwaves out in the distance, spotting Sora appearing randomly in the sky against Sombra as they continued fighting. "Oh. That's where he is."

"That's a lot of darkness coming from one being," Mickey said.

"The only thing that we think can stop that pony Sora's fighting is the Crystal Heart," Kairi said. "One of our friends here, Twilight Sparkle, and Sora were trying to find it, but we have no idea where she went."

"Then we'll help you out and hope Sora can buy some more time against Sombra." Mickey dug into his pockets and pulled out a Megalixir, tossing it in the air as the golden healing light replaced the powerful bottle, rejuvenating Riku and Kairi's energy. "Let's go! We've got a kingdom to save!"

Riku and Kairi went back to fighting while Donald, Goofy, and Mickey ran off in separate directions to help and ease the burden off of the young Keyblade Masters. As they fought, the ponies being protected were shocked as they had seen an odd looking griffon and diamond dog, along with the unknown walking, talking mouse whose height reached up to their necks if they included the big round ears.

"Hooray! More help!" Pinkie cheered. "And wow, was that a big rat!"

"Actually, he looks more like a mouse," Fluttershy corrected.

Sora and Sombra finally landed after trying to strike each other down in the air, the dark unicorn roaring as he shoved his sword into the ground. The aura flowing from his body flailed erratically as he poured darkness through the ground, sending a trail of sharp crystal pillars to shoot up toward Sora. The pegasus backflipped away, the Keyblades of Loyalty and Kindness providing backup for him as they slashed the crystals getting close to him. He quickly leapt up into the air as one of them rose up underneath him, diving back down toward Sombra, firing off powerful magic spells. The unicorn slipped into the ground like a shadow, hidden underneath the crystals as his shadow split apart.

As Sora landed back on his hind legs, seven of the crystals shattered as clones of Sombra broke free, charging straight for the teen. Each Keyblade of Harmony floated around Sora to fight back against one, while he held the Ultima Keyblade in his hoof, the six clones of the unicorn deflected by the hovering Keyblades while the real one attacked Sora. Both stallions parried each other's strikes, evading and blocking stray blows, neither side backing down as they both managed to fight for so long without sustaining any damage. The Heartless clones of Sombra were not as strong as the actual stallion, each one destroyed by the hovering Keyblades of Harmony.

They clashed again, trying to push each other back, but Sombra was clearly defenseless. The Keyblades floated over the dark unicorn, aimed right at any vulnerable spots on his body not protected by the little armor he wore. Sora had the chance to end this, to stop Sombra right here and now, and free the crystal ponies from this pony infected with a thousand years worth of darkness. He had the opportunity, but he couldn't do it. Sombra sensed his hesitation, taking Sora's distraction to his advantage as he shoved the teen back. Sora staggered, but was saved as Sombra's thrust was blocked by the six Keyblades, Sora leaping back as he panted heavily, growing exhausted while the unicorn stallion barely broke a sweat.

"...You hesitated," Sombra said. "You had a chance given to you, and you let it slip away. You're pathetic as a warrior if you can't finish off your opponent!" Sora winced, not in pain, but at his failure to kill the unicorn. Sombra noticed the expression on the teen's face, shaking his head as he chuckled darkly. "You can't be serious. You still think you can save him? You're wasting your breath. There's no chance of saving him. That stupid speech of yours about a light that never goes out is all talk. There is no light left."

"There has to be..." There was one other way he could try to spark the small glimmer of light that has to be shrouded under all the darkness in Sombra's heart, and it was a last ditch effort that he hoped would work. Sora reached a hoof out to him, hoping he won't have to kill him if it fails. "Sombra! I know you're in there! You have to fight back against the darkness!"

"What are you doing?" Sombra asked, growing frustrated at the pegasus's attempts to free him.

"You had so many goals in life to try to make the Crystal Empire a better place!" Sora continued, ignoring any complaints the Heartless had. "Everything you wrote in your journal, all of the moments you wanted to write that were all happy memories, you have to remember! Your time as a soldier in the Crystal Guard, wanting to prove you can help the empire despite being different compared to them! Think about Luna! She misses you and still cares about you! Think about her love for you! It'll strengthen that spark of light in your heart, but you have to fight back!"

Sombra rolled his eyes, Sora's words failing to reach out to the stallion lost to the darkness. "Just give it up, you pathetic foal! Like I said! He's dead! The stallion I used to be will never come back!"

(The Other Promise)

"...I can save him..." Sora had no choice now, but with the powers of the Elements of Harmony in Keyblade form, there might be a way to awaken that light in his heart. The Keyblades of Harmony twirled in midair, stopping as they aimed at Sombra as the tips of the blades began to charge a powerful glowing light, each light shining similar to the colors of the gems they represent. The teen aimed his Keyblade at Sombra as well, a bright and powerful white light shimmering at the end as his eyes began glowing white. "I will save him!" The floating blades fired their beams in front of Sora, the lights shining to create a large orb of multicolored light. "I'm not giving up on you, Sombra! I'm not going to let Luna down!"

The Ultima Keyblade fired a white beam in the orb, causing it to explode as a rainbow of light shot out and flew straight toward Sombra. The stallion didn't move as he eyed the light, the beam connected with his body as the harmonious magic exploded, kicking up dust around the dark stallion. Sora panted heavily, having unleashed all the energy and magical power he had in his Harmony Form with its strongest attack, reverting him back to normal as the Keyblades disappeared, leaving his Kingdom Keyblade to return to his hoof. As soon as the dust and colorful energy dissipated, there was no sign of Sombra, the power having killed him and left no trace of him.

Sora fell back on all fours, heavily exhausted and feeling extreme guilt, trying his hardest to save Luna's long lost lover. "...I couldn't save him..."

"I told you." The teen gasped as his ears flicked up, too late to react as Sombra, miraculously unharmed, slashed the tired Keyblade wielder with his dark sword. Sora was unable to defend himself as the Heartless stallion was faster than him. Any chance he did have to swing at him only ended with slashing at air, Sombra sinking to the ground like a shadow to avoid the teen and appear behind him, putting every ounce of power he had into each strike. "Your light is far too weak to even leave a scratch on me! Anything you or anypony else will try to do to stop me will be futile!"

"H-How?" Sora asked, his question unanswered as a pillar of dark crystal shot him up high into the air.

Sombra slashed through the crystal, shattering it to shards as he transformed them into dark blades similar to his own. Throwing his head up, the swords flew up and surrounded the knocked up Keyblade wielder, and as he snapped his head down, the blades flew into Sora, repeatedly slashing him as he screamed out in pain. One last blade flung him back down to the ground, his body tumbling across the ground until he skidded to a halt. His body was covered in deep cuts from the several blades that pierced through him. He struggled to get up, only for Sombra to kick his chest hard, knocking the wind out of him and kicking his Keyblade far from them.

Another swift kick rolled Sora on his back, the same hoof slamming down on the pegasus's chest, holding him down as the dark sword hovered over his face. "Ponies like you don't know when to just give up when everything you struggle to fight for will be fruitless. You're only delaying the inevitable." Sora weakly tried to shove Sombra's hoof off him, but he didn't have the strength left in him to fight back against an impossible foe. "The Crystal Empire will fall, and this kingdom will be mine. Nothing can stop me. Not even your friends, and not even the-" Sombra went silent as a gleam of light caught his peripheral vision, which came from the crystal castle. Halfway down the spire, he noticed Spike climbing down, the Crystal Heart in his claws. "What!? That's impossible! My fail-safe was supposed to keep the Crystal Heart trapped along with whoever steals it!"

"You remember when I said I'd stop you?" Sombra turned his head back to Sora, the teen grinning as he saw the expression on the stallion's face. "I meant stopping you from getting closer to taking the Crystal Heart back. Your security's not good when the relic you tried to hide could get knocked out of the trap's perimeter."

"...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sombra ignored Sora and ran toward the castle as fast as he was able to.

Using his magic, he spread more dark crystals out on the side of the castle, one of them managing to shove the baby dragon off as he slid down to the next platform. His scream alerted the ponies and fighters stopping the Heartless, watching Spike and the Crystal Heart falling from several hundred feet in the air.

"SPIKEY-WIKEY!" Rarity yelled out, no one able to do anything as he fell.

Sombra summoned a massive crystal pillar, lifting himself off the ground as he rose after the relic of light. As he readied his sword to slice the Crystal Heart in two to destroy its power forever, Cadence began to wake up, groaning as her head began to throb.

"Cadence, are you ok?" Shining asked, helping his wife up on her hooves.

"What happened?" As she looked up, she saw the Crystal Heart falling toward Sombra, her eyes sparkling as the relic had been found. "...Shining, throw me."

"What?" Cadence spread out her wings, not wanting to answer her husband's confusion as the fate of the Crystal Empire, and all of Equestria, depend on that heart.

"Throw me!" she shouted, Shining quickly obeying as he lifted the alicorn over his head in his forehooves, throwing her hard into the air like a javelin.

Spike tried to reach out to the Crystal Heart, gasping in horror as Sombra was getting closer as he fell. Before the unicorn could reach it, Cadence snagged the relic and baby dragon before he could hack them in two.

"NO!" Sombra shouted, suddenly knocked off his pillar as it was cleaved in half.

Bouncing off from the castle wall, Sora flew straight into Sombra, tackling the stallion in the air and dive-bombing the both of them to the ground. With what strength he had left in him, the tan pegasus managed to fish out a potion from his pouch, healing his injuries and giving him a little boost of energy. He only needed to give Cadence a little more time to fly back down and set the Crystal Heart. Sora slammed Sombra down hard to the ground, the crash landing barely stunning the unicorn as he struggled to hold him down.

"You should have finished me off," Sora said. "It's too late now."

"Get off of me, you brat!" Sombra kicked Sora off of him, pouncing on the teen and pressed his hooves down hard on his neck, choking the pegasus to death as the dark aura grew dangerously wild. "You are the biggest pain in my flank! I'm going to kill you!"

While Sora kept distracting Sombra, struggling to breathe as he tried to shove the unicorn off of him, Cadence flew back around to the bottom of the castle, avoiding the Pony Shadows below as she carried Spike on her back and the Crystal Heart in her telekinesis. The crystal ponies watched as the princess landed in the center, smashing the fake heart under her hoof.

"Citizens of the Crystal Empire! The Crystal Heart has returned! Use the light and love within you all to power the Heart, and release its protective power to defeat Sombra!" The crystal ponies all willingly obeyed, their bodies turning bright and transluscent as they bowed before the alicorn.

The crystal pony mares had their manes tied up while the stallions' manes looked smoother and combed neatly. As Cadence placed the Crystal Heart in the center underneath the castle, blue crystal spires shot down from the bottom of the crystal palace and underneath the heart, keeping the relic in place. The light from the ponies poured out to the ground and roamed over to the Crystal Heart. Sombra ceased strangling Sora as he felt the light coming from the castle.

"No. No!" The Crystal Heart began to spin rapidly in its resting place, unleashing the light gathered by the crystal ponies into a protective barrier. Those deemed friendly to the empire were left unharmed, their bodies turning to crystal just like the denizens of the kingdom, their bodies shimmering in the sun, the sky cleared out by the Crystal Heart's power. The ones that weren't so lucky were the dark crystals around the empire and the Pony Shadows, all of them obliterated by the light. Up on the spire, Twilight was freed from her crystal prison and turned crystal as well, running over to the edge to see what had happened while trapped. The light passed through Sora and Sombra, the former turning to crystal and his injuries healed while the dark stallion felt immeasurable pain. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sombra was flung off of Sora, the darkness around his body fizzling out from the light as he tumbled across the ground, slowing to a halt on his side out in the fields where the two fought. The energy from the Crystal Heart shot up into the air, unleashing peaceful magic out into the sky as it spread out to every part of Equestria.

In Canterlot, Celestia paced impatiently back and forth in the throne room, hoping things are going well in the Crystal Empire. Even though she did have confidence in Sora, Riku, and Kairi's abilities, knowing how dangerous Sombra was now compared to back then left her worried. She hoped the Keyblade wielder wouldn't be cross with her for asking for backup from his other friends through their master Yen Sid. Suddenly, she felt a powerful wave of magic spread over Canterlot, looking to the north to see a colorful aurora of magical light spread out across the land.

"...They did it...The Crystal Empire is saved..." She should be happy. The Crystal Empire had returned and was back to its former glory. But if they had won, then that could have meant two different fates for Sombra: he either returned back to normal, the light purging out the darkness in his heart, or he was killed, unable to be saved. She prayed that the latter wasn't the right answer, the alicorn looking out at one of her castle's spires, where Luna's room was. "...Sora...please bring back good news. For my sister's sake..."

(Dearly Beloved Reprise)

Sora squinted his eyes as the bright lights temporarily blinded him, along with the sun glaring down on his face. He sat up, feeling no pain as the Crystal Heart's power had healed his injuries and gave him back his strength. Looking down at himself, his body shimmered in the light, as well as his clothing, having turned into a translucent pony made of crystal. Testing his new skin, he still felt his fur, so his body wasn't really as hard as the minerals used all over the empire. Even his hair felt a little different, feeling the spiked mane feel soft and smooth while keeping his hairstyle in place.

"Whoa..." He looked back at the castle, hearing the crystal ponies all celebrating as their ancient relic was returned to them by their new ruler and defeating the Heartless and Sombra. Sora gasped, remembering Sombra had been blown away by the light, looking out to the fields he was flung out into. Getting back up on his hooves, he ran out of the city and out into the grassy plains, spotting the unicorn laying unconscious, but what made him worry was the dark and light aura floating out of his body. "Oh no. Please no!"

Sora ran up to Sombra's side, fearing the worst as he rolled the stallion on his back, lifting his head up in his hoof. There was nothing that he could do, just watch as the unicorn's life was about to fade. Sombra weakly groaned and opened his eyes, no longer red, but green. He looked up at the bright, clear sky, a small smile appearing on his face as a tear slowly fell down his cheek.

"...Sunlight...I-I see light again..." He was oblivious to his body fading away, happy to be freed from his dark torment. "A thousand years of darkness...I'm finally free..." Sombra looked up at Sora, remembering him from deep inside of the darkness of his heart as the monster that came from that darkness fought him. "...You...saved me...Thank you..."

"...I only tried to stop you," the teen admitted. "The Crystal Heart destroyed your darkness."

"...I see..." Sora soon heard a light cracking sound that almost sounded like glass lightly shattering. He looked down at Sombra's legs and tail, staring in shock as the light of the Crystal Heart began to make lines of light appear on his body. "I can...die happy, knowing I'm no longer a monster."

"No! Don't say that!" Sora summoned his Keyblade and cast Cure over Sombra, the healing bellflowers sprinkling its magical powder over the unicorn. Unfortunately, his magic wasn't able to stop the cracks from forming on his body. "It's not working...This can't be happening...I promised Luna."

"Luna?" Sombra asked, weakly clutching Sora's foreleg with a hoof. "She's still alive?" Sora nodded, the dying stallion giving out a joyous chuckle as more tears streamed down his face. "Thank goodness...I could never forgive myself if I had done anything to her..."

Sora heard more cracking as the light began crawling its way up to Sombra more, the teen tearing up as he couldn't save him. "She really misses you...Luna and Celestia fought your darkness a thousand years ago, and when they banished you...they had no idea they only strengthened that side of you and snuffed out your light...She blames herself for doing that."

"...Luna...The fault was mine, not hers," Sombra said. "She did what she thought was right...Did she rule peacefully with Celestia, at least?"

"No...She had darkness take over her heart, and she changed into Nightmare Moon, some time after you were defeated." The unicorn gasped in horror, looking up at the sky as he felt guilty, his promise to help her unfulfilled so long ago as her anger festered in her heart. Without him, she had no outlet to release her frustrations, nopony to seek comfort and understand her problems, and sending her a letter that was only meant to keep each other apart because of what had become of him only upsetting her all the more. "She's fine now. I saved her...I only wished I could have done the same for you...but..."

"...The darkness had consumed me for too long..." The light crawled up his forehooves, Sombra wanted to embrace that light, let it take him away to pay for his sins. He wished he could see his beloved's face one last time before he disappeared, but he didn't have the strength to move, or any time left to make the long journey to the princess' castle. "...What is your name, warrior?"

"Sora," the pegasus said.

"...Sora...I have...a last request I wish to be granted." Sombra strained to use his magic, a bright shade of red as his original aura flickering to life as he pulled out a black box from underneath his red cape. He levitated it in front of the teen, Sora holding his hoof out for it to land in. "Please...give this to Luna...I found this rare gem when I was assigned to overlooking the crystal mines a few days before I was tricked...I know she would love it, and...I was going to propose to her with it one day."

"P-Propose?" Sora's tears began to fall, hearing Sombra was going to ask Luna to marry him if none of this had happened.

"Yes...sadly, there won't be any wedding bells for us." The cracks of light began appearing around Sombra's face, the stallion weakly laughing sadly as he looked back up at the sky. "All I ever wanted to do for her was make her happy...For others to see she's just as important as her sister. The night as equally accepted as the day...My only regret now...is that I will only make my love more upset than ever..." The cracks began to grow more and more as light began to shine from his body. "My dearly beloved princess of the night...Forgive me..."

Sora flinched and shut his eyes as Sombra's body shattered, leaving only his heart behind as he faded to the light. When the teen opened his eyes, he saw the stallion's heart, still tainted by darkness, but only by a little. The hope he had disappeared as quickly as Sombra had when he heard the heard crack, lights appearing over it like it had to him. The darkness in it disappeared, but the heart shattered to pieces as well, the light floating up into the sky.

Sora stared at the sky, watching the last of the lights disappear beyond the sunlight. There would have been a slight chance for Sombra to come back one day, his Heartless and his Nobody would one day reunite, just like it somehow had for Xehanort, and even Lea, formerly known as Axel from Organization XIII. But that won't ever happen; his body had shattered, destroyed by the light of the Crystal Heart, along with his heart. He still kept his body as he became a Heartless, but he never lost his heart. The darkness had completely taken over, Sombra forever gone as the light destroyed every piece of him.

He looked down at the box with Luna's ring inside, the only other thing left as a memento of Sombra along with the journal of the happiest moments in his life and his final message to the world before the darkness overtook him. He had no idea how long he sat there, looking at the object that held the "saved" unicorn's dying wish, his well-being worrying the others back at the castle. Everyone ran out to the fields and found Sora, still translucent by the Crystal Heart's light magic.

"Sora!" His ears perked up as his friends approached him, wiping away his tears as he hid the box in his pocket.

When he turned to face everyone, he was surprised to see Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey was here, his best friends and the ruler of Disney Castle shimmering like himself and the ponies. "Donald? Goofy? Your Majesty? When did you three get here?"

"We came by to help you!" Goofy said.

"Master Yen Sid spoke with the princess of this world, asking for some extra help to stop a dangerous darkness threat that could destroy Equestria," Mickey explained. "And boy, did you all need the help. I haven't seen that many Heartless since the Heartless invasion back in Radiant Garden. I'm quite interested in meeting her."

"...Thanks...We really needed the help," Sora said, though he sounded downhearted, even though he looked genuinely glad. "Sombra was...a really tough opponent."

Kairi approached him, able to tell something was wrong. "Sora, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," he assured, though his girlfriend didn't really believe him. "I just...wanted to make sure Sombra was really...gone..."

"Sora..." The pegasus winced at Kairi's tone, the pink unicorn not going to let him hide anything from them if something that's depressed him had occurred while they were at the castle. "What happened?"

With the Crystal Empire saved, everyone boarded the train as Cadence and Shining Armor stayed to rule over the kingdom, helping the crystal ponies catch up to modern times and return their peaceful way of life under the protection of the Crystal Heart. Before they left, Sora had told everyone what had happened earlier with Sombra once the relic was returned to its rightful place. It was depressing for the others to hear that Sombra wasn't that bad of a pony before he became a tyrant, and hearing how he and Luna were once in a relationship only made it that much sadder. As much as they should celebrate, the train ride back to Canterlot was filled with silence.

Once the train stopped in the capital city of Equestria, the ponies lead Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to the castle, many of the Canterlot nobles giving the new, otherworldly guests odd looks. They reached the entrance, but Sora, Kairi, Riku, Twilight, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked inside while the others stayed outside. Twilight lead everyone to the throne room, Princess Celestia having been waiting for them eagerly for the news. She was introduced to King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, the newcomers showing their respect to the ruler after hearing from Yen Sid how reliable his oldest pupil and his comrades were. Twilight soon began retelling everything that had happened in the Crystal Empire, leaving out Sombra's fall for Sora to tell.

"I am happy to hear that the Crystal Empire is safe," Celestia said as she praised Twilight. "I know it was difficult for you to try to find the Crystal Heart and bring it back to its rightful place, but having Spike bring it for you while you were trapped in the tower was the right choice. Better to show the meaning of self-sacrifice than to focus on benefits made only for you."

"Really?" Twilight asked. "Does that mean...I passed my test?" The princess nodded, the lavender unicorn gasping in surprise. "I passed? I passed!" She pulled the closest pony next to her, that pony being Riku, under the mercy of her death grip as she celebrated her passing her test. "I passed my test!"

Twilight let go of Riku before he suffocated, quickly running out of the throne room to tell her friends she passed. "She really gets excited over anything involving studying," Riku grumbled. "You have to tell her saving a kingdom is a test just to get her motivated to do anything?"

"Actually, Riku, it was a test for Twilight, but for something much more than just returning a kingdom to its former glory. She is destined for something greater, and I believe she is ready for what is to come." Riku scratched his head in confusion, unable to tell what Celestia had in mind for Twilight with her vague statement. "Now...I believe there is more news I must hear about a certain...somepony."

Sora sighed, knowing the inevitable was going to come. "...Is Luna around?"

"I am here." Entering the throne room was the princess of the night herself, though she didn't look good. Luna looked tired, her eyes red and puffy from crying, greatly depressed over her and Celestia's mistake of banishing Sombra to the shadows when his heart had been shrouded in darkness. "I saw the lights come from the north a while ago...The Crystal Empire is saved...and that means...Sombra was slain, wasn't he?" Sadly, Sora nodded his head, the alicorn looking down as she stood next to her sister. "...We doomed him...He died long before we took action...What made him turn to darkness?"

"Luna, did Sombra send you a letter before you and Celestia confronted him a thousand years ago?" the spiky-haired pegasus asked.

"...Yes...I still remember it," Luna said. "He said he didn't want to see me anymore. I don't understand why...After sharing so much with each other, everything he had done to help me in my time of need...You know why he sent it?"

Sora nodded as he pulled out Sombra's journal from his pouch. "Sombra wrote in this, holding onto it when he got it as a kid." Luna took the journal in her aura, getting a closer look at it. She opened the first few pages, being mostly his writing assignments when he was in school. "There were a lot of memories he had that were happy, never letting any of the bad ones bother him. His last entry...explained what had happened, and why he broke up with you by a letter."

The alicorn skipped over the other pages, Celestia reading over her sister's shoulder as they found the last journal entry. Just from seeing the slightly crumpled pages told them something terrible had happened to him. As they read his last thoughts, both alicorns were appalled to know that someone from another world, with a Keyblade, had forced the power of darkness on him, changed him into the Sombra they banished, and all the things he had done under its control.

"W-What!?" Luna exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this!? I thought those with Keyblades were supposed to be saviors and vanquishers of darkness, not side with it and cause harm unto others!"

"Please don't blame us, your highness," Mickey said out of respect, hoping to keep the disgruntled alicorn from striking. "Light and darkness war against each other, and have done so for many years. And several hundred years ago, there was a devastating war that cost thousands of Keyblade wielder's lives, two sides fighting over Kingdom Hearts. There were those on the side of light, wanting to keep the heart of all hearts protected from dark and evil forces, while there were those who sided with darkness, wanting to take control of Kingdom Hearts and cover all the worlds in darkness. The war was fought on a world we call the Keyblade Graveyard, the aftermath of the deadly war apparent with all the Keyblades that were left in the wasteland of that world.

"Even back then, some Keyblade wielders who were with the darkness wanted to destroy any worlds they could come across. They start out small, finding someone or summon Heartless to slowly cause trouble, then, as the years progress, that world could end up destroyed by the darkness. I'm sure whoever did this to Sombra had taken part in the Keyblade War and had died in the conflict." The explanation didn't help calm Luna much, wanting to avenge Sombra and hunt down the person that did this to her stallion, causing them both pain. "Just know that we're all on the side of light, striving to keep the peace of each world and fight back against the darkness."

"...What pony in their right mind would do something like this?" Luna asked, her tears renewed as she stared at the words of torment Sombra had written before he lost to the darkness. "He suffered...and hid this from me...I could have helped him...but instead...I-I..."

Celestia draped a wing around her sister and held her tightly as she wept. "He only wanted to protect you. It would have been too late for us to try anything, Luna."

"T-This isn't fair...Why did this have to happen?" Luna buried her muzzle in her sister's shoulder, clutching Sombra's journal tightly against her chest as she cried for the loss of her beloved stallion.

Sora's ears drooped against his head, wishing he had found a way to save him. He still intended on granting Sombra's request, pulling out the black box he gave him that was for Luna.

"Luna...I'm really sorry," he said. "I wished I could have saved him before it was too late...Before he...passed on, he asked me to do something for him, and he wanted me to give you this."

Luna looked at Sora, staring at the black box he held in his hoof. She took it in her magic and held it in front of her, her hooves shaking as she dreaded to see what she believed was inside it. She opened it up, gasping in shock as she choked back a sob, her tears flowing more as she pressed a hoof to her lips. Inside was a ring with a very special gem Sombra had found: a dark blue gem expertly cut into a crescent moon, though what made it special was it was like a reflection of the night sky, stars shimmering in the gem when the light shone down on it. Celestia was just as shocked, never seeing anything like it, the ring able to fit perfectly around her sister's horn.

"Oh my goodness," Celestia said as Luna levitated the ring out of the box.

"...S-Sora," the emotionally shocked alicorn stammered. "...I-Is this...? W-Was h-he...?"

The teen nodded, answering her questions about Sombra's final gift to her, quite obvious with the small box holding a beautiful ring for the mare that stole his heart. Luna's lips quivered as she looked at the ring the unicorn intended to propose her with, her legs shaking as her emotions shifted from happiness and sorrow. She couldn't hold back her tears as she cried, Celestia hugging her tightly as she grieved over her stallion that could have been her fiancé if everything back then never happened.

Sora backed up next to his friends, Riku and King Mickey bowing their heads, Donald and Goofy getting misty-eyed as they watched Luna mourn for her loss, and when he looked at Kairi, the mare hugged him tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks at the heartbreaking scene. Sora hugged her back, holding her closer as he he couldn't hold back his own tears. He only wished he could have saved Sombra, found some way to pull him out of his darkness without the Crystal Heart destroying him along with it.

It was late in the night, Luna sitting in her room as she stared at Sombra's journal and the ring he made for her resting inside of the opened box. She was emotionally drained, but even after all her exhausted crying, she couldn't fall asleep before she raised the moon. Her eyes were glued to the majestic crescent gem, the moonlight shining down through her open balcony doors and reflected off the ring, the stars twinkling back to her night sky. It was almost as if the gem was Sombra's way of saying how much he loved the night, forever reflected off of the rare, but beautiful gem, reminding her that he would always care about her, no matter what may happen.

She levitated the ring and brought it up to her horn, sliding it through until it fit snugly near the base. Luna stared at her reflection, her starry mane matching with the starry gemstone. She shed a few tears, happy to have met somepony like Sombra, but sad to know she will never see him again. He had done so much to prove his worth as a member of the Crystal Guard, but he would mostly be recognized by the Crystal Empire as a monster only by the monster that controlled him.

She looked out to her balcony and stepped outside, looking up at the night sky she had made this evening. The moon shone down on the land, but there was a lack of stars in the clear sky. Her horn began to glow, her dark blue aura reflecting off the gem on her ring as it shimmered with stars, and she began to create and move the stars to a unique design that only a pony with her power could master. After a while of arranging them, her work was complete as she made a constellation of both her and Sombra facing each other, hooves held as they looked in each other's eyes.

"Sombra...you were the only stallion who had truly cared about me a thousand years ago," she said, hoping her voice would reach him up in the heavens. "Now I understand why you did not wish to see me...I wish you didn't have to suffer so much, and I only made it worse for you when my sister and I saw what you became. And, if things were different...I would have said yes in a heartbeat when you would propose to me." Luna brought a hoof to her lips, kissed it, and blew on it, her magic sending more stars up into the sky as they turned into a heart, resting above the constellation of them. "I love you, Sombra...May you rest peacefully, free from the darkness that bound your heart for so long."


	48. Too Many Pinkies

A week had passed since the Crystal Empire returned and was rescued, thanks to the efforts of Twilight and her friends, Sora and his companions, but mostly, Spike. During that time, Celestia had received a letter from Cadence and Shining Armor, where the crystal ponies couldn't stop talking about the heroism that came from the baby dragon, and from the pegasus who was evenly matched with Sombra. A new window was placed in Canterlot castle, depicting the momentous event: Spike set in the center of the mural, holding the Crystal Heart above his head, Sombra at the bottom, though in his gaseous form to keep the stallion's image from being tarnished by any who see it, dozens of pairs of yellow eyes staring through the dark mist that belonged to the Heartless, and up top were the rest of the heroic ponies that helped save the empire, Sora in the center as he pointed his Ultima Keyblade down to the relic, his clothes shifting colors from his Harmony Form.

Looking up at the new window of historical art were Celestia and her guests from across the universe: Sora's friends Donald and Goofy, and the mage and knight's king, Mickey. "Seems like Sora's getting pretty involved in your world, Celestia. He isn't supposed to and risk breaking the world order."

"Though order is never really all that kept protected, isn't it?" Celestia asked. "Even in a world as peaceful as ours is, there has to be something to mess what every world strives to keep. Except when it involves someone who is practically chaos incarnate that lives in Equestria, then what purpose is there to keep order when he just makes more chaos in his wake?" The four of them looked through one of the normal windows, staring at the gardens outside. In the center of a variety of plants was Discord's statue, still as terrified as he was when he was turned to stone again from Sora's unimaginable power with his Harmony Form. "Peace is never kept for long, which is what can bring utopias to ruin...It almost had back when Luna and I were supposed to rule together, but my carelessness and disrespectful arrogance to her feelings almost brought the kingdom to its downfall."

"Well, your sister's at least back to normal, and you two are ruling your world together again," Goofy said. "And thanks to Sora, your world is perfectly safe from the Heartless and any other evildoer who wants to destroy it."

"But not all alone!" Donald added. "He may be strong, but nothing can't be done without good friends to help him, like us!"

"Right!" Goofy agreed with a chuckle.

"The same can be said for your student as well," Mickey said. "Just from hearing about her magical abilities and her heroics, she clearly deserves what you have in store for her."

"Indeed. I knew she had potential when I first met her as a filly, the magic she had in her greater than any foal wielded at a young age." Celestia remembered the day she met Twilight fondly, feeling just how strong her magical surge was when the sonic rainboom spooked her years ago. That moment had brought the destinies of the six mares involved in such a spectacle to be Equestria's saviors in the years to come. And thanks to Sora going through the book of the Elements of Harmony's bearers finally found, she was able to see what had happened to the other five mares. "I know she'll do great things for what we have in store. But, for now, I think all of them need a little while to recuperate after saving the Crystal Empire."

"Yeah. The Crystal Empire was rescued, but after we got back..." Donald and Goofy looked at each other, both of them looking really worried.

"Yes...It will take some time for Luna to recover, especially with the engagement ring Sombra wanted to propose her with." Celestia sighed, hating how her sister has been constantly suffering, feeling unappreciated by their subjects a thousand years ago, the stallion she loved fallen victim to the darkness and couldn't be saved. Any time Luna had felt happy, something had to come around and take that happiness away, only leaving behind anger and sorrow. "If only everything had gone differently...both for my ignorance to her feelings and Sombra's change."

"We can never change the past, and even if we did, there's always going to be something terrible to balance out the good like it would have," Mickey said, recalling his own experiences when he was Yen Sid's apprentice, helping a couple young Keyblade wielders nearly a decade ago. He hadn't seen them since they split up, with him returning to his home world as a Keyblade Master and assisting Ansem the Wise with his studies on the Heartless, along with traitorous apprentice, Xehanort. "I'm sure things will get better with time."

"I know," Celestia said, shaking her head slightly as she wanted to avoid the depressing topics of the past. "Well, I'm sorry to see you all leave so soon. I'm glad I have gotten to know you three a lot better during this week, along with your own world."

"I have my own duties as king back in my castle," Mickey said. "That, and I don't want to worry Minnie again. Having to leave her and everyone else behind to stop the Heartless and not come back after a couple years wasn't a smart decision, but she understands. Maybe I'll bring her along with me when we use the Star Shard to visit Sora again."

"Gawrsh. Sora..." Goofy and Donald worried about their friend, knowing he seemed to have taken what happened in the Crystal Empire almost as badly as Luna had. "I hope he's ok."

"Me too," Donald pondered as well.

Resting on a cloud down in Ponyville and a beautiful day, Sora stared at the sky, lost in his thoughts. Even though it had been a week since they saved the Crystal Empire, but what happened to Sombra still clouded his mind. Out of all the villains he's face, he didn't show any mercy to those who's intentions were to spread darkness without a care about anyone else's lives, or the world they destroy. Sombra and Luna were one of the few in Equestria with an exception, both of them completely innocent, one forced into darkness by a Keyblade wielder's hand and one from unappreciation and neglect. Not everyone was considered bad without a reason, but those like Xehanort or Maleficent would never see any sympathy from him if all they care about is conquering a world while spreading darkness wherever they go.

The pegasus sighed sadly, rubbing his eyes as he felt tired, but had slept restlessly for the past few days. Sleep just wouldn't come to him, his mind too distracted to pay attention to anything else after watching Sombra's heart and body shatter and disappear into light. Sombra was just a young soldier, desperate to prove his worth as part of the Crystal Empire's populace, became Luna's friend and lover, and before he had the chance to tie the knot and become husband and wife, that dream was snuffed out by a mysterious, dark Keyblade wielder who abused his desperation to help his lover be appreciated by her kingdom. In the end, there was nothing he could have done to save him: calling out to his light, fighting him, unleashing the powers of the Elements of Harmony with his own light to help, not even the Crystal Heart could save him, only eradicating what darkness loomed over the empire.

"...We won...stopped 'Sombra'...but I feel like I failed..." Sora sat up on the cloud, shaking his head as he felt like he was about to pass out. His insomnia was catching up to him, but he didn't want to sleep. "If only there was some way I could have saved him...If he was given a second chance...He can't now. His heart's destroyed...and his body...Not even Kingdom Hearts could save what's been destroyed by the light."

He soon stood up and looked down at the town, spotting Sugarcube Corner not too far from the cloud he stood upon. Maybe a lot of sugar and caffeine will help wake him up and keep him from randomly zoning out. Sora leaned off the cloud lazily and plummeted to the ground, spreading out his wings as he glided above the rooftops to the bakery. Hopefully what the Cakes had for sale today would give him the energy boost he needed, and maybe the Cake Twins might cheer him up and distract his thoughts.

Sure enough, as he walked inside, he heard the sounds of giggling from Pumpkin and Pound Cake as they played in their playpen and the parents busy at work until the twins needed them for something. They noticed their favorite pegasus foalsitter walk in when they heard the jingling bell, Pumpkin floating out of the pen with her levitation from her little magic surge and on the teen's back, babbling gleefully as she enjoyed the ride. Sora just shook his head and bounced a little with each step, hearing the unicorn foal giggling at the bumpy ride her gave her as he approached the counter.

"Hello, Sora!" Mrs. Cake greeted. Her smile disappeared as she saw the dark bags under his eyes. "My goodness. You look horrible, dear."

"Uhh...didn't really sleep that much the last couple days," Sora said, hiding the real reason for his sleepless nights from her. "You know how it is working on the farm. Can't stay up too late, otherwise you'll regret it when a certain little filly bangs pots and pans in your ear to wake you up before the crack of dawn." Pumpkin crawled up on the teen's head, his hair tickling the baby's belly as she looked down at him. "No, you're not the filly I'm talking about. Though you're probably gonna be wild with that little horn of yours shooting spells randomly when you get older."

"You should probably take a nap and relax," the earth pony suggested.

"I'm not one to sleep in the middle of the day. Just get me something tasty that has a lot of sugar and something to drink with a gallon of caffeine." Sora grabbed Pumpkin off his head before she accidentally fell off, holding her in his forelegs and pet her head. "And I'm gonna steal Pumpkin while you're back is turned and have fun with her forever and ever! Mwa ha ha ha!

The filly giggled at Sora's silliness as the mother rolled her eyes at the joke. As Mrs. Cake got the pegasus's request, Pinkie suddenly burst through the door, panting heavily and smacked into the counter, alerting the other patrons and waking Sora up a little.

"Hi, Sora!" the pink mare greeted, acting a lot more strange than usual. "Doing anything fun!?"

"...Uhh...no?" He looked down at Pumpkin, hoping the baby could give him some insight into Pinkie's stranger than strange behavior, but the filly was just as confused as he was. "Why?"

"Too much fun...not enough time...to get to the fun..." Pinkie let out a heavy sigh and fell to the ground, collapsed in exhaustion.

"And there's your Aunt Pinkie being weird as usual," he said to Pumpkin.

Sora placed Pumpkin back in the playpen with her brother and helped Pinkie into a chair. Mrs. Cake brought out Sora's order, along with a glass of water for her hyperactive employee. With Pinkie finally breathing normally, inhaling her water instead of drinking it, she began explaining why she was running around trying to find fun.

"It is so hard to have so many friends," Pinkie said. "Everypony's doing something fun, or not, and I'm not there to have fun with them. I may be random, but I'm not fast! I can't keep up with all the fun to be a part of!"

"Pinkie, you don't have to have fun with everyone in the short time span each event plays out," Sora said. "Sometimes, you have to make a choice to go somewhere for the day."

"But that's the problem!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I mean, just today, Twilight was doing some spells in town, and she made a birdie turn into an orange!" Sora nearly choked on his diabetically sugar-coated latte, hearing the unicorn experimenting magic spells on birds that turned them into fruit. "And Rarity showed up after making a beautiful dress that I missed out on seeing! So I began running around to see what everypony was doing for fun, got tired when I met up with Fluttershy, then Applejack and Rainbow Dash said they were going to fun things, like the barn raising today at Sweet Apple Acres and Dashie hanging out at the lake in the park, but they're gonna happen at the same time and I can't decide where to go for fun!"

Pinkie let out a loud gasp and slammed her head on the table after her long winded explanation. Sora's tired brain tried to process everything she had said, remembering the barn raising Applejack was having to rebuild the old barn, again, was today. Even though she said she got it covered with some other earth ponies along with Big Macintosh, Applejack knew he was still troubled over what happened in the Crystal Empire and wanted him to relax. He couldn't help it; Luna begged Sora to save Sombra, and even though he couldn't promise that he might succeed, he felt that promise felt like it was officially broken.

The pegasus quickly shook his head, diverting his thoughts away from that and back to Pinkie Pie. "So, why exactly were you running around?"

"I was trying to time myself, racing from Sweet Apple Acres to the lake in record time before the barn raising and relaxing started," Pinkie explained. "But I kind of dropped my stopwatch on the way and came here to find another one."

"That...sounds impossible. The only way to do that is if you were able to teleport, or if there were two of you." Sora took another sip of his latte to keep him awake, but as he looked at Pinkie, her head slowly began tilting, almost like a hand on an analog clock, while also making a ticking noise with each twitch. "...Uhh, Pinkie? Are you going to explode?"

Thankfully, to Sora's relief, she didn't as her head straightened up as her body shuddered, alarm bells ringing as she shook. "That's it, Sora! The legend of the Mirror Pool!"

"...What?" Sora asked, having no clue where the mare got the sudden idea of his theory of being in two places at once with a pool.

"The legend of the Mirror Pool!" Pinkie repeated. "It's a special pond that my Granny Pie told me about all the time when I was a filly! And when it comes to legends nowadays, they always come true!" Sora just stared at Pinkie, his sleep addled brain failing to respond with what this "Mirror Pool" was supposed to do. "And since you've been having trouble sleeping and can't do anything, maybe there can be two of you just like I'll make two of me!"

"...Am I on a sugar high and crashing, or am I just so tired that I have no clue if you're being serious or not?" He didn't get his answer as Pinkie grabbed him by his jacket collar and dragged him out of the bakery, forced to follow the random and confusing earth pony to wherever she was taking him.

The two wandered around the Everfree Forest, where Pinkie claimed that the Mirror Pool was located, given a bit more detail as to what it does. With a rhyme told in her grandmother's story when they find the magical pool, they're supposed to pull out their reflection from the water and make a clone of themselves. It was hard for Sora to believe Pinkie, mostly because he was so tired to know if it really is a true legend or just a story.

"Ok, so let's see if I remember the rhyme where it's located. 'Where the brambles are thickest, there you will find a pond beyond the most twisted of vines.'" The duo had indeed been going through thick brambles like the rhyme said, their fur and Sora's jacket getting snagged by the sharp foliage.

"A magical cloning pool in a dark, creepy, and dangerous forest. Makes perfect sense," Sora muttered. He winced as a bramble caught some of his hair, growing frustrated as he sliced through them all with his Keyblade. "I have no idea what you're granny was like, Pinkie, but I think you may have gotten the weird genes from her if you believed a story like-AHHHHHHHH!"

Sora didn't pay attention to where he was going as he fell into a hole. He grunted as he bounced down the tunnel, tumbling down the slope into a light up by nocturnal flora, the light reflecting off a small pond in the cavern. Skidding to a halt, he groaned, berating himself for not paying attention to where he was walking, and not using his wings to recover. As he began to stand up, Pinkie came sliding down and landed on top of Sora.

"Whee! That was fun!" Oblivious to the grumbling stallion underneath her, she bounded off of him, staring in awe at the cavern. "Sora, I think you found it! You're really good at finding secrets!"

"Yippee," Sora sarcastically cheered, stretching out his sore limbs from the crash landing and Pinkie using him as a cushion.

Pinkie approached the Mirror Pool and stared down at her reflection. "Now, let's see. How did the rhyme go? 'And into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she stared.'" Sora walked up to her, both curious to see if it actually does work and frightened at the idea of two Pinkie Pies in one room. "'And solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared.'"

She reached her hooves into the water, and to Sora's shock, another pair of pink hooves was being pulled out from the water. Now fully dragged out was another Pinkie Pie, the pool actually having magic, or he was hallucinating and the sugary snack and beverage he took had something else in them.

"Whee!" the clone cheered, bouncing in the air as she was just like the real Pinkie.

"It worked!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Fun!" the clone said, repeatedly saying "fun" and began bouncing all over the place.

"And the apocalypse begins," Sora mumbled, snapped out of his shock by the real earth pony pushing him over to the Mirror Pool.

"Ok, Sora! You try it! Just say the rhyme and pull yourself out! It's pretty fun!" The clone stopped bouncing around the cavern and zoomed over to them, wanting to see fun.

"Do I have to say it exactly like you did, and do I have a choice?" Sora asked, only to see two Pinkies staring at him with big grins on their faces. He's already lost track of who the real Pinkie was, mostly due to his vision blurring as the sugar in his system isn't helping him pay attention. "...I'm taking that as a probably for the first and a no for the second..." He sighed and approached the edge of the water, staring down at his reflection. "'And into her reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared.'"

The teen cringed as he had to refer to himself as a girl, but he reached a hoof into the water to grab another hoof. As soon as he touched the Mirror Pool, it began to grow brightly, blinding the three ponies as it didn't do that with Pinkie. Sora suddenly felt something pour out from inside of him and out through his hoof, finally feeling something as he struggled to pull his clone out of there.

"What is going on!?" Pinkie asked.

"Fun!?" the clone questioned, apparently more clueless than the original.

"W-Was this supposed to happen!?" Sora asked, trying to pull himself out of the brightly glowing water.

With a hard pull, he managed to pull the clone out, throwing the two stallions back. Sora smacked his head against the wall, knocking the teen out cold as his body finally found the sleep he needed, even though he was rendered unconscious. The pool finally dimmed back down to the light of the glowing flora, Pinkie and her clone rubbing their eyes as they began to see again.

"Wow. How come that didn't happen with me and other me?" she asked. They heard a groaning noise as Sora's clone stood himself up, but there were a lot of differences to him than the real stallion, not like her Pinkie clone. "What in Equestria? That doesn't look like Sora's double."

The clone had Sora's tan coat as he sat on his haunches, but everything else about him was completely wrong. Pinkie saw the cutie mark on his flanks, being two Keyblades, one white and the other black, the jacket he wore closely resembled Sora's, except it was a pale silver with a black undershirt beneath it, and his mane and tail were a golden blonde instead of brown, styled differently compared to the unconscious stallion's. He groaned and rubbed his head, having landed on his head as well, though not as badly as Sora did.

"Ow...What happened?" As he opened his eyes, he looked at his surroundings, then at his hooves. "...I-I have a body?" He looked over at Sora, his question answered as he looked back at his body. When his eyes trailed up to the two Pinkie's staring at him in confusion, he stared back. "...Uhh...Hi?"

"Fun!" the clone cheered, bouncing on the other pegasus while repeatedly chanting the only word she seems to know.

"AHH! Hey, get off of me!" He shoved the newly born Pinkie off of him and stood on his hind legs. He flailed his forelegs, a big mistake as he lost his balance, landing hard on his back. Pinkie hovered over him, only for him to crawl back and stand up again, losing his balance yet again as he landed on all fours, legs wobbling at the new body he was in. "Why the heck is it so hard to stand like this!?"

"Who are you?" Pinkie asked. "And how come you came out of the Mirror Pool instead of another Sora?"

"...I...really have no clue how I got out of him," he said.

"'Out of him?' What's that mean?" Pinkie questioned. She got a closer look at his eyes, the same exact shade of blue like Sora's, even looking very similar to him. "This is weird...You're kind of like Sora, only...not."

"You're not that far off." Unable to stand on his shaking legs, the pegasus sat down, glaring at his body. "My name is Roxas. I'm Sora's Nobody. And...I'm somehow in my own body."

"Fun?" Clone Pinkie suddenly popped up next to Roxas, the pegasus yelping and leaping away, falling down on his back.

"Roxas, huh?" Pinkie scratched her chin at the odd name, gasping when she thought of something. "That's Sora spelled differently with an 'X' in it!"

Roxas sat up, staring at Pinkie in shock. "How do you know that after just meeting me!?"

"Simple!" Pinkie pulled a chalkboard out of nowhere and began writing out the letters to Sora's name, spacing them out as individual letters. "His name has four letters, and yours has five, and aside from the 'X', you have the same letters! Rearranging the letters 'S', 'O', 'R', and 'A' to other names wouldn't make much sense, but Sora told us about Nobodies and this Organization XIII, being ponies that are an empty shell with no heart. No heart means non-existence, which means the existence of the letter 'X' comes in to give you a new name, making you look almost like the real pony but with differences in every way. And making more names while adding in the 'X', we get 'Roxas' as it sounds like a better name with the jumbled up letters!"

Pinkie grinned, making a squeaking sound after going through mathematical formulas that could even baffle Twilight with making up a name using Sora's name. The clone of the mare stared in awe at the lesson, but Roxas's eye twitched, his brain immediately growing a migraine, completely and utterly lost the moment she spoke. He had known everything that had happened to Sora after finally merging back with him after they thought they defeated Xemnas back in The World That Never Was, and Pinkie was one of those new friends in Equestria that he left Sora to deal with when she did whatever made her tick. Now that he had his body back, though not knowing if it was permanent or temporary, he wished he was back inside the unconscious teen.

"...I don't know if that was supposed to be brilliant or just random," Roxas said, deciding to go with the route Sora does with Pinkie: don't question Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie lead the way out of the hole to the Mirror Pool and out of the Everfree Forest, her clone bouncing behind her while she walked normally, along with Roxas as he carried his unconscious other on his back. As they walked, Pinkie talked about her friends to her double, and Roxas, even though he knew all of them through Sora.

"Ok, me! Ponyville's just up ahead, and-" The mare was interrupted by her clone as she hyperactively bounced around them.

"Ponyville!? That's where the fun is! Where's the fun!?" Clone Pinkie asked, unable to stand still.

"Well, Applejack's having the barn raising at-" The clone ran off in a random direction, having no clue where exactly Applejack lived. "Wait, it's back that way!" She zipped off in the direction Pinkie pointed in, the real earth pony grabbing the other her's tail, pulling her back to her. "Don't forget to tell me everything that happened, like I was there myself!" Clone Pinkie nodded, the real Pinkie squealing with joy. "This is the greatest plan ever!"

The Pinkie's split up to go about their day of fun, leaving Roxas to stare, mouth agape, as they left him with Sora. "Hey! What am I supposed to do with...Sora..." He sighed, grumbling to himself, the first meeting of someone from Equestria in person having to be the wild and crazy party pony. "Great...I don't want to carry Sora all day."

Having no choice, Roxas made his way into Ponyville, using what knowledge he had of the world from inside Sora. He hoped that he didn't encounter Riku again, still holding a grudge against the teen after their fight in The World That Never Was. It took a while for him to get used to walking on all fours, though it still felt awkward to walk like a pony, and the wings on his sides randomly fluttering with each twitch of his muscles as he walked. As grateful as he was to be allowed freedom from Sora, he wished he was a human Nobody and not a pony Nobody.

He reached the closest place he could in town to drop Sora off, which happened to be the Golden Oak Library. Twilight and Spike lived in this giant tree, though with some of the worlds he had been in while in Organization XIII, he's seen stranger places to live in. Roxas walked inside, finding no sign of the unicorn or baby dragon in the main lobby/living room. He walked over to the nearby couch and tossed the unconscious pegasus onto it, not even stirring awake from being flung off.

Roxas groaned and stretched out his back, and while he looked around at the several books on the shelves, Twilight walked down the stairs as she heard guests walk into the public library. "I'll be right with you! All the books on the shelves are organized by-" Twilight froze when she spotted Sora asleep on the couch and the new stallion staring at her. "Sora? What are you doing here?" The unicorn walked up to the sleeping pegasus, trying to shake him awake. "Sora?"

"He's out like a light," Roxas said, Sora's snoring confirming his response. "His fault for not sleeping for the past few days."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Twilight asked.

"My name's Roxas," he said.

"Roxas?...Unusual name..." She got a better look at Roxas, finding it peculiar that he looked somewhat familiar. She stared at him and Sora, finding odd resemblances between the two, the only differences she noticed was his clothing, mane, and cutie mark. "...Are you...Sora's twin or brother?"

"Well...not exactly...Has Sora told you about Nobodies? The shells of those who lost their hearts?" Roxas asked.

"Yes..." It took Twilight a moment to understand what he meant when he brought a secretive topic up, gasping in shock as she realized who, or what, she was talking to.

"Yeah. I'm Sora's Nobody, which explains why I kind of-" Roxas was suddenly flung into the bookshelves by Twilight's magic, held firmly under her power as he struggled to break free. "Wait! I'm not as bad as you think I am!"

"Why should I believe you?" Twilight approached the pinned Nobody, not willing to let something more intelligent than the Heartless Sora warned her and her friends about have a chance to attack.

"If I wanted to attack you, or Sora while he's out cold, I would have done it already." She didn't believe him, pressing him harder into the shelf. "Look, I have no clue how I even came out of Sora when I was back to being a part of him completely! Sora followed Pinkie Pie in the Everfree Forest, found this Mirror Pool she talked about in some story her grandmother told her, and somehow, I have my own body outside of his when he tried to make a copy of himself!"

"...Mirror Pool?" She dropped Roxas, the Nobody rubbing his back after it was almost smashed to pieces from being flung into the bookshelves. "What the heck is a Mirror Pool?"

"I don't know everything about it. Pinkie just talked about it, dragged Sora, made a clone of herself, then made him try to create one of himself too." The unicorn leered at him, unable to trust him, despite being another version of Sora. "I know I should be considered suspicious, but I'm on your side. And I have no idea if I'm on a time limit or not after being pulled out of that water. I'm not really supposed to exist anyway...At least, outside of Sora."

"...Fine." Twilight backed away, putting away any of the books that fell when she tossed Roxas into the shelves back in their place with her magic. "But if you try anything, I'll fling you into the walls and ceiling like a ragdoll."

"Yeah. I know how powerful you can be when you get ticked off." The mare raised a brow in confusion. "I know everything Sora does. I am him, just his empty shell that also has his memories. Though, now they're a lot clearer than randomly showing up when they want to since I'm fully connected with Sora again."

"Oh...That...kinda makes sense...I think?" With the room cleaned up of any scattered books and the tension between the Nobody and unicorn settled, the library was pretty quiet for the building's standards. Twilight brought some tea for them as they sat on couches opposite each other, though Roxas didn't accept any, mostly because he has no idea how he was supposed to grab anything with hooves instead of hands. The two sat in silence, aside from Sora's breathing and stirring, finally getting his sleep after being knocked unconscious. "...So...Is it true what Sora told us about Nobodies? Are you really just a body without a heart?"

"Yeah," Roxas said. "But don't think we actually are living beings. We may express emotions, but it's mostly from the memories of our true selves giving us an idea of what that emotion is. We think we have hearts, but that's what we desire. And powerful Nobodies, like myself and those in Organization XIII, retain a form of who we used to be when they lost their hearts."

"...That's odd." Twilight looked at Sora, then back at Roxas. "Is there supposed to be slight differences when you appear? Aside from your physique and eyes, everything else about you is nothing like Sora. Even your voice is different." The Nobody nodded, agreeing with Twilight's theory. "And, if you're not like the Nobodies that aren't strong like you are, then you shouldn't think that you're heartless."

"We aren't supposed to exist," the pegasus stated. "Light and dark have an existence in the world, a part of the heart that lasts for all eternity. Nobodies are basically nothing, just empty shells thinking we exist, but we're just a piece of who we were. So it's best not to give Nobodies any pity or sympathy. It's who we are."

"...It's still pretty depressing. Why were you even a part of Organization XIII anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Because I can use the Keyblade." He held out his hooves and summoned the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades, Roxas a little surprised his hooves were able to grip something despite them being flat while Twilight stared in shock and awe as the Nobody called two Keyblades without shifting into Drive Forms like Sora. "Some of my memories in the Organization are a bit fuzzy, almost like I'm missing some pieces of them from the one year I was there. I was tasked to hunt down Heartless to take the hearts they release, to make Kingdom Hearts and give us the hearts we desired to have. The only friend I had there was Axel, always looking out for me, and he was part of the Organization much longer than I had.

"After each mission I was tasked, we would meet up at our usual hangout and eat Sea-Salt ice cream. And I'll tell you this: each place I went to to hunt Heartless, some of them were a pain to take down on my own." Roxas dismissed his Keyblades, leering down at his legs. "Though, I ran away after...something happened. I can't exactly remember what it was, but I was so angry. I ran back and decided to take out Organization XIII after being treated like a tool for nearly a year. But before I could make it back to the castle, that's when I met...Riku."

"Riku helped you?" Twilight asked.

"We actually fought. He won, caught me, threw me into an illusion of where I thought I lived in with the friends I thought were real, finally realized who I was, the memories of Sora that kept popping up, and having to fight against my best friend after thinking I was too far gone to be brought back to the Organization." Roxas rubbed his forehead, remembering how severe his migraine was with all his memories returning to him that day. "Worst case of an identity crisis I ever had. Then, I met Sora for the first time after beating Axel, trapped inside of a capsule where he had been sleeping for a whole year, waiting for me to bring the remaining pieces of his memory back together. Before he confronted Xemnas, I fought him to see if he was a far better other than I was...I lost, caught off guard when he was able to call back his Keyblade."

"You were surprised by that?" Twilight questioned. "You have two Keyblades! How did you get caught off guard by bringing them back to you if you dropped them!?"

"I didn't know I was able to do that," Roxas said in embarrassment. "I just thought summoning and dismissing them were the only things I could have done."

"And Sora said Nobodies were supposed to be smart," Twilight grumbled.

"Smarter in combat, not understanding what the heck the Keyblade can do," he corrected with a glare, taking offense to the unicorn's insult. Suddenly, they began hearing a commotion outside of the library, as if the whole town was rioting. "What's going on out there?"

"I'm not sure." Both ponies got up from their seats and checked on what was going on with Ponyville. As soon as they walked outside, everyone began complaining about something, trying to talk over the other to see if Twilight can solve their dilemmas. "Ok, everypony, quiet down! What is going on!?"

"Like hay we should be quiet!" Applejack exclaimed. "Our barn raisin' got ruined by a stampede of Pinkie Pies!"

"They ransacked my boutique!" Rarity added.

"And they ruined our critter picnic!" Fluttershy included, surprisingly as upset as the rest of the town.

"Wait, you're saying two Pinkie Pies made that much of a mess in the span of an hour?" The crowd went silent as everyone stared at Roxas, being a new face in the town and somehow knowing about the Pinkie Pie incident. "...What?"

"Ya'll know what's goin' on?" Applejack questioned, approaching the somewhat familiar looking pegasus. "And just who the hay are ya?"

"Uhh...I'm Roxas...a visitor who knows absolutely nothing over what's going on?" Roxas chuckled nervously, already being cast as suspicious with whatever crazy plot Pinkie had.

"Don't try and backpedal on me!" The farm mare approached the Nobody, backing him up into the library's trunk. "There weren't two Pinkies, there were dozens of them!"

"Dozens!?" the pegasus exclaimed in shock.

"Applejack, calm down," Twilight said, Pinkie suddenly appearing next to her and silently mimicking her words and movements. "We can figure this out, and nopony's going to blame anypony else."

"Uhh...Twilight?" Roxas pointed at the pink earth pony standing beside her, still mimicking her.

Soon, more Pinkie's began popping up around the crowd, all of them erratically chanting fun while doing everything random and out of the ordinary. The Nobody's jaw dropped at the amount of Pinkie Pies there were, definitely a lot more than just two: a clone and the original. Now there were at least three or four dozen Pinkies, and they all looked, sounded, and behaved identically.

"Oh my gosh...Roxas, in the library. Now." Twilight dragged the Nobody inside the treebrary, leaving the rest of Ponyville to suffer under the chaotic nature of the Pinkie clones running amok. "Roxas, you did say only two Pinkie Pies existed with that Mirror Pool thing you mentioned, right? Were you lying to me, or were you being honest?"

"I'm telling the truth!" Roxas defended. "I swear, there were only two before Sora pulled me out and knocked himself out! I don't know how there's more of them now!"

"Ok. Let's not panic too much! We have the library at our disposal! Let's go through books on legends and find out what we need to do to get rid of all these Pinkies!" Twilight began floating several different books off the shelves, all of them pertaining to legends of Equestria.

Roxas began looking around too, skimming through different books, though none of them seemed to have any information on the Mirror Pool. The only thing he knew was Pinkie Pie's knowledge from a story her grandmother told her as a filly: where to find it, and how to make the clones pop out. Groaning in frustration, both of them unable to find anything on the Mirror Pool, Roxas shoved a book back into one of the shelves, hearing a hollow thump as it hit the wall.

Curious, he moved the book aside and tapped on the wall with a hoof, knocking on a hollow section and a completely solid wall next to it. He pushed the hollow part forward, the fake wall lifting up as what lied inside was another book. Taking it out of the odd hiding spot left inside of a tree building of all places, Roxas brushed off the cobwebs that covered it from some years of spiders making it as a post for their webs and opened it up. He flipped through the pages and found a section on the Mirror Pool.

"I think I found it!" Roxas said, Twilight taking the book out of his hooves with her magic. "Did you know there was a secret compartment behind these shelves?"

"No. Spike and I haven't even noticed there was one. Must have been in placed a long time ago." The unicorn read through everything on the Mirror Pool, and the solution to get rid of the Pinkie clones was simple. "Ok, it has a spell in here that can zap the other Pinkies back to the pool, but...if I shoot the real Pinkie, then I'll end up sending her back by mistake." Twilight and Roxas looked at each other, worried about this simple method, and the fact that all the clones behaved like the real Pinkie: wild, random, and hyperactive. "...You do know which one's the real Pinkie, right?"

"I had no idea which was the real one when I came out of the real me," he said, both of them hearing Sora snoring, still asleep, even as the clones all chanting "Fun!" outside caused mayhem. "...How are we going to tell the real one from the fakes?"

As the two tried to think of an idea to discern the real Pinkie Pie from the Mirror Pool ones, a couple Pinkies had managed to sneak inside of the library without opening the door or windows. They both whispered "Fun" as they approached the sleeping pegasus on the couch, one of them spraying whipped cream on his hoof while the other had a feather. The clone tickled the teen's nose, his instincts forcing his hoof to smack whatever was bugging him, slapping the creamed hoof over his muzzle.

"Gah!" Sora shouted as he sat up on the couch, feeling wide awake after getting pranked. "What the heck!?"

"Fun!" One of the clones said as both of them bounced around and began making a mess of the library, more of them intruding and shocking Sora.

"W-What is happening?" he asked, Roxas and Twilight trying to force the clone Pinkie's out of the library. Sora saw his Nobody somehow out of his body, more than two Pinkie Pies running around like lunatics, and he was sleeping in the library, nowhere near the Mirror Pool. "...Am I dreaming still, or am I awake?"

"Fun!" A clone popped up next to Sora and slapped more whipped cream on his face, speeding off with the rest of the pink pack to search for more fun.

He looked over at Twilight and Roxas, highly confused, though feeling slightly refreshed from his "nap". "...I need answers...And a paper towel."

After Sora was given an explanation of what had happened while he was out cold, and cleaned his face off the whipped cream smacked on his face, the trio sought out the other mares to wrangle up the Pinkie clones. Each of them split up and used the Town Hall as the perfect location to hold the wild pink earth ponies to distinguish the plan Twilight came up with to tell which is the real Pinkie. Sora teamed up with Roxas, Twilight thankfully keeping the Nobody's actual identity secret from the others, not wanting their other friends to worry about him being dangerous. Or threaten him, even though he was able to defend himself. While on the lookout for more Pinkie's, Roxas explained how he was now physically here.

"Oh. Now I get it," Sora said. "Seems like the magic in the Mirror Pool must have mixed with my magic, and in sensing you, it pulled you out as my clone instead of another me."

"I guess. But that Mirror Pool thing is dangerous," Roxas said. "Why did Pinkie make so many clones of herself when all she needed was just two?"

"Did you see her go back and clone herself again?" Sora asked.

"I was busy carrying your unconscious body after she and Pinkie Number 2 ran off, Twilight attacked me when I told her I was your Nobody, we talked about myself and gave her a better understanding of what kind of Nobody I was, and then we heard the town freaking out about all these Pinkies running around." The Nobody leered at Sora, blaming him for Pinkie's idea of being in two places at once. "You know, you could have stopped her from making another her."

"I was tired and wasn't thinking straight! Don't blame me!" Sora exclaimed.

"I unfortunately am you, so I'm blaming you and me." As the duo made their way to one of the restaurants in town, they spotted another Pinkie Pie sitting at the table, though she didn't behave like the others. She looked miserable, drawing sad faces in the dirt with her hoof with her head laying sadly on the table. "There's another one. This one should be easier to drag off without her slipping out of our hands...hooves. Urgh, whatever we have!"

"Wait a second, Roxas." Sora stopped his Nobody before they nabbed the sad Pinkie. "Isn't it weird that the other Pinkies kept bouncing around and shouted 'fun' over and over, acting like kids on a sugar high, while this one's depressed and sitting there doing nothing?"

Roxas was about to make an excuse, but he did find it strange. "...Actually, yeah. That is a bit weird." The pegasi approached the sad Pinkie, the mare looking up at them as she finished drawing another sad face. "Pinkie?"

"Hi, Roxas. Hi, Sora." Pinkie sighed sadly as she made the frown on her latest face bigger and more depressing.

"This has to be the real Pinkie if she's not acting like the others," Sora said.

"Maybe. I don't even know myself," Pinkie said. "If I said I was the real Pinkie, no one would believe me. If only I didn't make clones of myself, and they made clones of their clone selves, and the clones of the clones made more clones of themselves to clone and cause so much trouble." She slammed her head down on the table hard, making Sora and Roxas wince, feeling their skulls hurt just from watching. "Stupid Mirror Pool. I made too many Pinkies, and I ended up making Sora make another him, but instead of another Sora, I made his Nobody a real pony."

"You sure that's the real one?" Roxas whispered to Sora. "What if these clones are actually smart and faking it?"

Sora nudged the Nobody hard in the side, knowing Pinkie well enough to tell if she's really upset about something. "Well, Pinkie, Twilight has an idea that can prove you might be the real one. Let's head down to Town Hall and take a little test."

"Ok." The pink earth pony slumped out of her seat and sadly followed Sora and Roxas down to Town Hall.

On the way to the center of the town, there didn't seem to be any other Pinkies left wreaking havoc in Ponyville. The others must have caught the rest of the few dozen duplicates that were made. As soon as they walked in, Twilight was about to address to the Pinkies all sitting in front of a stage, surprisingly sitting still for once.

"Wait, hold on Twilight! We got one more!" The sad Pinkie walked past the pegasi stallions and sat down with the rest of the other Pinkies.

"Ok. That must be all of them," Twilight said to herself. "Now, I'm sure all of you Pinkies are wondering what you're all doing here."

"For fun!?" one of them said, the others all hoping for the same thing.

"Nope! The opposite, actually! All of you are going to be taking a little test!" The Pinkies all groaned, immediately disliking what they were going to be doing. "It's really simple, and the one who passes gets to stay! Your test will be..." Using her magic, Twilight pulled the curtains back, revealing a plastered wall with wet paint dripping to the floor. "Watching paint dry!" They all gasped in horror while the rest of the Mane Six, Sora, and Roxas facehooved. "If any of you get distracted and look away from the wall, you fail."

"Watching paint dry?" Roxas grumbled. "That's the best she could come up with?"

"Well, if you know Pinkie Pie, it won't be easy staying patient." Sora looked out in the crowd, spotting the sad Pinkie they brought in looking determined. "But if the real Pinkie is desperate to pass and stay with her friends, she'll even watch grass grow if she got in a fight with a friend and said hurtful things to them."

"Your test begins...NOW!" As Twilight began the boring test, all the Pinkies leaned forward and stared at the wall of drying paint.

It had already been a few minutes, and the test was already wearing its toll on everyone else. None of the Pinkies had looked away from the wall, even though some of them fidgeted in place as they tried not to fail. Thankfully, something happened, as one of the opened windows showed a red robin perching on a branch outside, tweeting and catching the eye of one of the Pinkies.

"Ooh! Look at the birdie!" Twilight immediately fired a beam of magic at the distracted clone, the spell causing her to inflate like a balloon and be sent back to the Mirror Pool.

"One down, and too many to go," Roxas said.

"You're as optimistic as Riku," Sora said sarcastically. "You sure you're my Nobody?"

"Shut up. I'm just glad he's not here at the moment." The Nobody Keyblade wielder sighed and sulked. "And her as well."

Sora smirked, knowing exactly who he was talking about. Since they were the same person, so was Kairi and her Nobody, Naminé. They continued watching the boring test, the Pinkies all slowly dwindling down in numbers as they kept getting distracted by something: one of them getting bored and doing something fun, others ending up watching the one having fun or pointing something out, some of them doing something weird or disturbing, like blowing into their hoof and making small, stubby fingers on the other, or rearranging their face to look almost realistic, cartoonish equine head. Twilight fired shot after shot of the returning spell, sending distracted Pinkies back to the magical water from whence they came.

Eventually, it all came down to two Pinkie Pies, both of them still sitting perfectly still as they continued staring at the paint drying. There were no other distractions outside to get them, none of them doing anything to stave off the growing boredom in them, just having their eyes glued to the wall and doing absolutely nothing. It's already been an hour since the test began, but everyone else is getting impatient, unable to wait any longer.

"Ok. These two are really good. Time to pull out...the secret weapon." Sora summoned his Keyblade and cast a Balloon spell, nudging the dangerous balloon forward into the sky. "Hey look! Free balloon! First one to touch it gets an unlimited supply of fun!"

It took a moment for something to happen, one of the Pinkies sweating bullets and shaking, nearly ready to explode, while the other remained stoic and serious. The one that cracked squealed and leapt up at the balloon, sending her crashing back down as she touched it and shot by Twilight, sending the doppelganger back to the Mirror Pool.

"Thank goodness!" Rainbow said. "I couldn't take this boring waiting any longer."

The real Pinkie didn't notice she won, still staring at the wall like a statue. None of them were sure if she even blinked when the test began. Twilight waved a hoof in front of the pink pony's face, but she still didn't move.

"Pinkie, you can look away now," she said.

Pinkie finally blinked and looked at everyone. "I passed?"

"Well, you were the only one who kept staring at the wall," Roxas pointed out.

"But I had to!" the pink mare exclaimed. "I couldn't leave my friends. I had no choice but to keep staring for the sake of all of you guys!...And, sometimes, I have to choose which of you to hang out with for anything fun to do together."

"And you learned not to make clones of yourself from a mysterious pond of magical water and cause more chaos than Discord had, right?" Sora asked, his eyes flicking over to Roxas, giving her a subtle hint to Pinkie after his different cloning incident earlier.

"...Heheh. Yeah. Learned my lesson. No more copies of me anymore." Pinkie let out a nervous laugh, vowing never to use the Mirror Pool again.

Walking through the Everfree Forest, Sora, Roxas, Twilight, and Pinkie headed to where the Mirror Pool was hidden, ready to close it up so no one else can stumble upon it. The others didn't come along as they didn't need to know much more about Roxas than the fact he was another "friend" of Sora's, only traveling around the worlds on his own without the help of anyone else. After carefully going through the tunnel system leading to the magical pond, Twilight stared at the water's reflective surface, making sure not to touch the water or say the enchantment that creates a clone.

"This definitely has some magic we don't want anypony else to stumble upon," the unicorn stated. "The Everfree Forest sure has a lot of dangerous and enchanted creatures or objects. It's a mystery how anypony's crazy enough to find some of them without thinking of the consequences."

"I'm sorry!" Pinkie apologized. "I just didn't want to have fun with all my friends, and I got carried away! And then I made Sora try to make a clone of himself because he looked really tired and couldn't fight Heartless if he randomly fell asleep, and that's how Roxas appeared when the Mirror Pool shined brightly and blinded us."

"And Sora actually went along with it after you made your one copy?" Twilight asked as she leered at Sora.

"I was tired and loopy from lack of sleep!" he defended. "Excuse me if my train of thought derailed and my brain was too slow to tell me 'Bad idea! Don't do it, you idiot!' No one can think straight when they're tired, sleep deprived, or overly stressed. You know how that feels when you freak out over something as small as a test, Twilight."

The unicorn growled, shoving Sora's jacket hood over his head and slamming him down to the ground. "You're still a bit ornery from your lack of sleep the past week, and I'll have you know my stress is eustress, not distress. That stress keeps me focused on my studies, which is how I got perfect scores on all my tests."

"Hey, go easy on him," Roxas said to Twilight. "He's still a mess about what happened with Sombra."

"H-How do you even know-?" The Nobody pointed his hoof at Sora, then back to himself, interrupting Twilight's question. "...Oh. Right. You know what he knows...He still feels bad about being unable to save Sombra, huh?"

"He thinks he failed to keep a promise to Luna to save him, even though he knew it was impossible to keep. I know you think I should be feeling as bad as he is right now, but I surprisingly don't." Roxas shrugged his shoulders as the unicorn gave him an odd look. "What's important was saving the Crystal Empire, and it's been saved. He'll get over it at some point, but for his sake, he'd better sleep, otherwise he'll do something even more crazy. Like Pinkie Pie crazy."

"Hey!" Pinkie shouted. "I'm not that crazy!"

"You wrote math equations to explain how you figured out my name is Sora's with an 'X' all jumbled up! That makes no sense!" Pinkie just stuck her tongue out at the Nobody, though Roxas didn't stoop to her childish level as Sora sat up, moving his hood off his head.

"Wait, is your name really Sora's, just rearranged?" Twilight asked. Roxas sighed, dragging his hoof in the dirt, separating the letters of his name and Sora's, showing the unicorn the simpler version that was easy to understand. "Oh. I never even realized that. That's...kind of clever. Just like Sora, but with a differently arranged name and personality, giving you your own type of identity."

"Kind of, but I'm still a Nobody, something that exists as nothing. As fun as it was to be in my own body again, I'm not sure if I should be out any longer." Sora approached Twilight and Roxas, nodding his head in agreement. "I'm not sure if I might steal his memories again from being outside of him."

"Ok. Hopefully the same spell used to fling the Pinkie duplicates back works on you." Twilight began to charge the spell, but not before Pinkie gave Roxas a quick, death grip of a hug. "It was nice meeting you, Roxas, even if it was only for a day."

"I'm not exactly going to be gone forever," Roxas said. "I'm going to be inside this clown for the rest of his life."

"Hey, you're me, so you're also that same clown you called me!" Sora said as he nudged his Nobody, he and Pinkie laughing at the irony. With the spell ready to be cast, Twilight fired it at Roxas, but instead of making him inflate like a balloon and fly off into the Mirror Pool, his body began to glow and slowly disappear. As soon as he faded away, the light shone on Sora, quickly disappearing as it appeared. The teen shuddered, feeling that same sensation just as weird as the first time back in The World That Never Was. "That's the second time that's happened, and I still feel like I might get a split personality with Roxas taking over my life at any random moment."

"That would be funny if that happened," Pinkie said. "Maybe we can bring Roxas back again one day and I'll throw him a party!"

"We are not using this Mirror Pool again," Twilight chided

"Awww..."Sora, Twilight, and Pinkie exited the cavern and made sure to cover the only entrance to the magical pond of cloning duplicates with a giant rock, looking almost similar to the large boulder Rarity had named Tom when she was corrupted by Discord's magic.

No longer needing to worry about others accidentally stumbling onto the Mirror Pool if anyone was insane enough to wander into the Everfree Forest on their own, the trio headed back to Ponyville. They went their separate ways back to their homes, everyone exhausted from the madness that was the storm of Pinkie Pies that raided the town. Sora made it to Sweet Apple Acres, still very tired, and this time willing to go to bed as the sun was setting on the horizon. He didn't bother eating any dinner with the rest of the Apples, needing some more rest, and his bed in the guest room was calling his name. As soon as he flopped down on the bed, he immediately fell asleep.

While he slept, he didn't notice Apple Bloom sneak into his room, carrying some whipped cream on her back and a feather in her mouth. "Ah told ya Ah'd get back at ya for sickin' that strange blue dog of yours, even though Ah have no idea where ya hide him from us. Maybe Ah'll get a cutie mark for prankin', too."

Being as quiet as possible, the vengeful filly sprayed some of the delicious creamy topper on Sora's hoof, being careful not to wake him. With a good, big thick amount of it resting in his hoof, Apple Bloom tip-hooved up to the pegasus's head, and with the feather held in her teeth, began to tickle his nose. She was ready to get her sweet revenge, but it backfired as his hoof lightly smacked her snout, making her yelp as he rubbed the whipped cream all over her face.

"Nice try," Sora said, opening an eye. He brought his hoof to his lips, licking off the small bit of whipped cream smeared on it. "I got hit with that prank earlier today. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

"Darn it! Ah will get back at ya, Sora," Apple Bloom warned.

"Keep dreaming, kiddo." The filly just leered at him, her face coated white from her failed prank. "Looks like you need a little cleanup. I wonder where Stitch is." Apple Bloom winced, slowly backing away. Sora pulled out Stitch's summon charm, calling him forth as it glowed brightly. From underneath the bed, Stitch poked his head out, staring at the whipped cream masked earth pony filly with his black eyes. "Stitch, why don't you help clean Apple Bloom up? I bet she tastes delicious."

"Those pendant thingies work? So that's where he came from." Her surprised awe soon turned to horror, hearing Stitch lick his lips and began drooling. "And ya'll can call him whenever ya want!"

"Yummy whipped cream!" Stitch said and began crawling toward Apple Bloom.

"AHHH! Not again!" Apple Bloom ran for her life as the blue alien gave chase. "Applejack, help! Sora's dog is gonna eat me!"

As the filly ran down the hall to flee from Stitch, Applejack came up a moment later and appeared at Sora's doorway. "What in tarnation is mah sister goin' on about? When did ya get a pet, Sora?"

"Let's just say he's sort of like a pet." The pegasus held up Stitch's summon pendant, glowing a little as it was currently being used. "You know I use a different kind of magic, and that includes summoning some very helpful friends when I need them, or if I just want to hang out with them. Apple Bloom tried to prank me by making me smack my face with whipped cream she put in my hoof while I was sleeping, but I didn't fall for it. So, Stitch is helping clean up the backfired prank, and she's getting her just desserts."

Apple Bloom squealed, rolling out of her room and into the hallway, Stitch clutched onto her tightly as he licked every single inch of whipped cream all over her face. Applejack stared at the odd blue "canine" as it slobbered all over her sister, drenching the filly in his saliva. After she was all "clean", Stitch skittered off the dazed filly and approached Applejack.

"Hi," Stitch greeted, then crawled over to Sora.

"Uhh...What kinda dog is he supposed to be?" she asked. "Ain't no breed of canine Ah know of."

"He's a special breed," Sora said. "He's kind of...out of this world, if you know what I mean."

Applejack had no clue if what Sora meant was that Stitch was some kind of alien or his kind was actually from his own world. The blue "dog" grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed a big dollop of it on his tongue. As he ate it, some of it got smeared on his lips, giggling a little as he pretended to act like a rabid dog, growling and snarling as he skittered about like a wild animal.

"...He ain't gonna break stuff, is he?" Applejack asked.

"He's well behaved. The only thing he'll want to break are Heartless." Stitch crawled out into the hallway and began chasing Apple Bloom again, Sora chuckling as he heard her scream and flee again. "My summons have a sort of time limit, so he'll disappear in a little while. Besides, he's fluffy. Who doesn't like fluffy?"

"I like fluffy!" Stitch said, surprising Applejack as she saw him somehow clinging to the walls.

"Applejack, save me! He's crazy! Sic Winona on him!" Winona heard her name, yipping excitedly as she ran up the stairs.

Instead of helping, however, she noticed Stitch, both collie and alien experiment staring at each other in silence. Stitch walked up to Apple Bloom and sprayed some whipped cream on the filly's muzzle, where Winona walked up to her and licked it off, making her groan in annoyance.

"Guess they became friends." Sora yawned, wanting to get back to catching up on his missed days of sleeping. "Now, if you all don't mind, I need some sleep. Finally tired enough to do so."

"Eyup. Y'all really need it." Applejack looked down at Apple Bloom, scrunching her nose at the disturbing stench that came from Stitch's saliva. She took the spray can of whipped cream out of Stitch's claws before he eats it all. "And somepony's gonna need a bath. A good, long one, too."

The young Apple grumbled and marched off to the bathroom to clean herself of the disgusting alien slobber. Again. Applejack closed the door to Sora's room so he can sleep, the stallion out like a light as soon as the door closed. He really needed a wild and crazy day to forget about the worst of days a week ago, and boy, did they ever get the craziest of them all.


	49. Bad Seed

Sora was up bright and early after finally getting a good night's sleep, feeling fully refreshed after a whole week of tossing and turning and small bout of insomnia. As he headed down the hall, a towel hanging off his wet mane, he spotted Applejack standing outside of Apple Bloom's room, the filly running around her room, trying on a random assortment of outfits from her closet.

"Oh! What am I gonna wear!?" Apple Bloom panicked as she tripped over some discarded clothes, making Sora wonder how a farm filly like her could have so many different outfits when her family works in a dirty environment.

"Apple Bloom, your cousin ain't gonna care about what ya wear," Applejack said, sounding annoyed. "We're gonna be late to the train station to pick her up! And with ya frettin' about clothes, Ah can't afford to skimp out on all my chores today!"

"But Applejack, this is the first time Ah'm gonna be meetin' a cousin from Manehatten, and Ah need to make a first impression!" Apple Bloom began putting on swimming gear as Applejack sighed.

"You got relatives coming over?" Sora asked.

"Just our cousin, Babs Seed," Applejack said. "The Apple Family Reunion's comin' up again, but Babs is just comin' over to stay for a while. And seein' how late it is now, Ah need to get started on mah chores."

"I can pick her up for you. I don't think I have anything aside from my own chores, which I can do in record time," the pegasus gloated.

"Thanks, Sora." The two looked back at Apple Bloom, now wearing something that made her look like a rich diva. "Come on, Apple Bloom, Ah'm sure you two are gonna get along great. You two have somethin' ya got in common."

"And what's that aside from bein' Apples?" the filly asked.

"She doesn't have her cutie mark." Apple Bloom gasped and looked back at her older sister.

"What!? Why didn't ya tell me about this sooner!?" The filly scrambled out of her latest outfit and tried to squeeze through Sora's and Applejack's legs. "This changes everythin'! Ah gotta get Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo! Ah'll meet ya at the station, Sora!"

Apple Bloom ran out and went to fetch her friends, leaving behind a room cluttered with clothes and accessories. "Ya know you're cousin's supposed to sleep in here!"

"Well, I better catch up with her before she gets too excited and bounces on the train tracks to see her cousin. Who should I be on the lookout for?" Sora asked.

"Babs is around Apple Bloom's age," she described. "Her coats a slightly dark brown and her mane's a sort of dark red-pink color."

"Got it. We'll be right back with the visiting Apple, and two extra fillies." Sora discarded the towel on his head in his room and hurried after Apple Bloom, leaving Applejack to clean up the mess the young Apple left behind in her presentational panic.

Once the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders were gathered and told of another blank flank filly related to Apple Bloom that would be coming to stay for a while, the excited fillies, followed by Sora, waited impatiently at the train station. The teen just watched them while waiting for the train from Manehatten to arrive as they talked about all the excited things they planned.

"You really think you're cousin's gonna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom!?" Scootaloo asked.

"Of course she will! She doesn't have a cutie mark like either of us!" Apple Bloom fidgeted excitedly, looking down both sides of the railroad tracks for the train to arrive.

"I'm so excited I could burst!" Sweetie exclaimed, her horn sparking a green aura a little before it faded away.

The fillies didn't have to wait much longer as the train finally arrived. The passengers all filed out or waited for their next stop, Apple Bloom bouncing around and trying to figure out who of the many riders were her cousin.

"Is that her!? No wait, that's a stallion." Sora rolled his eyes as he dragged the excited filly back by her tail.

"Apple Bloom, you don't even know what she looks like," he said.

As some of the passengers filed out, Babs Seed made herself known as she walked out of one of the cars, carrying a small suitcase in her mouth. She looked just as Applejack described her: a brown coat a bit darker than his, dark red-pinkish mane and tail, her bangs hanging over her right eye, and just like her cousin, she didn't have a cutie mark. Before Sora could call the Apple relative over, the Crusaders rushed over to Babs and crowded her.

"Hi, Babs!" Apple Bloom greeted as they got too close in the filly's personal space. "Ah'm your cousin, Apple Bloom! And this is Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, and we are gonna have the bestest week ever with you here!"

Sora grabbed the Crusaders' tails and hoisted them up into the air, hanging them upside down in his hooves. "Girls, for goodness sake. Give her some room to breathe. She's had a long ride over, and swarming her isn't going to help." He placed them down, away from Babs, leaving the three fillies standing on their heads as he looked back at the Apple relative. "Your cousin's a little bit too excited to see you."

"Uhh, who are you?" she asked, her accent sounding like someone raised in the big city more than a country one.

"I'm Sora. I help your cousins here in Ponyville with their farm, and Applejack asked me to pick you up for her while she's busy with her chores." Babs gasped as he introduced himself.

"Wait. You mean THE Sora!?" she asked. "The same stallion that saved Equestria several times in the past year!?"

"Hmm...maybe." Sora scuffed off his jacket and messed around with his hair a little, the filly obviously another one of his fans. "Did my hair or clothes not give it away?"

"I didn't even notice!" The pegasus fell over and groaned in exasperation, the Crusaders giggling at him as they flipped right side up. "You stop all these strange monsters that appeared in Equestria, and just recently in the news, you saved the long lost Crystal Empire from an evil unicorn!"

"...Right...Let's not mention that...ever." The fillies didn't notice Sora's sudden shift in attitude as Babs reminded him of the Crystal Empire, no one but those involved during Sombra's return knowing the tragic loss of the innocent stallion that was forced to be evil. He shook those thoughts out of his head and picked up Babs's suitcase. "Anyway, let's get you settled in."

"And you're in luck, since the Summer Harvest Parade's going on!" Sweetie Belle said. "You'll get to ride in a float!"

"And we've got a special surprise for ya!" Apple Bloom added as the Crusaders blindfolded Babs Seed, leading her after Sora as they headed down to Sweet Apple Acres.

As soon as they reached the orchard, the Crusaders dragged Babs down to where their clubhouse was, probably to initiate her into their cutie mark crusading club and add another member. He was a little surprised they decided to finally find other ponies to increase their numbers since there were a few other ponies at their school who didn't have their cutie marks, like Dinky. Sora just shrugged off whatever they had planned, though he hoped it wouldn't involve anything dangerous. He entered the farmhouse and dropped Babs's luggage in Apple Bloom's room, now cleaned up after Applejack did the cleaning for her.

Sora got to work on some of his chores, most of them cleaning up around the farm, especially in the barn, pigpen, and chicken coop. With the Summer Harvest Parade coming up, the Crusaders had made their own float for the parade, which ironically was a giant pumpkin and not an apple. It was pretty impressive, considering those three fillies made this on their own, and it looked mobile with all the hard work they put into it. If there was a reward for the best float, this would definitely win first place.

After cleaning up the scattered tools the fillies had used to craft their giant pumpkin float, the teen headed out to clean up the muddy pigs, though why they always needed cleaning when they would just get filthy again within seconds was a questionable chore. While he was busy cleaning the dirty swines, he didn't notice the Crusaders leading Babs into the barn, or Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon trespassing on the orchard and approaching the barn. Several minutes of cleaning later, he got the last of the pigs squeaky clean, spraying himself of any excess mud that got on him.

"Ok. Clean piggies that are gonna get dirty anyway, check." As he predicted, they pigs all rolled around in their pen, getting filthy again. "...Well, at least I did it. Now, on to the-" Suddenly, the pigs all began squealing, though not out of the enjoyment of getting muddy. He looked over to them, all of them looking frightened as they were trying to warn him about something. "What's gotten you so riled-?"

He heard a heavy thump come from the direction of the barn and turned around. Somehow, the pumpkin float the Crusaders had made came rolling down, the front wheel somehow broken off and came down toward him and the pen. Sora quickly flew into it, though a bit too hard, smashing the giant fake pumpkin to pieces. He winced, the float just as sensitive as the real thing, having destroyed the fillies' hard work with the help of the heavy bounces it took as it rolled down toward them.

He was going to have to make it up to them and build them a new float, though how its front wheel got broken baffled him. It was well made, and the wheels were tightly placed on the pumpkin, yet something caused it to roll out of the barn. Sora flew over to the barn doors, but stopped before he walked through as he heard the fillies inside, along with a few others along with Babs.

"Looks like your pumpkin's been squashed!" Babs said, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing at the Manehatten filly's insult.

"Ah'm gonna tell Applejack on ya!" Apple Bloom said.

"Oh really? You gonna be a snitch, you little baby!?" Babs threatened, shocking the teen as he heard the Apples' little cousin act this way, nothing like the filly who was nervous when she first arrived.

"Come on, Babs. You should be hanging out with the cool ponies, not these blank flank babies!" Sora quickly flew up on the roof as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon lead Babs Seed out of the barn. "Let's show you around to our favorite hangouts."

"Sounds better than hanging out with the Cutie Mark Crybabies," Babs said, though instinctively flicking her short tail over one side of her flanks when Diamond said her insulting catchphrase.

"What...just happened?" Sora peeked through one of the windows, finding Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo as confused as he was, and also hurt emotionally.

"I think Babs just turned to the dark side," Scootaloo said.

"We have to tell Applejack, or Sora," Sweetie said.

"We can't! We're snitches!" Apple Bloom protested.

"And we're definitely not babies!" Scootaloo pouted.

"Then why do I feel like crying?" Sweetie asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

Sora looked out toward Ponyville where Babs walked off with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "Is Babs some kind of bully back in Manehatten?" he asked himself. "I hope not. She was really excited to see me and really shy when she came down here by herself...Maybe when Diamond Tiara showed up and began insulting them, she joined them to avoid being picked on?" He watched the Crusaders sadly leave the barn and head down to their clubhouse. "I hope I'm right, otherwise I'll have to tell Applejack myself."

He flew over the orchard and hid in one of the trees near the CMC clubhouse. He heard them through their window as he observed them while also figuring out what happened to their float.

"Ah can't believe Babs ruined our pumpkin float!" Sora winced as the culprit was indeed Babs, only making the Apple relative's credibility worse from his first impressions of her. "Ah'm related to a bully!"

"This stinks," Scootaloo said. "And I'll bet you if we try to rebuild our float, she'll just wreck it again."

"We need to tell somepony. Sora will listen to us." Sora nodded with Sweetie Belle's plan, even when he had also witnessed it and stopped the pumpkin float from rolling onto the pigs.

"NO!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shouted, making the teen droop his head.

"We're not going to be a bunch of tattle-tales," Apple Bloom said. "Besides, Babs is only going to be here for a week, until the Summer Harvest Parade's over. All we gotta do is just avoid her until she goes back home."

Sora slapped his forehead at the ridiculous idea, finding that more worse than just telling an adult or a responsible older figure someone's picking on them. "You girls love to make things difficult, and either cause havoc to yourselves or others."

The teen heard music as a song was coming on, the Crusaders sneaking out of their clubhouse with Sora following them from a distance.

 _[Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo]_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

They made their way to Sugarcube Corner and got themselves milkshakes as they sat at a table. Sora snuck around without being seen by them, hiding a couple tables away as he held a newspaper in front of him in case they spotted him, bouncing his head along with them at the upbeat tune.

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _First we thought that Babs was so really, really sweet_  
 _A new friend to have, and it seemed like such a treat_

The door to the bakery slammed open, Babs appearing on the other side with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon behind her. She approached the Crusaders, spun their table around and sent them flying out of Sugarcube Corner, the three bullies stealing their milkshakes.

 _[Scootaloo]_  
 _But then, we found the truth; she's just a bully from the east_  
 _She went from Babs, yeah, to a bully and a beast_

Sora still couldn't believe Silver Spoon would still follow Diamond Tiara, even after reading her letter to Santa about her reasons why she follows her. And with Babs being the one starting to pick on the fillies, it only made their bullying worse.

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead_

 _[Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo]_  
 _Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do?_  
 _Got a bully on our tail_  
 _Gotta hide, we gotta bail_  
 _Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you_  
 _Gotta run, we gotta flee_  
 _Gotta hurry, don't you see?_  
 _Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad seed_

Sora followed along, watching as Babs constantly bullied them while Diamond and Silver watched. As they headed off toward the cinema, giving the bullies the slip, the teen hated watching this. As much as he wanted to help them and stop this, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had to learn to tell an adult about their bullying problems and not resort to going down the same route, or keep ignoring it if they don't stop.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

As the Crusaders snuck into one of the theaters, after paying for a ticket, of course, Sora hid far in the back in the shadows as the fillies shifted from row to row, being cautious of Babs if she found them.

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right_  
 _But the Cutie Mark Crusaders, we aren't looking for a fight_

 _[Scootaloo]_  
 _Oh, she'll go home soon, and then we'll have some peace again_  
 _But for now, we're staying out of her way 'til then_

Babs had popped up from the front row as the Crusaders were too focused on what was being played, even eluding Sora's sight as he didn't even notice her sneak in after them. She began hassling them again, forcing them to flee, the bully hot on their tails as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon continued to watch and laugh at their misfortune.

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead_

 _[Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo]_  
 _Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do?_  
 _Got a bully on our tail_  
 _Gotta hide, we gotta bail_  
 _Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you_  
 _Gotta run, we gotta flee_  
 _Gotta hurry, don't you see?_

Everywhere the Crusaders went, Babs was really a step ahead of them: picking on them, throwing fruits at them, popping up and scaring them, anything physical that Diamond Tiara hasn't done to them with Sora's knowledge on her bullying the cutie markless fillies. The only thing they did was ignore her or run away, which is only making things worse, making him pull his hair out as he forced himself to stay out of it until they finally decide to tell someone, especially Applejack.

 _Why so mean? Why so crude?_  
 _Why so angry? Why so rude?_  
 _Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends?_  
 _Isn't it sad? Is this how it all ends?_

Unable to have any fun without Babs getting in their way and making their day miserable, the Crusaders ran back to Sweet Apple Acres, but the Manehatten filly continued to harrass them.

 _Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad-_  
 _Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad-_  
 _Babs Seed, Babs Seed-_

 _[Scootaloo]_  
 _She's just a bad, bad seed_

As they reached for sanctuary in the barn, Babs had tossed a banana peel at them, all three fillies slipping on that one peel and crashing inside. Babs, Diamond, and Silver all hoofbumped and headed back into town. Sora hid above a cloud as he had watched, the Crusaders' whole day going from great to horrible in such a short amount of time.

"This is just crazy," he said to himself. "I can't take it anymore. I need to tell Applejack."

Sora flew down and headed into the farmhouse, where dinner was being prepared in the kitchen. Walking inside, he found Applejack cooking, the table already set for the family. Winona alerted the farm mare as she heard him walk in, yipping excitedly.

"There ya are, Sora," Applejack said. "Where in Equestria have ya been? Ya skimped out on cleanin' the pigs or the chicken coop."

"First of all, I did clean the pigs," Sora corrected. "Blame them for wanting to get dirty again. It was the chicken coop I forgot to clean, boss. Second...the reason why I neglected to do that simpler chore is because...I was spying on the fillies."

"...Spyin'? Whatever for?" Applejack asked.

"Well...it's mostly because of...Babs Seed." The Keyblade wielder sighed, having no choice but to be the Crusader's saving grace, as much as they should have been the ones to tell Applejack about the bullying cousin. "Earlier today, after I finished cleaning the pigs, which I did do, their pumpkin float rolled out of the barn and nearly crashed into the pigpen. I stopped it...and broke it by accident, so I headed over to the barn to tell them the bad news. That's when I overheard Babs make some sort of harsh fruit pun and was the one responsible for making the float roll out. To make it worse, she's been hanging out with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and all day in Ponyville, I watched Babs picking on Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, and...to my shock, she was the one starting it all, not Diamond Tiara."

The kitchen was silent, even Winona had stopped yipping. Applejack stared at Sora, unsure if she should believe him or if this was supposed to be some kind of joke. Since Babs was family to her, he expected Applejack to yell at him making a ridiculous claim, but he was being honest, and she was the Element of Honesty.

"...Babs is the one pickin' on Apple Bloom and her friends?" she asked in confusion. "...That don't sound right at all."

"I saw everything that happened," Sora said. "I swear I'm not lying."

"So then why didn't ya try and stop them?" she asked.

"Well, I think it's better for them to actually tell someone else about their problems instead of holding back their torment until it gets worse and worse." Applejack raised a brow with a blank look. "Hey, my Anti Form was something I actually did need to keep a secret so I wouldn't hurt others! That's different!"

"Did ya tell Riku about that whole incident yet?" Sora was about to retort, but his pause said otherwise. He had no idea how Riku would react, but seeing as they've experienced darkness in two separate ways, he may understand. He sighed sadly, staring at the floorboards, knowing sooner or later he'll have know. Seeing the distressed look on the pegasus's face, Applejack decided to change the topic back to her cousin, even though she couldn't believe Babs Seed was a bully. "Anyway, Ah don't think Babs has a bad bone in her."

"She threatened them if any of them tattled on her, which Sweetie Belle seems to be the only one on board with that idea, she threw fruit at them, stole their milkshakes, kept scaring them, anything that would hurt them physically or emotionally." Applejack shook her head, still unable to believe him, even though she knew he was telling the truth.

"Babs wouldn't even hurt a fly," she said, defending her cousin. "When Ah got word from our relatives in Manehatten about her, her folks thought it would be helpful for Babs to get out of Manehatten and take a breather from the big city. She's also bein' picked on at her school, and Ah thought it was a good idea for her to hang out with Apple Bloom since they both have a lot in common."

"...Babs has been bullied too?" Sora groaned, dragging a hoof over his face as his suspicions on Babs's behavior after Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon showed up were true. "Oh gosh...No wonder she's acting like that. She was so shy when she arrived, and when she found out who I was, she was really excited. And she's bullying the Crusaders to avoid getting hurt like back home."

"Ah've had first hoof experience bein' in the city, and it's a whole lot worse bein' around ponies there than here." Applejack checked on the food, all ready to be served as she turned off the stove and oven. "Ah'll have a talk with her, and maybe this will blow over. Babs will apologize and they'll get along like family."

Sora sat down to wait for the rest of the Apple family to come in for dinner, patting Winona's head, the collie sensing his uncertainty as she nuzzled her face against his side. "I hope it does..."

The next day, it was back to working on the farm as usual. Last night, Babs was given a talking to by Applejack, though she tried to deny she did anything wrong. The farm mare was skeptical, but she warned the filly nonetheless. As noon came around, Sora was busy working on the section of the orchard several yards, tending to the trees and bucking the bushels that were ripe enough for the picking. He was about to kick another tree, only to stumble when he heard an ear piercing shriek come from the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse.

Fearing there might be Heartless around, Sora dashed off to the tree house with his Keyblade ready. As soon as he arrived in the small clearing, he saw Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle run off, the latter bawling her eyes out while the others ran after her. In their clubhouse was Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Babs Seed, all three fillies laughing at them as they took over their clubhouse. It turned out Applejack's warning didn't reach Babs as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon did their hoofshake, Babs joining them as she hid her flanks with her tail.

"Alright, that does it," Sora muttered. "That's all I can stands, and I can't stands no more!" He stomped his way over to the tree house, the head bully and her lackeys ignorant of his arrival. He made his presence known by leaping up onto the railing, surprising them. "Hello, girls."

"Oh great," Diamond groaned. "It's the spiky idiot again."

"You are looking for another lump of coal for Christmas in another few months if you keep up that attitude, Diamond Tiara." The tiara wearing filly just stuck his tongue out at him, behaving like the spoiled brat she'll always be. "I believe you and your friend are trespassing on Sweet Apple Acres ground, and stealing property from one Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"No we're not," she said. "Babs let us in, cause she's cooler than dorks like you."

He looked over at the Manehatten filly, noticing her trembling in his presence. Either Applejack must have told her Sora had seen her harass her cousin and her friends, or she knew she was in trouble and what she did was wrong.

"At least we 'dorks' know the difference between being nice and being complete jerks. Leave. Now." He pointed his hoof out to the town, disliking the haughty scoff the pink bully made.

"Whatever. This tree house is stupid like those blank flanks." Sora suppressed a growl and the urge to trap the rude brat in a Magnet spell while letting her float around flailing her hooves while he set up a booth for foals to throw rotten tomatoes at her for a bit.

"Am-scray." Diamond stepped down the ramp in a huff with Silver Spoon following after her. At least Sora was able to tolerate Silver, only following Diamond Tiara because the two were best friends and didn't want to lose the only friend who really cared about her for her, but that spoiled earth pony filly will forever be on his list of people/creatures he meets that won't be friends of his anytime soon. Babs tried to sneak off, trying to pretend he meant all three of them, but he stopped her before she reached the ramp. "Not you, Babs. We need to talk."

"Uhh...A-About what?" she asked, remaining ignorant as she began to sweat out of nervousness.

"I think you know what it is. Applejack talked to you about this last night, right?" Babs shrugged her shoulders, though she was just as bad a liar as the Apple family. "Don't lie to me, Babs. I saw you picking on your cousin and her friends yesterday, in the barn and in Ponyville."

"...Y-You really did see?" Sora nodded, the filly backing away until she bumped into the wall of the tree house.

"Stealing their shakes in Sugarcube Corner, throwing fruit at them, scaring them, making them trip, I watched every single thing you did. And knocking the float and sending it rolling down nearly broke the pigpen, injured the pigs, and even me." Babs lowered her head, feeling guilty and no longer able to run from what she had done. "If I wasn't around to stop that float, I'm sure you would have been in a lot more trouble for hurting the pigs and destroying the pen." She didn't say anything, keeping her eyes glued to the floorboards while scuffing her hoof against the platform. "Babs, are you acting this way because you're being picked on back in Manehatten?"

"...Y-Yeah." Babs blew her bangs out of her eyes, still averting her gaze from Sora's.

"Babs, I'm not mad at you. I'm just...a bit disappointed you decided to go down the same route as your bullies back home." He gently rubbed the filly's head, feeling her tremble under his touch. "You know what you're doing is wrong, but two wrongs don't make a right. And you're picking on your own cousin, who's probably a year or two younger than you. Do you think it feels good to hurt your own family like that? Even when Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo wanted you to be a part of their friendship circle?"

"N-No," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Then why did you think hurting your cousin by throwing fruit at them, calling them names, and destroying their float would help you keep from being bullied by that snobby little brat, Diamond Tiara?" he asked. "What do the bullies in Manehatten do to you? The same things you did yesterday and just a moment ago?"

"I didn't mean to break the float," Babs admitted. "I just broke the front wheel, but the rest of it rolled out, and I didn't push it. I didn't want to be picked on again...and...and I hate being called a blank flank!" She began to sob as her tears began to fall. "Everypony in my class has their cutie mark, but I don't yet. Those stupid colts kept picking on me, saying I'm not good at anything, and I hate it! A-And when Diamond Tiara showed up...and she...picked on Apple Bloom..."

"You didn't want to get picked on again while you were here." The filly nodded her head. Sora hugged Babs as she sobbed into his chest, gently rubbing her back as she let out her emotions. After a while, she calmed down a bit, the teen drying the filly's tears with one of his extra Elven Bandannas he made in the past. "You know, you shouldn't let what others say get to you. They might mock you for not having a cutie mark, but they don't even realize just how lucky you are."

"How am I lucky for being a blank flank?" she asked, hiding her flanks with her tail. "I don't even know what my talent even is."

"But that's the best thing about it," he assured. "You still have time to find that talent of yours. Apple Bloom felt the same way, and with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo having the same problem, they made the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club dedicated to finding their special talents and have fun doing it...provided they don't do anything dangerous."

"Yeah...they told me about that when they showed me the clubhouse." Babs looked back at the clubhouse, having stolen her cousin's hangout out of fear of being picked on by the rich filly. "I don't think they'll want me to hang out with them again after yesterday...and taking their clubhouse from them."

"The best thing you can do is apologize to them and explain to them why you were so mean to them," Sora suggested. "Those three can get a little bit crazy with their antics, and they may be a bit too impatient to pay attention to what they're really good at, but I'm sure they'll understand."

"You sure?"Babs asked quizzically. "I destroyed their float, picked on them yesterday, and I scared them out of their clubhouse."

"They'll forgive you. You can't really hold a grudge from family or friends if they know the truth about their problems they've been having," Sora said, messing up Babs's mane. "Now, let's go find the Crusaders and apologize."

"Uhh...I don't know..." She looked nervous, feeling unsure as she began to head down the ramp. "Should I really talk to them after I made Sweetie Belle cry? They probably don't want to see me, let alone talk to me after that."

"...I see your point." Sora crossed his hooves over his chest as he looked up at the sky in thought. "Maybe it's better to give them some time to cool down. And when you feel ready to talk, how about I get to know the real Babs Seed instead of the bad seed from yesterday?

"Ok, I guess." The two headed off to town as Babs told Sora everything about her, including everything she knew about him from his heroics spread throughout all of Equestria.

Late in the evening, everyone was sound asleep in the farm house. Babs had a fun day with Sora, telling him about Manehatten, all the sites to see, and gushing over how amazing he was. Granted, the teen did see a little of Manehatten from Applejack's memories as a filly when she thought being in the city was her calling. It was a bit of a surprise to hear that the city sold action figures of him, many of them with differently designed Keyblades that came separately from his figurine other than his Kingdom Keyblade. She had nearly one of every small Keyblade they made, but meeting him personally was exciting for her, apparent from their first meeting at the station. The two enjoyed themselves, the filly's troubles a terrible dream, though they haven't seen Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, or Scootaloo.

While they all slept, one filly was wide awake. Apple Bloom laid on the floor of her bedroom while Babs slept in hers, the latter too unsure if she should apologize to her cousin now or wait until she and her friends were around. She grumbled as she felt uncomfortable sleeping on the hard ground. There was a mooing sound that came from outside, the yellow earth pony getting up and looking out the window. Outside were Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, the unicorn filly making the mooing noise as a signal for them to begin whatever they had planned.

Apple Bloom snuck out of the house, making sure not to wake everyone, then met up with her friends as they headed into the barn. As the trio walked inside, they stared at the beginning structure of the new float they were going to build. Sweetie Belle rolled out some unused fabric from Rarity's boutique to use to craft the outer side of the float once it was fully built up with the mechanisms set in place.

"Ok, we got everything we need?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yup!" Scootaloo soon blew gold powder that she brought, covering the unicorn filly in the dust, making her look like a living pony made of gold. "Oooh!"

"Luster dust from Sugarcube Corner," Scootaloo said. "They use this stuff for decorating cakes."

"That must be what Rarity uses on her emergency edible boots!" Ignoring the odd possibility Sweetie Belle made with her sister creating edible outfits, Apple Bloom pulled out a kitchen timer shaped like an apple.

"And Ah got Granny Smith's kitchen timer," Apple Bloom said.

"What's that for?" Sweetie asked.

"You'll see." Scootaloo and Apple Bloom chuckled maliciously at what they had planned. "Let's get to work on making our new float."

The fillies soon got to work on making their float, building away into the night, the noise they make thankfully far from the ponies sleeping in the farmhouse.

The next day was the Summer Harvest Parade, everyone in Ponyville bustling with excitement. Stands were set up selling food and beverages, glimpses of some of the fruit and vegetable themed floats resting on one end of the town, preparing to start the parade. Babs wandered off on her own, looking at all the banners and smelling the delicious food being sold.

"Hey, Babs!" The filly winced as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon approached her, her tail reflexively trying to cover her flanks. "Where were you yesterday? Did that idiot Sora get you in trouble or something?"

"Uhh...Not really," she said.

"You should stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble." The two rich follows continued to follow Babs, no longer wanting to hang around with Diamond Tiara and stay as a bully she became. "Where were you? Messing with those blank flanks?"

She ignored the question, pressing her tail tightly to her flanks. They soon came across the floats, watching ponies double checking everything before the parade began. Babs spotted her cousin and her friends, staring in awe at their new float they had made so quickly: a giant golden apple.

"Uhh, hey, Diamond Tiara. How about you and Silver Spoon find a good spot somewhere for the parade?" Babs asked. "I'm gonna nab the Cutie Mark Crybabies' float and drive it, leaving them in the dust."

"Oooooh. That sounds like fun," Diamond said. "Ok! Come on, Silver. Let's get ourselves a front row seat!"

While the pink filly skipped back into town with glee, Silver followed with a sigh. As soon as they were out of sight, Babs swallowed the lump in her throat, caught between keeping herself from being bullied by anypony else and having to hurt her cousin and her friends again. She needed to apologize to them, hoping that they would forgive her as she approached them.

"Hey, guys." The Crusaders looked over at her, Sweetie Belle quickly ducking back inside of the apple float to tinker with something.

"Oh, hey, cousin." Apple Bloom said. "Like our new float?"

"Yeah. Though, how did you make something like this a couple days after...well, I broke your float?" Babs asked.

Scootaloo rolled out from underneath the float, finishing checking on something near the front wheels. "We like to improvise. Besides, a giant pumpkin? On an apple farm?"

"It was pretty silly for an idea, so we decided to make this instead." Babs was really surprised, never knowing her cousin in Ponyville was this talented. How these three didn't get a cutie mark in building something this fast and well crafted. "And, Ah think we got off on the wrong hoof. How about ya drive in the float in our place?"

"...Really?" the Manehatten filly asked, blowing her bangs out of her face as she stared at her cousin and her friends in confusion. "After everything I've done to you, you forgive me for picking on you?"

"Of course!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, bouncing out of the float.

"We're a family, and we Apples represent family." While the three fillies allowed Babs inside, Sora had walked up to where the floats were to check on Babs and see where she wandered off to, carrying a couple balloons under his wing.

He watched the Crusaders letting Babs in their newly crafted golden apple float, both surprised to see they made another float so quickly and happy to see them having made up. The parade began to start as the floats drove off down the road for the crowd to see. With the three fillies backs turned, he didn't see the mischievous looks on their faces as he walked over to them, Babs driving off along with the rest of the floats.

"Wow, girls," he said, catching their attention. "You're letting Babs drive your new float?...That you somehow were able to make in a couple days...Boy, you three work fast."

"Yeah, well, Ah think she deserved a little more...attention." The trio giggled and bumped hooves, though Sora was oblivious to their conniving grins.

"That's really nice of you three. I'm sure glad she finally told you girls about why she was being so mean to you the last couple days." The trio's evil smiles dropped as they looked up at Sora.

"Uhh, what?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Babs has been picked on by other bullies back in Manehatten," he said. "Applejack told me her parents sent her up to get away from all the teasing about not having a cutie mark and give her some peace. I may not have been raised in a city, but I know it's a lot more hectic no matter where you are than in the countryside."

"T-Teased?" Scootaloo asked.

"Bullied?" The Crusaders all soon began to feel guilty, Sora ignorant of their depressed looks as he continued talking.

"I'm glad she finally found the courage to speak with you girls about her problems," he said as he tied a balloon around their forehooves. "I know it's hard to trust her, but I'm happy you gave her a second chance and understand what she's going through. Seeing Diamond Tiara teasing you made her think being a bully would keep her from getting hurt, but I talked with her yesterday about that, and she's definitely learned that making two wrongs won't make everything right." Their balloons suddenly deflated, flopping down to the ground next to the miserable Cutie Mark Crusaders' hooves. "...Wow, those are some defective balloons."

"Oh no," Sweetie Belle said. "We're in trouble."

"Hmm?" Sora stared at the unicorn filly questioningly. "What do you mean you're in trouble? Babs did tell you before she drove off, right?" They didn't respond, looking down at the ground or anywhere else that was the teen's direction. "...Did she?"

"No," Apple Bloom said. "Ah didn't know she was bein' bullied, too."

"And...we thought we could get back at Babs for..." Scootaloo gulped, all three of them realizing they made a huge mistake, and that worried Sora.

"Girls?...What did you do?" he asked them.

"...We rigged our float to steer out of control when she reaches the turn near the cliff leading down into the lake!" Sweetie Belle blurted out.

"You did what!?" Sora looked down the road, spotting the golden apple float far ahead of the others and heading straight for said turn. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had had enough being picked on by Babs, thinking they could get revenge, and instead, their getting back at her could seriously injure her. "Darn it, girls! Why would you do that!?"

"She was picking on us, and we didn't want to be tattle-tales," Scootaloo answered.

"I suggested telling you or Applejack, but Apple Bloom and Scootaloo didn't want to," Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh for the love of Kingdom Hearts, girls! This whole mess could have been handled with sooner if you just told an adult, otherwise something like this could escalate!" Sora leapt up into the air and hovered over the buildings. "After I get Babs out of there, you three really are in big trouble if she winds up getting hurt!"

The pegasus flew off to reach Babs before whatever the Crusaders had set up caused the float to steer off course. In the float, Babs was enjoying herself as she had waved to the crowd, though avoiding Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's gaze. Despite being unable to tell Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo her bullying problems and apologize for hurting them, she was happy to know Sora was right and they didn't hold a grudge on her. As she began turning the wheel to steer herself at the curve, a ringing sound spooked her and the wheel began moving erratically on its own.

"What in Equestria!?" She tried to move the wheel, but it wouldn't budge in the way she wanted it to go as the float began to veer off over the slightly steep hillside facing the lake.

She could barely make it to the door of the float as it began to roll down the rocky hill, sending the filly stumbling back and forth. Sora quickly flew down and got in front of the gold apple float, pushing against it as his hind legs skid back against the rocky slope, slowing it down a little, but still heading for a collision course into the water.

"Babs! Jump out!" he shouted. "Oh jeeze, this thing's heavier than it looks!"

Finally getting her footing, Babs reached the door and leapt out safely. The slight shift in weight caused Sora to lose his own footing and stumble back, the float falling on top of him as they both slid down into the lake. The float landed, unharmed in the water, while the teen splashed into a muddier section of the lakeside. He groaned and sat up, covered in mud as pigs rolling around in it nearby went for the float, licking off the golden dust that decorated it. He had no clue if any of them were the pigs from the farm that managed to sneak out, but ignored them as he looked up, thankful to see Babs was safe.

"Sora? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit dirty. And really upset at a couple disaster-spawning fillies." Sora climbed out of the muck and walked up the hill to Babs Seed. They heard the others who heard the crash run up to them, the Crusaders glad to see the Manehatten Apple was ok, though when they looked at Sora, he was greatly disappointed. "I think we all need to have a little talk."

After Sora got himself cleaned up, his clothes needing a thorough washing with all the mud seeped into them, he and Applejack sat the fillies down to make sure this conflict was nipped in the bud. Apple Bloom told Babs they rigged the booby trapped float to get back at her for picking on them. Babs explained to her cousin and her friends about her problems back home, both sides apologizing and making up with each other. Though all four fillies deserved a punishment, Sora had the perfect idea to teach them not to pick on their peers or getting back at the one that picked on them and almost cause worse bodily harm than getting smacked by thrown tomatoes or slipping on banana peels.

At the clubhouse, Sora witnessed Babs's initiation into the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the founders of the club wearing red capes, a crudely sewn on blue shield with a filly in front of it as their symbol. Scootaloo thumped her forehooves down on a pair of timpani drums in a slow rhythm, only to start banging on them in an erratic fashion, hurting everyone's ears and nearly making them topple over from the small quake she made. The pegasus filly finally stopped, slamming her hoof down once more with a serious look on her face.

"Well, we know one cutie mark Scootaloo's not gonna get," Sora said, rubbing his sore ears.

Sweetie Belle cleared her throat as she read through a scroll that held their initiation speech. "'We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, elect Babs Seed to join us as a sister, friend, confidayte...alley?'" The unicorn filly looked over the long speech, unable to read what was written down on it. "'Boss-um buddy, gal pal, compader...chum of chums...'"

"Wow, this speech is horrible," the teen commented.

"Scootaloo was the one who wrote it, not me! I can barely read what she wrote on this thing!" Scootaloo chuckled nervously as Sweetie skipped past all of the synonyms she put down in the lengthy speech. "Ok, here we go! '...and fellow Cutie Mark Crusader! You are solemnly sworn in, here this day, in witness of your fellow sisters, friends, confidantes...' Ugh, the same thing! Did you actually use an entire thesaurus for all these words when you could clearly use just one!?"

"And another talent Scootaloo won't get a cutie mark in," Sora teased as Babs giggled at the light jab.

"Congratulations, Babs! Y'all are a Cutie Mark Crusader!" Apple Bloom tossed an extra cape over to her cousin, the filly excitedly tying it around her neck as the Crusaders applauded their newest member.

"Congrats, Babs Seed. Now that you're a Crusader, I think it's time for all four of you to finally receive your punishment for the past few days." The fillies smiles turned to frowns, knowing they would all would pay for their actions. The stood in front of Sora, ready for whatever he had to give them. "Now, I know two of you are familiar to a little friend of mine, but I think he's a suitable enough punishment, and a warning in case you fillies act naughty."

He pulled out Stitch's summon pendant, Apple Bloom staring at it in shock as she began to back away. "Oh no! Not again! Why Stitch!?"

"Who's Stitch?" Babs asked.

She got her answer as the charm began glowing, the blue alien being summoned as Apple Bloom tried to make a break for it. As soon as she opened the door, Stitch came flying in, knocking the filly over as they both tumbled across the clubhouse. The blue "canine" began licking Apple Bloom, lathering her in his slobber as she was helpless to escape from him.

"Yay! I love this punishment!" Sweetie Belle cheered, actually liking Stitch after she was attacked by him when the unicorn sided with Kairi when she and Sora dueled each other.

"Hey, this is a punishment, not a luxury cruise, Sweetie Belle," he said. "And your punishment is not getting licked by Stitch, or hugging him."

"Awww! No fair!" the filly pouted.

After Stitch was finished "cleaning" Apple Bloom, he turned his sights to Scootaloo. "Oh no. No! Not me! Go for Babs first!"

"Taka bagishka!" Stitch yelled, leaping on the pegasus filly and began licking her face.

"AHH! It can talk! And it's eating my face! Help!" Scootaloo tried to pry the clinging alien off her, but failed and flopped on her back, getting the same treatment as Apple Bloom.

Soon, Babs Seed was given her punishment, taking it and staying still until Stitch tackled her. Sweetie Belle whined, wanting to be licked by the fluffy, talking blue dog. But as soon as Stitch was done with Babs, he crawled over to Sora and climbed up on his head.

"That should do it," he said.

"Can I snuggle Stitch now?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Stitch answered for Sora as he shook his head. "Sweetie Belle in trouble. No free snuggles."

"Why does life have to be so ironic?" the filly complained, falling on her back as she whined.

The next few days passed quickly, Babs hanging out with her cousin and new friends, being a part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sadly, it was time for her to head back home as the Crusaders, Sora, and Applejack saw her off at the station.

"So you promise you'll start a Manehatten branch of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, right, Babs?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, and I'll also promise to talk to my big sister and parents about the teasing back home," Babs said.

"That's good," Sora said. "And don't let what they say get to you. You still have time to find your talent, while those jerks might not have any clue what their own talents might be." He pulled out one of his stored bandannas and wrote his name down on it with a pen, giving it to Babs. "And if they keep bugging you, tell them you know me and I'll come to Manehatten and have Stitch deal with them."

"Wow." Babs's eyes sparkled, given a souvenir from her favorite idol. "Thanks, Sora!"

"Oh, this is just perfect." Everyone turned to face Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, the rich pink filly leering at Babs with disgust. "I thought you were cool, Babs, but you're just as lame as those blank flanks. Should have known you would have been like them."

Babs subconsciously dragged her tail over her flanks, having forgotten she still wore her Crusader's cape that his her flanks well. In the midst of her self consciousness, she looked down at the Elven Bandanna Sora had just given her, giving her confidence as she glared at the spoiled brat.

"You know what, Diamond Tiara? I never liked you the moment I met you!" She stepped forward, her sudden change in behavior startling Diamond as she backed away from Babs. "I've had enough of getting picked on back home because I was a blank flank, and I'm not going to let you, or anypony else, say I'm lame, or my friends! You know what I'm gonna do?"

"W-What?" Diamond Tiara asked.

Babs looked back at Sora, the teen smirking as he got what she had in mind, reaching out for Stitch's pendant. As he summoned the alien, the Manehatten filly looked back at Diamond Tiara.

"Nothing," she said, confusing the pink filly. "I'm just gonna ignore your hurtful words, and if you keep bugging me, I'll tell your mom you've been messing with us."

"...Wait, you mean you're not going to hit me or something?" Babs shook her head as she looked up at the ceiling of the station's protective dome from rain or snow.

"Nope. Two wrongs don't make a right." Stitch crawled above Diamond Tiara, giving Babs a thumbs up with his claws as he got in position. "And I'm going to be 'looking up' instead of down."

"...What does that mean?" Diamond and Silver heard a roaring sound from above, Stitch landing on Diamond Tiara's back and snatched her tiara off her head. "Ahh! Hey!" The alien leapt off her back and ran to the edge of the platform, standing on his head while shaking his rump at her, her tiara resting on his rear end. "What the hay are you!? Gimmie back my tiara!"

"Nuh uh! My tiara!" The filly growled and ran at Stitch, quickly righting himself up, still keeping a hold of the tiara. He leapt up onto the railing, wearing Diamond's tiara and swayed his hips as he mocked her. "'Ooooh! Me Diamond Tiara! Me a big doodie head! Blah blah blah blah blah!'"

"Gimmie back my tiara, you stupid blue animal!" Diamond shrieked, trying to leap up to Stitch as the fillies and Sora laughed.

"Stitch not stupid!" he said. "I'm cute and fluffy!"

The filly managed to leap up on the railing, misjudging her jump as she flew over the rail and fell into a mud pit nearby. Another pig wallowed in the mud, snorting at its new pink friend. Stitch flipped the tiara over, landing perfectly on the swine's head. The alien leapt off the railing and walked up to Babs, the duo hoof/fist bumping as Diamond Tiara got her just desserts.

"Sora, that wasn't a smart idea," Applejack said as the summoned partner crawled back up on Sora's back.

"I believe that's what is called karma, AJ. Do bad unto others and bad stuff shall happen to thee," Sora quoted as he raised his hoof, Stitch copying him, making the fillies giggle. "She needs to learn to stop picking on other ponies, otherwise she's going to end up having bad luck with her bad behavior."

Soon, the train heading for Manehatten had arrived. They all said their goodbyes to Babs as she boarded the train, unable to wait to tell her family the fun she had with her relatives.

"I'm sure gonna miss that 'bad' seed," Sweetie Belle said.

"'Bad' seed?" Applejack asked. "Ah thought all of y'all were friends."

"They are, Applejack. Its ironic because her name is Babs Seed, and what she did standing up to Diamond Tiara made her a 'bad seed', as in cool, not bad as in bad," the teen explained. "Got it?"

"...No. No Ah don't." The Crusaders giggled at the mare's confusion as the train began setting off to the city in the east.

Sora can't wait to see Babs again when the Apple Family Reunion comes around to know how she's been back at home in the next couple months. It was odd that he didn't meet her at the reunion nearly a year ago, though he assumed not every Apple family member might have been able to make it. He was a bit nervous to find out how many other relatives they had aside from Babs and her family and the Oranges in Manehatten, and her family in Applaloosa with her wild and hyperactive cousin spouting out his town's name every time he feels like announcing it. Though, it could be fun if he was invited, being an honorary Apple after saving their farm from the Flim Flam Brothers.


	50. Magic Duel

It was late in the evening in a shifty looking town somewhere in Equestria, rain pouring heavily down on the dark and dreary buildings. Running through the downpour was a pony, wearing a dark cloak to conceal them, seeking out one of the buildings in the area while avoiding getting too badly soaked. They soon reached the building they sought, walking inside of what seemed to be a shop that sold rare and valuable artifacts from all across the world. Many tomes, skulls of creatures either made of bone or rich mineral, even objects that were thousands of years old from a long forgotten kingdom or civilization rested on the shelves and display cases.

The mysterious pony wandered around, looking for something specific to their needs, carrying a heavy sack of bits underneath their cloak. They soon spotted what they were searching for: resting inside of a glass case behind the counter where the salespony in charge of the shop was a dangerous looking amulet, black, gray, the head and wings of an alicorn, and a bright red gem in the center.

"Welcome," the stallion greeted as the pony approached the counter. "See anything you like?" The pony pointed at the dark amulet, their eyes glued on the magical artifact. "Ah. The Alicorn Amulet. A mysterious and powerful charm in all the land, giving the wielder of the artifact more strength than that of even Princess Celestia herself. Unfortunately, it is not for sale. It is very dangerous and should not be used by anypony." The cloaked pony dropped the sack of bits they carried on the counter, scattering the money on the counter. The salespony leered at the customer. "I just said it's not for sale. The wearer of this amulet is said to gain more and more power the longer they wear it, and with all that lust of power, it would be impossible for them to take it off, which is the only way to stop the cursed power it gives. So, I suggest you take your money and leave, or look for something else."

Frustrated, the pony left with their money, slamming the door as they exited. The cloaked pony made their way to an alleyway not too far from the artifact shop, hiding from the rain and unveiling their hood. It was Trixie, and she was furious, slamming her hoof into the wall behind her.

"Unbelievable," she said. "Dangerous or not, that Alicorn Amulet would have given me enough power to deal with Sora and Twilight. Those two will pay for humiliating me, Sora for my show and the both of them overpowering that ursa minor. That amulet was my only chance, and I don't care about the consequences!"

"An amulet, you say?" Trixie yelped as she heard a voice hiding in the alley she was in. The figure stepped out from the shadows, Maleficent grinning as she made her presence known to the blue unicorn. "How powerful is this amulet you speak of?"

"...Well, if you're looking to buy it from that salespony, tough luck," Trixie pouted. "He's not selling it, and not even a ton of bits will get him to change his mind."

"I heard you mention someone named Sora." The witch stepped forward as Trixie noticed the odd pair of horns sticking out of her hood and the staff she levitated beside her. "You have a history with him?"

"He humiliated me in a stupid duel he challenged me in...even though I claimed I could do anything better than anypony else can..." Trixie quickly shook her head, ignoring the fact that she herself bit off more than she could chew against someone as experienced as Sora was. "But regardless, he made me look like an idiot on my own stage, and he and Twilight Sparkle ran me out of town after two stupid colts brought an ursa minor into Ponyville to see me try and beat it when I clearly couldn't! It was a dumb story, they stopped it, Twilight showing off her dumb magic, and because of word of mouth, I can't perform any of my shows because of them!"

"I see." Maleficent looked at the artifacts shop, the same building she saw Trixie walk out of. "If I can get you that amulet, is it possible you could defeat Sora?"

"It's an all powerful amulet of magic. It can do just about anything, even overpower an alicorn." The blue unicorn scoffed, as if she expected everyone to know the Alicorn Amulet held incredible power. "...If you're able to barter with him for it, I'll be glad to get rid of him, and maybe Sparkle, too."

"Excellent. Wait right here." The witch stepped out into the rain, surprising Trixie as the rain didn't even touch Maleficent. She didn't cast a spell to keep the rain from soaking her, feeling more humiliated as another unicorn seemed to have more magical power than her. The showmare watched Maleficent walk inside, a strange green glow flashing through the windows, and a moment later, the witch came back out with the Alicorn Amulet held before her telekinetic grasp. "I assume this is the amulet you've been wanting?"

"W-What did you do?" Trixie asked.

"I persuaded him, and he just couldn't say no." Maleficent let out a sinister chuckle, giving the blue unicorn the amulet. "Have fun."

She disappeared in a plume of green flames as her laughter echoed around Trixie. The unicorn looked down at the amulet and grinned, giggling herself as she got what she wanted after all.

"Look out, Ponyville," she said, placing the amulet around her neck. She closed her eyes and opened them, her dark lavender eyes glowing red like the gem on the amulet, feeling its cursed power flowing through her veins and making her stronger. "Trixie's coming back with a new performance: the demise of Sora and Twilight."

As Trixie made her way out of the town and toward Ponyville, inside of the shop, the salespony's eyes were glowing green, trapped under a hypnotic spell. It soon wore off as he shook his head, confused and wondering what had happened to the mare who had walked in.

"What just happened?" He turned to look at his inventory, gasping as the Alicorn Amulet was not in its case. "The Alicorn Amulet! Where did it go!?"

In Ponyville, Sora and Twilight arrived at Fluttershy's cottage early in the morning. Twilight had received news from Celestia that ambassadors from Saddle Arabia would be coming to Ponyville and she would be entertaining their guests with the spells she's learned and mastered under her tutelage and on her own. She decided on having some of Fluttershy's animal friends volunteer to float around under her telekinesis and perform a little airshow. The yellow pegasus had quite a lot of critters that were excited about the idea and willingly agreed, despite Fluttershy worrying about their safety.

"Now, don't be scared, my little friends," Fluttershy assured her "frightened" animal friends, including Angel. "Twilight is wonderful with magic...and nothing should happen to them...Right?"

"Fluttershy, Twilight's more of an expert at magic than Donald," Sora said. "Nothing bad's gonna happen to them. They're just gonna fly around in random formations, and all of them are lighter than a normal pony."

The pegasus mare whimpered and fell to the ground, unable to watch as Twilight began to perform the routine. The animals began chittering with glee as they were all surrounded in a lavender aura and began flying up into the air. They were soon maneuvered around in the air in synchronization, forming figure eights, flowers, and much more that was sure to impress the Saddle Arabian guests. Soon, Twilight lowered the animals, stopping her performance more for Fluttershy's sake than her magical strain, even though she barely broke a sweat unlike when she carried a ten ton bear made of stars while also putting it to sleep.

"Ok, I think that's enough practice right now, little ones," Twilight said. "We'll get back into it a little later...and when Fluttershy says it's ok." She and Sora looked at Fluttershy, the mare a quivering mess as she held onto her animal friends, even though they were ready to do it again. "Though, I think it needs a little more flair to it."

"Hmm...Well, maybe we can add some explosive magic fireworks as you float the animals around," Sora suggessted. "Kairi said she found some odd spells when she stopped at Master Yen Sid's tower. They surprisingly don't waste any mana, though they take a while to recharge on its own, and they don't have much value in combat except to show off. Riku, Kairi, and I could use them to add a little more pizzazz to your show."

"That does sound like a great idea." Before they could head off to Ponyville to find Riku and Kairi, Rainbow Dash flew into Sora and pinned him down to the ground while knocking the wind out of him.

"Twilight! Sora! We have an emergency!" Rainbow exclaimed. "You're not going to believe who's back, and what's happening!"

"Urgh...Can you ram into someone else besides me?" Sora asked, shoving the panicked pegasus off him as he coughed. "Who's here?"

All of Ponyville was in a panic as ponies screamed in fear as they ran from a dangerous threat that had arrived in their town. Trixie calmly walked through the streets, her horn glowing red from the Alicorn Amulet secured around her neck as she fired off a spell at any of the nearby buildings to better fit her desires, or to make ponies flee before her new power. As soon as she reached the square, she spotted Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack, growling at Sora and Twilight's companions. They soon noticed the unicorn approach them as Riku and Kairi ran in after hearing everyone fleeing from Trixie and the sound of magical spells being cast.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Riku asked.

Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie noticed Trixie, glaring at them with the intent to do some bodily harm to them just by the way her eyes were glowing red. "Oh no! What's Trixie doing here!?"

"Tell Trixie where Twilight Sparkle and Sora are this instant!" the magician demanded.

"Is it me or is somethin' off about her?" Applejack asked.

"Trixie said to tell her where they are now!" She fired a beam of magic at Rarity, though instead of hurting her, she was now wearing a horribly crafted dress that no fashion designer in their right mind would create.

"No! This shade of brown's only supposed to be for accents!" The white unicorn fainted, quickly caught by Applejack as she carried Rarity away.

"Quick! We gotta get her in a soothing pink!" Pinkie shouted. "Bring her near Kairi! She's pink enough!"

"You're pink too," Kairi reminded the party mare.

"Trixie will not repeat herself!" She fired another beam, this time at Riku, the white pegasus quickly summoning his Keyblade.

He deflected it, but the amount of power from the beam managed to shove him back a few yards before he sent it flying into the air. "Such power...Who is she?"

Sora, Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy arrived at the square, the stallion and unicorn gasping in surprise as they saw Trixie and the results of her magical casting. "Trixie!?"

"There you two are," Trixie said. "The Great and Powerful Trixie has come back, and is far more powerful than before."

"You're nothing but a hack, Trixie!" The unicorn shot a red beam at the rainbow-maned pegasus, causing one of her wings to grow far larger than any normal one and began wobbling around in the air to catch her balance.

"Ooh! Now she's Rainbow Wobble, now!" Snips and Snails guffawed, though Trixie glared at the colts that used to admire her and got her in a lot of trouble.

"You two..." She fired a spell at them, causing both their horns to merge together and cause them to struggle, unsure of what to do in their predicament. "You're also on Trixie's list of ponies she despises, you stupid, ignorant little runts!"

"Trixie, cut it out!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade. "Why are you doing all this!?"

"I have some unfinished business with you and Twilight Sparkle. You especially, Sora." Her eyes glowed red for a second as she leered at the teen. "After that ursa minor incident, I've become a laughing stock in all of Equestria! Every show I performed, I've been heckled by ponies, and I barely made a living! You humiliated me with that stupid duel, showing me up and making me look like a fool!"

"First, Trixie, you were a poor sport about that duel and you claimed you could have done anything better than anyone in the audience," Sora corrected. "I did that to make sure you didn't abuse your audience as you let your ego get the best of you. Second, you're supposed to perform for your audience and entertain them, not shove dirt in their face and prove you're better than everyone else if you over exagerate your abilities."

"My magic has grown stronger since then, but nopony would even give me a chance! I had to work on a rock farm to make a living!" Trixie shouted. "A ROCK FARM!"

"Hey! You're lucky a rock farm would hire you!" Pinkie exclaimed, born in a family of rock farmers.

Trixie cast a spell, bringing up a white arrow out of nowhere, hovered it over Pinkie's face, stole her mouth, and dropped it in a pixelated trash can, both objects disappearing and leaving the pink earth pony no ability to talk. "I want my revenge on you, so how about a duel like before? Only without those stupid toy swords." Using her magic, she created a blue and silver long sword out of thin air, holding it in front of her with her red aura. "No holding back until one of us falls."

(Destiny's Force)

Everyone gasped at the rules for this duel, Sora shaking his head, not wanting to hurt Trixie, even if she's lost her mind. "I'm not going to fight you to the death, Trixie! This is completely ridiculous!"

"...Then I'm just going to keep casting spells until you agree to, and after I'm done with you, Sparkle will be next in a magical duel." As she prepared to charge another spell to either hurt someone or their homes, Riku charged forward, having enough of Trixie's pointless reasons.

"If Sora was able to beat you, then I should make this quick!" he shouted as he thrust his blade at her.

Before his Keyblade barely reached an inch to her muzzle, Trixie used her magic to send a pillar of earth underneath Riku, slamming him hard in the abdomen as he struggled to breath. "You are not Trixie's opponent. I suggest you stay out of my way!"

She fired a beam of red mana at point blank range, sending Riku flying off as he dropped his Keyblade, his body covered in a red aura. Everyone gasped as his form began to grow smaller, heading straight for Twilight. The unicorn quickly caught him, but now the teen had turned into a pegasus foal. Thankfully, his clothing had shifted to fit his smaller body now, though the age reversing spell surprised and horrified everyone. Riku looked up as he was held in Twilight's hooves, his lower lip quivered until he began to cry.

"An age spell!?" Twilight said in disbelief. "But only the highest level unicorns can perform a spell like this!"

While Twilight tried to calm Riku down, Sora growled and looked back at the smug unicorn with incredible power she didn't have nearly a year ago. "Change my best friend back!"

"Not until you beat me," Trixie said. "If I lose, I'll change everything back to normal and leave Ponyville forever...But if you lose, then you're the one who will be banished. FOREVER!"

"...Fine. I'll fight you." Sora stepped forward, everypony still around backing away a good distance for his and Trixie's duel. "I have no idea what's going on in your mind to get back at us for something you unintentionally caused, but I'm not going to kill you."

"Good enough for me, because I will not lose this time." Both unicorn and pegasus stared each other down, Trixie's magic casting an impenetrable barrier around them and a large section of the center square of Ponyville. Sora was at least thankful Trixie wasn't going to put anyone else in danger, but if he loses, then she'll end up causing more trouble. "Your move."

Sora reluctantly began to charge forward, needing to make sure he was careful with hurting Trixie too much and be cautious of what magic she might unleash on him. He faked her out by lunging forward, ready to swing, only to leap up into the air and shoot out a barrage of Blizzard spells down on the unicorn. Trixie teleported away from the barrage and shot out her own variation of his Blizzard spell, the ice far bigger than his own and shaped like giant daggers. He slashed through them as he avoided them in flight, unaware of a large shard of ice forming above him.

"Sora, above you!" Kairi warned.

He looked up, quickly blocking the massive stalactite as it fell down on him. Before he hit the ground, he flew out of the way as the ice shattered, sending pieces of the frozen magic spell scattered about the arena. Sora wasn't given a chance to breathe as Trixie teleported behind him, blasting him in the back with a powerful beam of magic that damaged him more than caused any change to him.

"What's wrong!? I thought you could avoid anything I threw at you!" Trixie taunted as the teen righted himself back up. "Where's that cocky bravado of yours when you humiliated me!?"

"I wasn't being cocky," he said to himself, not wanting to instigate the blue unicorn's anger into unleashing a more dangerous spell than she had cast earlier. Sora looked over to his left, spotting Riku's Keyblade still resting where he dropped it before he turned into a baby. He quickly avoided a massive fireball heading toward him, rolling over to Way of the Dawn, picking it up in his left hoof as he dual wielded without the use of his Drive Forms. "At least I know not to make fun of someone just to feel like I'm important!"

"I am the Great and Powerful Trixie! I AM important!" Trixie teleported in front of Sora, quickly blocking a swift slash as the dueling ponies fought for dominance. "And when I'm done with you, you will grovel at my hooves, along with all of Equestria! They will all see the might that is the all powerful unicorn, Trixie Lulamoon!"

Her eyes glowed red, along with the amulet's gem, the artifact giving Trixie more power as she began to push Sora back. The pegasus struggled to push back, but his hind legs kept sliding back, picking up speed as they got closer to the edge of the barrier. He broke free, utilizing his dual wielding style, swiping a Keyblade at Trixie, but she teleported out of the way before it connected. He was on his toes as Trixie continuously teleported around him, not even mentally exhausted from warping everywhere, striking him as he either managed to block it or was unlucky and got struck hard.

Outside the fight, everyone in town could only watch as Sora was completely outmatched by the new Trixie and he overwhelming magic and strength. Twilight managed to calm Riku down, the transformed Keyblade wielder sitting on the lavender mare's back. Having turned into a foal also made him behave like one, oblivious to the conflict going on inside the magic barrier and too focused on playing with Twilight's mane.

"This is not right," Twilight muttered. "Trixie wasn't this strong last time she was here, and she has no knowledge on physical combat like before."

"So that must mean she must have gotten into something that gave her this power." Sora soon began to get smacked around in a blur, unable to keep up with Trixie. He was blasted by a blast of flames, sent hurtling through the smoke and slamming into the barrier where his friends were all watching. Sora fell to the ground and struggled to stand up, Trixie menacingly walking forward, twirling her blade around in her magic. Kairi noticed the odd glow come from the amulet the blue unicorn wore, that same glow coming from her eyes for a moment. "What in the world...?"

"You look like you're on your last legs, Sora." Trixie chuckled, watching Sora panting heavily as she observed the damage she did to him. His body was covered in deep cuts from her sword, scorched from the explosive blast of fire she shot at him, the teen panting heavily as his legs shook, trying to stay up with his and Riku's Keyblade still held in his hooves. "I can show you some mercy if you say you give up and spare you."

"...N-No...I'm...not." Sora was about to heal himself, but Trixie fired a spell at him, slamming him into the barrier again and sealing his magic.

"I gave you a chance. Now, it's time I claim my victory, and my revenge." Levitating her sword over her head, the blade shining as gusts of wind formed around it.

As the twister grew stronger, Trixie slashed the blade down, sending a powerful shockwave heading right for Sora. He tried to block it, but the moment the slash of wind touched the Keyblades, his body was surrounded in a devastating tornado, thousands of sharp slashes made by the wind striking every part of him as he screamed out in agony. The girls and all of Ponyville gasped in horror as they watched, unable to do anything to stop Trixie, or even try to stop her with the power she wields now.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted, slamming her hooves into the unbreakable barrier. The tornado soon died down, the teen still standing where he was caught in the dangerous winds, his body covered in more cuts, his clothing shredded and torn. "...Sora..."

In the silence of the after math, Sora finally moved, but not to attack Trixie. His forelegs dropped to his sides as he lost his grip on the Keyblades, his hind legs giving out as he fell on his back, beaten and rendered unconscious. Trixie laughed maniacally, the barrier disappearing as everyone ran up to the unconscious teen, Kairi hugging him tightly, thankful to hear him breathing.

"Behold! Trixie is the far better fighter than even Sora!" Trixie cackled as the power in her amulet continued giving her more strength. "Now, it is time to prove how strong of a magic caster I am compared to Twilight Sparkle!"

"Trixie, you've gone insane!" Twilight shouted, placing Riku down on the ground next to her friends as she stepped forward. "Why are you acting like this!?"

"What's the matter, Twilight? Afraid to realize who's the better unicorn?" Trixie dismissed her weapon, smirking as she saw the fear in her rival's eyes. "You ready for our duel?"

"...I-I don't think I can...I've never even gotten up to anything like age spells at all." She looked back at her friends, mostly at Riku, the colt playing with Fluttershy's tail.

"So you forfeit?" Trixie asked.

"...I-I have no choice." The others gasped, hearing Twilight immediately giving up, the unicorn knowing when she was outmatched.

"Perfect. Now, it's time for you two to leave Ponyville. Permanently!" Trixie's horn glowed, levitating Twilight up in the air, pushing the others away from Sora and lifting him up too. "Bon voyage, losers!"

She flung them out of Ponyville, sending them outside of the town's perimeter. Everyone quickly ran to where Trixie sent them flying, but as they reached the edge of town, Trixie created an impenetrable glass dome, trapping them inside and Twilight and Sora outside. As they reached the dome, Kairi summoned her Keyblade and tried to break through, but the glass made by the blue unicorn's magic was far too strong, impossible to smash or shatter.

"I can't break it! Her magic's stronger than the Keyblade's!" Kairi wilted after trying to break through a few more times, unable to help Sora in the state he was in. Twilight ran up to her imprisoned friends, using her own magic to try to dispel the dome, but it failed as well. The pink unicorn looked up, spotting Sora still unconscious on the ground not too far from where the glass barrier stood. "Twilight..."

"Don't worry, Kairi. I'll take care of Sora, and I'll find some way to stop this...At least, I hope so." Kairi nodded, trusting her gravely injured boyfriend in Twilight's care. With no way to escape, the rest of the group stuck inside Ponyville headed to the Golden Oak Library, Pinkie still without her mouth and Riku still an infant colt. "Oh, who am I kidding? There's no way we can stop Trixie. I can't contact Princess Celestia in any way, I don't think Trixie's magical dome can make Spike send a letter from inside if my own magic and Kairi's Keyblade can't get through, and Sora's wounded and unconscious."

Twilight approached Sora, using the Cure spell she was taught to heal Sora. The magical bellflowers sprinkled green healing powder over the pegasus, healing up his injuries, but the teen still remained unconscious. She tried to wake him up, but shaking him or even slapping his face did nothing, Trixie's last attack having done a lot of damage to knock Sora out cold.

"Urgh...I need help..." Twilight looked out to the Everfree Forest, thinking that a certain zebra that lives in the dangerous forest could give some insightful advice. "Maybe Zecora can help me figure out what's going on with Trixie, and wake Sora up."

Twilight levitated Sora onto her back and walked into the Everfree Forest.

Inside of the tree hut in the dangerous forest outside of Ponyville, Zecora was busy working on her variety of potions, tonics, salves, anything that a simple medication used for colds wouldn't do with any physical ailments. The zebra examined each of the ingredients on her shelf, shaking each bottle in her hoof and taking a small whiff of the scents she thinks would be suitable for the cauldron of glowing green liquid simmering inside.

"Ah. This is just what I need for my brew," she said, taking the desired ingredients and pouring out the spices inside to mix into her newest potion. "A potion that will heal the injured as good as new."

As Zecora mixed the ingredients around to finish creating her healing potion, her front door opened up. Not expecting visitors, she turned to the entryway, finding Twilight with a worried look, carrying the unconscious Sora on her back.

"Zecora, we need help," Twilight pleaded.

"Goodness. What happened, my dear?" Zecora asked as she noticed how badly torn Sora's clothing was, even though it seemed like he wasn't physically harmed. "Place him over here."

Zecora lead Twilight to her sofa, where the unicorn levitated Sora down onto it while the zebra examined him. "I don't even know where to begin..."

Twilight began to explain to Zecora what had happened in Ponyville and why Sora was unconscious. As she retold Trixie's unknown increase in magical power and the pegasus stallion's loss, Zecora checked the teen's vitals, hearing him breathing normally. She at least got an answer as to why his clothes were torn and his body unharmed when Twilight mentioned using a healing spell Sora and his friends had taught her. She always suspected the stallion had some form of magical power emanating from him that didn't seem to be from this world.

"So, this explains his unconsciousness with no harm. But there's no need to be so alarmed." Zecora approached her table, grabbed a small cup, then walked over to her cauldron with her new potion. Seeing it was finally finished, she grabbed a ladle and poured some of the warm liquid into the cup, blowing on it to cool it down a little. "It took a while for this potion to make, but with one sip, it should be enough for him to wake."

Twilight watched as Zecora approached Sora and gently lifted his head up. She brought the cup to his lips and slowly poured the healing mixture into his mouth, his body instinctively swallowing the warm liquid hitting his tongue. As the last of it was drank from the small serving, Sora groaned and smacked his lips, opening his eyes as he tasted something that was somewhat horrid, but slowly rejuvenating his body.

"What happened? Why do I taste lime left marinated in disgusting grape flavored cough syrup?" Twilight was relieved to see him waking up, but as Sora tried to sit up, he winced and fell back on the couch, hissing in pain, his body still feeling injured even after being healed by magic and an instant potion. "Ah! Dang it!"

"Sora, are you ok?" Twilight asked in concern.

"No," he replied, forcing himself to lie still before causing anymore pain from moving. "Trixie did a number on me...That whirlwind she hit me with felt like every muscle in my body was stabbed repeatedly."

"But I used that Cure spell you and Donald taught us to heal your physical injuries, and Zecora's healing potion woke you up. How are you still in pain?" Twilight asked, only growing more confused.

"Her magic wasn't natural," Sora said. "There was something really...wrong with her attacks...and her eyes..." He looked at Twilight, her body physically unharmed unlike how he was nearly torn to shreds in a deadly tornado. "...Did you lose your duel against her?"

"No. I gave up." Sora nodded, understanding Twilight's decision. He knew she wouldn't last a minute against Trixie with the power she had now. "But, because we both lost, Ponyville's trapped under a glass dome, trapping everypony inside, and her magic's still affected everything she cast spells at."

"Which means...Riku's still a baby, Pinkie's left forever mute, somewhat, and there's no possible way anyone else can stop her." As Sora tried to sit up, fighting through the pain, Zecora came back with another filled cup of the healing liquid to help heal him quicker. He took it and sipped, his body shuddering at the taste. "Gah. My potions at least heal without tasting it in dire situations."

"I don't know if there's any way to stop Trixie now. I can't even contact Princess Celestia without Spike." Twilight wilted, feeling helpless, unable to save their friends as they remain trapped under Trixie's might.

Sora extended a hoof out to call his Keyblade to him, ignoring his body's protests, but he wasn't able to call it. He tried to focus and summon it back to him, but he dropped his foreleg, wincing from the growing pain.

"I can't call my Keyblade," Sora said, surprising Twilight. "Trixie's dome must be magically fortified, which means...not even the power of every single Keyblade in existence could stop her."

"...Then I have no choice but to train a lot and increase my magical potential," Twilight said. "If I can duel her for real this time, then I have to learn and hone every possible magic spell ever made."

"I can help you train, my friend," Zecora said. "To better help you kick Trixie's rear end."

"Zecora, you're a zebra, not a unicorn," Sora pointed out, earning a light tap on one of his hind legs from the zebra, making him wince at the light contact.

"When it comes to magic, I think it would be quite tragic if somepony licked me, especially a power hungry pony." Zecora swiped Sora's empty cup out of his hooves and poured some more of her potion into it, giving it back to the injured stallion. "In the meantime, you just drink some more of this and rest. The potion's healing properties should soon take affect."

The two mares exited the hut to begin Twilight's training, leaving Sora alone with his "medicine", the teen leering at the potion. "This is why I hate getting sick. Drinking disgusting medicine that's supposed to 'help', only to leave me with a bad taste in my mouth. When will doctors finally make medicine that helps you AND doesn't taste like something that makes me want to spit it up after a few seconds with the aftertaste?" He sulked in his seat, being mindful of his aching body. He subconsciously took a sip, licking his lips after a third helping. "...I guess it's not that bad after a while..."

Ponyville was now under the rule of the Great and Powerful Trixie, everyone forced to do whatever the "queen" desires, most of the time by force. A statue was made of her image in a couple hours since trapping the ponies in the town, banners with her face placed around every building, all while the town looked dreary with dark clouds trapped underneath the dome. At least the buildings she zapped when the unicorn walked into Ponyville again were back to normal, though she barely dispelled her other spells on a few specific ponies.

Inside the Golden Oak Library, the remaining five mares of the Elements of Harmony, Spike, and Kairi went through all of the books inside to see if there was any way to stop Trixie, or find out what caused her to gain so much power. Resting against the side of the wall were Riku's and Sora's Keyblades, both of them unable to return to their rightful owners due to Trixie's magic. While the mares and baby dragon were busy skimming through books, Riku crawled around and babbled, his attention diverting to the purple dragon. He crawled up to him and grabbed his tail, giggling innocently as he pulled Spike hard, slamming him onto the ground on his stomach.

"AGH! For goodness sake, Riku!" Spike stood up and grabbed the infant teenager, keeping him from causing more mischief. "Why didn't Trixie change him back to normal?" Pinkie popped out of a pile of books, only able to speak in grunts without her muzzle attached to her face. She was just as upset as Spike was, groaning in annoyance when she tried to talk. "...I guess I can understand why with Pinkie."

"MMM!" Pinkie grunted angrily, resenting Spike's comment.

"It's probably because she didn't want anyone to fight back against her, which explains why Kairi wasn't harmed since she doesn't know she can fight back, too." Taking a break from going through her section of books, Rarity levitated Riku out of Spike's claws, the colt giggling more as he floated in the air toward the unicorn. She looked over to Kairi, too focused on going through hundreds of books and growing worried knowing Sora was badly hurt outside. "I only hope Twilight found some way to heal Sora. We have to stop Trixie before she makes me create more of those banners of her."

"I find it a little weird that Riku isn't flying like crazy as a foal," Rainbow pointed out. "Usually, pegasus foals always fly around, and he's barely nudged his wings at all."

Riku heard Rainbow and looked down at his sides. "Well, if you give him any ideas, he's going to start flying around, Rainbow Dash."

As they kept looking, Kairi went through several more books, growing frantic as nothing she went through held the answers she needed. The next book she picked up was a book on rare artifacts, featuring the Elements of Harmony on the cover. The pink unicorn flipped through the pages, only to stop as she reached a page with a strange looking amulet she thought she had seen before. A black and red amulet with a red gem in the center, the upper part shaped like an alicorn with outstretched wings.

"...Wait...Was Trixie wearing this?" Kairi asked herself, looking through the details of this strange necklace, the picture and explanation matching what the blue unicorn wore and her incredible power. "Guys, I think I found something."

"What did ya find, Kairi?" Applejack asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Did you all notice Trixie was wearing an amulet around her neck when she came to Ponyville today?" The other mares thought about it, realizing she was wearing something aside from the black cloak. Kairi turned the book over to them, showing them the same amulet she now wore. "She's wearing something called the Alicorn Amulet, and it's a dangerous artifact that grants the wearer unimaginable power. But with that power, it corrupts the user, and the longer they wear it, the worse the corruption gets."

"So she cheated!" Rainbow exclaimed. "She's not powerful at all! She used some kind of dangerous necklace to get back at Sora and Twilight over something she caused! Let's snatch that thing off of her!"

Before Rainbow could zoom off to take the Alicorn Amulet from Trixie, Kairi dragged the pegasus back before she could leave. "It's not that simple. The only way it can be taken off is if Trixie herself takes it off. It has a magical lock that only allows the wearer to take it off willingly, though with its corruptive power, it would be impossible to do so."

Pinkie sighed and mumbled something while shaking her head, trying to say it wouldn't have been that easy with dark and enchanted accessories. "Well, that's just great."

"We need to find some way to tell Twilight and figure out a plan. But with her little glass barrier trapping us inside..." Kairi began to think of some way for them to tell Twilight, and Sora if he woke up from unconsciousness. She looked at her friends, Riku too busy flailing his hooves around while still held in Rarity's aura, her eyes stopping on Fluttershy and her butterfly cutie mark. "...If ponies can't get through...maybe some other creatures can..."

A while later, near the outskirts of the glass dome barricade, Trixie rode on her personalized chariot crafted with her magic, her number one fans Snips and Snails forced to pull it while she held a whip, snapping it to make them go faster. It was difficult for the two unicorn colts to pull the chariot not only because they weren't fit to pull something so heavy, but the fact that the chariot had no wheels, the two literally dragging it along the ground.

"Faster, you two imbeciles!" Trixie shouted, cracking the whip and making them yelp. "Somepony's set off the force field and Trixie intends to punish any fools who dare to try and escape!"

"G-Great and...Powerful Trixie, wouldn't it be faster if...we had some wheels?" Snips asked, panting heavily in exhaustion.

"Trixie does not trust wheels," the mare said.

"But, your wagon had wheels," Snails said. "That doesn't make sense."

"Are you questioning the Great and Powerful Trixie!?" Trixie shouted, cracking the whip and hitting Snails in the rump hard with it. Both colts shook their heads quickly, not wanting to suffer through any other punishment as they continued pulling the wheel-less chariot. As they reached the area where the disturbance in the glass dome was, they found a group of beavers trying to smack the barrier with a large log behind them. "What is going on here!?"

One of the beavers chittered as they pointed out to a nearby ravine where their dam was set up, unable to build it up more while trapped inside. Trixie sighed in annoyance, using her magic to lift up the dome a little bit, tall enough for the beavers to leave with their log in tow. As soon as they passed, she dropped the barrier and ordered them to head back into Ponyville, after changing her chariot to something far bigger and heavier for Snips and Snails to pull, with no wheels still.

Once the beavers got far enough away and Trixie was out of sight, the leader of the group of critters chittered and gave a thumbs up. Inside of a hole in the hollow log, Kairi squeezed her way out of the log, wearing a quickly fashioned bunny suit made by Rarity. Even though the log was big enough for her to lie in, she wasn't as limber as Riku or Sora was, stretching out her limbs and back from the uncomfortable position she was in.

"Should have found a bigger log. Thanks for the help, guys." The beavers chittered and waved good bye to Kairi, dragging their log off to their dam. "Alright. Now to find Twilight and Sora, make sure he's ok, and tell them what we found out."

Kairi entered the Everfree Forest, remembering being told that the zebra who was at Nightmare Night lived in these woods. Zecora was probably the closest pony they could have found who would be able to help Sora with his injuries. She followed the path that lead to Zecora's hut, finding it after a little bit of navigating on the safer passage through the gloomy and dangerous forest. Seeing the lights were on, she figured they were inside and approached the door. Kairi walked inside, and though she didn't see Twilight or Zecora inside, she did find Sora, awake and resting on the sofa.

"Back from training?" Sora asked, unaware of who was walking in as he stared at his empty cup. When he looked at the doorway, he was surprised to see Kairi standing there, outside of Ponyville, and wearing a hastily made rabbit suit. "Kairi?"

"Sora! You're ok!" Kairi ran up to Sora, ignoring the odd look he had and his panicked squirming turning into painful wriggling as she hugged him tightly.

"AHHH! KAIRI! LET GO! IN PAIN! VERY MUCH PAIN!" The unicorn gasped and immediately let go, the pegasus groaning as his body was filled with pain. "Ow...The spirit wants the hug, but the flesh is spongy, and in so much pain."

"Sorry," she said. "You look ok, but...that tornado you were hit by..."

"Hurt a lot more than it looked. I think rest is going to be the only thing that can help me heal for a while." Kairi sat down next to Sora, being careful not to touch him. "How did you get out of Ponyville?...And why are you wearing a bunny suit?"

"Well, for one, one of us needed to get out and tell you why Trixie was so strong. Which is why Rarity quickly made this to disguise me while Fluttershy told her beaver friends to help me escape to fix this problem." The unicorn messed with the fake rabbit ears flopping around on her head. "Ponies can't leave, but other non-talking animals can, so I thought of the plan."

"Oh...I thought this was some kind of new Halloween costume you had in mind, but it was a prototype and you made it by hand." Sora looked over Kairi's disguise, signs of it definitely being rushed and slightly ruined from her hiding in a log. "...Gonna be an interesting Nightmare Night this year with the actual finished project."

Kairi grumbled and bonked Sora on the head, sparking up his pain again. "Even while in pain, you still try to instigate me hitting you while trying to be funny."

"What about that weird dream I had before everything went crazy a couple years ago?" Sora asked, rubbing his head while not moving his foreleg too fast to induce more pain. "I wasn't joking about that, and yet you clonked me in the head."

"We didn't know everything would go 'crazy', so I think you deserved it more for being lazy," Kairi argued.

"I passed out suddenly before I had that dream, so I wasn't lazy," Sora countered.

"...We'll settle this later. Where's Twilight?" Kairi received her answer as Twilight and Zecora walked inside the hut, the lavender unicorn soaking wet.

"Kairi! You got out!" she exclaimed, though her excitement turned to confusion as she saw what the pink unicorn was wearing. "...Why are you in a badly made rabbit outfit?"

"Long story short, I got out wearing this while being lead out by beavers in a log. But, now that you're here, I can finally tell you two why Trixie is so powerful." Kairi told Sora, Twilight, and Zecora about the Alicorn Amulet and what it has done to Trixie.

"The Alicorn Amulet...I thought that necklace she was wearing looked familiar," Twilight said. "No wonder she had so much power. I know Trixie's good with magic, but only when it came to entertaining, not combat. But how am I supposed to beat her when she gains more power the longer she wears the Alicorn Amulet!?"

"Twilight Sparkle, much work have you done," Zecora said. "You learned all of my lessons; all but one. If Trixie's tricks have you in a fix, you must nix your magic and use the six."

"Wow, all she really speaks in is in rhyme," Kairi whispered to Sora.

As the non-zebras tried to figure out what Zecora's cryptic riddle meant, Sora's mind began to finally catch on with what she meant. Physically and magically taking Trixie on while she has the Alicorn Amulet on would be impossible, but even with all that power and corruptive influence, she was still the same egotistical unicorn who just gained a hunger for wanting to be more great and powerful. And with the help of their friends, it was possible they could pull it off and get Trixie to take off the amulet.

"I got an idea," he said. "In order to be a magician and her tricks, we best her with our own. Kairi, head back inside the barrier the same way you came in and tell the others this..."

The next day, Sora, Twilight, and Zecora approached Ponyville, the Keyblade wielder somewhat better as he was able to stand and move around a little without feeling much pain. Zecora's healing potion did help after a while, numbing his aching limbs and slowly heal his muscles from the devastating tornado spell Trixie shot at him. Kairi had managed to sneak back into Ponyville to tell the others of Sora's plan, everyone ready to execute their little trick to the corrupted unicorn. Twilight wore a gold necklace with a crude looking green stone made to look like an old, yet powerful gemstone.

As they stood next to the dome, Sora pounded his hoof against it to alert Trixie to their presence. A while later, they spotted the unicorn, being carried by her two colt slaves in her extravagant, wheel-less chariot. She gasped when she saw them, ordering Snips and Snails to stop as she leapt out and approached her glass wall.

"Why are you two here?" Trixie asked. "Not enjoying your exile?"

"I think our exile was more of a farce because of the Alicorn Amulet you're wearing, Trixie," Twilight said. "You cheated when fighting Sora."

"Cheating? Moi? Why I never." Sora and Twilight resisted the urge to roll their eyes as the blue unicorn feigned ignorance.

"You're an incredibly bad liar, Trixie. Though those stories of an ursa major being bested by your might seems to be more your cup of tea than anything." Trixie leered at him, her eyes glowing red in anger. "But, since I heard you and Twilight didn't really have a magical duel, I think it would be fair to have one."

"She gave up before we even started," Trixie countered. "There is no need to have a duel, knowing who's the better unicorn."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Trixie." Twilight showed off her own amulet, touching the green gem with a hoof. "You see, Zecora gave me this special amulet that's far powerful than your measly Alicorn Amulet, and this was found deep in the heart of the Everfree Forest." Hearing that caught the blue unicorn's attention, her eyes staring at the gem gleaming in the sunlight. "Care to see which of our amulets is the strongest? Or do you deny anything that comes from somewhere as dangerous as the Everfree Forest is weaker than that worthless necklace around your neck."

"...Oh, you are in for it, Sparkle." Trixie's horn glowed, getting rid of the glass dome, freeing the trapped dark clouds and letting some sunlight in on the town. "Let's head to the square and show everypony here who's the better unicorn, and no backing out."

"Good enough for me." They soon followed Trixie, the unicorn walking back on foot this time instead of in her chariot, giving Snips and Snails a break.

As they reached the center of Ponyville, everyone noticed the dome had disappeared and saw Sora and Twilight being lead by Trixie. Already waiting for them near town hall were Kairi, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack, though Fluttershy was nowhere to be seen. Riku was held in Kairi's hooves, sucking on one of his hooves as he watched anything that interested him more than the impending magical duel that was about to take place. With the crowd ready to watch the second promised duel, the unicorns stared each other down, though Trixie seemed confident with her power.

"Alright. Let's begin with a simple age spell. Where's that stallion Trixie turned into a baby at?" Kairi stepped forward and gently placed Riku down on the ground, the colt looking up at the unicorn in confusion as he was put down. As soon as she backed away, Trixie shot the age spell at him, turning him back to his original age, his hoof in his mouth still as he regained consciousness from the confusing blankness in his memory. "An oldie, but a goodie."

Riku spat his hoof out of his mouth, looking around in confusion. "Uhh...what happened to me? And why was my hoof in my mouth?" He looked over at Trixie, remembering he was shot at by her with whatever spell she cast on him. "You! What did you do to me!?"

"Riku, calm down," Sora said, patting his friend on the shoulder and weakly pulling him back. "Twilight's got this handled. We'll tell you what happened to you later."

The white pegasus grumbled and headed back to the rest of their friends, only now noticing how tattered Sora's clothes were. "What did she do to you?"

"Like I said. Explanations later." Only getting vague answers, Riku decided to drop it until Trixie was dealt with.

"Your move, Twilight," Trixie said.

"Ok. Applejack, Rarity, would you two like to help me, please?" Applejack and Rarity nodded and stood near Trixie's statue.

Twilight charged her horn and fired a purple beam at her friends, creating a large puff of smoke that shrouded the area around the two mares. When the smoke settled, Applejack and Rarity were now fillies, the stetson on Applejack's head too big and drooping over her face. Everyone else was pretty surprised, even Trixie after she finally saw the results while she was filing her hooves. She regained her smug composure, shrugging off the spell she could easily cast.

"So you managed to perfect the age spell. Big deal," she said.

"Oh, I'm only getting started," Twilight said with confidence, shooting the fillies and turning them back into adults.

With each shot, the unicorn stood in various poses, showing off as she changed Applejack and Rarity's age. Even they posed in random positions as Rarity was switched back to a filly, standing on Applejack's back, then changing them both, Rarity back to normal and Applejack an old mare, and several more changes that got the other ponies cheering for the town librarian. Trixie was astonished, unable to fathom how she was doing all this with such ease.

"T-That's impossible!" Trixie complained.

"That's nothing!" Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash, firing a spell at the pegasus, catching her off guard.

As soon as the smoke cleared, nothing seemed to have happened, until a second pair of wings flared out from behind Rainbow. Another Rainbow Dash poked her head up, both cyan pegasi flying in the air and staring at each other, mirroring each other's movements, the duplication spell making Trixie's jaw drop.

"H-How...W-What in the...?" Trixie stammered.

"Duplication spell. Pretty simple with MY kind of amulet, and I'm barely tired." Twilight looked over at Pinkie, the pink, mouthless mare oblivious to her friend's grin. "Ever see one pony play ten instruments?"

She shot another beam at Pinkie, the smoke clearing as the party pony began to play several instruments that appeared out of nowhere, a festive polka theme being played as she bounced around the area. She was even able to play wind and brass instruments on her without the ability to use them, only baffling Trixie, and several others, more.

"No way...This isn't possible!" Trixie exclaimed, already at a loss and feeling like she's going to lose this duel.

"I got one more in mind. I can turn a mare into a stallion!" Twilight turned to Applejack, the farm pony scared out of her mind and began to flee.

She was hit by another beam, and as the smoke cleared away, standing in her place as a male version of the mare: orange coat, shorter blonde hair, more muscular than she was as a mare, shocking the audience and Trixie.

"Oh! My eyes!" Riku shouted, quickly slamming his hooves over his face. "I can't unsee that anymore! I'd rather see Sora as a girl than anything but this!"

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, leering at his friend at the mention of the Poison Joke incident. "That was one of my ideas because of that gender swapping moment."

"I guess I can take your silence as an admission of defeat, Trixie," Twilight said, turning Applejack back to normal. "Looks like my amulet is far more powerful than-" Her amulet was suddenly snatched off her neck in a red aura, Trixie stealing the necklace despite her losing. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Hehehehehe! With this amulet, I'll be even greater and powerful-er than ever!" Twilight faked a shocked gasp, watching Trixie take off the Alicorn Amulet, getting rid of the red glow of her eyes and aura as she placed the "stronger" amulet around her neck. Their plan worked as Trixie continued to gloat. "Behold, my subjects! You are now in the presence of the most powerful unicorn in the world!"

"Not anymore!" Kairi rushed in with her Keyblade held in her aura, casting a small Aero spell that nearly struck Trixie, but managed to knock the amulet out of her hoof. Rainbow Dash flew in and grabbed it as it was flung into the air by the magical wind spell, and while the blue unicorn was distracted, Kairi punched Trixie hard in the face, sending her stumbling backwards. "That was for almost killing my boyfriend, you egocentric maniac!"

Trixie rubbed her face, glowering at Kairi. "So, you have another one of those odd looking swords like those two. Well, you'll be the first to suffer under my new power!" She fired a beam of magic, her aura turning back to its original pink color, striking Kairi in the chest. The spell did nothing to her, the pink unicorn staring blankly at the powerless magician. "W-What? Why didn't it do anything!? That was supposed to trap you in the same deadly tornado I hit Sora with!" She looked down at the "powerful" amulet, tapping on the gem as she growled in frustration. "What is wrong with this thing!? Why isn't it working!?"

"Because it's not an enchanted amulet like the Alicorn Amulet," Twilight said, approaching Trixie as Rainbow Dash placed the Alicorn Amulet in a chest Zecora held, locking the dangerous artifact. "That amulet you're wearing is just a gold necklace, the gem is actually one of Zecora's doorstops."

Twilight poked the "gem", falling off its resting place and broke to pieces as it hit the ground, only confusing Trixie more. "But, how did you do all those spells? Nopony can do all of those spells so easily!"

"Yeah, it is impossible to pull off spells like that," Sora said as he stood next to Twilight. "It's a little trick I think magicians like you call a 'sleight of hoof'." From behind the statue, the aged doubles of Applejack and Rarity and the farm mare's male clone came out from hiding, wiping off the makeup on their faces to reveal themselves as the Apple family and Sweetie Belle. "The spells Twilight shot were just smokescreens, giving those guys enough time to switch places before the smoke cleared away. And Rainbow Dash's clone is Fluttershy, with a rainbow wig and blue body paint."

The other Rainbow Dash took off the rainbow wig, revealing Fluttershy's long and flowing pink mane, waving sheepishly at them, even though she did an impressive job mimicking her fillyhood friend. "B-But that pony with the ten instruments! How do you explain that!?"

Pinkie Pie in the background was still playing her song on the instruments she had on her, having the time of her life, though her mouth still wasn't returned to her. "Yeah, that's all Pinkie Pie. She does stuff that even breaks the logical of minds."

"...How-" Sora quickly shoved his hoof in Trixie's mouth before she could ask the same question everyone who doesn't know Pinkie Pie asks.

"Don't bother asking. Even we can't figure out how she does what she does," he said. "Though, next time you have an issue between us, how about you just tell us what happened in your life instead of kicking us out, trapping Ponyville and making it in your own little kingdom, and for almost killing the two ponies who saved your life from an ursa minor? And several other threats as well?"

"...R-Right...I'm sorry?" Though most of the town didn't seem to like the idea of Trixie being let off after enslaving them yesterday, Sora and Twilight looked at each other before coming to a decision.

"I don't think an apology will be enough for giving me the worst amount of muscle pain I've ever felt in my life, Trixie." The unicorn wilted, looking away from the other ponies' glares, even Sora's. "Just keep your ego in check, stop belittling everyone when you speak to them when you have no idea how much they are capable of, and put on magical performances to entertain with the skills you have, not what you claim you have."

Trixie nodded, feeling ashamed as she now realized her actions were pretty dumb. It would probably take time to win everyone's trust in her, and she will take Sora's words to heart, even if she can't help basking in the limelight when an audience praises her.

"Can someone please tell me everything that happened now!?" Riku asked. "I don't like being out of the loop here!"

Later that evening, the ambassadors from Saddle Arabia had arrived to Ponyville, along with Celestia, to see the magical performance Twilight would put on for them. Before the time arrived, Riku was caught up on what he missed while he was an infant, even being told he was turned into a baby by Trixie's spell when he was blasted by it. He immediately regretted wondering what happened to him, embarrassed by how the other mares thought of him as a foal.

Using Fluttershy's willingly volunteered animal friends, to the pegasus's fright and dismay, Twilight's performance went by perfectly, along with some added help from the Keyblade wielders' magical fireworks shot out from their Keyblades, lighting up the night sky with a variety of brightly colored sparks above the levitated creatures. Trixie had left a while later, promising she would be a better pony and become the Great and Apologetic Trixie, the most humble magician Equestria will ever see, though the others doubted she would be humble if she keeps talking in third person all the time.

With the show ended, everyone headed to their homes to get some rest, Sora especially with his injuries acting up every so often. He trudged into the guest room at the farmhouse, leaving his clothing with Rarity for her to fix up for him while he got some rest. As soon as he reached the bed, he plopped down on the mattress, groaning with relief as his body met soft bedding.

"I am gonna be out of commission for a while. That tornado was a lot worse than getting hit by Xaldin's lance dragon's hurricane winds when he was desperate to kill me." He rolled over onto his side, burying his face in his pillow. "I think I need a vacation..."


	51. Sleepless in Ponyville

A few days had passed after the fiasco with Trixie coming to Ponyville with a dangerous artifact that would have corrupted the unicorn more the longer she wore it. Zecora made sure to keep a hold of it, locked away safely in a chest, hoping to dispose of it properly so no one else would use the Alicorn Amulet for selfish desires. Along with keeping it safe, she visited Sora every day, dropping off a large potion bottle of her special healing potion, slowly healing his aching body with each serving and plenty of bed rest. While he was resting, Riku and Kairi stayed in Equestria for a while in case any Heartless had shown up, but thankfully, the random chaos had finally calmed down.

Out in the town, Scootaloo sped off on her scooter, weaving around ponies as she pretended to be as speedy as her idol, Rainbow Dash. The daredevil filly only kept getting better and better on her scooter, her tiny wings buzzing rapidly, giving her more speed that gave her a rush of adrenaline like it would when she dreamed of flying through the sky. Scootaloo increased her speed as she saw an overturned cart, flying off it and soaring high into the air.

"Whoohoo!" she cheered, flying through the air as she pulled off a no-hooved glide.

Rainbow Dash nonchalantly flew by, a glass of punch resting on her chest while flying backwards. "Nice moves, squirt."

Scootaloo gasped and stopped herself in the middle of her jump. "'Nice moves?' Rainbow thinks I have-" The filly soon began to fall, thankfully landing in a pile of hay near Sweet Apple Acres, keeping her from being hurt. Though her sudden descent didn't disturb her, too enthralled with Rainbow saying she liked her trick. "Nice moves!"

The excited filly leapt out of the hay, fishing out her scooter and rode off to the clubhouse to meet up with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom for their Cutie Mark Crusader meeting. The remaining two-thirds of their club were already there, playing checkers as they waited for Scootaloo. The pegasus slammed the clubhouse door open, bouncing with excitement, the unicorn and earth pony not looking up from their game at Scootaloo's arrival.

"You're a bit late, Scoots," Apple Bloom said.

"Guys, you are not gonna believe what happened earlier!" Scootaloo said, unable to keep still. "On my way here, I was just doing my thing on my scooter, going as fast as I could! Then, I got some sick air, and Rainbow Dash flew by and said, 'Nice moves, squirt.'"

"She really said that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah! It's like she's thinking about taking me under her wing, teach me every trick she knows, and maybe become my big sister!" Sweetie and Apple Bloom looked at each other, finding that possibility hard to be believed.

"Ah don't think that's gonna happen, Scootaloo," Apple Bloom said.

"...It could happen." The young Apple rolled her eyes, getting back to her game as she jumped over a horseshoe on Sweetie Belle's side of the board. "I just have to find a way to spend more time with her so she can see more of my awesomeness."

"Well, Applejack and Ah are gonna be campin' up at Winsome Falls this weekend," Apple Bloom said, looking away from her game as Sweetie Belle made her move. "Maybe Ah can ask her to invite Rainbow Dash, and y'all can come along too!"

"Really!? That's awesome!" Scootaloo cheered, her wings flapping with glee.

"Hey, I can get Rarity to come along too!" Sweetie Belle said. "Rarity loves camping!"

"I despise camping," Rarity said, the Crusaders now at the boutique. "I'm not exactly the kind of pony to...rough it out in nature."

"But Applejack's going with her little sister," Sweetie sadly said. "But, if you don't want to spend any time with me..."

The unicorn filly gave the saddest look to try to guilt trip Rarity into going with her. "That worked on me when you were five, and I'm not going to fall for that again, Sweetie Belle." Sweetie dropped the act and groaned in disappointment. "I can't exactly go anywhere this weekend anyway. I have so many orders to fill, and I need to finish fixing Sora's clothing after he was nearly shredded to pieces fighting Trixie. That's more of a chore considering his clothes are enchanted, and I don't want to mess with the magic that gives him his powerful forms."

Sweetie Belle sighed and left Rarity's work room, meeting with her friends downstairs. "I couldn't convince her. Am I losing my touch?"

"Well, we can't leave Sweetie Belle behind," Scootaloo said. "It wouldn't be fun without all of us going along."

"I know. It's almost like the Sisterhooves Social..." The unicorn filly gasped as she got an idea. "Or, maybe I don't need a sister to come along. How about a brother!?"

"You have a brother we don't know about?" Apple Bloom asked, Sweetie Belle facehooving at the dumb question.

"I don't have a brother, but I have a brother-figure who can't say no to me," she said, her eyes sparkling as she was sure to come along with her friends.

"Sure, I think I can go camping now that I'm feeling a little better," Sora said as the fillies headed back to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Aww, come on! I really want to go camping with-...Wait, did you say yes?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah." The teen gave the unicorn filly a light noogie. "Need your little ears cleaned out?"

"Ya sure ya should even be movin', Sora?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, that potion Zecora dropped by every day has helped me. I just can't overexert myself with anything too exhausting, like fighting or farm work. I think a little hike is ok now that I'm somewhat mobile again." He grinned and moved his forehooves behind his head. "Plus, I kind of need a little break from all the crazy stuff in the past. I'm due for my vacation days."

"Yay!" Sweetie Belle rammed into Sora and hugged his waist tightly, her grip strong enough to spark a small jolt of pain in his muscles. "You're the best, Sora!"

"Y-Yeah, I am...but I'm still pretty sore," he uttered. He gently pulled Sweetie Belle off of him, hiding his pain while patting her head. "Let's pack up some camping supplies and enjoy nature tomorrow." The Crusaders cheered and ran off to the clubhouse, unable to wait for their camping trip to Winsome Falls. As soon as they were out of sight, Sora sighed heavily, rubbing his sides from the surprisingly powerful hug Sweetie Belle gave him. "Hopefully it'll be more relaxing and nothing bad happens. If Heartless show up, I have to resort to magic, and I can't afford to waste a single shot if there's hundreds that appear..."

The next morning, the group had packed up the necessary supplies for their camping trip and were outside of Ponyville. Applejack, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo carried their saddlebags, but Sora had the red pouch attached to his hind leg, its infinite void of held items helpful in the past with everything he carried.

"Ok, let's see if we got everything," Applejack said. "Canteens?"

"Check!" Apple Bloom said.

"Bug spray?" Scootaloo held out her can of bug spray for some of those pesky pests that might bite them. "Compass and map? Check."

"And we have our tents," Sora said, patting his small pouch. "Also, my medicine Zecora gave me yesterday while we're out on the trail. It's almost like she knew I was going to be going off somewhere when I didn't even tell her I would go camping."

"So, where's Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked. "Is she here yet?"

"She's gone up ahead to set up our campsite," Applejack answered. "As much as we want to get to Winsome Falls, Ah don't want to risk havin' Sora in any pain on the road."

"AJ, I'm ok to walk. I just can't fight or do any heavy lifting. And I hate staying in bed for longer than I should." He reached into his pouch and pulled out one of the few large potion bottles Zecora gave him, taking a small dose of the green liquid. "I'm not completely helpless."

"Just makin' sure to be careful, sugarcube. Let's get a move on before Rainbow gets too impatient." The ponies began their trek to Winsome Falls, following the path on Applejack's map through the nearby forest.

"You know, I think I'm glad my sister didn't come with me," Sweetie said. "She probably would have brought everything from the boutique in a giant wagon and would have me pull it so she won't sweat and ruin her recently groomed coat."

"Yeah, Rarity doesn't seem to be the kind of pony to want to stay out in the woods for more than a minute," Sora said. "Luckily for you, I have plenty of experience camping when I was young, even though I mostly camped on the island my friends and I hung out at."

Their hike through the forest and winding pathway left the traveling group nothing but the nature around them. Birds flew around, chirping as they perched on the branches in the trees, hearing the rustling of the bushes from any curious critters that heard their hoofsteps, taking in the calmness and serenity nature had to offer. A few hours of walking finally got them to where Rainbow waited for them at the selected campsite: an open area with a small river to refill their canteens, and plenty of trees around to gather firewood for the night.

As soon as the cyan pegasus spotted them, Rainbow decided to make herself known, leaping off the cloud she was laying on and flying around the campsite. With her speed, she kicked through some trees, making big enough logs as makeshift seats, dropping them around the empty space. She then flew toward the water and picked up some stones, casually dropping them as she kept up her speed to set up the campfire so the flames won't spread out in the center. With everything set up, Rainbow dusted off her hooves, obviously impressing Scootaloo, though Sora and Applejack rolled their eyes at the show off.

"Wow, Rainbow," Sora sarcastically said. "That was pretty neat...Next time, try not to showboat and set up camp in advance before we arrive."

"I'd like to see you do a better and more awesome job than me." The teen pulled out the potion he drank, less than half of the liquid remaining as he occasionally took a few swigs on the hike, shaking it before her to get his hint. "...Oh. Right. Still feeling sore, huh?"

"Yeah. I should be better in a couple more days." Sora took another sip, smacking his lips from the taste he quickly got used to. "At least it's not as bad as any medicine you get from a doctor that's not in pill form."

"But I thought you have magic to cure yourself," Sweetie said.

"Yes, but my magic can only heal injuries like cuts or bruises while also giving me a boost in energy to keep fighting," he explained. "What Trixie did to me affected my body on the outside and in my nerves. I was barely able to move without feeling pain every inch I made, and Cure doesn't exactly heal serious injuries like a broken bone or torn muscle."

"Oh. That explains why you're drinking that stuff." As Sora put the potion back in his pouch, he noticed Scootaloo mumbling to herself, then casually walking up to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Rain-" The pegasus filly didn't pay attention to where she was going, tripping over one of the logs and tumbled over to another. She stood on it, flailing her hooves as it began to roll over to the creek, but it stopped on a rock and caused her to flip uncontrollably, somersaulting over the creek and into a curved pile of rocks. Scootaloo flew back to where she tried to start her nonchalant walk to Rainbow Dash, landing hard on her back while trying to hide back her fumble and just lay back on the ground. "H-Hey, Rainbow Dash. How's it going?"

"Smooth landing," Sora whispered to Sweetie Belle, her hoof held against her mouth as she stifled her giggling.

Soon, the sun began to set, which meant it was time to set up their tents and build a fire. They didn't have to set up the tents with too much work with the ones Sora had in store in the past. He dug through his pouch and pulled out three magic orbs that had an image of a tent on them. Tossing each one out behind the logs, the orbs magically transformed into fully built tents, big enough to fit three ponies in each one. It was a lighter load for them all to carry, and once they were done using them, the tents would disappear out of existence, making packing them up simpler without having to take them down.

Rainbow Dash and Scootloo went off to gather some firewood, Sweetie Belle pulling out some marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars, hers and Sora's idea as snacks for the evening. Applejack got the fire started, lighting the campsite in an orange glow as everyone roasted their marshmallows on sticks, heating them up to a golden brown for their s'mores. After chowing down on her portion, Rainbow hovered out of her seat next to Scootaloo.

"Alright, everypony, time for the greatest story you'll ever hear," she said. "Who here likes scary stories?"

The fillies flinched, shivering slightly at the thought of hearing a scary story. "S-Scary stories?"

"Uhh, I love scary stories!" Scootaloo said, though she was unable to hide her fright that well, trying to put on a brave face in front of Rainbow Dash.

"I know you would, squirt, cause this is a good one." Sora rolled his eyes, able to think of several different scary stories that would even scare the pants off of Rainbow, if she wore pants. Her scary story was about some old and creepy mare that lurks through the forests like the ones they were in now, catching fillies as her grumbling echoed in the night, searching for something that was stolen from her. He and Applejack were in no way scared of such a ridiculous story, though Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo were shivering with fright. "...And then, the Olden Pony asked, 'Who's got my rusty horseshoe?'"

"N-Not me!" Sweetie Belle said, huddling close with her friends as Rainbow Dash disappeared in the shadows, appearing behind them with a sinister smirk on her face.

"YOU DO!" she shouted, making Sweetie and Apple Bloom shriek in fright and run to their sibling/sibling-figure.

Scootaloo was freaked out as well, but feigned her fright by coughing, even though her body shook a little. "Sorry. Got something in my throat. Good story."

"I knew you wouldn't be scared, Scootaloo," Rainbow said, messing the filly's mane. "When you jumped off that cart the other day, you're just like me: fearless and awesome."

"Heh...Yeah. Fearless." Scootaloo shivered, not wanting to disappoint her idol by being scared like her friends.

"Oh, brother," Sora said, hugging Sweetie Belle tightly as she felt safer under his protection. "An Olden Pony looking for a horseshoe? I think a Shadow would be more scary than a grumpy old mare finding a rusty piece of metal."

Applejack yawned as it began to get late. "Ah think it's time for us to hit the hay." She was about to move, only to remember how tightly her little sister was holding onto her side, scared out of her mind. Applejack patted Apple Bloom on the head, easing the filly a little to loosen her grip on her. "Don't worry, Apple Bloom. There ain't no Olden Pony comin' after us anytime soon."

As they headed for their tents, Sora was the only one who noticed Scootaloo's nervousness, still trying to hide the fact she was scared of the story just like Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. "Scootaloo, you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright!" the pegasus filly assured. "I mean, I'm not scared of some Olden Pony!"

"Good to hear, squirt," Rainbow said, splashing water on the fire to put it out, startling Scootaloo. "You're tough like me when I was your age. I'm gonna get some sleep. Hopefully you don't snore, right?"

"Nope! Never snored a day in my life!" Scootaloo laughed nervously, her eyes darting around at the darkness around them.

"Good. Come on in whenever you feel like it." Rainbow walked inside her tent, leaving Scootaloo and Sora the only ones outside.

"You sure you're alright, Scootaloo?" Sora asked. "It's not a bad thing to be scared, you know."

"I'm perfectly fine! I'm not afraid of anything!" Suddenly, a twig snapping out in the woods made Scootaloo jump and flee in hers and Rainbow's tent, though the culprit who stepped on it was probably a fox or a harmless nocturnal critter scurrying about.

Sora headed inside his and Sweetie's tent, the unicorn filly already passed out as she slept in her sleeping bag. He was a little concerned about Scootaloo, trying to be brave on the outside while scared on the inside. She's only a filly, and kids around her age were easy to scare with a creepy story in a spooky environment like atmosphere of their campsite late in the night. While he hoped she'll get over it in the morning, the teen laid down in his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

(Dive Into the Heart)

With his eyes closed, Sora felt himself slowly falling down through the air, surrounded in a dark void as he dreamed. The blackness slowly shifted to a calming blue, several glowing stars shimmering all around that made several pathways, floating doorways resting along those starry roads as if they were hallways with hundreds of thousands of rooms to explore. As the teen began to flip right-side up, he began to wake up as he landed on his feet. As he came to his senses, he stared around this new realm in confusion, back to being a human.

"Wait, I'm asleep right now. I'm supposed to be dreaming...Unless, this is some kind of dream realm?" Looking down at his hands, he flexed his fingers, glad to be a human again, if only in his dream traveling. He walked along the road of stars, observing all of the differently designed doors. "This place seems a lot different than the dream worlds Riku and I went through. It's kind of peaceful here."

"WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMINION!?" Sora flinched, summoning his Keyblade as he looked around for where the voice came from.

The voice sounded familiar, but with it echoing in the dreamscape, it was hard to tell who it was. Suddenly, a beam of dark blue magic fired down at him from above, Sora quickly avoiding it as he aimed his Keyblade at his attacker, thankful to feel no pain from his injuries while in the dream world. He was about to shoot a spell at whoever it was, but instead of a foe, it was a friend.

"Luna?" Hovering above him, the Princess of the Night halting her attacks as she floated down to the road Sora stood on. She stared at him in confusion, recognizing a few features of his that made the person she was looking at all too familiar. "Uhh, hey. Was I intruding?"

"...Sora?" The teen nodded, dismissing his Keyblade. "...So, this is what you are outside of Equestria?"

"Pretty much, yeah," he said. "Guess I retain my actual form when in the dream worlds."

Luna approached Sora, apparently a few inches shorter than the Keyblade wielder by height as she had to look up at him for the first time. "How is it you are able to enter the realm of dreams?"

"I was going to ask the same thing. But, to make it simple, Riku and I were able to do that when we tried to stop Xehanort. It was for our Mark of Mastery exam, but I failed my test and got caught by him." Sora sighed, the memory of that disappointing failure forever weighing him down. "At least I didn't have my Keyblade taken away."

"...I see. A testament to your own magic giving you the ability," Luna said. "Well, not only am I the ruler of the night in place of my sister, I am also able to travel through dreams. I thought it would be a good idea to help my subjects with their troubles in their nightmares. Dreams tend to subtly give hints to the conflicts they face, and I enter their dreams to help ease them of the burdens that they face."

"That sounds reasonable, and probably entertaining if you get bored sitting on the throne." Sora's eyes widened when he realized Luna could enter any dream. "Wait, you haven't been in my dreams, have you?"

"I have yet to see your gateway to your dreams, and I do not snoop on everypony's dreams every night." He breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting to have Luna see what his dreams have been about in the past couple months. "I do have many subjects that require my assistance, though their dream worlds are separated far apart from each other. There is one nearby who I sense is having a terrible nightmare as we speak."

Luna pointed at a door behind Sora, the teen turning around to see an orange and purple door. "Those colors look awfully familiar. Scootaloo's having a nightmare?"

"She is. Would you mind helping her for me?" the alicorn asked.

"Sure. Shouldn't be too much of a problem if it's dealing with a bad dream. And if you get too overwhelmed, you can pull me out of my dream and point me in the direction of the next troubled pony." He turned around to enter the door, only to stop and quickly turn around. "But you're not going to be walking in my dream door if you find it, right?"

"What do you have to hide, Sora?" Luna asked with a smirk.

"Nothing! It's not what you're thinking it is!" the teen exclaimed, his cheeks burning red as he quickly turned back to Scootaloo's dream door to hide his blush. "Just go off and help other ponies in need of help! I got Scootaloo covered!"

"Relax. I know when to not intrude on a dreams like those." Sora winced, his face turning completely red in embarrassment as the alicorn giggled at his reaction. "I'll be sure to not disturb you in your fantasies with Kairi when I need assistance."

Sora grumbled as Luna flew off to help her other subjects. "You and Celestia are so much alike..."

Sighing in annoyance, Sora put Luna's teasing out of his mind and entered Scootaloo's dream, glad to see she was feeling better after knowing the fate of her lover, Sombra. As he passed through the glowing light of the doorway, the light faded as the Keyblade wielder found himself in a creepy forest similar to where he and the others were camped at for the evening, though the lighting of the atmosphere was a dark red instead of the usual darkness of the forest at night. He heard a pair of hoofsteps somewhere in the forest, pushing away the shrubbery around him as he wandered about the nightmare forest.

He could hear Scootaloo panting as she ran in fear of something, along with the sound of an old pony's grumbling echoing through the trees. Sora managed to catch a glimpse of the filly running by through the dark trees and leaves, quickly chasing after her before she got too far away. Though, getting to her was difficult with the foliage getting in his way, his taller body unable to squeeze past the bushes and tightly packed trees.

"Scootaloo! Wait!" he called out, but the pegasus didn't hear him.

Sora managed to get onto the path and chase after her, but as he rounded a tree, he yelped as he skidded to a halt, finding this Olden Pony in the story Rainbow told, leering at him with a creepy glare of her eye. "Who's got my rusty horseshoe!?"

"No one has your dumb horseshoe! And you're a lot more...grotesque than Rainbow described you as." Before he could walk past the "nightmare", Sora suddenly felt some invisible force shove him hard and sent him flying, forced out of the dream as he rolled back into the dreamscape. Scootaloo's door shut itself, confusing the Keyblade wielder as to what had just happened. He leapt back up on his feet and ran back to the door, but as he touched it, the door disappeared on him. "...Uhhh...Did I break something in there?"

"That was fast," Luna said as she hovered down behind him after exiting one of the doors above them.

"I...actually didn't even get the chance to help her," Sora said. "I ran into her nightmare, I think, and I suddenly got kicked out."

"Ah. I have had some instances of dreams like this in the past," Luna said. "Sometimes, one who dreams can actually dream inside of a dream, and when they wake from it, the intruder inside gets forced out. And if the door has gone, then that means Scootaloo has awoken."

Sora was a bit confused by the explanation, but he understood it enough to know that if someone who dreams wakes up, whether inside a dream or out, he'll get kicked out because of the shock the dreamer has. "So, that means we'll have to wait for her to fall back asleep...if she does."

"Troubling nightmares that may traumatize can cause insomnia sometimes, which means waiting for the moment that pony passed out from exhaustion for their door to appear again." Sora sighed, unable to do anything to help Scootaloo until she falls back to sleep.

"That's gonna be a problem," he said. "I don't suppose Sweetie Belle or Apple Bloom are having nightmares as well, right?" Luna shook her head. "Thought so. Because those two felt more protected under Applejack and myself, they're able to rest easily. Scootaloo's pretending to impress Rainbow by being brave, but she's scared out of her mind and she isn't being comforted by her idol, expecting her to be just like her."

"It's quite obvious to what she fears," the alicorn said.

"She's afraid of disappointing Rainbow Dash." Sora crossed his arms together as he stared at the empty space where Scootaloo's dream used to be. "That mare better realize she's dealing with a little kid, not herself." As the two waited for when the filly would fall asleep, Sora noticed Luna had been wearing her engagement ring Sombra got for her, unnoticed to him by her flowing, starry mane. "...You're wearing Sombra's ring?"

"Hmm?...Oh, yes...I am." They fell into an awkward silence, Sora feeling his guilt of that moment come back to him from failing to save the stallion. Luna gently touched the crescent-shaped gem with her hoof, sighing sadly. "I want to wear it to remind me of the Sombra I knew back then, the stallion I loved, not the monster that took control over him." She growled, glaring at the expanse of blue and endless roads of stars in the distance. "The pony...No, the monster that tricked him...Was he of your kind?"

"I guess...Though, anyone could be a Keyblade wielder if they are deemed worthy to wield one. Who knows who he actually was?...He probably died in the Keyblade War, so it doesn't matter trying to find out who he was." More silence. If only there were any historical documents of the Keyblade wielders who took part in that war, but the only bit of information they all knew was that thousands had lost their lives in the struggle between light and darkness. "...I wished I was able to save Sombra for you, Luna."

"...What's done is done. Equestria's safety was more important than what I desire." Sora still felt bothered, even when Luna had put the safety of her kingdom over the return of her lover being freed from his darkness.

"He could have come back," he said. "When I turned into a Heartless, Kairi's light kept me from falling too deep in darkness and I followed it, bringing me back into her arms. Riku was taken over by Xehanort's Heartless, and I managed to free him by destroying it with the light of Kingdom Hearts. Heck, even Xehanort managed to come back as the old codger he was after his Heartless and Nobody were destroyed, somehow! Sombra could have come back the same way if his heart wasn't destroyed along with his body when we activated the Crystal Heart!...But..." Sora fell to his knees, clenching his fists as he pounded the ground in frustration. "...He was too far gone...I couldn't save him."

"...You still feel responsible for being unable to save him?" Luna asked. "Why? Even I understood it was too late to save him when Celestia and I banished him..."

"You have no idea how much it bugs me, feeling helpless to save someone who needed my help and unable to do so with the risks that can happen," Sora explained. "When Riku sided with darkness and I couldn't reach out to him when Ansem took over, I thought there was no hope in saving him. When one of the members of Organization XIII told me they had Kairi imprisoned in their world, I was scared out of my mind and I didn't want her to get hurt. I fell on my knees and begged him to give her back unharmed...I even thought Goofy was dead after he saved King Mickey from a large boulder, hitting him hard in the head, not even moving an inch...

"...Even when Axel, a member of Organization XIII who defected from the Nobodies to help me...I felt helpless watching him disappear after all he did to stop them..." Sora stopped hitting the stars beneath him, looking down at the endless realm of dreams. "After reading Sombra's journal, I just had to do something to save him. He wasn't a crazed dictator. He was someone who fell in the clutches of darkness by someone who doesn't deserve to have a heart...He was innocent, and there was nothing I could have done to save him, or his heart..."

"...You want to save everypony from those with evil intent..." Luna now understood the reason why Sora was so wracked with guilt when they had returned from the Crystal Empire. She gently picked the distressed teen up to his feet with her magic, turning him to face her. "But a feat like that is impossible, Sora."

"...I know...I'm responsible for keeping the worlds safe from darkness, and anyone in trouble..." He summoned his Keyblade and looked at the blade, seeing his reflection off the steel through the lights around them. "...Every boy at a young age dreams of being a hero: pretending to have superpowers, fight the bad guy, and save the day...Little did anyone tell them that the ones you try to save, you can only rescue so many before you're at your limit, or when someone you care about gets hurt..."

"You did what you could," Luna assured. "My sister still blames herself for banishing me a thousand years on the moon, but she did what she thought was right to save Equestria from myself when I was Nightmare Moon. Not everything can go according to plan, even your own heroic expectations when it comes to saving your friends don't go that smoothly, right?" Sora lowered his weapon and nodded his head. "It still hurts, knowing I will never see Sombra again, but knowing that the fate of the world and the many are more important than the few unfortunate to fall." The princess surprised Sora by draping her neck over his shoulder and hugged him with a hoof. "Just knowing the truth of what happened to him and rescuing the Crystal Empire and Equestria is enough for me."

Sora recovered from the surprise hug, taking in the young alicorn sister's words of wisdom. What was important was stopping Sombra and saving Equestria, and he had done so, even if he failed to save him from the darkness that was forced into his heart. He felt a little relieved, his conscience of Sombra's fate somewhat cleared as he gave a small smile, hugging Luna back.

"Maybe you and Celestia should have switched roles," he said, patting the alicorn's neck. "You're a lot wiser than you seem."

"When you have an older sister who likes to pull pranks on their younger sibling every day, one of us has to be the serious sister most of the time." Sora chuckled, finding it unlikely that Luna was always the more serious sibling. While they still hugged, he moved his hand around Luna's ethereal mane, surprised to actually feel it despite it seeming like it was some kind of illusion. "What are you doing with my mane?"

"I always wondered if both yours and Celestia's hair was actual hair or made of magic." Luna rolled her eyes as the teen continued playing around with the alicorn's hair. "It's pretty cool. I would have done this with Celestia when I first met her, but I didn't want to be rude."

"And you don't consider playing with my mane right now rude?" she asked.

"Well, we are hugging, so it was a good excuse." Sora moved his hand up to Luna's ear, giving it a light scratch, making the alicorn back away in surprise.

"W-Why did you do that!?" Luna asked with a light blush.

"It's kind of something we like to do with pets or domesticated or tamed animals, and it's a lot better for them with these than hooves." He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers, smirking at the reaction he gave to the alicorn. "Felt a little pleasant, didn't it?"

"...You are the strangest...male I've ever met," she said with an unamused glare. "You were upset one minute and then your attitude turns around to being positive and upbeat."

"Well, Kairi said I was always the one to lift anyone up when they feel down," Sora said, bringing his arms behind his head with a big grin. "But, if I ever get down, someone else has to pull me back up out of my own sorrow. It pays to have reliable friends who can pick you back up on the worst of days." His toothy grin melted to a calm smile, staring at Luna with a genuine happiness rather than a goofy one. "I'm actually really relieved to know you never had any resentment toward me when I told you about what happened to Sombra. I can finally relax a little more after that. Thanks, Luna."

"...You're welcome, Sora." She smiled back and held out her hoof to him, Sora bumping her hoof with his fist.

They soon turned to look at where Scootaloo's door had disappeared, it didn't return, the filly deciding to stay awake. "...So, it doesn't seem like Scootaloo's gonna go back to sleep anytime soon...Probably got a few more hours until I wake up." Sora looked around the realms, seeing all of the several doors still floating around the dream realm. "Think we can have some fun in other ponies' dreams?"

"There don't seem to be any other nightmares at the moment." Luna looked around herself until she spotted a pure white door with a sun symbol similar to Celestia's cutie mark in the center. The alicorn grinned, immediately coming up with a sneaky idea to mess with her older sister. "I think we can dream hop until morning, and we can have a little fun startling my sister awake before her duties begin. I need to get back at her for making me sit on that flatulent balloon she placed under my seat during dinner earlier this evening."

"It's called a whoopie cushion, and I got my own score to settle with Celestia for that Gala ticket lesson last year." They both giggled maliciously, running down the path to Celestia's dream door to pull a dream prank on on the sun princess.

Morning came all too soon, Sora and Luna's fun through the dreamscape ending as soon as the sun rose over the land. Through their time dream hopping, they managed to prank Celestia while she slept, her dream being a world of nothing but cakes of all flavors and sizes, and completely edible. Luna used her magic on the ones her sister was devouring, turning them into pony eating fruits and vegetables, getting shoved out as she awoke after being eaten by a monstrous Brussels sprout. Her door didn't appear again, too startled to go back to sleep and needing to raise the sun in another couple hours. The rest of their time was spent in random dreams, taking part in the imaginative minds of other ponies throughout Equestria.

Sora opened his eyes, stretching out his limbs, wincing a little as he felt some slight pain from his injuries. "Well, that was fun, but now it's back to being in pain for a while." He reached into his pouch and pulled out a fresh bottle of his medicine, having finished the last one before falling asleep. He took a small sip, wetting his dry mouth as he began to wake up. Before he left Luna as he woke up, he promised the next time he fell asleep, he was going back into Scootaloo's dream to help solve her problem before getting kicked out by the fright of her nightmare woke her up again. "Wonder how Scoots is doing."

Sora crawled out of the tent, seeing the others had woken up before him, all of them waiting on him as he needed more rest due to his injuries. He noticed Scootaloo sitting on one of the log seats, but she looked like an absolute wreck: she had bags under her eyes, they were bloodshot, and she looked like she was on the verge of passing out. She really did stay up all night, looking more spooked than ever. He walked out of the tent, the magical shelter disappearing in a spark of light, having served its purpose for its owners for the night.

The group continued on their hike to Winsome Falls, though Scootaloo was really paranoid the trek through the rest of the forest. She decided to scout ahead to make sure the dirt path is clear of anything dangerous. None of the adults gave her permission to go off on her own, the filly already speeding off on her scooter she brought along. A while later, after only about a half mile from where they started off from the campsite, Scootaloo was somehow sitting on a bush after hearing her land on it, telling them not to go off the path they were on. She then jumped high in the air out of fright when Applejack stepped on a twig, clutching onto a cloud for dear life, then fell back to the ground. Then an owl hooted, startling her so much that she backpedaled through the ground, creating a deep rut, only to pass it off as getting her exercise. And then a frog croaked, scaring her again as she quickly climbed on Sora's back.

"Scootaloo, you sure you're doing alright?" Sora asked, growing really concerned with the filly's paranoia, especially over a harmless frog sitting on a lily pad in a pond a few yards away from them.

"Yeah! Fine!" Scootaloo lied. "You look like you need a massage! Gotta make sure you get better in case something dangerous comes after us, like a giant grizzly bear, or Heartless!"

Scootaloo began to give Sora a massage while he walked, though her hooves felt more like awkward rubbing than massaging his muscles. Sighing, he lifted the filly off his back and set her down on the ground.

"Scootaloo, I don't need a massage. You're getting freaked out over harmless animals making noise, and it's very concerning," Sora said, hiding the actual truth of her jumpiness so she herself can admit to herself and Rainbow Dash why she's so scared. "Did you even sleep last night?"

"O-Of course I did!" she lied again, clearly obvious with her bloodshot eyes. "Rainbow Dash can back me up, cause I didn't snore!"

Sora resisted the urge to facehoof, her not snoring while sleeping not good enough evidence to prove she slept. He dropped the questioning until later tonight when he entered her dreams again. Soon, night began to fall as they reached their next campsite, and with an empty cave to use as shelter instead of using up more of Sora's magical tents.

"Perfect! A cave!" Rainbow exclaimed. "We can use that for shelter, and it's the perfect setting for another scary story I've got planned for tonight!" Scootaloo flinched, having to hear another scary story that will keep her awake for another night. "Hey, Scoots, wanna go get us some firewood?"

"M-Me!?" Scootaloo questioned, trying to hide her panicking as she looked out into the dark woods.

Sora groaned, hating how Rainbow Dash was unable to tell that her number one fan was terrified and failing to put on a brave face for her. "I'll get the firewood. I didn't do much with the campsite the other day aside from providing the tents." Applejack was about to retort, but the teen beat the farm mare before she could say a word. "I can pick up a pile of twigs and small logs without hurting myself. I'm almost fully healed thanks to Zecora's potions. And you let me worry about all your health and safety."

He heard Scootaloo breathe a sigh of relief as he walked in the forest, picking up a few sizable branches and pieces of wood for the fire. After gathering enough, he headed back and placed the firewood in the circle of stones Applejack set up, starting up the fire as he got comfortable sitting next to Sweetie Belle.

"Ok, who's ready for the next scary story?" Rainbow asked, laughing creepily, making Scootaloo shiver while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle scooted closer to their sibling/surrogate sibling.

"A-Actually, how about I tell a story?" Scootaloo asked.

"Alright, squirt. Just make sure its a horrible one." The cyan mare sat back in her seat, giving Scootaloo the floor.

"Ok. There once was a really really nice pony that lived in a bright and sunny land, where there are rainbows all across the sky, and lots of happy friends-" Rainbow groaned and placed her hoof on Scootaloo's head, already hating the story that was in no way filled with horror.

"Yeah. No offense, Scoots, but it's not really a true campfire story unless somepony's shaking." Sora facehooved, still not able to get the hint that Scootaloo was desperate not to get scared again. "And I heard, in these very woods, this forest is haunted by...The Headless Horse! It gallops only at night-"

"Question!" Sora interrupted with his hoof raised in the air. "How can a living being be able to move if it has no head?"

"It's headless, Sora. Not brainless." Rainbow was about to continue the story, but the teen still had his hoof raised. "Yes?"

"Where's its brain? In its butt?" Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle laughed at the stupid question, Sora intending to make it hilarious to ease some of the scary side of the story for Scootaloo.

"Just let me tell the stupid story!" the pegasus shouted, continuing the tale of The Headless Horse despite Sora's logical questioning. Unfortunately, his plan didn't work as Scootaloo was still scared stiff, hearing the second horror story that's sure to keep her awake for a month. "...and they were never heard from, ever again!"

"Never?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Never." After Rainbow's confirmation at the end of her story, the flames sparked in the fire, startling the fillies as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shrieked, laughing it off as they huddled closely to their chaperone.

"It's getting pretty late," Applejack said. "Time to hit the hay."

"What!? Already!?" Scootaloo questioned. "But, we didn't sing any campfire songs yet!"

Sweetie Belle gasped, excited at the idea of singing songs. "You don't need to tell me twice!" The unicorn filly ran up to the rock Rainbow had stood on while finishing up the story, knocking the pegasus off her perch and began to sing. "Ninety-nine buckets of oats on the wall, ninety-nine buckets of oats! Take one down, pass it around, you got ninety-eight buckets of oats on the wall!"

Sora groaned and buried his face in his hooves, cringing at how badly Sweetie Belle was singing when she has such a beautiful voice when she sings and how irritating it was for Scootaloo to spark this idea to delay helping her in her dreams. The unicorn filly continued singing, Scootaloo the only one who somehow enjoyed one of the longest songs to sing while he and the others grew tired the longer it dragged on. Sora had eventually passed out from boredom, along with everyone else except for the singer and insomniac pegasus.

"Take one down, pass it around, you got zero buckets of OATS ON THE WAAAAAAAALL!" The last line startled the sleeping ponies awake, Sweetie Belle finally finished singing "Ninety-Nine Buckets of Oats on the Wall".

A few second of standing on her stage, Sweetie fell on her side and passed out, snoring loudly as she exhausted herself. "Ugh. Finally," Sora uttered, picking the filly up as he and the others headed into the cave to finally get some sleep.

As he pulled out six orbs with sleeping bags on them from his pouch, he tossed them out, creating six separate sleeping bags for everyone, laying Sweetie Belle down in the one next to his. "Wait, how about one more song!?" Scootaloo begged. "Or maybe a dance contest!? Hide and seek!? Charades!?"

"Scootaloo, I'm tired," Rainbow said, settling into her sleeping bag while pulling out a pair of earplugs. "I need my shut-eye, and I need it now. We'll do whatever you want tomorrow. When it's daylight."

She put the plugs in her ears and fell asleep, only discouraging Scootaloo all the more. She sat in her sleeping bag, struggling to stay awake, but Sora knew she was going to zone out and sleep in a few minutes, settling down and closing his eyes, this time prepared to get to her in her dreams before her nightmare wakes her up prematurely.

(Fragment of Sorrow)

The Momemnt Sora entered the Dreamscape, he quickly ran down the winding pathways to find Scootaloo's door. "Come on, Scoots. Fall asleep. Show me the door." Up ahead, her door finally appeared, the Keyblade wielder skidding to a halt in front of it. "There you are."

He quickly ran inside, back in the same creepy forest from the last nightmare, running down the path to find Scootaloo before whatever was coming after her did. Sora heard her scream far down the path, picking up the pace before she woke up again and kicked him out. Up at the top of the hill, he spotted the source of this nightmare: The Headless Horse. It was a dark pony, about as tall as Luna was, but it lacked a head, exactly as it was named, and even without a body part above its neck, it was alive, though it was more disturbing than scary.

"The Headless Horse is gonna eat me!" Scootaloo exclaimed on the other side of the hill, The Headless Horse rearing up on its hind legs to charge at her.

"Hey, brainless!" Sora called out, summoning his Keyblade as he charged up the hill. The nightmare equine turned around, only to receive a kick in the chest, sending it tumbling down the hillside. The Keyblade wielder slid down after him, leaping up high into the air and dove down to where it would land. "Little filly is not on the menu tonight! Eat this instead!"

Pointing his weapon down on the stunned nightmare, Sora rapidly spun like a drill, spearing through The Headless Horse, killing it and disintegrating it into nothing but dust. His spinning slowed as he stood on his hands on the guard of his Keyblade, pushing himself up into the ear, flipping backwards and landed next to his Keyblade. Scootaloo, cowering in the corner as she was trapped against a rocky cliff face, looked up when she didn't hear any hooves galloping toward her. The moment she saw Sora, the teen pulling his weapon out from the ground, her jaw dropped, immediately recognizing the strange creature that had the same key-shaped sword, spiky brown hair, and black jacket.

(Kairi I)

"Sora?"He looked over at the surprised filly pegasus, grinning softly as he approached her, making sure not to move too quickly and frighten her more while he was in his original body. "Is...Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Scootaloo." He stood closer to her, the filly having to tilt her head all the way up to see his face.

"...Why are you so tall?...And different?" she asked as Sora sat down before her. "...Wait...Am I dreaming?"

"Well, to answer your last one, yes. You were having a nightmare," he said. "As for the reason why I'm like this..." Sora scratched his head, unsure if he should reveal to her that this was what he really looked like outside of Equestria. On the plus side, she was dreaming, and could forget about it when she wakes up, though there was a chance she could still remember it. And, eventually, the others will one day see him, Riku, and Kairi as they really are, so he didn't see the harm in telling one curious filly. "...You might not believe me, but this is actually what I look like."

"What?" she asked, growing confused. "What does that mean? And...are you really real or are you some kind of dream fairy?"

Sora chuckled at the latter assumption, though Scootaloo would really be surprised if she ever met a certain moody pixie from Neverland. "It's the real me. I'm sleeping a few yards away from you, in the cave with the others, and I'm in your dream talking with you right now."

"You can do that?" she asked with curiosity, slowly approaching him. "Since when could you go into ponies' dreams?"

"It's a long story, but it's simpler to understand when you know what kind of magic I can use." Scootaloo nodded, even though she was still in awe at the way Sora looked. He gently lowered his hand over her head, scratching her ears, surprising her a little, but quickly getting used to the odd feeling. "It's rude to stare, Scoot."

"Mmmm...What kind of claws are these?" Scootaloo asked, trying to move her head closer to the enjoyable scratching she could never feel with her own hooves alone.

"I call them fingers, and these 'hands' behave kind of like Spike's claws, only without the sharp nails." The filly whined when he moved his hand away, being picked up by the waist and set on his lap. "But, I didn't come here just to play around. We need to talk about your fears."

"M-My fears? I'm not afraid of anything." As Sora stared at Scootaloo with a suspicious gaze, The Headless Horse began to materialize behind him in reaction to the filly's lies. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the nightmare had come back, but Sora thrust his Keyblade behind him, killing the headless equine again. With it gone, he twirled his weapon around in his hand and rested it over his shoulder, all while keeping his eyes on her. "...Ok, I am scared...But, it's not just The Headless Horse story."

"Or the Olden Pony. I mean, honestly, Scootaloo. You're afraid of an old mare trying to find a horseshoe?" They soon heard an old pony grumbling out in the forest, making the teen facepalm as the Olden Pony returned. "And she makes a return."

"Who's got my rusty horseshoe!?" the old mare exclaimed.

"Go bother someone else! We don't have what you're looking for!" Thankfully, the Olden Pony wandered off far away from the teen and filly.

"Sorry," Scootaloo apologized. "She's really creepy, though."

"You imagined her that way," he said, shuddering as he recalled the disturbing old mare's face. "Before you end up thinking of another scary monster, mind telling me what it is you're actually afraid of."

Scootaloo seemed hesitant to say it, Sora knowing full well what it is, but she needed to admit it not just to him, but to herself as well. "...I don't want Rainbow Dash to think I'm not as brave as her. I'm afraid to tell her I was scared of those stories, but I want to be like her. She's so cool, and fast...and I want her to teach me everything she knows when I can finally fly on my own."

"So you thought trying to be brave in front of her while freaked out by the scary stories would get you closer to being taught by your idol?" Scootaloo nodded sadly. "You know, Scootaloo, as much as you wish to be like Rainbow Dash, you don't have to be exactly like her to impress her. And being this terrified, staying up late at night to avoid your nightmares isn't healthy for you. Besides, everyone gets scared by something, whether it's fictional or real."

"You're not scared," the filly said. "The Heartless, all the villains that tried to take over Equestria, you took them all on and you're the bravest and strongest pony...creature I've ever seen."

"Nope. I get scared too." Scootaloo gasped, unable to believe Sora would ever be afraid of anything. "The first time I saw the Heartless where I lived, I was scared out of my mind. I had no way of defending myself from them when they appeared, nothing but a wooden sword that wasn't able to hurt them."

"...Really?" she asked.

"Really. I'm also scared of losing my friends, letting them down when they need help, even fighting against the worst of baddies I've ever met in my life." Sora gently rustled Scootaloo's mane as she never knew someone as strong as him would be afraid of letting his friends down. "But that's what being brave is: facing your fears head on, even if what you face is scary. It's natural to be scared. Even Rainbow has her own fears she hides from others if they're embarrassing to admit to anyone."

"Oh..." She looked down at her hooves, knowing that in order to finally end her own torment, she had to tell Rainbow Dash her real feelings about the stories she told. "...I'm gonna have to tell her, aren't I?"

"Afraid so," Sora said, gently tilting her head back up to look at him. "Rainbow may not be the kind of pony to express her emotions and act all cool, but I know she'll understand and lay off the horror stories. She's the Element of Loyalty, and that loyalty goes for both her friends and her number one fan." She smiled, believing the Keyblade wielder, the environment around Scootaloo's dream brightening up a little as she was no longer troubled by her trepidation. Sora stood up, lifting the filly up onto his shoulder as they looked at the calmer, imaginative forest. "Feel a bit better?"

"Yeah. I'll tell Rainbow Dash in the morning...I hope you're right and she doesn't think I'm worthy to be taught by her." Sora gently poked Scootaloo's muzzle, silencing her doubts.

"You two are a match made in heaven," he said. "You're both love the adrenaline when going fast, and you have a tendency to get into a lot of trouble with your hard heads, to yourselves or anyone around you." He then poked her forehead, his hand swatted away by the pouting pegasus filly. "So, until we wake up, what do you want to do in your now nightmare-free dream?"

"Hmm..." Scootaloo climbed up on top of Sora's head, looking around from a higher vantage point around the forest. There was a mountain made of clouds out in the distance, created by her mind as she had an idea. "How about a race from here to that cloudy mountain? I want to see how fast you are on two legs."

"Been a while since I've had a friendly, competitive race. So, do we go on-" Scootaloo suddenly leapt off his head and began to run off without even signalling the start of the race, giggling as she cheated with her head start. "Hey! You little cheater!"

Sora ran after her and managed to catch up, the two racing off through the woods to the puffy mountain miles away from where they started. Hiding between the trees, watching them race was Luna, the alicorn chuckling as she shook her head.

"He acts like a foal while almost at the age of adulthood. It's no wonder how he's so likable to those he befriends." The princess used her magic, creating the exit to Scootaloo's dream as she left, entrusting Sora to help the troubles of some of the young foals' who looked up to him and their nightmares whenever she needs his assistance in the future.

The sun rose and the rays shone through the trees in the forest, morning coming around to wake the slumbering ponies in the cave. Scootaloo and Sora were the first to wake, the former finally getting a good night's sleep while the latter felt more refreshed and no longer troubled by the pains of his former injuries. It was clear to Sora that the pegasus filly remembered what happened in her dream, not only the heartfelt talk they had, but also her promise to keep Sora's real form a secret from the others. The others soon began to wake up, the teen winking at Scootaloo, assuring her he'll back her up.

Rainbow yawned as she sat up, pulling out her earplugs. "Best sleep I've ever had." She looked over at Scootaloo, nudging the filly gently. "So, last night was a little bit odd, squirt. Didn't think you would actually be the kind to want some dumb campfire songs. And that mushy happy story you tried to tell."

"...Well, there was a reason why I acted like that last night...and why I was so weird yesterday." Scootaloo looked over at Sora, the teen giving a slight nod as she took in a deep breath. "Rainbow Dash...I look up to you a lot, and I'd really like to have you take me under your wing, teach me all your flying moves, and be like the older sister I never had...I really, really want to be like you, but when you told those scary stories, I was actually scared and faked being brave..." She looked down at her hooves, feeling tears well up in her eyes, awaiting the possible rejection of being her idol's future pupil. "I'm sorry I can't be exactly like you..."

"...Ok, maybe I kind of over exaggerated when I said you're like me," Rainbow said, Scootaloo looking up at the pegasus. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Scootaloo, you're pretty fast on that scooter, and you're just as cool as me, but I was too caught up in the fun of camping to realize you're not me. If you just said something sooner, I would have quit with the scary stories and moved on to something else to do around a campfire."

"You mean...you're not gonna...push me away?" Scootaloo asked.

"Of course not! Who said I would do that to the awesomest filly in Ponyville!?" Rainbow draped a wing around her number one fan, giving her a light squeeze. "Well, second awesomest compared to me." Applejack and Sora groaned and rolled their eyes, the cyan mare's ego getting in the way as she consoled Scootaloo. Rainbow leaned closer to the filly and whispered in her ear. "Between you and me, I was actually scared of those stories myself when I was a filly. Just don't tell anypony else about that. I have a reputation to keep up, you know."

Scootaloo was surprised to hear that her own idol was actually scared of those same stories she told, and admitted it to her out of anyone else she trusted. She nodded her head and hugged her tightly, Rainbow patting her head as she shrugged off the bone crushing hug she was receiving. Sora was glad to see the two finally bonding, though with four other ponies watching them and her reputation on the line, he knew she wanted to give Scootaloo a real hug.

As soon as everyone was up and motivated, they packed up their bags, the sleeping bags disappearing as they served their purpose, and continued on their way to Winsome Falls. It wasn't long before they reached their destination, and the sight of Winsome Falls made Sora's jaw drop in awe. There were waterfalls that constantly fell from the sky, the sunlight shimmering through the water and turning it into a flowing rainbow, landing in a nearby lake or down to other pieces of land far below the cliff side.

"Whoa...This place is awesome," he said. "Best camping trip ever."

"I call teams!" Sweetie Belle shouted. "Last team to reach the falls is a moldy carrot!"

"Sweetie Belle, come on," Sora said. "This place is supposed to be relaxing. A nice calming swim in the lake, sunbathing, enjoying the scenery that nature has to-" He quickly picked Sweetie Belle up on his back and flew off with the filly on his back. "READYSETGO!"

"Well, so much for relaxin'," Applejack said. "Come on, Apple Bloom! We don't wanna be the moldy carrots, do we!?"

"No way!" The Apple sisters chased after Sora and Sweetie Belle, though as they ran on the ground, there was no way they could catch up to them.

Rainbow and Scootaloo looked at each other, nodding their heads as they flared out their wings. "Let's show those two real speed, squirt."

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash picked Scootaloo up and held her up with a hoof as the two took off, catching up to Sora as Sweetie Belle clung onto his neck tightly.

Even though she was held up by her idol, Scootaloo flapped her wings as she pretended to fly alongside her idol, passing by the Keyblade wielder and reaching the waterfall in seconds. The race seemed a bit unfair with two of the fastest pegasi in Ponyville reaching the falls first, the group's fun wouldn't go to waste as they had fun at a place that should be a tourist attraction for all of Equestria with the landscape in Winsome Falls.


	52. Wonderbolts Academy

After spending a relaxing time at Winsome Falls, Sora, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle hiked back to Ponyville within the same time it took to travel, though this time, when night fell, Rainbow laid off the scary stories. As soon as they made it back home, the group split up with the teen taking Sweetie Belle back to the boutique. During their time camping, Rarity had finished repairing Sora's clothing, having to take extra care not to ruin his Drive Form enchantments while working her magic, figuratively speaking. And during that time, Sora was completely cured, no longer feeling the annoying aches and pains from the work of a corrupted unicorn magician using the powers of a cursed amulet that will forever stay locked away.

The next day, everyone stood outside Rainbow Dash's cloud home, or more on the ground beneath it. The pegasus was expecting a specific letter from the mail being delivered today, wanting every one of her friends to be there. Though, out of all of them, Pinkie Pie was the most nervous, bouncing around in a nervous pace around the others while waiting. The only one uninterested in all of this waiting for a letter was Riku.

"So, someone want to tell me why we're waiting for the mail? A boring sweepstakes envelope that requires you to buy someone's products for a raffle that has a low chance of getting a big prize?" the white pegasus questioned.

"It's important, Riku, because I'm expecting my acceptance letter from the Wonderbolts Academy," Rainbow said. "Though, I'm not really all that nervous. I know they're going to let me in."

"IF they let you in!" Pinkie exclaimed, suddenly appearing in front of the pegasus. "A very big I-F! Don't jinx what could be a good thing, even if it does happen!"

"Pinkie, relax." Kairi dragged the overly nervous party pony away, petting her mane. "Rainbow Dash is a professional athlete, and after pulling off a sonic rainboom in front of a crowd of pegasi in the Young Fliers Competition, who wouldn't want her to join?"

"A sonic what?" Riku asked.

"Mail call!" Flying down to them was Ponyville's ditzy mailmare, Derpy. The gray pegasus fluttered down, wearing her uniform, landing on the ground gently, only to stumble over her front hooves and fall on her face. "I'm ok!"

"Perfect landing, but a bad finish," Sora said. "I give that an 8.5 out of 10."

"More like a zero," Riku muttered to himself. Derpy stood back up, shaking off the rough fall, but as she opened her eyes, Riku balked when he saw her cocked eyes. "Holy cow! What happened to your eyes!?"

"Huh? What about my eyes?" Derpy asked.

"Your eyes are all-" Sora quickly slammed Riku's head down to the ground, stunning him and silencing him from insulting the special pegasus.

"Hey, Derpy! How's Dinky doing?" Sora asked, hearing his friend growling under his hoof.

"Oh, she's doing fine, Sora," she said. "My little muffin always talks about how amazing you are, and thanks for helping her with a bullying problem she had a few months ago. Anyway, can't stop and talk too long. I got letters to deliver!" Derpy buried her head in her mail bag, pulling out a couple envelopes, squinting her eyes as she read the recipients they belong to. "Ok. One for Rainbow Dash."

"Oh, yeah! Wonderbolts Academy, here I come!" Rainbow zipped past Derpy and took her letter, the mailmare undeterred as she looked at the other two letters.

"Here's one for Sora." Sora, surprised, takes the letter addressed to him, wondering what it was. Before he could open it, Riku slammed his hoof down hard on his head, making the tan pegasus see stars, getting back at him for smacking his face into the earth. "And one for a Mr...Raikou? Riakuu?"

"It's 'Riku', and that would be me." Riku took his letter, even though he too had no clue who would send him mail when he wasn't a citizen of Equestria.

"'Riku'? Kinda sounds like a mare's name." The silver-haired teen grumbled, some of the other mares behind them giggling at his reaction. "Oh well. Off to deliver more letters in Ponyville!" Derpy flapped her wings and flew off, though in the opposite direction from the town. Rainbow silently counted down from three, the ditzy mail mare coming back, now heading in the right direction. "Had to turn around!"

She soon flew out of sight, everyone watching as Sora snapped out of his daze, rubbing his sore head. "That hurt."

"You slammed my face into the ground," Riku argued."

"You were about to make fun of Derpy!" Sora countered. "If I didn't stop you, you could have hurt her feelings!"

"Are her eyes...always like that?" Riku received glares from everyone, warning him to drop the subject before they all jumped him. "...Ok, ok! I'm sorry! They just...caught me off guard. Though, maybe instead of shoving my face into the dirt, you could have just pulled me aside and told me before I said something."

"I thought it was more fun to do that." Sora grinned, receiving another smack upside the head from his friend.

"Ok, enough beating each other up!" Rainbow announced, opening her letter and read it to herself. As soon as she was done, she lowered it, but she looked upset. "...I didn't get in..."

"NO!" Pinkie shrieked. "I knew it was jinxed! WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CRUEL!"

Rainbow began to snicker, unable to hold back her facade any longer. "Of course I got in! I can't believe I got you guys."

"More Pinkie than us," Sora said, opening up his letter. "'Sora, you are invited to access the Wonderbolts Academy as a guest, taking part with the training and teaching alongside the Wonderbolts and recruits. By Princess Celestia's recommendation, you show what a true Wonderbolt should be, hoping to inspire new recruits to work hard and strive to accomplish the tasks assigned to them. We expect to see you soon. Captain Spitfire.'" Everyone stared, confused as Sora flipped the letter around to see if there was anything else on the Wonderbolts approved paper. "A guest teacher/student for the Wonderbolts? That's kind of strange."

Riku opened up his letter, and ironically enough, it was the same exact one like Sora's. "Mine's the same thing. Why?"

"All three of you are going to the Wonderbolts Academy?" Twilight asked.

"Seems like it. This might be fun," Sora said. "I kinda need to get back in shape, too. Laying in bed for nearly a week was so boring!"

Neither Keyblade wielding pegasi noticed Pinkie's hoof stretching out behind them, the mare quickly pulling Sora, Riku, and another hoof behind Rainbow closer to her, trapping them in a bone crushing hug. "I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS!"

"Agh! Pinkie! It's only going to be for a week!" The trio tried to break free, but Pinkie's grip was stronger, Riku swearing he could feel his spine bending more than it should. She finally let go, giving an apologetic look as Rainbow flew up to her home to get her saddlebags. She flew back down as Sora and Riku recovered from the earth pony's impossible strength. "Come on, guys! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can show everypony how awesome we are! Just don't be too awesome since I'm the one who will be trying to get into the Wonderbolts."

"Right. Wouldn't want you to get a big ego and slip up during basic training," Sora said sarcastically.

"Look who's talking," Riku retorted, nudging his friend in the side.

With Rainbow Dash fully prepared, they set flew off into the skies in Cloudsdale's direction, where the Wonderbolts Academy was close to. Before they were out of sight, Pinkie tried to chase after them on foot, pulling out a large megaphone from out of nowhere.

"DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!" she shouted into the megaphone, causing the mountains to wilt from the extremely loud speaker. The other mares behind her felt themselves go deaf for a few moments before their hearing came back, actually feeling the ground shake from the reverbed sound waves. "Do you think they heard me?"

"Pinkie, I think Master Yen Sid could hear that from the thousand light-years away from Equestria," Kairi said, rubbing her ears as she still heard ringing from the deafening shout.

Back in the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid sat at his desk, going through a few old spellbooks he had kept from his youth as a young wizard. He flipped through some of the pages, recalling some older spells he had forgetten he learned after so many years.

 _"DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!"_ The wizard looked up from his book and stared out the window, feeling his tower shake slightly from the odd shout.

"What in the worlds was that?" he asked with curiosity. He didn't see any disturbances in any of the stars in the sky, and Celestia was busy with her royal duties at this time, so there wasn't any dangerous threats nearby. "That was...odd...Who are they saying not to forget to write?"

Rainbow, Sora, and Riku flew through the skies of Equestria, the Keyblade wielders following the cyan mare to where the Wonderbolts Academy was located. After passing Cloudsdale, they reached their destination: a large piece of land as tall as a mountain, the training academy and base for the Wonderbolts surprisingly not made of clouds, the buildings made to look like a military bootcamp on the sides of a large runway for incoming pegasi speeding off or on at incredible speed. Flying around or on the ground doing warm ups were some recruits, wearing similarly colored training suits like the Wonderbolts' official flight uniforms, only lighter and designed differently.

"This is so awesome!" Rainbow squealed with glee. "I'm one step closer to becoming a Wonderbolt!"

"What exactly are the Wonderbolts?" Riku asked, never being told about them since his arrival in Equestria.

"The Wonderbolts are a team of stunt fliers that entertain ponies," Sora explained as Rainbow Dash was too entranced by the training grounds beneath them. "I think they're also Equestria's air force, but after what happened to Spike when he got greedy and grew to gargantuan size, they didn't really do much to stop him."

"That explains why this world is always in trouble," Riku said. "The only ones capable of stopping threats are either the princesses or a group of mares with magical artifacts."

"Or us," Sora added, quickly pulling out his letter from Spitfire. "Rainbow, we gotta meet up with Spitfire. We'll meet you with the rest of the other recruits after we finish speaking with her."

"Ok. Lucky..." Rainbow flew over to the other new recruits while Sora and Riku flew off to where the Spitfire's office was located.

They had to ask some of the trainers to figure out where the captain was, heading through the halls of the office building and stood outside Spitfire's office door. Sora knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in!" Spitfire said, allowing the two teens entrance into her office. They walked inside, finding the Wonderbolts captain going through some documents. The yellow pegasus athlete wore a blue military jacket, sporting a few medals that showed her rank as the team's leader, wearing a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. As she looked up, her ears perked up as her two special guests had arrived. "You two arrived just in time. Sora and Riku, I presume?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sora said. "Not sure if you remember me at the Young Fliers Competition."

"I've heard of what happened at that time when Soarin', Fleetfoot, and I tried to save that unicorn that fell after her enchanted wings burned up. You stopped some unknown dark creatures that came out of nowhere with a unicorn mare, saving the audience and the princess." Spitfire stood up from her seat and walked around her desk. "Not only that, but you've saved Equestria several times from the likes of Nightmare Moon, Discord, the Changelings. Not to mention saving the Crystal Empire from that monster of a stallion, Sombra."

Sora internally winced, always being reminded of the empire that had returned from its thousand year banishment and Sombra's demise. "Yeah...It's not all that impressive."

"You kidding!? You're just as popular as us Wonderbolts! Though, not as much, but a close second." Riku had to keep himself from groaning out loud, hearing Spitfire boasting almost as badly as Rainbow Dash does. "Princess Celestia thought it would be a good idea to spark a drive in our newest recruits to work harder and potentially be a new member of the Wonderbolts when a position is available. Here at this academy, we put all our recruits through tough and rigorous training regiments, no sugarcoating anything as we get a glance at their potential. And since you two are considered heroes of Equestria, and with your endeavors taking on those black monsters, you two are going to help assist me. Both in putting the newbies in their place and providing examples for the obstacles we're going to put them in if they become candidates for being a part of the reserves or full fledged Wonderbolts."

"Well, we're happy to help, Captain Spitfire!" Sora said with a salute. "We'll be the best assistants you'll ever have!"

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice, do I?" Riku questioned. "Oh well. I got something to do instead of waiting for something disastrous to happen in Ponyville. Or anywhere outside of Equestria."

"Perfect! Now, let's get out there and see the fresh meat I'm gonna break in." Grabbing a pair of whistles, Spitfire tossed them over Sora and Riku's necks, exiting the building with her two guest assistants in tow. They headed out onto the runway, where all the new pegasus recruits stood in a line at attention for the captain. They nearly broke out of their stance when they saw Sora walking alongside Spitfire, surprised to see a heroic stallion such as him here at the Wonderbolts Academy to teach them. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Bet you all think you're Wonderbolt material, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the recruits responded to their drill sergeant.

As Spitfire continued to size up the recruits, Sora recognized some of the pegasi here that were from Ponyville, aside from Rainbow Dash. One of them was Thunderlane, the black stallion shaking slightly as he felt intimidated when the captain walked up to him. Another was a stallion he was surprised to see that made it here at all, an incredibly buff white pegasus stallion with a short light amber mohawk and a dumbbell cutie mark named Bulk Biceps. He looked like a scary, tough stallion with his bulging muscles, but his wings were smaller than a newborn foals and he wasn't as strong as he appeared. As soon as Spitfire questioned him, Bulk wilted and collapsed to the ground, more terrified of a smaller, experienced veteran than the reverse.

Spitfire rolled her eyes and moved on to Rainbow Dash, holding her resolve unlike the other pegasi. "I bet you're one of the worst fliers in this whole academy! You'll end up quitting on the first day!"

"No ma'am!" Rainbow said. "I'd never quit, ma'am!"

The captain scoffed, moving on to the next pegasus after her. This mare had a light turquoise coat, her hair amber and gold-striped, her cutie mark a lightning bolt striking three stars. She was like Rainbow Dash when it came to being talked down to by Spitfire, fearless and standing tall.

"And how about you?" she asked the recruit. "Bet you can't even make it past the first flag pole without cramping up."

"Try me, ma'am," the mare responded, the others gasping in shock while Spitfire glared at the disrespectful pegasus.

"Excuse me?" Spirtfire questioned.

"Just let me show you what I've got, ma'am." Sora and Riku looked at each other, then back at the mare, finding her even more cocky than Rainbow Dash, only a lot more rude as she dared her superior to run her through the wringers.

"...What's your name, recruit?" the captain asked.

"Lightning Dust, ma'am," she said.

"...Well, congratulations, Lightning Dust. Because of that smart aleck remark, you just earned you and your group five hundred laps around the compound!" Before the rest of the pegasi could groan in irritation, Spitfire grabbed her whistle and blew on it hard. "MOVE IT!"

The recruits all took off as they began to fly the assigned number of laps. While waiting, Spitfire, Sora, and Riku tallied the laps the recruits have done and kept track of their times. Though the two teens knew that Lightning Dust was going to be a really big problem if she was going to behave like she did earlier. Sora did have some experience being in a part of the military in The Land of Dragons, and if there was anything a new recruit should do is NOT talk back to a superior officer, otherwise they would end up causing their entire platoon to suffer the same punishment the disrespectful new guy would.

After they completed their laps, Rainbow and Lightning being the first to finish several laps ahead of the pack, and taking a break from their first day's training/punishment, the recruits got themselves in their training uniforms and reported back out on the runway. "Now, all of you recruits know that the Wonderbolts are the fastest and best precision flyers in the world, but that doesn't mean spin-outs can't happen. When they do, you have to be sure to recover as quickly as possible to avoid crashing." Behind Spitfire, Sora and Riku pulled down a tarp that hid a device that would train them into the first lesson of Wonderbolts training: a large circular machine that looked like a hypnosis wheel, a gear place on it that had a bar in the center to keep a pony inside it until released by a lever. "This is the Dizzitron, and just as it's called, it will make you very, VERY dizzy.

"You will be strapped in and spun around multiple times, and once you're good and dizzy, you'll be launched into the air," Spitfire continued explaining. "Once in the air, you'll have to recover from the simulated spin-out, fly straight, and make a smooth landing on the runway. Riku will demonstrate how it's done."

"Aww man..." Sora sulked over to the levers, forced to work the Dizzitron while Riku had all the fun.

The silver-haired teen flew up and strapped himself into place, looking uninterested as he raised a hoof up, prepared to have his vision disoriented, if the Dizzitron was able to. "Go!" Spitfire commanded, Sora pulling the lever, making the machine whir to life. The large hypnotic circle began to move counter-clockwise and pick up speed, while the gear he was in spun even faster. "Release!" Sora launched his friend up high into the air, the others watching as the stallion spun out of control. Not even phased by the delirious spinning, Riku recovered and dove down, landing softly on the ground without so much as a sign of dizziness. "Just like that. Follow the same method Riku had, and you won't have to worry about slamming into the ground."

"Could have shown some enthusiasm to get them excited...lucky," Sora muttered as he complained to himself. "I wanted on the Dizzitron first..."

"Rainbow Dash! You're up first!" Spitfire commanded, the cyan pegasus saluting and getting herself strapped in. "Go!" Sora pulled the lever, irritated and bored, sending Rainbow spiraling wildly in the machine. "Release!" She was launched up high in the air, quickly breaking free of her spin-out and landing faster than Riku had. "Huh. Six seconds. That's an academy record."

"Wow, you make it look so easy," one of the recruits said to Rainbow Dash.

"I make everything look easy," the mare simply said, only boosting her inflated ego.

"Lightning Dust, you're up next!" The disrespectful mare grinned and strapped herself in.

"Hey, hero, mind cranking this baby up to max speed?" Lightning asked.

"Uhh, why? That sounds dangerous, even for me and Riku," Sora said.

"I wanna push myself to the limit." The teen looked over at Spitfire for confirmation, the captain nodding to allow him to do so.

"Alright. Don't blame me if you lose your lunch." He set the Dizzitron to its maximum setting and pulled the lever, the machine spinning faster than it's usual setting, almost threatening to break apart.

"Release!" Once the release lever was pulled, Lightning Dust was sent shooting off into the sky as she spun dangerously out of control. Surprisingly, she managed to right herself and fly back down to the ground with a perfect landing. "Six point five seconds! Not bad, rookie!"

Sora and Riku were stunned at the shockingly calm landing after being flung at a near bone-shattering speed. Even though the two Keyblade wielders had experienced their fair share of crazy stunts while fighting the Heartless, they weren't that crazy enough to nearly kill themselves. Soon, the rest of the recruits had their turn with the Dizzitron, though at the recommended, and safer, speed. Once their results were written down, Spitfire told them that tomorrow, for their next few tests, they'll be grouped in pairs by their times on the Dizzitron and will be posted in the mess hall.

The next morning, Sora and Riku stood in Spitfire's office, the Wonderbolt captain placing two different medals down on her desk in front of them. "The next exercises I want to put the recruits in are all on double teams. One lead pony, those who are capable of leading a team and coming up with the perfect plans and formations during flight, and a wingpony, able to follow orders and their lead partner with no questions asked. Since you two are elitists when it comes to your trade, I think you two should decide on who gets to be what when you participate with the other teams."

The two stallions looked at each other, both completely unsure who should be the leader and who should be the follower. Riku was technically a Keyblade Master, which meant he was Sora's superior, and he was more level-headed to be a leader. However, Sora had saved many worlds from the Heartless and Nobodies, is quick to adapt in any situation, and shows the promise of being a good leader, even though he may act like a kid at times. They both looked back at the gold and silver medals, both teens unable to make their decision.

They were momentarily disrupted by Rainbow Dash, walking inside the office, looking a little upset about something. "Captain Spitfire, permission to enter, ma'am?"

"What is it, Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire asked.

"I had the best time on the Dizzitron, but you made me Lightning Dust's wingpony," Rainbow complained, making a good point.

"I think that you and Lightning Dust would make an unstoppable team," Spitfire explained. "And the reason I made her lead pony is because she pushes herself harder than you and any of the other recruits. Is there a problem with my decision?"

"...N-No, ma'am. We'll be an unstoppable team, ma'am." Rainbow sadly saluted, leaving the office in disappointment.

"You know, Spitfire, I don't think Lightning should have been a lead pony," Riku said. "Just from using the Dizzitron and her behavior before the day began, she doesn't hold the qualities of being a responsible leader."

"My decision is final," the mare said. "If anypony wants to be a Wonderbolt, they have to put their all into being one. We don't accept many pegasi if they think they have what it takes, only to back down when this team is more than just performing tricks."

Sora and Riku sort of understood Spitfire's reasoning, the Wonderbolts being a top class stunt team that take a lot of risks when performing their stunts high in the air. It makes sense to have to tough out any accidents that may occur and recover from any kind of collision or wipe-out, though if they behaved like Lightning Dust, then the Wonderbolts shouldn't hire anyone who intends to cause seriously bodily harm while showing off. Riku looked down at the desk again, making his decision for him and Sora as he picked up the gold medal.

"Sora, how about you be the lead pony?" He held the medal to his friend, surprising the tan pegasus.

"Really?" Sora asked, taking the medal with uncertainty. "I honestly don't think I'm all that qualified to be a leader...Am I?"

"Are you serious, Sora? After all you've done? You deserve something like this more than me." Riku took the silver medal and pinned it to his vest. "You're more of a leader than you think you are. I've made more bad decisions in the past than you have, and I think you deserved that other 'title' more than me."

Sora looked down at the lead pony medal, deep in thought. He knew what other title his best friend was talking about, even though he had failed the Mark of Mastery exam by Master Yen Sid's evaluation. Their heartfelt talk back when they were trapped in The Realm of Darkness after defeating Xemnas played back in his mind, the two friends jealous of each other for who they were, wishing they could be like the other. They had their own accomplishments, their own failures, and no matter how much they doubted themselves, Sora and Riku always had each other's backs, praising each other for something they never realized they had.

"...Alright." Sora placed the gold pin on his jacket. "I'll do my best."

The two bumped each other's hooves, replaced as a handshake where they will promise each other to give their roles their all. "Ok, you two. Get yourselves a room when the day's over." The moment between the stallions was ruined by Spitfire as she got up from her desk to leave. "Gotta keep the newbies on their hooves so they don't get too soft."

As soon as the mare left, Riku scowled as she rounded the corner. "I was actually enjoying the little moment, and she goes and ruins it by saying that."

"But Riku, I thought you liked me," Sora whined playfully, taking the joke lightly as he grinned at Riku.

"And you're about to shred it and make me reconsider being lead pony." Sora kept his mouth shut, not wanting to lose his lead pony status as they hurried after Spitfire before she punishes them for being late.

They quickly caught up the the pegasus mare as they headed back onto the runway where the other recruits stood attention, and wearing their medals as they stood next to their assigned partners. "Alright, everypony! Today, you're all going to be participating in a flag hunt. You rookies will be hunting for blue flags, going against Sora and Riku as they hunt for red flags." Spitfire held out the two flags that they will be searching for, though most of the pegasi were a little confused at the unfair advantage they had against two pegasi. "There are more blue flags to find out around the acadamy than red, and the first pair to gather more flags will win."

"Uhh, Captain Spitfire? How is that fair for them?" one of the recruits asked.

"This isn't considered a competition, rookie. This is about training. The whole point of this exercise is to promote teamwork and cooperation, which is why you all are paired up." Spitfire paced before them, keeping a stern gaze as she explained. "Just because one side's outnumbered doesn't mean strategy and understanding of your partner shouldn't be left out. Lead ponies lead their wingpony, make decisions on what to do and hear out their partner if they can't think of any, while wingponies follow their lead partner, seeking out anything their leader had missed as a second pair of eyes and following their orders. And since all of you are working together as a team, split into groups of two, that cooperation and communicating with your partner is important as a Wonderbolt. Make sure to stick with your partners. If you split apart, then you're disqualified." Lightning Dust rolled her eyes, finding Spitfire's explanation on their next exercise boring and uninteresting. "Now, do you rookies understand!?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they responded.

"Then get to flag hunting!" Spitfire blew on her whistle, both teams taking off and splitting up as they flew around the academy with their partners in tow.

With the blue flag hunting team taking their time to finding any flags, Rainbow and Lightning flew fast as they scanned the tall mountain for any flags. Sora and Riku flew together at a moderate pace, not too fast to pass by any flags from their blind spots, but not too slow to make it seem to easy for the other recruits to think they could beat them.

"I see a lot of blue flags hidden around out here," Sora said. "Spitfire must really be testing us if she hid ours really well."

"I'm a little curious to know how long it took to make this entire mountain a giant obstacle course." While scoping out the ground, Riku finally spotted one of their flags through a tight crevice beneath them. "Found one! Right through there!"

"Good eye. Think we can squeeze through there?" Sora asked.

"Afraid of getting stuck?" Riku taunted.

"...We're dive bombing through. Just follow my lead, and don't fall behind." Riku followed after his "leader", chuckling with amusement as he was able to easily goad Sora into a challenge.

Aiming straight for the tight cavern in the mountainside, Sora folded his wings to his sides, Riku following his actions as they fell for their target. They both made it through, the crevice just big enough for them to fall through without bumping any part of their bodies against the walls. As soon as they slipped out of the hole on the bottom of the cliff, Sora grabbed the red flag and flew back up to where Spitfire waited for them all. So far, they managed to find their flag first before the others.

"Well, no surprise you two would have gotten the first flag," Spitfire commented.

"Riku and I are all about teamwork," Sora said, lazily draping a foreleg around Riku's neck. "We've been best friends since we were little, and nothing can tear us apart!"

"Don't exaggerate, Sora." Riku nudged his friend off him, but before they took off to find their remaining flags, Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash arrived, finding the blue team's first flag.

"One flag for Lightning and Rainbow!" While Spitfire marked a point for the pegasus mares, Sora and Riku were the only ones who noticed Rainbow was in slight pain.

She rubbed at one of her wings, apparently injured from an accident while flying. "Come on, Dash, let's find some more flags before the two heroes finally decide to move their flanks!"

"J-Just give me a second. I clipped my wing when you decided it was a good idea to fly through that ravine that fast." Rainbow tried to stretch out her wing, only to wince, having struck it pretty hard.

"Oh, you're fine," Lightning said. "It's just a scratch. Now let's get going!"

Rainbow sighed, flapping her wings and ignoring the pain from her injury as best as she could, flying after Lightning as they hurried off to find more flags. It seemed like Lightning Dust only cared about trying to win more than the well-being of her partner, and Spitfire didn't even say anything concerning one of her recruit's injury, or even send her to a medical wing to help make her feel better. Sora and Riku continued hunting for their flags, though greatly concerned over the Wonderbolts Academy and its principles on ponies who are considered to be future Wonderbolts if being careless is more required than safety and respect.

Back in Ponyville, Twilight and Kairi walked into town, spending some time together while Sora and Riku were away. Kairi finally had a chance to wind down and spend some time with other girls, though she didn't admit hanging out with a couple of competitive teenage boys was really so bad. The two unicorns had just gotten out of the spa, feeling fully refreshed and pampered by the professional staff owned by the twin earth ponies, Aloe and Lotus.

"That was great," Kairi said. "I've never really been to a spa all my life. I feel so much better after that incredible massage."

"You can ask Rarity if you want to join her and Fluttershy on their weekly spa days," Twilight said. "You technically are a princess and deserve some kind of pampering."

"I'd rather not be a princess all the time. As much as that's every little girl's dream, I prefer living life as me instead of royalty. Besides, being a Princess of Light means I don't just sit around on a throne all day. I have a duty to uphold, keeping Kingdom Hearts sealed, and now that I have a Keyblade, I can fight back along with Sora and Riku instead of being the damsel in distress." They soon reached Sugarcube Corner to get themselves something to sate their sweet tooth, but as they approached the fake gingerbread house bakery, they spotted Pinkie Pie. "Oh no. She's still waiting?"

"Afraid so." Pinkie was slumped over the mailbox, looking exhausted with her mane more messy than poofy. She was passed out, only to slip off and startled awake, quickly checking the mailbox to find nothing inside. "She's been at this for the past three days."

"Three days, two hours, sixteen minutes, and fifty-five seconds!" Both unicorns yelped in surprise as Pinkie somehow appeared behind them while they were still looking at her. "I haven't gotten anything from Rainbow Dash, Sora, or Riku at all! They probably forgot all about me! Or us!" Pinkie gasped loudly and grabbed Kairi. "What if Sora found another marefriend and replaced you with her to stave off the loneliness!? Somepony who's actually a princess that doesn't fight and always needs rescuing!?"

Kairi calmly lowered Pinkie's hooves off of her, knowing she was just saying all that out of paranoia, insomnia, and overreacting over nothing. "Pinkie, no one is ever going to forget you. It's impossible to, anyway. And Rainbow had said that they would be gone for just a week, so that means they'll be back in another few days."

"But that'll take forever," Pinkie whimpered.

"Well, if you're that worried, why don't you write a letter to them instead?" the pink unicorn suggested.

"...That's a great idea! It's brilliant!" Pinkie ran off inside Sugarcube Corner, Kairi and Twilight sighing in relief as they finally managed to calm her down. She suddenly appeared back in front of them again, surprising them yet again. "Wait! I got an even brillianter idea! I'll send a care package to them! Maybe if I give them something that can jog their memory, they'll remember us again!"

Kairi and Twilight facehooved, not even close to quell Pinkie's fears of being forgotten by Rainbow, Sora, and Riku. "A care package?"

"Yes! And I'm gonna deliver it to them personally! If I send it in the mail, then there's a chance it could get lost and somepony else could get it, and that pony could remember us instead of them!" Pinkie began to bound off into town to get her items she would send in her care package. "Get the others and ready the balloon! I'll be done shortly!"

"...If it'll help keep Pinkie from losing her mind, might as well go on a balloon trip. I'm actually a little curious to see what the Wonderbolts Academy looks like," Twilight said, the unicorns heeding Pinkie's wishes to get the rest of the mares.

At the academy, this morning's drill started out ok, but ended up with a horrible wipe-out for all but Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust. Today, they were set to go through an aerial obstacle course, where they had to fly through harsh weather simulations that works on the recruits precision flying in their paired groups. Sora and Riku were the first to start off to show the others what they should do to avoid flying objects, harsh winds, rain, and snow. Unfortunately, with the impatience of Lightning Dust behind a slower pair in front of them, she thought it was a good idea to just skip ahead and throw everyone else off when the point of the course was to be careful and precise while flying, not a race to win first place.

After everyone that had wiped out recovered, Sora and Riku stood outside of the mess hall to wait for the next exercise to begin this afternoon. Though the next one won't require them to give an example or lead the others on what to do, what's been happening throughout this week has been troublesome with each day.

"Man. Lightning Dust is starting to get on my nerves," Riku said. "Since day one, she's been arrogant and cocky, got Rainbow Dash hurt, and after that little stunt she pulled earlier, she nearly got the other recruits killed!"

"I know. And Spitfire's brushing it all off as if nothing happened." Sora looked up at the skies, where the many instructors in the academy were setting up hundreds of clouds for the next task. "If I were her, I would order Lightning to clean the bathroom tiles with a toothbrush just from talking back like that the first day training began."

"I'd rather kick her out for acting like she's better than everyone and almost causing a major accident that could have hurt everyone." A while later, the recruits gathered out of the mess hall, along with the cocky turquoise pegasus mare oblivious to the trouble she caused. "Next time she does something stupid, she's going to be dealing with me."

"Ditto." The teens followed the recruits back out to the runway as they began their next assignment. At the sound of Spitfire's whistle, the pegasi flew off and began to bust the clouds away, other instructors keeping score of which pair destroyed the most clouds. While they were at work, Sora decided to question the Wonderbolts captain on why she didn't reprimand Lightning Dust. "Spitfire, we need to talk."

"What about?" she asked.

"I think you know, but you're not doing anything about Lightning Dust," he said.

"She's the best recruit around. She pushes herself harder than the rest of them, and shows better results than the others." Spitfire checked her stopwatch, then looked up at the sky, watching Lightning and Rainbow fly to the other side of the academy, busting more clouds than the other teams. "At this rate, both her and Rainbow Dash will be busting new academy records."

"Are records really all that important than the lives of your recruits when they were all blown aside during that obstacle course!?" Sora exclaimed. "You even said yourself that it's not a race, yet you contradicted yourself!"

While Sora argued with Spitfire, Riku kept looking at the skies, unable to help but feel like something was about to go wrong. His ears perked up, hearing what sounded like Heartless appearing. Behind some of the untouched clouds, his eyes widened as he saw some airborne Heartless sneaking around to hunt their next victims: Air Pirates and Battleships.

"Oh shoot. Sora! We got trouble!" Riku quickly flew up, alerting Sora as he looked up and saw the Heartless about to charge into the other recruits.

"Worst timing ever!" Sora flew up after his friend, both teens summoning their Keyblades.

Some of the Battleships noticed the Keyblade wielders approaching, the Heartless now focused on their biggest threat than their easy to catch prey. The Heartless airships began firing at them with their cannons, the explosions evaded as the stallions closed in. The Air Pirates flew in first, their speed far faster than the airships as they tried to ram into them. They were slashed through as soon as they made contact with their weapons, but as they were the distraction, the Battleships began to charge up, the rotors whirring loudly as they rammed into Sora and Riku.

From the sound of the battle, the other recruits noticed the Heartless and panicked, forgetting about their cloud busting for the sake of their lives. Spitfire spotted the black creatures, now doing her part as a Wonderbolts leader to guide her recruits and the rest of the staff to a safer place, cutting off the exercise until the coast was clear. On the other end of the sky, Rainbow and Lightning were oblivious to the evacuation and the dangerous creatures of darkness as they bucked their hundredth cloud total.

"We're gonna beat the others by a landslide," Lightning said. As they took a small break, she noticed that all the recruits were nowhere to be seen in the sky. "Speaking of, where did they go? Probably gave up and knew who the real future Wonderbolts are."

"I don't think that's it, Lightning," Rainbow said, knowing there was something definitely wrong. An Air Pirate suddenly appeared before her, startling the pegasi as Rainbow quickly flew back. "Heartless!"

"Heartless? Are those things really called that? Lame." Rainbow Dash growled in frustration, getting sick of her new "friend's" attitude. More appeared around them, trapping them, though while Rainbow was more cautious getting too close to them after a couple encounters with them in the past, Lightning was too cocky to even care about her own life. "Hey, how about we create a big tornado and make them dizzy? We can also get rid of all these clouds and beat the rest of the pegasi."

"You're seriously thinking about winning when we're about to be killed by these things!?" The turquoise mare just leered at her, the Air Pirates getting closer and closer. Spitfire's words to her the other day about why Lightning Dust was chosen as lead pony over her repeated in her head. Rainbow Dash wanted to be noticed and be the best, and knew that creating a large tornado could hurt someone, but since there was no one else aside from Sora and Riku dealing with the Battleships, it was the only chance they had to save themselves from the Heartless surroundingthem. "...Alright, fine. Let's do it!"

"Finally! Just follow my lead!" The two pegasi began to fly around quickly in a tight circle, shifting the air around them and began to form a tornado. They flew out more and expanded it, the Air Pirates too slow to fly back as they were sucked into the vortex, along with the several puffy clouds around them. Lightning's plan did work, disorienting the Heartless as they were smacked in the face by the clouds, but the two mares were moving too fast and began to wobble in their flight. "I can't control it! Too much speed!"

Lightning was the first to get swept up in the twister, smacking into Rainbow Dash as the tornado ran out of control, veering off in a random direction. Thankfully, the pegasi were tossed out while the Heartless stayed inside. Back with Sora and Riku, they managed to destroy the Heartless that targeted them, both teens panting heavily after dealing with the Battleships.

"I hate those stupid airship Heartless!" Sora complained. "The worst kind of enemy are always the ones that fly around too much!"

"No kidding." Taking this moment to breathe, Riku noticed a sudden change in wind currents, looking over to the source and spotted a tornado in the distance. "Uhh, does Equestria have naturally made tornadoes or do they come and go like in other worlds?"

"Huh?" Sora looked over in the direction of the dangerous tornado, and floating up in the distance was a familiar looking balloon. Inside the basket, he gasped when he saw their friends and Kairi in the hot air balloon, and the tornado was heading straight for them. "Oh no! The girls are gonna get swept up in the tornado!" Thinking quickly, Sora pulled out one of his summon charms, one that had a golden lamp on it. "Genie, I need your help!"

The pendant flashed brightly, and appearing in a puff of blue smoke, the magical blue genie appeared before them, wearing an outfit similar to Sora's, though it was blue like his skin. "Finally! I thought you would have never called me to help, Sora. I mean, don't get me wrong, Agrabah's an ok kind of place with Al and all, but still-"

"Genie, less talky! More helpy!" The teen pointed at the twister, the balloon caught inside and tearing it to shreds.

Genie gasped, leaping out of his clothes as he saw the ponies screaming and flailing as they fell from the very deadly height. "Cute little animals falling to their doom!? Not on my watch!" While Sora and Riku flew after them, Genie teleported down far beneath where the mares were falling. He created a few clones of himself and changed a nearby cloud into a large trampoline, the several Genies scrambling in the air to get underneath them. "Ok, move it this way!"

"No, they're falling over here!" one clone said.

"You're too far over! Back up a little!" another said.

"Wait, who's back? Is it Jafar?" another asked.

"I meant move back!" the previous clone corrected.

Genie finally got himselves into position, the mares landing and stretching the cloudy surface as they landed to a stop. No longer falling, the mares looked around them, surprised to see a few blue bipedal creatures holding the trampoline that ceased their descent.

"Hello! I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie greeted, but before the Genie could introduce himself, the mares bounced back up high into the air.

"Whoops. Too much bounce," Genie said. He looked at his other clones, all of them just standing around and staring at them. "Well, don't just stand there! Grab them!?"

"Oh! Right!" The Genies flew up to save the ponies.

As they flew after them, Sora and Riku made it to them thanks to Genie's assistance, Sora catching Kairi, Riku catching Twilight, and the Genies' saving the other mares. "You girls pick the wrong time to be caught in the middle of an unnecessary weather drill."

The tornado above them finally stopped, the Air Pirates snapping out of their dazes as they looked down at the ponies and Genie clones. Before they could think about flying down at the unsuspecting ponies, one Genie appeared in front of them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Heartless aren't on the list." He snapped his fingers, sharp blades of air stabbing through the Heartless and slaying them into hearts, floating up and disappearing into the heavens.

With the Heartless gone, they flew back up to the academy to safely place the non-pegasi on the stretch of flat land on the top of the mountain, Fluttershy having completely forgotten she had wings as she sheepishly grinned. The Genie clones disappeared, leaving the real one standing next to Sora. Now that the academy was safe, Spitfire, the instructors, and recruits left the safety of the buildings and approached them, along with Rainbow Dash after noticing her friends were in danger.

"Guys! I'm so glad you're ok!" She looked up at the tall savior, the rest of the ponies also staring at him with curiosity. "Thanks for helping...uhh...What are you?"

"Name's Genie, formerly of the magic lamp!" he introduced. "If Sora didn't call me in time, I don't know what I would do if I let cute little ponies like you get hurt. Or worse!" Genie teleported behind Pinkie Pie, picking her up and hugging her tightly. "Who would want to throw colorful little equines out of a hot air balloon!?"

"They were caught in a tornado," Sora corrected.

"...Oh. Right." He let Pinkie down, patting her poofy mane.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Rainbow asked.

"We were going to give you, Sora, and Riku a care package, but we didn't think y'all would be in the middle of a tornado drill," Applejack responded.

"More like a Heartless attack," Riku said.

"That was awesome!" Lightning exclaimed, everyone looking at the pegasus, apparently too excited to realize someone could have been killed, whether by falling from several thousand feet in the air or by the Heartless.

"Are you kidding me!?" Rainbow questioned, finally having enough. "My friends nearly fell to their deaths, and you think that was awesome!?"

"...Well, they didn't, so no harm, no foul." Many of the recruits' jaws dropped in shock, while Rainbow Dash, Sora, and Riku glared at Lightning Dust. "And we cleared the clouds too! The others are going to spend weeks just to get as many clouds as we did."

"Ok, that's it! I've had enough of this!" Riku said, getting in the cocky mare's face. "I'm sick and tired of your attitude! You sassed your superior the first day, got your partner injured without caring about her safety, wiped out the rest of your squad because of your impatience to pass a simple obstacle course, and you have total disregard for the safety of others over that tornado you recklessly unleashed!"

"...So, what's your point?" Lightning asked, still oblivious to the negative actions she had done.

"Riku's point is that what you've done in the past should have given you more punishment than reward." Spitfire walked past her recruits and stood before Lightning Dust, taking off her shades. "I was too focused on picking the right pegasi who had the attitude and skills we need for a future Wonderbolt, but after seeing those black creatures attack and almost harm the ponies I'm responsible for, I regret letting you off the hook after seeing what you had to show. You disregarded your own teammate's well-being, almost got the others injured in the aerial obstacle course, and that tornado could have caused some serious damage to anypony unfortunate in its way, especially when those monsters showed up and could have done a lot worse!"

"Hey, Rainbow Dash helped me make that tornado, too!" Lightning argued.

"Because she was following her objective as a wingpony, that tornado was your plan from the get-go. I made a mistake making you lead pony, Lightning Dust." Spitfire grabbed the gold medal on Lightning's outfit and tore it off, along with part of her training outfit. "You are hereby expelled from the Wonderbolts Academy for the reckless behavior that I should have dealt with the moment you talked back to me. Now, get out of here, and don't come back until you decide to be a team player and prove your the best in the right way, if I consider allowing you back!"

With the stern glares from everyone, Lightning couldn't utter a response as she dejectedly walked away, being escorted off the premises by a couple of the instructors. As she left, Spitfire pulled out the small piece of fabric off the pin, replacing Rainbow Dash's silver medal and giving her the status of lead pony.

"Huh?" Rainbow stared at her idol, completely speechless.

She looked over at Sora and Riku, giving them an apologetic look. "The Wonderbolts are all about your team, where everypony matters. If one pony messes that up, then the entire group would end up suffering for it, just like day one. Though, next time I find a severe punishment for somepony like her, I'll make sure it's something everypony will suffer with. And Rainbow Dash, you deserve to be lead pony. Can I count on you to be a justifiable leader, not just for your partner, but for your whole team?" Unable to find her voice, Rainbow's wings fluttered with excitement as she grinned widely, only able to salute as her answer to the Wonderbolts captain. "Good. Now get up there and give me twenty!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The cyan mare flew up, along with the rest of the recruits as they saluted to their squad leader, flying off to do their laps.

"Wait! Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie shouted, pulling out a hastily made box out of her mane. "You, Riku, and Sora didn't open your care package yet! How will you remember us again if you don't open it!"

"A care package? Was that the reason why you girls tried to get here?" Riku asked, the mares all nodding their heads. The silver-haired teen sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's only been three days, and she misses us that desperately?"

"Hey. Free gifts aren't a bad thing," Sora said. "And it's Pinkie Pie. You know her."

"Sadly, I still don't." Riku shook his head, watching Sora try to take the care package from Pinkie, only for the mare to flee from him until he, Riku, and Rainbow Dash were down on the ground with her to open it up.

With Rainbow Dash continuing her training, Sora and Riku decided to head back to Ponyville with the others, no longer needed to help assist with training the recruits. The training wasn't as hard as they expected it to be, but if they weren't there, the Heartless could have gotten all of the ponies in the academy. With Genie's assistance, the magical deity created a large magic carpet for them, dressed as a stewardess as he instructed the passengers to keep all hooves, tails, and muzzles inside the carpet at all times, taking control and driving them all back home. The other mares thought of Genie like a nicer version of Discord, and unlike the draconequus, he doesn't cause chaos everywhere he goes and is as random as Pinkie Pie, which he seemed to take a liking to.

As they arrived in Ponyville, Genie spoke into a microphone, his voice reverbing around everyone as the carpet slowly landed. "Thank you all for flying Air Genie. Please remain seated until the carpet makes a complete stop, and we hope you enjoyed our lovely service."

"I'll say!" Pinkie said as she scarfed down a bag of popcorn Genie had created with his magical power as in flight meals for them. "How come you didn't invite Genie over soon, Sora!? He's amazing!"

"Oh, stop, Pinkie Pie. You're going to make me turn red in embarrassment." The carpet landed in front of the Golden Oak Library, disappearing as it settled onto the ground. "Unfortunately, it seems as though my summon time is about up, and I hate to leave such a bright and colorful land." Appearing in his hand in a puff of smoke was a slip of paper, and in the other, a pen. "I better write down the address of this world and plan my vacation days here."

"Equestria has an address?" Twilight asked out of curiosity.

"Of course!" After writing down the "address" of the world, the paper turned into a book, filled with the locations of other worlds he's visited after he was freed from his lamp. "And there are so many out there. Some exciting! Some creepy. Some...questionable..." Genie turned the book around, showing a page that had a somewhat similar look to Equestria, but the inhabitants in the pictures were realistic looking cartoon equines, almost like the same face one of the clone Pinkie's made when they tried to find the real one. "This world...I'd recommend staying away from. Far out in the cosmos, and for good reason."

"...We'll take your word for it, Genie." Eventually, the summoning had run out as Genie waved goodbye before disappearing.

"When he comes to visit, I'm gonna throw him an amazing welcome party when he comes by on his vacation!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Now, what type of Saddle Arabian style should I decorate it for his party?"

"He's better company than Discord, that's for sure," Rarity said. "I just hope he doesn't go too crazy with his magic."

"Genie's as wild as Pinkie Pie, but he's a great friend," Sora said. "He used to grant wishes for anyone who finds his magic lamp, but since he's been freed, he's able to do whatever he wants after being kept prisoner for many years. Unlike Discord, where he was trapped in stone, unable to do anything, Genie stays trapped in his little cage until the owner of the lamp summons him, grants their three wishes, then gets forced back inside."

"Wow. If anyone selfish used him, that's kind of sad," Fluttershy said. "I'm glad he's good and free from that awful life."

Soon, everyone split up and headed back to their homes to relax after the mares nearly fell to their death. It was quite an odd few days for Sora and Riku to take part in helping the Wonderbolts recruits with their training, but they at least managed to keep a pony who had too much of an ego to care about safety among her peers before Spitfire thought it was a good idea to eventually hire a reckless liability. Halfway reaching Sweet Apple Acres, Sora froze, realizing he forgot something.

"Oh, shoot! I didn't get a chance to go on the Dizzitron at the academy!" Sora whined as he sulked. "No fair!"


	53. Apple Family Reunion

Inside the barn at Sweet Apple Acres, Sora carefully lowered down a box that rested on the rafters, setting it down in front of Granny Smith. "I can't believe it's been over a year since I arrived here, and the Apple Family Reunion's come around full circle too. You sure I'm allowed to take part this year, even though I'm not really an Apple?"

"Of course ya, are!" Granny said, sneezing as a bit of dust from the box got in her nose. "Y'all are part of the family since ya crashed here! And after all ya done helpin' us on the farm, it's like y'all are one of my grandsons Ah never knew Ah had."

"Gee, thanks." Sora scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Apple Bloom, how are them RSVPs comin' along!?" the elder Apple asked, the little filly reading through hundreds of letters.

"Great news! Everypony's comin' to the reunion!" Apple Bloom announced. "Ah got RSVPs from Apples in Yonder Hill, Hollow Shades, Galloping Gorge, Foal Mountain, Fillydelphia, Tall Tale Town, Appleoosa, and Manehatten! Babs is comin' over again! This is gonna be the biggest family reunion ever!"

Apple Bloom smacked the piles of letters in her excitement, sending them flying all over the barn. "Wow. You guys have a lot of family," Sora said, utterly surprised at just how much more of their relatives there were after the last reunion. "We're probably going to need a lot of refreshments...and chairs."

After picking up the RSVPs Apple Bloom had slapped aside and placing them in a wheelbarrow, they headed back inside the farmhouse and had dinner. "This is gonna be a humdinger of a reunion!" Granny said. "It's been a long while since we've had all the Apples in Equestria at the reunion. Ah'm gonna be busier than a worm in a rotten tomater tryin' to get everything ready."

"We can set things up, Granny Smith," Sora said. "I helped out last year, I can do it again."

"Ah appreciate that, Sora. This old mare's gettin' a bit rusty in the giddy-up over the years." Granny pulled her cheeks back, somehow giving herself a temporary face lift that made her look younger, only for her wrinkles to sag back down.

Despite the oddly disturbing peek at what the older mare used to look like around his age, Sora shrugged it off. "And with us and your grandchildren making sure this reunion goes along smoothly, you can just relax and enjoy yourself with the rest of your relatives. Just tell us what we need to do, and we'll get it done in no time at all."

"Oh, Ah'll do more than tell ya. Ah'll show ya!" Granny Smith got out of her chair and slowly walked toward the living room. Sora, Applejack, and Apple Bloom followed her while Big Macintosh put the letters they brought in away along with the dishes. The elder Apple grabbed a photo album and sat on the couch, Applejack and Sora sitting beside her while Apple Bloom sat in Sora's lap. "We always hold the family reunion here at Sweet Apple Acres every year since our family planted roots here in Ponyville."

Granny opened the photo album, showing several old pictures taken many decades ago. "Who's that?"

"That's the youngins' Great-Great-Auntie Applesauce," Granny said as Sora pointed out the picture of a young mare stirring a cauldron of apple jam with a wooden spoon, though it was hard to tell what her coat and mane were by the old-fashioned pictures taken in monochrome. "That's her when she was about Sora's age, maybe a little younger." The next pages had the same mare, but as old as Granny Smith, the one after showing her losing her teeth in a cauldron of bubbling jam. "She used to go by another name, but we all called her Applesauce after losin' her teeth while makin' apple jam. Didn't find them things in a single one of those jars."

"Eww. Gross." They flipped over to the next page, a young Granny Smith sitting around a quilt with some of her relatives. From the look of the picture, it looked like the same quilt that was in that box, but it looked a lot longer than the one in the picture. "What's going on in this one?"

"When the first reunion started, we began workin' on that quilt for a long while. We probably won't even finish the darn thing." The next picture showed a frustrated young Granny Smith failing to sew a patch in the quilt properly. "Little did my mah tell me Ah had to knot the end of the thread the first time Ah tried it."

Sora and Apple Bloom snickered at Granny's young enthusiasm in the past, though Applejack seemed to focused on taking mental notes for what they need for the reunion. The next few pictures were of some other Apple relatives making apple fritters, one of those pictures making the teen's heart explode and stop all at once. Sitting adorably underneath a picnic table with fritter crumbs on her face and a little pudge was Applejack as a baby.

"Oh gods, is that Applejack!?" Sora asked. "She so cute! Oh, Kairi would have a squealing fit as soon as she sees this picture!"

"Eyup, but she was a little piggie durin' that reunion," Granny said. "Found out she had the appetite of a full grown stallion bein' only a year old. Right, hon?"

She nudged Applejack in the side, but she was too busy going through her mental list of things needed to even feel embarrassed of one of her baby pictures seen by someone outside her family. "Gonna need to stock up on honey and flour...oil...several buckets of apples..."

Granny flipped over to the next page, showing pictures of her and another apple relative in a three-legged race, or in the case of being ponies, a seven-legged race. "Well, this sure brings back some memories. You know how Babs is your favorite cousin, Apple Bloom?" Apple Bloom nodded her head. "Mah favorite cousin is this mare, Apple Rose. We entered the seven-legged race every reunion, but we never won a single one of them races. But, we had fun in the end."

"And I thought three-legged races were hard to win," Sora whispered to himself.

"And, at the end of every reunion, we take a picture of the barn with the whole family, always seein' it growin' more and more every year." The next few pictures in the album were all the group photo of the Apple family in front of the barn. "Everypony's gonna be comin' this year, which is a big deal. With the others busy with their lives, it's hard for all of them to take the time to come and visit and have a hootenanny of a time!"

"And we got another member of the family to join in too!" Apple Bloom said as she hugged Sora. "It's gonna be so much fun! And hopefully without somepony evil who tries to take over Equestria again after it's over."

Sora chuckled and gave the filly a hard noogie. "Don't jinx it. You never know what's gonna happen when you say something like that."

The next morning, the Apple family was up bright and early, getting things all set up for the reunion. Though the rest of the Apples and Sora had rested up for the day, Applejack was a little bit tired, having stayed up longer last night with planning out everything. While the earth ponies began gather the apples for the fritters and set up the picnic tables for the whole family, Sora headed into Ponyville to gather some supplies they need for all the events for the reunion: sewing supplies for the elders to work on their quilt, ingredients for the fritters, and some other scarves for the three-legged race for the foals.

As he got back, he helped fill up several buckets with rain water, bouncing on a cloud that was allowed to be used around the farm, while also drenching Applejack underneath him. After Big Macintosh chopped up enough wood for the several cauldrons, Sora summoned his Keyblade and lit the fireplaces for the cauldron using his Fire spell. Everything was now set up and decorated for one of the biggest family reunions for the Apple family.

"Finished." They all soon heard a commotion come from down the road, Sora's jaw dropping as the entire Apple family headed for them. "And right on time, too!"

"Oh boy," Sora uttered. "There really is a lot more than last year. Hope they don't mind a pegasus involved in the fun."

As soon as the rest of the relatives arrived, they all met up with their distant cousins, saying their hellos and growing excited after having been away from them for a long while. Some of the foals met up with their cousins, Babs and Apple Bloom being one pair, a few new additions to the Apple family a little nervous to be around all their relatives.

"Hey, Sora!" The pegasus turned to the voice, someone familiar he had met nearly a year ago. He turned to the pony who called out to him, a yellow stallion with a dirty blonde mane, wearing a brown vest and stetson hat, his cutie mark a single red apple. "Been a while!"

"Braeburn!" Sora approached the stallion and gave him a hoofbump. "Figured I'd see you here when Apple Bloom said everyone was coming. How's Appleoosa been?"

"Great! We're still keepin' the peace with the buffalo with freshly baked apple pies, and AAAAPLEOOSA's only gettin' bigger by the day!" Sora had no idea if Braeburn announcing his home town's name like that was a force of habit, but it was amusing to see him rearing on his hind legs while proudly announcing the town.

"Good to hear," he said. "Let's just hope we don't bring Pinkie Pie along and she sings another song about an important lesson that might get on the buffalo tribe's nerves."

"Just don't tell Sheriff Silver Star Ah actually liked the song. It was kinda catchy." Their conversation was stopped as Applejack tapped on the megaphone up on a stage, getting the whole family's attention.

"Howdy, y'all, and welcome to the Apple family reunion!" The whole crowd cheered, excited to be here at the reunion with all of their relatives present for the yearly get together. "My name's Applejack, and we got ourselves a big day planned! First, Ah want y'all to know that we have ourselves somepony who weren't born an Apple, but he's been with our family for over a year and helpin' us with our crops and home as if he's a second brother to me! Please welcome Sora, who y'all may know as one of Equestria's heroes who helped stop the likes of Nightmare Moon, Discord, and many more no good varmints, as an honorary member of our family!" The ponies cheered, welcoming the teen into the family. Sora grinned and blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head. "And second, what we have planned: an obstacle course for the young'uns, and fritter makin' and quiltin' for the not-so-young'uns! There's plenty more fun comin' your way, so enjoy, y'all!"

The family cheered and began to start enjoying the reunion. Before Sora could go off and catch up with Braeburn on how Appleoosa has been faring since the treaty with the buffalo, he was suddenly dragged back as a pair of mouths clamped down on his tail, pulling him away from the other adults. After being dragged out of the cluster of earth ponies and landing on his rump, he turned around to see Apple Bloom and Babs Seed the culprits who dragged him by his tail. While they grinned innocently at him, he noticed that the other Apple family young ones stood behind the two fillies.

"Am I being put in the kiddie corner?" Sora asked as he pouted, making the fillies and colts laugh at his childish behavior. "Apple Bloom, you know I'm more mature than you."

"Are not," she said.

"Are too!" Sora stuck his tongue out at her, only for Apple Bloom to mimic the action back at him. He snatched the filly up and gave her a rough noogie. "See? You're so immature you act as immature as me!" He let her go, leaving her mare a frazzled mess as Babs approached him. "Babs. Good seeing you again."

"Same here," she said, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Not having anymore problems with those bullies back in Manehatten."

"Great! You did warn them you know me personally, right?" Babs nodded her head. "Good. Don't let bullies get you down, but make sure you tell your parents or a responsible adult if you're being bothered."

"I didn't forget that, or my promise to start a branch of the Cutie Mark Crusaders back home. No other ponies yet, but I'll get some new members soon!" The two cousins hoof bumped each other, unable to wait for new members of their club to join.

"Always best to get new friends who are searching for their talents," Sora said. "But, in the meantime, who's ready to play some games?" All the foals began jumping around and cheering, ready to have some fun. "I thought so. All y'all kids follow me for the seven-legged race!" Sora lead the way as the excited children followed him to where Applejack has set up the race. The farm mare stood at the starting line, waiting for them with the scarves he got to tie the pairs' forelegs together. "Hey, AJ! We're ready for a good ol'fashioned Apple family race for the kids!"

"Perfect! Let's get them all ready and make some memories!" Applejack and Sora helped tie the foals' hooves together as they picked their partners, Apple Bloom and Babs deciding on being teammates.

"Alrighty. Everyone's partnered up and now has seven legs!" The teen looked out beyond the starting line, but didn't find the finish line down the path. "Uhh...Where's the end of the race?"

"It's right up there." Applejack pointed out to a hill out in the distance with a flag as the finish line, though it was at least a mile away. "But there's a lot more after passin' the finish line."

"More?" Sora questioned as the mare ran up to a large bucket of water with apples floating on the surface.

"After the race, y'all are gonna be bobbin' for apples-" Applejack dunked her head in the large bucket and caught a couple apples in her mouth, then running off toward the other absurd objectives she planned for a simple, fun race. "-then you'll run around these trees fifty times until you're real good and dizzy, jump over these wooden hurdles, then the final leg of the race is balancin' spinnin' plates on your head while sayin' 'Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets' over and over again! Last ponies standin' wins!"

The kids all looked at each other in confusion, along with Sora. "...Seriously, Applejack?"

"Seriously!" The Keyblade wielder was about to argue with her about this, but the mare began to walk off to where the rest of the family events were going on. "Sora, start the race for me! And make some fun memories, everypony!"

As she left, the kids all looked up at Sora, looking to him more for a simpler game than what Applejack had in mind. "...Yeah. I don't think this is gonna work." He stepped forward and stood before all the kids. "Don't worry, you're all not going to do all of that stuff. Just the race. But instead of all the way out there-" Sora leapt up high into the air and moved back a fair distance, summoning his Keyblade as he landed, dragging the blade across the ground to make his own finish line. "-it'll be over here!" They were impressed at the height he reached without using his wings, the teen flying back to the starting line to begin the actual race. "After the race, you kids can hang out and catch up on lost time, and maybe later, I'll give you all a little demonstration of my fighting skills. Sound cool?"

They all agreed with cheers, unable to wait to see their newest non-earth pony Apple relative and hero of Equestria could do. "I sure can't wait to see what he can do up close," Babs said.

"Ah've seen him plenty of times, and it's always cool no matter how many times he uses his Keyblade," Apple Bloom said.

"Ok! Let's begin the race! On your marks!" The pairs got themselves ready to run, though hopefully they realized their forelegs are tied together with their buddy's. "Get set!" Sora raised his Keyblade up in the air and casted Firework as the starting signal. "Go!"

The colts and fillies began to run, a few of them stumbling from the awkward connection as they had to move in synch with each other in order to win the race. With the foals having fun and not being run around ragged, Sora quickly hurried after Applejack before she decides to do the same with the adults.

Back by the farmhouse, the older relatives were having a good time, chatting about their daily lives since the last reunion they went to while sipping on some apple cider. Underneath a tent to protect some ponies from the sun, Granny Smith and her cousins similar to her own elderly age reminisced on old times, though the other green earth pony wearing a sun visor hat showed off her new pair of teeth.

"So, how long have ya had these chompers, Auntie Applesauce?" Granny asked.

"A lady never reveals the age of her teeth," Auntie Applesauce said, to the dismay of the pale pink earth pony as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh, don't you roll your eyes at me, Miss Apple Rose! Don't think Ah haven't forgotten what you two did to my parasol six reunions ago!"

"We were only usin' it to break open that pinata that wouldn't break open!" Granny and Apple Rose laughed at the memory, while Applesauce leered at her two childish cousins. Granny Smith stopped her teasing as they spotted Applejack approaching them. "Applejack! Good timin'! Ready to help us with some quiltin'?"

"Sorry, Granny, Ah'm a bit too busy," Applejack said. "But you should get started on the quilt, though!"

"We can't find our rockin' chairs," Apple Rose said.

"Don't need 'em!" The elders stared at the younger mare in confusion. "Ah got rid of them things to make room for somethin' else, assurin' y'all finish that quilt after all these years!"

"Finish it?" the elders asked as Applejack moved over to a long table that was covered with a tarp with something underneath it.

Removing the sheet revealed three sewing machines that were more for industrialized purposes than their old fashioned hoof sewing. Applejack pulled the cord on one of them, starting up and making a loud noise that sounded like an engine roaring, the powerful vibrations nearly causing an earthquake along with the near deafening sounds they made, which alarmed some of the other relatives several yards away.

"WON'T THAT BE EXCITIN'!?" Applejack said, trying to yell over the sewing machine.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY!?" Apple Rose asked.

"AH SAID-" Unable to hear herself, Applejack shut the machine off, silence thankfully blessing the elders' ears. "Ah said, won't that be excitin'?"

"Ah supposed, but I have been told that too much excitement could wreak havoc on mah youthful complexion." As Auntie Applesauce thought she was still as young as she was in her youth, Apple Rose only rolled her eyes while Granny Smith laughed at her absurd fantasies claiming she was still a filly.

"That's the spirit! Now, get to quiltin'!" The elders sighed and got behind their sewing machines, starting them up and bringing back the loud rattling and roaring sound.

Applejack, being satisfied, wandered off to another area of the farm, leaving her grandmother and grand aunts to sew and actually finish their quilt. While they were feeling miserable and losing more of their hearing, Sora finally showed up, having to cover his ears from the engines roaring around the area.

"What the heck is going on!?" He approached the tent and saw the elders working on the quilt as if they were in a sweat shop, highly confused as he swore he bought sewing supplies for them. "HEY! WHAT'S WITH THESE SEWING MACHINES!?"

"WHAT DID HE SAY!?" Apple Rose asked over the loud sewing machines.

"AH THINK HE SAID SOMETHIN' ABOUT BEES! AH HAVEN'T SEEN ANY!" Granny Smith said.

Sora groaned, stopping the engines, to the relief of everyone present. "I asked what's with these machines? Where's all the sewing needles and thread I got for you guys?"

"Applejack thought it'd be a good idea to have us finish the quilt with these doohickeys, and these things are so loud that Ah thought Ah would get more wrinkles," Auntie Applesauce said, making Granny snicker while Apple Rose face hooved.

"Oh for goodness sake," Sora grumbled. "First exhausting the kids by sending them on a wild goose chase of an obstacle course, and now using these giant sewing chainsaws to finish a quilt, when that isn't the point." The elders stared at him in confusion, unsure of what he meant when he called the sewing machines "chainsaws". "I'll get this fixed up in a flash."

Sora grabbed the heavy sewing machines and carried all three of them back to the barn to hopefully be sold elsewhere and never used again. With the loud devices stored away, he flew back, bringing the rocking chairs that were somehow out near the side of the road outside of the property, placing them down for the mares to sit in while they sewed. After flying back into town to buy more supplies that Applejack had either hid or thrown out, the teen thankful to have so much Munny to trade with Celestia for bits, he came back with the sewing materials they need to "finish" their quilt.

"Thank ya kindly, Sora," Granny said. "He's quite the helper around here. Y'all should see him on the first day: buckin' several trees of their apples on the first go, carryin' more weight than Big Mac could for how skinny he is, and he's even saved Apple Bloom from them creepy black creatures that mysteriously appeared in Equestria."

"He is quite the hunk," Auntie Applesauce complimented. "If Ah were young again, Ah would be all over him, fightin' for his attention among several other fillies."

Sora cringed as she gave him a sly look, making Granny Smith guffaw uncontrollably at his reaction and Applesauce's delusions. "...Uhhh...Thank you?" The teen looked anywhere but in the old mare's direction, slowly shuffling backward. "Uhh, enjoy your time while I...do a thing...over at the place...at the thing..."

Sora sped off elsewhere on the farm, both to make sure Applejack doesn't ruin the reunion's fun with work and to get away from the old mare who had a thing for him. "Strong and fast. And he's only an honorary Apple."

"Applesauce, please stop before ya kill our cousin from laughin' like a hyena," Apple Rose said as Granny Smith struggled to breathe.

As the children finished their race and the elders now working on their quilt while talking about the good old days, the adults started to make the fritters in the several cauldrons of boiling oil. Big Macintosh carefully lifted out some fully cooked fritters out of a cauldron and onto a plate, setting down the recently made batch on one of the tables. He licked his lips, his stomach grumbling as his nostrils were struck by the enticing aroma. Making sure none of his family was watching, he quickly gobbled up the food, though his action didn't go unnoticed by Applejack as she walked up to him.

"Big Mac!" The red stallion nearly choked on his fritters, quickly swallowing the evidence. "For goodness sake. Until there's plenty of fritters for everypony, all of us can eat them. Got it?"

"E-Eyup," he said as his sister moved over to a few of their cousins, busy chatting as they made the fritters for the cooking oil.

"So, you have eight now, right?" one of them asked.

"Sure do," the other said. "Tell you what, my Apple Tart may just be a baby, but he's quite a hoof full."

"Howdy, girls," Applejack greeted. "Havin' fun?"

"Sure are," the first mare said.

"Great, but we gotta pick up the pace on makin' them fritters!" The two mares looked at each other, Applejack stepping forward and began instructing them on how to make the apple fritters. "Roll, fold, crimp, slide to the left. Roll, fold, crimp, slide to the left. Rollfoldcrimpslidetotheleft. Just like that!" Confused, they did what they knew how to do already, highly confused with the sudden urgency in their cousin's methods. "Perfect! Need to keep this assembly line movin' so every Apple can taste the best darn fritters in all of Equestria!"

"Assembly line?" Applejack didn't hear them complain as she went off to check on everything else.

Sora hovered down next to the fritter making table, seeing the utter confusion on the mares' faces. "Let me guess: Applejack's forcing you to do something that sounds more like work than having fun, isn't she?" They nodded, making the teen sigh heavily and slump his shoulders. "Ignore her. I have no idea why she's being so pushy and rushing things, taking the fun out of the reunion, but hopefully she'll stop. Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I think it's time to entertain the foals with a little demonstration of my fighting skills. Kids always look up to a hero, you know?"

Sora trotted off back to where the Apple foals were out in the field to give them a little show while the mares continued chatting and made the fritters at their own pace.

Applejack carried her family's camera from inside her home, ready to take some pictures of some happy memories. "Ok. Let's see what memories we can take and store in our photo album."

She set it up on the stage, a perfect vantage point that overlooked all the farm. Before she could talk into the megaphone to get her relatives to cease the events she planned for them, her voice faltered when she noticed a lot of things off. The mare looked through the camera and was shocked to see what was happening: Granny Smith and her cousins were sewing the quilt normally, the sewing machines she got for them to finish it somehow disappeared as they sat in the rockers she threw out, the ponies working on making the fritters were going at a slower pace than she expected them to, most of them sampling some of the fresh batches before there was enough for everyone.

"What in tarnation is goin' on? This isn't what Ah planned!" She looked over at the fields where the foals should have made it to the final part of her obstacle course, but they were nowhere to be found. A glint of light reflected off the sun brought her attention to where the starting line was, coming from Sora's Keyblade as he showed off his swordplay to the foals. She was able to put two and two together, growling angrily as all of her plans for the family reunion were torn apart, and Sora was the one who ruined her way of making the best reunion for all the Apple family. "Consarn it, Sora."

Applejack ignored taking the memorable pictures she could have taken, leaping off the stage and marching off to the fields. Sora was busy enjoying himself as he sliced through the air, impressing the kids with his speed and dexterity. He ended his routine by diving to the ground, slamming his Keyblade into the ground, doing a few vaulting tricks, and ending by backflipping up and standing on the guard of the weapon, spreading out his wings as he crossed his forelegs together. The foals cheered, asking for more as the teen bowed to his audience.

"Thank you, thank you! You're a wonderful little audience!" he said, flipping back and pulling his Keyblade out from the ground. "But I'm not done just yet. I have a very special little friend I want you all to meet!" He dug his hoof into his pouch and pulled out Stitch's summon pendant, Apple Bloom wincing as she recognized the ukulele on the little charm. It began glowing brightly, the other foals in awe at the magic he was casting. "Everypony, meet Stitch!" The light dimmed down, but there was no sign of the blue alien. Sora looked around in feigned confusion, scratching his head. "Uhh...Stitch? Here, boy!"

Suddenly, a second pair of long, blue ears perked up over his head, along with a furry blue head peeking up from behind Sora's mane. They were surprised to see a strange looking blue dog on his head, beginning to laugh as Stitch brought a claw to his lips to tell them to keep his hiding place a secret.

"Oh boy," Babs said, stifling her giggles. "This is gonna be good."

"Hey, have you kids seen Stitch?" Sora asked, still oblivious to the alien sitting on his head. "He's small, blue, fluffy fur, and he can talk."

"He's right there!" one of the younger foals said.

"Where's there?" He look behind him, but Stitch stayed out of his line of sight. "Oh, how hard is it to find a small blue talking dog?"

Stitch tapped on Sora's right shoulder, making the teen turn around to see who was trying to get his attention, only to find no one. He kept spinning around, looking above and underneath him, all while the foals got a kick out of the alien teasing him and making faces behind his back. With his back turned to the Apple youths, Stitch leapt off Sora's back and quickly ran up to the young audience, sitting randomly between them and failing to blend in with them.

"That dog better not lick me again," Apple Bloom uttered, having had enough lickings from Stitch in a lifetime.

"I could have sworn I called my little blue buddy to help entertain you all!" Sora said sarcastically. "He better not be among you kids, otherwise he has a sudden urge to give you all affectionate kisses, with his tongue!" As if planned, Stitch began to lick a few of the fillies he sat around, their surprised squeals and giggling alerting the teen to where his friend was "hiding". "Aha! There he is!" Ending their little game, Stitch crawled back to Sora, earning a light pat on the head. "Rascal can't resist. Stitch, say hello to the kids!"

"Aloha!" he said, waving his paw at the young Apples.

"Eh, close enough. So, Stitch, you like music right?" Sora asked, the alien nodding his head as he pulled out a ukulele behind him. "How about we play a little song to the kids?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Stitch said, Sora twirling his Keyblade around until his held it like a guitar.

The foals cheered as they were ready for more fun. "Alright, let's do this. A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three, four-"

"Sora!" Hearing Applejack calling Sora caused Stitch to strum the strings of his instrument too hard, his claws cutting through them. The alien's ears drooped at the broken strings as the mare approached them. "Ya mind if Ah talk to ya in private?"

"Uhh, sure. Stitch, I think we're gonna put our musical performance on hold...until we get new strings for your ukulele." He patted the alien, putting away his instrument and decided to play with the foals instead. Sora followed Applejack out into the orchard, somewhere far from the rest of the family. "What's the problem?"

"Well...There's been a sudden change with how Ah wanted to plan everythin' for the reunion," Applejack said in a calm tone. "Ah spent all night makin' sure everythin's in order, but when Ah got the camera ready to take some pictures...Somepony had taken apart everythin' that was goin' to make this reunion perfect...Sora."

"...So what if I did?" he asked.

"Y'all undermined all Ah set up for everypony and didn't even tell me!" Applejack yelled.

"How was I undermining you?" Sora asked. "Did you even realize what you were doing to your whole family after setting up a marathon that would exhaust the kids more than they'll have fun, give your own grandmother and elder relatives sewing machines for their quilt, and trying to speed up production on fritters?"

"A perfect Apple family reunion Granny would be proud of me to host!" she argued.

"We all agreed that the whole family would make this reunion perfect last night, Applejack!" Sora countered, starting to get annoyed with the mare's stubbornness. "I'm just trying to help fix up any mistakes you're making!"

"Well, y'all can start by not helpin' anymore today! The hay ride around the orchard is up next, and Ah don't want ya to take part in it!" The pegasus scowled, unable to be trusted by the pony who had brought him in when he crashed in her orchard and he helped the Apple family with their farm without any complaints. "Ah already have some stallions pullin' the wagon, and there ain't enough room for somepony who goes behind mah back."

"WHAT!?" Sora stammered, growing frustrated at Applejack's pride being more important than the fun for their whole family. He breathed out a heavy sigh, giving up. "Fine. You know what, go ahead! Do the stupid hay ride! If that's how you thank me for trying to bring some fun to your family that you neglected to put on that little plan of yours, don't come crying to me when something goes horribly wrong!"

"Fine, I will!" Applejack shouted.

"Good!" Sora yelled.

"Good!" The bickering ponies turned away from each other and headed in opposite directions, Sora back to the party and Applejack out to where the hay ride will start.

They didn't realize that the foals had heard them arguing as they were playing, all the kids and Stitch really worried that Sora and Applejack's fight was going to cause problems. "Ah have a bad feeling somethin's gonna get broken, or somepony's gonna get hurt."

Sora sulked at one of the picnic tables, staring out into a random section of the orchard. Some of the Apple relatives had gone over to where the hay ride was about to start, but since the wagon wasn't big enough to fit all the Apples, it would take several rounds on the route Applejack had planned out to satisfy everyone. He snorted as he continued pouting, hoping that something will happen that will cause him to save the day and prove her wrong. As he thought of some snarky comments to make against her, Braeburn walked up to him with a plate of freshly cooked apple fritters on his back.

"Howdy, Sora." The teen didn't respond, the Appeloosan stallion growing concerned on his behavior. "Y'all alright?"

"...Oh sure. Just dandy," Sora said with bitter sarcasm. "I'm a part of the family right? Trying my best to make sure all the Apples have fun, just like we all wanted, but then Applejack says I'm ruining it by undermining her plans and changing things around. What SHE doesn't realize is that she's only treating everything like work, and if I didn't intervene, then everypony would have wound up exhausted and miserable! And she's too darn stubborn to even notice it, too focused on her pride of planning the perfect family reunion when it's supposed to be all of our jobs for Granny Smith, not just her!"

Sora slammed his head down on the table, his grumbling frustrations muffled by the smooth wood surface. "...So, Ah'm guessin' that's a no, huh?" Braeburn sat down on the other end, placing his plate of fritters out between them. "Ah know we Apples have a reputation on bein' stubborn and not payin' attention to what we hear."

"Gee. That sounded a lot like you when we tried to warn you about the buffalo stealing the apple tree we were transporting for you, and you were too busy showing us around Appleoosa to hear us until Applejack finally got through to you after enough shouting." The earth pony stallion chuckled nervously, knowing he can be quite the chatterbox from time to time. Sora lifted his head up, sighed, and grabbed a fritter. "...Is this how it feels to have a sibling? Fighting over something as small as helping them with a mistake they can't see?"

"Ah wouldn't really know," Braeburn said. "Ah'm an only child."

"Same here." The pegasus nibbled on the fritter, and though his taste buds enjoyed the treat, Sora wasn't really feeling the calming effects of his comfort food. "I've never really had a family reunion at all. It's just been me and my mom back home, hanging out with my close friends."

"What about your pa?" Sora looked down at his hooves, ignoring the fritter between them as that specific topic was brought up.

"...I'd rather not talk about it," he said. "Kind of a...personal issue. Let's just leave it at that."

"Oh." The stallions sat in silence, even though the sound of the Apple family conversing and laughing was still heard. "Well, if Ah know mah cousin, Applejack will finally see she messed up accusin' ya and apologize. Ya kinda were a big help when she suggested makin' tons of fritters like we were an assembly line. It's like she thought we're havin' a last minute bake sale and expectin' the nobles from Canterlot to taste somethin' they wouldn't even dream of smellin'."

"Please don't remind me of those ponies," Sora growled. "They think they're so high above the social food chain that they believe their the kings of the world. 'Oh, helloooooo! My name is Snooty McPersnikity! I'm a wealthy billionaire who got his fortune by kissing the butts of those higher than me while I also grovel at the princess's hooves to kiss her royal flank too, all to gain some form of royal title so I can show it off like the moron I am!'" He blew a raspberry, remembering a certain stallion who was adoptively related to Celestia who acting like he owned everything, even though the teen scared Blueblood stiff with his threat. "I don't mind if someone's rich AND actually cares about those underneath their social standing, but if they're ignorant to what they should be grateful for and brown-nose those richer than them just to get more money, I don't want to be anywhere near them, even with a thirty-foot pole between us."

"Ah hear ya. Just leave me out in the country with a farm to work on, and Ah'm all set for life." Braeburn munched on a fritter, Sora agreeing with him on living far from the city and in a simple little town like his home on Destiny Island. "But don't ya worry about Applejack, none. We Apples are all about family, and one little fight ain't gonna get ya kicked out of this family. Y'all have helped us in Appleoosa, and much more on the farm that started our family legacy. Ah considered ya a cousin before bein' an honorary Apple."

Sora stared at the Appleoosan, grinning a little at the compliment, then began to laugh. "You know, that's the first time you said 'Appleoosa' without shouting it out to the heavens."

"Hey, Ah don't do that all the time," Breaburn complained.

"It's a first for me, then." Sora scarfed down the rest of his fritter, looking out at the orchard. He started feeling bad blowing up on Applejack for not hearing his explanation as to why he tweaked her scheduled plans for the reunion. He thought that maybe she had calmed down too as he felt a little better, venting out his frustrations to someone else, assuring him she doesn't hate him. "Wonder where Applejack decided to bring the hay ride to."

"Hey, look up there!" Braeburn averted the teen's attention up to the sky out near the west orchard. A huge flock of fruit bats, literally looking like the fruit they were colored, flew overhead as they made a rainbow. "Wow. Fruit bats. Pretty neat."

"Wait...Those look like the same ones from the west orchard." Sora did recall seeing those same bats in the trees in that area a couple months ago. They did call Fluttershy to help if they were a threat to the crops, but they were relatively harmless and stay in one section where there was enough food for them all. They soon began to dive bomb down into an area through the trees, the sounds of screaming coming from the hay ride, the stallions pulling the wagon panicking as they blindly fled out of the orchard and straight for the barn. "Oh man!"

Sora quickly flew toward the wagon, Apple Bloom shouting for everyone else to get out before they crashed. After everyone leapt out, even the stallions pulling unhitching themselves jumping out of the way, the hay wagon was on a direct course toward the barn, ready to crash into it. The pegasus got in front of it and held his hooves out, pushing the cart back as he was sent skidding backwards, getting closer and closer to the barn. He grunted, pouring all of his strength into stopping the heavy wagon, finally slowing to a halt as his back was mere inches from touching the wall.

He sighed in relief as he wiped his forehead with his hoof, his ears perking up as he heard some of the Apple family cheering for his quick thinking and impressive strength for his frame. As he waved at the crowd, he noticed something laying inside the wagon: a sunhat with fake looking apples on the brim, almost seeming realistic and smelling like them too. Before he could question the strange apple hat, the sounds of squeaking caught his attention, the hundreds of fruit bats swooping in at breakneck speed as they aimed straight for the wagon.

"Oh no," was all Sora mumbled as the bats slammed into the wagon, the teen reacting on instinct as he dodged out of the way.

The force from the impact caused the wagon to resume its previous speed, slamming straight through the barn. It crashed through and struck through the main support beam on the inside, causing the building to collapse under its weight and fall into a pile of wooden debris, the fruit bats flying away in fear of the crumbling barn. Sora coughed as dust picked up from the collapse, the Apples all staring in horror as the barn was destroyed and thankful Sora was unharmed.

Applejack slowly stepped toward the mass of debris after watching her family's barn fall. She thought it was a good idea to route the hay ride to the west orchard and scare the fruit bats out of the trees to impress them with their colors as they flew off in the shape of a rainbow. Unfortunately, she was too focused on making it perfect that she never realized one of her grand aunts wore her apple sunhat, the bats' diving toward them to try to get at the fake fruit and scaring everyone. She sat before the scene, staring at the disaster that she ended up causing, lowering her hat over her face in shame and despair. Sora knew it would have gone horribly, even though he tried to stop it, tears welling up in her eyes as she ended up ruining her family's reunion.

"It's ruined," Applejack uttered. "Ah ruined everythin'..."

Sora stood back up, looking over the damage done to the barn as the rest of the family approached. "Wow. This barn always needs a new makeover every few months." He looked over at Applejack, hearing her sniffling as she tried to hide her tears underneath the brim of her stetson. "Applejack? You alright?"

"Of course not!" she said. "Just look at what happened! You were right! All Ah wanted to do was make the perfect family reunion, and mah stupid plan with the fruit bats ended with the barn bein' destroyed...Y'all are better at bein' in charge of fun stuff more than me, and Ah ended up blamin' ya because of mah stubbornness..."

"...Well, no one got hurt, so no harm done." Sora patted the upset farm mare on the shoulder. "Can't blame you for trying to make everything perfect, but you completely forgot that this was on OUR shoulders: Apple Bloom's, Big Mac's, and mine. You don't have to take charge over everything, otherwise you'll just stay focused on that stressful schedule and stress everyone else. I may not know much about being a part of a family reunion, since this was the first ever one I've been a part of while I'm not exactly an Apple, but I think the whole point of one is to have fun and catch up with long-lost relatives across the world and back."

She looked up at him, wiping her tears away with a hoof. "Might as well just say 'Ah told ya so.'"

"I could...but I'm not. Plus, everyone's still here, and we got plenty of time to snap some good memories." Sora grinned, patting Applejack on the back. "We still need to take that group photo of the whole family."

"Sora, the barn's destroyed," Applejack reminded the pegasus. "How are we supposed to have fond memories with the whole family if there's no barn?"

"Well...I think there's an activity all of us can do. And we can have fun doing it, and NOT make it feel like a chore." He held his hoof out to her, Applejack trusting him with whatever he had in mind and bumped her hoof with his.

"What exactly do y'all have planned?" she asked.

"You'll see. Just give me a few minutes." Sora quickly flew off and headed into town, leaving the family confused as to where he was headed. A while later, he came back with several carts filled with building materials to rebuild the barn from the ground up: wooden beams, several logs, hammers, nails, hardhats, paint and paintbrushes, everything they needed for a perfect barn raising. He was also wearing a black stetson on his head, matching his clothing. "And now, some music to get us all into the spirit of things!"

The teen stomped his hoof down four times with perfect rhythm, an upbeat fiddle playing as a tune played all around them.

 _[Sora]_

 _Raise this barn, raise this barn_

 _One, two, three, four_

 _Together, we can raise this barn_

 _One, two, three, four_

The Apple family soon got into the music, all of them excited as they though a barn raising was a good idea to kick things back up after it fell from the accident. Soon, everyone began moving supplies while the strongest of the family moved the beams and began setting up the frame of the barn.

 _Up, up, up, go the beams_

 _Hammer those joints, work in teams_

 _Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow_

 _Grab a new partner, here we go!_

 _[Apple Family]_

 _Yeah!_

Though most of the Apples worked, including Sora, Applejack was speechless as she watched her family being motivated by Sora to raise a new barn. Even if it was hard work, the song playing in the background made it seem more like a fun routine than back breaking labor, and everyone was enjoying themselves unlike what she tried to do with the race, her Granny's quilting, and the fritters.

"Come on, Applejack! I can't do this on my own!" Sora said, locking his right foreleg around hers and making them twist around as if tagging out. "Let's do it, ponies! Yee-haw!"

Finally snapping out of her funk, Applejack got into the song and began to help out too, joining him and showing him how a barn raising song should be sung.

 _[Applejack]_

 _Raise this barn, raise this barn_

 _One, two, three, four_

 _Together, we can raise this barn_

 _One, two, three, four_

 _Finish the frame, recycling wood_

 _Workin' hard, you're doin' good_

 _Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow_

 _Grab a new partner, here we go!_

 _[Apple Family]_

 _Yeah!_

The frame was fully built in no time at all. With nearly a hundred ponies working together on building the barn, they would be done within an hour or two, and that included setting up the walls, roof, and painting it. Sora and Applejack had food and beverages ready for the hardworking family, the former flying around and handing out ice cold apple juice while the latter served fresh apple fritters.

 _[Sora]_

 _Raise this barn, raise this barn_

 _One, two, three, four_

 _[Applejack]_

 _Together, we can raise this barn_

 _One, two, three, four_

 _[Sora]_

 _Slats of wood come off the ground_

 _[Applejack]_

 _Hold 'em up and nail 'em down_

 _[Sora and Applejack]_

 _Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow_

 _Grab a new partner, here we go!_

 _[Apple Family]_

 _Yeah!_

The roof and flooring for the barn were already down, and all that was left was the walls, doors, windows, and painting it bright red and white. Even with the small break, the building never slowed down, and everypony was still having fun as the music livened their work.

 _[Apple Bloom]_

 _Look at us, we're family_

 _[Applejack]_

 _Workin' together thankfully_

 _[Sora]_

 _We Apples, we are proud to say_

 _[Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Sora]_

 _Stick together the pony way_

 _[Applejack]_

 _Bow to your partner, circle right_

 _[Sora]_

 _Get down if you're scared of heights_

 _{Applejack and Sora]_

 _Forward, back, and twirl around_

 _That barn's gonna be the best in town!_

 _[Apple Family]_

 _Yeah!_

"Alright! Nearly done!" Sora flew over to the carts and pulled out the paintbrushes and paint, Applejack and Apple Bloom helping carry the cans and brushes back to the newly built, unpainted barn. "Just one last thing to do, Apples!"

 _[All]_

 _Raise this barn, raise this barn_

 _One, two, three, four_

 _Together, we can raise this barn_

 _One, two, three, four_

 _[Sora]_

 _Take your brushes, young and old_

 _[Applejack]_

 _Together, paint it, bright and bold_

 _[Sora and Applejack]_

 _Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow_

 _Grab a new partner, here we go_

The music began to wind down after the painting had been finished, the barn now fully restored and better than ever. The family all stood back and marveled at the new barn, proud of their job well done and happy to restore one of the few buildings that started their family legacy throughout all of Equestria.

 _[All]_

 _We raised this barn, we raised this barn_

 _Yes, we did_

 _Together, we sure raised this barn_

 _Yes, we did_

 _Being together counts the most_

 _We all came here from coast to coast_

 _All we need to strive to be_

As everyone gathered around in front of the barn, Sora set up the camera for the family group picture. He set the timer and quickly flew up to them, being a part of the Apple family.

 _Is part of the Apple family_

The camera flashed as Sora got into position, the other Apples stood on the sides, Applejack, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith in the middle, and Sora hovering above them.

Later in the evening, the reunion had long since ended, and even after the small mishap with the barn's destruction, it was fully rebuilt once again, hopefully this time for a long while. Applejack placed all the memorable pictures she had taken after the barn raising, starting with the picture of this year's group photo. She didn't have to worry about trying to make things perfect anymore, just letting the excitement of talking with relatives and enjoying each other's company more than forcing to make those memories, and there were plenty to go around.

There were pictures of Granny Smith, her cousins, and even a few other mares, including Applejack, sewing the quilt by hoof while having a good time. Some had the foals laughing and having fun playing with each other, a few of them with Stitch around and licking some of them, including Apple Bloom and Babs Seed. Even Sora was in a few of them, either playing with the kids or entertaining them with his magic and fighting skills, or hanging out with the rest of the Apples, with one competitive photo of him and Big Macintosh having an apple fritter eating contest. Sora won that little competition by a landslide.

The family left as soon as the sun had set, heading back to their homes across Equestria. Though the rest of the Sweet Apple Acres family was asleep, Sora was still awake, walking into the kitchen where Applejack was busy picking the best pictures for the album.

"Pretty fun reunion, even after the worst of moments happened," he said, feeling Winona nudging one of his legs with her nose under the table. He pet the collie, giving her the attention she craved. "Thanks for having me be part of the family, 'sis'."

"It actually was a lot more fun with ya here, sugarcube," Applejack said. "Ah'm really sorry about earlier, though. Now that Ah think about it, it was a bad idea makin' everypony run around ragged: makin' the foals run that long race, havin' Granny and her cousins try and finish the quilt, and make everypony else make fritters like an assembly line...Ah don't know what Ah was thinkin'."

"Eh. Water under the bridge. At least I did you a favor for fixing those mistakes you made. Though, next time you want to do something that's important, please remember that you've got me and everyone else to back you up and carry some of that weight, too. We do not want to have another Applebuck Season like last year, right?" Winona yipped in agreement, earning a scratch behind the ear.

"Thanks for bringin' that up." Applejack scowled, putting in the last picture on the pages for this year's reunion. She closed the photo album and pushed it over to Sora. "Hopefully the best ones Ah picked out are good enough. And there's plenty with you in there."

"Yes! MVP of the reunion!" Sora joked, both ponies giggling as he opened up the photo album to see the pictures. He started at the beginning of the nearly century old album, flipping through the pages as he saw the many changes in the size of the family, the barn and the orchard in the background, even the quality of the picture as technology advanced as the years progressed. There was something that began to bug Sora when he looked through the pictures, specifically with the ones as Big Macintosh as a baby, up until baby Apple Bloom. "...Huh...Weird."

"What?" Applejack asked.

"...You know, I've met all of your relatives today, but...I don't think I've met ALL of them." Sora flipped over to a page with one of the many group family photos, one with Big Mac and Applejack as a young teenage colt and filly, both of them sitting in front of what seemed to be their parents: a pale yellow stallion with a red mane and tail, his cutie mark a green apple sliced open with a star in the middle, wearing a familiar looking stetson hat on his head, and a light peach mare with curly brown-orange hair, her mane and tail tied at the end like how Applejack wears hers while bearing a jar of something inside, the mare looking like she was a few months pregnant. "Are these two your parents?"

"...Y-Yes," she said, her face turning pale as her eyes were glued to the two ponies.

"I thought so. After seeing your dad's picture, I thought it was strange how similar yours was to his." As he flipped over to the next year's reunion photos, Sora didn't notice Applejack had lowered her head, her face hidden under the brim of her hat. He pointed out that year's family photo in front of the barn, where Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Applejack, and an infant Apple Bloom stood, but the Apple siblings' parents weren't there with them along with their relatives. "But, the next year, they aren't there. Or any other years prior, including today." He turned over the pages, each year Applejack and her older and younger siblings growing older, no sign of their parents anywhere. "They weren't here last year, anytime I was here on the farm when I crash landed, or even seen any letters from them.

"I was hoping maybe getting to meet them at least once. Plus, with all the trouble Apple Bloom gets into, they should really be the ones to try and keep some control over that filly." Applejack's forelegs trembled, Winona approached her master and nuzzled her side with her head, sensing her sadness. Sora was oblivious as he looked back at the pictures. "Your mom must have been pregnant with Apple Bloom on the year before they stopped appearing. Do they go out all over Equestria to help other farms or other relatives' orchards? On a honeymoon of sorts? I'd be surprised if they came back with another foal on the way, another sibling to have to-"

Applejack suddenly slammed her hooves down on the table hard, silencing Sora's wondering, startling him and Winona. Just the amount of force she put into the table sounded like it almost broke in half. Sora began to worry, now finally noticing the mare was about to explode and lash out at something with the way her hooves shook.

"...Sora...Just...Just stop talkin'," Applejack said, her voice shaky and sounding almost aggressive.

"...AJ? You ok?" he asked with concern.

She didn't answer, instead getting up from the table and left the dining room, heading upstairs with her head low and veiled by her hat. Winona followed after her to comfort her owner, leaving Sora alone with the family photo album. He looked at the pictures, confused by Applejack's reaction as he stared at the pictures of her parents in their last reunion they took part in with their family and children. While lost in viewing the memories of the past the Apples had, Granny Smith slowly walked in, woken up after hearing her grandfilly slam her hooves on the table downstairs.

"Applejack's upset, ain't she?" the elder mare asked, startling Sora as he lost track of time.

"...Did I say anything wrong?" Granny Smith looked down at the pictures, getting an understanding to the situation that had upset Applejack.

"Were ya askin' her about where their ma and pa were?" The teen nodded his head, the old mare sighing sadly. "Ah thought so..."

"...Granny Smith...Did something happen to them?" Granny placed a hoof over one of the pictures, one with Applejack's parents together during the reunion, looking like the perfectly happy and loving couple anyone would ever see.

"...Yes...They aren't with us anymore." Sora gasped as his jaw dropped in shock. It was a surprise to hear that Applejack's parents were gone, something he didn't suspect or even wish to hear. "It was an accident...one of the worst moments in our lives that year...Apple Bloom was only a few months old when it happened."

"...Oh god," Sora uttered, looking back down at the photo album. Granny Smith flipped over to the year when the couple first "disappeared", little Apple Bloom held in filly Applejack's hooves. He got a better look at the orange filly in the picture, her smile looking forced as tears welled in her eyes. Whatever had happened to them must have happened not too long before the reunion, becoming a huge tear in the entire family's hearts when the other relatives knew of their fate. "...Does Apple Bloom know?"

"About a year before ya arrived," Granny said. "It took a while, but she understood after a few weeks...Though, the one who took it the hardest was Applejack...She witnessed everythin'." The teen brought a hoof to his mouth, eyes welling up with tears. "Even to this day, she still blames herself for what happened...Applejack was so upset. She yelled at Apple Bloom whenever she cried for attention, hit the walls, furniture, or Big Mac...Ah understood just how upset she was, but Ah had a good talk with her before she had completely shut her emotions away and made things worse on us, and herself.

"Ah had lost mah son and daughter-in-law before Ah meet mah end, somethin' no mother should ever have to experience...It was hard for all of us, but the best we can do is try to move on, keepin' their lives in our memories, and our hearts." Granny Smith closed the photo album, lifting it onto her back to store away until the next year the reunion comes around. She looked at Sora, his tears streaming down his face as he imagined the tragic roller coaster of emotions Applejack had gone through from losing her parents AND watching them die right before her eyes. He felt guilty for bringing them up and terrible memories for her she didn't want to remember. "Now, don't go blamin' yourself for bein' curious, Sora. Anypony would wonder what happened when they didn't show up in the previous pictures. Applejack will feel better in the mornin'. Go on upstairs and get some sleep before ya go and feel restless like ya did for a whole week a while back."

The elder Apple left the room to put the album away and head back upstairs to her room to sleep. Sora wiped away his tears, though he still felt awful for bringing up something so depressing. Unable to do much for Applejack at the moment, he headed upstairs to his room to try and get some sleep. He took off his clothing and folded them up on the dresser and climbed into bed. He looked out the window toward the night sky, watching two shooting stars fly over together, a very rare phenomenon, or possibly representing the Apple siblings' parents.

"...This world seems so peaceful," Sora said as he continued staring at the night sky. "But, that doesn't mean tragedy doesn't exist as well." He rolled over, finding it hard to sleep now as he began to think about his mom back home, wondering if she even noticed he'd been gone for so long without even telling her where he's been. "...I feel a little homesick..."


	54. Keep Calm And Flutter On

It was a calm, sunny morning in Ponyville the day after the Apple family reunion. Birds were singing as they flew across the sky or perched on the branches of the trees, few clouds in the sky set by the weather team to provide some shade for the ponies on the ground on the warm summer day, a perfect day to go out and have fun in the sun. Unfortunately, as the day was bright and sunny, Sora had a dark cloud over his head, metaphorically speaking. Ever since he found out that Applejack's parents had died several years ago, he felt bad for bringing up a powerfully emotional memory that the mare didn't want brought up. At least he didn't say anything stupid mentioning them around Apple Bloom, hating to see a filly like her cry as she mourned over the loss of her parents when she was only a baby.

He wasn't paying attention to anything today, and he was out on a little date with Kairi outside the cafe for some breakfast. She was talking about something exciting, but his ears felt deaf, last night's blunder still plaguing his mind. He couldn't sleep until almost an hour after he got into bed, both feeling sorry for the Apples' loss and feeling homesick, missing his own mother and his friends back on Destiny Island. As much as he wanted to go back home, he couldn't risk leaving Equestria with the threat of Heartless appearing at any time, as well as Maleficent and Pete showing up to cause more havoc. Plus, he had been away from home for nearly two years trying to save Riku and Kairi, along with saving the other worlds from the Heartless and Nobodies, so it shouldn't bug him that much to always go on an adventure without rest.

"Sora? Sora, did you hear me?" The teen shook his head, finally listening to Kairi after she nudged his shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Now remembering where he was at the moment, he looked at Kairi, though she wasn't upset at him for not paying attention to her. "What happened?"

"Were you listening to me at all?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah! Of course I was!" he chuckled nervously, hiding his sadness under the goofy persona he resorts to so no one would worry about his drama. "Uhhh...We were talking about the...weather?"

"You weren't listening to me," Kairi said.

"I know," he sadly admitted, lowering his head on the table. "Sorry, Kairi...I'm just not feeling like myself today."

"What's wrong?" she asked, greatly concerned for her lover's misery. "Did the Apple family reunion not go well yesterday?"

"No...It was fun. We did have a small hiccup when the wagon for the hay ride careened into the barn from fruit bats, but we fixed it back up in no time at all." Sora sighed, slightly nudging his glass of orange juice that was left untouched since he ordered it while lost in his thoughts. "It was...more about what I found out after the reunion ended...Something about some relatives I didn't get to meet, and it was not pretty."

"What happened?" Kairi moved closer and placed her hoof over his.

"...I don't think it's my right to say...It's about their parents, but I'm just going to leave it at that..." Just from his attitude and hinting about Applejack's parents, Kairi knew what possible fate had occurred for them.

"Oh no...What happened to them?" Kairi asked.

"Some sort of accident. I wasn't told much about what happened." Sora sighed as Kairi hugged him. "Since Granny Smith told me last night, I felt like I made a big mistake not keeping my mouth shut and Applejack hates me...I'm kind of glad she brushed it off and told me not to worry about it, but I feel like an idiot for mentioning it. I barely slept last night, feeling homesick and missing my own mom."

"Maybe you could take the time and go back home to see her," Kairi suggested. "You have your Gummi Ship rebuilt, and with our Warp Gummi Blocks, we're able to get from one place to another after visiting them. Just be glad I took the time to give the one I gave for yours with all the places you've been to, which took far longer than it should have."

"I guess...but what about Equestria?" he asked. "This place is like a giant target for Heartless to attack at any moment, and with Maleficent and Pete popping up whenever they feel like it, I can't just let this world fall under darkness so easily. You saw what happened to Sombra and how much it destroyed him with his final sane thoughts in his journal. Even with Luna, she nearly gave into the darkness her despair gave her after losing him and feeling unappreciated by the kingdom. Equestria's so peaceful that even this world's inhabitants could easily take over and destroy everything if they aren't stopped, far worse than others like Jafar or Ursula."

"Riku and I can take over while you take a little break from being a pony." Kairi held Sora tighter and nuzzled him. "I know it was kind of awkward to tell your mom and Riku's parents the reason why we've been gone for so long, understandably hard to believe even after showing them, but at least they know and understand that the fate of the worlds lie in our hands. And telling anyone else about our Keyblades is supposed to be against the rules, but Master Yen Sid would understand if it's with family we can share these details with."

"...That was a bit of a strange moment after we got that letter from the king when they were going through Jiminy's journals and had to tell them we were leaving to another world." Sora thought back on that day, his mother chastising him for making up silly stories like that, taking them hours to explain what happened to them and their home. He was thankful to know that, once the worlds returned after defeating Ansem, everyone from those worlds that were lost came back too. "If I do go...how am I gonna tell mom I've finally gotten together with the girl I've had a crush on since she arrived from another world?"

"I think she'd like that, seeing I'm the one who has to keep you out of trouble for her when she isn't watching you." The pegasus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who keeps getting me into trouble," he said, reminding her the times she was captured or put in danger.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny, mister." Sora laughed as he earned a slight shove from the unicorn. She soon surprised him, wrapping her forelegs around his shoulders and pulling his head closer to hers, pressing her lips against his in a deep kiss. He managed to recover a second later, wrapping his forelegs around Kairi's waist and kissed her back, only for it to end all too soon as she pulled away, but not too far. "But that is kind of true. You do save me when I'm in trouble, and you've done it plenty of times."

"Well, you are a princess. It's supposed to be your job to get kidnapped and the hero, me, has to save you from certain doom. That's how this whole deal works." Kairi scowled, using her magic to tug Sora's ears hard, making him yelp in pain. "OW! Why!? It's true! Ask your fellow Princesses of Light in their worlds!"

"One: because you're kind of right on that fact." She let go of his ears, the pegasus rubbing his sore appendages, hating how sensitive they were compared to his old ears. "And two-" Kairi tackled Sora and pinned him on his back, her muzzle gently rubbing against his, the pinned pegasus unable to look away from the sultry gaze she gave him. "-some of us 'helpless' princesses can fight back. Need I remind you who won in our little duel a while back?"

"...I plead distractions and the fact you were still recovering after breaking your arm/leg from my brainwashed love poison experience Hearts and Hooves Day?" She shook her head, not believing his lame excuses.

"I was feeling fine that day, and the first rule of combat is to stay focused on your opponent. That was your fault for not paying attention." He pouted, turning his head away, making Kairi giggle as he sulked. She kissed his cheek and helped him back up on his haunches. "But that shows I'm getting better at fighting when you and Riku have more experience than I do, right?"

"...Yeah. You learn pretty fast...Although, that Stealth Sneak did a number on you." Kairi growled and shoved his hood over his head with her magic.

"That was the first time I ever fought in a different body, and I've never encountered one of those things before. Kind of hard to avoid attacks when you go from two legs to four." Sora moved his hood back down and grinned.

"I find it a lot easier running faster as a quadruped than a human." Kairi crossed her forelegs across her chest, scoffing as she looked away from Sora. He walked behind her and hugged her, kissing her neck and feeling her relax under his loving ministrations. "I'm kidding, Kairi. Stealths Sneaks can really catch you off guard. My first encounter with one was the worst." Sora will always remember that encounter, being the moment where he, Donald, and Goofy got split up after he caused their ship to crash land in the Deep Jungle. Clayton, the hunter who was with Jane and came along to poach the gorillas that were Tarzan's family, wasn't trustworthy the instant he met him, and almost got them killed by riding on a Stealth Sneak and shooting at them with his rifle. "I'm glad that sleazy poacher got crushed by his own mount. Better to have Clayton dead and leave the gorillas safe in their habitat in the jungle."

"...I guess first encounters with a new enemy can go badly if you never fought one before...But what sick person would go around hunting gorillas?" Before Sora could answer, he saw a streak of rainbow flying across the sky, heading directly toward them.

Thankfully, for Sora's sake, Rainbow Dash landed on the ground instead of on him, though she seemed panicky and worried. "Sora! Kairi! You've got to come out to the fields! You are not going to believe what the princess wants us to do!"

"What's going on, Rainbow Dash?" Sora asked. "A Heartless attack? Nobodies?"

"Worse than any of those things!" she exclaimed. "I told Riku, Rarity, and Pinkie, but I gotta find Fluttershy and Applejack!"

Rainbow flew off in search of the other two ponies, leaving the Keyblade wielders confused. "What could be worse than Heartless or Nobodies?"

Sora's stared at what was in front of them out in the grassy plains outside of Ponyville, his jaw hung open, making disbelieving squeaking sounds that rose in pitch as his eye twitched erratically. With everyone gathered by Rainbow Dash, sitting before them with Princess Celestia was Discord, still frozen in stone. While the tan pegasus, baby dragon, and Mane Six were shocked at the princess's odd decision to bring the chaotic deity's statue here, Riku and Kairi just stared at the "sculpture", both in awe and confusion.

"This is worse than a Heartless or Nobody attack?" Kairi asked.

"What the heck is this thing supposed to be?" Riku asked as he examined all the mismatched body parts of a creature that shouldn't probably exist. He looked at Sora, the spiky-haired teen still stuck in his fearful/exasperated staring. "...Actually, I think I should be wondering what's wrong with Sora. I've never heard him make noises like that."

Sora finally moved his head, slowly turning to look at Celestia, the alicorn more calm than the Elements of Harmony and the Keyblade wielder. "I know this is quite a surprise, but I can explain why I brought Discord here."

"This is Discord?" Kairi asked. "...Wow. No wonder Sora found it hard to describe what he looked like. He's a zoo rolled up in one."

Sora slowly snapped out of his shock and walked up to the alicorn. "...Celestia? Mind if I ask you a very, very, VERY important question?" Celestia shook her head. "Ok. Umm...Pardon my rudeness, but...WHY IN THE WORLD THAT IS LIGHT AND DARKNESS DO YOU THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO BRING DISCORD HERE!?" he shouted, hovering up to her height.

Twilight quickly slammed Sora back down to the ground, scared out of her mind after watching him outright yell at Equestria's ruler. "Sora, do you want to be banished on the sun!?"

"It's quite alright, Twilight," Celestia assured, having expected one of them to blow up on her for a risky decision on her part. "And banishing somepony to the sun? Do you really think I would be that cruel over something as pointless as that?" Twilight didn't listen, still not wishing to agitate her ruler/mentor out of respect, Sora lifting his head up as his eyes swirled in his head. "Anyway, the main reason why I brought Discord here is because I have a very important task for all of you: reforming the chaotic draconequus so that his powers can be helpful to Equestria instead of harmful."

"WHAT!?" the Mane Six exclaimed.

"Princess Celestia, have you seen what Discord is capable of!?" Twilight asked. "He was about to make Ponyville the chaos capital of the world!"

"And he made us into the opposite of who we were!" Rarity added.

"And don't forget to mention the yummy chocolate milk rain falling from cotton candy clouds all over the place, and without a single dollop of whipped cream anywhere to go with it!" Pinkie included. "Not! A! Single! DOLLOP!"

"Chocolate milk rain?" Riku questioned. "That...doesn't make sense."

"That's the point," Sora said after snapping out of his daze, approaching his best friend as he was never told much about Discord. "He's far worse than any Heartless, any Nobody, any crazy, psychotic villain who tried to take over the other worlds, and fighting this...uhh, draconiqui? Draquinai? D-Draco Drago?"

"Draconequus," Celestia corrected.

"That thing! Fighting Discord is beyond impossible! I barely held my own against him normally, and it took my Harmony Form to counter his chaotic power!" Riku just stared at his panicked best friend, back to Discord's statue, then back to Sora.

"...That thing gave you trouble?" he asked. "I can believe Sombra with the darkness that fueled his power, but something as goofy as that?"

"Looks are deceiving, and he is a master deceptionist," Sora said, grabbing Riku's cheeks and looking him dead in the eye. "Imagine him as if he was Wonderland, multiply the nonsensical madness by a thousand, and add in the face he can do just about anything with a snap of his talon, paw, or horns!"

The white pegasus slapped his friend's hooves off his face, finding it hard to believe anything could be that insane. "As much as Wonderland doesn't make sense, that makes even less sense."

"Fine. But don't complain when he makes he dance and sing while wearing a tutu and balancing a tray of pies on your eyeballs." Riku slapped his forehead, sighing in frustration as he gave up trying to understand what can't be understood.

"Luckily, his chaos can be stopped while you have these." Celestia levitated the box that contained the Elements of Harmony, opening it to reveal the six special artifacts inside. "Since Discord's return to being imprisoned in stone, I've been working on adding an enchantment to the Elements of Harmony. That way, when he's freed, he cannot take them and hide them somewhere while worn by their bearers." The princess levitated them to their rightful owners, clasping the necklaces around the others while placing the crown on her student's head. "And I have the utmost confidence in Fluttershy to help reform Discord and join our side."

"M-Me?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm...the one who can reform him?"

"Being the Element of Kindness, I don't think it would be that hard to win somepony like Discord over. Now, I must return to Canterlot for a royal summit. Good luck, my little ponies." Celestia spread out her wings and flew up into the air, heading back to Canterlot and leaving everyone with Discord.

"...We're doomed," Spike said. "There's no way Discord will ever be reformed!"

"I'm with Spike on this," Sora said. "Let's just keep him as a statue. I do not want to deal with him after he almost killed me and sealed my magic."

"But, the princess believes we can reform him," Twilight said, not wanting to disappoint their ruler. "We just need to make sure we keep our Elements on at all times until we break through to him...even if it sounds impossible."

Taking a deep breath, Twilight tapped her magic into her Element of Magic, the other Elements glowing in response to its catalyst. As a rainbow trail began to chain the accessories together, the mares circled around Discord's prison, Sora, Riku, and Kairi backed away, summoning their Keyblades in case the draconequus decided to attack after being freed. As the prismatic magic reached the Element of Magic, Twilight unleashed its power, sending the rainbow aura directly to the statue, swirling around him at a rapid pace.

A keyhole appeared on the whirlwind of colors, Discord's imprisoned state also locked away with Sora's light from his Harmony Form. With no choice, the teen aimed his Keyblade at the keyhole, the tip building up light, and releasing the beam into it, a loud unlocking sound echoing around them. Soon, the magic began to unseal him, the stone cracking around his limbs and head, more cracks forming as he began to break free along with the Elements' "help".

Discord had finally broken free, sending shards of his stone body flying everywhere as he roared, only to quickly groan in relief as he contorted his body, stretching out every ligament as his bones ear-gratingly cracked. "Ooooooooooh! A thousand years being turned to stone is one thing, but a few months more can give you such a crick everywhere!"

As he continued stretching, he snapped his fingers, turning a nearby squirrel on a tree branch into a bulky, ripping off a part of it with its muscular form and chomping on it with its sharper teeth. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Stretching. What's it look like? Ever done that or do you read too much to even try?" he asked Twilight, bending backwards as he snapped his fingers again, turning a rabbit into the same monstrosity as the squirrel.

"Make that bunny cute again, or else!" Pinkie warned, pulling out her party cannon.

"Why? I think he looks better this way." The transformed rabbit let out a roar and began ripping the flowers around it apart. "See? He's so much more adorable. Speaking of adorable, Celestia is so gullible, thinking I can be reformed by this little scaredy pony?" Discord appeared behind Fluttershy and looked at her through a magnifying glass. "How hilarious."

"Wait, how did you know about our plans!?" Twilight questioned.

"I was turned to stone. That didn't mean I was deaf or blind. Seriously, learn your RPG status ailments, Miss Bookworm," Discord said, tapping the unicorn's horn as she leered at him for touching her.

"Discord, turn everything back to normal, or you're going back to being a statue for the birds to do their business on!" The draconequus turned to Sora, momentarily forgetting that he was around with the others.

"I'm surprised you're still here in Equestria." He looked at Riku and Kairi, grinning maliciously at the two new targets. "And you have company from another world. Riku and Kairi, I assume?"

"How do you know us?" Riku asked, growing wary as he now believed Sora and his chaotic, logic breaking magic.

"Oh, quite a lot." Discord appeared between the Keyblade wielders, reaching his talon to Sora's ear and pulling out the same book that held the teen's adventure with the same insulting depiction of him. Sora growled and slapped the draconequus's claw away from him as he opened up the book. "You, Riku, have sided with the darkness, almost killed your best friend because of your jealousy, also quite easily gullible to believe a witch who knew less about Sora than you do, and even got taken over by some Heartless all because you lost at stealing your friend's Keyblade. Hmmm...You know, to be honest, the long hair suited you better. That short hair makes you look like you're six."

Riku growled, being reminded of his past mistakes, but not wanting to risk fighting Discord if it meant getting beaten by chaotic magic. "For your information, my long hair always got in my way."

"But you fought fine with a blindfold on like the blind samuari for over a year. How somepony like you became a Keyblade Master after all you've done is beyond me. And I'm chaos incarnate." Falling for Discord's insults, Riku shot a large ball of dark flames at the draconequus, only for him to move his head to the side, avoiding the spell as he flipped through the pages. "Did I touch a raw nerve?" Ignoring Riku, he stopped on the pages involving Kairi, filled with hearts and better images than those of Sora or Riku. "And Kairi...A princess like old sun butt, but with more power than even her when it comes to light. Celestia, you've been slacking."

"...Uhh...thank you?" Kairi said in confusion, unsure if the compliment was genuine or not.

"The damsel in distress, Sora's eye caught on you, and now you fight too. But, the horseshoe ended up on the other hoof when your little knight stupidly got caught and almost sacrificed by an old timer." This time, he got to Sora, the teen shifting to his Harmony Form as light exploded around him.

The Keyblades of Harmony and the Ultima Keyblade were aimed at Discord, ready to thrust forward and impale the draconequus if Sora desired to. "You really want to go back to being a statue, don't you?"

"Would you really want to disappoint Celestia?" he asked, the pages flipping over to a highly detailed moment from the Crystal Empire. Discord turned the book over, making Sora flinch as he saw himself kneeling over Sombra as he began to disappear from the light of the Crystal Heart. "This was quite a heart breaker, wasn't it? Failing to save somepony when they were too far gone? You blamed yourself for killing Lulu's potential hubby, and it still eats away at you to this day, forever disappointed in yourself for failing to be the hero you sought to become."

"T-That's different," Sora stuttered, the depressing memories from the image forcing itself into his mind, unable to look away. "I-I tried...Equestria was...more important."

"'Tried'!? Trying doesn't help when you feel guilty for failing to make Luna happy after so many years of misery!" Sora's Harmony Form disappeared, unable to keep it stable as his emotions won over his focus.

Before Discord can taunt Sora further, Kairi teleported in front of him and thrust her Keyblade through the book. He froze as the blade was mere inches from his muzzle, watching it glowing white as the pages in the book began to burn away in a white fire. Discord lowered the book, staring into the eyes of an angry Princess of Heart.

"You do anything to hurt my boyfriend, physically or emotionally, and I won't hesitate to turn you into stone myself," Kairi warned, her Keyblade glowing brighter in response to her threat. "We'll think of a reason to tell Celestia we had to turn you into a living statue again, and you seem to be too oblivious to realize those weapons that could do that are worn by them right now."

"...Wow...That's a lot more power than I thought," Discord said, releasing the book of Sora's memories as the fire spread, held aloft by Kairi's Keyblade.

"So, are you going to be on your best behavior and change those animals back to normal, or do you want to feel what pure light feels like?" Kairi asked, slashing her weapon down, making the burning book slide off, and stepping on it as it turned to ashes.

"...Oh, fine. I was expecting a good laugh with 'Fluttershy's Stare' to try to 'control me' and make me 'nicer', but I've been hit by enough light for a lifetime." Discord snapped his fingers, turning the rabbit and squirrel back to normal. While everyone saw the results of their change, he brought a paw behind his back, snapped his fingers while masking it with a cough, changing the behavior of some beavers Applejack and Fluttershy were dealing with earlier at Sweet Apple Acres before they knew Celestia brought Discord. He soon turned to the audience and grinned, eyeing them all as he pulled a malicious move on everyone without them noticing. "Whoops. My paw slipped."

"What was that, Discord?" Twilight questioned.

"Nothing!" he quickly said, appearing behind Fluttershy and picking the pegasus up, surprising her as he was held by the draconequus. "Now, where will I bunk with my new roomie for my 'reformation'?"

"This isn't gonna end well," Sora muttered.

While Discord made himself comfortable in Fluttershy's home for his reformation, the yellow pegasus believed he could change, though everyone else remained skeptical, especially Sora. Even though it had been a couple hours since the others left the cottage, leaving Fluttershy with a chaotic deity not meant to be trusted was only going to cause more trouble. He couldn't even sit still, his optimism exchanged for pessimism at the thought of what Discord could do now that he's free, with the warning of being turned to stone after being burned by Kairi's power as a Princess of Heart hanging over his head.

"Sora! Can you stop pacing around!?" Riku asked, both he and Kairi trying to get his attention, but just like this morning, he was too far gone in his thoughts. "Is he really this freaked out about Discord? I mean, yeah, I can believe him now with how he can just...do anything that defies any kind of logic at will, but he's more of a joker than a crazy villain."

"He doesn't like Discord for...a lot of reasons," Kairi explained. "I was thankfully away from Equestria when he was released, but Sora had a rough time. Discord actually turned the girls' personalities around, making them the opposite of their Element of Harmony. He even tried to do that with Sora first out of all of them, but he was able to break free from his spell when memories of me helped fight for control. He forced all of them through a game to find the Elements of Harmony he managed to steal after being freed, and he never plays by his own rules, even manipulating them by force if it means always winning."

"...Ok...So, it is worse than I thought," Riku said.

"And he crossed a very big line," Sora said as he stopped pacing. "I just got over everything that happened in the Crystal Empire, and he had the gall to bring back my depression after my failure, and I'm already having a bad enough day as it is!"

Kairi leaned over to Riku and whispered to him. "He's been feeling homesick after the reunion at Sweet Apple Acres last night."

"And now, there's no way I can relax until Discord's reformed, which is like trying to tame a Heartless or a Nobody into being our pet: impossible, dumb, and insane! Or, by a miracle, if he does anything that provokes me into turning him to stone again, I'll do it in a heartbeat!" Sora began to pant in frustration, running his hooves frantically through his hair, growing impatient and paranoid.

"I think that 'Harmony Form', as you call it, might be a bit overkill," Riku said, only for Sora to rush at him and grab his friend forcefully by the cheeks.

"You saw him avoid your spell, Riku! You can't leave a scratch on him by any normal means, because there's nothing normal about him!" he shouted. "He either teleports away, avoids any attacks you throw, seal your magic, or, if he wants to be sadistic, BLOW YOU UP FROM YOUR HEART TO YOUR LIMBS AND LEAVE YOU TO NEAR DEATH!"

Kairi pulled Sora back with her levitation, holding him tightly while trying to calm him down. "What is it with you today and grabbing my face today?" Riku asked as he rubbed his sore cheeks.

Before Sora could respond with a frustrated remark, a letter appeared in front of them out of nowhere. It wasn't a message from Celestia unless Sora's Keyblade reacted to the magical delivery, and it didn't appear in his hoof. Sora picked the blank envelope and pulled out the letter inside, his eye twitching as he read what was written on it.

 **Do not deny your feelings for your best friend. You had a perfect opportunity to do what you wanted to do with Riku for so long. Fuel the SoraxRiku shippers watching you read this and give them what they want!**

 **-Discord :P**

He had no idea what Discord was talking about, but having the draconequus insult him like that, somehow watching them while they were nowhere near Fluttershy's home. Screaming in anger, Sora tore the paper and envelope to shreds, growling angrily as he looked all around him.

"DISCORD! Where are you!?" he shouted, summoning his Keyblade. "You're sick and demented! You want to pick a fight with me!? Then stop hiding and come at me! I DARE YOU!"

"...What was even written on there?" Riku asked, Kairi only shrugging, barely getting a glimpse of what was written in Discord's 'letter'.

In Fluttershy's cottage, the pegasus busy taking care of her animals outside, Discord guffawed like a lunatic as he lounged on the mare's couch, making herself comfortable in her home with his chaos. He was watching a floating screen, a projector playing what was happening out in Ponyville with Sora, Riku, and Kairi, and the tan pegasus's reaction made him laugh uproariously. Discord was given some leeway with using his chaotic magic with Fluttershy's permission, but planted a small camera in Sora's mane before moving his hand away after pulling out the book of his life out from his ear earlier. The one watching him while he was out was Angel, unable to trust the draconequus as much as Sora does, and watching that prank riling the teen was a bit too childish.

Discord calmed down, wiping a tear from his eye as he lifted up a bowl filled with paper. "Oh. That was hilarious," he said, materializing a fork with a snap of his talon and began to eat the pieces of paper. He looked at the audience, swallowing the chewed up pages before speaking. "And there are crazy people who write fanfiction about those two actually hooking up and being more than friends. I mean, come on, Kingdom Hearts fans! Those two are best friends! Sora's love interest is Kairi, but the English version of the game doesn't even acknowledge it at all, even when it's clearly obvious. Besides, Disney was involved, so there had to be some warrior/princess romance that had to be fit in there that isn't part of their other worlds' stories retold from the movies.

"We need something lighthearted that isn't all comedy or slapstick." He continued munching on his "snack" as he continued watching Sora's enraged searching, Kairi trying to control his anger while Riku just scratched his head in confusion. "This is all too easy. Celestia, Twilight and her friends, and even Sora are a bunch of gullible fools. They think they can change my mind, but you can't control chaos. Ever. Nothing any of them can do will reform me." He looked down at the bowl of paper, grabbing one piece with his fork as he read the words on it, which happened to be part of a kind of spell. "You might be a step ahead of me, but I'm a thousand steps farther."

"Discord." Hearing Fluttershy entering the cottage, Discord quickly snapped his fingers, getting rid of the "entertainment" he was watching before she noticed. He casually ate his meal as the pegasus walked in, her greeting met with confusion at what he was eating. "Umm, are you eating paper?"

"Why, yes. Yes I am," he admitted. "I needed a little fiber in my diet. You know, trapped in stone and all."

"Oh...Well, you could have helped yourself in the kitchen instead of...eating that." Discord continued munching on the paper, Fluttershy shrugging her shoulder, letting her guest do whatever he pleases, as long as it's nothing evil. "Anyway, I think I need to do some grocery shopping. I'll be back in a while. Make yourself at home."

"Ok, Fluttershy! Have fun!" he said as he grinned, waving as the pegasus headed back out the door. As soon as she left, Discord chuckled, looking down at Angel as the bunny leered at him. "I'm playing your owner for a fool, Angel Bunny, and no one will stop me. Not even Sora and his friends from another world." He pulled the screen up again, now finding Sora at the spa, the teen laying down on a massage table. "Oooh. Someone's finally getting some R&R. Hope there's a happy ending involved...Oh wait, this story's rated 'T'." He looked beyond the fourth wall, staring at the writer. "Want to change this to an 'M' and give the adult audience watching a little scene?"

 _Discord, that isn't going to happen. And if you try to alter anything in this story while I'm away, I'll make you do something completely out of your control._

"Oh please. You, control me? I'm the lord of chaos! I can do anything!" Discord punched himself in the face, against his own will. "OW! Hey!" He then pulled his eagle arm off and repeatedly slapped himself in the face, unable to stop himself. "Cut it out! How are you doing this to me!? This is impossible!"

 _You may control reality, but I am the one who writes your life, your actions, your faults, in a fanfic writing. The pen is mightier than the sword, and I have more power than you do. Just be grateful I didn't kill you off. Now, behave and follow the script, and only break the fourth wall to the readers, not to me. Understand?_

"...Understood," Discord grumbled, reattaching his limb as he sank into the couch. He looked down at Angel, the rabbit confused as he witnessed watching the draconequus hit himself and talking to himself. "...What do you want, a carrot?"

At the Ponyville Spa, Sora yelped as the earth pony masseuse working on his back pressed down hard on a very stiff muscle in his back, the slight pain turning to pleasure as he groaned, his limbs feeling like jelly as he relaxed on the massage table. The only other time he had been in the spa was to cure his feminine transformation from the Poison Joke in the hot tub, the herbal bath also a part of the spa's menu thanks to Zecora delivering some of the herbs needed from the Everfree Forest. He wouldn't mind coming back to the spa every once in a while for a little chiropractic treatment on his sore and stressed body.

Kairi was on another massage table beside Sora's, getting a lighter massage, enjoying the blissful expression on the stallion's face as he looked like he was about to melt under the professional spa employee's hooves. She looked over to the other side, Riku leaning against the wall, not taking part in any of the establishment's treatments.

"Come on, Riku. Join us," Kairi said. "This spa's great to ease away all your stress."

"Thanks, but no thanks," he said. "I'm not a girl, like Sora."

The tan pegasus growled, looking at his best friend as he mentioned his Poison Joke ailment. "Shut up, Riku."

"And spas aren't just for girls," Kairi added. "Have you ever been to one?"

"No, and I don't need any relaxing or stress relief. I'm perfectly fine." Kairi and Sora looked at each other, knowing full well Riku has had more stress than the both of them combined.

"Whatever you say, Riku. You don't know what you're missing." Sora went back to relaxing, moaning as his masseuse began to work on one of his wings, surprised to feel the tension in his feathery appendages.

After the short spa trip, Sora was a bit more relaxed, though Discord still left him wary the longer he was still free. He won't forget what he did to him back in the maze, trying to control his mind and warp him into who he wasn't. His brain was literally being washed away, all his fond memories of his friends slowly disappearing, the worlds he's visited, even his close friends began to vanish. He was lucky that Kairi would forever stay with his memories, the thought of forgetting her giving him the will to fight back and beat the spell cast upon him. Even if Discord somehow was able to be reformed, he isn't going to trust him all that easily.

"Sora?" He snapped out of his thoughts again, looking at his friend and girlfriend, both of them starting to grow worried. "Again, you spaced out and didn't hear us for the past couple minutes."

"Oh. Sorry." Sora rubbed his forehead. "I guess I'm more bothered than I thought...And as much as I want to head home for a little, I can't exactly leave with Discord around. I have no idea what Celestia was thinking."

"...What if Discord did join our side?" Kairi questioned. "He's an all powerful being with chaotic power, able to bend reality, defy logic, and create anything out of thin air. And, against one or all of us, nothing can stop him except for the Elements of Harmony, or his own hubris when underestimating Sora when he beat him in his Harmony Drive Form."

"So, what's your point?" Riku asked.

"My point is, if Discord is reformed, and he uses his powers for good instead of bad...he could help us fight back against Maleficent, or even Xehanort." Both pegasi stared at Kairi, then at each other.

"...Seriously?" Riku questioned, unsure if Discord could be that trustworthy to stop their greatest enemies.

"It's just a theory, but he could help not just Equestria, but every other world," Kairi said. "He's kind of like Genie, only Discord doesn't have any limits to his magic."

"Not in a million years," Sora grumbled. "I don't trust Discord as far as I can throw him. And I'd rather him be far away from me as much as possible."

"Yeah, I'm going with Sora on this, Kairi," Riku said, agreeing with his friend. "Having helpful allies is fine, but with someone like Discord, not on the list of competent fighters I'd want on my team."

"And he knows we're trying to reform him, so attempting to do so will be a pointless and hopeless cause. I don't know how Celestia thinks Fluttershy of all ponies can turn him around." As Sora scratched his head, his hoof bumped into something that was hidden in his hair close to his right ear. He grabbed it and pulled it out, finding a miniature film camera in his hoof. Just from the small picture on the front of it explained who it belonged to: Discord's face mocking the teen as if he pulled a prank on him. "...Really?"

"What?" Kairi and Riku looked at Sora's hoof, surprised to see a camera that small that was hidden in the tan pegasus's hair. "How did that get there?"

"Discord, obviously. That sick chimera's been watching us this whole time!" He pointed the small lens at himself, making sure Discord gets a good look at him. "Hey, Discord. Having fun spying on us? Hope you enjoyed being a voyeur, because I can't wait until you finally slip up and get turned back into a statue!" Sora threw the tiny camera on the ground and smashed it underneath his hoof. "I knew he was watching us when that letter appeared!"

"What was written on it?" Riku asked.

"Forget about it," Sora grumbled. "It's a stupid joke, and it wasn't funny."

While the three Keyblade wielders looked down at the now broken, tiny camera, Twilight and Spike walked up to them, the former highly irritated, though she still wore her crown just in case. "Well, everything's just getting worse and worse by the minute the moment Discord was freed."

"Amen to that, Twilight," Sora said. "Amen to that."

"What's going on now?" Kairi asked.

"Well, for starters, I thought finding a reforming spell in the library could be helpful and get Discord on our side a lot faster," Twilight explained. "However, where Celestia was able to keep the Elements of Harmony from being taken, my books weren't!" Spike opened up one of the many spellbooks they brought with them, some of the pages ripped out. "I just came back from Fluttershy's cottage to talk with Discord about this matter, which was spinning around in the air, and Fluttershy even confirmed that he was eating paper earlier! HE ATE THE REFORMATION SPELLS! AND DAMAGED BOOKS THAT WERE FROM THE LIBRARY!"

"Of course he would," Sora grumbled, slapping his forehead.

"But that's not the worst of it," Spike said, closing the book and ignoring the exasperated look Twilight gave him over books being the least of their concerns. "Fluttershy still believes Discord can be reformed, and to prove it, she's invited all of us to dinner at her place to see the progress she's made."

"Dinner? With Discord?" Sora shook his head. "This is just going to end in a disaster."

"Fluttershy's, unfortunately, going to give him the benefit of the doubt trying to befriend him. We can't let Princess Celestia down. We all just have to ignore his chaotic antics, and if he acts out, we can turn him back to stone, or you can let out more steam against him, Sora." Sora fidgeted, both from the fact that Princess Celestia was trusting them all to change the lord of chaos and the thought of going all out on Discord in his Harmony Form if he did anything dangerous.

"...Ugh...Fine. We'll go to the stupid dinner," he said. "I need to punch him for spying on us for the past few hours anyway."

"Spying?" Twilight and Spike asked.

"Don't ask," Sora uttered, dropping the topic before he could get more angry than he already is.

Once the rest of the girls were told of their invitation to have dinner with Fluttershy and Discord, everyone gathered outside the pegasus's home. All of them were wary of the evening that will be a chaotic mess, except for Pinkie Pie, more excited as the group dinner would be like a party. And even though this was a casual dinner, though the term "casual" means "insanity" with Discord involved, Rarity wore a purple dress, the only other pony wearing something fancy.

"I hope this doesn't end up being a mess," Rarity said. "Good thing I'm not wearing my fanciest dress."

"Why bother wearing a dress at all when it's just a simple dinner?" Riku asked.

"Can we just get this over with so I don't have to go near Discord ever again!?" Sora exclaimed.

The door to the cottage opened, Discord stepping out to greet them, wearing a tuxedo, a pair of white gloves over his paw and talons, sporting a thin, slightly curled black mustache that didn't match his gray goatee. "Welcome, everypony. So glad you could make it for dinner."

The draconequus stepped aside and allowed the guests entry, Sora remaining skeptical at the charade the chaotic creature had planned. As soon as they walked inside, everyone stared in frightened fascination at the change in interior design in Fluttershy's cottage: the floors were checker patterned and waved up and down like small slopes, the walls and ceiling were warped, either looking farther or closer to the center of the dining room as they appeared to be, the only part that was relatively normal was the table set up for dinner. Fluttershy seemed ok with this change, not even disturbed that her nature home turned into a fun house.

"Hello, everypony," Fluttershy greeted.

"...Ok. We've somehow jumped into Wonderland," Sora said, being the first to speak as the others were dumbstruck.

"Why, thank you," Discord said, teleporting in front of the teen. "Kind of took a little inspiration from those memories of that world. Oh, how I'd love to visit, but, sadly, I'm on parole."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly," Sora said, his voice venomously sarcastic. "A world that makes no sense? You not making sense? A fantasy world for your wildest dreams. Good luck with the Queen of Hearts if you do visit her."

"Sora. There's no need to be such a sourpuss. We're all 'friends' here, right?" The pegasus growled, not even close to consider him a friend. "Mind if I take your hats and coats?"

Discord reached out to try to "help" take off Sora's jacket, only for the teen to smack his gloved paw away with his hoof. "Don't touch me."

"I'm just trying to be a courteous host," Discord said in defense, though Sora could see through the ruse he was playing. "Or is it something related to your kind, where public nudity is taboo even though you're ponies now?"

"...Sure. Let's go with that." Soon, everyone grabbed a seat around the table, Discord serving them as he snapped his fingers, creating several dishes with different meals in the center of the table.

"Dinner is served," he said, though Fluttershy and Pinkie were the only ones to help themselves, the rest of the ponies and baby dragon unsure if the food Discord "created" was safe to eat.

Pinkie dove into her pile of mashed potatoes, giving herself a messy beard made of the smushy vegetable. "Delicious! Could use some gravy, though."

"Allow me." Discord snapped his fingers, animating the gravy boat, making it act like a dog.

It ran up to Pinkie, a bit of gravy hanging out like a tongue as it panted like a dog. "Aww! You're a cute little gravy boat! Yes you are!"

While the others felt uneasy to see the gravy boat moving like that, slobbering gravy over Pinkie's face and her plate. "Making the gravy boat act like a dog. I've seen weirder animated objects." The gravy boat ran up to Sora, shaking the handle back and forth as if it was its behind and wagging its tail. "I don't want any gravy. Go away." It didn't listen and approached the side of the table, pouring piping hot gravy over the pegasus's lap. "AHHHHHHH!" He quickly flew up in the air, getting away from Discord's gravy spilling pet and leering at the draconequus stifling his laughter. "You did that on purpose!"

"I didn't teach it to do that," he lied. "Accidents happen. But, here's something that might cheer you up: dinner and a show!" Soon, a few candles began to hop around on the table, giving everyone a little dance. "Look! Dancing candles! Fun, huh?"

"You poured hot gravy on me!" Sora shouted, landing on the table, unaware of one of the candles sneaking up behind him and lighting the tip of his tail on fire. "You're starting to get on my-" He soon felt the burning flames, looking behind him and screamed in panic. "DISCORD, YOU'RE A GIANT PR-"

A tea pot shaped like a fish began moving, spraying Sora with a torrent of warm tea. It stopped spewing the tan liquid, dousing out the fire and the candles around them, the teen soaking wet and growling with annoyance. It soon changed its target, spraying Riku with tea as the white pegasus spluttered and tried to cover his face from the onslaught of the animated pot.

"Ok, this is ridiculous!" he shouted, suddenly getting bounced on by the doused out candles. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"Sorry. I guess the candles and tea pot don't like Keyblade wielders all that much," Discord explained for their behavior, even though he was controlling them. "You shouldn't have had that aire before coming in."

"...Uhh, they aren't attacking me," Kairi said as the animated objects avoided her, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie after she was squirted with tea and giggling gleefully.

"No! Not the dress! Anything but the dress!" Rarity begged, her pleas going unanswered as the tea pot sprayed her, getting her outfit all wet.

Soon, all of the plates and utensils began to attack them, Discord snickering at their suffering as they were poked with forks and spoons, spilling food and beverage all over them. Sora had enough, summoning his Keyblade and casting Aeroga, blasting powerful winds that flung all the attacking objects into the walls, ceasing Discord's "accidental" chaos.

"I've had enough of this!" he exclaimed, aiming his Keyblade at the smirking draconequus. "I don't care if this is harmless or outright annoying! You're turning back into stone!"

"Sora, you can't just jump to conclusions like that," Fluttershy scolded, hovering in front of Discord and defending him, to the shock of everyone else.

"Conclusions!?...Fluttershy, I really don't want to argue with you, knowing you're the most sensitive out of all of us, but do you know who you're defending!?" Sora asked. "Discord tried to brainwash us, he nearly turned all of Equestria topsy-turvy with his chaos, and he nearly killed me when I tried to stop him!"

"I'm surprised at all of you. None of you are even giving Discord a chance to redeem himself." Everyone began to complain, none of them finding any reason to give Discord any redemption after splattering their dinner all over them, excluding Fluttershy and Kairi.

"He doesn't deserve a second chance!" Sora argued.

"And what about Sombra?" Fluttershy countered. "He was evil because somepony else made him that way, and he had a good heart before then. If he was still alive, would you have given him a second chance, without knowing his relationship with Luna and after all he had done to the Crystal Empire?" Sora flinched, unable to respond to her after a possible outcome like that. After reading through what Sombra had written in his journal, after finding a way to free him from his darkness and keeping him from being completely destroyed by the light, his answer would have been yes. He looked down and lowered his weapon, to Discord's joy as he grinned wider, hearing Fluttershy give the Keyblade wielder a scolding. "I've been nice to Discord since he started to stay here, giving him the chance to be himself and feel at home. And no matter what anypony says, I'll defend Discord if any of you say or do anything mean to him because that's what friends do."

Discord's grin disappeared, staring at the yellow pegasus mare in confusion. "...W-We're...friends?"

"Of course," Fluttershy said with a smile as she turned to face the draconequus. "I can't remember the last time my home was so lively before you came."

"...Oh..." Discord began to get misty-eyed, practically speechless. "I-I never...actually had a friend before..."

"Well, now you have one." As Fluttershy grabbed Discord's pawed hand in genuine friendship, the others all stared in shock by their timid pegasus friend actually wanting to be friends with him and Discord admitting he's never ever made a friend in his life.

Sora was confused. He had no idea if Discord was acting or if he was actually admitting that Fluttershy was the first friend he actually made. He didn't trust him, and even if reformed, that trust won't even come close until he proves he has changed, but the sorrowful expression on the draconequus's face made it hard to tell if he was faking or not. It was bad enough he was scolded by one of his friends to give those a second chance if they don't deserve it for the wrong actions they made, but with no sympathetic life story about Discord before he decided to turn into a chaotic tyrant, there shouldn't be a second chance to give. Sadly, Sora gave up trying to fight back, unable to win against the pony who was in charge of reforming Discord, and it seemed to be working after all.

That thought was immediately thrown out the window as Angel came bounding in, panting heavily as he tried to warn everyone about something. "Angel? What's gotten you so worked up?"

The white rabbit began to tell them through charades. First, he picked up an apple and pointed his paw at Applejack.

"Applejack's apples?" Kairi asked, Angel pointing his nose as she was close to guessing. "Apples...Sweet Apple Acres?"

He nodded, tossing the apple into a pitcher of water, making gargling sounds as if he was drowning. "Drowning at the farm? A flood?" Angel nodded again, then pointed at Discord, the answers finally gathered as they pieced together what was happening. There was a flood at Sweet Apple Acres, and the draconequus the rabbit pointed at was the culprit. Everyone glared at him, Discord acting innocent as her made a halo appear over his head. "Fluttershy, I think Discord's second chance has already been wasted."

After reaching the apple farm, everyone stood on a hill and stared at the orchard, dumbfounded at what they saw. Angel was right about there being a flooding, all the trees literally submerged in several feet of water, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Big Macintosh floating in wooden tubs to try to save any apples floating on the surface. The cause of the flooding was quite the sight to see as the beavers building their dam looked more like the same kind outside of Ponyville, only made out of logs and twigs, blocking all the sections of the river from reaching the lake. It was like the dam building mammals gained some knowledge on how to make a professionally built dam that towered several feet high instead of smaller, simpler builds to keep their homes down the river from being washed away.

Fluttershy hovered back to the others after trying to talk to the beavers, but she looked mortified, her plan backfired as they didn't listen to her. "...I have never heard such harsh language from them in all my life. They won't listen."

"You see!?" Rainbow said. "You know Discord's behind this, right!?"

"Of course I know that. Do you all think I'm that gullible?" No one was able to give an answer, though a couple of them did think that she was. Fluttershy sighed, having expected silence. "I've been trying to gain his friendship, and if I do that, he'll be able to trust and listen to me."

"You're dealing with a two-year-old trapped in a who knows how old chaotic creature!" Sora exclaimed. "How is there any chance of him able to listen to your complaints when you've never complained once!?"

"Hello, everypony!" Out on the water, Discord was water skiiing, being pulled by two fish tea pots as he wore a life jacket. "The water's great! Come on in!"

"Just watch," Fluttershy said before Discord slid over the water's surface as he reached land, purposefully splashing Sora.

"Who wants a turn?" Discord asked. "It's quite fun."

"It does, but Discord, there's a big mess here at Sweet Apple Acres." The draconequus looked behind him, pretending as if he never even noticed as he nodded his head. "And this is Applejack's home. It's being destroyed by innocent creatures who are acting inappropriately because of YOUR reckless behavior. You need to fix this."

"Hmmm...Yes, yes. This is my mess, isn't it?" Discord rubbed his goatee, deep in thought as he turned to face everyone. "Ok. I'll fix everything. But, I ask for one thing in return."

"Yes?" Fluttershy asked, awaiting to fulfill their compromise.

"...As a sign of our true friendship, I ask that you never use your Element of Harmony against me." Everyone behind Fluttershy gasped at the ridiculous request.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Sora exclaimed.

"I will never use my Element of Harmony against you." Fluttershy took off her Element of Kindness and dropped it, only shocking the others more.

"Excellent!" Discord, with a wicked grin, snapped his fingers, blinding everyone as he used his magic to fix his mess.

As the light faded away, he didn't fix his mess. Instead, he made it a lot worse: the flood was still there, only now it was frozen over, snow blanketing the orchard and landscape around them, only killing the apple trees faster as they were frozen in the sudden winter setting. Discord didn't have a care in the world, now wearing ice skates as he skated across the frozen water. Sora's blood boiled, unable to take this anymore.

"Ok! He's had way too many chances! Time to turn back a statue for the pigeons to use as a toilet!" Sora tapped into his Drive Forms, but before he was able to even gather enough strength, his clothing disappeared, his chest and back suddenly feeling a slight chill. He looked down at himself, gasping in shock, then looking back at Discord, who was now wearing his jacket as he continued to casually skate. "HEY! Give me back my clothes!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Discord said as he pirouetted, stopping to a halt as he felt the jacket he "borrowed". "This is much better! Fun in the sun while staying cool! And I love how this jacket feels. I should get my own. That, and I realize you're able to change into that blasted form with these and not any latent abilities."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sora flew at Discord with his Keyblade ready, screaming his head off, no longer thinking logically as he wanted nothing more than to get rid of the chaotic trickster once and for all, forgetting what he was capable of.

Not deterred by the rush, Discord made a red sheet appear, taunting Sora more as he waved it around in his hands. As he got closer, Discord moved the sheet away and revealed a brick wall, the pegasus moving too fast to react as he slammed headfirst into the suddenly appeared wall. The teen pulled his head out of the wall, literally seeing stars as he stumbled in his daze, finally collapsing on the cold ice beneath him.

"Olé!" Discord shouted, an audience of Discords appearing out of nowhere as they cheered and threw roses at him.

"Discord!" Fluttershy yelled, finally having enough after watching Sora hit the wall. "That's rude and not fixing anything!" She ran at him on the ice, but as she stopped, she continued sliding past him, tripping over Sora's unconscious body. The yellow pegasus scrambled back up on her hooves, trying to stay upright, though forgetting she could have hovered instead, too upset to think clearly. "You promised to fix it, and this is not fixing anything!"

"Why, whatever seems to be the problem, pal?" Discord asked as he feigned ignorance.

"Don't call me your pal!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Oh come on, Flutters! Come and skate with me, and we'll let bygones be bygones." He materialized a pair of skates for the pegasus, dangling them in front of her face.

Kairi skated out across the ice with the Element of Kindness in her telekinetic aura, along with her Keyblade. She leapt over Discord, slamming her weapon down hard on his head for getting her boyfriend riled up and knocking him unconscious with that brick wall. The unicorn landed beside Fluttershy, holding the necklace to her.

"Fluttershy, you have to put this on," she said. "Discord's going too far!"

Discord rubbed his head, having honestly not seen that back attack coming. "You hit me in the head!"

"You've been picking on Sora, spied on us through the afternoon, attacked him with utensils and dishes during dinner, caused a bunch of beavers to flood Sweet Apple Acres, turned everything into a winter wonderland in the middle of summer, and you knocked my boyfriend unconscious as he charged into a brick wall you made him run into after stealing his clothing!" Kairi exclaimed. "I think a bump on the head isn't as harsh as it should be compared to your wreckless behavior! Fluttershy, either he fixes this, for real, or he's back to being stoned!"

The yellow pegasus looked at Kairi, then her friends on the edge of the icy flood, then at Discord, still waving the skates around. Fluttershy took a deep breath and made her decision.

"I made a promise not to use my Element, and I'm going to keep it." Discord cheered as he won over the others, the ponies and baby dragon groaning in frustration.

"Hah! I can't lose!" Discord shoved the strings of the skates in Fluttershy's mouth, unaware of how angry she was getting the more he spoke. He approached Kairi, the unicorn glaring at him, keeping the Element of Kindness far away from him. "You see, warrior princess, Fluttershy wants to have fun with me because we're 'friends'. She will never risk using her Element of Harmony against me because she will never hurt her 'friend'. I'm no longer bound by their threats anymore, and as long as I keep your little lover's duds on, he can't use that accursed Harmony Form to turn me into a statue as a contingency plan! I'm free as a bird! I won't be beaten the same way twice! I WIN!"

"Not. Your! FRIEND!" Fluttershy screamed, throwing the skates at Discord, hitting him in the back.

He turned to face the angry pegasus, watching her walk off across the ice with a scoff. "Oh, you know what!? Who cares!? I do whatever I want, whenever I want! I'm the lord and master of all things chaos!" Discord skated after her as he continued his rant, Fluttershy continuing ignoring him as she shakily walked away. "You think you can tell ME what to do!? You honestly thought I would turn everything back because YOU told me to!? I'm my own boss! Did you all really think I'd behave, otherwise if I don't, I'll end up losing the only friend I've ever made in my entire life!? Huh!? Well, not on your life, missy!

"If you think that's gonna happen, then you've...got another...thing..." Discord skidded to a halt as he realized what had happen. He watched Fluttershy continue walking away, bringing a stabbing pain to his heart. She had admitted to being his friend back in her home, even after everything he had done to spite her and get her upset like the others while "gaining her trust" to trick her into not using her Element of Harmony against him. It did work, and she still didn't put it back on, but after hearing her say she was no longer his friend, he realized he didn't win at all. He was free, but in the process, he just lost his first friend. Discord looked back at the discarded skates she threw at him, only increasing his heartache. "...Well played, Fluttershy..."

The draconequus sadly skated to a nearby tree and sat on its branches, clutching his chest at the regretful pain in his heart. From his emotions alone, a wave of magic expanded from him, his chaotic power dispelled as the ice and snow disappeared, the water flooding the farm was gone, the beavers' advanced dams no longer exist as they were brought back to their senses, and Discord even returned Sora's jacket back on him, properly, not backwards or inside out. Everyone was flabbergasted as Fluttershy approached them, no longer angry, but smirking in victory.

"...Did...Did that seriously just work?" Riku asked, voicing everyone's thoughts as they were too dumbstruck to utter a sound. "...Wow...Just...That's just weird..."

As the sun was on the verge of setting on the horizon, Celestia had arrived to check on everyone's progress with Discord's reformation, glad to see the draconequus in front of her and not going out of control with his magic. Sora had woken up a while later with an ice pack on his cranium, having missed Discord leaving with Celestia to continue setting him on the path of good instead of chaos. Even though he was told what happened after he rammed into the brick wall like a bull chasing after a red tarp, he still doesn't trust Discord. Fluttershy had managed to trick the trickster and became friends with him, which can only lead to more chaotic trouble. At least Celestia decided to leave the Elements of Harmony with them, just as a precaution.

Outside of Ponyville, where the Keyblade wielders have their Gummi ships parked, Sora, Riku, and Kairi gathered in front of the tan pegasus's ship, Sora feeling somewhat ok with leaving Equestria alone with Discord, but not that much. "Maybe I should just stay here for a little while. I have no idea if Discord's even planning anything."

"Sora, just go," Riku said. "Quit being so stubborn."

"We can take care of Equestria while you're away on Destiny Island from the Heartless." Kairi hugged Sora tightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Just have fun and enjoy yourself. And if Discord does act up, I'll beat him up for you."

"Alright. I'll be back tomorrow night." He shared a kiss with Kairi and headed inside his Gummi ship, ready to get back home and see if any changes were made in the last year. "Ok. Let's see if I remember how to drive this thing."

Sora started up his ship, the engines whirring to life as the navigation system popped up in front of him. Taking control, he began to fly up and out of Equestria's atmosphere, being mindful of any pegasi that could be flying around in the evening. As soon as he left the world, he returned to his original self, not in an illusion or dream this time, able to firmly grip the steering and press the buttons on the control panel. After flying out far enough, he searched through the navigational map, pulling up all the coordinates with the many worlds recorded, essential for the Warp Gummi Block to transport from one world to another within minutes instead of traveling through possibly dangerous meteor showers, or Heartless Gummi Ships.

After finding Destiny Island, he placed the coordinates into the ship, and once it locked onto the world, Sora pressed the button that connected to the Warp Gummi, sending him flying at breakneck speeds through a dimensional warp. Once he was completely through, his Gummi ship now floated calmly in space, facing his home world: showing a vast ocean on the bottom, but the iconic island that was his, Riku's, and Kairi's hang out since they were little, along with a town that was hidden along the side, the world being far bigger than it appeared from out in space.

The sun had already set as Sora hovered his ship on the outskirts of the port town, a location not many people go to, not even tourists during the summer seasons. He stepped off the ship after cloaking it, just in case anyone does see it, looking out over the moonlit village that was his birthplace. Out in the distance across the sea, silhouetted by the moonlight, was the island they played on, a short boat ride away from the shores of the mainland, but far enough away to have fun and play around without getting into trouble.

"I'm home," he said to himself, walking down the hill and into town to his house, unable to wait to see his mother again after so long.

As Sora made it to the perimeter of the town, he was unaware of some metal clanging that came from his cloaked Gummi ship. A compartment opened that held cargo for the vessel, a yelping sound coming from someone falling out and landing on the ground with a thud.

"Ow...Space travel hurts." Rising up from the ground and walking up the hill, Pinkie Pie had somehow managed to stow away on Sora's Gummi ship without telling anyone. Her eyes twinkled under the moon and stars, staring at the new world with fascination. "Ooooooh. Pretty. This must be Sora's home!" She looked around, finding no sign of the teen. "Hey. Where'd he go to?"


	55. Pinkie's Destiny On the Island

Sora walked down the road of his neighborhood, all the memories of his childhood coming back to him at the familiar looking town that hasn't changed in the slightest. It was still pretty early in the evening, lights still on in all the houses he passed, everyone either getting ready for bed or deciding on staying up later to enjoy the night. Small towns like Destiny Island and Ponyville are the kinds of places the teen loves to live in: calm and peaceful land with scenic views, not too much noise from loud music or annoying vehicles in the middle of the night, and clear skies during the night, seeing all the stars and the full moon clearly.

While lost in the nostalgia, he didn't notice he was passing by a park, someone out on the court accidentally kicking a ball outside and heading straight toward Sora's head. "Hey! Heads up!"

Hearing the warning, Sora turned and saw the incoming projectile headed for him. Reacting quickly, he flipped backward, kicking the ball back hard to the players. One of them yelped and barely avoided getting struck in the face by the returned pass. It bounced off a nearby fence, bouncing back to the person that had ducked, Sora turning to face the park after landing back on his feet.

"Next time, try to keep the ball in the-" He paused as he recognized the two boys, both of them awestruck at the hard return Sora made. One of them had sandy blonde hair, sort of similarly spiked as Sora's, but a lot less and more messy, wearing a white and yellow shirt and a pair of oddly uneven pants, the right leg reaching his knee while the left stopped at his mid thigh. The other had a coifed orange hairstyle, wearing a blue bandanna around his head, a white tank top, and a pair of baggy yellow pants. "Tidus? Wakka?"

"Sora? That you, man?" Tidus asked, both teens approaching the Keyblade wielder. "Holy crap! We haven't seen you in ages!"

"Around a whole year, ya? It's like you've gone and disappeared," Wakka said, carrying the ball that nearly hit him and Sora under his arm. "What'cha been up to?"

"Oh, you know me. Always looking for an adventure," Sora chuckled.

"Yeah, like when you three tried to go exploring other places on a raft you made. Didn't seem to last that long with that freaky storm a while back, huh?" Sora remembered that horrible day: the day Destiny Island was struck by that dark storm, Heartless appearing out of nowhere, losing his friend and crush, and watching in horror as his home and world was torn to pieces and faded out of existence. No one else seemed to know about what had happened when the world came back, claiming it was all a terrible storm and they had no memory of being trapped in darkness. "But, it seems like you guys succeeded, off on an adventure to whatever islands you could go to before running out of food or water."

"Right...We've been on...quite the journey," Sora said, not exactly lying, though he had to keep everything on the worlds he's been to a secret.

"So, you here to stay for good, or are ya going to run off on another crazy adventure?" Wakka asked.

"Well, I'm gonna be staying for a day. I gotta leave tomorrow night, do some important...stuff," he explained.

"You know, you, Riku, and Kairi are lucky," Tidus said with a hint of jealousy. "You three barely go to school anymore, and it's so boring every new grade we're in! It's bad enough my deadbeat dad doesn't give a care in the world with what I do."

"The only good thing out of all the studying are the sports, ya?" Wakka said. "Tidus and I are the top athletes when it comes to blitzball, and no opposing team can match our teamwork."

"Yeah. So, before you escape from reality again, how about you play some blitz with us? If you came to school more often, all three of us could be unstoppable and the coach wouldn't need the other players." As much as Sora would love to catch up with Tidus and Wakka, his real reason for being here was to get rid of his homesickness he was feeling since the previous night in Equestria.

"I would, but maybe not tonight," Sora sadly said. "I actually want to just head home and relax. I've had a long day today, and you do not want to know what kind of trouble I got into."

"Alright, tomorrow then. Oh, and we'll bring Selphie too. Maybe we'll see just how good you are compared to Riku in a three-on-one, like old times." Tidus smirked, reminding Sora of his competitive nature against Riku when it came to being better than the other.

"We've gotten a lot better than the last time ya faced us," Wakka said. "Selphie's actually got herself a pair of nunchucks and replaced them with her jump rope. Be a lot harder to block with a shorter reach now."

"...Ok. I'll take that challenge," Sora said, holding his hand out as Tidus and Wakka did the same and shook his hand. "I haven't been slouching either, so don't you three hold back."

"Good. We'll all meet up tomorrow at the island, high noon." With a nod in agreement, the trio set their plans for tomorrow, Tidus and Wakka heading back to the court to continuing training and Sora continuing his walk down the road to his house.

It wasn't long before he reached his house, only a quarter mile from the shore, his bedroom window showing the perfect view of the island he played on out in the distance. The kitchen lights were on, a sure sign that his mother was still awake, either cleaning dishes or making herself something for dinner. As excited as he was to return home, Sora began to feel nervous. Even though she knew of what he had been up to in the past couple years, he was afraid to find out how she would react after not telling her he had to leave to a far off world for an important mission from his master.

He took in a deep breath and approached the door, unable to hold back his nerves and emotions for too long. He felt like a complete stranger asking to come into his own home, his hands shaking as he forced himself to knock on the front door. From inside, the sound of dishes placed down on the sink was heard, then a pair of footsteps approaching the door, each second making the teen more nervous. Soon, the door opened, and standing behind it was his mother. He had her hair and eye colors, her hair long and straight, reaching a couple inches past her shoulders, wearing comfortable clothing that was fit for a port town during the summer.

"Sora," she said, surprised and happy to see her son after over a year. "Well, you must have been pretty busy saving the worlds if you can't bother to visit your mom every now and then, or even send a letter. But that's the price of being a Key-sword warrior, huh?" The woman giggled, messing with Sora, understanding how important it was for him to stop dangerous creatures of darkness from destroying the worlds. Not hearing a smart remark like she would have expected from her wild and adventurous child, Sora just stood there, staring at her, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "...Sora? You ok?"

Sora surprised his mother as he walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She had no clue what was wrong with him, but she hugged her son back, the teen feeling a lot better just being in his mother's embrace.

"I really missed you, mom," he said, his tears finally rolling down his face.

She smiled and held Sora tighter. "I missed you too." Sora's mother pulled away and looked at him, wiping away his tears with her thumbs as she cupped his cheeks. "I know a mother always has to expect their babies to leave the house and pursue their careers, but you left a lot earlier than the average age of eighteen. And you haven't cried since you were six after scraping your knee from a bad fall. You sure you're Sora and not an impostor?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You have no idea what's been going on the past year. It's a pretty long story."

"I've got time to hear whatever crazy adventures you've been on. Come on in and tell me everything while I fix you something to eat. You look like you're getting skinnier every single day." Both mother and son headed inside and walked into the kitchen, Sora's mom began cooking up a home cooked meal for him, his stomach in need of something after barely eating any dinner at Fluttershy's no thanks to Discord and his antics. While she cooked and served his meal, he began telling her all about what he'd done in Equestria, as embarrassing it was to talk about living in a world that was every little girl's dream come true. He continued talking about his time in Equestria and the friends and enemies he made as he ate, though he left out the worst parts: turning into his Anti-Form and almost hurting his friends, losing Sombra even after he was freed from being a monstrous tyrant, and Applejack's parents, the real reason why he was home in the first place. "...Oh my goodness. I don't know if I should be jealous or mock you."

"It's not such a bad place, actually...except for the dangerous beasts that live in dangerous forests, Heartless, crazy ponies who find magical artifacts that make them power hungry nutcases. Aside from them, it's quite peaceful." Sora finished eating his dinner, full and satisfied, nothing able to stand up to his own mother's cooking. He only hoped that Applejack didn't hear him say that, seeing how their apple-based recipes are just as incredible. "I was a bit worried I'd get picked on if Riku found out where I was at after a few months staying in Equestria, but he didn't say anything."

"Oh, if only I was able to come along with you and live out my childhood fantasy," she said, taking Sora's dishes and walked over to the sink to clean them. "I loved horses as a little girl, and colorful talking ponies, being unicorns, pegasi, and even normal ones that actually exist in some other world out in the universe is like a dream come true!" The woman sighed, the plate and utensils clanking as she scrubbed them clean. "But, I can't exactly go since I'm not a Keyblade wielder, and I would probably end up meddling and go crazy being around those ponies."

"Kairi's already gotten that covered," Sora said as he grabbed his glass of water. "I had to reel her back a few times when it came to anything cute and huggable in her path. Like with a pair of twins I babysat for one day. A pegasus colt and a unicorn filly, recently born, and as soon as she saw them, she pressed her face up to the viewing window in the hospital, hoping to phase through the wall and snatch them up."

"You should have brought pictures. Now I'm really dying to see what they all look like." Sora just shook his head and took a sip of his water. As his eyes roamed around the kitchen, he nearly choked on his drink as he spotted a familiar pink earth pony peeking into the room from outside, sputtering his water as he coughed. He stared out the window, still seeing her standing there and began to wave at him as if there was nothing wrong. "Sora, are you ok?"

"...U-Uhhh...Yeah!" he lied, quickly getting up from his chair as he coughed a little, clearing his lungs of any water he accidentally inhaled. "Just went down the wrong pipe!"

"You need to learn to be patient, both with activities and eating or drinking anything." Sora's mom rolled her eyes as she finished cleaning, unaware of the teen pointing at Pinkie Pie to get away from the window. "You can be such a glutton, mostly for getting into trouble."

"Yup! Such a troublemaker! When will I ever learn!?" Sora quickly stopped commanding Pinkie to hide as his mother turned to face him, nonchalantly leaning against the table with a fake grin.

"...Ok, you're acting weird. You sure you're feeling ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Buuuuut, I think I should go outside. I thought I saw a pair of yellow eyes glowing outside the window. Better make sure there's no Heartless around before it gets too late." The teen backed out of the kitchen and headed to the front door. He didn't notice the suspicious look his mother had, knowing full well when he was lying and trying to hide something from her. As soon as he was outside, he looked around his house, shocked at Pinkie's sudden appearance here in his world and angry at her presence here, though knowing just how illogical the pink earth pony could be, almost as bad as Discord, she could have popped in out of thin air. "Pinkie! Pinkie Pie!?"

Sora snuck around his house, reaching the window where he saw Pinkie peeking in. She was nowhere to be seen, either taking his pantomimed advice and staying hidden or wandered off in a world she shouldn't exist in. A pony like herself, being an unnatural color for a normal equine, being able to talk and defy logic, she could get herself captured by a horse-loving little girl, or even authorities that could keep her trapped in a cage. Though, those cases would be impossible since she can slip out, but he can't help but worry sometimes. He made his way to the backyard, finding the pony sitting there, waiting for him to find her.

"Hi, Sora!" she said, Sora quickly shoving his hand against her muzzle, keeping her quiet before she alerts his mom.

"Pinkie, keep quiet!" he hissed, thankful to have no windows in the back of the two story house. "What are you even doing here!? HOW did you get here!?"

"Mmmph mm mmph mmm mmm mmmph, mmph mm mmmm mm mmmph." Sora rolled his eyes as Pinkie tried to explain with his hand over her mouth, pulling his hand away to finally hear her clearly. "Oh, right. I was all muffled. Oopsie!"

"Pinkie! Explain! And quieter!" Sora resisted the urge to facepalm, trying to keep the excited mare to speak at a whisper so they don't alert his mother.

"Okie dokie lokie. So, while you were unconscious after running into a brick wall and Discord turned everything back to normal after Fluttershy said she wasn't his friend anymore, I was really curious about how your ship worked, and if it really does taste like candy because of the word 'Gummi', sounding just like Gummy, only with an 'I' instead of a 'Y'. It did not taste very good and decided to see what pretty stuff there was inside, but I know no touchy anything that might be dangerous. The only problem was that there was no buttons; just a big old empty box. Then, I got really sleepy and decided to take a nap, which is quite cozy in there, but I woke up when it began moving, and I didn't want to open it because I was actually out in space! I wish I'd seen it since there were no windows, but it would look so cool and pretty! Then, the ship landed, I got out of that small room while landing on my belly, and that hurt, and I saw a town almost like Ponyville, but near the ocean, and I saw an island out at sea, and I thought 'This must be Sora's home! But where is Sora!?', so I wandered around the town, surprised to see no other ponies but strange tall primates with barely any fur and wearing clothings, then I found your place and waved hi through the window and you were pointing at something to me, but I didn't know what you meant and now we're out here talking." Pinkie grinned, a squeaking sound blurting as she flashed her teeth at the incredibly long explanation.

"...You snuck onto my Gummi Ship?" he asked, the pink pony nodding. "...Without telling anyone where you were?" She shook her head. Sora sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, slowly regaining his migraine from the concussive blow to the head as he flew at Discord. "That explains it..."

"You look funny, but I know it's you because of your mane: brown, spiky, and never disturbed by anything else." Sora quickly shoved his hand back against Pinkie's mouth, keeping her quiet as he had a lot to say.

"First, Pinkie, you're not even supposed to be here. And you can't wander around in a place with other people, especially out in the open. Second, the reason why you weren't able to see space or any of the controls was because you snuck into the cargo hold, not the cockpit itself." Pinkie let out a muffled noise, sounding like a little kid who understood the misunderstanding she said. "But now I can't take you back because I wanted to spend a whole day here at home to relax and take some time away from being a pony."

Sora moved his hand again to let Pinkie talk, but is ready to silence her if she raises her voice. "But why? Is it because you don't like Equestria anymore?...And what are you and the other ponies here?"

"Well, you weren't half wrong when you called me a primate," he said. "I'm a human, a more...intelligent kind of primate, in a sense...But you keep whatever you see or know while you're here a secret from the others, ok?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie performed her Pinkie Promise, keeping the knowledge of Destiny Island and Sora's true self from their other friends.

"Good...And, as for why I wanted to come back home...I missed it. I began to feel homesick last night, and I was planning to come here, alone, this morning, but because of Discord..." The teen winced as he rubbed his head, just the thought of the draconequus and what he did to him today giving him a headache.

"Oh. That makes sense. But why did you want me to keep quiet?" Pinkie asked.

"Because if someone were to see a miniature pink pony walking, or in your case bouncing, around, talking and bringing attention to yourself, someone might snatch you and experiment with you to find out how you're as sentient as us." As Sora explained, Pinkie's eyes seemed to be looking at something behind him and not at him. "I thought maybe one day, I could take you and the others to some other worlds, but only to secluded areas where there aren't that many people, or places where equines aren't around in that world. You understand how dangerous it is?" She didn't respond, still focused on what was behind him. "Pinkie, were you even listening or did you wind up in your own little world?"

"Sora." He flinched, hearing his mother's voice. Sora slowly turned around, finding his mother standing behind him, staring wide-eyed at the pink pony he was talking to. She snuck out after him out of her suspicion, always having to deal with the Keyblade wielder and some of his lies when he was younger. Now, she was staring at one of the ponies her son had talked about, from another world, staring right at her with those big blue eyes out of curiosity. "...W-Wha...?"

"...Uhhh..." He was in quite a pickle. Sora's mother was stunned and speechless as the mare and older woman kept staring at each other. ""Why can't life just be easy on me?"

"...Sora...Am I looking at...one of those ponies from this Equestria world you were in?" she asked.

The teen sighed, unable to back out of the subject or lie when his mom grew too suspicious and spied on him to make sure he wasn't doing anything dangerous. "...Yes, mom, though she wasn't supposed to be here. Wacky, random stowaway. Mom, this is Pinkie Pie. Pinkie, this is my mother."

"Hello!" Pinkie exclaimed as she waved at her.

She slowly approached Pinkie and leaned closer to get a better look at the pink pony. "...Oh my gosh," she managed to say, Sora waiting for the moment his mom would blow up. "...She...is...SO CUTE!" The woman suddenly grabbed Pinkie, lifted her up, not surprised to feel how light she was compared to an actual pony, and gave the earth pony a bone crushing hug. "It's like she came out of a cartoon! She's so pink! And colorful! And her big eyes!"

Even though the wind was knocked out of her and her eyes were bulging out slightly, Pinkie was still grinning. "I like your mom!"

Sora chuckled nervously, half expecting his mother to immediately take a liking to something that every little girl wishes she had. "She is so adorable! AHH! Now I want to see your other pony friends in that world! I want to keep this one!"

"Mom, we're not keeping Pinkie here," he said, their roles reversing as Sora was the parent telling his own mother they can't keep a pet that they found out in the streets, or from another world. "She's one of the six important ponies who keep Equestria safe from harm."

The woman gasped in shock, ceasing death-hugging Pinkie while still holding her in her arms, turning to face her son. "She's supposed to help stop evil in her world!? This little thing!? What kind of sick person thought of such an idea, letting cute, colorful little horses fight against the bad guys!?"

"Uhh, we prefer to be called ponies, ma'am," Pinkie said. "And it's our destiny to beat up the baddies since me and my other friends are the Elements of Harmony. Plus, Sora does most of the work. Have you seen how good he is at fighting?"

"...Yes. He gets into more scrapes than any boy should." The woman leered at Sora, the teen wincing under her gaze, knowing how often he gets into fight as a kid, especially when it came to competing against Riku. "And it's a lot worse now that he's a savior of many worlds in an ever expanding universe." Thankfully, the topic was dropped as they all heard Pinkie's stomach grumbling. "...Heh. Seems like I'm going to be cooking up a storm tonight. I'm a bit curious as to what your diet is, Pinkie, since you're a pony and all."

"You got any cupcakes?" Pinkie asked as she was carried back inside the house by Sora's mom.

"This is gonna be a long twenty-four hours," Sora groaned as he followed them back inside.

The rest of the evening ended up being more lively than Sora thought. With Pinkie now joining in with his time to relax in his home world, his mother began feeling like a little girl again just from the excited mare's influence. He at least warned his mom about Pinkie and her randomness, telling her not to question whatever she does or say, and took her wild antics better than he, Riku, or Kairi had. And since there were no sweets in the household, Pinkie thought it would be a great idea to make some and eat them fresh. They were baked, they were delicious, and the pony and woman made quite a mess.

After cleaning up the kitchen and storing the colorfully decorated cupcakes left over, it was time to head to bed. Pinkie was going to take the couch, but Sora's mom decided on snatching the pony up and snuggle with her like she was a giant stuffed doll. She didn't mind it at all, especially when the earth pony began to enjoy the wonderful feeling of being scratched by human hands, far better than her hooves could scratch or even reach. Sora just left his mom with her childhood fantasy being fulfilled and went to bed in his old room, always kept clean and tidy by his mother while he had been gone for so long. Before falling asleep, he looked out the window to the island, a slight impulse after the Heartless appeared and destroyed the world.

The next morning, Sora woke up bright and early, a habit he can't let go after staying with the Apple family for over a year. He smelled breakfast being cooked in the kitchen, his mother also up as she began cracking some eggs in a skillet. As he helped himself to a glass of orange juice, the woman heard him opening the refrigerator, surprised to see him up so early.

"Morning, Sora," she greeted. "This is a first, seeing you up right before the sun's fully risen."

"I got used to it after living with a farming family," Sora said, taking a sip of his beverage. "Applejack and her siblings and grandmother are really hospitable, though I was always woken up earlier sometimes by a certain little filly who's become my annoying little alarm clock." He sat down at the table, surprised to not see Pinkie helping his mom with breakfast. "Pinkie still asleep?"

"I'm awake." Pinkie walked into the kitchen, her mane a frazzled mess as she still looked tired. "Boy, no wonder pets love to get scratched. And with those hands...Lyra is gonna be jealous if she finds out."

"That green unicorn from Ponyville?" Sora asked. "Why would she be jealous?"

"She has a really strange fascination for humans, which are you and your mom, and she goes crazy when she mentions anything about hands. And she's a musician who plays the lyre, but rarely plays any music." Pinkie sat next to Sora and yawned, still not quite awake yet. "She's a bit crazy when it comes to talking about them. But, I Pinkie Promised not to let anything of my stay here be told to my friends back home. I don't want to be involved in mumbling."

"It's 'meddling', and you're close to doing so if you fire off your party cannon." Sora paused as he was about to take another drink. "...You didn't bring it with you, right?"

"Nopey dopey! It's back at home!" Pinkie said. "I got Gummy watching it for me. He even promised to clean it for me! He's such a good gator."

At Sugarcube Corner in Pinkie's room, the mare's party cannon sat in the center of the bedroom. The blank staring green alligator, Gummy, laid upside down inside of the large barrel of the confetti blowing cannon. He let out a small hiss of boredom, staring into space with his purple eyes, randomly rolling about inside of his owner's cannon. He ended up rolling out of the party cannon, flopping on his belly, continuing lazing about, waiting for Pinkie to return home.

"You have an alligator for a pet!?" Sora's mom exclaimed in shock, finished cooking their eggs and giving her son and pony guest their plates. "That's insane! And really dangerous!"

"That's what I thought when I had that little reptile clamp on me," Sora said. "Ironically, he doesn't have any teeth. Just all gums in that maw of his."

"Alligators grow several rows of sharp teeth. How can it still stay toothless?" the woman asked, only receiving a blank stare from Sora, Pinkie too busy munching on her breakfast to pay attention. "...Is it one of those 'Don't question Pinkie Pie' things?"

"Pretty much. Even her own pet's as random as her." Pinkie nodded her head in agreement, her cheeks stuffed with scrambled eggs.

They soon finished eating their breakfast as the sun finally rose above the ocean, everyone else in town beginning to wake up and start their day. Sora wished there was sausage or bacon to go along with his eggs, starting to crave meet after eating a diet of only fruits and vegetables, but because Pinkie Pie was here, he and his mom didn't want to scare her by cooking something that used to be alive, though not as sentient as she was. Sora and Pinkie cleaned up the kitchen and the dishes, thanking his mom for the food.

Before Sora could head out and show Pinkie a closer look at his island hangout, he looked through his closet to find something for the mare to wear so no one would suspect her as a pony. "What'cha looking for, Sora?"

"I'm not going to let you out of this house in the middle of the day and risk having everyone in town see you." He dug through some clothes that he hasn't worn in years, but most of them didn't look like they would fit her. "Urgh. And I thought girls putting sweaters on a chihuahua sounded simple. No human clothes could fit the build of a pony."

Pinkie watched the random articles of clothing flying all over the room, going through a couple of clothes by her hooves. "Oooh. I got an idea!" The pony began to dress up in the clothing she decided to wear. As Sora turned around to figure out what Pinkie was doing, she was already fully dressed. "Ta da!"

"...Uhh...wow." Pinkie was wearing a pair of Sora's old clothing back before his new black shorts, shirt, and jacket: a white and red shirt that was able to fit around her barrel, red shorts, an old pair of big yellow shoes that hid her hind hooves, her tail wrapped around her waist like a fluffy belt, and her ears and poofy mane hidden under a red cap worn backwards. It was oddly a good look, but the only problem with her "human" disguise was her forehooves. "I can't believe those clothes actually fit you...Or your randomness made them fit. But, we need to do something with your hooves."

"Oh. That I haven't figured out yet." The mare looked down at her hooves, then at the random assortment of clothes strewn about the room. She found a long-sleeved hoodie jacket next to Sora's bed, big enough for her to wear, and the sleeves were long enough to cover her hooves with a couple inches of sleeve left over. She bounced to it and put it on. "There we go! Now I look like a kooky human girl!"

"...I'll be surprised if anyone actually falls for that. Think you can stay standing on your back legs?" Sora asked.

"Yepper peppers! Now, let's go and see everything! Wheee!" Pinkie skipped out of Sora's room, surprisingly able to walk like a human, even while wearing those old, ridiculous large shoes of his.

He quickly ran after her before she ran out of the house and explored on her own. His mother walked upstairs and passed Sora's room, stopping as she saw the state it was in.

"Oh, come on, Sora!" she shouted. "You've been gone for over a year, I've kept your room clean, and you immediately turn it into a pigsty!" The woman sighed and began to pick up the discarded clothes. "Same old son of mine. Always on the move, making a mess in his wake."

Sora and Pinkie headed out to the docks near the shore, their first stop at the island where the teen always hung out at with his friends during the summer or after school. His boat was still kept in good condition, sitting next to Riku and Kairi's. Pinkie leapt onto his boat, sitting near the bow of the small, bouncing with excitement and somehow not disturbing the boat's balance on the water's surface. He got in and untied the rope connecting the boat to the docks, grabbing the oar inside and pushed off across the calm ocean waves, gliding across the water as he steered them toward the island.

It was a smooth ride to the docks on the island, Sora tying the boat up to keep it from drifting away while Pinkie bounced onto the island. "Hey, don't go too far, Pinkie! This island might be small, but I don't want to lose track of you if you managed to climb through the foliage!"

"Sun! Surf! Sand!" Pinkie cheered as she leapt onto the sand near the shore, rolling around and acting goofy as she giggled. "Perfect summer vacation spots are always at the beach! I wonder why we haven't planned a day to hang out in a place like this?"

Once Sora made sure the rope was tightly secure, he leapt up onto the docks and looked around at the island. Like last year, there was no change to the hangout like his hometown. The viewing deck to the left of the small boardwalk was still intact, giving a clear view of the ocean on one side and the mainland on the other. The tree house built around the top of the small spire of land next to it was still there, though not used all that often unless a terrible storm came around and they needed shelter. To the right was a waterfall with spring water flowing into a clean pond, a small shed that had a flight of stairs the led up to a bridge up above, where it connected to a small island with a curved tree that carried the legendary paopu fruit that brought two peoples hearts together as one when shared.

"Really great to be back home," Sora said as he walked on the sandy beach. Pinkie shook off the sand that got on her while she was rolling around like a dog. "You're gonna need to behave like a human, not like Pinkie Pie."

"But I am Pinkie Pie," the pony countered.

"Yes, but a couple of my other friends are going to be here in a little bit, so less random pony Pinkie and more human Pinkie. Got it?" The pony nodded her head, earning a pat on the head.

"Who we gonna meet?" Pinkie asked.

"Hey, Sora! Right on time!" Skimming up across the water up to the docks were Tidus, Wakka, and another of his friends: a girl around their age wearing a yellow dress, her brown hair curled up slightly at the ends on both sides of her head.

They tied their boats up and ran up to them, Sora waving at his friends. "I wasn't going to miss out on a three-on-one challenge."

"It's been a long time, Sora!" the girl said, pulling Sora into a hug. "We never see you three around anymore. Though, Kairi does come by sometime and tell me a bit about what's been happening with you and Riku." She pulled away and smirked. "Sooooo...How are you and Kairi getting along?"

"She told you, huh, Selphie?" he asked, Selphie nodding her head.

"Wait, what about him and Kairi?" Tidus asked, both he and Wakka confused.

"Oh come on, guys! You knew it was obvious as soon as Sora and Kairi began hanging out a lot more after she moved here!" Selphie scolded the two boys. "I can't believe it finally took Sora so long to admit his feelings for her, and they didn't actually share a paopu fruit with each other yet."

"Well, physically, we didn't, but we did make the legend come true," Sora whispered as Tidus and Wakka finally got the message, staring at the embarrassed teen with shock.

"You and Kairi are finally a couple, eh?" Wakka asked. "Lucky you, bruddah." He soon noticed Pinkie hiding behind Sora, the mare leaning over as her curious eyes glanced at each of the new humans. "Hey, who's this?"

Tidus and Selphie now noticed Pinkie as well, the disguised pony waving at them. "Oh yeah." Sora didn't think of giving Pinkie a human name, wracking his brain for a name that didn't sound odd for a girl. "Uhh...This...is my cousin...From a few towns over."

"Cousin?" Tidus questioned. "Didn't know you had other relatives."

"Long-lost cousin," Sora quickly replied. "And her name is...uhhhh...It's-"

"My name's Vanille!" Pinkie interrupted, Sora internally slapping himself in the forehead at the ridiculous name she came up with. "But my close friends call me Pinkie, because of my pink hair!"

"Well, nice to meet you, Vanille." Sora couldn't believe that Pinkie had actually fooled them. "I'm Selphie, and this is Tidus and Wakka."

"Hello, Shelpie, Teedoos, and Whackamole!" The trio stared at the earth pony pretending to be human as she mispronounced their names.

"...She's a bit on the kooky side," Sora explained, placing his hand on Pinkie's head. "Don't mind her if she does anything weird. Or says anything odd."

"Is my name really that hard to pronounce right?" Tidus whispered to Wakka, the taller teen still scratching his head at the odd nickname Pinkie gave him.

"Anyway, Tidus and Wakka told me about wanting to fight you in a three-on-one match. I couldn't resist saying yes, but I'm sure they told you I've upgraded from a jump rope to nunchaku." Selphie pulled her pair of nunchucks, twirling them around her with expert skill. Pinkie watched the girl swing around her wooden weapon in awe. "We've gotten a lot better since the last time we dueled against you and Riku, and my self defense classes are paying off."

"Good luck with that," Pinkie said. "Sora's way better and can easily beat you three without a scratch. He's saved the universe from dangers you could never imagine!"

Sighing, Sora gave Pinkie a hard noogie, forgetting that everything he's done was supposed to be a secret from everyone else, only hoping his friends heeded his warning on Pinkie's random behavior and stories. "She's also very enthusiastic and looks up to me, even though we'd just met each other today."

"Yeah, like we believe Sora's that tough when he lost so many times against Riku," Tidus said, pulling out a handmade wooden curved sword in place of the red pole he used in duels a couple years ago. "He barely made it out alive when he tried to face all three of us, and it's gonna be a lot worse after practicing for a while."

"Okie dokie lokie! But I warned you!" Pinkie skipped over to the sidelines, sitting on the concrete ground a few inches above the sandy beach. "Go, Sora!"

"Boy, she really believes you've got this covered, ya, Sora?" Wakka tossed Sora his wooden sword, all three opponents getting themselves ready to fight as he held his blitzball tightly in his arm. "Show us what ya got!"

Sora spun his training sword in his hand and got himself ready for the challenging fight, Selphie and Wakka slowly circling him as they tried to get in his blind spots while Tidus stayed where he stood. The trio got into position, the whole group silent as they all waited in anticipation to see who would make the first move. After what felt like hours, Tidus made the first move and charged forward. Sora prepared to parry him, but Tidus jumped to the side as Wakka was the one to attack first, throwing his ball right at the Keyblade wielder's head.

He knew it was a ploy, rolling out of the way, but the hard curve the ball made as it struck the sand ricocheted right back at him. Slightly caught off guard, Sora quickly smacked the ball back at Wakka with his sword, the ball thrower ducking as Selphie ran at him and swung her nunchaku at him. He quickly backed away and dodged each strike of the chained sticks, the girl not letting up on her assault as she distracted him. Tidus ran up behind Sora and attacked, but he managed to block his sword with his own, leaping over the sandy blonde-haired teen. Selphie couldn't control her swing and smacked Tidus in the side with her nunchaku.

Sora quickly ran at Wakka, the first opponent needed to be taken out in a surrounded situation is the long ranged shooter/attacker. Wakka had retrieved his ball, quickly spinning in place as Sora got closer to back him away from his counter. As he stopped spinning, he flung his blitzball, only to be knocked back and smacking him on the head, dazing him from the hard blow. He had the opportunity to take care of one of them, but Tidus got in front of his dazed partner and slashed, causing Sora to leap back in surprise.

"Nice try! How about you try my Spiral Cut!?" Tidus ran forward, cartwheeled on one hand until he faced away from Sora, flipped backward, then leapt up high into the air as he flipped several times.

As he came back down, he slashed down at Sora to deal incredible damage from his momentum, but Sora calmly blocked it, shocking Tidus. "Impressive move. Though next time, be a little subtle with your attacks."

"Like this!?" Selphie ran up behind him and swung her nunchaku, only for the teen to duck the moment she attacked.

Before Tidus could attack him, Sora parried his sword out of his hand and sent it flying far from him. He kicked the teen away and focused on Selphie, striking back at the mid-close ranged wielding girl, his strikes too fast for her to block or evade. Wakka shook his head, regaining his senses as he saw Selphie backing away from Sora while Tidus retrieved his weapon. With them needing his help, he spun his ball on one finger, taking careful aim as he dropped it and kicked it hard, sending the blitzball flying straight at Sora.

The teen heard the smack the came from the ball and leapt up, the sphere barely missing him by inches as he leapt over it. Selphie, however, was unlucky, unable to react in time as the blitzball smacked her in the face, sending her tumbling across the sand, knocked out.

"Oops," Wakka said, misjudging Sora's evasion as he watched his ball fly up into the air from the impact on the girl's head.

Sora flipped back onto his feet and looked up, watching the ball come sailing back down. "Hey, Wakka!" He then leapt up into the air, sword ready as the blitzball came falling back down. "Catch!"

He smacked it hard, sending the ball flying down at Wakka like a missile. He couldn't avoid the rebound in time as his ball struck him hard in the gut, sending him flying off the shore and landing in the shallow water, the wind completely knocked out of him. Now it was one-on-one, Tidus by himself as he watched Sora land softly on the sand, twirling his sword around with a sly smirk.

"Whoo hoo! Go, Sora! Fight, fight, fight! YAY!" Pinkie cheered, now carrying a pair of pink and white pom poms in her sleeve-covered hooves, waving them around as she bounced around.

"He's not gonna beat me." Tidus and Sora slowly began to circle each other, staring each other down.

The teens rushed forward and clashed, slashing their swords at each other while either blocking or evading their opponent's swipes. Selphie and Wakka woke from their unconsciousness, staying out as they were bested as they watched Sora and Tidus duel it out. Sora wasn't breaking much of a sweat, having faced far more difficult opponents and creatures in the past few years, while Tidus was beginning to tire out. He couldn't keep going for long, his thrust parried by Sora, getting struck by several slashes as he stumbled backwards, unable to defend himself. With one final thrust, Tidus groaned and fell back onto the sand, unable to continue fighting.

"HOORAY! Sora wins!" Pinkie leapt into the air as she cheered, shaking her pom poms and dancing around. "He won! Go, Sora! Perfect fight! No hit run! Uh huh!"

Tidus groaned and sat up, having completely underestimated Sora's strength, even when he was triple-teamed. He looked up, finding Sora standing in front of him with his hand reached out to him.

"Good effort, but Riku's more of a challenge for me nowadays," the spiky-haired teen said.

"...Guess he is." Tidus grabbed Sora's hand, being helped back up on his feet.

Selphie and Wakka approached them, feeling sore from the injuries that rendered them unable to continue fighting, but were surprised to see just how much stronger Sora had gotten. "Beaten again. You and Riku are something else, ya?"

"Yeah," Selphie agreed. "It's almost like you and Riku were destined to be strong or something." Sora chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, her theory not exactly too far from the truth. Selphie looked at Pinkie as she continued dancing and cheering for Sora, though she didn't recall the pom poms she was holding onto. "Uhh, when did Vanille have those?"

The boys looked at the mare, Sora wincing as Pinkie had managed to pull something out of thin air in her own personal hammerspace, defying logic right in front of his friends. "You know, I have no idea myself," he said with a sigh. "Vanille's just...random..."

After getting badly beaten from the "challenging" three-on-one match, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka headed back to the mainland to put some ice on their new bruises, leaving Sora and Pinkie alone on the island. He gave the earth pony a little tour of the rest of the island, showing her the other side of what the small mass of land had to offer. The back of the island was considered to be a course for him and Riku to race in, ledges and obstacles needed to overcome to reach a star shaped tree on the other end, then race back to the starting line to win. Pinkie actually tried the zip line tower, having fun swinging down from it, but forgot to let go and rammed into the top of the tree where it ended. Luckily, she was able to bounce right back up and do it again, only to crash again, not learning her lesson.

It was too bad to not see the raft Sora, Kairi, and Riku put together to go off on their epic journey to see other worlds, all their hard work having gone to waste after it was destroyed. Though, Sora was the one who gathered more of the supplies and materials they needed, and they called him lazy when he was in the middle of a dream that forced him to pass out in the middle of their planning. At least their Gummi ships were considered an upgrade, and could travel out in space.

After Pinkie had her fun playing on the zip line, Sora lead her back to the other section of the island and headed into the Secret Place, a small cavern in the island he and Kairi would occasionally be in when they were younger. "Ooooooh. Scary dark cave."

"It's not that creepy, Pinkie." The human and pony squeezed their way through the tight passage and entered the bigger area of the cavern, where dozens of drawings made by Sora and Kairi were carved all around the walls. Along with the childhood drawings, sitting in the back of the room was a wooden door with a large keyhole in the center, but no handle. This door was the start of the Keyblade wielders' journey, and also lead to Destiny Island being swallowed by darkness. "So many memories here. Good and bad."

"But lots of good!" Pinkie said as she looked at each of the drawings.

While the mare observed each drawing as if she was an art critic, Sora slowly walked along one of the walls, running his hand along it as memories of him and Kairi in their Secret Place still held strong as if they happened yesterday. He soon stopped at the one drawing that had surprised him when he saw the added piece and signified how close he was with his girlfriend: a slightly sloppy drawing of Kairi's head, the one he drew, looking at a better drawing of himself, made by Kairi, both of them giving each other a paopu fruit to tie their hearts together, and forever. He didn't expect Kairi to return the gestured drawing after stopping Xemnas and escaping from the Realm of Darkness with Riku, and it made him want to share a paopu with her just for the sake of fulfilling the legend they made into a reality.

"Kairi..." Sora sat down in front of the drawing, picking up a nearby stone that looked perfect for carving into the wall. He decided to add one more little feature to make it even more complete, a big heart in the center of their "portraits" of each other. He added some lines around the outside of the heart, making it look like it was shining and radiating light. After filling in the empty heart, he lowered the rock and looked at the now finished collaborated drawing. "There...perfect."

"Yup. Looks perfect, too." Pinkie sat right next to Sora, having stayed silent as she watched him working on his drawing. "Your drawing of Kairi looks pretty bad, though."

"Hey, cut me some slack," the teen said. "I was like nine when I did that. I'm not that artistic."

"Well, while you were busy with your old picture, I decided to make my own." Pinkie suddenly latched her sleeved hooves over Sora's eyes, turning him around in his seat to a section of the room. She uncovered his eyes, surprising him with her artistic creation. On a blank section of the wall, Pinkie had drawn hers and their other friends' cutie marks, each drawn with a colored chalk she somehow carried with her that matched the colored gems of their Elements of Harmony. "Viola! I call it 'The Light of Friendship'!"

"Hmm...Looks pretty good to me." He pulled Pinkie into a hug, the mare hugging him back as she grinned proudly at her work.

The duo soon left the Secret Place and headed out to the small inlet and relaxed on the paopu tree. As they watched the sun set, Sora grabbed a ripe paopu fruit, planning to share it with Kairi after all these years. He even grabbed a second one to tease Riku with it like he had before. They headed back to the mainland before it got too dark, Sora's trip back home nearly over as they headed back to his home.

"This place sure was fun!" Pinkie said as she skipped along the path. "We've got to bring everypony else here and see the island!"

"That might be a problem, unless Twilight can cast multiple transformation spells to turn you all into humans without exhausting herself," Sora said. "It didn't last all that long when Kairi and I turned into dragons when we followed Spike during the dragon migration."

"Yeah, that can be a problem...But how come you, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy can stay transformed for longer?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm not really the expert on magic. That's Donald's department, and Kairi's if she spends some time learning about unique spells." The Keyblade wielder looked up at the orange sky, slowly beginning to turn black as stars began to appear in the soon-to-be night sky. "Our magic transforms us like a passive trait, making us fit in with the environment in a world so none of the inhabitants will suspect us from being an alien of sorts. Keeping the world order secure and all that, but the Heartless sometimes ruin that rule half the time. Kind of like how Rainbow and Twilight got suspicious of me, and I had to tell all six of you about me so I could protect Equestria and keep it from being destroyed by darkness, and free Luna from being forever lost in her own darkness."

"Oh...That makes sense. I wonder what I would look like as a real human instead of pretending to be one?" The mare wiped her brow, stretching out the hoodie to get some air circulating after wearing it in the hot weather for several hours. "Should have thought more about my clothing choices. Winter clothing on a beach is not a fun combination."

"Well, you went with that disguise, 'Vanille'," Sora teased, rubbing Pinkie's head.

After reaching the house, the two found Sora's mother fixing up dinner for them: fruit salads with their own choice of fruits, all freshly grown in the tropical environment of Destiny Island. Once they finished eating, it was about time for Sora and Pinkie to head back to Equestria. They soon headed out of the town to the Gummi ship, Sora's mom following them as they walked down the path to the hill where he parked his vessel. As soon as it was uncloaked, the woman stared in surprise at the oddly shaped spacecraft, looking more like a giant building block creation than an actual ship.

"Wow...These are the Gummi ships you told me about, Sora?" she asked. "Looks more like one of your crazy toys grown to gargantuan size."

"I know. And the shocking thing is that it does fly. And also shoots lasers and missiles when Gummi Heartless show up," the teen uttered.

"Hope you don't need a license for that thing." While Sora talked with his mother, Pinkie began to take off her human disguise, sighing in relief as the cool air hit her body after taking off the sweltering hoodie. "When you leave, promise me you won't get into too much trouble and get yourself killed?"

"Heh. I'll try," Sora said with a nervous chuckle, though it was broken after he had lost his heart to save Kairi a couple years ago.

"You'd better. And when you see Kairi, you'd better share her that paopu you got from that island and seal the deal for real." The teen flinched and blushed, never once mentioning his relationship with Kairi to her. "Oh, come on, Sora. It was obvious the day you came home from school several years ago with a big bump on your head. You kept talking about her when she moved here like a lovesick puppy. I knew you had a thing for her...That, and Pinkie Pie confirmed my theory last night after making those cupcakes."

Sora looked back at Pinkie, free from her disguise as the clothes were scattered around her, the teen leering at the mare as if he was betrayed. "What!? She broke me! She offered me belly rubs if I told her I knew about you and Kairi being together!" Sora facepalmed while his mother giggled. "It was my weakness..."

"Pinkie behaves more like a hyperactive puppy than a pony," the woman chuckled as Sora picked up his old clothes and bundled them up.

"Ten times worse than that if you knew exactly how random she can get." He lowered the clothing to the ground next to him, sighing as Pinkie approached them. "Time for us to head back."

"Guess so." Sora's mother kneeled down to Pinkie's height, giving her a scratch behind the ear. "You make sure Sora doesn't get in too much trouble, ok, Pinkie?"

"Yes, indeedy!" she said, rearing up on her hind legs and hugged the woman. "Aunty Pinkie Pie will keep your boy from getting too hurt in Equestria!"

"How old are you exactly?" the woman rhetorically asked as she giggled at Pinkie's enthusiasm. After hugging the mare, she stood up and hugged Sora. "Be careful out there. And don't forget to come back sometime and visit, along with your other pony friends."

"I will." After the long hug goodbye between mother and son, Sora and Pinkie walked inside the Gummi ship.

Pinkie sat in one of the passenger seats, finding more to what was inside the cockpit than when she climbed into the cargo hold. "Oooooh. Pretty buttons."

Sora lightly slapped the pony's hoof before she could push any of the buttons on the console. "No touching."

"Aww," Pinkie whined.

The teen turned the engines to his ship on, activating the navigational map as he placed the coordinates for Equestria in for the Warp Gummi to take them there. He looked out of the protective glass dome and waved to his mother, the woman waving back as she carried the discarded clothes in her arms. He flew the Gummi ship out into space as soon as he was far enough away from land to activate the thrusters, giving Pinkie a look at what it was like outside of a world's atmosphere.

"I suggest you buckle up, Pinkie," Sora warned as he hovered his finger over the warp drive.

"Buckle up?" she asked, Sora pressing the button and sending them through the warp to the other end of the universe.

Pinkie screamed as she was thrust back into her seat, not used to the G-forces that came with warping from world to world. In a matter of minutes, they exited and slowed to a stop, floating in front of Equestria. Sora looked over at the seat Pinkie was sitting in, snickering at the indent in the back of the seat Pinkie made.

"You good, Pinkie?" he asked, slowly receiving a hoof pulling out and waved it like she was giving him a thumbs up. "You get used to warping around through space after a while."

Sora flew the ship down into Equestria, his body turning back into a pegasus as he reached the world's atmosphere. He hovered over the fields outside Ponyville where Riku's and Kairi's Gummi ships were resting, and waiting for them to return were the Keyblade wielders. Once he landed and shut his vessel down, he helped pull Pinkie out of her seat, the mare wobbling as she stood, her limbs feeling like jelly as her body slowly recovered from the warp. While she regained her footing, Sora walked out first, caught in a tackled hug by Kairi.

"Had fun up there?" the pink unicorn asked.

"Yeah. Though, it was a little more crazy when I realized I had a stowaway on board." The moment he said that, Pinkie stumbled out onto the ramp and tumbled down to the ground.

"I was wondering where Pinkie was today." Pinkie stood up and stumbled into Riku, helping her stay up while slowly recovering.

"Space is fun," she said, passing out a second later.

"Eh, she'll be fine," Sora said. "Oh. I even picked up a little something back on the island." He pulled out a paopu fruit, showing it to Kairi. "I think we should share one after finally fulfilling its rumored legend and going through so many years of trouble with the Heartless, Maleficent, and the Nobodies."

"So true," Kairi agreed. "I wonder how it tastes."

"Well, let's have some for dessert." Sora was about to lead Kairi back onto his ship to try out the star-shaped fruit, quickly turning around and pulled out the second one he grabbed, tossing it at Riku. "Catch!"

"Huh?" Riku caught the fruit, confused as to why Sora got another one, and feeling a little deja vu. "Another one?"

"I think it's time you find yourself a girlfriend, Riku," Sora teased.

"W-What are you-?" The tan pegasus chuckled as he walked inside his ship with Kairi, leaving Riku and the unconscious Pinkie Pie outside. Riku grumbled and looked down at the fruit, definitely getting payback for teasing Sora with one before. He sighed and tucked the fruit under his wing, picking Pinkie up on his back and headed into Ponyville to take her back to Sugarcube Corner. "As if I'm going to find the right girl for me. The fruit's probably gonna get rotten before I even share one with someone."


	56. Riku Finds Romance

Riku sat at an empty table near the cafe, though he didn't want any breakfast. He stared at the paopu fruit Sora gave him last night, the star shaped fruit grown on their home that held a legend that came true for his best friend and the love of his life. Even before they made it come true, they fulfilled its prophecy, their hearts combined as one and their relationship stronger than ever. The couple only just now shared the fruit last night, only to see how it tasted compared to re-fulfilling the legend again.

Now it seemed Sora was going to get his revenge from Riku teasing him about Kairi, just looking at the paopu fruit making him miserable. "I guess I really am jealous of Sora now. He saved several worlds, made hundreds of friends, saved me and Kairi...and he got together with her and is a lot more happier than ever." The pegasus sighed sadly, poking the fruit in front of him. "I end up becoming the anti-hero: turning to the darkness, nearly killed my best friend, unleashing my darkness to turn me into the Heartless that took control of my body, but somehow redeemed when I know I shouldn't have been...I became a stupid kid to try and fulfill the legacy of another Keyblade wielder, focusing more about finding other worlds and fighting the darkness, yet I turned to it and trusted the wrong people.

"And there's no chance of me having a love life if I tell her I turned into a psychopath who almost had a hand in helping destroy the universe and shroud every world in darkness. I can just see it now on a date. 'My name's Riku. I'm an emo psychopath who used the power of darkness to almost destroy the worlds, and I almost got my friends killed because I was jealous and listened to an evil witch who only used me. My interests are causing trouble, being an unintentional jerk, while also saving the world with a dark past on my head. What kind of hobbies do you have?'" Riku groaned and slammed his head on the table, knowing he would be forever alone with his past forever haunting him.

"Are you feeling ok, Riku?" The stallion lifted his head up and looked behind him, finding Twilight, who had been standing behind him for the past few minutes. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"...Yes...Yes I was." The unicorn walked around the table and sat across from him, leaving Riku a little embarrassed as someone heard him ranting. "...How much did you hear?"

"From how jealous you were of everything to your pick-up line for a date." Riku groaned and lowered his head on the table.

"So everything in my soliloquy. That's great," Riku huffed.

"At least your practice with finding a significant other was far better than what I did to Sora, and that was when I was being controlled by my own inhibitions," Twilight said, unable to repress that horrible memory, even after making amends with Sora and herself. "I felt like such a sick pervert under my dark desire's control."

"Just be thankful you haven't turned into a villain and attempted to hurt everyone out of jealousy," Riku said, only making Twilight feel worse.

"...I kind of did...temporarily..." The pegasus groaned, shutting his mouth before he ends up causing more problems. Twilight noticed the paopu fruit sitting in the middle of the table, levitating it with her magic as she brought it closer and examined it. "What kind of fruit is this? Never seen anything like it in Equestria."

"It's a paopu fruit," Riku explained. "Sora brought a couple of those from Destiny Island yesterday. One for him and Kairi to finally tie that knot in its legend, and he gave me one to tease me after I did it to him before."

"Oh..." She lowered the paopu back down on the table, recalling the same legend Sora told her, Rarity, and Applejack during her very first sleepover. "Sora mentioned the legend before. He said that if two ponies who shared a close connection with each other shared the paopu fruit, their hearts become intertwined and will remain inseparable for the rest of their lives."

"That's pretty much it," the stallion said. "But that's not gonna happen with me."

"Have you even tried?" Twilight asked.

"What would be the point in trying?" Riku asked back. "Sora's explained everything about his adventures and mentioned Kairi and I to you guys. I'm still haunted by my past, and even though Sora and everyone else forgives me, I can't forgive myself. I may have been as likable as him, but eventually, I'm going to have to tell my future girlfriend everything about me. No hidden secrets. No bits of past left in the dark to cause a rift in a relationship."

"...I guess that's true. At least, from what I've read in that book when I was...pining for Sora..." Twilight groaned, remembering every single word that came from the book and how dumb she felt while harboring feelings toward Sora. "It was...really cheesy, and I couldn't act on their details around him. But, I'm sure females from your world had a thing for you."

"Sure they did. Even if they had, I didn't notice since I was too busy with what I had planned until the islands were swallowed by darkness." Riku really did seem to ignore most of his social life back on Destiny Island, only sticking around with his friends on the island they played on and with no other girls except for Selphie and Kairi. "...Well, there was another girl with us when we hung out, but she's just a friend."

"...Wow...I guess we're both a bit socially awkward," Twilight giggled, Riku joining her at the odd similarity between them. "Except I was more shut in and read books every day, and you had friends to hang out with."

"Yeah. You're pretty much a bookworm." The unicorn leered at the pegasus, the teen ignoring her gaze as he grabbed the paopu fruit. "And about this thing...I think the legend on it is just a rumor. Sora and Kairi had their hearts intertwined before they both shared a paopu fruit, making the legend possible without it. I really don't think some star shaped fruit can actually make two people forever stay connected unless they have an unbreakable bond. Besides, several of these grow on the tree every few months if it's supposed to be a legendary fruit."

"...That does sound true. And I really do doubt that food, magically infused or not, can do something like that. It was probably a coincidence Sora and Kairi wound up together by destiny." The two looked at the questionable legendary paopu fruit, both of their stomachs growling at the food in front of them. "...But, I don't think something like this should go to waste. I'm a bit curious to know how it tastes."

"Same here, and none of us dared to take a bite of one back home." Using her magic, Twilight sliced the paopu fruit in half, giving them both an equal portion of the fruit. "Here's to being the awkward members of our friendship groups."

"Hehehe. To awkwardness." The two took their halves and took a bite, savoring the delicious tropical fruit's flavor. "Mmmm. It's really sweet. And not too tart."

"Mhmm," Riku nodded, taking another bite.

"So, Riku, you need to go off and save any other worlds from the Heartless?" The stallion shook his head, too busy chewing on his breakfast. "You think you can assist me in a little outing this weekend? I want to study some flora out in Whitetail Wood, and a little field trip could do me some good. I kind of need to get out of the library a little bit, and I could use some company."

Riku swallowed his mouthful, licking his lips off of any juice that squirted out from his bites. "Eh, what the heck? Sounds better than just waiting for something exciting to happen."

"Great!" Twilight cheered. "Once we're done eating these, we'll head back to the library, grab some camping gear and a botany book to identify the safe and dangerous plants, and we'll head out."

After finishing the paopu fruit, Twilight and Riku headed to the Golden Oak Library and gather her supplies for a weekend of exploring the wilderness and enjoying nature. But, for the lavender bookworm's case, studying on an educational trip for any new flora she wishes to see in the environment. With her saddlebags in tow, along with writing materials to jot down her findings, the two headed off to Whitetail Wood. It was odd that Twilight would go off somewhere without Spike on anything like this, but he was a bit busy taking his own little vacation as the unicorn's number one assistant, reading the new comics he had bought the other day. The baby dragon does work hard keeping the library clean and re-shelving the books once they were done being read, though Riku thinks he deserves more of a break when Twilight can use her magic to instantly clean up her messes.

They soon reached the entrance of the forest, Twilight immediately pulling out her notepad, pencil, and three different botany books as she wandered around the path, examining each species of flower as she skimmed through the books to find the matching flower she was seeing. "You know, the whole point of an 'outing' is to relax and enjoy the scenery, not do homework."

"Unlike you and Sora, I am a scholar, and I love studying and learning new things," Twilight said, ignoring Riku's teasing. "Besides, Zecora wants me to find some types of herbs out here for her new potions she's been making. The green ones that Sora used from...wherever they were made are similar to what she's made, though it's not as instant with very serious injuries. And she's starting to make potions to help rejuvenate a unicorn's mana if they use too much for spells. My brother could use those if he ever needs to create his barrier again."

"Zecora's making Potions and Ethers, huh? Only more for healing than immediate relievers..." Riku began to think, pulling out one of the potions he kept in his pocket, in case he needed a quick heal in the middle of combat. "I kind of wonder how our variations are actually made, aside from dropped materials the Heartless drop. Like, real ingredients."

"Materials?" Twilight asked, growing curious as she flipped her notepad to a blank page. "What does that mean?"

"You've seen those orbs they drop when they get destroyed, right?" The unicorn nodded, remembering seeing the green, clear, and Munny orbs when Sora defeated them, but they were always gathered up by him in milliseconds before she could even ask what they were. "They can drop any specific orb. Green ones are for health, clear ones for magic, the yellow and blue diamonds are Munny, a universal currency for a specific shop-keeping species that set up shop in different worlds, and they can also drop other items or synthesis materials to make new items from those shops.

"Sometimes, they may drop Potions or Ethers as well, but there's only a small chance that defeating one will yield a dropped item." Twilight nodded her head as she wrote down everything Riku said. Every single word. "But, sadly, if you want to synthesize creations, you need to have a recipe for the desired accessory or potion, and it needs to be created by the shop-keeper since their kind can actually blend those materials perfectly."

"What exactly are these species?" Twilight asked.

"They're called Moogles. But, I don't think there's any that have set up a shop here in Equestria. We may need more supplies for emergencies, and flying to the nearest world with a Moogle shop would be a waste of time." They soon heard an odd sound come from some of the bushes not too far from them, making Twilight yelp in surprise.

"W-What was that!?" she asked, huddling close to Riku in case it was an odd Heartless noise.

"Well...speak of the devil," Riku said as he approached the bushes where the sound came from, pushing through the branches as he revealed what was behind it. "Looks like they do have one here...though out in the forest is pretty quesitonable."

"Finally! Customers, kupo!" Inside of a glowing blue, translucent circle, hovering over a blue orb while a blue balloon with the word "SHOP" in bold yellow, an odd creature Twilight had never seen before bounced with glee. It looked like a small white stuffed bear with its eyes closed, a pair of bat wings fluttering on its back, a big nose, and a red, fluffy pom pom antennae on its head. "I have been waiting for so long to finally get a customer to pass by, kupo! And even when I do see them, they keep running away whenever I alert them to my shop, kupo!"

"...What...is...that?" Twilight asked, her pencil in her aura scribbling erratically as she sketched out the new holographic creature.

"That is a Moogle. These guys are in charge of selling goods from across the universe and synthesizing materials for better items," Riku explained, the Moogle nodding his head in agreement. "But, why exactly are you out here in this forest?"

"I thought this would be a good place to set up a store for adventurers who know of our business practices, kupo, but...I guess it's not if you're the first two customers I've had in years."

"You've been in Equestria, in Whitetail Wood, for years!?" Twilight excalimed in shock. "And nopony's even mentioned the odd noise you make when they pass this pathway!?"

"Well, I'm not that scary, kupo," the Moogle grumbled.

"Maybe you should try to set this hologram shop up around a town where it's possible for you to be seen by potential customers, and not in a forest off the path," Riku suggested.

"...Ohhhhhh...THAT makes a lot more sense! No wonder everyone here avoided me! They thought I was some kind of monster!" The Moogle grabbed his head and shook it, making the same "kupo" noises out of frustration. "And Stiltzkin told me to make sure we're in a conspicuous position when we aren't supposed to be seen by the other worlds' inhabitants. I took that too literally, kupo kupo. I'll try to move this shop to that town not too far from here. There is a neat looking library shaped like a tree. That should bring good business, kupopo."

"Good luck with that," Riku said, the Moogle pressing something on his side of the holographic image, warping his shop elsewhere near the Golden Oak Library. "Majestic creatures, the Moogle. Though they are smarter than they seem and are very talented in their craft." He looked over at Twilight after pretending to sound like he was narrating a nature documentary, the unicorn still staring at where it once was. "...Uhh, Twilight?"

"...You think they sell other things besides potions?" she asked, slowly turning her head toward the stallion, her eyes shimmering as her sketch of the Moogle had thousands of hearts around it. "I want a stuffed doll of it."

"...Uhhh...I don't think they do...Why?" Riku dared to ask.

"Why not!?" Twilight squealed. "Look at it!" The unicorn shoved her notepad with her sketch of the Moogle in Riku's face. "It's so strange looking! It's cute! It's mysterious! The others would have a field day if they saw it, especially Fluttershy! Who wouldn't want to have a toy designed to look like a Moogle!?"

"...Now I know why they decide to mostly use their holographic shops in other worlds," Riku pondered. "To avoid getting crushed to death by girls."

"Wait, are you saying the female mind always goes crazy when they see something cute and fluffy!?" Twilight exclaimed as the pegasus walked away from her. "Hey! Answer my question! Don't you walk away from me!"

"And your reaction answers your own question." He chuckled as Twilight stomped after him with an annoyed glare, continuing on their trek through the woods.

Through the rest of the day, Twilight inspected more flowers, trees, and bushes, making sure any berries or hanging fruits were safe to eat as they were and not risk getting poisoned for a later snack. As the sun began to set, the unicorn and pegasus set up a campsite near a lake in the middle of the forest. Riku gathered firewood for the fire while Twilight sat near the shore of the lake, reading through a section of any aquatic plants found in the lake. After setting the wood down, he sat next to Twilight, dipping his hind legs into the water.

"Already got the firewood?" the unicorn asked.

"Yup. Plenty for the next couple of days." Twilight put away her botany book in her saddlebags.

"Perfect. And with the lake being directly in the center of Whitetail Wood, we can search through different sections of the forest and go through every blade of grass throughout the weekend," the unicorn said with glee as she clapped her hooves together, Riku rolling his eyes at her nerdy enthusiasm. As Twilight rummaged through her saddlebags, she tried to find something she packed, but couldn't feel around for it. Flipping her bags upside down, she levitated what she had inside: her books on foliage, her writing materials, a map of the forest to point out the safe routes in Whitetail Woods, her canteen to fill with fresh water, and bags with the berries they found as they hiked. Her eyes widened, having forgotten one other important part of camping. "Uh oh..."

"'Uh oh' what?" Riku asked.

"...Hehe...I...forgot to pack a tent," she said. "I was so excited with my outdoor learning experience that I left the tent out of the supplies we need. Oops."

"Just be lucky I can be prepared for emergencies." The stallion pulled out a couple tent orbs from one of his pockets, only to grimace as there were only two on him. "...Or not all that prepared. I only have two on me."

"Well, two's plenty," Twilight said.

"These orbs are actually limited," Riku explained. "Each tent has one use, either used for camping experiences or healing injuries when no danger is present. And they disappear once all of the party leave that one tent." He put the orbs back in his pockets, his cheeks turning slightly red as he looked away from Twilight. "...That means...we're going to have to share a tent for tonight and tomorrow."

Twilight's cheeks began to burn at the new information, even though it was new knowledge about magical orbs that can create a tent out of thin air. "...Oh...Sleeping in the same tent with a stallion...I've had pretend camping moments with Shining Armor in our backyard and snuggled with him since he's my brother, but..." She wasn't making things easier for her or Riku as their cheeks blushed more heavily by the second. Twilight quickly shook her head, her brain scrambling to find another topic to ease the awkward tension. "Uhhhh...Should have really paid attention with bringing my own tent."

"Not helping," Riku uttered. He began to think this was a bad idea, but he agreed to it, needing a bit of relaxation from all the stressful thoughts in his mind of his past. He was brought back to reality as he felt the cool water soaking his hind hooves, the water cold enough for a swim in the summer air. "Uhh, do you know how to swim?"

"...I have," Twilight said. "I had to learn how, and I found it more fun to read about swimming than doing it...I kept getting water up my nose, and I hated those floaties I had to wear."

"Can you swim well enough to tread water?" Riku asked, having received an answer that was longer than he wanted it to be.

"Yes," she simply answered.

"Good, cause I'm gonna take a dip and get my mind off of sharing a tent with someone of the opposite gender. No offense." Riku stood up and began to take off his vest, not wanting to get it soaked. Twilight watched the stallion stripping out of his only article of clothing, getting a better look at his body, her blush intensifying as her eyes scanned every inch of him. He was a lot more muscular than Sora, and not quite as lanky as he was, but he was still pretty skinny enough to be as agile as he can be in a fight. She watched every muscle in his limbs and torso flexed as he stretched to prepare himself to dive in. Riku noticed Twilight staring at him, or more specifically, his body. "...Uhh, what are you doing?"

His voice snapping her out of her daze, Twilight quickly tossed her saddlebags with her packed supplies over near the campsite to keep them from getting wet, leaping into the water like a frog and splashed into the water. "AHH! COLD!" she screamed as she popped back up above the surface, shivering as she didn't get used to the water.

"...Was she actually staring at my body?" After a moment of wondering what the unicorn was doing, he brushed the thought out of his mind and leapt up high over the water, diving in the center of the lake.

While they swam, Riku was the only one swimming laps from one end of the lake to the other, Twilight just lazily floating around to cool her head. It didn't help that she kept watching the pegasus stallion swimming around, unable to get rid of the partial image of his pecs. At least thinking about Riku brought her mind away from her affections of Sora in the past, though it was still bad as she always seemed to fall for the heroic kind of stallion with good looks and a great personality. Riku may be a bit of a loner, but he's as good a friend like Sora is, only more serious and mature.

They both got out before the last of the sun's light disappeared behind the trees, Riku setting up the fire the old fashioned way as they slowly dried themselves through the heat of the flames. More awkward silence came between them, knowing that at some point, they would have to go to bed, and share one of Riku's tents. Only the sounds of the crackling fire, owls hooting, and chirping crickets echoed around them.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence between them, Riku broke it. "...So, uhh...Do you do anything besides study?"

"...N-Not really," she said. "I always stayed inside and read my books most of the time...Though, whenever I was with my brother or Cadence, I did have fun outside with them. I didn't really have any other friends when I was a filly."

"You really were a shut in, huh?" Twilight nodded, the pegasus feeling a bit sad for her.

"I thought that making friends would just be a waste of time and drag me away from my studies," she said. "Being Princess Celestia's pupil, I'm expected to know so much and pass every test thrown at me with flying colors. I learned every single spell I could, read every book I could get my hooves on, but I never even noticed how important it was to have friends and why I'm studying it now. If it wasn't for Sora and my friends, I would have wound up turning into a hermit in my old library back in Canterlot after the Summer Sun Celebration."

"You know, friendship isn't something you study, right?" Riku asked. "There are different things in life you learn that can't come from a book, no matter how descriptive it can be. Making friends can't truly be explained. It just comes to you, kind of like how I first met Sora when we were kids.

"We got into a little fight in school over something stupid, and we got in a lot of trouble. As strange as our meeting was, we instantly became best friends and rivals, competing against each other while having fun doing so." He began to laugh as he recalled those fond memories. "Sora began to pick fights and try to challenge me in anything he could think of, always keeping track of who won what and trying to push us to our limits, but at the end of the day, it's all in good fun. You never know what kind of friend you'll meet, whether they become friends or rivals at first glance."

"...That is true. I didn't expect to be friends with any of them the first time I came to Ponyville, but after traveling through the Everfree Forest to stop Nightmare Moon, I realized how important they were to me." Twilight began to giggle, remembering how annoyed she felt after meeting them the day before the Summer Sun Celebration, only to get to know them a lot more as they walked through a dangerous forest that could have gotten them killed. "It's so weird how they were more of a bother to me at first, but then I become friends with them on a dangerous adventure. And the strangest thing is that Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom she pulled off when all of us were fillies connected us in some way, helping us find our cutie marks, and a sign that would have eventually brought us together as best friends."

"Like destiny brought you together." Destiny had an odd way of bringing others together, or even an important job handed down to them to save the world, or worlds. Riku's destiny as a Keyblade wielder was given to him so long ago, touching the hilt of a mysterious young man's Keyblade, never knowing who he was or where he came from. Too bad his heroic efforts started in darkness, but thanks to Sora saving him and bringing him back to the light, he's able to fulfill the destiny made for him, even gaining a little control of his weakest of dark abilities. It soon began to get late, Riku approaching his folded up vest, pulling out one of his tents. "I think I'm going to get some sleep. It's starting to get pretty late."

"Is it?" Twilight looked up at the moon, seeing it hovering above them at the apex of its ascent. "Oh...I guess it is." She looked back at Riku, watching him throw the orb nearby. In a flash of light, a tent appeared in the orb's place, big enough to fit a couple grown ponies inside. "I have got to figure out how that works."

"You're not experimenting with the last one I've got." Riku grumbled as he stepped inside the tent. "If that Moogle didn't leave so soon, I would have actually bought some more tents. Not exactly a smart business practice to find your first customers, then leave before they have a chance to buy anything."

Twilight walked inside the tent, feeling a little nervous sharing a tent with Riku as he laid down on one side. "Are...Moogles really intelligent, or was that one that didn't think clearly?"

"They are, but that one was the only one I've met so far that messed up where he set up his shop. Let's just hope he's as good at synthesizing materials than he is at selling his wares." Riku soon fell asleep, Twilight slowly and nervously laying down on her side with her back turned to him, blushing heavily as she stared at the side of the tent.

"Stop freaking out, Twilight," she whispered to herself. "You're just two friends, on a little camping trip, sharing a tent for shelter. It was kind of your fault for not packing your own tent, and it's not like he likes you that way..." She looked over her shoulder, Riku's back turned to her as he slept. Her brain began to play back the scene of him stripping out of his vest and flexing his muscles, though more intentionally at her with a gaze that asked "Like what you see?" Her cheeks burned, quickly turning back around as she tried to slow her heart rate. "What is wrong with me!? Why does this have to be so complicated!? Riku's not interested in me, and he's from another world!" Her ears drooped, sighing sadly. "...Why does love sound more difficult to have than making friends?"

Twilight tried to get to sleep, but couldn't get Riku out of her mind. Even if they were from different worlds, her romance novels involving two lovers, both either from warring kingdoms or different races, liking each other for who they were and their personalities could happen in reality too. Sure, he may have made some mistakes in the past, but he repented for his transgressions and fights alongside his friends to protect the innocent from darkness. He even shared with her how his past still troubles him, but knows that he's got a friend like Sora to help remind him he's better than what he used to be. Even after hearing him talk to himself about how he would never find anyone who would love him, she didn't think about maybe seeing where it would go between them until tonight.

Not wanting to get her hopes up, she closed her eyes and tried to put the stallion sleeping behind her out of her head, though that seemed to be an impossible feat with her dreams helplessly filled with the silver-haired pegasus.

The next morning, Riku woke up, his internal clock telling him the sun was rising, and so must he. He stretched his limbs and rolled over to get a bit more sleep before he was fully awake. He forgot that Twilight was in the same tent, his eyes widening and waking him up as his muzzle was mere inches from hers. She was still asleep, thankfully, remembering they were sharing the tent before he went into a full blown panic. Just seeing the unicorn this close, fast asleep as she lightly snored, it was hard for Riku to deny that Twilight looked cute while she slept, though, being in a world filled with colorful ponies with big eyes would be difficult for any tough man to ignore for long.

He blushed, realizing what he was thinking as he slowly shuffled away. He couldn't blame Sora for taking a liking to their pony friends after being here for a year, along with his ability to quickly make friends no matter who they are. Kairi immediately fell for them all, unable to contain her childhood fantasy in a world that was made for little girls to enjoy and roam freely. Riku was the kind of person who doesn't take a liking to a lot of childish or cute things after a couple years traveling on his own: escaping from the Realm of Darkness and winding up in the basement of Castle Oblivion, fighting off Ansem from taking over his heart once and for all, forcing himself to wear the black coat the Nobodies of Organization XIII wears and a blindfold to conceal his darkness while retrieving the rest of Sora's memories from Roxas, and even assisting Sora in the fight against the Nobodies while in the form of the Heartless that once took control of him while staying away from him. He's faced many threats, received many kinds of injuries, faced his own darkness, and none of them made him bat an eye; however, his defenses fall at the sight of a purple unicorn sleeping soundly, her ear, tail, or hooves twitching slightly as she dreamed.

Riku quietly exited the tent and headed for the lake, splashing some water on his face to cool the burning redness on his cheeks. "Why does this world have to have colorful horses that look far cuter than the real ones back home?" After getting his face and hair wet, he slapped his cheeks, forcing his brain to think of something masculine and not on the lavender unicorn. "Come on, Riku. No cute stuff. Competitions. Messing with Sora. Sports..." He paused, slapping himself on the forehead. "Ugh. Maybe I've finally lost my mind. Why am I acting so weird?"

After trying to ignore the morning sight in the tent, to no avail, Riku just did his usual morning stretches to warm up for any Heartless attack that could happen at any moment. He didn't have to wait long for Twilight to wake up, the mare tiredly exiting the tent with a yawn.

"Morning, Riku," she said. The tent disappeared after she was completely out, making Twilight yelp and waking her up a little. "...I really need to study these. These could really help campers or explorers, easing the loads they carry in their bags for other important supplies like food and water."

"First of all: you are such a nerd," Riku teased, making Twilight pout at the comment. "Second: you are not going to experiment with my last tent."

"...You know, I can see why Sora has a bone to pick with you most of the time. You love to instigate a fight, which is why you like teasing your friends." Twilight approached the smirking stallion, nudging him out of the way to splash some water on her face. "And now you're picking on me. I'll have you know my intellect has helped solve problems numerous times before you arrived for my brother and sister-in-law's wedding."

"It's not my fault you're an adorkable unicorn." Riku quickly slapped his hooves over his mouth, unsure why he even said that out loud.

Twilight slowly turned to look at the shocked pegasus, her cheeks turning red at the strangely given comment. "...What...did you call me?"

"...Uhhhhhhhh..." He darted his eyes everywhere, trying to find an excuse to get out of the odd predicament he got himself in. "I uhh...Hey, is that a Heartless over there!? Better go kill it!"

Riku sped off in a random direction in the forest, a terrible excuse to make as he forgot to summon his Keyblade, but it was good enough for him to avoid talking with Twilight about the accidental comment he blurted out. As soon as he was out of sight, the unicorn's blush grew as she thought over the endearing compliment's meaning.

"...'Adorkable'?" she questioned. "...Did he call me a dork and adorable at the same time?...I don't know if I'm supposed to feel insulted or not, but...he thinks I'm...adorable?" Twilight's face turned completely red, thinking that Riku might actually like her as more than a friend. She quickly shook that thought out of her head and groaned. "No! Don't get swept into a crush! Don't overthink things and believe he's thinking the same thing you are!...M-Maybe he said that because I'm...just cute...as a different species compared to him..." She sighed and fell on her stomach, whining in annoyance as her emotions can't stay in her control. "I don't know how I was able to suppress these feelings while growing up. If Princess Celestia didn't send me to Ponyville, I would have forever remained friendless, or even experience falling for somepony...I would have grown to be a grumpy old mare, only fascinated with books, learning, and perform new spells like my idol, Star Swirl the Bearded...

"...I mean, I do think Riku's a likable stallion, given his past." Twilight rolled over onto her back, looking up at the sky as she thought back to Sora describing Riku and what he told her about his past. "He chose the wrong path to take, but it was more out of fear of being neglected...A fear of being alone...Kind of like me when Discord turned my friends against each other, and I felt so helpless when they all left...Riku's strong and puts on a mask of bravery...but he's afraid, hiding his true feelings to not look weak. Which means...he's terrified of being in a relationship, thinking he'll ruin everything as he's haunted by his mistakes." Finally understanding Riku a little more with his issues with his friends and finding a future lover, Twilight sat up with a determined look. "Even if we're from different worlds, and if Riku does like me that way, I'm willing to give it a chance. If it doesn't work out, then we can still be friends. I can show him there's at least somepony out there who cares about how he feels, and won't fault him for any mistakes that he managed to learn from."

Twilight levitated her notepad and pencil out of her saddlebags, carefully tearing out the page with her Moogle sketch and storing it back in her bags. On a fresh page, she began to list out her plan to help Riku open up to her, and if possible, start a relationship and be his marefriend, being sure to go slow and not rush it like her book on dating stated. While she was busy coming up with her plan, she was unaware of something peering at her beyond the trees, a skinny grayish arm slowly moving forward as it pressed against one of the tree's trunks, two black bands around its arm that pulsated small bits of light inside them.

"I can't believe I just called her adorkable!" Riku shouted as he paced around the trees, finally stopping after getting far enough away from Twilight. "Why did that come out of my mouth!? Now she thinks you're an idiot! Sora is going to have a laughing riot when he finds out I called Twilight adorkable and tease me for the rest of my life!...Then again, maybe he should for all the times I teased him with Kairi..." The teen sighed, smacking his head into a nearby tree in frustration. "What the heck is going on with me? Why am I acting like this?

"...Is it because of this world? With all the ponies here?" Riku groaned, unable to keep hold of his masculinity card and finally give in to what he really thinks of Equestria, aside from his first visit being trapped in a cocoon of green slime made by a crazy bug/pony queen. "...I will die in embarrassment if I said this to anyone else...I like the ponies in Equestria, especially when I met those three Crusader fillies...No one can't avoid going 'dawww' with those big eyes on a small, colorful horse..." His thoughts began to drift to Twilight. After the wedding and getting to know a little bit about Ponyville, he didn't think much about the unicorn except as a friend who's quite intelligent, curious with how their magic works, and had a few similar problems he's experienced with darkness and being manipulated by Maleficent's persuasive speeches. He began to notice that yesterday morning, after splitting the paopu fruit, he could have said no to joining her out here in Whitetail Wood, but instead said yes without so much as a second thought. "...I am so confused..."

As he tried to figure out why he can't get Twilight out of his head and why he's been acting so odd around her now compared to months ago, his ears perked up when he heard her scream. "Twilight?"

(Tension Rising)

Twilight fled for her life, running through the trees as she was chased by strange creatures that weren't native to Equestria, or even considered Heartless. While she was working on her plan to bring hers and Riku's friendship to another level, her ears had stood up as she heard an odd sound come from behind her. The moment she turned around, she saw a strange gray flexible monster flying toward her, instinctively teleporting out of its path. It stopped its odd, rubbery flying and stood upright near the edge of the lake where she once stood. When it turned to face her, it revealed its "face", a strange cross symbol on its head, though its mouth seemed to be covered by a zipper.

The zipper moved on its own, opening its maw to reveal sharp gray fangs inside. Twilight began to back away in fear as it began moving toward her, its flexible limbs menacingly stepping closer. In a panic, she defended herself by casting Blizzard, but its body slumped to the ground in a heap, avoiding the spell and began slithering at her like a snake. She began to run away, unable to fight back against whatever it was that decided to attack her, only to be blocked off by more of them, appearing from the air in a flash of gray light.

She screamed and tried to teleport away, but the first one that slithered after her leapt onto the unicorn, smacking her horn hard with its tendril-like hand. The painful headache it brought her kept her from casting anymore defensive spells, taking the opportunity to wrap itself around Twilight and try to strangle her. The mare didn't give the disturbing predator a chance to choke her out, slamming down hard on her side, stunning it as its head was slammed to the ground, temporarily going slack. Twilight quickly ran away before the rest of the group of monsters could grab her, running into the forest as more and more kept appearing out of thin air as they chased her in the same slithering fashion through the air.

"What the hay are these things!?" Twilight asked as she tried to weave her way through the trees. Her method to give them a slip failed as they managed to curl their way around the trunks and branches, their bodies seemingly made up of stretchy rubber. "And why do they have to be like snakes!? I HATE SNAKES!"

As she ran deeper into Whitetail Wood, she stopped as she heard a swift slash echo through the air in front of her, watching one of the trees in front of her slowly falling over as it was cleanly cut through with a blade. Twilight thought that it was Riku coming to her rescue, only to stare in horror at the creature that appeared behind the tree looking similar to the gray snake-like monsters chasing her, bearing the same symbol from their heads on its sleeves. Its body looked like something a wandering samurai would wear, the only part of it not as gray as its clothing were the black feet and hands. Its head was concealed by a darker gray helmet with six slits running diagonally across the face, three running down left and three running down right. Hovering around it are two gray swords, one of them in its hand, having used it to slice the tree, while the other remained in its sheath.

Twilight tried to flee, but the new gray monster teleported in front of her, pulling out its other sword and swiped at her. She quickly ducked and backed away from the sword-wielding creature, running off in another direction, farther away from the campsite. She dared to turn her head and looked back as she ran, watching the being that nearly cut her in half chasing after her, the slithering monsters chasing her following it as they all began to catch up to her. As soon as she turned back to pay attention to where she was going, she yelped and skidded to a halt, finding herself in a small clearing and trapped between the monsters and a tall cliff. She turned around, but found any chance to escape blocked off as the slithering monsters landed around any points she could try to slip by, leering at her with their sharp fangs visible underneath their hooded mouths.

She began to back away until she hit the wall, the sword bearing monster slowly approaching her in the same flexible nature as the ones behind it, slowly pulling out both of its swords. She tried to cast a spell, any spell that could help her escape or fight back, but the hard smack to her horn earlier still left her completely useless with her magic. Twilight began to cower, her eyes unable to look away from the gray blades rising up to slash through her. She couldn't even find her voice, scream for help, hoping Riku was close enough to hear her. She finally managed to move, curling into a ball and hiding her face under her hooves, waiting for her inevitable end.

As the creature slashed downward at her, Riku flew at blinding speeds down in front of Twilight, blocking the sword with his Keyblade and making it stumble back, reflexively making it shift into a meditative stance. The other creatures slithered forward to assist their stunned comrade. Twilight peeked from behind her hooves as she heard the sound of steel clashing with steel, gasping as she saw the stallion had come to her rescue. There was a glint of light that came from the meditating being, issuing a risky challenge, which Riku quickly agreed to as the other monsters got closer to them.

The creature immediately stood up, the sound of a flute playing a sharp note coming from out of nowhere as time seemed to slow to a crawl between it and Riku. Twilight and the other monsters couldn't move, but she could still see, watching as both weapon wielders held a their blades out, a light shining down on both of them as the world dimmed out around them. Rose petals began to float across the battlefield in an invisible wind, showcasing the standoff between two sword duelers like it was a final clash in the finale of an epic battle.

By an unheard signal only Riku and the creature could hear, Riku reacted first and appeared behind it with his Keyblade held out as if he had slashed through it in less than a millisecond. Not only did the attack hit the sword-wielding being, the force of the slash also struck the others, causing them to flip around and contort into large, stunned balls. The stallion quickly slashed his stunned opponent before it came back to it senses, one final thrust through its chest causing it to explode into grayish light.

Some of the others recovered from their daze and slithered up to Twilight to attack her. "Oh no you don't!"

Riku cast an Aeroga spell around the cowering unicorn, the powerful gusts of protective wind repelling them away. They soon cast their sights on the difficult threat than their easy prey, surrounding the pegasus. Before they could attack together, floating up in the air, then back down to headbutt him, he swiftly slid around to one of their backs, the Reversal causing all of them to freeze and plant their feet on the ground, twisting their heads around as if they were confused and lost track of him. With them being distracted, Riku slashed through all of them, snapping them out of their confusion while being unable to break free of the devastating combo of swift strikes. They didn't last much longer, quickly being destroyed as they disappeared into explosive gray light.

Finding no more in sight, or appearing in more numbers, Riku relaxed and dismissed his Keyblade. "Great. Now Nobodies are here in Equestria. Even with Organization XIII completely gone, they're acting on their own and finally showing themselves." He walked up to Twilight and helped her back on her hooves, making sure none of the Nobodies injured her. "You ok, Twilight?"

"...Y-Yeah. Thanks." The unicorn controlled her breathing, now safe from the dangerous threat. "What were those things? Were they Heartless?"

"No. Those were Nobodies. More specifically, dozens of Dusks and a Samurai." The last one Riku mentioned to Twilight did match its style of combat and design, though the Dusks should have been called "Slithering, Boneless Snakes". "I'm sure Sora told you about Nobodies while he was here."

"Yes. They're...the shell of a living being with a strong heart, after they turned into a Heartless," she recited. "But...those things were more like giant forms made out of stretchy elastic material, not a physical, solid body."

"It's kind of like they're the skin and form of who they once were, completely boneless and flexible without a heart." The thought of the explanation made Twilight sick to her stomach as she imagined how she would have turned out if she turned into a Heartless and created a Nobody. "Yeah. Pretty gross. And what's worse is that they're smarter than Heartless, making their actions more unpredictable as they attack, and they can appear in larger groups with tougher variations with the small fries." Riku draped his wing over withers, making the unicorn blush as his feathers brushed over her back. "Let's get back to the campsite. And...not stay too far away from each other...Just in case there are more."

"R-Right." The two walked back through the forest together, unsure if there could be another ambush of Nobodies waiting for them in the bushes or trees.

After returning back to the camp, Twilight decided to skip her planned schedule and route in Whitetail Wood to find any flora to examine and record in her little notepad. Nearly getting wrapped up and strangled by a Dusk, running for her life from a horde of the Nobodies, and nearly getting sliced up by a Samurai was enough of an outdoor experience for her for the next year. Through the rest of the afternoon, they both stayed around their campsite and the lake, Twilight staying within a few yards from Riku, just in case something else decided to show up and try to kill them.

As it grew dark, Riku started the fire, lighting up their camp along with the glow of the moon above them. The two were pretty silent, mostly out of caution if anymore Nobodies were around, spying on them and waiting to jump them. Neither had any idea what to say, or even speak first. Unable to take the silence anymore, Riku, once again, broke the silence, just like last night.

"...So, you sure you're ok?" he asked. "Not too shaken up or hiding any injuries from me?"

"I'm fine. Just my horn, but mostly out of blocking my magic." Twilight rubbed the base of her horn, the pain gone and able to use her magic again. "Unicorn horns can hold a lot of magical potential, but any magic cast while it's flicked or smacked, and it can cause a slight headache. It's a pretty sensitive part of us, like pegasi with their wings."

"Good." More silence. Riku rubbed the back of his neck, his thoughts racing. After hearing Twilight scream for help like that, he began to panic, worrying if anything had happened to her. Now he was being a bit protective, making sure she was fine, she wasn't completely terrified, and overly cautious for anything else that could attack them. It didn't help that he held his Keyblade out when he heard rustling come from near the camp after they got back, only to scare a curious rabbit away. "...Are you sure?"

"Yes, for the hundredth time," Twilight said, sounding annoyed. "You realize I've faced worse besides the Heartless and those Nobodies, right? Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, even Maleficent...even though she was actually being attacked by teenage dragons and we had to help her."

"...W-Well...You and the others aren't able to truly defend yourselves from the Heartless, and without Sora, or any of us, Equestria would have fallen victim to the darkness." Riku knew he was just making up excuses, but if his odd behavior around Twilight these past two days were exactly what he was thinking it was, he didn't want to believe it was true.

"I know. Without you, or Sora and Kairi, Equestria is sure to easily be destroyed by the Heartless. But you don't have to keep worrying about me every single second," Twilight said. "Sora, Kairi, and Donald showed us the kind of magic you use, and I'm still learning the basics of the easy leveled spells."

"You probably could have taken care of those Dusks since you're magical strength is pretty high," Riku scoffed.

"I didn't know those things were actually that flexible and could avoid spells when I aimed them," Twilight countered. "And maybe if my horn weren't the source of my magic, unlike you, where you just wave your Keyblade around, say a spell, and poof! Instant fire or ice shooting out of your weapon like it was a magic wand!"

"Oh, excuse me, miss unicorn! As if you're a master of magical spells when you're still considered a student under your ruler's gaze!" the stallion shouted. "In fact, you weren't even supposed to know about us: the Keyblade, the Heartless, other worlds, everything that you can't help but find out by force when something peaks your interest or makes you suspicious!"

"I figured out a dangerous villain from our world, who was Princess Celestia's little sister corrupted by darkness, so pardon me for being suspicious about Sora and thinking he was some alien planning to take over our world with unknown magic none of us had ever seen after he took Nightmare Moon down!" Twilight growled, having an argument with Riku over something she wasn't supposed to know already passed, her and her friends promising not to tell anyone else and try and keep as much of the world order as they can. "Why are we arguing about this? At some point, we were going to find out, so why are you bringing that up? We know the consequences of blurting out who you, Sora, and Kairi are."

"With all that knowledge on what's happening to other worlds, how many close calls have all of you had when Heartless showed up?" Riku questioned. "How many times have you all nearly gotten killed if we weren't around to save your defenseless hides!?"

"Why are you being so hostile about this, Riku!?" Twilight asked. "Why are you freaking out about what could have happened when we all knew you three would come to save us all!?"

"Because I was afraid of losing you!" The whole forest seemed to grow silent, Riku's anger slowly ebbing away to worry. Twilight stared at him, watching the stallion as he looked down at the ground, quite surprised to hear him so concerned about her safety and assumed the worst if he didn't make it in time. He had practically blurted out how he felt, about her, scared to know if something worse would happen if he was nowhere around her. "...I-I...I don't...want to be responsible for losing anyone...Not again..."

"...What do you mean, 'Not again?'" Twilight asked.

Riku brought a hoof up to his head, his legs trembling as he tried to keep his composure. "...Sora..." Watching his best friend sacrificing himself began to play back in his mind, unable to do anything while trapped inside his own heart, taken control of by Ansem. He lured Sora to Radiant Garden's castle, before called Hollow Bastion, threatened to kill him when he lost his friend's Keyblade that he took away from him in a dangerous, Heartless filled castle, and brought his friend to turn into a Heartless to wake Kairi and the other six Princesses of Heart. "...It was my fault Sora lost his heart..."

"Riku, Sora sacrificed himself to save Kairi," the mare reassured.

"But I made him give up his heart..." His guilt during their separation from Destiny Island began to creep back up, being the cause of everything. "It was my fault all this happened to him...To Kairi...Every single world caught in the battle against darkness...There was a door back on our island, which was the gateway to its heart, and I stupidly opened it, bringing the Heartless to our home and destroyed it." Tears began to well up in Riku's eyes, being the cause to everything that brought him and his friends so much pain. "Kairi lost her heart, all of us got separated on different worlds...I was afraid...

"I began listening to that witch, and I believed her like the stupid pawn I became. I found Kairi's body, I fought against my best friend, and a Heartless took over my body, that I willingly gave after I lost to him! I heard and saw everything inside my heart, shocked to hear Kairi's heart was in Sora's the whole time, making me realize if I killed him, then I would have killed Kairi too!" Twilight stayed quiet and listened to Riku vent, the pegasus choking back a sob as he couldn't hold back his emotions for much longer. "I even held that Keyblade that unlocked any heart, made from the hearts of the six other princesses...And I watched Sora stab himself with it, all to release her heart and give it back to her...It was practically assisted suicide, and I was the cause of him turning into a Heartless...I killed my best friend..."

"...But you've been forgiven for your mistakes. You're not like that anymore," Twilight said.

"Everyone may have forgiven me, but I can't forgive myself. And I never will!" Riku buried his face in his hooves, struggling not to break down and bawl in front of Twilight, the unicorn slowly walking over and sitting next to him. "I've always felt so miserable, thinking being alone would keep me from getting anyone else hurt, but Sora ended up finding me after a year of hibernation, trying to bring his memories back after he went through Castle Oblivion, and he still thinks I have a chance of keeping my friends after hurting them and destroying our home...Even if I still have him, I'll always be jealous of him, no matter what he does...

"...Heh...I'm even jealous of him being in a relationship with the girl of his dreams." The stallion sadly chuckled, making fun of himself for his loveless life. "I was too stupid to even pay attention to what life had for me, focusing on what my destiny had for me and not being a teenager...I want to be like Sora, even with all his faults, but I know I'll never have someone to love with what I've done...But now?...I don't know if I'm losing my mind, or desperate, but I can't stop thinking about you for the last couple days, Twilight."

"Huh?" Twilight blushed, hearing Riku admit he began to have a crush on her, which explained why he began arguing against her for no reason.

"I got so confused...I don't even know what love is supposed to be like, yet I want it all at once...Maybe it is me being desperate, part of me wanting to find someone, and doesn't care who or what it is..." Riku looked at Twilight, his face matted with tears, but he didn't seem happy with his feelings. "I don't even know why I began to feel this way...But, after hearing you scream...I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again..."

"...Y-You mean...You actually...?" Riku hesitated for a moment, but he nodded his head.

"I probably didn't even notice until now, and the fact we're from different worlds...I thought it would be too strange and awkward...but I don't think I care anymore. Even if it's wrong, I know I wouldn't have a chance with any other girl back home." He wiped his tears with his hoof, sniffling a little, still feeling miserable even after letting out his thoughts, anger toward himself, and his sorrows. "I still don't deserve love, though."

"Stop saying that," Twilight said. "I felt the same way you are right now after I was freed from my own darkness after Maleficent cast a spell on me. Kairi and Sora saved me, even after I hurt them, and they still wanted to be my friend after doing something so awful to them."

"But you-" Twilight pressed her hoof against Riku's lips, silencing any excuse he had as she continued talking.

"But every worst case scenario I had where I'd think all of my friends would leave me after having my darkness control me was all just my paranoia," she said. "Princess Celestia and Sora helped me realize that what I did wasn't in my control, and my friends wouldn't think anything differently of me." Twilight's cheeks began to turn pink. "...And whoever does love you wouldn't care about your past either, knowing you weren't yourself and followed someone who had tricked you. If they turn their back on you when you tell them what you've done, then they don't deserve somepony like you at all."

She lowered her hoof away from Riku's lips as he absorbed her lecture. "...Y-You like me too?"

"Mhmm. Yesterday near the lake." Her blush deepened at yesterday's awkward ogling before they swam. "At first, I didn't think much about it when I stared at you when you took off your vest and stretched, but, before I was attacked earlier today, I knew there was a lot about you I wanted to know better. Just be glad I didn't start falling for you a day after meeting you and being saved by you so many times like with Sora. The only thing about love I've ever gotten close to understanding is in romance novels I've read, and I'm a sucker for the strong, heroic types."

"...You really read those cheesy stories?" he asked as he grinned slightly.

"I love books. Fiction and non-fiction. And yes, most of them were cheesy, but I like tales of a heroic knight saving his damsel in distress, where the hero saves the day, and also has a backstory that I can sympathize with in any hardships he's come across to be who he is." Twilight moved a little closer to Riku, both of them unaware of how close they were getting to each other. "You're strong, brave, and even knowing you've made so many mistakes that would have cast all the worlds in darkness, I still think you're a great friend to have. You knew what you did was from terrible choices, unsure what to do out of fear and believed the closest one you were able to trust while you were by yourself...You were given a second chance when Sora saved you, and you've done a lot to make up for your mistakes."

He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck at the compliments Twilight gave him. Even though he had been miserable, keeping the blame on himself once he was freed from Heartless Ansem and fought against him to regain control of his heart while escaping Castle Oblivion, he tried to fix his mistakes, hunting down Organization XIII and helping wake Sora back up. After hearing Twilight believe that no matter what he does, his true friends would never see him for what negative actions he's done and focus more on the positives, the same to be said for who he would fall in love with. And Twilight was willing to share his affections, even if they were both different species from different worlds, the only problem he would have is being made fun of by Sora if he found out they were together as a couple.

Riku turned his head back toward Twilight, but before he could utter a single word, telling her what he admired about her like she did to him, the unicorn had swiftly pressed her lips against his and began to kiss him. He was frozen solid, feeling her muzzle pressed against his, staring at her with surprised shock as her eyes were closed, blissfully unaware that she decided to lock lips with him. But he didn't back away, or feel disturbed by the fact he was sharing his first kiss with a sentient pony from another world. It somehow felt pleasant to him, as if they were meant to be.

Twilight began to slowly open her eyes, quickly opening them fully as she realized what she had done, pulling away as her face burned brightly. "Oh my gosh...I-I didn't mean to do that. I was just...caught up in the moment, and I moved on my own and...I'm rushing and just possibly ruined what could have been the start of our relationship, all because I can't control my-"

Riku quickly silenced Twilight's rambling, surprising her this time as he kissed her. She squealed a little in her shock, turning into soft moans as she closed her eyes again and kissed him back. While they were lost in their first, blissful kiss, Riku slowly and gently wrapped his forelegs around Twilight's waist, pulling her even closer to him. The unicorn leaned into his embrace as she deepened their kiss, moving her hooves up until they were wrapped around the pegasus's shoulders. As enjoyable as it was for the two, their lungs demanded air, pulling away from each other slightly as they stared in each other's eyes.

Once they both began to recover from their highs experiencing their first kiss, Riku's eyes grew wide and blushed heavily. He looked away from Twilight, who also looked away as they both processed what had happened. The stallion quickly unwrapped his hooves from the mare's waist, staring out at the forest as he fidgeted, feeling her side lightly pressed against his.

"...Uhh...Sorry," he apologized. "...Don't know what came over me..." They both fell silent again. Another awkward moment shared between them. Neither pony knew what to say, unsure if whatever they say or do next will be even more awkward. They both looked at each other, then down at their hooves. "...Well...This was a little...sudden."

"Mhmm..." Twilight looked back at Riku, feeling a little scared that they may have rushed things after he had an emotional moment. "...Did I...mess up?"

"...I'm...not sure," he said, unable to control his blush as he ran his hoof over his bangs. "...It wasn't that bad...and you caught me off guard. But...I guess I got you back."

"Yeah...It felt...wonderful," she said, Riku nodding his head in agreement. "...So...Does this make us a couple? Or...a heat of the moment thing?"

"Maybe both...But, I guess I needed that." Riku gently grabbed Twilight's hoof, staring at her with a small smile. "I keep forgetting I'm already forgiven, but because of my guilt and...keeping my problems bottled up to not burden anyone, I can't forgive myself. I don't know when I will, but...maybe in time I can. And...I guess, if you want to go through with this, I'll give us going out a shot."

"Really!?" Twilight squeaked, but before she could leap on him and kiss him again, Riku pressed his hoof against her snout.

"Easy," he warned. "If we're going to be dating, then we're going to go slow. No rushing."

"...R-Right," the unicorn giggled nervously, reminding herself not to blow it and go overboard. "...Are hugs allowed?"

"By hugging, you mean cuddling?" Riku asked, Twilight sheepishly nodding her head. "...Eh, what the heck?" He stretched his forelegs out, allowing Twilight to huddle close and nuzzle his shoulder as he hugged her. "Hey, Twilight?"

"Mhmm?" she asked, her head resting on his shoulder as she felt his hooves gently rubbing her sides.

"...I know this might sound a bit selfish and mean, but...you think we can keep our relationship a secret from the others? I do want to tell them after a while, but I know Sora's going to endlessly tease us if he finds out, and Pinkie would end up throwing a party and tell the whole town we're dating." The unicorn nodded her head and yawned, the excitement from today finally catching up to her. "Thanks. I'm not really one to keep a reputation, since I've...you know, I was once bad and all that. I'm not really one to express my emotions all that much. Maybe I'll open up with time, but for now, just keep us on the down low until I'm confident enough to actually drop the hardened mask I wear, ok?" He waited for a response, but didn't hear a sound coming from his new girlfriend. "...Twilight?"

He looked down at her, finding her fast asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. Riku silently chuckled and shook his head. Figuring it was time to get to sleep, the pegasus carefully lifted Twilight onto his back, making sure not to wake her up. He dug around in his vest pockets and pulled out his last tent, tossing it in front of him and making it appear in a flash of light. As soon as he walked inside, he gently laid the sleeping mare down, laying down beside her. She squirmed closer to him, sighing softly as she buried her face into his chest. Riku wrapped his forelegs around her, never feeling as lucky as he was to be given his second chance after the trouble he had helped cause a few years ago. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a content smile, happy to know there was someone out in the worlds, whether or not they were human like him, would care about him as much as his friends.

The next morning, Twilight and Riku headed out of Whitetail Wood, ending their little camping trip early, the unicorn no longer concerned with studying the forest's flora. She did manage to find some herbs that Zecora would want to use for any of her potion making, reminding herself to stop by her hut in the Everfree Forest after putting away her bags. She wanted to walk very closely to Riku as they entered Ponyville, but she understood he wasn't fully ready to break out of his shell and tell everyone they were going out together, knowing how awkward it would be for two sentient inhabitants from completely different worlds to be in love with each other. She had those same thoughts when she had a crush on Sora, but had put it all aside when she found out about Kairi and received help from Celestia. In time, they'll be able to tell their friends, and they know they'll accept their relationship.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora flew above the skies and hovered down in front of them as he spotted them. "I was wondering where you went to."

"I was just on a little study outing with Twilight for the weekend," Riku said. "Found a bunch of boring flowers and hundreds of trees. It was really exciting."

"Hey, you wanted to come along, Mr. Sarcastic," Twilight scoffed, knowing he was just teasing her and hiding the really exciting moment between them. "I'm actually glad you did too after I was attacked."

"Attacked by what? A bear?" Sora asked.

"More like Nobodies." The tan pegasus's jaw dropped, now having to deal with Nobodies and Heartless in Equestria. "We only encountered Dusks and a Samurai, though. But, it's best we stay prepared in case more Nobodies decide to show up after spying on us."

"Oh great. More trouble." Sora sighed and slumped his shoulders, quickly lifting his head up. "But, at least there's some good news. There's a Moogle shop near the library, and it just opened yesterday! I can finally restock on any items we might need, and maybe do a little synthesizing with all the stuff I nabbed from the Heartless. The others have already met it, and Fluttershy went crazy as soon as she saw it. She begged it to sell any plushies of it, though I doubt they sell toys...Or do they?"

"Well, lucky me. I had to use the tents I had on me for our shelter since Twilight forgot to pack hers when she seemed prepared to go out in the woods the others day, and I need to buy some more." Out of the corner of his eye, Riku saw Twilight pouting in his direction, constantly reminding her of forgetting an important rule in camping, and it's having a tent with her belongings at all times. "I better see if he's got any in stock. I'll see you later tonight, Twilight."

The white pegasus walked past his best friend, only confusing Sora with what he meant. "...Why is he meeting up with you tonight, Twi?"

"Oh, he's just going to help me with some research on the floral species I recorded while in Whitetail Wood," Twilight answered, pulling out her notepad. "And ignore him saying it was boring. He enjoyed it as much as I have, and we got plenty of notes. Now, I'm off to drop my stuff off at the library, head to Zecora's and drop off some herbs we found for some of her potions, and get myself ready for a night of studying. See ya, Sora."

Twilight headed into town, leaving Sora alone as the teen scratched his head, deep in thought and growing curious. "What fun could those two have had out in the forest and looking at plants?"


	57. Games Ponies Play

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood by the train station to wait for the others to join them. Princess Celestia had sent out a letter to them a couple days ago, through Spike's fire and Sora's Keyblade. The Equestria Games were going to be held in spring next year, and she was hoping to have the Crystal Empire host the games after being out of touch with the world for the last one thousand years. But, the deciding town/city who will host the event would have to go through the Games Inspector, the identity of the pony unknown to everyone so they don't try to brown-nose them into getting a surefire shot at their home hosting the Equestria Games.

"Boy, the girls sure are taking a while," Riku said, his slightly chipper attitude a bit disturbing to Sora after the white pegasus and Twilight got back from their camping field trip.

"I know. The Games Inspector will show up in the Crystal Empire before us, and they might not have a chance to host it in spring," Kairi said. "At least the empire's gotten some tourists after they built a train station close by. Plus, it's a lot easier for everyone to walk right up into the protective barrier out of the snow in the north. And we can't forget about the adoring fans who will jump at Sora as soon as they see him, huh, Sora?" Kairi looked at her boyfriend, only to find him still staring at Riku as if he wasn't the same friend he's had in years. "...Uhh, Sora? You ok?"

"...You think there's something wrong with Riku?" he asked. "He's never been this happy after we all got back together again. You sure you're not a fake?"

"Doubting me like that?" Riku asked with a leer. "I thought you were better than that, Sora."

"Yup. That's Riku. Just checking," Sora said, leaning over to his friend with a stern glare. "For now..."

"...You've been hanging out with Donald, Goofy, and Pinkie Pie for too long." The tan stallion just stuck his tongue out and continued standing straight.

Up ahead, they spotted the Mane Six approaching the station in a hurry. "Sorry we're late, guys. We had to take make sure our pets were in good hooves."

"Luckily, you three don't have any extra pets for Spike to take care of," Twilight said, feeling a little nervous as she looked down the road to where the Golden Oak Library was. "I think he's just doing this for us to get more gems for his jewel cake after devouring the gems before making the cake."

"I didn't know all of you had pets," Riku said.

"Of course we do!" Pinkie exclaimed, bouncing in front of the stallion. "Twilight has an owl named Owlowiscious, I have a pet toothless alligator named Gummy, Dashie has Tank the turtle-"

"Tortoise," Rainbow Dash corrected, which was an odd pet to have in Riku's opinion with her being all about speed.

"-Fluttershy has Angel, you met him when Discord came back, Rarity has her cat Opal, and Applejack has Winona!" Pinkie ceased her bouncing, deep in thought with a hoof against her chin as she looked at the Keyblade wielders. "You know, you three should have pets too! That way we can all have fun on our Pet Play Dates! Riku's could be a wolf, Kairi a phoenix, definitely, and Sora's can be a monkey!"

"Wait, Ah thought that blue dog of his was his pet," Applejack said. "He's able to call Stitch whenever he wants, though he seems to get what he pleases sometime."

"Stitch is actually a helpful friend I can call at anytime when in a fight, or to get back at your sister for trying to out-prank me. And why am I the one who thinks a pet monkey would be perfect for me while Riku and Kairi get the cooler animals?" he asked as he looked at Pinkie.

"I think it makes perfect sense," Riku said, quickly catching Sora into a headlock and giving him a hard noogie. "You act like a monkey!"

"AHH! OW! HEY!" The white pegasus chuckled, finally letting go as the tan stallion straightened out his spiky hair.

"All aboard for the Crystal Empire!" the conductor shouted, signalling embarking passengers to board now or be left behind for the next scheduled train.

"Let's hurry on the train and tease Sora more before we miss it," Kairi said as she gently pushed Sora into the nearest train car.

"Hey! Why do you all like to pick on me!?" Sora asked as everyone laughed, making him pout as his rump slid along the platform. "You guys are the worst friends ever!"

As soon as they all got on board, the train began chugging along and off to the north. "It's gonna be real excitin'. It's amazin' to know that the crystal ponies are just as anxious about havin' the Games in the Crystal Empire."

"Well, of course it is!" Rainbow exclaimed. "It's the biggest sporting event in all of Equestria! Nopony wants to lose the chance to have their hometown not be picked for the Equestria Games!"

"Didn't Cloudsdale host the Games for one year?" Rarity asked.

"No, they didn't," she sadly said. "And I was hoping that they would that one year when my dad took me when I was a filly. I was so disappointed, too hyped to hear the good news, and it ended up turning sour."

"Aren't the events mainly on the ground, like races or archery?" Kairi questioned.

"There are several different events, both on the ground and aerial," Twilight answered. "And the princess is even adding in an extra event that's actually something held in another world. It's kind of like swordplay, but...with strange winning conditions that don't include knocking your opponent out."

"Does this event have the use of specifically crafted weapons and the way to win is by collecting orbs you and your opponent have?" The unicorn nodded her head, Sora leaping out of his seat as he grew excited, knowing exactly what it was. "Whoo hoo! Celestia's allowing a Struggle Competition as an event! Sign me up!"

"'Struggle'?" Fluttershy asked. "It sounds...strange for an event for fighting."

"Who cares how strange it is!? We can't let the ponies in the Crystal Empire feel let down when they don't host the Equestria games!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Just like I was.

"Cloudsdale is a city of clouds," Riku said. "Maybe the reason Cloudsdale doesn't host the games because there are those who aren't pegasi who attend the events or watch them from the stands."

"Cloudsdale hasn't ever hosted the Equestria Games at all since they first began many years ago, Rainbow Dash." The cyan pegasus looked at Twilight, having brought a book on the major sporting event with her. "There are a lot of ponies who come to compete, even those from different kingdoms like the griffons and minotaurs. And having to cast a cloud walking spell while lifting possibly thousands of non-flying guests in hot air balloons would end up costing a lot of bits. So, maybe you're taking things a bit out of proportion, not realizing now from back then just how much of a liability it could be for anypony without wings who might accidentally fall off a cloud."

"...Oh," Rainbow said, now understanding how serious it would have been if the Games were in Cloudsdale and the spell had worn off or someone ran off the side of the stadium. "...That makes sense...But I was still disappointed, and so was every other pegasus at home."

"But we sure won't let everyone in the Crystal Empire be disappointed," Sora said. "We'll make sure the Games Inspector picks the empire and we won't let them, Cadence, and Shining Armor down. Right, guys?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie dramatically shouted, earning odd looks from the rest of her friends. "...What? I was just answering Sora's question."

"Just a simple 'no' would have been fine," Riku said as he shook his head.

After a long ride over, the girls excluding Kairi practicing their routine welcome for the Games Inspector for the umpteenth time ending in pain as the train began to stop, having arrived in the shimmering kingdom of the Crystal Empire. The crystal ponies were busy cleaning their crystal home, making it shine brighter in the light of the sun, making sure everything looked perfect for the inspector to see. As the group arrived in the square of one of the marketplaces, standing in the center of the area was something none of them would have ever expected.

There were two statues made out of aquamarine crystals, carved out to represent two different figures with a plaque depicting them. One of them was Spike, holding the Crystal Heart in his claw in a triumphant pose, the ponies in the kingdom naming him "Spike: The Brave and Glorious". The other was of Sora, standing on his hind legs with his wings spread out, his signature Keyblade in the ground in front of him with his forehooves resting on the guard, and circling the pegasus were the seven Keyblades he used in his Harmony Form. Each Keyblade was perfectly designed as if they were the real deal, only about five times as big to match Sora's statue's height.

"Oh wow," Sora said in shock and awe. "Spike and I are the empire's national heroes. Whoever sculpted these deserve a huge raise for getting the Keyblades exactly right."

Kairi approached the plaque in front of Sora's statue and read it out loud. "'Sora: The Warrior of Light' How interesting."

"Where's our statues?" Riku asked with a smirk. "We did some of the hard work too with those Heartless."

"Maybe they're being built?" Sora shrugged his shoulders, bumping his friend's side with his elbow. "Spike and I seem to be more important and had ours done first. But I think yours will be a lot smaller than mine, by about-" Sora stretched his hooves out wide, only to bring them closer together until they were mere centimeters apart. "-this size."

"Funny." Riku punched Sora hard in the shoulder, the teen wincing as he rubbed his sore arm.

"And you say I'm a sore loser. Thankfully Spike isn't here, otherwise he'd be trying to eat himself." They continued on their way through the city after seeing the added statues of the empire's two greatest heroes, meeting up with Cadence down at the spa where she told them she would meet them.

Inside the luxurious spa, the pink alicorn princess of love was there waiting for them, being prepared for a Crystal Empire style pampering. "You all made it!"

"Cadence!" Twilight ran up to her sister-in-law while the others were amazed at the differently designed establishment compared to the spa in Ponyville.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" the two chanted their childish greeting and hugged each other tightly.

"Oh my," Rarity gasped, her eyes trailing all over this spa had to offer over her usual spa back home. "This spa is absolutely spectacular...Somepony pinch me."

The unicorn yelped as Pinkie gave her a pinch on the shoulder. "You're welcome!"

"Everypony, go ahead and try anything you'd like in the spa," Cadence offered. "A little complimentary gift for the welcoming committee."

"Thanks, but I'll pass on taking a spa day," Riku said. "Not for me."

"You'd be surprised to see just how many stallions come around to enjoy what spas have to offer. Even Shining Armor began to like it after I 'persuaded' him to join me," Cadence giggled, swaying her hips a little as her incentive to her husband. She approached the uninterested teen and leaned her head up to his ear. "Maybe I should ask Twilight to try to persuade you to join, Riku."

The stallion's face lit up brightly, though everyone else was thankfully too absorbed in the six out of five stars spa, even the small pool of green goop that was a crystal mud bath, which Pinkie leapt in and sank into the clear muck. "H-How did you-?...Did she write a letter to you?"

"You're talking to the alicorn princess who specializes in love. L-O-V-E. And I can see it in both your eyes." Riku blushed harder, his eyes darting back and forth to the others to make sure they weren't looking his way, though they always stopped on Twilight, facehooving at Pinkie's wild dive into the mud bath. "And it doesn't help that your eyes subtly glance over at Twilight every now and then. But I promise I'll keep my lips sealed, until you and Twilight tell us yourselves."

Riku relaxed a little, though after promising himself to wait until he was actually ready to tell anyone, he accidentally confirmed it to Cadence of her suspicions. "...Maybe I'll...try the massage?"

"Wonderful. You'll love the girls. Their hooves are like magic." They looked over at the crystal mud bath, Sora now floating around in the mud with Pinkie, making Twilight more stressed out while the employees didn't seem to mind. "I better go help Twilight. Always stressing about anything, and I hope the little technique I've been telling her through our letters will help her a little bit."

"R-Right...She gets more stressed than anyone else I've known." Cadence walked off to help Twilight control her panicking, Riku sighing as he approached one of the employees of the spa. "So, stallions come to these spas too?"

"Plenty," she said. "They stop by for the more relaxing treatments, like the mud bath, hot tub, steam room, or even a massage. And just from looking at you, you look like you desperately need one and relief of all that tension in your bones."

"Might as well try it," he said.

Before Riku could follow the crystal pony to the massage tables, one of the ponies barged into the spa and ran up to Cadence, bowing to her before catching her breath. "Princess, if I could have a moment of your time. There's...a couple bits of news I need to tell you."

"Are they bad?" Cadence asked. "You don't think it's too much to clean all of the empire and make it blindingly bright, is it?"

"No, your highness. It's not that bad...though, it is about your mane stylist for the ceremonial headdress." The messenger fidgeted a little before speaking. "She's come down with a flu and can barely move."

"Oh, that's just awful," the alicorn said. "I hope she feels better. Are there any other stylists who know how to do the traditional ceremonial headdress?" She looked around at the other workers in the spa, though all of them seemed to have no clue how to do the style perfectly. Cadence took in a deep breath, motioning her hoof as she breathed in and out, her little technique she showed Twilight earlier to keep her calm. "It's no problem. Just a small little detail."

"A small detail!?" Rainbow flew up to Cadence, accidentally knocking the messenger aside. "This is for the Crystal Empire's shot at hosting the Equestria Games! If nothing's perfect, then there's no chance!"

"I think I can pull it off," Rarity said.

"Really, Rarity!? Thank you so much! And luckily, I have the precise instructions all down here." Cadence took out a scroll and unrolled it. The paper landed and rolled across the floor and nearly out the door, an incredibly long list of instructions for a traditional Crystal Empire royal hairdo. Everyone was a little disturbed by the long list, even Rarity as she skimmed through the numbered steps. "You sure you can handle it?"

"Working on anything for royalty is such an occasion anypony would die for! And I have plenty of time to figure out how to do this..." The fashionista looked at the instructions, unsure of herself if she can even attempt make something never done after over a thousand years. "At least...I hope so."

"Thanks again, Rarity." The alicorn looked at her messenger, slowly getting back up after Rainbow knocked her over. "What's the second news?"

"Oh. Yes. The Games Inspector, Ms. Harshwhinny, will be arriving soon." The description the mare gave was really vague, seeing she was hiding the worst of the news on the Games Inspector. "...And by soon, I mean...on the next train."

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us that first!? The next train arrives in fifteen minutes!" Rainbow said.

"Rarity, do you think you can get Cadence ready before Ms. Harshwhinny arrives?" Twilight asked as Rarity looked over the instructions.

"...I think so, but I'll have to cut some corners if necessary," she said, trying to roll the long list back up.

"Great," Twilight said. "Now, Princess Celestia hinted to me and Sora that Ms. Harshwhinny will be carrying flower print luggage. As soon as we find her, we'll bring her to the castle, perform our welcoming routine, and show her around what the Crystal Empire has to offer."

"And we have to be prepared for anything she dishes out at us," Rainbow added. "Like arriving super early to try and psych us out. As long as we stay one step ahead of her, then she won't be able to catch us off-guard. Now let's get to the station before we miss her!"

Everyone quickly headed out of the spa except for Rarity to meet up with the Games Inspector. As soon as Sora ran out behind the others, some of the crystal ponies spotted him and rushed him.

"There he is!" one of them shouted, a young mare around his age. "It's the Warrior of Light himself!"

The pegasus was suddenly crowded by crystal ponies that idolized him. Mares squealed and tried to pull him toward them, while fillies and colts leapt up at his hooves, asking for autographs or showing them any spells and abilities in battle. Riku and Kairi stopped as they heard the crowd around him, having no time for Sora to get mobbed by fans.

"Of all the worst days for someone to get mobbed by adoring fans," Riku grumbled.

"Uhh, I might be stuck for a while, guys!" Sora shouted over the screaming crystal mares around him. "Don't worry! I'll catch up! You got this covered! AH! Hey, who touched me there!?"

"I touched his cutie mark! I'm never washing this hoof again!" Riku rolled his eyes, both he and Kairi watching the stallion being dragged off by his excited young fans and admirers.

"I think Sora can handle himself," Kairi said. "As long as none of those mares go too far touching him."

"You're jealous," Riku said, earning a glare from the unicorn. "You are if you're giving me that look."

"Just shut up and keep moving," she warned. "And Sora is right. What's up with you?"

"Blame this world," he simply said. "It's finally getting to me."

They reached the station a minute before the next train had arrived, growing nervous as they were about to meet the Games Inspector and hope that they can impress her. The locomotive finally appeared in the distance, slowing to a halt as it hissed out steam. Ponies began to disembark, and lucky for them, they found the mare they were looking for. Walking out of one of the cars was a pale gold earth pony wearing a pink and white blouse, her hair striped light and dark green, a pair of red glasses resting on her nose, and her cutie mark was a chicken. She was also carrying a flower printed bag, though it appeared to be scratched a little bit.

"Excuse us, miss!" Twilight called out, the mare turning her head to face the welcoming committee with a stern gaze.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Oh boy..." Twilight took a deep breath, trying to calm herself for everyone else's sake. "I know you're not exactly expecting anypony, but my friends and I are here to personally welcome you to the Crystal Empire."

"...And you all came to do that? For me?" Everyone nodded nervously as her gaze hardened. Then, completely out of nowhere, her demeanor flipped around and her glasses flew off, landing right in her bag she put down. "Well, darn tootin'! Ain't that just the cat's meow! Y'all didn't have to go and do all that for me!"

While the mares seemed relieved, Riku and Kairi looked at each other, not expecting the inspector to act like an excited tourist being treated as a guest of honor. "Well, the princess herself had decided it would be a wonderful idea to welcome someone to the recently returned Crystal Empire."

"The princess!?" the mare gasped. "Princess Cadence!?"

"Yes," Twilight said, starting to get confused, but not willing to show it to the Games Inspector.

"Well, tie me up and throw me down! This is gonna be such an amazing day today!" She followed after the others, skipping along as Applejack carried her bag.

"Heh. This is gonna be a piece of cake," Rainbow said to Twilight.

"Cake!? Where's the cake!? I want that cake!" Pinkie exclaimed as she sniffed around for the cake Rainbow Dash mentioned.

While the mares and pegasus stallion headed down toward the castle to officially welcome their guest, Sora had managed to slip away from his fans, his shirt a slight mess along with his already messy hair. He made himself look somewhat presentable as he stepped up onto the platform, but as he looked around, there was no sign of his friends anywhere.

"That's weird," he said. "Did they already get lost or something?" Sora turned back to the train as more passengers stepped off of the train. One of them was an orange mare with light gold hair, wearing a purple dress suit and a pink ascot, her cutie mark a gold trophy, lowering her luggage that had the flower print they were told to look for. She looked like a very serious business pony, a perfect description of a professional pony as an inspector for an important event. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Yes?" she said. "I assume you are Sora, correct?"

"Uhh, yes. Yes, I am," he said. "...What gave it away?"

"It is clearly obvious who you are by the way you are described in the news and memorabilia in the form of toys for the children to collect." As she said that, a pair of fillies came running up to Sora, both carrying flags for the Equestria Games. Their eyes begged for an autograph, making the teen chuckle nervously as the mare grinned, though it looked more sinister than amusing with her serious expression. "And they all look up to you whenever I see any stare at figurines or even posters of you."

"Heh. There are posters now?" Sora signed the fillies' flags and patted their heads, the two running off to tell their friends while the Keyblade wielder tried to hide his amusement at how much merchandise of him was made. "That's news to me. I'm probably in a very heroic pose, standing on top of a pile of defeated monsters."

"Not too far off," she said. "More like those black shadow things that had recently appeared. Quite an honor to be meeting a legendary young hero with extraordinary power such as yours."

"Need me to sign anything? I'm apparently going to get a cramp at some point with all of the autographs I had to give today." He chuckled as he waved his hoof around, the mare smirking at his misfortune as a famous celebrity. "So, I take it you're not just here in the Crystal Empire for a vacation by the way you're dressed."

"Not entirely. I do have important business to do here, but it'd kept confidential from those outside of my place of work." She held her hoof out to him to shake it. "Harshwhinny. Pleasure to meet one of Equestria's saviors."

He shook the mare's hoof, finding the right mare to judge the Crystal Empire on being picked by her for the Equestria Games. "Ms. Harshwhinny. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Would you like a tour of the empire?"

"I think I have some time to spare before meeting with my business associates." The teen lifted Ms. Harshwhinny's bag onto his back and lead her off the platform and into the city. "For being somepony who looks like a miscreant waiting to cause trouble, you actually fit the role of an honorable warrior with a likable personality."

"Well, I can't blame you for that, but how I look...Ms. Harshwhinny, you have no idea what messes I've gotten into." As Sora lead the Games Inspector down the road, he began to wonder where everyone else ran off to. "Don't tell me those guys planned on me to be the welcoming committee while they decide to poke fun at me again."

As the actual welcoming committee guided the mare they escorted into the castle, she stared in awe at the shimmering glory that was the building's crystalline structure. "I can't believe I'm inside of the crystal palace. I've seen pictures, but never thought I'd be getting a tour of the inside!" She suddenly gulped and looked around out of fear instead of awe. "Though...sometimes the outside is always enough of a sight to see..."

"This is one of the oddest inspectors I've met," Riku whispered to Twilight. "You think we should check her for some sort of inspection badge or something?"

"She's trying to mess with our heads," Rainbow answered. "It's like this with any kind of inspector or critic. They pose as a tourist, look at everything instead of what they want to see, and as soon as it ends and we slip up, she won't allow the Crystal Empire to host the Equestria Games. So don't fall for her acting and lower your defenses, otherwise you'll end up making the biggest mistake of your life." The stallion glared at the cyan mare spitefully, reminding him of his mistake when he sided with Maleficent. "...What?"

"Just focus on making her happy and stop talking. Preferably the latter." Riku grumbled and walked away from Rainbow Dash before he would regret permanently silencing the pegasus with a spell.

"What's gotten into him?" she asked, oblivious to his anger.

"Rainbow Dash, just stop trying to make things worse," Twilight scolded. "You just reminded him of his own mistakes, siding with Maleficent after she convinced him to fight with her and against Sora, 'falling for her acting and lowering his defenses, making the biggest mistake of his life.'"

"...Oh. Oops." Before Rainbow could apologize, they heard the "inspector" mumbling to herself, stretching out her legs and was prepared to bolt out of the foyer of the castle.

"Uhh, does anypony mind if I go outside?" she asked. "It's been a long ride over and I could use a quick stretch."

"But we were just about to officially welcome you to the Crystal Empire," Kairi said, guiding the fidgeting earth pony over to a nearby sofa. "It's quite an opportunity to welcome you, and since all of us aren't from here as well, who better than to let us welcome you to this glorious kingdom!"

"Yeah. It's pretty exciting," Riku said unenthusiastically, still sour from Rainbow's advice unintentionally bringing him back to his darkest of moments. "And our friends have even made a little cheer to make your stay more enjoyable."

"...Right! What Riku said!" Kairi chuckled nervously, signalling the girls to begin their cheer, taking Rarity's place as she too busy with Cadence's hair.

The girls began to form a pyramid, the earth ponies at the base, the unicorns held up by them in the middle, and the pegasi at the top. "Two, four, six, eight! Name a place that's really great!" Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Kairi leapt off their positions as they started the next verse of the welcome chant. "One, two, three, four! Keeps you coming back for more!" They began to create another tower, though Fluttershy hovered up to the top while Rainbow Dash flew around and made a heart shaped streak of rainbow around the others at an incredibly quick pace. Pinkie and Applejack were the base again, though where the pink earth pony held Twilight and Kairi up, the pink unicorn performing a handstand on the lavender unicorn's back, the farm pony held Twilight up with just her tail. "Two, seven, nine, three! The place that we all wanna be! Four, three, two, one! The Crystal Empire, that's the one!"

The "inspector" was immediately amazed by the spectacle, though the tower tumbled over when Pinkie thought it was a good idea to shoot off her party cannon, the blast of confetti knocking the earth ponies over along with the unicorns.

"That was amazing!" she said, clapping her hooves while the mares that fell got up after Pinkie's addition to the routine. "I have been to a lot of places in my life, but I have never been welcomed like this at all!"

"That's good to hear," Twilight said, ignoring the pain of the fall. "Princess Cadence will be glad to hear this."

"I'm a little surprised she knows anything about me at all!" That statement confused the mares and pegasus stallion, but it was cast aside, thinking that she was still acting to hide her identity as the Games Inspector.

"This is gonna be a long day," Riku grumbled, wishing he had taken a little break with a massage at the spa before they knew Ms. Harshwhinny arrived so soon. "And where the heck is Sora at? Don't tell me he's showing off to the other ponies..."

"This crystal corn is delicious," Ms. Harshwhinny said, daintily munching on her food.

Sora gave the Games Inspector a little tour around the town until she had gotten a little hungry from the train ride over. They stopped at a little eatery, selling a variety of their fruits and vegetables only available in the Crystal Empire, a delight any newcomer would be dying to try. The teen had already finished his order, looking around to see he wasn't that far away from the spa. He had to make sure to avoid bringing Harshwhinny around there until Cadence was ready to be presented with her new traditional hairstyle of the Crystal Empire's royalty.

"Yeah. As odd as the crystal produce sounds, it's a lot softer than eating actual food made of crystal," he said, the mare agreeing with him as she dabbed her lips with a napkin. "Uhh, sorry to be a bit rude, but I kind of need to check where my friends are. They were supposed to be helping me guide new ponies to the kingdom, but I have no clue where they went. Would you mind if I left you to your food while I go and search around a little?"

"Oh, not at all. Seems there's plenty of samples for me to try," Ms. Harshwhinny said. "The best way to learn a culture is by their food, and it certainly shows."

"Ok, good. Try the cinnamon buns! They're incredible!" Sora excused himself and walked down the road. He made sure the mare wasn't watching him as he rounded the corner where the spa was located. As he entered the spa, Sora spotted Cadence behind a screen in a lounge chair, Rarity working into a frenzy as he heard her whimpering in a panic. "Hey, Rarity. Cadence. Have you two seen-"

"Sora!? What are you doing here!?" Rarity screamed, running out from behind the screen and trying to push the stallion back out the door.

"Well, I found the Games Inspector, but I haven't seen-" He didn't have a chance to explain as the fashionista grabbed his cheeks tightly.

"You brought the inspector here!?" she asked. "Cadence is not ready to even be seen in public let alone in this spa!"

Sighing in annoyance, Sora pulled Rarity's hooves off his face. "What's been going on?"

"I ended up skipping so many steps in that long list, and the pressure and time restraint is driving me mad," the unicorn whimpered. "Right now, she's in the middle of a delicate conditioning cycle if there is any hope of saving her hair!"

"...May I ask how bad it is?" he asked, trying to peek over to see through the screen, only for Rarity to keep blocking his view.

"Imagine her mane into the quills of a porcupine." Sora blankly stared at the fashionista, brushing a hoof over his own mane to remind her of his spiky hairstyle. "Ten times worse than your hair! Caught in a hurricane, blended in a twister, and so badly split up that I think her being bald would look better than what her hair looks like now!"

"Ew...That actually does sound bad." He was then dragged out of the spa by the unicorn's magic. "Ok, I'll make sure to keep Ms. Harshwhinny far from the spa, but do you have any idea where-"

"I need to get back to work!" Rarity interrupted again. "I need more time!"

"But-!" She slammed the door on him, making him groan in frustration as his question was left unanswered. "...Alright. Guess I have no clue of finding out where the others are. Might as well keep stalling her until Cadence is actually ready."

"Sora! There you are!" He turned around and saw Twilight running up to him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find you guys when you left the Games Inspector at the station," he said.

"No, we found the Games Inspector. She's being guided through the castle, even though we've only been through a small portion of the massive castle." Twilight groaned, still feeling sore from falling after their welcoming cheer. "I just hope they don't mess this up. I came to see how Cadence was doing, and now I see you sitting here."

"Rarity needs more time with Cadence's hair. It's a bit of a mess, but the Games Inspector is actually-" Again, Sora couldn't finish his sentence as Twilight levitated him in the air and carried him back toward the castle.

"I knew I should have left one of us behind with you after we found her," she said. "She needs to see you, being the Crystal Empire's national hero."

"Can I please finish my sentences without being interrupted or being dragged off somewhere!?" Unable to do anything under Twilight's lavender aura, Sora just pouted and crossed his hooves as he was lead back to the castle.

While being dragged off along a different road, Ms. Harshwhinny began waiting impatiently after nearly ten minutes, having finished tasting the food the Crystal Empire was famous for. He wasn't supposed to be gone long and search around for his friends, but either they were on the other side of the city or he wound up getting lost.

"I don't think it should take somepony this long, being a pegasus," she uttered to herself. "Might as well see more of the empire while I try to find Equestria's youngest swordspony." Ms. Harshwhinny got up from her seat after leaving some bits for her meal, but as she reached the edge of the sidewalk, a cart went by and splashed her with a puddle of water. She groaned in annoyance, now soaking wet and irritated. "...Well, this day went from good to bad very quickly..."

"And, here we have a big...round room, known for its roundness and bigness." Pinkie began giving the tour of the castle for the "Games Inspector", even though none of them have had that much time to know the layout of the crystal palace. And having Pinkie start the tour was a bad idea as she explained the current room they were in, and quite poorly. "Did I also mention that it's round?"

"Yeah. Great plan to let Pinkie start giving the tour of a castle we barely know anything about," Riku whispered to the others, wanting to bang his head off the wall over the terrible description of the rotunda.

"I believe they call it a rotunda," the earth pony said, her eyes darting around while trying to control her breathing. "A very small...tightly confining...rotunda..."

Kairi dragged Pinkie away in her telekinetic grasp, noticing how odd their guest of honor was being. "Guys, I think we should move elsewhere."

"Yes!" the mare blurted out. "Somewhere else sounds good, like someplace where I can stretch out the ol' limbs from all this standing around."

"And I got just the place!" Rainbow said, hovering in front of the anxious pony. "Let's take a little walk over to the castle's gymnasium! That'll sure to get your legs going!"

Riku facehooved hard, leaving a big red hoof mark on his forehead. "A gymnasium!? Castle's don't have gymnasiums! This is getting absolutely ridiculous!"

"I don't think we even have a chance at this rate," Kairi whispered.

The group soon began to follow Rainbow Dash as she tried to figure out where the castle's gym was located, heading down a few hallways. A moment later, Twilight and Sora arrived in the rotunda, finding no sign of anyone, the teen floating upside down in the unicorn's aura.

"Oh great. Where did they go to?" Twilight asked. "I knew I should have learned every single corner of the castle."

"Can you please let me down? I can walk just fine on my own." She dropped her spell, letting Sora fall flat on his back. "Thank you." He stood back up and brushed off his shoulders. "Great. Thanks to you, I'm pretty sure I've completely lost the Games Inspector out in the city."

"Sora, the Games Inspector's in the castle," Twilight corrected. "We found the pony with flowers on her bag, and we just gave her the welcome cheer. Now we're going to have to give her a big tour of the empire before she meets Cadence."

"There's no way Ms. Harshwhinny is here!" Sora shouted. "I was just talking to her out by the cafe not too far from where the spa was, and you dragged me away from giving the actual tour to the ACTUAL Equestria Games Inspector!"

"There can't be two ponies investigating the empire to be chosen for the Equestria Games. We found the right pony, she's just pretending to act like a tourist to try and distract us, and we're doing good so far." The Keyblade wielder just sighed and shook his head.

"Did you even get 'The Inspector's' name at all when you picked her up?" he asked. Twilight was about to speak, but realized she, nor any of the others, had bothered to ask her name, even if it was an alias. "Mhmm. Thought so."

"W-Well, how are you sure who you were with the whole time isn't actually Ms. Harshwhinny!?" she asked.

"She told me her name at the station, and if she's anything I expected from someone who's in charge of planning a serious event known in Equestria, she would be professionally dressed and be one hundred percent serious about deciding the best city to host the games, acting or not." Both ponies grew silent, now completely unsure who the actual inspector is that they were guiding. "...We aren't going to find out until she announces the city to host the Equestria Games, aren't we?"

"I think so..." Twilight began to think, doing her breathing exercises to calm herself and lower her stress. "Ok. I'll keep tabs on who we picked up and you try to find your pony. I'll try and ask my brother if he might know something, and I hope one of us found the right mare."

"Good idea, provided I can find Harshwhinny if she hadn't left the cafe yet." Twilight and Sora split up, the former to find the rest of their friends and their "honored guest", while the later flew out to search for the actual Games Inspector, if it really was her.

After wandering around the castle for longer than she'd liked, Twilight gave up trying to find the others and the visiting mare to find her brother. She knew he was going to be busy coaching the crystal ponies, training them to compete in the events of the Equestria Games down at the stadium. Shining Armor was seen standing near the edge of the track overlooking the crystal ponies stretching before they began to do their warm-up laps. The former captain of the Royal Guard spotted his little sister coming down the steps, waving her over.

"Twily! Great seeing you again." The siblings hugged, both happy to see each other, but Twilight was still a little worried. "How's everything going?"

"Well...that depends on what your definition of 'ok' is." Shining Armor blew his whistle, his trainees beginning their run along the track. "You see, we have a little problem."

"With what?" he asked. "Is the inspector giving you any trouble?"

"That's the problem...You see, earlier at the station, we seemed to have picked up who we think is the actual Equestria Games Inspector, but Sora said he also picked up the inspector too after we got separated from him by his...adoring fans." As Twilight explained the situation, Shining Armor was listened, along with paying attention to the ponies who will represent the Crystal Empire. "The only thing we knew about who she was is her luggage with flower patterns on it, but it seems like both of them have that same pattern, and we don't know if the inspector will be herself or put on an act to try and trick us."

"...I see." The stallion took a moment to look back at the runners, blowing his whistle to make them move faster. "Come on, ponies! I want to see galloping, not cantering! My grandfather can run laps around you! With a broken leg!" He let out another shrill whistle, focusing back on his little sister. "So, where are the others and who's with whom?"

"Sora's out looking for who he thinks is the real inspector in the city, and the others are in the castle giving the other mare a tour of the castle. I just hope we can figure this out before it's too late." Shining began to laugh, confusing Twilight. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Usually, you'd be freaking out about something that's heavily important, though it's mostly when it comes to tests," he said. "You seem to be a bit more relaxed, and it sounded like you guys are going through a lot just to impress the Games Inspector...Hopefully the real one."

"...Huh. I guess I am a lot more calm," Twilight said. "Maybe those breathing exercises Cadence taught me is paying off. I feel like nothing can stop us from helping the Crystal Empire be picked to host the Equestria Games."

Suddenly, they heard someone hollering from the direction of the castle. Running down the stairs, laughing and panting crazily, the mare the rest of the group was supposed to be giving a tour to began running around on the track.

"Finally! Sweet, sweet freedom!" she cheered, running faster than the runners on the track and bowling them over. "Oh, it feels so good to be outside!"

"...Uhh, what the hay is happening?" Shining asked, having no clue what was wrong with this strange mare running around like a lunatic, shoving aside and possibly injuring his competing ponies.

"That's...who we were giving the tour to," Twilight said, the rest of her friends running into the stadium a moment later.

"Well, now we know there isn't a gym inside the castle," Rainbow said, only further irritating Riku.

"What castles have you gone to that actually have an indoor gym?" the pegasus stallion asked. Riku quickly flew down on the track in front of the mare's path to try and stop her. "Ma'am, I need you to quit freaking out and-"

She didn't pay attention, charging straight through Riku, sending him flying into one of the hurdles behind him. The impact caused him to break the posts, sending a flower pot flying into the air and landing on the mare's head.

"AHHHHHH! Where am I!? Who turned out the sun!?" She began to scream in panic, running even faster and out of control. "Get me out of here!"

She slammed through the wall and ran out into the city, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy quickly chasing after her before she hurt anyone else. Twilight ran over to Riku, helping him sit up after getting knocked back into the hurdles.

"Riku, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah...just a broken back, a migraine...and I think a concussion?" Riku fell back, groaning in pain. "She's stronger than she looks..."

"Ms. Harshwhinny!?" Sora called out, having searched nearly every section of the empire to find the Games Inspector. She was nowhere near the cafe, having wandered off to look around for herself or try to find him. How he couldn't find a regular earth pony mare out of all the crystal ponies wandering around was beyond him. "Oh perfect. Where did she go to? How hard is it to find an orange mare wearing a purple dress jacket who always looks angry!?"

"AAAAAAH!" His ears perked up as he heard a scream, turning around and narrowly avoiding getting ran over by a pale gold mare with a flower pot firmly placed on her head.

"Whoa! I know sports can be fun and all, but some just take it way too seriously." Sora spotted Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in the air, chasing after the mare running wildly. He flew up and followed them, quickly catching up. "Hey, what's going on!?"

"The Games Inspector began running around like crazy down by the stadium and she has a flower pot stuck on her head!" Rainbow explained as she and Sora got closer. "Now she's freaking out for some reason, and I don't know how long we can keep this up and let her do whatever she wants!"

"THAT'S the inspector you guys brought!?" Sora questioned, but he would get his answers after stopping the madmare from causing more collateral damage from her blind fleeing. The teen quickly flew down and grabbed a hold of the pot and pulled hard. "Alright, come on! Pull...off!"

He managed to slip the pot off of her, but the speed he was going flung him off over the city.

"Ok. Looking a lot better," Rarity said, putting the finishing touches on Cadence's hair. "It didn't take that much time at all after getting a better look at that long list of instructions." Above the glass dome, Sora smacked into the roof of the spa, the dull thud spooking Rarity a little bit. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Cadence asked.

"I thought I heard something." While looking around, she didn't look up as Sora began to slide down the roof and disappear off the edge, falling to the ground outside. "Must have been my imagination. Back to working on finishing this overly complicated hairstyle."

While Rainbow and Fluttershy watched the mare cheering and jogging in place, being far too hyper after having a flower pot stuck on her head, the others caught up with them, just as confused as the pegasus mares were. "She is a hoof full."

"No kidding." Up ahead, Sora hovered up to them, weakly landing on the ground until he collapsed on the ground.

"The things...I do...to help others," he said, sighing heavily as he recovered from smacking into the roof. He looked up, spotting the mare he saved, also being the other inspector they were all expecting. "...Who are you?"

"Well, call me my Aunt Gertrude and smack me upside the head!" she said. "You're Sora, ain't ya!?"

"...Yes...Yes, I am," he said, slowly getting back up on his hooves. "And you are-?"

She quickly grabbed his hoof, tightly, and shook him up and down, nearly pulling his leg out of his shoulder. "It is an honor in meeting the youngest hero of Equestria in the flesh! I'm a huge fan, not even expecting you to be here in the Crystal Empire!"

"WHY CAN'T I FINISH A SENTENCE TODAY!?" Sora screamed, his whole body shaking wildly after the mare finally let go.

"Can I get an autograph!?" she asked, pulling out a small notebook out of her shirt pocket. "Just write it out to Peachbottom, and I'll be all set."

After finally hearing her name, the rest of the group, except Shining Armor, gasped in shock, Twilight and Rainbow Dash approached Peachbottom. "Wait, you mean your name isn't Harshwhinny!?"

"And you're not the Equestria Games Inspector!?" Rainbow asked.

"...The who-now?" Peachbottom asked in confusion.

"...Oh my gosh. We got the wrong pony!?" Rainbow exclaimed, shaking Twilight as the unicorn began to panic, Sora having been with the right mare all this time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie shouted dramatically. "Oh wait. YEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

"I knew I found the right pony," Sora said before falling on his side in exhaustion.

Everyone began to split up and find Ms. Harshwhinny, Kairi and Shining Armor staying behind with Sora, helping him back up and guiding him to the spa. Peachbottom followed them, more out of awe as a fan of the Keyblade wielder than helping him out after she caused him to launch into the air after getting the pot off her head.

"So, does this mean I'm not getting my autograph?" she asked.

"Ms. Peachbottom, I don't think Sora's going to be doing any signing in his condition," Shining Armor said. "You caused a lot of trouble, and my sister and her friends wasted their time giving you a tour of the empire when it should have been for the Games Inspector that was coming here today."

"Ohhhhh! Well, shoot! Y'all should have said somethin' then!" she said. "Goodness. I thought I was randomly chosen to see royalty, like I won a raffle I didn't enter."

"And why were you always wanting to go outside?" Kairi asked. "You looked like you were about to bolt out of the castle, and you kind of did earlier."

"Oh, I have claustrophobia. Can't really stand being in tight spaces, and being inside that train for so long for a vacation here in the Crystal Empire, I was desperate to stay outside." Kairi, Sora, and Shining Armor gave Peachbottom a blank stare. "...Should I have said something sooner?"

"Yes," the two unicorns and pegasus said simultaneously.

They walked into the spa, hoping the rest of the gang can find Harshwhinny before she leaves and gives a poor score on the Crystal Empire's hospitality. Little did they realize that the mare they were searching for was in the spa as well, spotting Sora as she sat in the waiting room.

"Well, well, well," Harshwhinny said, the ponies wincing as they turned to face her, and she was not happy. "Seems as though my little tour guide, a national hero of the empire and Equestria, was too busy hanging out with his companions than finding them, leaving me to look around on my own."

"...Ms. Harshwhinny, I can explain-" She held a hoof up, silencing him from finishing his sentence.

"I thought I had quite a good day today," she said. "Arriving at the station, meeting the young pegasus who is known as a hero to the Crystal Empire and given a tour around the castle, but that ended when I didn't catch sight of you after ten minutes sampling the food. I wandered about on my own, but I ended up getting splashed with water several times, and everypony didn't even spare a passing glance at me as if I were invisible! Quite a horrible city to host the Equestria Games, let alone any major event in Equestria! And I have yet to see the princess!"

"Did somepony ask for me?" Cadence appeared from behind the screen, her Crystal Empire traditional hairstyle finally done, a variety of gems in her curled mane, a small heart of crystal shaped like the actual relic in the center above her horn.

"And here she is, in the spa." Harshwhinny approached the alicorn. "Princess Cadence, I am absolutely appalled by the lack of hospitality I had received, aside from a small moment with Sora, but that quickly ended the moment he left to 'find his friends'."

"Now just hold up a darn second there," Peachbottom said, gaining Harshwhinny's attention. "You shouldn't go and blame any of the ponies who tried to do their hardest to welcome you into the Crystal Empire. It's more my fault since they had mistaken me for you. We seem to have a similar taste in baggage if they were lookin' for somepony with floral-print luggage on them. But let me tell you something: I had the biggest welcome since coming here, and it was the best darn greeting and tour I'd ever had in a new city I planned to visit!"

The spa was dead silent as the two mares stared at each other. Sora, Kairi, Shining Armor, and Cadence took a step back, unsure if the confrontation between the two guests would end up with more trouble than a disagreement. Harshwhinny slowly approached Peachbottom, her expression still as grumpy as when she first arrived.

"...Tell me everything," she said, surprising the four ponies watching them. "I would like to hear of a completely unbiased and unrehearsed welcome from a simple tourist with her first day in the newly returned Crystal Empire."

"Oh, I'll tell ya everything!" Peachbottom exclaimed. "I'm even planning on extending my stay here for a while longer after today!"

"Let's talk over a little massage. After the long trip and getting soaked several times by carts running over puddles, I need this more than ever." Harshwhinny and Peachbottom began to talk as they started their spa treatments, the prince and princess of the Crystal Empire and the Keyblade wielders stared at them in shock.

"...Soooo...Does this mean what I think it means?" Sora asked.

"The next host for the Equestria Games is...the Crystal Empire!" Cadence announced through a megaphone to all of the kingdom, the ponies all celebrating as their kingdom was given the honor to host the biggest sporting event in Equestria.

It was a surprise to hear Harshwhinny say that the Crystal Empire was immediately picked by the details from an accidental vacationer being involved in the welcoming committee's welcome for Peachbottom and not for her. When the others were gathered after trying to find the Games Inspector, the news had stunned them, but they managed to give the empire the chance to host the Equestria Games in spring next year. They headed to the station and were ready to head back home, leaving the crystal ponies to celebrate and the mares to retrieve their pets.

"We are so lucky that didn't end in disaster," Sora said as they all waited for the train to arrive. "And I cannot wait until the Struggle competition comes around. Hope everyone gets to know the rules and give us their best fighters, cause I'm ready for a challenge."

"Well, if you're going to compete, then sign me up," Riku said, his best friend leering at him. "I think I'm more of a challenge to you than anyone else who can match up to hordes of Heartless."

"Then prepare to lose! Stuggling is a lot different than normal fighting competitions, so I suggest you read the rulebook and get ready for a whooping!" As the two friends/rivals butted heads, the large pile of luggage behind them suddenly collapsed, neither of them anywhere near the bags. "Whoa...That was freaky."

"Hey, hurry up, you two! The train's about to leave!" Sora and Riku quickly ran inside the car, unaware of a large green emerald in the gutter on the roof of the station.

"Whew. All this runnin' around has got mah dogs barkin'," Applejack said. As she sat down in one of the seats, a sudden barking sound spooked her and everyone else. "Huh. Y'all hear that? They really are."

"I don't think hooves can do that, Applejack." Sora sat down in a seat with Kairi, sighing in relief as he rested his head against her shoulder. "Too much excitement for one day."

"You lacking energy? What happened to you, Sora?" the unicorn asked.

"Getting old, running around like a frightened hen, smacking into a roof after helping Peachbottom get that pot off her head. I don't have as much energy as Pinkie Pie does." Suddenly, they all began to hear what sounded like a loud grumbling noise that came from a stomach. "What the heck was that?"

As soon as the noise appeared, it disappeared just as quickly. Sora grew a bit suspicious as it sounded like it came from in the car, underneath their seat. Curious, he began to move his back leg underneath the seat, brushing against something soft like hair or fur rub against his hoof. He pretended to stretch and look under his seat, freezing in place as his eyes widened at what he saw. Underneath a couple of the seats in the train car were Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the mares' pets, Angel holding a half-bitten emerald in his paws, somehow on the train with them and without any knowledge of their appearance from the conductor.

They knew they were in a lot of trouble, their eyes begging him not to say anything. He'll have to ask them what they were doing here once they got back to Ponyville, without the others knowing. At least Spike had all the pets with him, but why Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were there too is a mystery.

"Sora? You ok?" Kairi asked, poking his back.

He slowly sat back up, recovered from the surprise guests underneath them, wrapping his hoof around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm probably just hearing things."

"Then what was that growling noise?" she questioned, about ready to look underneath them as well.

"Must have been my stomach," he said to the troublemakers' relief beneath them. "How about we grab something to eat as soon as we get back to Ponyville?"

"Hmmm...Alright. But I'm picking where we'll eat." Sora nodded, agreeing to the terms as Kairi snuggled against him.

After the long ride back home, everyone began to get off, the stowaway fillies, baby dragon, and animals sneaking out of the back of the car to keep from being spotted. Once the train departed, they saw the fillies, dragon, and pets "waiting" for them.

"Hey, guys!" Spike greeted. "Thought it would be better to meet you guys at the station!"

"And we can't wait to hear all about the Crystal Empire and see if you got us any of the crystal snow globes they sell at the station!" Sweetie Belle said, the remaining two CMC and Spike cringing as the oblivious unicorn filly blew their cover.

"Wait a minute. How did you know the sold snow globes up there?" Rarity questioned her sister.

"...Uhhhhh...Lucky guess?" Thankfully for them, the Mane Six were distracted by their pets as they ran or flew up to them.

"Wow, Spike. You did a really good job taking care of the animals," Twilight complimented.

"I told you I could handle it," Spike said. He tossed the emerald he held in his claws, the same one that Angel was holding earlier. "Now that I have some free time, I can get started on making my jewel cake."

He tossed it in the air one last time, catching it with his tongue and chewing the rest of it up. "Uhh, Spike? Wasn't that supposed to be for that cake you were going to make?"

It took a moment for Sora's words to sink into the baby dragon, his eyes growing wide as he realized he ate his last gem. "WHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

Sora shook his head as he walked into town with Kairi, the others splitting up to head back to their homes. "Guess that greed and hunger for gems is always going to stay a passive trait for dragons. And speaking of dessert, think we can share something after dinner?"

"Well, you are paying, so I'm going to have to find the most expensive, and tastiest, dessert on the menu." The couple headed off to find a restaurant of Kairi's choice for a relaxing date after a long and confusing day in the Crystal Empire.


	58. Magical Mystery Cure

The sun had set down on Equestria, the moon beginning to rise and bring the night for ponies to rest easy or plan a little outing under the stars. Inside the Golden Oak Library, Twilight and Riku planned out another private date, though the idea of reading books is more considered a study date for the Keyblade wielder than a romantic date. And thankfully for him, Spike doesn't know they are going out, and tonight he was taking a seven hour bubble bath, which sounded as ridiculous as it was possible, but he is a dragon, and they have scales instead of skin.

The couple sat down together with a couple books out, though Twilight was talking about one of her experiences where she actually was a part of a storybook. "-and I didn't think I could bounce that high on those balloons, but it was surprisingly fun! I have got to ask Princess Celestia if Master Yen Sid might know of any spells to literally jump into any book and be a part of the story! I can't wait to be a part of the fictional novels and see how it all played out in the author's mind."

Riku poked her muzzle, immediately silencing her rambling. "You are such a dork, Twilight." She puffed her cheeks in anger, though unable to hide the light blush on her cheeks. "But that would sound like a great idea to explore a story you like. Sora mentioned that same book you talked about a few times, though, I think I would want to jump into something with action, not anything childish."

"You're just jealous because you don't have an imagination," Twilight said, poking Riku in the ribs. "And stop calling me a dork."

"Oh. Sorry," he apologized, leaning into her ear as she turned to pick up one of her books. "You're adorkable."

"Nooooo!" she whined, trying to swat his hooves away as he hugged her. "That either! I'm not adorkable!"

"Oh yes you are." Riku chuckled as he made Twilight blush harder, his grip tightening, keeping her from squirming away. She ended up getting pinned underneath him on the couch, his muzzle inches away from brushing against hers. "You're a lot easier to tease than Sora. But where I mess with him to pick a fight, I do it to get you all flustered and look more adorkable than ever."

"...You're mean." Before she could scold him for picking on his marefriend, Riku silenced her, giving her soft kiss.

It only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled back, watching the unicorn underneath him squirm and whimper, begging for another kiss. "I just like to tease."

He was about to move in for another kiss, but a knocking came from the front door. Completely surprised that someone was visiting the library at this time of the evening startled Twilight, accidentally shooting Riku with a beam of lavender magic, smacking him into the ceiling. Ignoring the groaning stallion temporarily stuck on the ceiling, the unicorn scrambled off the couch and ran to the door, fixing her mane to look presentable to whoever was at the door. She opened it, but instead of expecting one of their friends, it was a mail carrier.

"Got a package for a Twilight Sparkle from the princess," he said, holding out the parcel.

"From the princess?" She took the package, confused as to why she didn't send it through Spike, closing the door on the stallion before he held out a clipboard for her to sign for her delivered mail. "This is new. She never delivers messages, or gifts, through the mail service to me." As she walked over to the glass case where the Elements of Harmony were stored for safe keeping in case Discord acted up, Riku slipped out of the imprint of himself, falling to the ground behind Twilight. She looked behind her, remembering what she did to him, giggling nervously. "Oops. Sorry."

"Is there any way to turn that horn of yours off?" he asked, rubbing his sore back. "You're like a hair trigger when you get startled."

"There are inhibitor horn rings for unicorns, but those are mostly used for prisoners to prevent them from using magic." Twilight opened up her package, her eyes lighting up as it was obviously a book. It looked pretty old, the cover littered with stars, a few of them bigger as they were inside of what looked like a vortex. There was a note that came with it, written by Celestia herself. "'Dear Twilight Sparkle, What you hold in your hooves is Star Swirl the Bearded's spell book, and on the last page is his secret, unfinished spell.' Oooooooh."

"Nerd," Riku whispered, earning a hard elbow in the chest from his fascinated girlfriend.

"'He was never able to get the spell right and outright abandoned it before his time had come,'" Twilight continued reading aloud. "'I believe you might be able to understand it, rewrite it, and complete his legendary spell. Princess Celestia.'" Curious, Twilight opened Star Swirls spell book, her eyes skimming over the thousands of spells her legendary idol had made so long ago. "Oh my gosh. I am actually holding Star Swirl's book of written spells. In my hooves! Please tell me I'm not dreaming!"

"Oh, sure. Holding onto a book from a famous wizard is a lot better than being with me," Riku said sarcastically. "Might as well end the date now so you can get acquainted with your new spells."

"Oh ha ha. It's no wonder why Sora wants to get back at you all the time for mocking him." She flipped the pages over until she reached the final entry in Star Swirl's book. "Here's the spell Princess Celestia wanted me to see." Twilight's horn lit up as she held the book and began to read the words out loud. "'From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled.'"

Neither pony noticed Twilight had subconsciously cast the spell as her horn glowed while levitating the spell book. In the glass case, the Elements of Harmony all began to shimmer and glow faintly. The gems on the necklaces all began to change into a variety of colors at a rapid pace, finally stopping as the colored gems had been swapped around: Loyalty was now pink instead of red, Honesty was purple, Kindness was blue, Laughter was orange, and Generosity was red.

"...Uhh, did the spell work?" Riku asked, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"No. I don't think it did anything," Twilight said. "And it doesn't even rhyme."

"I don't think spells need to rhyme for them to work. Kind of like how our spells work." Riku summoned his Keyblade and waved it around. "Just aim, think, and shoot. Plain and simple."

"It may be easier for you, but you, Sora, or Kairi have no idea how complex the algorithms in your spells are so complex without a magical source to fire any spells." She snatched his Keyblade from his hoof with her magic and held the hilt in her own, waving it around as she spoke. "It may not be exhausting for you guys, or even Donald, to cast spells because you have a weapon used as a catalyst, focusing your magical power and releasing it without any physical exhaustion. For me, it's draining just to use the basic spells I was taught, and it drains a secondary mana pool I never knew I had, which isn't as strong as my own magic. That, and being completely vulnerable to being struck in the horn to temporarily disable me from using magic is a problem for me, like when those Nobodies attacked me and they were able to avoid my magic and were smart enough to weaken me, making me an easy target to-"

She was quickly silenced again by another kiss, her rambling thankfully stopped as she pressed herself closer to Riku. While distracted, he took his Keyblade back and pulled away.

"You really love to talk a lot," he said, dismissing his weapon before she tried to take it and attempt to break it down to pieces to experiment with it. "And I didn't need a lecture on how my own magic works compared to yours."

"...Well, I think you need to learn a lesson." Twilight's horn glowed again, her aura wrapping around Riku's wings. She began to apply a light pressure into the sensitive points in the muscles, making him yelp in surprise, then groan as his entire body felt like jelly, his legs about ready to collapse on him. "Never interrupt me when I lecture on magic of any kind."

"Nnnnnggghaaah...W-What the heck is happening?" he asked, letting out squeak as Twilight prodded a very sensitive joint, making his wings flare out and his face light up from the embarrassing noise he made.

"Pegasus wings can be extremely sensitive by a light, sensual touch." She poked the same spot, Riku quickly covering his mouth as he let out another blissful groan, finding the pleasure quite odd but enjoyable. "I learned a lot of things growing up, including the anatomy of different ponies. Kairi reminded me that when we had our time in the spa in Ponyville a while back, making Sora melt like putty in her hooves." Twilight leaned down, keeping her aura over Riku's outstretched wings while lightly teasing his muscles to keep him lax. "Still want to keep teasing me tonight?"

"N-No. I'm good. I'm done." Twilight believed him, dropping her aura. Riku shakily stood up, struggling to put his wings back down to his sides. "I guess I deserve that. Note to self: Don't mess with magically gifted girlfriend, or else she'll tie you down and torture you."

"If you think that's torture, then wait until I give you a forced lecture on the study of physics." The unicorn giggled as the pegasus shook his head, only finding a lecture on physics more boring than torturous.

"I was talking about physical torture, but whatever suits you." Riku looked out the window, seeing how late it was. "Looks like it's getting a bit late. I should probably get out of your hair and leave you to figuring out that new spell. And Spike and his seven hour bath...Is he still in there?"

"It's been nearly six hours, twenty-two minutes, and eleven seconds, but who's counting?" He raised a brow, but shrugged it off and hugged Twilight again. "I'll see you tomorrow? Unless you'll be off in another world stopping Heartless?"

"Not much trouble at the moment outside Equestria, but I'll come by tomorrow morning." They shared a small kiss, but not without one more little bit of teasing before Riku had to leave. "And I'm gonna buy one of those inhibitor rings so you don't end up blasting me to the moon so something like that doesn't happen to me again."

He pointed up at the ceiling where the pegasus-sized dent still rested, Twilight's cheeks burning in embarrassment. "You wouldn't dare."

"I'll give it to you for a birthday present," Riku chuckled as Twilight playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Get going before I leave a dent of you in the floor," she warned, unable to stifle her giggling. She watched him leave the library and head out to his Gummi Ship, using her magic to fix the ceiling. Twilight looked down at Star Swirl's spell book, pondering what the spell was supposed to mean and what it actually did. "Eh. I'll try and figure it out tomorrow. I'm ready for bed." She began to walk up the stairs, deciding to end Spike's bath a bit early than usually scheduled. "Spike, time to get out of the tub! It's about time for bed!"

The next morning, waking up bright and early, Twilight sat up in her bed, feeling like today would be absolutely perfect. Music began to play as she approached her window and opened it up, feeling like singing as the sun began to rise.

 _[Twilight]_  
 _Morning in Ponyville shimmers_  
 _Morning in Ponyville shines_

She began to head outside, pulling Spike's blanket off to wake him up. The baby dragon did sit up, but was still tired, falling back in his little bed and got back to sleep.

 _And I know for absolute certain_  
 _That everything is certainly fine_

Twilight wandered into town as she greeted her neighbors as she sang.

 _There's the Mayor en route to her office_  
 _There's the sofa clerk selling some quills_

"Morning, kid!" the owner of the "Quills and Sofas" store said as his favorite customer for quills passed by.

 _My Ponyville is so gentle and still_  
 _Can things ever go wrong?_  
 _I don't think that they will_

Twilight arrived at the nearby cafe and danced atop one of the tables, thankfully none of the food the customers had at said table arrived. None of them were mad, too enthralled with the song, even the waiter joined her on the other table.

 _Morning in Ponyville shimmers_  
 _Morning in Ponyville shines_  
 _And I know for absolute certain_  
 _That everything is certainly-_

As the unicorn trotted down the road, her song was interrupted by a rain cloud soaking her in a waterfall of rainwater. Dripping wet and irritated that her day would immediately ruined by a prank, she had a right mind to give Rainbow Dash a lecture on raining on someone's parade, literally.

"Rainbow Dash, that was not funny!" she shouted as she looked at the sky, her anger ebbing away as she noticed the clouds were in an odd checker pattern.

"Oh, sorry about that darling," Rarity said, standing on the bridge nearby, using her magic rearrange the clouds. What was odd was the fashionista was moving the clouds around, creating patches of sky with the clouds, some of them not only raining, but snowing, and even hailing. "I'm not all that good with the thundery ones."

"What are you-?" Twilight gasped as soon as Rarity turned her back to her. But what she saw on her flank shocked her: Rarity didn't have her blue diamonds cutie mark, but instead having Rainbow Dash's lightning bolt cutie mark. "...Ok, maybe everything's not going to be fine..."

Riku slowly stirred awake in his bed on his ship, suddenly feeling a drop in temperature. He sat up and stretched out his legs, feeling his limbs crack as he yawned. A thumping sound came from outside his ship, someone knocking on it to try to get his attention.

"Riku!" Sora shouted. "Riku, if you're not in the middle of hibernating, wake up!"

"Ugh...What the heck is going on?" After putting his vest on, he approached the ramp and lowered it down. As soon as he was able to see what was outside, he was wide awake when he saw a blanket of snow in a small section of the ground around his ship, along with a very worried Sora and Kairi. "...Why is it winter in the middle of summer?"

"It's Christmas in July!" Sora joked. "Like we have any idea what the heck's up with the weather!"

"It was like this the moment we woke up," Kairi said. "And the clouds...I have no idea what the weather team is doing, but I don't think something like this is supposed to happen."

Riku looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds arranged in a checkerboard pattern, some of them releasing rain or snow in random patches. "Ok. That is weird."

"And that's not all!" Sora said. "I woke up this morning at Sweet Apple Acres, and I couldn't find the Apples anywhere! Not on the farm, not in the house or the barn, not even near the lake in the orchard!"

"Maybe they left somewhere and forgot to mention it to you," Riku figured.

"I would have known! But...I did see someone out in the fields...It was Pinkie Pie." The white stallion stared at him, not finding it odd that one of their pony friends was out in the Apples' orchards. "WITH APPLEJACK'S CUTIE MARK!"

"...Wait, what?" Riku asked in confusion.

"Pinkie Pie had AJ's cutie mark: triple red apples, not three balloons!" the tan pegasus exclaimed. "When I asked her what she was doing on the farm, along with doing a horrible job with the chores, she told me she had lived there all her life!"

"...So she's...pulling a prank?" he asked again.

"Oh, I would have known if it was a prank," Sora said. "She was dead serious. And her mane and tail were down too. She was dead serious, Riku!"

"Let's head to Twilight's," Kairi suggested. "Maybe she might have an idea to what's been going on around here."

The trio quickly made their way into Ponyville, avoiding getting rained or snowed on by the odd weather patterns made in the sky. Once they reached the library, Riku was the first to barge in, worried something bad had happened to Twilight. Hearing the door opening, the Twilight and Spike came rushing down after she told her number one assistant what was going on outside.

"Twilight, are you ok!?" Riku exclaimed.

"I'm fine, but I don't think everything else is," she said. "You guys saw the weather?"

"Yeah. It looks like something Discord would come up with, even changing Pinkie's cutie mark and giving her Applejack's while also making the Apples disappear!" Sora summoned his Keyblade, prepared to switch into his Harmony Form and find the draconequus.

"Unfortunately, it's not Discord," Twilight said. "He's with Princess Celestia, still learning to use his powers for good. And...did you say Pinkie has Applejack's cutie mark?" Sora nodded his head, only worrying the unicorn more and more. "This is bad...We need to find the others and see if they're ok. Though, with Rarity and Pinkie having their cutie marks switched around...I don't think they will be."

The four unchanged ponies and baby dragon quickly headed out into the wild weather that was Rarity's creative design, leaving Ponyville and toward Fluttershy's cottage. As soon as they arrived, they could hear quite a commotion inside, animal sounds screeching and roaring as they sounded like they were about to destroy the house. Twilight knocked on the door, but instead of the timid pegasus, Rainbow Dash poked her head out.

"Uhh, hey guys," she greeted, looking a little nervous.

"Rainbow? What are you doing in Fluttershy's cottage?" Twilight asked. A loud crash was heard from inside, the cyan mare quickly closing the door on them to deal with what was happening. "What is going on in there?"

She opened the door, and all five of them gasped at the state of the cottage. All the animals were running wild, completely out of control and trashing the place. Rainbow Dash was not an animal caretaker, the only pet she was responsible for was her tortoise, Tank, and Fluttershy was nowhere in sight.

"This is not gonna be a good day, is it?" Riku asked.

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _These animals don't listen, no, not one little bit_  
 _They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits_

As Rainbow tried to get back some control with all the animals, failing miserably, Sora had to avoid a kitten clawing up the drapes near one of the windows as it hissed at him and tried to scratch him.

 _It's up to me to stop them, 'cause plainly you can see_  
 _It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

After failing to round up some of the critters, they all spotted Rainbow's cutie mark was now Fluttershy's: three pink butterflies with pink wings. Unable to do much to help the pegasus out, the ponies and dragon hurried to Sugarcube Corner to find out who took over for Pinkie Pie if she was on the farm. Ironically enough, the pony taking Pinkie's place was Fluttershy, trying to entertain some ponies, and failing just like Rainbow was with her own job. And having the yellow pegasus try to be entertaining when she's incredibly shy around others, it was not a fun party.

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their face_  
 _But no matter what I try, it seems a bit of a disgrace_

Fluttershy tried to blow a party noise blower, but didn't blow hard enough, barely making a noise.

 _I have to entertain them, it's there for all to see_

She looked up when she heard laughter, thinking she made them laugh, but instead they were laughing at Spike, wearing a pair of joke goggles and dancing around. The others facehooved, the baby dragon's assisting not helpful as all the party goers' attention was all on him, as much as it was a good thing.

 _It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

"This is really, really bad," Twilight said, tossing the glasses off of Spike. "Sora, how bad is Pinkie messing up the farm?"

"I don't even know where to start." Sora lead the way to the orchard, and just from seeing how poor of a job Pinkie was doing, the farm was bound to fall to ruins.

Pinkie did work on a farm, but it was a rock farm, having no clue how to care for the important aspects of a farm meant to grow food, not minerals from the earth itself. And her hair wasn't as poofy either, straightened out like Sora remembered seeing it when he saw how she got her cutie mark. At least she still retained her pink hue and wasn't as dark as she was back when she was miserable on her family's farm, but seeing her hair like showed the others her life wasn't as fun as her coat and mane were.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _I don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowin' fields ain't such a hoot_  
 _No matter what I try, I cannot fix this busted water chute!_

Pinkie tried to reach the gutter chute on the farm, grabbing hay bales and barrels to reach up to it instead of bouncing up to it like a spring. She managed to grab onto it and tried to put it back in place, but the pipe snapped off, causing her to fall, ignoring it for now and getting to the rest of the chores, making Sora wince at the damage she was doing.

 _I got so many chores to do, it's no fun being me_  
 _But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

After failing to buck apples from a tree, some of them falling right on her head, Pinkie fell on her rump and pointed at her cutie mark, or more specifically Applejack's. Sora teared up, seeing his second family's farm going to fall apart, and with no sign of any of them anywhere.

"Where are the other Apples?" Kairi asked. "Granny Smith? Big Mac? Apple Bloom?"

"I don't know! What if they disappeared!? This is awful!" Sora collapsed in sadness, scared to know where they ended up in all this confusion.

"If Rarity's doing Rainbow's job, and Pinkie's here on the farm..." Twilight looked out into town, spotting the Carousel Boutique in the distance. "Then Applejack's at Rarity's home..."

Riku helped Sora back on his hooves, guiding him to the boutique. The tan stallion's fears were relieved when he spotted the Apples in town, avoiding getting rained or snowed on, just as confused as everyone else was in Ponyville, and they had no clue Pinkie was making a mess on their orchard. They walked into the boutique, wishing they were blind as they saw all the horribly crafted dresses put on display, something that would even make Rarity vomit in disgust. Sitting at a sewing machine with a bunch of fabric she put together was Applejack, and she looked even more stressed out than working on the farm.

 _[Applejack]_  
 _Lookie here at what Ah made, Ah think that it's a dress_  
 _Ah know it doesn't look like much, Ah'm under some distress_  
 _Could y'all give me a hand here and help me fix this mess?_  
 _Mah destiny is not pretty, but it's what mah cutie mark is telling me_

And coming full circle, Applejack had Rarity's triple blue diamond cutie mark, showing it as she tried to put the ugly outfits she sewed together on a pony mannequin. There was no hope that anyone would want to buy anything like this, even making Sora, Riku, and Kairi consider walking around in the buff as ponies if they allowed Applejack to tailor their clothes. The group soon heard powerful gale winds from outside, running out and bracing themselves as they were nearly blown back by the wind generated by Rarity as she arranged the clouds.

 _[Rarity]_  
 _I'm in love with weather patterns, but the others have concerns_  
 _For I just gave them frostbite over top of their sunburns_

Twilight, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Spike cringed as they saw a couple ponies burnt red from the sunlight, suddenly having a small blizzard cover them in snow and stinging the burning pain with sheer cold.

 _I have to keep on trying, for everyone to see_

 _[Rarity and Rainbow Dash]_  
 _It's got to be_

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _It's got to be_

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _My destiny_

 _[Applejack]_  
 _Mah destiny_

 _[Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy]_  
 _And it's what my cutie mark_

 _[Pinkie Pie and Applejack]_  
 _It's what my cutie mark_

 _[Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack]_  
 _Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me!_

Escaping from the crazy weather created by Rarity from her "beautifully designed" sky, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Twilight, and Spike ran back inside the library, shaking off the snow that fell on them as they ran under a snow cloud. Ignoring the melting snow in her home, Twilight began pacing around, trying to figure out how their friends had their cutie marks swapped around and why they were doing each other's jobs.

"How did this happen!?" she questioned. "What in Equestria caused them to have their cutie marks switched around!?"

"My gut says Discord," Sora said.

"If he did anything like this, Princess Celestia would have warned you or me about it." After a moment, Twilight gasped and looked at the spell book on the table. "...Oh no...No. No no no no!"

"What is it?" Kairi asked as Twilight picked up the old book and looked at the last page.

"Star Swirl's unfinished spell...It must have done something to them." While Sora, Kairi, and Spike had no clue what Twilight was talking about, Riku looked at the glass case with the Elements of Harmony, noticing something different about them.

"Uhh, guys? Did something happen to the Elements?" Twilight looked at the case, gasping in horror as she approached it, noticing something had indeed changed.

"What happened to the gems!?" she asked. "This isn't right...They've been switched around! The butterfly is blue, the lightning bolt pink...Their cutie marks had also been changed along with what Element of Harmony they represent."

Curious, Sora summoned his Keyblade, but began to switch them around to the Keyblades of Harmony. The Keyblade of Magic was fine, but when he changed it to the Keyblade of Laughter, the design was still the same, only now it was orange. He kept switching between each one, and just like the Elements of Harmony, so had the Keyblades with their power.

"Oh no! Even the Keyblades had changed as well!" He dismissed the Keyblade of Loyalty, which was pink and no longer red. "Twilight, what spell are you talking about? What did you do?"

"Last night, Princess Celestia sent a package to me through the mail, and she gave me Star Swirl the Bearded's personal journal filled with all of his spells he has made when he was alive a thousand years ago." Twilight showed the others the last page with the spell that she cast last night. "She wanted me to finish his final spell, which had remained unfinished for a millennium. I tried to cast it to see what it did, but we didn't see anything happen and I thought it was a dud because it was unfinished."

"We?" Spike asked. "I didn't know about-"

Riku quickly appeared beside the baby dragon and shoved a hoof in his mouth. "But now I know what the spell did. It didn't affect me because I cast the spell, but it affected my friends. It changed the Elements of Harmony, and it changed them too...That's why their cutie marks are all wrong..."

"Then cast the counter-spell," Kairi suggested.

"There is no counter-spell," Twilight said, showing them the final page with nothing but the spell. "Star Swirl never finished it, so there's no way to reverse this!"

"What about the memory spell?" Sora asked. "Like the one we used when Discord warped your minds?"

"Sora, it's not their memories that's changed! It's their lives that were altered!" She closed the book and threw it, quickly caught by Kairi in her white aura before it got ruined.

"Zecora's cure for the cutie pox?" Spike asked after shoving Riku's hoof out of his mouth, leering at him for shutting him up.

"That won't work either!" Twilight headed to the stairs, her head hung low as tears began to well up in her eyes. "I changed my friends' destinies with that spell...I changed their lives. It's all my fault."

The others watched her sadly walk upstairs to her room. Kairi looked down at the spell book, reading the final spell.

"There has got to be a way to help them," she said. "This can't be permanent."

"I just hope we can find the answer fast, or else Ponyville will wind up with five mares with altered destinies, living miserable lives doing something they don't enjoy doing." Sora looked outside, the skies turning gray from the clouds above, even with the sunlight shining through the square spaces of the checkered sky.

While Sora, Kairi, and Spike tried to figure out what to do, Riku continued looking up at the stairway. His ears twitched as a sad tune began to play, walking upstairs to see if there was any way he could comfort Twilight. In her bedroom, he found her sitting on her bed, looking out at the dreary sky through the balcony window.

 _[Twilight]_  
 _I have to find a way_  
 _To make this all ok_  
 _I can't believe this small mistake_  
 _Could've caused so much heartache_

 _Oh why, oh why?_

Riku can imagine how miserable the rest of the mares were, working with their forced destinies from the spell Twilight cast. Pinkie Pie causing the farm to dwindle into a wasteland, destroying all the trees as they ended up dying out. Rarity's attempts to try to make the sky beautiful with clouds, but ending up using the storm clouds just to make it possible and cause all sorts of weather problems for the town. Applejack having to close up the Carousel Boutique, unable to sell her designs. Rainbow Dash unable to tame the animals in the cottage as they run around, doing whatever they please as they destroyed the property. And all the ponies in Ponyville becoming miserable, no longer able to have fun or enjoy a party from Fluttershy's attempts to tell a joke or make anyone laugh.

 _Losing promise_  
 _I don't know what to do_  
 _Seeking answers_  
 _I fear I won't get through to you_

 _Oh why, oh why?_

Twilight buried her face in her hooves and cried, feeling completely hopeless as she caused her friends to live with miserable destinies. Riku approached her, gently laying a hoof over her shoulder. She looked up at him and immediately held him as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh, Riku...What have I done?" He held her tightly, gently rubbing her back as she cried.

"Twilight, don't blame yourself," he said softly. "We'll find a way to fix this."

"I don't even know how." As much as Riku had the same thought, along with the others downstairs, he didn't want to give up, and Twilight shouldn't either.

"...You know, when I was lost in the Realm of Darkness after Sora saved me, and even after a whole year on my own finding a way to stop Organization XIII while he was asleep the whole time...he never gave up on finding me." He pulled away and gently cupped his hooves against Twilight's cheeks. "He didn't give up on me after I tried to hurt him before that. If there's anything Sora taught me, he never gives up on his friends, no matter how bleak the situation is. He keeps fighting no matter how bad things get, even becoming so stubborn to try and find me when I didn't want him to see what I had become.

"There's always some other way if we can fix this. Your friends need you more than ever, and they don't want you to give up on them after one spell you were curious enough to try and accidentally flipping their lives around. Right?" Riku's words began to sink in, Twilight slowly nodding her head.

"You're right..." She wiped away her tears and looked at one of the pictures on her shelf. The one she stared at was a group photo of her with the rest of the Mane Six, the others beside it updated versions that included Sora, Kairi, and Riku. She stood off her bed and approached the shelf where that picture was resting. "They mean so much to me...My friends..."

Feeling her hope come back, her friends depending on her to solve this problem, and Celestia believing she can figure out how the spell works and finish it. Her body began glowing a lavender aura, blinding Riku, the stallion having no clue what was happening to her. Twilight opened her eyes, her cutie mark shining in her pupils as she figured out what to do.

"Uhh, Twilight? Are you transforming or something?" Riku asked.

"I got it!" she said. "I know what to do!" Twilight ran out of her room with Riku following after her, the unicorn quickly approaching the Elements of Harmony, taking them out of the case and putting on her Element of Magic. "I know how to get our friends back to normal!"

"You do?" Sora asked, he, Kairi, and Spike confused by her sudden change in attitude.

"I might not be able to remind them all who they used to be, but I can show them what they mean to each other!" Twilight levitated the rest of the necklaces and placed them in the same chest Celestia had them in before. "They can find the part of themselves they had lost by helping the friend they care about with their troubles!"

"And you're sure this will work?" Kairi asked as the lavender mare levitated the chest over Spike, the baby dragon carrying it for her.

"I know it will! Come on!" Twilight ran out to save her friends, the Keyblade wielders and Spike hurrying after her.

While avoiding the random rain or snow falling under the clouds, and the miserable or angry ponies wandering around, they spotted Fluttershy. But the pegasus looked like she was about to leave town, standing by a hot air balloon to head back to Cloudsdale, though she seemed to have forgotten she was a pegasus and could fly back.

"Fluttershy!" The mare turned around as she heard her name, dropping her bags.

"Oh. Hi, everypony," she said sadly.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I'm moving back to Cloudsdale. I just can't seem to make ponies laugh in Ponyville." Fluttershy pulled out a whoopee cushion and squeezed it, letting out a weak flatulent sound.

"...Yeah, comedy isn't your thing," Riku said. "But, we think you're perfect for helping Rainbow Dash out with a little predicament she has with the animals."

"B-But I don't know anything about animals," Fluttershy said as she fidgeted with her mane.

"But you do know about Rainbow Dash, right?" Kairi asked.

"...Well, I know she's a true friend, and I'll do anything to help her." After successfully convincing Fluttershy, they lead her back to her cottage to help Rainbow with her problem.

They arrived at the little cottage, but before any of them could knock on the door, they heard a loud crash and Rainbow screaming for help. The moment they walked in, they gasped in surprise as the animals all seemed to be revolting. All of the critters marched around the living room, carrying silverware as if they were weapons, circling a black cauldron with Rainbow Dash inside of it, her body tied up with rope.

"Help! These animals are about to eat me!" she screamed.

"Oh no," Fluttershy said. "Twilight, can't you do something?"

"I can't. None of us can. Rainbow Dash needs YOUR help." The timid pegasus looked back at her trapped friend about to be cooked into a stew for the animals, swallowing the lump in her throat as she hovered over to the rebellious animals.

"Um, hello? Little woodland creatures? I know you're all upset and want to give Rainbow Dash a hard time, but, umm, we'd appreciate it if you'd like to calm down and...rest for a little bit?" The animals soon stopped and looked at the pegasus, fully understanding her and doing as she asked them to do. Seeing it was working out better than she expected, Fluttershy flew into the kitchen and carried a few bowls of lettuce and nuts. "Uhh, look! Some nice, juicy leaves for you to munch on, and some crunchy acorns, too."

She lowered the bowls down, the animals finally getting what they wanted from Rainbow Dash all this time and approached the food laid out for them. "So far, so good," Twilight whispered, seeing Fluttershy was getting into what she should love doing.

"Oh my. I guess you were all upset because you were hungry." After eating their fill, all of them chattered in their animal tongue, thanking her for the food, and she was able to understand them. "Oh, you're all welcome, little friends." Fluttershy yelped as the grizzly bear, Harry, picked the pegasus up and gave her a kiss. "Goodness. I can understand them...like this is what I was meant to do. Like this is who I'm meant to be! My destiny!"

Fluttershy began to glow, a ping light shining around her as she hovered in the air. Twilight quickly pulled out the Element of Kindness, clasping around her neck, making the gem glow as well. The pegasus's eyes widened as memories of her adventures flashed through her mind, the light around her brightening in a blinding flash, forcing everyone to turn away.

"Ok. We really need to get sunglasses with all the flashing lights we wind up seeing," Sora commented.

Fluttershy sat up, feeling confused, having no idea what was going on."Ugh...What happened?"

"Fluttershy, look! Your cutie mark!" She looked down at her flanks, and to everyone's surprise, the pegasus got her butterfly cutie mark back. "It worked! It worked!" Twilight cheered as she hugged Fluttershy, the mare still having no clue what was going on as music began to play around them. "I'm so glad you're back to normal! Now, we need your help!

 _[Twilight]_  
 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_  
 _A friend will be there to help them see_

 _[Twilight, Fluttershy, and Riku]_  
 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_  
 _To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

"Whoa, Riku! You're joining in the songs now! Good for you!" Sora congratulated, Riku realizing he actually joined in without even noticing as he blushed.

"Uhh, well..." He couldn't find an excuse to avoid the catchy songs that pop up randomly in Equestria. "Ok, I can't help it! I felt like singing, and I did it! I don't care if you tease me about it, but I'll do it if I can't help myself and sing along, ok!?"

"Tease you? Come on, Riku. I join in on some of these songs." Sora nudged Riku in the side with his elbow. "The first one I actually sang when I got here was with Pinkie. Something about 'giggling at the ghosties'. Sounds a lot worse than this one, don't you think?"

"...Sounds more childish than the other songs I've heard while I came here," Riku said.

"Uhh, hello!? Friend trapped in a cauldron over here!?" Everyone remembered Rainbow Dash was tied up in the cauldron, quickly getting her out and untying her as the song continued.

 _[Twilight]_  
 _Rarity needs your help_  
 _She's trying hard doing what she can_

They all headed outside, Rainbow finally noticing the horrible state Ponyville was in with all the weather. She spotted Rarity struggling to try to move the clouds, but was too enthralled with making the sky beautiful than trying to clear the storming clouds.

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _Would you try, just give it a chance_  
 _You might find that you'll start to understand_

Fluttershy convinced Rainbow Dash to try and clear the clouds away, the cyan mare obeying and flying up. She was a little nervous at first, but approached a nearby cloud and bucked it away. Seeing just how simple it was, Rainbow began to fly around at incredible speeds, clearing away the clouds and giving Ponyville a clear, cloudless sky.

 _[Twilight, Fluttershy, Sora, Kairi, and Riku]_  
 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_  
 _A friend will be there to help you see_  
 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_  
 _To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

After clearing up the sky, and in ten seconds flat, Twilight quickly slapped the Element of Loyalty on Rainbow Dash's neck as her body glowed red, bringing her memories back and returning her Element's gem back to normal along with her lightning bolt cutie mark. Rarity approached the others after Rainbow helped her clear the skies, relieving her of her job, even though it was a shame to see her work to make the sky look fabulous gone to waste.

"Uhh, what just happened?" Rainbow asked after shaking her head from the cobwebs she mysteriously got.

"We don't have much time," Sora said. "But we're going to need your help. Applejack's making dresses at Carousel Boutique, and not doing a really good job of it."

"Say no more!" Everyone looked at Rarity, the unicorn confused as to what was going on as they dragged her off to her boutique.

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _Applejack needs your help_  
 _She's trying hard, doing what she can_

Inside, Rarity saw the state of the boutique with all of the horrid dresses on display. Applejack struggled to work on another terrible outfit, jamming up the sewing machine as she wound up sewing too fast. The unicorn looked around, feeling something familiar about her surroundings, her brain racing with design ideas as she gently scooted the farm mare aside.

 _[Kairi]_  
 _Would you try, just give it a chance_  
 _You might find that you'll start to understand_

 _[Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sora, Riku, and Kairi]_  
 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_  
 _A friend will be there to help you see_

Rarity began sewing up a storm, already creating designs for the different dresses, sewing those same designs with professional skill, levitating fabric, thread, and gems, a multitasking genius in her zone. While she worked, Sora and Riku gladly nabbed all of Applejack's designs, tossed them outside, and burned them back to the bowels of Tarterus where they belong. All the while, Applejack was astounded by Rarity's skill and all of the beautiful gowns, dresses, and tuxedos she made within the span of a half hour.

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_  
 _To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

As Rarity found her passion, her body emitting a purple light, Twilight attached the Element of Generosity to her neck, reminding her of her destiny and giving back her cutie mark. The fashionista leaned over her work table, highly confused as she found herself slumped over.

"Oh my. What a terrible dream." She looked over at a mannequin, spotting one of Applejack's fashion designs Sora and Riku accidentally forgot about. "Or maybe I'm still having it."

"Whoops! Knew we forgot something!" Sora quickly grabbed the outfit and ran outside, slashing it to pieces.

"Rarity, Pinkie Pie's about to lose the apple farm," Twilight explained. "We need Applejack's help!"

"Lose the apple farm?" Rarity asked. "Well, we can't let that happen, now can we?"

The group guided Applejack down the dirt road to Sweet Apple Acres, Sora grabbing the rest of his second family so they can all help fix the farm before Pinkie ends up destroying their home.

 _[Rarity]_  
 _Pinkie Pie is in trouble_  
 _We need to get there by her side_

As soon as they arrived, Applejack was appalled at the state her home was in: crops were withered away, the land seemed barren, and the barn was more of a mess than it had been destroyed within the past year. And down near that barn was Pinkie, still trying to fix the water chute, getting splattered with water as she stood under it.

 _[Riku]_  
 _We can try to do what we can now_

 _[Riku and Rarity]_  
 _For together we can be her guide_

Applejack quickly ran up and helped Pinkie push the gutter back into place, easing the pink earth pony of her burdens. Everyone began to pitch in and help restore the farm back to the way it was: apples bucked the right way, seeds planted in fresh soil, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh assisting as best as they can as the owners of their orchard and home, the job done much easier with Sora, as an honorary apple, and their friends to restore Sweet Apple Acres to look better than ever.

 _[Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sora, Riku, and Kairi]_  
 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_  
 _A friend will be there to help them see_  
 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_  
 _To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

Once Applejack was reunited with her family and the orchard was back to normal, Twilight attached the Element of Honesty around her neck as her body began to glow an orange light, giving back her cutie mark and memories. "Yeehaw! Now that's more like it!" Applejack cheered as she looked down at her Element. "What's next?"

"Everyone in Ponyville's grumpy and miserable," Riku said. "Pinkie Pie needs to go back to being Pinkie Pie, and fast."

"Ah'm on it! Ah got just the thing!" Applejack lifted Pinkie onto her back, the mare highly confused as she was carried into town with the others following behind.

 _[Applejack]_  
 _The townspeople need you_  
 _They've been sad for a while_  
 _They march around, face a-frown_  
 _And never seem to smile_

As they arrived in the square, Pinkie noticed all of the sad and grumpy ponies wandering around, a couple bumping into each other, one of them shaking their fist at the jerk that got in their path.

 _[Sora]_  
 _And if you feel like helping_  
 _We'd appreciate a lot_

Sora quickly slapped a pair of joke glasses on Pinkie's face, spun her around, and pushed her out in the center of the square, where everyone spotted the mare stopping in front of them.

 _If you get up there and spread some cheer_  
 _From here to Canterlot!_

Twilight attached the Element of Laughter, the last Element needed to be turned back along with their friend, Pinkie glowing blue as her memories and cutie mark came back to her. Her hair went all poofy again and she got back to her cheery and silly self.

"Come on, ponies!" Pinkie shouted. "I wanna see you smile!"

"Pinkie!" everyone cheered, their frowns turning to smiles as they all got their favorite party pony back, the rest of the crowd joining in the song as they all strolled through Ponyville.

 _[All]_  
 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_  
 _A friend will be there to help them see_  
 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_  
 _To see the light! (To see the light!)_  
 _That shines! (That shines!)_  
 _From a true, true friend!_

The group of friends hugged each other, the mares back to their normal selves and Star Swirl's spell countered. Twilight was happy to know she solved the problem, gasping in surprise as she figured out how to finish the spell.

"That's it! I understand now! I know how to fix the spell!" Twilight broke free from the group hug as the others chased after her back to the library. Once inside, the unicorn levitated the book, grabbed a quill, and finished the broken, unfinished spell. "'From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end!'"

After the spell was finished, Twilight closed the book and lowered it on the table as everyone gathered around her. Suddenly, the Element of Magic began glowing, pushing everyone back with a lavender shockwave. Confused as to what was happening, Sora, Kairi, and Riku's Keyblades appeared against their own will in their hooves, aiming right at the unicorn.

"What the heck is going on?" Neither teen could pull their forelegs back or dismiss their Keyblades as light began to build up at the end. Then, catching everyone off-guard, the remaining Elements of Harmony shot a bright beam of magic matching their gem's color straight at Twilight, surrounding her in an orb of light. "What's happening!?"

"I don't know!" None of them were able to move as they watched in horror as the Elements of Harmony were somehow attacking Twilight. Sora, Kairi, and Riku couldn't control their Keyblades as they fired larger beams of light, adding to the energy spiraling around the lavender unicorn trapped inside. "No! Stop! Why is this happening!?"

The combined magic grew too much, the sphere exploding with light and blinding the others, the shockwave knocking them all back against the walls in the library. As they came back to their senses, they waited until they were able to see again, but they regretted to regain their sight at what laid before them. Everyone screamed in horror as the only thing that was left of Twilight was a scorch mark in the floor where she stood, even Star Swirl's magic book was gone as well.

"What happened to Twilight!?" Sora panicked. "Did we kill her!? Oh gosh, we killed her! Why did the Elements of Harmony kill her!? Why did our Keyblades kill her!?"

Riku was the only one out of all of them not in a blind panic and trying to figure out what had caused the Elements of Harmony and their Keyblades to attack her. He just stared at the scorched spot, falling on his haunches as he forelegs shook, his eyes welling with tears. He then looked down at his hooves, at his Keyblade, everyone, including himself, responsible for disintegrating Twilight, his lover. He dropped his weapon, clattering to the floor as he began to hyperventilate, having killed the mare who he cared about and lost not even a few weeks since they began their relationship, the guilt of being responsible for the ones he cared about dying shattering his heart.

Riku ended up surprising everyone and shocking Sora and Kairi as he wailed in sorrow, collapsing on his side and began crying. This was the first time Sora had ever seen his best friend ever be this upset, let alone shed a tear since they first met. It was rare for Riku to show much emotion anymore after reuniting with him and Kairi after defeating Organization XIII, and now, he was watching his best friend crying his eyes out from losing Twilight, but why he was this depressed baffled him.

"Riku?" Sora called out, but Riku couldn't hear him as he sobbed. He reached a hoof out to him as he walked toward him, quickly stepping out of the way as he slapped his Keyblade across the floor. "Riku, what's gotten into you?"

The white pegasus didn't respond as he buried his face in his hooves, crying harder. It hurt Sora to see his friend like this, unlike how his usual demeanor was, even more so with the fact that all of them had ended up killing Twilight against their wills as their weapons of light and powerful artifacts just struck her with powerful magic. The others, including Spike, stared at Riku, unsure if they should help him if he would lash out at anyone who would try to comfort his grieving.

Pinkie decided to take that chance and hugged Riku tightly. Seeing he didn't push her away, the rest of the mares huddled around him in a comforting group hug, all of the mourning the loss of their unicorn friend. Sora looked down at the burnt area from the sphere of light Twilight was trapped in, then down at his hoof holding onto his Keyblade. He gripped it, able to move it freely now, but why it decided to do what it did confusing him.

Twilight began to wake up after blanking out from the explosive force of the sphere imploding on her. She had no clue what had caused the Elements of Harmony to react that way and attack her, or even Sora, Kairi, and Riku's Keyblades as well. As she stood up, she looked around her, finding herself in a strange, magical realm with endless voids of calming shades of blue and what looked like stars dotting the endless space around her.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing in the unknown realm. "Where am I? Is anypony here?"

"Congratulations, Twilight." Twilight turned around, finding Celestia walking toward her as she appeared in the realm in a flash of light. She seemed proud of her, assuaging her fears of being dead in some sort of afterlife after getting blasted. "I knew you could do it."

"Princess Celestia." She ran up to her mentor and hugged her, the alicorn hugging her back. "I don't understand. What happened to me?"

"You have done something today that has never been done before in Equestria, Twilight." Celestia summoned Star Swirl's spell book, opening it to the last page where Twilight had completed the old wizard's final, unfinished spell. "Something that not even Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't able to do many years ago. He never understood friendship like you had. All of the lessons you've learned in Ponyville have taught you well, and now, you have proven that you are ready, my student."

"Ready? For what?" Celestia began to walk on ahead on the invisible road they stood on, Twilight quickly following her while still a bit wary of this strange realm.

As the two walked forward, screens began to appear beside them, Twilight gasping in awe as they all showed fond memories of her time in Ponyville, meeting her friends, all the adventures they've been on, and the lessons she's learned from each moment. It was like a literal stroll down memory lane, staring at all of the memories playing back to her as a soft tune began to play through the realm.

 _[Princess Celestia]_  
 _You've come such a long, long way_  
 _And I have watched you from that very first day_  
 _To see how you might grow_  
 _To see what you might do_  
 _To see what you've been through_  
 _And all the ways you've made me proud of you_

Twilight continued watching her fondest memories from when she came to Ponyville, never expecting to make any friends, up until the present where she had hung out with some of her friends. Meeting Sora for the first time was an odd meeting, a goofy pegasus stallion who's a lot more than he seems on the inside than the outside, never giving up on her or anyone else while fighting his hardest to defend them from danger. Kairi started out with a terrible first start during her little crush phase with Sora, but after a while, they were the bestest of friends, sharing a somewhat similar intellect when it comes to their unique magical skills. Riku didn't seem to be the friendly type, always looking so serious and staying away from any social interactivity, but she got to know him as a sensitive stallion who's troubled by his dark past, helping him open up with his problems and is now dating him. Twilight blushed as her first kiss with Riku showed on one of the magical screens, quickly fading away for her sake as the last thing she saw before they all disappeared was of her and her friends finding the Elements of Harmony and using them for the first time.

 _It's time now for a new change to come_  
 _You've grown up and your new life has begun_  
 _To go where you will go_  
 _To see what you will see_  
 _To find what you will be_  
 _For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny_

While the unicorn was enthralled hearing her mentor/princess sing, she felt something begin to well in her chest, mostly around her heart. She looked down and saw a lavender light shoot out from her chest, floating in front of her for a few short seconds before it began to fly around her. As it spun around her faster and faster, Twilight was being lifted off the ground, scared to ask Celestia what was happening to her, but somehow calm as the light was warm and soothing. It was as if an unknown source of magical power hidden inside of her was finally being unleashed, the light around her glowing as it trapped her in a whirlwind of lavender.

She felt the power implode inside of her as another orb of light surrounded her, the lavender twister still visible in the white orb as she was levitated out of the realm. Celestia closed her eyes as the light flashed, sending Twilight back to Equestria.

"Time to surprise the others with Twilight's new change." The white alicorn teleported out of the magical realm in a sphere of light, transporting back to Equestria to meet everyone in Ponyville.

The sun had long since set, the moon rising up into the sky as the stars made themselves present in the clear night sky. Sora leaned outside against the Golden Oak Library, a little shocked by what had happened, and by what Riku had told everyone. After he had calmed down a little, Riku admitted that he and Twilight were a couple, and had kept it a secret to avoid feeling like he shouldn't be in love with someone from another world, let alone a sentient talking unicorn. That explained why he was so upset, along with the guilt he and everyone else shared after what they unintentionally did to Twilight.

Sora wasn't all that disturbed with Riku's decision to fall in love with someone in Equestria. Even he had that same thought if he was going to be stranded in Equestria after he crash landed over a year ago, despite how awkward it would have been at first. In fact, he was actually glad to know he was with someone after spending so much time brooding and being by himself for so long. He wouldn't want to hurt his best friend. Not after all they've been through in the past few years.

"...And it all started at the end of that camping trip they both went on," Sora uttered to himself. He looked up at the night sky, regretting teasing him with the paopu fruit like Riku had done to him. "...Why didn't he say anything? Was he really that worried I would have made fun of him for going out with a pony?" He ran a hoof through his hair, sighing heavily. "He knows me better than that. Like I would actually be that cruel and poke fun at him that would end up hurting his feelings. Maybe if he opened up a bit more, I wouldn't have tossed him that paopu fruit and teased him."

The front door opened up, Kairi stepping out to get a little fresh air. After closing the door, she sat next to Sora and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Riku's calmed down now, but he's still pretty upset," she said. "I had no idea he and Twilight were a couple...Why didn't he tell us? We're his friends."

"He must have thought he would have been ridiculed for going out with someone who was from another world, and is a different species," Sora figured.

"That last part might be a reasonable answer, but I doubt someone from another world counts." Sora looked at Kairi in confusion, having no clue why she thinks that. It soon dawned on him that Kairi wasn't from Destiny Island, being a princess from Radiant Garden before she arrived at his hometown, though they were both human. "Is Twilight really gone?"

"...Maybe she was transported elsewhere?" Sora thought, trying to stay optimistic, even though that possibility was bleak when there was a scorch mark in the library's wooden floor. He looked back up at the sky, only to squint as he saw something odd with one of the stars. One of them seemed to be getting closer, and was glowing an odd lavender hue. The bigger it got, his eyes widened when he saw something that was on that star: a familiar bright pink star surrounded by smaller white ones, the same as Twilight's cutie mark. "What is that?"

(Sanctuary: After the Battle)

Kairi looked up and saw the star coming down, gasping in shock as she spotted the stars on the now glowing sphere getting closer to Ponyville. "You don't think that's actually-?"

"Get the others." Not needing to give a response, Kairi quickly ran back inside to alert the others while Sora ran to where the sphere would land.

Everyone quickly ran out of the library and where Sora was as Kairi told them about a star that was falling that had Twilight's cutie mark on it. As it got closer, everyone had to shield their eyes as the lavender light was nearly blinding, the sphere disappearing and leaving a pony silhouette within the slowly dimming light.

As the light faded, Riku peeked over his hoof, seeing Twilight slowly getting up on her hooves. "Twilight?...Is that really you?"

The unicorn stood fully up, but as she did, a pair of lavender wings spread out from across her sides, the unicorn now an alicorn. Everyone gasped in surprise as their jaws dropped, both at the fact that Twilight was still alive and she now has a pair of wings that were about as wide in length as Cadence's. Twilight opened her eyes, feeling the new appendages flex from her muscles as she looked at them, just as shocked as her friends as she looked at them.

"I-I have wings?" she asked.

"Twilight, you're an alicorn!" Rarity exclaimed.

Before the others could rush Twilight into a group hug, Riku flew into her and wrap her tightly in his hooves, grateful to have her back. "I'm so glad you're ok," he whispered, his tears flowing anew as he held her, no longer caring if anyone saw him cry. "I thought you died..."

The lavender alicorn was surprised to have Riku hugging her in front of everyone, and hearing just how scared he was of almost losing her. She looked at her friends, seeming to know about them when Riku had told them after she had been transported to the magical realm by the Elements of Harmony and Keyblades. She nuzzled the stallion and hugged him back, feeling horrible for making them all worry, especially Riku.

"I thought I was a goner, too," she said. "I'm so sorry I scared you all. I'm here now...but different."

"DOGPILE!" Pinkie shouted, landing on top of them as hugged Twilight tightly. "Twilight's an alicorn! This calls for a special alicorn party!"

"This is so awesome!" Rainbow said as she and the others ran up to the alicorn. "Twilight's got wings now! I got me an extra flight buddy!"

"You look just like a princess," Fluttershy said.

"That's because she is a princess." Everyone looked over at the flash of light that appeared behind them, Princess Celestia stepping forward toward her subjects and new princess.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Pinkie Pie disappeared and grabbed a glass of water, taking a sip and doing a spit-take. "What'choo talkin' 'bout, princess!?"

"I-I'm a princess?" Twilight asked.

"Wait a minute..." Sora stepped up to Celestia, remembering what the alicorn had told him after they saved the Crystal Empire. "When you told my friends and I about Twilight helping save the Crystal Empire, and her test would proving her from something greater...You meant you would turn her into an alicorn princess!?"

"That is correct, Sora." The princess stepped around the pegasus as he was deep in thought over what he actually expected Twilight to earn. "Twilight, since your arrival in Ponyville, you've displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, the leadership of a princess."

"Really?" Twilight asked. "But, does this mean...I'm no longer your student?"

"Not like before," Celestia assured. "I'll still guide you and help you on your way, but are all your students now. You are an inspiration to us all, Twilight."

To her surprise, Princess Celestia bowed to Twilight, the mare absolutely speechless as her own mentor was bowing before her. Soon, the rest of her friends bowed to her as well in respect for the newest princess. Twilight was completely baffled, now an alicorn like her mentor, Luna, and Cadence, along with her new wings and her slightly enhanced magical power as an alicorn.

"This is...so sudden..." Twilight looked down at her wings, still finding it strange to have these extra parts of her as she fluttered them a little. "But, what am I supposed to do now? Is there a book on being a princess I should read about?"

Celestia giggled at her question, the others shaking their heads as Twilight believes a book on what she wants to know about will give her all the answers. "You will learn with time, Twilight. For now, we should have everything planned for Equestria to meet their newest princess within the week."

Twilight's coronation was about to begin after a few days of planning, some of it planned in advance by Celestia, knowing she would have become an alicorn sooner or later. All of Equestria heard about the coronation of the newest alicorn, many ponies finding the time to make it to Canterlot for the big event and see the new princess. Close friends and family were given a front row seat within the castle, everyone dressed for the occasion.

Twilight's parents, Twilight Velvet and Night Light, sat in the front row, along with Shining Armor, the crystal prince dressed in his captain's uniform. His wife Cadence stood at the top of the small stairway to the alter with Celestia and Luna, all three alicorns wearing their royal dresses: Cadence in a blue dress with her hair done similarly to the royal Crystal Empire traditional hairstyle, though a lot less complicated and with fewer gems, Celestia in a ruby red and gold dress, wearing a crown rather than her usual tiara, and Luna in a purple dress with bright stars above clouds, wearing a differently designed tiara that matched with her ring.

On one side were the mares in the Mane Six, excluding Twilight, and Spike, wearing outfits fashioned by Rarity herself, made to suit their personality while also in a style fit for such a royal occasion. The baby dragon was carrying a pillow, holding a golden tiara with the Element of Magic resting on top, a lot smaller and simpler than the original crown it was once housed. On the other were Sora, Kairi, and Riku, wearing soldiers uniforms similar to what Shining Armor was wearing, only designed to match their original outfits. Their Keyblades were held out, resting over their shoulders as they stood at attention.

Celestia cleared her throat, ready to begin her speech to announce Twilight Sparkle as Equestria's newest alicorn princess. "We are all gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she has lived in Ponyville. Even helping me reunite with me sister, Princess Luna." She looked over at her younger sister, Luna smiling and nodding her head, equally grateful for Twilight, and her friends, for saving her and bringing her back to Celestia. "But, Twilight had done something more extraordinary than her heroic feats as an Element of Harmony. She had created a new, powerful magic spell, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" The doors opened, revealing the lavender alicorn herself, wearing a royal pink dress with yellow hemmed shoulders and collar.

 _[Choir]_  
 _The Princess Twilight cometh_  
 _Behold, behold_

Twilight began to walk down the red carpet, four mare servants and four soldiers following her as they sang, looking a little nervous as everyone's eyes were on her as she approached her mentor and fellow princesses.

 _A Princess here before us_  
 _Behold, behold, behold_

 _Behold (behold), behold (behold)_  
 _The Princess Twilight cometh_

As she stepped up to the stage, Spike held out Twilight's new crown to Celestia, the alicorn levitating it off the pillow and placing it on her student's head. She turned to face her friends and family in the pews as they applauded their new princess. She was soon lead out to the balcony, where the rest of the guests waiting outside in the courtyard cheered as they saw Twilight. She waved at the crowd with a nervous smile, her friends joining her on the balcony with the princesses.

 _Behold (behold), behold (behold)_  
 _The Princess is_  
 _The Princess is here!_

The crowd soon began to quiet down, Celestia approaching Twilight and whispered in her ear. "Say something, princess."

Realizing she needed to make a speech of her own, Twilight stepped up to the railing to address her subjects, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "About a year ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. I was sent there to study friendship, something that I didn't care about at all since my time studying under her. But that changed when I met a stallion who really got on my nerves as he guided me around town that day, only to find out he was a lot more than he appeared to be, along with the others I had first met on that tour." She turned around to look at her friends, Sora grinning widely as she mentioned him. Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack were misty-eyed as Twilight gave her speech. "I wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for the friendships I have made with all of you. Each of you had taught me something about friendship, and I will always be grateful for that.

"Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in all of Equestria. Not only with so many friends, but I'm also lucky to have somepony to look out for me." Twilight blushed as she was about to do something crazy.

Using her magic, her aura grabbed Riku's jacket collar and dragged him over to her. His confusion was quickly turned to shock as Twilight kissed him on the lips, his face turning red as the crowd watching them whooped at the loving display between the new princess and the otherworldly Keyblade wielder. In the castle, Twilight's parents were a bit surprised, but happy to see their daughter had finally found her special somepony, though Shining Armor, being the overprotective brother, leered at Riku, not approving anyone to go near his little sister. After Twilight broke the kiss, the pegasus grinned nervously, trying to slowly shuffle away from his girlfriend at the public display of affection the whole world had seen, though it was only by a couple inches.

"Boo! More tongue!" Sora snickered, earning a smack upside the head by Kairi.

He just grinned, rubbing the back of his head, Twilight turning back to her subjects. "As I said, I feel like I truly am the luckiest pony in Equestria to have my friends, and coltfriend. Thank you, friends! Thank you, everypony!"

The ponies down below cheered loudly at the end of her speech, some stallions unfortunate to not have a chance to try and woo Twilight at any point in the future after kissing Riku in front of them all. Riku walked up to his friend, punching him hard in the shoulder for that remark he shouted out, which had embarrassed him further.

"You deserve that," he said.

"So, you and my sister have been going out with each other?" Riku flinched and turned around, Shining Armor standing before him, and he was not happy just now figuring out he and Twilight were dating. "And she didn't tell me or my folks, why?"

"Shining, relax," Cadence said, patting her husband's shoulder and calming him down before he flipped out. "Riku is Sora's friend, and all of us can trust him."

"After hearing he sided with darkness one time, I highly doubt he can be trustworthy around my baby sister." Shining glared at Riku, his gaze threatening and ready to pounce on the pegasus.

"Oh, is this the young stallion you're going out with?" The unicorn dropped his glare as his parents walked past him and up to Riku with Twilight, Twilight Velvet getting an in depth look at the pegasus's features. "White and messy bangs, giving that bad colt look, but also sweet and loyal, helping out your stallion friend we saw in the Hearth's Warming play in the Crystal Empire and your brother's wedding."

"At least he's a little more reliable in a fight than Shining was against that horrible bug disguised as our daughter-in-law," Night Light commented.

"Dad! I'm right here!" Shining protested. "Wasn't my fault I couldn't tell the difference between Cadence and that imposter..."

"Oh, hush, Shiny. We're just teasing," Twilight Velvet said, pinching her son's cheek and embarrassing him further.

"Mom, stop that! I'm not a colt anymore!" the stallion whined.

"Though he acts like one whenever I drag him around to carry my bags when I go out shopping." Shining Armor groaned, making Princess Twilight and Cadence giggle, the stallion's beloved wife kissing him on the cheek. "Learn to take a joke. And don't freak out about Riku and Twilight being together. It was obvious to me when we saw them back in the empire when they helped us get the Crystal Empire to host the Equestria Games."

"Wait, you knew and you didn't tell me!? How!?" Cadence raised a brow, giving Shining a moment to realize who he married. "...Oh...Right..."

"And seeing how happy he's made Twilight, I think we can allow them to stay together as a couple." Twilight Velvet turned back to Riku and gently grabbed his cheeks, though the air around the older mare, who he could swear could pose as Twilight's older sister, grew cold as he saw the serious glare on her face that only he was able to see. "But if you so much as break my little filly's heart, I will hunt you down and you will know what it's like to feel a mother's wrath when you hurt her babies. Am I crystal clear, mister?"

"Y-Yes ma'am. Understood, ma'am. Wouldn't even think of it, ma'am." Riku felt his whole body shiver as he answered the terrifying unicorn, knowing never to upset a mother when it came to their children.

"Wonderful!" she said, the frigid gaze now gone as the mare hugged the terrified teen. "Just don't go and spoil my daughter too much, even if she is a princess now."

"Ok, honey. Try not to break the kid." Night Light dragged his wife away from Riku, the mare giving him an icy glare while no one was looking, quickly back to being happy when he looked at her. "He's our daughter's first love, and you don't want to scare him off."

"What? Why would I do that?" Velvet asked innocently.

As Twilight's parents wandered off to speak with the princesses, dragging Shining Armor along to keep him from trying to be an overprotective brother like Twilight had during his wedding. At least she had a reason with her suspicions with "Cadence's" behavior to be overprotective, whereas he knew Riku was once evil, but only because he was manipulated by an evil witch.

"I think your mom's more scarier than your brother," Riku said to Twilight, the alicorn brushing up against him.

"My parents like you. Though, maybe I should have told them about us being together, but I wanted to respect your wishes until you were ready." Twilight grabbed Riku's hoof, knowing her family will warm up to him after knowing how worried he was when he thought they all killed her. "I didn't think you would have gotten that upset when I...'disappeared'. And you told everyone we were dating because of that."

"Yeah...And I really, really do not want to cry like that again." Riku lifted her hoof up to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. "Promise me you won't wind up getting yourself into trouble like that and make me worry that much?"

"With what all of us go through on a daily basis?" Twilight asked, shaking her head as she giggled. "I'll try."

Riku grinned and moved in closer to kiss Twilight, only for Pinkie to pop up between them and ruin their moment. "Best coronation day ever!"

"Someone needs to put a bell on you," Riku grumbled, the others walking up to them and surrounding Twilight.

"Congrats on being a princess, Twilight," Sora said. "Just try not to be the kind of princess that gets kidnapped and needs her heroic knight to save her."

"I doubt that, now that she's an alicorn," Kairi said after nudging her boyfriend in the side at the little jab of her being a damsel in distress a few times.

"We all love you, Twilight," Fluttershy said, the mares getting all misty-eyed again.

"I love you all, too." The gang all came together in a group hug, starting out with a day that turned out good, then mixed up, then even better with Twilight Sparkle now an alicorn princess.

As it was time to show the public their new princess, Twilight rode in a golden chariot pulled by a couple of Canterlot's Royal Guard, the rest of the gang up in front as they lead the parade. Music began to fill the air, the crowd cheering as they waved to their new princess, the lavender alicorn waving back.

 _[Princess Twilight Sparkle]_  
 _Life in Equestria shimmers_  
 _Life in Equestria shines_  
 _And I know for absolute certain_

Twilight leapt out of her chariot and trotted alongside her friends down the path leading out to the castle gates.

 _[All]_  
 _That everything (that everything)_  
 _Yes, everything (yes, everything)_  
 _Yes, everything is certainly fine_  
 _It's fine_

At the last note, everyone standing on top of the outer wall of Canterlot Castle, Twilight flew up to the sky and soared over the city, doing well for her first time. "Yes! Everything's going to be just fine!"

Once she reached the edge of the city, she realized she was up high in the air, her wings locking up as she saw how high she was from the ground. She screamed as she began falling, quickly caught by Riku as he followed after her, just in case.

"You know, you should probably learn how to fly first before taking off without any idea what you're doing, right?" he asked.

"Hehehe. Right," she agreed sheepishly. "But, I'm ready to learn how to get used to my new wings, and being a princess." Her eagerness suddenly disappeared, realizing she was now a princess, an important pony meant to rule a kingdom with more duties than she's ever had just from being Celestia's personal student, or even a hero bearing one of the Elements of Harmony. "I'm a princess now...Oh boy..."


	59. Equestria Girls part 1

It had been a week since Princess Twilight Sparkle's coronation, the news of the new alicorn's status having spread throughout Equestria as Princess Celestia's personal student had ascended. During that time, Twilight had tried to find any books in her library that could help her learn to be a proper princess, but all of them were more fictional novels involving a princess, most of them wanting more out of life than their royal status. Now she has a lot more responsibility on her hooves, helping Celestia and Luna with any royal duties they need her to accomplish, or even take over in their stead when called away for important delegations with other nations around their kingdom.

As fun as it was to pretend to be a princess when any mare was little, none of them had any idea how stressful it can be to rule over a kingdom, or even deal with overly excited ponies dying to meet royalty. As soon as she had returned to Ponyville, she was grateful to get away from all the hustle and bustle of being an important celebrity. Everyone in Ponyville had known her for a long while, but all they did was congratulate her on her new wings and princesshood, treating her as Twilight and not Princess Twilight. It was strange how no one outside of Ponyville recognized her or her friends as the Elements of Harmony, heroes who helped saved Equestria from the likes of Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, and Sombra, but everyone was able to recognize Sora and crowd him, looking up to him as a hero more than them. She thought that, since he was an expert on saving the day from any kind of danger, whether from darkness, nothingness, or from those who wish to harm Equestria, it sounded more reasonable for foals to look up to him. As fun as it was to gain any attention, getting it as a princess was a different story.

As she skimmed through yet another novel where the main character was a princess, her eyes just blankly stared at the pages as she laid on the couch. "Hey, Twilight?" The alicorn looked up from her book, her head resting on Riku's lap, staring at her stallion. "You've been on that same page for like ten minutes. You starting to get bored of reading or is that part of the story that interesting?"

Twilight just sighed, closed the book, and set it down, no longer interested in reading a story about a made up princess's life suddenly thrust into an unimaginable adventure. "I lost interest as soon as I picked it up."

Riku picked up the book she was reading, staring at the title. "'Beauty and the Beast'? Sounds like an odd story."

"It's about a mare who wants a better life in a small town she lives in, meets a monstrous, sentient beast who's misunderstood by his appearance, and they end up falling in love after he was killed by a handsome stallion with all brawn and no brains who's had her eye on said mare, then breaks the curse the beast had cast on him by an enchantress with true love, and they live happily ever after," Twilight blandly summarized.

"...Sounds...romantic." Riku cringed as the story reminded him of a certain Beast he insulted back when he was on the side of darkness in Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion. He tossed the book behind him, wanting to stay away from that topic and try and not make up with a beast crazy enough to travel through worlds to find Belle, one of the Princesses of Heart. "So, why exactly were you just looking at it if you know what it's about?"

"I don't even know anymore." Twilight sat up and rubbed her head. "Maybe out of boredom or something. It's been a week since I've become a princess, and I have no idea what to do now."

"You could maybe abuse your title and get some free sweets at Sugarcube Corner," Riku suggested with a chuckle, only to receive a glare from the alicorn. "...I was kidding."

"Leave the jokes to Sora, Riku. He at least knows how to be hilarious." Riku grumbled to himself, blowing a few strands of his bangs out of his face at the lovely compliment his lover gave him. Twilight buried her face in his shoulder with a muffled groan. "My life has changed for only a week, and I'm already confused as to what I need to do as a princess."

"Well, knowing us, something exciting is bound to happen," the stallion said, wrapping his hoof around her waist, being mindful of her new wings. "Danger always finds us, whether it's with the Heartless or another psycho villain wanting to take over the world."

"OF COURSE!" Pinkie shouted as her head popped out of a bookshelf, startling Riku as he fell off the couch, dragging Twilight with her with a yelp.

The pink pony grinned and pulled her head back through the shelf, disappearing without a trace. "Ok, someone needs to put a collar and a bell on her so I know she's going to show up like that!"

"She'll probably just take it off when she appears in other random places," Twilight giggled, taking the opportunity to nuzzle his chest as he pulled her on top of her.

"You really want to cuddle on the floor when we could have done that on the couch for the past hour?" Riku asked, thankful for Twilight distracting him from Pinkie's random appearing act.

"Twilight!" Spike ran downstairs, holding a scroll in his hand with Celestia's royal seal. "You're not going to believe this, but you've got your first royal duty as a princess!"

"I do?" Twilight sat up and took the scroll, reading what her former mentor/fellow princess had for her. "I'm going to my first summit, and it's in the Crystal Empire. And she wants me to bring everyone else, too."

"Alright! A trip to the Crystal Empire!" Spike cheered. "I'll go tell the others!"

The baby dragon ran out to tell the rest of their friends to get them ready for the trip up north. "I wonder what he's going to think when he sees that big statue of him when we get there. You think he'll try to eat it?"

"I hope not. Well, might as well pack up some things if we're going to be in the empire for a while." She leaned over Riku and gave him a light peck on the lips. "I'll meet you down at the station."

"You sure you don't need help packing?" he asked as he sat up.

"No, I can handle packing this time." Riku raised a brow as he smirked, reminding her of her lack of packing a tent during their little outing. "I'm not going to leave anything I actually need out."

"You sure about that? What if there's not enough room in the castle and you didn't pack a mattress?" Twilight growled, her wings flaring out in annoyance as her horn began to glow, threatening to hit him with a spell. "Ok, ok! Shutting up, now. Sheesh. Am I really not that funny?"

Riku left before Twilight shot something that could end up altering his body or make him do something embarrassing by a signal or word she knows. She headed upstairs and packed her luggage bag with the essentials, like her toothbrush and comb. Looking around her room for anything else she wanted to bring, she spotted her crown resting on her dresser, something she definitely needed as a royal princess. She hadn't worn it for the last week after returning home from her coronation in Canterlot, having felt very uncomfortable wearing that around 24/7. She sighed, levitating the crown and placing it in her bag, finished grabbing what she needed and headed out to the train station, ready to head off to the Crystal Empire yet again.

The train arrived at the Crystal Empire, the day slowly beginning to turn into night as the gang walked into the city. When the rest of the ponies heard about Twilight's first summit, they were all excited for her, though Twilight was incredibly nervous to attend her first ever and important summit meeting. As they passed by the statues of Spike and Sora, the baby dragon stared in awe as his image was well known in the empire, and all just for safely delivering the Crystal Heart down from the top of the castle.

"Ain't this excitin', Twilight?" Applejack asked as they approached the crystal palace. "Your first princess summit."

"Yes, it is a bit exciting, but I'm also pretty nervous," Twilight said.

"You're all 'nervicited'!" Pinkie said. "It's like you want to jump all around and scream 'YAY ME!'" She bounced up and down to express what reaction Twilight "would" have had, then dropping to the ground and curling up in a ball. "But you also want to curl up in a tiny ball and hide at the same time!"

As Pinkie stood back up, she unfolded herself as if she were a robot, even having a faint metallic noise come from her as she moved. Ignoring the randomness that was Pinkie Pie, they continued on their way, only for Rarity to gasp as she realized something was wrong.

"Twilight, why aren't you wearing your crown!?" the unicorn asked. "Did you leave it in Ponyville!?"

"I have it with me. It's in my bag." Twilight pointed at her travel bag, having hoped no one would have brought up her crown. "I'm still a little self-conscious about wearing it. That, and I haven't gotten used to these wings either." She flared out her wings, finding it easier to spread them out than folding them back to her sides. "How come you and Sora got so used to your wings when you came here, Riku?"

"...Well, I never really thought much about it," Riku said as he flexed his own wings with relative ease.

"I think it's because we feel like it's natural for us to be pegasi," Sora guessed, wrapping a wing around his best friend. "They're like an extra part of us we never knew we had, and instinct kicked in, giving us easy access to our new appendages."

"It's the same with me and unicorn magic," Kairi said as her horn flashed white for a second. "It was a bit strange to have a secondary form of magic, but it's like I knew how to use it even before I arrived in Equestria."

"Or you three are quick learners, incredibly quick, and I'm unlucky enough to be slow with learning how to use a physical attachment to my new form." Twilight struggled to fold her wings back to her sides, grunting in frustration until she gave up, letting them sag to the ground. "And I thought reading pegasus anatomy would help me learn to control these things a lot easier."

"You'll get used to it with enough practice," Sora said. "But, I suggest you try and relax a bit more to get them wings folded back to your sides. And don't drag them on the ground. Don't want to bend any primary feathers or get them dirty. They are hard to clean out when you bathe or shower." Everyone stared at the tan pegasus, surprised to hear him of all ponies to care about his wings that much. "...Well, it's true."

"I think you should have stayed as a girl after saying all that," Riku teased, the others laughing while Sora leered at his friend.

"Don't come crying to me when you have feathers that need preening and you neglect to clean them before pulling them out with your teeth!" He ignored his friends' laughter as he walked inside the castle.

While he wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he made his way to the throne room, the others following behind him, Sora accidentally bumped into one of the guards. Seeing who he bumped into, he ran into an orange pegasus stallion wearing gold armor like those worn by the Royal Guard in Canterlot. He wasn't like the other stallions in the Crystal Guard, the soldiers shimmering as they wore crystal armor, meaning this stallion must have been transferred from Canterlot to assist the Crystal Empire.

"Her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and her entourage!" the guard announced, stepping back in nervousness as Sora had bumped into him.

Standing by the crystal throne were Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, the pink alicorn walking up to them to greet them. "I'm glad you all could make it."

"It only feels like yesterday since we've last seen each other," Twilight said as she approached her sister.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" both alicorns chanted as they did their little greeting, hugging each other tightly.

"That's never going to stop anytime soon, is it?" Riku asked, the others shrugging as they let the sisters-in-law do their little dance.

"I'm glad you have all arrived," Celestia said. "I'm sure you've all had a tiring trip and are pretty tired. We'll be holding the summit tomorrow morning, and we don't need our new princess to be exhausted for our first meeting."

"And we got you a little surprise gift to give you that I think you'd be very interested in," Cadence added with a giggle. "Guards, escort Princess Twilight and her guests to the guest rooms."

"Yes, Princess Cadence!" the pegasus guard said with a salute, leading everyone through the castle halls to the guest area. While escorting them, he slowed down a bit until he was a bit ahead of Sora, occasionally looking back at him. "...So, uhh...You're Sora, right?"

"Yes, I am he," the teen said. "You from Canterlot?"

"Yes, sir, but my superior transferred me to the Crystal Empire. They needed a bit more security here since there's been a lack of stallions in the Crystal Guard, and Captain-I mean, Prince Shining Armor, is busy going through applications for some stallions willing to enlist." Sora nodded his head, remembering there were barely any guards when they last came here. "And I've heard about your accomplishments and heroic efforts for Equestria, and you look a bit young to even be considered a soldier."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," he said. "You a fan?"

"Kind of, but you're a big inspiration for most of my squad and everypony here in the empire." He lead them into the hall where the royal guest rooms are, the mares all picking out their rooms and settling in. After Sora and Riku found their rooms, the latter in a room next to Twilight's in case she needed him, the stallion held out a hoof to Sora as he entered his room. "I'm Flash Sentry, by the way."

He shook Flash's hoof, seeing a bit of giddiness in the the guard's eyes as he shook the Keyblade wielder's hoof. "Well, Flash, hopefully you'll do a good job and secure the Crystal Empire like it was Canterlot Castle."

"Yes, sir!" Flash saluted, returning to being the stoic guard he was and turned about to patrol the halls.

"Nice guy," Sora said to himself. "But a bit too eager when it comes to meeting his idols..."

The sun had long since set as the moon was up in the night sky, all the ponies starting to settle in for the night. Everyone except for Twilight. The alicorn stood in front of a mirror in her guest room, staring at her reflection. She pulled out her crown from her bag and looked at the magical gem on top, the Element of Magic shimmering in the lamp light. She put her crown on and looked at herself again, seeing Princess Twilight Sparkle staring back at her. The alicorn was never one to care about her appearance that much, only fixing her mane from her bed head and her stressful frazzled state, but now she was a princess, and her appearance will mean a lot more now, not just from how she looks, but how she behaves too.

Twilight sighed and took off her crown, laying it down on the dresser. She heard a knock on her door, watching through the reflection as she saw Riku open the door.

"Hey, I saw your light was still on." He walked inside and closed the door, seeing her greatly worried through the mirror. "Can't sleep?"

"...Sort of..." Riku walked up behind Twilight, wrapping his hooves around her in a comforting embrace.

"You ok?" he asked with concern.

"...No. I'm just...worried." She leaned back into him, taking his hooves in her own. "I don't know if I'll be a good leader."

"What makes you say that? You've done pretty well in the past, like turning your friends back to normal after that botched spell." Riku grabbed Twilight's crown with his wings and placed it on top of her head. "Fixing a spell like that's definitely something you figured out, and without you as the Element of Magic, there's no way Equestria would have survived against the villains we've faced."

"But I didn't do it all by myself," Twilight said, levitating her crown back off her head. "Sora was the one who did most of the finishing blows to stop Nightmare Moon and Discord. Shining Armor and Cadence banished the Changelings from Canterlot, along with Sora and Kairi's help with their love and light. Sora was the only one able to hold back against Sombra when we tried to get the Crystal Heart back. And that spell...You helped give me the idea, and I followed it." She squirmed out of Riku's hold, pacing around her room while he let her vent out what's been troubling her. "How am I expected to be a good ruler if I can't come up with solutions to a serious crisis or stop somepony from taking over the kingdom!? What if Princess Celestia gave me a kingdom to rule like Cadence with the Crystal Empire!? I may have a crown and these dumb wings, but that doesn't qualify me as a leader if I can't fix a problem by myself!"

The alicorn flopped onto her bed, letting out frustrated grunts muffled out by her pillow. Riku calmly walked up to the bed and sat down next to her, rubbing her back to help her relax.

"Sometimes, leaders need to borrow some ideas from those close to them or those they can trust." Twilight mumbled something, but he couldn't hear her with her muzzle buried in her pillow. "You can't be expected to make great ideas all the time. Whenever you do anything you want to learn, the first time's not going to end up going perfectly. We all learn from our mistakes and try to do better to keep ourselves from making those same mistakes. Kind of like what I did back then."

She lifted her head up and looked at Riku, then at her crown. "I don't know if I can afford to make mistakes...I don't want to fail everypony."

"You won't." He leaned down and kissed Twilight on the cheek. "Try and get some rest, and don't worry about the negatives. I'll see you in the morning." As he began to walk out of the room, Twilight blushed, her heart racing and causing her wings to slowly extend. She grumbled and got under the sheets, unable to get comfortable with her wings all stiff and with no control of her new appendages. Riku turned around, stifling his laughter as he watched her struggle to fold her wings to her sides. "Need some help?"

"No! I got it," she said, finally getting her wings down to her sides and tucked herself under the covers. "There! Got it. Good night, Riku." Twilight began to fall asleep, but a second later, her wings sprang up, tossing the sheets off of her. "Agh! Stupid wings! I can barely get to sleep, and I wind up in an uncomfortable position when I do!"

The pegasus chuckled, walking back over to the bed with the fuming alicorn glaring at her wing sticking straight up. "Here, let me help." Riku gently took one of Twilight's wings, the mare squeaking as his hooves gently massaged the sensitive muscles, making them stiffen more. "You need to relax. You get all tense, then so do your wings."

"And you're an expert on this after the first day you arrived in Equestria?" she questioned, watching him gently fold one of her wings down while gently rubbing the muscles to keep her relaxed.

"And I was able to fly perfectly up to Canterlot when I landed. First try, too." Twilight smacked Riku with her other wing from playfully mocking her.

"Just fold your princess's wings back into place before I banish you into the cosmos," Twilight warned with a smirk.

"Oh, now you decide to pull rank as a princess to threaten your subjects." Riku chuckled, easing her other wing as he leaned closer to Twilight's ear, giving it a small kiss. "As you command, Princess Twilight."

Riku continued gently massaging Twilight's wing, feeling her body relax as she was slowly lulled to sleep by his gentle touch. Hearing her lightly snore, he gently folded her other wing back to her side, carefully straightening out her lavender feathers before quietly stepping off the bed. Seeing her sound asleep, he gave her another peck on the cheek, silently exiting her room and walking back into his, leaving the door open a crack in case he hears something other than guards' armor clanking in the halls.

It was late in the night as the moon began to rise at its apex, the time now around midnight. More of Canterlot's Royal Guard stationed with Flash Sentry patrolled the halls, their horns shining a light as they wandered the castle. With all four princesses in the Crystal Empire, there was no telling if anyone would be crazy enough to attack any one of them in the middle of the night, and they were all on alert.

Inside one of the many rooms, a bright light shone through the keyholes of the double doors, quickly disappearing as quickly as it appeared. The handle to one of the doors moved, opening it up to reveal a cloaked pony exiting the room. They snuck through the halls, avoiding guards as they passed by in the shadows or any empty, unlocked rooms. Reaching the hallway for the guest rooms, the mysterious sneak walked down the hall, a blue glue coming from their horn to unlock any of the doors with a spell. In the light, the pony revealed their red and yellow striped mane underneath the cloak, along with their light azure eyes.

Quietly creaking the door they picked first, the pony poked their head inside. They found Sora in his bed, his sheets splayed out around him as he snored, quickly closing the door as they picked the wrong one. The pony searched through the other rooms until they stumbled upon Twilight's room. Sitting on the dresser in plain sight, next to the sleeping alicorn in the bed, was what they were looking for.

The pony grinned and crept into the room, making sure not to wake the princess as they eyed the crown and the light fuchsia star-shaped gem on top of it. Reaching the dresser, the unicorn's aura levitated the crown as they examined it. Content with what they were stealing, the unicorn pulled out a dilapidated crown that was slightly similar to the actual one, a terrible immitation that even a foal could tell the real one was stolen. The unicorn winced as Twilight snored and mumbled in her sleep, turning over in her bed as she got more comfortable.

Breathing a silent sigh, the cloaked unicorn placed the fake on the dresser and began to sneak out of the room. As soon as they exited the bedroom and quietly shut the door, the pony chuckled, sounding feminine as her eyes gazed upon the Element of Harmony.

"This is too easy," she whispered, unaware of Riku's bedroom door was opened all the way. "It's all mine now."

Her ears perked up at the sound of a flash coming from somewhere, freezing in fear as a purple and red winged blade was thrust right in front of her face. She looked over to where it came from, finding a white stallion with silver hair leering at her, standing on his hind legs with the weapon held in his hoof.

"What are you doing with Twilight's crown?" Riku asked. The thief's horn glowed, a pair of ethereal swords appearing and thrusting toward the stallion, quickly avoiding them as he backed away, leaving the mare open to escape. "HEY! Get back here!" As he chased after the unicorn thief, Riku's shouting woke the others as they all poked their heads out of the room. "She's stolen Twilght's crown!"

Sora quickly gave chase and joined Riku, his Keyblade at the ready as they flew after the unicorn thief. Following behind them were Twilight and Kairi, the others giving chase as well. Both mares nodded their heads, charged their horns, disappearing in a flash of light as they teleported in the thief's path.

"Give me back my crown!" Twilight shouted as Kairi summoned her Keyblade.

The mare was surprised, but didn't stop at the roadblock, her horn glowing as she teleported past them, sending her cloak flying into the pink unicorn and alicorn. The thief had an orange coat, her cutie mark a red and yellow sun that matched her mane and tail. She turned around and grinned, only to stare in shock as Kairi burnt through the cloak with her Fire spell, the flames spiraling around her and Twilight.

"What the heck!?" She quickly ran for it, only for Sora and Riku and tackle into her, sending all three of them tumbling across the hall.

They ended up in the same room the thief came out from, sliding to a halt as the mare dropped the crown, sending it bouncing off of the walls. Sora and Riku watched the Element of Magic bounce around and phase through a mirror, sending it through as if it was some kind of portal.

"What happened to the crown?" Sora asked.

The thief quickly flipped over underneath the stallions while they were distracted, quickly kneeing them both in between the hind legs. The two teens yelped and winced in agony, easily weakened by the low blow and were kicked back, sent flying out of the room. The mares all quickly arrived and gasped as the thief stood up and sneered.

"Sorry it had to be this way, princess," she said as she backed up to the mirror.

Before Kairi could chase after her, the unicorn disappeared through the portal. The Princess of Heart had no clue what lied beyond that mirror, no telling where it would end up without any knowledge of what's beyond it. Hearing Sora and Riku groaning in pain brought her attention to them.

"Guys, what happened to Twilight's crown?" Kairi asked, the two males barely able to move as they clutched their sensitive bits.

"I-It went through...the mirror," Sora groaned. "She got us really good."

"Why...is there...our one weakness?" Riku questioned, feeling another wave of pain as he curled into a ball and hissed.

"Who was she?" Twilight asked. "And why did she steal my crown?"

They woke the princesses up and met up with them in the throne room to tell them what had just happened earlier in the morning. They described who snuck into the castle, the Element of Magic stolen, and how she along with the crown escaped through the magical mirror portal in one of the rooms. Throughout the explanation, Celestia seemed upset, as if she knew who they were talking about.

"Sunset Shimmer...A former student of mine," she said. "She began her studies not too long before I discovered Twilight's magical potential."

"How come I've never heard of her?" Twilight asked.

"She had the potential, but her desires outweighed her studies," Celestia explained. "I tried to help her, but she began to act cruel and dishonest toward me when she didn't have her way." She levitated the fake crown Twilight brought from her room. "Sunset eventually ran away, leading her down a dark path with her cruelty. She thought that replacing your crown after stealing it would buy her enough time until it was too late to realize the real crown was stolen."

"That thing looks more like a flimsy arts and crafts project," Sora said. "If she's supposed to be as smart as Twilight, then she didn't plan it that well with a piece of plastic to replace an actual crown. But where exactly did she go to in that mirror?"

"You will know more about where she escaped to far better than I, Sora." They soon headed back to the room with the magic mirror. "What you all see before you is no ordinary mirror. It is actually a gateway to another world, and it opens every thirty moons."

"Oooooh! Sparkly!" Pinkie pressed her hoof against the mirror, watching it ripple like a pool of water, immediately dragged back by Luna's aura, keeping her far enough away from going through out of her childish curiosity.

"Thirty moons?" Kairi pondered. "Is it thirty days or two and a half years? Because if it's the latter...anyone who passes through could be stuck in that world for a long time."

"We had this mirror hidden in the throne room back in the castle in Canterlot, and when the Crystal Empire returned, I sent it to Cadence for her to watch over." Celestia looked at the mirror, staring at her reflection. "I was hoping Sunset would come back and seek my guidance, but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore."

"Twilight, the Element of Magic must not be in this other world," Luna said. "It may cause a catastrophe to the inhabitants there, leaving them defenseless to the magic that might be unleashed from it."

"Not to mention that we need all six Elements of Harmony to defend ourselves from anypony who might try to take over Equestria again," Cadence added.

"Twilight, you must go through the portal, find your crown, and come back here before the portal closes," Celestia said. "In three days, it will close by midnight, and starting this morning, you only have such a limited amount of time before you remain trapped there for another thirty moons. Do you understand the importance of this task?"

"Yes," Twilight nodded. "I understand perfectly."

"Yeah! Let's get going!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Let's take on that Sunset Shimmer and get that crown back!"

Before Rainbow Dash could fly ahead into the portal, Celestia stopped her by grabbing onto her tail with her golden aura. "No. Not all of you can go."

"Why not!?" the mare asked.

"If all of you go through, you could upset the balance of the world beyond, and it will only make retrieving the crown from Sunset more difficult." Rainbow Dash wanted to protest, but was unable to complain by the princess's command. "Twilight must do this on her own...Though, maybe with some assistance from Sora, Riku, and Kairi, as they are not from our world."

"That's true, but what about Equestria?" Riku asked. "What if any Heartless show up and there's no one to defend it?"

"I'll go with Twilight," Sora volunteered. "If Sunset Shimmer has the Element of Magic, and if she's able to tap into its power, with her magical potential matching Twilight's, she could really cause a lot of damage. I'm the only one strong enough to take her on, assuming her magic can still be used wherever she ran to."

Riku and Kairi looked at each other, nodding their heads in agreement. They knew he had more power than either of them, and if Sunset was as powerful with her magic as they had seen, then it would be better to have Sora go in with Twilight.

"Alright. We'll watch Equestria for any Heartless until you get back." Kairi walked up to Sora and hugged him tightly. "Just make sure you don't die on me or get trapped in that world, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sora saluted, getting a kiss on the cheek from his princess before he left.

Riku hugged Twilight, afraid to let her go into another world without any knowledge of the danger where she and Sora would be going. "Be careful out there, ok?" Twilight nodded, the couple sharing a kiss before she stepped away. "Sora, you make sure Twilight stays safe, alright?"

"Relax, Riku. I've been saving her tail several times in the past from danger. Nothing's gonna happen to her on my watch." He bumped his hoof against his chest, ensuring he won't let any harm come to Twilight while they're in another world. Sora and Twilight approached the mirror, ready to jump through to wherever it lead. "Well, I don't think the 'ladies first' rule applies to something like this. Let's do this." He took a running start and dove into the portal. "Geronimo!"

The tan pegasus's body disappeared as he went through, the mirror rippling as he dove inside. Twilight gulped, tentatively approaching the mirror, pushing her hoof into the portal. She pulled it back as she felt it try to suck her leg in, looking back at the others, too nervous to jump right in. Celestia nodded to her, knowing how important it was to retrieve her crown. She looked at Riku, greatly worried for her safety, but knows Sora will protect her. Twilight took a deep breath and faced the mirror, slowly walking through into the next world.

"Three days," Riku uttered. "Three whole days until the portal closes...I hope they get that crown fast."

"She's with Sora," Kairi assured the worried stallion. "I'm sure whatever's in that world, he can handle anything that-" Suddenly, Spike ran forward, heading straight for the portal. "Spike!? What are you doing!?"

He didn't stop and leapt into the portal, everyone else unable to stop him or pull him back as he disappeared through the mirror. They all stared at the mirror, now having to risk another friend to being trapped in the other world if time ran out.

"...Oh boy. Now I'm really 'nervicited'," Pinkie said, making Riku facehoof.

"'Nervicited' is not a word, Pinkie Pie!" he exclaimed in frustration. "I don't need any of your random nonsense when I should be gravely worried about Twilight being in a new world! We don't know what could happen!"

"It could be fun there and not dangerous?" Pinkie pondered, earning an icy glare from the stallion. "...And you're really mad and I should be quiet now."

Sora regretted diving into the portal, his entire body feeling like it was being warped around like he was teleporting every cell of his body through a deadly time warp. After what felt like an eternity, he finally made it through, yelping in surprise as he fell on his stomach, groaning in pain from the harsh drop. The teen tried to get up, only to hear a yelp come from behind him and something land on his back, sending him back to the ground as the body that fell on him rolled off. Sora dared to lift his head up, hearing a bark that sounded like it came from a dog now, smacking him in the back of the head, sending his face into the ground.

"Ugh...Ok. I've taken enough abuse for one day." After recovering from the painful landing and softening the landing for Twilight, Sora got up on his knees as he rubbed the back of his head.

He stopped rubbing the bump he was about to get when he noticed on odd feeling that was very familiar to him. He brought his arm back, spotting his fingers and gloved hand, flexing the digits. He stood up and looked down at himself: standing on two legs, his black shorts and shoes, and furless skin. He brought both his hands up to his face, feeling his normal human ears and muzzle-less mouth and nose. Wherever the portal took them, it was somewhere not in Equestria if he had reverted back to being a human.

He looked around him to get his bearings and find out where it took them. In front of him was a large building, which looked like a school, though with how early in the morning it was, there weren't any students or faculty around. Behind him was a stone statue of a horse rearing up on its hind legs, which was where he must have exited. Beyond that was the town, many houses along the roads as modern vehicles drove along the streets.

"Where did we wind up?" Sora asked himself. "Looks like a human world...through a portal from Equestria."

"Oogh, that was a rough ride." The teen looked behind him, hearing someone talking, but there wasn't another person to be seen. "Whoa! Sora, is that you!?"

He looked down, the direction of the voice coming from a dog. The color scheme of the canine was familiar, and so was the young male voice that came from it. It donned on him that the purple pup with the light green ears and green tuft on his head was Spike, now wearing a spiked collar around his neck.

"Spike!?" Sora fell to his knees to get a closer look at the dragon-turned-dog, picking him up in his hands to lift him up at eye level. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm sorry!" he apologized. "I was worried about Twilight! I know she would be safer with you, but she'd be a nervous wreck if I wasn't there to help her!"

Sora dropped Spike, the puppy yelping while the teen groaned in annoyance. "For goodness sake. First Pinkie, now you. You know that there could have been something dangerous after coming through here and that something could have been a dragon-eating beast?"

"Well, it's safe here, so I guess we got lucky." The teen facepalmed as Spike missed the fact that they had no idea what could have been a dangerous world beyond the mirror. "But, what are you? And how did you get that tall?"

"Oh boy...I'm going to have to explain to you and Twilight about-" He paused, having completely forgotten about Twilight. "Oh man! Twilight!"

Sora and Spike turned back to the statue, finding a teenage girl with purple hair and a familiar pink streak running down the middle. She wore a blue blouse, a dark purple skirt with the same pink and white stars Twilight's cutie mark had, and a pair of purple boots with pink socks on her feet. The Keyblade wielder and canine ran up to her, Sora kneeling down beside her while Spike skidded across the ground, surprisingly having gotten used to walking on fours so easily.

The girl groaned as she came to, sitting up on her knees as she looked around her. "I feel dizzy..."

"Twilight?" Spike asked, alerting the alicorn-turned-human as she heard her number one assistant's voice.

"Spike? You're not supposed to be-" Twilight looked at the small puppy, tilting her head in confusion. "Spike? Are you a...dog?"

"Uhh, yeah, I think so," he said, finally getting a good look at himself. "But, I have no idea what you or Sora are."

"Huh?" She looked at Sora, surprised to see how different he looked. She remembered seeing him like this before, on the cover of Pooh's storybook Celestia had borrowed a while back. He looked exactly like the being with Pooh: same black clothing, same spiky hair, similar features that weren't equine like she was. "...Sora?"

"Yeah. It's me," he said with a nervous grin. "You're uhh...looking at the real me."

"This is what you look like? I thought you looked so similar to the-" As Twilight lifted her hand to rub her chin in thought, she noticed that she wasn't touching herself with a hoof. She lifted up her hand, gasping at her new digits, bringing up the other hand to see if she wasn't dreaming. "W-W-Wha-?"

"Ok, I know it's a bit of a sudden change, but it's not as bad as you think," Sora reassured.

Unfortunately, Twilight's eye twitched, already going into a full blown panic as she was able to bend and flex her fingers around. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Or she's going to freak out anyway." Sora looked down at Spike, shrugging his shoulders, as if knowing she would have lost it. "This is gonna be a long day..."


	60. Equestria Girls part 2

Twilight had continued screaming for another five minutes over her new body's anatomy. She finally stopped as she pressed her hands against her mouth, but that only scared her more as she began looking all over herself. Sora just sighed and shook his head while Spike just scratched his ear like a canine would. Twilight flailed her arms over her body, even pulling one of her legs out at the sight of the larger appendages, hyperventilating in shock.

"W-What happened to me!?" she asked. "What am I!?"

"Are you done panicking?" Sora asked, the girl shaking her head. "Well, too bad. You are what I am: a human."

"H-Human?" Twilight began touching her head, finding her ears now on the sides of her head and her muzzle no longer existent and shrunk to a smaller nose. "Ahh! What happened to my muzzle!? My ears!? Are they supposed to be like this for-"

Sora slapped his hand against Twilight's mouth, silencing her before she wound up getting a heart attack from her panic attack. "Twilight, calm down. You freak out like that in a public place, you're going to catch everyone's attention, and the number one rule for being in a new world is to not stand out like you're some kind of alien."

"Are dragons aliens in this world?" Spike asked.

"...More like mythical. But talking dogs? That's sure to freak people out if you speak." Spike understood and zipped his lips. Sora looked back at Twilight, seeing she was calm enough, but needed to make sure she wouldn't stress and panic. "Now, I'm going to slowly lower my hand, and you are not going to scream and flail around. Ok?" She nodded her head. "Ok."

He slowly pulled his hand away, and Twilight did as she was told. She looked down at her hands again, flexing them, finding them odd like a monkey's, though less hairy. She continued to experiment with her fingers, using two on one hand to grab one on the other, testing their flexibility and functionality.

"This is so strange..." Twilight looked down at herself, noticing the clothes and footwear on her. "And why am I wearing clothes? I didn't come in with these on."

She began to try and pull her blouse off, only for Sora to quickly grab her hands and lower her shirt back down before it got too far up. "Whoa whoa whoa! Keep those on!"

"Why? I don't want to wear these...even if they do feel a little comfy." Sora couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as he was about to explain to a pony turned into a human why she needed to keep her clothes on.

"You know how Riku, Kairi, and I always want to keep our clothes on, despite being around ponies who don't wear clothes?" he asked, Twilight nodding her head. "Yeah...Humans need to wear their clothes. It's not exactly...decent for any of us to wander around in the nude. We don't have...tails to cover the back...or anything to hide the front..."

It took a moment for Twilight to understand, blushing heavily as she looked down her shirt, quickly wrapping her arms around her chest. "...I-I see...And...And why are my-?"

"I really don't want to talk about the difference between pony and human anatomy!" Sora shouted. "It's embarrassing enough that I tried to explain why we wear clothes, and the only way you're finding out the difference between the males and females from both sides is either in books in this world or from Kairi when you have girl time!"

"Ok, ok! Dropping the subject!" Sora and Twilight turned their heads away from each other in awkward silence while Spike stared at them.

"I am going to have to steer Twilight far away from human biology books before her curiosity ends up making things more awkward." He looked over at the statue, their gateway between this world and Equestria. Sora approached the stone pedestal and placed his hand on the side, watching his arm phase through the portal. "Yeah. This statue's our ticket back to Equestria once we get the crown back."

"Well, we can check that castle over there," Twilight said as she pointed at the school.

Sora pulled his arm back and turned around to the alicorn-turned-human. "Twilight, that's not a castle, that's a-" His eyes widened when he saw her trying to walk on all fours like a pony with Spike riding on her back. The teen quickly ran up to them, grabbing Twilight's arms and pulling her up on her feet, sending the purple dog tumbling to the ground with a surprised yelp. "What are you doing walking like that!?"

"You mean humans don't walk like that?" she asked.

"Did you completely forget how I was walking a minute ago?" Sora questioned. "Ugh. I am going to be teaching you a lot of different things so you don't make us look suspicious. I'm actually glad no one else is around right now, otherwise everyone would think we're a bunch of weirdos."

"Oh. Right...We can't act like we're from another world at all." Sora slowly backed away as he let Twilight stand on her own two feet, the girl suddenly flailing as she began to lose her balance. He quickly grabbed her arms before she fell over, pulling her straight back up. "This is harder than I thought! How can somepony walk on two legs!?"

"As babies, we all start out crawling on all fours. It just takes a lot of practice," Sora said. "Oh. And, try not to say 'somepony', 'anypony', 'everypony', or anything that addresses people and ending with 'pony'." Twilight nodded as he let go again to let her practice balancing. "Hopefully, before we get the crown back, we'll have you walking like a human in no time."

"It's going to take me weeks to master walking on two LEGS!" Twilight tried to step forward, her legs stretched out too far and causing her to flail backwards. She managed to move forward, her legs wobbling until she collapsed against Sora. "Ugh. I do not want to be here any longer like this."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about your wings," Spike said, earning a glare from her. "What? You have been complaining about them for the past week."

"I'd rather have my wings, then." Twilight leaned against Sora as he helped her walk, slowly getting used to being on two legs, though still a bit shaky. They climbed the steps to the entrance of the school, Twilight moving her head around, confusing Sora, then tried to walk inside the closed glass door, smacking her face. "Ow!" She rubbed her forehead, unable to feel her horn. "W-Wha?...Oh don't tell me I don't have my horn."

"Sorry, Twilight, but humans aren't exactly magical." Sora grabbed the door handle and opened it up for them. "I'm an exception because of my Keyblade, but before that, I had no idea I could use magic at all. So, you're going to have to do things earth pony style, but without being a pony."

Twilight grumbled as they walked inside the foyer of the school. "Wow. How are we going to find the crown in this giant castle."

"It's a school, not a castle," Sora said, escorting Twilight over to the nearby trophy case for her to get a better look at herself.

"Oh my..." For the second time within one day, Twilight looked at herself in the mirror. She examined all of her new features from a different perspective from what she could see in the reflection of the glass case. "I really do look different...I wonder how different Riku would be as a human."

"If I had a picture of us, I could probably show you, but I sadly don't at the moment." Twilight began to look in the case, ignoring her reflection.

"I wonder if Sunset stole any other artifacts from Equestria." While looking around, the bell began to ring all around the building.

Like a swarm of bees, there were hundreds of students that piled out from the many classrooms, all of them chattering and making their way around the halls like a packed in traffic jam. Sora and Twilight were shoved around by the other teens and pre-teens, separating them as they were pushed in different directions. Sora tried to push through, but he couldn't risk jumping up high in the air and snatch Twilight out of the air to get her out of the surrounding teenagers.

"This is why I always hate school!" Sora complained. "Aside from the learning, everyone just loves to crowd one part of the building as they get through to their next class! I got to find Twilight before any of them try to drag her off into a random-"

Sora was suddenly smacked in the face by an open locker, falling on his back while clutching his face. "Whoa! Sorry about that." The teen shook his head and looked up at the person apologizing for smacking him with their locker door. Holding his hand out to him was a teenage boy around his age, his hair blue and swept up, a black jacket worn over a white shirt with a picture of a lightning bolt in front of a blue shield, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black and white shoes. Sora took his hand and was helped back up on his feet. "You ok, man? Didn't see you coming."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "I've taken worst hits."

"I don't think I've seen you around here," the teen pondered. "You new to Canterlot High?"

"Yeah. I just moved here recently...with my sister, Twilight." Sora looked back at the crowd, unable to see Twilight in the ocean of students wandering around in the lobby. "Speaking of, I kind of lost her when the bell rang and the other students split us up." He didn't have to worry for long as the princess squeezed her way through, winding up in the same hallway Sora ended up getting smacked in by the teenage boy. "Oh. There she is."

Twilight struggled to stand back up after surviving the "deadly" wave of students, leaning against the lockers as she panted in exhaustion. "I hate this place already!"

"Hey, 'sis'! I thought I lost you!" Sora walked up to Twilight and hugged her tightly. "Just play along and pretend we're siblings. I know it's weird, but that's what I came up with to hide our identities from being outside of this world," he whispered to her, releasing his hold on her and turned to the other teen with a grin. "New to this school and we have no clue where everything is! You gotta remember to stick close to me so we don't lose track of each other!"

"It's not my fault everypo-" Twilight shrieked as she felt Spike lick her leg, looking down at him with a look that told her "watch what you're saying. "...I mean, everybody here kept pushing me back."

"New students, huh?" the teen pondered, suddenly looking upset. "Well, just be careful here at this school, ok? It's pretty rough...Ever since she changed..." He shook his head, his frown turning to a grin as he closed his locker. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you and your sister. I better get to class. See ya."

As they watched the blue haired teen head down the hall, Sora scratched his head in confusion. "Why does his voice sound familiar?" He tried to wrack his brain over where he heard the teen's voice from, but he couldn't come up with anyone he knew. "Oh well. Maybe I was just imagining things. Let's take a little look around the school and find Sunset and the crown."

Sora took hold of Twilight's hand, making sure she doesn't get separated from her again, as the trio made their way down the halls. While the pony human looked around at the students and the building in fascination, the Keyblade wielder somehow found some of the students familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there were a couple of features that some had that looked like some of the ponies back in Equestria: There was a girl with electric blue hair with a pair of purple tinted sunglasses losing to music through her headphones like a humanized Vinyl Scratch, one of the teachers in one of the classrooms had dark fuchsia hair and nearly resembled Cheerilee from the schoolhouse in Ponyville, and he could even swear he saw a glimpse of a blonde-haired girl with her eyes crossed just like Derpy Hooves.

"Gangway!" Up ahead of them, a young girl riding on a scooter inside school grounds headed straight for them.

Twilight yelped, but Sora stood in the way, grabbing the handlebars and stopping her on the spot. "Scootaloo, watch where you're riding!" The girl looked up at him, staring at him confusion, but when he got a good look at her as she wore a similar looking helmet a certain pegasus filly wore, Sora gasped in surprise. "Oh my gosh..."

The young girl wearing a black hoodie with green cargo pants, her hair purple and her eyes displaying that air of daredevilry WAS Scootaloo. "Do I know you? How'd you know my name, dude?"

"Hey, Scootaloo! Stop ridin' on ahead of us!" Running up after the filly pegasus as a human, two other girls with familiar hairstyles and faces caught up with their speedy friend, making Sora's jaw drop even further.

The red-headed girl sounded just like Apple Bloom, also wearing the familiar pink bow in her hair. She wore a green shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts, exuding a recognizable, youthful enthusiasm that was apparent in the youngest Apple back in Equestria. Next to her, staring at Sora with a light blush, was Sweetie Belle as a human: same curly dark fuchsia and light pink cotton candy mane, same cuteness that was unrivaled by the real filly, though for her clothing style, she wore a white and light lavender shirt under a purple dress jacket and a flowing yellow skirt.

"It's the Cutie Mark Crusaders...as humans..." Sora was quick to figure out where he, Twilight, and Spike wound up as they passed through the portal.

"Do you guys know him?" Scootaloo asked. "He knew my name, and I've never seen him before."

"Nope. They both seem new around here to me," Apple Bloom said. "Do y'all know him, Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked at their friend, the humanized unicorn filly's eyes still locked on Sora, her blush growing deeper as they trailed over his hair and clothes. "Uhh, Sweetie Belle?"

"Huh!?" Finally snapping out of her daydream, she looked at her friends, then back at the new "students". "Oh! Uhh, nope! Never seen them before!"

"Then how did he know my name?" Scootaloo stared at Sora suspiciously, the teen trying to figure out a way to avoid breaking the one rule he was close to shattering.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." He looked down at the scooter, still holding onto it as he stopped the speedy young girl from ramming into them. "...You were riding on a scooter, and the nickname that was perfect for you popped into my head that I just had to blurt it out?"

"...Oh. That makes sense." Spike facepawed himself for Twilight and Sora, human Scootaloo just as oblivious as the filly back home.

"Anyway, you realize you're not supposed to ride a scooter inside the halls of a school?" Sora asked as he let go of the handlebars. "You'll wind up in a lot of trouble."

"Haven't gotten caught by the principle yet. Plus, I like to be on the wild side!" It was clearly obvious this girl was Scootaloo's human incarnate, just as wild and crazy as the pegasus she idolizes. "We better get off to class before we're late! Later, new guy and awkward girl!"

"'Awkward girl'?" Twilight questioned at the odd perk Scootaloo gave her, even though it was a bit true that she was clueless about her new form and how humans move and behave.

"Scootaloo! For goodness sake!" Apple Bloom complained. "Hope y'all have a good time here at Canterlot High. Scoots! Wait for us!"

The humanized earth pony filly chased after her scooter riding friend, disappearing down the corner of the hallway. Sora soon felt someone tug on his shirt, looking down at Sweetie Belle as she was getting his attention, though she was looking away in shyness. Her eyes darted up to him then back down at the ground, a little embarrassed to say anything to him. Before he could ask what she wanted, she gave him a slip of paper, then ran off after her friends with a nervous giggle.

"...Ok...Feels like deja vu when I babysat for Sweetie Belle..." He looked down at the paper the shy human Sweetie Belle gave him and opened it up. "'I really like your hair.'" Sora looked at Twilight and Spike, both of them confused by the young girl's written compliment. "Well, at least she has great taste in hairstyles."

"You're hair is like the back of a porcupine," Spike said.

"I'm going to ignore that, because I figured out where we are the moment those three came up to us," Sora said as he bent down and picked Spike up in his hand. "The three of us are in another world, but an alternate version of Equestria."

"Really?" Twilight asked. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"We just ran into the Cutie Mark Crusaders. As little human girls. Knowing them for so long, I can tell who they were the moment I saw their faces." He looked around, seeing the other students entering classrooms and leaving the hallway empty. "There are other people here that look exactly like ponies we know back in Ponyville. And if there are humans of them around here, then there have to be humans that are like you and the others. And another dog that looks exactly like Spike."

"Whoa," Spike said in awe. "That's...pretty cool."

"And even more important that we don't bring any attention," Sora warned. "Sunset's probably done enough just from being in this world for years, and who knows what could happen if they know about Equestria, or even my Keyblade and magic. If we find her, I can't risk confronting her and showing off my abilities. Until then, we lay low, pretend to be brother and sister, get the crown, and get out of here."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." They soon heard a quiet voice down the end of the hallway, sounding pretty scared. Sora brought a finger to his lips, telling Twilight and Spike to keep quiet as he crept along the wall and peeked around the corner. He saw a girl with long pink hair, wearing a white shirt and a green skirt with butterflies on one side, trapped in a corner by a girl with red and yellow striped hair, wearing a black biker's jacket and an orange skirt with a purple and pale yellow strip running down the right side. "I-I found it and gave it to her. I didn't know you dropped it..."

"Well, I did!" the other girl said aggressively, both girls sounding familiar. "And I was just about to pick it up before you snatched it! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you."

"B-But, it doesn't belong to you either," the bullied girl whispered, moving a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"EXCUSE ME!?" the bully shouted, slamming her hands into the lockers behind the terrified girl, making her slid down to the floor, unable to defend herself. "You're absolutely pathetic! No wonder why all your friends are nothing but stray animals!"

Having had enough seeing someone picking on a quiet, shy girl, Sora stepped out from hiding and approached her. "Hey! Quit picking on her!"

"What?" The girl turned around, glaring at him.

"I said quit picking on her," he repeated. "What gives you the right to hurt others who can't defend themselves?"

"Psh. You must not be from around here if you have no idea who you're talking to." She walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "You cross me again, and you'll regret talking to me like that again."

"Then how about you quit treating people that way?" Twilight said as she approached them, glaring at her, sharing Sora's sympathies for the cowering teen in the corner.

"Same goes for you too," the bully said as she flicked the human alicorn's forehead. "I'm letting you two off easy since you're new, but know that I rule this school."

She walked off and disappeared down the hall, terrifying one of the students with just her gaze alone as he stuffed himself in a locker to hide from her wrath. As soon as she was out of sight, Sora turned back to the bullied girl and held a hand out to her.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, the girl nodding her head, accepting his hand as he helped her back on her feet.

"I-I can't believe you two did that," she said. "Nobody's ever tried to stand up to Sunset Shimmer like that."

"Sunset Shimmer!?" Twilight exclaimed, turning back to the hallway their thief disappeared down.

"I knew her voice and hair were familiar," Sora whispered to himself.

"I don't think I've ever seen you two around here," the timid girl said. "Did you two transfer from another school?"

"Yeah. We're from across the sea," Sora said as he wrapped an arm around his "sister". "I'm Sora, and this is my sister, Twilight. What's your name?"

"M-My name's...Fluttershy," she quietly said, almost like deja vu between them when they first met their shy pegasus counterpart.

"Oh my gosh, this is another Equestria," Twilight whispered to Sora. "You were right. This is so strange, but also exciting. I wonder what the others look like as humans."

While Twilight began to grow excited about learning what the human world of Equestria had to offer, Fluttershy peeked through her bangs in her shy state, spotting Spike scratching his ear by Sora's feet. "Oh my goodness! A little puppy!" She dove for the purple dog, knocking Sora off his feet and on his back while Twilight flailed backwards in surprise. "Oh, he's so cute! What's his name!?"

"Uhh...His name is...Spike," Twilight said, really feeling a sense of deja vu with Fluttershy's reaction to seeing something that wasn't the same species as her.

"He is so adorable!" Fluttershy squealed as she scratched Spike's chin. She pulled out a dog treat out of her backpack, quite odd for anyone to have animal treats in one's bag while at school. "Here you go, little puppy."

Spike looked at the treat and sniffed it, then took a small bite. He took a liking to it, either because he was now a dog or the fact that he was able to eat anything no one else could like with those horrible muffins Applejack and Pinkie made during Applebuck Season, chomping the rest of the treat as he noisily munched on it.

"Ugh. Dragons have a weird appetite," Sora muttered as he was reminded of the horrible muffins that caused all of Ponyville to get sick.

"How amazing would it be if we could hear animals talk?" Fluttershy wondered as she pet Spike more.

"He's quite the talker," Twilight said, causing Sora to wince as she blurted out Spike could speak English.

"What do you mean?" The animal lover asked in confusion.

"She means he's good at following commands, especially speaking!" Sora quickly said, kneeling down to the dog. "Spike, speak." Understanding the situation, Spike barked on command. "Good boy! Now sit." He sat down, panting in excitement as he kept the act going. "Now, gimmie paw." Spike lifted up his right front paw and touched Sora's hand. "Other paw." He gave Sora his other paw. "Good boy!"

"Wow. So well trained, and he's still really young," Fluttershy complimented.

"Yeah, well, I'm good with pets. Twilight, on the other hand...Not so much." Twilight grumbled, showing she can be a good pet owner after helping raise Spike after she hatched him and caring for her pet owl.

"Anyway, dog tricks aside-" Twilight snatched Spike up and held him in her arms, the dog yipping in surprise as he was being carried. "-Sunset said you picked up something that she claimed was hers. What exactly was it?"

"Oh. Well, I don't have it with me," she said. "This morning, I was handing out fliers for the animal shelter I volunteer to work every Wednesday. I was over by the statue outside the front of the school, but no one wanted a flyer. Then, something ended up hitting me in the head, and it was a crown with a purple star on top." Sora and Twilight looked at each other, her crown they were looking for confirmed to be here along with Sunset Shimmer. "I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Celestia."

"'Principal' Celestia?" Sora asked, holding back his laughter as the alicorn princess in Equestria was reduced to being a school principal as a human.

"Where is she now?" Twilight asked.

"She should probably be in her office," Fluttershy said. "It's the third door on the left down the hall. Oh, and I think you should hide Spike. Animals aren't allowed on campus. I'd put him inside your backpack. That's what I do." Fluttershy took off her backpack and unzipped it, releasing a white rabbit, a robin, and a white furred kitten with a blue bow on its head. Sora couldn't help but snicker, knowing that the most timid and shy out of their friends is actually a rule breaker, bringing animals to school and sneaking them away in her bag. "They get really lonely when I'm at school all day."

"Right," Twilight uttered, Sora covering his mouth as he stifled his giggles. "Thanks for the directions. And advice."

The bell suddenly rang, Fluttershy gasping as she quickly zipped her bag up after putting her animal friends back inside. "I'm late for class!"

She ran down the hall and hurried off to her next class, leaving Twilight, Sora, and Spike behind. "Wow. Who would have thought Fluttershy could be so bad bringing animals to school?" Sora chuckled, grabbing Spike and placing him inside Twilight's backpack. "Ok. We know what Sunset looks like, the crown is here in this school, and we got our directions to find the principal." He snickered again. "I'm guessing Luna's the vice principal here if Celestia runs the school."

"Princess Celestia as a human." Twilight shuddered at the thought of seeing her mentor in this world. "This is going to be very awkward, isn't it?"

Taking Fluttershy's directions, the duo walking through the empty halls until they found the principal's office. "Ok. Principal Celestia's office. Now, remember, Twilight. This Celestia isn't the princess back in Equestria, so no doing any respectful bowing."

"Uhh...I was about to consider that if she would allow us in," Twilight giggled sheepishly, forgetting that this world wasn't like her own.

"And that's why she needs us to function," Spike teased, quickly shoved back in the backpack.

Sora knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in," she announced, the Keyblade wielder opening the door as he and Twilight stepped inside. Sitting behind her desk was Celestia's human counterpart, with the same multicolored hair, only without it flowing in an invisible breeze. She was wearing a yellow blazer and a pair of dark purple dress pants. She was busy looking over some students' permanent records, looking up from her work to see her two guests. "Hello. How may I help you two?"

"Hello, Principal Celestia," Sora greeted. "We're both kinda new here. I'm Sora, and this is my sister, Twilight."

"New students?" Celestia looked through her documents, unable to find what she was looking for. "I was unaware of having new students arriving at Canterlot High today."

"We just moved here and our records aren't in your system quite yet," the Keyblade wielder lied. "Hopefully you don't mind us going through a self-orientation of the campus before we're officially enrolled, right?"

"Hmm...I guess I can allow that. Canterlot High is a pretty big school, and many new students tend to get lost in the halls." She brought a hand to her chin as she stood up, staring at the calendar on the the wall. "I can even allow you to join into the dance coming up on Friday. And I'm glad one of my students had found the tiara Luna and I had made for the dance, too. I wonder how it wound up outside."

As the principal approached the calendar, Sora and Twilight looked at each other in shock. "That terrible tiara was something she and Luna made?"

"Great. Now there's no way we can take it if they have it kept somewhere," Sora whispered. "The only way we can get it now is by waiting until the dance, and that's the last day of our time to wait for it." Looking back at Celestia, he noticed a few pictures of Sunset Shimmer on the walls from previous Fall Formal dances. The first one on the showed her looking quite innocent and excited to have won, but the ones after had her looking more sinister and maniacal. "Wow. Someone's on a big winning streak."

"Yes. Sunset Shimmer had won as Princess of the Fall Formal for the last few years. It would be hard for any other girl to win when she gets all the students' votes unanimously." Celestia crossed off today's date with a marker, then turned back to her "new students". "She's an excellent student. Quite bright. But, her conduct is a bit...off as the years progressed."

"Gee, I wonder if she shows it," Sora muttered sarcastically as he looked at last year's "victory" picture of the theif.

"I know this isn't really allowed for students who aren't officially enrolled here, but if you'd like to sign up to be on the ballot, you'll have to speak with the head of the Fall Formal planning committee." Celestia stepped back to her desk after finishing explaining to them how Twilight could take part in the ballot. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"No, ma'am," Sora said. "I think we're good. Thank you for allowing us free reign to wander around and see the school."

"Anytime," the principal said. "And if any of you need me, my door is always open."

Sora and Twilight quickly left the office and headed back to the lobby. Their plan to get in and out wasn't going to happen, and there was only one other way to retrieve the alicorn's crown back.

"I was hoping you would have said we needed the crown back," Twilight said. "Couldn't we just tell her it's mine?"

"The one Sunset left as a fake for you matched the exact same design as yours," Sora explained. "And since we're considered minors in this world, we can't just ask an adult to take something without any proof. Plus, to prevent anyone else from trying to steal the crown again, Celestia and Luna have it hidden somewhere, and we're sure to get kicked out if we bust into everything."

"Not to mention, everypony here will think we're crazy if we told them we're from a world with talking ponies." Sora nodded in agreement. "Well, seems like we've got only one option to get it back: I'm going to have to sign up to win Princess of the Fall Formal."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Spike asked, poking his head out of the backpack.

"...I have no idea," Twilight groaned.

Soon, her stomach began to growl, and as luck would have it, the bell rang, all the students crowding the halls as if they were dying to escape. Sora made sure to keep a firm grip on Twilight's hand so they don't get split up again.

"I think some food would help us get our brains going," he said, trying to guide them both through the sea of chattering students toward where the cafeteria was.

The scent of food hit their noses as soon as they walked into the large room, hundreds of students already waiting in line or sitting at the tables with their lunches they brought from home. Sora and Twilight got in line, standing behind Fluttershy as they waited to grab a tray and whatever they pleased. As soon as they began to grab their foods, Sora was disappointed when he saw veggie burgers the moment he saw rows of sandwiches. It would be a little difficult to explain to Twilight humans were omnivores, and she probably won't give him enough time to explain humans don't eat equines...at least not in most places.

"So, Fluttershy, I was wondering if you could help me with something," Twilight said, grabbing whatever the timid girl was grabbing.

"Sure. What is it, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm going to be running for Princess of the Fall Formal." Fluttershy gasped, dropping the bowl of fruit she had in her hands and spilling it all over Twilight.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized, quickly grabbing a bunch of napkins and drying Twilight off before the juices stained her clothes. "I don't think you should even try and do that. Sunset Shimmer always wins Fall Formal Princess, and when she wants something, she gets it." After drying her off, Fluttershy threw the napkins away. "She'll make anyone's life awful if you get in her way."

"Oh no, the horror," Sora droned. "She's going to stoop to the lowest of the low in order to win everything. Pth. Twilight and I have gone up against worst bullies in the past, specifically me." While moving further down the line, he froze when he saw one of the lunch ladies working on the other side of the counter, which so happened to look like Granny Smith if she was an old lady. She placed a fresh apple on his tray and he was on his way following Twilight and Fluttershy to a table. As odd as it was to see the elder Apple here in the school, he went back to the topic on Sunset Shimmer's harsh winning streak. "If she's going to get to Twilight just to cheat her way to victory, that's not happening."

"But you two don't understand." Sora, Twilight, and Fluttershy found an empty table and sat down, the animal lover continuing her reasons why Twilight shouldn't run. "If you ever want to win, you're going to have to get everyone's votes AND try to convince them."

They looked around the cafeteria, seeing most of the students have all been split up into different social groups. There were some jocks, cheerleaders, goths, drama club, eco-friendly teens, rockers, nerds, any other group they could possibly think of. Sora noticed the same teen who helped him up earlier in the hallway was over with the rocker group, playing a few chords on a red and white electric guitar.

"Why are they all split up like this?" Twilight asked.

"Cliques," Sora answered, taking a bite out of his veggie burger. "They're all grouped together by their social status."

"Sora's right. I don't know how it worked at your old school, but here at C.H.S., we all stick with our own kind." Fluttershy picked her fork in her salad and took a bite of her leafy greens. "The only thing all of us have in common is Sunset Shimmer ruling the school until we all graduate."

"Not if we can help it!" Twilight lowered her face and grabbed her apple with her teeth, unaware of the odd look Fluttershy gave her. Sora cleared his throat, getting the human alicorn's attention, motioning his fingers to remind her of her hands. Realizing she was eating like an earth pony, she grabbed the apple in her hand, giggling nervously. "Uhh...Nervous eating habit?"

"...Why?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"My sister's weird. This is her first time coming to a public school, and she's a bit kooky." Twilight growled and kicked Sora's leg, the teen wincing a little as he chuckled to himself. "So, where can we find the head of the planning committee at this time?"

After eating lunch, Sora and Twilight followed Fluttershy's directions to where the head of the party planning committee was. They found themselves in front of the gymnasium, a big enough location to throw a school event like a dance or pep rally. The gym was already decorated with balloons, streamers, and confetti, something that would mostly fit with a birthday party for a kid. There was only one person in the gym decorating everything, a girl with really frizzy and poofy pink hair, wearing a blue and white shirt with a pink heart in the center and a light purple skirt with three balloons, two blue and one yellow.

Sora approached her while Twilight let Spike out of her bag to get some air, not noticing the girl actually pulling off one of the balloon designs on her skirt and making it a real balloon, blowing air into it and inflating it. "Uhh, excuse me. I'm looking for-" She turned around and smacked Sora in the head with the balloon. Before he could continue asking for who they were looking for, he gasped as he saw the girl's blue eyes, recognizing her face. "Pinkie Pie?"

She stopped blowing into the balloon, causing all the air out to blast her in the face. Aside from the Mirror Pool incident, just knowing there was a second Pinkie Pie in the human world of Equestria, and able to do anything out of the ordinary like the mare back home, that sparked fear in Sora's soul at the possibilities of the two Pinkie's meeting and causing trouble. She gasped and grabbed Sora's head, smushing her face against his as she stared deep in his eyes.

"Are you psychic!?" Pinkie screeched.

"Uhh...no? Unless you are?" She let go of Sora, making him fall on his back while going from surprised to bored in the span of a millisecond.

"Nah. I wish though. How'd you know my name?" she asked as he stood back up. "Is it the hair? I always figured it was the hair. Ooh! Let me guess your name by looking at your hair!"

"How about I just tell you, but Fluttershy told us we could find the head of the planning committee here. And...I'm going to guess that's you." Instead of hearing an excited reaction from the human counterpart of the pink pony goofball, she instead scoffed and grew angry.

"Fluttershy, huh?" she questioned. "Don't believe the 'shy' side of her. She's a big jerk." Hearing that statement bothered Sora, even Twilight as she walked up to him. Even if this was an alternate world, Fluttershy and Pinkie should be friends, but they aren't. "Anywhoser, your girlfriend deciding to sign up for the ballot?"

"G-Girlfriend!?" Sora and Twilight blushed and stammered, not wanting to go back to that awkward topic when the human alicorn had her crush on him.

"W-We're not a couple!" Twilight exclaimed. "He's my brother!"

"Oh! Whoopsie doopsie! My mistake!" Pinkie grinned bashfully. "But I knew you two are new around here. So I got some points for that!" Sora facepalmed, the girl never even mentioning that they were new around the school until now. "You know...there's something familiar about you two...Do you both have a twin or cousin who lives in the city and looks a lot like you, while also having a dog just like that one?"

Pinkie pointed at Spike, the transformed dragon keeping up his act as a dog, chewing on a balloon to avoid suspicion. Though one fact she did bring up was that there was a possible theory that there was another Twilight and Spike, which are thankfully not at Canterlot High. Though the possibility of there being another Sora was unlikely since he isn't from Equestria.

"...Uhhhh...Maybe?" Twilight guessed.

"Eh. Just a thought." Pinkie stuck her hand in her hair and pulled out a clipboard and pen. "Okie dokie lokie! Just sign right here and you'll officially be in the runnings for Princess of the Fall Formal Dance!"

She held the clipboard and pen out to Twilight for her to sign, Sunset Shimmer's signature already written down on the first line of the nearly empty paper. Twilight reached out to grab the pen, with her head, grabbing the tip with her teeth. Sora sighed, wishing he had the time to actually teach her how to act like a human, and also not using her mouth to grab everything when she now has fingers to easily grasp things unlike her hooves. He couldn't blame her, being a unicorn all her life and using her magic to do things, rarely using her mouth to move something light enough for her to carry in her jaws.

He cleared his throat, her eyes looking at him as he pretended to cough into his fist, shifting his fingers to mime himself writing with an invisible pen. They were lucky Pinkie was always oblivious, just standing there and watching without a care in the world, not even bothered by the fact Twilight took the pen out of her hand with her mouth. Understanding what she was doing wrong, Twilight grabbed the pen with her hand and pulled it out of her mouth, grinning sheepishly. She finally began to sign, clutching the pen with her fist as she very sloppily tried to write her name down. Her writing was all over the place, stretching out over a few lines.

When she finally finished, she gave the pen back to Pinkie and flipped the clipboard over, yelping in surprise as she saw Twilight's "signature" "Oh wow! You have really bad handwriting! It's like you never held a pen in all your life."

Twilight giggled nervously, slowly backing away, feeling a little ashamed. "Yeah. My sis is not exactly that good with writing. She was home-schooled and did all of her writing on the computer."

"Ohhhh. That makes sense," Pinkie said, not surprising to either of them for her to believe anything.

"I'll sign her name for her so no one else gets confused." Sora took the pen and clipboard, writing Twilight's name down, then handed it back to Pinkie. "And my name's Sora, by the way."

"Okie dokie! 'Twilight Sparkle'. Weird how her and Sunset Shimmer's sound like the names of a star. And yours sounds like a girl's name." Sora fell over in exasperation, grumbling to himself while Pinkie looked down at him.

"Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?" Opening up the doors to the gym was a girl carrying a case of apple cider.

"Ooh! I did! Over here!" Pinkie said as she jumped.

As soon as she put the case down and Sora stood back up after Pinkie's little comment about his name, he and Twilight stared at the girl that walked in, easily recognizing her just by her southern accent and a brown stetson hat on her head. It was Applejack as a human: long blonde hair tied at the end in a ponytail, wearing a green and white work shirt with a short jean skirt, a belt around her waist with a red apple on the front.

"Ya got the rest of them cases, Big Mac!?" Applejack called out as a young man walked into the gym, carrying several cases of the cider.

"Eeyup," he said, Sora's jaw dropping at the sight of human Big Macintosh: not as "big" in muscle size like the red earth pony stallion, but still strong enough to hold heavy cases of cider without breaking a sweat, wearing a white work shirt under a red jacket and a pair of blue jeans.

Applejack grabbed a bottle of cider, took the cap off with her teeth and spat it out, looking over at Sora. "Hey, Ah know you two. Y'all are the ones that gave Sunset Shimmer the what for earlier today, right?"

"And Twilight's going to do even more now that she's running against Sunset for Princess of the Fall Formal!" Pinkie announced.

From hearing the news, Applejack spluttered as she took a drink, spitting out her cider in shock. "Y'all are plum crazy! She's one of the meanest girls in the whole school! Ah'll bet ya she'll try to approach ya all friendly like, and when your back's turned-" Applejack grabbed a balloon, drew Twilight's face, showed it to her and Sora, then squeezed it until it popped. "-she'll end up breakin' ya. But the one girl y'all can trust last aside from her is Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, she's the captain of EVERY sport here in school," Pinkie explained while bouncing on a big balloon, the inflatable piece of rubber popping on her after a really hard bounce.

"Don't forget her bein' the captain of promisin' to do somethin' for ya, then turnin' her back on ya and not botherin' to show up." Applejack sulked as she downed the rest of her cider.

Now this got even more strange for them. Sora and Twilight know that Rainbow and Applejack are the best of friends and rivals to each other, similar to how he and Riku are. And Rainbow Dash is all about loyalty. As much as they wanted to question what happened between their human selves in this world, it wasn't their right to ask or get too involved with the world.

"Ok. Thanks for the warning, Applejack," Sora said. "But Twilight isn't going to let someone like Sunset Shimmer try to control the school."

"Suit yourselves." Applejack turned to place the empty bottle on the table behind her, only to turn back around with suspicion. "Wait a minute. How did ya know mah name?"

Sora winced, having once again accidentally blurting out another of their friends' names. "Uhhhhhhhhh...Lucky guess?" The farm girl raised a brow at him, apparently inheriting her pony counterpart's ability to sense when others are lying like this world's Pinkie's wild and random antics similar to the real party pony's. "Or, maybe you said it earlier?"

"Nope," Big Mac said after placing the last of the cases down.

"Thank you, Big Macintosh," Sora mumbled, quickly grabbing Twilight's hand and dragging her out of the gym. "Welp! It was nice meeting you guys! Better get a move on! Let's go, sis!"

Applejack eyed them as the new students exited the gym, Spike chasing after them before the doors closed. Pinkie slid up next to the farmer, finishing tying another balloon after inflating it.

"They look like they're hiding something, but I am totally onto them." Pinkie leaned over to Applejack, bringing a hand to her mouth to whisper something to her. "Sora's psychic!"

"Ah highly doubt that." While Applejack got to work on stacking the cases of cider, the doors to the gym slammed open, Sunset Shimmer and two younger boys walking in: one of them a stout, chubby kid with messy orange hair, wearing a black shirt with a pair of scissors on the front, the other lean with green hair, wearing a green long-sleeved shirt and white pants.

"What is this!?" Sunset complained. "This is absolutely ridiculous! There are supposed to be more streamers around the stage and less of these dumb balloons!"

"Yeah! Streamers!" the smaller said as he tried to tear a streamer in half.

"And fewer balloons!" the tall one said, failing to pop a balloon by squeezing it.

Sunset approached the cases of cider, staring at them in disgust. "Fizzy apple cider!? UGH! This is supposed to be my coronation, not a filthy hoedown!"

"Well, tough luck, Sunset," Applejack said. "It ain't gonna just be your coronation this year."

"Oh really? You rednecks aren't all that bright, are you?" Sunset turned Applejack's hat around and slid it over her face as she insulted her. "No wonder everyone makes fun of you." The farm girl growled as she lifted her hat back up, her face burning red in anger. "This is MY coronation. I'm running unopposed, just like the last year, and the year before that."

"Hate to burst your bubble, Sunset, but someone's running against you this year, and she ain't backing down." Surprised, Sunset snatched the clipboard from Pinkie, finding her name, a terribly scrabbled mess of a signature, and "Twilight Sparkle" underneath the worst case of chicken scratch she'd ever seen. "Yeah, ignore all the big squiggles. She wasn't a good writer. But her brother helped her sign in, and I think he's a psychic! Just don't look him in the eyes, or he'll figure out your name like he did for me and Applejack!"

Sunset looked up at Pinkie and Applejack from the signatures, taking a guess that Twilight must have been the new girl she met, and she was with that boy that stood up to her first. "Where did they go?"

And yet you tell me not to try and act suspicious," Twilight scolded Sora as they walked down the halls.

"I know. I blurted their names out, but Pinkie's able to believe anything, so with her was a stroke of luck," Sora reasoned. "I can't help it. I live with the Apples back in Equestria, and they're like a second family to me after all the hospitality they gave me. Can you blame me for wanting to say the name of my surrogate sister that I never had by accident?"

"...I guess not. It's really difficult to not be so inconspicuous when in a new world, especially one where all of our friends are around as something completely different. It's probably not as bad if we actually did go to another world, not an alternate universe of Equestria." Sora nodded in agreement as they walked around the corner. They soon wound up in a dim hallway, the lights flickering from lack of maintenance, and it lead to a dead end with more lockers. "This school has a really poor design with a dead end hallway just to have more lockers."

(Organization XIII)

"I should have have known you two were familiar. " They both quickly turned around, spotting Sunset Shimmer standing before them on the other side of the hall. "Should have guessed 'Princess' Celestia would have sent her prized pupil, her mutt, and Equestria's greatest warrior to take my crown."

"You've known about us?" Sora asked, quickly moving in front of Twilight as he stared the thief down. "The portal opens and closes every thirty moons. How could you have possibly gotten any information on us?"

"Psh. Thirty moons, my non-existent tail. Always exaggerating the time in between when the portal opens when Celestia has no idea how long it really takes." Sunset walked toward them, not intimidating the Keyblade wielder or alicorn princess as she got closer. "The portal opens back up within a month, so you don't have to worry about waiting for nearly three years just to get back. But, then again, Equestria would crumble without your Element of Magic, now wouldn't it?"

"How do you know my crown's the Element of Magic?" Twilight questioned. "The portal didn't upon until midnight earlier today."

"I was a student who studied under Celestia as well, princess. I was a prodigy with magic, and I could tell it had so much power inside that little gem." Sunset stopped in front of Sora, smirking all the while as he extended his arm out in case he needed to call his Keyblade. "I wouldn't summon your Keyblade if I were you, Sora. Don't want to further upset the world order like we already have in being here, right?"

That caught Sora, Twilight, and Spike off guard. "H-How do you know that much?"

"I sneak into the castle when the portal does open. I don't plan to catch up on old times, just any juicy information about anything Celestia had hidden from the rest of the world." She laughed as she relished the anger on Sora's face. "Who would have thought there were other worlds out there, and that you are an alien sent here to try to keep Equestria safe?

"To be honest, I was actually a bit surprised to have almost gotten caught by your two friends. And that magic that unicorn had...Kairi, was it?" Sora growled, but stood his ground. "That's no ordinary unicorn magic. And it's pretty powerful. I wonder if I can figure out how the spells work once I get my crown back."

"It's my crown, Sunset!" Twilight exclaimed. "And why do you need it if you're already ruling this school by acting like such a bully!"

"...You're a genius, right, Sparkle? Tell me: what happens when you bring an Element of Harmony in an alternate world?" Sunset waited for an immediate response, but Twilight wasn't able to find an answer. She shook her head and chuckled. "You don't even know. And you're supposed to be Celestia's star pupil. Better than me. But, what are the odds that she chose somepony else after I left her and that pathetic world I was born in? And you're just as pathetic as her, being wrapped up as the princess of the sun's pawn, doing whatever she commands like a worthless dog that obeys their master, even after being beaten to near death by thrusting you into dangerous catastrophes she herself could have handled by herself. She practically thrust you and five others to find the Elements of Harmony, in a dangerous forest where any of you could have gotten killed."

"Back off, Sunset," Sora warned, summoning his Keyblade to get her to back away.

"I'm just speaking the truth," Sunset said, slowly backing away with her hands raised, her grin never faltering. "Believe me or not, it doesn't matter. And don't even think about trying to best me. I know this world better than you two, and there's no way Twilight can fit in as a pony among humans. That crown will be mine."

She began to walk away, chuckling sadistically. Sora dismissed his Keyblade, breathing a heavy sigh of irritation.

"Don't listen to her, Twilight," Sora assured her. "She's just trying to play mind games. She's nothing but a selfish brat who wants power."

"I know. And I'm not going to let her beat me. If I'm going to win, I need to do a bit of research to get everyone's vote in time before the dance." Twilight looked down the hall, finding a sign that lead to the direction of the school's library. "We don't have much time to spare. Let's go, Sora."

"Right behind you, Twi." They ran down the hall to find the library so Twilight can better understand the human world along with Sora's help.

As soon as they disappeared, Sunset overheard them as she disappeared around the corner. "They seriously think they can win? Not a chance in Tarterus." She heard grunts come from the hall, finding her lackeys tangled up in streamers from the gym. The girl squeezed the bridge of her nose, groaning in annoyance. "I'm surrounded by idiots." She grabbed a loose streamer hanging off of the younger boys, pulling them hard and spinning them out of their weak bindings. "Snips. Snails. I want you two to follow them and bring me something like you did with the last girl who tried to challenge me."

"Yes ma'am, Sunset Shimmer!" Snips said as both boys saluted her.

"Good." They stood in silence, watching them stand there aggravating Sunset as she growled. "NOW, YOU MORONS!" Snips and Snails panicked and finally got moving, chasing after Twilight and Sora to aid their leader. "As soon as I get that crown and control its magic, Twilight will be sorry she ever set hoof in this world...And Celestia will pay for denying me what I wanted."

Sunset turned about and wandered the halls to check on more preparations for her victory in the next couple days. Little did she realize that her body was emitting an aura of darkness, quickly dissipating as she began to focus on taking down her competition, not wanting to dwell on her anger against her old mentor, her promises nothing but lies the moment she was brought under Princess Celestia's wing.


	61. Equestria Girls part 3

Sora, Twilight, and Spike reached the library after following the helpful signs laid out for them. Just from looking inside of the windows on the doors, it was bigger than the Golden Oak's own library, maybe rivaling that of the Canterlot Archives in the castle. Inside was the woman who looked like Miss Cheerilee, a teacher and a librarian seeing as she wasn't in the middle of a lecture in a classroom. Along with all the thousands of books were some computers and printers to print resources for students on the internet, something Twilight and Spike will have a really hard time figuring out how they work.

"Wow. I never thought a school library like this could be so huge," Twilight said in awe. "There must be so many books on this world."

"Ok, don't get all crazy and squeal," Sora teased as he opened the doors. "There's no way you can read everything in here, or find the right books to get to know what the human world is like so every student here can get your vote."

As they walked in, they didn't notice Snips and Snails peeking around from behind the wall, spying on them while staying hidden. They both pulled out their cell phones, snickering like little miscreants as they split up to get some good footage for Sunset, Snails slinking along like a snail and Snips sidestepping as if he were a pair of scissors. The first thing Twilight noticed was the circle of computers sitting in the center of the massive library, new technology that peaked her curiosity more than the thousands of books littering the shelves on the first and second floor.

"What are those?" she asked, approaching one of them and sitting in the chair. She stared at the monitor, keyboard, and mouse, her brain dying to pick these machines apart and figure out what they are, but with the amount of time they have until the portal closes for another month, she just had to look and understand how it functions. She moved her hands, clacking the keys on the keyboard with her balled up fingers, still not used to using her fingers. "How does this thing work?"

"It's called a computer, Twilight." Sora kneeled beside her, gently taking her hands off the desk before she accidentally breaks the buttons if she hit the keyboard too hard. "I kind of forgot to mention that we humans can be technologically advanced than Equestria is. Sure, you may have seen our Gummi Ships, but despite how blocky and primative they seem on the outside, there's a lot more to the controls on the inside."

"Does this run on some kind of magic?" she asked with curiosity.

"More like electricity. And don't ask me how these things are made. I kind of know how to work a computer, but not all the hardware that makes them tick." On the lit up monitor, Sora placed his hand on the mouse, moving the cursor along with his hand, and clicked on a small globe in the corner of the screen. A window popped up, surprising Twilight as he was now on the school's main web page, where anyone could see scheduled events or extracurricular activities for students to join. "And this is the Internet. A world wide web of information easy to access and far quicker to look up anything than pulling a book off the shelf and flipping through hundreds of pages."

"Faster than looking through books? And access to everything I need to know?" Twilight's eyes lit up, unable to wait to find what she needed.

"Or messing around by playing games and chatting with friends on social media sites," Sora continued explaining as he typed in a few words on the school's website, mostly to find anything on Sunset Shimmer and everything she's done aside from winning the school dances. He pressed ENTER on the keyboard and waited a moment for his results, finding a lot of pictures with their enemy, most of them winning the as the dances' princess, or with her awful attitude, queen. "And there's the girl that rules the roost. Winning by threats to claim her crowns, all while being a straight 'A' student and the school bully."

"I can't believe she thinks Princess Celestia is a terrible ruler," Twilight muttered. "She's done a lot for Equestria, and made difficult decisions in the past. And my friends and I are not her pawns. We were destined to bear the Elements of Harmony, and we all knew the dangers...But, what can the Element of Magic do in an alternate Equestria aside from something dangerous."

"Whatever she has planned, there's no way she can activate it without magic. And thankfully for us, the only one with magic is me, but like she said, I can't bring any attention to myself unless Heartless wind up here." Sora scrolled down the page, finding more pictures of Sunset and a small summary of the events pertaining to the photo. He soon stopped at a photo of her grinning as she won yet another dance, entitled "The Spring Fling Dance", noticing something odd about her eyes. Instead of them being a light blue color, they were a bright red. "Ok...This picture looks weird."

Twilight looked at the article after examining the picture. "'Sunset Shimmer, yet again, wins the previous school year's Spring Fling Dance as the Spring Queen. Someone finally found the courage to run against her after the last couple years of the once sweet teen turning into a maniacal tyrant. Where the odds were more in the new girl's favor, she had mysteriously erased her name from the ballot, and even moved out of Canterlot High for reasons unknown. Some students claim they witnessed Sunset abuse her opponent out of the view of anyone from the campus, mostly mentally and emotionally, but the reigning queen responded saying "I was only getting to know my competition and check on how well she was doing in her campaign. It turned out that she wasn't as nice as she appeared to be, and the video I posted about her and her bad habits showed who she really was when no one was looking. I may be mean around the campus, but who would you trust more: me, or someone who isn't honest with her peers, or even herself?" Just as C.H.S. would finally see a new princess at our dances, it looks like Sunset Shimmer will forever be the queen of Canterlot High until her graduation.'

"...She's awful," Twilight muttered, staring at the picture of her smiling for the camera. "Sunset was Princess Celestia's student before me. She was able to learn everything she could under her tutelage. But instead, she ends up running away for being selfish, and I'm sure she made the girl who ran against her drop out after humiliating her."

"That's what I was thinking. But look at her eyes here." Sora pointed at the picture, Twilight taking notice of her red irises when they should be blue. "It's kind of like what happened to your eyes when Maleficent tried to manipulate you with her magic and turn you into a Heartless by letting your darkness take over."

"You don't think Maleficent's here in this world, is she?" Twilight asked, feeling a chill run down her spine as those memories resurfaced.

"I'm sure she would have known about the mirror or found a way to this world through some other way, but there's no way she could have affected her." He pointed at the date the picture and the article were taken. "We ended up having to save her hide from those teenage dragons around that time. Plus, with how injured she had gotten, she must have been out of commission for a while. I don't think this is Maleficent's doing at all."

"Then...does that mean her darkness is now surfacing?" Sora nodded his head. "But...why are they red?"

"Yours turned green. Green is a color describes envy, the same way you felt after you met Kairi." Twilight lowered her head in shame, feeling so stupid for letting Maleficent easily trick her and almost kill them from her darkness and jealousy. "But red is clearly obvious: anger, hatred, loathing, wrath. Sunset's darkness is coming out from her anger, and she must not have been pleased that day when someone tried to steal away her glory. Now that we're here to try to stop her from winning the Fall Formal crown and foil her plans to possibly get back at Celestia, it's bound to resurface."

"And she'll end up turning into a Heartless if it takes complete control of her." Twilight sighed, looking at the screen with Sunset's smug grin and her wrathful, victorious gaze staring at the camera. "...We're going to have to try to save her after we beat her, aren't we?"

"Sadly, we have to." Suddenly, coming from a couple computers away from them, their realization with Sunset's possible doom was distracted as they heard music playing on the speakers. Sora recognized the tune, looking over to the delinquents playing music on the school library's computer, which happened to be the human Cutie Mark Crusaders. The Keyblade wielder cringed and covered his ears while they danced to their song. "Oh no. They actually made the same song the filly crusaders made during that talent show? And it's on the internet here?"

Their saving grace came from Cheerilee, turning off the speakers and unplugging them from the computer. "Girls, how many times do I have to tell you that this is a library? You're not allowed to play music or any video games here. They are meant for research purposes only."

The teacher walked off with the speakers, feeling a bit annoyed at her job more than pony Cheerilee was, but when dealing with teenagers who don't listen, it's a more stressful job than teaching children. "Eh, it's just as well," Apple Bloom said. "We're gettin' a lot of negative comments on our music video."

"No wonder, because it would have been a lot better if you three did the right jobs," Sora mumbled to himself.

"No idea why they're saying my singing sucks," Scootaloo said. "I was awesome." As she leaned against the desk while inflating her ego, the purple-haired pre-teen noticed Sora and Twilight just a few seats down from them. "Hey, it's that guy who knew my name."

"Huh!?" Sweetie Belle gasped as she looked his way, squeaking in shyness as she hid under the desk with a blush.

"Ok, what's gotten into Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked. "She's been distracted ever since we bumped into him."

"Well, ya darn near ran him over while y'all were on your scooter," Apple Bloom said. "Ah don't know why ya bother to keep bringin' it to school when it's supposed to be chained up at the bike racks."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Sora stood up and approached the three troublemakers, leaving Twilight to learn how to use the computer after watching him use it.

"Aren't you three supposed to be in class right now?" he asked.

"We got a free period," Apple Bloom answered. "We wanted to check how our video went after we uploaded it last night. All that hard work, and we got so many bad reviews."

Sora looked at the monitor, the video paused at the three of them on stage, wearing the most ridiculous of rockers outfits similar to what the filly CMC wore when they sang their song for the talent show. "'Epic fail.' 'These girls are tone deaf, especially the lead singer.'"

"Tone deaf!?" Scootaloo exclaimed. "I'm a great singer!"

She took in a deep breath to prove it, only for Sora to pat her head, stopping her from getting in more trouble by screaming in the library. "I don't think you girls are cut out for the music business. But, I'm sure there's something else you might be good at."

"Yeah. He's right!" Apple Bloom said. "Look at this comment. 'Funniest thing Ah've ever seen.' Someone liked it, so maybe we should focus on bein' funny! Ah got a great idea for a comedy routine! Come on, girls!"

"W-Wait, hey! That's not what they-" Sora couldn't stop them as two of the three Crusaders ran out of the library to who knows where. "-meant..." He sighed and sat in the chair, Sweetie Belle squealing in surprise nearly making him fall out of it. Looking under the desk, he found the third Crusader, apparently hiding from him as she scrambled out from under her hiding spot. "...Uhh, hey there. I was wondering why there were only two of the three of you."

"H-Hi..." Sweetie Belle looked down at her feet as her blush deepened.

"You know, you don't have to be nervous around me," he said, getting her to look up at him slightly before looking back down again, fussing with her skirt. "Also, I read your little note you gave me earlier." He ran a hand through his hair, retaining its spiky style even after disturbing it. "It's naturally spiked, by the way."

"C-Cool," Sweetie whispered.

"My name's Sora. What's your name?" he asked, making sure not to accidentally say her name. Like he did with Scootaloo.

"Sweetie Belle." Sora held his hand out to her, the young girl tentatively grabbing his as he shook it.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom called from the entrance to the library. "We're gonna leave ya behind!"

Cheerilee shushed her, reminding her to keep quiet while in the library. Sweetie Belle pulled her hand away, her cheeks having lit up brighter than ever as she ran out of the library, catching up with her friends while Cheerilee groaned in annoyance at the rule breaking troublemakers.

"Well, at least she was quicker to open up to than the other Sweetie Belle. Just a little bit." Now with Sora, Twilight, and Spike alone, aside from Cheerilee at the desk, they could do some research and find out how to win the unanimous vote for the dance by tomorrow. He looked back at Twilight, watching her using the computer, though she still used her fists, her pony instincts kicking in instead of using her fingers to easily tap the keys on the keyboard. "Twilight, use your fingers, not your knuckles."

"I can't help it," Twilight complained, flexing her fingers in front of him. "I still can't get used to these things, and I'm not getting anything useful on this 'Internet' thing."

The teen sighed and shook his head, standing up and walking up to her. "You have to use the mouse too, and click on the search bar. Here, just watch me."

Throughout the rest of the day, the two humans and talking dog spent their time researching in the library up until closing time. It was a bit of a train wreck with Twilight busy with her studying the old fashioned way while still learning about behaving like a human. She gave up using the computer and went through books, living in her natural environment of hardbacks in both fiction and nonfiction. She wound up carrying more than she could lift, losing her balance and scattering all the books around. She ended up picking one up in her mouth when she did a good job grabbing her choices for her stack from the shelves, but forgot about everything once they fell. Again, Sora had to remind Twilight she has hands, not hooves, though it is a hard habit to curl one's hands into fists to make it somewhat feel like hooves.

There was another odd incident with the printer when the human alicorn wanted to print out some pages from books and compare them with others. Again, completely clueless to the newer technology when a printer was an advanced version of a printing press, she examined the whole machine to figure out how it worked. She ended up pressing the copy button with the cover still opened, the blinding lights that copied pages from the glass surface spooked her, causing her to fly back and crash into the stacks of books behind her. Sora helped her back up after hearing her fall, giving her a slight tutorial on how to copy what she needs without blinding herself.

As it got dark, all three of them somehow able to go unnoticed as soon as the school was closing up for the evening, Sora, Twilight, and Spike moved up to the second floor of the library. "Ugh. I never thought I would actually do any studying in a school for something important. I've been in the library in that castle in Radiant Garden, and the only time I picked up books was to place specific books missing from a set on a shelf to open a secret entrance." The Keyblade wielder dug through his red pouch and pulled out a couple sleeping bag orbs, tossing them forward as the camping bedding appeared. "I don't think I found anything useful...Except keeping Twilight far away from any biology books."

"What was that, Sora?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing!" he swiftly replied. "Uhh...Any luck on your end after your few mishaps?"

"I think I did find something called a 'yearbook'." Twilight laid a blue book down between them as they sat down on the sleeping bags. "Seems like they use these kinds of books to record moments in the school." She opened the yearbook up and flipped through a few pages, seeing some momentous events from the year they were taken along with some of the popular students in different categories. They stopped on a group photo, the title above reading "Best Group of Friends", and the five girls in the picture looked just like their friends, only without a human Twilight in the group. "Hey. It's our friends."

"No kidding." In the picture, a younger Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie smiled for the camera, the location somewhere at a park or outside near the school. They were all happy together, clearly the best of best friends, but it doesn't seem like it today after meeting with Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy. "What happened between them if they aren't together now?"

"I have a gut feeling that Sunset Shimmer must have done something, but we don't have any proof if it's true." Sora had the same feeling as he looked at the photo. "They're our friends, as humans. They should be best friends, but they dislike each other."

"We might be able to fix their problems while we try to win everyone's vote. They might be able to help us win the school over too and floor Sunset in the ballot." Since it was getting late, Sora and Twilight laid down on their sleeping bags, Spike laying down next to the opened yearbook with their friends' human counterparts' picture, eyeing the human Rarity with his tail wagging in excitement. "And let's hope Sunset doesn't discover the darkness her anger can bring."

"Yeah. We don't want this world to be attacked by Heartless." Twilight yawned as she tucked herself in.

"With the portal opening every month, there just might be some hiding around, waiting for the right moment to strike." Twilight and Spike had already fallen asleep, Sora staying awake a while longer as he looked up at the skylight, watching the stars and crescent moon above them. "Sunset, don't lose yourself in darkness. You'll forever become the monster that you're acting like if you let it take control."

The morning sun began to rise as the trio making the library their temporary home woke up bright and early. Once they were fully awake, Twilight picked up the yearbook and placed it in her bag while pulling out a piece of paper. They heard Principal Celestia's voice over the intercom, reminding all the students to pick up their ballots for the Fall Formal tomorrow night.

"Ok. Today's the day to win over all the different social groups' votes, and I made a list of points to talk about." Sora and Spike sighed, knowing Twilight would wind up making a list to aid her.

"Twilight, I think all you've got to do is make a good impression with the school," Sora said, straightening out her shirt to make her look presentable for her student body subjects. "Just don't think like a pony and everything should be fine."

"Hey, I'm learning as fast as I can when we only have two days left!...Actually, one day, seventeen hours, and fifteen minutes before the portal closes on us." Sora laughed, gently pushing Twilight to the entrance of the library.

"Ok, Ms. Human Stopwatch. We get it. Let's just go out there and seize the day." After Spike leapt up to Sora's shoulder climbing up his body, he leapt into Twilight's backpack and hid inside. Once they were ready, they headed out into the halls, where there were several students already inside the building, chatting with friends or getting something out of their lockers. While the duo walked down the halls, Sora and Twilight couldn't help but notice that the students were all staring at them, some snickering or talking about them. None of them said a single word to them, and they seem to already be talking about them behind their backs. "This does not look like a good start. And...everyone seems to be looking at you more than me."

"But why? I didn't even start talking to them yet, and I was hoping to get started with speaking to the-" Twilight was suddenly pulled into a classroom with a yelp, surprising Sora before the same person grabbed him and flung him inside. "Hey! What's happening!?" They both turned to the door, seeing the human Rarity being their kidnapper: similarly curled purple hair like their unicorn fashionista friend, wearing a white blouse and a short purple skirt with three blue diamonds on the front left side. "Rarity?"

Spike popped his head up at the mention of his unicorn crush, his eyes turning into hearts as he laid eyes on the human variant of the unicorn. Rarity pulled out some measuring tape and began measuring Twilight's height, arm and leg length, her waist, every part of her until she got what she needed. With a snap of her fingers, her designing genius kicked in as she pulled out a green dress from her bag. Sora leapt back as she slapped the dress down over Twilight, given a complete wardrobe change wearing all green, including her shoes, even giving her a blonde wig that hid all of her hair.

"Yes. Perfect!" Rarity cheered. "No one will be able to recognize you now." She looked at Sora and approached him. "Hmmm...You, on the other hand, I'm not so sure. Didn't bring any outfits suitable for men. But maybe I can trim up that mess of a hairstyle and comb it down."

"Whoa, hey! No messing with the hair!" He backed away, covering the top of his head with his hands to protect his hair as best as he could. "And why the heck are you trying to disguise us?"

Rarity ignored the Keyblade wielder and focused on Spike, the girl noticing the purple dog staring at her with infatuation from inside Twilight's bag. "We're also going to need a little disguise for your dog. He's so adorable!" She began scratching his chin, the puppy panting as he leaned closer. "With enough work, maybe I can make him look like a rabbit."

Spike barked in confusion after Rarity headed back to her bags, wondering where the loving attention went to as he slipped out of Twilight's backpack and fell to the floor. The door to the other entrance to the classroom opened up, Applejack stepping inside as she found Sora and Twilight.

"Twilight! There ya are!" she said.

"Great. So much for the disguise," Rarity pouted.

"Ah've been lookin' for you and your brother," Applejack said, Fluttershy poking her head into the doorway.

"Me too," she said.

"Me three!" Pinkie shouted as she somehow appeared upside down from outside the hall. "Ooh! Love the new look!"

As the hyper teenage girl flipped right-side up and skipped inside, though Rarity seemed miffed at Pinkie's compliment. "Well, I do have an eye for these sorts of things. Not like you even care about my creative genius in the slightest."

"WHAT!?" Pinkie exclaimed, glaring angrily at the spiteful fashionista.

Yet again, another pair upset at each other, and being completely vague on the reasons as to why they were fighting. "Ok, this is just getting ridiculous. Why do you think Pinkie does care about your creative genius?" Sora didn't receive an answer, Rarity turning her head away from Pinkie while the floofy haired girl looked like she was about ready to explode in anger. "...Or completely ignore our questions and we'll come back to it later."

"Why were you looking for us?" Twilight asked.

"You mean you didn't see it yet?" Sora and Twilght looked at each other, having no clue what Fluttershy meant. "Oh dear. They haven't."

Pinkie pulled her pink laptop out, another far advanced piece of technology Twilight has seen, placing it down on a desk. "Well, it's not really all that bad."

She opened it up and played a video that was already set up to be watched, starting with a recording made in the library, and Twilight was in the shot. _"Twilight Sparkle wants to be YOUR Fall Formal Princess._ Twilight and Sora watched in shock as the voice talking about her was from Sunset Shimmer. What was worse was the fact it was edited to make her look like an idiot, smacking the keyboard on the computer with her knuckles as it froze on a doofy face that was supposed to be her trying to concentrate on figuring out how it worked. It soon switched to when she dropped all the books she dropped and tried to pick them up with her mouth. _"But what kind of example will she give for our school if she doesn't even behave normally in a social environment, even unable to take care of herself as her brother does that for her."_ Then the video showed her getting spooked by the printer flashing in her face, going into slow motion with a closeup of her startled expression. Sora then appeared to help her back up and showed her how a printer was supposed to work. At least Sunset had the decency to hide their identities instead of ratting them out. _"Make your vote count, and don't vote for a teenager who behaves like a toddler."_

As soon as the video ended, Sora closed the laptop, not pleased by Sunset's "strategy" to win: slandering Twilight and mud-slinging while having recorded them and editing it to make her look dumb. "Not that bad, Pinkie Pie? This is far from bad! Sunset is resorting to doing stuff like this just to win!"

"But how did this even happen!? We were alone in the library yesterday!...Right?" The Keyblade wielder growled, apparently not alone as they thought they were.

"And I'm guessing everyone in the school saw this, right?" The others nodded their heads. "Perfect. And there's no way anyone's going to forget seeing something like that. There's no way Twilight's going to win."

"...Well, even if no one else will, I'll vote for you, Twilight," Fluttershy said. "After you and Sora helped stand up to Sunset for me, it's the least I can do."

"Ooh! I'll help too!" Pinkie shouted as she bounced up and down.

"Don't ask Pinkie for help," Fluttershy said coldly, making the poofy-haired girl freeze in midair. "She never takes anything seriously."

"I can too take things seriously, and this is serious bid-ness!" Pinkie defended.

"Oh, please, Pinkie Pie. You're worse than Fluttershy!" Rarity said, Fluttershy gasping in shock at the hateful comment. "Unlike you, Pinkie, I am able to offer my assistance to those who can actually appreciate it, unlike you, you party crazed child!"

Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity began bickering, making Twilight and Sora back away. They were surprised at how spiteful they were to each other, nothing like how their pony friends were supposed to be. Sure, at times there were disagreements, but nothing like this.

"Will y'all just listen to yourselves?" Applejack asked, the trio of arguing teens stopping as they looked at her. "Just get over it and move on."

"Oh, sure! Look who's talking!" Pinkie exclaimed. "You still haven't gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash!"

"She said that she would get the entire softball team to appear at a bake sale Ah was havin'," the farmer explained. "Ah tell everybody they're comin', and they never showed up at all! Rainbow made a liar out of me! That's completely different!"

"IS NOT!" Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie shouted, all four girls now arguing with each other as they got louder and louder.

Sora couldn't take this anymore. They needed to get to the bottom of their fights, and they were going to give him and Twilight some answers. He slammed his palm down hard on a nearby desk, smacking it loudly as if he actually broke the thing in half with his hand, the smack stopping their fighting as they looked at him.

"Ok, I've had enough of this! Your fighting isn't solving anything, and it looks like it's up to me and Twilight to find out why you're so bitter with each other!" Sora reached into Twilight's bag and pulled out the yearbook she stashed away. He placed it on the table in front of them and opened it up to the page showing them as friends when they were younger. "Look at this picture. This was all of you, together as friends. Even the school saw this and had to put your faces and picture under this title: 'Best Group of Friends'."

"You all looked like the best of friends back then, but now you're like enemies, always spouting hurtful words and spreading rumors about them over your anger toward each other." The four teens looked down in sadness, remembering the moment of that picture taken as they began to feel horrible for what they had done after they broke up. "I think whatever happened to you five, it wasn't by either of you. Sora and I believe Sunset was the cause of your friendship ending like this."

"Yeah, just like she's been doing in this school: separating everyone, ruling with an iron fist, and even spreading false accusations like she did with Twilight in that video she made." That was one thing all of them agreed upon with Sunset, nodding their heads as they recalled many of the cruel things she had done to a lot of students. "Now, without shouting at each other and being vague about why one's blaming the other for what they did, let's calmly discuss this and try to mend your friendships."

"...Well, I don't know how Sunset was the cause of Pinkie ruining the silent auction at the animal shelter," Fluttershy explained first. "It was supposed to be a serious event, and she ruined it by bringing noisemakers and fireworks, startling everybody and scaring all the animals."

"But I got a text from you telling me you wanted it to be a big party, not a silent auction!" Pinkie reasoned.

"I-I didn't send you a text." Pinkie pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her previous messages, finding the one Fluttershy had sent her about the animal shelter auction being a loud party. "W-What!? But, I never sent anything like that to you!"

"You didn't?" the party girl questioned. "But it has your name as the sender on it."

"You don't think she's been sending me those emails too, has she?" Rarity asked, pulling out her own phone. "Every time I volunteer to help you out with decorating any school function, Pinkie, I get e-mails from you saying you've got plenty of volunteers and didn't need my help, but once it's done, I find out you've done it all on your own."

"That's crazy! Why would I send an e-mail like that!?" It soon dawned on them that Sora and Twilight's theory that Sunset sent them fake messages to get them to break up was indeed true.

"...Then...that must mean that Sunset Shimmer..." Applejack lowered her hat over her face in shame, unable to believe she was tricked and had her friendship with Rainbow Dash end so harshly. "Consarn it, Ah'm a doggone fool. That's why she didn't show up at the bake sale."

"Did you even ask Rainbow Dash what happened?" Sora pondered, only receiving a shake of the farm girl's head as his answer. "Of course not. Guess now's a time to begin apologizing and figure out what happened between you two. Where is she usually at in the mornings?"

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity lead Sora, Twilight, and Spike outside of the campus to the soccer field. Standing by herself in the center of the field was Rainbow Dash's human counterpart: her hair as similar as her namesake, wearing a white shirt with a picture of a red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt shooting down from a cloud under an open blue jacket and a purple and white striped short skirt with a pair of black trainer shorts underneath. Sora and Applejack approached the sports athlete while the others headed to the bleachers to watch what would unfold.

Rainbow noticed the duo walking up to her, glaring at Applejack while the farmer looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with her friend. "Oh great. The heck do you want, Applejack?"

"Ah just want to talk, Rainbow," she said, Sora stepping out of the way, though staying between them in case fists start flying. "Ah don't want us to go fightin' again."

"Fine. What about?" Rainbow asked, pressing her foot down on her soccer ball.

"...It's about that bake sale Ah held." The athlete growled in annoyance, but stayed quiet as she listened. "Ah was a mite miffed that ya didn't show up with the softball team that day, but Ah got so frustrated that Ah didn't hear from ya why ya didn't show."

"You weren't even there!" Rainbow exclaimed. "You told me the right date, but someone told me that you changed it at the last minute, and you bailed on me!"

"Ah didn't change the date at all," Applejack said, now understanding what had happened to her and the team. "Ah waited right in front of the farm, right after that big game of yours so y'all could refuel after winnin'."

"...So, you didn't change the date after all? But Sunset Shimmer said that-" Realizing the she had listened to the queen of the school when she promised to arrive at Applejack's bake sale, Rainbow facepalmed, dragging her hand down her face with an embarrassed groan. "Wow. I am the biggest idiot on the face of the Earth. I listened to the school bully, the princess of cruel, and I believed her."

"She's been messin' with everybody. Fooled all of us and destroyed our friendship." Applejack held her arms out, now that they've made up for their time hating each other over a mistake and someone else's lies. "Friends?"

"...Best friends." The two hugged, Sora noticing the rest of the gang on the bleachers were happy to see them make up. After rekindling their friendship with their hug, Rainbow looked at Sora, recognizing him from not only how he and his "sister" stood up to Sunset, but also that dumb video she made of her to make fun of Twilight. "So, you're one of the new kids here. Sora, right?"

"That's me. And you must have noticed that slandered video of Twilight, right?" he asked.

"Everyone at school saw it. But I'm with you guys, wanting to take that no good liar out and dethrone that tyrant of a princess from winning the Fall Formal." Sora, Applejack, and Rainbow walked over to the bleachers, explaining to them what had really happened between the two friends and the rainbow-haired teen wanting to help Twilight win Princess of the Fall Formal. "I'll gladly help in any way I can, but before I do, you'll need to beat me one-on-one in a game of soccer."

"Uhh, is that...really necessary?" Twilight asked.

"I need to see how good you are, but seeing as you're a bit of an egghead, I'm gonna go against your brother." The human alicorn grumbled as the human Rainbow called her by that nickname, but grinned as she issued a challenge to an even better athlete. "So, Sora, you game?"

"Sure. Just don't go easy on me." Pinkie pulled out a counter board to tally the scores, blue for Rainbow and red for Sora.

"Alright. First to five goals wins." As Rainbow juggled the ball with her knees, she decided to get a head start, kicking the ball hard into Sora's goal. "One-"

Sora ran past the athlete, the others all staring in awe at his speed as he managed to reach the ball right before it got into the net. Rainbow didn't even notice he had disappeared until she turned to look at the goal, finding him standing there while balancing the ball on his head. Her jaw dropped, unable to believe the spiky-haired teen moved faster than how hard she kicked a ball.

"Nice try, you cheater. Now, let's try this again." Sora bounced the ball up into the air, and as soon as it fell down, he leapt up and gave the soccer ball a hard kicked with a flair of a spin. It flew faster than how hard Rainbow had kicked it, swerving through the air as it reached the other side of the field and slammed into the net, without even hitting the ground. While most of the girls were stunned silent, Pinkie and Twilight cheered, the former not knowing of his true abilities as she moved the card down on Sora's side, the latter excited to see how well he moves as a human. "I believe that's 0-1, right? Your ball."

Sora casually walked over to the other side of the field, grabbing the ball from the net while Rainbow grumbled to herself. "He just got lucky. There's no way he can beat me."

The game began as Rainbow started in the center of the field with the ball, Sora waiting patiently at his goal. Rainbow ran forward with the ball close to her, kicking it in zigzag patterns to try to confused the Keyblade wielder. She managed to trick him by feinting a kick over to one side as he dove over to her false shot. Angling her shot to aim at the other end, she was sure to get a goal, but Sora landed on his hands and pushed back to where he stood. He continued moving and backflipped to the ball, grabbing it with his feet as he landed right-side up. He ran off with the ball past the stunned athlete, Rainbow quickly snapping out of her shock as she chased after him. She wasn't able to reach Sora as he kicked another goal, the girls cheering for him as Pinkie put down another point for him.

"Wow. Twilight, your brother is an amazing athlete," Rarity complimented, taking an interest in the teen. "Is he single?"

"Actually, he has a girlfriend," Twilight said, not wanting to get Kairi jealous with a human girl vying for Sora's attention, or creating an awkward moment between them as Rarity was the human equivalent to their unicorn friend back in Equestria. "They keep in contact with each other, and he's not going to let her go no matter how far away they are from each other."

"Oh. That's unfortunate." Rarity shrugged it off as the two competitors on the field began again. "Oh well. I'm sure whoever she is, she's really lucky to have someone as handsome and strong as Sora."

Rainbow ran forward with the ball kicked ahead of her, heading straight for Sora's unguarded goal. He quickly caught up with her and slid in front of her, stealing the ball and making her stumble in surprise.

"Hey, nice ball," Sora teased as he bounced it on his knees. Rainbow growled and charged at him, the Keyblade wielder running backwards as he continued bouncing the ball with his feet and legs. "Oh, sorry. Did I steal it? Well, go and fetch it."

He kicked the soccer ball up high, flipped back, and kicked it into Rainbow's goal, earning another point. Rainbow grunted in frustration, actually breaking a sweat as she was about to lose at a game of soccer against a new student. With the ball back in her possession, she tried to get at least one goal before she was humiliated. But as she got closer to Sora's goal, he snatched it again, whistling nonchalantly as he rested a foot on the ball. Further aggravating her, he moved the ball as she tried to steal it back: kicking it up in the air, rolling it away from her own feet as she tried to sweep him, balancing it on his head or back. Finally having enough, she stole it and kicked it hard, but instead of it heading for his goal, she shot it into her own, giving Sora another point with the score of her zero to his four.

"Wow. He's really good," Fluttershy said.

"Insanely good!" Pinkie munched on a bag of popcorn that she brought completely out of nowhere, still managing to keep score even with her hands full of popcorn.

"He's pretty good at sports," Twilight said. "Any kind of sport you challenge him to, he'll come out on top."

Rainbow panted heavily, getting exhausted after he riled her up with his teasing. "What's the matter? All worn out?"

"S-Shut up," she tiredly said.

"Ok, since I'm winning, 4-0, I'll give you a freebie, just to make it a little easy for you." Sora stepped aside, allowing her to go past him.

"I don't need your pity! But if you're just going to give me a point, then I'll do it because you're going to lose as soon as I score the rest of the goals!" Rainbow Dash ran past Sora, kicking the ball as she headed straight for the goal.

She was getting closer, determined to not lose by a landslide as she reared back to kick the ball hard. Unfortunately, in her frazzled state, her foot kicked the back of her heel, tripping herself up and falling flat on her face. The soccer ball slowed to a halt, stopping by a few inches away from the goal line. The star athlete didn't get up, Sora walking over to the ball as he lightly kicked it down the field. After a long walk knocking the ball forward, he stopped a few yards away from Rainbow's goal and gave it a light kick, letting it lightly roll into the net, giving him the final point he needed to win.

"And Sora wins a perfect game!" Pinkie shouted as they all cheered, the Keyblade wielder grinning as he walked over to them with his arms behind his head.

"That's the first time Ah've ever seen Rainbow Dash lose against someone at anything," Applejack said. "If there was a Prince of the Fall Formal, Ah'd vote for ya in a heartbeat."

"Eh. I was only warming up. Don't want to show off all my skills before the final match." He looked back at the field, expecting Rainbow Dash to walk up behind him and complain, but the star athlete of Canterlot High still remained laying face down where she tripped. They all ran up to her, Sora turning her over as they looked down at her. "Yo, Rainbow Dash. You alright?"

She was conscious, though her expression was blank as she looked at the sky. "...I can't believe I lost." Sora and Applejack helped the stunned girl up on her feet, Rainbow looking at the Keyblade wielder as she processed her loss from his far more advanced skills. "...How the heck are you that good?"

"Believe me, you have no idea what kinds of training I do." He patted her shoulder, seeing a small glint in her eyes that screamed for her to beg how to do what he did. "It was a pretty fun match though, right?"

"...Well, I thought you would have been a bit more of a challenge besides making a clean sweep if I picked Twilight, and I did promise to help if I lost." Rainbow straightened out the strands of her hair that was out of place from her already messy style, grinning excitedly. "Then again, even if I did win, I'd still help you guys out. But you're gonna have to promise to teach me how you were able to do all that at some point."

"Maybe later." Sora and Rainbow slapped each others hands into a firm handshake. "But I'm warning you. It's not as simple as doing a few laps."

"I'm up for anything I can handle," she said. "Now, let's get something down by Sugarcube Corner. It's still a free period for me, and I need something to drink after getting my butt handed to me by the new guy. It's not that far from the school and we're allowed there for snacks or lunch."

The human members of the Mane Six, now all back together as their problems involving their friendship were solved, lead Sora, Twilight, and Spike down to the nearby buildings toward the bakery similarly named like the one in Ponyville. Unknown to all of them, Sunset and her minions, Snips and Snails, were watching them during their game. The two boys had their phones out and took pictures of Sora and his skills on the field, all three of them surprised to see how dextrous he was.

"Wow. He's a really good soccer player," Snips said in awe as he flipped through the pictures he took, though Sunset knew who he really was and how he got those skills in the first place.

"He's good...I managed to trump Sparkle's chance of winning the crown, but he's going to be a big issue if he takes it from me." She looked at the distracted preteens as they shared what they managed to get from their hiding spot. "Let me see your phones." Snips and Snails gave Sunset their devices as she examined the pictures they took. She soon began to grin menacingly as she found a few very good ones as a plan began to build in her mind. "Oh yes. These will do nicely to deal with him..."

At the establishment where the gang went to get themselves some refreshments, the rest of the girls had ordered their drinks, grabbed a table and waited for Sora and Twilight to get their orders. The owners of Sugarcube Corner were obviously Carrot Cake and Cup Cake, the human versions of the pony couple back in Equestria. Twilight got her espresso and headed back to the others while Sora grabbed his. The moment he turned around, he ended up bumping into someone, splashing his beverage against that person's chest as they both fell back.

"Ahh! Sorry about that." Sora stood up to help whoever he bumped into, surprised to see the same teen that helped him up the other day.

He helped him up, the musician chuckling at the ironic situation. "We kinda need to quit bumping into each other." Sora nodded his head in agreement, grabbing a few napkins and helping dry his shirt of his wasted drink. "Thanks. How are you and your sister doing?"

"You saw that video too, huh?" Sora asked as the teen nodded.

"I'm sure the whole world saw it." He sighed and rubbed his head. "If there was anyone I would vote for the Fall Formal, I'd rather vote for Twilight than Sunset."

"Thanks, but with the little votes we know she'll get, there's no way she'll get the crown." Sora noticed that his new, unexpectedly made friend seemed a bit depressed as he mentioned Sunset Shimmer. "You ok?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah...Probably still tired," he lied. "Waking up so early for school, all the work we gotta do, and managing my band is a bit...stressful. Life of a high school student, am I right?"

"I see...Well, hopefully we can get your band members' votes for Twilight too." Sora waved bye to him as he sat down with the girls, still unable to get rid of the feeling that he knows where that voice came from.

"Sora, how do you know Flash Sentry?" Rarity asked, making the Keyblade wielder balk at the name of the teen.

"...Duuuuuuuuh..." He quickly hid his surprise, now recognizing where his voice came from. He was the pegasus guard he bumped into and talked with back in the Crystal Empire in Equestria. It was no wonder why his voice matched with the stallion's. "...I bumped into him the day we arrived here yesterday. Why?"

"Well, he used to be Sunset Shimmer's boyfriend for a couple years, but broke up with her after the Spring Fling Dance a few months back." Hearing that news made Twilight spit out her drink in shock, hacking violently as she ended up swallowing it down the wrong pipe. Flash Sentry ended up going out with Sunset Shimmer, and despite all she's done in the past, he stayed in a relationship with her and finally ended it a couple years too late. "I know. I'm just as surprised as you, Twilight. She hasn't even done anything awful to him yet."

Sora watched Flash leave the shop and head back to the school through the window. It was hard to believe that someone like him could have fallen for a crazy, power hungry girl, who's actually a unicorn from a parallel world, and managed to find something about her that made him all crazy in love with her. Or, seeing how cruel she had gotten over the years, she was using him just to get to where she is now.

"Who would be crazy enough to go out with someone that evil!?" Twilight exclaimed as she caught her breath from her choking.

"We're just glad to know Flash hasn't been bothered by Sunset Shimmer...at least not yet," Rarity said as she took a sip of her latte.

"Ok, enough small talk. Let's get down to business," Applejack said. "The dance is tomorrow, and we need to get Twilight the votes she needs to be the Fall Formal Princess. Problem is, everyone at school only knows her from that video Sunset posted online. We gotta find some way to get them to realize she's not like that show them the real her."

They soon began to think of a way to win the school over, though fairly and not like how Sunset Shimmer won her way by intimidating the student body. As they were deep in thought, Spike climbed up on the table as he thought too, pretending to be a dog all the while. In order to get the whole school to vote for Twilight, they had to come up with something that will make them all realize what she wants for everyone is to no longer live the rest of their high school days living in fear under Sunset's rule.

"I GOT IT!" Rarity shouted as she stood up, alerting the other patrons in the bakery. The fashionista giggled as she quieted herself before everyone thought she brought more attention on them. "Uhh, I have an idea. Now, this may seem a bit...strange, but what if we all wore these as a sign of unity?" Rarity pulled out several pairs of equine ear headbands and tails, the ears yellow while the headband was blue and the tail striped yellow and blue. "During freshman year, these were incredibly popular and everyone showed their school spirit wearing them. 'Go, Canterlot Wondercolts!'"

"Canterlot 'Wondercolts'?" Sora whispered to Twilight in amusement. "The colors match those suits the Wonderbolts wear, at least."

"But, ever since Sunset began causing trouble, I haven't been able to sell any of them," Rarity continued explaining, tossing a set to everyone. "But, with the five of us being different, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts!"

"And since Sunset divided everyone, then I can unite help bring everyone together by showing the school spirit that has been lost!" Twilight finished. "Rarity, that's a brilliant idea!"

Spike agreed as he barked and tried to leap into Rarity's arms, nuzzling her as his sign of affection and appreciating her genius. "Sounds like a plan to me." They put on their pony accessories with their big plan set to impress the student body and vote for Twilight. "Let's head back to the school. Lunch is coming up, and that seems like a perfect place to get everyone's attention."

As the bell rang for lunch, everyone took off their accessories as they returned to the school. Rarity also found some Canterlot High sweaters that were also unsold due to Sunset's rule over the campus, the girls quickly putting on their sizes before they entered the cafeteria and split up. Sora had to take off his jacket, as much as he didn't want to in case Heartless showed up in a massive quantity, but seeing as there was no sign of any for the past day and a half being here, or at all when the portal had been opened since his arrival in Equestria, he was able to take that risk after folding it and placing it in Twilight's backpack.

"You actually look a lot better in black, not blue and yellow," Twilight commented.

"Hey, my Wisdom Form is blue, and my Master Form is yellow," Sora said in mock offense. "Combine both of them, and I look even better."

"Hmm...That actually sounds like an interesting combination for your Drive Forms. Have you ever tried mixing two different forms to make yourself stronger?" she asked.

"...No...but I really don't want to test that theory. Not after that little incident last winter." Twilight cringed, unable to forget the unfortunate transformation that was Anti-Sora. She didn't know if doing such a thing could either make his chances to turn into that dark form even higher. "But, enough with the bad moments. Today, we're going to win everyone's vote for you by the end of today. You know your cue to walk in, right?"

"Yes, F.B.B.F.F." The Keyblade wielder stared at Twilight in confusion with her acronym. "Fake Brother, Best Friend Forever."

"Oh. You have got to stop using acronyms when we all have no idea what it means." Twilight giggled, earning a side hug from Sora as he approached the double doors into the cafeteria, Spike following his heels. "Alright. Let's do this."

He opened the doors into the loud murmuring of students talking with each other as they ate their lunches or hung out with friends before going back to class. He saw each of the girls in position, casually walking over to one of the tables while Spike wandered off to a corner of the room, where Pinkie had placed a radio for the music they would play for their performance.

Once they were all ready, they put on their Wondercolt accessories, their peers around them unaware of them wearing the odd pony ears and tail. Pinkie started things out, thumping her tray on the table in a rhythm pattern: once, pause, then two, and another pause, repeating it over and over. Soon, the others began to follow the same rhythm, stomping their feet or banging cups against the table while adding in a clap between the pause as it slowly began to pick up the pace. Now catching everyone's attention, Spike pressed a button to play the song, the gang getting into position across both sides of the cafeteria.

 _[Sora, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack]_  
 _Hey, hey, everybody_  
 _We got something to say_  
 _We may seem as different_  
 _As the night is from day_  
 _But you look a little deeper_  
 _And you will see_  
 _That I'm just like you_  
 _And you're just like me_  
 _Yeah!_

They met up in the center of the room, the students highly confused as the six teens performed for them. They had no clue what they were doing this for, but they began to found it entertaining as the posing group began to split up in pairs as they tried to get them interested, the song beginning to pick up faster than their first verse.

 _Hey, hey, everybody_  
 _We're here to shout_  
 _That the magic of friendship_  
 _is what it's all about_  
 _Yeah, we thought we were different_  
 _As the night is from the day_  
 _Until Twilight Sparkled_  
 _Helped us see another way_

The five girls and Keyblade wielder met back up in the center of the room again after trying to motivate some of their fellow peers, dancing in perfect synchronization.

 _So get up, get down_  
 _If you're gonna come around_  
 _We can work together_  
 _Helping Twilight win the crown_  
 _So get up, get down_  
 _'Cause it's gonna make a sound_  
 _If we work together_  
 _Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown!_

Seeing it working, as some of the students pulled out their phones to record them or take pictures, they kept it going until all of them were truly convinced Twilight was a better candidate as the Fall Formal Princess than Sunset.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _Hey, hey, hands up now_  
 _We're sending a message to the crowd_

 _[Sora]_  
 _Hands wave up, then come down_  
 _We party together, all around_

 _[Rarity]_  
 _Generous, honesty_

 _[Applejack]_  
 _Laughter, kindness, loyalty_

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _Twilight helped us each to see_

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _All that we can be!_

 _[Sora, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack]_  
 _So get up, get down_  
 _If you're gonna come around_  
 _We can work together_  
 _Helping Twilight win the crown_  
 _So get up, get down_  
 _'Cause it's gonna make a sound_  
 _If we work together_  
 _Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown_

As they marched down the rows of tables, Sora approached the doors to the hall outside the cafeteria and opened them, letting Twilight walk in as she joined her friends with their performance.

 _[Twilight]_  
 _I'm gonna be myself_  
 _No matter what I do_  
 _And if we're different, yeah_  
 _I want you to be true to you_

Flash had watched them, wanting Twilight to win as much as the others did. He decided to help add some more music to get his band to feel as motivated as he was, playing a few riffs along with the song.

 _If you follow me_  
 _We'll put our differences aside_  
 _We'll stick together and_  
 _Start working on that school pride!_

 _[Sora, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack]_  
 _Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)_  
 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_  
 _Start now, make a change_  
 _Gonna come around_  
 _Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)_  
 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_  
 _Canterlot Wondercolts_  
 _Help her win the crown!_

Soon, the rest of the school began to join in the song as they stood up from their seats. Flash provided some more extra guitar solos, Sora placing the ears and tail on him as he played. He soon began to toss more of the Wondercolt pony pieces out to the crowd, the other teens grabbing them and putting them on, getting into their school spirit.

 _[All]_  
 _Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)_  
 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_  
 _Start now, make a change_  
 _Gonna come around_  
 _Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)_  
 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_  
 _Canterlot Wondercolts_  
 _Help her win the crown!_

While the cafeteria was abuzz with cheering and having fun for once, being the Canterlot Wondercolts they all were, Sunset and her two lackeys walked down the halls after finishing up another sinister plot. They passed by the cafeteria, hearing music as the doors opened slightly, a couple pairs of the Wondercolt ears and tail tossed out into the hall. The bully approached the doors and looked through the windows, her eyes widening from shock, then leering in spite.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sunset growled, watching everyone inside dancing, wearing the fake ears and tail. All the students in C.H.S. were cheerful and now more likely to vote for Twilight, the human alicorn the center of attention as she helped those from other cliques get to know each other, surprising them to know some of them had some similarities they never expected just from their personalities alone. "This is not happening. I am not seeing this right now."

"Jump up, make a sound!" Sunset twitched as she heard Snails singing along to the song inside the cafeteria.

She turned around, finding Snips and Snails dancing, wearing the ears and tail. She began to get more irate, growling louder as the dark around around her began to grow bigger.

"What are you two idiots doing!?" she shouted, causing them to stop and look at their boss in fear. "I am trying to win Princess of the Fall Formal. I am trying to win that crown, because it is more important than what you morons' definition of the word means. We just finished trying to slander Twilight, which is botched because of what's going on in the cafeteria, we finally got the pictures we need to blame Sora and get him kicked out so he doesn't throw my plans in the garbage, and you two are wearing those stupid things and dancing!?"

"...B-But the song is really catchy," Snips said nervously.

Her anger grew as the darkness around her flared wildly, stomping toward them with pure rage. Both boys cowered in fear as they hugged each other, backed against the lockers as they trembled, seeing Sunset's eyes change from blue to red.

"You two dimwits are going to betray me? You two were lucky I didn't beat you to a pulp until there's nothing left but the few brain cells struggling to keep you functioning in what you believe are brains when they are nothing but tiny rocks!" Sunset clenched her fist as darkness began to build around her hand. "You served your purpose, and I'm sick of having you two follow me around! Now, do me a favor, and never be in my line of sight! EVER AGAIN!"

She threw a punch at them, the terrified preteens running away before she hit them. Her fist slammed into the lockers, the overwhelming power leaving a very big dent in the several tall storage units for students to use. Sunset stared at the destroyed lockers in shock, pulling her hand out as she saw the dark power around it disappear. She was left confused, feeling a strange power that came with it after losing control of her anger. Grunting in frustration, she kept her focus on trying to get rid of her competition, though it would be more of a problem now that the students are going to vote for Twilight.

She walked down the hall to at least get rid of one of them with her earlier plan, heading down to the main offices. Little did she notice someone had watched her from behind the corner of an adjacent hallway. Flash stared in complete horror, having overheard his ex-girlfriend planning to stop Twilight and witnessed her destroying school property with some strange power. He walked up to the broken lockers, pressing his hand against it to make sure that it wasn't a trick, but it was all too real with the bent metal sticking against the wall.

"Sunset...What the heck is going on?" He heard a couple lockers not too far from where he was shake, coming from the same direction Snips and Snails ran off to. Walking up to them, he opened them, finding the two young boys having crammed themselves in them, scared out of their minds. "You two?"

"Sunset is crazy!" Snails exclaimed. "Why did we even follow her around!?"

"Maybe it was a bad idea to try to start our freshman year being the tough guys," Snips said as he and his friend fell out of the lockers. "I don't want to get into that much trouble for destroying the school."

"Do you have any idea what's happening to her?" Flash asked them, the two shrugging their shoulder, just as clueless as he was. Since the start of the school year, Snips and Snails had been known to be troublesome, even more so when they joined up as Sunset's pawns to cause more trouble under her command. And seeing these two must have been responsible for that smear campaign Sunset made to keep Twilight from getting any votes. "Tell me what else Sunset Shimmer had you two do to mess up Twilight's chances of winning."


	62. Equestria Girls part 4

Once lunch period had ended, Twilight and her entourage assisting her in winning Princess of the Fall Formal stood out in the halls, surely winning the student body's vote. While the girls all talked excitedly about how well the dance will go tomorrow, Sora put his jacket back on after taking off his C.H.S. sweater. As much as he wanted to help show more of this school's spirit, he wasn't going to take a chance without a piece of his clothing in case Heartless attack, unsure if one article held an important Drive Form he needed. If he ever met the three good fairies that gave him this power in the Enchanted Tower, he was going to ask them some questions, and possibly take notes.

The girls walked ahead of him as they wandered the halls, Spike climbing up Sora's clothes and resting over his shoulder. "So far, so good. Everyone's sure to vote for Twilight now. Sunset doesn't stand a chance when friendship wins over her cruelty."

"We're not in the clear until Twilight gets the crown at the dance tomorrow night," Sora whispered to Spike. "Sunset Shimmer might still be up to something, and if she's as smart as Twilight, along with having more knowledge of this world than either of us, then she might have backup plans that will-" Sora stopped as he noticed something down the hall by one of the doors leading into the cafeteria. He looked in that direction, noticing that the lockers near the second entrance had bent dented. "Whoa..."

Sora approached the destroyed lockers, Spike whimpering in fright at the damage done to them. He reached a hand out and touched it, inspecting the small hole left in the center of the impact, which was slightly smaller than his fist.

"W-What did this?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. There haven't been any Heartless here yet, and humans can't exactly punch through solid metal like it was paper." Sora stared at the damage as he began to think. Celestia in this world might have a field day, trying to explain to the school board how a set of lockers in her school were punched through when it was impossible for one of her students to destroy school property of this magnitude. "I just hope this wasn't made by who I think it was, otherwise we're in a lot more trouble."

"You don't think Sunset could do something like this, could she?" Before Sora could answer, Spike's sensitive ears picked up footsteps coming from down the hall. "Uh oh."

He quickly hid inside Sora's jacket, flipping the hood on his clothing over him to conceal his head. "What? What is it, Spike?"

"You!" Sora flinched and turned to face the voice calling him out. Approaching him with a serious gaze on her face was the human Luna, C.H.S.'s Vice-Principal. Her hair was different compared to the princess of the night's starry mane, striped a dark blue and light, pale lavender. She wore a purple shirt, the collar of the neck sporting a black crescent moon, and a pair of dark blue dress pants, formal attire fit for a faculty member of the school, especially second in command of the campus. As soon as she saw the lockers, she was completely shocked. "What in the world...?"

"Ok, I know this looks bad, but I swear I didn't do this," Sora said. "I mean, it's kind of impossible."

Luna looked at the lockers, grumbling to herself as she inspected the unbelievable damage done to them. "Celestia is not going to be happy to see this. This is going to come out of the school budget..." She focused her attention back on Sora, the teen sweating as he sensed he was going to be blamed for this. "I'm going to look past this because I don't think one teen could cause this kind of destruction without a heavy industrial drill."

"Oh. Phew. Thank goodness." Sora sighed in relief. "Well, I better find my friends."

Before he could walk off, the vice-principal placed her hand on his shoulder. "Not so fast. Follow me to my office, young man. You're not exactly off the hook."

Not wanting to fight back against Luna, even though he could easily flee from her, he obeyed and followed her to the main office. Sora couldn't risk breaking the world order and had to keep up his facade as a normal teenager, so escaping from an adult figure who's the vice-principal would not make his reputation look good. Once they reached the woman's office, which was pretty dark inside with the blinds shut in front of the windows and the lights off. He took a seat in front of her desk as she grabbed a folder from one of her small tables.

"Umm, what did I do wrong, ma'am?" Sora asked. "Was it because my friends and I pulled off a musical number in the middle of lunch period, disrupting everyone's meal time?"

"No, you are-Wait, what?" Luna balked after hearing there was a musical performance made in the cafeteria. She shook her head, ignoring the odd event, unsure if it was an exaggeration or it was really big. "Never mind. You are in a lot of trouble for something else you have done. And because of your destructive behavior, you're looking at suspension. Before you're even enrolled."

"Wait, what destruction?" The woman laid down the folder in front of him, opening it up and shocking the teen at what he saw. There were pictures of him that looked printed from a computer, shooting him kicking and flipping around like he was back out in the field. The only problem was the setting; he was seen "destroying" the gymnasium, wrecking all of the decorations and making a complete mess. "What the heck is this!?"

"You, Sora, I believe Sunset said your name was, destroyed the gym meant to hold the Fall Formal Dance tomorrow," Luna explained, baffling Sora while also aggravating him as Sunset had planned to try to keep him off the campus to prevent him from protecting Twilight. Spike was also surprised, peeking his head out a little to hear what happened. "She had watched you wreck the room and left the gym a complete mess, printing out the evidence she had captured on her phone from the library's printer. What on earth do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't do this," Sora calmly said. "I'm being framed by Sunset. I was with my sister and friends all day today, and we were nowhere near the gymnasium."

"Yet I saw you by yourself near those lockers. Do you know where they are at the moment?" He actually had no idea where they are now. Sora got so distracted by the destructive power left in those lockers that he and Spike got separated from the girls. "I thought so. You have no proof you weren't in the gym upon its destruction, no alibi to prove you really weren't there during the day. Unless you want to spout anymore lies about this, holding the dance off until Saturday, you are suspended from-"

"Wait! Vice-Principal Luna!" Flash Sentry barged into the room, along with Snips and Snails. "Sora didn't wreck the gym. He's innocent."

"Yeah! It was our fault!" Snips admitted, Snails nodding his head. "We were told to do it!"

"And his pictures were photo-shopped from when we took pictures of him out on the soccer field earlier this morning!" Snails said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Luna questioned as the two preteens placed their phones on the desk, showing her the same poses Sora was in compared to the forged photos in the folder.

"Sunset wanted to try to kick Sora out of the school, and she made that horrible video of his sister, Twilight, to make her look bad for the ballot and easily win as Princess of the Fall Formal unfairly." The vice-principal looked at the pictures closely as Flash defended the Keyblade wielder. "Snips and Snails were the ones who destroyed the decorations, and while they wrecked the gym, I can vouch for Sora. I saw him down at Sugarcube Corner and the cafeteria, so he couldn't have ruined the dance during that time."

"Yeah. Sunset told us to do it so she could win," Snips said.

"We deserve to be punished," Snails added as both boys lowered their heads in shame.

After getting a closer look at the pictures and hearing the two young boys admitting to their destruction, Luna sighed, grabbing the folder with the forged evidence and tossing it in the trash. "Well, you were telling the truth all this time, Sora. In those faked pictures, I was able to catch small blades of grass that were picked up from those...incredible stunts you must have performed on the soccer field in both Snips's and Snails's phones as well. You are not in any trouble, and I apologize for the assumption." Hearing the good news, Sora slumped back in his seat as he sighed in relief, being careful not to crush Spike still hiding in his back. "As for the two of you, I'm going to have to call your parents about this, and you are not allowed to take part in the Fall Formal Dance."

With Sora free to go, he and Flash Sentry exited the office while Snips and Snails stayed to face the music. As soon as they walked out of the main offices, Spike poked his head out and crawled out of Sora's jacket, clambering up on top of his head.

"Thanks for backing me up," Sora said. "I knew Sunset was up to something. Now the dance is cancelled until the weekend because she's so desperate to win."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let a fellow Wondercolt go down for something he didn't do," Flash said. "Besides, I think your sister needs your protection if Sunset decides to go after her if she loses."

"And they need to know the bad news too." They rounded about the hall where the cafeteria was, Flash stopping as he spotted the lockers. Sora noticed the musician falling behind, seeing him staring at the destroyed lockers in both fright and sorrow. "Flash? You alright, man?"

"...I-I don't know..." Flash lifted a hand up to his head, unable to believe what he saw earlier in this hall had actually happened. He sighed, looking away from the destruction Sunset had made with some unknown mystical strength not known to human-kind. "...Has anyone told you...Sunset and I used to...date each other?"

"Yeah. Rarity mentioned that little fact earlier today," Sora said, both he and Spike still finding it hard to understand what Flash saw in her. "I'm kind of curious why you thought it was a good idea to go out with a crazy, power hungry girl who hurt others to get her own way."

"I know it's hard to believe...but Sunset wasn't actually like that when I first met her." Spike grumbled in confusion as he and Sora looked at each other, voicing the teen's own thoughts. That only made Sora curious, wondering what had happened to Sunset Shimmer when she arrived in this world after running away from Celestia like a bad-tempered, spoiled brat not getting what she wanted. "A few years back, when she came here, she wasn't as mean as she was back then. Quite the opposite actually. She was lost, confused, and had no place to go.

"I see her hanging around the school most of the time, standing in front of the statue out front. She didn't have any friends, and no one seemed to know her at all aside from being the new girl in school. I didn't know if she had any parents who picked her up, or if she really was an orphan. So, I decided to become friends with her. She was really scared of me when I approached her like that, thinking I was going to hurt her. It took a while for her to get used to me, but she was still pretty timid back then." Flash sighed in nostalgia at the memory, digging into his pockets and pulling out his wallet. "I found it pretty funny that she was so nervous that she had no clue how to use her hands, or even walk.

"I knew I had a bit of a crush on her, but that happened as we got older, and we became good friends." He pulled out a couple pictures he kept in his wallet, showing them to Spike and Sora. One of them had a shot of Flash and Sunset as little kids, probably around ten years old, Flash smiling with a toothy grin while Sunset seemed a little shy. There was another with them grown up a few years, the two having their picture taken at what looks like a school dance. Flash wore a black tuxedo while Sunset wore the same dress like she did in the first picture of her in Celestia's office when she won for Fall Formal Princess. He was hugging her tightly, the two of them with a light blush on their cheeks as they smiled. "The years had passed, and I summed up the courage to ask Sunset to the Fall Formal during our freshman year. She was smart, pretty, a surprisingly quick learner, and I thought our relationship would have only gotten better...

"But...I was wrong..." Flash put the pictures away, sadly looking down as he put his wallet back in his pocket. "A few months after the dance, I began noticing her...changing. I was a pretty popular kid, and everyone knew her when we were little because of me. The popularity began going through her head, actually believing she was the princess of the school and began to act cruel to everyone. I thought that maybe she was going through some troubles from before I met her and lashed out from repressed memories, but I didn't ask. Anytime I asked her where she came from, she couldn't tell me, like I wouldn't understand where she used to live.

"And it got worse and worse, all the way up until today..." The musician began to tear up, looking back at the destroyed lockers, trying not to break down in front of Sora. "The next couple years, it got horrible, and it was like our romance meant nothing to her. Then, that's when I had enough during last school year's Spring Fling Dance, having tossed out all the second chances I gave her. There was a new girl that came to C.H.S., and thought it was a good idea to run against Sunset." He looked away from Sunset's destructive remnants of the lockers, leaning against the wall as he turned away from Sora, his body trembling. "Sunset...she humiliated her everywhere she went, posted a video that went viral, where she became the victim of cyber bullying over the lies Sunset made about her, and when the dance came around, we all heard she dropped out of school, none of us hearing a word of her after all that.

"I broke up with her after she won...and she said she didn't care." Even though Sora and Spike couldn't see his face, they knew Flash was devastatingly heartbroken after going through all that. "I don't know what happened to her...One moment, she was the sweetest and smartest girl I ever met, and then she turns into a heartless monster by the next. I'm still hurt from breaking up with her, but she only used me just to be the popular girl who gets whatever she wants at the snap of her fingers...I don't even know who she is anymore..."

Sunset had gone from a genial prodigy taken under Princess Celestia's wing, ran away after acting out for her spoiled behavior, wound up in the human world of Equestria where she was lost and afraid, meeting Flash and actually being his friend and girlfriend, then turning right back around to her dark path by turning into the school's royal bully. It was obvious to Sora and Spike that Flash still loved her, despite everything she had done. At least Sunset had the right of mind to keep her home world a secret from everyone back then, but if she gets the crown, she won't hide it for long.

Sora felt sorry for Flash, walking up to him and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "You still love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Flash said, drying his tears with the sleeve of his jacket before he turned back to the Keyblade wielder. "But I don't know if I should anymore. Not after seeing her punch those lockers like that."

Sora knew Sunset had to have made that large dent in those lockers, which could only mean her darkness is getting more powerful by the minute. Not only that, but he was on a very strict time limit, and they needed the crown before tomorrow night at midnight.

"I'll try to bring the Sunset you knew back, Flash," Sora promised. "But for now, I need to find Twilight and the others. They need to know what happened at the gym. I'll see ya later."

Sora ran down the hall with Spike holding onto his hair, leaving Flash to himself as he sadly wandered off the other way, believing he can help his ex-girlfriend and bring the real Sunset Shimmer back.

Sora searched around the school to find the girls, though with how big the building was, it would take forever for him to look through every hall and room. He asked some of the students, many of them still wearing their Canterlot Wondercolts accessories, telling him and Spike they saw them head out of the school to the nearby boutique. If it was anything like Rarity's Carousel Boutique, which would be highly doubtful to find a building with a fake carousel on the roof, he could easily find it. Luckily, the clothing establishment wasn't all that far from the school like Sugarcube Corner, the building designed similarly to the store in Ponyville, but without the odd merry-go-round on top.

As he stepped inside, Sora and Spike saw the girls going through the clothes they looked through to wear for the dance tomorrow. "Hey, Sora! Where'd you run off to!?"

"Did you get lost in the school?" Fluttershy asked. "That happens to me whenever I'm in a new place."

"Uhh...I was more than lost." Spike leapt down off Sora's head, both teen and canine grabbing Twilight's hand and pulling her to a dressing room. "I need to have a little private conversation with my sis."

"Wait, what is it?" Twilight asked, not given a response until they were fully alone.

As soon as he closed the door, he took in a deep breath and grabbed her shoulders. "Look, I don't want you to freak out, because I know you will after what I'm about to tell you. First, Sunset is getting a lot worse. Her darkness is about to consume her, and she used it, punching a hole through a set of lockers in the hall when I split up with you to investigate."

"Oh no...Were there any Heartless?" she asked.

"Thankfully, no. But they might appear. But that's not the worst news. I got caught up with Luna, the vice-principal, and she thought I ransacked the gym and destroyed all the party decorations." Twilight gasped in shock, but Sora tried to keep her from going into a full blown panic. "Sunset tried to frame me and get me kicked out of the school, and she made this world's Snips and Snails trash it. Because of that, Celestia and Luna are going to cancel the dance until Saturday, the day before the portal closes and we'd be stuck here for a whole month."

Twilight was speechless, but didn't scream out in a panic. She slumped against the wall next to the full-body mirror in the small dressing room, completely mortified at their situation. They had no idea where the crown is hidden, they can't snoop around and cause a mess trying to find it, and their only hope of winning that crown was diminished until the day after tomorrow. The human alicorn couldn't think of anything they could do now, this world eventually going to wind up in chaos if Sunset manages to get her hands on the Element of Magic, and Equestria could suffer from a villainous attack, completely defenseless without it to activate the other Elements of Harmony.

"What are we going to do?" Spike asked for Twilight, the girl curling up in a ball as she leaned against the wall, feeling hopeless.

As much as he hated to offer this idea, Sora saw that there was no choice at this moment, and time was running out. "...We have to tell them who we are."

Twilight lifted her head up, surprised at the ridiculous idea. "Are you insane? What about keeping the world order? What about keeping our identities and the world we came from a secret?"

"I tried to do that when I arrived here, but then you and Rainbow Dash had grown suspicious of me when we were in the middle of a crisis. Rainbow tried to get me thrown in prison for trying to save her, and you nearly killed me after you saw me defend Ponyville from the Heartless. Didn't have much of a choice when I wanted to save Luna, didn't I?" She lowered her head, having nearly forgotten about that day. She got on her knees as she turned around to get up, seeing her reflection in the mirror. Instead of seeing herself as she is, she stared at her original self, alicorn Twilight. Sora kneeled down next to her a wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his reflection still human to her as he hugged her. "Right now, we need to do the same thing I had done. We need all the help we can get, and our friends out there can give us that help, even if they aren't really the ones we know back in Equestria."

"He's right, Twilight," Spike said, climbing into Twilight's lap. "I think we can trust them. They won't think any differently of us by who we are from the outside. I mean, they are our friends, but they're humans, and they have the same personalities our real friends have."

She looked down at Spike, then back to Sora, both of them confident enough to tell the girls out there the truth about who they were and the world they came from. She was reluctant at first, but Twilight nodded, finding no other option at this point.

"Hey, you two ok in there?" Applejack asked.

"You sure you guys are actually siblings or is there something you're not telling us!?" They soon heard Rainbow grunt as someone elbowed her in the side for that dumb question.

Sora and Twilight ignored the assumption, the Keyblade wielder helping her back up on her feet. It was now or never, and now was the better answer. They both exited the dressing room, the five girls awaiting what they were about to say. He looked at Twilight, nodding her head to him, prepared to await the disbelief that their human friends would have.

"Ok, girls, we have some bad news," Sora said to them. "When I split up from you earlier in the school, I apparently got into trouble with the vice-principal, but I was proven innocent."

"What happened?" Rarity asked.

"The Fall Formal isn't going to happen tomorrow night," he said.

"What!?" Pinkie exclaimed.

"The reason why is because Sunset Shimmer made Snips and Snails trash all the decorations in the gym," Sora continued.

"WHAT!?" Pinkie shrieked, all of her hard work ruined in the span of a day.

"But that dance needs to happen tomorrow!" Before the poofy haired girl tried to exclaim again, Sora quickly ran up to her and slapping his hand against her mouth. "Please stop doing that."

"The Fall Formal Dance is cancelled!?" Rarity asked, completely horrified.

"Why would Sunset do something like that if she wants to win!?" Rainbow questioned. "That's totally insane!"

"Well, there's a reason why she wants to do that." Sora removed his hand from Pinkie's mouth, seeing she wasn't going to scream randomly again. "It's a pretty long story."

"Wait!...I think I know what's going on here..." Pinkie glared at the two teens, deep in thought, until she dropped her menacing gaze as she spoke. "You two are actually from another world kind of like ours, Twilight's actually a pony princess who came through here to get back her crown that is actually a magical artifact meant to defend the world you're from and can't be used unless all of them are together, Spike is actually a dragon who assists Twilight, and Sora is actually a human like us but came from another world outside of her world who actually has a giant key-shaped sword that can use magic and do all sorts of epic stunts like he did back on the soccer field, protecting all the worlds from evil black monsters with beady yellow eyes that glow in the dark, and if you guys don't get the crown, then you'll end up being stuck here in our world for about another month until the gateway you three went through opens up again!"

Pinkie gave a big grin after her incredibly long, one-breath assumption. Sora's brain officially broke as he, Twilight, and Spike stared at the random human variant of their earth pony friend, jaws dropped in shock as she guessed everything they were about to say and on the first guess. Slowly, Sora's hands raised up, shakily aimed at the grinning girl, questioning himself if this was actually their Pinkie Pie that snuck in after them or the human version was truly able to break the fourth wall like her.

"Yeah, Pinkie, that's exactly what Sora was about to say," Rainbow said sarcastically.

"No," Spike said. "She's pretty much right about everything."

The girls all gasped, but Fluttershy gasped in excitement, hearing the purple and green puppy speaking. "IT CAN TALK!?"

"Yup. I can talk. And Pinkie was about about who I am." Spike stood up on his hind legs. "I'm not a dog; I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!"

He sat back down with a smug smirk after announcing himself, immediately disappearing as Fluttershy nearly dove tackled the dog. "This is so amazing! I've always wanted this to happen! What are you thinking right now!?"

Spike ignored the overly excited face Fluttershy was making, walking up to Rarity. "I could use a scratch behind the ears." His request only left the fashionista speechless, still trying to recover mentally as a talking dog was right at her feet. "Uhh, or maybe later."

"Pinkie, how did you guess all that?" Twilight asked, still baffled by how Pinkie could have known all that about them.

"Just a hunch," she simply said, making Sora groan in exasperation and fall over backwards.

"Of course," Sora said. "Why the heck not!? She guessed all that by a hunch! Who's to say she actually knew about us and pretended to be oblivious because she's never easy to read!?"

"So, let me get this straight," Applejack said, trying to piece together Pinkie's long summary of Twilight's, Sora's, and Spike's origins. "Twilight, y'all are some kind of pony princess, from a parallel world of ours?"

"Yes," Twilight said, giggling nervously as she began rubbing the back of her head. "And, there are pony versions of you back home, of everyone here."

"...Ok, maybe I can believe that," Rainbow said. "Maybe I can believe that dog of yours might actually be a dragon. But...Sora isn't a pony like you too? And he has a...giant sword that looks like a key? That's the one that I find hard to believe."

"Yeah. It's called a Keyblade." Sora stood back up and held out his hand. He summoned his Keyblade in a flash of light, surprising the girls as it appeared out of nowhere. They stared at the oddly shaped sword, Rainbow eating her own words of doubt. "The dark creatures are called Heartless, and we're lucky none of them have showed up, yes I can perform magic, and I can do a whole lot more than what I pulled off out on the soccer field." Seeing it was only them inside the boutique, Sora leapt up to the ceiling, higher than any normal human could jump on their own. What shocked them, even Twilight and Spike, was the fact that he was hovering very slowly back to the ground, somehow able to float without wings or any magic spell. "And I do mean a lot."

He floated back down to the ground after showing off his hovering Glide ability. They were quite amazed and fully believed them, Rainbow slowly walking up to Sora, grabbing his shoulders tightly.

"...That was awesome..." she uttered. "Teach me how to do that, and what you did in the soccer field!"

"Sadly, I can't," Sora said.

"And...you and Twilight aren't really siblings, right?" Rainbow asked, the teen shaking his head no in response. "And we're going to have to keep all this secret, right?"

"Bingo." Sora grabbed Rainbow's hands and lowered them back down to her sides, backing away from the excited athlete desperate to attempt pulling off what he could do. "Now, hidden truths revealed and introductions to who we really are aside...We need to fix the major problem we've got on our hands."

Back inside the school, the gang found the gym, and it was just as trashed as Sora had seen them in the pictures behind his photoshopped body. Balloons were popped, streamers were strewn about, the table and chairs set for those who wanted to take a breather or get some nourishment for the dance were flipped over. Pinkie fell on her knees, seeing the state of her party planning ruined.

"You maniacs! You ruined everything!" she shouted. "Darn you! Darn you all to heck!" Pinkie sighed and stood back up, the others ignoring her as it was just Pinkie being herself. "If only I had some kind of party cannon that could instantly set up decorations at the press of a button! That would make any party planning quick and easy...Hey, does pony me have one of those?"

"I'm going to refrain from answering that," Twilight said, hinting to the party loving teen that the answer was yes. "We could try and work together to clean this up, but if we work together, we just might have a chance to get the dance scheduled for tomorrow night again."

"Now that's the kinda can-do spirit Ah'm lookin' for in a Fall Formal Princess!" Applejack said, placing her hand out in front of her. "Ah'm up to gettin' this dance back on! Who's with me!?"

"Count me in!" Rainbow said, placing her hand over Applejack's.

"Absolutely!" Rarity joined in, along with Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"We'll get all this done before the day ends." Sora and Twilight placed their hands into the pile as well. "Let's get this dance back up and running!"

The girls cheered as they all lifted their hands up, ready to clean up the gym. Sora ran to the utility closet nearby, finding several sweeping brooms and plenty of cleaning supplies. Grabbing what they needed, he ran past the others with a broom, already beginning sweeping the floor of the ruined decorations as he passed a broom to them. In no time at all, they were able to sweep the mess into several piles, shoving them into trash bags. Once there was barely an inch of confetti or streamers anywhere on the gym floor, Sora carried all the bags over his shoulder and headed out to the back, tossing the garbage into the dumpsters nearby.

He walked back inside to help pick up the tables and chairs, surprised to see some of the students helping out as well. Two males started helping moving a table Twilight tried to pull, though Sora laughed as he saw Applejack walk past them, carrying another under her arm without feeling any strain. Some of the female students helped Rarity and Fluttershy redecorate the gym, and before he knew it, most of the student body came in and helped out. Seeing Twilight and the others working hard to clean up the mess inspired them to help too, wanting the dance to go on just as much as they did.

The stage started to get set up now, some of the tech teens working on the spotlights on the rafters, and Flash and his band helped test the audio for the music and microphones. At least he seemed ok now compared to earlier in the afternoon, content to distracting himself with his bandmates over losing Sunset Shimmer as she turned into someone he doesn't recognize anymore. While the gym was busy getting prepared, Sora had asked around if any of them saw Sunset, though none of them had seen her today.

Within only a couple of hours, the gym looked far better than Pinkie had decorated it earlier, everyone making sure this dance was going to be a memorable one. "This place looks perfect!" Pinkie squealed, bouncing up and down. "Better than I made it...Oh no! I'm losing my touch!"

Everyone soon heard clapping, Celestia and Luna having walked into the gym and surprised to see the decorations remade and the room ready to hold its dance. "Well done, everyone! Thanks to all the hard work you've done, the Fall Formal is back on for tomorrow night!" The students cheered, Twilight and Sora both relieved to have it back to get the crown before the portal closes. "Now, everybody, I suggest you all head back home and pick your best outfits for tomorrow evening. And don't forget to cast your votes for the Fall Formal Princess before you go."

As the students filed out, Luna held the ballot box out as they had their votes cast and placed their slips into the box. With the school day ending, the students left the campus to begin preparing themselves for tomorrow night. Sora and Twilight followed the girls into town, heading off to Pinkie Pie's for a sleepover, having no place to stay unless they wanted to sneak into the school's library and sleep there.

Sunset, however, was still at the school, wandering about in the fields as she began to grow more frustrated. "Unbelievable. I can't believe this. Sora's still off the hook, those two idiots confessing to destroying the gym, and now everyone fixed everything and the dance is back on for tomorrow night! They are ruining everything! That crown is supposed to be MINE!"

She screamed in rage, falling to her knees and slamming her fists into the grassy field outside of the track and field area. The dark aura appeared again around her hands, the contact with the ground causing the grass around her to burn in dark flames in a five yard radius from her. Shocked, Sunset stood up and watched the dark fire around her burn the area into nothing but a smoldering black circle. She looked down at her hands, seeing the aura again. Confused, but curious, she held her hand out and tried to use this strange power flowing through her, shooting out a small burst of flame out of her hand.

It was very powerful, the same kind of strength she had when she punched those lockers and bent them, leaving a hole through solid steel. She felt far more powerful than she ever had as a unicorn, even more so than the magically useless human form she takes while in this world. Sunset stared at the darkness billowing in her hand, her lips curling into a sadistic grin as she accepted its power, wanting to practice using it and see what else it can do.

"Maybe I won't need the Element of Magic after all," she chuckled, her eyes glowing red as the aura around her grew more wild. "Or...what if I use it to strengthen whatever this...dark power is?...Yes. I can just imagine it. No one can stop me with this power. Not even Sora."

Today was the day of the Fall Formal Dance. The girls were wide awake, greatly excited for the evening yet to come, Sora and Spike following them down the sidewalk until they reached the boutique. As soon as they entered the clothing store, they began looking around at different clothes, Rarity helping pick out which ones would be best suited for everyone, including herself. As much as the fashion designer wanted to pick something for Sora, the Keyblade wielder had to decline dressing up for the dance. He needed to be careful, and after they all got to know more about him and Twilight last night, where he gave them a brief description of his magic and his enchanted clothing, he had to make sure no sign of darkness will harm anyone in this world.

Sora waited for the next few hours in anticipation as the girls got ready, knowing the female can be very stubborn when it comes to looking good for an important event like a dance or ball. "Ok! We are fully ready for the dance!"

He turned away from the window as he watched the sun begin to set, seeing Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie in their dresses. Applejack wore a blue dress, red apples circling around the skirt, a white ascot around her neck, formal cowgirl boots, and a red rose pinned to her stetson. Rarity wore a shimmering blue dress and a pair of white boots with a blue diamond clipped at the front near the top of the footwear. Rainbow Dash wore a simple dress, the upper half rainbow striped while the skirt was blue with a red trim, a purple sash that had a gold cloud and lightning bolt set on the sash, and a pair of red boots with wings on the sides. Fluttershy wore a light blue and yellow dress and a pair of light blue boots with a set of butterflies attached to the laces. And Pinkie Pie wore a purple and light purple dress, the upper half of her outfit light blue with a yellow bow around her waist, a group of three balloons on the side of the skirt, a pair of dark purple boots, and a small light blue hat resting on her head.

"Wow," Sora said in awe. "Looking good, girls." He looked around the boutique, only seeing the five girls, and no sign of Twilight. "Where'd Twilight go to?"

Spike cleared his throat, catching their attention, wearing a black bowtie as his formal attire. "Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you the Fall Formal Princess, Twilight Sparkle!"

Pulling back the curtains of the dressing room, Twilight walked out in her dress. She wore a magenta colored dress, a couple bright white stars on the left hip of her skirt, and a pair of purple laced boots. Out of all of the girls, Twilight was quite stunning and sure to catch the eyes of the other students.

"Well? How do I look?" Twilight asked.

"If Riku were here, I bet he would have been stunned speechless seeing you in that dress. We might have to bring that with us and show him." Twilight blushed as she imagined the scenario. "Ok. You girls look ready."

"Are you sure you don't want to dress for the dance, Sora?" Rarity asked. "I'm sure there's something here in the boutique that suits your character."

"I am absolutely sure," Sora said. "I can't exactly be too relaxed. Not while Sunset might have a backup plan to try to steal the crown as soon as Twilight wins. You never know what might happen."

"Oh, very well. Best to be safe than sorry." Now with the girls fully prepared, the group exited the fashion store and began heading down to the school.

As they got closer to Canterlot High, they could see several of their peers had already arrived, dressed at their best to enjoy one of the best nights of their lives. Though this was going to be a fun night, they couldn't lower their guard. Sunset had yet to appear around the rest of the student body yesterday, and she wasn't around today when the announcement to see who won as Princess of the Fall Formal will happen tonight. Waiting at the front of the school was Flash Sentry, dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue undershirt beneath the jacket.

"Hey, you girls go on in," Sora said. "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Ok. Don't be gone for too long." The girls headed inside with Spike at their heels, leaving Sora alone with Flash.

"Hey, Flash Sentry." The musician lifted turned his head to Sora, surprised to see him still in his clothes and not in a tux. "Waiting for your date for the dance?"

"Why aren't you dressed up?" he asked. "I thought you would have wanted to see your sister win tonight."

"Well...There's a lot of excuses I can think of as to why I'm not formally dressed, and you don't want to know the real reason." Sora grinned and brought his arms behind his head. "Our folks couldn't afford to rent me a tux since we had just moved here a few days ago, so this is as close to a black outfit as I can get!"

"Try telling that to Principal Celestia," Flash said with a light chuckle. "And for your information, I'm going to the dance solo. Couldn't find the right girl to go with."

"Unless that girl is Sunset Shimmer." Flash grimaced, but nodded his head. He still had feelings for her, yet his heart won't let her go and move on. "Speaking of, you know where she might be?"

"I don't know," he said. "The last I saw her was yesterday in the hall after she punched those lockers...I don't know how she could have done something like that. It's physically impossible."

"Yeah. Weird." Sora looked around the campus, finding no sign of Sunset coming up around the town. "Well, let's not get all mopey about the worst moments. There's a new princess ready to receive her coronation. Might as well celebrate this time."

"...You're right. I'm up for a bit of a change this year." The two teens headed up the stairs and into the school, Flash ready to have a good time. "Say, you think your sister won't mind if I share a dance with her?"

"Don't even think about it, Flash," Sora warned. "She's already got herself a boyfriend, and even though he's back where we're from, he's very overprotective and could fly down here and kick your butt if he finds out."

"Hey, it's just a friendly dance." The Keyblade wielder rolled his eyes, both of them entering the gym and seeing how lively the place was.

Music was playing, DJ'd by human Vinyl Scratch behind the mixer, bobbing her head to the beat while the other students danced. Flash split up from Sora to join up with his band to play a few songs when they fill in for the DJ when she needed a break. Sora wandered about the gym, avoiding dancing teens as the lights changed every so often to make the party more upbeat. He found the girls not too far from the buffet table, spotting Pinkie carrying a large variety of sweets on a small paper plate.

"There you are!" Rainbow shouted over the music. "Scoping the perimeter for those Heart-Beast things!?"

"They're called Heartless, and I didn't see any yet! Or Sunset!" Sora responded.

"Maybe she felt intimidated and ran off!" Sora and Twilight doubted that Sunset would have ran off to get something as powerful as the Element of Magic.

After a while of music, dancing, and hanging out with friends, the lights slowly came back as Celestia and Luna walked up onto the stage, ready to announce what the school's been waiting for for the past couple days. "Hello, Canterlot High students. I hope you're all having a wonderful time in this year's Fall Formal." The students all cheered, showing their principal they were indeed having fun after the hard work they all did fixing the gym yesterday. "First, I have to say just how wonderful everything looks here tonight. After hearing of the unfortunate event that had befallen the gymnasium, and the fact someone insane enough would bust those lockers, you've all done a magnificent job working together to get the dance back on track.

"Now, I would like to announce what you've all been waiting for: the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown!" Celestia grabbed an envelope and opened it up, holding the name of the winner. "The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is...Twilight Sparkle!"

Everyone applauded and cheered for their new princess, Twilight making her way up to the stage to receive her crown. Luna opened a small chest she carried as she walked up with Celestia earlier, opening it to reveal the Element of Magic resting inside. The principal took the crown out and began to place it atop Twilight's head. While everyone was distracted by the coronation of their new Fall Formal Princess, Sunset stood outside of the gym, watching everything from in the halls.

(Apprehension)

"Smile while you can, Twilight Sparkle." She held up her hand, billowing with dark aura as her fingertips began to spark dark electricity. "That crown won't be yours for long."

She slammed her hand into the wall near the light switches, sending electricity surging through the circuits until it reached the lights to the inside of the gym. Sora looked up, hearing electrical sounds suddenly sparking above them, gasping as he saw dark sparks flowing through the ceiling. Suddenly, all the power inside of the gym shut off, leaving everyone in a blind panic as they were left blind in the dark. He looked over at the entrance, spotting Sunset flee down the halls in the still lit hallways.

"There she is." In the darkness, being hard to see with his dark clothing, Sora leapt up and glided over to the entrance, the girls quickly following him as he barged through the doors and began the chase. "Sunset! Stop!" She ignored him, using her dark power to move the lockers in the hallway to trip him up or crush him. Sora was able to avoid the falling lockers, summoning his Keyblade as he made it through the deadly obstacle course as he worried about how strong her darkness was at this point. "This is bad. She's actually using the power of darkness!"

Sunset ran out the front doors, leaving a wall of dark flames in Sora's path as she ran toward the statue. He aimed his Keyblade out in front of him and cast Blizzaga, dousing the black fire and barging through the doors. He used Strike Raid, throwing his weapon at her, only for a wall of black ice to stop it as it shattered behind her. Calling his weapon back, he quickly skidded to a halt as Sunset now held a sledgehammer in her hands, ready to swing it right at the statue.

"Not another step!" she commanded, her eyes glowing red. "Come any closer, and you and Twilight can kiss your little portal back home goodbye!" The Mane Six ran out of the school and down to Sora, the Keyblade wielder holding his hand out to them, keeping them far enough away. "Ah. And the gang's all here. Perfect."

"Sunset, put that sledgehammer down," Sora said, hoping to calmly rationalize with her and not fight her. "You have no idea what you're doing with the power you're using. It's dangerous, and it can kill you."

"Don't try to bargain with me, Sora," Sunset said, ignoring him as the darkness inside her grew. "This power is incredible, and I never knew I had it in me. It's far more powerful than my own unicorn magic, and I was sick and tired of feeling like a useless human being with no magical power. But with this-" She held out her hand, darkness flowing out of her palm, shifting the power from burning flames, to crackling lightning, and finally misty ice, all of the magical power as black as the aura around them. "-I feel like I'm in my element."

"Sunset, darkness is not meant to be abused, or even gained at all!" Sora shouted. "You have to stop using it! If you don't, you'll end up being the target of Heartless, or worse, become one!"

"I think I can control it. I'm doing fine so far, and I'm only getting stronger the more I use it." Sora couldn't believe his ears. Sunset had no idea what she was getting into, even after knowing everything about him, and she's ignoring the fact that her life is in danger if she keeps using the power of darkness. "Now, unless you want to stay here forever, hand over the crown. Now."

"Uhh, question!?" Pinkie asked with her hand raised. "If that statue is supposed to be the portal Sora, Twilight, and Spike came from, which is kind of ironic because the statue has a horse on it and they came from a pony world, wouldn't that hammer just go through the portal?"

"I'm not stupid," Sunset said with an irritated groan. "I'm not going to slam this INTO the portal, you frizzy haired dimwit." Her hands flared with darkness, coating the sledgehammer into a bigger, heavier hammer. The weight of the transformed tool/weapon didn't strain her in the slightest as she aimed her swing on the statue. "I'm going to destroy the statue, the source of the portal's gateway between here and Equestria! So, make your choice. Give me the crown, or else you'll never see anyone from home ever again!"

Sora didn't dare move, both him and Twilight stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he tried to run at Sunset, she could destroy the statue and the portal, leaving them trapped in this alternate world without any way back. Everyone back in Equestria will panic, no idea if there was any spell to create portals to another dimension. He wasn't even sure if Merlin knew anything, only giving him, Donald, and Goofy a doorway portal back to Disney Castle's past to save the Cornerstone of Light.

While Sora began trying to formulate a plan in his head, Twilight took the Element of Magic off her head. She looked at the star-shaped gem, knowing how important it was for this crown to return home. She walked up next to Sora, Sunset grinning as she was going to give her what she wanted. Twilight frowned and looked at the hammer-wielding girl with a stern gaze.

"No. I'm not giving you the crown," Twilight said defiantly, making Sunset balk and nearly drop her hammer.

"W-What!? Are you insane!?" she exclaimed in confusion. "I'm about to destroy your only way back! Your friends! Your family! Forever! Are you even using that brain you claim you have!?"

"I know the risks I'm willing to take, Sunset Shimmer," Twilight said, placing the crown back on her head. "Here in this world, I've seen what you've done here without magic, and now that you're using the power of darkness, you're more of a threat than ever before. Equestria can manage without us, but this world can't with you here." She looked at Sora, the teen nodding as he widened his stance. "So go ahead and destroy the portal! No matter what you do, you are NOT getting this crown!"

The aura around Sunset began to flare wildly as she grew angry, growling menacingly as she glared at the defiant human alicorn. A few seconds later, the aura froze and dissipated, sighing in annoyance as she closed her eyes.

"Fine. You win..." She lowered her stance and was about to drop the hammer, the girls behind them running up to Twilight and congratulating her. Sora felt something was off, still seeing the sledgehammer in its transformed state. Sunset opened her eyes and thrust her hand out, the aura returning, and as she clenched her fist, a powerful gale hit Sora and sent him flying far away from the others, making him tumble until he righted himself on his feet. "But I'm getting that crown, even if I have to kill you for it!"

With a heavy grunt, Sunset threw the hammer straight at Twilight, sending it spinning like a saw blade hurled at an incredible speed for its heavy weight. The others gasped in shock, even Twilight, Sora running as fast as he can to make it and block it, but he was too far away and would be too late.

"Twilight! No!" He screamed out.

Twilight flinched and held out her hands, time slowing around them as the inevitable end would come. Suddenly, appearing in a bright flash of lavender light, a Keyblade appeared right in her hands. Sora stared in shock as he ran, surprised to see Twilight actually holding a Keyblade. It was similarly colored like the Keyblade of Magic, but its design was far different: the blade had spirals around it, almost like it was a perfectly cylindrical unicorn horn, the end pointed like one as the teeth had the outline of a star on the outside and a crown inside it, the guard of the hilt shaped like pegasus wings, the feathers matching her hair colors, and the chain hanging off the end of the pommel were the same symbols that the Elements of Harmony had, the Element of Magic at the end as a bigger fuchsia star.

Her instinct to use magic to save herself kicked in, a large lavender barrier appearing around her in a sheen of light, stopping the dark hammer dead in its collision as it hit the magical barrier. It flashed for a second, a reflective force knocking the heavy hammer away from her, sending it flying back to Sunset as it landed into the ground a few meters away from her feet. Sora skidded to a halt, completely baffled, having no idea how Twilight got herself a Keyblade.

Twilight opened her eyes after feeling nothing smash her skull in, gasping as she saw a Keyblade held in her hand. "W-What?" She held the blade up, examining the newly appeared Keyblade both in awe in confusion. "A-A Keyblade?...I have a Keyblade?"

"Whoa!" Rainbow exclaimed as the others surrounded Twilight, surprised to see the new Keyblade. "You didn't tell us you had a Keyblade too! That's so freakin' awesome!"

"B-But I don't," Twilight admitted. "Sora, Riku, and Kairi were the only ones to have one. I don't even know how this one came to me!"

"Well, however you got it, you must be pretty special as a pony princess, Twilight!" Pinkie said excitedly.

Sunset's eye twitched, growling angrily as the word Pinkie called Twilight aggravated her to no end, making her darkness spiral out of control. "Oh yeah! She's VERY special, isn't she!?"

Sunset held out her hands at her sides, darkness spiraling around them and extending out from her palms. The aura began to solidify, turning into swords similar to the design they were when she made them out of her unicorn magic back in the Crystal Palace. With her eyes glowing brighter, she yelled and rushed forward, heading straight for Twilight. Sora snapped out of his shock and continued running forward, thrusting his Keyblade forward as he gained a bit of extra distance, making it in time as he blocked the downward slash Sunset made.

"No you don't!" After parrying her attack, Sora stepped forward and spread his arms out, using his Counterguard ability to unleash a shockwave, sending Sunset flying back across the yard. "Girls, stay inside! I'll take care of Sunset!"

"None of you are going anywhere!" Sunset was already back on her feet, thrusting her hands forward to unleash another powerful gust of wind between all of them.

Blown away by the dark winds, everyone got split up as they were sent everywhere across the front yard of the school. Twilight's crown was knocked off from the whirlwind as well, landing right by Fluttershy as she shakily got back on her feet. She picked up the crown, then looked up as she heard Sunset running toward her, screaming in fright as she fell backward, crawling away for her life. Sora quickly reached into his red pouch and pulled out one of his summon charms, holding the red feather on it.

"Please let these work in alternate worlds," Sora prayed as he called forth his two friends from Never Land. "Peter! Tinkerbell! Help me out here!"

The summoning worked as everyone heard a crowing sound come from above them. Swooping down from the skies, a young boy wearing a green tunic and tights and a cap with a red feather in it flew down, snatching Fluttershy in his arms before Sunset slashed her blades down on her. When Fluttershy opened her eyes, she panicked and held onto whoever saved her as she was now flying in the air.

"Phew! That was a close one, huh!?" He flew them both back down to the ground, letting Fluttershy down as he took the crown from her. "Wow. This thing is a lot more shiny than ol' Hookie's treasure hoard."

"W-Who are you?" the timid girl asked.

"I'm Peter Pan!" he introduced, a yellow glowing light floating down next to him and landing on his shoulder. "And this is Tinkerbell!"

As she got a closer look at the glowing light, it was actually a fairy, her wings clear and shaped like a butterfly's, wearing a green dress. "Oh my...She's a fairy."

"Give me that crown!" Sunset screamed as she began running toward them.

"Keep away!" Peter shouted, throwing the crown over the angry girl's head, Rainbow Dash catching it as he and Tinkerbell split up.

"Got it!" Growling, Sunset grabbed her swords and stabbed them into the ground, sending a wave of dark ice headed straight for the athletic teen. Rainbow tried to flee from it, but the wave curved as it homed in on her, trapping her lower body in a block of ice as it caught her. "Gah! AJ!"

As she tossed the crown to Applejack, Tinkerbell flew over to Sora, giving him the ability to temporarily regenerate his health. He didn't want the others to try and distract Sunset and further aggravate her, but if she could tire out, then he might be able to help her before she winds up fully giving in to the darkness. He whispered something the the fairy, Tinkerbell nodding her head and flying off toward Pinkie Pie. The party girl noticed the small fairy as she began flying around her, staring in awe as she sprinkled sparkling gold dust all over her.

"Oooooh. Pretty," Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, think of a happy thought and you can fly!" Sora called out as he ran for Sunset to help Applejack.

"I can?" She heard Applejack grunt as she avoided a lightning bolt that tried to strike her, dropping the crown as she hit the ground. Taking Sora's advice, Pinkie began thinking of happy thoughts, though with the amount she's had over the years, it was easy for her to fly with the help of Tinkerbell's pixie dust. She flew forward, quickly getting used to flying, snatching the crown away from Sunset before she could grab it. "Wheeeeeeeeee! This is fun!"

Sunset growled, the darkness growing bigger as she slashed her swords at Pinkie's direction, sending dark air slices flying straight for her. Pinkie shrieked and flew away, narrowly avoiding getting hacked by the powerful wind slashes. Too focused on getting the Element of Magic back, Twilight ran up to Sunset and tried to slash at her with her new Keyblade, but since she had no experience with physical combat, or using a weapon, her strike came up weak, quickly blocked by one of the dark blades.

"You're absolutely pathetic," Sunset growled, turning her head to look at Twilight. "You have one of those Keyblades, and you have no clue how to hold it right." She twisted her own blade swiftly, parrying the Keyblade out of the inexperienced girl's hands, pointing the dark blade at her neck. "I took a fencing class while I was living here, and I've even read up on medieval combat since it reminded me so much of the Royal Guard back in Canterlot...Some genius you turned out to be when you're not smart enough to properly defend yourself, princess."

Before she thrust her blade into Twilight's neck, a sphere of gravity formed above Sunset, growing bigger as it fell over her. The gravity around her slammed her hard into the ground, making her drop her dark blades. Sora quickly ran up to Twilight, carried her off her feet and ran her back near the building.

"Twilight, you leave the fighting to me," he scolded, dropping her off near the steps. "Now stay like a good pony and don't do anything reckless that would cause Riku to skin me alive, ok?"

"I thought I could help," Twilight said sheepishly, Sora quickly running back to Sunset before she stood up.

"Pinkie! Throw me the crown!" Pinkie, still flying around, dropped the crown where Sora was running to.

Sunset Shimmer got up on her knees, her blood boiling as she had enough of chasing around and killing the others. "I've had ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Gathering a large amount of darkness in her hands, she slammed them down to the ground, unleashing a powerful dark shockwave. Sora was struck by the powerful blast, sending him flying back to Twilight, even sending Pinkie spiraling out of control as she made a rough landing in one of the nearby bushes in front of the school. Peter Pan and Tinkerbell were unfortunately caught in the shockwave as well, disappearing in a flash of light as their summon limit was instantly stopped. The others still standing were knocked back and fell to the ground.

Panting in exhaustion, Sunset stood up on her feet, clutching her head as the amount of power she unleashed drained her. She looked at the ground and saw the Element of Magic laying in the grass, tiredly smirking as she stumbled over to it. Sora stood back up, gripping his Keyblade tightly, but when he faced Sunset, he gasped as she now held the crown. With the darkness around her and her wearing the Element of Magic could lead to a deadly combination with the uncontrollable power she had.

"Sunset, don't do it!" he shouted as he ran to her.

"Finally. It's mine." She began to laugh, hovering the crown over her head. "Now, my power will continue to grow, and I will be unstoppable!" The aura flowing from her began to merge with the crown as she put it on, causing a powerful magical surge that nearly knocked Sora off his feet as he got closer. The darkness fused with the light blue aura that began to surround her, Sunset gasping in fright as she felt her chest burning, nothing she expected from her new power. "W-What's going on!? Urgh! I-It hurts! AHHHH!"

"No!" Sora tried to reach out to her, but a powerful shockwave shoved him back, his feet skidding across the ground as he stayed standing, shielding his eyes as the lights brightened.

From the school, Celestia and Luna escorted the students out of the gym after finally figuring out where the doors were from the sudden blackout. They exited the front door, only to pause their evacuation as they stared in shock at what was happening outside.

"What is happening!?" Celestia asked.

Inside the pillar of light, they heard Sunset scream in terror and agony, the darkness from inside her pouring out and surrounding her along with the Element of Magic's power. Inside of the darkening light, as she continued screaming, her body began to transform: her body began to grow darker, her clothes were now a mix of red, yellow and black, a large heart symbol appearing around her abdomen, her boots turning black and red like a dark flame, her hair stood up as streaks of black appeared in her red and yellow hair, some of it growing longer to make it seem like she had an equine tail, fangs grew in her teeth, a pair of demonic black wings sprouted from her back, and a sharp horn grew from her forehead. As soon as the light disappeared after her transformation was complete, her body floated down to the ground as she fell on her hands and knees, everyone staring at her new form in fear.

Flash pushed through the crowd of shocked students, having heard Sunset crying out for help. He ran up next to the Mane Six, the girls regrouping with Twilight as they too watched in horror. The air grew silent, no one making a sound or able to move, the students and older women having no clue what was happening, while the others feared the worst.

"Sunset?" Flash called out, seeing her stir as she began to stand up on her feet, grabbing her head as she kept her balance.

"...Heh...Heheheheheh..." Sunset's dark chuckling sent a chill down everyone's spine. "This power...I...I feel...I feel..." She lifted her head up, showing everyone her darkened face, Sora gasping as they all saw her eyes: her irises a swirl of red and yellow, the latter swirls glowing ominously in the night light. Her menacing laughter grew louder, the power inside of her far more incredible than she had ever felt, the power of darkness along with the Element of Magic transforming her into what her heart showed out in the open: a heartless monster, only caring about herself and the power she wanted and had finally gained. "I feel...SO ALIVE!"


	63. Equestria Girls part 5

Sunset cackled as she admired her new form, Sora standing in front of the others to defend them with his Keyblade gripped tightly. The darkness radiating from her, along with the Element of Magic's powerful magical attributes, had just transformed her into a Heartless demon. She got her wish to be all powerful, but she's oblivious to the dangerous cost that would end her life.

"Sunset, you have to take off that crown!" he pleaded. "You're going to completely turn into a Heartless if you keep using both it and the darkness's power!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Sunset asked, holding out her now clawed hands. "I'm practically a God!"

"If you aren't going to listen to me, then I'll have to take it by force!" Sora rushed forward, prepared to defend himself from any attacks she might throw at him.

"I would love to see you try." As he got closer, Sunset held out her hand and snapped her fingers. In an instant, Sora froze in time, unable to move and completely defenseless. She hummed a dark tune as she waved her hands around, her horn also glowing the same ominous dark aura as her hands were as she walked around him. Her magic created several arrows around the frozen Keyblade wielder, each one surging with dark elemental energy as they were aimed directly at him, waiting on her command to fire. "But first, I need to speak to my public."

As she walked away from him, she snapped her fingers, unfreezing Sora as the arrows flew into him. Unable to move away from the magical arrows aimed at him from the sides and above him, the attack's impact exploding, everyone hearing Sora cry out in pain as he and his Keyblade were flung in different directions through the smoke.

"Sora!" Twilight cried out, everyone wincing as they watched him hit the ground hard and tumbled to a stop as he slammed into the wall of the school. She held out her hand, focusing hard to try and call her Keyblade back like she'd seen Sora, Riku, and Kairi do, feeling the new magical power flow into her hands, calling it back successfully as it reappeared in her hands from the ground far away from her. Knowing it was a dangerous thing to do, she couldn't just stand there and watch as she ran in front of Sunset, stopping her from continuing her slow walk to the school entrance. "Don't get any closer!"

"Out of my way, princess," she said, waving her hand to the side, a powerful wind pushing Twilight back to her friends, sending her falling on her back. "I need to tell my subjects how much I've loathed them through all these years." Seeing Sunset getting closer, Celestia and Luna quickly filed the teens back inside the school for safety, though running from her won't be an easy possibility with her power. With a manic giggle, she held her hand up as she formed a ball of dark energy over her head, but before she threw it, Flash ran up the stairs and stood before the doorway inside, the sphere disappearing as she looked down at the frightened teen she dated. "Oh, Flash Sentry. Don't tell me you're going to try to stop me too."

"S-Sunset, what happened to you?" he asked, trying to stay brave while he questioned what was happening. "W-Why are you doing this!?"

She giggled evilly, drawing a clawed finger against his cheek as he winced in fright. "You are such a naive human, Flash. You do realize that all this time, you were talking to, hung out with, and even went out with a unicorn turned into a human who came from another world, right?" Sunset laughed harder as she saw the shock on the teen's face, honestly having no clue she wasn't human. "I do have to thank you for teaching me how things work around here. I didn't think you humans were just as gullible as every other pony back in Equestria."

Flash backed away, not caring if she was from another world, but he didn't want to be anywhere near the monster his ex had transformed into. Lifting her hand up again, Sunset reformed the dark energy ball, giggling maniacally as it grew bigger. He quickly ducked as she threw it, sending the sphere hurling into the front entrance of the school, everyone inside screaming as it collided and exploded, taking out a large chunk of the building. Sunset began laughing as she hovered up in the air with her new wings, Flash slowly getting up as he looked back at the damage she caused.

"This is bad," Twilight said. "She's gotten too powerful."

"Listen up, you pathetic humans!" Sunset announced. "I am now the ruler of your world! For so long, I've had to live among you weak, useless creatures, planning and plotting to get to where I am now! There is nothing in this world, nor Equestria, that can stop me! And the only one who has any chance to beat me is no match for my strength!"

"Sunset...what have you turned into?" Flash asked as he looked up at the soon-to-be Heartless hovering above them. "You're nothing but a monster..."

"I may as well be. The Sunset you knew is already gone." Lifting up her hand, Sunset's aura formed around it, growing darker and wild as the energy flailed as if it was in a harsh storm. "Both this world and Equestria will be mine, and to start things off, I will destroy this accursed school, and all of you with it!"

Just as she was about to thrust her hand forward into the school, a bright flash lit up the area where Sora was flung, the sound of glass breaking echoing around them. Suddenly appearing beside her, Sora, in his Harmony Form, grabbed Sunset's arm and lifted it over her head, her beam of magic shooting up into the sky, unable to react as a swift kick sent her falling to the ground. She quickly landed on her feet, rubbing the sore spot on her face as she looked up at the hovering teen, his body lightly bruised and scorched, but relatively fine with his clothing now shifting to a rainbow of colors like an aurora.

Along with his new style change, even his body had slight changes to fit with the Drive Form acquired from Equestria: his human ears were gone and were now on top of his head as equine ears, some of his hair extended down his back and creating a spiky tail, and a pair of tan wings spread out behind his back. Everyone watching stared in awe at Sora's new change as he stood defiantly, staring Sunset Shimmer down while the darkness wielding human unicorn growled, her attack not killing him when it should have.

"You're not going to do anything, Sunset," Sora said. "I won't let you destroy this world, or Equestria. You're not you anymore, your darkness taking complete control over you."

"Controlling me!? That's a laugh!" She unleashed more darkness, the red and yellow of her clothing, hair, and shoes beginning to turn black, the reds of her irises slowly taken over by the yellow. "I was able to master this power within one night! I am in complete control!"

"No you're not," Sora said as he shook his head. "You screamed out in fear when you transformed. The real Sunset's inside, trapped inside her heart while you are her anger and hatred. But I won't let you take over her heart, or her body!" He swung his left hand down to his side, summoning three of the Keyblades of Harmony on one side, doing the same to his right as the remaining three appeared in their positions. Releasing the Keyblades of Laughter and Honesty, letting them hover by his arms, he held his right arm out, summoning the Ultima Keyblade in his hand. "You may have power, but it's nothing compared to what you've never experienced before! I won't hesitate to fight back, but I will save you from the fate you're trying to bring yourself to!"

"Did you forget how easy it was for me to take you down!?" Sunset shouted. "Having more of those stupid Keyblades and that wardrobe change won't do anything to stop me!"

(Vim and Vigor)

She held out her hand to snap her fingers and freeze Sora in time again, but the Keyblade wielder teleported in front of her, grabbing her fingers before she could cast the spell. He pulled her arm down and kneed her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs and flinging her into the air. Leaping after her, the Keyblades of Harmony spun around him, flying forward as they struck the demonic teen. As he got closer, the Keyblades flying back into position around him, Sunset flipped back up and dove down into Sora, quickly blocking the dark swords she materialized as she thrust them forward.

Both fighters pushed off each other, hovering in the air as they prepared for another rush. Sunset created more swords to match his seven Keyblade fighting style in his Harmony Form, the six hovering blades of light and harmony along with six dark swords splitting off as they aimed for each other. Both sides flew forward and clashed, sparks flying in all directions from the air as white and dark lights flashed with each blade's collision with the other. Sora and Sunset flew around, his one weapon matching her two as he has more experience in swordplay than she had. Not only was Sora able to have an advantage, the Keyblades were able to be controlled easily, unlike Sunset where she's concentrating on both killing Sora while distracting his other weapons.

She was unable to overpower him, her dual wielding blades parried as he slashed her repeatedly, then slammed the pommel down hard over her head. She fell to the ground in a daze, Sora flying down and landing on her back, grabbing the crown to take it off and rid her of her form. The moment he touched it, the corrupted gem sparked a dark aura and shocked him, momentarily stunning him in surprise. Deciding to ignore the pain, he grabbed it again and tried to pull it off, but it was like it was physically attached to her head as he was continuously shocked.

"GRRRRRGH! Come on!" Sora kept pulling, but it just wouldn't come off.

Sunset snapped out of her daze, increasing the voltage in the defensive shocks, knocking Sora away as he skid back near the Mane Six. "Sora, are you ok!?"

"Yeah, but I can't get the crown off her!" Sora shook his jolted hand, his body slightly weakened, but he remained standing. "I need to find some way to get her darkness out of her without killing her or breaking the Element of Magic!"

"We need Kairi's help! She helped purify me with her light as a Princess of Heart!" Twilight suggested. "She might save Sunset!"

"It's worth a shot!" Sora ran off and headed straight for the statue, his abilities as a pegasus carried over as his speed increased far faster than normal.

"Oh no you don't!" Sunset thrust her arm forward, causing a wall of dark chains to appear in front of the portal. Sora stopped as she blocked their only way of getting back or even bringing Kairi with him to help. "Don't start what you can't finish!"

She flew back up into the air, hovering over the building as her hands surged with powerful dark magic. She began firing large fireballs at him, Sora quickly flipping and rolling out of the way as he ran back, no choice but to stop her before her darkness takes over completely. Everyone else safe inside the school watched Sora as he barely avoided the dark balls of fire, deflecting some of them back at her or away from where it could hurt someone nearby or toward town. Once he reached the building, he began to run up the wall, shooting a barrage of Blizzard, Thunder, and Fire spells simultaneously, momentarily halting her own barrage as he reached the roof. He shot off the edge and flew toward her, ramming his shoulder into her gut and knocking the wind out of her again.

Sora quickly flipped behind her and grabbed the crown again, shocking him even more as he tried desperately to yank it off of her again. He flapped his wings to help him pull harder, dragging Sunset with him as he began to make them free fall back down to the front yard of the school. She caught her breath again, growling angrily as he tried to pull the crown off her again. Flexing her fingers, she created more dark swords, aiming directly at Sora's back. They flew down toward him, but the Keyblades of Harmony returned to him in a flash of colored lights, blocking the sneak attack as they slashed and destroyed them.

Unable to pull any further from the electricity coursing through his body, Sora let go as his body was weakened further. Sunset turned around and grabbed Sora's jacket, her hands sparking as she formed a large sphere around him, the electricity far more intense than the defenses for her crown as she began electrocuting him. Sora screamed out in pain, unable to move or escape, the Keyblades of Harmony shaking too as they felt his pain and couldn't save him.

"Oh no...We need to help him!" Rainbow shouted.

"Rainbow, what can we do!?" Rarity asked. "He's fighting a she-demon! How can we even help him!?"

Twilight's mind began to race as she tried to think of a plan. She remembered just moments ago that Sora's summoned allies helped Pinkie fly. She looked at her, hoping the magic the little fairy gave her still worked.

"Pinkie, can you fly still!?" Pinkie looked at Twilight in confusion, then tried to think of her happy thoughts. She began floating off the ground, still able to fly. "Perfect. We're going to help Sora!"

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie flew over Twilight, wrapped her arms around her waist, and lifted them both up in the air. "Here we come to save the day!"

They flew off, Sunset thankfully distracted as she watched Sora writhe in agony inside of the dark sphere of crackling electricity. Pinkie sped up as Twilight readied her Keyblade. As they closed in, the human alicorn swung, smacking Sunset Shimmer upside the head, making her lose her concentration and drop the sphere. Sora weakly hovered, reminding himself to thank Twilight for the save then scold her for getting into trouble after this was over, tackling the dazed girl down to the ground.

As they hit the grass, Sunset kicked Sora off of him, quickly getting back up and summoning thousands of dark swords around him. Feeling more deja vu, Sora prepared himself as the Keyblades of Harmony fanned out to protect him from the onslaught of raining swords. Twilight and Pinkie made it back to the others safely, only to watch in horror as Sunset sent the swords down on Sora, the teen inside avoiding each blade while spinning his Keyblade to deflect them, the six floating Keyblades flying around and giving him more cover.

"You can't survive in there forever!" Sunset shouted, the darkness crawling more over her clothing and her eyes slowly turning more yellow. "You can't keep up if each one that strikes you can sap away your energy!"

Sora continued dodging and deflecting, the swords now crackling with elemental energy as they grew more dangerous. There were those that flew down faster with the power of Aero, painful burns inflicted if struck from one with Fire, slowing him down with Blizzard, or stunning him and draining more of his health with Thunder. The dark Aero blades made him slip up and get hit by the others more as they flew by too quick for him or the Keyblades of Harmony to deflect. Through the sound of blades slicing into the ground and striking the blades, everyone heard Sora grunt every time he was hit, the Keyblade wielder unable to keep up with his health slowly draining.

Dust began to pick up as the blades moved faster, until finally, they stopped. As the dust faded away, they saw Sora on his knees, panting heavily as his clothing was torn, parts of his body and clothes were scorched, and deep cuts on his arms, legs, and face. He shakily began to stand up, but as he looked up, Sunset ran up and kicked him hard in the face, sending him tumbling back until he stopped a few yards away from the front steps of the school.

"Sora!" The girls tried to run up to him, but Sunset placed a wall of dark flames around the beaten Keyblade wielder.

The corrupted girl giggled as she began to hover in the air. "He's been beaten. Not even that little rainbow form can stop me. He's about as useless as Celestia with what I have now! I'm unstoppable!"

"No you're not!" Twilight exclaimed, making Sunset look down at her. "You still haven't won yet!"

That made Sunset laugh uproariously at the ridiculous claim. "What good can you do, Sparkle!? I have the Element of Magic! I have the power of darkness! All you have is a Keyblade you don't know how to use, and no other magic! YOU HAVE NOTHING!"

"She has us!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed as she and the rest of the girls stood by Twilight.

"Oh, that's so cliche," Sunset droned. "You five are just as useless as any other human! But, seeing how sentimental it is to band together like this-" She held out her hands, forming a mass of dark and red energy, growing bigger and bigger as her eyes glowed. "-I might as well let you all die together!"

She threw her hands out, unleashing a massive torrent of black and red flames, aimed straight for them, the demonic girl not realizing the Element of Magic was glowing brightly on her head. The girls all huddled against each other, unable to escape in time as it struck them, the students and two women inside gasping in horror as the flames exploded on impact. Sora had woken up from unconsciousness and watched through the dark flames concealing him, his heart stopping as he watched the girls get blown up.

(The Other Promise)

"No." He held his Ultima Keyblade, casting a Blizzard barrier to douse out the flames, hearing Sunset cackling maniacally as he tried to stand back on his feet. Sora had to use his Keyblade as a crutch to keep himself up, lowering his head as he failed to save them. His sorrow turned to confusion, finding no sign of the Keyblades of Harmony around him, or even on the ground near him. "Wait...Where are...?"

He looked back up, staring in shock as the dust had cleared, relieved to see the girls were still ok. The Keyblades of Harmony floated over them, the Keyblade of Magic glowing as it hovered above Twilight in the center of their human friends, all six of the protected by a lavender barrier. Sunset had ceased her laughing, noticing as well that they had miraculously survived.

"N-No. No!" Sunset screamed. "That's impossible!"

Twilight was the first to open her eyes, seeing them still alive. She looked up at the Keyblade that held her Element of Harmony, the others above her friends that fit their true element. She could feel Equestrian magic flowing into her, looking up at the shocked Sunset Shimmer to see her crown glowing brightly.

"Of course..." The other girls opened their eyes, glad to still be breathing but confused as to what was happening. Twilight stepped forward and pointed at Sunset. "The magic contained in the Element of Magic helped unite those that helped create it, and protected its true bearer and their friends!"

"What?" Sunset looked up, feeling the light coming from the crown as it started to burn her. "Ahh! No!"

"These five elements come together in order to form the gem resting upon that crown, and they come from the spirits that the other five represent!" The Keyblades of Harmony, acting as substitutes for the actual artifacts back in Equestria, shined a colored light down on them, striking them and transforming them the same way Sora's Harmony Form had for him.

In order, Twilight announced her friends' element as they transformed: Applejack as the Element of Honesty, growing pony ears from the top of her head as her hair grew out, braided and tied into a tail, the same with Pinkie Pie as she grew her ears and her hair lengthened out, the pseudo tail just as poofy as her own hair. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went through the same phase as the Elements of Loyalty and Kindness, but along with their pony ears and makeshift tails from their hair, they grew a pair of wings like Sora. Rarity's ears appeared under her curly hair, her tail holding the same curls, but a white aura appeared on her forehead, shaping itself to look like a unicorn horn as the Element of Generosity. Twilight was the last to transform, her hair growing into a tail, growing her equine ears, a lavender horn made of aura, and a pair of lavender wings, far bigger than Sora's, Rainbow's, and Fluttershy's, the Element of Magic her element to bear.

"NO! This can't be happening!" Sunset shouted as she groaned in pain, feeling the Element of Magic fighting against her and disobeying her commands. "I'm wearing the crown! How are you controlling it!?"

"Because the Element of Magic is my element!" Twilight explained as she and her human friends floated up into the air. "You may wear my crown on your head, but you can't use its full potential because of the darkness you wield and it chose me as its bearer! You lack the power to control it, and it's the most powerful magic of them all: the magic of friendship!"

The girls held each others hands as they formed a giant heart. The Keyblades of Harmony flew back to Sora, having fulfilled their part to assist the bearers of their element, a light shining around them that fully healed Sora of his injuries.

"No! No no no!" Sunset ignored the burning light coming from her head, her darkness beginning to weaken as she tried to charge her last attack again, but there wasn't enough power to make it big enough to obliterate them.

"In this world, Equestria, every world beyond ours, it's the only magic that unites us all and can overpower anything!" The six girls began glowing, unleashing the light of their Elements of Harmony into a rainbow aura.

Sora flew up over Sunset, stunning her with a smack of his Keyblade to keep her from trying to escape. After gaining a bit of height, he brought the Keyblades of Harmony into position to give her a double dose of the Elements of Harmony's power, along with an added spark of Keyblade light added to the mix. He only hoped that this would work in destroying her darkness before she's completely consumed by it, and from her eyes, skin, and clothing, she was close to turning into a Heartless.

The girls down below fire the rainbow of light at Sunset, catching her in its whirlwind, unable to escape from the harmonic light it unleashed. The Keyblades of Harmony began to shine bright lights at their tips, his Ultima Keyblade joining along with them. The six powerful blades fired first, aiming in the center, forming a rainbow sphere that grew more and more every second. He shot a beam of light into the sphere, unleashing a rainbow beam straight down on top of Sunset, the girl looking up in fright as it struck her.

Her screams pierced the heavens as the two powerful lights sent her down into the ground, the beam drilling a large hole in front of the school. Through the rainbow light, Sora could see Sunset writhing as the powerful light began stripping her darkness out of her, the Element of Magic knocked aside just as the magic struck her. He could see the enraged Heartless desperately fighting back, trying to stay back in its host to kill her and turn her into a Heartless.

"Oh, you are not staying in there for long," he said as he dove into the beam, remaining unharmed by the harmonic light as he gripped the Ultima Keyblade tightly in his hand.

Down in the crater, Sunset panicked as her body was wracked with pain, watching the monster that was inside of her, the monster she became, being pulled out from her. She stared at its yellow eyes, the pupil red like her own while in that horrible form, glaring menacingly at her, its claws trying to pull itself back inside her. Sunset immediately felt regretful for being as selfish as she was back then, watching everything from inside of herself as she saw how dangerous she was. The power she thought was exhilarating had turned into fear, the darkness almost killing her as she felt her vision grow dark. She would have lived a better life in Equestria if she didn't yell at Princess Celestia, having discovered that the Elements of Harmony really had existed and believing she was chosen by the alicorn to find them because of her intellect and magical prowess. She didn't deserve it after all, or even living in the human world where she almost hurt everyone, all because she wanted to prove she was stronger and show her mentor she was wrong and wasn't fit to rule the kingdom.

The Heartless screeched as it still struggled, but it stopped as she saw a blue and white key-shaped blade stab through its chest. It turned its head to look at Sora, the teen shaking his head as he began pulling, tearing it out of Sunset. It wailed in agony as it tried to cling onto its owner, but it was completely powerless as it was finally pulled out. Sora leapt up with the Heartless still impaled by his Keyblade, carrying it to where the whirlwind of rainbow from the girls' power still remained, flinging it inside it as it screeched even louder. After enough waiting, letting the light burn its body in excruciating agony, he leapt back and flew forward at blinding speed, slicing through it and the power of the Elements of Harmony, the lights fading away as everyone watched Sora appear and Sunset's Heartless hovering in midair. A moment later, the dark image of Sunset disappeared, fading away into nothingness, the dangerous monster now long gone. Sighing in relief, Sora reverted back to normal, losing his ears and extended hair-like tail as he fell back to the ground, falling to his knees.

"It's over," he said."

Out in the town, in a small eatery, where it was supposed to be an evening to hang out and have a good time, many of the patrons were actually arguing with each other. With all the negative emotions in the air, a green mist seeped out from the yelling and shouting customers, slowly flowing to a trio of girls at a booth, wearing hoodies and jeans as they sang in harmony. The mist flowed up to them, entering the red rubies attached to their necklaces that they wore. As the last of the mist was absorbed, they stopped their singing.

One of them groaned and lowered her hood, revealing her long purple and blue-streaked pigtails tied up with star hairbands, somehow able to hold that much hair in there. "That was barely worth the effort Adagio. I am getting so sick of fast food. I need a real meal."

The girl named Adagio took off her hood, letting down her orange and yellow-streaked perm, a spiky looking hairband holding her hair behind her, leering at the moody girl with annoyance. "Quit complaining, Aria. We've been stuck in this world for over a millennium, and we can gain so much from these humans as it is."

"Urgh!" the girl named Aria groaned, the girl next to her letting her hood down and revealing her light and dark blue ponytail. "I hate being banished to this place! Wish we weren't banished here!"

"Oh really? I love it here," Adagio said sarcastically, her fake grin melting to a frown.

"For realisies?" the third girl asked, highly confused with their banter. "I think this place is awful...Except for their food."

"You are such an idiot, Sonata," Aria muttered.

"I am not!" Sonata exclaimed. "You're the big, dumb-"

"Will you two shut up!?" Adagio shouted. "I can't stand this world either, but having you two around only makes it worse. By the second."

Aria pouted while Sonata stuck her tongue out at her. Their fighting ended as they heard and felt an explosion come not too far from where they were. Curious, the three mysteriously magical girls ran out of the restaurant and looked in the direction of Canterlot High School. They gasped as they saw a large rainbow beam shoot down from the sky. Adagio felt a strange, familiar power come from the energy of the rainbow beam, her hand touching the gem around her neck.

"That was...Equestrian magic..." Her shock turned to glee as she gave a sinister grin, turning to her two companions. "You two felt that? Actual Equestrian magic!"

"But there ISN'T any Equestrian magic in this world," Aria said.

"Yet there is," Adagio chuckled.

"Wait, I feel something else too," Sonata said as she squinted her eyes and stuck her tongue out, deep in thought as Aria and Adagio felt that same extra power as well. "It feels...warm. Kinda tickly too."

"Who cares about what else that is? It doesn't matter." Adagio looked back at the school, the energy disappearing. "We'll need to figure out a way to get the Equestrian magic. Until we get it, we will make this world adore us."

The trio grinned as their gems flashed briefly.

"Wait, are we gonna leave now?" Sonata asked. "I kinda wanna buy me a milkshake. This time, chocolate!"

Adagio and Aria facepalmed at their dimwitted friend, unable to stay focused for even a few seconds.

Once Sora caught his breath, he stood up and looked at the school. With Sunset Shimmer saved and stopped, the only damage done to the campus was the front entrance destroyed by her power to scare the students, Celestia, and Luna inside, and the massive crater made by the Elements of Harmony's power to free Sunset from her darkness, the ex-villainous teen still down in the massive hole. Twilight and the others had fallen unconscious after using the Elements' power without the mystical artifacts in their possession, slowly waking up a moment later, still bearing the pony ears and ligaments.

He soon noticed something shimmer in his peripheral vision, which happened to be Twilight's crown. Sora approached it and picked the headpiece up, inspecting the still pure gem resting on top. He looked back at the school and walked up to Twilight, the rest of the teens and two older women stepping out cautiously now that it was over. Before he could give the crown to the human alicorn, Celestia approached Sora, being the first to voice everyone from this world's questions.

"What exactly just happened?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"Uhh...long story, ma'am," Sora simply stated. "Even if I tried to explain it to all of you...it would just be a confusing mess that will only raise more questions and answers I don't know if I should actually say. The point is Twilight, Sunset, and I aren't exactly from this world, and hopefully, after witnessing all of this, you and the students here at Canterlot High won't tell anyone about what happened tonight."

The Principal stared at Sora with an unsure expression. After seeing what had happened moments ago, and taking a guess in figuring out what, or who, destroyed those lockers, she was able to believe anything. Some questions always ask for answers, but most of the answers they seek are either unable to be discovered, too quick to find, or should be left alone in fear of harm or cause a panic.

"...Well...That might not be a simple task," Celestia finally spoke. "But, I doubt many people will believe what they see if some of my students actually recorded all of that and uploaded it for the world to see online." Sora looked over Celestia's shoulder, finding a few teens had their phones out and either recorded everything or took pictures of the terrifying spectacle. "Though, I have to ask this: if you knew how dangerous that crown was and Luna and I hid it, why didn't you tell us about it in the first place?"

"Would you believe a teenager who wears clothes like these and have a hairstyle like this asking you to return something that has magic in it that could destroy the world?" Sora answered with his own question.

"...That is a good point," she said.

"Exactly." Twilight approached them, taking back her crown and placing it on her head. "We're going to need to have a long discussion about your Keyblade with Riku and Kairi."

"Yeah, I know." Twilight looked down at her Keyblade, curious to find out how one came to her and why she had it. "It just came to me...I have no idea how it happened."

"I'm kind of glad it did," Sora said. "But that means a lot more studying, and more in the physical sense than books, because using a Keyblade revolves around combat knowledge. Thankfully, you got three Keyblade Masters to help you!...Well, two Keyblade Masters and one advanced student who's saved the worlds several times. Me being that student, still."

"We could both be study partners?" Twilight suggested, though Sora shook his head as he sighed.

They both looked at the large crater, everyone else walking up to the edge to look down at the bottom. Sora, Twilight, Spike, and their friends looked down as well, finding Sunset Shimmer on her hands and knees, back to normal and no longer veiled with darkness. Sora slid down and stopped before her, hearing her sniffle.

"Sunset?" She flinched as he called out to her, looking up at him with tears running down her face.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized, lowering her head and sobbed. "I'm so sorry...I-I didn't...Was that really me?"

"In a way, it kind of was," Sora said. "I've seen this happen before. With Twilight." Sunset looked up at him in surprise mentioning Twilight had gone through the same experience with darkness. "Hers was a bit different, though. Being a mostly reclusive mare all her life, she's never experienced what friendship was like, or even romance. Twilight...had a crush on me, hid it from us after knowing my own heart was for someone else, and it took an evil witch's mind control to help satisfy her desires and grow envious of my girlfriend, Kairi. She let the darkness take over after not getting her way, making the choice for her and try to kill me and Kairi if she didn't get what she wanted.

"You, on the other hand, Sunset, gave into your darkness through anger. You hated Princess Celestia for not giving you what you wanted, ran away into this world, used Flash Sentry just to get to know what it's like to be human and be the popular girl in school, and abused your power to force others to vote for you in the past, neglecting what you do to anyone who actually did care about you." Watching the two talk, Flash lowered his head, still a bit hurt from being used by Sunset for her own personal gain. "You showed all of us who you were on the inside when you were the big, bad bully, the spoiled little girl who wanted everything she desired, the monster willing to abuse the power they should never have to hurt others and strike fear into everyone's hearts.

"How you feel satisfied with what you have is by what you choose: hurting others, or making friends." Sora grabbed Sunset's arm and lifted her up on her feet, helping her as they climbed up out of the crater. "I'm lucky to have a lot of friends. In this world, Equestria, where I'm from, and every other world I've seen. If I wasn't open and reached out to those who needed my help, I would have never made as many friends as I have in the past couple years, or even in a decade. My friends give me the strength I need to win the hardest of battles, and that's how we stopped you AND saved you from the darkness of your anger that was created by selfish desires." As they made it back to ground level, Sora turned to Sunset and surprised her, not even the least bit mad at her for what she had done earlier. "Since you seemed to have learned that lesson the hard way, it's only fair if I'm willing to give those who understood what they did was wrong a second chance."

"...W-Why?" Sunset asked, highly confused. "I almost destroyed the school. I almost killed you and your friends. I turned into a monster and terrorized everyone here for the last couple years. All I ever did was tear everyone apart from each other and didn't care about who I end up hurting. Why would you want to forgive me when I know absolutely nothing about friendship?"

"Because a friend of mine lost his way once, and I helped him find his way back. You also needed some help, and as much as we should have stayed enemies, a certain alicorn was hoping you would find your way back home and be willing to change." Hearing this made Sunset sob, never knowing that Princess Celestia forgave her as well and was willing to have her back if she ever came back home to Equestria. More tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them away with her jacket sleeve. She looked up at Sora as she felt his hand touch her shoulder. "Besides, if you want to learn about friendship, then I think those five girls over there will be willing to teach you."

He pointed at Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie, all of them able to look past Sunset's previous actions and the Heartless transformation. She looked at the five girls whose friendships she's torn apart, then back at Sora, the teen smiling at her. Sunset was still clueless, having no idea how someone like Sora could be so forgiving, but went along with it, finding this situation more safer than being forced back to Equestria or sent to prison.

"Boy, that was a bit close, Sora," Spike said as he ran up to the Keyblade wielder and climbed up his shoulder. "Good thing Twilight and the others were able to use the Elements of Harmony, though I'm still wondering how they were able to pull that off."

"Whoa, did that dog just talk?" one of the students asked. "So weird."

Sora fell over in exasperation, Spike yipping as he hovered in the air for a moment, only to be quickly grabbed by the teen as he vaulted back up on his feet. "Seriously!? A talking dog is the weirdest thing out of everything that just happened!? Not that fact that six girls and myself grew pony ears, grew wings and/or a horn, and fired a powerful magical rainbow spell that stopped a darkness threat that could have killed all of us, including Sunset!?" As he received no answer from any of the teens, he sighed and ignored their stares. "Forget it. Watching all that's probably been the most exciting thing all of you will see in a lifetime..."

Seeing there was still plenty of time before midnight, some of the teens asked Sora, Twilight, and Spike if they could stay for a while longer and continue with the dance. It was only around nine after Sunset's defeat, and they had some time to celebrate their victory, and for Twilight earning a Keyblade in Pinkie's case. But, while the victors hung out and partied, the girls livening things up with their new pony attributes, Sunset remained outside of the school, sitting on the front steps outside of the crumbled entrance she made. She stayed away knowing everyone wouldn't really accept her that easily unlike Sora, Twilight, and their friends.

After all she'd done, either world she wanted to stay in wouldn't accept her. In the human version of her home Equestria, she forced the students in C.H.S. to vote for her after learning about this world, hurt Flash Sentry and used his kindness and love toward her to get what she wanted, breaking his heart by turning into the monster he saw her as, and turning into said monster to almost destroy the campus and everyone in it. Back in Equestria, she snuck into the Crystal Palace through the portal and stole a princess's crown. And with her identity known by others who had chased after her, she was bound to be on wanted posters and arrested by the Royal Guard for stealing royal jewelry that was also an important artifact that was made to protect the kingdom from dangerous threats. At this point, she was thinking imprisonment might not be a bad idea as a suitable punishment than being let off.

"Sunset?" Sunset looked behind her, surprised to see Flash standing there.

"...Hi, Flash..." The two fell into an awkward silence, the musician looking down at his feet while the ex-villainess avoided looking at him. "...Too much fun at the Fall Formal this year?"

"I was having a good time before you crashed it." Sunset winced and looked down at her own feet. She heard him walk down and sit on the other side of the steps. More silence between them until Flash spoke up again after what felt like hours. "...So, you're actually from this Equestria like Twilight and Sora, right?"

"...Sora's human like you," Sunset said. "He's from...a different world..."

"I could actually tell when they were dancing. Twilight was dancing on all fours...and quite badly, too." As hilarious as the thought was, Sunset couldn't laugh. She had no idea why he wanted to make small talk with her, especially when she intimidated him with her evil side out in the open. "...Was everything we did back then nothing but lies? My feelings for you and our friendship before were something for you to toy with?"

"...It was...and I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands, the memory of feeling the power of darkness lingering terrifyingly in her mind. "I know apologizing won't be enough, and I understand if you and everyone else ignore me...or hate me. I deserve to be punished."

"Well, lucky for you, we have just the solution to that predicament." Sunset cringed as she slowly turned around, finding Luna and Celestia standing inside the school carrying a broom, a mop, cleaning supplies, and trash bags. "You can start by cleaning up the mess you made when you destroyed the wall. We're going to call a contractor to fix the entrance and fill in that giant crater. After tonight, you will be on cleanup duty for any future events here at the school while also cleaning the halls every day after school for the next few months."

"...Yes, ma'am," Sunset said, agreeing without any complaints.

"Good. You can get started right away, or procrastinate until later and do even more work," Luna suggested, the human unicorn standing up and taking the broom she held.

The principal and vice-principal left to check on the dance, leaving Sunset to her punishment. "Well, at least it's not prison." She sighed and began to sweep up the small bits of debris from the destroyed wall. It didn't help that one of the loose bricks fell and shattered to pieces on the floor, making her groan as there was more work added to her punishment. "What I wouldn't give to have magic again..."

"Not that creepy magic you were using before, right?" Flash asked as he stepped inside, not wanting to get clonked in the head by another loose bit of the wall.

"Never again," Sunset said, shuddering from feeling the overwhelming power she had, and never wanted to experience it again for as long as she lived. "It's not as good as I said it was. You feel so powerful using it, but when I put that crown on...it swallowed me up and trapped me inside...That monster in me finally came out...and I regret ever turning into it."

"You sure?" he asked, earning a nod from her. "You're not going to go back to your old ways?"

"I swear," she promised. "There's no way in Tarterus I would ever go back after going through that." Flash gave Sunset a confused look, the girl rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Tarterus is another name for the underworld."

"Oh." Sunset shook her head, wearing an amused grin.

"Well, I got a lot of cleaning to do," Sunset said as she continued sweeping up the debris. "I'm going to be pretty busy the next few months. And I know I'm going to be cleaning up after the dance is over."

"Yeah...I'll leave you to it." Flash slowly backed away, making his way over to the hall leading to the gym. "So, I'll...see ya Monday."

He turned and began walking down the hall, leaving Sunset to do her cleaning. While she did her punishment, she spotted Sora, Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack out near the statue, having left the party to see the former trio off.

"So, you guys will make sure Sunset doesn't cause any trouble, right?" Sora asked.

"As long as that darkness doesn't come back, I think we can handle her," Rainbow said, hovering in the air with her new wings.

"That won't be a problem anymore." They all looked over at the entrance, watching Sunset Shimmer cleaning up the bits of broken wall and glass. "But remember that the portal opens up every month like Sunset said to us the other day. So, if there's any trouble, or if you see any Heartless, send out a little message through the statue, and we'll try to make it through before it's too late."

"Ya got it, sugarcube," Applejack said, the girls all surrounding Sora and Twilight into a group hug.

"Don't forget to come back and visit when you're not busy saving the worlds on your end!" Pinkie said as they let go.

"We'll try." Sora, Twilight, and Spike walked up to the statue, ready to head back home and see their pony friends. "Alright. Spent our entire three day limit to get that crown back, but it's about an hour before midnight, and we had a little fun with our new C.H.S. friends. Gotta get the princess back home to her knight before he worries up a storm."

"I'm sure Riku's doing fine," Twilight said, reaching a hand up to her crown. "And I think I'll get used to being a princess now."

"What about your wings and Keyblade?" Spike asked.

"I have been walking on two legs for the past three days and got used to having fingers." Twilight held out her hands and wriggled her fingers, still finding it odd to have them, but she got used to it. "I'm actually worried about dealing with what the others will say after we tell them what happened."

Twilight and Spike walked through the portal first, Sora waving to the girls before he stepped through this time, not leaping in like the last time.

Inside the room where the magical mirror was placed in the Crystal Palace, Riku paced around the room, muttering with worry as the princesses and six mares watched him. The stallion had been wide awake for the past couple days, barely eating or sleeping, worrying about Twilight's safety and also threatening to beat the living daylights out of Sora if she gets hurt.

"Riku, calm down," Kairi assured. "I'm sure they're fine."

"How can I calm down!?" Riku shouted. "We have no idea what's beyond that mirror! What if it's a world filled with giants that could step on them!? What if it's an underwater world, and they wound up drowning to death!? I have every right to panic!"

"Wow. He even has meltdowns like Twilight," Rainbow whispered to Pinkie Pie. "Those two really do belong together."

"I heard that, Rainbow Dash!" Before he tried to pounce the cyan pegasus for her remark, the mirror began to shine as someone came through.

Stepping out on the other side, Twilight made it through without passing out this time, standing on her hind legs out of her temporary human instinct. Now that she was a pony again, she wobbled a bit before landing on all fours.

"Hey, guys," she said. "Got my crown ba-"

Riku snatched Twilight and hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness you're ok! Are you hurt!? Are there any injuries, cuts, or bruises you were given!?"

The alicorn giggled as Riku inspected every inch of her with his overprotectiveness. "Riku, I'm fine. Sora didn't let anything bad happen to me."

"Are you sure?" he questioned, the mare noticing his tired, exhausted eyes. "He didn't do anything stupid, did he?"

She silenced his questioning with a kiss, calming him down before he lost his temper. "Did you not get any sleep while I was gone?" Riku shook his head. "You're a lot worse than me when I have my study binges."

They soon heard Spike fly out, having leapt in as a dog, smacking the ground as he slid across the smooth surface, bumping into Rarity's forelegs. "Heheh. Bumpy ride."

"Spikey-wikey!" The unicorn grabbed the baby dragon and hugged him tightly, hearts flying out of his eyes as his crush held him. "Ohhhhh, we were so worried about you! Don't ever go off and do something so dangerous like that again!"

"Yes, ma'am," Spike said dreamily.

Sora soon came out a moment later, the others gasping in shock at the state his clothes were in. "Hooray for walking on all fours!...And I already miss wearing pants. Can I go back through?"

"Sora!" Kairi ran up to him and hugged him, pulling back to look at his slashed clothing. "What the heck happened to you?"

"We'll tell you everything," he said. "Not exactly all that dangerous over there."

"What about Sunset Shimmer?" Celestia asked. "Is she alright?"

Sora and Twilight looked at each other, knowing she would be taken care of by their human friends back through the mirror. "You don't have to worry about her, Celestia. She's in good 'hands'."

"'Hands'? Doesn't she mean hooves?" Fluttershy asked.

"We'll tell you all about what happened," Twilight said. "But first...a little bit of a surprise I want to show you all."

After stepping away from Riku's protective hug, Twilight held out her hoof and summoned her Keyblade, surprising her friends, coltfriend, and the princesses. "A Keyblade!?"

"Twilight, when did you get a Keyblade!?" Riku asked as he took the weapon out of her hoof. "HOW did you get it!?"

"I actually don't know," the alicorn said, her Keyblade returning to her hoof, switching it over to her telekinetic hold. "It happened a few hours ago. It just came to me, and it helped protect me when I was attacked." The white stallion was about to explode with rage at the information, only for his lips to be sealed by Twilight's lip-seal spell. "Riku, stop. We are going to sleep after Sora, Spike, and I tell you everything, so relax."

"Yeah, that surprised me too," Sora said. "Even I'm stumped to know how she got it. Do you know anything about this, Kairi?"

The pink unicorn was deep in thought as she tried to figure out how Twilight got her Keyblade. "I think I remember a book back in Master Yen Sid's study with some details about Keyblade wielders. The Keyblade chooses their wielders, but it happens through two different methods: one of them is the Keyblade choosing a worthy wielder, entrusting its power with its master, or through a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony, where a Keyblade Master chooses someone to inherit the power to wield a Keyblade."

"Well, that first one happened to me," Sora said.

"That ceremony..." Riku thought back to his earlier childhood, remembering meeting someone who had a Keyblade back on Destiny Island and let him touch it. "I think that happened to me. There was a guy who wasn't from the island, and he let me touch the grip of his Keyblade, reciting something like it came from a ritual. That explains how I got my Keyblade."

"But, I got mine..." Kairi gasped, remembering a long forgotten memory from her home world of Radiant Garden. She remembered being in danger, surrounded by strange creatures that seemed to be like Heartless, and scared out of her mind. From out of nowhere, saving her from the blue beings, a young woman with blue hair, wearing a blue and black halter top, black shorts, a piece of silver armor over her white bell-sleeves, two strips of blue cloth tied to the sides of her hips and a white one in the back, and silver pointed boots. Seeking protection from her savior, she reached her hand out to grab hers, touching her Keyblade's hilt as well. "Wait. I don't think I received the inheritance ceremony, but I did touch someone's Keyblade. A girl who was probably in her late teens."

"It happened back when you were younger?" Riku asked.

"Yeah...It was a memory I had forgotten about. I have my Keyblade, but she didn't give me any recited speech to perform that ritual." Kairi paced around, summoning her own Keyblade as she examined it. "The Keyblade had given me the right to inherit one, and no ceremony was performed for me. But Riku said he was given one and he got his years later."

"...So, does that mean anyone can get a Keyblade just from touching one?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Because I kinda want one."

"No. The book stated that only a Keyblade Master can give the inheritance ceremony," Kairi continued. "But, this also means that...a Keyblade Master could accidentally give someone the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony if the one who touches it has a heart strong enough to wield it."

Riku's eyes widened as he thought back to what had happened between him and Twilight before she recited Star Swirl's spell that caused the others' cutie marks to switch around. They were enjoying an evening together, Twilight got the old stallion wizard's book, she took his Keyblade when he called it, distracted her with a kiss and took it back, their hooves touching each other's and his weapon. Both of their hooves were touching his Keyblade, and he was a Keyblade Master, which meant he accidentally gave the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony to Twilight that evening. The lavender alicorn looked at him, just as surprised as he was, everyone else staring at them as if he was the culprit of a homicide and caught red hooved.

"...Riku...I was touching your Keyblade when you took it back that night...Before I became an alicorn..." The whole room was silent, Riku completely shocked as he made his girlfriend a Keyblade wielder.

"...I-I didn't know I could do that...I...gave Twilight...a Keyblade..." Riku wound up passing out, whether from the shock of what he did or finally giving in to his exhaustion was beyond them.

"...I have never thought Riku could faint after something so surprising...I think we should tell everyone what happened tomorrow." Twilight nodded her head, levitated Riku with her magic after dismissing her Keyblade, and carried him off to her room. The others soon split up and headed off to bed, unable to wait to hear what adventures they had missed out on in the alternate world where there were humans who looked and acted like them. As soon as Sora rounded the corner of the hall, he wound up bumping into Flash Sentry, the pegasus guard as he was making his rounds. "Ok, this is getting old."

"Sorry," Flash apologized, helping Sora up on his hooves. "We need to quit bumping into each other like this."

"Tell me about it," he said. He watched the guard walk down the hall and turn down another corridor before walking off to his room. "Huh...That's actually strange. Two worlds that are roughly similar, two beings with the same name, voice, and somewhat similar appearances...If there were two of our friends...where was Twilight's human self? Or even Sunset's?" Sora yawned, too tired and exhausted to think any further as he entered his room. "Maybe I'll ask her when the portal opens up again."

He took off his clothing, needing to be repaired by Rarity once they make it back to Ponyville, and headed straight for bed. Now knowing he, Riku, and Kairi need to be careful with their Keyblades whenever they become Keyblade Masters, they would have to think carefully over who deserves to wield the Keyblade and is trustworthy enough to use it for the side of light. They'll have to come up with a training schedule for Twilight so she can learn how to defend herself from Heartless, enhance her magic training, all while she still has a lot to learn in order to be a princess too.


	64. Princess Twilight Sparkle part 1

A couple days had passed since Sora, Twilight, and Spike walked through the mirror portal to the human world of Equestria. It was a long few days inside the world to retrieve the crown back after Sunset Shimmer stole it, but she was stopped, and saved from her darkness, the Element of Magic returned to its rightful world. Along with saving both worlds from destruction, Twilight had brought something new that shocked everyone: a Keyblade. Even though she acquired it by an accidental ancient ritual used by Keyblade Masters to find potential wielders to use their power for the good of the world, she was now considered a defender of darkness.

With the Summer Sun Celebration coming up again in just a few days, Celestia had decided to change how it would be known as after the return of her sister Luna. Twilight would also be involved as a new alicorn princess, and her role would be just as important as the two sisters'. But, she had a little problem, and it involved her new wings.

"AHH!" Twilight screamed as she flopped onto her stomach, groaning in pain as her wings twitched.

While in Canterlot preparing for this year's Summer Sun Celebration, Twilight began practicing how to fly after finally figuring out how to move them. Everyone watched from the ground as Rainbow, Sora, and Riku helped her practice, though the results so far were pretty difficult with how big her wingspan is compared to theirs.

"Uhh, good try?" Sora tried to encourage, even though he winced along with the others after that painful belly flop. "But, you kind of need to keep flapping your wings in sync with each other, or else you fall."

"How have you and Riku managed to figure it all out just after arriving in Equestria?" Twilight asked, rubbing her sore belly.

"I think it's instinct," Kairi said. "Our bodies adapt to new worlds, and we learn quickly so we don't seem suspicious to those from other worlds."

"And now she needs to learn how to fight Heartless now that she has a Keyblade." Riku whined and brought his hooves to his face. "I can't believe I gave her a Keyblade. Now she's going to be in even more danger."

"Come on, Riku! Twilight's done fine when faced with threats before!" Sora reassured his best friend, finding it amusing to see him constantly worry about someone he truly loves. "If push comes to shove, she can blast her opponents away with magic."

"I'm more worried about taking her to new worlds she'll wind up exploring," Riku groaned. "We know how much she loves learning new things, and I might have to keep a leash on her just to keep her from running off by herself. And..." He began to blush, his eyes darting to Twilight flapping her wings as Rainbow instructed her on keeping her balance every so often. "...She wants to see what I look like as a human after going through that portal."

"Of course she would," Sora said, oblivious to Riku's implications on what he meant. "Good thing I managed to keep her away from any biology books at C.H.S., otherwise that would have been a pretty awkward time being there."

"You have no idea how curious she was about that topic," Riku mumbled.

"Come on, Twilight! Flap them harder!" Rainbow exclaimed as she and Twilight hovered in the air. The alicorn looked like she was getting the hang of it, but flapped her wings too hard and veered off back to the ground. "Not that hard!"

"Whoa! OOF!" Twilight fell onto the branch of a nearby tree, only making her earlier crash hurt more. "Ow...This is so complicated..."

"Lookin' good up there, princess!" Applejack complimented, though the title of princess being addressed by her friends only made it sound weird.

"Applejack, please don't call me that." While Twilight struggled to slip off the branch without landing harshly again, Riku gently helped her down to the ground. "If other ponies want to call me that, then that's fine. But I don't want any of my friends to address me as a princess. It doesn't feel right." She stretched out her wings, grumbling angrily as she kept failing trying to do simple hovering. "Like all this flying. The Summer Sun Celebration's in a couple days, and I don't think I'll be able to get ready for my part."

"Not to mention your Keyblade training after all of this," Sora said. "But that'll be more rough than flying! Consider your flying lessons early training for maneuverability on the field!"

"Let's see that big finish!" Rainbow encouraged, Riku nodding in agreement as the alicorn looked in his direction.

"Ok." Taking a deep breath, Twilight spread out her wings and took off. She was flying pretty well after the few mishaps earlier, growing a wide grin as she felt as free as a bird. "Whoo hoo! I'm doing it!"

"Twilight, watch out for that cloud!" Riku shouted, but it was too late as she rammed into it.

She coughed and wound up slowing down, not paying attention to where she was going. Twilight has stopped flapping her wings, and in a panic, flapped them erratically as she free fell back to the ground. She spiraled out of control, screaming as she tried to right herself up, but failing to do so. Before she hit the ground, Riku dove after her and caught her, taking the impact of her fall as they slid across the grass. Once they both stopped, Twilight groaned as she yet again messed up.

"I was never cut out for physical activity," she mumbled, burying her face in Riku's chest. "It's going to take years for me to learn how to fight with a Keyblade, too."

"You just need a bit more practice," Riku said, patting Twilight's back as he sat them up. "I know you'll be able to master the magical aspect of using the Keyblade, and...as much as I really don't want you to get into any danger...you'll be able to master how to fight and fly, too."

"...I think I'm done practicing for now. I don't want to look all bruised up before the Summer Sun Celebration starts." Twilight stood on her hooves, rubbing a sore spot on her chest before heading back to the castle, the others following after her as flying practice ended.

Inside the castle, the ponies walked through the grand hall of stained glass windows depicting Equestria's greatest moments in history. The most recent one was of Princess Twilight Sparkle, her wings spread out as she wore her crown, the Element of Magic shimmering in the light as the sun shone through the window. It was all about her and the kingdom's newest princess, and her image was far bigger than her other depictions from her other feats with her friends.

"You look absolutely amazing, darling," Rarity said, complimenting the princess. "They really captured your regality quite well."

"I guess," Twilight uttered.

"Don't be so modest, Twilight. Every mare and filly dreams to wear a crown, be a princess, and have a big coronation preserved in stain glass for the world to see." The fashionista sighed dreamily, though the others didn't seem to share the same dream as her.

"I have lots of dreams about frosting!" Pinkie said, licking her lips at the thought of guzzling dozens of gallons of cake frosting.

"Right," Sora said, ignoring the drooling earth pony. "But everyone has different dreams they accomplish."

"Sora's right, sugarcube," Applejack agreed. "And as much as we hate to leave ya before the celebration, but we got plenty of things to do back in Ponyville. The Summer Sun Celebration might be here in Canterlot, but we're still gonna be puttin' up a big party back home to celebrate too. Ah'm gonna have a lot more work to do since ya need Sora to help with more of your trainin'."

"Right...but, the Summer Sun Celebration was what brought us together," Twilight sadly said. "It wouldn't feel right to celebrate it without you all here."

"Hey, you got your coltfriend here to keep you company when we go," Rainbow teased. "But it's not like we're going to split up just like that because you're a princess now, right?"

"Rainbow's right," Fluttershy said. "We're united by the Elements of Harmony. Even if you do get busy with any royal duties you have, we'll never forget each other."

"Exactly. And it's just like with all the friends I've met when traveling to the many worlds out in the universe." Sora held up his hoof and looked serious, reciting a quote made by a certain gunblade wielding man with a serious expression. "We may never met again, but we'll never forget each other...Though I doubt the never meeting part won't be as long as you think. Right, guys?" The others nodded, though Pinkie didn't voice her opinion. "...Uhh, Pinkie? Am I right?"

"Creamy, creamy frosting..." She continued drooling and let out a pleasurable giggle, the mare lost in her own little world.

"...I'll take that as a yes." With their train about to leave soon, the rest of the Mane Six headed off, dragging the daydreaming Pinkie with them. "I think Pinkie may need some help if she drifts off like that over frosting. Or anything sweet."

Riku noticed Twilight's ears droop as she sadly watched her friends disappear around the corner. "What's wrong, Twilight?"

"They haven't been gone for even a minute and I already miss them..." Suddenly, coming flying in the hall, a paper plane swerved and glided over to Twilight, lightly bumping into her snout before it fell to the ground. She picked it up and opened the folded envelope, reading what was inside. "'Dear Twilight, you aren't missing anything. Your friend, Pinkie Pie.'"

"That's me!" Pinkie shouted as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere, tackling Twilight into a quick hug before bounding back down the hall. "Bye, guys!"

Riku was about to ask how Pinkie appeared after having been far enough away to not hear Twilight, but quickly shut his mouth, knowing better than to question Pinkie Pie. "Oh boy. Imagine Pinkie Pie with a Keyblade. She'd be tougher to take down than the Heartless."

"Please don't," Kairi pleaded. "Anyway, I think we should get a little headstart with Twilight's weapons training. We'll work our way up to actually using your Keyblade when you're ready."

"Wait, Keyblade training now?" Twilight asked as she got back up. "What about preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration?"

"Celestia, Luna, and Spike have that covered. We really need to teach you how to fight with a sword, and luckily, the guards allowed us to use the training grounds for Princess Twilight's self defense class." The alicorn growled, requesting not to be called a princess, but Sora grinned as he teased her. "Come on. You need to learn how to use a sword the proper way, not like back in the human world."

"Can't we call that world Human Equestria to make it simpler?" Riku suggested. "It's like you're mentioning our world, or any others that have humans in them by saying that."

The two stallions and mares made their way through the castle, finding the Royal Guard's training grounds used to help hone the guards' skills in combat. There were all types of wooden weapons set up on racks, each of varying sizes and designs to suit a guard's preferred weapon of choice. But those won't be used, instead, the training weapons they will be using were something new and looked like a blue foam sword with an orange hilt.

"Ohhhh yes!" Sora ran up to the table of weapons, picking up a simple sword-shaped one. "Struggle weapons! They designed them already! Perfect for training than a wooden sword!"

"Ok, Sora, since you're not considered a Keyblade Master, yet, you and Kairi will practice on one side, while I train Twilight." Riku grabbed one of the Struggle weapons, a similar sword like the one Sora grabbed, bopping his friend on the head as he pouted. "You may be better than me, but you're still considered a student."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, 'Master Riku'." Sora blew a raspberry at his smirking friend, smacking the Struggle weapon away. "But I swear, if Master Yen Sid meets Twilight, gives her her Mark of Mastery exam after a few months of training, and she's able to pass before me, I'm going to flip tables...if there are any in sight."

He marched off to the other side of the grounds with Kairi, the unicorn picking up a Struggle weapon to have a friendly duel with her boyfriend. "Is this Mark of Mastery exam difficult to pass?"

"It's not exactly a written exam if that's what you're thinking. But you're far from ready to attempt that test." Riku grabbed a couple Struggle weapons and laid them out in front of Twilight. Along with the simple sword made of foam, there were two other designed Struggle weapons. One of them looked similar to the plain sword, but it had a guard curved around the hilt to protect the wielder's hoof or mouth from a stray strike to the handle. The other was shaped like a magical staff, similar in length to the other two swords, though the blue foam was shaped like a star. "Now, your Keyblade may be something you'll be used to, but you can use any one of these for training. And, ironically enough, these are the same weapons that will be allowed in the Struggle tournament during the Equestria Games."

"Oh. These are...pretty interesting." Twilight looked over the three different weapons, able to tell each of them had different preferences for combat. The first one was the normal bat-like swords Sora, Riku, and Kairi grabbed, a simple weapon made for fighting. The second one with the guard was more suited for defense. The third was better used for magicians, though how a wand will be practical for a competition based around physical combat alone wasn't very practical if magic wasn't allowed except for levitation. She decided on using the defensive one, mostly due to being a beginner with using weapons and knowing she'll lose a lot if she ever did have to duel one of them. "I'll go with this one."

"I would have expected you to choose the wand, but extra defense is a good choice too." Riku put the other weapons away and headed out to the battle ground. "Ok. Let's start by practicing the basics." While Twilight was ready to begin with her weapon held in her aura, the stallion wasn't ready to officially start. "Twilight, you're going to have to hold it in your mouth. If your magic is disabled, you won't defend yourself well if all you can use to hold your Keyblade is with telekinesis."

"Oh, yeah." She took the bat in her mouth, finding fighting like this a lot more awkward than Sora made it seem. "I got used to using my hands back at C.H.S., and holding something to use as a weapon in my mouth is so awkward."

"I'll be doing the same thing, so it's going to be a challenge for me as well." Riku put his fake weapon in his mouth, having no clue how Sora could fight like this and switch between using his hooves and mouth while fighting "Ok, let's start with a few strikes. Try to hit me and make sure they're as hard as you can swing."

(Working Together)

The alicorn nodded and rushed forward. With her Struggle bat gripped firmly between her teeth, Twilight began swinging her head to strike Riku, her coltfriend blocking each hit as he judged her physical strength. He was surprisingly able to adapt to just using his mouth to defend, and Twilight seemed to have a little bit of power in her strikes thanks to the extra bit of earth pony strength as an alicorn, but it wasn't much to make him flinch or stagger back. After doing enough, Twilight backed away, panting a little as she wasn't used to anything as active as swordplay.

"H-How was that?" she asked.

"Not exactly great, but it's not a bad start," he evaluated. "You'll get used to fighting like this with a lot of practice. And some weight training. You're gonna need to build up some muscle and increase your stamina if you're surrounded by a horde of Heartless." Twilight groaned, but nodded her head. As much as she didn't want to work herself to the bone to get in better shape, but if she didn't want to turn into a Heartless, then she was willing to go through with whatever Riku, Sora, and Kairi have planned. "Ok, now let's try some blocking. I'll start out easy, but in the future, you'll have to have quick reaction timing to avoid a stray claw, foot, or even another sword."

Now it was Riku's turn to strike while Twilight went on the defensive. With her Struggle bat designed for defense, she would have an easier time to block, and since this was beginner basics for her, the pegasus's strikes were slow enough for her to react, simple telegraphing with his wide swings. He didn't hit too hard, not wanting her to get knocked back or smacking her weapon out of her mouth. Twilight was quickly getting used to blocking, even though it was easy to see where Riku was going to swing. If it was a Heartless, she was going to have to learn how they attack, making sure to keep a mental note of how they move, behave, and strike.

Through the rest of the day, Twilight continued her training, switching from offensive to defensive basics. At least the Struggle bats' blue foam was as soft as it appeared solid. Any moment the alicorn was bopped by the training weapon, she felt the impact given, but it didn't cause that much pain to make a bruise. Even though it wasn't like a real blunt weapon, it still hurt. The sun was setting as day slowly began to turn to night, and Twilight was exhausted. Her jaw cramped up from holding her Struggle weapon for so long, her neck hurt from twisting it around to strike or block Riku's attacks, and with the bit of flight practice she had earlier this morning, her whole body was sore.

"C-Can...Can we...call it a day?" Twilight panted, dropping her training sword.

"Yeah. It is getting a bit late. I think we made some good progress." The alicorn groaned in relief and fell over, unable to stay standing for much longer.

While Riku helped her up, none of them noticed Celestia and Spike had been watching them for the past couple hours. They had finished going through all the preparations for the event in the next two days, the list Spike held completely checked off, and thankfully not needed to be rechecked hundreds of times over.

"I still can't believe Twilight has a Keyblade, and she's doing all this training along with learning how to be a princess," Spike said. "You think she can pull this off without having a mental breakdown like last time?"

"Training or working out can be a good stress reliever, letting out frustrations that could drive anypony mad until they're too exhausted to move. She has all that energy still lingering as she studies, writes, and researches whatever she wants, and all of it goes to waste when she doesn't take a break." Celestia thought back on that one moment the previous year when Twilight thought she had to turn in a friendship report every week like it was a required homework assignment. The chaos she caused with that "Want it, Need it" spell came from the result of her panicking, trying to impress her as her student when she's already done that enough as a filly. "Although, now she has more responsibilities. Helping keep Equestria safe from the Heartless alongside Sora, Riku, and Kairi might end up stressing her more. But I don't think that will be a problem with her friends around."

While watching Riku praising Twilight for the start of her training, Celestia and Spike looked up when they heard someone scream, quickly backing away as Sora slammed into the ground, landing on his head hard. "Oooooogh. Darn it..." Sora flopped down on his back, his eyes spinning as he saw stars. "Best of twenty-one..."

Kairi skipped up to the dazed stallion, lightly bopping his snout playfully with her Struggle bat. "You need to learn to not get distracted by me, Sora."

"I had you on the ropes," Sora slurred, his eyes focused on the floating stars around his head. "Ooh. Colorful stars."

"How are you expected to win the Struggle tournament in the Equestria Games in the next few months if you keep going easy on me?" Kairi teased, her words snapping Sora out of his daze as he stood back on his hooves within a millisecond.

"I was not going easy on you!" he said, the unicorn raising a brow at him in disbelief. "...Ok, maybe a little, but mostly because you're new to how Struggle fights work."

"And I know how to use a weapon to fight, which is pretty much the same thing." Sora stammered, trying to make an excuse, but failed to find one and just looked away with a pout. Kairi giggled, giving Sora a kiss on the cheek. "You don't have to go easy with me. I've had my fair share of injuries in the past, so I can take a beating with a large blue bat made of foam."

"...They still hurt." Kairi shook her head and hugged him, Riku helping guide the stumbling Twilight over to them.

"Well, I'm about to call it a night," Twilight said. "I feel sore, I need a shower, and I feel like passing out as soon as it hit a bed. But before I do anything, is there anything I can do to help with the preparations?"

"Don't worry, Twilight," Spike said, unrolling the list, showing all of the checked items. "Everything's all set."

"Can we double check it?" she asked. "Or maybe triple check it?"

"Alright, come on, Twilight," Riku said, dragging the alicorn into the castle with his wing draped over her withers. "No checklist. Shower, then bed, and more training in the morning."

"How early in the morning? Please don't tell me we're going to wake up at the crack of dawn." While Twilight whined as she was escorted to one of the castle's guest rooms, Spike hurried after them while Celestia, Sora, and Kairi walked elsewhere to see the preparations.

After Twilight showered and Riku made sure she would stay in bed, he left the room to let her and Spike relax. He wandered the halls in search of Sora and Kairi, wondering if they were in the dining hall to get some food. Thinking about what he was craving to eat, he stopped when he noticed something odd about the sky through one of the windows. Looking outside, he saw the sky seemed to be split in half for the time of day: one side with the sun still up, while the other with the moon barely rising.

"What the heck? Did Celestia and Luna forget to do their jobs? Or are they trying to attempt to make the sky twilight for Twilight?" Riku snorted at his own joke, but grumbled as he realized it sounded really dumb. As he continued looking at the sky, he didn't notice a black root break through the floor behind him, slowly slithering its way toward him. He felt something prod against his back leg, making him look back. "What the-"

Too slow to react, the root quickly wrapped itself around Riku and restrained his limbs like a snake lunging at its prey. He tried to summon his Keyblade to cut the roots off of him, but the strange black roots, growing blue thorns, somehow cut off his ability to call it to him. They wrapped around his neck and muzzle, the thorns sparking with electricity as the whole root electrified him, muffling his cries of pain until he blacked out. Once he fell unconscious, the mysterious roots grew and placed the unconscious stallion into a cocoon of black roots, teleporting him elsewhere as the root disappeared back down the hole it made.

Twilight lightly snored as she slept in her bed, her sheets a splayed out mess from her tossing and turning. Her limbs were still sore, even when she was relaxing on the soft mattress. Feeling her inner alarm clock telling her to wake up, the alicorn squinted her eyes open, groaning in annoyance as she wanted more sleep. She sat up and yawned, knowing Riku would have woken her up bright and early, or send Sora to do it for him. Spike was laying in a small bed, snoring away as he held a pencil in his claw, randomly making check marks in the air around him.

"Ugh. I'm still sore from yesterday's flight practice and my swordplay basic training." Twilight climbed off her bed and stretched her limbs, groaning as she felt her legs, neck, and back crack. "What time is it?" She looked out the window to see what time of day it was, only for her jaw to drop at what she saw. Running to the window and pressing her face to the glass, she saw both the sun and moon were up in the sky at the same time, splitting the world between day and night. "What in Equestria!? Spike! Wake up!"

The baby dragon snorted awake, his claw snapping the pencil in half as he sat up. "What!? What happened!? I didn't eat all the cookies again!"

Ignore the odd statement he made, Twilight levitated Spike and dragged him over to the window. "Spike, look at the sky!"

"...Whoa. That's weird," Spike said. "Is it morning? Or is it still the middle of the night?"

"I don't know! We need to find Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! And fast!" Twilight levitated her number one assistant on her back and ran out to search for the princesses.

With a possibility that Celestia and Luna could be checking the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, Twilight made her way to the castle entrance. Unfortunately, the moment she opened the doors, she was met with a crowd of Canterlot ponies waiting for her, but not to meet her.

"There she is!" one of them said.

"Princess Twilight, what's happening to the sun and moon!?" a mare asked.

"Are the princesses having another fight just like they had in the story a thousand years ago!?" a stallion questioned, holding a notepad and a pencil in his magic, clearly a member of the press.

Soon, everyone began asking questions, the new alicorn princess unable to answer them all as she stammered. She wasn't even given a chance to even say a word with all of the overwhelming questions, especially from ponies who worked for the press. Luckily, she was rescued by the Royal Guard, the stallions pushing the pencil-pushing snoops back while keeping the rest of the crowd in line, escorting Twilight back inside the castle as they closed the doors.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, we have a problem," one of them said as two guards lead her back to the throne room.

"Yes, I can see it clear as day...or night," she said. "What's happening? Where are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?"

"We don't know," the other guard answered. "They weren't in their rooms...It's almost as if they...vanished."

Twilight and Spike gasped, the baby dragon fainting at the unfortunate news. "What do you mean vanished!?"

"There's no trace of them anywhere," the first guard responded. "And that's not all who's missing."

"While searching for her Highnesses, we were hoping to get help from the key wielding ponies to aid us. But...they're nowhere to be found either." Now that was something that bothered Twilight if Sora, Riku, and Kairi were gone too. They would have told her if they needed to leave Equestria for anything, and Riku swore to come and get her early in the morning. She began to panic: What if Heartless showed up and none of them were around? What happened to all of them? Did someone kidnap them? What if this was Maleficent's doing? Is she holding them ransom until she agrees to let her take over Equestria and shroud it in darkness? "Your Highness?"

"H-Huh!?" Twilight finally snapped out of her thoughts, completely forgetting she was in the presence of the Royal Guards.

"Your orders, Princess?" the first guard asked.

The two stallions were awaiting her command. With Celestia and Luna nowhere to be found, she was the one in charge now. If Cadence were here, then she would have taken charge, but her sister-in-law is in the Crystal Empire running her own kingdom. Not only was she in charge of running Equestria, she was also the only one capable of defending her world from the Heartless. She's had barely any training with using her Keyblade, or even fully mastering how her new magic worked let alone her new alicorn powers. Everyone in her world was depending on her to make the important decisions and protect them.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out, slowly relaxing as she looked at the guards with the eyes of a leader. "Continue searching for the princesses, and tell the rest of the guard to try to keep everypony from panicking. There has to be some clue that can tell us what happened to them. If you find anything that might hint as to what happened, inform me immediately."

"Yes, Princess Twilight!" The guards saluted and ran off with their orders given.

As soon as they left, Twilight whimpered and began to panic herself. "This isn't right. What is happening?"

Spike woke up from his fainting spell, scratching his head as he heard a bit about what else had been informed to Twilight. "I don't know, but if there's any clues, we could try Princess Celestia's room. Maybe she's got something she knows."

"Good idea, Spike." Picking Spike back up on her back after he fell off from fainting, she quickly made her way through the halls to Celestia's room. After walking inside her mentor's bedroom after closing the door, she looked around to see that there was no sign of a struggle, but not ruling out the thought of her being kidnapped as a possibility. "Ok. The princesses somehow missing, that could mean somepony powerful enough has managed to kidnap them without a trace...Even though everypony would mostly tremble at the thought of overpowering them unless they found something of overwhelming power that can easily best them.

"And Sora, Kairi, and Riku are missing as well." Twilight began to pace around Celestia's room, no sign of any clue left behind that explained where she went or any threats she should have worried about. "Riku said he was going to get me before I woke up, but he isn't here anymore. They were here last night and stayed here to help me train, and if they had left, they would have at least said something or left a message telling any of us a world needed their help."

"So, what happened to them?" Spike asked, unable to figure out everything that was going on.

"I don't know! I have no idea who's behind any of this or what's going on!" Twilight grunted in frustration, approaching one of Celestia's mirrors that was covered by a white tarp, sitting next to it and accidentally bumping into it. "I need help!"

The mirror began shining, the sudden light startling the alicorn and baby dragon. Twilight backed away, having no idea there was another magical mirror the princess of the sun hid from her. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she slowly pulled the tarp off the mirror. Instead of a reflection of herself, Spike, and Celestia's room, it looked like another study she had never seen before: from the view of what she was facing, there were a couple other mirrors veiled by sheets, a bookshelf with some books lined on the shelves, a window that showed a twilight sky outside with an endless landscape of nothingness for miles to see, and a large green door leading to an adjacent room.

"Wow. What is this?" Spike asked.

"I-I don't know..." A moment later, the door opened up, revealing an elder human wearing a blue magician's robe and a blue cap with yellow stars and a crescent moon on it, his hair and beard long and gray. What startled the two was the human's eyes, filled with wisdom, but also deadly serious and making him seem very strict. He closed the door and faced their direction, stopping as his eyes seemed to widen in surprise, looking right at them. They all stood still and remained quiet, but the old wizard was the first to move and approached the mirror. "Oh boy..."

As he got close enough, Twilight and Spike looking up at the tall human, the wizard looked around in Celestia's room, trying to find someone or something. _"Odd. She isn't here,"_ he said, looking down at the lavender alicorn and baby dragon. _"You must be Celestia's student, Twilight Sparkle."_

"Y-Yes...but, how do you know who I am?" Twilight asked, feeling a bit intimidated by his height compared to hers.

 _"Your mentor has told me a lot about you. Your intelligence astounding, magical abilities one can wish to achieve, and now an alicorn princess to rule a kingdom of your own one day. And, you also have a Keyblade some time ago from your previous adventure."_ While Twilight was surprised to know this human had known so much about her from Princess Celestia, the man bowed to her in respect. _"An honor to meet the newest princess and new wielder of the Keyblade. I am Yen Sid."_

"Yen Sid? You mean Sora, Riku, and Kairi's master who trained them?" Yen Sid nodded his head with a smile, which to Twilight and Spike seemed a bit odd to see just from that hard, serious expression. "So...I'm communicating with you from another world...through this mirror?"

 _"Correct. Both Celestia and I had stumbled upon these mirrors, and we have become quite friendly in the past year."_ He looked around the room again, humming in thought. _"But usually, she would be the one to show. Is she busy on a royal meeting?"_

"Actually, we're in the middle of a crisis, sir," Twilight said. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have gone missing, the sun and moon controlled by them are still in the air, causing everyone in Equestria to panic, and there's no sign of Sora, Riku, or Kairi anywhere in the castle. They would have told me or my friends if they had to leave if it meant a world was in trouble and they needed their help. Are they by any chance with you...wherever your...home is?"

 _"No. I would have known if they came to my tower to report in."_ The alicorn began to panic if Yen Sid had no knowledge of them showing up to their master's home. _"This is quite serious if they aren't around the castle."_

"Oh no." Twilight began to hyperventilate. "What am I supposed to do now!? I have to protect Equestria and lead it, and I don't know what to do!" In her panic, her wings flapped as she was oblivious to her sudden flight, slowly rising up to the ceiling. "With Sora, Kairi, and Riku gone, I have to stop Heartless, but I've barely began any training with the Keyblade except for studying the magic they used! And I don't even know how to run a kingdom! I'm just going off by what I've seen from the princess!"

"Uhh, Twilight?" Spike tried to call out, but Twilight didn't listen.

"Everypony is in a panic, Equestria will eventually getting swallowed by darkness, and I can't do all these things at once by myself because I have no clue what's the right thing to do so nopony will think I'm a horrible princess for making any stupid decisions because I can't think properly!" Her ranting finally stopped as she smacked her head on the ceiling, her wings ceasing their panicked, perfect flapping as she fell back to the ground.

 _"Miss Sparkle, you need to calm down,"_ Yen Sid said. _"If you're in a panic, then you can't concentrate and focus on what's important. The same can be said when confronting the Heartless. Without focus, you will end up losing yourself, then your life when they see you're easy to target."_ Taking the wise magician's advice, Twilight took in deep breaths and tried to relax, though the thought of possibly losing her mentor, friends, and coltfriend still lingered. _"The best think you can do right now is to find out what happened to them. I'll also send word to my former student, Mickey, and his loyal companions to help aid you in your search."_

"T-Thank you, Mister Yen Sid. Er, Master Yen Sid, actually," Twilight corrected, now considered a student of his with her Keyblade.

"Princess Twilight!" Hearing one of the guards outside of Celestia's room, Twilight quickly threw the tarp over the mirror to keep Yen Sid and his home seen by any other pony. The stallion opened the door, finding the princess as he panted from searching for her, saluting to the alicorn. "Urgent news from Ponyville! The Everfree Forest is...invading the town!"

"What!?" Twilight exclaimed as she and Spike stared at the stallion in shock. "What do you mean the Everfree Forest is invading!?"

Down in Ponyville, inside the small cottage outside the town, Fluttershy's abode was filled with all of her frightened animal friends. All of them had suddenly barged into her home, chattering in their animal tongues as they sought the yellow pegasus's help. She squeezed through her friends, trying to calm them down, to no avail, while also struggling to get around her home.

"Oh my goodness," Fluttershy said. "What's wrong with all of you? Why are you so scared?" The grizzly bear grunted, getting her attention as he pointed out the front door. Curious to know what was out there, she immediately regretted it the moment she saw her yard. Her jaw dropped, shivering in fear as a valley of moving black vines with blue thorns were outside her home. Quickly slamming her door shut, she panted, knowing why her animal friends were afraid, and she was now too. "Ok. Now I see why. What is happening!?"

At Sweet Apple Acres, the infestation was a lot worse. The vines began popping up in the Apple family's fields, in their farmhouse, barn, even around their crops. Applejack, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh tried to pull the dangerous weeds off their farm, but their efforts were in vain.

"Come on, y'all! We gotta get rid of these confounded vines!" Applejack said, snapping her jaws on a growing vine and pulled hard.

Granny Smith tried to help, but due to her old age, it was difficult for her to pull one of them let alone the dozens beginning to surround her. Apple Bloom pulled one, but it wouldn't fully come out as it became an endless vine that kept getting pulled out from the ground. Big Mac had a bigger problem, unable to pull one as they popped in and out of the ground like moles, smacking him in the flank or upside the head when he wasn't looking.

"This is insane!" Apple Bloom shouted. "They just keep comin'! Where's Sora!?"

"He's back with Twilight helpin' her learn how to use her Keyblade!" Applejack said, finally snapping one of the vines out of the ground, only for three more to appear in its place. "Oh shoot. Ah think we might need his help whackin' these infernal plants." The Apples heard a scream above them in the half day, half night sky, watching Rainbow Dash getting chased around by black clouds with blue thorns growing out of them, just like the vines attacking their farm, the cyan mare avoiding lightning bolts being struck at her. "What in tarnation is goin' on with the sky!? And them clouds!?"

Rainbow flew back around and tried to buck the clouds, only to get stuck in one of them and get shocked by it. It soon let go of her, making her plummet to the ground, Applejack catching her before she broke her neck from the fall.

"Ugh...The clouds have thorns. Why do they have thorns!?" Rainbow sat up, shaking off the shocking jolt she received. "The Everfree's trying to take over, and it's getting worse in town!"

"We're in a lot of trouble..." The vines began to grow around them, the ponies quickly fleeing before they could trap them in a deadly forest of black and blue thorny plants.

Rarity looked out the window of her boutique, staring at the sun and moon still up in the air. "That is odd. What is going on with the sky?" She headed for her kitchen, unaware of the black vines approaching her window. "I hope the princesses aren't having another scuffle again." As she poured herself a cup of tea, the vines leaked out a strange green mist that sneaked its way up to her horn. It affected her magical aura, making the teapot squirt the liquid in her face, the unicorn gasping and spluttering in shock. "What in Equestria!?" Her magic acted on its own, moving the teapot and squirting tea on her cat, Opal. The feline mewled in fright, hissing at her owner, only to flee to avoid getting splashed by her owner. "Oh no! Opal-Wopal! Mommy's so sorry! I'm not doing this on purpose!"

She chased after the pot getting her pet soaked, unable to catch up to it. Rarity licked her hoof and pressed it to her horn, stopping the aura as the teapot fell to the ground. Opal growled and leered at her owner, wandering off somewhere in the house to find a safe spot to lick herself clean. While wondering what happened to her magic, she heard her little sister shriek and grunt, watching the stairs as her own magic was going haywire, her horn levitating her and bouncing her head down the stairs.

"Rarity, help!" Sweetie Belle cried. "Something's wrong with my horn!" Her green aura tossed her over to one of the windows, her magic now affecting the curtains. It pulled itself off the wall and began to chase after her, the filly screaming in fear as she ran away. "What's happening!? My magic wants to hurt me, and I barely know how to cast any spells yet!"

"This is absolute madness." Suddenly, Rarity's horn lit up again without her doing, levitating her mannequins and flinging them at her. "AHHHHHH! Somepony help us!"

Taking a back way out of the castle to avoid the ponies begging for answers, Twilight and Spike ran into the city and headed for the train station. "Ok, so today's become the worst day imaginable. The princesses have disappeared, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are nowhere to be found, and now the Everfree Forest is trying to take over Ponyville! Maybe if we find the others and deal with this, we just might be able to find them all and bring order back to this mess! I hope the train schedule is directly on time and they rush to Ponyville!"

"Twilight, you do know you have wings, right?" Spike reminded, bumping into the alicorn's back legs as she stopped.

"I have wings?" She looked down at her sides, completely forgetting she was an alicorn now. "Oh. Right. Even though, it's statistically faster to fly than take the train, I haven't really gotten that much flight time, or perfected flying at all."

"Well, if we want Ponyville to get covered in creepy plants coming from the Everfree Forest, I say we fly." Spike climbed up on Twilight's back and gripped her mane tightly. "Let's go! Who knows what could be happening to Rarity right now!?"

"You mean all of our friends, right?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said." The alicorn shook her head and spread out her wings.

"Ok. Here we go. First time flying without any pegasi to help catch me if I fall." Twilight gulped and began to flap her wings, remembering her small lessons she did receive from Rainbow, Sora, and Riku. "Alright. Flap them hard, but not too much. Equal muscle movement in the wings. Remain clam." She managed to lift off the ground, hovering a few meters from the streets and began to ascend. Twilight controlled her breathing, focusing on flapping and staying airborne. "Oh my gosh. I think I'm doing it right!"

"I hope so," Spike said, greatly worried as he clung onto Twilight's neck for dear life.

After getting high enough over the tallest of the mountain city's buildings, Twilight flew off as fast as she could, her flight slightly wobbly as she tried to keep herself stable while looking in the direction of Ponyville.

All of Ponyville was in a panic as ponies began fleeing from the vines surrounding their homes. In the midst of the infestation, a bright light zipped along through the skies, flying down to the ground. A bright flash hit the ground, revealing King Mickey and his two loyal friends and fellow captain and mage, Donald and Goofy. The moment they saw the state the town was in, they all had their weapons out, wondering what was happening to Ponyville.

"Gawrsh! We're gonna need a big ol' can of weed spray to get rid of all these plants!" Goofy said.

"This is the right area, right?" Mickey asked, leaping back as a vine tried to grab his foot.

"It is Ponyville, but it's infested." Donald squawked as he felt a vine smack his behind, the mage turning to face the plant with a flustered glare. "Oh yeah!? You want to mess with me!? Eat Fi-" Right as Donald thrust his staff up to cast his spell, the vines grabbed his griffon paw and swung him around. He squawked as he was being flicked in the air like a ragdoll, his magic completely drained from the black vines until it was completely gone. It slammed him back down to the ground, Goofy unfortunate enough to be Donald's cushion as the two were knocked in a daze. "Uuuuuuuugh. What happened?"

Knowing his two friends could take a beating, Mickey looked at the vines and tried to cast a spell, only for one of the vines to latch onto his arm. The king could feel the attacking plant sucking his mana out from him, absorbing the spell he was about to cast. Not allowing it to feed off his magic, the mouse managed to pry its grip off him, slashing through it with the gold Kingdom Keyblade, the chopped off tendril writhing until it stopped.

"These plants absorb magic." Hearing a scream, Mickey looked over to find a unicorn mare running for her life, her horn glowing brighter than any unicorn's aura he had seen since his small stay in Equestria. That mare's aura held some flower pots, chasing after her and trying to dive over the unicorn's head. He noticed a green aura that came from the vines close to her, releasing some kind of magical spore that were attracted to her horn. "And apparently, they can make a unicorn's magic spark out of control. Something's definitely not right here."

"Wheeeee!" The mouse king looked up, spotting Pinkie Pie sliding down one of the vines. She flew up after reaching the end of her descent, soaring right on top of Mickey, the pony landing on him and glomped him. "Hiya, your Mousyness! Get it? You're a king, and a mouse!?" She let go after nearly suffocating Mickey, running up to Donald and Goofy and hugged them in a back breaking embrace. "I knew my Pinkie Sense went off when somepony I've met before came back and were here in Ponyville! And you two are back! Yay!"

"GACK! P-Pinkie! C-Can't breathe!" Donald weakly squawked, flailing his limbs as he was being crushed by the earth pony and diamond dog.

"Oh! You're right!" Pinkie let them go, Donald collapsing in a heap as he was as flat as a pancake. "We can't throw a welcome party for your king until we get rid of all these evil black roots from taking over Ponyville!" She leaned over to Goofy and whispered in his ear. "Don't tell him it's a surprise party! It'll ruin the surprise!"

"Let's hurry and round up the others," Mickey said. "We need to find a place where it's remotely safe."

"Ooh! We can use the library! It's always the safest place to be since it's a giant tree! Plants can't attack other plants, right?" Goofy scratched his head at the thought, but Mickey decided not to figure out if Pinkie Pie's theory was true as he ran on ahead to find the other mares, slashing through vines to clear the way.

"Wait up, your majesty!" Goofy called out, picking up the dazed griffon as he and Pinkie caught up with the king.

"Whoa! Twilight, stay straight!" Spike shouted as he wrapped his arms around Twilight's neck tightly, the alicorn's flight wobbly as she accidentally picked up speed from some turbulent winds.

"I'm trying!" Twilight responded, nearly flipping backward from Spike's tight hold slightly choking her. "Loosen your grip! You keep making me pull up!"

"I can't help it! Maybe we should have taken the train after all!" After a long and dangerously perilous flight, the two reached Ponyville.

Every single building was covered in vines, ponies fleeing or struggling to escape from their hold, and the unicorns' magic acting up from those same vines. The Everfree Forest really was invading, even turning the clouds that came from the dangerous forest into airborne hazards. Twilight flew over to the library, where the rest of the Elements of Harmony were placed aside from her crown with her Element of Magic, and prayed her friends were safe, hoping Sora, Riku, and Kairi were there as well. She dove down too fast, beginning to panic as her wings flapped uncontrollably, instinctively using her magic to teleport herself inside, unfortunately leaving Spike still outside, making him smack into the window.

"Ahh!" Twilight crashed inside after teleporting inside, hearing two startled yelps as she slammed into two ponies who broke her fall. With all three of them groaning, Twilight sat up and looked down at who she landed on. "Huh? Donald? Goofy?"

"Twilight!" The alicorn was suddenly tackled by Pinkie Pie, the earth pony hugging her tightly. "Thank goodness you're here!"

She let go, Twilight gasping as she tried to regain her breathing, seeing Mickey and her other friends in the library as well. Spike entered the Golden Oak Library through the front door, quickly shutting it before the vines could snake their way through.

"What is up with those vines!?" Spike asked.

"We have no idea," Rainbow responded, quickly shutting a window before a large vine could sneak through. "Everything's gone crazy around here!"

"I know," Twilight said. "Where did they come from?"

"Good thing we got Master Yen Sid's message and came as soon as we could," Mickey said, helping his friends back up on their feet. "These vines are really dangerous. Any kind of magic attracts them, and they even absorb the mana flowing from the caster like a sponge. They can still be sliced through physically, but burning them with Fire or even using unicorn magic can cause more problems."

"But luckily Twilight is here, and she has the answers we need to this dilemma, right, darling?" Rarity asked, her friends awaiting her response.

"...Actually, I don't." Having seen no sign of Sora, Riku, or Kairi in Ponyville helping get rid of the vines, her fears were coming true with the possibility of the three Keyblade wielders also disappeared along with the princesses. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Sora, Riku, and Kairi...they seem to have vanished without a trace."

The mares all gasped in shock at the terrible news, which also gave some explanation as to why the sun and moon were both in the sky. "What do you mean they're gone!?"

"I don't know!" Twilight exclaimed. "Riku was supposed to wake me up this morning for more training, but he didn't show up! None of the guards in the castle were able to find them or the princesses, and I have no idea how they could have vanished! So, while searching for them, I went to Princess Celestia's room, accidentally stumbled on a mirror that allowed me to communicate with Master Yen Sid, which is why King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are here, thinking they must have gone off to another world that needed saving, but they aren't and I'm under so much pressure!" She was about to burst into tears as she screamed in frustration, burying her face in her hooves as she collapsed on her stomach. "Why did this have to happen? Is my life always going to be full of life-threatening, world-about-to-explode danger?"

"Don't worry, Twilight," Goofy assured, patting the mare's head. "You got us here to help!"

"We'll find the princesses, Sora, Riku, and Kairi before you know it!" Donald added.

"You can always rely on your friends to back you up," Mickey said. "Though, it was kind of surprising to hear you had become an alicorn a while back, and now you have a Keyblade too."

"It sure surprised us," Applejack said.

"But how are we going to find them with all this chaos running around Ponyville?" Pinkie questioned as she scratched her head.

Twilight perked her ears up, lifting her head as she stared Pinkie Pie with her question. "Chaos?" It started to make sense with everything that was happening. The princesses, her coltfriend, Sora, and Kairi mysteriously disappearing, the sun and moon both in the sky, the vines surrounding Ponyville, trying to capture everyone and also causing mischief with a unicorn's magic. The alicorn furrowed her brow in anger, standing up and approaching the glass case holding the necklaces that were the remaining five Elements of Harmony. "I think I have a feeling I know who's behind this now. And we're going to need these."

Levitating the glass case off, she brought the five necklaces to her friends, clipping them on their respective owners as she began to head outside. Trusting her with who she believes is the culprit behind all of this mess in their home and Equestria's panic, everyone filed out of the library after her, Mickey jumping ahead and slashing through any vines that got in their way. While the mares stood around in a circle to use the Elements of Harmony, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stayed out of the circle, keeping the vines away from them.

After getting in position, Twilight tapped into her element, making the gem atop her crown glow. The others followed suit as the six mares began to hover in the air, the Elements of Harmony releasing a rainbow light that formed the circle they stood in, curling straight to the Element of Magic. The alicorn unleashed the magic in the center of the circle, creating a rainbow tornado of harmonic light to swirl in front of them. As it disappeared, Twilight used the elements' power to call Discord to them, the draconequus surprisingly in a bathtub, taking a shower while brushing his back and singing.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say-" Discord noticed he wasn't in a bathroom, letting out a feminine shriek as he covered himself with a pink towel. "Excuse me! I was in the middle of a shower! You don't have to use that little spell Celestia taught you to call me whenever you feel like it. I'm not one of Sora's little summoning charms, you know."

"Discord, cut it out," Twilight warned, summoning her Keyblade and pointing it at his stomach, surprising the chaotic deity. "I know you're behind all this! Fix it!"

"...When in Tarterus did you get one of those things!?" he asked in shock. "Don't tell me they're actually giving these things away like candy! How come I don't have one!?"

"Don't change the subject!" The alicorn smacked Discord in the side with her weapon hard while in her aura, making him drop the towel around his waist. "Release the princesses, Sora, Kairi, and Riku, and get rid of all these stupid vines! Now!"

After rubbing his sore side, grumbling at getting hit again by another key-shaped weapon, he leered at Twilight from the harsh assumption. "And you think I did all this? I was busy taking my shower before you summoned me and embarrassed me with my indecent exposure. Plus, I'm reformed. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes!" the Mane Six said, though Fluttershy seemed to have been reluctant saying it.

"Oh, gee. Thanks for the vote of trust, girls." Discord looked over at the mouse, griffon, and diamond dog cautiously staring at him, teleporting in front of them with curiosity. "And who are you three? You clearly don't belong here in Equestria."

"How can you tell?" Goofy asked.

"Your faces, for one." The draconequus flicked Donald's beak, angering the mage after his mouth stopped wobbling. "I seriously cannot believe other worlds don't even bat an eye when they see a walking, talking, anthropomorphic dog and a squawking goose with a speech impediment."

"What!? You wanna mess with a wizard with more magical knowledge than you can imagine!? Put em up, you gigantic, walking zoo!" Donald stood on his hind legs and put his fists up, ready to fight against Discord knowing full well he can't use magic around the black vines.

"...Ok, seriously, am I the only one who can't understand him? What did he say!? All I keep hearing is quacking!" The small griffon squawked and flew at Discord, his clawed fists punching the draconequus, but he didn't feel anything. "I mean, seriously! Who makes a character so iconic that the only thing memorable about him is how you can't understand what he says!?"

Goofy grabbed Donald, easily pulling him away while the mage continued flailing his limbs. "Ok, he isn't cooperating!" Rainbow said. "I say we blast him to stone and fix all this!"

"Sounds like a good enough plan to me!" Applejack agreed along with Rarity, the three mares about to use their Elements of Harmony, but Fluttershy hovering in front of Discord.

"Wait! What if he is telling the truth?" Fluttershy asked. "What if he isn't the cause of all this?"

"Finally! Somepony willing to give me the benefit of the doubt!" Discord reached a claw out, but instead of Fluttershy, he grabbed Mickey, the Keyblade wielding mouse confused as to what the draconequus was doing. "All of you could learn a lot about friendship from Shutterfly here."

"Her name is Fluttershy, and you picked up the wrong mouse." Mickey smacked Discord's hands with his Keyblade, forcing him to drop the king. "Now, either you help us figure out what's going on around here, or you'll have to deal with me. Our friends have been taken away, and you don't seem to care about the lives that are in danger."

"Give it up, your highness," Rainbow said. "Discord doesn't care about anything other than himself."

"That is not true!" Discord complained, sitting on one of the vines as began knitting to form an arrow pointing to the Everfree Forest. "If anypony can help you out, why not ask your zebra friend? She's wiser than any of you put together and might have an answer." Ironically enough, Zecora came out of the forest right on time, dragging a cart of her belongings with her. "See? I can be helpful."

Seeing Discord won't be any help, being the selfish and cryptic draconequus he will always be, Twilight and her friends ran up to the zebra while Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Spike kept an eye on Discord. "Zecora! Are you ok!?"

"I had no choice to leave my home and flee!" Zecora said. "The Everfree has grown to wild, even for me!"

"You mean you have no idea what's happening?" Twilight asked.

"I'm afraid it is a mystery to me as well, but I think I have something to help, if combined with a spell." Reaching into her cart of valuables, Zecora pulled out a potion bottle filled with a purple liquid, holding it out to the alicorn. "I dare not use it, the results could be tragic. This potion, however, will respond to alicorn magic. Princess Twilight, you can turn the potion from purple to white. After one sip, you may see why the sky is day and night."

As sinister as the liquid inside the royally designed potion bottle looked, Twilight could trust Zecora more than Discord if it meant figuring out what was happening to Equestria. Focusing her magic, she surrounded the bottle with her aura, slowly turning the liquid a bright white. Once it was done, everyone watched with anticipation as she levitated the potion up to her lips. She tilted it up and took a mouthful of the white liquid, prepared to taste something foul as soon as it hit her tongue. After swallowing what she took, smacking her lips as she didn't really taste anything, she placed the potion down as she waited for something to happen.

"...I don't think it seems to be doing any-" Twilight suddenly gasped as it finally took affect, her eyes widening as they began to glow white.

Twilight rubbed her eyes, confused as to what had happened when she blacked out suddenly. Whatever the potion did to her, it felt like it sucked her out of Ponyville and somewhere else. As soon as she was able to see again, she looked at her surroundings. She was no longer in Ponyville, but in a castle she had never been to before. Or had she?

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around where she stood.

"Not. Another. Step." Startled, Twilight turned to look at two thrones from where the voice came from, the right as bright as the sun while the left was as dark as the night.

Stepping forward from behind the curtains near the lunar throne, Luna stepped out, and she was not happy. "Princess Luna! What happened to-?" Before Twilight could walk up to her, she gasped when she noticed a dark aura surround the blue alicorn, sensing the foreboding darkness coming from her. "P-Princess?"

"Do you honestly think you can just let me sit idly by while they all bask in your precious light?" Luna questioned spitefully, only further confusing Twilight. She had no clue where she was, why Luna just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and there was no sign of Celestia, Sora, Kairi, or Riku. The lunar princess stepped up to the dais in between the two thrones, the aura around her growing stronger as she grew angry. "There shall only be one princess in Equestria! And that princess...well be ME!"

Luna's eyes glowed as she slammed her forehooves into the dais, shattering it and causing the wall behind her to crumble as well. Using her magic, Luna raised the moon, blotting out the sun and creating a solar eclipse, darkening the sky and forcibly bringing the night. She soon began to transform, the darkness veiling her body as Twilight gasped in horror, unable to move as she watched. Luna grew taller, her coat turning black, the blue armor worn by the dreaded Mare in the Moon forming around her body, her mane and tail turning more gaseous like it was made out of the night sky, fangs growing out of her cackling maw, and the pupils of her eyes turning into slits like a reptile's. The dark sphere around her was broken through as Luna opened her massive wings, laughing menacingly as she had transformed into Nightmare Moon.

"No," Twilight uttered. "Not again...Why is this happening again?"


	65. Princess Twilight Sparkle part 2

Nightmare Moon cackled under the light of her moon, blocking out the sun as she made the night come earlier than it should have. Twilight had no idea what was happening, only growing more confused. The princesses had disappeared, along with Sora, Riku, and Kairi, strange magic absorbing vines were invading Ponyville, now Luna had appeared, turning into Nightmare Moon when she had already made amends with Celestia after a thousand years.

"Luna, what are you doing!?" Twilight asked. "Don't you remember what happened to you a thousand years ago!? You'll be banished to the moon again if you do this again!"

She didn't seem to hear her, or even notice her presence, unleashing her magic and destroying the new castle they were in. Her magical beams struck pillars, walls, the floor, and the roof, Twilight quickly leaping out of the way as pieces of the ceiling fell over her. As she stood up, she heard hoofsteps come up beside her, looking up to see Princess Celestia, staring at her sister in fear in the new transformed state she was in.

"Luna, what are you doing!?" she asked. "What happened to you?"

"I'm doing what I should have done so long ago, sister," Luna spat, seething with rage as she spoke with her older sister. "Everypony doesn't appreciate me, and they all praise you like you're the greatest pony in all of Equestria! And don't you dare call me Luna. For I am now known as Nightmare Moon."

"You don't need to do this," Celestia pleaded. "Please, you must lower the moon! It's your duty to control the night, and it's not time yet!"

"I refuse to take orders from you any longer!" Nightmare Moon stomped her hooves, breaking the dais more. Twilight could see tears welling up in the alicorn's eyes as she glared at Celestia. "Nopony even knows I exist...Not even you. Sombra was the only one who cared, but he's gone. Banished to the shadows after he broke my heart! Through a stupid letter!"

"What?" Celestia was in shock, somehow not knowing her little sister was in love with the stallion who used powerful dark magic to nearly take over the Crystal Empire. Twilight saw the expression on her mentor's face, more questions popping up in her head from the two rulers' sudden amnesia. "You were in love with him? After what he had done?"

"I've been seeing him when you never even noticed, not like you would because you only cared about how much your subjects praise you and your precious sun!" Nightmare brushed a hoof over her eyes, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. "He was the only one who cared and loved the night I brought every evening, not like you. Now, I have one thing to do before I make the night last for all eternity: kill you."

Celestia gasped as she saw the dark aura around her sister grow from her anger, backing away in fear, having felt this same power come from Sombra. Nightmare Moon lunged forward, her magical aura forming a deadly scythe as black as a starless night, ready to slice through the white alicorn. Celestia lit up her horn, creating her own aura weapon: a large claymore glowing brightly like the sun. She blocked the scythe as black and yellow sparks lit up the throne room.

"Wait, stop!" Twilight called out, trying to stop them from fighting. She couldn't get closer to them, avoiding touching the sparks as they began to burn the carpet underneath them. "Luna, please, listen to us!"

"Luna, I don't want to fight you," Celestia continued pleading. "You're my sister. What have I done to hurt you?"

"Exactly! You've done absolutely nothing!" Nightmare Moon exclaimed, overpowering Celestia as she began to push her back. "You've got your head so high in the clouds that you've neglected me, never caring about how I felt. And you said we'd rule together." The dark alicorn pushed her older sister back, swinging her scythe as Celestia stumbled, hearing her cry out in pain as she managed to cut her cheek. Celestia kept her distance, stunned to see the mare before her no longer her sister, transformed by the same darkness that infested Sombra. "Where was my share!? I took over the night, yet no one seemed to care!...Not even you praised me while you slept just as I raised the moon to its highest apex!"

"I'm sorry," Celestia apologized, ignoring the burning pain from the cut on her cheek. "I-I didn't know you were feeling this way. Please, forgive me."

"It's too late for apologies, sister. This kingdom is mine now, and having you around will only cause me more pain!" Hovering her aura scythe above her, Nightmare spun the weapon around, the blade shimmering as it created dark crescent moons around her. They spiraled rapidly, aiming straight for Celestia, the dark mare slicing her weapon down to fire them while shooting another larger one from her scythe. Celestia fled, flying up into the air and out of the hole Nightmare Moon left during her retaliating magic blasts. "Where do you think you're going!? Where's all that bravado after all we've done in the past, sister!? Are you afraid of what I have become!?" She flew off after her, not giving the white alicorn the chance to escape. "YOU SHOULD BE!"

"No!" Twilight summoned her Keyblade and fired a Blizzard spell to try to freeze Nightmare Moon, but her spell missed and hit the edge of the new skylight she created. "This isn't happening. This is not happening!"

Twilight flew up and began to chase after them, no longer worrying about trying to stay aloft as she flew perfectly, more terrified of having another dangerous confrontation that could end with one of the alicorn princesses banished. Leaving the castle, she wasn't given much time to look around at her surroundings aside from this new castle, watching the two alicorns clashing once again. Sword met scythe, both weapons made out of the mares' celestial auras glowing brightly in the darkened sky as sparks flew with each impact. Twilight tried to help from a distance, using Thunder to try and shock them, but her bolts kept missing as they moved too fast for her to strike.

Nightmare Moon continued firing crescent blades of magic at Celestia, the alicorn defending herself by blocking them with her solar claymore or creating a shield of light around herself. As she let her barrier down, the dark alicorn dove into her, slamming her into one of the towers nearby. Celestia teleported away before Nightmare could slash her, swinging her weapon and shooting arcs of golden flames hurtling toward the black alicorn villainess. She countered the flames by spinning her scythe, sucking away the oxygen from the flames, leaving nothing but embers.

"Is that really all you've got, Celestia!?" Nightmare Moon taunted. "Where was all that power everypony claimed you had!? Or is it because you're going soft on me?" She tilted the blade of the scythe, the reflection coming from the dark crescent aura showing Celestia, her eyes filled with fear and regret. "Taking you down will be far too easy."

"Luna, I don't want to hurt you!" the alicorn cried out. "Please, let's stop this! I'll do anything!"

"Oh, you'll do something, alright." Nightmare's horn glowed, the moon shining above the alicorns and the castle. Celestia and Luna looked up in surprise, only to look back at Nightmare Moon, the light fueling her power as her body shone through the dark aura growing bigger and bigger around her. "I want you TO DIE!"

She sped off faster than light, her scythe slicing through the air, causing some of the walls around the castle to shatter from the sonic boom she made. Celestia gasped and brought her claymore in front of her to block, but as Nightmare slashed, a powerful gale of wind struck her like tiny blades piercing through her skin, the blade slicing through her aura sword of gold flames. She was flung back by the air, hitting one of the towers, the impact bursting a large hole through the stone walls.

"Luna, don't use that power!" Twilight begged as she flew after her, but no matter how much she yelled, she wasn't listening to her. "Princess Luna, stop ignoring me! You're making a big mistake!"

Celestia dragged herself out of the room in the tower, more cuts and added bruises spread about her body as she hovered in the air. Nightmare was far too powerful to take on, having no choice but to run away and find some help. Before she was able to fly out of the grounds, a barrier blocked her from escaping, trapping her in the vicinity of the castle's perimeter.

"Nowhere to run, Celestia!" Nightmare cackled, swooping down to chase after her, Twilight failing to swing her Keyblade in time to stop her.

Celestia continued fleeing, finding no way to leave while Nightmare Moon was on her tail. She began firing beams of magic to slow her down, any missed shots striking the castle, causing more collateral to the palace, or firing out into the forest or in the sky. Twilight flew as fast as she could, chasing after them, her own spells missing as she fired. The lavender alicorn wished she had more training with this kind of magic, honing it to be just as powerful as Sora, Riku, or Kairi's. Her pursuit was halted as she tried to follow them under an arch, Nightmare Moon having struck it with her magic and causing it to crumble apart, nearly falling on top of her.

Nightmare began slashing her scythe around, creating thousands of small crescent blades, surrounding Celestia, keeping her from running off on her. Slashing downward, she sent the curved aura blades flying down on the alicorn, Twilight hearing her mentor scream as she was struck by every single one. With one final blast of a magical beam, Nightmare shot Celestia back down into the throne room, sending her crashing through the roof of the room.

"CELESTIA!" Twilight cried out in horror, flying down after her as she heard Nightmare Moon laugh in triumph. She landed back inside the throne room, stumbling from the rough landing she made and ran up to Celestia, the alicorn badly injured with several deep cuts and a burn mark on her chest from where she was struck by the magic beam. Tears fell from Twilight's eyes, the white alicorn unconscious and gravely injured, by her own sister, too. "...No..." She sat down before her mentor and sobbed, confused and upset, unable to believe what she had just witnessed. "Why?...Why would Luna do this?"

(Roxas)

Twilight was abosolutely lost. Everything today had gone from somewhat normal to outright insane. There was no sign of the princesses until now, Sora, Riku, and Kairi aren't with them, Luna became Nightmare Moon again, attacked Celestia and almost killed her, and she had no idea what to do now. Celestia grunted in pain, Twilight's ears perking up as she watched her shakily stand back up. When she opened her eyes, the alicorn looked at her student, or so Twilight thought, completely ignored as she looked up at the sky, hearing Nightmare Moon laughing above them.

"...Luna...What have I done?" Tears began to stream down Celestia's cheeks, her heart filled with regret. Twilight had no idea why she was ignoring her when she was right in front of her as she stood up, remaining quiet as she watched her look over to a part of the room. "I don't have any choice...I have to use them...to stop you..."

Her horn glowed, levitating a large stone slab underneath where the burnt carpet Celestia and Luna began fighting at out of the ground. Rising up from the hidden compartment was a familiar looking pedestal Twilight swore she saw once, each of the five smaller platforms carrying a differently colored diamond-shaped gem.

"Wait...Where have I seen this?" As Twilight pondered, she gasped, recognizing the stone statue. Not only was it familiar, but the shape of the gems also seemed to match the story about Celestia and Luna, telling the tale of Nightmare Moon's banishment with the Elements of Harmony. Her suspicions were right as she saw, from the large stone sphere in the center, the Element of Magic phasing out, still in the shape of a star like it is on her crown. "The Elements of Harmony? But, that's what they looked like...in the past!" It began to make sense as the castle they were in was what would be the ruins of the Castle of the Royal Sisters in the Everfree Forest. "This is a memory of the past from a thousand years ago!"

Celestia levitated the Elements of Harmony, harnessing their power as they began to orbit around her, quickly picking up speed as she hovered up into the sky. Tears continued to fall, knowing full well what she would do, and forever feel guilty for hurting her little sister unintentionally and forced to use the Elements of Harmony on her. Nightmare Moon smirked as she heard her flying back up for another round, only to balk as she saw the six gems flying around Celestia.

"No. Where did you hide those!?" she questioned.

Celestia looked at the dark alicorn, swallowing the lump in her throat as she forced herself to shut her eyes, not wanting to see what she was about to do. "Forgive me, Luna..."

The Elements of Harmony spun faster as they began charging their power, putting a lot of strain on Celestia as she focused on using all six mystical gems. Nightmare Moon fired a powerful beam of magic from her horn, mixed with the aura of her darkness as she screamed in fury. The power from the six gems protected Celestia, firing their own beam of harmonious light, pushing Nightmare's back. Her spell broke apart, screaming in agony as the Elements of Harmony struck her chest, sending light in her heart to protect Luna trapped inside from the dangerous darkness, the rest of its power spiraling around the alicorn as she was shot straight to the moon.

The rainbow lights and the dark alicorn disappeared in a flash of light on the moon, the surface darkening as it showed the legendary Mare in the Moon that had been known for a thousand years. Twilight watched Celestia float back down as the elements slowed down. She landed in the throne room, the gems falling to the ground as the alicorn collapsed, sobbing heavily as she grieved over what she had done to Luna. Twilight never thought she would see Celestia this upset, always finding her the strong, always remaining stoic no matter what happened. The tearful reunion that would happen a millennium later and witnessing her breaking down, crying to the heavens, the princess was just as much a pony as she was. Twilight began to wonder how hard it must have really been, living with the guilt of banishing her own sister, her only family, all to protect her subjects, her kingdom, and herself from what Luna became.

Twilight's vision flashed white, blinking her whitened eyes and rubbing them, both amazed and terrified at actually seeing a memory from the past. That potion Zecora gave her was able to see moments in the past, even though it didn't exactly explain to her why things were going crazy in Equestria now. She looked at her friends, and Discord in the background with a camera in his hands pointed straight at her with an amused smirk, the ponies, baby dragon, bipedal mouse, diamond dog, and griffon staring at her with worry.

"...Uhh, why are you looking at me like that?" Twilight asked.

"Are ya feelin' alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. "Y'all were...well, mumblin' a lot."

"And uncontrollably crying and shouted 'CELESTIA'!" Pinkie added.

"We were actually getting a bit worried, and you even brought your Keyblade out as if you were in danger," Mickey said.

"And I got the whole thing on camera!" Discord appeared before them, pulling out a wallet filled with all the pictures he took of her while experiencing the battle between Nightmare Moon and Celestia a thousand years ago. Most of the photos had her bawling her eyes out or doing something ridiculous, many of them fabricated by the draconequus just to make fun of her. "You should open a theater and perform. I'd call it 'Princess Sparkle and her Silly Antics, Also Emotional Breakdown Hilarity'." Twilight growled, calling her Keyblade, and slashed the pictures. "Well, you don't have to destroy fond memories."

"Those aren't fond memories," the alicorn muttered. "And I was acting odd because that potion made me see a moment in the past. I watched Princess Luna turn into Nightmare Moon, and Celestia fought her." She looked down at the potion bottle, still not sure how it would help them. "It didn't really explain everything to me about what's happening now."

"Maybe you should give it another sip and see if it brings you somewhere else," Rarity suggested.

"Ok. At least I know what I'm getting into this time." Twilight levitated the potion to her lips and took another drink, Discord pulling out another camera.

"Oh, I hope she breaks out in a song and does a jig." The draconequus began catching the alicorn on film as her eyes began glowing again, brought back to another past memory.

Twilight now found herself in a really chaotic land: the ground patterned like a giant checkerboard, floating pieces of land, nonsensical stuff everywhere around her that was impossible and unnatural. This was definitely the time where Discord must have reigned and turned Equestria into his chaos capital. Celestia and Luna ran past her, running up to Discord, sitting on his throne as the king of his domain.

"Well, well, well! Back again to try and stop me?" Discord asked, lifting his paw up, showing a aurora-like tail held in his fingers. "Would you two like to play a round of 'Pin the Tail on the Pony'?"

"What!?" Celestia looked behind her, her tail no longer present on her dock. Growing frustrated, and embarassed, she turned back to glare at Discord. "That's it, Discord! Play time is over!"

"Oh, I doubt that will be the case." The draconequus pulled out a bag filled with oddly colored black seeds, grabbing handfuls of them and munched them, spilling a large amount of them from his hand, his mouth, and waving the bag around. "You want some?" he asked, both alicorn leering at him while ignoring the seeds he spat in their face. He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating, unaware of the two sisters nodding to each other as they pulled out the Elements of Harmony from their bags. While munching on his snack, Discord noticed the odd shimmer of light coming from Celestia and Luna, dropping his bag as he grew amused at the gems circling them. "What have we here?"

"These are the Elements of Harmony!" Celestia said.

"With these, we shall defeat you and finally end your tyranny of chaos!" Luna added as the two sisters focused their magic in the six magical gems.

Discord snickered, then laughed uproariously, unaware of his eventual fate. "Oh! Oh you should see your expressions! You really think you can stop me!"

He was too busy laughing to notice the beam of rainbow light firing at him, turning the draconequus to stone where he stood. That explained what had happened when Discord attacked, but it still didn't explain what was going on in Equestria now. As Twilight prepared to return back to take another drink, the potion instead brought her back to a further moment with Celestia and Luna, changing the scenery around her. She was now in a cavern of sorts, but what she saw inside it made her gasp in awe, hearing Celestia and Luna gasp as well as they walked past her. Inside the cave was a large tree that looked like it was made out of crystal.

"There it is," Luna uttered. "The Tree of Harmony."

"'Tree' of Harmony?" Twilight repeated, watching the princesses approach the tree. Looking closer at the trunk, she saw was looked like a sun, a crescent moon, and a crystal star in the center of the tree, shaped just like the lavender alicorn's cutie mark. "Is this where the Elements of Harmony came from?"

Her question was answered as Celestia used her magic on the tree. The star in the center opened up, revealing the Element of Magic, along with the remaining five Elements of Harmony appearing in the branches. The white alicorn levitated them out of the mystical tree.

"Sister, are you sure we should do this?" Luna asked.

"These gems are the only thing that can stop Discord," Celestia said. "His chaotic magic is far too great, and we have no other option to stop him and free everypony in this land. Even without the Elements of Harmony, the Tree of Harmony possesses powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain everything that grows around it."

Twilight watched Celestia and Luna stuff the Elements of Harmony in their bags and flew out of the cave, leaving the Tree of Harmony to face Discord and stop him.

Brought back to reality, Twilight shook her head, still amazed at the events she was able to view. "Aww, come on! No song and dance!?" Discord whined, throwing the camera away. "Great. There goes my fun."

"What did you see, darling?" Rarity asked as everyone was anxious to know what she saw.

"I still didn't find out what happened to the princesses, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, but I have a feeling I know why the Everfree Forest is growing out of control. Something must be wrong with the Tree of Harmony." Her friends all looked at each other, never hearing about the tree before. It was understandable since Twilight never knew about it either, but if it was powerful enough to hold the Elements of Harmony, it was no wonder it was kept hidden. "I know it's a little far-fetched, but that tree is where the Elements of Harmony came from."

"...Well...that's a bit odd," Donald said, scratching his head. "We're going to save a tree."

"But, uhh, where is it at?" Goofy asked.

"I have a feeling the Tree of Harmony is somewhere in the Everfree Forest." Everyone looked out at the infested forest, the dangerous black vines curled around all the trees in the deadly forest.

"Feels like deja vu," Applejack said. "We started everythin' goin' in that forest, and we're goin' in again to save Equestria. And a magical tree."

"You'd fit in quite well, AJ, since your family owns thousands of apple trees." The farm mare ignored Discord as the Mane Six entered the Everfree, along with Spike, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, the latter three with their weapons out to defend the Equestrians from any attacks from the vines or anything worse lurking in the forest. As soon as they were out of sight, the draconequus faced Ponyville, rubbing his paw and claw together, now by himself with no one to supervise him. "Aside from getting smacked around by Princess Twilight and her Keyblade, today is my lucky day."

"I do not think so, you chaotic draconequus." Discord yelped and looked down, forgetting that Zecora was still with them, but didn't leave with the others. "Somepony has to keep watch of you to avoid more of a fuss. I suggest you help stop the vines to leave these ponies alone, or else I shall alert our friends and turn you once again into stone."

"...And I thought my riddles spoken in rhyme were annoying." Discord grumbled as he was being kept a close eye by the wise zebra, snatching the potion bottle in his tail. "I'm keeping this, by the way." Zecora was about to question why he was taking the magical potion, but he pressed a paw to her muzzle to silence her. "It's not like you have any use for it! And try not to talk. You know how hard it is for writers to make dialogue for you that makes sense while you rhyme? It's a wonder you barely have much of a role in later seasons and reduced to nothing but a cameo now."

As Discord walked off to "help" Ponyville, Zecora muttered in her zebra tongue, having no idea what he was talking about, but taking offense to his harsh comment.

Deep inside the Everfree Forest, Twilight lead the way while her friends followed. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be any dangerous creatures roaming about, possibly hiding from the overgrown vines that began to take over. Twilight had no idea how stupid it was for her to try and venture into this forest on her own to find the Elements of Harmony back then. Without her friends, or even Sora, she wouldn't have made it past the cliffs and fell to her death. It was sad to know he wasn't with them now in her little bit of nostalgia of her first actual adventure not from a story in a book, hoping he, Kairi, Celestia, Luna, and Riku were ok, wherever they were.

The group came across a mucky pond separating them from where they needed to go, a few stepping stones sticking out of the muddy water as a path across. "I think we can get across this way." Twilight leapt onto a couple of the stones, but one specific one began moving as she as she stepped on it. An eye opened up underneath her, a low growl startling her and the others as it began rising up. The alicorn looked down, gasping in shock as she stood on top of a crocodile made out of stone, eyeing her as its next prey. "Cragadile!"

The cragadile snapped its head back, tossing Twilight up into the air, opening its maw to snap its teeth into her as she fell. She tried to flap her wings, but in her panic of being in danger, she wasn't able to hover, flailing about as she fell. She was about to fight back and summon her Keyblade, only to have Rainbow Dash fly into her and save her from her fall. The cragadile missed its meal, swimming after the two mares, but as it reached land, Goofy leapt onto it, smacking it hard in the head with his shield.

"Goofy, keep distracting it while Donald and I help the others to the other side!" Mickey ordered as the king and his head mage began freezing the water to make a path for them.

"Don't worry, your highness! I got it all under con-" Goofy yelped as the stone reptile snapped out of its daze, flailing wildly to try and get the diamond dog off him. "-TROL!"

"Hurry!" Donald called out, ushering the ground walking mares and baby dragon to get across. "The ice won't last long!"

While Goofy held on for dear life on the cragadile's head, it began to flail its way over to the ice bridge. Donald squawked and cast an Aeroga spell, sending the reptile flying out of its mucky home, along with the diamond dog knight as he landed in one of the trees. The griffon's assistance accidentally sent the cragadile soaring over to Twilight and Rainbow Dash as they both stood up after the alicorn's unexpected rescue. Before it landed on them, Mickey leapt and flipped rapidly toward the mares, shoving the gold Kingdom Keyblade vertically parallel to its widened jaws, its teeth clamping down on the weapon.

"Oh no you don't," Mickey said. "Pony is not on the menu for you!"

A powerful orb of light shot out from the end of Mickey's Keyblade, the explosive impact sending the dangerous croc flying through the forest, rendering it unconscious as it smashed through several trees several yards away from its home. With no other cragadiles thankfully around, everyone took a moment to catch their breath while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stayed alert.

"Twilight, are ya ok!?" Applejack exclaimed as her friends worried about her safety.

"I'm fine," Twilight said. "I could have probably knocked that cragadile for a loop with my Keyblade if Rainbow didn't tackle me to safety."

"I thought you got used to flying if you managed to get to Ponyville from Canterlot fine, but after seeing you flailing like that..." The alicorn leered at Rainbow, having had enough being reminded she needed more practice flying. "Well, sorry for being a critic with how you need to keep practicing."

"And we don't know what else will come after us in here," Applejack added. She looked at the others, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Rarity silently agreeing with what the farm mare had to say. "...Maybe...it's best for ya to stay in Ponyville where it's a bit safer, Twilight."

"What!? Why!?" Twilight questioned, feeling hurt that her friends all want her to stay behind.

"Darling, you almost became a cragadile's mid-afternoon snack!" Rarity answered. "You were barely able to get away!"

"Not to mention you're not as battle savvy as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, or Mickey," Pinkie added. "They have a lot of expertise when it comes to fighting baddies. And if Heartless show up, they know how to deal with them more than we can!"

"Plus, with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna missing, who's going to happen if Equestria found out you're hurt or missing too?" Fluttershy asked.

(Missing You)

Twilight couldn;t believe what she was hearing, staring at her best friends, the mares who knew her better than anyone else in her life aside from her family, who now doubt her. "...You can't be serious. I can't believe you're doing this. How are you even going to find the Tree of Harmony without me!?"

"Crystal tree, cutie marks on the trunk, covered by something that'll probably kill it, not that hard to find in a dark forest like this," Rainbow said, detailing the summarized description Twilight told them about the powerful tree that created the Elements of Harmony.

Tears welled up in the alicorn's eyes, frustration and anger building up inside as she looked at her friends. "It's because I'm a princess, isn't it? I told you I don't want to be seen as a princess to my FRIENDS! And you're starting to treat me like one! What about everything we've been through!? Huh!?" Twilight asked, none of them able to answer as she argued with them and their reasons. "Nightmare Moon! Discord! Chrysalis and her changeling army! Sombra! Sunset Shimmer! I faced far worse than we've ever imagined, and I'm still fine! You don't think I can handle myself anymore because of these stupid wings and my title!" She summoned her Keyblade and waved it around in their faces. "I have a Keyblade! I can defend myself just fine!"

"Not well enough against the cragadile," Rainbow whispered, earning a hard nudge in the side by Applejack.

"Me being a princess has nothing to do with the situation right now!" Twilight continued making her point, her tears flowing as her friends don't trust her well enough to stay safe. "How am I even supposed to learn how to fight with a Keyblade if I'm not given a chance to because my FRIENDS think I'm going to be in a lot of danger!?"

"Twilight." She looked at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, the looks on the latter two's faces just as guilty as the mares. The king approached the frustrated alicorn, patting her shoulder. "I think your friends are right."

"Don't agree with them!" she shouted, Mickey quickly covering her muzzle with his gloved hand before she could complain further.

"Look, I know you've been on a lot of dangerous missions in the past, even being here in this forest. I'm not saying it's a smart idea to have to send you back, but think about the sake of the ponies who see you as their ruler. The world falls apart if their leaders fall, causing widespread panic, and eventually a new leader taking their place who might cause more harm than good." The mouse king slowly lowered his hand, his words getting through the Twilight, but it still hurt her to feel like she's that important and can't get into dangerous situations. "They're just looking out for you. It's a thing you have to live through as royalty. Believe me."

"B-But...you're a king in your world," Twilight stated. "And you're here...You fought with Sora and Riku before, and you're always away from your home. Your duties..."

"Twilight, over ten years ago, I had shirked on my duties as a king," Mickey admitted. "I was younger and a lot more ignorant than I ever was. I wanted to see the worlds, not sit around on a throne for the rest of my life. I sought a Keyblade Master, trained under Master Yen Sid, and I had gotten into loads of trouble while under his teachings." He pulled out the Star Shard from out of his pocket, holding it up to Twilight. "One day, I swiped this from him. This Star Shard was able to transport those who used it to distant worlds, and I was desperate enough to see what other worlds there were out there.

"I ended up meeting other Keyblade wielders, helping them try to stop the threats that had suddenly been thrust in the worlds. Strange, mysterious creatures similar to the Heartless, called the Unversed, had appeared around that time. It was a long, and very deadly battle that waged in a land called the Keyblade Graveyard, and sadly...only one of them had made it out unscathed...I haven't heard anything about what happened to her after I turned my Keyblade in to Master Yen Sid and return the Star Shard." Mickey looked up through the canopy, seeing what could be seen through the leaves blocking out the sky, remembering how much had happened during that time. "I was surprised to hear I wasn't being disowned as his student. I remained a Keyblade wielder, continued my training, and I matured as both a defender of light, and a king.

"I focused on thinking about what everyone thought of me, making sure to do the right thing for my own subjects, even my wife, Minnie. And yes, I did leave my home world again many years later, but I knew that all of the worlds were in trouble when the stars kept disappearing during that time." He looked back at Donald and Goofy, knowing how badly those two worried about him when the king could handle himself. "Sora's adventure began, and Donald and Goofy stuck by him, helping him save the universe from the darkness, and Organization XIII. I left because I wanted to protect my home, because I cared about what would have happened to my friends if I just sat around on a throne and waited for the inevitable.

"My point is...you're not fully ready to embark on something dangerous just yet, even if you think you can. You still need a lot more training, both with flight and your Keyblade. And if everyone in Equestria found out you were eaten by a cragadile, who would they look to for guidance if the princess they look up to had died?" Twilight lowered her head, ears drooping, understanding how important she was. Mickey gave her an apologetic look, rubbing her shoulder to provide her some comfort. "I'm sorry, Twilight. I'll have Donald and Goofy escort you back into town."

She looked at her friends, wearing an apologetic expression on their faces. As much as they didn't want her to leave, Twilight had more important roles now, not wanting her to sacrifice her life when Equestria needed her. Sighing sadly, the alicorn gave in and began to turn back around, Spike following after her as Donald and Goofy lead them back to Ponyville.

"Sorry, Twilight," Goofy apologized. "They just want to do what's best for you."

"Us too," Donald said. "Sorry."

"...I know..." The two groups went their separate ways, Twilight's heart heavy as she felt useless now as a princess.

Discord lounged on one of the vines, watching the ponies fleeing as he "helped" them, finding the chaotic nature of the plants hilarious. He heard someone clear their throat, Zecora looking at him with a blank stare as she tapped her hoof.

"Ugh. Fine! I'm helping!" Discord snapped his fingers, chopping some of the vines with a pair of giant shears he materialized. "There. See? Getting rid of the vines."

The zebra shook her head, having no clue how anyone was able to put up with the draconequus. "It's amazing how someone like you once struck fear." She looked over in the direction of the Everfree Forest, surprised to see Twilight coming back with Donald, Goofy, and Spike. "Princess Twilight, what are you doing back here?"

"...We ran into a problem, and everypony thought it was better for me to come back here so I don't wind up getting hurt." Twilight sat on her haunches in despair, Donald and Goofy helping the other ponies as they attacked the vines. "My duties as a princess comes first, apparently."

"Twilight got attacked by a cragadile, so that's why she had to come back," Spike explained.

"I see. Your friends are just taking great care. They don't want any harm come to you, not one little hair." Twilight nodded, already getting the message back in the forest. "Once the others find the tree, everypony will cheer with glee."

"Right..." The alicorn fell on her stomach, staring off into space as she felt useless. "I...I want to be alone for a while, Zecora. I don't think I'm feeling well."

The zebra alchemist understood, nodding her head as she headed back into town, regretting keeping her eye off Discord for a minute. Spike followed after her to see if his fire breath can help burn some of the weeds. Twilight sighed dejectedly, rolling onto her back to look up at the half day, half night sky. She began worrying about what's happening to the princesses and her friends, Riku especially. What would happen after the others found the Tree of Harmony? What was the cause of these vines? Why did she feel so useless, so defenseless, unable to take care of herself on her own?

While she pondered where her life had gone at this point, she didn't notice Discord had been laying next to her. "So, you see any thorny cloud bunnies up there?"

"Leave me alone, Discord," she grumbled, not in the mood to talk to him.

"I can't believe you actually let your friends make the choice for you to leave rather than assert your authority," Discord said. "I mean, you kind of are the ringleader in your circle of friends. But, who am I to assume that you're better than everypony else? You're a genius, when it comes to books, a princess, a national hero, bearer of the Element of Magic."

"I'm not better than anypony else. I'm...doing what's best for Equestria..." Discord scoffed at the terrible statement Twilight made.

"More like you're doing what your friends think is best for Equestria," he countered. Discord sat up, causing Twilight to lift her head up and look at him. "That little tree you saw...It had all of the Elements of Harmony inside of it, right? And your friends only care about 'Princess Twilight's' safety, not their friend 'Twilight Sparkle'. They're off on a wild and crazy adventure, but what will happen once they manage to find the Tree of Harmony? They'll be missing an important piece of them, and they forgot to realize everything started because of the deep bonding experience you all had so long ago." He snapped his fingers, sitting Twilight up on her haunches as she wore a royal lavender cape and held a gold staff with her face on the end. "Oh well! You got your princess duties, and your friends will have all the fun. I wouldn't want to be in your horseshoes right now, Your Grace."

Discords words angered her, but he was right. Twilight started this journey in her life with her friends. She may be a princess, but he had a point. If they did find the Tree of Harmony, whatever was happening to it, how will they save it? If it had the Elements of Harmony keeping its power in check, then it may need all six of them again, and she still had the Element of Magic on her crown. She had a duty to rule Equestria, protect her kingdom alongside her fellow princesses to keep it from being harmed by any evildoer or natural disaster, which meant she had to care about her subjects by saving them, not sitting around on her plot.

Looking back at the forest, she pulled the cape off her and threw the gaudy gold staff with her depiction on it to the ground, summoning her Keyblade. "Discord, I hate you, you know that?"

"Yes, I got that when I manipulated your friends and unleashed my chaos when you freed and reformed me. Why do you hate me at this moment?" he asked with a raised brow and a smug grin.

"Because you're right! My friends need me, and I should have kept reasoning with them about the possibility of the Tree of Harmony needing all six of us if it's in trouble!" Twilight ran back into the Everfree Forest to catch up to her friends, Discord waving with a sly grin as he watched her leave.

Behind him, Donald and Goofy finished taking care of what vines were causing distress to the ponies, looking around and seeing no sign of Twilight. "Twilight? Hey, Twilight!?"

"Where did she go!?" Donald asked.

"Oh, she went back into the Everfree Forest," Discord said, both of them dropping their jaws in horror. "Said she didn't want to be left out of the fun and ran right back in."

"Why didn't you stop her!?" the small griffon squawked, irritated at Discord's aloofness and worrying about the alicorn.

"I was supposed to stop her? Oops." Donald growled, ignoring the draconequus as he and Goofy ran back into the forest to chase after her. Discord chuckled turning back around to the infested town, nonchalantly whistling as he headed back to his perch. "Now, where was I? Ah yes. Relaxing."

Back in the forest, the five mares and Keyblade wielding mouse trudged through the foliage, Mickey slicing through any of the vines in their way. They managed to reach a clearing, not too far away from the wooden bridge that lead to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters.

"Ok, this is starting to become a lost cause," Rainbow complained. "We're near the ruins of the castle where we found the Elements of Harmony! You think that potion Twilight drank gave her fake memories to see or something?"

"Maybe it was a bad idea to send Twilight back," Fluttershy said. "She saw what happened and knew where it was at."

"Well, we had no choice. Better to have her safe and sound than hurt out here, or worse." Mickey walked over to the edge of the cliff, gasping as he saw dozens of vines that seemed to come from a cave in the chasm, close to where the castle was located. "Hey, look. That might be where the Tree of Harmony is. It has to be there if all those vines are heading in that cave."

"How in tarnation are we supposed to get down there?" As Applejack questioned how she, Rarity, Pinkie, and Mickey could get down to the bottom of the ravine, they heard Pinkie grunting as she fell down a flight of stone stairs made from the side of the cliff.

They had no idea there was a way down there from the times they had gone through the forest, the pink mare flopping on the ground as she hit the bottom. "Take the stairs, sillies!"

"...Well, at least that's oddly convenient," Mickey said, flipping off the edge and landing at the bottom next to Pinkie.

Once the others made it down, they headed for the cavern where the vines seemed to be growing toward. The king hacked through the blockade of vines, heading deeper inside the cave. As they rounded the corner to the end of the cavern, they all gasped as they found the tree. The only difference between Twilight's description of what it looked like and what they were looking at now was a horrifying sight. The tree had lost its shimmering luster, having turned gray as it was completely covered by the vines, the black plants with their spiky blue thorns constricting the tree to death. Around the base of the tree were five large coils of vines, possibly absorbing the magic from the Tree of Harmony by its roots.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "It's dying!"

"Them creepy vines are stranglin' the life out of it!" Applejack said.

Mickey jumped up and prepared to slice through the vines. But as he got closer to the tree, several vines shot out from the larger roots of the dark plants, slapping the mouse away from the tree. He flipped back and landed on his feet, skidding to a halt across the room, catching his breath as they managed to knock the wind out of him.

"Those plants don't want anyone near it," he said, coughing a little as he got air back in his lungs. "And I don't want to risk trying any spells again, or else I'll end up burning the Tree of Harmony."

"Oh great. Now what do we do?" Rainbow asked.

They soon heard a scream come from the forest, which came from someone they knew, and was in serious danger. "Was that...Twilight!?"

"What is she thinking!? Hang on, Twilight! We're coming!" Pinkie shouted as they all quickly ran back out into the forest, ignoring the Tree of Harmony for the time being as the alicorn's life was in peril.

Twilight galloped through the Everfree Forest, slashing through the foliage to reach her friends. "I know they're all going to probably freak out that I came back, but how did we all forget I'm also an Element of Harmony like they are!? I'm just as important to go into danger as well! Protecting Equestria is my duty: as a bearer of the Element of Magic, as a princess, and as a Keyblade wielder!"

As she began forming her little lecture to why she came back, fulfilling her duty to protecting her subjects by being with her friends and helping them solve Equestria's problem, she stopped as she felt something off around her, standing in the middle of a small clearing in the Everfree. She held her Keyblade out, slowly looking around her, trying to find the possible threat that would come after her. If it was the cragadile from earlier wanting revenge for being disturbed and knocked around, she was ready to freeze it with Blizzard, knowing it was a cold-blooded reptile despite its scales made out of solid stone.

(Fragments of Sorrow)

Suddenly appearing around her from the ground were Heartless, a small group of Shadows surrounding the alicorn. Their yellow eyes stared at her Keyblade, finding her their mortal enemy as they slowly crawled toward her. She's seen these Heartless many times, finding them as the more common variety she'll end up encountering in the future, and though they are considered the weakest kinds, from her previous meetings with these creatures made of darkness, every Heartless has their own unique difficulty to them. Even though she barely had much practice fighting, she had her magic to help her if she was in too much danger.

Taking what lessons she had learned the other day, Twilight took in a deep breath, calming herself and staying focused, staring down one of the Shadows, knowing the others got closer. From behind her, a Shadow lunged at her, but she anticipated it, quickly casting Reflect as a barrier formed around her. The moment its claw struck the shield, lights shot out from the counter effect the spell had, knocking it and a couple others back. Taking her Keyblade in her mouth, she rushed after the dazed Shadows, quickly slashing at the knocked out opponents and even her odds with the still conscious ones. Though her strikes were weak, it only took a couple hits to destroy one of them, seeing how the Shadows thrived in numbers and were considered the weakest of grunts.

As she turned around to slay another one, a Shadow leapt up and was about to thrust its claws toward her. She brought her blade up to block, the blade making contact with its claws, quickly flicking her head to parry it and stagger it. Thrusting it forward, she managed to impale the Heartless, lifting her Keyblade up and slamming it and her next kill to the ground, the impact turning it into nothing but dark mist. She was doing well so far, but decided to congratulate herself later when she wasn't in any danger, focusing on getting rid of the current Heartless around her.

The dazed Shadows got back on their feet, but the amount of damage taken from the reflected attack had injured them badly. Twilight kept her distance, watching out for when any of them sunk into the ground and crawled in the shadows to try to get at her blind spots. She made sure to take careful aim with her spells this time, sending Thunder spells raining down on the ones farther away from her and casting Fire around herself if they got too close. She wondered if Riku, Sora, or Kairi would be proud to see her in action, despite still being a novice, but she kept focused, remained calm, attacked when the opportunity came, and defended or backed away when she waited for the right moment to strike.

In no time at all, she managed to best all the Shadows, bouncing up and down in excitement as she cheered in victory. "Whoo hoo! That was amazing! I wasn't all that bad!" While she danced around victoriously, she failed to notice a puddle of darkness behind her, two arms longer than a Shadow's pulling itself out. This Heartless was bigger and stronger than a Shadow, its body more humanoid and muscular, the antennae longer and crooked as it flowed behind it, and it had blue veins patterned around its body. Twilight stopped as she heard it make some kind of spine chilling grumble, slowly turning around to face it, gasping in shock at the new Heartless. "W-What the hay is that!?"

A couple more of the same Neoshadows popped up next to the first one, all three of them eyeing the lavender mare holding her Keyblade in her magical aura. Panicking, Twilight shot a Blizzard spell at them, but they were far quicker than the Shadows. She barely managed to bring her weapon up to block the first Heartless's swifter and more powerful punch, too slow to block the others as they hit her hard, sending her tumbling across the field. Before she stood up to try and run away, one of them quickly sunk into the ground, forming a small puddle of darkness before disappearing and reappearing underneath her. It shot up from the ground and rapidly spun around, slashing Twilight hard as she screamed out in pain.

As she hit the ground, she could barely move, watching in terror as the Neoshadows slowly crept up to her. Twilight began to crawl away, holding her Keyblade in her aura, weakly swinging it at them to try to get them to back away, but they weren't deterred. The alicorn flinched and closed her eyes as they lunged at her, but in a flash of light, a frigid chill struck the area, the sound of ice suddenly appearing hitting her ears. Shivering slightly from the sudden drop in temperature, Twilight gasped as a field of ice appeared around the Heartless, frozen in place and encased in ice.

Turning her head to the sound of metal stepping forward, she saw a pony wearing full body armor, colored gray and a pale blue. It was hard to tell who this mysterious knight was from the armor concealing their body, mane, and tail, not even by their face from the visor concealing them underneath the two pronged helmet, the prongs wrapped around the side and pointing down, though seeing the horn jutting out from their forward underneath the helm, this pony was a unicorn. The mysterious unicorn knight held a weapon in its hoof, Twilight's eyes growing wide as it wasn't a sword, but a Keyblade they were holding. The smooth, black blade was cylindrical, the teeth of the key was shaped as an "E", the guard and hilt gray and a copper red, the hilt more square inside the boxed guard around it unlike what she'd seen from Sora's, Riku's, Kairi's, or her own Keyblade, and at the end of the chain hanging off the pommel was a part of a heart on top with a cross at the bottom.

"A Keyblade?" Her attention was brought back to the Neoshadows, bursting out of their icy prison as they looked at the new Keyblade wielder that froze them. Before they could rush at the new opponent, the Keyblade wielder teleported between them, without using unicorn magic, quickly smacking them with their Keyblade far quicker than they were able to move. The Heartless couldn't even touch the unicorn, flipping around them without getting so much as a scratch on their armor. "W-Who is this pony?"

Twilight continued watching in awe at her mysterious savior, the Neoshadows beginning to grow desperate as they rushed at the unicorn. The Keyblade wielder teleported in the air, the Heartless crashing to the ground as they missed, eight giant orbs of light appearing around the unicorn, looking down at the Neoshadows as they began teleporting around the orbs. As they reappeared, the orbs were spiked hard by the knight's Keyblade, smacking into the Neoshadows and knocking them up in the air. The barrage continued, giving each one an individual orb to slam into them, bringing them back together for the final orb to explode on them. Once the last orb of light blew up on them, the Heartless disappeared in a puff of black mist, the alicorn's savior landing gently on the wet grass from the shattered and melted sheet of ice.

Twilight tried to stand up to thank the unicorn, only to wince as her whole body burned in pain, the Neoshadows attacks far stronger than what she expected. They heard her yelp, turning their head to face her. As the unicorn Keyblade wielder approached, though Twilight couldn't see their eyes, she could tell they were looking at her through the black visor concealing their face, more specifically at her Keyblade. Standing next to her, the armor-wearing pony held out their hoof, not to help her up, but to examine her Keyblade. Unsure of the unicorn's intention, she levitated it to them, the unicorn grasping it and took a long look at it.

She feared the pony would take it from her, seeing how poor of a job she did defending herself against strong Heartless she had never seen before, but those thoughts were assuaged as they nodded in approval, placing it back in the alicorn's hoof. Taking their own Keyblade, the unicorn raised it over Twilight, casting Curaga over her as the magical bell flowers healed her with their sprinkled healing energy. No longer feeling the pain from her injuries against the Neoshadows, Twilight stood up to properly thank whoever this pony was.

"Twilight!" The alicorn looked out into the forest, hearing Mickey's voice, but as she turned back to thank her savior, the unicorn mysteriously vanished with no trace. The mouse king burst through the bushes with his Keyblade ready, running up to the alicorn while being cautious for any wild creatures that had attacked her. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine," she said. "I was attacked by Heartless."

"What!?" Mickey exclaimed. "What were you thinking coming back here!?"

"I'm sorry, your highness, but as right as you were about my duties, I needed to come back. My friends need me to help save the Tree of Harmony, and without me, there's no way it can happen. I understand all of you are concerned about me, but I'm just about as concerned for them and all of Equestria's safety too. So, sorry for disobeying and getting in danger, but I won't let my friends go on without me." Twilight expected him to berate her, but the mouse sighed and shook his head with a grin on his face.

"You know, Sora, Donald, and Goofy did the same exact thing back in Radiant Garden when the Heartless began invading." Mickey chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I told them to leave and let our friends and I handle it while they searched for Riku and Kairi, but they jumped in and ran off to fight with us. Can't blame them for doing what they believe is right, and the same can be said for you. You six girls are connected, and you shouldn't be separated when the world is in a crisis."

Twilight smiled and nodded, hearing the rest of her friends run through the bushes and ran up to her. "Twilight! You're ok!"

The five mares caught the alicorn in a group hug, all of them apologizing to her for sending her back home and treating her like a princess instead of their best friend. Donald and Goofy stumbled out of the foliage, covered in leaves in twigs as they struggled to make it through the thick vegetation while chasing Twilight. They were glad she was safe, but when they saw their king approach them, quickly standing at attention as they were prepared to face their punishment for failing to protect Twilight.

"Forgive us, your majesty," Donald said. "Twilight ran off when we were busy helping the town."

"Don't worry, guys. You're not in any trouble." The guard captain and magician slumped over in relief, though they still felt responsible for Twilight when she was supposed to be under their protection. "Let's just be grateful Twilight's still ok. She managed to make it out alive from a Heartless attack."

"She took on Heartless by herself? With barely any practice?" Goofy asked.

"Well, it depends on what Heartless attacked her." Mickey walked back over to Twilight, seeing the Mane Six finished with their apologies and hugging. "Twilight, what attacked you?"

"I was attacked by a small group of Shadows," Twilight explained. "There weren't that many. About eight of them. I managed to beat them on my own, and I did pretty well...But then more appeared, but they were a lot stronger."

"What did they look like?" Rainbow asked. "Were they dressed like pirates or something?"

"No. They looked like the Shadows, only bigger, faster, long antennae, and blue veins over their black skin." The trio hailing from Disney Castle gasped in shock, knowing what type of Heartless the alicorn described.

"Neoshadows!?" Donald exclaimed.

"You fought Neoshadows on your own!?" Goofy asked. "Those are the most dangerous of them pure-blood Heartless!"

"...I actually didn't stand a chance," Twilight continued. "After they beat me, and injured me, I was actually saved by somepony: a unicorn wearing full body armor, wielding a Keyblade."

"Wait, somepony else has a Keyblade!?" Pinkie questioned. "Who was it!? Why didn't my Pinkie Sense go off when somepony else from outside Equestria came here!? Was he a handsome stallion, or a mysterious rogue?"

"I don't know, and I couldn't what gender they were! Their body was covered in armor, even their face was concealed by their helmet! And why are you asking who it was?" the alicorn asked her hyperactive friend.

"Well, duhhhh. Have you ever read stories about a mysterious, wandering knight who shows up to save a damsel in distress, then leaves at the last minute, never to be seen again for a long while?" Pinkie was met with silence as they all looked at her. "...I guess not."

"Another Keyblade wielder?" Mickey asked. "What did their Keyblade look like?"

"It wasn't like Sora's, Riku's, or Kairi's. It had a black blade, and the hilt was oddly box shaped instead of rounded like all weapon hilts are supposed to be." Mickey, Donald, and Goofy tried to recall seeing a Keyblade that Twilight described, but none of them ever saw something like it. "The only thing I got from whoever it was was the pale blue and gray armor they wore, and the horn underneath their helmet."

"Blue and gray armor?" Mickey asked as he thought back to seeing someone he met with a suit of full body armor with the same color scheme. His memories brought him back to that moment in the Keyblade Graveyard, saving a fellow Keyblade wielder from one of her friends possessed by their darkness. He remembered her well, befriending her before when he was lost in space and she helped him. Without her helmet on, he saw her blue hair, almost similarly styled like Kairi's, but shorter. "Was that her?"

"What is it, your majesty?" Goofy asked, hearing him utter to himself.

"It's nothing," Mickey said as he shook his head. "Whoever it was, hopefully they're on our side. Come on. We have a tree to save."

With the group reunited, excluding Spike, they headed back into the forest, back to the Castle of the Royal Sisters and the caverns where the Tree of Harmony was slowly being suffocated by the wild vines. Twilight looked back before leaving the clearing, wondering who that Keyblade wielder was and where they went off to. Whoever it was, she hoped that they'll meet up again, and get the chance to thank the mysterious Keyblade knight.


	66. Princess Twilight Sparkle part 3

Twilight's entourage lead her down the ravine, having no clue there was a pathway leading safely down into the chasm. If the fog around the bridge the first time they came around the ruins of the old castle wasn't there, maybe they would have seen the stairs and the cavern underneath the castle. Once they reached the end of the cave where the Tree of Harmony was located, the alicorn gasped in shock at the state it was in. All of the vines constricted the magical tree more, almost covering it up entirely.

"This is awful," Twilight said. "The Tree of Harmony's dying."

"What do we do?" Goofy asked.

"We can't hack through the bigger vines," Mickey stated. "Most of its attention is brought here, and anyone who tries to cut them away or get close to the tree will end up getting smacked away. They really do have a mind of their own aside from growing and infesting where they go."

While they thought of a way to save the Tree of Harmony, Twilight thought back to what Celestia had said when she and Luna first found it. The Elements of Harmony came from this tree, the Tree of Harmony the most powerful living thing that created those six elements to keep balance in the world. Even without them, it had enough power to keep control of this land, over the Everfree Forest, and keep the wild forest from growing any wilder. But that power was being drained by the vines, and without the Elements of Harmony, it could wither away and die, making the Everfree Forest eventually overrun Equestria and destroy every city and town across the world.

Twilight levitated her crown off her head, pulling out the Element of Magic from its place. "I know how we can save the tree. But...we have to give up the Elements of Harmony."

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Rainbow exclaimed. "How are we supposed to protect Equestria if we give them up!?"

"And what about Discord?" Rarity mentioned. "How are we expected to keep him in line if we have no means of turning him back to stone?"

"Sora does have the Keyblades of Harmony, but we can't use that as a last resort IF HE'S MISSING!" Pinkie shouted, not on board with giving up her Element of Harmony.

"They also connect us, Twilight," Applejack added. "Findin' them brought us all together."

"You're right, Applejack, but it was our friendship that will always keep us connected, not just the Elements of Harmony." Twilight pulled out the gems from the necklaces her friends wore, carrying all six in her magical aura. "I may be a princess now, and I'm going to have a lot more responsibility with my duties as both a co-ruler-" She summoned her Keyblade, staring at the lavender blade. "-and a Keyblade wielder in training. But this doesn't mean our bond as best friends will ever be broken. Our friendship is more powerful than any magic we use or gets thrown at us, right?"

"Twilight's right," Donald said. "Our friendship with Sora always helped us through to win until the very end. Our teamwork and friendship can't be bested."

"Yeah! All for one, and one for all!" Goofy chuckled, grabbing Donald's shoulder and giving him a friendly shake.

Twilight's friends nodded, understanding the Tree of Harmony's life is more important. "Ok. Let's save the Tree of Harmony. Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, I'm going to need some help."

"You got it, princess!" The trio from Disney Castle stepped forward, holding their weapons out as they joined Twilight, facing the vines surrounding the Tree of Harmony. "Let's go!"

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy charged first, getting the attention of the vines as they shot smaller ones at them. Mickey was prepared this time, casting Firaga around himself to burn the vines before they touched him, making sure they don't latch onto him and absorb his mana. Donald did the same thing to avoid getting flung around like last time, keeping his distance as he fired spells from far enough away from the large vines. Goofy was able to protect himself behind his shield as he was hit, pushing back against the vine to reach the base where it came from. With the three expert fighters keeping the vines occupied, Twilight hovered in the air with the Elements of Harmony kept close to her as she flew toward the tree.

The vines began to close up around each spot where the Elements of Harmony were once held in the indents of the branches and trunk, the Element of Magic's heavily guarded while the other five weren't as protected. Grasping her Keyblade in her mouth, not wanting to alert the vines from the little magic she used to hold the Elements of Harmony around her, she flew up to one of the branches. One of the vines lashed out at her, quickly grabbing onto one of her hind legs and yanked down, throwing her flight off balance. As she cried out in surprise, she was flung around like a ragdoll, the enemy plants forcing her to lose focus and drop the six mystical gems.

As it tried to flick her up into the ceiling to slam her and knock her unconscious, time seemed to slow down around her, sensing an opportunity to retaliate and free herself. It was an odd feeling, unsure if it was a magical sense or a passive instinct given to her along with her Keyblade, but she wasn't going to get beaten by an overgrown weed. Taking her chance, she flapped her wings, rerouting herself to plant her hind legs into the cavern ceiling, bucking herself hard and pulling the vine instead as she dove toward the ground. It went slack before she hit the ground, sending her rebounding back to the tree at a rapid pace, aiming for one of the branches on the Tree of Harmony.

Using her Keyblade to slash the vine holding onto her leg, she took the Element of Honesty and slapped it inside. She flew back, surprised, but also excited at the quick reaction she had executed by instinct, watching the tree fuse with the shape of the orange apple-shaped element. The branch began to glow as the Tree of Harmony began to regain some of its color, the vines surrounding that branch began to pull away from the glowing appendage of the magical tree, the light burning the vines away from it with its slowly regaining power.

"Whoa," Rainbow said, her and the other mares staring with jaws agape after watching Twilight pull off something like that. "How did she do that? I want to try that!"

"Maybe we can help distract the vines so they don't go after Twilight!" Applejack suggested. "Come on, y'all!"

"Oh, I don't know," Fluttershy timidly said as Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran in. "W-We could get hurt."

"Fluttershy, if these vines take over Equestria, then they might hurt all the animals in the world!" Pinkie Pie said, making the yellow pegasus balk in horror. "All the cute little bunnies would get strangled. Puppies and kitties being attacked by the trees they mark or attack. And what if they go for aquatic animals? Think about the poor otters and seals! Even the penguins if they can survive the cold!"

Fluttershy went from worried to enraged. "Over my dead BODY!"

She flew in and grabbed one of the vines in her teeth, growling furiously as she gave it a hard spanking like it was a child having done something bad and needed to be punished. Rarity was quite stunned, but Pinkie grinned as her ploy worked.

"Goodness. I didn't think Fluttershy could get THIS aggressive," the unicorn said.

"Come on, Rarity! Are you in, or are you afraid of some giant weeds needing to be plucked!?" Pinkie let out a battle cry and ran in, leaping up and grabbing onto a vine headed straight for Twilight, riding on top of it as she somehow pulled out a cowpony hat out of her tail.

Rarity sighed and shook her head, joining in to help as she wasn't as defenseless as she appeared. Twilight watched as her friends began to help too. As much as she didn't want them to get hurt, their assistance was helping distract so many of the smaller vines, leaving the rest of the branches open. Taking her chance before it was lost, the alicorn flew up to the branches and began placing the rest of the elements in their rightful homes. The Elements of Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, and Loyalty were placed, causing the branches to glow and burn the vines away, the tree molding the indents to fit their new shapes.

The Tree of Harmony was nearly close to being fully healed, all that was left was the Element of Magic. The vines protecting the trunk began to get weaker, but they still held strong, protecting the last placement for the final Element of Harmony. Growing desperate, the dangerous plant's thorns began sparking with electricity. Suddenly, thousands of vines shot up from the larger ones still attached to the Tree of Harmony's roots, growing fed up with the other distractions, thrusting forward and grabbing onto the mares, diamond dog, griffon, and mouse, constricting them tightly as the vines began shocking them.

Twilight heard her friends cry out for help, wanting to help them, but the vines are doing this to distract her and catch her too. She flapped away from the vines diving toward her, growling angrily as she was now fed up with these disastrous plants. Tapping into the Element of Magic one last time before giving it up, the gem gave her a small boost of magical power. Aiming her Keyblade, she fired higher advanced spells at the vines: burning away the vines holding Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and Goofy with Firaja, freezing the ones holding Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Donald, and Mickey with Blizzaja, the frozen vines shattering to pieces a second later, and the ones that tried to grab her were electrocuted by a very large bolt of Thundaja shooting down on them in the blink of an eye, dispelling whatever electricity the thorns were giving off as they fell limp. Twilight flew up to the tree, slashing through the vines blocking where the Element of Magic must be placed, quickly pressing it in before the vines could try to grow back to protect it.

With all the Elements of Harmony returned, the Tree of Harmony began to glow brighter and shine brilliantly, returned to its full power. The light it radiated began to burn away the vines, destroying them as they began to disappear from their roots around the tree to outside the Everfree Forest.

The vines in Ponyville began to grow even wilder, catching Spike and Zecora as they were waved around in the air. "AHHH! Discord! Help us!"

"Yes, yes. Be there in a minute." Instead of being helpful, Discord was too busy lounging on a chair made out of the same vines attacking the town. They weren't attacking him, or even getting close to them, even when he manipulated them. He was wearing a tropical vacation shirt and sipping on glass of punch, but his vacation was over as the vines began to disappear from the town. Zecora and Spike were freed, the rest of Ponyville was safe, and Discord plopped on the ground, spilling his drink all over his shirt. "Oh poo."

As the last of the vines faded away, the five coils around the Tree of Harmony began disappearing as well. Saving the tree managed to fix both the infestation and searching for the missing ponies, Celestia, Luna, Sora, Kairi, and Riku freed from their trapped prison of black and thorny foliage. Once the last of the vines were gone, the alicorns, pegasi, and unicorn woke up, slightly dazed with no clue as to what happened to them.

"Ugh. I felt like was a sleeping on a pin cushion for a whole day," Sora commented as he stretched. "What happened to us?"

"They're alive!" Pinkie shouted, leaping onto Sora as she hugged him tightly.

"Now I'm being crushed to death by a hyper earth pony! Kairi, save me!" The pink unicorn giggled, then yelped as she was pulled into Pinkie's hug, the other mares crowding around them.

Twilight ran up to the princesses first, thankful to see they were ok as she hugged them. "Twilight, thank you for rescuing us from this wildly unnatural captivity."

"I know it must have been hard to give up the Elements of Harmony, but it had to be done," Celestia said.

"I think we'll be able to manage without them for a while. Just until the Tree of Harmony returns to its full strength, maybe we can borrow them again after a while." Twilight broke the hug and looked over at Riku. The stallion rubbed his head in confusion, looking up at the Tree of Harmony as he tried to recall what had happened to him. She ran up to him and caught him in a tight embrace, surprising him slightly as she nuzzled him. "I am so glad you're ok, Riku. I thought something awful happened to you all."

"I honestly have no clue what happened," Riku said. "The last thing I remember before blacking out was getting attacked by those black vines after leaving your room in the castle...Now, the big question is where are we, and what the heck this giant tree is?"

"That's...a bit of a long story. I'll tell you all everything when we're back in Ponyville." While Twilight backed away, she noticed the Tree of Harmony begin glowing again. Everyone slowly backed away as they watched it, none of them, not even the princesses, had any idea as to what it was doing. The light soon began to form around the center of trunk, right over the star that matched Twilight's cutie mark. The light turned into a keyhole, surprising everyone. "A keyhole?"

Before either Sora, Riku, Kairi, or Mickey could call their Keyblades to unlock what the Tree of Harmony had in store, Twilight's Keyblade was the first to react, appearing in her hoof and pulling her foreleg forward to aim at it. Confused and slightly shocked as her foreleg moved on its own, she felt light pouring into her Keyblade, shooting a small beam out and into the keyhole. As the light disappeared, they all heard the sound of something unlocking, a small trail of light ran down to one of the roots, growing into a flower bud. The petals opened up, revealing a crystal chest with six normal keyholes around it.

"Ooooh. Pretty box," Pinkie said.

"Six locks, which mean six keys need to open it." Curious, Twilight held her Keyblade out to see if the same thing would happen. But as she aimed it at one of the keyholes, it didn't react at all. "What the...?" She shook her weapon to try to make it act on its own again, but nothing happened. "Uhh, am I doing the whole unlocking thing right?"

"Let me try." Sora summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at one of the keyholes in the box, but just like with Twilight, it didn't react. Riku and Kairi did the same thing, but they were met with the same results. "Huh. That's odd."

"It might need specific keys to unlock it, not just the Keyblade," Mickey suggested. "Plus, with there being five of us with Keyblades, it would be impossible to open."

"Hang on. I got one more possible way to open this chest." Sora transformed into his Harmony Form, calling the Keyblades of Harmony and hovered them out to a respective keyhole. They all waited for light to shoot out from the six blades and unlock it, but again, nothing happened. Sora tried to focus his light into them to try and unlock the keyholes, but they wouldn't respond. Sighing in defeat, he reverted back to normal and slumped his shoulders. "Well, that didn't work either. I'm stumped."

"We have no idea where the actual keys to this chest are, but I know that it's a mystery you won't be solving on your own," Celestia said, Twilight looking at her friends, none of them able to wait to see what was inside.

Through the long walk back out of the Everfree Forest, Twilight explained to Celestia, Luna, Sora, Riku, and Kairi what happened when they were kidnapped by the vines. It was a shock for the three Keyblade wielders to hear she managed to stop a small group of Shadows by herself, but the fact that there was another Keyblade wielder who mysteriously showed up to save her from the Neoshadows was surprising. Riku was understandably horrified knowing she went up against Neoshadows, but whoever the mysterious Keyblade wielding knight was that saved her was hopefully an ally.

As they finally reached the exit, Discord had waited for them, causing an explosion of confetti and streamers to rain upon them while unfurling a terribly made banner of their faces. "Hooray for the conquering heroes!" Discord cheered in a sarcastic tone, a small band of his clones playing a variety of instruments behind him, though quite poorly and off tune. Even the draconequus winced with the ponies, diamond dog, griffon, and mouse, quickly snapping his fingers to send them away. "And yet we rehearsed that song for the past few weeks. I can never get good musicians in this day and age."

"More like you made them play that poorly on purpose," Sora said, rubbing his ear to make sure he didn't go deaf.

"So, what happened in there?" Discord asked, appearing in front of everyone. "Any evil Heartless in charge of the whole debacle? A monster from the Everfree Forest made out of those vines?" He looked at the empty necklaces and crown, curious to know what happened to the powerful gems that trapped him in stone. "And where are the Elements of Harmony?"

"They're gone, Discord," Twilight answered, the draconequus grinning with delight at the news. "They're back in the Tree of Harmony."

"But just because they're gone doesn't mean our friendship has gone either," Fluttershy added, scolding Discord as he began to shrink from her little lecture. "And don't do anything awful, because Sora still has the Keyblades of Harmony, and we can use those to punish you. If you still want to be friends with me, you're going to help us clean up the mess those vines had made."

Discord grumbled and disappeared, reappearing before them again while wearing a maid's outfit. "Fine. I'll actually clean up this time. But I don't do windows! Or toilets!"

"Ok, the infestation is over, but what the heck caused those vines to appear in the first place?" Riku asked.

"That is odd," Discord said out loud. "Those seeds should have sprouted ages ago."

Everyone looked at the draconequus, glaring at him as he admitted he knew about those vines. "What did you just say!?" Twilight shouted, slamming into Discord with her Keyblade out, holding the blade against his neck. "You were behind those vines!?"

"I was," Discord said calmly, holding out the potion that allowed Twilight to see the past moments in Equestria's history. "I think a sip of this will help explain everything while I tell you."

Growling, Twilight swiped the potion and leapt off of him, drinking some of the white liquid as her eyes glowed white, spooking Riku a bit. "Uhh, what does that stuff do?"

"She's fine, Riku," Pinkie assured, patting the stallion's head. "She's just taking a little trip down the past to see what's going on. Auntie Pinkie Pie will keep you company until she gets back.

"...Ok, seriously, how old are you?" Riku asked. "You're like a three-year-old in an adult mare's body."

"I know!" she exclaimed, not answering his question as he slapped his forehead.

Twilight found herself back in the past where Celestia and Luna encountered Discord after retrieving the Elements of Harmony. She watched past Discord munching on those black seed, sloppily eating them and spreading them around him, hearing present Discord speak to her through her mind.

 _"Things didn't exactly go to plan with my plunderseeds,"_ he said as she saw the seeds sink into the ground, the scenery shifting her underground. She watched them begin growing and move down in the direction of the Everfree Forest. _"They should have absorbed all of the magic from the Tree of Harmony and captured Celestia and Luna a thousand years ago."_ The vines began to grow and reach the roots of the Tree of Harmony, but the magic it had prevented the seeds from growing any further. _"It seemed as though the Tree of Harmony had enough magic to keep them from growing, at least until now. And it captured Sora, Riku, and Kairi, knowing they were just as threatening as ol' sun butt and moon butt."_

As Twilight returned to reality, she growled, slowly turning her head to look at Discord, the draconequus smirking as he held the potion with his tail. "So, I was right knowing you were the cause of all this." Steam began to radiate off the alicorn's body, the temperature around her slowly getting hotter. "Your seeds kidnapped Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, making everypony panic and stress me out with important duties suddenly thrust upon me, making me stress out even more when Sora, Kairi, and my coltfriend, Riku, mysteriously disappeared too, also kidnapped by your plunderseeds, leaving me to be the only saving grace if Heartless appeared, and also having those same seeds nearly kill the Tree of Harmony and take over Ponyville. And you knew all along?"

"Well, if I just told you everything right off the bat, how would you ever learn about being a princess? What kind of friend do you think I am?" Discord replied with the wrong questions, making Twilight snap as her rage made her explode. Her eyes turned red, her body turned white, and her mane and tail were a raging wildfire, the air around her hotter than lava in an active volcano. His smirk melted to a terrified frown, watching the enraged alicorn levitate her Keyblade, slowly aiming it at him. "Uh oh. Uhh, I gotta go! I hear my mother calling! Toodles!"

Discord snapped his fingers and disappeared. "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN, DISCORD! YOU PULL OFF A STUPID STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE TO BANISH YOU INTO A BLACK HOLE!"

The others slowly backed away as Twilight screamed out in frustration and anger, actually breathing out fire with each pant as she made the air around them stifling. Riku was somewhat terrified of ever getting Twilight that angry, but at the same time, he was amazed.

"Hey, Riku. Looks like you've got yourself a 'hot' girlfriend. Eh?" In response to Sora's lame joke, Riku slugged his friend in the arm while still watching the alicorn letting off some steam, both literally and figuratively.

Appearing somewhere far away from Ponyville, Discord sighed in relief after getting away from Twilight. "Yeesh! I didn't think she'd get that mad! What has Celestia been feeding that mare?" As he calmed his adrenaline from nearly getting hacked to pieces by the flaming alicorn, he held up the potion. There was still plenty of the white liquid left for another few swigs, the draconequus stroking his beard in thought. "I wonder if I can see other secrets of the past with this stuff. I could get some juicy intel on Celestia and tease her for all eternity with some embarrassing little moments. I have got to see if I can see her as a foal! I could take pictures and show Equestria what their princess looked like as a baby!"

While distracted by his little prank he wanted to try, Discord didn't notice someone watching him from behind the trees in the forest he appeared nearby. Just as the draconequus was about to drink the potion, a gray and blue armored hoof holding a Keyblade aimed the blade at him, casting a spell on him. An illusionary clock appeared around him, freezing him in time temporarily, his eyes closed right as he tilted the potion bottle to his lips. The mysterious unicorn knight walked out from their hiding place, approaching the frozen draconequus, their head moving as their eyes inside the visor examined every inch of the odd creature.

Prying the bottle out of his paw with their magic, a deep blue aura surrounding the potion, the unicorn lowered it down to their level, recalling what Discord said it could do. "So, drinking this will let others see what happened in the past from another's perspective?" the knight said, the voice feminine underneath the helmet concealing her face. "...Will this work in other worlds?"

Placing the bottle away, she aimed her Keyblade at the sky, firing a beam of light and creating a portal above them leading out to space. Once it was made, she flung her Keyblade up high into the sky, disappearing behind the clouds. A flash of light shone through the slowly returning evening sky, the Keyblade now turned into a blue and gray bow-shaped glider with a pointed platform at the bottom as it flew down toward her. Leaping in as it swooped down to her, she flew it back up into the sky and through the portal, the vortex of light disappearing as she made it through.

When Discord was able to move again, instead of feeling the potion bottle against his lips, he bumped his muzzle with his paw, opening his eyes in shock as it was no longer in his hands. "W-What the!? What happened to the potion!?" He looked all around him, patting his sides if he accidentally made it disappear elsewhere, but couldn't find any sign of it. "Aww, come on! I can't have any fun anymore without someone beating the living daylights out of me or scolding me!"

The next day was the Summer Sun Celebration, and thankfully, the event wasn't interrupted. This day was now celebrated to the return of Princess Luna instead of the defeat of Nightmare Moon. Luna had lowered the moon in front of a silver post with a crescent moon at the top, allowing her sister to raise the sun over the gold post behind her with the symbol of the sun. Once it rose high enough, Twilight flew forward and created a spread of light with her magic in the shape of her cutie mark: a bright fuchsia star. Though the celebration was a sight to behold, the former Elements of Harmony, the Keyblade wielder teens, and the trio hailing from Disney Castle had to head back to Ponyville a while after the celebrating truly began.

They met back out in the fields where the Gummi Ships were parked outside of Ponyville. "You mean we're all coming along on your ships!?" Rainbow asked with excitement.

"We need to report in to Master Yen Sid about this mysterious Keyblade wielder Twilight met in the Everfree Forest," Kairi said. "And since he knows a bit about Equestria, along with the rest of you knowing more than you should about the other worlds, I guess we can take you to some places as long as you don't bring too much attention to yourselves."

"That's going to be a bit difficult," Twilight said, not seeing the irritated expression on Sora's face when he looked at Pinkie. "But...this means I can see Riku as a human." The alicorn blushed as she not only wanted to document the differences between ponies and humans when she wasn't able to back when she tried to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer, but she wanted to see what he really looked like. "...Riku-"

"I'm not going to be used as a guinea pig for your examinations if I have to bring others on my Gummi ship," he said, making Twilight whine in disappointment, but still hopeful.

"Well, we're sure glad to see ya again, Sora," Goofy said. "And helping save the day."

"Try to visit us sometime when you're not busy being a pony," Donald teased as he chuckled.

"Maybe they will," Mickey said as he pulled out something from his pocket. In his hands were nine tickets, giving them to Sora. "We're having an event of our own back in our world we call the Dream Festival. There's a lot of events and fun games to play, and we hold a little competition based around votes over who everyone thinks is the most popular person taking part. The one with the most votes wins the Million Dreams award."

"Cool. We'll be sure to come when we can," Sora said as he placed the tickets in his red pouch. "I can't wait to see the castle again after so long."

"We'll hold you to it!" Goofy exclaimed as he, Donald, and Mickey waved, using the Star Shard to fly back to their world.

"Ok. You girls ready to experience your first flight into space?" Sora asked.

"I call shotgun with Sora!" Pinkie shouted, quickly running into his Gummi ship.

"Of course she is," Sora muttered under his breath.

Rainbow Dash walked up with Sora to join Pinkie inside his ship, Rarity and Fluttershy joined Kairi in hers, leaving Twilight and Applejack to follow Riku up the ramp into his. The mares were pretty excited, and also nervous as they were about to fly in a spaceship leave Equestria for the first time, except for Pinkie. Once Twilight and Applejack walked into the cockpit, the two mares stared in awe at the highly advanced vehicle's controls, the former's eyes sparkling as she demanded to figure out how it all works.

"Easy, Twilight," Riku warned, closing her dropped jaw back in place as he lead her to one of the seats. "You're not going to tear my Gummi ship apart to see how it all works."

"But I wanna," Twilight whined. "If I can't take notes of the differences between you and me, then I will go through every single piece of metal on this ship and find out what makes this vessel tick."

"Ugh. Alright, fine. Human and pony differences it is, then." Grinning gleefully, Twilight pulled out her pencil and notepad from her saddlebags, the only one out of her friends to bring something with her. "You're not doing it while we're flying. Once we exit Equestria's atmosphere, we're going to be using the Warp Gummi drive to bring us to the Mysterious Tower where Master Yen Sid lives. So stay in your seat-" Riku placed Twilight in her seat and buckled her in. "-and stay buckled up."

"Warpin'?" Applejack asked as she climbed in the other seat on the opposite side. "Ah thought we were gonna be flyin' all through space."

"It would take us a week to fly casually across the universe to reach the tower," Riku explained, helping the farm mare buckle in. "Sora seemed to have made a mistake to continue flying for five days, burning out the engine, and causing the whole thing to blow up."

"Wait, couldn't he have just warped to Equestria instead?" Twilight asked with curiosity, writing down notes about Sora's mishap with his earlier ship.

"The Warp Gummi block is only able to warp from world to world if it's been to the coordinates the world is in. So, we have to fly all the way out here in order to freely warp around." The alicorn nodded in understanding as she wrote down the important detail, leaving Riku to roll his eyes while all the information flew by Applejack's head. "You're such a dork."

"Stop calling me a dork," Twilight grumbled as she puffed her cheeks and pouted.

"Then stop writing everything I say," he teased with a chuckle, sitting down in the captain's seat as he fiddled with the controls. As the ship started up, he pressed a few buttons, bringing up network feeds showing the inside of Sora's and Kairi's Gummi ships, the other two doing the same to communicate with each other. "Ok, you guys hear me?"

 _"You're good on my end,"_ Kairi responded.

 _"Loud and-"_ Sora was interrupted as Pinkie leapt over and shoved his face out of the way.

 _"Hi, guys! Can you see me!? I can see all of you!"_ she said cheerfully.

 _"Pinkie, get back in your seat!"_ Sora grunted, shoving the mare off of him. _"And buckle back up, for crying out loud!"_

Riku shook his head while Kairi laughed, both of them glad not to deal with the hyper party pony. After Pinkie was settled back in, the ships began to lift off the ground, surprising the ponies at the sudden movement. Twilight watched outside with fascination while Applejack clung onto her seat for dear life. She saw the world below her shrink as they flew higher than any pegasus in history was able to go, eventually seeing what their world looked like as they breached through the atmosphere and in the vast void of space.

"Wow," she said in awe, so wanting to press her face against the glass dome and see everything outside the safety of the ship. She looked at the captain's chair as she saw a light appear around Riku, her jaw dropping as she gasped, seeing Riku as his original human form. "Oh my..."

Even though he looked a lot different, he still retained a few features about him, which happened to be his silver hair and vest. Needing to wear clothes as a human, which was an important fact she kept to memory when she first entered the human world of Equestria, along with his vest jacket were a pair of blue jeans and silver and gray shoes. Riku turned his head when he heard furious scribbling coming from Twilight, the alicorn subconsciously writing on her notepad as she stared at him with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

"I thought I said you're not supposed to write details about me until after we're done flying," he said, the mare squeaking as she realized what she was writing down, quickly hiding her "notes" back in her bags.

"Can y'all get a room?" Applejack teased. "Ya got somepony else in this giant thing called a ship, and Ah kinda wanna set hoof on some land ASAP."

"Alright, alright. We're heading off." Riku turned back around to the console, searching around the map of the galaxy to the Mysterious Tower.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight exclaimed as she saw the map. "Is our universe really that big!? With so many worlds!?" She squealed and pulled out her notepad again, tearing out the detailed "notes" on Riku and placing them back in her bag to "review" later. "I want to see them all! Pleasepleasepleaseplease take us to one!?"

"We'll see," Riku said, putting the coordinates into the Warp Gummi. "Now, hang on tight. This is gonna get a bit bumpy."

"How tight should Ah hold on?" Applejack asked.

She didn't get her answer as Riku pressed a button on the console, instantly sending them flying at mach speeds through the warp drive, making Twilight and Applejack press back in their seats. Through the incredibly fast warp, they could hear Rainbow from Sora's ships whooping, being the only one of the mares actually enjoying the high speeds the ships were going through the warp field. After a moment of flying through, they reached their destination, the ships slowing down to normal speeds as they saw the Mysterious Tower before them.

 _"That was awesome!"_ Rainbow said over the speaker. _"Can we do that again!?"_

 _"I-I'd...rather not,"_ Rarity uttered, whimpering as she could barely move her legs from her seat on Kairi's screen.

The teens guided their Gummi ships into the world, hovering them onto the small bit of land outside of the magical tower. After landing them safely, the teens helped the mares with space-sickness out of their seat belts and onto their hooves. Pinkie and Rainbow were fine, the former getting used to it after a second time warping, though Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack needed some assistance.

"I-I think I felt my lungs drop into my stomach," Twilight whimpered as Riku carried her out of his ship, Pinkie and Rainbow helping Applejack as she staggered down the ramp. "Is that normal? Are my intestines going to make it?"

"It's like going on a roller coaster," Riku explained. "You get used to riding out the G-Forces after a while."

He slowly placed her back down on her hooves as they cleared the ramp, the silver-haired teen helping Twilight up as she regained her balance. Sora and Kairi came out of her Gummi ship, carrying Fluttershy and Rarity respectively, the pegasus weakly clinging onto Sora at the horrifying traveling experience she'd ever gone on.

"Wow," Rainbow said as she flew up and took a look at the small world. "Is this place really considered a world? It's more like an island...in the middle of space."

"Psychedelic space," Pinkie reminded as she pointed at the endless void that shifted to warm and dark colors, almost like it was an endless sunset across the horizon.

After waiting a while for the other four mares to regain feeling in their limbs, and internal organs, they walked down the small hill and headed for the stairs leading up to the doors of the tower. Before they approached the door, a mysterious figure in a black coat dropped down in front of them, barring their path.

"Halt," he said after surprising the mares. "What's the password?"

"...Password?" Sora questioned.

"In order to enter the tower, the home of the great Master Yen Sid, you must speak the password to be allowed entry inside." The three teens looked at each other with blank stares while the mares actually began thinking of what the password would be.

"Will you let us through, Lea?" Riku asked. "We have important information to tell Master Yen Sid, and we don't want you scaring our guests from all the way across the universe."

Lea slumped his shoulders and sighed. "You kids don't know how to have fun anymore, do you?" He lowered the hood off his head, revealing his face spiked back red hair. His Nobody, Axel, had teardrop markings under his eyes, but now that he was whole again, he didn't have them anymore. "Work too hard and you'll end up being as strict and hardened as an grumpy old man, not a single funny bone in his body." He pointed black gloved hand to his temple as he leaned a bit closer. "Got it memorized? Learn to live a little." Lea looked down at their guests, the six ponies looking up at him, unsure if he should be trusted with the black coat he was wearing. "...What, you guys babysitting some horses for someone?"

"Hey, that's pony to you, 'Leah'," Rainbow said, getting the ex-Nobody's name wrong.

"It's Lea," he corrected. "L-E-A. Get it memorized, Skittles."

"Skittles?" the pegasus questioned.

"Ok, before we all end up giving each other nicknames, introductions," Sora said, breaking up a possible fight between Lea and Rainbow Dash. "Girls, this is another Keyblade wielder who's being trained under Master Yen Sid as well, Lea. Lea, this is Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle."

"Ah didn't think humans were actually this tall," Applejack whispered to Rarity. "This Lea feller is probably taller than Princess Celestia."

"And his outfit needs to stick out more," she whispered back "Maybe I can give it a bit of red to match his mane."

"So, I heard from the old wizard that there was a new Keyblade wielder he couldn't wait to meet. Who's the next newbie?" Lea asked.

"That would be me," Twilight answered, holding out her hoof and showing her Keyblade.

"Interesting." Lea held out his own hand, calling his Keyblade. The blade was orange and red while curved, almost like a solid flame, though the guard around the hilt looked like his old chakrams, the Eternal Flame. "I kinda have two different kinds of weapons, and this one is a little bit harder for me to handle. Not much of a blade kind of guy." He dismissed his fiery Keyblade, holding both his arms out and called forth his chakrams, the spiked discs appearing in his hands in a burst of flames. "But I can catch my foes off guard by switching them out. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Fire frisbees!" Pinkie bounced forward and swiped one of Lea's chakram's, the man baffled by the speed she had and took one of his weapons. "Dashie, go long!"

She threw the weapon, but before Rainbow could fly after it, Lea called it back to him in a burst of flames. "Hey, these things aren't toys! They're dangerous weapons! And they can catch on fire!" He dismissed his primary weapons, sighing in frustration. "You guys need to put a leash on that one."

"Trust us, Lea. She'll end up finding a way to get out of that leash and wind up appearing in your closet a moment later." He stared at Sora, trying to process what he meant. "Whatever Pinkie Pie does, ignore it. It'll save you the trouble."

"And a migraine," Riku added.

"...Ok?" Lea looked at Pinkie, grinning widely at him. "...I'll be watching you, Pink Pie."

"Pinkie Pie," the mare corrected, pointing a hoof to her head, mimicking Lea. "Got it memorized?"

"Ha-ha. Funny." Lea patted Pinkie's head and rustled her mane. "Well, might as well escort the colorful talking ponies and three young adults up to the old man's study. He's been expecting you for a while. I've sometimes been hearing him talking to himself in the other room. Hope he isn't getting senile."

"Oh, we might know who he's been talking to." Lea opened the doors and allowed the guests and fellow Keyblade wielders inside as they made their way up to meet with Yen Sid.


	67. The Mysterious Keyblade Knight

"Welcome to the long and winding staircase of the Mysterious Tower, surprise pony guests," Lea announced as they walked up the steps. They traveled through a portal into some other dimension within the tower, the mares staring in awe at the floating staircases in the massive tower they were in now. "Please keep all hooves on the stairway as you go up and down, otherwise risk falling down into an endless abyss of...whatever's down in that light. And I hope you're looking to get your cardio today, because this climb is kind of long compared to how it looks on the outside."

"Ok, this is gonna get boring. I'll meet you guys at the top of those stairs." Rainbow flew off to go on ahead, but as she left the safety of the stairwell, she yelped as gravity suddenly began to pull her down, her wings failing to lift her back up.

Lea managed to grab her tail and pull her back up, hanging her upside down as she brought her face to his eye level. "Yeah, Skittles, I suggest you heed my warning and memorize it. Capisce?" The pegasus nodded her head, learning her lesson. The red headed man dropped Rainbow on her hooves, continuing leading the way. "Ok! That was a prime example of why you don't jump off the rails! You'll fall faster than you can say 'Oh crap!'"

"This whole tower is like a magical fortress...and I already love it!" Twilight squealed as she skipped merrily next to Riku. "I want to learn everything now that I'm a Keyblade wielder!"

"You won't be able to learn everything until you're appointed as a Keyblade Master," Riku said, gently pressing his hand down on the alicorn's head to keep her from getting too excited.

"But does taking on Heartless on my own with little practice count for a little bump up the ranks?" she asked as she looked up at Riku, finding her more adorable with her smaller height compared to him.

"Sadly, no," Sora said. "You were just lucky when you went up against Neoshadows. Those things are more ruthless for pureblood Heartless."

"What exactly does that mean when you call a Heartless a 'pureblood'?" Rarity asked.

"There may be different Heartless, but each one is classified by how they look," Kairi explained, their trek up the stairs leading to a doorway to a room, then heading out on the other end up the next set in the tower. "There are purebloods, emblem, and Gummi Heartless. Thankfully, there's been a lack of Gummi Heartless, which happen to be ships made of Gummi blocks that a Heartless becomes. Pureblood Heartless are those made out of pure darkness and hold no hearts in them."

"Like the Shadows and Neoshadows?" Twilight pondered, remembering seeing nothing but black mist when she defeated the Shadows back in the Everfree Forest.

"Right. But there are a few others that may lurk about that came from the Realm of Darkness. The worst ones are Darksides." Sora nodded his head, having met his fair share of those powerful Heartless in the past.

"And emblem Heartless are those that release hearts," Sora continued. "You girls remember seeing some of those Heartless with that heart emblem on them? Those ones are created from strong hearts from actual people, or ponies, who lost their hearts to the Heartless. The stronger they are, the stronger the Heartless."

"And let's not forget the same rule about Nobodies," Lea said as he pointed his finger up. "Strong hearts, strong Heartless, and also strong Nobodies. And you are all in the presence of an ex-Nobody."

"Wait, what!?" the mares exclaimed in shock.

"T-That doesn't make sense!" Rainbow said. "How are you...NOT a Nobody!?"

"Oh. So you guys told them about Nobodies, huh?" Lea asked Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "Well, to make this story short and simple, I did lose my heart, which meant I had a Heartless and a Nobody. Strangely enough, when a Heartless and a Nobody that came from the same person gets destroyed, that person returns to life. Don't ask me how that works, because not even we know how it happens. I'm guessing it's all about luck or something.

"Anyway, I have some lingering memories as a Nobody, my counterpart known as Axel. He looked a lot like me: same hair, same face, the coat I decided to keep since I don't have anything else to wear as all the Organization XIII members wore them, the only difference was that Axel had teardrop facial marks under his eyes and I don't." As they reached the door to Yen Sid's study, Lea turned and pointed at his face to show the Mane Six where the marks were located.

"...And we can trust you when you were part of that Organization group?" Applejack questioned with suspicion.

"Of course we can trust him," Kairi said as she stood next to Lea. "His Nobody, Axel, tried to protect me from being taken by Organization XIII."

"And he died when he tried to help us get to where their hideout was," Sora added. "Axel betrayed the Organization to stop them, but left him with a large group of Nobodies to end him when they found out what he did."

The ponies looked at Lea, able to give him the benefit of the doubt, considering he was no longer a Nobody, even though he still wore the coat Organization XIII members wore. "...Ok, Lea, if that's your real name," Pinkie said as she bounded up to him. "But if you do something evil, I refuse to throw a party for you."

"Gee, that's harsh," he said sarcastically. "Don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior." Lea turned around and entered through the door, leading everyone into Yen Sid's study. The wizard wasn't in the room, but the flaming red-haired man approached the adjacent door, knocking on it to get his attention. "Hey, old timer! You got company! Make yourself decent and put your hat on!"

Twilight gasped and dragged Lea back toward her with her magic, appalled at how he spoke to his superior. "Lea, show respect to your master! Do you want to get punished and have him burn you to a crisp!?"

"Ah, hey! Easy with the yanking!" The alicorn pulled to hard, sending the man falling on his back. She glared at him, Lea blankly staring back as she poked her muzzle. "It was a joke. Master Yen Sid's got a sense of humor."

"Calling him 'old timer' is considered funny to someone who is your teacher and is more powerful than you could imagine?" she questioned.

"It is quite alright, Twilight." Yen Sid walked out of the room, surprising everyone as he entered without making so much as a sound. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood at attention, Lea vaulting back up on his feet and doing the same as the old wizard approached his desk and sat down in his chair. "I am getting around that age, but Lea knows his place and has his own way of showing his respect." The wizard looked at the other five mares behind his pupils, all of them staring at him awkwardly, though Pinkie grinned and waved at him. "And I assume these are your friends, Twilight?"

"Y-Yes sir." Before the alicorn could introduce them, Pinkie suddenly appeared from underneath Yen Sid's desk.

"Hi!" she greeted, slightly startling the wizard as he backed away. "I'm Pinkie Pie, and that's Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy! You got some big beady eyes, and a long beard! You kinda look like that old wizardy pony Twilight always talks about! I think his name was Swirly Star the Epic Bearded or something!"

Sora quickly ran up to the desk and grabbed Pinkie, pressing his hand against her muzzle, muffling her nonsensical talking while he pulled her away from the elder man. "Sorry about this one, Master Yen Sid, sir! Pinkie Pie's kind of the kooky, random member of the group. Far more silly than me, Donald, and Goofy combined."

"...Uhh, yes. I see." Yen Sid cleared his throat as he recovered from the slight heart attack. Sora placed the mare back down next to him, his foot pressing down on her tail to keep her from moving anywhere. "And, as hyper as she is, she smells a lot like cotton candy."

"I've been using a new shampoo for my mane! It smells like cotton candy, but don't try to eat it. Bleck." Pinkie stuck out her tongue in disgust. "It tastes like hair."

"...Quite..." Ignoring Pinkie for the time being, he looked at his pupils, the teens praying Pinkie doesn't act out of line in front of Yen Sid while Lea tried not to smirk at the hilarious display. "So, I am sure you have some news to report. Princess Celestia has informed me of some details that have occurred while Sora was there. Though, with the unfortunate kidnapping of the princesses and my young students, I would like to know what was the cause of the chaos the other day."

Twilight looked over at Sora, Riku, and Kairi, the three of them nodding their heads, letting her explain everything since they were unconscious and taken by the vines. "It turned out to be a thousand year old ploy that had failed back then, but came up yesterday. There was a...chaotic deity we call Discord, a creature called a draconequus who can bend reality by his own will with just a snap of his fingers. He might be smart, but he lets his ego get the better of him at times and can slip up when he thinks everything goes according to plan."

"Which is why he got his butt whooped hard by Sora before getting turned back to stone again several months ago," Rainbow said, reminded of the epic battle between the two when the teen had found his Harmony Drive Form.

"Yes, but now that he's reformed, somewhat, he hasn't caused much trouble." Twilight growled angrily. "I'm still going to beat the living hay out of him if I see him again! His plunderseed vines captured my mentor and her sister, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, prevented the time of day to change once the princesses were kidnapped, and nearly destroyed the Tree of Harmony, the creator of the Elements of Harmony we used to use in the past before we had to give them up to save it! He's left me under so much stress, so much pressure for both duties I had, and if he ever takes Riku away from me again, I'll do far worse than have him turned back to stone again!"

"'Take Riku away from me?' Wonder what that's supposed to mean." Lea looked at Riku, smirking as he noticed the blush growing on the teen's face. "Wait a minute...What does the winged pegasus mean?"

"She's an alicorn, and I'm really close friends with Twilight!" Riku quickly said, wanting to hide his embarrassment but not wanting to be rude to turn his back on his mentor.

Lea snickered, knowing exactly what he meant by the term "close friends", but laid off for Riku's sake. "Yeah. I'm sure you two are 'very close'."

Yen Sid noticed Riku's reaction, but remained silent as Twilight continued her report. "Anyway, aside from Discord causing more trouble than any of us wanted, there was nothing else that went wrong...But, there was somepony who helped me in the Everfree Forest when I was attacked by Heartless. I fought Shadows, but I managed to fend them off on my own with how much little combat experience I had."

"That is impressive," Yen Sid praised, the alicorn's tail swishing excitedly at the compliment. "However, it was careless of you to attempt to fight creatures of darkness without the proper sword training required to even stand a chance out in a dangerous environment. Don't count on your luck or magic to save you when you are not prepared."

Twilight winced, nodding her head as she took note not to do that again until she was really ready. "Right...But, after I beat the Shadows, stronger Heartless attacked me. They called them Neoshadows."

"Ugh," Lea groaned. "Those can be bad. But not as bad a group of Invisibles. Those things should be called 'Dangerous Demons' with how erratic they are. Not to mention how they actually turn invisible and surround you in a dark ring that closes around you after a while."

"And you managed to beat that level of pureblood Heartless with such little experience?" the wizard asked in astonishment.

"No. I actually had help from somepony else who had a Keyblade." This news caught Lea and Yen Sid by surprise. "I couldn't tell who it was exactly with that suit of armor they wore. All I knew was that whoever it was had a horn on their forehead like Rarity and I, and the Keyblade they held."

"Wait, there were other students you took in and you didn't tell us?" Lea questioned as he stepped forward.

"You four are my current students," Yen Sid said. "Five including Princess Twilight Sparkle. The only other Keyblade wielder I had taught in the past was Mickey. But...I thought the last of them aside from myself were the only ones remaining." The wizard stood up and began to pace near the windows, stroking his beard in thought. "Did this Keyblade wielder say anything?"

"No. I couldn't tell if it was a mare or stallion," Twilight said.

"...What did their armor look like?" Yen Sid asked.

"I...don't think I can describe it all that well," she admitted. "It wasn't any kind of armor I've seen in Equestria. It was mostly gray and pale blue, and despite the armor looking and sounding heavy, it didn't hinder their movement after I saw how nimble and quick they were fighting those Neoshadows. Though their true strength actually came from their magic."

Yen Sid stopped his pacing as he stared at the wall, going over the description of what Twilight gave him. "...And the Keyblade?"

"Uhh...Let's see..." Twilight recalled what the mysterious Keyblade knight's Keyblade looked like after watching them fight the Neoshadows. "The blade was black, and it was rounded like Sora's, but a bit skinnier. The hilt is the one thing that throws me off. Both the hilt and the guard were silver and copper red, but the hilt isn't cylindrical to wield for better grip. It was just as box-like as the guard. Not exactly a smart design when holding it in a hand."

Yen Sid's eyes widened as he recognized what it looked like from Twilight's description. A moment of silence passed before he did something, lifting his arm up and pointing at one of the books on his shelf. Controlling it with his magic, surprising the mares as he levitated something without seeing an aura around it, he brought it closer to him and flipped through the pages. The book itself was quite old, though it didn't appear to look like a simple text book from what Twilight could see. He found the page he was looking for and placed it down on the desk.

"Did it look like this?" he asked as he pointed at a picture.

On the page was an old photo of three teenage boys. On the left was a black haired teen, the back tied in a short, high topknot, a few strands of his hair draped over his right eye, wearing a white haori. In the middle was what looked like a young Yen Sid, wearing the familiar blue wizard robe and cap, though he looked more cheerful than he does now, his hair brighter and shorter while lacking any facial hair. On the right was someone Sora, Riku, and Lea recognized, having encountered this teen not too long ago: silver hair spiked back, wearing a black vest and a pair of blue pants, though, his eyes were brown instead of yellow. Beneath the group photo were pictures of the Keyblades underneath each boy: the one Twilight saw under the first one, the Star Seeker was Yen Sid's Keyblade, and under the one with a young Xehanort was completely black, the blade double edged, the teeth a sharp curve off the end of the weapon, the pommel and guard shaped like demonic wings, and at the base between the hilt and the blade was a horned lion.

As Twilight looked at the first Keyblade, it matched exactly to what the knight had. "Yes! That's the same one I saw! Your friend saved me?"

"Sadly, it couldn't be him," he said, confusing the alicorn. "Eraqus has been...deceased for over a decade. There was no possible chance for him to return from the dead...not after he killed him."

"'He'?" She looked down at the photo again, the others approaching the table and looked at the group picture of the three boys.

"I'm guessing Xehanort was the one who did him in," Riku growled as he leered at young Xehanort.

"Correct. He used to be a dear friend, but he sided with the darkness." The ponies and Keyblade wielders looked up at the wizard as he levitated the book back to him. "I guess now would be a good time as any to tell you about past events that have happened over a decade ago."

"Ooh! Story time!" Pinkie pulled out seats from out of wherever she's able to store anything, quickly sitting everyone down in one. Once the seats were filled in front of the desk, Yen Sid raising a brow at Pinkie's randomness, the mare sat down in her seat, munching on a bag of popcorn. "Ok! Ready!"

"...Ok, seriously, how did she do all that!?" Lea asked.

"Don't question Pinkie Pie," everyone except for Lea, Yen Sid, and Pinkie said at once.

"...That's going to be the response, isn't it?" the man questioned, earning a nod from the others. "Alright. Fine. But sooner or later, there has to be an answer. Like weird, freaky magic that she knows."

Yen Sid decided to follow his pupils' advice and not question what Pinkie Pie does as he began to tell what had happened long ago. "Before your journeys began, roughly twelve years ago, there was once a world that was meant to train potential Keyblade wielders, teaching them the way of protecting the light from darkness as they discover their ways of combat. It was called the Land of Departure, one of the only safe havens throughout the world. But, after the Keyblade War, there had been less of an abundance of wielders, and so few Keyblade Masters to train new students.

"Eraqus was one of those teachers, always following the moral code and fought for the light indefinitely. Xehanort was also a teacher in the Land of Departure as well, though his intentions were sinister as he had claimed to master complete control over the darkness. During that time, there were three students at the time, two of them on their way to becoming Keyblade Masters, while the last still needed more training. One had passed during their exam, while the other failed." Yen Sid levitated another book off the shelf, opening the pages to show creatures similar to the Heartless, though not quite like them.

"What are those things?" Rainbow asked.

"These creatures are called Unversed," Yen Sid explained. "They began to show up some time before the Mark of Mastery exam back then. The Unversed are beings created by negative emotion. They are as wild as Heartless, and their numbers are just as endless. I have no idea how they came to be, but they have yet to reappear after a deadly battle in the Keyblade Graveyard.

"The three Keyblade wielding youths confronted Xehanort and an apprentice of his in the wasteland where the Keyblade War had started and ended. The good news was that Xehanort and the successor to his schemes involving the _X_ -blade and Kingdom Hearts had been stopped. The bad...only one of them made it out alive." As he searched for another book, the mares recalled hearing from Mickey about a battle in that same world where he helped a Keyblade wielder.

"King Mickey was there when that happened, right?" Twilight asked.

"He was." Yen Sid found what he was looking for and opened the page to the youth that had survived the encounter. It showed a picture of a young woman's face with all of her statistics as a Keyblade wielder, Kairi finding her familiar as she noticed her blue hair. "This was the only survivor, and barely made it out alive. Her name is Aqua, more skilled with magic, but her abilities in combat are just as impressive. She had given me some insight to what had happened to Eraqus, the Land of Departure, and her companions during their confrontation with Xehanort."

"Is there any way we can see the Land of Departure?" Sora asked. "Or...does it still exist?"

"It still exists, but it's not what you think it is now," he answered. "Once Eraqus was slain by Xehanort, after tricking a young man named Terra to train under him and use the power of darkness, the Land of Departure was on the verge of being destroyed by darkness. So, as a last line of defense to protect the world's secrets from any evildoer who dares venture into the land, Aqua was tasked to lock the world away, and also hid her other friend, Ventus, who had lost his heart during the fight. After that, I heard no word from her."

"Master Yen Sid, do you think that this woman, Aqua, was the one who saved Twilight?" Riku asked.

"...I am not sure. It might be her, though where she had disappeared to is beyond me..." The wizard placed the books back on the shelves and sat back down in his chair. "If any of you see her, I would like to see how she's doing. Judging by the color of her armor, I know that it must be Aqua."

"Is she the only one who wears that armor?" Twilight asked.

"Actually, back then, Keyblade wielders were able to craft their own armor. And it's not just built for combat." Yen Sid grinned as he saw the excited look in Sora's eyes. "And, how they got around through the universe to protect other worlds from darkness was not by Gummi ship. They were able to use their own Keyblades, transforming them into gliders that got them from point A to point B."

"Seriously!?" Sora shouted as he shot up from his seat. "Wait. Do we have to be Keyblade Masters in order to do that?" As the wizard shook his head, the teen's excitement doubled as he ran up to his mentor's desk. "You gotta teach me how to do that and make awesome armor! Please!?"

"Ok, Sora, calm down," Kairi said as she got up and dragged her boyfriend back by the back of his jacket. "I'm sure Master Yen Sid was going to tell us about this when all of us were ready to learn about it."

"Unfortunately, I don't have any books on the subject since that knowledge was only available in the Land of Departure, and since it has disappeared and is locked away from everyone..." Sora put two and two together, groaning in disappointment as he slumped his head and shoulders.

"Then how come you don't know anything about them at the top of your head?" the saddened teen asked.

"The armor didn't suit me, and I'd prefer teleportation as a means of travel than fly through space." Pinkie snorted at the unintentional pun Yen Sid made, though it didn't help Sora after he got his hopes up. "But, if you can find Aqua, she might share that knowledge with you."

"Well, that's going to be tough with all the worlds out there," Lea said. "She could be just about anywhere and hard to spot while flying out in the cosmos."

"Uhh, you think we can also get some cool armor too?" Rainbow asked. "And can it be made for ponies like us?"

"Are you and your other friends Keyblade wielders?" Yen Sid asked, the pegasus slowly shaking her head. "Well, sorry to say that it won't work unless you're able to wield a Keyblade."

"Aww man," Rainbow grumbled as she crossed her forelegs against her chest and pouted.

"I wonder if I'm allowed to help assist with creating the design for Twilight's armor," Rarity wondered. "Fashionable and functional, make her stand out amongst the battlefield."

"Rarity, Ah think Twilight would stick out like a sore hoof, bein' the only pony with a Keyblade." Rarity growled as she leered at the farm mare.

While the rest of the mares looked around the study, Sora, Riku, and Kairi began to find a way to search for Aqua and find out what really happened when they were young. "Guys, I can't help but feel like I met Aqua before when I was little."

"You sure that was the woman?" Sora asked.

"I think so. I was really young back then, but I know it's her," Kairi said. "But how can we find her? She could be anywhere, and she could help us fight alongside us against Xehanort."

Riku looked out the window, examining the stars out in the distance. He soon got an idea of where they might be able to find Aqua.

"What about the Keyblade Graveyard?" Riku suggested. "The place is a barren wasteland, and no one else has ever gone there. Not even us."

"You really think she'd go to a wasteland as a hideout?" Sora asked.

"It's worth a shot. She knows a lot more about what Xehanort was up to, and we could use another ally to help us." Sora and Kairi looked at each other, the former shrugging his shoulders as it was worth a shot.

"Let's see if we can find where the Keyblade Graveyard is located and check," Kairi said.

"Planning on a little outing?" Lea asked, the teens turning to face him. "Off to search for the mysterious Keyblade Master who's been missing for a decade?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Riku asked.

"No, but you aren't going to find it without knowing where it's located." The red-headed man pulled out a slip of paper from his coat pocket, waving it in his hand. "The old geezer figured she might be there as well, and he gave me the coordinates to this little graveyard of fallen Keyblade wielders. A little searching mission for all of us to go on since the place might be too big for just three kids and six bright and colorful ponies."

"Wait, we're bringing Twilight and her friends with us?" Riku asked in surprise.

"Ask the pink menace who overheard the two of us," Lea said as he turned around and pointed at his back, Pinkie Pie holding onto his back.

"Adventure ho!" the mare cheered, Sora snickering at the hilarious moment while Lea sighed.

"You guys got a spatula or something to pry this giant pink leech off me? I think she's literally getting attached to me, and with what she can do, that kind of scares me." Pinkie giggled, Sora and Kairi pulling the clinging mare off his back so they can get ready for their trip to the Keyblade Graveyard.

(Aqua)

The deserted mountains wastelands were filled with nothing but silence, the wind blowing through the empty land, kicking up dust, dirt, and small pieces of the region. The air was thick with the scent of a deadly battle, once a battleground to a horrible war where thousands of lives had been lost over a power far greater than anyone could imagine. There was no life at all in this world, not even a hint of vegetation to even give the mountains some color in the bland brown and tan rocks and the dulled gray skies shrouding the mountains from what sunlight could be seen.

At a specific mountain region in the Keyblade Graveyard, mountain platforms not created naturally like the craggy cliffsides elsewhere, the mysterious knight, a human now, slowly trudged along the battlefield that she fought on. Her head looked around the tall platforms, seeing the many nicks and shattered portions of the area from the long and arduous fight of her life. Where she stood, looking up at the sky, she stared at where she saw the massive platinum heart that had appeared above them when the conflict started: Kingdom Hearts.

"...Xehanort...You have caused so much trouble for us...and I only made things worse thinking I could save Terra." Looking down, she pulled out the potion she swiped from Discord, most of the white liquid nearly gone as she took some sips from it to see what had happened in her entrapment in the Realm of Darkness. Her grip tightened on the potion, not hard enough to shatter the glass, glaring spitefully as her hand trembled. "You used those three kids, caused those two boys to fight with each other until one of them died, and you brought Kairi into this mess you made...And...Ven's heart..."

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she looked up, hearing what sounded like engines roaring in the sky. Four blocky ships soared overhead as they flew off to the other side of the wastelands, the same location she stood upon before her trek through the lands to face the man responsible for all this mess and the darkness of her young friend back then. Calling forth her former master's Keyblade, now her own after giving up hers to save the wrong person, casting a spell to make herself invisible, not risking to chance if whoever came to this forsaken world was friend or foe as she ran to where they were landing to investigate.

(Keyblade Graveyard)

After landing the Gummi shipsdown on a large enough mountain range to fit four of them, the group of Keyblade wielders and ponies stepped out and viewed the landscape near the edge of the cliff. Not a minute landing in the Keyblade Graveyard, everyone felt a chill down their spine at the lack of life they could see across the land below them. It was as if they were expecting spirits of the many Keyblade wielders that lost their lives in a deadly war between light and darkness to come up and haunt them.

"T-This place is scary," Fluttershy said, trembling in fright.

"There's no life here," Twilight noted. "Not even a single blade a grass...Was there once life in this world?"

"Who knows?" Lea shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "If there were, then it all probably got wiped out in that war. No survivors, death all around causing the world to shrivel up, all the perfect ingredients to make a barren grave site."

"And there ain't no chance of revivin' this world, either," Applejack said as she kicked up some of the dirt around them, which was nothing but dust now. "The land has no sign of fertile ground. Ah wouldn't dare put an apple saplin' anywhere around here, or any kind of crop or flower."

"The Keyblade War destroyed the land," Riku said as he pointed out the craters in the ground and many of the mountains sporting massive holes from powerful spells or impacts. "A battle between light and darkness ending with death..."

"Let's take a look around," Sora said as he lead the way through the trail. "And we'd better stay on guard just in case Heartless might show up."

The group followed Sora as they searched around the land. The Mane Six stayed in the center while Riku and Kairi stood on the sides and Lea watched the rear. As they reached the canyon, they saw dangerous tornadoes made of a dangerous magic swirling around across the closed in passage, the only safe place they could all safely go across the mountain without slipping down the side and risk getting injured.

"Ok, that's not a natural twister," Twilight said. "I can practically feel some kind of powerful magic coming from several of them around this area."

"Yeah," Rainbow agreed. "And as much as pegasi can easily clean up weather problems, I'm not going to risk reversing the spin on a tornado that randomly glows purple and green."

"I'll check it out," Sora said, summoning his Keyblade as he began to approach the tornado. "You guys stay back here until it's safe to move forward."

He ran up to the tornado, the others staying back near the entrance to the canyon to avoid getting caught in the vortex. As soon as he got a few yards around its vicinity, it began to move closer to him like a magnetic pull. Sora tried to back away, but the winds grew too strong and sucked him in, the others gasping as he disappeared inside the magical twister.

Inside the twister, Sora was surprised he wasn't being tossed around like a ragdoll. Instead, he was in some kind of strange dimension where there was nothing but shifting green and purple voids as he landed on solid ground. While looking around, he saw strange blue creatures zigzagging up from the ground. They looked like the Shadow Heartless, only their limbs were more pointed, as well as their faces, and they looked a lot more twitchy.

"Are these Unversed? I thought Master Yen Sid they didn't show up anymore." The Unversed charged forward and attacked, but the weak creatures of negative emotion were as weak as Shadows.

They even behaved like Shadows as well, some of them diving into the ground as a blue void, popping up behind him to try and get a sneak attack in. But the way they appeared as they shot up made them easy targets with the sounds they made. As the last of them were beaten, more appeared around him from purple voids, newer and stronger Unversed surrounding Sora. There were ones that were like the Soldiers and a couple similar to Large Bodies, though the latter seemed a bit thinner than the rounded Heartless and lacked a defensive front to protect them.

He easily made quick work of them, blocking the large Unversed's punches and the swift thrust punches coming from the Soldier look-alikes and countering them while they were stunned. After dealing with the last of them, the void he was in began to fade to white, falling through the ground as it disappeared underneath him.

The others watched and waited, seeing the tornado begin to disappear and fade into nothing. Falling from the sky above where the tornado was when Sora was sucked into it, they watched the teen fall, having no clue how he wound up in the cloudy sky when he should have stayed inside the magical cyclone. He landed safely back on the ground, waving them over as the area was safe to be around.

"Sora!" Pinkie ran ahead of everyone and tackled the teen into the ground, hugging him tightly while cutting off his air circulation. "What happened!? How did you make the tornado disappear!? How'd you fly up there? I thought you were gonna get torn to pieces and we would never see you again!"

Sora pried the sobbing mare off of him before he passed out from lack of oxygen. "Pinkie, you know I've been through worse than getting sucked into a tornado." He stood up and scratched Pinkie's ears to calm her down as the others caught up, wondering what had happened to him. "Those tornadoes are indeed dangerous. I wasn't sucked into the eye, but instead transported into a void inside of it."

"That doesn't explain how you fell through the clouds, though," Kairi said as she looked at the other twisters in the canyon.

"Yeah. That confuses me too." Sora looked up at the sky, scratching his head as he and everyone else wondered how that worked. "But you guys aren't going to believe this, but inside those tornadoes are hordes of Unversed."

"Unversed? Master Yen Sid said there weren't any sign of them after that fight between Xehanort and Aqua and her friends back then." Everyone was surprised at the idea of creatures created by negative emotion to appear in those twisters, let alone in a land filled with nothing able to give off emotion. "How do they exist if this world is completely dead? And why haven't they shown up elsewhere?"

"Maybe they only linger here because of the air of negative feeling from the Keyblade War," Twilight guessed.

"Or those twisters are creating some kind of negative magical field to keep them alive, like a living trap to suck in anyone crazy enough to walk in a living graveyard," Lea said, giving his thoughts as well.

"We can't exactly wander through here safely unless we get rid of all those tornadoes." Riku summoned his Keyblade, staring down the next tornado slowly moving about not too far from them. "The Unversed hard to handle, Sora?"

"They're almost like Heartless, but they aren't that hard to take down," Sora said. "At least the ones I fought earlier were pretty simple to beat."

"Then I'll gladly take a challenge." Riku rushed forward and headed straight for the tornado in his sights, diving in to confront the Unversed waiting for him inside.

Their trek through the canyon was slow as Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea switched out taking care of the tornadoes filled with negative energy and Unversed. It was slower than they'd like, but if it meant staying safe and keeping Twilight and her friends from getting sucked in and attacked, it was worth waiting after each one was beaten. After the last tornado disappeared after the waves of Unversed inside were defeated, Sora finishing it off as he fell down from the sky. Now that the canyon was free of the dangerous twisters, continuing on their way to see what else was in store for them.

After passing through the small, and relatively safe, dried up ravine, they walked through the cavern leading out to what looked like a vast wasteland on the other side. The moment they left the canyons, everyone stared in shock and awe at what they saw. Along the pathway that shaped an 'X' were thousands upon thousands of Keyblades, the remnants of the many wielders who lost their lives in the dreaded war many years ago. Many of them had rusted from age, some dented or broken as they had clashed with stronger and tougher Keyblades, a literal graveyard of Keyblades that made the 'X' shaped walkway in the deserted land.

"So many Keyblades..." The group slowly walked along, trying to count how many Keyblades they're able to see. "There must be thousands of them."

"How awful," Fluttershy uttered. "What reason was there to fight to have so many humans...die?"

"A battle between light and darkness, to win possession over Kingdom Hearts," Kairi answered. "It's the heart of all hearts. Unimaginable power, kept hidden by the seven Princesses of Heart, me being one of them."

"The ones who sided with darkness wanted to control Kingdom Hearts, turn every world into nothing but a land of darkness," Riku said. "The ones who were with the light fought back to protect it from being used in the wrong hands."

"And Keyblades as far as the eye can see," Lea said. "Hey, if you ponies want a shot at pretending to be Keyblade wielders, go ahead and pick your favorite and swing it around a little."

"Are you serious!?" Twilight yelled at the red-headed man at the terrible joke he made. "You want my friends to desecrate the graves of fallen Keyblade wielders by actually pulling out any one of them and disrespecting the lives that were lost here!?"

"I was kidding!" Lea defended himself, stepping back in case the alicorn decided to chase him and trample him if he was caught. "I was being sarcastic! I'm not that heartless!"

"Well, you didn't have a heart before," Pinkie reminded. "So...you have a heartless heart that isn't at all heartless and you aren't a Heartless or a shell without a heart to heart less?"

The others stared at the pink pony, already getting lost the moment she began her tangent. "...Is there a translator for Pinkie Speech? I think she melted some of my brain cells just from saying all that."

While Twilight grumbled at how rude Lea was with his disrespect to the dead and Yen Sid, she felt an odd magical disturbance not too far away from them. She looked out to the intersection of the graveyard of Keyblades, but she saw nothing in the direction where there were several tall, flat mountain platforms out in the distance, knowing that those mountains weren't naturally created. She was about to look back to her friends, thinking she must have felt some lingering magic that came from the Keyblade War, only to dart her eyes back as she saw dust kick up, almost like someone stepped their foot down.

The alicorn summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at the invisible intruder. "Who's there!?" she called out, alerting the others as they were distracted by Pinkie's earlier confusing statement. "I know you're over there!"

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Lea asked as he, the teens, and the other mares looked at where she was pointing at. "This place is a dead wasteland. There's no other life here but us."

"There's somepony else here. And they're right there!" The alicorn fired a Blizzard spell at the ground, the invisible spy leaping away as the ground they stood on turned to ice. Twilight's ears perked up at the sound of a metal foot landing on the ground, spotting the dust kick up from the landing. "And you're not getting away from us!"

Lighting her horn, she managed to grab the enemy's leg with her aura, sweeping them off their feet as they landed on the ground with a grunt. Everyone saw dust fly up as soon as the body hit the ground, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea calling their Keyblades, seeing that Twilight was right.

"Wait, stop!" a feminine voice called out from the picked up dust, the invisible spell fading away as she revealed herself. Even though she was human, Twilight recognized the color and design of her armor, and even more shocked to know that it was a female knight that had saved her back in the Everfree Forest. She flipped back up on her feet, holding her arms up in surrender. "I'm not an enemy."

"You're the knight who rescued me from the Neoshadows," Twilight said.

"And you're the same pony with that Keyblade," the knight replied back. "It felt...different then any light I've felt from it."

Sora lowered his guard and stepped forward, somehow finding her voice familiar. A part of him felt like he knew her, and they had met once before. The strange thing was that, just from meeting her that one time as a kid, a distant memory forgotten through the years as he grew older, he knew her for much longer than a few brief minutes. The others had no idea what he was about to do, but just in case this wasn't who they were expecting to find, they stayed on their guard.

"...Are you...Aqua?" Sora asked.

The woman nodded her head, light appearing around her armor and blinding everyone temporarily. As soon as the light faded, they opened their eyes and saw her without her full suit of armor. It really was Aqua: her hair was blue and a bit longer than what it was in the picture of her Yen Sid showed them, even looking older than her photo, her clothing slightly tattered, though the pauldron on her left shoulder seemed to be newly crafted. Kairi recognized the clothes she wore, the same young woman from before as a child who saved her standing before them.

"We meet again, Sora," Aqua said with a smile, looking at the other two teens staring at her. "Riku. Kairi. You three have grown up so much since I last saw you."


	68. What Happened to Aqua?

Aqua waited for some kind of reaction from the three teens she had met as children many years ago, but they just stood in silence as they stared at her. She figured they were trying to process when they had met her, but they were probably too young to fully remember her after leaving their worlds. Not even the Mane Six moved or said anything, while Lea's jaw had dropped at the sight of the mysterious woman hiding underneath her armor.

Pinkie was the first to act, as usual when it came to meeting new friends, ran up to Aqua and grabbed her hand in her hooves, shaking it rapidly into a rough, yet friendly hoof/handshake. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, Aquatica!"

The woman chuckled and gently pried her hand away, not expecting to greet one of the ponies so quickly. "It's Aqua. And it's nice to meet you too."

"Let me introduce you to my friends from Equestria!" Pinkie grabbed Aqua's hand with her tail, curling it tightly around her wrist as she dragged the surprised Keyblade wielder over to the rest of the group. "You seem to already know, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Twilight, so I'll skip them." She bounded past Sora and Twilight, helplessly dragging Aqua while they shook their heads, feeling sorry for the Keyblade wielder as she began introducing her to their friends. "This is Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and the tall human with the spiky red hair that's more spiky than Sora's is Lea!"

"Uhh, yes." Aqua managed to untie Pinkie's tail off her wrist, chuckling nervously. "Nice to meet all of you."

"And you're not going to kill us?" Rainbow questioned as she hovered next to the woman.

"I was just spying," she admitted. "I saw those odd ships and had no idea who was coming here to this world...But why are all of you here in this graveyard?"

"We were searching for you," Lea replied as he approached Aqua, draping an arm around her. He gave her a grin, getting a bit too close to her liking. "How'd a woman like you go about becoming a Keyblade wielder?"

"I wanted to protect the worlds from darkness, fulfilling every duty a Keyblade wielder has." Aqua grabbed Lea's arm and pulled it off of her. "And I would like my own space, if you don't mind."

"Hey, just trying to be friendly." Lea chuckled, though the blue-haired woman was not amused.

"Sure. 'Friendly'." Ignoring Lea, she walked past the ponies and approached Kairi. "You've really grown into a beautiful young woman, Kairi. Do you remember me?"

"A little," Kairi admitted. "Ironically, the memory of you came to me not too long ago."

"I'm actually glad that little spell I put on you had protected you for as long as it did." She looked down at the teen's hand, Destiny's Embrace gripped in her hand. "May I see your Keyblade?"

"Oh. Ok." Kairi held out her Keyblade and gave it to Aqua.

As the Keyblade Master held onto her accidental successor's weapon, she remembered acquiring a similar one back then after she saved Kairi from the Unversed. She was given a small bouquet of flowers the young girl had picked, the thoughtful gift adding an optional Keyblade in her repertoire. It was a shame she wound up losing them after giving them up trying to save Terra. She hid her sorrow though, giving it back to Kairi.

"You're magically gifted," Aqua complimented Kairi. "I hope you've been practicing hard enough."

"It was difficult, and kind of sudden, but I got the hang of it," she said.

"...Good. Good." Kairi noticed Aqua had hesitated as she praised her for how far she had gotten, but didn't question it. She looked around, wanting to go into a topic that bothered her since she spotted them out here in the Keyblade Graveyard. "What are all of you doing here in this world?"

"Well, it's not for the scenery, we can say that much," Rarity answered, shuddering as she felt more dust brush against her hooves, coat, and hair. "And this place is so arid and filthy. I need a shower as soon as we leave this dreadful place!"

"We actually came here to try to find you," Sora said. "We told Master Yen Sid when you came to Equestria and helped Twilight. And we kinda wanted to see what the Keyblade Graveyard was like...but, I think we all kind of regret it after seeing this area."

Aqua nodded in agreement, this land nothing but bad memories for her. "It is depressing here..." She looked around, seeing all of the many Keyblades stuck in the ground. They were once disturbed as one specific apprentice of the elder Keyblade Master made a living snake out of many of them, using them as projectiles to attack her and her long-lost companions. As she looked back at the non-Keyblade wielding ponies, she wanted to question why they were outside their world and threatening to destroy the world order, but after what she saw through that potion, she didn't have the heart to scold the three young warriors, or angrily lecture a bunch of colorful talking ponies that came from a little girl's fantasy. "Let's get out of this place and see Master Yen Sid. I'd like to hear about what happened while I was...on my own."

"But what happened to you?" Kairi asked. "Master Yen Sid said you mysteriously disappeared and went missing until now."

"I'll explain everything when we meet with Master Yen Sid..." Aqua slightly frowned, pulling out something from her pockets. In her hand, she held a blue charm in the shape of a star, similar to the one Kairi had made that Sora now has, though it wasn't made out of shells like hers. Sighing sadly, she gently closed her hand around it and brought it to her chest. "...I'd rather tell you all just once...It's...a long story..."

On the way back to the Gummi ships and the flight back to the Mysterious Tower, Sora, Kairi, and Riku told Aqua about their adventures in the past few years, while the Mane Six gave them some more information on their home in Equestria. She already knew what had happened to them through the magic of the potion she kept hidden on her person, feigning surprise at the accomplishments the young Keyblade wielders had made. She really was proud to see how far they've come, and despite Riku's small moment where he sided with the darkness, they stayed as defenders of light and stopped Xehanort several times. But what made her upset was the fact that it was all her fault that they were in this mess.

Once they reached the blocky spaceships, Aqua couldn't help but think that this mode of transportation for traveling throughout the worlds seemed primitive than using her glider. But, seeing the large group around her consisting of one adult, three young adults, and six ponies, they were reliable for bringing others along. She decided to ride along with them out of curiosity, finding the internal controls a lot more advanced on the inside than it seemed on the outside. Before they took off, she decided to travel with Sora and switch places with Pinkie, leaving Lea to deal with his new passenger.

It was a different experience to sit around in a large ship and watch the worlds they passed than using her glider. She didn't have to wear her armor to protect her from the vacuum of space and not having to focus on one direction as she rode around to each world. And even though it was a bit slower to travel, it was a pleasant ride she could grow to like, but she would always prefer her Keyblade glider.

Sora set the auto-pilot and turned around in his seat, unable to stay patient as he was dying to ask Aqua so many questions. "So, what do you think of the Gummi ships?"

"They're...ok, I guess," she said. "Better for transporting multiple parties, but it's not as fast as my glider."

"We could have warped to the tower, but I don't think the others want to have another case of jelly legs with the Warp Gummis. Well, except for Rainbow Dash." Sora pointed his thumb at the pegasus in the other seat, fiddling with the belt to try and take it off, but failing as her hooves couldn't get it off right.

"We're going to use that warp thing when we get back to Equestria, right?" Rainbow asked, earning a nod from the teen as he laughed at her eagerness. "Sweet! It's like making a sonic rainboom, but a hundred and twenty percent faster!"

"A what?" Aqua asked, never hearing of such a thing in all her life.

"If Rainbow decides to show it off, you'll be amazed at how it looks than how odd it sounds." Rainbow nodded her head in agreement at first, but leered at Sora for calling the sonic rainboom an odd sounding trick. "So, earlier at the Mysterious Tower, Master Yen Sid had mentioned those gliders and that armor. You think you might be able to teach us how to make them?"

"Master Yen Sid couldn't teach you?" she questioned. "Has he gotten too old to show an example?"

"He said he preferred transporting with magic. And I don't think he mentioned he used to wear armor." Sora tried to imagine the old wizard in a full suit of armor, though the image in his head made the strict mage more awkward. He shook his head, getting rid of that thought as he looked at Aqua. "But...you can teach us. Right?"

"You're really that eager to know how to forge your own Keyblade armor and call a glider from your Keyblade?" Sora nodded his head rapidly, grinning with anticipation as his eyes shimmered with eagerness. Aqua laughed at how excited he was, reminding her of Ventus after he warmed up to her and Terra. "Alright. I guess I can teach you."

"Yes!" Sora cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

"But you're not going to show both your armor and glider off every moment you get," Aqua warned before he began celebrating too much. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he happily said with a salute.

"And how about us?" Rainbow asked. "Can we get cool armor too? Or does Twilight only get it?"

"Keyblade wielders only, Rainbow Dash." The pegasus groaned in disappointment as she sulked.

The ships soon reached the Mysterious Tower, setting down on the small strip of land outside of the enchanted tower. The others were already out of Gummi ships and were at the front entrance, but Aqua slowly stepped out and looked at the magical tower. Nothing had changed since the last time she was here. As much as she loved to be back, she would eventually have to tell everyone what had happened to her and where she had been for the several years she had been missing. A part of her hoped that Yen Sid wasn't home, but she needed to tell them what happened and why she wasn't able to help for all these years.

Steeling her resolve, Aqua took in a deep breath and followed the others, climbing up the long stairway to the wizard's study. Once they stepped inside, Yen Sid was waiting for them, sitting at his study while going through his books. He looked up as he heard them enter, his eyes growing wide when he saw Aqua stand before his desk after over a decade since he last saw her.

"I have returned, Master Yen Sid," Aqua said as she bowed to him, rising back up and standing at attention.

"...It has been a long time, Aqua." Yen Sid stood up from his chair and walked around his desk. He stood before her and looked her over, surprised to see how different she looked now. "You haven't been heard from for several years. I expected the worst had happened." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, his hardened eyes filled with relief. "Welcome back, Master Aqua."

"Thank you," she said, slightly at ease as the old wizard wasn't mad at her for disappearing.

"A lot has happened since then," Yen Sid said as he backed away. "But what happened to you?"

"I hid the Land of Depature, as I was told by Master Eraqus before I went off to find Terra and Ventus when it was shrouded in darkness, and I left Ven there to hide him until I was able to find the pieces of his heart." As Aqua explained, the others listening were shocked to know that one of her friends had wound up losing their heart. Wherever the transformed world was and whatever it turned into now, they all hoped that Ventus was still safe. "Once the deed was done, I was about to head off to find Terra. While flying around the different worlds, I sensed a dangerous dark presence in Radiant Garden and went to investigate..." She pulled out the blue star charm out of her pocket and looked at it, the memory of that day forever haunting her. "...I found Terra...but...Xehanort took control of him...and I fpught him."

(Aqua)

"What!?" everyone except Yen Sid exclaimed.

"Xehanort did what!?" Sora asked.

"He took control of his heart. It must have happened when we all fought back in the Keyblade Graveyard." Aqua tried to control her breathing, feeling her frustration and anger try to come out. She didn't want to lose her composure in front of everyone, and certainly not in front of Master Yen Sid. She was a Keyblade Master, and she had to show by example to the new Keyblade wielders to be strong, even if the painful guilt had welled up for many years over her actions. "I knew it was Xehanort because he was wielding that Keyblade of his...Terra's heart is gone..."

"...Aqua?" She looked up at Riku, sensing the foreboding question that he was about to ask. "Back then, I remember meeting a man before you came by the islands...Was he your friend Terra?" Sadly, Aqua nodded his head. The teen lowered his head, slightly shocked as the young man who spoke with him, who gave him the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony and made him his successor, was forever gone. And having his body stolen by Xehanort made him want to take him down even more than his Heartless and Nobody had done, or rather, Terra's Heartless and Nobody. "...I'm sorry..."

"No, I am." Riku looked up as everyone looked at Aqua in confusion.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kairi asked.

"It doesn't seem like what happened to your friend was your fault," Twilight reasoned.

"But it was," Aqua said, clenching her fists in anger. "I managed to beat him. But I couldn't free Terra. After fighting Xehanort, his body began to disappear through a dark portal that appeared underneath him. I dove in after him to try to save him...but it was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my entire life." Lowering her head down, her face concealed by her bangs, she held out her hand and called out Eraqus's Keyblade. "We were both sent down into the darkest depths, and there was no way out. I was hoping there would have been a chance to save Terra, so I sacrificed my freedom, along with my old Keyblade and and armor, sending him back while I fell into the Realm of Darkness in his place."

The room was filled with gasps of utter shock, even Yen Sid was horrified at what Aqua had done. "You saved the bad guy!?" Pinkie exclaimed, asking everyone's question for them. "What in all of the universe made you think that was a good idea!?"

"Ya should have let that varmint fall and stay lost in that place," Applejack said.

"...I should have...but..." Aqua began to shudder, tears welling up in her eyes as the emotional dam started to break. "...I did it to save Terra...I saved him, not Xehanort, but it didn't even matter. I did it because he felt like a failure after the power of darkness accidentally came to him during our Mark of Mastery exam, and he didn't trust me as I was ordered to bring him back home and threatened to tear ours and Ventus's friendship apart." Her hand shook as her grip on the Keyblade was lost, the weapon clattering to the floor as it disappeared in a flash of light. "Because I cared about him, I ended up causing you all so much misery."

"Aqua, what are you talking about?" Sora asked, stepping up to the distraught woman. "We've saved the world from darkness plenty of times. We told you how we stopped Xehanort's Heartless, his Nobody and Organization XIII-"

"Don't lie to me!" Aqua shouted, making Sora step back and wince. "What about what had happened to you, Sora? Your friends? Kairi!? Every single world out in this universe!?" She looked up at him, tears running down her face as she showed sorrow and guilt in her eyes. "You sacrificed your own heart to save Kairi...Riku was possessed by Xehanort too...None of you told me everything that happened...but I saw it."

None of them had any idea what she was talking about. Sora, Riku, and Kairi told Aqua about their adventures, both around the worlds and in Equestria, but how she saw them go through their journeys and the terrible moments they didn't mention while she was in the Realm of Darkness was beyond them. Sora and Riku never even knew she was in the Realm of Darkness since their times there for only a few brief moments. Aqua pulled out the magical potion bottle and placed it on the ground, Twilight and her friends immediately recognizing what it was.

"That potion," Twilight spoke up, seeing only a little bit of the white liquid remaining inside of it. "You swiped it from Discord?"

"I heard that creature say it could see moments of the past, and I wanted to know what happened..." Aqua fell to her knees, everything she had seen still fresh in her mind. All of their moments where they fought, splitting apart as their world was destroyed, their destinies as Keyblade wielders thrust upon them in a time of crisis, the two young men before her lost in the darkness in some way and the young princess she swore would be kept safe, all of their troubles were her fault. "...I regret saving him...I shouldn't have..."

"Aqua." She looked up at Yen Sid, expecting him to scold her and revoke her status as a Keyblade Master as she recalled her greatest mistake. Instead of being reprimanded, the elder man looked at her with sympathy, his eyes softer as the woman had explained her actions. "Do not blame yourself. You did what you thought was the right thing, but everyone makes mistakes."

Confused, Aqua looked at the new Keyblade wielders and ponies, none of them showing any spite or anger toward her. They actually felt bad for her, having gone through the worst of times after losing two of her friends and wound up in the Realm of Darkness trying to save Terra when it was a lost cause.

Being pitied only made her feel worse as more tears fell. "B-But I-"

"Aqua, you were just trying to help your friend," Sora said as he got closer and knelt down in front of her. "If I were you back then, I probably would have done the same thing. I wouldn't have been able to get where I am now without the new friends I made from every world I've been to. Plus, it took a long while for Xehanort to begin his plans again, starting with his Heartless. If we're able to stop his Heartless and Nobody, then we can handle whatever else he might have up his sleeve."

"He hasn't shown himself in a while, either," Riku said. "But no matter what he does, he's going to be dealing with all of us when the time comes."

"And we'll help as best as we can, too!" Rainbow exclaimed as she flew above everyone. "Even though we don't have Keyblades...Or the Elements of Harmony anymore..."

"Ah think Dash means we'll give y'all moral support," Applejack said. "Sora's done a lot to help us back home."

"And he's dealt with villains who appeared in our own world I don't think anypony else could handle," Rarity added. "Discord being one of them with his chaotic magic."

"Or going head to head against Sombra with his strongest of Drive Forms," Twilight said. "He had such powerful darkness in him that the only thing that could have defeated him was the light of a magical artifact from a long-lost kingdom called the Crystal Heart."

"A thousand years with his heart fueled by darkness. Sombra sounds a lot more powerful than Xehanort, right?" Aqua just stared at Sora, knowing he was a lot stronger than he seemed, but nowhere near that strong.

As she processed how positive they all were, even after all the worst of times they had experienced, she looked down at the Wayfinder in her hand. She probably won't let go of her one mistake for a long while, but Xehanort had been thwarted several times. Looking back up at Sora, who held his hand out to her to help her back up on her feet, she saw a small glimpse of Ventus replace him for a few seconds. Thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, she rubbed her eyes, drying away her tears and looking back to see Sora again.

"...I guess...you are a lot stronger than you look." She took his hand and he helped her back up on her feet. "I knew you were very special when we first met all those years ago."

"Just doing whatever I can to help others in need," Sora said as he grinned while putting his arms behind his head. "But, uhh...while you were in the Realm of Darkness, when exactly did you get out?"

"A couple months ago," Aqua said. "I spent so long trying to find some way out, but while I was trapped there, I began to give up hope as the years passed."

"I sense more story time!" Pinkie pulled out some popcorn out of her mane and began munching as she sat down in front of Aqua.

Aqua looked at the others, having no clue how the pink pony waiting eagerly to hear a story like a little kid managed to keep a bag of freshly popped popcorn in her hair, but they all shrugged their shoulders. "...Ok then...Well, Sora, Riku, I'm not sure what parts of the Realm of Darkness you've been in, but I probably scoured every single inch of the Realm trying to find a way out. Pureblood Heartless appeared endlessly, but there was one that was far more fierce than a Darkside, but far more ruthless, and it was out to get me no matter how many times I beat it. Every time I slay it, it comes back, revived by the darkness around it and always seeking revenge every time I step away from the safety of the dark shore..."

 _In the Realm of Darkness, through the shade of the endless abyss of darkness within this dangerous Realm, there were endless roads and platforms that lead around in long winding paths. No matter which direction one would go, it would always lead them back to where they began or in a new section of the massive lands. Heartless reign in this dark world, spawning in a never-ending cycle, pureblood Heartless continue to grow in the darkness as fierce creatures to escape this world and take over others and drown it in darkness for their next dwelling._

 _Aqua ran through the endless section, no longer lost as she's been through this part of the Realm of Darkness one too many times to count in the past. The weaker Heartless became a nuisance to her as she slashed through them with her Keyblade, now hers after her master had perished by Xehanort's hand so many years ago. The only one that kept giving her trouble was what she called Dark Hide. No matter how many times she ran into this dangerously powerful Heartless, no matter how many times she's killed it, it always came back to try to kill her._

 _She dared to look back, seeing the menacing yellow eyes through its invisible form, blending into the darkness of the world. Those yellow eyes began to turn red, then disappeared. Sensing the Heartless had moved, despite how big it was with it's highly impressive agility, she stopped running and tried to find it._

 _"Why do you never learn to just stay dead!?" she shouted at it, the many years being trapped in the Realm of Darkness frustrating her to no end. She was also starting to go insane from her isolation, her patience growing thin and desperate to be free and see light and color again. She had no idea where that mysterious man she had met on those dark shores a while back was anymore, and she already missed his company. "Why don't you stop hiding and fight me!? Quit hiding like a little-!"_

 _Aqua was suddenly struck from behind as the Dark Hide tackled her with blinding speed, leaving a trail of flames in it wake. Pinning the Keblade Master down under its claws, she looked up at her enemy, seeing the same exact beast she had encounter many times. It had a jagged mouth, blue markings around its body, on its back and making up its mane were dark magenta tentacles, and around its forelegs above the purple claws clenching down on her were chains, almost like it was a caged monster that broke free from its bonds. Staring down at her, the Dark Hide opened its maw, a large orb of flames beginning to grow in its jaws, about to shoot her point blank with a Mega Flare._

 _With her hand still holding onto her Keyblade, she called a circle of magical mines around her, the Heartless's claw being blasted up as the mines appeared. The sudden explosion and pain it caused made it roar out and lift its head up, shooting the Mega Flare up into the air. Aqua quickly vaulted back up on her feet and slashed its face, teleporting behind it as it tried to swipe at her._

 _"Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!" Aiming her weapon right at its rear, she fired her own Mega Flare at point blank range, making it screech as it flew off into the air from the explosion._

 _She didn't beat it just yet, the Heartless turning green and disappearing. It was an illusion, and even though it took a large chunk of damage from her spell casting, it was hiding in the shadows again. Growling angrily, she searched around for it again, this time aiming for it as she tried to lock on to it and perform a Shotlock ability. She managed to find it, its eyes glowing menacingly as it waited for her to turn around and catch her by surprise again. Completely locked on to the foolish Heartless, she received the maximum locks she could get on it and unleashed her Shotlock power, Lightbloom._

 _Spinning rapidly in place like she was a figure skater on ice, she fired several beams of light out from her Keyblade that homed in on the Dark Hide, even from the distance they were apart. It reacted too late as the lights struck it, screeching in agony as the light found and unveiled it, unable to move as it flinched from the several thousand beams locked onto him. Aqua didn't let up and unleashed every bit of her Shotlock, repeating it again as she maximized it out again and fired more. As the second Lightbloom ended, she rushed forward before it could run from her again, sick of being treated like prey for the past several years._

 _Yelling out in anger, she leapt up into the air as high as she was able, casting Deep Freeze to encase the stunned Heartless in a frozen mountain of ice. Diving down toward it, she stabbed her Keyblade down into its skull, repeatedly stabbing it into its frozen head over and over, going faster and faster as she took out all of her anger and rage into its head. With one more stab, the Dark Hide broke free from its icy prison and roared, Aqua holding on for dear life as it tried to fling her off. Not willing to let it toss her or smack her off with its claws or tail, she cast another Mega Flare, this time inside its head. The Heartless's screeching got higher and louder as the powerful ball of magic built up inside its skull, and once she fired, the blast sent her hurling into the air while blowing its head clean off._

 _She landed a good distance away from the headless Dark Hide, slowly standing up as she swiped her Keyblade down to her side. She didn't look back as she heard the rest of its body go limp and fall over, the loud thud accompanied by it disappearing, fading back into the darkness to regenerate itself and attack her all over again. With the adrenaline slowly ebbing away, Aqua fell to her knee and clutched her stomach, the pain from the earlier attack finally making itself known._

 _Casting a weak Cure spell over her to numb the pain, she shakily stood back up. As she looked up, the rest of the pureblood Heartless making themselves present as they appeared out of the ground or through dark voids. Shadows, Neoshadows, Darkballs, and Invisibles, all of them eyeing her and ready to deal the finishing blow where their most powerful of brethren could not._

 _"Leave me alone," she uttered, not in the mood for another fight._

 _They would never leave her be, all of them rushing toward her with claws, fangs, and sword. Casting a barrier around her to block them, she shattered it and sent a counter wave of light into them, destroying all of them with one blast. As more came, Aqua ran to the safety of the dark shores where none of the Heartless ever dared to tread. After navigating her way through the long and confusing paths in the Realm of Darkness, she reached the dark sandy beach of the Dark Meridian, an area that looks like the darker version of a sea shore, the sand and rocks as dark as the sky, the only sign of light coming from a dim orb that was either supposed to resemble a sun or moon. It was the only closest thing to light she'll ever see while trapped in the Realm of Darkness._

 _Her legs gave out on her as she collapsed on her knees, panting heavily in exhaustion. She clenched her fingers through the dark black sand, sick of being in this Realm, sick of fighting the same Heartless day in and day out, sick of seeing the same places in this dangerous place. She looked up at the black sea, half expecting that man in the black coat to be there, but he was long gone. Wherever he went off to, she hoped he was somewhat safe._

 _"I've searched everywhere in here," she said, slowly standing back up, her legs buckling but managing to stay up. "I'm stuck here...forever. Until I lose my mind...or I turn into a Heartless." Aqua slowly trudged across the sand, reaching one of the nearby rocks and sat down on it. She looked down at her tattered clothing, torn apart from so many stray Heartless attacks that she failed to notice while in her anger-fueled guilt or carelessness against them. "It's been almost fifteen years since it all started...fifteen years stranded in the Realm of Darkness...Sora, Riku, Kairi...I hope you three are ok..."_

 _As she rested from the tiring and repetitive war she's had against the Dark Hide and the pureblood Heartless, she noticed a small glint of light reflect off something in her peripheral vision. She looked over to where she saw the light, which seemed to come up from near the shore line. It wasn't like the small glimmers that came from the stones, which were more like stars in the distance than any form of light in the Realm of Darkness. Curious, she stood up, wincing as her tired body told her to rest, but she limped forward to find out what it was._

 _Near the gentle waves lapping at the land, Aqua spotted what was reflecting off of the faux moon in the sky: an empty bottle. She knelt down and picked it up after digging it out of the sand, surprised to see something that came from outside of the Realm of Darkness wind up here. It wasn't like the potion bottles she had carried on her, more like what one would use to stuff a message in a bottle and send it out at sea. She noticed something else that was out of the ordinary in this realm along with the bottle, which was a slip of paper, a corner of it sticking out of the sand. Carefully digging around it and holding it in her hand, she brushed off some of the dirt and read what was written down on it._

Thinking of you, wherever you are.

We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend.

Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows:

starting a new journey may not be so hard,

or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds, but they share the same sky —

one sky, one destiny.

 _After reading through the oddly made letter, with no idea who sent it and who it was meant for, Aqua felt something magical that came from those words. The letter began to glow, surprising her as it slowly began to hover in front of her, slowly levitating itself over the shallow shore. The light grew brighter, blinding the Keyblade Master, the first true sign of light she had ever seen in so long. She squinted her eyes open, watching the page shoot out a small beam of light above it, creating a keyhole._

 _"What is this?" she asked, hoping whatever this keyhole held may help her. Summoning her Keyblade, she aimed it at the keyhole and fired a beam of light into it. The light intensified, blinding her yet again as it began to form a doorway made out of light. Once she could see again, she gasped as she saw the light, the power it had similar to that of Kairi's when she first met her. "Light?...A door made out of light?" The letter floated back to Aqua, the woman taking it in her hand as she looked at it, then back at the Door to Light. "...Is this...a way out?"_

 _Stashing the paper away, she decided to take the chance, wading through the water and passing through, the overwhelming light warm as it drifted her to unconsciousness._

 _It was a clear, sunny day down on Destiny Island, everyone in the town going about their day. Down on the island off the shore, the waves gently crashed onto the shore, the land empty aside from the tropical birds tweeting in the palm trees and tiny crabs skittering across the sand. Out toward the ocean, falling through the sky was what looked like a shooting star, which was an odd occurrence to see in the middle of the day, and it was falling straight toward the water. The star splashed into the water, barely disturbing the waves as it crashed._

 _A moment later, Aqua poked her head out of the water and took a big gasp of air, being the "shooting star" and suddenly waking up to find herself underwater. She sputtered and coughed out the salty ocean water as she tread water, highly confused as to what had happened to her after she walked through that door of light. She began to look around, her eyes growing wide as she saw brighter colors aside from black, gray, dark purple and blue, and the yellow eyes of the Heartless._

 _"...I-I'm...I'm out?" she questioned as she looked up at the sky. Aqua spotted the island nearby, recognizing it as the land she met Sora and Riku on. She swam up to shore and stepped foot on warm sand, still stuck in disbelief that she had finally escaped from the Realm of Darkness after nearly a year and a half. Feeling the heat of the sun on her and slowly drying her off was enough proof that she was out of that cursed Realm. "I escaped..."_

 _As happy as she was to know that she was glad to be back outside, she worried about what had happened to the other worlds if they were still in trouble. She pulled out the letter that had saved her, highly sure of herself that the light that came from the paper had definitely come from someone with a heart of pure light._

"Once I realized I was free, I scrounged up some metal and forged myself a new pauldron, recreating my old suit of armor from my Keyblade's light." Aqua finished her story as she held out the same paper she kept that had helped her escape the Realm of Darkness. "I went through every world the past couple months to make sure they were all safe, and I was surprised to see that they all were kept safe from the darkness."

"And that's when you came to Equestria and you rescued me," Twilight said, the woman nodding her head at her response.

Kairi stepped forward and took the paper Aqua held, recognizing her handwriting and the words she wrote. "Hey, I wrote this. I sent this out to sea one day, hoping it would get to Sora."

Sora looked at the paper over his girlfriend's shoulder, remembering those same words he read while he and Riku were stuck in the Realm of Darkness for only a few moments. "Huh. I knew I forgot something before Riku and I left. Maybe it was a good thing I dropped it, otherwise we wouldn't have met Aqua."

"I guess this means I paid you back after you saved me back then, huh?" Kairi asked Aqua, the Keyblade Master nodding her head.

"I still feel like I owe you a lot more, but we can call it even." Kairi surprised Aqua with a hug, catching her off guard as she was embraced by her successor.

"Good to have you back, Aqua," Kairi said.

"Yay! Group hugs! Everypony hug Aqua!" At Pinkie's exclamation, she and her friends joined Kairi as they welcomed her into their growing group of friends. Sora, Riku, and Yen Sid watched in amusement as Aqua was surrounded by the girls, though Lea grumbled at the girly mushiness he was witnessing. "Hey! You all know what this calls for, right!?" Pinkie leapt out of the group hug and landed next to Lea, surprising him as she pulled out her party cannon out from behind her. "A party!"

"Wait, how did you get that-!?" Pinkie pushed the button on her cannon, the barrel aimed right at the man as he was blasted with confetti, covering him head to toe in the millions of small bits of party paper. As the mare fired her cannon more, shooting out a small buffet table with premade snacks, drinks, and sweets and decorating the study into a party room, Lea spat out some confetti that got into his mouth. "Never mind. Not going to say anything."

As amazed as Aqua was at how Pinkie's cannon was able to set up a party within only a few seconds, she was a bit worried that Master Yen Sid wouldn't approve having his tower littered with party decorations. Turning her head to the wise wizard, she was surprised to see him going along with it as he poured himself some punch.

"Well, I guess this does call for a celebration for the return of a Keyblade Master who had survived living in the Realm of Darkness for over a decade. A feat no one would be crazy enough to do on a dare." Taking that as his permission to party, Pinkie began playing some music as the others either got snacks or began to dance to the song that was playing. Aqua shook her head and grinned as she approached the buffet table, her stomach in need of food after spending so much time worrying about the worlds than her hunger. Yen Sid watched Aqua as she picked out her assorted snacks and got herself a drink, noticing the elder man catching her attention as she walked up to him. "You deserve a long deserved vacation for what you've gone through in the Realm of Darkness. Even after you escaped, you still look exhausted."

"I can't afford to rest if Xehanort's still out there," she argued. "Who knows what he might do?"

"He hasn't made his presence known since Riku had destroyed his younger self in the dream worlds. If he shows himself, I know you will help Sora, Riku, and Kairi take him down, once and for all." Aqua wanted to argue further, but she believed him. With her power combined with the young Keyblade wielders, there might be a chance that they can finally end the life of the man who started their troubles since day one. "I think you should accompany them when they head back to Equestria, Aqua."

"To help them?" she asked.

"Yes, and to train them to your level of experience as their master, too," Yen Sid said, taking a sip of his beverage. "Plus, you can relax there and ease your mind from all the trauma you've had in the past. Not to mention, creating gliders with their Keyblades and their armor for any rough encounters in the future."

"Right..." While the party went on, Aqua watched Sora as he danced with Kairi, unable to place the odd hallucination she had earlier. She shrugged it off, deciding to finally take the time to take a break after the arduous battles from the past events and inside the Realm of Darkness, munching on her assorted snacks she picked out at the table. "It won't be easy, but I think we can finally put an end to all this madness Xehanort has wrought."


	69. Castle Mane-ia

Once the certified Pinkie Pie party had ended, welcoming not just Aqua as a part of the party mare's long and ever growing list of friends, but Lea and Yen Sid as well, they prepared to head back home to Equestria. As much as Pinkie begged for Lea to come along with them, the man declined, mostly due to the many random things Pinkie had managed to pull off that defied all logic and he needed a big break from her. As soon as the ponies and Keyblade wielders were in the Gummi ships, they set off back to Equestria, getting there in minutes using their Warp Gummi drives.

It was still a rough ride to handle for some of them for a second time, but Aqua wasn't all that woozy once they exited the warp field. She was surprised that the warp was a lot faster than she could have made it on her glider, estimating it would have taken her a couple days driving nonstop to reach Equestria from the Mysterious Tower. At least Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack recovered a bit faster than the first time, but it was still a pretty shaky walk back to their homes.

As the ships had reached the world's atmosphere and landed, everyone got a chance to see what Aqua looked like as a pony underneath the armor she hid herself in. She was a unicorn as Twilight had seen while in her armor, her coat an icy blue under her torn clothing, and through the tears in her outfit was a cutie mark that showed what her old Keyblade looked like. The gray-blue blade was pretty thin, the teeth curving the blade at the end with blue spikes around it, the handle black while the silver-gray guard curved up from the pommel.

Rarity offered Aqua to stay with her at her boutique for a place to stay while she was in Equestria, unable to say no to the mare's generosity as she followed the fashionista to her home. It was an odd sight for her to see a carousel to make a clothing store stand out in the small town, but she wasn't going to question how business practices worked in other worlds. The two unicorns walked inside, Rarity giving her guest a tour of her home and shop.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, Aqua," Rarity said. "Where everything is chic, unique, and magnifique!"

"Rarity!" Running down the stairs was Sweetie Belle, the filly tripping as she hit the last step, but quickly got up and shook off the fall. "You were gone all day! Where'd you go to!?"

"Oh! Sorry, Sweetie Belle," Rarity apologized. "I should have left a note. I was...up in Canterlot."

"Why were you in Canterlot?" Sweetie asked. "You were up there for Twilight's coronation and the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Oh, you know how I enjoy being in Canterlot. It's my dream to be a part of the city one day, remember?" The filly rolled her eyes, having heard her dream several time, but nodded her head. "Anyway, I want you on your best behavior for our guest."

"We have a guest?" Sweetie turned her head and just now noticed Aqua.

"Aqua, this is my little sister, Sweetie Belle," Rarity said, introducing the Keyblade Master to the unicorn filly. "Sweetie, Aqua."

"Aww, she's adorable," Aqua said, approaching the filly and patted her head. "It's nice to meet you, Sweetie Belle."

"Hi, Aqua," she said, suddenly gasping as she saw the clothes she was wearing. "Oh my gosh! Did a manticore try to maul you!? Rarity, Aqua has a fashion disaster, and you didn't notice it!?"

"Oh. We really should fix these, darling." Aqua looked down at her clothes, wincing at the many bad tears she received for the last decade and a half. "Maybe we can give you a new wardrobe, too."

"No, I don't think anything else is necessary. I'm not exactly fond with typical girl stuff with what I do for a living, though these definitely need to be fixed." Using her magic, Aqua stripped herself out of her outfit, feeling a little awkward to be in the buff as a pony. Before she gave her clothes to Rarity to fix up, she grabbed the pauldron attached to the shoulder of the sleeve. "And I'm keeping a hold of this until it's done."

"I'll get us some tea while Rarity works!" Sweetie said as she ran into the kitchen.

"Sweetie Belle, don't make a mess!" Rarity warned, sighing in defeat at her rambunctious sister's eagerness. "Aqua, can you make sure my sister doesn't hurt herself while I start sewing?"

"Sure." Aqua followed the filly into the kitchen, spotting Sweetie Belle standing in front of the counter with a highly concentrated look on her face. Her horn began to lit up, sparking a little as her green aura began to fade in and out. After hearing her let out an exhausted grunt, her horn stopped glowing as she panted heavily. "Are you ok, Sweetie Belle?"

"I was trying to see if I could levitate the tea kettle and put it on the stove," she said, rubbing her forehead as she tried to concentrate again. "I just can't seem to get my magic to work right just yet."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it with more practice. Let me help." Lighting up her own horn, Aqua's aura as blue as her coat, she began levitating the kettle over to the sink, pouring some water inside it for the tea. She never really tried to use her magic as a unicorn when she came to Equestria a while ago, but it was relatively easy, almost like she knew how to use it. She began using her new magic to open the cupboards, grab a tea set and some fresh tea leaves, placing the silverware out on the nearby table, and turning on the stove after placing the leaves in the kettle and setting it on the burner. "There we go. It's been a long time since I've had tea."

"...Wow...You're really good at magic," Sweetie Belle complimented.

"Well, I am quite adept at spells. I prefer casting magic than swordplay." At the mention of Aqua's talents, Sweetie Belle looked at the mare's flank and saw her Keyblade cutie mark.

"Hey! You have a similar cutie mark like Sora, Riku, and Kairi's!" she exclaimed.

"A what?" The mare looked behind her, noticing her Keyblade plastered right on her sides. "Oh...I was wondering what those were."

"Do you have a Keyblade like they do?" The filly's question startled her, quickly looking back at Sweetie Belle with a look of shock. "Can you fight Heartless, too?"

"...W-What?...How...do you know about that?" Aqua asked.

"Well, they kind of showed up a while ago, and Sora had been taking care of them since he came to Ponyville. He's actually really amazing! And he saved Equestria a dozen times along with my sister and her friends, but he does most of the work." The mare's eye twitched, Sora having made himself known in another world, revealing his Keyblade and abilities, though their weapons being known was by the fault of their magic transforming them to fit into the worlds around them.

"...Oh, really?" Aqua hid her anger from the little filly, knowing she was going to have a big talk with her new subordinates once they were alone. "I heard he was quite powerful...I'm going to have to have a little talk with him in the future."

After the water had boiled and the tea was brewed, Aqua poured some into the teacups she placed and levitated the set out into the living room. Rarity was focused stitching her clothing back to their pristine state, surprising the ice-blue unicorn at how quick she was from the large amount of tears. The unicorns sat on the couch as Aqua and Sweetie Belle watched the fashionista work, occasionally taking a moment to sip her tea.

"You didn't make a mess in the kitchen again, did you, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked, not wanting to walk into a messy kitchen over a simple pot of tea.

"Aqua was the one who made the tea," the filly admitted. "She's a pro at using her magic. Can I see some spells you know?"

"I'd rather not," Aqua said as she took a sip out of her cup.

"Oh, Aqua, I have a little question to ask you. If you aren't too busy, would you like to accompany Fluttershy and I tomorrow into the Everfree Forest?" Rarity asked.

"Why?" the older mare questioned. "That whole forest is dangerous."

"Yes, but not on the path to where the ruins of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's castle resides," she explained. "Since Twilight is a princess, we don't know when she might get her own kingdom to rule. It might be her own once it's reconstructed and we're able to find a way to clear out the Everfree Forest. Plus, the tapestries there are antiques, and I want to restore them to the way they were back then."

"The ruins of a castle, deep in the middle of a dangerous forest, and you want to go there with the risk of encountering dangerous monsters that could lurk in those abandoned halls?" Aqua shook her head, refusing to let anyone think it's ok to venture somewhere deadly. "I don't think so."

"But we have you there to watch out for any danger, and I'm sure you can handle anything after what you've encountered in the past." Aqua sighed, placing her cup down.

"I know, and I'd like to not be anywhere involving darkness and danger, if you know what I mean," she said, hinting to the unicorn about her imprisonment in the Realm of Darkness. "Besides...I kind of want to take a long vacation from fighting for a while. Every day, I fought to survive, and it made me grow weary physically and mentally being on my own and taking care of myself."

"Oh yeah." Rarity bit her lip, forgetting how much of a struggle Aqua had to go through to survive in a world filled to the brim with Heartless. "I understand. Maybe I'll ask Kairi tomorrow before we head out."

"I still wouldn't suggest going in there. It doesn't even matter if that forest is like your own backyard. Who would be crazy enough to live in a dangerous place?" She was met with silence, both Sweetie Belle and Rarity knowing a certain zebra who resides in the Everfree Forest. "...Someone seriously lives in the Everfree Forest?"

"Our friend, Zecora," Rarity said. "She's a zebra, and she handles herself fine on her own."

"She makes lots of different potions, and they heal any ailment," Sweetie added. "There was this one time that my sister and her friends all got into some Poison Joke, and it made them look or sound funny. I think Apple Bloom told me and Scootaloo Sora touched it too, and he turned into a mare!"

The filly giggled while Rarity groaned at the embarrassing dreads her hair had turned into the morning she woke up after stepping on those flowers chasing after Zecora. Aqua was a little surprised to learn about a magical plant that was able to change someone into the opposite gender.

"Yes, but the Poison Joke's effects differ between ponies," Rarity explained further. "Sora turned into a mare, but for me, my hair grew out in long strands. Coat, mane, and tail. I looked like a walking, talking, purple and white curtain with those horrible dreads. Whenever you decide to walk into the Everfree Forest, Aqua, avoid beautiful blue flowers in a small field around those woods. I'd rather not be curious to find out what happens to you that would wind up embarrassing you to death."

"Duly noted," Aqua said, though with the possibilities Poison Joke could give her, part of her did want to find out, and maybe spread the flowers over Sora and turn him into a girl as an ideal punishment for breaking the rules of keeping the world order.

Early the next morning, Riku walked inside the Golden Oak Library to meet with Twilight. After the plunderseeds nearly took over thanks to Discord's failed plan a thousand years ago, she had fallen behind on her training schedule and needed to get her into fighting shape for the future. The lavender alicorn was already downstairs, going through several of her books in the library while Spike cleaned up the stacked books Twilight had left after reading them.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Riku asked, picking up one of the books and skimmed over the cover. "You're not on a study binge, are you?"

"I was, but I think my research is a lost cause," she said, closing another book as she cleared off her fifteenth shelf. "I'm trying to find out anything about the Tree of Harmony, but it doesn't look like there's anything in here that can help me find out what's in that chest."

"I doubt you'll find anything about a crystal tree that's been hiding in a cave for many years." Twilight gave up her searching, none of the books in this library holding any historical information over something never heard from. "Considering how old that tree is, it's probably older than Celestia and Luna, whatever their age is...How old are they, anyway?"

"...I don't think anypony ever asked. I guess nopony wanted to sound rude to a princess and insult her by questioning her age." While they were on the change in topic, Twilight had a thought as she recalled the Tree of Harmony's location within the Everfree Forest. "Wait. The age of the Tree of Harmony is unknown, but the princesses knew of it back then when they confronted Discord. Maybe there's something in the library in the Castle of the Two Sisters, filled to the brim with lost history!" She flapped out of her seated spot and rammed into Riku, kissing him deeply and leaving the pegasus stunned. "Riku, you're a genius!"

"...Buhhhhhh, what?" he dumbly asked.

"To the ruins!" She carried the dazed stallion in her levitation and headed out the door. "Spike, clean up the library while we're gone!"

After slamming the door shut, the baby dragon looked at all of the books littering the floor. "I don't understand why she can't just use her magic to put her books back on the shelves when she's done," Spike grumbled with a sigh, beginning to clean up the alicorn's stacked books.

Twilight and Riku reached the ruins of the castle deep in the Everfree Forest, the mare eager to see what else in the castle was still standing after only being in the crumbled throne room and one of the towers. There were still plenty of areas that remained standing from the wear of time and the plant and animal life finding refuge around or inside. The duo searched through the upper floors of the old castle, looking through each of the barren rooms that was once a majestic palace filled with servants and royal decor.

Down through the halls, Riku heard Twilight gasp as she opened another door, taking a guess that the alicorn found the library. "Oh my gosh! Look at all the books!"

"Of course she'd find it first," Riku uttered with a smirk, hurrying after her before she slammed the door on his face.

Sitting in the shelves on the many bookcases in the room were many books hidden from others in the Everfree for a thousand years. Though there was a crumbled skylight shining sunlight down in the old library, the books seemed to have been magically protected as a failsafe from the elements that may have seeped in through the hole in the ceiling. Twilight squeed at the sight of hidden history just waiting to be read, bouncing up and down like a little filly as she approached one of the shelves.

"So many books!" she squeaked, her excited mind too distracted as she managed to fly perfectly up, her eyes focusing on all the dusty tomes on every shelf. "I'm going to have to clear my old schedule just to read all of these!"

"You are not clearing anything involving your training, Twilight." Riku leapt up and grabbed Twilight before she could go any higher, gently hovering them back down to the ground. "You're still not out of basic training just yet, then we'll go into spell casting and advanced spells, then advanced combat."

"But there has to be something related to the Tree of Harmony in here." Twilight pouted and opened her eyes wider, giving Riku the sad, puppy eyes she used to use on Shining Armor when she was little. "Please let me read them?"

No matter how hard he tried, Riku just can't say no to a face like that. It was bad enough to see a little kid pull that off and succeed, but it was heart wrenching to see an animal, or a purple alicorn in his case, staring at him like that with those big eyes and quivering pout of sadness. He groaned in defeat and sighed, poking her snout with his hoof.

"Can you please quit being adorkable if I say yes?" he begged.

"Yay!" Twilight hugged Riku tightly and kissed his cheek. "I love you!"

The stallion whined as he watched his pony girlfriend fly around and grab large stacks of books off the shelves, his legs giving out as he sat on his haunches. "Why does this world have to have so many things involving cuteness? It's making me crazy..."

"...Ok, what the heck am I witnessing here?" Sora asked as he stared at what was happening in front of Sweet Apple Acres.

He stood next to Pinkie, who set up a table with Gummy sitting on top as he stared off into who knows where, the two ponies watching Applejack and Rainbow Dash competing against each other. Sora could understand rivalries pretty well, considering how many races or duels he's had with his best friend, but what he was looking at right now was practically insane. Both mares were staring each other down...with bees covering every inch of them.

"Dashie and Applejack are competing to see who will win the title of 'Most Daring Pony'!" Pinkie answered. "And this is the final test out of many: the Bee Stare! Last pony that blinks wins!"

Sora looked at Pinkie with a blank stare, then at Applejack and Rainbow. "Seriously?" He flinched as he saw a stray bee fly by, thankfully avoiding him, flying right toward Gummy. The doofy alligator sat still, doing nothing as the bee flew into its nose and out one of his ears. Even though he should have been grossed out as Gummy's head was like a cave to the insect, Sora was bored and approached the toothless gator, making him flap his lips with his hoof as he pretended to talk like Gummy. "'Boy, this competition sounds a bit silly, Pinkie Pie. What is the point of this dare besides Applejack and Rainbow Dash risking getting stung by a swarm of bees?'"

"Are you crazy, Gummy!? It's exciting!" Sora snickered, finding Pinkie's naivete more entertaining as she really thought Gummy spoke to her.

"Uhh, excuse me." Pinkie and Sora looked over at the entrance to the farm, Rainbow and Applejack moving their eyes as they stayed perfectly still, a stallion in a bee keeper suit approached them. "I'd like to have my bees back. They got honey to make before the cold weather comes in."

He whistled, calling the bees off the mares before they could argue with him over their competition. Ironically, Rainbow and Applejack were wearing bee keeper outfits too, their Bee Stare not even close to daring if they were wearing protective gear. Once the stallion left with his surprisingly tame bees, the two mares groaned in annoyance as they took off their suits.

"Great, now how are we going to know who's the 'Most Daring Pony'?" Rainbow asked in a huff.

"Well, so far it's a tie," Pinkie said as she pulled up a notepad, both sides with pegasus and earth pony's faces with drawings of different activities they competed in. "Yup. Them numbers don't lie."

"There are no numbers," Sora stated.

"Numbers don't always have to be numbers, silly." Pinkie bopped Sora on the snout as she stuck her tongue out. "As much as I want to keep tallying the scores, I gotta get down to the schoolhouse! They put up a new bell, and I volunteered to test it! I get to ring it all week, and I have it all to myself!"

She grabbed Gummy off the collapsible table and ran off down to the school, the toothless alligator flopping along as he grabbed her bouncing tail in his maw. Sora turned around, noticing the grins on Rainbow's and Applejack's faces.

"...What?" he asked.

"We came up with another idea for a dare," Applejack said.

"And you're coming along with us to prove who wins," Rainbow continued.

"Uhh, where to?" Sora questioned, not exactly willing to go through with anymore of their shenanigans, but going along with it to avoid being pestered.

(Magical Mystery)

Walking through the Everfree Forest, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Kairi stayed along the path as they made their way to the ruins of the castle. Fluttershy brought Angel along after taking care of her animals, though with her planning to make sure they were fed tonight without her around, it was late in the afternoon, the sun just about to set on the land. Kairi looked around as they set foot inside the crumbled throne room, her first time being inside the ruins of the princess' previous castle.

"This place must have been beautiful before Nightmare Moon came," the Princess of Heart said. "And it's still standing after all the collateral damage."

Angel began to get bored and wanted to explore, but Fluttershy grabbed him before he could venture forth into the other rooms. "Angel, I don't want you wandering off on your own. You might get hurt, or get lost."

The rabbit grumbled in annoyance at his master's constant worrying, mostly out of fear of anything that could happen to her more than him. "And from what I've seen in that castle back in Radiant Garden where I was kidnapped, there might be some traps lying around."

"I'm sure we don't have to go too far. Let's find ourselves any of the tapestries and bring one back," Rarity said. "Maybe I'll gain some more inspiration for a new line of clothing! I hope Aqua won't mind helping me by modeling any older fashion trends that might make a comeback in the future. She has a marvelous physique, and pack quite a kick with her abilities."

"At least she's taking a breather after surviving in the Realm of Darkness for so many years. She's done enough fighting to last a lifetime." The trio headed off through one of the many hallways in search of any intact tapestries from the past that could be fixed up.

A moment later, Riku walked across the upper balcony on the second floor, carrying a candelabra on his back. "Good thing the wax from these candles are still useful. Twilight's definitely going to need this when it gets dark, and maybe we can get in a little magic training with Fire...I still can't believe she got me with that face. I'm not supposed to be suckered into cutesy stuff...Then again, my girlfriend is the size of a big dog while I'm human, but a lot more adorable and she can talk and use magic."

As he headed back to the library, a few minutes later, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Sora walked into the castle. The stallion sighed in irritation as they came back here.

"So, we had to wait until nightfall for a scaredy-cat contest?" Sora asked. "This is where the Elements of Harmony were found, so how exactly is this a good enough place for a scare fest?"

"Well, Granny Smith told Big Mac and Ah stories about this ol' castle, and they weren't all about Nightmare Moon." Applejack walked on ahead while the others followed, Sora grunting as he was forced to be their witness to see who gets too spooked to run away and escape from the castle. "After the Mare in the Moon was banished, all of her magic wasn't truly gone. When magic fell on the castle, that magic takes the form of...the Pony of Shadows!"

"You mean a Heartless?" Sora questioned in a monotonous tone.

"...Well, Ah don't think so," Applejack said, unsure of herself.

"Those things showed up a while after you arrived," Rainbow said as she pointed to the Keyblade wielder. "I kind of doubt they would have come here a thousand years ago, otherwise we would have known about them."

"Aside from Sombra and Luna, both of them tainted by darkness, they should have showed up to spawn and take more hearts." As Sora pondered why the Heartless began showing up after he did when darkness was present a millennia ago, he continued following Rainbow and Applejack as they wandered the halls. "Just in case there are any, I'd better be cautious. I've encountered some Heartless that were able to possess statues, or anything else that isn't attached to the ground. Plus, this place isn't scary. If you want scary, you should see how creepy Beast's Castle is. Gothic decor, dark halls, and plenty of creepy stone statues and living armor."

"Maybe we should have gone there instead," Rainbow suggested.

"Ah don't think Ah can stomach another one of them space jumps to see another world." Applejack groaned and rubbed her stomach, still feeling the queasiness from her first two warp jumps the other day. "Ah'd rather keep mah hooves where they belong: on the ground."

As the three mares wandered about the halls, they found one of the many decorative banners they were searching for, showing a expertly woven picture of Luna without her flowing, starry mane. "Ooooh. That's perfect! Fluttershy, could you be a dear and lift it off the hook?"

"Umm...Ok." Before Fluttershy flew up, she placed Angel down next to Kairi. "Now, you stay with Kairi until I come back down."

The white bunny let out a frustrated sigh and nodded his head, chittering grumpily as Kairi patted his head. "Now, don't be a sour bunny. She's just looking out for you, Angel." The pegasus flew up and grabbed the rod holding the tapestry up on the wall. Unfortunately, due to being the meekest out of everyone, she wasn't able to budge it barely an inch off the hooks. "Here, I'll help, Fluttershy. Get underneath it and lift."

"Ok." Fluttershy flew under it and pushed up, Kairi using her levitation to lift it up.

They soon heard a click, the wall suddenly flipping around, turning Fluttershy around and getting her stuck under the cloth. "Fluttershy!"

"Goodness! What happened!?" Rarity exclaimed.

On the other side, Applejack, Rainbow, and Sora walked around, unaware of the movable wall with Fluttershy flailing underneath the tapestry. "So, there's also Heartless that act like ghosts, too?"

"They're not as scary as you girls think," the teen explained. "They're more like small things wearing a sheet that have a creepy face on them."

The trio heard Fluttershy yelping, looking up at the mysterious lump moving around underneath the banner. "W-What the hay is that!?"

"Is it a Heartless?" Rainbow asked Sora, the stallion shaking his head, feeling no sign of a threat, or seeing yellow eyes in the dark halls. "Then...what if the Pony of Shadows legend is actually a ghost haunting this place!?"

The timid pegasus yelped louder, her cries of shock scaring Rainbow and Applejack as they both ran down a random hallway. "Hey, guys! Come on! Ghosts don't exist!...Well, except the Windigos. Those do exist after seeing them last year." Sora heard a click, the wall flipping around and the "ghost" disappeared on the other side with the tapestry. "...Huh. Turning walls. That's pretty neat."

He soon averted his attention back to the two mares, unable to believe how scared they were over a moving tapestry as he chased after them. Back on the other side, Fluttershy tumbled down the wall and fell to the floor. She stood up, wincing as she tried to stretch out her wing, left with a scrape after falling out of the tapestry.

"Ow," she said. "I think I hurt my wing."

"Here, I'll fix that." Kairi called out her Keyblade and cast Cure, healing the pegasus's injured wing. Dismissing her weapon, the pink unicorn looked up at the tapestry. "Well, that thing isn't going to come down. That rod is a trigger to flip the wall, and that tapestry is not going to come down unless we cut it off its hanger."

"Oh, poo," Rarity pouted. "I want to fix one of them, not ruin them any more than they already are from the wear and tear of time. Let's try to find another one elsewhere, and a bit smaller."

"What happened to me again?" Fluttershy asked as the mares wandered along, Angel hopping behind them.

"That wall flipped around and sent you on the other side while you were struggling under the tapestry," Kairi said. "I knew there were hidden switches and traps around here. I suggest we keep our eyes open and watch out for any booby-"

Kairi, Rarity, and Fluttershy screamed as the floor beneath them suddenly disappeared, the mares falling down a trap door they didn't know was there. Angel blinked in surprise as he watched his owner and her two friends fall down the chute, looking down at his paws. He stood on a pressure plate, the small bit of flooring sunk a few centimeters into the ground. When he leapt off it, the trap door closed back up. He looked around and shuffled away, whistling nonchalantly down another hall after accidentally setting off one of the traps, wondering where the mares had gone off to.

Sora managed to catch up to Applejack and Rainbow Dash, the two of them panting after getting spooked by a large piece of art made of fabric. "Ok, you two are absolutely ridiculous. Where the heck did all those brave and thick-headed actions go in the past?"

"We don't know what's been living here!" Rainbow argued. "That Pony of Shadows could exist!"

"An example of a 'Pony of Shadows' would most likely have been Sombra, and he's gone," Sora said, sad to say it, but there was no hope for him to come back from that darkness. "Anyways, I don't think this whole competition is worth it if you're both trying to find dumb ways to one-up each other. Like a bee stare down."

"What about your rivalry against Riku?" Applejack questioned.

"You two compete with each other," Rainbow added as both mares leered at him.

"Our rivalry involves duels and races. And when we were little, prank wars." The two stared at Sora blankly. "...Ok, you know what? How about a new challenge? Against me? Whoever stays here in this castle the longest until the sun rises wins. The ones who get freaked out the most over stupid stuff loses."

"Ha! I'm not scared of anything!" It was Sora's turn to stare at Rainbow, the mare giggling nervously as she recalled the earlier scare. "That one didn't count."

"...Alright then. Starting now. Deal?" Applejack and Rainbow looked at each other, then nodded their heads. The mares spat on their hooves and hoof bumped each other, a sign of a promise between them, then pointed their spat on hooves at him. Sora went along with it and mimicked them, but as he bumped his hoof with theirs, his fur stood up on end at the disgusting feeling. "Agh! That's even grosser than watching a bee fly up Gummy's nose and out his ear earlier! I'm a guy, and I find that dumb hoofshake disgusting!"

"Then why did ya go along with it if ya didn't like it?" Applejack asked as the mares smirked at his expression.

"Because I've seen that happen in movies and I thought it looked cool!" Sora wiped his hoof on the dusty red carpet beneath them, none of them noticing one of the picture's eyes moving and watching them. "It felt so disgusting after doing that. Eck!...Let's just go before you make me do anything else that no guy, or girls like you, has to do that's even grosser than that..."

They continued making their way around the castle, oblivious to the picture's eyes watching them until they disappeared around a corner.

Nestled inside the library, Twilight looked through the books she brought down from the shelves, reading old novels never published before, thoughts from other ponies from a thousand years ago, and more. Riku was doing the exact opposite, however: doing pushups on his forehooves out of boredom. He was unable to convince Twilight to take a break and practice with her Keyblade. Whenever she had her nose in a book, she was determined to finish it no matter what. At least she got some magical practice in, casting Fire on the candelabra and lighting the candles, but that was all.

"I should have said no," Riku said aloud. "Next time you pull off that face again, Twilight, I am going to ignore it."

"If that worked on my brother, then it is always going to work on you," the alicorn teased, sticking out her tongue at him before going back to the book she was going through.

"It'll get old at some point, so you're going to have to think of another way to try and convince me to do whatever you want." The stallion landed on all fours, grumbling to himself as Twilight giggled at him. Before he stepped forward, he heard a squeak and look under his hoof, nearly stepping on a white rabbit glaring at him and chittering at him angrily. "...Uhh, do rabbits wander in this place from time to time?"

"Rabbits? In the ruins?" Twilight looked up, surprised to see Angel here. "Angel? What are you doing here?"

"Wait. If this little demon rabbit is here, does that mean Fluttershy's around? Or did he wander off in the Everfree Forest by himself?" Riku carried Angel by his back paw, the critter flailing angrily as the stallion walked over to the other side of the table Twilight was seated at to read the many books in the library. He sat down in the other chair and dropped the rabbit on his head. "I think this rodent looks for trouble more than we do."

Riku leaned back in his seat, nearly falling back as it moved faster than he leaned. They heard a clicking sound as one of the bookshelves began moving, the chair a hidden mechanism to open a secret passage. Curious, both ponies and the white rabbit looked in the new room, which seemed to be a private reading room. There were two windows, one bright and orange with an image of a sun and the other blue with a crescent moon. In the center of the room was a pedestal that held a book on top. Twilight levitated the book over to her, reading the inscription on the cover.

"'The Journal of the Two Sisters'. Is this a diary?" she asked.

"Celestia and Luna's secret diary, filled with their thoughts." He looked at the condition of the book, which was surprisingly more pristine than the other books in the library. "You don't think this might have some information about the Tree of Harmony, does it?"

"I'm not sure. The princesses know more than we do, and there might be something in here that they may have forgotten about for the last millennium." Though it seemed wrong to read something that was private to Celestia and Luna, they looked through it anyway to know if there was anything the princesses had held from the world along with some secrets about the Tree of Harmony.

Sora, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash continued walking down through the halls, reaching a corridor with oddly shaped sconces that looked like disembodied pony legs holding the unlit torches. It was hard to tell in the lighting, but at least it wasn't too dark to see where they were going.

"Uhh, how about you go first, Sora?" Rainbow suggested, stepping behind him.

"Y-Yeah! Not that we're scared or nothin'," Applejack added, joining her friend behind the stallion. "Just because...Heartless might lurk in these halls."

"I'll know if there's Heartless around, but if you two insist, I'll take point." Sora rolled his eyes and began walking forward, the two mares slowly following him as they eyed the creepy torch holders.

On the other side of the wall in a hidden room, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Kairi screamed as they slid down through the trap door, landing inside of the "inescapable" room. They landed in a heap on top of each other, groaning from the impact and the terrifying rush.

"Trap doors. As soon as I say it, we fall in one," Kairi muttered, the trio slowly getting up as they looked in the dark room. She lit up her horn, lighting the area, finding themselves trapped in the room with no way out. "And the only way out is up that steep chute by the looks of it."

"Where's Angel!?" Fluttershy panicked, finding no sign of her pet anywhere.

"I think he might have accidentally stepped on a sort of pressure plate, so he's probably still up around the castle." The unicorn noticed a hole in the wall, big enough to fit an entire foreleg through. "Let's see if there's some kind of hidden lever that can open a secret compartment for us to squeeze through."

"Squeeze through a tiny hole? With all this dirt!? Kairi, you're mad!" Ignoring Rarity, the pink unicorn stuck her hoof through and began blindly feeling for something to pull.

Sora stopped near an empty sconce, looking around the room as he waited for Applejack and Rainbow Dash to catch up. He soon felt something touch his flank, making him yelp and flinch in surprise, only to grumble.

"Hey, the whole point of this wager is to get spooked by something in this castle!" Sora said. "Whoever is touching my butt, that's cheating!"

"Uhh, Sora? We're over here." He looked over his shoulder, the two mares too far away to even reach his rump.

They were staring at something and looked freaked out. He turned his head to his other shoulder, feeling the hoof travel up along his back. Underneath where the empty sconce was, there was a hoof moving around and touching him, making his fur stand up on end in shock. Before he panicked, he noticed the hoof looked pink through the dim lighting that seemed to be coming in from the other side.

"These things are alive! Run!" Applejack shouted as she and Rainbow ran off screaming before the other hooves could grab them.

"Wait...is this...?" As Sora pondered who's hoof it belonged to, it disappeared back through the hole, Kairi shivering as she felt something not exactly solid on the other end.

"I think I felt something furry on the other side," she said.

"Angel!?" Fluttershy gently shoved Kairi out of the way and stuck her hoof through the hole, hoping whoever it was was her pet bunny.

Sora noticed another hoof pop through and search around for something. Before he could wonder what was going on, the hoof grabbed the sconce above the hole and pulled it. The wall suddenly flipped around rapidly, swapping places with Kairi, Rarity, and Fluttershy, all three mares staring at the hallway as they found their lever out of the trap room.

"Well. That worked." Fluttershy pulled her hoof out, disappointed that her little companion wasn't there. "Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'm sure wherever Angel is, he's somewhere safe."

"I'm starting to get sick of this castle!" Rarity complained. "Tapestries or no, I want to get out of this topsy-turvy deathtrap before it dangles us over a pit of spikes! Or snakes!"

"But what about Angel!? I don't want to leave him here!" Fluttershy whimpered, Kairi placing her hooves on the mares' shoulders before they could blow up in anger or have a heart attack.

"Girls, relax. We'll find a way out and find Angel. Let's try to head back upstairs and find where we fell. Then we'll search for the rabbit." Kairi took the lead and took them down the opposite direction where Applejack and Rainbow Dash fled.

As they climbed up the spiral staircase, Sora pulled the lever that caused him to get trapped in that dark room, finding no sign of Applejack or Rainbow Dash. "What the heck was this castle in its prime? A fun house?"

Sora quickly ran down the hall where Rainbow and Applejack disappeared down, hoping they didn't set off any other traps around the maze of corridors.

While Twilight and Riku were busy reading through Celestia's and Luna's diary, Angel was busy lounging on a pillow as he munched on some carrots. Riku had no clue where Twilight found the carrots to feed the spoiled rabbit, but he was too enthralled with what the princesses had written down.

"'I love to duck behind the paintings, and though the Hall of Hooves still gives her a bit of fright, the trap door slide is Luna's favorite,'" Riku read aloud, unable to believe what kind of palace Celestia and Luna used to live in. "Sheesh. This whole entire castle is like a carnival fun house. Trap doors, secret doors, flipping walls."

"Sounds really fun," Twilight said, continuing off on the page as she snuggled next to Riku. "'Soon, the Organ to the Outside will be finished. I can hardly wait.'"

"An organ? I doubt something like that could still be functional in these ruins." A moment later, they soon heard the sound of an organ playing a note somewhere in the castle, surprising the two ponies and rabbit. After the note went silent, the empty bowl holding Angel's carrots disappeared through the floor and popped up again with more carrots. He wasn't all that surprised as he got a free refill, though that did concern Riku. "Is there someone else here with us?"

"I hope not. Maybe it's just the wind." The pegasus doubted that the wind could have blown through the pipes of the organ and made a sound, though with how destroyed the place was, it was a possibility where it was held. As she turned the pages, they saw the organ they heard drawn out on the pages, connecting to different objects that were supposedly secret entrances. "Ooh. It looks like the organ seemed to control some areas of the castle. Pretty spooky."

"And like I called it before. A giant fun house, or a haunted mansion." They continued reading, seeing the many wild journal entries left behind by Celestia and Luna of their experiences inside their giant playhouse of a castle.

"Applejack! Rainbow Dash!" Sora looked around another hall, calling out to the two mares. He sighed, having lost them after they ran and he got flipped around by that hidden room's wall. "Great. I think I lost them. And I have no idea where I'm going, either."

He walked through a hall with several suits of armor standing against the wall. Earlier, he heard a pipe organ playing, the notes and chords echoing the halls, though there was no sign of the instrument, or the musician playing it. Sora leaned against one of the statues, trying to get his bearings, the organ playing again. He yelped as he was suddenly flung through the wall, the armor staying stock still from the random revolution and back where it stood. Sora wound up outside of the castle, hovering in the air as he looked down at the destroyed courtyard down below.

Having enough getting turned caught in the traps, he flew down to the ground and landed. He heard the organ play again, unable to turn around in time as he heard someone yell out in surprise as they were flung out from the ground floor of the castle, landing right into him and sending them in a crumpled heap.

"Ow," a mare said, surprising Sora as he recognized the voice, along with the red tail draped over his snout. "I barely triggered anything near that throne! And what was with the creepy organ music!?"

"Kairi?" The unicorn ceased her complaining, looking over her stomach as she saw a familiar spiky hairstyle between her hind legs and tail.

"Sora?" Kairi rolled off of him as they both got up, the couple surprised to see each other here. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be asking you that..." Suddenly, screams could be heard from inside the castle, the mares screaming in fright about something. "But, we should hold that thought until we find out what's going on."

"Good idea."

Sora and Kairi quickly ran back inside, jumping through a broken window as they hurried to where all the screaming was coming from. It was coming from the main foyer, both teens summoning their Keyblades in case it was a Heartless attack. Once they reached the foyer, they both stopped as they watched Applejack and Rainbow Dash running/flying around in a chaotic fright, Rarity was sobbing her eyes out as one of the tapestries had fallen on her, and Fluttershy was struggling to try to lift a pillar off of a pile of rocks. Neither pony had any clue what they were in a panic about, and there were no Heartless anywhere in sight.

"Uhh...What is happening?" Sora asked, Kairi only able to shrug, having no idea what was going on either.

Up on the second floor, Riku, Twilight, and Angel stood over the railing of the balcony to see what all the commotion was about. They were just as confused as Sora and Kairi, even seeing them watching their friends yelling and running about.

"Ok, this is getting strange and ridiculous." Twilight hovered down to the bottom floor and lit up her horn. "Everypony STOP!"

A lavender wave flew out and encased an aura around the spooked mares, freezing them in place. Now that they weren't screaming their heads off, they noticed the others around them.

"Twilight? What are ya doin' here?" Applejack asked.

"Must...save...Angel!" Fluttershy was frozen trying to lift up the pillar, her attention brought to a familiar chitter coming from her pet. She looked up and saw the bunny wave at her. "...Oh."

"Fluttershy? Why are you here?" Rainbow asked, stuck in mid flight.

"She was with me and Kairi," Rarity said under the fabric she was bawling beneath.

Twilight released her spell, freeing the others as she pulled the tapestry off of the white unicorn. "What the hay were all of you doing? Scaring each other?"

"I think I'll start with our side," Kairi said. "Rarity, Fluttershy, and I came here because Rarity wanted to find any of the tapestries she could fix up and maybe give back to the princesses. Then we wound up getting caught in these traps, fell down a trap door chute that lead us into a hidden wall, I got separated by them after that organ played while I was near that old throne. I landed on top of Sora and we wound up finding all of you here."

"And those two-" Sora pointed at Rainbow and Applejack. "-were competing to be the 'Most Daring Pony', and wanted to see who could last the longest in this castle without getting scared. And I was forced along for the ride. They got freaked out over nothing, ran off after a hoof in that hallway of hooves that touched me, fell for more of those traps Kairi mentioned, wound up outside with her landing on me and back to here after hearing you all screaming."

"That was you I was touching?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. I thought I recognized that pink hoof." Sora smirked as he leaned closer. "I didn't think you wanted to get that grabby when you groped my butt back there."

Blushing heavily, Kairi shoved Sora away while he laughed at her reaction. "I was trying to find a lever to get us out of that room!"

"Should have searched a bit lower," Riku commented with a snicker, getting smacked hard in the face by a decently sized rock Kairi threw at him, Sora laughing harder as he fell on his back at the innuendo and his friend's perverted comment.

Suddenly, the organ began to play again, the spiky-haired teen stopping his laughter as the music rang in the castle again. Twilight's friends hid behind her while she, Riku after rubbing his head, Sora, and Kairi looking around to find out where it was coming from.

"Ok, that's definitely not the wind. Somepony's actually playing it." Twilight lead the way down into the basement, she and Riku reading where the organ was located before they were interrupted by all the ruckus earlier.

The music began to grow louder as they got closer, traversing the dark corridors in the basement of the castle. One of the doors down the hall were opened, the sound of the pipe organ playing clearly from inside. Peeking around the doorway, they saw a cloaked figure playing on the large instrument, none of them having any idea who it was. Not willing to chance whoever it was as friendly, Sora, Kairi, and Riku slowly approached the mysterious stranger, Keyblades at the ready in case it was a foe. And with how similarly designed the cloak looked, Sora hoped it wasn't Maleficent distracting them while Pete sneaks up on them.

Sora approached the figure and grabbed the cloak, quickly pulling it off to reveal Pinkie Pie. "Hi, guys!"

"Pinkie!?" they all exclaimed.

"That's me! Hey, did you guys know I could play the organ? I didn't!" She began playing some random tunes on the organ, but only confusing everyone with her sudden appearance here.

"Pinkie's the one who's been setting off those traps?" Rainbow questioned.

"I thought you were ringing the school bell all week," Sora said.

"I was! But they said I only needed to ring it for a few minutes. Can't imagine why." The others did, knowing how random and goofy Pinkie can be. "So I thought of making a 'finish ringing the school bell' party, but I didn't have any bluebells to throw the party, so I went into the Everfree Forest to pick some, but then I got chilly, so I wrapped myself in that tarp that I was gonna use to carry the flowers. Then I saw Rarity and Fluttershy and I followed them to the castle, but then I lost them, found myself down here and began playing!"

Pinkie pressed a few notes, causing a tile beneath Riku to bounce up, sending the stallion up into the air. Completely surprised, he wasn't able to recover in time as he landed on Sora, both teens groaning in pain.

"Ok, let's get Pinkie away from that thing before she opens up a random pit beneath us," Kairi suggested as she levitated the pink earth pony away from the organ.

Twilight lead everyone back upstairs and in the secret reading room back in the library, showing the others Celestia and Luna's journal. "So, you knew about everything that was going on in this castle?" Rainbow asked. "And you were freaked out at all?"

"No. And I also had Riku with me in case anything went wrong, so I wasn't worried in the slightest," the alicorn said as she nuzzled him.

"And we all thought the princesses were supposed to be all regal and stuff," Sora said. "Who would have thought they had a fun side when nothing serious goes on?"

"More like insanely dangerous," Rarity said. "I don't want to set hoof in this place again knowing just how many surprises there are around here."

"It's too bad there wasn't anything in there about the chest," Fluttershy said, petting Angel as he slept. "I wonder what's inside it."

"It has to be something awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"We won't know until we find them keys. Whatever they are and wherever they are," Applejack said.

Twilight looked down at the diary, getting a little idea. "Hey, how about we make our own journal and record our adventures? We could learn a lot about each other from anything the rest of us may have missed out on. And in the future, other ponies could read it too."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Rarity said, the others agreeing at the idea.

"And I think the first entry we're going to make is all about how this castle drove all of us crazy," Sora said. "That, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash had lost the title of 'Most Daring Pony' to me after getting scared by everything that happened tonight."

"We want a do-over!" both mares shouted.

With their plans to make a journal all of them could use to record any fond adventures they had to read back later in the future, the nine ponies left the castle and headed home to Ponyville. Tonight was a night none of them will forget, especially all the chaos that had occurred from the random traps they all set off.

In the late hours of the evening, the ruins of the Castle of the Two Sisters was silent. The sound of hoofsteps echoed in the halls as an equine figure roamed the grounds. Its shadow stretched out across the wall as it reached the library. It wore a cloak over its body, obscuring itself from anything that may come across it. The yellow eyes glowing under the moonlight squinted angrily at the room as it lifted up a pendant around its neck, made of gold and shaped like a triangle.

"I am still too weak," they said, sounding elderly and masculine. "Escaping from Tarterus while that hot-headed Hades neglected Equestria's prison of the underworld was simple, but I've been drained of all my magic...I need more time to recover before I can steal magic again." The figure dropped the pendant, hanging back down against his neck, growling angrily. "Scorpan, you had betrayed me for these weak, pitiful ponies. As soon as I regain my former strength, I'll destroy the land you saved from my inevitable reign...It's too bad you didn't live long enough to see me try again, and this time, I will succeed..."


	70. Daring Don't

Inside the Golden Oak Library, a random party set up by Pinkie Pie was held, and it was with one of the weirdest holidays she could have ever made up. All of her friends were invited to celebrate what she called "National Random Holiday Party Day", where everyone was wearing a random hat as they partied. Out of all of them, Aqua was the most confused as she was invited as well, Pinkie placing a blue party hat on her head the moment she walked inside the library.

"I don't understand the concept of this party," she said. "What's the point, again?"

"There is no point, Aqua!" Sora said as he wore his black stetson to the party, taking a bite out of a cupcake from the buffet table. "Just party! Cut loose!"

"I'm not much of a partier." The mare took off her party hat and walked over to the shelves, examining the books as she ignored the music playing in the library. "I'd rather 'cut loose' with a good book in a quiet environment."

As she looked at some of the fictional novels, Rainbow Dash was the last to arrive, though she seemed really distracted by something for the past couple days. Pinkie snapped her out of her thoughts, blowing a noise blower in the mare's ear.

"Gah!" Rainbow yelped, rubbing her ear from the loud blast of noise hitting her at point blank range.

"Finally decided to show up, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked after taking a sip from her punch.

"What the heck is going on?" Rainbow asked, having no clue what the party was about.

"It's a holiday party!" Pinkie exclaimed, bouncing around the room with her fez bouncing on her head.

"...Uhh, for what holiday?" the pegasus asked, yet again.

"Pinkie called it 'National Random Holiday Party Day'," Riku said, wearing a white and black nightcap, a random hat Pinkie gave to him. "I swear, I think she makes up holidays just to find an excuse to throw a party."

"Well, it's a good enough excuse for the rest of us," Kairi said, wearing a pink officer's cap with a gold medal shaped like a heart, another of Pinkie's random variety of hats she brought with her for the unicorn to wear.

"How come I wasn't invited!? I wouldn't want to miss a party made by Pinkie!" As Rainbow complained, Pinkie set a party hat on her head.

"Ah did tell ya about the party and y'all were invited, but ya seemed a mite too busy readin' the last Darin' Do book for the twelfth time," Applejack reminded in annoyance.

"Well, in another three months and twenty-six days, the next book in the series will come out, and I'll read that several more times!" Hearing the title of the book, Aqua pulled out one of the books from the series and looked at the cover.

She stared at the first book in the series, 'Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone'. The illustration on the cover showed a light gold pegasus mare, her mane striped several shades of gray, wearing a pith helmet and a green shirt made for exploration through thick jungles, her cutie mark a compass. Aqua looked up from the book at Rainbow Dash, then back at the mare known as Daring Do, finding it odd to see these two looked alike aside from their coat and mane colors and cutie marks. Either this was the author's intended description of the excavating pegasus, or it was a strange coincidence.

"Actually, Rainbow, you're going to have to wait a while longer," Twilight said. "The author, A. K. Yearling, pushed the publication of her next book by another two months."

"What!? No!" Rainbow cried out in disappointment, slumping to the ground in disbelief. "I can't wait any more months! I've waited enough! And how do you even know about that!? I'm her biggest fan!"

"I'm just as much of a fan as you!" Twilight argued. "Did you forget who introduced you to reading those books, or any books at all?"

"...Oh. Right." Rainbow chuckled sheepishly, completely forgetting she started reading the series after injuring her wing and forced to sit in the hospital for a while.

"Besides, A. K. Yearling is my favorite author when it comes to fictional adventure novels," Twilight continued. "I know everything about her: where she grew up, where she studied literature, where she wrote the first book in the Daring Do series-"

Rainbow perked her head up, hearing her alicorn friend knowing everything about A. K. Yearling, or anything. "Where she lives?"

"...Uhh, no, but I can find out. Why?" she asked.

"Are you serious!?" Rainbow exclaimed, flying up in Twilight's face. "She must be having problems where she lives and so many distractions that's making her delay the book! If we can do all her chores, cook her meals, do her laundry, whatever she needs, A. K. Yearling can continue writing so I-uhh, I mean fans like us, can read the next book ASAP!"

Aqua flung the book she held in her aura at Rainbow Dash, smacking her in the back of the head. "Rainbow Dash, that is not how it works," she scolded, approaching the mare with a stern gaze as she held the first book of the Daring Do series in front of her. "Art takes time and patience in order to make. You can't rush what the creator calls perfection, and doing favors for someone and invading their privacy like a little fangirl wanting a thousand autographs will only cause more distractions."

"But-" Another smack in the head, silencing Rainbow of any reasoning or complaints she was about to say.

"If you want to read it, you're going to have to wait just like everyone else. I didn't become a Keyblade Master by begging for it. I studied hard, trained my hardest every single day, and had patience when I was told my technique was wrong or hearing out my assignments. If you're that impatient, there's plenty of other adventure novels you can read until then." The Keyblade Master levitated a few adventure novels she skimmed through earlier, holding them out to the pegasus.

"...W-Well...I only like the Daring Do books," she meekly said, scuffing her hoof against the floor.

"You only read one series?" Aqua questioned. "...Is this series the only type of book you've read?" Rainbow nodded her head in embarrassment, the others aside from Kairi and Riku knowing the Daring Do books were the only ones she ever read seriously. "...Why?"

"...I thought that...reading was for eggheads..." the pegasus uttered.

"...Excuse me?" Aqua's eye twitched in annoyance, unable to believe how ridiculous Rainbow's statement was about reading. Growling, she gave Rainbow Dash another hard smack in the back of her head once more. "Are you telling me you hate reading!? How do you think you're able to read, or write!? How do you think your brain can comprehend any thought, any new word, without READING!?"

In her outburst, Aqua's magical aura suddenly flared from her anger, the air inside the library suddenly dropping several degrees. It was like what happened to Twilight when she got really angry, only she wound up bursting into flames.

"Uhh, Aqua-" Sora tried to calm the mare down, but Aqua let out a frustrated yell, the books tossed aside as the sound of shattered ice echoed in the library.

Now the air inside was at freezing points, Aqua's angered body transformed into her favored magical element. Her body turned into a clearer shade of blue like that of ice, her mane and tail standing up on end in jagged spikes like icicles hanging from the awning of a roof in winter, every breath she took let out frozen air, and her eyes were a piercing dark blue.

"You have to be the most uneducated being I have ever known!" she shouted, slowly approaching Rainbow Dash while the mare backed away in shock. "I'm surprised you even know how to talk, let alone read a few hundred pages in a fictional story! You had the gall to think reading is stupid because you never bothered to pick up a book and read a page in your youth!? HUH!?"

"Aqua, calm down!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi pushed Aqua back, ignoring the freezing chill her body released as they tried to control her temper. "Everyone has certain likes and dislikes, and not everyone enjoys reading like you or Twilight! Rainbow Dash got interested in reading after breaking her wing during a flight routine, and she was actually afraid to admit she enjoyed it because of her image!"

"THAT'S A PATHETIC EXCUSE!" the enraged mare exclaimed.

"Yeah, we know, but now she likes it!" Sora said, feeling his hooves going numb, Riku and Kairi struggling as well to push her back without backing away to regain some warmth. "She was ignorant about how fun reading was, but with nothing to do in the hospital for a whole day, she read the book and enjoyed it! Maybe in the future, she'll try to read other books, but at her own pace!"

(Ventus)

Aqua looked down at Sora, her eyes opening wide in shock as she saw Ventus taking his place again, though as a pony this time. She recognized the spiky dirty blonde hair and his blue eyes staring at him fearfully, his coat similarly tan in color like Sora's, but the jacket he wore was white on the his right side and black on the left, a dull green and blue pauldron resting on his left shoulder. Sora's words came to her, hearing Ventus's voice instead, and the terror in his eyes as he saw her like this had managed to quell her anger. Her body turned back to normal, the temperature slowly warming back up as Aqua panted from the magical surge she just had.

She rubbed her eyes, her stress from nearly fifteen years in the Realm of Darkness and freaking out over Rainbow's lack reading in her youth causing her anger to spike like that, but when she looked at Ventus again, she only saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi looking at her with concern. "You ok?"

"...I-I don't know..." Aqua moved her forehooves over her head, feeling her hair was now a mess, and slightly damp from their transformation into spiked icicles. "...What was that?"

"That was a magical surge," Twilight explained. "It happens when a unicorn loses control of their magic, and in rare cases like you and myself, it can cause them to explode into an element they're closely affiliated to. Baby unicorns can't control their magic and can randomly cast spells without any reign, but in your case...overwhelming emotions can make you lose control and cause your magic to explode like that."

"But...I'm not-" Before Aqua could finish her sentence, she realized she was a unicorn, while in Equestria. She had two different types of magic to use at her disposal while in this world, momentarily forgetting she had unicorn magic because it felt so natural to her like her Keyblade magic. What shocked her the most was that she was losing control of her emotions, unlike back then when she was younger. After living in darkness for a decade and a half and seeing the turmoils Sora, Riku, and Kairi had experienced within the past couple years, her emotional barriers had crumbled after she tried to save Terra, but only prevented Xehanort's demise. "...Oh...I forgot..."

Aqua looked around the room, no one showing any signs of hatred for her uncontrolled magical surge out of her unexpected anger. She blew up for no reason, over someone deciding not to read because they thought it wasn't fun or enjoyable, making her feel ashamed as her psyche from surviving for fifteen years with no interaction with others had dwindled to easy agitation. She looked at Sora, hoping to see Ventus again, but he wasn't there, and she had no clue why he kept seeing her young friend around the teen.

The blue unicorn walked up to Sora, staring down at him for any sign of her strange hallucinations to pop up again. She lifted a hoof up and gently touched the top of his head, but nothing seemed to have happened. He looked up at her in confusion, no one knowing what she was thinking as she looked at him, waiting for something to happen.

"Aqua? Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Slowly, she lowered her hoof back down to the ground. "...I think...I need to lie down for a while..."

Aqua slowly made her way to the door and out into town, heading back to Rarity's to lie down and calm herself. As much as the rest of the group wanted to make sure she was ok, they decided to leave her be for now so she can calm down and de-stress.

"What was that about?" Riku asked.

"I...don't know," Sora said, though unable to shake the feeling inside of him that he had felt afraid of Aqua as he tried to stop her. "I hope she'll be ok."

With the air warmed back to normal after Aqua's magical surge, Rainbow looked around after recovering from the shock. "...Soooo...can we find out where A. K. Yearling lives?"

"Rainbow Dash, are you serious!?" Twilight exclaimed. "After what just happened to Aqua!?"

"Hey, I don't want to be around her for a while after all that!" Rainbow argued. "Besides, if we give her some space, we can head to A. K. Yearling's place and see if she needs anything we can do to help so she can continue writing. She can just say no, and we'd have the privilege of meeting the greatest author of the greatest book series ever."

"...Well...I guess I see your point..." The pegasus grinned, hearing Twilight admit she was right. "Let's see if we can find her address, but some of us should stay behind to check on Aqua every so often."

"I'll stay," Kairi offered as she raised her hoof.

"Me too," Riku said as well before Sora could speak up. "Sora, you go with the girls."

"Wait, why can't I stay too?" he asked.

"Aqua seems to be acting strange whenever she's around you," Kairi said. "Back at the Mysterious Tower, she looked at you like you were someone else, and she immediately calmed down earlier when she looked at you and spoke to her...It's almost as if she knows you a lot more than any of us think."

"We'll keep an eye on her, and we know you'll be able to take care of them in case Heartless or Nobodies show up," Riku added. "Besides the adventuring experience you'll have tracking down where A. K. Yearling lives, we order you to go with them as Keyblade Masters."

"Yup," Kairi agreed with a nod of her head and a giggle. "We order you to go with them, protect them at all costs, and bring them back safely once you return."

Sora grumbled, leering at his grinning girlfriend and smirking best friend, sighing in defeat as they pulled rank on him as he bowed. "Yes, Master Kairi and Master Riku...I will follow your orders."

"Good. You should always respect your superiors, Sora," Riku teased, earning a glare from Sora as the others laughed.

After finding where the author lived, Twilight routed out a map and lead her friends and Sora to the address. As they walked along, Pinkie took the rear, randomly smearing a trail of red paint behind their path from the library up to now in the middle of the forest a few miles away from Ponyville.

"Pinkie, just what exactly are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Well, duh! Everypony watching this is obviously going to stare at the map first, so I'm drawing out the route we're taking until it zooms in on me, showing them we're getting closer!" He was about to question what she was talking about, but decided to take her word for it, letting the random, silly earth pony do her thing.

"I think we might be getting close," Twilight said, looking up from the map. "If we keep following this path, we should find A. K. Yearling's home."

"Maybe we should have listened to Aqua and gave A. K. Yearling her privacy," Rarity said. "If she's this far away from any town, it's no wonder she-"

"I think I see the house!" Rainbow shouted, flying on ahead.

At the end of the road was the author's house, a simple looking stone cottage, though from some of the shattered windows and the broken door, it looked like someone had robbed the place. Not knowing if the robbing ponies that broke in were still around, Sora stepped up to the house first, carefully opening the door, which wound up falling off its hinges the moment he touched it. Inside was a lot worse, the whole house having been ransacked with various things flung across the floor and furniture flipped over.

"Wow. This place must have been robbed." With the broken in home secure, the others walked inside, examining the damage done to the place.

"Or maybe A. K. Yearling is a really big slob," Pinkie wondered as she touched some of the fallen items that belonged to the famous author.

"What if she got kidnapped!?" Rainbow asked, beginning to panic. "If she's been taken, or injured, she can't write anymore books! What about the sequel!?"

"What are all of you doing here?" Quickly turning to the front door, they saw a mare stand at the entryway.

It was hard to tell what she looked like, wearing a purple cloak that concealed her body, cutie mark, and tail, a hat on her head, and a pair of red glasses. She looked around at the intruding ponies who were in her home, though she looked at Sora a bit more before seeing the state of her home.

"Oh my gosh," Rainbow mumbled, lost in a state of awe as the mare walked inside. "A. K. Yearling?"

The pegasus stifled her squeal of excitement, officially meeting the author of the greatest adventure novel she had ever read, and the only novels she's ever read. "What did you do to my house?"

"Miss Yearling, we didn't do any of this," Sora said. "We found it like this, but we're glad you're-"

"They didn't find it, did they?" A. K. ignored the stallion as she began searching around her living room for something. While she flipped everything back in place to find what she was looking for, Rainbow Dash fidgeted in place, trying to keep calm around her favorite author. "Where is it?"

"Ok, I know this isn't the best time, but I'm a huge fan of your books, probably the biggest fan out of anypony." The mare continued to ignore them, finding what she needed under Rainbow's hooves.

Swiping the book from under the pegasus and tripping her up, A. K. held a red book with a golden horseshoe printed on the cover. Placing her hoof on it, she twisted the horseshoe to the side, not a picture, but a hidden mechanism. The book opened up, revealing a hollowed inside with a golden ring inside, the author breathing a sigh of relief as she held it out.

"Thank goodness," she said. "It's safe."

She flinched when she heard some books from her desk being shoved off, watching Rainbow Dash pushing her typewriter up. "Ok, you found what you were looking for. Now, how about writing that book?"

"Alright, Rainbow, get over here," Sora scolded, pulling the pegasus's tail back harshly and away from the annoyed author. "Sorry about that, Miss Yearling. She's a really big fan of your stories, and unfortunately, she can get too excited when meeting her idols."

"Great. Now, if all of you don't mind, please leave my house. I have a lot of work to do." Gladly giving the mare her privacy, the group left her home, Sora forcefully dragging Rainbow Dash out before she could complain.

As soon as they were far enough away from A. K. Yearling's property, Sora dropped Rainbow's tail and leered at the mare. "You know, you kind of need to have more patience and restraint. You have a horrible habit of jumping the gun over something, like judging me before even getting to actually know me."

"That's completely different, and I thought you were evil with the freaky moves you could do!" The stallion growled, crossing his forelegs over his chest. "But we met A. K. Yearling! I just wanted to know when the book was gonna be finished!"

"And you're freaking out like an annoying fangirl who wants something a creator can't exactly make until it's truly finished," Sora argued. "You remember Snips and Snails when they went crazy over Trixie the first time she came to Ponyville? You're acting exactly like them, and the more you worship her, you're only going to make things worse."

"...But I'm not a fan of Trixie." The stallion facehooved, the other mares behind him groaning in exasperation.

"He's talking about your idolizing A. K. Yearling," Twilight said. "She doesn't want to be bothered when she works, so we have to respect her privacy."

"Yeah! And not like those stallions up on the roof!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Sora looked up on the roof, spying a few shady stallions sneaking their way into the second floor window of the author's house. "Oh boy. Looks like the thieves decided to come back."

They raced back to the cottage and peered through the window, watching A. K. Yearling try to get her house back in order. Through the cracked mirror, she spotted the thugs sneaking up on her, quickly turning around and backing away from them. She wasn't at all scared of the intimidating stallions, quickly flicking off her clothing at them while keeping a hold of the gold ring she kept. To everyone's shock, underneath that outfit was Daring Do, exactly as she was described in the covers of her books.

"Oh my gosh!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"A. K. Yearling IS Daring Do!" Twilight finished, both fans even more excited at the strange twist.

"Wow! What a twist!" Pinkie said, holding her hooves up in a shrug.

Inside the cottage, Daring fought back against the stallions, trying to steal the ring from her. She was far more nimble and quicker than the earth pony bandits, using her environment to her advantage, keeping them far away from the possibly priceless artifact in her possession.

"Uhh, shouldn't we be helping her out?" Sora asked, the mares too enthralled with the action from the famous fictional character actually being a real pony, almost as if they were in one of her famous books. "Ok, I'LL help her out then!" He ran inside and joined in the fight, punching a stallion holding Daring Do as she struggled to keep the ring away from the others. He sent them both flying across the room, Daring dropping the ring as he picked it up, twirling it around in his hoof as the other two thugs didn't expect her to have help. "How about you guys pick on someone your own gender?"

Elbowing the stallion still grabbing her hard in the gut, Daring quickly stood up and leered at her guest. "What the hay are you doing!?"

"Saving you from getting mugged, 'Miss Author'." One of the thugs snapped out of their surprised daze, running at the teen to snatch the ring out of his hoof, but Sora tossed it up and backflipped, kicking the stallion in the jaw and sending him flying back across the room.

Frustrated, Daring flew off and caught the ring, not appreciating his assistance. "I don't need your help!"

"Well, you looked like you needed it!" Sora argued, avoiding a punch from the other stallion, twisting his hoof and turning him around, holding his limb tightly behind his back. "Three-on-one's a bit unfair, unless you know how to handle a situation like that!"

"I work alone," Daring grumbled, flying down to kick the thug Sora held hard in the stomach, throwing him behind her as she looked at the teen. "Leave now, or I'm going to kick your flank to Zebrica!"

"I'm just trying to help you out!" He quickly ducked as Daring attacked him. "Hey!"

"Get out of here before I-" Too distracted with the teen interfering, one of the thugs grabbed a hold of her and tossed her back.

Sora leapt into the scuffle as all five of them fought, kicking up dust and concealing all five of them in the cloud around them. The ring flew out from the brawling cloud of ponies, rolling up to the entrance where another earth pony stallion stood waiting, picking up the ring in his hoof. His coat was brown while his mane was black, though his tail had a dark stripe down the middle of the black hairs, wearing a light gray explorers jacket and a red and white-spotted neckerchief, his cutie mark a gold skull with ruby eyes.

During the fight, as Sora was about to strangle one of the stallions, one of them grabbed a frying pan and clonked him hard upside the head, knocking the teen out as he was more of a threat than Daring was. The mare was badly beaten, held down by one of the thugs as she looked up at the entrance to her home, glaring at the stallion smirking at them.

"Many thanks, Daring Do," he said. "We have been searching everywhere for this little treasure. So kind of you to find it for us."

"Give it back, Caballeron!" Daring warned, unable to escape from the heavier stallion's weight pressing her down.

"I don't think so." Caballeron looked over at the unconscious pegasus stallion, recognizing his hairstyle and clothing. "Ah. So, you thought you could get some help from this young colt, eh? Equestria's little hero?"

"I didn't hire him for anything," Daring growled. "Did Ahuizotl put you up for this? Stealing that ring from me to give to him so his hold on the Fortress of Talacon would be kept for eight centuries, as told in the prophecies of the temple!?"

"Very close, but no. I am going to sell this to him and retire from archaeology with the bits he'll offer." The stallion chuckled, putting the ring around his neck to hold onto.

"You're a fool!" Daring grunted as Caballeron's henchpony kicked her hard in the gut, keeping her immobilized as they made their leave. "You're...going to doom the valley to eight centuries...of sweltering heat!"

"So long, Daring Do!" Caballeron chuckled as they left.

While Sora woke up, shaking his head as he felt a headache and a bad bump on his noggin, and Daring Do struggling to get back up after the beating she took, the Mane Six finally decided to help them after getting too lost in the excitement through the window. "Oh, NOW you girls come to our rescue. Whoop de doo!"

"I didn't...need...rescuing," Daring growled as she stood up. "I can take care of myself."

"If you didn't try to fight me, we could have handled those guys." Sora summoned his Keyblade, casting Curaga over them to heal their injuries.

The adventurous pegasus wasn't even phased by the magical healing flowers he summoned, or the giant key that appeared in his hoof. "Well, no thanks to you, I need to get that ring back before those idiots cause several centuries worth of relentless heat waves."

As Daring Do began to walk out, she was surprised to feel barely any pain after getting beaten up. She shook her head and ran off to catch up with Caballeron and his goons before they met up with Ahuitzotl.

"You're welcome," Sora muttered. "Daring and Rainbow really are alike: neither of you trust me the moment I try to save the day."

"Can you please stop reminding me about that!?" Rainbow pleaded. "We have no choice but to help Daring Do now!"

"Rainbow Dash, she said she works alone!" Twilight reminded her as they began to leave Daring's home.

"Well, did you hear what she said about the Fortress of Talacon!?" Rainbow argued. "You know what's at stake here! Ahuizotl has sought control of the Tenochtitlan Basin since book three!"

"True, but in book four, she defeated Ahuizotl and secured control of the Amulet of Atonement, dispelling the dark magic of the Ketztwctl Empress, and thus protecting the basin with the Radiant Shield of Razdon!" Twilight countered, the others already getting lost with the lore of Daring Do's auto-biographical story, rather than a fictional novel.

"But the Radiant Shield of Razdon is vulnerable to the dark enchantment of the Rings of Scorchero!" Rainbow said.

"But are you forgetting that the Rings were scattered to the four corners of Tenochtitlan, thus rendering the dark enchantment powerless?" Twilight questioned, Pinkie the only one seeming to understand as she nodded her head, the others looking at each other in confusion.

"Only if you assume that the Rings have yet to be retrieved, and the ring Caballeron just stole isn't the last to completely restore the dark tower and its cruel hold on Tenochtitlan! Did you ever think of that!?" Rainbow said.

"...Ok, I'm lost," Sora said. "The only thing I can get out of all that is Daring Do definitely needs our help, so I'm with Rainbow Dash on this. She can't handle that Caballeron guy, or whoever Ahuizotl is by herself."

"We have to get that ring back for Daring Do!" Rainbow exclaimed, glad to have Sora agree with her.

Twilight sighed, knowing it was the right thing to do since the fate of the world falling to centuries of a deadly heat wave could destroy Equestria. "Ok. We're going to need to plan ahead, figure out everything we need to know and who we're dealing with-"

"Twilight, Rainbow just flew off," Sora said, pointing in the direction the pegasus flew in. Twilight groaned in annoyance at their pegasus friend who always acts first and thinks last. "I'll go after her while you girls catch up."

Sora flew off and chased after Rainbow Dash before she winds up getting Daring Do more ticked off from having anyone interfering in her work.

Deep in the woods, Daring Do snuck through the foliage in search of her archaeological rival and his henchponies to get the ring back. She hated how she had to be saved by a teenager several years younger than her when she could have handled them on her own. Of course, she knew who Sora was, but to have him come and help her like she was a damsel in distress wasn't necessary. At least she didn't find him as annoying as Rainbow Dash, always despising hearing so many fans of her tales constantly praise her while also begging for more stories of her life.

"Today is not my day," she mumbled, peeking through the bushes while keeping an eye out for Caballeron. "I can't exactly tell anypony I'm the author of my own stories, but now I got fanponies who found out my alias, and because of him interfering, I have to go and get that ring back."

"Rainbow Dash! Get back here!" Daring quickly hid behind cover, groaning in annoyance as she heard Sora's voice and knowing he and Rainbow Dash were tailing her.

"Hey, you agreed with me," the cyan mare said. "So, why should we stop when we're going to help THE Daring Do!?"

"For one-" Sora slapped Rainbow in the back of the head. "-you flew off before we even thought of a way to help her. Second, she is not going to appreciate you freaking out over her. She's like Celestia and Luna: they may be royalty, but they are still normal ponies, just with a title that tells them they're important. So, before you go into a full blown freakout and put her up on a pedestal like an ancient idol, calm yourself."

"But it's Daring Do! How can I not freak out about this!? I thought she was just a character, but she's real! I'm reading her life story, and it's far more awesome than-" She received another smack upside the head, the mare growling after having that happen for the fifth time today. "Will you cut that out!?"

"Are you going to praise Daring Do again?" he asked, Rainbow shaking her head. "Then I'm stopping."

"Perfect. These two had to try to help me. I don't need any help." While Daring peeked around the tree she hid behind, she was unaware of a pair of yellow eyes peering at her through the shadows of the plants.

(Having a Wild Time)

Slowly creeping their way out from the treeswere a large pack of Heartless that looked like monkeys: there were a lot of them with blue fur, known as Powerwilds, and there were orange ones with a red bow on their heads and carried slingshots, called Bouncywilds. One of the Bouncywilds pulled up their slingshot and took aim, a small orb of energy forming at the end of the string ready to be fired. It shot and struck Daring in the back, making her grunt in surprise as she turned to face her opponents, immediately jumped on by the Powerwilds as they began scratching at her.

Daring tried to shake them off, but their claws gripped her tightly as she scrambled out of the bushes. Sora and Rainbow leapt back as they heard her stumble out, the Keyblade wielder summoning his weapon to take out the annoying primate Heartless. All the Bouncywilds and some of the Powerwilds felt the Keyblade's presence and ran toward him, the stallion avoiding their wild fury of swipes and potshots as he made his way to Daring Do. He spun around and slapped the Powerwilds on the downed pegasus mare, lifting her up on his back.

"You could definitely use some help here," he said.

"I said I don't-" Daring yelped as Sora flipped away from a Powerwild, nearly thrusting its claws straight at her face. "Ok, maybe with these things."

"No problem." The Heartless surrounded the two, slowly prowling up to them. "Been a while since I fought you annoying monkeys. Let's see if you're as annoying as I remember." Sora looked up and spotted Rainbow Dash flying overhead, the Heartless too focused on him to notice her. "Ok, Daring Do, time to get high."

"Wait, you aren't gonna-?" Sora tossed Daring up in the air a little, her question turning to a yelp of surprise, the teen flipping onto his forelegs and pushing back against the mare with his hind legs as she landed on them, sending her flying up into the air toward Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow caught Daring, the pegasus giggling nervously as she was holding onto the adventurous mare, helping her stay out of harm's way. "Uhh, hi again."

Daring groaned in annoyance, unable to flap her wings after the amount of damage the Powerwilds did to her backside and having no choice but to be carried by the squeamish fan. She looked down and watched as Sora fought off the Heartless down below, his movements swift and accurate as she saw the hearts being released from the dark primates. Even with the Bouncywilds randomly running around and shooting at him from afar with their slingshots, he was able to avoid each shot along with the Powerwilds trying to claw at him. Daring began to regret not asking for his help if he really was as good as the news said he was.

Sora had a much easier time dealing with these Heartless after his first trek through the Jungle world, now more experienced and a lot more quicker than before. Even as they avoided each thrust, he tricked them by spinning around and slashing them in his recovery. He avoided the banana peels the Bouncywilds threw around to try and slip him up, throwing them around when he was near one to get them tripped up by the slippery skin. Within no time, he destroyed each Powerwild and shot down the Bouncywilds that kept fleeing from him with magical spells. He looked around, finding no more Heartless hiding in the bushes or trees.

"Ok! Coast is clear!" Sora called out, Rainbow gently bringing Daring Do down to the ground. As she winced in pain, the stallion cast a Cure spell, the mare now paying attention to the healing bell flowers sprinkling green energy down on her. As it touched her, her pain was gone, just like before in her shambled home. "Feeling better, Miss Yearling?"

"It's Daring Do right now," she said, not exactly happy for the save, but grateful. "Thanks, I guess."

"You guess? Do you know who just saved your life!?" Rainbow asked, highly surprised at Daring's attitude.

"I know who he is. All of Equestria does," she said. "I thought he was just a dumb kid getting in my way, but he's the real deal."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, taking offense to Daring's comment.

"I mean no offense. But if you're like me, you'll know plenty of die hard fans who try to do everything the ponies they idolize do, even going as far as to dress like you and pretend to be you." She looked at Rainbow Dash, sneering at her as she saw the glint of fandom in her eyes. "Or have annoying fans constantly getting in your way when there are important matters to deal with."

"Yeah, Rainbow's a big fan of your work, and it's hard for someone like her not to freak out over someone they look up to, like the Wonderbolts." Daring scoffed at the mention of the stunt team.

"Every pegasus gets excited over them," she said. "Biggest stunt team in all of Equestria, and only few of them get the chance to join. Stunts aren't thrilling. But spelunking in mysterious and unknown ancient civilizations with dangerous artifacts that could spell trouble for the world? THAT'S a thrill." Daring realized she was making small talk with Sora, quickly shaking her head and focusing on the task at hoof. "Anyway, thanks for saving me from those...odd looking monkeys, but I have a dirty thief to catch."

"Wait, we can help!" Rainbow offered, but Daring stuck her hoof in the mare's mouth.

"I. Work. Alone." The cyan mare's ears drooped, but Sora stepped in, taking Daring's hoof out of his disappointed friend's mouth.

"Yeah, I think you do need help," he said. "Whatever's going on, you'll at least need my help taking on Caballeron."

Daring opened her mouth to argue on the matter, but seeing how many of her enemies are working together to make a disaster happen within the temple, she may need some backup. "...Well, it seems like I may need some assistance. You can help when I need it." She pointed at Rainbow Dash, who was grinning ear to ear as she was asking for help. "You go back home."

"What!? Why!? I want to help too!" Rainbow whined.

"That's why. There are some ponies that I can't trust." Daring leered at her. "Fans like you I can't trust. My work involves secrets, and mysterious, and a lot of dangerous traps that could get anyone else killed. I can't trust you to keep your mouth shut and stay out of my way." Rainbow whimpered, begging for Sora to do something, but if Daring didn't want her help, he had no choice but to comply since he had proof of his skills from before and fighting the Heartless just now. "We gotta catch up to Caballeron and his goons before Ahuizotl does. Let's go, Sora."

Daring walked on ahead as Rainbow pouted. "Sorry, Rainbow. Maybe she'll warm up to you once you finally stop worshiping her and treat her like an individual."

Sora hurried after Daring Do, leaving the pegasus alone, looking down at the ground in disappointment.

As it turned late in the night, Sora and Daring spotted Caballeron and his group at a camp they set up, the fireplace burning brightly in the darkness. The two pegasi hid in the bushes as they spied on them, far enough away to avoid getting caught.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to see if I can barter with Caballeron and buy back the ring while disguised." Daring Do found a small pit of mud, smearing some of it on her face. She grabbed a bunch of loose leaves that had fallen from the trees, attaching them to her muddy face as makeshift glue, making a fake beard. For added effect, she smushed her helmet to make it look like a flatter cap to avoid being recognized. "Ok. How do I look?"

"...Like a mare pretending to be an old stallion," he commented. "You sure this will work?"

"I don't like gambling, but I'm betting on it." She stepped out confront her rival in her disguise while Sora watched from a distance, ready to pounce if things went sour.

"Hey, what's going on?" The teen had to stifle his yelp, quickly turning around to see Rainbow Dash behind him.

He quickly grabbed her, slamming her down behind the bushes before her rainbow hair and loud mouth blew his cover. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to help Daring Do," she whispered, Sora silencing the frustrated groan he wanted to make from the mare's insistence to help.

"Daring is going to be really ticked off if she sees you here! Just find the others and stay with them!" Sora looked through the bushes, making sure the plan was going along smoothly, which was surprisingly working as Cabelleron began to take the bag of bits Daring Do was offering.

"Caballeron!" Suddenly, appearing from the foliage on the other side of the camp was a strange creature Sora had never seen before.

It was an odd being that Discord could have come up with if he was lazy enough with his creative genius. He, from the sound of his roaring and menacing voice, was an odd mix between a canine and an ape, his eyes more close to his nose with his dog-like head, wearing a tribal necklace around his neck, ape-like paws for his hands, and a hand on the tip of his tail that functioned like a real hand.

"What in all that is light is that thing?" Sora asked.

"That's Ahuizotl! Awesome!" Rainbow squealed, the teen quickly shoving his hoof in her mouth to keep her from giving away their position.

"Hand me the ring now!" Ahuizotl commanded. Before the thieving archaeologist stallion could give the ring to him, Daring shook off her disguise as she snatched the ring from Caballeron. Ahuizotl roared in frustration as she slashed his hands at the mare, avoiding his swipe as she backed away while Caballeron and his men took the money and fled. "Daring Do. Hand me the ring. Now!"

Seeing she was in trouble, Sora flew through the bushes and snatched Daring Do off her hooves before Ahuizotl slammed his fists down on her. "Sorry, you Aztec weirdo! In order to get the ring, you have to propose to a mare properly before you earn it!"

In the bushes, Rainbow smirked at Sora's mocking statement, even making Daring grin a little. "I was gonna say that."

"So, you actually decided to bring that brat of a hero to help you in your fights, eh, Daring Do?" Sora hovered back down, lowering Daring back on her hooves as he summoned his Keyblade. "Well, I'm not one without my own minions."

Ahuizotl snapped his fingers on his tail, calling forth his minions: dangerous felines. There was a tiger, a lynx, a leopard, a panther, and a small kitten. The last one made Sora stare at the white cat in confusion, then a snicker, and finally bursting out laughing.

"A-Are you serious!?" he asked as he struggled to breathe. "One of your minions...is a kitten!?" The kitten hissed angrily and ran at Sora, Daring backing away from the stallion as the small feline charged at him. "What's it gonna do? Meow me to-" The small minion leapt onto Sora's face and scratched at him repeatedly. "AHHHH! Get it off! Get it off! It's trying to scratch my eyes!"

"I should have warned him." Daring watched as Sora flailed around, trying to pull the small kitten off his face, but its claws clung on to him as it attacked him.

"Get them!" Ahuizotl commanded, sending his other feline minions after them.

Sora managed to pry the kitten off his face, throwing it far away from him, scratch marks lined all over his head. "Ok. Never trust cats ever again. Should have learned that after speaking with the Cheshire Cat in Wonderland." He heard two roars from two of the cats, the tiger and leopard running at him. "Oh crud." He brought his Keyblade up, blocking the tiger's jaws as it tackled him to the ground. The leopard growled at him, holding a claw up to scratch at him while he was pinned. "Deja vu with a leopard. Good thing you aren't related since I did kill it after it kept attacking me so many times."

While he dealt with his dangerous cats, along with the kitten that attacked him earlier, Daring Do was holding her own against the panther and lynx, avoiding their pounces and kicking them hard in the face. Sora managed to pry the tiger off of him, blocking the leopard from scratching at him before flipping back up and smacking it up in the air with his Keyblade. As the two pegasi dealt with the attacking felines, Rainbow Dash watched in awe, but wanting to do something to help. She noticed Daring's pith helmet laying against the ground, having been tossed aside as the mare dropped her disguise.

The cyan pegasus ran up to it and picked it up, doing the dumbest thing possible by revealing herself. "Hey, Daring Do, I got your helmet!" Rainbow calling out to Daring alerted Ahuizotl, the dog-like being grinning as the defenseless pegasus was too entranced by getting his enemy's attention. "You want me to toss it!?"

Sora shoved the tiger and leopard off of him, seeing Rainbow Dash out in the open. "Oh for goodness sake, Rainbow-"

The kitten leapt off on a hill tall enough to land on the teen, slamming a rock down hard on his head and knocking the stallion unconscious. Satisfied at taking down his target, the small cat scuffed some dirt on his face and focused on Daring Do. The mare finally noticed Rainbow Dash, now caught in Ahuizotl's tail hand, holding her hostage. Grumbling angrily, not wanting her to get hurt, the mare surrendered, dropping the ring as the cats tied her and Sora up.

"Hang on, Daring Do! I'll help you!" Ahuizotl flung the pegasus into the woods, having caught Daring and her new helper, his minions carrying the captured pegasi as they began heading off to a temple not far from where they were.

"Don't bother!" she shouted. "I'd say you helped out plenty!"

Hearing her favorite explorer say that to her so coldly made Rainbow depressed, her attempt to help only doing nothing but cause more trouble. And now that she got Sora captured as well, they were both going to be put in a death trap because she was so caught up in her excitement as a fan. What he said to her earlier about putting Daring up so high on a pedestal came back to her, and she realized that she was putting herself down because she was better than anything else. She was worshiping her too much and forgot about her own abilities and self-esteem. Snapping out of her attitude, she leered at the temple and flew off toward it, this time actually helping to save her idol, her friend, and the world from eight centuries of sweltering heat.

Sora groaned as he stirred awake, unable to move his mouth from the gag that was placed on him. He opened his eyes, looking at Ahuizotl upside down, his legs and tail tied to a rope hanging from the rafters from inside the temple. He tried to move his forelegs and wings, but they were tied up as well, only with chains instead of rope. There was no way he would be able to escape without the use of any of his limbs to call his Keyblade and break free, the evil canine-ape creature knowing a thing or two how he summons his weapon.

He looked up as he heard Daring grunting, finding her trapped as well. Her hooves were bound to stone restraints attached to the wall, and below them was a pit of water with piranhas jumping up, trying to sink their sharp jaws into their meals hanging teasingly above them. Sora was half expecting a sea-bearing crocodile that made ticking sounds like a clock instead, though seeing how cliche it seemed for a villain to trap their foes in an "inescapable" death, he knew they were going to break out at some point.

"You'd better surrender, Ahuizotl!" Daring warned as she struggled to pull her hooves out from her restraints, but the villain only laughed in amusement.

"Oh, how I will miss your amusing little quips, Daring Do. But now, I must leave to commence the ring-placing ceremony to unleash eight hundred years of unrelenting, sweltering heat!" Ahuizotl laughed harder, pulling on a chain beside him that caused the pit beneath them to fill up with more water, bringing the piranhas closer to them.

As soon as he left, a big mistake on any villain to leave their enemies alone as they are about to die, Daring pulled harder on her restraints. "I can't believe she followed us out here! Now, no thanks to her, Ahuizotl's going to succeed and doom this valley, and all of Equestria! But I'm not going to let that happen, not until I die!"

She pulled hard, pulling out the slabs her bindings were attached to. She released one of her hind legs, then another, and barely managed to pull out one of her forelegs. The water was rising fast and her three free limbs were weighed down by the heavy stone slabs she pulled out, and she was already exhausted from trying to break free. She couldn't even move her other foreleg out from the strain of the weights attached to her freed hooves.

She flinched as she prepared to get eaten, slowly feeling the last slab slowly slipping out, unable to escape from this trap unlike the many others she was able to get out from. Sora worried she wouldn't make it, but his saving grace came from a rainbow blur swooping down through the skylight and cutting the bindings of his hind legs with a sharp piece of stone. As he dropped from his position, he quickly summoned his Keyblade with his hind hoof, swinging it down to slice through the chain to free his forelegs, holding it in his forehoof and aiming down at the water. He cast a Blizzaga spell, freezing all the water coming in from the pipe and below them, landing on the very thick ice with a thud as he watched the piranha bumping into the frozen surface.

Now freed, Sora pulled out the cloth in his mouth and flew toward Daring, the mare slipping off to fall and crash through the ice, but was saved by him before the stone restraints cracked the ice and sent her down to a watery grave. He flapped his wings hard, carrying the adventurous mare and the extra weight of the stone slabs connected to her hooves up on the ledge where Ahuizotl stood, Rainbow Dash standing there waiting for them with her makeshift dagger in her mouth.

Now back on solid ground, Daring slammed her hooves down onto the floor, smashing her restraints and freeing her hooves. "Why are you here?"

"I just saved both of your flanks, and you're going to thank me like that?" Rainbow questioned.

"I told you I work alone," Daring reminded.

"Well, I don't," Rainbow argued. "And you were working with Sora. So explain that."

The archaeologist was about to argue, but without her saving both her and Sora, they both would have wound up fish food. "...Alright...I guess I can't escape every single trap I wind up in...or take down my foes single-hoofedly every time. So, thanks. Both of you."

"Ok, let's kiss and make up after we stop eight centuries of a relentless heat wave and a psychotic villain dumb enough to do this and leave his victims alone to their deaths without making sure they stay dead and not escape." Both mares blushed at the comment he made, nodding their heads as they made their way out of the death room and into the temple.

After navigating through the corridors, the trio of pegasi found the room where the ceremony was about to take place. Standing along the pathway were tribal stallions holding spears, and on the other side of the room were a stack of golden rings, stacked from biggest to smallest around a totem with unreadable inscriptions. Ahuizotl cackled, holding the last ring and was about to place it on down to complete the ritual. Sora quickly flung his Keyblade using Strike Raid, sending the weapon spiraling like a blade, knocking the ring out of his hand, clattering to the ground far from the ape-dog villain.

"What!?" he exclaimed in shock, Sora flying in and kicking Ahuizotl in the face, sending him into the wall.

"I object!" Sora shouted. "This celebration is canceled!"

Ahuizotl sat up, rubbing his head as he gawked in shock. "H-How did you escape!? There was no way you or Daring Do could have gotten out!"

"Well, if you bothered to stick around and see us die, then that would have worked." Sora called his Keyblade back in his hoof, pointing it at the angered villain. "Now it's time to take you and your little minions down, Fido."

"It's Ahuizotl! Attack him!" The stallions let out a battle cry and charged after Sora, along with his feline minions.

The teen held up his Keyblade, blocking the little kitten that was about to lunge at his face. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." The cat's claws struck his blade, quickly flipping rapidly in midair as Sora flicked his weapon to parry. "Bad kitty!"

He stepped forward and unleashed a shockwave, sending the cat and the other stallions flying back. Ahuizotl growled and leapt toward him, joining the fight using his own claws and extended arm of a tail. While Sora distracted the baddies, Rainbow and Daring snuck around the battlefield and reached the golden rings.

"We have to get this large ring at the bottom out," Daring explained. "If we can pull this off, then the whole temple will collapse."

"This was your plan?" Rainbow asked out of curiosity, both mares taking off the smaller rings, but needing both their strength to pull off the larger ones.

"Well, I had to find some way to get into the fortress without sounding an alarm." Rainbow Dash nearly dropped a medium sized ring they were pulling off, surprised to hear that the daring Daring Do wanted to get caught.

"Wait, you wanted to be captured!?" she asked. "What about Sora!?"

"I didn't exactly tell him all of my plan." Both mares grunted, pulling off another ring as they flapped their wings hard to lift it off over the totem. "I figured he'd go along with whatever I did, but having him knocked out by that cat wasn't what I had in mind. Plus-" They both strained to pull off the second to last ring, each one getting heavier and heavier the bigger the rings were. "-I didn't count on how heavy these things were."

Back in the battle, Ahuizotl thrust his tail forward, Sora quickly dodging as he latched onto it tightly. "How about a little do-se-do!?" He yelped as the teen pulled hard and began swinging him around, smacking the villainous creature into his minions. "Swing your pardner, round and round! Fling 'em up-" Sora flicked Ahuizotl up, smacking him into the ceiling and dazing him. "-then slam 'em down!"

With a hard tug, he sent Ahuizotl slamming down hard into the stone floor. With the boss knocked out, all that was left were the annoying cohorts following their leader's orders.

"Blizzard!" Twilight's voice rang out, a blast of ice soaring past Sora's head as the spell struck one of the stallions, encasing him in ice. He looked behind him, seeing the rest of their friends finally caught up as they ran into the room, helping distract the minions. "Sora, are you alright?"

"Perfect!" he said as he pumped his hoof in the air. "Though, can you aim a few yards away from the back of my head when you shoot magic? Don't want to be burnt to a crisp...Or wind up like that guy."

"Duly noted." The alicorn yelped as a tribal stallion thrust his spear at her, quickly blocking it and sending him flying back with a blast of her magic. "Go and help Rainbow and Daring!"

"On it, princess!" Sora said with a salute, flying over to help the pegasus mares.

They managed to get the second to last one out, but the final ring was too heavy for both of them to lift. He helped them out, giving them the extra muscle they needed to pull it out. As soon as they hoisted the large ring up, the temple began to shake, needing just this last ring to destroy this place. Ahuizotl sat up with a groan, his body sore, especially around his head and tail. He felt the ground quake and looked over at the totem, his jaw dropping as the three pegasi were pulling the last ring out of place.

"STOP THEM!" he shouted, winding up biting his tongue as Pinkie Pie bounced on his head.

"Urgh! Come on, girls!" Sora grunted. "We've almost got it!"

Sora, Rainbow, and Daring flapped their wings as hard as they could and lifted with all their might. With one last push, they tossed the ring away from the totem, the shaking growing wild as the temple began to collapse.

"Everypony run!" Rainbow shouted. "This place is coming down!"

Not needing to be told twice, the mares and Sora quickly made their way out of the temple, leaving behind Ahuizotl and his minions behind as the temple began to fall in on them. After getting a far enough distance away, everyone panted as they watched the temple collapse, ending another attempt from Daring Do's arch enemy using ancient magics to destroy or take over Equestria.

"Daring Do! I will have my revenge!" Ahuizotl shouted, roaring in defeat.

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." Daring looked at the seven ponies who helped her, honestly unable to pull off this adventure without them. "Couldn't have done all this without you two. Thanks, Rainbow and Sora."

Beaming widely, Rainbow rammed into Daring Do and caught her in a hug. Sora shook his head, still behaving like a fangirl even after acting normal around her favorite author/character when they stopped Ahuizotl. Daring grinned nervously, not really expecting a hug, patting the mare on the head.

"Ok, Rainbow Dash. Enough trying to live out a fantasy with Daring." Rainbow blushed heavily, leering at Sora as she pulled away, the teen grinning as he teased her.

"Well, after all this much fun, I've got an incredibly exciting book to finish," the mare said. "And I found myself a perfectly good twist in mind. But you guys need to keep my identity a secret while I'm A. K. Yearling. Got that?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Rainbow said excitedly.

"Good." Daring approached Sora and whispered to him out of Rainbow's hearing. "You will make sure she doesn't tell anypony, right?"

"Don't worry. We won't blow your cover," Sora promised.

Daring Do flew off, waving to her surprisingly new friends and headed back home to continue writing her latest expedition/"fictional" story.

The next day, Kairi and Riku stared at Sora in confusion, the three Keyblade wielders at Sweet Apple Acres as they sat under the shade of the nearby trees. "...So, that was it?"

"Yup," he said, taking a sip of apple juice.

"You met A. K. Yearling, talked with her, and managed to get her back on schedule when she releases her next book?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. She was a mess, and we sorted out her stuff." Riku and Kairi looked at each other, knowing something more had to have happened with the grin Sora had on his face.

"Hey, Sora!" Apple Bloom called out as she ran toward them from the entrance to the farm, carrying a letter in her mouth. "Ya got a letter from somepony named A. K. Yearling! Ya think it's the author of the Darin' Do books?"

"A letter?" Sora took the envelope and opened it up, reading what was written by the author, A.K.A., Daring Do herself.

Dear Sora,

I'm letting you and Dash know that you're going to receive early access to this next book a week before it's actually published to the world. Consider it as a little thank you gift for helping me out back there, especially against those creepy monkeys. I will admit that I've seen weirder things happen in the past, but those things were just plain freaky. You're quite the hero. Even I got a bit jealous of your awesome moves saving my plot most of the time.

Also, a little bit of info. I was thinking of creating another series, only this time, it'll be based around you. And yes, this one actually will be fictional. Even while I write this, I can't even sleep at all the cool ideas I have flowing in my head, inspired by your moves and weapon. The title will be called "Kingdom Hearts", a story about a young stallion saving Equestria from the forces of darkness. He, and he alone, must embark on a long journey across the world, meeting new friends along the way and saving the kingdoms of the world from falling to the black creatures, called "Darklings". That's the best name I could come up for those monkeys, but I'll probably think of something else after completing my rough draft.

If you got any ideas that might help, don't hesitate to write to me and send me what you've got. And thanks again for helping me out. You and Rainbow Dash.

A. K. Yearling

D. D.

"Oh wow," Sora chuckled as he read the second paragraph. "That would be interesting."

"What did she write?" Riku asked, growing curious at what he was laughing about.

"Oh, nothing...Just that I get early access to her next Daring Do book a week before it's released to the public." Apple Bloom gasped in shock, her jaw dropping as she looked up at Sora.

"No way!" she said. "Can Ah read it once it comes in the mail!? Can Ah!? Can Ah, please!?"

Apple Bloom began bouncing, trying to reach for the letter in Sora's hoof to see if it's true, but the stallion pressed his forehoof on her head and kept her from jumping, her little hooves flailing to try and grab it. "Hey, she said I get to read it before then. Which means I need to go down to the library and read those other books so I can catch up."

"No fair!" Apple Bloom whined, Kairi and Riku a little surprised that the author of the Daring Do books liked him enough to get a sneak peek at her work a week before anyone else. "If y'all don't let me read it first, Ah'm gonna wake ya up earlier in the mornin' every day until then!"

"Patience, young Apple Bloom," Sora said, patting the grumpy filly on the head before heading off to the Golden Oak Library. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Ah can't wait that long!" She ran after Sora and leapt onto his back. "When is it comin' out!? Ah'll do your chores for a month! Cook ya breakfast? Not wake ya up so early in the mornin'!? Ah'm beggin' ya!"

Sora laughed as Apple Bloom continued begging, not giving in to letting her read the next book until it comes out.


	71. Flight to the Finish

Inside the school, Cheerilee's students had just gotten back from recess, the fillies and colts chatting about anything that didn't involve their schoolwork. "Ok, my little ponies! Quiet down now!" the mare said, her students going quiet as they brought their full attention on her. "Now, we have ourselves two guests here today, and they have a very special announcement. Everypony, welcome the head of the Equestria Games, Ms. Harshwhinny!"

Ms. Harshwhinny stepped forward, though with her strict attitude, the foals had no idea what they were about to hear, or even know who the second guest is. "Thank you, Cheerilee. Now, as you are all aware, the Equestria Games will be held quite soon, ponies across the kingdom and creatures beyond come to compete in various athletic events. But, you little ones also have a chance to hold a responsibility of your own for the Games, to represent your home town by carrying the flag and performing a routine that, if it impresses me, will be utilized to headline the ponies competing for Ponyville."

Everypony gasped in surprise as any one of them could carry the flag and go to the Equestria Games. Suddenly, coming in through the opened window was the other guest Cheerilee mentioned, which happened to be Sora. Teen flew in, carrying a small flag in his mouth as he dove in, flipping up to the front of the class, wowing them, already growing excited just from seeing him. Once he reached the blackboard, the mare sidestepping away with a smirk on her muzzle, Sora summoned his Keyblade, planted it on the ground and leapt up onto the guard, standing on one hind leg, the other raised up in a crane like stance as he had one foreleg thrust forward, aiming at the ground, while the other was aimed the other way behind his head. The foals cheered at his performance, bowing to the crowd of fillies and colts before leaping down from his perch.

"That's right, kids!" he said. "Throughout tomorrow and all this weekend, your group will have to come up with a routine to wow the judges in the Crystal Empire, where the Equestria Games are going to be held! Each team will perform and you will be judged on how well it goes, along with originality. And I know a couple of you are quite imaginative." He looked over at Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, winking at them, knowing those three are very creative when it came to trying to find their cutie marks. "And, to oversee all of your performances, will be yours truly!"

Sora pulled out a whistle hidden underneath his jacket and pulled out a black and white cap from his red pouch, placing it on top of his head. Ms. Harshwhinny could already see the eyes of the young ones glimmering as they had the honor of having Sora, one of Equestria's greatest heroes, coaching them, all except for one certain pink earth pony filly with a diamond tiara on her head.

"Yes, and each of your routines will be judged professionally," Ms. Harshwhinny said. "And remember this: Your routine has to show what Ponyville means to you. So, do your home proud. Work hard, be bold, wow me if you can."

Sora rolled his eyes, making this competition sound more like work than having fun. "Nice motivational speech. Anyway, start on your routines after school, and tomorrow afternoon, meet me outside the back of the school once class is over, and I'll see what you can dish out! And try to have fun doing it!"

After the two guests left, everyone in the class couldn't contain their excitement before the bell rang, ponies already creating groups with their friends and thinking of a routine. As the bell rang at the end of the school day, the colts and fillies ran out to practice a routine that will impress Sora tomorrow, the Cutie Mark Crusaders walking along the path to their clubhouse as they were excited to show their stuff.

"Ok, let's try to think of an awesome routine that Sora's sure to love!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"But everypony else is probably going to create a routine too," Sweetie Belle said. "We're going to have to come up with something good."

"Ah know we can do this!" Apple Bloom cheered. "So, now comes the hard part. What does Ponyville represent?"

The fillies stopped for a moment to think as they figured out what was special about Ponyville. Scootaloo looked around at her friends, mostly eyeing Sweetie's horn, her wings, and Apple Bloom's lack of either appendages. The pegasus gasped, getting an idea that's sure to give them the chance to carry Ponyville's flag.

"I got it! Ponyville's a place where different kinds of ponies live together as friends!" Hearing Scootaloo's idea, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle agreed, seeing as Ponyville was the friendliest town in Equestria.

"Earth ponies like me!" Apple Bloom said.

"Unicorns like me!" Sweetie Belle cheered.

"And pegasi like me!" Scootaloo wrapped her forelegs around her friends, all of them in agreement with what they'll use for a routine to represent Ponyville.

"We're going to need to start planning," Sweetie said.

"It'll be a lot of hard work," Apple Bloom added.

"And we'll need a whole lot of practice. But we can pull this off," Scootaloo said. "We may be little ponies, but we've got hearts as strong as horses!"

The three fillies marched down the road as music began to play, the Cutie Mark Crusaders determined to be the flag carriers for Ponyville. Whatever they make for their routine, they know it'll be a surefire win with Sora, and the judges when it comes time to perform at the Crystal Empire.

 _[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle]_  
 _We're the toughest little ponies in town_  
 _Got the moves, got the mojo, no harder working ponies around_  
 _We are a trio, work as a team_  
 _We'll be the first ponies out on the flag-waving scene_

The trio of fillies ran up to the hill and looked over Ponyville, beginning their obligatory montage of training that wouldn't really amount to them working on their routine: trying to win a round of tug-of-war against Bulk Biceps, working out inside of the farm by kicking the punching bag, and other random training routines that were done.

 _We get going when the going gets tough_  
 _We know our very best is just never enough_  
 _We're kinda short, but so what? We don't get defeated_  
 _We could take a little break, but we don't need it_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_  
 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_  
 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_  
 _We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses_

 _When we put our minds together, we can achieve_  
 _We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and you should believe_  
 _We've got determination to represent the nation_  
 _For the win_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_  
 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_  
 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _And we're playing to win as we gallop to glory_  
 _We can conquer any challenge we're in_  
 _We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses_  
 _Hearts strong as horses_

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo walked off down the path at the end of their song, leaping up in the air in a victory pose as the music ended, falling back to the ground after staying stuck in the air for a while. "You think we should start working on our routine now?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh, horseapples!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "Curse you obligatory musical montages!"

"Well, look who we have here." The trio growled in annoyance as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon approached them. "If you three haven't even started on your routine, ours will immediately crush any of yours. Right, Silver Spoon?"

"Y-Yeah," Silver Spoon timidly said.

"We'll come up with something," Scootaloo said as the Crusaders got back up on their hooves. "And it'll blow your routine out of the water!"

"I'd like to see you try," Diamond mocked. "Because we have something you don't have: cutie marks!"

The trio of fillies stared at each other blankly, then back at the laughing pink filly. "Can you come up with something else besides making fun of our blank flanks?"

"It's gettin' pretty old," Apple Bloom said, her friends agreeing with her.

"And we'll show you," Scootaloo said, pointing a hoof at the bully. "Cutie marks or not, we'll be the ones who carry the flag, not you!"

"Fine then," Diamond Tiara scowled. "But don't think Sora's going to like anything you do because you hang out with him! I hate him, but he's going to be astonished when he sees our routine!" She waited for Silver Spoon to respond, but her friend didn't say anything. Diamond looked at her, seeing her all mopey every time she was around her ever since that dumb holiday Sora had made up. "What is wrong with you? Don't you want to rub our eventual victory in front of these blank flanks' faces?"

"...Uhh, right," she uttered. "W-We're...gonna win. Blank flanks..."

"...Ok, I need to figure out what's wrong with you, AFTER we win! Later, blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara walked off in a huff, Silver Spoon slowly trudging after her bossy friend, both rich fillies heading back home to rest.

"Huh. That is weird," Sweetie Belle said. "Diamond Tiara's still picking on us, but Silver Spoon hasn't since school came back winter break."

"Yeah. That's odd." They pondered what had happened, but with no idea why she seemed so distant, the trio shrugged it off and ignored Diamond's bullying. "We've wasted enough time. Let's get to working on our routine before the day ends!"

"YEAH!" the Crusaders cheered, slapping their hooves together as they ran off to practice their flag carrying performance.

By the next day, after school was out for the day, Sora waited by the stage set up for the teams of foals to perform their routines for the Equestria Games. He held a clipboard with the list of the groups given to him by Cheerilee to see who would be partnering up in groups of either two or three. Unfortunately, the first on the list was Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. He didn't care much about the spoiled filly or whatever she had planned to show him, but he had to sit through it and watch. During their performance, he saw Silver was pretty conflicted when around her friend, just like before with her letter to Santa Claus he still kept and when Babs Seed came to visit. He'll have to remember to speak with her about her issues with Diamond Tiara when she wasn't around her.

After seeing what they did, Sora went through the other groups' routines until it was finally time for his three favorite fillies to perform. "Ok, girls! Show me that creative genius you've got!...Provided it doesn't cause an explosion or destroy the stage."

Scootaloo poked her head out behind the curtain to speak to Sora. "It's not exactly perfect just yet, but we're sure it'll be good enough!"

As she disappeared behind the curtain, unbeknownst to the Crusaders or Sora, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hid in the bushes to spy on the fillies. "Let's see what these three blank flanks have that aren't as impressive as our routine."

"Are we supposed to even be spying on anypony when they perform?" Silver asked, her question unanswered as the pink filly rubbed her hooves in a malicious manner.

The curtains began to open as Scootaloo spoke as the announcer, hoof-made cardboard drawings of the clouds in the sky, an apple farm on the right, and mountains on the left. "Since the dawn of recorded time, in one town of amazing amazingness, three types of ponies coexist!"

Apple Bloom began to back up from the left side of the stage, green streamers tied to her forelegs as she made them wave out as she walked backwards to the drawn orchard. "We are earth ponies!"

Sweetie Belle bounced out from the right side with a purple streamer tied around her horn, bounding over to the fake mountains. "We are unicorns!"

Scootaloo appeared behind one of the fake clouds above, flapping her wings, which had blue streamers tied around the ends of some of her feathers. "We are pegasi!" The fillies were soon hidden as a background of a hoof-drawn Ponyville lowered in front of them, the pegasus filly continuing her narrating as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle walked around without their streamers, carrying a hoop with a thin circular material inside the ring, similar to what some sports teams run through when they are introduced in a big game. "And the town where friendship reigns is our home. Now, welcome to the stadium, the flag of the place we like best...!"

Scootaloo suddenly came bursting through the ring on her scooter, performing a few tricks as she carried a flag that had two ponies facing each other with a large pink heart between them. The filly leapt off her scooter, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle running up and jumping up, held up by the pegasus filly as her scooter rolled by with their flag, small confetti cannons shooting up in the background behind them.

"Ponyville forever! YAY!" they cheered.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's jaws dropped at their performance, Sora clapping his hooves as he himself was awed by their routine, and enjoyed it. "Whoo hoo! That was excellent! And you say that's not perfect?" The teen scoffed and approached the stage. "Not perfect, my rump! That's sure to catch the judges' attention Sunday!"

"You really think that was perfect?" Scootaloo asked.

"I know it is!" he said. "Now, tomorrow, I'm going to see the finalized acts from yours and the others' performances before we head off to the Crystal Empire Sunday. And I can't wait to see that again."

As he walked off to speak with the other kids and give them some pointers on what they needed to improve on or offer some suggestions for their routine, Diamond turned to look at Silver Spoon, still flabbergasted at their perfect performance. "Did you see that!? Silver Spoon, they could win! Those three blank flanks!"

"That was...really good," Silver uttered.

"We need to find some way to get under their skin if we even stand a chance..." The pink earth pony filly's ears perked up, looking back at the Crusaders. She looked at Scootaloo's wings, knowing full well that other pegasi from their class were able to fly, but she hasn't been able to lift off the ground for more than a few seconds. An evil grin appeared on her face as she formulated a sinister plan, not only to mess them up, but to insult the flightless pegasus. "Or under their wings. Heh heh heh heh."

"Uhh, what do you have planned?" Silver Spoon asked, her question yet again remained unanswered as her friend left the bushes they hid behind and approached the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Before the filly began talking with them, Sora walked around the stage to speak with the fillies again, only to hide around the corner as he spotted the spoiled princess and her friend approaching them. "Wow! What a great show you put on!"

"...Uhh, you were watching us?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah!" Diamond said sarcastically. "And Scootaloo, I think you're really brave for performing your routine."

"Why?" Scootaloo questioned, not liking the bully's tone.

"Oh. I thought it was obvious," she said. "You were showing all three types of ponies in your routine, but you are a pegasus pony who can't even fly!"

"What's that got to do with anythin'!?" Apple Bloom questioned, unaware of the visible wince the pegasus filly made.

"It means everything! I mean, a pegasus pony at your age, Scootaloo!? You should have been flying years ago, but you've barely been able to get off the ground, and if you think that Ms. Harshwhinny will allow a flightless chicken like you to carry the flag in front of all of Equestria, then you have no chance." Scootaloo looked down at her wings sadly, her teasing actually hitting a very sensitive nerve in the filly, immediately making her self conscious.

"She didn't say anything about that!" Sweetie Belle shouted. "And Sora says our routine is good, even if there was no flying involved!"

"His opinion is biased because he likes you three, and he's also a doofus like you three." Sora growled, staying hidden as he heard Diamond Tiara scraping the bottom of the barrel just to win a contest her spoiled ego wants to compete in. And what's worse, he could see just how much pain it caused Scootaloo hearing that insult. "Good luck practicing, even if your routine doesn't 'take off'."

Both rich fillies left the Crusaders, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle growling and leering at them while Scootaloo still looked miserable. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walked over to the stage to head back home, only to have Sora block their path, staring down at them with a disappointed scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat what you just said to Scootaloo to me?" he asked. "I'm dying to hear why you called her a 'flightless chicken'."

"I didn't do anything but state the facts," Diamond Tiara smugly defended. "Have you ever seen her fly? We haven't."

Sora picked the filly up by the scruff of her neck and brought her up to his level, glaring at her spitefully. "That's the reason why I don't like you. You enjoy making fun of others, and Scootaloo took that flightless comment personally! That's not being a bully! That's called being a jerk! So if you want to make fun of someone, do that to me: someone who's bigger than you and can take your insults, knowing full well I could smack you from here all the way to the Crystal Empire, but I won't because you're a kid!"

"You can't even do anything to me, anyway. I'm going to win, and you won't be judging us on Sunday because you're the coach." Sora growled, lowering the smug brat back down to the ground while Silver Spoon was scared out of her mind with his gaze alone. "Now, if you don't mind, tell us what we need to improve on so we won't listen to you and be ensured as the flag carrier for the Equestria Games."

"This is your only warning, Diamond Tiara. You do that again to them or the other groups, showing that unsportspony-like conduct and insulting them to mess with their heads, I'll be sure to alert Ms. Harshwhinny and tell her you and Silver Spoon are disqualified for not playing fair. Understand?" The smug filly did nothing, but Silver Spoon nodded her head rapidly. "And by the way: your performance was terrible. Drop out. You stand no chance of even making it through a preliminary performance."

"That's not gonna happen. Come on, Silver Spoon. Let's keep practicing." Sora watched Diamond Tiara skip past him, pointing her snout in the air like the smug little rich filly bully that she was, Silver Spoon however followed her hanging her head low with her ears drooped against her head.

"Oh, she is going to get a big, fat lump of coal this Christmas," the teen grumbled. "If I see Filthy Rich, I'm going to tell him his little princess is still acting like a tyrant." He looked back around the front of the stage, watching the Crusaders practicing their routine, though Scootaloo seemed to be trying to fly. She was flapping her wings, but barely making it a few feet off the ground before flopping onto her stomach. "I really hope Diamond Tiara was making that up...She can fly. She just needs better practice...Right?"

The next day, Sora evaluated the groups' performances again to oversee their final run through before tomorrow. Again, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went first, and it was the same dull routine he did not want to see, mostly because of the smug little filly thinking she's going to win as the flag carrier. He was glad to see her gone, their routine more selfish and self-centered around the bully than on the town she's supposed to represent. After going through the other younger ponies, seeing improvements to their previous performance from yesterday, he was ready to see the Crusaders' routine again.

"Alrighty. Cutie Mark Crusaders, let's have us a good show!" As soon as the curtain opened up and saw the three fillies, his grin melted to a frown as he saw the tired state they were in.

"Ponyville!" Scootaloo announced as she stood on her fake cloud perch, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom trudging along the stage sluggishly, almost like they were about to pass out. "Home of the...uhh..."

"Friendship!" the unicorn and earth pony fillies hissed.

"Friendship, yeah! Uhh, there were fo-no, three kinds of ponies!" Sora couldn't bear to watch or hear, but he couldn't. Their routine was heavily altered, and in their exhausted state, it was a mess. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle wound up bumping into each other and accidentally hitting each other. Scootaloo's narration was stumbled as if she had forgotten her lines. And to end off their routine with Scootaloo bursting through the ring on her scooter, she tried to break through by flying, only managing to knock it away from Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, hovering for a moment, then plopping down on her stomach. "Ta-da! H-How was that?"

Sora's response was holding his clipboard up to his face, whimpering in agony as he watched their perfect performance from yesterday turn into mush. "Girls, what happened? Why did you change your routine?"

"It's a lot better now, right?" Scootaloo asked, sounding desperate.

"That was the worst I've ever seen," he said, making the pegasus filly wilt. "Your first routine was better. Stick with that. Tomorrow's the big day, and you want to win, right?" Scootaloo nodded, not needing to see the two tired fillies struggling to stay awake agree to know they preferred their original version better. "Don't try to fix what's already perfect, then. Go home, get some rest, and I'll see you girls on the train."

Sora headed off to prepare himself for the trip up north tomorrow, hoping the Cutie Mark Crusaders will go back to using their old routine. Scootaloo began to panic, looking down at her wings.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked herself. "The competition's tomorrow and I still can't fly."

"Scootaloo, I can't practice anymore," Sweetie whined. "I'm so exhausted."

"Same here," Apple Bloom said, though more angry and irritated. "Ah'm tired, Ah'm hungry, and Ah hate this dumb routine! It's all about you now, not all of us!"

"But if I can keep practicing and try to fly, it'll be perfect!" The farm filly shouted in frustration, getting sick of Scootaloo's stubbornness.

"Ya ain't listenin' to yourself!" she screamed. "Y'all are too busy tryin' to fly that you're throwin' away the perfect routine we did before, the one that Sora liked and everypony else will like too! If y'all are just gonna keep doin' this, carin' about yourself than ya do for us, don't even bother showin' up at the station tomorrow! Sweetie Belle an' Ah are gonna do the old routine, without you!"

"Y-You can't be serious! How are you going to do the pegasus bit without me!?" Scootaloo questioned.

"We'll manage fine without ya!" Apple Bloom stormed off in a huff, heading back home to eat a big dinner then plop down on her bed to get some sleep.

Scootaloo looked at Sweetie Belle, unable to voice her opinion, but leaving her friend alone, siding with Apple Bloom. "...Fine. FINE! Go ahead! Just go on without me! As soon as you two get back from the Crystal Empire, you'll see I can fly, and you'll regret kicking me out of the team when our whole routine was my idea!"

Scootaloo began flapping her wings and tried to fly, but always ending with the same results: falling on her stomach after barely making it a few inches off the ground. She kept trying, the day passing by as she kept going, even when she was getting exhausted. Day soon turned to evening, her hundredth attempt to fly failing again, her wings too tired to flap as she panted heavily. They soon turned to sobs as she smacked the ground with her hoof, tears streaming down her face, unable to fly and she believed she never will.

"I-I can't fly," she whimpered, not even caring if anyone saw her cry. "I just can't..."

Early the next morning, Sora waited at the station as the early train to the Crystal Empire was about to roll up. The colts and fillies, and their parents or older siblings, made it on time, the young ones pretty tired from waking up earlier than they usually do. He checked off the groups that had arrived and got onto the train, even Diamond Tiara as she gloated to Silver Spoon about how they're going to easily trump the rest of the competition. The worst she could do is bribe the judges to vote for her, but she's too much of a greedy filly to even give a single bit of her father's money to anyone.

"Ok. Snips and Snails, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon...That's about everyone, except for the Cutie Mark Crusaders." He looked up and saw two of the three fillies, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle rested up, but there was no sign of Scootaloo. "Hey, girls. Where's Scootaloo? Fashionably late?"

"She isn't coming," Sweetie Belle said.

"What!?" Sora exclaimed, dropping his clipboard while his hat flipped up in the air, landing back safely on his head. "Why!?"

"Didn't Apple Bloom tell you?" the unicorn asked, the stallion shaking his head as he looked at his surrogate little sister.

"She kept thinkin' that our routine should have her flyin' in our routine to better represent Ponyville," Apple Bloom explained. "Ah got sick and tired of her tellin' us to change our routine, focusin' more on flyin'. So we kicked her out of the group for bein' so stubborn."

"Out of your friendship group or the routine?" Sora questioned, both fillies lowering their heads as he sounded disappointed in their reasoning. "Girls, you three are best friends. You're teammates. I know Scootaloo's gotten her thick-headed stubbornness from Rainbow Dash, but you should have kept telling her focus on keeping the old routine you girls did."

"We tried, but after Diamond Tiara made fun of her for not being able to fly, she just kept trying to fly and...let that distract her from...what we perfectly did before..." The two fillies looked at each other, realizing the reason why Scootaloo was so dead set on trying to fly.

The train blew its whistle and began to chug off, leaving Sora, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle behind as it began to head off to the Crystal Empire. "Hey! Wait!" Sora called out, but the engineers were on a schedule and they had no time to stop. On the caboose, they spotted Diamond Tiara taunting them, now having a chance to win after deliberately hurting Scootaloo's feelings. "Ok, that filly deserves a spanking, but Santa's going to give her a mountain made out of coal in the next few months."

"That means we aren't gonna compete anymore, are we?" Apple Bloom asked.

"No. You will. Let's head to Scootaloo's home and see if we can get her back in the game." Sora ran on ahead, the two Crusaders running after him as they headed toward the pegasus filly's home. As he arrived at the house, he knocked on the door, but didn't hear anyone inside. Her parents might both be working, which could mean Scootaloo was either home and didn't want to answer the door, or she was somewhere else. "Come on, Scoots. Please be here."

(Dearly Beloved)

He flew up to the second floor, peeking through the windows to find any sign of the little filly. He looked through what seemed like her room, spotting Scootaloo inside, burying her face in her pillow as she sobbed. Diamond really struck a bad chord and upset her, breaking his heart to see a tough little filly like her be brought down because she couldn't fly. He noticed a trash bin in the corner, shocked to see posters of the Wonderbolts thrown away, along with her scooter.

Sora tapped on her window, Scootaloo pulling her head away from her pillow to see who was there. She was surprised to see him here, waving at him with a sad smile on his face. She hopped out of her bed and opened the window for him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "You're supposed to be at the Crystal Empire."

"I was, but that's when I saw the Crusaders were missing someone." Scootaloo scowled and turned her head.

"Good. They don't need me anyway..." Tears welled up in her bloodshot eyes, choking back a sob as she tried not to cry in front of him.

"Of course they need you," Sora said softly. "You're their friend." He gently rubbed her head, feeling her body quake as she struggled not to break down. "I heard what Diamond Tiara said to you the other day, after you showed me your first routine. She wound up getting under your skin and took her insult seriously, changing the routine you three showed me because you wanted to prove you can fly and not feel useless to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Was that why you did all that?"

Scootaloo couldn't hold back her tears, her lips quivering as she whimpered. The emotional dam burst and the filly began to cry again. Sora pulled her close and held her gently, her face buried in his chest as she cried her eyes out. He quietly shushed her, rubbing her back as she let it all out. It was sad for him to see someone like Scootaloo break down from a harsh insult that struck her hard, her constant trying and failing to prove to Diamond Tiara she was wrong weighing on her until she gave up and fell into a depression.

"D-Diamond Tiara w-was right," she sobbed, clutching the stallion's jacket tightly. "I can't fly...I never will. N-Never."

"Don't listen to anything she says. You know that's not true," Sora consoled.

"But it's true," Scootaloo argued. "I can't even fly off the ground for more than a few seconds. Other pegasi my age could fly, even Pound Cake could fly, and he's not even a year old! I'll never be able to fly like Rainbow Dash, or you, or any other pegasus!"

"That's not true." Sora pulled out one of his extra Elven Bandannas from his pouch, gently drying the filly's tears. He lifted her chin up to look at him, tears still falling down her face as she sniffled. "You'll be able to fly one day. I know it. But you already can in your own way: flying fast on your scooter." She looked at the trash bin where she threw her scooter in. "Those wings of yours can do something, and they can help you pick up so much speed when you're riding on it."

"...But...that's not flying," she said. "I'm still stuck on the ground."

"Not when you hit a ramp and pull off sick tricks like back in your performance. Diamond Tiara can't do what you can, and that's what makes you stand out among other pegasi to make up for your lack of flying." Scootaloo looked down at her wings, the insult still ringing in her ears. Sora gently pet her head, distracting her from her thoughts as she looked up at him. "You saw what I really looked like in your dreams when we were camping, right? Did I have wings?"

"No," she said.

"No, but that didn't mean the sky wasn't the limit for me. I fought hard to get to where I am now, and I've faced my fair share of ups and downs. But I stayed positive, even in the darkest of times, and someday-" Sora gently poked her snout. "-you might achieve your dreams if you don't give up on them."

The bedroom door opened, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle appearing on the other side as they caught up. The gave Scootaloo an apologetic look, never knowing she was badly hurt from Diamond's words as she hid her problems from them.

"We're sorry, Scootaloo," Apple Bloom apologized.

"You two didn't go?" Scootaloo asked.

"We couldn't leave without you," Sweetie said. "It just wouldn't feel right."

"And that's what your routine was all about from the very beginning: friendship. You three show a perfect example of what Ponyville represents. Three kinds of ponies living together: earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi." Sora gave Scootaloo a noogie, the filly cheering up a little from his speech and her friends by her side.

 _[Sora]_  
 _Who's the toughest little pony in town?_

 _[Sweetie Belle]_  
 _Got the moves, got the mojo_

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _No harder working pony around_

 _[Scootaloo]_  
 _We are a trio, work as a team_

 _[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle]_  
 _We'll be the first ponies out on the flag-waving scene_

"So let's do the routine as it was and win!" Scootaloo exclaimed, the others glad to have the old pegasus filly back.

"But how are we going to get to the Crystal Empire?" Apple Bloom asked. "The competition's gonna start, and if we wait for a train, it'll be too late."

Sora began to think, his eyes noticing something hidden in Scootaloo's closet. He approached it and opened the door, finding a skateboard that was similarly painted like her scooter, and it looked like it could fit an adult pony.

"You used to ride a skateboard, Scootaloo?" Sora asked.

"I tried once when I was little, but it didn't feel right for me," she said. "So, my dad got me a scooter, and I liked riding on it."

"How's a skateboard going to help us?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"You got a couple pairs of skis, Scoots?" The filly nodded and looked in her closet, pulling out a set of purple and orange skis, along with helmets and protective goggles. Sora found some tow rope used for water skiing as well, figuring her parents might have been sports nuts and wanted to let their daughter try every sport from her tomboyish attitude, then pulled out the pegasus filly's scooter out of the small bin. "We're gonna get to the Crystal Empire in style. Think you can handle the challenge and beat me in a race, skateboard versus scooter?"

"Really?" Scootaloo grinned, accepting the challenge. "You're on."

"Excellent." With their gear in tow, they headed downstairs to get themselves ready. While Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom put on the helmets and goggles, attached their skis to their hooves, and gripped the handle of the rope in their mouths, Sora tied the other ends to the back of Scootaloo's scooter, making sure they were tight enough to stay on with the speed they'll be going at. Scootaloo put on her own helmet and pair of protective goggles, fluttering her wings in preparation for the most epic race she will ever have. Sora opened the door, standing on the skateboard on his hind legs. "Ready?"

"So ready!" she cheered.

"Then let's go!" Sora kicked off and leapt out the door, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle following after him as they sped out of the pegasus filly's home and out into the town.

Where Scootaloo had her powerful, but tiny, wings to help propel her forward, Sora had his powerful strength to push off the ground, increasing his speed as he slalomed to keep his velocity going. Even with the extra weight from Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, she was still pretty fast. Luckily, ponies veered out of their path when they heard the pegasus filly's wings buzzing, surprised to see Sora racing against her on a skateboard. They both saw an overturned cart, racing toward it to get some air and show off.

Sora reached it first and pulled off a series of grabs and kickflips, the Crusaders following suit as they posed in midair. They landed quite a distance from the makeshift ramp, speeding out of Ponyville and out on the road, heading north to reach the Crystal Empire before the fillies' chance to carry the flag was too late. And with how fast they were going, they were going to make it with plenty of time to spare. Both pegasi were neck and neck as they traversed the road, climbing up over hills and riding down them for more speed, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hanging onto their ropes as they let their friend carry them across the kingdom.

They eventually managed to catch up with the train that had left them behind, the road leading close to the train tracks as they rode up alongside the cars. And sitting right on the side they were rolling next to were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, the former too busy gloating to notice them. Silver noticed, her jaw dropped as she pointed out the window, alerting the others in the car as the other ponies inside looked out to see the four ponies racing with the train. Diamond opened the window, completely flabbergasted while fuming all at once.

"How the hay did you even catch up!?" she shouted.

"You're dealing with the fastest filly on wheels, Diamond Tiara!" Sora said. "She might not be able to fly, but she can use her wings for something! See ya at the empire, and in second place at the competition, you little brat!"

The Keyblade wielder brought a hoof to his eye and pulled the bottom lid down, closing his other eye and sticking out his tongue at her, mocking her for her failed attempt to ruin the Crusaders' their chance to perform. The duo sped off down the road faster than the train, all four of them giggling as they heard Diamond Tiara's frustrated scream a mile behind them. They soon reached the perimeter of the norther region, snow and ice covering the land and would either slip them up or slow them down. Sora summoned his Keyblade and shot Fire spells at the road in front of them, melting away the ice and snow covering the path as they got closer and closer to the Crystal Empire.

It was the final stretch, seeing the magical barrier of the Crystal Heart a mile away. They both poured on the speed, Sora kicking off harder while Scootaloo flapped her wings faster, both pegasi neck and neck as they reached the border. Once they passed the barrier, surprising a few crystal ponies as they saw a couple objects speeding into their kingdom, Sora had just lost by an inch, quickly casting Ballonga in front of them, all four ponies smacking into a large magical balloon that popped as they all touched it, sending them soaring into the air. Sora grabbed the fillies and his skateboard and Scootaloo's scooter, hovering them back down to the ground.

Scootaloo panted heavily, still feeling the adrenaline from racing Sora as she caught her breath. "Whoo hoo! That was awesome!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle nodded, though their legs shook a little as they weren't used to going that fast. The pegasus filly looked up at Sora, leaping up and hugging him tightly. "You were right, Sora. I really did feel like I was flying on my scooter going that fast...Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome, Scoots." He hugged her back, suddenly caught in a group hug as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle joined in. "And you girls remember that I'm always ready to listen if you've got any problems with Diamond Tiara." The Crusaders nodded their heads as he lowered them back down to the ground. "Now, let's head on down to the coliseum and show the crowd what they should expect from Ponyville!"

"Yeah!" the fillies cheered as all four ponies slapped hooves, making their way to the coliseum to wait for the rest of their class to perform their routine.

Once the competition began after the train had arrived moments later, all the groups did their routines to best represent Ponyville, and the Crusaders did their old routine. The crowd went wild after they finished, far more than any of the other groups, including Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, both fillies wearing matching dresses and the spoiled bully was not happy with what happened earlier. After the routines were done, the judges made their votes and Ms. Harshwhinny stepped up to the podium to announce the winners.

"In the Equestria Games, the Ponyville flag will be carried by..." The mare pulled out the envelope and read the winner of the contest. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

The audience cheered as the fillies excitedly ran up to the stage, the judges placing pink and white floral wreaths around their necks. Sora hovered up to the winning fillies, knowing they would have won with their performance.

"Great job, girls," he congratulated. "You did wonderful."

"Wonderful!?" Ms. Harshwhinny questioned. "That has to have been the most spectacular routine I had ever seen in all my life!"

Sora let out a mock gasp, a little surprised to see the mare ever show any emotion aside from a scowl or sneer. "Ms. Harshwhinny! That is not professionalism, getting all excited over a little performance!" She realized she had acted unprofessionally, blushing in embarrassment as she cleared her throat. "I'm just kidding. But it is an amazing show the Crusaders put on. The whole crowd and the other judges went wild."

"Yes...that is true," she admitted.

Sora approached Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, hugging the three fillies at their teamwork. "So, you girls ready for when the Equestria Games come around? I'm going to be competing in the Struggle tournament being held this year. You three are going to cheer me on, right?"

"Of course!...Wait, what's 'Struggle'?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You'll have to find out until the Games." Sora grinned, deciding to use a little phrase from a certain satyr who helped him train a little in Olympus. "I'll give you a hint. Two words: Fighting. Tournament. Orbs."

The fillies counted the words he said, confusing them. "That's three words, not two."

"Exactly," he said, only confusing them more.

Deciding to ignore Sora's odd phrasing, Scootaloo looked down at her flanks, half expecting getting a cutie mark for her insane speed as they raced through Equestria to reach the Crystal Empire. Sadly, it was still blank, but she wasn't deterred.

"Hey, you guys know what this means?"

"What would that be?" Sora asked.

"We are totally getting our cutie marks in flag-carrying!" The teen sighed in exasperation, slumping his head and shoulders, shaking his head sadly as these three fillies still want to find and do everything to get their cutie marks.


	72. Power Ponies

Inside the Golden Oak Library, Twilight was getting settled down to head to bed. She opened her eyes when she heard a click come from a lamp, looking over to see Spike in his smaller bed, reading one of his many comics.

"Spike, what are you doing?" she asked. "It's getting late."

"But I'm just getting to the good part!" he said. "I can't exactly continue the Power Ponies comic number I stopped at until I get caught up in this other epic comic series called 'Dissidia Pony Fantasy'!"

"Pony what?" Spike leapt up onto Twilight's bed and showed him the cover of the comic.

"'Dissidia Pony Fantasy' is a story about the fate of the world falling on ten heroes from across time and dimensions, champions of Cosmos who fight against the ten evil villains from their same worlds, chosen by a demon named Chaos," Spike explained. "Every hero and villain, with their own unique skills, magic, style of combat, and personalities fight in a long and drawn out war between light and darkness. And in the next Power Ponies comic, there's going to be a crossover comic, where three heroes and one villain get sucked into Maretropolis to stop the Mane-iac and one of the villains sucked in the world!"

Twilight was already lost to what Spike was explaining as she looked at the first comic and the other one he held up that showed the Power Ponies comic he mentioned. In the Dissidia Pony Fantasy comic cover, there were ten different ponies on one side and ten on the other, all of them silhouetted aside from weapons or magical spells. They were in a magical battleground, the field looking like a vast ocean, yet it seemed solid to walk on. The Power Ponies comic had six ponies in superhero uniforms and a colt behind one of them.

"...Ok...I have no idea what you're talking about, but it sounds...exciting?" Spike groaned, realizing Twilight wouldn't understand since his summarizing was pretty brief and she wasn't much of a comic reader for how many books she reads a day.

"It's a good series with action scenes, and the next Power Ponies comic is going to have the Mane-iac steal the Electro-Orb from the Maretropolis museum." Spike sighed at the next bit he would explain, pointing at the colt behind the Power Ponies. "She wouldn't have known about it if Hum Drum didn't open his big mouth and tell her all about it."

"Hum Drum's a Power Pony, too?" Twilight asked.

"More like the bumbling sidekick who's completely useless," he grumbled. "He gets in the way, gets caught, and the Power Ponies have to help him whenever he tries to help."

"I can see how into those series you are, but we need to get some sleep," Twilight said. "If we want to clean up that castle that Celestia and Luna used to live in before Nightmare Moon was born."

"Eh, yeah. You're right." Spike hopped down from the bed and into his small basket, putting his comics underneath the pillow he rested on. "I actually don't want to spoil myself to see who gets sucked into Maretropolis until I read the comic tomorrow."

Twilight giggled and shook her head, knowing just how serious she can be with any novels she reads. "Good night, Spike."

She turned the lamp off with her magic, both dragon and alicorn falling right to sleep, resting up to clean up the castle in the morning.

The next morning, the Mane Six, Spike, Sora, Riku, and Kairi headed through the Everfree Forest and into the Castle of the Two Sisters, bringing plenty of cleaning supplies to spruce the ruins up and clean off the rubble. It would take a lot of work to clean up crumbled castle, but they could manage it while working together. As the girls worked on the foyer and throne room, Sora and Riku flew about the halls and wiped down the ceilings and walls, along with the armor and statues.

"So, Aqua wasn't feeling up to helping?" Sora asked.

"Afraid so. She must still be freaked out about having a...magic surge, was it?" The spiky-haired teen shrugged as he continued cleaning. "I wonder what Kairi would do if she got that mad."

"Well, she did get frustrated with Twilight when she still had a crush on me and when she lost her mind over a friendship lesson she needed to send. But, nothing really ticked her off that much to make her explode out of anger." Sora felt a chill run down his spine, afraid to imagine what Kairi would unleash. "And I don't want to know."

"She is a Princess of Heart. Maybe she might unleash some kind of light element. Electricity, fire, wind-" Riku was suddenly smacked in the back of the head by Sora's dirty cloth, chuckling teasingly as he turned to see his shocked expression.

"Ok, cut it out! Just thinking of that happening's going to haunt my dreams!" Sora began to smirk, crossing his hooves against his chest. "At least we know what'll happen to Twilight. Cross her, and she could burn you to a crisp."

Riku frowned, completely forgetting Twilight's highly angered state. "Point taken. Never anger girls, because they can be a lot scarier than monsters."

"There is Maleficent, and she turns into a dragon, but she doesn't count since we can easily kick her butt." The stallions continued cleaning until they finished up the ceilings and higher walls.

"Hey, Sora, Riku!" Both teens looked down to see Spike carrying a comic in his claws, unaware of the bucket of soap water the two were using to re-wet their cloths. He wound up accidentally stepping in it, getting the bucket stuck to his foot. "Oh, come on. Not again."

"I thought you were helping the girls in the foyer," Riku said as he and Sora flew down to help the baby dragon pull the bucket away from his foot.

"I was going to, but they didn't need my help." Spike sighed sadly. "They got it under control. Unless you guys need help with the halls?"

"Sorry, but we got it all covered, Spike." The baby dragon groaned and slumped over in misery. Sora took the comic he held, which was the new crossover comic he wanted to read. "'Power Ponies and Dissidia Pony Fantasy'. Sounds like an action filled comic." He noticed the small colt in the background behind the six mare superheroes that were the Power Ponies. "Hey, this little guy must have some cool powers."

"Hum Drum doesn't have any powers," Spike grumbled as he took back his comic. "He's just the useless sidekick...Kind of like how I'm useless helping clean up this castle."

"What do you mean you're useless?" Sora asked, both him and Riku surprised to hear him talk himself down. "You always help Twilight when she freaks out and clean up her messes."

"And bringing the Crystal Heart, too," Riku mentioned.

"But Sora was the one who fought off Sombra," Spike reminded. "You guys are all the heroes: saving worlds, fighting dangerous monsters, defeating the bad guys. Twilight and the others are the Elements of Harmony, you two and Kairi are Keyblade wielders, and I barely do anything to help you guys."

"Well...maybe that's true, but I couldn't handle some fights on my own," Sora said. "Donald and Goofy helped me the first time I met them."

"But then you got a whole lot better at fighting, and they seemed practically useless when fighting tougher Heartless or any bad guy?" Sora opened his mouth to speak, but paused as most of the opponents they've faced were mostly dealt with by him.

"That doesn't mean they're sidekicks," Riku said. "They can hold their own and fight back. Besides, without them to back him up when I attacked him after taking his Keyblade away, I would have probably killed him."

"Besides, Donald and Goofy are my friends. I don't see them as assistants helping me fight. I see them as reliable allies with a strength of their own to help with what I might lack." Sora patted Spike's head, the dragon looking up at him, still a bit unsure of his own worth. "When fighting with friends, there are no sidekicks."

"...Whatever you say. I'm just gonna find a room to read my comic, seeing as all the cleaning's going to be done soon." Spike slumped off to find an empty room to read, Sora and Riku following him, just to make sure he didn't accidentally spring any of the still active traps and help him out of his sadness.

"How about we read that comic with you?" Sora suggested. "Riku and I were going to take a break anyway."

"Yeah. Just the title alone sounds pretty cool," Riku said.

"You guys won't really get it unless you know both of the comics since it's a crossover...but, I guess I can explain each of the characters as they show up. I'm curious to know who's going to show up from the Dissidia series." The three males found the library Riku and Twilight were in as they tried to find what was in the chest given by the Tree of Harmony. They entered the secret room where Celestia and Luna's journal was hidden, Spike setting the comic down on the podium the princess' journal stood. He opened the comic to read it, but instead saw nothing but blank white pages. "What the hay!? It's blank!"

Spike began flipping through the pages, all of them were blank and showing no sign of the comic. "Wow. What a rip-off."

"Aww man!" Spike whined. "This was a brand new comic, and it's the crossover of two awesome stories!" He flipped back to the first page, but before he could close it, he saw something written in the corner of the page. He leaned closer and squinted his eyes to see what it was, but the writing on it was too small to read. "Urgh. The only thing that's actually written inside, and it's too small. I'll be right back and get a magnifying glass."

As the baby dragon ran off to get the magnifying glass to read the small writing, Sora and Riku stared at each other in confusion. "What kind of publishing company leaves all of the comic blank and sell it?"

"Maybe it's a subscription thing," Sora pondered. "Those things are always annoying when you have to pay more to get what you really want."

"Or the artists wound up getting lazy and said, 'Eh. Good enough with just the cover. Let's sell it for profit.'" Spike returned with the magnifying glass, though they heard the girls calling out for them.

"Spike, where'd you run off to!?" Twilight called out.

"We're here in the library!" Sora replied as he and Riku exited the secret room.

Spike held the magnifying glass against the writing and read it out loud. "'You can return to the place you started once both villains are defeated. Take a closer look to join the adventure in this book.'" After reading the odd poem, light began to shine from the pages, making Spike back away in fear. "Uh oh. What did I do?"

Spotting the sudden burst of light come from the room, the ponies rushed in wondering what was happening. "Spike?"

"Ahh!" The book began to suck the baby dragon in, unable to escape as its force was too strong to break away from.

"Spike!" Twilight leapt forward and grabbed him, struggling to pull him out. "W-What the hay is happening!?"

She yelped as she felt the book suck her in too. Riku quickly ran up to them and grabbed Twilight, grunting heavily as he tried to pull them out. Soon, the others helped too, but it began to swallow them all into the comic no matter how hard they pulled. First were Spike, Twilight, and Riku, then Sora and Kairi, followed by Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Pinkie exclaimed as she bounced over to the book and jumped in. "Wheeeee!"

Sora groaned as he came to, blacking out as soon as his body was sucked into the comic book. His past experience jumping into Pooh's storybook shouldn't have made it that bad, though it seemed like whatever enchantment was on the comic was a lot more powerful. He stood up, finding himself on the roof of a tall building, looking around to see he was now in a city. He walked over to the edge and looked down, bright lights shining around the landscape in the night sky.

"Whoa. All of us got sucked in the comic book," he said. He heard groans come from behind him, which came from Riku and Kairi. He turned to look at them, highly surprised at how they looked. "Whoa!"

Kairi stood up and shook her head, now wearing a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns, her mane and tail curly and in a ponytail. Along with her dress, she wore a pair of white tights, long red gloves around her forelegs, a pale pink cape tied around her neck, and red and gold pointed boots on her hind hooves. There was also a simple sword hanging by her waist held by a leather scabbard, though with how blunt it seemed, it was a pretty weak weapon to have.

Riku, on the other hoof, was adorned with black full body armor with indigo and gold trimming. There was no trace of his body able to be seen from the armor, making him look like a dark night except for the silver tail hanging behind him and white wings against his sides. Over his back was a black lance with a dark pointed tip. As they came back to their senses, they looked down at themselves, surprised at the new clothing/armor they were wearing.

"Ok, this is kind of insulting to me," Riku groaned. "I feel like a demonic knight under this-" He looked up and gasped, looking at Sora. "Sora!? Is that you!?"

"Yeah...Wait, did I change too?" The armored stallion nodded, his armor clanking with his movements. Sora looked down at himself, now wearing a teal jacket over a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue cargo pants with belts layered around his waist. At his sides were sheathes that held twin daggers, the pommels of the weapons designed to combine them together to make a double bladed staff. On his front hooves were a pair of gray gloves with large blue cuffs, and on his hind hooves were a pair of two-toned gray and white boots. His hair was longer and no longer spiked, feeling a ponytail running down his neck, he still had his wings, but what surprised him when he saw his tail is that it was now a brown monkey's tail. "...Ok. This is a weird...transformation."

"I kinda like the monkey tail," Kairi commented, watching Sora move it around as he experimented with the primate-like appendage. "But back on the subject of what the heck just happened to us!?"

"That comic book Spike had must have been enchanted," Sora said. "It was like Pooh's storybook, but I didn't exactly change into something else when I jumped in."

"And I'm guessing the others got sucked in here as well. Wherever we are, we'd better be careful." Riku held out his hoof to summon his Keyblade, but it didn't appear. "What the...?" He thrust his hoof out and summoned it again, but the same results happened. "Ok, this is not good. I can't use my Keyblade."

Sora and Kairi did the same, but just like Riku, they couldn't summong their Keyblades either. "I can't call mine either."

"Me too." Curious with the weapons they have on them now, Sora pulled out the daggers and held them in his hooves. He attached the pommels together, creating the double bladed staff to use as a change in weapon style, detaching them back to dual daggers as he looked at them. "Oh boy. I guess we're going to have to use our new weapons while we're like this."

Kairi pulled out her sword, but as she felt the dulled blade, she grimaced. "My 'sword' is more like a blunt training sword."

Riku felt around his back for the spear, holding it out and examining it through the eyes of his dark-spiked helmet, the face designed on the helm making him look menacing. "I have no practice using longer weapons like spears."

"Let's see if we can find Spike and the girls," Sora suggested. "We must have turned into characters from his comic, so he might tell us who we are and where we're at."

He lead the way and ran up to the side of the roof, leaping far without using his wings as he made it to the other building. Riku and Kairi followed, though the armored stallion was heavily weighed down by his gear as he leapt across the rooftops, not even his wings were able to budge from the restricted armor. He barely made it across, grabbing onto the ledge and pulling himself up. Luckily, they didn't have to go far as they found the others on that rooftop on the other side, knocked unconscious from being pulled into the comic book world.

Spike was the first of them to wake up, all of them dressed like the characters that were from the Power Ponies. He wore a simple red cape, a mask, blue gloves and blue boots. Twilight wore a lavender full body suit with a small blue cape, silver boots on her hooves, wearing a pair of protective goggles over her eyes over a mask similar to her suit, and her horn covered under a blue plastic similar in color to her cape that's attached to her Pie's mane and tail were shorted and more swept back, wearing a white full body jumpsuit with purple arrows zigzagging all over the outfit. Rainbow wore a dark blue outfit, the hooves white with a yellow lightning bolt pinned above her suit's fetlocks, her mane sticking up over the headgear she had on, and a lightning bolt pendant around her neck. Rarity wore a blue outfit with blue diamonds all over, her mane styled differently as her hair and tail had purple diamonds in them, a pair of purple diamond bracelets on her forehooves, and a blue mask over her eyes. Applejack wore a red and black jumpsuit, the mask showed her eyes and muzzle, the back of her mane and tail tied in green wrappings, and carried a black saddle that held gold horseshoes and a golden lasso. And Fluttershy had a green outfit with a short purple scarf kept around her neck with a flower brooch, bracelets with butterflies on her forehooves, wearing a purple mask, and her mane and tail were swept back.

"Ugh...What happened?" Spike asked as he looked around the roof. "Whoa...Is this Maretropolis?"

"Maretropolis?" Riku asked, getting the baby dragon's attention.

His jaw dropped when he noticed Sora, Riku, and Kairi, the Mane Six slowly getting up as they recovered from blacking out after getting sucked into the comic. "No way..." The six mares looked over themselves as Spike pointed at them, recognizing the characters they were portraying in his comics. "The Masked Matter-Horn. Fili-Second. Zapp." As soon as he looked at Rarity, his heart thumped, his crush more beautiful in the gem wearing superhero's outfit. "R-Radiance..." Spike quickly shook his head and snapped out of his love-struck daze, continuing to name their personas. "Mistress Mare-velous. Saddle Rager...Holy new personas, you girls are the Power Ponies!

"And Sora, Kairi, and Riku..." The baby dragon let out a shuddering gasp, recognizing the outfits the Keyblade wielders wore from the other comic that's crossed over with the Power Ponies. "Zidane, Terra, and Cecil!? You three are from Dissidia Pony Fantasy! Oh my gosh, this is awesome!"

"Yeah, as excited as you are, Spike, you think you can explain to us everything?" Sora asked. "You might know who we are, but all of us have no idea."

Suddenly, Pinkie zoomed past everyone at high speeds that could match Rainbow's fastest speed as she flew, quickly coming back as she jogged in place. "Hey! I got super speed! This is fun!"

"Pinkie, now's not the time to have fun," Twilight scolded. "How did we get sucked into this comic book world, and how do we get out of here? I don't see anything for us to escape from like in Pooh's storybook."

"Aha! I knew that honey looked familiar!" Sora shouted. "You were in Pooh's book when you went off on your vacation last year!"

"I actually don't know what happened," Spike said. "I read a small inscription that was in the first page of the comic. It must have been a spell I accidentally triggered. I think the only way to get out is to beat the two villains."

"So it's like we're literally part of the comic?" Rainbow asked. "Sweet!"

"Well, well, well, look who also got pulled into this beautiful city I plan on destroying!" Startled, everyone turned around to face the unexpected guest that snuck up on them.

Standing before them on the other side of the roof was an odd looking stallion who's dressed like a jester. His clothing was a variety of colors with polka dots and stripes, mainly all red and yellow as it made him stand out. His mane and tail were blonde, his face covered in white and red makeup, his wide, sinister looking grin painted in a permanent purple smile that made him more psychotic than his clothing style. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood ready to fight, getting a bad feeling about this stallion smirking at them in his ridiculous outfit, but Spike gasped in horror, knowing who he was.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "HE'S the one villain who gets sucked into Maretropolis!?"

"Wait, Bozo the Clown's a villain?" Riku questioned.

"Oh, how hilarious, Cecil!" the stallion sarcastically exclaimed. "Thought you'd actually know me from the constant fights we've all had. But it seems like you all have amnesia. Perfect! I can knock all your skulls in AND destroy this place before whatever crazy dimensional pull brings us back home." As he held his hoof up, the whole city shook as an explosion not too far from the building they were on blew up. "Hey! I'm the one who blows things up! Who's doing all the fun when it should be my job!?"

"Wait, the museum of Maretropolis is around here." Spike hurried over to the side of the roof, the others following and looking down, along with the crazy stallion. Below them was the museum, a large hole embedded in the wall as it was broken through by some kind of explosion. Stepping out of the smoke from green tentacles made out of hair was a purple mare wearing dark purple outfit, the collar and braces over her black boots gold, her green mane carrying her out as she was able to will it to do anything. In her wild and animated hair, she stole an orb that sparked with electricity. "Oh no. It's the Mane-iac! And she stole the Electro-Orb!"

The Mane-iac cackled maniacally, sounding just as insane as the villainous clown standing with them, looking up at the building, seeing her arch-enemies watching her, stallions with fashionable hairstyles exiting the hole in the building, clearly being her henchponies. "If it isn't the Power Ponies! So glad of you to join us!"

"Who the hay is this?" The stallion ignored the others as he leapt off the roof and dove down to the streets. Before he landed, a gust of wind appeared underneath him, slowing his descent as he landed before the Mane-iac and her goons. The villainess and stallions stood wary, having no idea who he was as he slowly walked across the road. "So, you're the one causing this much destruction without my consent? You look insane, your hair is wild, and you have a bunch stallions following you as they wear the most demeaning outfits that can't put my own to shame?"

"And who are you?" the mare questioned. "Are you with the Power Ponies?"

"Ha! That's hilarious! But no. And I like your attitude." He suddenly zipped around, knocking Mane-iac's hair holding her up, making her yelp in surprise as she fell into his hooves. "How would you like to destroy this world with me, sweet cheeks?"

"Oh great," Spike groaned, smacking himself in the forehead. "There's a love interest between these two in this comic? So not cool."

Mane-iac smacked the joker stallion in the face with her hair, rising back up in the air away from him, but he just grinned. "Ooh. Hard to get, eh? Love it."

"Ok, can you tell us what's going on?" Riku asked.

"Ok. From the latest issues, your characters Cecil, Zidane, and Terra, along with that stallion down there, who's name is Kefka, wind up here in the Power Ponies world of Maretropolis, and he's going to team up with the Mane-iac and help her with her plans to take over the city. Or destroy it." Sora and Riku looked at each other, unsure how someone as crazy as the stallion in the clown costume could destroy a world.

"He's nothing but a joke," Sora said.

"Oh, he's a lot worse than you think," Spike explained. "He's insane, and he can use powerful magic spells."

"But he's an earth pony," Applejack said. "How can he use magic?"

"He was experimented on in his world, infused with magic, which is why he's insane." The baby dragon looked back at the heroes. "Riku, you're character is Cecil. He's a dark knight who killed others as he was ordered by his king, but after being betrayed, he fought back and changed into a paladin after a long journey to try to redeem himself. He can turn into both forms, using light and darkness to fight, but his dark knight is more useful on the ground while his paladin form is better for aerial combat."

"But if I'm able to do that, how do I shift to get out of this clunky armor?" Riku asked.

"Flare out your wings from their sides." He did as he was told, straining to stretch his wings out from their sides away from the black armor.

He managed to do so, his body shining brightly from a white light as his armor was now lighter and more white. The helmet was gone as it revealed his face, beads in his longer hair, and now had a flowing cape behind his back. Twilight's jaw dropped as she saw Riku in his paladin form, the stallion lifting up his spear as it had changed too, a little bit brighter with a red bladed tip.

"Ok. Going to take a while to get used to spreading my wings and keeping them out and using both forms, but I think I can manage." He folded his wings back to his sides, changing back to a dark knight, Twilight groaning in disappointment as he reverted back.

"Kairi, you're character is Terra, and she's Kefka's rival in the world of Dissidia," Spike continued. "You have powerful magic as well, but you're also a half-magical creature called an Esper. You mostly use magic to fight, and that sword is just for show."

"Yeah, I figured that the moment I pulled it out," Kairi said, looking down at the terribly dull blade at her side. "And, what does an Esper do?"

"It's a powerful form she takes to help her fight, her magic several times stronger, but it only activates when you go into EX Mode. And before you ask, it's a powerful transformative state all three of you can go into, unleashing your most powerful of attacks on your opponents." Spike looked at Sora as the Keyblade wielders understood a little about themselves. "And Sora is Zidane, he's a thief and is pretty unique, being a pony with a monkey tail."

"Yeah, I can see that," Sora said as he waved his long monkey tail in front of him. "And I got a look at my guy's weapons: dual daggers that can also turn into a double bladed staff."

"Right, and his EX Mode is like Terra's, though he goes into Trance Mode. His body glows and his fur turns pink and white, and he can unleash powerful spells while it also increases his strength and agility." Sora nodded in understanding, pulling out his daggers.

"Ok. So, we've got to take care of the clown while the girls take out the psycho hair maniac." Riku held out his spear, shifting to paladin form, Kairi lighting her horn to ready her spellcasting. "Spike, you tell the girls their powers while we-"

"INCOMING!" Pinkie alerted as a small ember shot up in the air, quickly falling down on them.

"Oh crud! Run!" Spike shouted, the small spark of flame suddenly erupting into a blast of fire, flinging everyone back from the powerful blast.

(Battle-Final Fantasy VI)

Kefka cackled as he climbed up the building, skipping across the roof as he reached the top. "Don't think I forgot about any of you while I tried to woo my lovely, maniacal, octopus-haired mistress! But what she doesn't know is that, once she completes her plan, I'll take over from there. So for now-" Kefka cackled some more, his laughter echoing and growing louder as his hooves began sparking with electricity. "-let the fun begin!"

He flailed his hooves around, creating random bolts of lightning to shoot down upon the nine ponies and baby dragon, everyone scattering around as the bolts curved around instead of firing straight down. Kefka's magic was as insane as he was, never knowing what they'll expect to get hit by. Sora, Riku, and Kairi ran forward to distract the magically crazed earth pony, keeping him and his magic far enough away so the others can get used to their new powers they now had.

While the Mane Six and baby dragon recovered from the surprisingly curved lightning strikes, they heard the Mane-iac laugh as she watched the magical display from below. "Guys, we've got to stop the Mane-iac before she gets away! You have to use your new powers!"

"What can we do!?" As Twilight asked, Pinkie Pie zipped around, running down the building and beginning to annoy the henchponies. "Aside from Pinkie Pie and her super speed!"

"The Masked Matter-Horn can shoot powerful beams from her horn, including elements like ice, Zapp can summon powerful weather with the lightning bolt pendant around her neck, Radiance can create magical constructs with the bracelets on her forehooves and make whatever she thinks of, Mistress Mare-velous can use her hoofarangs to subdue her opponents and move her lasso by her will, and Saddle Rager turns into a monstrous behemoth when she gets angry!" With Spike's brief description on their powers, the girls nodded, though Fluttershy seemed apprenhensive about getting angry.

"Oh my," the pegasus timidly uttered. "I-I don't think I can get angry."

"Come on, Power Ponies! Let's go!" Rainbow Dash leapt off and flew down to join Pinkie, grabbing the bolt around her neck with her teeth to call in a powerful lightning storm.

Unfortunately, with no idea how to use her new power, she instead caused a massive tornado to swirl above her. The winds suddenly caught the rest of the mares and Spike, even the four fighting ponies were sucked into the vortex. Rainbow was soon sucked into her own tornado with a yelp, Pinkie as well as she accidentally ran too close to the vortex, her outfit highlighting the twister as she tried to run out without any ground to walk on.

"Wheeeeeeee!" Kefka cheered as he began backstroking in the tornado, the others more disoriented as they tried to right themselves in the dangerous winds.

Sora struggled to try to fly out, but as he flew down to a light pole down below, his tail latched onto it, pulling him to safety and free of the harsh storm Rainbow created. "Wow. This tail is quite useful." He looked up, spotting the clown now frog swimming, casting Blizzard spells that shot out around Riku and Kairi, firing down at them as they turned into sharp icicles. "Ok, you psycho. Let's see if you can avoid a stab through the gut from a pair of daggers."

He shot off the pole, letting the tornado carry him as he spun around the cyclone's wind currents, rising up to thrust his daggers into Kefka. While the others tried to get control of their spiraling, Spike had an idea that could stop the tornado.

"Rarity, use your bracelets!" he shouted. "Think of something, anything, that can help!" Rarity looked down at the bracelets and willed whatever was on her mind to appear. But instead of something helpful, she summoned a variety of crockery, the dishes, cups, and tea set getting caught in the wind too. Sora didn't notice as he was struck in the side by one, shifting his trajectory and missing Kefka by mere inches. "Something useful!"

"You missed, monkey boy!" Kefka snickered, his grin turning into a sneer. "But I won't."

He thrust his hoof out, causing a blast of fire to explode in Sora's face, sending him flying out of the tornado and into the ground, the teen lost in a daze as his plan backfired by pink tableware. Twilight tried to use any of her beams to help, but all it did was cause a small spurt of snowflakes to shoot out. Applejack tried to use her lasso to pull her and anyone else she could grab out, only to wind up getting roped up into it by the winds as she was now tied up to a light pole, her struggling only making it wrap around her tighter.

Kairi began using her magic, creating her own magical tornado to counter the one Rainbow made, the winds cancelling each other out as the others fell to the ground. "Aww! No more wind surfing!"

"Seems like the Power Ponies have lost their touch," Mane-iac chuckled, only to get slammed in the back of the head by Riku in his paladin form, the villainess dropping the Electro-Orb from her mane.

"But we haven't." He dove down to thrust his spear through her mane, but Kefka teleported in front of him, freezing the pegasus in place with his Blizzard magic.

"Hey, don't you know it's wrong to hit a lady, Cecil?" he asked. "You're supposed to be a knight. Learn about your code before you do anything stupid!" The joker tapped the ice, causing it to explode and send Riku flying back across the road, slamming him into the wall of a building before he collapsed to the ground in a heap. Kefka turned around and held his hoof out to Mane-iac. "You got just a bump or a concussion?"

"I'll live," she said, getting up with the use of her mane. "But you are quite useful as an ally."

"Kefka Palazzo, at your service!" he said with a bow, grimacing to himself as he hid his face from her.

With the others left disoriented or weakened, Spike got to his feet and shook his head. He looked over to find the Electro-Orb the Mane-iac had dropped. He ran up to it and picked it up, running far enough away so she wouldn't notice it. Unfortunately, with his long cape, the dragon tripped over it and dropped the orb.

"Thank you, Hum Drum," the evil mare thanked, grabbing the orb and holding it within her mane. "You're always so helpful, little sidekick." She laughed and walked over to her henchponies and Kefka, Spike looking down at his outfit, wearing the same clothing that the worthless colt sidekick wore in the comic and wincing in realization. "This is been quite an enjoyable evening, but now it is time to activate my doomsday device!"

"Oooh! Doomsday! I love it already!" Kefka said excitedly as he clapped his hooves. "You sure you aren't single?"

"Stop trying to hit on me or I'll test my device on you first," Mane-iac warned, tossing a smoke bomb at the group as it blew up and shrouded their vision.

They all coughed as they inhaled the smoke, Kairi used her magic to create a gust of wind to blow it away. As soon as the street was cleared, there was no sign of the Mane-iac or Kefka, the two villains getting away with their prize. She ran up to Riku and Kairi, seeing the battered states they were in from the maniacal clown's powerful magic spells, using her character's healing magic to cure them.

"Ugh. Sucks to not have magic," Sora groaned as Kairi helped him back up. "Where the heck did the giant flying china come from?"

"That was my fault," Rarity said. "I didn't know how functional and fashionable these bracelets are. But I couldn't think of anything to stop a tornado."

"Can somepony get me down from here!?" Applejack shouted, still tied up against the light pole. "This darn lasso's constricin' me tighter and tighter the more Ah try to get out!"

"It's physically connected to your will," Spike explained in a sad tone. "Will it a command, and it'll obey."

Applejack stopped her squriming and thought to the lasso to release her, the magical rope loosening itself as it let her go, wrapping itself back into a coil on her bags. "Huh. That's mighty handy."

"Uhh, sorry about the tornado," Rainbow apologized. "I asked for lightning storms and it gave me that tornado. But, maybe with a little practice before we find those guys again, we can easily whoop their butts."

"Maybe somepony else can be Saddle Rager instead of me?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't think I can get angry enough."

Pinkie zipped up and startled Fluttershy, now carrying a tray of cupcakes in her hoof. "Ooh! I can be Saddle Rager! I make a mean angry face!"

While the speedy, silly pony began making funny angry faces and the others practiced how to use their powers, Sora and Riku noticed Spike sitting on the curb, moping about as he looked down at the ground. The two pegasi walked over to the miserable dragon and sat next to him.

"You ok, Spike?" Sora asked, patting his back with his tail.

"No. I'm Hum Drum." Spike held the red cape up. "I'm the worthless sidekick. I had the Electro-Orb, I was about to run and hide it, but I trip over this stupid thing and practically gave it to her. I'm just the comic relief with no special powers or any fighting skills." He sighed and lowered his head in his claws. "Perfect fit for me since I'm barely any help in Ponyville."

"Spike, you still think you're not helpful?" Riku asked.

"You may be dressed like Hum Drum, but you're not really the sidekick in the comic," Sora said. "Just look at all of us. We look the part of the characters, but we've done a really crummy job pretending to be them. Did they fight better than we had in your comics?" Spike nodded his head. "Then who cares who we think we are in a fantasy world? That's them, and we're us. You are Spike, and you're just as important to us as we are to each other."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really, really." Sora patted Spike on the head. "Besides, would a sidekick risk his life to save the Crystal Empire, climbing down the castle with the Crystal Heart? Because without you, I probably wouldn't have survived against Sombra. So, to me...you're my hero."

"As corny as that sounded coming from Sora, that sounds right to me," Riku said, punching his friend in the shoulder. "Just don't go start worshiping him."

"Hey, I'm helping him build up that heroic ego up!" Sora argued. "Besides, without him, your butt would have been wiped out too, along with the rest of the empire and the world. So why don't you bow before Spike the Brave and Glorious for his bravery, sir knight?"

Riku rolled his eyes as Sora flipped up onto the road and bowed to Spike. He decided to play along, standing up alongside his friend and bowed as well. Their praise and words had helped the baby dragon a little, raising his self esteem and reminding him how the fate of the world against the darkness infested unicorn tyrant was saved thanks to him.

"Thanks, guys." Sora and Riku stood back up, the former grinning widely while the latter smirked. "And maybe Hum Drum can play the part of the hero, too. I think I have an idea how we can surprise Kefka and the Mane-iac from her lair and beat them." Spike looked over at the mares, all of them well practiced enough with their new powers for the grand finale, though Fluttershy wasn't able to do much because she couldn't get angry. "I just hope we can get Saddle Rager to get angry."

"Well, Spike, what's you're plan?" Sora asked.

m not sure if this is a good plan," Sora wondered as he and the others were frozen in place, trapped inside a cage inside the Mane-iac's lair.

Once they had found where the Mane-iac's hideout was in Maretropolis, which happened to be a shampoo factory, they purposefully called out to the mare and Kefka of their arrival. Spike hid in an alley to watch as they began to fight off the henchponies, but the psychotic magical earth pony stallion caught them all off guard and sprayed them with a large canister he was able to lift with his hooves alone. It was the Mane-iac's personal invention, the Hairspray Ray of Doom, which froze everyone in place as they stood in odd poses while also rendering their abilities useless in their frozen state. They were brought in by the henchponies, placed them in a cage, and every time a timer went off, one of the stallions pressed the spray canister to layer another spritz on them to keep them from escaping.

What the villains didn't notice was Spike, A.K.A., Hum Drum, and their plan went perfectly as they suspected him as the sidekick who gets in the way. The dragon crawled his way through the vents in the factory and snuck in, being careful to avoid being spotted as he landed on the rafters. He found his friends trapped in a hanging cage, getting sprayed again to keep them frozen, the Mane-iac sitting on top of her biggest doomsday device that will hit all of Maretropolis to do whatever scheme she had cooked up, and sitting impatiently at the bottom of said machine was Kefka.

"You ponies aren't all that smart, thinking you could come to my lair and catch us by surprise," the Mane-iac taunted. "But now my plans can come to fruition with the help of Kefka. I think I've grown to like him and his insane magic." The heroes in the cage rolled their eyes, the evil mare too oblivious to know that Kefka will end up betraying her in the end if she wins. "And with the Electro-Orb in place, this device will enhance the power of my mane by a million times, releasing a blast of energy that will cause everypony's mane in Maretropolis to grow wild!"

The Mane-iac cackled after her little monologue, the trapped ponies finding that scheme a little ridiculous, even Kefka as he stared up at her. "...That's it? THAT'S what your big plan is to destroy this city!? Grow everypony's hair out of control!?" Kefka questioned. "What kind of diabolical plan is that!? I could think of a thousand different ways that are much better than that!"

"Well, I don't plan on destroying the city!" the mare argued as she looked down at the clown from her seat on her cannon. "What will I take over if everything in Maretropolis is destroyed!?"

"We can always rebuild it and rule over the other ponies. That's what I did before I was called by Chaos," Kefka gloated. "I even became a God myself, with more power than you can imagine."

"Sure. A God. That's not even possible." Soon, the villains began bickering like a married couple, the henchponies staring at them and distracted long enough for Spike to sneak about the factory. "The point is that we have the Power Ponies and three of your enemies held hostage, and the world is ours once Maretropolis is under our control!

"Hey, I don't mean to break up your little fight, but I think you guys are forgetting someone," Sora said, looking over to Spike as he dragged a large red cloth over to a chained hook, the tarp long enough to trap some of the unexpected henchponies once it was hoisted up.

"What? You mean Hum Drum?" Mane-iac laughed uproariously, nearly falling out of her seat, but her mane kept her in place. "You mean the little sidekick!? What can he possibly do!? He wasn't even around this time to watch you all fail!"

"Wait, was that the little runt who tripped over his own cape?" Kefka asked.

"He's not important," the mare said. "In fact, it's a waste to use up your own power against him."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to assume that," Riku said, the others noticing the baby dragon tip toe up to the walkway, pushing the large crate that connected to the chain hook that held the tarp. "You never know when he might do something heroic that would surprise either of us."

"In fact, I wouldn't judge a book by its cover if I were you," Sora added, which only made Mane-iac laugh louder while Kefka groaned in annoyance. "He's going to be busting us out of here right about...now."

Spike shoved the crate down, sending the hook flying across and scooping up a majority of the fashionable henchponies up in the tarp. The sudden trap surprised the two villains as the baby dragon swung across the walkway, kicking the stallion manning the giant aerosol can off his perch. He flailed as he fell and knocked it over, spraying his own team with the spray, freezing them in place instead.

"Ha ha!" Spike laughed as he landed. "How's that for useless!?"

"Great job, 'Hum Drum'!" Twilight congratulated, the heroes slowly able to feel their movements return to them.

(The Decisive Battle-Final Fantasy VI)

"Oh great job indeed"Spike flinched as Kefka suddenly appeared behind him, glaring down at him with a manic scowl. "Too bad that'll be the only heroic thing you'll ever do in your young life."

As soon as they were able to move again, Sora and Riku used their weapons to slash through the bars. Both stallions leapt out and sped off through the air, slamming into Kefka before he could zap Spike with his magic, followed up by Kairi firing a powerful Firaga spell into him. The explosion sent the psychotic clown flying across the factory, slamming him into the wall.

"Your fight is with us, Kefka," Kairi said. "Stand down, or you'll have to face all three of us at once."

Kefka slid down to the ground, glaring at the three ponies as the two stallions' weapons were drawn while the unicorn had her horn glowing. "I...hate...hate hate...hate hate hate hate HATE HATE HATEHATEHATEHATE ALL OF YOU!"

His hooves were engulfed in flames, throwing a massive fireball that swerved in their direction. Sora, Riku, and Kairi avoided the blast as they split up: Riku to Kefka's left, transforming into a dark knight as he ran toward the clown, Kairi on his right while raining lightning down on him, and Sora in the air, latching onto the underside of the metal walkway before flipping up on top, bringing his daggers together to form into a staff as he ran on his hind legs across the railing. Kefka avoided Kairi's magic spells, leering at his enemy as he sped over to her.

"Head's up, clown!" Sora announced, landing down on the evil stallion's back as he slammed his staff down on his head.

"GRAAAAGH! That's it, monkey! I'm gonna pull that tail off your flanks and hang you with it!" Sora began avoiding the mess of spells fired at him with his primate-like agility. "DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!"

As the Keyblade wielders as the Dissida characters fought against Kefka, the Mane Six, minus Fluttershy, dealt with any of the Mane-iac's remaining henchponies, now having a better grasp of their superpowers. Twilight was able to easily freeze her opponents with her magical ice beams, immobilizing them along with their accidentally sprayed cohorts. Pinkie continuously annoyed them by speeding around and poking them, distracting them enough for Applejack to hogtie them with her lasso or pin them to the walls with her horseshoes. Rainbow Dash was able to control her new weather powers, sucking up henchponies in smaller tornadoes and zapping them with lightning storms. And Rarity used her new creative manipulation to trap any subdued stallions in lavender cages with her bracelets.

"What is going on!?" the Mane-iac asked in shock as she watched her followers getting bested by the Power Ponies. "Get them, you idiots! Stop fooling around and-" The mare yelped as one of Kefka's wild Fire spells flew over her head, exploding away from her and rattling her machine. "Hey! You almost hit me, you insane jester!"

"Sorry if I'm trying to kill some ponies!" he shouted, earning a hard smack in the back of the head by the blunt end of Riku's spear, making the stallion tumble over and roll over to the machine.

"And keep them away from my Hair-Raising Doomsday Device! I spent too much time building this thing!" The Mane-iac spotted Sora, Riku, and Kairi approach them, quickly tapping buttons on her machine to start it up.

Spike looked around, seeing everything was going along well. He soon spotted Fluttershy hiding in a corner, too afraid to help out. If they needed to beat them, they needed the Saddle Rager to transform and get angry.

"Fluttershy, you've got to help!" he called out. "You've got to get angry!"

"I'm trying!" she yelled. "I just can't get angry!"

Kefka slowly stood up, his eyes twitching as he glared at the three heroes. "You know, none of you like to take me seriously. Not even my own comrades back on our never-ending battlefield. I'm a lot more powerful than you think I am, but you all think I'm a joke." A firefly soon flew up in his face, grabbing it in his hoof tightly as he held it out to the ponies he believes to be Cecil, Zidane, and Terra. "This insignificant little insect is you, and my size compared to it shows that I am a God! Your puny little forms, your miserable attempts to fight back futile! And this is what I am going to you three as soon as I can change into my EX Mode!"

The clown smacked the innocent firefly out of his hoof, sending the poor bug flying across the factory. It hit Fluttershy and fell to the ground, the pegasus gasping in horror as the insect's light was weak, but it was thankfully still ok. Sora, Riku, and Kairi turned their heads back to face Kefka, all three of them terrified, but for him more than of.

"Oh, you did not just do that," Riku said.

"Oh, I did, Cecil! And that will happen to you when you get me REALLY ANGRY!" Kefka screamed, snorting heavily.

"No, not that," Kairi interjected.

"You just screwed yourself over," Sora said, all three of them taking big steps back, away from Kefka, the Mane-iac, and her machine.

"...What?" the clown asked, highly confused by their behavior.

"Are. You. Kidding me!?" Fluttershy screamed, turning his and the sinister hair-mare's attention to the infuriated pegasus. "I know you're evil and all, but you hurt a tiny little firefly!? REALLY!?"

"Why yes, I did," Kefka simply stated. "Did you forget the part where we're the evil and we do evil things? If you were sleeping through all of that, then where were you when I was attacking all of you?"

"You know what!? You're just a big, dumb-" Fluttershy's voice suddenly began to go deeper, surprising the evil mare and stallion. "MEANIE! There, I said it! What makes you think you're so special!?" The pegasus's eyes began to turn red, veins beginning to pop around her skin and her body began to grow muscles, stretching her costume to nearly ripping it apart. "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEPONY YOUR OWN SIZE!?"

She began growling, now fully transformed into a raging behemoth of a pegasus, letting out a roar that shocked everyone present in the room while Spike grinned in excitement. "And here comes Saddle Rager."

"...Well...I didn't expect that." Fluttershy grabbed Kefka in her hooves, squeezing him in a deadly grip as he stared in fear at the hulking pegasus crushing him. He tried to cast his magic, shooting sharp icicles down on her back, but they did nothing as it only made her angrier, roaring loudly in his face. "Uhh, hey, Crazy Hair!? Can you blast this thing with that machine of yours now!? That would be nice!"

Mane-iac charged her cannon at full power, aiming it straight at Fluttershy. She fired and it hit her mark, but the enraged mare smacked the beam back with her hoof, sending it right back at the Mane-iac and hitting her instead. She screamed out as her hair betrayed her, tightly wrapping itself around her in a cocoon of hair. She fell out of her seat and crashed into the ground, knocking herself unconscious.

Kefka slowly looked back at the growling behemoth, swallowing the lump of actual fear in his throat. "Uhh, truce?"

Fluttershy responded with a roar, leaping up onto the machine and began bashing her hooves into it, including using Kefka as a squishy hammer. The others winced as they heard the clown cry out in pain as he slammed into the dastardly menacing hair cannon, the metal of the device being torn to shreds until it was nothing but scrap metal. Luckily, the Electro-Orb remained unharmed as it was squeezed out before Fluttershy got down to the base of it. She wasn't done rampaging yet, continuing to pound Kefka into the ground to get revenge for the little firefly.

"...Well, I guess we didn't have to finish him off after all," Sora uttered, cringing as he thought he heard a bone snapping somewhere in Kefka's body. "You think we should tell her to stop?"

"Not yet." The clown screamed as he was flung across the factory, slamming into a few crates of the Mane-iac's personal shampoos. He stumbled out, covered in several different varieties of hair care product, stars spinning around his head until he fell face first onto the soapy floor, groaning painfully as his eyes spun around in his head. "...Ok, now we should stop her."

Fluttershy growled as she picked up a sheet of metal from the machine she wrecked in her mouth, now calmed down enough to see the carnage she wrought. She spat out the metal and timidly tapped her hooves together in a nervous grin. As everyone breathed a sigh of relief, a dimensional rift opened up in the factory, which lead to the vast lands of the world of Dissidia.

"Whoa. That's so cool," Spike muttered. "This must be the end of the comic. The valiant heroes from Dissidia and Maretropolis beat the foes as Cecil, Terra, and Zidane take Kefka back to their world to continue fighting their endless war between light and darkness."

Before Sora, Kairi, and Riku could do what was expected of them to do, a bright light blinded everyone, suddenly feeling like they were being sucked out of the factory.

The comic book glowed inside of the secret room of the library in the ruins of the old castle. A moment later, the enchanted comic shot everyone out of the world of Maretropolis, sending them all crashing to the floor in a heaping pile.

"Ow," Sora groaned, being the unfortunate one to get caught under the bottom of the ponies and baby dragon. "Can the book warn us when it does that next time?"

Spike quickly sat up and ran to his comic, the blank pages now filled in with comic strips that showed similar scenes to what they all had been in. The beginning scenes and finale were seen as well, showing what parts that didn't happen as they played the parts of their characters. He flipped through the pages, seeing no blank spaces, or the enchantment spell that was put on it.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed, flying out of the pony pile. "Let's do that again!"

"How about let's not?" While the others untangled themselves, Spike was too busy looking at the filled in comic book.

More importantly, he was looking at the scene where he had his talk with Sora and Riku about his worth as a member of the team. It looked like Hum Drum had also been feeling down being a screw up to the Power Ponies after being mocked by the Mane-iac. Zidane, having blonde hair instead of brown, and Cecil, a gray pegasus instead of white in his paladin form, helped cheer the sidekick colt up, and though their words were a lot different to what Sora and Riku said to him, they had a similar meaning as the two brave warriors from another dimension praised Hum Drum's aid to the six mares he assists. And in the showdown in the shampoo factory, the little colt proved he could hold his own, saving the captured heroes with his smaller size and creative rescue plan.

"Hey, anypony want a cupcake!?" Pinkie asked as she held a tray of cupcakes she snagged from Maretropolis.

"How did you get those?" Twilight asked.

"I had half a second before we left, and the bakery wasn't too far from the factory!" She popped a colorful cupcake in her mouth and chewed noisily. "Mmmm! Comically tasty!"

Everyone shook their heads, Pinkie's antics never ceasing to amaze them. Sora and Riku noticed Spike was still looking at the comic book, looking at every single detail that they had all lived through. The two stallions approached the baby dragon, Sora putting a hoof on his head and giving him a light noogie.

"That was an exciting adventure, huh?" Sora asked. "Helping out the heroes by giving the villains a surprise ambush from the powerless ward was a good idea."

"Yeah, but I thought Kefka was going to get me." Spike shuddered at the thought of getting struck by powerful magic from the cynical clown. "I think I've had enough of an adventure for one day."

"Or a whole week?" Riku asked.

"Two weeks, tops. And, I guess I learned I really don't need to be heroic, or have super powers, in order to be a super friend." The two stallions nodded in agreement, patting the dragon on the back.

"Hey, Spike," Twilight called, the males looking over at the alicorn. "Where exactly did you get that comic?"

"I got it in Canterlot at the House of Enchanted Comics." All of them stared at Spike, completely baffled at the baby dragons choice of buying a comic from a magic shop that sold them with enchantments that drag anyone inside it.

"You seriously bought a comic book that came from an enchanted magic shop?" Riku questioned as he leered at the insane dragon.

"I didn't know it actually was enchanted! I just thought they meant they had comics witch enchanting storylines!" The ponies all groaned in annoyance at Spike's misunderstanding of a magic shop with the word "enchanted" in the title in a unicorn city like Canterlot.

"...Spike...Just stick to normal, non-enchanted comics from now on. Ok?" Twilight begged. "I don't want to wind up in another randomly enchanted comic you bring down if you read it at home."

"But it was a crossover...How could I not buy it?" With the day nearing its end after being trapped in the comic book for the remainder of the day, and most of the castle cleaned up, everyone headed back to Ponyville to get some rest.

Spike held onto his new comic, not only as a great issue that had two of his favorite series joining together, but also as a reminder to himself that he's just as important in his large circle of friends as they are. He may not have had any legendary feats like that of Sora, fight back against the darkness like him, Riku, and Kairi, or even an Element of Harmony like Twilight and her friends, but there were times where he does help and no longer feel like he wasn't useful to them.


	73. Bats!

Down at Sweet Apple Acres, right at the crack of dawn, Applejack was raring to begin her day as she looked out over the orchard. Sora stood beside her, not as enthusiastic as she was, but ready to begin his daily grind working on the farm to help the Apple family with their long, endless chores and apple bucking. Soon, the small rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon and the rooster crowed, the morning had arrived, signalling the start of the day.

"Yee haw!" Applejack cheered as she reared up on her hind legs. "Time for us to buck some apples!"

She ran on ahead as she looked at all the ripe apples ready to be picked, Sora calmly approaching some of the closer trees that were ready to be bucked of their fruit. "I'm starting to wonder if apples are the only thing that Applejack has on her mind every day. Oh well. I'm an honorary Apple, so I better get to work." He turned and bucked one of the trees of their apples, only to hear them hit the ground with a splat instead of a thud. Confused, he looked around the ground, surprised to see the apples that fell were all shriveled up as if the juices were sucked out of them and making them look rotten. "What the heck?"

Sora's ears perked up when he heard squeaking up in the tree, that sound coming from some bats that made their homes in the branches and eating the fruit. He looked up, expecting the fruit bats to be hanging around instead of in the west orchard, but what he saw shocked him. These bats weren't shaped like fruit at all; they looked like normal bats, though they all looked more sinister and creepy.

"They're back!" Sora heard Applejack cry out, running up to him in a panic. "The vampire fruit bats have come back!"

"Vampire fruit bats?" he asked. One of the bats grabbed a fresh apple in its jaws, sinking its teeth in the skin and began sucking out the juice from it. Once it was dried out, it spat the ruined fruit at Sora, splatting all over his face. "Hey! Get out of the trees, you dumb bats! You're eating the orchard's crops!" He kicked the tree harder to shake them out, only agitating them as the group in the branches swooped down and began attacking him. "AHH! Get off! These aren't your trees!"

The teen flailed around, trying to swat the biting bats off of him, but they kept attacking. He had no choice but to retaliate in the most humane way possible; he called his Keyblade and cast Aero over himself, flinging the bats away from him with the protective magical wind. They finally laid off him, flying back to the tree to continue eating the apples.

"This is bad," Applejack said. "We need the others! And fast!"

"You mean everyone? Why not just Fluttershy?" Sora asked. "She can probably handle these giant rats with wings." They heard the bats screech and spit apple seeds at the Keyblade wielder, but the Aero spell around him was still up as they did nothing to him. "Hah! Nice try, furballs!"

"Sora, them varmints are vampire fruit bats, and they're far more dangerous than any other critter that threatens to ruin our apples," Applejack explained. "The last time they came, before me or even Big Macintosh were born, Granny had seen them bats eat up an entire section of the orchard. Because of them one year, we had to ration out apples to all of Ponyville for the winter."

"Oh...That is bad." Sora looked up at the vampire fruit bats, all of them leering at him in spite.

"Besides, Ah don't want them to know about mah blue ribbon apple Ah've been growin' this year for the harvest festival in a week." She pointed at one of the trees close to the barn, where a tree was heavily bent over by what appeared to be a very large red apple underneath a sheet.

"How did I not notice that?" the teen questioned. "And is that healthy for the tree to be bent like that?"

"Just help me bring everypony here so we can get rid of them!" Doing as his boss commanded, Sora flew off as he and farm mare split up to gather up their friends.

After gathering everyone at Sweet Apple Acres, including Riku, Kairi, and even Aqua, the others were told of the situation going on. Applejack even showed them her prized apple, amazed at the size of the Red Delicious apple that caused the tree it was still firmly attached to the tree it grew on. She quickly covered it back up, not wanting to risk having any of the flying pests spot it and suck out the quart of apple juice inside of it and ruin her chances of getting a blue ribbon.

Fluttershy agreed to speak to the vampire fruit bats and convince them not to cause anymore trouble. Unfortunately, as they had responded to Sora, they did the same to the animal loving pegasus, spitting seeds at her after she asked them to leave. She flew back over to the others, shaking the seeds out of her pink mane.

"Well? What did they say?" Applejack asked.

"I...I really don't know," Fluttershy admitted. "This is the first vampire fruit bat I've ever met, and it'll take me a while to understand their language."

"So the answer is quite clearly no," Sora translated.

"And in the meantime, those pests are goin' to go after mah prized apple and every other apple in our orchard! These vampire bats are nothin' but a bunch of monsters!" Fluttershy gasped in shock at Applejack's harsh words.

"Applejack, don't you think that was a bit harsh calling them 'monsters'?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, I do not." Dark and creepy music began to play around them, confusing Aqua at the sudden song appearing out of nowhere and no one playing any instruments.

"Uhh, what's with the music?" the unicorn asked.

"It's time for a song," Sora said, the four Keyblade wielders ducking as some vampire fruit bats flew over them, the atmosphere around them getting darker to match the tone of the music. "This happens sometimes in Equestria. You get used to it."

 _[Applejack]_  
 _Those vampire bats will give you a fright_  
 _Eating apples both day and night_  
 _They rest for a minute, maybe three_  
 _Then they're eatin' every apple in your apple tree_

Applejack pointed up to one of her apple's trees, a pair of vampire fruit bats flying by and snatching some apples. They sucked them dry and spat them all over the ground, the mare disliking the bats more as they continued to eat her crops.

 _They don't care about nada, not zilch, no, nothin'_  
 _'Cept bringin' about an orchard's destruction_

Fluttershy didn't like how Applejack was blaming the vampire fruit bats for destroying her crops just because of their survival instincts. Knowing more about animals, she knows that bats of any kind could benefit in helping her orchard with the seeds they leave behind. She joined into the song, the tone becoming more cheerful and the atmosphere a little brighter as she tried to show her friend the good things instead of the bad that came from the vampire fruit bats.

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _Now wait just a minute, there's another side to this_  
 _And if I did not defend them, then I would be remiss_  
 _These bats are mamas and papas too_  
 _They care for their young just like we ponies do_

There was a cuter, far more tame bat family in one of the trees, not exactly like the vampire bats that were attacking the orchard. The baby bat flew up to Fluttershy and nuzzled her, but Applejack wasn't going to be friendly to animals that were destroying her family's profits, the music going back to its dark tone.

 _[Applejack]_  
 _Oh, give me a break, you're bein' too kind_  
 _These creatures have a one track mind_  
 _The orchard is not their restaurant_  
 _But do they ever think what others may want?_

As the farm mare pointed up at one of the trees, one of the vampire fruit bats tried to steal an apple from one of the others, picking a fight with them as she proved how horrible their manners were. They steal and take what wasn't theirs, either eating the food or letting them go to waste when any of their kind tried to pick a fight with them over an apple.

 _No! They don't! And that is just a fact_  
 _These bats, they simply don't know how to act_

Some of the bats tried to swoop down to a nearby apple by Sora, the teen slapping them away to quit eating up any of the remaining fresh fruit still alive from the infestation. Fluttershy's cue came in with the music's lighter shift.

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _That's where I have to disagree_  
 _They're loyal to their family_

The same cuter bat couple were together, sharing an apple as they sunk their fangs into the skin and sucked out the juice. An explosion of seeds flew out, spreading out apple seeds all across the bright orchard.

 _Spreading seeds both far and wide_

 _[Applejack]_  
 _You see one comin', you'd better run and hide!_

Applejack stepped in, holding a tattered cloth behind her, stepping forward toward the other ponies and baby dragon. Her shadow created a large, foreboding bat-like silhouette behind her, its eyes glowing red as the music went back to its low and menacing tone.

 _They're big and ugly and mean as sin_  
 _Will you look at the state my trees are in?_

She stepped away, the shadow disappearing as she showed her orchard in shambles. The trees were in ruin, all the fruit was either rotten or none showed at all, almost as if the fields were now a graveyard filled with dead apple trees. Fluttershy flew in the background, a small glimmer of a positive outlook of the field behind her as she lifted her hooves up, raising a tree as it grew fruit in the blink of an eye.

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _They'll help your trees, they'll grow stronger faster_

 _[Applejack]_  
 _They've turned my life to a total disaster!_

Applejack smacked the fake tree over, knocking it down, Fluttershy's voice still unheard to her. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Aqua could both see their points having these bats around, both the good and bad. Though, the others seemed to be siding with the negative outcomes Applejack sang, taking her side over Fluttershy's or staying neutral.

 _[Rarity]_  
 _Well, I for one don't have a doubt_  
 _These vermin must be stamped right out_

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _I second that, they've got to go_  
 _These bats, they've got to hit the road_

 _[Applejack]_  
 _It comes down to just one simple fact_  
 _They've crossed the line, it's time to fight them back!_

Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Twilight began to circle Fluttershy as they began to chant.

 _[Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight]_  
 _Stop the bats! Stop the bats!_  
 _Make them go and not come back!_  
 _Stop the bats! Stop the bats!_  
 _Make them go and not come back!_  
 _Stop the bats! Stop the bats!_  
 _Make them go and not come back!_

 _[Applejack]_  
 _Yes, it comes down to just one simple fact_  
 _They've crossed the line, it's time that we attack!_

With the song finished, Aqua was still very confused, even though the song itself was eerily catchy. "...So, does this happen often?"

"We haven't had a musical number in a while, so not really," Sora said. "Plus, I think Applejack's right. We need to round up these bats before they eat anymore of the apples. Sorry, Fluttershy."

"Fruit bat round-up, fruit bat round-up!" Pinkie sang as she bounced around everyone.

"Well, what if instead of rounding them up...we let them have a part of the orchard?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Are ya crazy, Fluttershy!?" Applejack exclaimed, horrified of the idea. "Ya want me to give a part of mah family's orchard to these pests!?"

"They're only here because they're hungry!" Fluttershy argued, surprising everyone with her bold defense against the wicked vampire bats. "We could build a sanctuary for them. They'll have their own apples to eat, and since they spit out the seeds, they can help grow better and stronger apple trees, producing more fruit than you could imagine."

"Fluttershy, Ah know you're tryin' to look out for every animal known to pony kind, even them varmints messin' with mah apples, they'll end up destroyin' the orchard before we get them new trees in the next few years. Without any apples this year, there won't be enough for everypony when winter comes around. Not even warm cider." Rainbow Dash gasped in horror, flying into Applejack and staring her dead in the eyes.

"No cider!?" she asked, the mare shaking her head. "That's it! Round up the flying rats!" The vampire fruit bats screeched and flew at the cyan pegasus, Rainbow flailing about as they heard her insult them. "AHH! What the hay!?"

"I don't think they like being called that," Fluttershy mumbled. Sora helped the swarmed mare, casting Aero around her to repel the bats away and fly back to the trees. "M-Maybe your whole family should vote on what to do with the vampire fruit bats?"

"Actually, it's just us here on the farm," Sora said. "Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom are in Appleloosa for the produce competition this year. Plus, if Granny was here, I'm sure she would tell us to get rid of them." Fluttershy wilted, completely alone with her idea to help the bats and Applejack's orchard. "Sorry, Fluttershy. If we had another way to keep them from eating the apples, they could probably stay, or move elsewhere."

"Wait, maybe there is a way!" Twilight said. She teleported back to the library and appeared back in the orchard a few minutes later with a spellbook. She flipped through the pages, finding the exact spell she was looking for. "Ok, there's good news and bad news. There's a spell in here that can get the vampire fruit bats to stop sucking the juice out of the apples, but in order for the spell to work, I need their full attention." The alicorn looked up from her book, staring at Fluttershy, the yellow pegasus not liking the idea already. "Which means we're going to need you to do your Stare on the bats, Fluttershy."

"The 'Stare'?" Aqua asked. "What is that?"

"It's something that Fluttershy's able to do to immediately make any animals listen to her," Twilight explained. "She just stares at them with wide eyes, and within seconds, they stop what they're doing and obey her."

"But I can't just take the Stare's power too lightly," Fluttershy said. "I vowed to only use it in dire situations."

"Fluttershy, this is a dire situation!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Think of the cider! I don't want to go a winter without any cider!"

"Rainbow, calm down!" Sora forcefully dragged the pegasus away from Fluttershy, keeping her sat down and out of the yellow mare's face. "What is it with you and apple cider? You have a bad addiction to it, even if it is delicious."

"And if we don't do this, there won't be any apples left for all of Ponyville before winter comes." Fluttershy looked at her friends, all of them pleading with her to do this, even if she knew this wasn't the right thing to do for the vampire fruit bats.

Outnumbered and overwhelmed, Fluttershy sighed as she gave in. "Ok...I'll use the Stare."

"Thanks, Fluttershy," Applejack said. "Now, let's round up them varmints and stop them from ruinin' more of the harvest!"

While Twilight read over the spell and Fluttershy preparing herself mentally for using the Stare on the bats, the others gathered them all up to one of the trees. Where the other members of the Elements of Harmony lured them with fresh apples for them to sink their fangs into, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Aqua used their magic to snatch them away while avoiding getting swarmed and scratched or bitten by them. The stallions cast Magnet on the mana groups, pulling them off the branches they hung off of while the mares used their levitation to drag the magnetic spell. As disturbed and angry at the ponies taking them away from their territory, the scent of apples caught their attention more as the Magnet spell wore out, allowing them to flap off to the baskets of fruit waiting for them.

After gathering every last vampire fruit bat, they were ready to change their instinct to feed on apples to sustain themselves. Fluttershy let out another sigh, taking her cue to fly up to the tree so Twilight's spell will be used.

"I really don't want to do this," she said to the bats. "I hope you can forgive me."

She opened her eyes and glared intensely at the vampire fruit bats, unleashing her Stare. The animals hissed as she leered at them, only to silence themselves, unable to look away from the the pegasus's pupils.

"Alright, it's working. Let's see if this spell works, Twilight," Applejack said, the alicorn nodding as her horn glowed.

Twilight's aura surrounded the colony of bats, altering their minds to not eat apples as they continued staring in fear of the pegasus glaring at them. None of them noticed the lavender magic spell's light shone in Fluttershy's direction, directly at her pupils. With the spell cast, Twilight's aura disappeared as the bats blinked in confusion. Fluttershy still hovered in the air and leered at them, unaware of the spell having ended.

"Fluttershy? You can stop using the Stare now." The pegasus's ears perked up, quickly shaking her head as she snapped out of her daze. "Let's see if it worked."

"Right." Sora grabbed a ripe apple and flew up to the bats as they recovered from the blinding lavender light. He held the fruit up to one of them, looking at it curiously. It sniffed the apple a little bit, only to turn away in disgust, sticking out its tongue while making a squeak of disapproval. "It worked! They're not going for the apples!"

"Mah crops are saved!" Applejack cheered with relief. "Thanks for the help, y'all."

"Now we get to have delicious cider!" Rainbow squealed, Kairi dragging the excited pegasus down with her white aura before she blasted off.

"If the apple cider is as good as Rainbow Dash says it is, I need to try some," Aqua said. "Maybe something on the hard side if Applejack can make any."

"Well, since today was a bust for bucking down any apples, let's clean up these shriveled up cores and spread them seeds around," Sora said.

"Actually, do you think there's room for another helper out in the orchard?" Aqua asked.

"Well, sure. Mind if Ah ask why, Aqua?" Applejack wondered.

"I've...been pretty restless for the past few days. I've gotten so used to being ready for an ambush to ever fully relax, and I have so much energy I want to burn off to help me try and relax." The older mare looked down at her hooves, still very shaken up after having her unicorn magic unleash itself and nearly destroy the Golden Oak Library. She needed something to distract her from so many years of isolation in the Realm of Darkness and losing her two friends, as well as blaming herself for continuing Xehanort's plans when he almost succeeded back then. "As exciting as it is to model for Rarity whenever she needs me for one of her pieces, or listening to Sweetie Belle talk about her friends, school, and endless, yet somewhat dangerous, activities trying to get their cutie marks, I'm starting to get antsy."

"Then you better be up an hour before dawn, because farm work begins when the sun rises and ends when the sun sets." Sora chuckled, patting Aqua's withers. "I'm sure a Keyblade Master like you can handle getting up really early and work several hours in the sun."

"I think I can manage." Everyone began to pick up the cores the bats had sucked the juices out of, some of them wondering if Fluttershy's expertise on animals was true about the seeds they spat out could help grow them into more productive trees.

Before the pegasus helped, Fluttershy's eyes trailed down to a fresh apple lying on the ground. She stared at it for a long while, her mouth suddenly salivating, unable to look away from the juicy fruit lying there.

An hour before the sun was about to rise the next morning, Aqua made her way to Sweet Apple Acres to help Sora and Applejack. She knocked on the front door of the farmhouse, Sora opening the door with a tired look on his face.

"Hey, Aqua. Right on time." The teen yawned, scratching his already messy head.

"Not a morning person?" the unicorn asked as she walked inside to get a better look at the inside of Applejack's home.

"I got used to waking up early, but I'm always woken up by Apple Bloom. Of all the days for that filly to be gone to wake me up and annoy me in the morning, she isn't here to give me a wake up call." Sora tiredly chuckled, guiding Aqua to the kitchen where Applejack was making breakfast for them.

After eating and waking up a little bit, the trio headed out to the fields, the farm mare waiting for the sun to rise over the hill. "Alright. Take two."

The sun rose over the fields and shone its rays of light down on the orchard. Applejack hollered out and ran into the orchards, this time hoping on a good day of bucking apples.

"And there she goes again," Sora said as he and Aqua strolled down the rows of apple trees. "Hopefully we can get some progress done."

"So, you've been staying here and working with Applejack and her family since you arrived here?" Aqua asked.

"More like crashed in their orchard after a slight problem with my old ship," he said. "It blew up on me after flying across the galaxy for a few days straight. I...didn't really stop and let it cool down when I found a nearby world."

"Not a smart idea." The teen giggled nervously, knowing not to do that again in the future. The Keyblade wielders approached a tree ready to be picked, Sora placing a basket down underneath it. "Ok, so you guys just kick the trees and the apples fall?"

"Pretty much. Give it a hard kick." Aqua turned her back to the tree, lifting herself on he forelegs and bucked her back legs back hard into the tree. She heard the apples fall, only to yelp in surprise when something smushed fell on her flanks. She looked back and saw a rotten apple, Sora gasping in shock as the bats had struck again. "Oh come on! That spell should have worked!"

Flicking off the sucked out fruit off of her, Aqua looked up in the trees, but found no sign of any vampire fruit bats in the tree they were at. "Uhh, where are they?"

Sora looked up, surprised to see no bats hanging on the branches. "What the...?" Confused, he flew around to find where the vampire fruit bat colony was at, spotting them all on one lone tree, though they weren't eating the apples around them. He grabbed a ripe one and held it out to one of the bats, only swatting it away in disgust. "...Uhhh...Ok? What the heck is going on now?"

After gathering the others back to the farm, everyone was still surprised to see this odd epidemic of sucked out apples. Even Twilight had no clue how this happened. The spell had worked, seeing as the bats aren't going for the apples, but they were still being sucked of their juices and turned to mush. If the vampire fruit bats weren't the ones still causing the problem now, the only way they were going to find out who or what was doing this was to stake out the entire orchard.

As night fell, everyone gathered around as they prepared to stakeout the unknown creatures that were taking the bats' places in destroying the crops. "Oooooooooh! Witching hour!"

"Cut it out, Rainbow," Applejack scolded. "If ya want any cider this winter, y'all are gonna have to be serious."

"Maybe we should call this off," Fluttershy said. "I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm...really...hungry..."

"And Rainbow Dash already freaked Fluttershy out. Way to go, cider addict." No one realized Fluttershy was staring at the apples around the untouched trees they were in in some kind of trance.

"Ok, girls, stay in groups while we go through the rows of trees in the orchard," Twilight ordered. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Aqua, you four can head off on your own in case the animal we find could potentially be dangerous."

"Can Heartless eat apples?" Pinkie asked as she raised her hoof.

"Heartless don't eat, even if some of them have mouths," Kairi explained. "There are some that can trap their prey and kill them that way, but they don't actually digest anything."

"In the dead of night like this, anything could happen," Aqua warned. "Stay close, and if you see anything suspicious or encounter any Heartless, signal us and we'll be there if it gets too dangerous."

They soon split up and searched around the orchard. Fluttershy stayed where she stood, not paying attention to anything else as her group buddy, Rarity, wandered ahead of her. She still stared transfixed at the apples on the tree, her mouth watering as she licked her lips.

"That apple...It's so...juicy." As drool slipped out of her open maw, her flat teeth suddenly began to grow fangs as her mind was focused on the apples, her body slowly changing under the dim lighting of the moon.

While the others cautiously looked around the dark and creepy orchard, they split up into separate sections of the fields to search through every tree that still bore fresh apples. Sora had his Keyblade out, holding it tightly in his jaws as he scoped the rows of trees around him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he taunted. "Nowhere to hide you apple sucking...whatever you are." Suddenly, a shadow flew over him, quickly looking up, but missed what flew overhead. As he looked around, he heard shrieks come from the Mane Six as they either heard something or saw the same shadow he did. He caught a glimpse of it fly across the treetops, chasing after it before he lost it. "Oh no you don't!"

Sora continued after the swift creature through a few more trees, finally reaching it as it stopped and hung upside down on one of the upper branches. In the silhouette of the moonlight, he could see a large, bat-like creature grabbing one of the apples, sucking out its juices and spitting out the core. He had no idea if vampire fruit bats could grow that big or if it was something that behaved like them, but he wasn't going to allow Applejack's farm go under and have Ponyville go without apples for the winter. The teen crept low to the ground, casting a Firework spell up in the air to signal him finding what was eating the apples last night.

As soon as he got closer, the clouds moved away from the moon to bring a bit more light down onto the orchard. He got a better look at the creature, but only to gasp in shock as he saw what, or in this case, who it was. It was Fluttershy, but she looked a lot different: her fur and mane were a bit darker, fangs stuck out from her mouth, her wings were bigger and lacked feathers, resembling a bat's wings, and her ears were a lot more furry than usual. She spat out the apple in her mouth, the sucked out fruit hitting the ground with a splat at Sora's hooves, the bat-mare hissing at him angrily.

"Oh sweet applesauce...Fluttershy?" She hissed again, lunging for another apple as she sunk her new fangs into it, slurping up all the juice inside of it. "...What the heck happened!?"

"Sora, are you alright!?" Sora heard the others arrive, all of them gasping as they saw Fluttershy was the culprit and transformed into a bat. "Oh my goodness!"

Pinkie suddenly dropped down from above and hung on the same branch Fluttershy was on, shining a flashlight in her face. "Suspicious!"

She hissed, smacking Pinkie out of her territory, making the pink mare land on the ground hard. "What is wrong with her?"

"I think something did go wrong with that spell, Twilight," Sora said. "And it affected the pegasus that was helping you, making her think, and look, like a vampire fruit bat."

"How in Equestria did that happen?" Rarity asked, squealing in shock as Fluttershy spat out an apple and splattering it in the unicorn's mane. "Ahh! That's so disgusting!"

"I think I know why." Twilight's horn lit up, creating a holographic grid in front of everyone. She made an image of herself on the bottom, Fluttershy on the upper right, and the vampire fruit bats on the upper left. Pink waves came from Twilight and hit the bats, while Fluttershy's stare was depicted as a blue wave. "While Fluttershy used her Stare on the bats, I used the spell to affect the bats to change their instincts to stop eating the apples. But, the spell must have backfired-" A gray wave bounced back from the bats and straight to Fluttershy, a pink aura around that wave as it hit her, changing the yellow pegasus to a gray-yellow silhouette of what the mare was now. "-causing the instinct of the bats to bounce back and return to another source that brought all of their attention."

"Well, that explains the problem last night and tonight, but now we need to figure out how to bring Fluttershy back." Twilight dispelled her charted example as they all looked up at the bat-pony, Fluttershy leering at them with her red eyes.

"I think we can hold her down," RIku said. "Sora, on three, we rush her and pin her down."

"Right." Fluttershy's ears perked up, hearing them as she kept her gaze on the two stallions.

"One...two..." Sora and Riku crouched low to the ground as they prepared to take off. "Three!"

The two pegasi sped off, grabbing the transformed pegasus as they forced her to the ground. She began struggling under their weight, hissing and flailing her wings and legs.

"Ok! We got her!" Sora called out. "Twilight, change her-!"

Fluttershy suddenly flailed harder, making the two stallions' hold on them weaken as she somehow gained more strength than she appeared to have. She turned her head and sunk her fangs into both their hooves, taking their momentary yelps of pain to smack them both hard into the trees, flapping off and taking to the skies.

"Wow," Riku groaned, feeling his back nearly break after slamming into the tree from Fluttershy's new strength. "Stronger than she looks."

"She bit Sora and Riku!" Pinkie screamed. "They're gonna turn into vampire ponies! Everypony run!"

Kairi grabbed Pinkie's tail as she tried to dig deep underground, pulling her out of the tiny hole. "Pinkie, there's no such thing as vampires. You can't turn into one if you get bitten by someone who's turned into a vampire bat...right?"

"I hope not." They heard Fluttershy screech, diving down to attack them. "Incoming!"

While the mares ducked, Aqua stood firm, summoning her Keyblade as she stared the bat-pony down. She flipped back, avoiding the swooping bite Fluttershy made as she flew over her. The unicorn began to chase after her, zapping her with light Thunder spells to stun or weaken her, but the magical attacks only angered her more. Another dive, but Aqua flipped over her, grabbing the pegasus's waist and flipped her over, slamming her down to the ground on her stomach.

"Aqua, don't hurt her!" Applejack called out.

Fluttershy bucked the unicorn off of her, sending Aqua back to the others, flipping back on her hooves as she skidded to a stop. "I don't think that'll matter with how tough she is at the moment." Fluttershy soon began to fly off, getting away from the ponies that were constantly bothering her. "Yeah, subduing her is going to be hard to do with brute force. We need to find a way to lure her to us..."

Aqua began to think while Kairi and Twilight helped Sora and Riku back up on their hooves. With the menacing gaze Fluttershy has, it could easily intimidate and freeze anyone in place out of fear, having that slight chill from her bat-like glare of hers. If they could set up reflections around her to keep her in place for the counter spell to work, they could make it work. And there was the perfect bait to use to attract an apple loving vampire pegasus: Applejack's large prized apple.

"I didn't think somepony that meek could smack two stronger stallions pinned down on top of her," Sora groaned, rubbing his sore leg from the puncture bites he and Riku both received. "Good thing I'm not craving apples. Or blood."

"Guys, I have an idea," Aqua said. "And we're going to need that giant apple as a sacrifice."

"Mah apple for the Appleloosa state fair!?" Applejack exclaimed.

"Do we want to save the orchard and Fluttershy or not?" Aqua argued.

Applejack sighed, knowing her friend was more important than winning a competition she could try again the next year. "You're right. Let's hurry and get her back to normal. Ah'm startin' to think the sanctuary would have been a better idea after goin' through all this."

Aqua began explaining her plan to the others, Sora, Riku, and Rainbow flying off to get several mirrors to reflect Fluttershy's Stare back at her while the others hid around the large apple. Applejack took the sheet off of it, the pegasi returning with the mirrors, placing them around the others' hiding spots as they waited for Fluttershy to get closer. Seeing her fly around in the distance, Aqua used her Keyblade, slicing through the apple and releasing some of its juices, releasing its scent for the bat-pony to smell. The bait worked as she got closer, smelling the tantalizing fruit invading her nostrils.

"Now!" Aqua called out, levitating a mirror in front of the apple.

Fluttershy hissed as she stared at her reflection, slowly backing away as her hypnotic gaze began to affect her. The others quickly moved in and surrounded her before she could escape, keeping her from fleeing while staring at herself until she hovered in front of one of them. With her constantly staring at her reflection, Twilight quickly cast the counter spell, engulfing her in a purple aura. Fluttershy began to change back to normal, levitating to the ground as the light around her exploded into a flurry of bats, disappearing into the sky.

Fluttershy shook her head, looking around the mirrors surrounding her and her friends staring at her. "Where am I?"

"Fluttershy's back!" Pinkie leapt onto the pegasus and hugged her tightly. "You turned into a vampire pony and bit Sora and Riku!"

"I did what!?" Fluttershy questioned in shock.

"To avoid getting confused, Twilight's spell worked on the bats, but it backfired and turned you into a vampire fruit bat from how close you were to the bats when you used your stare," Aqua explained. "You were pretty tough to take down, not even I could handle you on my own."

"Oh my..." Fluttershy stood up after Pinkie Pie let go, rubbing her stomach as she felt incredibly full from all the apples her instinctual bat self had sucked out. "I don't think I'll be able to eat apples for a while."

"Fluttershy, Ah'm really sorry Ah didn't take your suggestion before all of this," Applejack apologized. "This'll probably go in the journal, where Ah realized mah short-term solution as a bit short-sighted, and not to pressure ya too much into doin' somethin' ya don't want."

"I should have said no, but I didn't want to disappoint you or anypony else," the yellow pegasus said with an apologetic look. "I was worried about the bats and their instincts to survive."

"Well, tomorrow, we'll get to work on makin' a little habitat for them, and hopefully they'll consider helpin' spit out the seeds to make new apple trees in the future." Fluttershy grew excited, both mares hugging each other as they managed to come to a compromise.

The next morning, Applejack set up a section of the orchard for the vampire fruit bats to stay in while Fluttershy managed to communicate with them to help agree to the farm pony's terms. It had worked and the bats listened after they got back their thoughts on loving the Sweet Apple Acres apples. After that, Applejack and Fluttershy both wrote in the journal, detailing the past couple days from both sides.

After Aqua watched how quickly Fluttershy and Applejack made up the previous night, she wished that she was able to make up with Terra after trying to bring him back to the Land of Departure when the trio met each other in Radiant Garden. If only she wasn't so strict with following the rules and obeying Master Eraqus's orders, maybe there could have been a way to bring both Terra and Ventus back home. Sure, she may have reconciled with them after their master died, the Land of Departure shrouded in darkness, and wandered through the Keyblade Graveyard, but it seemed too short-lived, even after hearing the truth from Terra's reasons why he killed Eraqus and believed Xehanort.

Aqua sat in Rarity's boutique on one of her couches, staring at her untouched cup of tea as she was lost in her thoughts. She wished she could go back in time and end Xehanort's life with her own hands, saving everyone from his apocalyptic plans to unleash the power of Kingdom Hearts and the _X_ -blade. Tears began to well up in her eyes, knowing such a feat would be impossible, and revenge wouldn't bring Terra back. Revenge wouldn't bring Ventus's heart back, wherever it was, or if its light was snuffed out. She pulled out her wayfinder, now fixed up thanks to Rarity's help, staring at the one of three star charms she had made for herself and her two friends.

"Terra...Ven..." She held her wayfinder between her hooves and brought it to her forehead. "I'm sorry...I wish there was a way to bring any of you back..."


	74. Rarity Takes Manehattan

Early in the morning, everyone gathered at the train station in Ponyville. They were all going to spend an entire week in Manehattan, and the reason why being that Rarity would take part in the Fashion Week competition that was held there. While they waited on the platform for the train to Manehattan, Spike pulled the last of Rarity's luggage up to put on the train.

"Phew. There you go, Rarity," the dragon said. "There's the last of your bags."

"Actually, Spikey, I have one more pile over there." Rarity pointed over to the other side of the platform, where she had more bags that matched the pile Spike had just brought over.

"Ok, I may be a girl, but there's no way I ever bring my entire house's wardrobe with me when I travel," Kairi said as they all watched Spike obey his crush's demands. "But, getting to see a city here in Equestria aside from Canterlot will be a big change."

"And I'm glad all of you are coming along. Luckily, I can also show you how happy I am with what I have for everypony." Rarity pulled out several tickets out of her saddlebags. "These are the tickets to one of the biggest musicals to ever be seen in Manehattan on Bridleway, and the costume designer for the show pulled a few strings to give us front row seats!"

The other five members of the Mane Six gasped in surprise, though Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Aqua were left in the dark about this popular musical. "Tickets to a theater show?"

"You don't mean 'Hinny of the Hills', do you, Rarity!?" Twilight asked in excitement, the fashionista nodding her head. "But that show's been sold out for months! Rarity, you didn't have to!"

"But I did! Although, I was only given seven tickets, so four of us will be left out." Rarity looked over at the Keyblade wielders, Sora and Riku quickly shaking their heads.

"I'm gonna pass on watching a musical if it's meant for girls," Riku said.

"I've been in a musical already, and it was all underwater," Sora said. "I don't want to sit through one and watch it."

"I'm not much of a fan of musicals," Aqua said.

Not hearing Kairi object, she offered the other ticket to her. "...Well, I guess I'll go and see it...unless Spike wants-"

"Pass," Spike said with a huff, plopping down on his rear after carrying a heavy bag up with the pile. "'Hinny of the Hills' is a girly musical. I'd rather go to the malls and scope around for some more comic books."

"Non-enchanted comic books, right?" Sora reminded.

"No enchanted comics this time. Just plain old, non-magical comics." The train had arrived at the station as everyone got on board, Rarity's massive pile of luggage being carried on by Spike, Sora, and Riku, the two stallions helping the baby dragon lighten his load to carry.

Their trip didn't take long as they arrived in the large metropolis across an arched bridge over the river. From the windows, they could see the bustling crowd in the streets as they walked underneath the tall skyscrapers that stood tall. There were a variety of shops strewn about the maze of roads, restaurants, businesses, apartments, entertainment centers, and so much more that was to be expected in a city.

Sora was surprised to see that Manehattan didn't look that different from how he saw it in Applejack's cutie mark tale. And knowing Babs lived in the city, he was curious to see how she was doing with her time at school and the Manehattan branch of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. After getting a proper tour of the place, he was going to ask Applejack for the filly's address and catch up with her.

The train arrived at the station as they entered the city, the three boys carrying Rarity's luggage as they stepped onto the bustling streets of Manehattan. "Follow me, everypony," Rarity said as she lead them down one of the busy streets. "I got us a few rooms at a hotel just a block away from the station. And it's in the heart of this glorious metropolis!"

Walking down the sidewalk, they noticed a theater not too far from where they were walking, and on the awning was the musical that would be playing that the mares were too eager to see. "I can't wait until we get to see 'Hinny of the Hills'!"

"I don't know how we can thank you for getting us those tickets, Rarity," Twilight said.

"No need, darling. Besides, this is what Manehattan is about." Rarity waved a hoof as she marveled at the city, ponies walking by and cabs speeding past them on the streets. "If you do something nice for somepony, you won't know if somepony will do something nice for you."

"That doesn't really sound like a good idea," Aqua interjected. "Being overly generous to a bunch of strangers you've never met can lead you to being very easy to manipulate."

"Well, Rarity's the Element of Generosity, so being generous is her thing," Sora explained. "Why else do you think she brought you into her place to stay while you're here?"

"Because she offered to and I went along with it?" the blue unicorn asked.

"And she fixed your clothes for you and didn't ask for any money, right?" She nodded her head, understanding her generous personality now, but being too generous will leave the mare vulnerable to others who are greedy.

"And doing something as awesome as getting us tickets to see 'Hinny of the Hills' is the best gift ever!" Rainbow cheered, surprising the others as the brash, tomboyish pegasus liked a musical.

"Wow. Rainbow Dash likes musicals," Sora gasped with feigned shock. "Perish the thought. We have an impostor among us."

"I really don't get musicals all that much," Aqua said as music began to play around them, the mare unaware of the upcoming song as she pondered. "Who actually goes out of their way to break into song about anything at complete random?"

 _[Rarity]_  
 _Oh, Manehattan, what you do to me_  
 _Such a huge bustling community_  
 _And there's always opportunity_  
 _To do the friendly thing_

The blue unicorn groaned and slapped her forehead as Rarity broke into song, Sora chuckling as they all followed the group across the city to drop off the fashion designer's luggage and see the sights. "Like we said, Aqua. It happens. Just enjoy the music."

"I probably should have stayed behind," Aqua mumbled. "Me and my big mouth."

 _If some are grouchy, pay no mind_  
 _Surprise instead with something kind_  
 _Lo and behold, you may just find_  
 _A smile is what you bring_

They soon arrived at the hotel where a concierge was greeted them. "Welcome to the Manefair Hotel!" the stallion said. "Please allow me to take those bags to your room for you!"

"Only if you'll accept this gratuity first." Rarity pulled out a pink gem and gave it to the employee.

"Oh, I'll get you some change," he said, only for the unicorn to place it in his uniform's front pocket.

"Do keep it all. I insist." Aqua was about to protest about Rarity's "generous" tip to the stallion, only for the others to drag her with them as the three males dropped the suitcases filled with Rarity's belongings for the hotel concierge to deal with.

 _Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can give_  
 _Generosity, I'm here to set the bar_  
 _Just sit back and watch how I live_

The party were now on a small ship, taking a tour around the river of Manehattan to the giant pony Statue of Liberty, one of the popular and outstanding tourist spots in the city. They reached the top to get a better view of the city from the top of the statue, Rarity accidentally bumping into a stallion to use the bit operated binoculars.

"After you," Rarity said, allowing the unknown stallion to go first.

"Why, thank you." As she walked over to find another, she saw another stallion shivering from the cold breeze.

"Please, take mine." Rarity gave the stallion her pink scarf she was wearing, wrapping it around his neck to let him have.

"Wow, ok," the stallion said, a bit shocked but thankful for the generous gift.

"Rarity, don't get too friendly with everyone you meet," Aqua chided, but her warnings fell on deaf ears as they continued with their tour back in the city.

 _Some may say, "Rarity_  
 _Don't be so big-hearted and bold_  
 _Treating strangers like they're friends_  
 _This town's too big and cold"_

Aqua rolled her eyes, being one of those few trying to tell her not to be too kind to anyone she doesn't truly know, especially ponies that lived in a city.

 _But this is how I play my cards_  
 _I'm not about to fold_  
 _Where I see a frown, I go to town_  
 _Call me the smile patrol_

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _Oh, Manehattan, what you do to us_

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _What if you find a Gloomy Gus?_

Fluttershy pointed out to a taxi carriage that had a busted wheel, holding up traffic and making the mare riding inside late for wherever she needed to go. Sora, Riku, and Applejack helped lift up the carriage for Rarity to fix the wheel up for them out of her generosity.

 _[Applejack]_  
 _It's no intimidatin' thing_

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _Just be kind without a fuss_

 _[Rarity]_  
 _Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can do_  
 _Generosity, you are the key_  
 _Manehattan, I'm here just for you_  
 _Just for you_

Once the song had ended and their tour continued after helping out the stallion pulling the taxi, Aqua glowered in disapproval at Rarity's overwhelming bout of generous offers. The others didn't notice her expression as they window shopped some of the jewelry stores.

"Oh, just think. My dresses will be displayed in the most glamorous boutiques in one of the biggest cities in Equestria!" Rarity squealed excitedly. "It would be a dream come true to me!"

"Is there anything else you need that we can help you with?" Twilight offered.

"No, not really," the white unicorn said. "My dresses are already finished, and they're all made with a new fabric I created that Aqua helped model after months of development. How did I describe them again?"

Aqua sighed as she recalled the exact words Rarity used for the fabric of her designs. "Stretchy, but not clingy. Shimmery, but not showy."

"...Are you alright, darling?" Rarity asked. "Do you not like the city life?"

"No, it's not the city," Aqua said. "I'm just a little bit miffed at someone's behavior."

"But I didn't do anything weird today!" Pinkie exclaimed.

The blue unicorn slumped her shoulders and shook her head, not even bothering with saying who specifically was annoying her. "Well, with nothing else to do, I will check in at the runway with my dresses at two this afternoon."

"Uhh, Rarity?" Sora pointed at the clock tower in the distance, showing it was almost ten 'til two.

"What!? Oh my goodness! The runway ballroom is all the way across town, and I'll be disqualified if I don't show up!" Rarity ran up to the curb of the street and tried to call a taxi. "TAXI!"

"And this is what happens when you get too distracted admiring the city when you're here for business more than pleasure..." The others tried to call a cab for Rarity, though they were all stopping at a line where a long line of ponies stood waiting for a ride.

"Excuse us, but can you please let my friend take this taxi?" Twilight asked a gruff stallion at the front of the line. "She's got somewhere important to be and needs to get there now."

"Beat it, toots!" the stallion rudely said. "You want a cab, get in the back of the line like everypony else!"

Hearing him insulting a princess right in front of everyone, Riku stepped in front of the stallion before he got into his cab. "I'm sorry, but do you have any idea who you just spoke to, you ungrateful prick!?"

"Get outta my way, you little brat!" He raised his hoof to smack the teen away, but Riku summoned his Keyblade, making the rude stallion rethink his word choice as he pointed the tip of his blade at him.

"You realize you were talking to Princess Twilight Sparkle, and one of her friends needs a cab to get somewhere she needs to be." He turned his blade, pressing it up against the terrified stallion's neck as he got up in his face. "And don't call me a brat."

"Riku, stop!" Twilight dragged Riku away, giggling nervously at her coltfriend's overprotective behavior. "Sorry about my coltfriend. He's...kind of loyal to protecting me, being a princess and all."

"Hey!" The group looked over and saw the stallion who pulled the carriage they helped fix. "Any of you called out for a taxi? I can take you where you need to after fixing the wheel as good as new."

"Yes!" Rarity called out, quickly hopping into the yellow carriage. "I need to get to the fashion runway plaza within the next ten minutes! Can you make it?"

"In my sleep! Hold on, miss!" The taxi puller galloped off down the street, taking Rarity where she needed to go.

"Whew. That was really convenient. We don't need a taxi anymore, sir," Twilight said to the stallion that disrespected her authority, shakily getting into the cab as Riku gave him a death glare.

Aqua was a bit surprised to see someone that Rarity had helped actually helped them back, paying her in kind for fixing the wheel. Before she could rethink the mare's generous nature, she noticed that Rarity forgot something she needed to take with her for the fashion show.

"Oh, great," she uttered. "Rarity forgot the dresses." The others gasped in shock, all of their excitement making them forget about Rarity's fashion line she was going to show. "I'll handle this. You guys go off and continue sight-seeing."

"You sure you can-" Aqua suddenly zipped off, the hotel not too far from where they stood. She appeared a moment later, carrying the rack of clothing in her aura, leaping up high and running up one of the buildings until she reached the rooftop. "-...handle it?"

The unicorn leapt from rooftop to rooftop, some of her leaps added by an extra air jump, her hooves releasing a bright light that acted as a temporary platform to reach the farther buildings. "Wow. Aqua really is a Keyblade Master if she can pull off moves like that." Rainbow looked at Kairi and Riku, rubbing her hooves together. "So, any chance either of you two want to let me-"

"No, Rainbow Dash!" the two young Keyblade Masters shouted in unison.

"You gave Twilight a Keyblade," the pegasus argued.

"On accident, and I didn't know I could give someone a Keyblade just from someone having contact with it if I hold onto it." Rainbow began to beg, but Riku wasn't going to have any of it. "Stop thinking about it."

"Well, we might as well see the rest of Manehattan until nightfall," Sora said, looking over to Applejack as he had an idea in mind. "Hey, AJ, you know where Babs lives?"

Rarity managed to arrive at the plaza right on time, thanking the stallion and running inside. She made it right before it started to rain, panting heavily as she walked up to the front desk where a mare was lazily going through different files.

"Hello!" the unicorn wheezed as she caught her breath. "I'm here for Fashion Week!"

"Everypony's gathered by the runway inside," the receptionist said without looking up from her work. "Bring your dresses along with you and place them backstage to store them for the event."

"Yes, thank-" Rarity paused and gasped, realizing she came without her clothing line. "Oh no. My dresses! I forgot my dresses!"

"I got them." She turned around and saw Aqua with her clothing line protectively covered and hidden from others under a long sheet. "You were too busy sightseeing and lost track of time, you forgot the wardrobe you were supposed to show off."

"Oh, Aqua! Thank you so much!" Rarity ran into Aqua and caught her in a bone crushing hug, squeezing out all the air in the older unicorn's lungs. "What would I do without you!?"

"C-Crush my ribcage and puncture my lungs?" she gasped, Rarity finally letting go, taking her clothing line with her and rushing inside before she was too late. "A pony of class, but she isn't frail, I'll give her that."

Deciding to keep a better eye on her, Aqua headed inside the auditorium where several ponies on the runway stage stood. Rarity rushed out as she listened to the mare who was in charge of the fashion show, a dark gray earth pony mare with a pink mane and tail, wearing a lighter pink long-sleeved shirt, her cutie mark a pair of gold scissors cutting some pink thread from a spool. Her name was Prim Headline, and with Rarity's near tardiness, she would show off her designs last and do any last minute touch-ups for her line for her run through for the preliminaries.

As the unicorn made her way backstage to assist Rarity, she accidentally bumped into another mare who was walking in the opposite direction. "Sorry!" she said as Aqua got a good look at her before she walked off elsewhere.

She was a light amber earth pony, her mane two light shades of cyan, a red hair clip in her hair with a purple collar and a red tie around her neck. She passed too quickly to see what her cutie mark was, but it looked like a purple hat with a red feather in it. Aqua ignored the rushing mare as she met with Rarity talking to a mare who she seemed to know. She was a pink earth pony with purple hair, wearing a blue crossed ascot, her cutie mark a trio of different colored buttons.

"Aqua, there you are!" Rarity called her over as she stood by her line with one of the ponies she saw that the white unicorn would be competing against. "I want you to meet a pony I had met from the Ponyville Knitters League many years ago, Suri Polomare! Suri, this is my friend and helpful assistant, Aqua!"

"It's nice to meet you," Suri said, though the sound of her tone didn't sound that sincere with the Keyblade Master. "I actually used to live in Ponyville, but I moved here to the big city to make it big. You know, a better living and all."

"Uh huh." Suri began inspecting Aqua's clothing, highly interested in the battle outfit she always wore.

"This looks really nice," the mare complimented. "Did Rarity make this?"

"No, I...made it myself," Aqua said. "Not for fashion. I travel a lot, and they're functional for any terrain."

"I see. Oh, and we were just talking about our clothing lines before you came in here." Suri pointed over to the two mobile racks of clothes, the blue unicorn's eyes growing wide as Rarity's designs were on display next to what appeared to be Suri's lines. "I thought maybe my clothing could use an extra touch up before I show them off to the judges, and I think some of the fabric Rarity used in her clothes could help show off the accents."

"...What?" Aqua questioned."

"You don't mind if I borrowed a swatch of that beautifully silky smooth fabric, would you, Rarity?" Suri asked.

"Why sure!" Aqua's eye twitched as Rarity pulled out the roll of her hoof-made fabric. "I have plenty to-"

"Whoa, hold on a second!" the Keyblade Master interjected as she dragged the overly generous mare to another room, dragging her clothing line and her fabric far away from Suri. After stopping a far enough distance, Aqua poked Rarity's muzzle hard, ashamed at what she was doing. "Are you insane!? You're helping one of your opponents in this competition you want to win!?"

"What has gotten you so irate!?" Rarity questioned as she rubbed her snout. "I'm letting her borrow some fabric for accents. What's the harm in that?"

"Are you sure she's a friend or some colleague you met who might take advantage of you?" Rarity gasped, appalled at Aqua's assumption.

"Why would she do that?" she asked. "Suri's a very talented fashion designer. You barely met her and you don't even trust her."

"That's because she isn't trustworthy if you just offer her to take 'some' of your fabric to use for her 'accents'," Aqua argued. "I told you earlier that being too generous will make you vulnerable to being manipulated and taken advantage of, and you're helping your enemy in this competition! And the sooner you help her win, she'll end up stabbing you in the back and kill your friends because you thought you could trust someone even if you knew how powerful they were!"

"Aqua, what are you talking about!? Suri isn't a killer! She-" Rarity stopped herself as she noticed Aqua's shaky breaths, pain filling her eyes as she struggled not to shed a tear. She wound up shifting to the biggest downfall in her life where Xehanort was considered one of hers and her friends' teachers, but he ended up manipulating Terra, killed their true master Eraqus, and took her friend's body. After relying on a former mentor turned psychotic villain bent on destroying the worlds and shrouding them in darkness. Aqua realized what she had said and turned away, controlling her anger before she wound up in another magic surge. "...Aqua..."

"F-Forget I said that," Aqua said, not wanting to go back into that depressing moment of her life again. "Just...you're not supposed to help your opponents in any kind of competition."

"...Are you having trust issues?" Rarity asked. "You're able to trust us."

"Because I know you're not corrupted by power and you've done a lot to save your world, or for the others' cases, saving several worlds...I just have a gut feeling that Suri's going to backstab you if you 'help' her..." The mare sighed, calmed down enough not to blow up in anger, but she was still miffed. "I know you're a pony who loves to give things, showing your generous nature to others who are actually in need, but if you keep doing this, you're going to wind up regretting helping someone if they steal any of your ideas."

"Aqua, I know Suri Polomare. I can trust her." Aqua grumbled, shaking her head, forgetting trying to reason with the fashionista. "Why don't you head back to the hotel and rest? Maybe take a look around Manehattan and find someplace you like to unwind? You're like a coiled spring ready to break and bounce up to the moon."

"Alright, fine. Ignore the several warnings I've been giving you. Go ahead and give Suri some of your fabric." Aqua stormed off in a huff. "Don't come crying to me when she betrays you and uses your generosity, because I told you so over and over all day today!"

The unicorn left the plaza, leaping her way back up to the rooftops. She took in a few deep breaths to calm herself, leaping across the buildings back to the hotel. She wanted to just relax and forget everything that happened today, and everything else in her life that led her to the emotional wreck she became. Once she reached the hotel, she ignored the looks from other ponies as she landed on the ground from the roof without so much as a broken leg and walked inside. Instead of going to her room, however, she headed down to the hotel's bar, needing something hard and strong to drown her misery and anger.

A while later, Rarity waited out by the front desk for her run-through appointment later this afternoon after touching up her clothing. She had no clue where Suri had gone off to after she let her borrow her one-of-a-kind fabric she herself made, and she took the entire roll of it too. She was half an hour early, exactly as Prim Headline had ordered. While waiting, the receptionist looked up from her magazine and noticed Rarity's line of smooth lavender silk.

"Oh, those are gorgeous," she complimented. "Did you make those yourself?"

"Why, yes I did," Rarity said with pride. "It's stretchy, but not clingy. Shimmery-"

"Shimmery, but not showy." Hearing Suri's voice come from inside on the runway, Rarity looked through the doorway and gawked in horror at her line. She updated her own line with her own fabric that she generously gave to her, stealing her work and passing it off as her own. Standing beside her line looking nervous and guilty was the same mare Aqua had run into earlier. "And the entire line is in the same adorable pattern. It works on everything from skirts to shirts to shoes, anything a pony wants to wear to look good and feel comfortable."

Rarity didn't hear Prim praising her "original" designs as she stomped up to the runway and confronted Suri as soon as the head of the fashion show left. "You stole my fabric!"

The thieving mare laughed, mocking Rarity as she didn't believe her. "I didn't steal anything. You gave me the fabric, remember?"

"For accents!" Rarity corrected. "Not for your whole line! How did you even manage to make all of these outfits so quickly!?"

"Fast?" Suri scoffed as she looked at the mare, now more guilty after hearing Rarity say the fabric was hers. "Coco Pommel took forever to make these and almost got me disqualified."

"W-Well, I wanted to make sure you won," Coco said timidly. "I tried to put in extra time to-"

"Quiet!" Suri shouted, silencing the mare. "I pay an assistant and sew and get me coffee, not talk." Rarity couldn't believe that somepony she thought she could trust ended up stealing her fabric and backstabbed her by making her own line. Aqua was right; her generosity just ruined her, and now she can't show off her own line unless she wanted everyone to think she copied Suri Polomare. "Now, don't go and feel down, Rarity. "It takes some fillies from a small town to learn that it's everypony for themselves in the city." Unable to go through with her own generosity ruining her chances of winning, Rarity fled, throwing her original line in the trash as she ran back to the hotel. "Hopefully you realize just how fortunate you are to have me as your mentor."

"Y-You stole her fabric?" Coco asked.

"She gave it to me. There's a big difference." The assistant wilted, still feeling awful for making her boss's clothing line with someone else's unique fabric. "Now get me some coffee!"

"Y-Yes, Suri!" Coco obeyed, running off to the nearby coffee shop to get Suri's usual order.

Inside the hotel room, the others had gotten back from their little trek around Manehattan, enjoying the sights and all the city had to offer. Sora brought in a few bags full of clothing and accessories Kairi looked over and wanted to buy in the many shopping areas, following inside after the skipping pink unicorn with a frown.

"Remind me why I became your pack mule for your stuff I bought for you when you could have carried them with just your magic alone?" Sora asked.

"Because you're a gentleman and you agreed to do it," Kairi responded.

"...Oh yeah." Sora put the bags down in their room, where they shared the room with Riku and Aqua. "Riku is lucky Twilight doesn't behave like a normal girl."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kairi questioned suspiciously, leering at the teen with the comment he made.

"She looked at the book stores the whole time we were in those malls. No dresses, jewelry, accessories, makeup, the usual things any girl would look for." Kairi rolled her eyes and smacked Sora upside the head, the stallion smirking at her as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's mostly true."

"Excuse me for being a girl," she said, nudging her boyfriend out of the room to meet up with the others next door. "At least you knew what it was like to be one for a day."

Sora groaned as Kairi reminded him of the Poison Joke incident. "Please stop reminding me about that! I swear, I'll find some Poison Joke and rub it all over you just to see what happens to you! Riku too if he pokes fun at me for it as well!"

Entering the room next door, the Keyblade wielders heard the other girls squealing, probably unable to wait for tomorrow when the musical will play. Riku was inside and clutched his ears, not exactly in tune with his feminine side as he winced from the ear piercing cheering. A moment later, as the mares were busy talking about their day and what they'll do for tonight, Rarity opened the door and slumped inside, looking absolutely miserable.

"Hey, Rarity," Twilight greeted, hers and the others' excitement fading as they saw the state she was in. "Are you ok?"

"Was Aqua too late delivering your dresses for you?" Sora asked.

The only response the white unicorn gave was a deep breath, then letting it all out as she bawled, plopping down on her bed in distress. "And that points to a yes."

"Aqua delivered my dresses, but Suri STOLE them!" Rarity cried out, hyperventilating as she began explaining what happened. "I let her use my one-of-a-kind fabric and copied my exact wardrobe, but now it'll look like I'm the one who copied her and I'll end up being disqualified!" She bawled harder and buried her face in her pillow. "MY GENEROSITY HAS RUINED MEEEE!"

Before the others could try to console the weeping unicorn, the bedroom door slammed open as Aqua stumbled in. The moment they looked at the older mare, they knew something was wrong with her the moment she walked in: nearly tripping over her hooves, her cheeks red, her body swaying as she struggled to stay standing, and she also held a bottle of hard cider in her aura, the blue light flickering as her concentration waned from her drunken state.

"Well, well, well, what did I tell ya, Rarity?" Aqua questioned, her words slurred as she hiccuped. "You got too nice, and now ya got taken advantage of! I told-hic-told ya so!"

She dropped the hold of her drink, thankfully empty as it rolled over to Sora. He picked it up, staring in shock at the hard brand of alcoholic cider she drank.

"Aqua, are you drunk?" he asked.

"No, I'm as sober as a...as a uhh..." The Keyblade Master wound up in a daze as she stared at Sora, squinting at him through her blurry vision. "...What was I saying?"

"Why were you drinking?" Kairi asked.

"Hey, don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Aqua argued as she stepped forward, only to fall flat on her face. Her hooves scrambled back up as she stumbled forward, bumping into Sora and Riku and using them as leverage to keep her laxed limbs from making her fall again. "I am an adult, and I can do whatever I want! And I needed a drink after all I've been through!" She leaned closer to the Princess of Heart, Kairi scrunching her muzzle in disgust as she smelled the alcohol on the blue unicorn's breath. "None of you have any idea what I had lost...Not. A. One."

"...Ok, I think you need to get to bed and sleep it off," Sora suggested, only for Aqua to press her hoof up to his lips and shush him.

"Quiet, Ventus. I'm fine," she said.

"Uhh..." Aqua patted Sora's head, confusing everyone with her drunken assumption that Sora was one of her friends who had lost their heart.

"And you're ok too." She suddenly hugged the unfortunate stallion, squeezing him tightly. In her eyes, she was only able to see Ventus through her blurry vision, just seeing his spiky hair enough to convince her that it was her young friend in front of her. Tears streamed down her face as she went from happy to miserable, remembering the promise she made to try to bring Ventus and Terra back, but failed to do so. "I'm such a horrible friend...I couldn't save either of you."

"Someone help me," Sora whispered as he felt her petting his head, only to be squeezed harder as Aqua began crying.

"I'm so sorry, Ven," she whimpered, falling on her side and bringing Sora with him, the others only able to watch as they saw her sorrow fully out in the open. "Thirteen years in the Realm of Darkness, and I couldn't leave...I left you all alone, and I still can't find your heart...I couldn't even save Terra...I'm a horrible friend..."

It didn't take long for Aqua to finally pass out after rocking herself and Sora as she cried for the next few minutes. As soon as he heard her snoring, Sora carefully snuck his way out of her hooves, running his hoof through his hair as he felt a little awkward with the passed out Keyblade Master's drunken stupor. They all felt bad for her, knowing she's been through worse than any of them could ever fathom. Sora, however, felt a lot worse as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek without realizing it.

"Sora?" He looked up, seeing the concerned expression on the others' faces.

He began to notice the tear rolling down his cheek, confused at why he felt miserable. It was just like back in Twilight Town when he first met Hayner, Pence, and Olette after waking up, leaving so soon after just getting to know them, but a part of him felt like they would never see each other again. He knew that had happened because Roxas knew those three in the photo of the four friends in front of the mansion and he expressed a slight emotion through Sora, but he had no idea why this happened again.

"Again...?" He wiped his cheek away of the lone tear, looking down at the drunk mare. "...I'm ok...Don't know what got into me..."

Aqua groaned as her body forced her awake, her head pounding and her stomach feeling ill. She squinted her eyes open, the sun thankfully hidden behind the clouds, but the small shimmer of brightness made her close them as her eyes burned. She had no clue what happened to her after downing a few bottles of that hard cider she drank, mostly just to drown out her anger and sorrows of her past. Her mouth felt dry and she was a bit queasy, realizing just how horrible getting drunk was as she experienced her first, and maybe only, hangover she'll ever have.

"Bad idea...not doing that again." She forced herself to sit up, finding herself in one of the beds in their hotel room. Her headache made her groan as she rubbed her temples. As the pain began to dull, she looked up, seeing Sora sitting in front of her bed with a tray of breakfast and some medicine. "...Sora?"

"You alright, Aqua?" he asked, pushing the tray up to the hungover mare. "You had...quite a night."

"...I guess..." Aqua grabbed the medicine and swallowed the pills, slowly numbing out the painful headache and easing her stomach as she took a sip of water. She looked out the window, having no idea how long she was out for. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon," he said. "'Hinny of the Hills' had already started playing early this morning, but the girls missed it because they overslept." Sora sighed as he recalled the worst of the evening after Aqua's drunken ramblings. "Rarity decided to make a new line using inspiration from the hotel room, and as odd as that may sound, they...didn't look that bad."

"That good news doesn't sound all that great," she said, not bothering to eat as her stomach wasn't settled just yet.

"Rarity wound up overworking her friends, making it more like a sweatshop than friends helping a friend in need. She didn't need me or Riku, saying we weren't 'fashion savvy', but we could have helped out if she wasn't so strict and uptight about creating a new line in the span of an entire evening. And to make it worse, she wound up guilt tripping us, even saying 'It's everypony for themselves in this city.'" Aqua looked down at the floor, remembering a few things she did say while she was drunk. Mostly involving telling Rarity she told her so and she was taken advantage of because of her generosity. "I think the fashion show's about to start, though I doubt any of us would want to go after acting like a slave owner as her friends tried to help her get back on her hooves."

"...It's not her fault." Aqua looked up at Sora, growing angry, but she kept her composure. "It's Suri Polomare's. She made Rarity behave like that after getting too nice with her, then stealing everything she worked hard for to cheat her way to winning." She leapt off the bed and began heading out of the room. "I'm going to give that miserable excuse of a pony a piece of my mind."

"Wait, you're not going to attack her, are you?" Sora asked, worried about her mental state as he saw the angered expression on her face.

"No...I'm just going to tell the whole show that she's nothing but a liar and a thief," she explained. "I saw her with that fabric and used it to make her clothes for that line she was supposed to show off. She's going to regret cheating her way to victory and abusing Rarity's generosity to help her out when she clearly didn't need it."

As Aqua and Sora made it to the fashion show, they had just finished showing off Suri's "original" line, the models wearing her clothing and the audience loving it. Up next was Rarity's, and when Aqua got a look at the clothing line she made within less than a day, it was an oddly fashionable theme relating to the hotel they stayed in. It was odd seeing the models wearing hotel key sashes, lampshade hats, soap pendants, anything that could be found in a hotel, but to her surprise, the crowd actually liked Rarity's clothing better than Suri's stolen set.

As satisfying as it was to see Suri bested by Rarity's fabric used with her own clothing, the unicorn on stage wasn't. She looked down at an empty row that was reserved for her friends, but they didn't show up, all of them still asleep after working hard to help her, even if she was a bit rude to them with rushing them. Prim Headline stepped up to the stage to ask Rarity to explain to the crowd and reporters about her designs.

She looked back down at the empty seats, her eyes began shimmering a myriad of colors, which surprised both Keyblade wielders. "Sora, did you see that?"

"Rarity's eyes shining like a rainbow for a brief moment? Then yeah, I saw it." Rarity soon leapt down off the stage and ran out of the building, surprising the audience as she up and left. "Rarity, wait!"

Sora chased after her, but Aqua stayed behind. She saw the smirk on Suri's face behind the curtain, sure to be the winner after Rarity left. "Yeah, you just keep grinning, you sick pony."

She walked down the aisles as Prim Headline began to go through the results after the judges made a decision. "And the winner of this year's Fashion Week competition is Rarity, and her Hotel Chic line...but, seeing as she had just run off, the trophy goes to the runner-up, Suri Polo-"

"I'll take the trophy on Rarity's behalf!" Aqua called out, surprising the crowd as the spotlight shone down on the mare.

"And you are...?" Prim asked.

"Rarity's assistant. And before she left to deal with a matter she needed to fix, she told me to accept the trophy for her if she won." Aqua stepped up to the stage, but Suri Polomare blocked her off.

"It doesn't work that way," Suri chuckled. "Apparently, Rarity didn't have the courage to stay on stage long enough. Her line was horrible anyway. So, me being the runner-up, I automatically win."

"By automatically win, you mean cheated?" The audience gasped in shock, but the thieving fashionista laughed to make Aqua seem like she was just making an assumption.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I made my clothing with my own fabric that I made myself." She waved her hoof and called Coco to bring out her line on the mobile rack, Aqua recognizing the mare she bumped into yesterday before meeting Suri. She saw the nervous and guilty look on her face, which meant she was more Suri's pawn than her assistant. "How could I be considered a cheater when I design my own lines?"

"Hmm...Well, when we spoke yesterday, you instantly liked Rarity's fabric and wanted to 'borrow a swatch', as you stated," Aqua explained. She grabbed Suri's hoof, examining it for any signs of any recent sewing scars. "A bit of a surprise that you seemed to have sewn your line perfectly as you rushed yesterday, not even a little scar or nick from your sewing machine, considering you're an earth pony."

"So what does that prove?" Suri asked. "I'm a professional."

"Even professionals make mistakes, especially when they rush." Aqua approached Coco, gently taking her hooves and looking at them, seeing a few small bandages from rushed sewing. "You're the same mare I bumped into yesterday, right?" She nodded her head as Aqua lowered the assistant's hoof down. "What's your name?"

"C-Coco Pommel," she answered.

"How long have you worked with Suri?" Aqua asked.

"A few months," Coco said.

"And you're asking my assistant questions when you accused me of cheating and stealing?" Suri questioned, quickly silenced as Aqua summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at her while keeping her eyes on Coco, the audience surprised to see her call forth her weapon.

"Do you know exactly when your boss 'made' that fabric on her line for the show?" the Keyblade Master asked.

Coco looked at Suri, giving her a glare to keep her mouth shut despite Aqua's Keyblade pointed at her. She knew the fabric was stolen, her face telling the unicorn everything she needed, but she needed her to say it to confirm it with the rest of the ponies watching.

"...Yesterday," Coco replied, finally fed up with keeping this lie and pointed at Suri. "But she didn't make it. She stole it from Rarity!"

The crowd gasped in shock, even Prim Headline. Suri's eye twitched, chuckling nervously as looked back at everyone.

"I don't know what she's talking about," she said, but Coco wasn't done.

"And she didn't make her line at all! I did all the work while she did absolutely nothing like I was her slave!" Aqua stepped aside and grinned, watching the soon to be ex-assistant to Suri Polomare berate her boss and expose her for the liar she was. "I actually began to believe you when you said it was everypony for themselves in Manehattan, but I think I'd believe Rarity more than you! You lied to everyone here, and you even lied to me when you gave me that fabric you said you bought, which was clearly taken by the mare who deserves to win!"

"Coco, shut up!" Suri growled through her teeth.

"Rarity's a very generous pony, and you took advantage of her, just like you did to me by lying!" Coco continued. "When I ran off to get your coffee, I saw some ponies who talked about a unicorn mare who was quite friendly, not knowing who she was, and even offered them gifts or help without asking for anything in return. I asked them who she looked like, and they matched the same description as Rarity, the mare who's stolen fabric I used to make these dresses...And it makes me sick to think I made something that was originally designed by somepony else for a no good, lazy pony who doesn't even make her own clothes! So, I have one thing to say to you, Suri Polomare!" She grabbed all of Suri's line off the hangers and threw them on the ground, stomping her hooves on them as she jumped up and down, ruining them and letting out her frustrations she bottled up while working for her. "I quit!"

Coco panted, feeling so much better after telling off her employer, but Suri was furious, glaring at the mare with hatred. "You ungrateful little...This is how you repay me after teaching you how to survive in the city!?" She growled, ignoring the disappointing looks from the crowd as she ran at Coco, intent on getting back at her for ruining her reputation. "I'll show you not to mess with Suri Polomare, you-"

Aqua swung her Keyblade up, shooting a bolt of lightning down in front of the mare, stopping her in her tracks. She held her blade out, keeping her and Coco between it, using her aura to forcefully turn her head toward the Keyblade Master.

"Cheating, stealing, and you're going to add attempted battery to the constant web of criminality you're just piling up." She then turned her head back to the crowd, as many reporters with cameras that were taking pictures of the fashion show caught the mare trying to attack her own assistant after revealing the truth about her success and false victory. "I think you're going to face a lot worse than disqualification once they publish the headline for tomorrow's paper on Fashion Week."

After revealing Suri to be the cheating fashion designer she was, destroying her own reputation after almost attacking Coco as the paparazzi got their biggest scoop of the century. Aqua walked with the unemployed mare back to her home, bringing Rarity's trophy with them as she wanted to give her something to thank her for seeing what good she could do without lying or using anyone who would do anything to do their work for them. They wandered about the city of Manehattan, having no idea where they could have gone to.

When they reached the Manefair Hotel, Aqua asked the concierge if he saw any of them, and as luck would have it, he pointed them out to the theater. Seeing as Rarity had some ties with the musical's costume designer, she must have been able to give them a private showing of "Hinny of the Hills", seeing the Mane Six made up as Rarity apologized for her behavior. Once they reached the front row seats, Coco explained everything that happened, even quitting being Suri's assistant before she wound up getting herself into more trouble than just being called out as a thief.

With their time in Manehattan coming to an abrupt end, they headed for the station to return back to Ponyville. Coco saw them off, but not without giving Rarity her thank you gift inside of a small blue box. On the ride out of the city, Aqua looked out the window as she watched the scenery pass by. Sora sat down beside her, the mare all by herself in the back of the car, and wondering what's been going on with her. After her strange behavior in the past few weeks, and last night with her drunk rambling, he felt there was something she wasn't telling them that she's keeping a secret.

"Hey, Aqua?" She looked over at him, surprised she didn't hear him. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine, Sora," she assured. "I swear I'm not going to get drunk again if that's what you're worried about. First and last time I'll ever do that again...I was just a bit mad and needed something else to take the edge off."

"It's not that," he said. "...It's what you said and did before you passed out." Aqua tried to think back about what happened when she got wasted after her third bottle of that hard cider. The only thing that came to her mind was mocking Rarity, and she apologized to her after being so rude to her while she was drunk. "You called me Ventus."

"...I-I did?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah...And, you were crying your eyes out and hugged me...I mean, as much as I wanted to back away, I just couldn't because...well, it was pretty...depressing." She looked down, slightly embarrassed, but how Sora described what she did made her feel worse. She missed Terra and Ventus, but she could only save one of them now, the former's heart forever lost in darkness no thanks to Xehanort. "...Do I remind you of Ventus?"

"...Yes." She looked at Sora, giving him a sad smile. "You two look so much alike." Aqua moved her hoof over his mane, brushing it against the spiky hairstyle. "Aside from they way your spiked hair is styled and the color, you two practically look like twins. The same blue eyes, similar personalities, but you're more positive than Ven was."

Sora chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess he's my long-lost twin, but I think he'd be a bit older than me to be called my twin." Aqua nodded, though it was a bit strange to imagine Ventus as a young man in his late twenties. Sora's grin faded, dreading to ask what had happened to Ventus, but it bugged him to wonder how his heart was gone, almost like what had happened to Kairi. "Do you...remember how he lost his heart?"

"Unfortunately, I still do," she said, taking a deep breath as she began to explain. "Along with Xehanort, he had an apprentice named Vanitas. He always harrassed Ven, and even attacked me in other worlds too...The saddest part was that Vanitas and Ventus were both one and the same." Sora's eyes widened in shock, figuring both of the names almost sounded similar. "Vanitas was Ventus's darkness. He merged with Ven after he struck me from behind and knocked me out for a while...He took control of his body, even wielded the most powerful Keyblade I had ever seen or felt, but the entire blade was translucent , as if it wasn't complete."

"The _X_ -blade?" Aqua nodded her head.

"It was really powerful, and I thought I would never be able to beat him. But I did; I clashed with Vanitas and the _X_ -blade after calling for Ven's and Terra's strength, my own Keyblade shimmered with light, and I shattered it." She pulled out her wayfinder, imagining Terra and Ventus standing beside her as they held the ones she made for them with her, Terra's red and Ventus's green. "After being knocked unconscious by the explosive force of the broken _X_ -blade, reaching out to Ven so I wouldn't lose him again, that's when I found out his heart was gone."

"I see...Well, at least Ventus is safe until you find his heart. Wherever it may be." As Sora leaned back in the seat, Aqua glanced at him for a moment before looking back out the window, wondering if it was possible Ventus's heart wasn't all that far away.

As they returned to Ponyville, they headed to their homes/Gummi ships to retire for the evening. Rarity and Aqua arrived back in the Carousel Boutique, the white unicorn placing her trophy up on the shelf before sitting down behind her work desk. She opened up the gift Coco gave her, a spool of rainbow thread resting inside.

"Oh my. How lovely, Coco Pommel." She levitated her new spool up on the shelf with six other spools, ironically colored to match the coats of herself and her pony friends. "I hope she'll enjoy working with the costume designer for the next show Bridleway will show."

"At least she'll be better off working there than with Suri Polomare." Rarity nodded, vowing to watch out for any other ponies who were like Suri and take advantage of her generous nature. As the two unicorns began to head upstairs to bed, Aqua stopped when she noticed a light come from her peripheral vision. The rainbow spool began to shimmer brightly, but as she turned to look at the shelf, it disappeared, but she felt the odd sensation of light coming from it. "...What was that?"

With no sign of the light around anymore, Aqua shrugged her shoulders and prepared to get some rest, though what had just happened and Rarity's flashing rainbow light from her eyes remained to be answered and why they happened.


	75. Pinkie Apple Pie

The early morning sun rose in the distance as the rays warmed the ground on the autumn day. Sora crossed off another day off the calendar as Halloween/Nightmare Night would soon arrive, that time of year to dress up, scare others, and eat free candy until they get cavities. The Apples were all downstairs in the dining room and eating breakfast as Apple Bloom was excited for the holiday to come.

"Ah have the perfect plan to go to every house in Ponyville for me and the girls and get lots of candy for this year," the filly said. "We'll get piles of candy in record time and eat it all before the night ends!"

"And risk getting a stomach ache," Sora added. "Trust me. I did that one year when I was your age, and I was in bed puking my guts out, and all the candy in my stomach was wasted." Suddenly, someone at the door began knocking. "I'll see who that is."

Sora stood up from his seat and approached the front door to see Pinkie Pie on the other side with her usual big smile. "Hey, honorary Apple relative cousin!"

"Uhh, what?" Pinkie glomped the teen, having no clue what she was even talking about. Sora pulled her off of him and tapped his hoof against her forehead. "Mind giving me an explanation as to why you said that before you say whatever you say?"

"I gotta show you and the Apples what I just discovered at the library! And it's all about 'Genie-ology'!" The earth pony bounded inside and gathered the Apple family out into the living room.

Sora wondered what Pinkie was so excited about, and to his and the earth pony family's surprise, Pinkie Pie might be related to the Apples by a distant generation. "Oh...That explained what you opened up with earlier. And I think you meant to say 'Genealogy'."

"This is amazin'!" Apple Bloom cheered. "Ah have another sister!"

"Actually, you have a fourth cousin twice removed by a fifth cousin, but that's almost like a sister!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"...Uhh, is that really how that works?" Sora asked in confusion. "I don't know how family trees work."

"This is the best family ever!" Apple Bloom bounced on the sofa, but she jumped too hard and caused a spring to shoot out from the cushion underneath her, sending her flying over to Sora as he caught her.

"Sure is, and you're gonna love bein' an Apple, Pinkie. Sora might be an honorary brother to Mac, Apple Bloom, and mahself, but he's still family," Applejack said.

"Cool! I've never had a brother before!" Pinkie hugged Sora again, once again pushed away by him.

"Yeah, I don't think a distant cousin a certain amount of times actually constitutes to us all being your siblings," Sora said, momentarily scratching his head as he tried to figure out if what he said was true or not.

"Besides him, ya got the playful Apple." Applejack pointed to Apple Bloom as she now bounced around on a beach ball, slamming into the wall and landing in a daze. "The strong one."

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh said, lifting up a heavy piece of furniture in one hoof.

"Uhh, who can carry several buckets filled with apples and stop a runaway cart from crashing into a barn?" Sora asked as the earth pony stallion leered at him. "You have the muscles, but I have the strength." Big Mac threw the heavy couch at the teen, quickly catching it without any strain before it hit the wall of the house. "And point proven."

"Ok, two strong Apples," Applejack corrected, trying to avoid having any of the family fight in front of their possibly new distant cousin. "And ya got Granny Smith, who knows everythin' about everythin'!"

"A Ponyville snail can hibernate for up to forty-eight moons!" the older mare stated.

"Who knew?" Pinkie asked as she was astounded by the somewhat pointless bit of information given by the elder Apple.

"And then there's me, makin' sure everythin' on the farm's organized." After introducing the traits of her family and honorary pegasus brother, Applejack began to wonder from who in the Apple family Pinkie was related with. "Though, where exactly did ya find out about bein' related to us?"

"I was down at the library with Twilight and Riku after I broke in on their little smooching break, and Twilight was looking a 'Genanopoly'!" Pinkie pulled out a scroll and rolled it out, the paper stretching out of the living room, past the door, and stopping somewhere outside. "And it's riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" Pinkie began backing up as she kept her eyes on the many names on her family tree, taking in a deep breath as the Apples followed her. "-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight here!"

She pointed at the name, the other ponies seeing the name "Applesauce", though the last part of it seemed a bit smudged. "You're related to someone named Applesauce?"

"Yup! Applesauce of the Apple family lineage is a fourth cousin twice removed of the Pie family!" Pinkie said.

"Well, Ah can see the part about our great, great auntie Applesauce and fourth cousin twice removed part, but are ya sure this says Pie?" Applejack asked as she pointed at the smudged out name.

"Yeah, that parts a bit on the smudgy side, but I just know in my heart it has to be true!" Pinkie was about to tackle hug Sora, but he was prepared this time, keeping her a leg's length away from him.

"Wait, Pinkie. What if that smudge actually says some other name?" he asked. "I don't think you should get your hopes too high before we all know that it's true about you being an Apple."

"Sora's right," Granny Smith said. "And Ah think cousin Goldie Delicious can help us find out. Her cabin is practically an Apple family history museum."

"Granny's right. And Goldie Delicious doesn't live all that far away." Applejack looked at her family, all of them thinking the exact same thing she was. "Y'all know what that means?"

"Family road trip!" the Apples cheered.

As the Apple family, sans Sora, began packing up the cart for the family road trip to Goldie Delicious's cabin, Sora looked over Pinkie Pie's family tree and the smudged name next to "Applesauce". "Oh boy. If Twilight saw a genealogic family tree was ruined when she had this for who know how long, she will flip." Since Pinkie had left earlier to pack up her belongings for the road ahead, Sora kept a hold on the scroll for her until she got back. He wasn't going to need much on a small road trip to other family, heading out of the house, only to stop as he reached the door. "Ok. That's a lot of stuff."

Big Macintosh seemed to have packed the entire farm house in the old cart, almost like they were going to be moving to Goldie Delicious's home instead of a small visit. Letting out a heavy sigh, he walked over to the Apple family wagon, unsure if he should help pull or hover over them to avoid having it crumble on them.

"Has anypony seen mah travelin' bonnet?" Granny Smith asked as she wore said bonnet.

"Uhh, Granny, I think you're wearing it," Sora said.

"No Ah ain't!" she huffed.

"...Ok then..." Deciding to leave Granny to herself, the Keyblade wielder headed over to the older Apple siblings to see if they needed any help packing. "So...We moving or taking a road trip?"

"Well, Big Mac thought it would be a good idea to be prepared for any situation," Applejack said nervously while the older brother nodded.

"This thing's a bit rickety." Sora touched the old cart, almost feeling some of it give way with all the heavy stuff inside, but it still stayed together. "You sure this thing can handle the weight?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac said.

"And you seriously think we need we all need every single thing inside the house, including the kitchen sink?" Sora asked.

"Eeyup," the stallion said with a bit more annoyance.

"And you can pull all this without breaking your back?" he asked, only further angering the earth pony.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said as he groaned in irritation.

"...You still peeved at me for my amount of strength?" Sora questioned, a bit concerned with his surrogate older brother's jealous anger toward him.

"Alright, Mac, let's not start anythin'," Applejack said, pushing her older brother back before he wound up fighting against the stronger pegasus. "Look, Ah don't want any of us bickerin' or fightin' with each other with Pinkie joinin' us. If she really is family to us, we need to show her how great a family we are and not disappoint her. So, for the whole trip, can we try and not rip each others' throats out or do anythin' stupid?"

"With my track record with things going wrong when I think it's all good, I make no promises." Applejack rolled her eyes, taking that as a yes, then looked at her brother to have his agreement.

The red stallion sighed and grumbled. "Eeyup..."

"Hey guys!" Pinkie bounced along as she arrived at the farm with her saddlebags filled with her various travel supplies. "Ready to go? Because I'm all ready!"

"Alright! Let's get a move on, everypony!" Big Macintosh hitched himself to the cart as the others got on board, Sora and Applejack helping Granny Smith climb inside.

The group set off out of Ponyville and on the dirt road, off to a relative of the Apples to prove if Pinkie Pie was indeed a blood related Apple. They saw vast open fields with some trees strewn about the grassland, some of the objects in the cart clanking into a rhythmic tune. Sora could tell a song was about to come up, and the rest of the family knew it too as Applejack and Granny Smith clapped along with the clattering pots and pans as the real music arrived.

"Come on, Apples!" Applejack said. "Y'all know this one!"

"Hot diggity!" Granny cheered.

Sora and Apple Bloom joined in as Applejack hollered, Big Mac stepping to the beat as he continued to pull the carriage. "Eeyup."

 _[Applejack]_  
 _We travel the road of generations_  
 _Joined by a common bond_  
 _We sing our song 'cross the pony nation_  
 _From Equestria and beyond_

Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Sora leapt out of the cart and walked alongside Big Mac, all four of them dancing in sync even as they continued walking along the road toward their destination.

 _[Apple Bloom and Applejack]_  
 _We're Apples forever, Apples together_  
 _We're family, but so much more_

It suddenly began to storm over the traveling ponies, but Applejack and Apple Bloom grabbed some umbrellas to shield Pinkie and Granny Smith from the rain. Sora cleared away the clouds as the two Apple sisters made an apple core shape using the two red umbrellas.

 _No matter what comes, we will face the weather_  
 _We're Apples to the core_

"Eeyup," Big Mac said at the end of the chorus.

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _There's no place that I'd rather be_  
 _Then travelin' with my family_

 _[Sora]_  
 _Friends all around come to join and see_  
 _As we sing out across the land_

The siblings and Sora returned up front with Big Mac and danced again, Pinkie sitting on the pile of belongings as she was already beginning to enjoy being with the best family she could be a part of.

 _[Apple Bloom, Applejack, Sora, Big Mac]_  
 _We're Apples forever, Apples together_  
 _We're family, but so much more_  
 _No matter what comes, we will face the weather_  
 _We're Apples to the core_

"Eeyup!" Sora said, mimicking the elder Apple sibling after blowing back the blustering winds that tried to push the family back and off course.

 _[Granny Smith]_  
 _We're peas in a pod, we're thick as thieves_  
 _Any cliche you can throw at me_  
 _We're here for each other, through thick and thin_  
 _You're always welcome with your Apple kin_  
 _Wheeee!_

As the family surrounded Pinkie, even Big Mac despite the cart moving, the new possible Apple unable to stop her grin from growing any wider as she joined in.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _You're more fun than the color pink_  
 _Or balloons flying over your favorite drink_  
 _The love I feel here is swim, not sink_  
 _As we party across this land_

"All right!" the others cheered, Granny Smith remaining in the cart as Pinkie joined the other Apples and Sora back at the front of the cart.

 _[All]_  
 _We're Apples forever, Apples together_  
 _We're family but so much more_  
 _No matter what comes, we will face the weather_  
 _We're Apples to the core!_

"Eeyup!" As the song ended and the Apples got back into the cart, their ride unfortunately couldn't take the weight anymore and fell apart.

As the wagon crashed, the ponies in the cart fell out or had the hundreds of items Big Macintosh stored fall on top of them. Sora dug himself out of the pile, feeling a crick in his back as he pulled himself out, finding the kitchen sink the older stallion had stuffed into the now collapsed wagon.

"I was actually joking about the kitchen sink thing," he said as he rubbed his back. "I didn't think he'd actually stuff one in there."

"Big Mac, Ah thought ya told us that-" Applejack stopped, remembering Pinkie Pie was with them before putting the blame on the stallion, even though it was his fault he overstuffed the cart with everything in their house. "Uhh, I mean, not that Ah'm blamin' ya or anythin', because we don't blame family, but Ah thought ya said all of this wasn't going to be heavy."

The stallion knew full well she was blaming him, leering at his sister angrily. "And Big Mac did all this because his masculinity was challenged by my strength, so I'm also to blame for the cart getting broken." Sora looked at the broken cart, the wheels shattered to pieces and with no one able to repair them. "Well, too bad there weren't any wheels he packed along."

"How are we gonna get to Goldie Delicious now?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Ah don't know, but Ah don't see how we can go back either," Granny Smith said. "We're closer to cousin Goldie's than home."

Pinkie gasped as she noticed the river nearby. "I have an idea: Family river trip!"

"As good of an idea that is, Pinkie, we don't have a raft," Applejack said. "About the only thing that wasn't packed."

Big Mac growled and kept his glare on Applejack, Sora quickly intervening as he got between them. "We could probably use the cart!" he suggested. "Most of it's still intact, and if we can find something to glue some of the broken pieces together that can hold while on the water, it could work!" He leaned over to Big Mac and whispered to him. "Did you at least bring something adhesive along with all the junk?"

Before the stallion could retaliate against the pegasus for reminding him of his overpacking, Granny Smith spoke up before violence broke out. "That sounds like a great idea! Why, back in the old days, we used the sap of the sugar pine trees to glue things together!" The elder mare creakily walked over to one of the nearby trees, grabbing some fresh tree sap in her hoof. "Let's glue up this broken up jalopy and build us a raft!"

"Whoo hoo! Family raft building!" Pinkie cheered.

It took a little time, but they managed to craft a raft with the broken down wagon with the tree sap, along with some vines and rope as an extra precaution to hold it together. The Apples and Pinkie packed up their belongings, every single one of them, jumped in, and Sora pushed it into the river. Thankfully, the poorly made raft stayed afloat as it cruised down the river, following the current in the same direction they had been traveling in. At least Big Macintosh's overpacking was somewhat helpful as he packed life vests for the earth ponies, but the red stallion wore a duck floatie around his neck.

"If only we had ourselves some paddles, we could ride the river a bit faster. But, lounging down a lazy river in a large raft isn't all that bad either." Sora landed down on the raft and reclined on the pile of unneeded travel gear.

"Say cheese!" Pinkie said, holding a camera and catching Sora off guard as she snapped his picture. "Ooh! That's going in the scrapbook!"

She pulled out a book out of her bags and glued the surprised expression of Sora in with several others on the cart before it crashed. He didn't even see a camera on her when they started or sang, and yet she captured photos of them all, even one where they all wore pirate outfits in the middle of the song when Granny Smith sang.

"Pinkie, when did you even get the time to make all this?" Sora asked.

She put the scrapbook away and stared at the teen with a serious expression. "Sora, when you're family-" Pinkie leaned too close and bumped her snout against his. "-you make the time!"

"...I want to ask how you managed to make a scrapbook while we were all in the middle of a song, but I'm just gonna go with that." Pinkie suddenly grabbed him and placed him between the Apple family for a photo op.

"Say 'soaked'!" Highly confused by the oddest thing to say when getting a picture taken, a wave behind them splashed down over the Apples and Sora, drenching them as Pinkie caught the hilarious memory.

Minutes passed by as the ponies relaxed on the raft as they floated down to reach Goldie Delicious's home. Applejack manned the steering wheel while the others lounged around or told some stories. Up ahead, the Element of Honesty's eyes widened as she saw a branching pathway down the river.

"Somepony tell me that the map didn't get wet," Applejack said. "Ah'm gonna need it right about now."

Sora and Apple Bloom began searching for it in the pile of useless travel supplies. They both grabbed it and pulled it out, holding onto one end of the rolled up map.

"Found it!" they both said, the two of them looking at each other.

"Ah wanna give it to Applejack," Apple Bloom said, pulling on the map. "Ah'm bored and don't know what to do."

"Apple Bloom, just give me the map," Sora argued as he tugged the map over to him.

"No! Ah found it first!" She tugged it hard back toward her, both ponies growling as they tried to pull it away from each other.

"Just give it to me!" As they continued their tug-of-war, Apple Bloom pulled hard, the map slipping out of Sora's grip as it flew over the raft.

They both scrambled to try and catch it, but it landed in the river, the map being nabbed by a fish, then the fish getting snatched up by an eagle. Sora and Apple Bloom hung over the edge and watched as the map flew away, Pinkie taking a picture of the eagle as a memento. The two glared at each other, blaming the other for not letting them give them the map.

"Now look what you've done!" they exclaimed, the filly talking the Keyblade wielder as they wound up wrestling on the raft.

Applejack and Big Mac quickly intervened, thankful to see Pinkie too preoccupied with something else as they broke Sora and Apple Bloom's fight. "Alright, enough of that!" Applejack said, tugging both ponies ears down. "Either one of ya should have just brought the map to me. No fightin', no bickerin', nothin'. Did y'all forget we're tryin' to show Pinkie Pie we're a good family?"

"I found the map first," the two ponies said simultaneously, earning another sharp tug by the farm mare.

"Say 'best siblings ever'!" Pinkie exclaimed, the three Apple siblings and surrogate pegasus brother smiled and sat up as Pinkie took a picture, going back to frowning and glaring at each other the moment she turned around.

"Oh, don't y'all worry about nothin'," Granny Smith assured. "Ah've been down this river and remember it like the back of mah hoof."

The elder Apple grabbed the wheel and began to steer the raft down to the right path on the three-way crossroad in the river. "Uhh, are ya sure ya know where we're goin', Granny?"

"Does a June bug like to hide in a tree?" she asked, the others having no idea if they can.

"I have no idea," Sora said.

"Well, Ah do! And Ah now we're supposed to be headin' southeast." They continued following down the river, reaching what appeared to be a cave they were about to pass through.

"Is this route supposed to lead us to a cave?" Applejack asked."

"Don't ya worry, child. The scariest cave in all of Equestria's down the other way," Granny said calmly.

"S-S-Scariest cave in Equestria?" Apple Bloom immediately clutched her hooves around Sora's leg in fright.

"Oh yes. It's filled with creatures that'll eat ya soon as they look at ya." Pinkie began to grow excited at the prospect of getting pictures of the creepiest monsters in all of Equestria.

"Ok, I think the Heartless can be more terrifying than any monster I've ever met or imagined," Sora said. "And you're highly positive this isn't that very cave you're describing?"

"Sora, Ah thought ya knew better than to question your elder ponies!" The Keyblade wielder was about to retort, only for Applejack to smack him upside the head, darting her eyes toward Pinkie to remind him not to cause a scene like he almost did ticking Big Mac off and getting in a fight with Apple Bloom.

He rolled his eyes, finding it impossible to keep the Apple family the perfect family they claimed to be when no one family is really all that perfect, lowing his head as he apologized to Granny Smith. "You're right, Granny. Sorry for questioning your wisdom."

"Thank ya kindly. Now, all y'all just sit back and leave the steerin' to Granny Smith." Applejack and Big Mac huddled around Sora like Apple Bloom, even Pinkie Pie, though she did it because of the fun of being frightened. The raft slowly flowed into the cave, and so far, nothing happened. "See? Told ya there were no-"

Suddenly, a roaring sound rang out in the cave, spooking the Apple siblings while Pinkie began taking pictures. "Got it!"

Another roar, the Apples screamed louder as they clutched onto Sora tighter. "Oh, come on. These things aren't terrifying. I've seen scary creatures in-" Sora paused as a screech rang out as something latched onto his face. "AHHH! What was that!? It's hugging my face! It's gonna eat me! GET IT OFF!"

Unfortunately, since his surrogate brother and sisters were holding his limbs down tightly to his side, Sora couldn't swipe whatever landed on his face as he panicked. Eventually, the raft exited the cave on the other side. Pinkie hummed merrily, not even slightly disturbed by what was inside with the pictures she took. The others, however, were horrified: Granny Smith stared dumbly with her mouth hung open, the Apple siblings clutching Sora tightly as they shook in fear, and Sora's face was obscured by a larger than average bat that smacked into his face as it flew down at him. The teen shook his head, shaking the ditsy bat off his face, his muzzle slightly scratched up as the bat had scratched him while he freaked out.

"Guess that was the scariest cave in Equestria..." The younger ponies, except for Pinkie, leered at Granny Smith for steering them toward it. "But, Ah knew that all along! Ah meant to take us through there! Unexpected adventure is good for the soul!"

"Yeah. Kind of like my life a couple years back. And it wasn't all that great." Sora pushed the Apple siblings off of him and approached the wheel. "I'll get us to Goldie Delicious's safer since I can fly and see farther ahead up in the air. Just give me the wheel."

"Ah know where Ah'm goin'!" Granny shouted.

"No, Ah'm steerin'!" Applejack said as she grabbed the wheel. "Ah'm gonna get us there in one piece, and we don't need any air support to follow a simple river!"

"Applejack, for goodness sake, just give me the wheel!" Sora grabbed the wheel as he and the two mares began fighting over who will commandeer the raft.

"We wouldn't have gone through that cave if ya and Apple Bloom didn't fight over the map and drop it in the river!" Applejack shouted.

"Well we wouldn't have done that if Big Mac didn't overpack the jalopy!" Apple Bloom complained.

"Eey-HEY!" Big Mac took offense to his little sister's complaint, which wouldn't have happened if he wasn't overshadowed by the skinny and powerful pegasus that was a part of their family.

"Exactly, so from now on, Ah'm in charge of everythin'!" The whole family began arguing, Pinkie somehow still oblivious to the fighting as they began fighting over the steering wheel.

In their struggle, they managed to snap the wheel off and tossed it behind them, landing in the river. A duck surfaced under the wheel, wearing the giant piece like an accessory, only for it to be snatched up by the same eagle from before.

"Hey! That's the same eagle from earlier!" Pinkie said, taking another picture of it. "How weird is that!?"

Sora's blood boiled, finally having enough trying to not fight, but Applejack's plan was clearly not going to work, even if Pinkie's oblivious to everything going on. "Alright, that's it! I can't take this anymore! Clearly, this isn't going to work!" He stood at the front of the raft and faced the Apples. "I may have a good connection with my own mom when I was younger, but I was always causing so much trouble and we always argued over things! There's no way this family, or any other family, can be one hundred percent perfect! If we were, then we'd all end up being the same: boring, dull, and be exactly the same!"

Applejack was about to yell at Sora for blurting out the whole point of their road trip was for Pinkie's sake as a part of the Apple family, only for her and her family to stare in shock at what was behind the pegasus. "Uhh...Sora?"

His ears twitched, hearing the sound of rushing water behind him, his anger turning into a blank stare. "...Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall."

"Eeyup," Big Mac said with a nod.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Sora asked.

"Probably?" Applejack said, unsure of herself.

"...Bring it on." As the raft got closer to the edge of the massive waterfall, Pinkie squealed as she readied her camera.

"This will be perfect for the scrapbook!" she said excitedly, the raft tipping over and began its rapid descent down the falls. As the Apples screamed in terror, Pinkie snapped pictures of them with her in it, catching their scared expressions individually while doing something random with each pony. As she was about to take a picture of Sora, the teen leapt off and flew down. "Hey, you moved, Sora!"

"Not now, Pinkie!" Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade, casting a very large, magic draining Aeroga spell around the raft, the large barrier of wind flowing around them to try to slow its descent.

He quickly got underneath and pushed it up, flapping his wings hard to get it to slow down more as he guided it away from the base of the waterfall. With all of the heavy stuff inside, along with five ponies, the spell and his own strength barely stopped it as they plummeted to the water. Thankfully, there weren't any sharp rocks, the raft landing hard in the river, Sora taking a deep breath before he plunged hooves first into the water. The raft was pretty buoyant and quickly floated back up to the surface while the Keyblade wielder sunk a bit deeper, swimming back up before his lungs began to burn.

He breached the surface and breathed, coughing a little as he shook his wet mane. "Ugh...Deja vu. Only I didn't wake up in the middle of the water like last time..." The raft was safe, and so the the others, just a bit wet and shaken up. There was one pony missing, and that was Pinkie Pie. He looked up and saw her floating down on some balloons she somehow had on her, the teen not questioning it as she landed on the top of the wet pile of junk. Unfortunately, her extra weight caused the raft to cave in and sink, sending the Apple family back in the water, along with her as her balloons popped. "Of course. What was I expecting?"

After climbing out of the river and tiredly walking back on the road, they finally reached Goldie Delicious's home. They managed to salvage what little they could have grabbed of their belongings before the river swept most of it away, the Apples and Sora thankful to end this horrible trip. Pinkie was the only one who was still smiling, enjoying the ride across the road, the river, and all the horrible travesties that befell upon them.

"Hooray! We made it to Goldie Delcious's's's's's!" Pinkie bounded up to the door ahead of the others, grabbing a piece of paper that was taped to the door. "Hey, guys! There's a note here!"

She began reading it, giggling randomly as she seemed to have read it to herself. "Uhh, mind tellin' us what it says, Pinkie?"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't even read it yet. I was just looking at how pretty the paper is." Sora fell over in exasperation, wondering if it'll get too annoying to always shrug off Pinkie's behavior as just being herself. "Anyway, it says she's run off to do some errands and will be home soon! This is perfect! I have just enough time to get myself more scrapbook paper!"

Pinkie bounded off down the road, no idea where she could get more scrapbook paper in the middle of nowhere, but it didn't matter to the others. They wound up failing to show Pinkie they were the best family ever with their squabbling and fighting, and their road trip turned out to be a disaster.

"Ah can't believe Pinkie saw us like that," Applejack said with a sigh. "We all ended up fightin', and Ah tore off the wheel."

"Well, that all wasn't your fault, Applejack," Granny said. "If mah stubborn streak didn't get a hold of me, Ah would have let you or Sora take the wheel."

"It was all mah fault the map got into the river and hauled away by that eagle," Apple Bloom said. "Ah should have just let Sora give it to Applejack."

"And Ah shouldn't have overpacked the cart out of mah jealousy against Sora to prove Ah'm the stronger Apple," Big Mac said, still a surprise to Sora to hear the stallion say more than just a couple words every now and then.

"I'm also to blame for...some of the things that happened as well," Sora said. "Guess things are gonna be a bit hard when Pinkie tells us how bad of a family we are."

"Are you kidding!?" Pinkie asked, the others looking at her with her new stacks of paper. "You guys are the best family ever!"

"After we were fightin' the whole dang trip?" Applejack questioned. "We started out as one big unit and fell apart."

"Well, yeah. Sora said no families are always perfect before the fun waterfall ride, but look at you now! You guys are still one big unit, despite the bad stuff that happened!" The Apples and Sora looked at each other, highly surprised to hear Pinkie Pie making her point spot on. "You guys are more than family. You're best friends too, and I couldn't be anymore excited to being an Apple!"

"...Wow. When Pinkie's right, I'm afraid the world would fall upside down," Sora said with a light chuckle.

"And we want ya to be an Apple just like Sora is!" Apple Bloom said.

"Yay!" The ponies all gathered together in a group hug, an elder orange earth pony mare with white hair, carrying a few cats in her saddlebags walking down the road as she spotted them.

"Whew. Now that's how you do an errand," she said, her cats randomly mewling or purring as she approached them. "Hello. Who are you all?"

"We're Apples!" Pinkie said.

"Well, we think we're all Apples," Applejack corrected. "Y'all must be Goldie Delicious. See, we're here to find out if Pinkie's our fourth cousin twice removed."

"Hmm..." Goldie looked over at Sora, seeing a pegasus among the earth pony family. "And what about this youngin'?"

"Honorary Apple family relative," Sora said. "I help them out with their farm and I'm like family to them."

"Oh, good. We could use a little variation in our gene pool," Goldie said with a laugh. "Let's see if we can solve this genealogy mystery." The mare walked up to her door, but as she opened it, there seemed to have been something behind it that could barely open. "Oops, sorry. If I had known I would be having guests, I would have tidied up a little. Gimmie a minute and squeeze on through."

Goldie managed to squeeze through the small crack she was able to make through the door, unknowingly squeezing her cats in her bags as she made it inside. They heard stuff moving around inside, along with several cat noises while tossing out some stuff outside the window. After about a minute, she opened the door for them, but as the visitors got a look inside, it was a huge mess with Apple family mementos and dozens of cats. Sora's jaw dropped at the amount of felines this old mare had, even owning a cheetah.

"Oh...my...gosh...She's a crazy cat lady. With a meat eating cheetah right there!" he whispered. "Why does she have a cheetah!?"

"Whoop, be careful where you step," Goldie warned as Applejack tried to step inside, nearly walking over an old pair of horseshoes. "Those belonged to your great-great-great-great uncle Apple Tart." While being mindful of where they step, avoiding stepping on historical Apple family items and other unmentionable, Goldie Delicious began searching for the Apple family's genealogy book. After blowing away some dust that was shaped like a kitten, she found the book under a pile of others, grabbing it and miraculously keeping the stack standing as they also rested on another book beside it. "Here we are. This here's the complete record of our family tree."

As she opened the book up and began searching, the cats began to crowd around Sora, being very wary of them after confronting Ahuizotl and his cat minions, especially with all the cute and cuddly looking ones more than the sleeping cheetah on the other side of the room. "Go away, please. I'm not much of a cat pony after I almost got mauled by a leopard a few years ago in a jungle."

"Ah! Here it is!" Goldie said, finding Pinkie's supposed Apple ancestor Applesauce. "Oh dear..."

"What? Am I not an Apple after all?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, that's just it. I have no idea. The page is all smudged." Shocked, Sora looked at the page, and right by Applesauce's name, it was smudged just like the genealogy scroll he had that had Pinkie's family tree.

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed. "What are the chances of that happening!? We came all this way for nothing!"

"Don't worry about it, Sora," Pinkie sadly said. "I'm just a little disappointed that I'll probably never know for sure if I'm really an Apple or not."

"Well, Ah know," Applejack said. "Ah know for sure that doesn't matter what that book says or doesn't say. After puttin' up with us on the trip here, it's obvious you're an Apple to the core, just like Sora."

The rest of the family agreed, including Sora after coming all this way to wind up back at square one. "You guys are the best family ever!" Pinkie pulled everyone in as her tail held up the camera, now farther across the room. "Say 'best family hug ever'!"

"Best family hug ever!" everyone said as Pinkie took the picture of all six of them smiling for the camera together.

While Pinkie was busy going over her scrapbook, Big Macintosh hitched himself up to Goldie Delicious's wagon she let them use for their trip back home. "Thanks for the wagon, Goldie! We'll see ya later!"

"Y'all sure you don't want any of these Apple family heirlooms to take back home with you?" Goldie asked as she pointed to the large pile of historical objects outside her home.

"Nope," Big Mac said, not wanting to cause another situation with a broken wagon.

The mare shrugged and waved, seeing them off as they traveled down the road back home, the music picking up again for the reprise of the song they sang earlier.

 _[All]_  
 _We're Apples forever, Apples together_  
 _We're family, but so much more_  
 _No matter what comes, we will face the weather_  
 _We're Apples to the core!_

"Eeyup!" Sora and Big Mac said simultaneously.

After making it back home to Sweet Apple Acres as evening was about to begin, Applejack grabbed the journal at the Golden Oak Library to record today's crazy journey. "This is sure gonna be an adventure to look back on. Ah think Ah'll write how bein' a good family isn't always about bein' perfect all the time."

"Yup. Families have their flaws and get into a lot of arguments or fights, but if they can get through those rough patches and forgive each other for mistakes, then that's the true definition of a perfect family," Sora added.

"And don't forget about mentionin' how friends can also feel like your family too." The Apples, Sora, and Pinkie agreed with Apple Bloom. "...But, Ah think Ah should write it all out. Ah can make it sound more excitin'."

"Well, Ah have a history of storytellin'," Granny Smith said, Sora rolling his eyes as the bickering began again. Big Macintosh grabbed the pen and was about to write down in the journal, only to be stopped by his grandmother. "Hey, what do ya think you're doin', Big Mac!?"

"Ah'll write it down," he stated, only for Applejack to swipe the pen from him.

"Ah'm the Element of Harmony in this family, so Ah will write it all down!" Soon, the Apples began talking over each other and argued.

"Hey, look at me!" Pinkie said as she began to bounce over to the bickering earth pony family. "I'm part of the Apple family too! Argue, argue, argue! Bicker bicker, argue bickery bicker arg!"

Sora laughed and shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, family. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

He became a part of the group and randomly argued about different things like Pinkie was, their journal entry will have to wait until they all decided to stop fighting and later forgive each other for their argument.


	76. Nightmare Night Invasion

Nightmare Night was here once again, Ponyville decorated all spooky for the holiday with fake spider webs, carved out pumpkins, eerie lights, and cardboard ghouls and ghosts set up on ponies' lawns. Sora had put on his Halloween Town outfit he wore last year, the dark clothing, fake fangs, dark makeup around his face, and the pumpkin mask worn over his right eye. It seemed like the perfect costume to wear, and it also reminded him to visit Halloween Town and Christmas Town whenever he had any free time. As fun as a land living in the holiday was fun, so were the outfits he and his friends had changed into. He couldn't wait to prove Riku how wrong he was, telling him Santa Claus wasn't even real and showing him he does exist.

After he was ready, the teen headed outside and walked down the road to Rarity's boutique in the late afternoon. After being gone for so long, he figured Aqua could use a bit of spooky holiday merriment to help her unwind from the stressful past she had. Riku and Kairi would meet up with him later at the library once they were in their costumes so the four of them could have fun enjoying the night. Once he reached the Carousel Boutique, he knocked on the door, Aqua opening the door to answer it.

"Hey, Aqua," Sora said. "You ready for tonight?"

"For Nightmare Night?" Aqua asked, the teen nodding his head. She looked over Sora's costume, unable to guess as to what he was supposed to be with the odd setup. "Uhh...What are you supposed to be? Some kind of vampire that wears a pumpkin mask?"

"Well, it's actually a little outfit change whenever I end up in a world called Halloween Town," he explained. "Fitting in with the worlds through magic and all that."

"Oh...I don't think I've ever been there..." It had been a long time since Aqua had been to the different worlds trying to find Ventus and Terra, she barely remembered some of them, but knew she never went to a world known as Halloween Town. "Must be a fun place."

"It's the best! It's practically a holiday world, and it also has a Christmas Town! And you know the best part?" Sora looked around, making sure no one was within earshot, especially Riku, leaning over to Aqua and whispered to her. "Santa Claus actually exists and lives there."

He backed away with a child-like grin in his starry eyes, though the mare wasn't all that convinced. "Sure he does." Sora frowned, making sure to find the time to drag her and Riku there to see Santa one day. "Anyway, as fun as celebrating a sort of Halloween theme in this world, I'm not up to it."

"Why not?" Sora asked. "You don't like dressing up? Getting free candy? Spooky decorations?"

"It's not that. Don't get me wrong, I love holidays, even Halloween...but..." Aqua sighed, running a hoof through her hair as she looked at the ground. "...I kind of don't want to get involved with anything involving darkness for a long, long time. And all the dark themes around the town with ponies dressing up mostly as monsters or demons...It constantly reminds me of the Realm of Darkness."

Sora winced, forgetting just how long Aqua had spent in that realm for so long. He looked back, seeing all of the decorations around town and some of the ponies already in their costumes. Even with some of the dark clothing and fake glowing eyes some of them wore, Aqua could wind up relapsing with her mental state, even if it was slowly recovering.

"Oh...Right." Sora scuffed his hoof against the ground, feeling stupid for thinking he could help Aqua unwind during the scariest holiday around. "I thought you would have had fun dressing up and partying with everyone, but I didn't even think about that. Sorry."

"Don't worry, Sora. It's fine. You just go and have fun with everyone else." Her horn glowed as she levitated a pair of saddlebags and began to leave. "I'm going to set up a camp a bit of a ways outside of Ponyville to avoid the trick-or-treaters knocking on the door and all the horror stuff around here."

"Alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come by and hang out for a little while," Sora said.

"I'll try. Happy Halloween." Aqua began making her way to the outer perimeter of Ponyville as Sora made his way to the Golden Oak Library.

Neither Keyblade wielder noticed Pete spying on them through the bushes, his large and tubby frame somehow able to hide in the shrubbery he dwarfed. "Hmm...Why does that blue unicorn look so familiar? I know I saw those clothes somewhere before..." The minotaur scratched his head as he thought back to wherever he saw her, only to give up a moment later. "Oh well. That won't matter. I better tell Maleficent the little twerp and her friends are ready for a night filled with darkness."

As Sora walked along the road the library, he still felt guilty for what he almost did for Aqua. Halloween/Nightmare Night was a favorite holiday of his, second to Christmas, but he should have known she wasn't truly ready enough to see anything grim and dark for a long while. He didn't notice a star swerving down from the sky flying down to the ground, the bright light exploding and blinding him for a moment.

"Ooooooooooooh." A creepy groan came from the light as two figures walked forward as the light vanished.

As soon as Sora could see, he was surprised to see the guests that had arrived. Donald and Goofy in their magically changed forms in Equestria, though Donald was wrapped up in bandages like a mummy, and Goofy looked like a Frankenstein creation, the same outfits they wore when in Halloween Town, though not as realistically creepy.

"Donald! Goofy! I didn't think you two would show up!" he said, excited to see his battle buddies.

"Well, of course," Donald said. "His Highness gave us a day off, and we decided to spend it with you."

"Too bad we aren't in Halloween Town," Goofy said. "I betcha Jack Skellington's got some good scary ideas for Halloween...or whatever they celebrate in Equestria."

"Cool! The more the merrier!" Sora hugged his friends, the trio laughing happily as they were reunited once again. "Oh. And there's even more good news. I'm not sure if Master Yen Sid told King Mickey yet, but you know that knight Twilight encountered when we were trapped in those vines?" Donald and Goofy both nodded, recalling the alicorn's rescue from the Keyblade wielder who showed up out of nowhere. "Well, she's actually here with us in this world, and she was trapped in the Realm of Darkness for almost fifteen years."

"Gawrsh! Fifteen years!?" Goofy exclaimed in shock.

"The knight was actually a girl?" Donald asked quizzically.

"Her name is Aqua, and she was one of the three Keyblade wielders who fought Xehanort long ago," Sora continued. "She's...kind of had a bit of a stressful time after she finally found a way out. I thought inviting her to hang out and have fun for Halloween, or Nightmare Night in Equestria, would be a good idea, but I guess not."

"Well, if King Mickey fought alongside her, then we can trust her," Goofy said. "Plus, more good Keyblade wielders mean more of a chance to stoppin' Xehanort."

"Too bad the king couldn't come along with us. He's got his own job to do back at the castle, so he can't enjoy the festivities in our world, or anywhere else," Donald said.

"Maybe when he has some free time, he and Aqua can catch up after all these years. But, for now, let's enjoy the evening with the others, and have a spook-tacular night!" Sora lead the way as they continued heading down the road to the Golden Oak Library.

The inside of the hollow tree home was dimly lit with candles as the trio approached. Sora knocked on the door, which slowly began to open up as it creaked eerily , making Donald and Goofy shiver in fear. It was incredibly dark, but a figure in a black robe slowly stepped out toward them. A scythe trailed behind the figure as it slowly rose a bony hoof, the curved blade shimmering under the setting sun. A lightning strike flashed from inside, lighting up the background and a skeleton's face underneath the hood.

"AHHHHHHH!" Donald and Goofy both screamed, hiding behind Sora as they shivered.

"Hey, Riku," Sora said with a wave.

"Ah, crap." Riku move the hoof off his head, revealing his painted face, making him look like a pony skeleton. "I told you it wouldn't work on Sora, Twilight, but at least it worked on Donald and Goofy. Didn't know you two would have come along."

"Nice paint job," Sora complimented. "The Grim Reaper. Twilight paint on the black body paint for you?"

"Yeah. I don't really know how the skeleton of a pony is supposed to be, and she did it right out of an anatomy book on the pony skeletal structure." Riku twirled around the scythe, a plastic replica of Death's soul stealing weapon. "Had to buy the scythe to go along with it."

"Looks pretty real to me," Sora said, tapping Donald and Goofy with his back leg to get them to quite shuddering. "So, is Kairi here?"

"I provided the lightning," the pink unicorn said as she turned the lights on in the library. Sora got a look at her costume, surprising him with what she decided to go for. Obviously originally made, it was almost like his own costume, though it was more white than dark: the costume angelic in design, a glowing halo hung over her head attached by a headband around her head, and a white angel mask over her left eye instead of the right like Sora's. Twilight stood next to her, thankfully not wearing her Star Swirl the Bearded costume, but instead wore a black mage costume, almost like how Vivi looked from Twilight Town. Even her face was completely black with her eyes glowing purple instead of yellow. "Though, I knew Sora wouldn't have been spooked by the Grim Reaper."

"Hey, where's Aqua?" Twilight asked. "I thought you were going to get her."

"...Well...Aqua's not going to be joining us," Sora said. "Not exactly ready to celebrate a holiday filled with dark creatures and grim atmosphere."

"Oh...Right. The Realm of Darkness..." He nodded his head, the others feeling just as bad for the Keyblade Master as he was. "She still needs some time to relax after being trapped there, I guess. It's understandable if she doesn't want to join."

"You think we should find her a therapist or something?" Riku suggested. "Who knows when she'll have another mental breakdown like the drunken ramblings she made back in Manehattan?"

"That's going to be up to Aqua to decide," Kairi said. "Even if she gets stubborn over the idea, it's best to give her some space until she wants us to really help her."

The others nodded, deciding to celebrate the holiday without the unicorn. Sora looked out beyond the town, hoping Aqua would be ok by herself, even though she's a strong enough fighter to defend herself from anyone who tries to attack her.

Deep in the Everfree Forest, Pete ran through the foliage as he made his way to where he and Maleficent were hiding out. He had no clue why the ponies in this world were terrified of a creepy forest with overgrown trees and vines, along with dangerous creatures some unicorns can easily shoot down with their magic. The tubby cat-faced minotaur found his boss, reading through some spell books she managed to pilfer during her last visit when she encountered Trixie. She was disappointed that her plan with that amulet was foiled, but it was a minor setback as she assisted an egotistical show mare with a task even she failed at doing with the power that artifact held.

She looked up at a book she read through as she heard her useless minion return. "You took your sweet time getting back here."

"Oh, well pardon me, Maleficent. You try hiding from your enemies while you spy on them. And these woods are annoying to get through." Pete brushed off the leaves and twigs off his body from hiding around the whole day and running through the forest. "They should cut down every single tree in this dumb forest."

"Just tell me what you saw," Maleficent said impatiently, slamming the book closed hard, startling the whining cohort. "Are they busy or not?"

"They're busy with their little Halloween holiday and don't even realize a thing," he reported. "That twerp's wearing that same outfit like in that Halloween Town. No idea why he's wearing that as a costume. Is he supposed to be a vampire or some kind of weird clown?"

"Silence!" Maleficent commanded, shutting Pete's rambling up before she threw one of the books at his head.

"I was just wondering..." The witch ignored his mumbling as she picked up another spell book. "...So, uhh, what exactly was this plan you thought of? You didn't quite run it through with me."

"Well, seeing how in this world we end up changing, I'm starting to finally hone my magical prowess as a unicorn," she began to explain. "My own magic is powerful on its own, but with this new magic, I feel like I'm able to do much more." Maleficent chuckled wickedly, finding a few spells that could help her with her plan. "Tonight, Pete, this world will be ours, and we'll enshroud it in darkness."

"...Ok...But how are we going to do that?" Pete asked, quite confused as to how they could do that. "Because of them brats, there are less Heartless at our call to even take over that little town."

"Use your brain, you buffoon. What has an endless supply of Heartless that we can control and take over an entire world?" His jaw dropped, surprised and shocked at what Maleficent had in mind. "Now you see."

"Wait. You mean you can actually create some kind of portal that connects to the Realm of Darkness?" Pete questioned, a little terrified at the thought.

"Not by my own power alone. But with unicorn magic infused with my own, and looking through these very unique spells, I believe it is possible to create one that will allow Heartless to roam freely out of the realm. And since it is an endless world of darkness, not even Sora and his friends can stop them all as more only spawn with each one they kill." Maleficent's horn began glowing, her green aura lighting up the darkness of the forest around them. "They will be too exhausted, and this world will be mine to control."

"Yipe!" Pete backed away a far enough distance, unsure how big of a spell Maleficent will cast to make the portal.

Once she had gathered enough mana in her horn, the witch levitated her staff and gathered mana within the green orb on it. She then combined both magical auras together, aiming them both in front of her as they clashed, a dark portal slowly growing bigger in front of her. Pete could see inside, revealing the inner depths of the Realm of Darkness in all its horrifying glory, several pairs of yellows eyes seen in the distance as they stared at the newly made portal.

"Though it is only a one-way portal leading out, it's all I need to take control of this world," Maleficent said as she backed away, watching the Pureblood Heartless begin making their way toward the portal and crawled out.

She laughed as she watched Shadows, Darkballs, Invincibles, and Neoshadows exited the portal out of their home, obeying the powerful witch as they either sunk into the ground or disappeared in a dark aura, making their way to Ponyville to hunt down fresh hearts to create more of their brethren. Little did Maleficent or Pete notice a larger pair of eyes in the distance inside the Realm of Darkness, though instead of yellow, they were red, the Heartless growling as it caught the scent of its dreaded rival after it escaped from its domain.

(This is Halloween)

As evening settled in, everyone was out and about in Ponyville. Every single pony was dressed up for the occasion: some wore outfits to look like superheroes, some like their idols, or even something as simple as a ghost or a zombie. Foals ran around excitedly with buckets or bags in their mouths, going from door to door to get free candy from their neighbors, watched over by their chaperones so they don't get hurt or lost. The celebration was already in full swing as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Twilight, Donald, and Goofy walked around the town, meeting up with the rest of their friends down at Sugarcube Corner.

"So, you and the others picked a theme to dress up for this year, Twilight?" Sora asked. "I thought you were going to wear that old wizard costume again."

"First of all, I was dressed up as Star Swirl the Bearded, one of Equestria's greatest wizards from a millennia ago," Twilight said. "Second, look who's talking wearing the same costume from last year."

"Hey, this is always perfect for Halloween or Nightmare Night, no matter how many times I wear it. Trust me, if we show you guys Halloween Town, you're going to wind up in a good costume as you fit into the world." Twilight rolled her eyes, her enchanted face only showing her glowing lavender eyes moving around.

"Anyway, the girls and I made a unanimous vote for costumes this year, and it was all based around Spike's 'Pony Fantasy' comic series. After that whole fiasco getting sucked into that comic book, I got a little interested in some of the characters' occupations as champions, and they were kind of like the different classes from an old board game I used to play with Shining Armor called 'Ogres and Oubliettes'." The two stallions rolled their eyes from the mention of a long a boring board game similar to one that was known as "Dungeons and Dragons" back in their world. "As simple as the jobs were named, Rarity did a pretty good job making our costumes. Although, without Fluttershy, we're not exactly a complete set of the common classes."

"Why is Fluttershy not joining?" Riku asked. "I mean, who wouldn't want to celebrate a holiday where everyone dresses up as monsters-?" He stopped himself, realizing who he was talking about. "...Never mind. Forgot she's terrified of anything that isn't fluffy or cute. Or both."

They arrived at the bakery where the others waited for them all dressed up in their costumes. Applejack wore red and white armor with a plastic sword held in the scabbard tied around her waist, dressed as a warrior. Pinkie Pie wore a blue gi and a blue headband around her head, blue bandages wrapped around her front hooves as she was the party's monk. Rainbow Dash wore a green tunic and a cap of the same color, a belt around her waist holding several plastic knives as the speedy pegasus easily fits the role of a swift thief. And Rarity wore a red tunic, a red feathered hat adorning her head as a red cloak was draped around her shoulders, dressing as a red mage, wielding a small sword attached to her hip.

"Hey, there's our black mage!" Pinkie exclaimed. "And her face really is black. Dark and mysterious, and also dangerous!"

"I thought Fluttershy would have joined us, but I guess my white mage costume will have to be used at a later date," Rarity sadly said. "But I look radiant in red, no?"

"She kind of does," Sora whispered to Riku.

"Uhh, ya think Pinkie and Ah can switch costumes?" Applejack asked as she shifted her fake armor. "Ah prefer mah hooves than anythin', so Ah think a monk suits me more?"

"I called monk!" Pinkie said. "No changies!"

"Well, Ah sure don't wanna be a white mage," the farm pony grumbled.

"Hey, what do you have against mages!?" Donald shouted. "We have powerful magic normal sword-wielding soldiers that can handle opponents with elemental weaknesses!"

"I heard red mages are both fighters and magic users," Rainbow said. "So, are they better?"

"Jack of all trades, master of none," the mummified griffon stated. "Not as strong as a fighter, a black mage, or a healer. Just secondary support."

"Wait, aren't you considered a red mage?" Sora asked. "You can heal and use offensive magic, and you love whacking Heartless if you run out of mana with your staff."

Donald squawked in surprise, leering at Sora as everyone laughed at his reaction. "You know he's right, Donald. You kind of are a red mage."

"My magic's far superior than a class like that!" Donald objected. "Sora's more of a red mage, using both magic and physical moves!"

"True, but at least I'm pretty balanced when it comes to both physical and magical skills," Sora countered, putting his forehooves behind his head and grinned.

"Do you think you can handle me with those 'skills', foal?" Everyone looked up as they heard the mysterious voice. Landing before them under the guise of the full moon was Nightmare Moon, the Mare in the Moon staring down the costumed ponies. Sora thought that it was Luna as she arrived in her magical disguise, but her voice sounded a little different. "Prepare to face the wrath of my might, you sun loving foals!"

"You shall not harm my subjects, Nightmare Moon!" Teleporting in front of them was Celestia, but she looked a bit smaller and her voice was different as well. "Your tyranny shall never happen as long as I stand!"

"...What is going on?" As the others tried to figure out what was going on, Sora noticed something hidden under "Celestia's" mane. Through the waving, multicolored hair, he spotted a small glimmer of a crescent-shaped gem around the base of her horn, the same gem on a certain ring Luna was given from her lover Sombra as a late proposal and memento of him. The teen smirked, solving this little mystery as he approached "Celestia". "Hold on a second. Celestia, if you're supposed to be fighting your sister, then how come you're wearing Sombra's engagement ring?"

The alicorn winced, her eyes darting everywhere as she tried to move herflowing mane over the base of her horn. "Uhh, w-what are you talking about? What ring?"

"Nightmare Moon" facehooved, letting out an annoyed groan. "Well, so much for creating an illusion." The dark blue alicorn shimmered as she revealed her true self, the real Celestia staring at her sister with annoyance. "You couldn't have taken that off or hidden it with a little spell?"

The smaller Celestia shimmered and turned into Luna, the younger sister pouting as she was being scolded. "I don't want to take it off. And I never will." Celestia sighed and shook her head at her sister's stubbornness. "At least it worked for a little while."

"So, both princesses are out celebrating Nightmare Night. You sure Canterlot can handle going an evening without either of you?" Sora asked.

"I think they can," Celestia said. "Besides, I've never truly been able to celebrate Nightmare Night without having somepony constantly pestering me about small matters that could wait until tomorrow." Both princesses shifted back into their "costumes", an odd site to see both alicorns switching roles and noting the difference in size between them. "I'm also curious to see if any of our subjects can tell who we are."

"Well, the more the merrier," Kairi said. "Let's officially begin celebrating!"

The group cheered as they set out to enjoy the festivities of the night. Unfortunately, it immediately stopped as soon as it began as they heard ponies scream in actual fright. As they looked out to the town, everyone began fleeing as Heartless appeared out of nowhere and began chasing the ponies, surprising the group at just how many there were. Shadows, Neoshadows, Darkballs, and Invisibles stalked around, more and more appearing as they began to corner some of the fleeing ponies.

"Where the heck did they all come from!?" Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Twilight summoned their Keyblades, quickly distracting many of them as the banes of their existence appeared. "What a good way to start the holiday!"

"Twilight, you protect the others with Donald and Goofy and get everyone somewhere safe while we take care of this sudden infestation." Twilight nodded at her coltfriend's orders, the Keyblade wielding trio running off as they took down the mass of Heartless that came without warning.

"Let's group everypony at Town Hall! Just watch out for-" A sword suddenly flew down in front of Twilight, barely missing her by a few inches as an Invisible appeared before her, grabbing its weapon as it stared down at her. "What the hay is that thing!?"

Luckily, Donald and Goofy brought their weapons just as a precaution, the knight leaping up and smacking the tough Heartless in the face with his shield. "Go on and get the others! We'll keep them off your tail!"

"We may as well assist them, Luna," Celestia said, calling forth a large broadsword of flames from her magical aura.

Luna did the same as a scythe appeared in her aura, the alicorn twirling it around her as she hovered in the air. "Agreed. I'm sick of these monsters, and they will not take over our home again!"

While Donald, Goofy, Celestia, and Luna helped Twilight fend off the Heartless, the others ran ahead to gather everypony and safely guide them to Town Hall until the Heartless were all dealt with.

Aqua sat in front of the small campfire she made, settling out far enough from Ponyville in the fields. It had been far too long since she had ever camped in a peaceful environment, being out on a clear autumn night with the full moon very relaxing for her. It reminded her of some nights when she and Terra hung out on the hillside when they weren't studying or training, enjoying the night sky as they watched the stars. And when Ventus arrived several months before their Mark of Mastery exam, they brought him with them, letting the young teen join them after he recovered from his temporary panic attacks after Xehanort used him for his personal gains.

"So many stars," she said to herself as she looked at the sky. "So many worlds out there...Some already seen, others just waiting to be discovered..." Aqua sighed and looked down at the fire. It was a long forgotten dream as kids to discover new worlds while also protecting them from the threats of darkness. "We used to talk about seeing what was out there whenever we had a break, huh, Terra?"

So many thoughts raced through her mind, many of them possibilities of what their future could have been if Xehanort was never around. But if that happened, then they never would have met Ventus. Their strength was barely enough to take him and Vanitas down, and Xehanort almost succeeded in obtaining the _X_ -blade and Kingdom Hearts. If only she didn't try to save Terra once his heart and body were taken over, then his schemes would have never started back up again. She can't change the past. She can't bring Terra back. And she has no clue how to find Ventus's broken heart and wake him back up.

Her ears perked up as she heard screams come from the town, Nightmare Night/Halloween already off to a great start. "Sounds like everyone's having fun...Maybe I should have joined them after-" Suddenly, a Darkball appeared over the fire, the explosive blast it released blowing out the fire and surprising Aqua. "What the-!?"

The Heartless lunged at her, chomping its teeth to try to bite her, but the mare jumped out of the way as she summoned her Keyblade. Several more Darkballs appeared around her, along with Neoshadows and Invisibles. The large group of powerful Pureblood Heartless attacked, but they didn't stand a chance as Aqua cast Deep Freeze, a large area of ice around them freezing the Heartless in place. As they were completely vulnerable, she sped right through them, slashing her blade and shattering them to pieces. More appeared in their place, surprising the Keyblade Master as even more of the same Heartless, including normal Shadows, took their place.

"You're kidding me..." She looked back at Ponyville, seeing hundreds of Heartless flying or leaping around, the ponies screams from earlier more realistic from the attack than any fake props or decorations. "There's far too many of them to consider them all randomly appearing. Someone's calling them." The next wave tried to attack Aqua, but she cast Transcendence, trapping them all in a field of anti-gravity. Swinging her Keyblade, she sent them all hurtling all around her, the powerful spell and impact obliterating them without her breaking a sweat. With her vision cleared of enemies, she saw some of the Invisibles and Darkballs flying from the direction of the Everfree Forest. "But who is the big question."

Not wanting to exhaust herself from the never-ending wave of Heartless and entrusting Sora, Riku, and Kairi to handle the ones in the town, Aqua made herself invisible with Vanish and ran around Ponyville to reach the Everfree Forest. She needed to stop whoever was bringing all these Heartless before they spread out to the rest of the world. She avoided running into any of the Heartless running or flying from trees, following where they came from to find the source of their spawning and destroy it. At least none of the wild creatures that live in the Everfree were around, smartly avoiding encountering the beings of darkness arriving in several large hordes.

Keeping quiet and avoiding moving any shrubbery to reveal her location, she reached the location where the Heartless seemed to be coming from. She saw a pony and a minotaur in front of a portal of darkness, gasping both in shock at seeing the inside of the Realm of Darkness again and the two familiar beings beside it as they watched Heartless crawl out. She recognized them after many years trapped in that realm. The odd looking minotaur with a feline face she clearly knew was the same moronic cat from Disney Town who dressed as some bully trying to get votes for that competition she took part of, calling himself Captain Dark while everyone else in the town called him Pete. But the green unicorn was easily recognizable just from her black cloak and the dragon horns on her hood.

"Excellent," Maleficent said, hearing the witch's voice instilling anger in Aqua. Not only did she end up manipulating Terra to taking Princess Aurora's heart, but she saw what she had done to Sora and Riku's friendship, tearing them apart as they fought each other. Now she was going to try and take over the other worlds, her home world not enough after she bested the evil witch, even with her stronger dragon form. "Soon, those fools won't be able to stand much longer, exhausting all of their energy to stop a futile attempt to save this world. I'll be happy to get rid of all the bright and colorful landscapes in this world."

"I can't believe this plan is actually working," Pete said in bewilderment. "You put a lot of thought into this."

"Of course, you oaf. The best of plans come with patience and strategy. Though this land filled with talking equines coated in so many colorful hues is sickening, a unicorn is quite an extraordinary being with magical properties I never thought possible." She levitated her staff, watching the green aura surrounding it as she took it in her hoof. "I could probably grow stronger with my transformation as well. Oh, the possibilities of dark magic are endless."

"I guess your world really wasn't enough for you, huh, Maleficent!?" Pete and Maleficent looked out into the woods in surprise, Aqua dropping her Vanish spell and leapt out, Keyblade held in her blue aura as she glared at the two perpetrators. "I showed you mercy after you were badly beaten back in the Enchanted Dominion, but I guess that was a mistake!"

"W-Wha-Hey! I saw you in the town earlier this afternoon!" Pete said as he pointed a finger at her. "And you have one of them Keyblades too!?"

"It has been a long time since we've seen each other, right, 'Captain Dark'?" He blanched at the evil persona he remembered making many years ago, but he also recognized Aqua now that he got a better look at her.

"W-Wait, now I remember you!" he exclaimed.

"Ah...As do I," Maleficent said with a sinister chuckle. "It has been quite a long time. You sure have grown."

"Shut up," Aqua muttered, pointing her Keyblade at the witch and the portal behind her. "Close that portal, or I'll make you by force."

(Dismiss)

"I will do no such thing." Maleficent lifted her staff up, creating several lightning clouds above them.

"You never learn," Aqua mumbled. "None of you do."

Lightning soon began raining down on the blue unicorn, each bolt easily avoided as she flipped around the field and teleported in different locations as she got closer to the witch. Maleficent disappeared in a plume of green flames as she teleported away from her, leaving the portal wide open. Before Aqua could slash through the magical gateway to the Realm of Darkness, Pete leapt in and cast an invincible barrier around himself, causing her weapon to bounce off the shield.

"Oh no you don't, little miss Keyblade wielder," Pete taunted.

"Why are you working with her!?" Aqua asked.

"I owe her a debt after I was banished by the their royal highnesses back home, and I'm serving it!" he responded.

Aqua was about to question Pete on why they made a portal of darkness to the Realm of Darkness, but she narrowly avoided another bolt that landed in front of her. She leapt and flipped back, turning around to face Maleficent as she was her true opponent.

"All of my plans had already been foiled countless times, no thanks to you and your two friends, even Sora and his cohorts. This time, I will succeed. Make no mistake about that!" Maleficent thrust her staff forward, shooting out several large green fireballs hurtling straight for Aqua.

The Keyblade Master quickly countered by firing a Triple Blizzaga, the three massive balls of ice burning away two or three fireballs before melting away, the impact creating a steamy mist between the two unicorns. Maleficent couldn't see through the small fog as she heard something like ice cracking where Aqua stood. The blue unicorn leapt through the mist, her body coated in an icy aura as she shifted into her Diamond Dust command style. She let out a shout as she thrust her Keyblade forward, coated in the same icy aura as it dealt Blizzard elemental damage, but Maleficent encased herself in a shield of fire, making her attacks useless.

"What's wrong, Maleficent!?" Aqua goaded, continuing slashing at the fire barrier. "Are you afraid to see what a real Keyblade Master can really do!? Why don't you turn into a dragon again to make it fair!?"

"I don't need to transform to beat you!" Maleficent began shooting spires of green energy underneath Aqua's hooves, but the mare avoided them as she continued her slashing.

She heard yet another sound, only this time it sounded like a sword quickly sliding out of its sheath, the metal blade clanking against it. Before she could figure out where Aqua was, the Keyblade wielder slashed through the fire shield, barely missing her face by inches as a glowing blade dispelled her barrier. Maleficent teleported out of its reach, staring in shock at the Keyblade now glowing a bright white, extended a few inches longer as it looked like a normal blade made out of pure light. Aqua grinned as she stood in her Blade Charge command style.

"Maybe you should reconsider? I could really blow off some steam after all the crap I've been through in the past fifteen years." The witch growled, not willing to risk giving herself away to everyone in Ponyville, especially Sora and his friends. "I'm not going to let you, or anyone else who sides with the darkness, destroy any of these worlds!"

Aqua rushed forward, dragging the ethereal blade across the ground, avoiding panicked blasts of fire and lightning strikes as she got closer to Maleficent. She couldn't teleport away in time as the Keyblade Master grabbed her the witch's unicorn horn hard, slamming her head down hard and dazing her, keeping her from fleeing. She tossed Maleficent up into the air, leaping after her while slashing wildly, each blow connecting as the blade of light sliced across the witch's body. Aqua slammed Maleficent back down to the ground, chasing after her as she spun the glowing blade, slashing her more, then slamming the blade onto her as they hit the ground.

Having unleashed the finishing blow of her command style, the light disappeared, Aqua's Keyblade point at the beaten witch's face. "Hang on, Maleficent! I'll help you!"

Pete rushed at Aqua, only for her to aim her Keyblade at him, firing a Blizzaga spell and freezing him into a block of ice. "Not much of a minion if he stupidly leaves your portal alone." Maleficent groaned, reaching out to her staff, but the blue unicorn stomped her hoof on her chest, knocking the wind out of her while also smacking her horn to disable her telekinesis. "Not as strong as you claimed you were, huh?"

"Y-You insolent-" Aqua slammed her hoof down hard on her chest again, silencing her as she coughed heavily."

"I'm done being nice," the mare growled. "I gave you a chance to leave, and you wind up trying to throw all the worlds in darkness some time later. I saved my best friend, who was taken control of by a psychotic old man who used the three of us, but I wound up saving the wrong person. I am not going to make another mistake like that again, starting with-" A low growl coming from the portal made Aqua pause, her fur and ears standing up on end as her pupils shrunk. She knew that growl, slowly looking up at the portal, only to gasp in horror as she saw the face of the Dark Hide from inside the Realm of Darkness, letting out a menacing hiss as its yellow eyes turned red. "...No. Not you again."

Ignoring Maleficent and Pete, Aqua quickly ran toward the portal to destroy it before the Dark Hide could find a way to get through the small portal. She leapt forward and swung her Keyblade, only to be slapped back by its claws, thrusting through the portal and hitting her. Aqua tumbled back past the downed witch and frozen minion until she smacked into a tree, groaning in pain as the Heartless's claws made a deep cut in one of her shoulders. Maleficent rolled onto her side to get a better look at what made Aqua panic, her eyes growing wide as she watched the powerful Heartless squeeze itself through the portal, even managing to stretch it a little to help it through.

"What power," she muttered, but instead of excitement, Maleficent was actually terrified of the Dark Hide, its darkness far more wild and untamed unlike the other Heartless.

"Maleficent!" Aqua shouted, casting Cure on herself to heal her injuries. "Close the portal before it gets through! That Heartless is dangerous!"

"All Heartless are dangerous, you imbecile!" Grunting in annoyance, Aqua ran forward again to try to stop it, but the Heartless opened its maw to fire an attack.

She expected the Dark Hide to fire a Mega Flare at her, only for it to fire orbs of dark energy. Aqua gasped, unable to get away in time as they exploded around her, the mare screaming out in pain as the blast of darkness turned into painful energy fields. Maleficent and Pete weren't in the radius of the energy orbs, but they couldn't help but watch at the incredible power the Dark Hide wielded. As soon as the attack faded, Aqua fell to the ground, groaning in agony as she was incapacitated, giving the Heartless plenty of time to fully exit its domain. Once it was freed, its tail slammed down on the portal, the incredible force able to destroy it and stop releasing more Pureblood Heartless that didn't show up when it got closer to the portal, letting out a roar that echoed throughout the forest and several miles around it.

Sora slashed his way through the dirt roads, eliminating the Shadows in his way as he rushed toward the Invisibles approaching Town Hall. Thankfully, Twilight and her friends, excluding Fluttershy as she was still safe in her cottage, Donald, Goofy, and the princesses safely escorted all of Ponyville inside the building until the Heartless were taken care of. He flew into them, making sure not to knock his Keyblade into the Invisibles' swords to have his attacks parried, quickly destroying them before they wound up turning invisible and surround him as a cluster of dark energy to close in on him once they were done charging. They had to have killed at least hundreds of Pureblood Heartless, and it didn't help that the most annoying ones had to be the Darkballs, always disappearing and floating around as mist until they decide to reappear, either to unleash a shock wave of darkness or be temporarily stunned after being in a gaseous form for too long.

"Where the heck are all of them coming from!?" he shouted at the skies, shooting Blizzard spells at any floating Darkballs.

Riku and Kairi ran toward Town Hall as they took down more Heartless making their way to the building. "They just keep coming! I haven't seen a Heartless invasion this bad since Destiny Islands was being destroyed by that storm!"

A trail of flames lit up the ground as Heartless were burned, Celestia landing beside the Keyblade wielders, still in her illusion Nightmare Moon costume. "Well, at least I'm not embarrassing myself by losing against these things. Not like my pitiful defense against Chrysalis."

"Sister, look out!" Luna shouted, swinging her scythe as she fired crescent moon energy shots down below, eliminating a large group of Neoshadows that crawled in the shadows toward Celestia. The alicorn landed, readying her weapon while still in her Celestia illusion. "There's supposed to be an end to these monsters. Why are they not diminishing in number yet!?"

"They must be appearing from somewhere if we've barely made a dent in this invasion!" Kairi answered. "I think I saw them all heading in the direction of the Everfree Forest!"

"Did anyone see Aqua!?" Sora asked. "She should have seen this chaos since she was going to spend the evening outside of town!"

Riku and Kairi shook their heads, none of them having any idea where she might be. Before Celestia and Luna asked who Aqua was, all of Ponyville heard a monstrous roar that came from the Everfree Forest. It wasn't from any natural beast that lived in the wild forest, and its booming voice made their spines crawl in fright.

"W-What did that come from?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know...But if it came from the Everfree Forest, then it's probably a Heartless..." Riku looked over his shoulder at Town Hall, Donald, Goofy, and Twilight working together to fend off the Shadows from trying to sneak into the building. As long as those two kept her safe, then he didn't have to worry about the stronger Heartless to target the lavender alicorn. "Sora, you and I are going to check it out. Kairi, you think you and the princesses can handle liberating the rest of the town without us?"

"Yes, I think so," the unicorn said with a nod.

"Luna and I have been dying to get back into action after so many years," Celestia said. "As scary as these Heartless may be, it's quite exciting to get back into combat. Probably one of the best Nightmare Nights I've had in years."

"Agreed," Luna said. "You two go on and deal with whatever is bringing the Heartless to our world."

"You girls be careful," Sora said before he and Riku flew off, slashing through the Heartless in their way as they quickly made their way to the forest.

(Hunter of the Dark)

Aqua grunted, struggling to get up on her hooves after getting struck by the Dark Hide's energy balls. She looked up,

gasping in surprise as she stared into the eyes of the Heartless that had been hunting her down for so many years. It let out a low growl, telling her it was back to finally end her life once and for all. Aqua teleported away as its massive paw slammed down on her, getting far enough away from the Heartless she thought she was free from.

"Why can't I get away from this stupid thing!?" She looked over at her enemies, Maleficent barely able to move after getting struck by her earlier and Pete still trapped in a block of ice. As much as she wanted to get rid of them after what they had done, she didn't want them to suffer a fate getting torn to shreds by a beast of a Heartless that not even Xehanort could possibly control. She cast Fire on Pete, melting the ice and freeing him. "Get out of here, now!"

"Why did you-?" Pete stood up and looked at Aqua in confusion, his jaw dropping at the sight of the Dark Hide. "What is that!?"

With no time to answer, Aqua shot an Aeroga spell at the witch and her cohort, sending them flying out of the way a she nearly avoided another swipe from the Heartless. Its eyes were only focused on her as she ran through the trees, letting out a growl as it began to hunt down its prey. After recovering from getting flung back by the blue unicorn's magic, Pete got back up as he watched the trees topple over from the monstrous Heartless.

"I think it was this way!" Pete winced, hearing Sora's voice, not willing to risk getting caught after Maleficent's plan started out so well, then backfired when Aqua arrived and the Dark Hide destroyed the magical portal. Quickly grabbing Maleficent, despite her weak struggles to make him let go of her, and her staff, he hid in some deep foliage just outside of the clear field as Sora and Riku rushed in. The two teens spotted the trail of fallen trees, heading deeper and deeper into the forest. "Whoa. Whatever charged down that direction must have gone berserk or something."

"There's no sign of Aqua," Riku said. "You think she's chasing-?" Riku paused when he noticed something gleam under the moonlight through the bushes. He spotted a green orb laying on the ground, connected to a familiar looking staff that was quickly snatched into the flora. Growling, he aimed his Keyblade at the bushes, shooting a ball of flames that incinerated the plant, revealing the culprits responsible for the attack. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Pete and Maleficent." Before the two teens prepared themselves to fight, they noticed the battered state Maleficent was in. "Wait, did Aqua beat you two?"

"Shut it, boy," the witch groaned, clutching her staff with her hooves as she used it as a crutch to stand herself up. "I'm already humiliated enough after having my plan backfire from getting beaten by her and that Heartless destroying my portal."

"...A portal to where?" Riku questioned.

"Where else would an endless mass of Heartless appear? Use your heads, you idiots." The teens gasped in shock, looking at each other, then back to Maleficent.

"From the Realm of Darkness!?" they both exclaimed.

"Obviously," Pete said. "And you call me a dimwit, Maleficent."

"If those Heartless came from the Realm of Darkness...then, that means..." Sora and Riku's faces went pale, looking back at the trail of destroyed trees. "Oh no...The Dark Hide's here AND it's chasing after Aqua!?"

"Hey, how do you three know about it?" Pete questioned.

"The same way Aqua knew about it," the witch said. "That Heartless looked like it had a vendetta against her. That explains why I haven't seen hide or hair of her during my previous plans."

"She needs help. Riku, you make sure those two don't escape," Sora said as he flew down the trail to help Aqua.

"Oh, they won't." The pegasus hovered slowly toward the beaten witch and Pete, tapping his Keyblade against his hoof as he leered at Maleficent. After hearing her lies and tricking him into hurting his best friend, he was ready to get back at her for making him her pawn. "Been quite a while since we've seen each other, Maleficent. I think I should get payback for making me fight my best friend and endanger the worlds. Along with making me side with the darkness."

"You would have made quite the apprentice, Riku," Maleficent said with a smirk. "But you should blame your own gullibility, believing someone you've never met and putting trust in whatever lies they might tell."

The teen growled, preparing to thrust his Keyblade straight into the unicorn's chest. Before he lunged forward and attacked, an Invisible got in his way, blocking his blade with its own. The distraction let Maleficent transport herself and Pete out of Equestria, the witch no longer resorting to summoning a portal to the Realm of Darkness with a Heartless that dangerous in the future. Riku destroyed the Invisible just as the green fire disappeared, both villains fleeing and hiding away in defeat.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he slammed his Keyblade into the ground. Riku had one simple job, even dealing with his own problem with the witch who ruined his and his friends' lives, and an Invisible distracted him and his eyes turned away from them. He calmed himself before he let his anger get out of control, looking back in the direction where the Dark Hide ran off to. "Forget them. We have a bigger problem to worry about."

Aqua leapt from branch to branch through the tree tops, leaping off each one to gain some distance away from the Dark Hide as it chased after her. The Heartless was still catching up with her, slashing through the trees with its claws as it destroyed everything in its path just to get its prey that had eluded her for far too long. It caught up and smacked her, sending her flying through the branches until she flew out of the forest, rolling across the empty plains by the base of a mountain nearby. She came to a stop, wincing in pain as the Heartless leapt out to pounce on her.

Aqua quickly rolled out of the way and leapt back, but as she landed, it reappeared in the air behind her, its pouncing merely an afterimage. It flipped and lashed its tail at the mare, smacking against the barrier she put up in her defensive stance. Before she could retaliate, she kept her barrier up as it slammed its claws down hard, straining her focus as each blow grew stronger and stronger. She heard her magical shield start to crack, shocking her as her hold wouldn't last much longer.

"Every single time...you get stronger and smarter after you're beaten!" she grunted. "Why couldn't you just give up!?"

Her question will forever remain unanswered by the beast that wanted her life, and her heart. It reared up on its hind legs, letting out a roar as it slammed both its claws down hard, the impact shattering through her barrier and flattening her into the ground. She could barely let out a cry of pain when her shield broke, its fists knocking the wind out of her as it left a print of her body in the ground. She squinted her eyes, wincing in pain as the Dark Hide leered at her, eyes flashing from yellow to red, as if waiting for her to get back up and try to stop it this time.

(The Other Promise)

Aqua struggled to breath, reaching out for her Keyblade with her hoof, her head pounding as any kind of spell she tried to cast gave her a painful migraine. The Dark Hide didn't attack her while she was now vulnerable, goading her to give it one final challenge before she finally fell. As she stood up, memories of the past resurfaced: her moments at the Land of Departure, meeting Terra and befriending him, meeting Ventus, their time training, anything that made her happy flashed through her eyes. But those faded away as she saw more of the bad and worst memories, even viewing moments in Sora's, Riku's, and Kairi's eyes while she was trapped in the Realm of Darkness. The loss of her friends, the three teens forced to fight in a battle that was hers, Xehanort's never-ending plans to obtain the _X_ -blade and Kingdom Hearts, Aqua began to question why she continued fighting when all she could see now is despair and darkness.

She looked up at the Heartless as she stood on shaky legs, holding herself up with her master's Keyblade that was now hers. "Why...don't you just end me?...You have me...right where you want me..." She grew angry as she thought of Xehanort, the old master who betrayed them all and killed Eraqus, controlled Terra's body, and used Ventus as a vessel for the _X_ -blade. Now he had put many more lives in jeopardy over his plans, unable to stop him for good as the three teens she met in the past have joined in this deadly fight. She ignored the throbbing pain in her head, using her anger to fuel her, the air around her growing cold, rationale as a Keyblade wielder thrown out the window as she had suffered enough pain, enough misery, and enough bloodshed. "...Fine...You want me to fight with everything I got? I'll do it!"

Aqua's horn flashed as she unleashed her rage, her magical surge changing her into the icy pony she became from her outburst toward Rainbow Dash a while back. Her body was now clear and her hair stood up in jagged spikes. The Dark Hide seemed to let out a growl of excitement as it was about to enjoy the fight against the Keyblade Master, but Aqua intended to end her long-drawn duel against the Heartless and be done with it. She covered the entire area in ice as she screamed in frustration, the Heartless standing firm as she ran toward it, her Keyblade turning into a giant sword made of ice.

As it was struck, it left an illusion and charged at her from another angle, melting the ice behind it as it lit up in flames. Aqua created a large wall of ice in front of her, barely slowing it down as she pushed back against the wall with all her might. It broke through and slashed at her, the enraged mare flipping back as she skated around the field of ice, firing gigantic icicles down upon the Dark Hide to impale it. She wanted it gone, dead, unable to focus on strategy as she used brute force and her powerful magic. The icicles went through it, screeching in pain as she slid across the ice to thrust her frozen blade deep in its skull.

Her biggest mistake was when she put up that ice wall to black the flaming tackle, a pair of red eyes gleaming behind Aqua as she rushed forward. The moment her blade went into its skull, she slayed an illusion, gasping in shock as she was tricked. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by four afterimages of the Heartless, all four fakes charging into her with no way for her to evade or avoid them. While she was smacked around by the afterimages, the real one leapt up high in the air. It fell down on top of her, the unicorn unable to move in time as it roared above her, slashing her hard as she was tossed in the air by a clone, sending her slamming into the ground and shattering the ice around her. It landed and created a massive shockwave around it, injuring Aqua more as she was tossed up in the air again, only to be slapped hard by the Dark Hide's tail, sending her flying to the base of the mountain.

She hit the wall hard, dispelling her magical surge, along with a sickening crack as she felt a large jolt of pain in one of her forelegs. Her leg hit a rough edge of the mountain, breaking the bone as it fell limp, sliding down it until she hit the ground. The pain inflicted on her, along with the migraine she felt again pounding in her skull, caused her to pass out as she collapsed. Her adrenaline forced her to wake up a moment later, her eyes squinting open to see the Dark Hide approaching her, a disappointed growl coming from its throat as her best was a bust.

 _"Why bother fighting it, Aqua?"_ In her delirious state, she saw an image of Xehanort looking down at her, grinning sadistically as he looked down at her. _"In the end, you will all fall. Darkness reigns supreme, and you should have given in once you saved me."_ The illusion chuckled as he snapped his fingers, making Ventus and Terra's illusions appear behind him. Only, they weren't her friends: Ventus wore the same dark red and blue armor Vanitas wore, his eyes glowing yellow, while Terra's hair was white, his eyes the same yellow as Xehanort's as he was possessed by him. _"Your friends and master are gone, Aqua. Darkness had bested them, and they are no more. Give in to the darkness and join them. End your suffering and embrace your fate."_

The three humans in her delusion held out their hands to her. She didn't want to believe them, but she was so tired and wracked with pain that she didn't care anymore. She looked away from the illusion of her controlled friends and the man responsible for her misery when she heard the Dark Hide growling, getting her attention. It opened its maw, charging a Mega Flare to kill her at point blank range. Aqua didn't look away, awaiting her inevitable fate, wanting the pain of her mistakes to go away forever.

Before the Heartless fired after it fully charged its attack, Sora flew in and smacked its head up with his Keyblade, the surprised creature screeching as it shot its Mega Flare into the air, exploding and lighting up the night sky. The Dark Hide snapped its head down and screeched in fury at the pegasus, its eyes glowing red as it slammed its paw down on him. He avoided it and the razor sharp claws, jumping into its face and began slashing away. It soon lunged its tail forward to slam him into the mountain, but Sora dodged it, grabbing it tightly as it reared back, using the momentum to fling the Heartless far away from Aqua.

As it got back up on its feet, growling at the new Keyblade wielder saving its kill, Sora looked back at Aqua, seeing how badly injured she was. "Aqua, are you ok!?" Her vision began to fade as she passed out, seeing Ventus in Sora's place looking at her with a worried gaze before blacking out. "Stupid question. Of course she isn't..."

He faced the Dark Hide as it began to charge after him, now with a new prey to kill and steal their heart. As it reached halfway across the field from how far it was tossed, Riku flew in, tossing his Keyblade into the side of the Heartless's head along with a swift kick in the eye, making it screech in agony as it skid across the ground. He landed next to his friend, both teens ready to slay this Heartless that had haunted Aqua, hopefully for the last time.

"They got away," Riku said. "An Invisible popped up and distracted me, giving Maleficent enough time for her and Pete to escape."

"We'll deal with them when they show up again. That thing hurt Aqua pretty badly." The Dark Hide stood up, its yellow eyes turning a bright and deep red as it stared down the two stallions. "Ready to team up on it?"

"Whenever you're ready." The Dark Hide roared and charged forward, creating several afterimages of itself to surround them.

As the Heartless lunged forward with their claws ready to sink into the two teens, Sora sacrificed his mana to perform his Limit with Riku. The two stallions began flying around, unleashing a barrage of slashes with their Keyblades, staying together as they worked as one to destroy the fakes. Once the first phase of their attack was done, they alternated thrusting their weapons repeatedly around the real Dark Hide, moving too fast for it to swipe at them or attack back, even dealing in some extra ranged damage from a volley of dark orbs they shot out from their hooves.

In phase three, the two smirked at each other, hovering back to back as they began spinning around, their Keyblades shimmering with light as they alternated slashing at it and summoning thirteen blades of light, spiraling around them as they struck the Heartless repeatedly. It couldn't even counter or create a clone of itself to take the fall, repeatedly slashed at by the ethereal blades appearing from Sora and Riku's combined power. The two soon turned around, tossing their Keyblades above them as they hovered in the air, facing each other as they were surrounded by spheres of energy. The spheres clashed, creating a gravitational pull that kept the Dark Hide from escaping or using an afterimage as a meat shield, the energies from both Keyblades creating an explosive force that surrounded the area.

The power was too much for the Heartless to take as it screeched, its body burning away from the light as it evaporated in the explosion. Once the light faded away, the Keyblades fell back to their owners, Sora and Riku catching them as they saw no sign of the Dark Hide. They faced each other and hoof bumped, Sora grinning widely as they beat it with no problem.

"We're a good team if we don't tear each others throats out," he joked, earning a punch in the shoulder from Riku.

"And you instigate them," Riku commented. Their celebrating immediately stopped as they looked at Aqua, both teens racing up to her. She was unconscious and badly beaten, along with a broken foreleg from her impact with the mountain, but she was still breathing. "At least she's still alive. I don't know how she managed to survive fighting something like that on her own, even with the state of her mental health, too."

"And judging by the melting ice around her, she either did some really serious Blizzard spells, or she wound up in an enraged magical surge." Before they tried to move Aqua, the two had to splint her broken leg so they don't accidentally bend it out of place and end up causing her more pain than she's already in. Sora ran toward the forest and found a few decently sized pieces of flat wood from the splintered remains of the trees for a makeshift splint, Riku tearing away a bit of his Grim Reaper cloak to tie them to her leg. After making sure it was stable enough to move safely, the stallions carefully picked Aqua up, laying her down on both their backs as they began to slowly make their way to Ponyville. "With the portal gone, there shouldn't be anymore Heartless appearing."

"For now, at least," Riku corrected. "Let's take Aqua to the hospital and check on the state of Ponyville once we drop her off."

Sora nodded, making sure to keep an even pace with Riku as they made their way back to town.

(Aqua)

The next morning,with there being thankfully little collateral damage from the Heartless attack, the buildings in Ponyville were patched up. It was unfortunate that Nightmare Night was ruined by the surprise invasion, but everypony was glad that Sora and his friends were able to protect them, along with the princesses as they were a part of Ponyville's holiday celebration without even noticing. They had no clue what that menacing roar was outside of town, but they didn't want to know; the only ones who did where the ones who were aware of what the Heartless really were.

In the hospital, Aqua rested in one of the rooms after Sora and Riku dropped her off last night for her serious injuries, including her broken leg. At least the staff were at work, knowing full well that a night like Nightmare Night could wind up with some young foals or rebellious teenagers getting themselves hurt with any dangerous pranks like spooking others with lightning clouds. Her left foreleg was in a cast while bandages covered her deeper wounds left on her by the Dark Hide. She slowly stirred awake, squinting her eyes open, awaiting the afterlife, or the Realm of Darkness, wherever she would go once she lost her heart to the Heartless.

She was still alive, inside a plain white hospital room, her body sore and in a lot of pain. She tried to move, only to grunt as her limbs shot up in pain. After getting pummeled by the Dark Hide, she knew she must have gotten some broken ribs and plenty of deep cuts from its claws. Aqua looked down at her broken foreleg, remembering the excruciating pain after smacking into the mountain. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was being saved by Ventus before the Dark Hide killed her, along with her delusion from the pain in her body making her see Xehanort and her possessed friends looking down at her while the old Keyblade Master taunted her, telling her to join them and fall into darkness. She shook her head, wincing as her head began to pound, knowing Ventus was still unconscious, and it was Sora who had saved her.

The door to the room opened up, Sora himself walking in with a bouquet of flowers in his mouth, grinning with relief as she had woken up after last night. "Hey, Aqua. Feeling ok?"

"...I guess..." Sora set the flowers down in a vase he brought along with him, placing it on the side table. Aqua stared at the assortment of flowers, almost forgetting how bright and colorful they were after so many years seeing nothing but darkness, even when she had been in Equestria for roughly a month. "Are those all from you?"

"Uhh, kind of?" The teen blushed in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's from all of us, even Celestia and Luna. I was unfortunately outvoted to deliver them to you, mostly because they all teased me at how 'close' we were while we were in Manehattan." Aqua let out a small laugh, seeing how flustered Sora was from his explanation. "Speaking of, we'll have to find some time to introduce you to the princesses here in this world. You should have seen their costumes last night. They were dressed as each other."

"That sounds pretty silly," Aqua said. "...So, what happened?"

"Well, good news, Ponyville is safe, and so is the rest of Equestria." He paused, unsure if he should tell her the bad news. She pressed him just from her gaze alone, needing to know exactly what happened with everything she didn't know or when she passed out. "...Bad news...Maleficent and Pete managed to escape from Riku after I chased you and the Dark Hide in the Everfree Forest."

"...They got away?" she asked. Aqua groaned in annoyance, leaning her head back against the hospital pillow. "I don't know why I bothered trying to save them when that thing chased after me. I wanted to kill her after she tricked Terra into stealing a young woman's heart for her in the Enchanted Domain and everything she did to you, Riku, and Kairi...But I couldn't when I heard that Heartless..."

"Yeah...We all kind of wish she stayed dead," Sora said. "I practically beat her after she had the darkness in her heart take her over, and I thought that was the end of her. Maleficent just doesn't know when to give up and crawl back where she came from." He let out a sigh, running a hoof through his mane. "This year's night of horrors turned out more horrifying than expected. Luckily, Riku and I killed the Dark Hide together before it got to you, or roamed about the world."

"I barely managed to hurt it this time...I don't know what I would have happened if you two didn't come after me." Sora chuckled at the compliment, happy to know that Aqua was safe now. As she looked at him, she kept expecting him to turn into Ventus again, unable to figure out why she always saw him. "...Sora?"

"Yes?" he said.

"...Do you think I'm losing my mind?" she asked, making Sora tilt his head in confusion. "Every time I see you, whenever I feel at my lowest, I keep seeing Ventus in your place. Am I hallucinating, or do I have a mental disorder from the trauma and isolation I've experienced for the past decade and a half?"

"...I...I don't really know," Sora said, a bit surprised to hear Aqua say something like that. "But I don't think you're crazy, if that's what you mean. You just want to help your friend, and since I remind you of him, you're probably just desperate to find his heart and wake him back up." She took his answer to heart, though she doubted herself a little. She didn't want to mention seeing Xehanort, Ventus-Vanitas, and Terra-Xehanort as a hallucination, telling her to commit suicide to end her endless misery. Sora stood up and stretched as he prepared to leave. "I better get back out there and see if anymore homes need some repairs from the attack last night. Get some rest, and hopefully in a few days, you're able to move around again. We want you to come along for the Equestria Games preliminaries for the main events. Riku and I are going to fight for Ponyville's team in the Struggle tournament, but I don't think the rest of the competition stands a chance against us."

He left the room and let Aqua rest, the unicorn letting out a sigh as she turned her head toward the window. "Even if you think I'm not crazy, I'm still mentally unwell...I was so level-headed, always focused in combat, never letting my emotions get the better of me...But in my time in the Realm of Darkness..." She spotted her clothing laying over the back of one of the chairs in the room for guests to sit in as they visit patients, replaced with the hospital gown she now wore until she was better. She fought against her splitting headache as she levitated her Wayfinder out of her clothing's pockets, lowering it down into her hoof. "...I still feel so alone, even with all of you around to help me..."

She brought her charm up to her chest and held it there, closing her eyes as she began to drift off to sleep as a lone tear slowly rolled down her cheek.


	77. Rainbow Falls

Out in the fields outside of Ponyville, Rainbow Dash paced back and forth in front of Sora, Riku, Fluttershy, and Bulk Biceps. In just a couple more days, the preliminaries for a few of the main events for the Equestria Games would take place, primarily the Aerial Relay race, the Struggle Tournament, and many others. The reason why the overly buff stallion with small wings and the timid ex-Element of Kindness were here was because they volunteered to take part in the race with Rainbow Dash, the other pegasi in Ponyville already set in different events. Though Rainbow wanted Sora and Riku there as well to get them hyped about winning, even though they could easily trounce the competition with just physical skill.

"Alright, pegasi! Listen up!" Rainbow said.

"We're all ears, right, everypony?" Fluttershy asked.

Bulk was busy admiring his muscles before he responded. "Nuh uh! I'm all muscle!" He began flexing, letting out grunts as he showed off his hulking biceps. "YEAH!"

"I like your attitude, Bulk!" Rainbow hovered over to the bored Keyblade wielders, not showing as much enthusiasm as her relay team. "Why can't you two be as excited as Bulk and Fluttershy?"

"Maybe because this is supposed to be your team morale speech, not all of Ponyville's athletes competing in different events speech," Riku said.

"You'll obviously win the relay with your hooves tied behind your back with how fast you are," Sora added. "No idea why it had to be an aerial relay when it should be an individual race on its own."

"Sora, Riku, we're going to be going up against the Wonderbolts," Rainbow explained. "They play for Cloudsdale, and they always have the fastest time. That's why I need to remind Bulk and Flutters how much I-err, I mean, Ponyville-wants to qualify for the Equestria Games."

The smaller stallions rolled their eyes, knowing full well this was something Rainbow wanted. "BRING IT ON!"

Sora rubbed his ear, being in close proximity to the muscular pegasus's loud voice, almost going deaf, though it wasn't as bad as Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice. "Can we get a shock collar on him so he knows when to not blast out his lungs when he talks?"

"Gimmie a 'P' for 'Ponyville'!" Pinkie suddenly appeared before the pegasi as she cheered, wearing a yellow and purple cheerleader outfit, with green pompoms on her hooves and a pink and yellow ribbon in her mane. She surprised Fluttershy from her appearance, then pulled out a megaphone, both Sora and Riku quickly covering their ears as she turned the device on. "P, PONYVILLE!"

"P!" Bulk yelled, his voice overshadowing Pinkie's megaphone, sending the mare flying back into the bushes.

"Ow...My ears are ringing," Riku muttered. "Take away their mouths like Trixie did..."

"None of us are unicorns, sadly." Pinkie immediately leapt back up and waved her pompoms around as Applejack walked up to them, dragging a wagon filled to the brim with food.

"Hey, y'all," she said. "If ya want to be good at the race, then y'all will be better with some of mah apple brown bettys in your bellies. Perfect snack for a hard workout."

"'P' is for 'perfect'!" Pinkie cheered as the athletes, excluding Rainbow Dash, approached the cart and took a bite of one of the delicious apple pastries.

"Wow. These are really good," Riku complimented as he scarfed down his small snack.

"And plenty more where that came from." Rainbow facehooved as she watched her relay team snack, Bulk chomping down several bettys in one go.

"It's like you made a lot for all of Ponyville's athletes instead of just us, AJ," Sora teased as he finished his apple brown betty and grabbed another. "The train's about to arrive in a while. I'll go and get Aqua, see if she's feeling ok to move around."

Sora flew off into town while the others stayed behind, Rainbow itching to start training before they arrived at Rainbow Falls. "Alright, you two! Snack time's over! Let's see what you've got, team!" Bulk and Fluttershy stopped eating and stood in front of their team leader. "Bend those knees and start flapping those wings! I want to see all four hooves off the ground on the count of three!" The two weaker flyers bent their knees and began moving their wings as they prepared to take off. "One! Two! Three!"

They began flapping, Riku and Applejack watching as the relay team hovered in the air. Bulk Biceps made strained grunting sounds, his tiny wings able to hold up his hulking frame, almost like this was some sort of workout for his small appendages on his back. It was odd for Riku to see him fly like this after watching him be able to fly normally back at the Wonderbolts Academy where he and Sora assisted Spitfire train the recruits. And it looked like he was holding his breath, the bulky stallion's face starting to turn red.

"Bulk, breathe, for goodness sake!" Riku advised. A big mistake as Bulk let out a heaving wheeze, his wings failing him as he began falling, dragging Fluttershy along with him by latching onto her tail. Rainbow also became a victim, flying beneath them, the trio of pegasi crashing to the ground in a heap, the rainbow-haired mare crushed underneath the stallion's body. "And 'P' also stands for 'pain'."

"You sure you don't want to try out as a cheerleader, Riku?" Pinkie asked, her mouth quickly stuffed with one of the pastries as Riku ignored the pink earth pony's question.

Inside Ponyville General Hospital, Aqua stepped down off the bed, walking on three legs as her right foreleg was still held in a cast. She was already feeling better after spending the last few days in the hospital, though her leg was going to need some time to heal. She won't be much help fighting off the Heartless with just her magic alone, but seeing how greatly skilled the young generation of Keyblade wielders were, despite not wanting them to fight her battle against Xehanort, they could handle whatever threats lie in wait for them. At least she was about to leave now that she can move, carefully putting on her clothes without putting too much pressure on her broken limb.

After slowly making her way to the main lobby, signing herself out, finally freed from being bored and restless in a bed. Sora entered the building, spotting the Keyblade Master just as she finished signing her name.

"Hey, Aqua. Finally up on your hooves." She turned around as she heard Sora, casually walking up to her.

"Yup. Though, the doctor said to keep this on for a while." Aqua held up her leg, showing the white cast around the broken limb. "Not going to be much use in fighting for a while."

"Well, that's probably a good thing," Sora said. "You could use a vacation. A whole year's worth, actually."

"Keyblade wielders don't technically have vacations, being so few people who wield the Keyblade that side with the light...And in addition to Twilight being one of the first sentient equines to ever wield one as well in recorded history." Aqua sighed, wishing there was some way to regain any resources of the Keyblade from the transformed world that used to be the training grounds for new wielders and upcoming masters. "But, maybe I should take a vacation. At the very least."

"That's the spirit!" Sora tossed Aqua the apple brown betty he brought with him, the mare catching it with her aura. "Try that. Applejack's brown bettys are delicious. Get you some real food in you aside from the slop they serve in hospitals." Feeling her stomach rumbling, Aqua shrugged her shoulders and took a small bite of the crumbly pastry. It was a lot better than the food the nurses gave her during her stay, but after fifteen years of survival in darkness without any proper nourishment, she didn't care what she ate as long as it was filling. "Let's head on down to the train station. We're going off to Rainbow Falls today, and we're going to surely pass through the preliminaries for the events."

"Sounds like fun." Sora lead the way while Aqua followed, munching on her snack as she limped forward. "Did Applejack make more of these?"

Once everyone arrived at the train, including the other athletes for the qualifying events for the Equestria Games, the locomotive sped off toward its destination. Rainbow Dash was a little disappointed that the other pegasi are competing in different events, and can only compete in one event, but she can pull off the slack for Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps. She did wish that either Sora or Riku replaced one of them, but since they were more suited for fight than flight, they would easily win the Struggle Tournament. It did make her curious to know how Struggles worked if it involved smacking ponies around with a foam bat.

They soon arrived at Rainbow Falls a moment later, and the place looked like paradise to the Keyblade wielders. It looked similar to Winsome Falls when Sora went camping with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, rainbow waterfalls splashing to the river under a bridge connecting to a valley where the relay race would be held, a large rainbow out on the horizon brightening the landscape even further with beauty. There were other pegasi out on the field warming up, and there was even a griffon team as well.

"Wow. This place almost looks like Neverland," Aqua said as the area reminded her of the flowing waterfalls in the island world, gaining her ability to jump twice in the air as she used magical fairy dust to gain extra height to reach the cliffs. "Only, Rainbow Falls is a bit more peaceful without a pirate ship shooting cannonballs at the land to try and hit us."

"I don't think I've actually been in Neverland," Sora said as they walked along the grounds. "Guess you gave Hook some trouble before I did. I need to head back there and see how Peter Pan and Tinker Bell are really doing."

"Hey, look! It's the Wonderbolts!" one of the pegasi spoke, alerting everyone as they looked up at the sky.

Flying through the air in perfect synchronization, three of the Wonderbolts flew across Rainbow Falls, coming in for a landing. The members of the flight team that were taking part in the relay for the Games were Spitfire, Soarin, and a mare named Fleetfoot: her coat a similar cyan like Rainbow Dash's, though her mane was as white as a cloud, swept back from her constant flights on the team. They spotted the future Wonderbolt and approached her.

"Oh man, this year's going to be a good one," Spitfire said.

"We just might have some competition this year with Dash and her team," Soarin added.

"Just a couple days of practice until we see you in the air, Rainbow Dash," Fleetfoot said. "I hope you and your boys can keep up with the greatest and pass within a few seconds."

"Boys?...Wait, you mean Sora and Riku?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, yeah," Spitfire said, the three Wonderbolts staring at each other in confusion through their goggles. "They are racing with you, right?"

"Actually, they're entering in the Struggle fights, but I do have a team, and we're sure to qualify." Rainbow dared not to look at Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps, a little afraid to know how her idols would react if they knew who else would be with her in the relay.

"Man. That's a shame. But, after hearing how well they can fight, they'll probably win that tournament hooves down," Soarin said.

"Good luck, Dash." The Wonderbolts headed over to their tents, set up to look like a professional rest area for the Cloudsdale team after doing their scheduled training sessions.

As they left, the others watching the cheerleaders giving the Wonderbolts a morale boost while also entertaining onlookers, Sora noticed Rainbow was a bit apprehensive when they thought he and Riku would be racing as well. "You alright, Rainbow?"

"Yeah. Just a bit nervous," she said. "We're going to need a lot of practicing, but with enough training, we'll be sure to pass the qualifying time." She looked over at her team, Bulk too busy flexing while Fluttershy watched the cheerleaders with the others. "Hopefully I can pour on enough speed in the final leg of the relay, and make sure they don't drop the horseshoe baton."

 _"Attention, Struggle competitors!"_ a stallion over the intercom spoke as they caught everyone's attention. _"The preliminary matches for the tournament are about to begin in a few minutes! Contestants, please make your way to the battle arena at the bottom of the plateau at this time!"_

"That's us." Sora patted Rainbow on the back, believing she'll be able to get Bulk and Fluttershy into enough shape to qualify. "Good luck with the training. We'll probably finish our matches by today and help you guys out." He left the pegasus to train her teammates, walking up to Riku as they began making their way down the hill of the plateau, Aqua following them to really see how well the two teens were in combat. "So, you guys know where Twilight and Kairi are? They left the train, but I have no idea where they ran off to after the Wonderbolts arrived."

"I think they said they were going on ahead to meet up with you two, though they looked like they were up to something as soon as they left," Aqua said.

The stallions looked at each other, only shrugging their shoulders as they had no idea what their girlfriends were up to. As they reached the lower area, they saw the square arena set up for the Struggle matches, seeing several ponies, along with other sentient creatures from around the world that came to try and qualify for the big tournament or watch the fight. At least there was a lot of competition for Sora and Riku, if they could keep up with them. Aqua walked over to the bleachers with the rest of the audience while the teens stood alongside their fellow competitors.

Up on the arena, a brown unicorn stallion wearing a black vest with a yellow arrow pointing up on the front stepped onto it and stood in front of the competitors, his cutie mark a microphone with lines coming out from it, making it seem like it was being spoken into. "Hello, mares and gentlecolts! Welcome to the first ever, newly created sporting event designed by Princess Celestia herself! This is the event known as Struggle, a one-on-one competitive duel unlike any normal fighting competition! I am your host, Micro Chatter, and I'm sure this is going to be an exciting prelims match for the real tournament in the Equestria Games!

"For those of you new to this sport, here's how it works!" The MC levitated a Struggle weapon up before the crowd, showing off the official blue foam bat, along with a glowing red sphere. "Combatants are to use these Struggle bats to attack their opponent, but the aim of this fight is to not knock them out, consciously or out of the ring! Their goal is to knock these special magical orbs from their opponent and collect all of them or keep the most on them when the two minute time limit runs out! Each Struggler will receive exactly one hundred of these spheres, magically enchanted to be absorbed in their bodies!" He touched the sphere, everyone watching it get absorbed into him. "And the only way to get them out is with a hard enough whack of the Struggle bat!"

Micro swung the bat against his chest, causing the orb he just absorbed getting flung out of him, landing on the arena with a few bounces. _"So that's how Struggle works."_

 _"It's too bad we can't beat each other to death in order to win, huh?"_ Sora whispered as Riku was given the know-how of how a Struggle match worked.

"Knock out your opponent's orbs, run into them to instantly pick them up, and have all two hundred spheres in your possession or hold onto more than your opponent!" the announcer continued. "If one of you loses all of your orbs and there are still some on the arena, pick up at least one before your opponent does to avoid an immediate loss!" The stallion levitated the sphere and bat over to the side, pulling down a magical chart that showed the brackets of the preliminary matches. "The tournament for the Equestria Games will have eight contenders that will compete! Unlike the other events' standings, any single one of you can make it into the top eight, not just one from every single town, city, or kingdom! Anything goes in this event, so bring out your best for the qualifying matches, but not too much for the main event in spring!" The audience cheered, unable to wait for the fights to begin, the Struggle fighters ready to begin the new sport. "We have already predetermined the brackets each of you will be in! Let's all see who's going up against who!"

In a flash on the aura tournament bracket, the faces of the fighters appeared in their places. Luckily, Riku and Sora were on opposite sides of the thirty-two brackets, each victor needing two wins to be placed in the official tournament.

"Alright! We might have an opportunity to fight each other in the finals at the Games!" Sora cheered. "But I won't go easy on you when we do meet up on the field, Riku."

"You better not. You're the only one around here who can at least give me a challenge." Sora and Riku began nudging each other, already anticipating having a match with each other when they're on two different sides of the brackets.

"We'll be starting the first match in just a moment! Competitors, prepare to bring your 'A' game!" The host stepped down, the other competitors getting themselves ready as they were excited to begin fighting.

"I think we're already set to give it our all," Sora said. "But where the heck are-?"

"Hey, boys!" Sora and Riku turned around to see Kairi and Twilight, their jaws dropping at the sight of the two mares.

They were both dressed as cheerleaders like Pinkie was, though they were designed differently compared to the pink earth pony's random assortment of outfits she ends up getting in. Both mares' manes were tied up in a ponytail and their outfits both black and white, only Kairi's top had a picture of Sora on the front with his Keyblade on the back, while Twilight's was similar though with Riku's face and Keyblade. They both held black and white pompoms to match their clothes within their respective auras. Both stallions were stunned speechless, both surprised and enticed as their girlfriends have become their personal cheerleaders.

"Looks like we made it in time," Twilight said. "So, what do you think of your own little cheer squad?"

"I think it's obvious from the expressions on their faces," Kairi said. "Though, we would like your opinion, boys." Both mares stood up on the hind legs, Twilight using her wings to keep herself balanced as they grabbed their pompoms with their hooves, striking a pose as they shook them around. Sora and Riku didn't say anything, their brains too stunned to make them speak, but their wings instantly flared out from their sides. "That's definitely a yes to me."

Both mares giggled while the pegasi tried to fold their wings back in place. Aqua had watched the little display from afar, shaking her head with a small laugh. At least their spirits weren't broken through all the madness of fighting against the darkness and those who side with it, still acting like kids as they reached adulthood.

"You know, this is going to distract us more than give us a confidence boost," Riku said, highly flustered by the embarrassing wing boner around hundreds of others that might have seen them.

"Why must you be adorable in that outfit while you're a unicorn!?" Sora asked. "Dang it, Kairi. No matter what you do, I can never get you out of my mind!"

"That's a good thing," the pink unicorn said. "But I know you could never get me off your mind."

"As a human damsel in distress," Sora corrected. "Now, as a pony, it's too much for me to take."

He winced and groaned, playfully clutching his chest as he pretended to have a heart attack, flopping down on his side with his eyes rolled up in his head and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Riku kicked his side as Kairi laughed at Sora's high jinks, jostling the teen out of his fake episode.

"We really need you to hang out with less people that don't goof off all the time," he said.

"Well, you should learn to have a better sense of humor," Sora countered.

"The first match of the first round of the preliminary tournament will soon begin! Contestants for the first match please approach the arena!" Sora vaulted back up on his hooves, being the first match of the qualifying tourney for the Struggle Tournament.

"Welp, time for me to show off my skills to the future competitors when the Equestria Games kick off." He quickly flew up to Kairi, grabbed and dipped her, giving her a kiss as he surprised her, then stood her back up as she held a blush on her cheeks while he grinned. "Kiss for good luck, or just because. Now, to win and qualify!"

Sora flew off to the stage to begin his match, leaving Kairi flustered as she stared into space. "How does she deal with Sora's energy back in your home?"

"No idea," Riku said to Twilight. "Even I find it difficult just to keep up with him and his enthusiasm at times. And I usually kick his butt whenever he wants to duel me." As the first rounds were about to start, Riku couldn't help but trail his eyes down to Twilight's outfit instead of the first match that was about to begin. "...So...when did you find the time to make those?"

"Rarity did, actually," Twilight admitted. "Kairi and I thought it would be fun to tease you two and see if we can give you a little challenge not to get too distracted when you fought in your matches." Twilight blushed and looked down at her hooves, straightening out her skirt as she wasn't used to wearing anything like what Kairi wears. "...Do I look good in it?"

"...Duhhhhhhh..." So many comments flooded Riku's mind, his white cheeks turning red as he tried to find the right answer without sounding stupid. Though, with his dumbfounded response while trying to find said answer, he was already making himself look like a love-struck idiot enamored by his girlfriend in a very attractive cheerleader's outfit. "...You look...hot..."

He mentally facehooved, his mouth working ahead of his brain, but instead of receiving a punch or a slap as he expected, Twilight gave him a peck on the cheek, turning his entire face red. Aqua continued watching from the bleachers, a little surprised to see a human, turned into a pony by magic to make them fit in with the world around them, in a relationship with a pony. Though, seeing as any Keyblade wielder could come from other worlds, she wasn't one to judge when there were two beings of sentient nature love each other, the boundaries of some worlds always crossed in some way or another. The blue unicorn did have some feelings toward Terra at some point in her early teens, but it only wound up being a silly crush that she completely moved on from once she made it through puberty. She turned her attention back to the arena, where Sora was in the middle of battling with a unicorn stallion, already stealing more than half of his opponent's spheres without getting hit once.

The day had ended and the preliminary matches were done just as the sun was about to set. Obviously, Sora and Riku had won their Stuggle matches and are moving on to the tournament, their foes not much of a challenge, but they tried to put up a fight against two professional Keyblade wielders that had held back a little bit to not seem too good at what they do. Twilight and Kairi cheered them on as they fought, proving to be quite challenging for them not to avert their eyes to their girlfriends dressed up in sexy cheerleading uniforms as they heard their cheers. Aqua was impressed with their skills, even though they were holding back so they could give their dueling opponents a small chance of making it past at least a minute. If she didn't pass out from exhaustion and pain, she could have seen how well they were when they took on the Dark Hide.

As soon as the sun rose to greet the majestic falls, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Twilight, and Aqua headed for the fields where Rainbow's relay team was practicing. The two mares were out of their cheerleader outfits, planning to help the relay team get into shape for their race the next day. They spotted Bulk Biceps and Fluttershy doing some warm ups, though Rainbow Dash was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Ponyville flight team," Sora greeted. "Where's Dash at?"

"I guess she must be sleeping in," Fluttershy said.

"Sleeping in? During training?" Riku questioned.

"I really don't know. She told us to do warm ups until she was up and ready to go." The yellow pegasus laid on the ground on her stomach, spread her wings out, and tried lifting herself up with just her wings. She struggled to do a wing up, barely pushing herself off the ground as she strained to do at least one. The others looked over at Bulk doing the same, only his wings could barely reach his stomach let alone the ground. "We did a little badly with the baton passing too, so we need to work on that as well."

"What is wrong with his wings?" Aqua whispered to Sora as she pointed at Bulk, struggling to push both his wings down to the ground. "Can he even fly with those things?"

"Yes, but I have no clue how his wings are physically that small." Aqua was hesitant to question the bulky pegasus's training regiment, as well as any possible illegal substances he took to keep those muscles. "Well, until Rainbow shows up, we'll train you!"

"Cool!" Bulk shouted, grunting heavily to do a single wing up, only giving up a moment later. "What do we do first!?"

"Let's start with maneuverability and passing. Where's the horseshoe you guys were using?" Riku asked.

"Right here!" Rarity called out as she trotted up to them along with Applejack and Pinkie Pie, the hyper earth pony now wearing a rainbow wig with rainbow pompoms. "Had to touch this up a little bit. Can't have a relay team with a terrible baton to pass."

The white unicorn held up the newly painted horseshoe, coated gold with small blue diamonds patterned around it. "...I don't think it matters how good a baton looks. It's supposed to be dirty, Rarity."

"Nonsense! I've even worked on the uniforms our team will wear. I just need a few more moments." Rarity quickly ran back to where they were set up, leaving the baton in Sora's hoof.

"Ok then..." Sora's attention was averted to hearing the cheerleaders for Cloudsdale's team as he looked up from the decorated baton for the race. He saw the Wonderbolts, though out of the trio for the relay, Spitfire and Fleetfoot were there, but not Soarin. "Hey, what happened to Soarin? Is he late or something?"

"He actually clipped his wing off one of the obstacle rings yesterday!" Pinkie answered, waving her hooves and fluttering rainbow pompoms in the air. "He fell out of the sky, but Rainbow Dash swooped in and saved him before he crashed to the ground! He's in the infirmary recovering, so he should be back on his hooves before the race tomorrow!"

"Ow. That must have hurt. Guess we didn't hear it down below the plateau with the announcer spouting colorful commentary on the matches." Despite hearing the unfortunate news with the Wonderbolts' teammate and fellow flyer, Rainbow Dash was able to save them again from another unfortunate free fall. "Hope his wing gets better. But, for now, time to get to training! Up in the air, you two!"

Sora and Riku flapped up in the air, followed by Fluttershy and the straining Bulk Biceps. The four pegasi flew over to a few of the obstacle rings to train their maneuverability, Sora handing Bulk the baton as the sections of their race would be him first, then Fluttershy, then Rainbow.

"Come on, Bulk! Pick up the pace! Work those tiny wings!" Riku encouraged the stallion, knowing he can fly faster than he is now.

Neither he or Sora knew how he was going to fit through those rings with his build. They watched him begin to slip flip around to try to fit through, his back pressing into the ring, barely making it through as he began to bend the pole. Seeing it was close enough, Fluttershy hovered up to him as he waved his hoof that held the horseshoe out.

"Um, I'm ready to take the horseshoe, if you want me to," she said.

"Fluttershy, you don't have to be polite when it's passed to you," Sora reminded Fluttershy. Before she could take it, the pole whip back and sent Bulk flying through the air, heading straight for Sora at blinding speeds. "Oh, sweet mother of-!" He grunted as the hulking stallion slammed into him, both pegasi sent flying across the field until they slammed into the side of the cliff. Bulk pulled himself out of the bulky imprint of his body in the wall, looking around him to find no sign of Sora. He heard a groan and felt something on his back, turning his head to find the skinny pegasus stallion stuck to his back, stuck in a daze as stars flew around his head. "Mommy? I don't wanna play with the big horsey anymore..."

"Oops. Sorry!" Bulk Biceps peeled Sora off his back, the Keyblade wielder flapping his wings on instinct as he swayed around in delirium. "Are you ok!?"

"Yeah. Fine," Sora slurred. "Keep on training. I'll catch up with you...right after a nap." He stopped flying, sliding down the side of the cliff until he tumbled to the ground. Bulk shrugged his shoulders and headed back to the others, leaving the teen behind as he stood up on shaky legs, shaking his head as he now felt the pain in his crushed body. "Ow. What are his muscles made of? Steel?"

"Whinny, ponies, whinny!" Sora looked over in the direction of a couple cheering mares, the same ones who rooted for Cloudsdale's relay team. He saw Fleetfoot and Rainbow Dash flying across the sky, the latter flying through a group of rings as she passed off a horseshoe to the former. "Fly on, fly on, fly on!"

"What the heck is Rainbow Dash doing?" Sora continued watching Rainbow Dash training with the Wonderbolts when she should be helping Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps. It was only a minute later until the future Wonderbolt flew back to where her team was training. Sora began to grow a bit skeptical after Rainbow lied to Fluttershy about catching a few more 'Z's before joining them. "I know she idolizes the Wonderbolts and all, but why was she flying with Fleetfoot? And practicing the pass off for the relay with the other team?"

Sora withheld questioning Rainbow Dash on the matter as he made it back, figuring she was asked to fly with the Wonderbolts and see if she could keep up with them. Rainbow did help him and Riku continue their training Bulk and Fluttershy for the race, but kept making up excuses as she flew off elsewhere. Sora kept a close eye on her whenever she left, seeing her around Cloudsdale's team and enjoying her training with them instead of her best friend and their muscular teammate. When they took a break and had some of Applejack's apple brown bettys, Bulk scarfing down a majority of the delicious pastries that could rival Pinkie's endless stomach, Rainbow wasn't all that hungry for them as she had a meal while flying around in the sky.

The outfits Rarity made for the team were not exactly fitting for a racing team: Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps pranced in place, wearing blue dresses with pink and orange flowers on their heads, looking more dressed for a silly modeling theme than a race. A majority of the group who witnessed Rarity's craft groaned or fell over in exasperation, making Bulk Biceps look awkward as he somehow liked it, Sora and Riku questioning the stallion's masculinity past his large frame, but Fluttershy made it look good. Rainbow Dash wasn't even around to see their prototype "flight suits" as Sora spotted her with the Wonderbolts again, her, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot wearing gray and white professional flight suits, the others too dumbstruck at the silly display with Bulk and Fluttershy in those dresses.

Sora finally had enough of Rainbow abandoning her team, not acting like the loyal leader she was supposed to be. He snuck up behind her as she stripped out of her Cloudsdale relay team uniform and approached the lake. With no one else around as she took a drink of water, he approached her and yanked on her tail.

"GAH!" Rainbow shrieked, turning around to glare at the disappointed gaze from the Keyblade wielder. "Oh! H-Hey, Sora. You didn't have to pull my tail."

"I just might yank it off while I drag you back to your team," he said. "But I'm starting to wonder which team you're actually on."

"What...What are you talking about?" she asked, darting her eyes everywhere but on him.

"You're flying with the Wonderbolts, practicing with them instead of with Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps. You're supposed to represent Ponyville, and you're practically abandoning them. And for what?" Rainbow began to try to find an excuse as she stammered, already caught and knows she won't be able to escape from Sora.

"W-Well, we'll still be able to qualify," she reasoned. "You and Riku have the practicing covered and I can pick up the slack when the time comes. Besides, it's a lot more fun working with the winners than the...non-winners."

"You care more about winning than working with your team?" Sora questioned, appalled by her word choice.

"You and Riku are going to fight in that Struggle event and try to win!" Rainbow argued. "The whole point of competing in the Equestria Games is to win!"

"The point is doing your best and working with your team in those events," Sora corrected. "You're supposed to be the Element of Loyalty, yet you're betraying your friends just to win a race, more for your own pride than for the team you're supposed to be racing for."

"Maybe if you and Riku didn't sign up for that dumb tournament, we could beat that qualifying race within ten seconds flat!" Rainbow shouted.

Sora was about to tackle her to the ground after hearing her blatantly say she didn't want Fluttershy, her best friend, and Bulk Biceps, a pegasus stallion with stubby wings that's able to fly and volunteered to race for Ponyville, but Spitfire and Fleetfoot flew down next to them. "Hey, Rainbow Dash! Sora!" The teen grumbled, remaining silent as the Wonderbolts approached Rainbow. "You got a minute, Dash?"

"Uhh, sure." She looked back at Sora, the stallion leering at her, waiting for her little chat with her new team to end. "What's up?"

"You can be a really good asset to the team," Fleetfoot said. "So we want you to join the Cloudsdale team. Permanently."

"Really!?" Rainbow gasped, excited to be a part of the team, only to realize she was going to replace Soarin. "What about Soarin?"

"It doesn't look like his wing will heal up in time before our run tomorrow," Spitfire sadly said. "We want you to fly for us."

Sora couldn't believe the fact that Spitfire had the exact same mentality as Rainbow Dash. It was bad enough that the captain didn't pay attention to her recruits safety when training them to be Wonderbolts when Lightning Dust caused a lot of problems with her cocky ego, but she's planning on stealing Rainbow Dash, leaving Ponyville's Aerial Relay team without a third member.

"Of course, that means you won't fly for Ponyville, but I think that's a good thing," Fleetfoot said as she pointed over to where they could see Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps. They were practicing their passing, Fluttershy shoving her hoof a bit to hard and punched Bulk hard in the face. Ironically, the heavily muscled stallion began tearing up and bawled, running away from her with her chasing after him to apologize for the accidental hit. "Their chances of qualifying for the Games are pretty slim, even with you flying with them."

"So, what's it going to be?" Rainbow stammered, stuck between two choices she couldn't easily decide on. If she sided with the Wonderbolts, not only would she fly for Cloudsdale, but she would have a chance at winning the event in the Equestria Games. But she didn't want to tick Sora off, realizing that she was so lost in winning and hanging out with Spitfire and Fleetfoot that she wound up blowing off her friends, her real team. And if she stuck with Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps, she was afraid they wouldn't be able to qualify with their weak flying. "We'll give you some time to think it over."

The two mares headed back to their tents, leaving behind a conflicted Rainbow Dash and a highly disappointed Sora. She looked back at him again, his forelegs crossed against his chest as he stared at her, waiting for what she'll end up choosing.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that!" Rainbow whined. "They want me to fly with them! It's my dream come true!"

"And you fulfilled that dream after the Young Fliers Competition a while back, became a Wonderbolt recruit and trained under them, and you've met them several more times than any other fan ever could. So, that's a horrible excuse, and you know it." The mare winced, her decision so hard to make between her friends or her chances of victory.

"What would you do?" she asked, hoping to find an answer.

"I know what I would do, but this is a choice you'll have to make," Sora said. "Either fly with your team, or abandon them so you can win a worthless piece of gold to hang around your neck. Tomorrow's the race, so I hope you pick the right answer."

He walked past Rainbow, not giving her a passing glance as he made his way back to the others. He hoped that she would make the right choice and show her loyalty to who was really important to her and not her life goals.

Early the next morning, the teams were up and warming themselves up for the qualifying trial race later this afternoon. The Ponyville team gathered together, but there was no sign of Rainbow Dash anywhere. At least Sora didn't see her with the Cloudsdale team as they practiced their flight sprints, at least not yet.

"Ohhh! Oh, the pain!" Everyone heard Rainbow Dash's voice, but as they looked in her direction, they saw her in a wheelchair, bandages wrapped around her head, hooves, wings, and midsection, along with a neck brace. While most of the crowd gasped at the injured state she was in, Sora leered at her as her groans of agony were faked. "Woe is me!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Sora grumbled under his breath.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed as everyone witnessing the "injured" mare rolling up to her friends. "Rainbow Dash, what happened!?"

"Ugh...I hurt my hoof," she said as she held up a foreleg, her plan already failing as Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Twilight saw through her ruse as well.

"All of them?" Sora questioned sarcastically. "Because, gee, that's pretty serious for a single hoof injury."

"I-I tripped...on a foam hoof," she said, begging Sora with her gaze not to call her out. "Then I landed on a...pokey stick coming out of the ground."

"What!?" Pinkie shouted, no one able to hear the cause of her "injuries" as she mumbled it. "If I get my hooves on that pokey stick coming out of the ground, it'll be in big trouble!"

"I don't think I can fly in the tryouts, or ever!" Rainbow whined, dramatically pressing her hoof against forehead.

Sora, on the other hoof, facehooved, knowing full well her "broken hoof" wouldn't hinder her ability to fly, which is what she always does whenever she hung out with anyone. He looked over at Spitfire and Fleetfoot, Rainbow's groans of pain overheard as they were a bit surprised that she couldn't compete, ruining their plans to have her in place of Soarin, but what the pegasus was doing was more of a cop out than a solution. They took her to the medical tent so she can be treated, even though she was faking everything, placed in a hospital bed with her legs elevated to help mend her "broken hooves".

"Well, the doctor said there wasn't anything wrong with you," Twilight said.

"Yeah. What's hurting, Dash?" Sora asked. "You want one of us to use Cure on you so you can feel a lot better?"

"NO!" Rainbow shouted, quickly clearing her throat from her sudden outburst. "I mean, no. I don't think magic can heal my broken bones."

"You don't have any, you little liar." A moment later, Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps came back in after they left some time ago, Bulk getting momentarily stuck between the doorway before he squeezed through.

"How's our patient doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"I've been better," Rainbow said as she continued faking being in pain. "Just having all my friends around is already making the pain go away."

"That's good." Sora held himself from banging his head against the wall, getting more and more frustrated with Rainbow Dash's terrible facade. "We're really sorry you're too hurt to move, but you don't have to worry about the tryouts. We'll be just fine. We even have a replacement."

Entering the doorway was a familiar gray pegasus mare with a blonde mane and bubbles for a cutie mark, Derpy Hooves waving a flag in her hoof. "Hi, everypony! Let's go, Ponyville!" Her cocked eyes spotted Sora, surprising the stallion as Fluttershy and Bulk ironically found her as a replacement. "Hi, Sora!"

"Hi, Derpy," he greeted with a wave.

"I saw your fight in that Struggle match thingie! You were amazing!" Derpy said excitedly, accidentally dropping her flag. "Whoops."

"We know you love flying, so we all promise that if we qualify for the Equestria Games and win gold medals, you can have ours." Fluttershy's promise made Rainbow grimace with guilt, even after blowing her and Bulk off to be with the Wonderbolts and side with the winners instead of her friends.

"Cross our hearts!" Bulk said, ensuring the promise, the others thankful he didn't make a Pinkie Promise.

"Let's keep warming up for the race and let Rainbow rest." Everyone began to leave the infirmary to help Derpy, Fluttershy, and Bulk practice some more before the race starts.

Sora stayed behind, giving Rainbow a deadpanned look. "Good choice, Rainbow. You decided to pick the neutral option. Not cool."

"I don't know what you mean. I really hurt myself." Sora lifted a hoof and tapped one of her bandaged legs quickly, failing to respond to being in pain in time for her ploy to look realistic. She groaned in irritation, highly frustrated with the teen hounding her. "What do you want from me?"

"To make the RIGHT decision, not the easy decision," he said. "You represent loyalty, sticking by your friends and those you care about. Instead, you faked an injury, which was a horrible act right from the beginning, choosing to let both teams fail because you don't care about the town you wanted to fight for."

"What do you mean 'both teams'?" Both pegasi quickly turned their heads to the other bed, surprised to see Soarin was there all this time with his clipped wing bandaged up.

"Soarin?" Sora noticed the curtains, forgetting that any hospital or medical tent would have curtains to give other patients privacy when they share a room. "Right...The clipped wing. I heard that you nearly took a nasty fall."

"Yeah, but Dash saved me before I even hit the ground," he said. "But what were you talking about earlier? I was kind of napping when I heard you talking."

"...Uhhh..." Sora didn't want to bring Soarin down if he mentioned how Spitfire and Fleetfoot, his own teammates, wanted to drop him out of the Cloudsdale relay team and replace him with Rainbow Dash. "...It's nothing important."

"Oh. Well, at least Dash is lucky enough to have her friends come to see her with her injuries." The Keyblade wielder fell over in disbelief after mentioning out loud that Rainbow faked the injured state she was in. "Spitfire and Fleetfoot didn't even bother to show up at all yesterday."

"Hope your wing gets better soon," Dash said.

"Actually, my wing's all better," Soarin said, surprising both Rainbow and Sora, the teen quickly standing back up on his hooves in surprise. "I'm just keeping it warm until they want me back."

"'Want you back?' You mean they actually told you they were kicking you off the relay team?" Sora asked.

"They told me they were worried I wouldn't be at one hundred percent before the trial runs today, so they went and found somepony else to take my place." Both ponies' jaws dropped. Spitfire practically admitted cutting Soarin loose, telling him they don't need him and had Rainbow Dash take his place, which meant both Rainbow and the Wonderbolts captain were highly disloyal to their own sides, all for the sake of winning instead of working together. Soarin sighed sadly and laid his head down on the pillow. "Guess we're both out of luck. Cloudsdale can't compete without a third flyer, and Ponyville won't be able to qualify without Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow and Sora looked at each other, utterly surprised by the information Soarin gave. She needed to fix this, and they both knew it. Sunlight began shining through the opened window, reflecting off a pitcher of water nearby Rainbow's bedside table, creating a rainbow down on the flag Derpy dropped. Sora saw rainbow light shimmering in the mare's eyes, similar to how Rarity's had during the fashion show back in Manehattan. Her eyes hardened, getting out of her slung position as she leapt off the bed.

"We both will," she said as she marched her way out of the infirmary and out to the fields.

While Sora figured out what was happening, Soarin sat up, surprised to see Rainbow was up, despite her injuries. "Wait, what the hay is going on? Wasn't she hurt?"

"...I'll...explain on the way," Sora said, his mind still reeling from the weird glowing rainbow eyes that have happened twice. He dragged Soarin out of the bed, took off the bandages on his already healed wing, and dragged him after Rainbow. "Come on. Let's show your team just how well you are and give them a piece of our minds."

Back out in the fields, practice with Derpy went by pretty poorly. Everyone was a bit down to know that Rainbow Dash won't be able to fly with them, even if some of them knew she was faking her accidental slip up.

"Without Rainbow Dash, I don't think Ponyville will qualify for the race with her replacement," Twilight said, only to realize she spoke negatively to Derpy as she sat in front of everyone. "No offense."

"Eh, I'm not a good flyer myself," Derpy said with a shrug. "As long as we try, I'm fine with that."

"Well that's just fantastic! What am I supposed to do with all of these!?" Pinkie pointed at the large stack of pompoms she somehow brought with her, baffling Aqua as she counted them.

"What were you even planning to do with all of them by yourself?" she questioned.

"Don't question Pinkie Pie," Riku and Kairi both said.

"Right...But questions always desire some kind of answer, and they can be found." As they all sat in misery as Ponyville won't be able to compete in an event, Aqua noticed Rainbow Dash walking on her hooves, making her way over to the Cloudsdale team. "Looks like Rainbow's all better now."

"The others looked, those who weren't aware of her faked injuries gasping in surprise as they followed her, Sora and Soarin quickly catching up to them. While Spitfire and Fleetfoot took a drink, donning their flight suits for the race, their jaws dropped when they saw Rainbow up and about with her bandages still on.

"Rainbow Dash? You're already feeling better?" Fleetfoot asked.

"...I never was hurt in the first place." Rainbow tore off her bandages and neck brace, the others gasping in shock as she lied to them. "I faked my injury so I didn't have to choose between Cloudsdale or Ponyville. I couldn't decide, and it was hard to pick who to fly with."

"Rainbow, you don't have to choose us," Fluttershy said. "We know how much you want to win, and you should fly with the winning team."

"No, Fluttershy. I'm flying for Ponyville," Rainbow said, shocking Spitfire and Fleetfoot. "Ponyville might not be my real home, but it is home to me because of all my friends who live there. Even other ponies who care about me, whether I win or not." She rubbed the back of her head as she looked over at Sora, the teen grinning and nodding his head in approval. "And it helps to have somepony remind me who I am when I come up with any stupid ideas."

"But, what about our team?" Fleetfoot asked. "We don't have a third teammate now, and the other Wonderbolts are back at HQ!"

"How about the teammate you left behind?" Sora spoke up as he stepped forward, Soarin walking beside him as they approached the two mares. "Care to explain why you decided to replace Soarin when his wing was already good as new? Why you lied to him so you could immediately win the race during the Games after qualifying?" Spitfire and Fleetfoot stammered, unable to find a reason as Soarin felt hurt by his own teammates abandoning him. "I thought the Wonderbolts were supposed to be a TEAM, emphasis on the TEAM, meaning no one ends up getting left behind or kicked out over winning a dumb competition. I was willing to look past your disregard for the recruits back in the academy when Riku and I helped train them after you gathered them up and hid them when the Heartless attacked, Spitfire, but this makes you and other Wonderbolts who behave like narcissists make wanting other pegasi to join change their minds in a heartbeat."

The two mares lowered their heads after being scolded by one of Equestria's powerful hero, only striving to be winners and disregarding those who aren't the best. Soarin was a little disheartened at Sora's opinions on the Wonderbolts, but after being lied to and being replaced by a future member of the team, he was just as upset as the teen was. Rainbow still wanted to be a Wonderbolt and made her choice on who she was flying for, though Sora almost convinced her to rethink her career choice after her training in the Wonderbolts Academy and being bribed into training and joining Spitfire and Fleetfoot.

"...I guess we really screwed up, huh?" Spitfire finally said after a moment of silence. "I was always told to be the best of the best by our previous captain when I was a rookie, and things were different back then compared to now. We could learn a lot from the both of you." She and Fleetfoot walked up to Soarin, still pretty sore even after they learned their lesson. "Sorry about lieing and replacing you, Soarin."

"You all set to fly?" Fleetfoot asked.

"You really think an apology will make up for trying to replace me?" Soarin questioned with a scowl.

"We'll buy you any kind of pie you want for a whole year," Spitfire bartered, making the stallion's ears perk up.

"...Any pie? And however many I want?" Both mares nodded their head, easily winning the stallion over. "...Ok, I'm in. Go, Cloudsdale!"

The races soon began as the teams flew through the course of rings set out for all of them to reach the qualifying time to race. The Cloudsdale team made it with plenty of time to spare, along with the other teams that took a bit longer than the expert flight team. When it came to Ponville's team, everyone cheered Bulk, Fluttershy, and Rainbow on, including the Wonderbolts and their crew. Pinkie was wearing her rainbow cheerleader outfit as she cheered at the top of her lungs, joined by the Cloudsdale cheerleaders as they chanted.

As the race started, Bulk flew off first, flapping his wings as he moved as fast as he was able to through the course. When reaching the rings, instead of getting stuck through them, he managed to slip right through going back legs first, staying horizontal as he made it through them. He handed the horseshoe baton off to Fluttershy, the yellow pegasus taking off as she kept a firm grip on it, releasing a heavy wheeze as he stopped flapping and fell to the ground.

Fluttershy had a better speed than Bulk Biceps, flying through the rings as she went through her leg of the course. The clock was ticking as the timer got closer and closer to reaching the red zone, the ending limit to the qualifying zone coming up within seconds. She reached Rainbow and passed her the horseshoe, the cyan mare speeding off in a blur through the rings as she poured on every single ounce of speed she had in her. Once she passed her rings, she flew up to the circular goal ring of clouds in the sky, passing through it as the timer on the ring stopped it and examined their finishing time.

After an agonizing few seconds, he made his verdict after looking at the arrow on the timer, mere seconds away from failure on the clock. "Ponyville qualifies!"

The crowd cheered, along with the teams, Ponyville's Aerial Relay team moving on to compete in the Equestria Games. They soon held a ceremony for the qualified teams, each contestant for the teams receiving a qualification medal from the officials overseeing the qualifying events held in Rainbow Falls. After Ponyville's team received their medals, Spitfire approached Rainbow Dash and gave her her Wonderbolts pin, a gold lightning bolt with a pair of wings. A little gift given to her after showing the Wonderbolts captain what it truly means to be loyal to their team and friends. They even took a photo, showing each qualifying team with their crew/friends who helped them get the chance to compete.

Once the events were done, everyone boarded the train and began heading back to Ponyville. On the ride back, while the others celebrated Ponyville's passing in the relay race, Sora sat by Aqua, needing to tell her about the rainbow eyes that had happened to Rainbow Dash.

"So it happened to Rainbow too?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah. There's no way that's a coincidence." Sora looked back at the celebrating team, Rainbow leaving her qualification medal with Spitfire's pin attached to it. "I know this may sound crazy, but if Rarity and Rainbow had this happen to them, then the same could happen with the rest of the girls."

"It is crazy, but it might be possible." While lost in thought, both Sora and Aqua felt an odd light presence in the train car. The pin began to shimmer rainbow for a moment like Rainbow Dash's eyes, but when they turned to look in its direction, it disappeared before they saw it. "Again?"

"Again?" Sora repeated, confused by what she meant. "You mean you felt that light before?"

"Yes, but it was at Rarity's home after we got back from Manehattan." Aqua looked back at the medal, noticing Riku and Kairi looking around, feeling the same power that came from the pin as well. "This is odd. What is going on?"

"Beats me." Sora reclined in his seat, no longer able to feel the presence of light around them. "At least it's not dangerous, so I guess we don't have to be too concerned about it if it ever happens again."

"...Maybe you're right. It's not threatening, but I still wonder what the glowing eyes and that light mean." Aqua looked back at the hanging medal, left with more questions than answers with this strange phenomenon. Her stomach began growling, demanding food, more specifically some of those apple brown bettys. Sora laughed as Aqua blushed in embarrassment. "Uhh, I'm gonna see if there's any leftover brown bettys. I hope that Bulk guy didn't eat all of them."

She stepped out of the seat and approached Applejack, praying there were still anymore of her pastries left over. As Sora watched her, he looked back at the medal, unable to help but feel like that mysterious light would be very important for something, but for what, he was unsure.


	78. New Gear, Rides, and Locations

Autumn had passed as snow began to fall on the first day of winter. Aqua's leg had healed, now out of its cast a week after the qualification events at Rainbow Falls, the mare staring out the window in Rarity's home as she watched the snow fall to the ground. It was odd to see the weather being controlled by the pegasi in this world, always knowing it acts on its own in any other world. Though the weather was colder and temperatures would drop to freezing, seeing the snow gently floating down to coat the land in fluffy whiteness was always calming to her.

Her attention was brought to a clattering coming from upstairs in Sweetie Belle's room. It stopped a moment later, and coming down the stairs was the filly herself, donning a purple scarf, a pair of boots, and a blue and white striped beanie, all set to go outside and play around outside.

"Rarity! I'm going down to Sweet Apple Acres to play with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo!" she called out. Sweetie didn't wait for a response as she began heading over to the door, noticing Aqua watching her with amusement. "Hi, Aqua!"

"Hi, Sweetie Belle," she said.

"Wanna come along and play with us?" Sweetie asked.

"...Actually, I think I will come along." Aqua stood up and walked over to the door with Sweetie Belle. "I need to get Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Twilight. I've spent far too long resting, and I need to give them a few lessons."

"With their Keyblades?" the filly asked. "How did Twilight get one anyway? Does it just...show up?"

"I'm refraining from answering that," Aqua said.

"You think we can get a cutie mark as Keyblade wielders if we had one?" The mare's eye twitched as she looked down at the overly curious filly.

"Absolutely not!" she shouted. Wincing at her outburst, Aqua controlled her temper before she made the temperature inside the boutique colder than it is outside. "J-Just...stop asking questions about the Keyblade. None of you are supposed to know what it is in the first place. I'm going to have to give a certain spiky-haired hero extra, back-breaking training sessions for blabbing about it."

They left the warm building and stepped out into the cool, snowy air, making their way through town to the apple orchard. There wasn't much snow on the ground yet, but within a couple hours by the look of all the snow clouds, there would be at least a couple inches of snow blanketing the ground. Other ponies were out in winter gear, some shoveling snow off the pathway to their homes or shops, while most of the fillies and colts ran around, catching snowflakes on their tongue while waiting for the snow to build up for snowball fights.

Once they reached the farm, all the trees were bare of their fruit and leaves as most flora can't survive in the colder weather, every single leaf swept up as the ground was all the snow would land on. They reached the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse, where there was already a heavy amount of snow over the area courtesy of Sora, sneaking a couple snow clouds over the area while Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were in the middle of a snowball war. The two fillies laughed, throwing snowballs as they tried to hit each other, but Sora up above grinned menacingly as he hefted a large snowball from the insides of the clouds over his head.

"Bombs away!" he called out, dropping the massive snowball down on the battlefield. The two fillies looked up as a they saw a shadow getting bigger in between their battle zone. They screamed and tried to flee, but as it slammed into the ground, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were swept under a wave of snow. They popped their heads up out of the mini avalanche, getting hit by a couple smaller snowballs as Sora floated down and stood on the top of the snow hill he made. "I love being a pegasus."

"Hey, no giant snowballs!" Scootaloo said.

"There's no rulebook in snowball wars. It's anyone's game, and it doesn't matter how big or small a snowball-" Sora was suddenly smacked in the head by a snowball out of nowhere, the culprit being Sweetie Belle as she bounced up to them.

"I win!" she cheered.

"Ok, THAT wasn't fair." Sweetie Belle helped pull her friends out of the snow as Sora noticed Aqua on the sidelines. "Hey, Aqua! Wanna join in? You girls against me. Just to make it fair."

"Actually, Sora, I came by to get you," Aqua said. "Gather Riku, Kairi, and Twilight, and meet me outside of town. You guys are going to undergo special training under me today."

The mare left and left the Crusaders and Sora, the teen scratching his head in confusion. "'Special training?'...Is she going to teach us what I think it is?"

Aqua sat patiently in the center of the open fields, silently meditating as snow built up around her. During her time recovering, she had gotten her hooves on some metal alloy, the four perfectly identical blocks sitting in front of her, ready to be used as the young generation of Keyblade wielders' armor. After they craft their armor, she'll teach them how to transform their Keyblades into gliders, then train them to a location she knew of that was perfect for them to get used to their new armor's weight and even evaluate their techniques. Twilight was incredibly new to fighting, only knowing as much as she could from the three teens with the basics of weapons combat.

Her ears perked up as she heard multiple hooves crunching against the snow and approaching her. She opened her eyes, finding the young Keyblade wielders arriving as they talked with each other, wondering what the unicorn had planned. Aqua stood up as they stopped in front of her, her serious expression prompting the three teens to stand at attention while Twilight simply stood in confusion.

"Right on time," she said. "After getting caught up on what I missed, and a little R&R from fifteen years fighting in the Realm of Darkness, I think it's time for you four to finally be taught more about the Keyblade. Sora, Riku, Kairi, you three have had prior experience on your own and learned on your unfortunate adventure, whereas Twilight is still a bit green behind the ears when it comes to combat in general." Twilight grumbled at Aqua's evaluation of her skills, even if it was true. "But, one thing you four did not know is that potential Keyblade wielders have the ability to travel through different worlds that didn't involve those...large, blocky ships of yours.

"But going through the vacuum of space can be a problem when flying from world to world on your Keyblade gliders." Sora's eyes widened as Aqua was going to be teaching them what he thought she was going to, waving her hoof at the four blocks of metal in front of them. "The first thing we're going to do is craft your Keyblade armor."

"YES!" Sora cheered as he leapt in the air, Riku, Kairi, and Twilight stared at the mare in surprise and confusion.

"Wait, we're actually going to make our armor?" Riku asked.

"Correct," Aqua said with a nod, Sora falling back to the ground as he bounced excitedly in place like Pinkie Pie.

"And we're going to make them out here instead of a forge?" Twilight questioned, but Aqua couldn't answer it in time as the alicorn continued spouting logical questions. "We're out of Ponyville in the snow, and we're supposed to make them without a fire or tools? Or do we use Fire spells to heat up the metal? How exactly does making one small piece forge an entire suit? Is it because of the-?"

Riku covered his girlfriend's mouth with his hoof, silencing her questioning as their answers would be given by Aqua. "Yes, that is true that, when crafting armor, it's always made in a forge. However, Twilight, the armor I have and the ones you'll make for yourselves is actually quite simple. It's created through your Keyblades, and your inner light. No other tools necessary."

"Think you can leave the questioning part of your brain at home, Twilight?" Riku asked teasingly, earning a hard punch in the shoulder by the alicorn.

"I have a right to ask questions when somepony actually KNOWS about something you don't fully understand," Twilight argued. "None of you knew about the armor until Aqua appeared in the Everfree Forest and saved me."

Sora stopped bouncing as he realized something that Twilight left out. "Wait. King Mickey knew Aqua back then and fought with her. How come he didn't tell us about the armor earlier?"

"...That's...actually a good point..." While the four pupils under Master Aqua pondered why Mickey forgot to tell them about that detail, the blue unicorn nearly forgot about the mouse king who had helped her in the past.

"He was trained under Master Yen Sid, so that might be the reason," Kairi thought aloud as the wizard had forgotten about the method to craft Keyblade armor or transform their Keyblades into gliders.

Aqua cleared her throat, snapping her students back to attention, reminding herself to stop by Mickey's home world and see him again after so long. "Now, the process is quite simple, but concentration is the key." She levitated the blocks of metal over to her four students, setting them down in front of them. "Call forth your Keyblades, aim them down at the alloy, focus your power into your Keyblade, and keep a steady, concentrated focus on balancing the light from your heart to the blocks until it is complete. How your armor will look is determined by the unique strength of your light."

Understanding their instructions, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Twilight called forth their Keyblades in their forehooves. The three teens lowered their weapons and aimed it at their blocks of metal, closing their eyes in concentration as they began focusing their light into the tips of their blades. Twilight was still knew to feeling and sensing her own light, figuring it was like her own magic as she aimed her Keyblade down and concentrate as well, searching for the power of light within her. As she struggled to find that light, the others had already began unleashing their light into the metal, a slight wind forming around as they balanced their power, their hair and clothing billowing in the invisible winds while brushing snowflakes away from them.

Twilight began to panic, not wanting to let Aqua down. "Come on, light...I don't know how to do this. They didn't teach me."

"Twilight, relax." The alicorn jumped in surprise as Aqua stood beside her, not even paying attention to the Keyblade Master as her focus was directed on her objective. "This isn't a test. Every new Keyblade wielder back then would always have their armor crafted as soon as they were chosen or found accepted by previous masters. Sometimes, it takes days for new wielders to forge their armor, mostly out of anticipation and stress over how good they'll make it or how silly it will look, or being unable to forge it at all."

"...R-Right," Twilight said, taking in a shaky breath. "I'm always so used to being Princess Celestia's pupil and always knowing what to do from what I learned in books, but this Keyblade stuff is still really new to me. I've mostly been learning how to fight and working on my strength and stamina that I don't even know how to use the light inside me."

"That's understandable. To be honest, I had a hard time learning about that as well." Aqua looked over at Sora, Riku, and Kairi, mainly at the two pegasi stallions. "Terra managed to figure it out before I did. Boys can sometimes learn about the Keyblade a lot faster than us girls, but at least we're able to keep a level head and keep them in line."

"Heh heh...Yeah. I'm not always that level-headed," Twilight murmured. "If you saw me freaking out over a friendship report I thought I had to send every week when I was a unicorn, I looked like I escaped from an insane asylum...and made all of Ponyville end up under a spell that made everypony want and need Sora instead of my old doll I had kept since I was a filly. And I have no idea where she went after that."

Aqua stared dumbly at Twilight, her mouth agape, quite shocked to hear the embarrassing moment in her life and finding it hilarious how Sora was swarmed by everyone. "...Wow. You freaked out over a little report you could have made up if you didn't find anything? Even I don't take my studies THAT seriously." The alicorn grumbled as her ears drooped. "I guess we both need more days to relax than we like to think."

"I get that enough from Sora ever since I met him," Twilight said, the spiky-haired stallion grinning as he overheard them.

"Terra always dragged me out of the library back in the Land of Departure and goad me into dueling him to get me outside and blow off some steam," Aqua said as she reminisced on the past, quickly shaking away her thoughts before she wound up depressed again. "Ok, back on topic. I'll help guide you, because those three seem like their close to creating their armor by now." She grabbed Twilight's hoof that held her Keyblade, aiming it at the block of metal in front of her. "Now, close your eyes and clear your mind. Look into your heart."

Twilight did as she was told, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, clearing her mind of her worries as she tried to look into her heart.

(Dive Into the Heart)

Twilight felt like she was floating down at an endless sea, but she was able to breath as she fell weightlessly through the darkness around her. She began to open her eyes as her hooves began to move on their own, almost as if she was landing from a leap she made. She landed on a platform, despite seeing nothing but darkness around her. Looking around in confusion, she stepped forward, only for a bright light to blind her as the darkness underneath her turned into a glowing pillar, doves made of light flying all around her as they disappeared in the vast darkness.

As soon as she was able to see, Twilight looked down at the ground, her eyes widening in surprise at what was beneath her. It was like she was standing on one of the many murals in the castle in Canterlot that showed the memorable events of Equestria's history, but it was a lot more detailed and different. In the center of the several hues of purple was her: eyes closed and wings spread, her Keyblade pointing down as the Element of Magic on the end of the chain floated in front of her chest. In between the gaps her body made were the faces of her friends with their respective Elements of Harmony beside them: Fluttershy on the top left, Rainbow Dash on the top right, Pinkie Pie on the left, Applejack on the right, and Rarity on the bottom. This mural pillar she stood on was the only source of light around her, which only worried her as she was trapped in this one single lit up area.

"Where the hay am I?" she questioned.

 _Don't be afraid._ Twilight yelped as she looked around, hearing Aqua's voice but not seeing any sign of her. _You are inside your heart right now._

"I am?" She looked back down at the mural, not exactly expecting the inside of anyone's heart to look like this, organically or the kinds of hearts the Heartless take. "...I didn't think it was a world itself. And this...image I'm standing on?"

 _I believe they show those who are important to you. I don't understand it all that much myself._ Twilight continued looking down at herself with her friends around her, these five mares were indeed very important to her. Without them, she never would have thought friendship was important in her life, and because of them, she had ascended to an alicorn. And without Sora, Riku, or Kairi, their world would have been destroyed by darkness, having started so long ago and caused two ponies to suffer from that darkness. Now that she had a Keyblade, she was destined to help them protect her world from the Heartless along with her duties as a princess, though she hasn't had much to do for the latter. _You should be able to move forward and find the small spark of light deep in your heart. Find it and reach out to it, and it should be easier for your to utilize its power a little more. With more training, you might be able to do much more with the power you have._

"Ok, but there's nowhere for me to-" Suddenly, a trail of steps began to appear at the edge of the platform, leading up higher as another pillar appeared in the distance. "...Never mind. I found a way."

Twilight began to climb up the only path she could go, the stairway made of solid stained glass winding up to the next platform. As she reached the top, this platform was a mix of yellows, only this time showing herself as a unicorn filly with the Element of Magic resting on her head. Around her in this one were the faces of her parents, Shining Armor, Cadence, and Princess Celestia, the only ponies she was ever close to as a filly. In the center was a spotlight that shone down through the darkness, the light growing warmer as she walked toward it. Her Keyblade appeared beside her in her aura as it moved on its own, aiming up at the light shining down on her. She seemed to have found her spark of light, finding it similar to the spark she felt when she realized the mares she met in Ponyville were her friends after embarking on a very dangerous adventure to save Equestria from Nightmare Moon.

Aqua waited patiently for Twilight to find her light, Sora, Riku, and Kairi already close to finishing their armor as the metal and their Keyblades shone brightly. Light began to form at the end of Twilight's Keyblade, the alicorn keeping her focus on it as the blue unicorn watched.

"There you go, Twilight. Keep your focus on the light and keep it balanced until you feel your armor's fully forged." Aqua left Twilight to herself as she began to create her armor and observed the others' progress.

(Sora)

The blocks of metal shined brightly, the light from their Keyblades fading as they managed to create their armor. The teens opened their eyes to see what they created, Sora being the most excited as he looked at the pauldron. Sora's was a mix of black and white, its outer edges forming the shape of a crown like his chain necklace and the chain on his Keyblade. Riku's was dark gray and black, simple in design like normal suit of armor's pauldron. And Kairi's was white and light pink, shaped like a heart as it was fitting, being a Princess of Heart.

"Sweet." Sora picked up the shoulder piece, examining the crown design thoroughly. Riku and Kairi did the same, both of them amazed by how they seemed to be perfect for them to wear. Sora looked at Riku's, letting out a snort at the blandly normal pauldron his best friend had made. "Wow, Riku. Very creative."

"Like yours is?" Riku questioned, pointing at the crown hanging around his chain necklace, the crown hanging on the chain of his Keyblade, and the crown-shaped teeth on the blade. "I have a feeling you have a strange fascination for crown designs. Very creative."

Sora pouted and leered at him. "Touché."

"You two fight over everything," Kairi commented as she began fitting her pauldron over her left shoulder.

"Do not!" they both said.

"See? We can agree on things," Sora said as he and Riku placed their armor on their left shoulders.

Aqua rolled her eyes, unable to believe how childish Sora is when he's an incredible Keyblade wielder. The pony-transformed humans turned to Twilight as the light she focused grew brighter, the metal block slowly changing into her Keyblade armor. The light faded away, revealing her pauldron: colored dark purple and light fuchsia, the shoulder jutting out six small points, shaped just like her star cutie mark on her flanks. Twilight opened her eyes, feeling a little dazed after exiting the confines of her heart where she wasn't a jealous mare trapped inside while her darkness took control of her. She looked at her pauldron, levitating it up as she examined the familiar star-shaped design.

"I am going to look ridiculous wearing a piece of armor in front of everypony," Twilight said as she equipped her new armor, moving her shoulder around to get used to the odd feeling of wearing half a pair of pauldrons. "I'm an alicorn, I wear a crown, and everypony sees me as a princess. I don't think I'm going to wear this in public and summon it with my magic whenever I need it."

"Well, now you're a warrior princess," Sora commented. "Just like Celestia and Luna. Never thought those two could actually hold their own against the Heartless with those epic weapons they can use."

"Now you four have your own Keyblade armor, and each one looks good so far." Aqua brought their attention back to her as she stood before them. "In order to call forth the full suit, just give the pauldron a hard smack and it'll appear on you, like so." She slammed his hoof against her own armor on her shoulder, light shining around her in a bright flash, disappearing as quickly as it appeared as Aqua was now in her full suit of armor. "Suit up and we'll move on to forming your Keyblades into gliders."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sora immediately exclaimed, slapping his pauldron and activating his armor. As the light faded away from his body, the spiky-haired teen was now covered in black and white armor, his wings left uncovered for him to freely fly as a pegasus, but unlike Aqua's helmet, the horns were pointed up on top of his helmet. He looked down at himself, his eyes covered by his helmet's visor, but they gazed at every inch of the surprisingly light armor. "Oh yeah. This is so cool!"

Sora began moving his limbs around, able to maneuver in the clattering armor as if he wasn't wearing it at all. Riku, Kairi, and Twilight smacked their pauldrons as they shifted into their armor, their bodies surrounded in light as they activated its power. The light faded as the rest of them were suited in their armor: Riku's gray and black armor with the horns similarly pointed up like Sora's, Kairi's white and light pink, the horns pointing downward like Aqua's only curved slightly as if trying to form the shape of a heart, and Twilight's dark purple and fuschia, only with four pointed horns jutting out at the angles, forming a five pointed star with her own horn fitted inside the helmet. They shifted their bodies around, feeling no restraint or extra weight from the protective gear.

"Amazing," Twilight uttered. "I think my brother would feel a little jealous if he saw me in this perfectly mobile suit of armor. And if protects every part of the body, too."

"Not only was this armor necessary for travel through space, but across the Lanes Between that connects all the worlds, it also protects the wearer from darkness," Aqua explained. "Remember, this armor may protect you from physical harm and the darkness, but that doesn't mean you won't sustain injuries from dangerous forces like the Heartless forever." The four students nodded their heads, understanding that their new armor only kept from from getting hurt too badly. The armored teacher held out her hoof and summoned her Keyblade. "Now I'll show you how to create your glider from your Keyblade.

"Each one is relatively different, depending on your preference to travel to and from distant worlds. Focus your light again into your Keyblade, but once it's fully charged, toss it high into the air. If you see a flash of light in the sky, the transformation works and you'll see your glider." Aqua lowered her Keyblade to the ground, preparing to toss it up into the air as the tip of the blade began to form.

She then threw it up, the weapon spiraling as it was sent soaring past the clouds, the four Keyblade wielders looking up and seeing how far it went. They saw a small flash of light, and a second later, Aqua's glider flew down and hovered down beside her, the Keyblade Master hopping on and settling into it. Even more excited, Sora held his Keyblade and built light into it, throwing it up high into the air and watched to the shimmer of light. He managed to succeed as another flash of light shone, and flying down toward him was his glider: a white waveboard with gold wings to make it aerodynamic, reminding Aqua of Venus's glider.

"Ohhhhh ho ho ho ho ho, yes!" Sora leapt up onto the glider and stood on his hind legs, riding around on it as if it were a skateboard, only better as it could fly over any terrain and through space. "Christmas came early for me! Whoo hoo!"

"And Sora's showing off," Riku mumbled. As his friend flew close to them, the dark armored stallion grinned under his helmet, sneakily thrusting his Keyblade in front of Sora's path, making it suddenly jerk and toss Sora off his glider, making him tumble to the ground as he slid across the ground in a heap. "Oops. I was just trying to create my glider, but Sora got into my way."

Aqua rolled her eyes, despite how hilarious Sora's fall was and how he deserved it for his overexcited eagerness to try out his glider. Twilight, Kairi, and Riku began forming light into their Keyblades, each of them simultaneously throwing them up into the sky. Lights flashed as they transformed and flew down, each one different to suit their preferred likeness to transport: Riku's glider was like a speeder, where he would ride on it as if it was a bike as it was purple and red, Kairi's was like a wind surfing board used to glide around the surface of the water through the wind pushing into the sails, the sail shaped in a yellow star like her seashell charm she made while the board was a mix of oranges and blues, and Twilight's was similar to Aqua's, but aside from it colored like her own Keyblade, instead of there being a bow-like handlebar, it was more star shaped as her friends' cutie marks hovered around the glider.

"Ok, these are actually really interesting," Kairi said as she hopped up onto her glider. "Never really rode a wind board, but it doesn't seem that hard."

"I may be excited as Sora, but I can at least control myself with how awesome mine looks," Riku said as he leapt onto his glider, his hooves twisting the handle to rev it a little. "Though mine is a lot better than a hover board."

"In your dreams, Riku!" Sora shouted, his glider returning to him as he sat up and rubbed his head. "And you tripped me on purpose!"

Twilight was unsure how she was supposed to seat herself on her glider. Even seeing how Aqua was in her own, it seemed a bit awkward for her to just stand on it with two legs. She reared up on the handlebars and grabbed them with her hooves, then lifted herself up to stand on the thin V-shaped glider. As she was settled into her oddly designed space vehicle, the shapes began to activate and glow their respective owners' colors, surprising the alicorn as she could manipulate them by her will.

"This is so strange," Twilight said to herself. "What do these even do?"

"Follow me, guys," Aqua said. "You can give your gliders a real test run out in the cosmos, and I'm also going to show you guys a special training ground that'll test your skills in combat. It'll give me a better evaluation on how you fight, but Twilight, you're going to stay with me and watch as you're not quite ready for what lies ahead."

Aqua began controlling her glider, flying up into the air, the others following suit as they handled using their new mode of transportation. Twilight had a bit of trouble compared to Kairi, Riku, or Sora, not one who studied up how to drive any kind of vehicle that was far too advanced for Equestria's current magical/technological contraptions. She even feared she would fall off with how much there was a lack of safety barrier there was with her glider, but she was quite surprised that, no matter what direction she was in, she felt like she was always parallel with the ground, which would be a little bit disorienting since it wasn't the same as flying with her wings.

As they breached through Equestria's atmosphere and flew out into space, Aqua, Sora, Riku, and Kairi reverted back to being human in a flash of light, their armor also changing like their owners. The only difference aside from their transformed height were the lack of wings and horns, and their armor looked a lot better on them as humans than as ponies.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Kairi asked.

"Have any of you guys ever fought in a gauntlet or coliseum?" Aqua asked.

"I have!" Sora said. "Fought in many different tournaments around the Olympus Coliseum. Won a lot of trophies to prove it too, but they're back in the world for...reasons."

"So in other words, no," Riku paraphrased, Sora looking at him with an irritated glare behind his visor.

"I have so fought in coliseum matches!" he argued. "The world there even considered me as a hero, along with Donald and Goofy! And I'll have you know I fought titans that were as tall as a skyscraper!...And Sephiroth." Sora shuddered, remembering his last few confrontations with the one-winged, long katana wielding man back in the coliseum and Radiant Garden, barely surviving as he had to fight him alone on both occassions. "I hope we don't see him again...I wonder where he and Cloud disappeared to in their fight."

"Who's Sephiroth?" Twilight asked.

"Not a friend, that's for sure," Sora said. "If you see someone with a long katana that's twice the length of an average one, long silver hair, and a black angel wing, stay away from him. He's a lot more dangerous than he seems."

The five Keyblade wielders spent the next half hour flying across space, the gliders definitely a lot faster than a Gummi ship, even with modifying it to go faster by adding more thrusters on the back. They soon found the place where Aqua was leading them, a world that neither Sora, Riku, or Kairi had ever seen. It was a gigantic blue sphere of energy, surrounded by large rings to keep that energy centered along with a couple towers attached to it. As they flew into the sphere, they saw a large circular arena down at the bottom as they landed on a platform that was a centralized hub of sorts. After climbing off their gliders, disappearing in a flash of light as they dismissed them, they stepped into the central lobby, where a circular indention laid in the center with neon rings floating around it, and on the other side was a computer console and a holographic Moogle floating beside it. As Aqua stepped forward to the console, the others looked around this strange world, finding it odd to see no living beings were around that lived here.

"Whoa..." Sora looked down at the arena, a perfect view to see any contenders who participate, eager to see how difficult this place might be. "What is this place?"

"This is the Mirage Arena," Aqua explained, her hands tapping away at the machine as a holographic screen lit up in front of her. "I stumbled upon this place a few times, though it wasn't a world that I thought needed any saving. I have no idea if this world was built naturally or by others, but however it was made, it's basically a kind of coliseum with different challenges for those who enter."

"You mean there's no history of this world's creation?" Twilight questioned as she watched Aqua tapping away on the console. "Is there even anything in the-?"

"I did try to check on the console, but all there are is a list of gauntlets, the challenges set with each one to earn Medals, and this Moogle who can give you some stuff with the Medals you earn." Twilight reached out to touch the floating Moogle, only for her hoof to phase through it as it was just a hologram. "The Moogle's also a part of the machinery here, too. It's not the real thing."

"That's too bad..." Twilight nearly leapt back in surprise as a monitor appeared in front of her, showing the available list of goodies one can buy with the Medals they win. "Oooh. I wonder if there's a Moogle plushie prize. I still want to buy one after running into one of them with Riku in Whitetail Woods."

"I don't think you'll be able to find any dolls on display here," Aqua said, making the alicorn wilt in sadness. "Though, admittedly, they are kind of cute." After searching through the system's database, she found some of the harder challenges she had faced before, one that had saddened her while the other only made her mad: a simulated fight against Master Eraqus at his strongest potential in his Keyblade Armor, the other a simulation of fighting Xehanort in his own. She avoided those ones and picked the first of the easiest ones, titled "Day of Reckoning". "Ok. Sora, Riku, Kairi, enter the central ring over there, and I'll transport you three to lower area where you'll have to work together to take out your foes. Twilight, you'll stay here and watch with me from up here."

"Bring it on!" Sora said as he ran into the middle of the circle, lighting up once Aqua chose the event.

(Future Masters)

Riku and Kairi joined him, and once they were together in the middle of the indentation, the rings lowered down and transported the trio away and down into the arena, where they appeared on different sides. Aqua and Twilight

stood by the side as they looked down as a screen above the arena lit up with the words "Round 1" displayed, and as it began, Unversed appeared in the center of the arena.

"Unversed, but no Heartless or Nobodies?" Twilight asked.

"That's what the majority of the fights have," Aqua said as Sora, Riku, and Kairi charged in after the first wave. "I have heard of Nobodies, but I myself have never seen one in person. It was pretty rare to see one, seeing as they're a lot smarter than Heartless and build up their numbers before attacking. The Unversed are a bit different, though they act similarly to the Heartless. They're the negative feelings that come from one's heart...especially their darker sides." She was reminded of Vanitas, Ventus's darkness of his heart extracted by Xehanort when he used him, finding out that the two were one and the same a surprise to her and Terra before their fight against their enemies. Aqua clenched her fists, pulling herself out of the painful and drawn out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard as she focused on the arena match down below. "Like light and darkness, positive and negative emotions can result with conflicts as well."

"But how come we haven't seen them elsewhere if that's the case?" Twilight asked. "Those creatures only appeared in the Keyblade Graveyard through those magical twisters in that canyon. If negative emotion creates them, then why aren't the Unversed appearing in the worlds now?"

"...I don't know." Aqua had a theory in mind, but wasn't able to find any proof. She had gotten word on them after her Mark of Mastery exam with Terra, but that same negative feeling from the Unversed also came from Vanitas, constantly pestering Ventus and tried killing her several times. His appearance, despite hidden underneath his armor, radiated darkness, and his voice was cold and menacing, an embodiment of the negative feelings that came from Ventus's heart. She looked down at the arena, Sora, Riku, and Kairi already quickly beating the first round of weaker Heartless without any trouble, as she expected. "I just hope they don't show up elsewhere..."

At the start of the second round, the trio rushed forward after being warped back to where they had appeared once the last round was beaten, just a couple waves with Shadow, Soldier, Large Body, and Red Nocturne look-alikes, just as simple to kill as if they were normal Heartless. Aqua could probably teach them the names of these Unversed and easier methods to kill each one after their first encounter with them in those twisters. This round had a few of the same ones they fought before, only without the small, shadow-sneaking Unversed, along with some that were plant-like tops that spun around and tried to lash at them with their vine-like arms. They were taken out fairly easily as Sora, Riku, and Kairi worked together to finish them, barely breaking a sweat.

The next round added in some rabbit looking Unversed, small miner Unversed that had picks for hands and a lantern hanging over their heads, and black crow Unversed that stayed in the air and swooped down on them when they weren't paying attention to the reluctant foes. The rabbits proved to be a little difficult as they used their ears like fists, especially when they lunge forward and slam into the ground as they smacked their ears in front of them to hit one of them. The crows were the worst as they kept out of their jump height, but Kairi made short work of them with her magic, blasting them out of the sky with Thunder spells while Riku and Sora leapt at them as they fell, slashing through them and getting rid of them before they became a tedious nuisance.

"Yeah!" Sora cheered. "Nothing can stop us!" He, Riku, and Kairi were soon teleported back to their starting positions, waiting for whatever was coming for them next. "Bring on the next wave!"

"Don't get too cocky, Sora," Aqua muttered as she waited for what lied in wait for them as they reached the finale of the event. "This final round may have one of the toughest Unversed you three will ever face, and thankfully only here in the Mirage Arena."

"One of the toughest?" Twilight asked.

"And it's only the first form they're going to fight." The alicorn looked back down, fearing what would come next.

(Unforgettable)

As the three Keyblade wieldersdown in the arena waited for the Unversed to show up, the ground beneath them shook, surprising them with the sudden quake. From the center of the arena, blue flames shot out like a volcano as their final match for the event appeared, and just from looking at the Unversed, it was a bit terrifying to look at. Its lower half was kept inside of a black gibbet, its black armored body bound in chains with its arms crossed against its chest, the helmet two shades of gray split on two sides, and two horns jutting out from its head: the left horn hooked upward while the right was somewhat more horizontal. Its body shook with rage, Sora, Kairi, and Riku somewhat glad to see this Unversed was bound up, but it was still able to move as it floated before them.

"Oh boy," Riku uttered. "Sora, you might have jinxed us!"

Sora let out a nervous chuckle as the Unversed stared at him, Twilight's jaw dropping in her helmet as she stared at the highly menacing foe. "What they hay is that thing!?"

"That is the Iron Imprisoner," Aqua said calmly. "Its first phase."

"'First phase!?'" Twilight repeated. "This thing has more forms!?"

"In the events you fight it in, its appearance and strength will differ," the Keyblade Master explained. "This is practically its weakest form. It has three other forms, and with each phase, it gets tougher and looks like it'll break free from its bindings at any given moment."

As the final round began, Sora quickly made a break away from the Iron Imprisoner as it flew toward him, dodge rolling out of the way as it began to swing the gibbet around its lower half at him, blue flames sparking around it to burn its victim while also injuring him. Riku and Kairi rushed forward to help Sora as he continued avoiding the barrage of swings, but it soon stopped and summoned a couple cages. They sunk into the ground as blue flaming auras and began chasing after the remaining two teens. As it reached Kairi, the cage shot up around her and trapped her inside, while Riku managed to avoid the one after him after seeing what happened to her. The Iron Imprisoner sensed one of them got caught, spinning around violently as blue flames spiraled around it, heading straight for the trapped Kairi to deal a lot of damage to her.

"Oh, that is not cool!" Sora tapped into his Drive Forms, the his light exploding outward as his armor began to shift colors just like his clothing.

Aqua gasped in surprise, never seeing this kind of power come from anyone she knew. She may have seen his feats in the past through that potion, but she had never seen, or felt, anything like this. His armor was now mostly silver with black edges around the pieces of his suit, and floating around him were not one, but two Keyblades, one replacing his own while another appeared beside him: Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"What in the world...?" Her eyes never left the transformed teen as now hovered a couple inches off the ground, speeding off across the ground. Sora swung his arms, commanding the Keyblades to fly ahead and strike into the Iron Imprisoner, pushing it back to stop it from reaching Kairi as she struck the cage to break herself out. He flew up in front of it, pushing his arms forward and shoved the Unversed back, shooting a barrage of swift Blizzaga spells at it and extinguishing its fire while simultaneously freeing Kairi from the cage. "Two Keyblades at once? How is that possible?"

"Sora is able to use Drive Forms, and he has several different ones he can use," Twilight explained, though with the knowledge of each of his forms, she was lucky one specific one didn't show up yet. "You should see his Harmony Form, where he can use seven Keyblades at once. And six of them have similar properties to that of the Elements of Harmony back in Equestria."

"He has other forms?" Aqua continued watching, beginning to grow interested with Sora's other Drive Forms he could transform into.

Down below, Riku kept the Iron Imprisoner distracted while Sora freed Kairi from the cage, shattering it and making it disappear in a puff of blue sparks, the teen holding out his hand to his girlfriend. "Must I always save you from getting captured by something?"

"My hero," Kairi said sarcastically as she slapped his hand away. "Goof around after we're not in the middle of a battle against something as dangerous as this."

"Hey, guys!" Riku called out as he flipped away from another cage shooting up underneath him. "Can you continue your banter later!? Need some help here!"

"Looks like you're going to have to take my hand anyway," Sora said as he grabbed her hand and began floating with his Final Form's ability. "Time to fly!"

Kairi yelped as they flew off, going along with whatever crazy idea her boyfriend had as the Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades spiraled around them. Sora tossed her up into the air as he made his way toward Riku, snatching him up as the Iron Imprisoner was about to slam the gibbet down on the evasively exhausted teen, bringing the two of them up to join Kairi. All together above the Unversed, Sora took both Riku's and Kairi's hands, unleashing his magic into a powerful Limit Break with two people he was very close to and trusted with his life: Trinity.

"Sora, what are you planning?" Riku asked, looking at Kairi to get any idea, but she shrugged her shoulders, just as confused as he was.

"Let's see how much damage we can do with the three of us. Together." Sora dismissed his Final Form as he poured everything into the Trinity Limit, all three teens glowing brightly, along with their Keyblades. "Let's go!"

The trio dove down, Keyblades in hand, immediately swarming on the Iron Imprisoner as they slashed away, moving too fast for the Unversed to break away or swat them away. They soon hovered in front of it in a triangular formation, Sora on top while Kairi and Riku were on the bottom, and thrust their arms forward. A barrage of Drive Orbs shot out from between them, smacking the large foe and pushed it back, hearing it growl out in irritation at the annoyingly painful orbs striking it. After the barrage ended, the Iron Imprisoner lunged at them, only for the teens to simultaneously thrust their Keyblades in the air, casting Ultima, which created a powerful sphere of clear energy that exploded around the Unversed, damaging it greatly.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi got together for the finishing blow, pointing their Keyblades up in the center between them, unleashing a powerful orb of light from their Keyblades. The orb blew up in a flash of light, a powerful shockwave striking the area. Twilight and Aqua were blinded by the light, but they could clearly hear the Unversed roaring out in pain as the light was too much for it to take, disintegrating it into nothingness as it fell to the ground. The Mirage Arena felt the defeat of the event's toughest foe was beaten, the screen above the arena reading "Clear!", dropping Medals down to the contenders as their prize.

While Sora celebrated, spinning his Keyblade around and holding it over his shoulder, and Riku and Kairi recovered from the sudden rush of the powerful Limit Break, Aqua was quite stunned to see just how skilled Sora truly was. The teens disappeared and reappeared back on the teleportation indentation on the platform, Sora casually walking off with his hands behind his head, a smirk on his face after giving the Keyblade Master a good show.

"So. How was that for an evaluation?" he asked.

Twilight suddenly flew forward and rammed into Riku, sending him falling on his back with a loud clatter, the alicorn hugging him tightly and squeezing the life out of him. "OhmygoshRikuareyouokIthoughtthatthingwasgoingtokillyou!"

"T-Twi! Can't...breathe!" Riku gasped, Kairi quickly pulling the frantic mare off him as he cough, already having the wind knocked out of him by an armored alicorn tackling him. He sat up and checked to see if his ribs were broken before standing up. "I know the armor's light, but it's still made of metal."

"Heheh...Sorry," she apologized as she squirmed out of Kairi's grip. "But that thing could have killed you! I was really worried!"

"Relax, Twilight," Aqua said, Twilight finding it a little annoying when someone always has to tell her to relax or calm down. "Here in the Mirage Arena, if you're beaten by the challenges set in these matches, all you lose is a little bit of dignity...if an audience was watching. This world knows when to stop as soon as you, or your party, are defeated, and it'll bring you back up here fully refreshed."

"Why didn't you tell us that before that Iron Imprisoner thing showed up!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"I just now remembered what would have happened if they lost just now." Twilight groaned and lowered her head in annoyance. "But either way, I knew these three would be able to pass, though I didn't expect to see what happened just minutes ago." Aqua looked at Sora, knowing underneath his helmet was a wide, toothy grin, expecting a lot of appraisal from the woman. "Sora...You can be a little bit too cocky when you goad on a challenge from the enemy." He winced and nearly fell over from her harsh evaluation, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "But despite your eagerness, you can prove that you're able to handle a difficult situation against a powerful foe. Including aiding your allies when in dire need of assistance."

"...Well, I don't ever let my friends or anyone I care about down when they're being attacked," he said. "I've had so many times I felt hopeless whenever any of them were in trouble and I had no idea what to do. I don't want to let anyone down, even if they could fight back." Sora looked back at Kairi, who approached him and hugged him, touched by the heartfelt sentiment, returning the hug in kind. "And even though Kairi has a Keyblade now, I still had to save her from certain doom."

"And I repeat with bland enthusiasm; my hero," Kairi said.

Aqua shook her head and chuckled, having already seen Sora was hero material with all he had done. "Anyway, you have a lot more potential than I thought. I'm a bit curious to see these other Drive Forms Twilight told me about when watching your fight against the Iron Imprisoner."

Sora, Kairi, and Twilight flinched, wanting desperately to tell Aqua and Riku that was a bad idea with the unfortunate luck he could have and turn into Anti Form, but they, especially Sora, were afraid to know how they'll react when he attacks them against his own will. "...Uhh...M-Maybe later? I kind of need to build up my Drive Forms every so often so I can shift into them."

"Oh. I see." Aqua understood, Sora, Kairi, and Twilight mentally sighing in relief. "You're full of surprises, Sora." She looked over at Kairi and Riku, able to see their worth as Keyblade Masters, though it surprised her to see that Sora wasn't yet. "Riku, you're quite skilled and very powerful. I can see why Terra gave you the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. You had a lot of potential back then, and even though you had lost your way in darkness, you fought back and showed me how far you've come since you were little."

"Thank you, Master Aqua," Riku said with a bow in respect.

"And Kairi, you're quite skilled too with the lack of experience you've had compared to Sora and Riku," Aqua continued. "You were able to hold your ground out there, your magic your greatest attribute in battle. And being a Princess of Heart as well, you might be able to channel your light into your magic and take care of Heartless easily in the future."

"I was kind of able to do that once." Twilight wilted at the reminder of her jealousy and her darkness taking control of her. Without Kairi using her light to free her, she would have wound up turning into a Heartless, even if it had taken a lot of energy from her using it fully for the first time. "I got really exhausted using my light like that though."

"Then we'll both work on your stamina and practice getting used to using your light along with your magic." Kairi nodded, feeling a little excited to learn how to use her power as a Princess of Heart with her Keyblade productively. "I think we'll end today's lessons. Just don't go and show off your armor and gliders to everyone like it was a brand new toy no one else will have. Sora," Aqua chided as she looked at Sora, the teen wilting as he felt her strict gaze on him through her visor. "Let's head back to Equestria and get some rest. Twilight, you and I will work on your combat tomorrow. I expect you to meet me outside of Ponyville bright and early."

"Ugh," Twilight groaned. "Yes, ma'am."

The group left the Mirage Arena and headed back to Equestria. Twilight was able to get used to riding her Keyblade glider the second time around, finding it a lot easier to handle flying through space compared to the Gummi ship's warp function. As they entered the alicorn's home world, the humans changed back to ponies as they reached the atmosphere, landing back in the fields they began their training outside of Ponyville. Their gliders disappeared as well as their armor, the day already turning to evening as the sun was about to set.

"Man, that was pretty exciting," Sora said. "I'm going back there to try out the tougher challenges in the Mirage Arena when I get the chance. And this time, I'll do it solo."

"Good luck with that," Aqua said. "It was a challenge for me to complete them all on my own."

"I've gone solo in the coliseum matches in Olympus. I can handle it." Sora looked down at his shoulder, unable to keep his grin from growing on his face as he looked at his new pauldron. "This has been the best day of my life."

"Better than our first kiss?" Kairi questioned, Sora flinching as he turned to see the playful scowl she gave him.

"Second best!" he blurted out. "I meant to say second best day of my life!"

"Mhmm..." The pink unicorn walked past her nervous boyfriend, using her magic to pull him by the collar of his shirt as they headed back into town. "I'm going to ask the Apples if I can stay over for the night."

"Uhh...why?" Sora asked, but didn't get a reply as he was forcefully dragged along. "Are you mad at me? Is it what I said about us finally being together together not better than a piece of metal on my shoulder?...Kairi?" She remained silent, her neutral expression and lack of a response beginning to frighten Sora. "Guys!? Help! I think Kairi's gonna kill me!"

"Sorry, Sora! You're on your own!" Riku said as he, Twilight, and Aqua laughed at the flailing pegasus unable to break away from Kairi's telekinetic grasp. As they disappeared heading down to Sweet Apple Acres, Riku stretched his limbs, exhausted from the intense battle against the Iron Imrpisoner and the excitement of their new armor and gliders. "I'm beat. I'm gonna hit the hay soon."

"And I guess I need to go to bed early," Twilight said with a sigh. "I hope training with Aqua won't be as tough as with you, Riku."

"It's going to be tough," Aqua said. "You're going to be facing a lot more dangerous Heartless in the future. And whenever Xehanort shows himself, we may need all the help we can get. Your magic from your world mixed with your new Keyblade magic could aid us greatly, and if we can outnumber him, there just might be a chance we can finally end all of this and keep the light within all the worlds."

"...Right..." Twilight looked down at her pauldron, levitating it off her shoulder. "But, I'm also a princess in this world. If I have any royal duties here, I don't want to disappoint Princess Celestia and abandon my home."

"That is understandable, Twilight." Aqua approached Twilight and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "I know you have a lot of responsibility for two different sides. I'm not pressuring you into helping my-I mean, our fight, but I just want you prepared just in case another attack like what happened last month doesn't occur again."

Twilight nodded her head, understanding how important it was to stop Xehanort and the Heartless, or anything else that would want to threaten her home. She was destined, along with her friends, to be bearers of the Elements of Harmony, six mystical gems that could defeat the greatest of evil. She can handle fighting against the darkness alongside her new friends with the proper training from master who can teach her the ways of combat.

"I won't let either of you down," Twilight said, using her magic to teleport her pauldron back to her home. "I can call my armor back when I need it. And...I'm looking forward to more training with you, Master Aqua."

Twilight bowed her head in respect to her new teacher, Aqua still finding it strange to be called a master when she herself was still new to the recent changes in the past several years she had been trapped in the Realm of Darkness. Twilight and Riku began making their to the Golden Oak Library, while Aqua stayed in the fields for a while longer. The unicorn looked up at the sky, the sun already setting as the moon began to rise, the stars beginning to shine above her. She was now a teacher, and her pupils, three already great as Keblade wielders with Sora left out as a Keyblade Master, and one novice eager to learn and prepared to learn under her guidance. She held out her hoof, calling forth Master Eraqus's Keyblade, her eyes glued to the weapon of her former teacher slain by Xehanort.

"Master Eraqus...I won't let what you taught me go to waste," she uttered to herself. Aqua lowered the blade down, tapping her forehead to the black-gray blade, giving a silent prayer to her fallen master. "Your memory will not be forgotten, nor Terra's or Ven's..."

She opened her eyes and dismissed the Keyblade, beginning to make her way back to Rarity's boutique to get some rest for the morning to begin Twilight's combat training. Her thoughts began drifting toward Ventus and all the random times he saw him whenever Sora was around. And in an ironic twist, now that she thought back on it, Sora almost sounded like Vanitas, though his was lighthearted and filled with enthusiasm rather than the deep and sinister tone from her young friend's darkness made incarnate. She shook her head, finding it as a mere coincidence, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Ventus really was here, reincarnated as Sora, somehow able to feel his heart come from the teen who sacrificed a lot for the sake of his friends.

"Ven...I don't know if I have gone crazy and I'm seeing things...but, if that really is you...I'll find a way to bring you back to your old body...somehow." Aqua pulled out her Wayfinder, pressing it to her chest. "I promise..."


	79. Winter Training

Snow gently fell across the town of Ponyville as the early morning sun began to rise in the distance. Inside the Golden Oak Library, Twilight was sound asleep in her bed, nice and warm under the covers, along with Spike in his little bed, his legs randomly kicking out as he snored. The alicorn was having a nice dream, apparent with the smile on her face as she rolled over to get even more comfortable. Unfortunately, her peaceful dreaming was interrupted by an alarm clock ringing loudly by her bedside table, forcing her awake from the constant ringing that ruined her good night's sleep.

Grumbling and squinting her eyes in annoyance, Twilight smacked the alarm clock, silencing its pestering ringing and falling back to sleep. Suddenly, her bedroom door slammed open, alarming Spike as he yelped and fell out of his small bed and waking Twilight again. Riku walked in, already up before the alarm as he carried a plate of toast on his back.

"Gah! What's happening!?" Spike asked as he flailed his arms in a panic. "Danger!? Heartless!? Earthquake!?"

"Just a wake up call, Spike," Riku said, placing the plate down on the bedside table. "And since you quieted the alarm clock I set for you, I'm gonna have to get you up by force. Up and at 'em, sleeping beauty."

"Go away," Twilight groaned, pulling the covers over her. "I'm still tired."

"Well, you should have gone to bed earlier, then." The stallion grabbed the covers and swiftly pulled them off, the cold air making the alicorn curl into a ball to keep whatever warmth was left. She squinted her eyes open as the cold bothered her, along with Riku jumping up onto the bed, standing over her. "Twilight, you have practice with Aqua this morning. You need to learn how to fight."

"The sun's barely up," Twilight grumbled.

"And the day's already being wasted by you complaining, and I did warn you to go to bed early so you could get a good amount of sleep." She grabbed her pillow and covered her face, ignoring anything Riku said. "Don't make me flip this mattress, Twilight. I will do it, and I will face your wrath head on. Besides, you don't want to be late for anything you have scheduled."

"Today's an exception after learning a lot yesterday and going to the Mirage Arena," Twilight mumbled, her voice barely audible with her muzzle buried under her pillow.

"The where?" Spike asked, never hearing of the coliseum-like world.

"Alright. Your choice." Riku leapt off the bed and grabbed a side of the mattress with his hooves. "Mattress pulling on the count of three! One! Two-"

"Ok, fine! I'm getting up!" Twilight shouted as she sat up, throwing her pillow at her coltfriend's face. She sat on the edge of the bed, blowing a strand of her bed head out of her face as she grabbed a piece of toast, taking a bite to give her some energy for the day. "That's the reason why Sora picks a fight with you. You're more annoying and aggravating than he is."

"Me? Annoying?" Riku scoffed, flapping onto the bed and sat beside her. "I was trying to get you up so Aqua doesn't get all up in my case, questioning how I failed to get you up and about."

"At least with Sora, being silly is his personality with all the random stuff he does and says," Twilight explained, taking another bite of her breakfast. "You're trying to be funny, but you keep failing and it gets annoying. And waking me up like that was irritating and made me want to beat you up with my pillow."

"Well, you did hit me in the face with that sheet full of feathers, so you kind of did." The alicorn grumbled, punching his arm, taking her time to wake up for her first day of training with a veteran Keyblade Master.

"Next time, I'm gonna throw the alarm clock," she promised as she finished her first piece of toast. "Did we have to get up so early? And during winter? It can get freezing at times, depending on what the scheduled weather the pegasi have to make for the day...Or any worse, Windigos."

"What the heck's a Windigo?" Riku asked.

"A spiritual entity that brings an everlasting flurry of blizzards that could easily destroy environments whenever they sense negative conflicts among ponies." The stallion raised a brow in confusion at Twilight's explanation of the dangerous ghosts in Equestria. "I know it's hard to believe, but those spirits helped unify the three pony tribes and created Equestria, along with the holiday we celebrate here called Hearth's Warming. Sora said it was similar to a holiday you guys celebrate...What was it again? He even showed us in Ponyville how it works."

"Christmas?" Twilight nodded, recognizing the name now. "Huh. You know, Sora's always bothered me with the fact that Santa Claus actually exists, but I really don't think he's real. Can you imagine someone actually breaking into your home, through a chimney, and leave behind presents? I grew out of that childish stuff when I was ten, and he's still insisting he exists, but he lives in another world that's practically a world of holidays."

"Yeah. Christmas is a weird holiday." Twilight grabbed another piece of toast and began munching. "Nopony can physically fit their way down a chimney unless they're skinnier than the chute itself. And somepony with Santa's weight couldn't possibly make it through a millimeter down, especially when eating all those cookies foals leave out...Well, Sora was able to do that with a pillow in that red coat he wore last year."

"Santa's just a story made up to get kids to behave themselves to get presents," Riku explained. "If he does exist, I'll do whatever humiliating things Sora wants me to do for a whole year. But, that's not going to happen in a million years." Riku stood up and used his wing to gently push Twilight off as well. "Now, finish your toast and head outside to meet with Aqua. You've got a lot of training ahead of you."

"Wait, let me at least get my scarf! Or my boots!" Twilight complained, but Riku kept pushing her forward out the door and down the stairs.

"You'll warm up when you start moving." As they left, Spike closed the door and crawled back into his bed.

"Guess I better get used to sleeping early too if Riku's gonna start waking Twilight up this early." The baby dragon plopped his head down on his pillow, falling back to sleep with his snores muffled by the pillow.

Twilight let out a yawn, her body shuddering as she walked alongside Riku out to the fields to fully begin her Keyblade training. "You didn't even make any coffee. I'm not fully awake without that."

"You don't need that much caffeine in your system to wake up. Besides, if you're going to improve your stamina, you're going to need to be hydrated, not dehydrated." Twilight began whining as her training was only going to get worse, far worse than Riku's easier lessons. "You'll get used to it after a while. You just have to keep on doing it, and it'll be as simple as breathing. Or walking."

"I'd rather read how to do anything first," the alicorn grumbled. She soon sighed as any kind of literature involving the Keyblade is all gone or barely exists anymore after what Xehanort had done in the past. "Is there a way to bring back the Land of Departure? Where Aqua, her friends, master, and several others before us trained?"

"I'm not sure," Riku said. "Many of the worlds lost to the darkness when Ansem possessed me had returned after Sora managed to stop him, but since neither of us had ever heard about it before we met Aqua, I think she might have a clue how to bring it back...She never even mentioned what the world is like now, or where it's located."

While Riku pondered what the Land of Departure had become and what possible ways there were to bring it back, they met up with the Keyblade Master as she was meditating out in the snowy fields. Aqua was balancing on the hilt of her Keyblade, the blade buried in the ground, standing on one back leg as she retained a perfect balance atop the weapon. She opened her eyes as the crunching snow got closer to her, seeing her new alicorn student in her presence bright and early.

"Right on time." Aqua flipped over, landing on her Keyblade with her front hooves, pushed herself off while pulling the blade out of the ground into a spiral flip, landing perfectly on her hind legs. "We can get started right away."

"Uhh, shouldn't we wait for Sora and Kairi?" Twilight asked.

"This is basic weapons training right now, and you're the only one I see who is in need of learning the fundamentals of swordplay," Aqua explained, making the alicorn wilt, still too tired to get motivated. "Besides, if one of my first few students is a pony, I'm also going to have to learn how to use my mouth if I'm handicapped from using magic while in this world. It'll be a learning experience for the both of us." She placed the Keyblade in her mouth and assumed her fighting stance, beginning to practice her own combat as a quadruped mammal. "Now, attack me."

"...Ok." Taking her own Keyblade in her maw, Twilight readied herself to show her master how she fights, even though she had seen a small glimpse of it back in the Everfree Forest.

The alicorn rushed forward, remembering to keep a firm grip on her blade as she swung her head to slash, Aqua blocking it expertly. Twilight continued, swinging her head again in the opposite direction, then thrust her blade, but they still struck Aqua's Keyblade as the unicorn continued her defense. Twilight knew she couldn't really hit someone who was already skilled in combat, but she kept going, using what she had learned when sparring with Riku. As she flapped her wings, leaping in the air for a downward slash, Aqua parried Twilight's blade, knocking her Keyblade out of her mouth out of surprise from the sudden shift in movement, swiftly knocked back by a powerful shove made by the unicorn.

Twilight lost her balance and fell, groaning in pain, not expecting her master to parry and send her weapon flying out of her gripped teeth. "That wasn't too bad. Basic combo followed by a thrust, but the aerial attack made you a bit too vulnerable to parry. Using your opponent's momentum to throw off their balance during their strikes can easily send their weapon flying across the battlefield. Also, minimize some of your windups for your own strikes, otherwise your opponent will be able to telegraph your moves and breach through your defenses far too easily."

Twilight nodded as she stood back up, taking that lesson to heart. "Can you go a little bit easy on me? I'm not exactly savvy with physical combat all that well."

"Not a chance. Anytime you spar with a trainer, you have to have some pain so you can learn and get better, grow stronger and work on any weaknesses you have from any failures you experience." Riku nodded in agreement as he watched, knowing he still had a lot of flaws, not just in combat, but also with his choices in the past couple years. "Now, get yourself in a fighting stance with your Keyblade."

"Ok, then." Twilight levitated her Keyblade back to her, grabbing the hilt with her mouth, ignoring the slight chill it had from hitting the cold snow. "So, am I going to-?" Aqua suddenly lunged forward, surprising Twilight as she quickly blocked her Keyblade, the unexpected attack knocking Twilight over and back to the ground. "Hey! You didn't tell me you were going to attack me!"

"In battle, you can never expect an attack all the time," she explained. "You'll never know who or what will come out of nowhere and strike you with your back turned. Always be aware, even if your environment looks safe for the time being." Aqua helped the irritated alicorn back on her hooves, another important lesson she'll have to take to heart, especially after all the times she and her friends had encountered a villain out of nowhere. "Now, show me your stance again."

Grabbing her Keyblade, Twilight stood back in her stance, only this time, she was ready for another surprise attack. Only this time, Aqua was assessing her posture, circling around her.

"Uhh...I'm ready?" she questioned, wondering when the next strike will come.

"I'm not going to attack you...at least not yet," Aqua said, standing before Twilight again. "Your stance is pretty weak. Even without catching you off guard, it would be easy to knock you down." The Keyblade Master began moving Twilight around while telling her what to do to improve her stance. "Keep your hooves planted to the ground. Grip your Keyblade tightly, shoulders straight, knees slightly bent, and face your charging foe head on."

"What about if I'm attacked from behind?" Twilight asked. "Should I do the same thing if they're too close?"

"Let's just start with one opponent for now, then we'll move on to multiple enemies when you get better." After fixing Twilight into a better grounded stance, Aqua backed away, nodding her head as she was now prepared to stand her ground for a perfect defense. About a minute of nothing, she lunged forward again unexpectedly, swinging her Keyblade at Twilight. Twilight was ready this time, turning her head to block the vertical slash, her bent knees and firmly grounded hooves only pushing her back slightly from the impact, but she still stood and didn't fall. "There. Keep a stance like that and you won't become a defenseless target when you're under attack. We'll work on evasion once we're able to get your stamina up."

As Aqua continued to teach Twilight, working on their basics, Sora slowly slumped his way across the fields and sat next to Riku, his hoodie hung over his face. "Hey, Sora," Riku greeted, surprised to see him with his hood on, which was never a thing he did when he wore his clothing. "You ok?"

"...No," he said. "Riku. Please kill me."

"Uhh...why?" Riku asked, very confused with his best friend's depressing mood. "What happened?"

"...Kairi embarrassed me in front of the Apple family last night...I can't be around them without all of them teasing me with what she did." Sora fell on his stomach, clutching his forehooves over his head. "Even Big Macintosh said more than 'Eeyup' and 'Nope' for a long while!"

"...What did she do?" the white pegasus asked.

"Something a parent should do to embarrass their kids with their significant other," Kairi said as she walked up to the two stallions with a satisfied smirk on her face. "I got back at him for all those comments of me being a damsel in distress yesterday, and revenge never felt any sweeter."

"Kairi, I beg of you, PLEASE don't tell Riku!" Sora begged, clutching one of the pink unicorn's forelegs. "Don't even tell Twilight or Aqua! I will literally die of embarrassment!"

"Ok, I'm growing curious as to what you did last night." Sora whimpered, quickly standing up and grabbing Kairi's shoulders.

"Please, I will do anything you say, Kairi!" he pleaded. "I'll buy you anything you want! Candy? Jewelry? Vacation!? ANYTHING!"

"Hmmmm...Nope. I'm just going to show them." The panicking pegasus squeaked in anguish, leaping back and calling his Keyblade.

"Kairi, I don't want to, but I will fight you for those pictures!" Sora twitched nervously, but Kairi remained calm and summoned her own Keyblade.

"Stopaga," she said.

"NOOO-!" Sora was hit by the spell, an ethereal clock surrounding him and freezing him in place as he tried to rush forward.

Kairi stepped around him, the teen's screaming disturbing Twilight and Aqua's training. "What is going on?" Aqua asked, giving Twilight a little break as both mares approached them. "And why is Sora inflicted with the Stop status?"

"Sorry for the interruption, but I wanted to tease him after yesterday," Kairi said. "So, at the Apple family farm, they allowed me to stay over for the evening, provided we didn't do anything too crazy while alone in Sora's room when we went to bed." Riku snorted, earning a punch in the shoulder by the pink unicorn. "It was just cuddling, you pervert. Well, I did most of the cuddling. Sora was just lying in bed, acting like his life was in jeopardy."

"And he mentioned 'pictures'," Riku said as he quoted the key word that was probably what got him so flustered. "What exactly were they?"

"Well, when I stopped by his mom's place back home on Destiny Island, she showed me a few photos of Sora before I met you and him...and she gave me copies of his baby pictures." Kairi pulled out the pictures from her pockets with a cheeky grin. "Surprisingly, but also thankfully, they seemed to have changed as well, so instead of seeing Sora as a baby in human form, he looks like a cute little colt."

"Ok, first of all, that is quite convenient," Twilight said. "We don't want everypony else to see what a human looks like. And second, SHOW US!"

Kairi levitated the several photos out to Riku, Twilight, and Aqua, the stallion snickering and holding back his laughter, Twilight gushed at how adorable Sora looked if he was a baby pony, and Aqua smirked in amusement. Each picture had Sora as an infant to a toddler, though due to the Keyblade magic that must have rubbed off on Kairi, the photo's had changed his appearance to that of a colt. His baby pictures had him looking at the camera curiously while he was on his belly, sleeping soundly while nibbling on a stuffed bear's ear, or making a mess as he ate his food. The ones where he was about three to four years old, he was running around outside having fun, doing something silly as his parents took a picture of the moment, nothing really different compared to the teen's personality now as he's frozen in time.

Riku fell over and laughed at how ridiculous Sora looked, flailing his legs ashe guffawed uproariously. "Well, I guess that explains why he still hasn't matured completely yet," Aqua commented. "He does look cute as a pegasus colt, though."

"You should have heard the Apples when I showed them his baby pictures," Kairi said. "They were teasing him and he was blushing so hard in embarrassment, I thought his head was going to explode."

Sora finally began moving again as the spell on him wore off, slamming into the ground as he regained his bearings. He heard Riku's laughter and looked, his cheeks turning red as he tightened his hoodie until only his muzzle is the only thing sticking out as Kairi showed the others his embarrassing baby pictures.

"My life is ruined!" he cried out and sank to the ground. "Mom, is this payback for me not cleaning my room all the time!? Why have you and Kairi forsaken me!?"

"Oh, stop complaining," Kairi chided. "You look adorable in your pictures."

"I'm not adorable!" Riku laughed even harder at Sora's reaction to his girlfriend's comment, rolling around and picking up snow all over his white fur, unable to control his breathing.

"Ok. Show and tell's over. We need to get back to training." Kairi put away the pictures for safekeeping and use for embarrassing torture fuel for Sora for the fun of it. Aqua gave Riku a hard kick in the side, knocking some of the wind out of him as the stallion coughed and chuckled, finding it harder to breathe with the pain from laughing and the swift hit in the ribs. "We've got a lot of work to do, and if things get worse, Twilight's going to need to master everything I'm able to teach her soon. Xehanort could show up at any moment, and we can't afford to goof off for too long."

"I'd rather have Xehanort appear than be embarrassed by those pictures," Sora grumbled.

Kairi approached Sora and pulled his hood away from his face. "I'm done teasing you now. Besides, your mom showed me a lot more pictures that I'm sure you don't actually want others to see." His face paled, slightly relieved she didn't have anything else too embarrassing to show anyone else, but now he would have to be careful with what he said around Kairi from now on. "Come on, you big baby. Let's get some hot chocolate down at Sugarcube Corner."

"Please don't say 'baby'," Sora begged as Kairi helped him back on his hooves.

As the couple headed back into town, Aqua resumed training Twilight, continuously going over the basics with her until she was ready to move up to harder challenges. She wasn't strong enough yet to take down a group of Heartless on her own just yet, but by the months end, she was sure to get her at least situated with Keyblade combat. It was a shame that any tomes weren't saved when she transformed the Land of Departure, but Aqua would have to just teach everything she knew from memory alone and her prior experiences in the past.

Through the next week, Twilight followed the same routine each day for her training: waking up early, get herself ready, head out into the fields, do some drills, take a break and get some food in her stomach, then back to training, and finally heading home and collapsing in bed. She always arrived back home sore and exhausted, wishing she had some royal duties to do to avoid a day of constant working out. Rainbow Dash and Applejack could handle tough physical training like this, even her brother could do it without breaking a sweat, but Twilight wasn't one for any physical activity unless it was required, whether by a failing grade she didn't want or when the fate of the world could be at stake.

Her alarm clock rang, her hoof instantly shutting off the annoying ringing as she lifted her head off her pillow. Riku didn't barge in and force her awake this time, which was a relief for her. Even though it was sweet of him to make sure she was up and made her a little breakfast to perk her up, it does get annoying at times when he coddles her too much. It didn't seem to fit Riku that much with the way he looks, but like when it came to anyone new she's never met, appearances aren't exactly everything. She got herself ready for the next exhaustive training session with her master, her limbs still pretty sore from yesterday's combat training.

Just as she reached the door to head out, the front door opened, Aqua standing on the other side. "Oh. I didn't think you would have been up right now."

"Well, I have another day of training," Twilight said. "I won't get any better until I'm fully prepared. So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Actually, I came over to tell you there's no training for today." The alicorn tilted her head in confusion. "I think you deserve a little bit of a break, and today's a holiday in this world. I just noticed this morning checking Rarity's calendar, and today was something called 'Hearth's Warming'. An odd and early day to celebrate a Christmas-related holiday."

"Wait, Hearth's Warming is today?" Twilight gasped in shock, quickly scrambling up the stairs and into her room. She searched through her calendar, and in an ironic twist, today was Hearth's Warming, and on yesterday's date, it was circled with the words "Hearth's Warming Eve Dinner w/ Family" in the square. The alicorn screamed in shock, waking up Spike and alerting Aqua downstairs. "I can't believe I missed Hearth's Warming Eve dinner with my family in Canterlot yesterday! No, no, nononononono!"

"Twilight, what's going on?" Spike asked groggily.

"Why didn't you tell me about yesterday, Spike!?" Twilight asked in a panic. "We missed dinner with our family yesterday! I can't believe I lost track of what day it was!"

"I did tell you for the last few days, but you were always so tired coming back, so I didn't want to disturb you." Twilight fidgeted, already disappointing her family for not showing up or even sending a letter telling her she probably wouldn't make it, especially when her brother and sister-in-law were going to be at her old home for the holiday.

"Oh, this is bad!" Twilight exclaimed. "How can I manage my life as a normal pony, a princess, and a Keyblade wielder all at once!? What if I have other parties or events to go to when I'm in the middle of training!? What if something dangerous is happening and I'm too busy hanging out with my friends, family, or important dignitaries from across the world for royal business!?"

While Twilight was in a panic upstairs, Aqua heard a knock come from the door. She had no idea if ponies actually came to the library on holidays, or if the library was even opened. Since Twilight was in the middle of a panic episode, the unicorn opened up the door as she saw four ponies wearing scarves in the light, snowy air outside: three were unicorns and the other was a pink alicorn.

(Just Wondering)

"Excuse us, miss," the older stallion said, his coat a dark shade of cobalt while his mane was darker. "We were looking for Twilight Sparkle, and this library was where she was staying when she left for Ponyville. Is she here?"

"Yes, she's upstairs," Aqua said, but as she got a look at the unicorn mare beside the blue stallion, she almost looked like Twilight, but with a pale white coat, though her mane was purple with white streaks. "Are you by any chance her family?"

"We are, yes," the unicorn mare said. "I'm Twilight Velvet, this is my husband, Night Light, her brother, Shining Armor, and our daughter-in-law, Cadence."

"Huh. What luck. I think she was shouting something about family earlier upstairs." Aqua looked at Twilight Velvet, thinking she must have been Twilight's twin or older sister with how similarly they both looked. "I can see where your daughter gets her looks from. You two are practically twins."

The mare giggled at the compliment, even though they had never met the Keyblade Master. "I tend to get that as soon as she got older. But, how do you know my daughter? Are you an employee here?"

"Actually, no. I don't work here," Aqua admitted. "I was...just here looking for a couple books to read."

"I didn't think Twilight would have the library opened on Hearth's Warming," Shining commented. "Still hard at work, even on a holiday."

Aqua invited them in from out of the cold, the Sparkle family taking off their scarves as they made themselves comfortable. Twilight began scrambling down the steps as she was about to rush off to Canterlot to apologize to her parents, only to freeze on the steps as she saw them all inside the Golden Oak Library.

"Twilight! There you are!" Cadence said, pulling the shocked mare into a hug and down the stairs as she began doing their little greeting when they were younger, Twilight too stunned to mimic the motions. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Aqua stared in astonishment at the odd greeting the fully grown pink alicorn did, looking to the rest of Twilight's family for some kind of answer. While Cadence grew confused as Twilight didn't join her, knowing she always wanted to greet her favorite foal sitter now sister-in-law, Shining gave the Keyblade Master her answer.

"That's something Cadence and Twilight used to do when my sister was a filly," he explained. "It was cute back then, but it gets a little awkward whenever I see my wife do that last part at times. Being the Princess of Love and the Crystal Princess, she can be a bit of a tease around me."

"Odd...and I didn't need to know that much about your marital life." Spike soon came down the stairs to find out what the commotion was, surprised and excited to see their family had come for a visit.

"Hey! What a surprise!" the baby dragon leapt down the stairs and ran up to Twilight Velvet and Night Light, catching them in a group hug.

"There's the big dragon!" Night Light said. "You must have grown a couple inches after we last saw you at the wedding."

"Hopefully, you're not burning any books by accident," Twilight Velvet said.

"Well, maybe a couple times by pure accident. What are you all doing here?" Spike asked.

Finally snapping out of her shock, Twilight brushed past Cadence and approached her parents, wearing a nervous grin as she began to sweat. "Yes! I was just wondering that as well! Why are all of you down here? And not in Canterlot to scold me for missing out on dinner yesterday?"

"We were a little bit concerned as to where you had been last night, sweetheart," Night Light said. "Usually, you're not one to be late for anything. But, seeing how many friends you have down here and that strapping young lad of a coltfriend as your noble knight, we thought you were having a bit too much fun and finally getting out and having a good time. Several years late, but you're having fun with others instead of your books."

"Speaking of, where is you 'strapping young lad of a coltfriend'?" Twilight Velvet questioned, her tone suddenly a bit darker compared to earlier, frightening Aqua a little bit as the mare was in "overly-protective mother" mode. "He's not trying to sneak out of your bedroom through the windows, is he?"

Twilight blushed heavily as her mother insinuated the two of them had an intimate night together. "Mom!"

"I do know a little spell after seeing your brother washing his already cleaned sheets whenever Cadence came over for a 'study date' before they suddenly got messy, so don't lie to me, Twilight." Shining Armor blushed while Cadence stifled her giggles at the mention of their teenage years when Velvet and Night Light were out and were alone, aside from Twilight, which they were thankful for her being too engrossed in her books and studying.

"Mom, Riku wasn't even here to wake me up this morning," Twilight argued, unable to get rid of her blush as she would one day consider having him stay over and sleep with her, mostly because of how cold it could get in the winter if a blizzard was scheduled this year. Velvet raised a brow and gave her daughter a death glare, confirming her suspicions, making the lavender alicorn flinch at her poor explanation. "He has his own place and makes sure I wake up early in the morning! He doesn't live here!"

"Mhmm. And you are sure he isn't here right now, trying to hide from me knowing full well if he hurts my baby, I'm going to hurt him twice as hard?" Twilight Velvet said aloud as she looked around to find where Riku might be hiding.

"Mom. Seriously. He isn't here," Twilight said.

"What exactly was he waking you up so early for?" Night Light asked.

"Fitness training," Aqua immediately said, prompting the family to look at her. "Since Twilight is a princess, I thought I would offer my training sessions to her so she stays in shape. It would do her well to look her fittest in front of her subjects and away from all the books she needs. We started training just last week and she's already looking a lot trimmer with the regiments I had planned."

Twilight's family looked back at the alicorn, Aqua giving her a wink as she hid her true intentions of training her in front of ponies with no knowledge of the Keyblade. Twilight Velvet did notice her daughter looked a little bit slimmer, and as she approached her and touched her legs, she did seem to grow a little bit of muscle.

"My goodness. You did look a little different," she said. "I guess you chose the right pony for the job, even though her choice in apparel is quite...foreign."

Aqua's eye twitched in annoyance, her clothing the appropriate attire for a Keyblade wielder. Shining Armor and Cadence had noticed Aqua's clothes, finding it to be out of place in Equestria just like Sora, Riku, and Kairi's clothing.

"That's because...she's from the far east," Twilight said, taking a moment to try to give Aqua a fake backstory to her origins that won't get her in trouble for revealing to her parents that other worlds exist outside of theirs. "It's a uhh...a tradition to wear clothing like hers for everything, including training, formal events, and even combat!"

Twilight immediately slapped her hoof against her mouth, regretting having her panic run her mouth before her brain could tell her to shut up before releasing unknown information. "Combat? She doesn't seem to be the fighting type."

"Looks can be deceiving, Night Light," Aqua said, deciding to take over for Twilight's fake background for her before she had a heart attack. "I actually am skilled with a blade, my family coming from a long line of soldiers. Even the mares are born with the skill to fight back home."

"And you are also our daughter's bodyguard?" Twilight Velvet asked curiously.

"No, no. Just her fitness instructor. My name is Aqua, by the way." The mare bowed her head. "Nice to meet you all."

As Aqua talked with Night Light and Twilight Velvet, the parents wanting to know a bit more about the unicorn, Shining walked up to Twilight, curious to know if his theory with who Aqua was correct. "So, is Aqua another...'otherworlder' like Sora and his friends?"

"Yeah, and she has a Keyblade, too," Twilight whispered back. "She's also a master who was lost in the Realm of Darkness for almost fifteen years, so she's teaching us about what we didn't know about the Keyblade."

"...Wait, what do you mean by 'us'?" Twilight giggled nervously, surprised to know Cadence didn't tell Shining Armor about what happened during her visit to the human world. The stallion soon caught on to his little sister's nervous laugh, his jaw dropping in shock. "You have one too!?"

"It's a long story. Just don't tell mom and dad about it. I was already Princess Celestia's prized pupil, I ascended to an alicorn princess, and now I'm also a protector of light with my own Keyblade." Shining Armor was understandably frustrated, his little sister getting herself into more trouble than expected.

"I don't believe this," he muttered. "Those Heartless monsters are dangerous enough as it is, and now you're learning how to fight using one of those Keyblades? How did it even happen!? You're not suited for combat unless it's with magic, and even in that kind of fight, I still don't want you getting yourself hurt!"

"Well, whether you like it or not, I have to learn how to defend myself with a Keyblade and help defend our home from those same Heartless. And I am still really sore just from training all of last week, out in the cold, learning the basics of swinging it around." Twilight groaned and rubbed her forelegs "Aqua's not a teacher to take things likely when it comes to fighting. Now I know how you felt during your days at boot camp for the Royal Guard."

They soon heard Night Light yelp, hearing him get slammed into the ground as he groaned in pain. The siblings turned to see their father was on the ground in a daze, flipped over by Aqua as she grabbed his hoof and held him down.

"Whoa," the stallion said, quite impressed by the blue unicorn mare's strength despite her figure. "You could probably pin my son down, and he was Captain of the Royal Guard in Canterlot."

"What just happened?" Twilight asked.

"Your father was judging her appearance as a soldier and wanted to see how tough she was," Cadence said. "Needless to say, I think he was proven wrong. Very quickly."

Twilight face-hooved at her father's overzealous curiosity, probably breaking his back with that throw Aqua gave. "So, why are you guys here? Besides wondering about why Spike and I didn't show up in Canterlot yesterday?"

"We thought it would be a great idea to spend Hearth's Warming with you and your friends," Twilight Velvet said as she helped her husband back on his hooves, the older stallion rubbing his sore back. "It would be better to get to know everypony else you befriended. And see how you and your coltfriend are doing."

"...Oh...Great," Twilight said, chuckling nervously, her friends spending the holiday with her family not really a good idea. With all the random amounts of trouble Ponyville can get into, along with a possible Heartless attack, it was a mystery as to what was going to happen, and she didn't want her parents, brother, and sister-in-law to get caught in the middle of the chaos that ensues. That, and she didn't want to call forth her Keyblade to help fend off a Heartless attack and have her parents panic with her already being a princess, not to mention explaining how she gained a sword shaped like a giant key. "That's...fun?"

"And what fun it will be!" Pinkie shouted as she hung upside down above everyone.

Everyone leapt back in surprise as the party pony landed on the ground, with no indication she came in or was hanging off of anything on the ceiling. "Pinkie, what are you doing here?"

"My Pinkie Sense told me some new ponies were here in Ponyville, and lucky for me, it's Twilight's family!" Pinkie explained. "Don't worry! I already told everypony else to come on down to have a superly-duperific Hearth's Warming party! They should be arriving soon!"

Twilight's eye twitched as Pinkie had planned a party, at her home, with her family, for the holiday, all without her permission. "Where did she come from?"

"An excellent question, Mr. Twilight's dad!" Pinkie pulled out two dolls of her parents from behind her, baffling Twilight's parents even more as they questioned how an earth pony like her was able to do stuff like this. "When a mommy pony and a daddy pony love each other very much-"

"No no no, dearie," Twilight Velvet interrupted, already knowing exactly where she came from in life and quickly avoiding the embarrassing topic. "We meant how did you get in here?"

"Ohhhhh...The front door was open." The lavender alicorn behind Pinkie slapped her forehead, her answer highly implausible from where she arrived.

"...But...you came from-" Twilight shook her head as she approached her confused parents.

"Don't bother questioning Pinkie Pie, mom, dad," she said. "Just...Just don't..."

Hearth's Warming came and went, and to Twilight's surprise, it went pretty well. There was no random disaster that came from the Everfree Forest, no Heartless, no sudden appearance of a diabolical villain thought to have been beaten a thousand years ago, nothing. It was a usual Pinkie Pie Hearth's Warming party, the rest of their friends joining the soirée with Twilight's family and Aqua. Unfortunately, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were out using their new gliders and trained at the Mirage Arena together to try to beat some of the other challenges, either solo or teamed up. They had missed the party as they returned after training and flying off to other worlds, especially one where Sora wanted to rub his thoughts in Riku's face.

Early the next morning, Twilight got himself ready for more training and began stretching, a bit of advice from Shining Armor before doing any physical activity and would help leaving her less sore after each training drill Aqua put her through. She was glad to have her older brother want to be a part of the Royal Guard, even though notes from any health and physical educational books could tell her the same thing. Before she left, the library door opened as Riku sulked his way inside, an irritated expression on his face as he collapsed on the couch.

"Where were you yesterday?" Twilight asked.

"...I...hate...Sora..." The alicorn sighed and sat down next to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, we spent most of the day at the Mirage Arena, getting some training in and fighting the Unversed in those challenges," Riku explained. "Then, as soon as we were done for the day, he wanted to take us to a detour to a place called Halloween Town. I saw where he got his Nightmare Night costume idea from, but the magic to make us fit in actually makes him look like an authentic...vampire, bat-thing?"

"...So, the outfits you wore were terrible?" Twilight questioned, not seeing the point of Riku's spite toward Sora.

"I was a living skeleton while Kairi was a werewolf. That was actually the best part." Riku sat up and began pulling at his mane. "What's worse is where we went after we got there. He lead us to a circle of trees that had holiday symbols on them, lead Kairi and I to a Christmas tree door, and we wound up in a winter wonderland, our costumes changed to fit the theme with festive clothing. But it was in that little town, that one sign that read 'North Pole', and walking into a large building...There he was."

"Can you please just clarify what it was that's got you so-?" Riku suddenly grabbed Twilight's shoulders, bumped his muzzle against hers, and stared into her eyes with his bloodshot ones.

"Santa Claus is real!" he exclaimed. "I was actually in the North Pole, in Santa's workshop, AND I met him! And he knew everything about me: my full name, my birthday, what presents I got from him on Christmas when I was little, everything! And Sora kept constantly bugging me the whole time we were there, on the way back, and until we split up to go to bed! I barely slept a wink last night because...because he's real! And Sora was right all along!" Riku slowly sank into the couch, his head falling in Twilight's lap as he stared off into space, both still in shock and mad at Sora for being right. "My name was on that list...In his handwriting...I thought he was just a fairy tale, but he really does exist..."

Feeling awkward with Riku's mental state at the moment, Twilight gently lifted his head up, stood up from the couch, and laid his head back down on the sofa. "Ok...I think you need some sleep. I need to do some more training." She levitated a blanket and covered the stunned stallion, giving him a light peck on the cheek. "I'll be back later this evening. Or you can come out and watch when you're...done with your episode."

Seeing Riku was content lying on the couch, mumbling to himself as he switched from irritation to anger to fear over what he experienced yesterday, Twilight made her way out of the library to meet up with Aqua. Since her family was staying over after the party, Twilight Velvet made her way out into the living room as she stepped out of the guest room she and Night Light were staying in. She spotted Riku on the couch and was about to give him a mouthful for not being with his marefriend for Hearth's Warming, but after seeing the shuddering frame of the young stallion as he muttered to himself, she decided to let it slide, feeling pity for whatever dangerous mission he must have been on that put him in such a state.

"Agh!" Twilight skid across the ground as she sparred with Aqua, her teacher knocking her down fairly easily as she tried to hit the unicorn. Twilight stood up, panting heavily after the last half hour trying to land a hit on Aqua. She was getting a little better with the constant training, but if she was able to use magic in her fights, she could have a chance of hitting her at least once. "This is a lot harder than I thought."

"Are you done, Twilight?" Aqua mocked, goading the alicorn into fighting more. "I barely broke a sweat. Do I have to go easier on a princess who focuses more on her books than her subjects?"

"I didn't say I was going to give up!" Twilight gripped her Keyblade tightly in her mouth and rushed forward. "And don't disrespect my love of books!"

Aqua smirked, blocking another strike from Twilight as she began to fight harder, urged on by the taunt she gave. If there was one way to get someone to give their all, they had to pinch a raw nerve a little bit, and with how aggressive Twilight was with her swings, but her eyes showing focus on the battle and not the taunt goading her to fighting, the unicorn can tell she was getting better after the training they did so far. But Twilight was still a beginner and still learning the ropes.

Twilight began to defend as Aqua struck back, making sure to shift her Keyblade perpendicular to her teacher's strikes. Unfortunately, the alicorn's stamina may have been increased due to her ascension, but not by much, and she was tiring out too quickly. She backed away, evading a slash from Aqua, the Keyblade Master lunging forward and thrusting her blade at Twilight. Time slowed around the alicorn, her new instinct happening just like before when she tried to break through the vines made by Discord to give the Tree of Harmony back the Elements of Harmony.

Reacting quickly, Twilight surprised Aqua as she swiftly blocked the thrust and parried, throwing the unicorn off balance. Taking the advantage, Twilight struck Aqua's Keyblade out of her mouth, then spun around as she used one of her hind legs to sweep her master's hooves out from under her. Aqua fell and spun on her back, not seeing the swift leg sweep that was faster than she could blink, only looking up to see the snow falling down on them and an exhausted alicorn panting heavily, her Keyblade aimed right at her face. The older mare was speechless, staring at Twilight in shock and awe at how she managed to subdue her after only a week into her training.

"...Ok...I think we can take a break," Aqua said.

Twilight let out a heavy sigh and collapsed on her side, dropping her weapon as she caught her breath. She was still surprised at how she was able to do something like that again, a useful latent instinct she never knew she had, but how to utilize it to its full potential was a mystery. She figured that they only occurred during certain moments in combat or whenever she was in danger, seeing as it gave her athleticism similar to Sora's or Riku's with how fast she moved doing that.

"H-How...did I...do that?" Twilight asked as she panted.

"I should be the one asking you that," Aqua said, sitting next to Twilight. "That looked like something Sora or Riku could possibly do with how fast you moved."

"Maybe..." After Twilight began breathing normally, she sat up and winced, her muscles sore from the sparring they did. "It happened before, back when Discord's plunder-seed vines attacked Ponyville and kidnapped the princesses, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Those vines struck me and flailed me around, but suddenly, time began to move slow, and some part of me told me to react in some way. I followed that instinct and avoided getting slammed into the ceiling of the cave, using the momentum to slice through the vines and save the Tree of Harmony."

"Immediate reaction timing," Aqua muttered, pressing a hoof to her chin as she thought. "As a Keyblade wielder, some may have abilities and magical powers only they can use unlike others. Each one of us has a unique strength and weakness, and sometimes, latent powers can be unleashed with the right timing or with guidance from an expert with the same skill." She looked up at the sky, watching the snowflakes fall as they land on and around her. "Mine was more around powerful magic spells, most of them based around Blizzard.

"When I was a novice, I was a master with casting spells, but physical combat wasn't my forte. I tried to raise my stamina as best as I could, but even though I can't really hit as hard as Terra could have, I didn't get exhausted after several minutes in battle." Aqua sighed and shook her head, unable to get rid of the memorable moments in her past after losing her friends and suffering in darkness for so many years. "I can't seem to get all these memories out of my head. It's sad to remember them now, but I can never forget how we got where we are now."

"You really miss Terra and Ventus." Aqua nodded sadly, Twilight lowering her head, never once experiencing the same feelings the older mare had. "I guess I'm lucky. I never started making any friends until a couple years ago, and I'm learning more about friendship every day. I thought of it as nothing more than a report to make, but after meeting my friends, they mean a whole lot to me...I'm actually glad Princess Celestia sent me here during the Summer Sun Celebration that day, otherwise I would have been living a boring life reading my books every day."

"Both our mentors cared greatly about our futures, huh?" Twilight nodded her head in agreement.

"Pushing us to learn new things, making us better in our abilities, while also guiding us in the right moments," Twilight said, which Aqua agreed wholeheartedly.

"I wish you all would have met him," Aqua sadly said. "He was very wise and quite skilled...but after hearing from Terra what he tried to do to Ven and after his death..." She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head, throwing away the thought of her master attacking his own students by force. Even if Ventus was meant to be Xehanort's vessel for the _X_ -blade, she didn't want to believe that Eraqus would ever do any harm to those he treated like his own children. "I don't want to believe he would have ever hurt us intentionally...But Terra said he attacked Ven...because he knew Ven was used to make the _X_ -blade...He had a reason...but..."

Xehanort's words mocked her, giving them a history lesson to the ultimate Keyblade that many other wielders lost their lives in achieving, leading to his plans for them to give them such misery and strain on their friendship.

 _Behold...These lifeless keys used to be full of power; united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat...as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me..._ X _-blade!_

Seeing the crazed look in the old man's eyes as he pointed at Ventus angered Aqua, vowing to him that she would never let anything happen to him with Terra helping her. But they couldn't; Terra had lost his heart and body to Xehanort, Ventus was taken over by Vanitas as the unfinished _X_ -blade was held in his hands, only for Ventus to finally beat his darkness, destroying his heart in the process as it was lost somewhere beyond her reach, and she stupidly saved Terra after defeating him with Xehanort's power, trapping herself in the Realm of Darkness in his place and causing more pain to three other friends, as well as more worlds. She wanted nothing more than to inflict the same pain he brought upon everyone, get revenge in any way. She wanted to burn him alive, stab him repeatedly through the heart with her master's Keyblade, strangle him after impaling him with a large icicle made from a Blizzard spell-

"Aqua?" The mare gasped, so lost in her thoughts and plans for vengeance to control her anger. Already, the air around her felt colder, some of the snowflakes around her turned to hail that rested on the ground around her. She looked at Twilight, seeing the frightened expression on her face the moment the temperature around her dropped heavily. "Are-Are you ok?"

Aqua tried to calm down, breathing deeply and shifted her thoughts elsewhere, but it was impossible to get Xehanort out of her mind after what had happened back then. "S-Sorry...I just-" It was getting harder for her to control her anger, the illusion of Xehanort's words while she was knocked for a loop during Nightmare Night after losing against the Dark Hide invaded her mind, both fearing the possible darkness she could have just from her rage against him alone that were controlling her mind and frustrated at him mocking her as she was close to giving in to her fate dying to the monster that hunted her for so many years. "I-I have to go!"

Aqua quickly ran, wanting to be far enough away before she exploded and unleashed another magical surge. "Aqua, wait!"

Twilight was about to run after her, but Aqua cast Stop on the alicorn, not wanting to accidentally hurt her as soon as she lost control. She ran as fast as she could, Xehanort's voice constantly echoing all around her, mocking her and inviting her to succumb to the darkness she fought against. Her ears pressed hard against her head, wanting to tear them off and deafen herself just to stop hearing his voice over and over.

 _"Darkness will prevail over the light."_

 _"Join your friends."_

 _"All worlds began in darkness, and all will end in darkness as well."_

 _"Don't fight the darkness. Embrace it."_

 _"Your light is weak and will soon be consumed by darkness."_

Aqua managed to run out into the same clearing she fought the Dark Hide in before her lungs burned for oxygen, falling to the ground and covering her ears with her hooves as tears streamed down her face. She grew more angry and began to grow scared, unable to focus enough to transform her Keyblade into her glider to leave and prevent the magic surge from happening. Her mind snapped as an image of Terra and Ventus appeared before her, only to be turned into Terra-Xehanort and Ventus-Vanitas.

A moment later out in the fields, Twilight began to move again, the spell disorienting her from the sudden time stop as she fell to the ground. She shook her head of the cobwebs and stood up. As she looked around to find out where Aqua had run off to, she suddenly had chills down her spine, not from the cold, but from a very powerful source of magic about to be unleashed not too far from Ponyville. She heard the sound of a million icicles shooting out from the ground and turned to where it came from, her jaw dropping in shock at the sight of a massive pillar of ice, its apex reaching several hundred feet in the sky, about as tall as Canterlot Castle. She flinched as a shockwave of blistering cold air flew out in the radius of where the ice pillar stood, making the temperature drop heavily for a moment before it slowly warmed back to its original temperature for the day.

"Oh no," Twilight muttered. "Another magical surge...and it's worse than the last time."

Twilight quickly flew back into Ponyville, needing some help to control Aqua's emotional rage before her magic surge caused any danger if she moved closer to the town. She didn't blame her master for freezing her with a Stop spell; she didn't want to harm or destroy anyone around her, memories of her past that haunted her and forced her anger out of control as she knew she wasn't able to calm down this time. Twilight hoped Aqua won't hurt herself in the process, and with the others' help, they might help her before she unleashes a dangerous blizzard like the Windigos of the Hearth's Warming lore.


	80. Quelling the Raging Blizzard

Inside the Golden Oak Library, the rest of the Twilight's family had woken up, Spike in the kitchen preparing breakfast with Twilight Velvet. Riku had slightly recovered from the shock of meeting the jolly old man in the red suit and cap who delivers gifts to good children in a magical sleigh, though he wasn't as irritated anymore.

"You sure you don't want to catch a few more winks of sleep?" Shining Armor asked Riku. "You look exhausted."

"I'll be fine," he assured. "I stood up three days straight waiting for your sister, Spike, and Sora to make it out of that portal alive several months ago."

"Speaking of, since my parents aren't around..." Shining looked through the entrance to the kitchen, seeing both her mom and dad helping getting breakfast ready for everyone. "Apparently, Twilight and Cadence had held out on informing me that's she's also a protector of light...just like you and your friends?" Riku internally winced, prepared to face the wrath of his girlfriend's overprotective brother. At least he could manage dealing with him without any fear, unlike their mother, who was sweet on the outside, but one wrong move and she can unleash a demonic force hidden away inside if anything were to happen to her children. "How did Twilight get one of those Keyblades?"

"I would be lying if I said one came to her out of the blue, but that's not the case," Riku said. "There's a little ceremony that's made by those who are deemed Keyblade Masters, where they can offer a possibly potential wielder in the future by letting them touch their Keyblade. It can be done on purpose...or by complete accident." Shining Armor leered at him, confused by the young stallion's explanation to how one can gain the ability to wield a Keyblade. "Twi and I had a little playful banter and messed around, then she snagged my Keyblade from me and I took it back after I kissed her." The brother grumbled as his ears drooped in annoyance, not needing to hear her sister kissing the otherworldly pegasus stallion sitting across from him, who smirked at Shining's reaction. "Turns out that the ceremony can happen by accident if both the master and non-Keyblade wielder touch the Keyblade together."

"So she got one after you both touched that thing?" Shining repeated, still not understanding how the process worked with the brief description he was given.

"Not immediately," Riku corrected. "It can appear at any moment in time, whether it's days, or years like for Kairi and myself."

"What about Sora? Didn't he have that same ceremony thing happen to him?" Before Riku could answer, the entire library was struck with a very questionable cold wave, making everyone inside shiver for a moment before the chill disappeared.

"Shining, did you open one of the windows?" Twilight Velvet asked as she poked her head through the door frame.

"I didn't even open any of them. Some strange blast of cold air just...suddenly came in through solid walls..." While Shining pondered what had happened, his thoughts stopped as the unicorns, alicorn, and pegasus felt a powerful magical disturbance after the frigid cold front passed. "Wait...what was that?"

Twilight burst through the door panting heavily, looking very worried. "Riku, come quick! It happened to Aqua again! She just had one of the most powerful magical surges I've ever felt, and it could be dangerous!"

"Your fitness instructor had a magic surge?" Twilight Velvet questioned. "What kind of workouts are you two even doing? Magical stretches?"

"That was what that cold wave was?" Twilight nodded as Riku quickly stood up from the couch he was sitting on, running out of the door to the direction where the wave came from. It wasn't hard to notice where Aqua must have been, seeing the massive spire of ice several miles away. "What the heck? Aqua made that?"

"I don't know what happened," Twilight said. "We were taking a break from some sparring practice, and I surprisingly managed to knock her down, but while we talked, she began to think back to her past and was about to lose herself in another magic surge. She used Stop on me, and the next thing I knew, that cold shockwave came from that spire of ice, and the most uncontrollable magical energy I've ever felt."

"Crap. She's going to need our help. Go find your friends and I'll get Sora and Kairi. We'll meet down at the fields and make our way there." The mare gave a nod, Riku quickly flying back out to the fields where their Gummi ships were, knowing the two of them had spent the night together there after returning to Equestria.

"Twilight, what's going on?" Shining asked.

"I can't explain right now," she hurriedly said. "I don't want you, Cadence, Spike, or our parents leaving here until I tell you it's safe. You have no idea how dangerous Aqua can be with her magic surges."

As much as Shining didn't want to have her sister deal with a dangerous magical threat, if it involved a Keyblade wielder from outside of Equestria, who was a unicorn and having an uncontrollable magical surge with her kind of magic, Twilight and her friends seem to be the only ones who could stop Aqua. "Alright...Just don't get hurt."

"You know I've dealt with far worse villains than anything like this. I even knew Nightmare Moon would return, and I can take care of myself a lot more than before as an alicorn. Along with my Keyblade." Twilight quickly ran off to gather her friends to save Aqua from her enraged magical surge created from the traumatizing memories of her past.

"Shining, what is going on?" his mother asked, starting to get worried if her daughter had to leave and gather her friends, being the Elements of Harmony as well.

"Don't worry, mom. Twily can handle this," he assured, looking out in the distance, seeing the large pillar of ice jutting out from the ground in the distance and piercing through several clouds that were underneath it. "At least, I hope so..."

Inside of Kairi's Gummi ship, the couple deciding to stay inside after getting back last night, mostly due to Sora knowing he'll still be embarrassed half to death by Big Macintosh as he constantly mentioned his baby pictures. For a stallion who was more a pony of action rather than words, he can be quite vocal, but Sora knew in one of those photo albums back at the Apple family's house, there were bound to be several pictures of him as a baby he can tease him with too. It was odd to have him has an older brother figure to the teen, being an only child all his life, and since he was considered part of the Apple family, he had to admit the bickering was a bit enjoyable, only when he did the teasing to the "equally" strong stallion.

Resting in the bunk they shared, both their clothes folded on the shelf on the other side of the sleeping quarters, Sora opened his eyes first. He looked down at her, his hooves wrapped around her underneath the blanket they shared. After last night's bout of training and heading to Christmas Town to see Santa, they both talked about what Kairi and Riku were unable to believe was actually true. He got a kick out of Riku's face when Santa knew every single thing about him and couldn't help but rub it in his face. Eventually, they had both gotten pretty exhausted and fell right to sleep in each other's hooves.

Kairi yawned and began to wake up too, feeling Sora pulling her closer to him and brushing his lips against hers, giving each other a kiss. "Morning."

"Good morning." Kairi stretched out her back as she rolled over, wanting to stay together like this for a while longer, but they had more training to do. "What a day that was. I still can't get over the fact that you were right about Santa Claus."

"And you guys didn't believe me," Sora scoffed. "Riku owes me a few years worth of presents for almost making me believe he didn't exist."

"So you continue to act like a child when your're almost an adult." She felt him wince at the immature comment, giggling lightly as she grabbed his hooves. Suddenly, a cold blast of air hit them, making Kairi shriek in shock and move away from Sora, thinking he used a Blizzard spell to get her back for her comment. "Sora! You didn't have to use magic!"

"That wasn't me," Sora admitted. Kairi turned around, finding no sign of his Keyblade on him, shivering just as much as she was. "What the heck was that sudden chill? Is the dome of the flight deck cracked in your ship?"

"No..." The unicorn gasped and sat up, feeling an odd, dark presence, and it didn't seem to far away from them. "Uh oh."

"What's 'uh oh' mean?" Sora asked with worry, Kairi quickly levitating their clothing, smacking the pegasus in the face with his as she put on hers.

"I think I felt a magic surge, and it felt like it came from Aqua!" she quickly said, shocking Sora as he fumbled about putting his shirt, jacket, and pouch on him.

"Is it bad to give her an ice-related name besides Aqua at this point?" Sora questioned. "Because she is going to be considered the ice queen with all these surges."

"No, Sora. This one felt worse." Before he could ask what Kairi meant, they heard a hard knocking come from outside of the ship.

"Sora! Kairi! Get out here, quick!" Riku shouted. After getting dressed, Kairi opened the ramp to walk out, seeing Riku in a panic. "Twilight told me Aqua had another magic surge, and it's a really bad one."

"Wait, was that what the odd spike in coldness was?" Sora asked.

"And the large ice pillar out where we fought off that Dark Hide to save her back on Nightmare Night," the white stallion added as he pointed out in the general direction.

Sora and Kairi looked around the ship, gasping at the sight of the ice pillar in the distance. "Wow. That's as tall as a castle. How much magic does Aqua have packed as a unicorn?"

"That's not the worst of it," Kairi muttered, her limbs trembling at the power that came from the top of the pillar. "Her magical surge is far more stronger than it was the last time...It's out of control."

"What do you mean, Kairi?" Both pegasi didn't receive an answer, but they soon found out why as her eyes were glued at the apex of the pillar. They saw flashes of light come from inside at the top, both stallions' eyes widening as they saw small glimpses of darkness with each flash, growing darker and darker with each one. "Oh no. What's happening to Aqua?"

"We need to move. Now." The trio ran toward the pillar to save Aqua before whatever was bothering her grew far more worse than an overpowered magic surge. "Twilight and the others will meet us once she gets them."

(Missing You)

Inside the pillar, it was more than just a large stalagmite that rose from the ground by Aqua's magical surge. It was like a fortress: crystaline walls and floors made from the very ice itself, stairs leading to different levels of the structure that were clear, yet solid, the stairways spiraling up to several platforms until it reached the very top of the pillar. At the highest level, the sound of ice shattering and shooting up from the ground echoed in the silent "building", along with the sound of Aqua's screams and grunts, unleashing her rage from her nervous breakdown.

The ice shooting up kept making reflective mirrors appear around her, slicing through them or thrusting straight into them, shattering to pieces. To anyone else watching, she's destroying reflections of herself, but what she can see and hear in her manic state, she could only see the ones who had caused her, Terra, and Ventus so much pain. They continuously mocked her, screaming in anguish and slicing away a mirror to feel some form of relief for getting rid of the voices and illusions, but they kept going and made her more miserable, deteriorating her psyche further and further.

"Stop it!" Aqua shouted, snorting an icy mist as tears streamed down her cheeks, panting heavily as she wanted this all to stop. She couldn't calm down. She couldn't meditate and clear her mind. Xehanort and Vanitas keep appearing, controlling her two friends as they insulted her. "Give me back my friends, you bastard!"

 _"Your friends are long gone,"_ Vanitas's voice rang out, a reflection of the armored assistant stood behind her, his helmet veiling his face. _"Why would you even care about that wimp, Ventus? He was pathetic. I'm his better half, and I took control of our body."_

"SHUT UP!" Aqua screamed, leaping into the air and diving into the mirror, shattering the ice to pieces, but Vanitas laughed, almost as if he physically was here, battling him and his instantaneous transportation after striking him only to counterattack from behind or above her.

 _"His darkness bested his light! And you think you're able to stop pure darkness like myself!? Don't make me laugh, Aqua!"_ She turned around and faced another mirror, watching Vanitas pulling off his helmet to reveal Ventus's face, his eyes yellow and not blue like the young teen's. He smirked, goading her into wasting her energy. _"You won't find him. I may be dead, but someday, I'll come back straight from the darkness. His light is snuffed out, just like Terra's."_

"You're wrong! I'll find him!" Aqua ran forward, dragging her Keyblade, now infused with ice to make it sharper and longer. "And if you come back, I'll just kill you!"

Vanitas cackled, making the unicorn more furious as she sliced the ice mirror into millions of shards. Aqua panted heavily and sobbed, unable to believe herself as she grew frustrated at herself. There was no way she could find Ventus's heart, not even with the others' help. The mirrors began moving closer, her magic acting on its own as a dark aura began to form around her, Xehanort appearing in each mirror as they grinned at her misery.

 _"You cannot save everyone,"_ they said, making her look up as she turned around, facing every single clone of the old man mocking her, gripping her Keyblade and threatening to shatter the hilt in two with how hard she held it in her mouth. _"Everything begins and ends in darkness, Aqua. Deny it all you want, but you will face your fate as well."_

"Shut up," she growled, her eyes darting to every mirror, trying to find the real one. "I'm still alive. Why don't you face me like a real man, one-on-one, no holding back!? Quit plotting behind our backs and fight me with your real strength, not a powerful Keyblade! If you have the _X_ -blade, you're nothing but a frail old man, who ended up betraying everyone all to gain power!"

 _"Even then, what good will it do you?"_ Xehanort asked, his question making the icy mare glower, as if she was literally shooting daggers made of ice from her eyes. _"You should have met your end in the Realm of Darkness. Terra and Ventus were very helpful pawns in my plan, and so were you."_

"Shut up!" she shouted.

 _"You're no Keyblade Master. You have no more power. I was beaten many times by Sora, as a Heartless, and a Nobody."_ Xehanort chuckled, the dark aura around Aqua growing stronger as her tears flowed more, her delusions endless torment breaking her down. _"Just give up, Aqua. It's hopeless. I couldn't be stopped back then, and I will never be stopped now. Let your heart suffer in darkness. Let it end your pain of loss."_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Aqua screamed at the top of her lungs, slamming her Keyblade and slashing through the mirrors one by one.

She didn't even realize her blows were powered by her anger, her rage slowly releasing the darkness she had kept supressed inside of her, vowing to never use it as a protector of light. Aqua sliced through every mirror, Xehanort's mocking laughter echoing in the room as more and more ice mirrors appeared from the ground around her, never ceasing as her mind was further being broken by the torturous memories of the past. She finally stopped, panting heavily, her body finally giving in to her exhaustion as she collapsed on the ground, but she was still awake, still transformed in her uncontrolled magic surge state. One mirror stood before her, and in it was Xehanort, Ventus-Vanitas, and Terra-Xehanort, all three of them staring down at her defeated form.

(Roxas)

Now feeling utterly hopless, Aqua broke down and cried. She had failed everyone and only made more lives suffer due to her mistake. She couldn't save Terra, she couldn't find Ventus, and she was trapped in darkness for so many years. Many times, she always wanted her life to end. Her first time in the Realm of Darkness, she wanted to give up and let the darkness take her, but she still hung onto the hope of finding Terra and Ventus again and continued fighting. Even after wandering the darkness for over a decade and meeting the mysteriously black cloaked man on those dark shores, she heard Sora had been the world's saving grace for the past two years since that day, the same young boy she had met on Destiny Island, part of her grateful to know his fate lead him to being the great Keyblade wielder he is now, but she regretted ever putting him, Riku, and Kairi in all this.

Her despair made her aura grow stronger still, the darkness feeding off of her depression and anger toward Xehanort, Vanitas, and mostly to herself. The reflection of Xehanort, Ventus-Vanitas, and Terra-Xehanort disappeared, leaving behind her own reflection, sobbing heavily and curled in a ball and lamented on her worthless attempts to save Terra and Ventus.

 _"Poor Aqua,"_ Aqua stopped crying, her ears perking up as she heard a voice. _"Poor, innocent, precious little Aqua."_

She gasped, hearing her own voice, but it sounded so different compared to her own. She stood up and looked around the empty room sans the only mirror still standing, unsure if this was another illusion of a voice or signs of her already going crazy as she dreamed. It sounded dark, but soothing, as if it was the voice of a mother she never knew. Aqua slowly turned back to the mirror, seeing her reflection and what she really looked like in her magically imbalanced form. Her face was matted with tears, her icicle-spiked hair was a mess, and all she saw in her reflection was a mare who was helpless and begged for someone to help her. The mirror didn't show her the dark aura around her, no longer angry, but it was powerful and began flowing into the mirror.

"H-Hello?" she said, her voice cracked from the constant screaming she made earlier in her frenzy. "W-Who's there?"

She turned around, facing away from the mirror. The reflection flashed briefly as the Aqua inside the mirror turned a shade darker. The darker mare turned her head, her blue eyes now a bright yellow as a sinister smirk grew on her lips. The reflection turned around, dropping the evil grin as she looked at the confused mare with concern.

 _"You've gone through so much pain, haven't you?"_ Aqua turned around, seeing herself in the mirror again, but it didn't mimic her movements. She cautiously approached the mirror, her reflection tsking and shaking her head as she got closer and surprising her. _"Oh yes. I can clearly see the misery in your eyes. How tragic."_

As she saw the yellow eyes, Aqua gasped as she stared at her darkness, having manifested from her anger and sorrow. She quickly picked up her Keyblade and aimed it at her reflection, her hold shaky from her exhaustion and sadness, her dark self's facade fading as she grinned.

"What's happening?" Aqua asked herself.

 _"You lost your mind, obviously,"_ her reflection stated with a laugh. _"Then again, maybe you lost it after two or three years being trapped in the Realm of Darkness. Solitude can really do that to someone for such a long time. I'm kind of surprised you didn't turn a rock into an awkward smiley face and called it Terra."_ The reflection snickered as she saw the irritated and pained look on Aqua's face, pinching a nerve at an actual idea she had one time while stuck in that horrible realm. _"Get it? Because 'Terra' means 'earth'?"_

"I get the stupid joke." Aqua shook her head, her head slightly clear, but her heart was still pained with her mistakes and losses. She looked back up, thinking the darker Aqua was nothing but an illusion, but she still stood there with a toothy grin, holding back her mocking laughter. "Who are you?"

 _"That's a dumb question to ask. And you said you're smart."_ The reflection poked herself in the head, making fun of Aqua as she crossed her eyes while sticking out her tongue, insulting her IQ. _"I'm you, genius. Though, I'm not the pathetic woman you are right now, so I guess I'm not you at all either."_ Aqua growled and tried to thrust her Keyblade through the ice mirror, but her body wouldn't respond. She grunted as she tried to move, but her actions only caused her reflection to laugh harder. _"I don't think so! You're not going to break this mirror and get rid of me so easily! Besides, you've got...oh, about three hundred or so years of bad luck with all the mirrors you broke today, so I'd tone down on the slicey-dicey and help come up with a good name to give me."_

"Grgh!" Aqua grunted, giving up trying to attack, now able to move as long as she didn't have the intent to destroy her reflection, no matter how hard she desperately wanted to. "I'm talking to my darkness...This was...It's just like-"

 _"Ventus and Vanitas,"_ her reflection finished Aqua's sentence. _"But as much as I want my own body, I'd rather take over yours and not have to be separated from a part of me. It's like we're sisters! You always wanted a sister, but ooooh. No parents...Sucks to be you, doesn't it?"_ Aqua growled and raised her hoof up to smash the mirror, but like before, she wasn't able to move it. Instead, it moved on its own and she punched herself in the face, knocking her down on her side. _"I said no breaking this mirror."_

"H-How?" Aqua asked, utterly flabbergasted at how her own darkness was controlling her body while she was still controlling herself.

 _"Ooh! I got one! I'll be called Torrent! Since your name means 'water', mine would mean the same thing! Perfect! You are such a genius, Torrent."_ Aqua stood up and rubbed her cheek, watching Torrent congratulate herself for giving herself a name.

"...I'm so confused...Why am I talking to my darkness?" Aqua asked herself, slowly delving back to the theory she had already lost her mind and was still slashing away like a madwoman.

 _"Because you let your darkness out,"_ Torrent said, Aqua turning around and facing her darkness with confusion.

"I never use darkness. Never!" Aqua said.

 _"But you did. Remember when you turned into this? Which I just adore, by the way."_ Torrent looked down at herself as she posed, getting a look at her body while playing with her icy mane and tail. _"So spiky and shiny. Dark spines look really good on me."_

"...I don't understand..." Torrent stopped admiring her body, giggling at Aqua's confusion.

 _"Oh, it didn't actually show up..._ _At least, when you weren't so angry like earlier_ _."_ Torrent's grin grew darker as the space of the mirror above her showed Aqua her furious rage inside of the frozen room for the last half hour. She watched as this moment of her magical surge caused her to subconsciously release her inner darkness, using it to put more power into her strikes to quell her anger, but only fueling it by accident. The mare's face went pale as she looked down at her hooves, now seeing the faint dark aura around her as most of it appeared around Torrent. _"Yeah. Staying with the light can be too much of a bad thing. You forget you have darkness in your heart, and it just comes out like a tiny little scratch that grows into a terrible gash!...Ew, I just made that sound gross."_

"N-No...I-I...I used the power of darkness?" Aqua was incredibly nervous now, even scared if anyone else knew about this. "How...? How did I not know?"

 _"Probably because you were so mad that all you cared about was killing Xehanort for revenge."_ The unicorn's face went pale as she looked up at her darkness, relishing the shock on Aqua's face. _"Oh yes. Your emotions you had held back for so long brought your darkness out. All your twisted thoughts killing Xehanort..."_ Torrent shuddered in excitement as Aqua's thoughts to end Xehanort's life began to be made real through the screen above her Heartless in the mirror. She watched in horror at the gruesome woman she turned out to be with each kill, her stomach twisting and threatening to expel its contents from the sickening display. _"You want that kind of power to do him in, don't you?"_

"No...No," Aqua murmured. "I-I don't-"

 _"Don't lie to yourself!"_ Torrent shouted, slamming her hooves into the mirror, causing Aqua to fall on her back in surprise as her eyes were thankfully drawn away from the bloody scenes she didn't dare want to think about again. Unfortunately, her Heartless's face went from sadistically happy to outright enraged and manic. _"That's what's been on your mind for the last several years after living in the Realm of Darkness for over thirteen years, right!? I know what you know, and I know what you'd love to do to Xehanort! Get back at him for killing your friends, continue protecting the light, and destroy the darkness! Those were your little plans!_

 _"Well, here's some bad news, Aqua-"_ Several mirrors appeared around Aqua and Torrent's mirror, memories of her life, with Terra, Ventus, and Eraqus, and everywhere she went played around her. So many scenes, but the ones that had struck her the most were her times with her best friends, learning with her master, their final stand against Xehanort and Vanitas failing as she was the only one to make it out alive, and even her thoughts after everything she lost when she sacrificed herself to try to save Terra, her biggest regret to the present events that had occurred in her absence. _"-sometimes, plans don't go the way you want._

 _"Life sucks in a way, and you've hidden back so much pain...You don't want to feel it anymore. Don't you?"_ As much as Aqua didn't want to agree with her own darkness, Torrent was right. After Ventus lost his heart and Terra's was completely engulfed by Xehanort's darkness, it tore her apart to have both her friends' fates end up this way, and she blamed herself in some way. She was supposed to watch Terra for her master, and ended up in a fight with him the moment she mentioned his concerns. They fought and practically stopped Xehanort's plan to forge the _X_ -blade, but at a great cost to their lives. And if she wasn't so concerned with saving Terra to help him fight back against Xehanort when he took possession of him, she could have prevented the events that had happened a couple years back if she didn't save him. She deserved to be lost in darkness after causing so much pain to everyone else, including herself. _"I know you do. I can tell."_

Aqua began to shed more tears, bringing a hoof to her chest as her heart ached, wishing things would go back to the way they were. It hurt her so much. Everything she knew, everyone she had known growing up, including Ventus for only a few months, her home. It was gone. She began to question why she kept fighting, why she kept surviving in the Realm of Darkness after all she did was for nothing. She dug into her pockets and pulled out her Wayfinder, her hoof trembling as she stared at the blue star she made for herself.

"I-I..." Aqua sniffled, imagining Terra and Aqua standing before her, holding out their Wayfinders in their hands. She choked back a sob, feeling so alone, more so than when she had to be on her own to leave Ventus in Castle Oblivion to keep him safe and protect the worlds from darkness by herself. She couldn't hold back her emotions anymore and cried, dropping her Wayfinder, burying her face in her hooves as she will never see her friends again. She'll never see her family again. "I-I don't...I can't..."

 _"Shhhhhh...It's ok, Aqua,"_ Torrent cooed, her mirror slowly approaching the sobbing unicorn. She pressed her hooves against the reflective ice as Aqua looked up at her, her eyes filled with pain she had bottled up for so many years. _"I know it hurts...I can help make the pain go away. Just reach out and touch my hooves, and everything will be all better."_

"W-Why...s-should I trust y-you...?" Aqua asked, her sorrow making her forget she was speaking with her darkness, seeking out any kind of comfort in the emotional state she was in.

 _"Because I am you."_ Torrent's color grew brighter, matching Aqua's as her actual reflection. No longer willing to see, or remember, the painful memories still playing around her, Aqua shakily reached a hoof out to her reflection, pressing it lightly against the cold ice. She shut her eyes, the darkness in the mirror began to seep into her body as Aqua begged for Torrent's help, the dark mare grinning widely as she was accepted by her. _"There we go...Time to forget about those awful, painful memories..."_

Down at the base of the pillar, Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked up at the massive structure, surprised to see what looked like a doorway to access the inside of the pillar. "This is insane. Can magical surges make a fortress if there was enough anger involved?"

"Sora, I don't think making something like this is possible through Equestrian magic," Kairi said. "But this is odd. This pillar doesn't even look hollow and there's an entrance."

"Hey!" Turning around, the trio spotted Twilight and her friends heading their way, all of them looking up at the ice pillar as they got closer to it. "Whoa. Aqua made this thing with a magic surge?"

"That's a whole lot of ice cubes to make for cold drinks," Pinkie commented. "And it's the middle of winter."

"What happened to Aqua?" Rarity asked. "She was fine when she left. You didn't really give us much detail, Twilight."

"I had to rush, but I don't think there's much time left." Twilight turned to Kairi, who shook her head in response to her theory. "Aqua and I talked a little about our lives as apprentices, then she suddenly began to show signs of another magical surge. I thought I could help, but she literally Stopped me, and then this pillar appeared." As the alicorn got a better look at the base, she raised a brow in confusion at the doorway. "Why is there a door?"

"It's a dungeon!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Let's get in there and find some treasures to beat the big baddie inside!"

"Pinkie!" everyone shouted, chiding the mare for her silliness when the matter was deadly serious.

"Oh. Right," the earth pony said with an apologetic look. "We gotta help Aqua!"

Sora tried to push the door open, but the crystal ice wouldn't budge. "Urgh. Gonna need a running start. Riku, let's bash our way through."

"Right." Both pegasi backed away a good distance to prepare to ram through the doorway with their combined strength.

As they began to charge, Twilight noticed a doorknob hidden well within the door, using her magic to twist the knob. "Or we could just go right on in."

The alicorn opened the door right as Sora and Riku went right through, their momentum thrown off as they expected to at least ram through. They collided with the wall on the other end of the pillar, collapsed in a heap as they groaned in pain.

"We made it," Sora slurred, his eyes spinning in his head.

The girls made their way inside as the boys got up off each other, surprised to see that the inside of the pillar wasn't all completely ice or hollow. Stairs made of clear ice rose up to several floors, each with a clear flooring that reached a few stories high, though the top floor, where Aqua was at, had a crystalized floor that made it impossible to see where she was or what she could be doing.

"Wow. This place is like a castle," Rainbow commented. "Only, there's just one boring floor after another."

"Aww man," Pinkie whined. "No freedom of exploration. Why must everything be so linear nowadays!? We want exploration, darn it!"

Kairi gasped as the darkness began growing at the top of the ice castle, her magical surge inducing her darkness to come out as she failed to keep it locked away. "We have to go! Aqua needs us!"

"Right. Let's go, everyone!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi lead the way as they ran up the stairs, Twilight and her friends following in case there was any dangerous threats.

As luck would have it, upon reaching the second floor of the structure, Heartless appeared to stop their raid, many of them magical or Blizzard-type Heartless. And if there were Heartless, that meant there were more inside that needed to be dealt with, the Elements of Harmony staying back as they let the expert Keyblade wielders handled them, Twilight summoning her own Keyblade in case any of them get closer to her friends. Their first encounter had the simple elemental magic Heartless in great numbers: Red Nocturnes, Blue Raphsodies, Yellow Operas, and Green Requiems, along with four Wizards behind them. The Wizards were basically the garbs and hat of a typical wizard, though their eyes are unseen on their black faces while the collar of their robes made it look like a row of jagged teeth, the Heartless Emblem made apparent on their chests. The weaker mages were easily dealt with as they only controlled one element, even destroying the Green Requiems before they were able to heal any damage done to their allies, but the Wizards were a pain with their teleporting around the room, sometimes failing as they floated in a daze, unleashing all three variants of the elemental spells to hit the Keyblade wielders.

With the wave dealt with, they quickly moved up to the third floor, stopped again by another wave of Heartless. This time, there were Tornado Steps, Heartless that could use Aero spells along with physical blows using the magical power, Crescendos, horn-like Heartless that looks like a bloated music note that could use its honking sounds to reinforce more Heartless or heal allies, and a few Fortunetellers, looking exactly like how they are named as they floated around on their crystal balls. Sora knew to deal with the Crescendos first, their ability to heal the other Heartless would further halt their progress and risk having Aqua hurt herself even further, stomping down on one that was about to heal the Tornado Steps Riku and Kairi were attacking, redirecting it's healing music notes to him and his friends for a rejuvenating boost of energy. The Fortunetellers flew about, shooting Blizzard shards down at them or swinging their crystal ball to attack up close, but their spells were deflected back and attacks avoided once Sora was finished with the Crescendos.

The longer flight up to the next floor was met with Bookmasters, Heartless connected to a spellbook that shot magic from the pages it finds or uses the book itself as a weapon, along with a group of more mage-like Heartless: Silver Rocks, small with white bodies that could disappear and reappear over anyone in a ball of light, creating an explosion that harmed its victims, Emerald Blues, Aero-based mage Heartless that can unleash powerful tornadoes than a Tornado Step could, its body green with streaks of white along its left side, and Crimson Jazzes, Fire-based Heartless that creates Fire mines around their opponent, produce a flaming shockwave to push back anyone that gets close to it, and when desperate, create three large mines around them, pushing the trio of fireballs into their enemy to hit them with triple the blast of a normal one. This group was much harder due to the Crimson Jazzes, constantly creating mines, though unable to harm as they are formed, their explosions kept Sora, Riku, and Kairi on their hooves to avoid getting blown up while not getting hit by the tiny balls of light around them and getting sucked into powerful Aero spells.

One of the Silver Rocks noticed Twilight, disappearing in a flash and appearing right in front of the alicorn in a small ball of light. "GAH! Get away!"

She swung her Keyblade at it, grabbing the small orb of dangerous light in the teeth of the blade. Her friends shrieked in terror as the Heartless was now attached to her weapon, though it blows up when someone gets too close to it.

"Twilight, get rid of that thing!" Applejack exclaimed.

"It's gonna blow!" Rainbow added.

"Wait, shouldn't it have blown up in Twilight's face?" Pinkie asked. Twilight quickly swung her blade again, only this time, the orb flung off her weapon and into a Crimson Jazz, the Silver Rock self destructing in its confusion, taking it's red Heartless ally with it. "Ooooh! Reverse bombs! These Heartless aren't all that smart."

"Maybe next time, darling, DON'T GRAB ONE OF THOSE THINGS WITH YOUR KEYBLADE AGAIN!" Rarity shouted, alerting more Silver Rocks as they appeared around the defenseless ponies. "I should not do that again if we're surrounded by enemies again."

Coming up with an idea, Twilight flew around and grabbed the floating orb mines, attaching all of them to her Keyblade. "Sora! Riku! Kairi! Heads up!"

The trio in the middle of the field of mines quickly leapt out of the way at Twilight's call. The alicorn swung her Keyblade hard in the direction of the other Heartless, using her magic to guide each flung orb directly into them. The Silver Rocks blew up and inflicted damage upon their own kind, some that were gravely injured from getting struck by Sora, Riku, or Kairi defeated from the blast alone. The ones that survived were dazed from the self destruction, quickly taken out before they snapped out of it and unleashed their powerful spells.

Sora let out a heavy sigh of relief after taking the third wave out. "I hate Crimson Jazzes. Fire mines are not fun to avoid."

"Great thinking clumping up the Silver Rocks," Riku commented, Twilight grinning at her assistance. "Though, next time, don't clump them up altogether like that. Those things are hair triggers if they end up touching each other as well."

Her grin turned into a frown, grumbling in annoyance. "Hey, at least I helped you avoid wasting more energy evading those flare mines!"

"Hey, quit your squabbling and let's keep going!" Rainbow reminded as she flew to the stairs leading all the way up to the top.

After they climbed the final and longest staircase, they ran around the crystal hall until they found a door leading them inside of the room where Aqua was hiding. "Girls, let us go first," Kairi warned. "Whatever's in there with Aqua...it's really powerful."

"Right. We'll be out here," Fluttershy timidly said, shivering in fright. "So, you know, we won't...get in the way?"

"Or get turned into Heartless," Applejack added.

"And then have a Nobody!" Pinkie chimed in. "Ooh, wait, if they're pony Nobodies, do we call them 'Noponies'? Or are they still called Nobodies?"

"Pinkie, enough with the tangents!" Riku scolded, the earth pony zipping her lips shut, a zipping sound made as she ran her hoof over her lips. "It's bad enough to have one comic reliever in the group, but you're ten times worse than Sora."

"Yeah." After a moment, Sora realized Riku had called him out as the comic relief in their own friendship circle, and insulted him by saying he wasn't as funny as Pinkie. "Hey!"

"Boys, cut it out!" Kairi hissed. "Let's save Aqua and quit goofing around."

Both stallions prepared themselves as Kairi slowly opened the doors to the room, everyone staying cautious in case there was another Heartless attack. Inside of the large room, the entire room was formed of crystalized ice, shimmering a light blue and white along its walls, floor, and ceiling. In the center of the room, they found Aqua sitting with her back turned to everyone, though her body looked a bit darker, which made them all worry. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Twilight entered first, their Keyblades held firmly as they slowly walked in the room, but right as Rainbow was about to follow them, a light shined between her and the room, ramming into an invisible wall.

"Ow!" Rainbow rubbed her nose, staring at the barrier that kept the others from entering the room. "What the hay!?"

"Oh no. Not another one of those mysterious barrier things like the one when Trixie fought Sora," Rarity said.

Applejack tried to buck the magical wall, but it didn't budge and made her back hooves sore from the impact. "Urgh...Eeyup. We're stuck out here."

"But Twilight's in there!" Fluttershy said in a panic. "She can't handle fights with anything if it's too dangerous for us!"

The five mares blocked out tried to call out to them, but the magical barrier was soundproof, the four Keyblade wielders inside unable to hear them. They were trapped inside a room with a magically out of control unicorn, with the powers of a Keyblade Master and more dangerous spells that Twilight has probably never seen. The darker coat and icicles were worrisome enough, but all four Keyblade wielders could sense the darkness that came from Aqua, unless it wasn't Aqua they were looking at.

"Aqua?" Sora called out. She didn't respond. "Aqua, are you alright?"

More silence. Sora was about to step forward and get her attention, only to freeze as they heard Aqua begin to chuckle, her voice a bit deeper than usual, and sounded a lot more sinister than how she originally sounds. Sora stepped back and readied his Keyblade as the icy mare stood up and began to turn around, her eyes closed.

"Sorry, but Aqua's not in at the moment. But, you can call me-" She opened her eyes, everyone gasping as they were yellow like a Heartless's instead of blue. "-Torrent."

"Her eyes," Twilight muttered, backing away slightly while Riku, Sora, and Kairi stood their ground.

"Darkness had taken control of her," Riku said. "I knew something didn't look right with how she looked, but that magic surge must have brought it out with whatever pain she was in."

"You all should have just stayed outside of my little palace," Torrent said as she slowly paced around. "But Riku is right. I was created by Aqua through her little angry fit, but I've been around for much, much longer than her first time turning into this." The dark mare flipped her mane and tail, admiring herself as she monologued. "You have no idea how many times I wanted Aqua to at least try on makeup for once, or dress up into something as gorgeous as I am right now."

"Give us back Aqua!" Sora exclaimed.

"Like I said, she's not here. She's taking a little nap," Torrent said. "A little dark nap." Sora growled as he, Riku, and Kairi were ready to rush forward and destroy Aqua's darkness. "It's going to take a little while for me to take full control, but that won't matter for long. All her pain and suffering will end soon. It's what she wants, after all."

"W-What are you talking about?" Kairi asked. "She wants to end her life?"

"Oh! Didn't any of you know?" Torrent asked. "She told you what happened, right?"

"Of course she did," Riku said.

"Everything important that happened after..." It took them a moment to realize it, but now they could see that Aqua's past was a lot more painful than retelling what happened to her when they found her and her sorrowful state when she got drunk back in Manehattan.

"Yup. It ran pretty deep," Torrent giggled as she saw the pitiful expressions on their faces, even the ones on the mares outside of the room as they could hear and see everything inside outside of the impenetrable barrier. "It didn't help her heartache much after spending nearly fifteen years in isolation in a realm filled with no life but Heartless and dreary colors day in and day out. And let's not forget the blame she puts on herself for everything she did back then that lead up to the events of today.

"She lost a lot more than you realize. She didn't just lose two friends, her master, and her self-respect as a Keyblade Master." Torrent stopped pacing as she stood back in the center of the room. "She lost her family, her home, and all hope of ever being reunited with them.

(Missing You)

The look on their faces made Torrent grin, none of them ever putting any thought into how badly Aqua truly felt alone for so long. How she managed to keep holding back her pain and not even letting it out to them without falling into such despair was astounding to them. Aqua was supposed to be a Keyblade Master, a powerful wielder of a weapon that defends against the darkness, never showing any weakness no matter what happens, but with so much pain losing her friends and master, the world she lived in to train as a Keyblade Master changed into another world that only she knows, and surviving on her own in the Realm of Darkness, they didn't even know she was suffering this badly.

"...Aqua..." Riku uttered. "...How did we not see just how deep those emotional wounds were...?"

"She hid her sadness pretty well, even if only a small bit of it comes out," Torrent answered. "Aqua tries to be this strong, independent woman, born to lead future Keyblade wielders to 'protect all worlds from darkness', but the sad truth is that her hopes are nothing but dreams that can never be reached." She lifted up Aqua's Wayfinder with her magic, her aura a dark shade of blue, waving it mockingly in front of the young generation of Keyblade wielders. "She's just a little girl trapped in a thirty-something year old's body, believing that, one day, she'll be reunited with at least one of her dear friends, and the worlds would be at peace...

"Who was she kidding? There's no way any of them will come back." Torrent began dramatically posing, mocking Aqua while infuriating her foes. "'Ven, I'll bring you back. I promise.' 'I'll find your heart, Ventus.' Blah blah blah blah blah! She's so dead set on bringing that twerp back, but it's been so many years, and there's not even a single, solitary sliver of a chance that kid's still alive."

"How do you know!?" Sora shouted. "I lost my heart saving Kairi, but I found her light and was brought back!"

"You were with a Princess of Heart, Sora! You were lucky she was that close to you!" Torrent argued back, leering at Kairi in disgust. "A heart of pure light. Not a sprinkle of darkness lying inside." She looked at the blue charm curiously. "Do you know how the worlds-no, all worlds began?...Darkness. Before light was even a thing, before any life, this all used to be just one big black expanse of darkness. Every world began in darkness, and eventually, it will also end. That's why hearts are weak: always scrounging for light to cling on to, but in the end, darkness will engulf them, especially when the heart aches for a dream that can never be a reality."

Sora rolled his eyes and growled in irritation, sick of hearing this kind of speech from anyone who thinks they know darkness is the ultimate power. "I am getting sick of this same old song and dance! No matter how weak a heart may be, it can always find its way out of the darkness! Even if Kairi's heart is pure light, I found my way to her and came back! Riku had been controlled by Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless, and he managed to fight it back and control it!" Behind him, Riku and Kairi nodded, knowing Sora was one to never give up on anyone, neither his friends or himself. "Aqua would never give up and let the Realm of Darkness stop her! She fought for so long to survive, and she had a reason to keep going! If she believes Ventus can be saved, then so do I! Together, we'll be able to find his heart, guide it back with our light, and bring him back!"

"Sora's right," Riku said, raising his Keyblade as he stood in his fighting stance. "He didn't stop believing in me, and I managed to find myself again. Even after everything I had done, everything I said under the influence of my anger, my jealousy, my darkness...he still called me his friend and vowed to bring me back! He's done a lot to save many worlds from darkness, and I know he's too stubborn to give up when someone or some world needs help!"

"And there was one thing you forgot about, Torrent," Kairi added. "Darkness can't exist without light, and vice-versa. So, in a way, you're wrong about how all the worlds are born! Light and darkness are eternal, and deep in every heart, there's a light that can never be snuffed out, no matter how much damage has been done to it! Aqua's still inside, and I'll do everything in my power, both as a Keyblade Master and a Princess of Heart, to save her, and purge you and all her pain out of her heart!"

"Yeah, you guys tell her!" Rainbow cheered, even if they couldn't hear her.

"We all want to help you, Aqua!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I want to see that real smile of yours, not the fake one you keep putting on! I'll even throw you and Ventus a party when you're reunited!"

Torrent stared at the battle ready Keyblade wielders, even Twilight stood her ground despite her beginner status as a warrior of light. She wasn't impressed with their speech, letting out an annoyed sigh as she grabbed the Wayfinder in her hoof. The mare tossed it around in her hoof a little, keeping her eye on the four Keyblade wielders and their determined gazes.

"...You're all a bunch of fools...Ventus-" Torrent tossed the Wayfinder in the air, her eyes glowing menacingly as she sneered. "-is forever gone!" In her raised hoof, a dark aura appeared as a Keyblade formed in her grasp, but it wasn't the same one that her master used. It was a dangerously sharp, dark blue blade, shaped like a tear drop, a streak of red curving down around it. The hilt was a dull gray, the guard's edges shaped like the bottom of a rushing waterfall hitting the water below, only the color was black, as if it was polluted. "He's dead, just like Terra and Eraqus!"

Everyone gasped in shock as the Wayfinder came falling down in front of Torrent. She then slashed the charm to pieces, destroying Aqua's memento she had made for herself to remind her that her friends would always be there for her. Torrent grinned menacingly, her pupils shrunk as she leered, feeling delight at the shocked expressions on their faces. She levitated her blade by her side, posing in Aqua's fighting stance as if to mock them by fighting in her style. Sora growled, taking initiative and deciding to end this Heartless until there wasn't a trace of it left.

"You're going to regret that, Torrent!" Sora shouted as he leapt up in the air, diving down to slam his Keyblade down on her.

Torrent's horn glowed, and right as Sora was about to connect his blade to her head, a block of ice shot up in front of the mare and struck the teen hard in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of him as he struggled to cough or breath, his eyes wide in surprise as the dark unicorn mare approached him with a sickening look of a maniac on her face.

"You want to play first, 'hero'?" she asked, chuckling at the gasping pegasus stuck on the block of ice. "Then let's play!"

(Mysterious Figure)

With a flick of her Keyblade, the block shot a powerful torrent of ice water into Sora's abdomen, sending the teen flying back across the room at blinding speeds. Riku barely avoided getting rammed into, surprised at how swift Torrent was with her attacks, watching his best friend slam into the wall. Growling, he ran forward as Kairi and Twilight checked on Sora, staying cautious of any ice-based tricks Torrent might have.

"It's going to take more than ice water to stop us!" Riku exclaimed. Torrent did nothing as she smirked, not even raising her Keyblade to defend herself. Riku swung and struck her, only for the mare's body to shatter to pieces of ice, stunning the stallion in surprise as he looked around him. "What the heck? Where'd she go!?"

They heard her cackle echo around the room, but found no sign of her. While Riku tried to search for her, Kairi spotted something move around the shards of ice that were laid out inside of the room. She gasped as she saw Torrent reform from those same shards of ice behind him.

"Riku, behind you!" Riku quickly spun around to slash at her reappearing form, but it was another fake as it shattered to pieces. "What!?"

"Up here, sweetie!" Torrent suddenly shot down from the ceiling, slamming Riku into the ground. With him pinned to the ground, she thrust her Keyblade into the floor mere inches from the stallion's muzzle as she leaned her head down to his. "Just who do you think you're dealing with? I'm just like Aqua: a Keyblade Master, with far more skill than you can possibly imagine...Then again, our names mean 'water' when we use Blizzard spells. How ironic is that?" Riku grunted as he slashed at Torrent, the mare flipping off of him before his strike connected. "Easy there, little man. That's a weapon you have there, not a toy."

Riku vaulted back up on his hooves and charged forward again, but with each strike he made, all Torrent did was evade him, mocking him with each miss. Sora managed to snap out of his daze as he began to breathe normally, shaking his head so his vision would clear up.

"That hurt," he said.

"At least we don't have to worry about our friends getting hurt by that thing," Kairi said as she pointed at the barrier blocking the rest of the mares out. "But Twilight's with us, and she's not ready to deal with someone like Torrent...Aqua's darkness."

"But if we attack Torrent, wouldn't we also be hurting Aqua?" Twilight asked. "If we kill Torrent...Do we also kill Aqua?"

"That won't happen," Sora said as he stood back up. "Remember how Kairi saved you, Twilight? She can use her light and purge Torrent out of Aqua...Right?"

"I think it's worth a try," Kairi said. "But if I'm going to pull off what I did last time, I'm going to need to concentrate my light again. I may have to unleash every bit of it."

"Then I won't let that happen!" Gasping in surprise, Torrent appeared underneath them through the shards on the floor, Sora, Kairi, and Twilight backing away a far enough distance as she slashed at them. Sora turned to look at where Riku was fighting her, seeing a clone of her made of ice shards fighting back, but he was too busy in the fight against the fake to realize it. "I have ears and eyes in the back of my head, or more likely, in this very room! Good luck trying to make any plans when I can see and hear everything you try to come up with to stop me!"

"You're more annoying than that Nobody in Organization XIII with that sitar for a weapon," Sora grumbled.

"Annoying like this!?" Torrent slammed her Keyblade down to the ground, sending several ice shards floating up in the air. They began to form into clones of the dark mare, the reflection of the light inside the shards making it look like the real unicorn from a distance as they surrounded Sora. "Dance, ice, dance!"

"Oh, come on! Not cool!" Before Sora could whine any further, being reminded of Demyx's annoying water clone attack, the ice clones of Torrent began attacking, quickly defending as he was forced away from Twilight and Kairi.

"Now, who's going to be my first target?" Torrent questioned herself as she rubbed her chin in thought. While the clones attacked Sora, the one Riku fought fell apart after doing its job, confusing the stallion until he saw the real mare in front of Twilight and Kairi. "Two princesses: one who has that sickening pure light and one who only has the title because of her brain."

"Hey, I earned my right as an alicorn princess through my studies!" Twilight exclaimed, taking offense to her comment. "You're lucky we don't have the Elements of Harmony, otherwise we'd kill you and save Aqua on the spot!"

"Yes, but weren't your friends also supposed to help you with those little gems?" Torrent asked rhetorically, pointing to the blocked passage in the room. Twilight winced, forgetting that her friends were still stuck out there, but thankfully safe from harm. "Yeah. That's a conundrum if that scenario were to happen, wouldn't it?"

"Well, I can fight!" The alicorn held her Keyblade high. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Aqua had trained me enough for me to know the basics! That has to count for something!"

Torrent began laughing uproariously at Twilight's bravado, nearly falling over from laughing so hard. "'Ooh! I know the basics of fighting!' Y-You think that-" She broke out into laughter again, but as she went silent, she glared at the alicorn, her Keyblade swiftly striking Twilight's and sending it soaring out of her aura. Kairi tried to defend Twilight, but Torrent sent her flying across the room with an ice block smacking her from the side, the dark mare pressing the teeth of her Keyblade against Twilight's neck. "There's a difference between experience and knowledge. Take Aqua's 'experience' in the Realm of Darkness. No sane person, or pastel colored grass chewer like yourself, could even survive a day with just 'basic training'. What you read in a book or learn from a teacher is far different than what it's like out in the field.

"Why you have a Keyblade with that much pathetic power is beyond me." Riku shouted as he rushed Torrent, not allowing him to harm a single hair on his girlfriend. Without even turning to look at him, Torrent summoned another ice block, slamming it down in his path to keep him from getting closer. He tried going around or over it, but it followed his every movement, unable to break through the tough cube of frozen ice kept held together with her magic. "It's as incomplete as the _X_ -blade Xehanort tried to make when Vanitas merged with Ventus."

"I-Incomplete?" Twilight asked, keeping her head still as her eyes looked over to her flung Keyblade.

"It's pathetic. What amount of damage can you do to a mere Shadow with that worthless piece of junk?" Twilight looked over at her friends, seeing them all panic as her neck was threatened to get slit by the dark Keyblade.

She looked back at Torrent, staring defiantly at her. "It's not pathetic. You have no idea how powerful one can be just from looks alone. Experience or not, as long as I know my friends are safe from creatures like you, it doesn't matter if I'm strong or weak." Her eyes turned to Sora valiantly holding off the ice clones, Riku struggling desperately to get around the annoying block of ice constantly flying with him, and Kairi waking up from her daze after getting knocked back earlier. "My heart's strong with my friends by my side. Without them, I wouldn't have gotten where I am now. My friends are my power, and it only grows stronger and stronger as long as we're forever connected!"

Torrent rolled her eyes at the boring speech. "'My friends are my power.' Meh meh meh meh! That's a load of crap!"

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering alerted Torrent to the sound. In the center of the scattered shards of her clones fighting Sora, the stallion glowed brightly as his clothes began to change color. Transformed into his Harmony Form, he summoned the Keyblades of Harmony in their respective places, along with the Ultima Keyblade in his maw. The light that came from the six Keyblades around the pegasus brought a chill down Torrent's spine, quickly looking back to Twilight, the alicorn smirking at her shock.

"Try telling that to Sora," she said. "How else do you think he managed to survive in the past?"

"W-What are those?" Torrent asked. "What is that!?"

"You must have forgotten there was a second set of Elements that we had, being Aqua's darkness and all." Twilight called her Keyblade back in her hoof, pulling her neck back and struck Torrent's away from her as she flew back. "Sora can wield all six of them and use the power of light at once: the Keyblades of Harmony with the power of Harmony Form!"

Torrent looked back at Sora, the stallion disappearing and reappearing in front of her in a millisecond. He struck, only for the cowardly dark mare to use a clone in her place to avoid getting hit by the Keyblades of Laughter and Honesty in a cross-slash. As he used his Keyblades to slice away the block annoying Riku and healing himself and his allies with his Curaga spell, Torrent stared at the form she had heard of from inside Aqua.

"So, this is that Harmony Form..." She growled, her mane and tail straightening and sharpening themselves in irritation. "These are his Drive Forms he talked about...All I have to do is wait it out and he'll turn back to normal...That means he's the first to go if he can unleash such power like that on a whim. So, how about I even the odds?"

(Rage Awakened)

With her magic raising all the ice shards left behind by her clones, she brought them to her. They began to form into solid blades, each matching her Keyblade in shape and design, shimmering brightly as they were reinforced to stay solid. She mimicked his style, grabbing two with her forehooves as she stood on her hind legs, hovered two over her back like wings and two above her head, gripping her Keyblade in her maw.

"She's mimicking Sora," Kairi said. "Why?"

"Doesn't matter." Sora spun the Keyblades of Harmony around, clashing the blades over his head before setting them back in their proper placements. "Kairi, start concentrating on that spell while I knock this monster down a peg. Riku, watch her back."

"Right." Even though Torrent heard their plan, it didn't matter in the long run.

"Let's go, little hero!" the unicorn mocked, repeating the sword clash he did earlier. "Show me your power!"

"With pleasure, Heartless!" Sora ran forward, dragging the Keyblades down against the ground as they created sparks of light behind him.

Torrent did the same as she charged forward with sparks of darkness behind her, both sets of blades clashing with each other as sparks from both sides sprayed out around them. They pushed back against each other before breaking away, repeatedly rushing forward and clashing as they moved about the room in a blur.

"Kairi, now or never!" Riku said as he kept a close watch of her surroundings, Twilight helping assist him to the best of her ability.

"Ok." Kairi closed her eyes and began focusing on the light in her heart, her Keyblade glowing brightly as pure light began charging into it.

Sora flew after Torrent, his Keyblades clashing with her swords of ice as he tried to get in close to knock the mare's block off. Being as skilled as Aqua, knowing every move she does and more, Torrent was a difficult Heartless with her power enhanced by the crystalized ice the room was made of. Not even his Firaga spells he occasionally fired couldn't melt the incredibly tough ice as they missed and exploded upon contact.

Their floating weapons began to fly around the room trying to strike their opponent, only being blocked or deflected by the opposing side as the pegasus and unicorn met in the center of the room, clashing with their Keyblades. Sparks lit up the center as their strikes were swift, blocking each other with each movement.

"I'm actually quite impressed!" Torrent said as their blades struck again, pushing each other back. "In fact, this is a little bit fun."

"What the heck are you!?" Sora shouted, shoving Torrent back as he went back to attacking.

"I'm a side of Aqua she's suppressed, remember!?" the mare asked, even as she kept fighting. "She's always so serious and mature, but I'm the part of her who wants fun, excitement, anything that she thought wasn't disciplined enough while being a Keyblade Master! But most of all-" After another strike, they aimed their Keyblades at each other, Firaga charged in Sora's while Blizzaga was charged in hers, Torrent's eyes glowing menacingly with a sadistic, toothy grin on her face. "-I'm the part of her that is her bloodlust!"

"What?" Both spells fired, causing an explosion of smoke and ice shards, sending them both sliding back across the ground. Sora blew the smoke away with his wings, calling back his Keyblades as Torrent called back her ice Keyblades, keeping the manic grin on her face at his shock. "What do you mean her bloodlust!?"

"You're really clueless," she snorted. "Trapped in darkness for so long, it made her irate and starving for companionship. For so many years, she had been craving revenge. Revenge for what Xehanort did to her, her friends, her home, everything! She tried to hold back that monster inside, which is yours truly, having many wonderful, juicy images of bashing Xehanort's skull in on the ground, slicing him into pieces until his cold, dead heart was all that was left, impaling him over and over again with her Keyblade!" Torrent shuddered with each sickening thought that came into Aqua's mind, Sora's face paling along with the others, unable to believe Aqua was that desperate for revenge. "It made her feel alive, but she kept it back because it was immoral. I'm doing her a favor whenever that old fart does decide to show himself again."

"...Aqua...She would never..." Sora couldn't find the words to express how shocked he and everyone else felt. "Aqua, just how badly hurt ARE you?"

"It's too bad you'll never know. By now, her heart will fully submit to me, and I'll be free to do whatever I please!" Torrent lifted her Keyblade in the air, creating a large chunk of ice. "And my first priority is to kill you, your friends, and create my own Heartless army!"

She slammed the ice down to the ground, creating an explosion of fog in the room. Torrent's cackle echoed around them, Sora readying his Keyblades for any sneak attacks through the dense fog. It was hard for him to move as well, being a pegasus that can manipulate clouds as well, it was like he was in a murky swamp that slowed him down.

"Crap. Great day to be a pegasus through an icy fog," he mumbled to himself.

While he expected her to attack him, it didn't come at all. Either she was biding her time and using this as a ploy until his Drive gauge ran out, or waiting for the right moment to stab him in the back. He gasped when he realized that neither option was the one Torrent would do, remembering that she could hear any one of them talking inside this room. Kairi was in the middle of concentrating on focusing her light to purge her from Aqua's body, and while he was too busy defending himself, Kairi was helpless with the fog obscuring hers, Riku's, and Twilight's vision, none of them knowing where she could be attacking from.

Sora quickly flew to the bright light through the fog, the light coming from Kairi like a beacon through the darkness. They heard her cackle again, and as he got closer, he was right as he saw a glint of light reflect off of Kairi's light, coming from a reflection from one of the ice Keyblades in Torrent's grasp.

"Kairi, look out!" Sora called out.

As the fog suddenly lifted, he gasped as he saw no sign of Torrent or an ice impersonation of her blade above the startled mares and stallion. It was a floating shard of ice, the mare tricking him and catching him right in her trap.

"Surprise!" Torrent called out, rushing out from the wall in front of him, catching Sora off guard as he screamed in pain, the six Keyblades made of ice stabbing into him.

He went soaring across the room until he hit the other side of the wall, the blades freezing his limbs in place as they began draining his energy away. He could barely move his legs to try to pull them out, his grasp on his Harmony Form slipping away from him as he tried to will the Keyblades of Harmony into freeing him. The blades were too heavily enchanted, unable to break him free, Torrent chuckling in delight as she watched him struggle.

"Sora!" Riku shouted as he flew forward, only to get slammed into an ice block, sending him tumbling back to Twilight and Kairi, the pink unicorn slightly losing her focus as she watched Sora struggle to break free.

Twilight wanted to help, but she was no match for Torrent, not even able to provide a distraction for Sora to escape. Kairi continued focusing, as much as she didn't want to lose Sora again, desperate to bring Aqua back and end this madness. Torrent created a flight of stairs made of ice up to the pinned pegasus, his energy drained too much as his clothing reverted to normal, the Keyblades of Harmony disappearing as his Harmony Form faded.

"Or draining away your energy with specially enchanted ice will take away your ultimate power, huh?" Sora grunted, calling his Keyblade in his mouth to swing at her, but the mare deflected it with her own, slapping the teen's face and knocking it out of his mouth. She quickly brought her blade up to his neck, giggling gleefully as she bested the boy who was a major problem to Xehanort's Heartless's and Nobody's plans. "Not much of a hero now, are you? And you know its rude to hold a blade to your elders."

"I don't respect anything that came from darkness, or fights with it," Sora growled, Torrent forcing his head up as the teeth of the blade began to graze his neck.

"So feisty, and yet you fought against the darkness so easily after losing your heart for only a moment," Torrent complimented, grinning widely as he continued leering at her. She brought a hoof to his cheek and moved closer to look in his eyes as she killed him. "I'll gladly take your Heartless as a loyal soldier if your light's that strong. Now, time to accept the darkness, once and for a-" Torrent paused as she stared deeply into Sora's eyes. She saw a glint of light in his pupils, something that came from inside of him, feeling that light's energy through her hoof. She gasped, recognizing that light inside of the pegasus. "...No...That's impossible..."

Deep inside Aqua's heart, the mourning woman floated in the endless darkness around her, letting her pain melt away as she allowed Torrent to take control of her heart. She wanted it all to end, suffering through so much and accepting her fate as darkness slowly pulled her in its embrace.

"Why did I keep fighting?" Aqua asked herself. "What was the point? There was no hope left...I fooled myself, thinking I could still save everyone...None of them will come back..." She closed her eyes as she slowly began to fade. "I fought...for nothing..."

(Roxas)

 _...ua..._

"Huh?" Aqua opened her eyes, hearing a voice echo around the darkness.

 _Aq...ak...p!_

A small light began to shine in the darkness, growing closer and fending the darkness away from her. "Light?"

 _Aqua!_ Aqua gasped as she heard the voice clearly. _Aqua, don't do this to yourself!_

"...T-That voice..." She couldn't believe her ears, the light moving closer to her as the darkness faded away. She landed on a platform, showing herself with her old Keyblade, her eyes closed as the background showed the Land of Departure, her home. A platform appeared in the distance at a higher level, the light resting at the top of it as stairs appeared before her. "...Ven...?"

 _Aqua, I'm right here! I'm ok!_ It was Ventus's voice that spoke to her, the shining light in the distance was his light; his heart. _Please, don't let her take you away. You have to fight back against her! Terra wouldn't want you to give up on yourself, would he?_

As she stepped forward, Torrent fell down in front of Aqua's path, her human form still retaining the dark icicle hair and darker clothing. "You're not going anywhere!" she exclaimed, pointing her Keyblade at her. "You want to forget all those painful memories, right? You're just seeing an illusion. Why fight what you can't save?"

Filled with renewed hope, knowing Ventus was ok and very close now, Aqua stared down her darkness, refusing to let it win her over again. "I don't know why I listened to you. Even if I want to forget everything that happened, it's impossible to...I clung onto the hope of finding my friends, bringing back my home, and stopping Xehanort once and for all."

"You mean kill him," Torrent corrected.

"...No. I want to stop him, but if I'm going to kill him, I won't do it for revenge. Those thoughts came from you, not me!" Aqua held out her hand and summoned her Keyblade, not her master's, but her own Keyblade that was lost with her old armor, Rainfell. "I continued fighting, even suffering through the losses I've faced, because I want to be a better Keyblade wielder. All my mistakes, my faults, I had learned from them and continued fighting, knowing that I can at least fulfill one wish of mine. And now that I know Ventus's heart was here all this time-" Aqua stood defiant in her fighting stance, no longer feeling the guilt of her past weighing her heart down. "-I can bring him back!"

Torrent screamed in frustration and ran forward to strike. Aqua cartwheeled away, striking her darkness hard in the back of her head, following up with Deep Freeze to trap her in the sheet of ice. Aqua ran up the stairs to reach out to Ventus's light, Torrent breaking free from he ice as she flipped back up, growling angrily and gave chase.

"Stop lying to yourself!" Torrent called out. "Think about everything Xehanort did! Your friends! Eraqus! The Land of Departure! What he did to all the worlds!"

"I'll never forget! But that doesn't mean I'm going to sit around and wallow in despair anymore!" Aqua laid down magical Mine glyphs behind her, slowing Torrent down as she stupidly ran into them, knocking her back down the stairway. Aqua reached the top of the platform, the picture beneath her feet showing herself, Terra, and Aqua together, their hands held out as they held their Wayfinders. As she got closer to the light, she could see Ventus's silhouette inside it, along with what Torrent was seeing as she took control of her body. She saw Sora trapped against the wall, but the glint in his eyes matched the light Ventus was in. "...Ven..." All the times she saw him when Sora helped her, it was so obvious to her now everytime he saw her friend in the heroic teen. "Now I understand...Your heart is-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Torrent screamed at the top of her lungs, Aqua quickly turning around and blocking her Heartless's Keyblade as it slammed down over her. "You're! Not! Taking this from me!"

"You're not supposed to exist!" Aqua argued, shoving Torrent back hard and firing a Triple-Firaga, all three fireballs stricking the shrieking Heartless. She ran forward and began striking her down, fighting back to take control of her heart and end her torment once and for all. "Now, get out of my heart!"

While Sora waited for the finishing blow, Torrent suddenly screamed out in agony, backing away as she clutched her head. She lost her footing and fell down the flight of ice stairs she made, all the while fumbling around as she tried to stand as Aqua fought back against her.

"N-No!" she screamed, letting out another grunt of pain. "Stop...fighting me! Give...yourself...to darkness!"

"What's happening?" Twilight asked, Kairi unable to give an answer as she managed to focus her light, both her blade and cutie marks glowing white.

"I think she's fighting back," she said. "...But why now?"

Riku sat up, rubbing his chest after getting smacked aside by a speeding ice block. "Is it finally over?" He heard Torrent's grunts as she tried to win back control, seeing her struggling to stand, move toward Sora to try to stab him while he was still trapped against the wall, all while screaming at Aqua to stay down. "Guess not."

"It will be soon. I'm going to cast the spell to free Aqua from that thing," Kairi said. "Riku, go free Sora."

"As long as I'm not going to get crushed by a piece of the ceiling," Riku joked as he ran forward, being wary of anymore random sections of the floor, walls, or ceiling for any surprise ice blocks that'll hit him out of nowhere. He passed by Torrent, too busy struggling to maintain control, reaching his pinned friend. "Too busy hanging out to be of any help?"

"I can't move, and my strength is being drained out of me through these stupid blades," Sora commented with a blank stare. "Just get me down from here!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." Riku easily slashed the blades pinning Sora's limbs to the wall, the teen falling in a heap as his hooves shook. "Try to be funny in the middle of a dire situation, and it only seems like you get off scot-free. And you seriously couldn't break them?"

"First, they were enchanted like real steel," Sora said. "Second, she used magic to drain away my power and leave me vulnerable." He slowly stood up, his legs shaking as he struggled to stay standing. "Is Kairi ready yet?"

"Thankfully, yes." Riku pointed to the Princess of Heart, his jaw dropping as he saw the heart made of light drawn out in front of her with her Keyblade.

Torrent turned to the powerful light coming from Kairi, her eyes widening in shock as the heart began glowing brightly, the light making her shudder. "No! NO!" Kairi shot a beam into the heart, firing an even stronger beam at her. It struck true and engulfed the mare in light, feeling herself being pulled out of Aqua's body and heart. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

As she struggled to stay inside, turning darker as she began turning into an actual Heartless, Aqua grunted as she fought back, her body returning to normal while Torrent took the form of her magic surged form. The two finally split apart, sent flying across the room as they tumbled to the floor. Kairi nearly fainted after nearly unleashing so much of her light for the second time, Twilight quickly catching her before she fell. The barrier blocking Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy faded away, the mares quickly running up to Twilight and Kairi.

"You did it!" Pinkie cheered, her tackling Twilight nearly making her drop Kairi in her weakened state.

"We thought y'all were gonners for sure!" Applejack said.

"You could have probably done a bit more, Twilight, but that whole speech you gave that thing made up for it," Rainbow said. "And the fact that it's one hundred and twenty percent true!"

While the others were relieved for their safety, Sora and Riku rushed up to Aqua, the mare groaning as she stood up, lifting herself up with her master's Keyblade. Even though she still couldn't use her old Keyblade anymore until she found it again, at least she was able to use it again after all these years. Not only did it feel good to hold onto Rainfell again, but she also found Ventus again, and he was close ever since she met up with Sora and his friends.

"Aqua?" She looked up, back outside of her heart as she looked at Sora and Riku. "Are you ok?"

"...I'm fine," Aqua said with a smile, lifting herself on her hooves, heavily exhausted after having her darkness pulled out of her. "I'm sorry. I must have caused so much trouble for everyone...I thought I could handle my feelings and let everything go once I got out, but so much had changed, and knowing everything only got worse made me feel responsible for my mistakes..." As she moved her hoof, she looked down as she felt something else besides the ice shards scattered around the room. She saw the shredded remains of her Wayfinder slashed by Torrent, disheartened that her memento was destroyed, but a part of her felt like it was a sign for her to try to move on. She can now, knowing Ventus would come back very soon. "I held so much back, and it only got worse as I wanted to seek revenge for what Xehanort had done...But this is no longer my fight, and I have to remember that." She looked up, seeing the concern on both stallions' faces, as well as the mares watching them. Aqua brought her hooves up and ruffled both teens' hair, bringing her back to the first time she met them. "I'll move forward, grow from my experience, and lead you all to a brighter future."

"Heh. Yeah," Sora agreed. "But, if you start having anymore trouble, just come to us and we can talk. Otherwise, I'll have to beat you up and get it in your head like I did to Riku."

"And how many times have I had to knock some sense in your head?" Riku questioned as he lightly punched Sora's shoulder, making him wince as his body wasn't fully healed from the energy sapping blades.

"Ow! Easy, I'm still sore!" Sora whined, making Aqua giggle at their friendly banter, definitely behaving like Terra and Ventus.

Before there was any chance to finally relax, Sora and Riku were suddenly struck by dozens of dark icicles shooting up around Aqua. The icicles emitting darkness sent the two pegasi flying across the room, slamming them into the wall and knocking them unconscious. Aqua turned around, only to have several dark icicles shoot up and trap her in place, the sharp points of the ice threatening to pierce her neck as she dared not to move.

(Unbreakable Chains)

 _"Forgetting someone?"_ The Mane Six gasped in shock as Torrent was still alive, though now her body was mostly black, her mane and tail more jagged and in disarray. Her eyes were completely yellow like a Heartless, her mouth now a pair of jagged fangs, the Keyblade she had fused with her hoof as a black aura surrounded her now crooked horn, creating the dark icicles that attacked Sora and Riku and trapped Aqua. She looked down at the floor, seeing her reflection and getting a better look at herself, growling in anger. _"You ruined my body! Now you'll all die!"_

"How the hay is she still alive!?" Rainbow asked.

"Eww! Kill it with fire!" Pinkie screeched at the dreadful sight of the Heartless mare.

"I-I thought that spell Kairi did saved Aqua and...got rid of that," Fluttershy whimpered.

"Kairi's light purged Torrent out of Aqua's heart," Twilight said. "It didn't kill her. It just separated them."

"How do you know about it, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"...Because..." Twilight sighed, finally deciding to just tell her friends instead of hiding it from them. "The same thing happened to me. When I had a crush on Sora, Maleficent came to me...and...well, I let my jealousy take over after she convinced me to kill Kairi, and I had my own darkness taken out of me..." She looked back at her friends, all of them pretty shocked at the details. "...I'm over it now, though. Sort of...I didn't want to get in between what Kairi and Sora had, their bond more unbreakable than me experiencing my first ever crush on somepony who saved my life several times."

"...Well, at least nopony got hurt, right?" The alicorn shook her head at Applejack's question. "Ok...But jealousy can bring out your darkness?"

"I was sheltered and studied every day after trying to get into Princess Celestia's school," Twilight explained. "Why didn't you think I was too adamant on being friends with you when we first met?"

"Guys," Kairi said as she weakly tried to stand. "Maybe we can talk after we stop the thing that's about to kill Aqua."

 _"Not before I kill you, Princess of HEART!"_ Torrent screamed as she ran toward the weakened unicorn, the others quickly fleeing before she got to them as well. Twilight quickly shoved Kairi out of the way and readied herself to defend. Torrent slashed her Keyblade arm at the alicorn, Twilight perfectly blocking the strike and stood her ground as she was instructed, but the Heartless shoved the mare across the floor, slamming her into the wall. _"So, the little pony wants to die first!? Then I'll give end your pathetic life, along with that worthless Keyblade of yours!"_

"TWILIGHT!" Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy screamed out in horror as they were going to watch their friend meet her end.

Torrent reared back and prepared to thrust her blade straight through Twilight's heart, but time around her slowed down again. Before she could question how this strange skill of hers reacted, she saw a faint glow come in her peripheral vision. On the chain attached to the hilt, where the Elements of Harmony's symbols connected, the Element of Loyalty's was glowing. She didn't have time to look at it as she needed to react, quickly side-stepped right as Torrent thrust her blade into the wall.

 _"Huh!?"_ She stared at the alicorn in confusion, swearing she had hit her mark, not even noticing how quick she moved. Twilight backed away as the Heartless forcefully pulled out a chunk of the crystal ice wall out with her attached Keyblade. _"Lucky little horsie. But luck won't be your saving grace!"_

Torrent flung the large piece of wall at the alicorn, time slowing down for her yet again. This time, having enough time to evade, Twilight looked down at the chain and saw that the small red lightning bolt was indeed glowing. Figuring that questions of how this was possible would have to be saved until later, she gripped her Keyblade tightly in her maw and slashed at the debris flung at her. In the blink of an eye, everyone saw Twilight quickly slice through the ice, both halves splitting and sailing past her. Torrent growled in confusion while the alicorn egged on the Heartless with a smirk.

"Sweet mercy," Applejack muttered.

"Wow, Twilight moved fast!" Pinkie exclaimed. "How'd she do that!?"

"No way," Rainbow uttered, completely baffled that her alicorn friend moved so fast that even she couldn't even see.

 _"...T-That's...NO!"_ The dark aura around Torrent flared wildly out of control, losing all patience and her temper. _"I will not be beaten by a pathetic light like that!"_

"I'll show you how 'pathetic' I am," Twilight mocked, almost having the same attitude as Rainbow Dash herself as the Element of Loyalty on the chain glowed. "Let's go, ice queen!"

Shrieking in irritation, Torrent rushed at Twilight, but the alicorn was ready to fight back, feeling confident in her new skills. The Element of Generosity's diamond began to glow as well, joining with the Element of Loyatly's as the Heartless got closer. Twilight's Keyblade suddenly began to light up on fire as she swung around in a circle, striking Torrent with a Fire Strike while unleashing a shockwave of Fire magic around her. The shockwave melted away some of the ice around Aqua, allowing her to break free of her sharp prison. As she picked up her Keyblade to join the fight, she froze in place as she saw Twilight actually holding her own against her darkness: her form perfect like she was taught from only her first week of practice with her, hitting and smacking Torrent around, and evading swiftly and blocking each strike she made that it was hard to see her movements.

"What in the world?" Aqua asked herself as she continued watching. She gasped when she saw the lights around Twilight's Keyblade's chain, feeling the same light that came from what she had felt back in Rarity's boutique after their trip from Manehattan and returning back to Ponyville from Rainbow Falls. Those lights were giving Twilight her unleashed potential, which only brought up more questions about what those powers of light were and why they were with Twilight. "...So, is this Twilight's hidden potential?"

Aqua continued to watch her student fight her darkness, Torrent getting highly annoyed that she couldn't even hit the cocky alicorn. _"Hold still, you purple pest!"_

"You're going to have to catch up to me if you want to hit me," Twilight mocked as she taunted like Rainbow Dash would, flicking her mane back with a teasing grin.

"...Ok, is she acting like Rainbow Dash?" Rarity questioned. "And has...the same finesse as I did? In the middle of a fight?"

"She's gonna get herself killed if she doesn't pay attention!" Applejack exclaimed. She noticed Aqua was freed, but she was standing there and watched the two mares battle. "Aqua, help Twilight!"

"Not yet," she said, confusing the five mares. "You guys get Sora, Riku, and Kairi out of here. I'll assist when the time comes."

"Are you crazy!?" Rainbow questioned, suddenly wincing at her poor word choice. "I mean, not crazy like insane with your surges and all, but crazy as in-"

"Just go!" Aqua commanded.

After ducking from a strayed off dark Blizzard spell, they didn't need to be told twice as Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy grabbed the unconscious Keyblade wielders and began making their way down the ice pillar. Torrent yelled and slammed her Keyblade arm into the ground, missing Twilight yet again as she began doing her little greeting dance she does with Cadence whenever they saw each other.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake." Torrent stabbed the ground where Twilight, where she was laying, only for her to appear behind her in a blur and start tapping her flank with her hooves. "Clap your hooves-" The Heartless screamed in frustration and swung behind her, missing the alicorn again. But when she turned around, she got a face full of purple pony plot as Twilight mockingly shook her rump right in front of her. "-and do a little shake!"

 _"THAT'S IT!"_ Torrent thrust her Keyblade forward, missing Twilight again as she flipped forward and evaded the dark icicles shooting out from underneath her.

Twilight continued flipping away, slashing at any icicles that she was about to land on. Once she landed back on all fours, she sped off in a blur toward Torrent, the Heartless screaming in rage as she did the same. Both mares struck and slid past each other, the Heartless unicorn panting heavily in frustration while Twilight slowly stood up normally. With a grin, she held her Keyblade in her aura as the air grew still.

"Schwing," Twilight said as she slashed in front of her. Torrent was suddenly struck by thousands of Keyblade slashes that came all around her from out of nowhere, sending her in a spasming fit until it stopped. She fell to her knees, holding herself up with her bladed arm as she struggled to breathe. Torrent turned her head as Twilight turned around with a cocky grin on her face, angering her all the more. The lights around the lightning bolt and diamond faded away, leaving the alicorn slightly exhausted as she grabbed her head. "Ugh...Oh boy, that power was a rush..." She gasped as she noticed the lights had faded, her bravado and skills in her fight suddenly forgotten as she stared at the irate Heartless. "Uh oh. Wished it lasted a bit longer."

 _"I...have had...ENOUGH OF YOU!"_ Torrent screamed furiously and ran forward again, this time making sure she hit her mark while Twilight didn't have her little energy boost from those two small powers of light.

Twilight yelped and held her Keyblade up to defend herself, flinching in anticipation as she would either block it and get knocked back or get struck and possibly killed. She soon heard a strangled gasp and shuddering breaths as the sound of a blade thrust into someone was heard. Twilight looked up from her Keyblade, seeing Torrent's face in a mix of pain and shock, her Keyblade arm missing Twilight by a few inches, and standing between them was Aqua. Her Keyblade was thrust into the Heartless's chest, right where her heart would be if they ever had one.

"You are not going to hurt anyone ever again," Aqua said calmly, Twilight watching Torrent's eyes slowly look at the mare she was struck by. "Return back to the darkness where you came."

Torrent began chuckling as her body slowly began to fade away. _"I won't leave...Even if you can't come with me as you killed me, I'll still be in your heart, waiting to come out...You need me."_

"...You may be right...but I don't need you," Aqua said. "I needed you when I was feeling down, where I wanted vengeance for all the wrongs Xehanort had done...But not anymore." She backed away, lifting her darkness's chin up for her to look at her. "I made a promise to a young boy, my best friend, that I would find his heart and keep his body safe from outsiders where I hid him. I'm going to keep that promise and keep my hope you deterred me from. Ven's heart will return to him soon, and I will make sure nothing happens to him."

 _"...How will you even get him out?"_ Torrent asked curiously.

"I'll find out. Somehow." Aqua quickly pulled her Keyblade out of Torrent's chest as the Heartless backed away, clutching the fatal wound as she began to fade away into darkness. The dark unicorn fell over until there was nothing left as the darkness evaporated. Letting out a sigh of relief, she turned to Twilight, noticing the confused expression on her face. "Let's get out of here and destroy this place. We don't want anyone...or, rather, 'anypony' wondering what this frozen pillar is doing out here."

"Ok," Twilight said with a nod.

As Twilight went on ahead, Aqua looked back in the room as she exited the doorway. She looked at the pieces of her Wayfinder, wanting to pick them up and put it back together, but she couldn't. Though it was a memento of her friendship between Terra and Ventus, it also brought her back memories of what she could have done to prevent everything Xehanort had done from happening. She needed to let go of her past, let go of her mistakes, let go of her failures, but she will never let go of the fond memories of her friends. She'll make a new one, maybe even several, knowing she has a lot more friends that can help her in her time of need.

"Just wait a little bit longer, Ven," Aqua said to herself with a smile. "It'll be a challenge to figure out how to get you out of his heart, but you'll be back before you know it."


	81. Welcome Back Ventus

(At Dusk I will Think of You)

It had taken a while, but Aqua managed to destroy the large ice pillar of a fortress created by her own uncontrolled magic, along with traces of darkness she swore wasn't there before. Her own magic was enough to take it down bit by bit, considering she made it in the first place, until there was nothing left but the snow that blanketed the ground where it stood. She had even destroyed what had remained of her Wayfinder as well in the fortress, but she no longer needed that one and could make another if she wanted. It was only the memories of her past that kept weighing her down that made her miserable, and despite the pain, she needed to move forward for the sake of all the worlds out there, freeing them from darkness and keeping them safe.

The group took the unconscious teens back to Twilight's library, her family still there as they waited for her to return and whatever threat they managed to stop. They managed to tell the alicorn's parents that they were just exhausted from what had created the pillar of ice out in the distance, but Shining and Cadence knew that it was far worse than a wild beast that was the cause of its creation. Now that it was safe to leave, Night Light and Twilight Velvet said their goodbyes to their kids and headed to the station to return back to Canterlot, the Crystal Empire royals staying behind until tomorrow and wondering what had happened. They, including Spike, were told of what had happened as they waited for Sora, Riku, and Kairi to wake up.

"You actually created that giant ice structure?" Shining questioned Aqua, the unicorn nodding her head. "I knew you looked as different as Sora and his friends, but...How much power do you have?"

"Quite a lot, sadly," Aqua said. "Magic is my forte, after all, but keeping control of my emotions was a bit...difficult for me."

"Well, Kairi could handle herself fine," Cadence said.

"That's because you two have no idea how hard it was to survive in a world with nothing but Heartless and darkness for almost fifteen years." Shining winced in shocked as he and his wife pitied the Keyblade Master. "I can't seem to get away from all the trouble I cause, and hiding all that pain away got to me. I'm actually grateful for Sora, Riku, and Kairi for doing their all to save me, and I'm feeling a lot better now that my mind, and my heart, are a bit clearer."

"It didn't help that a certain somepony put my sister's life in more danger by giving her a Keyblade," Shining grumbled, looking over at Riku as his head rested in his sister's lap.

"It's not his fault, Shining," Twilight chided. "I didn't know I could get one just by touching his. But if I'm trained enough, I can help protect Equestria if any Heartless show up. Without the Elements of Harmony anymore, the only way to save anyone here from darkness would have to be the power of light, so that's going to be an extra bit for me to do as well as being a princess." The lavender mare scowled, realizing she barely had any duties being a princess since her coronation and Discord's failed plan a thousand years ago surfacing to this day. "Speaking of, I've done more practice with the Keyblade than being a princess."

Cadence chuckled at Twilight's irritation. "Twilight, be thankful you don't have any princess duties. At least not yet. You have no idea how boring it can be just sitting on a throne all day listening to ponies' requests or hearing trade deals."

"Or annoying business ponies thinking they can tear down a landmark of Equestria's history just to build another building," Shining added with annoyance. "I miss being a captain sometimes."

"Well, I was kind of expecting a kingdom to rule, but I have no idea when that might happen," Twilight grumbled, gently running her hoof through Riku's mane. She dropped the topic and will figure out her place as an alicorn princess at some other time. Though, she did recall something that happened earlier, mainly her strange power that made her seem like a fighting expert and what Aqua and Torrent were talking about. "Aqua, what were you and Torrent saying before she disappeared?"

"I actually want to bring this up when the others are awake," Aqua answered. "I think it's important for all of you to hear, but don't worry. It's actually more good news than bad."

"Then tell us the bad news!" Pinkie interjected. "At least the evil ice mare won't come back anymore! Dead Heartless are dead!"

"Actually, Torrent's not truly gone." Aqua's statement shocked everyone, her darkness not truly defeated.

"But she disappeared!" Twilight exclaimed. "I saw everything! You killed her!"

"Yes, but a part of her is still in me. She's just dormant, and she'll stay that way now that I no longer feel burdened by my past." Even though she had been separated by Torrent thanks to Kairi's light, she couldn't still be alive and who she is without her. Aqua pressed a hoof to her chest as she continued. "Our hearts have both light and darkness. Some may choose one side, but we can't live without both of them. Even though Torrent was pulled away from me and gained her own body, she was more incomplete than I was.

"If your heart is filled with light, there's a tiny smidge of darkness that's still there. The same with those with more darkness. If I had killed Torrent, then I would have died as well, losing my heart in the process. What had happened to Ven many years ago was a lot different." She looked at Sora as he rested sitting up on the couch, Kairi resting alongside him as her head leaned against his shoulder. "His darkness, Vanitas, was every single piece of his darkness. There wasn't a single trace of darkness in his heart, both of them a physical example of Yin and Yang: positive and negative."

"So, Ventus ended up killing himself in the end when he defeated Vanitas?" Rainbow asked. "That's dumb. He should still be alive then, if that was the case."

"Xehanort's plan was to use Ven to create the _X_ -blade, pitting himself against his darkness. I thought for sure I couldn't win, seeing the incomplete _X_ -blade in his hand and feeling all that power...but Ven managed to pull through and win his heart back, his body now just a shell while his heart was lost in darkness." Aqua sighed, running her hoof through her mane as she continued looking at Sora. "I never thought I would find him, but I think I have."

"Well, we won't be seein' that Torrent mare again, right?" Applejack asked, Aqua shaking her head no. "Good. The last thing we need is another one of our friends gettin' all messed up with darkness again."

"I don't think Twilight looks like she'll let her jealousy win her over to darkness again with Riku around," Rarity teased, making the alicorn blush in embarrassment.

Riku began to stir and open his eyes, letting out a groan as his whole body seemed to ache. Sora and Kairi did the same, the spiky-haired stallion falling over Kairi as he stretched, making her yelp in surprise and slight pain. As the teens recovered, Aqua told them what had happened after they fell unconscious. To all of their surprise, they heard Twilight had actually held her own against Torrent, but with how little training she had, it sounded impossible.

"How the heck did Twilight manage to do that!?" Riku asked, greatly worried. "She's not strong enough to handle anything more powerful than a Shadow!"

"You know, I'm right here, Riku," Twilight growled, punching Riku hard in the shoulder. "I even saved all three of your skins using those small white magic Heartless! You're welcome."

"Silver Rocks are dangerous, and you shouldn't have even collected them all at once like that!" Riku argued. "You're still not ready to fight Heartless, let alone pick a fight with Torrent!"

"Yeah, I kinda forgot that Kairi's Heart Beam pulls a Heartless out of one's heart when taken control of and have a second wind, not killing them." Sora chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head bashfully. "Oops."

"My 'Heart Beam'?" Kairi asked, questioning the odd name of Kairi's spell.

"That's the best name I could come up with," he said with a shrug.

"Either way, that was incredibly reckless," Riku continued. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"She was coming after Kairi and I stepped in to help save her!" Twilight countered, the others remaining silent as the couple fought. "It was your fault for not paying attention. And you call yourself a Keyblade Master when Sora's beaten you several times, possessed by Ansem or not, and getting knocked around by a giant block of ice."

"That is not the point! And I thought Kairi's spell actually killed it since Torrent wasn't moving when Sora and I went to check on Aqua!" Before their spat could continue any further, Aqua teleported in front of them and placed her hooves on their shoulders.

"Ok, both of you cut it out," she scolded with a serious glare. "If Twilight didn't intervene, ALL of us would have been killed. She may be new to actual combat with a Keyblade, but her Keyblade showed a potential I saw that made her shine in that fight." Riku wilted and looked down at his hooves, still angry that Twilight put herself in harm's way, but ashamed to hear Aqua had praised her for her help, even if it was life threatening. He felt Twilight's hoof on his, apologizing for letting him worry as the blue unicorn turned in the alicorn's direction. "Speaking of, what happened during that fight with Torrent? Your style was a bit different, along with your confidence. And the fact you moved so fast, it was hard to keep track of you."

"...I-I don't really know," Twilight said. She held out her hoof and summoned her Keyblade, examining her weapon from the crowned teeth of the key to the chain hanging off the hilt. "When I was in danger, it felt like time began to slow down and I was able to plan a strategy to avoid it with the extra time...That happened earlier during training and when those plunder-seed vines tried to slam me around the cave where the Tree of Harmony is...Then, I saw one of these begin to glow-" Twilight pointed at the chain, more specifically at the small red lightning bolt that signified the Element of Loyalty. "-then I...suddenly felt more limber and confident, as if I could actually beat her."

"But also act all cocky like Rainbow Dash when she wants to show off," Applejack added, making the rainbow-maned pegasus leer at the apple farmer.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"And don't forget super fast!" Pinkie said. "We needed to get a slo-mo of how speedy she was! She could even beat Dashie with that speed!"

"Ok, knock it off!" Rainbow shouted, irritated and jealous of Twilight's speed back in the now destroyed pillar. "She wasn't that fast..."

"And then another one began glowing too," Twilight continued, this time pointing at the blue diamond that was the Element of Generosity's design. "I noticed I actually enchanted fire in my Keyblade, and evaded more like I was dancing."

"Fighting is similar to dancing, though you were definitely dancing around Torrent with that added speed boost," Aqua commented, grinning a little at the specific little "dance" she did to tease her darkness that she found adorably hilarious. She suddenly gasped, realizing exactly how Twilight's sudden change in attitude along with her differently expert battle style fit perfectly compared to her beginner combat style during training. "Wait...Twilight, I think I can explain how you were able to do all that."

"How?" Twilight asked, growing the others' curiosity as well.

"You must have performed a Dimension Link." With the room completely silent, Aqua looked around her, seeing only confusion on the ponies and baby dragon's faces.

"Uhh, 'Dimension Link'?" Spike asked.

"Dimension Links, or D-Link for short, are powers that you obtain that you yourself can't master," Aqua explained, growing a bit excited at Twilight's version of it. "If you have a close bond with someone, whether from a best friend, lover, family member, or anyone outside of this world that you established a very close connection to, you can use skills, magic spells, anything that fits the traits of the one bond you desire to use while in D-Link mode, and it feels like you are that bonded friend!"

"I...performed a D-Link?" Twilight asked. "Sora, Riku, or Kairi never told me about that."

"We didn't even know what it was until hearing about it just now," Riku said.

"What do you mean by 'feeling like the bonded friend'?" Rarity asked.

"Twilight's attitude and sudden increase in speed, moving so fast that she appears from one point to another within a fraction of a second. Her evasive dancing and flair, along with using spells I haven't even began teaching her when she used Fire Strike to not only burn Torrent, but also melt away the icicles around me with a shockwave of it, which is something I've never seen before. She was able to perform two D-Links at once when you could only perform it with one!" Aqua squealed in delight and began bouncing up and down. "This is amazing! A double D-Link for the first time ever done by any Keyblade wielder in history!"

After dropping down from the excitement of a skill never before done by any Keyblade wielder, not even herself, she noticed the looks she was given. Rainbow, Applejack, Sora, and Riku tried not to burst out laughing at her joyful bouncing of discovery while the others grinned in amusement. Her cheeks turned red as she straightened out her clothing and cleared her throat, letting out an embarrassed giggle at her childish behavior.

"Oh boy. We got another Twilight around us," Shining commented. "Better hide your books before Aqua finds them, Twily."

Everyone except Twilight and Aqua laughed, the former blushing heavily and hiding her face in embarrassment while the latter scratched her cheek in confusion. "I don't act like that..."

"Oh yes she does," Cadence said, adding fuel to the fire as she giggled. "As a filly, every time she gets excited about anything, she bounces around and chants 'Yes!' over and over."

"No I don't!" Twilight whined.

"She still makes book forts whenever she has a late night study binge," Spike added to the teasing, making Twilight groan in frustration and hide behind her wings and Riku's back.

"You are a dork," Riku commented.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"Anyway...teasing aside, it's actually really astounding to see two D-Links combined together," Aqua said, quickly changing the topic before her student's face began to explode with how red her cheeks were. "I didn't think it was possible, but strangely enough, the D-Links are made by the wielder, not the Keyblade."

Twilight quickly sat up, her face back to normal as she looked at Aqua in utter bafflement. "What? The wielder uses D-Links?"

"Yes...I would have been able to tell if you, Sora, Riku, or Kairi activated a D-Link with someone, but none of you know how to actually activate it and have never heard of it until now..." Aqua began pacing around the room as she began to think, growing more curious with Twilight's fighting earlier and the Keyblade's chain making parts of it glow and forge the D-Link. "From the fight, she had Rainbow Dash's taunting and agility, while also wielding some spellblading and evasion from Rarity..."

"Wait, Twilight actually was me AND Rarity back there?" Rainbow asked, her brain unable to process how Twilight was able to do what she did.

"I don't know how to use a sword," Rarity said. "I'm not that much of a fighter, but I can defend myself around brutes who want to be all over me."

"Wasn't that what you wanted from Blueblood back at the Gala?" Sora asked.

"He was uncouth and ungentlecoltly toward me, and he's a prince!" Rarity complained. "I wanted to get to know him, but he had the audacity to care about himself more than a lady gracing his presence."

"Twilight doesn't actually become you entirely," Aqua continued. She levitated Twilight's Keyblade and examined the six gems on the chain. "She gains some traits of yours, but it's mostly how you would fight if you took Twilight's place instead. The behavioral actions, that's unheard of, but interesting." She began remembering the lights that shone from the lightning bolt and diamond, the same type of light she felt from somewhere after returning from Manehattan and Rainbow Falls. "The one thing I don't get is that her Keyblade was the one giving her those combined D-Links...It's a lot different from any other Keyblade I've ever seen, but it's filled with light...but it's like pieces are missing in that light for it to be at its strongest."

Aqua held Twilight's Keyblade out, the weapon disappearing and reappearing back to its rightful owner's hoof. "Torrent said the same thing. She said it was incomplete..." She looked down at her Keyblade, unsure if there was anything wrong with it. From the states of the others' Keyblades, most of their power came from them and there were no faults about how they were designed. "What did she mean?"

"...I'm not sure," Aqua said. "We may have to wait a while until we finally see what it can really do." She theorized that the lights from their recent trips throughout Equestria might have been the key to Twilight's growing abilities, but brushed that thought aside for later as she looked over at Sora. "Anyway, now that Sora, Riku, and Kairi are awake, I can finally tell you all the actual good news from me."

"Yeah. You were going to tell us what Twilight said about yours and Torrent's conversation, but wanted to wait for them to wake up," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Pinkie demanded as she bounced up and down.

"Ok, ok. Just sit down, Pinkie Pie." The earth pony obeyed and sat down, wagging her tail excitedly like a dog's. Aqua just shook her head at Pinkie's odd moments before beginning to tell them what she had just found out. "Ok...Now, I know this may sound crazy...and some of you might still think I am-" She looked over at Rainbow Dash, reminding the pegasus's earlier comment as she told them to leave the ice pillar. "-but I managed to take back some control of myself before Kairi separated Torrent and myself. I heard a voice, just as I was about to fade away permanently in the darkness of my heart...That voice...was Ventus."

"You heard him?" Sora asked.

"Yes...and I saw his light, too. I found his light; his heart." Everyone gasped in shock, Sora leaping up onto his hooves, happy to hear Aqua had finally found Ventus.

"That's great!" he said. "We can probably wake him up now! Where is it at?"

Aqua walked up to Sora and placed a hoof on his chest, directly over his heart. "Right here."

Their excitement soon turned into more confusion let again, Pinkie breaking the silence with a giggle. "Silly Aqua! That's Sora!"

The mare didn't look away, dead serious with her statement as she continued looking at Sora. It took a moment, but for the young Keyblade wielders sans Twilight, their jaws dropped at the realization. Sora looked down at his chest, at Aqua's hoof, where it rested over his heart.

"...No way," Sora finally uttered. "My heart?"

"Yes," Aqua answered. "I can't believe I didn't see it when it happened over and over. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, but I found it odd how I kept seeing Ven in your place, and it wasn't just because you two are almost alike. Ven's light reached out to me, saving me from my own darkness, and he helped me regain what little hope I had bringing him back. His heart lies within yours, Sora."

Sora put a hoof to his chest as Aqua moved hers away, the others utterly speechless. Sora broke out of his shock first, giggling lightly as he looked up with a grin.

"Am I some sort of vessel for carrying hearts or something?" he joked. "First with Kairi, and now Ventus...But, I don't think I ever met him before."

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked, the teen nodding in response. She looked at Kairi and Riku, the other two never knowing him either or remember meeting him when they were only five years old. The Keyblade Master began pacing again, trying to figure out how and why Ventus's heart went to Sora's while hers and King Mickey's light would help guide him through the darkness. "Our fight against Xehanort and Vanitas happened a couple days after I met you and Riku...Did something strange happen that you can remember back when you were kids?"

Both pegasus stallions began to think back on that day, though with all their adventures, battles, and other games they played as little kids, it was hard for them to remember every detail that happened. Sora remembered he and Riku were down by the shore back near their hometown in Destiny Island, looking up at the stars before heading back home.

(Friends in My Heart)

 _Sora and Riku_ _, both around the ages of five laid in the sand as they stargazed. Sora wore a white T-shirt with a blue collar with red shorts and a pair of sandles on his feet, while Riku wore a yellow vest with black shorts and a pair of blue and white shoes. The two boys were relaxing after another highly competitive day, the waves gently rolling onto the shore on the cloudless night sky. Riku soon stood up and stretched, having had enough stargazing._

 _"Hey, I'm gonna head on home," he said._

 _"Yeah, me too," Sora said as he sat up, brushing off some sand on his clothes._

 _As they began to head back into the town, Riku looked over at his friend, seeing a tear suddenly roll down his cheek from out of nowhere. "You ok, Sora?"_

 _"Huh?" Sora saw Riku point at his face, and when he raised a hand to his cheek, he gasped as he felt the tear. Riku began to look a little worried, while Sora felt sad for some odd reason. "This is...weird...It feels like something's squeezing my chest tightly."_

 _"Somebody up there must be sad." The spiky-haired boy tilted his head in confusion at Riku's odd answer. He then pointed up at the starry night sky and began explaining. "They say the world is connected by one great big sky. So, there might be someone out there in any of those worlds who's hurting, and they might be waiting for your help."_

 _"Gee..." Sora scratched his cheek in thought, wondering who would be calling out to him for help. "Is there anything I can do?"_

 _"Hmm...Maybe they want you to open your heart and listen." Sora scratched the back of his head in confusion, finding it weird how Riku had been talking about other worlds ever since he talked to that one man and the blue-haired girl._

 _"I don't know, Riku," Sora said. "You say some really weird things, but I'll give it a shot." He and Riku both looked up at the sky, Sora closing his eyes as he began to reach out to whoever was calling him._

 _After a moment of waiting, Sora opened his eyes, the sky suddenly completely black except for one shining star slowly lowering down toward him. He had no idea where he was, but that didn't matter as his interest was on the star._

 _"Hey...Can you hear me?" he called out._

I heard your voice. _Sora gasped in surprise, hearing a teenage boy's voice come from the star._ It cut through the darkness around me. _The boy smiled happily as he helped the mysterious voice, reaching his hands out to grab the star, which looked more like a sphere with a warm light inside._ All alone, I followed the sound into a sea of light, and found myself here, with you. _Sora caught the light, unsure of what the voice was talking about, but he listened intently._ You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance.

 _"I did?" Sora asked._

But...now I have to go back to sleep again, _the voice said tiredly._

 _"Are you sad?" Sora asked with concern._

Would you mind if I stayed here, with you? _the voice asked Sora, the young boy nodding his head happily._

 _"Ok, sure. If it'll make you feel better," he said._

Thank you. _The light floated up to Sora's chest and went in, the boy allowing the mysterious voice into his heart, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply at the odd, yet warm feeling it gave him._

 _Sora opened his eyes again, finding himself back on the beach under the starry sky. "Well?"_

 _He turned his head, Riku standing by him and waited to see if his plan worked. "You know...I think it did," Sora said as he looked back up at the sky, placing his hands behind his head as he grinned widely._

After his little trip down memory lane, Sora gasped as he finally remembered being in that strange realm, both in that dream he had a couple days before Destiny Island was engulfed in darkness and when he fought Roxas outside of Organization XIII's castle in The World That Never Was. It all came back to him as it was a memory forgotten as a little kid: feeling the pain in his chest as someone cried out to him for help, the voice of a teenager speaking to him, and him willingly letting their light, their heart, in his own. Now it started to make sense with how Roxas was supposed to be his Nobody, yet he looked a bit different compared to how Lea and Axel were similar; Roxas may be his Nobody, but he took the form of who Ventus looked like, both voices sounding alike, but Ventus's was more nicer and younger than Roxas's rougher and slightly deeper voice.

"...Oh my gosh." Everyone turned to Sora as he was the only one of the two teens still lost in thought. He looked at everyone, greatly shocked at his discovery, and it explained so many questions he didn't bother to seek the answers to. "I do remember something."

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"Riku, that night we were stargazing when we were little, after meeting Aqua back then. You remember what happened?" Sora asked.

"...Well, not much," Riku said. "All I know is that you shed a tear and said something was trying to break your heart or something."

"Yes! But I did see and help someone when they called out to me! It was a he, he said he felt tired, and I let a light into my heart...That must have been Ventus!" Sora ruffled his mane as the others were awed by his realization. "And that explains why some things didn't add up with me in the past few years!"

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"My Nobody, Roxas! He doesn't look like me because he was born from someone else's heart while being a part of me!" Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, Shining Armor, and Cadence looked at each other, the latter two having no idea who this Roxas was, but the name rung a bell with the former five.

"Wait...Didn't we meet a feller named Roxas back when Pinkie made them clones of herself?" Applejack asked, suddenly gasping and slapping herself in the forehead. "Oh, consarn it! Ah knew that pegasus looked familiar!"

"Wait, that pegasus who showed up in Ponyville during that Pinkie clone rampage was your Nobody!?" Rainbow exclaimed. "How the hay did that happen!?"

"You can thank Pinkie for bringing him back for a day with that very same Mirror Pool she used to make her several selves," Sora blandly said as he pointed at the culprit, Pinkie giggling nervously as she literally sunk into the couch to hide from the embarrassing moment.

"...That...did explain how I found it difficult to track him down that year," Riku mumbled to himself. Even though Roxas was the reason for him to use his darkness after fighting it off in Castle Oblivion due to his dual Keyblade wielding that was a surprise to him, he never thought he could have been right back then when Sora thought he felt someone calling for help. That also explained something else about Sora, something he wasn't given unlike him and Kairi. "So, how you obtained a Keyblade...Ventus's heart must have given you the power to wield one since you didn't have the Keyblade Inheritence Ceremony like Kairi or me."

"Wait, who's Roxas?" Aqua asked in confusion. "I know a little about the Nobodies and saw the fight against the leader with that potion. What does he look like?"

"Well, his hair's all spiked like mine, though a little bit different and a shade of a lighter...brown or a darker blonde? And he wore a white-gray jacket with a black shirt underneath, though that was the last time I saw what he looked like when he was in this world as a pegasus." After Sora gave his vague description of his Nobody, Aqua was highly convinced the moment he talked about his hairstyle.

"That's exactly like Ven's hairstyle and clothing..." Aqua soon began to get antsy, desperate to wake Ventus back up, but she didn't want to cause him, or Sora, any pain without a safe way to transfer his heart back into his body. Sora had already given up his heart once to save the one he loved, Kairi, and she knows he won't want to do the same thing again and turn into a Heartless again. Maybe, at the very least, she could at least show them what he looked like as he rested where she last left him. "After all this time...Ven, you made Sora a Keyblade wielder to repay him for saving your life..."

"...Ok, a whole lot of confusing things aside with Sora, Roxas, and Ventus being one pony, can you bring Ventus back now that we know Sora has his heart?" Rarity asked.

"...I-I...I don't know..." Aqua sat down and rubbed her head, having no idea what to do.

"Last time I gave up my heart for Kairi, I plunged a Keyblade made out of the other six Princesses of Heart to release it," Sora said. "And I don't want to be like Maleficent when she kidnapped them from their worlds. Can't just waltz up to each of them and ask if I can swipe their hearts for just a little while."

"Maybe...I could possibly transfer Ventus's heart from Sora?" Kairi suggested. "I'm one of the seven Princesses of Heart. If I can purge darkness from one's heart with the Keyblade, maybe I can do that as well."

"Kairi, you nearly fainted after rescuing me," Aqua said. "I don't think it's safe after you've exhausted yourself today. You could end up making Sora comatose like Ventus in the process, or lose both of their hearts..." The mare wrapped her hooves around herself, terrified at making a horrible sacrifice for the sake of her selfish desires. "I'm not going to risk Sora's life, even though I promised Ven I would find a way to bring him back..."

"Maybe it will work." Aqua looked up, seeing the serious expression on Sora's face. "If he called out to you when Torrent took control over you, then I'm sure he's had enough time resting and wants to see you again." He walked up to her, grabbed one of her hooves, and brought it against his chest. "I think he's ready to come back now. And if I lose my heart again, I'll just find Kairi's light again."

Aqua shook her head, gently pulling her hoof away. "I'm sorry, Sora. I can't do it now. I want to find a safer way so you don't-"

"Then take us to him," he quickly said, surprising the mare. "Show us where he is, and we'll also see what the Land of Departure looks like now...Or are you still going to hide where he's resting because it's not allowed to be known by others that you can trust?"

It hurt Aqua hearing that question, clearly able to trust Sora and everyone else in the room to keep the location of the Land of Departure's new form a secret. She looked at the others, some of them just as curious about it and wanting to see Ventus for the first time. She wanted to say no to them, that she only wanted to bring Sora whenever she found a way to safely extract Ventus's light from Sora's, but it had been so long since she had actually seen her friend after she left. Completely outnumbered, Aqua sighed heavily, giving in to Sora's stubbornness.

"...I'll take you to him," she said. "But only to see him. Understand?"

"...Yes, ma'am," Sora responded, Pinkie popping out of the sofa as she cheered.

"Time for another space trip!" she exclaimed, grabbing an empty fish bowl from between the couch cushions and placed it over her head. "To space!"

While Rarity and Twilight facehooved, the others laughed at Pinkie's enthusiasm and her silly air helmet, even making Aqua's frown turn upside down, unable to be upset with her wild antics that come completely out of the blue.

The group began to depart in the Gummi ships to reach where the Land of Departure once was to see Ventus. Twilight said her goodbyes to Cadence and Shining Armor if they wouldn't make it back in time by tonight, hoping they'll see each other again soon. Once everyone was settled in their seats, Aqua suited up in her armor and riding on her Keyblade glider, she moved on ahead, but not before giving Sora, Kairi, and Riku a close location for them to warp around where her home world was. She showed the other mares just how fast her glider was compared to a customized Gummi ship's as she took off, both in awe at how her glider looked and astounded by the speed she went, making Rainbow Dash jealous of the fact Aqua was faster and got to ride on a cooler mode of transportation.

Aqua arrived several minutes before the ships as she waited for them at the marked location to meet up at. Once she saw the ships began to appear from one of the nearby worlds, she guided them through, though there were barely any worlds within several thousand miles.

"Ok, so where's the world at?" Rainbow asked impatiently. "All I see is black and lots of stars."

"Aqua had to hide it from anymore threats, so it must be invisible somewhere," Sora pondered. "It might only appear if you actually ram into it, or something like that."

 _"You don't think she forgot about where it was, do you?"_ Twilight asked over the speaker from Riku's ship.

 _"She's the only one who knows where it's hidden,"_ Kairi said from her ship. _"She does look like she knows where she's going."_

A while later, Aqua soon disappeared through an invisible void, surprising the ponies and teens as she went through without flinching. They followed after her, thankfully not winding up in a black hole or an infested Heartless Gummi ship ambush, arriving at what seemed like an empty void. Looking down, Aqua had flown down to a stretch of gray pathway, the only source of land able to be seen. As she landed, she dismissed her armor as it was safe to breathe down there. Sora, Riku, and Kairi thought they would have to land their ships awkwardly for them to land safely, but to their surprise, the ships were able to land on a large chunk of invisible land by the end of the pathway.

Once everyone was off the ships, Sora couldn't help but somehow find this place familiar. He could remember walking down a pathway with an endless grassy plain to find Riku and King Mickey after locking themselves in the Realm of Darkness, then after following a mysterious person in a black cloak similar to the ones from Organization XIII, he recalled walking on a gray path like this and after defeating Ansem, but the rest was a complete blank to him.

"Is this really it?" Rainbow asked, sounding disappointed. "There's nothing here!"

"It's actually further up ahead. It's cloaked in case anyone does stumble on it by mistake," Aqua explained.

The Keyblade Master lead the way while her entourage followed after her, Sora scratching his head while deep in thought, swearing he remembered walking down this path before. Riku, however, remembered this path as he escaped from what would be up ahead while fending off Ansem's darkness, his eyes widening in shock as the place where Ventus rested and where his and Aqua's home were this place.

(Castle Oblivion)

Once they passed through the cloaking spell, the Mane Six and trio of young Keyblade wielders gasped at the sight of bronze castle with green roofs, though its design was something that Discord could have come up with as some of the structure had sideways chimneys or buildings, even sticking out from underneath the gray platform the building stood upon. "Wow. This place...is weird..."

"This place was my home," Aqua said. "This used to be the Land of Departure, the world made for Keyblade Apprentices to train and become fully fledged Keyblade Masters...Darkness took the land once Xehanort killed Master Eraqus, and was on the brink of destruction..." Aqua began walking forward as the others followed her, unable to believe that this palace and this realm used to be the Land of Departure. "Now, after being instructed by Master Eraqus before I left to bring Terra and Ven back home, I turned this world into what is now known as Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora's head began to ache, somehow knowing the name, but he never even knew about this place before. "...Why does it feel like I've been here?"

Aqua quickly turned around before reaching the doorway, surprised to hear Sora say he felt like he had been to this place. "Have you?"

"I...I don't know..." Sora tried to think back to when he ever came here, vaguely remembering seeing this castle before everything else beyond that became a blur.

"...You must have if you think you have," Aqua mumbled before speaking up. "Castle Oblivion has a power that prevents those who don't know its secrets would lose their memory of ever being here. It can even take memories of yours and forge them into long, simulated rooms, messing with your head and sense of direction. It's meant to keep those with no right to be here confused with slight memory loss until they're far enough away for them, completely forgetting about its existence."

"W-Will the same thing happen to us?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Not with me around. The moment I turned the Land of Departure into Castle Oblivion, I know the ins and outs of the entire place like a photographic memory." She turned back around and faced the door. "Just follow me, and you will be fine."

"I actually know this castle," Riku spoke up, stopping Aqua from opening the door as she turned to look at him. The silver-haired teen stepped forward and looked up at the castle. "After King Mickey and I wound up in the Realm of Darkness, right after Sora, Donald, and Goofy closed the Door to Darkness, I wound up down in the lowest basement floor of this place."

"You had?" Aqua questioned, both out of curiosity and shock.

"Yeah...I don't have any memory loss, and I can recall the moments I had to fight Ansem back from taking over my heart again, along with some members of Organization XIII that had taken over the place." Everyone gasped at the information, Aqua gripping Riku's shoulders tightly, demanding answers while also on the verge of panicking.

"Those Nobodies were here in this place!?" she asked.

"I only saw a couple of them, but I also knew that Sora was here as well, but he climbed up, tricked by the Organization XIII members that were stationed here," Riku continued as he looked down.

"What!?" Sora exclaimed as he ran up to Riku in shock. "I was actually here in this place!? And Organization XIII was here too!? Why didn't you tell us, or even remind me!?"

"You couldn't remember what happened, Sora. And thankfully, you never will." Riku moved Aqua's shaking hands off his shoulders as he turned to his friend. "You remember Kairi's Nobody, Naminé?

"Naminé?...Yeah...I saw her back on the castle in The World That Never Was, and that name appeared in Jiminy's blank journal after I woke up from a long sleep," Sora said, clearly remembering the sudden conversation both his and Kairi's Nobody had with each other. "Waking up in that strange lab after trying to find you and King Mickey was...actually a bit bizarre..."

"That's because, while you were climbing up Castle Oblivion, Organization XIII used Naminé's powers to replace your memories that higher you climbed." Sora gasped in shock, the others' jaws dropping as they heard Sora's memories were being tampered with. "Organization XIII had thirteen members in total, but you only remember meeting with eight of them and fighting them, those we know well are your Nobody, Roxas's, Lea's Nobody, Axel, and Xemnas. The other five had perished here, either by you or me."

"...That...does make sense now that I think about it," Sora said, always wondering why Organization XIII was called that when he saw a few of them missing in a group made of thirteen Nobodies. "And...my memories?"

"Naminé put them back together," Riku said. "You were asleep for a whole year so she could put your memories back into place. After I left, I decided to help find any of the missing memories that were remaining in Roxas, assisting Diz, or Ansem the Wise, which was why I was wearing that black coat after I changed back to normal from using the power of darkness to knock him unconscious." Sora was silent, staring at Riku in utter shock as the teen sighed. "After you woke up, I wanted to keep my presence around you to a minimum so you wouldn't see me as Ansem. I have no idea what had been altered in your memories while you were here, but those are completely forgotten thanks to Naminé."

"...I was asleep for a whole year?" Sora's question made Riku balk in confusion, quickly turning to anger at his oblivious response.

"That's the first question that pops into your mind after telling you all that!?" Riku exclaimed.

"Well, that kind of explained why my old clothes didn't fit me all that much back then." Riku groaned and facepalmed, his best friend more focused on why his clothes shrunk more than the fact his memories were altered.

"You're hopeless sometimes, you know that?" Riku asked rhetorically.

"I know," Sora agreed. "But, Naminé put my head back together, and everything's back to normal." He looked at Aqua, seeing the utter terror on her face at the news of Nobodies being inside Castle Oblivion. Sora winced, forgetting that she had left Ventus inside this chaotic looking castle to keep him safe, though it Organization XIII was here before, then they could have possibly found him. "...Sort of..."

"Oh no. Ven..." Aqua turned back to the door and opened it, rushing inside.

"Hey! Aqua, wait for us!" Sora called out as everyone hurried after her, entering the bright white foyer of the ground floor of Castle Oblivion.

Summoning her Keyblade, Aqua ran up the steps to the golden door and aimed her Keyblade at it. A Keyhole appeared in front of it, quickly firing a beam of light into it to unlock the safe passage through the massive building. The doorway disappeared into a long hallway, the woman running through just as it faded away, the others giving chase before they lost sight of her.

"Aqua, slow down!" Twilight exclaimed.

"We don't want to lose our brains!" Pinkie said. "I want to keep remembering how yummy cupcakes taste!"

"They might not have found Ventus in here!" Riku shouted to try to ease Aqua's worries, but she didn't listen. "Their plan was to get to Sora, not him!"

They kept chasing after Aqua as they rounded several corners down different pathways. Even though Aqua was present in Castle Oblivion, having others in the enchanted building meant having to run through numerous halls to reach the right room, and each direction to go in instantly came to her, praying that Ventus remained where he was and was left unharmed by the Nobodies. She figured that, since they were beings with no hearts with memories of who their former selves were, they weren't able to be manipulated by the defensive spell left in the transformed world because they were empty shells, not random, wandering explorers.

She turned the next corner and stopped before a door, having reached her destination. The others soon followed with Sora appearing from the hallway as he almost kept running forward, only for Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack to run into him, sending the four of them into a tangled heap on the ground in the middle of the intersection of the halls. The rest skid to a halt in front of the tripped ponies and teen, thankful to see Aqua had stopped running and found what she was looking for.

"Is there any reason why, at any random moment, I'M the one who gets crushed by one or more people?" Sora asked himself, swatting away Pinkie's tail hanging over his face.

"But you're the comical, yet sensitive hero, Sora!" Pinkie answered his rhetorical question. "Besides, you should have said stop."

"Good advice," he grumbled before pushing himself up, making the mares that collided into him roll off his back. Sora stretched his back, hearing it crack back into place after having three small equines land on him. He noticed Aqua standing before a doorway, no longer leading them around the endless maze of Castle Oblivion's confusing twists and turns. "Aqua? Are we here?"

She didn't answer as she approached the door. She aimed her Keyblade at the keyhole in the door, unlocking it, hoping she wouldn't see the worst case scenario that would pop into her head. Her anxiety made her slowly open the doors, her eyes closed until they were fully opened. When she opened them, Aqua let out a sigh of relief.

(Ventus)

"He is safe!" she said, slowly entering the room.

As the rest of the group stepped inside the white room, walls depicting several symbols similar to what an Emblem Heartless has, and sitting on what appeared to be a throne that matched the room's color was a teenage boy. The strange thing to Sora, Riku, and Kairi was that the teenager looked exactly like Roxas: the same dark blonde, spiky hair, the same build, even his clothing was almost similar in color scheme, just slightly different with how they looked. His pants were a dull gray, though his jacket was white on the right side and black on the left, a gray vest and black shirt underneath, his shoes more like armored boots that were a dull green and blue, along with the pauldron on his left shoulder colored the same way. It was so odd to see just how similar Ventus looked like Roxas, or even Sora, and he hasn't even aged a day after losing his heart. The Mane Six walked around the surprised teens to see Ventus, surprised to see the similarities between Roxas during Pinkie's cloning escapade and the comatose teen in the middle of the room.

"...Wow...This feels...a little weird," Sora said, being the first to speak after a while. He rubbed the back of his neck, still in shock at how similar Ventus looked like his Nobody. "I might accidentally call him Roxas at some point when we wake him up."

"And...he's still a teenager?" Riku asked.

"With his heart gone, his body stopped aging," Aqua answered as she approached the throne. She knelt down on one side of the seat, taking Ventus's hand in her own. "I thought maybe he would have grown while unconscious, but I was wrong...Still the same as when I last left him..."

Sora felt the sudden urge to grasp at something in his right hand, a reaction from Ventus in his heart, practically feeling Aqua's hand on his. He stayed still, frozen in place, while the others got closer to look at him.

"He looks like he's around fourteen," Kairi noted. "Ventus could have probably passed as Sora's older brother if we met him back then."

"I think one Sora's good enough," Riku remarked. "Roxas was bad enough when I had to hunt him down, but actually having a Roxas look-alike who behaves like Sora is too much for me to handle."

The group giggled at the thought, though Sora had remained quiet. He wanted to get a closer look, but part of him couldn't move. He slowly moved his right hand and placed it over his heart, feeling Ventus's light inside of him growing stronger. He wanted to return to his body and be reunited with Aqua again, but what could they do to free his heart and place it back in his body?

"He's still breathing, even though he doesn't have a heart," Twilight noted.

"Ooh! Is he!?" Pinkie bounded up to the front of the throne and placed her head against Ventus's chest as she leaned on his lap. Sora practically felt Pinkie's weight on his own legs and felt her ear twitching against his chest, an odd sensation to feel what the unconscious teen felt. "Yup! He's breathing! But I don't hear a normal organ heartbeat. Did he lose that too?"

As the mares and Keyblade wielders examined Ventus, Sora's eyes began to close as he clutched his chest, feeling Ventus calling him.

When Sora opened his eyes again, he found himself standing on a platform in a dark abyss, the same place where he fought Roxas before confronting Organization XIII's lair. Beneath him was the image of himself and his friends: Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi. He turned around, spotting Ventus standing behind him, his body mostly surrounded in light.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" Sora asked. "Or are you ready to return back to your own body?"

 _"A little of both,"_ Ventus said. _"My heart's recovered by now, and I really want to be back to normal again...Not that being a part of you was a bad thing."_

"Oh, gee. Thanks." The two chuckled for a bit at the playful banter. "But Aqua told us she didn't want to bring you back at the cost of my life...I'm not sure how we can get you out of me and back into your body without killing me." Sora sighed in frustration as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot in thought. "Kairi could, but she's exhausted so much energy from earlier."

 _"Yeah...I know."_ Ventus looked down in sadness. _"I had no idea how much pain she was in...When her darkness, Torrent, got that close and touched your face, I needed to do something. Both to save you and Aqua. So, I tried to reach out to her from where her hoof had touched your cheek, and I found my way into Aqua's heart...If I didn't do anything, she surely would have been gone for good."_

"So that's why she acted out like that," Sora pondered. "She began fighting back because you gave back her hope of getting you back."

 _"Right...And, I think I may have an idea to bring my heart back in my own body without anything happening to us."_ Sora tilted his head, feeling interested in what Ventus had in mind.

"Aqua's gonna throw a fit if we do whatever you have planned, but I'll do anything and face serious consequences after knowing you're back to normal and she can be a bit happier again." Sora grinned, placing his arms behind his head. "What do you have in mind?"

 _"Ok. Now, Kairi's one of those seven Princesses of Heart, and even if she's exhausted herself from saving Aqua, she still has some energy left,"_ Roxas said. _"Maybe if she uses her light to help guide my light from you to me while you're in contact with me, I could find my way back in my heart and wake back up."_

"If you were desperate enough to save Aqua to call out to her, then that might be crazy enough to work." Sora believed Ventus's plan could work, but if not, they'll still keep finding a way to bring him back. "It's worth a shot. I'll see you on the other side, Ventus."

 _"Same here," Ventus said. "And call me Ven."_

Sora chuckled and nodded his head. "Ok...Ven."

Sora opened his eyes, back outside from his heart and in the room where Ventus's body rested. His friends didn't notice him still standing where he was and away from Ventus. He took in a deep breath and stepped forward, approaching his friends, ready to bring Ventus back to the waking world and put his heart where it belongs. He saw the longing sadness in Aqua's eyes, still keeping a gently hold of his hand, promising him to herself that she'll find a way soon. Sora hoped this plan would work, but he had to try. He had an insane idea to wake Kairi back up knowing her heart was in his, and this was just as insane.

Applejack noticed Sora had finally joined them, giving him some room to get a closer look at Ventus. She could see the seriousness in his gaze as he looked down at the young teen sitting on that throne.

"Y'all alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"...Yeah. I'm going to try something crazy." He stood on the other side of the throne, the others wondering what he was doing. Aqua looked at him, a pleading look on her face, telling him not to disobey her orders back in Equestria. He was going to do it anyway, at least giving it one shot before going back to the drawing board. "Aqua, I know you said no, but I'm going to give bringing Ventus back one try."

"Sora, I said no," she said, quickly standing up and letting go of Ventus's hand.

"Ventus wants to come back," Sora replied. "It's not just me who wants this for you and him. Ven wants to do this for you." He held his hand back up to his chest. "I just talked with him a moment ago. He thinks he can return to his body, safely, but I'm going to need Kairi's help."

"Kairi's used up too much of her power of light," Aqua stated. "She hasn't had any magical training on it yet, and I want to wait until she can properly manage it without nearly fainting or exhausting so much physical and mental strain it will take on her."

"Then I'm doing it anyway." The woman stepped back, appalled and starting to get irritated with Sora's stubborn attitude. "Punish me when we get back to Equestria. Or-" Sora held his other hand out, calling forth his Keyblade. "-we can have a duel to see what happens. You win, I won't do anything. I win, I will try out Ven's plan and see if it works."

Aqua grunted, not willing to hurt Sora to do something for her when there were no options to perform a transfer of Ventus's light from Sora back into his body. He was already tired from fighting Torrent, but he always had the energy to keep fighting, even when the odds were against him. She looked down at Ventus, wanting to bring him back after so many years of being separated from his body, but she didn't want any repercussions that might happen if this fails or backfires. After seeing what he was capable of in the past, and even now, a part of her believed he could do this and succeed on the first try.

Aqua soon sighed, giving up trying to argue with Sora, even if she decided to take the dueling route, which she would lose easily to someone with incredible power like him. "...Alright...I'll give you one chance."

The teen nodded, prepared to pull off Ventus's plan. The others stepped back, having no idea what he'll do as he rested his right hand against Ventus's chest. Already, he could feel Ven's light pulse in his heart, ready to move on to the next step to move back inside.

"Kairi, I'm going to need your help," he said. Kairi nodded and stood next to Sora. "Do you think you can create light in your hands without your Keyblade?"

"I don't know, but I'll try," she said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Your light will be a guide for Ventus: from my heart, through my arm, and into his," he explained. "If you feel his light, try to guide him slowly through until he reaches his heart."

"Are you sure this might work?" Kairi asked.

"It's Ven's plan," he said. "I believe this will work."

"...Ok..." Kairi soon began to concentrate, pouring what remaining light she had remaining in her heart out into her hands. After a moment, her hands started to glow, using as much as she could without passing out on Sora. She then brought a hand out and gently pressed it against Sora's chest, gasping in surprise as she felt another light inside. It resonated with her hand, following the stronger light like a beacon. "I can...feel him...He's following my hand."

"Great. Now, slowly trail a path down my arm to his chest." Kairi nodded and slowly moved her hand across Sora's chest, feeling Ventus's light follow as it left Sora's heart.

Everyone gasped in awe as a light came from Sora's chest and followed the light in Kairi's hand as she moved over to his shoulder. Sora let out a breath, keeping his hand pressed against Ventus's chest as he felt his light leave his heart, watching it slowly trail down his arm. Aqua's eyes widened in surprise, watching her friend's light move down Sora's arm until it reached down to his hand. Kairi pressed her hand against Ventus's chest alongside Sora's, the light shining brighter until it entered the comatose teen. Feeling the light had left him, Sora slowly moved his hand away, quickly catching Kairi as she began to faint.

The room was silent as they waited for a moment, the anticipation killing some of them, including Aqua. "Did...Did it work?"

"I think so," Sora said as Kairi recovered from her fainting spell.

A few seconds later, Ventus began to groan and stir, Aqua gasping in surprise as she watched him move. The others watched curiously with jaws agape, Sora's, or rather, Ventus's plan had worked. The teen opened his eyes, the same shade of blue as Sora's, flexing his fingers as he looked down at himself. He looked up, seeing the many shocked expressions on the faces of the ponies, Riku, and Aqua. He lifted a hand up and touched his chest, his heart back to where it belonged. Ventus let out a weak chuckle and looked at Aqua, the woman's eyes filling up with tears as he finally awoke.

"Hey, Aqua," Ventus said tiredly, his voice sounding just like Roxas's.

"...Ven..." Unable to contain her tears, Aqua lunged for the throne and grabbed Ventus, pulling and lifting him into a tight embrace. She was so overjoyed as she sobbed, never knowing when she would have ever done this again if she waited too long. She felt his arms wrap around her, his returned hug a bit weaker as he had just woken back up in his comatose body. "Welcome back..."

"Good to be back," he said.

Aqua fell on her knees as she let out her happiness, holding Ventus tightly as she cried. While he waited for her to calm down, a shock to him ever seeing her break down and cry, he looked over her shoulder and looked at the others. Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Pinkie teared up at the sight, the latter of them bawling a waterfall of tears from her eyes at the heartfelt reunion. Rainbow Dash struggled not to shed a tear with her face scrunched up, trying to act strong, and Applejack had lowered her hat and wiped her hoof over her eyes to hide hers. Sora grinned widely as he held Kairi, the tired girl smiling as well, though Riku was happy to see him awake, he was still unsure about what to feel about someone who looked like his best friend's Nobody.

After Aqua let everything out, she let him go, only to quickly grab him as his legs gave out on him. "Ven!?"

"I-I'm ok," Ventus assured. "My body's still a bit rusty." He let out a chuckle, though it didn't ease Aqua's worries. He found his footing and stood up, his legs shaking a little before he was sure he wasn't going to fall again. "Maybe I should start crawling first before I can walk again..."

"Did you take all of Sora's humor with you on your way back?" Riku asked, making Sora grumbled as he turned to leer at him.

"Maybe...His cheerfulness can be a bit contagious, though." Gently pushing Aqua away, reassuring her he wasn't going to fall again, Ventus stretched out his body, still feeling stiff in the uncomfortable position he was in for nearly fifteen years. Once he regained some feeling in his muscles, he grabbed his pauldron, still feeling it enchantment to give him his armor. "My armor's still here...That's a good thing."

"Ven, are you sure you should be moving about right now?" Aqua asked with worry.

"My body's been in here for several years. I need to stretch and get myself back into fighting shape." Ventus stretched his back, everyone hearing his spine snapping back into place as he let out a groan of relief.

"...Alright..." Aqua wiped her eyes with her sleeve, even if she wanted to constantly coddle him after so many years being apart.

"Group hug pile!" Pinkie shouted happily, bouncing over to Ventus and leaping onto him, sending the teen on his back. "Hi, Venny! Welcome to being awake again!" She looked back at her friends as they dried away their tears. "Come on, guys! Group hug for Venny!"

Ventus laughed and sat up, patting Pinkie on the head. "Just call me Ven, Pinkie."

"You know my name?" she asked.

"Being in Sora's heart, I remember the names of others he's met." He pointed at each mare and said their names respectively. "Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle. You six are the Elements of Harmony, saved your world several times from Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis and the changelings, and Discord, alongside Sora."

"Ooooooh...You're good." Pinkie rubbed her chin and stuck out her tongue, deep in thought. "What's my favorite color?"

"...Uhhh...pink?" he guessed.

"Yes! What's my favorite food!?" Pinkie asked again as she pressed her muzzle against Ventus's face, only for her question to remain unanswered as Twilight dragged the mare off him with her magic.

"Ok, Pinkie, we get it," the alicorn said. "Ventus knows who we are from Sora's memories."

"You guys think we can get acquainted with Ven after we get out of this room?" Rainbow asked. "This whole place is white and it's burning my eyes just being in here."

"...Yeah...Let's get out of here." Ventus stood up, knowing this place was once his home transformed to protect the secrets of the Land of Departure, a painful experience for both him and Aqua.

Aqua lead the way, making sure Ventus stayed by her side in case her wasn't able to stand up on his own completely yet. This time, there wasn't a massive maze they had to traverse to make it back into the main foyer of the enchanted castle, leaving Castle Oblivion and down the pathway back to the Gummi ships. Ventus had the same reaction as Aqua had at the sight of the spaceships: blocky, slow, and more like a downgrade compared to their Keyblade gliders. Though he felt confident to move around on his own, he had no choice but to ride in the ship, still needing some time to rest from resting after all these years. He rode in Sora's Gummi ship with Aqua in tow, the woman wanting to keep a close eye on her friend like an overprotective mother.

After a warp jump exiting Castle Oblivion's location, making sure to keep no record of the transformed world in case anyone managed to steal their ships and take a joyride, they arrived back in Equestria's atmosphere. The humans transformed into ponies again, Ventus similar to Roxas yet again as a tan pegasus with his dark blonde mane, though his upper clothing stayed the same. He was a little surprised at the transformation his magic instinctively activated, hearing about worlds where it was necessary to do when fitting in with the locals of the world, but it was the first time he had ever turned into anything.

"Ok, this is weird," Ventus said as he looked at his hooves. Once the ships landed, he stood up on his legs, only to fall as he quickly lost his balance. "Urf!...Ok, walking like a horse is gonna be a problem."

"Actually, the term is pony," Sora corrected as he helped him up. "But you can also fly too since you're a pegasus."

"I am?" Ventus turned his head, noticing the extra appendages on his sides. He used muscles he never knew he had, his wings moving with those muscles. Past his tan feathers, he got a look at his flanks, shrieking in surprise at his cutie mark, which was his Keyblade with half of a white heart in the background. The weapon was a bit shorter than a regular blade, just a few inches longer in length compared to a dagger, the blade was gray and slightly curved, three bronze stripes wrapping around the center, the teeth five bars that shorten the further down it went, almost like a wing. The guard was misaligned, one side still gray that connected with the blade, though the other side was bronze, the keychain token hanging off the end a pair of silver wind spiraling a green gem. "When the heck did I get a tattoo on my butt!?"

"It's called a cutie mark," Sora answered, the younger teen instinctively moving his tail to cover her flanks, now freaking out as he realized he wasn't wearing pants. "Yeah. You're going to have to get used to not wearing shorts or pants as a pony."

"Urgh..." Ventus shakily made his way out of the ship, finding it troublesome to walk on all fours. As soon as he reached the ramp, he lost his footing and tumbled down, landing face first into the snow. Grumbling, he lifted his head up and shook the snow out of his hair. "Ok, I had enough fun being a pony. I wanna be human again."

"You'll get the hang of walking like this, Ven," Aqua said, helping the teen back up on his hooves and brushing off some snow that still clung to his head. "Some worlds, as Keyblade wielders, we have to get used to the forms we take to fit in with the world's inhabitants."

"How did you get used to doing this?" Ven asked, mostly out of curiosity than irritation.

"I've been to some worlds Master Eraqus had Terra and I go to for some training outside the Land of Departure," she said. "One of them a vast savannah desert world ruled by a pack of lions."

"You've been to the Pride Lands?" Sora asked. "Did you meet a lion named Simba?"

"I actually didn't much of the savannah." Aqua began giggling in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head. "I was...way too distracted with how cute Terra looked as a lion cub." Sora and Ventus rolled their eyes as she basically acted like any girl when they saw something small and cute. "I was ten when we went there that day. It was mostly training us to walk like any quadrupedal creatures that inhabit the worlds...Don't judge me..."

"Too late." Both teens chuckled, each earning a snowball in the face by the embarrassed unicorn.

Later that evening, Pinkie threw Ventus a party in the Golden Oak Library to welcome him to Ponyville and Equestria while also throwing one for him and Aqua reuniting with each other again. Even though Ventus had seen Pinkie's wild antics, he still couldn't believe someone like her was able to set an entire party up in only a few minutes. The confusing thought slipped his mind the moment she brought out freshly baked pastries she pulled out of nowhere, not questioning how she does it as his stomach demanded food. Sadly, for Twilight, Cadence and Shining Armor had left back to the Crystal Empire earlier that afternoon, though she was going to see them again once the Equestria Games arrived.

Since the party would last all evening, it would also be a sleepover, Twilight's second one and a lot bigger than just with Rarity, Applejack, and Sora. Sora sat on the balcony outside of the second floor, taking a breather from dancing to the music going on downstairs. Pinkie had also made some Sea-Salt ice cream for the party as he had one in his hoof, even if they were more salty than sweet. The doors to the balcony opened, the teen turning his head to see Ventus walking out with his own salty-sweet popsicle in his hoof, his face scrunched up in bitterness after taking a bite out of it.

"Eck!" he groaned with a smack of his lips. "Isn't ice cream supposed to be sweet?"

"Yeah, but this kind's a bit different," Sora said as Ventus sat up on the railing with him. "Sad thing is, they aren't supposed to be THAT salty."

"Then why are you eating one?" Ventus asked.

"Eh. Been a while since I had one." Sora took a bite of his ice cream, shuddering at the salty flavor. "Bleck. Pinkie needs to quite putting so much salt on these...I mean, I know equines like salt licks and all, but I think she put in a full package of salt in these things."

"At least there were tons of cupcakes and cookies the ponies here eat. Best treats I've ever tasted in a long while." Sora nodded his head in agreement. The two stallions sat silent as they watched the snow fall in the calm evening. Ventus looked down at his popsicle, though he had a nervous look as his eyes shifted to Sora once in a while. There were a lot of different things he had seen through his former host's eyes in the past few years, especially the struggles he had faced against the Heartless and Nobody that looked a lot like Terra. Not only that, but he looked a lot like Vanitas, but he thankfully wasn't his darkness. Even Sora had his own darkness, though it came in the form of his Anti Form when his Drive Form backfires and releases the darkness in his heart. "Hey, Sora?"

"Hmm?" Sora said as he took another bite of his frozen treat.

"...Do you fear your darkness?" Ventus asked.

"...W-What are you talking about?" Sora asked back, suddenly growing nervous.

"You know what it is," the dark blonde-maned stallion said. "Your Drive Form that appears when your transformation turns you into...that."

Sora's ears wilted, looking down at his hooves in shame. "...Yeah...but..." He cringed as memories turning into that wild beast flooded his mind: the wild and erratic behavior, swift movements with slashes from his clawed hands, and even turning into that thing in front of his friends and almost killing them. "...It's impossible to fight back against it...And...I almost-"

"I know...You don't need to explain..." Sora rubbed his forehead, sighing heavily in distress. "I know exactly how you feel...Your own darkness a burden on others and could cause a lot of destruction..."

"Vanitas?" Ventus nodded his head.

"Xehanort planned on using the both of us to fight against each other, just to create the _X_ -blade..." Ventus gripped the stick of his ice cream tightly, ignoring how he was able to do that as Vanitas's taunting echoed in his head. He attacked his friends, pestered him, tormented him for being weak and not able to fight him, but he at least proved his darkness wrong and succeeded, killing them both by killing him, separating his heart where his light found Sora. "He was a part of me, claiming to be my better half...I proved him wrong, and I kept Xehanort from getting the _X_ -blade...I just hope I don't see him again, but I might eventually."

"...Seems like all of us had dealt with our darkness and had a struggle to fight back," Sora said. "...Well, except Kairi. Her heart is pure light, so she can't have a Heartless." His ears perked up, turning his head to Ventus and pointing at him with his half eaten popsicle. "Don't go getting any ideas trying to woo her, Ven. You were in my heart for several years, and I don't know if you have any feelings for her that came from me."

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in romance just yet," Ventus said, though Sora kept an eye on him as he brought his treat back into his mouth. "Though, considering how finding you would have meant never being able to save her with the power of the Keyblade, maybe she should be all over me instead of you."

"You're younger than all of us!" Sora exclaimed.

"Technically, I'm supposed to be thirty, so aside from Aqua, I'm older than the rest of you," Ventus argued back with a smirk. "So respect your elders, Sora!"

"As soon as you start sprouting gray hairs, then I can respect you as an old man, kid!" Sora butted against Ventus's head as the two pegasi leered at each other.

They couldn't hold their gazes for long as they began snickering, bursting out laughing as they were unable to hold back on the hilarity of their banter. Sora wound up falling off the ledge and on the balcony as he laughed too hard, but Ventus kept his hold on the railing. The two calmed down a bit, letting out small chuckles as they finally caught their breaths.

"I think Riku might have been right earlier," Ventus said. "I probably inherited some of your humor while in your heart."

"At least you didn't steal it all." Sora flipped back on his hooves and took his seat back on the railing, finishing the rest of his popsicle as he held the stick in his mouth. "It's kind of odd how close we are after just finally meeting each other again after all these years. We're kind of like long-lost brothers that we never had."

"Yeah. That's true," Ventus agreed. "I was an orphan, just like Terra and Aqua, but they felt like older siblings to me..." He sighed and took a bite of his ice cream, ignoring the salty taste. "...There's no way we can bring Terra back, though...Aqua was such a wreck without us, and she blamed herself for not saving us...And being stuck in the Realm of Darkness for that long...I'm still so surprised she kept fighting for me with how much stress she had been in. Thanks for being there to try to help her, Sora."

"Well, in a way, you were there with her too," Sora corrected. "She saw you in me when she was having a mental breakdown, and you helped free her from Torrent. But now, you're back in your own body, and we have another ally to help stop Xehanort. Our numbers just keep growing while he's scheming something after his failure in the dream realms with his younger, time-traveling self."

"Which is why we need to stop him as soon as possible." Ventus finished his ice cream and looked at the stick in his hoof. "He's already caused so many problems and brought many worlds to almost be swallowed by darkness. For the sake of every world out there, Terra, and Master Eraqus, his plans will not come to fruition again."

"Right." Sora leapt back down on the balcony and began to head inside. "I'm going back inside and see if Pinkie's got any other games she brought besides Pin the Tail on the Pony. You coming?"

"I'm gonna stay out here for a little bit longer. You go on ahead." Sora shrugged his shoulders and headed back inside to return to the party. Ventus now alone, he looked up at the sky, wondering where his old, malicious teacher was and what he has planned to obtain the _X_ -blade and Kingdom Hearts again. "Xehanort...You'll be in for a rude awakening when we meet again. This time, you won't win again. All of us will stop you." Raising a hoof up to the sky, a flash of light appeared in it as he summoned his Keyblade, Wayward Wind. It was held backhanded, his style of fighting with it against his opponents, spinning it around in his hoof until he pointed it to the sky. "I swear, Terra's life won't be in vain. And tricking Aqua like that to trap her in the Realm of Darkness by taking his body, wasting many years of her life, will not be wasted."

Ventus dismissed his Keyblade, leapt off the balcony, and headed back inside. Even though the old trio would never be the same without Terra, he and Aqua have plenty of other friends, and with their teamwork, he believed there was no way for Xehanort to stand up to them and win this time.


	82. Pinkie Pride

The next couple months flew by after Ventus's return, the teen getting used to being amongst the others as he was back in his own body. The winter season passed, as well as another Ponyville Christmas where Sora played the role of Santa again, though his assistants were Ventus and Pinkie, giving gifts to the little colts and fillies who were good this year. Sadly, Donald and Goofy were busy with their duties in their world, though they sent their season's greetings with a holiday card from them, including King Mickey and Queen Minnie. Diamond Tiara definitely got another big lump of coal after mistreating Scootaloo with her harsh flightless comment, making her pride as a pegasus oversee their routine and almost lose her friends. It was music to the stallion's ears to hear Diamond question how an even bigger lump of coal wound up in her room this time without a trace of the perpetrator. Along with the human holiday, as soon as winter was considered over in Equestria, Ventus, Aqua, and Riku took part in the most oddest of holidays; Winter Wrap-Up. Cleaning up winter for spring to come was a strange task, even as Ventus knew the weather works differently in this world than any other world through Sora's eyes.

In the outskirts of the desert in the starry evening, the whole town of Appaloosa was in an uproar of a party, celebrating something as the town was filled to the brim with decorations. Overlooking the desert town as the ponies and buffalo down below partied their hearts out, an orangish-tan earth pony stallion with a cutie mark of a grilled cheese sandwich split in half with cheese oozing between the bread, wearing a poncho and hat on his curly brown mane watched them dance and have a good time, and a rubber chicken with a bowler hat resting on his back. He tipped his hat and began walking away, holding a party noise blower in his mouth.

"Well, Boneless, our work here is done," he said, talking to his joke chicken as if it were alive, Bonless wilting a little in response. "Yup. Those ponies never partied so hard. All thanks to me: Cheese. Cheese Sandwich." Suddenly, Cheese stopped as his body began tingling, his shivering body making his hat fall off as his cutie mark moving as well as it made accordion sounds. He began giggling gleefully, unlike the serious expression he had held earlier as he looked out at the town, leaping up in the air in excitement. "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! That was a doozy!" The stallion picked his hat back up after landing back on the ground, looking out in the distance. "Well, Boneless. Looks like our next destination is...Ponyville..." He walked down the vast deserts to the town next on his party hit list. "Tomorrow's gonna be a fun day."

Ventus and Aqua walked through town, still reeling from Winter Wrap-Up's odd traditions just a few days ago. "I still cannot believe we actually cleaned up a season," Ventus said. "I mean, I saw it before in Sora last year, but actually touching clouds, clearing away snow, and bringing back birds is a little...strange...Well, at least the clouds are a bit fun to mess around with. It's like a giant pillow and a bed, but it can break if hit with enough force."

"Lucky you," Aqua said. "But Ponyville's tradition using no magic seemed torturous to unicorns. I will admit it was a little fun designing those birdhouses with Rarity as I had a project of my own I'm still doing."

"You sew?" Ventus asked.

"Not exactly sewing, though it is pretty important for all our new friends." Aqua stopped, wondering if her young friend still had his Wayfinder. "Ven, you still have your Wayfinder?"

"Of course." The teen reached down to his flanks, only realizing he isn't wearing pants anymore, where he put his charm in those pockets. He grumbled and searched around his jacket pockets, gasping in surprise as it was now in one of them, pulling it out to show her. "...Well, at least I didn't have to fly off to another world to grab it out of my pants pocket. Must have moved when I turned into a pony...Convenient."

As Aqua looked at the green star she made, it was worn out a little bit from time, but it still looked fine. "Yeah...I wasn't able to get Terra's after..." She held off on that thought, shaking her head, not wanting to think back losing their friend to Xehanort. "Never mind...Even if we had his, it wouldn't matter. It would remind me that we lost him, and he did fight back to regain control after I fought him..."

"Then you wound up in the Realm of Darkness in his place..." Ventus sighed sadly as he looked down at his Wayfinder. "...Xehanort..."

"Terra wouldn't want us to mourn over him forever. I think this is a new start for the two of us, with new friends, and a second chance to stop Xehanort. For good this time." He looked up at Aqua and nodded his head, putting his old Wayfinder back in his pocket. "But, speaking of a new start, I thought we could create newer bonds with the others with new Wayfinders." Aqua pulled out a small blue gift box with a pale green ribbon tied around it in a bow. "And I wanted to give yours first as a birthday present."

"Birthday?" Ventus had to think of what the date was today, his eyes widening as he remembered. "Hey, it is my birthday today! You still remembered?"

"Even after almost going insane in the Realm of Darkness." Ventus's excitement died as Aqua made that statement.

"...Well, that was a downer," he said.

"I'm over that now that you're back," Aqua assured, giving Ventus his present. "Now, open it up and take a look."

The teen opened the top of the box and saw his new Wayfinder. He held it up, colored the same as his old one, but it was designed a lot more than the simple stars Aqua made for them before and had a thin chain on it so he could wear it around his neck. There was a heart outlined in the middle, his Keyblade sewn inside of it, looking as close to his weapon as possible with the small space she had.

"Wow. This is definitely a lot better than the first ones," Ventus complimented. "I love it."

"You're welcome, Ven." Aqua pat Ventus on the head, the teen grinning despite always being treated like a kid by her and Terra. "So, from the time you lost your heart, you're now fifteen."

"I feel a lot older than that, but I'm gonna be stuck as a teen for a few more years until I'm considered an adult." He sighed, putting his new Wayfinder around his neck, placing the star underneath his shirt so it wouldn't get dirty. "I was older than Sora back then, but now I'm younger than him. How ironic is my life?" Aqua giggled as Ventus pouted, though his feigned misery faded away as his ears perked up, both of them hearing music as Pinkie Pie walked into Ponyville with a pair of saddlebags on her back. "Do you hear upbeat music playing?"

"Yup. And from out of nowhere," Aqua added. "Guess there's going to be a random moment of breaking into song again."

"I know that happens here, but I still can't believe they come out of nowhere." They watched Pinkie and followed her as she felt as upbeat as she ever was.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _Every single day there's something new you can plan for_  
 _Every single day there's something wonderful to do_  
 _But nothing makes me happy like a day that I can say_  
 _"Today I planned a party, and it's just for you!"_

As she stopped in the market, she spun and pointed at Ventus, confusing the teen a little. "Uhh, for me?"

"No, silly Venny!" Pinkie said. "I was pointing at the audience watching this super fun episode chapter for the song!" Her explanation immediately broke Ventus's and Aqua's brains, having no clue what she was talking about and daring not to question what it was.

Pinkie turned to a vendor selling a variety of streamers, the stallion grinning as his favorite customer had that look that screamed "Party in plan! Need supplies!" "How are you today, Pinkie?"

"Great, thanks!" Pinkie said. "Got any streamers?"

"Sure do!" the stallion chuckled, tossing her some rolls of different colored streamers into her bags. "Big party planned for today?"

"Don't you know it!" After her bags were filled with a variety of streamers, she bounded off down the road.

Ventus and Aqua stared at her, the teen lifting his hoof as he was about to say something, but dropped it as soon as he realized who they were dealing with. "Forget it. I had headaches back in Sora's heart trying to figure Pinkie Pie out. I'm gonna ignore what she said...Though I am curious what her big party's going to be about today."

Ventus hurried after Pinkie, Aqua chuckling as she shook her head. "Though you think you're older, you're still just a kid, Ven."

She chased after them as Pinkie continued singing.

 _Don't have much time to gather all the things I need_  
 _If I'm really gonna make this party fly_

The earth pony soon leapt up onto the tops of the buildings and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, amazing the two Keyblade wielders with the height of her bounding.

 _For today's another day that all of Ponyville will say_

 _[Crowd]_  
 _There goes the super party pony Pinkie Pie!_

Ventus and Aqua watched Pinkie disappear over a building and ran to catch up to her. They soon found the owners of Sugarcube Corner and the pink mare's employers, Carrot and Cup Cake, pushing a baby stroller with their twins, Pound and Pumpkin, riding inside.

 _[Mr. and Mrs. Cake]_  
 _She planned our first foal shower where we played all sorts of games_  
 _Having so much fun as we chose Pound and Pumpkin's names_

Pinkie appeared in the stroller with a pacifier in her mouth, with no one having any idea how she wound up in there when she was hopping across roofs. She spat out the pacifier and bounded away, the Cake Twins giggling at Pinkie's silly nature. Ventus and Aqua soon spotted Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon outside of a malt shop, the former buying a small strawberry shake while her friend got a large chocolate one.

 _[Diamond Tiara]_  
 _She planned my cute-ceañera my dad made me, I won't lie_

The spoiled filly shoved aside her measly cup of a shake, clearly wasting her small allowance as it fell over. She didn't even care about her friend as she dragged her shake over to her, Silver Spoon leering at her for taking what she ordered.

 _I demanded all the best, I suppose she passed the test_  
 _Sure it was pretty good all thanks to Pinkie Pie_

Silver Spoon took her shake back when Pinkie passed by and her attention was on the party pony, sipping through the straw to find her "friend" glaring at her for stealing the shake that was hers. "Thanks!" Pinkie said, only to tilt her head in confusion at Diamond's comment about her skills. "I guess?"

Ventus shook his head, understanding why Diamond Tiara really was such a spoiled little brat. "Should have given her a mountain of coal during Christmas. What kind of friend steals another's food like that?"

"I agree," Aqua said after seeing the horrible display, always seeing the filly when she wasn't busy training Twilight and hearing she was a bully. "Let's just hope the coal you three gave her doesn't have a diamond in it."

Their attention was brought back to Pinkie as she visited more vendors for party supplies. "What color paints do you need, Pinkie?"

"I'm gonna need the whole rainbow, and some black and white!" Pinkie exclaimed as the vendor poured all the paint she requested in her pouch.

Even though all of it became a murky brown color, knowing Pinkie, she'll find some way to separate all the mixed up paint. "A paintbrush too?" the paint seller asked.

"Yes, if you please!" After getting her brush, she moved over to a stall where a mare sold a varying assortment of banners.

"And what from me?" she asked.

"Your biggest banner! This party's gonna be the best!" Pinkie cheered as she got her banner.

"I don't doubt it!" the mare said, Pinkie tossing a party hat on her head, the crowd following her along with Ventus and Aqua as she made her way to Sugarcube Corner.

 _[Crowd]_  
 _Every single day there's something new we can plan for_  
 _Every single day there's something wonderful to try_  
 _But nothing makes us happy like a day that we can say_  
 _"Today there'll be a party planned by Pinkie Pie!"_

Pinkie got to work decorating the banner, the rest of the Keyblade wielders' friends already there as they watched her splattering paint across the banner she was making. They were cheering her on, curious to see what their hyperactive party planning friend was throwing a party for. Though, some questions did come to mind when Riku pointed out the paint from her saddlebags not seeping or dripping through it, but he stopped himself before he got an aneurysm from overthinking how Pinkie Pie did what she does.

 _There's no other pony like her, no pony that could be_  
 _As great! (As great!) As fun! (As fun!)_  
 _As our super party pony Pinkie!_

As swift as she was random, Pinkie finished her design and hoisted the banner up over the entrance to the town bakery. "I am so excited! Today, I am planning the birthday bash of Rainbow Dash and Ventus!"

On the banner, Pinkie painted on random patterns of rainbow colored lightning bolts and clouds for Rainbow Dash's side, her figure crudely painted like it was a project made by a foal. For Ventus, his was just as badly with a close depiction of his clothing, but his side was decorated with hearts, stars, and he held his Keyblade in his hoof. It was a surprise for everyone around; not only was Pinkie throwing a double birthday bash, but no one else aside from Aqua knew today was his birthday as well.

"Wait a minute!" Ventus said, looking at Pinkie in confusion. "Earlier, you pointed at me in that musical number, but you said it wasn't a party for me. And...how did you know it was my birthday today?" He looked back at Aqua, the mare shaking her head, never telling anyone about his birth date. "...I repeat, HOW did you know it was my birthday today!?"

"It was a surprise, you silly colt!" Pinkie gave Ventus a noogie, not exactly the answer he was looking for, but he should have expected an unclear response to his question. "Auntie Pinkie Pie's gonna give you and Dashie the bestest double birthday party in the history of parties!"

"...Umm, ARE you older than me to be considered an aunt?" Ventus asked, and his questions will forever remain unanswered as the others approached him.

"We didn't know it was your birthday today!" Sora exclaimed. "Ignoring how Pinkie Pie knew, since she actually knew ours before we even knew she threw a surprise birthday party for me, Kairi, and Riku at least once, how come you didn't tell us, Aqua?"

"I was a little busy with a private project and Twilight's training," Aqua said. "At least Rarity gave me an empty room to work on what I've been making so she wouldn't peek on them."

"Venny, Dashie," Pinkie said, pulling the two pegasi toward her, but her cheery disposition changed to a serious glare, unnerving the mare and teenage stallion. "As your enlisted party planner, I guarantee that you two will have the funnest, most fantabulous, and superbial party ever in all of Ponyville. You two realize that, right?"

"...Uhh, I guess so," Rainbow said.

"NO GUESSES!" Pinkie pounced them and slammed them to the ground. "Parties are no picnic! They are serious business! And you two have my certified Pinkie Party Promise that you two will have the best birthday party ever!"

She did her usual Pinkie Promise, but to seal the deal, she actually slammed a cupcake she pulled out of nowhere right over her eye. Luckily she closed it right at the last second, but the act made Ventus wince if the icing got right into her eye.

"...I think I need an adult," Ventus mumbled.

"Uhh, I'm an adult," Rainbow said.

"...A responsible adult," he corrected, making the rainbow-maned mare leer at him.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie shouted, licking the frosting off her face as she bounced away from the birthday ponies. "Who's ready to join this super duper party pony plan this super duper double par-tay!?"

"I am." Everyone turned to a new voice, seeing a shadily dressed stallion with a party noise blower in his mouth, blowing into it and made a small honking noise.

"...Who are you?" Riku questioned, unsure if this stallion was up to something.

"The name's Cheese Sandwich," he answered, stepping away from the building he leaned against. "I plan parties."

"What a coincidence!" Pinkie bounced up to Cheese Sandwich, excited to meet another pony who shares her love of party throwing. "I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'm planning a party right now!"

"I know. I sensed it after the last party I threw just last night," Cheese said. "My cheesy sense was a-tingling, telling me where the party that was being planned would be at."

Pinkie gasped in surprise, though hearing Cheese sandwich say he had an odd sense that was similar to her Pinkie Sense, some of them couldn't help but feel wary of this stallion. "A cheesy sense!? Double amazing! I have a Pinkie Sense!"

"I sensed you had one. You're lucky I'm here." Cheese Sandwich walked up to the bakery and looked up at the banner, rubbing his chin in thought. "All of you are in the presence of Equestria's premiere party planner. If there's a party in need, I'll be there." He began to walk around, continuing his little speech. "Be it a wingding, hoedown, hootenanny, or shindig, I'm your pony..."

"Two party planners working on a double birthday doesn't sound that bad," Ventus said, feeling a little excited to see what Cheese Sandwich has for ideas with Pinkie's.

"And this also just a party for my birthday too," Rainbow said. "This is also my anniversary when I first moved to Ponyville years ago!"

"A birth-iversary!?" Pinkie gasped in surprise. "This is even better! Two birthdays and an anniversary of moving here! I think we can do this!"

"Oh, I don't THINK so," Cheese interjected, making all of Ponyville gasp in shock. He then dropped his serious expression and grinned as wide as Pinkie Pie, tearing away his travel attire, revealing a yellow polo shirt and revealing his poofy, curly mane. "I KNOW so!" More music began to play, the sound of an accordion joining into the hyper, upbeat tune in the background. "After all-"

 _[Cheese Sandwich]_  
 _The super-duper party pony - that pony is me_  
 _I always knew that was the kind of pony I would be_

"Me too!" Pinkie said, the Keyblade wielders' jaws dropping in shock.

"Oh dear lord, he's Pinkie Pie's other half!" Riku exclaimed in horror. "We're doomed."

"Come on, ponies! Who here likes to party!?" Cheese asked with a chuckle, approaching an elder stallion using a crutch to walk. "You do! I can tell!"

Exactly as Riku feared, Cheese Sandwich had the same wild and illogical powers Pinkie had while holding the same exact level of excitement as their pink friend, a whole lot of random nonsense happening that went with the lyrics to his song.

 _When I was but a little colt, I just wanted to play_

"Like me!" Pinkie chimed in.

 _But everypony told me, "Cheese, that fun just wastes the day"_

"As if!" Pinkie said, unable to believe too much fun would ever waste away one's day.

 _But when I threw a party and I busted out some moves_

"Uh huh!" Pinkie nodded, knowing where Cheese was going as her first party made her family's lives less gloomy on her rock farm home.

 _The ponies finally saw the light and got into the groove_

"You know it!" Pinkie agreed.

 _The super-duper party pony - that pony is me_

"And me!" Pinkie chimed in again.

 _You'll never meet another party pony quite like Cheese!_

"Uhh, Pinkie?" Pinkie tried to interject, reminding Cheese she was also a party planning pony as well, watching him interact with several other versions of him in random in a police line up behind a two way wall, the stallions partying inside of the other room.

"Hey, good-lookin', want some mayonnaise?" he asked the fourth Cheese down the line, going back to more zaniness coming from the stallion's song as everyone in Ponyville, including the transformed humans, seemed to take a liking to his party plan.

 _My parties are all off the hook_  
 _I never plan them by the book_  
 _I start out fun, then whoopsie-daisy_  
 _Everybody just gets crazy!_

 _Bored of snacks made by your mom?_  
 _How about a giant party bomb?_  
 _Huge piñatas filled with cake_  
 _Or dive into my fruit punch lake!_

Cheese grabbed a random stallion and send him leaping off a diving board into a giant glass bowl of fruit punch down below. "Geronimo!"

 _The super-duper party pony - that pony is me_  
 _You'll never meet another party pony quite like Cheese_

In front of a group of foals, he kicked a large present in front of him, the box unfolding itself as a hippo with a saddle on its back was inside it. "Come on, kid, take it for a spin!"

"Golly! Thanks, mister!" a colt said as he climbed up on the hippo and went on a ride, though it was quite odd to see a pony riding on the back of a hippo of all the other creatures that would make sense to ride on.

 _Oh, when I throw a Cheese party, be sure to not be lame_  
 _And miss my pie fights, wacky kites, and streamers in your mane_  
 _Fizzy drinks, Hawaiian shirts, and brie fondue delight_  
 _You know that with Cheese Sandwich, you'll be partying all night!_

"Come on, everpony! Let's party down with Cheese!" Rainbow cheered, everyone running past Pinkie Pie and crowded around Cheese, Ventus staying where he stood as he was excited to have this birthday party.

"This is great!" he said happily. "Two party ponies to plan out the biggest bash of the year!"

"You're really a certified party pony?" Fluttershy asked Cheese.

"That's right!" Cheese said proudly. "That's my guarantee!"

Ventus didn't see the shock on Pinkie's face as Cheese stated he was guaranteed to throw the best of the best parties, the teen slowly making his way to the crowd.

 _The super-duper party pony - that pony is me-e-e-e-e_

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _But what about the super party pony named Pinkie...?_

Ventus froze when he heard Pinkie's verse at the end of the song, the music soft and somber as it ended. He looked back and saw the saddened expression on her face, feeling like everyone didn't want her planned party to happen as they were all focused on Cheese. He turned back to watch the crowd carrying the stallion off toward a more empty part of Ponyville for his own set up, ponies asking what ideas he's got in store and what he'll have scheduled for his certified party. Even Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Aqua had left, which made Pinkie even more depressed.

"Oh, jeeze...Is he stealing Pinkie's spotlight?" Ventus asked himself. He turned around to console Pinkie, but the mare was gone, probably back inside Sugarcube Corner to drown her misery in the sweets she was going to make for her party for him and Rainbow Dash. "...Pinkie?"

He let out a sigh and hurried after the crowd, now unsure if having a party planner who was known worldwide would be any help to Pinkie's lack of confidence in her own partying if everyone flocked to him after he arrived less than half an hour ago.

Within the next couple hours, Cheese Sandwich had already set up most of his best work with the help of everypony in Ponyville. There was a stage for entertainment, a banner set over it that had a much better image of Rainbow Dash and Ventus. The difference in decoration on the banner was the rainbow ring around Rainbow's professionally painted picture with clouds surrounding it and firing a bolt of rainbow lightning, whereas Ventus's his his portrait in a large heart shape with multicolored stars surrounding him, the only thing missing was his Keyblade.

As the birthday boy looked at the banner, not noticing the other delightful attractions Cheese had for the party later this afternoon, Ventus sighed, unable to shake his mind off of how Pinkie was feeling. "I hope she's doing ok."

"Ven." He turned to look at Aqua, noticing the sour mood he was in after helping Cheese with an ice sculpture of Ventus and Rainbow Dash with her Blizzard magic. "You ok? Feeling a bit overwhelmed with how big this party will be, or are you starting to get sick?"

"I'm fine...well, my health is fine," he said, letting out another sigh. "I mean, it looks...great so far, but I can't stop thinking about Pinkie Pie."

"I was actually wondering where she went off to...Did something happen to her?" Aqua asked.

"I think began to felt ignored when Cheese came around," he said. "Everyone was more interested in his ideas and Pinkie was left behind...I thought maybe she would help and add her own ideas to make the party better, but...she felt threatened by Cheese in some way?"

"Threatened?" Aqua looked over at Cheese Sandwich, speaking with Sora as the spiky-haired pegasus held up a piñata shaped like a giant Shadow as its limbs were put together. The party planner seemed to be gushing as they spoke, Sora feeling a little embarrassed that Cheese found out he was one of Equestria's greatest young heroes. The unicorn raised a brow in confusion, finding it hard to believe someone like him could be seen as evil or threatening. "How exactly do you mean by that? He's just like Pinkie Pie...if she were a stallion..."

She imagined the pink earth pony as a stallion, a bigger build with a squared muzzle, shorter mane and tail, all while still holding the same bubbly personality as Pinkie Pie. "I think it had something to do with the planning." Thankfully, Aqua's thoughts on the gender-swapped earth pony were derailed as she turned back to Ventus. "Cheese is a world renowned party planner, and Pinkie's parties are mostly only known here in Ponyville. And...she has a little trouble with being abandoned or forgotten by her friends."

"Really?" Aqua asked, both out of curiosity and sadness for Pinkie Pie. "When has this happened?"

"Well, there was the cloning thing with the Mirror Pool," Ventus stated. "She made a mistake having her clones clone themselves without her supervision, and she was desperate not to lose us that she would do anything to prove she was the real Pinkie Pie." Aqua nodded in understanding, seeing how Ventus saw everything Sora had as he was recovering. "And...there was also the birthday incident a couple years back."

"Birthday incident?" Ventus grimaced at that awkward day, and it was a couple days before the Gala that year.

 _A couple days before the Grand Galloping Gala, Sora, Kairi, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy had been really busy being cautious during the day. Just the other day, Pinkie had thrown a birthday party for her pet alligator, Gummy, and as fun as it was, she wanted to have an after-birthday party for him to keep celebrating and have fun. Little did the pink earth pony realize that day was also her own birthday, always remembering everyone else's perfectly except for her own. They wanted to throw her a surprise party and make it just as fun as hers, though with how she's able to pop out of nowhere, it was a huge challenge._

 _They made sure to plan out their moves carefully: they were going to hold the party in the barn at Sweet Apple Acres, Mrs. Cake made the birthday cake for Pinkie in secrecy, and they got her presents that she's sure to love. Luck, however, nearly screwed them over as Pinkie began growing suspicious, tailing the mares as they exchanged the cake with each other to the barn and had a really close call when Rainbow was hunted by the suddenly angry pink mare when she followed her to the barn. Their surprise almost got ruined as Applejack tried to lie about what they were doing, and he terrible fibbing had persuaded Pinkie otherwise, but the look on her face was something that startled all of them._

 _With the decorations done and the cake safely delivered, it was Sora's job to get Pinkie Pie and bring her to the barn for her surprise birthday party. He arrived at Sugarcube Corner and knocked on the door politely, unsure if the Cakes were on break or closed for the slow day today. He waited for a while, but there was no answer._

 _"Hello!? Mr. and Mrs. Cake!?" Sora called out, but again, no response. "Pinkie!?" He opened the door, left unlocked, peeking his head a little, looking into the empty bakery. "Hellooooooo? Anypony home?"_

 _He heard hoofsteps upstairs, which meant someone was home and they were ignoring him. Sora walked in the empty bakery and headed for the stairs. He figured the Cakes must have gone out for some shopping or an appointment with something, otherwise he would be hearing something else the married couple could be doing if they were alone. But because Pinkie was living here as well, they wouldn't have a full minute alone with her within the house/store._

 _He walked through the hall to Pinkie's room, hearing voices inside, even though there was only one set of hooves walking around. Creaking the door open a little, he peeked through the crack and found Pinkie Pie, though she wasn't her happy, bubbly, energetic self. Her coat and mane seemed to be a bit darker and her mane and tail were straight and hung down, kind of like how she looked before the sonic rainboom Rainbow Dash made when she was a filly. She wandered around a table with her toothless alligator, Gummy, a bucket of turnips, a pile of rocks, a bag of flour, and a ball of lint._

 _Pinkie walked up to the bucket of turnips, nudging it with her elbow with her eyes looking in opposite directions, almost looking insane as she deepened her voice. "'Can I have some more punch?' Well, of course you can have some more punch, Mr. Turnip." Sora watched her twitch and move over to the pile of rocks, giving its "voice" a rougher deep tone. "'This is a great party! You've really outdone yourself!" Why, thank you, Rocky."_

 _She twitched again, slowly growing more insane than her usual antics were. "What is she doing?...And why do I have a feeling I should watch out for a knife she has hidden in her room?"_

 _"'I'm having a delightful time as well,'" Pinkie said in a lighter tone for the ball of lint. "I'm glad, Sir Lints-a-Lot." Another twitch, getting behind the bag of flour and moving it around, giving it a posh, feminine voice. "'Might I have another slice of cake?' Of course, Madame LeFlour. Everypony gets as much cake as they want." One of her hooves slinked along the ground under the table, moving "Rocky" while using the voice she gave him. "'Sure am glad none of those ponies are here.' Oh, they're not so bad."_

 _Pinkie grinned slightly, only for her eyes to split in different directions, making Sora's fur stand on end at the manic action she made. "What the heck is wrong with her?"_

 _He accidentally stepped back, his hoof pressing down on a creaky floorboard that seemed to echo everywhere in the quiet building. Sora looked down and flinched, quickly looking back through the door, finding no sign of Pinkie at the table. The pegasus carefully poked his head inside the room, only seeing the inanimate objects she used and Gummy, the gator more content being lazy on the table than this creepy party. Sora began to turn around and not bother her with her insanity moment, only for her to be standing right behind him with a harsh glare._

 _"What are you doing here?" she asked angrilly._

 _Sora shrieked and fell back against the door, tumbling inside Pinkie's room until he hit the table. "Pinkie, don't do that!...Not with that look! Sheesh! You look like a psychotic serial killer!"_

 _"And what's that supposed to mean!?" Pinkie shouted. "You think I'm too crazy so you come to say you hate me!?"_

 _"...What? Pinkie, are you-?" She shoved "Rocky" into Sora's snout, her insanity taking its hold on her as she talked through the rude rocks._

 _"'You think you're so cool with your fancy Keyblade and your porcupine hair!'" "Rocky" said. "'She don't need you or those other so-called friends of yours! She's got us!'"_

 _"...Pinkie, why are you pretending to talk for these inanimate objects?" Sora asked, shoving "Rocky" out of his face. "Actually, let's get an answer for that after I take you to the barn."_

 _"'And what exactly is it that you are going to do in the barn!?'" "Madame LeFlour" questioned. "'A stallion like you would probably use Pinkie and force her into his little harem of mares, because you're a big shot hero who thinks he can get all the pretty fillies!'"_

 _"Ok, you sack of white powder! That's completely out of line! Why would I want to do such a thing!?" A moment later, Sora realized he was talking to a bag of flour, blinking twice and scratching his head. "...Pinkie, I think your insanity is contagious..." Shaking his head, he smacked the flour away and grabbed Pinkie's hoof. "Come on! I'm taking you to the barn to show you something!"_

 _"No!" Pinkie pouted, sitting where "Madame LeFlour" was._

 _"Pinkie, you know I'm stronger than you," Sora warned. "I will drag you out of this bakery and over to that barn if you don't follow me. I'm giving you until the count of three. One-" Pinkie bucked Sora hard in the chest, smacking him into the wall. He let out a groan, the grumpy mare crossing the line as he rolled up his sleeves. "Alright, Pinkie. You want it the hard way? I'll do it the hard way."_

 _Sora let out a yell and pounced Pinkie, grabbing onto her waist tightly and flew out the window. She continued struggling, even as they were several feet off the ground, but Sora continued to drag her off to the barn so she can have her surprise party and stop acting like a grump._

After Ventus explained seeing the worst side of Pinkie through Sora's eyes, Aqua's face expressed utter horror, unable to find the words to describe just how terrifying it was to see a grumpy, miserable Pinkie Pie. "Yeah...That's what Sora and I thought, too."

"...Wow," Aqua finally said. "...Does she...have abandonment issues?"

"I don't think so...At least I hope not." Ventus rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out Pinkie Pie's mindset, more on the psychological side than the random side that took up a majority of her highly complexed brain. "She can over exaggerate with a lot of things, so...maybe she overthinks how everyone wanted Cheese to throw this party for me and Rainbow and felt like no one wanted to have her parties anymore."

"As much as I would want to suggest Pinkie to a therapist, especially after...what you described." Aqua shuddered, seeing the creepy face Ventus described with Pinkie's drooped and flattened mane in her mind. "But I don't think a certified psychologist could ever figure her out, problems or no."

"Well, I don't want her to be upset. I'm gonna check on her." Ventus began heading on back to Sugarcube Corner to cheer Pinkie up and maybe have her join up with Cheese Sandwich to make the party even greater than just his fun ideas. As he approached the bakery, he spotted Pinkie sitting outside, looking glum as she watched other ponies moving supplies and materials around for Cheese's attractions. At least her mane wasn't straight, so she might not be as upset as he thought, or she was really good at hiding her sadness after her surprise birthday party that year. "Hey, Pinkie!" She nearly jumped out of her skin as Ventus called out to her, quickly grabbing a watering can and "watered" the flowers in front of the building, failing to try to fake acting casual as she missed the flowers. "Uhh, Pinkie? You doing ok?"

"Yeah! I'm fine, Venny!" Pinkie assured as she waved her hoof around, splashing around the water from the watering can. "Cheese Sandwich must be really going at it with his party planning, huh!?"

"...Yeah. But everyone else is helping...Don't you want to help, too?" Ventus asked.

"Oh, that's ok," Pinkie said with a nervous giggle. "I mean, being a well known party planner throughout Equestria, he can obviously do it all on his own if nopony offered to help."

"Really?" Ventus didn't believe the fake smile for a minute, Pinkie emptying all the water from the watering can as it dripped out of the spout. "Pinkie, you're clearly not ok."

"Yes I am!" she denied.

Ventus sighed, grabbed the empty watering can, and placed it down by the flowers Pinkie missed by a couple feet. "Is Cheese Sandwich's sudden appearance and everyone in town focusing on the party he's planning upsetting you?" Unable to keep her facade, Pinkie let out a sad sigh and frowned as she nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, Cheese is a well known party pony, and I want you and Dashie to have a fun birthday," Pinkie said. "He's apparently the super duperiest partying-est pony of them all...which means...I'm not..."

"Pinkie, don't say that." Ventus reached out to Pinkie, but she began walking away, a sad tune heard around them as another song was about to be sung.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _For all my life, all I've wanted to do_  
 _Was make my friends want to smile true_  
 _But maybe I was wrong_  
 _And Pinkie Pie shouldn't plan parties at all_

Ventus followed after Pinkie as she started doing other jobs, which only caused more trouble and heartache for the mare.

 _I'll try to get up on my hooves_

She assisted a surgeon in the middle of a surgery, only giving him a cupcake instead of the right medical tool he needed.

 _And try a different task_

She tried being a mailpony, though the "mail" she left in the mailboxes wound up shooting out streamers upon opening them, which was really dangerous for anyone in its line of fire when the mail explodes out.

 _I'll find something new to do_  
 _There's got to be more to me than planning a party or two_

The last job she tried was working with a construction crew in the process of building a new house in town. She thought that putting a bunch of balloons together would make a good support beam for one of the sides, which only brought the unfinished structure to fall down. Ventus was able to get Pinkie out of the way before she got crushed by the collapsed building, apologizing to the workers for her as she slumped away back to her room in Sugarcube Corner. He sadly watched her as she put away her cannon and sadly hugged the air out of the balloons she had made for her big bash she had planned for the teen and Rainbow Dash today, all gone to waste when Cheese upstaged her.

 _I put away my party cannon, I deflated all my balloons_  
 _The bubbles all burst, now what is next for you?_  
 _For you..._

While Pinkie wallowed in misery on her bed, Ventus tried to think of some way to snap her out of her funk. He looked over at a wall of pictures, finding one that had her family in it. He recalled Sora getting sucked into a book that told him how the Mane Six got their cutie marks, and he remembered what her family looked like during Pinkie's story. A filly Pinkie Pie was on the table in the center, throwing her first party ever for her family: her parents on the sides, her sisters Limestone and Marble behind her, though there was another filly there with them he didn't know about. Considering she had the same dull looking hairstyle like the two fillies in the background, this must have been another one of Pinkie's sisters she didn't mention, her coat and mane a dark lavender.

"Hey, Pinkie? Is this your family?" Ventus asked.

Pinkie lifted her head out of her pillow and looked at the framed photo, stepping off her bed and getting a closer look as she reminisced on the fond memory. "Yeah. I remember this one: my first party ever. I threw it for my whole family." She looked at the other memorable pictures along the wall, the next one she looked at was Twilight's surprise party welcoming her to Ponyville, Twilight with a confused expression while Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Sora were in the background enjoying the evening before Nightmare Moon's return. "That's Twilight's 'Welcome to Ponyville' party. She sure didn't expect that," Pinkie giggled a little, Ventus grinning as her spirits were already being lifted. The next few pictures had her with her pet Gummy for his birthday, Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding pictures that had them all there, including Riku and Kairi, Twilight's coronation, holiday photo ops, and even one with Ventus and Aqua together as they were reunited again during the party she threw for them. "All these parties I made for everypony...All I ever want from my friends is to see them smile and have fun, and knowing I do that for them makes me happy too."

"And your parties are great from the looks on everyone's faces," Ventus reminded. "You're just as great as Cheese Sandwich is. Maybe even more with your unique style: a little bit childish, but always fun and full of energy."

"You're right, Venny," Pinkie said, the music getting lighter and more upbeat, seeing renewed confidence in the earth pony as she bounced up to the balcony above her room.

 _Oh, look at those happy faces_  
 _All the parties that I had thrown_  
 _I made them laugh, had such a blast_  
 _A smile that's all their own_  
 _They loved seeing me, the real Pinkie_  
 _Show them the time of their life like they've never known_  
 _Like they've never kno-o-wn_

"Right," Ventus agreed. "And we can even show Cheese how well you are and finally-"

Pinkie suddenly ran back downstairs in a pink blur, nearly knocking the pegasus over, the music kicking back to the same upbeat tune of her song earlier today, but sped up a little bit.

 _I've got to get back out there, have to show them that I've tried_

Ventus followed after her, now seeing Pinkie wearing a pair of shades and a balloon hat, wearing a present as if it was some sort of odd costume.

 _For there's only one great party pony - that is Pinkie Pie_  
 _Won't let Cheese Sandwich beat me, won't let him get me down_  
 _For I am Pinkie, the bestest party pony around!_

Pinkie bounded out of Sugarcube Corner and out into town, shocking Ventus as his idea wound up backfiring. "Wait, what did you mean by that?"

"I have a title to protect, being the bestest party planner!" Pinkie explained. "And I'm gonna show Cheese Sandwich that he's messing with the expertiest of experts of planning the best parties he will ever see in his life! I'm gonna challenge him...to a duel."

"What!?" Ventus exclaimed. "Pinkie, I don't think that's what I was talking about! I was trying to say that you two-"

"Should have a duel! You and I think the same thing, Venny," Pinkie said, rustling Ventus's mane, interrupting him again.

"Pinkie, just call me Ven, not Venny. And no, that's not what I was going to-" Pinkie shushed him, pressing her hoof in his mouth.

"Trust me, Venny," she assured, pushing her shades up to conceal her eyes. "Cheese Sandwich will rue the day he crosses Pinkie Pie and her parties."

As she continued on her way to where Cheese was at, Ventus groaned in annoyance, smacking his lips as he tasted frosting from Pinkie's hoof that was shoved rudely into his mouth. He followed after her until they found Cheese as he overlooked the ice sculptures Aqua made.

"Pinkie, listen to me. I think this would be better if you two-" She ignored him yet again, the teen sighing as he scowled. "And I'm ignored yet again. She has a one track mind..."

Cheese looked over the Wayward Wind and cloud and lightning bolt ice sculptures, rubbing his hoof over the frozen pieces of art, feeling the smooth and clean cuts as he admired Aqua's hoofwork. "These are perfect! You should have a career in ice sculpting, Aqua!"

"I'd rather not be surrounded by ice for a long while," Aqua chuckled. "Kind of had a bad incident with a...blizzard a few months ago."

"Cheese Sandwich!" Pinkie called out, getting everyone's attention, now out of her silly getup she was just wearing a moment ago. "I challenge you...TO A GOOF OFF!"

The crowd gasped in shock, Cheese's jaw dropping for a moment before he got serious, staring down the mare leering at him right back. "Wait, what the heck's a 'goof off'?" Riku questioned.

"You picked the wrong pony to challenge to a goof off," Cheese said, putting a red fez on his head that he pulled completely out of nowhere. "You think you can out-goof me, little lady?"

"Oh, I don't THINK so. I KNOW so!" The stallion's eyes grew wide, then squinted angrily as Pinkie copied his words earlier. "And the stakes are high, Cheese Sandwich! Whoever wins is proclaimed the ultimate super duper party pony and headline Venny and Dashie's double birthday bash!"

"And the loser?" Cheese asked.

"Doesn't!" Pinkie's friends gasped in shock sans Riku as he rolled his eyes, Ventus facehoofing as he grumbled to himself. "So, are you in, Cheese? Or are you...boneless?"

Cheese gasped and growled. "Nopony calls me boneless... Right, Boneless?"

The goofy stallion's rubber chicken companion appeared on his back, the joke prop wilting its head back as it sat on its owner's back. "The the goof off is on for high noon!"

"Pinkie, it's already three o'clock," Twilight said, pointing a hoof to the clock tower as it already hit three.

"...Oh. Then make it three-ten to goof off!" The two party ponies stared each other down, psyching each other up for the high-stakes competition.

"...Does anyone else realize that these two might end up destroying the town during this 'goof off' duel?" Riku asked, though no one else expressed the same fear as he did, more concerned with who would be the headliner for the party.

After ten minutes preparing, the two party ponies were ready to duke it out in their goof off, though with how they're able to pull anything out of thin air, they're always ready. Pinkie and Cheese began walking down the road from opposite sides as everyone in Ponyville kept their distance like they were watching an old western shootout: Pinkie actually dressed like a cowpony, an arrow in her ten gallon hat with a noise blower in her mouth, Cheese oddly wearing a winter cap with a purple fish laying on top of it, a pair of elephant slippers of different colors on his front hooves that squeaked with each step he took, and a pair of mismatched socks on his back ones. Once they were a fair distance apart, they kept their gazes on their opponent, not willing to back down for the chance of throwing this double birthday bash. Twilight flew in between them, having gone to the library and had a book within her aura.

"Ok, everypony. According to the official goof off rulebook-" Riku slapped his forehead and groaned loudly, unable to believe that there were rules to this ridiculous challenge. Twilight ignored him and continued reading over the rules for everyone else since Pinkie and Cheese know about it. "The competitors have free range to goof around: whether it be by singing, dancing, playing, performing, prancing, or joking, in order to make the judge chortle, chuckle, giggle, guffaw, hoot and holler, whoop it up, and party down." As Twilight read over the rules, Pinkie and Cheese made odd faces at each other, the stallion ending his taunting by sticking his tongue out, revealing a mouse with a tuba playing a few notes, more disturbing than hilarious to Ventus as he could take a guess over who the judge will be. "The funnier, sillier, wilder, and goofier, the better. Since it's Rainbow Dash and Ventus's birthday today, they're both going to have to be the judges."

"Wait, what happens if there's a tie?" Sora asked, feeling curious how he would do in a goof off with Donald or Goofy.

"Well, if there's more than two judges and they both pick different sides, then a tiebreaker must be done to proclaim the winner." Twilight flipped through the pages until she found the section of a tiebreaking match in a goof off. "If a tirebreaker occurs, one pony in the audience who is the most stubborn to having fun will decide by one last attempt of goofing around from the competitors, and they will decide the victor."

A few seconds ticked by as everyone slowly turned their heads to Riku, even Cheese and Pinkie after their silly staring contest. The white pegasus stallion looked at the town, every single pair of eyes looking at him, letting out a low growl of annoyance.

"Seriously?" he asked. "Why am I the one who doesn't have fun!? I can have fun! And I'm not that stubborn!"

"It's in the rulebook, Riku," Twilight said as she held out the page explaining the rules. "And, honestly, just from looking at you and how you seem the most tense, it does make sense."

The stallion scowled in annoyance, only proving the rulebook's point, letting out a heavy sigh in annoyance. "Alright, fine! I'll be the tiebreaking judge! But nobody blame me when these two find some way to tear down every single building in Ponyville with this stupid game!"

"This game is serious!" Pinkie and Cheese both exclaimed, turning back to each other and leered at their opponent.

"So, a really tense competition for our birthdays...What could be better?" Rainbow chuckled nervously, feeling a little worried about deciding something that seemed nearly impossible to choose just like siding with her friends or the Wonderbolts back at Rainbow Falls for the qualifying events.

"How about no competition and have these two work together?" Ventus grumbled. "But, no one's going to listen to me, so I'm just going to see where this goes..."

"Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie Pie, are you both ready?" Twilight asked the dueling earth ponies.

"I was BORN ready!" Pinkie said.

"I was ready BEFORE I was born!" Cheese answered, angering Pinkie with his better answer.

"Then let the goofing begin!" Twilight flew back into the crowd, landing right beside Riku, her grumpy coltfriend leering at her from the tiebreaker of the competition. "I didn't make up the rulebook, Riku. This kind of competition has actually been around for a few generations. It's actually really uncommon to have goof offs anywhere."

"And I'm more serious than fun?" he asked. "I've been around Sora most of my life, and he reeks of silly, comical nonsense. We both had fun when we were kids, right, Sora?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sora denied with a grin, angering Riku further.

The goof off began, Pinkie and Cheese slowly stepping toward each other, the former mainly bouncing a couple inches forward for every step the latter took. Ventus began worrying that this was actually supposed to be a comical fight where the two would hurt each other, but as soon as they got really close, their attention was averted to him and Rainbow Dash. Cheese began first as a hyper tune played around everyone, only added by an accordian he pulled out while rapidly shuffling his hind legs as he danced on two legs, getting both of their attention. Pinkie soon distracted them, wearing a fake black mustache and a propeller beanie as she balanced on a large ball while juggling cupcakes.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _It's your birthday party, a very special day_  
 _I got a song, it won't take long, I just wanted to say_

She then began tossing the cupcakes at Rainbow's and Ventus's mouths, both pegasi catching them and munching each one she tossed. Even though it was a nerve wracking competition, Ventus couldn't deny that the song is already catchy and it was entertaining, despite not wanting this goof off the happen.

 _Happy, happy, happy, happy_  
 _Happy, happy, happy, happy_  
 _Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you two!_

Pinkie bounced off her ball and landed between them, materializing another cupcake in her waving hoof. After swallowing the tasty pastries she threw at them, Cheese's accordion garnered everyone's attention, rolling a giant cheese wheel down the road as he stood atop it. He rolled it between the birthday pegasi, making Pinkie leap out of the way as he jumped off and stood before them.

 _[Cheese Sandwich]_  
 _If you want to be the life of the party_  
 _But you're feeling just a little uptight_

To emphasize his words, Cheese wrapped his forelegs around himself and constricted his body. He soon appeared behind Ventus and began squishing his face with his forehooves into silly expressions.

 _Call the doctor, beg and plead_  
 _"Doctor, tell me what I need"_  
 _Try to put a little cheese in your knees!_

Cheese began to walk around on his hind legs, now wearing a shoes that were a block of cheese, munching on his cheese shoes as they were actually made out of real cheese. He wandered about around Ventus and Rainbow Dash, making silly faces and quacking to the tune of the polka-like song in the background. While the teen rubbed his face from the forced facial pulling, a large hook dropping down from the air caught both him and Rainbow and pulled them up into the sky. Pinkie reeled them up with a fishing pole from a hot air balloon, getting her attention now.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _Bubbles and balloons, bubbles and balloons_  
 _What's a birthday party without bubbles and balloons?_  
 _Star-shaped or trapezoid, look what I can do_  
 _Only Pinkie Pie can make a bubble shaped like you!_

Pinkie showed off her impressive balloon tricks as she managed to form a star and a trapezoid without popping the balloons. As she waved a bubble wand, she managed to somehow create two pony shapes made of bubbles, creating a bubble Rainbow Dash and bubble Ventus, along with his Keyblade surprisingly shaped perfectly out of a single bubble.

"Ok, that's actually pretty cool," Ventus said before yelping, he and Rainbow pulled over to the upper balcony of Town Hall with Cheese Sandwich.

 _[Cheese Sandwich]_  
 _Just let yourself go floppy, for now this is your chance_  
 _Pretend you have no bones and do the rubber chicken dance!_

While he was flopping about on the floor, he dragged Ventus and Rainbow down and made them flop along with him, quickly sitting up and pointing behind them. "Hit it, Boneless!"

As the two pegasi turned around, Ventus's jaw dropped, seeing Boneless dancing around, but it wasn't the fact that the rubber chicken was randomly flailing about on its own. It was the fact that it looked unlike how the colorful and cartoony world of Equestria looked, actually a realistic rubber chicken on a stage. The teen's brain broke, asking so many questions in his head that his brain processed, but his mouth couldn't utter the words. Pinkie thankfully distracted him from Boneless as she bounced on a trampoline to reach their height on the building.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _Cooler than a rubber chicken and tastier than cake_  
 _Come on, guys, let's party down and do the Gummy shake!_

They both hovered back down to the ground and looked in the direction Pinkie pointed at, further breaking Ventus's mind even further. He was looking at what appeared to be Gummy, sitting lazily on a small log on a lake, but just like with Boneless, it was far too realistic to even fit in with Equestria's world.

"Hit it, Gummy!" Pinkie said, trying to get the life-like gator to dance around with encouraging words, but it just stayed where it sat. "Uh-huh! You know it! Shake it!"

"...Ow...My head," Ventus whimpered as he grabbed his head. "Did I finally lose my sanity in the span of ten minutes?"

Ventus and Rainbow yelped as they were pulled away by Cheese Sandwich, now sitting on a float that was, obviously, cheese themed. They were both on thrones as he placed a cheese crown on them, along with a cheese scepter, bouncing down the steps leading up to them on the float.

 _[Cheese Sandwich]_  
 _'Cause I like to make you smile, smile, smile_  
 _Yes, I do_  
 _It fills my heart with sunshine all the while_  
 _Yes it does_  
 _'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile_  
 _From these happy friends of mine_

Two cows suddenly shot up beside Cheese, one wearing a Rainbow mask while the other wore a Ventus mask. Pinkie popped up from one of the stairs, glowering angrily at the stallion.

"Hey, that's my song!" she complained.

"What do you mean?" Cheese asked obliviously. "That episode wasn't even in this story, so that song wasn't even used."

"THAT'S IT!" Pinkie growled through her teeth, pulling out her party cannon, surprising Cheese as she aimed it at him.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _Roll out the party cannon_

She pressed the button, shooting confetti at the stallion for stealing her song's lyrics without asking permission to use them.

 _When you hear the party cannon song_  
 _Ka-BOOM!_

She soon fired herself out of her cannon, but Cheese retaliated with his own party cannon that he stood on, which was more like an artillery tank than a cannon.

 _[Cheese Sandwich]_  
 _Why should you compromise? Try this one on for size_

As Rainbow and Ventus got rid of their royal cheese accessories, they floated above the float, only to get rammed into by the extended barrel of Cheese's party tank, staring down into it with more fear than Pinkie's cannon.

 _'Cause nothing quite says cheer like the ringing in your ear_  
 _Of the cheese supreme cannonball surprise!_

"Wait, don't fire-!" Ventus's words were unheard as Cheese fired his massive tank of a confetti blaster, sending him and Rainbow flying back from the powerful blast of confetti and streamers. They hit the ground, thankfully ok, though the ringing in their ears disoriented them from being at point blank range of a tank's highly extended barrel. "Augh...How are we alive!?"

"What!?" Rainbow shouted, unable to hear anything, unaware of the giant rainbow cake piñata hanging above them, Pinkie dancing on top of it while she sang in Spanish.

 _¡Dale, dale, dale_  
 _No pierdas el tino!_  
 _Porque si lo pierdes_  
 _¡Pierdes el camino!_

As she looked down from the side of the piñata, Pinkie didn't see a bird land on the top of it. The added weight of the avian caused the rope holding the papier-mâché cake to snap, falling down on the unaware birthday pegasi until it was too late. The cake fell on top of them, halting the music as everyone gasped in shock.

"Ven!" Aqua shouted, already worried enough after getting shot point blank by Cheese's party tank as she ran up to him.

Ventus groaned as she and Rainbow tried to pull themselves out from underneath the surprisingly heavy piñata, finally getting his hearing back. "Ok, this was fun at first...Now this just got too crazy for me..."

Aqua pulled the teen out as he snapped his spine back into place. While she fussed over any injuries Ventus had and Rainbow managed to pull herself out from under the piñata, Pinkie gasped in shock, her eyes glowing a light rainbow for a moment, realizing what she had done.

"Oh no," she mumbled. "Dashie and Venny aren't having the best party ever...I broke the Pinkie Party Promise..." She looked over at Cheese, who was now in a tuxedo and preparing to conduct a random melody with a tuba that would be played by a seal. "STOP! The goof off is off!"

Everyone turned to Pinkie in confusion, even Cheese was taken aback by the sudden end of their competitive event. "We didn't even choose who won yet, Pinkie."

"You don't have to," Pinkie said. "...I forfeit. Cheese wins by default."

Cheese laughed, not exactly mocking her thinking it was a joke, but seeing her not laughing back, he was even more confused. "Wait, I do?"

"Yes. You get to headline Ventus and Rainbow Dash's party...And..." Pinkie began tearing up, her mane drooping a little as she sniffled. "I don't..."

Pinkie sadly walked away, heading back to Sugarcube Corner more upset than before. Her friends chased after her, realizing how upsetting it was for her to be outmatched by an party planner far more experienced than her. Ventus was fuming, turning to Cheese Sandwich, who was still in utter shock that he had won.

"Well, I hope you're happy," Ventus growled. "You had to show up and one-up Pinkie Pie! I thought it would have been fun at first if you and Pinkie worked together to make this party for me and Rainbow Dash, but instead, because of your name well known throughout Equestria and breaking her confidence as a party planner, there's no telling what she's going to do with her life after this stupid competition!"

"What? I wasn't trying to show off and make her upset!" Cheese said. "I thought this was just a game!"

"Not to her!" the teen argued, summoning his Keyblade and prepared to knock some sense into the stallion. "You destroyed her pride by coming here! In fact, I'd rather just have a party planned by her more than an oblivious idiot like yourself just coming here and making my friend feel like her whole life throwing parties to make others happy was all completely pointless!"

"I-I didn't mean to," the stallion said, backing away from the ticked off birthday pegasus with his weapon held backhanded. "I actually expected to lose against the mare who actually inspired me to become a party pony."

Ventus stared at Cheese, tilting his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I actually met Pinkie Pie in the past when I was a colt," Cheese explained. "I saw this party she threw when I came to Ponyville, and all the joy she gave to everyone, young and old, she helped change my life when I ran away from home."

"You mean you knew Pinkie?" Ventus questioned, easing his stance. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I thought she would have remembered seeing me and, since I felt my cheesy sense telling me a party was here in Ponyville, I wanted to show her how far I became and...maybe have her help out with the party I had planned for you and Rainbow Dash." The teen dismissed his Keyblade, using his same hoof to smack himself hard in the forehead.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER YOU WANTED TO WORK WITH HER!?" Ventus asked angrily. "This stupid goof off wouldn't have happened if you just told her, 'Hey, I knew you when we were kids and I became a party pony like you! Can I help make this bash you're throwing better!?'"

"Heheheh...W-Well...I was a shy colt back then, and I can still be pretty shy." Cheese began to blush and rub the back of his head. "Though, with Pinkie Pie, I was kind of afraid to tell her."

From the nervous look on his face, along with the redness in his cheeks, Cheese must have had a crush on Pinkie Pie. "...So, you like Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah," Cheese admitted. "I didn't mean to get her riled up like that. I thought she wanted to have a little fun, but I guess I wasn't paying attention with all the stuff I had to set up." He then sighed, taking off his tuxedo and tossing it to the seal, who caught it on its nose and laid it down on the tuba it was supposed to play. "I better explain everything to her. Better to tell everypony the truth of my origin as a party pony."

Outside town, Pinkie had packed up most of her party gear in her little cart as she prepared to leave Ponyville. "Pinkie, wait!" She turned around, seeing her friends running up to her after searching around town for her. "What are you doing!?"

"Don't tell us you're running away," Fluttershy said.

"We're sorry for paying too much attention to Cheese, Pinkie," Rainbow said, the others apologizing as well.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Pinkie said. "I ended up letting my pride get in the way of yours and Venny's double birthday bash. I broke my Pinkie Party Promise, and Cheese Sandwich would be the perfect headliner for the party." She strapped herself up to her cart, her ears drooping as she readied herself to leave Ponyville. "He's the better super duper party pony anyway."

Rainbow flew in front of Pinkie's path, stopping her. "Pinkie, you're both super duper party ponies. Cheese was a guest party pony, but you'll always be Ponyville's permanent party pony. Your parties are cool and all, but Cheese's ideas sounded pretty cool too."

"Yeah, it's not like we can replace you," Sora added. "You actually memorize everyone's birthdays, even without knowing them at all, you're a great first friend to ever meet when someone new comes to Ponyville, and you're the Element of Laughter for crying out loud. You live to make others laugh and have fun."

"Even though Cheese Sandwich is practically you in stallion form." Riku earned a hard jab in the side from Sora.

"Your friends are right, Pinkie." Pinkie turned her head to see Cheese Sandwich approach her, Ventus following behind him. "I didn't intend to make you feel like I was trying to take your place. I just wanted to show you how great of a party pony I am."

"But why me?" Pinkie asked.

"Well..." Cheese swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, slow music playing as yet another song as the party stallion was about to tell everyone how he really became a party pony.

 _[Cheese Sandwich]_  
 _I fear I told a little fib about my pony past_  
 _I hope that when you hear the truth, you will not be aghast_  
 _I wasn't quite the super party pony like I claim_  
 _The fact is that I was so shy, nopony knew my name_

To give a visual of his past, Cheese pulled out an album book, showing him as a young colt wearing a pair of glasses, but he looked miserable and alone as he left what looked like the city of Manehattan.

 _I stumbled into Ponyville on afternoon by chance_  
 _And found the biggest ever celebration party dance_

The next few photos showed him in the middle of a party, everyone having fun and eating the delicious food laid out around the tables. Cheese was also holding onto Boneless at the time, surrounded by a few ponies the others recognized when they were fillies: Cheerilee, Bon Bon, and even Derpy, just to name a few.

 _Everything was perfect, cheer was filling up the place_  
 _And I saw that everypony had a smile upon their face_

 _I vowed that day to change my life, the past i did set free_  
 _For now Cheese Sandwich was a party pony full of glee_  
 _A super duper party pony - that's what I became_  
 _I traveled all Equestria, and all did know my name_

 _But that never would have happened on my own, I'll tell you why_

Cheese suddenly pulled Pinkie into a hug, surprising the mare a little.

 _For the one who threw that party, it was you, Pinkie Pie_

Everyone gasped, even Pinkie as she backed away, staring at the stallion, both elated while also confused. "R-Really? Me?"

"Yes!" Cheese said with a nod.

"...So, I was the one who inspired you into becoming a party pony like me?" Pinkie asked.

"Swear on Camembert." Riku groaned, seemingly fed up with cheese after seeing a whole lot of it today. "And, to be honest, I thought you would have won the goof off. I can't exactly beat the better super duper party pony when she helped me become one."

"Then how come I didn't see you that day?" Pinkie asked. "I would have thrown you a party to welcome you to Ponyville if I noticed."

"Heheh...W-Well, even after the party, I was still pretty timid." Cheese's cheeks began to turn red, steadying his nerves so he wouldn't go back to being the shy colt he left behind. "W-What...could I say to the filly who...helped me change my life around?"

While Pinkie was oblivious to the obvious signs of Cheese's infatuation, some of them could clearly see the crush he had on her. It took her a moment to realize why he looked so nervous, her cheeks tinting a lighter shade of pink as she looked away with a grin.

"I guess I acted like such a silly filly, huh?" Pinkie asked with a giggle. "But, aside from feeling like my pride was being threatened, that goof off was kind of fun."

"Sure was," Cheese agreed. He soon leaned closer to Pinkie and began whispering to her. "I was hoping for a tie so we can try to get Mr. Sad Sack Riku to laugh and choose the winner."

"Me too," Pinkie whispered back with a nod. "He might look like a grumpy grump, but he has such a troublesome backstory with him and darkness."

"I know! How could he think his best friend could betray him like that after searching high and low for him and his friend's love interest when all they had was each other?" As Pinkie nodded again, Ventus poked their shoulders, breaking them out of their private conversation.

"Hey, you two think you can kiss and make up later?" Cheese blushed heavily and moved his head away from Pinkie's, Pinkie giggling as she blushed as well. "The afternoon's almost up and mine and Rainbow's birthday party isn't fully set up yet. So, with you two finally getting along, how about you two work together and pull off the greatest party of the year?"

"That's a great idea!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Why didn't you say that sooner, Venny!?" Ventus slapped himself in the face, groaning in irritation as that was his plan from the beginning, yet he was always interrupted or ignored. "So, Cheese Sandwich, wanna team up!?"

"Let's do it!" the party stallion cheered as the same bouncy tune earlier in the day came back in a reprise, both Cheese and Pinkie working together to put on the greatest double birthday party the town will ever see.

 _[Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich]_  
 _Super duper party ponies - that is me and you_  
 _A party thrown by one is good, but not as great as two_  
 _Come on and let's join forces, have twice the expertise_  
 _Now let's all go to the party planned by Pinkie Pie and Cheese!_

Just as the sun fell along the horizon and the night was brought out, the party was quickly set up with the cooperative teamwork of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich. Both of their ideas were brought together, swiftly setting up attraction after attraction, several different varieties of food and decorations from their crazy minds, and the party was already in full swing with music playing around every part of Ponyville. As ponies waited for the party to officially begin, Cheese Sandwich appeared from behind the curtains on the stage, wearing a top hat and a large blue bowtie.

"Alright, everypony!" he announced. "Hope you're all ready for the biggest bash of the century!"

Pinkie appeared alongside Cheese, wearing the same hat and bow he wore. "Because we're celebrating an anniversary of one pony's move into Ponyville and two birthdays!"

"And it's for Rainbow Dash and Ventus!" they both announced as they pointed up above them.

Two gift boxes, one blue with a yellow ribbon, the other a pale green with a pale blue ribbon, flew up from behind the stage. Breaking out from both presents were Rainbow Dash and Ventus, both wearing party hats as they hovered over the top of the stage.

"Hey, everypony! Who's ready to get their party on!?" The crowd cheered loudly in response to Rainbow's question, an obvious one with everything around them waiting to be accessed.

"Then let's not waste anymore time!" Ventus said. "Let's party!"

The pegasi flew off as they and the rest of the crowd dispersed to enjoy the big birthday bash: entertaining music as Pinkie began to sing on stage, lots of pastries and cheesy delights made by both party ponies, Ventus and Rainbow blowing out the candles on their tall cakes, fifteen for Ventus and twenty-one for Rainbow Dash, and several other fun activities around the planning duo's unique party games.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _Get your hooves up, party's starting out right now_  
 _Everypony, everypony get down_  
 _Time to make a wish, better make it right now_  
 _It's been a year and today is your birthday party_

 _Make a wish, it's your birthday_  
 _Make a wish, it's your birthday party_  
 _Make a wish, it's your birthday_  
 _Make a wish, it's your birthday party_

While the party was in full swing, Cheese watched from a distance as he admired his work, munching on a cupcake as he leaned against a tree. He watched Ventus getting ready to whack the Shadow piñata, Aqua putting on the blindfold as he held the stick in his mouth. She spun him around rapidly for a few seconds, though that wouldn't disorient him that much the moment she stopped him in place. He faced the opposite direction of the piñata, but he leapt back and swung around, smacking and breaking the Heartless stuffed with candy with perfect accuracy.

"Wow, that was a good hit," he said.

"Hey, Cheese!" Rainbow Dash called out to the stallion as she hovered beside him. "You and Pinkie made this double birthday bash/my anniversary moving to Ponyville-!"

"Epic?" Cheese finished for the pegasus, which she nodded her head in response. "Then I guess my work here is done. Enjoy yourselves." Rainbow flew off to enjoy more of her party, leaving Cheese to himself. Before he left, he wandered around to find Pinkie, wanting to give her a little something in a black case he carried on his back. He found the mare who helped give his life meaning with Ventus by a tree, Pinkie fidgeting the pencil in her mouth as she was writing about the wacky day in their journal. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Cheese." Ventus munched on a slice of a large pizza Cheese had made for the party, which was actually a lot bigger than a normal pizza the stallion had made for everyone to eat. "Great party. You and Pinkie make a great team."

"Yup! And it was a whole lot of fun working with another party pony!" Pinkie said.

"Great. But, before I head off to another party needing my assistance, I want to give you something, Pinkie." Cheese dropped the case down in front of her. She opened it, and inside it was Boneless, Cheese's joke chicken companion. As Pinkie gasped in surprise, Ventus nearly choked on his food as he saw the prop shimmer like a rainbow from its feet to its head, all while also feeling the same light that was like the one back on the train coming back from Rainbow Falls. "You're giving me Boneless? Isn't he your special friend?"

"He's not the only one." Cheese pulled out a second rubber chicken, though it had a large red number two on its abdomen. "Well, Boneless Two, another job well done. Time to mosey on to another town in need of a good and Cheesy party." He put his traveling hat on his head and began to head off, but he stopped for a moment and looked back at Pinkie. "Maybe if I stop by Ponyville again, you think we could...hang out somewhere? Get to know each other a bit more?"

"...Mhmm," Pinkie mumbled with a blush and a nod. The two stared at each other for a while longer, both blushing with elated grins until Cheese finally turned away and headed off to his next destination. As soon as he disappeared from sight, Pinkie flopped to the ground, hearts floating and popping around her head as she stared at the pathway with a dreamy look on her face. "I better place emergency date supplies around Ponyville in case he comes back..."

Ventus didn't pay attention to Pinkie's lovestruck sighs, too enraptured with Boneless and the light it gave off for a brief moment. The others were back at the party and probably didn't sense it, but why an inanimate object given by Cheese that let out the same light power like before was purely not out of randomness by the stallion. It was an odd coincidence, and it somehow ties with the previous two experiences after Manehattan and Rainbow Falls.

"Uhh, Pinkie? Mind if I borrow Boneless for a little bit?" the teen asked. Pinkie, however, was too far into her little daydream, using a page in the journal to draw a picture of Cheese as she doodled hearts all around him. "...I'll take that as a yes." Ventus snatched Boneless out of the case and ran into the party. He searched around for Aqua, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Twilight, the light the prop chicken emitted able to be felt by Keyblade wielders. He managed to find Aqua over by the chocolate fountain, her mouth guzzling down the endless chocolate flowing out of it as if she were dying of thirst. "Uhh, Aqua?"

Startled, Aqua moved her head away, wiping away the liquid chocolate sticking to her muzzle. "H-Hey, Ven!" she said, giggling nervously. "I-I uhh...I tripped into the fountain and wound up swallowing a couple quarts of chocolate by accident." The pegasus raised a brow in confusion, clearly not buying her excuse for pigging out on chocolate, even though he thought he saw the mailpony pegasus, Derpy, do the same thing earlier today. "...I haven't had chocolate in so long...Don't judge me..."

"Ok, ignoring your sudden chocolate addiction, we need to find Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Twilight," he said as he held out Boneless. "That same light the last couple times happened again, and I saw it come from this rubber chicken."

"It happened again?" she asked, Ventus nodding in confirmation. "Ok, let's find them and talk to them in private."

"...So, you're telling me this dumb chicken let out that weird light we felt on the train?" Riku asked, he, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Ventus, and Twilight sitting out in a quieter part of town away from the party.

"I even saw it glow," Ventus said. "I have no idea what's going on, but this light appearing has to mean something."

"What light?" Twilight asked.

"When we were returning from Rainbow Falls after the qualifying matches, something in the train car we were in released some kind of powerful light for just a moment," Sora explained.

"That very same thing happened after returning from Manehattan after Rarity opened up her gift Coco gave her," Aqua added. "Twilight, as a Keyblade wielder, you're able to feel the presence of light and darkness, even if you only just earned it a while ago. You should have felt that light from the car everyone of us were in."

"But I didn't feel anything." The other Keyblade wielders looked at each other, finding it hard to believe Twilight wasn't able to feel that brief flash of light. The alicorn felt a bit nervous, touching Boneless to see if she could sense the light that came from it, but she didn't feel anything other than the rubber texture of the flopping bird prop. "Was I supposed to?"

"Obviously, yes, but somehow you didn't?" Aqua pondered what was happening, looking back through the previous two events that lead to the same light that was given out by Boneless. It happened after Rarity opened her gift from Coco Pommel, being a spool of rainbow thread, and after returning from Rainbow Falls, where Rainbow had been given that Wonderbolts pin by Spitfire. Cheese gave Pinkie Boneless, and the rubber chicken let out that same light that came from around that spool and the pin. "...That light...They seemed to have come from...those gifts..."

"Gifts?" Kairi asked.

"It's just a theory, but there's something going on with this light, and it's no coincidence now that these gifts that were given to Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and now Pinkie Pie might be releasing a light that I know none of those ponies were able to transfer into ordinary objects." Aqua took Boneless from Twilight, squinting her eyes as she tried to feel the light inside of it, but she didn't feel anything now. "Not only that, but I think this light might also have something to do with Twilight's Keyblade as well."

"My Keyblade?" Twilight summoned her Keyblade in her hoof, confused by Aqua's theory. "What do you mean?"

"While we were training, you sometimes wound up D-Linking with the practice duels we had on the lessons I was teaching you," Aqua said. "That same thing that happened when you fought against Torrent as well: increased speed and dexterity like Rainbow Dash, and spellblade abilities with flourish evasion like Rarity. You're still a novice, but when put in a dire situation, you subconsciously shifted to only those two links with those friends and no one else. When you D-Link, you have to have a close bond with someone, and you're clearly best friends with all five of them, including us."

"So, if she could D-Link like you and me, then she somehow isn't able to do that with Pinkie, Applejack, or Fluttershy?" Ventus asked.

Aqua stood up, holding out her hoof and summoned her Keyblade. "Twilight, fight me."

"W-What? Now!?" Twilight asked.

"I want to test something...and if I'm right, then we'll figure out exactly what those lights are." Having no choice with her master's demands, Twilight stood up and readied herself for a small duel, the teens backing away to give them space for their fight. "Now, Twilight, I want you to fight me like you mean it. I won't hold back either."

"N-No holding back!? But I'm still not really ready for an actual fight!" Twilight protested.

"You weren't ready when you fought Torrent, but those D-Links sure were ready for you." Without a warning, Aqua teleported forward and swung her blade.

Twilight yelped and blocked it, but Aqua followed up with a swift kick, hitting Twilight in the face and sending her sprawling across the ground. She stood back up, seeing Aqua running for her again, panicking as she was sure to lose if Aqua actually challenged her to a real fight. In reaction to her fear, the balloon gem on her Keyblade's chain began to glow. The fright in her eyes disappeared, feeling this new power flow through her body, almost feeling ticklish as she grinned. The alicorn thrust her weapon into the air, a small light sparking from it, Aqua quickly stopping as she waited for a Thunder spell to shoot down at her as she didn't teach Twilight magic combat just yet. As nothing happened for a short moment, Aqua stepped forward, only to be flung up in the air by an explosion that came from the ground in a colorful blast of rainbow smoke.

As the Keyblade Master fell to the ground, landing on her hooves, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Ventus's jaws dropped, not just surprised by the sudden Mine spell that none of them saw, but the fact that something on Aqua was...comically different. "Oh my goodness..."

"Uhh, Aqua?" Ventus called out.

"What?" She looked at the other four Keyblade wielders, Riku, Kairi, and Ventus staring at her in utter shock while Sora struggled not to laugh with his cheeks puffed out. Ventus pointed at her, telling her to look at herself. She lifted a hoof up, gasping in surprise when she saw her fur was not blue anymore; it was pink. "Huh?" She looked up, her bangs hanging over her eyes now yellow, raising a hoof up to feel it was also completely frazzled, several strands sticking out all over her head. "What the heck?"

Twilight burst out laughing and fell to the ground as she dropped her weapon, almost like she had pulled off a funny prank and snort laughing like Pinkie Pie does. Sora couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and joined Twilight, falling on his stomach and pounding his hooves into the ground. Ignoring the ridiculous look she now had, Aqua continued to fight, but as she took a step forward, she winced as her entire body locked in place, her limbs temporarily stunned as she felt electricity tremble through her muscles.

Riku heard Twilight's laughing, feeling slightly unnerved at her Pinkie Pie-ish behavior. "Oh no. First one Pinkie, then hearing of several clones of her, Cheese Sandwich a stallion version of her, and now Twilight's turned into Pinkie with this D-Link?"

"Aqua, why aren't you moving?" Ventus asked.

"...I-I'm...paralyzed," she struggled to say. She fought against her paralysis, aiming her Keyblade at herself. "E-Esuna." Four multicolored orbs surrounded the unicorn, her body enveloped in a yellow light as the magic spell turned her colors back to normal and removed her paralyzed state. She stretched her limbs, highly surprised to have been affected by an ailment from a Mine spell, Twilight's D-Link with Pinkie showing both unsuspecting trap spells with status ailments, and if she was right with her style of fighting, she would be just as random as the mare herself. "Let's see what else this link has."

Aqua ran forward again, Twilight recovering from her uproarious laughter as she stood back up, clutching her Keyblade in her maw with a wide grin. She ran forward too, though more bouncing than running like Pinkie does, and as their blades struck, Twilight began flipping around and went on the offensive. Aqua could barely read her movements and struggled to block the spinning, flipping, and twirling alicorn, faking her out as she expected her to attack after only one whirl. As she found an opening, Aqua thrust her blade forward, only to poke a hole in an invisible Balloon spell Twilight must have cast in her wild, frantic spinning, sending the mare flying up into the air. She landed into more balloons, sending her flying up higher and higher as they exploded with colorful smoke and confetti.

After popping each one she flew up into, Aqua fell back down and landed on her hooves, panting heavily as her body looked like she was splattered with multicolored paint. "Heeheehee! This is fun!" Twilight cheered, zipping across the field as she bounded around, definitely behaving like Pinkie Pie.

Aqua stepped back as Twilight approached, her ears perking up as she heard a magical tone growing higher in pitch, whimpering in fear as she knew what she stepped on. "Not again..."

The Mine she stepped up blew up underneath her in another cloud of rainbow smoke, sending her flying back to the teens as she fell on her back. Aqua's eyes spun in her head, her coat now striped black and white while her mane was gray and looked twisted up like she did her hair up with a blender. Twilight began giggling, appearing around the others and began poking them.

"Tag, you're it!" She started with Sora after he had recovered from his laughing fit, poking him in the rear before appearing in front of Ventus. "Tag, you're it!" she said as she poked his muzzle. The alicorn zipped off, reappearing upside down in front of Riku, without using her wings to keep herself aloft. Catching him off guard, she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a comically deep kiss, making the stallion blush heavily as she patted his cheek. "Tag. You're it, stud muffin."

"...You're floating in the air...without using your wings or magic..." Twilight floated down and laid on Riku's back, nuzzling the freaked out stallion as she wrapped her hooves around his neck. "Please tell me someone else noticed Twilight do that and I'm not crazy...Right!?"

Twilight giggled and kissed Riku's cheek. "You're a funny coltfriend, Riku." The glowing balloon gem began to dim out, bringing Twilight back to normal, her link to Pinkie's prowess heavily exhausting her. "Ugh...I felt like...I was on a sugar rush...Now I'm...sleepy..."

The alicorn passed out on his back, her Keyblade disappearing in a flash of light as she dropped it. With the fight won by Twilight, Aqua stood up, her eyes still swirling around as she stumbled about, trying to find her footing as the world span around.

"Uuuuuuuugh! Someone stop spinning the world around!" Kairi summoned her Keyblade and cast Esuna on the disoriented unicorn, turning her back to normal and getting rid of her confused status. Aqua clutched her head as everything went back to being still, though her body was still splattered from the unique Balloon spell she kept bouncing into. "...I knew it."

"You knew she would have done all that?" Sora asked. "You purposefully ran into those magical mines and balloons?"

"Not that," Aqua chided. "I had no idea where she placed her Mine spells, or her balloons. Those aren't supposed to be invisible to opponents; it's their fault if they step on it without paying attention." Aqua levitated Boneless, waving the rubber chicken in front of her friends. "I was right about my theory with this light that we've been feeling. Somehow, when one of these objects glows and releases the same light that came from within them, they unlock one of Twilight's links with her friends. I've only seen her link with Rarity and Rainbow Dash, and now we've just seen Pinkie Pie's: random attack patterns, unable to read combat style, and trap spells that are invisible until contact is made while also giving off a random status effect to deter her opponents."

"So, those lights are giving Twilight more power?" Kairi asked.

"And their eyes glowing when they had a problem they encountered." As Sora mentioned the glowing rainbow eyes he saw from Rarity and Rainbow Dash, the same thing must have happened to Pinkie, which explains the rubber chicken given to Pinkie by Cheese Sandwich had a power of light inside of it. "Do you guys think this is also something more than a piece of Twilight's Keyblade growing stronger?"

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Well, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie all had a problem they needed to fix before they got their gifts." Aqua recalled Rarity's overly generous nature in Manehattan, having it stomped all over her by Suri Polomare and causing her to act harshly to her friends giving up their planned time in the city to help her win the fashion contest. "Rarity got too generous and it let her act cruel toward the girls after her line was stolen. Rainbow Dash couldn't decide on which team she wanted to stay loyal to until I had to knock some sense into her. And Pinkie Pie cared more about her pride when Cheese showed off instead of making the party great for everyone, especially Rainbow and Ven."

"The rainbow eyes," Aqua said. "That shimmer that passed by their eyes was a realization to them and wanted them to fix their poor choices before things got worse..." Aqua couldn't help but feel that Sora was right; the light coming from the objects the three mares received not only strengthened Twilight's Keyblade and gave her a boost in fighting confidence when activated in dangerous circumstances, but they must have played some other significant role that they don't know about. "This is giving us more questions to what answers we've found...If this has happened to Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, then the same thing could happen to Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack. No idea when their problems will come that involves them getting a present from someone with a powerful light and an increase in Twilight's Keyblade, but let's keep our eyes open for when they do come."

The teens nodded their heads, making sure to keep a look out for any future confrontations that could be relatively important for Twilight. As they split up, Riku took Twilight back to the library to lay her down to bed, Aqua pondered what else the light and their three friends' glowing eyes also had some role of importance to something greater, Sora and Kairi taking a break from the party and the exciting battle between Aqua and Twilight's D-Linked abilities as Pinkie, and Ventus headed back to Pinkie Pie to return Boneless to her. Though Twilight's Keyblade's power was slowly increasing, they still haven't forgotten about the mysterious chest still resting in front of the Tree of Harmony. They haven't found any of the keys that fit into the chest, whatever lies inside still a mystery to everyone as they aren't any closer to opening their gift given to them from the tree itself. Hopefully they can find at least one of these keys before the end of the Equestrian Games in the next couple months.


	83. It Ain't Easy Being Breezies

Not much had occurred that was life threatening in Ponyville through the next week. Fluttershy had gone off on a week long trip after receiving an invite from the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures to observe creatures called Breezies, rare creatures that are small bug-like ponies, though thankfully harmless unlike the changelings. Twilight was able to show a picture of one from a book on rare creatures in Equestria, and they were pretty small and fragile: reaching about a hoof's length in height, thin wings that were a lot more clear than a normal insect's, and had antennae on their heads. They are also sentient, speaking in their own language and, as they are named, use the light breeze that blows against them to travel across the land to reach their homeland in an unknown location.

As Fluttershy returned, she grouped everyone together to tell them about the Breezies, along with the fact that they were going to be traveling across Ponyville to deliver pollen to their home. They're known as Breezies mainly due to their magic using the light breeze in the air, or created by a small group of pegasi, protecting their pollen they carry and keep it from being destroyed as soon as they reached their land. Soon, word got around about the Breezies passing over their town, everyone waiting in anticipation as they would witness seeing them for the first time. They were given warning to remain quiet and have a couple pegasi create a small breeze for the group of Breezies to help them along as their bodies were as fragile as their long wings.

Before their estimated time of arrival, Sora walked around the park for a little, mainly out of boredom. He finished his chores on the farm, training was cancelled in case Twilight's practice fights wound up making her subconsciously activate her D-Link and cause a tornado to wage the town and ruin the Breezies' course. "Great. Nothing to do, and we're going to see some tiny pony butterfly things. And the name 'Breezie' sounds really silly, too...Then again, this is a world filled with colorful ponies with a lot of interesting or odd names for the ponies themselves."

As Sora walked down the dirt road, he didn't see a red snake-like tail slip out of the bushes beside the road in front of him, tripping the stallion up as he hit the ground. The owner of the tail slithered out of the bushes, Discord chuckling mockingly as his muzzle was inches away from the pegasus's.

"Well, hello, Sora," the draconequus greeted. "Been a while, eh?"

"Discord," Sora grumbled, slamming his hoof down on his face to get back at him for tripping him. Discord moved away though as he anticipated a retaliation. The teen stood back up, leering at the untrustworthy deity of chaos. "What are you doing out here? Doesn't Celestia have you on a leash and keep you on your reformation?"

"Why the cautious hostility? I thought it was fun to pull pranks on 'friends'." Putting the term "friend" so loosely didn't convince Sora that Discord was here for a friendly chat.

"I still don't trust you," the teen grumbled. "You nearly turned Equestria into a chaotic world, manipulated the girls, almost manipulated me, abused your freedom when reforming you into being good, made me get a concussion after ticking me off enough while also stealing my clothes, and you did nothing to help Twilight stop your own vines that failed to work a thousand years ago. So, us being 'friends' is more 'ally I'm forced to work with and get fed up with his stupid shenanigans'."

"I had to at least have some part in the middle of this season," Discord argued, Sora tuning the draconequus out as he looked at the screen. "You leaving out 'Three's a Crowd' destroys all the fun I could have had messing with Twilight and Cadence with my 'sickness'. And instead of any other chapter episodes, you wound up putting more focus on Sora and his little friends more than me! And now there's two more of those blasted Keyblade wielders I need to be careful of!" He poked the screen, glaring at the writer of the story. "I have a feeling you don't trust me either."

"Discord, I don't care what you're saying, knowing you're logic breaking is worse than Pinkie's, but if there's a Heartless attack somewhere that you can't do on your own, which isn't much of a problem for you and your magic, I'm heading back into town." As Sora passed by the draconequus, Discord slammed his tail down in his path, barring him from moving forward.

"Actually, I do have a little favor I want you to do for me." The pegasus growled, hearing him out just to get their meeting over with so he wouldn't see the insane creature for a longer while. "You see, Fluttershy and I usually have some tea on Tuesdays, at least after I do more 'good deeds' for the day to meet my quota Sun-Butt's expecting me to do." With a snap of his fingers, Discord made a cup filled with steaming hot tea appear in front of Sora. "You see, I came up with quite a delicious tea blend I want to share with Fluttershy, but since I'm not a pony, I can't exactly get the right critique for an equine's taste buds. Of course, nothing happened to me, but I'm biased as I'm a giant zoo."

"So, you 'made' a tea blend, with your own power, and you want me to taste test it to see how it 'actually tastes'?" Discord nodded his head, but Sora wasn't buying the draconequus's odd request. "Yeah right. You probably poisoned this thing with something so you could trick Fluttershy, or me if I actually drink this gunk! And it doesn't affect you because you're probably immune to whatever random stuff you create out of thin air!"

"Why would I want to poison the first friend I ever made?" Discord replied with his own question, though his tone sounded more serious than coy. "Seeing as you were knocked for a loop-"

"Which you actually did by making a brick wall appear behind you and almost crack my skull," Sora interrupted, but Discord continued, ignoring the teen's complaints.

"-I was ACTUALLY touched hearing Fluttershy call me her friend, even after all I did to irritate her and get on her nerves. We talk about a lot of things, and she checks in on my progress being reformed. So, if she can give me the benefit of the doubt, you can too." Sora continued leering at Discord, not believing the little sob story he was giving. "You did the same for your friend, Riku, right?"

"That's because I know he would never hurt me or Kairi, and he was taken over by the Heartless of the man who tricked him and many others to open Kingdom Hearts," Sora explained thoroughly. "You, on the other hand, are completely insane and intended to cause harm to all of us. Just because you didn't have a single friend back before you tried to take over Equestria doesn't excuse the fact you toyed with my mind and manipulated the others so you could win."

"I swear, this isn't harmful and I just want your opinion. I'll even do that dumb promise thing Pinkie Pie does, ensuring I am being honest with you. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Discord made the motions of the Pinkie Promise, though he really did slam a cupcake in his face that appeared in his paw.

Sora grumbled, sensing he had something hidden up his sleeves, but if he knows the rules of the Pinkie Promise, he could be telling the truth. "...Alright, fine. Give me the stupid tea." He gave in and grabbed the floating cup, the steam from the fresh blend gone as he took a tentative sniff. Smelling nothing, he looked up at the draconequus, seeing the innocent look on his face, complete with a halo, proving to him this isn't a joke. Sora sighed and downed the tea blend, smacking his lips as he tasted...nothing. "Uhh, that's weird. Doesn't taste like anything at-" Suddenly, Sora saw the world around him begin to grow around him, his body shrinking as he began to panic. "W-What the-!? Hey! HEY! I'M SHRINKING!"

Unable to do anything, Sora had now shrunk down to the size of an insect, the cup he held falling beside him with a loud thud. It disappeared, and as he looked up, he heard Discord laughing hysterically, his prank taken effect, the stallion feeling like a complete idiot for fulfilling his "request". Discord stopped laughing for a moment to pick Sora up between his fingers, lifting the shrunken pegasus up to his face.

"So, that's what it does to ponies: shrinks them down to the size of a little ant," he said.

"Discord, you broke the Pinkie Promise!" Sora complained. "Change me back before I sic Pinkie on you!"

"I said it was harmless, and it was," Discord corrected him, poking his muzzle with one of his gigantic paw's digits. "You didn't suffer any bodily pain, and you're teeny tiny now. So, in hindsight, I kept my promise. And you were so gullible as to taste it."

"So you're going to shrink all of us and trick us!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Of course not! Just you. I barely know how to make anything that doesn't make any sense, so you should blame yourself for going along with it." Sora summoned his Keyblade and began whacking Discord's talon, but due to his small size, his hits barely did anything to him. "Now, now. No need to be so violent. I think you should go for a little flight and clear your head."

"Wait, what?" Discord aimed Sora out into Ponyville, flicking him hard and sending the pegasus soaring as he screamed out, his body flipping around rapidly as he failed to stop himself.

"Bon voyage, sucker!" Discord chuckled as he disappeared, having his fun for the day before returning home to laugh at Sora's gullibility.

Out in the center of Ponyville, Rainbow Dash instructed a couple pegasi to lessen the amount of wind they made with their wings, which was a harder process to do as they had to hover in the air while also keeping the wind speed at a safer flow. Everyone was bustling with excitement as they would see the Breezies fly over them, witnessing the creatures for the first time ever. Fluttershy had finished telling Mr. and Mrs. Cake the reason why the breeze was important to the Breezies to protect their pollen when Rarity showed up, wearing a very bright and flashy outfit that reflected the sunlight to near blinding.

"Umm, Rarity?" Fluttershy squinted as she tried to look at her friend, putting on a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses she kept on her in case her spa buddy ever decided to go out with something that was literally blindingly bright. "I...don't really want to be mean with your choice of fashion, but...what you're wearing...?"

"What? Is there too much purple?" Rarity asked, unaware of the blinding reflection that came off the sequins of her outfit.

"No, but...I think there are too many sequins," Fluttershy said.

"Ohohoho, darling! Please! One can never have too many sequins!" Aqua approached the mare, wearing her own pair of shades to keep the blinding light out of her eyes.

"Rarity, those sequins reflecting the sunlight could alter the Breezies' course and send them scattered about," Aqua reasoned. "I know you put a lot of work in that, but we're not going to be wearing anything that reflects so much light or makes a small breeze that can veer them off their route to their home."

"Oh...That does sound reasonable. I better take off my jacket, then." Rarity took off her clothing of bright sequins, only to reveal an even brighter dress underneath that was practically filled with sequins.

"Really, Rarity!?" Aqua stripped Rarity out of her bright outfit, the fashionista yelping in surprise as the Keyblade Master nearly ripped the whole dress off her body. "I know fashion's on your brain, but did you not pay attention to what Fluttershy warned us all about and what I just said!? No more sequin dresses for the next week!"

"But sequins are in this year!" Rarity complained as Aqua teleported the dress and jacket back to her boutique. "I wanted to wear something nice for the Breezies."

"How about nothing too bright when they come around again?" Fluttershy suggested.

As Twilight stood in front of the podium with her dozens of cue cards to ready herself to introduce the Breezies, she looked out in the distance and saw the small pack coming this way. "Everypony, it's time," she whispered to everyone as they all went quiet. "Please welcome the Breezies!"

The pegasi working the light breeze flapped lightly as the large pack of Breezies flew into Ponyville. Everyone gasped in awe as they saw the tiny pony-like creatures passed overhead. They were like butterflies, though their wings didn't flap to keep themselves airborne. Their wings were so light and thin that they were able to carry them where the wind takes them like a spider traveling via their webbing as a makeshift parachute, sending them from place to place. One of them spoke in an odd language, a blue Breezie with a pink frizzy mane and tail and wore a black outfit with white fuzzy trimming around the legs and neck, commanded them to stay in formation, or whatever it was it said.

"Wow," Kairi whispered. "They're so cute."

"And the little bags they have. There's the pollen they're carrying," Ventus pointed out, everyone noticing the small saddlebags filled to the brim with flower pollen from different species of flora they grabbed on their journey.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sora?" Riku asked, having seen no sign of his friend at all today.

From the park, some ponies heard a yell growing louder as it got closer. Sora flailed about after Discord flicked him hard, tumbling through the air uncontrollably as he was on a direct course toward the Breezie's path. The blue Breezie heard him, looking over at the shrunken pegasus and gasping in shock as he came straight for it and the latter group of its kind behind it. Sora rammed into the Breezie, sending him flying out of formation as the speed he was sent flying caused a tailwind that made the other Breezies flail about and spin uncontrollably, getting separated by the rest of the group as they continued moving through the gentle breeze.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy quickly flew up to the Breezies and caught them all, being careful not to move and injure their frail bodies.

Sora, meanwhile, had managed to gain some ground after accidentally ramming into the Breezie, who was spouting panicked and angered Breezie language he couldn't understand. As they reached the ground, Sora quickly flipped over on his back, taking the full brunt of the fall as he skid across the ground, protecting the Breezie from harm until they finally stopped. The fragile creature looked up, having survived the fatal fall, looking down at the stallion that saved him, only to leer at him.

"Makasuri dan pa rapdinku!" the Breezie shouted, clearly sounding like it was yelling at him for almost killing him.

"Uhh, what?" Sora asked.

"Akura shintu marupruf esentur-" In the middle of its angered Breezie speaking, it gasped as it looked up.

Sora looked up as well, seeing they landed by one of the Baby Cakes, and that twin was Pumpkin Cake. She was looking down at them curiously, the one-year-old baby pony towering over Celestia at by a few inches from their point of view. She lowered herself down to look at them, cooing curiously at the tiny pegasus teen and terrified Breezie, who hid behind Sora as the baby unicorn stared at them.

"Uhh, hi, Pumpkin," Sora said as he waved nervously. Recognizing his voice, the filly tilted her head in confusion, wondering how one of her favorite foalsitters was now smaller than her. "Pumpkin, can you get your mommy or daddy, or maybe Auntie Pinkie Pie?" Instead of listening, Pumpkin began giggling and picked Sora up in her mouth. "Ahh! No! Bad Pumpkin! I'm not a toy!"

Hearing Sora, Cup Cake looked down at her daughter, watching her swinging her head around, shaking the small pegasus around. "What in Equestria!?" The mother quickly grabbed Sora, taking him out of Pumpkin's mouth, the baby whining as her favorite foalsitter toy was taken away from her. The teen was covered in baby slobber, keeping himself steady until his head stopped spinning. "Sora!? Is that you!?"

"Mrs. Cake?" He shook his head, along with his body of drool, looking directly at the taller, pudgy baker. "Thank you."

"How did you get so small?" she asked in confusion, Carrot Cake looking at his wife in confusion when he heard her talking.

"Holy sugar frosting!" he exclaimed as he saw the shrunk teen in his wife's hoof.

"It's a long story, and I think only my friends should know." He looked down and saw the blue Breezie shivering in fright as Pumpkin had her eyes on it. "Can you pick up that Breezie too before Pumpkin tries to use it as a chew toy?" Carrot Cake quickly, and carefully, picked up the Breezie, who thanked the lanky baker stallion for saving it from their foal. "Now, take us to one of my friends. We gotta get this...uhh, I have no idea what gender this Breezie is, but we need to bring it back to the rest of its friends."

"It's too late," Cup Cake said. "The other group got too far away, and there were some that got left behind after that unexpected rock threw them into a spiraling frenzy."

"Some that got left behind?" Sora winced as that "unexpected rock" was him, and he slammed right into the Breezie. He looked at it, again glaring at him with its hooves crossed. "...Oops...Sorry. I didn't mean to."

Fluttershy and the rest of Sora's friends approached the Cakes as they were looking for the last Breezie that got struck and knocked the others around, the rest of the pack that got separated clinging onto Fluttershy's body after she saved them all. Once they managed to see them on the Cakes' hooves, the ponies gasped in shock as they saw Sora with the last Breezie.

"Sora!?" Kairi exclaimed as she approached Mrs. Cake, lowering her head to look at him.

"Heheh...Hey, Kairi." He leapt onto the unicorn's muzzle as she got close enough. "I'm not really having such a good day today."

"How did you get so small?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly do this to myself," he said. "And...I'm also the reason the other Breezies got split up from the other group. But it wasn't my fault."

"Iinfuruop caramu toopal!" the blue Breezie shouted angrily, Fluttershy approaching it and picking it up from Carrot Cake.

"I'm sure Sora didn't mean to get in the way and separate you from your other friends," Fluttershy said, surprising the Breezie as she understood exactly what it said.

"Mugudi saikendus?" it asked.

"Oh, I understand the language of all kinds of creatures," Fluttershy answered.

"Well, you must be so proud," the Breezie said, speaking normally.

"Wait, you can actually speak our language!?" Sora asked in surprise. "Why were you yelling at me in Breezie!?"

"Because you rammed into me!" it responded. "At least I can understand you better than the lot hanging onto her AND speak your language. They aren't the brightest of the bunch." The other Breezies exclaimed angrily at their leader in their language, but it ignored them as he felt they were incompetent. "And now, because of you, tiny pegasus, there's no way we can catch up with the others!"

Sora growled, trying his hardest to explain to the Breezie that it wasn't his fault he was flung into him. "Hey, listen here, missy-!"

"I am a male Breezie! Not female!" The teen's jaw dropped shock, being mislead by the Breezie's gender due to the eyelashes and the pink hair. "And my name is Seabreeze!"

"...Ok. Getting your name and gender figured out, I didn't mean to hit you and send your friends off course!" Sora explained. "If anyone, you should blame Discord for shrinking me and flicking me in your way!"

"Discord was here?" Fluttershy asked.

"That freak did this to you!?" Kairi exclaimed, growling angrily. "Where the hell is that draconequus!?"

"I don't know. He's probably somewhere else in Equestria by now." Kairi exhaled heavily and sat down, promising to get back at Discord whenever he showed up around them. "He tricked me into drinking a tea he made, and it made me shrink. I should have just ignored him or beat the heck out of him, but he wanted to do something for Fluttershy, and I actually believed him."

"I'm going to pound the crap out of him if I ever see him around town, and he will turn you back to normal," Kairi said.

"Hey!" Seabreeze shouted. "Who cares about him!? We don't have any time to waste! The portal to our home will close tonight, and we need to get back before it's too late!"

Unfortunately for Seabreeze's dilemma, the other Breezies began complaining, still startled from the terrifying ordeal they went through. "I think your friends need a moment or two. You all went through such a scary tumble."

The leader of the Breezies slapped his forehead, mumbling obscenities in his language as he heard his brethren agreeing with Fluttershy.

Fluttershy escorted all the Breezies to her cottage for them to take a breather, Rainbow Dash and her breezing team ready to help them out at her call, being the expert on them more than they were. Kairi came along as well, seeing as Sora was their size and couldn't do much on his own, even if he could fly on his own and brave the dangers around him. He wound up shrinking in Wonderland inside of a randomly small room through a tasteless bottle of liquid on that table and was used to being smaller than his environment, but he didn't stay in one place for that long as he entered another place beyond that room to other parts of the topsy-turvy world. He had to wait with the rest of the Breezies until Riku, Aqua, and Ventus found out where Discord was, drag him back if they had to, and have him change Sora back to normal. It was unfortunate that Aqua wasn't able to bring him back as Mini spells shrink only opponents and it was only temporary, so he had no choice but to hang out in Fluttershy's home.

Sora rested on a shelf that was level to Kairi's height if she was sitting beside it, watching all the Breezies being pampered by Fluttershy as she went around her home. Seabreeze, however, did not appreciate the kind gesture, mostly due to the fact that he wanted to get home before it was too late. The grumpy leader sulked on top of one of Fluttershy's birdhouses, leering at the spoiled Breezies being given water through a small dropper, blankets of small bits of tissues, and even fed large crumbs of a cookie. If anything, it seemed to Sora that Seabreeze hated his brethren for delaying their return back home.

"Seabreeze looks like he's about to explode at any moment," Sora said.

"Well, unlike you, Sora, the Breezies haven't really encountered much dangerous things that are a hundred times bigger than them," Kairi said. "And even I'm worried about your well being at this height you're at. They better find Discord soon."

"Celestia's definitely going to hear about this little 'prank' of his." He began to subconsciously rub his flanks, still feeling the stinging pain of Discord's flicking him after he shrunk him. "And save some parts of him for me to beat up too. I still don't see how having him around after all the trouble he caused in the past will help benefit Equestria. I don't know what Celestia is thinking, but, even if she's a powerful adversary, she's absolutely nuts if she thinks he can be tamed by Fluttershy."

"Yeah...And, sadly, it looks like the Breezies are taming her," Kairi noted.

Through the couple hours of waiting, the others had began wondering when the Breezies were ready to go. Fluttershy had insisted on them staying for a while longer, but every time they had the time to finally leave, they made up some excuse like they were sick, making the pegasus feel bad for them and continue treating them like defenseless pets who couldn't survive outside her home. The waiting only further agitated Seabreeze as he made his complaints, even calling the group he was left with incompetent losers who don't care about his desire to be back home where it was a lot safer. He even cursed a few of them out in their native tongue, shocking Fluttershy at his poor choice of words and making the others disregard him as a leader.

Now, they were throwing a party in the middle of the living room, only making Seabreeze more irate with time constantly being wasted as evening was getting closer and closer. "Grrr! Mapa rrashusin!" He had enough of the party and floated down to a Breezie playing a small saxophone for entertainment for the others, swiping it away and throwing it. The others groaned in disappointment as they turned their attention to him. "What is wrong with you idiots!? Every minute we waste, the closer the portal gets to being closed!" He looked at Fluttershy, hating how gullible she was believing his kind when she wanted them to go home just like he did. "Why are you even listening to them, Fluttershy!? Quit treating them like little babies so we can finally go!"

"You know, Seabreeze is right, Fluttershy," Kairi said. "It's already been a few hours since you brought them here. If it's too late, then their home will remain closed until they have to gather pollen again."

"Exactly!" Seabreeze said. "Somepony who understands! I don't even know why we need the stupid breeze to protect our pollen! I could have probably flown off on my own, but no! I had to get left behind by these idiots!"

Sora flew up to Seabreeze, having enough of him talking down to the other Breezies. "Hey, Seabreeze, chill out! I know you want to go home, but calling them names and talking down on them like that isn't going to help things!"

"It was your fault in the first place!" Seabreeze argued as he pointed his hoof at him. "If you didn't knock us off course, I could be home right now! Not later! NOW!"

"I told you it was an accident! It was Discord's fault for flicking me in your path!" Sora argued back as both pegasus and Breezie butted heads.

Kairi pulled Sora back with her aura, not allowing him to pick a fight with the fragile Breezie. "Sora, stop instigating. We know it was an accident." The tiny pegasus scoffed and turned away, ignoring the leer of the leader Breezie. Kairi walked over to Fluttershy, being careful to avoid stepping on the other Breezies on the ground as she led her over to the kitchen to talk. "Fluttershy, I know you care about them, but you can't keep them. They're not pets."

As she talked to the pegasus in the other room, Seabreeze had enough, muttering to himself in Breezie as he flew over to the peephole on the front door. He slipped through and made his outside, intending on getting home by himself and leaving the others behind. The other Breezies noticed him leaving, all of them spouting out words in their language to try to get Sora's attention. When he wasn't paying any attention, along with having no idea what they were saying, one of them flew up to him and turned him to the door.

"Mapooshka na pulrri!" it said.

"Look, I have no idea what you guys say! Seabreeze, you think you can-?" He turned to look for the Breezie, but found no sign of him in the house. "Seabreeze?"

"Mapooshka! Na! Pulrri!" the Breezie repeated, pointing at the peephole of the door.

Sora gasped, finally getting an understanding of what the Breezie was trying to tell him. "Seabreeze went outside!?" It nodded rapidly, the others mimicking their friend's motion. "Oh no. Go warn Fluttershy! I'm going after him!"

He quickly flew through the peephole and looked around for any sign of the escaped Breezie. He heard him crying out in his native tongue, flailing around helplessly as the wind carried his thin wings away from where he was supposed to go. He was heading straight for the nearby woods, thankfully nowhere near the Everfree Forest, Sora flying off as he fought against the stronger than normal wind currents to reach Seabreeze. Seabreeze flailed about until he finally stopped, though he wound up intruding in a beehive, were several hundred bees leered at the creature that dared to break into their colony and steal their honey.

"Uh oh..." The bees buzzed angrily, Seabreeze squirming out of the hole he made in the hive as he landed on a branch below it.

He backed away as the swarm flew out and menacingly approached him, unable to fly away or else get swept up by another gust of wind. Seabreeze wound up near the end of the branch, nearly falling off and stuck with nowhere to go. The bees struck, but Sora flew in and blocked the stingers with his Keyblade, sending the insects flying past them as he defended the Breezie.

"Yeesh! And I thought the bees in Pooh's storybook were mad when he tried to take their honey!" Sora smacked more of the swarm away, not really doing much to them with his size's diminished power and not risking hurting them with magic, making them more angry as they had another intruder around their home. "Ok. I've taken on a thousand Heartless on my own. I've even defeated most of my enemies by myself without and help...But against a swarm of bees this big as the size of an ant...I'm not going to last that long."

As they were about to fly in and attack, Fluttershy appeared behind them after she got the news from the Breezies. "Excuse me, bees? Can you please leave my friends alone? They don't mean you any harm." The bees hovered in place, staring at the mare, though they didn't look like they were going to leave their intruders alone from a request. "I was actually working on a bee-type dance, and I was wondering if you could help me see if I get it right?"

"A bee dance?" Sora asked as he turned around, now seeing Fluttershy putting on a bee outfit; a pair of antennae on her head and a large bee abdomen on her rump, wiggling it around as if to entice them.

"Does this bring to mind any images to you? Perhaps a bee?" Sora wanted to question how that was going to help, hearing the bees buzzing louder and turning back to them as they were about to attack them. Fluttershy was getting fed up with them ignoring her, turning around and leering at them with her Stare. "Excuse me! I have tried to be nice to you, but it doesn't seem to be working! You bees know better than to hurt a tiny pegasus and a defenseless Breezie! I demand you to go away, or you'll be dealing with me!"

Eventually, the bees obeyed and flew back into their hive. Sora relaxed and dismissed his Keyblade, yelping in surprise as Seabreeze hugged him.

"Menkyulen! Thank you both for coming after me!" the Breezie thanked, shocking the teen with his sudden change. "I thought those bees were going to kill me, but...you saved me? Even after I blamed you for what happened to us?"

"Well, it sort of was my fault, but not really on purpose," Sora explained. "If I was able to, I could have recovered, but moving that fast and flipping out of control, I wasn't able to do that until I accidentally smacked into you."

"You could have gotten hurt," Fluttershy scolded. "Ponyville's too dangerous for a creature like you."

"I know! That's one of the reasons I was trying to get us all back home!" Seabreeze exclaimed.

Fluttershy's ears drooped, remembering the conversation she had with Kairi earlier. She had been so focused on taking care of them, trying to protect them, that she didn't really want them to get hurt as soon as they left. Because of her kindness, she let the other Breezies walk all over her and want to stay with her, feeling more safe in her cottage than trying to get back home after the startling experience they had.

"Be that as it may, you had no right to talk to the other Breezies like that," Sora said.

"They don't listen to me! Nobreezie ever listens to me!" Seabreeze said. "I always have to yell at them in order for them to even pay attention! I want to go back home to my wife and little one, otherwise I'll never see them again until the portal opens back up!"

"You have a family waiting for you!?" Sora asked in shock. "How old are you?"

"Seabreeze, none of them will ever listen to you if you yell at them," Fluttershy said. "I understand how upsetting it is for you, but you're not giving them the exact message you want by shouting and insulting them."

"But what about those bees?" Seabreeze asked. "You were not nice to them, and that was the only way they could listen to you."

"Yes, but they HAD to go after they weren't listening to me." Fluttershy soon had a realization at her own words. As she looked down at the shrunken pegasus and Breezie, she saw a rainbow glint come from the light off of Seabreeze's wings, her eyes shimmering a rainbow light for a brief moment that Sora caught. That meant there was another piece of light for Twilight, but what it will be would be up to whatever Seabreeze gave her. The mare picked both of them up and placed them on her back. "We need to head back now!"

She flew off as gently as she could to prevent Seabreeze from falling off as he clung onto her mane. They made it back to the cottage in no time at all, Kairi staying behind to watch over the other Breezies, though not giving into their whining demands. Once they were safely inside, Sora flew off Fluttershy's back and hovered onto Kairi's nose.

"Are you ok, Sora?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I've dealt with bees before, but they're a lot scarier when you're small." His description made Kairi worry as she shoved him up to the bridge of her muzzle, her eyes leering down at the reckless stallion.

"You were attacked by bees!?" Kairi exclaimed.

"Fluttershy saved us from them before they did any harm to us!" he reasoned, making the mare groan in irritation.

"Do you love to find trouble and get in it for the thrill?" she questioned, only to receive a nervous laugh out of her boyfriend sitting on her nose. "Sora, what am I going to do with you?"

"Have I ever told you your eyes are really pretty?" Sora complimented. "Especially up this close when our noses don't get in the way." Kairi closed her eyes with a blush, slowly pressing her hoof down on him in an attempt to squish him on her muzzle. "Hey! I'm not a fly! Don't kill me!"

"You dumb goofball," the unicorn mumbled, teasing Sora a little before she moved her hoof away.

As soon as Fluttershy got the Breezies' attention, she prepared herself to do something she was afraid to do. Even though this would hurt both her and them, it was for the best for the Breezies to get back home, and time was running out for them.

"My Breezie friends, I had to rescue Seabreeze and Sora from serious harm, and I know now that you all must leave before it's too late. None of you will be able to survive living here in Ponyville." All the Breezies began to groan and complain, but Fluttershy wasn't going to give in this time, even as her heart began to break. "No. I can't help you anymore. In fact, I wasn't helping you just because I wanted to be nice...But I have to be firm now. All of you must go back home! Now!"

The Breezies didn't want to go, but Fluttershy stood her ground and opened the door. Kairi began to head out as the small, fragile creatures followed after the unicorn and small pegasus. Seabreeze was grateful for Fluttershy helping talk some sense into them for him as he left last, but as Fluttershy closed the door, she teared up and sobbed as she leaned against the door. It was hard to let something go, no matter how much she wanted to keep them, but eventually, some of her animal friends had to go out without her protection anymore. She only hoped her kindness didn't waste too much time, leaving the lost Breezies out into the dangerous world of Equestria until the portal to their home opened up again.

"No, it's too strong! Slow it down!" Rainbow commanded the two pegasi she picked for the Breezies earlier, their wing strokes creating too strong a wind for the waiting Breezies sitting all over Kairi's body. The rest of the Mane Six, except for Fluttershy, watched them as they slowed their flapping, but now there was barely any gust of wind. "That's still too strong!"

"We're making it was weak as we can!" the mare said, who was named Flitter.

"Urgh. Ok, fly back and I'll see if I can slow it down!" As the trio of pegasi tried to get the right amount of power for the breeze, Fluttershy arrived after recovering from her painful, but firm stand kicking the Breezies out of her home.

"They can't make a weak enough breeze," Sora said. "And I don't think Aero spells can help much with how frail a Breezie's wings are."

"It's because there's so few of them," Fluttershy said, giving her insight on her prior studying on the Breezies. "They always travel in bigger groups to face the breeze together."

"So the more Breezies there are, the less of a chance the breeze carrying them could split them up and make them spin out." Twilight began pondering how they were going to help get the Breezies back with two pegasi creating the wind and find more Breezies to join the pack, even though there were no others around. She gasped, finding inspiration in the magical transformations that happened with Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Riku, and Ventus when they enter certain worlds, including the spell she used on Sora and Kairi to help Spike during the dragon migration. "Wait. I have an idea! Kairi, do you and Sora remember what we did to temporarily turn you into dragons to protect Spike from the other dragons?"

"Yeah...Oh! We can become Breezies and make it easier for the pegasi to make the right breeze and help them back home! And we might get to see it, too!" Kairi summoned her Keyblade, her movement causing the Breezies to fly off her and to a safer spot on a nearby stump. "We should have enough if the seven us of change."

"Seven?" Sora asked. "I'm not changing as well?"

"You're already small," Kairi said, picking Sora up with her magic and dropping him down next to the Breezies. "I'm not going to risk mixing chaotic shrinking magic with transformation magic and turn you into an even tinier Breezie if that happens."

"Alright, girls, gather around," Twilight said. "This is going to feel odd at first, but it's pretty safe."

"Hooray! Now we finally get to transform like the others! Except in our world instead of to others!" Pinkie said excitedly as she bounced up and down.

Twilight summoned her own Keyblade as the seven mares gathered around in a circle. Both Keyblade wielding unicorns charged their horns, crossing their Keyblades together to better increase the spell's power. Their auras merged with the light of the Keyblades that formed at the ends of the blade. The lights soon shot up, mixed together as one as it shot up into the air like a firework. It soon split up into seven separate rays, arcing back down to the ground, aiming for the seven mares. The light struck them as their bodies began glowing brightly.

In the blinding light, the Mane Six yelped in surprise as they physically felt their bodies being turned into something else for the first time. Their limbs shrunk along with their bodies, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow's wings growing longer and thinner while Twilight's, Rarity's, and Kairi's horns remained on their foreheads, though a slot smaller to fit their transformed states. As the light disappeared, the transformation worked as the mares were now Breezies, frail wings, lanky bodies, antennae grown on top of their heads through their longer manes, the whole deal.

"Wow," Sora said as he looked at Kairi. "...You look a lot better as a unicorn. Breezie form does not suit you."

"It's only for a while until we get to their home," Kairi said, her voice a pitch higher and squeaky, which made the stallion snicker at her new voice. "Oh, and by the way-" She flew over to the smirking pegasus and punched him hard in the shoulder, still retaining her usual strength despite being a frail Breezie now. "THAT'S for picking a fight with a bunch of bees!"

"Ow...I was protecting Seabreeze from them," Sora reasoned. "Bees...Always causing me some kind of trouble."

"Maifo flai batendud!" Fluttershy said, speaking Breezie on instinct, confusing the others with her animal/rare creature linguistic skills. "Oh. I mean, let's go!"

"Too bad Fluttershy can't understand Heartless as quickly as any new creature she meets," Sora uttered. "We might have an easier time with any of the worst we might encounter."

With the Breezies all grouped together, the girls joining with them, Flitter and the other pegasus began creating the breeze for them. The wind caught their wings and carried them off back on the course they were taking, Sora flying after them to support them with some extra wind in case they were flown off course or need a bit more speed. Throughout the journey, they passed by many of the different terrain, the sun nearly an hour away from setting, and from Seabreeze's eyes glinting with hope, they had to be getting closer to their homes.

One of the Breezies began to fall behind out of exhaustion, but Seabreeze noticed and flew down to help him/her. "Don't give up! You can do this!" He winced when he saw the irritated look on the tired Breezie's face, still pretty sour at him for everything he said to all of them. He sighed, wanting to fix the wrongs he made and try to rekindle their cooperative relationship with all of the Breezies he was left with. "Look, I am really sorry about everything I said. I didn't even mean any of those things. I was desperate to go back home and I lashed out at you for no reason."

"Urt magurphn gi lur malfrrorra," the Breezie said.

"I know I was a horrible leader, but I promise I will not be that spiteful ever again," Seabreeze promised. "I know that you all can do this. We can make it in time. I believe in each and every one of you." He held out his hoof, the Breezie taking it as he helped them back with the group. "We're almost there! Just a little further!"

After a bit more gliding, they soon reached what appeared to be a canyon. Further along down the pathway, they reached a hole in the wall where a portal was slowly shrinking just beyond it, everyone making it just in time. Once all the Breezies flew inside, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Kairi, and Sora flew in, gasping in awe at the Breezies' home. It was like its own little world hidden deep inside Equestria: small homes made from mushrooms or built houses, a small lake in the center of the town, and what looked like more of the expansive world of the Breezies that stemmed further on than how far the hole went inside of the canyon.

"This place is beautiful," Twilight said.

"So! Stinking! CUTE!" Pinkie squealed.

"Oh, how I wish I had a sketchpad right now," Rarity said. "Just the wonder of this place is inspiring me to make fashionable dresses around this new world."

"Rarity, I don't think their home should be known to others outside," Kairi said. "We humans can sometimes think a place like this is too perfect, only for it to be destroyed by either expansion after tearing it down or extorting the landscape to make a profit."

"Well, we can at least keep it a secret from everypony." Kairi and Sora sighed and slumped their shoulders, the fashionista apparently too enraptured by the naturesque homeworld for the Breezies.

As Sora looked up, he saw Seabreeze flying off to a home not too far from where they were, approaching an orange Breezie with a long purple mane. She was also carrying a baby Breezie in her hooves, clearly his wife and child as he hugged them tightly. Seeing their reunion reminded him of his youth with his own parents: playing with his dad when Riku was elsewhere or sick, enjoying an evening out as a family as they sat on the beach and watched the stars, even the times when his father came back home after a long day at work. Sadly, it made the memories worse when he never saw his dad again the past several years.

"Sora?" Kairi snapped him out of his thoughts, looking concerned as she saw his happiness and awe turn to depression. "What's wrong?"

"...I-It's nothing important," he assured, though after concealing his Anti Form from everyone and having it show up by chance, nearly killing his friends, she didn't stop pressuring him until he finally told her what was on his mind. Sora sighed and gave up trying to hide it. "...I miss my dad."

"Oh..." She looked over at Seabreeze as he held his child in his hooves, who was happy to see their daddy return home.

"Just seeing Seabreeze with his family again...It brought back some of the good times I had with both my parents..." Kairi wrapped her hooves around him, remembering what had happened on that day a few years after she arrived on Destiny Island thanks to Aqua's protective spell. It was a horrible accident out at sea, the weather too dangerous for any ship to sail in, and when Sora and his mother heard the horrible news, Sora had felt broken and didn't leave the house for months except when he had to go to school. He managed to recover after his depression, and even after losing one of his parents, he didn't let it bother him and moved on, even if he repressed all of the pain of his loss. "He taught me so many things...He even told me that silly story about the paopu fruit he shared with mom when they were teens and that fruit's legend...At least we proved it to be true."

"Mhmm," Kairi agreed, nuzzling the stallion lovingly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine...Just a bit of sad reminiscing, that's all." Sora wasn't aware of Applejack hearing them while the others were distracted by the Breezies' home, never knowing he experienced his own loss with a family member he held dear.

"Uh oh!" Twilight said, alerting the others. "The portal's about to close soon!"

"I guess this is goodbye, Breezies." Fluttershy began to follow her friends, but Seabreeze stopped her for a moment, holding out a blue flower to her.

"To remember us by," he said.

He placed the flower in her mane above her right ear, the pegasus tearing up at the gift. "Thank you. I'll miss you all."

She quickly flew out before the portal got too small to fit through, the Breezies waving goodbye to their new friends. Once the group settled outside of the canyon where their home was safely hidden, Twilight and Kairi used their magic to turn the mares all back to normal. Sora, unfortunately, was still small, Discord's magic still preventing him from growing back to normal size until Aqua, Ventus, and Riku found him and forced him to return him to normal. While they all walked back, Sora and Kairi felt light come from the flower in Fluttershy's mane as it shimmered a rainbow light for a moment, but Twilight didn't even notice it just like with Rainbow's gift when it appeared for a slight second.

As they returned home that evening, outside of the Golden Oak Library, Discord was slammed roughly into the ground, Ventus and Riku holding the draconequus down. Discord was heavily bruised from head to tail, groaning in agony while Aqua stood before him.

"Finally, they're here!" Riku complained. "Where the heck were you guys!? We were waiting here for the past couple hours!"

"Sora, Riku. We needed to help the Breezies get home before it was too late," Kairi said.

"How many more of you have those infernal Keyblade things?" Discord asked, receiving a kick in the snout by the stoic blue unicorn.

"Maybe next time, you shouldn't disregard my skills unless you want me to show you every single ounce of my power," Aqua scolded. "Oh, and thanks for that potion a few months ago. I needed to catch up on what I missed."

"Potion?" Discord gasped in surprise, looking up at the Keyblade Master. "You took that potion from me!? How!? You were nowhere near me!"

"I was," Aqua corrected. "I have plenty of spells I have memorized over the years, including the magical capability of freezing my opponents in time with Stop." The draconequus sputtered in shock, but before he could complain, the unicorn grabbed him by the throat and pulled his head up to meet her calm, yet angered gaze. "Now, return Sora to his proper size, or else you'll be dealing with a blizzard that'll do more than pummel you with my hooves after thinking I'm defenseless without a Keyblade."

"Ok, ok, ok! I'll do it! Don't hurt me again!" As Aqua dropped Discord's head, Sora flew off Kairi's head and landed on the ground, the others giving him plenty of space for the draconequus's magic to work.

With a snap of his fingers, the teen grew back to his full size, not a single hair or limb out of place. Aqua nodded to Ventus and Riku, both stallions getting off of him as Discord disappeared with his tail between his legs, reminding himself never to mess with the Keyblade wielding woman again for the rest of her life.

"So, what exactly happened with you guys?" Sora asked.

"Don't ask," Riku and Ventus both said.

"Discord was quite a challenge, but I know my way around combat aside from just a weapon," Aqua said as she pounded her hooves together. "So, you finally got the Breezies home?"

"Yes, and there was another object that gave out light again, just like the last few times," Kairi explained. "Seabreeze, the Breezie Sora accidentally rammed into, gave Fluttershy a flower, and that was the next piece for Twilight's Keyblade and her D-Link with Fluttershy."

"It happened again?" Twilight asked. "How come I didn't feel it when Fluttershy was right there?"

"Maybe you're not fully in tune with the power of light just yet," Aqua theorized. "It may take a little time for you to feel it like we do, unlike how I guided you to find the light within your heart when you all crafted your Keyblade armor."

"So, Twilight's D-Link with Fluttershy...What's that like?" Riku wondered.

"Hmm...Seeing as Fluttershy is supposed to be the Element of Kindness, my best guess is that she'll have abilities pertaining to healing and defensive spells, which means her combat abilities would be diminished as she behaves like Fluttershy." Aqua wanted to test her theory on Twilight's new D-Link, although it was odd to hear the alicorn didn't even sense the light when she was so close to Fluttershy's gifted flower. She looked at Riku, thinking it would be a perfect idea to test her new abilities. "Riku, how about you and Twilight duel this time?"

"W-What!?" Riku exclaimed. "Me against Twilight!? Don't tell me you actually WANT me to fight her!"

"Yes. And don't hold back on her. In order for them to be unleashed, she needs to be attacked." Riku did not want to go along with this plan.

He didn't have much of a choice, seeing as Aqua was dead set on her theory and the others were dying to find out if she was right. "...Alright, fine...But if I seriously hurt her doing this, I'm going to hate myself."

"Riku, I can handle getting smacked around. Plus, I think I'm improving with my combat..." Twilight soon frowned, summoning her Keyblade in her hoof. "However, my D-Links always come up out of nowhere in the middle of practice, so I'm not sure if I'm really improving at all on my own. I do not want to act like Pinkie Pie again! Just being her for a minute makes me feel like I'm going to pass out!"

"D-Links are only supposed to activate by a Keyblade wielder whenever they want, not when your life is in danger as a last resort," Ventus explained. "If her Keyblade really does activate them on her own, then it might have a mind of its own and react when its owner is in trouble."

"That would be scary if this thing began to talk to me," Twilight grumbled, leering at her Keyblade and the gems that made up the chain.

"We can figure this out once we find the other two lights for you and Applejack," Aqua said. "For now, you and Riku start fighting until Fluttershy's D-Link activates."

Riku sighed as he forced himself to get into his fighting stance, the others backing away to give them space as he called forth his Keyblade. "Well, at least any arguments we have don't involve us beating each other up with our Keyblades...Aqua, is this really necessary?"

"Afraid to get beaten by a girl?" Sora teased with a mocking grin.

"Says the guy who got beat by his girlfriend in their own duel," Ventus countered, making Riku snort at the hilarious outcome, Sora lowering his head as he let out a disgruntled groan of embarrassment.

Twilight prepared herself, giving Riku a nod as soon as she was ready. He hesitated for a moment, but he rushed forward and struck. The alicorn showed perfect defense, her training having improved her senses and strength over the last few months, keeping her focus on Riku while backing away or leaping from side to side. She didn't have as much stamina as he did, but she was able to last for a bit longer. Twilight hoped her link with Pinkie won't show up, otherwise she'll wind up in more trouble if this was a real fight.

"Riku, you're still holding back!" Aqua noted, seeing the white stallion showing signs of hesitation as his strikes were slower than normal. "Use all your strength! Use magic! Actually fight her as if your life depended on it!"

Riku growled, feeling ashamed that a master of higher experience noticed he was holding back. He didn't want to disappoint her, but he didn't want to hurt Twilight. He shook off his worries and really began giving his all, backing Twilight as he swung with more force and speed. If she was going to be just as skilled in fighting back against her enemies or the Heartless, she had to learn that her opponents won't be holding back either.

Twilight was forced to block each attack, nearly getting struck as she began to panic. Eventually, her Keyblade's chain began glowing again, this time making the pink butterfly gem glow. She felt it's power flow through her, flinching on instinct as Riku was about to hit her. In a bright flash, a lavender shield appeared around her milliseconds before the stallion's blow struck her. As he made contact, he felt a powerful jolt of lightning course through his body as magical barrier countered with an electric field. While he was stunned, part of the barrier in front of Riku began to shift into a wolf's head, glowing pink eyes glaring at him before lunging out and biting him. As it bit him, the shield exploded, sending the white pegasus flying back until he hit the Golden Oak Library.

"Whoa," Sora, Riku, and Ventus uttered, Twilight's D-Link abilities from Fluttershy quite powerful, despite the barrier being defensive.

Twilight gasped when she heard Riku groan, barely able to move from both surprise and his limbs refusing to move in his paralyzed state. "Oh no." She ran up to him, feeling absolutely mortified that her countered shield did that to her lover. "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry Riku. Please don't hate me."

Her voice was barely at a whisper, speaking similarly to Fluttershy's timid tone. She held her Keyblade over his body, focusing her magic to heal him. The light shone around them, but instead of healing flowers, pink butterflies made out of light fluttered out and circled the two of them. The bright insects then flew off, two staying behind to land on Twilight and Riku while the others landed on the other four Keyblade wielders. Suddenly, healing light began seeping into them, stuck to them like leeches, but instead of taking away energy, it gave healing and restorative energy to them. It was surprisingly warm, Riku's injuries fading away as he was able to move his body again.

"Regeneration," Aqua mumbled, gently touching the butterfly attached to her chest. "Just as I thought: defensive spells and healing spells, but with unique animal forms."

"That does sound a lot like Fluttershy," Sora said. "But I don't think defense is her forte...unless you count her rage back at the Gala the other year as her aggressive side, I guess I can believe that, then..."

As the light faded from Twilight's Keyblade chain, the regenerating butterflies disappeared as well. Twilight didn't feel like she was getting lightheaded or woozy when it faded away, mostly due to the healing spell she had cast increasing her tolerance to the sudden rush of her D-Link styles when they time out or fade away. Riku looked at her, and she looked back, the stallion definitely underestimating her abilities thus far and didn't expect that unique type of counter attack.

"...That was...definitely something," he said. "You've gotten a lot better."

"I guess I was improving, even with those D-Links getting in the way." Twilight giggled, feeling a little proud of herself, even if Riku had went easy on her for a little bit. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"I've been hit by worse," Riku said, rubbing his side at the memory of fighting Xemnas, saving Sora and getting struck hard by one of the Nobody leader's ethereal laser blades after saving him.

"Well, that's another ability Twilight just gained," Sora said. "So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that for her gift, she'll shoot powerful magical spells that won't strain her, and Applejack's would be more around stamina and strength."

"I guess..." Twilight looked down at her Keyblade, wondering what her own power would be since she can't D-Link with herself. But aside from her new powers coming to light with each piece of light that she couldn't sense, there had been no luck with figuring out what was inside of the mysterious chest or any of the keys. "As much as I'm getting better at fighting, we haven't been able to find any keys for that chest back by the Tree of Harmony."

"A chest?" Aqua asked. "You can't open it with the Keyblade?"

"We tried, but it didn't react," Sora answered. "No light into the lock, no tapping, and there are six keyholes in it."

"It's been more than half a year, and we still haven't found any keys," Kairi said. "And I don't think six Keyblades can open it at once either. None of ours made any reaction to it."

"But, seeing how it's a chest that came from the Tree of Harmony, I doubt we'll actually find said keys to a chest it created in return for saving it from Discord's vines," Riku added. "That giant tree is grateful, but it never left us a clue as to where to find the keys and what they look like."

"We'll search for them after the Equestria Games are over," Sora said. "The two of us need to be at our best for the Struggle tournament and cheer Ponyville on in the events. Just don't feel bad if I beat you."

"Yeah, right. I've always been better than you at fighting, so I'm clearly going to win," Riku argued.

"Who's saved hundreds of worlds from darkness and has more experience with the sport?" Sora countered, Riku standing up and approaching his friend.

"Yet I had to save your hide when you got caught by Xehanort in the dream worlds," Riku countered back.

The two friendly rivals continued arguing over who was better than whom, Aqua, Twilight, Kairi, and Ventus shifting their eyes to both pegasi. "So...any bets on who would win the tournament?" Aqua asked.

"Sora," Twilight, Ventus, and Kairi said simultaneously.

"Same here," Aqua said as they continued watching the two teens gloated and tried to win their never-ending argument over who the better fighter was.


	84. Maud Pie

Waking up before the sunrise, Aqua put on her clothing as she prepared for the start of her day, beginning with a bit of meditation before more training sessions with Twilight. Just as she was finished getting ready, a loud knocking sound came from the front door of the boutique. She opened the door, Pinkie suddenly grabbing Aqua and dragging her outside.

"Aqua! Thank goodness! You're already up!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Quick! I want you to go around town and bring our friends to Sugarcube Corner!"

"Pinkie, what's going on?" Aqua asked, only to be flung toward the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. "PINKIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Though she was caught off guard by the mare's surprising amount of strength for eating sugar on a daily basis, she landed on her hooves as she reached the entrance of the apple farm. "...What the heck is she up to this time?"

(Just Wondering)

Deciding to go along with what the mare had in store, she went around and gathered the others, waking some of them up earlier than usual. As they waited outside, Rainbow and Ventus yawning as they were about to fall asleep again, they began wondering what Pinkie Pie had planned this early in the morning.

"Aqua, what exactly did Pinkie tell you she wanted us to do before she rudely woke me up from my beauty sleep?" Rarity complained. "If I don't get my beauty sleep, I'm going to end up with crow's feet."

"I have no idea," Aqua said. "She just flung me to Sweet Apple Acres, no idea how she could do that with how far the boutique is from there, and told me to gather everyone else outside of the bakery."

"If this is another party idea where we have to wake up hours before the sun rises, then she must have got insomnia or something." Ventus yawned again and was about to fly off to Rainbow's house where he was bunking during his stay in Equestria. "I'm going back to bed."

The door opened up, Pinkie appearing behind it as she wore a chef's hat and a pair of safety goggles. "Finally! What took you guys so long!? We're wasting time!"

Before any of them could ask what was going on, she grabbed each of her friends and flung them inside, leaving Riku for last. She shut the door on him as he tried to walk in, making him slam his face instead.

"Ow! Pinkie!" Riku was about to complain, but the mare opened the door and dragged him inside.

Despite the sudden pull and confusing motives for Pinkie's randomness this morning, they saw and stepped on what looked like colorful rocks, though they were a bit softer than an actual stone. "What the heck?" Twilight looked up from her hoof, watching Pinkie twirling a whisk in a bowl filled with more of the colorful rocks in a panic. "Pinkie, what's going on?"

"My sister Maud's going to be here at any moment and I need all of you to help me taste test the rock candy I made!" she explained.

"...So, you decide to tell us this now, before the day even begins...for your sister?" Riku questioned, unable to wrap his brain around Pinkie's reason, and the fact that there was a mountain of rock candy behind her.

"Wait, Maud?" Sora asked, recalling the names of two of her sisters, but he never knew she had a third one.

"My older sister," Pinkie answered, quickly appearing beside Sora as she gave him the bowl of mixed rock candy. "She was added in season 4, so that's why you only saw Limestone and Marble when you saw my past and not Maud." As she ended up breaking Sora's mind with her somehow knowing he saw her siblings in the book Celestia delivered to him a while back. He stared into nothingness with his jaw slacked open, Pinkie gently shoving a few bits of rock candy in his mouth and helped him chew it. "Stop staring blankly in confused shock and get to munching, Sora! That goes for everypony else!"

Pinkie went back to making more rock candy while the others started picking some of the different piles she already made and went to work on taste testing. Ventus waved his hoof in front of Sora's face, the stallion still stunned at Pinkie's knowledge of him knowing her family when she clearly couldn't have since she wasn't there with him in the book.

"Sora? You ok?" Ventus asked.

"...Yeah," he slowly said, beginning to munch on the candy in his mouth. "I'm just...just gonna sit down...eat my candy...and question what life is."

Sora did sit down and began stuffing rock candy in his mouth, still holding that thousand yard stare as Pinkie's mind blowing made it feel like his innocence was taken away from him. "...Pinkie, what did you say to Sora that broke him?"

About an hour into the taste testing, everyone sans Pinkie groaned in agony. Their stomachs were filled with nothing but rock candy, their teeth feel like they're practically rotting and cracked from chewing on the sugary hard candies, and if they had anymore, they were bound to throw all their stomachs' contents up. Pinkie was still taste testing, her stomach an endless black hole, and she was still making more.

"Pinkie, I think we've got enough taste testing," Kairi groaned. "There's plenty for you and your sister to eat."

"Yeah," Applejack agreed. "Besides, shouldn't ya be pickin' Maud up by now?"

"But we haven't even tried half the flavors yet!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Besides, I'm making all this rock candy for all of us, not just me and Maud!" Everyone groaned, already having had enough candy to last them through a decade. "I want all of you guys to share the tradition Maud and I do whenever we see each other: making rock candy necklaces and giving them to each other!"

"Sounds like a great tradition," Riku sarcastically said, his cheeks bulging out as he rubbed his upset stomach, nearly losing it as he belched. "I'd rather not join in if we have to eat the necklaces we get."

"Wait, how are you even making rock candy like this?" Sora questioned. "Aren't these supposed to be smaller and made of sugar water?"

"Actually, it's a special recipe made with a special kind of rock that Maud found when we were fillies!" Rainbow spat out a piece of rock candy, everyone shocked at the fact they were eating rocks.

"What the hay kind of rock is actually possible to eat!?" Rainbow exclaimed angrily.

"It's a secret ingredient, Dashie. I can't tell you or anypony. Pie family secret." The pegasus growled, kicking a few pieces of rock candy away in disgust, and being unable to eat much more. "I can't wait for Maud to meet all of you! Since she's getting her rocktorate in rock science, this might be the last time we'll ever do this again!"

"'Roctorate in rock science'? You mean she's studying to be a geologist?" Aqua asked.

"Same thing, but I know all of you will end up becoming the bestest of best friends with my best sister friend!" Pinkie soon began pulling everyone over to her in a suffocating hug as she listed out the similarities Maud has with everyone. "She expresses herself through fashion like Rarity, and she's smart and likes reading like Twilight, and honest, loves forest stuff, she's good at games, and she's super duper tough!"

"T-That...sounds great," Sora said as Pinkie continued holding on to everyone. "But, when exactly does her train arrive?"

"It's supposed to come by around eight this morning!" Pinkie looked up at the clock, gasping as it was nearly ten till. "Oh no! I gotta pick her up!"

She soon sped out of Sugarcube Corner, knocking everyone down in a pile on the floor. She slammed the door hard, causing the mountain of rock candy behind the group to fall down on them like an avalanche. As the candy rockslide stopped, the ponies poked their heads up out of the colorful rocks, avoiding to eat anymore unless they wanted their stomachs to explode.

"...Well, who wants to set up a picnic in the park?" Sora suggested, everyone agreeing as long as it meant staying away from all this rock candy.

Everyone gathered out to a nice spot out in the park next to a tree, a picnic blanket set up in the shade of the leaves with some proper food to hopefully ease their stomachs of all the candy they ate. The mares had even brought their pets along for a play date so they could introduce them to Maud. Rarity, strangely enough, wore a purple had that was decorated with clear stones, hoping to impress Maud, though some of them seemed to be falling off the accessory, one of them landing in a basket of muffins made for the picnic. While the pets played around, Winona spent more time around Sora and Ventus, feeling a little confused as the two teens had the same scent, yet they were completely different.

"You think Winona's a bit too confused to tell us apart?" Ventus asked.

"I didn't think she would, but seeing as you were part of me, I think she is." Sora pat the collie on the head, scratching behind her ears as she curled up beside him. "I always did want a dog, but my mom didn't think I was responsible enough to take care of one."

"Hey, what about Stitch?" Ventus asked. "Why don't you summon him? He's kind of like a pet, even if he is an alien. I think he'd be happy to see me again."

"Wait, you knew him before you destroyed your heart?" Sora asked curiously.

"Yeah. Though, he was known as Experiment 626 before he was named Stitch," Ventus explained. "Had a little trouble in an alien spaceship out in space with the Unversed attacking it, and I ran into him. He had this Wayfinder he crafted, and I think he met Aqua and Terra before me."

"Really?" Sora dug into his pouch and pulled out Stitch's summon charm. "Well, let's have another little reunion for you and Aqua."

Sora stood up and activated the charm, the light shimmering from the ukulele pendant getting everyone's attention. Aqua was a little surprised to see what Sora had planned, but as the light dimmed down, the teen was suddenly attacked by a blue blur that flew into him, sending him tumbling across the ground. Sitting on his stomach was what made her gasp, seeing the little blue alien she had met and encountered Terra and Ventus while she tried to arrest him for the Grand Councilwoman on the spaceship. He wasn't wearing his red jumpsuit, but it was still the fuzzy "dangerous experiment" with his extra limbs hidden in his body.

"Experiment 626?" The little alien's ears perked up, hearing the old name he was given and from a voice he hadn't heard from in so long.

He turned to the direction of the voice, and even though he was looking at a unicorn, he could tell just from the blue mare's eyes and mane he recognized who it was. "...Aqua?" Stitch looked behind him, spotting Ventus and recognizing his hair and eyes despite being a pegasus. "Ven?"

The alien pulled something behind his back, which was the poorly crafted Wayfinder he made, Ventus noticing he had rebuilt it after it broke before they escaped the ship. Stitch leapt off Sora's stomach and approached Aqua, looking up at the stunned Keyblade Master.

"You...still remember me?" she asked, Stitch nodding his head as he held his Wayfinder to his chest. "...How did you manage to escape?"

"That would be my fault, actually," Ventus said as he stood behind Stitch, rubbing the alien's head. "I wound up getting him out and away from that giant shark alien that was trying to kill him. Now, he's a helpful ally Sora can summon anytime he wishes. And his name is now Stitch, not Experiment 626."

"A summon?" Stitch nodded and agreed, speaking in alien as if he was saying "yes".

"Stitch not dangerous," he said, speaking clearly now than his first time talking to them. "Stitch help and fight Heartless." He began looking around, hoping to find someone else among the ponies, but there was no sign of him. "Where is Terra?"

Aqua winced, unable to tell the small, fluffy, and blue alien about Terra's fate. Stitch could see the pained look on her face, looking down at his Wayfinder, knowing that he wasn't here with the other two Keyblade wielders who helped change his life as a destructive experiment.

"Sorry, Stitch," Ventus said. "I don't think you'll see Terra again...He's gone."

"Oh," Stitch sadly said, his ears drooping down behind his head. He held his Wayfinder tightly, looking back up at Aqua. "But...Terra really not gone. Terra here."

He pointed at his chest, implying Terra would forever remain in his heart. Aqua nodded and pet Stitch, Terra's memories would forever remain in their hearts. Thankfully, distracting everyone from the depressing moment, Pinkie appeared down the road, bouncing toward them, though she didn't arrive with her older sister.

"She's here, everypony!" she cheered.

"And you left her at the station?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry! Gummy's with her! He knows where to guide her!" The white stallion facehooved, why she let her mindless pet alligator, with no sharp teeth to his surprise upon seeing Gummy the first time, guide her older sister to them was a smart idea.

"I hope Maud's not as...wild as Pinkie," he muttered to himself.

"There she is!" Pinkie pointed down the road, and though it was pretty far, they did see someone slowly walking down the path. The pink earth pony was highly ecstatic, bouncing up and down while the others had no idea what she looked like from that far. "We're over here, Maud!"

"Is she even moving?" Rainbow asked, only to receive a nudge in the ribs by Applejack, warning her not to be rude to one of their friend's relatives.

"She's not as fast as me," Pinkie said, ignoring the rude question as if it was just an ordinary question out of curiosity.

Eventually, after nearly five minutes, the mare finally made it and everyone saw what she looked like. Like Ventus had seen in Pinkie's family photo of her first party, Maud was the dull purple filly, only now she was fully grown and wore a blue, plain dress. What was also dull was her eyes and expression, her gaze half-lidded and barely showing any hint of emotion with her straight face. Some had expected Pinkie's sister to be almost as fun as her, though not by much, but Sora and Ventus knew that her family lived a dreary life farming rocks. During the awkward silence, Maud lowered her head down and began sniffing a rock that was on the path.

"Hm. Sedimentary," she said, her voice also lacking any emotion just like her appearance.

"...What?" Sora spoke up, voicing everyone's, except Pinkie's, question.

"This is a sedimentary rock," she responded.

"...Fascinating?" Twilight said. "...Anyway, we're all thrilled to meet one of Pinkie's family. She's told us a lot about you."

"Even though I didn't know about her at all during the time Pinkie got her cutie mark in that book," Sora whispered to himself, still a little spooked by Pinkie knowing he knew about her life as a filly, reminding himself over and over that it was just Pinkie Pie being her random self.

"I'm Twilight," the alicorn introduced herself. "And this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Aqua, Ventus, Riku, Kairi, and Sora."

"It's nice to meet you," Fluttershy said.

"And I heard from Pinkie Pie that you appreciate fashion just like myself," Rarity said, her rock hat wobbling on her head as the clear stones didn't stay on properly, causing some of them to fall.

"I'm really into expressing myself through my wardrobe," Maud said, though she didn't sound all that excited, still speaking monotonously.

"...Yes. And what does your delightful frock say about you?" the fashionista asked.

"It doesn't talk. It's a dress." Sora couldn't help but snicker at Maud's response, stunning Rarity at the joke she made with her dull tone.

"Ok...Uhh, anyway, we also have our pets with us," Applejack said, steering away from the awkward silence. "This here's Winona, Angel, Owlowiscious, Opal, Tank, and Stitch."

Stitch crawled up on Maud and stood on her head, looking down at her upside down. "Hello!"

He waited for some kind of response or reaction, but the dull purple earth pony just stared blankly at him. The alien licked her face, but still didn't get anything from her. He soon gave up with a shrug, leaping down and crawling up on Ventus's back. She wiped off the alien slobber on her face, not even batting an eye, which was sort of unnerving for the others.

"I have a pet too," Maud said. "He's in my pocket."

Fluttershy gasped, highly excited to see what kind of small pet Maud had that she carries in her dress's pockets. "You have a pocket pet!? Is it a tiny mouse? A baby bird? A trained butterfly!?"

She dug into her pockets and pulled out her pet, Fluttershy's excitement shattered in an instant as it was a pebble. "It's a rock. His name is Boulder."

(Wa Wa Wa Wa)

Everyone wound up facepalming, including the pets, but Pinkie and Maud didn't notice as the former was too excited having her sister here while the latter didn't seem to care much about their reaction. After the highly awkward and terrible reveal of Maud's pet rock, they finally started on their picnic as they sat around the blanket, the pets playing or relaxing close by.

"How about ya try one of mah Granny Smith's apple spiced muffins, Maud?" Applejack offered. Maud looked down at the muffins, though she began sniffing one of the rocks that fell off Rarity's hat in between the softer pastries. "Uhh, Maud, that ain't a-"

She suddenly bit into the rock, shocking everyone at how easily Maud managed to leave a bite in the clear stone and was chewing on it like a hard candy. Just seeing and hearing her chewing on it made them wince, feeling their own teeth breaking watching her.

"It's crunchy," she said.

"She ate a rock!" Riku whispered. "She's actually eating a rock!"

"That's...not healthy...at all," Aqua muttered.

Pinkie Pie dove her head into the basket, actually munching on a muffin, not even surprised at the fact her sister had bitten, chewed, and swallowed a rock. "Mmm! They are crunchy!"

While Maud looked at her sister, Kairi levitated the bitten stone out of the muffin basket before she could try to eat more of it, tossing it far away from them before she could hurt herself. After another bout of awkward silence, almost as silent as Maud, Rainbow finally broke it after hearing from Pinkie that she was a fan of playing games.

"So, Maud...Pinkie told us you liked games?" she asked.

"Boulder and I sometimes play a game called 'Camouflage'," Maud said. "It's kind of like hide and seek, but _way_ more intense."

"...Did she actually express some kind of emotion?" Sora whispered to Ventus, the teen shrugging his shoulders as her tone always sounded monotone.

They soon began playing Camouflage, where the object of the game was to find Boulder. The only problem is that they searched around piles of rocks, and all of them looked the same to their eyes. There were so many stones and pebbles that looked just like Maud's pet rock, yet she claims that the ones they thought had found him were not him. After about twenty minutes of searching, it was already exhausting and grating on a few of their nerves.

"This is impossible!" Rainbow complained. "It's like finding a needle in a haystack!"

"More like a pebble in a pile of rocks," Rarity corrected, another one of her rocks falling off her hat.

"And now you made it harder. Why did you think it was a good idea to glue rocks on a hat!?" Rainbow questioned.

"I couldn't find anything remotely close to something Maud would like, so I improvised!" Rarity grumbled and took off her hat, her neck killing her from the weight of the stones she hastily glued onto an old hat. "I give up!"

"We can't stop now," Twilight said. "We'll end up hurting Maud's feelings if we quit playing."

"Are you sure she has feelings to hurt?" Riku asked, receiving a punch in the shoulder by his girlfriend. "Ow! What!? Her expression's stone cold!" Twilight slammed his head down into the ground with her magic, shutting him up before he insulted Maud any further.

"Riku, zip it or I'll do it for you!" she warned. "If we upset Maud, we'll also upset Pinkie. Besides, she's having fun."

Riku looked over at Pinkie with his muzzle buried in the dirt, watching her randomly popping out of nowhere with random rocks, asking her sister if she found Boulder over and over. "I can't even make a joke when it's clearly obvious Maud's practically an emo."

"Found him," Maud called out.

Riku pulled his face out of the ground, rubbing his sore snout and wiping the dirt off him. "Yay," he cheered monotonously like Maud. "Where the heck was he?"

"He was hiding in my pocket," the bland earth pony said, making everyone groan in frustration.

(Wa wa wa wa)

"Ok, who the heck is doing that!?" Riku shouted.

Up above on a cloud, they spotted a random pegasus stallion with a trombone peeking his head over the side. "Sorry! Practicing for a recital in a few days! Didn't realize there was an audience listening!"

The stallion flew off elsewhere to practice, but everyone else was still annoyed that Boulder was in Maud's pocket that whole time. While they tried not to show their disdain for the horrible game, Sora heard Stitch disappear as his summon's time had been used up. He looked over to the other pets, all of them incredibly bored and about ready to pass out from boredom.

"Well, this morning was...fun," he said. "I think the girls should take their pets back home. They look pretty exhausted."

"Yeah, Maud and I better head home too!" Pinkie said, oblivious to the annoyed expressions on Rainbow and Riku's faces. "I want her to taste the rock candy we're going to use for our best friends necklaces!"

The Pie sisters left, Gummy lazily hanging onto Maud's tail with his toothless maw. As soon as they were out of sight, everyone groaned in relief, not expecting Maud to be so quiet and boring.

"She was definitely not like how Pinkie described her personality," Ventus said. "She looked so...so...boring."

"And we've been digging through dirt for the past half hour, only to find her pet rock was hiding in her pocket the whole time!" Rainbow complained.

"I thought Boulder was really sweet," Fluttershy said.

"IT'S A ROCK!" Rainbow and Riku both said.

"Maybe she was just nervous," Twilight said. "I mean, meeting so many ponies at once like our group can be a bit intimidating." Riku was about to speak, only for the alicorn to leer at him as she summoned her Keyblade. "Say another word about Maud's behavior that's more insulting than funny, and I will use Pinkie's D-Link to turn you into a splattered, paralyzed, and muted clown...If it randomly activates." He quickly shut his mouth, wanting to keep his life and not further anger his girlfriend any further. Seeing he obeyed her command, she dismissed her Keyblade and turned back to her friends. "So, how about we hang out with her in smaller groups during her stay and we'll see if she can break out of her shell?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Aqua said. "Maybe we can see the real Maud then instead of...the awkward, rock-biting, rock enthusiast that she is..." The unicorn rubbed her jaw, still wincing at watching Maud eating a rock like that. "...I'm not going to test of Rarity's hat rocks are edible..."

Later in the day, Pinkie dragged Maud down to Rarity's Carousel Boutique to get some time with Rarity. Since today was also a day for Twilight's training to take a break for a while, mainly due to the uneasy settling of the rock candy they all consumed, Aqua took some time to finish some of her many new Wayfinders for herself and their other friends. She took a break from her careful work to see Maud, Pinkie, and Rarity in one of the fashionista's work rooms.

"So, Maud, seeing as you...have a unique taste on fashion, I've got plenty of fabrics hoof-picked by moi that I'm sure you'll like," Rarity announced as she showed her finest rolls of fabric.

Maud was uninterested in the beautiful fabrics and looked at a dishtowel on the desk. "I like that one."

Rarity was a bit confused at her odd decision, but she laughed it off, thinking she was joking like with her outfit not really physically able to talk. "Oh, Maud. Pinkie didn't tell me you were such a comedian!"

The mare slowly blinked and tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"...Uhhh...But I thought..." Rarity was still seeing no other expression on Maud's face, growing more confused and baffled by how completely stoic she was. "...W-Well, darling, that's a dishtowel. Not one of my...fabrics..." The unicorn tossed away her complaints, willing to do anything to make Pinkie happy. "But, it does go along with your complexion. I can make anything fabulous."

"Hooray!" Pinkie cheered. "Rarity and my big sister working together to design something amazing!"

"I'll see if I can sew something together with them and make something fabulous," Rarity offered.

"No thanks. One is enough." Maud grabbed the dishtowel and lazily placed it over the back of her neck.

"Doesn't Maud make the coolest scarves!?" Pinkie asked, which made Rarity awkwardly chuckle, not exactly feeling the same enthusiasm as the pink mare. She noticed Aqua, who also grimaced at Maud's choice of fashion with a dishtowel. "Aqua, how does my sister look in her awesome scarf!?"

"Uhh...Great?" she said, highly unsure what to think.

Maud turned to look at Aqua, her blank stare observing the blue unicorn in a sort of disturbing way. She walked up to her and looked at her clothing, more specifically at the pauldron on her shoulder. Maud reached a hoof out and touched it, feeling the unique metal, Aqua staying perfectly still as she watched her unchanging facial features.

"This pauldron is interesting," she said. "A small piece of tempered steel alloy enchanted with a magical spell that is transformed from a block of simple metal, able to turn into full body armor from head to hoof that's stronger than normal metals used to create normal armor at the simple touch of the owner's hoof by will." Aqua's jaw dropped as Maud was able to guess what her armor was made of and how it works. "Did you make it yourself?" At a complete loss for words, the unicorn nodded her head. "It's neat. Metal is like a rock, only stronger, refined from ores mined from rocks."

"She even likes your cool armor! Neato!" Pinkie exclaimed.

The two sisters left the boutique to meet up with Fluttershy and Kairi for a nature walk, leaving behind the two baffled unicorns. Aqua slowly turned her head to look at Rarity, her mind completely blown as she subconsciously touched her pauldron with a hoof.

"...How did she know how my armor worked just by looking at it?" Aqua asked. "I didn't tell Pinkie how it works. Only Keyblade wielders should know about it..."

"...Is Maud a Keyblade wielder?" Rarity asked with terrified curiosity.

"I would know if she is one, and she definitely isn't..." Aqua began to feel a migraine, unable to imagine how random the rest of Pinkie's family were. "...I think I'm going to continue working on my project...right after I take a pain killer for my head..."

Fluttershy, Kairi, Pinkie, and Maud walked along the trail in Whitetail Wood, enjoying the bounty of nature surrounding them. A hummingbird flew over to Fluttershy and greeted the animal loving mare.

"Hello, Hummingway," she said. "Nice to see you again."

"Boy, I wish I could speak hummingbird!" Pinkie said as she began humming like the flittering avian as she bounced alongside the pegasus.

Maud and Kairi walked alongside each other, though the unicorn could see the stoic earth pony didn't seem to like being on a nature walk. It was hard to tell how she was feeling with her blank expression, never showing any emotion. Maybe it was due to the lifestyle the Pie sisters had on a boring rock farm, or there was something inside she was keeping secret that was so emotionally taxing that she had to repress her feelings. Or this really was her personality and she likes who she is.

"So, Maud, having fun so far in Ponyville?" Kairi asked.

"Pinkie wrote me letters about the town," she said. "She even wrote a lot of stuff about you, Sora, Riku, Ventus, and Aqua."

"Oh, so you two write to each other. Good to keep in touch with family every now and then." On the trail, they saw a menacing looking spider eyeing them on a rock. It reached a limb down, not exactly a mean arachnid as it pulled out a small flower for the mares. "Well, thank you, Mr. Spider." Kairi took the flower and sniffed it. "Fluttershy was right with how nice many of the animals around here are. Must be from her influence."

"I was looking at the rock," Maud said, making both unicorn and spider fall over in exasperation.

"You sure do love your rocks, huh?" Kairi asked sarcastically. "No wonder you're crazy about them..."

Inside the Golden Oak Library, Riku laid on the sofa as he read through a mystery novel while Twilight reorganized her shelves. Pinkie and Maud walked in, the former bouncing around the room while the latter lazily walked inside.

"Hi, Twilight! Hi, Riku!" Pinkie greeted. "Hope you got some good poetry books, Twilight, because Maud is a total poetry lover!"

"Well, I do have plenty of poetry books," Twilight bragged, levitating a few different books. "Do you by any chance read poems made by Quilland Ink? Or how about Flourish Prose?"

"I write my own poetry," Maud said.

"That's pretty interesting. Let's hear one." Riku looked up from his book, having a sinking feeling he knew what kind of poem Maud was going to tell.

She cleared her throat, just as monotonous as her voice and behavior as she began telling her own written poem. "Rock. You are a rock. Gray. You are gray. Like a rock. Which you are. Rock." The building was silent, Riku and Twilight staring dumbly at Maud, the stallion's prediction spot on as it was about rocks. "I've written thousands."

"Gee, let me guess. They're all about rocks?" Riku asked rhetorically.

"They are all about rocks," Maud answered. "You must be psychic or something."

"Maud makes the best poems!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Riku closed the book he was reading, stood up, and began making his way out of the library. "I'm out."

Before he even reached the door, Twilight used her telekinesis to drag the stallion back over to her, not letting him skimp out on trying to be friends with Maud and get Pinkie upset. "Riku, you are going to stay here and hear more of Maud's poems with me."

"You know, you can threaten me so many times until it starts to get old," he whispered angrily. "I do not want to stay here and listen to a thousand boring rock poems!"

"Well, I'm not going to listen to them by myself, so you're not going anywhere!" As the couple's arguing began to grow more heated, Pinkie gently wrapped a foreleg around her sister's shoulder and slowly backed up to the door.

"I think we should move on to Sweet Apple Acres now," Pinkie said. "These two seem to have some issues to work out."

"I guess I can tell them more rock poems some other time," Maud said as the bickering couple didn't notice the Pie sisters leave the library.

Inside the farmhouse, Sora assisted Applejack and Granny Smith make some freshly squeezed apple cider. Pinkie and Maud came by to help as well, peeling the apples to put into the boiling pot, where the smell of fresh cider was being made.

"Maud, you are going to love Sweet Apple Acres fresh cooked apple cider," Sora said. "And I'm not saying that just because I'm practically family as well. How are them apples coming?"

"I think this one is done." Sora looked over at her, watching her slam a rock down on one of the apples as her method of peeling the fruit, smashing the entire thing and splattering juice everywhere.

"...Ok. That's good...for apple sauce." Maud was about ready to use the same rock to "peel" another apple, but Sora quickly stopped her before Applejack and Granny Smith had a heart attack. "I think we have plenty of apples for the cider now."

Pinkie suddenly bounced on Sora, sending him crashing to the ground as she stood on him next to her sister. "Can we have some cider now!? Is it ready!?"

"I think it's done," Applejack said, both the farm mare and her grandmother a little worried having Maud assist them with cider brewing.

She poured a few mugs of warm cider, each pony taking a sip of the fresh batch. "Mmm. Delicious! Best apple cider ever!"

Maud took a sip from her own mug, showing no emotional changes in her expression as she gave her analysis on the taste test. "It tastes like apples."

She received awkward stares from Sora, Applejack, and Granny Smith, Sora taking another sip of his mug of cider. "...Yes...Yes it does..."

"Told you she was super honest, just like Applejack!" Pinkie said, guzzling down the last of her cider.

Sora and Applejack looked at each other, utterly speechless and feeling like they barely made any kind of connection as Maud looked down at her mug with a bored look.

Back out in the park, Pinkie and Maud met up with Ventus and Rainbow Dash for a bit of fun. The two pegasi decided on playing something that would probably interest Maud since she liked rocks: stone toss. They managed to find a few equally sized rocks of equal weight for them to throw and see who can throw it the farthest. Rainbow Dash went first, managing to throw it all the way across the lake with the boost of her wings. Ventus went next, easily picking up his rock and threw it, his rock landing a few yards farther than the rainbow-maned pegasus's without using his wings for that extra oomph.

"Ha! Bested you, Rainbow!" Ventus gloated. "Your turn Maud."

The teen had to duck as Maud threw hers, but her rock flew off far into the distance, easily beating the pegasis' distance by at least a mile. Once the rock hit the ground wherever it landed, it somehow exploded like a nuclear bomb, creating a mushroom cloud in the distance. Ventus let out terrified squeaks, his and Rainbow's jaws hitting the ground while Pinkie cheered for her sister. The shockwave from the powerful explosion soon reached them, causing the water in the lake to rise up like a tidal wave, crashing down on all of them and sucking the pegasi into the lake.

Pinkie had also been sucked into the lake, not even phased that her sister had more strength than a thousand Big Macintoshs on steroids, rolling playfully on a log. "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Ventus floated on his back, staring at the clear afternoon sky, his eye twitching as he had the sudden urge to curl up in a ball in a corner and suck on his hoof. "She's...really really strong...By the light of Kingdom Hearts, I didn't think Pinkie meant she was THAT tough!"

Rainbow poked her head out of the water, just as shocked as Ventus. "Whoa. How did you do that?"

"I threw it," she said, earning another facehoof from the pegasus mare.

(Wa wa wa wa)

"Will you cut that out!?" Rainbow and Ventus shouted at the same pegasus from before above them.

He fled from the cloud he was on before they beat him up for annoying them with his "practicing" as the pegasi crawled out of the water. "I swear, I think that pony's doing that on purpose," Ventus muttered, shaking himself dry as he reached dry land. "...Well, you obviously won by a landslide, Maud."

"I'm not really into...'winning'," Maud said, making Rainbow gasp in utter disbelief.

Pinkie and Maud began to head back home, leaving the two stunned pegasi behind. "She doesn't...like winning? Who the hay doesn't like winning!?"

Ventus slapped Rainbow upside the head. "I think you should be freaking out more about that nuclear explosion from a freaking rock she threw by at least a mile!"

"...Oh, right. That too." The teen groaned in exasperation at Rainbow's obliviousness to the real deal pertaining Maud's super strength.

As the sun set, everyone met up with each other outside Sugarcube Corner after spending some time with Maud and told them their experience with the mare. "So, that explained that strange quake earlier...Are you sure SHE actually did that with just a simple rock throw?"

"Yes!" Ventus answered Sora's question. "I have no idea what the heck she's packing, but if Pinkie's family has some odd superpower like her randomness, then Maud seriously has more muscle than anything we've ever faced."

"So, I take it none of us have gotten the chance to befriend her or get to know her more than the fact she likes rock and isn't talkative?" Kairi asked.

"Afraid not," Applejack said. "Ah have no idea how we're gonna tell Pinkie there's no way Maud can be friends with us."

The door opened up, Pinkie surprising everyone as she held another bowl of assorted colors of rock candy. "Great timing, guys! Maud's out looking for some more rocks to study, so we can get things all set up everything to make all our rock candy necklaces!" She noticed their nervous looks, looking elsewhere but at her as they weren't as excited as she was. "What's wrong? We don't have to taste test anymore cause we have the right tasting rock candies for the necklaces."

Everyone looked at each other, unsure how to break the bad news to Pinkie. They didn't want to upset her, but they just didn't have the same bonding experience that she had with her sister, Maud. They gave it a try, tried to figure out what goes on in her head, her likes and dislikes, but Maud was so stone-faced, so unbelievably dull, there was no way they could ever get to really know her from her boring personality. Sora sighed, breaking the silence as he was the first to speak everyone's mind.

"Pinkie, we all know you want us to join you and your sister's bonding tradition...but, I don't think we can," he said.

"Why not?" Pinkie asked, having been oblivious to her friends' reactions the whole day.

"We did our hardest to try to bond with her, but, sometimes, you won't be able to make friends with everyone you meet," he continued. "Whether it's from a first meeting or several conversations, some don't really want to be friends with those you try to force them to be..." Sora looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of his head as he knew the last thing he wanted to say would break Pinkie's heart. "...I don't think we can join your tradition with Maud. It would just feel...wrong, making something that means we could be her best friends when we just can't..."

(Missing You)

Just as he expected, Pinkie's mood spiraled downward, her smile gone as her mane began to wilt, deflating like a balloon. "...Oh..." It hurt everyone to see Pinkie this miserable, even if what Sora had said was the truth. At least her mane wasn't completely straight like her surprise birthday, but even still, she was disappointed and greatly upset. "...O-Ok...I-I understand..."

"Sorry, Pinkie," Sora apologized, the others nodding as they felt sorry for bringing this up to her.

"...I-If...If you guys need me, I'll be in here...figuring out what to do with the two hundred pounds of rock candy I made." Sora desperately wanted to reach out to Pinkie, but the mare closed the door, left with the large amount of rock candy that would go to waste.

The teen lowered his hoof, sighing depressingly as he kicked the ground. He looked back at the others, all of them feeling just as guilty with their heads lowered.

"Why didn't you guys try to shut me up?" he asked rhetorically as he trudged back to Sweet Apple Acres.

The others followed suit, some of them wishing they didn't say anything or tried to stop Sora, but they couldn't lie to Pinkie. As they left for home in misery, they didn't notice Maud standing around the corner, having overheard the stallion talking to her sister after she found a few decent specimens of rocks around town. Though her expression remained unchanged, there was a subtle glint of pity in her eyes as she began to head inside the bakery. Inside, she saw Pinkie sadly going through small piles of rock candy, picking out the ones only for her big sister while the rest of the mountain in the room was ignored. Maud didn't want to upset her more by saying she heard them talking outside, knowing her imagination could go from one bad scenario to a worse one, but she wanted to help make her feel better.

"Pinkie?" she called out, the pink mare turning her head, revealing a teary gaze as she looked at her sister. "Are you ok?"

"No," Pinkie said, dropping the rock candy she had in her hooves. "I thought they would like you...You're the bestest big sister ever and I was sure they were going to be your friends too...But I was wrong..." Maud approached her depressed sister, pulling her into a hug to console her. She never expressed her emotions around anyone, but she always did when it was just Pinkie, always looking up to her ever since she was a filly and discovered her talent for parties. Maud's lips slowly curled into a sad frown, holding her sister close as she let out her sorrow. Suddenly, Pinkie's mane poofed back to its normal self as she gasped. "Wait! I can still make this work!"

"Huh?" Maud went back to her stoic expression on her sister's sudden realization, Pinkie pulling away as she had her smile back, though the look in her eyes made the dark lavender mare worry.

"I need to plan everything out for tomorrow! It's gonna be fun for all of us, and I'm sure all of my friends will be your friends too!" Pinkie zoomed upstairs and into her room, leaving Maud standing in the room with all the rock candy.

"This isn't going to be good," she muttered monotonously, practically hearing the desperation in Pinkie's voice as she won't know what her sister's going to do tomorrow.

The next day, everyone felt absolutely horrible after admitting to Pinkie they and Maud couldn't be friends last night. While the rest of the Mane Six were at the library, figuring out some way to try to gain some connection with Maud to make Pinkie feel better, the Keyblade wielders laid in the grass out in the park, looking up at the clear sky. They all felt unmotivated to do anything as Pinkie's sadness was like a plague to anyone who sees her look so miserable.

"I feel like I should let my darkness eat me after seeing the look on Pinkie's face," Riku said. "I regret arguing with Twilight yesterday after Maud was going to share her rock poems, even if they were going to bore me to death..."

"I wish I had some darkness in my heart," Kairi said. "It just felt so depressing seeing Pinkie Pie like that."

"Try seeing how she grew up," Sora interjected. "Without Rainbow's sonic rainboom, she wouldn't be who she was and wound up staying on her family's rock farm."

"A rock farm?" Aqua asked as she looked over at the teen. "She grew up in a quarry?"

"It's actually a farm for rocks," Ventus corrected. "They roll them around, place them somewhere in the dull, colorless wasteland around their home, and who knows what other tediously boring stuff they do with rocks." The young teen groaned and brought his hooves up to his eyes. "I feel bad for Maud, always talking and looking so boring...Pinkie hyped us up saying she was this great pony, and, I will admit, her throw yesterday was awesome and frightening."

"She actually does keep in contact with Pinkie whenever they don't see each other," Kairi added.

"Maud actually knew how my Keyblade armor functioned just from looking and touching my pauldron," Aqua included. "...I was astounded after I recovered from the shock, and quite impressed.

"And despite sounding so boring, she did make a hilarious point to Rarity's fashion question that made me laugh," Sora said with a sad chuckle. "And her response after drinking Sweet Apple Acres fresh apple cider was so plain that I wish I laughed. 'It tastes like apples.'"

Sora's Maud impression to her critique on her first taste of cider made Ventus snort in hilarity while Aqua and Kairi giggled. The four Keyblade wielders looked over at Riku to hear something from him that he might have found charming about Maud. In the awkward silence, he tilted his head up, seeing the eyes of he fellow Keyblade wielders/friends waiting for his response. The stallion let out a sigh, his ears pressing against his skull.

"...Twilight and I kind of fought for a little about me leaving the library to avoid hearing anymore of Maud's rock poems she wrote," he began. "It soon escalated into me not liking poetry all that much and she practically forced me to listen to them...Surprisingly, there were actually poetry authors that Twilight liked who did write a few poems about rocks, the earth, gems, anything that Maud would be interested in..." Riku let out another sigh, his cheeks turning pink as he finished explanation. "...I liked those poems, and I'm interested in hearing what her own rock poems had..."

"...So, you like poetry now?" Sora asked in confusion, the white pegasus groaning in embarrassment as he covered his face with his wings.

"Yes," he grumbled. "...And Twilight and I made up after that pointless tiff I started..."

"I guess there were a few things we did like about Maud that we didn't acknowledge until now," Aqua said, changing the topic to avoid Riku feeling more embarrassed around his peers. "We did give her a chance, but I guess her personality made us feel like she didn't have much in common with us."

The teens all agreed as they continued watching the sky. "GUYS!" Pinkie shouted as she appeared between all of them, making the Keyblade wielders shout in surprise as they sat up and looked at her. "Quick! Follow me! I set up the funnest way you all can be friends with my sister, Maud!"

Pinkie sped off before any of them could ask what she did. Figuring it was better to see for themselves, the group of fighters headed to where Pinkie ran off to. They found the rest of the girls, including Maud, standing before one of the strangest of obstacle courses that wasn't there yesterday.

"Uhh, what the heck is all this?" Sora asked.

"I call it 'Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twi-Apple-Flutter-Key-Maud Fun Time'!" Pinkie said with a wide grin, only confusing the group more at the odd mish mash of an obstacle course laid out behind her.

"...Huh?" Rainbow said, voicing everyone's response to the odd game Pinkie made up on the spot.

"I combined everypony's interests into one big activity that all of us can enjoy and be the bestest of bestest friends!" she explained, though that didn't help make things clearer for them.

"She's getting desperate, isn't she?" Aqua whispered.

"We've got an applesauce tunnel for Applejack," Pinkie began explaining, crawling through a tube filled with applesauce until she reached the other end, landing in a pit of shimmering fabrics. "Pretty shiny stuff for Rarity!" She then leapt out to what seemed like a small battle arena, where cardboard pop-ups of Heartless poked out of the ground, where she smacked one with a stick, making it drop back down where it came from. "Reaction smacking for Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Venny-!"

"Yeah, she's desperate," Ventus said. "And just call me Ven!"

"Reading material for Rarity!" Pinkie continued, ignoring Ventus as she ran through a wall of books, which made Twilight wince at the sight of the ruined covers and pages that could have come from her library. "Critter time for Fluttershy!" She then sat at a table, Fluttershy's animal friends playing poker, which made the animal loving pegasus wonder how Pinkie got her critter friends to agree to her plan. She folded her hand of cards and ran into a small wind current bubble with floating cupcakes inside of it. "Cupcakes for yours truly-" Pinkie munched on a cupcake and leapt out of the other side of the machine. "-and it's all a race for Rainbow Dash!"

The last thing Pinkie didn't mention was the large mountain of rocks precariously stacked at the end of the course. "...And...what is that supposed to be?"

"A rock slide for Maud!" Pinkie answered as she made her way to the base of dangerously stacked stones. "You just climb up, and then you slide!"

(Wa wa wa wa)

"Ok, now this pegasus is really pushing it! Cut it out with that trombone!" As Ventus turned to face the pegasus that had been bothering them yesterday, instead of seeing him by them, it was a Crescendo sitting beside them. Now realizing it was a Heartless, his eyes widened as the music note airhorn of darkness took in a deep breath and played a song that called in assistance from other Heartless. "Oh crap."

(Face It)

Suddenly appearing around the group were a bunch of Heartless, two different types that were just as bad in large numbers: one were large, pinkish-orange dragon Heartless called Wyverns, very agile draconic Heartless that fly pretty fast for being so huge, and the other was a Defender, blue and purple bulky knight Heartless that carry a shield that has the face of a three-eyed canine, the face able to move and bite its victims and breath fire or ice. Pinkie was oblivious to the danger as she had began climbing her way up the rock slide, quickly ducking as she felt her Pinkie Sense warn her of something that was about to attack her. The Keyblade wielders summoned their Keyblades, protecting the mares from the dangerous and swift Heartless.

"Of all the worst times for an ambush, and it had to come from a stupid Crescendo!" Riku shouted as he thrust his Keyblade into the weaker nuisance. "Twilight, get the others far away from here! We'll hold off the Wyverns and Defenders!"

"Right!" Sora and Ventus cleared a path, getting the Wyverns' attention as Twilight lead her friends away from the Heartless, shooting a few spells to deter the dive-bombing Wyverns flying toward them. As Maud followed them, she stopped when she heard Pinkie Pie yelp. The moment she saw her sister, her eyes widened slightly as the pink earth pony got her hoof stuck in between the heavy stones as she ducked from one of the Heartless. Twilight looked back, seeing the dull earth pony stopped following her. "Maud, we have to get out of here! These creatures are dangerous!"

Sora, Riku, and Ventus took to the air and fended off the Wyverns, diving down onto the pegasi as they spun rapidly like a drill to knock them down. Being more agile than the larger dragon Heartless, they were able to avoid their swooping attacks and their rapidly kicking feet, slashing them repeatedly until each one they took on were destroyed. Down below, Aqua and Kairi kept their distance from the surrounding Defenders, leaping away from their lunging canine shields as their weapons. Behind Aqua, one of their shield's eyes began to turn blue as a cold frost frothed in the canine's sharp-toothed maw, about to spew ice breath on the blue unicorn. She felt the colder temperature before it could breathe it out, quickly turning to it and shooting a Firaga spell, dispelling its attack and knocking the Defender back. Others shot out fireballs, the eyes on the shields glowing red, only for Kairi to deflect them back and stun their shields for a moment. Both mares leapt over the barricade of knight Heartless, slashing away at their weak backsides or blasting them with magic spells.

While the Keyblade wielders dealt with the ambushing group, Pinkie tried to pry herself free from the heavy stones trapping her hoof. "Ok, maybe this wasn't such a smart idea to make a slide out of actual rocks." Amidst the battle going on, she heard a few pebbles at the top of the mountain begin to fall and tumble down. She thankfully didn't put a large rock at the top, otherwise it would have crushed her as it rolled down in her direction. When she looked up, her pupils shrunk as she saw one of the Defenders at the top, the canine shield growling as its gaze fell on the trapped pony. The Heartless slowly made its way down, the shield barking and lunging its owner forward, wanting to take a bite of the party pony and take her heart. "N-Nice shield doggy. Good boy. Want a big, juicy bone?"

It barked and lunged forward again, held firm in the Defender's grip as it wanted to torture the pony fearfully before taking her heart. Pinkie screamed out in terror, struggling to pull her hoof free, but the weight of the Heartless made the stones heavier, keeping her trapped in place. The others heard Pinkie, gasping in shock, seeing her in trouble.

"Pinkie Pie!" Sora tried to fly toward her, not seeing a Wyvern ram into him, sending the teen spiraling down to the ground.

The others tried to reach the rock slide, but the Wyverns kept blocking their path, leaving them open to back attacks from the Defenders on the ground. Maud saw that her sister was in danger and needed help, not caring if these strange creatures would tear her apart. Twilight was about to rush in and save Pinkie, but Maud beat her to the punch, running at incredible speed for an earth pony as she sped past the grouped up Heartless.

"Maud, no!" Twilight called out. "Come back!"

She ignored the alicorn's call, her eyes glaring angrily at the Defender getting closer to her sister, showing any real emotion around others outside of her sister. Maud reached the base of the rock slide, running up the rocky slope as if it were solid ground, focused on the monstrous being and its canine shield. The Keyblade wielders managed to slay the Defenders and Wyverns that got in their way, turning to the small mountain of rocks to race off and save Pinkie. They watched Maud running up and leaping toward the Heartless, but as she threw one of her forehooves out at the lunging shield, she punched the canine's snout hard, the force of the impact causing the shield to let out a pained yelp and nearly snapping the Defender's arm off.

Everyone gasped when the Heartless drew its shield back, seeing a large crack in the middle of the dog's face. Maud had actually caused damage to an impenetrable shield held by one of the few defensive Heartless, the face growling angrily with one of its eyes forced close from the large crack.

"Don't. Touch. My sister," she said, her monotone voice sounding even more threatening than if she actually conveyed her anger.

The Defender's shield roared and lunged for the mare that struck it, but Maud turned around and gave it a swift buck. Her unimaginable strength managed to not only stagger the Heartless back, she also shattered the shield, completely disarming the bipedal creature of darkness. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, and Aqua's jaws dropped at what they had just witnessed. Even though Ventus had seen how tough Maud was yesterday, she must have been holding back if she was able to buck a Defender's shield, cracking and/or shattering its means of offense and defense when their own Keyblades only bounced off it.

"Wow," Sora said after finding his voice. The Heartless wasn't exactly defeated as it stood up on the rocky slope, staring down at its hand where its shield was. It looked furious, yet also terrified as it lunged at the Pie sisters. "No you don't!"

He flew off and cast Gravity on it, squishing the heavy Heartless as it hit the small rock mountain. The impact caused the whole thing to turn into a rockslide, Maud quickly smashing the rocks trapping Pinkie's hoof as they both slid down before it caved in. The two mares landed safely while the Defender wasn't as lucky, the heavy weight of the rocks crushing it to death, releasing a heart that flew out from the rubble and disappear in a flash of light.

With the Heartless ambush over, everyone had breathed a sigh of relief, thankful to know Pinkie was safe. They had no idea Maud was that powerful, whether it was by her own strength or her drive to protect her sister from harm to actually destroy a part of a defensive Heartless like that was amazing. Before she knew it, Pinkie was suddenly wrapped in a hug by Maud, the mare pulling back as she showed a look of worry on her face.

"Pinkie Pie, what were you thinking making something like that?" she asked, her voice filled with concern rather than the same monotone she spoke. "You could have gotten hurt, or worse."

"I...I guess I wasn't," Pinkie said, feeling guilty for making her sister worry.

"I know how important it is to you to have your friends become my friends, but I don't think that's going to happen." Now seeing her sister was safe, she returned to holding the same neutral and dull expression and tone of voice, resting a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. "I think it's better if I spend the rest of my week back at home on the rock farm." Pinkie's ears drooped, still desperate to want her sister be friends with the others, but she didn't want to make something so ridiculous or life threateningly dangerous. Maud approached the others, recovering from her epic display of bravery unleashing all of her strength to save her family. "It was nice meeting you all. I'm happy to know Pinkie has such good friends like you."

Maud made her leave back to the station to return to her home, leaving the others to question how she managed to move that fast and fight so fiercely. "Wait, Maud!" Pinkie called out, chasing after her sister. "I'm coming with you!"

While their minds were reeling over what they had seen, Riku scratched his head in confusion. "...She was happy? That...didn't look or sound like happiness."

"Was she...holding back from yesterday's rock throwing game?" Ventus asked, just as baffled, but just as impressed as everyone else.

"She broke a Defender's shield," Aqua uttered. "That's...never happened...I thought it was impenetrable from both physical and magical attacks. But Maud actually cracked AND shattered it with only two strikes from her own hooves..."

"And she actually moved incredibly fast to save Pinkie Pie," Sora added. "She must have been so worried watching her sister in danger that she could really move a mountain if it meant keeping her safe..." His ears perked up as Maud's heroic efforts made him realize what they all had in common with her. "Wait...That's it!"

"What's it?" Kairi asked.

"We need to catch up with Maud and Pinkie!" he said. "I know exactly what it is that all of us have in common with Maud, and we can actually take part in their tradition properly with them!"

Riku and Ventus didn't have any clue what Sora meant, but Aqua and Kairi did. "Of course. It's so obvious!"

"We kept looking at 'what' we liked when it should have been 'who' we liked as well!" Kairi exclaimed.

On the train headed out to a barren wasteland of land, Pinkie and Maud sat together in one of the train cars. Pinkie sadly looked out at the passing scenery, getting closer to their family home as she'll have to spend the rest of Maud's time there with the rest of her relatives without her other friends, never ever sharing their tradition of making rock candy friendship necklaces. Maud was grateful to know her sister would be in good hooves once she had to leave to continue majoring in rock science, her hooves hurting slightly from kicking and punching the Defender's shield, though showing no signs of pain.

"Are you ok?" Maud asked, pulling out Boulder as she twirled him around on her hoof. "Did that creature touch you?"

"No. You saved me before it even got me," Pinkie said. "You remember the letters I wrote about creepy black monsters with yellow eyes? Those were the Heartless...And you beat one of them."

"So those are what they look like." Maud pondered blankly. "At least your other friends really care about your safety. If I didn't do anything when they got surrounded, I thought it would have gotten you."

"But I pressured them into trying to share a bond with you so we could all be best friends and make rock candy necklaces together." Pinkie sighed, pressing her face against the window as their home began to appear in the distance. "I wanted them to get to know how amazing you are."

After what Maud did against that monster, she was sure to have impressed them despite having never encountered the Heartless before. The train soon rolled to a stop at the station, the Pie sisters getting off as they made their way home. However, as they reached the entrance, they spotted the others waiting for them, having teleported to their rock farm, along with a few bags filled with rock candy.

"Hey! You guys took your sweet time!" Sora playfully chided. "We've been waiting for hours!"

"What are you all doing here?" Pinkie asked.

"What do you think, you silly pony?" the teen questioned as he held up one of the bags of rock candy. "You guys forgot about your little tradition!"

"Huh? But, you guys didn't feel like you bonded with my sister," Pinkie reminded.

"Yeah. We're sorry for upsetting you for not bonding with Maud yesterday," Twilight apologized, the others nodding in apology as well. "But there was something we all shared in common with your sister, Pinkie: you!"

"Me!?" she exclaimed in shock.

"We all just saw how much she cared about your safety when that Defender was getting closer to you when we were caught by the others and the Wyverns," Aqua explained. "I don't know how Maud was able to cause more than a dent in that Heartless's impenetrable shield, but she would literally break through anything, weak or invincible, keeping anything from harming you."

"Including your happiness," Twilight added. "Maud didn't want to upset you and wanted to leave so you wouldn't do anything more reckless in a desperate attempt to have us all be friends with your sister. What gives us a special bond with Maud is the fact that we all love you, Pinkie." Pinkie blushed and looked away bashfully at the heartfelt comment. "So, Maud, what do you think about that connection we have?"

"...That sounds great," Maud said, her deadpanned tone, not exactly the answer they were all hoping for.

"...Umm, shouldn't you be a bit more excited?" Riku asked. "We all like your sister just as much as you do, and you say it like that?"

"Are you guys kidding!?" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly. "I've never seen Maud so excited in all my life!"

Leaving the rest of the group confused, Pinkie bounded off and began cheering, her sister now best friends with her friends after finding something common they enjoy, which made it even better as it was her that was the common ground between them. Riku groaned at the response and Maud's neutral expression, smacking his head into the hard ground beneath him.

"I don't know if any of you noticed, but I don't share the same enthusiasm as my sister," Maud stated, which was clearly obvious ever since they first met her yesterday.

"Really!? I don't think we noticed at all!" Riku shouted sarcastically, earning a swift kick in the sides by both Sora and Ventus. "Why do you all keep beating me up!?"

"Because you're not funny," Sora said. "I'm the funny one. You're the cool, broody guy of the group."

"'Broody'?" Riku looked at the others, all of them seeming to agree with Sora as he always seemed to look pouty around them. Even when he jokes around, he fails and doesn't get a laugh from anyone. The stallion grumbled and dragged a hoof down his face. "I hate you guys..."

"Love you too, buddy," Sora said as he jabbed his elbow against Riku's leg, only messing with him as the others laughed it off.

(Friends in My Heart)

With their newly formed bonds with Maud, they all spent the rest of the day creating rock candy necklaces for her and for everyone else. Several rock candy necklaces were made as the group exchanged them, each one unique in design to each pony they give it to. As the sun began to set, they were all back at the train station as the Ponyville group were about ready to go back. Before they did, everyone gave Maud a necklace, Pinkie giving hers last as she gave a simple one for her back. As Pinkie bounced off, immediately eating her candy necklace before keeping it for a while longer to hold onto, Maud pulled out a box she hid in her frock. As she laid it down, when she opened it, everyone gasped at the large collection of necklaces that Pinkie had given her in the past, none of them eaten.

"You didn't eat any of the necklaces Pinkie gave you!?" Twilight exclaimed in shock.

"I really don't like candy," Maud explained, placing Pinkie's new necklace inside the box with the older ones, most likely preserving them as mementos. "I discovered our special rock candy recipe because I knew she loved sweets after discovering her talent and the party she threw for our family." Surprising them even further, Maud gave a small smile as she watched her sister, dangling the necklace over her mane as she swung it, licking the last piece of candy that remained on her sister's given necklace. "But that doesn't mean I don't love Pinkie Pie."

Despite the shock of seeing Maud emote in front of them for the first time, they had to admit it was a touching sentiment. "It's hard not to love her," Sora said, watching Pinkie finally grab the last rock candy and munch it up. He looked back at Maud, her face now back to its normal, stoic expression. "Say, earlier against the Heartless, you actually destroyed that Defender's shield. That's something none of us had ever done, seeing as it was impossible to actually do that as its only weakness in defenses was behind it or to its sides...Just how strong are you?"

"I'm stronger than normal earth ponies," Maud said. "I always broke through tougher rocks on the farm that not even my father could break after a few tries. I put all my power into stopping that monster, barely using a fraction of my real strength the first hit I gave it."

The Keyblade wielders' jaws dropped in astonishment, which amused Maud as she actually gave them a tiny smirk. "That crack was only a fraction of your strength when you blindsided it!?"

"I've been careful not to use too much of it as I grew older. As a filly, I always ended up breaking rocks I had to move in the field by accident." Maud lifted the hoof that she used to punch the canine shield away from Pinkie, which looked a little swollen and bruised slightly. "That monster's shield was stronger than even the toughest of diamond, and compared to the armor plates on your shoulders, I could probably crack it with half my strength if I wanted to." Sora looked down at his pauldron, placing a hoof on it, recalling Aqua's shocking discovery of how she figured out how their Keyblade armor functioned. Aqua told them that their armor was more durable than regular armors from other worlds, seeing as they're able to better protect wielders from tough Heartless and provide protection from the darkness when traveling around through the cosmos. "But I know you all have a lot more strength inside of you than on the outside. I trust you can keep my sister safe and keep her from doing really silly things that could get her into trouble."

Sora chuckled, nodding his head as he held his hoof out to Maud, the mare accepting it as they shook hooves. "You can count on all of us, Maud. Your sister's in good hooves."


	85. For Whom The Sweetie Belle Tolls

Sitting in her little workshop working on her secret project for her friends, Aqua carefully sewn in the next design for her many Wayfinders she was making. She had already completed the Mane Six's, similar to how she made Ventus's, but inside the white hearts in the center were their cutie marks. She began working on her own, using the same color of blue from her older one for the outside. As she began stitching in the white heart, she heard a crash come from upstairs in Rarity's room, knowing she was in the middle of an order from a famous singer in this world known as Sapphire Shores.

"What the heck is she doing up there?" Deciding to take a little break, she placed her finished Wayfinders and her materials in a small box, locking it up with her Keyblade to ensure it won't be opened by prying eyes.

She made her way up the stairs to Rarity's room, hearing Sweetie Belle inside as the door was opened slightly. "Sorry! I got carried away." Aqua looked inside, finding the filly covered in sequins in a heap, probably helping her big sister and got a bit too helpful. Rarity levitated all the glittering sequins off Sweetie Belle, placing them back in a box where they spilled out of, along with the rest of the assorted mess she made with her assistance. "I know how important it is for you to finish the wardrobe for Sapphire Shores and her backup dancers."

"Sweetie Belle, I appreciate your help, but I think I can handle it on my own," Rarity said. "Besides, this order has to be finished the day before tomorrow for Sapphire Shores and her Equestria-wide tour. I should probably get these finished up by then."

"So that means you have time!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. "You think you can check on the stitching and the buttons on the dresses I made for me, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo? I want them to look perfect, and I might need your expertise."

"Well, I can't really say no after all your help this week. When do you need them?" Rarity asked.

"Tomorrow night for the show we're putting on." Both older mares stared at the filly, completely dumbstruck at Sweetie's request to have dresses she made checked a day before the event she planned on showing them to others in whatever show they had planned.

"Sweetie Belle, I'm already behind as it is!" Rarity said. "You should have told me about this sooner."

"But I made them a couple days ago after I worked on the script and directing." The filly wilted, playing the guilt card as she looked upset.

It unfortunately worked as Rarity sighed. "Well, maybe I can get some help from the girls if I-"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Sweetie squealed as she glomped into Rarity's leg. "You're the best sister ever! The dresses are over there."

Both mares looked at the mobile hanger, their jaws dropping at the horrible dresses Sweetie Belle made. They were sewn poorly as if it were a mismatched patchwork quilt, some of the sleeves were too long to fit a small filly, and if this kind of work was sold, not even those who need clothing to survive would even want to wear these in public. Rarity spotted Aqua, mouthing the words "help me", but the Keyblade Master shaking her head in disbelief. They both knew it was impossible to even save those dresses and had to be remade from scratch.

"I'll get the fabric," Aqua said before she headed back downstairs, sighing in bewilderment at Sweetie Belle's crazy ideas, or even Apple Bloom's and Scootaloo's ideas to get their cutie marks. "How do none of those fillies give anyone gray hairs with all the trouble they start or get into? I'm surprised they didn't tear this town down after hearing what they do...or even try to do if they weren't stopped by anyone."

Thankfully the next day, before the Crusaders' play began, Rarity and Aqua had fully redone Sweetie Belle's costumes, though what exactly the play was, they have no clue. If this play the filly came up with was serious, they surely didn't want her or her friends to be laughed at with her "prototype" designs. While the Mane Six stopped by Rarity's boutique to help her finish Sapphire Shores's outfits for her tour, Aqua delivered the new outfits to the fillies before their show began. Since Sweetie Belle exaggerated how amazing this play was going to be, most of Ponyville came to see it at the theater, including the Keyblade wielders.

The play itself, to the sensible humans-turned-ponies, made absolutely no sense and was terrible. It was like Sweetie Belle, being the screenplay writer, director, and an actor, wrote a bunch of words she thought were sophisticated like their outfits from a thesaurus, their acting wasn't all that good, and the only saving grace that kept everyone else from leaving were the dresses Rarity designed and the after-party, surprisingly set up in advance by Pinkie Pie before she went to help the fashion designer. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Ventus stood by a table, contemplating the "interesting" show Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo performed in.

"...Well, at least we know those three won't get a cutie mark as actors," Sora said. "...Or anything involving entertainment through storytelling."

"Trying to write a play in the renaissance might be interesting, but not in that way," Kairi added.

"The only thing that saved them the humiliation of getting booed off the stage or having everyone leave was those dresses." Aqua rubbed her forehead, wondering just how Sora had been able to handle the Crusaders' antics since his time here. "Sora, you're close to those three. How do you handle what they do that well?"

"He's been hanging out with a talking dog and duck, both of which are expert fighters in their own class, and they made him more of a doofus than when he was five," Riku responded, the others chuckling as Sora leered at his friend.

"I know how to have fun," Sora explained. "And I'm also a kid at heart...Which is why I knew and still believed Santa Claus was real, and you still owe me presents for breaking my childhood dreams!"

Before Riku retort on the reminder of the jolly old man's existence, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo entered the room where the after-party was held. Each of them wore sunglasses, acting like important celebrities that were starving for attention as they sauntered inside.

"Here we are, the stars of the show!" Sweetie Belle announced.

"Y'all may tell us how much ya loved us," Apple Bloom said.

No one paid them much mind as they approached the Keyblade wielders, all of them wearing nervous grins, neither of them wanting to break their spirits. "So, what did you think? Are we not A-list actresses?"

"...Uhh, yeah. Great," Ventus lied, laughing nervously, quickly silencing himself with the punch he held in his hoof.

"Hey, where's Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked.

"And mah sister?" Apple Bloom asked as well.

"Well, your sister and idol had to help Rarity with the others for Sapphire Shores's outfits," Aqua explained. "She fell behind after Rarity and I...'touched up' your designs a little, Sweetie Belle. And it didn't help that you told us that the play was tonight out of the blue like that. Even I began to stress, and I'm not that good of a seamstress."

"Wait, I thought Sweetie Belle told Rarity about this weeks ago," Scootaloo pondered, the unicorn filly wincing at the statement.

"Well, I didn't want to bug Rarity," Sweetie explained. "I worked really hard on this play, and I directed, acted, and wrote the screenplay. But, at least you guys and everypony else enjoyed it!"

"Almost as enjoyable as a trip to the dentist's as he pulls all your teeth out of your skull," Riku muttered, earning a hard jab in the ribs by Kairi as he took a sip of his punch, making him splutter and cough as he winced in pain.

"You really love breaking kids' spirits if you made Sora not believe in Santa back then," Kairi hissed.

"So, which did you guys like better?" Sweetie Belle asked. "The writing? The directing? The acting?"

The five older ponies were absolutely silent, mostly not able to focus on the confusing dialogue of highly advanced or olden words since it was so terrible. The only thing that was memorable was how flashy the dresses were, and they were sure everyone else in the room would say the exact same thing.

"...Uhhhhhh..." Sora tried to find the right words to not break their spirits, unable to think of anything as the pleading eyes of the little filly begged him to tell her. "...You know what? The performance was so good, words cannot describe how...amazing it all was!"

"Great! Let's see what everypony else thinks!" The three fillies walked off to talk with the other ponies who watched their play, Sora stuffing his hoof in his mouth as he was going to bring their hopes down by other ponies' opinions.

"Sora, why did you say that?" Aqua questioned as his friends gave him a dirty look.

"Oh, like the rest of you had anything good to say!?" he asked back. "I didn't want to break their spirits like that! I'm not sure if you know this, but when Scootaloo was picked on by Diamond Tiara a few months ago when she made fun of her lack of flight, I hated seeing her so miserable! You can't just upset something that cute and feel good about yourself!" Riku and Ventus looked at each other, then looked back at Sora as if he had lost his mind. Kairi and Aqua, however, did think that it would be wrong to make something as cute as a little pony cry or see them sad or cry. "Don't you two look at me like that. Ven, you saw what I saw, and Riku, you're dating Twilight, and you tease her by calling her 'adorkable'. So, yes, I think the fillies are cute, I think they're adorable, and I am not ashamed to like anything cute that tugs at my heartstrings and make me go 'D'awwwwww!'"

"...I guess he does have a point," Ventus said, slightly baffled, but he did admit that seeing Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo through Sora's eyes that they were adorable for being innocent pony children.

"And...how did you know I call-?" Riku paused as he looked at Kairi, forgetting girls have a tendency to gossip about things, and whenever Twilight had a girls day out, they must have talked about a few things they did with their respective boyfriends or say to each other. "...Never mind..."

They soon heard Sweetie Belle scream in frustration, their attention averted to the irritated unicorn filly after she and her friends spoke to the other ponies who "saw" their play. "Did anypony else remember any part of the play BESIDES the dresses!?" With no answer from the rest of the crowd, Sweetie Belle was incredibly angry, stomping over to the Keyblade wielders and glared at Sora. "Were you lying to me about the play, too, Sora!?"

"I-I...W-Well, it's just that...T-The thing is..." Sora let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. "...The play wasn't...good...at all."

"But it was just the dresses, wasn't it?" He sighed as he nodded. "...Not again...Rarity did it to me again! It's just like my fifth birthday party all over again. Nopony cared about the play at all: not my directing, not my writing, and not even my acting!"

"Uhh, 'our' acting, Sweetie," Scootaloo corrected.

"She keeps ruining my life!" Sweetie Belle ran off, heading straight off to her sister's boutique to give her a piece of her mind.

"And that's what happens when you lie, Sora," Riku said. "You've been living with the Apple family, who are honest, hardworking ponies, and they follow through with honesty."

Grumbling in annoyance, Sora summoned his Keyblade, and before Riku could try to defend himself, he cast Stop on his friend, freezing him right as he got into position to fight. He gave his friend a swift, hard buck in the stomach a couple times, knowing he was going to feel the impact as soon as he could move again.

"At least it was a white lie so I wouldn't upset her!" he shouted at the frozen white pegasus.

He ignored the odd looks the others gave him as he ran off to chase Sweetie Belle and apologize to her for lying. As soon as Riku was able to move, he immediately doubled over in pain and clutched his stomach, groaning in agony.

"W-Why the hell did he...do that?" Riku asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Because there's a reason why everyone hits you: you're a bit too insensitive to any serious moments that can leave emotional impacts," Aqua stated.

"And some of us in mah family aren't good at holdin' back the truth much," Apple Bloom said. "Especially me."

"And he didn't want to upset a little filly who is younger than him and looks up to him like an older brother so she doesn't feel like her confidence in something is shattered into a million pieces," Ventus added. "He's an older brother to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and will do anything to make sure they have fun, they stay safe, and keep them from getting angry or upset. So learn the difference between sarcasm, mockery, and actual honest opinions you think of before you say something you might regret."

"Or do," Kairi said. "Just seeing how mad Sweetie Belle was and mentioning a terrible birthday Rarity 'ruined', she's not going to think straight or listen to reason."

They left Riku to himself as the pain started to go away, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo following them, eyeing Ventus curiously after noticing him appear in Ponyville a couple months ago. "Hey, is he related to Sora?"

"Ah don't know," Apple Bloom said. "He sure does look and sound like him a little bit, but he seems a bit more...mature than Sora."

"He turned fifteen at that awesome party a few weeks ago. Sora's way older than him." As they left the building, Riku managed to stand up, holding his abdomen as he felt a couple bruises begin to form.

"...Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut," he mumbled. "Anytime I say something, someone has to wail on me when I end up teasing them..."

After several hours of work, with the help of her friends, Rarity had finally finished the order for Sapphire Shores just in time before leaving for Canterlot tomorrow morning. After fixing up the headdress, the pop singer's theme based around an old civilization out in the deserts beyond Saddle Arabia long ago, Rarity put in the final stitch in the eye in the center.

"There. Finally done. Thank you for helping me, girls," Rarity said. "And without this final stitch, the entire headdress would fall apart."

"I'm still a little surprised all of this is one whole entire piece," Fluttershy said, being the model for the finally finished accessory for the rest of the wardrobe.

"If this one stitch is taken out, it would end up falling apart disastrously. Now we can finally relax and take a breather." The mares heard the front door to the boutique open and slam shut, followed by hooves stomping up the stairs, then the door to her room slammed open, Sweetie Belle storming in and throwing the dresses for her play on the floor. "Sweetie Belle? Did the play not go well?"

"No!" Sweetie exclaimed. "Not even close!"

"Oh. Was there something wrong with the dresses?" Rarity asked.

"No, they were perfect! And that was the whole problem!" As Rarity stared at her sister in confusion, the rest of the mares slowly slinked away, not wanting to get involved in the confrontation between the two siblings. Seeing as they were done helping Rarity, despite having to leave the awkward argument they avoided, they passed Sora as he rushed in, heading up the stairs to apologize to Sweetie Belle for lying to her. He stopped at the doorway when he heard the filly yelling at Rarity. "How could you do this to me!? 'Oh, what amazing dresses! I love those dresses! Dresses, dresses, dresses, DRESSES!'"

"...Oh. So they did like them." Rarity giggled after breathing a sigh of relief, patting her sister's head, but the filly was only more infuriated by her older sister's obliviousness. "Goodness. You had me worried, you silly filly."

"See!? I knew it!" Sweetie screamed. "You did it on purpose just like you did with my fifth birthday party! Stealing my spotlight after all the hard work I did to get noticed!"

"Wait, what?" Rarity asked, honestly having no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh, don't you dare act like you don't remember what you did!" Sweetie exclaimed, pointing a hoof at Rarity. "I wanted you to make my dresses a little better, not jaw-dropping amazing that nopony else cared about the play I worked so hard on making!"

"But I tried to make what I thought you wanted." The filly scoffed and stormed out of Rarity's room, bumping into Sora.

(Dearly Beloved Reprise)

"Sweetie Belle, I don't think Rarity-" She stopped him, zapping his chest with a small beam of lime green magic, surprising him a little with her magic developing a bit more, but she didn't want to hear anything from him either.

"And you lied to me!" she yelled, making the teen wince at the scolding he was given by the unicorn filly. "You came to the play, but you only stayed because you liked Rarity's dumb dresses more than my ideas! 'Your performance was so good, words can't describe how amazing it was!' Amazingly horrible! You're just as bad as she is!"

"But I just-" Sweetie Belle struck him again, only with her anger fueled more, she managed to shove Sora into the wall in the hallway.

"You could have at least given me an honest opinion instead of lying to me and make me look like an idiot in front of everypony thinking we were good! Or maybe you shouldn't have said anything at all!" Though the magic blast didn't really hurt, Sweetie's words hurt Sora more, stomping past him to go to her room. "You're the worst not-related-brother ever!"

Those words hit Sora hard as Sweetie Belle slammed her bedroom door shut. He stood up and tried to open it, but she locked it on him. He could use his Keyblade and unlock it, but he wasn't going to get her anymore riled up than she already was.

"Sweetie Belle, please, just let me talk to you!" Sora pleaded as he knocked on the door.

"Go away, Sora! I don't want to see you again for the rest of my life!" she shouted.

Sora wilted, his ears drooping, having stopped trying to make amends with her after hearing her say she never wanted to see him again. She was still mad at her sister for ruining her birthday and doing it again at the play, which he never thought really bothered her much when Sweetie was around Rarity. Though, with how attached she was to him after getting to know each other and the ridiculous sibling spat the unicorns had during the Sisterhooves Social that ear, the filly does get a little irritated with her older sister's attitude, perfectionist and sophisticated behavior, and lack of attention due to Rarity's job as a fashion designer. After spending so much time in Equestria, he even considered Sweetie Belle like the sister he never had, along with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, caring so much for those three fillies like an older sibling would.

Now he felt horrible for getting her hopes up, only to have them crash down with other ponies' opinions on Rarity's designs rather than Sweetie Belle's own creative play. Sora leaned his head against the door, staring at the ground, unable to find his voice, wanting to apologize for getting her so upset. Rarity approached him, seeing the look of sorrow on his face.

"Sora, maybe I should try to talk to her about this," she said. "I really don't know what she means about how I ruined her fifth birthday. I was only trying to keep the other foals in her class entertained until she came down."

"After everything I did for Rarity this whole week!" Sweetie shouted as she ranted to herself, both ponies able to hear her from inside her bedroom. "'Sweetie Belle, get me some red ribbon! No, that's not red, that's CHERRY! No, that's CINNAMON!' It's all RED! What's the stupid difference!?" She screamed in frustration, plopping onto her bed as she continued rambling. "And Sora...Why did he even bother to show up if he and everypony else didn't care about my play!? 'Oh, we showed up to watch your play, but I could only think about Rarity's dresses because she's clearly got a talent and you don't yet! So, how about I say it's awesome when I have no idea what the major plot point of the play was because I'm a stupid, spiky-haired dolt of a colt who should have kept my mouth shut if I had nothing good to say about Sweetie Belle's artistic genius at all!' Why did I even have a crush on him before realizing he was already in a relationship with his own special somepony!?"

Sora and Rarity's jaws dropped, the pegasus never even knowing Sweetie Belle actually liked him that way before Kairi came to Equestria and thinking her behavior before was because of shyness, while the unicorn had no idea her sister actually liked Sora in that way before. Even though she took the news a bit better than Twilight, their relationship now more on a brother-sister bond that was now completely broken, it didn't help the fact that Sweetie Belle was really upset with both him and Rarity.

"...Well...I didn't know that," Rarity uttered, and from seeing Sora's shock, he didn't either, thankfully. She placed a hoof on his shoulder, his eyes still staring at the floor, but he was listening to whatever she had to say. "I think...we should let her burn out that anger. She'll come around and we can try to talk to her when she's calm enough."

"...Maybe...Maybe not..." Sora sighed heavily and slowly walked down the hall, out of the boutique, and back to Sweet Apple Acres. He didn't acknowledge the others as he passed them, too miserable to respond to their questions or explain what happened. Once he reached the farmhouse, he immediately headed upstairs to his room, fell on the bed, and looked out the window. "Good job, me...You try to make things better, but instead, you made it worse for you and Rarity..." Sora rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, knowing Sweetie Belle won't listen to anyone when she gets angry and frustrated when she doesn't get what she truly wants from her sister, and now her psuedo-brother. "I should have just said it was bad..."

Later that evening, Sweetie Belle tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She was still upset that her sister ruined her moment in the spotlight again, and Sora had made her look dumb in front of everyone else after lying and saying how great her play was. She growled, unable to get comfortable as she climbed out of bed and paced around her room.

"Great, now I can't sleep because of my dumb sister and now-not-brother," she mumbled to herself. Sweetie Belle exited her room and went to the bathroom, getting a drink of water from the sink before making her way back to her room. "I wish I could take back all the work I did just to get back at her." As the filly reached Rarity's room, her sister's door was partly opened as she heard her snoring. She peeked inside, seeing the boxes that held Sapphire Shores's order laying not too far from the bedroom door. Then, she got an malicious, sneaky idea, grinning widely as she snuck inside and opened the one that held the major headpiece for the pop singer's outfit. "Even better."

Using her magic, she purposefully pulled out the importantly hidden stitching in the eye of the headdress, giggling quietly as her plan was perfect to get back at Rarity for all the pain she caused her. There wasn't much she could do to Sora since he doesn't live with them, but she would be better off without him. She probably only had a crush on him because he looked cool, mysterious, and really strong, and he really was, but after lying to her about her hard work being nothing but a joke, he just lost a non-related sister. After discarding the thread in the waste basket, she skipped along the hallway back to her room, hopping into bed and falling into slumber at last, feeling satisfied to know what will happen when her sister's design fell to pieces the moment she pulls it out.

As Sora slept, he felt the same weightless feeling of floating down in an endless abyss. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the dream realm, back to his human self as he saw the crossroads of floating doors, dreams of the ponies asleep in Equestria. Luna must be having another busy night and planned on asking for assistance in Ponyville's dream roads while she dealt with others from other cities or towns. His body flipped right-side up as he landed on the starry roads, the princess of the night waiting for him where he fell.

"Good evening, Sora," she greeted. Luna noticed his usual cheery self was replaced with sadness, growing concerned for his sudden depression like when he had felt bad for not saving her beloved. "Is everything alright, Sora?"

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I...made a little mistake and wound up ticking someone off. Now she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Kairi doesn't want you in her life anymore?" Luna asked, confused by Sora's vague description of the person or pony he was talking about.

"N-No! Not Kairi!" he corrected. "I...I meant Sweetie Belle."

"Ah...I see." Sora let out another sigh, this time in frustration at his own neglect at describing who was mad at him. "I was actually about to ask for your help to deal with her problem for me, though...what exactly happened that brought her to hate you?"

"Do I really have to say it?" Sora whined, mostly because he didn't want to remind himself how crappy of an older brother he turned out to be. Seeing as Luna was waiting for an answer, he had no choice, seeing as she needed to know what happened today. "Alright...Well, the CMC held this play that Sweetie Belle wrote, directed, and starred in...It was honestly the worst play I had seen and heard, but my friends and I watched it regardless."

"A terrible play? Of what, exactly?" Luna asked.

"Imagine the Ye Olde Equestrian speech you used the first Nightmare Night you celebrated, but it was used poorly and would even make you want to run for the hills." The alicorn winced, that old language long gone aside from any renaissance plays dedicated to stories from a thousand years ago or more. Just imagining hearing a foal today try and talk like that would definitely tarnish the time she grew up in. "Anyway, the only reason why everyone else watching the play stayed was because of the outfits Rarity made for them. She just wanted to help Sweetie Belle, and she got mad because everyone cared more about the dresses than her work...And, I lied, saying it was a good play so she didn't seem disappointed...Now...well, she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore...

"And she also had some sort of crush on me when we met." Luna chuckled at that last bit of information, making Sora blush in embarrassment at the fillies long lost infatuation toward him.

"Fillies always look up to the strong warrior who's called a hero throughout the land," she said. "And colts can look up to a strong princess like myself. I sometimes get letters from my favorite little subject after my first Nightmare Night."

"Pipsqueak?" Sora guessed. "And you respond to them?"

"When I can," she answered. "Although, no thanks to last Nightmare Night's sudden Heartless raid, he wasn't able to speak with me, but he saw how well I do with my scythe as I am not just a noble princess."

She called forth a little drawing that came with one of her letters from Pip in front of her, showing a crude drawing of Luna with her scythe, cutting down black splotches that were supposed to be Heartless. "Huh. Cute..." Sora sighed and looked down. "Although, I'm down one friend after Sweetie Belle disowned me as her brother...And she's really miffed at Rarity, saying she ruined her fifth birthday party, but Rarity had no idea what she was talking about."

Luna dismissed her fan's drawing she will forever cherish, nodding at the information as she sees the cause of Sweetie Belle's anger. "So, she is mad at her older sibling for stealing the spotlight after the hard work she had done...But it is a misunderstanding, and the young filly thinks otherwise, becoming too irate to realize she would regret seeking vengeance for her older sister's mistake when trying to help..." The alicorn sighed and began walking down the road, Sora following after her as they passed by the several doors to other ponies' dreams. "Sweetie Belle and I are so much alike."

"...Oh yeah...You and Celestia." It was odd for Sora to realize that Sweetie Belle hating Rarity was almost similar to how Luna had acted toward Celestia, though instead of a conflict over a dress, it was more on how the public saw each of the alicorn sisters. "No one appreciated you, and you felt your sister didn't either, turning you to hate and darkness, using that to overpower Celestia so you could show Equestria who deserved more attention."

"And it grew worse when Sombra had severed our relationship, leaving me alone with no support..." She looked up at her horn, the special crescent ring he made for her and their betrothal still worn on her to this day. "At least I know the reason why now...If he told me, he knew I would be in the Crystal Empire in a heartbeat to try to save him, but he would regret hurting me if that were to happen." Sora didn't blame himself anymore for failing to save Sombra, but he still wished he could have done something to keep him alive. "I always loved him, even when we parted ways and we both changed from the dreadful power of darkness...And he still loved me..."

"I know how much he meant to you," Sora said. "I really wished some part of him was still alive. We could have found a way to bring him back..."

"You did what you could, Sora. I'm sure Sombra would not want to remain alive if the monster that he became was still in his heart..." After walking down the long and winding path, Luna stopped in front of a white, light pink and light fuchsia door, the similar color scheme Sweetie Belle's coat and mane were. "Here is young Sweetie Belle's dream door."

"...You sure she'll listen to me after what happened today?" Sora asked, feeling unsure if he should be around Sweetie Belle if she's angry while dreaming.

"She cannot stay mad forever. If she and the other foals in Ponyville look up to you, she still does despite her unnecessary envy against her sister and distrust toward you over keeping her feelings from getting hurt." Sora looked at the door, sighing with trepidation as he placed his hand on it. "Dreams always show the answer to what one's fears or anxiety come from in the waking world. Some can even replay memories of the past they have experienced, even those with a similar memory, but from a different viewpoint." He looked at the alicorn, taking in her words as if she was giving him cryptic advice. "Some can show possibilities of the future of regrets they have made in life, though they are all over-exaggerated and just made up nonsense blow out of proportion. I'm sure with your unique magic, you can do such a thing and help change her mind."

"...So, you're saying...you want me to pull an Ebenezer Scrooge on Sweetie Belle?" Sora's question made Luna tilt her head in confusion.

"A what?" she asked.

"Oh. Right...That's a human story for Christmas..." He put a hand to his chin, thinking of the best way to describe what he meant. He also wondered, since Christmas and Hearth's Warming were similar in some ways, there might be some stories they might share. "Do you guys have a story for Hearth's Warming about some grumpy pony who hates the holiday, but gets visited by spirits to show them the true meaning of Hearth's Warming and break them of their terrible past that made them a grump in the first place?"

"...I do not believe I have heard of a story like that," Luna admitted. "The only Hearth's Warming story I know of is the holiday's birth and the unification of pony tribes calling the land Equestria."

"Huh...I should probably ask Twilight if she might have heard something like that story, then..." Sora turned to Sweetie Belle's door to her dreams, taking in a deep breath as he put his hand on the handle. "Well, let's hope I don't get myself kicked out of there like with Scootaloo."

"Good luck, Sora." The teen nodded his head and opened the door, stepping inside the bright light coming from it. Once the door was closed, Luna began to ponder about the interesting story Sora had mentioned as she flew off through the dream realm. "I'll have to ask Tia in the morning if there was ever a story of a mean-spirited pony visited by spirits on Hearth's Warming..."

Entering Sweetie Belle's dream, Sora found himself in the filly's bedroom, but she was nowhere to be seen. He heard a commotion outside along with flashing lights out the window. He opened it up and stuck his head out, finding what appeared to be an award ceremony in the middle of Ponyville for some reason. There were several ponies in the audience, easily spotting Sweetie Belle in one of the seats in a glimmering purple dress, looking confused as if she had just teleported there without even realizing it. On the stage were a mare and stallion, none of whom Sora had ever seen or known, about to present a gold pony trophy to the four nominees on a screen above them, one of those spots featuring the filly.

"And the winner of the "Best Writer, Director, and Actor in an Awesome Play Put on by a Pony and Her Awesome Best Friends" goes to..." Sora had to facepalm at the overly long award topic.

"I know this is Sweetie's dream, but come on," he muttered to himself.

"Sweetie Belle!" The crowd began cheering and applauding as the filly, so shocked that she quite clearly won in her own dream, approached the stage after shaking a few ponies' hooves where she had sat.

Sora shook his head, knowing she would wind up the winner, but when he looked back in the crowd, he spotted himself in the audience, though as a pegasus. Unlike the rest of the ponies, he was clapping slowly with a sinister grin on his face, Sweetie's sweet dream about ready to turn into a nightmare. Suddenly, clouds rolled in and began raining on the award ceremony right after the unicorn filly received her trophy. Everyone fled from the rain as Sweetie's trophy melted off its stand like as if it were made of wax. In the clouds was an image of Rarity's face, laughing at her as she literally rained on her parade. The Dream Sora, however, remained, unaffected by the rain as if the raindrops phased through his body.

"Stop it!" Sweetie Belle shouted at Dream Rarity. "Why do you have to ruin everything!?"

"Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Belle," Dream Sora said, climbing up onto the stage as he leered at the filly, still holding the smirk on his face. "I think you should have been more grateful that Rarity actually helped you get that little reward. You and everypony else in Ponyville-no, all of Equestria-knows your play sucked!"

"N-No it didn't," Sweetie argued, feeling very intimidated by the pony she looked up to as a big brother as he looked at her like that. "My play was perfect. I worked hard on it."

"More like you looked through a dictionary and put in a whole mess of words into dialogue and scenes to make it look like a five star feature, which wound up being negative ten on the ratings bar!" The real Sora curled his hands into fists on the windowsill, not the kind of person who would ever say something so harsh like that to someone he cared about. "Face the facts, Sweetie Belle: Rarity is by far better than you, and you have no creative talent at all."

"T-That's not true," she whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes as she was soaked to the bone from Rarity's rain. It tore the real Sora's heart as she thought of him as a heartless monster. "I-I do have a talent."

Dream Sora laughed maniacally, his fur slowly growing darker the more menacing he became. "Y-You think you have a talent!?" he asked as he pointed a hoof at her, his brown hair slowly turning jet black and his eyes blue to yellow. "You're absolutely pathetic without your sister saving your hide all the time! You're practically useless on your own, and she knows it!"

"S-Stop!" she pleaded, squirming away as she tried to take her dress off to flee from the monstrous Nightmare Sora.

She leapt off the stage after squeezing out of the dress, but Nightmare Sora immediately appeared in her path. She shrieked in fear as he forcefully picked her up by his hooves, crossing a line with the real Sora as he leapt out of Sweetie Belle's bedroom and ran straight at the dark pegasus intending to harm her.

"You wanted me to be honest, right!?" Nightmare Sora asked, his teeth growing into fangs, intimidating the filly more as she tried to escape from his grip. "Well, I'm being brutally honest right now, Sweetie Belle. You have no talent in anything: not art, entertainment, music, comedy, athleticism, nothing! Face it, Sweetie Belle. Your sister kept covering for your stupid mistakes just to keep you from looking like an idiot in front of your peers and anypony else. And me...well, I actually fell for cute little you because you was so pwecious and adowabwe with them big puppy dog eyes because I'm a complete sucker to the guilt trips you give to anypony when you want something you so desperately need."

"No!" Sweetie Belle cried out, smacking Nightmare Sora's hooves as they began to turn into sharp claws. "Leave me alone!"

"You have no purpose in this world, blank flank." Grasping Sweetie Belle tightly in one clawed hoof, the evil, monstrous Sora pulled the other hoof back, the sharp claws extending as he stared down at the terrified filly, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness of the Rarity cloud taking over the sky. "Better to hear the painful truth of your failures now than to hear a white lie in order to make you feel like you're worth something...when you're obviously not!"

Right as Nightmare Sora was about to thrust his hoof through Sweetie Belle, the real Sora ran up behind the demonic version of him, thrusting his Keyblade from the stallion's back deep through his chest. Nightmare Sora let out a strangled gasp, mouth agape as he stared in shock, struggling to breathe. Sweetie Belle opened her eyes after flinching from the sudden pain she was about to receive, gasping in surprise at the odd two-legged creature that saved her, the familiar looking Keyblade's silver blade run right through the dark pegasus's body. The stallion looked down, stared at the key shaped blade that was thrust through his body.

"Drop her," Sora growled, the filly's ears perking up as she heard his voice. "I said drop her!" He dug his Keyblade deeper in the nightmare's chest, making it grunt in pain, sounding more like a monster than a sentient being, forcing his claws open and drop Sweetie Belle. She backed away and got a better look at him: the same spiky brown mane, blue eyes glaring venomously at the black monster, black clothing that matched the usual jacket she know Sora wore. He grabbed the fake's mane and pulled his neck back, forcing the nightmare to look at him. "I would never do or say anything like that. I lied to her so I wouldn't hurt her feelings and destroy her confidence to do whatever she can to find her cutie mark.

(Vector to the Heavens)

"So you leave her alone and stop pretending to be me!" Sora pulled his blade back, shoving Nightmare Sora forward as it staggered, clutching the hole that was left in its chest. The nightmare didn't fade as Sora expected, the dark pegasus now as feral as a wild manticore as it roared and ran toward Sweetie Belle. The teen quickly got in front of her and blocked its claws with his blade. "I said stay away from her!"

Sora shoved Nightmare Sora back with a counter shockwave, sending it flying back. He quickly chased after it and continuously slashed it, not giving it a chance to recover and go after the filly again. The Rarity in the cloud growled as she began to float down to the ground and transform into a mare, only her appearance was far more sinister than her usual self. She looked almost like Nightmare Moon: black coat, glittering stars in her purple and white streaked mane and tail, and her eyes were like a reptiles with slitted pupils, but she was still a unicorn. She fired a bolt of lightning at the Keyblade wielder to stun him and get at the scared filly watching with fright and confusion.

Sora anticipated getting attacked by Nightmare Rarity, quickly grabbing his dazed dream self, using it as a shield to block the attack. Nightmare Sora was zapped instead, then was flung across the field and rammed straight into the unicorn. He ran forward as they scrambled to get up, flinging his Keyblade using Strike Raid, smacking them with the spinning weapon repeatedly as he called it back to his hand to fling it over and over again. Once he was directly in front of them, he leapt up and slammed his Keyblade into the ground beside the two nightmares, sending them both flying up into the air. Sora unleashed a barrage of Thundaga spells, keeping them up in the air and shocking them repeatedly.

Nightmare Sora growled, evading a lightning strike and dove down at the teen, roaring demonically as its claws honed in on him. Unfortunate for the black pegasus, Sora evaded the dive, grabbed its foreleg, then leapt up a few inches into the air and began spiraling rapidly. His firm grip kept slamming his dark self into the ground, keeping it dazed every time it smacked the ground. Nightmare Rarity recovered as she levitated herself in the air, her eyes glowing white as she charged a powerful and large sphere of dark magic from the tip of her horn. Sweetie Belle gasped at the sight of it, Sora hearing her as he stopped, keeping a firm grip on the dazed monster as he looked up.

Sora used another Strike Raid, this time aiming it at the growing sphere above the dark unicorn mare. His Keyblade struck the magical sphere and destroyed it, causing it to blow up on Nightmare Rarity and send her falling down to the ground hard. Nightmare Sora growled as it snapped out of the repeated slams into the ground, lashing out its claws at the teen. Sora leapt back, evading its swipes and lunges as it put more force into its attacks than speed like how his Anti Form behaves. As they got closer to where Nightmare Rarity landed, the mare was already back on her feet, grinning sadistically as she charged her horn for a point blank lethal shock as they got closer to her.

Sora tsked in annoyance, seeing the attack coming as he flipped backwards, getting closer and closer to the dark unicorn. Once he was close enough, Nightmare Rarity thrust her horn forward, but Sora flipped over her, quickly grabbed her neck while keeping far enough away from the crackling horn spurting out dark electricity, lifting her onto her back legs right as Nightmare Sora thrust its claws into the mare, straight through her chest and missing its real target by mere inches. Both nightmares were highly shocked, the mare unable to believe her partner stupidly struck her in its rage while the stallion didn't even pay attention to where she was at the time.

"Not exactly the smartest duo, aren't you?" Sora asked, holding his right arm out behind him, perfectly catching his Keyblade that was flung up in the air from the explosive blast from earlier. "You are not who Rarity and I are supposed to be. You're just her anger and jealousy turned into monstrous nightmares that won't leave her alone over a misunderstanding from her big sister and white lie that immediately broke her trust in me." Twirling his blade in his hand, he thrust his weapon straight through both nightmare's heads, their bodies going slack as the last of their life began to fade. "Now, stay away from her and crawl back to the darkness you came from."

Sora pulled his Keyblade back, both dark ponies exploding into clouds of darkness. They soon faded away and brightened the dream world, the nightmares destruction bringing Sweetie Belle a peaceful dream once again. He relaxed his stance now that the dangerous dreams were slain, looking over at where Sweetie Belle still sat, still staring at him even while he attacked the nightmares of himself and Rarity. Sora approached the stunned unicorn filly, lowering himself down on his knees with a nervous grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh...hey, Sweetie Belle," he said.

"...S-Sora?" Sora nodded, confirming that it was indeed him she was actually looking at. Sweetie Belle rubbed her eyes, thinking she was dreaming, only she actually was and wasn't having a dream within a dream. She looked around her, the stage and rows of seats were now gone, along with the rest of Ponyville. She then looked back at the teen, her eyes examining every part of his real form, growing more confused as her brain couldn't process what had happened. "...Am I...dreaming?"

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"...Rarity was a cloud and you turned into a monster...Definitely a dream." She poked her hoof on his leg, looking up at Sora again. "...Are you a dream?"

"No. It's really me," he said. "To make a long story short, you're looking at what I really look like. I'm not a pegasus, I'm a human, I'm from another world far out in the galaxy, and I can also travel through dreams sometimes."

As the filly took in the very brief explanations, now knowing what kind of creature he was, never hearing of a human before, she noticed a lot of differences they had. He stood much taller than her, about maybe Princess Celestia's height, he wore more clothing than his shirt and jacket that covered most of his bottom half, his ears were on the sides of his head instead of on top, slightly hidden under his spiky hair, and he has no fur on his skin. Sora remained quiet as Sweetie Belle examined him, both letting her curiosity of his real self wander about and afraid to hear what she would say to him when she didn't want to anymore.

Just as he feared, as she was done looking at what a human looked like, her brow furrowed as she turned around and sat with her back facing him. "I said I didn't want to see you again..."

"Sweetie..." She didn't turn around to acknowledge him, the teen letting out a sigh. "I'm really sorry. I didn't want to let you feel bad that your play...wasn't exactly the best you came up with. I wanted you to feel like you made something incredible...but that ended up bringing your hopes up when you asked for everyone else's opinion, and they only commented on the dresses Rarity made."

"...Then why did you stay when you knew it was bad?" Sweetie Belle asked, keeping her back turned to him. "Was it the stupid dresses?"

(Kairi)

"Because that's an older non-brother does for his little non-sister." Her ears perked up at his answer, her head slowly turning to look at him. "Even if no one else paid attention to the play itself, whether it was good or bad, I stayed until the end of it so you, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo wouldn't be disappointed to see an empty crowd when you were finished." Her ears drooped, turning her head away as her eyes welled with tears. Sora wanted to stay despite how her play was forgotten over her sister's clothing, and she immediately regretted saying she hated him, striking him with magic, and disowned him as an older surrogate brother. Sora crawled up and sat down behind her, gently stroking Sweetie Belle's head. "Those awful things that nightmare of me said is not true. You are very creative, and I know you and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders will find that special talent of yours, whatever it may be."

Sweetie Belle looked up at Sora, her lower lip trembling as her tears streamed down her face. With a sob, she turned around and leapt onto his lap, burying her muzzle against his chest as she tried to hug him, her small forelegs barely able to wrap around his waist. He heard her muffled apologies as he gently stroked her back, sighing in relief as their bond together wasn't severed by his one little mistake. As soon as she calmed down enough, Sweetie Belle sat in Sora's lap, wiping away her tears with a sniffle.

"I-I'm sorry, Sora," she apologized. "I didn't-"

"It's ok," he assured, gently scratching behind one of her ears, calming Sweetie more with the delightful sensation his fingers did to her sensitive appendage. "I've already forgiven you...Can you forgive me for being a 'stupid, spiky-haired dolt'?"

Her ears drooped sadly, feeling bad for saying that and having him hear that from behind her bedroom door. "You're not stupid..." Her eyes widened, her cheeks turning pink as she looked up at him. "Wait, did you also hear-?"

"That you had a crush on me when we first met? Yeah. I heard every single word of your rant." Her cheeks turned bright red as she looked down in embarrassment, Sora's laughter not helping along with the gentle scratching he gave her ears. "Dare I ask why you had a thing for me?"

"...I-I don't know...You were nice and funny, and I thought your mane was cool." Sweetie scrunched her muzzle, her eyes darting around as she spun around and sat with her back turned to Sora again, but still stayed in his lap. "And I heard you saved Apple Bloom from those Heartless things when it rained the first couple weeks you were here."

"Yeah. Word traveled really fast about my appearance, and it reached Canterlot no thanks to Rainbow Dash suspecting me of creating them like they were my pets." Sora stopped scratching Sweetie Belle's ears, the filly whining as the delightful feeling ended so soon, tilting her head up so she could look at him. "You realize you're like six-seven years younger than me, right? A little bit too young for me, and I'm already in a relationship with Kairi."

"I know. I got over it when I saw you two together at Sugarcube Corner when she first came here," she said. "...And...is Kairi like you, too?"

"Yup, as well as Riku, Aqua, and Ven." Sweetie Belle hummed in thought, quickly interrupted as Sora poked her muzzle with his finger. "But that stays between you and me, otherwise Aqua would chew me out about telling others who we really are. Got it?" The filly nodded her head, understanding the consequences for him telling her all this secret stuff. "Good. Now, how about we talk about you and your issue with Rarity today."

She lowered her head and grunted, crossing her forelegs against her chest as she pouted angrily. "I don't want to. Besides, she's gonna get what's coming to her in the morning. That way, we'll be even for her ruining my play and my fifth birthday."

"Sweetie Belle, do I need to remind you how frustrated you got with Rarity when she wouldn't let you do anything to help her, and you decided to try to get back at her by making me your permanent brother?" Sora questioned.

"That's different!" Sweetie argued. "That was when she didn't give me any attention or any thanks for helping her! She took the attention I wanted away from the most important moments in my life!"

Sora sighed, grabbing his Keyblade and gently bonked the filly on the head with the tip of the blade, a small light sparking at the end. "Welp, I'm going to have to change your mind and figure out what your revenge scheme against Rarity is." Confused by the strange light she felt after he tapped her on the head, Sweetie Belle yelped in surprise as he carried the filly in his left arm, standing back up on his feet and aiming his Keyblade out in front of him. He twisted it, a light flashing out as a portal leading to the dream realm opened up, but the doors to the other ponies' dreams were not there as it was more Sweetie Belle's subconscious where her memorable moments in her life were held, good and bad. "I'm gonna see what exactly happened on your fifth birthday so we have a third party witness what made you hate your sister taking your attention."

With the filly held in his arm, he jumped through the portal, both human and unicorn falling through the endless abyss of blue and shimmering white stars. After falling through the never-ending realm, the world around them began to shift to the inside of a two story house, Sora landing on the stairway, lowering the filly down to the ground.

Sweetie Belle sighed as she looked down the small flight down to the living room, where a bunch of foals she remembered that came over this day were waiting for her, the birthday filly. "This is it. This is the day Rarity began to ruin my time to shine."

"I don't recognize any of these foals," Sora said, seeing as none of the colts and fillies at the party looked familiar. "Did they move before I knew of your classmates now?"

"I don't know," Sweetie said with a shrug. "They probably did."

"Well, at least this was way before you met Apple Bloom and Scootaloo...and Diamond Tiara, thank goodness." Sora didn't see any sign of five-year-old Sweetie Belle with her little friends, but Rarity was there watching over them as she came in from what appeared to be the kitchen. "So, where's the birthday girl at in this little memory?"

"I'm upstairs in my sister's room right now, getting myself ready to look presentable." The Keyblade wielder tilted his head in confusion, watching Sweetie Belle climb up the stairs, following after her to see what she meant.

The filly lead him to a room nearby, and as he took a peek at what was inside, his heart exploded at what he saw. Getting herself prettied up for her birthday was Sweetie Belle at five years old, a bit smaller than her height now with a shorter mane, but she was even more adorable at the age she was. She wore a blue dress that was far too big for her to wear, a pink pearl necklace around her neck, and began putting on purplish-pink lipstick. The young unicorn filly was a bit messy with the lipstick, making a big splotch on her muzzle.

"Ah! My heart!" Sora fell over on his back as he clutched his chest, unable to bear the adorable cuteness of the five-year-old Sweetie Belle. The older filly grumbled with a blush as Sora sat up, quickly grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. "Oh my gosh, why are you ponies so darn cute!? I'm gonna have a heart attack if I see another baby pony or something as small as a puppy!" Sora stopped gushing, blinking a couple times after hearing himself. "...Wow. Maybe I do need a break from Equestria for a while."

"Do humans like cute things?" Sweetie Belle asked. "You're acting like Kairi when we met her."

"It depends on what we see as cute." He let go of the filly and slapped his cheeks, getting his mindset out of the colorful and bright world of Equestria and little ponies that made his heart stop. "Gotta stop! I am a man! I like sports! Swordplay! Fighting!" As he focused on retaining what masculinity he had left, young Sweetie Belle finished preparing for her grand entrance and stepped her forehooves in a pair pink shoes that were a tad bit bigger than her hoof size. She made her way out to meet her guests, winding up tripping and falling flat on her face from shoes she wore, but she stood back up and continued sauntering off to the stairway. Sora lost the rest of what testosterone he had after that adorable stumble. "...And there goes the rest of my man card."

"You're really weird," Sweetie Belle said. "Anyway, if you want to get back on topic and stop talking about my cuteness back then, I had gotten myself ready for my debut and waited on the stairs." She leapt out of Sora's lap after he dropped her from getting hugged and followed after herself. Sora did the same after he stood back up, the foals at the party surrounding Rarity as she opened a box filled with homemade party favors. "I tried posing to get their attention, but then...this happened."

Five-year-old Sweetie Belle posed, showing off her fabulous self to get her friends' attention, but they were too focused on Rarity and the party supplies. "These party favors are the coolest!"

One foal blew on one of the party favors, blowing out confetti as it made a honking sound. "Awesome! Where'd you get these?"

"I made them myself," Rarity answered to the colt, holding up a plate with a slice of cake. "And of course, you'll all want cake, won't you?"

The foals cheered, young Sweetie Belle feeling upset that her party was going on without her, and no one even noticed her dressed up like how her big sister would for any celebration. "You're the greatest, Rarity!"

"Who needs the birthday girl when you've got the birthday girl's amazing big sister?" Sora jaw dropped as one filly said that out loud, and Sweetie Belle heard that.

He looked down at the little unicorn filly, his heart breaking as she began to cry and run back up the stairs. "...Oh my god...That's just horrible!"

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle said. "That's when I learned never to try and shine around my sister, otherwise she'll end up taking everything I worked hard at doing and throw it out the window."

"Sweetie Belle, I don't think Rarity meant to do that!" Sora exclaimed. "Besides, I'm talking about that little brat who said that! 'Who needs the birthday girl?' She wouldn't even be here at the birthday girl's party after saying something like that!" He looked down at the frozen memory, seeing as Sweetie Belle didn't witness what else had happened after she fled up the stairs and cried her heart out, leering at the light brown filly with a purple mane wearing a pair of white glasses. "Oh, that little filly is lucky she isn't in Ponyville. She would be getting lots of coal for next Christmas after saying something that harsh!"

"But Rarity took everyone's attention," Sweetie Belle argued. "That was the whole point."

"Well, let's see this from a different perspective." As he dismissed his Keyblade, he held out his hand, this time calling forth the Keyblade of Generosity. If his guess was correct, he might be able to see through the same moment from Rarity's perspective. He gently tapped Sweetie Belle's head again with the purple blade's tip, the same light shining like before as he copied the same memory. The Keyblade began glowing as Sora held it forward and twisted it, rewinding the same scene, but a bit further along when Sweetie Belle was still upstairs getting herself ready. "Let's see what was happening before and after you left the room down here."

"You have a lot more magic than I thought," Sweetie commented. "...Then again, as a pegasus, I had no idea how you could use magic without a horn...Why didn't I ever question it?"

As the memory played out before them as they now stood in the living room, the party wasn't exactly as exciting as it was earlier. Rarity poked her head out from the kitchen to see how things were coming along, but with the bored foals sitting around waiting for her sister, they seemed to be getting restless.

"Ugh. I am sick and tired of waiting for her," one of the fillies lying lazily on the couch said with a bored yawn. "I say we get out of here before we die of boredom. Who's with me?" The other foals agreed, which made Sweetie Belle wince, never realizing how long she took to dress herself up. "Nopony's ever going to come to another one of her parties if it's going to be as lame as this again."

Rarity began to panic, quickly blocking the colts and fillies' way out of their family home, desperate to save her little sister's party. "Wait! Don't go just yet! You'll all miss out on the...party favors." She levitated the box filled with party favors she made and presented them to the curious foals. "I was actually hoping to save them until the end, but..."

Just as the foals dug into the box to pull out the fun party stuff, young Sweetie Belle had arrived, presenting her beautiful, adorable self for her public as the same scene they saw played out again. "These party favors are the coolest!"

The same filly from before blew that same party favor from before as the colt who asked Rarity said his line. "Awesome! Where'd you get these?"

"I made them myself," Rarity repeated as she held out the same slice of cake. "And of course, you'll all want cake, won't you?"

The foals cheered, and to his disgust, Sora had to hear the same filly who insulted Sweetie Belle behind her back said those heart-wrenching words. "Who needs the birthday girl when you've got the birthday girl's awesome big sister?"

It hurt having to see little Sweetie Belle run away as she cried again, but there was more to the scene as soon as she fled. "Oh, no no no, everypony," Rarity said as she shook her head. "Everything for the party was all Sweetie Belle's idea. I just helped out with the execution and decorations, that's all."

Hearing that, Sweetie Belle suddenly felt ridiculous, her grudge against Rarity made unintentionally as she ran away too soon. Seeing the regret on the filly's face, Sora kneeled down beside her and pat her head.

"I don't think Rarity even noticed you run back upstairs after getting hurt like that," Sora said. "She tried to save your party, keeping those so called friends you had back then entertained until you finally came down. And she did the same thing for your play, even though she had no idea how it would have turned out if she did show up to watch it."

Sweetie groaned sadly, feeling utterly silly for thinking her big sister kept stealing her attention when she was only doing what she thought was right to help her. "...I guess I kind of...over-exaggerated...Both times."

"Just a misunderstanding, and you were a little too upset to be reasoned with or hear us out to get the answers you needed." He gave her a small scratch behind the ears before lifting her up in his arm again. "Now, let's take a gander at how your sister is feeling."

Using the Keyblade of Generosity again, he made Rarity's dream door appear in front of them. Instead of going into her dreams, Sora fired a beam of light into the door, opening it up to see through the mare's recent memory that had happened this evening. He walked through, falling through the endless starry abyss again, but as they reached Rarity's memories, a pod of dolphins passed by them as if they were swimming through the ocean, releasing bubbles in their wake. The two looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, having no idea what that had meant as it didn't happen before. They soon touched down in Rarity's room, the unicorn pacing about as she looked over the outfits she had completed, Sweetie wincing at the box that held the headdress she sabotaged.

"Should I hem the cloaks now or until I get to Canterlot?" Rarity asked herself, pondering what to touch up. "I could do it now, but I might have to redo them all..."

"Hmm...This must have happened after your little spiel we overheard and when I headed back to Sweet Apple Acres." Sweetie Belle's ears drooped, only to perk back up after another wonderful scratching behind them as Sora saw her regretting her rambling. "Hey, don't worry. It's all water under the bridge, Sweetie."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad saying all that," she said. Rarity had continued muttering to herself, wanting to make sure everything with her outfits Sapphire Shores requested were perfect the way she wanted them. Sweetie Belle never really noticed just how stressful her job was when it came to designing dresses, always making them just as her clients wanted them to be while also wanting to put at least a little of her creative flair in them as well. "I never knew just how much my sister worried about stuff like this...Kind of like how I wanted to look pretty for my birthday, or rewriting the script for my play several times."

"Did you actually use a dictionary when you wrote those words you girls used in your play?" Sweetie Belle grimaced, but nodded her head with an embarrassed blush. "Thought so. It's one thing to write something, but it also needs to make sense for everyone else who wants to read it."

"I thought it was good," Sweetie mumbled.

"Oh, stop worrying so much, Rarity!" the fashionista scolded herself. "Everything's fine. You did your best and all that matters tomorrow is chance." She climbed into bed, pulled her face mask over her eyes and got herself comfortable for a good night's sleep. "I hope Sora will be ok. I'm sure Sweetie Belle didn't mean to say all that...He may be as silly as Pinkie Pie, but he can be just as sensitive with his feelings."

"Ain't that the truth." Before the memory ended, the Keyblade of Generosity, still in his hand, sparked a small light as it continued playing a bit later in the evening. The door to Rarity's bedroom opened as Sweetie Belle snuck in with a sinister grin on her face. "What the heck is going on here?"

"...Uhh...Well..." Sweetie Belle gulped as she watched herself sabotage the headdress in one of the boxes. "I was still pretty mad before I finally got to sleep...I pulled out an important piece of thread out of one of the headpieces for Sapphire Shores's order, and without it, the whole thing would fall apart."

"You did what!?" Sora exclaimed, watching the vengeance seeking filly pull out the important thread and threw it away. Soon, everything went dark, nothing to be seen except for their slightly illuminated bodies, almost as if they were in a backlight that kept them visible in the endless darkness. Sora put Sweetie Belle down on the invisible ground and kneeled down to her height. "You actually thought getting back at Rarity was a good idea!?"

"I was mad and hurt! I didn't know Rarity never meant to hurt me on purpose, and now I'm going to end up having her career ruined by the number one pony of pop herself critiquing her work if she puts that headdress on!" As the filly began to panic, a doorway of light appeared behind them, lighting up the dark void they were in. "...Uhh, where does this lead?"

"I didn't open that..." The teen stood back up as they both stared at the mysterious doorway that popped out of nowhere. "...Well, might as well see what's in there."

"Ok..." Both human and filly made their way to the door, Sora recalling his Kingdom Keyblade back in his hand in case there was something far worse waiting inside.

Before he reached the doorway, he felt something prod his left arm, looking at it in confusion. _Sora, wake up! It's way past sunrise!_

"Huh?" He looked around himself as Sweetie Belle went on ahead. "Was that Apple Bloom?"

 _I know how to get him up!_ This time, he heard Scootaloo's voice.

As he wondered what was going on, he suddenly felt something slam into his gut hard, sending him flying back and disappearing from the dark space he and Sweetie Belle were in. The filly turned back to find him mysteriously vanished, the doorway closing on her as she was faced with whatever was inside on her own.

The impact to his gut woke Sora up, making him gasp and cough heavily, not expecting to be thrust out of the dream world like that. The object that landed on him was Scootaloo, having leapt up high enough and fall right on his stomach, grinning proudly as she got him to wake up after Apple Bloom's poor poking failing to do so.

"See? He just needed a harder poke," the pegasus filly said.

"Ya body slammed him on the belly," Apple Bloom blatantly stated.

"And you two woke me up too early," Sora grunted, grabbing Scootaloo and dropping her beside Apple Bloom.

"But it's ten o'clock," Apple Bloom said. "Ya never wake up late after stayin' with us for so long, and ya weren't sick or anythin'."

"Ten in the morning!?" Sora looked out the window, the sun already up in the sky and shining down on the orchard. He had been in the dream world for that long, even though it only felt like a couple hours. He soon realized Sweetie Belle was left alone after going through that door, and if it was already morning, that meant Rarity had already left for Canterlot with Sapphire Shores's outfits, including the sabotaged headdress. "Oh no! I gotta get Sweetie Belle!"

"We were actually going to get her for a Crusader's meeting today," Scootaloo said. Sora leapt out of bed and out of the room, the two fillies chasing after him, wondering what's got him so panicky. "Hey! What's going on with Sweetie Belle!?"

He didn't have time to explain as he made his way down the road to the Carousel Boutique. As soon as he reached the building, he barged inside to wake Sweetie Belle up from her slumber, only to trip over the filly as she was about to run out the door. Sora rolled into a couple of pony mannequins after almost trampling Sweetie Belle, which had fallen on top of him as he tumbled into them.

"Sora!" Sweetie Belle ran up to him as he pushed the giant clothing displays off of him. "What happened!? Where did you go!?"

"Ask Scootaloo since she woke me up," he grumbled. "Are you alright? What was in that door?"

"A whole lot worse than my nightmare!" she said. "I think I saw the future, or what could probably happen! My sister's life is going to be ruined, and it's all my fault!"

"Well, we can fix this," Sora quickly said, calming the filly down from her hyperventilating. "We just gotta but that stitch back in."

"But Rarity's already gone to Canterlot, and she could be with Sapphire Shores right now!" With time running out as Sora tried to figure out how to get to Canterlot as soon as possible, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo entered the boutique.

"Sora, Sweetie Belle, what's goin' on?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Was there any danger? Heartless? Wild monsters? Heartless?" Scootaloo constantly asked, earning a nudge to the shoulder from Apple Bloom to silence her.

"We probably won't make it in time by train if she's met with Rarity around this time..." An idea came to his head, but if Aqua found out about what he had in mind, he was going to be in for it. "Come with me, girls!" He soon ran outside, the CMC following him. "Ok. Now, when you three see this, you don't tell anyone about how we're getting to Canterlot. Not even Aqua."

"Well, what exactly is it?" Scootaloo asked. Sora summoned his Keyblade, charged light into it, then flung it up high in the air. The fillies watched with curiosity, spotting a glint of light in the sky as something came back down. Instead of his Keyblade, it was a hoverboard glider, which looked a lot like the blade and guard's color scheme from his weapon. "That is awesome! Since when can you do that!?"

"No time to explain!" Sora grabbed each filly and placed them on the board, leaping onto it with them as they almost lost their balance. "Hang onto me tightly, girls. It's gonna be pretty fast."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle clung onto Sora's hind legs tightly, but Scootaloo stayed up front, eagerly excited at being on the new and awesome glider. As he sped off, the two fillies holding on for dear life screamed in fright, Scootaloo cheering as she began to experience flight in a whole new way as Sora hovered his glider up into the air. It didn't take long for them to reach Canterlot, arriving far faster than a train ride or flying to the mountain city. As he reached the perimeter of the city, Sora grabbed the Crusaders and leapt off, the glider disappearing in a flash of light as he hovered down to the ground, no one down below noticing the alien-like craft.

He put them down, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle unable to stay on their shaky hooves, but Scootaloo giggled excitedly, bouncing up and down. "That was so cool! Can we do that again!?"

"No. That's the only time you're ever riding on my glider." The pegasus filly groaned in disappointment with a pout. "Sweetie Belle, do you have any idea where Sapphire Shores was going to meet with Rarity at?"

"Uhh...I think it's her manor somewhere around here," Sweetie Belle said, finally finding her footing after the exhilarating ride that was more dangerous than a normal roller coaster's. "She has her own dance studio where she practices her dance routines for her tours."

"Ok, that narrows it down to the hundreds of buildings in this city. How exactly are we going to find it!?" Sora asked.

"Maybe we can ask that bodyguard in front of that blue sapphire colored mansion." Apple Bloom pointed at one of the nearby mansions, oddly colored in hues of blue like a sapphire, and standing in front of the doorway to enter was a tough looking stallion with a blue goatee, but had no mane, wearing a suit, an earpiece in his ear to communicate with other possible guards in the area, and a pair of sunglasses.

"...Well, that just might be the place," Sora figured. They approached the guard, remaining stoic as he kept his post, definitely someone who would look like a bodyguard. "Excuse us, sir. Is this where Sapphire Shores lives?"

"Sapphire Shores does not want any fans bothering her," the bodyguard said, confirming that the home was indeed the pop singer's.

"Actually, I'm not a fan," Sora said. "I don't even know her."

"I do!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo both said, the spiky-haired stallion turning his head to glare at them, not helping their situation.

"Beat it, Spikey," the gruff stallion warned.

"Look, my little unicorn friend's older sister is in there. Her name is Rarity, Sapphire's fashion designer who made her clothes for her performance. Plus, I'm Sora, a friend of Rarity's and also a world famous hero alongside the Elements of Harmony. I'm sure you've seen my face on the castle murals in the windows." Sora tried to waltz his way in, but the bodyguard shoved him back.

"You're not coming in, kid." Sora growled, holding out his hoof to summon his Keyblade. "You pulling a weapon on me? You're messing with the wrong-"

"Stop." Sora cast the time stopping spell, freezing the bodyguard right as he stepped forward to rough the teen up for brandishing his Keyblade. He walked up to the Stopped bodyguard, lifted him up, moved him out of the way of the door, and set him down gently. "I know you're doing your job, but this is an emergency! A mare's career is at stake!"

The group of four ran inside, leaving the bodyguard until the spell wore off on him. "Wow. We're actually in Sapphire Shores's house!"

"This is the best day ever!" Apple Bloom excitedly said.

"Hey, focus, you two!" Sora said, snapping them out of their fangirling daze. "Anyone have any clue where Sapphire Shores's dance studio is?" Neither filly said anything, having no clue where it could be. "...Right. Stupid question. Ok, better plan: split up, check every room, and if we find it, nab the box with the headdress."

"Right!" They split up in random directions and began exploring the manor.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo took the upper floors while Sweetie Belle and Sora searched the bottom floors. While going through several halls and opening doors, Sora accidentally stumbled upon a room that had a lot of dolphins everywhere: plushies, posters, figurines, even some pictures of a filly riding on one out in the ocean. He figured this must have been Sapphire Shores at that age, a yellow earth pony with a sapphire blue mane and tail.

"Wow...Someone really loves dolphins..." Sora closed the door to the shrine room filled with aquatic mammal memorabilia, continuing his search for Rarity and the pop singer. As he got further down the halls, he heard pop music playing beyond a doorway, the song echoing in the large room beyond it. "This has to be the dance studio."

He gently opened the door a crack and peeked inside, the song ending as he spotted Rarity watching Sapphire Shores and her backup dancers practicing their routine for her tour on a stage. Rarity was already levitating the outfits, handing the other mares in the background theirs while giving Sapphire her unique outfit that stood her out among the others.

"Ooh, Rarity. I am liking the look of this," Sapphire complimented as she looked herself over in her attire. "Is that all there is?"

"Actually, I have saved the best piece for last," Rarity said giddily, grabbing the box that held the headdress.

Before the unicorn could open the box and show Sapphire Shores the final piece to her outfit, Sora burst in and grabbed the box, swiping it from the surprised mares. "HiRarityniceboxmindifIborrowitkaythanksbye!"

"Sora!?" The pegasus fled and ran out of the studio, stealing the headdress right in front of them. Rarity growled, having no idea what he was doing taking her client's accessory like that. She turned to the confused singer and her backup crew, giggling nervously with a grin. "Excuse me for a moment. I have no idea what my friend is doing." She chased after him, growing furious at the prank he was pulling on her. "Sora! Give me back that box!"

"Finders keepers losers weepers!" he shouted as he rounded the corner. Since he was a lot faster than Rarity, it was easy to lose her in the manor. Sora quickly entered a doorway into a hallway and shut the door, hearing the unicorn chasing him pass where he hid, losing track of him. On the other side of the hall, Sweetie Belle opened up the door, finding him and the box with the headdress. "Your sister is going to kill me after swiping this. You know that, right?"

"At least Sapphire Shores didn't put it on yet, right?" Sweetie asked as Sora placed the box down, opening it to see the headpiece was still intact. "Oh, thank goodness. It's still whole."

"Please tell me you managed to grab some sewing supplies before we left or found some around the manor?" The filly shook her head, making Sora sigh in annoyance. "Well, my Keyblade's not a sewing needle. What are we gonna do now?"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Sora and Sweetie Belle both jumped at the unexpected voice. Appearing in the shadows in the hall was Princess Luna, smirking with amusement, apparently having watched the chase and holding out a knitting needle and some thread in her aura. "I was a little concerned when your presence in the dream realm had mysteriously vanished abruptly a while ago."

"Princess Luna?" Sweetie Belle said in shock. "Wait...you can travel through dreams too?"

The filly quickly covered her mouth, accidentally telling someone else about one of Sora's many things that was supposed to be kept secret. "Don't worry, Sweetie Belle, she knows everything about me. And so does Celestia." The pegasus crossed his forelegs over his chest as he raised a brow, leering at the alicorn playfully. "You couldn't bother helping us before it was too late?"

"Well, if I did everything for my subjects whenever they could handle it themselves, then they would have to depend on me to do everything for them every day," Luna simply explained.

"...Eh. Guess that's true," Sora agreed with a shrug. "Now, let's fix this thing up before Rarity actually kills me for taking this." As Luna gave Sweetie Belle the needle and thread, having some experience with sewing as she learned it from her older sister, Sora stopped the filly before she began stitching in the eye. "...Actually, Sweetie Belle, how about we make a little change to the design?"

"On one of the important pieces to Rarity's designs?" Sweetie Belle asked in fear.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Sapphire Shores will love it." He leaned down and whispered his idea in the filly's ear, both ears perking up with wide eyes as he explained.

Rarity panted, having searched through so many rooms in Sapphire's manor, and she couldn't find a single hair of Sora anywhere. "Darn it, Sora. If you cost me my credibility as a celebrity's personal fashion designer, I am going to buck you so hard where Celestia's sun doesn't shine!" As she turned a corner, she bumped into Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, both fillies unable to find Sapphire Shores on the upper floors. "W-What the-!? Apple Bloom!? Scootaloo!?"

"Uhh, hi, Rarity," Apple Bloom said nervously.

"What are you two doing here!?" the unicorn asked, only to figure that if these two were here, then her sister was here too along with Sora. "Wait...My sister is here in Sapphire's home, isn't she?"

"...Ummm...no?" Scootaloo replied, but Rarity could tell she wasn't hiding anything from her.

"I know Sora can be responsible watching out for you, but to bring you two and Sweetie Belle to another city without your family's permission is not acceptable. You two stay right by me, and until we find Sweetie, you four are in a whole lot of trouble." The two fillies gulped, knowing they were going to wind up getting grounded when they get back to Ponyville.

After passing through a hallway, she found Sora and Sweetie Belle with the stolen headpiece, the fuming unicorn stomping up to the grinning stallion. "Uhh...Surprise? It was a joke." His response earned him a slap in the face, leaving a red hoof mark on his cheek. "...Ok. I did deserve that."

"And a whole lot more, but seeing as we're around my sister and her friends, I will wait until they aren't around to give it to you." Sora gulped, his tail instinctively tucked between his legs at what else Rarity would do to him for stealing her creation.

"Wait, don't blame Sora!" Sweetie Belle quickly said. "He was only trying to help me fix a big mistake I made." The unicorn filly nudged the box to her sister. "I was really mad and took out the center stitch in the headpiece after I thought you took my spotlight in my play with your dresses."

"You did what!?" Rarity gasped in utter shock.

"But I fixed it after realizing I would have ruined your life and your job in the future," Sweetie explained. "I wasn't thinking straight, but Sora helped show me I was wrong...both for my play and my fifth birthday party...Please forgive me."

Fearing what her sister could have done to the headpiece, Rarity opened the box, staring at the odd change to the feathery, gem encrusted accessory. "...Wait...Why did you-?"

"That was my idea, but Sweetie sewed that in," Sora said, earning a glare from Rarity. "Trust me. Sapphire Shores is going to love it."

Deciding to take his word for it, Rarity closed up the box, levitated it onto her back, and made her way back to the dance studio. With the troublesome stallion and fillies following, they arrived back to the singer, the mare feeling a little annoyed by Sora after the sudden theft of her wardrobe.

"Rarity, I'm not sure if this is going to work out after this fiasco," Sapphire said. "You don't get to my level of success as an artist without reading signs of bad luck, and this little theft from him is proof of that."

"Heheh...Yeah, but I thought this last piece needed a little tuneup right at the last minute," Sora explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hmmm...Now that I get a better look at you...and Rarity calling out your name, 'Sora'...You aren't the same Sora who assisted the Elements of Harmony against Nightmare Moon, Discord, and other things from attacking Equestria?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah. That's me." Sora opened up the box and pulled out the headdress. "The world would never be the same without my help, no matter how small the problem is."

Rarity levitated the headdress over the pop star's head, holding up a mirror for her to see it. "Hmmm...Well, it is attractive, but..."

"Take a look at the stitching," Sweetie Belle said.

As she looked closer in the mirror, she noticed in the eye on her forehead, there was a pink dolphin stitched in the middle as the iris of the accessory. "Oh my. It's a dolphin! I just love dolphins, and they're my lucky animal! Even when I'm not around the ocean on my vacations to see them, I sometimes see them swim in my dreams! It's perfect!"

As the singer skipped in delight like a filly over to her backup dancers to see the final piece to her outfit, Rarity was baffled to see that Sora's idea and Sweetie Belle changing the iris of the eye actually worked. "How did you even come up with that idea?"

"Let's just say...it came to me in a dream." Sora looked down at Sweetie and gave her a wink, the filly giggling slyly as they knew what they encountered. He moved closer to Rarity to whisper to her. "And while trying to find you girls, I wound up walking into a room in Sapphire Shores's mansion that had a lot of dolphin stuff. Kind of took a big guess on that."

"I see..." Rarity looked down at Sweetie Belle, her sister fearing whatever consequence she would face for nearly messing up her fashion career.

"I'm sorry I got so jealous, Rarity," the filly apologized. "I know you were only trying to help me with my dresses, but I got carried away and...didn't notice it right away."

"Oh, Sweetie Belle. I forgive you," Rarity said, pulling her little sister in a hug. "It was a shame I didn't get to see your play. Is there any chance I can get an encore performance?"

"...Actually, it wasn't really all that good after looking back on it," Sweetie said. "The dresses were actually the best part out of it."

"Aww, you." The two sisters cuddled, Sweetie Belle no longer upset with her older sister for taking her limelight with her ideas and making up with her for the misunderstood intentions. "Although, all four of you are in a lot of trouble."

"I think I can handle being grounded for a while," Sweetie said, despite Apple Bloom and Scootaloo's grumbling.

"Good. But, I'm going to start with Sora's punishment first." The pegasus stallion gulped nervously as Rarity approached him. "Sora, turn around and keep looking that way." He obeyed, turning around as his limbs shook, awaiting the inevitable fate of his punishment. With a hard, swift buck, Rarity kicked Sora hard right between his hind legs, sending him rolling across the tiled floor and into the wall upside down. He let out a very high pitched groan of utter agony, unable to move from the pain, Sapphire and her backup dancers wincing, glad to not be a stallion when struck down there. "Next time you have any insane plans that could wind up ruining my life's work, tell me about it beforehoof so I don't get more stressed out than actually making them!"

"Y-Yes ma'am," he whimpered, gasping for breath as he finally moved his forelegs down to tend to the badly kicked parts that is every male's weakness.

Later that evening, Sweetie Belle sat on her bed, everyone arriving safely back in Ponyville, this time by train and not on Sora's glider. She was grounded for a week for nearly sabotaging her sister's best client's headdress, but all actions have their consequences, and she figured this was the better outcome after fixing her mistake. As she thought of new ideas to get her cutie mark, crossing off acting, directing, and screenplay writing on the incredibly long list, she heard a knock come from her window. She looked outside and saw Sora hovering by her bedroom window, waving to her as he held a couple Sea-Salt ice cream bars in his hoof.

"Sora?" She leapt down off her bed and approached the window, opening it up to talk to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were taking your punishment," he said. "I'm still pretty sore from mine...Your sister is not much of a damsel in distress if she can hit that hard." He handed Sweetie Belle her popsicle, taking a bite out of his. "Thought you could use that after going through whatever craziness back when we were asleep."

"But I'm grounded," she reminded. "I'm not supposed to have sweets."

"We'll keep it our little secret." Sora gave her a wink and took another bite, making the filly giggle as she dug into her treat like a rebel breaking the rules of her grounding. "So, seeing as you're over your little crush on me, is there anypony else on your mind or are you busy trying to find your special talent?"

"Mmm...I think I'm going to focus on getting my cutie mark...at least for a while." She nibbled on her ice cream, enjoying the saltiness more than Sora as he winced at the taste on his tongue. "But I promise I'll keep your real self a secret from everypony else."

"Good. I tried to hide my identity from your sister, but when Nightmare Moon attacked, all six of them cornered me, thinking I was some sort of spy for her." That night terrified Sweetie Belle, having witnessed the Mare in the Moon's return along with the Heartless that attacked. Even after her nightmare with Rarity ruining her good dream and Nightmare Sora scaring the life out of her, he own anger and imagination went wild and turned the Sora she knew as a monster. She knew he wasn't like that at all, a kind and caring stallion, no matter what or who he looks like, and he would fight to defend anyone from monsters like that. "I swear, I think it's my clothes and hair. Most of the ponies I met thought I looked like some kind of rebellious troublemaker just because of the way I look."

"Yeah, but your personality and your eyes show you're somepony...or, somehuman, who fights for anyone in trouble...Even me after I said I didn't like you anymore." They talked for a while, munching on their ice cream, staying quiet or else Rarity would hear them.

Once it started getting late, Sora took Sweetie Belle's finished ice cream stick to take away the evidence of her having any sweets to avoid getting her in more trouble. "Well, I'm pretty sure you have a curfew while you're grounded and need to get to bed soon. But, if you'd like this week, I can stop by in your dreams and we can have fun, with no consequences for either of us."

"Ok. That's sounds fun." Sora nodded his head, intending to visit Sweetie Belle again tonight through the dream realm so she can have fun while she slept. He was about to leave, but she wanted to say something before he headed back to the farmhouse. "Wait, Sora. One more thing." He hovered back over to the window, the filly ushering him to move his head closer. As he leaned over the window sill, his head reaching down to her height, Sweetie Belle surprised him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks turned red, though the kiss was more like one a sibling would give another in appreciation for something. "Thanks for coming to Equestria. Even if it's been scary with the Heartless, I'm glad you came by and stayed for us...big brother."

He was slightly baffled for a moment, giving her a wide grin after snapping out of his befuddled daze. "Glad to have come here to your world...little sister." Sora reached a hoof out and ruffled Sweetie's mane. "I'll see you later this evening. Better have something fun planned for us, or I'll have to come up with something instead."

She nodded her head and watched him fly off, unable to wait for the best dream fun they'll have. She closed her window and headed to bed, shutting off her lights and fell asleep, waiting for Sora to arrive and have some brother-sister fun. She also wanted to feel his odd digits scratching her head again, and maybe even her back or belly, the wonderful feeling from her dream feeling so real as her ears flicked in anticipation.


	86. Leap of Faith

(Destiny Islands)

It was a beautiful sunny day out in Sweet Apple Acres, and with all the chores done on the farm early, the Apple family decided to take a little time off and enjoy the day. They headed down to the lake in the orchard and go for a swim, cooling off from the hard work and the warm air of the spring season. Applejack and Big Macintosh were already in the water, the red stallion wearing the same small duck inner tube around his neck like their trip to Golden Delicious's to see if Pinkie was related to them. Sora had no idea if Big Macintosh didn't feel confident enough to swim or wore it in place of his yoke as if he felt naked without something hanging around him, but with the fun they were having, it was better not to ruin it with a personal question. Apple Bloom jumped into the lake, bounding off of Big Mac, then launched in the air by Applejack, cannonballing in the water.

Sora took off his clothes and laid them down by a tree, passing by Granny Smith as she napped in the sunlight. "Alright, you three! I suggest you all get out of the way, cause I'm gonna make a splash!" He flew up high into the air, landing on a small cloud hovering over the lake. Standing up his hind legs, he stretched his forelegs out in front of him, bending his back ones to prepare for a dive. "A-one-" He jumped a small bit, letting the cloud absorb his bounce and launch him a little higher. "-two-" He leapt again, fluttering his legs to gain a little more height and bounced off the cloud again. "-and a three!"

Sora leapt away from the cloud, diving down at the height of his latest jump toward the water below. The Apple siblings quickly swam away from the center as they saw him flip and twirl as he fell. The moment he was several yards away from hitting the water, he let out a whoop and curled into a ball, splashing into the lake and creating a large wave. Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac were sucked into the tide, reappearing above the surface after getting submerged, but Sora's flashy cannonball wound up splashing water on Granny Smith.

"Gah!" the elder mare shouted, spluttering and looked panicked. "We're drownin'! Get the life preserver!"

Sora poked his head up out of the water, resurfacing in time to hear Granny Smith begin panicking in her lawn chair. "Oops. Sorry, Granny! Guess that was too big of a splash."

"That was amazin'!" Apple Bloom cheered.

"Even though ya almost threatened to splash out all the water in the lake," Applejack commented.

"Well, at least I made a better entrance than Apple Bloom." Taking offense to his claim, Apple Bloom swam out to Sora and tried to dunk his head in the water, but couldn't since she was still too small and weaker than the teen. While the filly climbed up on his head and stomp him down into the water, he pushed her off, sending her flopping right back into the water. "Hey, Granny! Come and join us!"

"Sorry, dearie, but Ah just can't bring mahself to go near that there swimmin' hole," Granny Smith said.

"Why?" Sora asked. "Nothing dangerous in here." Apple Bloom resurfaced, spitting a mouthful of water at the pegasus. "Except for the evil water squirting fillies that lurk these waters."

"Well, Ah wasn't exactly afraid of the water back then." Ignoring the filly wrestling with his head to try and pull him into the water, Sora swam close to the shore to hear another of Granny Smith's stories about her past. "When Ah was a young filly, Ah used to be an aquapony all-star. Matter of fact, Ah was the only Apple who ever came close to Equestria's high-divin' record! Though, fallin' six stories into a deep dish pie pan sure does take a toll on the hindquarters."

"...Into a pie pan?" Sora was amazed. Not at the record or the elder Apple's attempt at beating it, but how ridiculous that was. "That's incredibly dangerous! No wonder your hip acts up at times. I feel like my own butt broke just from listening to that."

"But don't ya always land on your hooves from high heights without usin' your wings?" Apple Bloom asked, clinging upside down around Sora's neck.

"I've fallen from taller heights, and as long as I'm landing properly, I won't break my legs," Sora explained vaguely, tickling Apple Bloom's sides, making her lose her grip and land on the shore with a splash.

"It took me years for me to so much as look at the water again after bein' so sore," Granny continued. "Just the idea of swimmin' makes mah whole body ache. Besides, these old legs of mine won't be able to paddle fast enough to keep me afloat."

Granny Smith got up from her chair and began to head back to the house. She wound up stepping on a puddle left behind by Sora's tidal wave of a cannonball, causing her to panic and nearly slip off her own hooves from another traumatizing episode. After keeping herself from falling over, the old mare stayed clear away from any other puddles and avoid another slip up.

"Wow...Good thing she isn't where I was born," Sora said to himself. "She would have wound up at the top of a mountain on the mainland to steer clear of the water."

"Ah wouldn't know what Ah would do if Ah was scared of the water," Apple Bloom said. "Ah like swimmin'...Hey! Maybe Ah can get a cutie mark for swimmin' across the ocean!"

"Don't count on it, Apple Bloom," Sora said, patting the filly's head. "I hear there are crocodiles that swim in salt water."

"T-There are?" she asked fearfully.

"Oh yeah." Sora grinned impishly as he recalled seeing one and almost getting eaten by one around a certain pirate captain's ship. "In fact, I had a close brush with one before, but I managed to fly in time before it snapped its jaws on me. What's scary about this particular croc is that you can hear him approaching, no matter where you go, no matter what boat you're on. It can even get you on land, wandering anywhere if there's a body of water to swim in" He began to flick his ears back and forth in a rhythm, like the ticking of a clock, scaring Apple Bloom to backing away as he mover forward. "You can hear the ticking of a clock in his stomach, going tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...And it's RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Sora timed his prank just right as the filly's back leg touched the trunk of the tree, making her scream in fright as she ran past him and right back into the water. Apple Bloom thought she had gotten away, but swimming up alongside her was what looked like a crocodile head poking up out of the water, a ticking sound coming from under the water. She turned her head to the ticking, screaming again and fled the water, clinging onto Sora tightly as she shivered in fear. The crocodile stood up, which was Big Macintosh wearing a crocodile hat, holding up a waterproof clock that ticked in his hoof.

Apple Bloom heard Sora snicker, the teen holding back his laughter at the reaction she had from his fake out and the actual prank. "That wasn't funny!"

"Oh yes it was!" Sora and Big Mac began laughing, Apple Bloom letting go of Sora and glared at him.

Applejack sighed and shook her head. "Colts..."

After their swim, the Apples and Sora began heading down to Ponyville to pick up some groceries for the house. Apple Bloom sat on Sora's back, occasionally hitting him on the back of the head to get back at him for pranking her.

"Hey, while you're up there, can you get my neck?" Sora asked. "Maybe you can get a cutie mark as a chiropractor."

"Ok, Sora. Y'all had your fun, so stop teasin' Apple Bloom," Applejack chided.

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed, even though he had a smirk on his face.

"That was really mean to do, ya big dummy," Apple Bloom scolded, giving Sora one more bonk on the head. "Ah don't even think a crocodile can even eat a clock."

"Well, that story actually is true," the teen said. "I almost did get eaten by that ticking croc, but it was in the mood for pirate captains a lot more, and it did have something ticking with the way its tail twitched like a metronome." He twitched his ears while counting down each second that passed in his head, Apple Bloom jumping off his back and walking alongside Applejack. "But the weirdest story is Granny Smith being a diver. I know you have a lot of tales to tell, but you were also an athletic swimmer and diver as well as a farmer?"

"Ah am a mare of many talents when Ah was a youngin'," Granny Smith admitted. "But Ah'm stayin' clear away from anythin' with water unless Ah can drink out of it from a glass. Made the dumbest and most dangerous thing Ah ever done with that divin' record. Even if Ah were young and confident again, Ah'd be leavin' the flyin' to the pegasi."

"Ah guess Ah'm gonna be crossin' divin' off the Crusaders' list after hearin' all that," Apple Bloom said.

As they reached the hill, they stopped when a group of injured ponies with various ailments or injured limbs passing by them. Clearly, some kind of epidemic had occurred, though what had caused these injuries and sicknesses was beyond them. And most of them didn't seem to be the usual ponies from Ponyville, noticing a few from other cities across Equestria.

"Wow. What the heck happened?" Sora asked. "Can't be a Heartless attack if they're all still around."

"Where's everypony headed?" Applejack asked.

Forgetting their errands, the earth pony family and Keyblade wielder followed the crowd to see where they were going. They began to hear music up ahead in the fields not too far from town, coming from a red and white striped tent that must have been set up some time ago. From the sound of the song being played, it was as if the circus came to town, though most of the audience attending don't look well to even move, let alone watch a traveling performance.

"Is there a traveling circus that comes around?" Sora asked.

"Not one with all these ponies goin' to," Applejack said, her ears twitching as the music sounded strangely familiar.

"Let's see what's goin' on!" Apple Bloom shouted as she ran on ahead.

"Apple Bloom!" the farm mare called out.

"Oh, quit your worryin'," Granny Smith said. "Can't let a foal's curiosity get crushed over somethin' festive. 'Sides, Ah'm a bit curious to see what's goin' on down there."

The elder mare followed the young filly down to the tent, Applejack letting out a dejected sigh. The remaining two Apple siblings and Sora followed them and walked inside the tent, the sick ponies all gathered around a stage. There was a blue curtain set up, and on the stage was what appeared to be a wagon with a crank that rolled a screen meant to show images placed inside for a presentation of sorts. Spotlights flicked on and aimed at the curtains, silhouettes of two skinny and lanky stallions appearing both sides of the stage.

"Thank you, one and all, for your attendance, and we guarantee that your time here will not be spent in vain!" the stallion on the left said, the voice very familiar to Sora as he got a better look at the silhouettes, more specifically what they were wearing.

"In fact, we think it will prove to be the most valuable time you've ever spent!" The curtains rose after the second stallion announced, revealing, to Sora, Applejack, and Big Mac's shock, Flim and Flam, the same unicorn stallions who nearly ran the Apple family out of their home and life work.

"The Flim Flam Brothers! Ah knew this looked fishy," Applejack grumbled.

Sora summoned his Keyblade, the flash of his blade's appearance dimmed out by the bright lights on the scamming unicorns. "Want me to bust up their tent? I'll do it."

"Let's see what scheme they have first before ya break somethin' of theirs, Sora. Don't want ya to get in trouble if they're sellin' instant apple cider makers." The teen grumbled, but he dismissed his weapon, knowing he'll have to wait and see what money making scam they have in their crooked minds.

"Welcome, one and all, to the demonstration of a lifetime!" Flim said.

"A demonstration of a better life!" Flam added.

"A demonstration of a better time!" Sora rolled his eyes, wishing the swindlers would get on with what they were selling to a bunch of sick and injured ponies. "And if we haven't captured your interest yet, by the time we've finished, an unfortunate phenomenon practically guarantees that we will!"

"A phenomenon? What's that?" Flam asked in feigned astonishment, playing off their little play to get the crowd going, and it already was getting them interested with their sideshow performance.

"It's a circumstance perceptible by the senses!" Flim stated, the music growing louder as a Flim and Flam song was about to intrigue everyone more. "But in this case, it's the simple fact that:"

 _[Flim]_  
 _There's ailments all around us in everything we touch and see_

 _[Flam]_  
 _A sickness that lies waiting there in every breath you breathe_

 _[Flim]_  
 _Disease will up and grab you as it crawls from land and sea_

 _[Flam]_  
 _It's amazing how infected that the natural world and all its things can be_

"Oh boy," Sora muttered. "A health scam. This ought to be good."

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed with a spiteful tone.

Flim and Flam stepped down the stage to a few random ponies in the audience, continuing their sales pitch. "Now, I understand that some of you might not think you really are sick."

"But twisted hooves and aching joints don't heal all that quick!" Flam stated as he pointed to a few ponies that did suffer from some aches, mostly elderly ponies with their frailer bodies.

"Consider just how dangerous this world is!" Flim added, which made Sora cross his forelegs, knowing full well there's a lot more danger than getting sick by bacteria in the air or ground. "You might-"

 _[Flam]_  
 _Slip and fall, break or sprain something here tonight_

 _[Flim and Flam]_  
 _But luckily for you, we've got the thing you need_  
 _And it's easier when all you need's the cure_  
 _The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic_  
 _Is just what the doctor ordered, I'm sure_

On the wagon, their supposed healing tonic's picture appeared at the crank of the handle on the side. It was a large glass bottle with a green liquid inside it, branded by their silhouettes right on the front of the label. Everyone was eating up the ridiculous notion of the healing potion, which irritated Sora since he knew for a fact medicine like that doesn't instantly cure anything. Sure, his own potions he uses can give him a small boost of energy and regenerate any injuries he had sustained in a fight, but they weren't the kind to ingest as the ingredients inside them were clearly not from anything those two unicorns could get their hooves on. But aside from the healing properties they had, they don't exactly fix serious injuries like a broken limb, or any serious medical ailments that really harm someone if not taken care of right away.

"Now I know our claims seem fantastical," Flim said.

"Impractical!" Flam added.

"Improbable!" Flim included.

"Highly impossible," Sora muttered, his right hoof gripping onto his jacket's sleeve tightly as he grew more and more disgusted by whatever lies they were telling, Flam saying the exact same word he used aloud.

"And magical!" the brothers said simultaneously.

"So we welcome anypony suffering to make their way upstage to see for themselves, showing proof just how special our tonic truly is!" As Flim spoke, Flam was already seeking out someone in the audience before his brother finished his statement.

"You, there!" Flam pointed before anyone had their hooves up, his hoof pointing at a silver earth pony stallion wearing blue overalls, a gray mane and tail, big, circular glasses, and a hat. He was also on crutches, struggling to stay up with his weak back legs, surprised to be pointed out by the flimflamming twins. "Yes, you! Come up here good sir!"

"You must be tired to walking around on those crutches, my good stallion," Flim pondered as the stallion made his way up the stage.

Flam pulled out a bottle of their tonic out from inside of the small wagon on the stage. "Try taking a sip of this."

The mustachioed twin uncorked the bottle and poured some of the green liquid into the handicapped stallion's mouth. As expected for medicine, he grimaced at the foul taste as the crowd waited for the tonic to take effect. The stallion took off the crutches attached to his hooves and began to stand on all fours, her forelegs shaking a bit until he was fully standing. As amazed as everyone else was at the full recovery he had made in only a few seconds, Sora was the only one who was skeptical of the medicinal miracle out of the suspecting Apple siblings.

 _[Flim and Flam]_  
 _That's why you're so lucky we've got the thing for you_

The now fully cured stallion grabbed his crutches, joining in the cancan dance with Flim and Flam

 _Just come on up, we've always got some more_  
 _Of the Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic_

The silver stallion leapt off the stage, threw away the needless crutches, and danced his way out of the tent.

 _[Cured Stallion]_  
 _I won't need these crutches to dance out the door_

"Well, how do ya like that!?" Granny Smith asked, already interested in buying a product made by the same unicorn twins that almost got them kicked out of their family home.

"I don't," Sora said, leering at the flimflamming FlimFlam Brothers.

"Yeah. There's somethin' funny goin' on here." Applejack could tell something was off, but she couldn't put her hoof on it.

"Granny Smith, you're planning to buy something from rivals who, need I remind you, almost destroyed your family's legacy?" the teen reminded the elder Apple, but she was too enthralled by the tonic's power to hear him. "Granny!?"

"Hush, child," she said while lazily waving her hoof at him, making Sora more sour as the swindlers managed to win Granny Smith over with their lies.

The lights dimmed as the music began to soften, Flim wearing a blue cloth tied as a bonnet on his head as the tone of the song was a bit somber. He approached an elderly stallion, using him as an example that everyone would end up having trouble with when they reach their senior years or any pains they might have at the moment.

 _[Flim]_  
 _Now some of you may suffer from feelings of despair_  
 _You're old, you're tired, your legs won't work, there's graying in your hair_

 _[Flam]_  
 _Just listen and I'll tell you that you don't need to fear_

The music went back to its upbeat and catchy tune, Flim taking off his temporary headgear to put back his usual one, holding another fresh bottle of tonic in his telekinetic aura.

 _Your ears will work, your muscles tone, your eyes will see so clear_

 _[Crowd]_  
 _Luckily for us, you've got the thing you need_  
 _The answer to our problems in a jar_  
 _The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic_  
 _Is the greatest ever miracle by far!_

The ponies began to chant "tonic", irritating Sora greatly as the audience was eating up Flim and Flam's musical presentation. "This is just great. It's the stupid cider squeezing machine all over again, only instead of your family they're going to ruin, they're going to cheat everyone out of their money for a fake product."

"But...what if it does work?" Applejack asked herself out of Sora's hearing, Flim and Flam beginning to show the "many" ailments their tonic can also cure.

"It cures the reins, the spurs, and the Clydesdale fur blight!" Flim began the list of ailments as they showed theses odd diseases from their wagon.

"Hooferia and horsentery cured in just a night!" Flam added.

"You've got swollen hooves and hindquarters or terrible bridle-bit cleft!" Flim stated, pointing out some of the ponies in the audience with the ones he spoke of now, which was a bit disturbing to see.

"Saunter sitz and gallop plop will give your tail some heft!" Sora began tuning out all the other symptoms, pains, illnesses, whatever nonsense or actual Equestrian sickness they could name as they only fired the sick ponies up.

"I'd love to see them test out their wonder tonic on themselves with twisted limbs, a shattered rib cage, and a crushed brain," the teen growled, pulling his jacket sleeve so hard he would wind up tearing it off at any moment.

"You heard it here, folks!" Flim exclaimed. "This is the only place in Equestria where you'll find it!"

 _[Flim]_  
 _It can make you shorter, taller, or even grow old_

 _[Flam]_  
 _But who'd want that?_

 _[Flim]_  
 _When with one drink_

Sora was ready to explode, snorting angrily as he held his hoof out to summon his Keyblade.

 _[Flim and Flam]_  
 _You can be young again-_

"SOLD!" Granny Smith yelled out, holding up some bits in her hoof, catching everyone's attention.

"WHAT!?" Sora shouted in utter shock.

"Congratulations, Granny Smith!" Flim said, levitating a bottle of their tonic to her while taking her bits in exchange. "You just made the purchase of a lifetime!"

Sora was unable to process any words. He brought his hooves to his hair, tugging slowly and painfully, unable to believe that Granny actually believed the Flim Flam Brothers's scam after all they did to try to take over her family's farm. Applejack and Big Macintosh were highly concerned, unsure if what the unicorn twins were saying about their tonic is true, even if it was too true to believe.

After leaving the tent with Granny Smith's purchase, the Apple siblings and Sora stood by the river to contemplate what had just happened. The pegasus mumbled to himself, rocking back and forth on the ground, his spiky hair more disheveled than normal as he questioned so many questions with answers he demands to know.

"Sora, are ya ok?" Apple Bloom asked.

"...Guys...please tell me your grandmother didn't just get short-term memory loss an hour ago," he pleaded, his pupils shrunk to pinpricks as he pulled his cheeks. "Please tell me she knew what those two tried to do to you, your home, and your family's legacy here in Ponyville...Because...I am at a loss for words at how she was sucked into that stupid tonic they made when they tried to run you out of your home! Your home! Your hard work! Everything your family has done for this town!"

"Maybe they...really did make a cure-all?" Big Mac thought aloud. "They are unicorns. Maybe they know a healin' spell like your magic?"

"My Cure spell heals minor injuries and regains stamina, in combat or with small scrapes like a bruise," Sora explained, sitting up with his forehooves trembling. "Serious injuries, like broken or sprain limbs can be numbed with the spell, but not permanently heal it. When Aqua and Kairi had their legs broken, it took time for those to heal. I'm not a magician or a doctor, but I know full well that if I have a broken bone, that needs to be mended in a cast for about a month or two...or, in Equestria, a few days, because medical magic can heal faster than what I know of."

"So, Granny Smith was wastin' her money?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yes. Yes she did, little Apple Bloom," Sora said, patting the filly's head. "In fact, my own potions I keep stocked on me have stronger and instant healing power than a liquid medicine claimed to cure every single medical problem, or even making someone grow older or younger! And it has the same effects as my Cure spells, just varied on their strengths!" He dug into his pouch and pulled out his healing items, a Potion, Hi-Potion, Ether, Hi-Ether, and an Elixir. "These green ones regenerate lost energy and heals injuries made in fights. The blue ones regenerate mana. And the gold one is able to do both, completely rejuvenating someone in health and magic. And since they're magical-" Sora put away everything except for a potion, tossing it up, the bottle disappearing and reappearing over Apple Bloom as green energy, the filly shuddering at feeling herself being given a boost of energy from the magical powder. "-these can't be drunk."

"Howdy, y'all!" Granny Smith said as she was doing the backstroke going downstream in the river, wearing a red and white polka-dotted bathing suit with a red swimming cap.

"Hi, Granny," Sora called out. "Now, I think that Flim and Fla-" His jaw dropped, he and the Apple siblings looking down at the water, shocked at seeing the elder mare in the water. "Granny Smith!?"

"What in tarnation is she doin' in the water!?" Worried for the mare's safety, having no clue why Granny Smith was swimming when she had a fear of it and had a bad hip from her diving career in the past.

Big Macintosh took off his yoke and threw it toward her, but she continued swimming by the stallion's neck piece. Sora flew on ahead, called forth his Keyblade, and fired a barrage of Blizzard spells up ahead, creating an icy bridge in the water for her to stop at.

"Granny, grab on!" Sora called out as he landed on the end of the ice platform, only for Granny to swim around it, not even bothered by the chilled ice in the water. "Uhh...Granny Smith?"

After she continued swimming for a while, the elder Apple reached the shore and climbed out, her grandfoals running down to the shore with grave concern for her. "Granny, Ah thought ya were too afraid of the water to swim!"

"Well, Apple Bloom, that would have been quite a problem if it weren't for this here Flim Flam Tonic!" Granny Smith held out the bottle she bought from Flim and Flim, already half drunk.

"Granny Smith, I don't think that tonic can heal physical, or mental, injuries," Sora explained, trying to keep himself from blowing up on the elder mare as he held out another one of his Potions. "My own Potions can do a far better job at numbing pain than what those two con artists had made."

"Nonsense, ya worry wart!" Granny took a swig of her tonic, not minding the taste. "If it didn't work, then could Ah do this?"

She began dancing around, feeling more spry and mobile than she had earlier. She even began break dancing, surprising the four younger ponies, which only confused and frustrated Sora more.

"...Well, at least we know you're feelin' better," Applejack said. "But, how do ya know it's the tonic workin'?"

"When Ah looked out at the water today, I began feelin' them aches and pains Ah used to have from mah injuries. But now, with this here elixir, one sip made me feel like a teenager again!" Sora just shook his head, still in utter disbelief that con artists like Flim and Flam were able to make a potion, a cure-all, that can immediately cure anything that ails anyone. "Ah'm feelin' up for some apple buckin' as well! What do ya say, Mac-a-doo? Care to see how your Granny bucks in her day?"

"Uhh, nnope," Big Mac said, feeling mortified and greatly worried to see his grandmother buck a tree of its apples.

"Oh, don't bellyache, sonny!" Granny Smith insisted, dragging the poor stallion off against his will, surprisingly strong enough to pull a stallion like Big Mac at her elderly age.

"Wow. Their potion really does work," Apple Bloom said in awe, but Applejack and Sora were not all that convinced, mainly Sora.

"Alright, that's it. I'm confronting those money-grubbing punks and find out what scheme they're playing at!" He marched off to head straight back to Flim and Flam's little tent, Applejack and Apple Bloom hurrying after him.

"Sora, don't be too rash," Applejack warned. "Ah know them brothers aren't trustworthy, but Ah don't want ya to bust up their stuff and get into trouble."

"I was caught by the guards here over a superstition from Rainbow Dash claiming I was creating the Heartless. If they throw me in jail for busting up a false advertisement for a cure-all, which is highly impossible because not one thing can really heal every single problem in the world, then good luck keeping me locked up when I have a weapon that's basically a skeleton key for every kind of lock anyone makes!" Applejack now began to fear Sora would wind up going too far with his suspicions, even though she feels like what Flim and Flam were doing was entirely wrong.

Sora, Applejack, and Apple Bloom arrived at the top of the hill where they could see Flim and Flam's tent. Apparently, it seemed like another crowd of ponies decided to take a look at what they were selling as they heard the same song they sang to win over the others they were with, including Granny Smith.

"So, are we gonna ask them how they made their tonic?" Apple Bloom asked.

"They're not going to tell us a recipe if it's too good to be true," Sora said, glowering at the tent. "They sure as heck aren't going to tell their paying customers what's in it as long as they get them sucked into the product their selling. Zecora made potions similar to what I carry on me after Twilight and I were kicked out of Ponyville when Trixie came back to cause trouble. At least hers did help me after I got beaten badly, but large doses and with rest, not immediately. And she's an expert on healing potions and tonics, so if we give her one of these Flim Flam Tonics, she can easily tell what they used."

"And if you're right, you're gonna break their stuff?" Applejack asked.

"Yes...Oh yes indeed," Sora said. "And give everyone their money back."

The pegasus lead the way while the two Apple sisters followed him, Applejack a little worried to know just how far Sora will go to get rid of the Flim Flam Brothers. She knew he wouldn't kill them, just vandalize their devices for the sake of others being conned into a losing deal, but she was going to have to pull the reins on him if his buttons were pressed. He was just as concerned about Granny Smith like she was, only looking out for her and her family as an honorary Apple family member.

As they got closer, the song they heard reached the point where they had seen the stallion on crutches cured of his physical handicap and danced out. Ironically enough, that same stallion came dancing out of the tent, singing the same lyrics in the performance. As soon he was far enough away from the entrance so the audience inside didn't notice him, he took off his hat, only to spot the trio leering at him.

"That was the same pony who was cured earlier!" Apple Bloom obviously stated.

The stallion gasped and ran away, already caught. "Hey, don't run away from us!" Sora shouted as he ran after him, far faster than the faking stallion. He tackled the earth pony around the back of the tent, slamming him hard to the ground as he brandished his Keyblade. Looking around, there were several different outfits, disguises, and crutches, the silver stallion's ailments nothing but an act, and he was working with the conniving unicorn twins. "I knew it! You're working with Flim and Flam, you sick son of a-!"

"Sora!" Applejack pulled the teen off of the frightened stallion after catching up with them. "Ah know you're mad, but don't threaten him!"

"Applejack, he's working with the Flim Flam Brothers!" Sora exclaimed, waving his hoof at the many costumes around them. "This guy's clearly fine and he had no serious physical condition, which means that tonic is nothing but a disgusting liquid that doesn't even do anything! I knew it was a fake the moment Flam began searching out a specific someone from the audience, and it's their accomplice standing alongside the other really sick ponies!"

"Sora, calm down," Applejack calmly said, sitting the furious pegasus down. "Stay put," she ordered, Sora willing himself to obey as she approached the shivering stallion. "Who the hay are ya?"

"S-Silver Shill," he answered, backing away from the farm mare. "W-What do you three want?"

"Were ya fakin' bein' sick to help Flim and Flam with their get rich quick scheme?" she asked.

Silver Shill didn't respond, stammering as he stalled, his hoof reaching out to something behind him. "Answer Applejack or you're going to answer to me!"

Frightened, Silver pulled a lever, activating a steam whistle that blinded Sora, Applejack, and Apple Bloom. He slipped away and ran back inside the tent after the new audience left with their fake tonic. As soon as the steam cleared away, Applejack glared at Sora for his threat.

"Real smooth, Sora," she said.

"Let's find him!" Apple Bloom said as she ran on ahead to find out where he went.

Sora and Applejack checked the tent while the filly wound up leaving the back and searched elsewhere around it. Inside, the two found Silver cowering behind Flim and Flam, both stallions surprised to see them, especially Sora as he slowly approached them with his Keyblade dragged along the ground, acting like a predator sizing up its prey.

"Well, seems like you two are up to more trouble after I slashed up your cider machine," he growled.

"And what trouble have we gotten into?" Flim asked, not even afraid of Sora's threat.

"Your stupid tonic you wound up selling to Granny Smith!" the pegasus reminded them as he pointed his Keyblade at them. "It's making her act like she's seventeen again, and I know it doesn't do a thing because of that coward hiding behind your legs!"

Silver shivered more, avoiding Sora's death glare while Flam brought his attention to him. "And how exactly is that a bad thing? Our tonic heals anything, including making a pony feel young again."

"You charlatans are gonna get her hurt or heavily exhausted with that tonic!" Applejack said. "And ya have somepony workin' with ya to sell your tonic, where he pretends to be sick!"

Both unicorns hummed in thought until Flim spoke up. "Well, that is quite the accusation. But, if it were true,-"

"Hypothetically speaking," Flam said.

"Granny Smith used to be a famous aquapony back in her heyday," Flim continued, making Sora hate how these twins can practically read each other's minds and know when to say what. "But she hasn't set hoof in the water since that incident, correct?"

"...Y-Yes," Sora said. "Until earlier today..."

"We see," Flam said, brushing his mustache with a sly grin. "Well, even if our tonic is nothing but a blended mix of apple juice and beet leaves,-"

"Theoretically speaking," Flim said, grabbing a blender, tossing in a few apples, thankfully not from Sweet Apple Acres, and beet leaves in, activating it to turn it into the same green liquid in their bottles.

"-Granny Smith is a lot more happier than she has been before trying our tonic, yes?" Flam continued.

Their statements began conflicting Sora and Applejack, the teen lowering his hoof as their guesses were clearly spot on. "...Y-Yeah...she has..."

"So, I think there is a really important question you two should be asking yourselves," Flim said.

(Roxas)

"Do you want to be the ponies who would dare take Granny Smith's happiness away?" Flam asked.

As much as Sora hated to admit it, Flim and Flam did have a point. Just this morning during their swim, Granny Smith freaked out after getting splashed and slipping on a puddle of water. Now, after drinking the placebo of a health drink, she was back in the water, she felt alive again, and she felt like she could do anything without the fear of her old age taking away the fun things she wanted to do, whether on her own or with her grandfoals. Even if Granny was happy, what would happen if she really got herself hurt and the tonic didn't work to heal her? As much as he didn't want to ruin his pseudo grandmother's happiness, having her and other ponies buying a fake product that won't do anything to help with their serious injuries and steal their money decided his answer.

"As long as it works, I guess...it doesn't matter." Sora glanced over at Applejack, utterly shocked at her answer.

He growled, pointing his Keyblade at the smug flimflamming twins. "It does to me! You're nothing but a bunch of thieves!"

"Sora, no!" Applejack shouted, forcefully pushing his hoof down. "Ah want Granny Smith to be happy."

"But, Applejack-" She pressed her hoof against his muzzle, silencing his complaints as her eyes begged him to hear her out.

"Ah know. Ah can't trust Flim and Flam," she admitted. "Ah don't want them doin' this as much as you do...but Ah don't want to disappoint Granny..." Sora couldn't believe his ears. Applejack, the Element of Honesty, the mare who's a terrible liar, and whose family followed the rule of honest, hard work, was actually considering lying to her grandmother, the mare who looked after her and her siblings when their parents had died, just to keep her happy over a scheme made up by the duo who almost ruined their family legacy and the starting point of Ponyville's founding. "Please, Sora...Ah don't want ya to tell her. She can't know."

"...You're actually going to lie? To your own grandmother?" Sora's question stung Applejack deeply, knowing full well her decision wasn't exactly right for anyone. She didn't want Granny Smith to lose her confidence with the "miracle" tonic bought by Flim and Flam, but at the cost of everyone else falling for their ploy for to have their money taken by a fake cure-all. Sora looked at Flim and Flam, ignoring Silver Shill trying to sneak away to avoid his wrath, seeing their winning grins on their faces. They knew the Apple family cared deeply for their family, and with Sora as a part of their family after sticking up for them when they came to their farm, he wouldn't want to hurt his family either. He let out a frustrated sigh, dismissing his Keyblade in defeat. "...I won't tell her..."

"Thank you, So-" The Keyblade wielder held his hoof up, stopping Applejack for accepting her wishes.

"I'm not going to feel right knowing I'm going to have to lie to your family about this, Applejack," he said with disappointment. "I'll lie so she can be happy, but if she gets reckless and relies too much on that liquefied gunk, I will not hesitate to tell her the truth, which is exactly what your Element is supposed to represent: Honesty." Her ears drooped, feeling ashamed as she looked down at the ground, her hat veiling her eyes as it pained her to have to be dishonest to the mare who raised her, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom after that horrible instant as a filly. Sora leered at the Flim Flam Brothers, stomping his hoof down on Silver Shill's tail as he tried to sneak past him, the earth pony accomplice yelping in fear as the teen dragged him in front of him. "You two wipe those smirks off your face!

"If anything happens to Granny Smith because of your tonic, you'll regret it if she gets severely hurt because of your lies!" Flim and Flam shrugged off Sora's threat as they carried the large sack of bits they "earned" with their "helpful product. He then looked at Silver Shill, moving closer to the scared stallion as he dared not move. "If I were you, Silver Shill, I would stop working with a bunch of petty thieves like them. You don't get anywhere in life if you take advantage of others and sell something you claim can do whatever you say, when all it is is just a watered down protein shake that only gives you stomach pain the more you drink it."

Silver Shill gulped, Sora's words either sinking in or scaring him away from his advice didn't matter to him anymore. He let go of the stallion's tail, Silver immediately fleeing as he scurried behind the unicorn twins. He turned around and began heading out of the tent, passing by Applejack without giving her a passing glance.

"Have a nice day," Flim said.

"Come back anytime," Flam added, both swindling stallions grinning mockingly as they watched Sora leave.

The teen froze as his ears twitched, gritting his teeth angrily before he continued on. He didn't follow the road back to Sweet Apple Acres, needing time away from Applejack, utterly disappointed in her for going through with telling Granny Smith a white lie. Apple Bloom spotted him after searching around the tent to find Silver Shill, wondering where he was going as she ran after him.

"Sora!" She caught up with him, but he didn't stop moving. "Where are ya goin? Did ya find that stallion?"

"Go back home with your sister, Apple Bloom," he said, hiding the anger in his voice so he wouldn't scare the filly. "She'll tell you everything..."

"But where are-?" Sora stopped and stomped his hoof hard, startling Apple Bloom.

"...I just...want to be alone right now..." He waited and listened, not turning his head to look at her.

Apple Bloom didn't say anything, only nodding her head as she turned away and made her way back to where Applejack waited for her outside the tent. He continued on his way, heading out into the empty fields where his, Riku, and Kairi's Gummi ships were parked, but he had no intentions of sleeping this today's disastrous events off. He was angry. He needed to release all of the pent up rage against the Flim Flam Brothers for forcing him and Applejack to lie while also receiving a benefit for taking away their money for their distasteful tonic.

Sora smacked his pauldron and donned his Keyblade armor, summoning his Keyblade and transforming it into his glider. He leapt on and flew out of Equestria, turning back into a human as he made his way to the Mirage Arena. Once he arrived, he approached the console, not even caring what level of difficulty any of the preset challenges he skimmed through were, picking one and making his way to the transporter to the arena down below. He didn't care which of the Unversed in the matches he would face are as he summoned his Keyblade in his hand. As soon as the match began, he screamed at the top of his lungs and ran head on into the enemies in the simulated fight that laid in wait for him.

By the next day, Sora couldn't stand what had transpired. He spent the whole night in the Mirage Arena, fighting the difficult matches without any rest as he mowed down the Unversed set up in each match, using all of his fury on them and each challenge's boss. At one point, he did wind up reverting into his Anti Form when shifting to any of his Drive Forms, not even caring if his Heartless had a bit of fun being free for a short while until its time ran out, letting it release some of its anger for him. Despite reverting back draining him for a short time, his adrenaline still pumped through his veins as he continued fighting.

He returned back to Equestria after finally exhausting himself as morning rose. He was tired, his body demanded sleep, and he didn't feel satisfied unleashing his anger. He was still pretty sore with Applejack as he made his way back to Sweet Apple Acres, not wanting to let the Granny Smith, Big Mac, or Apple Bloom worry about where he went. He found them down by their swimming hole, the elder swimming with her grandfoals, except for Applejack as she sat on a swing set up under one of the trees nearby. He turned his head away from her when she looked at him, not liking keeping the tonic Granny Smith drank a secret as she saw someone else in place of the honest mare he thought he knew.

That day started innocently enough with the other three Apples swimming, but then Apple Bloom brought up a swim meet here in Ponyville she wanted to take part in, and had a crazy idea of having Granny Smith join her to compete. Applejack made the mistake of saying that a swim meet sounds safe if she could handle swimming in a river or a small lake. That lead to the elder mare to want to buy more tonic, which meant going back to Flim and Flam's tent of lies, and buying a whole case of the stuff in front of more sick and injured ponies. And yet again, Applejack had to open her big mouth, saying that it did work for Granny Smith, where the Flim Flam Brothers capitalized on her slip up and basically slapping Sweet Apple Acres onto their bottles as if she actually approved selling their tonic to the public.

The next day was the swim meet, and Sora was more irate than yesterday after Applejack's "confirming" statement in front of several witnesses about the Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic. He came to watch the meet, somewhat supporting Apple Bloom and Granny Smith with what they would be competing in, but he couldn't bear keeping this lie for much longer as the meet also had a diving tower along with the different smaller heights of diving boards by the pool. At some point, the old mare will think about diving again, the tonic like an elixir of life that makes her feel younger and younger the more she drank. It didn't help that Flim and Flam were selling them several yards away from the bleachers, more ponies believing the cure-all could do anything with Applejack's unofficial seal of approval.

"Sora?" He looked at Applejack, having finished making sure Apple Bloom and Granny Smith would be safe with their event in synchronized swimming, their routine forgotten as they both had their own problems to deal with. "Look, Ah know you're mad at me, but can ya at least talk to me."

"What's there to talk about?" Sora grumbled. "Just from this lovely little endorsement deal you made with Flim and Flam, everyone's buying their tonic...Oh wait, you aren't getting a profit out of it, because they had your word the moment you opened your mouth in front of them yesterday and used you and your family farm's name."

"Ah know...Ah'm makin' things worse." Applejack sat beside the teen, but he moved away from her on the bleachers.

She looked down at the ground, struggling to cope with lying to her own family, but it was difficult for her to do this if it meant keeping her grandmother happy. She looked over at Sora, the stallion blankly staring out at the pool, noticing the bags under his bloodshot eyes. He hadn't slept in days, just as torn up about lying to Granny Smith as well, and he wanted nothing more than to stop this madness before it got worse the moment they saw Flim and Flam back in Ponyville again. She should have let him knock those unicorns out and tell everyone the truth and give back the bits they wasted.

Apple Bloom and Granny Smith's routine finished, the audience applauding as the judges gave them a perfect ten across the board, although the one in the center, a blue-green unicorn mare named Lyra Heartstrings, accidentally held the ten card upside down that made it look like a one. The filly and elder mare climbed out of the pool, suddenly bombarded by reporters as they took their pictures and interviewed them.

"That was some of the most amazing aquabatics I've ever seen!" one reported commented. "How did you do it? Hard work? A lot of practice?"

"Eeyup, but it's mostly the tonic!" Granny Smith said, holding up a bottle of Flim and Flam's tonic.

"That's Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic, to be precise!" Flim suddenly said as he and Flam squeezed into the shot to promote their product.

"Buy it now while supplies last!" Flam added as the reporters snapped their pictures with Apple Bloom and Granny Smith.

Sora growled, his legs fidgeting as Flim and Flam were going to have their fake tonic known throughout the world at this rate. "Great. Everything's going to fall into chaos. Where's Discord when you need him?"

Applejack winced, burying her face in her hooves, regretting the choices she made in the past couple days. While news ponies crowded the old and young swimmers, the mare looked over and noticed Silver Shill going around the bleachers, wearing a black and white striped shirt like those worn by referees, a cap with sports pins on it, and carrying a case with several bottles of the Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic around his neck. He wound up selling one to a stallion, taking the bit for it and giving the unsuspecting customer a fake product. She needed to set things right, fed up with the lies and marched up to the swindling unicorn twins's accomplice.

Silver turned to approach any new customers, yelping in surprise as he almost bumped into Applejack. "You're still workin' with Flim and Flam?"

"W-Well, they gave me a promotion," he said. "Just made my first bit as a salespony. So, no more costumes for me." Applejack raised a brow at the stallion, finding it hard to believe the outfit he was wearing wasn't considered a costume. "...Uhh, this is actually more of a uniform."

"Sure it is." As she leered at Silver, the stallion peered over her shoulder, spotting Sora sitting on the bleachers. "Don't worry about him. Worry about me."

"H-He's not going to hurt me...is he?" Silver Shill asked.

"Not unless you get in his line of sight seein' you sellin' that," she said, pointing at the bottles in the case held around his neck.

"...Am I doing the right thing?" the stallion asked, catching Applejack off guard. "I mean, after you two left the tent the other day, Flim and Flam told me I did a good job, even though we were lying about the tonic...They said that honesty wasn't the best policy, and I should learn more about that from you and your own lies to your grandmother."

"They said what!?" Silver Shill shrieked and turned around to see Sora standing behind him. He didn't even see or hear him, the tired and furious pegasus grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him toward the Keyblade wielder. "You really believed those idiots!?"

"Please don't hurt me!" Silver Shrill begged.

"Sora, stop!" Applejack grabbed Sora and pulled him away from Silver Shill. "Y'all need to take a dip in the pool and cool down!"

"This idiot is still working for those two cheating money grubbers!" Sora shouted. "You and the Flim Flam Brothers are a liability to other ponies, and as soon as someone does something stupid, thinking they're invincible after drinking a bottle of that sludge, you won't show your face anywhere unless you want to be ridiculed as a liar!"

"Y-You mean like...up there?" Silver Shill pointed up to the diving tower, Applejack and Sora looking in the direction where he pointed.

Climbing up the ladder was Granny Smith, making both ponies' jaws drop in horror. "GRANNY!?"

"What the heck is she doing!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Granny's gonna break the Equestrian high-divin' record!" Apple Bloom said after she placed a pie tin filled with water underneath the board from the tower. Both pegasus and farm mare gaped in utter shock at the filly as she said that with excitement. "That tonic sure can work wonders! Ah think Granny can do just about everything!"

Sora slowly turned his head to look at Applejack. "...What...did you tell Apple Bloom...after I left!?" The grimace on her face explained it all, making him groan as he turned back to the filly, grabbing her and shaking her. "Apple Bloom, what made you think Granny Smith could survive diving into something that small at her age!? Did you encourage her!?"

"She said she could do it!" she said, the teen stopped shaking Apple Bloom, her eyes rolling around in her head.

Granny had already reached the top of the tower and began to take a swig of her tonic, about ready to jump off and dive to her death. Sora let go of Apple Bloom and shot up off the ground, everyone on the ground watching either in awe or shock at what the elder Apple was going to do. Before Granny Smith even dove an inch off the board, the teen grabbed her, being careful not to squeeze her too hard with her frail body.

"Hey! What in tarnation are ya doin!?" Granny asked as she tried to squirm out of Sora's grip, failing heavily as he was far stronger than her.

"No offense, Granny, but have you gone senile!?" He hovered back down to the ground, lowering the old mare on the ground.

"Granny, what were ya thinkin'!?" Applejack questioned with worry. "Ya can't go and do a dive like that!"

"Oh, don't y'all get your saddle in a bunch!" Granny brushed off the concern. "Ah had enough tonic in me to do a dive ten times that high!"

"Twenty times, by my count," Flim said as he and Flam barged in.

"Thirty, with a favorable breeze," Flam estimated, handing Granny another bottle of tonic.

"Oh, shut up!" Sora shouted.

As the elder mare chugged down the tonic, the light reflected off the bottle and liquid, flashing rainbow for a brief second. Sora noticed the light, momentarily forgetting about the Flim Flam Brothers as he looked at Applejack, her eyes flashing rainbow, which meant another piece of powerful light for Twilight and a D-Link form with Applejack.

Unable to hide back the truth anymore, she began to speak. "Ah hate to disappoint everypony, but there was no way Granny could have made that dive! This tonic is a fake!"

The crowd gasped, Sora finally relieved to have it all come out and trash Flim and Flam's credibility around Ponyville even more. "She's right! This gunk is nothing but a worthless placebo that can't heal any wounds, injuries, or ailments!"

"But Applejack gave it a stamp of approval!" one pony said.

"No, she didn't!" Sora argued, pointing a hoof at Flim and Flam. "These two morons slapped an false endorsement of Sweet Apple Acres approving this stuff to sucker you all into buying the tonic and take your money!"

"And we both lied," Applejack added, making everyone gasp even louder as the Element of Honesty had lied, knowing about the tonic this whole time. "It was more mah fault for lyin'...Everypony was happy, and Ah didn't want to let anypony down, so Ah couldn't say anythin' about it right away...Ah just hope y'all can forgive me..."

Silver Shill looked down at the case of tonic hanging around his neck, feeling highly responsible for an elderly pony for nearly diving from the height of the diving tower to her doom. He should have listened to Sora and quit working for Flim and Flam, even though he was nearly scared straight from the stallion. He took off his glasses, merely a cosmetic accessory he wore since working with the twin unicorn stallions, and he regrets teaming up with them and causing this fiasco.

"But how come Granny Smith was able to swim again if the tonic really was fake?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Like I said before: a placebo," Sora repeated. "It didn't do anything to help her in any way, but hearing what it 'could' do would help give her a boost in her confidence, help her get back into the water and face her fears head on." He looked at Applejack, the mare nodding in agreement to his explanation. "After a traumatic experience, it can be tough to get back into what you like doing. If you want to do what you love again, you need to have enough confidence to get out there and try."

The crowd murmured with each other, taking Sora's words to heart. He gave Applejack an apologetic look for acting so harshly toward her the past couple days, but they both know they've forgiven each other after finally letting this lie go and tell everyone the truth. Granny did look a little disappointed that the tonic didn't do anything for her, and though her grandfoal had lied to keep her from losing the confidence she had to get back to swimming again, she realized she did feel like a foal thinking she could really do everything she did as if she were a teen again.

"But, Sora said that our tonic gives a confidence boost!" Flim's claim made Sora's eye and one of his ears twitch, the brothers STILL trying to sell their tonic after their lies were exposed.

"And there's a lot more that it can-" Flam was interrupted as Silver Shill had enough, throwing his hat at the mustached unicorn's face.

"Don't listen to anymore of their lies!" he said, flinging off the case as he decided to do the right thing: being honest with what he was selling. "In fact, it's not even a tonic at all! I know, because I helped them make the stuff!" Flim and Flam balked as their employee betrayed them, the others gasping at Silver Shill's admitting to their product. "It didn't feel right to lie like that at first, but it began feeling right, and it made me feel like a horrible pony. Hearing Applejack and Sora telling the truth, it made me realize that, if I were to ever sell something, I'll be sure to make sure it's actually a believable product that's beneficial, not fake and over-exaggerated."

"Exactly," Sora said as he approached Silver Shill. The stallion did wince when the teen held his hoof out to shake hit, though with how he treated him earlier, he did kind of go a little overboard with scaring him to changing. "Uhh, sorry about the freak outs. Applejack and I had a little issue with Flim and Flam involving them taking over her family's land, and I had no sleep for the past couple days hiding the secret about the tonic, so I'm a little on edge and really tired."

"Yeah, I kind of got irritated myself hearing their advice on being a salespony, so I can understand." Silver took Sora's hoof and shook it, putting aside what had happened. He then approached Applejack, taking her hoof and giving her the bit he didn't truly earn. "Here, Applejack. I want you to have this. I earned this bit dishonestly, but that's a mistake I won't make ever again. Thank you for helping me realize the truth."

"Uhh, I don't know," Applejack said, not sure if she could take the bit he got from the one bottle of fake tonic he sold.

"Don't worry," Silver assured. "I'll find the pony I sold that tonic to and pay him back another bit to replace that one. I swear."

"Well...ok, then. Thanks, Silver Shill." Applejack looked at Granny Smith, worrying about how she'll fare knowing her miracle tonic was what made her go back to swimming again. "Ah'm really sorry, Granny. Ah hope, after all this, ya won't stop swimmin'."

"Why would Ah do that?" Granny asked. "Ah can't believe Ah believed them salesponies, makin' me think Ah could darn near fly!" She turned to give the twin stallions a stern talking to, but there was no sign of the swindlers in the crowd. "Hey! Where'd they go!?"

Sora had been watching Flim and Flam like a hawk, spotting them sneak away from the crowd and haul away their wagon filled with their tonic's two ingredients and the money they swindled off of everyone who bought any. "Just giving them a little head start..."

Flim pulled the wagon while Flam pushed it, getting far enough away from the angry mob that would demand a refund. "Darn it, Flim! I thought for sure we would have gotten away with this!"

"I didn't expect Silver Shill to join with Sora and Applejack!" Flim said. "If we keep moving another few towns over, we'll be home free with what we've got!"

Before they even reached the other side of Ponyville, Sora dropped down in front of their path, the twin unicorns skidding to a halt as they shrieked in surprise. "And where do you two think you're going?"

"Sora!" Flim and Flam chuckled nervously, sweating dripping down their brows as they saw the manically frustrated eye twitch coming from the pegasus. "H-How are things with the Apple family?"

"Granny Smith's not missing her tonic that much, is she?" Flam asked. "Even though it's not exactly a cure-all, it sure does the digestive tract well, eh?"

"Oh, no no no no nooooo," Sora said, shaking his head, enjoying the panicked expressions on their nervous faces. "I think you owe some ponies compensation for your false advertised product. Kind of like before, when you two tried to kick the Apples off their land and destroyed some of their apple trees." His grin turned into a frown, slowly holding his hoof out to the Flim Flam Brothers. "Give me the bits you stole from everyone who bought your green slime. They deserve a refund for all the lies you two made, and I want to pay you idiots back for causing us to lie for your petty scheme."

"B-Bits?" Flim asked.

"W-What bits?" Flam asked. "We...We must have left it back at the pool when we-" Sora summoned his Keyblade, aiming it at them. "Actually, we do have the bits!"

"Yes! Yes, we do!" The brothers levitated the large sack of bits they took from every pony who came to see their show, including the bits Granny used to buy the several bottles. "It's all there! Every single cent from every single bottle we sold!"

Sora opened the sack and looked inside, definitely seeing the money inside and not a bag filled with apples. After seeing how he easily destroyed their Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, he could do a whole lot worse to them if he wanted to. He closed the sack and tied it up, hefting the heavy bag over his back.

"So, we're good right?" Flam asked.

"You can let us go, right?" Flim asked. "N-No need to cause trouble..."

"Hmmmmm..." Sora didn't let them go, slowly raising his Keyblade back up, aiming it at their wagon. A ball of fire began to form at the tip of the blade, Flim and Flam both screaming as they ran away from his line of sight. The Keyblade wielder shot a Firaga spell at the wagon, igniting the flammable wagon like a campfire, burning away the ingredients and their small storage carrier. The pegasus took in a deep breath through his nose, then let out a long sigh of satisfaction, dismissing his Keyblade as he cantered past the terrified stallions with the sack of bits resting on his back. "Now we're good."

As Sora happily disappeared, making his way back to the pool to give everyone their refund, Flim and Flam looked at each other in shock. They looked back at the burning remains of their wagon turning to ashes, their tonic scam ruined and possibly unable to work anywhere else if the press releases their falsified claims for their miracle elixir.

"...Let's not do anymore sales ideas around Ponyville again," Flim suggested.

"And nowhere near that dangerous kid again," Flam added, both brothers shaking hooves in full agreement, their eyes glued to their burning wagon.

(At Dusk I Will Think Of You)

Everyone who had bought Flim Flam's Miracle Curative Tonic received their refunds as soon as Sora returned back to where the thieving unicorns last were. The rest of the tonic was thrown out, nothing but useless, distasteful juice that did nothing for anyone's health. Silver Shill took what he had learned from Flim and Flam, though he was going to earn whatever sales he makes through honest means, never again lying and making claims to an item to steal money from his customers. He even paid back the stallion he sold a tonic to with his own money before heading off to find good, honest work as a salespony.

As it got late into the afternoon, back in Sweet Apple Acres, the Apples set up a small swimming pool outside, where Apple Bloom and Granny Smith were having fun, the elder mare taking it easy with her advanced swimming now. Sora napped under a tree as the pool was set up, his exhaustion and lack of sleep for the past two days taking its toll on him, even the long, countless times he fought in the Mirage Arena to let off some steam. Applejack sat under the same tree, watching her grandmother just to be sure she isn't doing anything too dangerous in the small pool as she wrote down the last couple days over her learning experience. She hated lying, she was terrible at lying, and white lies can be just as bad if not rectified before it got worse.

Sora leaned a bit too far, accidentally bumping into Applejack as he woke up with a snort. "Gah! Twenty-four!"

She giggled at the odd wake up response he made, lightly shoving him back up. "Ah didn't ask ya a math question, Sora." He responded by sticking his tongue out at her, stretching out his limbs before leaning back against the tree again. "So, did ya hurt them?"

"Smashed more of their property, if that's what you mean," Sora said with a grin. "I would have loved to pummel those two for making Granny Smith nearly jump off that diving board thanks to their fake tonic, but they didn't do any physical harm to anyone themselves...At least I hope they don't, or else I'll go all out on them." They both looked over at the pool, Granny jumping into it from an attached diving board, thankfully at a safe height for her, her and Apple Bloom getting into a splash fight. Sora looked at Applejack, noticing the journal they Mane Six had been sharing, telling their different stories that had happened in the last year, and the bit Silver Shill gave her sitting on the page. "Wrote down the insanity that was of major importance in our lives?"

"Eeyup," she said, finishing writing down the lesson her white lie had given her.

"...Hey. Sorry about the last couple days," he apologized. "You know, I wasn't really mad at you. Flim and Flam caught us in a tough corner, blackmailing us with Granny's happiness so they could make a profit, and maybe get back at us for the competition they lost."

"Ah know. Ah'm sorry for forcin' ya to hide their secret with me," she said.

"It's ok," Sora assured, placing his hoof on her shoulder. "You guys are family to me, and I wanted your grandma to be happy AND safe. Although, more on the safe side since she is in her senior years and can get hurt pretty easily."

"Right." They both hugged, forgiving each other as their bond as surrogate siblings was still kept. Applejack got up after she pulled away. "Wanna join me with Apple Bloom and Granny?"

"Eh, I'm still a bit sluggish after more days lacking sleep and exhausting myself," he said. "When I left, I blew off some steam elsewhere to get rid of my pent up frustration after Flim and Flam caught Granny Smith in their scam, and I spent the entire night out there constantly fighting."

"All right, then," Applejack said. "But, don't push yourself too hard if you're gonna end up killin' yourself."

"Guess I'm just as stubborn as the Apple family after all." They shared a laugh at the light jab, even if what Sora said did seem true with his headstrong heroism and rivalry against Riku. Applejack ran ahead and leapt into the pool to join the filly and older mare, leaving Sora to rest under the shade of the tree. Before he fell back to sleep, he felt another power of light, very close by. He noticed the bit Silver Shill gave Applejack flash rainbow for a second, his gift another D-Link for Twilight to give her more strength and energy to continue fighting if his guess was right. "Seems like Twilight got herself another set of skills to use now." Sora yawned, his eyes closing as his body demanded more sleep. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow..."

Later that evening, out in the fields, Aqua overlooked Twilight's training as she sparred with Ventus. She wanted to make sure the young pegasus wasn't too rusty with his fighting skills against a sentient opponent, but he still held the same experience as before, maybe even learning more after being in Sora's heart for so many years. Twilight was already standing her ground quite well without her D-Links activating against her will. Though she was still a little sloppy with her swordplay, she was improving steadily as an apprentice, and she could move up to learning to use magic spells, considering magic is her forte.

"Keep it up, Twilight!" Aqua encouraged as the alicorn and pegasus clashed blades, struggling to push each other back. "Don't let your stance falter! Push back!"

"Urgh! I'm...trying!" Twilight grunted, keeping her hooves slightly bent and wide as she tried to push back. Ventus was surprisingly strong for his age and skinny frame, skidding her hooves across the ground with his back-hooved style of Keyblade fighting. "How are you this strong!?"

"A lot of practice." Ventus continued pushing Twilight back, the alicorn struggling to push back, but failing even with a small bit of strength she gained from turning into an alicorn. "And you know what they say: big things come in small packages."

Twilight resisted the urge to facehoof as she groaned at the terrible pun, but Aqua did it for her as the mare shook her head. "Ironically enough, he and Vanitas were able to forge the _X_ -blade, although not completely..."

As she kept trying to push back, her Keyblade's chain began to glow again, this time making the orange apple gem shine brightly. Feeling this overwhelming surge of power within her, Twilight managed to stop Ventus from pushing her. Now, Ventus was the one straining to push back, even forcing to use both forelegs to keep going, but he couldn't budge her now. Aqua noticed the light as it came from another gem on Twilight's keychain, which meant Applejack must have been given a gift that allowed the alicorn to use it.

Twilight began pushing Ventus back, making his hooves skid across the ground as she was able to casually step forward, barely feeling the stallion pushing back. Utterly surprised, Ventus backed away and lunged forward to attack. She managed to block it, but the teen was momentarily stunned as he wound up backing away, nearly breaking his foreleg from the sudden iron-like defense Twilight had. She moved in to attack and he prepared to block it, the force of her strike ten times more powerful than her usual strength as it sent Ventus flying back a few yards away.

"Ow!" he yelped, shaking his leg, nearly feeling it break from the impact. "What the heck was that!?"

Twilight charged forward and leapt up into the air. She dove down, slamming her Keyblade down on the pegasus. Ventus managed to avoid it as he flew back, but when her blade struck the ground, it caused a small earthquake and left a pretty big crater of cracked earth, reaching a couple yards in radius to the point of impact. Aqua gaped at the sizable hole around Twilight, Ventus began sweating bullets as he probably would have ended up pancake pegasus if he didn't get out of the way in time, and Twilight stared with wide eyes at the crater she made.

"...Well...Now we see Applejack's D-Link definitely has strength in mind," Aqua muttered to herself.

The duel over, Twilight hovered out of the hole, surprised to not notice her own strength. "Whoo-whee! Boy howdy, Ah didn't know Ah could be that strong!" Twilight brought a hoof to her mouth, now talking like Applejack with her southern drawl. "What in tarnation!? Why am Ah talkin' like Applejack!?...And why do Ah have a cravin' for apple pie?"

"Applejack's D-Link," Aqua said, stopping Twilight from clutching her throat as she wondered why her accent changed.

The alicorn looked down at the keychain hanging off her Keyblade, now seeing where it was coming from along with her overpowered strength. "Well Ah'll be...Slap mah saddle and call me a buckin' bronco..." Twilight grumbled, even saying country statements to compare her shock with something odd. "Mrf! Can ya make me stop talkin' like this!? At least it's better than behavin' like Pinkie Pie, but it's still annoyin'!" As if obeying her, the glowing stopped, weakening Twilight back to her normal strength, making her fall over in exhaustion. "T-Thank you..."

"Those D-Links sure take a lot out of you, unless you were using Fluttershy's link." Aqua helped Twilight back on her hooves, the alicorn sitting down to take a breather before she felt she was going to pass out. "We're going to have to be careful with that one unless we encounter tougher Heartless. You're getting a lot better, and now we'll need to find your piece of light."

"I wonder what Applejack was up to," Twilight wondered. "There was a lot of commotion going on with all the sick ponies that came to Ponyville the past couple days."

"Yeah, that was kind of odd..." When they didn't hear Ventus make any response, both mares looked at where he still stood, looking very pale as he held onto his sore leg. "Ven? What's wrong?"

"Is it safe to stop training tonight?" he asked, practically begging. "If I swing my arm anymore, I'm afraid I'm going to pop off my shoulder."

"Don't worry, Ven. I think we've got enough practice in for today." Hearing that, the stallion flew off with a nod and headed off to Rainbow Dash's home to rest and put a bag of ice on his leg. Aqua turned back to Twilight, feeling quite sore herself from today's rigorous workout. "Well, I think you're ready to move on to the next lesson for tomorrow: magic spells."

"Magic!?" Twilight asked excitedly, no longer feeling tired. "Really!?"

"Yes. And there are a lot more magic spells than what you may have been taught by Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Aqua held her Keyblade in her hoof, rearing it back as the blade began to emit an icy aura around it. She flung it and let it hit the ground not too far from them, causing a patch of ice to appear where it struck as she called back her Keyblade. "Like the spells you were able to cast using Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy's D-Link abilities, there are several more you don't know about, both physical with elemental affinities and more unique magic spells that can be surprising and extremely powerful."

"Can I get a list of the different spells!?" Twilight asked, teleporting a quill and some paper in front of her with an eager grin as the scholar in her begged to know.

"You'll learn about them tomorrow," Aqua chided, making the alicorn whine. "I suggest we get ourselves a lot of Ethers from the Moogle shop outside your library if we get to practicing what we like best."

"Yes!" Twilight cheered. "I'll be up bright and early for tomorrow! I can't wait!"

The alicorn squealed and bounced back to her home to prepare herself for the fun part of her lessons that she will soon experience. Aqua shook her head and let out a small chuckle, quite eager herself to begin teaching Keyblade magic to someone with the same thirst for magical knowledge like herself. She made her way back to Rarity's home to get some rest and create a list of the many different spells she will teach her.


	87. Equestria Games (Spike's Dilemma)

After waiting one more week, the Equestria Games were about ready to commence. During that time, Twilight had gotten the chance to learn all of the different spells that Aqua knew, many of them more advanced than what Sora, Riku, and Kairi were capable of doing from learning on their own. As she gave trying to cast them a shot, some of the more advanced spells were harder to use, but many of the basic early spells were simple enough. Even with her own alicorn magic added to her spells, they were a lot more powerful than an average Keyblade wielder's magical strength. Although, there was a day where a little incident occurred that drained the alicorn of her magical power: Spike wanted to help Rarity when a puppeteer didn't like the fancy stage she made for him, upsetting her greatly, so he found this ominous book in the old castle's library in the Everfree Forest, which made the unicorn create a lot of havoc by creating random dresses, turning roads to gold, trapping ponies in their homes in crystal, and more under the influence of a spell she subconsciously cast.

He did fix his mistakes, telling Rarity the truth about her helping only making things worse instead of hiding it so she wouldn't get disappointed with him. It took all the alicorn princesses magic just to revert everything back to normal, the dark magic that came from the book, which Spike swallowed, was really powerful. She could barely move after curing Ponyville, let alone use any spells with her mana heavily drained due to Spike's recklessness going into the old castle and giving Rarity a cursed book that could have really warped her mind permanently.

Luckily, she was able to move again before the Equestria Games began, the Ponyville team on the train heading off to the Crystal Empire. Rainbow gave a little speech to the rest of the ponies to do their hardest, while also "subtly" hinting to win a lot of gold medals. Sora and Riku were working on their own warm ups in another car for when the Struggle tournament in the Games will begin after the other events. While they did push-ups, Kairi and Twilight sat on their respective boyfriend's backs for some added weight to push themselves from the ground while Spike, Aqua, and Ventus watched.

"Feeling better after that insane curse that affected Ponyville?" Kairi asked.

"I can move again, but because of a certain little dragon, I don't think I'll be fit enough to continue my training with the other magic spells I have yet to try out." Twilight leered at Spike, the baby dragon letting out a sheepish chuckle. "Of course, it had to be something I loved to do where I have to wait until my mana is fully regenerated."

"What about those Ether things you bought from that weird bear thing outside the library?" Spike asked.

"I drained every single ounce of mana within me, Spike," Twilight lectured. "Even with Ethers, it wouldn't help because it literally takes a lot of time for a unicorn, or alicorn's, mana to be restored when they use it all up when it can cause a pony to pass out mana exhaustion! I needed to naturally rest, which meant no amount of medicine would ever help me recover faster. So, next time you decide to do something, don't go into the Everfree Forest by yourself, and don't look through any books that were hidden in that castle!"

"Didn't that happen to you when that ursa minor came into Ponyville no thanks to Trixie's boasting?" Sora questioned.

"I had barely a pinch of mana left after lulling the ursa minor to sleep," Twilight replied. "I was still awake enough for your Ether to regenerate my magic a little."

"I guess magic from those with a horn in this world don't have the same mana regeneration like we do," Ventus guessed as he leaned against the wall of the train car. "But since you're a Keyblade wielder like us, shouldn't you also have the same ability to just wait it out for a moment?"

"She used her own mana as an alicorn, not Keyblade magic," Aqua answered. "Our magic is a power given by our Keyblades, offering a change in strategy against foes with elemental weaknesses, but unicorn magic is like a life force, though not exactly connected to their life span and end up becoming lethal if they overuse their mana reserves."

"So in short, she used up too much mana in her system and can't do much until she's fully recovered," Riku summarized, switching to using one hoof as he continued his push-up reps. "But, Twilight, you can still summon your Keyblade, right?"

"Yes, but my magic is greatly weakened because of all that hard work we did." Twilight sighed and plopped down on Riku's back, nearly making him hit the ground as he pushed them back up. "Even Cadence had to come and help us."

"At least it was a curse and not darkness." Spike chuckled at his statement, but with the stares he received from the others, his laughter died, looking down at his feet in shame. "I'll just...keep quiet now..."

Eventually, the train arrived in the empire, the city of crystal filled with every sentient creature across Equestria, whether they be fans, athletes, or sellers that provided food or souvenirs from their kingdoms. Ponyville's team of athletes and fans to cheer them on stepped off the train and headed into the Crystal Empire. Spike carried a large trunk with some of his friends' supplies out of the car, dropping it down onto the platform.

"Back once again in the Crystal Empire," Sora said. "Let's hope that there's no-"

"Look! It's Sora!" a crystal pony called out, bringing many of the pegasus's female fanbase in the empire to squeal and rush up to the platform.

"Me and my big mouth." He leapt up and hovered above the mares as they tried to reach out to him, begging for an autograph, a picture, a story to tell, anything to get him to notice them. Ventus laughed at Sora's predicament while Riku and Kairi shook their heads. Aqua seemed a bit skeptical with all the crystal pony mares squealing at his presence, wondering if he wound up leaking any outside information he shouldn't have. "Ladies, please stop! If any of you are trying to ask me to take you on a date, I'm already taken!"

"Are you competing in the Equestria Games!?" one mare asked.

"Yes, but I'm in the Struggle tournament." His answer only excited them more, which didn't help his situation. He looked over at Ventus, who was too busy laughing at his misfortune, suddenly getting an idea to get back at his mocking. "But, if any of you are interested with hanging out with somepony, why don't you get to know my little brother, Ventus? He's a powerful fighter like me, but I'm on a whole other league compared to him."

The mares gasped as the younger mares in the group turned to look at the teen, seeing he did have a close resemblance to Sora. Ventus winced, then screamed in terror as those mares began crowding him, drowning in a circle of females as they tugged at him while he flailed his hooves in panic.

"Sora, I hate you!" Ventus cried out as Sora laughed at him. He tried to pry himself out of the squealing mares around his age, trying to crawl away to safety. "Aqua! Save me!"

"Sorry, Ven. You're on your own," she apologized as she giggled at his predicament.

"Noooooooooo!" he screamed as he was dragged off, the mares pulling him into the kingdom.

While the Keyblade wielders watched Ventus being hauled away, being called the brother of the Warrior of Light by the mares, the Cutie Mark Crusaders approached Spike. "Spike, are ya sure our flag is in there with ya?"

"Of course, Apple Bloom," Spike said. "All your guys' stuff for the games are all in this chest. Your flagpole, Scootaloo's scooter, the portable ramp, all there."

"Are ya absoultely sure?" Apple Bloom asked, getting nudged by Scootaloo to snap her out of her worries.

"Don't freak out, Apple Bloom," she assured. "We'll wow the crowd with our flag carrying routine!"

"It's understandable to be nervous during something very important," Spike said. "Whenever I get scared, I just count to ten. A pretty simple trick, and as soon as I'm done counting, I've calmed down enough to do my part." Just as he was about to pick up the trunk, two stallions wearing the silver armor in the Crystal Empire's Royal Guard ran up to Spike, scooping the surprised dragon up on their backs. "Ahh! Hey! What's going on!?"

"Warrior of Light!" one of the guards said, averting Sora's attention to the stallions dragon-napping Spike. "Princess Cadence requires you and Spike the Brave and Glorious's audience immediately!"

"Uhh, ok?" The two guards left, taking Spike with them, having no idea what was happening as they headed for the castle. "Well, I guess we should head off to the castle. Sorry, ladies, but the Warrior of Light must attend to her Royal Highness's demands!"

The mares all groaned sadly as they watched him fly off to the castle, slowly dispersing from the station as the others followed. "So, what exactly happened in this kingdom that's got Sora surrounded by everyone?...And by everyone, I mean all the mares around his age, or a few years younger or older than him

Aqua was given a summary of the events that had transpired in the Crystal Empire when it returned as they walked toward the castle. They even passed by the statues of Spike and Sora made entirely out of crystal, catching his features and Keyblades perfectly. At least he didn't boast about his heroic efforts like others, only focused on protecting the people of the worlds and asking for nothing in return for saving them. And seeing the many shops in the shopping district where the locals sold action figures of their two heroes, they held Spike and Sora in high regard, even though the stallion did do a lot more in terms of fighting.

As they entered the castle, Aqua looked around in awe at the crystal structure, not surprised to see an entire kingdom was made entirely out of the glimmering mineral in the frozen north. "This place is beautiful. And with how abundant this kingdom is with the Crystal Heart's power, it's no wonder these ponies can survive so well in the tundra. I want to study the Crystal Heart at some point and gauge just how strong its light is if it could purify darkness with a powerful barrier."

"I think Maud would probably crack a bigger smile if she saw the Crystal Empire," Kairi said, making everyone laugh as they imagined Maud's reaction if she did show her emotions.

Finding their way to the throne room wasn't hard to navigate for the Mane Six now that they know exactly where everything is in the castle after trying to escort the Equestria Games inspector. They found Cadence with Sora and Spike, though the two heroes of the Crystal Empire were treated like kings as the castle's servants pampered them. Spike seemed fine with the attention as he munched on some gems as he and Sora were being fanned by a couple mares, though the pegasus felt a little awkward with this kind of treatment as a famous hero to a kingdom.

"There you guys are," Cadence said. "I just finished telling Sora and Spike why they were brought here."

"We're going to be in the procession," Spike said after slurping up an emerald that was in his mouth. "And I'm going to light the torch during the opening ceremony."

"And he just saw his statue outside from the balcony while Cadence explained our roles," Sora said. "Spike's starting to grow an ego with all the attention he's getting." The mare fanning him brought the large, elegant fan down to his face, slapping it away from his face as he got up off the sofa he was on. "Ok, I can't handle being treated like this. I don't really deserve being treated like this for saving the kingdom."

"These mares weren't doing anything else to you, were they?" Kairi questioned with a hint of jealousy.

"They were just fanning me," he said. "One of them did try to give me a massage, and her hooves were kind of soft-" Kairi suddenly grabbed Sora's jacket collar with her aura, pulling him harshly toward her with an irate glare. "I'm kidding! Nothing happened! Just being fanned!"

"You'd better be," she warned, giving him a hard punch in the shoulder as she let him go. She then leered at the mares that were pampering him, the servants backing away nervously. "I'm going to be watching every single one of you girls if you all crowd my boyfriend."

"I didn't like the attention," he reasoned. "Spike, however, made it hard for me to get away and insisted I be treated as equally as 'Spike the Brave and Glorious'."

"Sora, relax," Spike assured. "I'm not going to let all this get to my head. Everypony in the Crystal Empire sees us as their heroes. It would be a bit rude not to accept their gracious hospitality."

"The whole point of being a hero is to be humble and not ask for anything as a reward for doing the right thing," Sora explained. "For example, being treated like royalty, having ponies serve you and feed you gems while you lazily lounge on a couch."

As he set his example, Spike was about to be fed a ruby by a mare servant, quickly closing his mouth before the gem was dropped in his maw. "...Uhh, I could use a vacation from being Twilight's number one assistant?" Receiving nothing but silence, Spike sat up as he was given blank stares by every pony in the room. "Well, I really could. Do you guys have any idea how much of a mess Twilight makes when she reads all the books in the library? I have to put every book she drops back on the shelves, I cook her meals, even clean the library and her room. I need a little break every so often, and I don't ask for one that much."

"...I guess that is kind of true," Twilight said. "He does work really hard for me, but I really didn't give him a break since I was...always busy with my studies. I helped raise him ever since I hatched him, and he never once complained about cleaning up after me when he was able to walk and talk." The alicorn knew Spike had looked out for her just as much as she looked out for him, but she never thought she took him for granted. He worked tirelessly to keep their place clean and organized, and with Owlowiscious as her pet helping her in the evenings when Spike got tired, she felt bad after he grew jealous of the owl, thinking she forgot about him completely. She's worked really hard as Celestia's pupil, and now working hard to be a defender of darkness with her Keyblade, and Spike's worked hard to keep her mind straight and organize what she couldn't during that time. "...I guess you can relax a bit more often, Spike. But if you get too spoiled, then we're going to have to change that."

"Got it, Twilight," Spike said. "And don't worry, I won't get that carried away."

He went back to relaxing on his sofa, opening his mouth to be fed the ruby the servant was about to give him earlier. "Too late," Sora said with a chuckle. Up on the balcony, everyone heard heavy panting as Ventus tiredly climbed up over the railing, rolling onto the ground as he laid on his back. His clothing was a mess, his hair was more of a mess than spiky, and his face was covered in kiss marks from the mares that had kidnapped him. "Hey, Ven. How was your welcoming committee?"

"...I...hate...you," Ventus growled. "So...much..."

The next morning, the Equestria Games were about to officially begin. The stadium was packed, the audience unable to wait for the procession to begin as they excitedly chatted about the outcome of the events. Shining Armor was down below, ready to call out all the teams to appear on the field, showing the audience who would be competing for their home, including the teams' flag carriers. Besides Sora and Spike making their way through the stadium to the platform where the spiraling torch laid and Riku down with the rest of Ponyville's team as a competitor, everyone else sat in the stands to watch the procession. Unfortunately for Twilight, as an alicorn princess, she had to sit with Celestia, Luna, and Cadence in their royal booth, sitting down in their marked seats. Even if she wanted to sit with her friends a few rows down, she would have been escorted in the royal booth as soon as possible.

Walking alongside Sora and Spike was Ms. Harshwhinny, making sure the two young heroes played their part and the Equestria Games went along according to plan. "Now, do you two know exactly what you will be doing?"

"Easy, Ms. Harshwhinny," Sora said. "Spike lights the torch, I summon my Keyblade and shoot fireworks at the top when the flames reach the end of the rising spiral when you give us the signal."

"Correct, though I don't know if it's all for show since you don't know magic. But, it's what the princesses want for this year, so I'll go along with the hidden pyrotechnics and illusion spells for your role." Sora let out a small laugh, his magic not really all illusion when she sees the flashy pyrotechnic spell he'll fire.

As they reached the entrance to the balcony, they could hear Shining Armor already announcing the competing teams, each group running out to the center of the large field as their flag carriers lead them out. The last to come out was Ponyville's team, the Cutie Mark Crusaders doing their routine as they carried the flag. The athletes for Ponyville made their way out after the fantastic performance by the three fillies, the fans from Ponyville cheering for their team as they joined the other contenders.

With the teams now out on the field, Ms. Harshwhinny gave Sora and Spike the signal, stomping her hoof down on the ground twice. Sora stepped out and approached his designated spot for his part, the crowd cheering at his presence. Spike, however, was completely still, barely moving an inch as he froze in fright. The Equestria Games inspector growled, giving Spike the signal again.

"Mr. the Dragon, this is the signal," she reminded him. Sora summoned his Keyblade, ready to launch a Firework spell, but as he turned back to Spike, he noticed the dragon had a case of stage fright. "I am giving you the signal now!"

"Spike, that's our cue," Sora said.

Finally snapping out of it, he shakily approached the ladder and tried to breathe. "O-Ok, Spike. Just...Just calm down. One...two...three..." As Spike looked out at the crowd, he gulped and began hyperventilating, counting the audience instead of just to ten to calm himself. "Thousand...fourteen thousand...twenty thousand!"

"Mr. the Dragon!" Ms. Harshwhinny exclaimed, snapping him away from the audience, but not for long.

He quickly scurried up the ladder, the crystal ponies cheering for Spike the Brave and Glorious as he made his appearance. This only brought back the dragon's anxiety as he struggled to breathe. He tried to take a few deep breaths and breathe out some fire, but the flames he released were weak and didn't spread around the torch. Everyone in the stands could see him struggling, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Uhh, I don't know what's going on," Spike said, a poorly made excuse that didn't get to the irritated mare. "Somepony have a match?"

"You are a fire-breathing dragon," Ms. Harshwhinny reminded Spike. "So breathe fire!"

He tried again several times, only to wind up breathing green embers or nothing at all. Sora could see that Spike was clearly choking, both literally as he tried to breathe fire and mentally as he constantly froze from everyone watching him screw up.

"Spike, take a breath and calm down," Sora ushered, turning to the crowd with a nervous grin. "All you have to do is breathe fire."

"I'm trying, but I can't!" Spike whispered, breathing out again with nothing to give, sweating bullets and choking on his own lungs.

Twilight began to worry as the proceedings for the Equestria Games was stunted by Spike's fright. Cadence sent a couple guards to see what was going on, even though Sora was there with him. She needed to do something to help, and even though her mana was just slightly recovered enough to cast weaker spells like levitation, she was going to use whatever magic she had left inside her to keep him from being humiliated by the crowd. Covering her horn with her hoof, the lavender alicorn strained herself as her aura glowed. She cast a weak Fire spell, setting the spark in the torch where Spike was standing and trying desperately to breathe fire through his panic attack.

As Spike exhaled heavily again, Twilight set off her spell, igniting the torch for him, surprising the baby dragon as the flames wrapped around the swirling spires. Twilight slumped back in her seat, feeling her mana exhaustion come back as she struggled to stay awake to avoid suspicion. Sora and Spike were a little surprised by the red and orange flames that flew up, slowly turning blue from the crystal as the fire sunk back in the chalice. The stallion snapped out of his shock and cast a Firework spell, creating various flaming shapes above the torch with the pyrotechnic magic.

Spike slowly climbed his way down the ladder, his face slightly scorched from the erupting flames that blew up in his face. "Whoa...How'd I do that?"

He looked at Sora, the pegasus shrugging his shoulders, unable to answer how that happened. "Well, better late than never, Mr. the Dragon," Ms. Harshwhinny said. "Any longer and we would have had to delay a few events for tomorrow."

"Let the games begin!" Shining Armor announced, getting the crowd excited as the Equestria Games officially began.

The next few hours flew by as the first of many different events were held in the stadium. The aerial relay race hadn't started yet and will be held tomorrow, which will give Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Bulk Biceps some more time to prepare to race against the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash knows they won't be able to best the greatest of flyers from Cloudsdale, but she wouldn't mind getting a silver. But if Ventus had returned a bit sooner before the qualifying rounds in place of either Fluttershy or Bulk Biceps, maybe they could reach that gold medal.

Once the Equestria Games were done with the events set for today, everyone walked around the city together, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "So, how awesome were we, Rainbow Dash?"

"You did pretty good out there, squirt," Rainbow said to her surrogate sister, ruffling Scootaloo's mane. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Yes. You three were great," Twilight complimented the Crusaders, ignoring the migraine she had after draining her mana back down to nearly depleted and suffer from more mana exhaustion. "But what happened to Spike up there?"

"You don't think he had a case of stage fright, did he?" Aqua asked. "It didn't look like he actually blew any fire out when the torch lit up like that. His fire was green, not red."

"You mean someone else lit the torch?" Rainbow asked. "Did Sora do it for him?"

"No, we all could have seen him cast a Fire spell out in the open...And it wasn't magic from a Keyblade that lit it either." Slowly, everyone turned their heads to Twilight, the mare holding her head as a wave of pain threatened to split her brain in half.

Unable to hide it, she sighed as she rubbed her temples to ease the unending headache. "I lit the torch. I didn't want Spike to be embarrassed in front of everypony, so I secretly cast a Fire spell to help him. And I don't regret draining myself so he doesn't feel bad for messing up."

"And you're exhausting yourself more when you were just recovering from fixing Ponyville up from that curse." Riku shook his head. "Twilight, if you try anything like that again, I'll force you down in a bed and Silence you to keep you from using any of your magic."

"Did you even tell him yet?" Rarity asked.

"No," Twilight said with a shake of her head, immediately regretting the action as she made her headache worse. "I'm sure he knows, but I'll have to tell him if he doesn't. He takes pride in what he does for me, and I don't want to take that away from him."

"Well, here comes Sora and Spike now," Ventus called out as the stallion and baby dragon approached them from the stadium's direction. He quickly hid behind Aqua as their presence in the Crystal Empire usually brought about crazy fans from the kingdom. "Are there any mares around them?"

"No, it's just them," Aqua assured, grinning impishly as she pat Ventus on the head. "Maybe you should get to know a girl and go on a date with them?"

"Oh no! Not any of the ponies here in the Crystal Empire!" the teen exclaimed. "What about you, Aqua? You're in your thirties and you've had little contact with anyone for a decade and a half. You should find someone more than me."

"I...I'm not actually interested in finding romance..." Despite Aqua's words, part of her did want to be with her special someone, but with the dangers the darkness had on them all back then and now, she wanted some semblance of peace before settling down.

"Hey, guys," Sora said as he and Spike caught up with them. "That was...a pretty weird start to the Games earlier."

"Yeah. I mean, all of Equestria was watching me, I couldn't light the torch, and I began to feel like a huge failure. But then it just lit up suddenly!" Seeing Spike wasn't at all upset, Twilight was a bit relieved to see he wasn't disappointed to have help. "I didn't even know I could start fires with my own mind!"

The Mane Six and the Crusaders' jaws dropped in utter bafflement to Spike's ridiculous claim, whereas the Keyblade wielders facehooved with the same feeling. Before they could even explain to the baby dragon that it was impossible for one to create fires with their own thoughts, a few crystal ponies approached Sora and Spike with excitement.

"It's the Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious!" a stallion said.

"And Sora, the Warrior of Light!" a mare said. "Can we get your autographs!?"

"Uhh, sure," Sora said as he took the picture of himself and signed his name.

"You two were amazing saving the empire," the mare complimented. "I thought we would have been prisoners to Sombra and be utterly miserable again."

"You know what's more amazing? Watch this!" After Spike signed the picture with him on it, he held it out and stared intensely at it. He was attempting to try to burn it with his mind, which only made him look really silly as he strained his eyes. "Hang on. When I burn this with my mind, I'll sign another one for you."

"Spike, I don't think that's possible," Sora said. He looked back at the others, his friends shifting their eyes to Twilight at his questioning gaze. Now it made sense to him; Twilight had cast a spell to light the torch for Spike after he choked in front of the crowd, and now the sudden burst of flame made him think he had the power to burn things with his brainpower. "Oh boy..."

"Wait, it might burst into flames any minute," Spike said. "Must be a delayed reaction." He brought the autographed picture to his forehead and continued straining his brain. "Ugh...Very delayed. But if I can burn stuff with my mind, then I just might be able to read minds!"

"Spike...just stop," Sora said, grabbing the picture and giving it and the one he signed back to the couple. "You don't have mind powers. I don't think dragons have the power to burn stuff just by looking at something and thinking it."

"Then how do you explain how I lit the torch in front of everypony in the stadium?" Spike asked, completely oblivious considering he was only a kid, not fully mature, but just enough to seem like an adult or a teenager.

"Because I did it," Twilight admitted after the painful pounding in her head numbed down a little. She could already see the disappointed look on Spike's face, wanting to believe he somehow did light the torch on his own, but it only hid the fact that he screwed up and couldn't do it and someone else did it for him. "I'm sorry, Spike. I cast a Fire spell and lit it for you, but I did it so you wouldn't get embarrassed when you froze up there...You understand, don't you?"

Unfortunately, Spike misunderstood Twilight's words, feeling depressed as he felt like a failure, unable to handle a simple task in front of hundreds of pairs of eyes. "...I...I want to be alone..."

He trudged off down the road to the castle, passing by some more crystal pony fans, not feeling up to giving autographs. Twilight tried to stop him, but another wave of pain struck her head and nearly collapsed, Riku quickly catching her before she fell over.

"Let's just leave him alone for a while, Twilight," Sora said. "I'm sure he understands...At least, I hope so..."

The next morning, the Equestria Games continued with the next event scheduled for the day. However, thanks to Twilight's assistance from afar, the security in the stadium was brought up as ponies walked through the front gates. As the non competitors in the group entered, Kairi, Aqua, and Rarity were stopped by a couple guards.

"Sorry, ladies," one of them said. "I'm going to need you three to step through this gate."

They looked over at the magical gateways leading to the stands and in the athlete locker rooms, the arch glowing a light blue. "Why?"

"After we found traces of magic around the balcony where the torch was lit, we don't want any unicorns using magic to cheat for their team, whether they're competing or watching," he explained. "This gate will disable your magic until you pass by it again upon leaving or when the unicorn security team dispell it. And don't try to cast any spells, because we'll know and escort you out of the stadium."

Having no choice but to follow the guard's security protocol, the mares walked through the gates. They passed by the light blue aura, feeling the dispelling magical spell wrap around them until it reached their horns. The light seeped into their horns, disappearing in a flash.

"Oh boy," Aqua muttered. "I hope this doesn't bite us in the back if something goes wrong."

Rarity, Kairi, and Aqua made their way through the stands to sit with the others in their spot from yesterday, just in time to see the next event, which happened to be the aerial relay race. As the race was underway, down in the entrances to the field of the stadium, Spike fidgeted nervously as he was still troubled by his failure from yesterday. Sora was wrong as he painfully watched the baby dragon freak out, desperate to do something to prove his worth to everyone.

"Uhh, Ms. Harshwhinny?" Spike asked, Ms. Harshwhinny looking over the schedule for the remaining games.

"Yes, Mr. the Dragon. What is it?" she asked.

"Is there anything else I can do for the Games? Something that might...be worthy of the Crystal Empire's admiration?" The mare let out a frustrated sigh.

"You lit the torch! What more is there you want to do?" Spike stammered, trying to find an idea. "Ugh, celebrities. Next thing you know, they'll want to put on a rock concert."

"Hey, Ms. Harshwhinny, I may be a celebrity around Equestria, but I'm not that selfish to pull off anything as ridiculous as that for notoriety," Sora said. He looked back out in the field, watching the rest of the race finish. As it turned out, Cloudsdale made it in first while Ponyville made second, Rainbow just barely passing the finish line with a few tenths of a second behind Spitfire. Bulk Biceps and Fluttershy did a lot better in the qualifying race, shortening their time even with Rainbow Dash picking up the pace. "Boy, that was a close race. Huh, Spike?" Sora looked down at the baby dragon, only to find no sign of him. "Uhh, Spike?"

"Congratulations to all of our medalists!" Shining Armor announced as the first three teams received their medals for the race, the griffon team actually taking third place on the placements with Cloudsdale's and Ponyville's teams. Sora spotted Spike running up to Shining Armor, worried about what the dragon was about to do. "And now, the anthem of-"

"And I shall do the honor of singing!" Spike shouted, interrupting the stallion and surprising most of the audience as they cheered in acceptance.

"Oh no," Sora groaned. "Spike, what are you doing?"

"Spike, what are you doing?" Shining asked Spike, confused with his sudden interruption.

"Well, they just play the music, right?" Spike asked. "I know all the words to the anthem, and I'll sing it loud and proud for the crowd!"

As odd of a request as it was for his surrogate little brother, the crowd's cheering seemed to make his choice for the stallion. "Well, ok then." Shining Armor cleared his throat, going along with this change since the audience wanted it. "And now, the Cloudsdale anthem sung by Spike the Brave and Glorious!"

Spike balked, looking back at Shining in shock and confusion. "W-What!? B-But I thought-"

"They play the anthem of an event for the winners, Spike!" he whispered, now a little concerned with Spike's impatient and determined antics to gaining praise from everyone.

"B-But I don't know the Cloudsdale anthem..." The baby dragon gulped as Shining nervously stepped back, the crowd already anticipating an anthem sung by Spike after making his poorly planned announcement.

The anthem began to play as the crowd hushed. Sora pressed his ears against his head, knowing this was going to end in disaster. Though the song sounded like it was triumphant, showing Cloudsdale's tenacity as a pegasus city where the Wonderbolts were made, but Spike began singing off key and out of the rhythm the song had.

 _[Spike]_  
 _Oh, we're the Wonderbolts and we're super fast_  
 _And we're from Cloudsdale which-is-a-part-of-Equestria_  
 _That we like best and we're proud and we're fast and we like it because it really has nice trees_  
 _Yeah, we love the town because it's so cool and, and we like to fly really fast and everything like that_  
 _I kinda wish this was over 'cause it is... n't... yet... over... now._

 _Oh, we're the Wonderbolts and we're super fast and we're cloud– from Cloudsdale_  
 _We like it there 'cause it's really nice and the trees are cool and I hope it is over now_  
 _And... it keeps going on, la la la_  
 _And we really love the town_  
 _So I wish that this... song... was over now._  
 _Over... now._  
 _Over... now._

Silence. Silence was all that filled the stadium. Everyone, except for Pinkie Pie for some odd reason, stared at the utterly embarrassed baby dragon standing in the middle of the stadium. His singing was horrible, and he pretty much insulted Cloudsdale, though it wasn't by all means intentional as he pretty much improvised the lyrics, rather poorly. Even Rainbow Dash, standing beside her idols on the second place pedestal with Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps, was just as appalled as every pegasus that had witnessed this travesty of Cloudsdale's anthem being botched.

"Nailed it!" Pinkie shouted out in the crowd, making Sora facehoof ten times as hard, no one apparently agreeing with her as a foal was crying somewhere in the audience.

"Great," Sora muttered. "Now Spike really humiliated himself in front of everyone..."

He looked up in time to see Spike run off, probably to hide and not show himself in front of the Crystal Empire and everyone present to hear his interpreted anthem for Cloudsdale. Sora left the stadium and chased after him, the Equestria Games continuing even after the awkward song was finished.

(Aqua)

Spike fled back to the castle, laying on the sofa in the guest room he stayed in, staring up at the ceiling in misery. He made a fool of himself yet again. He was too scared to light a fire in front of thousands of ponies and other creatures that came to the empire, and he thought he could redeem himself by singing the winning team's anthem after the event. He can't do anything right. He felt like Humdrum in the Power Ponies comics again, but now he really did feel useless. Not just to his friends, but to everyone who saw the stupid performance he put on.

Sora opened the door to his room, surprising the baby dragon as he sat up, pretending not to be upset. "Spike, you alright?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Spike looked around the room, quickly running up to an empty suitcase and randomly piling clothes in. "I'm just...doing some packing! No idea when we're going to leave the Crystal Empire after the Games are done, right!?"

The pegasus sighed, slowly walking up to the nervous baby dragon. "You're clearly not alright." He gently moved Spike's claws away from the suitcase and sat next to him. "Spike, I know you're feeling a little desperate to try to do something to regain some dignity for yourself, but you're trying a bit too hard."

"...You don't understand," Spike uttered. "I let everypony down...Twice. I froze up when I couldn't light a stupid fire, and now everypony out there probably hates me for messing up the Cloudsdale anthem!"

"Spike, it's not that big of a deal," Sora said. Spike glared at him, regretting to admit that the second embarrassing moment Spike had done was singing a city's song unintentionally degrading. "Ok, the song was...well improvised?"

"It was stupid! I'm a complete idiot!" Spike slammed his head in the pile of clothes, tears running down his cheeks. "I can't show myself in front of everypony after that! I don't even know why I'm a hero to the Crystal Empire! All I did was carry the Crystal Heart down from the castle and give it to Cadence!"

"Spike, that's just as important as me fighting Sombra. Besides, there are moments were someone will think if they make one small mistake, everything falls apart. You just had a bit of stage fright at first, and then...thought it was a good idea to sing in front of...everyone..." Sora wasn't helping make Spike feel better by reminding the dragon of the horrible singing earlier.

"Well, I sure did ruin everything," Spike said with a sniffle. "I'm completely pathetic. You've never let anyone down since you saved your friends, several worlds, and even Equestria whenever somepony evil tries to take over."

"I have let others down before." Spike looked at Sora, staring down at him with pity. "When Riku, Kairi, and I got separated when our home was swallowed by darkness, I thought that I wouldn't be able to see them again. I thought they were gone forever, and I wasn't able to protect Kairi from the Heartless. I feel like I've done that to others so many times: letting Riku down when he thought I was just going to leave him for Donald and Goofy, leaving him trapped in the Realm of Darkness with King Mickey, bowing to Saïx in front of Donald and Goofy to release Kairi, even getting caught by Xehanort in the dream worlds and almost letting him win...

"What I feel the worst about though...is my Anti Form..." Spike did recall Sora tell him about it when Kairi first arrived in Equestria. Everything from how dangerous it was and how the teen wanted to keep it a secret. "Whenever I turn into that Heartless by accident, I was powerless to stop it as it took complete control of me, if only for a short amount of time...It came out a long while ago, when I showed Twilight, the other girls, Donald, and Goofy my Drive Forms...I attacked them against my own will."

"What?" The baby dragon gasped in shock.

"I fought as hard as I could to stop it, telling everyone to stay away from me...but it beat me and I almost killed Kairi." Sora can never forget what he did, the cries of pain he caused, the injuries he inflicted. Even the last time he turned into that monster in the Mirage Arena, it still brought back those horrible thoughts despite being alone when he was furious at Flim and Flam. "The others managed to stop me and knock me out, turning me back to normal. But I remembered everything, and I felt absolutely ashamed being around everyone now that they knew how dangerous I could end up being...I didn't even want to show my face and hide in my Gummi ship for the rest of my life...but Kairi understood that wasn't me.

"I even felt worse when I failed to save Sombra for Luna," Sora continued. "A Keyblade wielder a thousand years ago forced the darkness in his heart to overtake him, and he struggled to fight back until it fully consumed him. I had to find some way to save him, knowing there was a possibility that some of us could come back after losing their hearts and turned into Heartless, but I didn't have enough time before I had to confront him." He held a hoof against his chest, resting it above his heart as the moment came back to him. "He never turned into a Heartless by losing his heart. His darkness took over, his light snuffed out until the Crystal Heart brought it back, if only for a moment...His heart and body had shattered, and after I had to tell the unfortunate news to Luna that her fiance was gone...I let her and Sombra down...Their romance taken away from them by someone's power of darkness back then that I couldn't destroy..."

Spike was still reeling from the fact that Sora almost ended up taking away their friends' lives. He did remember seeing the miserable state the Keyblade wielder was in once they returned from the Crystal Empire after defeating Sombra. He was a wreck and had blamed himself for being unable to save someone who didn't deserve the fate given to them. Spike didn't blame him for messing up with something he couldn't control or save, and Sora didn't blame him for messing up at the opening ceremony or the miserable excuse of a song he sang.

"...Do you still feel helpless after knowing you let everyone down or failed?" Spike asked.

"Sometimes, I do," Sora admitted. He rubbed Spike's head, giving him a reassuring smile. "But we can't let stuff in the past bring us down. What's done is done, and all we can do is try to do better. That's the whole point of making mistakes."

"Even if they're remembered until the end of time?" Spike grumbled.

"And you can't bring yourself down, either." Sora pat the baby dragon on the head and stood up. "If you bring yourself down over something as small as freezing on stage during a performance, you can't disappoint yourself with how badly you did, thinking you'll never be any better. Without you safely delivering the Crystal Heart back, all of us wouldn't be here today. You're as much a hero to this kingdom as I am: I did the hard, physical work by fending Sombra off when the barrier fell, while you did the most by protecting the Crystal Heart, a relic filled with light and brought hope to the crystal ponies and all of Equestria." Sora summoned his Keyblade and stood in the same pose of his statue the crystal ponies made in his image. "True heroes aren't without their flaws, and their greatest flaw is doubting themselves: both mentally and physically. So don't be disappointed in yourself with whatever you felt you did wrong."

Spike let Sora's words sink into him, just like how Riku and Sora both made him feel better when they were trapped in his comic book. He didn't feel like he was worth anything as the sidekick Humdrum, but Sora had other friends who weren't as strong as him who he always relied on and considers no one to always be someone else's sidekick. He admittedly felt embarrassed making a fool out of himself, but he wasn't so sure if he was confident enough to go back to the stadium to watch the rest of the events. But, since they were both considered important the Crystal Empire hosting the Games this year, he had to go back, grabbing a fedora, a jacket, and a pair of black sunglasses in the assorted clothing he randomly grabbed earlier.

"...I don't know if everypony else would feel the same just yet," Spike said, putting on his disguise. Sora found it a little humorous that the baby dragon tried to disguise himself when everyone would know it was him the moment he was seen, but if it meant helping him get back out there, then he kept quiet for his sake. "I'll go, but I don't want to show my face around the stadium just yet."

"Fair enough." Sora dismissed his Keyblade and began heading for the door. "Now, let's go before the final event starts. The Struggle tournament is after that, and I can't be late."

"Right." Spike followed behind the pegasus as they made their way back to the stadium.

"Now it is time for the next event before we end things off with the newly created Struggle tournament!" Shining Armor announced, ponies setting up the field for the next event. "We will now begin the ice archery finals!" The crowd cheered as the best of the Equestria Games was set up. The field had a few targets set up a fair distance away from several sets of bows and quivers filled with dozens of arrows that were made of ice. There were a few ponies wearing uniforms for their home teams approached the bows as soon as the lines were set down, forming lanes for each competitor to keep them focused on their target. "Ice archers, take your positions!"

"Ice archery, huh?" Aqua was already interested in what this sport was about. "How does this event work?"

"It's not like regular archery," Rainbow responded. "Instead of aiming for the middle, the archers have to encase the entire target with ice. Those arrows are magically infused with an ice spell, meant to freeze anything that gets struck by it. The first one to freeze every part of the target wins the gold, followed by anypony else for silver and bronze."

"Hmmm...I'd like to give this sport a try myself." As she looked at the competitors as they prepared their first arrow for Shining's signal to begin firing, she did see a couple unicorns, but they used their mouths instead of their magic, or their hooves. "They have to fire the arrows with their mouths? Won't the arrows freeze their mouths?"

"They only freeze when they hit a target, otherwise, if they hit a pony, they'll get a really bad case of frostbite," Rainbow said.

"Huh. Well, I guess there is one small reason to have those dispelling gates running." Aqua looked up at her horn, rubbing the appendage, still feeling the mental block and warning spell placed around it. "Can't have unicorns cheating for a sporting event."

"Ice archers, ready your arrows!" The competitors pulled back on the set up bows for them, aiming for their targets. "Begin!"

They fired and the audience cheered, watching the arrows fly and strike the targets, the ice spreading out in patches around where it struck. While the event took place, Twilight couldn't focus on enjoying the Games as much as her friends. After disappointing Spike and watching his performance "singing" the Cloudsdale anthem, she regretted telling him she helped him and got his hopes up. Now he humiliated himself in front of everypony and ran off. Her headaches were still present, but that pain was nothing compared to the guilt she felt for helping him and crushing his confidence.

Down below at one of the entrances into the field, Sora and Spike arrived just in time to see the ice archery event. As they were walking through the Crystal Empire, Spike's disguise didn't really do much to hide his identity as Sora had predicted from the ponies that spotted them. It was difficult to stay incognito when he was the only dragon in the empire. While the pegasus was given the rundown on what the goal of ice archery was by Spike, Riku came out from the locker rooms, spotting Sora and Spike down by the entrance out into the field.

"Hey, there you two are," he said. When Riku got a better look at Spike, he just stared at the baby dragon blankly at the terrible attempt to disguise himself. "...What's with the getup?"

"I don't want anypony to notice me," Spike simply stated.

"...Right. No one will know it's you under that," Riku sarcastically commented. "So, what happened?"

"Spike just need a little pep talk, and I got him to come back to the stadium," Sora said. "Though, he thinks he's screwed up everything after the opening ceremony and his...interesting musical number."

"'Interesting' sounds more like an understatement..." They continued watching the archers as two of the ponies were getting close to covering the entire target, one of them a pegasus highly renowned as a champion archer from Cloudsdale.

Right as the event was about to end, Sora saw a glint of red light come from on top of one of the spotlights around the stadium. "What the...?" The red light immediately shot down on the field at the speed of light, nearly striking one of the archers as it barely missed a stallion's hoof by inches. The stallion was startled by the sudden shot, stumbling over his quiver and fell over with an arrow readied to fire. He let go by accident, sending the arrow flying high into the sky. Unknown to everyone down below, the arrow struck a cloud high above the stadium, turning the water inside of it into a dangerously sharp projectile that began to slowly fall. Sora recognized that red light; it was a red bullet of energy that was shot by a Nobody called a Sniper, carrying a crossbow that can shoot dangerously swift bullets of energy that home in on their target after stopping, catching their prey off guard. "Oh crap. Riku, we've got company!"

(Tension Rising)

As the crowd wondered what had happened, Nobodies began to appear around the stadium and on the field. The Sniper that attacked from on the spotlight earlier warped down to the field with several others, along with Berserkers, buff Nobodies that carried a large claymore-like hammer, Assassins, Nobodies that sink into the ground and sneak up on their victims, and Dragoons, using their lances to thrust down on their victims after appearing above them within seconds. Everyone began to panic as the archers and officials down below fled from the new creatures that appeared in front of them. The audience tried to flee, only for more Berserkers to block their path, keeping everyone from escaping.

"Nobodies!" Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades and ran into the field to get rid of them.

"What the heck are Nobodies doing here!?" Kairi exclaimed.

"THOSE are Nobodies!?" Pinkie asked. "How did they get in here!?"

"Yeah! Isn't the Crystal Heart supposed to protect this kingdom from threats!?" Rainbow questioned, gasping as a Dragoon appeared above her.

Ventus flew into it, smacking it with his Keyblade, getting the Nobodies' attention away from the panicked ponies around them. "I don't think it can stop something created out of nothingness! Heartless might not appear, but these things aren't made of darkness!" The Dragoon flew back into the teen, but he countered by summoning a Tornado, sending the Nobody flailing into the magical twister as it was torn apart by the wind until it burst into light. "I'll take care of the ones blocking the exits!"

"Ok!" Ventus flew off and took care of the Berserkers, avoiding getting dived down on by other Dragoons along the way. Kairi and Aqua summoned their Keyblades, but as they expected to hold their weapons with their magic, they dropped to the floor. "Oh no! That magic dampener from those gates!"

"Looks like we're going to have to fight using our mouths," Aqua suggested, picking up her Keyblade in her maw. She spotted a Dragoon diving down on them, aiming her Keyblade to shoot a barrage of Firaga spells at it. But when she tried to cast the spell, nothing came out. "...No." Thinking quickly, Aqua and Kairi dove out of the way before it landed on them. "Damn it! Those magic sealing gates disabled all of our magic, even our Keyblade magic as well!"

"What!?" Kairi tried to fire a spell at the Dragoon, but she couldn't cast anything as well. "Oh, this is really bad!" The Nobody disappeared and reappeared above her, quickly flipping away as it landed, barely getting hit by the shockwave it left behind. "Well, if there's any time for me to learn to hold a weapon in my mouth, it's now or never!"

Resorting only to physical attacks, Kairi and Aqua fended off the Nobodies that came after them, keeping the other mares from getting attacked along with any nearby ponies. The princesses in their booth watched in shock at the new kind of invading foes that were terrorizing the stadium, though their priority was attacking the Keyblade wielders.

"What in Equestria are these monsters!?" Celestia questioned.

"These are not Heartless, otherwise they would not have made it past the barrier around the empire." Behind their seats, an Assassin slowly rose up from the ground as it slithered like a snake.

Twilight saw it approaching Cadence, fighting through her migraine as she summoned her Keyblade. "Cadence, look out!"

The pink alicorn turned around, gasping as she saw the Nobody about to extend its sharply barbed arm at her. Twilight managed to make it in time, parrying its thrusting arm, causing it to recoil and curl into a wheel in its stunned state. She didn't give it any time to recover and slink back into the ground, slashing it repeatedly using the skills she had learned in her training. The Assassin recovered and hid back in the ground, not exactly dead, but inflicted with plenty of damage. She tried to attack its head like it was a shark threatening to eat away at a small boat to get its prey, only for her strikes to fail as it was invulnerable in the ground.

Twilight winced and grabbed her head, another migraine wracking her brain as she struggled to stay focused. Taking its cue, the Assassin shot up from the ground and lunged for her, its chest beginning to glow bright as it was about to pull off a last resort move when it was close to death.

"Twilight!" Celestia, Luna, and Cadence cried out, all three of them, including Twilight, unable to use their magic as they too passed through the magical dampening gates with the other unicorns earlier.

Twilight looked up, time slowing around her as she saw the Assassin lunge for her, intending to grab her and blow her up along with it. The chain of her Keyblade began to glow, the Element of Loyalty's gem shining brightly. Quickly reacting with her enhanced agility, she grabbed the Nobody's face with a hoof, leapt up, spun it around, and tossed it back into the ground. The Assassin blew up, unleashing a shockwave blast that sent nearby Assassins out of the ground where they hid around the royal booth. Moving faster than any of the princesses could blink, Twilight slashed through the stunned Nobodies, destroying them all before they woke up and tried to do what its other ally attempted.

"Twilight?" Cadence could barely keep track of her sister-in-law as she only saw the shining remains of the Nobodies disappearing before looking at the next.

"How is she moving this fast?" Celestia wondered, surprised to see her ex-student move so fast when she wasn't much of a physically active filly growing up.

A Berserker suddenly appeared in front of Celestia, shocking her as it began to swing its weapon at her. Twilight swiftly flew in front of her mentor, the chain glowing brighter as the Element of Honesty's gem lit up, smacking the heavy claymore out of the Nobody's hand. With another swing, she sent the Berserker flying down the rows of seats, making it slam into a few Dragoons that surrounded Aqua and Kairi, the Nobodies tumbling down the seats and into the arena below.

"Don't...hurt mah...teacher," Twilight growled.

She soon began to pass out as her migraine grew worse, falling on her side and dropping her Keyblade. The chain's light dimmed, its owner too exhausted to stay awake with the painful headaches that came from her drained alicorn mana. Aqua ran up to the royal booth thanks to Twilight's help, leaving Kairi to deal with the rest on her own to check on her.

"Twilight! Are you alright!?" The alicorn groaned, telling the Keyblade Master she was alright and just suffering from her migraine. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

Meeting Celestia and Luna for the first time, Aqua gave them a quick bow, not wanting to be too formal with the danger they were all in. "My name is Aqua, your Highnesses. I'm not sure if Twilight had spoken of me since my arrival several months ago, but I am her teacher to better improve her skills as a Keyblade wielder."

"So, you are Aqua," Celestia said, recognizing the name and description from Twilight's letters about her new teacher.

"I guess she has told you after all." Aqua gripped her Keyblade in her mouth and turned to defend the princesses and her incapacitated apprentice. "You think you can get rid of the dampening spell on me so I can use my magic to better protect you and everyone else?"

"As much as we want to, the security running the stadium are only able to disable the spell," Cadence said. "We even went through it so none of us would be biased on who would win by cheating with magic."

"Great. I guess Kairi and I have to fight the old fashioned way while Sora, Riku, and Ven can use magic." Celestia and Luna looked at each other, never hearing someone named "Ven" before.

Flying past them to take out Berserkers on the other side of the stadium, Ventus went past the princesses, getting only a small glimpse of the lanky pegasus stallion. "Wait, was that Sora?" Down below in the fields, a Sniper took a potshot at one of the princesses, the laser bullet flying straight at them. Sora suddenly appeared in front of them, kicking the bullet back down to the Nobody, teleporting back down to the field as he ricocheted it back and forth through other Nobodies. "No, that was...Then who was-?"

"Sora's down there in the field," Aqua explained, relieved to have that laser shot redirected back down and away from them. "That pegasus that flew by is Ventus...a friend of mine who just woke up not too long ago."

Both princesses were baffled. They looked so similar with their builds, they didn't notice the difference in hair or their clothing. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence looked to where Ventus was, dodge rolling away from a Berserker's claymore before attacking it from behind, using a different method of swordplay than Sora with his smaller Keyblade.

"They look so alike," Luna said.

"I was surprised myself when I saw him climb onto the balcony the other day when everypony arrived," Cadence said.

Down in the arena, Sora and Riku continued taking out the Nobodies on the field, the former highly annoyed at the smarter foes for an attempted quick scope snipe at one of the princesses. "Hey, aim for me! We're the bigger targets!" Sora provoked, teleporting around as he kicked another laser into the group. "Riku, heads up!"

Hearing his friend's warning, Riku jumped up, avoiding the redirected laser shot at a Dragoon, killing it after he did some damage to the teleporting jumpers. "How many of these things are still around!?"

Hearing a Berserker behind him, Riku quickly blocked his weapon, pushed back by the recoil as the Nobody dropped its weapon. Sora noticed and flew straight for it, grabbing it with his hooves and floated in the air. While keeping his grip on the heavy claymore, Sora hovered around, sucking in Nobodies that were around him to pull them in to deal some serious damage to one of their own's weapons. Feeling his grip about to be lost, he began somersaulting, getting higher and higher as he slammed the blade of the Nobody sword into the ones he could gather at once. After getting up high enough, he spun around, twirling the claymore around him, smacking the Nobodies around, destroying them all as he finally let go, the weapon disappearing as he finished.

Spike hid inside the stadium as he watched the Nobodies invade. "Oh my gosh. This is bad. What are these things!?" While trying to avoid being spotted by the new monsters, he looked up at the sky, his jaw dropping as he saw a large cloud as big as the stadium fall. There were sharp, jagged spikes on the now solid piece of fluffy mass, the target of the misfired arrow that one of the archers shot when one of the Snipers tried to hit them. "Oh no! That cloud's going to kill everyone!"

Shining Armor heard Spike's exclamation as he had ran for cover, looking up to see the icy cloud fall toward them. "Quick! Somepony cut the disabling spell!"

"There isn't any time!" one of the security guards shouted, steering clear of the Nobodies focused on Sora and Riku in the field.

After slaying another Berserker, Sora looked up, gasping in horror at the massive cloud of jagged ice falling down on them. He tried to aim his Keyblade at it and melt it with a blast of Firaga, but an Assassin snuck up on the stallion and latched onto him. It self-destructed in a flash of non-elemental light, staggering Sora and distracted him as a Berserker shrunk itself, grabbing the hilt of its weapon as it bounced rapidly toward him. He tried to warn Riku or Ventus about the massive cloud of ice slowly falling toward them, but Riku was busy avoiding the several ricocheting laser bullets from the Snipers, now firing larger and stronger beams as their crossbows grew, and Ventus was too concerned with keeping the ponies in the stands at the many entrances safe from the Berserkers, gliding across the stadium as his body was surrounded in a veil of Fire magic.

Spike looked up at the cloud, no one else able to stop it with Kairi and Aqua's magic sealed and Sora, Riku, and Ventus stuck with their own battles. He had to do something, deciding to do something crazy as he tore off his pointless disguise, running out into the field. Riku slapped the raining Sniper shots away from him, each bullet passing through Nobodies that got in their way, turning to see Spike rushing into the fight.

"Spike, get back!" he warned. "It's too dangerous!"

"Riku, toss me up!" Spike called out as he ran toward the open stallion.

"What?" Riku looked up in confusion, now seeing the sharp, icy storm cloud closing in on them. "Oh man..."

Going along with whatever plan Spike had, Riku grabbed the baby dragon as he got closer. He tossed him up in the air, quickly rearing back on his front legs, and as soon as Spike hit his back hooves, he bucked hard, sending the dragon soaring in the air. Spike took in a deep breath, getting closer to the cloud to melt it with his fire breath. From the palace, the Crystal Heart began to resonate, sending out a small shockwave of light, reaching all the way out to the stadium. Spike's chest began glowing, the same feeling he had when he brought the Crystal Heart down the castle's wall returning to him. He didn't let it bother him as he sucked in more air, his cheeks bulging as he felt something else aside from his fire that fueled inside his heart.

Spike let out the longest breath he ever made in his life, his green fire turning white as it engulfed the massive cloud covered in sharp shards of ice. The bright light caught everyone's attention, including the Nobodies as they sensed the light that came from the fire. As the light and heat of the flames enshrouded the dangerous cloud, a bright light flashed from inside it until it reached the large ice shards sticking out. The cloud began to evaporate back into a gas, leaving the ice behind as the shards glowed brightly, shooting out from their places and flew out into the stadium. Many of the ponies flinched in surprise, but they were left unharmed as their targets were the threat that had slipped through the barrier in the empire, stabbing through the Nobodies. None were able to escape or avoid getting struck, the shards homing in on the shells of emptiness even as the Assassins hid under the ground or the Snipers and Dragoons teleporting away.

Once the last of the Nobodies were slain into nothingness where they were supposed to exist, the glowing, sharp shards of ice disappeared into flurries of light as they rose and disappeared in the evening sky. With the threat gone, the Keyblade wielders relaxed, amazed at what Spike had done. The purple dragon fell after the shards faded, Sora quickly swooping in and catching him.

"Whoa...Spike, what was that?" Sora asked.

"I...I don't really know," Spike said, holding a claw over his chest, no longer glowing after unleashing the most powerful blast of fire he ever made. "That light, though...The same thing happened when I blew fire at a crystal back on the castle when Sombra attacked...The Crystal Heart...helped me?"

"Looked like it did." As the two heroes of the Crystal Empire looked around the stadium, there was thankfully not much damage to the stands and no one got hurt. Soon, the crowd began to cheer, calling out Spike's name as the crystal ponies proclaimed him as the Great and Noble Spike the Brave and Glorious. "And you saved the empire yet again. Feel proud of yourself for being a nation's hero after that?"

"Eh. I guess so." Spike's answer shocked Sora, nearly dropping the baby dragon.

"You guess!?" he exclaimed. "Spike, I think pulling that off earlier more than made up for what you were feeling before the Games and your singing performance!"

"Well, I saw everyone was in trouble and I was the only one who could stop that cloud," Spike explained. "You guys were too busy fighting, and those weird things wound up surrounding you and put everypony else in danger. I'm a dragon who can breathe fire, and since they weren't paying attention to me, I figured I could take care of the cloud while you took care of those...rubbery monsters. Although, I didn't expect taking them out as well."

"So, does this mean you feel like you redeemed yourself by chancing a life-threatening, suicidal plan after a few small mistakes with performance anxiety?" Spike looked around at the cheering crowd, none of them even the slightest bit dismayed by his earlier screw-ups during the Equestria Games's opening ceremony and "singing" Cloudsdale's anthem after winning the aerial relay. He looked back at Sora with a grin, nodding his head. "Great." Sora hoisted Spike up above his head, having him stand on his forehooves as he presented the audience to their hero. "All hail Spike the Brave and Glorious!"

The cheers grew louder as Spike was put on display. He was a little nervous with all the attention he was getting, but he did just save everyone from both the Nobodies and an ice arrow turning a cloud into a slow moving spike crusher landing on top of the stadium. The heroic dragon posed in the same image his statue was, though he clenched his fist where he would have held a Crystal Heart in his hand, smiling proudly as he let go of his embarrassing mistakes in the past couple days.

Twilight groaned in agony, her head, brain, and horn throbbing in pain as she squinted her eyes open. Realizing she had passed out from her migraine, she sat up, only to increase the pain in and around her cranium, clutching her head, being careful not to move that swiftly the next time she has a skull-cracking headache. As she got her bearings when she could finally open her eyes fully, she wasn't laying in the stadium as she expected. She was laying in a bed in one of the Crystal Empire's guest rooms in the castle, her covers flung off her as she sat up.

"W-What...?" While wondering what had happened when she fell unconscious, Riku walked into her room, carrying a glass of water and some medicine. "Riku? What happened?"

"Relax, Twilight. Everyone's alright." He sat down on the bed, giving the alicorn the glass and medicine. "This should probably help out with your migraine...which you made worse when you fought last night."

"Well, excuse me if my D-Links activated on their own while trying to protect Celestia, Luna, and Cadence," Twilight grumbled, swallowing the pain medicine and downing the entire glass of water. "Apparently, shifting to more physical-based links works even with my magic sealed for the sake of the Games and preventing any cheating...Guess that was my fault for helping Spike."

"You should actually thank him. He surprisingly saved all of us, both from the Nobodies and a cloud of icicles made by that stray ice arrow." Twilight stared at Riku as if he had lost his mind. "Ask everyone else. Not only did he melt the cloud, but he also breathed fire made out of light that he said must have come from the Crystal Heart, sending the sharp shards flying everyone and eradicating the ambushing shells of living beings."

"...Either your pulling my tail or my headache's gotten worse where I'm hearing the wrong thing." She rubbed her temples, the medicine slowly taking affect as the pain numbed down. Just to tease her, Riku did tug on Twilight's tail a little, making her growl in annoyance. "Stop picking on me, you jerk. I'm already in enough pain as it is."

"If that's adorkable speak for, 'I'm going to punch you until I give you a headache that matches mine,' I'll stop." Twilight let out a frustrated whine as her cheeks turned red, giving Riku a punch in the shoulder. He let out a small laugh and scooched closer to the pouty alicorn, wrapping his hooves around her barrel. Despite being mad at him for teasing her, she leaned into his embrace, feeling him give her a light peck on the cheek, making her blush deepen. "I'm just messing with you, Twilight."

"I know, but stop calling me adorkable," she said, resting her head against his shoulder, snuggling in his hooves as she felt like falling back to sleep. "So, what else did I miss? Did the Games continue?"

"The Struggle tournament was postponed until later tonight," Riku said, gently brushing his hoof along her mane. "There wasn't that much damage to the stadium and no one got hurt, but since the ambush wore Sora and I out and scared the heck out of everyone, Cadence and Shining Armor thought it would be a good idea to give us all a moment to rest until then. Though, for the ice archery, Cloudsdale won it right before the Nobodies attacked."

"I thought so." Twilight yawned, snuggling up to her coltfriend as he laid down, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Cadence told me how you fought when you protected them. You did pretty well against those Assassins, even though those Nobodies, Berserkers, Dragoons, and Snipers are pretty tough." Twilight nodded her head, knowing she was in way over her head fighting against tougher foes than the Heartless. "Those D-Links are pretty helpful...But, if the last light you need is from you, how can you form a D-Link with yourself?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to think. Head hurts too much." She let out another yawn and curled up beside Riku, keeping her head resting on his chest, feeling his calm heartbeat. "Wake me before the Struggle tournament? I want to see you fight."

"Ok." As Twilight's eyes drooped, Riku gave her a small kiss on the forehead, falling asleep with a content sigh. He gently rubbed her back, watching her sleep as she let out a few light snores as she immediately fell into dream land. Riku rested his head on a pillow, being careful not to move his lover and interrupt her sleep. He stared at the ceiling, feeling a bit guilty for not helping Twilight when most of the Nobodies were down in the stadium field. "Those D-Links are a blessing..." He looked back down at the sleeping alicorn, gently rubbing her ear as she let out a murmur of delight, nuzzling her face against his chest. "Don't get too reckless with using them, even if you can't control which ones will appear to help you...I don't want to lose you, Twilight."

Riku soon began to doze off after watching Twilight for a few minutes, resting his eyes as he held her close. He was going to need the rest so he can face Sora and the other six qualifying competitors, though who he would face depends on where they would be placed in the brackets.


	88. Equestria Games (Struggle Tournament)

(Olympus Colisuem)

The stadium was beginning to fill once again, the scare of the Nobodies long since passed as the Equestria Games were able to continue with the last event of the Games. During the day, some slight renovation to the stadium was made with what damage was dealt to the structure, along with setting up the arena for the Struggle matches. The spotlights lit up the field for all to see, Shining Armor stepping up onto the crystal stage as the crowd cheered wildly.

"Mares and gentlecolts!" Shining announced. "We apologize for the sudden attack yesterday, and your patience will pay off tonight! We are back for the final event of the Equestria Games with a new event that will surely entertain you all! At Rainbow Falls, eight fighters passed through the preliminary qualifying rounds to compete in this grand tournament of the new sport, Struggle battles!" The audience cheered again, already anticipating who would be fighting. "Now, let's bring out our fighters!"

The crowd went wild as the contestants began to walk out into the field, four each exiting on opposite sides. Sora and Riku walked out on the same side, along with a zebra stallion with a short mane and a gray unicorn mare with long blonde hair, wearing a green leotard and a white cape over her shoulders. On the other side were three ponies and a minotaur: the first two earth pony stallions, one blue with a messy light brown mane, the other green with a short black mane with red highlights, the third pony unknown as they wore a brown cloak that covered their bodies, but his build was like a stallion's, and the minotaur was brown with muscular biceps. They stepped onto the stage and stood in a line as everyone cheered for their favorite contender, Sora waving his hoof as many of the ponies saw more favor in him winning with his feats.

Up in the stands, Twilight sat with the princesses again in their royal booth, but thankfully the others were a row ahead of them. "Oh boy! This is so exciting!" Pinkie shouted, wearing two different colored foam fingers, one black with Sora's face and the other white with Riku's. "I can't decide who's going to win! I want both of them to win, but there can only be one winner!"

"It's obvious Sora's going to win," Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash, Struggle fights aren't the same as usual one-on-one matches," Twilight said. "From what the rules state with this sport as Sora explained, the only way to win is being taking as many orbs from your opponent before time runs out. Anything can happen depending on the fighters' skills and strength...Though, I'm going to think that Riku might win."

"You're only pickin' Riku cause y'all are a couple." Twilight blushed at Applejack's claim, her friends laughing at her embarrassment.

"W-Well, I really don't know who will win either!" the alicorn defended. "I'm siding with Riku because he has a bit more...maturity than Sora and he's far more advanced as a Keyblade wielder than him."

"After he saved worlds how many times?" Rainbow asked. "Including ours?"

While the Mane Six talked among each other, Celestia and Luna were getting better acquainted with Aqua and Ventus. During the day before the tournament began, Aqua told them of what she and Ventus had been through several years ago, what had happened to them, and how dangerous Xehanort truly was. They were informed a bit more on the Nobodies, especially the ones that had attacked everyone in the stadium, which made Luna sick to her stomach when she and Cadence found out what they were.

"I'm still amazed at how resilient you were being trapped in a world with nothing but darkness for nearly fifteen years, Aqua," Celestia said. "How you didn't lose yourself in isolation and surrounded by Heartless every single day is beyond even me."

"I nearly lost myself to darkness a while ago, but I was reminded by the others I wasn't fighting this never-ending war against Xehanort by myself." Aqua rubbed her head as the events of her breakdown and unleashing her darkness, Torrent, nearly letting her take control and destroy Equestria. "I had to keep fighting, struggling to find any way out of the Realm of Darkness and stop Xehanort...I'm the only Keyblade Master left who has most of the knowledge from the Land of Departure that can never be recovered again. And there's probably a lot more I don't even know about training as an apprentice."

"But it is better to keep that knowledge locked away forever," Ventus said. "We don't want anyone else to discover the secrets of the Keyblade or any history around it who might abuse its power...Xehanort is the only one we know who was probably one of those kinds of people."

"Right..." Aqua sighed, regretting never seeing Xehanort's evil intentions before it was all too late. She looked down at the stage, seeing the other contestants that would fight in the tournament aside from Sora and Riku. One of the fighters down there, the mysterious hooded stallion in the brown cloak, tilted its head up to the crowd, revealing a brown muzzle slightly sticking out beneath the hood that veiled his face. He seemed to be looking directly at her in the stands of ponies, which felt unnerving to her. She must not have paid attention to the qualifying rounds, not knowing who was hiding under that cloak, but if it was Xehanort, he wouldn't have been able to pass through the protective barrier around the empire. "...Is he...looking at me?"

"What was that, Aqua?" Ventus asked, distracting the mare from the mysterious stallion.

She turned back to the arena, the stallion now looking forward as Shining Armor brought up the Struggle bats. "...N-Nothing...Just talking to myself..." Aqua could feel his gaze on her, even through the hood that veiled his eyes. "Who is this guy?"

"Strugglers, you all know the rules of the matches! Even if you're knocked out, you're still in, but left vulnerable to lose against your opponent! Now, without anymore waiting, let's see who will be facing whom in the random selection process!" Two unicorn officials used their magic together, creating a large ethereal screen for the audience to see as the images of the Strugglers' faces rapidly rolled under the eight brackets. After a few agonizing seconds of anticipation, their places were set to fight in each round, Sora and Riku on opposite ends where they would fight each other in the finals. Sora was up in the first match against the only mare contender first, then he would have to face either the zebra or one of the stallions that entered from the other side, while Riku's match was against the minotaur, followed by either the other stallion and the cloaked one. "And we have our set brackets!"

"Alright!" Sora cheered as the crowd went wild. "Riku and I are gonna fight in the finals! Better not go too easy on your opponents."

"As if," Riku said with a smirk. "You're going to be the only challenge in this tournament."

"Let's begin the first match: Sora versus Celes! Everypony else, please leave the arena and wait on the sides of the arena!" At Shining's instruction, the other six contestants made their way off the stage while Sora and Celes stayed. He approached the two with a pair of Struggle bats, handing them off to them. "Here you two go. And no low blows or cheap shots."

"I don't think that rule applies to this kind of duel if we can beat our opponents while they are down, Shining Armor," Celes said.

"Do you two know each other?" Sora asked, finding it odd how Celes was acting so calmly around an ex-captain of the Royal Guard and now prince of the Crystal Empire.

"Yes, unfortunately," Shining grumbled. "We were in the same troop back in basic, but she was the best of our unit..."

"And how he wound up becoming a captain of the Royal Guard with the first few weeks of sloppy training sounds inexcusable, but he made up for it later on." Celes held out her hoof to Sora. "Special Operative Celestial Star of Princess Celestia's secret elite forces, but I prefer to be called Celes. Expert in weapons combat and medical magic."

"'Secret elite forces'?" Sora asked, looking at Shining in confusion. "So, where exactly were they when Nightmare Moon returned, Discord was free, the changelings attacked your wedding, and Sombra came back?"

"Well, we had other missions we were focused on by making sure no other kingdoms would plan on attacking Equestria," Celes answered. "There are few that live in cities and towns that keep a lookout for any serious threats, like these Heartless creatures that had appeared within the last couple years. I was stationed out by the border checking for both kinds of threats, but thankfully, the only places I've heard where the latter appeared were around where you and your other friends are."

"Heh. What an odd coincidence," Sora said with a cheeky grin. "Good thing we can take care of that while you're busy sitting in a tower making sure no one gets through border patrol."

"I'm no slouch when it comes to fights." Celes twirled the Struggle bat around with her aura, glowing a pale yellow. "I continue training even if nothing goes on in a day of patrols. I've also been sent on missions to take out creatures considered far too dangerous for any normal Royal Guard soldiers to take on...solo."

Shining Armor wilted as his old recruit buddy gloated about her feats as a better soldier for the princess. Sora was intrigued, his face stoic as he absorbed the knowledge of the mare he would be facing.

"...I believe this will be a fun fight," Sora said. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a mare."

"You don't have to. I'm dying to see just how well you fight after hearing how you assisted the Elements of Harmony in those battles against such dangerous villains." The two fighters bumped hooves, swearing to give it their all and not pull any swings in this competition.

"Thank you two for making me feel inferior as a soldier," Shining whispered before clearing his throat to officially begin the first match. "Strugglers, take your places and we will begin on my mark!" Sora and Celes turned away and walked a good enough distance away from each other before turning around to stare each other down. Shining Armor stepped back, using his magic to drop one hundred orbs each down on the pegasus and unicorn mare, the magical spheres absorbing into their bodies as the unicorn referees set the timer using the same magical screen, along with their orb count. "Combatants ready!?" Both ponies nodded, Sora gripping his bat in his mouth while Celes held hers tightly in her aura, remembering to keep it within a leg's distance away from her in this friendly competition. "Let's Struggle!"

The timer began counting down as Sora began to move first. Celes waited patiently as she observed his movements, quickly blocking his swift strikes while keeping her distance as he leapt around to try to get behind her. She wasn't at all surprised to see he was a skilled fighter for his age, but actually witnessing his style of combat was another story. Their bats clashed, both ponies still holding onto their one hundred orbs as they pushed back against each other.

"Impressive," Celes complimented. "Your speed is admirable, as well as your strength."

"I was self-taught," Sora said. "I've had a lot of practice since I was a kid."

"Interesting. However-" Celes managed to sweep one of Sora's legs, catching him off guard as he kept his focus on her. He tried to regain his balance, but the expert swordsmare got in a few good hits, smacking several blue orbs out of Sora, few landing on top of her as her orb count grew higher while his lowered. After a hard strike that sent Sora flying across the arena, he had nearly lost half his orbs while Celes began casually walking around, picking up orbs as they flew into her as soon as she got close to them. "-without proper training, you have a few flaws!"

The crowd cheered Sora on, not wanting to see him lose that easily after watching him fend off the Nobodies yesterday. The stallion wasn't at all surprised by the sudden leg sweep, not entirely against the rules to trip someone up as long as they deal damage with their bats.

"Oh, I know I have some flaws, but you haven't seen nothing yet." Gripping his Struggle bat tightly in his maw, he ran around the arena, picking up any of his lost orbs that were flung far away from where he was hit.

As soon as he got enough, he charged forward again, Celes scoffing in amusement as he was about to rush in again. Sora leapt forward, flipping rapidly as he grabbed his bat with his hoof, turning into a whirling brown and blue saw blade. Celes leapt out of the way, swinging her weapon to get his back, but he blocked it, now holding his bat with his tail, holding the same strength as he had with his mouth.

"W-What!?" Sora had stopped his spinning as he blocked, standing on his forelegs, then pushed off and flipped back.

Tossing the Struggle bat from his tail to his hooves as he pushed toward Celes, Sora caught the mare off guard and smacked her repeatedly, the mare unable to block or evade from the surprising lunge. The crowd went wild as red orbs flew out of Celes, kept trapped in the seemingly endless onslaught of a combo, his friends cheering louder as they rooted for him.

"Go, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"Kick her butt!" Rainbow shouted.

As Celes had lost around seventy orbs from her count, she managed to block the heavy blow, sending her skidding back across the arena. Sora ran around to the many clumps of orbs around him, gaining the lead now as he was winning 110-50, the elite soldier's count slowly going up as the lost orbs around her flew back in her. With only a minute left, Celes tried to get her bearings, not expecting such a random, but clever, strategy to throw her off her expectations.

"Not bad...but I still have enough time to take the lead." Sora and Celes ran around the field to pick up the last of the orbs, the score now at 135-65.

She ran forward to attack, but Sora blocked each one and narrowly dodged each swipe from her telekinetically flailing Struggle bat. Thirty seconds remained as they continued their clashing, the crowd going nuts as Sora's fans chanted his name. Celes decided to try and sweep Sora off his hooves again, but the moment she moved in to sweep her legs under his, he made a small leap, avoiding her foreleg as he stood on his forelegs again. Fearing getting hit by his bat with his tail, she lifted hers up to defend, but Sora still held his weapon in his mouth. He then spun around, sweeping his back legs down to knock her forelegs out from under her, almost like he was break-dancing. Before her face hit the ground, Sora smacked her up into the air as he pushed off, still spinning as he continuously struck her, sending red orbs flying out around them.

Sora flipped back up and flipped forward, sending Celes flying back down to the arena after a downward slash, keeping her from running into all of the orbs she had lost. Knocked for a loop, Sora took the opportunity to run and pick up the last of the orbs, the unicorn referees signalling the end of the match with a whistle as he grabbed all two hundred orbs, the timer stopping at seven seconds remaining.

"And that's the first match!" Shining Armor announced. "Sora wins with all two hundred orbs in his possession!"

Sora tossed his Struggle bat up high into the air, pumping his hooves in the air as the audience cheered for his victory. As his duel weapon fell, he caught it with his tail as he walked over to Celes, shaking her head as she recovered from the overwhelming beating. She looked up to see Sora, flipping the bat around with his tail as he gave her a friendly smirk.

"So, how was that for a self-taught weapons fighter?" he asked, holding his hoof out to her to help her up.

Celes grinned, taking his hoof and stood up. "Agile. Strong, despite your scrawny appearance. Unexpected fighting style that even took me by surprise...No wonder you're considered a hero among Equestria." Sora chuckled, placing his forelegs behind his head. "You should consider being a part of her Highness's elite squads."

"Well, I kind of already am," Sora said. "I'm more in the super secret elite forces."

"...I see." The mare brought a hoof over her chest and gave Sora a bow. "Congratulations on your victory, Sora. Good luck in the rest of the tournament. You got some tough competition from the look of them."

"Thanks, Celes." Celes stepped down from the arena, levitating her Struggle bat back to Shining Armor.

Sora stepped down as they were preparing the second match, the zebra and one of the other stallions taking their place as the orbs were taken from the pegasus and the timer reset with their images on the screen. Sora sauntered over to Riku and the other waiting participants with a content grin on his muzzle.

"Showoff," Riku said.

"What? I wanted the crowd to see a little action," Sora said in defense. "Can't exactly look too overpowered and win a match in ten seconds flat..." He groaned and slapped himself in the forehead. "I can't believe I said that."

"I might have a little problem with who I'm going against first." Riku waved his hoof at the bulky minotaur, seemingly focused on watching the next match. "Strong minotaur against a small pegasus like me. How the odds are unfair."

"Yeah. I think the minotaur's going to win hands down." Sora earned a hard punch in the shoulder, finding the jab worth it just to get a rise out of his best friend and rival in the tournament.

During the second match, neither teen noticed the cloaked stallion eyeing them beneath the veil of his hood. He had watched Sora's battle closely, observing his fighting style and agility. Eventually, the fight ended with the zebra winning with the most orbs at the end of the time limit, one of his species many of strong warriors from his tribe. Many of the zebras in the audience cheered for their fellow fighter as he made his way off the arena while his opponent slumped off in defeat.

"On to our next match with Hunter Arrow versus...uhh..." Shining Armor looked over the name of the cloaked stallion. "...The Unknown...? Odd name. Let's have the contestants come up for the third match!" Cheers rang out as the Hunter, the green stallion, and the cloaked stallion calling himself "The Unknown" stepped up onto the stage. Shining Armor gave them their weapons and dropped their orbs down on them. As soon as they were in position and the timer was set, he began the match. "Let's Struggle!"

Hunter rushed forward to attack, but The Unknown stood where he was. As soon as the stallion got close, the mysterious pony swung his weapon hard, the audience gasping as he managed to not only knock out Hunter Arrow, but also sent all one hundred of his orbs flying out of him in one hit. The whole crowd went silent, even surprising the Keyblade wielders watching from the stands and by the arena at the amazing strength The Unknown had. While Hunter was still out, The Unknown slowly walked around the arena, picking up the blue orbs that littered the field. The unconscious stallion had regained a few orbs that he was around as he laid on his back, though with how dazed he was, there was no way he would be able to wake up for a long while.

After collecting the stray orbs, The Unknown approached Hunter, tapping him a few times with the Struggle bat to release the rest of the orbs inside the unconscious fighter. As he collected the last orb, the officials signaled the end of the match, winning with a perfect victory with a minute and thirty seconds remaining on the timer.

"...Uhh, the winner by collecting all two hundred orbs is...The Unknown," Shining announced, feeling a bit wary as the shrouded stallion tossed his foam weapon at the prince, making his way off the arena as the orbs left him. Medics had to take Hunter away, babbling nonsense as he was badly thrown for a loop in his delirious state. Shining Armor cleared his throat, focusing back on the event as the last match for the first round was up. "T-The final match for Round 1! Riku versus Crusher!"

"Wow...Just one hit." Riku and Sora watched The Unknown walk back toward them, not even providing any comments on his one-hit wonder of a win. "Think you can manage to beat him in the next round?"

"I'm going to have to be serious if I'm going to fight him." Riku took in a deep breath, feeling a little intimidated by the mysterious stallion, feeling his eyes watching his every move as he stepped up onto the arena.

Up in the audience, everyone recovered from the shockingly quick match as many ponies cheered for who they expected would win. Aqua felt on edge, knowing that whoever this stallion was actually held back on his real strength with that one swing. She saw him look back up at her again, the gaze under his hood piercing through her soul.

"Oh boy," Applejack said. "Riku and Sora might have a hard time fightin' that stallion."

"And calling himself 'The Unknown'? That's worse than the 'Mysterious Stallion'," Rarity said.

"Ugh! Please don't mention that!" Rainbow whined. "It was bad enough I had to be taught a lesson on humility that way when Sora dressed up in that black coat, but it's worse when it reminds me how stupid I was getting attention and getting it all too far into my head! And I'm always being reminded of getting Sora put in jail because I didn't think before I judged him that harshly!"

"Well, at least you aren't as egotistical as you were back then," Ventus said. "But you still like to show off a lot at times."

Rainbow was about to argue, but quickly shut her mouth, knowing he was right. "...I can't help it if I want to be a Wonderbolt. I know I'll surely be one when a spot's open, but after what happened in the academy and at Rainbow Falls..." She sighed and looked out across the stadium, spotting the Wonderbolts sitting on the rows of benches to watch the Struggle matches. "I didn't want to get kicked out or lose a chance to actually fly with the greatest flight team ever...At least Spitfire gave me some punishment for helping Lightning Dust make that tornado that nearly killed everypony after training that day was done: a thousand laps around the perimeter of the academy and a thousand wing-ups with no break."

"It was more Spitfire's fault for not paying attention her new recruits' safety and punishing them for talking out of line, disobeying orders, and doing something reckless that could have done serious damage to themselves or their teammates," Ventus said. "It's the same for Keyblade apprentices as well back in the Land of Departure. Aqua, Terra, and I never talked back at Master Eraqus or ignored him, otherwise we would all get in serious trouble if one of us caused trouble."

Riku and Crusher, the minotaur, approached Shining Armor as the unicorn gave them their weapons and one hundred orbs. Both fighters took a few paces away from each other, Riku taking in a deep breath as he focused on his first match, glancing at The Unknown as he continued watching him. As soon as they were far enough away, Riku stood on his hind legs and turned around, holding his bat in his hoof in his preferred battle stance. Crusher snorted, holding his Struggle bat tightly in his hand, preparing to charge into him like a raging bull leering at a red object to destroy.

(Shrouding Dark Cloud)

"Fighter ready?!" Shining called out, not needing a confirmation as the pegasus and minotaur were already set to fight. "Let's Struggle!"

Crusher bellowed and charged forward, heading straight toward Riku. He stood his ground and waited for the right moment to strike. As the minotaur got close enough, he evaded with a spin, smacking Crusher hard in the side as he knocked out a few red orbs from his opponent. However, the bipedal bovine didn't even flinch, twisting himself around to strike the pegasus. Riku managed to block the attack as he picked up the orbs that fell by him, needing to keep himself far from Crusher's reach and avoid getting smacked by his powerful strength.

"Come on, Riku!" Twilight cheered, ignoring anyone else who may have heard the princess as she wanted to see Riku win.

He managed to avoid the large swings from Crusher, narrowly ducking his higher swipes and leaping over his low ones. Riku did land a few hits while he got behind him, but the orbs the minotaur dropped were so few and didn't make him stagger in the slightest. As long as he didn't get hit and lose any of his orbs while picking up the ones he managed to knock out, he could last the whole two minutes and win the match. He smacked Crusher hard in the face, making him lose more orbs, but the blow only infuriated the minotaur, letting out a roar and began wildly flailing in his rage.

Riku blocked and evaded the endless onslaught, backing away when Crusher slammed his weapon down onto him to actually crush him into the hard crystal battlefield. He kept up his evasion tactics, one minute remaining as he was winning 136-64. Crusher was still in a berserking rage, still wildly swinging his bat around to knock the pegasus unconscious, but Riku wasn't going to become the minotaur's sandbag to beat into a bloody pulp.

After another downward strike by the raging Crusher, Riku struck back and hit his face again. Instead of letting him get into an even worse frenzy, Riku leapt up onto the minotaur, giving him another hard smack in the back of the head as he vaulted over him. Landing far enough away, grabbing some orbs as lunged off Crusher, the minotaur turned around, his face turning red as he bellowed even louder, stomping his legs against the ground, preparing to charge into him again. The pegasus kept his stance, waiting for the right moment to knock this wild bull out. Crusher ran forward again, this time even faster than when he started, lowering his head to headbutt the stallion as hard as he could.

With perfect timing, Riku leapt up and flipped, using his momentum to increase the power of his swing, slamming his bat down hard on the minotaur's head. The impact sent Crusher's head slamming into the ground as well, the bull seeing stars as his body flopped across the arena, several orbs shooting out of him as he skid across the crystal tiles. Riku landed back on the ground as the red orbs that flew out were absorbed into him, but before he could run and gather more, the timer ran out as the unicorns blew their whistles.

"Time up!" Shining called out. Riku kept still as Shining Armor levitated the remaining orbs strewn about the arena, keeping them from being added to what both contestants already have on them. It was obvious by the score that Riku had won, winning with 146 to Crusher's 15, leaving 39 orbs left ungrabbed. "By a massive lead of one hundred and forty-six orbs, Riku wins!"

The crowd cheered as Riku sighed in relief. He could hear Twilight through the rest of the crowd, giving a small, nonchalant wave to the audience as he made his way off the battle arena, tossing his Struggle bat back to Shining Armor. Medical personnel came to take the unconscious minotaur, Crusher's eyes spinning in his head as a large bump had grown on his head where Riku had hit him into the ground. He stood by Sora and the other semi-finalists, ignoring the cheeky grin on his friend's face.

"See? I told you you would win," Sora said.

"Yeah, right. You were expecting me to lose." Riku suddenly wrapped a foreleg around Sora's neck, pulled his head down, and gave him a rough noogie, making the spiky-haired pegasus squirm in discomfort. "At least I didn't get hit once in my fight! Against a minotaur, no less!"

"AHH! My head! Cut it out!" Sora cried out as he flailed his hooves.

The Unknown watched the two teens messing around, a smirk growing on his muzzle as he saw how skilled the two young fighters were.

After a small break, the tournament continued with Sora's match against the zebra. The match didn't last long as the teen's fighting style was too much for the experienced warrior from his homeland far from Equestria. He gave it his all, but he was no match for the young Equestrian hero, barely hanging onto a few orbs before time ran out. The crowd cheered for Sora and his opponent, both stallions shaking hooves as they showed respect for their prowess. Once they left the stage, next was Riku and The Unknown's semifinal match, which the white pegasus was not fond of being in. After seeing him knock out his first opponent with only one blow, it was clear that whoever this stallion was, he wasn't any normal earth pony. Unless he was hiding a horn or wings, it would have been easy to tell from underneath his cloak.

As they approached Shining Armor, the prince handed them their Struggle bats. "Good luck to you two in this match." Shining leaned over to Riku as he dropped their orbs over them. "Be careful, Riku. He's...pretty strong."

"No kidding," Riku whispered, stifling his nerves as best as he can.

He then turned to take a few paces away from The Unknown, only to stop as he spoke. "Don't go easy on me, kid."

Riku's ears perked up at the stallion's voice. He turned back to look at him, watching him stepping back a few paces, unable to see his face under his hood. Somehow, he found the voice oddly familiar, as if he had heard it a long time ago. He turned around to face him, now a fair distance apart before the match begins, shrugging off how The Unknown sounded. He got in his fighting stance, staring down the mysterious stallion, his opponent not even bothering to ready himself as he held his Struggle bat in his maw.

(Sinister Showdown)

"Both fighters ready?!" Shining called out, both stallions nodding. "Let's Struggle!"

The timer started counting down, but both stallions kept staring each other down, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Riku needed to be cautious if The Unknown was really as strong as he seemed in his last match. The audience began to get a little concerned as they haven't moved yet, wasting the first few seconds looking at each other with barely any movement.

"Come on, twinkle toes," The Unknown mocked, smirking underneath his hood. "Don't keep your elders waiting. I know you got more in you than just fighting that minotaur." Riku ignored his taunts, keeping himself ready to defend himself if he had any tricks underneath his cloak. "Fine. I'll go first."

The Unknown suddenly sped forward without taking a running start, his hooves barely touching the ground. This caught Riku off guard as the veiled stallion suddenly stopped in front of him. He swung his bat at the teen, but Riku managed to block it, being shoved back a few feet at the tremendous power his opponent had.

"How did he move that fast?" Riku asked himself, finding no time to get an answer as The Unknown lunged forward and attacked, his swings wide and powerful, and quite fast for his build.

As the two began clashing, the audience began to cheer as the fight finally began after ten seconds of nothing. The Mane Six in the stands cheered for Riku, despite how strong the other stallion was and how quickly he moved. Aqua, however, felt uneasy, only watching the mysteriously robed stallion's movements and fighting style. She couldn't see any part of him aside from his hooves and muzzle under that cloak, not even his tail as it was hidden underneath it, even as The Unknown was flipping around, managing to keep up with Riku's evasion and swift strikes.

"Hit him, Riku! Hit him!" Sora cheered on the sides. "You and I need to fight in the finals! Take his orbs!"

Riku growled, unable to land a hit on The Unknown as he managed to block each strike he made. High, low, dodge and swipe, everything was perfectly blocked, and when he couldn't find an opening, he was too busy flipping or leaping away from any of his attacks. It didn't help give him any distance when the stallion always wound up in front of him with that incredible burst of speed he was able to pull off. It wasn't magic since the referees didn't call him out on the dashing, and the fight was getting more frustrating as it had passed the one minute mark, both stallions still holding onto their one hundred orbs.

Riku and The Unknown clashed again, pushing each other back for dominance, but the younger stallion struggled to move the cloaked one back as he tried to look under his hood. "Who are you!? Why does your voice sound familiar!?" He didn't answer the pegasus, his lips curling into a grin. "...You're not a normal pony with moves like that; with that much strength."

"...You're right." Riku leapt back and lunged forward to thrust his Struggle bat in The Unknown's face. The stallion blocked it, parrying the pegasus and throwing him off, grabbing his weapon with his hoof. "I'm just really special when it comes to fighting."

He then leapt up and slammed his bat down into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave, both sending Riku flying back and stunning the crowd as they felt the quake from their seats. Riku's orbs went flying out of him, but The Unknown didn't care about them as he ran toward the teen. Riku landed on his back hooves, ready to counter as he got closer. He swung, only to miss as the robed stallion dashed past him, but instead of stopping, he flipped around and sped off again, this time spiraling as a cone of air formed around his body. Riku turned around too late as he was struck hard by the spinning bat, making him drop more orbs as he tumbled across the arena.

Sora's jaw dropped in shock at The Unknown's moves, looking at the score to see Riku had only twenty orbs left on him, the rest either spread out across the battle arena or getting picked up by the untouchable stallion. With only thirty seconds left, he quickly ran over to where his friend was struggling to stand, Riku's head reeling as he nearly passed out after getting struck by that dashing spiral.

"Come on, Riku! You're running out of time! You can come back from this!" Sora's encouragement looked like it was reaching Riku, but he was too dazed to hear his friend as his fighting instincts told him to get back up.

His legs were shaking as he stood back up, eyes rolling around in his head as his vision was blurry. Riku squinted as he saw three of the robed stallions slowly approaching him. He tried to move forward, staggering on his hind legs as he was forced back on all fours to keep his balance. Grabbing his Struggle bat with his mouth, he stumbled forward to meet The Unknown halfway and hit him at least once. Fifteen seconds remained, the crowd shouting loudly at Riku to make a comeback, do something, even grabbing the rest of the orbs knocked out of him.

As soon as he was face to face with the stallion, Riku weakly swung his weapon, finally getting a hit on him. Unfortunately, it only knocked out one red orb out of him with how weak it was. The Unknown lightly tapped Riku's forehead with his bat, pushing the pegasus back onto his hind legs, his body's momentum following the weak force of his push as he fell on his back. Time ran out as the referees blew their whistle, the audience groaning at the obvious score that decided the victor: Riku with 20 and The Unknown with 149.

"The Unknown wins the second semifinal match!" Shining announced to the dismay of the crowd, even he was a bit shocked by the outcome. He looked up at his sister and her friends, all of them disappointed to see Riku had lost, Pinkie taking off her foam finger for Riku off her hoof sadly. "Who the hay is that stallion?"

Sora's ears drooped, thumping his head against the arena. He was expecting to fight Riku and compete against him in the finals, but that doesn't seem to be the case as this powerful pony managed to best his friend. Riku slowly came to his senses, The Unknown standing above him, looking down at the beaten pegasus. He groaned, realizing he lost when he looked at the scoreboard.

"Alright, quit your whining," the stallion said. "I didn't beat you up that bad." The Unknown helped the teen up on his hooves. "Well, at least not physically. That score's not pretty, but you didn't lose all of them, so that counts for something." Riku didn't say anything, shaking his head as the stallion's somehow familiar voice kept escaping who he knew that had the same voice. The Unknown brushed off the pegasus's vest, patting him on the shoulder. "You're a lot better than I thought. But, I'm going to see just how well your friend compares to you. Great fight, kid."

"...Y-Yeah..." Riku slowly slumped his way off the arena, nearly collapsing as he lost his balance as he jumped off the side. Sora ran up to him and helped steady his balance until his legs weren't threatening to topple him into a crumbling heap. "He's too good...far stronger than a normal pony."

"I think some of us noticed," Sora said, looking up to their friends and the princesses up in the rows of seats. Everyone was really upset to see Riku had lost, expecting the two of them to make it in the finals and really compete in a duel in an official competition. "Either he's really talented...or he isn't from this world."

"You know the weird thing?" Riku asked. "...I think I heard his voice before."

"Seriously?" Riku nodded his head, looking back at The Unknown waiting for Sora to commence with the finals match.

"I can't recall who it belonged to...I think I heard it when we were kids..." He grabbed his head, still feeling sore after getting hit hard by that last blow. "I don't know. It was a long time ago and we were still clueless kids back then..."

"Hey, boys." Sora and Riku looked up, The Unknown standing by the edge of the arena as he looked down at them, his face still hidden underneath his hood. "We still got a finals match to finish, and I'm all ready to go against the 'Hero of Light' the ponies in this city love calling you. Saw the neat little statue of you out there when I got to this place." He grabbed his Struggle bat and balanced it on one hoof. "Let's see if you're as good at fighting a real opponent than those rubber monsters."

Sora grunted as he was goaded by the stallion. After making sure Riku was well enough to stand on his own, he leapt up onto the arena, where the crowd immediately chanted his name. He wasn't going to back down from a challenge, and he'll prove to The Unknown that he's dealt with far worse in the past.

"It. Is. On." The teen held his hoof out in Shining Armor's direction, taking it as a cue to toss him a Struggle bat. The unicorn tossed it, Sora catching it as he kept his eyes on his opponent, intending to win this for both him and Riku. "I don't know who you are, but you don't have any idea who you're going up against. I've saved this world from plenty of threats, even the psychotic Lord of Chaos: Discord."

"Oh, I've heard from the grapevine about you, Sora. Every single one of your heroic efforts in Equestria, including going up against Sombra here in the Crystal Empire." Sora flew over to the other side of the arena, taking his foam weapon into his mouth. "That also goes for the rest of the worlds, too..."

The Unknown stepped forward until they were at the appropriate distance apart from each other to begin. Shining Armor levitated their orbs over to them, the timer starting back at two minutes as their images and orb count appeared under it.

"Mares and gentlecolts, we will begin the finals of the Struggle tournament!" Shining announced as he silently rooted for Sora. "The winner will be this year's Struggle champion, going home with two items along with their victory: a trophy custom made for this new competition and a special belt proving the winner will hold the title until the next year, where another finalist will duel the champion and either proclaim a new champion or the reigning champ will hold it for another year!"

A unicorn official levitated a pair of items covered by a shimmering cloth, laying it down on a table standing outside of the battle arena. As the cloth was lifted away, everyone saw the trophy and champion belt for the Struggle tournament. The trophy was a lot like the one given in Twilight Town, but the blue crystal on the small brown pedestal was in the shape of a tight spiral in the shape of a Struggle bat, eight indentations around it that held eight different colored crystal spheres: red, orange, blue, pink, purple, fuchsia, black, and white. The belt was just as similar to the one from Twilight Town, but with the eight similar colored gems embroidered on the golden plating on the leather belt.

"Fancy," The Unknown complimented with a whistle. "Wouldn't mind having that belt around my waist. Bring out some color in this dirt brown cloak."

"How about you show us your face if you win?" Sora asked.

"Nah. I'm like a superhero," he reasoned. "I like to keep my identity a secret. Impress the crowd and make them wonder what I look like underneath the veil of his disguise."

"I doubt it," Sora muttered under his breath.

(Rage Awakned)

"Finalsts! Are you ready?!"Shining asked, both nodding their heads as the crowd cheered and chanted Sora's name. Knowing this was going to be an intense Struggle match, the unicorn stallion leapt off the arena before he began the finals match. "Let's Struggle!"

As soon as the timer started counting down, Sora ran forward to attack The Unknown head on. The stallion smirked, dashing past the pegasus as he got closer, then righted himself to dash back and attack him from behind, spiraling in the cone of air around him. Sora had expected this attack, quickly leaping up and flipping backwards over the cloaked stallion. He struck at the apex of his leap, but The Unknown managed to quickly turn and block Sora's bat with his own, holding onto it with his hoof.

"Not bad," The Unknown complimented. "But you've only seen a small bit of what I know. And I know you have a lot more in you as well."

"You don't know the half of it." The two fighters leapt back and lunged forward, swiping their Struggle bats as they clashed, moving all over the arena while avoiding missed strikes.

The audience could barely see how fast they were moving, but they went wild as they cheered, watching the incredible fight before them. Neither side had hit each other once yet, but the match was only beginning. The Mane Six and Kairi cheered for Sora, all of them encouraging him to win and show The Unknown what for. Aqua was on the edge of her seat, but not from the tension of the finals match. She clearly recognized that familiar dash, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing was real. She wanted to stop the match and confront this stallion to find out who he is, but at the same time, she was afraid she was imagining things and thinking she knew who he was.

Ventus noticed how tense Aqua was, seeing her hooves trembling, only focused on the cloaked stallion. "Aqua? What's wrong?" She didn't answer him. "...Aqua?"

He waved his hoof in front of her face, only for her to swiftly grab it, tightly, making the teen wince. "...I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth, slowly lowering his hoof back down to his side.

He rubbed his foreleg, feeling as if she had grabbed him with a hoof made of solid ice. "Ok..." Ventus left Aqua alone for now, being wary in case she lost her cool and wound up having another magic surge.

Sora continued his attack, not letting The Unknown get the upper hand as he kept evading his hard strikes, swapping his bat around to strike back with his hooves, mouth, and tail. The other stallion seemed to grow a bit excited as the fight wore on, watching the teen flipping around as he dodged his swings, surprisingly blocking him when he saw an opening, and switching to defense when Sora went all out slashing away. They both swung, clashing their bats together as a minute had already past, both their scores still even.

"You got some skills, kid," The Unknown said. "I think I might actually break a sweat."

"Is it normal for you to talk casually with your opponent in a duel?" Sora asked.

"I just wanted to get to know you two better," he simply responded. "Two young fighters with so much potential both in strength and your hearts...At least I made one good choice back then."

"What?" As Sora questioned what the stallion meant, The Unknown shoved him back hard, sending the teen tumbling across the stage, but no orbs flew out since he wasn't struck by the Struggle weapon.

The teen slid to a halt on his back, looking up to see the veiled stallion jump up above him. The audience gasped as The Unknown came back down, swinging his weapon down on Sora and knock out plenty of orbs from him. Sora quickly tossed his Struggle bat to his tail, gripping it tightly, then vaulted backward. The Unknown's weapon barely missed his hind legs, the stallion gasping as everything moved in slow motion as he missed. He couldn't move out of the way in time as Sora flicked his tail, sending his weapon slamming under the stallion's chin.

Along with knocking several orbs out of him, he flipped backwards from the swift blow and sent back in the air. As Sora flipped back on his hooves after smacking The Unknown, he let go of his Struggle bat, leapt up at his opponent, grabbing his weapon in his mouth, then smacked the stallion around as he was dazed from the blow to his jaw. As soon as red orbs began raining the field, the crowd roared in excitement. He slammed the stallion down to the arena, who quickly flipped upright and landed hard on his hooves, shaking off the hits as he rubbed his jaw with a hoof.

"Heh...Didn't see that coming," he uttered. He looked at Sora, falling back to the ground, some of his orbs being absorbed into him as he landed around them or they fell on him after bouncing around. The teen didn't bother gathering the other orbs, seeing how much time was left in their fight: fifteen seconds. The Unknown had only 45 orbs left while Sora had 133, the rest laying about on the arena. He knew he wasn't going to land a hit on the agile and flexible pegasus, especially when his reaction timing was faster than his own. "Looks like I lose."

The Unknown waited for time to end, the referees blowing their whistles at the match's end. "Time is up! Sora wins the Struggle tournament!"

The audience cheered and applauded the teen, everyone chanting his name while his friends cheered at his outstanding victory. Sora relaxed from his stance, keeping his eyes on The Unknown as he, too, clapped his hooves for his win. Riku said that his voice was familiar to him, and the stallion sounded like he knew a lot more about him and Sora than he should. He was about to approach him and get some answers, only for Shining Armor to distract him as he levitated the trophy and belt to him. Not wanting to make it seem like anything was wrong, Sora grinned as he took his trophy, stood on his hind legs, and held it up for all the crowd to see, making them cheer louder.

(Tears of the Light)

The mysteriously named stallion took his leave, stepping down from the arena and began leaving, letting the young fighter have his moment. Aqua saw him leaving the field, but she wasn't going to let him get away. His power wasn't natural for a normal pony in Equestria, and it didn't help that his veil to keep himself hidden makes him look suspicious. The unicorn stood up and made her way down the aisle, passing by the others as she made her way down the stairs.

"Aqua!? Where are you going!?" Ventus asked.

"Just stay there, Ven!" she shouted over the loud cheering.

She went inside the stadium and quickly ran down the hall after passing through the magical dampening gates to gain control of her magic again. Summoning her Keyblade, she ran to the exit where he came out of from the field. As soon as she left the stadium, she looked around and found The Unknown heading away from the center of the Crystal Empire, out toward the barrier and in the snowy landscape outside.

Aqua shot a Blizzaga spell at the stallion, who quickly leapt out of the way as a large wall of ice barred his path forward. "Oh, great," he muttered under his breath.

Aqua ran closer to him, keeping her Keyblade aimed at the brown-cloaked stallion. "Don't move," she ordered. "Whoever you are, I know you're not someone who resides in this world...No ponies in Equestria have any abilities like that, not without any magical enchantments. And even then, unicorn magic inside the stadium is blocked by a spell, but you're an earth pony. They can't do what you can, and hiding yourself under that cloak only makes you more suspicious.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here in this world?" He didn't respond, slowly turning around to face her. He kept his face hidden under his hood, as well as his eyes from her, staring at the Keyblade held in her aura. She stepped closer, the air around her getting colder as she was about to lose control of her temper. "Answer me, damn it!" He kept silent, moving his hoof underneath his cloak to grab something. "Don't even think about-!"

Aqua rushed forward to attack The Unknown, not letting him pull a weapon on her when she demanded answers. He quickly pulled out what was hidden, tossing it down in front of him as a cloud of smoke blew out of a smoke bomb the moment it struck the ground, blinding Aqua as she inhaled the smoke and coughed heavily. Completely caught off guard, she tried searching for him, hearing something that sounded just like a Keyblade being summoned. She cast Aero, blowing the smoke away, but as her vision cleared, there was no trace of the stallion. She looked around: outside the barrier, back in the empire, even above her, but he had disappeared.

Unable to find out where he went, she gave up chasing the stallion. Whoever he was, he wasn't considered dangerous to the Crystal Heart, unless there was some way someone can suppress their evil nature from the magical heart's powers. Maybe she was still reeling from her paranoia after seeing that dash pulled off by Terra-Xehanort, thinking it was the sadistic man that had shown himself and it was actually a normal pony who hid his persona under a cloak as a performance as he fought. Aqua headed back to the stadium, in desperate need of something to distract her from the stress of her past.

As soon as she was out of sight, behind the large wall of ice, The Unknown reappeared as he looked around the slowly melting barricade. He let out a sigh and continued on his way, leaving the barrier and walking through the snow. The shift in temperature as he left didn't bother him, but what he felt when Aqua got frustrated really sent a shiver down his spine. He had stopped and looked back at the Crystal Empire, lifting his hood a little to see it with his blue eyes. After a moment, he turned his head and continued on his way, planning to one day meet with her again in the future.

Later that evening, Pinkie threw a private party in the castle for Sora and his title of Struggle champion. As fun as the party was, Sora, Riku, and Aqua didn't feel up to partying, their thoughts more focused on the mysterious stallion who calls himself The Unknown. The Struggle champ leaned against the balcony railing, looking out over the Crystal Empire as the guests who arrived for the Equestria Games celebrated the end of the event, the ending ceremony closing the Games with a fireworks show, the fuses all lit by Spike's fire breath. At least this time, he didn't worry about the crowd and managed to do his job perfectly.

That stallion's words still bugged him, almost as much as it was for Riku when he heard his voice. He tapped his hoof against the railing, wracking his brain over The Unknown's words, how he knew so much about them when they only met him for the first time. Kairi walked out on the balcony, searching all over for him as she levitated a slice of cake in her aura.

"There you are, Sora," she said. "I thought you would be celebrating your big win in the tournament with everyone else. I saved you some cake before Pinkie could eat the rest of it, even though she practically pulled that out of nowhere. But, that's Pinkie for you." Kairi set the plate down in front of Sora and sat next to him. She noticed the serious expression on his face, too deep in thought to hear her. "Sora? Are you ok?"

"Hmm?" He turned his head, now noticing Kairi beside him. "Oh. Hey, Kairi. Was the party getting to crazy?"

"Actually, I was looking for you. You didn't stay long to have fun after winning tonight." Sora grinned sheepishly, getting that concerned look from his girlfriend's eyes again.

"Uhh...right. I kind of...kept thinking about that pony Riku and I fought," he said. "He was...quite the fighter. He even beat Riku."

"Yeah. His fighting style was quite interesting. Like, 'Outside of this world' interesting." It was just as Sora had guessed from the others' reactions when they saw The Unknown fight. "He can't be dangerous if he's from another world. The Crystal Heart would have probably kicked him out, or kept him from getting inside."

"Yeah, you're right," Sora agreed. "But the weird thing is...I think that guy knows more about us when he talked to me and Riku."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Well, when Riku heard him talk, he said he remembered hearing The Unknown's voice before," Sora said. "He said he heard it when were were kids, but he's not even sure...And when he was talking casually with me while we fought, it sounded like he knew about the two of us, and tonight's the first time we ever knew met him." He sighed, looking up at the night sky. "Whoever he is, maybe he'll show up again. I do want to know who he really is...And who names themselves 'The Unknown' as a stage name? I'd come up with a better name then that if I wanted to hide my identity."

"I think you would be 'The Hyper Porcupine' if you wore a mask and a cape." Kairi giggled as Sora pouted at her with a blank stare.

"Very funny." He ran a hoof through his hair, making his spikes sway. "More dumb spiky hair jokes I know that will annoy me until I finally forget it existed."

"I'm just teasing, Sora," Kairi assured. She grabbed the plastic fork she brought along with Sora's cake, taking a piece of it and held it in front of his muzzle. "And since you're so distracted by your thoughts, I guess I'll have your cake so it doesn't go to waste."

She was about to levitate the piece to her mouth, but Sora quickly snapped his teeth on the fork, stealing it as he pulled back and chewed it. "My cake."

"Hmmm...I'm not so sure if you deserve any," Kairi teased as she began to levitate the plate closer to her.

"Really?" She nodded her head, taking another piece and quickly ate it before Sora made another lunge. He grinned impishly, spotting a bit of frosting on the pink unicorn's lips. "Well, if I don't get any cake, I'll just take the next sweet treat off the menu."

"But I only grabbed the cake." He leaned closer to Kairi, surprising her by slowly licking her lips free of the delicious frosting. He stuck his tongue out, watching her cheeks turn red. She leered at him with a sly grin, dragging him back over to her with her magic. "Well, if you wanted some sugar, you could have just asked."

"I'm I allowed one cup or two?" Sora asked, leaning closer to rub his muzzle against hers.

"You can have the whole bag if you want." They began giggling after a few seconds of silence with how silly their romantic bargaining turned out.

Kairi pressed her lips against Soras into a kiss, the stallion returning it in kind. He wrapped his forelegs around her as he deepened their kiss, Kairi leaned closer to him while held in his embrace. They pulled away and nuzzled each other, sharing the rest of the cake with each other while they stargazed on the balcony.

Inside the castle where the others were busy partying, Riku leaned against the wall with some punch in his hoof. He had no interest in celebrating, not for the fact that he had lost right before he was so close to fighting Sora in a competitive sport after all these years. What really bothered him was The Unknown, the stallion who had practically wiped the floor with him, but also had a voice he heard before, even if it sounded a little deeper. Maybe if he got a good look at his face, he might have been able to figure out who he was, but he was completely concealed by his cloak.

"Riku?" He looked up from his untouched drink, finding a very concerned Twilight standing in front of him. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," he said. "Not exactly disappointed that I lost. Sora's been kicking my butt after I got jealous of him and used the power of darkness. That guy just caught me off guard."

"I thought you were going to win," Twilight said. "Everypony else said Sora would most likely win the whole tournament, but I voted for you...A-And it's not just because we're a couple. I actually thought you would have made it and beat Sora."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't care if you made a bet and chose Sora over me to win the title. I may have had more skill and power over him at first, but he eventually began beating me, even when I used the power of darkness and had a Heartless control me." Riku finally took a sip of his drink, even though it was now at room temperature and no longer chilled. "I guess I was a bit off when fighting that stallion after I heard him talk. He sounded like someone I met before when I was about five years old."

"Did you know him?" Twilight asked.

"I can't really remember," he said. "It's been so many years. I had barely remembered meeting Aqua and Terra before seeing her finally recalling that moment." He then looked over at Aqua, who had been standing by a window that looked out to where the stadium was. "Speaking of, Aqua's acting a little off. Is she alright, or is she about to have another meltdown?"

"I don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "She left when everypony cheered for Sora after he won. She didn't even tell us where she was going until she came back a while later."

"Let's just hope she isn't going to create another ice castle and release Torrent again." Riku finished his beverage, his stomach now demanding food after he was done wallowing in his thoughts. "I'm starving. I better grab something before a certain pony eats the entire buffet."

"After you eat something, do you want to dance to some music?" the alicorn asked.

"...After watching you dance at your brother's wedding, I'd rather not get kicked when you're trying to do 'The Flailing Shuffle'." Twilight scoffed in resentment, nudging Riku hard in the ribs.

"I do not dance that badly!" she exclaimed. "And since I've been practicing with my Keyblade, I think my coordination and movement has helped to improve my dancing."

"And yet you still have a long way to go." Twilight growled and punched his shoulder, but Riku easily avoided it. "Nope. Not this time."

"Stop being mean to me!" Twilight whined as he laughed, trying to hit him while he kept ducking or blocking her hooves with his.

While Riku continued to tease Twilight as he went to get himself some food, Aqua continued looking out the window. The Unknown had really gotten under her skin when she watched him fight in his matches. His moves, powerful strength, wide and heavy swings. His whole fighting style was so similar to Terra's if he was a pony, but she knew there was no way he could still be alive. Xehanort took his body, snuffed out his light, and there was no way he could come back. And she could have sworn she heard a Keyblade being called when she was surprised by that smoke bomb the stallion threw. The only ones she knew who had a Keyblade were Lea, who was still training learning how to use his Keyblade over his chakrams, and his coat was black, so that had left him out as the mystery stallion. And the other was Xehanort, but due to his heart given in to the power of darkness, he wouldn't be able to stay inside the barrier in the Crystal Empire, not to mention he hasn't been seen at all after the others' last encounter with him.

Ventus approached Aqua, seeing she had calmed down after running off earlier, though she still looked worried. "Aqua, what happened? Where'd you run off to?"

She didn't look back at him, but she sighed as she continued staring out at the empire. "I went off to find...that pony."

"The Unknown?" he asked. "What for?"

"...I just wanted to know who he is under that hood," she said. "His attacks looked so familiar...or maybe I'm imagining things and freaked out over a relapse after being isolated in the Realm of Darkness."

"Oh...I see." Aqua had enough sightseeing, knowing she wasn't going to be able to track down The Unknown anytime soon as she finally moved away from the window.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm probably just...exhausted. And hallucinating...I'm not really sure anymore." She pulled Ventus into a hug, surprising him a little. "Sorry about worrying you, Ven."

"It's ok, Aqua," he assured as he hugged her back. "You need a lot more rest after what you've been through."

"And yet I can't seem to really get any anymore." She soon let go and began making her way through the halls of the castle to her guest room.

Despite wanting to get some rest, she still can't get that stallion off her mind. Whoever he was, he had a Keyblade, but he wasn't a threat since he was in the Crystal Empire's barrier. He fought almost like Terra, but it couldn't have been him since his light, heart, and body were taken by Xehanort. One day, when he shows himself around any of them, she was going to get answers, no matter what it takes to find out who this mysterious pony was and why he was here in this world.


	89. Dreams Festival

A couple days after returning back to Ponyville, the Equestria Games ended fairly well despite the sudden Nobody attack near the end. Many of the Equestrian teams had won a majority of the events, Pinkie taking the time to tally every medal for first, second, and third place won by which team, but it was an exciting year with the inclusion of the Struggle tournament. It was still a mystery to Sora, Riku, and Aqua who The Unknown was, but if he shows himself, maybe they'll be able to find some answers as to who he is and what he was doing in the tournament.

Today, however, was another event that was sure to be fun for everyone. The Dream Festival at Disney Castle was going to be held, and whatever kinds of games that would be available there excited the Mane Six. Aqua and Ventus wanted to come along too, the latter looking forward to taking part in the festivities again while the former thought it would be a good idea to unwind and not worry about anything. After confronting The Unknown, she couldn't stop thinking about him, imagining him to be Terra when he was probably long gone no thanks to Xehanort.

After gathering by the Gummi ships, Sora, Riku, and Kairi strapped themselves in their seats with two mares riding in the remaining two, Aqua and Ventus activated their armor and transformed their Keyblades into gliders, where the others saw the young teen's like Sora's, only with a different color scheme. "Ok! Everyone ready!?"

"Just take off already!" Rainbow said impatiently. "The longer we wait, the earlier this Dream Festival will end!"

"In other words, yes. Here we go!" Aqua and Ventus flew on ahead, their gliders faster to travel, while the three blocky ships slowly took off and reached the atmosphere.

As the Gummi ships activated their Warp-Gs to transport to Disney Castle/Disney Town, Aqua and Ventus talked to pass the time. "I can't wait to see Disney Town again. I wonder if they still have that awesome musical ice cream making machine."

"I don't really know," Aqua said. "I hope we'll see Mickey in town. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to fight back against Vanitas."

(Dearly Beloved Reprise)

Under the protective visor of his helmet, Ventus grimaced as the deadly battle against his own darkness came back to the forefront of his mind. "I guess I caused a lot of trouble for the three of us. No thanks to Xehanort." Aqua nodded her head, but she couldn't blame Ventus for what happened. While flying through the emptiness of space, Aqua began slowing downas she saw the Keyblade Graveyard in the distance. Just looking at that world brought back those horrible moments, herself, Ventus, and Terra taking on Vanitas and Xehanort in a final confrontation to stop the old man's horrendous schemes. She wondered what happened to Terra up on that pillar of a mountain, what Xehanort did to steal his body. "Aqua?"

She looked away from the depressing world, seeing Ventus had turned around after he realized she wasn't flying beside him. "...Sorry. I just..."

He looked over to the world, letting out a sigh as he hovered up to the depressed woman. "I know...I wish I could have done more back there..." Ventus clenched his fists, remembering a third member among their two great foes who caused them more problems back in that graveyard. "I hope we don't see that assassin as well. Through Sora's eyes, he was one of Organization XIII's strongest Nobodies, named Xigbar. But if he's dead along with his Heartless, he just might come back too."

"Yeah..." Aside from the assassin's sudden appearance back then distracting them from Xehanort and Terra's fight, she never wanted to see him around her or Ventus ever again. Aqua began thinking about her days with Terra when they were younger, missing him more and more, wishing she could have saved him in time. It didn't help when The Unknown reminded her of her friend, and the small crush she had on him, making those memories hurt more than when she felt alone without either of the two boys in her life. "...Let's keep going. The others are going to wonder why we're late when we're supposed to be the first ones there."

"Right." They continued flying, Aqua keeping herself from looking back at the deserted world. "So, at the last Dream Festival, who exactly won?"

"You won't believe this, but the three of us won in a tie." Ventus looked at Aqua in shock, never knowing that she and Terra had also gone there and entered the contest. "I accepted the reward for us, and also got some ice cream from Queen Minnie; a special flavor that was quite beautifully made and absolutely delicious."

"What!? You got to taste a new ice cream flavor with the award you took for us!?" Ventus groaned in frustration. "That's not fair! And I messed with that ice cream/music machine for the usual flavors in it!"

Aqua couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, knowing he and Terra would have probably gotten jealous of her if they knew. Eventually, they managed to reach Disney Castle and Disney Town, Sora, Kairi, and Riku's Gummi ships already there and waiting for them. They must have taken a while to get there as they saw Rainbow Dash in Sora's ship fidgeting impatiently, shouting something at them when they couldn't hear her from inside the cockpit's dome. They would have to eventually make something so they can communicate with them when taking the Mane Six with them.

(Mickey Mouse March)

They flew down into the world and landed outside of Disney Town, where they could hear the citizens already enjoying the fun events inside. The ponies looked up at the castle in awe as it stretched over the walls around the town. They walked through the doors and got a better look inside, a first for the others while Aqua and Ventus saw that nothing had changed. In the center of the main square was a gazebo, a walkway surrounding it with cartoonish light poles, a blue, slightly warped mailbox, a few buildings on the left that lead further into the town, and on the right was a stage where a strange musical device sat in front of it.

"Wow. So this is what the town looks like," Sora said. "I only got a tour of the castle when Heartless attacked the place."

"It's...kind of what I expected of this world after meeting Donald and Goofy," Twilight said, taking note of the incredibly cartoonish buildings.

On the other side of the entrance toward the castle, the doors opened as Mickey walked into the square along with his queen Minnie, Donald and his girlfriend Daisy, and Goofy. Sora was a little surprised to see them wearing casual clothing, especially with Minnie and Daisy: the queen wearing a red blouse and skirt with white polka dots, a red bow that matched her clothing, and a pair of yellow heels, the duck mage's beloved wearing a purple blouse, a pink bow, and light lavender heels. Even Aqua and Ventus were shocked to see the queen dressed in regular clothes out in public among her subjects. The royal couple and their servants/protectors spotted them, Donald and Goofy rushing toward Sora.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Goofy shouted as he and Donald tackled Sora into a group hug.

"Dog pile hugs!" Pinkie cheered as she jumped onto the pile of friends, making the teen wheeze from the mare's weight plopping on top of them.

"Pinkie, that wasn't necessary," Sora said with a gasp, pushing his battle buddies and the bubbly earth pony off him.

"It felt like forever since we last-" Donald paused when he looked at Aqua and Ventus. His beak dropped in shock, recognizing the two Keyblade wielders. Even Mickey and Minnie were both surprised to see them again, mostly at Ventus as he hasn't even aged when the king last saw him when he lost his heart. "...Uhhhhhh..."

"Aqua? Ventus?" The king approached the two long lost Keyblade wielders, hearing from his Master Yen Sid that Aqua was back, but had no idea Ventus was awake.

"It's been a long while, your Majesty," Aqua said.

"...Wow...I don't even know how you managed to survive being trapped in the Realm of Darkness for that long on your own," Mickey said, happy to see her again, and still alive after last seeing her. "And Ventus. You're finally awake, but you haven't aged a day."

"Yeah, but you'll never believe where my heart was all this time." The teen tilted his head over to Sora, who managed to stand up after his lungs were nearly crushed by the weight of Donald, Goofy, and Pinkie Pie.

"Huh...Even when he was young, Sora helped save someone. At least you two are back, safe and sound." Minnie walked up next to Mickey, utterly speechless as she stared at Ventus.

"My goodness," she said. "I know I haven't seen you two in a long time, but...Ventus, was it?" The teen nodded his head. "I...expected you to look a little older..."

"That's quite a long story, but we're all here to enjoy the Dream Festival and see who will win the Million Dreams award." Ventus dropped to his knees and brought his hands together. "Aqua told me she, Terra, and I had won the award when we last attended back then. Do you still have that ice cream you gave her along with the reward?"

Aqua and Minnie giggled as the teen begged to try the flavor for that year. "Sorry, Ventus, but if you want to have the special flavor of ice cream, you'll have to get the most votes for the Million Dreams award."

"Aww man!" Ventus whined, slumping over in despair. He lifted his head up, staring at the musical ice cream machine. "Well, I better start winning some votes fairly and at least have fun at the festival until then."

After meeting with Aqua and Ventus again after a long fifteen years, Minnie and Daisy were introduced to Riku, Kairi, and the Mane Six, getting to know a little more about Sora's best friend, girlfriend, and the ponies from another world. They first made their way over to the stage with the musical machine able to shoot out different flavors of ice cream when a song plays. Manning the stage and the ice cream shop next to it were Donald's young nephews: Louie, Huey, and Dewey, the triplet duck brothers wearing green, red, and blue shirts and caps respectively.

"Hey, there's Donald's nephews," Sora pointed out. "I didn't know they came back here. They ran different shops back in Traverse Town, then Radiant Garden."

"Hey, boys!" Donald called out as he approached his nephews.

"Hi, Unca Donald!" the triplets greeted simultaneously.

Aqua and Ventus were really surprised to see those three hadn't aged at all when they were gone. The triplets spotted them, though they were surprised to see Ventus more, remembering him instantly after about fifteen years.

"Holy smokes!" Huey said.

"Ventus!?" Louie exclaimed.

"Wow, you haven't changed at all!" Dewey said as they approached the teen.

"It's been a while, guys. And it's quite a long story." He looked at the ice cream machine, ready to give the little device a try. "That thing all set up for some tunes and sweets?"

"Yup!" Huey ansered.

"And we got plenty of new flavors set up in there, even the flavor specially given to the one who accepted the three way tied reward," Dewey said.

"Yeah, that would be me," Aqua said as she approached the triplets and knelt down in front of them. "I've been away for a long while, but I'm back to see if I can win again and get the newest flavor."

"Oh no you don't, Aqua!" Ventus exclaimed.

Aqua giggled as she teased him. "I'm not sure if I will win though. It depends on who gets the most votes from everyone."

"Hey! Let's cut the chatter and get to the ice cream songs!" Pinkie grabbed several ice cream cones, bouncing around everyone and giving them one. "Make sure to pile mine super duper high, Venny! I want all the flavors!"

"You sure this thing is able to be played?" Riku asked, feeling a bit skeptical of how the machine looked. There was a seat for the player, in front of it was where the ice cream was shot out, and on the sides were two piano keyboards set at an angle. "This thing just screams weird to me."

"And yet we hang around Pinkie Pie, who can actually play several different instruments in a one man band, without a mouth on any blowing instruments to play a tune," Sora reminded Riku during Trixie's return a while back.

"...Then this is strangely normal to me," Riku admitted, restating his previous argument.

"Well, let's not waste any time! Cones out and let's get playing!" Ventus jumped into the seat, remembering how to activate it after he helped fix it for Huey, Louie, and Dewey last time. "Hopefully Pete doesn't show up pretending to be a superhero. That was an awkward first meeting with him."

(It's a Small World)

He cracked his knuckles, making sure everyone around them was ready to witness his musical skills. The song began to play,

and already, those who had never seen this machine work in action already liked the one Ventus decided to pick. It was really uplifting and hard not to dance to, being as catchy as it was. The young teen really began to play as he followed the timing of the beat, pressing his fingers down on the right keys as it moved around and began to fire different ice cream flavors the better he played. It was able to move around three hundred and sixty degrees, having been modified since he had last used it after all these years.

Each scoop that fired out perfectly landed on the cones, even as some of them danced to the catchy beat. The Mane Six especially, couldn't help but dance, swaying side to side along with the beat as plenty of scoops of ice cream of varying flavors flew out to their cones. Ventus even made sure to give Pinkie a tall mountain to sate her endless hunger for sweets as he spun around. Riku was quite amazed, and every other person in town came to hear the song, even getting a few scoops on their cones they grabbed as he played expertly.

As soon as the song was finished, the crowd applauded at the classical masterpiece of the machine. Ventus stepped out of it and bowed as he not only entertained his public, but also provided them with several scoops of frozen soft serve dairy flavors to enjoy as well. As everyone enjoyed the ice cream they got, Pinkie especially as her long tongue trailed up the ten foot tall tower of ice cream on her cone, Aqua walked up to Ventus, giving him his cone as she held two.

"That was impressive, Ven," Aqua complimented. "Didn't know you were that talented with music."

"Eh, I mostly winged it the first time around," he admitted. "But it's not that hard once you hit the right notes. Though, the full rotation was a new thing they added when it only faced the entire stage. Nearly threw me off when it could do that now."

"That was a really wonderful song, too," Fluttershy said. "I felt like singing along to it as well."

Pinkie quickly ran up to the yellow pegasus, her ice cream wobbling back and forth, but still staying stacked as she pressed a free hoof to her mouth. "No! Don't sing any of the lyrics! Not even a single line!" She leaned over to Fluttershy's ear and whispered quietly. "It's copyrighted, and it's not allowed in here unless it's a song from our world..."

Daisy and Minnie stared at the pink mare, none of them having a clue what she meant. "What is she talking about?"

"It's better not to ask what Pinkie Pie does, Minnie," Mickey said. "Don't question whatever she says or does."

"But...that doesn't make sense," Daisy said, only getting more confused by the answer.

"Just don't, Daisy," Donald said. "Trust us. She's more wacky than Goofy, Sora, and me. Combined."

"...Ok..." Daisy just went along with what her boyfriend and king said, lapping up her ice cream before it began to melt.

After everyone had their ice cream, they moved on to more of the town. They headed into a smaller block nearby, where there were flags hung around the square court, a banner reading "Fruitball Scatter" hanging on a wall. There were two goal nets, one on either side, both of them floating in the air by specialized fireworks that moved the goal around in different directions. Sitting on the sidelines, right where a red painted line on the court separated it in two halves, there were odd looking machines that shot out an infinite supply of fruit stacked inside the glass case they were in.

"Ah. Here's a fun game that's challenging," Goofy said. "Fruitball!"

"I remember playing this game when I was here," Aqua said. She then spotted the familiar looking anthropomorphized horse who she met back then who introduced her to the competitive sport, Horace Horsecollar. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt under a pair of blue overalls, a horse collar around his neck, tan shoes, and a small brown hat on his head. Aqua walked up to him as he got the fruit shooting machines ready for a game. "Hey, Horace."

"Hmm?" Horace turned around, recognizing Aqua after last seeing her so long ago. "Hey! Uhh, Aqua, right? How've you been!?"

"I've been pretty busy, so I missed out on a few Dream Festivals when it came around." He nodded, wondering what had happened to the young woman, only now she was more mature after they last met. "So, is it all set for a game or two?"

"Just tuning it up a bit, but it's all ready!" he said. "You remember the rules?"

"Of course," Aqua said. "Though, you may have to explain them to some of the newer players."

"It ain't Pete, is it?" Horace asked. "Heard he was banished, but now he escaped and wound up free from His Highness's warnings a while ago."

"Thankfully, we won't see 'Captain Justice' try to steal anyone's votes this year." The others were ready to try out the strange fruit sport, walking up to Aqua and Horace.

"Ok! We decided on who would be on which team, so let's play some Fruitball!" Sora cheered.

"And how exactly does this game work? We just toss fruit in those goals like it's dodge ball?" Riku asked.

"It actually kind of is like dodge ball," Aqua said. "You just smack the fruits into the goal, but it'll move around, so you have to make your shots count. But, it's not as easy as you think."

"How hard can it be?" Aqua smirked, knowing the newcomers to the sport will see just how crazy the game can get with the fruit that gets flung out.

They decided on having a girls versus boys, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity sitting on the sidelines cheering while the others stood on their ends. Sora, Riku, Ventus, Donald, and Goofy stood on the left half of the court with their respective weapons out to use to smack the fruit, while Kairi, Aqua, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack stood on the right half, the former two using their Keyblades while the three mares decided on using their hooves.

(Fresh Fruit Balls)

With three minutes on the clock and counters ready to tally the scores, Horace rung the bell and began the game. The two fruit machines began to shoot out some fruit, starting with a couple large apples and a pineapple. Rainbow Dash was the goalie for the girls' side while Goofy and Ventus were the goalies for the boys. Sora dove in first and smacked an apple toward their goal, which Rainbow kicked away.

"Nice try, Sora!" Rainbow called out, only to hear something fly past her, another apple hitting their goal with a dinging sound as the boys got their first point.

"Actually, that was a distraction," he said, giving Riku a quick high five as he hit the second apple that wound up on their side.

"The game doesn't stop when you get points, boys," Aqua told them, lobbing the pineapple up into the air that rolled on their side.

Kairi leapt up after it and struck it, the pokey fruit smacking into Sora, knocking him in a daze. "Sorry, Sora!" The pineapple bounced back on the girls side as she fell, quickly striking it toward the goal.

Goofy managed to smack it away, Riku quickly picking up his dazed friend and shook him back awake. Sora came back to his senses, reminding himself to be aware of fruit they could use against the girls instead striking them to the floating, mobile goal. It was back and forth chaos as the game went on: so much fruit was shooting out from the machines, the goals moving around in random patterns sometimes screwing up their spike shots, and even using the fruits themselves to gain an advantage and knock one of them out for a couple seconds. It was hectic when the bananas and grapes came out. The former breaking apart into peels that spread out on either side after getting hit so many times, causing some of them to slip when they weren't paying attention to where they were running, creating some messy slip-ups, especially on the boys' side where Donald and Sora both slipped on a peel and rammed into each other. The latter, after getting struck, scattered the grapes off the vine, sending them flying about and ending up in the goals too fast for the goalies to pay attention to.

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity rooted for the girls, winning by a few points over the boys, while Mickey, Minnie, and Daisy watched and enjoyed the match. Even though the boys had Ventus and Goofy as defenders, Aqua always purposefully aimed a pineapple or a watermelon at them when she struck, and when they weren't paying attention, she knocked one or both of them out, giving Kairi, Pinkie, or Applejack a chance to shoot for the goal with a random fruit, or any of the scattered grapes still lingering on the court.

"Come on, guys!" Mickey shouted. "Put some teamwork into it!"

"Then why don't you join us, Your Majesty!?" Sora called out as he dove to smack a banana away, only to break it into more peels for the boys to slip on if they weren't paying attention.

"I'd rather watch if the girls are winning!" he replied.

Pretty soon, the three minutes passed, Horace ringing the bell to signal the end of the game. All the fruits left on the court disappeared, the score 48-37, the girls winning by eleven points. The mares and female Keyblade wielders cheered and high fived each other, the boys slumping in defeat.

"Ok, that was horrible," Ventus said. "Who kept breaking those bananas and made the peels harder to move around on the court?"

All the guys looked at Sora, blanching in shock as the blame was put on him. "Hey, it's not my fault! They kept spiking them right at me! And they kept hitting us with giant watermelons and pineapples!"

"It's weird how they act as a team in a fight for their lives, yet they don't when competing together in a friendly sport," Aqua said with a shrug. "Boys. What are you going to do?"

"Can't live with them, can't live without them," Kairi said.

"Yeah...That's incredibly true." While the guys bickered over who messed up with what in their blame game, Aqua couldn't help but drift back to her memories with Ventus and Terra.

Even while trapped in the Realm of Darkness, she took that saying to heart, more specifically, being unable to live without them. So many years, isolated in a realm from a mistake she regretted to make, she hated to feel alone after all she had went through. Ventus may be back, still the same age as when he lost his heart, but Terra...Her mind went back to The Unknown again, unable to get his fighting style and power out of her head. He was just like Terra in combat, and she began imagining him being under that cloak more and more. She shook her head, reminding herself she was here to have fun and forget everything that happened at the Equestria Games and the events leading her to being trapped in the Realm of Darkness. She surely didn't want to worry the others anymore with her depressing life and promised herself and everyone else she had moved on, but it was harder to do so when that mysterious fighter had fought; that mysterious Keyblade wielder.

Once the feud between the boys that lost against the girls finally stopped, they moved on to the last section of Disney Town. This area was much bigger, the buildings reaching several stories high, and also sported the large course for Rumble Racing. Depending on the kind of race that'll be set, racers in hover vehicles of any kind will run through a set course laid out for them. Even Keyblade gliders are allowed, but they'll have to act as hover vehicles; if they jump off a ramp, they'll eventually fall to the ground after reaching the apex of their jump. And along with speed boosters to help give racers a burst of acceleration to catch up to their opponents, there are moving twisters as obstacles that can easily disorient anyone if they get caught in their winds. It's also a pretty violent race; racers able to attack others to reach the lead, but they can also block these back attacks with a temporary barrier that lasts a couple seconds, so timing is important for both attacking and defending.

"Whoa! This is a huge racing course!" Rainbow exclaimed as she flew up to see the entire course.

"And if you want to race, you've got to be in a vehicle," Mickey said. "So that means you can't be out on the course, considering how dangerous it would be if you got hit."

"Aww man!" the pegasus whined, landing back on the ground with a pout.

They walked over to the entrance of the racetrack, where a pair of familiar chipmunks stood on the entrance and exit gates into the stands or down on the track to race. The little engineers who aided Sora, Donald, and Goofy with Disney Castle's commandeered Gummi ship are named Chip and Dale, easy to tell them apart from their work uniforms and their furry bodies: Chip has a black nose and one buck tooth, while Dale had a red nose and two buck teeth.

"Hey, Sora!" Chip called out, both chipmunks jumping and waving as the entourage approached the gates.

"It's been a long while!" Dale added.

"Hey, guys," Sora greeted. "So, you guys been up to anything these past couple years?"

"We've been trying to modify the Gummi ship to make it travel faster through space," Chips said.

"But, so far, no luck," Dale said. "A shame you and your friends got your own Gummi ships to work with."

"Although, we did get a little readout on the older Gummi ship you had, Sora." The teen winced, giggling sheepishly with a nervous grin. "Unfortunately, we had no idea what happened to you since you wound up off the radar, going too far out of the galaxy for us to pick up on your ship's GPS."

"Uhh, long story about that, but let's get to racing!" he quickly said before the little expert engineers could lecture him on his poor handling of his old ship.

Confused by Sora's behavior as he passed on through to the race track, Chip and Dale looked to the others for some answers. "Sora overheated his Gummi ship's engine and it ended up exploding after five consecutive days of traveling to a world far out in the galaxy called Equestria," Riku answered as he moved, showing their Equestrian guests to the chipmunks. "He never bothered giving it a break."

"With the engine as old as that a couple years back?" Dale asked.

"That was going to die out at some point, but for it to explode?" Chip looked at his partner, both of them shrugging their shoulders, having no idea how it could have caused his ship to blow up as well. "Probably a faulty connection with the electrical circuits when the engine gave out."

"But, oh boy, Sora really survived something like that," Dale whistled. "Nothing can stop him, huh?"

"Anyway, anyone else who wants to race head right on through or make their way to the seats and enjoy the race!" They soon made their way inside while Chip and Dale stayed to make sure others who wish to see the race or join were guided in the right direction.

Unfortunately, since the extra biplanes for any new racers who don't have their own vehicle requires hands to steer and press any of the buttons to activate their attack or defensive barriers, Twilight's friends couldn't race all that well. The alicorn could if she wanted to, but she just decided to watch and cheer for Riku to win to make up for rooting for the girls' side in Fruitball. Without needing to use their armor, the Keyblade wielders transformed their blades into gliders, showing Mickey something he didn't even know was possible, and lined up at the starting line. Even Minnie and Daisy were going to take part along with them, Donald, and Goofy, enjoying their little time off from their duties in the castle.

While the race was about to start, up on one of the many tall buildings in the town, a mysterious person hidden under a brown cloak exited a hidden passage that was found in the sewers of Disney Town that lead to one of the roofs of the buildings. The only parts of him that could be seen are his hands, his skin tan as his left hand wore a black fingerless glove, along with a small part of a gauntlet he wore underneath the long sleeved cloak, and he wore dark brown and gold boots on his feet. He stood by the corner of the roof looking out to the racecourse, eyeing the racers down at the starting line.

"This sure brings back some memories." He spotted the Keyblade wielders on their gliders, watching them speed off as the lights turned green. "All that's missing is an idiot in dark spandex to cause trouble for the town, and we'll have some deja vu." The Unknown watched the racers go about the track, running through the shorter course as it can branch off to certain sections of the town and even in the castle grounds. His eyes mainly focused on Aqua and Ventus as they raced, avoiding any stray attacks when they took the lead or tried to hit the ones in front of them. He could see Aqua was enjoying herself in the competitive race, letting out a sad sigh. "At least you're having fun now..."

As they were rounding about the third lap, Aqua spotted him standing there, not paying attention to where she was going as she flew into a twister, sending her spiraling out of control. He took that as his cue to leave, jumping down from the high roof to the empty streets and into the main square. When Aqua got her bearings, she looked back at the building, no longer seeing him there. She brushed it off and continued racing, being taken over by the others from her distraction and near wipe out.

The Unknown slowly walked around the square for a moment, noticing the ice cream stand run by Dewey. He hadn't sampled any of the flavors they had here for a long while, and finding the ingredients to make them that were dropped by rare Unversed were a pain sometimes. Luckily, they had a lot of different flavors on sale, and he wanted a few of them for later to snack on. They always stayed frozen and cool thanks to these ingredients used to make them, so he could wind up in a volcano and they wouldn't melt a single drip. Lowering himself to his knees in order to be seen, keeping his hood shrouding his face, the blue-shirted triplet noticed him.

"Hey there!" Dewey greeted. "What'cha looking for?"

"Let me get...a dozen Rockin' Crunch ice cream bars, please." The young duck quickly got his order as he placed the exact amount of Munny on the counter.

"You new around Disney Town?" Dewey asked. "We got a whole bunch of attractions going around for the Dream Festival today! And don't forget to place your vote for who will win the Million Dreams award!"

"Oh really? Where do I vote?" the mysterious man asked.

"Just fill this ballot out with a name on it, and I'll turn it in for you!" Dewey said, handing him a small slip of paper and a pen.

"Great. I don't really have much time to stay long. I'm pretty busy." He wrote down the name "Aqua", and along with the ballot, he gave the young duck an envelope. "Also, if you meet someone with the same name as who I chose to win the award, give her this for me."

"Oh. Ok." Dewey took the ballet entry and letter, exchanging the ice cream for the Munny on the table.

"Thanks." The Unknown grabbed his ice cream and headed for the town's exit.

Once the race ended, everyone made their way back to the main square for some more ice cream. It was a close race, but Sora managed to win first place with Riku in second, followed by Ventus, Minnie, Daisy, Kairi, Aqua, Mickey, Goofy, and Donald. While the teen gloated on his victory, annoying Donald with how poorly as he always kept getting caught around the moving tornadoes, Aqua couldn't help but feel distracted after seeing The Unknown again. He wore the same cloak, but with how far away he was, he couldn't see any other features aside the face he was indeed human, not Equestrian. He was following them, watching them, but she had no clue as to why as he began bringing back her paranoia.

"Boy, that race sure was fun," Goofy said.

"Speak for yourself," Donald grumbled. "All of you ganged up on me and kept flinging me into the tornadoes!"

"You do know you're able to defend yourself, right, Donald?" Sora questioned. "If you did that when you got up in front of someone, you would have been able to avoid getting stuck in dead last."

The duck mage squawked angrily, held back by Goofy before he could pounce Sora and get into a scuffle. "You know, Donald, he does have a point."

"Wish we could have been able to race," Rainbow grumbled.

"Well, those vehicles do have small controls," Twilight said, seeing what she could have spotted from up in the stands. "I don't think your hooves would be able to press any one of them. And it looks uncomfortable sitting in those kinds of seats for any of us."

"I'm surprised you didn't want to race, Twilight," Applejack said, nibbling on a Sugary Skies popsicle. "Ya got one of them glider things like the others."

"Or maybe played Fruitball on our team!" Pinkie added while eating a Bueno Volcano. She took a lick of it, her mouth on fire for a moment before it was cooled off a second later. "You've got some moves we didn't know you had that could have beaten the boys by a landslide!"

"I still want to rest after what happened with Rarity being possessed by a cursed book Spike brought back, which she shouldn't have opened concerning it was dangerous just from the cover alone." The alicorn looked at Rarity, eating a Vanilla Glitz, the unicorn giggling sheepishly at the damage she caused when she was freed. "That, and I didn't want to end up cheating when my D-Links keep activating on their own. I still can't control them, and two sometimes end up appearing. I appreciate the extra help, only if it didn't exhaust me more than simple training."

"That's actually pretty weird to have two different links used at the same time," Kairi said. "Aqua said you could only use one, but you can use two...What if...you could use more than two?"

"I don't want to think about that," Twilight said with a shudder. "Being two of my friends in one is tiring enough, but you have no idea how exhausting it is to be Pinkie Pie alone!"

"Yeah, I can be pretty exhausting," Pinkie said casually, not even slightly offended by Twilight's comment on her D-Link with her.

"But do you think it's possible?" Kairi asked. "With that much power, I don't think any Heartless, Nobody, or Unversed could stop you...Maybe even Xehanort wouldn't stand a chance."

"I'm not sure...I am tempted to try it if I can figure out how it works, but right now, I don't want to end up in a coma with five personalities of my friends turning me into a super soldier with multiple personality disorder for a few minutes." Twilight called her Keyblade in her hoof, staring deeply into the gems hanging on her weapon's chain. The last one, being her own cutie mark and Element of Harmony, was the last to be found, but how can one form a D-Link with themselves confused her. "But what will my D-Link do? It's impossible to form a link with only one point that's the same as the one reaching out to it."

"Maybe you'll be super powerful with magic and blow up things the size of a skyscraper!" Pinkie said, putting her wild thoughts in. "And like Aqua, create huge ice towers, or shoot a giant lightning bolt down on ten miles worth of land! Ooh, ooh! Maybe even-!"

"Ok, Pinkie, we get it," Applejack interrupted, stuffing more of the pink mare's spicy and cold treat into her mouth to silence her. "We ain't gonna find out until it happens. Though we're sure it's magic, bein' her Element and all."

Aqua had tuned everyone else out, still wondering who this Keyblade wielder was and why he was now following them. While lost in her thoughts, Mickey and Minnie stepped up to the stage where the musical ice cream machine sat. Everyone's attention immediately went to the king and queen of Disney Castle as they got the crowd's attention, not even surprised to see them wearing anything outside of their usual royal clothing.

"Ladies and gentleman of Disney, it gives me great pleasure to say this year's Dream Festival is just as enjoyable as it has since the founding of this kingdom!" Mickey announced. The crowd cheered and applauded as their favorite events of the year was a success. The king held up his hands, quieting his subjects to continue. "And, as always, at the end of the festival, we count up all the votes to see who will win this year's Million Dreams Award! We've got plenty of votes and they have been tallied!"

Handing the king and queen the envelope that held the winner's name was Mickey's pet dog, Pluto, prancing up onto the stage with said envelope in his mouth. This was the first time the Mane Six had seen the king's loyal pet before, unlike any normal dog with a thin black tail like the mouse's, wearing a loose green collar around his neck. Pluto stood between his master and Minnie, the queen taking the envelope while Mickey pet his best pal on the head.

"And this year's Million Dreams winner is-" Minnie opened the envelope and pulled out the slip inside that held the name. "-Aqua!"

Cheers rang out in the square, Ventus groaning in agony as his name wasn't called. "Aww man. I wanted to win this year's award and taste the new ice cream."

Aqua had snapped out of her thoughts as her name was called, a little confused at first with everyone looking at her and cheering for her at first. She didn't know how she won, but the woman stepped up to the stage and grinned to the audience, thankful for a little distraction from the mystery Keyblade wielder.

"Congratulations, Aqua," Minnie said. "Seems like a lot of the town remembers you after so long."

"I'm surprised I won at all," Aqua responded as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I expected someone else to win, like one of the boys or Kairi."

"Actually, you had won by one vote, beating Ventus out of a tie," Mickey said, making the younger teen groan loudly as he said the outcome aloud. "We had one vote from an unknown guest that voted for you, and Dewey said he wanted to give this to you."

Mickey pulled out the folded letter with her name on it, along with the warning "For recipient's eyes only." Aqua took it, wondering who wanted to give her a letter, but decided to wait to read it until she was alone.

"And now, for this year's Million Dreams Award for Aqua; our new ice cream thought up by the king!" Minnie went over to the ice cream stand and grabbed the special ice cream cone. Mickey's inspiration for this treat came from Equestria from the design: a large scoop of vanilla and orange split ice cream, each half representing a sun and moon, flavored soft candies placed around the ice cream to form a circle, shaped like the Mane Six's cutie mark as the Elements of Harmony, in the center of them was a white chocolate heart, dark chocolate on the outside forming pony ears, a unicorn horn, pegasus wings, and a short tail, and set on it was a rainbow waffle cone spiraling down to the end. "He calls it the Equestrian Eclipse!"

"Well, I wonder where he found the inspiration to design something like this," Aqua said aloud, her friends giggling to themselves at her statement, knowing exactly where it came from. She took the cone, which seemed to look good as art, though she wondered if it tasted just as good as well. Taking a small bit of the ice cream, she hummed in delight, even better than the Royalberry ice cream cone she had several years ago. "Wow. This is really good."

"Let's give a round of applause to our Million Dreams winner for this year, everybody!" Everyone clapped for the Keyblade Master as she enjoyed the new ice cream recipe as her reward.

(Missing You)

As the day came to an end, everyone returned back to Equestria to get some rest after the fun they had. While many of them were exhausted and headed straight for bed, Aqua sat in her room in Rarity's home, finishing up her stitching on her Wayfinder. At least the day didn't end badly as she and the others did have fun, and the Equestrian Eclipse was delicious. But seeing The Unknown there, standing on one of the buildings and watching them, it made her nervous. So many questions ran through her head, demanding answers as to who he was and why he was now following them.

She put away her sewing materials, setting her new Wayfinder around her neck. As much as she wanted to get some sleep after the fun day today, she still couldn't get that Keyblade wielder off her mind. Looking through her pockets, she pulled out the letter Mickey gave her, thinking it had to have been The Unknown who left this for her, including giving her the extra vote for her to win. Curious, she opened it up and read what was written in it, wanting it to explain everything he refused to tell her back in the Crystal Empire.

Aqua,  
Before you question who I am, I cannot tell you, nor show my identity to anyone. In time, I will tell you what I know and who I am under my disguise. One thing I know is everything about you, including your past as a Keyblade Apprentice in the now lost world, the Land of Departure. And I could not answer your questions in the Crystal Empire. I don't want you to hear my voice until we meet again. You were already irritated enough when you searched for me, your magic threatening to explode from a magical surge unicorns go through when under extreme stress, emotional outrage, or psychological torment...and from the look in your eyes, you show signs of all three. But understand that I am not your enemy. Xehanort has ruined my past just as badly as yours, all of us having a common enemy. I will send you another letter, giving you the location of where I reside here in Equestria so we can meet face to face.

The Unknown  
P.S.: Hope you won the Million Dreams Award. You deserve it for all you've done for the worlds.  
P.P.S.: I found this in Radiant Garden. I recognize the Keyblade you used, but I know it isn't yours.

At the bottom of the letter, Aqua noticed a photo taped face down, hiding the image from her. She remembered losing her Keyblade along with her armor when she tried to save Terra back in Radiant Garden, but she never had the chance to try to search for it. Lifting the picture out with her levitation, she flipped it over, her eyes growing wide at what was on it. Resting against what looked like the wall of a log cabin was her Keyblade, Rainfell. Wherever The Unknown was hiding in Equestria, he has her old Keyblade, thinking someone in Radiant Garden might have taken it after she sacrificed herself.

"H-How...?" Aqua didn't know if she should be grateful or angry knowing this Keyblade wielder she has never met has her Keyblade. "...Who is this person? How does he even know it's mine when he's never seen me?...Or...has he been watching me...?"

Feeling more paranoid than ever at the thought of The Unknown as a stalker, Aqua made sure her room was entirely sealed so no prying eyes would watch her while she sleeps. She even looked under her bed and every hiding area a grown stallion can conceal themselves behind or under something. After triple checking to make sure her room was secure, she finally crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Out in the middle of a forest glade in Equestria, there was a log cabin built in the center of the glade. The Unknown laid on the roof looking up at the clear night sky, looking at the stars twinkling out beyond the world. He grabbed a Rockin' Crunch ice cream bar he took from the dozen he bought in Disney Town with him, taking off the protective wrapper and taking a bite out of it. His eyes lazily looked out at the stars, ignoring the always full moon of Equestria risen by Luna's magic.

The stallion let out a sigh, enjoying the treat, but it was more out of sadness. "I miss the good old days," he uttered. "If only they stayed that way..." The Unknown continued stargazing as he reminisced on his past, occasionally licking or biting his frozen treat, savoring the nutty, bittersweet bar. Turning his head to the right, he looked at Aqua's Keyblade, Rainfell, laying beside him. Finishing the last of the bar, holding the stick in his mouth, he took the blade by the handle and held it over him. Memories came to him, good, bad, and worse as he sat up, holding it in both hooves. "...Aqua...How did you survive that dreadful realm for so long? Why did you do it?"

He spent the next half hour on the roof of his cabin, playing with the ice cream stick in his mouth as he wondered how Aqua still lived in the Realm of Darkness. He pulled out the stick, grabbed the wrapper, and climbed down from his roof, heading inside to turn in for the day. Tossing the paper and stick in a trash can, The Unknown rested Rainfell against the wall in his living room, furnished with only a couch facing a fireplace. He then moved to his bedroom, blowing out the candles that were the only source of light in his home before taking off his cloak and hanging it on a nearby coat rack. His silhouette from the moonlight veiled his body as he climbed into bed, lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"...I'm sorry," he apologized. "I should have been trapped in there, not you, Aqua..."


	90. Twilight's Kingdom part 1

A few days after the Dream Festival, Twilight was given a message from Celestia to greet dignitaries from a neighboring kingdom at the Crystal Empire, and everyone was invited to come by. Even after being there for the Equestria Games about a week ago, it was still a great city to explore. Aqua, sadly, didn't want to come. It wasn't because she didn't want to, she was still a little anxious leaving the boutique and claimed she wasn't feeling well, keeping The Unknown's letter a secret from everyone else. At least she agreed to watching Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo while they were away, provided they don't try to blow up the town with any of their shenanigans. Ventus stayed as well to help, knowing those three fillies can be a handful when they get to thinking of ways to get their cutie marks.

On the train ride over, Twilight looked down at her Keyblade, contemplating the role given to her by Celestia. She's gotten a little better at fighting with her Keyblade, her D-Links just as helpful in combat when she really does need them, but her role as a defender of light and vanquisher of darkness wasn't the one thing troubling her. She and her friends were able to do just that with the Elements of Harmony, though now that they were back where they belonged in the Tree of Harmony, she was the only one out of them who could really fight back against the Heartless. Twilight was more concerned with her role as a princess of Equestria.

"Hey, Twilight." Riku sat beside her after talking with the others for a while. He noticed the sad look on her face as she stared down at her Keyblade. "Why the long face?"

"...Was that supposed to be a joke?" she asked, looking up at him.

"...Oh." It took Riku a moment to realize the awkward question he asked. "No, no, I meant why are you so down? Not because you're a pony and your faces are...long cause of your muzzle and uhh...the face thing...joke..." It grew more awkward with silence as he tried to explain the joke, which could have also been insulting to them out of context. "I'm shutting up now."

"Well...I don't know why you guys all wanted to come with me to this royal meeting," Twilight said. "There's not much I'm going to be doing there except smile and wave when the dignitaries arrive."

"...That's it?" Riku asked. "You mean, you're not going to take part in the meeting?"

"Yup. I'm just going to be there, smile and wave, and I don't know what else." Twilight sighed, tapping her hoof against the blade of her weapon. "I feel like my role as a princess of Equestria doesn't equate to that of the others...What exactly have I done as a princess ever since I ascended?" Riku was about to say something, but the alicorn interrupted him. "Not including my coronation because that was where I was crowned a princess, and the Summer Sun Celebration last year didn't count either. All I did for that was fly through the air and make a flashy entrance for the longest day of the year."

He closed his mouth, unable to think of anything she had done as a princess. "...Well, maybe Celestia has something planned for you today that she wanted to tell you personally. Like a surprise."

"I don't know..." Riku wrapped a wing around his conflicted girlfriend, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Destinies can lead to a lot of questions that don't leave a lot of answers," he said. "I mean, just take a look at me. A Keyblade Master, a protector of light, where someone from another world gave me the power that would come to me in time. Unfortunately, I fell down the wrong path by my anger and jealousy, letting darkness in my heart...Even when I was tested by Master Yen Sid, I felt like I would fail, despite all I've done two years prior to my Mark of Mastery exam, both good and bad. But, I ended up passing, even though I shouldn't have as I still, to this day, feel like I should have failed.

"We don't know what our futures will hold, but what we do now determines the outcome of our destinies." Riku gently laid his hoof over Twilight's, giving her a peck on the cheek. "You're already getting better as a Keyblade wielder, but I know you'll also be a great leader as a princess in this world."

"I can only hope that time comes sooner rather than twenty years later," Twilight grumbled, though she took Riku's words to heart.

The train finally arrived at the Crystal Empire as passengers stepped off the platform, whether as tourists checking the city out or business ponies examining their wares and make deals with the locals. The group made their way to the castle to prepare for the arriving dignitaries that would be here soon. While Twilight stood out on the balcony, the others were inside the castle and Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were outside to greet the dignitaries and make their way inside for their meeting.

The crystal ponies began alerting their presence with fanfare, Flash Sentry down below announcing their presence. "The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia!"

The Duke and Duchess made their way down the road with their entourage, meeting with the three alicorn princesses as they bowed in respect to each other. Twilight did her part, smiling and waving after lowering the banner of Maretonia's flag, though they didn't pay her much attention. As soon as they went inside, the lavender alicorn sighed.

"That was it?" Spike questioned. "Princess Celestia had you come all this way just to do that?" The others leered at Spike, the baby dragon realizing he ended up hurting Twilight's feelings. "Uhh, I mean, wow! Really regal and important!"

Riku smacked the back of Spike's head for disregarding Twilight's feelings toward her role as an alicorn princess. "Real smooth, Spike."

Later that evening, Twilight paced anxiously out in the halls, Sora, Riku, and Kairi staying with her to make sure she doesn't have a nervous breakdown. The princesses spoke with the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia in a private room, their words muffled as they discussed any important deals, agreements, anything they had planned on going over in secrecy.

"Twilight, calm down," Sora said. "I don't know if it's possible to wear a groove into crystal, but you might end up doing that if you keep pacing."

"They've been talking all day," Twilight muttered. "I don't know what else they'll be planning on doing."

Soon, the doors to the room opened, the Duke and Duchess stepping out as the meeting ended. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Twilight bowed to them as they approached.

"Your highness, thank you for understanding our desire to keep the number of those privy to these confidential discussions to a minimum," the Duke said.

"Of course," Twilight said as the couple of Maretonia passed them. As soon as they left the hall, they stood up as Celestia, Luna, and Cadence stepped out of the room. Twilight eagerly approached her fellow princesses, awaiting any new orders. "Is there anything else I can do to assist with their visit?"

"I'm sorry, Twilight," Celestia apologized. "Their visit is already over." Disappointed, Twilight's ears drooped sadly. "What's wrong, Twilight?"

"I guess...I don't understand why I'm here," Twilight said. "Couldn't have one of the guards unfurled the banner instead?"

"Having all four of us here in the Crystal Empire to greet them lets dignitaries know that their visit is considered very important," Celestia explained.

"And, it gives me the opportunity to see my favorite sister-in-law again," Cadence said as she hugged Twilight.

"I am happy to see all of you." Even though she was being honest, the others knew she still had something else on her mind to say.

"But...?" Cadence asked.

"But, what is my purpose as a princess?" Twilight questioned. "I mean, Princess Luna raises the moon,-" Luna nodded her head. "-Princess Celestia raises the sun,-" Celestia nodded as well, though she saw where her ex-student was going with her explanation. "-Cadence, you protect the Crystal Empire, and all I ever seem to do is...smile and wave."

"But you have a Keyblade like us," Sora said. "You can be...the princess of light?"

"Sora, that goes to the Princesses of Heart, and I'm one of them," Kairi said. "That kind of princess needs a heart of pure light, and Twilight...well, you know..."

"Oh. Right..." Twilight walked past them as a sad tune played around them.

Twilight made her way to the balcony where she performed her "role" as a princess for the day. She leaned over the railing, looking out at the Crystal Empire as she sung her woes aloud about her ascension.

 _[Twilight]_  
 _It isn't that I'm ungrateful_  
 _For all the things that I've earned,_  
 _For all the journeys I have taken,_  
 _All the lessons that I have learned_

 _But I wonder where I'm going now,_  
 _What my role is meant to be_  
 _I don't know how to travel_  
 _To a future that I can't see_

The three alicorns and three Keyblade wielders stood out on the balcony with Twilight as they heard her out. Celestia and Luna can understand how Twilight felt, questioning what they were meant to do in life as princesses themselves, though the outcome of their rule wound up breaking them apart from the populace choosing one over the other. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were chosen by the Keyblade, their lives changing from normal kids to powerful warriors, and Kairi had been destined to be a Princess of Heart ever since she was born. But like Kairi, Twilight had two destinies, but she only understood her duties as a Keyblade wielder and barely did anything to prove she would be a great princess of her own world when she's barely done anything.

 _I have my wings, I wear this crown_  
 _I'm a princess, this is true_  
 _But it's still unclear to me_  
 _Just what I am meant to do_

 _I wanna have a purpose_  
 _Wanna do all that I can_  
 _I wanna make a contribution_  
 _I want to be a part of the plan_

Celestia approached Twilight, gently laying a hoof over her shoulder as the music began to shift from saddening to hopeful.

 _[Celestia]_  
 _Your destiny's uncertain_  
 _And that's sometimes hard to take_  
 _But it will become much clearer_  
 _With every new choice you make_

Luna and Cadence walked up to her as well to reassure Twilight along with Celestia.

 _[Luna]_  
 _Patience is never easy_  
 _I understand wanting more_  
 _I know how hard it is to wait_  
 _To spread out your wings and soar_

 _[Cadence]_  
 _But you stand here for a reason_  
 _You're gifted and you are strong_  
 _That crown is upon your head because_  
 _You belong_

 _[Celestia, Luna, and Cadence]_  
 _Know that your time is coming soon_  
 _As the sun rises, so does the moon_  
 _As love finds a place in every heart_  
 _You are a princess; you'll play your part_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stayed back and watched, neither of them ever hearing Celestia or Luna sing, Sora the only one of the three who never heard Cadence sing. It was a surprise for them to see a magical illusion of the sun and moon rising above the alicorns along with a Crystal Heart in between them, turning into sprinkles of light that fell around them.

 _[Luna]_  
 _We understand you wanting more_  
 _A chance to shine, a chance to soar_

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence flew up and hovered over Twilight in a triangular formation, the lavender mare looking up at them as they circled her.

 _[Cadence]_  
 _Soon will come the day it turns around_

 _[Celestia, Luna, and Cadence]_  
 _Know that your time is coming soon_  
 _As the sun rises, so does the moon_  
 _As love finds a place in every heart_  
 _You are a princess; you'll play your part_

The princesses landed, repeating their magical light show with their magical elements they control and turning them into sparkles of light again. Twilight looked down, feeling unsure if she will play her part, but Celestia tilted her head up to look at her.

 _[Celestia]_  
 _You are a princess; you'll play your part_

She pulled her former student into a hug, which Twilight gave back. "Your time will come, Twilight."

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence headed back inside, leaving Twilight, Sora, Riku, and Kairi to themselves as they headed off to bed. Riku approached Twilight, gently nudging her flank with his.

"See? It's just like what I told you on the train," he reminded. "You'll find out when your destiny as a princess comes to you in time."

"Maybe you're all right," Twilight said, nuzzling her stallion. "I guess I'm just a little bit impatient. And a little worried."

"You've got your friends to be there for you, and me." Riku gave the alicorn a soft kiss on the lips, wrapping his legs around her barrel. "Want to do something to get your mind off those negative thoughts of yours?"

"Hmm..." Twilight's stomach began to rumble, not having eaten anything all day while she waited for something else to do for the dignitaries from Maretonia. "...Heheh. I guess some dinner would help clear my head a little. I think I know a good restaurant around the empire I want to try."

"Then it's a date." Riku and Twilight flew off and made their way into the city for their dinner date.

"I'm getting a little hungry, too," Kairi said. "Wanna tail them and get some food?" Sora didn't respond, staring at the hallway in the castle where the princesses disappeared to their rooms. "Sora? You ok?"

"...I didn't think they sang that good," he finally said. He turned back to Kairi, completely awestruck. "No wonder every pony in this world sees them as goddesses. They have the pipes of angels...and it was amazing! I'm dying to know what else they can sing if we can drag them off to a karaoke club!"

Kairi sighed, lightly bopping Sora on the head as she climbed onto his back. "Just catch up to Riku and Twilight so we can have a double date and eat. I'm starving."

"Guess I'm the only one who can appreciate heavenly singing from alicorn princesses that control the sun, moon, and love," Sora said as he took off.

"Oh, so does my singing compare to theirs?" Kairi asked. "I am a princess, too, you know."

"Nope. Theirs is far better than any famous singer in any world." The unicorn growled and wanted to smack Sora upside the head again, but he did have a point.

"Well...that song was really amazing," she admitted. "Let's just hope Twilight will find her place as an alicorn princess. As much as she is a Keyblade wielder like us, she has a bigger role in Equestria as one of six special heroines destined to wield the Elements of Harmony."

(Xehanort)

Somewhere in rural townin another part of Equestria, a lone unicorn stallion wandered through the empty streets with a bucket of oranges. A light fog covered the town, very little light coming from the buildings inside to guide him on his way. He jumped as a can was kicked aside from one of the alleyways. Exiting the passageway was a mysterious figure garbed in a gray cloak, concealing his entire body.

"Oh, sorry about that," the startled stallion said with a sigh of relief. "You came out of nowhere."

"'Is he friend or is he foe?', the pony wonders," the figure said. The unicorn stared at the mysterious equine at his statement with a confused gaze. "I can assure you...I am no friend. I am Lord Tirek." He revealed an arm and part of his face; his skin red, his arms bearing metal bracers, a white beard, and a nose ring. The old creature clenched his fist, worrying the stallion as he wasn't entirely equine at all. "And I will take what should have been mine many years ago."

"W-What?" Before the unicorn could flee, the mysterious being opened his maw wide, inhaling deeply like a demonic beast as the stallion's blue aura holding his oranges was suddenly flowing out of him and in the demon's mouth.

He grunted in pain, feeling every ounce of magic in him fade, almost like the life was being drained out of him. After it was completely gone, the stallion fell to the ground in his weakened state, his cutie mark disappearing as he gazed up at the fiend with glossed over eyes. A yellow aura appeared around the being as it grew about an inch, laughing sinisterly as his yellow eyes shone underneath the veil of his hood.

Celestia was startled awake from the awful nightmare she had, unable to help but watch as one of her subjects' magic was sucked away by the horrible demon. As she panted heavily, never feeling so scared in her life aside from losing her sister, Luna burst into the room she was sleeping in during their stay in the Crystal Empire.

"Sister, are you alright?" Luna asked.

"I just had the most terrifying dream," Celestia said.

"That was no dream," the young sibling said. "I had the exact same one. It was a vision. Of him."

"Then we don't have much time." The princess of the sun climbed out of bed and approached the window. "We need to tell Twilight and Cadence. We may even need to warn Sora and his friends as well. The stronger he becomes...the more we're all in danger..."

(My Heart's Decsent)

As the sun began to rise, Celestia asked Cadence to send guards to retrieve Twilight, Sora, Riku, and Kairi to the throne room. The rest of the group that came with them had to head back to Ponyville, promising to come back after whatever important meeting they needed to attend. Sora let out a yawn as he, Riku, Kairi, Twilight, and Cadence waited for Celestia and Luna to enter, the alicorn sisters needing to grab something before starting the private meeting.

"So, Cadence, do you have any idea what's gotten under Celestia and Luna's skin?" Sora asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know," Cadence said. "She told me to bring you four here, but whatever it is, both of my aunts are acting really strange, almost as if they were afraid of something."

"Is it Heartless?" Riku asked. "Or more Nobodies they may have sighted?"

"No. It is far worse than those creatures of darkness and nothingness," Celestia said as she and Luna returned. holding a book in her golden aura. "Something of an even greater threat than the likes of Discord, Sombra, or even Nightmare Moon has broken free; his name is Tirek."

She opened the book, opening the pages to an illustration of a wasteland, showing the silhouette of what appeared to be a centaur with two curved horns on its head in the background, and a gargoyle with brown fur, wearing a gold triangular-shaped pendant around its neck. "A centaur and a gargoyle? How come we haven't seen any of them around Equestria?"

"They live across the seas, but we do not share any ties after what had happened over a millennia ago," Celestia said as she began telling the tale within the story. "'Tirek and his brother Scorpan came here from a distant land, intent on stealing Equestrian magic.'" She turned the page, showing the gargoyle, Scorpan, among the ponies, but it was more peaceful as he seemed happy, having no ill will toward them. There was even another picture on the next page where Scorpan befriended Star Swirl the Bearded, wearing the same kind of outfit Twilight wore on Sora and Kairi's first Nightmare Night in Equestria. "'But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young unicorn wizard.'"

Luna took over narrating on the next page, where Scorpan tried to plead with the centaur, Tirek, though the closeup of Tirek and his yellow eyes seemed to show no sign of peaceful unity his brother had. "'Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans. When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions.'"

"'Scorpan returned to his own land, and Tirek was sent to Tarterus for his crimes," Celestia continued as more pages were flipped. Scorpan warned Celestia and Luna, returned home, and Tirek was banished into the underworld where he would rot for his attempt to take the ponies' magic. "But, it appears he has found some way to escape and is out in Equestria as we speak."

"We believe his escape must have occurred when Cerberus had left his post to the gates of Tarterus," Luna said.

"Wait, Kairi and I brought that mangy three-headed mutt back to the Underworld a couple years ago," Sora said. "Tarterus is connected to another world, Olympus, and oddly enough, that's the very same place Hades keeps prisoners sent there from Equestria. The Underworld must be connected to every single world if there are souls sent there when they die, or demons too powerful to keep them contained."

"But if he escaped that long ago, why is he stealing magic now?" Twilight asked.

"He has been sealed in Tarterus for over a thousand years, his powers drained and leaving him vulnerable," Celestia explained. "Right now, he has probably regained enough strength to use his dark powers."

Sora sighed in annoyance. "Great. That's another bad guy wanting to seek revenge after being banished to something for a thousand years. You make worse enemies than I do, Celestia." The white alicorn princess grimaced, lowering her head slightly as her gaze shifted to Luna for a moment. Realizing he brought up a bad memory of Nightmare Moon with his statement, he winced, mentally punching himself and reminding himself to hit himself hard in the face later for upsetting both Celestia and Luna. "Uhh, sorry. I...didn't mean it like that..."

"And everyone else thinks I'm insensitive," Riku muttered to himself.

"We know you did not mean to say it like that," Celestia said, accepting Sora's apology. "At least this time, Tirek was like Discord back then; an enemy."

"But unlike Discord, where we were able to persuade him to change his ways, Tirek will not," Luna added. "Discord unleashed his magic, but that's less dangerous than having every single ounce of magic drained out of everypony, including alicorn magic."

"Then let's beat him up and send him back to Tarterus!" Sora raised his hoof up above him, summoning his Keyblade. "He won't be able to take on six Keyblade wielders at once!"

"I do not think that is wise, Sora," Celestia said.

"Huh? Why not?" Sora asked in confusion.

"He might not be a threat at the moment, but if he manages to absorb enough magic from several ponies, not even I could defeat him on my own." The teen scratched his head, not getting the severity of Tirek's power. "And as ponies while in this world, your magic could be sucked dry if he catches you. Tirek might also take away the magic from your Keyblades, which will make him grow stronger."

"...You sure he's able to do that?" Sora asked, looking to Riku, Kairi, and Twilight.

"I think so," Twilight said. "Before I turned into an alicorn and my Keyblade, I was able to mimic the spells you, Kairi, and Donald showed me with my own magic alone. It was weaker, but it was effective...So, it's possible Tirek could steal Keyblade magic along with the pony magic you have in Equestria. And with how strong it is, it would make him far more powerful."

"Then that means we're useless if he's stolen enough Equestrian magic to overpower us," Riku summarized. "If he steals all of it, Sora's Harmony Form might not even be enough if those six Keyblades only hold a fraction of the Elements of Harmony."

"There is one way to stop Tirek." Everyone brought their attention to Celestia. Whatever idea she had that would stop Tirek without risking any casualties didn't seem good with the frown on her face. "With the Elements of Harmony back in the Tree of Harmony and Tirek able to steal any form of magic if you get too close to him, there is only one other option we have. He is our only hope of stopping him; Discord."

"WHAT!?" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Twilight, and Cadence exclaimed simultaneously.

"...As in 'Discord', Discord?" Applejack asked after Twilight, Sora, Riku, and Kairi came back to Ponyville and explained what their meeting was about to their friends, including Ventus and Aqua.

"Princess Celestia is trusting that chaotic snake to deal with a magic sucking centaur over us!?" Ventus exclaimed.

"As much as I want to agree with you on Discord's powers, Ven, I think Celestia might have a point," Aqua said. "His chaotic magic was annoying when I tracked him down to get Sora back to his normal size, and if he's able to get through us and our power, then he has a better chance of capturing Tirek then we do."

"Yeah. We're putting the fate of the world in the claw and paw of a chaotic deity who hasn't even been fully reformed," Sora grumbled. "I'd rather trust Xehanort to deal with Tirek, and he's public enemy number one throughout the whole universe!"

"But Discord can be helpful," Fluttershy reasoned.

Sora gave Fluttershy a dirty look, making the pegasus blanch. "Do you not recall how he SHRUNK me to the size of a Breezie a while back!? As far as I know, he's not even close to being reformed if he still loves to pick on the rest of us except for you, Fluttershy!"

"Oh...But, at least he turned you back to normal." The teen grumbled, turned back to normal after Aqua beat the living stuffing out of Discord.

"We can only hope he shows he's changed," Twilight said. "He can sense magical imbalances, so the next time Tirek steals magic, he'll find him."

"So, what are we going to do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nothing...Unless any of you want me to smile and wave," Twilight dejectedly said with a sigh. "Maybe I'll try to figure out how to find those keys for the chest in one of the books in the Castle of the Two Sisters."

"Guess that's something for us to do while we wait," Riku suggested, draping a wing over Twilight's back. "I doubt we'll find anything, and we can't exactly go out looking for them when Tirek's attacking, but maybe we can finally figure out what's in that chest."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "The Equestria Games are finally over. We did promise to find the keys, wherever they might be."

"Then let's get going!"

Spike exclaimed.

Twilight did feel a little better as they made their way to the Everfree Forest. Even though she doesn't feel all that important as a princess just yet, she still had her friends to lift her spirits. While walking along the safe path, Aqua made sure to put herself and the more experienced Keyblade wielders in formation around the Mane Six and Spike, just in case any wild animals or Heartless came from around any corner to attack them. Luckily, there was no danger throughout the walk, but it didn't hurt to be careful. They soon reached the bridge leading across the chasm below where the Tree of Harmony rested.

"I wish we kept the Elements of Harmony," Rainbow complained slightly. "We could have kicked Tirek's plot quicker and keep other ponies from losing their magic."

"But we had to give them up so the Tree of Harmony could live," Rarity reminded the pegasus.

"And even without them, our friendship is as strong as ever." Everyone agreed with Fluttershy, their bond more than just random chance by a group of magical gems destined to be theirs to use against the forces of evil and darkness.

"Let's just hope a certain 'friend' doesn't make us regret giving them up," Applejack said, though that certain "friend" appeared behind them.

"Is someone talking about me?" Discord said, surprising everyone as the mares turned to face him, Sora groaning in annoyance.

"Here he comes to wreck the day!" Sora sang as he turned to leer at the draconequus. "How'd you even know we were talking about you specifically?"

"I do have ears, you know." The Keyblade wielder noticed Discord was missing an ear. He felt something tap his shoulder, turning to find his missing ear sitting on his shoulder. "They can wind up anywhere if I don't pay attention to them." Growling, Sora grabbed the appendage and smashed it under his hoof. Discord yelled out in pain, rubbing the side of his head where his "missing" ear used to be. "Hey, I can still feel that!"

"Good." Sora then lifted the ear up to his mouth. "THAT WAS FOR TRICKING ME AND SHRINKING ME TO THE SIZE OF AN INSECT, DISCORD!"

Discord yelled even louder as Sora shouted into his disconnected ear, clutching his head in pain before swiping it away from him. The others laughed at the draconequus's misfortune, regretting secretly teleporting his ear onto Sora's back the moment they came back to Ponyville.

"What are you even doing here?" Aqua questioned, tapping her hoof, waiting for any signs of the mismatched creature of chaos to trick anyone.

Discord reattached his ear back in placed, his head still ringing from Sora's revenge shouting. "I was doing a little bit of reading before going off on my mission." With a snap of his fingers, he teleported the Mane Six's journal, filled with all of their adventures and lessons they learned from them. There were different colored bookmarks scattered on different pages in the journal, the five marks colored like Applejack's, Pinkie's, Rarity's, Rainbow's, and Fluttershy's coats. "You all know I'm tasked with taking care of a certain escapee."

"We just told everyone about Tirek and your responsibility to stop him, Discord," Twilight said.

"And I was just as shocked to hear Celestia say that I carry this important role and not Sora!" Discord said in mock surprise, teleporting behind the pegasus and mussing his spiky hair. He somehow managed to straighten it all down against his head, not a single strand sticking up. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if she actually made ME an alicorn princess after this!"

Discord snapped his fingers, giving himself a pair of fake purple wings, a fake purple horn on his forehead, wearing a purple crown fit for a king as he posed. Confetti rained down on everyone as applause rang out around them. Discord waved to the imaginary crowd, making the gold Twilight cane appear in his hand as he paraded in front of the annoyed group sans Fluttershy. Sora shook his head, getting rid of the confetti and fixing his hair back to normal.

"I think that's only going to happen in your dreams," Riku blandly said.

"Oh, I don't dream," Discord said, shoving the scepter into the white pegasus's mouth. "You and Sora should know a bit about dreams. You can freely travel around, invade other ponies' privacy, see secrets you wished you could never unsee."

Riku spat out the cane, swiping his hoof at Discord, only for the draconequus to teleport away from him, still holding onto the journal. "It was mostly the dreams of worlds that were still sleeping when the worlds returned from darkness."

"Worlds dream? That's quite interesting." Discord flipped through the pages of the journal, closing it shut as he looked down at the empty ravine. "What's more interesting is that Twilight hasn't opened up that little chest down there." The draconequus teleported everyone in front of the Tree of Harmony, examining the magical chest while everyone else recovered from the sudden teleportation. "I was kind of wondering if what lies inside this little box might prove Princess Twilight's worth as a royal alicorn princess. I'm just bringing this up because Twilight was feeling a little down about being given a title in name and no duty to uphold."

"Hey! How did you know how she was feeling!?" Pinkie questioned angrily.

"Oh, was eavesdropping not the right way to know how my friends feel? Woe is me. Will I ever learn the intricate nuances of being a good friend?" Discord tried to act sorrowful for "accidentally" eavesdropping on their conversation, but no one bought the fake crocodile tears, which could have probably come from a crocodile. He dropped the act, clearing his throat as he climbed onto a scooter that appeared behind him the moment he moved. "Well, I must be off to catch me a villain and prove I have truly reformed!"

He honked the horn on the vehicle before disappearing in a flash. "Good riddance." Sora's prayers went unanswered as Discord reappeared before them, hovering upside down with the journal still in his hands. "Will you just go already!?"

"Hey, I forgot one little thing!" the draconequus defended, placing the book on the irritated pegasus's head on one of its corners. "I think you should re-read that little journal. Lots of neat adventures that took place this past year, and I marked down some really interesting passages you have got to look at!" Discord slithered over to Fluttershy as Sora took the journal off his head, looking through the pages of their wild adventures. "We're still on for tea, right, Fluttershy?"

"I wouldn't miss it," the yellow pegasus said, which excited the draconequus greatly.

"Wonderful! I'll even bring the cucumber sandwiches!" Discord walked off, opening up a doorway to who knows where and walked through, finally leaving them alone as he closed the interdimensional passage.

The group grew utterly silent, Sora closing the journal as they stared at where he made his leave. "...Should I say it, or does someone else want to?"

"Ooh! I think it's my turn!" Pinkie said, clearing her throat before saying what Sora was going to say. "We're doomed!"

"We sure are," Ventus agreed. "I liked him better when he wasn't on our side."

Some of the girls agreed with the younger teen, mainly Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Now free from Discord's random nonsense that was less tolerable than Pinkie's, Twilight took the journal from Sora. She didn't know if Discord was messing with them or gave his honest opinion, but she wondered if what was in that chest was really what he imagined it would hold. However, she had no clue if their journal had anything to do with the chest. They didn't find any keys, only strange sources of light Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Ventus could sense that she couldn't, which then gave her the ability to fight like how her friends would if they had a Keyblade. What still bothered her was why this was happening, how she wasn't able to feel the light like they could, and what her own link toward herself was able to be found.

She shook the thought aside, needing to find those keys for the chest. "Let's start looking around the castle's library. I want to know what's in this chest."

(Strange Whispers)

Later that evening, Tirek had begun to attack again as he caught another unexpecting stallion unicorn in the dead of night. He only attacked unicorns at the moment, building up his power as their magic was easy to tap into thanks to their horns being a central point to control their magic. The stallion's eyes were glazed over, his body weak, and his cutie mark taken, just like his last victim, growing stronger and stronger.

Leaving the drained unicorn, he found another unicorn minding his own business, not even concerned by standing in front of a dark alleyway. Tirek snuck up on him, ready to take another pony's source of magic to strengthen him more. Just as he was about to suck the pony dry, his head turned around at the last moment, Discord's face appearing on the equine body he took.

"Tirek, I presume?" Discord asked with a smirk, shocking Tirek slightly.

"Discord? You are...free?" The draconequus transformed into a bird standing on a perch, his mismatched body parts colors staying as he turned into a parrot.

"As a bird," he gloated.

"Well, I commend you for your escape," Tirek said, a little impressed as he only heard news that he had been turned to stone a long while ago.

"Sadly, the feeling isn't mutual." Chains appeared around Tirek's wrists at the snap of Discord's fingers, confusing the elderly-looking centaur.

Tirek grumbled in annoyance, now enslaved by the more powerful chaotic deity. "I should have expected you wanted Equestria to yourself."

"Oh, no," Discord said with a chuckle. "I'm placing you under arrest under Sun Butt's orders and locking you back up for my friends." Tirek was shocked to hear the Lord of Chaos was now a servant under one of the princesses who trapped him in Tarterus. The draconequus leaned over to Tirek, holding a paw up to block his mouth from unsuspecting ponies, though no one else was out but them. "But between us, I'm mostly doing this for Fluttershy."

"What are you saying?" Tirek asked, confused and irritated at Discord's reasoning for cuffing him. "You mean to tell me you're friends with these ponies?"

"Why, yes. Yes I am." The centaur grumbled, unable to believe someone as powerful as Discord managed to be swayed into being friends with the ponies in Equestria, just like his younger brother, Scorpan.

"Have you finally lost the intellect you have over the insanity of your power?" Tirek questioned. "Clearly you must see that 'friendship'-" Tirek said with disgust at the term. "-is another name for imprisonment. You must have abandoned your true nature just to stay on their good graces."

"What!?" Discord scoffed, tossing away a harp he held, a halo hovering over his head. "I've done nothing of the sort!"

The draconequus swatted the halo away, flying away like a bird to nothingness. "Please, Discord. I've seen this before. He was always weak minded, but you, however, are smarter than my brother, who fell for that same trap many years ago." Tirek saw the conflict racing through Discord's eyes, slightly believing his words. Discord may be smart, but he wasn't a genius. "I know you don't want this, Discord. You have so much power over these ponies, yet you're playing as their errand boy, hearing nothing but lies about friendship when I can help you gain what you really want after being turned to stone; freedom." He caught Discord's eyes growing wide, ignoring a dresser appearing behind him that held an oddly shaped lamp of the draconequus in a pink lampshade tutu and a picture of him and Fluttershy. Tirek mentally grinned in victory, getting his attention. "Help me grow stronger, Discord, and reclaim your greatness. After I drain all the magic from these ponies, I would love to see this world turned upside down.

"Join me and we can rule this world as partners, or stay as you are, serving under these lowly equines as they hold you by a leash, threatened to be turned into a living statue if you unleash your power." Tirek held out his hand at his offer with a sly smirk.

Discord stared at the centaur, recognizing the exact same gesture from Sora's memories when the two first met a couple years back. Riku did the same thing to Sora when their home was being destroyed by darkness, which wound up being a bad omen as darkness threatened to swallow the both of them. Discord looked at the picture of him and Fluttershy together, the first ever friend he ever made in his entire life, truly gaining her friendship despite his attempts to get under her skin. That memory was both heartwarming and sad, both from hearing her calling him her friend and the realization that he can't do anything he wanted if something were to upset that friend, risking losing her entirely and being all alone again.

Discord was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Ever since he was freed and during his reformation, he longed to spread chaos across Equestria again, but then he would lose the only friend who actually cares about him. But at the same time, he didn't want to lose Fluttershy and the friendship they had together, all at the cost of not using his chaotic magic the way he wants to use it. He looked back and forth between the photo and Tirek, a decision that was impossible for him to make. Either way, he was going to lose something, and he will regret whichever one he decides on over the other. He took a deep breath and swallowed down his anxiety, finally choosing what he was going to do.


	91. Twilight's Kingdom part 2

"Ugh. So many books," Sora moaned, his eyes skimming through random pages in one of the books he pulled. Everyone had been going through each and every single old and dusty book in the Castle of the Two Sisters's library, piling up ones they've already read to find out more about the chest. They searched until the sun had set and night fell, finding absolutely nothing about the magical chest, the keys it needed, or anything about the Tree of Harmony. Despite finding the harmonious tree and the Elements of Harmony, Celestia and Luna didn't do much research on it, nor had anyone back then ever studied it. "I thought I'd finally be away from reading when Destiny Island got lost in darkness."

"You wouldn't have an adventure if you don't even know how to read anything the worlds had to offer," Kairi said. "Even if school was boring for you, we have been learning new techniques and magic spells under Master Yen Sid's tutelage."

"I find it more fun to be a part of a book rather than read it." After flipping through all the pages, Sora slammed the book shut, dropping it in his pile as he slid down against the shelves he picked. "Where's a random Heartless encounter when you need one!?"

While searching in the library, Twilight had disregarded reading their journal since their past adventures didn't show them any hints of finding the keys to the chest. After the first couple hours of looking through the other books, her curiosity from Discord marking the five specific entries got to her as she looked it over. She re-read each entry several times over, finding something oddly similar in each one her friends had shared in these specially noted entries. Maybe Discord did have an idea and really did help, or he guessed just to annoy her and throw them off track trying to find the keys. Either way, she had to tell the others.

(Kairi)

"Hey guys, I think I noticed something in our journal!" she said, getting everyone to stop looking through the hundreds of books yet to be looked through.

Taking a small break, they surrounded the table the alicorn sat at as she held the journal out to them. "Twilight, that has our different adventures all of us know about," Rainbow said. "Lots of lessons learned, random stuff, our lives not as normal as everypony else's."

"Yes, but these bookmarks Discord placed in these specific entries had a few things in common each of you had gone through," Twilight explained. She flipped over to the orange bookmark, which was the entry Applejack had made about being honest with Granny Smith when Flim and Flam sold her that fake tonic. "Applejack, you and Sora remember what happened when you told everypony their tonic didn't work?"

"How can we forget that?" Sora asked. "If those swindling unicorns come back, whatever they're selling, I'm destroying, even if it is something that's actually useful."

"But it was one of the hardest things Ah ever had to do," Applejack said. "Ah didn't want Granny to be miserable after believin' that tonic doesn't do anything. So, Ah ended up lyin' to her and made Sora promise not to tell either."

"You will not believe how relieved the both of us felt to finally say something after Granny Smith pulled that stupid stunt," Sora added with a groan of annoyance. "I wanted to tell those two thieves off and tell everyone their tonic's a sham, but I didn't want to upset Granny either. Even at her age, she can really swim a lot better than I thought she could."

"But how does that have to do anything involving that chest?" Riku asked.

"From the entries Discord had marked, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy all had a situation where their Element they represented wasn't easy to solve." Twilight turned to the marked entry for Fluttershy with the Breezies. "Fluttershy, you realized that the only way to show kindness to the Breezies was to force them to leave your home."

"I felt absolutely terrible doing that to them," Fluttershy said, remembering how disappointed the Breezies were when she finally kicked them out. "But it was the only kindest thing I could have done, and it was really hard to be that harsh to them so they could get home."

Twilight turned to Rarity's entry when they all went to Manehattan for the fashion show she took part in. "Rarity, even after Suri had taken advantage of your generosity during Fashion Week, you didn't let that stop your generous spirit."

"Though, I did become selfish and forced you girls to help me make a new line in one night," Rarity admitted. "But I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do anything special for my friends after all you did for me."

"Rainbow, you had a chance to fly with the Wonderbolts in the Equestria Games, but you chose to fly with your friends," Twilight said as she flipped over to Rainbow's marked entry.

"Ugh. That was the worst choice I had to make, and I chose an even worse answer by faking an injury," Rainbow grimaced, reminded of the scolding she got from Sora. "But, I decided to stay loyal to my friends, even if-"

"Ooh! Ooh! My turn!" Pinkie interrupted.

Rainbow grumbled, leering at the back of Pinkie's head while Twilight opened Pinkie's Element learning entry. "Pinkie, you realized that seeing your friends having fun and laughing was more important than proving the Cheese Sandwich you were the better party planner."

"That's a birthday I'm never going to forget," Ventus said. "Fun, insane, but after Pinkie FINALLY decided on working with Cheese, it was the best party ever."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Ven," Rainbow said, giving the teen a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Ok, but how does all of that tie in with the chest?" Riku asked again. "All we knew was that after those moments, whoever they had helped learn about their Element of Harmony, the girls were given a gift to show their gratitude for learning an important lesson. Those gifts also had a light they gave off, which allowed you to use your friends' powers through a D-Link..."

"...Wait." Aqua began to realize what Twilight was trying to say. She took the journal from the alicorn and looked through the bookmarked pages. It all added up: the mares' difficult decisions to make pertaining to their Element of Harmony, the gifts they received for teaching someone the importance of their Element, and the light she, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Ventus sensed from those gifts. "...Twilight, if I know what you're thinking, then I think you might be right!"

"Right about what?" Spike asked, most of the group confused by what the two smarter mares discovered.

"Those gifts have got to be the keys to the chest!" Twilight answered. Everyone was utterly speechless, either shocked to the point of confusion and needing answers to the questions rising in their heads or surprised and desperate to find out if it was true. "Maybe Discord was actually trying to be helpful after all."

"I can't believe it slipped my mind," Aqua said as she held out the journal, feeling just as excited about this discovery as Twilight. "It was so obvious, yet all of us were clueless to finding the answers until now. The Tree of Harmony created the Elements of Harmony, six in total. Six bearers, each holding a different element, a chest with six keyholes that required six keys. And those keys are in the form of a lesson each of you gave to someone, including yourselves, which in then turns into a gratifying gift that set them on the right path pertaining to that Element; the light path over the dark!

"That also explains the light that came from those objects that gave Twilight the ability to use her friends' powers once they were found!" Aqua continued. "And we have five of those keys; five pieces of light for Twilight's Keyblade. They weren't able to be found in a book because the keys came to you girls. They were right under our noses this whole time!"

"We have got to find out if this theory is true," Twilight eagerly said. "There has to be a connection between us, the Elements, and the Tree of Harmony, and it has to be those items!"

"And what if they aren't?" Riku questioned.

"Only one way to find out!" Sora said. "Come on! Let's fly over to the girls' homes and get their gifts!"

Even though he was pessimistic about five non-key items used as a way to unlock the chest, Riku followed Sora along with Ventus and Rainbow Dash. They flew back to Ponyville and came back with the gifts the five mares had received: the spool of rainbow thread Coco gave to Rarity, the Wonderbolts pin Spitfire gave to Rainbow, Boneless the rubber chicken Cheese gave to Pinkie, the blue flower Seabreeze gave to Fluttershy, and the bit Silver Shill gave to Applejack. The four pegasi met up with the others back at the Tree of Harmony, laying out the objects before them. Now that they had them, the big question is how these five items will be used as keys for the magical chest.

"Ok, we have them...Now what?" Rainbow asked.

"Is there some kind of spell we can use?" Rarity asked. "Or maybe the Keyblades can transform them?"

"That's going to be a problem," Aqua said. "From your earlier experience using a Keyblade on the chest, I doubt using them on these items will transform them into keys."

"Come on, Boneless!" Pinkie shouted, grabbing the rubber chicken angrily, thinking interrogating the joke prop would give her an answer. "Give us those keys! I know you have it in you!"

"Yeah, sure," Riku said blandly. "Threaten the rubber chicken. That'll solve the problem."

Grunting in frustration, Pinkie threw Boneless at the chest. As soon as the rubber chicken struck the chest, it began to glow and float in front of it in a powerful aura of light. Twilight felt the light this time along with the other Keyblade wielders, a warm and comforting light that was also powerful. Boneless spun as it began to transform, turning into a gold key. It was shaped like a trio of balloons tied to a string, the blade curving up and down as the string while the balloons made up the bow to turn it. Everyone stared in awe, speechless as they watched the key float into one of the keyholes, fitting perfectly inside it.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to Pinkie Pie, even seeing her surprised by her random tossing of her gift. "...Well, turned out he was the key all along. I hope Cheese doesn't get mad at me for turning his long-time friend into a key."

"I guess that answers how they turn into keys." Whatever magic was inside that chest, it had to be very powerful, which only peaked everyone's curiosity at what lies inside.

Taking the rest of the items and placing them on the chest, they floated in the air surrounded by the same light from inside the mysterious chest. Hovering over a certain keyhole, the items transformed into keys, each of them a different style matching the cutie marks of the Element bearers. Rarity's key had a zigzagged blade, the teeth shaped like a diamond while the bow had three diamonds intersecting with each other. Rainbow's was shaped like a lightning bolt getting shot out by a small cloud, the teeth a tiny, sharp bolt of lightning. Applejack's key had an apple shaped as the bow as a small leaf made the teeth, the blade looking like one of the longest stems on any apple anyone had ever seen. Fluttershy's key had a butterfly for the bow, the teeth circular like a raindrop on the pointed blade.

The remaining four keys inserted themselves into their keyholes, leaving only one left out. "Only one key left. The key that represents my Element." Twilight looked down at the journal they shared, and out of all of them, she expected to write more entries and lessons she had learned this past year. Unfortunately, she barely wrote anything in there that was important. In fact, she didn't even write anything at all. "...But I didn't do anything to help somepony..."

"Aww, come on, Twilight," Sora said as he took the journal from her. "I'm sure you must have done something for someone and helped them with a magic problem that they learned from." He looked through the journal, but his optimism began to fade as he saw not one single entry in her writing. Everyone else began to worry as Sora's positive grin began turning into a frown as he slowly made his way to the last page that was written. "Ok...Guess not." He closed the book, tapping a hoof against the cover as he thought of something Twilight must have done. "Uhh...You helped save Celestia, Luna, Riku, Kairi, and I from Discord's plunder vines?"

"Sora, that was before we started writing in the journal," Twilight reminded dejectedly. "And before the chest came to existence."

"...I know," he said with a sigh. "I was just trying to help..."

"I guess I haven't done anything at all as a princess or a helpful friend teaching somepony about magic." The alicorn stared at the empty keyhole remaining on the chest, feeling that same uselessness like she did when the royal guests from Maretonia arrived at the Crystal Empire. Twilight sighed and held out her hoof, summoning her Keyblade, aiming the blade at the keyhole. Everyone had expected some kind of reaction if her Keyblade was added to the golden keys, but nothing happened, just like when they first discovered the chest given to them by the Tree of Harmony. "My Keyblade isn't a suitable replacement for my key still. So much for a sword that can unlock any lock in the universe."

"Don't worry, Twilight," Riku assured, walking up to her, gently laying his hoof against hers. "We'll find the last key. It's all just a matter of who to help and when it comes. As long as it isn't Trixie. I don't think she's worth the trouble with her 'great and powerful' talents."

Twilight couldn't help herself, giggling at Riku's suggestion on who she shouldn't help. Even though Trixie had stopped seeking revenge against her, she really didn't want to help her either, the magician's talents only useful for performances. There just might be someone in Equestria who she would meet that would have a problem, whether with magic or friendship, and she's the mare to help solve it and teach them about her Element if it becomes a difficult task. As she nuzzled Riku, thankful for his support, Spike belched out a scroll through his fire breath.

"Oh boy. Celestia sent us some mail," Sora said as Twilight unfurled the scroll. "It's either good news or bad news."

"It might as well be bad," Twilight said. "She wants me to see her in Canterlot immediately, and she also wants Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, and Aqua to come along as well." The Keyblade wielders and Twilight had a pretty good idea what might have happened if they were all urged to come to the castle. "You guys head back to Ponyville and we'll come back soon. Let's just hope nothing too serious happened."

"We better hurry, then!" The six Keyblade wielders quickly ran out, the human wielders summoning their Keyblades, tossing them out of the cavern as they swerved up into the air.

Their gliders came flying down, all six leaping up onto their rides and flying up above the trees. As much as Aqua didn't want to leave five mares and a baby dragon alone in the Everfree Forest, the path they walked on to get to the castle didn't lead anywhere dangerous, so she believed they would be fine. Within a matter of minutes, flying quickly and quietly across the skies, they reached Canterlot and hovered over the castle, keeping aware of any ponies who might see them riding on vehicles they imagined would be dangerous.

They dove off their gliders as they disappeared, landing on one of the outer bridges leading from the castle to one of the watch towers. "Who goes there!?"

"We're not invading!" Ventus said as the guard shined a light at them with his horn.

"Wait, Shining Armor?" Twilight called out.

"Twily?" The light dimmed, revealing Twilight's older brother dressed in his Royal Guard captain armor. "Strange way to make an entrance falling from the sky."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"It's a lot worse than you can imagine," Shining said. "I think it's better if Princess Celestia were to tell you. Cadence is here too, along with a few crystal pony guards from the Crystal Empire. We needed to amp up security after what's been happening tonight."

"Yeah, this is definitely worse than just bad news," Sora commented at the unfortunate news.

The six ponies made their way through the castle and reached the throne room, where Celestia, Luna, and Cadence waited for them. "Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could! Is it Tirek!? Did he attack again!?"

(Villains In A Sort)

"Yes, and I'm afraid I had put too much faith in Discord to stop Tirek."Celestia said.

"I knew it!" Sora exclaimed. "Great idea sending him! I knew he wasn't going to reform, and he's probably helping Tirek steal everyone's magic in Equestria!"

"Indeed," Luna said. "Discord has betrayed us. They have already attacked several places and Tirek has absorbed hundreds of our subjects' magic. He's already grown too powerful for us to stop."

With a blank expression, Sora held out his hoof and summoned his Keyblade. "That's it. Discord's getting turned back into a statue for the pigeons to use as a toilet."

"Why would he do this!?" Twilight questioned. "I thought that our friendship meant something to him! Especially to Fluttershy! I thought he changed..."

"Some villains, you can't ever change their minds about their plans to take over a country, the world, or even a power grander than anything else," Aqua growled. "Fiends like Discord, who can bend reality by the snap of his fingers, they'll do anything to get on your good graces. Then, when you get too close, they stab you in the back. Xehanort did that to us back then, using us for his own selfish gains of controlling Kingdom Hearts and creating the _X_ -blade."

"He blew his second chance, and he's not getting anymore," Riku added. "But now that he's teamed up with Tirek, they're practically unstoppable."

"In only a matter of hours, Tirek had stolen enough unicorn magic to steal away pegasus and earth pony magic," Celestia said. "And he won't stop at nothing to get our magic next."

"But...we won't let him do that," Cadence said morosely.

"So you're finally going to let us fight Tirek?" Ventus asked.

"I'm afraid that is not the solution, young Ventus," Luna said. "Even if Sora were to face him alone in his Harmony Form, he would be no match if Tirek can steal away your magic as well. And if he takes your Equestrian magic, you would be left defenseless."

"There is only one thing we can do." Celestia took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, Luna and Cadence knowing what they had to do, their heads lowering in sorrow. "We have to make a sacrifice for the future of Equestria, and this world. We must rid ourselves of our alicorn magic before Tirek can steal it from us."

Twilight and the Keyblade wielders gasped in shock at the dire choice Celestia decided on. "Give up your magic!?"

"But if you do that, you can't raise the sun or moon!" Kairi said. "Equestria will end up dying no matter what scenario happens!"

"It is the only choice we have," Luna said. "When Tirek comes for us, we cannot have what he desires."

Twilight couldn't find any better solution. They can't use the Elements of Harmony now that the Tree of Harmony needs them to live. Sora might not be able to take him down with the others helping to fend Tirek off. If it had to come down to this, whatever Celestia believes is the better choice, she would gladly give up her magic for her friends' sake.

"I'm more than willing to do my part and give up my magic," Twilight finally said.

Before the Keyblade wielders could voice their opinion, Luna spoke up. "You misunderstand, Twilight. Our magic can't just disappear. Somepony must keep it safe."

"And that pony is you, Twilight," Cadence said, shocking the lavender alicorn.

"M-Me!?" she asked.

"It is possible Tirek doesn't know there is a fourth alicorn princess in Equestria," Celestia said, answering the one thousand "Why?"'s running through Twilight's head. "Discord might have told him about you, though there is the chance he neglected to warn Tirek about you. If we transfer our magic into you, you must stay hidden, and Tirek will never know where it has gone."

"But I can barely control my own alicorn magic!" Twilight exclaimed. "Hay, I just started learning how to use my Keyblade magic, and I wasn't able to do that much while I was heavily exhausted from that cursed book Spike gave to Rarity!" She looked back at Kairi and Aqua, both of them more magically capable than her since her ascension. "Why can't Aqua or Kairi take our magic?"

"Even if they are magically gifted, they are unicorns in this world," Luna said. "We do not wish to try and test that theory. We heard of the Alicorn Amulet incident a year past, and seeing how one unicorn went mad with power it granted, we don't want to imagine the possibility with three times that magical power infused into a unicorn."

"Besides, you're the Element of Magic," Cadence added. "If there's anyone we can trust to do this, it's you."

Seeing no other choice, Twilight sighed. "Alright...This is going to be very difficult, but with the help of my friends-"

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but I'm afraid the others must not know about your new abilities," Celestia interrupted. "Any knowledge of our power combined with yours could put them at risk." Twilight wilted, but she understood what could happen. "Are you ready to take on this responsibility?"

"This is my role as a princess of Equestria," the lavender alicorn stated. "I won't fail you."

"Then we must begin immediately before Tirek arrives." Celestia, Luna, and Cadence stood around Twilight in a triangular formation, lowering their horns as they prepared to give up their magic. "I suggest the five of you stand back."

"Right! Dangerous magic transfer! Need a lot of space!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, and Aqua stepped back until they were far enough away, no telling how strong the combined magical energy of three alicorn princesses will be. "We'll be way back here!"

(Kairi III)

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence began concentrating, their horns glowing brightly with their auras. Twilight watched as she stood still, swallowing the nervous lump in her throat as she prepared to be filled with three times more alicorn magic than she can hardly control. The three princesses surrounding her began to sweat, releasing every single ounce of mana within them to transfer into Twilight.

While the princesses strained heavily, the Keyblade wielders watched in awe, able to feel as well as see just how powerful they really were. Soon, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence opened their eyes simultaneously, flashing white as their horns fired all of their magic above them, forming a massive sphere of magical energy. It was bright, but not blinding, the energy surging inside a terror to behold when three alicorns' magic created the massive source of the world's one of few powerful kinds of magic. The alicorn magic slowly floated down, Twilight standing directly underneath it as she could only stare at it, her mind telling her to flee, but her heart told her to stay.

As soon as the orb touched her horn, Twilight gasped as her eyes flashed white as well, feeling the magic seeping inside of her as she was engulfed by the sphere. The lights became blindingly bright, forcing the teens and older mare to shut their eyes.

In a distant town not too far from where Canterlot's mountain resided, Discord and Tirek overtook another town, the centaur stealing more magic from his victims. As he drained them of everything they had, his body looked a lot younger and bigger, no longer wearing the cloak that concealed his body. His skin was red, though his body was covered with black fur, making him look like he was wearing a slightly torn muscle shirt. His equine lower half was a dark gray, his tail a lighter shade of gray similar to his beard. As his sinister orange aura glowed, he grew horns on his head, growing longer and curved, truly making him a demon who escaped from Tarterus.

While Discord watched his partner grow stronger, his entire body shuddered as if someone was shaking him, flailing like rubber. "Oooooh!...What? That can't be right?"

"What can't be right?" Tirek asked, his voice now gruff and low unlike his drained, tired older form.

"Oh, nothing!" Discord said. "Carry on with your magic draining!" Tirek brushed off the draconequus's odd behavior and continued his search for more magic, Canterlot their next destination with what he had gathered thanks to Discord's help. He looked at the mountain where the city resided, having an odd feeling of power that came from there. "What are they up to?"

Once the lighting had finally dimmed down, Riku squinted his eyes open to see what happened to Twilight. He saw Celestia, Luna, and Cadence on the floor, all three of them exhausted after releasing all of their alicorn magic. Without their magic, Celestia and Luna's mane and tail didn't flow like it always had, now hanging down and devoid of an ethereal presence. Floating in the center, he gasped when he saw Twilight, now filled with all the alicorn magic, her eyes still glowing white while her mane and tail flowed like Celestia and Luna's hair.

"Twilight?" The other Keyblade wielders opened their eyes, staring in awe at the mare hovering in the room. She began to float back down to the ground, Riku rushing up to her to catch her if she fainted. Twilight closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead as she landed, groaning at the incredible sensation of power she now had in her. She felt someone hold her, opening her eyes to meet her coltfriend's, keeping her on her hooves in case she fell. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..." Her mane and tail stopped flowing as the magic within her settled. "I'm...a little overwhelmed...I can feel their magic flowing inside me." She turned to look at Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, gasping in shock at the sight of the two alicorn sisters non-flowing hair. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw them in such a weakened state, running up to her mentor and embracing her. She got a look at Celestia's flanks, her eyes growing wide in horror at what she saw; her cutie mark was gone along with her magic. "Oh no...Celestia..."

Luna and Cadence had lost their cutie marks as well, leaving nothing but blank flanks. "Wow," Ventus said. "Being drained of all your magic...you really lose more than that. Their cutie marks are gone."

"The one thing that makes a pony unique disappears along with their magic," Kairi noted. "If this is what Tirek does, he really needs to be stopped."

"He's too powerful now," Aqua said. "He'll easily steal our magic if we all try to go after him."

"Indeed. He will," Celestia said, struggling to get up on her legs. It was almost as if the life was sucked out of the three princesses, panting heavily and incredibly weak. "I suggest you head back to Ponyville. Tirek will come soon." She sat on her haunches, unable to get back up. Twilight tried to help, but Celestia weakly nudged her away. "Twilight, keep our magic safe. Stay hidden."

"Ok," Twilight said with a sniffle.

She approached Cadence and hugged her, fearing what Tirek will do to them when he can't steal their magic. The pink alicorn hugged her back, her embrace weak, but still filled with love. Cadence looked up at Riku, comforting her sister-in-law all the while.

"Take care of her, Riku," she said, staring intensely at him despite her exhausted state.

Riku felt like he was experiencing deja vu, saying those exact same words to Sora when they closed the Door to Darkness. He knew how much Kairi had meant to his best friend, and he wanted to be sure he would always keep her safe, just like he had when her heart was inside his when their home was swallowed by the darkness. He promised his girlfriend's sister-in-law, nodding his head with the same seriousness in his eyes.

"I won't let Tirek get anywhere near her," he said. "I promise."

Cadence nodded her head, believing and trusting his words. Twilight finally let go, sad to see the princesses in such a weak state, but if it meant keeping Tirek from getting even stronger, their power was now hers to bear. It took a while for Riku to get Twilight to leave the throne room, the six of them needing to take their leave before Tirek discovers them. If he and Discord were getting closer, they couldn't risk using their gliders if they spotted them. Instead, they flew back to Ponyville: Kairi riding on Sora's back, Aqua riding on Ventus's back, and Riku carrying the distraught alicorn in his forelegs.

As soon as they made it back to Ponyville, they called it a night and headed off to bed, too late in the evening to tell the others what happened. They needed to keep Twilight's more powerful magic under wraps and not alarm everyone that Tirek was heading to Canterlot when morning comes. Riku stayed with Twilight, holding her tightly as they rested on the couch. She fell asleep in his embrace, still incredibly worried about what will happen when Tirek finds them, even attacking Shining Armor and stealing his magic too. Riku began to fall asleep as well, needing every ounce of energy he can get in case Tirek and Discord came to Ponyville in the morning.

Hours had passed until the pegasus woke up, still seeing nothing but moonlight shining down on the dark sky. "What time is it?" He gently shifted Twilight around, still sleeping and curled against him, carefully getting up off the couch while not disturbing the alicorn's rest. He stretched out his limbs and stumbled his way through the dark living room, reaching the kitchen. Turning on the lights, he squinted through the brightness until his eyes adjusted, finding a clock to check the time. "Seven-thirty? It was almost midnight when we left the castle. Why isn't the sun up?" As he asked himself that question, he realized Celestia and Luna didn't have their magic. "Oh, right. They can't raise or lower the sun and moon..."

With the day already starting, some ponies might already be up and wondering why the sun hadn't risen yet. Riku made his way back into the living room, approaching Twilight and gently shaking her awake. She mumbled something and rolled onto her side, only to yelp as she nearly fell of the edge, startling her awake. Riku caught her right as she slipped off, helping her back up as she yawned.

"Riku?" Twilight said drowsily. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty in the morning," he said. "There's supposed to be daylight, but because the princesses don't have their magic anymore..."

Twilight was now wide awake, already causing suspicion for the world to see something was wrong. "Oh no! It's morning!" She quickly ran to the window and looked up at the sky. Inside of her, she felt the sun and moon's presence as she stared at the moon, Celestia and Luna's magic telling her the day must begin and the night should have ended. "...I need to raise and lower the moon."

"You sure you can do that on your own?" Riku asked. "I'm sure with all that magic in you, it might act up and flare out of control."

"I...I think so. I have to." She took in a deep breath, lighting up her horn with her aura. "I can do this."

She focused her magic, reaching out to the celestial bodies around Equestria with her mind. Riku watched as her aura began flaring wilder, her body levitating in the air by a few inches, completely unaware of the overwhelming magic lifting her up. He didn't want to ruin her concentration, so he remained quiet and kept his hooves to himself, staring out the window. Twilight began to lower the moon and rose the sun into the sky.

"Wow. You did it." His fascination quickly faded as he watched the sun begin flying around in the sky like a fly trying to escape out of a closed window. "...Sort of. Keep it steady."

"I'm trying," Twilight grunted.

"Move it back to the right," Riku said, only for the alicorn to accidentally bring the moon back up. "That's the moon."

"I know that! Don't backseat guide me!" Twilight yelled, putting the moon back down and bringing back the sun, struggling to keep it in place. "You have no idea how heavy both the sun and moon can be! I don't know how Princess Celestia was able to do this for a thousand years. No wonder it took the magic of several unicorns just to move one of them, let alone a single alicorn controlling one."

"You just raise them up and down," Riku grumbled.

"It's easier said than done," Twilight grumbled back. "I need to find a place to practice controlling all this magic after this..."

Back in Canterlot, Shining Armor looked at the sky when the sun came out, wondering what was going on. He didn't see the princesses all night, too busy keeping his kingdom and his home city safe when Tirek and Discord show up. One of the Royal Guard soldiers approached him, curious as to what was happening to the sun, and the moon as it reappeared for a moment until it set quickly.

"Uhh, captain? Do you think there's something wrong with Her Highnesses?" he asked.

"I honestly don't have a clue as to what's going on." While still looking up at the sky, he heard the stallion yelp as he was dragged away inside the castle by an unknown force. Shining Armor turned to see the soldier had disappeared, only to have his helmet magically taken away. "What the hay!?"

(Organization XIII)

"Hello Shining Armor,"Discord said. The stallion turned his head around, the draconequus staring at him while wearing his helmet. "Since when did you get here."

Growling, the unicorn leapt back and lowered his stance, glaring at the traitorous chimera. "Back off, traitor!"

"The only one Discord betrayed was himself." Shining turned around, spotting Tirek holding the Royal Guard stallion that was whisked away. His magic was drained as his eyes had lost their luster, his cutie mark under the golden armor gone. The evil centaur dropped the magic-less guard and stepped forward. "Abandoning his true nature to cause chaos, just to make some friends? You equines are completely pathetic, offering him nothing for his freedom."

"You're not taking a step closer, Tirek!" Shining fired a beam of magic at Tirek, but the centaur caught it between his fingers, building it up into a small ball of pink energy.

"And you unicorns think you're smart attacking me, but you all forget I can steal magic, even if you shoot me with it." Tirek popped the magical orb into his mouth, consuming the energy as it made him stronger. "Considered a powerful race as the only kind of pony who can cast spells. Nothing but a joke."

Shining Armor stood his ground, even if he had no chance of winning. Tirek grabbed his muzzle and lowered his head, sucking away the magic out of him as it flowed into his mouth. Grunting, unable to escape the centaur's powerful grip, the stallion began feeling weak as his legs shook. Once he was drained, Tirek dropped him, sending the weak stallion collapsing onto the bridge. He looked up at Discord, confused as to why he would work for the magic stealing monster that was far worse than himself.

"Discord...how could you...do this?" Shining asked weakly before he passed out.

Discord began to feel a pang of guilt at the question, his thoughts of changing his mind quickly ebbed as Tirek approached him. "Why don't you go and have a little fun? I've got a meeting with a few princesses."

"Ooh! Good idea! I'll start renovating our new castle!" Discord disappeared somewhere around the castle, leaving Tirek to finish completing his goal.

He stomped his way through the castle, finding the doors to the throne room. With no guards able to stop him, all their magic drained away, he gripped the doors and ripped them off the walls, making his entrance inside. Slumped against the throne were Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, Tirek not noticing their missing cutie marks as he stomped forward.

"Hello, Celestia. Luna," Tirek greeted. "Not going to fight back? That's perfect. At least you know when you're outmatched." He grabbed Celestia first, holding her up to his face with an orange aura, his magic cast between his two curved horns as a sphere of orange energy. He began inhaling, but as he tried to sap away her alicorn magic to take for his own, he realized she didn't have any. "What? What's going on here!?"

"What do you mean, Tirek?" Celestia asked, smirking at the confused centaur.

Ignoring her, he dropped the alicorn and approached Luna, attempting to suck away her magic, but feeding off of nothing. "What have you three done!?" Tirek turned to Cadence, hoping third time's the charm, but she didn't have any alicorn magic in her either. Growling angrily, he turned to Celestia. "WHERE IS YOUR MAGIC!?"

Twilight finally managed to set the sun in the right spot after some trial and error with her new magical potential. She needed to practice using all this power immediately, so she and Riku, needing to keep a close eye on her, began to head out. Unfortunately, as the alicorn used her magic to open the front door, she used a bit too much as it shattered to pieces in a small explosion.

"What was that!?" Spike shouted as he ran down the stairs, startled by the door breaking.

"Uhh, Heartless in the library!" Riku lied. "We got it! We're gonna go out and get something for breakfast, Spike!" He pushed Twilight out the door as they went along their way, making their way toward the fields to practice. "Next time, I'll open any doors before you think to use magic with what power you've got now."

"I swore I didn't use that much," Twilight whined. "Let's just go somewhere where I can't cause any collateral-" Right as the alicorn began flapping her wings to fly out to the empty fields, she shot up from the ground faster than Riku could blink. "-DAMAAAAAAAAAGE!"

"And she also has faster speed and flight," Riku noted. "And more physical strength I bet...If she falls, I'm afraid of catching her if she lands hooves first."

Unable to control her flight, Twilight wound up zipping past Rainbow Dash on a cloud, her screaming alerting her friends down below as they saw a dark purple streak with a pink stripe down the center flew over Ponyville. This definitely alerted Sora, Kairi, Ventus, and Aqua, knowing she gained a lot more power, but they didn't expect her to have quicker movement speed as well. Everyone chased after her as she flew back down, skidding hard across the ground outside of town and leaving a ditch behind her from where she landed.

"Twilight, what was that!?" Rainbow asked as she caught up with her. "When were you able to move that fast!?"

"Uhh...I caught a really strong breeze?" Her horn began sparking, causing her to randomly teleport a few yards away. "And I'm having a really bad morning?"

The others finally arrived, the rest of Twilight's friends wondering what had happened while the Keyblade wielders began thinking of any excuses they could come up with. "Well, there was no breeze up there. Were you experimenting with Keyblade magic again? Like, increasing your speed or something?"

"No. I really have no clue what's going on with me today," Twilight lied, her horn sparking as her body was surrounded by electricity for a second. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to figure it out."

"Are you going back to the Castle of the Two Sisters again?" Rarity asked. "We would be more than happy to accompany you."

"NO!" Twilight, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, and Aqua exclaimed simultaneously.

The other mares looked at each other in confusion, unsure what's got the six wielders of the Keyblade so wound up. "...Uhh, well, no, because...we have some training to do," Aqua quickly said. "Or, more specifically, Twilight, Riku, and Sora."

"Y-Yeah! Lots of training!" Sora said, going along with Aqua's plan while the other four nodded their heads, nervous grins on their faces. "We're going to be doing some very serious training that'll probably destroy the ground out there!"

"Awwww!" Pinkie whined. "I wanna watch some training carnage!"

"By the way, what happened at the castle last night?" Applejack asked, feeling a little suspicious with the Keyblade wielders' reactions.

"Just a update on what Tirek and Discord are up to," Kairi said, being partially honest. Twilight's magic sparked again, making her jerk at the tingling electrical feeling. "And, just in case Tirek comes to Ponyville, we need to make sure everyone in town is safe in their homes so their magic won't get taken."

"Yeah, like a drill for harsh weather!" Ventus added. "Except...it's going to be an...evil villain rampaging through town drill!"

"I'll just tell Sora, Riku, and Twilight what I expect them to do for training today, and Kairi, Ven, and I will catch up with you girls back in town." Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy believed them, knowing Tirek was a more serious matter than whatever was happening to Twilight. If he was heading for Ponyville, he was going to try to steal everyone's magic, especially their alicorn friend's. As soon as they disappeared back in town to warn everyone, Aqua turned around, looking panicked. "Someone tell me what the heck just happened to Twilight!?"

"It's all the alicorn magic she has in her," Riku answered for Twilight as she struggled to keep her magic from sparking and jolting her. "It not only increased her magical power, but also her speed and physical strength. We were trying to head out to the fields so she can control it better, though I think you saw her speed off like a bullet the moment she tried to fly."

"...That explained the sun and moon moving like that earlier," Sora said. "I figured Twilight must have done that with all that magic in her...but, why exactly were you shaking them around in the sky like that?"

"You try lifting a large space rock nearly the size of a planet and a star at once while trying to move them in the right places," Twilight grumbled, finally stopping her mana from going out of control. "And that was the first time I ever had to do that. If I didn't, Tirek would have gotten suspicious."

"He's bound to find out about you at some point," Kairi said. "Either we're lucky he doesn't know of a fourth alicorn, or Discord is toying with Tirek by keeping Twilight unknown."

"Toying with him? Kairi, he betrayed us," Riku reminded her. "Even if this was a plan of his, I don't think we're going to trust him after he helped Tirek grow stronger. If he tells him about Twilight and where she's hiding, turning into a statue will be the least of his worries when he confronts me."

"So, what are we going to do?" Ventus asked. "Neither of us could probably beat him, even if we fight together."

"The only thing we can do is make sure everyone in Ponyville is safe and sound." Aqua turned to look at Sora and Riku. "Well, since I told the others, Sora, Riku, you two stay with Twilight. If Tirek finds you, you two would be better choices to keep her safe. We'll head back in town to make sure the other ponies stay in their homes so they won't lose their magic."

"Yes, ma'am," Sora and Riku said immediately, obeying their superior's orders.

Kairi, Aqua, and Ventus made their way back into town to prepare for Tirek and Discord's eventual arrival. Twilight was about to flap her wings so she, Sora, and Riku can fly off to the empty plains far from Ponyville, only to slowly retract them back to her sides. She didn't want to blast off and go into an uncontrollable flight again, settling on walking there until she had enough room to avoid crashing into anything.

Tirek sat on Celestia's throne, staring down at the three powerless alicorns. They had just finished telling him what had happened to their magic, wanting to pummel the princesses for denying him more and more power, though they left out Twilight and their magic transferred into her.

"So that was your plan? Getting rid of your magic so I couldn't take it?" Tirek asked, beginning to chuckle after a moment as he shook his head. Even though he didn't get their magic, he still won in the end. "You just made my revenge all the more simpler. How does it feel knowing you can't do anything to me as every unicorn, pegasus, and earth pony bows to my will?"

"You will not prevail, Tirek," Celestia said in defiance. "Your victory is only short-lived."

"Nothing will stop me unlike a millennium ago." Using his magic, Tirek created a portal behind the princesses, which lead to the realm of Tarterus. "Give my regards to Cerberus and the annoying blowhard, Hades."

He flung the three alicorns into Tarterus, trapping them in the same cage he was forced in for a thousand years. After making sure they were locked up tight in their new prison, he dismissed the portal, finding Discord standing behind it.

"You mean our will, right?" the draconequus questioned. "Without me, you wouldn't have been able to take over Equestria and regained your old strength."

"Yes, of course. My apologies," Tirek said. He stood up from his new throne and approached Discord, taking off the triangle pendant around his neck. "I want you to have this." He gave his new cohort the pendant, smirking as he saw the surprised look on Discord's face after placing it around his neck. "This was given by someone very close to me. I give it to you as a sign of my gratitude and loyalty."

"Ooooh." Discord examined the golden heirloom, studying its design. "I always did feel like I needed a good accessory that suits me."

The duo walked through the halls as they began planning for world domination, the window murals all changed up thanks to Discord's magic. All of them now had random mosaic art of Tirek and Discord, either doing something random or conquering something. Tirek soon stopped at one picture the draconequus forgot to change, which was Discord's defeat from Sora in his Harmony Form, turned back into stone by the six Keyblades of Harmony.

"What is this?" Tirek asked.

"Oh. I forgot about this one," Discord grumbled. "Well, let's just say the time I had been freed a while back, I was badly beaten by this pegasus; Sora."

"What kinds of weapons are those?" the centaur questioned. "Those are keys! You were beaten by a brat with keys as a weapon?"

"He's not any normal pegasus," Discord said. "In fact, he's not even from Equestria at all. He can be a dangerous threat with his Keyblade, and so can his friends. You can easily tell they're not from Equestria with how they're dressed."

"You neglected to tell me about this 'hero'?" The draconequus scoffed, changing the mural to himself trouncing the teen, the Keyblades broken in half as Sora cried comically in defeat.

"With you being able to suck away magic!? You can easily take away their magic without getting so much as a scratch!" Tirek hummed in thought as Discord praised his power. "Besides, they have a unique magical power not of this world. Imagine how powerful you'll be once you take it from them."

"Magic not of this world...huh..." Intrigued by the new information, Tirek continued down the hall. "Is it as powerful as alicorn magic?"

"Oh, it's got power in it," Discord said. "But they're stronger than they look seem. Especially Sora. He's able to use the power of the Elements of Harmony in Keyblade form."

"They won't be a bother to me. With the princesses without their magic, we can finally-" Tirek froze in place as he passed by yet another window. He turned around and got a better look at it, which showed Twilight Sparkle after ascending as an alicorn. "Is this supposed to be humorous!?"

"Doh! I knew I forgot to change something else," Discord groaned, though he left it there on purpose.

"Are you telling me there's a fourth princess!?" Tirek grabbed Discord's neck and nearly strangled him as he brought him face to face with his enraged gaze. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier!?"

"I was going to tell you," the draconequus assured, dangling his new pendant in between their faces. "I just needed a sign of assurance from you that we're a team. And now I have it."

Tirek grumbled, releasing Discord from his grip. "Fine, then...So, where is this fourth princess's castle located?"

Discord began guffawing, only making Tirek more irate at the insulting laughter. "No, no, no, no! Princess Twilight doesn't have a castle! She lives in a library in Ponyville!" The draconequus snorted, finding it hilarious that Twilight was a princess, and the only castle she could possibly be in was one made out of books. "Castle? Yeah, right!"

"Well, she won't be living there anytime soon," Tirek growled, looking back at the lavender alicorn in the mural, his magic to melt the glass to nothing but a puddle.

Ponyville was quiet, not a single pony out in the town except for five of the Mane Six, a baby dragon, and three Keyblade wielders. Everyone stayed inside their homes, heeding the warnings from the Element of Harmony bearers.

"Ok, I think that's everyone," Kairi said.

"Discord's taking his sweet time capturing Tirek," Rainbow complained. "He should have been done the moment he left!"

"I'm sure Discord will catch Tirek and this will be all over soon," Fluttershy said hopefully, Kairi, Ventus, and Aqua thinking otherwise, unable to tell them Discord betrayed them and break the yellow pegasus's heart.

"Well, Rainbow, catching an evil villain takes time if you want to do it perfectly." Completely surprised, the group turned around to find Discord standing behind them.

"Discord!" Fluttershy flew up to him and hugged him, happy to see he was alright. Kairi, Aqua, and Ventus prepared themselves, knowing they were going to end up in a confrontation the others won't enjoy when they find out the truth. "You're back! Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches?"

"I did." After breaking the hug, Discord snapped his fingers, creating a plate of cucumber sandwiches over his hands. His cheerful expression then turned into a sneer as he glared at them. "Although, I imagine they'll be your last decent meal for a long, long time."

He dropped the plate, spilling the sandwiches, raising a hand up to snap his fingers. The Keyblade wielders quickly dove away from the group as soon as they heard the snap, Discord trapping Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Spike inside of a cage. The draconequus expected Aqua, Ventus, Kairi, Sora, and Riku to know he was now against them, making sure he didn't leave a lock on the cage to break them out with their Keyblades. The escaped ponies summoned their weapons, staring the traitor down while the others questioned what was happening.

"Discord, what are you doing!?" Fluttershy asked.

"He betrayed us, Fluttershy," Aqua said, greatly upsetting and confusing the pegasus. "I know he's your friend, but he chose to join Tirek."

"And he's been helping him steal other ponies' magic," Ventus said, twirling his Keyblade in his hoof as he waited in anticipation to take down Discord. "We didn't want to tell you girls, especially you, Fluttershy. Now, Tirek probably knows Twilight has Celestia's, Luna's, and Cadence's magic and is on his way to take it from her."

"Why?" She looked at Discord, completely heartbroken as tears welled up in her eyes. "Why would you do this? I thought we were friends..."

"Oh. Oh, we were, Fluttershy," Discord said, feeling no remorse for his actions. "Tirek offered me so much more than your dumb little tea parties. Surely, you should have seen this coming."

"I didn't," Fluttershy sobbed, burying her face in Applejack's shoulder as she comforted her friend. "I really didn't."

"Well, we did!" Kairi said. "You won't get away with this!"

"You three think you can stop me?" Discord asked with amusement.

"I managed to beat you until you were bruised," Aqua reminded.

"Yes, well, that's because I underestimated you, Aqua. I was actually testing you to see how strong you were compared to Sora." Snapping his fingers, he made a blue book appear titled "Aqua" on the front cover. "You do possess a lot of magical skill and your fighting prowess is incredible...at least, before you wound up trapped in the Realm of Darkness and nearly went crazy for fifteen years."

Aqua gasped, never telling Discord that, nor has anyone else ever said anything about that or anything of her past to him. "How do you know that!?"

"He looked at your memories," Ventus said. Aqua looked at the teen in confusion. "Discord did the exact same thing to Sora, looking through his past to try to trick him and manipulate him into the opposite of who he was. He tried using that tactic to fight him, but his Harmony Form was able to beat the mimicked powers of the Organization XIII Nobodies, even their weapons."

"So you eavesdrop on anyone you meet to get into their heads..." Aqua growled, pointing her Keyblade at him. "You're a sick, twisted fiend."

"Why, thank you," Discord said, taking it as a compliment as he bowed. "Now, how about we settle this where we won't break apart Ponyville too badly?"

He snapped his fingers, shrouding the area around them in darkness, wind blasting against everyone as the Keyblade wielders braced themselves and closed their eyes. The wind began to slow down, sounding ominous as the air felt incredibly dark around them. Aqua opened her eyes, gasping in horror as she saw where they were. They were standing on the hill she, Ventus, and Terra went to at night to watch the stars in the Land of Departure, but it wasn't the bright and sunny world they called home. Discord brought them to the slowly dying Land of Departure, dark clouds and darkness making the world lifeless, when Master Eraqus was slain by Xehanort.

"W-What? Why are we here?" As she stepped forward, she noticed she was standing on two legs. Looking down at herself, she was a human now, no longer a pony. "What's happening!? Please don't tell me I've gone mad..."

"You're not, Aqua," Ventus assured. She turned around, finding Ventus and Kairi were humans as well, the latter looking around at the strange world tainted with darkness. "This happened to Sora. It's just an illusion, but he's able to make anything in here feel real."

 _"You must have done your homework, Ventus."_ Discord's voice rang out around them, Aqua, Ventus, and Kairi summoning their Keyblades in their hands, standing back to back as they looked around the illusion of the darkness infested Land of Departure. He walked onto the summit, appearing in the air before fully showing himself as he stepped on land. He was wearing a black coat similar to those worn by the Nobodies in Organization XIII, but he had the hood down and shrunk a little, just about as tall as Aqua. "Though, I was a little surprised to know you were in Sora's heart for a long while. Ever since he was a five-year-old boy. And yet you're still so young! How do you do it?"

"Quit digging into our heads!" Ventus exclaimed. "Where are the girls and Spike!?"

"Relax. They're right over there." Discord pointed over to the side, where the cage the ponies and baby dragon were trapped in hovered in the air outside of the protective railings of the summit. "Out of harm's way for our little fight, and Ponyville won't suffer from getting destroyed."

"Why are you wearing that?" Kairi asked.

"I thought it would be fitting for the scenery," Discord said. "Just be grateful I didn't choose the Realm of Darkness, otherwise I would give Aqua another psychotic episode and bring back Torrent along with another ice pillar castle." Aqua growled, tightening the grip on her Keyblade, despising the mind tricks he was playing on them. "Feeling angry already, Miss Keyblade Master?"

"I'm already mad enough after what I've been through," Aqua said. "You're just as sadistic as Xehanort, and I'm not going to be toyed with by your mind games!"

Aqua ran forward, rushing at Discord to attack him, wanting to get out of this illusion of the world she once called home. She swung her Keyblade, only to miss as the draconequus teleported a few feet away from the length of the blade. He warped back in front of her, spinning around and smacking Aqua hard with his tail, sending the woman skidding back to Ventus and Kairi.

"Ok, he wasn't that quick when we hunted him down," Ventus said, growing worried.

"Like I said, I was only testing you." Discord pointed a talon at them. "You all really don't have a clue who you're up against. I am the Lord of Chaos, able to bend reality and shape anything by my will alone. Tirek was right when I was giving up my power for friendship..." His eyes looked over at the cage, a brief second of pain flashing in his eyes when Fluttershy stared at him with a teary gaze. He shoved away all the memories of him being friends with her, no longer bound by friendship to keep him free from being turned to stone again. "You all have gotten lucky in the past, but today, Equestria will be mine and Tirek's to rule, and in order to do that, Tirek needs more magic. And you three Keyblade wielders will be his first taste of your power!"

(Dark Impetus)

With a snap of his fingers, two dark purple blades of ethereal energy appeared in his hands, gripping them in a reverse style like Ventus does with his Keyblade. Discord bent his knees as he moved into a fighting stance, holding his left sword in front of him and the right behind him. Kairi, Aqua, and Ventus had no idea what Discord would do with his duel energy swords, but they weren't going to take him lightly as he can do whatever he wanted with his chaotic magic.

He rushed forward, moving incredibly fast as he warped erratically, trying to confuse them on who he was going to strike first. The Keyblade wielders brought up their blades to block, but he teleported behind them, engulfing himself around a wall of fire. Surprised by the distraction, they managed to turn around and dive out of the way as he ran forward. Discord began teleporting around while constantly running forward, trying to ram into them at random and burn them in the searing flames around him. It was hard to tell who he was targeting as they constantly rolled or dodged out of his way until the fire finally died out around the draconequus.

Aqua ran for him as Discord skid to a halt, quickly calling back his swords as he blocked a swing from the older woman. "You realize you're making the biggest mistake of your life, right!?"

"The only mistake I ever made was getting beaten by a bunch of ponies!" Discord shouted, both draconequus and human clashing as sparks from the blades flew around them and lit up the slightly dimmed summit. Their attacks were swift, too fast for the ponies trapped in the floating cage to see as they warped around the battlefield. "And I'm not going to be beaten by hairless apes with giant keys for swords!"

Ventus ran in and struck Discord from behind, but he managed to block the teen's back attack while holding back Aqua in front of him. "At least we're not gullible enough to get turned to stone twice and underestimate everyone you meet, thinking you're the most powerful being in the world!"

"Ooh, witty comeback," Discord complimented, easily blocking the onslaught of swings from both sides with his blades. "But I really am more powerful than your inner darkness, Ventus." He struck Aqua's Keyblade as she blocked him, a powerful shockwave sending her flying back. "How is Vanitas, by the way? Is he back in your heart where he belongs?"

Ventus ignored the questions, not letting Discord rile him up and get him angry. If he got upset in a fight, his opponent could easily get the upper hand. The teen flipped away, moving his Keyblade as he blocked a quick flurry of strikes from the draconequus. While distracted with the younger Keyblade wielder, Kairi and Aqua fired several spells at him, Thundaga striking him from above, but he evaded the Firaga and Blizzaga spells, contorting his snake-like body to avoid getting burned or frozen.

With Discord distracted, Ventus backed away far enough, keeping his eyes on the warping draconequus to perform a Shotlock ability. "Alright. Let's see if you can keep up with this." Once he was fully locked on, Ventus flew off, his body shimmering with a white aura as he rapidly swung his Keyblade into the draconequus, shooting out blades of energy at him at point blank range. After attacking him plenty of times, he unleashed a powerful tornado to send Discord flying, but instead of causing any damage, there were several small pale green clear spheres that hovered around his body. "What!?"

"Nice try," Discord said, surprising Aqua as Ventus's Shotlock, Multivortex, didn't even harm him. "I know about yours and Aqua's cheap little Shotlocks. You're going to have to try much harder than that if you want to lay a hit on me." With a swing of one of his arms, he sent the spheres hurling toward Ventus. He began rolling out of the way as they shot spears out at him, nearly impaling him as his body tried his hardest not to get stabbed by the energy balls attacking him. "Now, let's limit your magic usage, ladies."

Turning back to Kairi and Aqua, a powerful gust of wind formed around Discord. Thrusting an arm forward, he shot out a cyclone that headed straight for the two female Keyblade wielders. Aqua cartwheeled out of the way in time, but Kairi wasn't so lucky. She was struck by the wind and sent flying back, along with what looked like 2-D bars that had words written on them that scattered around the field. Kairi staggered back as soon as she got her footing back, somehow unharmed from the force of the cyclone.

"That was it?" Kairi asked, aiming her Keyblade at Discord again. "Firaga!" The spell didn't fire. Confused, she tried it again, but nothing shot out from her blade. "W-What!? What's going on!?"

Aqua was near one of the floating bars, her eyes growing wide when she saw the word "Kairi: Firaga" written on one side. "He knocked the spells out of her with that tornado!?"

"That's right!" Discord appeared behind Aqua, thrusting his arm forward, shooting out white chains from his hand. He caught the Keyblade Master and bound her in the tight chains, a number five appearing over her head in a white and black clock as it began to count down. "I'll start by getting rid of you first since you have the most experience."

Aqua struggled desperately to escape, unable to be helped as Ventus was still avoiding the green spheres thrusting lances at him and Kairi had lost all of her magic and abilities, which were now all over the flat summit. As soon as the counter hit zero, the magical chains tightened and exploded. Aqua cried out before the powerful blast knocked her unconscious, sent flying across the field as she slammed into an invisible wall, keeping her on the summit and falling off.

"Aqua!" Ventus called out, the spheres finally gone as he ran toward her.

"I don't think so!" Discord shot a white, arrow pointed whip out of his hand, catching the teen as it struck his back. "You're gonna go into time-out next!" He pulled Ventus back as he let out a surprised yelp, swinging the teen around him like a flail. He made the aura whip disappear, sending the younger Keyblade wielder tumbling across the ground. Discord turned back to the unconscious woman, lifting her up with his telekinesis and tossing her toward the cage. She passed through the bars, her Keyblade left behind, turning back into a unicorn and trapping her inside with the others. "One down, two to go."

"Blizzaga!" Kairi shouted, firing a blast of ice at Discord's back.

It struck him, warping away from the Princess of Heart as she took a swipe at him. While he was busy with Aqua and Ventus, Kairi made a run for the floating panels, regaining her magic and skills when his attention wasn't on her. Ventus recovered from the whiplash he received, rushing in along with Kairi since using Shotlocks would only result in creating those magic bubbles. Both Keyblade wielders charged at his sides, only to clash with each other as Discord teleported away from them. His coat rustled in an invisible wind, creating four clones of himself before they all warped around the confused teens.

"Oh great," Ventus groaned. "Which one's the real one?"

"You won't find out for long!" the five Discords said simultaneously as they rushed the two teens.

They each attacked with incredible agility with their dark purple blades, ganging up on Kairi and Ventus as they defended from the surrounding clones. Ventus was agile enough to keep his guard and evade the three Discords attacking him, but Kairi wasn't as evasive, her specialty more in magic and keeping at a distance from her opponents. The two that attacked her managed to break through her defenses and repeatedly bashed her with their blades, not giving her any breathing room as she was pushed away from Ventus. He noticed Kairi was in a lot of trouble, but he focused on keeping himself from getting overwhelmed, unable to save her.

The two clones finally stopped attacking, leaving Kairi dazed and badly injured. One of them grabbed her and flung her hard toward the cage, turning her back into a unicorn as she dropped her Keyblade. The other clones disappeared, the real Discord the one who threw Kairi as he dusted his hands in satisfaction.

"Discord, why are you working with Tirek!?" Ventus asked, taking the momentary reprieve to breathe for a moment.

"Didn't you hear me?" Discord questioned. "I'm doing this because I was getting sick and tired of being bossed around by all of you! He made me realize I had more magical power than Celestia and Luna combined, and I was blinded by friendship!"

"Then why are you trusting Tirek?" Ventus asked. "Did you ever think about why you kept helping him steal magic? He's using you!"

"As if! He and I are partners, and we'll rule Equestria together!" Discord reached into the neck of his coat, pulling out the pendant Tirek gave him earlier. "He gave me this as a sign of his gratitude and loyalty. He isn't using me. You're all lucky I kept Twilight as an alicorn a secret from him until I was sure he and I are one hundred percent equal partners with his offer, and now that I have it, I can do whatever I want without any repercussions!"

"...Unbelievable," Ventus uttered. "You're a complete fool, Discord."

"...Excuse me?" the draconequus growled, slowly putting his pendant back under his coat.

"You really do think Tirek can trust you...You're a master of manipulation, and instead, you're the sucker blinded by his lies." The teen shook his head, pitying just how easily Discord lets his guard down when he thinks he's won, only to wind up underestimating someone and end up losing because of his cockiness. "Sora, Riku, and Kairi told us about Tirek and his brother, Scorpan, trying to invade Equestria a thousand years ago."

"Yes, yes, we get that!" Discord exclaimed. "Back then was a time of a lot of bad guys and crazy darkness where villains tried to take over Equestria! Blah, blah, blah! I didn't start that trend, by the way!"

"Do you know how Tirek was sent to Tarterus?" Ventus's question stumped Discord, but he refused to guess or even listen. "His brother sided with the ponies and warned them of Tirek's attempt to take over. Tirek's own brother stopped him, betrayed him. You think he was willing to trust someone else to help him just like that?"

"Well, he chose the wrong side, then," Discord argued.

"He chose the right side!" Ventus shouted. "You chose the right side too when Fluttershy willingly accepted you as a friend, even after you tried to ruffle her feathers! You had your freedom from imprisonment in stone and you made a friend after never having one before you tried to take over Equestria! Now you've turned your back on us! You turned your back on Fluttershy! Everyone gave you a chance, and you blew it because you thought you were a prisoner working for Celestia!"

Discord leered at Ventus, swiftly teleporting in front of the teen, grabbed the collar of his jacket, and slammed his back into the side of the peak. Gripping one of his blades tightly, he held the ethereal sword's edge against the teen's neck, growling angrily.

(Missing You)

"Do you have any idea what's like to be me?" Discord asked. "I always feel like a prisoner, even if I'm free to do whatever I want...You have no idea what my life was like when I was younger, especially at your age! Just take one good look at me, and what's the first thing that pops into your head!?" Ventus didn't answer, but there were several words alone that could describe the draconequus's body upon first sight. "...Monster...That's what I always hear..." Despite everyone hating Discord after betraying them and siding with Tirek, the conscious mares and Spike couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. "Freak. Mutant. A walking zoo. Take your pick. But I was always called a monster before I became the Lord of Chaos.

"I was born differently than any other creature. In fact, I don't even know where I came from, who my parents were, or if there were any other draconequuses...draconequui...?" While trying to figure out the plural pronunciation of his species, he growled and gave up trying to find one. "If there were any other creatures like me! Sadly, I don't think that there are any others like me...Before I even unleashed all my chaotic magic on Equestria, I tried to fit in with other species: wild animals, gryphons, zebras, minotaurs, and even ponies. But, surprise, surprise, no one liked me because of what I am; what I looked like.

"That's one reason why I never had a friend in the past, or ever met somepony as nice as Fluttershy..." Ventus could see a bit of regret in Discord's expression, feeling like he might have made the wrong choice siding with Tirek. The hope that he would right his wrongs faded as he glared at the teen he kept pinned to the wall. "After my last attempt to try to be nice and friendly, showing off my chaotic powers I was born with, I fled and went into hiding after the last pony I met called me a monster and ran from me. I was mad. I was upset...I was alone...Then, I finally decided after living in isolation; if everypony saw me as a monster, then that's what I'll be. And I'm sure you and the others know what happens next."

"But that was in the past," Ventus reasoned. "Things can change after many years. Fluttershy became your friend. You willingly wanted to make a change. But now you're turning back into the monster you hated to be seen as."

"...It's already too late." Discord turned his head, looking back at the mares and baby dragon who felt sorry for him. He didn't dare look at Fluttershy, already causing enough damage to Equestria by assisting Tirek. He didn't believe Ventus, knowing full well Tirek saw him as an equal as they worked together to take over the kingdom. He looked down at the ground, releasing the same chains that he used to entangle Aqua around Ventus, the counter above him counting down from five. He closed his eyes, hearing the teen struggle, but with his grip on his shirt, there was no chance for him to break free. "Tirek and I are taking over Equestria."

Ventus flinched as the counter hit zero, screaming out in pain as the chain blew up around him, rendering him unconscious, his Keyblade falling out of his hand. Discord snapped his fingers, bringing them all out of the illusion. They were back in Ponyville, Ventus was a pegasus once again, and Discord lost his coat. He levitated the unconscious teen through the bars and into the cage with the others right as Tirek stomped his way over to them.

"Is this all of them?" Tirek asked.

"Most of them," Discord grumbled. "We are missing Sora and Riku, but I got three of the Keyblade wielders right here. I had to do the dirty work and take care of them so you don't get your hooves dirty."

"What's with you?" the centaur asked, questioning the draconequus's grumpy mood.

"It's nothing. Just a bit of trouble taking care of those three. Go on and snack to your heart's content." Tirek shrugged his shoulders, only caring about the magic the trapped ponies inside had that he wanted.

Using his magic, the centaur lifted the cage up, waking up the beaten Keyblade wielders from the sudden jerky movements. The moment their eyes opened, Tirek inhaled deeply, sucking out the magic from all of them. Discord had his head turned, feeling ashamed to look as he felt his conscience berate him, but it was already too late. He couldn't help but look when he heard Aqua, Kairi, and Ventus grunting, Tirek already draining away the other mares' magic and still sucking away the Keyblade wielders'. As their own magic began to be absorbed, their bodies began glowing and transforming, shocking everyone as they turned into humans, including Tirek. The centaur's body grew more from his magic stealing, breaking off the bracers around his wrists as his muscles increased in girth.

Once all the magic was finally gone, Tirek dropped the cage, both surprised to see the Keyblade wielders in their real forms and in awe at the new magical power that was unlike a pegasus's, unicorn's, or an earth pony's. "...Incredible," he uttered, looking down at his hands. Looking back inside the cage, he stared at Kairi, Aqua, and Ventus, feeling more drained than the five Element bearers, barely able to stand up on their own. "...What are they?" Discord didn't answer, utterly speechless. "Discord!"

"Huh? Oh! Uhh, they're...called humans," he said. "I told you they were from another world."

"...They look like Hades. Thankfully, their hair isn't made of fire and aren't as obnoxious as the Keeper of Underworlds..." Tirek didn't want to put too much thought on remembering the blowhard of a God from another world, always hearing him scream or yell in frustration about his horrible life while he was stuck in a cage for centuries. He lowered his head, leering into the cage at the weakened ponies and humans. "So, where's Princess Twilight?"

"We're...not telling you...anything," Aqua tiredly said, managing to sit up on her knees. "It's...not over yet."

"We'll see about that," he said. He turned to Discord, the draconequus still in shock to see the three trapped Keyblade wielders as humans, their lost magic preventing them from fitting in with Equestria's inhabitants. "Do you think Princess Twilight will do anything for them?"

"...Well, probably," Discord said, shaking his head and snapping out of his thoughts. "Unfortunately, Sora and his friend Riku will be with her as her bodyguards. They won't be much of a match for you, but once you steal their magic, there won't be a single creature in this world or the next who can stop us."

"Us?" Tirek questioned with a laugh. "Who said anything about us!?"

(Villains Of A Sort)

"Wait, what?"Discord yelped, his body suddenly trapped in Tirek's orange aura field.

"I didn't think you would be so stupid in trusting me, Discord. I'm a little shocked you didn't do me in the moment you found me. Then again, you've gotten too soft being with these equines." The evil centaur lifted the trapped draconequus up in the air, unable to move or use his magic to break away. The Keyblade magic in Tirek made him stronger than he expected, especially from the two magically powerful female wielders. "Thanks to you, I'm strong enough to keep you from using your magic against me. And now that I'm aware of the alicorn magic I seek, I have all the power I need to take it from her. You're no longer of any use to me."

"W-What!?" Tirek inhaled, using his magic to begin sucking away Discord's chaotic magic. Discord grunted in agony, unable to squirm away as he felt his magic being pulled out of his body. His eyes rolled back into his head as they glowed yellow, his chaos aura spewing out from his mouth and into Tirek's. The ponies, dragon, and humans watched in shock, the Lord of Chaos being completely drained of his own unique magic. Once every single ounce of it was gone, the centaur dropped the draconequus to the ground. "I-I don't...understand." Discord grabbed the pendant and held it up, confused as to why his partner would do this. "You said this was a sign of your gratitude and loyalty. A gift from someone close to you."

"My brother who betrayed me," Tirek replied, making Discord's jaw drop, though not literally as he was without his chaos magic. "That thing's as worthless as he is. I'll be sure to mention your name to these equines, known as my pawn who was dumb enough to help me."

Tirek made his way out of Ponyville to find Twilight, Sora, and Riku. Discord had been double-crossed, and he had fallen at his highest yet again. First neglecting how powerful the Elements of Harmony were, then by how strong Twilight's friendship with her friends and Sora were by the Keyblades of Harmony, and now betrayed by someone he thought saw him as an equal, not heeding Ventus's earlier warning before blasting him to unconsciousness.

"Karma comes right back around to stab you in the back." He slowly turned his head back to the cage, most of the prisoners inside still in shock that Tirek could also steal Discord's magic, now making him more dangerous with the reality breaking power of chaos. Aqua leered at him, utterly disappointed, making him wince, knowing he screwed things up the moment he began helping Tirek. "Should have seen that coming, Discord."

"...I didn't..." The draconequus looked down at the triangular medal, a worthless trinket he thought meant something. He regrets everything he had just done, wishing he could take it all back and do what he should have done. But not even he could turn back time with his magic, shattering his friends' trust in him and destroying his friendship with Fluttershy, the first pony to ever truly call him his friend. "...I truly didn't..."


	92. Twilight's Kingdom part 3

Out in the mountain range far enough away from Ponyville, Twilight sat on the edge of a cliff, looking out to the Everfree Forest. She could see the ruins of Celestia and Luna's old castle in the distance, the tallest tower that still stood peeking over the thick trees of the uncontrollable forest. Sora and Riku stood on a lower ledge several stories from Twilight's position to practice teleporting normally without her new magic going all over the place.

"Twilight, don't jump!" Sora called out jokingly. "You have so much to live for!" Riku smacked his friend in the back of the head for the stupid comment. "Ow! What's that for?"

"For being an idiot," Riku said.

"Ok." Sora put up his forehooves in defense in case he was about to get smacked again. "I was just kidding."

"We don't have time to kid around. Tirek's going to show up at any moment, and all of us knows you have a better chance of winning against him." Riku let out a frustrated sigh, too busy focused on protecting Twilight and keeping her out of harm's way. Sora knew he could win, but if Tirek was strong enough, he could also lose if he wasn't careful. "...I have a bad feeling that you won't, though...I can feel it in my gut."

"We've faced worse before, either alone or together. What's a magic sucking demon got to compare with the Heartless or Nobodies?" Sora waited for a response, but Riku just blankly stared at him. He began realizing how different their previous enemies were with Tirek's magic stealing powers. He lost his optimism, sighing dejectedly as he sat down. "They never stole magic from us...This is going to be a tough fight."

"If only Discord didn't screw things up," Riku growled. "What was Celestia even thinking?"

"I have no idea," Sora said. "Maybe because Discord was really the better option. He could have easily caught Tirek with his own magic, but now that he's back to being the enemy again, he's going to get sent to Tarterus too."

The two pegasi sat in silence, waiting for the inevitable. They looked up to see Twilight was standing up, her horn glowing as she was ready to practice with her new, stronger alicorn magic. She started with teleportation, appearing in front of Sora and Riku.

"Ha! I did it!" she cheered. "Perfectly controlled teleporta-!"

Twilight's horn was still glowing, disappearing as she wound up teleporting elsewhere. "And she's gone."

"You think she wound up on the other side of Equestria?" Sora asked.

"I just hope she doesn't warp right in front of Tirek and get herself caught," Riku said.

They waited for a moment until they heard her reappear close by, the sound of her growling in frustration leading to a large boulder with a big crack. "Ok, I guess not!" she complained. Sora and Riku flew down and looked inside the crack, finding Twilight wedged inside the center of the rock. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"The magic or the rock?" Sora asked.

Riku smacked his friend in the back of the head. "Sora, seriously!"

"Hey, I'm trying to break the tension here!" he defended. "Speaking of break, let's get her out of there, unless one of her limbs phased into the rock."

"I'm just squished in here," Twilight said. "My legs and wings are fine."

(Vim and Vigor)

PRINCESS TWILIGHT!"The three ponies gasped in surprise at the booming voice. Sora and Riku looked to where the voice came from, spotting the gargantuan centaur stomping his way to where they were. "YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME!"

"Ok, he's a lot bigger than I thought he would be!" Sora stated. He summoned his Keyblade and hovered up into the air. "Riku, get Twilight somewhere safe! I'll try to hold him off!"

"Well, you're the only one of us who can fight with the Elements of Harmony as Keyblades!" Sora shifted into his Harmony Form, the light catching Tirek's attention along with the sound of it shattering. Now in the powerful form, he summoned the Keyblades of Harmony in their rightful places and the Ultima Keyblade in his mouth. As he flew off to confront the centaur, Riku summoned his Keyblade. "Twilight, hold completely still! I'm getting you out of there!"

"Wait, what are you going to-?" Riku leapt off the rock and fell down, slicing his Keyblade through the stone. Twilight yelped the moment he began swinging, heeding his words as she stayed perfectly still. Once he landed, the boulder crumbled to pieces, leaving the shocked alicorn to fall on her rump in the pile of diced rubble. "...Am I going to learn how to do that?"

"Learning later, fleeing now!" He quickly lifted Twilight on his back and began running, keeping low out of Tirek's sight as they headed back toward Ponyville to warn the others.

Before Tirek could investigate the source of that crashing glass sound and light, he flinched as six Keyblades lunged out at him, hovering a few meters away from his face. Sora warped several yards away from him, keeping far enough away from his magic stealing powers.

"Hey, we have a height limit in Equestria: you can't be taller than a minotaur!" the stallion said, though Tirek didn't find his joke humorous.

"So, you must be Sora," Tirek said, getting a better look at the pegasus from his spiky brown mane to the rainbow-colored clothing from the window mural Discord "forgot" to change. "Equestria's young hero with a ridiculous sword shaped like a giant key."

"Yeah, it may look odd, but it's quite handy: opening locks, taking out creatures of darkness called Heartless, smacking villains upside the head. The usual stuff." The six Keyblades aimed at Tirek flew back to Sora, floating around him as he aimed his Ultima Keyblade at the centaur. "Now's the part where I say you're under arrest, you'll resist, and then we fight until someone wins. I'd rather skip the formalities and start fighting."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Tirek brought his arms up, quickly clapping his hands together where Sora hovered. He chuckled, but stopped when he didn't feel anything in his palms. He opened his hands, finding no sign of the stallion. "What!? Where did he go!?"

"Heads up!" Tirek looked up, only to be struck hard in the face from Sora's dive bomb, all seven Keyblades slamming down with him. The centaur roared out angrily, missing the pegasus as he swiped his hands at him. "The bigger you are, the harder you're gonna fall!" Growling, Tirek used the new Keyblade magic he had absorbed, creating a massive sphere of dark matter around Sora. "Oh no..."

The powerful Gravity spell sent the pegasus falling to the ground like a heavy cannonball shot out of a falling cannon. Flapping his wings and pushing his magic up underneath him to slow his descent, Sora kept himself from getting flattened to the ground, but he hit the ground hard enough for it to hurt him. Groaning and fighting against the pain, he opened his eyes, seeing a red fist begin to slam him deeper into the ground. Levitating his Keyblades in front of him, he used all four of his legs, pushing back Tirek's fist while using the weapons as a shield.

"You're incredibly strong for a scrawny pegasus! But you can't last forever!" Tirek exclaimed, pushing his fist down to try to crush Sora, but the teen kept pushing back. "Tell me where Princess Twilight is!"

"Grgh! As if...I'm telling you!" Sora grunted, building up magic in each Keyblade while pushing Tirek's hand away from him. He unleashed a barrage of different spells, burning, freezing, and shocking the behemoth of a centaur. Tirek roared out in pain, moving his hand away to shake off the magical attack. Sora flew off, getting some distance between them, rubbing his sore back. "That was...Gravity. How the heck was he able to do-?" He gasped, looking down in the direction of Ponyville. Riku and Twilight were heading that way to warn them that Tirek found her, but he managed to pull off a powerful Gravity spell, he already swiped the magic from Kairi, Aqua, and Ventus. "Oh, this is bad. This is really, really bad."

"That actually hurt a bit," Tirek said, flexing his injured hand as the pain subsided. "This power he has...It doesn't feel like magic, but it's a nuisance." Clenching his fist, his horns lit up, creating the sphere of mana between the sharp, curved appendages on his head. "Let's see how much longer his stamina can last with this."

Sora saw sparks of electricity shooting out from the centaur's horns, and if it was what he expected the spell he was using was, he quickly flew away right as a large pillar of lightning shot down where he hovered. "Whoa!" He continued flying around, avoiding the massive Thunder spells firing down on him, creating loud booms that could be heard for miles as they struck the ground. This reminded Sora of his first encounter with Ursula in Atlantica when she was about as big as Tirek, though instead of being underwater fleeing from random Thunder spells, he was in the air, and one strike could leave him paralyzed and fall to the ground. "Why do I always get attacked by the worst kinds of spells against a villain who's the size of an apartment complex!?"

Riku and Twilight could hear the fight between Sora and Tirek miles away as they reached Ponyville. Luckily, they seemed to have warned everyone as the town's streets were empty, safe inside their homes from Tirek's wrath. They could see some of them looking out their windows in the second floor of their houses, wondering what the noise was outside.

"That's some really powerful lightning," Twilight commented, her ears pressing down against her skull as she winced, feeling another tremor come from Tirek's powerful Thunder spells. "What is happening back there?"

"I'd rather not find out," Riku said. They reached the square, Twilight climbing off his back as they looked around for the others. "Where are the girls, Spike, and Ventus?"

"I don't know. They would have met with us around here after keeping everypony indoors..." Twilight caught a glimpse of something shining reflecting the light of the sun. She looked over to where it came from, not too far from the entrance to Ponyville. Twilight walked over to the object, gasping in shock as she ran closer, finding Kairi's Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, laying on the ground. Not too far away were Aqua's and Ventus's Keyblade as well, the three blades just laying out on the ground. "Oh no...Riku!?"

Hearing his lover calling out to him in a panicked voice, he ran up to her and saw the Keyblades. "What the heck?" Twilight held Kairi's Keyblade while Riku picked up Ventus's and Aqua's. "Their Keyblades...What are they doing lying on the ground?" The powerful lightning strikes several miles away brought their attention, which made the two ponies fear the worst. "Oh no. Tirek already came to Ponyville..."

"D-Did he...Did Tirek kill them?" Twilight fearfully asked. "Did he kill our friends!?"

"No. I don't think so," Riku assured, although he was unsure himself. Gripping the two blades in his hooves, he could still feel the light inside them, though it was faint. "I think they're still alive...but, I think Tirek must have taken their magic. That explains the lightning raining down out there; Tirek is using Kairi, Ventus, and Aqua's Keyblade magic on Sora, and it's far more powerful with all the magic he stole."

"But where are they?" the alicorn asked. "What happened to them?"

"...I don't know..." Riku looked out to the battlefield far from Ponyville. Tirek was going all out, throwing spells from the Keyblade magic he stole and firing spheres of orange mana, some of the spells in the air hitting something before exploding or shattering. "Sora's not going to win on his own...I need to help him."

"Riku, you won't be able to last out there. You don't have the same powers Sora has." Twilight summoned her Keyblade, standing in his way, willing to fight him so she won't lose him. Her body shook, deathly afraid and worried about the others, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-I know you're strong, but not that strong..."

"Twilight, Sora needs my help," Riku reasoned, keeping himself calm for her sake.

"I know...But I don't want to lose you," she said with a sniffle. "I don't know what happened to our friends. What if I have to fight him!? I can't beat him on my own! I still can't control the magic inside me, and I'm not as experienced at fighting with a Keyblade like you!" Twilight sobbed, lowering her blade a little as she wiped a hoof across her face. Riku stepped closer, gently pressing his hoof against her cheek. "I-I can't...I can't...do anything to help...I-"

She lifted her head up, her eyes widening in surprise as Riku pressed his lips against hers in a kiss.

She dropped her Keyblade, clattering to the ground beside Kairi's, Aqua's, and Ventus's, frozen in shock while Riku pulled her closer to him with his other hoof. More tears fell from the alicorn's eyes, slowly closing them as she kissed him back, wrapping her hooves around his neck tightly. She didn't want him to go out there and risk his life for her, losing his magic if he and Sora both failed. There were no more choices left, no more backup plans remaining, and the only hope remaining was on her, bearing four times the alicorn magic she swore to keep safe.

Riku gently pulled his lips away from hers, nuzzling her cheek while he hugged her closely. "I know you're scared...I'm scared, too. I know this is a losing battle, but Equestria depends on you now."

"R-Riku-" Twilight was interrupted by another kiss, this one a little shorter, keeping her quiet.

"I made a promise to your sister-in-law, to Celestia and Luna, that I won't let him hurt you," he said. "And I won't let him. Stay far away from him and hide." Riku moved his hoof, gently placing it over her heart. "No matter what happens, we're all right here. If he does find you, I know you can fight back with what you have inside you, and I don't mean your alicorn magic."

Twilight looked down at her chest, gently touching Riku's with her own. She understood what he meant; they would always be in her heart, no matter where they go or whatever happens to them. Sora had so many friends and they gave him the strength to fight back against all odds. And so does she; never getting to where she was without them. Twilight buried her muzzle against Riku's shoulder, nuzzling his neck sadly.

"I love you, Riku," she said, allowing him to go, despite her fears.

"I love you too, Princess Twilight Sparkle." Riku broke their embrace after another moment, giving her another kiss before he left to help his best friend. He backed away, summoning his Keyblade and tossed it in the air, transforming it into his glider as it flew down to a stop behind him. "Be safe."

The stallion flipped backwards onto his glider, revving the engine as he lifted it up in the air. Once he was high enough over the buildings, Riku sped off at high speeds, intending to ram into Tirek and save his friend from the beating he was getting. Twilight watched, unable to do anything, fearing for what happened to their friends and what will happen to Sora and Riku. She looked down to pick up her Keyblade in her aura, levitating the other three blades as well. She wanted to know what was happening, if they would make it out and beat Tirek by some miracle.

The alicorn teleported up to the highest balcony of the Golden Oak Library, where she left a telescope there to view the stars when the night sky was clear. She looked through the scope, managing to see Tirek in the distance, along with Sora in his Harmony Form, Riku on his way while riding his glider.

Sora panted heavily, his body covered in bruises and scorch marks from the onslaught of magic spells fired upon him along with Tirek's fists, hooves, and boulders he threw at him. He could barely get in close to attack physically, or manipulate the blades to fly in and swing like crazy, and any magic spells were negated by the centaur's, his power stronger than his Harmony Form's magical power. It was a losing battle, and even if he had time to prepare it, using the Elements' power would probably fail as well.

"You're still standing after all of that?" Tirek questioned, highly amused by the teen's determination to keep fighting this hopeless battle. "Just give up. There's no chance you or any of your friends will beat me."

"Not in a million years," Sora said, spinning the seven Keyblades around him until they struck each other above him, swinging them back down to their proper positions. "Where's Discord!? Isn't your lackey going to help you!?"

"Discord's completely worthless to me now that I have his magic as well." The pegasus gasped in shock, surprised to hear Tirek had back stabbed the draconequus that helped him become so powerful. "He was a fool to think I trusted him. I prefer going solo after learning my lesson when my brother betrayed me. As if I would share the throne of Equestria with that insane clown!"

"...Wow...That's...utterly evil," Sora uttered. "After he helped you, you only used him to get this strong...It's like you're a Heartless, but you were never born with a heart."

"Spare me all that righteousness nonsense," Tirek said. "I think it's time to end this, and take your mag-"

Just as Tirek raised his hand to cast another spell, Riku rammed his glider hard into the centaur's chest. The fast vehicle made of metal knocked the wind out of him, sending him falling over as he clutched chest, struggling to breathe. Riku leapt off his glider as soon as it struck Tirek, flying over to Sora and calling back his Keyblade after the demonic centaur fell to the ground.

"Riku!? What are you doing!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Helping you!" Riku answered.

"You're supposed to look after Twilight! I can handle Tirek!" the tan pegasus argued.

"She's fine! And you look like you're on your last legs!" Riku arugued back. "You need help, and you can't do this on your own!"

"I have the Elements of Harmony as Keyblades! You only have your own Keyblade!" Sora groaned, facehoofing in irritation. "And you say I'm the one who's always reckless."

While the two pegasi argued, Tirek rolled back onto his hooves, grunting in pain. He growled, leering at the white stallion, the last of the Keyblade wielders Discord had told him about. Her horns sparked dangerously as he prepared to obliterate them, but paused when he caught something gleaming outside of the battlefield. His gaze shifted to the reflected light, which came from the top of a tree. Discord mentioned Twilight lived in a library, and he did see that exact tree in Ponyville, which just so happened to be a library. The princess was watching them from a distance, finally revealing herself to him out of her reckless curiosity.

"There you are, princess," Tirek said with a dark chuckle. Sora and Riku stopped their arguing when they heard Tirek talk, a massive ball of orange aura growing between the curves of his horns. "Finally, I will get the alicorn magic I had been dying to get for the last millennium, and she finally shows herself."

"What!?" Riku looked over to the town, spotting the reflective lens of the telescope on top of her library. He gasped in horror, having no idea what Twilight was thinking watching them when she should have been running away. Growling, the stallion flew toward Tirek, stopping him from attacking her. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Riku, don't!" Sora warned as he chased after him, but it was too late.

The instant Tirek fired the ball of explosive energy toward the Golden Oak Library, he threw his fist into the enraged white pegasus. Riku kept flying, focused only on Tirek and not his fist. Thinking quickly, Sora warped closer to his friend, shoving him out of the way in time, taking the hard hook for his best friend as the punch sent him falling to the ground. He was immediately knocked out after taking so many hits, canceling his Harmony Form, slamming to the ground hard as it left an imprint of his unconscious body around the cracked earth beneath him.

After righting himself back up, Riku's anger ebbed when Sora shoved him out of the way, making a similar sacrifice he did when they fought Xemnas together. Completely distracted, he didn't see Tirek's hand lunge out, grabbing the stallion and squeezing him tightly in his grip, keeping him from escaping. Riku called his Keyblade in his mouth to stab the centaur's hand, only to yell out in agony from the bone-crushing clench of Tirek's hand, making him drop his weapon.

Tirek grabbed the small Keyblade, from his perspective, in his aura, also lifting the unconscious hero of Equestria up to him. He took Sora's Keyblade, back to being his main blade, Kingdom Key, bringing it up to examine along with Riku's.

"These things are pathetic," Tirek said. "Even with seven of these things, Sora wasn't able to stop me, and neither will you, human."

Bringing both pegasi up to his face, Tirek inhaled and sucked the magic out of them. Sora and Riku turned back into humans, their magic drained away and unable to hide their true selves from the inhabitants of Equestria. Even though he was exhausted, Riku still continued squirming, but his efforts stopped when he heard and explosion back in Ponyville and Twilight's scream as his orange energy ball blew the Golden Oak Library and the alicorn with it.

"TWILIGHT!" Riku cried out, Tirek ignoring the distraught teen as he snapped his fingers, sending Riku and Sora elsewhere with Discord's chaotic magic.

"Luck was all they had, and this time, Equestria's completely run out." Tirek flung the two Keyblades back to Ponyville, sending them flying until they reached the library, knowing Twilight had escaped the blast and showing the princess her two heroes were defeated. "Now, to retrieve my alicorn magic..."

Twilight continued watching through the telescope, but Sora and Riku began arguing with each other after Tirek was knocked back by the latter's glider. "What are you two doing? He has the wind knocked out of him, not down and out..." She looked back at Tirek, now standing back up after the sudden surprise blow from a speeding vehicle. He looked like he was about to blast the two pegasi out of the air, but then he looked in her direction. Tirek smirked, and in Twilight's carelessness and constant worry about Sora and Riku's well-being, she accidentally showed her position through her telescope's lens' reflecting the sun's light. "...Oops..."

The centaur fired a large sphere of energy, heading straight toward her and the Golden Oak Library. The other buildings were safe from the sphere's trajectory, and if it hit, the place she called home in Ponyville would be gone. Twilight quickly teleported inside, grabbing the only other resident inside, her pet owl, Owlowiscious, and ran out the front door, leaving Aqua's, Ventus's and Kairi's Keyblades on the balcony in her panic. She reached the door just in time, letting out a scream as the sphere struck its target. The blast sent her flying, holding Owlowiscious tightly against her chest to protect him as she skid across the ground, flinching as she heard the three Keyblades she left stab into the ground around her.

Unharmed, she looked up, only to gasp and stare in disbelief and horror; the Golden Oak Library nothing more than a burnt out stump. Nothing survived the explosion: the books, furniture, her belongings, everything was gone. Papers from the books that were destroyed with the library scattered about, either burning to ashes as it caught on fire from the explosion or blowing away in the wind. If she didn't move fast enough, she and Owlowiscious would have been killed in the blast.

She let go of the owl, her pet expressing his own grief before flying elsewhere for safety. Twilight stared at what little there was left of her Ponyville home. This library gave her a change in life where she discovered how much friendship meant so much to her. Reclusive and shut in, always focused on her studies, she discovered her friends, slowly realizing just how important it was to have ponies in her life that she cared about and they cared about her. Everything that made her life wilder, dangerous, but all around better, was now nothing but burnt remains. Twilight wanted to cry, scream, lash out and hit something in anger, but she was absolutely stricken with shock to emote anything in her grief.

Her ears perked up when she heard to objects hit the ground behind her. Slowly turning away from the destroyed library, she saw Sora and Riku's Keyblades sticking out of the ground. Tirek had stolen all of their magic, and now she was next. Twilight didn't know what to do anymore; she was by herself now, Equestria's only alicorn princess with magic and, to her knowledge, the only Keyblade wielder left. She called her Keyblade into her hoof, staring at the blade of light, begging for some kind of solution to end all this madness.

 _No matter what happens, we're all right here._

Twilight slowly lifted a hoof to her chest, Riku's words ringing in her head. Her friends were all in her heart; the memories of hanging out with them, the laughs they shared, the adventures they had, they were still there. She thought back to when they saved Aqua from her darkness, Torrent, fighting the powerful Heartless that had the skill and strength of a master using the power of darkness. The words she said to the dark unicorn repeated in her head.

 _My heart's strong with my friends by my side. Without them, I wouldn't have gotten where I am now. My friends are my power..._

Her friends are her power. Her friendship with Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy gave them the magic they needed to stop the likes of Nightmare Moon and Discord. She lifted her Keyblade up, staring at the chain of gems hanging off the pommel, the same phrase could be said with her links to her friends abilities. Even though she was inexperienced, even if her fighting wasn't perfect, she can draw in the powers of her friends thanks to her Keyblade. Twilight looked down at the five Keyblades that belonged to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, and Aqua, five strong wielders of light that had been beaten by a magic stealing demon that was supposed to be sealed in Tarterus.

(Vector to the Heavens)

Looking back at her Keyblade, she furrowed her brows, using her magic to pull the five blades out of the ground and over to her. "I can't run anymore," she said to herself. "No more hiding...Tirek, you took away everypony's magic, you take my friends' magic, my coltfriend's magic, and you destroyed the tree I called my home here in Ponyville..." Grabbing the hilt of her Keyblade, the gems on the chain began glowing brightly. She was going to try using all of her links with her friends, every single gem aside from her own shimmering brightly. She felt their power flowing through her, even from the other wielders' blades hovering around her, feeling stronger than taking in all the alicorn magic from Celestia, Luna, and Cadence. Behind her, in her mind, she can see her friends standing behind her, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, and Ventus standing where their Keyblades hovered around the alicorn, their strength her own. She didn't even feel the effects of their links between them give her a split personality; she was herself, her friends giving her the power she needed to finally end this nightmare. "If you want my magic that badly, Tirek...then you'll have to take it from me by force."

Spreading her wings, she shot off the ground faster than she accidentally had earlier today, leaving Ponyville and flying straight for Tirek. Within a matter of seconds, she spotted the centaur, charging the magic within her into her horn. The six Keyblades orbiting around her spun rapidly, aiming at Tirek as the same lavender glow of her aura shined upon the tips of the blades. After storing enough mana, Twilight unleashed a wide, powerful beam of purple and white magic, fired several yards away from where the demon centaur stood.

"What!?" Surprised by the sudden attack, Discord held up his hands as he created a barrier around himself in the nick of time. Twilight's beam completely enshrouded Tirek, a slight orange glow in the spell's powerful force as it rendered the earth behind asunder. His shields held strong, but he was being pushed back against the rut in the ground she made behind him. After getting forced backwards by a few hundred yards, Twilight ceased her attack, landing on the ruined earth as she leered at Tirek, dropping his shield as he finally meets with the princess face to face. "Such speed and power...There's more than just alicorn magic in you, Princess Twilight." He then noticed the Keyblade she held in her hoof, levitating the other five from the Keyblade wielders whose magic he had stolen. "You have one of those tiny weapons as well."

"I'm through running away, Tirek!" Twilight exclaimed. "What did you do with my friends!? Where are Sora and Riku!?"

"I would rather worry about yourself, princess!" Tirek said. "You should have kept running! Whatever power you have will do nothing to me!"

"We'll just see who's the most powerful!" Twilight tossed her Keyblade in the air, levitating it with the others as she picked the Kingdom Key.

The moment her hoof touched his Keyblade, she placed the weapon's hilt in her mouth and crouched low, just like how Sora's stance was when he was ready to fight. Tirek fired his own beam of magic at Twilight, missing her by mere inches as she quickly reacted, leaping to the side as she rolled dangerously close to the orange beam of mana. Landing on her hooves, she ran toward him, keeping low to the ground as she avoided laser beams, Thunder, Blizzard, and Fire spells, all without getting hit by a single one through numerous reaction timings.

"Hold still!" Tirek shouted, getting frustrated that his attacks were missing. As soon as she reached his front hooves, Twilight leapt up and began running up the side of his leg. "Get off of me!"

Tirek swung his hand down to smack Twilight off, but she continued running up, barrel rolling as she slashed away at his hand, shooting out blades of light from Sora's Keyblade and the ones she carried in her aura. He roared in pain, still feeling Twilight climbing up his body, slashing away at his stomach and chest. She leapt up high until she was floating above him, switching out Sora's Keyblade for Aqua's Keyblade, Master's Defender, mimicking her pose as a protective aura surrounded her body.

Tirek unleashed another beam at Twilight, striking her barrier. The alicorn smirked, unable to feel the power behind his spell as her shield shattered. The aura turned into a wolf's head, letting out a howl as it pushed back against the powerful orange beam. Once the canine's maw reached Tirek's horns, it shattered, causing a shockwave that stunned the centaur. Twilight teleported back down to the ground, aiming Aqua's Keyblade at him, the others floating in front of her as they created a large block of ice. She struck the floating ice block, shattering it into sharp pieces as they flew off and into Tirek's legs, chest, and face.

Unfazed by the ice embedded in his body, he glared at the alicorn, the ice melting off as he lifted her in the air in his aura. Unable to move, Twilight was helpless as she was immediately flung right toward a mountain. Quickly using her magic, she created another barrier around herself, cushioning her impact as the clear lavender aura turned into a flock of butterflies made of light, fluttering away and disappearing in a flash. She heard Tirek yell as he rammed straight into her, crashing them through the mountain and out the other side.

Twilight grunted, teleporting away from Tirek's back, swapping to the next Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace. Holding Kairi's Keyblade tightly, the blade began to spark as several magical elements built up in the orange and flowery weapon. While keeping up with the centaur, she dove down and slammed the Keyblade down hard on his back, releasing a flurry of fire, ice, lightning, earth, water, air, and light explosions. Tirek was spiked down by the powerful explosive force, sending him crashing into the ground with a heavy grunt. Twilight didn't let up as she continued diving down, firing constant spells from the Keyblade she held and the others keeping their orbit around her. The explosions continued burying Tirek beneath the earth even more, quickly taking Riku's Keyblade, Way to the Dawn, slamming her hooves into the ground hard, shoving Tirek further down into the planet's core.

Twilight stood up on her hind legs, mimicking the same fighting stance Riku used as she looked down at the ground, Keyblade aimed underneath her. The platform of shifted earth shook, Tirek in no way down and out, firing lasers in a large radius around him. The alicorn yelped as he balance was thrown off, Tirek picking up the large mass of earth he was buried in. He tossed it far with an exerted yell, sending Twilight flying across the fields, the ground she had stood on threatening to crush her as it flipped over. She leapt back, hitting solid ground and speeding off, heading straight into the heavy platform of earth. Holding onto Riku's Keyblade tightly, she swiftly slashed at the deadly and extremely heavy projectile, slicing it to pieces as she continued her flight.

Tirek let out a roar and slammed his harms down onto the ground. Sharp and jagged pillars shot up in front of Twilight to bar her from getting closer, grabbing Ventus's Keyblade, Wayward Wind, increasing her speed as she avoided the spires or sliced through them. Tirek continued firing spells and created more pillars to deter the alicorn, but she kept dodging and slicing away. As she got closer, they both began charging their magic, unleashing powerful beams from their horns toward their opponent. Both magical beams connected, creating a large explosion as their combined power decimated almost every single square inch of the open fields, thankful to have not a single town or city anywhere nearby to get destroyed.

The shockwave of the imploding beams connecting had sent Twilight back to the ground, skidding across the ground while forming a shield in front of her to avoid getting pushed back further. Tirek, however, was once again buried under more rubble, but not as much as before. As soon as the magic ebbed, Twilight flew forward, watching Tirek get back up, barely taking a single scratch from the explosion, or anything she dealt to him. Holding her Keyblade tightly, the two foes stared each other down.

"Well, it seems as though we are at an impasse," Tirek said, brushing off the dirt on his shoulders.

"Yeah. Seems like we are," Twilight agreed, surprised to see her D-Link, or whatever these connective links actually were now that she actually used more than two, and without them activating on their own. It didn't wear her out either, exhausting her and leaving her vulnerable to Tirek's magic stealing powers. She figured the alicorn magic in her not only increased her magic and strength, but also her stamina, though she didn't want to test that theory at the moment. "Neither of us are going to end it as a draw, are we?"

"Speaking my thoughts for me." Tirek soon smirked, knowing one greater weakness the princess had that he doesn't. "How about we settle for a trade?"

He snapped his fingers, his chaotic magic he stole from Discord teleporting her friends and the magic-less draconequus, trapped inside impenetrable bubbles hovering above the centaur. Twilight gasped when she saw Discord was in there, but what shocked her the most were Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Ventus as humans. After stealing their magic, Tirek must have reverted them to their original forms, unable to hide who they really were. She noticed Riku was a complete mess, curled up in the fetal position with his face buried in his hands, probably thinking she didn't make it out of the explosion in time just like when the Elements of Harmony struck her for her ascension.

"No...Tirek, let them go!" Twilight demanded.

Hearing Twilight's voice, Riku lifted his head up, pressing his hands against the bubble as he saw her still standing. "Twilight? You're ok!?"

"If I wanted her dead, I would have done so after taking the alicorn magic inside her," Tirek said. Riku growled and glared at the centaur, the teen ignored as Tirek focused more on Twilight. "If you want your friends back, then you'll need to give me all of the alicorn magic you have in your possession."

"Don't listen to him!" Riku shouted. "Don't give him your magic!"

The others agreed with Riku, their voices overlapping as they told her not to do it. Discord, however, was still miserable. He sadly looked over at Twilight, the alicorn seeing the regret in his eyes. He was tricked by Tirek and lost his magic, given in to the temptation of having more than what he already had, blinded by his own hubris as he ended up underestimating his "partner". Twilight didn't know what to do: should she give up her magic to save her friends, or fight back and risk losing them if Tirek didn't get what he wanted?

"Twilight, don't do it!" Sora said.

"We're not worth it!" Fluttershy added.

"But you are," Discord said. Everyone turned their attention to the depressed draconequus, Aqua, Sora, and Riku leering at him in spite for all the trouble he's caused everyone in Equestria. "I didn't realize it until now...I was too upset to notice what I had, what I had truly desired for so long in the past, wanting revenge or some way to get back at everypony for being ridiculed. Fluttershy, you accepted me as a friend, even when I do things to irritate you or your friends. Especially after what I had done when I escaped from my imprisonment in stone for a thousand years...

"I was free, and I had friends...but I threw it all away." Discord looked down at his hands, feeling just as helpless as he made the Mane Six, taking away their magic for his twisted game. "...I can never get what I want. And when I do, I don't cherish it until it's too late...Now, I have nothing: no magic, no freedom, and no friends." He buried his face in his hands in shame, feeling unworthy to be in their presence while trapped in Tirek's magic bubble. "I am the dumbest creature in the world for betraying you all and believing I was meant something to somepony for what I am and what I can do...I should have just stayed in isolation for the rest of my eternal life, or stayed as a garden ornament in the castle."

"Boo hoo, Discord," Riku said. "Make up all the sob stories you want. None of this would have happened if you had just banished Tirek!"

"ENOUGH!" Tirek shouted, sick of hearing them talk and demanding an answer out of Twilight. "I want an answer! Now!"

Twilight ignored the impatient centaur as she looked at her friends. Equestria would be doomed if she gave Tirek her magic, but her friends' lives are at stake, and she didn't want to lose them again. Discord may have been a traitor, but she could tell he wished he could take it all back and do the right thing. He realized the magic of friendship when he was given a second chance, reforming himself to help Equestria with his chaotic magic, and he truly believed that there would never be another chance after this.

The bubbles her friends were trapped in began to shimmer as a light passed over them: her pony friends' bubbles gleaming a light similar to their coat colors, the Keyblade wielders, Spike, and Discord's pure white. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Ventus were to high up and far away to see Twilight's eyes shimmer like a rainbow for a moment, the alicorn gasping in surprise at the odd feeling. She made her decision, even if there was always a negative outcome no matter which one she made.

She held her Keyblade in her hoof, levitating the other five Keyblades that belonged to her friends and coltfriend to follow her movements. "...I've made a decision." Twilight held her Keyblade, facing the blade down to the ground. She thrust down, sticking it up in the destroyed earth, the other blades mimicking the motion as her aura fell from them. Her chain's light died away, now back to having only her alicorn magic as she looked up at Tirek. "I will give you my magic, in exchange for my friends."

The imprisoned ponies, humans, baby dragon, and draconequus gasped in shock, Tirek grinning victoriously as he held his hand up. "As you wish."

With a snap of his fingers, he dropped the bubbles containing her friends, breaking with a pop as they hit the ground, freeing them all except for Discord. "Tirek, I meant all of my friends! Discord, too!"

"What? Him as well?" Tirek asked, confused with her reasons letting Discord go as well. "After he had betrayed you and Equestria, you still call him a 'friend'?"

"Release him!" Twilight demanded.

"...Fine. If that's what you want." Tirek snapped his fingers, dropping Discord to the ground with the others.

"...Twilight...Y-You shouldn't have," Discord mumbled, feeling he doesn't deserve to be free. He turned his head around to look at the others, some of them just as shocked as he was from Twilight's decision. When he looked at Fluttershy, he immediately lowered his head, too ashamed to look at the first pony to ever call him her friend. "I'm sorry..."

"I know," Fluttershy said, still disappointed with him for all the things he said earlier.

"Now for your end of the bargain." Twilight braced herself, holding her end of the deal.

Tirek began sucking out the alicorn's magic, but unlike the others, Twilight felt a lot of pain as it was drained. She had so much magic inside of her, it felt like the centaur was digging out every last drop of alicorn magic from her very core, slowly and painfully taking it all away. He began growing even more, growing as tall as a titan, letting out a powerful roar in triumph. After taking away the last of her alicorn magic, even her Keyblade magic, Twilight could no longer stand and fell to the ground. Just like her friends and every other pony, her eyes were glazed over and her cutie mark was gone.

Beginning his takeover on Equestria, now that he has all the magic he could possibly need, Tirek ignored the beaten heroes and stomped off, unleashing his might upon the land. As everyone got on their feet or hooves, feeling weak from their lack of magic, Riku ran up to Twilight.

"Twilight!" He kneeled down beside her and held her up in his arms. "Twi, why did you do that?"

"I don't know what Tirek would have done to you if I refused," she said. "I didn't want to think about what would happen if I really lost all of you...It was so hard to decide, but I followed my heart. Either way, I would have made a wrong choice." Twilight weakly nuzzled Riku's chest. "I might have picked a selfish choice, but I felt like it was better."

"...I guess it did sound like a difficult choice. It would have been better if you didn't agree with Tirek's terms." Riku held Twilight tightly, his hands gently gripping her forehooves. "I thought Tirek killed you...Can you please quit getting into dangerous situations that get me this emotionally upset?"

"Would you be mad if I said I managed to fight Tirek on my own and didn't get too beat up, using my D-Links and your Keyblades?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," Riku answered, poking her nose playfully, even though he was a little bit upset about that. "Amazed, but a little mad." Twilight pouted, but she grinned, happy to have her friends safe and sound. Riku let go of her and stood up, turning his head to look at Discord. "But him, on the other hand..."

"Riku?" The silver-haired teen approached his Keyblade, grabbing the hilt and pulling it out of the ground.

"Why did you free Discord as well, Twilight?" Riku questioned, growling as he lifted his blade up, facing the weak draconequus in his battle stance. "You should have left him as Tirek's prisoner."

Twilight stood up, stumbling slightly on her hooves, knowing he and everyone else was angry with Discord for working with Tirek. "Riku, don't!" She ran up to him, rearing up on her hind legs, pushing her forehooves against his chest. "Discord's just as much of a victim as we are."

"A victim!? Twilight, he helped Tirek get this powerful!" Riku exclaimed. "It's all his fault this happened!"

"Riku, we get it," Sora said, he, Ventus, Aqua, and Kairi pulling their Keyblades out of the ground. "Discord does deserve to be punished, either banished or trapped in stone again. But right now, we have a rampaging centaur unleashing his power and destroying Equestria." Proving his point, the ground shook as Tirek blasted another laser into the earth, destroying more of the lands as he began slowly making his way to any nearby cities. "We need to stop Tirek, but without our power, we won't last for even a second."

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Rainbow asked. "If Sora couldn't beat Tirek, and we can't use the Elements of Harmony since the Tree of Harmony needs them, how do we stop him!?"

As they tried to figure out what to do, Discord slowly approached Twilight. "Twilight-"

"Get away from us, Discord!" Riku shouted, thrusting his Keyblade, warning him to stay away from him and Twilight before he really ran his blade through him.

"Riku, stop!" the alicorn demanded, lowering his arm with her hooves. "Calm down."

"But he-" Twilight punched Riku hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Without any magic, he was a normal human hit by a stronger horse hoof, making him crumple to his knees. "...Ok...Calming down...Shutting up..."

"Sorry," she apologized, not realizing just how vulnerable humans could be aside from her human Equestria friends. Twilight turned around to face Discord. "Yes, Discord?"

"...Why did you ask Tirek to free me?" Discord asked. "I don't deserve it after serving him like a pawn...You should have just left me and saved your real friends instead." Twilight didn't know what to say. She did what she thought was right, and Discord didn't deserve to be kept prisoner. He was blinded by what Tirek had offered him, but in the end, he was tricked and had his magic stolen. The draconequus looked down at the pendant around his neck, lifting the triangular medal and pulling it off his neck. "Tirek gave me this as a sign of his gratitude and loyalty...I actually believed he could trust me, and like an idiot, I went from the Lord of Chaos to the Lord of Fools.

"He lied to me, and I ended up making the biggest mistake of my life. Even worse than going on a chaotic rampage to take over Equestria when everypony only judged me by my appearance." He placed the meaningless pendant around Twilight's neck, worthless to him, but truly meaning something as he gave it to her. "I want to give you that as a sign of our true friendship, or whatever shreds of it are left. But unlike Tirek, I'm telling you the honest truth..."

Twilight looked down at the medal, feeling the sincerity of the gift Discord gave her. He really was honest, not even needing any confirmation from Applejack to tell if he was joking. She then gasped, feeling a strange light very close to her, and it was around her neck. The medal shimmered brightly like a rainbow, which had happened to her friends' gifts before; Twilight finally found her key for the chest. Everyone saw the medal gleam, shocking them all as Discord was the one creature she needed to teach an important lesson. Not in magic, but in friendship.

"...You have got to be kidding me," Riku uttered. "Twilight's key for the chest came from Discord?"

From the look on the draconequus's face, Discord had no idea what they were talking about. "What key?"

"Discord, when you gave us the journal after looking through it, those bookmarked pages you placed where the others were given something by someone after teaching them a lesson about their Element showed us where the keys were," Sora said. "You knew about those objects they were given and withheld everything about them being keys to mess with us...Right?"

"...They actually WERE the keys?" Discord asked, highly shocked. "I only did that because I really was just messing around with you all! I mean, it was a coincidence that those moments were similar and marked them, but I never thought they really were what unlocks the chest!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Aqua mumbled with a facepalm, the others slumping over in annoyance.

Twilight didn't berate Discord like the others, his joke, though clueless, actually helped them figure out what would lie in wait for them inside that chest. She ran up to her Keyblade, pulling it out of the ground with her mouth.

"We have to get to the Tree of Harmony!" she said before running on ahead.

The others followed after her, the humans a bit slower than the quadrupeds, but they trailed behind them as they made their way to the Everfree Forest. Running across the safer path, they reached the dried up ravine before the ruins of the Castle of the Two Sisters, making their way down the hoof made stairs down and into the cave where the Tree of Harmony sat. Twilight stopped in front of the chest, sitting before the empty keyhole where her key was supposed to be placed.

"Hopefully, whatever's inside this thing can help us stop Tirek," Ventus prayed. "If it's empty, then we're screwed."

"Only one way to find out." Twilight took off the pendant and held it up to the chest.

It reacted to the final key, taking it out of the alicorn's hoof as a white aura surrounded the accessory. The medal spun around and transformed into a golden key like the others, the bow shaped just like her cutie mark, the lower point extended out as the pointed tipped blade with half of the six-pointed star made up the teeth. The final key was set in the chest, now finally able to be opened.

The ground shook again, Tirek breaking the land apart with his magic as he destroyed everything in his way. "Ok, there better be something powerful in this tiny box that can help! It feels like Tirek's going to destroy the planet!"

"Come on, girls!" Twilight said. "I think we need to open it together!" The rest of the Mane Six gathered around the chest, standing behind their respective keys. They simultaneously grabbed their keys, waiting for Twilight to signal them "On three. One. Two. Three!"

(Hand to Hand)

The six mares turned their keys, moving their hooves away as the chest began glowing brightly. The top opened up, releasing a rainbow filled with powerful light none of them had ever felt before spiral up. It struck the Tree of Harmony, right into the star etched on its trunk. The Elements of Harmony began shining brightly in their placed locations, releasing a pillar of light down upon the Mane Six, surrounding them in colorful auras matching their coats.

Twilight gasped, feeling her magic return to her, and something even more. Taking her Keyblade in her hoof, she looked up, finding a keyhole appearing above the now empty chest. Her hoof moved on its own, aiming her blade at the floating keyhole surrounded by a rainbow aura. The gems on her chain began glowing as well, all six shimmering simultaneously as she felt her friends' power and something else. It wasn't her own power, but something else. Something that gave her the ability to connect with her friends, the ones she cares about, who help her when she needs them.

"...Harmony," she mumbled. The tip of her Keyblade began building up light, whether it was by her own will or not, she didn't care, knowing this was what it wanted to do. "...My abilities with the Keyblade...Connected by the magic of friendship..." The light finished building up, everyone present in the cave watching in awe. "My friends...are my power...And my friendship with them is the most powerful magic of all."

Twilight shot a beam of light into the keyhole. It let out a myriad of bright lights, blinding the humans, baby dragon, and draconequus while the power released wrapped the Mane Six into colorful bubbles matching their fur. The silhouettes of their bodies began altering slightly, their manes growing longer as their magic returned, even more stronger than normal.

One by one, their bubbles popped as they took new forms given to them by the Tree of Harmony. Pinkie Pie had streaks of blue, orange, and yellow streaked down the center of her pink mane and tail, stars littered all over her hair, a blue ribbon tied in her hair with a white star in the middle, and balloons marked on her hooves like her cutie mark. Rainbow Dash's mane and tail were longer and swept back, her wings feathers also colored like the rainbow, with red starting inside close to her back to purple on the tips of her feathers, lightning bolts marked on her hooves along with three around her eyes. Applejack's golden hair had red and pink streaks running down, her mane and tail tied in green ribbons, her hat now with an added red apple resting on the side, and her hooves marked with apples. Fluttershy's mane and tail had dark blue, light blue, dark purple, and light lavender streaks, her wings having two shades of blue curved patterns in the middle while the tips were tinged a light pink with pink hearts, her hooves also marked with her cutie mark with butterflies of many colors. Rarity's hair now had light blue, fuchsia, and yellow streaks, white diamonds designed in her mane and tail, her hooves marked with her diamond cutie marks. Twilight's mane and tail had an added yellow streak down the middle with her pink streak, the tips of her wings now purple, then pink until it remained purple halfway down the appendages, and like her friends' hooves, they were patterned with her star cutie mark.

The flashing lights had dimmed a little bit, making it possible for the others to see. "Boy, the Elements of Harmony love to be-" Sora was the first to peek, gasping in awe at the Mane Six's new forms. "-...flashy..."

The others squinted their eyes open, staring at the mares with jaws dropped. "Whoa...That's...a new look."

Twilight held her hoof out, summoning her Keyblade, now completely gold instead of fuchsia. Using their new power, the alicorn teleported them out of the cave to confront Tirek. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ventus, Spike, and Discord wanted to see what their new form had to offer, quickly running out of the Everfree Forest to catch up with them.

As the Mane Six appeared before the rampaging centaur, Tirek grunted in confusion, feeling the powerful magic and light coming from them. "What!? How is this possible!? I took all of your magic!"

"You may have taken our magic, Tirek, but there's on kind of magic your powers can't steal from us!" Twilight said.

"Don't you dare say it!" Tirek warned. "You have nothing!" He shot a large beam at the Mane Six, but Twilight brought her Keyblade in front of her, deflecting the attack. Tirek could only stare in shock, watching his beam fly up and disappear into the sky. "...No...No! NO! This can't happen! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Tirek charged all the magic in his possession, creating a massive sphere of orange energy from his horns. The girls looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders, wondering why their opponents always try too hard when they're facing the power coming from the Element bearers, their power now harnessing the six mystical gems as a gift from the Tree of Harmony.

"I think we should just end this," Rainbow said. "No idea why he thinks he'll win when we now have this awesome new rainbow power!"

"I couldn't agree more," Twilight said, aiming her Keyblade down at the centaur. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash placed their hooves around the hilt of Twilight's golden Keyblade, combining their power to take back the magic Tirek stole, the tip of her blade shimmering with a prismatic light. "Tirek, you're going back to Tarterus where you belong, and we're taking back all of the magic you took!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie cheered. "Time to taste the rainbow of friendship!"

Tirek let out an enraged, fierce roar, firing the gargantuan sphere that was five times taller than his own body. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ventus, Spike, and Discord managed to exit the Everfree Forest, arriving just in time to watch the magic stealing centaur shoot one of his explosive spheres. Before it hit them, the Mane Six fired a powerful beam of rainbow light from Twilight's Keyblade, stopping the magical sphere in its tracks.

"Holy cow," Sora said. "That's some super power they've got."

"And they're pushing Tirek's attack back!" Kairi was right with her statement, the prismatic beam slowly pushing the orange sphere back, shoving it closer and closer to Tirek.

"No," Tirek said in pure shock. His sphere began to purify, slowly losing its orange coloring as it merged with their magic. "No...No no no no!" Tirek tried firing several spells to push the harmonious light back, but nothing made it curve away from him or stop it. The beam broke through the sphere, shooting straight into Tirek a millisecond after destroying the roadblock, striking the centaur as he screamed out from the burning pain. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Engulfed in the rainbow light, Tirek's body began shrinking, the magic he stole flying up out of his horn into the sky above him. His power faded, reverting back to his weaker, elderly self, collapsing on the cliff he stood on. The Mane Six ceased fire, floating down to meet the beaten centaur, the stolen magic hovering in a massive sphere of colorful light above them. Tirek grunted, struggling to get back up, only to flinch as the alicorn's Keyblade struck the ground in front of his face.

"It's over, Tirek," Twilight said, her friends standing behind her as their manes billowed in the invisible wind. "Even with four times the alicorn magic, Keyblade magic, and even the magic from every unicorn, pegasus, and earth pony in Equestria, you cannot steal away the magic of friendship." Tirek growled, despising the one thing that caused his brother to betray him. "Now, I think it's time you return back to your prison cell in Tarterus, but this time, you won't make another attempt to escape in the future."

Lifting her blade back up, Twilight twirled her weapon around before aiming it behind Tirek. She fired another beam, striking the air behind the centaur, creating a portal to Tarterus. He looked back, unable to try to bargain with the princess as she levitated him up into the air and struck him hard, sending him flying back into the Underworld of Equestria. Tirek screamed as he was flung back in his eternal prison, slamming into the back of an open cell, where it closed shut, Twilight firing another beam of light into the lock, keeping the only exit out of his iron barred cage forever locked as it clanked tightly.

She closed portal, flying up to the magical orb above them with her friends. "Alright, y'all! Let's give everypony their magic back!"

"But how exactly do we do that?" Rarity asked. "There's also Discord's magic, the princesses' alicorn magic, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Ventus's Keyblade magic."

"Hmm..." Twilight began thinking of a plan, rubbing her hoof against the sphere, feeling all of the magic's energy pulse inside. "...I don't think it'll be that hard. Let's split up: Pinkie Pie and Applejack will return earth pony magic, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash with pegasus magic, and Rarity and I will bring back unicorn magic. The rest will return back to their owners after this."

Holding her Keyblade, she gently tapped the sphere, gathering the mana they were assigned to return, creating a shockwave of rainbow light from where it floated. The Mane Six split up in their groups, following the waves as magic began returning to the victims Tirek stole from them. The light waves flew past the Keyblade wielders, Spike, and Discord, the harmonious light washing over them, returning their magic back to them. The humans turned back into ponies, back in their guises to hide their true identities.

"We're ponies again!" Ventus cheered. "They actually did it!"

"I guess the Tree of Harmony left them a second way of using the Elements of Harmony's power without taking the gems," Aqua pondered. "A fail-safe created for the bearers of its Elements so they can continue to keep Equestria at peace."

"And it looks like Twilight figured out what her Keyblade's power was," Kairi added. "I guess it's not really a Dimension Link anymore."

"You're right." Aqua brought a hoof to her chin, wondering what this new power unique to Twilight should be called. "...I think we should call her special ability 'Harmony Link'." Aqua held up her Keyblade, feeling a small remnant of Twilight's magic, both alicorn and inner light, in hers and the others' weapons. "A special type of D-Link, borrowing the skills and powers of each pony, or person, she has a bond with, and use multiple links at once. Just like the Elements of Harmony needing all six gems to be used for their power to work."

"Well, I guess that makes her a pretty tough pony to fight with," Sora commented, placing his forehooves behind his head. "Let's just hope she actually controls those links from now on."

Discord looked down at his hands, feeling his chaotic power had returned through the harmonious power of the shockwave that passed through him. He half expected to turn back to stone as harmony was the opposite of chaos, but it didn't. He snapped his fingers, creating a small cotton candy cloud beside him, his magic functioning perfectly. The draconequus let out a sigh, taking a bite of the sweet, chocolate milk stuffed cloud.

"I never thought I would have actually helped Twilight open up that chest," he mumbled to himself. "But...it probably won't be enough to be forgiven..."

Inside a section of Tarterus, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were chained up to shackles, keeping them grounded to the platform they were on. They had no idea how long they had been sitting in the Underworld for, but it already felt like an eternity. They heard a scream come from another area, though they figured it must have been someone being tortured.

The alicorns soon gasped, feeling their alicorn magic return to them, their chains disappearing. "What?" Celestia and Luna's hair began flowing again, all three princesses' cutie marks returning to their flanks. "Our magic..."

"It's back," Luna finished her sister's sentence, the three of them standing up.

"Does that mean Tirek has been beaten?" Cadence asked.

"Maybe...I am a bit curious. Let's find out." Stretching out her wings, Celestia began flapping them flying up into the air as she looked around the dark and dreary land.

Luna and Cadence followed after her, all three taking the scenic route before finding the gateway back to Equestria. After a moment of flying, they spotted an odd looking blue human wearing a black toga, though his hair was on fire and was as blue as his skin. Hearing their flapping, he looked up, groaning in irritation as he stared at Celestia.

"Oh, great," Hades said. "It's bad enough my place gets invaded by Herc the Jerk and that brat Sora and his annoying friends. Now his pet pigeon is flying around, leaving feathers and dropping around here!"

"Uhh, is he pointing at you, Aunt Celestia?" Cadence asked.

"I have no idea who this human is," Celestia said.

"Why can't that strong-armed musclehead keep a leash on his horse?" As the alicorns got closer, Hades was about to yell and burn them, only to realize they weren't like Hercules's best friend, Pegasus. "Oh, wait. You're not his steed...You're a mare...All three of you."

"And you are...?" Luna asked.

"Lord of the Underworld. Hades. Not associated with the Grim Reaper, and I don't carry around a stupid scythe with a crescent blade twice as big as a normal one," he quickly explained. "It's annoying to hear someone say I'm Death himself when I clearly manage the souls in this place."

"...Ok then..." The alicorns looked at each other, already finding the God of the Underworld a nuisance just from his attitude alone. "This...is Tarterus, right?"

"Tarterus?" Hades asked in confusion. "...Ohhh. You mean the pony Underworld. I gotta re-evaluate that section again. Came down here to investigate a scream, and ironically enough, someone stuffed someone away in a cell without my permission." He began walking off, pointing his thumb in a direction. "Portal's out that way, in case you were wondering where to-" Hades paused as he was about to round a corner, staring in shock at one of the cages up ahead. "...Well, well, well. Tirek, you didn't stay free for long."

"Tirek!?" The alicorns ran over to the God, finding the centaur trapped in a cage, reverted to his weak, older self.

"You know this old coot?" Hades asked.

"Yes. My sister and I banished him to Tarterus a thousand years ago for attempting to take control of our kingdom back in Equestria," Celestia answered.

"So that explains his stay here for a long while," Hades murmured. He approached the cage and checked the lock, sealed tightly by a familiar spell made by a certain kind of weapon. "And he's going to be stuck in there for all eternity. Oh well. Tough luck for you, Tirek."

"Shut up, Hades," Tirek grumbled. "I would have succeeded if it weren't for Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight beat him?" Cadence uttered in surprise. "...How?"

"Let us ask them as soon as we leave Tarterus," Luna said with a shudder. "The Underworld is no place I wish to stay in for as long as we have been imprisoned here by that demon."

"Well, Tirek, I did warn you," Celestia said, Luna and Cadence flying off to the portal back to Equestria. "As I predicted, your victory was short-lived, ended by our newest alicorn princess, and my former student. Enjoy your eternal stay in Tarterus where you belong."

The princess giggled as she flew off, hearing Tirek yell out in fury as he watched her leave. Hades brought materialized a clipboard from the smoke flowing around him, writing down the centaur's name on the list.

"So, beaten by a tiny little horse," Hades commented. "You know what would have been embarrassing? Getting beaten by a little twerp with a Keyblade."

Tirek groaned, covering his ears with his hands, blocking out the chattering God of the Underworld out. "I. Hate. Everything..."

After all the magic was returned to the ponies of Equestria, Twilight and her friends flew back to the Tree of Harmony. Though the gift of holding the Elements of Harmony's power without needing the gems were incredible, the mystical tree wasn't done rewarding them. The chest began to glow along with the Tree of Harmony, surprising the ponies as a rainbow shot up from the opened flower where the chest rested. The box rose up, transporting the Mane Six elsewhere as it floated through the air, following the trail of the translucent rainbow.

(Dearly Beloved)

Sora and the rest of the groupsaw the rainbow shoot up from the Everfree Forest, spotting the empty chest follow it down to a space somewhere outside of Ponyville. Curious, they followed it to where it would land, and as they arrived, they watched the chest sink into the ground. The earth shook, a crystal spire poking up from the ground, shifting the ground as they all gasped in awe at what was rising up. The chest was like a seed, sprouting up a castle made of crystal, the bottom like that of a tree's trunk, the spire turning out to be a giant crystal star.

"It's a castle," Kairi said.

"The chest grew into a crystal tree castle?" Riku questioned, shrugging his shoulders, ignoring the odd transformation.

The Mane Six reappeared in front of them, their rainbow powers fading away as their bodies were enshrouded by their magical bubble that came and went in a second. They gasped when they saw the castle for the first time, struck with awe at the magnificent palace the Tree of Harmony gave them.

"Sweet Celestia," Rarity uttered. "Please tell me I'm not hallucinating and there's really a castle. In front of us. In Ponyville."

"No, I think we can all see it," Twilight said. "But, whose is it?"

"I believe it is yours, Twilight." Everyone turned around to see Celestia, Luna, and Cadence landing behind them.

"Hey! Their royal Highnesses have their magic back!" Sora announced. "How come you three didn't end up getting trapped in a magic bubble like us?"

"Tirek sent us to Tarterus," Luna said, Discord wincing as he tried to shuffle away while the others blanched in shock.

"And where are you going, Discord?" Celestia asked, making the draconequus flinch.

He chuckled nervously, waving to the alicorns. "H-Hey! Uhh...Nowhere. I just...I think I have some laundry to water back at my place." Discord slowly backed away, in a lot of trouble, and he didn't want to suffer the wrath of three alicorn princesses after helping Tirek. "Good to see you three are back, safe and sound!"

Riku flew behind the draconequus, kicking him back toward the group. "Nice try. You're staying here, Discord. You're not getting off that easy."

"Indeed," Luna agreed.

"Before we can pick a suitable punishment for Discord after he decided to betray us-" Discord wilted, saying goodbye to his freedom when he's turned back to stone again. "-I think we should take a look at Princess Twilight's new castle."

Everyone did seem a bit curious about this new castle. If it was as magnificent on the inside as it was on the outside, they couldn't wait to explore the new palace. Sora and Riku lead the way, climbing up the small flight of steps and opened up the golden double doors. Oddly enough, it looked like the castle already came furnished with a few things for the halls, mainly a red carpet stretching across the floors and gemstones shining from the ceiling to provide light.

"This is amazing," Kairi said. "I can't believe this is actually Twilight's castle."

"Looks like you finally have yourself your kingdom to rule, Twilight," Riku said.

"And your purpose as a princess," Celestia added. "Do you know what your role is, Twilight?"

"I think I do," Twilight said. "As a princess, I believe I have the power to spread the magic of friendship across all of Equestria. This is a role I'm meant to have in this world; a role I choose to have." They soon stopped at a tall doorway, which must lead to the throne room with how important it seemed on the outside. Twilight looked at her friends: the five mares who had helped her saved the world, her number one assistant to assure her and keep her level-headed, and the five Keyblade wielders from another world who risk their lives to save Equestria. "But, I didn't defeat Tirek on my own. It took all of us to stop him and open the chest."

"Then it is unlikely you were meant to take on this task alone." Celestia opened up the doorway, which was indeed the throne room.

Everyone gasped as they saw seven crystal thrones sitting around a golden circle on the floor with a white eight-pointed star in the center. On the thrones were the Mane Six's cutie marks, their assigned seating for their royal duties, the smaller one next to Twilight's being Spike's throne. The girls and Spike ran in the room, sitting down in their new thrones, all of them talking excitedly while the others watched.

"Aww man," Sora complained. "How come we don't have our own thrones? We helped." Sora stepped inside the room, his Keyblade suddenly appearing in his mouth against his will. Confused, they all heard something that sounded like twinkling lights inside the throne. Appearing outside of the circle of thrones, a taller throne of crystal appeared between Applejack's and Rarity's thrones, the Kingdom Key marked on the front of the backrest like the Mane Six's. Sora dropped his Keyblade, his jaw hitting the floor, having no clue how that happened. "...Huuuuuuuuuuuuuh?"

"Sora, what did you do?" Aqua asked.

"I...have no clue..." Sora looked back at the others, quickly grabbing Kairi's hoof and pulling her into the room. As soon as she was inside, her Keyblade appeared on its own in her mouth, where another throne appeared, this time between Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's thrones. "Cool! We all get thrones just from walking inside this room! Whoo hoo!"

Sora grabbed his Keyblade and flew up onto his seat, grinning widely. Riku, Aqua, and Ventus stepped into the throne room, their Keyblades appearing on their own as their thrones also appeared just like Sora's and Kairi's. Riku's throne sat between Twilight and Applejack, Ventus's between Rarity and Pinkie Pie, and Aqua's between Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

"This is...strange," Aqua said, leaping up to stand on her throne. "How do we have thrones? We're not part of the Elements of Harmony, and the girls defeated Tirek."

"Maybe it had something to do with the keyhole Twilight unlocked earlier," Kairi guessed, teleporting onto her throne as she rested her Keyblade against the back. "She did have our Keyblades when she fought against Tirek before unlocking the chest. We're probably just as important to the Tree of Harmony like they are."

"That is true!" Sora said, leaning back against his seat with his Keyblade resting in his lap. "And we get the bigger thrones...Wait, does that mean we're royalty now? Or are we higher up like we're watchers, overlooking the ones important to the castle in shorter thrones?"

"Well, whatever it is, guess this castle is meant for all of us," Ventus said, deciding to lean against his throne instead of sit in it.

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence stepped into the throne room, a little surprised themselves watching the new thrones appearing as soon as the Keyblade wielders had stepped in. "Twilight Sparkle, I think a title of your royalty shall be the princess of friendship," Celestia said. "For what is a princess of friendship without her friends?"

"I think that's a perfect title," Twilight said, suddenly caught in a massive group hug by everyone. She spotted Discord outside, standing in the hall. He still felt like he wasn't part of the group, and if he was going to get on everyone's good side again, he was going to have to make up it up to all of Equestria. "Discord, come in here."

Discord's ears drooped as he walked in the room, head hung low as he tapped his fingers together in nervousness. "Uhh, am I going to be given my punishment now?"

"That depends. Do you regret working alongside Tirek and helping him take over Equestria?" the lavender alicorn asked.

"Yes. Very much," he responded. "I'll do anything to make up for the stupid decisions I made. I'll even be turned back to stone for some time and serve my sentence."

Twilight looked at her friends, going along with whatever she has planned for him. Riku, on the other hand, wanted to agree with turning him into a statue, especially after Tirek had caused nothing but grief for Twilight and almost got her killed. As she looked back at Discord, the draconequus began to sweat, biting his nails as his anxiety grew.

"Well, seeing as you had turned evil, you will have to start your reformation over." Discord's ears perked up, a small tinge of hope as he heard Twilight's decision. "Like before, Fluttershy will have to give you a refresher course on learning to be a good friend. You will also be doing community service for Equestria for several months, but you cannot use your magic to get the job done quicker. It wouldn't be teaching you a lesson if you cheated your way to finishing your job. Is that clear?"

"Yes!" Discord exclaimed, teleporting in between everyone as he pulled them into a grateful hug, his arms extending to really hug everyone. "I swear I'll change! No more evil Discord! No more cruel pranks or jokes!...Well, I can't exactly promise that last bit that well. Chaos and all that. But I won't make the same mistake again!"

"I wonder how long that'll last," Riku grumbled.

Discord finally let go of everyone, swearing to be a truly reformed draconequus as he sealed the deal with a Pinkie Promise. As much as they wanted to check out more of the castle, everyone was pretty sure Ponyville would be wondering what had happened and why there was a castle close to their town that appeared out of nowhere. Twilight made her way to the castle's front doors as music began to play all throughout the town, a celebratory tune suited for stopping a tyrant and giving the newest princess her official title as an alicorn royal. Princess Twilight opened the doors, seeing the whole town stood outside her new castle just as they all expected.

 _[Twilight Sparkle]_  
 _Each one of us has something special_  
 _That makes us different, that makes us rare_

Twilight let everyone in the castle to see what it looked like, guiding them to the throne room where the rest of her friends waited.

 _[Sora]_  
 _We have a light that shines within us_  
 _That we were always meant to share_

 _[Mane Six and Keyblade Wielders]_  
 _And when we come together_  
 _Combine the light that shines within_

 _[Mane Six]_  
 _There is nothing we can't do_

 _[Keyblade Wielders]_  
 _There is no battle we can't win_

The heroic ponies stood in the center of the circle in the middle of the throne room. The Keyblade wielders held up their Keyblades, pointing them up to the ceiling while the Mane Six began to glow slightly.

 _[Mane Six and Keyblade Wielders]_  
 _When we come together_  
 _There'll be a star to guide the way_  
 _It's inside us every day_

 _See it now! See it now!_

 _Let the rainbow remind you_  
 _That together we will always shine_

A rainbow shot up in the center from the Element bearer's new magic, followed by light shot out from the six Keyblades. The light mingled with the rainbow, giving it more of a shine as it shot out and flew around the castle, soaring off to different parts of Equestria as their song was heard throughout the world. The rainbow flew past locations where the ponies or creatures they had helped realize the true nature of one of the Mane Six's Elements.

Starting with Coco Pommel, the earth pony seamstress worked on a clothing line in Manehattan in her new workplace. She stopped working when she saw the rainbow pass by her window, smiling happily as she heard Rarity's voice, learning the importance of generosity far more than she ever did under Suri Polomare's horrible guidance. Next were the Wonderbolts flying through the skies of Equestria, making sure all the ponies across the kingdom had gotten their magic back after they saw Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fly in, giving their pegasus magic back after Tirek took it all from them and other pegasi attempting to fight back against the centaur. They saw the rainbow, reminded of Rainbow Dash's important lesson in being loyal to their friends and teammates. Next was Cheese Sandwich, minding his own business walking down the road, awaiting the next town in need of an epic party to throw. He heard the rainbow come from a mile away, grateful to have met Pinkie Pie for helping him shape his destiny by making others happy, blowing the party noise blower he held in his mouth to celebrate the party he was surely going to miss out on, but when he returns to Ponyville, he was going to ask Pinkie all about it.

 _Let the rainbow remind_  
 _That forever this will be our time_

The rainbow soon flew through the hidden village of the Breezies, where the small insect-like ponies watched it fly by and phase through the wall where their portal opens and closes to Equestria. Sea Breeze heard Fluttershy's softer voice among the others, always remembering that he will be heard by his fellow Breezies as long as he was patient and encouraged his nervous comrades to brave through the world outside the safety of their home. Next was Silver Shill, having set up a stand, selling the props he used during his time working for Flim and Flam in their con show. The rainbow swirled around his shop for a moment, hearing Applejack's voice from it, never forgetting how much better it felt to earn an honest living selling his wares than lying about what he has to offer and steal from his customers with his faulty or fake products.

The rainbow came back to the castle, flowing inside and swirled around Discord in the throne room before disappearing in a flash of light. He sure learned a huge lesson in friendship, more than when he started his reformation over a year ago. He had wanted nothing more than friends in his youth, and after so many years, he finally found one. Sure, he won't forget about how insane he was for giving friendship up, believing a dangerous villain far worse than himself into getting something greater, only to wind up being betrayed after he betrayed the ones who really did give him a chance. Discord wanted to amend his friendships and be a better draconequus, snapping his fingers to materialize three bouquets of flowers and giving them to Celestia, Luna, and Cadence as an apology for Tirek sending them to Tarterus.

 _[Twilight Sparkle]_  
 _Let the rainbow remind you_  
 _That together we will always shine_

It was late in the evening, Ponyville celebrating the end of Tirek's rampage and Princess Twilight's new castle, their town considered the capital for the alicorn's palace: the Castle of Friendship. The party lasted well until the moon had risen high above the sky. Eventually, it had to come to an end, this day will always be a memorable part of their home's history.

Twilight had found her royal bedchambers after taking a break from the party, already furnished with a bed and some dressers. She figured the chest was able to create furniture deemed important for the princess that will be living here and future guests, but she didn't question how it was possible since it was made by the Tree of Harmony. She set a few new pictures that were taken of herself, her friends, and the inside of her castle on her new dresser, the first of them taken was a group photo of the eleven ponies and baby dragon in the throne room.

It was a very big change to move from a library to a castle, but she didn't have anywhere else to stay in Ponyville anymore. Twilight let out a sigh, making her way out to her new balcony outside her room. She looked down at the town, staring down at where the Golden Oak Library once stood, nothing but a burnt up stump now. She leaned against the railing, already missing her old home and everything that was destroyed by Tirek.

"There you are." Twilight yelped and turned around, finding Riku walking into her opened bedroom door and out to the balcony with her.

"Don't do that," she scolded at her coltfriend with a glare. "I hate when someone sneaks up on me like that...And what are you doing in my room?"

"How do you know it's your room and not mine? Or any of the others?" Riku asked with a smirk. "Maybe it's actually ours and you want to hog the bed all to yourself."

"I do not hog the bed," she said. "And, clearly, this is my room."

"I don't see your name or cutie mark on the door," the stallion stated. "And you didn't call dibs on it. So this is my room now."

Twilight growled, pulling Riku over to her with her magic, gently butting her head against his. "You really want to fight me over a bedroom?"

"Maybe..." The alicorn sighed, losing her telekinetic grip on him and turned back around. As she rested her forelegs over the railing, Riku sat behind her, wrapping his hooves around her barrel in a gentle hug. "I actually have no idea how to navigate this castle. I think we should map this place out and mark which rooms are what so we all don't get confused." Twilight thought it was a good idea, though she wasn't sure if she might have any energy for exploring the castle. Concerned about his girlfriend's silence, Riku sat beside Twilight, noticing the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"...It's nothing," she said, but he knew something was bothering her.

"Twilight, what is it?" he asked. She turned her head away from him, unable to stop her eyes from welling up tears. Riku looked out at Ponyville, able to see the whole town under the moonlight. It was then that he realized there was something missing; the Golden Oak Library. He let out a small gasp as he finally noticed it, or what was left of it, that tree made into a library her old home. "...Oh man...The library..."

"Mhmm," Twilight mumbled.

She sniffled, her body shuddering in sadness. Riku pulled Twilight closer, gently squeezing her, rubbing her back as she held him tightly. He knew how much that library had meant to her, all the books she read, how her journey as an Element of Harmony began, her safe haven in Ponyville. Now all that was left was the remains of the hollowed stump, barely anything around it having survived the blast aside from Twilight and her pet owl. Her new castle was now her home, but it wouldn't feel the same.

"I'm sorry, Twilight." Twilight began to sob, clutching Riku tightly as she buried her muzzle against his chest. He continued consoling her, holding her closely while gently rubbing her back, planting light kisses on her head. She had gone through a lot of pain and sorrow these past couple days, finally able to let it out now that a calm had settled itself in Equestria once again. "I wish there was some way to fix it...I'm just glad you're ok."

"M-Me too..." Twilight slowly began to calm down, lifting her head up to look at Riku. She smiled at him, despite the sad tears streaming down her face. "You all mean so much to me. I don't know where I'd be without any of you."

Riku smiled back, gently wiping her tears away with his hoof. "Where would all of us be without the ones we care about? As selfish as that bargain was with Tirek, I can't blame you for caring about us more than Equestria. You're like Sora; caring about all his friends, willing to do anything to save them, even at the cost of his own life." He playfully poked her muzzle. "Just don't go being as reckless as him for my sake. I've already had enough heart attacks after nearly losing you to last a lifetime."

Twilight giggled, bringing her muzzle closer to his, giving him a loving nuzzle. "You did bring me along with all the more dangerous threats you faced," she reminded him, making his ears droop in shame. Twilight gave Riku a small peck on the lips, distracting him from giving her a Keyblade by complete mistake, not knowing all the rules of being a Keyblade Master. "I won't get myself into too much danger until I'm fully ready."

"That's not going to last that long, is it?" Riku asked. Twilight shook her head, making him sigh in irritation. "Right. Stupid question."

"Yes. Yes it was." Riku rubbed his head, letting out a small laugh.

"Well, I guess it's getting a bit late. I'm pretty exhausted after everything today. I'll see you in the morning, Twilight." He gave her a kiss goodnight and made his way out of Twilight's room.

Before he even made it to the doors, they were shut closed, her aura surrounding the handles before moving to the stallion. Twilight turned Riku around, guiding him with her magic as she sauntered up to him.

"And who said you could leave my chambers?" Twilight asked, asserting her authority as a princess, giving Riku a sultry grin. "I did not order you to leave. What kind of knight, loyal to me, walks off without obeying his princess's commands?" Riku's cheeks began turning red, feeling a bit nervous with the seductive gaze she was giving him. The alicorn stood in front of her stallion, leaning her neck forward and nuzzled his neck, making him tremble as her horn still glowed, her aura slowly creeping along his back and to his wings. "Do you wish to be punished?"

"T-Twilight?" He let out a squeak as he felt a slight jolt shock a sensitive spot on his wings, shutting himself up as his wings flared out from the stimulation, his face brightening with a heavy blush.

"That's Princess Twilight Sparkle, Keyblade wielder," Twilight scolded. "And I expect an answer to my questions. Do you wish to be punished?"

"N-No, Princess Twilight Sparkle," Riku quickly said, standing at attention, going along with Twilight's playful roleplaying.

Her aura pulled away from his now sensitive wings, crawling up along his head and sending tingles along his neck. "I thought so." She gave him soft kisses against his neck and shoulder, the stallion doing his best to stifle his moans. Twilight moved away, pressing her muzzle against his, planting a soft peck on his snout. "Your princess wants you to stay with her tonight. Understand?"

"...Y-Yes, my princess," Riku responded, earning a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good. Now, on the bed," Twilight ordered. "And discard your 'armor', oh valiant Keyblade warrior."

The pegasus gulped, obeying his princess's command as he approached the bed. Despite his nervousness, he kind of liked being told what to do by Twilight, and if he didn't follow instructions, he was going to be endlessly pleasured by his oversensitive wings. Twilight followed him until he sat down on the royal bed, the mattress as soft as a cloud, or maybe made out of clouds. He didn't bother asking, not wanting to get in trouble, taking off the only clothing he had on as a pony.

As soon as he pulled his vest and shirt off, Twilight pounced him, pressing her lips against his in a deep kiss. He was caught completely off guard, his forehooves still stuck in his shirt as he was pressed down on the bed getting his face sucked by the needy alicorn. Riku managed to free his hooves, moving them down along Twilight's back as he closed his eyes and kissed his beloved back, feeling her quiver and moan in delight. As much as she didn't want to stop making out with him, Twilight broke their kiss, blushing and giggling sheepishly.

"What's the matter, 'princess'?" Riku teased. "Lost your nerve already?"

"N-No," she said nervously. "Was I too rough?"

"Caught me off guard while I was blinded," he said, grabbing his clothes, waving around his vest in front of her. "If you want your definition of rough, then that would mean me getting punched in the shoulder, arm, chest, or stomach, where you're a lot stronger than you think you are sometimes." Riku slid up more onto the bed so his back legs weren't dangling off the edge, resting his head on the soft pillows while Twilight continued laying on top of him. "By the way, that punch you gave me while I was human earlier from Tirek's magic stealing, that hurt...A lot."

"Sorry," Twilight apologized. "Humans don't have tougher muscles and bones than a pony."

"At least it wasn't a buck. That would send me straight to the hospital." The alicorn grimaced at the thought, quickly taking her mind off everything else before having the moment ruined. She levitated Riku's clothes over to the dresser, but when she looked down at him, he gave her a worried look. "Are you sure we should give Discord another chance?"

"Riku," Twilight chided.

"Yes, I know. Don't hit me again. He promises he won't revert back to being a villain." Riku let out a frustrated sigh, staring up at the ceiling. "I know you might trust him again, but I probably won't. He's caused so much trouble for all of us, and because of him, Tirek almost won..." He sighed again, looking back at Twilight, gently cupping his hoof against her cheek. "I'll go along with whatever you think is a suitable punishment for Discord...but after what he did, after almost losing you...I'm not going to trust someone who can warp someone's minds around and make them his puppet."

"I know he won't turn back to the old Discord, Riku," Twilight said, grabbing his hoof in her own. "Even though he gave me my key to open the chest, even if that makes us friends, he still has to make up that trust he destroyed when he made his decision to join with Tirek. I know he'll still bother us, but he won't betray us again. Not after he was betrayed by someone he thought he could trust after helping him."

"...Alright...Whatever you say..." Riku let out an exasperated grunt, rubbing his head with his other hoof. "I just ruined our moment with that stupid question, didn't I?"

Twilight shook her head, gently bumping her snout against his and resuming their kiss. Her hooves wrapped around his neck, only focusing on her and Riku, alone in her room, no longer having Spike share one with her as he finally had a bedroom of his own and shoving aside the past few days out of her head. Riku returned the kiss, feeling their tails slowly intertwine with each other.

Late in the evening, Ponyville was dead silent as everypony in town and in the castle were sound asleep. One pony, however, walked through the quiet streets, The Unknown hidden under his cloak as he made his way to the castle in the distance. It was a surprise to him when he saw a bright rainbow fly over his cottage, his curiosity leading him to wonder what that powerful light that came from it was doing. He spotted the crystal tree castle several miles away from the forest he hid in, right where the rainbow light was flying toward. There wasn't anything like it in the small town from what he had heard in the past, but if the rumors around the nearby town he walks in for groceries were true, than the crazy, magic-stealing monster roaming around Equestria was finally beaten.

He had no idea what had happened, but he had passed by the battlefield where a deadly war seemed to have taken place in this peaceful world. Even if he did help, the idea of some creature able to steal magic wasn't one he wanted to go up against if it could steal his unique magic. But now that it was defeated, the castle outside of Ponyville easily peaked his curiosity. The Unknown stood outside of the entrance to the castle, pressing his hoof against the golden doorways as it was unlocked.

Sneaking through the halls, his eyes trailed along the decor of the castle, not staying long to sightsee. He needed to find Aqua, and judging by the light he sensed, she had to be in here somewhere. Wandering around the palace, he found a hall of rooms, which were where the guest rooms were located. Before opening any doors, he held out a hoof, a flash of light appearing as a Keyblade appeared. The lighting in the halls were very dim at this time, but the look of the weapon was long and looked heavy to hold with just one arm. He turned himself invisible using Vanish, dismissing his weapon before he was spotted by any guards, if there were any.

Quietly opening the doors, he peeked into each room, either finding an empty room or one of the Mane Six or Keyblade wielders inside. Eventually, he managed to find the room Aqua was in, finding her fast asleep on the bed. The Unknown slid through the doorway when it was wide enough for his larger frame to slip through. Closing the door behind him, he tip-toed over to the side of the bed, pulling out a letter underneath his cloak, the only thing visible from his enchanted spell. He laid it out on the small table beside the bed, hoping Aqua will see it when she wakes up.

Without a word, he began to head back to the door. He froze when he heard Aqua mumble in her sleep, shifting around on the bed for a moment before she finally stopped. The Unknown turned his head, finding her lying on her side facing the door. The invisible stallion relaxed, keeping himself from sighing in relief out loud until he was out of the castle.

"Terra?" Aqua mumbled, making him freeze again, keeping himself quiet.

"Pleasedon'twakeuppleasedon'twakeuppleasedon'twakeup," The Unknown quietly chanted.

"Mrph...Stop teasing me." She tossed and turned, grunting in her sleep as she shifted the covers off of herself. "It's not a skirt, you dummy..."

He looked back, watching her sleep talk, thankful she didn't wake up. The Unknown quickly left the room before she really did wake up in her tossing and turning, quietly closing the door before he made his way back to the front doors of the crystal tree castle. As soon as he was outside, he ran back in the direction of his cabin home, staying clear of the buildings. Using his dash to make it back sooner, he made it back to his cottage, his Vanish spell worn off when he was about halfway there.

Entering his home and shutting the door behind him, The Unknown let out a sigh, only to snicker a second later. "I didn't think she was someone who talked in her sleep." The stallion walked through his house until he reached his bedroom. The dark room was lightly illuminated by the moonlight shining through the glade in the forest, taking off his cloak and hanging it before laying down in his bed. "Just another few hours...You'll get your answers, Aqua." He then pulled something out of the clothing he wore under his cloak, holding up a star-shaped charm above him. "And...you'll see the real Terra again...At least, I hope you do."


	93. An Old Friend From Darkness

The morning sun rose upon the land, stirring those hit by the light through their windows to wake up and start their day or keep the light away from their eyes to get a few more minutes of sleep. There was a large shadow Twilight's new castle set across some of the town, which meant everyone who lived under its shadow early in the morning would have to get used to waking up without the light hitting their windows.

In one of the guest rooms of the crystal tree castle, Aqua laid with her head hanging over the side of the bed. Her sheets were a mess from her tossing and turning, her body dangerously close to falling off, unaware of the position she was in. She wound up slipping off, landing on her head and jolting her awake.

"Agh!" she yelled, the rest of her body tumbling over, now laying on the floor. The unicorn groaned, sitting up as she rubbed a hoof against the bump on her head. "Mrf...When was I laying like that?" After waking up from the sudden fall, she wondered where she was as she looked around. "...Oh. Right. This is Twilight's castle. I forgot we all spent the night here."

After a quick stretch, she went over to the window to look outside. The sun was rising, bathing Ponyville in a warm glow. There was a little bit of damage in the town from Tirek's attack, mostly toward where the Golden Oak Library used to be. Aqua knew it must have been painful for Twilight to see her home had been destroyed, along with any of her possessions inside. And having a new place to live moments later after defeating one of Equestria's greatest threats, it must be hard for her to cope with the new changes.

She looked out and spotted the Carousel Boutique, not difficult to find with the carousel rooftop. Aqua did finish making new Wayfinders for everyone a while back, and she withheld them due to all the sudden complications that came up with saving the world or thoughts of who and where The Unknown was. The Keyblade Master teleported from the castle to her room in the boutique, grabbing the chest where she kept her projects before returning back to her guest bedroom in the castle. She figured everyone should have their Wayfinders after saving the day once again, along with their unified friendship as the castle has made thrones for herself, Kairi, Riku, Ventus, and Sora.

With the chest of star charms on her back, she began making her way out of the room. Before she left, she noticed a letter that was on the bedside table. Curious, she levitated it over to her, finding no address or a name of the sender, wondering who sent this while she was asleep. She opened it and read it, shocked to see the same handwriting that came from the last letter, the one The Unknown sent her.

It's time we officially meet. As soon as you wake up and read this, make your way to this location in this world. You'll have all your questions answered, as best as I can answer them, and you'll find out who I am underneath the veil of my cloak.

The Unknown

At the bottom of the letter was a section of a map of Equestria, The Unknown's location marked with an "X" in a forest several miles away from Ponyville. It seemed like he lived in solitude inside of the large forest, though there seemed to be a town that wasn't too far away. Even if he wanted to rough it in the wilderness, there would always be one or two things someone who lived outdoors away from civilization would want, like groceries or books to pass the time. He wanted to see her now, and she wasn't going to throw away this opportunity to find out who this person is.

She stuffed the letter in her pocket, not wanting to let the others know of her other plans. First, she wanted to at least give everyone their new Wayfinders, though Ventus got his first on his birthday. Aqua navigated her way through the castle, unsure if the others were awake or not and what they had planned. She checked the throne room, only to find no one inside. Surprisingly, only the Mane Six's and Spike's thrones were present in the room, hers and the other Keyblade wielders' taller thrones had disappeared.

"Hmm...That's strange." Aqua walked inside the throne room to figure out why their thrones had vanished, her Keyblade suddenly appearing in her mouth. Magically appearing where it had yesterday in a flash of light, her throne now there between Twilight and Rainbow Dash's. "Oh. I see. Whenever we're present in this room, our thrones appear. Quite a mysterious function, but a bit reliable since five extra thrones take up a bit more walking space."

As much as Aqua wanted to study the magic within this castle and its connections with their Keyblades while she waited for the others, she didn't want to stay for long. She would finally get some answers from The Unknown, and she was going to get them this time. She was prepared to fight him to get the information out of the stallion, even if it was just a simple meeting with no hostility involved. Dropping the chest in the center of the room, she tapped it open with her Keyblade to take her new Wayfinder with her. Teleporting back to the boutique to write a note for the rest of her friends, she returned and placed the slip of paper on top of the closed chest for them to see.

Warping outside the castle, Aqua threw her Keyblade into the air to form her glider, pulling out the message from The Unknown. Taking a look at the map, she climbed onto her glider, gauging the distance between Ponyville to where the stallion's hideout was. She flew off after finding which direction it was from the castle, heading out west north-west, staying hidden above the clouds and avoiding pegasi flying around her route

(Lazy Afternoon)

Twilight began to wake up, staring out at the morning sky from the windows to her balcony. She didn't realize how long she slept, always waking up early under her training with Aqua. After the long and stressful couple days with Tirek running loose, she felt a lot more refreshed after a pleasant night's sleep.

As she moved to stretch her legs, she felt a pair of hooves around her barrel tighten their grip on her. Twilight remembered Riku stayed in bed with her last night, sharing a little bit of privacy between each other. She definitely needed something to help her unwind after fighting for her life, fearing the thought of losing the ones she held dear to the power hungry centaur, and her slight depression losing her old home. She was still upset, everything she had in the library was practically gone, including all of the books that were kept there, but at least she got Owlowiscious out of there before it was too late, her pet finding his way to the castle late last night.

Twilight rolled over to face the still sleeping stallion laying beside her. With how tightly he was holding her after she turned over, Riku didn't want her to leave his sights, a small smile on his lips from the dream he was currently having. As much as she wanted to stay on her bed with her stallion cuddling her, her stomach began growling, demanding breakfast. That also meant waking up Riku in the middle of his dream so he can let go of her. She leaned forward and gave him a gentle nuzzle against his snout, slowly stirring him awake.

Riku squinted his eyes open, waking up to see the lavender eyes of his alicorn girlfriend. "Hey."

"Morning," Twilight said, moving in to give him a soft kiss. He returned the kiss, pulling her closer, making his hold on her even tighter. Reluctantly, Twilight had to pull away before she lost herself in their passionate morning greeting. "You mind letting go of me for just a few? I'm kind of hungry."

"What? My lips aren't enough for you?" Riku questioned with a sly grin.

Twilight lightly bonked him on the head over his silly comment. "Just let me go. I was being polite and waking you up so you won't freak out where I went off to if I was gone, and I'm starving."

"Eh, alright. I'm hungry, too." The stallion let her go, stretching out his back while Twilight got up out of bed. "So, wanna find the kitchen in this place and see if it also grew some food?"

"I doubt there's any food that came with the castle," she said. "Spike and I might need to get some groceries anyway. And we'll need to make a map of the castle and where everything is after I eat."

"You're the princess," Riku said, following whatever Twilight wanted to do as they left the bedroom.

Making their way through the halls and on their way to the front doors of the castle, they heard the others in the opened doors of the throne room. They must have been the last ones to wake up, hearing them talking about something, Pinkie definitely sounding excited about whatever was going on. Looking inside, they saw their friends around a chest in the middle of the room, holding a star-shaped pendant on a piece of thin, durable string meant to be worn around their necks.

Sora spotted Twilight and Riku standing by the doorway. "Hey! You two finally decided to wake up! Hopefully you weren't too busy last night."

"Very funny, Sora," Riku muttered. He then noticed his throne was mysteriously gone, as well as Aqua's. "Hey, what's happened to-?" As soon as he stepped into the room, his Keyblade interrupted him, appearing in his mouth against his will. He spat it out into his hoof, opening his mouth to complain about his weapon's random summoning, only to pause, seeing his throne reappearing back in its rightful place in a flash of light. "...Uhhh...What is going on with my throne?"

"Don't worry, Riku," Kairi said. "That happened to us as well."

"Apparently, our thrones only appear when we're in this room," Ventus added. "That also might explain why our Keyblades are called out when we don't need them. We arrive, they call on our thrones for us to sit upon, and when we leave, so do they. It can get a little crowded with our royal thrones, which makes a lot of sense."

"And that means more of a magical mystery," Riku said, letting Kairi and Ventus's answer his question as he and Twilight stepped closer to the chest. "Let me guess; is this chest another magical anomaly from the castle?"

"Nope! This was something Aqua did for all of us!" Pinkie said, shoving her pink Wayfinder in the white stallion's face. "Lookie! It's got my cutie mark in the middle! And looks just like it too!"

"Thanks, Pinkie. I really wanted you to slap something directly in my face today." Riku pulled Pinkie's hoof away after his sarcastic remark. He got a better look at the necklace, now that it wasn't so close to his eyes. "Hmm...This kind of looks like Aqua's Wayfinder."

"They are, darling, and they were quite carefully crafted," Rarity said, admiring Aqua's work. "I always wondered why she was making them so secretive like that. I could barely peek inside her room or in that chest to see what she was doing...Then again, Keyblades able to lock just about anything might answer that."

"And all that's left is yours and Twilight's," Sora said. He and Kairi held theirs out; Sora's Wayfinder being red with a white heart in the center, his Kingdom Keyblade sewn inside the heart, Kairi's was completely white, a black threaded outline of a heart in the center with her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, in the heart. "Ven, out of all of us, got his earlier during his and Rainbow's birthday."

"Yup." Ventus dug around the collar of his shirt, pulling out his Wayfinder necklace. "She made it a lot like the one she made for her, Terra, and me, only with a few more details than before."

Twilight levitated the last two Wayfinders left in the chest, hers purple like her coat with her cutie mark in the white heart, and Riku's black with his Keyblade, Way to the Dawn, inside the white heart. "Wow. These are incredible. We need to thank her for these, but where is she?"

"She left us a note on top of the chest," Kairi said, holding up the letter Aqua had left for them. "No idea where she was going, but she said she'll be back later today."

"I see." Twilight's stomach growled loudly, everyone able to hear it even if it came from outside of the throne room. The alicorn blushed heavily, placing a hoof against her stomach. "...Heheh. Uhh, anypony in the mood for breakfast?"

"I think a bit of brunch sounds like a good idea," Applejack said. "After eatin', let's come back to the castle and figure out where everythin' is in this place. Ah thought Ah was gonna get lost goin' through the halls."

"Ooh! I'll make the map!" Pinkie volunteered, waving her hoof in the air. "Please let me make a map of the castle!"

"Actually, I'll make the map," Twilight said, making the pink earth pony whine in disappointment. "But first, I need something to eat before I pass out."

With everyone agreeing, they headed out of the castle and into Ponyville to get something to sate their empty stomachs before further exploring the castle.

Aqua walked through the forest where The Unknown was hiding out. The canopy was incredibly thick, which would make dropping down from the sky to where he claimed he was, and the map she had showed the forest stretched on for a few acres. She did find the small village a quarter mile away from the first stretch of the thick woods, seeing as it was closer to the marked spot, and there was also a hoofmade path leading in.

The path began to fade away as she walked through the trees, but it wasn't long before she got closer, along with what appeared to be a glade. In the middle of the open space was a log cabin, a bit odd for the unicorn as she approached it. The ground around the large space of the glade showed some hints that there were trees that were here, the logs used as the cabin's building material while the stumps were pulled out, leaving smooth earth behind with hints of where they stood in small circular patches in the grass. Aqua recalled the wall in the picture where her old Keyblade, Rainfell, rested against from The Unknown's other message, which meant this was where he lived, where he had been hiding.

She approached the door, letting out a sigh as she lifted a hoof to knock on the door. "Well, it's a good thing I came in time."

Startled, Aqua turned around, summoning her Keyblade and aiming it at the pony who snuck up on her. Her blade pointed at the hidden face of The Unknown, the stallion not even flinching with the weapon aimed mere inches away from his face. He was carrying a couple bags filled with groceries, having gone into town before waiting for her. "Relax. It's just some food and beverages, not dangerous weapons or tiny, pony-eating monsters."

Aqua barely managed to respond, her ears twitching at the sound of his voice, almost like Terra's, only a bit deeper. "I'm not going to trust anything you have on you, hidden or out in the open," she said, brushing off The Unknown's voice now that he was finally talking to her. "You couldn't saying anything to me back in the Crystal Empire, yet you have the gall to find where I was in Ponyville, give me a letter in the middle of the night like a creepy stalker, just so you can speak to me in private and make me paranoid. I've had a pretty miserable decade and a half of my life, and I'm already suffering from post-traumatic stress, so if you pull any tricks, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"...I promise you I'm not your enemy," the mysterious stallion said. "I wanted to talk with you and answer your questions. Peacefully." Aqua didn't put any faith in his word, keeping her Keyblade aimed at him. The Unknown sighed, knowing this would be tougher than he thought. "So, would you like to talk inside? I kind of want to put the groceries inside."

"I don't think so. You're going to answer my questions. Right here. Right now. No backpedling out of this." Seeing no other choice, the stallion let out another sigh, waving his hoof to let her proceed with her questioning. "How long have you known about me? About the others?"

"That depends on what you mean," he answered, only making the mare growl, poking The Unknown in the chest. "Alright, alright. No cryptic answers either. I get it." The robed stallion lowered the bags of groceries off his back before Aqua sent him flying across the glade and spilling what he bought. "I'll start with the others, where I think you mean the younger Keyblade wielders. I've heard around the grapevine about Sora, his heroics quite the talk of the kingdom for the last couple years."

"Is that why you were in the Crystal Empire, taking part in the Struggle Tournament?" Aqua asked.

"Kinda-sorta," The Unknown said. "I also know Riku. I met those two boys before, and they both showed a lot of promise. I at first competed to see if there was anyone who could match me in combat, and as luck would have it, Sora and Riku were both competing. I didn't expect having to face the both of them, but they were as tough as I thought.

"I've never met Kairi, but I do know she holds an important role to sealing Kingdom Hearts with her power, along with six other princesses with hearts of pure light," he continued, lowering his head, his hidden eyes filled with regret over one of them he had met. "I can tell she has skills with a Keyblade, too, especially in magic and light...The other one...Well, he's talented too."

"And what about me?" Aqua questioned. "How do you know me?"

"...I know a lot about you, Aqua..." The unicorn felt nervous wanting to know how much he knew about her, but she kept her resolve, not dropping her guard for even a moment. "And you know about me as well."

"I don't know you!" She thrust her Keyblade forward, making The Unknown lean his head back, the tip of the blade dangerously close to his muzzle. "The only ones I knew from the Land of Departure were Terra, Ventus, Master Eraqus, and, regrettably, Xehanort! I don't know anyone else who had a Keyblade back then, and someone as mysterious as you comes off as no good to me!"

"Relax. I will explain." He lifted a hoof, gently pushing the Keyblade away from his face. "Do you want to have another magical surge and create another giant ice tower in your rage?" Aqua flinched, backing away in surprise, jumping slightly when her rump hit the wall of the cabin. She was about to ask how he knew about that, but the stallion beat her to it. "I know about that a few months ago. It's hard to miss something made of ice that towers several stories high. What everyone else didn't know around the thirty mile radius of that spire of magical ice was the power behind it; a magical surge combined with the stress, anger, and depression of a woman who had been broken mentally in the past. Why do you think I didn't want to confront you when you chased after me after the Equestria Games?

"Because you were irritated, your mind racing with questions that demanded an answer from me: my fighting skills, who I really am, why I kept looking at you and the other Keyblade wielders out of the rest of the crowd." Aqua was speechless. Her grip on her Keyblade began to weaken, reminded of the pain she went through under her out of control emotions. After watching The Unknown fight just like Terra, hearing his voice sound just like his, only a bit deeper than when she last heard him, it didn't help her calm down any better. The mysterious stallion stepped closer, only to stop when she aimed her Keyblade at his chest. "I don't like seeing you upset...It's not like you."

"...W-Who...are you...?" Aqua asked. "...How do you know me?"

"I thought you would have guessed just from the sound of my voice." He could see in her eyes that she did recognize his voice, but she was too afraid and shocked to believe it was true. He couldn't blame her; not after what she had gone through. The Unknown dug into his cloak, pulling out his trump card so he can get Aqua to be at ease and relax around him, wanting her to guess who he was to let her know she wasn't hallucinating. "Do you recognize this?"

Aqua gasped, her eyes glued on the item he pulled out, part of her wishing she was dreaming while the other prayed it wasn't. Held in the cloaked stallion's hoof by the brown cord attached to it was a familiar looking Wayfinder she had made several years ago. It was just like her's and Ventus's older one, only this one was orange, lightly worn away from time, but still kept in good condition. She took it out of his hoof with her magic, holding it closer, her eyes welling with tears as she examined her old craft she had made for her best friend for many years.

"...T-This is..." Her aura started to waver around the Wayfinder, her grip on her Keyblade shaky. Aqua looked at the stallion, finally seeing his eyes after finally looking up, along with revealing the brown fur on his muzzle. "...I-It can't be..." He smiled, finally clicking to her. He then began to take off his hood and reveal the rest of his face to her. Aqua's breath was caught in her chest now that she finally sees what he looks like, dropping both weapon and charm. She couldn't hold back her tears, completely stunned, confused, and overjoyed, hoping that who she was looking at was really him and not her mind playing tricks on her. "...Terra...?"

"Sorry for being so secretive." Even though he was a pony, Aqua can clearly see Terra in the stallion from his tough, yet gentle blue eyes and his messy, spiked back brown hair reaching the base of his neck and bangs that framed his equine face. He was alive, back in his own body, but how he came back or why he was here didn't matter to her when she was so shocked to see her long-lost friend after what had happened to him. "I'm really glad to know you and Ven are ok, Aqua."

Aqua slowly shook her head, unable to believe this was really happening. She thought she was just dreaming, still asleep in the room she chose in the castle, having a vivid dream that would end up turning into a nightmare. But she was already awake after falling out of bed earlier, and it really wasn't a dream. Whether her fractured mind was making her imagine things or not, she didn't care, running straight into him and hugging him tightly, almost sending them falling over if Terra didn't expect her to nearly tackle him.

As Aqua held him and began to sob, she felt his armored shoulder on his left arm underneath his cloak. He was real. She was hugging him, and he wrapped his hooves around her, hugging her back. Aqua broke down, holding onto Terra as tightly as her hooves could, burying her face in his right shoulder and cried. She thought she would never be able to free Terra or Ventus from their fate back then, her hopes dwindling away the longer she spent in the Realm of Darkness, but by some miracle graced upon her, she had managed to escape darkness infested land that was her purgatory, found Ventus's heart from within Sora's and woke him back up, and now Terra was alive, free from Xehanort's darkness.

Terra just held Aqua, letting her cry as they were reunited after so long. After everything they had all been through, he knew the three of them needed a reprieve from the losses they had, the struggles they endured. And he knew Aqua took the worst of it compared to him and Ventus combined, never once seeing her this emotional when she was always calm and level-headed in any stressful situation. Although, after seeing just how irate she was toward him before knowing who he was, along with figuring out what happened to her the last fifteen years, he would probably be just as paranoid and be suspicious of anyone he doesn't know while looking mysterious and out of place from his perspective.

After almost half an hour of Aqua's joyful bawling, she managed to pull herself away from him and stared at him, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "H-How...?"

She could barely speak, still in shock by him being alive, but Terra knew he had a lot of explaining to do. "It's a pretty long story," he said. The stallion picked up the groceries he set down earlier, approaching the front door to his home after picking up his Wayfinder. He opened the door, inviting his friend inside. "Come on in. I'll tell you everything over lunch."

Aqua followed Terra inside, getting a look inside of his home in Equestria. It was pretty rustic with some casual furniture lying about the living room, a fireplace as well for any cold nights during the winter, and a bookshelf with some reading material, mostly action novels as they were Terra's favorite type of genre to read. The stallion took off his cloak after placing the food down in the kitchen in the next room, still wearing the same clothing he had before: a skintight black and gray shirt, his left foreleg adorned in the armor that matched what he would look like in his Keyblade armor of gold, dark gray, and dark red, his hakama tied around his waist with a black obi-sash, dark gray at the top while the rest was tan. She even saw his tail after discarding his robe, as brown as his mane, though not as spiky.

She sat down on one of the couches, making herself at home, still unable to say anything. Aqua felt as if she lost her voice after crying so hard, but she was grateful to see Terra again, even if she was confused as to how he managed to win back control of his body from Xehanort. He had disappeared back in the kitchen, the clattering sounds of pots and pans moving around before finally finding what he needed to make their lunch. Aqua just sat still and looked around the room, feeling as nervous as a little kid waiting to get a shot at a doctor's office. She could smell the food after a while, whatever he was making was mouth-wateringly delicious.

After the food was done, Terra walked out of the kitchen with a tray holding two plates of steaming vegetables and two cups of hot tea. "Lunch is served. Veggie stir fry." He placed the tray down on the coffee table in front of Aqua, sitting down next to her while distributing their plates and cups for them. "And some Earl Grey tea to drink...I know you liked to drink tea with Master Eraqus when we were kids, so I thought I'd try brewing some for you." Terra took his cup in his hooves, blew on it to cool the piping hot liquid down a little, and took a small sip. His face scrunched up at the taste, but he swallowed it down, shuddering slightly while sticking his tongue out. "Ugh. Not much of a tea drinker. I don't even know if I made it right."

Aqua couldn't help but grin at his reaction, taking her cup to sample his first attempt at making tea. "Hmm...It's not bad...But, it could use some sugar."

"Oh..." Terra put down his cup, not wanting to take another sip of the strong brown liquid. "I did not get any sugar."

"It's fine, Terra," Aqua said. She placed her cup down, wiping her face of her tears with her sleeves, even though she felt like crying some more, wanting to do nothing more than hug Terra tightly and make sure he never leaves her sight again. She looked at him, ignoring the food as she still wanted to know what happened to her friend she thought was forever lost in darkness. "...How are you still alive?"

"I guess I should start from the beginning," Terra said, leaning back against the sofa with his hooves behind his head. "It's still a bit confusing for me even if I do tell you, but I regained control of myself just a few years ago."

"W-What!?" Aqua exclaimed, quickly grabbing the stallion's shirt and shaking him. "Why!? What happened!? How is that even possible!? You shouldn't have come back! Xehanort took complete control of your heart and body!"

After Terra's eyes stopped rolling around in his skull, he gently took Aqua's hooves off his shirt, lowering them back down into her lap. "Like I just said, even I have no clue how it happened, but that's the reason why Xehanort is still alive too." He made sure Aqua wouldn't have another questioning meltdown before picking up his plate of steaming mixed vegetables. "We know much about the Heartless, but do you know about Nobodies? Nobodies are the-"

"The shells of those who lost their hearts to the Heartless," Aqua said, completing his sentence. "I was told about them by the others, and I fought some of them first hand at the Crystal Empire during the Games...I suppose you were hiding instead of helping during that day, right?"

"I was actually on the other end of the Empire waiting for the Struggle match to begin," Terra explained, earning a smack upside the head from the unicorn. "Ow...Well, you guys handled it, so there wasn't much to worry about. Besides, I didn't want to reveal myself when you and Ven were here." He rubbed his head, avoiding his friend's patronizing glare. "Speaking of, why is he still a teenager?"

"Finish explaining and I'll tell you everything else," Aqua said, levitating her plate and fork, digging into her food.

"Ok...just don't point Master Eraqus's Keyblade in my face if I irritate you with anything stupid I say." Aqua growled, thinking about doing that after constantly worrying her the past couple weeks, but her mind was distracted by the meal he made, so he was considered a lucky man. "Anyway, if the next generation of Keyblade wielders explained to you everything that happened to them, then they must have told you about Ansem and Xemnas." She nodded her head. "Well...Xehanort may have possessed me with his darkness, but 'his' Heartless and Nobody took the forms closely resembling my body. When he created them, sacrificing himself, part of me went into Ansem and Xemnas.

"Everything that had happened in Xemnas's eyes are still pretty clear to me, which meant I saw everything in Organization XIII. All their plans to create Kingdom Hearts from the Heartless, targeting Sora, all the way up to where he met his end by Sora and Riku." Terra grabbed his fork and took a bite of his food, Aqua listening curiously at the odd phenomenon. "I have no idea how long I saw nothing but darkness, but I woke up back in the Keyblade Graveyard, where the last of my light faded after trying to stop Xehanort after he took over..."

 _The desolate world of the Keyblade Graveyain remained as empty of life, showing only the signs of a deadly war that had waged many years ago. Keyblades of previous wielders fighting in a gruesome battle between light and darkness were left sticking out of the ground, worn away by time as the blades had dulled and rusted. There were signs of recent activity in the forbidden lands filled with nothing but death, though it didn't seem like much that was disturbed after about a decade._

 _Some Keyblades lay strewn about a tall pillar of a mountain, not naturally made by the world itself. Sitting at the summit of the tall peak, a suit of gold, dark gray, and dark red armor kneeled before a Keyblade stuck in the ground: a grayish-tan blade with teeth on both ends, the guard around the hilt a pale blue in a wing-like shape, and the chain hanging off the pommel was a fragment of a tough rock. The armor's fingered gauntlets clutched the guard of the weapon, its head hung low, completely lifeless, the last remaining part of Terra that struggled to fight back against Xehanort's control in the climactic showdown between the tricked warrior and sinister master._

 _Suddenly, a small flash of light shone from the bleak sky of the dead world, shooting down from out in the universe and straight down to the empty armor. The suit began shimmering after it struck, lasting for a moment before disappearing. A grunt sounded from inside the armor, beginning to move as its fingers gripped the guard of the Keyblade. The helmet looked up, examining its surroundings, looking at its hands as if it was confused._

 _"...I-I'm...I'm back?" The male voice let go of the Keyblade, holding his hands up to his face. After flexing his fingers, he grabbed his helmet and pulled it off, revealing Terra's head. He stared at his reflection in his helmet's visor, using a hand to touch his face to see if he was dreaming. "I thought...How am I in control again?" He looked around again, remembering where he was, quickly standing up as he rushed over to the edge of the pillar. "Ven!? Aqua!?"_

 _Looking down at the ground from where he had fallen against Xehanort's darkness, he found no sign of his friends anywhere. Some memories came flooding back to him, now recalling Aqua wasn't here in this world after fighting her under Xehanort's control back in Radiant Garden. Unfortunately, he had no idea where Ventus was, or what happened to him. Terra began to groan, grabbing his head as more memories invaded his mind, but they weren't his, but at the same time, they felt like they were. Thoughts of speaking with twelve others in an unknown world, all of them wearing black cloaks, their faces a blur to him as he cannot recall the names of the beings that were called Nobodies, not having a clue where that name came from._

 _One memory that shocked him after the slight headache he received scared him to death. He found himself walking into the castle in Radiant Garden, the town desolated from some attack he didn't recall happening. From his point of view, he walked into a lab hidden inside of the castle, destroying a security camera watching him, then moved over to the computer terminal. Placing a disc in the drive, he accessed a profile and password into the system, granting him access to something, taking the disc back after it popped out. Moving further inside of the lab, down into the vast open space of terminals hidden underneath the grand building, a passageway opened up beneath the floor to a secret level only he knew._

 _After a long walk down the spiral ramp leading further down into the hidden basement of the technological lab, he passed through what appeared to be a hallway with cell doors meant to keep something dangerous inside of them. He walked in a room with a single chair, strange symbols that signified the Nobodies marked on the walls and the seat in the middle of the room. What horrified him the most was what he saw in the seat's direction;_ _Aqua's Keyblade armor and her Keyblade._

 _Terra snapped back to his senses the moment he saw her armor. He remembered the fight they had in Radiant Garden, a deadly battle she thankfully had bested him in while under Xehanort's control. While beaten, he fought back against the villainous traitor's control, taking Xehanort's Keyblade and plunge it in his chest, sending the both of them to the Realm of Darkness to stop him once and for all. He had no idea what happened after blacking out, but he had no clue what Aqua did that cost her her own life. Dreadfully worried, he quickly put his helmet back on and rushed to his Keyblade, pulling it out of the ground and tossing it in the air to transform it into his glider._

 _Leaving the Keyblade Graveyard behind, Terra soared through the vast emptiness of space to Radiant Garden. As he flew down to a remote area where no one would see him hover down, the town was really run down compared to how it was last time he was here. He didn't want to know about what happened, his only concern being Aqua's armor and Keyblade and wondering what happened to her. Terra headed straight for the castle, ignoring the residents of the world who were curious to know who he was and what he was in a hurry for. Even the castle looked like it was in a state of disrepair, looking like it was being renovated with parts of the walls missing._

 _Surprised to see no one guarding the entrance, he ran inside and navigated his way to where the lab was. After rounding a corner of the many halls he ran through, reaching an open space, he froze when he spotted two guards standing by the hall where he needed to be: both of them wore the same gray uniforms with a red heart in the center of their chests, white gloves with blue hearts on the cuffs, the only difference between them was one of them having messily spiked ginger hair wielding a hand axe while the other had black dreadlocks tied in a ponytail, one dread hanging over the right side of his face, sideburns, and wielded a blue spear. They held up their weapons in response to the mysterious intruder._

 _"Halt!" the guard with the axe exclaimed. "What are you doing here!? No civilians allowed in the castle grounds!"_

 _"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble," Terra reasoned. "I'm looking something, and it's somewhere here in this castle."_

 _"What exactly are you looking for?" the other guard said, aiming his spear at the Keyblade wielder. "Is it the research on Master Ansem's studies? Those documents are classified to only those here in this palace."_

 _"I'm not looking for research. I'm trying to find a friend of mine," the Keyblade wielder said. "I think she's here, somewhere deep inside the lab down this hall."_

 _The guards balked after hearing his knowledge of the castle's secrets, ready to lunge toward Terra. "How do you know about what's beyond this hall!?"_

 _Terra instinctively summoned his Keyblade, shocking the two guards. "Please, just let me through. I don't want to pick a fight with you, but I will force my way through if I have to!"_

 _Suddenly, flying toward him from beyond the hallway in a veil of fire, two flaming chakrams spun rapidly toward Terra. He deflected the throwing weapons, the dangerously sharp rings disappearing in a spark of embers before reappearing down the same hall they were thrown._

 _"Aeleus, Dilan, you guys seriously can't handle dealing with an intruder?" Stepping out from the hall, Lea showed himself, holding onto his chakrams, letting off small bursts of flame on the sharp pointed edges. "You guys do a pretty poor job acting as-" The red-headed man stared at Terra, mostly at the Keyblade he was holding. "...Well, looks like there are others aside from Sora with a Keyblade."_

 _"Lea? What are you doing here?" Dilan asked. "I thought you went to look for Braig and Isa."_

 _"I did check Traverse Town, but there was no sign of them," Lea said, stepping past Dilan and Aeleus and approached Terra. "So, who are you and what brings you here to Radiant Garden, Keyblade wielder?"_

 _"Wait...Why do you look familiar to me?" Terra asked. He also noticed that the two guards' faces were strangely recognizable to him as well, despite never meeting them. He shook his head, paying attention to Lea, gripping his Keyblade tightly. "How do you know about the Keyblade?"_

 _"Let's just say we've had a bit of a rough time in a past life, so to speak," Lea answered vaguely. "But we've met some people with Keyblades before. More specifically, a teenage boy." He dismissed his chakrams in a plume of fire, noticing the pauldron on Terra's shoulder. He thought he saw something similar on someone else he met before, but barely any memories of his time when he was younger had returned with him. "So, you with the light or darkness?"_

 _Terra hesitated, having been brought down the wrong path back then, but he was still loyal to protecting the worlds. "Light."_

 _"Good, then I guess you're not an enemy. Name's Lea, and those two are Dilan and Aeleus. Got it memorized?" Lea asked, pointing a finger at his temple as he said his one-liner. Terra nodded, even though he wasn't going to remember them for long after he finds the hidden section of the lab. "Now, who exactly are you looking for, and how do you know about the lab back in the office down the hall?"_

 _"I really can't explain everything," Terra said. "If you don't believe me, then I'll have to show you."_

 _"Knowing about Master Ansem's lab is one thing, but something you know that he or either of us doesn't?" Aeleus questioned. "I don't buy it for a second."_

 _"Well, I'm gonna give him the benefit of the doubt," Lea said, surprising the two guards. "I'll let him through and keep a close eye on him. If he tries anything funny, I'll deal with him." Reluctantly, Dilan and Aeleus allowed Terra through, seeing as Lea was capable of doing much more than they can while back as themselves. Terra followed Lea down the hall to Ansem's Study, the secret passage to the hidden terminal and the expansive mass of technology down below. "What's your name, by the way?"_

 _"I'm Terra, and even though I'm not supposed to be here, I appreciate you helping me, Lea," Terra said. They made their way to the computer terminal, the room overlooking the larger area down below with electronics that were beyond the Keyblade wielder's understanding. He approached the keyboard and monitors in the room, but even if he memorized the password and name used to access more of the underground lab, he doesn't have that disc he needed to input the codes and username. "Damn it...I don't have the disc."_

 _"A disc?" Lea asked curiously. "You mean to tell me you know more about this place, and you don't have the necessary key item to get to it?"_

 _"It's...really complicated to explain, and I don't even know how I know about it in the first place..." Looking past the monitors and out the window, he could see exactly where the passageway was. "I'm going to try and open it manually."_

 _"Manually?" Terra walked on ahead, ignoring Lea as the spiky red-head hurried after him._

 _The duo made their way down the stairway to the lower level of the expansive room filled with machines, their purpose meant to create something, but have been shut down due to an unfortunate incident with the program in charge of the entire system. Terra stood where the hidden entrance was, looking like a simple steel floor in a small part of a large room, hidden from those who had known about this section of the castle._

 _"It's right here," Terra said, holding up his Keyblade. "I'm going to have to break through it. Stand back, Lea."_

 _"Yeah, ok," Lea said skeptically. "Break important stuff under my watch. That's smart. And even if you think this is a way that leads further down, do you really think you can slice through solid-?" Terra leapt up and dove down to the ground, letting out a powerful yell as he slammed his Keyblade down hard to the ground. The impact caused several magical slabs of earth to pop up around the Keyblade wielder, managing to dent the floor greatly as the stones imploded around him. Lea's jaw dropped, underestimating Terra's strength as he watched him stab his weapon in the opened crack of the sliding floor panels, pulling them apart to gain them access to the secret passage. "...Or you can bend it...Better option."_

 _After prying the metal enough for them to see spiraling walkway down below, Terra jumped in with Lea following after him, who was now more curious to see what secrets were down further in Ansem's study/lab. They ran down until they reached the end, where Terra recognized the hallway of cells lining the walls. Up ahead was where that room he saw himself enter from the memories that weren't his own, part of him dreading to see Aqua's Keyblade and armor lying in that room._

 _The door automatically opened, revealing the same room just like he had seen before: a small gray room, those symbols on the walls, and the chair in the middle. Terra walked inside and moved around the chair, finding Aqua's Keyblade and armor laying exactly where it was from that memory._

 _"Aqua..." He slowly approached the pieces of gray and blue armor, falling on his knees in despair. A sudden memory popped into his head upon staring at the visor of Aqua's helmet, a moment where he woke up after suffering what felt like a comatose state, but it was only for a brief moment. He saw the assassin who had 'kidnapped' Xehanort, forcing him to use the power of darkness against him for the old master's plans to come to fruition. He helped him up, and he saw the armor and Keyblade laying where he last remembered watching himself, under Xehanort's control, fight against Aqua. He understood what had happened to her, bringing tears to his eyes; Aqua saved him from thrusting himself into the Realm of Darkness, taking his place to be trapped in darkness as she sacrificed her armor and Keyblade. "...Why?...Why did you save me?"_

 _Lea walked in the room after examining the cells, finding Terra kneeling by the empty suit of armor and Aqua's Keyblade leaning against the wall. He also noted the symbols on the walls, which he knew were meant to resemble the Nobodies. Being an ex-Organization XIII member with the rest of his friends that awoke with him in the castle, he knew Xemnas had to have been up to something aside from trying to create a Kingdom Hearts from the hearts he forced them to collect._

 _"Looks like someone added in some extra rooms for his experiments behind Ansem the Wise's back," Lea mumbled to himself. He approached the grieving Keyblade wielder, kneeling down beside him to get a better look at the armor. There wasn't a body inside, thankfully, though how he knew there was someone down here when he was never known by anyone baffled him. He couldn't help but feel like Terra was a bit familiar as well, but he didn't question it. "So, this was your friend?"_

 _"...Yeah...It's just her armor though...I'm afraid she's gone." Terra sadly sighed, slowly getting back up on his feet. He couldn't blame Aqua's decision to try to help him, even though it seemed too late to save him from Xehanort's darkness inside his heart. And if Aqua was gone, that meant Ventus was either lost somewhere or he was gone as well, which meant he was on his own. He dug into his pockets and pulled out his Wayfinder, clutching it tightly in his hand as he pressed it against his chest. "It's all my fault...I'm so sorry, Aqua..."_

 _"Sorry for your loss," Lea said, pitying the Keyblade wielder. "There anything we can do to help you out?"_

 _"...No. I don't want to risk getting others involved with my mess..." Terra looked at Aqua's Keyblade, Rainfell, wishing things didn't turn out this way for them. He walked over to it and picked it up, gripping it tightly. If he was going to take on Xehanort again, he was going to need a lot more training, but if he was back, then that meant Xehanort must be in his old body again. Terra couldn't risk being around worlds Xehanort has been to, which meant he needed to find a desolate world the old man has never been to and grow stronger on his own. He looked at Lea, looking away from examining the interesting armor. "Lea, can you and those guards keep me being here a secret?"_

 _"...Uhh, sure," Lea said, though a bit confused. "Dare I ask why?"_

 _"Someone who had caused all this misery upon us is still out there, and if he knows I'm alive, he might try to come after me again. He's already ruined my life, as well as my best friends', and he'll stop at nothing to take over the other worlds." Terra looked back down at Aqua's armor, promising her she will put an end to Xehanort's plans after he grows stronger, staying on the path of light. "Don't tell anyone of my existence. I need to stay in hiding until I'm ready to finally stop him. That includes any other Keyblade bearers you've met before. Understand?"_

 _"Right. Keep you a secret. I got it memorized," Lea promised, repeating his motions like before with his catchphrase. "But, what are you gonna do with this armor? You gonna take that too?"_

 _"All I need is Aqua's Keyblade," Terra said. "I'd rather leave her armor here...It'll only make me miss her more."_

After taking his leave, Terra walked out of the palace, Lea explaining to Dilan and Aeleus about the secret experimental room beneath the laboratory the intruding guest was right about. They reluctantly let him go, seeing as he was already miserable enough after realizing Aqua sacrificed her own life to keep him, and Xehanort, out of the Realm of Darkness. He had no clue what befell Ventus, but if Vanitas attacked him, then there was no chance the young teen could have survived fighting someone so frustratingly powerful. It might have been possible he ended up turning into the X-blade Xehanort mentioned before the confrontation. As soon as he was far enough away from civilization, he transformed his blade into his glider and activated his armor, flying off into the cosmos to find a world considered a safe enough haven, far from any world Xehanort never explored. That also meant he had to steer away from Master Yen Sid's tower, or else he could put the wizard in grave peril as well.

Terra had spent several days flying from world to world, always spotting Heartless roaming about in the ones he's known or were new to him. The memories of his became more clear as he flew through space, his "second life" being the leader of Organization XIII, his body under the influence of Xehanort's darkness, despite Xemnas, who he was in that life, was a Nobody. He even recognized Lea, Dilan, and Aeleus as prior members of the Nobody group, though they were known as Axel, Xaldin, and Lexaeus, and there were a few differences between the humans and now deceased Nobodies. And the one the assassin they mentioned, Braig, was also a member, called Xigbar. Even without a heart, he was still a cold killer as a creature of nothingness.

Passing through an empty area of the universe with no worlds within miles, Terra cruised along, not paying attention to where he was going. He was too busy looking down at Rainfell, the only thing that was left of Aqua aside from her suit of armor back in Radiant Garden. He hoped she was still alive, but even if she's a skilled fighter, there was no way anyone would be able to survive in the Realm of Darkness for so long. There was no escaping that place once someone is sent there, and Aqua gave herself a death sentence.

He finally looked up after several moments staring at Rainfell, finally seeing a world after several hours of nothing but the empty void of space. It was far out of any world's reach, the last one several light years behind him that was probably half an hour away at a casual pace. The colorful landscape looked incredibly peaceful, from the mountain city at the top with a grand castle to the small and rustic looking town at the bottom. It's a world none of them had ever seen before, and it was so far from any other worlds, almost as if it rested on the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Seeing as it was as good of a world as it could be, Terra flew toward it to rest, recuperate from the traumatizing realization after spending the last decade under Xehanort's power, and train himself to fight back against the man responsible for everyone's pain, including Sora, Kairi, and his successor, Riku.

Once he breached through the world's atmosphere, he felt his body begin changing shape, something that he hasn't done in quite a long time. It was dark in the world as it was late in the evening, giving him the perfect cover to keep himself from getting caught by the inhabitants. He made his landing in the middle of a forest after spotting a perfect enough glade to land in. He touched down on the ground, stepping off his glider, but the moment he brought his foot down, he nearly lost his balance and fell on his behind.

"Ah! What did I turn into?" Dismissing his armor and glider, Terra got a better look at himself under the light of the full moon. His hands turned into his hooves, his skin covered in brown fur, feeling a squared muzzle for his mouth and nose, equine ears on top of his head, and a tail lightly flicking around behind him. At least he was still wearing his clothes, unlike the first time he had turned into a quadruped when he was younger. He spun around and got a look at his sides and behind, especially the spiky tail almost similar to his hairstyle. "A horse...That's new. I guess this must be a land filled with equines." He then sighed, his ears drooping as he looked at Aqua's Keyblade. "I bet Aqua would have loved to come here when we were younger..."

His stomach snapped him out of his thoughts, grumbling low and begging for food. He hadn't eaten in a while, and he did spot a village not too far from the dense forest he landed in. As much as Terra didn't want to use his Munny he still kept on him, if this world accepted the blocky currency, he wasn't going to chance eating something that could be poisonous to him in the woods. Standing up on all fours, something he was going to get used to for a while, he picked up Rainfell in his mouth, carefully sheathed it in his obi-sash by his right hip, and began heading in the direction of the town nearby.

It took him a while to get through the thick foliage with his bulky frame, but he made it out and into the town. Despite how late it was, there were some lights on in some of the buildings, and there was a tavern a few houses down that was quite busy. It was the only place that was opened that might serve food, otherwise he would have to wait until morning to buy something to eat. Entering the building, there were many patrons seated at the bar, booths lined against the walls, and several tables scattered about the floor, the inhabitants indeed equine as he expected. Aside from normal ponies, there were also pegasi and unicorns, but seeing those kinds of ponies here wasn't what surprised him; it was their big eyes. He resisted the urge to touch his face and see if his own eyes were that large as well, not wanting to look more awkward as he was the only one in the tavern wearing clothing, making him stick out like a sore thumb. What was even stranger were the images around their flanks, each of them some kind of tattoo, though they were all different.

Terra gingerly made his way up to the bar, avoiding some of the drunker patrons, scrunching his nose at the strong scents of liquor and hard cider they drank. Some of them who noticed him snickered and whispered about him, his equine ears twitching when one of them asked their friends why he was wearing a dress, which it clearly wasn't. He didn't let their words bother him, taking an empty seat at the bar where a few other stallions sat with their mugs, chatting to themselves over something the Keyblade wielder tuned out. He didn't need to wait long for an employee to notice him, a beige unicorn stallion with a pale red handelbar mustache, matching the same hue as his slicked back mane.

"What can I get for ya, kid?" the bartender asked.

"Uhh, do you serve food?" Terra asked, his stomach asking the same question with a growl.

"Sure do." The stallion levitated a menu in front of him, showing their specials on the front. Terra did expect there to be a lot of dishes meant for herbivores, though he ignored anything that had flowers or uncooked hay. "Anything to drink?"

"Actually, before I order anything...what kind of currency do you accept?" The unicorn raised a brow in confusion, finally realizing Terra must be from another country as he noticed how he dressed.

"Not from Equestria, huh?" the bartender asked. Terra let out a nervous chuckle, both at how odd this world was known as and how right the unicorn's guess was. He pulled out a gold coin, showing Terra the money used for the world. There was an image of a mare wearing a crown on her head, her mane really long as well as her horn on the front, and on the back was the symbol of a sun. "The only acceptable currency here in this kingdom, and in other places, are bits. Unless you're here for the sake of company, you won't get much of anything without bits."

"Oh..." Terra grimaced, knowing his Munny wasn't going to be acceptable, but he had to at least give it a try. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out a big Munny block, seeing the bartender's eyes widen at the odd form of currency. "I don't suppose this is able to get me something?"

"...What in Equestria...?" The older stallion picked up the Munny block in his pale yellow aura, turning it around as he examined it. "Is this...supposed to be some type of gold? Or topaz?"

"That's...currency where I used to live," Terra explained, keeping his identity as an outsider of this world a secret like he was supposed to. "We call it Munny...and I honestly cannot describe what kind of metal it's made of."

"Hmm...Well, sorry, son. Can't exactly get you anything without bits." The Keyblade wielder sighed, taking back the Munny.

"I figured as much." Terra pushed the menu back and lowered his head on the bar, sputtering a raspberry as his stomach groaned in protest. "Of all my luck...I might have better luck scrounging for berries out in that forest as long as none of them are poisonous."

While he contemplated finding somewhere in town to work and earn money in this world, the door to the tavern slammed open. Everyone turned to the entrance, all the patrons and employees gasping in shock as a muscular earth pony stallion and a skinny, shifty pegasus stallion walked in. The whole tavern went silent, even the drunk stallions and mares, many of them trembling at the two ponies. The earth pony had a dark orange coat, his short mane and tail a dark black with three red stripes running like lightning bolts in his hair, his flanks bearing a barbell with heavy weights bending the metal rod from both ends. The pegasus was pale gray, his pale yellow and red highlighted hair long and messy, his flanks showing a pony skull with swirling eyes, which definitely matched his personality with how insane he looked.

Terra turned back around in his seat, not seeing them as much of a threat, though from the looks on the patrons' faces, they must have terrorized the tavern several times in the past. He looked at the bartender, shivering in fright as he pretended not to notice them. Terra's ears twitched, hearing the heavy thumps of the intimidating earth pony stallion and the light, skittery pats of the pegasus, making their way up to the bar. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the twitchy pegasus eyeing him, snickering heavily as he looked down at his clothing. The other stallion, however, stood behind him, letting out an annoyed snort at the back of the Keyblade wielder's neck.

"You're in my seat," he said gruffly.

"Yeah, you're in his seat, 'little filly'!" the pegasus added with a guffaw, laughing so hard he fell out of his seat faster than any of the inebriated ponies in the room, and he didn't even have a drink in the tavern yet.

The bartender let out a nervous laugh. "Ah, yes! I completely forgot! I could have sworn I put your names down on your seats, Iron Weight, Jitterbug!"

"Next time, don't forget, or we'll do far more damage to your business than last time," Iron Weight growled, his pegasus friend swiftly sitting back up in his seat, nodding his head erratically.

"Yeah! Don't forget!" Jitterbug emphasized, ready to hop over the bar at any moment and grab any of the liquor bottles displayed on the wall.

As much as the bartender urged Terra with his eyes to move before he got hurt, the brown stallion didn't budge. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you can take possession of a seat at a bar," he said, Iron snorting angrily at his defiance. "Sit next to your psychotic buddy in the other empty stool."

The patrons gasped in horror, some of them slinking down to hide under their chairs or tables. Iron Weight glowered at Terra while Jitterbug slowly turned his head toward him, eyes widening with his pupils shrunken to pinpricks. Iron roughly turned the less bulky stallion around, giving him the most intimidating scowl that did nothing to effect the brown stallion.

"I think your hearing is busted, runt," Iron growled, letting out a snort that made Terra cough at the scent of his breath.

"Ugh! Too bad my nose works fine," he gagged. "Ever heard of a breath mint?"

"Oooooooh, he's giving us some sass!" Jitterbug exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the bartop. "Punch his lights out! And how dare he call my a psycho while he's wearing a dress!"

"First of all, it's not a dress. It's a hakama," Terra explained, moving his muzzle away from Iron's to get some air, looking at the hyper pegasus. "It's a traditional warrior's uniform where I come from. Second, you're bouncing on the counter like a little kid desperately needing to use the bathroom, while hopped up on gallons of sugar."

"Oh, he's just asking for a beating. Kick his plot, Iron! I got seconds!" The pegasus giggled maniacally, fidgeting excitedly.

"I'm gonna give you 'til the count of three to keep that trap of yours shut and get out of my seat," Iron Weight warned. "If you don't, I'm gonna pummel ya into the floor."

"Well, even if I do or don't, I know you're still going to try to hit me," Terra said. "I'm not moving, and you're not going to continue acting like you own this tavern acting like a bully. Go ahead and hit me, but I'm warning you; I'm a lot stronger than you think."

"Not in a dumb dress like that," Jitterbug commented with a snort.

"Fine. You want me to bruise you up, wish granted." Iron Weight grabbed Terra's shirt, keeping him steady as he reared his other foreleg back. "This'll only hurt for a week!"

The other ponies flinched and looked away, unable to watch the visiting stallion get beat up by the stronger earth pony. Jitterbug began cackling louder, anticipating the first blow right in Terra's face. Iron Weight threw his hoof, intending to break the brown stallion's muzzle. Terra quickly shot a hoof up, grabbing the orange stallion's foreleg, stopping the punch a mere inch away from his snout. Iron growled in confusion, struggling to push his hoof forward, but Terra was far stronger than he expected, showing no signs of strain.

"I did warn you," Terra said, slowly twisting his hoof as he got up from his seat. He began to slowly, painfully twist Iron Weight's leg, the brute stallion retaliating with his other hoof. Terra moved his head aside, quickly grabbing the other leg and twisting it behind his back, making Iron yelp as his hind legs buckled. "Saw that coming a mile away. I've handled monsters worse than your pathetic strength."

"See this!" Jitterbug quickly leapt off the bartop to tackle Terra and save his partner.

Terra threw Iron Weight to the ground, leaping away from the pegasus as he smacked his face into the wood floor clumsily. "Oh, that is it, punk!" Iron Weight stood up, grabbing "his" bar stool with his hooves. The other ponies scrambled away from the tables and stood on the sides to avoid getting caught in the middle of the brawl. "Nopony makes a fool out of me!"

Iron Weight charged at Terra clumsily on his hind legs, never used to wielding a heavy object to use as a weapon that was too big for his big mouth to properly use as a hand. He swung the stool, missing Terra as he staggered, thinking he would have easily hit the stallion. While he was distracted by the brute stallion's failed swing, Jitterbug snapped out of his daze and flew into Terra, clutching onto his back and tried to force him back on his hind legs.

"I got him!" the pegasus called out, though he strained to lift Terra up with his skinny frame and lack of muscles unlike him. The stallion humored him, smirking as he pretended to flail, rising up on his hind legs. "Hah! Not much of a stallion in that frilly little skirt, huh!?"

"I told you, it's a hakama!" Terra shouted, flipping up into the air and slamming down hard, landing his back on the pegasus's front while his own back smacked the hard ground.

He heard Iron Weight yell as he ran toward him again, quickly rolling off Jitterbug as the dark orange earth pony swung the stool down on top of his friend. "AHHH! That's me, you idiot! I'm not the stupid stallion in the dress!"

Before Iron could argue with his buddy, Terra grabbed the stool and swiped it away, sending the stallion staggering toward him. Seeing it was going to get a lot more messy, Terra swiftly dashed toward the scattered tables and chairs, sliding them across to give them more fighting room and cause less collateral. He didn't have any bits to pay for any damages for the fight he instigated, but he would at least keep these two ruffians from harassing everyone who worked or hung out around here. While the patrons and employees were amazed by his speed, strength, and insane bravery, Iron Weight and Jitterbug weren't, only interested in beating Terra up and not realizing his potential.

Jitterbug got back up, rubbing his sore chest from getting whacked by the stool, speeding off toward Terra in a twitchy, erratic pattern. While keeping his focus on the pegasus trying to get around his blind sides, Iron Weight charged forward, then turned around and skid across the ground, rearing back his legs to buck the Keyblade wielder in the face. Terra was about to avoid the oncoming stallion, but Jitterbug surprised him with a sucker punch to the back of his head. He barely managed to duck under Iron's hooves, quickly standing back up after giving the orange earth pony a swift jab in the gut, stunning him a little while he focused on the tweaking pegasus stallion.

He turned to face the cackling pegasus, only to gasp in shock when he saw Jitterbug holding Aqua's Keyblade in his greedy hooves. Terra looked down at his side, surprised he didn't even feel Jitterbug swipe the Keyblade away from him when it was attached to his hip. He grit his teeth, glaring at the stallion mocking him as he swung it around, admiring the oddly shaped weapon.

"Give that back," Terra growled. "That belongs to a friend of mine."

"Finders keepers, losers wee-" Terra dashed into Jitterbug, slamming him into the wall with his hoof gripping his neck tightly.

"That wasn't a suggestion!" the stallion shouted. He kept his darkness in check, not wanting to use that power anymore, but he was willing to knock Jitterbug unconscious if he didn't let go of the blade. "If you don't let go of that sword in the next second, I'll pry it out of your unconscious hooves!"

Iron Weight grabbed Terra from behind, pulling him away from the slightly dazed pegasus. "You've really gone and ticked me off now!"

Terra slipped out of Iron Weight's hold, dashing away from him before returning back with a barrel roll, giving the stallion a swift roundhouse kick in the face. The brute stumbled back a bit, but stayed standing. He looked up and saw the brown stallion rush him, rearing a foreleg back to punch him, but Terra slipped by him and avoiding his hard jab. He wrapped his legs around Iron's barrel, letting out an grunt as he hefted Iron Weight off his legs, flinging him backward to the floor in a suplex, landing him on his head and knocking him out.

Terra flipped back up on his hooves, hearing Jitterbug let out a manic cackle, flying at him with Aqua's Keyblade still in his hooves. The pegasus swung it, the Keyblade wielder lifting up his armored foreleg, blocking the wide horizontal with his pauldron, throwing Jitterbug off balance. Terra quickly grabbed the staggering stallion by his neck again, throwing him down to the ground, kneeling down on his foreleg still holding onto Rainfell while keeping him held down.

"Drop it," Terra growled, pinning the flailing pegasus down to keep him from escaping. Jitterbug continued to squirm despite being completely outmatched, infuriating the Keyblade wielder as he applied a bit more pressure to his neck, choking him enough not to completely deprive what little brain cells he had left in his head. "I said drop it!" As he gasped for air, the pegasus dropped the weapon as it clattered to the floor behind Terra. He moved his hoof away from Jitterbug's windpipe, but kept him held down, seeing him comply knowing he and his friend were finally beaten. Iron Weight stirred awake with a groan, looking up to see his partner pinned down. "Don't even think about it.

"We can do this all night, and no matter how many times you try, you two will not take me down." The stallion didn't care, stumbling back onto his hooves to keep fighting. Growing tired of their stubbornness, Terra lifted Jitterbug up on his haunches, grabbed Iron Weight's mane, and smacked both of their heads into each other. "How many times do I have to beat this into your thick skulls!? No matter what you do, alone or teaming up on me, I will just keep knocking you down!" He finally got their attention, both stallions looking at him in defeat. "Now, I'm going to give you two choices: keep trying to fight me until I knock you two unconscious and throw you out, or you can go quietly and leave this tavern alone, along with the rest of this town. And if you think about causing more trouble around here, you can try fighting me again and expect the same results."

Iron and Jitterbug looked at each other, both of them clearly not wanting to be humiliated anymore in front of the bar patrons and employees that worked here. "Uhh, w-we won't...harass this place anymore."

"Y-Yeah, yeah! Promise! We'll be good!" Jitterbug added with a nervous giggle.

"You'd better be." Shoving Iron Weight back, Terra kept his grip on Jitterbug, glaring angrily at him. He reached back, picked up Rainfell, and held it up in front of the pegasus's face. "You take this away from me again, and I will make sure you stay knocked out in a coma for the next decade. This was my best friend's weapon, who I found out I just lost a few days ago. I would appreciate it if you showed what little respect you carry in your insane, twisted heart for this blade. Do I make myself clear?" The pegasus gulped, nodding his head, fearing to see what else he would do to him after enraging him too much. "Good. Now, you two get out of my sight."

Terra released Jitterbug, who quickly scrambled onto his feet and limped away, Iron Weight following his friend as the duo fled the town. The stallion took a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh. The other ponies that watched were dumbfounded by his skill and strength, glad to have somepony brave enough to take on the two bullies that terrorized them. Terra sheathed Rainfell back around his sash, heading back to the bar and sat down in front of the bartender.

"...Wow...Kid, you've got a lot of guts," the stallion said. "Ever since those two came into town a few months ago, they've caused nothing but trouble for all of us. Destruction of property, stealing, and intimidating anypony from stepping hoof around here. Not a lot of us are capable of dealing with them, at least until you came around."

"Well, glad to help deal with those two for you." Terra looked behind him, the employees and patrons putting the tables and chairs back in place while the others cheered, hailing him as their hero. "I kind of needed to vent off some steam. I haven't had the best week, and I've been traveling nonstop for the last few days."

"We need to repay you in some way." Terra shook his head, holding up his hoof to decline.

"No payments necessary," he said. "Just doing the right thing for those in need."

"But it just wouldn't feel right. And I'm sure everypony else in here feels the same way." The earth pony sighed and shook his head again, apparently unable to break himself out of his heroic deeds going unrewarded. His stomach growled, only this time, it was loud enough for the bartender to hear it. The unicorn chuckled as Terra rubbed his empty stomach. "Well, if you don't want bits, maybe there's something else I can offer you? How about a month of food and beverage of your choice here, on the house?"

"Wouldn't that be bad for your business?" Terra asked, a little surprised at the offer.

"Kid, you practically saved all of our businesses. And I won't take no from somepony with skills that could rival that of the Royal Guard up in Canterlot. I think that sounds fair, right?" The unicorn held his hoof out to the Keyblade wielder for a hoofshake to seal the deal.

As much as Terra wanted to refuse, his stomach made the answer for him, gripping the bartender's hoof and shaking it. "...Alright. I guess I'll take it."

"Great!" the unicorn cheered. "I'm the owner of the Traveler's Tavern, Barkeep."

"Terra," the earth pony introduced himself.

"Well, then, Terra-" Barkeep levitated the menu out in front of Terra again, holding up a pen and notepad. "What'll you be having?"

Even though Equestria was relatively peaceful, Terra knew not one single world could stay that way forever. During his stay in the world full of ponies, he felt like part of the community in the town he decided to stay around, doing odd jobs to earn bits to spend while in this world. If he ever needed anything else, he could go off to any other worlds, but because of the circumstances with a possible encounter with Xehanort somewhere, he couldn't risk getting himself caught. At least Iron Weight and Jitterbug didn't come back to the town and cause trouble anymore, but he kept his eye on them just in case.

After earning enough bits, he bought himself some tools to build himself a home out in the forest, nestled in the glade he landed in his first night here. He needed some solitude away from the ponies, mostly so none of them will see him train with his own Keyblade. While learning about this world, and how differently it worked compared to others, Terra learned a bit about the kinds of ponies in Equestria: unicorns can use a variety of spells using their horns, pegasi can move clouds and create weather, and earth ponies are in tune with the ground beneath their hooves. It was faint, but as an earth pony, he can practically sense the life of nature at his hooves, able to feel the essence of life flowing from the flora around him. It was quite serene and tranquil, seeming as peaceful as the Land of Departure. He even found out what those marks on a pony's flank was called and what they were meant to be, finding it odd to discover he had one too without realizing a few days after arriving here; his Keyblade marked on his flanks as his cutie mark.

Using some of the trees around him to use as building material for his cabin, Terra spent a couple weeks building his new home on his own. As much as some of the ponies back in town wanted to help him, he declined their offer since he also used his Keyblade as a tool to chop down the trees, stump and all. Once it was all done, he bought himself some furniture to decorate the cabin, especially something to sleep in after spending weeks using his Tents he had on him. There wasn't much at first, but it was a start for his home away from home, spending his money on anything frivolous to spruce up the rooms when he saved enough. He set Aqua's Keyblade down in his room so no one would try to steal it again, though looking at it did give him some sleepless nights, guilt and regret over his actions that lead to Ventus's demise and Aqua's sacrifice to save him when he didn't want to be saved.

During the next couple years, Terra focused on his training: combat drills, meditation, magic spells, workouts, anything to keep him focused on getting stronger to defeat Xehanort once and for all. Whenever he had a chance to take a break, he wandered into the town, greeting the ponies he knew as he walked down the road to either buy food or something to keep him entertained while living like a hermit. After the first several months passed, there were some odd occurrences that were a bit alarming, only to be resolved after a few moments: the sun not rising during the Summer Sun Celebration that one year, odd pink clouds that rained chocolate milk, even Heartless began appearing, though they only attacked Terra at his cabin, thankfully. It wasn't long until he read an article in the news about the heroes during those disastrous events, detailing six mares and one stallion, the pegasus wielding a key-shaped sword named Sora.

After finding out Sora was here in Equestria, though the reason for him being here was unknown, he didn't want to be spotted by the teen, or if his friends were there as well. In order to keep himself hidden in case they bumped into each other, Terra bought himself a cloak to hide his identity. He's already caused enough trouble for Sora, Riku, and their friends, and the less they knew about him, the better. But that didn't mean he refrained himself from hearing about his triumphs while in Equestria, even during the Canterlot wedding invasion and return of the Crystal Empire, where the two boys and their friend, Kairi, a Keyblade wielder like them now, saved the kingdom and the world from the evil forces involved.

The trio of young Keyblade wielders reminded Terra of him, Aqua, and Ventus before this madness between them started. Riku was just like him, calm but with a strong heart, which made him a better successor under him to wield the Keyblade. Sora was like Ventus, only the teen was far more energetic than Ventus, and his bravery knew no bounds, always making friends and fighting for them, those same friends behind him to back him up and give him strength. Kairi was more like Aqua; level-headed, smart, keeping Sora and Riku in line. She almost looked like Aqua as well, aside from the age difference, experience in combat, and different colored hair, which only made Terra miss her all the more.

One day, he had heard from the other ponies about the upcoming Equestria Games, a competition of athletic events ranging from races to competitive sports. With the added event called Struggle the princesses of Equestria added, Terra grew a bit curious and decided to compete in it. After fighting random Heartless that showed up in his yard and training by himself, he was itching to see if there was anyone worth fighting that could match him. He flew off on his glider, being wary of any pegasi that might be flying around, reaching Rainbow Falls, where the preliminaries for the Games' events were being held.

Dressed in his cloak, he made the right move hiding his identity when he reached the arena where the Struggle qualification matches were held. He was surprised to see many of Equestria's inhabitants there to take part or watch, and as he expected, he spotted Sora and Riku on the other end of the arena. They were given a little cheerleader show by two mares, one of them being Kairi as a pink unicorn, while the other was the lavender alicorn princess that had recently been crowned not too long ago, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Both teens' wings immediately sprung out from their sides, making Terra chuckle and shake his head.

He looked around the field as he waited for the matches to start. Suddenly, something in the bleachers caught his eyes, spotting a blue unicorn mare with a blue mane, her right foreleg in a cast. He gasped when he got a better look at her from where he stood, recognizing the short hairstyle and the clothing she wore. It was no coincidence that who he was looking at, wearing clothes that weren't from this world, or like the younger Keyblade wielders'.

"...It can't be..." Terra couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting there, about to watch the matches with the other ponies, was his long lost friend. Whatever happened to her, however she managed to escape the Realm of Darkness, none of that mattered to him as long as he knew she was still alive after all this time. "Aqua..."

Terra was tempted to run up to her and hug her, grateful to see her alive and not wanting to lose her again. He stood his ground however, afraid to know how she would react to seeing him. Before he tried to thrust himself and Xehanort in the Realm of Darkness, he almost killed Aqua against his will, under the influence of the man who controlled his body as his new, younger vessel. And since she took his place in that dangerous realm filled with Heartless, she must have gone through great lengths just to survive and find a way out of the inescapable darkness.

He didn't know how she broke her arm, but he can tell from the look in her eyes that she's been through hell. Terra grimaced, lowering his head, blaming himself for putting her and Ventus through so much. He didn't pay attention to the Struggle matches already underway as he wallowed in guilt. He can't show himself to her. At least not yet. Until the time was right, he would invite her to where he lived and hope she doesn't lash out at him, thinking Xehanort was still a part of him.

Terra soon heard his alias name, The Unknown, calling him for his match. "Aqua..." He made his way up onto the arena, meeting with his opponent in the middle along with the host, taking his Struggle bat in his maw. He looked back at the bleachers as he took his place on the platform, seeing Aqua more focused on Sora and Riku, analyzing their fighting styles and combat skills. "I'm sorry..." He brought his attention back to his opponent, gripping the bat tightly in his mouth as the match was about to begin. "Please forgive me..."

(Aqua)

Terra and Aqua had long finished eating as the stallion told the mare what had happened to him after regaining his body again. Aqua still can't understand how Terra came back after Xehanort gave up his heart to create Ansem and Xemnas, raising so many questions than finding any answers. Somehow, Xehanort must have known if the Heartless and Nobody of a person who used to exist is slain, they return to their old selves like nothing happened. She did see something like that happen to Sora after he gave up his heart to wake Kairi, turning into a Heartless, only to find her and return to normal thanks to her light. But that moment still didn't tell her what kind of power was able to do that for someone who lost their light and the shell they left behind.

What shocked her the most was hearing Terra say that everything that happened to them was all his fault. Even her decision, her choice, to save him from falling into darkness under Xehanort's control, he blamed himself for what she chose to do for him. They admitted they had messed up in some way in the past, Ventus included, that lead them to their longest and difficult battle against Xehanort and Vanitas, but they all felt they should each be ultimately responsible for the blame.

"...Terra...None of what happened to us was your fault," Aqua said. She looked at him, the stallion staring dejectedly at his hooves. "It was my fault too."

"No, it wasn't," Terra said. "It all started because of me; because I was fooled by Xehanort 'helping' me control the darkness I had no control of using during our Mark of Mastery exam." He let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his forehead, mad at himself for being so gullible. "The moment I had left the Land of Departure by Master Eraqus's orders, everything went downhill. I couldn't trust you or Master when you were spying on me for my sake, and I took it the wrong way. I found Xehanort held captive by that assassin, Braig, and I ended up using the darkness to stop him. Then, when I came back home to save Ven, I fought Master Eraqus and got him killed, unleashing the darkness inside me against him while Xehanort dealt the final blow!

(Aqua)

"And I still remembered what I did to you, against my control in Radiant Garden..." Terra slowly looked up at Aqua, his eyes misty as he gently took her hoof. "...I would have killed you...You should have just let me fall into darkness."

"Terra, don't say that!" Aqua argued. "I didn't want to lose you. Ven had lost his heart after we stopped Vanitas...I promised I would stay by him until his light returned...but I didn't want to see you fall into the Realm of Darkness...You don't deserve to have a fate like that." She began to tear up, gripping Terra's hoof tightly as the memories being lost in the Realm of Darkness resurfaced. "I thought I could still save you after you fought back, but I only caused more misery to the others: Sora, Riku, Kairi, every single world in our galaxy...I deserved to suffer in that dreadful place for my selfish actions."

"Then you should have let me stay down there instead of saving me," Terra countered. "I was trying to stop Xehanort once and for all before he could try to for the X-blade again and cause more trouble. I killed Master Eraqus, I fell for Xehanort's lies, I wound up having you suffer my fate that you and Ven don't clearly deserve."

"I just wanted to help you, Terra! I just didn't want to see you continue straying down the wrong path, and I shouldn't have said all those things to you..." The loneliness she felt in the Realm of Darkness came back to Aqua, all the pain and heartache she experienced, the fear of surviving in an inescapable world, losing any hope of being reunited with her best friends. Her refreshed tears began streaming down her cheeks, her limbs shaking from the frustrated days and nights of her mistakes haunting her. "I felt so alone...I deserved to be punished for what I did...I don't deserve to be a Keyblade Master."

"Yes you do," Terra said gently, gripping Aqua's shoulders gently. "You deserved earning your place as a Keyblade Master...You were stronger than I could ever be." He lowered his hooves down to Aqua's barrel, hugging her and pulling her closer to him. "I'm so sorry, Aqua...I can't imagine how much pain you endured and how much of a struggle you had surviving over a decade trapped in the Realm of Darkness. Your mind and heart are so terribly fractured, and it was because of me that you sacrificed your freedom just to save me..."

"...T-Terra," Aqua whimpered, wanting to steer the blame for everything toward her, but her mind constantly flashed back to her nearly endless struggles fighting infinite waves of Heartless, especially the Dark Hide that hunted her dozens of times.

"I can't imagine how difficult it was to be down there on your own," Terra continued, holding Aqua tightly, feeling her body shudder as she tried to hold back her sorrow. "I was afraid the worst had happened to you...I felt like giving up all hope to know you would still be alive." His tears threatened to fall from his eyes, nuzzling Aqua's neck while she wrapped her hooves around him tightly. "When I saw you at Rainbow Falls, I couldn't believe you were actually sitting there in the bleachers...You have no idea how happy I was to see you again."

Aqua leaned her head against Terra's shoulder, hugging him back, feeling safe in his embrace. "I missed you...so much."

"Me too," Terra uttered. "I'm sorry..."

The two long-lost friends stayed in their embrace, losing track of time as they said nothing, just relishing the fact that they were together again. Xehanort tried to force them apart, failing at first, succeeding when the end of their battle in the Keyblade Graveyard separated them in different directions, but now all three were back, safe and sound with regrets they wish to amend. Though her thoughts being trapped in the Realm of Darkness still lingered in her mind, having Ventus and Terra back in her life was enough for her to quell those awful memories.

She leaned her head back, the two of them looking at each other. Aqua suddenly leaned forward, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against Terra's, shocking the stallion as his body froze from the sudden kiss. Aqua didn't realize what she was doing, too far gone in the moment, part of her wanting more of a relationship with Terra after all they've been through. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the shocked expression in his eyes making hers open wider, pulling away with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Oh gosh. I-I'm sorry!" she apologized, looking away from Terra while slipping out of his hold on her, sitting on the far end of the couch. He was still paralyzed, staring at Aqua as a nervous blush on his face began to grow on his face. "I have no idea why I did that..."

Terra finally snapped out of his daze, running a hoof through his hair as he looked away from Aqua. "...I guess, uhh...You still...have that crush on me after all this time? Huh?" The unicorn groaned in embarrassment, burying her face in her hooves. Terra cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly at a loss for how to respond after such an awkward, if not pleasant moment. "...Was it...an impulse? During that emotional roller coaster we just had?"

"...I...don't really know," Aqua said, just as confused as Terra. "...Maybe it was? I mean...I've spent so many years in the Realm of Darkness with no contact from anything that didn't try to kill me on a daily basis..." She bit her lower lip, tapping her hooves together, avoiding eye contact with him. "...I just made things awkward, didn't I?"

"...Well, I never said I didn't like it," Terra said. "That just...caught me off guard." He managed to look over at her, Aqua summoning the courage to look at him right back. "...Do you...want to do it again?"

Aqua's mind was screaming for joy, wanting to say yes so badly, but she kept herself as calm as she could, her cheeks still burning red. "...I-I...W-Well, that depends..." She swallowed the biggest lump in her throat, mulling over her words she tried to say and not make this anymore awkward than it already is. Terra moved closer to the distracted mare, too busy looking down at her hooves to notice him scooching closer to her. "It's just, I did grow feelings for you when we were younger, and it evolved into a crush, but I repressed it, just staying as friends so nothing awkward comes between us while we're training. And now, after everything we went through, thinking none of us survived and were proclaimed dead or forever lost in darkness, I wanted to feel some companionship after I fought for so many years in darkness-"

"Aqua-" Terra called out, but the unicorn didn't listen.

"-not to mention all the close calls with death I had and losing my mind," Aqua continued her rambling, growing more frantic and panicked. "Then I started seeing things and hearing things, ending up using darkness as well without even realizing it was darkness because it was mostly a magic surge and I nearly lost it if Ventus's light didn't show up to help me fight back, but I never thought I would see you two again, wallowing in depression and misery over my stupid mistakes and-!"

Terra gently cupped Aqua's cheeks with both hooves, turned her head, and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Aqua squeaked in surprise, her whole face turning red with her eyes opened wide in surprise. Her brain was frazzled, quickly losing her train of thought as she only saw Terra with his eyes closed, feeling his lips kissing hers while one of his strong, gently hooves left her cheek and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer in his gentle embrace. Instantly, all of her stress, fears, and pain melted away. She never thought she would ever have a moment like this in her life, even in the psychologically broken state she was in after escaping the Realm of Darkness, but it was happening with her friend; her crush seemingly forgotten until she knew now that he was alive, free from Xehanort's control.

Aqua's eyes began to droop, kissing Terra back, her hooves wrapping around his neck as she leaned closer to deepen their kiss. She wanted this to last forever, reunited with a friend she thought was gone forever like Ventus, Master Eraqus, and their home, her crush she kept aside now blooming into a romance she desired. Unfortunately, it didn't last as long as she wanted, both ponies breaking apart with a light smack of their lips, panting a little as they stared in each others eyes. Terra was the first to snap out of their daze, chuckling lightly.

"That felt...wonderful," he uttered, Aqua nodding dumbly in agreement.

"Yeah," she mumbled, wanting to lean in for another kiss, but she stopped herself. She worried if they were starting to rush things, even though the two of them had been close friends for so many years and were just reunited moments ago. She already lost him once to the darkness and nearly ruined their friendship from following orders to bring Terra and Ventus back home, but she didn't want to lose it for good. "...Terra?"

"Hmm?" He could see the apprehension on Aqua's face, rubbing her back to help ease her.

"...H-Have you...ever had any feelings for me?" she asked. "When we were training together, did you ever think about me that way?"

"...Well, to be honest, I really didn't," Terra answered. Aqua's ears drooped as she looked down, but he gently lifted her head back up. "Back then, at least. But now, after coming back and spending the last few years here in Equestria, I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought that you were gone forever, and I would never see you again...I felt so guilty, having you sacrifice yourself to save me when I wanted to stay in the Realm of Darkness, to stop Xehanort."

"But, Terra-" The stallion gently pressed a hoof to her lips.

"You didn't deserve to be trapped there," he continued. "I'm amazed you survived in the Realm of Darkness that long, especially with how emotionally distraught you were when you confronted me face to face in the Crystal Empire." He gently brushed a few of Aqua's bangs away from her face, giving her a soft peck on the lips. "You have no clue just how relieved I was to see you at Rainbow Falls, and seeing Ven with you and the other ponies at the stadium. But you...you suffered far more than I have. I used the power of darkness, but that's nothing compared to living in a realm filled with nothing but darkness. You must have been so determined to last that long...I couldn't..."

"...I wanted to give in to the darkness," Aqua said. "I was losing all hope as I fell in that endless void, traveled the endless roads leading to nothing...I was all alone..." She leaned into Terra, resting her head against his chest, feeling his hooves gently cradle her. "Even when I finally got out, I still felt alone. Without you or Ven...I didn't know what to do..." Fresh tears welled in Aqua's eyes, holding him tightly as Torrent's enticing words to let the darkness take away her pain came back to her. She knew she was still emotionally and psychologically unstable, and she didn't want to make anymore mistakes like that and hurt the ones she swore to protect. "...I was so scared...I'm so traumatized, I'm afraid my unicorn magic will surge out of control and bring out my darkness again...I thought I lost everything I ever cared about."

"I thought the same thing, but the three of us are still here," Terra assured. "This whole mess started by my actions through Xehanort's schemes, and I intend on fixing everything, starting with him." He helped Aqua sit back up, wiping away her tears. "But I know I can't do this alone. No matter how hard I trained, I still feel like I'm not strong enough to stop Xehanort on my own. With all of us, including Sora, Riku, and Kairi, we just might be able to win." He then took her hoof in his, holding it gently. "And I don't care what you say about the past. Everything from how it started to now, Master Eraqus's death and you taking my place in the Realm of Darkness, all of it was my fault, and I'll shoulder all the blame for you and Ven.

"You've already been through so much...I want you to relax your mind, take back what freedom you gave up to rescue me, and I want to see you happy." Terra moved in and kissed Aqua again with passion, devoting himself to making amends with his mistakes going down the wrong path as a Keyblade wielder that had lead to their suffering. "I love you, Aqua."

"...Terra..." Aqua wanted to argue further, but Terra was insistent on taking the blame. No matter how many times she'll refuse that to be true, she knows she won't be able to change his mind so easily with that stern gaze of his. She gave him a soft smile and shook her head, giving in out of the love he has for her, and she needed him. "I love you, too."

The couple then cuddled for a while, both of them agreeing to start off slow with their relationship and let time pass for it to grow more like their friendship as kids. Terra grabbed the dishes and cups after reluctantly prying himself away from Aqua for a moment to wash them up in the kitchen. After leaving them on the dish rack to dry, he made his way back to the living room, but he had one thing he wanted to give Aqua he showed her before in the other letter he had Dewey give to her.

"Almost forgot something," he said to Aqua before heading off into his room. He came back out, surprising the unicorn as he carried Rainfell with him in his mouth. "I think you dropped this a few years ago."

"My Keyblade..." She took it from him, glad to have her old weapon back. Even though she gave it up, it accepted her as its owner, like a friend meeting another after several years apart. "Thanks, Terra." She dismissed Rainfell, now holding both her own Keyblade and their master's. She had gotten so used to using Eraqus's Keyblade the last several years, she hoped she wouldn't forget about her own weapon now that she had it back. She looked out the window, seeing how late it was. "I think I should be heading back to Ponyville. I promised the others I would be back soon. Want to come back with me and stay there instead of out here, where you're in hiding?"

"Hmm...I'll have to say good-bye to the ponies in town first, and make sure the door is locked tight so no one can get in," Terra said. "Plus, I really do want to see Ven again, as well as the others. Maybe we can use this cabin as a little summer or winter spot for us when we don't want to be bothered. If you know what I mean."

He leaned in to give Aqua a kiss, but the mare stopped him with a giggle, pressing hoof to his muzzle. "Let's start off slow before we get to that point, Terra."

"Ok, that should be every single room discovered in the castle," Twilight said as she held out a detailed map of her new castle. Everyone gathered in the throne room, getting some bearing on where everything is with the new crystal tree castle. There were a lot of different rooms aside from the bedrooms: there was a large room with shelves for a library of books, a kitchen in need of some appliances, closets to store cleaning supplies, full functioning restrooms, and plenty of other rooms for them to decorate to their liking. "Now to make several copies of them for each different floor so anypony else doesn't get lost."

"At least it won't be as embarrassing like trying to give the pony we thought was Ms. Harshwhinny a tour of the Crystal Empire's castle." The other mares groaned at the horrible misunderstanding during the Equestria Games' inspection.

"Thanks for reminding us of that embarrassing moment, Riku," Rainbow grumbled. "Why did I think a castle had a gym for royal ponies to work out in? There wasn't one in Canterlot, and there certainly isn't one here."

"We can make one of the rooms a gym," Sora suggested. "After all, if this castle belongs to all of us, we're going to need somewhere to keep ourselves in shape."

"Don't you get enough of that working at Sweet Apple Acres?" Kairi asked.

"Well, maybe for a warm up, but for exercise, if I accidentally uprooted a healthy apple tree, AJ will probably kick me in the face. Then my butt, and then a good hit right in the chest." Applejack nodded her head, doing exactly that if Sora ever did knock one of her family's trees out of the ground, accidental or on purpose. "But, speaking of training, I wonder when Aqua's coming back. She's been gone for the last few hours, and the sun's about to set."

The doorway opened as Aqua entered, her throne appearing upon her entrance, wielding her old Keyblade instead of Eraqus's. "Hey, guys."

"Guess that answers that question," Sora said.

Ventus was the first to notice Aqua's Keyblade, the one chosen to her in place of the one she had used since giving it up when she went to the Realm of Darkness. "Wait...Aqua, you have your old Keyblade!"

"Yeah. I sure do," she said. "I still have Master Eraqus's Keyblade, but I'll be using it as a backup in case I lose Rainfell again."

"But how did you find it?" Ventus asked. "Was that what you were doing today?"

"No," Aqua answered, looking back outside the slightly opened doorway. "It was...something else. You're in for a surprise when you see who I ran into."

Peaking everyone's curiosity, everyone made their way to the doors and opened them up. Ventus gasped in surprise, finding Terra standing outside in the hall, waving at them with a grin.

"Hey, Ven," he said. "Been a while, huh?"

"Terra!?" The teen looked at Aqua, then back at Terra, mumbling incoherently, wondering how he had come back.

"Wait...You mean, both yours and Ventus's friend, Terra?" Twilight asked. "But, you said his heart was lost in darkness after Xehanort possessed him."

"Yeah...It's really confusing," Aqua admitted. "Even he doesn't have any idea how it was possible."

Ventus didn't care how Terra managed to come back. He was glad to have his friend back. The pegasus ran at him, nearly tackling him to the ground as he caught the earth pony in a hug. Pinkie squealed and tackled them, managing to knock Terra onto his back, surprising him with her hugging him as well.

"This is the bestest day ever!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I am going to throw the biggest party tonight: one for Terra coming back, one for Terra being in Ponyville for the first time, not counting the time he snuck into the castle last night, and one for Terra, Aqua, and Venny back together again as bestest best friends!"

"...Uhh, you must be the hyper one out of the Elements of Harmony. Pinkie Pie, right?" Terra guessed, making the mare gasp dramatically.

"How'd you know!?" Pinkie tossed Ventus aside, making the pegasus yelp in surprise as he tumbled across the floor, grabbing Terra's shirt and bringing her muzzle to his. "Are you psychic!? And you really are an earth pony?"

"I've read about you and your friends' exploits in the news," he said. "The Summer Sun Celebration a couple years back, the random chaos weather, the invasion in Canterlot, and liberating the Crystal Empire from the north."

"...We were in the news?" Pinkie asked. "Then how come none of us are recognized as heroes aside from Dashie with the Wonderbolts!?"

Terra gently shoved the mare off of him, already amused by her comical attitude. "Yeah. Hyper and outright silly." He stood up and helped Ventus up on his hooves, ruffling his mane like he always did back then to tease him. Ventus didn't care if he was still being treated like a kid, happy to have both of his friends back together. Terra approached Sora and Riku, both pegasi stunned silent as they recognized his voice. "Sora. Riku. You two sure had a lot of skill back in the tournament."

"You were the stallion we fought!?" Sora exclaimed. "Then what was with the disguise!?"

"I was hiding in case Xehanort tried looking for me," Terra explained. "That, and if Aqua saw me, I didn't know if she would attack me if she thought Xehanort still controlled me."

"I would have been able to tell the difference," Aqua argued.

"You didn't when you found me in Radiant Garden after I was taken over," Terra countered.

Aqua opened her mouth to argue further, but stopped herself. He was right about that: Terra-Xehanort had a darker skin tone, yellow eyes, and the obvious silver hair. She should have realized something was wrong from the way he looked rather than almost getting choked to death when she ran up to him to see if he was ok.

"...Point taken," Aqua said sheepishly.

"So, does this mean we've got ourselves another Keyblade wielder as a part of the Castle of Friendship?" Rainbow asked.

"But there's twelve thrones in there already," Terra said as he looked inside the throne room. "...Unless that smaller one is supposed to be mine."

"Actually, that's my throne," Spike replied, surprising the stallion as he looked down at the baby dragon.

"...Ok." Terra let out a sigh of relief. "I don't think I would have fit in that small throne anyway."

"Just walk on in the throne room and we'll see if the castle gives you a throne." He looked at Aqua quizzically, but decided to go along with it.

Terra stepped inside the throne room, his Keyblade suddenly appearing in his mouth without his command. The others got a look at his blade, which looked really heavy compared to the other wielders'. A moment later, the empty space between Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy's thrones began to fill in with a burst of light, the sixth taller throne with Terra's Keyblade marked on the crystal seat.

"Wow...That's actually pretty cool." Terra examined his throne, surprised to actually have one.

"So, that means Terra is a part of the group," Twilight said. "Six small thrones; six seats that bear the Elements of Harmony. Six taller thrones; six seats for the protectors of light."

"There's still so much more to this castle that we don't know," Aqua muttered.

"And it looks like we'll find out more as time goes on," Twilight added.

"But, let's take a break from all the exploring and learning and get on with the party!" Pinkie shouted, pulling out her party cannon.

"Wait, is that a cannon!?" Terra shouted, quickly ducking as she fired the dangerous weapon, sending streamers and confetti flying everywhere. "Uhh, is that thing even remotely safe?"

"Just don't question Pinkie Pie, Terra," Aqua said, pulling the stallion back up to his hooves. "Whatever she does, let it be."

"...Well, alright. I'll take your word for it." Pinkie pulled out a record player and began playing lively music. Terra also noticed a buffet table filled with sweets that came out of nowhere like the pink earth pony's party cannon, but he followed his girlfriend's advice and didn't bother asking where it came from. While the others were distracted with celebrating Terra's return, his visit to Ponyville, and the trio of Keyblade wielders from many years ago were reunited, the stallion leaned over to Aqua and whispered to her. "You think we should tell Ven we're gonna start dating?"

"Maybe after a few weeks," Aqua whispered back. "This is the second party this week, and I'm not sure I can handle a third if Pinkie Pie knows about us. But, at least I'm able to fully relax now that I know you're yourself again." She then punched Terra hard in the shoulder, making the tough stallion wince in pain. "But next time you walk in on me while I'm asleep, I'm going to beat you to a pulp."

"Then should I tell the others I heard you sleep talking, dreaming about me teasing you about something you were wearing?" Aqua gasped and leered at Terra, scrunching her face angrily with a blush on her cheeks. Terra snorted, holding back his laughter, finding the look she gave him more cute than intimidating. "You're not making it any easier for you when looking angry as a pony makes you even more adorable."

"T-Terra!" Aqua swung at him again, but she missed as he avoided her, laughing uproariously as he ran away.

Growling, her cheeks burning red, she chased after him to smack him for the comment. As much as it was flattering, knowing he heard her talk in her sleep while he snuck in the room she was in last night riled her up. She didn't know what she said in her sleep, but if Terra was teasing her about it, she was going to make sure he keeps his mouth shut if it was anything embarrassing.


	94. Rainbow Rocks part 1

(At Dusk I Will Think Of You)

At Canterlot HIghin the alternate Equestria beyond the portal, the school was bustling with activity. The school was holding a musical showcase this year, and many of the students had joined up together, forming several bands to raise money for the after-school programs held for them. It was a great idea, especially for the humans of the Mane Six as they formed a band of their own, calling themselves the Rainbooms. Although, something strange had happened to them whenever they played music, and none of them, not even Sunset Shimmer, could figure out what was going on.

The former bully of CHS breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against the lockers in the hall after cleaning them. Other students passed by her, though they didn't trust her that much after she swore to change her ways, and doing good deeds to make up for all the damage she had done, both terrorizing the student body and causing collateral damage to the school, didn't seem to help much. The only ones who did care were Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Flash Sentry. Though the teen rocker had forgiven her for what she did, it was still awkward whenever they talked.

Sunset pulled out her phone and scrolled through the pictures she was given. These pictures were kept in a certain file, where the only girl friends she had were seen in each photo, only with something strange that baffled her and the others. Before they formed the Rainbooms, each girl held an instrument, but they also transformed like they had with Twilight overtaking the magic from the Element of Magic to unleash the Elements of Harmony. They had the long ears and tail extension from their hair, along with their appropriate appendages if they weren't earth ponies: Rainbow rocking out on a blue guitar with a red neck, flying in the air with her wings in a music store, Applejack playing a red and orange bass in a pawn shop run by Flim and Flam's human counterparts, Fluttershy shaking a tambourine, entrancing hundreds of hamsters in the animal shelter she volunteers at with a pair of wings on her back, Pinkie Pie going crazy on a drumset, and Rarity playing a keytar in front of three disturbingly looking teenage boys, a white aura horn jutting out from her forehead.

No matter how much she tried to figure out how her friends playing music brought out their Equestrian magic, Sunset just couldn't find the answer. She stowed the pictures away and put her phone back in her pocket, making her way down the halls to the gymnasium. Inside, several students in the bands that would be playing were working on their banners to show off their band's style of performance. A stage had been set up with speakers, mic stands, and a drum set all prepared for the showcase. Sunset wandered around, hoping some of them would want some help with their banners since she wasn't a part of any band, not even the Rainbooms. She didn't want to tarnish the five girls' reputation, though they also didn't ask if she could play an instrument or sing, and asking to join Flash's band would only make things more complicated between the two of them.

Sunset walked over to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, seeing they were struggling with a creative design for their banner. "Hey, girls. You need any help?"

The three human Crusaders flinched when they heard Sunset, not wanting any assistance from the former school bully. "Uhh, no thanks. We're good."

"Yeah, we've got it," Scootaloo said while Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Oh...Well, ok then." Sunset dejectedly stepped away as the three girls went back to work.

"Sunset Shimmer!" She looked over across the gym to see the only girls who gave her a chance at friendship, Pinkie Pie calling out and waving to her while the others finished up a poster for the showcase. "Over here!"

Sunset made her way over to them, getting dirty looks from the rest of the students. She grimaced as she heard some of them whispering, probably about her and her past she wanted to be rid of. Turning into a heartless monster, nearly a Heartless if Sora didn't manage to save her, would never be forgotten, the darkness she let inside from her anger would forever haunt her. The girls noticed Sunset subconsciously clutching her chest, knowing she had gone through a nearly deadly experience with the darkness that almost got to her.

"Y'all ok there, Sunset?" Applejack asked.

"...I'll be fine," Sunset said, letting out a sigh. "I don't think everyone's going to let go of what I did. I know I won't for the rest of my life..."

"Time heals all wounds, darling," Rarity said, though the ex-bully seemed to disagree with that statement. "I'm sure everyone will recognize your reformation soon." Rarity stood up and held the poster up, showing a few instruments in a starry sky, some music notes floating around as a strip of sheet music fluttered in the background. "But what do you think of this for the showcase? Quite eye-catching advertisement, don't you think?"

"And it smells like cake!" Pinkie chimed in.

"It does?" Fluttershy asked.

She tried to smell it, only to have the poster shoved in her face by Pinkie Pie. "Yeah! I used frosting instead of paste!"

Pinkie pulled the poster away, leaving Fluttershy's face covered with glitter and some frosting on her nose. "Uhh, Flutters? You got a little something right there."

The animal lover brushed her hand over her cheek, barely getting all of the glitter off her. "Did I get it?"

"No. Let me get that off for you," Sunset offered, pulling out a cloth and wiped Fluttershy's face off. "I really don't see how plausible it is to replace glue with frosting, Pinkie. Birds and wild critters are going to eat this poster before anyone else gets to see it."

"Don't forget who you're talking about, Sunset," Rainbow Dash reminded Sunset.

"Right." A moment later, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walked into the gym to see how far their students were coming along.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Celestia said, getting the teens' attention as the two adults headed to the center of the room. "I would like tell you all how pleased I am to see so many of you participating in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase!" The students all cheered, everyone highly excited for this event. "This is a wonderful event to hold to raise money for all the after-school programs here in CHS. Keep working on those signs and banners. I have a feeling this is going to be just as exciting as the Fall Formal."

(Dearly Beloved)

At the mention of the dance, all the students turned to glare at Sunset, mumbling their disdain as it was a memorable event of the school year. Mainly, a near disastrous memory. Sunset winced as all eyes were on her, not helping being reminded of her mistakes she finally stopped several months ago. She sunk to the floor, huddling up to the wall and buried her face in her arms. It was also painful for her as well, not just for them. She nearly lost her heart to the darkness she used, and none of them have any idea how traumatizing it was for her after that night.

 _It was after the end of the Fall Formal, where it got late and the students attending the dance began heading home. Sora, Twilight, and Spike had already left before midnight, not wanting to be left behind in this world when the portal closed for another month. Even though everyone had already gone home, Sunset had stayed behind to clean up after the party and the debris from the front entrance she destroyed. Once everything was decently cleaned, the tired unicorn-turned-human went out for some air, sitting down by the wall outside the gym._

 _Sunset looked down at her hands, afraid to see that darkness engulf her fingertips again. Sora had pulled it out of her, but she still felt like it was inside of her, only partially destroyed as it nearly took control of her. She probably didn't deserve a second chance after everything she had done, even as a pony back in Equestria. So self-centered, power hungry, demanding to know more and be a ruler alongside her mentor with the magical power she had as a unicorn. But even then, she was weak, trying to do things her way and ending up with disappointment in the end. Mostly to herself._

 _She had it all when she was younger: talented at magic, sought out by Princess Celestia herself to be her pupil, learning everything about magic and vying for more. Then, she got too greedy, a sign that lead to her teacher being disappointed at her behavior. Throwing a temper tantrum, she fled and wound up in the human world, lost and alone in a new world with no idea what she turned into and with no magic._

 _That's when she met Flash. He helped her when she needed it, and she couldn't go back home. Her family would have been worried sick, as well as Celestia, but after what she had done and her anger toward her mentor from denying her what she wished, she couldn't go back. Flash taught her everything, thinking she had some kind of amnesia when she first stood up on her human legs, falling over immediately a second later. He then brought her to school and met the principal, who was surprisingly an exact double of Princess Celestia, which only made her more bitter about her past._

 _Ignoring how similar her mentor and the head of CHS were, her first day at a human school fascinated her. She learned so many differences between Equestria and this world, even the advancement in technology humans had that couldn't compare with unicorn magic. Since Flash was so popular, everyone at school liked her, some even considered her friends as they got to know her sans her origin before arriving in this world. She even liked Flash: a musician who played the electric guitar, even teaching her how to play a little bit, but despite the way he dresses like a rocker, he was the nicest boy she ever new._

 _Then, things went right back downhill to her power hungry greed when that year's Fall Formal came around. She went to the dance in a dress Flash had gotten for her since she didn't have a lot of clothes, starting to grow feelings for the boy after the last couple months. Her name was suddenly called as they announced the Princess of the Fall Formal, everyone cheered for her, and she made her way up to the stage where she was given the crown. She felt important, powerful, basking in the glory of winning something she didn't realize her peers had voted in. She really felt like a ruler, and it drove her to become the monster she turned into just moments ago._

 _She went from famous to infamous as the years passed, bullying others and using students to get what she wants, just like the spoiled little princess she desired to become. Sunset never even knew that the darkness in her heart began building up, getting more aggressive and intimidating to everyone around her. Every Fall Formal, she won by intimidation, blackmail, and mudslinging other girls who wanted to win so she can keep her reign as the princess of the student body._

 _If Sora and Twilight didn't show up to stop her after she stole the Element of Magic, she would have permanently stayed as the Heartless she almost fully became. Despite everything she did to try to stop them and lower their reputation, they were able to bring it back and increase it instead. Twilight could have just used the Element of Magic's power to obliterate her; Sora could have stabbed her heart with his Keyblade and end her life. But they didn't. They saved her and gave her a second chance, a second chance she should never deserve in either world._

 _Sunset looked up at the night sky, surprisingly calm after the dreadful storm her darkness caused. She didn't want to be that dreaded demon ever again, and she wasn't going to squander this second chance. She stood up and headed back inside the school, making her way through the dark and empty halls using the light of her cell phone to guide her way. She stood before Principal Celestia's office, the woman having left it unlocked, probably so distracted from tonight's events to lock her door. There, on the wall, were her old pictures of the previous Fall Formal dances as the princess. So innocent from the first one on the left, only to grow more sinister and malicious as she looked further down to the right._

 _The last one made her look like an evil queen from her perspective now that she wanted to be likable again. The image flashed to what she looked like as a Heartless, her body completely black with glowing red eyes, demonic wings and a crooked horn on her forehead. Sunset grimaced, clenching her fists, hating what she turned into. Not caring if Principal Celestia reprimanded her, she grabbed the pictures of her Fall Formal "victories" and threw them in a trash bin, a relief to her as she vowed to be a better person, and a better pony when she ever returned to Equestria and summoned the courage to apologize to Princess Celestia._

 _"Never again will I be like that," Sunset promised to herself. "My past is not today..."_

The girls left the gym and found themselves an empty classroom used as a rehearsal room, the Rainbooms setting up their instruments to practice for the showcase. Sunset wanted to be away from all of the hateful stares, unable to believe Celestia would bring back the Fall Formal after trying so hard to win everyone's trust back.

"Ugh. I'm never going to live that down," Sunset grumbled.

"Well, you were pretty bad at the Fall Formal," Fluttershy said, not helping Sunset's predicament.

"A Heartless. I turned into a Heartless." The teen paced about, unable to stay away from the past for more than a minute the past few months. "I turned to using the power of darkness to almost kill everyone and turned into a monster."

"Well, it wasn't exactly your fault," Pinkie said. "I mean, how did you even get that darky darkness stuff in you anyway? Radiation? Poison? Meeting a Heartless?"

"How am I supposed to know!?" Sunset shouted, gasping in shock as she tried to calm herself down. She looked at her hands, thankfully seeing no dark aura around her, but she was so deathly afraid of having it come back to her. She let out a frustrated groan and sat down in a nearby chair. "Just...please stop reminding me about that. I'm afraid if I lash out, even verbally, I'll end up turning back into that thing."

"I thought Sora killed that Heartless thing of yours," Rainbow said.

"Technically, yes, but I still feel it inside me." Sunset brought a hand to her chest, trying desperately to keep herself from fading back to that dark part of her. "It's been so difficult trying to win everyone back and prove I'm not the same Sunset Shimmer I was back then, and no one's even giving me a chance."

"Ya still have us," Applejack said. "Even though ya tore our friendship apart and went crazy, we gave ya a chance. Plus, if Twilight and Sora didn't come to stop ya, everyone here in Canterlot High wouldn't have gotten this much closer with each other. That counts for somethin', right?" Sunset groaned in disagreement, Applejack's attempt at finding a positive in Sunset's negative outcomes not helpful to her. "...Ah'll take that as a maybe."

"Maybe a bit of music will lighten the mood!" Pinkie cheered, rushing over to the drum set as the Rainbooms readied their instruments to practice their songs. The bubbly teen lifted her drumsticks up and counted up to start with a few clicks. "One, two, three!"

 _[The Rainbooms]_  
 _There was a time we were apart_  
 _But that's behind us now_  
 _See how we've made a brand new start_  
 _and the future's looking up, ah-oh, ah-oh_  
 _And when you walk these halls_  
 _You feel it everywhere_  
 _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!_

 _We are all together_  
 _(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _Now it's better than ever_  
 _(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _You can feel it, we are back (You...can...feel...it)_  
 _And I'm so glad that we're better_  
 _Better than ever_

As they reached the chorus of their song, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy transformed into their pony forms, their hair growing out to form tails, equine ears, and appropriate appendages as their Equestrian counterparts. Despite the change, they continued playing, the song lifting Sunset's spirits up a little bit as she tapped her foot to the tune. The music they play was pretty catchy, rivaling that of Flash and his band's songs.

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_  
 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _There was a time we couldn't see_  
 _Past the differences_

 _[Applejack]_  
 _That separated you and me_  
 _And it left us on our own_

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _But now you walk these halls_  
 _And friends are everywhere_

 _[The Rainbooms]_  
 _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!_

 _We are all together_  
 _(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _Now it's better than ever_  
 _(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _Now that we are back on track (Now...that...we...are)_  
 _Yes, I'm so glad that we're better_  
 _Better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_  
 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_  
 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

After they finished playing, the girls' pony magic disappeared. Even with the odd magic coming out as they played music, Sunset applauded them, their songs always perfect during practice. The Rainbooms put down their instruments, Rarity squealing in delight from the magical transformation.

"I still can't believe that happens when we play!" the fashion designer said excitedly. "Ooh! I need to find the perfect accessories and clothing to make them stand out!"

"As great as havin' the whole ears and tail thing is, Ah still want to know why this happens to us," Applejack said, having been concerned about the transformation during their song. "Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. And Ah'm sure Sora's magic ain't like hers. So, shouldn't that mean the magic should have gone back with them when they left?"

"Well, however it happens, it just makes my band totally awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Your band?" Rarity asked suspiciously.

"Duh! It was my idea to form the Rainbooms in the first place to perform in the showcase," Rainbow reminded Rarity. "That, and the fact I'm the lead singer and guitarist. So, that makes me the head of the band."

Rarity growled, the other girls showing a bit of disdain for Rainbow's ego and taking all the credit for their musical genius. The door to the room knocked, thankfully distracting the girls as Flash poked his head in.

"Hey, girls," he said. "Heard you playing from outside. You're pretty good."

"Actually, we still need a bit of work. Rarity came in a bit late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo needs a bit of tuning." The two girls insulted by their band leader leered at Rainbow, completely oblivious as she was too busy soaking in the limelight. "But it'll get sorted out before the showcase."

"Didn't sound all that bad to me," Flash admitted. "I mean, you'd probably beat me and my band if it was a battle of the bands. Keep on rockin'." He then brought his attention to Sunset, stepping in the room and approached her. "Hey, Sunset."

"H-Hey, Flash," Sunset greeted nervously, averting her gaze from him.

"How have you been?" Flash asked. "I know you've been busy around the school and we didn't have much time to talk. You got any free time?"

"Uhhh...No, actually," she said, disappointing the guitarist. "I still have a lot of my sentence to carry out still. Sorry."

"Oh. Ok. Just wondering..." Flash looked down, rubbing the back of his neck while Sunset wrapped her arms around her waist. The others could feel the awkward tension between the two of them, watching them barely converse or say much to each other the last few months. "...Uhh, so, you girls think our 'out of town' friends might show up for the showcase?"

"Well, Sunset's the only one who knows when the portal opens," Pinkie said, balancing her drumsticks on her curly bangs. "I thought she went one day and sent them a little invitation."

"A-Actually, I haven't gone back to Equestria after I stole Twilight's crown," Sunset said. "And I think the portal's closed right now. They won't be able to make it."

"I see..." More awkward silence. "...I thought you would have maybe gone and visited Equestria after the stuff that happened at the dance."

"I...don't know if I can," Sunset muttered. "And thanks for reminding me of what I did after Principal Celestia already did that half an hour ago in the gym."

"Oh! Sorry!" Flash quickly apologized, slowly backing away. "I didn't mean to bring it up. You're not like that anymore, I just meant that-" He slammed into the wall, missing the door by several inches. He chuckled nervously, sidling toward the door. "I'm gonna go now."

He quickly made his exit, Sunset sighing in irritation and slight relief. "Well, someone still has feelings for you." She blushed and turned to Rarity, who was smirking at Sunset with her arms crossed over her chest. "And by the look on your face, you clearly want to get back together with him."

"Does anyone else think it's weird that Flash had a thing for a girl who was actually a pony from another world?" Pinkie asked, the girls all looking at her with a bit of surprise at the realization. "Is that supposed to count as an interspecies relationship or tamed beastiality? I mean, Sunset is a human in this world, but she's actually a pony like Twilight. But they're also able to talk and think and do stuff like sapient beings, so...is it ok for them to have ever been together or not?"

Silence filled the room yet again as they mulled over Pinkie's surprisingly questionable logic on the matter. Sunset didn't seem to care, seeing as she gave up her life as a pony and learned to be human in this world, depending on Flash to help her until she decided to use him. She did want him back, but because of her actions, what she did to him for the last couple years before he broke up with her, and her using the power of darkness, she didn't want to get too close to him and hurt him again.

She shifted the topic over something else, not wanting to go into the taboos of romance between two sentient beings of different species. "I've been afraid to just say anything to Flash after the dance," Sunset said. "I already made things worse between us when I was the old Sunset, and even after that, he still likes me..." She sighed and sat back down in her chair, leaning her head against her hands as she stared at the ground. "I am the worst living being on the face of both worlds..."

Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack mumbled their agreements, though they could see Sunset wasn't like that anymore. "At least you aren't the school bully anymore. You've changed."

"Try telling that to the rest of CHS," Sunset grumbled.

The P.A. system suddenly came on as Luna's voice came through the speakers throughout the school. _"Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."_

"Well, hopefully something else will distract me from my funk." Sunset stood up and approached the door. "I volunteered to show a few new students around the school. Hopefully they get to know the new me before they hear from the others about the old me. I'll see you guys later." Sunset exited the room, leaving the Rainbooms to continue practicing. She took in a deep breath as she walked down the halls, ignoring her problems as she put on a smile for the new students. Maybe she could be friends with these new students, provided they haven't heard anything about her already. Waiting in the foyer of the newly renovated front entrance were three new girls, Sunset approaching them with a wave. "Hello, there! Are you three the new girls I'm supposed to show around?"

"We are," the one in the middle said

(Strange Whispers)

The girl who spoke wore dark a dark purple shirt and short shorts, light lavender finger-less gloves and long stockings going all the way her legs, dark purple boots on her feet, the backs of her footwear lined with spikes with her spiked anklets. Her long and frizzy hair was orange with yellow streaks running down, held up by a spiked hairband. She also wore a gold belt with a gem of the same color in the center, a pin of the gold gem with a treble clef on the left leg of her shorts.

The girl on her right wore a light green slightly torn, short sleeve jacket with a white shirt underneath, purple pants with small stars on the outer thighs, and a darker shade of purple boots. She had three dark purple bands around each of her forearms, a crossed lavender belt around here waist with a silver star buckle in the center. Her purple hair with light aquamarine streaks were tied in pigtails held up by hairbands with silver stars around them.

The last girl on the first one's left had a dark purple-red shirt with a heart and a light blue music note on the right side of her chest, a light pink skirt, and a pair of fuchsia boots with pink songs reaching near knee height. Her light blue hair with darker blue streaks was tied in a ponytail, with only a simple blue hairband unlike the other two, and had purple bracelets around her wrists with small diamonds jutting out on them. On all three of them, they had the same type of necklace around their necks that held matching red gems.

Oblivious to the sly smirks on their faces, Sunset shook each of their hands. "I know you guys are going to love Canterlot High. It's an incredible school to be a part of."

"Oh, yes," the middle girl spoke again. "We can sense something...magical about this place."

"Great. I'm Sunset Shimmer," Sunset said. "What are your names?"

"Adagio Dazzle. This is Aria Blaze, and that's Sonata Dusk." As Adagio introduced themselves, Sonata was the only one who waved back, more enthusiastic than Aria or Adagio.

"Nice to meet you three. Now, let's begin the tour." Sunset lead the three new students through the halls of the school, showing them where everything was. They went through several of the locations where each class taught down which section of the building, the library, cafeteria, administrative offices, and the gym. She didn't even notice Adagio, Aria, or Sonata paying much attention to her detailing which area was what, not even caring about where to find what classes they'll take. "And down here's the science and computer labs. Oh! And we're having a big musical showcase this weekend!"

"Really? A musical showcase?" Adagio asked curiously.

"Yeah. If you're interested, I'm sure Principal Celestia will let you sign up, even if you're recently new around here." Sunset didn't see the sinister smirk growing on Adagio's face.

"Of course we're going to sign up," Aria said. "We've been known to sing from time to time."

"Yeah!" Sonata chimed in. "But we sing all the time! It's how we get everyone to do what we want!" Adagio quickly turned around, leering at Sonata as she growled and quickly moved her hand across her neck, warning her to shut up. "What? What did I say?"

Sunset turned back to Adagio, Aria, and Sonata, confused by latter's choice of words. "I think what Sonata means is that being in the musical showcase is a great way to make new friends. Right?"

"Oh yeah! That! What she said!" Sonata giggled sheepishly, acting almost as ditsy as Pinkie Pie, though she prayed this girl didn't have the same randomness as Pinkie. "That's what I meant to say!"

Aria scoffed, heavily annoyed by her friend. "Next time you speak, use what little brain you have left in that tiny head of yours."

"I do so have a brain! And it's bigger than yours!" Sonata complained, Adagio quickly stepping between her bickering companions.

"Just ignore these two," Adagio said. "They're idiots."

"Hey!" the two girls exclaimed in anger, quickly pouting as their leader gave them a swift glare.

"Uhh...Ok, then..." Sunset thought that Adagio, Aria, and Sonata were friends, though with how they acted with each other, they always bickered with each other and insulted each other. Or they were probably nervous about being the new students around campus and were acting up because of those nerves. She shrugged the thought aside, getting a better look at the necklaces they wore. "Wow. Those are really pretty. What kind of gems are-?"

As Sunset reached out to Adagio's pendant to get a better look at the ruby red gem, Adagio swiftly grabbed Sunset's wrist. Sunset yelped as Adagio dragged her hand painfully away from the jewelry, leering at her like a wild animal protecting its hoard of food. Before she lost any circulation to her hand in the vice-like grip, Adagio quickly calmed down and chuckled nervously, letting go of Sunset's hand.

"Sorry," she apologized. "These pendants are actually very important to us. Very, very fragile. We'd hate to know what would happen to them if we lost them."

"Oh. I should have just asked first." Sunset flexed her hand, feeling a bruise start to form. The three new students began to wander about, seeing as the tour was finished after guiding them through the hallways for the science classes. Sonata had to be dragged by Adagio and Aria as she just stood dumbly while they left, definitely just as clueless as Pinkie could be, though less wary of everything like her party throwing friend. She looked down at her hand as soon as they rounded the corner, surprised someone like Adagio could move that swiftly and grasp her wrist that tightly. "That was...odd..."

As soon as lunch period arrived, Sunset met up with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy at a table in the cafeteria. While her friends were eating and talking about the showcase, Sunset didn't feel hungry after what had just happened a moment ago. Her wrist still hurt, but she ignored the pain, more concerned with how strange Adagio, Aria, and Sonata behaved.

"Hey, Sunset?" Applejack snapped Sunset out of her thoughts, noticing how worried the others were with her silence. "Ya doin' ok there?"

"...I'm not really sure," she answered.

"Did the tour go bad?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, I think it went ok..." Sunset winced as she rubbed her wrist. "It's just that I think something off with those new girls. I just can't put my finger on it."

"You mean off like this?" Pinkie asked, quickly forming her curly pink hair into a long beard. "Or maybe like this?" She moved her hair away and shoved two long carrots in her mouth, making her look like a doofy walrus. "Ooh! What about-!?"

"Pinkie, let Sunset tell us," Rainbow interrupted before Pinkie got too wild in her random guessing, one of the carrots falling out of they hyper teenager's mouth.

"I really have no idea," Sunset said. "They seemed like they were acting strange...Maybe someone already met them before me and told them about what I did." She banged her head on the table, groaning in misery. "So much for a good first impression."

Outside of the cafeteria doors, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata made their way down the hall to the doorway after getting a "better look" of the school's more interesting areas. "Alright, girls. Time to get what we came here for."

"Lunch!?" Sonata guessed, earning a smack to the back of her head by an irate Aria.

"No, you idiot," Aria growled. "The Equestrian magic Adagio said she sensed around here. I highly doubt there is any in this place at all."

"Maybe if you bothered to care about feeling the magic, it's been happening every so often several months after that night," Adagio said, utterly annoyed by Aria's pessimism. "Besides, with the negative energy we feed off these students, we'll be able to steal enough to make this world do our bidding. It won't be like before when we were banished by that old unicorn in Equestria."

"Can we get lunch after?" Sonata asked, staring at a poster of a taco, the cafeteria selling tacos for lunch today. "It's Taco Tuesday!"

Aria and Adagio sighed in agitation as Sonata drooled at the smell coming from the cafeteria. "What is it with you and tacos? Those things are disgusting."

"No they're not," Sonata argued with Aria. "You just hate trying new things."

"Cut it out!" Adagio exclaimed. "If you two were able to feed off each other's negative energy, we wouldn't be starving, but that's clearly not the case. Now, if you're done acting like morons, follow my lead."

"How about one of us leads instead of you?" Aria questioned.

"Who thought of this idea in the first place?" Adagio asked back, silencing the grumpy teen as she grumbled. "That's what I thought."

Seeing Aria suck in her disdain and Sonata finally paying attention to the task at hand, Adagio grinned as she placed her hands on the doors. The trio made their entrance, vocalizing in harmony as they sauntered their way in the cafeteria. Their singing caught everyone's attention, all chatter ceasing as the only voices heard were their entrancing voices. Sunset, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack looked at the three new students, more confused by them making an entrance with song.

"Are those the new students?" Rarity asked. "And why on earth are they singing?"

As Adagio, Aria, and Sonata went down different rows of tables, Sunset could swear she was hearing music come out of nowhere as the trio sang. She looked around, but no one was playing any music, either on a radio or any musically talented students who had any instruments on them. And why everyone seemed so focused on them the moment they walked in and began harmonizing made her worry.

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_  
 _We heard you want to get together_  
 _We heard you want to rock this school_  
 _We've thought of something better_  
 _Something that changes all the rules_

What made the moment weird was how Adagio, Sonata, and Aria walked past the students, brushing their fingers over their heads or shoulders in a seductive manner while they sang. It irked Sunset a little when Sonata went by Flash, catching his attention while also strumming the strings of his guitar on his back.

 _Why pretend we're all the same_  
 _When some of us shine brighter?_

 _[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]_  
 _Shine brighter_

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_  
 _Here's a chance to find your flame_  
 _Are you a loser or a fighter?_

"What is going on?" Rainbow asked, unable to get an answer as the others were clueless.

 _[Adagio, Aria, and Sonata]_  
 _Me and you, you and me_  
 _Why don't we see who is better?_  
 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_  
 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_  
 _Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

As the students looked at each other, they suddenly began leering at each other. Earlier, they were all pretty excited to perform for the showcase this weekend, now they look like they're enemies wanting to best whoever isn't a part of their group. It felt like how Sunset divided everyone into their social groups when she was the school bully to keep them in line, only she wasn't the cause of this and Adagio, Sonata, and Aria are sparking a conflict just from singing alone. Sunset continued watching as the new girls continued enticing the other students, especially Adagio.

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_  
 _You're a star and you should know it_  
 _Yeah, you rise above the rest_

Sonata and Aria helped lift Adagio up onto a table, who began slowly striding across it until she reached the end, catching a male student's attention from his meal.

 _It doesn't matter who you hurt_  
 _If you're just proving you're the best_

 _[Adagio, Sonata, and Aria]_  
 _Ah. ahh-ahh-ahh_

 _Battle! You wanna win it_  
 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_  
 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_  
 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_  
 _Battle of the bands_

Soon, the students began chanting "battle" along with Adagio, Aria, and Sonata while they continued vocalizing, all while claiming they were going to win the showcase, which now seems to have turned into a battle of the bands with how everyone was behaving. The students arguing with each other baffled them, somehow not fighting back with their peers. Not even the three new girls were arguing; they actually seemed to enjoy watching the carnage take place. None of them began to notice the green mist that was flowing out of the students as they fought and argued over who's band was better than whom's.

 _[Adagio, Aria, Sonata, and students]_  
 _Me and you, you and me_  
 _Why don't we see who is better?_  
 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_  
 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 _[Students]_  
 _I'm going out and winning the audition_

 _[Adagio, Aria, Sonata, and students]_  
 _Battle! We want to win it_  
 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_  
 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_  
 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_  
 _Battle of the bands!_

The mist began flowing into the new girls' pendants, granting them more power on the negative energy of the student body's many arguments around the cafeteria. It was like everyone was out for blood, though thankfully not literally, but this was clearly not a good sign. After lunch ended, Sunset and the Rainbooms, unaffected by their song, made their way to the Principal's Office to speak with Celestia and Luna about this serious matter.

"I knew something was up with them," Sunset said. "The moment I heard music out of nowhere with their singing, they had to be using some kind of dark magic."

"Yeah, that was kind of strange," Rainbow said. "How the heck did that happen? No one was playing anything."

"That's something that only happened in Equestria," Sunset explained. "Ponies would sometimes break out into a musical number, depending on what was going on. Those girls are clearly from Equestria, but whoever they are, they must have snuck through the portal one day and are planning something."

"We'll let Principal Celestia know about this immediately," Applejack said. "Last thing we need is another CHS event almost ruined by more power-hungry lunatics." Sunset winced while the farm girl blanched, forgetting about the ex-bully's previous endeavor months ago. "Uhh, no offense, Sunset."

"None taken," she said with a sad sigh. The six girls entered Celestia's office, finding her and Luna in the office. Thankfully not needing to repeat the story twice, Sunset approached the principal's desk. "Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, we need to tell you something."

"What seems to be the problem?" Luna asked.

"It's about the new girls..." Sunset began explaining to Celestia and Luna about what had just happened moments ago in the cafeteria, though it didn't seem like they believed her, even though they had witnessed her using magic from another world at the Fall Formal.

"...Well, I apparently find that hard to believe," Celestia said. "Those three girls came in my office earlier and were absolutely delightful."

"Perhaps you're only choosing someone to make them out to be terrible students from your horrible reputation in the past few years," Luna insinuated, making Sunset grimace.

"W-Well, I can see how you'd think that, but I'm not putting the blame on anyone," she defended, her friends backing her up.

"We saw them in the cafeteria, too," Rainbow said.

"We can see that, but isn't your band supposed to be performing in the Musical Showcase?" Celestia questioned, earning hesitant nods from the Rainbooms. "Then I don't see how it's a problem if the Dazzlings are practicing their performance."

"The 'Dazzlings'?" the girls asked.

"The name of their group," Celestia answered. "They came to my office earlier to sign up for the Showcase. They even sang us one of their songs to us." Sunset and the Rainbooms gasped in shock at the information, both Celestia's and Luna's eyes flashing green for a brief second. "And we think their idea of have a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous one." The principal and vice principal were trapped under the same spell as their fellow students. As much as they wanted to try to break them out of the enchantment upon them, there was a chance Adagio, Aria, and Sonata could be alerted in some way with whatever kind of magic they used. "Is there anything else that's a serious problem?"

"...N-No, ma'am." The girls left the office and wandered about the halls. They saw the rest of the Canterlot Wondercolt students going about their business, steering clear of others from opposing bands as they were dead set on winning in their hypnotized state. "This is bad. They've already gotten Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, everyone is has also been affected, and the Showcase just turned into a competition."

"So, how come neither of us were affected?" Rarity asked. "You don't suppose it's because of our magic, do you?"

"Maybe the magic Twilight gave us that we can use when we play music protected us?" Fluttershy guessed.

"Then let's take them down!" Rainbow exclaimed, slamming a fist in her other hand. "We've taken on dark magic and kicked their butts, and we can do it again!...No offense, Sunset."

"None taken. Again," Sunset grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"There's one problem with that, Rainbow," Applejack said. "Twilight seemed to have given us magic when she and Sora were here last time. And we can only use it by playin' music. And since the portal's closed, we can't send a message to them until...How long until the portal opens up again?"

"Two weeks," Sunset replied. "And even if we got Sora a cell phone, I doubt it would send a message to him from across different worlds..." She stopped walking as an idea came to her. They had luckily walked over to where her locker was located, having kept something given to her when she was still Princess Celestia's pupil. "...Maybe there is a way."

"How?" the girls asked, following Sunset as she approached her locker.

After rotating the combination for her lock, Sunset opened the locker and looked inside. Down at the bottom, hidden under a pile of old school notes in a small box, she pulled a brown hard cover book with her cutie mark on the cover; an orange and red swirled sun with red and yellow rays around the burning orb. She blew off the dust that was collected over the years, never seeing any use since she ran away to this world.

(La Pace)

"A book?" Rarity asked in confusion. "Darling, how is a book going to help us?"

"It's an enchanted book," Sunset explained. "When I was Princess Celestia's student, she gave me this as a way to communicate with her whenever she couldn't teach me anything due to her royal duties. Even after I ran off like a spoiled, power hungry brat, I kept this with me." She opened the book, the first few pages really old messages she made as a filly as she talked with Celestia, though most of them seemed to be about exciting memories than study lessons. It brought back some nostalgia to her, memories of a time where she was just a young, excited pony with extraordinary magical prowess who was brought under Celestia's wing to be her protoge. "I think, deep down, I knew what I did was wrong and held onto it, hoping I would one day reach out to her and apologize for my behavior...Only, I was too scared to say anything..."

As she looked over what pages did have writing in them, she found some that had Celestia's writing after her tantrum and fleeing Canterlot through the portal. Some of them had the princess asking where Sunset was, how she was doing, apologizing over and over for being unable to promise her what she wanted, and the last one before it ended was a final message, almost as if her student was dead wherever she ended up. Sunset quickly flipped the page over those painful final words, not wanting the others to worry when she started to tear up.

"So, what exactly does this enchanted book do?" Applejack asked.

"Is it like texting, but with pony magic and stuff?" Pinkie asked.

"Sort of. There's another book just like this one with the same magical trace, where something written in here is seen in the pages of the other one connected to it." Sunset placed her hand down on one of the pages. "I don't know if it still works or not. It's been years since I even looked in this thing, let alone wrote in it...But, if Princess Celestia still has hers, she can send a message to Twilight, and tell us what we're up against."

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Get to writing!" Rainbow Dash held out a pen to Sunset, she and the other girls eager to save the day once again and see if the book still had some magic left.

Sunset grabbed the pen and looked at it for a moment, then back down at the book. "Oh boy," she mumbled, letting out a nervous sigh. "It's been a long time since I wrote these words..."

 _Dear Princess Celestia_


	95. Rainbow Rocks part 2

(Lazy Afternoon)

It was a bright and sunny day in Equestria. Not a cloud in the sky as the pegasi took care of any stray clouds in certain locales of the kingdom, especially in the town of Ponyville. Now, it was considered the capital town of the newly risen castle not too far from the humble and friendly town. The Castle of Friendship had already been sparked by the media as Princess Twilight Sparkle's new home, but her task as the Princess of Friendship wouldn't be complete without her friends; both the five mares she met her first day in Ponyville, and the six Keyblade wielders from other worlds who protects them and others from darkness.

Inside the castle, the stallions were busy putting furniture inside, mostly some necessities for guests to unpack, or customizing the look of their new places of residence. Sora had a bit of trouble when Apple Bloom heard he was going to be staying in the castle now instead of at Sweet Apple Acres. She even gave him the sad puppy-dog face, and it almost won him over, but he made sure to Pinkie Promise that he will still uphold his duties as an honorary Apple and help them on the farm. He had to reassure her he wasn't going away, just moving to a new place. Someone had to keep an eye on her when her siblings couldn't, or the rest of the CMC when they went off crusading for their cutie marks.

Riku and Kairi had gone off the Destiny Islands to gather some items from their home for them and Sora, just to make their rooms more at home. When they arrived at Sora's house and met his mom, they told her he was a bit busy back in Equestria. They also made sure to give him her message, reminding him to visit sometime, and even bring Pinkie Pie back with him, or any of their other Equestrian friends. Maybe for a week this summer, they can spend some time in the tropical port town, provided no one else in town spotted the Mane Six.

Terra made a trip to his secluded cabin home to gather a few belongings of his to set up his room in the castle. As much as he wanted to share a room with Aqua, they weren't quite there yet in their relationship to spend quality time alone at night. Plus, they didn't want others to figure out the two were officially a couple after telling their friends that all they were were just friends. They also wondered how Ventus would react around them, either accepting them going out with each other, getting grossed out, or feel a bit jealous that he wanted to find a girlfriend he cared about. For now, they were just content being back together, and when the time comes, they'll tell everyone of their love for each other, knowing they both need a break after all the struggles they endured in the past.

"Ok, sofa to the lounge room," Terra said, carrying the heavy couch on his back by himself, moving slowly so it doesn't wobble and drag the legs across the ground.

"Better make sure Big Macintosh doesn't see you lift anything he can't carry," Sora warned the brown stallion as he and Ventus carried a few weight discs for their gym's machines they just installed. "Trust me. When he saw a scrawny pegasus like me do a lot of work and carry a dozen buckets full of apples, he got a bit jealous."

"I'd actually like to meet him and the rest of the Apple family. I've heard they actually have quite a history with finding Ponyville almost a hundred years ago." The trio passed by the open doors of the throne room to drop off their loads, where the Mane Six and Spike were lounging around inside.

Sora and Ventus split up from Terra as he turned into a room where their lounge room would be located, Aqua waiting inside as she finished setting up some decor. The stallion lowered the sofa down, setting it up where he figured everyone would find it a perfect location for it to be. There were a couple other couches, along with some tables, a fridge for beverages and cold snacks, looking like the perfect lounging spot for everyone to relax in after a hard day's work. Seeing Aqua was still busy looking over the relaxing pictures of landscapes, she didn't even notice Terra come in.

He grinned and snuck up behind her, quietly and slowly wrapping his hooves around her, which startled her from her work and turn her head toward him. "Oh, goodness, Terra! Please do not sneak up on me like that!" Aqua chided. "I could have stabbed you with my Keyblade."

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Terra turned her around and gave her a light peck on the lips, hearing her squeak in surprise only making his grin wider while her cheeks began to turn pink. "You did a pretty good job in here."

"T-Thanks," she mumbled.

"In fact, I think I could start lounging around in here right now." Holding onto Aqua tightly, he leapt back and plopped down on a couch, taking the unicorn with him.

"Ahh! Terra!" He chuckled as she scowled at him, which only made him laugh harder with her angry pout looking more cute than menacing. She turned her head and growled, her blush growing more red. "What are you? Five years old?"

"Aww, come on, Aqua. You need to relax a bit more." Terra squeezed Aqua's sides a little, making her squirm as she kept her gaze and heavily blushing face away from him. "You know you deserve a vacation."

"I'm well relaxed, thank you very much," Aqua argued.

She then gasped and grunted in discomfort as Terra pressed his forehooves along her back, the stallion shaking his head. "Then tell me why I can feel so many knots in your back? I thought you would have taken a trip down to the spa at some point when you first came to Equestria."

"T-Those aren't kn-AHH!" Aqua squealed as Terra felt more and more painful knots from her constant stress. She forcefully moved his hooves away before he constantly teased her exhausted body to the point of breaking her. As much as she wanted to deny her stress, she couldn't hide it forever. "...Ok, so I'm still stressed...But I can't just stop and relax. You know how important our job is as Keyblade wielders."

"I know, but that doesn't mean to keep constantly working and fighting to the point of exhaustion," Terra reasoned. "We can head down to the spa here in Ponyville, get you some pampering for all the hard work you've done."

"I don't want to be pampered," Aqua grumbled.

"Then a relaxing day at the spa," Terra suggested. He sat up, bringing the two of them up as they sat on the couch. "Over a decade without any rest in the Realm of Darkness, and you still keep exerting yourself. Even if I have to force you down, I'm going to get you to fully rest and enjoy a vacation so you don't start getting any gray hairs."

The mare grunted in annoyance, but even if she was still defiant, Terra wasn't going to stop insisting. "...I'm practically the only Keyblade Master from the Land of Departure who still has most of the knowledge we had learned from our training who has to set an example for the others...That includes you, since you're still not a Keyblade Master either." Aqua then punched him in the chest. "And I'm not that stressed to the point of having my hair turning gray."

"Heh. I'm surprised that hasn't happened at all yet..." Aqua growled as she looked away from him again, only for his hoof to gently turn her head back to look at him. "But, even after all these years, it's like time had never moved for you. You still look about as young as you were after the three of us tried to stop Xehanort." Her heart skipped a beat at the compliment, averting her gaze from his shyly. She may have seemed older, but when she did finally see herself in a mirror when she finally settled down in Ponyville for a while, she still looked like she was a young adult close to her twenties instead of her thirties. Terra gently brushed his hoof against her hair, making her blush harder at the touch of his gentle caressing. "The only difference is your hair being a bit longer...I like it that way."

"...W-Well, I did try to keep track of time while I was there, but it was difficult when there was barely any light to tell what the hour is..." She had at times lost track of how many days she had spent in the Realm of Darkness, mentally feeling older than physically. Before she could delve deeper on the near insanity she suffered there, Terra thankfully brought her back to reality with a kiss on the cheek. She leaned against him, sighing contently. "Maybe a spa day won't be so bad after all."

Their little time alone was ruined as they heard the door to the lounge room opened up. Panicking, Aqua quickly shoved Terra, making him yelp as he fell back over the arm of the couch they sat on. Riku walked in, too focused on the list Twilight had made for them to place which furnishings into what room.

"Ok, so we've taken care of the gym now that the weights are in," the pegasus mumbled to himself. "Equipment's all set with plenty of room for combat training. Guest rooms have a dresser for any clothes, if they bring any at all, and the lounge..." Riku finally looked up, finding Terra upside down, leaning against an arm of the couches with his hindquarters in the air, and Aqua sitting on that same couch on the other end wearing a nervous grin. "...Uhh, what were you two doing?"

"A prank I tried to pull on Aqua that backfired," Terra answered, rolling back on his hooves. "Lesson learned; never spook a horse from behind."

"...Yeah. Sure..." Riku didn't bother asking any further on what kind of prank Terra tried to pull on Aqua, knowing he's had enough prank wars with Sora to see how far they could go. He looked around the room, seeing everything for the lounge was here and set up by Aqua and Terra. "Well, the lounge is set too. All that leaves is the castle library, where we're waiting for the books Twilight ordered to fill in all those shelves." The teen crossed off the lounge room, though he sighed as he mentioned the library. "Since Ponyville's without a library thanks to Tirek, the castle's going to be the only means of looking through books. I just hope Twilight doesn't constantly re-shelf the massive room that's twice as big as our gym."

Riku then left the room, leaving the secretive couple alone. Aqua breathed a loud sigh of relief after nearly getting caught while Terra rubbed his head, hitting it on the hard crystal floor when she pushed him over.

"Next time you get 'spooked', fling me over to the next couch," Terra uttered playfully.

"Sorry." Aqua got up from the couch and walked up to Terra, nuzzling him apologetically. "Let's head out to the throne room and wait for the books with the others. After making sure Twilight got her complete order of books, we'll head out to the Ponyville Spa."

"Sounds like a plan," Terra said. "And I'm buying you the luxurious package."

Aqua rolled her eyes, but if Terra was going to pay for their day of relaxation, she won't complain about getting pampered too much. The couple headed out and made their way to the throne room, where everyone sat around waiting for the delivery pony to drop off Twilight's books. The Keyblade wielders made sure to summon their Keyblades before walking in the room so they don't wind up having their weapons appear in their mouths. They didn't wait long as a stallion pulled a cart that was stacked with several books from Canterlot, many of them copies of books that the Golden Oak Library had since none of them had survived Tirek's energy blast.

"Hello, Princess Twilight," the stallion greeted. "Got your order from Canterlot courtesy of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Where should I put them?"

"In the library is fine," Twilight said as she pulled out a copy of the castle's map to show him.

Before he took it, he looked up at the stack of books, one of them vibrating and flashing pink every so often. "Uhh, even the one that's been glowing and shaking?"

"Huh?" Everyone looked up, surprised to see the brown hard cover moving about and glowing.

"Ok, I know for a fact books don't do that," Ventus said. "...Or can they in Equestria?"

Sora flew up to the cart of books and picked up the enchanted book. On the front was the same sun cutie mark Celestia had.

"Huh. I think Celestia accidentally dropped off one of her personal diaries or something," he said, hovering down to the ground while keeping his hold on the vibrating book.

Twilight took the book from his hooves and opened it up. It stopped vibrating and glowing once she opened it up to a recent entry that was made, the others gathering around to see what was up with it.

"'Dear Princess Celestia, I know it's been a very long while since we last spoke, but I need Twilight and Sora's help,'" Twilight read aloud. She skimmed through the rest of the message, seeing a familiar name from a certain unicorn and former villain from the human version of Equestria. "It's from Sunset Shimmer and the gang from Canterlot High."

"Who's Sunset Shimmer?" Aqua asked.

"She was a unicorn who used to live here in Equestria, and was a student of Celestia's," Sora explained. "She took the Element of Magic and tried to use it to gain power to take over both this world and the alternate world of Equestria through a magical portal...Sunset may have also tapped into the power of darkness when she was dead set on getting back at the princess for not giving her what she desired as her pupil, along with us foiling her plans to take the crown back when the human Celestia stored it away in her office."

"She used the power of darkness?" Aqua questioned skeptically.

"An office?" Terra asked.

"It was at a high school, and the Celestia there is the principal of Canterlot High." The earth pony stallion shrugged his shoulders, getting his answer. "We managed to purify her similar to how Kairi healed you when you were in despair, Aqua. Sunset may have lost it and became a dangerous threat, but she's definitely changed."

"She's also being given a punishment at the school and taught a lesson in friendship from the girls who are just like Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity, only human," Twilight added.

"So, if there were human versions of the girls...wasn't there a human Twilight there?" Terra asked.

"If there is, then she wasn't at Canterlot High," Sora said. "She must live somewhere else."

Riku looked over Twilight's shoulder and looked at Sunset's message. "'There were three new girls who came to the school here, and they're using some kind of strange magic that must have come from Equestria. But how they did it was through singing, turning the other students against each other and hypnotizing the principal and vice principal into turning the Musical Showcase into a Battle of the Bands, which is only further tearing the student body apart.' Hypnosis through song..."

"Hmm...That sounds like a creature that's a myth to us; the siren," Aqua said. "But our version of sirens are a bit more...darker than what's being described in this alternate Equestria."

"I think I've heard of a legend on sirens from Equestria's lore..." Twilight looked over at the stack of books in the cart, the delivery pony still there wondering what to do next. "Actually, sir, you can leave the books here. You can go back to your other deliveries." The stallion bowed and made his leave, unhitching himself from the cart and making his way out of the castle. Twilight levitated several books out of the massive pile, skimming through each one until she found the right one. Flipping through the pages, she found what she was looking for, which just so happened to be the same book that held the legend of Nightmare Moon. "Here we are. The sirens."

In the illustrations, the legend depicting the sirens showed three aquatic equines that reminded the otherworldly Keyblade wielders of, ironically, seahorses. Though they were more like sea dragon ponies: one a lime green, one purple, and the other orange. On their chests, they had a red gem attached to them, where the next page showed them singing, a magical aura flowing from their mouths as a description of them using their enchanted singing to affect their victims in their hypnotizing vocal chords.

"Question!" Pinkie piped up, waving her hoof in the air like a filly desperate to catch a teacher's attention. "What is a siren? And can we get both versions of them from Equestria and human legends?"

"Yeah, let's start with a human siren," Rainbow said.

The human Keyblade wielders winced, knowing full well how their version of a siren was from history lessons on mythology. Sora was somewhat glad never to have ever encountered any in Olympus Coliseum in the past, otherwise he, Donald, and Goofy would most likely not be alive. Reluctantly, Aqua decided to tell them, even if it scarred the Mane Six and Spike.

"Well, in human mythos, sirens are known as 'Temptresses of the Sea'," the blue unicorn said. "They were said to cause sailors to crash their ships into rocky reefs, using the power of their voices to put them in a trance, purposefully steering them off course. Their targets were mainly male, as they look like beautiful women to their eyes when their siren song calls to them. But looks can be deceiving as they're just as deadly as a shark. They have the appearance of a mermaid with a fish body and human half on top of it, but out of their spell, they're covered in scales with sharp, jagged teeth, using them to feed on the flesh of the sailors they catch as their ship is wrecked and after drowning them."

After Aqua's summary on what they saw the sirens as, they could see the looks of horror and disgust on the mares' and baby dragon's faces, Rarity and Fluttershy looking like they were going to pass out. "...Goodness gracious...But, those kinds of sirens don't exist, right?"

"Thankfully, no," Kairi said. "If they were real, we probably would have lost the boys a long time ago."

Sora, Riku, Ventus, and Terra all mumbled their agreements, looking a bit pale at the thought of getting eaten by something veiled to be beautiful in a dangerous sea. "Well, the sirens from Equestria don't seem to be that dangerous in terms of using their victims, but their power is still great." Twilight flipped the pages as she began reading the excerpt on the legend of the three sirens, and since the legend of the Mare in the Moon was true, then these three sea ponies had been alive for centuries. "'The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others.'" The next pages illustrated the sirens floating over a town, using their magic to turn ponies against each other as they fed on the negative energy they release from their fighting. "'The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic.'"

"Well, the downside is that they can still hypnotize others into doing their bidding," Sora said. "But the upside, they go for both genders and don't physically eat us."

"So how exactly did they end up in the human world?" Ventus asked as Twilight flipped over to the next page.

"The portal to the alternate Equestria must have been around for over a millennia if they were trapped there. Did we get the mirror portal yet, Riku?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I placed that in the library," the white pegasus stallion said. "I don't think it's on right now, though with the moon always full in this world, it's hard to tell if it is or not."

"Then they must have been flung through the portal thanks to Starswirl the Bearded." The alicorn pointed at the pages, where Starswirl the Bearded with his trademark beard, magician's hat, and cloak banished the three sirens through a portal to end their torment on the ponies of Equestria. "He was rumored to have banished the sirens to a world where their magic would forever be lost, never to use their power again...But with the portal opening and closing every month, some Equestrian magic must have bled through, only not giving them enough magic to fully unleash their true strength."

"And if they finally showed themselves now, they must have sensed the magic we used to stop and save Sunset a few months ago," Spike said. "We need to do something before they get too powerful."

"But the portal's closed," Sora reminded the dragon. "And since the portal leads to another dimension, it's not like a pathway we can easily make to reach it like when we used to connect the worlds to travel through space."

"Well, how was it possible for Sunset to send a message to Twilight if the connection from the portals is cut off now?" Pinkie asked.

The pink earth pony's question suddenly sparked an idea in Twilight's head. "Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!" the alicorn cheered, catching Pinkie into a sudden hug before running off. "Follow me! I know how we can access the portal!"

Twilight rushed out of the throne room, taking the enchanted book with Sunset's message with her. Everyone else looked at Pinkie, who only shrugged, feeling just as clueless as they were. They hurried after Twilight to the library, where she was already at work building a machine around the portal, though what it would be used for still didn't seem to make sense. After a few minutes of tinkering and connecting wires together, she created an arch that spread around the magic mirror's back, making it more a technological gateway to the other dimension.

"Uhh, Twilight? You mind cluing us in on your idea on how to get through the portal?" Sora asked.

"If Sunset was able to communicate with Princess Celestia through this enchanted book, that means there's a magical connection between them. And seeing as the writing looks recent, the magic between them still works, even across a separate dimension!" the alicorn explained, a starry gleam in her eyes as she gushed about the magical/scientific discovery. "Using this book as a medium, it'll connect us to the alternate Equestria, thus opening the portal whenever we want instead of waiting for a whole month to cross!"

"Adorkable nerd," Riku whispered, earning a magical zap on the flank that made him yelp in surprise.

"I heard that, Riku," Twilight chided. "Now, let's test this out..."

She levitated the book up to the top of the arch, a small platform to set it on to use as a dimensional key to access the alternate Equestria via the book Sunset has. Twilight turned on the complicated device, the dimensional amplifier whirring to life as magical energy began pouring out from the enchantment of Celestia's book. Lights turned on, the tesla coils spiraled with a lavender magical aura as it brought the energy flowing around to the rest of the device. As it reached the conductor rods on the railing that curve behind the mirror, the magic poured into the portal, unleashing a bright flash of light that blinded everyone for a brief moment. When they opened their eyes,

they all gasped as a portal appeared in the mirror, able to see the inside of the dimensional portal's magical energy swirling around instead of their reflection like before.

(Sora)

"Whoa! It works!" Sora said, surprised and shocked, but highly amazed.

"I'm actually surprised it did," Riku uttered.

"Leave it to Twilight to figure out anything science or magic related," Applejack said. "Though, are ya sure y'all and Sora can handle them sirens on your own?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Riku exclaimed as he approached Twilight with a shake of his head. "You are not going in there alone with Sora. This time, I'm coming along so you don't get into as much trouble as he did when you took on Sunset Shimmer."

"Hey, I handled it pretty well!" Sora argued.

"You came back battered, bruised, and with your clothes torn," Riku reminded his friend, which made Sora pout.

"I think I'll go along too," Kairi said, nudging Sora's side. "Apparently, you can't handle everything on your own. Besides, with four Keyblade wielders, it shouldn't be much of a problem dealing with the sirens."

"...Uhh, I guess you two are right," Sora admitted, laughing sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Fighting against Sunset in that dark form of hers was pretty tough, even when I was in my Harmony Form."

"And I can come along too, right?" Spike chimed in, all the ponies looking at the baby dragon. "After all, since there weren't any doubles of Twilight, Sora, Riku, or Kairi there, I can come along and give some support."

The three Keyblade wielders looked at each other, Riku and Kairi a little unsure having Spike come along after he ran in after Sora and Twilight last time. They then looked to Twilight, making the decision for them as she nodded her head.

"I'm nothing without my number one assistant," she said.

"Yes!" Spike cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Maybe we should come along as well," Terra suggested, Ventus agreeing with a nod.

"Actually, Terra, I don't think that's a good idea," Aqua said. "Equestria is a fragile world, and not everyone who can fight can keep up with the Heartless if they attack. It'd be best for us to stay here and trust Sora, Riku, and Kairi to deal with the sirens with Twilight while we defend this side from any Heartless that might appear."

"Aww man," Ventus whined as he slumped over.

"I guess you have a point, Aqua." Terra could see Aqua was right, knowing just how defenseless Equestria was when it came to the forces of darkness. Though he could tell that was a half truth, seeing she was in the mood for some R&R at the spa today after he finally convinced her to go earlier. "After seeing how well the new generation of Keyblade wielders fared on their own with barely any training from a master for a few years, I think they can handle a trio of magical seahorses."

"And so do we!" Rainbow said as the mares crowded around their departing friends in a large group hug.

"You five be careful out there," Rarity said. "Especially you, Sora. I don't know how many times I'm going to fix your clothing before you get them ripped apart in a disrepairable state."

"Heheheh! No promises there, Rarity!" The girls finally broke the group hug as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Twilight, and Spike prepared to hop on through the portal. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" Riku, Kairi, Twilight, and Spike said simultaneously.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sora ran first, diving into the portal followed by Twilight, then Spike, then Riku, and finally Kairi.

After the group ran into the portal, the others waited as they pondered what they should do for the time being. "We should probably keep a close eye on the portal," Aqua said. "We'll need to keep the gateway opened in case they need to come back, whether they beat the sirens or need any help."

"And maybe keep watch for anyone that might accidentally come through," Applejack added. "Ah think Twilight and Sora said a statue outside of the school on the other end was the exit, and if anypony ain't careful, they could slip through."

"Ooh! We'll take shifts and be guards!" Pinkie suggested, pulling out a Royal Guard helmet and planting it on her head. "Groups of two at all times! Venny and I will take first watch!"

"Wait, what?" Pinkie then placed a matching gold helmet on the teen's head, dragging him to one side of the portal while she stood on the other. The mare stood stoically in her spot while Ventus growled. "I did not volunteer for this."

"Too bad! We drew straws!" The party pony pulled out a notepad, where there was an actual drawing of a bendy straw, and hers and Ventus's names were written on the smaller, flexible end. "We both got the short end of it."

"...How does that make any sense!?" Ventus cried out, only to get struck in the rump by a riding crop Pinkie pulled out of nowhere, yelping in pain and surprise.

"March, soldier!" Pinkie commanded, which he immediately obeyed as both ponies marched back and forth in front of the mirror. "Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! About face!"

As bad as the situation was for Ventus to be ordered around by Pinkie, the others couldn't help but snicker. He begged the others to help him get out of this, but seeing how serious Pinkie is acting like a commander for the two pony army she was leading, it was too late to get him out of volunteering to watch the portal first.

"Don't worry, Ven," Terra assured. "We'll switch around in groups every couple hours until evening."

"Just go along with Pinkie's antics for now." Ventus groaned, quickly silencing his complaints when he saw the riding crop being waved around in his face. The rest of the group split up to go about their days, Aqua and Terra exiting the castle and heading out into Ponyville to spend a couple hours at the spa. "I hope they'll be alright taking care of magical demonic songstress seahorses."

"They've been through worse situations against the Heartless and Nobodies. I'm sure everything will go smoothly." Terra nuzzled Aqua, easing her concerns, though she was still a little worried.

"I don't think any of us have ever faced a siren, let alone a type of siren like these three in the other Equestria..." The Ponyville Spa was just up ahead, Aqua letting out a sigh, having no choice but to trust in Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Twilight to handle this fight on their own. "Let's hope these sirens don't find a way to breach through anyone's hearing if their ears are covered or plugged."

Outside the front of Canterlot High, Sunset and the Rainbooms waited by the horse statue to wait and see if Sora and Twilight would find a way through. They didn't get their hopes up too high, seeing as the portal wouldn't open for two more weeks, and even if they found another way to access their portal, it would probably take days. While they waited, Sunset checked her book to see if there was any response, though she hasn't gotten anything from Princess Celestia on the ponies' progress, Applejack and Pinkie were playing cards, Rarity and Fluttershy were painting each other's nails, and Rainbow just sat bored against the statue with Sunset, tossing her soccer ball around in her hands. Already losing her patience, Rainbow Dash sighed as she stood up.

"I'm starting to think they aren't going to get here in time," she said.

Suddenly, the side of the statue facing the school began glowing, the bright lights surprising the girls as they looked in its direction or backed away. A moment later, Sora came flying out, quickly rolling as he hit the ground before standing up with a heroic pose.

"Hey, girls!" Sora greeted. "Been a while!"

"Sora!" The girls were relieved to see the Keyblade wielder again after the last several months.

Soon, Twilight popped out from the portal, falling to the ground with a yelp, forgetting she turns into a human when entering this world. Spike soon flew through with a startled bark, tumbling across the ground before stopping against Sora's feet. Just as the girls were about to help their alicorn-turned-human friend up, the portal was still lit up as Riku and Kairi came through, both of them yelping in surprise as they collapsed to the ground.

"Ugh. Who knew dimensional travel was worse than falling at stomach dropping heights at breakneck speeds?" Riku groaned, slowly getting up on his knees.

Sora chuckled as he walked up to his friend and girlfriend. "At least you didn't pass out for a while like Twilight the first time going through." Riku grumbled, taking Sora's outstretched hand as he helped him up on his feet. He then helped Kairi as she got up on her knees, feeling slightly woozy from flying through the portal like she spent several hours on a spiraling roller coaster with no breaks. He turned to the Canterlot High girls, patting his best friend on the shoulder while holding Kairi's hand. "Girls, I'd like to introduce you to my friend and girlfriend, also Keyblade wielders like myself, Riku and Kairi."

When they finally got a look at them, it was a surprise to see how the Mane Six they knew back in Equestria would look like as humans. Riku easily recognized Sunset Shimmer just from her hair alone, the ex-bully looking away, knowing him after their run-in back at the Crystal Empire. When he looked at Twilight, sitting up on her knees as she recovered from the dimensional warp while Spike walked up to her as a dog now, his jaw dropped, seeing what she was like as a human for the first time.

"Twilight?" The dumbfounded teen slowly approached her as she looked up at him. Riku snapped out of his daze when he heard Sora snickering, whispering something to Kairi, probably about knowing he would have been speechless seeing Twilight as a normal person. He held his hand out to her, which she grabbed with a clenched fist, only loosen it after realizing she didn't have hooves at the moment. Riku helped his girlfriend up on her feet, glad to know she came out with a set of clothes on her instead of buck naked, saving all of them an embarrassing scene. "...Wow...You're...kinda cute as a human, too."

Twilight blushed, biting her lower lip. "I am not."

"Get a room," Sora called out, making the others laugh as Riku turned his head to leer at his friend.

"And Sora ruins it," Riku grumbled.

"Ok, reunions aside, we have a magical problem on our hands," Sunset said, not wanting to ruin meeting their friends from across the portal after several months, but the school was in far more trouble than how she ruled it. "So, what exactly are we dealing with here?"

"Well, it's not all that good," Twilight said.

(Asternoon Streets)

Since school was pver for the day, the Canterlot High gang lead Sora, Twilight, Spike, Riku, and Kairi into town to their usual hangout at Sugarcube Corner. Along with catching up on what they've been doing in their lives, Twilight explained that the girls causing trouble were sirens from Equestria. They too have heard of sirens from mythological lore, though the ones Adagio, Aria, and Sonata are weren't as deadly, but just as dangerous. Aside from the threat of the sirens, the Canterlot High teens were told of Twilight's title as the Princess of Friendship, along with getting a castle. Sunset couldn't help but envy Twilight, being a better student under Celestia than she was, and Twilight truly deserved to be their mentor's prized pupil.

"I'm a little surprised you didn't have a castle at all until now," Rarity said. "Oh, it must be a sight to behold there."

"Yeah...it's something alright," Twilight mumbled, rubbing her arms nervously as they left out the part about Tirek destroying her earlier home.

Riku could see her fidgeting, gently holding her hand underneath the table. She squeezed his hand tightly, trying to put away the loss of her home and focus on the matter at hand.

"There's one thing that's got me puzzled about what happened to you girls earlier today," Sora said, bringing back the topic on the sirens. "The sirens sang at lunch today, but out of all of the students there, you six were somehow unaffected by their voices. That shouldn't be possible."

"I thought maybe you or Twilight could figure that out as well," Sunset said. "We should have been arguing just like everyone else, and we clearly heard them."

"Well, as weird as that is, there's also something else that's been going on for a while, too." Rainbow Dash pulled out her phone and pulled up a photo of her.

She showed it to Sora, the teen's jaw dropping as he snatched the cell phone, getting a closer look at the picture. The rainbow-haired teen was seen hovering in the air playing a guitar, flying on pegasus wings with equine ears sticking out on her head, and her hair grown out to create a tail hanging behind her.

"Uhh, Twilight, you need to see this." He showed Twilight the picture, giving the exact same look of shock Sora had just moments ago.

"Rainbow, what is this!?" she asked.

"Since Principal Celestia planned to hold a musical showcase, I wanted to form a band so we could play," she explained. "As weird as it sounds, whenever we play on our instruments, we transformed just like at the Fall Formal with your magic."

"That's incredible..." Sora took back Rainbow's cell phone and flipped through the other pictures of the other girls with equine appendages as they got into playing on their instruments. "Maybe the Element of Magic must have given each of you girls a bit of magic when we used the power of the Elements of Harmony on Sunset Shimmer after she turned into that Heartless." Sunset groaned, Twilight wincing as she nearly forgot that night was a pretty sensitive topic to her. "No offense."

"None taken," Sunset said for the third time. "I'm used to it..."

"You sure, Sunset?" Sora asked, handing back Rainbow's phone. "I thought after a few months of community service, things would have gotten better."

"Try telling that to everyone at CHS. You guys may have forgiven me, but the others won't." Riku growled, getting Sunset's attention.

"I'm not exactly on the forgiving side like Sora or Twilight," he said, his arms crossed against his chest. "You tried taking Twilight's crown, you kicked me and Sora you-know-where before you escaped, and you almost killed my best friend and my girlfriend while using the power of darkness." Sunset wilted and looked down at the restaurant's tiled floors in shame. "...Sora did mention you were terrified when the darkness took hold of you, right?"

She lifted her head up, giving Riku a confused look. "...Y-Yes...I turned into a monster...I didn't like what I became out of my anger and lust for power..." Sunset clenched her fists, looking at the table. Seeing from inside her heart, watching just how dangerous she was and scared to death over how twisted her anger had become. "...I sometimes feel like it hasn't gone away at all...My darkness is still inside me, waiting for me to slip up and use its power again."

(Riku)

Riku lowered his gaze and leaned back in his seat, letting out a sigh as he tapped his fingers against the table. "...I had the exact feeling." The CHS teens stared at Riku, utterly shocked as he admitted he knew just how Sunset felt about the darkness. "...Yeah. I used the darkness in my heart, too. When Sora, Kairi, and I got separated from our home as it was destroyed by the darkness, I had no clue where I ended up. Then I met someone named Maleficent, a witch I made a mistake in trusting as I worried about what happened to everyone. I finally found Sora, but when I saw him with Donald and Goofy, friends and reliable companions who joined him, I ended up growing jealous and hated my best friend, thinking he abandoned Kairi and I.

"In my spite against him, I unleashed the power of darkness from my anger. Even with all that power, I still lost to Sora, his heart far stronger than mine...Then, I met man who called himself Ansem, the Heartless of the man responsible for causing all this trouble on everyone back in the other worlds. I let him into my heart, where he unleashed my darkness against my will..." Riku placed a hand over his heart, closing his eyes as the memory still burned in his mind. "I felt so powerful, but at the same time, I was afraid of it." He opened his eyes and looked at Sora, giving him a grin. "If it weren't for Sora, I would have been lost in the darkness forever."

"He's right," Sora said, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head. "I'm really stubborn when it came to finding Riku. I never gave up on him, and I swore I would bring the three of us back home, no matter what it took." He chuckled and gave a toothy grin. "Now, after so much brooding and traveling alone, Riku's back to normal, and he fought back against his darkness, coming out on top in the end."

"I did not brood," Riku complained. "...Although, I think you girls should know Sora ended up crying when he finally found me over a year after he helped free me from Ansem's control, though I had used the power of darkness again after a certain Nobody managed to best me."

"Hey, I can show emotion however I want!" Sora argued. "Next time we don't see each other for years, I'm just going to pretend I have no clue who you are. Then we'll see who'll get more emotional than whom."

"Ok, you two, cut it out," Kairi chided with a giggle. "The both of you are equally emotional and stubborn. Don't forget who has to keep the two of you from roughing each other up too much."

"He's the more stubborn one!" Riku and Sora both exclaimed as they pointed fingers at each other.

The two bickering young men glared at each other, only to smirk and laugh, the others joining them out of the silly argument they had. After they calmed down, Riku looked back at Sunset.

"Even though I didn't approve of what you did months ago, Sunset, I can sympathize with you about how terrifying the darkness can be," he said. "Even after being freed from it. The best advice I can give you to finally be rid of it is to face your darkness. It'll only get worse if you try to run from it. Believe me. It stayed with me for over a year while I was on my own."

"...Face my darkness..." Sunset looked down at her hands. She wasn't sure if she was as brave as Riku, her darkness probably far worse than his. She sighed, taking his advice, but if she ever had to literally face it, she wouldn't stand a chance. "...Not sure if I can, but I'll try."

"Good. Now, back to the sirens, or the Dazzlings as they're calling themselves." Riku leaned back in his seat, wrapping his arm around Twilight's waist. "Where can we find them?"

"So we can kick some seahorse butt?" Rainbow asked, standing up and raising her arms up in a fighting stance.

"No, that's a bad idea," Kairi interjected. "If the sirens use their voices to amplify their magical power, and seeing how much negative energy they must have absorbed from earlier today, they might be strong enough to keep us held back with a vocal shockwave. For now, I think it's best for the three of us to pretend to be normal teenagers and catch them off guard when we gather enough information about them."

"Aww," Rainbow whined, sitting back down in her seat. "No epic fighting?"

"And no magic," Twilight added. "I don't have my crown anymore, and how magic works with you girls in this world is only able to function when you play music. It's better to gather intel and formulate a plan. One thing we need to know is where they will be."

"Well, there is a party at the school later this afternoon for all the bands performing in the showcase," Pinkie said. She slurped all of her milkshake through her straw, sucking the half-frozen dairy treat until there was nothing left. "The Dazzlings will be there too."

"Then let's get back to the school and get to know our enemies." After the CHS teens paid for the shakes, the group made their way back to the high school to learn a bit more about the Dazzlings.

When the time came for the showcase party, the group made their way to the gym where it was set to be held. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Twilight, and Spike saw for themselves first hand just how tense the air was when the other students walked in. Everyone seemed to have split up in different groups, either solo or in groups of two or more for their bands. It was almost as if their meaning of "battle of the bands" could very well literally mean a fight where fists are thrown and instruments used as blunt weapons. Thankfully, not all of them carried their instruments, and the purpose of a battle of the bands was to battle with music.

"This is some party," Riku said sarcastically. "Really lively."

"There's definitely a negative vibe lingering around here." Sora looked around the gymnasium, looking beyond the quiet and leery students. He moved away from the others as they pretended to mingle, keeping a close eye on any blind spots. "With all the negative energy the Dazzlings cause to absorb, there might be Unversed around. Then again, since they suck that energy in, there might not be any Unversed to be-"

Sora accidentally rammed into someone as they turned around, both of them falling back with a grunt. "Hey, what where you're-...Sora?"

The Keyblade wielder looked up, apparently bumping into Flash Sentry. "Ok, seriously, we have to quit bumping into each other every time we meet."

They both stood back up, Flash ignoring the spilt cup of punch he had in his hand. "You came by to see the competition?"

"Yes and no," Sora said. "You feeling ok? Like, not yourself and bitter?"

"Actually, I'm sure to win the battle of the bands." That answered Sora's question, apparently caught under the same spell the sirens cast earlier. "My band's gonna blow the everyone else's away. You're going to root for us, right?"

"Uhhh..." Before Sora could answer, he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around, seeing his friends over by the buffet table, Riku subtly shifting his head over to the entrance to the gym. He looked in that direction, seeing the three girls Sunset described walk in, definitely the sirens as they seemed to grin at the tense atmosphere they caused. "...Excuse me for just a minute. I'm a little parched."

Sora backed away from Flash with a nervous grin before turning around and heading back to the others. "What were you doing wandering around, Sora?" Twilight asked.

"You remember what happened back at the Keyblade Graveyard? Where we first saw the Unversed?" Twilight nodded, but didn't see where he was going with his question. "I have a feeling we might encounter Unversed if the sirens make everyone fight with each other. The more negative emotion, the more of a chance they just might spawn."

"Oh. That can be bad." Adagio, Aria, and Sonata made their way over to them, more busy paying attention to the other students as they approached the buffet table.

The Keyblade wielders kept to themselves, avoiding revealing their power to them, unable to do much when they can use their voices as a weapon. "Oh no! No one is mingling!" Adagio gasped in mock surprise. "It's like there's some underlying tension that could bubble up and break at the slightest pop!"

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it?" The leader of the sirens turned to Sonata, giving her a blank stare as the ditsy siren held some punch in one hand and a bottle of apple juice in the other. "I knew I put in too much grape juice!"

"That's not grape juice, that' apple juice," Aria grumbled. "And it's not the fruit punch. Plus, you can't make mixed drinks to save your life."

"What do you know about good fruit punch!?" Sonata argued.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the sirens, Adagio quickly breaking them from their fighting. "Knock it off. This is just the kickoff party. Just imagine how much of a tizzy every single one of these humans will be in when the Battle of the Bands starts."

"These are the evil villains we're dealing with?" Riku whispered skeptically. "I was expecting a trio of competent sirens, not bickering siblings."

"They have different names, so they clearly aren't related," Sunset whispered. "Looks can be deceiving though. Adagio seems to be the leader. They might be smarter than they look."

"Define smart when one of them thought apple juice was grape juice," Sora reminded, pointing his thumb at Sonata.

"And what are you all whispering about?" The group yelped turned to see Aria, who had snuck up on them, needing some time away from her fellow sirens.

"...Uhhhh, nothing," Sora quickly said. "Just...talking about stuff."

Aria eyed them, mostly at the four new students she swore she never saw around the school. "Are you from this school? Didn't see you four at lunch today."

"We are, actually," Twilight said.

"Yeah! We...had an assignment we needed to do!" Sora lied. "We missed out on lunch, but we're students here at CHS. Go, Canterlot Wondercolts!"

The ponytailed siren raised a brow skeptically, only to roll her eyes and walk back to her partners. "Whatever."

As soon as Aria, Adagio, and Sonata made their way over to the bleachers as Sora breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. She bought it...Or she didn't seem to care."

"Let's just be glad she did." After a moment of tense silence in the room, Twilight spotted a certain teen who looked like someone she knew from Equestria. She groaned in irritation at the silver-haired girl, wearing a blue sweat jacket with light blue stars on the arms, a purple skirt ending with white stars in the light blue hem, and boots that matched her clothing. "Oh no. There's a human Trixie here. Whether she's under a spell or not, she's going to cause problems with her ego..."

Trixie and two other girls tailing behind her as they stood in the middle of the room. "And since this Trixie didn't learn her lesson like unicorn Trixie, she looks like she's going to start a fight with that smug look on her face."

"We should probably just start the Battle of the Bands now," Trixie said aloud, getting everyone's attention. "Clearly, we all know who's going to win this! The Great and Powerful Trixie and the Illusions should just be declared the winners now!"

"Oh no you don't, Trixie!" Flash exclaimed, stomping up to the show-off magician. "Our band is by far the best in CHS!"

"No, the Crusaders are gonna win!" Apple Bloom shouted, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing alongside their friend as they voiced their agreements.

Amidst the arguing, Sora facepalmed and groaned painfully. "Oh no! Those three are going to take part too!? Please tell me they aren't going to play that one song!"

"Why is that a bad thing?" Riku asked, only for Sora to grab his friend by the collar of his shirt.

"You have no idea how painful it was to hear their talent show performance a couple years back," Sora said with utter horror. "The human CMC made the exact same song when Twilight and I were in this school's library a few months back. It is bad to the point of ripping your ears off and shoving them in as earplugs. I endured it when I watched them because I didn't want to hurt their feelings, but my god does it get worse the more you hear it!"

"Ok, I get it." Riku slapped Sora's hands off his shirt, neither teen nor puppy seeing the green mist floating about around the arguing students.

The sirens inhaled, absorbing the negative green energy through their gems until they saw every single speck of it was gone. Once they had their fill, Adagio smirked, clutching her ruby red pendant tightly in her hand, feeling more power coursing through her veins. When she looked up, she noticed the human Mane Six, Sunset, Sora, Riku, and Kairi weren't fighting along with the rest of their peers.

"Hmm...I think we found what we're looking for," Adagio said with a grin. "Or rather, it found us."

"...Found what?" Sonata asked, Aria facepalming with a frustrated groan while Adagio practically pointed at them as she turned to face her ditsy companion.

"Magic! What we've been searching for after several months of waiting?" Grabbing the pony-tailed siren's head, Adagio slowly moved Sonata's head, forcing her to look around the gym. "Everyone else in here is arguing, all of them under our spell. Except for that group." She then pointed out the heroes as they left, getting as much info as they could before any of the other groups tried to spark an argument against them. "Especially those girls. They're quite special."

"And I doubt those four new students are even a part of this school," Aria said. "I think I overheard them talking about us."

"It won't matter," Adagio assured. "Whether they're just like Sunset Shimmer and her friends in this school, I doubt they'll be able to resist our spell..."

(It Began With A Letter)

"While the "party" was still going on inside the school's gym, the unaffected party sat around the front steps of Canterlot High. The Keyblade wielders had a really close call when Aria surprised them, almost sure to hear her sing and put them in a trance. They were quite lucky none of them sang, and in case they do during the competition, they're going to need something to cover their ears to block out their spells.

"Ok. How are we going to stop them?" Twilight asked herself, pacing back and forth as she tried to think of a plan.

"We're going to need some earplugs if we have to fight them," Kairi said. "Sound can be a lot more dangerous than physical blows."

"Tell me about it," Sora groaned. "That Nobody with the sitar was a pain with his water clones when he played. Whenever he did that, the longer he played, the more my head felt like it was about to explode...And it wasn't because he was playing terribly."

"And you can't use the Elements of Harmony without Twilight's crown," Sunset added. "...Is it possible to use their magic against them? Maybe use music against them?" Twilight stopped her pacing as everyone looked at Sunset. She winced, thinking it was a stupid idea. "Or, maybe not..."

"Actually, Sunset, maybe that might work," Twilight said, surprising the ex-bully. "Since you girls transform when you play music, we can use a musical counter-spell to defeat them."

"You mean, like a song?" Fluttershy asked.

"Exactly! And since everyone in the school will be there for the competition, we can free everyone from the sirens' trance and defeat them!" Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack all voiced their agreements, now determined to win the Battle of the Bands and save their school once again.

"Well, Twilight, I guess that makes you a member of the Rainbooms!" Rainbow said, the girls cheering excitedly. "Sora, Riku, and Kairi can join as well!"

"Actually, I think we're better as your band's security," Riku said. "I have no experience with playing any instruments."

"Sadly, same here," Sora admitted. "Unless you count me using my Keyblade as a makeshift ukulele with the help of my summon buddy, Stitch, then I'm with Riku on bodyguard duty."

"Yeah. I'm not good with instruments either," Kairi said.

"Then maybe backup singers?" Rainbow suggested.

"Maybe they should just stay backstage when you girls perform," Sunset reasoned. "In case something does go wrong and the Dazzlings strike, we'll need them to defend the band."

"I can be a singer," Twilight said. "I can't exactly play any kind of instrument with these-" She held up her hands and wriggled her fingers. "-nor could I play anything with just magic as a pony."

"Aww! That means no one's going to try out the theremin!" Pinkie whined.

"A what?" Spike asked. The party throwing teen dragged the strangely named instrument out of nowhere, waving her hands around the metal antennas sticking out from one side and the surface. She began playing a strangely hypnotic frequency that came out from the speakers attached to the theremin. Everyone stared at Pinkie, none of them never knowing such an instrument like that existed. "...Ok...That's a weird instrument..."

"Coming from the weirdest girl who's just like the weidest mare back in Equestria," Riku grumbled. "I'm already feeling a headache..."

"So if Twilight's going to be singing for the Rainbooms, that means she's taking the role of lead singer..." Rainbow sighed and grumbled in annoyance, but she shrugged it off. "Oh well. That'll give me some time to hone in my sick guitar skills. Let's get to learning that music counter-spell!"

"Well, that's just it. I don't know any music spells of any kind." The Rainbooms let out a disappointed groan at the unfortunate news. "But don't worry. I'm sure I can figure out how to write one."

"Yeah!" Spike agreed. "That's kind of how Twilight became a princess."

"Technically, she finished a spell that caused a huge problem in Ponyville made by some other unicorn," Sora corrected. "And we all thought it killed her when the Elements of Harmony and our Keyblades fired magic at her."

"Thank you for reminding me of that terrifying moment again," Riku muttered under his breath, resisting the urge to punch Sora hard.

"Then let's get to writing that spell!" Pinkie cheered. "Slumber party at my house tonight!"

"On a school night?" Kairi asked.

"This rest of the week is supposed to be the Musical Showcase, so classes will be out until it's over," Applejack explained.

"Oh. Well, I haven't been to a slumber party since I was a little girl." The girls began talking among each other as they began to head into town.

Riku groaned as he followed them, already dreading the evening where he and Sora would spend the night at a girl's sleepover. Sora was about to follow them, noticing Sunset didn't move from her spot. She also looked a little envious and upset, staring at the ground with a hand clenching around her arm.

"You coming, Sunset?" Sora asked. "As weird as it sounds for me finding a girls' sleepover to be fun, I've had one with Twilight and pony Applejack and Rarity a couple years ago. Granted, it wasn't as girly...and Twilight tried going by a book to have the best first slumber party she's ever had."

"I was going to catch up," she said, standing up. "I was gonna head into town to get you, Riku, and Kairi earplugs for the Dazzlings."

"Right. We're definitely going to need some sound protection when those three sing. Should have probably came to this side more prepared rather than rush in." The Keyblade wielder chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed his neck, realizing just how foolish it was to end up running into the sirens without any means to protect themselves from their magic. "Just don't take too long. No one can resist any kind of party if Pinkie's hosting it."

"On it." Sora ran to catch up with the others, turning back to wave at Sunset. She waved back as he and her friends went down the street, sighing heavily as soon as they were out of sight. "Even though it was my idea, Twilight is more suited to be a part of the band and stop the Dazzlings...She is the Element of Magic, after all..."

(Merlin's Magical House)

Later that evening at Pinkie Pie's house, the slumber party was already underway as the ten teens and purple canine were able to hang out in Pinkie's room without surprisingly feeling cramped. Everyone was in pajamas as they entertained themselves until the pizza they ordered arrived. Rarity had grabbed a few pairs of night clothes for Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Twilight from her boutique, seeing as they only had the clothes on their backs when they arrived. She didn't have time to find or make anything that suited their style or personality and picked what she thought what would suit them. Sora wore an all black pajama set like his clothing, Riku had a simple white T-shirt with blue loose pants, Kairi wore an all pink set with stripes of white running diagonally across, and Twilight wore an all yellow set with pink hearts patterned all over.

While waiting for the pizza, Sora, Riku, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were in the middle of a video game, all four of them concentrating as fighting sounds came from the T.V. Pinkie was on her laptop, looking up new baking recipes while also updating her status on a social media website. Rarity held out her cell phone to take a selfie, Fluttershy, Sunset, and Kairi squeezing into frame as they took the picture. When Rarity got a look at it, she gasped when she saw Spike behind them making a silly face, making the other girls laugh at the puppy ruining the nice picture. Twilight sat on Pinkie's bed, writing out the counter-spell in a notebook Fluttershy loaned her.

"Quit ganging up on me, guys!" Rainbow complained. Twilight looked up from her work, not sure how video games worked, but it sounded like Rainbow Dash was losing. "Come on! This isn't fair!"

"It's a free-for-all, Dash," Applejack reasoned. "Not mah fault Sora and Riku are aimin' to get ya as well."

"Or maybe we all agreed to kick you out first so we can have an experienced match," Sora said, making Rainbow growl angrily as his character hit hers repeatedly. "Hehehe! Can't hit what you can't avoid!"

"You guys suck!" Rainbow shouted.

A moment later, Rainbow's character let out a scream in defeat. _"Player three defeated!"_

"Darn it!" Rainbow pouted and grumbled, dropping her controller as she leered at her friends.

"Now let's gang up on Sora," Riku said.

"Good luck with that!" Sora goaded.

Ignoring the game she lost, Rainbow turned around to see how Twilight was doing with the spell. "Hey, Twi? How's that spell coming along?"

"Uhh, great!" Twilight lied as she looked down at the pages she had been writing on. It was still awkward for her to write with her hand, making a bunch of squiggles and doodles as a sign of both the lack of knowledge to write with her hands and unable to come up with a counter-spell on the fly. "I'm getting there. Thanks for letting me borrow your notebook, Fluttershy." She flipped back a few pages, where the animal lover's own handwriting was far more clearer than Twilight's chicken scratch. "I actually like this song you made for the Rainbooms."

"Thanks," Fluttershy said, only to sadly sigh as she hugged a stuffed alligator that almost looked like Gummy. "I hope one day we'll have a chance to play it."

 _"Player one defeated! Player four defeated!"_ Sora cheered as he won the match, leaving Applejack and Riku to groan in defeat as they lost two-on-one.

"First time I've ever played this game, and I won with plenty of health to spare," Sora gloated as he leaned back against the bed.

"Of course he would pick someone based around speed and reflexes," Riku grumbled. "...But, it's kind of odd for me to actually be this relaxed and act like a teen. Feels like forever since we ever played around as kids."

"Yeah...I guess we did kind of grow up a bit too fast," Sora said. "Then again, destiny sure does make crazy things happen, and boy did we start things off with a bang."

"I think out of the three of us, Kairi and I are the only ones who grew up. You still act like a five-year-old, and you hang out with ten-year-old colts and fillies back in Ponyville." At Riku's jab at Sora's maturity, his friend leered at him with a growl.

"I'm mature. I still hold onto my inner child...unlike you," Sora said as he pointed at Riku. "You made me believe that Santa Claus wasn't real, ruining five years of my Christmas spirit!"

Riku groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ok, ok! I get it! You can quit bringing up the fact that Santa exists!"

"Wait, you still believe in Santa Claus?" Applejack questioned. "He's just an imaginative man for kids to believe in."

"Oh, how wrong you are, Applejack," Sora gloated, which made Riku groan even louder. "He does too exist. And I met him on the other side of this world. Face. To. Face."

"I believe Sora is right!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Those extra presents under on the other side of the tree by Santa; they have to have been delivered by him! I knew it all along, even when everyone else said he wasn't real!"

Riku fell on his back, grabbing his head in irritation. Twilight giggled and shook her head, looking back down at her terrible notes for the spell. Rarity sat down beside her on the bed, making her panic as she hid the pages she had opened out of her sight.

"Twilight, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we all would have done you and Sora hadn't come back to help us." The other girls voiced their agreements with Rarity. "And with the addition of Riku and Kairi, hopefully the four of you will come back and visit more often...Only when we're not in danger from any magical threats."

"Maybe we should now that Twilight found a way to keep the portal between this world and Equestria opened," Kairi said. "But only when both sides aren't in any trouble."

They heard the doorbell ring, Pinkie gasping excitedly as she quickly got to her feet. "Pizza's here!"

Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Sunset followed Pinkie as they ran out of the bedroom to get themselves some pizza. Sora and Riku had nearly been trampled over by the stampede as they stood up, turning off the game console.

"If they got that excited for pizza, I bet it tastes good," Sora said. "Let's hurry and get a slice before they eat it all!"

Sora and Riku made their way out of the room with Spike following behind them, eager to try some pizza even though he's a dog. Kairi stood up, noticing Twilight seemed a little down as she closed the notebook.

"You ok, Twilight?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Twilight assured. "It's just...a little difficult creating a spell than casting one already made...Especially a musical one."

"Then take a break and have a little fun. I'm dying for some pizza, and I'm starving." With a nod, Twilight put Fluttershy's notebook away in one of Pinkie's dresser drawers before leaving with Kairi to the kitchen.


	96. Rainbow Rocks part 3

Twilight woke up in the middle of the night, unable to stop worrying about the counter-spell she needed to make before the first day of the Battle of the Bands. Everyone else was asleep, finding a place for their sleeping bags or mats in Pinkie's room. She could always count on Pinkie to manage to find room, even as she slept in her own bed. Riku was sleeping beside her, an arm wrapped around her, thankfully curled from underneath her. Being careful not to wake him up, Twilight gently move his hand away from her and sat up, thankful to see him still deep in his sleep.

She stood up and opened the drawer she put Fluttershy's notebook in. There was so much pressure put on her, and she barely even started a single line of lyrics for the musical spell that could stop the Dazzlings. Quietly closing the door, she carefully tip-toed over the others as they snored away, nearly losing her balance as she almost missed Sora's arm laying outstretched where he and Kairi were sleeping. At least she had enough practice as a human and from her training to right herself back up before she fell on someone.

After navigating her way over the obstacles that were her friends, Twilight made her way to the kitchen, laying the book down on the counter and opening it up to her pages. She grumbled at the terrible handwriting, cursing her fingers and wondered how Spike was able to write with his claws so easily. Grabbing her pencil in her mouth, the only easy method of writing she could do with no magic, she began trying to write down a song to use as the counter-spell against the sirens. It was harder than it seemed, spending at least half an hour writing the spell, and anything that came to mind was absolutely terrible.

"Urgh. No," she grumbled quietly to herself, erasing a couple lines in her poorly written song. "That's not going to work..."

"Hey, Twilight." Twilight yelped, summoning her Keyblade in her hands by defensive instinct, aiming it at Sunset from the doorway. "Whoa, hey! It's just me!"

"Sunset..." The alicorn-turned-human dismissed her weapon, giggling sheepishly. "Sorry. Defensive reaction."

"As long as you don't run me through with that thing, that's fine by me," Sunset said, letting out a relieved sigh. She walked into the kitchen, seeing the notebook she had laid out. "You're still working on the spell?"

"Yeah. It needs to be perfect," Twilight said. "We might only have one shot at this."

"Well, we're really glad you guys are here." Sunset went over to the fridge to get something to drink. She opened the door, shocked to see dozens of cans of whipped cream fill up the whole space. "Ok, who the heck stocks up this much whipped cream?"

"This is Pinkie Pie's house," Twilight pointed out.

"Right. Always keep forgetting about that." Sunset just shrugged and pulled out a can, not sure which of them were already in use. She sprayed a small dollop on a finger, sucking the fluffy cream. "Must be nice to have everyone come to you to solve their problems...instead of waiting for you to cause a problem..."

Twilight looked down at her song, so many mistakes and revisions in the last thirty minutes making it more and more of a disaster waiting to happen. "Just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen."

"Well, you can't stop them from expecting the best if things turn out bad," Sunset said.

"Which only makes things harder," Twilight said. "Because the last thing you want to do is-"

"Let everybody down," they both said simultaneously.

Sunset was a little surprised to hear Twilight say she was afraid of letting others down. She expected her to be a princess with a calm mind and able to fix any problem no matter how difficult it may seem. Even after seeing her and Sora bring everyone at CHS together after all she did to tear them into groups, she managed to fix those problems she made in only a couple days. Sunset closed the fridge door, only to yelp in surprise as she saw Pinkie's sister, Maud, standing before her, wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of blue short shorts.

"Boulder was hungry," she said in a monotone voice, not surprising Twilight to see her again, even though this was Maud's human double.

In Maud's hand was Boulder, the small rock that might be like pony Maud's pet rock. She grabbed a box of crackers and poured some on Boulder, leaving behind a mess as she made her way back to her room. Sunset was a little stunned, unable to figure out the odd teen with her obsession of rocks, and believing Boulder was an actual pet.

"I still can't believe she and Pinkie Pie are related," Sunset uttered.

"Tell me about it," Twilight said with a giggle. "You have no idea just how strong my Pinkie's Maud is. We were attacked by Heartless when she was in Ponyville, and a Heartless called a Defender almost hurt Pinkie while several others tried to attack my friends. Maud ran for her, faster than Sora can react or Rainbow Dash's speed, and actually punched the shield the Defenders hold, cracking the impenetrable shield, and then smashing it to pieces. Sora, Riku, and Kairi said it was outright impossible to break through one, but Maud's far stronger than she looks."

"...Wow...Wish I could have seen that." Even though she didn't have an idea of what a Defender looked like, she knew shields can be hard to break unless given enough force, depending on the material used. "...So, you've gotten better at using a sword after all this time?"

"Yeah. Training was a bit more complicated than I thought it was, but I got used to it." Twilight felt her biceps, showing a little muscle, though not as much as Riku or Sora. "Hopefully, I'll get to learning about the magical aspects of a Keyblade wielder. So many things end up distracting me. Or my teacher."

"How did you even get it anyway?" Sunset asked as she leaned against the counter. "Do you make one or does it just...appear?"

"Uhh...I'm still reeling about how I got mine," Twilight admitted. "Apparently, a Keyblade can appear to a wielder worthy enough to have one in two ways: either by performing a Keyblade Inheritence Ceremony, or by complete accident when someone touches a Keyblade Master's Keyblade...Mine was the latter when I touched Riku's while his hoof was touching it as well."

"...Oh...Kind of an unlucky break, huh?" Twilight just shrugged, her life already destined to be the Element of Magic and an alicorn princess, no longer bothered by the extra role she has now. Sunset sighed, staring down at her feet, her destiny probably would have turned out as Twilight's if she didn't act out like a selfish, spoiled child. "Even though I'm the unlucky one...I bet there wasn't a day where you had used darkness over something stupid or selfish."

(Kairi I)

"...Well... I did actually." Sunset quickly lifted her head up, staring at Twilight with shock. "It wasn't on purpose, though...but it was still a pretty painful experience for me."

"No way," Sunset said. "How could you have used the power of darkness by mistake? You're Princess Celestia's personal student, far better than I ever was."

"Like I said, I didn't exactly unleash it immediately when I felt it," Twilight said. Even though she had gotten over that painful memory, it was a reminder for her to never stray down that path again. "...You remember earlier when Riku told you about how he used the power of darkness?" Sunset nodded. "...Well, that witch he mentioned, Maleficent...She appeared in my room a couple years ago, before I became an alicorn."

"Really?" Twilight nodded her head, letting out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around herself, staring down at the notebook of scrambled words and poorly made lyrics.

"Before I ever moved to Ponyville, I didn't know how to make friends," she said. "I didn't even know what it was like to fall in love and be in a relationship with somepony. The day I arrived, that was when I met Sora. I thought he was annoying with his cheerful attitude. He showed me around town, where I met my friends, but the longer I got to actually know him, he was far different than I expected him to be."

"Was it his hair?" Sunset asked.

"...Maybe...But it was also because he was wanted as the pony who brought the Heartless to us. You can thank my Rainbow Dash for wanting to bust him and act like a hero when she ended up trying to arrest a hero stopping the Heartless." Sunset snorted and rolled her eyes, imagining how hilarious it would have been to see Sora get arrested for trying to help everyone. "Anyway, while we went to find the Elements of Harmony at the old castle in the Everfree Forest, Sora had saved me on several occassions, whether it was from a fall that could have killed me, the Heartless, or Nightmare Moon...After all of that, I began have a crush on him."

"Damsel in distress, and immediately falling for the hero who saved you," Sunset said as she shook her head. "You're a helpless romantic."

"Hey! I didn't know what to do when I experienced falling in love for the first time!" Twilight defended, her cheeks turning pink as she pouted.

"And to try and win him over, you consoled with a book on romance to help give you the answers, right?" Twilight whined, nodding her head shamefully. Sunset couldn't help but laugh, which only embarrassed Twilight even more. "S-Sorry. I just guessed that as a solution you turned to. Please, continue."

"Mrph...It wasn't much help, anyway," the princess grumbled. "Then, after a while, I learned that Sora actually had a crush of his own, which just so happened to be Kairi...The two of them were friends ever since they were little, and Sora...practically sacrificed his heart to save her. I was so conflicted at that point, not wanting to take him away from someone who he would literally die for...Then, that's when Kairi showed up in Equestria some time later.

"When I heard her name after bumping into her, I wasn't sure if it was really the Kairi Sora knew...But, after a close call against a Heartless they called a Stealth Sneak, I felt my heart ache when they recognized each other." Twilight lowered her head, memories of her anger welling up, Maleficent meeting with her and using hypnosis and persuasive encouragement to not deny her wishes, and attacking Sora and Kairi under the influence of her darkness resurfaced. "...I started feeling really bitter, even after I had promised myself that if Sora and Kairi ever became a couple, I would be happy for them and move on...but I couldn't.

"I felt some destructive power inside of me, and I was scared to use it," Twilight continued. "I stayed locked in my room all day, and that night, Maleficent appeared in my room, somehow very persuasive with the way she spoke to me and used her magic on me to unleash my darkness against my will...Sora came up to check on me, and I wound up lusting over him. I couldn't stop myself, and after he shoved me away, that action was enough to cause my will to crack, turning me into a corrupted mare controlled by the darkness of her envy." She looked up at Sunset, who seemed to show some sympathy for her. "It was kind of like how you were when you unleashed all your wrath and hatred, but it wasn't as bad since you had the Element of Magic worn on your head."

"...I-I see," Sunset muttered, feeling a lot worse as her darkness was worse than Twilight's since wrath seemed a lot more dangerous than jealousy.

"Kairi managed to purify me, pulling my darkness out of me similar to how Sora and I used the power of the Elements of Harmony out of you, but Kairi could do it since she's one of seven special princesses with a heart of pure light unlike everyone else's hearts." Sunset's jaw dropped. She didn't think it was possible for someone to ever have a heart that pure, but meeting Kairi for the first time, she didn't expect her to be a princess as well. "Once I was freed, I was devastated when I woke up. I thought Sora and Kairi wouldn't be my friends after I attacked them, and I fell into a depression. I was so scared to know what would happen if my other friends found out I used darkness, against my will, and they would leave me because of it...

"I'm kind of glad they didn't, but that didn't mean what I did never faded away..." Twilight looked down at the notebook again. "Sora and I are still friends, even after that moment...He's not one to give up on someone when they need his help, whether or not they turned to the darkness. He's really special to everyone...including you, Sunset."

"...He could have ended my life if he wanted to...but he spared me...I don't feel like I deserved a second chance, but I took it and I was willing to change after realizing just how dangerous that power was..." Sunset let out a small laugh. "Sora's weird...but I owe him my life." She then yawned and stretched out her arms. "Well, as interesting as that story was, I'm gonna get back to sleep. Good luck with the counter-spell...Even though you probably don't need it..."

Sunset began making her way back to Pinkie's room and back to her sleeping bag. "Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight called out. The teen stopped and looked back at her, but the words Twilight wanted to say fell from her thoughts. "...Never mind. It's not important."

"Alright, then," Sunset said. "Don't stay up too late. You'll need to rehearse the songs with the Rainbooms before the competition starts."

"I won't." Sunset finally left, but now that Twilight was alone, she sighed and stared at the terrible lyrics that she made up. She slammed her hands down on the counter, not letting the stress get to her. "No. I have to do this...I need to make this counter-spell..." Twilight whimpered and racked her brain as she tried to come up with something better than what was already written. "How did Zecora go through her life if she spoke in rhyme ever since she could talk? This is more complicated than I thought it would be..."

The next morning, everyone got dressed and made their way over to Sweet Apple Acres in the human world of Equestria. It wasn't as massive as the earth pony family's, but they still had several apple trees in their orchard along with other crops and taking care of a variety of animals. The Rainbooms gathered their instruments from their homes before arriving at the farm, setting themselves up in the garage not too far from the farmhouse, a perfect setting to practice their songs. Twilight did manage to memorize the lyrics for the songs the band and did perfectly well, but when it came to the counter-spell she created, they were glad the only ones who heard them were Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and any farm animals unfortunate to be around the garage.

 _[Twilightoff-key]_  
 _Hey, hey, listen_  
 _We've got a message for you_

It was utterly horrible, and everyone in the garage cringed. They had played this song so many times, and none of the girls in the band could find what the rhythm was or what tempo the song should go at. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sunset, and Spike's ears grated from Twilight's terrible singing, the lyrics themselves, and the mismatched instrument sounds being played.

 _We're not all alike_  
 _But our friendship is true_

 _Yeah, we're really different_

Sunset had to turn down an amp's speaker nearby as Twilight practically caused feedback into the microphone she sang in. She could swore she felt her ears ringing, or bleed, neither of the audience able to keep their hands away from their ears to respect Twilight's first ever song she wrote.

 _But we still get along_  
 _So hey, hey, listen to our song_

Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity cringed as well, unable to find any magic with the counter-spell song. Pinkie even stopped playing the drums at one point, practically bored before Applejack and Rarity leered at her, needing their drummer to help time them on the beat. At least Rainbow Dash was trying to get into it, though she mostly focused on shredding on her guitar, her pony ears starting to grow in a glowing light on her head.

 _You may think you're in control_  
 _But we're here to prove you wrong_  
 _With our friendship and our music_  
 _With the power of our song_

Sora looked outside of the opened garage doors, watching Granny Smith walk by and put two apple cores in her ears to drown out the horrible song. "Should have put in our ear plugs for this song, not the sirens," he said to himself, thankful to have the music blaring out his voice.

 _Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands_  
 _With the magic of friendship_  
 _Gonna stop your evil plan_

Thankfully, the song was finally over, Rainbow playing out a final riff as it ended. She looked around to see if anyone else transformed, only to grumble in disappointment, the glowing light of her almost formed ears popping out of existence. The sound of silence filled the air, but just like the past few times they tried to rehearse the counter-spell, everyone wished the silence was the right spell.

"...Well, that was...better than the last five times you played it," Spike lied with a nervous giggle.

"Nnope," Big Mac said as he walked by the garage door.

"I think it's pretty obvious with what's wrong with the counter-spell," Rainbow said as she tuned her guitar.

"You turnin' the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo?" Applejack questioned disdainfully.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to pick up the slack!" the guitarist argued. "I'm the only one out of us who's at least trying!"

"It's fine!" Twilight quickly said. "We just...need a bit more practice. One more time from the top!"

"No!" Riku, Sora, Kairi, Sunset, and Spike shouted simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but...please no more," Riku begged. "I think you need to fix up that counter-spell on...well, everything."

"I know," Twilight groaned, leering at her terrible song. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Perhaps we should take a short break," Rarity suggested. "How about we try on a few wardrobe choices I put together for the band!?"

The fashion savvy teen pulled a mobile hanger filled with different outfits, her antics irritating Applejack. "Rarity, for goodness sake."

"I like this one preferrably." Rarity quickly changed into a sparkling lavender jacket with gold trimming and epaulettes on the shoulders. "...Eh. I guess we can go with something more modern."

"Rarity, we're tryin' to save our school," Applejack reminded irately. "Enough with the costumes!"

Rarity had quickly changed into some sort of techno outfit, wearing a yellow outfit from her neck to her feet while wearing a robotic helmet with three blue diamonds glowing on the black visor. "Oh, you can NEVER have enough costumes!"

"...That was a fast wardrobe change," Kairi complimented.

"Rarity just wants to make things more fun," Pinkie grumbled. "Isn't that what being in a band is supposed to be?"

"Ok, let's not have the band break up over small things that irritate us," Sora said, quickly stepping in before the girls wound up like the other students at Canterlot High. "Rarity, I don't think costumes are necessary at all. It's not a fashion competition."

"Well, guys don't have much time to start an argument in the first place," Sunset said, checking her phone for the time. "We have to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!"

"What!?" Twilight exclaimed. "But the counter-spell's not ready! If we play it in the first round and it doesn't work on the sirens, they'll know what we're up to!"

"Then it looks like we're going to have to buy Twilight some time," Rainbow said. "I'll take over lead vocals again until she gets that counter-spell all finished up. And since the Dazzlings are sure to get to the finals, we have plenty of time until then. You can fix it before the finals, right, Twi?"

"Uhh, right," Twilight said, though her voice lacked confidence in herself.

"Then let's get going before we're too late!" The girls packed up their instruments and rushed out of the garage and down the road to the school.

"As soon as we get there, better put on our plugs," Kairi reminded, pulling out her ear plugs from her pocket. "I just hope these simple ear plugs can stop Equestrian siren's music."

"Same here." Riku noticed how stressed Twilight was, her walking slow and lacking with determination. "What's wrong, Twilight?"

"...I-It's nothing," she said, though the look on her face said otherwise.

"...Oh jeeze...You upset about what I said about your counter-spell?" Riku asked.

"No, I knew it was going to be terrible after we tried to play the song the first time." She opened the notebook, cringing at the terrible lyrics. "I have never made any spells that are as complicated as this. I made simpler spells back then, but to make something to counter the powerful magic of Equestrian sirens who have never been seen for over a thousand years is much more difficult than it sounds. And it's a musical spell, which is even harder."

"So, you're not mad at me for saying your song sucks? Even though your singing in a random musical number back in Equestria is far better?" He received his answer with a kiss on the cheek, feeling Twilight's hand grasp his. "...I'll take that as a no."

Inside the gym, the Battle of the Bands were about ready to begin as all the students were grouped up in their bands on the bleachers. In front of the stage was a table for Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, being the judges for the competition. Both adults made their way up onto the stage, Celestia with a mic in her hand as she prepared announce the start of the competition.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands! I think I speak for all of us when I say that this is by far the greatest event we've ever done here at this school!" The students cheered in excitement, though still under the sirens' spell as they were ready to blow the rest of their peers away with their music. "And we are glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!"

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata waved to their victims, already feeling their adoration before the Battle of the Bands even began. They knew they would clearly win, and once they gain enough strength to steal the Equestrian magic in the school, they could rule over this world, and when they found the portal back to their old home, Equestria.

"But, seeing as this is a competition, there can only be one winner," Luna added, which only sparked more negative reactions out of the bands. "Who will be the winner of this Battle of the Bands?"

The students then began arguing, claiming their band will win over the others, throwing insults at their peers under the sirens' power. The Dazzlings absorbed the negative energy they were releasing, growing even stronger thanks to everyone giving them what they desired.

"Feel that, girls?" Adagio asked Sonata and Aria. "Our true power is getting closer to being fully restored." A moment later, the doors opened up as the Rainbooms and their entourage finally arrived. They saw the other teens arguing, dreading the amount of energy they were giving the sirens. "And the real magic we seek will be ours soon enough."

"One problem, Adagio," Aria said. "The Rainblooms, or whatever they call themselves, aren't under our spell like the rest of the school. How are we going to get their magic?"

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as everyone else," the leader of the sirens answered. "All they need is a little push in the wrong direction. And I have a feeling everyone here will want to line up to give them a shove."

"What about the new kids?" Sonata asked. "They weren't there when we sang to everyone in the cafeteria yesterday. Should we put them under our spell now or later?"

"Not right now. I know one of those four new 'students' is pretty special." Adagio pulled out a picture she had printed out last night after doing a little digging on the teens who weren't affected by their hypnotic music. Some of the students who took part in the school's website took plenty of pictures of the Fall Formal a few months ago, finding out that three specific students weren't from this world like them. One specific photo that was captured showing Sunset as a demonic Heartless and Sora in his Harmony Form rushing toward each other. "This little hero, Sora, would be perfect as our little assistant."

"That weird kid?" Aria asked questionably. "Ugh. He's too sickeningly nice."

"I like his hair," Sonata said, swiping the picture out of Adagio's hand. "Hey! He had colorful rainbow clothes in this picture and he's wearing all black right now! I like the rainbow colors more."

"Then focus on what he used to stop Sunset Shimmer, the former 'queen' of this school." Adagio took the picture back, making Sonata whine in sadness. Holding it out for her two colleagues to see, she pointed at the seven Keyblades he had, one in his hand while the other six hovered around him. "Apparently, these strange looking swords seem to be pretty powerful from how the school article described them. These must also be the other powerful magical energies that appeared with the Equestrian magic."

"Giant keys? As weapons?" Aria scoffed and leaned back in her seat. "Pretty stupid designs if you ask me."

"I like that shiny white one in his hands," Sonata said. "It's spirally."

"And powerful," Adagio added. She smirked, the Battle of the Bands about to start with the first act as she watched Sora walk backstage with his friends. "When he's by himself, we'll go in for the kill..."

"Wait, I thought you said he was going to be our helper. Why do you want to kill him?" Aria groaned in annoyance while Adagio facepalmed at Sonata's obliviousness.

"She means have him under our control when he's alone," Aria rephrased, the ditsy siren finally understanding now.

The first band to start off the Battle of the Bands were Snips and Snails, both of them dressed up like rappers: Snips wearing a backwards cap, shutter sunglasses, and a fake gold chain necklace with a fake clock hanging on it, while Snails wore a black bandanna and black tinted shades, both of them wearing baggy pants and blue and red sweat jackets. They started out beatboxing as their style of music to perform, though it was terrible and off beat, the two dimmest of preteens only making fools of themselves with their performance.

 _[Snails]_  
 _Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!_

 _[Snips]_  
 _They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie_  
 _My favorite food is like pumpkin pie_

 _[Snails]_  
 _I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales_  
 _When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails_

Even though Sora, Riku, and Kairi had their ears protected before entering the school, they can still hear enough to cringe with the others at the two boys' horrible rapping. Oddly enough, the only ones apparently liking their performance were Pinkie and Sonata, Aria and Adagio stifling their snickering as they found it hilarious at how horrible they were. Even the audience, Celestia, and Luna weren't entertained, eyebrows raised in confusion as they wondered why these two even bothered to compete.

 _[Snips]_  
 _Everybody knows my favorite color is orange_  
 _My rhymes are so fly, they're better than...um..._

 _[Snails]_  
 _Than an orange, yo!_

 _[Snips]_  
 _Yeah!_

The group watching from backstage all groaned as their horrendous freestyle rap had the word "orange" used to try to rhyme, and failed using the same word to try to save it. Sora was desperate to hear the Cutie Mark Crusaders sing their theme song to drown out the painful rap. Snips and Snails clearly didn't put too much effort as they just muttered random stuff while beatboxing, trying to make it last for at least a minute.

 _Bam! That just happened!]_

 _[Snails]_  
 _Aw, yeah! We out!_

 _[Snips]_  
 _Snips and Snails outta here!_

They dropped the mics to the ground, sending an ear piecing feedback as the foam mics clanged to the ground. Everyone winced, even the sirens, at the rapping dimwits' mic drop.

"Please do not drop the microphones," Celestia scolded, she and Luna clearly seeing Snips and Snails wouldn't be making it to the next round.

The two boys didn't heed their principal's warning as they cheered, thinking they easily won. "Yeah! In your face, Rainbooms!"

"Well, at least you're not as bad as those two, Twilight," Riku said. "Maybe you should give them a lesson on putting effort in creating music."

"Heheheh. I don't think so," Twilight said, fearing ever teaching those two anything without getting a headache just to get them to pay attention to a lesson.

"Alright, Rainbooms, our turn!" Rainbow said. "Let's rock!"

Just as the Rainbooms were about to head on stage, Kairi noticed one of the girls were missing. "Wait. Where did Rarity go off to?"

"I'm here!" Rarity called out, running up to them through the back doors behind the stage. Everyone all groaned in exasperation as the teen had made a sudden wardrobe change, wearing something that rockers from the seventies wore: a tan ribbon tied around her head like a bandanna, a loosely hanging jacket with sequins and metal fringes hanging over the sleeves and the hem of the tan coat, a longer purple skirt, and light gray furred sandals. "Sorry! I just had to wear something fabulous in front of the audience."

Sora sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Rarity! What did we just discuss earlier?"

"Forget it," Applejack grumbled. "Let's just get onstage before we get disqualified for not bein' up there."

"Good luck, girls," Sunset said, hoping a lot of luck was on their side.

Even though everyone in the audience leered at the Rainbooms as they set up their instruments, mics, and got in position, they knew they shouldn't expect much applause from the rivaling bands, only focusing on pleasing the not as corrupted women judging them. "Ok, girls, remember that we have to be good enough to pass, but not too good that we let the sirens see our magic," Twilight reminded her Canterlot High friends. "If they realize what we're doing, we might not be able to use the counter-spell I still need to work on."

"No sweat, Twilight," Rainbow said confidently, tuning her guitar. "Be cool enough to win, but not too cool and show off the ears and tail and stuff. Soooo, about twenty percent less cool."

"And y'all should do about eighty percent less than ya usually do," Applejack added, making Rainbow growl under her breath, quickly getting back into being the awesome rocker/athlete she is.

Once they were ready, Pinkie tapped her drumsticks together and counted them down for their song to impress Celestia and Luna. "One! Two!"

 _[The Rainbooms]_  
 _We've just got the day to get ready_  
 _And there's only so much time to lose_  
 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_  
 _So let's think of something fun to do_

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_  
 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

So far, the Rainbooms were doing ok, and the song they started off with was pretty catchy. It wasn't long until someone decided to cause trouble for them. Up on the catwalk, Sora spotted a three girls somehow managing to sneak up above the stage, two of them carrying a magnet tied to something used to control marionettes for a show. He could have sworn the one in the middle, who seemed to be the ringleader of the group, had a pony double of her back in Equestria from the look of her shades and her style of dress. The two girls dropped the magnets down on Rarity, attracting the metal fringes on her outfit, lifting her arms to the side and preventing her from playing her keytar and moving her around like a puppet.

 _All our friends are here_  
 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

Sensing sabotage from the sirens spell commanding the girls to mess them up, Sora leapt up onto the catwalk to confront him. "Hey! What are you doing!? You can't mess with other performers!"

"Stay back!" the sunglasses wearing girl hissed. "I, Photo Finish, and my band will not lose to the Rainbooms!"

Seeing there's no chance to talk them out of it, Sora tried to take the magnets away, but they stubbornly kept them away from him, which only made Rarity's ragdoll flailing continue.

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_  
 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _[Twilight Sparkle]_  
 _So what you didn't get it right the first time_

While Sora struggled to try and free Rarity without resorting to violence, the Crusaders watching decided to show their boredom, catching Pinkie's attention. "Ugh. Boring."

"Needs to be more explosive," Sweetie whined.

Unable to sate her desire to make the song more fun, Pinkie kicked around one of the drums while she still played. She set off what seemed to be a hidden party cannon inside it, showering the stage with confetti, surprising the others, her explosive act baffling Riku, Kairi, and Sunset.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime_

 _[Rarity]_  
 _Do your thing, you know you're an original_

 _[Applejack]_  
 _Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal_

 _[The Rainbooms]_  
 _Ohhh-ahh!_

Before reaching the chorus, Twilight accidentally inhaled one of the bits of confetti, sending her into a coughing fit. Riku facepalmed, wondering what Pinkie was thinking shooting confetti out of a drum barrel, however she managed to do that, which was irritating to the other girls as they were trying to perform. Luckily, Fluttershy was beside Twilight, giving her a good whack in the back to cough out the colorful paper. Twilight was utterly embarrassed as she continued singing. She did look over at Riku briefly, who helpfully encouraged her to just keep going, despite literally choking.

 _We've just got the day to get ready_  
 _And there's only so much time to lose_  
 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_  
 _So let's think of something fun to do_

"Can anything get worse?" Riku muttered to himself. He dared to look up, seeing Sora still unable to yank the strings away from the girls while they and Photo Finish kept trying to shove or punch him away. Sneaking past them on the other end, Snips and Snails were up there as they began messing with a spotlight over Fluttershy. They brightened it and aimed it at her, making her stand out more, which made her succumb to stage fright as she began running from it. "I just had to open my big mouth." Riku jumped up onto the catwalk and shoved the fake gangster rapping pre-teens away from the light. "The hell is wrong with you guys!? Quit messing them up!"

Riku tried to fix the light, but Snips and Snails retaliated, jumping on him as they tried to take control of the spotlight. Unfortunately, their struggling kept moving the light on Fluttershy until she finally fled behind Pinkie's drum set.

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_  
 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_  
 _All our friends are here_  
 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_  
 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_  
 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

"Give! Me! The stupid magnets!" Sora demanded, finally grabbing hold of the strings while under attack by the three weaker teens. As he tried to pull them away, Rarity tugged hard as well, resulting in the sleeves of her outfit to tear off. Sora yelped as he fell back on the catwalk while Photo Finish and her group had let go in time, quickly making their leave as he took the blame for their sabotage. The Keyblade wielder sat up and pulled up the magnets, seeing them along with the ripped off sleeves, hearing Rarity begin crying as her outfit was ruined. "...Oops."

Riku finally managed to throw Snips and Snails off of him on the catwalk, grabbing both of the collars of their jackets and lifting them up into the air."Get off of this catwalk! Just because you two have no talent doesn't mean you can win your way by cheating!"

Snips and Snails looked at each other, then just shrugged, apparently not caring under the siren's spell. Riku dropped them, making sure to give each of them a kick in the rear as they turned around, finally taking his threat seriously. It was already too late as the damage was already done: Rarity was bawling over her outfit, Applejack was pretty furious at what had happened to Rarity because of said outfit, Fluttershy was hiding behind the drums, and there was confetti around them that almost ruined the Rainbooms's song.

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

"...Well, at least they made it through the song?" Kairi said, unsure if that would even give them some benefit to staying in the competition.

"And are completely humiliated by the sabotage," Sunset added. She peeked around the curtain, seeing Celestia and Luna applauding, despite what happened to the performance. "Although, since Snips and Snails were our first round, we clearly made it to round 2."

The girls exited backstage, all of them thankful that humiliating display was over. "My outfit it ruined!" Rarity whined. "Absolutely ruined!"

"None of that embarrasin' flailin' wouldn't have happened if ya didn't wear that stupid thing!" Applejack shouted. "We needed to SOUND good, not LOOK good! Why can't ya ever get clothes off your brain for one simple minute!?"

"Oh, so it's my fault, Applejack!?" Rarity shouted back. "Excuse me for trying to put on some flair for the band! I was sabotaged, so don't put the blame on me!"

Sora and Riku jumped down beside the others, already hearing the girls begin arguing. "And what was with the confetti, Pinkie!? How are we supposed to play without small paper raining down on us, getting caught in my frets or in our mouths!?"

"It was distracting," Fluttershy mumbled.

"Says the one who ran from a light the whole time!" Pinkie yelled at Fluttershy.

"Girls, stop!" Sora quickly cut in, getting in between all of them before they went at each other's throats. "Ok, don't take this the wrong way, but Rarity, deciding to make a wardrobe change was a dumb move." He then held up the torn sleeves, pulling the magnets off the metal fringes. "Especially wearing clothes that have anything magnetic on them."

"And Pinkie...why do you have a confetti cannon hidden in one of your drums?" Riku questioned. "That wasn't a smart idea to set something like that off. You could have ruined the whole song, or screwed everyone else up while in the middle of a song."

"And let's not squabble over everything," Kairi said. "You girls will end up giving the sirens what they want, and we'll lose before we even get to the finals whether you move on or not." The girls leered at each other, but they knew Sora, Riku, and Kairi did have a point. They dropped their petty arguements, even though they were still sore from being humiliated on stage. "Now, seeing as you won over Celestia and Luna over those two boys, let's find somewhere for you to practice while Twilight has the free time to finish the counter-spell."

"I'll stick around and see how the other bands are, along with the Dazzlings," Sunset said.

"I'll stay with Sunset, too," Sora said. "You never know when there might be an attack."

"Alright. Make sure to keep your ear plugs in," Riku reminded as he pointed at his ears.

Sora nodded, knowing to be cautious around the three sirens.

After a few other bands played, one of them being Flash and his group, Celestia and Luna called for a break, leaving a bit of time for the other bands to prepare themselves. Sora and Sunset walked through the halls, somewhat thankful the Dazzlings didn't go on just yet.

"Some of those other bands were pretty good," Sunset said.

"Guess there really is some competition," Sora said, pulling out his ear plugs, giving his ears some hearing for a while. "A couple of them were kind of weird. I didn't know you could play music on a saw, even though that's a bit dangerous. I'd give Derpy's band an eight out of ten." The duo searched around the halls, wondering where their friends decided to hide out in to practice away from the sirens. As they rounded a corner, Sora ended up bumping into Flash again, the teen glaring spitefully at him. "Ok, one of us needs to be wearing a bell or something so this doesn't become a thing."

"So, your siding with the Rainbooms, huh?" Flash questioned irately. "I thought you would be on my side, but I guess not."

Sora groaned in annoyance, knowing full well Flash was under the sirens' spell, but the constant fighting and sabotage from earlier was getting on his nerves. "Flash, you're not yourself. You're under a spell that is making you angry and obsessed with winning the Battle of the Bands when it's really just supposed to be a friendly showcase."

"Sure, make up excuses," Flash argued. "We're supposed to be friends, right?"

Sunset wanted to try to stop the two boys' fighting, but Sora held his hand up. "Don't worry, Sunset. I can handle a bunch of insults. Go and find the others. I'll catch up with you."

"O-Ok." Knowing Sora could handle verbal assaults perfectly fine with the physical blows he takes in the past, Sunset continued walking down the hall to find the others.

"You still hang out with that monster?" Flash questioned, making the ex-bully freeze for a moment. "Stop pretending to be nice, Sunset! You're not fooling anyone, especially not me! You'll forever be known as the heartless monster who nearly destroyed this school, your name forever written in history as the most dangerous animal in both worlds!"

Even though she knew Flash was under the sirens' spell, his words hurt her greatly. Everyone else at CHS saw her as a monster, she became a monster, and no amount of good deeds and righting the wrongs she made is going to show her peers that she's changed. Sunset slowly walked away, tears falling down her face as she was reminded, yet again, about the sins she's made. Sora leered at Flash, clenching his fist, almost wanting to pop him in the face for saying that to her.

"That was too far, Flash," he growled. "You need to snap out of the sirens' curse and realize you crossed a thin line with Sunset."

"You're actually defending her?" Flash asked, highly appalled. "Did you forget what she did at the Fall Formal!? To all of us!? No matter how much she'll try to reconcile with this school, she's always going to be a mon-!"

Sora grabbed Flash by the collar of his jacket and slammed him into the lockers. "Cut it out, Flash! This isn't you!" he shouted. "You're under the sirens' song! You're not a bitter, cold-hearted guy! You have to snap out of this somehow!" Flash didn't offer a retort, leering back at Sora, even though he knew the Keyblade wielder was far stronger than him. The only way that can free him and everyone else from the Dazzling's magic was to unleash that counter-spell before it's too late. Sora sighed, shoving Flash in the opposite direction where he and Sunset came from. "You should just get back to your band and get ready...You want to win, right? So, go ahead. You won't make it that far."

The musician fixed his jacket with a scoff, storming back to the gym to be with the rest of his bandmates. As soon as Flash disappeared down a hall, Sora let out a heavy sigh as he leaned against the lockers. It was bad enough to have other students try to screw the Rainbooms over and have them lose a round, but he was already getting a headache having to deal with Flash upsetting Sunset with words he knew he wouldn't ever say to her. Hopefully, Sunset didn't believe Flash, but with the way he said them, it sounded like he was being brutally honest and spiteful.

Before he chased after Sunset to find the others, his ears picked up someone singing in the empty hallways. Curious to see who would be practicing in the middle of the hallway during an important competition, he heard the singer come down the hall where Sunset went down, though where she kept going, it came from around the corner. Sora recognized the hall when he and Twilight were confronted by Sunset before the Fall Formal. Carefully approaching the corner, the lights on the ceiling were a bit dimmer than last time as he saw the silhouette of a girl at the other end.

As he was about to walk up to her, she turned her head, making him stop as he saw the red pendant that the sirens wore around their necks. Gasping, Sora reached into his pockets to grab his ear plugs, but just as he was about to put them in, he felt someone grab his arms, forcefully putting them behind his back while someone else took away the only form of protection against the siren's song.

"You won't be needing those," Aria said.

He felt the second person's hands run through his hair, glancing in the other direction behind him to see Sonata playing with his spiked hair. "I like your hair."

Adagio slowly stepped forward and showed herself to Sora as she continued singing, seeing her pendant glow as she worked her magic on him. He heard Aria and Sonata joining in, still feeling a little uncomfortable from the ponytailed siren's touchy hands caressing his hair. The Keyblade wielder shut his eyes and tried to tune them out, but their voices continued harmonizing as they began to hypnotize him in their trance like the students of CHS...only to not feel like he was losing his consciousness.

"Don't fight it," Adagio cooed, Aria and Sonata still singing as they tried to bring him closer to falling under their spell. "You'll be under our spell, and you will obey our every command, Sora."

Squinting his eyes open, Sora was a little shocked to see their spell wasn't working on him at all. He was still himself, his body still in his control, and he didn't feel lightheaded or feeling like a lapdog to the Dazzlings. Adagio gently touched his cheek as she continued to sing, having enough of the invasion of his personal space. He pulled his arms away from his back, surprising the Dazzlings as he leapt back and summoned his Keyblade.

"Nice try," Sora said. "Doesn't seem like your power's fully restored if you can't control me with your siren call."

Adagio was utterly baffled, growling angrily as her idea to use Sora ended up failing. "How is this possible? Are you just like the Rainbooms?"

"I'm not telling," the Keyblade wielder taunted, though, internally, he was bluffing, hoping they would buy it.

"Great idea, Adagio," Aria said sarcastically. "Our magic doesn't work on him."

"Hey, where's that spirally weapon thingie of yours?" Sonata asked.

Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My what?" He looked down at his Keyblade, wondering how much of him they seemed to know if they said his name. It then dawned on him; being "new students", there must have been some past articles in Canterlot High's website that showed prior events that were important or memorable. There must have been pictures of him and Twilight during the Fall Formal, or maybe in the fight against Sunset Shimmer. He shifted into his battle stance, gripping his Keyblade tightly. "How much of me do you know?"

"Well, you have spiky hair that's actually really, really soft," Sonata stated, which irritated Aria and Adagio as the ditsy siren listed what she considered important. "You had really colorful clothes like a rainbow. You have really big shoes though. How big are your feet?"

Adagio slapped the back of Sonata's head, shutting her up. "Ignore her. She's clearly not the brightest of us. As to how we know you, you have been seen in this school's paper a few months back. Especially this." She pulled out the picture of Sora and Sunset in their clash with the ex-bully turned into the corrupted Heartless with the Element of Magic on her head. "You and Sunset Shimmer have such a reputation in this school. But where yours is quite popular, hers is a bit... infamous."

(Missing You)

She lazily tossed the photo, sending it floating toward Sora's feet. Keeping his eye on them in case they tried to attack him, he picked up the picture and took a better look at it. There he was in his Harmony Form, the six Keyblades of Harmony floating around him while the Ultima Keyblade was held in his hands. He was moving like a blur, a bit hard to see the equine ears and tail, and his pegasus wings were slightly obscured by the Keyblades alongside him from the angle of the shot. Sunset, however, was able to be fully seen: her red, yellow, and black body growing darker in the form she took, black demonic wings, a sharp horn protruding from her forehead, the Heartless symbol on her abdomen, glowing red and yellow eyes, and sharp fangs.

"She was a demon just from that picture alone." Sora looked up at Aria, seeing her and Adagio smirk. "Who know something as evil as her ended up becoming such a crybaby?"

"Yeah, we saw her walk down the hall earlier!" Sonata said. "She looked really depressed. I thought that bad girls like her were supposed to be tough."

"I don't know why you bothered sparing her after what she did," Adagio added. "Anyone who was this dangerous shouldn't be trusted. Everyone else seems to hate her." The siren leader chuckled, shrugging her shoulders as she shook her head. "Why is she still here in this world when her past actions are forever burned into the minds of this school?"

"She isn't like that anymore," Sora said. "She's made a mistake in her life. That doesn't mean she should be ridiculed. Sunset Shimmer's making a change in her life, and she has friends helping her every step of the way. Including me."

"Oh, really?" Adagio asked. "Then why isn't she a part of the Rainbooms like her 'friends' if they consider her their equal?" Sora opened his mouth to give an answer, but as she pointed that fact out, he couldn't offer a retort. Seeing him struggle to find a reason, the Dazzlings giggled sinisterly. "Exactly. It's obvious that they don't like her just like the rest of this school."

"Not to mention how bad of a reputation they'll give the Rainbooms if she was part of the band," Aria added. "No one would have seen them perform if she was on stage with them."

"Too bad!" Sonata mocked. "So sad!"

"Besides, no one will remember her, or anything else by the time we're done here." Sora growled, stowing the picture away in his pocket.

"You're not going to succeed, Dazzlings," Sora muttered. "My friends and I are going to stop you. Count on it."

"Then why don't you attack us now?" Sonata asked.

"You three attack with sound," he answered. "I've faced foes who use music to attack me, and since sound can greatly affect anyone depending on how loud and close they are, it can do a lot more damage than a simple blow to a part of the body." Sora slowly stood up from his battle stance, confusing the Dazzlings as he lowered his guard. Resting his Keyblade over his shoulder, he continued leering at the sirens. "I don't really know how much negative energy you absorbed already, but I bet if I rushed you three, you'd let out a powerful shriek that would send me flying back while impairing my hearing. So, right now, I'm not going to do anything...yet..."

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata looked at each other, unsure if Sora was planning to lull them into a false sense of security or if he was actually considering letting them off until they went too far. In his head, Sora knew he wouldn't be able to stand if his head was wracked with painful siren wails. His fight against Demyx was proof enough, even though the Nobody was a chicken who wanted to avoid battle, but when he got serious, his sitar-playing water magic could hurt. The sirens looked back at him, still not willing to believe he'll let them off so easily.

"...You're really going to let us go?" Adagio questioned. Sora didn't respond, remaining standing in place with his Keyblade hung over his shoulder. "...You're really serious...Not so smart for being the school's hero, are you?"

The P.A. system rang out, Celestia's voice heard throughout the school over the intercom. _"All remaining bands who have not performed yet please report back to the gym. The next band taking the stage will be Trixie and the Illusionists."_

"Well, we're after Trixie and her band," Adagio said. The sirens began walking past Sora, Sonata reaching out to touch his hair again, only to have her hand slapped away by his. "If you're too late to finally decide to take action, Sora, you just might regret letting us go like a fool."

"I already have a plan set in motion," Sora replied. "You'll be surprised when you think you might win, only to lose at the last minute."

"We'll see about that." The Dazzlings headed on their way to the gym as the Battle of the Bands's first round still kept going.

Once they were long gone, Sora dismissed his Keyblade and let out a loud, relieved sigh, sweating bullets as he leaned against the lockers. "Holy crap! I thought I was a goner!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm immune to their hypnotic song like the girls. Maybe my Harmony Form helped protect me since I have the Keyblades of Harmony in my possession...But why was Sunset immune to their magic too?"

Sora couldn't help but ponder on how Sunset was also spared from being affected by the sirens' song. He knew that Twilight and the girls in this world were safe because of the Element of Magic's power, Twilight unleashing its power to stop and purify Sunset from her darkness. He was apparently safe as well, figuring the Elements of Harmony gave him harmonious magic to protect himself from Discord's chaotic magic. Sunset, however, must still have some power from the Element of Magic when she used it months ago and stayed with her for some reason.

Sora ran through the halls to find out where everyone else was, needing to tell them he was immune to the sirens' song. As he rounded the corner, he accidentally rammed into Sunset as she walked out of the girls' restroom, sending the two of them crashing to the ground. Both teens groaned, Sora helping Sunset back up on her feet.

"And that's why teachers tell students never to run in the halls," Sunset muttered.

"Sorry," Sora apologized. "But you will not believe what almost happened to me. Did you find everyone?"

"...Uhhh...I didn't," Sunset said, sighing sadly as she looked down at the floor, clutching her forearms tightly. "...What Flash said really got to me, so I fled to the bathroom to try to calm myself down."

"Oh." He figured Flash had struck a very sensitive nerve in Sunset the moment she stopped moving. He knew that wasn't really the Flash Sentry he knew, but seeing the pained expression on her face after admitting where she had gone off to instead of finding their friends, his words hurt worse than a punch to the gut. Sora gently placed a hand on Sunset's shoulder, forcing her to look up at him. "Don't listen to anything Flash is saying right now. He's not himself, remember?"

"I know, but what if that's really what he's thinking?" she asked. "Flash is too much of a nice guy to say anything that can hurt someone's feelings..."

"Well, even after all the trouble you caused as the school bully for the last few years, he still put up with everything you did. I'm sure he knew that deep down, right in here-" Sora pointed at Sunset's heart, making her look down at her chest. "-the Sunset Shimmer he cared about was still in there. It pained him to break up with you after seeing you fall down the wrong path; the path of darkness. But now, you're seeing the light, and you have changed. Everyone else will see that change, too. You just need to wait a little bit longer."

Sunset brought a hand over her heart, taking Sora's words to heart, even if she had waited long enough to gain everyone's acceptance. Deep down, underneath the sirens' control, the real Flash was still in there. He just wasn't strong enough to break through their spell. She sighed, looking up at Sora again, this time with a small smile.

"I hope you're right, Sora," she said. "How do you remain so optimistic, even when Riku had lost himself to darkness?"

"Like he said; I'm a stubborn friend," Sora said with a chuckle. "I was dead set on finding Riku and Kairi in the past, and no matter what obstacles I faced, as long as I knew my friends are safe, I'll willingly sacrifice myself in order to keep them safe."

Sunset recalled what Twilight told her last night about her odd crush with Sora, especially how he gave up his own heart to save Kairi. He had literally given up his life save her, and knowing him since their first encounter before the Fall Formal, he would do it again for anyone else he cared about. Even if he may be immature for his age, he's a selfless hero who wants to keep everyone safe, saving worlds and stopping evil without gaining nothing in return.

"...You have a heart several times bigger than your head, Sora." The Keyblade wielder simply grinned as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Sure do," he said. "Now, let's hurry and figure out where the others decided to continue practicing. You guys are going to be surprised at what happened to me in the hall earlier."

"What happened?" Sunset asked as the duo continued searching through the school to find their friends.

Waiting backstage in the gym where the competition continued on, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata waited to go on as soon as Trixie and her band were finished. "Well, that was a bust," Aria grumbled. "Your plan to get that porcupine-headed kid to work for us under our spell failed. Is he really stronger than you thought?"

"I don't even know myself," Adagio said. "He is strong, but even then, he shouldn't have resisted us so easily...Whatever plan it is they are hiding from us, Sora is a fool for letting us off. We'll just keep getting stronger, and he'll be too late to stop us once we gather the magic from the Rainbooms." She lifted up her pendant, the ruby shimmering in the dim lighting. She thought back to the other two teens who were with the Rainbooms, getting another idea. "...Although, now that I think about it, those other two with the Rainbooms and Sora...maybe they aren't as strong as him to be affected by our magic."

"We're seriously going to try that again?" Aria asked with an irritated groan. "And how do you know it won't fail?"

"Because those two weren't around the school until now," Adagio answered. "Being around that blast of Equestrian magic several months ago, that must be the reason behind their immunity. But, that boy and girl weren't there at all, and they just happened to show up out of nowhere just like Sora."

"But I wanted Sora to hang out with us," Sonata whined. "And he didn't show off the spirally key sword from the picture. The picture lied to me."

"Sonata, stop complaining," Adagio hissed. "We're going onstage soon. Just remember not to unleash all your power until the grand finale, where we will be completely restored to our full potential."

After Trixie and the Illusionists were done, the band took their leave off the stage. The Dazzlings grabbed their mics and began to sing once they were ready, the music hypnotic and putting everyone in the gym under a deeper trance.

 _[The Dazzlings]_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _You didn't know that you fell_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_  
 _Now that you're under our spell_

 _Blindsided by the beat_  
 _Clapping your hands, stomping your feet_  
 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_  
 _Now you've fallen under our spell_

 _[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _[The Dazzlings]_  
 _We've got the music, makes you move it_  
 _Got the song that makes you lose it_  
 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_  
 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_  
 _Got the song that makes you lose it_  
 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_  
 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _You didn't know that you fell_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _Now that you're under our spell_

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_  
 _Listen to the sound of my voice_

 _[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]_  
 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_  
 _Soon you'll find you don't have a choice_

 _[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]_  
 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_  
 _Captured in the web of my song_

 _[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]_  
 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_  
 _Soon you'll all be singing along_

 _[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]_  
 _Oh, whoa, oh_

 _[The Dazzlings]_  
 _We've got the music, makes you move it_  
 _Got the song that makes you lose it_  
 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_  
 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_  
 _Got the song that makes you lose it_  
 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_  
 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _You didn't know that you fell_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _Now that you're under our spell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _You didn't know that you fell_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _Now that you're under our_

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_  
 _Spell_

Their magically entrancing song ended as more green mist filled the gym. The sirens absorbed the negative energy, strengthening them further as Celestia, Luna, and all the students under the influence of their spell were put deeper in their trance. Adagio chuckled maniacally, getting closer and closer to regaining their power, but she will not be satisfied until they absorb the magic from the Rainbooms. They also needed to stop Sora from ruining their plans, their sights set on Riku and Kairi when their guards are dropped and their hearing wasn't covered like Sora's was earlier.


	97. Rainbow Rocks part 4

The Battle of the Bands was about to come down to the wire as the semi-finals were already underway. Several bands had come far, only to be bested by their opponents, infuriating the losers and giving the Dazzlings more power with the arguing that ensued. The sirens clearly made it through the finals, whether by Celestia and Luna moving them forward on the brackets on their own or by the spell influencing them, it didn't matter in the long run. On the other side of the brackets to decide the second finalist, the Rainbooms managed to make it to the semi-finals against the Illusionists, thankfully without getting sabotaged this time, though there was still some irritating tension between Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

Twilight was still having trouble with the counter-spell, more and more pressure put on her to figure out how to make it work when all she kept coming up with was terrible lyrics. It didn't help her much when her friends in the band continued arguing with each other. She wasn't an expert on music, and she didn't have much rhythm dancing to any songs she liked to hear, so how can she make a spell with a song? All that remained in the pages she wrote in were many scratched out lyrics, her brain unable to focus with the possibility of failing and their bickering friends.

When Sora told them about his odd immunity to the Dazzling's magic after he and Sunset found them, they were a little surprised and almost had a heart attack. Knowing how strong Sora was with the Keyblade and his Drive Forms, if he were under their control, it would spell disaster for everyone. He was given a hard smack in the back of the head for ending up by himself without being with Sunset by Riku, but at least they were grateful to know he had managed to avoid being caught under their spell. Even though he was immune, telling his theory that it might have been the power of his Harmony Form that saved him from the sirens' song, Riku and Kairi needed to stay cautious and make sure their hearing is protected whenever the Dazzlings are around or expected to be at.

Behind the curtains, they tuned out Trixie's song, even though it was pretty good coming from someone who's ego rivals Rainbow Dash's. Sora poked his head out to see how everyone else thought of the Illusionists's performance, which was a surprise to see them enjoying Trixie's song. He spotted Flash throwing a fit, his band beaten by the Dazzlings in the semi-finals, despite the fact those three sirens would have made it regardless of how well they tried.

"We're getting close to the finals, and the Dazzlings are getting stronger and stronger." Sora looked back at his friends, the Rainbooms getting themselves ready for their next performance. Twilight doesn't seem to think her spell is truly ready, which means they're running out of time and need to take the sirens on in the finals, putting an end to their plans. "I'm not sure I can take them on by myself, but as long as they don't take their magic, we might have a chance."

"So, Twilight, is that counter-spell all ready?" Applejack asked. Twilight winced, clutching Fluttershy's notebook tightly, unable to give a response. "Ah guess not...Don't worry, Twi. The finals aren't until tonight. We'll get some practice before goin' on stage. We won't let y'all down."

Even though Twilight should be grateful, she felt guilty as she seemed to be failing everyone. "You won't let me down...but I'm going to..."

"Twilight?" She looked up at Riku as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "We still have time. Just breathe and calm down."

"Um, I was kind of wondering something," Fluttershy said, fidgeting her tambourine around in her hands. "We haven't played any of my songs yet."

"It's the semi-finals," Rainbow said, ignoring the pleading look on her friend's face. "We're going to do 'Awesome As I Wanna Be'."

"Oh great," Riku groaned. "As if you need the ego boost when you're supposed to be playing as a team. Even hearing that in practice, the whole performance was all about you."

"So? I'm awesome. I'm just being honest." The Keyblade wielder rolled his eyes, refraining from knocking some sense of humility in Rainbow Dash like he does to Sora.

The crowd, surprisingly, cheered for Trixie and the Illusionists as they headed backstage, confronting the Rainbooms with a smug grin. "You're never going to top that performance, 'Rain-goons'. None of you deserve to even compete when you have an advantage over the rest of us."

"You mean with my superior guitar skills and epic singing?" Rainbow asked.

"No. Trixie is talking about her," Trixie said, pointing a finger at Twilight. "If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have needed some magical ringer to pull all of your weight. Everyone is talking about how lame you are behind your backs with your little crutch."

"Oh yeah!? I could win this whole thing as a solo act!" With Rainbow feeding into Trixie's taunts and threatening her ego, she really began to tick off Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Twilight, Spike, and Sunset knew this was going to end badly if Rainbow decided to act like the weak link and think she's the most important member of the band when it was about all of their performances, not just hers. "I proved it to you back in the music store over that flashy guitar!"

"We'll just see about that." Trixie pulled out a smoke bomb from underneath the cloak she wore, tossing it to the ground and blinding everyone as they coughed from inhaling the smoke.

When it cleared, Pinkie gasped in shock as she miraculously disappeared. "She's gone!"

"No she's not," Riku said with a blank expression, pointing behind drum set on stage. "She's over there." Her disappearing act failing, Trixie fled to the other end of the stage, NOW out of sight from them. "She is a terrible magician."

"Next up, the Rainbooms!" Celestia announced, though the audience didn't cheer, due to the sirens commands to try to get the band's tension to spiral into more heated arguments in the future.

"Good luck, girls," Spike said.

"And no showing off, Rainbow," Riku warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rainbow said, shrugging off Riku's words as the Rainbooms walked out on stage.

"Too late," Sora groaned. "Trixie called out Rainbow's pride, and knowing her, she's going to do something stupid."

"Hopefully she won't show off too much and show the Dazzlings their magic," Kairi prayed.

Once the Rainbooms were set up, Rainbow waiting on the sides to time her appearance to impress the crowd, the others for "Awesome As I Wanna Be" mostly just her backup vocals as they played their instruments.

 _[The Rainbooms]_  
 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Rainbow ran out onto the stage, sliding to her spot while showing off, annoying the others while Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Sunset only shook their heads in exasperation.

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _Awesome as I wanna be_

 _[The Rainbooms]_  
 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _Awesome as I wanna be_

 _First you see me riding on a sonic boom_  
 _Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune_  
 _There is nothing you can do to beat me_  
 _I'm so good that you can't defeat me_

To make matters worse, Rainbow kept walking around her friends, jamming out on her guitar, only furthering angering her bandmates as she was the star in their performance. Pinkie was utterly bored, Applejack and Rarity looked like they wanted to knock Rainbow's lights out, Fluttershy leered angrily at her, showing some attitude from her shy nature, and Twilight was a little nervous, unable to do much and hope that things will turn out fine.

 _[Rainbow Dash and the Rainbooms_  
 _Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution_  
 _Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_  
 _(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution_  
 _Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_

The lead guitarist then went into a guitar solo, all the spotlights shining down on her. "She's freaking showboating," Riku groaned. "This is exactly how bands easily break up: someone gets too much pride, they think they're the biggest star of the group, and eventually, they'll end up splitting apart because of the constant arguing over who's more important than whom."

 _[The Rainbooms]_  
 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

While Rainbow continued her solo, she was getting too into it, soaking in all the attention. The Keyblade wielders, Sunset, and Spike gasped when they saw her equine ears starting to form in a bright light on her head. She was going to show off her Equestrian magic right in front of the sirens as they watched, not even caring about stopping them and keeping the school safe as she acted like the center of attention.

"Rainbow!" Sora hissed, trying to get the girl's attention, swiping his hand across his neck to tell her to stop. Ix-nay on the ainbow-ray ower-pay!"

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

She wasn't paying attention, but the damage was already done. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata saw the lights. They know for sure that they have the magic they seek now, no thanks to Rainbow Dash defending her pride and trying to upstage Trixie, proving she was better than her. Without thinking, Sunset ran out to stop her.

"Sunset, what are-!?" Kairi called out, but they were too late to stop her.

Sunset tackled Rainbow Dash, sending them flying back toward Twilight and knocking her over too. Twilight accidentally grabbed Rarity's keytar to lessen her fall, which caused her to fall forward, one of her feet kicking Applejack's bass out of her hands, sending it flying neck first into one of Pinkie's drums, stopping the song before it was even finished. As the lights turned back on, Fluttershy fled backstage, the whole room was silent after seeing the display before them.

"Oh boy," Sora uttered.

"That was a terrible idea," Riku said.

As the girls got up, Rainbow leered at Sunset for messing up her solo, but the distraction was enough to stop her magic from completely appearing. Due to the interruption of the song, Celestia and Luna shook their heads and wrote their judgement down, clearly disqualified by Sunset's interference. All the students' eyes were on the former bully, seeing her act of keeping her friend's magic a secret to the sirens as a sign of her reverting back to her old self.

(Aqua)

"Now THAT'S the bad girl we all love to hate!" Flash yelled out, sparking the jeering the rest of the crowd gave her.

"The real monster's back, just as we thought!" another student said among the others booing at Sunset.

"N-No," Sunset mumbled, her voice caught in her throat as she couldn't really prove why she did that. "I-It's not like that..."

She began to back away where she ran out from, feeling like crying again as everything she worked hard for to make up her mistakes in the past were all thrown away. Under a spell or not, no one wanted anything to do with her. With their performance ruined, the Rainbooms headed backstage, knowing their one chance to stop the sirens were ruined.

"What the heck was all that about, Sunset!?" Rainbow exclaimed angrily.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized. "You were showing your magic. I-I didn't know what to do."

"Maybe close the curtain on us? Unplug her amp? Let us deal with it?" Rarity suggested bitterly.

"Hey, guys, lay off of her!" Sora butted in. "We were trying to get Rainbow's attention, but she was too busy 'being awesome as she wants to be' to even realize she was showing her magic!"

"And none of you did anything to stop her, either," Riku added.

"And you three couldn't!?" Rainbow scolded. "You three have better athletic skill than me! You could have leapt up on the catwalk and done something!"

"Maybe if you didn't let your inflated ego get to your head and show off Trixie with her challenge, this wouldn't have happened!" Sora argued back. "You know, you and the pegasus Rainbow Dash in Equestria are definitely alike; you two think you're amazing at what you do, but you're so thickheaded to realize you made a huge mistake and misjudge someone when they're trying to do something right!"

"How the heck are we alike?" Rainbow questioned.

"Pony you accused me of bringing the Heartless in Equestria after I saved her life from some that attacked her," Sora explained. "She didn't hear me out and explain what was happening, and just assumed I was going to try to take over the world! You're judging Sunset over stopping you when you're too busy jamming out and purposefully showing your magic off to the Dazzlings, which was something you weren't supposed to do until the finals!"

"...I-I was?" The Keyblade wielders nodded. She looked back at the others, all of them showing the same irritated expressions as they agreed with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "...Oh...Oops?"

"'Oops' is right," Sora said, crossing his arms over his chest as he tapped his foot, leering at Rainbow. "Now they know what we're up to if they saw the ears about to form. Thanks for ruining the element of surprise."

"Thanks, indeed!" Trixie said, approaching the group with a smug stride in her step. "Trixie believes you gave her the win by default."

"Trixie, not now," Sora growled.

"Trixie actually enjoyed the part where Sunset Shimmer barged right on stage and threw you 'Rain-blowouts' off," the egotistical magician/guitarist continued, ignoring the spiteful glares from the others as she approached the still emotional teen. "She tackled Rainbow Dash in mid-guitar solo in a fit of jealous rage! That was perfect!"

Sunset growled, stepping toward Trixie and grabbing her hard by the shoulders. "It was not a fit of jealous rage!" Suddenly, a dark aura sprung up around her hands, making her gasp in horror, as well as everyone else as she pulled away. Sunset began hyperventilating, shaking her hands to get rid of the darkness as if they were hot flames, scared of turning back into the demon that was her darkness again. It disappeared as she tried to fight it, but seeing the look of terror on Trixie's face, she was sure to tell everyone she was a step closer to turning back to what she became at the Fall Formal. "...I-I didn't...It just happened. I don't know why...!"

"Sunset, it's ok," Sora assured, trying to calm her down and keep her from panicking. "It was an accident." He tried to gently approach her, but Sunset ran away, tears running down her face, fearing she would end up losing control again and won't be able to control it again. "Wait! Sunset, don't run!"

Sora chased after her, leaving the others behind. Everyone turned to Trixie, who was still highly shocked by Sunset's small bout of rage that released some of her darkness.

"...G-Good riddance?" Trixie stammered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Trixie, just shut up," Applejack muttered. "Your band's already won the round. Congratulations."

Trixie, for once, kept her mouth shut, being wary of the other two Keyblade wielders leering at her. She quickly turned around to avoid their gaze, Riku and Kairi looking back at the back door where Sora chased after Sunset.

"I hope Sunset's alright," Kairi said. "She really panicked when that aura sprung up on her."

"She willed it back at least, but after how she used it before, she really doesn't want it to appear again," Riku said. "Darkness always has some negative effect on someone in some way, more psychological than physical. Some people like myself or Terra can fight back against it, but others might think it'll come back even worse and change them again, though they think it will be permanent the next time."

Celestia and Luna were about to step up on the stage on the other end, but the sirens caught up with them and began singing. Riku and Kairi noticed, making sure their ear plugs were kept firmly in place as the principal and vice principal were hypnotized by their voices. The Rainbooms began to bicker again, though they were tuned out as the two Keyblade Masters wondered what they were up to. The adults soon appeared on the stage in front of the students, ready to announce who would be moving on to the finals.

"The band to face off against the Dazzlings in the finals is...the Rainbooms," Celestia said, nearly sounding monotonous in the trance she was put in.

"What!?" Trixie exclaimed.

"What!?" the Rainbooms exclaimed as well.

"Did she just say 'the Rainbooms'!?" Pinkie questioned. "We didn't even finish the-!"

"This doesn't make any sense!" Trixie shouted. She turned around and growled, storming past the group as she stormed out of the gym. "This isn't over, Rain-bores!"

"Ok, those three are up to something," Riku uttered. "And I have a bad feeling it's not gonna be good."

Feeling utterly confused, the band walked out on stage with the Dazzlings. "See you girls tonight at the big show, Rainbooms," Adagio said. "We're looking forward to it."

None of them were able to offer a retort, going along with winning, somehow. The crowd began jeering at the Rainbooms, both disliking them for making it this far and winning over Trixie, the latter more believable than the former.

"The Dazzlings want us to move on to the finals," Riku said to the girls. "They probably want to face off against you personally."

"Yeah, it is weird," Twilight said. "But what about Sunset? Do you think she'll lose herself to the darkness again?"

"I doubt it if she swallowed that aura back inside her, keeping herself from losing control. You girls think you can handle setting things up tonight while Kairi and I check on Sunset, just in case she does give in?" Riku asked. Twilight gave them a nod, even if she was a bit nervous about her spell. "Ok. Just be careful."

He gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and left with Kairi to find Sora and Sunset. Adagio spotted the two Keyblade wielders leaving, motioning for Aria and Sonata to follow them and initiate her plan, ensuring that they will be caught under their spell. As her companions left, she headed over to Trixie, who was still fuming over the uncalled loss she shouldn't have taken.

"Well, Trixie, it was such a shame that you lost," Adagio said sympathetically. "I mean, your performance was far better than theirs, and it was interrupted. I don't blame the judges for making a ruling over favorites, but you should be facing us the finals. It would be quite a shame if they didn't make it to their set, otherwise the runners up would take their place."

She let the idea fester in Trixie's mind, sensing the sneaky grin the magician had on her face. Adagio calmly walked out to find Aria and Sonata, wondering if they found Riku and Kairi and caught them in their trap.

Kairi and Riku ran through the halls, checking every room they passed, but they didn't find any sign of them. "Dang. Where did Sunset run away to?"

"Maybe they're outside somewhere," Kairi suggested.

"Ok. Let's check." Riku pulled out his earplugs, his ear canals a bit sore from wearing them for hours. "I really hate these things. At least the sirens will be too busy setting up for the show to bother us."

"Same here." Kairi did the same, rubbing her ears after taking the plugs out.

 _"Kairi! Riku!"_ Before they stepped foot outside, they heard Sora's voice come from the other end of the hall.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

 _"I found Sunset! She's doing just fine, but she might need a little help!"_ Worried about Sunset losing her fight against her darkness, the Keyblade Masters ran down the hall to where they heard him.

As they rounded the corner, they saw a door close, which must have been where Sunset and Sora were. Riku and Kairi approached the empty classroom door and went inside, but they didn't see any sign of them inside.

"Sora?" Riku called out. "You in here?"

They soon heard singing come from behind them, the door closing on them. Aria stood behind them as she cast her siren spell on them, already hitting their ears as they struggled to fight through the trance they were slowly succumbing to.

 _"Sorry, but Sora's not here."_ Riku and Kairi turned to the other end of the classroom, finding Sonata approaching them as she cleared her throat. "Ooh boy. Making a boy's voice is kinda hard, but I mimicked him perfectly, didn't I?"

"D-Damn," Riku swore, struggling to dig his hands into his pockets to pull out his ear plugs. "I-I didn't think...you could...mimic voices."

Unfortunately, no matter how hard they tried to tune out Aria's singing, they couldn't fight back for much longer. "Sirens can do more than just sing, silly," Sonata said mockingly, grabbing both the teens' ear plugs from their lethargic hands and tossed them away. "Whoopsie. Won't be needing those."

Sonata began joining in, making the spell stronger as Riku and Kairi slowly began to lose consciousness. Riku summoned his Keyblade to try to fight back, as well as Kairi, but their eyes drooped as they finally fell under their spell, dropping their blades as they fell on their knees, collapsing to the ground. Aria and Sonata stopped as soon as they were unconscious, surprised to see the same kind of weapon Sora had summoned they had, only differently shaped like the ones in the picture Adagio stole.

"Huh. Guess these two are like Sora," Aria commented. "Is this a thing that happens?"

"Ooooh! I like hers!" Sonata picked up Kairi's Keyblade, staring at the flowers that made the teeth.

Adagio walked into the room, smirking devilishly. "Well, well, well, seems like these two aren't as immune to our song like Sora. He really must be stronger than these two."

"I think we got lucky," Aria grumbled. "These two also have those key sword things. They could have tried to kill us."

"And you followed my plan to trap them perfectly." Adagio chuckled as she dropped to her knees between Riku and Kairi. "We'll have the Rainbooms fighting long enough to steal their magic, and keep Sora distracted until we perform." With her pendant glowing, she vocalized a hypnotic tune that reached the unconscious teens' ears. Slowly, they shifted and rose up onto their knees, their eyes opening and glazed over. "Let's check on the Rainbooms as they're setting up their band at the amphitheater. They'll be in for a surprise for the little 'mishap' the judges made sending them on to the finals after their botched performance..."

(Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion)

Sora continued chasing after Sunset as they had ran outside the school. She ran up a hill that overlooked the amphitheater where the Musical Showcase was supposed to be held on the weekend for Canterlot High, but now that it was a Battle of the Bands, it would be used tonight for the finals. Sunset tripped and fell to the ground, panting heavily as she got up on her knees.

"Sunset!" Sora slid to a halt beside her. "It's ok. We know it wasn't on purpose."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" she exclaimed. Sora tried to help her up, but she pulled her arm away from him. "Now no one's going to accept me. Everyone's still going to see me as that...thing!"

"But you didn't let it control you," Sora said. "You fought back from using it. You just can't let frighten you for the rest of your life."

"That doesn't even matter!" Sunset argued. "I'm not like Twilight; I just can't get over it because I actually did use this power..." She looked down at her hands, the darkness gone now, but she could still feel it inside her. "I want to get rid of it. Permanently...I don't want to feel this guilt anymore. I've tried so hard to prove to everyone here I'm not the old Sunset, but after what happened with Trixie..."

"It was an accident. Some things you can't really control when you're frustrated, and we all saw how difficult it was for you to keep yourself under control when you fight so hard to change." She looked up at Sora, shaking her head as she glared at him.

"How do you even know how I feel?" she asked. "You're not like your friend, Riku. You don't have even the slightest hint of darkness in you. Twilight told me what happened to her, even what happened to you and Kairi when you were trying to find her in the past. You gave up your heart for her..."

"...But that's how my darkness came to be." Even though Sora was reluctant to tell Sunset he knows exactly how she felt, he was willing to tell her. He held his hand out to her to help her back on her feet. "Everyone has both light and darkness in their hearts. And even if I don't seem like I do, I have a darkness that I can't control."

Confused and slightly curious, Sunset took his hand as he helped her up. "What are you talking about?"

"When I gave up my heart to wake Kairi, in a way, I did kill myself," he explained. "I turned into a Heartless upon losing my heart. In the darkness that threatened to swallow me, I felt Kairi's light, the warm brightness guiding me away from the empty void of darkness and back to her. Thanks to her, she saved me after I saved her, but that didn't mean my Heartless was completely gone as well.

"You recall my Harmony Form? The same form I used that had the Elements of Harmony's power in the form of Keyblades?" Sunset nodded, seeing him in that form that helped save her life from her own darkness consuming her. "I have several other forms I use; Drive Forms. I used to rely on my friends' power to transform, each one granting me enhanced speed, strength, magical power, even allowing me to dual wield two Keyblades at once, which isn't normally possible for Keyblade wielders. In tough situations, I use one of them to give me an advantage, but they only last for a limited amount of time or when I willingly stop using them."

"...Ok. So, these 'Drive Forms' help you when fighting. And, seeing how you didn't need any help to transform a few months ago means you're strong enough to transform at will without extra support." Sora nodded his head, but it didn't make much sense to Sunset with his explanation. "Then how does that reason how you know how I feel? They don't let you use dark powers or magic. They don't turn you into a monster."

"...They don't...but I do turn into one by unfortunate luck." Sora held up a hand, placing it over his heart. "If I rely on my Drive Forms too much, my power can backfire and revert it to a dark power, one that I can't control...Instead of light shining from my clothes, where my Drives' power is held, it turns dark and shrouds me in a sphere of darkness. It turns me into a human-like Heartless, where my body's dark and black, my attacks are swift and deadly with sharp claws instead of a transformed Keyblade, and glowing yellow eyes; a seventh Drive Form I call my Anti Form."

"...A-Anti Form?" Sunset didn't believe that Sora could have a form like that. She imagined him looking as he described the dark form looked like, now fearing ever seeing him like that. He had turned similarly to how she had, but where hers was slowly taking possession of her body, his was only temporary due to his limited power. "...You...didn't hurt anyone...did you?"

Sora lowered his head, which answered her question immediately. "...I was showing Twilight and her friends my Drive Forms, but I really didn't want to. I was pressured and did it anyway...My friends, Donald and Goofy, they were there too to show them about the magic we can use...I thought I was lucky after turning into my Valor Form, but when I moved to the next one...it happened." He clenched his fists, the painful memory forever stuck in his mind. "I told Kairi about it before she even saw it the first time, which was why I was so afraid to tell her how I felt about her. I was afraid I would hurt her if it ever happened...

"I hurt her, and Donald and Goofy, too." He looked up at Sunset, seeing the painful look on his face as he recalled that day. "I can't fight back against my darkness, no matter how hard I tried when it happens. Kairi believed I could do it, she even tried to help guide me out of it with her light, but it was no use. My Anti Form is like a caged beast, wild and furious, not even caring if who it looks at is friend or foe. I struck her and could have killed her if Twilight and her friends didn't stop me.

"They managed to knock me out and change me back, but I saw everything it did...I felt so ashamed, feeling highly responsible for putting them all in so much danger, and everyone but Kairi knew about my Anti Form. I thought everyone would shun me, never look at me the same when they saw someone who swore to fight back against the darkness has a darkness inside that can never be controlled." Sora looked down at his hands, still feeling the pain he had caused that day and the remorse of his darkness running wild. "I don't know what Master Yen Sid would think if he found out...Or Riku...I dread what would happen if they knew in some way, whether by someone who saw it or I accidentally turn into it again."

"...Sora..." He looked back at her, this time with determination as he clenched his fists again.

"Even after all of that, they still stayed by my side," Sora continued. "Kairi still loves me for who I am, not what I turned into. My friends still see me as Sora, not the Heartless I became by complete accident. Still, I'm a little worried what would happen if I told my best friend about it, or even Master Yen Sid, but if they truly trust me, they'll see it was only a mishap and it was just a stroke of bad luck." He then gently grasped Sunset's shoulders, getting her full attention. "You're still you, Sunset. What happened back there was an accident. Even with that aura appearing around your hands, you fought back against using it, which proves to your friends that you didn't change back to the old you. Every one of us has a darkness inside of us, but if we've fallen too deep, you have your friends to help pull you out of it and back in the light."

Sunset was a little surprised at the heartfelt speech Sora made. Thanks to him, she was given a second chance after being engulfed in the terrifying darkness she let herself fall into in her anger. She was afraid everyone at CHS would always hate her for what she did and what she turned into, but Sora was right. He still called her a friend. Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity were still their friend. Even Flash still had before falling under the sirens' spell, still having feelings for her even after their breakup. That darkness that came out was indeed accidental, the stress of every single person she knew no longer giving her a chance after doing all she could to make up for it bringing it out after nearly blowing up on Trixie with her snarky comment.

She even saw Sora in a different light. How a young man who's known to be comically goofy and kindhearted to any he meets can keep a dark secret so dangerous that he fears would make him hateful was baffling. He can't control what appears against his will, but even after feeling depressed from what could happen, he was brought back on his feet by the ones who still cared about who he really was. Sunset took in a deep breath, now a bit more relaxed from the scare she gave herself, surprising Sora with a hug.

"...Thanks, Sora," she said. "As strange as you are, I'm actually glad you still see me as a friend."

"...Heheheh. I guess I'll take that as a compliment, then." Sunset pulled away as Sora chuckled, though his silly demeanor dropped as he gave her a pleading look. "But, seriously, I don't want you to tell Riku about my Anti Form. I really don't know how he'll react to that information when he himself was a victim to a darkness he struggled to fight against that wasn't his own."

"My lips are sealed," Sunset promised. "But, maybe you should tell him if he-" She paused when she looked over over at the amphitheater. Setting everything up on the stage were the girls, though what they were doing there confused her. "What are the girls doing down at the amphitheater?"

"Hmm?" Sora looked over in the same direction. "Huh. That's weird. Why are they here?"

"Well, the amphitheater was where the Musical Showcase was supposed to be held this weekend, but now that it's a Battle of the Bands, this is where the finals are supposed to be," Sunset explained. "...They couldn't have made it to the finals after...I messed them up."

"Then it looks like Celestia and Luna gave the Rainbooms the win thanks to the Dazzlings. But where are Riku and Kairi?" They both ran down the hill down toward the amphitheater. Passing by the empty seats, Sora leapt up onto the stage while Sunset went around to the stairs, surprising the band. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Well, we're in the finals by some miracle," Applejack said.

"Yeah. We were terrible and we're going to face the Dazzlings," Rainbow said. "It makes no sense."

"Where are Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked.

"They went to find you and Sunset to help her if her darkness went out of control," Twilight replied, looking over at the now calm teen. "You ok, Sunset?"

"I'm fine. It's under control. I just hope I don't do that again." The girls were relieved that Sunset wasn't too traumatized. "Sora helped reassure me I wasn't going to turn back into that demon again. He has quite a way with words."

Twilight giggled as Sora nervously scratched his cheek. "I guess that's true."

"Sora!" Riku called out as he ran to the amphitheater, leaping up onto the stage. "We've got a problem! Heartless have appeared around the school!"

"What!? What about Kairi!?" Sora asked.

"He's taking care of them, but there are a lot more still coming," Riku said. "They must have sensed Sunset's darkness and decided to invade this world."

Sunset winced, feeling responsible for bringing the Heartless into this peaceful world, even though they could have appeared months ago when she changed into a demon. "Great. Let's take care of them. Twilight, hopefully that counter-spell is working, because we're going to need it now before the finals. We'll be right back once we take care of the Heartless."

"R-Right." Sora ran off the stage and made his way back to the school. Riku, however, stood in place as he watched his friend go on ahead. "Riku, aren't you going, too?"

"...I'm sure he can handle it," the Keyblade Master said, though his voice sounded more monotone than panicked like he was earlier.

"Then couldn't you have handled taking care of them with Kairi instead of running down here to find Sora?" Sunset asked.

"There you are, Rainbooms!" The girls turned their attention to Trixie and her bandmates on the stage by some of the theater's controls for the lights and a lever for a trapdoor.

"What do you want, Trixie?" Rainbow questioned.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie deserves to be in the finals," she claimed. "Not you losers!" She snapped her fingers, ordering one of the Illustionists to pull the lever. The large trapdoor was right underneath the girls as they screamed in surprise, falling down to the bottom of the stage floor in a heap. Spike heard the noise as he was busy playing with a rope toy behind a speaker, his jaw dropping in shock at what he saw. Trixie laughed maniacally as she looked down at the fallen girls, Spike wondering why Riku wasn't stopping this or even attempted to help them. "So long, Rainbooms! Trixie will win the Battle of the Bands as the Illusionists take your place in the finals!"

Twilight stood up, growling angrily as she summoned her Keyblade. "Alright, that's it! Enough sabotage!" Thanks to the training she was given, Twilight made a huge leap, jumping out of the opened trapdoor as she surprised Trixie. Her enhanced stamina and strength even surprised the other girls trapped under the stage, the door leading out only able to be opened from the outside. "Trixie, we're in the middle of a crisis, and whether you're under the sirens' spell or not, we don't have time for your petty-!" Riku suddenly appeared in front of Twilight, making her gasp as he summoned his Keyblade and swung at her. She quickly blocked it, but the Keyblade Master's strength outmatched hers. "R-Riku!? What are you doing!?"

(Apprehension)

"The Rainbooms will not succeed," Riku answered in his trance-like state. Twilight got a better look at his eyes, shocked to see them glazed over. "Mistress Adagio, Aria, and Sonata will take the magic they seek. Whatever you try to do to stop them will fail."

"Oh no..." Twilight was shoved back, nearly losing her balance and falling back down the trapdoor.

She knew there was no chance she had taking her boyfriend on while he's in the hypnotized state the Dazzlings put on him. And if he was caught in their spell, then Kairi must have as well, which meant Sora was heading straight for trouble. What's worse is that she doesn't have experience fighting while she's a human, only able to use her hands to hold her Keyblade and would end up tripping over her feet if she tried to evade. Riku charged forward, swinging his blade again that was quickly blocked, but the force of the attack threw off her guard.

As Twilight staggered, Riku kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her falling back down to the bottom of the stage, her friends gathering around her and helping her up. "Twilight! What's going on!?"

"R-Riku...The sirens are hypnotizing him," she groaned. "They've also got Kairi."

"And Sora's going to help her," Sunset muttered, quickly gasping in shock. "It was a trap!"

Riku stood by the edge of the trapdoor, looking up and back at Trixie and her bandmates. "Close it. You want to face the Dazzlings in the finals, right?"

"Riku, don't!" Twilight called out, but her words didn't reach him.

She tried to jump back out, only to receive a powerful shock from a Thundaga spell from the mind controlled Keyblade wielder, sending her slamming back down to the ground, her body paralyzed from the electricity. The other girls tried to plead with Riku, telling him to snap out of their hold, but Trixie closed up the trapdoor, trapping the Rainbooms and Sunset under the stage. Confused, the magician approached the Keyblade Master.

"Why are you helping me?" Trixie asked suspiciously. "Weren't you with the Rainbooms?"

"Good luck tonight," Riku said, ignoring her question as he made his leave. Trixie stared at him as he leapt off the stage, shrugging her shoulders, too focused on taking the Rainboom's place as the runner-ups for the finals. As the Illusionists began setting up for their grand performance, Riku walked up past the rows of seats for the audience in the amphitheater, where Adagio, Aria, and Sonata stood at the end of the walkway as they watched the spectacle in the background. The mind controlled teen lowered himself down on one knee like a knight bowing to their ruler, his Keyblade pointed down in front of him. "The Rainbooms will not be a bother to you anymore, my mistresses."

"That girl also had one of those sword things," Aria said. "How many close calls are we going to have, Adagio?"

"She wasn't able to stand up to our new pet," Adagio pointed out, patting Riku on the head. "Besides, I told you they needed a little shove."

"But they fell down a trap when Trixie pulled the lever," Sonata said, which made Adagio facepalm. "And he kicked that other girl, Twinkle Sparkler, back down in there."

"Ugh. Just go back to sleep, Sonata," Aria groaned in irritation.

"But it's five in the afternoon." Aria facepalmed now, growling at how dumb the ditsy siren was.

"Maybe your brain's the one that fell asleep," the irate siren grumbled under her breath.

"Quit your bickering!" Adagio shouted. "We're this close to getting what we want. If you two can quit fighting with each other, we can get ourselves ready by tonight. By then, those girls will begin arguing, and the magic will be ours when we get on stage." She brought her attention back to the bowing Keyblade wielder as he had one more objective to accomplish. "Why don't you go and keep Sora distracted for us? Your partner may need some help."

"Yes, Mistress Adagio." Riku stood up, following the siren's command as he ran back to the school to keep Sora "distracted".

"I wished we had Sora obeying us," Sonata whined. "His hair's more spiky than that one's."

"Please don't tell me you have a thing for him," Aria begged, nearly gagging at the thought of one of them ever getting attached to a mortal, human or pony. "After over a thousand years, I still don't know how your brain even functions, and you choose the strangest, disgusting things to like."

"Hey, he's actually cute for a human!" Sonata argued. "I like him, but that doesn't mean I love him!"

Adagio groaned and rubbed her temples as her two siren accomplices were at it again. "This is going to be a long evening..."

Sora ran up to the front yard of Canterlot High, his Keyblade held in his hand as he prepared to fight off the swarm of Heartless invading this alternate universe of Equestria. He slowed down, surprised to see not a single Heartless in sight, any signs of a fight, or any sounds of battle at all.

"Ok...Where are the Heartless?" Sora asked himself. "Did Kairi beat them all on her own?" Remaining cautious, he looked around the school for any sign of her. Up on the roof, he spotted someone standing on top of the school, recognizing the long auburn hair and the pink outfit Kairi wore. He quickly rushed over to the building, jumping up onto the side and ran up the wall, vaulting himself up onto the roof as he reached the top. "Kairi! What's happening!? Where's the Heartless!?"

She didn't respond, her back facing him as she looked out at the town. Sora began to worry as he walked up to her, feeling an odd sense of deja vu seeing her back turned to him and the creepy silence like when Destiny Islands was being destroyed by the darkness. He reached his hand out, gently touching her shoulder, feeling her move slightly as she slowly turned her head.

"...Sora," Kairi mumbled, her voice devoid of any life, which began to worry Sora greatly.

"Kairi? Are you ok?" She slowly moved her hand, gently touching his.

Just as he breathed a sigh of relief, Kairi summoned her Keyblade in her other hand, grasping onto his with the other tightly. "Die."

(The Other Promise)

"Huh!?" Kairi suddenly threw Sora over her shoulder, surprising him with how strong she really was. Right as he was flipped upside down, she charged after him, thrusting her Keyblade right toward his abdomen. Sora blocked the oncoming attack, vaulting off his free hand, flipping away from his girlfriend as he was confused by her odd behavior. "Kairi, what are you doing!? It's me, Sora!"

She rushed forward again, casting a barrage of spells at him without giving him a verbal response. Sora avoided the large blasts of Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder spells constantly cast at him, rolling or leaping away with each volley that tried to strike him. He was about to run off the roof, only to step on a hidden Mine spell, launching him up in the air in a fiery blast. Kairi leapt up after him to attack while he was stunned, but he recovered and blocked her Keyblade, defending against her onslaught of swings and thrusts.

Sora pushed away from another strike, getting far enough away from Kairi. "Kairi, stop! What's the matter with you!?" She let out a battle cry, running toward him again. He began evading another flurry of swings, slashing back to push against her. "Why are you attacking me!? Did I do something to upset you!? Did I miss our anniversary or something!?"

"You will not interfere with my mistresses' plan," Kairi said, slowly pushing Sora back as he pushed even harder. He had no idea what she was talking about until he saw the look in her eyes. He gasped, seeing her blue irises were glazed over, caught in a hypnotic trance. "Mistress Adagio will take the magic from the Rainbooms. They will unleash their power unto this world and Equestria."

"...No...You're under their spell," Sora uttered in horror. Kairi must have been caught by the sirens when she and Riku tried to find him and Sunset. "Wait...but if they caught you in their spell...then that means-"

He heard Riku roar from behind him, taking a glance over his shoulder to see his friend charging after him with his Keyblade aimed at his back. Sora quickly cast a Reflect spell, pushing Kairi away while bouncing off Riku's back attack, the reflective shield unleashing a shockwave of light upon contact that sent Riku flying back. He flipped back on his feet, staring down Sora with his glazed eyes in his fighting pose. Sora looked back at him, then back to Kairi as she readied her blade.

The sirens were far more crafty than he thought they were. It was a bad idea to have themselves be separated from each other against beings with the power to cast magic with their vocal chords. Sora may have been extremely lucky that he wasn't under their control, but Riku and Kairi weren't. They always had some kind of backup plan in case someone or something ruined their initial one, going along with the events as they happen and shape them to their advantage. Looking out at the amphitheater, wondered what happened to the others, hoping the sirens didn't command Riku to hurt them when they needed their magic.

"Really cheap move," Sora muttered. "Having my best friend and girlfriend fight against me when you can't try to take me on with your own power. You sirens are just that desperate to be at your strongest." Riku and Kairi slowly began to circle him, waiting for him to make the first move. "I really don't want to hurt you two, but if it means breaking you out of their control from being knocked unconscious...I don't have much of a choice." Tapping into his Drive Forms, Sora's body was engulfed in a flash of light, his clothes glowing brightly as the light shattered around him. Riku and Kairi tried to stop his transformation, leaping forward with their blades poised to strike. Sora held out his arms, his clothes turning yellow as he used his Master Form, the Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades appearing in his hands, blocking the attacks from the hypnotized Keyblade wielders. "I'll get you two out of this trance. I just hope we don't exhaust each other too much for the sirens!"

He pushed his mind controlled friend and lover back, starting with Riku as he rushed forward, holding Oblivion in his right hand while Oathkeeper hovered by the other. Kairi began casting spells to deter Sora, but with the enhanced magical power of his Master Form, he was able to counter them with Reflect, using the pulse of the rebounding light outside of the clear barrier to boost forward. Gripping both Keyblades, Sora unleash a devastating combo that Riku was unable to block for long.

Kairi ran forward while he was distracted, halting his attacks as he flipped upside down and blocked her sneak attack. Riku had quickly recovered, catching Sora in a pincer strike, alternating between him and Kairi to defend their thrusts and slashes. They were a lot more aggressive under the Dazzlings' spell, the sirens intending to keep Sora far enough away from them or stop him completely. Kairi and Riku swung down vertically simultaneously, Oathkeeper blocking Destiny's Embrace in front of Sora while Oblivion blocked Way to the Dawn from behind him.

As Sora pushed back, he attempted to try and reach out to Riku and Kairi, hoping his voice will help them break free of the sirens' control. "Guys, you gotta snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you two! You need to fight back!"

"You will not win," Riku uttered.

"Our mistresses will not allow it," Kairi said, seeing her eyes flash green for a moment.

They were too deep under their control, whatever amount of magic they used to control them more potent than what they did to the rest of the school. "Come on, Riku! Kairi!" Sora said, trying his hardest to get them to come to their senses. "You're stronger than them!"

They weren't going to listen. Sora shoved them back as they went back to attacking him from both sides. He flipped away as their blades clashed, their heads turning toward him as he fired a barrage of Blizzaga spells toward them. Right as the ice flew at them, they swung their Keyblades together, shattering the ice to pieces as the shockwave sent them flying back toward him. Sora spun both his Keyblades to deflect the shards, only to see Riku dash forward. He swung, but missed as a Thundaga spell struck Sora and stunned him. Riku slashed, sending Sora flying back, quickly flipping back onto his feet as he skid across the rooftop.

It felt like their battle had lasted for almost an hour as they exchanged blows, fired a large variety of spells, and clashed blades. The sun was already beginning to set, but Kairi and Riku were not going to relent with the trance they were under. Even with one of Sora's stronger Drive Forms, he was still holding back, not willing to hurt his friend and girlfriend if it meant returning them to normal. The hypnotized duo charged forward again as Sora blocked both of their Keyblades again, all three of them battered and slowly wearing down what stamina they had left in them.

He struggled to push back, but as luck would have it, his Master Form had run out, reverting him back to normal as he now only held his Kingdom Key again. He was still blocking Kairi, but Riku had an opening, rushing forward and striking Sora's gut with a knee. Losing his breath, his guard was dropped as he staggered backward, leaving him defenseless as the two Keyblade Masters struck him one at a time. Sora wasn't able to counter or get away as he was constantly pushed back, Kairi slamming her Keyblade hard into his right arm, making him drop his weapon. They finally stopped their barrage as he staggered over to the edge of the school's roof, nearly falling off after almost tripping over the side.

Riku grabbed Kairi's arm and began spinning her around, gaining momentum as Sora tried to recover. He managed to summon his Keyblade back in his hand just in time as Riku let go, sending Kairi soaring straight at him. She rammed into him, sending the two of them flying off the roof and to the ground below. The two spiraled through the air, Kairi quickly stopping their spinning as she grabbed a hold of his shirt, dashing down toward the ground with Sora underneath her. They hit the ground hard, Sora taking the brunt of the impact as he skid across the front yard of Canterlot High, leaving a long groove in the grass and dirt until they came to a complete stop, Kairi's Keyblade still held back by Sora's even as they fell.

Sora, unfortunately, was heavily injured as he began losing his strength, having his Keyblade knocked out of his hand as Kairi tried to press her blade down against his neck. He struggled to push back to keep her from choking him, staring into the blank, hypnotized blue eyes of his girlfriend. Riku leapt down from the roof and slowly approached them, standing directly over Sora with his blade aimed down at his head.

"R-Riku...Kairi...Don't," Sora pleaded in a last ditch effort to snap them out of their entranced states.

"Our mistresses have already won," Riku said.

Sora braced himself as death awaited him, quickly shutting his eyes to avoid seeing Riku's Keyblade aiming right between his eyes. "Sora!"

He squinted an eye open as Spike called out his name, running right at Riku with his teeth bared. "Spike!?" The canine barked and sunk his teeth in the unsuspecting, mind controlled teen, making him yell out in pain. Kairi looked up from the distraction, giving Sora the chance to retaliate. Recalling his Keyblade again, he zapped Kairi with a Thunder spell, shocking her long enough for him to push her off of him. Vaulting back up on his feet, he spun and swept his leg under Riku's hopping one, the one Spike bit as he clung on trying to shake the pup off, sending him falling to the ground. Spike let go as soon as he fell, both canine and teen backing away as Riku and Kairi got up, Riku limping slightly from the bite. "Ok, as reckless as that was, I appreciate the save."

"I guess it's too late to warn you Riku's under the sirens' spell," Spike said. "Kairi too?"

"Yeah. They must have fallen for a trap." Sora and Spike continued back up until they reached the steps of the school entrance. "I can't snap them out of it. I don't even think Esuna can even cure someone under someone else's mind control."

Someone tapped Sora's shoulder, surprising him as he turned around. Standing before him was one of the students of the school, someone who also had a pony double back in Equestria he had seen a few times. It was a girl with two-toned electric blue hair, wearing a pair of blue headphones on her head, a white jacket skirt with blue lines down the shoulders and ends of the sleeves and a black music note on the skirt, purple pants with lighter lavender lightning bolt patterns around the legs, and blue sneakers. He recalled the unicorn of this girl was named Vinyl Scratch, easily recognizable by the purple-tinted sunglasses she wore all the time.

"I'd cover your ears, dude," the girl warned. She opened the doors, a pair of large speakers blocking the way in as they faced out of the entrance. "These two need a loud dose of sick beats!"

She turned the dials on the speakers up to the maximum volume setting, Sora and Spike quickly taking her advice and covering their ears. After plugging her MP3 player into the large stereo set, picking out one of the many favorite songs within her vast library of music stored in the small device, she immediately began playing it as Riku and Kairi shrugged off their confusion from the DJ's appearance and lunged forward.

(Music To My Ears)

She timed it right as the speakers played a dubstep song at near deafening levels that made all the glass on the windows and doors of the building shake, threatening to shatter them. Taking the full force of the booming beats that pulsed out of the stereo speakers, Riku and Kairi screamed out as their ears were bombarded by the electronic song. Even Sora and Spike winced with their ears covered, and they weren't in the speakers' range. As the hypnotized teens clutched their ears to drown out the sound, their eyes squinted open, their eyes slowly returning, the loud music flooding through their ears and into their heads drowning out the spell of the sirens' song until it was completely out of their system. Once they fell to their knees and dropped their Keyblades, fading away in a flash of light as they hit the ground, the teen DJ turned down the stereo's volume and stopped the music.

"Augh, my ears!" Riku cried out. Sora removed his hands from his ears, carefully approaching his friend and girlfriend as they slowly came around and recovered from getting deafened at point blank range. He gripped his Keyblade tightly as they lifted up their heads, their eyes no longer glazed over, back to their normal selves. "Who the heck blasts speakers up that loud!?"

(Friends in My Heart)

"Riku? Kairi? You two okay?" Sora asked.

"That depends on if our ears are bleeding," Kairi grumbled, slowly regaining her hearing.

"I think mine are," Riku said. He tried to stand up, only to wince and fall back down. "My leg!" Looking down at his injured leg, he lifted up his pants leg to see a bite mark that dug deep into his skin. "What the-? Did a dog bite me?"

"That was me," Spike admitted. "I had to stop you from hurting Sora, and you two clearly weren't yourself."

Riku and Kairi remembered what had happened when Spike mentioned they weren't themselves, which made them cringe in shame. "Right...The sirens tricked us..."

"What exactly happened to you two?" Sora asked as he helped them both up.

Riku cast Cure, the effect of the healing spell surrounding the three Keyblade wielders to numb the pain of his leg bite, along with the rest of his sore body. "We were trying to find you and Sunset in the school, just to make sure her darkness doesn't get too serious and we needed to help you out."

"We heard your voice, but it turned out to be one of the sirens mimicking your voice," Kairi added. "Before we realized it, we were too late to get away, and they cast their spell on us." Seeing the tired state the three of them were in, along with their slightly torn clothing, she and Riku must have fought Sora while under the sirens' control. "Guess they figured we were powerful fighters like you when we tried to fight back, though we were too late to do anything when they finally got us."

"I actually thought you two had me," Sora said, though having nearly killed him didn't lift Riku or Kairi's spirits. "Hey, you're finally freed from their spell thanks to having music blasting in your ears. I guess if you play something at max volume straight to your hearing, it breaks their hold on you."

Though the Dazzlings were a different kind of siren, the other two Keyblade wielders figured their spell could be beaten if a song was louder than their singing. "...I guess that was possible. Even if it was magical, breaking someone out of a trance through force or a trigger word or phrase can break any kind of mind control."

"What else did we even do while under their control?" Riku asked as he rubbed his head.

"You helped Trixie trap the girls down at the bottom of the stage of the amphitheater and attacked Twilight when she had gotten out from the trapdoor," Spike explained, which made the teen wince as he struck his girlfriend against his will.

"Great. That's going to haunt me more than nearly losing her several times," he grumbled.

"It wasn't on purpose, Riku. I'm sure Twilight and the girls will understand." Riku grunted sadly and looked down at the ground, hoping Twilight would forgive him. Sora turned to Kairi and wrapped his arms around her. "And I know you won't really hurt me unless I do something stupid."

"Yeah," Kairi said with a giggle. "I probably would."

She wrapped her arms around Sora's neck as the couple shared a kiss, holding each other closely as he forgave Kairi due to her will being manipulated by three equine songstresses. "I guess this makes up for what happened last winter with my you-know-what form," Sora said as he whispered in Kairi's ear. "But next time, you're going to have to knock me unconscious before we're even with each other." She laughed again, but nodded her head. The two fell apart as they looked at the girl who helped save the eyblade wielders, taking pictures of the couple with her phone with a sly grin. "Hey. No flash photography."

(Twister)

"Hey, you don't get many good pics over heroics around here that often," she said, putting her phone away.

"As if you guys didn't get enough action at the Fall Formal," Sora said sarcastically. Now that things had calmed down, he began to wonder why the DJ wasn't like everyone else. "...Is your name Vinyl Scratch?"

"You know my name without even talking with me?" Vinyl asked as his guess was correct.

"Well, you kind of look like a unicorn I've seen around town back through the portal," he answered. "You know, where everyone there's a pony?"

"There's a pony that's exactly like me? And I'm a unicorn there?...Sweet." Vinyl gave a thumbs up, making Riku shake his head in exasperation at the blatant response to knowing of one's double from an alternate world.

"But how come you're not like the others?" Kairi asked. "Everyone's supposed to be fighting and arguing, and you didn't compete with a band."

"I was actually wondering about that." Vinyl scratched her head in confusion. "I thought that everyone was supposed to be practicing for the Musical Showcase this weekend, but then I heard a Battle of the Bands was going on right at the last minute. What really made me worry is my best friend, Octavia Melody, yelled at me after I asked her what was happening, and I know she can be a bit uptight with her usual behavior and poise as a cellist, but that wasn't like her at all."

"Were you in the cafeteria yesterday?" Spike asked. "That's when the sirens began singing their spell to everyone competing in the Battle of the Bands."

"I was there, but all I heard was my music I made for the showcase." The DJ pointed at her headphones she was wearing. "I played my beats full blast in my headphones. Need to make sure every single beat and pitch were perfect so I could get everybody jumping out of their seats at the amphitheater."

"Well, guess that explains why you aren't like the others," Riku reasoned. "I guess music really is the only defense against the sirens; the louder the song, there's no way they can reach your hearing with their magical singing." Vinyl brought a finger to her chin as she looked up in thought, now understanding what was the cause of the strange behaviors everyone had. "Though how you don't lose your hearing if you blare music like that, I don't know how you haven't gone permanently deaf at this point."

"Dude, dubstep is the best!" Vinyl argued. "That stuff needs to be played loud: the bass booming, the ground shaking, it's perfect music for anything! And I just played you guys my best song I made for the showcase!...By the way, those new girls you called sirens, are they with Sunset Shimmer or what?"

"They've apparently been in your world for over a thousand years," Sora answered.

"...Huh. Thought they would have looked older," Vinyl pondered.

"Just keep those headphones on if they sing." The DJ nodded her head, never going anywhere without her headgear. "Speaking of, where's everyone else? I'd expected someone or several people rushing out to find out why someone played loud music around here."

"They all must be down at the amphitheater, then." They looked out to where the outdoor stage was, the sun nearly set completely as they saw lights shining in the distance.

"Oh no. The finals are already starting!" Spike exclaimed. "And the others are trapped under the stage!"

"Hopefully none of them are fighting with each other, or else the Dazzlings will take their magic from their negative energy." Sora looked back at Riku and Kairi. "You two need to stay as far away from the amphitheater if they get on stage. We don't want to risk you two getting back under their mind control again."

"Hey, if we're dealing with magical singing creatures, and if my headphones kept me safe, I've got extras I carry," Vinyl said. She pulled out a couple pairs of spare headphones connected to a couple more MP3s, one colored pink while the other was white. "And if we're gonna turn this Battle of the Bands into an epic fight, the Rainbooms will need some sound equipment to play over those beasts from a safe distance. I just need to run back to my place and get my gear."

"Thanks, Vinyl. We're going to need it to play that counter-spell...if Twilight finally finished it yet." Riku and Kairi took the offered devices, placing them on their heads and making sure they weren't set at deafening levels. "Meet us at the hill overlooking the amphitheater. That seems like a perfect spot to set up your equipment."

"Cool! I'll see you there!" The Keyblade wielders and Spike split up from Vinyl, the DJ running back into town to gather her sound equipment while the heroes ran to the amphitheater, ready for a showdown against the Dazzlings after they rescue the girls trapped under the stage.


	98. Rainbow Rocks part 5

The finals for the Battle of the Bands were already underway, all of CHS attending the event to hear the two finalists and their best performance of the evening. First was Trixie and the Illusionists, already up on stage in their best magician outfits for their band's theme. Although, the song they played was the exact same one they played for the semi-finals, Trixie didn't seem to care much, seeing as everyone in the crowd actually liked it.

 _[Trixie]_  
 _Ya better believe_  
 _I got tricks up my sleeve_  
 _And I captivate_  
 _'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

 _[The Illusionists]_  
 _Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _[Trixie]_  
 _Ya better believe_  
 _I got tricks up my sleeve_  
 _See me dominate_  
 _'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

 _[The Illusionists]_  
 _Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh_

While the band was performing, underneath the stage, the girls of CHS, Twilight, and Sunset were trapped with no way out. The door leading in and out of the storage space was unable to be opened from inside, and the trap door remained closed as Trixie's band was performing. Even if they were to shout for help, no one would be able to hear them over the music booming through the several speakers for the audience to hear, nor would any of them want to help them under the sirens' spell. Twilight was still recovering from being stunned by Riku's Thundaga spell, finally able to move as the paralysis wore out, but she sat against the wall in distress. She knew there was no way her spell would work to counteract the Dazzlings' magic when it was a failure waiting to happen.

The others weren't faring well either, being cooped up in one room for the last couple of hours already stressful enough when their school and world was about to be taken over by mystical beings banished from Equestria. The only one still trying to find a way out was Rainbow Dash, ramming into the steel door with her shoulder as hard as she could. Her efforts were to no avail as it still held shut, barely budging it at all.

"Just give it up, Rainbow," Applejack said. "You've been at this for the last couple hours. We're stuck in here."

"It won't even matter," Twilight muttered sadly. "I don't think my counter-spell would have worked anyway..."

"I'm sure it would have worked," Sunset assured.

"Well, it would have if a certain band member didn't keep tryin' to hog all the spotlight," Applejack grumbled, leering at Rainbow Dash.

"Ok, you guys don't need to get all cryptic," Rainbow said. "Just tell Twilight not to get all caught up trying to be the leader of the band."

The girls, except Twilight, facepalmed at Rainbow's obliviousness. "Ah was talkin' about you, Rainbow Dash!"

"Me!? I'm trying to make my band rocks as hard as we can!" The egotistical guitarist cluelessly sparked the growing conflict as Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity glared at Rainbow.

"OUR BAND!" the other four Rainbooms shouted simultaneously.

"This may have been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack argued.

"I'm the one who writes all the songs!" Rainbow countered, angering Fluttershy more than the timid teen could ever get.

"I write songs!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "You just never want us to play them!"

"And I had the perfect outfits for us to wear!" Rarity said, making Applejack want to pull her hair out from her needless sense to make their band fashion savvy.

"Rarity, no one cares about the costumes!" Applejack yelled. "That's how our first round nearly ended in disaster!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Rarity argued. "And at least I seem to care about giving some creative contribution!"

"Hey! Anybody here remember the fun!?" Pinkie shouted. "I'll give you a hint: IT'S THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF THE RAINBOOMS!"

The girls soon began bickering and shouting over each other, the tension between them finally reaching their boiling point. Sunset was the only one out of the six girls she was stuck with who wasn't either trying to tear at each other's throats or moping in misery. She hoped Sora would show up soon if he stopped Riku and Kairi from trying to kill him and finally get them out. Little did they notice that the negative energy from the Rainbooms was already flowing out from them and up onto the stage, already giving the Dazzlings what they desired.

 _[Trixie]_  
 _Ya better believe_  
 _I got tricks up my sleeve_  
 _See me dominate_  
 _'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

Trixie and the Illusionists' song ended in a burst of fireworks, the crowd applauding their performance. They took their leave, passing by the Dazzlings in their flashier outfits for the finals.

"Try to top that," Trixie mocked.

"Oh no. I don't know if we can," Adagio said sarcastically, she, Aria, and Sonata laughing, knowing they could never be beaten at what they live to do. Just as they were about to walk on stage, they noticed the green mist of negative energy seeping out from the stage floor, filled with Equestrian magic that they were dying to absorb after all these months. "There we go, girls. Dig in, because it's showtime."

The trio stepped out on the stage, catching everyone's attention as a low, hypnotic beat rang around them. Their pendants began glowing, slowly absorbing the energy around them, taking in their fill and growing stronger.

 _[The Dazzlings]_  
 _Ahh, ah-ah, ahh_  
 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_  
 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

While the sirens began their song, running up to the hill looking out at the amphitheater, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Spike reached the top. They froze when they saw the sirens were already on stage, their song stronger as they seemed to have absorbed the magic from the girls underneath them.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Sora said. Riku and Kairi made sure their headphones were on their heads as tightly as they could, picking a random song from the long list of tunes Vinyl had put into her spare MP3 players, while also putting it up loud enough to drown out the Dazzlings' hypnotic vocal chords. "They're not going to win! Let's get the girls out of there!"

With Sora leading the way, Riku, Kairi, and Spike followed, running around the stands to avoid being spotted by the singing trio casting a stronger spell with their newly regained magic.

Sunset gasped as she heard the sirens begin their performance, looking back at the arguing bandmates. "Girls, stop arguing!" she said, getting their attention, though it appeared to be too late. "This is what the Dazzlings wanted all this time! They're already feeding off your magic!"

"But how?" Applejack asked. "It's the magic of friendship. There's nothin' negative about it."

Sunset looked back at Twilight, still down about her failure to stop the sirens, which meant it was up to her to fill in for the Princess of Friendship. "Ever since you girls started this band, you've all been fighting over the smallest things that don't really matter for the band itself...I didn't say anything because it felt like it wasn't my place to interfere." She looked down at her hands, her true reason not saying anything was due to her not feeling part of the group and the darkness within her threatening to take over again. She wasn't going to let the darkness haunt her anymore as it had in the past few months, taking Sora's words to heart. She looked up with more confidence, her friends waiting for her to continue. "I'm still new to this 'friendship' thing, and I still have a lot to learn. But if you don't work out the small problems that turn into big disasters from the start, then the magic of friendship can be turned into something else."

Twilight looked up, surprised by Sunset's words. She had been so worked up trying to figure out the counter-spell, she didn't even pay attention to all the arguing the girls were in. She stood up and approached Sunset.

"I can't believe I didn't see any of this," Twilight said. "I was supposed to be the one with all the answers after everything I've been through in the past. All I've done was let you all down."

"I don't think anyone's supposed to have all the answers others want you to have," Sunset said. "But you can count on your friends to find it for you. Sora surely did earlier, and I'm sure he wouldn't have been who he is today without the friends he's made."

"...You're right. And I think you helped me find the solution we need." Lifted by Sunset's speech, Twilight summoned her Keyblade. "Stand back, girls. I'm going to try to get us out of here. The Dazzlings haven't won yet!"

Tapping into her Harmony Links, Twilight focused more on the strength from the Element of Honesty, her muscles growing a little more as her power increased. The others backed away as the princess charged forward, pulling her blade back for a powerful swing that will send the door flying off its hinges. Suddenly, the door opened up, Sora yelping in surprise as Twilight came rushing at them, the powered up princess crying out as she couldn't stop her swing. Sora managed to get out of the way and avoid the swing, but Twilight stumbled and ended up tackling Riku, sending the both falling to the ground.

"...Uhh, we could have just gotten the door for you," Sora said.

"What took you so long?" Twilight grumbled. She pushed herself up on her knees, her apology to Riku for ramming into him halting when she saw the headphones he fixed as he sat up. "...Why are you wearing those?"

"Not sure if he can hear you," Sora answered for Riku since he was listening to what was currently playing to drown out the harmonizing sirens. "Out of all the other people at CHS, Vinyl managed to avoid getting caught by the sirens' spell the other day because she was listening to music with headphones on. Play any loud enough music that's stronger than theirs, it blocks out their magical singing."

"Oh..." She noticed Kairi was wearing a pair of headphones too, giving her a wave. "That makes sense. Louder music wins over musical spells if somepony can't hear it." Twilight and Riku stood up, she and the rest of the girls seeing the disheveled state the three Keyblade wielders were in. "...You three ended up fighting?"

"For a long while, but thanks to Vinyl and her music blasting right in their faces, it cancelled out the mind control they were under," Sora explained.

"And Sora wouldn't have survived without my help," Spike added as he leapt into Twilight's arms. "Riku and Kairi had him on the ropes, but I bit Riku on the leg to stop him from stabbing him through the head with his Keyblade. He's kind of a bit down after I told him what he did to you earlier under the sirens' spell."

Even though Riku couldn't hear what was being said, he knew they must have been talking about him while under the effect of the Dazzlings' magic. Twilight saw him avert his eyes from hers. She didn't really blame him for attacking her since he was under a spell, though they'll have to make up for what had happened once the sirens are finished.

"Let's not wait any longer, y'all!" Applejack said. "Time for us to prove we still have the magic of friendship in us!"

"Right. And we need to fight fire with fire if we're going to win this." Pinkie squealed in excitement at Twilight's words.

"Yay! The band's getting back together!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"We're getting OUR band back together," Rainbow corrected, no longer letting her ego as band leader get into her head as she now realized that the fate of their world was really at stake.

"But what version of the counter-spell are we going to use?" Rarity asked.

"I don't think it really matters what we play as long as we play a song together," Twilight said.

"And I know a song Fluttershy wrote that would be perfect." Fluttershy gasped in surprise as Rainbow suggested one of her songs, feeling elated to finally play something she wrote.

"But, since we're savin' the world and all, Ah think we should dress in style," Applejack said, looking over to Rarity.

"I thought you'd never ask." Rarity pulled a mobile hanger she had brought with her earlier that had the outfits she designed for her and the Rainbooms for the finals. Sora slumped over and groaned, completely giving up with Rarity's fashion trending for a band when they need to save the world. "Well, at least they're fashionable without any added accessories that could get in the way of anything."

"As long as they don't have anything magnetic, fine by me," Sora uttered, running a hand through his hair in slight annoyance, but he dropped his disdain as he focused on their plan. "Let's get going. Grab what gear you have and follow me."

After the Rainbooms gathered their instruments that fell with them, Pinkie only able to bring her drumsticks, Sora, Riku, and Kairi lead the way as the group traveled around to reach the hilltop where they would meet with Vinyl.

The Dazzlings continued vocalizing, their pendants glowing as they charged their magic to fully unleash their power on the audience listening to them. They got their full attention, mostly due to their spell on them as they planned to put them in a deeper trance to control.

 _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_  
 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_  
 _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_  
 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_  
 _Welcome to the show_

 _[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]_  
 _Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_  
 _We're here to let you know_

 _[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]_  
 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_  
 _Our time is now_

 _[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]_  
 _Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

 _[The Dazzlings]_  
 _Your time is running out_

 _[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]_  
 _Ah, ah, ah_

As the Dazzlings "entertained" everyone, the Rainbooms were finally dressed up in their outfits, the heroes standing on the hill as they looked down at the amphitheater. Riku and Kairi kept their headphones on, not knowing how far their magic will reach, unable to do much to help, otherwise end up having their protective headgear slip off and be affected by the sirens again.

"Ok, so how exactly are we supposed to play over them from here?" Rainbow asked.

A car horn honked behind them, Vinyl pulling up the hill in her Convertible, colored white and blue while matching her style. "'Sup, guys! Hope I'm not too late!"

"A car?" Riku facepalmed as they saw no sign of her gear the DJ promised to bring. "How are we supposed to play music to reach out to everyone with a car's stereo system!?"

"Dude, you haven't seen nothing yet." Vinyl pressed a button on the dashboard, which began to transform her vehicle into a full set booth for a DJ to entertain an audience. Flashing lights, lots of speakers, a rainbow soundscreen on the front, a turntable replacing the dash of her Convertible, and plenty of ports to patch in musical instruments for their notes to be heard through the speakers. Riku's jaw dropped in shock while everyone else was already excited to put Vinyl Scratch's setup to the test. "Told you I had to get my gear back at my place. Can't exactly drive this to school without getting into some kind of trouble if something activates my custom mixer/ride."

"...H-How?" The stunned Keyblade Master muttered, his eye twitching as he shakily lifted a pointed finger at the vehicle-turned DJ mixing booth.

"Riku, you're really going to question how this is possible when we can turn our Keyblades into gliders?" Sora asked. "Now, quit gawking and let's set everything up!"

Everyone quickly began setting up the Rainbooms' instruments, hooking them up to the DJ mixer/vehicle to take on the Dazzlings and fight music versus music. Pinkie had her drums, no one bothering to question where she pulled the heavy drum set from out of nowhere as they were definitely needed.

 _[The Dazzlings]_  
 _Feel the wave of sound_  
 _As it crashes down_

Sora looked back as the Dazzlings began singing again after warming up more of their vocals. The sirens unleashed a red sound wave, their pendants glowing brighter as the wave of musical energy flowed down on the audience. They grew lost in a deeper trance, staring at the stage like mindless zombies as their eyes were only focused on the performing trio. The gems unleashed incredible magical power, making Adagio, Aria, and Sonata hover in the air, the red light engulfing them as they began to transform.

 _You can't turn away_  
 _We'll make you want to sta-a-a-ay_

 _We will be adored_  
 _Tell us that you want us_  
 _We won't be ignored_  
 _It's time for our reward_

 _Now you need us_  
 _Come and heed us_  
 _Nothing can stop us now_

The Dazzlings shattered the red veil of magical energy that shrouded them as they pulled off a similar pony transformation just like the Rainbooms. They grew equine ears on top of their heads, their hair grown out longer to form tails, but on their backs were fins in the shape of wings nearly similar to their siren forms back in Equestria. Sora looked back at the band, seeing the girls were all set up with their instruments, Twilight with a microphone, Vinyl sitting in her booth, and Riku, Kairi, Sunset, and Spike waiting on the sides of the DJ mixer.

"Ok, girls, now or never!" Sora shouted as he leapt up on top of Vinyl's transformed vehicle/mixing booth, summoning his Keyblade in one hand while the DJ tossed him a mic, catching it in the other. "Hey, sirens! You want a fight!? Well, here it is! Hit it, Rainbooms!"

Hearing Sora's voice amplified by his microphone, the Dazzlings looked out at the hill, surprised to see him still alive and the girls freed from underneath the stage they hovered over without no one noticing. Their hypnotic music was soon drowned out by the upbeat song played by the Rainbooms, Sora joining in as he would take part in the "battle" in the Battle of the Bands.

 _[The Rainbooms and Sora]_  
 _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _I've got the music in me_  
 _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _[Twilight Sparkle]_  
 _Don't need to hear a crowd_  
 _Cheering out my name_

 _[Sora]_  
 _I didn't come here seeking_  
 _Infamy or fame_

 _[The Rainbooms and Sora]_  
 _The one and only thing_  
 _That I am here to bring_  
 _Is music, is the music_  
 _Is the music in my soul_

Sora dropped hid mic back down to Vinyl and jumped high in the air, himself and the Rainbooms transformed in bright flashes of light. The girls' magic as they played gave them the usual effects of their transformation: pony ears, long tail, appropriate extra appendages their pony doubles back in Equestria have for all except Pinkie and Applejack, but they also had the same transformed mane colors like the powers the Mane Six had in their recently given rainbow powers. Sora underwent the same changes through the power of his Harmony Form, though without the added highlights or streaks like the girls.

 _[The Rainbooms]_  
 _Gonna break out (Out!)_  
 _Set myself free, yeah_  
 _Let it all go (Go!)_  
 _Just let it be, yeah_

 _Find the music in your heart_  
 _Let the music make you start_  
 _To set yourself apart_

As Sora hovered above everyone, he summoned the Keyblades of Harmony, levitating them above the girls that hold their respective element. He and Twilight both rose their arms into the air, summoning the Ultima Keyblade and the princess's powered up Keyblade with her rainbow form in their hands. The magic released from the band's music began to break the spell on the audience as they looked back, staring in awe at the heroes. Even with the flashy transformation and Sora's confident grin, Adagio wasn't the least bit deterred.

"Well, they didn't kill each other," Aria uttered. "At least he was distracted long enough."

"Hey, there's that spirally weapon of his!" Sonata said cheerfully, only to groan in disappointment. "Too bad he's gonna use it on us."

"No matter," Adagio said, brushing off the fact the Rainbooms and Sora were out of their predicaments. "Sora should have done something to us, but it's his own hubris that's his downfall. If they want a real Battle of the Bands, then let's battle!"

 _[The Dazzlings]_  
 _What we have in store (ah-ah)_  
 _All we want and more (ah-ah)_

The Dazzlings brought the audience's attention back to them, their magic stronger as they were closer to the unfortunate crowd.

 _We will break on through (ah-ah)_  
 _Now it's time to finish you!_

(Dismiss)

The Sirens' eyes began to glow red, their pendants glowing brighter until they released a bright flash of light. Shooting out from their bodies were apparitions of their true bodies, hovering in the air above the amphitheater as they stared down at the opposing teens on the hill. As sirens, with hooved forelegs, a long, fish-like tail, a long fin running down their back, and bearing a gem similar to what they wore embedded in their chests, their scales were colored like the ones from the legend when Star Swirl banished them: Adagio with yellow scales, Aria with lavender scales, and Sonata with blue scales.

"Ok...That doesn't look good," Rainbow commented.

"I don't think those are just simple illusions," Twilight said. "That's what they really look like...And with the magic they stole when you girls were fighting, they've regained all the power they lost a thousand years ago."

"They may be at full power, but that doesn't mean they're no match for us!" Sora landed in front of the Rainbooms, bringing his Keyblades to their appropriate positions around him as he held the Ultima Keyblade firmly in both hands. "Just focus on playing the music and unleash your magic. I'll take these sirens head-on and keep you covered."

"Sora!" The fully powered Keyblade wielder looked back at Riku and Kairi, their Keyblades summoned in their hands. They both tossed their weapons at him, quickly catching them as his Ultima Keyblade hovered with the other six Keyblades. "Knock them around a few times for us!"

"Be careful!" Kairi said.

Sora nodded his head, levitating Way to the Dawn and Destiny's Embrace in an orbit around his body as he gripped the Ultima Keyblade back in his hand. "Alright, Dazzlings. Time to face the music!"

The Rainbooms began rocking out on their instruments as the sirens' astral bodies began to fly toward them to counter back their powerful song spells. Sora ran forward, gaining enough speed before flapping his wings and shooting off from the ground toward the attacking sea ponies. The magical shockwaves began splitting the sirens apart, avoiding their musical counter-spell as they tried to attack the girls. Sonata flew closer, but Sora intercepted her, ramming into the illusion with a hard slash of his Keyblade. Though it did great harm, it only made the Sonata down on the stage wince, her magic still holding strong as she struggled to break away from the teen up in the sky.

Aria flew down to help Sonata, to her dismay, but as she got closer, the Keyblades of Harmony retaliated and slashed wildly. Completely caught off guard, the lavender siren was repeatedly struck, his back completely turned to her yet able to counter with the nine Keyblades in his possession. After slamming Sonata down toward the ground, Sora turned his attention to Aria, thrusting his arms forward to send them flying toward her. She unleashed a powerful wail, pushing the blades back from the powerful shockwaves, but that only served as a distraction as she was struck by magical projectiles coming from the Rainbooms.

As the girls played, they each took a turn performing a solo, unleashing their magic as the cutie marks of their respective owners fired from their instruments in the musical sound waves from each note they made. Aria was struck by a wave of butterflies, making her roar in irritation as they surrounded her. Sora pulled back his blades as he watched them pink fluttering lights surrounded the siren and began glowing, Twilight using her Keyblade magic from below to assist and add a bit more power to her friends' magical music playing. The glowing lights soon exploded into shocking electricity, zapping Aria and stunning her as she fell, only to quickly recover and fly back.

Sonata lunged at Sora as his back was turned, only for several magical apples and lightning bolts flew straight at her, each of them coated in fire and ice. She shrieked as the freezing apples struck her back, getting Sora's attention as she was suddenly lit on fire by the flaming lightning bolts. Sonata began flailing around, both her apparition and real body screaming erratically as the siren flew around, trying to quell the fire enshrouding her with the speed she was moving, though it didn't do much until the fire died down a moment later. She didn't have time to breathe a sigh of relief as Sora flew above her, taking each Keyblade in his hand and using Strike Raid, sending each blade spiraling down on Sonata. Each one hit their mark, sending the siren staggering about as she failed to get away.

He didn't notice Adagio sneak up on him, lunging toward the teen and sending them hurtling toward the ground. "You should have stopped us when you had the chance!" Adagio mocked with a smirk. "We should be thanking you for giving us plenty of time to get the magic we needed, and we'll commemorate you as the dumbest hero of all time when we take over this world!"

"I told you we were going to stop you before you think you've won!" Sora grabbed Adagio's torso, sending them flipping through the air as he aimed her down at the ground. "Don't underestimate me just because I let you three go easily earlier!"

Planting his feet on her chest, Sora pushed off hard, sending Adagio crashing to the ground. He flipped around, flapping his wings hard into a swift dive, aiming his, Riku's, and Kairi's Keyblades down at her. The siren shrugged off the landing, moving out of the way right before Sora landed on her and thrust the three Keyblades down on her. He looked up after pulling out all three blades, spiral jumping to the side as Sonata tried to rush him again, slicing her a few times before landing back on his feet.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sonata whined. She turned around to try and tackle him again, only to freeze in place as all nine Keyblades were aimed at her. "Uh oh."

Aria spotted Sonata surrounded by the floating Keyblades, but as she was about to let out a spell with her voice, Pinkie and Rarity provided backup with their solos; magical blue and yellow balloons and blue diamonds fired at the lavender siren's side. The gems, upon contact, made Aria's astral body feel heavy with an added Gravity effect thanks to Twilight's magic, and the balloons popped, sending her flying into the air and falling even harder with each gem that hit her.

Sora pointed his finger out, holding it in the air, making the Keyblades shimmer for a brief moment. He then swiftly swung his arm around in every direction, controlling each blade individually as they were flung straight through Sonata. The siren yelped in pain as each Keyblade struck her, trapping her as they moved faster and faster. Adagio flew in and let out a vocalized sound wave, creating an impenetrable barrier around Sonata, held up as she sang.

"I knew you had more tricks under your belt," Sora said, pushing himself off the ground, summoning his Ultima Keyblade back in his hand. "But let's see if that spell is able to protect you!"

Sonata looked up and let out a shriek, the loud, shaky sound wave reaching Sora's ears. He yelled and held his head, stopping in place as the shriek echoed even louder in his own head. Seeing Twilight in trouble, she let out a few vocals into the mic, her Keyblade glowing as she swung it in her telekinesis, firing her own magical sound waves toward Adagio as she stopped her protective barrier singing. Growling in irritation, the yellow siren took in a deep breath and let out a louder, shriller, vocalized wail. The attack not only shot back Twilight's wave, it also sent Sora flying back and reached the Rainbooms, nearly knocking them over.

Sora managed to recover after the ringing shrieks stopped, hovering a few yards away from the others. He looked up, Sonata and Aria joining Adagio's side. They released a powerful vocalized wail Adagio made earlier, but their combined power made it far stronger than usual. Sora quickly called forth the Keyblades, connecting them together by their guards to make a nine-pointed shield, casting a strong barrier around him and his friends. As the sound waves struck, his shield didn't keep their voices out, and it was already starting to give as he struggled to push back. The Rainbooms were pushed back along with him while Riku, Kairi, Sunset, Spike, and Vinyl held onto the DJ's mixer/Convertible for dear life.

The sirens' singing grew higher and higher in pitch, strengthening their spell while Sora grunted heavily, pouring as much of his own magic into his shield. The barrier began to crack until it finally shattered, Sora gasping in shock as the Keyblades were flung away and the girls were knocked over, Twilight losing her grip on her microphone as it was flung over to Sunset. The trio of sea ponies let out a swift vocal chord out at the end of their long-winded wail, striking the teen hard. Sora let out a painful scream, flung back by the impacting sound wave, smacking the ground hard as he rolled back to the others until he smacked into the front of Vinyl's soundscreen, surprisingly not damaging it as it stopped him.

"Sora!" Kairi cried out with worry as she and Riku ran up to him. Sora could barely hear anything, only the loud ringing of the sirens' song deafening him, groaning in pain as the vocals made his body numb along with the harsh landing. The Princess of Heart called her Keyblade back to her, casting Curaga on him, which thankfully helped stopped the echoing singing rattling his skull and his injuries. "Are you ok!?"

"Yeah, but those three are tough," Sora said, wincing a little as he stood up. The sirens from both the stage and the air smirked, their power far stronger than him and the Rainbooms, even with the power of the Elements of Harmony. "They must have absorbed so much negative energy, their magic will easily break through against us...We need more magic..." His equine ears perked up as he got an idea. "...Wait..." Sora looked at Sunset, picking up the microphone as she stared up at the sirens with worry. "Sunset! We need your help!"

"Me? But, what can I do?" Sunset questioned, confused by Sora's request for her help. "I don't have the power to use the Elements of Harmony. I don't have any magic in this world."

"No. Sora's right," Twilight said as she got up on her knees. "You're just as much a part of this group as much as any of us."

"We're supposed to show those sirens the magic of friendship, and we need all of our friends. That includes you," Sora said.

Sunset wasn't exactly sure she could really benefit in helping Sora and the Rainbooms stop the sirens. She may have been a unicorn at first, but she wasn't destined to be an Element of Harmony like Twilight. She began to doubt herself for a moment, but with the fate of this world, everyone at CHS, and her friends standing before her about to fall to three magical beings, she had to do something to help. Sora's words earlier back at the school, where she needed to wait until it was the right time for everyone to see she has changed for the better, now couldn't be any better time. She promised herself her past would not bother her today or in the future, and today, she was going to put her problems behind her.

She looked at her friends, asking for her help, nodding her head with a determined gaze. She might not contribute much, but they needed her, just like the girls needed help stopping their fighting and see why they weren't getting along in the band. Sunset stepped forward, taking off her jacket and tossing it aside, metaphorically tearing away a part of her that brought her down the wrong path as she now sees the light in her. After Vinyl checked to make sure her setup wasn't messed up from the sound wave and Sora crashing against it, she brought the music back with some synthetic drum beats as the other girls slowly got back up from their fall. Sunset held the mic up to her lips, Sora and Twilight stepping forward as she began to sing, adding her own strength for her friends' music.

 _[Sunset Shimmer]_  
 _You're never gonna bring me down_  
 _You're never gonna break this part of me_  
 _My friends are here to bring me around_  
 _Not singing just for popularity_

The sirens rolled their eyes, their futile attempt to try and out-sing them hopeless as their power was stronger than theirs. Twilight stood by Sunset as they sang together, the rest of the Rainbooms joining in as they began playing their instruments again, while Sora continued walking forward, calling back his Keyblades as they swung in time with the beat.

 _[Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle]_  
 _We're here to let you know_  
 _That we won't let it go_

 _[The Rainbooms]_  
 _Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

 _[Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle]_  
 _And you can try to fight_  
 _But we have got the light of_

 _[The Rainbooms]_  
 _Friendship on our side!_

"They can't be serious," Adagio muttered. "Let finish this once and for all!"

The sirens flew down to attack, but the Rainbooms increased the volume of their song. Kairi and Riku gave Sora their Keyblades again, along with Twilight as all ten Keyblades flew around them in an orbit, remaining vertical as they spun faster and faster. Sora, Twilight, and Sunset raised their hands up, the blades glowing a bright light, powered by the Rainboom's magic released from their music.

 _Got the music in our hearts_  
 _We're here to blow this thing apart_  
 _And together, we will never_  
 _Be afraid of the dark_

The trio swiped their hands to the side, releasing a powerful shockwave of light all around them. The apparitions were struck, sending them flying back to the amphitheater, the wave reaching the Dazzlings as well as the audience. The girls on the stage gasped in shock as their power began waning, dropping to their feet as their eyes returned to normal. The crowd had also been freed from the sirens' control as they looked back at the music, watching the Rainbooms' performance as the spell was fully broken.

"W-What!? What is this!?" Adagio exclaimed. "Our spell is broken!?"

In the stands, Flash shook his head after the spell broke from the Rainbooms' power, looking back at the group standing on the hill. His memory was a little fuzzy, but seeing Sora and Twilight here to save them from whatever mess they got into now was a relief. It was then that he noticed Sunset was singing with the band, never really knowing if she was actually a part of the Rainbooms or just hung out with the girls as they practiced.

 _Here to sing our song out loud_  
 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

Suddenly, Sunset began glowing as she floated up into the air. The others watched her in surprise as Equestrian magic began to show itself from inside her. Equine ears appeared on top of her head, her red and yellow hair growing longer to form a tail, and an orange aura-like horn grew out from her forehead. She looked at her horn, highly shocked, but incredibly ecstatic, unsure how she was able to transform like the other girls, but that didn't stop her from feeling like a part of the group.

 _As the music of our friendship_  
 _Survives, survives!_

Soon, the crowd joined in, as well as Riku, Kairi, Spike, and Vinyl. The magical lights coming from the Rainbooms and Sunset began rising up into the sky, along with the Keyblades as they formed a massive orb of swirling light and harmonic magic above them. Sora knew what would come next as the Keyblades of Harmony beckoned him, bounding up into the sky and flying up in front of the sphere.

 _[All sans Dazzlings]_  
 _Got the music in our hearts_  
 _We're here to blow this thing apart_  
 _And together, we will never_  
 _Be afraid of the dark_

The ten Keyblades floated in front of magical sphere, spaced out around it as Sora flew up to the center. He slowly spread his arms out as a pair of large blueish-white translucent wings spread out with him, the energy from the giant ball of light whirling away the dark clouds around it. It soon began to form into something larger, Sora staying in place as he raised his arms up in the air, commanding the Keyblades to aim down at a certain point, the Keyblades of Harmony charging a light matching their colors at the end while the remaining four shined a white light.

 _Here to sing our song out loud_  
 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

"This can't be happening!" Adagio shouted. "We're supposed to be stronger than them!"

"We can't even use our magic after that light hit us!" Aria exclaimed.

"Uhh, girls?" Sonata uttered fearfully.

"WHAT!?" the other two sirens angrily shouted, Sonata pointing a shaking finger up into the sky.

They looked up, gasping in fear at what was above them. The sphere of light had formed into a giant alicorn of glittering light, its mane and tail the flowing rainbow power of the Elements of Harmony. Sora hovered at its hooves, smirking confidently as he saw the looks on the Dazzlings' faces.

"Oh no," Adagio muttered. "What's that going to do?"

 _As the music of our friendship_  
 _Survives, survives, survives!_

Sora thrust his arms forward, firing all ten Keyblades' light in the center before him and the alicorn behind him. The lights merged into a large sphere of swirling light just like the spirit behind him earlier, the alicorn rearing back on its hind legs with its wings flared out and horn glowing brightly. From the hill, the Rainbooms, Riku, Kairi, and Sunset mimicked Sora as he grabbed his Keyblade, twirled it and aimed down at the sphere of light.

"Time for your curtain call!" he called out as the alicorn stomped down and fired a powerful beam of magic of both Elements of Harmony and light.

Merging with the light in front of it, the beam grew in size and shot down at the theater. The apparitions of the sirens immediately evaporated from the air, the trio on stage screaming as the light engulfed them in the powerful magic. In the light, their pendants began glowing, trying to protect them, but the combined power was far too great as the gems cracked and shattered to pieces. The audience cheered at the grand finale the Rainbooms performed, the magic from the girls fading, making the alicorn also disappear as they themselves celebrated their victory.

Back on the stage, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata were blown back when their gems had shattered, miraculously unharmed from the magical beam. As they sat up, the three sirens were confused, expecting to have been incinerated by the strong light, though they lost their fin-like wings and ears. They looked down at where they stood, gasping in horror as they crawled up to the shattered remains of their pendants. The gems were completely destroyed, barely leaving any magic left in them. They stood up, the audience's eyes on them, hoping they still had some magic in them.

 _[The Dazzlings, off-key]_  
 _We will be adored_  
 _Tell us that you want us_  
 _We won't be ignored_  
 _It's time for our reward..._

Everyone immediately began jeering at the sirens, their horrible singing far worse than anything they ever heard, even Snips and Snails' terrible rapping in the first round. It was as they had feared: without their pendants, their gems, the source of their power, they can no longer perform any magic. The crowd then began throwing stuff at them, kicking them off the stage and wanting no part in them ever being in their town again. The sirens fled off the stage, clutching their useless gems in their hands as they escaped.

"I don't understand!" Adagio whined. "We had more power! We had their Equestrian magic! We should have taken over this pathetic world easily! Curse you Rainbooms! And curse you, Sora!"

Spiraling down and landing in front of their path, Sora's Ultima Keyblade struck the ground, making the Dazzlings yelp in surprise. Sora dropped down in front of them, landing on the guard of the Keyblade as the six others in his Harmony Form floated in their positions around him. He waved a finger at them to taunt them, knowing they were completely powerless against him now.

"No chance of escaping, ladies," he said, jumping off his perch and pulling his Ultima Keyblade out of the ground. "Told you you three weren't going to win. And ironically, we went on a hunch having Sunset Shimmer help us. Turns out she's not so much of a monster anymore after helping us stop you." Adagio growled and let out a shriek, momentarily forgetting she doesn't have her magic anymore. Sora winced, though not in serious pain, his equine ears pressing down against his head in reaction to the siren's atrocious voice. "...Ow. Were you gargling nails before you ran?"

"Adagio, we lost," Aria grumbled. "We're completely useless now."

"You ruined everything!" Adagio shouted. "Even without our power, I still have my fists!"

The leader of the Dazzlings screamed and ran forward, throwing a punch at Sora. He grabbed her hand, twisting her arm around her back and turning her around, locking her arm in place as she grunted in pain. He spotted them picking up the shattered gems that hung off their pendants, forcing Adagio's hand open and took the shards she held. He examined them, noting they shimmered when they sang.

"...No way," Sora said, slightly surprised and amused, grinning like an idiot as he looked at Aria and Sonata. "You three call yourselves sirens? When your true power actually came from these gems? Wow. I feel kind of bad for you..." His grin turned into a frown, tightening his hold on Adagio's arm, almost feeling like he would break it off at any moment. "Too bad I don't after you two used my best friend and girlfriend against me."

"But we are sirens!" Sonata argued. "We're fantastic singers!"

She began vocalizing, which unfortunately sounded off-key and with no rhythm. "Ugh. Am I the only one with any common sense?" Aria asked herself. "Yes. You're right. Our power came from our gems. That's how we got stronger...and our singing talents came from them as well."

"I knew those gems had to be special when Adagio reacted harshly to me the other day." Sunset overheard them as she and the others ran off to find Sora, no longer bearing her equine ears, horn, and tail. "No wonder you were so protective of them. They were a part of you like with those illusions of your true selves earlier."

"And without them, they're no longer considered sirens," Sora summarized.

The others soon arrived behind the amphitheater where Sora and Sunset were with the Dazzlings, Riku and Kairi having given back the headphones Vinyl let them borrow as they took Sonata's and Aria's arms behind their backs, the remaining two sirens surrendering unlike Adagio. "So, since it doesn't seem like you're going to kill us, what are you going to do to us?"

"I'm sure behind a prison cell in Canterlot would be a good idea, since you three are no longer a threat to this world or Equestria anymore," Sora said. "You three are going to meet the princesses, where they had been taught by the same wizard who banished you here; Star Swirl the Bearded."

"Of course," Adagio grumbled. "That old stallion was lucky he banished us. If he didn't find a way to avoid our spells-"

"Complain all you want when you're behind bars," Riku interrupted, he and Kairi taking the shards of Aria and Sonata's pendants out of their hands. "As much as I'd want some revenge for hypnotizing us and having me attack Twilight, knowing you're powerless is enough for me."

"I got some rope you guys can use!" Pinkie exclaimed, pulling out a few lengths of rope out of her pocket. "They may not be handcuffs, but at least you don't have to hold them all the time."

"Thanks, Pinkie." After tying the sirens' hands behind their backs tightly, Sora reverted back to normal as they kept a close eye on them. "Well, that's another crisis averted. Though I doubt these three are going to reform."

"As if we'd want to be friends with you," Adagio growled.

"Welp, they lost their chance," Sora said with a shrug.

(Kairi)

"Sunset!" Running around the stage, Flash found them and headed for Sunset, catching her in a surprising hug. "You guys were awesome! A-And you transformed just like the Rainbooms! I didn't know you could do that!"

"Heh. Me neither," Sunset said with a nervous giggle. "I don't really know how that was possible..."

"Maybe it might have had something to do with the Elements of Harmony," Twilight theorized. "After we saved you from your darkness when you used the Element of Magic, maybe some of that magic was transferred to you. Even if you were from Equestria, you probably would have still been affected by the sirens' song since they used to steal negative energy from ponies before they were banished."

"...I guess that kind of explains how I wasn't affected," Sunset pondered. "I should have fallen back to my old ways if that were the case...but I didn't." As she thought back to the Dazzlings' little show in the cafeteria, she was reminded of what Flash had said to her while he was under their spell. Even though Sora assured her that what he said wasn't really him at the time, those words still hurt her. She backed away out of his arms, confusing him as she stared at the ground. "...Flash, do you remember what happened to you the last couple days?"

"Uhh...I...really don't know," Flash admitted. "I was talking with my band about what we should start our performance with for the showcase, but everything else was a blur..." Sunset let out a depressed grunt, which worried him. He looked at the others, scratching his head in confusion. "What...exactly happened, anyway?"

"Well, you see those three girls tied up over there?" Sora asked as he pointed his thumb at the tied up sirens. "Those three are Equestrian sirens. They hypnotized everyone in the school to spark a fight between all of you so they could feed on the negative emotions you all let out in your arguing. They also sang to Celestia and Luna, having them change the showcase to a Battle of the Bands."

"Oh...That kinda explains why we're at the amphitheater when it isn't Saturday yet..." He looked back at Sunset, his eyes growing wide when he put the pieces together. "...Oh man...Did I...say or do something hurtful?" She didn't respond, but seeing the sadness on her face, Flash winced and sighed miserably. "I did, didn't I?"

"I was there with her when you said those things," Sora added, leaving out exactly what he said for Sunset's sake. "I was just about ready to punch you, but I held back because that wasn't the real Flash Sentry we knew."

"...I wish you did...I'm not much of a mean guy anyway..." Flash approached Sunset, taking one of her hands in his own, forcing her eyes to look up at him. "I'm sorry, Sunset. Whatever I said, I didn't mean any of it."

"Really?" Sunset asked.

"I swear," he said. "...I have a feeling I know what it was I did say, but I don't ever think of you like that. After what happened to you and seeing you change like the other girls and Sora, I will always see the Sunset Shimmer I met a few years ago, only less timid and curious about every single thing you saw."

Sunset blushed and looked away from Flash, letting out a giggle at the light jab against her when she first came to this world. "I wasn't that curious about everything..." She gently closed her hand around his, looking back up at him with a sigh. "I was a little afraid of what you still think of me, even after there were no hard feelings between us. Even more so when I thought that my darkness would come back and I would end up hurting you or anyone else again...But I had a little pep talk from Sora, and I'm not afraid of that part of me coming back anytime soon."

"Cool. I actually did like that Sunset on the hill earlier more than the other you anyway." His comment made her blush harder, the others unable to hide their amused grins or snickering at the little moment those two were having. Adagio and Aria looked away and groaned in disgust, but Sonata let out an "aww", only to be nudged hard in the side by Adagio to shut her up. "So, now that everything's back to normal again, for the most part, you want to go out somewhere this weekend after the showcase, if it's still on?"

"...O-Ok. Sure," Sunset said.

She was about to hug Flash, but the moment was ruined as Trixie popped in between them with a scowl on her face. "You might have vanquished the Dazzlings, Rainbooms, but you will never stop the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

She threw down a smoke bomb, blinding and suffocating everyone as they coughed heavily. When the smoke cleared she ended up disappearing from where she stood.

"She's gone!" Pinkie gasped in shock.

"No, she's over there," Riku blandly pointed out, seeing her hiding behind the stage. With her cover blown, yet again, she made a run for it up toward the stands and tried to jump over the side, landing on the ground as she underestimated the leap and fell hard. She managed to get up, slightly dazed, and continued her escape. "Ok, was she really under the sirens' spell, or not at all?"

"She was, but she didn't have much negative energy to give," Aria answered. "More like she causes it than gives any."

"Well, it looks like Twilight, Sora, Riku, and Kairi will end up going back to Equestria soon," Rainbow said. "We could use a new sixth member and help Fluttershy with backup vocals."

Sunset thought the offer over, though she felt she could do a bit more for the Rainbooms. "Or maybe I can do something else as well." She looked back at the stage, spotting a lone guitar leaning against one of the speakers. She ran up the steps, moved the straps of the guitar over her shoulder, and hopped back down the steps. She ended up surprising everyone, except for Flash, as she played a riff, showing she actually has a lot of experience playing an instrument. "I can also play guitar," Sunset said with a grin.

"Seems like you still got it after a long while, Sunset," Flash commented, making the girl blush sheepishly. The others looked at him, wondering how he knew about Sunset's guitar playing skills. "I gave her some lessons when she wondered how my guitar worked. She's a pretty fast learner and got the hang of it faster than I did when I got into playing music."

Rainbow was the first to snap out of her shock, considering having a second guitarist if Sunset was as good as Flash claimed. "We'll see about that. But, welcome to the band, Sunset."

The girls soon caught Sunset in a group hug, finally feeling like part of the gang after waiting for so long. She hoped everyone else in the school would see her differently as well, but if they don't just yet, maybe they will in time.

Far across town several miles away from Canterlot High lies a rivaling high school that was considered the best school in the country. Though it was supposed to be closed, the doors were opened to those who are willing to give their best students chances to increase any knowledge of the studies the school provided, though only one took that opportunity to heart. Inside one of the many classrooms, the lights were on and several scientific gadgets were activated, one of the students looking about each device as it picked up a strange fluctuation in power moments ago. The seismograph that picked up the strange occurrence had picked up surprising wavelengths that shouldn't be possible within the city, or the general area within several miles.

A hand ripped off the ever flowing sheet of paper as soon as the waves died down, carrying it over to a board with several notes and scientific information gathered and mapped out to a central point: Canterlot High School. The strange phenomenon recorded just a moment ago was pinned up, where a similar sheet with the exact same wavelengths was already up from a few months ago, prior to when the strange energy fluctuations occurred. The teen looked at the board, placing a hand to their chin curiously as they looked over the information gathered ever since the last unexplained event.

"There's no doubt about it, Spike," the student said, a young girl with unkempt purple hair with a pink streak down the middle with two strands hanging loosely down the sides of her face, the rest tied in a bun behind her. Looking up after hearing its name was her pet dog she sneaks into school, a purple puppy with green ears and wore a spiked collar, letting out a few barks and panted while wagging his tail. She righted the glasses she wore on her face as she began putting the pieces of this mysterious puzzle together. "There's something strange going on at this school."

(Afternoon Streets)

Early the next morning, everyone gathered around the front of the school, Twilight, Spike, Sora, Riku, and Kairi about ready to head back to Equestria with the now powerless sirens in tow. "Too bad you guys can't stay for a while longer."

"Yeah, but we've got to keep Equestria safe, along with the other worlds out there," Sora said. "Let's just be thankful no Heartless, Nobodies, or Unversed actually showed up in this world. And, maybe when something bad isn't going on, we can stop by for a normal get-together."

"And now that we're able to go through the portal at any time, we can come back through whenever we want," Twilight said. "But, I've got duties of my own to take care of back home. And that includes bringing these three to Canterlot and place them in prison."

"Are there tacos back in Equestria?" Sonata asked. "I haven't had any since Taco Tuesday in the cafeteria."

"For the love of madness, Sonata, just shut up," Adagio grumbled. "What do you think we'll be forced to eat in a jail cell?"

"Ok, let's take them back now before I have to hear them bicker again," Riku said, shoving Aria through the portal and following after her.

Kairi and Sora did the same as they pushed Sonata and Adagio through the portal. Twilight and Spike turned back to the others and waved goodbye, but before Sunset saw them leave, she took Twilight's hand, stopping her.

"Wait, Twilight," she said. "...I want to come back to Equestria...just for a while."

"What is it, Sunset?" Twilight asked.

Sunset sighed, gripping her enchanted book in her other hand. "...I...I want to see Princess Celestia again. I'm sure she was worried about me, and...I want to apologize to her."

"Oh..." Twilight can see she was a little worried about going back and facing her old mentor again. After what she did and the things she had said to her, anyone would have feared the benevolent ruler's wrath, even though Celestia would never dare bring harm to any of her subjects despite being stronger than them. "Well, I'm not exactly sure Princess Celestia saw your message. When I got some books from Canterlot for my castle's library, that book came with it. She probably didn't know you replied to her."

"...Oh...I thought she did..." Swallowing her fears, she took in a deep breath, turning back to the others and gave Rainbow her book. "Hang onto this for me. I'll be back soon, and Twilight will need that here to keep the portal opened."

"No problem," Applejack said. "We'll wait for ya here when ya get back."

"We still need to break you in as a second guitarist for the Rainbooms, so make sure you come back sooner than soon," Rainbow said.

Sunset nodded and took another breath, already feeling nervous and they haven't walked through the portal yet. They both walked through, leaving the others as they waited for Sunset's return.

"I wonder what it looks like in that other world..." Pinkie decided to get some answers as she approached the statue and poked her head through the portal. A moment later, she pulled her head out, looking pretty shocked at what she witnessed. "...Holy moly..."

"What did you see, darling?" Rarity asked. "Was it bad?"

"...Not really, but I met myself there," she said. "And she was wearing army gear for some reason..."

The other girls looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders, just taking Pinkie's word for it since the other Pinkie might be just as random as their friend.

Standing guard by the portal back in the Castle of Friendship, Ventus and Pinkie's shift were up, and the teen disliked every moment when they and the others changed. He sat on one side of the portal and Pinkie on the other, but she put camouflage face paint on their faces while she wore a camouflage soldier's outfit. They clearly didn't blend in with the castle, seeing it was made of crystal and in colors of blue and lavender.

"...Pinkie, mind if I ask you why you thought we could blend in with our surroundings?" Ventus asked. "In a castle? Not outside in a bunch of shrubbery?"

"It's called the element of surprise, Venny," Pinkie answered. "If anypony walks through who isn't our friends, they won't know what hit them."

"...Right." Ventus had enough of Pinkie's shenanigans, rubbing the face paint off his face with his foreleg. "Guys, please get back soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

His wishes were answered as something came through the portal, only it was a lavender earth pony mare with long purple pigtails with blue streaks tripping to the ground. Her forelegs were tied behind her back, confusing the pegasus and pink earth pony before Riku stepped through.

"Hi, Riku!" Pinkie greeted. "Who's that?"

"Someone who's going to pony jail," he said. Riku looked at Pinkie, already confused by the outfit she was wearing, but stopped himself before asking why she was wearing that in the first place. "I don't want to know."

He helped Aria sit up, keeping her hooves tied as Adagio and Sonata were pushed through, the former a yellow earth pony with her frizzy orange mane with yellow highlights and the latter a blue earth pony with her blue and purple-streaked mane in her ponytail. Sora and Kairi walked through and picked up the other two sirens.

"Look at the haul we got," Sora said. "Pinkie, Ven, here's our sirens we were sent to stop."

"You brought them here!?" Ventus exclaimed, quickly covering his ears. "Are you crazy!?"

"Relax. They're powerless," Sora assured. "Their power came from the gems they had, along with their singing." He pulled out Adagio's shattered gem in his hoof and showed the younger pegasus. "Without these enchanted gems, they won't be able to cause any harm again...But, I thought you were supposed to be sea ponies. I wonder why you three are earth ponies...unless you really weren't sirens after all."

"That's...a mystery to us as well," Adagio said, a little surprised herself as she looked down at herself, only to grunt in annoyance with her forelegs uncomfortably tied behind her back. "We can't even do anything to you, so would it kill you to untie our legs? I feel like my forelegs are going to pop out of their socket now that we're ponies."

"Not a chance," Riku growled, summoning his Keyblade and pointed it at her. "After what you did to me and Kairi to try and kill Sora, you're not getting off on good behavior."

"Can Aria and I be let go early on good behavior?" Sonata asked, earning a leer from the irritated pegasus. "...Ok, that's a no...Sorry."

Spike, Twilight, and Sunset, to the others' surprise, walked through, the latter wobbling a little as she began walking on all fours again. "Whoa. Been a while since I became a pony again."

"Sunset? Why'd you come through with us?" Kairi asked.

"Taking a break from being human for a little while?" the orange unicorn joked, chuckling nervously. Unfortunately, no one laughed with her, not even Pinkie. Sunset sighed, rubbing a hoof against her leg timidly. "...Actually, I came to see the princess...and apologize to her for how I had behaved back then."

"Huh. I thought you might have visited Equestria every so often after we left," Sora said. "...Then again, with the mirror back in the Crystal Empire during that time, I don't think you would have wanted to surprise anyone there if you just jumped out when it opened up."

"I'm glad I didn't, but I didn't leave the other world," Sunset said. "I had to make up for all the damage I did back at Canterlot High, so I couldn't really leave regardless." She soon looked around, finally getting a good look at Twilight's royal library. She even saw how they kept the portal opened, using an odd device with Celestia's book at the top to be used as the focus point for the portal in the other world to open up along with her own back on the other side. "Sooo...This is your castle, huh? A lot more fancy than Princess Celestia's."

"Well, it is recently new," Spike pointed out. "Anyways, I'll send the princess a letter and tell her we're coming with the sirens. I'll also give her a brief summary on what had happened and make sure to tell her they aren't a threat if she knows about them."

"Good idea, Spike," Twilight said. "The Royal Guard can take them off our hooves as soon as we arrive in Canterlot. Let's make our way to the train station."

"Wait!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I need to throw Sunset Shimmer a 'Welcome to Ponyville Party!' Now that she isn't bad, I have to throw her one!"

"I think that can wait until later, Pinkie," Sora said, Kairi and Twilight levitating the bound sirens in their auras as they began to head out. "You two make sure to tell the others we're back, but we'll need to keep it open for Sunset to go back through."

"Awwwwwww," Pinkie whined. "Okie dokie lokie...But when she comes back, PARTY!"

"Right!" Sora ran after the others, leaving Ventus and Pinkie with the portal.

"Thank goodness," Ventus whispered to himself, glad to finally stop acting as a guard and his unfortunate partnership with Pinkie during the last couple days. "I'll go tell everyone else about the siren situation and-"

Suddenly, the human Pinkie poked her head through the portal, her head now that of a pony's as she looked around. "Ooooh. This must be Twilight's castle. Pretty shiny."

Ventus's jaw dropped, seeing two Pinkie Pies as he had flashbacks to the pony's messing with the Mirror Pool. The human Pinkie spotted her other self, her eyes wide in shock and confusion as the mare waved at her.

"Hi, other me!" pony Pinkie greeted. Human Pinkie slowly pulled her head back through without saying a word, which confused the mare. "Hey! She didn't say hi back! I thought she'd find it fun to meet somepony who's just like you...Or maybe she's not like me. And she doesn't like parties!...What do you think, Venny?"

"...I...I'm just gonna leave...and forget I saw another Pinkie Pie poke her head through the portal." Ventus slowly turned around, then bolted out of the library before he could take anymore of Pinkie Pie before his brain melted, exploded, or did both at once.

Pinkie just shrugged, taking off her soldier gear and face paint in one swipe of her hoof. "Well, that was fun guarding the portal. Now, to plan that party for Sunset."

After reaching the train station, the group boarded the train bound for Canterlot. Sonata was the only one of the sirens who seemed interested in watching the world go by on the locomotive like a little filly, which irritated Aria and Adagio as she constantly made noises of awe at everything that's different in Equestria during their banishment. Sora and Kairi kept a close eye on them, though they couldn't but be amused by Sonata's child-like wonderment, almost as if she was Pinkie's cousin if she weren't over a thousand years old. Sunset sat by herself in the back of the car, steeling her nerves as she prepared to face her old mentor again after her selfish temper and running away from her.

Twilight spotted Riku sitting by himself on the other end of the car. He was still feeling a bit miserable after what he had done under the sirens' spell, and it showed with his hostility toward the powerless mares bound with their forelegs tied behind their backs, even if he held himself back from inflicting any harm on them. She sat beside him, needing to ease his worries before his guilt got any worse.

"Riku?" He continued staring at the ground, but his ears twitched, hearing her out as she scooched closer to him. "You ok?"

"I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" he asked, keeping his eyes glued to her hooves.

"...Well, not too badly. At least not physically with your Keyblade." Riku's ears drooped, her answer not helping him in the slightest. She grabbed his hoof, holding it tightly. "Hey, I know you didn't do it on purpose. The sirens put you under a spell. When I found out why you were suddenly attacking me out of nowhere, I saw how blank your eyes were; a sign of being put under a mind controlling spell. Even if I were able to fight back, I wouldn't have stood a chance against you at full strength anyway."

"That still doesn't change the fact that I actually hurt you. With my own hands," Riku sadly said. "I couldn't fight back against their control...Kairi and I got careless and fell for their trap." He lifted his free hoof up to his head, letting out a grunt. "It was like when I attacked Sora back when I let Ansem in my heart. Only then, I was conscious and saw what I was doing while he took control of me."

"All that matters right now is that we're all still ok, the sirens are defeated, and we saved Canterlot High from their power." Twilight leaned her head against Riku's shoulder, gently nuzzling him. "I know I'm going to face a lot more danger as a Keybade wielder than I had just as an Element of Harmony. I've been training long enough to take a few hits as long as my defense was strong enough." He finally looked at her, staring down at the large purple eyes of the alicorn. "I felt just as bad when Maleficent used her spell on me and I attacked Sora and Kairi. It took me a while to get over it, but I wasn't in control of myself. Sora felt the same way too when he attacked Kairi on Hearts and Hooves Day when we were both under that love poison's effects.

"But if you're still going to mope about it, then I'm going to pester you and keep telling you it's not your fault. Or...you can make it up to me if you want so you don't feel too guilty." She fluttered her eyes, giving him a sultry gaze.

Riku stared at her for a moment, then let out a sigh, wrapping his wing around her. "I already get bothered enough by Sora. I don't want you to be a pest like him either." Twilight giggled in victory, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek as she snuggled closer to him. "I guess I'll have to think of something to make up for something I couldn't control myself from doing."

"Good," Twilight said. "And make sure it's somewhere fun for us to enjoy."

"Not to a library," Riku said, making the alicorn whine in protest. "You read too much. Don't complain."

"Hmph. Fine." Twilight pouted, only for her lips to curl in a content smile as Riku leaned his head against hers.

Once the train arrived in Canterlot, the ponies disembarked, where they met the Royal Guard waiting for them. They took Adagio, Aria, and Sonata out of the Keyblade wielders' custody, placing them in proper hoofcuffs as they escorted the powerless sirens to their new prison cell in the castle's dungeons. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Twilight guided Sunset Shimmer through the city, latter swallowing a huge lump in her throat as they got closer and closer to the castle. They split up from the guards, heading off to the throne room where Celestia waited for them. As they reached the large doors of the throne room, Sunset froze, stopping before the doors, her legs failing her as her anxiety reached a breaking point.

"I-I think I changed my mind," Sunset said. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I'm just gonna head back to Ponyville and back through the portal."

"Oh no you don't," Sora said, grabbing her tail as she tried to turn tail and run. "Don't get cold hooves when you're about to get some closure between you two."

The mare whined, knowing Sora was far stronger than her and would drag her into the room without so much as breaking a sweat. She let out a sigh, having no choice now that she was here when he was right. She came here to make amends with her mentor, and she needed to do it now before she regrets it any later. After one last deep breath, they walked inside, Sunset hiding behind the other four out of Celestia's line of sight, seeing her sitting on her throne.

"Twilight, I had gotten your message earlier about the sirens," the alicorn said, getting up from her throne and meeting them halfway. "I was a little shocked to know that those three who caused trouble for everypony over a millennia ago were in that other world. I know Star Swirl meant well in trapping them in a place where no Equestrian magic could be found, but since Sunset stole the Element of Magic, I thought they would have found their way back through the portal. And you're sure they have no power anymore?"

"Nope. They're just a few earth ponies now," Sora said. He, Riku, and Kairi pulled out the shards of their gems from their pockets, Celestia levitating the now useless enchantments out of their hooves. "All their power came from those gems: their magic, singing, and I think their sea pony forms. We're not sure about how their bodies were, but sirens are supposed to be able to sing well without some kind of enhanced piece of jewelry."

"Yes. These gems were a part of the sirens when they attacked Equestria all those years ago. Their source of magic came from the magical gems borne on their chests. Thankfully, they don't have a means of recreating another or repairing these, their magic lost forever once they're stolen or broken." Celestia teleported the shards away to her room, ensuring there wouldn't be any chance someone might accidentally find them or try to piece them back together and give them back their old power. "Speaking of, how is Sunset doing? I hope she's doing well in the human world."

"Well, you can ask her yourself." Twilight, Riku, Kairi, and Sora stepped aside, revealing Sunset from her hiding, the mare's ears drooped down as she looked up at Celestia.

(Always On My Mind)

The Princess gasped in surprise, her old student staring back at her, feeling ashamed to be in her presence. "Sunset?"

Sunset took a few steps forward, walking past her friends as she stood before Celestia. "H-Hello...P-Princess Celestia," she said, lowering her head in a shaky bow, averting her gaze from the alicorn. "...I-I'm...I'm sorry...for everything I've said and done back then..." Tears began welling up in her eyes, fearing what her teacher would say after apologizing for her behavior after so many years. "...I-I know...I don't deserve any sympathy from you...I was a spoiled child, and I never deserved to be your pupil...I was selfish, ran away when I didn't get what I wanted, but I should have treated you with more respect as I ignored your teachings.

"But I learned so much in the other world, and I've changed. For the better. I went down a dark path, but Sora and Twilight helped me, even when I shouldn't deserve it...I'm so...so sor-" Sunset gasped in surprise as Celestia caught her in a hug, the alicorn holding her tightly. She didn't expect her to do that, nor did she see the tears fall from her eyes, not even caring for her apology as she was grateful enough to see she was still ok after her surprise return to Equestria months ago. Sunset's tears began to fall as well, utterly confused from being forgiven so quickly. "I-I don't understand...I thought you hated me after what I did...That you would scold me, o-or banish me..."

"Sunset, I could never hate you," Celestia said. "I was disappointed by the words and actions you said and did, but I blamed myself for not listening to you, or trying to calm you down."

"But it wasn't your fault!" Sunset exclaimed, choking back a sob. "It was all mine! You didn't do anything wrong! You never do!"

"Nopony's perfect...not even myself." The princess pulled herself away, shocking Sunset to see the ruler of Equestria, the alicorn who raises and lowers the sun, was shedding tears. "I've made so many mistakes in the years I've ruled over this kingdom. My first mistake was losing my sister after the tragedy of losing somepony she loved to darkness and her anger toward me for taking all of our subjects' attention away from her. Her envy, fury, and loss transformed her into Nightmare Moon, and I had no choice but to banish my own sister to the moon using the Elements of Harmony...I was weak and couldn't fight her myself with her heart fueled by a dark power I didn't know she had festering inside until it was too late.

"I even feared the same fate happened to you when you ran away." Sunset's ears perked up slightly. She had expected Celestia to be the perfect princess, always making the right choices and being all powerful. In a way, she was right at first about the alicorn not being as strong as she seemed, but she never knew that, behind her mask of regality, she had secrets she's never told anyone that she held showing she was just a pony like everyone else. "I feel as if I failed you when you ran away, that I ended up pushing you away just like I had with Luna. I tried looking everywhere for you, and I dreaded the day I had to tell your family that we couldn't find you...After you showed yourself back in the Crystal Empire through the mirror a few months ago, when Sora, Riku, and Twilight described you, I was so relieved to know you were still alive, but I still feared you were upset with me.

"I'm so happy to see you changed your path in life, and I should be the one apologizing to you for not helping you when I was still teaching you." Celestia gave Sunset an affectionate nuzzle, making the unicorn's lower lip quiver.

"No, you don't," Sunset said, her voice cracking as she struggled not to break down. "I turned into a monster...I was going to come back and hurt you...I let darkness in my heart and almost let it take me."

"But Sora and Twilight saved you, just like they saved my sister," Celestia assured. "The letter I received telling me what happened beyond that portal, when you helped your friends stop the sirens when they couldn't without you, I couldn't be anymore proud of you for redeeming yourself to everypony there and showing me you really have changed how you thought when you were a filly."

Hearing those words broke that emotional dam in Sunset, hugging Celestia tightly as she sobbed into her chest, the alicorn hugging her back in return. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Twilight remained silent as they watched the princess and a former student of hers make up with each other after their falling out many years ago. Sunset was glad to make up with Celestia, feeling that terrible weight lift off her shoulders from the subconscious guilt she kept repressed while in the human world as she kept her book that allowed her to communicate with the alicorn. Not only did it help bring Twilight and Sora back so they could help stop the sirens, but it also reminded her to apologize to the princess after reading her last messages to try to reach out to her.

Sunset and Celestia pulled away after they had calmed down, the unicorn wiping away her tears as she looked up at her mentor with a smile. "I didn't realize just how much you're more a pony than what I thought," Sunset said. "I see you as a powerful goddess, perfect in every way, but I guess I was wrong."

"Everypony else still sees that, even after a thousand years," Celestia said with a sigh. "I'm a benevolent ruler, but that doesn't mean I banish everypony who's done anything of ill will toward me. The first pony, or person, who saw me as myself and not a deity face to face was Sora." Sunset looked back at the tan pegasus, who gave a cheeky grin as he brought his forelegs behind his head. "Everypony thinks I'm perfect, but perfection isn't without its flaws. Mine is careless actions I unfortunately cannot fix on my own, even if I believe they are the right ones. I think everypony truly believes I'll banish anypony after making the tale of Nightmare Moon a fictional story to cover for it as a moment in history so my sister wouldn't be ridiculed whenever she returned."

Twilight and Sunset both winced, the newest alicorn princess chuckling sheepishly from her own personal thoughts on being banished just for slacking on her studies while the unicorn thought the same for yelling at Celestia. "Right...Guess you can't believe every story you read. Whether a legend is fiction or not."

"Mhmm," Celestia said with a nod of her head. "Sunset, do you wish to return to being my student? Ever since Twilight's ascension, it has been a little boring not being able to read any of the lessons she's learned."

"...Actually, princess, I think I'm needed back in the human world," Sunset said apologetically. "After what happened with the sirens, magic had actually appeared in that world when the portal wasn't opened, and I want to figure out how it all works there. Besides, I've made some friends there I can't just leave behind."

"...I see..." Celestia took a moment to think, surprised to know magic now exists beyond that world. In the letter she was given, Spike mentioned that the magic the girls had used came out through the power of music, using that as a means to fight back against the sirens. As much as she wanted Sunset to return, she was old enough to make her own decisions, and she's happy to know that she's learning about the magic of friendship just like Twilight, even curious to know how the magic in that world works too with her findings. "...If that's what you want to do, then I fully understand. Just promise you'll come back and visit when you're not too busy in that world."

"I promise, Princess Celestia. And...can you tell my family I'm alright for me?" Sunset asked. "I...don't want to upset them if they thought I was...dead while I was gone."

"Are you sure you don't want to see them?" Celestia asked.

"...Yes...but, maybe after a while, I'll come and see them again..." Sunset was a little worried to know how her family would react if she showed up out of the blue after she went missing, and she didn't want another emotional breakdown during their reunion.

"Very well. I'll inform them of your well-being, and that you can't see them just yet as you're on the verge of a magical breakthrough while you were thought to have been gone the last several years," Celestia said.

"Thank you." Sunset gave Celestia one last hug before leaving, glad to rekindle her ties with her former mentor.

Back at CHS, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy continued waiting by the statue for Sunset to come back. Seeing as she would be a while, they stopped by Sugarcube Corner for a drink before returning. A while later, Flash Sentry came by to see what they were doing.

"Hey, girls," he greeted. "What are you all doing?"

"Sunset went through the portal to see the pony Celestia in Equestria and we're waiting for her to get back," Rarity said.

"Oh, yeah. There's doubles of us there as ponies..." Flash scratched his head as he began wondering something. "Hey, there's one thing that's bothering me. If Sunset was from Equestria...then where's the Sunset Shimmer from this world?"

"...Huh. That's a good question," Applejack said.

"Maybe the Sunset from this world lives in another city," Fluttershy pondered. "Or another country."

"Boy, that would be weird if both Sunsets met with each other," Pinkie said.

"More weird than meeting yourself?" Rainbow asked.

"Nah, not really," Pinkie said. "Though I was wondering why she was dressed like she was ready for war. Oh well. Not going to question myself."

"I would," Flash said. "Hmm...I wonder what kind of pony the other me there is."

They didn't wait long as Sunset came out through the portal, wearing a party hat on her head. "Hey, guys. Sorry about the wait. Apparently, Pinkie Pie back in Equestria wanted to throw me a welcome party to Ponyville before I left. Kind of hard to say no when she constantly insists on throwing one."

"I would totally do that," Pinkie said with a nod. "That's so me."

"So how'd it go?" Rainbow asked, handing Sunset back her book.

"Better than I thought," Sunset said, taking off the party hat pony Pinkie put on her. "I expected the worst, but she felt responsible for me running away back then. She's considered a goddess among Equestria, but we never really notice that she's just a pony like everyone else."

"Well, that's good, darling," Rarity said. "All is forgiven between you two and you've moved on from the past."

"Now that all the mushy stuff is done, let's get to breaking you in, Sunset!" Rainbow said. "Principal Celestia said that they're putting the Musical Showcase back on for this weekend, and we're going to need all the practice we can get!"

"At least it ain't gonna be a competition this time," Applejack muttered.

The Rainbooms began heading off to practice, Flash following after them to hear their music since his band was fully prepared for the upcoming weekend. While the girls got things ready, Sunset began writing in her book, using it to communicate with Twilight, Sora, and their friends whenever this world needs their help.

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _I know it's only been a while since I left, but I already miss being home. I had a blast meeting the others, and those other three Keyblade wielders: Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. I didn't want to say it out loud, but Ventus almost looks like Sora to me. Are those two related to each other? Twins, maybe?_

 _Anyway, hopefully you won't mind getting any of these messages. I figured this would be a good way to speak with you or Sora in case I need any friendship advice or when this world is in some form of peril. I hope it doesn't so you guys can spend some time here that doesn't involve world domination or the threat of darkness. I think things will finally turn around here at Canterlot High, but we'll see how it goes by then. Let me know how things are going on your end, and say hi to Princess Celestia for me._  
 _Your friend, Sunset Shimmer_


	99. The Cutie Map part 1

"Alright, let's go over this one more time," Twilight said as she gathered everyone in the castle.

The alicorn requested everyone meet her in the throne room, her thoughts spiraling on the significance of her new castle and what the magical palace wants of them. Everyone sat in their appropriate thrones aside from Twilight as she paced back and forth: Spike napping on his small throne, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy sitting in their thrones, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus looking down at them from their taller thrones, their Keyblades resting beside them. After the excitement of having this castle, the Keyblade wielders a part of the Castle of Friendship, and getting things situated in all the rooms, they now wondered if there was a purpose for this castle aside from defeating Tirek and unlocking the chest.

"Come on, Twilight," Rainbow said. "It's so obvious: We found all six keys, defeated Tirek, you finally mastered using those latent powers of your Keyblade without having a split personality, and we got this sweet castle. We've been over this a dozen times."

"I know that, but why?" Twilight asked.

"I've been wondering that myself," Aqua said. "It's understandable how the six of you girls deserve this castle, being the Elements of Harmony. But why us as well? There has to be a reason."

"Well, as a princess of Equestria, my duty in this world is to spread the magic of friendship. But how are we expected to do that if we sit on our flanks in these thrones here in Ponyville?" Twilight looked up at her friends from another world, Aqua's question also in need of answers as well. "And what of the other thrones? None of them are part of the Elements of Harmony, unless Sora counts with his Harmony Form, so...why do these thrones appear in the room when they are present?"

The group thought over the reason, Ventus perking up as he had a thought. "...If the Tree of Harmony had existed many years ago when Celestia and Luna found it...do you think it knew about the Keyblades?"

"...That's a good question," Aqua said. "That tree is magical and has existed over a thousand years."

"Not only that, but it was also the source of Twilight's latent potential with a Keyblade," Riku added. "When the others taught someone else the true meaning of their Element, they received a key and helped unlock a power for Twilight. Each change represented their natural traits into a D-Link, or Harmony Link, giving her abilities that showed their personalities and unique traits."

"Too bad the Land of Departure is hidden now," Terra said. He grunted as memories of what had happened came back from before the world fell to darkness, now known as Castle Oblivion thanks to Aqua preserving the secrets of the world from others. The pain he felt from fighting against Eraqus to protect Ventus, hearing him say he failed to keep him away from the darkness and raised his Keyblade against them, but the worst was watching him be slain by Xehanort's hand, losing his master, his father-figure, right before his eyes. "...If there were any secrets of the past none of us knew, it could have been there...Or lost if there was anything before the Keyblade War..."

"...Well, this castle could be a new training ground for new Keyblade wielders if more are chosen," Sora said. "Equestria's sort of a peaceful enough place for that, right?"

"We need a world free from darkness," Aqua reminded the teen. "That means not a single Heartless can breach the world and harm anyone in the world. Sadly, it appears all worlds can have darkness lingering in the air...and we were blind to notice it from Xehanort back then."

"Or Vanitas," Ventus added.

"...Or me when I used the power of darkness against Master Eraqus..." Terra let out a depressed sigh, wishing the man he saw as a father had been able to come back along with him and Ventus.

Seeing the depressed looks on the older three Keyblade wielders, Kairi decided to change the topic. "Whatever this castle wants us to do, I'm sure it would give us a sign if there was any more it has to offer."

"I hope so, because none of these questions have any answers." Twilight sat down on her throne with a grunt, pondering what they were meant to do now.

Suddenly, the Mane Six's cutie marks began glowing, along with the marks on their thrones. The mares actually felt an odd tingling sensation when they glowed, Pinkie the only one out of the group giggling at the funny feeling while everyone else was surprised at what was happening. The same happened to the Keyblade wielders, feeling the same thing the girls were as their Keyblades, both their weapons and the ones on their thrones began shining a bright white light.

"Whoa! What's going on!?" Riku exclaimed.

As they looked down at their cutie marks in confusion, Aqua and Terra lifting up their clothing to see their Keyblade cutie marks glowing, the Keyblade wielders' blades slowly floating away from them. The six weapons floated out in the center of the circle of thrones, spinning around rapidly as they pointed down. As light built up at the end, colorful beams of light shot out from the Mane Six's thrones until they reached the middle of the star, lighting the room brightly. The Keyblades then fired their light down upon the star, making the room quake as crystals shot up from their thrones, trailing to the light as the center floor began lifting up a table of flat crystal between them.

(The Promised Beginnings)

The new crystal furniture lit up, creating a holographic three-dimensional map of all of Equestria on its surface. The ponies gasped in awe, seeing every single feature of each town and city in the world, almost as if they were giants to the uninhabited recreation of the massive kingdom. The Keyblades then flipped around and aimed up, firing another beam in the middle of the air, all six lights connecting simultaneously. Now, floating above them, was a miniature expanse of outer space, where hundreds of thousands of stars lit up in the holographic image, several small versions of worlds the Keyblade wielders had seen before showing their appropriate features.

Everyone was stunned silent in awe, jaws dropped as the Keyblades floated back to their owners, their work apparently done. Spike woke up from his little nap, letting out a yawn as he sat up in his small throne and opened his eyes.

"Huh?...Is this new?" the dragon questioned, though no one was able to answer as the shock of this phenomenon was too great for them to snap out of. "Wow! This is cool!" Spike climbed up onto the table, looking down at the map of Equestria and the vast openness of space with several different worlds he had never seen. "Is that what's it's like in space!? And a whole map of Equestria!? Where'd this come from!?"

Looking down at the map, there were many different locations everyone recognized, matching exactly how each building was designed and what each landmark was supposed to be. "Oh my...This is...amazing."

"Hey, it's my house!" Pinkie said, peering down at the wasteland of a rock farm with her old home standing where it has been since she was little. "Hi, mom and dad!"

Spike stepped down on the house, not crushing it since it was just an intangible image, though it made Pinkie tear up in horror at her holographic home stepped on by an overly curious baby dragon. Twilight levitated Spike off the map, though she kept her eyes on what was above Equestria; the many worlds that she nor has any other pony ever seen before.

"This is crazy," Sora said. His eyes scanned the holographic cosmos, spotting a small sphere that looked like it had the features of his home. "Hey, is that Destiny Islands?"

Sora reached a hoof out and pointed at it, where the miniature sized world suddenly blinked and expanded, zooming up and getting a closer look at the world. Catching everyone by surprise, the map of Equestria disappeared and was replaced by the landscape of Destiny Islands. The planet above now showed a better close up view with the ocean and few pieces of land, the flat map on the newly risen table before them mapping the landscape of the island Sora, Riku, and Kairi hung out at. There was the clubhouse they made, the viewing deck looking out at the sea, the pier where they docked their boats, the waterfall flowing down the small mountain into a freshwater spring, and the paopu fruit tree off the small island platform connected with the main island by a wooden bridge.

"It's the island," Kairi uttered.

"Sora, how'd you do that?" Riku asked.

"I...don't know. I just pointed at Destiny Islands and it zoomed in on it," Sora said, his shock slowly turning to excitement as he rubbed his hooves together. "This is actually pretty cool." Curious, he held both his hooves up, seeing two lights shine on the world. Moving his hooves together and far apart, he zoomed Destiny Islands in and out on the galaxy map and spinning the illusion around like a globe. "Awesome! Quick! Someone else mess around with this thing!"

"Ooh! I wanna try!" Pinkie lifted her hooves up to try to move the holographic world around, but no matter how wildly she flailed her hooves, she couldn't move it. "Aww. I can't do it."

Aqua grew curious about this new map that was given to them. She lifted a hoof up, gasping in surprise as she could actually feel the upper map from her spot on the throne as a light from her hoof lit up, almost as if she was touching it.

"This is...so strange," she said, taking control of the galactic map as she zoomed away from Destiny Islands. She pointed at different worlds, revealing their features from space and the terrain of the area they were looking at on the crystal table beneath it. There were worlds she recognized, some she never knew existed, and on rare occasions, they all saw a couple black specks in the clear blue illusions, though they were far from any town or civilization in each world. "But...it's amazing. It's an entire map of our galaxy, and we can see every single world with just a single touch!"

"Goodness," Rarity gasped, the mares seeing far more worlds than they thought there was beyond their own. "Just how many worlds are there?"

"But what were those black dots in some of the worlds?" Riku asked. "Those didn't seem like a good thing."

"I'm not sure...but I have to know exactly how this thing works." Before Aqua could study this new map further, her control of the galactic map was lost as it acted on its own.

The map returned back to Equestria, their cutie marks glowing again, giving off that strange tingling sensation like before. They soon peeled off their flanks in an aura-like form, all twelve marks floating out over the map of the world, the Elements of Harmony floating together on the bottom while the Keyblade wielders' Keyblades hovered above them. They started out above the castle, slowly moving out toward a location at the far end of the kingdom in an empty stretch of land near some mountains.

"Wait, if this is Ponyville,-" Rainbow pointed at Ponyville, then moved her hoof over to where their cutie marks are at. "-why are they over there?"

"I don't know," Twilight said, looking down at the location that was marked by their cutie marks. "Maybe the map is trying to show us something."

"And it involves all twelve of us?" Ventus asked. "You don't think there's another villain from Equestria involved in another plot, is there? Just how many more are there?"

"If there's danger around, then count me in!" Rainbow exclaimed, though her enthusiasm faltered a little as she sat back down while looking around the taller thrones. "Unless there are Heartless or Nobodies, then you guys can deal with them."

"Well, I was planning on organizing my baking sheets, but ok!" Pinkie said.

"If there is something dangerous out there, we better make sure it doesn't come into contact with any towns or cities," Terra said. "And if the map wants all of us to see, then we all better go."

"Umm, actually, I'll just stay here," Fluttershy said. "I'm not sure Spike is allowed to go, and he needs somepony to watch him."

"That's cool," Spike said, not even minding he wasn't chosen by the map to come along. He pulled out a foam finger and a drinking hat, confusing the others with the gear he began putting on. "I was planning on meeting with Big Mac and talk about hoofball, hoofball trading cards, arguing about hoofball stats-"

"Actually, I think I should go too," Fluttershy quickly said, clearly not a big fan of the sport from cringing over Spike's plans. "Just in case they need me."

"Eh. Suit yourself," Spike said with a shrug. "Good luck, you guys!"

The baby dragon took his leave, mumbling to himself over how he'll get Big Mac into giving him a trading card. "The heck is hoofball?"

"It's kind of like football, though it's played a little differently," Terra explained. "I played a game or two with some stallions back in the town by the forest stayed in. I had to hold back on my strength, otherwise I would have sent the ball hurtling ten miles out of town."

"We should try it when we come back!" Sora suggested. "You and Ven against me and Riku!"

"What? No girls allowed?" Kairi asked. "Or are you boys afraid of getting your butts whooped in another sport that doesn't involve giant fruit?"

Sora, Riku and Ventus winced, Kairi and Aqua smirking as they reminded them of their loss playing Fruit Ball back in Disney Town. "...W-Well, it's not really like that, Kairi..."

"Eh. Let the boys have their fun," Aqua said. "Don't want to embarrass them when a girl beats them at a full contact sport."

The girls giggled, already embarrassing the male teens, Terra raising a brow as he looked at them. "You guys lost at Fruit Ball? Against the girls?" He didn't need a response with their silence and eyes looking down at the ground in shame. The brown stallion tsked and shook his head. "Now I'm more than tempted to have a boys versus girls match to pick up your slack."

After making enough preparations, the group of twelve heroes made their way to the train station. Luckily, there was a train route that would take them to where they needed to be, although the rails ended about a half mile away from the marked location the map wanted them to go to. Once the train had reached the dead end of the tracks, they disembarked and continued walking on foot, the train rolling backwards since there wasn't a way for it to turn around out here.

Twilight lead the way, holding a map of Equestria with the marked area the magical map back in the castle pointed them toward. After a walk across a bridge over a chasm and a climb up a small mountain hill, they arrived at their marked destination. Down below, they saw a small village in the distance, several buildings lined up along the dirt road leading toward it, both rows having equally made and designed homes while ironically shaped like an equal sign from their vantage point while one house stood off on the other end of the road.

"I didn't know there was a town out here," Twilight said as she looked down at her map. "I doubt anypony would make a civilized population out this far in the kingdom."

"I don't think anyone in their right mind would make a living out here with how dull the landscape looks," Riku said. "You sure this is the right place, Twilight?"

"This is where we need to go to," the alicorn said.

"Then let's find out if they have a spa down there," Rarity said, but before she could canter off down the road, Aqua pulled the unicorn back by her tail with her aura."

"Rarity, now's not the time to be relaxing," Aqua chided. "Who knows what lies down there? We have to be on our guard in case someone isn't as friendly as the town seems...and those buildings set up like that seems off to me."

"Yes!" Rainbow cheered. "Danger!"

"Stay behind me, everypony!" Pinkie said, suddenly appearing in front of the group. "I'm on it."

"Pinkie, wait!" Twilight's warning was unheard as the earth pony rolled down the hill, sneaking behind the varying sizes of rocks like a spy. "Ugh. Too late."

The others followed the sneaking pink pony, ducking behind rocks until she disappeared underneath a smaller one. Pinkie reappeared under a bigger, heavier boulder as they walked down after her, waving her hoof to signal the cost was clear, only to lose her hold on the rock as it crushed her. Part of her tail stuck out, but she was able to move it even with the heavy boulder squeezing her into the ground. Pinkie finally stopped moving the rock as they reached the outskirts of the mysterious town, everyone hiding behind it as they peeked around it to see what laid in wait for them.

(A Walk in Andante)

Now that they had a better look at the small town, they saw normal ponies walking about, though they all seemed a bit off. "Well, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. Looks like a normal town."

"If by normal, you mean completely bland," Terra said. "I thought maybe someone would have thought to make this place pop out among the desolate looking land."

"I don't like it," Pinkie said, leering at the ponies. "I don't like it one bit. Those smiles do not look right to me."

Upon noting all the ponies and their smiles, a bit too wide and creepy to be genuine. Not only were their smiles weird, but so were their appearances: all the stallions had the same haircut, the mares either had their manes either in a bun, braided pigtails, or hung down past their shoulders, and their coats seemed a bit dull, even those with darker fur or hair. But the one thing about them that all of them had were what their cutie marks were, which happened to be a dull gray equal sign.

"Forget the smiles," Twilight said. "Look at their cutie marks."

"They all have the same equal sign cutie marks," Kairi said. "Is it possible for some ponies in this world to have similar cutie marks?"

"It isn't common, but there are some ponies who can have matching cutie marks," Twilight said. "Some twins might have the same mark, like the Flim Flam Brothers."

"Mention those two, why don't you?" Sora grumbled in disdain, the alicorn ignoring the pegasus's spite toward the scheming unicorn twins.

"For example, their cutie marks make a whole of an apple, where their talent is pretty similar," Twilight continued. "However, sometimes, if two ponies have the same cutie mark, their talent could mean something different. But seeing several ponies in a single town with the same cutie mark is beyond anything I've ever read."

"What does an equal cutie mark even mean anyway?" Terra asked. "Not sure if that means everyone's the same since there are pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies living here."

"Maybe there's some kind of horrific monster behind all this," Rainbow guessed, already itching for a fight. "Or...could Heartless steal cutie marks?"

"No. Just hearts," Aqua said. "And it doesn't look like any dangerous creature from this world can steal marks given to ponies when they find their talent."

"Ah think we should just go on in and speak with the locals," Applejack suggested.

"Good idea, Applejack," Twilight said. "Maybe we'll find out why everypony has the same cutie mark. And why they're...smiling like that."

Leaving their hiding place, the group stayed on their guard if the awkwardly grinning ponies would attack them if there was some kind of spell placed on them. Pinkie did not like the ponies smiles, leering suspiciously at them as they passed by them. The townsponies all welcomed them in the creepiest way possible, holding those cringy, toothy smiles, sounding like they actually were under a mind control spell. Out of all the members of the group, Fluttershy seemed to like how "nice" everyone was.

"I feel like we're in a zombie infested town with all these ponies," Sora uttered.

"Welcome!" a dull blue pegasus mare with white and light gray hair greeted as she hovered past them.

"And goodbye!" Sora turned around to walk back out, only for Kairi to turn him back around.

"Was that supposed to be a joke or were you serious?" the unicorn asked.

"...Both, but mostly the latter," he answered. "Seriously, anyone who gets welcomed this way by every single person they pass, someone's bound to just say 'Nope!' and get out of here. Even I'm tempted to leave."

"Thanks a lot, map," Rainbow grumbled. "Worst. Adventure. Ever."

They were soon confronted by another unicorn stallion from the town, his coat a lighter blue than the pegasus who passed by them, his mane two different shades of dull gray-blue. "Welcome! Pardon my forwardness, but are you an alicorn?"

Twilight gave a nervous grin to the stallion, though not as creepy as the one he was giving them. "Yes," Riku responded. "This is Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship."

"Well, you've all certainly come to the right place for 'friendship'," the stallion said, though the way he said "friendship" came off in a very creepy, almost seductive way, as if he was trying to hit on Twilight.

Riku growled and stepped in front of Twilight, keeping his temper in check before he punched that sly, disturbing grin off his face. "Excuse me, buddy? Mind repeating that, because that sounded like you were about to make a move on my girlfriend."

"Riku, down," Twilight ordered, tugging him back by his tail, giving him a pat on his shoulder. "Forgive him. He's a little bit too overprotective."

Another stallion approached them, this one another earth pony with a white coat and a light gray and blue mane. "What brings you to our town?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure," Twilight said, Riku keeping a very close eye on the other stallion as he walked over to stare awkwardly at Kairi.

"Well, we are all here to welcome you to our little village. I'm Double Diamond, and that's Party Favor." Kairi soon began feeling awkward from Party Favor's creepy smiling and staring.

Sora quickly flared a wing out, blocking Party Favor's face away from his girlfriend. "Hey, eyes elsewhere, dude."

"Uhh, it's nice meetin' ya, Double Diamond," Applejack said, quickly diverting the awkwardness as she began introducing herself and the rest of the gang. "Ah'm Applejack, and this here's Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Riku, Kairi, and Sora."

Double Diamond approached Pinkie Pie, looking a bit too closely at her trio of balloons cutie mark. "And you all have your own unique cutie marks."

The leering earth pony mare slapped the stallion in the face with her tail, quickly covering her flank with it. "Hey! Eyes up here, mister!"

"Look, Double Diamond, has there been any sort of problems here in your town?" Aqua asked, wanting to get on with discovering if there were any threats quickly and get away from all these strange ponies. "Anything dangerous or monstrous in the area? Black creatures with yellow eyes?"

"I don't think we've ever had any trouble at all," Double Diamond said. "Maybe you'd like to speak to our founder, Starlight Glimmer."

"This way, new friends," Party Favor said, both stallions leading them down the road to the lone house on the other end of the village.

"Oh, I wish everypony in Equestria was as friendly as these ponies," Fluttershy said as they followed Double Diamond and Party Favor.

"Too friendly," Riku growled. Looking back, they could see the rest of the ponies in town following them with those same creepy grins. "Sora, maybe you're right. Everyone here is a horrifyingly happy, far-too-friendly zombie who makes a double entendre over friendship."

"I've got my eye on all of these ponies," Pinkie grumbled. "Something's rotten in...whatever the name of this town is."

"And none of them even mentioned the name," Ventus added. "Either it was recently founded or it has been for some time, but this Starlight Glimmer was too lazy to even make one."

As they reached the house, Party Favor and Double Diamond both knocked on the door simultaneously, alerting Starlight to their presence as they walked in first. "Starlight, we have some new visitors."

Riku leaned over to Twilight as they began walking into Starlight's home, keeping his voice down to avoid being heard by their two tour guides. "If anything goes wrong, let us handle the fighting," he whispered. "It's already awkward enough with everyone here knowing an alicorn is here. We don't want them seeing you with a Keyblade either if there's some mind control spell at work."

Twilight nodded, taking her coltfriend's precautionary warning just in case Starlight or someone else planned to use her to their advantage. Once they were inside, the Keyblade wielders tensed themselves up, avoiding calling forth their weapons unless they have to. At the other end of the bland room, some hanging pictures showing pictures of the same equal sign on the flanks of all the ponies in town, a door opened, revealing the founder of this unnamed town.

"Welcome!" Standing before them was a pale heliotrope unicorn mare, her mane purple with lighter purple and pale blue highlights. She bore the same gray equal sign as a cutie mark like the others, but unlike the other mares' hairstyles, hers curled down over her shoulder while her bangs were split down her horn. She also seemed to look a bit brighter in color than the others, which was a little odd seeing how dull the other ponies' hair were outside. "I am so pleased to have you all here in our town."

Rainbow Dash groaned in disappointment, expecting some kind of monster beyond the door instead of a unicorn. Starlight approached them as Double Diamond began introducing everyone.

"Starlight, this is Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Twilight Sparkle." Twilight grinned as she was introduced last, ruffling her feathers a little in nervousness.

Starlight looked them over, mostly at Twilight and Sora. "Forgive my bluntness, but would that be Princess Twilight Sparkle?" she asked, then looked at the brown spiky-haired pegasus. "And Sora, one of the youngest heroes of Equestria?"

"So you know of us," Sora said.

"Well, we don't get many alicorns around here, or any warriors with oddly shaped weapons and unique magical power no ordinary pegasus has," Starlight responded. "We don't get much news, but we hear around the grapevine from any visitors that pass by. But, how have you heard of our village?"

"It's a long story," Twilight said. "Let's just say we found it on a map."

"Technically, it's a tree-chest-castle-map!" Pinkie said cheerfully as she popped up in front of Twilight and Sora, only to go back to sneering in suspicion as she slowly slinked back to her spot.

Starlight surprisingly ignored Pinkie's sudden appearance and continued. "Well, however you found us, we're happy to have you! We're happy to have anypony who wants to experience 'true friendship' for the first time."

Her statement made the group balk in shock and confusion. Brows were raised in skepticism as they stared at Starlight as if she had grown a second head. The Mane Six apparently seemed to know everything there is about friendship, learning more with each adventure or mishap. Sora has plenty of experience with his large group of friends from across the world, his heart connected to everyone else's as he met them. But hearing someone say they can show them true friendship, it sounded impossible and highly ludicrous.

"...What?" Sora questioned, voicing out everyone's thoughts for them.

"Oh, indeed," Starlight said, ignoring their shocked and puzzled expressions. "That's what makes our village so unique. Here, we don't flaunt our special talents because we don't have any special talents to flaunt."

"...Again, what!?" Sora exclaimed, his jaw hung open in utter exasperation.

"Is that the reason why all of you have the same equal sign cutie marks?" Aqua asked.

"Perhaps it would be a lot easier to understand if I give you a tour of the village." Starlight walked past her visiting guests as she began to head outside.

"I don't think a tour's necessary if it's just two rows of houses that look exactly the same," Riku muttered. He looked over at Sora, still in shock from Starlight's explanation of how their town works. Even he couldn't believe that having everyone be equal with no talents is unheard of after all the duels they had together to prove who was stronger. "Sora? You alright?"

"...What?" the teen squeaked, his eye twitching, pointing a shaky hoof at the unicorn founder.

"That's a no," the white pegasus said.

Starlight walked outside as marching drums began beating in the air around them, her little tour of the town accompanied by a musical number. "Heads high, ponies!" she announced, getting all of the citizens' attention as she marched ahead, the ponies marching in line with their widely forced smiles. "Marching proud! All together now! Every one of you!" The others stepped outside, watching the town march along in line with Starlight leading them. "No pony left behind!"

 _[Starlight Glimmer]_  
 _Life is so grand in Our Town_  
 _We're always filled with cheer_  
 _We never have to look around_  
 _To know that we're all here_

The ponies began marching in a circle around the group, joining in with Starlight's singing as she looked at everyone, making sure no pony was out of place in any way, shape, or form.

 _[Citizens]_  
 _In Our Town, in Our Town_  
 _We don't have to wait_  
 _To find out that our destiny_  
 _Is just to emulate_

"Let's see those big, happy smiles!" Starlight said, each pony grinning wider as she passed by them.

"And I thought Sora's cheeky grin was creepy enough," Riku said, snapping Sora out of his stupor as he glared at his friend with a growl before looking back at Starlight in bafflement.

 _[Starlight Glimmer]_  
 _Life is a smile in Our Town_  
 _Our cutie mark's the same_  
 _Because we do not separate_  
 _Ourselves by more than name_

"That's even more confusing," Terra whispered to Ventus and Aqua.

"I'd rather be different than be exactly like everyone else," Ventus said.

 _[Citizens]_  
 _In Our Town, in Our Town_  
 _We dare not compete_

Two pegasus stallions flew up to Rainbow Dash, the mare having been constantly hovering as they entered Our Town, an odd name to give to any kind of civilization. They gently lowered Rainbow down to the ground before walking off, which bothered and confused her.

 _Winning only breeds the worst_  
 _Ego-filled conceit_

Starlight approached Rainbow and walked past her-"You see? Now everypony wins!" -ignoring the odd looks given by the ones who actually appreciated a friendly competition, where anyone wins regardless of who loses the match.

 _[Starlight Glimmer]_  
 _Life is a joy in Our Town_  
 _We're all equal here_

The heliotrope unicorn passed by her lined up citizens, noticing one of the mares' mane weren't to her equal view. Using her magic, she braided the pony's hair to the appropriate of three styles she preferred, the mare a little bit nervous with the slight mistake she had made and Starlight fixing it for her.

 _No one is superior_  
 _And no one shakes in fear_

"Then who made the rules for this town?" Aqua muttered skeptically to herself, seeing as someone wound up being a leader among a group of equal ponies with no superiority over others.

 _[Citizens]_  
 _In Our Town, in Our Town_  
 _We work as a team_  
 _You can't have a nightmare_  
 _If you never dream_

Starlight approached the unamused ponies, although Fluttershy seemed to be the only one among them who actually liked the town.

 _Starlight Glimmer]_  
 _Other ponies argue_  
 _Do you ever wonder why?_

"Because that's normal?" Sora responded, though his voice was unheard by the unicorn, noting Pinkie's similar disdain with her sneer, keeping her distance from Starlight.

 _When you think your talent's special_  
 _You don't see eye-to-eye_

 _There's just too many differences_  
 _That lead to disarray_

As the ponies danced in sync, one mare was off beat and doing her own dance. When Starlight noticed, she quickly corrected herself and matched the others around her, pleasing her so-called equal leader.

 _But when you learn to act as one_  
 _It's like a holiday_

 _[Citizens]_  
 _In Our Town, in Our Town_  
 _We don't complicate_  
 _When you learn to simplify_  
 _Life is oh, so great_

Fluttershy bobbed her head in tune to the music, the only one who didn't mind their ideals. When Pinkie glared at her, the yellow pegasus wilted as she shook her head in disapproval. The ponies of Our Town continued marching around the group until they split up, forming two rows between them, making an equal sign from a bird's-eye view.

 _Join in our utopia_  
 _Come out of the dark_  
 _Banded by equality_  
 _By our cutie mark!_

At the end of their welcoming song, the ponies showed off their cutie marks, two pegasi flying overhead with a banner of their town's gray equal sign. Starlight smirked, watching their reactions, almost expecting them to conform with the strange cult-like rules of Our Town. Sadly for her, none of them were willing to be a part of a town where everyone is exactly the same with no unique talents, similar looks, and even cutie marks. This screamed out wrong on so many levels to everyone sans Fluttershy, but if this was a choice they made, they can't really fault them for doing something like this, even if it didn't feel right.

Rainbow Dash laughed at the absurd idea. "You're kidding, right? As if we'd want to give up our cutie marks!"

"Rainbow Dash, don't be so rude," Fluttershy chided. "I don't think we should judge them. They all seem perfectly happy with their choice."

"Try telling that to the ponies Starlight gave those subtle disapproving looks during that song," Riku mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I guess we're just a little confused about all this," Twilight said.

"We have no judgements here in our village," Starlight explained. "All of us were confused once as well, blinded by the false promise of our cutie marks."

"The heck does that mean?" Terra asked curiously. "How can a cutie mark give someone a 'false promise'? They're supposed to represent a pony's talent."

"True, but what if it's something you truly didn't want?" Starlight answered with her own question. "Imagine having a cutie mark destined to appear on your flank, but as you work with your talent you were meant to have, what if you don't like it and it was all you could do for the rest of your life? Wouldn't that just make you miserable in your situation?"

"...Possibly, unless there's another talent they have that's similar to what mark they have," Terra said. "Some can have multiple talents, not just what they show from their cutie mark."

"Well, when we came here, we assumed we were supposed to help in some way," Twilight said. "I guess it's not the case here since you don't need it."

"Have you considered that perhaps you might have been sent here so we could help you?" Starlight asked. "After all, nopony has ever come to our village and wanted to leave."

"Yeah, I doubt we need your help," Sora said. "Though, your ideals on finding 'true friendship' just sounds...weird. Trust me, I've made hundreds of friends, and making everyone exactly the same sounds like something Discord would come up with and create chaos when someone ends up cracking from all the equality."

"Well, that is your choice if you wish to stay or not," Starlight said. "Please enjoy out little corner of Equestria and check things out. Double Diamond, help our guests to anything they might need during their stay."

"Of course," Double Diamond said.

"I think we're good on a guide," Kairi said. "It can't be that hard finding where everything is in this small village."

"Nonsense! We want you all to have the best experience possible. Enjoy your stay!" Starlight made her way back to her house, leaving the rest of Our Town to their daily lives and her guests to appreciate what they had to offer. "This is sure to boost our community. When the rest of Equestria sees that a princess and a hero give up their cutie marks to join us, they'll finally understand what we're trying to accomplish."

What Our Town had to offer was just like the town itself; bland, with each shop looking similarly to each and every other building. Ignoring the cringy grins from ponies still welcoming them to their village, they passed by a few places before stopping in front of what's supposedly a bakery. While figuring out why anyone would want to give up their special talents to live a life of equality, they passed by the only clothing store, which nearly made Rarity vomit at their "specialty" cloaks they had on sale.

"No wonder nopony's wearing anything," Rarity uttered. "Those cloaks were atrocious."

"Rarity, ponies don't wear clothes," Aqua reminded the fashionista.

"And that's unfortunately a good thing. Don't they even have any good sense of fashion?" Rarity asked.

"Of course not. Being a fashion designer means they aren't 'like everypony else', because apparently making clothes is a talent that should never be applied," Sora grumbled.

"Don't be so rude, everypony," Fluttershy said. "They may do things a bit differently here, but that's not an excuse to be rude to them."

"Have you forgotten just how creepy everyone is just from walking in this place?" Riku reminded the oblivious pegasus mare. "They're staring at us, putting a bit too much emphasis on the word 'friendship', and smiling like Sora did when we found out what that map could do."

"Hey, at least when I smile, it's actually genuine," Sora argued. "And their smiles are just plain awkward."

Looking out at the town, all the ponies were staring at them with those grins, Double Diamond looking over at them from the other end at a table with a wave. "Need something?"

"...No! We're good!" Sora said with a fake smile matching the stallion's. As soon as Double Diamond looked down at the menu, he dropped his grin and plopped his head down on the table. "I like some attention, but getting it like this is not what I had in mind."

"I know this is all awkward, but if there's something going on where the map told us to go, we'll need these ponies' help," Twilight reasoned.

"Ah think we ran off the end of Equestria before we even figured out everythin' about that map," Applejack grumbled.

"If we were on the end of Equestria, we'd all be sitting on a big 'A'!" The group groaned at the terrible joke Pinkie made, now not the time for making any jokes.

While they pondered what was wrong with Pinkie when she was highly suspicious of everyone's smiles in Our Town, a ceriseish-gray unicorn mare with a dark gray-purple mane approached them, her mane tied up in a bun like some of the other mares. She wore a piece of white cloth around her chest and back tied together by a strange of rope, meant to be some kind of poorly made apron. Levitating a notepad and a pencil with her magic, apparently allowed by Starlight for unicorns, she was about to ask for their orders before being interrupted by the others' conversation.

"Pinkie, are you having mood swings?" Riku questioned irritably. "Earlier, you were leering at everyone like a greedy rat protecting its hoard of trash. Now you're cracking jokes? We don't have time to mess around if there's something serious going on."

"I'm starting to wonder what our reason for being here is if there truly isn't anything wrong here," Rarity added.

"I'm sorry," the mare said, finally alerting them to her presence. "Is this a bad time?"

"Let's not bicker in front of our new friends," Fluttershy said. "Riku, you could try to calm down a little bit."

"How can I be calm when that stallion earlier tried to put the moves on Twilight!?" Riku exclaimed. "He talks to her like that again and stares at her that way-!"

"Riku, settle down!" Twilight interrupted. "If he tried to do anything, I can handle him. I know you want to defend me, but I don't want you to start something if you get jealous over something somepony says."

"Did you not hear how talked to you!?" Riku argued. "'You've certainly come to the right place for _friendship_.' Sounded like he was planning on being a bit too friendly if you walked off on your own!"

"I can take care of myself just fine!" Twilight argued back, letting out a groan of irritation. "You know I've faced villains far worse than a normal stallion!...Well, more weird and awkward than normal, but that doesn't mean I'm always a helpless damsel in distress!"

"You are now that you're a princess!" Riku growled, turning to face Sora and Kairi. "Kairi, you were kidnapped as well! Sora fought through so many foes just to see you were safe, including me when I wasn't thinking clearly! And you're a princess, too!"

"Yes, but I'm able to defend myself too," Kairi said. "You even helped me in acquiring my Keyblade back when we fought the Nobodies, and I was able to fight off the Shadows that appeared pretty well for my first time with a weapon."

"Admittedly, I was a bit defensive too when Party Favor had his sights on her," Sora said. "I know Kairi can fight back, and if she beat me in a friendly duel, then she can handle herself fine. I may worry about her safety, but I don't freak out about it all the time. And Twilight can fight after all she's been through."

"You two are a couple?" the waitress asked Riku and Twilight. "Is your relationship ending?"

(Kairi II)

Riku and Twilight balked at the absurd question, shocking everyone else at the blunt question the mare made. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you two are fighting," she said. "Are you two going to break up?"

"Are you crazy!?" Pinkie exclaimed before the bickering couple could even explain that a little argument automatically meant the end of a relationship. "We never let an argument get in the way of food!"

"...Ok, then. Well, my name is Sugar Belle. What can I get for you?" Sugar Belle held up her notepad to take her town's visitors' orders. "We have: muffins..."

Sugar Belle paused as the others waited for what else she had for sale. The silence grew awkward, but seeing as the waitress/baker was pretty much done telling what she had, they all decided on the muffins.

"...Then, we'll take twelve muffins, I guess," Aqua ordered.

"Make that eighteen!" Pinkie piped up as Sugar Belle wrote down the order of eighteen muffins. The party pony was given odd looks by everyone with the additional six muffins she wanted. "What? I'm hungry!"

Despite Pinkie's belly rumbling for some muffins, her request for food shattered the stressful tension between Twilight and Riku with their arguing. The couple had began feeling dread over Sugar Belle's assumption that their relationship was going to end just because of a fight; a fight over how the alicorn was supposedly not strong enough in the pegasus's eyes sparked by his overprotectiveness and jealousness over some stallion who looked at his lover strangely. Due to how much trouble he caused in the past, he can't seem to stop causing more in a relationship with Twilight, always underestimating her when he knows she isn't as helpless as she seemed.

Maybe it was because of him trying to make up for what he did for Sora and Kairi under Maleficent's hand by protecting someone he holds dear. Maybe it was after almost losing Twilight when the Nobodies attacked her in Whitetail Wood when he split up from her while understanding his feelings for her. Or it could have been what happened to her before she ascended as an alicorn; getting blasted by the Elements of Harmony and three Keyblades while leaving behind nothing but scorch marks on the ground where she stood breaking him as he just lost someone he loved and wanted to protect from any harm. That thought still lingered in his mind, even what he had done when the sirens hypnotized him back at Canterlot High, along with Tirek shooting a powerful beam at her and the Golden Oak Library, thinking she got blown up with the place she called home.

The rest of their friends remained quiet, conflicted in either helping them sort out their issues or let them handle it on their own. Riku rubbed his eyes, sighing heavily, Sugar Belle's words really making him believe his romantic relationship with Twilight would end from his blatant overprotectiveness in the past. He didn't want it to end, but anytime there was any danger around, he can't help himself try to be her knight in shining armor when she, too, was also a knight as well as a princess.

"...I'm sorry, Twilight," Riku finally said, looking up to see Twilight felt just as worried about their relationship ending. "I just...can't help it. I know you can fight like us, but after all of the close calls you've had brushing past death so many times...I'm just really worried about your safety."

"I know, Riku," Twilight said. "But I don't always need you taking care of my fights for me. I'll know if I'm in over my head, and in a situation like this, with everypony in this village acting this way, I won't reveal my Keyblade in front of them in case something goes wrong."

"I know...You're a smart mare, Twilight. And you have improved with your physical prowess." Riku sighed again, lightly banging his forehead against the table, his ears drooping down against his head in shame. "I keep forgetting all of that because I'm afraid of losing you. Who knows what'll happen when we face someone dangerous, like Xehanort, and you aren't lucky enough to escape from a deadly attack?"

"Then I'll keep reminding you." Twilight gently grasped Riku's hoof with her own, making him lift his head up and stare back at her. "If there's anything I can't handle, I'll come running to you. After what you've been through in the past, I can see you really care about those you hold dear and don't want to go back to what you've done when Maleficent tricked you. I appreciate your concerns from all the scares I gave you, but can you promise not to overreact to everything you think is a threat to me? Especially something as minor as another stallion you don't know acting weirdly friendly toward me?"

Riku nodded his head, gripping Twilight's hoof tightly. "Forgive me?"

Without words, his answer was given by a soft kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss in kind before they pulled away, gently nuzzling each other as all was forgiven between them. The others were glad to see they had made up, a sign for them to bear with the awkwardness of Out Town's citizens and figure out what the map wanted them to do around the area.

"None of us should be fighting right now," Kairi said. "I say, as friends, we put the behavior of all the ponies here behind us and focus on what we're doing here."

"Amen to that," Applejack said, the others nodding in agreement. "The sooner we solve this, the sooner we can head back home."

Sugar Belle came back with their muffins, looking distasteful with their grayish-brown look, the mare apparently watching them once she got their order. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing you all. A moment ago, you were arguing and disagreeing with each other, but now it sounds like you're...agreeing and accepting your mistakes..."

Confused, everyone looked at each other, then back at Sugar Belle. "...Yes? So what?"

"Well, you all had such differing opinions," she said. "And with different cutie marks."

The Mane Six and Keyblade wielders stared at Sugar Belle in bewilderment. Whatever odd brainwashing Starlight did to everypony, she actually thought just because they were different from each other that they couldn't hold onto their friendship for longer than a minute.

"...That's kind of supposed to be the point," Sora explained. "All of us are friends. Friends are supposed to have different opinions, different things they like or dislike."

"Exactly," Ventus said. "One little fight isn't going to end any kind of relationship that fast unless someone was too stubborn to realize their own mistakes."

While trying to process what they meant, Sugar Belle looked back at Double Diamond, the stallion overhearing them as he looked up from the menu with a suspicious gaze. "...I-I'm sorry. I'm just having trouble understanding." As she spoke, Pinkie reached out to one of the muffins and took one in her mouth, immediately regretting it as her taste buds touched the poorly made pastry. "Different talents lead to differing opinions, which leads to bitterness and misery. So, why aren't you-?"

Pinkie interrupted her as she spat out the crumbs of the disgusting muffin, regretting ever eating and ordering several more of them for herself. Noticing Double Diamond watching them, she giggled nervously and grinned.

"Mmm! Good!" she said, having terrible flashbacks of eating those baked bads Applejack made when she was sleep-deprived on Applebuck Season a couple years ago.

"Oh, it's alright," Sugar Belle said, not even offended that her muffins were spat out by one of her customers. "I know I'm not a really good baker. At least, I'm not better than anypony else in the village." She suddenly winced in shock at what she said, her eyes darting back to Double Diamond as he stood up from his seat. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay!" She began making her way back inside, Pinkie brushing her tongue of the muffin's taste with her hooves, but Sugar Belle stopped between Twilight and Riku. "Come inside before you go! Meet me downstairs!"

She looked back at Double Diamond, giving her the awkward smile everypony in the town gives before rushing back to her home. Riku sighed in irritation, another moment between him and Twilight was spoiled yet again by something.

"Ok, that was strange," Terra noted.

"Not as strange as everyone else looking at us, though we should be a little concerned about our guide." Aqua tilted her head over to Double Diamond, no longer suspicious as he sat contently eating one of the muffins he ordered, baffling Pinkie over how he could stomach something as bland and disgusting as those pastries. "Double Diamond seemed ready to pounce Sugar Belle for how she spoke a minute ago. Being Starlight's right hoof pony means he helps keep order around here, so the town filled with equality seems to have a scale tipped over to one side over the other."

"...What does that mean?" Rainbow asked as she scratched her head in confusion.

"I'm just making a guess, but if this is a town where everyone is considered the same, why is Starlight in charge?" Aqua questioned. "She has a house to herself outside of the equally built homes we're in the middle of, her hairstyle doesn't seem to meet the code of the other mares', and the fact this town is described as a 'utopia' in their welcome song, there's no chance a utopia can stay peaceful for long. Someone will end up destroying that peace, planning or doing anything not in the rules behind doors away from others...similar to how the Land of Departure was; a peaceful world...brought down by a man the three of us thought we could trust as a Keyblade Master..."

Ventus and Terra nodded their heads sadly. None of them ever put any thought into just how serene and peaceful their home was as they trained. Not a single Heartless could be found there, a perfect environment to train young apprentices and prepare them for the battle against the darkness. Unfortunately, they should have known something was wrong during Aqua and Terra's Mark of Mastery exam when the orbs of light Eraqus summoned were suddenly tainted by darkness and flew out of control. Xehanort ended up destroying that peace, killing Eraqus after he and Terra fought, and brought darkness on the world, destroying itself until Aqua intervened and transformed it into Castle Oblivion, where no one else would know of the training grounds' secrets.

"Then I guess that means we're the ones who has to ruin this 'utopia'," Sora said. "Whatever Starlight's said to everyone here about being friends, it doesn't sit right with me at all. We're going to need to find out what Sugar Belle wants to tell us."

"But we can't just walk in," Kairi said. "Double Diamond is keeping watch on us."

"Like everypony else?" Rainbow said, pointing out at all the townsponies still watching them.

Looking down at the muffins, Aqua found an idea to help them get inside Sugar Belle's house/bakery without looking suspicious. "I got it. Pinkie, you need to eat all these muffins."

"What!? Why me!?" Pinkie exclaimed in fear.

"You have a stronger stomach than all of us combined," Aqua said. "We need to find out what Sugar Belle has to tell us." Pinkie whimpered as she looked at the rest of the uneaten muffins, her stomach already feeling queasy from the one she took a bite of. Everyone immediately felt bad for her if she didn't want to eat any baked goods that was horrible, and the Mane Six and Sora could see she was having flashbacks to those baked bads a couple years back. "Pinkie, if you do this for us, I'll fly out to every single world that sells any kind of sugary sweet goods and buy you one of each. Will that make up for these muffins you need to eat?"

Pinkie gulped nervously, but she took the offer with a nod of her head. She was going to do this for her friends, but at least these muffins didn't have live worms or soda soggy and salty potato chips inside of them. Slowly, she began munching down on each muffin one-by-one, restraining herself from spitting them out and ignored the disgusting taste. Once she was down to the last one, Pinkie looked like she was going to be sick: her belly and cheeks were bloated, an odd surprise to see her eat so much and not gain any weight before, her face was tinted a sickly green, and her stomach occasionally let out gurgles of agony, questioning why its owner decided to put so many of these disgusting muffins inside of it.

If everybody felt bad for Pinkie before, they felt horrible now. She looked like she was about the throw up all those muffins, her eyes watering in protest, begging that this will be the last muffin she had to eat. Summoning up her remaining strength, she grabbed the last muffin and shoved it in her mouth, slowly chewing on it painfully before swallowing it down, letting out a groan of discomfort.

"Oh my, Pinkie!" Twilight said aloud. "I can't believe you ate all of our muffins! Looks like we're going to have to get some more!"

They quickly made their way inside Sugar Belle's home, Pinkie sluggishly slumping behind them. The inside of the house was closely similar to Starlight's, ignoring the interior decor as they found the stairs leading down to the basement. They climbed down the wooden steps to where the mare waited for them, but Pinkie tumbled down and crashed to the floor, squeaking like a squeak toy with each step she fell down.

"I've accidentally eaten cardboard tastier than that," Pinkie groaned.

Though the others wondered how Pinkie managed to accidentally eat cardboard, they ignored it and focused on finding Sugar Belle in the dimly lit basement. "Sugar Belle? We're here..." The mare stepped out in the light, wearing that creepy grin that made everyone's skin crawl. "Why did you want to talk to us down here?"

"So nopony can see what's about to happen," she replied.

Suddenly walking out from the dark basement came Party Favor and the dark blue pegasus mare that greeted them earlier. The trio began closing in around them, the Keyblade wielders prepared for a fight as their hooves were ready to call forth their weapons. Riku kept a close eye on Party Favor as he faced him, but right as he was about to summon his Keyblade, what the stallion said surprised them.

(Just Wondering)

"Are you really the Princess of Friendship?" he asked Twilight, dropping the awkward smile and looked somewhat hopeful.

"Do you guys know Princess Celestia!?" the pegasus mare asked next, neither of the three ponies ever intending to jump them in an ambush.

"I love these cutie marks!" Sugar Belle said, staring at Sora's Keyblade cutie mark, now making Kairi a little jealous.

"Hey, do you guys even know anything about personal space!?" Sora questioned, quickly covering his flank with his tail.

"How can you be friends with different cutie marks?" the pegasus mare asked. "Especially you four-" She pointed at Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Ventus, their cutie marks more out in the open whereas Aqua and Terra's were hidden under their clothing. "-and those weird key things."

"And you are?" Kairi asked, unaware of Sugar Belle now looking at her Keyblade and white heart cutie mark.

"Oh, right. I only passed by you guys earlier," she said. "I'm Night Glider."

"This one's pretty!" Sugar Belle said as she grabbed Kairi's rump, making her squeak in surprise. "Oh, I wish I had my special talent back again, even just for a day! And make something else besides those awful muffins!"

Kairi looked at Sora, who was looking away when Sugar Belle got a bit too into admiring her cutie mark with a light blush. She rolled her eyes and gave him a jolt of magic on his flank, making him yelp in surprise and dropping the thoughts bubbling in his mind over some other mare examining her rear.

"Wait, hold on a second," Riku said, what Sugar Belle had just said confusing everyone even further. "Did you just say you 'wish' you had your talent back? You're actually a skilled baker?"

"And you made me eat those horrible muffins you actually baked that badly on purpose!?" Pinkie exclaimed. "That's a sin for all bakers across Equestria! Including my tummy!"

"Why don't you just do what you like to do if you hate doing what you can't?" Twilight asked.

"Daydreaming is one thing," Party Favor said. "But, having them put back on? That seems extreme."

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked. "You telling us that those equal signs aren't painted over?"

"There's actually someone who can just take cutie marks?" Aqua asked. She looked at Twilight, the alicorn shrugging her shoulders in response, apparently just as clueless as she never heard of anyone or anything able to do that. "How is that even possible?"

"Through the cutie unmarking," Night Glider explained. "Starlight uses the Staff of Sameness to magically take our cutie marks and replace them with these?"

Just from the name alone, the Keyblade wielders looked at each other with unamused expressions. "'The Staff of Sameness'? I've heard better names come from a magical staff."

"But that's just wrong," Twilight said. "No one should keep you from your cutie mark. They're supposed to represent what makes a pony who they are."

"Oh! We're not kept away from them," Sugar Belle said. "They're in the vault up in the caves by the mountain!"

"We can visit them anytime we want, reminding us just how our lives would be if we lived in heartache with our special talents," Party Favor said.

Hearing that there was a vault of cutie marks made to hold them when Starlight takes them with a mystical staff peaked their curiosity. Something was really going on in this town, and if there were ponies here who hated living here and kept their mouths shut from getting into trouble was clear enough that this must be what the map wanted them to know.

"Where exactly is this cave?" Twilight asked, none of them aware of Double Diamond standing by the stairs as he watched them enter Sugar Belle's home, not buying their act after the baker's suspicious behavior.

After speaking with Sugar Belle, Party Favor, and Night Glider, the twelve ponies followed the directions to where the cutie mark vault was. The nearby mountain overlooking Our Town had a pathway leading up about halfway to the mountain peak, where they found a cave after a bit of walking. Since Starlight Glimmer was already suspicious enough, they refrained from asking her about the vault after hearing about it from one of the ponies in her group. And the fact she was different from the rest of the ponies and asserted authority in a town of equality was highly strange.

Upon entering the cave, everyone gasped in awe at what waited inside. Along the wall was a large vault filled with almost a hundred different cutie marks, all of them held inside glass windows for everyone to see. All kinds of talents, all the personalities that make up a pony, everyone's cutie marks from Our Town were inside. There were twelve empty spots in the middle of all of them, which only made them wary as Starlight had been planning to take their cutie marks, whether they wanted to join or not.

"Look at all these cutie marks," Twilight said. "Who would want to just stare at their special talent in something like this?"

"Starlight's definitely done something heinous," Sora said. "I knew something was wrong with her opinion on what true friendship is if she just takes away the cutie marks of any newcomers and is leading them all."

"They also said the Staff of Sameness was supposed to be in front of the vault." In front of the vault was a circular dais, but there was no staff to be seen. "Where is it?"

"Right here." The startled group turned to see Starlight walk out from behind a section of the cave, holding onto a wooden, two-pronged staff in her blue aura. "This is one of the great mage Meadowbrook's nine enchanted items. We are quite fortunate to have it here; a tool that allows us to free ourselves from our marks."

"What are you doing here, Starlight?" Riku asked, everyone preparing themselves to fight if needed.

"I should be asking you that," the unicorn said nonchalantly, twirling the staff around in her aura. "Ever since I founded our quaint little village, I hope that one day, all of Equestria will come to pilgrimage here to spread our message of perfectly equal friendship across the land when they join us. But, how did you know the location of this vault."

"Well, some ponies were telling us earlier how they missed their cutie marks, and-" Applejack quickly slapped her hoof against Pinkie's mouth, but the beans were already spilled.

"Great. Thanks, Pinkie," Riku grumbled.

"Were they, now?" Starlight gasped in feigned surprise, her cheerful nature turning to suspicion. "Seems like you all inspire all sorts of free thinking, don't you?"

"I'd rather be myself than be exactly the same as everyone else!" Sora said, the Keyblade wielders sans Twilight summoning their blades in defense. "Whatever you plan to do with those cutie marks, we're not going to let you take anyone else's ever again!"

(Face It)

"Take them? Why, that's absurd. I would never take anypony's cutie mark by force." They soon heard dozens of hoofsteps echoing in the cave. Turning around, they saw most the townsponies walk in, wearing their eerie smiles and box them in. Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus spread out to protect the others in case they attacked while Riku stayed by Twilight. "Until now, that is."

They were caught in a trap, none of them wanting to hurt the other ponies if there were some who didn't appreciate this conformity. Riku looked back at Starlight, grinning sadistically with a menacing glare, aiming the Staff of Sameness at Twilight. The wooden prongs began glowing and fired a strange beam at her.

"Look out!" Riku shouted, shoving Twilight out of the way.

The beam struck him before he could block it, the blue aura surrounding his entire body as he felt a strange pain encompass his whole body. Everyone turned to look at Riku as he began screaming in agony, losing his grip on his Keyblade as it fell to the ground. The pain continued, the group gasping in shock as they saw the aura practically peel off the stallion's cutie mark, clinging on desperately to a thin strong of white mana connected to his flank before the magic from the staff severed it. The pain finally stopped, Riku collapsing to the ground as his Way to the Dawn cutie mark flew over between the prongs of the staff, Starlight grinning in satisfaction as she took away the stallion's mark.

"Riku!" Twilight yelled in shock, gasping when she saw an equal sign appear in place of his cutie mark and his fur and hair became dull.

"One down-" Starlight levitated Riku's cutie mark to one of the twelve available spots in the center of the vault, closing the glass window down and keeping it trapped inside. "-eleven to go."

Before Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus could react, she fired another beam at them, this time catching all of them in the same blue aura of pain. The Keyblade wielders dropped their weapons, feeling their cutie marks peeled off their flanks until the colored mana matching their coats was severed away. Starlight levitated the remaining eleven cutie marks and locked them up in the vault, equal signs appearing on their flanks, their bodies as dull as the other ponies around them.

As they got up, they looked at their flanks, Riku growling as he leered at Starlight. "You're going to pay for that!" He grabbed his Keyblade and stood up in his battle stance, his equal cutie mark suddenly pulsing a dark aura as he suddenly fell over, mysteriously losing his balance as he fell back down on his hooves. "W-What...? Why did I-?" He looked up at the smirking unicorn, placing the Staff of Sameness back on its dais. "What did you do to us!?"

"I don't blame you for acting in self-defense, but seeing as you and your friends are quite skilled at fighting, we don't really condone violence," Starlight said. "Now that you'll be a part of our community, you are just like everypony else. You all have spent so much of your lives thinking those marks are a good thing."

Riku grabbed his Keyblade in his mouth, a strange way for him to fight, but if he can't stand in his normal fighting stance, that didn't mean he couldn't fight. "Give them back!"

He ran forward and swung his head to attack, the equal mark pulsing again as his body disobeyed his actions, slowing down until he tapped the mare on the shoulder with the flat side of his blade. Grunting in irritation, he stepped away and tried to fire magic, but he couldn't do that either. Whatever the staff did to him, it made him and the others exactly like the rest of the town, unable to use any talents that made them all exactly equal.

"Now, now, no need to be so aggressive," Starlight said in a mocking tone, snatching Riku's Keyblade out of his mouth, his strength greatly weakened compared to her magic. She also levitated the others' Keyblades, Twilight a little grateful not to have called hers like Riku advised, bringing them to her as she examined them. "Now all of you can spend the rest of your lives here. And we'll teach you just how much better life can be without your cutie marks."

"Starlight, you can't do this to us!" Sora exclaimed, the other ponies approaching them and taking them hostage, their weaker states from being equalized making it impossible to fight back as their marks pulsed, stilling their limbs from throwing a punch or kicking anyone. "We need those to fight the Heartless! What if they invade the town!?"

"There won't be any need for fighting in our peaceful town," Starlight said. "Let's teach our new friends our philosophy until they fully understand just how great it is to be a part of our community." She watched the struggling visitors be carried off by the other ponies before turning around to look at the vault. "So, those black creatures in the news are called Heartless? Never seen any of those things here, so they don't have much to worry about." Starlight looked down at the Keyblades, picking up the Kingdom Keyblade curiously as she waved it around. "Giant keys designed like a sword? How this is considered a weapon to them is ridiculous.

"Oh well. There's no need for heroism around here." Starlight picked up the Keyblades with her magic, taking them with her as she began making her way back to town as soon as the rest of Our Town's citizens made it back to the village. "In time, they'll break and join the others, and when the other princesses visit, the rest of Equestria will be exactly the same. No more differences, no more pain...and no more cutie marks..."


	100. The Cutie Map part 2

_"In sameness, there is peace. Exceptionalism is a lie. Free yourself from your cutie mark. Choose equality as your special talent."_ Inside of one of the houses back in Our Town, the trapped heroes of Equestria and light heard the constant mantras of a recording from Starlight coming from a speaker in the only room.

It had only been an hour since they had been kidnapped, having their cutie marks stolen from them by force by the mare in charge of the village, which left them completely useless. Twilight, Kairi, and Aqua couldn't use any magic to break everyone out, only able to use basic levitation. Sora, Riku, Ventus, and Rainbow Dash could still fly, but they could barely fly fast enough to ram through the door as Rainbow constantly tried to break out with no results. Not even Applejack's, Pinkie's, or Terra's unique strength couldn't even break the door down or bend the iron bars of the small windows. Right now, they were all completely equal as ponies that didn't make them different from each other by the type they were; normal ponies.

Ventus growled in annoyance, covering his ears to drown out the recording of Starlight's voice being projected by the speakers. "I'm starting to get a headache listening to Starlight on repeat. And there's no volume control in here!"

"I'd rather find a way out of here," Sora said. He held out his hoof and tried to summon his Keyblade, but it wouldn't come to him. "Because of that stupid staff, we're unable to fight, use magic, or even call our Keyblades back to us."

"At least we didn't turn back into humans," Kairi said. "That would have probably surprised everyone if that were the case."

"Starlight has no idea what she's done to us," Terra said. "Without our ability to use the Keyblade, or even fight with them, if this world or any others are attacked by the Heartless, then we're all doomed."

"I don't think it's that bad," Fluttershy said. Everyone turned to look at the pegasus, some trying not to glare at her and upset the timid mare.

"Fluttershy, this is terrible!" Rarity exclaimed. "Just look at those drapes! I don't even know if they're tacky or not!"

"Well, I think they're nice." As they looked at the drapes, they were anything but: a pale light green, slightly tattered, and not even giving the room any sort of protection from the glaring sun if it shone through.

Rarity's equal mark began to pulse, tears welling up in the mare's eyes as she bawled. "So do I!"

A bird suddenly appeared by the window, a slight saving grace as they had a pony who could understand animals. "Oh, thank goodness! Can you help us out little birdie?" As the bird tweeted, Fluttershy's mark began pulsing. "Go on, fly and get us some help!" It didn't understand her, giving a confusing chirp before flying off. "Oh no. Even tweets don't make sense anymore."

"We really don't have our special talents anymore," Applejack said. "Why, this is worse than a...summer of..." Her mark began pulsing as well, her brain unable to come up with a metaphor for their predicament. "...piglets in...Aw, shoot. Ah can't make countryisms no more."

"Is that even a word?" Riku asked.

"Hey, who knows!?" Pinkie said. "Maybe it'll be fun being the same!" Now Pinkie's mark pulsed, her happy demeanor changing to boredom, though not as close as her sister, Maud's, tone. "Sort of. More pleasant than fun I guess."

"It's even affecting our personalities." Twilight paced back and forth, trying to remember what Starlight said about the Staff of Sameness. "I haven't studied much of Eastern unicorn artifacts, but I'm sure Meadowbrook only had eight magical items, not nine. I don't think one of them was even a staff."

"There wasn't," Aqua said, finally speaking up after they were brought in the building. She pulled out a book from her pockets, laying it down in front of her. "While on the train, I picked a book at random to read on the ride up here. Luckily, it was on Eastern unicorns, and at the mention of Meadowbrook, I knew Starlight was lying."

"Good thing they didn't frisk us for anything," Sora said, thankful to still have his hammerspace pouch strapped to his leg, though anything he still has stored in there wouldn't help them much, especially his summon buddies without his power to call them.

"There wasn't any kind of staff that makes anyone lose every bit of what makes them special," Aqua explained. "Honestly, the name of that staff could have been made up by a five-year-old and sound far more convincing than 'the Staff of Sameness'."

"I thought that name sounded off," Twilight said as she looked through the book. "I can't believe we fell for a trap. She must have known we would be there."

"Double Diamond must have tipped her off," Riku said. "He must have gotten too suspicious and snuck inside, hearing us talk about the vault and thought we would destroy it. And we need to now if we want them, and our talents, back."

"I also think Starlight's a complete hypocrite," the blue unicorn added. "Take a look at us now with these equal signs compared to her. There's a really big difference between her and the ponies she's making exactly the same." Everyone looked down at their hooves, their bodies slightly grayed and dull from the "cutie unmarking" Starlight forced them to take. "She seems a lot more colorful among everyone else. Not only does she look normal for a pony of Equestria, but she's in charge of the town when there should be no leader among those of equal talent."

"...That's right. She makes all the rules, puts everyone in line if she saw anyone out of place, and after seeing how worried Sugar Belle, Party Favor, and Night Glider were when they wanted to have their cutie marks back behind Starlight's back..." It soon dawned on the others that Starlight wasn't even remotely equal to everyone else in Our Town. And when they were struck by the Staff of Sameness, which was nothing but a fancy stick and not an enchanted item, she still had use of stronger magic. "That snake! She's been lying to everyone here in town!"

"But no one will believe us over her," Twilight pointed out. "And we can't fight back unless we're back to normal. I'm actually glad I didn't call my Keyblade and make Starlight panic knowing I had more power than I do as an alicorn."

"Then we need to find proof that she's lying in front of everyone, but to do that, we need to convince them that we've accepted their equality philosophy to let us out." Rainbow scoffed at Aqua's idea.

"Yeah, right," she said. "As if Starlight's going to believe all of us switched around after one night."

"Well, there is one of us they'll believe." Slowly, everyone turned their heads to who Aqua was staring at, which happened to be Fluttershy.

"...Me?" Fluttershy asked.

"You have been spouting out how great this place is," Ventus said. "But, Aqua, I don't think Fluttershy can handle doing something like this on her own. No offense, Fluttershy, but you might end up cracking under the pressure sneaking out when you're out and night falls to get our cutie marks back."

"I-I think I would," Fluttershy muttered, fidgeting her hooves nervously.

"Then one of us should pretend we've conformed as well," Aqua said. She looked around at the rest of her friends, gauging each pony from how they behaved as they first walked through the village. The rest of the Mane Six were out, especially Pinkie, who was supposed to be the most friendliest candidate if it weren't for the fact she was suspicious about everyone's smiling. Excluding herself, knowing she wouldn't be able to convince Starlight, Terra, Sora, and Riku were out too. That left the youngest of them by appearance, Ventus, and a girl with a heart of pure light, Kairi. "...Ven, I think you should join with Fluttershy."

"Why me?" Ventus asked.

"Since you're considered the youngest among us, Starlight could very well believe you since you're still a kid to her," she explained. "Younger minds are easy to mold with enough encouragement. And there were younger foals we saw in town who probably didn't even get their cutie marks yet before getting those equal signs."

Ventus looked at himself, then back at the others. Even though he was older than he seemed, he never did age while his heart was separated from his body after his battle with Vanitas. Compared to Sora, having a similar build to him with his lanky, agile appearance, he was a couple inches shorter than him. He was still considered a teenager, old enough to take care of himself, but young enough to still be taught what he's learned, even through the irritating mantras coming from the speakers if given enough time. The others thought Aqua's choice was better, even Ventus agreed as he nodded his head.

"Alright," he said. "Hopefully I'm a convincing actor when they check on us." As another random line from Starlight's recorded philosophy rang out in the room, Ventus groaned in irritation as he pressed his ears down against his head. "I think I'll end up being reformed if I have to hear all this over and over all night. That might help make it more convincing."

The evening couldn't have passed anymore slowly as dawn finally came. The speakers continued spurting out random lines from Starlight's philosophical ramblings, which mostly annoyed them more than brainwashed them. It was difficult trying to get any sleep as they tried to tune out the crazed unicorn's voice. Eventually, the endless recording finally stopped as the speaker let out some feedback.

(Xehanort)

" _Good morning!"_ Starlight said over the speaker. A moment later, the door opened up, revealing the mare herself standing before them, the whole town outside watching the doorway. "I trust you all had a pleasant evening. Right this way, please." Having no choice, they followed her outside, freed from the cramped space of the single room in the house, along with the annoying speakers and pointless books in there that all had equal signs on every page. "There are so many friends here to make when you all realize you don't need cutie marks. Or the talents that come with them."

"We have a welcome celebration for new friends!" Double Diamond said. "The whole village comes together to build your own cottage to-"

"I don't think so!" Sora exclaimed. "Starlight, sooner or later, we're going to get our cutie marks back!"

"None of y'all just don't understand, do ya!?" Applejack said. "Ya can't force nopony to be your friends! That's not how it works!"

"Please join us!" one stallion said.

"We love new friends!" a mare said, apparently not listening to any of them unless it came from Starlight Glimmer.

"Settle down, everypony," Starlight interjected. "This is normal for the equalization process. It takes a while for those who haven't seen the light yet."

"Look who's talking after you force everyone to act under your word," Terra muttered.

"Wait!" Ventus called out as he stepped forward, Twilight nudging Fluttershy forward, making her stand by the young pegasus. "Fluttershy and I would like to join!"

The townsponies all suddenly grew excited at having two of their new guests coming forth to join their community. As they had planned, Starlight wasn't any the wiser at the sudden admission from two of them submitting so easily. The group feigned a gasp of shock to make their decision believable.

"Ven, what are you doing!?" Aqua asked. "You're betraying us!?"

"And Fluttershy, too!" Twilight said. "How could you both!?"

"I'd rather give up my cutie mark and be just like everyone else!" Ventus said. "I'm always sick and tired of being called a kid and want to be seen as equals among my fellow ponies!"

"Umm...M-Me too," Fluttershy said. "But, not being called little. I want to live in this lovely village with all these lovely ponies."

"Incredible!" Starlight said happily. "Anypony else wish to join?" Receiving silence from the others, she had them walk back inside the room and closed the door, unaware of the grins on their faces. "We have two new friends, everypony!" Everyone cheered in celebration for Ventus and Fluttershy, welcoming them as members of their community. "Now, there's one more order of business to take care of. It seems like some in our midst might be...dissatisfied with the village life!" The ponies all gasped in shock, the two pegasi noticing Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider wincing from the accusation. "Yes, my friends! Unfortunate, but it is true.

"Will you two kindly tell us the names of those ponies?" Starlight asked Ventus and Fluttershy. "These friends among us who so desperately miss their cutie marks and sneak around behind our backs discussing this with strangers? Just as a sign that both of your interests are pure."

Fluttershy gulped nervously as the trio the group spoke with yesterday began to worry. From their silence, Starlight began glaring at them suspiciously. Their plan was going to backfire and be thrown right back in the house with their friends if they don't say something.

"It was me!" Party Favor called out, taking the blame for Sugar Belle and Night Glider along with him. "It was only me! But I just wanted it back for a little while!"

"Is this true?" Starlight asked, looking at Ventus and Fluttershy for clarification.

"Yes, it was Party Favor," Ventus replied. "He told us how much he desperately wanted his cutie mark back."

"For shame," the founder of Our Town said with a shake of her head. "And you didn't even think of the pain you would have caused your friends. Such selfishness."

"I'm so sorry, everypony!" Party Favor apologized as he was pushed toward the equalization house, forced inside by Starlight Glimmer for his shameful act. "I never intended on leaving the village! I love all of-!"

Starlight slammed the door on him, hoping the unicorn stallion will change his ways. "Ok, everypony, apparently that's all the new friends we'll be having today! Maybe tomorrow we'll have more!" The townsponies dispersed and went about their daily lives while Ventus and Fluttershy followed Starlight. "Until your cottage is built, all new friends will stay with me. We'll get you two settled and then you'll enjoy everything our village has to offer."

"That sounds great!" Ventus said, rolling his eyes as Starlight turned her head away from them.

Back in the equalization house, Party Favor rammed his head into the door, getting his horn stuck in the door as he moped miserably. "What was I thinking? I can't believe I ever considered asking for my cutie mark back."

"Alright, drama queen," Riku said, pulling the stallion's head out of the door and sitting him down. "Fluttershy and Ventus are going to get us out of here and we'll deal with Starlight."

"Didn't you see what happened!?" Party Favor exclaimed, grabbing Riku's shirt and shaking him in his panic. "Your friends have already accepted our ways! You all will too! It's only a matter of time!"

Riku slapped the stallion's hooves off of him. "Calm down before I slap some sense in you!...That is, if I can slap you hard enough to knock any sense at all."

"This guy's a barrel of laughs," Rainbow whispered to Applejack.

"Laughs don't come in barrels," Pinkie said monotonously. "They come from inside you as your body's response to delight."

"...I have no idea if I should laugh at that or not," Terra said, unsure if Pinkie intentionally made that joke or she said it due to the equal enchantment forced upon her.

"At least we won't break that easily," Sora said. "We just need to stay positive and wait for Ven and Fluttershy to get our marks back. Maybe Party Favor will finally realize how great we are as friends and get his mind out of the gutter."

Party Favor moped in the corner after his freak-out, not able to be convinced so easily in his state. The speakers sputtered feedback as Starlight's recorded philosophy brainwash program continued, making everyone except Party Favor groan.

"Unless we keep hearing that stupid thing," Riku grumbled. "We'll end up being conformed just to quit hearing Starlight's voice over and over..."

The day was unbearably long, finally turning to night as it was the perfect time for Fluttershy and Ventus to sneak out of Starlight's house. They knew the others could survive going through another day of Starlight's equalization process, though if they failed, they might end up being reformed just to get out of the claustrophobic room echoing so many philosophical quotes from the unicorn. As soon as the dead of night approached, the two pegasi made their move, sneaking out through the chimney.

Fluttershy popped up from the smokestack first, coughing out soot as she shook off the black ash clinging to her. "Ok. So far...so good. Just...gotta get...the cutie marks...in the middle of the night."

She yelped as Ventus pushed her up out of the chimney more until she was out, poking his head out as he coughed, clearing his lungs from the suffocating stack. "Ugh. How does Santa Claus do this on Christmas Eve? In fact, how did Sora do this?" He climbed out of the chimney and met Fluttershy on the roof, shaking off the soot from his body. "We need to get our cutie marks back, and fast. The others must be going insane listening to Starlight through that speaker all day." Ventus crept across the roof as he stood on the edge, looking out at the mountain where the vault lies. He turned to Fluttershy, the mare extremely frightened as her body shook. "Fluttershy, come on."

"D-Did we h-have to do this when it's so d-dark?" Fluttershy asked. "W-What if there are Heartless? Or any scary monsters lurk around here?"

(Thirteenth Discrestion)

Ventus resisted the urge to groan in annoyance, approaching Fluttershy to help calm her down. "Then we just run away. Now, come on. We need to get to the vault now while we have the-" He paused as he heard hoofsteps down on the ground. Looking out to the direction of the mountain, he spotted Double Diamond coming back into town, pulling a wagon with something glowing in several glass mason jars as he approached Starlight's house. "Stay down and keep quiet."

Fluttershy heeded the teen's advice, crouching low as she watched him crawl over to the edge of the roof. Peeking over while avoiding being seen, he saw Starlight waiting for him by her front door. He stifled a gasp as he saw what was inside the dozen jars Double Diamond carried; their cutie marks.

"Excellent work, Double Diamond," Starlight said.

"Of course, Starlight, but I don't understand why you wanted me to bring these," Double Diamond said as the unicorn levitated the jars out of the cart and brought them inside. Once both ponies were inside, Ventus slid down and hovered down beside the window, peeking inside while keeping himself hidden from their view. "Fluttershy and Ventus are one of us now. Surely they can be trusted."

"These two cutie marks belong to two very popular ponies in Equestria," Starlight explained, levitating Twilight's and Sora's cutie marks. "These are very important to our cause, Double Diamond."

"But if they become our friends, why do you care about bringing them here?" the stallion asked.

"I just want to keep them close until everything falls into place. You may go, Double Diamond. We'll check on our new friends tomorrow if they've finally opened up." Not questioning her any further, Double Diamond left with a nod.

Ventus hid around the side of the house as the stallion exited Starlight's home, making his way back to his cottage with a puzzled expression. "That's just great. Starlight's got them now. How are we going to get them back now? No one in this town will believe us if we tell them Starlight's-"

Suddenly, he heard a crash and water spilling over on the second floor, Starlight grunting and groaning in annoyance inside. "Urgh, Starlight, you clumsy foal." Ventus flew up to the window where the unicorn's room was, being mindful of getting caught as he saw Starlight had dropped a bucket of water, splashing some on her back by accident. "Wished we had indoor plumbing for baths, but that's a price to pay if I want to keep everypony from their talents."

She levitated a towel and dried herself off, but as Ventus was about to look away as Starlight began toweling off her flanks, his jaw dropped at what he saw. The equal sign cutie mark on Starlight was rubbed right off, revealing her actual cutie mark: an eight pointed purple star, the four points in the corners being white, while two wisps of blue and aquamarine trails curled toward the star. Ventus thought that Starlight's cutie mark was the equal sign, but the fact she hid her real cutie mark made a lot of sense and Aqua's suspicions on her were correct. There was no Staff of Samness; she used a spell on them and the ponies in Our Town to steal their cutie marks, along with what makes them unique among their peers.

He continued watching, the unicorn unaware of the peeping stallion as she reapplied her fake cutie mark with some makeup, covering her cutie mark with a colored powder that matched her fur, then brushed gray-black powder over a stencil of an equal mark. He ducked away from the window and flew back up to the roof, Fluttershy staying put as she was told.

"Looks like Aqua was right," Ventus said. "Sadly, we can't get our cutie marks. Starlight's keeping them in her room, so barging in and trying to steal them isn't gonna happen."

"Oh no," Fluttershy whimpered. "What are we going to do now?"

"There's some good news in all this. We can finally convince all the ponies who followed Starlight that she's nothing but a lying, stealing, equality-spouting hypocrite who's planning to do something with all those cutie marks." Ventus gently pushed Fluttershy back to the chimney, the mare having no clue what he was talking about. "Just head back in. I'll be back in a little bit. First, I'm going to need to find a bucket and fill it with water."

"Why do you need a bucket of water?" Fluttershy asked.

"We're going to melt ourselves a witch," Ventus said with a malicious grin before flying off to find himself an empty bucket to store by the cottage the others were trapped in.

"...What does that mean?" Fluttershy asked herself as she slowly made her way back inside through the chimney.

The next morning, everyone in town stood in front of the equalization cottage, where the remaining ten trapped ponies were freed only for a short moment to see if they were willing to conform. "I have a good feeling about today!" Starlight said excitedly. "Do any of you have something you'd like to say?" She waited for a response from the three stallions and seven mares, though they kept their peace. Ventus and Fluttershy could tell they were highly annoyed from constantly listening to Starlight's recordings, but that was going to end today. "Well, that's a shame. No new friends today, everypony! We'll have to try again tomorrow!"

"Wait, Starlight," Ventus said. "Can we lock them in?"

"Why, of course you can, Ventus!" Starlight said. "That's the spirit!" Given permission, the two pegasi approached his friends, though he understood their confusion as to why he and Fluttershy didn't get their cutie marks back. "Party Favor, will you join us, please?"

Party Favor ran out of the cottage as if the whole place were on fire, groveling at Starlight's hooves. "I'm sorry, Starlight! I'm sorry, everypony! I've seen the error of my ways!"

"Well, it looks like there is a cause for celebration today after all!" Starlight announced to everyone.

While Party Favor continued exclaiming how wrong he was, the Mane Six and Keyblade wielders waited until they were in the cottage to talk. "Well? What happened?"

"Starlight's got our cutie marks stashed in her room," Ventus said. "We barely made it out of the house through the chimney before we saw Double Diamond come back with them in jars."

"Oh, great," Riku groaned. "And knowing her, she keeps her room locked, and we're powerless to break down a simple wooden door."

"But, we can convince the townsponies to side with us," the young pegasus added with a smirk. "Her equal sign cutie mark? It's a fake; she has her real cutie mark hidden by makeup."

"I knew it," Aqua said. "When equalized, the only form of magic a unicorn can use is telekinesis."

"And if she wanted to steal ponies' cutie marks, she can't take her own away if she needs her magic to take them," Twilight said. "This town really did need help after all. Starlight's been lying to everypony this whole time."

"And I have a plan to expose her for the fraud she is. Twilight, Sora, I'm going to need you two to play along and divert Starlight's attention away from this cottage. Leave the rest to me." Twilight and Sora nodded their heads as Ventus and Fluttershy exited the cottage. They saw Party Favor was welcomed back by Starlight, the unicorn stallion grinning widely, but he and the others won't be for long. "Oh, Starlight? I think we might have two more new friends joining us after all!"

As the alicorn and brown-haired pegasus stepped outside, Starlight shoved Party Favor aside, holding back her inner excitement as her plans seemed to be coming to fruition. "Is this true?"

"I think so," Sora said. "But, will we really be happier if we leave our cutie marks in the vault?"

"Just look around, Sora," Starlight said, waving a hoof to the crowd of smiling ponies. "Equality has given us more happiness than you could ever know!"

"We can see it now," Twilight said, both ponies slowly moving closer, keeping Starlight's attention on them. When her head was turned, Ventus snuck over to the side of the cottage, grabbing the bucket of water he placed last night, waiting for his cue to strike. "And if we had our old cutie marks, you wouldn't let us live here in your village, correct?"

"Completely out of the question. A pony with a different cutie mark among us would destroy our entire philosophy." The other ponies nodded and murmured their agreements, which was the perfect time for Ventus as he hovered over to Starlight with the bucket in his hooves.

"Oh really?" Sora asked, he and Twilight looking at each other with a smirk. "Then, someone among us must not have been given the cutie unmarking ritual."

"Huh?" As Starlight questioned what Sora meant, knowing she unmarked everyone, Ventus tossed water all over the unicorn, making her shriek in surprise.

"Oops! Sorry!" he apologized sarcastically. "You got a little something on your flank, Starlight!"

"You little brat!" Starlight growled. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" In her anger, she didn't notice the makeup covering her real cutie mark began running. The equalized ponies all muttered why her cutie mark was wondering while Sora pulled out a spare Elven Bandanna from his pouch. He began wiping off the rest of the makeup, making Starlight gasp in shock. "No! Get away!"

(Sacred Moon)

It was already too late, The townsponies all gasped in horror as they all saw her real cutie mark out in the open. Sora tsked and shook his head, the mare helplessly covering her exposed cutie mark with her tail.

"How ironic," Sora said. "You want everyone to be equal and one and the same, yet...you still have your cutie mark. I wonder why that is?"

"S-Starlight...How could you?" Party Favor asked in disbelief.

"You said cutie marks were evil!" Double Diamond exclaimed, utterly mortified. "You said that special talents lead to pain and heartache!"

"T-They do!" Starlight argued.

"Enough with the lies, Starlight!" Ventus shouted, tossing the bucket aside as the Mane Six and Keyblade wielders began to surround her. "You've done quite enough ruining everyone else's life here by showing 'true friendship' by taking away what makes them all unique in their own way! Along with forcefully taking ours!"

"Why did you take our cutie marks and not your own?" Sugar Belle asked.

Starlight stammered, unable to hide it anymore now that she was caught. "Because I had to, you fools! How else was I supposed to take your cutie marks without my magic!?"

"But the staff has all the magic we need!" Night Glider exclaimed.

"Oh for the love of-Are you serious!?" Starlight shouted. "That staff is just a stupid piece of wood I found in the desert! Seriously, 'The Staff of Sameness'!? That's something a five-year-old can tell it's fake!"

"And yet you're the one who named it that in the first place," Rainbow uttered.

"My magic was what made all of this possible!" Starlight said. "You'd all still be living your miserable lives thinking you're better than everypony else if it weren't for me! I brought you friendship! I brought you equality! I CREATED HARMONY!"

"You did not create any sort of harmony, Starlight!" Aqua exclaimed. "What you've done doesn't defend your actions, stealing away the talents of all these ponies, and ours as well, it's unspeakable! You're nothing but a liar, a manipulator, and a no-good thief!"

"So what!?" Starlight countered. "Everything else I said is true! The world would be better if all of us were equal!"

"Except for you." Hearing Party Favor's disgust, she glared at him, lighting her horn in fury.

Everyone leered at her, everything she told them all a lie as they actually gave up their talents to be friends. They actually believed her philosophies on equality, and she wasn't a part of the cult she created so she can have power over them and take what made them special to make her the only unique pony in Our Town.

"Everypony has unique talents and gifts-" Twilight began explaining the true values of friendship as the Princess of Friendship. Starlight swiveled her ears to her voice, her horn glowing brighter as her eye twitched, not willing to listen to a lecture on what was right and wrong about her ideals. Riku saw the rage in the mare's eyes, knowing she was about to snap and hit someone with a painful magic blast. He spotted the bucket Ventus discarded not too far from him, figuring if he wasn't able to be a better fighter than a normal pony, then maybe he can throw just as equally. "-and when we share them with each other, that's how real-"

"QUIET!" Starlight shouted as she turned her head to Twilight, aiming her horn directly at her.

Riku quickly grabbed the bucket in his mouth, throwing it right at her head. He missed her face by mere inches, not used to tossing anything with his mouth, but he threw it just in time for the unicorn's spell to hit the wooden bucket, shattering it into pieces as the close range of the blast sent her sprawling back. While she was stunned, Riku pounced on her, holding her down while Sora, Ventus, and Terra rushed toward them to assist him.

"Oh, you're really asking to be thrown in jail for the rest of your pathetic life, aren't you!?" Riku shouted. "I thought you didn't tolerate violence in your little philosophy! Or was that a lie, too!?"

Starlight growled, her horn lighting up again, only this time, shoving the four stallions back with a force field, sending them flying back. She got up on her hooves and ran, ignoring the looks she was given by the ponies whose cutie marks she took as she fled into her cottage.

"Come on, everypony! Let's get our cutie marks back!" Double Diamond cheered, he and his fellow townsponies following him up to the cutie mark vault, no longer siding with Starlight and her lies.

Sora, Riku, Ventus, and Terra got back up on their hooves, feeling a little winded from the harsh push from Starlight's barrier. "Ow. Forgot what it was like to be normal before we got our Keyblades."

As Riku rubbed his back from the rough landing he received, Twilight tackled him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I thought she was going to hit me." She gave him a deep kiss on the lips, a little shaken up after seeing how aggressive Starlight was in her anger. "She would have blasted me straight through one of the houses and severely injure me while we're still like this."

"Even without my strength, I'm not going to let anything hurt you," Riku said. "...So, you're not upset with me for worrying about your safety this time, right?"

Twilight shook her head and nuzzled him. "I'll allow it."

"Hey, you two mind saving that for the bedroom when we get our cutie marks back?" Sora teased, making the couple blush. "Come on, guys! Let's get ours back, too!"

At the vault, the ponies of Our Town tried their hardest to bang on the glass and break their cutie marks out. But due to the effects of Starlight's spell, their equalized strength couldn't even leave a crack in the glass. Double Diamond needed to think fast; he brought their visitors' cutie marks to Starlight Glimmer, and once they got theirs back, she'll probably try to escape with them. He saw the fake staff, deciding to take Riku's lead and throw it hard at the vault.

"Stand back, everypony!" he warned before picking up the large stick.

Taking a running start, gripping the staff tightly in his maw, he swung his head hard, throwing it right at the center of the vault. Cracks began to form, webbing out more and more until the glass finally shattered. Everyone's cutie marks flew out, now freed as they flew around, searching for their owners. As their marks and talents were returned, so were their brighter colors and different hairstyles.

Double Diamond's cutie mark was a trio of blue six-pointed snowflakes, his hair more messy than the boring short cuts the stallions all had under Starlight's rule. Party Favor's mark was a pink balloon dog with streamers raining down on it, his hair curly, almost similar to Pinkie Pie's. Sugar Belle had a cupcake with purple icing and a cherry on top as her cutie mark, her hair curly and no longer in a bun, hanging low with a blue and white braid at the end of both her mane and tail. Night Glider's cutie mark was a crescent moon surrounded by two curved feathers that circled it, her hair more swept back and wild.

"I'm never going to leave behind my talent ever again!" Party Favor cheered. "I can't believe we believed Starlight after everything she said."

"We can't celebrate just yet," Double Diamond said. "Last night, I gave Starlight Glimmer our new friends' cutie marks from the vault. They won't be able to do much against her if they're still under that equal spell of hers."

"Then let's not waste any time!" Night Glider said. "Let's move!"

The four ponies quickly made their way out of the cave, cutie marks still flying out from the cave as they reached the town, returning back to any other ponies that had stayed behind while the majority of them had gone to the vault.

Terra roared and rammed his shoulder into Starlight's front door, grunting in pain as it didn't budge. "Agh. What I wouldn't give to actually have some muscle for my body size with this equal curse."

The group tried to find a way inside, get their cutie marks back, and arrest Starlight for stealing other ponies' cutie marks and attempting to attack a princess. Unfortunately, there was no other way: the only door inside was locked, Sora, Riku, Ventus, and Rainbow Dash couldn't pry off the bars that made up the windows around the cottage, even the chimney was blocked off from any pegasi sneaking in through the smokestack.

"It's no use," Sora said after trying one last time to pry through one of the windows. "We're completely useless right now."

"We need help," Kairi said.

Night Glider flew over, rearing herself to fly headfirst into the door. "Stand back, guys!"

Looking up, they spotted Night Glider as her actual self, along with some cutie marks flying overhead like shooting stars as they flew into other homes or back on their owner's flanks. Terra stepped back, giving the mare some room as she charged forward, breaking the door down and allowing them entry. Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Double Diamond arrived right as Night Glider busted through.

"And the cavalry has arrived," Sora commented. They barged in and searched around the house, finding no sign of Starlight anywhere. "Starlight, you're surrounded! No use hiding, so give yourself up!"

"And give back our cutie marks!" Applejack added.

"Guys, come quick!" Hearing Ventus calling out to them, everyone entered what appeared to be Starlight's room. There wasn't any sign of her or their cutie marks, but her bed was shoved aside, which seemed to have concealed a secret passage she must have made when her cottage was built. "She must have escaped through here with them!"

They made their way through the dimly lit passage, wondering just how far it went and where Starlight was running off to. As they reached the end, they were out a far distance from Our Town, the exit facing a snowy mountain pass where they could see Starlight running down the path with a cart she pulled behind her. Party Favor decided to get a better look, pulling out several balloons he had kept on him as he blew into them, making a multicolored pair of rubber binoculars. He looked through them, finding the unicorn fleeing with not only the Mane Six and Keyblade wielders' cutie marks, but the wielders' Keyblades as well.

"She's heading for the pass!" Party Favor exclaimed. "If she makes it past those mountains, we'll never be able to find her!"

Sora took the balloon binoculars and took a look, letting out an impressed whistle at how well they worked. "Wow. These...actually work. You wouldn't happen to be Pinkie's long-lost cousin, would you?"

"Oh dear lord, please no!" Riku begged. "We already have one stallion who's exactly like Pinkie, and he's a wandering party planner! We do not need another pony from her family with weird, random party stuff they pull out of nowhere!"

"We need to get her now!" Sugar Belle said. "That mountain has a whole network of caves! We'll lose her in there, and your cutie marks are gone forever!"

"Then let's get going!" Rainbow exclaimed as they moved forward. Party Favor, Double Diamond, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider ran as hard as they could, but for the rest of the group, they were forced to move at jogging speed due to the cursed equal signs on their flanks. Rainbow Dash growled in irritation as she was forced to fly so slowly. "Oh, come on! I can't believe our cutie marks are in the hooves of somepony else!"

"Well, if we didn't come here to help them, they would have been stuck like we are now," Twilight said. "Now it's their turn to help us!"

"I hope Starlight doesn't use our Keyblades she kept as her personal trophies along with our cutie marks on them," Sora said with worry.

"Is it possible for somepony to actually use your Keyblades?" Rarity asked.

"In a way, yes and no," Aqua answered. "Others not chosen to be Keyblade bearers can hold one, but if it belongs to an owner who doesn't allow that person admission to wield it, it returns to the bearer. It's just a blunt weapon to them, the magic from a Keyblade only viable to the chosen wielder as their power is given to its owner."

"In other words, Starlight can use them as weapons, but they'd be more like swords without their power," Terra paraphrased.

"I'm sure they can do it," Kairi said. "They help us, we'll help them if Starlight becomes too violent."

"It better be soon, because I hate flying this slow!" Rainbow complained as she pouted, slowly hovering alongside the rest of her friends.

Starlight ran as fast as she was able to with the cart hitched to her, surely able to reach the caverns beyond the mountain pass and lose everyone. "How dare they come into my village and ruin my life!? We'll see who's really won when you all have to spend the rest of your lives without your special talents! And maybe I'll figure out just how these strange weapons work, giving magic to non-unicorns that nopony has ever seen before!"

(Night of Fate)

"Starlight Glimmer!" She turned her head, finding Night Glider rapidly getting closer as she flew after her, Party Favor, Double Diamond, and Sugar Belle chasing her on foot with their cutie marks returned.

Night Glider swooped down to try to snatch one of the jars, but Starlight fired a beam of magic toward the mountain, sending a small avalanche of snow falling down on the pegasus. "You have to be kidding me! Are you all really to give up everything I gave you because of those strangers!?"

"We gave up everything for you because we thought you were our friend!" Sugar Belle yelled out. She ran on ahead of the others, Night Glider popping up out of the snow pile and resumed the chase with her friends. Sugar Belle picked up a large pile of snow as she ran past, forming it into a pie as Starlight ran down a narrow rocky bridge connecting the mountains on the path. "Taste my newest recipie; snow pie!"

Throwing the pie shaped snowball, the heavy mass striking the hitch of the cart and snapping it. Starlight yelped as she tripped from the sudden loss of weight she was dragging, the cart bouncing from the impact of its handles breaking off and sending the twelve cutie marks and six Keyblades soaring out and down to the chasm below. Starlight panicked, quickly using her magic to grab all eighteen objects before they hit the ground, barely managing to catch the jars before they shattered.

Levitating them back to her, she ran to the other side of the bridge, quickly turning around and blasting the bridge with her magic. She managed to stop Double Diamond, Party Favor, and Sugar Belle, though Night Glider was still able to flag her down as a pegasus. Satisfied with the roadblock, she continued running, getting closer to the caves with her items carried above her.

The lagging group managed to reach the top of the path where they overlooked more of the mountain pass, watching Starlight destroy the bridge before running again. "Wow. She has a lot of magical potential if she could destroy a stone bridge and steal cutie marks."

"How in tarnation are they gonna get after her now!?" Applejack asked.

Her question was answered by Party Favor's quick thinking. Using his balloon crafting talent, he managed to swiftly build a balloon bridge with several hundred tied balloons reaching one end of the broken bridge to the other. Night Glider helped set the other side down, making sure it was stable before the other three bounced their way across. If Pinkie wasn't without her cutie mark, she would have expressed her excitement at wanting to give the balloon bridge a good bounce, though the others were flabbergasted.

"...Ok, maybe Sora is right," Riku said. "Pinkie, that might be a long lost cousin several generations removed that you never knew about. Because...that's just not possible!"

"Freak out later," Terra said, pulling the exasperated white pegasus by his shirt as the others slowly jogged ahead. "We need to try to catch up to them!"

The pursuing ponies continued chasing after Starlight, the caves within sight as they began running out of time. They ran past a pair of discarded blue skis, a purple helmet with protective goggles, and a purple scarf. Double Diamond skid to a halt as he approached them, immediately recognizing them.

"My old skis," he said, reaching a hoof out to touch his abandoned gear. "This was where I first met Starlight..."

"Hey, reminisce later!" Night Glider said, snapping the stallion out of his memories. "Starlight's about to reach the caves!"

Looking back at his skis, then back down the path. There was a lot of snow along the upper peaks beside the pathway, quickly putting on his old gear.

"Feel like an air drop?" Double Diamond asked Night Glider, catching on to what he had in mind.

After putting on his skis, scarf, and helmet, the pegasus mare wrapped her hooves around his barrel, giving him a lift up as she flew over the canyon. Once she gained enough speed, she let go, dropping him as he slalomed across the snow to accelerate a bit more. Double Diamond caught up to Starlight, angling his hooves attached to his skis to cause a much bigger avalanche to fall on her than what she made to Night Glider. The unicorn looked up too late as she was caved in with snow, the stolen cutie marks and Keyblades held in her aura for a moment before her magic gave out from the freezing cold powder. The jars fell to the ground, shattering to pieces as the cutie marks flew off back to their owners.

The Mane Six and six Keyblade wielders reached the balloon bridge, looking up as they saw lights zip up into the air and head straight for them. Their cutie marks flew straight toward their flanks, ridding the curse Starlight gave them as their bodies flashed, returning them back to their brighter colors, personalities, and talents.

"They did it!" Ventus said.

"Hay, yeah!" Rainbow cheered, flipping around in midair with her natural speed finally back. "Now, let's go kick some unicorn flank!"

"Oh, let's," Riku said, slamming his hooves together before he, Sora, Ventus, and Twilight flew on ahead to catch up to Starlight and her ex-followers.

Double Diamond slid down the slope and skid to a halt before Sugar Belle, Night Glider, and Party Favor. "Man, I missed skiing a whole lot more than I thought."

Starlight crawled herself out of the snow, leering spitefully at the four ponies who stopped her. Looking down at the ground from the snow pile, the jars were broken, which meant the cutie marks she tried to steal were gone. However, the Keyblades laid around the shattered glass.

"So, you four are really going to betray me over them?" Starlight asked, glowering at the ponies she had conformed. She levitated the Keyblades in her aura, aiming the blades at them. "You're all going to pay for this! Every! Single! One of-!" One by one, the Keyblades began disappearing in a flash of light, startling her and getting her more frustrated as they mysteriously vanished. "W-What!? Where did they go!? What did you do!?"

"W-We didn't do anything," Party Favor said, just as confused as the others.

Starlight growled, lighting her horn again, her eye twitching as she has had enough of everything she gained taken away from her. Her aura shone brightly around the tip of her horn, the four ex-followers huddling together in fright at the dangerous spell the unicorn was about to fire at them. They flinched when a powerful beam shot out from Starlight's horn, but just as it was about to hit them, Twilight, Sora, Riku, and Ventus landed in front of them, blocking the beam with their Keyblades as they deflected it away from them.

"W-Wha-? How...?" Starlight stammered. Her spell was deflected so easily, her most powerful one she's ever learned, and the Keyblades, now in their hooves to her confusion, managed to knock it back. Not only that, but she was more enraged when she saw that Twilight had one as well. "You have one of those as well!? How!?"

"So many questions, but we're not going to bother giving you answers," Sora said. The rest of their friends arrived, Kairi, Aqua, and Terra standing alongside the other four wielders with their Keyblades out, all of them standing in their battle stances. "Like all utopias in history, yours has fallen, Starlight! It would have sooner and later, and we're glad to have come here to help the ponies whose cutie marks you stole!"

"I've studied magic for years!" Starlight exclaimed. "How can those key-shaped swords even block spells!?"

"They're a lot more powerful than they seem, and taking them from us was a big mistake," Aqua said.

"Starlight, I've studied magic for years as well," Twilight said. "But back then, I never knew that studying would only take me so far in life. All of my friends have taught me something about myself, their unique gifts, talents, personalities, and passions helped me discover the true magic of friendship." Starlight rolled her eyes, shrugging aside the alicorn's words in disdain. Twilight looked back at her pony friends as she continued her speech. "I never would have learned that as the Element of Magic with my five friends-" She then looked at her fellow Keyblade wielders. "-and so much more from everypony else. None of us would be here now to stop you if I never discovered friendship."

"Ugh! Spare me your sentimental nonsense!" Starlight said. "I gave these ponies real friendships that none of them would have ever had in all their lives!"

"How would you even know!?" Double Diamond exclaimed, taking off his helmet. "You never even bothered to give us a chance! I'd rather trust Princess Twilight to show us what real friendship is like than listen to anymore of your lies!"

Starlight lit up her horn, having had enough of the backlash against everything she knew was right compared to them as she charged her spell. "Oh no you don't!"

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus rushed forward, readying their blades to stop whatever the unicorn was about to cast at them. Knowing she was outnumbered and outclassed now that she was no longer seen as a friendly pony to them, she cast a barrier around herself, blocking all six Keyblade wielders' blades as they came down on her. They pushed back, trying to break through and knock her out so she can be dealt with by Celestia after reporting her to what she's been doing for who knows how long she started her little cult.

Struggling to hold her barrier, she cast a bright light from her horn, blinding everyone and distracting her assailants. Expanding her shield forcefully, she pushed the Keyblade wielders back and ran into the caves, using up the last of her mana in her desperate escape attempt. As soon as everyone's eyesight returned to normal, they didn't see Starlight anywhere, the snowy hoof prints leading into the cave telling them she ran inside, losing her trail. They had no idea how big the network of caves were in this mountain, but even with all of them searching for her, she probably knows of another exit and would be long gone.

"She got away," Riku uttered. "She can't hide forever. As soon as we get back to Ponyville, we're putting her face on wanted posters all over Equestria and warn Celestia, Luna, and Cadence of her cutie mark stealing magic."

"I hope she at least thinks over what she had done," Twilight said, looking back at Party Favor, Double Diamond, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle.. "One day, she'll realize what she did was wrong and was taught something by you four."

"I think it was you who taught us something, Your Highness," Party Favor said. "All of us came to the village because we were searching for something that was missing in our lives. We thought Starlight gave it to us, but she didn't. And it was in front of us all this time. It was us."

The four ponies got together in a group hug, still friends even after Starlight's philosophical lies were ingrained in their minds with their different talents. "So, you guys are going to stay in the village?"

"It's our home," Night Glider said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"And this will give us all the chance to get to know each other again," Double Diamond added. "But as our true selves for the very first time."

"And I can finally start baking something besides those terrible muffins!" Everyone laughed, including Sugar Belle at her own relief to get back to enjoying her talent and spare everyone else's stomachs.

(The Afternoon Streets)

They returned back Our Town, where all the townsponies were celebrating, making friends with each other without being one and the same. It was a lost cause for the Mane Six and the Keyblade wielders to search for Starlight in the mountains at the moment, but when she does show herself, they'll be ready for whatever scheme she has cooking. The road was a bit more colorful now as the town was decorated for the occasion, Sugar Belle baking a lot of better, delicious pastries for everyone to enjoy. The heroes stood on the edge of town, watching the party take place, satisfied with their duty, even if the villain got away from them.

"Now those are real smiles," Pinkie said.

They soon flinched as that strange feeling back in the castle came back when the map appeared. Looking down at their cutie marks, they began glowing again, all of them still unsure what the sudden glowing was all about before and now.

"Ah sure ain't gonna get used to this happenin'," Applejack said.

"Well, I think it's divine," Rarity said.

"Is the map calling us to go somewhere else?" Kairi asked.

"I don't think so," Aqua said, noticing how their marks were pulsing inward rather than outward back at the castle. "I think our job here is accomplished."

"I have a feeling that's exactly what it is, Aqua," Twilight said. "The map sent us here for a reason, and it was to help these ponies discover what real friendship is all about."

"So, the map sent us out to spread friendship?" Terra asked as he scratched his head in thought. "What about the galactic map? Are we going to be sent to other worlds to spread friendship? I'd rather not leave this world until Xehanort has been found and dealt with once and for all. I'm not risking him trying to take me over again."

"We need to figure out how the other map works, then. Those black specks that were on some of those worlds we skimmed through didn't seem like a good thing," Ventus said.

"Aww, this sounds like an ending to a chapter!" Pinkie whined. "Can it not be the end just yet!? I want Sugar Belle's real baked goods after I ate eighteen of those bad muffins!"

All of their stomachs began growling at the mention of Sugar Belle's pastries. Ever since they arrived here, the only thing they had to eat were those horrible muffins, and they were starving for something else to eat.

"I think we can stay a bit longer." Twilight looked at Riku, knowing they need to send a report to Celestia about what happened to them and warn the Royal Guard and officers in the cities to be on alert for Starlight.

He looked at her, seeing the pleading gaze in her eyes, sighing in defeat as Twilight and his empty stomach won him over. "Alright. For a little while. But while we eat, we're writing that message for the princesses for Spike to send."

"Deal!" Twilight hugged Riku, the stallion letting out a small chuckle as he shook his head, wrapping a wing around her back.

The group walked back into Our Town to celebrate with everyone, getting to know the other ponies there and enjoy the better food on the many tables laid out for the party. After being equalized for the past couple days, they figured a little fun wouldn't be that bad. They knew Starlight wouldn't show herself in public, the mare smarter than she appeared, though she would have a vendetta against them for disturbing her cult, destroying her utopia, and ruining her plans.

(Night of the Dark Dream)

Far from the mountains miles away from the town she created, Starlight sulked in a cavern, stewing in her anger as her plans were ruined. "Curse you, Twilight Sparkle. Curse you, Sora. Curse you two and your stupid friends." Growling, she punched the wall of the cave she leaned against. "Everything I did to make Equestria better, you all ruined it! I'll get my revenge on you...but how?"

 _"Sounds like you're in quite a predicament."_ The unicorn gasped in surprise as she heard a feminine voice echo around her.

"Who's there!?" she asked, looking around the empty cavern. She lit up her horn to light the area, still finding no sign of anyone inside with her. "Who are you!?"

Green flames lit up in front of Starlight, making her press back against the wall in fear as Maleficent appeared before her. "I could not help but overhear you mention Sora."

"...Who are you? And how do you know Sora?" Starlight questioned.

"I have my own personal reasons for dealing with that boy," Maleficent explained. "He has been a thorn in my side for the past few years, along with his friends. Some of my plans were foiled with that imbecile of a minion of mine working for me, but regardless, he is quite a nuisance when he gets in my way..." The witch grinned as she approached Starlight. "We both have a vendetta against him. Why not work together to end him?"

"...Why should I trust you?" the heliotrope unicorn asked suspiciously. "If you can't beat him, what makes you think the two of us can?"

"Because I can help you achieve power you wouldn't believe." The robed mare tapped her staff against the ground, summoning a group of Soldier Heartless beside her. Starlight gasped in shock, recognizing the dark, yellow-eyed creatures that were reported in the news that had mysteriously appeared in a couple places in the past few years. She thought they would attack her, but the Heartless stayed put, occasionally twitching their head or limbs. "This is the kind of power you can have; the power of darkness."

"Darkness?" She remembered an event that had occurred back in the now returned Crystal Empire after it had been lost for over a thousand years. The evil unicorn stallion, Sombra, was affected by dark power that remained unexplained, and with how powerful the dark stallion was, he was defeated by Sora and his friends, along with the light of the Crystal Heart. "...But, that's dangerous...Even if I was desperate, I'm not going to resort to using dark magic. It makes a unicorn mad with power, throwing away any rational thought."

"But it can be controlled," Maleficent assured, tapping her staff again as she ordered the Soldiers to kneel down on one leg. "Learn to master it and not let it master you, you can become even more powerful than the strongest of foes with enough experience. Just from sensing your magic alone, you have quite a lot of potential."

"...You say you control it, you're powerful by controlling these...dangerous creatures, but you can't even defeat somepony like Sora?" Starlight stared at Maleficent, letting out a dry chuckle as she shook her head in amusement. "Why would I want to team up with somepony who hasn't been able to stop him for the last few years when I had him weakened by a simple spell I cast on him and his friends the day I first met him?" The witch sneered at Starlight, disliking the mocking tone of her voice. "What exactly is your talent then? Failure?"

"Don't you dare underestimate my power, child," Maleficent warned, dismissing her Heartless as she leered at the smirking unicorn. "I may command an army of Heartless, but I have powerful magic that the likes of you can never comprehend. I suggest you still your tongue and think before you speak ill of me."

"If Sora can beat you and these Heartless things, then don't waste your breath. I don't even know why you keep bothering trying if you lose to him over and over again." Maleficent grunted in irritation, having enough of Starlight's smart mouth as the mare began walking away from her. She fired a large ball of green fire at her, but Starlight cast a barrier, not even flinching as the fireball exploded behind her. "Was that really all you've got?"

"You impudent girl!" The witch was about to call her Heartless to deal with her, but Starlight shot Maleficent with her magic, freezing her in place as she grunted in pain.

She dropped her staff and bent over as Starlight cast the spell she used on everyone in her village, including Sora, Twilight, and their friends. She pulled the cutie mark that was hidden underneath Maleficent's black cloak, revealing it to be a black dragon's face with green flames surrounding it, framed by black thorns. The cutie mark was severed, stopping the pain the witch was feeling as she panted heavily. Starlight levitated the mark in her aura, waving it around mockingly with a grin.

"I'm sorry. What did you call me?" Starlight asked.

"Y-You...You will pay with your life, little horse." Maleficent tried to levitate her staff back up, only to fail as she could no longer use magic. "W-What? What is this!?" She grabbed her staff in her hooves, tapping it down on the ground to call her Heartless to her. After a moment of nothing happening, she tapped her staff down even harder, but no matter how hard she struck the ground, none of them appeared to aid her. "What have you done to me?"

"THIS is what I did to Sora, his friends, and everypony else back in the village I was run out of, the one I created," Starlight explained. She hovered Maleficent's cutie mark in front of her, keeping a firm hold on it to keep it from returning back to her flank. "The spell I cast has made you completely powerless. I took away what makes you special: your skills, talents, personality, even your magic."

"What?" Maleficent got a look at her cutie mark, never knowing its existence until now.

It did suit her considering her power, astounded and slightly nervous at the idea of being weak and powerless. Curious, she rolled up her lengthy cloak to get a better look at where those marks were on ponies in Equestria, noticing her grayed out green fur as a gray equal sign was in place of the dragon face that was supposed to be on her flanks. Looking back at the mare she thought was powerless, she grew worried at what she would do with her abilities, both in magic and control of the darkness.

"I managed to at least weaken Sora and his friends, taking them prisoner and hoping to reform them into my ideals against these accursed cutie marks," Starlight said. "Sadly, I got too careless trusting two of them, one who actually liked my philosophy while the other was still pretty young to win over. They won't fall for the same trick twice, so this spell is absolutely useless to me now that I'm sure to be public enemy number one in all of Equestria."

"Then...all the more reason we should work together," Maleficent reasoned.

"With an old hag like you who can't even defeat an 'impudent little horse' like me?" Starlight scoffed, not hearing the low growl Maleficent let out at the insult of her age. "I don't need your help. I'll find a way to get back at them...I just need to do some more research while I lay low."

Starlight began to walk out of the cave, making Maleficent panic as she was taking away her cutie mark; all of her power. "Wait! Give me back my magic!"

"Oh, I'm not stupid," Starlight said. "The moment I return this to you, you're going to sic those dark monsters on me or try to blast me with another spell! I can deflect your magic, but I know how dangerous those things can be, since the only ones who can destroy those things are Sora and his friends with those key-shaped swords I didn't have any time to study while I had them!" Maleficent glared at the unicorn, not willing to resort to begging to a pony like Starlight. "...You stay here until I'm far enough away from you. Maybe I'll give it back...Maybe I won't. It all depends on how generous I am."

Starlight continued on her way out of the cave, needing to do some research on Twilight, Sora, and the rest of their friends to get back at them for ruining her life, taking Maleficent's cutie mark with her. She didn't have anywhere to go to anymore, and now that she was wanted, she can't stay in one place for too long. After walking several miles away from where she hid, farther away from Our Town, she sighed and let go of the cutie mark, letting it fly back to the witch before moving on.

Maleficent didn't have to wait long as she saw her cutie mark return to her, slightly brightening her coat back to normal and returning her power. "...These equines are troublesome, whether or not darkness lies in their heart." Looking down at her covered flank, noting how much spite Starlight had when she discussed her previous plan that was ruined. "But her anger didn't lie on Sora or his friends...it was on these marks...For what reason, though?"

Deciding to rethink her plans, Maleficent teleported back to her world in a plume of green flames. She refrained from telling Pete what happened to her like before with the dragons in Equestria, not allowing herself to be humiliated by a unicorn that was able to steal away her powers with one little spell.


	101. Castle Sweet Castle

It had been nearly a week since the map appeared in the Castle of Friendship and stopping Starlight's cutie mark stealing. With every pony in Our Town with their cutie marks back and realizing that they didn't need to be equal to be friends, the Mane Six and Keyblade wielders headed back to Ponyville after staying a while to celebrate, and enjoy some food their stomachs demanded. As soon as they returned, Twilight sent a report to Celestia, detailing what had happened to them in the couple days they were at the village, the appearance of the Cutie Map rising up in the throne room of her castle, and an alert throughout Equestria to be on the lookout for Starlight Glimmer. Where the map for Equestria was important as all twelve ponies were to help spread friendship and solve issues for ponies in need of help, the Galactic Map as Twilight named it was still a mystery.

Aqua took the role of researching what the Galactic Map was meant to do, aside from giving them all a map of the galaxy, all the worlds explored by the Keyblade wielders' memories as new worlds they have yet to see didn't show any detail of the terrain on the Cutie Map. The black specks on the worlds she did view were a concern, but there was so little that it wasn't a major issue, at least for now. Testing that theory, she asked Sora and Ventus to check out one of the worlds with a few of those specks, a world the humans had been to before; Radiant Garden. The two pegasi headed off to the world on their gliders, dawning their armor as they zipped off into space while the others stayed in the throne room and watched.

While observing Radiant Garden, both the holographic world and the map of the town on the crystal table, they were surprised to see two white dots fly toward the world and land in the center of town. Those dots had to be Sora and Ventus as they wandered around the town, searching around for where the black dots were. They managed to find them on the outskirts the the castle town, each black speck blotting out one by one until there were none left. When the two teens returned, they explained what had happened as they ran into Heartless, though they were surprised to know they were being watched from the throne room on the maps as they took out the Heartless. Those black dots on the worlds were where the Heartless hid in the world, waiting for unsuspecting victims to increase their numbers, which meant the more clusters of dots there were, the more the world was in trouble of being destroyed by darkness.

So far, none of the other other worlds minimal Heartless activity weren't threatening enough to be warranted, seeing as none of them have increased while they were gone. Even if they kept track of the worlds, the magic from the castle would warn them if Heartless were invading and threatening the drown a world in darkness if it was like the Cutie Map. The throne room could be used as a base of operations for the Keyblade wielders since they are able to see each world from a higher perspective. Aqua immediately began figuring out a way to be able to communicate with anyone as they explored the worlds, either using magic, technology, or a mix of both to reach out and warn any of them if there were any Heartless around them that they couldn't see.

Things seemed to be back to normal, seeing as there weren't any Heartless threats at the moment or any friendship problems in Equestria to solve. Unfortunately, things didn't seem normal to Twilight as she tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. Ever since she had gotten her new castle thanks to the Tree of Harmony, she could barely sleep in her new room. Sure, she may have gotten some sleep while at Canterlot High at human Pinkie's home, even managing to get some back in Our Town over Starlight's recorded ramblings, but she can barely stay in her room, or any part of the castle by herself. Spike had his own room now, so she didn't need to share one with him, and he had a much more comfortable bed that's bigger for him unlike that small basket fit for a dog or cat to sleep on. And even if she pestered Riku to stay in her room for the night, she didn't want to hide the reason why she wanted him by her side; she didn't feel at home in her new castle, even after a couple weeks of gaining it.

She climbed out of bed and sighed, staring at the clock as it was nearly an hour before dawn. Her ears perked up, an idea forming in her head to get her away from her castle. The alicorn rushed over to the balcony, looking down just in time to see Sora already up and heading out to Sweet Apple Acres to help out Applejack and her family's orchard. Her eyes sparkled at the genius plan, leaping off the railing and gliding down to walk alongside the spiky-haired pegasus.

(Bounce-O Rama)

"Good morning, Sora!" she greeted, startling the stallion a little in his slightly tired state.

"Yikes!" Sora yelped, stilling his racing heart. "Well, thanks for waking me up a bit more. I didn't think you'd be up this early. Don't tell me you were having another study binge."

"Actually, I was wondering if you or Applejack had anything planned for today. I really have nothing to do and I didn't want to wake Riku up." Twilight struggled to suppress a yawn, not wanting to seem tired when she barely had any sleep.

"Well, aside from bucking down a few ripe apple trees, Applejack did need some holes dug up for a few more saplings she wanted to plant," Sora said.

"Great! I'll dig the holes!" Twilight offered. "Need to work on building up my strength, and farm labor's the perfect exercise for that!"

"Ok, then...I think she wants some holes dug up in that empty section over by the east orchard. She got ten new saplings to plant, so-" Before Sora finished explaining what Applejack needed, Twilight flew ahead to get started, leaving the stallion in the dust. "...Uhh, I guess I'll help A. J. carry the saplings over, then..."

Sora took his time strolling down the path until he reached the farmhouse. Applejack was already waiting for him with the ten new apple trees ready to be planted in the orchard. He even told her Twilight was helping them, even though they both knew the alicorn wasn't much of an early bird and sometimes stayed up late reading or doing research. With the saplings carefully placed in the cart, the duo made their way out to the empty section of the east orchard, the sun peeking over the horizon.

"Well, glad to know Twilight's helpin' us," Applejack said. "We'll probably be done in no time."

"She seemed a bit too enthusiastic to do physical farm labor," Sora pondered. "...Then again, being a Keyblade wielder like us, it could help her strength little by-" As soon as they reached where they needed to be in the orchard, Sora and Applejack froze in shock at what they saw. Twilight had already been busy digging holes in the large empty space, though she looked like she was working on her fiftieth hole. "...Wow. Did she turn into a diamond dog?"

"Ah hope not." Applejack approached one of the holes where dirt was being tossed up, seeing Twilight inside as she dug with just her hooves. "Uhh, sugarcube?"

"Morning, Applejack!" Twilight greeted, poking her head up out of the hole. "Got the holes you wanted dug up!"

The farm mare slowly turned her head to Sora, a bit impressed, but more flabbergasted at her work. "Ya did tell her we only needed ten holes, right?"

"I did...but I guess she didn't pay attention to that bit..." Twilight climbed up out of the hole she finished digging, shaking off any dirt that clung to her fur. "Uhh...thanks for the help?"

"No problem! Need anything else done?" Twilight asked. "Apple bucking? I gotta work on my back legs a little bit. Or maybe you need help sorting different variety of apples to sell or store? I can do that!"

"Hold your horses, Eager McBeaver," Sora quickly said, stopping Twilight's sudden will to be overly helpful today. "What's with the knack for doing good deeds?"

"...Uhhh, just wanting to help out my friends in any way, shape, or form!" Twilight said, slightly lying, hoping Applejack didn't notice. "So, is there anything else I can do?"

"...No, Twilight, Ah think we can manage from here," Applejack said. "Why don't ya...head back to the castle and get yourself cleaned up?"

Twilight's ears drooped, looking worried for a second before her frown turned back into a nervous grin. "Oh. R-Right...I probably should..."

The alicorn fluttered off, heading back to the castle, only to make a beeline elsewhere as soon as she was out of sight. Sora and Applejack looked at each other, both of them able to tell Twilight was acting strange. They looked back at the several holes she left behind, their work unfortunately going to take a while longer than they planned.

"Welp, time to fill up forty of these holes and leave ten for the trees," Sora said as he grabbed a pair of shovels they packed in the cart. "What's bugging Twilight?"

"Ah have no idea, but whatever it is, Ah'm sure she'll tell us," Applejack said, taking a shovel and began filling in one of the nearby holes.

"Hopefully it won't be like her freak-out when she forgot to send a letter to Princess Celestia on a lesson in friendship." The stallion shuddered as he recalled the spell Twilight fired at him that made him completely irresistible to the whole town. "I think I still have nightmares about Big Mac giving me those bedroom eyes while affected by that 'Want-it Need-it' spell." Applejack chuckled, earning a leer from Sora. "It is not funny!"

"Not as funny as he told me them nightmares about y'all as a mare from the Poison Joke we accidentally walked into?" Applejack asked, holding back her sniggering as the teen blushed in embarrassment.

"Why bring that up?" Sora questioned, his honorary sister unable to hold back her laughter. Sora grumbled as he got to work digging up some of the holes. "At least I wasn't the size of an ant, Appleteeny."

"Hahahaha! Ah'm just messin' with ya, Sora!" Applejack said, taking deep breaths to cease her guffawing before she busted a gut. "Ah thought ya liked jokin' around."

"Only when I make the jokes! Not those plants!" he exclaimed.

"Well, at least ya can't deny y'all were a pretty mare." Sora jerked his head up and leered at Applejack, the mare smirking at his expression.

"Please, for the love of all things holy, stop bringing that up!" Sora shouted, bringing the farm mare back into her laughing fit as she fell to the ground and clutched her sides. "Maybe that's why I'm an only child; I was freed from being tormented by siblings! You're worse than the Cutie Mark Crusaders and their crazier ideas to get cutie marks!"

Twilight flew around Ponyville, quickly attempting to find something else to do besides head back to the castle. She wished she stayed around the orchard longer to help more, but if she did, Sora and Applejack would have been suspicious of her behavior. The sun was already starting to rise as ponies started to wake up or open up their shops. Luckily, she hovered over Rarity's boutique, the white unicorn opening her shop at this time, and Aqua was heading there as well. She could kill two birds with one stone, metaphorically speaking, helping Rarity with something and maybe distract herself with some Keyblade training.

"Hey, Aqua!" Twilight called out.

The blue unicorn looked up as the alicorn landed beside her. "Morning, Twilight." Aqua noticed the dirt on Twilight's hooves, confused by what she had done to get so dirty. "Were you running through mud earlier? I don't think it's rained the last couple days."

"Just a little jog around Sweet Apple Acres," Twilight said. "So, what are you doing at Rarity's? Modelling dresses? Foalsitting Sweetie Belle?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask her about gems. Specifically, crystals. I'm not really skilled with electronics, but I think I've read somewhere, both here in Equestria and back as an apprentice, that crystals can hold a lot of magical properties, which might be perfect in crafting special earpieces for communicative purposes when we go from world to world to stop Heartless from invading." Though Twilight was intrigued by the idea, she almost began dozing off from her exhaustion and lack of sleep, but she willed herself to stay awake. "And seeing how Rarity has a keen eye for finding perfection in a gemstone, she might help me find the right type of crystal that can allow us to talk from across several million light years from Equestria, seeing as this world is on the farther edge of the galaxy."

"I have heard that crystals can hold several different enchantments," Twilight said. "I can even help with finding the perfect spell to make it possible."

"Let's start with finding the right crystals and do a test run after making sure it can transform just like we do on our ears. It would be a little awkward having a differently designed earpiece meant for ponies if we're on a world where we turn into something else on another world to fit in with that world's inhabitants." The alicorn nodded in agreement after she herself had some experience as a human in CHS.

They both walked inside the Carousel Boutique, Twilight quickly scraping of as much dirt off her hooves on the welcome mat before walking into Rarity's home. She didn't want to freak her fashionista friend out by leaving dirt on her clean carpets or furniture. Rarity walked out of her workroom as she heard her front door opened, wearing her sewing glasses as she saw Aqua and Twilight come by.

"Hello, girls!" Rarity greeted.

"Hey, Rarity," Aqua said. "I was wondering if you can give me a little insight on magical crystals."

"Magical crystals? Whatever for?" Rarity asked.

"After figuring out what the Galactic Map does, I want to create some enchanted earpieces for the seven of us in case some of us split up to separate worlds to lower any Heartless threats out there," she explained. "Since I'm not skilled with making them as electronic devices like those Gummi ships, I figured using a magically enchanted earpiece would be better, and crystals crafted into earpieces that can transform along with us and our clothing when entering other worlds won't be as irritating to adjust."

"Oooh. That does sound like it would come in handy." Rarity tapped her chin with her hoof, thinking of any specific crystals at the top of her head that could hold communication enchantments. "Well, I think the type of crystal you need is a clear white, high purity crystal. Those should hold onto those enchantments for a lifetime, although I'm not sure about them being able to use them as a way of communicating from distant worlds."

"I think Twilight and I can figure out a way to make that possible. Right, Twilight?" Aqua waited for a response, only to hear the alicorn snore slightly. Both unicorns turned their heads to her, Twilight somehow falling asleep standing up. "...Uhh, Twilight?"

Twilight snorted awake, looking around rapidly. "I wasn't sleeping!" she shouted, realizing where she was, giggling nervously. "I mean...Whatever you said?"

Rarity and Aqua looked at each other in confusion, neither of them knowing how much sleep she had if she just dozed off randomly. "...Ok...So, Rarity, you have any of those crystals on you?"

"No, but I might find some around the canyons nearby, or import them with some rare gems I can't find around Ponyville," Rarity said. "I'll let you know if I get any until then."

"Thanks, Rarity. I'll find a way to pay you back for them." Aqua turned back to Twilight, who nearly dozed off again as she snapped her head back up the moment the Keyblade Master looked at her. "Are you ok, Twilight? You look exhausted."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine," Twilight assured.

"You fell asleep on us," Rarity reminded the alicorn. "Maybe you should head back to bed."

"I'm fine!" Twilight reassured. "I just need to get my blood pumping, that's all! How about some training, Aqua!?"

"...I guess we can do a little bit of training. But if you end up falling asleep on me, and not from the effects of a Sleep spell, then we're taking a break. Understand?" The student nodded her head rapidly. "Ok. Let's head out to the fields, then."

"Yes, Master Aqua!" Twilight said as she stood at attention, her enthusiasm slightly odd to Aqua, but she shrugged her shoulders and lead the way.

The rest of the day, Twilight had spent it trying her hardest to avoid going back to the castle. After a couple hours of training, insisting on no rest, she continued doing anything to help her friends or ask for more training from Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, and Ventus. She raced Rainbow Dash around several times, losing every single time, tried to duel with the male Keyblade wielders at their full strength, losing to them as well, helped clean Fluttershy's animals while getting messy in the process, and assisted Pinkie Pie with the different pancakes to make for breakfast tomorrow morning.

Tomorrow came too soon for her though as everyone met up in the dining room back in the castle. Everyone sat around the circular table, plates stacked with pancakes filled with many varieties of berries, chocolate chips, whipped cream, and warm, gooey maple syrup. Rarity, Kairi, and Aqua were the only ones using their utensils to cut their flapjacks in smaller pieces while the others dug in muzzle first, the boys, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie munching on their stacks noisily.

"Mmm! It has been so long since I've had pancakes this delicious!" Sora complimented, taking a whole pancake whole in his mouth.

"These really are delicious, Pinkie," Aqua complimented.

Pinkie lifted her face up from her plate, giving herself a whipped cream and berry Santa beard before using her tongue to lick her face clean. "Thanks! Twilight spent the whole night picking out the flavors!"

Riku stopped eating, swallowing his mouthful. "Wait. She spent the entire night at Sugarcube Corner with you?"

"Yeah. I thought we found the right one, but she insisted I make more to try," Pinkie said, piling up more pancakes, emphasizing her point while also planning to consume the larger stack she built. "And then some more. And more and more and more and more! I swear, it's like she didn't want to-"

"Leave?" Fluttershy finished.

"Exactly!" Pinkie took a bite out of the side of her now taller stack of pancakes, quickly swallowing her mouthful. "Eventually, we ran out of time, so we went with every-berry-any-chip surprise!" She then slid over to Rarity, holding up a hoof as she held a hoof up to tell her a secret, despite not speaking in a hushed whisper. "The surprise is that I lost a measuring spoon in the batter. Somepony's gonna get a very special pancake!"

Everyone immediately stopped eating as they looked down at their plates, now being extremely cautious not to accidentally swallow the lost measuring spoon. "...How exactly do you cook a measuring spoon in a pancake when you pour the batter into a pan?" Ventus questioned, poking the top of his stack in case there was a solid bulge hiding in it. "...I'm kind of afraid to eat anymore now."

"So, Twilight was up all night," Riku uttered. Everyone looked over at the alicorn, having fallen asleep as soon as they had sat down, her head tilted back as she snored. She was also a complete mess: dried up mud caked in her fur, leaves and branches sticking out of her frazzled mane, even a few scrapes when she hit the ground after getting beaten in the duels she insisted on having with him and the other male Keyblade wielders at their full strength. "...Yesterday, she kept trying to get us to duel her, even after she kept losing and wanted a rematch while her energy was already diminished after each fight..."

"Yeah, that was strange," Sora agreed. "Not only that, but she also dug up fifty holes at the orchard for me and Applejack yesterday morning when we only needed ten. Spent the crack of dawn doing that with just her hooves."

"Twilight wanted to do some training with me earlier yesterday as well after I visited Rarity about the crystals we'd need," Aqua added. "I kept teaching her all the spells she was allowed to learn, exhausting her mana and constantly using Ethers to regenerate her magic, insisting she still fired each one poorly when each one was good enough to deal damage to a common Heartless."

"She wanted to stay at my cottage yesterday evening and help me clean my animals, even after we cleaned them all," Fluttershy said.

"And that afternoon, Twilight constantly pestered me to like twenty races, and I won every single one," Rainbow included. "I mean, I know hanging out with me is awesome, but she'd rather keep losing than just-"

"Leave?" Fluttershy finished yet again.

"Yeah. Who does that?" Rainbow questioned.

Twilight snored again, her head drooping down until her face splatted into her whipped cream covered pancakes. She murmured in her sleep, nuzzling her breakfast like a pillow, something that the humans found hilariously adorable if it weren't for the fact she had spent the entire day acting strangely.

"She's definitely avoiding something and not telling us," Kairi said. "She knows she doesn't have to hide anything if something was bothering her."

"Depends on what that something is," Terra said while Pinkie flipped her plate of pancakes, swallowing them whole as they landed in her mouth. "Looks like we're going to have to wait until she-" Suddenly, Pinkie began to gag, hacking out the measuring spoon she somehow managed to lose in the batter. It hit Terra in the face as he sat across from her, smacking him in the forehead. "Ah!...Well, there's that measuring spoon."

"I win!" Pinkie cheered loudly, waking Twilight up, her horn sticking through one of her pancakes as it hung over her face.

"I'm pancake! I mean, awake..." She grinned nervously, lifting the pancake out of her point of view to see everyone's concerned faces.

"Twilight, is there something you're not telling us?" Twilight looked at Riku sitting next to her, pulling off the skewered pancake off her horn. "I know you like spending a lot of time with us, but you've been acting out the whole day yesterday. I mean, just look at you; you're a mess, you've exhausted yourself, and you look like you barely had any sleep the other day."

"...Was I that obvious?" Twilight asked. Looking around at the others, everyone nodding their heads as it was plainly obvious with how dirty she looked and passing out on them during breakfast. No longer able to hide it, the alicorn sighed sadly. "...The thing is...I know this is going to sound silly...but, I've been...avoiding this place."

(Namine)

She waved a hoof around, admitting to avoiding being around her own castle. "Really, darling?" Rarity asked. "Why would you want to avoid such a gorgeous castle?"

"Yeah, this place has everything!" Pinkie said. "Big tall ceilings that make you feel tiny! Shiny new floors that are cold to the touch!" The mare fell to the ground, practically rubbing the crystal floors with her entire body before zipping over to the doorway. "And it even has loooooooong empty hallways!"

Pinkie's voice echoed throughout the whole castle, though her reasoning on why the castle was amazing didn't help Twilight's attitude much. Granted, it was an incredible castle to live in, rivaling that of Canterlot's and the Crystal Empire's. Seeing how somber her gaze was as she stared at her ruined breakfast, Riku understood her strange behavior the other day, knowing her real reasons why she wanted to do anything else away from the castle.

"...Now I get it," he said. "Twilight, you're avoiding the castle because you still don't feel at home here, huh?" She nodded her head sadly. Riku got up from his seat and sat beside her, hugging her tightly, ignoring how filthy she was as she leaned into his embrace. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you all to worry about what I thought," she said. "...I still did a horrible job of hiding it, anyway..."

"Well, all you need to do is decorate the castle," Rarity suggested. "A little decor suited to your liking would make things better."

"But it's so daunting! Just look at how big this place is!" Twilight exclaimed, squirming out of Riku's hooves. "I don't even know where to start!"

She was about to lay her head back down on her uneaten pancakes, but Riku moved her plate away before she could get herself more messy. "We can take care of it for you," Rarity offered. "Who better to make this castle feel like home for you than your best friends? And while we're taking care decorating your dream castle, you head off to the spa and get some rest and relaxation."

"I think that's a great idea," Aqua said. "And, in order to make sure you're relaxed, we'll come along with you to make sure you're getting the relaxation you need."

"Uhh, define 'we'?" Riku asked.

"While the girls handle decorating the castle to suit Twilight's preferences to make it feel like home for her, us Keyblade wielders are going to be having a little R&R as well," Aqua explained.

"You just want an excuse to go back there after I dragged you along for your own R&R you desperately needed, right Aqua?" Terra asked with a grin, seeing her cheeks turn pink for a moment as she leered at him. "Ah. I'm right. I knew you'd enjoy it, and you liked the pampered package I bought for you."

"S-Shut up, Terra," Aqua grumbled as the stallion chuckled in amusement.

"I'm not much of a guy who wants to be at the spa," Riku said.

"Aww, come on, Riku. It's not all that bad," Sora assured. "It's not really as girly as you think. There's a sauna, hot tub, a massage parlor, mud baths."

"Letting out that feminine side of you after that Poison Joke incident?" Applejack teased, making Sora tense up and leer at the farm mare.

"Applejack, what did I just say yesterday!?" Sora exclaimed as the ones who knew about what happened to the teen laughed at his embarrassment. "I should have pushed you in one of those several holes we had to fill up.

"Wait, what happened?" Terra asked. "The heck's 'Poison Joke'?"

"It's a plant that pulls a prank on anyone who touches it," Ventus explained, having witnessed Sora as a mare through his eyes before he was back in his old body. "It does something weird to someone physically, which can end up with hilarious results."

"...Oh." Terra put the pieces together, letting out a snort as he imagined a female Sora. "...That's...gotta be humiliating."

"Oh no!" At the doorway, Spike walked in, carrying a plushie of Rarity under his arm. "Did I already miss the pancakes!?"

"Thank you, distraction," Sora whispered to the ceiling, having the topic of his gender-swapping diverted and praying it will not be brought up again.

The baby dragon ran up to the table to eat some of the remaining pancakes that was left. "Spike, would you like to help us with something?" Kairi asked. "We're going to take Twilight to the spa. Want to come with us while the girls help spruce up the castle for her?"

"Sure. I've been meaning to get my claws done soon, anyway." He was about to munch into his breakfast, only to see the others stares telling them to get going immediately. "...Oh. You mean now."

Spike stuffed some pancakes into his mouth as the seven Keyblade wielders got up from their seats to head out to the spa. Riku was a little apprehensive to go to the spa, but he'll go along with whatever they did for Twilight's sake, knowing she's always constantly stressed and would beg him to join regardless of the situation. As soon as they left, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity cleared off the dining table before getting started on decorating the castle.

"Come on, y'all!" Applejack said. "We've got a lot of work to do!"

Once breakfast was cleared, the five mares were ready to make the castle feel like a home for Twilight. Light, cheery music filled the air as ideas filled their heads with what they think Twilight will like to have in her new home.

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _Let's all work together_  
 _To make this castle shi-i-ine_

 _[Rarity]_  
 _Once we add some sparkle_  
 _It'll feel, it'll feel, it'll feel..._

 _[All]_  
 _It'll feel divine_

They soon split up to gather the things Twilight would like, but as they went to their homes, they brought belongings that they liked more than their alicorn friend would probably enjoy.

 _[Applejack]_  
 _Crates of apples an' bales of hay_  
 _Just makes ya feel at home_

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _Furry friends and some popinjays_  
 _So she won't be alone_

 _[All]_  
 _And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make_  
 _This castle a home_

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _There's nothing like balloons and confetti_  
 _To greet you every time you walk through the door_

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _She'll need this and those_  
 _Posters of all my heroes_  
 _How could anypony awesome every ask for more?_

 _[All]_  
 _And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make_  
 _A home she'll adore_

The mares brought their favorite things and returned back to the castle, beginning to decorate the throne room, being the room Twilight would mostly be in aside from the library.

 _[Rarity]_  
 _Bright curtains of flowing silk and lace_

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _This picture of me winning a race_

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _Party cannons to give her a surprise_

 _[Applejack]_  
 _Hoes and rakes and some more garden supplies_

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _Getting hugs from this nice, big, friendly bear_

 _[Rarity]_  
 _Decorate with some gemstones bright and rare_

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _More of this and that_

 _[Pinkie Pie]_  
 _Don't forget the party hats_

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _How could anypony awesome ask for more than that?_

 _[Applejack]_  
 _Let's all work together_

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _To show that we have shown_

 _[Rarity]_  
 _Princess Twilight Sparkle_

 _[All]_  
 _How we make, how we make, how we make_  
 _This castle a home_  
 _How we make, how we make_  
 _This castle a home_  
 _How we make, how we make_  
 _This castle a home!_

At the song's end, the five ponies seemed satisfied with a job well done. Unfortunately, everything in the throne room was an utter mess with everything they brought and set up: Applejack brought a lot of farming equipment, hay bales, and barrels of apples, Rainbow Dash brought posters of the Wonderbolts, herself, and trophies under her name, Pinkie Pie covered the room with streamers, confetti, and balloons, Rarity set up silk curtains over the windows while also placing an assortment of gemstones and flowers, and Fluttershy had brought a variety of different animals from birds to a friendly brown bear. They had spent nearly an hour decorating, neither of them even aware of the different things the others brought, turning the throne room into a massive pigsty, not including the trio of pigs Fluttershy brought as well.

"...Uhh, wow, girls," Applejack said, sounding incredibly unconvinced. "We did a...really good job. Heheh...heh..."

The others murmured their unconvincing agreements as well. There was clearly nothing around the room at all that Twilight would have liked. Fluttershy's animals went about, the birds accidentally popping Pinkie's balloons with their beaks while the other animals went about their business messing with the other things placed around the room.

"Fluttershy, I love how you brought...so many animals," Rainbow said.

"Aren't these your trophies?" Fluttershy asked, pointing at the few trophies set on display of one of the windowsills.

"I prefer to think of them as everypony's trophies, but with my name permanently etched onto them," Rainbow replied, in a way still calling them her trophies.

"My my, Applejack, bringing the outdoors inside," Rarity complimented hesitantly. "What a...lovely touch..." She looked down at the old quilt Applejack had brought to lay out as a rug, levitating it up to get a closer look. Scrunching her nose at the musty smell it had lingering, she quickly dropped it before retching in disgust. "A-Are these vintage?"

"Nope. Just old," Applejack said, shielding her eyes from the reflective light coming from Rarity's drapes that had gems embroidered in them. "Unlike your sparkly window doohickeys, which are...well, just swell."

"Hey, no one said anything about my hidden confetti cannons yet!" Pinkie said. "...Oh wait, that's right! They're hidden!"

A moment later, Spike came walking in, looking at his filed claws. "Hey, guys. How do my claws-?" Looking up, he gasped in horror at the mess he now noticed. "Sweet Celestia!"

"Spike? You guys are back already?" Rarity asked, she and the others beginning to worry.

"No, I came back to see how everything was going," Spike said. "The others are still with Twilight, and we ordered her a super-deluxe mane blow-out." The baby dragon looked around at the random assortment decor and new pets, scratching his head in utter bafflement. "The hay did you guys do? This place looks horrible."

The mares sighed in relief. "Thank goodness somepony said something! I have no idea what the hay any of us were trying to do."

"I guess the room is a little...cluttered," Rarity said. "I think we also set some things over where Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra's thrones should be if they were in here."

"I think it looks super fun!" Pinkie said.

Suddenly, one of the party pony's hidden party cannons went off, the loud noise along with the confetti it shot out spooking the animals as they all went wild. They began knocking things over, Pinkie joining in the panicking critters as if it were a game, making more of a mess than it already was. Fluttershy tried her hardest to calm down her animal friends, but they were too startled to listen. Rarity gasped when she saw a couple of chipmunks try to run up one of her silk curtains, digging their claws into the drapes to try to climb up to higher ground.

"No!" the unicorn shouted. "That bunting is embroidered by hoof! Don't you move one more-!" Her warning was unintentionally unheard as the chipmunks did stop, only for them to slide down accidentally and tear the curtains with their claws. Rarity snapped at her favorite drapes were now completely ruined. "EVERYPONY, STOP!"

The animals all skid to a halt, Pinkie freezing in place, finally stopping the madness of the stampede in the room. Now the room was a complete mess with everything fallen over or spilt, which must have been an upgrade compared to the mismatched decor they had placed earlier.

"...Ok, now it's a big mess," Pinkie said, another one of her cannons firing off at random.

"Now what are we gonna do!?" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I don't know, but Twilight's blow-out isn't going to take that long," Spike said. "If she sees all this, she surely won't be able to stay in the castle now!"

"We can fix this!" Rarity said. "Spike, you and the others need to keep distracting Twilight until then."

"But for how long?" Spike asked. "We both live here."

"Well, yes, of course. But, maybe you can manage until sunset?" Spike wasn't sure if they could distract Twilight long enough for them to not only make the castle feel at home for her, but also clean up this huge mess that was just made.

He was immediately won over by Rarity's fluttery eyes, his smitten heart answering for him. "Anything for you, Rarity."

He stumbled out in a dreamy daze, making his way back to the spa to update the Keyblade wielders of what had happened. "Ok, let's not panic. We got plenty of time to fix this. Since this room's all cluttered, why not try to take down one of our own decorations to see if it looks better?"

The others voiced their agreements with Applejack. But as they looked at the mess, they all had conflicted feelings over which of their decorations they want to take down.

"...Who wants to go first?" Rainbow asked.

(Monochrome Dreams)

At the Ponyville Spa, the business was one of the town's best for ponies in need of some relief from the hard work they do and release the stress built up from everyday life. The twins who run the establishment were giving the best treatment for Princess Twilight Sparkle, along with her fellow Keyblade wielders. The alicorn sat patiently as her deluxe mane blow-dry, now freed of the dried mud and bits of foliage that clung to her hair and body after a soak in the herbal hot tub. The Keyblade wielders had taken their clothes off as they were stored in the spa's lockers for any residents who came in with clothing, Kairi and Aqua taking a soak in the large tub while Sora, Riku, Ventus, and Terra sat in the sauna with towels draped around their waists.

"Ok, I'll admit," Riku said as he leaned back, his bangs limping over his face from the sweat his body leaked from the humid hot box. "Maybe the spa's not so bad. Just as long as none of you ordered me some kind of manicure...or pedicure...whatever the heck they call it for ponies."

"Well..." Riku glared at Sora as he began to look up suspiciously. He laughed at his friend, brushing away his wilted, spiky bangs away from his eyes. "I'm just kidding."

"Yeah. You say that now." Sora gave Riku a cheeky grin, which was slightly obscured by some steam as Terra poured some water over the hot rocks in the middle of the room.

"Hooficures really aren't that bad to have for guys," the older stallion said, surprising the three teens.

"Wait, have you actually been to a spa before?" Ventus asked.

"Before I took Aqua here, yeah. A couple times," Terra admitted. "Someone from the town close to where I was living in that forest suggested to try the small spa they had there. They thought I was a bit stressed after I got adjusted to living in this world, so I went and tried it out. The hooficure was a bit awkward at first, but you'd be surprised to know just how much wear and tear your hooves can get from walking around all the time."

The teenage boys looked at each other, then back to Terra. "...I think we'll pass on getting a hooficure."

"Suit yourselves." As they rested in the sauna for a couple more minutes, their time inside ended as they left the room.

After a quick shower to wash off the sweat their pores released, Spike found them as they left the shower room and dried themselves off with clean towels. "Hey, Spike. How's everything going at the castle?"

"Uhh, not exactly that great," Spike said. "It's...kind of a mess there. And just in the throne room."

"Oh great," Sora groaned. "What did they do?" Spike explained what had happened, even including everything Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity brought that they thought Twilight would like. The stallions facehooved, clearly seeing that they brought things THEY liked more than Twilight would, not to mention mixing up their decorations as a messed up collage in a room that also served as their base for watching over the other worlds. "Of course...Nothing ever goes right, does it?"

"So, we're going to need to keep distracting Twilight until sunset, right?" Ventus asked. "I...guess we can manage that."

"Let's warn Kairi and Aqua while Twilight's out of earshot," Terra said. "We really don't want her to see whatever mess they came up with. In fact, I don't want to see what it looks like now."

The boys made their way to the hot tub, where Aqua, Kairi, and Twilight were at their spa treatments. Aqua and Kairi spotted them walk in, wondering if they were able to go back to the castle yet, but the looks on the stallions' faces told them no. Twilight looked at the mirror, seeing the boys return from their sauna.

"Hey, guys," she said. Her blow-dry was done as one of the spa twins, Lotus, took the dryer off the alicorn's head. Her hairstyle was altered from her normal brushed down mane and bangs, now styled a bit wilder with the back of her mane sticking back while the top and front were curled out, giving her a punkish-looking style. "How do I look?"

It was a little surprise to see Twilight with a hairstyle like that, but it did seem to suit her, even if she wanted to keep it temporarily. "It's not bad. Not as wild as us guys' spikes, but an interesting look."

"Eh, I prefer how I normally do my mane, but it does look good," Twilight said, brushing up her new bangs as they began to hang over her eyes. She looked at Riku, stunned silent with his mouth slightly agape. "What do you think, Riku?"

"...Uhhhhhhhhhhh..." The stallion was speechless, making the others laugh at his dumb struck response.

"I think he means, 'I love it. Please keep it for me,' in dumb love-struck language," Sora said, nudging the white pegasus's shoulder.

"And how exactly are you a linguist in 'dumb love-struck language'?" Kairi asked. "Did you become an expert after we first met when you stood there staring at me dumbly, then smacked into a wall as you tried to leave?" Sora's pupils shrunk, his cheeks turning pink as he looked at Aqua, Terra, and Ventus nervously. Kairi giggled, getting herself out of the large tub, Aqua following suit as the two mares dried themselves off with a towel. "I think it's cute how we met. You were silly, and when you finally said something to me, you were being yourself; a big goofball that always makes me smile."

"...But that was embarrassing," Sora whined.

"I'll say," Ventus said with a smirk. "You have a way with girls, that's for sure."

"Shut up, Ven," Sora growled.

"Anyway, Spike, how's the castle looking?" Twilight asked, diverting the topic.

"Uhh, great," Spike said nervously.

"I think they should be done by now. I'm a bit more relaxed and ready to see what they made for us." Twilight was about to leave the spa, which began to worry the others greatly as they weren't exactly done yet.

Riku snapped out of his daze from admiring his girlfriend's new manestyle, quickly getting in her way as he grabbed one of the pamphlets detailing the spa's services. "Wait, we can't leave yet! We haven't had a massage!"

"You want to get a massage?" Twilight asked skeptically.

"Well, with all the wandering I've done for a whole year on my own, you have no idea how much tension I've got in my muscles along with fighting Heartless." Riku opened the pamphlet and pointed at a random massage treatment. "I'm going to get this one."

"The 'Extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue massage'?" Confused, the white stallion turned the pamphlet around, his eyes growing wide at the massage he picked.

"...Uhh, yeah. Just what I need." Riku chuckled nervously with an unconvincing grin.

"I'm just going to get a traditional massage," Twilight said. "But, if that's what you want to do, go ahead, Riku."

"Did somepony order massages?" Aloe asked, overhearing the couple from the doorway.

Suddenly, the wall was smashed through by Bulk Biceps, wearing a spa uniform. "Yeah! Let's do this!" The hulking pegasus noticed Sora and Riku, giving them a wave. "Hey, guys!"

"Bulk? You work at the spa?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" Bulk answered. "...Uhh, why do you ask?"

Riku and Sora both looked at each other, both just as baffled as well as the rest of the group. "We thought you'd have a job somewhere in a job. Not a spa."

"Weight lifting is my talent, but I'm a masseuse here!" Bulk said proudly. "Now, who ordered the 'Extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue massage'!?" Riku slowly and shakily lifted a hoof, catching the bulky stallion's attention. "Alright! You're in for a treat! It's awesome!"

Bulk ran up to Riku, grabbed the smaller pegasus, placed him on his back, and began running through the same wall, creating yet another hole as he stole the Keyblade wielder away. "Ugh, I hate when he does that," Aloe groaned. "Right this way, Your Highness."

Twilight followed the pink spa twin as they headed to the massage parlor. "Have fun, you two!" Sora called out. "We're gonna see how the girls are progressing!"

"Actually, can I stay and get that kind of massage?" Terra asked. "That sounds really relaxing."

"Terra, the girls made a mess of the castle throne room," Ventus said. "If it gets any worse, we're going to have to clean it up, otherwise Twilight will try to live elsewhere in Equestria. Or another world."

"How bad exactly is this 'mess'?" Aqua asked.

"I'll explain on the way," Spike said.

Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra followed Spike back to the castle, the earth pony stallion groaning in disappointment with his head hung low. "But I wanted to try that extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue massage..."

(A Walk In Andante)

Back in the castle, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack picked up the mess left behind by Fluttershy's stampeding animal friends after getting spooked. Once everything was cleaned up and set back the way things were, the five mares looked over their decor. Out of all of them, Rarity was the only one who didn't pick something they brought as decoration in the room.

"Come on, Rarity," Applejack said. "Everypony here has already taken one thing out except you."

"Ooh! I just can't decide!" Rarity complained.

"Well, how about this?" Rainbow pointed at a large picture of the Mane Six, Sora, Riku, and Kairi in the clouds, Spike poking his head up in the bottom right corner.

"No! Not that! Anything but that!" the fashionista exclaimed.

"What about these flowers, then?" Rainbow asked.

"But those brighten up the whole room!" Rarity reasoned. "They're my favorite accent!"

The pegasus growled and flew up to the curtains. "Then let's loose the curtains! The whole room wouldn't need brightening if it weren't so dark!"

"Not them either!" Rarity's whining and complaining began wearing on Rainbow's, and the others', nerves.

"They can't all be your favorite!" Rainbow flew over to the large picture, taking it off the wall. "Ok, I'm taking down this picture. We all know what we look like."

Rarity got upset as her decision was made for her, looking around the room in disdain against Rainbow. "Well, this room is still cluttered, isn't it? Perhaps I'll take down a poster or two, only to be helpful, of course!"

Rarity levitated two of Rainbow's Wonderbolts posters out of the room, irritating the pegasus as the two mares leered at each other. "Alright, everypony, calm down," Applejack said. "Ah'm sure we can remove all this clutter together."

"...You're right, Applejack." Rarity and Rainbow looked at each other for a moment, the unicorn levitating one of Applejack's family quilts out of the room.

"Hey! Those are mah warmin' quilts!" the farm mare complained as Rainbow kicked the floating quilt out of the room before landing beside Rarity.

"Together!" they said simultaneously, bumping hooves.

Suddenly, the sound of balloons popping rang out in the throne/map room, Fluttershy's birds pecking at Pinkie's balloons to get rid of them. "Fluttershy! Tell you birds to stop pecking all my balloons!"

"I guess they don't like being scared out of their wits by confetti cannons or something," Fluttershy grumbled.

"But we can't get rid of them!...I forgot where I hid them." As if on cue, one of Pinkie's hidden cannons fired outside of the throne room, the mares hearing several voices screaming out in surprise.

The doors opened, revealing Spike and the Keyblade wielders sans Riku, all of them covered in confetti. They saw the decorating the five mares did, which they knew did not suit Twilight's standards as a home for her castle.

"By the light of Kingdom Hearts, what are you girls doing!?" Sora exclaimed. "And what was with the random party cannon firing off out there!? We thought we were under attack!"

"We're still trying to make the castle feel like home to her," Applejack said. "And...we don't seem to be doin' a good job at it, are we?"

"Apparently not," Kairi said. As the Keyblade wielders entered the room, holding their Keyblades in their hooves as their thrones appeared, they looked around at all the objects the former Elements of Harmony brought. Kairi looked at the trophies set on display, all of them with Rainbow Dash's name on them. "Why did you bring your trophies here, Rainbow?"

"And all the animals, Fluttershy?" Ventus asked as he eyed the brown bear sitting in a corner, curiously looking at the thrones that magically appeared.

"It's like you guys turned this room into a glorified petting zoo," Terra noted. "I may not know Twilight as much as you guys, but clearly, this place does not suit her at all."

"Or as our base with all this clutter around the thrones and map," Aqua added, using her magic to move Pinkie's party decor away from the Cutie Map.

"I don't know what we're even doing anymore!" Rainbow said.

"Well, I don't think I did anything wrong," Rarity said. "I did exactly what I would do if this were my home."

At the fashionista's reasoning for not being part of the blame, it dawned on the other four mares that they all did exactly what they wanted if the castle was their home. "I think that's the problem," Sora said. "You guys all just brought stuff from your places without realizing what Twilight actually wants."

"...I guess we got a little carried away and forgot," Fluttershy admitted.

The others voiced their agreements with Fluttershy, all five mares feeling guilty thinking about themselves more than Twilight. "Let's get all this stuff cleared out and figure out what will really make Twilight feel at home."

"But we're going to run out of time!" Pinkie yelled. "If she comes back now if she sees we didn't do anything, she'll be all 'What did you guys do!?' And we'll say 'Nothing!' And we'll end up being horrible friends and she'll never ever speak to us again-!"

Aqua silenced Pinkie's panicked rambling, using her magic to keep the mare's lips shut. "Pinkie, calm down. It's not the end of the world. We just have to think about what Twilight loves most when she lived in the Golden Oak Library."

"Well, I think that's obvious," Rainbow said. "She loves all those books she had, organizing them..." The pegasus chuckled as a thought came to her. "Hey, Sora, you remember when I crashed into the library when I tried to perform my sonic rainboom the day before the Young Fliers' Competition?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And you crashed into me and knocked all the books down," Sora said. "You always have some way of crashing into me while showing off back then."

"Oh, and the sleepover!" Rarity chimed in. "Applejack, remember how awful that storm was, and you, Sora, and I stayed with Twilight until it blew over?"

"Sure do," Applejack said with a nod. "That and hearin' how great of a hero Sora was when he told us about Kairi."

"Sora having a sleepover with three girls?" Terra questioned, crossing his hooves over his chest as he stared at Sora with a raised brow.

"We didn't do anything suited for an all mares sleepover," Rarity said. "And Twilight never had a sleepover when she was a filly."

"Remember the time it got blown to smithereens!?" Pinkie exclaimed, everyone leering at the mare for bringing that painful memory of Tirek's attack and him destroying the library.

"Pinkie!" they all shouted.

"Oh...That was a bad moment...oopsie," the mare uttered.

"Aside from Pinkie that up, there were a lot of memories in that library," Sora said. It suddenly clicked to him, his ears perked up as he gave a wide grin. "That's it! Spike, head back to Twilight and Riku and help him keep her distracted!"

"Ok...but, what exactly is 'it'?" Spike asked.

"You'll see! But first, we need to get rid of all this stuff and clear it all out of here for the thing that'll really make this place feel like home for Twilight!" Spike shrugged, having no idea what Sora had in mind as he left the castle, the others getting to work cleaning the throne room as they too wondered what his idea was.

Twilight let out a relieved sigh, feeling fully relaxed after her spa treatments. She changed her mane back to her usual style before leaving.

"I feel so much better now," she said. "That massage was a good suggestion, Riku."

Following behind her, Riku winced every step he took, the rough massage he picked more painful than relaxing. It felt like his spine was snapped out of alignment, his muscles were repeatedly battered by a hammer, about ready to fall apart if he were an action figure being roughhoused by a five-year-old.

"Glad you feel better," Riku said with gritted teeth.

"You doing ok?" Twilight asked with a giggle, knowing he picked the wrong type of massage when she heard him screaming out in agony in the spa.

"Yeah. Just not gonna get that treatment ever again." Placing a hoof against his back, Riku pushed down hard, yelping in pain as he cracked his spine back in place. "If Terra wants to have that massage, I'll let him suffer through all that himself."

"No kidding," Twilight said. "I think we've spent enough time relaxing. Let's head back to the castle and see what the others have done."

"Uhh, wait!" Riku quickly said, wracking his brain as he tried to continue stalling for time. Twilight looked back at him with a confused gaze. "...Uhhh...How about we take a stroll around Ponyville? I mean, it is a pretty nice day out today. When's the last time we ever had time to ourselves without some random disaster showing up to distract us?"

Twilight thought over the last time she and Riku had really spent a day to themselves without their friends and something important or dangerous comes up from out of nowhere. There was that promised date he was planning after he attacked her while under the sirens' spell, though he still hasn't come up with anything just yet after being held hostage by Starlight Glimmer. Other than that, there wasn't really much time the couple had spent together without some interruption.

"Huh...It has been a while, I guess. Maybe we can take the scenic route." Riku was relieved to keep Twilight distracted as they began walking away from the direction of the castle. He also needed to stretch out the kinks from Bulk Biceps giving him that advanced massage meant for golems. "So, you finally come up with something for that make-up date you promised?"

"I was thinking we might spend a day at Destiny Islands," Riku said. "Though, we would have to stay on the island Sora, Kairi, and I hang out at. I wouldn't want to risk having someone like you out in the open in town."

"I've never been to a beach before. Can we bring the others with us to see your world?" Twilight asked.

"I don't see why not," Riku said with a shrug. "We brought the six of you to other worlds, but if our other friends back home show up on the island, you might need to hide on the other end since they hang out there too." As they walked around one of the buildings, he didn't notice Twilight had stopped as she looked at something. "Speaking of worlds, that alternate world of Equestria. If there were human versions of your friends, then there should be a human of you there somewhere. I wonder if you might get jealous if you see your twin around me." The stallion chuckled as he poked fun at her, but hearing no response, he was worried he might have ticked the alicorn off. "Twilight, you know I'm just-" He turned his head, only to find her walking off elsewhere. He noticed what she was looking at, now seeming like a bad idea to walk around Ponyville. "-...kidding..."

(Missing You)

Riku followed Twilight as she stood in front of the remains of the Golden Oaks Library. He stood beside her as she stared at her destroyed home. All that had remained were part of the large tree that didn't take much of the impact of Tirek's attack, everything inside completely gone. Aside from this place being a library for the town, Twilight had also lost several things she had brought from Canterlot when she decided to live in Ponyville. It was also the starting point of her finally discovering what the magic of friendship was all about, becoming friends with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Sora as they discovered she and her pony friends were the Elements of Harmony.

"So many memories here," Twilight mumbled, getting misty-eyed as every moment in the destroyed library passed through her mind. "Everything is gone..." Riku gently wrapped her hooves around her, the alicorn leaning into his close embrace as she buried her muzzle against his neck. He rubbed her back, calming her as he began to feel her tears against his neck as she grieved for the loss of her home. "This place was like a second home to me and Spike..."

"I know." Riku sighed as he looked at the damage. "If only we stopped Tirek sooner...If Discord didn't betray us..." He growled, but as much as the draconequus was to blame for almost letting a magic-sucking centaur take control of Equestria, he got his comeuppance from the backstabbing he rightfully deserved. Even though the Golden Oak Library was Twilight's home, they could replace material possessions; they can never replace the memories they gave, or give back any lives that were lost. Riku sighed again, nuzzling Twilight, thankful to know she had managed to escape in time. "I'm sorry, Twilight...At least you're still here, and Tirek's finally put back in his place in Tarterus."

"...Riku?" Twilight looked up at him, tears still welled in her eyes, but she was calm enough to talk. "When your home was lost to darkness...did you feel miserable?"

"...A little," he said, looking up at the clear afternoon sky. "I never really put much thought into it when I wound up in Radiant Garden, right outside that castle. I had no idea where I was or where Sora or Kairi were. After I was swallowed by darkness after Sora tried reaching out to me, I think I knew that our world would have fallen." Looking down at his hoof, Riku held it out, summoning his Keyblade. "...Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to explore the world. Go wherever the wind takes me, see what other places there were out there. I knew at some point, if I chased that dream, I would have to leave my family.

"I didn't really show my sadness that much when that day happened. I was hurting, but Maleficent shifted my pain to jealousy when I stupidly believed her when Sora befriended Donald and Goofy." As Riku stared at his weapon, he remembered how it looked before it was now, formerly called Soul Eater. The only difference between how it looked before and now were the signs of light on its design; the end of the blade didn't have the angel wing, nor did half of the guard. "Maybe I had matured earlier when I was little, after I met Terra, or maybe I was more worried about what happened to Sora and Kairi than getting upset over losing my home...But even when I knew it was gone, I never forgot about the memories I had there."

He dismissed his Keyblade, looking back at Twilight. She would never forget the memories she made at the Golden Oaks Library as they were precious to her. It was hard to forget about what happened, but the one thing that was important to her, even after losing her home, was the ones she made those memories with.

"I'm surprised you didn't come back to see your home again when you found a way out of the Realm of Darkness," Twilight said.

"I wanted to make sure Sora and I both came back home, even though I specifically told him to take care of her while I stayed in the Realm of Darkness to close the Door to Darkness," he said with a sigh. "He really doesn't listen to me, whether I'm serious or not."

Twilight giggled a little, poking his side with a hoof. "Maybe he does that because of the teasing you constantly give him."

Riku gave a light shrug, unable to fault Sora for his boneheaded decisions when his heart makes the right choices, regardless of what options were given to him. Down the road, he spotted Spike approaching them.

"Spike?" Twilight turned to look at him, diverting her gaze away from the remains of the library. "What's going on?"

"Uhh, nothing," Spike said. "Everything's going along great. They're just putting the finishing touches on at the castle."

"I'm a little bit curious about what they've been doing." Before Twilight could make her way back to the castle, her stomach stopped her as it growled loudly. She barely had anything to eat today, which gave the baby dragon a bit of relief since the castle wasn't truly ready. "Ugh. I can't believe I didn't have any of those pancakes for breakfast."

"Well, you were a little busy snuggling into your plate like a pillow," Riku reminded the alicorn, making her blush in embarrassment. "Were the pancakes better at snuggling than me?"

"No!" Twilight whined. "I passed out and didn't realize what I was sleeping on!"

"I think we heard you whispering sweet nothings to your flapjacks, too," the stallion added with a snicker, making Twilight blush harder, slapping his shoulder with an exasperated grunt.

"This is why you're not funny! You're a big jerk!" Her stomach growled again, making her whine and smack him again for no reason. "And I'm hungry! Stop talking about food!"

"Then let's get Her Royal Crankiness to the cafe and get you some early dinner," Riku said through his laughter.

"I am not cranky," Twilight grumbled, along with her empty belly.

"Fine, you're not cranky. You're grumpy." She stuck her tongue out at her coltfriend, turning away from him and lightly smacking his face with her tail as she made her way to the cafe. Riku chuckled, having his fun teasing Twilight before bringing his attention to Spike as the pegasus and baby dragon followed the alicorn. "So, is the castle cleared up yet? With nothing for Twilight to make her feel at home?"

"Sora says he had an idea, but I don't know what he had in mind," Spike said. "For now, let's just keep Twilight away from the castle for a little bit longer."

Riku could only hope Sora had a good idea to make up for whatever mess Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, and Fluttershy made. The duo quickly caught up with Twilight before she got anymore moody so she could finally fill her stomach. A moment later, Sora lead everyone through town to the remains of the Golden Oak Library, carrying several shovels with them. They stood before what was left of the library, unable to imagine how much pain Twilight had gone through after escaping an inch of her life from its destruction.

"Ok, so what exactly is your plan, Sora?" Rainbow asked. "There's nothing left of the library. Just a burnt away stump."

"Yes, but the keyword to my plan was what we discussed earlier: memories," Sora explained. "The top of the library might be gone, but if we just sand off the burnt sections and dig it out by the roots, it could be a good decoration."

"That sounds more like scarrin' Twilight and remindin' her of what she lost," Applejack said.

Rarity gasped, finally catching on to what Sora had planned. "I get it! Sora, darling, I think I get what you're meaning! I can see it now! Applejack, Fluttershy, you stay with Sora, Terra, and Ventus! Rainbow, Pinkie, you're with me, Kairi, and Aqua! We're going shopping!"

It took Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and Kairi a moment to realize what Sora had in mind for the roots of the library until the term "root" also had another meaning. "Ohhh. I see now. Sora, that's quite clever."

"Heheh! Well, I was just as much a part of this group of pony friends as Twilight, so I've got some memories of my own around here," Sora said as he brought his forelegs behind his head, giving everyone a toothy grin. He then grabbed a shovel, planting the spade in the ground. "We'll meet back at the castle and give Twilight something that'll make her feel right at home." Sora stuck his forehoof out, prompting the others to join him as they stacked their hooves over each other. "Let's get to work!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shot their hooves up in the air as they cheered, splitting up in their groups.

The reprise of the same cheery song rang out around them, Rarity and her group heading off to get some proper decor while Sora and his group got to work on the stump. Terra, Ventus, and Sora summoned their Keyblades, simultaneously cutting along the stump horizontally, getting rid of what remaining parts of the library were sticking out, leaving behind a flatter hollow stump. Once the debris was cleared away, they began to shovel around and dig out the library from the roots.

 _[Applejack]_  
 _It's not the things that you gather 'round_

Fluttershy called in some of her burrowing animal friends, helping assist the others dig the tree out.

 _[Fluttershy]_  
 _It's not how much you own_

After a lot of effort, they managed to dig out the large trunk, Sora, Ventus, Terra, and Applejack carrying it back to the castle. On the other end of Ponyville, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Aqua, and Kairi left the shopping district, carrying several bags filled with crafting materials as they too headed toward the castle.

 _[Rarity]_  
 _The things that hold the meaning in your life_  
 _Are the memories you've sewn_

Once both groups returned, they immediately got to work: sanding the uprooted trunk and its roots, attaching a pulley on the ceiling of the throne room to lift the heavy trunk up and hang it, and placing clear ornaments hanging off of strings as they were tied to the thick roots after Rarity and Aqua sewed them in groups by color. Terra, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie pulled the rope, lifting the newly refurbished trunk up above them with the pulley system, Sora, Ventus, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy keeping it steady as it rose up.

 _[All]_  
 _So we make, so we make, so we make_  
 _This castle a home_  
 _So we make, so we make_  
 _This castle a home_  
 _So we make, so we make_  
 _This castle a home!_

With the trunk firmly set in place, Rarity helped the three earth ponies tie the ropes, keeping it hanging still above the center of the room like a chandelier. Everyone looked up at their handiwork that Twilight was sure to love when she got back, the ornaments hanging from the roots sure to catch her attention as they were set above where the Galactic Map would appear.

The sun was beginning to set as Twilight, Riku, and Spike left the cafe, the alicorn's stomach finally sated with food as they returned back to the castle. The others waited in the halls as soon as the couple and baby dragon entered.

"Welcome home!" they all said.

"Thanks..." Twilight looked around the halls, which haven't changed much at all from when she last saw them. "I guess...you did a good job preserving the integrity of the original design of the castle."

"Well, we couldn't really go through ALL of the castle," Rainbow emphasized. "That's a bit too much for just twelve ponies and a baby dragon to change up in a whole day."

"Not to mention how much longer we had to stall you after a very big oopsie we made!" Pinkie added.

"Wait, what?" Twilight stared at her friends, utterly confused by what Pinkie meant by "oopsie". It soon dawned on her why she was kept away for longer than she expected, Riku's stalling back at the spa for a massage and wanting to walk together around Ponyville. "...Riku? What's going on?"

"Let's just say we had to find some way to keep stalling you for a while longer," the stallion admitted. "Apparently, the girls had a little mishap with their plans, made a big mess, but that's pretty much all I know. I didn't know if they were even done, so Spike came back to tell us to keep you occupied until around sunset when he came back."

She looked at her number one assistant, the baby dragon giving her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Twilight. Trust me, you wouldn't have liked seeing what they did earlier."

"But we got it all cleared up and finally realized what exactly would be perfect," Applejack said. "We needed a bit of remindin' from our human friends about what makes a home feel like home for somepony. It's not about what it looks like."

"It's the memories you make there," Rarity said. "So, all of us made something that celebrates those memories all of us have made with you since you moved to Ponyville."

(Friends in My Heart)

Now what they had made peaked Twilight's curiosity. She watched Sora and Ventus fly ahead to the throne room doors. The two teens opened the doors, the others watching with bated breath to see how the alicorn will react. She gasped as she looked up, finding the roots of the Golden Oak Library hung above the map and thrones with dozens of colorful, diamond-shaped ornaments hanging from the curled roots. Twilight walked inside, her mouth agape, unable to believe her eyes, the others following while Spike and Riku held the same expression as her.

"Is that...the Golden Oak Library's roots?" Riku asked. "But we just saw it a moment ago..." Looking back at their friends, he was completely baffled, a little worried that seeing this would upset Twilight. "...Guys...?"

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew up and held out the ornaments hanging on the roots. "These ornaments hanging on the chandelier have reminders of all of the fun we've had together."

"Like the party I threw for you in the library welcoming you to Ponyville!" Pinkie said as Fluttershy held an ornament that had a magical image inside showing a surprised Twilight being thrown her welcome party in the Golden Oak Library with Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sora there with her.

"And when we shared donuts after the Grand Galloping Gala!" Rainbow added, holding up an image of the Mane Six, Celestia, Spike, Sora, and Kairi in the doughnut shop in their Gala outfits.

There were many more memories shown that Twilight could see from the ground, all of the magically created pictures inside showing moments everyone remembered, some new ones being created now that she was present. There were some memories of her childhood, one with Shining Armor and Cadence getting married, her coronation as a princess, and some with her and Riku together. Each ornament shifted to different fond memories of the ponies in the room, even those from the Keyblade wielders.

"Each of those ornaments are enchanted to shift between different memorable images from all of our lives," Aqua said. "Kairi and I made that possible after a little bit of research from the library in the castle."

"Sora thought of the idea of making the Golden Oak Library a chandelier, and all of us hope that looking at those old memories will help inspire making new ones," Kairi said.

"And that new chandelier of yours being the roots of the library is quite literally your 'roots' from how your discovery of the magic of friendship began," Sora said with a light chuckle at his pun.

Riku facehooved at the lame joke Sora made, Fluttershy and Rainbow flying back down with the others. "Really, Sora? As great as making the old library a chandelier with memories, that pun was just awful."

They soon waited for Twilight to say something after being introduced to her new memory chandelier. She didn't know what to say, her eyes welling up with tears again, only this time, they were tears of joy. She turned to her friends, smiling as her tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's exactly what the castle needed," she said. She walked up to everyone, all of them coming together in a large group hug. "And I'm ready to start making some new memories here."

"Then let's all start with a new memory cake!" Pinkie hopped out of the middle of the massive group hug as she disappeared out in the hall, quickly coming back in with a seven-layered cake balanced on her back, each layer designed differently. "Seven layer what's-that-flavor!" She then pointed at some black toppings on the sides of one layer. "These might be chocolate chips, or they might be super-spicy black beans!"

"Who the heck puts beans on a cake?" Terra asked. "And why spicy?"

"Why question it if it's supposed to be a mystery?" Ventus asked in response.

"Let's head to the dining room and try it, anyway," Twilight said, leading the way to the dining room with the others following. "I know that room is a bit sparse, but at least there's a table and some-" As she opened the doors, she gasped in surprise as the dining room was set up as if it were for a royal gathering, courtesy of Rarity's taste in decor from her belongings. Seeing the royal dining room set up this way even caught the others off guard, neither of them expecting this room to have been renovated as well. "What in Equestria? Last time I checked, this room was completely bare."

"I couldn't help myself!" Rarity admitted. "The dining room begged for a little personal touch, and after setting up your new chandelier, I had plenty of time to decorate a bit more."

"Truth be told...Ah couldn't either," Applejack said. "The kitchen might have some rustic farm decor, too."

"And there may or may not be some Daring Do posters in your library," Rainbow added.

"I thought I found it weird when I saw those posters in there a moment ago," Aqua said as she had pondered that thought.

"And some stuffed animals in your bedroom," Fluttershy said. "I even got a doll that looked like that furry Moogle creature that had his store where the Golden Oak Library was."

"Really!?" Twilight squealed, now having her own plushie of the Moogle she met in Whitetail Wood. "Wait, what happened to that Moogle? I didn't see him or his shop."

Suddenly, the holographic Moogle shop appeared beside the doorway out in the hall, surprising everyone. "Ooh! Here's another good spot! In a hallway, kupo! And in a castle!"

"Speaking of, there he is," Sora said. "I thought his shop got destroyed by Tirek as well, but it's just a hologram."

"At least he'll have some customers who'll buy his helpful items," Riku uttered. Suddenly, a loud blast of a party noise blower rang out as confetti flew out of nowhere at the group. Even the Moogle got spooked as he disappeared from his newly set up shop. "What the heck was that!?"

"One of Pinkie's hidden party cannons," Applejack said with a sigh.

As they looked at the party pony, the cake balanced on her back had toppled over, making a mess of her and the floor along with the confetti. "What? It's not my fault I hid them so well."

Riku groaned in annoyance, wondering why Pinkie decided to hide party cannons that activated randomly to startle anyone nearby. "How many did you hide?"

"...A lot of them!" The white pegasus sighed in defeat, the others laughing at his befuddlement over Pinkie's terrible idea of decoration for a castle.

"There better not be any in our bedrooms," Riku warned. "And hopefully you didn't stuff them with an infinite supply of confetti to shoot out at random."

"Don't be silly, Riku! How can I reload them if I don't know where I hid them?" Pinkie asked.

"She does have a point," Twilight said. "But if we find them, we're getting rid of them. If we have guests, I don't want them to get startled by loud blasts and raining confetti."

"Okie dokie, Twilight!" Pinkie said. "Now I need to make another new seven layered what's-that-flavor cake for a new, new memory in place of the old, new memory I wanted us to have but was ruined by my-"

Riku shoved his hoof in Pinkie's mouth, stopping her tangent before she wound up in a completely different topic. "Just some normal cupcakes will do, Pinkie."


	102. Bloom & Gloom

(Winnie the Pooh)

It was another sunny day out in the feilds of Sweet Apple Acres. Sora was busy placing out buckets under the trees with ripe apples just about ready to be picked, ending up near the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. Judging by the time, the three fillies must have been back from school by now and in the middle of a Crusaders meeting. He did finish laying the buckets out, so he decided to see what they were doing, as long as it wasn't planning something extremely dangerous. He hovered up to the window, just in time to see them begin their meeting with Apple Bloom at the podium.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" the young Apple announced. "This meetin' of the Cutie Mark Crusaders is now in session! Who wants to do roll-call?"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were silent, being the only three members of their club. "Uhh, I'm pretty sure we're all here."

"You three sure everyone's here?" The fillies yelped as they heard Sora, the stallion grinning as he waved at them. "Not planning anything life-threatening, are you?"

"No, and get out of here!" Scootaloo said. "Crusaders only! No adults allowed!"

"Not even adults who are children at heart?" Sora asked. "Need I remind you girls who helped you come up with the name of your club in the first place?"

"...He does have a point," Sweetie Belle said. "So...is he the founder of the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"But he has his cutie mark, so it doesn't count," Scootaloo said.

"Well, whether or not you say so, I'm staying because I say so." The stallion stuck his tongue out at Scootaloo, the filly doing the same to him.

"Ok, let's just have Sora stay since he's here," Sweetie Belle said. "What exactly did you want to to me and Scootaloo, Apple Bloom?"

"Oh, nothin'," the farm filly said coyly. She then pulled out a letter she had hidden behind the podium, marked with a pair of scissors by the signature. "Except this letter about Babs Seed sayin' she got her cutie mark!"

"Babs got her cutie mark!?" Sora exclaimed, slipping into the window as he looked a the letter closely. "Wow! That's great!" He then winced as he remembered Apple Bloom's cousin and what he had originally planned to do while he and the rest of his friends were in Manehattan. "Oh man...I completely forgot to see Babs that week during Rarity's fashion competition. No thanks to that cheater, Suri Polomare, stealing Rarity's designs and making her freak out and rush the girls to make a new one in less than a day."

"What did she get!?" Scootaloo asked excitedly.

"A pair of scissors!" Apple Bloom said, pointing at the scissors on the letter.

"I guess that would make sense," Sweetie Belle said. "She was always fussing around with her bangs. I bet she'll grow up to be a celebrity stylist!"

"But, if mah cousin spends all her time cuttin' hair, who's gonna run the Manehattan CMCs?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm sure she'll be able to keep running the Manehattan branch of your club," Sora assured.

"She can't, Sora," Scootaloo said. "Babs can't be a Cutie Mark Crusader if she already has her cutie mark."

"What!? Since when was that an established rule!?" Sora exclaimed in shock. "Someone gets their cutie mark, they're booted out of the club? That's not exactly fair. It's like me becoming a Keyblade Master and no longer being able to fight alongside my friends."

"...I-I didn't mean it like that," Scootaloo said, her ears drooping low as she realized the horrible statement she made. "It's just that she has her cutie mark now, so...somepony else takes her place as the leader?"

"Do I have to remind you that you don't give up on your friends like what happened during the flag waving competition for the Equestria Games?" he asked, the pegasus filly shaking her head, fully understanding what Sora was talking about.

"Well, I'm happy she got her cutie mark," Sweetie Belle said. "But I don't want to end up covered in mane hair every day. Can you guys imagine having a cutie mark you didn't like?"

"...No...or at least Ah hadn't," Apple Bloom mumbled, suddenly growing nervous about getting her cutie mark.

"Hey, Sora, what about your cutie mark?" Scootaloo asked. "Did you ever want to do something else?"

Sora hummed in thought as he crossed his forelegs over his chest. "...I never really thought about it that much. I always wanted to see other worlds, and I was able to do that when I obtained the Keyblade." Looking down at his flank, he stared at the Kingdom Key cutie mark. Aside from his destiny being a protector of light, he has done what he had always wanted as a kid: see the worlds, be a hero, and explore other places that wasn't the island he, Riku, and Kairi played at. "Although, it was a bit of a sudden surprise for it to appear before me when I was in a bit of trouble...Destiny has a weird way of finding you, whether you know it or not.

"But I'm sure you girls won't have to worry about that when your talents finally come to light." He looked at Apple Bloom, patting his little pseudo-sister on the head. "I'm sure you're going to get yourself an apple-related cutie mark just like your family, Apple Bloom. And you'll show off a talent that makes you special."

"And what's not to like about apples?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well, there's the core, and sour apples, rotten apples, apples with worms in them-" Scootaloo's listing was interrupted as Sora tapped her head after seeing how freaked out Apple Bloom was getting with her friend's unintentional negative aspects of apples.

"Scoots, you're not helping," he said. "How about we not talk about cutie marks and go get us some ice cream?"

"Yay! Ice cream!" Sweetie cheered.

"I want to have one of those weird mouse head ice cream sundaes Pinkie had that other day!" Scootaloo said, making Sora groan as the sugar-crazed party pony managed to stash away extra ice cream from back in Disney Town. The pegasus filly climbed up on Sora's back, whispering to him out of Sweetie and Apple Bloom's hearing. "Was that ice cream from some other world? If it is, can you get me something awesome?"

The stallion chuckled, giving a small nod. "We'll see, Scootaloo." Scootaloo whooped and flipped off Sora's head, her and Sweetie Belle running out of the clubhouse to the ice cream parlor. He looked back at Apple Bloom, shaking a little in fear, still worried about what kind of cutie mark she could get that she might not like. "You ok, Apple Bloom?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "Ah've been so worried tryin' to get mah cutie mark, Ah didn't even think about what might happen if Ah got it. Or what it'll be!"

"Apple Bloom, you don't have to-" He was interrupted as the filly continued rambling.

"What if it's somethin' Ah don't like!?" Apple Bloom continued. "What if Ah get a cutie mark and nopony else will like me!?"

"Apple Bloom-" Sora spoke louder, but she didn't listen.

"What if it's not an apple!?" she questioned frantically. "Will mah family kick me out!? Where will Ah live!? Where would Ah go!?"

Sora calmly ceased Apple Bloom's panicked rambling, pressing his hoof to her lips. "Apple Bloom, relax. Don't start stressing out about it. Your family is practically all about family. They're not going to kick you out of your house."

"But-" The stallion silenced her again, this time squishing her cheeks with his hooves.

"No buts, little filly," he said. "You don't have to worry about the future that much. Whatever cutie mark you get, it's not going to change anything." Sora then lowered himself down to Apple Bloom's height, pointing a hoof at his head. "Got it memorized?" Reluctantly, she nodded her head, earning a boop on the nose. "Good. Now, let's get us a big ol' sundae with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Nothing like some soft-served ice cream to ease them worries away, right?"

"...Ah guess so...With lots of chocolate syrup?" Apple Bloom asked.

"And plenty of cherries on top!" Seeing her spirits lifted up a little, Sora and Apple Bloom hurried out of the clubhouse to catch up with the other two Crusaders to get themselves some ice cream.

(Ventus)

Throughout the day, Sora spent time with the CMC, not only to keep them from doing anything dangerous, but also to steer their minds away from what their future will hold when they finally get their cutie marks. It was one thing for him to have to worry about everyone else's future against the darkness, and he didn't want three fillies to panic about what kind of cutie mark they'll get that everyone will see. He would also find the time to see Babs in Manehattan and congratulate her on her getting her cutie mark and hope she wasn't too disappointed he couldn't see her that week.

Along with the big sundaes he got for the fillies and himself, they also did a few fun, safe activities in the park to pass the time. Sora did see a little bit of trepidation with Apple Bloom, still worried about what her cutie mark might be. Hopefully she'll understand his words from earlier and not fret about what her cutie mark would do to her if it wasn't what she wanted or what anyone else would think of her. Then again, knowing how seriously any child can take certain situations, they could stress over problems worse than an adult can.

Once night fell and making sure Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom were back home safely, Sora sat on his throne as he looked around randomly on the Galactic Map. So far, there wasn't much Heartless activity that was deemed threatening, or if there were any, then the others could have dealt with them while he was with the fillies.

"Hey, Sora." Looking away from the map, he saw Applejack looking up at him by the Cutie Map. "Been wonderin' where ya went after doin' your chores. Apple Bloom told me y'all took the Crusaders out for some ice cream."

"And it was delicious," he said, licking his lips. "If you've come to punish me for giving my favorite trio of fillies a treat, then I regret nothing."

"Ah was, but after ya brought Apple Bloom back home, Ah could tell she was a little upset about somethin'." Sora sighed, knowing the young Apple filly was still troubled by her future cutie mark. "She began gettin' worried about what would happen to her if she got her cutie mark. And she had the gall to think we'd abandon her if it ain't apple related."

"I knew she was still freaking out about that..." Sora hopped down out of his throne and landed in front of Applejack. "I was trying to get her mind off of cutie marks, but I guess free ice cream from her honorary big brother didn't help distract her that much. She's got that thar Apple family stubbornness that runs in y'alls genes." Applejack stared blankly at Sora as he attempted to speak with a southern drawl. "...What? I can't talk like a country pony?"

"Nope," she said, making Sora sigh and wilt his head. Applejack gently placed a hoof on his shoulder, the stallion looking up to see the farm mare smile at him. "Ah do appreciate ya tryin' to help Apple Bloom, though. Ah thought she'd have been excited to hear Babs Seed gettin' her cutie mark, but all that fussin' over findin' her cutie mark's now got her a bit worried about silly things like her family tossin' her out."

"Heh. Well, kids can sometimes have the wildest of imaginations," Sora said.

"Ah sometimes wonder if ya ever had any siblin's yourself, but Ah think that's just you and your drive to protect everypony ya care about." Sora giggled and scratched his cheek with a hoof, knowing that statement was definitely true. "We're all glad ya wound up crashin' here, Sora. No idea how y'all can be that tough after fallin' from the sky and survivin' an explosion from your old Gummi Ship. Must be that big ol' heart of yours."

"Well, my friends give me the strength I need, so I guess I have all my friends to thank," he said with a wide grin.

"And Kairi for savin' your life when you gave up your heart for her," Applejack reminded.

"Yeah. Especially her." Sora pulled out Kairi's charm from his pocket. Ever since he first met her, he knew they had a great connection together. After their home was swallowed by darkness, Sora stopped at nothing to find Kairi, even at the cost of his own life. No matter what threats came for him or any of his friends, he would keep fighting to his last breath just to know he saved them. "I wouldn't be anywhere without my friends. Friendship really is magic, even before coming to Equestria where it actually is a kind of magic in this world."

"How right that truly is." Applejack hugged Sora, which he returned in kind. "Ah'm gonna head back home and make sure Apple Bloom's tucked in and ready for bed. Y'all are comin' by tomorrow for breakfast, right?"

"Darn tootin'!" he said mimicking her southern drawl, the mare rolling her eyes as Sora chuckled. "I'm just kidding. I'll be there."

"Good. See ya in the mornin'." Applejack turned around and headed out of the throne room. Before she reached the doorway, she had thought back to what she overheard between Sora and Kairi when they helped the Breezies return home. He had lost his father when he was young from what she heard, knowing he had lost family just like her made her feel awful after he asked curiously about her own parents. Even to this day, it hurt to have seen what had happened to her mother and father as a filly, and as much as she wanted to know what happened to Sora's father, she didn't want to bring up any bad memories, seeing how fragile his emotions can be after what happened when he turned into his Anti Form. She turned her head and looked at him, watching him mess around with the map, staring at his home: Destiny Islands. "Sora?"

"Yeah, Applejack?" Sora asked, diverting his attention away from the map.

She wanted to ask about his parents, but as she opened her mouth, she couldn't say the words. Granny Smith may have told him where her parents were after looking through previous pictures of the Apple Family Reunion, but only she knew what happened. She knew Sora cared a lot about his friends and valued family just like hers did. She felt horrible when she nearly acted out as he asked about her parents, just simple curiosity over something he didn't know about. As much as Applejack wanted to know more about Sora's family, she didn't want to upset him.

"...N-Nevermind," she said. "Forgot what Ah was gonna say. Good night."

"...Night." Applejack walked off, sighing miserably as she headed back home.

Sora wasn't fooled by her "forgotten" thought, knowing she wasn't that good of a liar with the pain of regret and sadness in her eyes. He decided not to question it, not wanting to upset her honorary pony sister before she went back to the farm to put Apple Bloom to bed.

"I wonder what's on your mind, Applejack," he said to himself. He switched the map over to Equestria, looking down at the landscape of the Cutie Map as he stared at Sweet Apple Acres. "You a little worried about Apple Bloom and her fear of getting the wrong cutie mark? I bet she's bound to have a nightmare about the whole ordeal..." His ears perked up, an idea popping into his head. "Duh. Dream traveling. I can keep reassuring Apple Bloom won't have anything to fear about a mark showing off who she is, inside and out."

Sora quickly made his way to his room in the castle, his throne and the Galactic Map disappearing upon his exit. Once inside his bedroom, he got himself ready to fall asleep early to meet with Apple Bloom in her dreams, unable to help but sing a little lullaby that came to him, though more for the filly than himself.

 _[Sora]_  
 _Hush now, little sister_  
 _You're loved by all you know_  
 _You'll never lose your friendships_  
 _No matter where you go_

 _There ain't no call to worry_  
 _So don't you cry or fret_  
 _A cutie mark won't change you_  
 _No matter what you get_

Sora opened his eyes, finding himself back in Equestria's dream world as he fell asleep. Landing on the starry pathway, he wandered around the many doors to find which one would be Apple Bloom's. He walked past Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's doorways to their dreams, thinking they're having some fun dreams inside.

"Huh. Wish there were labels with everyone's names on these doors if none of them have their cutie marks," he said to himself as he scratched his head during his search.

"After getting to know which door belongs to which pony, it is not that difficult to find who you're searching for." Sora turned around, finding Luna hover down behind him as she sensed his presence. "So, what brings you here when I did not request assistance with more nightmares to quell?"

"Actually, I was kind of looking for Apple Bloom's dream," Sora said. "She's been a little worried about getting her cutie mark, afraid to know what she'll get and what'll happen when she gets it."

"Ah. I see. Those three fillies you are with always seem to be in some kind of trouble, whether they cause it or not." The Keyblade wielder giggled nervously, but he nodded in agreement. "If you are looking for young Apple Bloom's dream, it's over there."

Luna pointed to a yellow and red door not too far from where Sora was going. There were a couple other doors along the route that had the same colors as the other members of the Apple family, bearing the same cutie marks as Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith.

"Huh...I guess I wasn't that far away," Sora said. "Would it kill you to put names on these doors?"

"I do not create dreams, nor dream doorways, Sora," Luna said with a smirk. "They come and go when a pony sleeps and awakens. I just help my subjects with the doubts they have from their nightmares."

"...That makes sense after what happened to Scootaloo when we were camping...It's a bit hard to tell if there's someone who has the same hair and coat colors, or even the same cutie mark." Looking around at the endless dreamscape, all of the doorways Sora could see were just in Ponyville alone, which made him wonder how expansive all of Equestria would have been. He wondered if Luna ever slept or had dreams of her own, though the former was a dumb question as every living thing needs sleep. "...Hey, Luna? Do you ever have dreams?"

"...I do have dreams when there is not much for me to do for my subjects in the realm of sleep." The alicorn had hesitated for a moment, which bothered Sora a little as she had to think about her answer. She even looked a bit upset for a moment before tossing aside whatever thoughts were going through her head. "But, like everypony else's dreams, they can either be pleasant or nightmarish. One cannot decide what their subconscious wants to create when they sleep."

"...That is true..." Sora was a little concerned by Luna's behavior, wondering if there was anything she was hiding from everyone. "Are you ok, Luna?"

"I'm fine," she assured. "I never really have time to dream when my subjects are in need of my help as Princess of the Night."

"...Alright." Sora didn't want to pry too much out of Luna, waiting until she wants to discuss any issues she might have. He approached Apple Bloom's door, placing his hand on the door handle as he looked back at Luna. "Well, if you need a break, you can ask me or Riku. Both of us have experience traveling through sleeping worlds that had returned from the darkness."

"I shall keep that in mind." Sora was about to walk into Apple Bloom's dream, but Luna stopped him. "Before you go, Sora...I had noticed another dream realm had appeared in this section of this plane. Another Keyblade wielder among Ponyville like yourself, though bearing clothing nearly similar to Aqua's."

"Oh, that's Terra," he said. "He's friends with Aqua and Ven, and he also fought against Xehanort with them back then...And he was also possessed by Xehanort as well, his Heartless and Nobody taking his form when I fought against them. He's on our side, and is strangely a part of the Castle of Friendship, too. No idea why, though."

"...I see...It seems as though all six of you Keyblade bearers have fought a dangerous battle against this Xehanort." Sora nodded his head. "...I must tell my sister of another Keyblade wielder in our world, and figure out the strange phenomenon of Twilight's new castle.

"Make sure not to talk about Terra too much to anyone else," Sora warned. "He still thinks Xehanort could possess him again if he found out he was still alive. If he ever does show up, we'll all stop him."

"I shall keep his existence only between my sister and I," Luna promised before flying off to another part of the dream realm to help her other subjects.

As soon as she disappeared through the starry realm, Sora turned his head back to Apple Bloom's door. "Ok, Apple Bloom. Let's see if you're getting any sweet dreams tonight."

He opened the door and passed through the light, entering his honorary little sister's dream. Once the light had faded, Sora found himself on the outskirts of Ponyville. So far, it was peaceful: clear blue skies, no signs of trouble, even watching ponies from the distance going about their day as if it wasn't a dream. He walked around the town, the dream ponies not even noticing a human passing by them as if he was invisible. There was no telling what the filly was going to dream up, and if the dream was big enough, she could be anywhere in town.

"AH GOT MAH CUTIE MARK!" Apple Bloom's voice rang out, reaching several miles away from the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

Sora had to cover his ears as the filly shouted in excitement, now knowing where she was. "Ow...I wonder if Luna heard that from in here." Making sure he didn't go deaf from Apple Bloom's yell, he ran off to Sweet Apple Acres to find her. As he reached the farmhouse, he peeked inside the window of the kitchen, finding Apple Bloom happily cheering with her family, though her cutie mark was a little odd for her to have. It looked like a pesticide spray can, spraying out a cloud of white pesticide gas with a red apple in the cloud. "Pesticide?...Ok. This is a dream, but I don't think Apple Bloom has had any interest in getting rid of pests on the farm."

"Wait 'til Ah tell the others that mah cutie mark is a...uhhh..." Apple Bloom got a better look at her flank after her excitement dwindled down, staring at the pesticide can in confusion. "What is it?"

"Ah have no idea what it means," Dream Applejack said, which did make sense in this case for Sora since this was Apple Bloom's dream.

"I know what it means!" Surprised, the Apples in the house and Sora looked at the back door to see an elderly stallion wearing a gas mask and carried a strange looking vacuum on his back. He took off his mask and pointed at his flank, bearing the same kind of cutie mark Apple Bloom just got. "It means I can finally retire! You're a pest pony just like me, little missy! Follow me, and I'll show you the ropes!"

"...Uhh, ok?" Shrugging her shoulders, Apple Bloom followed the pest pony out the door and down the road.

Sora tailed behind them, keeping his distance while he too was curious how this dream would go. "As a pest pony, we make sure to stop infestations from little critters that can be dangerous for everypony, not just crops."

"Infestations?" Apple Bloom asked. "Like parasprites?"

"Hah! Please," the elderly stallion scoffed. "Anypony with a trombone can get rid of a swarm of parasprites. I'm talking about serious stuff." As they wandered through the orchard, Sora leapt up into the trees' branches to stay hidden as he watch Apple Bloom and this mysterious pest pony. "You ever hear of twittermites?"

"Twittermites?" Apple Bloom asked curiously, the stallion pulling out a glass capture case similar to the empty one on his back, holding several hundred little flies that sparked electricity.

"Pest ponies like you and me are the only things keeping these live wires from destroying half of Equestria. And it ain't no easy trade, too!" The stallion placed the glass canister on his back as he continued walking and explaining to the filly. "Even the best of us yearns for the day they can move on to greener pastures. But, now that you're here to take over, my day has finally come!"

"Take over?" the filly asked, annoying the stallion as he turned to leer at her blankly.

"You're gonna need to stop repeating everything I say and pay attention if you want to learn anything," he said.

"Oh. Sorry," Apple Bloom apologized. "Ah kind of wasn't expectin' all of this so suddenly."

"Well, this is your dream, Apple Bloom," Sora whispered to himself. "Anything can happen and never make much sense."

"Well, don't you worry," the pest pony assured. "With a cutie mark like that, I'm sure you've got the touch."

"The touch?" The filly's question was met with the stallion eyeing her as he repeated him again. "Sorry."

The two ponies approached a cart the pest pony seemed to have left, or it appeared out of nowhere as it was a dream. On top of the cart was a gold parasprite sign, a good description of an occupation as a pest pony, the cart holding a few empty cases and another special vacuum similar to the stallion's for Apple Bloom to wear. There was even a bug catching net attached to the side, though with those special bug-catching devices, there didn't seem to be a point to have a net unless they broke down in the middle of pest capturing. The stallion grabbed the container filled with twittermites and held it in his hooves.

"Now, you're gonna need to be quick," he warned. "Once these things get out, it can get pretty shocking."

He released the twittermites, sending the swarm flying out as their bodies jolted out electricity. "Wait, what do ya mean by-?"

Suddenly, the electric bugs shot out a bolt of lightning at her, making her yelp at the surprising shock. Some of them flew over to the tree Sora was hiding in, managing to get a shock on him as well as he stifled his own yelp.

"Shoo! Get away!" he said as he waved his hand at them, only to receive another shock.

The pest pony laughed at the shock Apple Bloom had, both from the twittermites and the expression on her face. "Told ya, kiddo! And the further they spread apart, the more powerful their jolts will get!"

"Wait, what!?" Sora noticed the small amount of the swarm began surrounding the tree, spreading out as the electricity began building up as the diameter of their circle increased.

He leapt out and into another tree just in time as a lightning bolt shot out from them, scorching the tree to a crisp. The rest of the swarm around Apple Bloom began spreading out as well, the filly quickly backflipping out of the way as she narrowly avoided getting a stronger zap from their electrical releases.

"What am Ah supposed to do!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Call them back, of course," the stallion said.

Looking back at her bug-catching gear, Apple Bloom grabbed the vacuum nozzle and called out to the electric bugs. "Twittermites!"

They heard her call out to them and began to surround her. She activated the vacuum as a group got close, pulling down the lever and sucking up each and every one of the twittermites in the one of few clusters as she leapt toward them. After catching them, she looked back at the glass case they were held in, grinning proudly as she did pretty well for her first time catching twittermites. Apple Bloom continued calling them out, sucking the bugs in with style, making Sora chuckle a little as she seemed to mimic his athleticism. Eventually, she caught all except one, the poor insect utterly baffled before being sucked up into the glass case with its colony.

"Well, it looks like you're all set." Sora and Apple Bloom looked down the path, surprised to see the pest pony stallion out of his gear and packed up as if he was ready to go on vacation. "Drop me a note sometime at the Piney Shade Retirement Community."

"Hold on a second!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, taking off her pest pony gear. "Ah know this job's important and all, but Ah don't want to be callin' bugs for the rest of mah-" As she turned to look at the stallion, he had already disappeared. "...Where'd he go?"

"Well, well, well." Both Sora and Apple Bloom cringed as they heard the familiar, snooty brat of a filly, Diamond Tiara as she approached the young Apple filly with Silver Spoon by her side. "Take a look at the new bug pony!"

"It's pest pony," Apple Bloom corrected with a growl.

"It sure is!" Silver Spoon said, apparently still cruel in Apple Bloom's mind even though Sora knew the real Silver wasn't as bad as she seemed. "Ew!"

"I might've known you'd end up with the worst cutie mark ever!" Diamond Tiara mocked as she and Dream Silver laughed at Apple Bloom.

"Diamond Tiara even makes fun of Apple Bloom in her dreams." Sora groaned and shook his head. The two bullies continued making fun of Apple Bloom, upsetting her even further as she held the container of twittermites in her hooves. "One day, that little filly is going to get it...I wonder what'll happen if those twittermites were 'accidentally' released? Wouldn't be funny if karma got the best of you, even in a dream."

"Here, bug!" Silver Spoon mockingly called out as she approached a flower with a ladybug crawling on its leaf. "Here, bug! Will you be my friend, bug? Because nopony else will!"

Apple Bloom growled, having enough of the bullies' taunting. "Ya know what!? Mah cutie mark isn't the worst! You two are!"

She threw the canister of twittermites and ran away, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing at her. Sora quickly chased after her, unaware of the crack that began growing in the case as it was tossed aside. He saw Apple Bloom begin running into a forest that appeared out of nowhere, looking just as creepy as the Everfree Forest. He immediately lost track of her in the thick foliage, brushing past the thick branches and leaves as he tried to find the yellow and red filly.

"Dang it. Stupid random dream forests popping up like cornstalks," Sora muttered to himself. "Apple Bloom!? Where are you!?"

(Dive into the Heart -Destati-)

 _"Why should you have to keep it then?"_ He froze as he heard the mysterious voice echo around the forest, unable to determine where it came from.

"What in the world...?" Looking around, all Sora could see was the dark forest and thick foliage. "Apple Bloom?"

 _"If your cutie mark bothers you so much, get rid of it,"_ the voice spoke again, sounding like it was talking to Apple Bloom.

Growing worried, Sora frantically searched through the forest, not trusting the child-like voice talking to the filly. "Apple Bloom! Who's talking to you!? Say something!"

 _"As easily said as done."_ Suddenly, a strong gust of wind struck the forest, Sora grunting as he held his arms up to shield himself.

When it finally died down, he moved his arms down, finding himself in another part of the dream forest. He was now in a wide glade, the area still dark even with the lack of trees around him. There wasn't any sign of Apple Bloom anywhere, but if she had woken up, he would have been thrown out of her dream and back into the dream realm. Looking down, he was surprised to see the cutie mark she had a moment ago laying on the ground, almost like it was some kind of sticker she was able to pull off.

Sora kneeled down and picked it up, wondering where she could have gone off to if she was around here. "What is going on in this dream?"

 _"You shouldn't be here."_ Gasping in surprise, Sora looked up to see a small dark figure in the darkness, glowing red eyes staring at him through the foliage. _"This is not your dream."_

"Who are you!?" Sora asked, quickly standing up and summoning his Keyblade. "What did you do to Apple Bloom!?"

 _"I gave her what she wanted,"_ the mysterious figure said with a giggle. _"She didn't like her cutie mark, so I got rid of it for her."_

The figure's voice eerily sounded like Apple Bloom, unnerving Sora as he clenched his fists. "You didn't answer my first question. Who are you?"

 _"You know who I am, Sora. Or should I say-"_ The figure slowly stepped forward into the clearing, revealing itself to be a pony. What startled the Keyblade wielder was what it looked like: its form looked just like Apple Bloom, only with her whole body black aside from dark and faded purple markings along its legs and abdomen, and the bow on its head was pointed and a mix of light and dark purple instead of red. _"-big brother?"_

"A Dream Eater!?" Sora was completely baffled by the appearance of Nightmare Apple Bloom. "I thought only Dream Eaters appeared in sleeping worlds, not dreams of sleeping people or ponies!" Snapping out of his shock, he bent low in his fighting stance to deal with the nightmare. "Where's Apple Bloom!?"

 _"She's back in town without her cutie mark,"_ Nightmare Apple Bloom said coyly. _"I was only helping her."_

(Fragments of Sorrow)

"By messing with her dreams!" Sora ran forward, ready to strike down the impostor filly. "You stay far away from-!" Suddenly ramming into him from the shadows, an equine Dream Eater tackled him with an aura of wind around its body. Rolling back onto his feet, he stared at a Pegaslick, a couple more flying down to join its fellow Nightmare along with teleporting Electricorns behind him. "What the hell is going on? Why are Dream Eaters appearing in someone's dreams? And why are they showing up now?"

Nightmare Apple Bloom giggled and disappeared in the shadows, leaving Sora with the Thunder and Aero attributed equines. One of the Pegaslicks whinnied and charged forward, Sora quickly diving out of the way as he blocked an Electicorn's horn as it tried to charge into him. He found it a little ironic that he was fighting pegasi and unicorn Dream Eaters in a pony's dream, but if Apple Bloom's Dream Eater was planning on doing something to her, he needed to find his pseudo-sister fast. And if Dream Eaters were appearing now, maybe he could call in some backup of his own.

Leaping back away from the group of Nightmare Dream Eaters, Sora brought his free hand to his lips and let out a whistle. His call for help worked as he summoned a couple Spirit Dream Eaters from his previous adventure through the sleeping worlds, a small dog/cat-like Dream Eater known as Meow Wow and a large rounded bear known as a Kooma Panda. Sora and his Spirit teammates charged forward to take down the Nightmares: Sora and Kooma Panda dishing out damage to the equines while Meow Wow provided any backup healing for the other Spirit as he absorbed the attacks from the Pegaslicks' and Electricorns' attacks.

Sora took care of the Pegaslicks as they flew around the glade, being able to keep up with them and easily evade their swift tackles if he paid attention. He fired Blizzard spells to freeze them and send them crashing to the ground, where Kooma Panda wound up its arm to deliver a charging punch into the downed pegasus Dream Eaters, destroying them upon impact. The Electricorns were firing Thunder spells left and right, many of them hitting the bear Spirit due to his slow and heavy body. Meow Wow used Cure to heal away its partner's injuries while Sora ran toward the Nightmares, slashing through them while avoiding their horns, hooves, and lightning attacks.

Once they were quickly dealt with, he turned back to his Spirit friends, catching Meow Wow as it leapt up in his arms and licked his face while Kooma Panda gave him a bear hug. "Ahh! Hey, easy guys! I missed you and the others too! But now's not the time for a reunion!" Koompa Panda let go of Sora as he let go of Meow Wow. "We need to find Apple Bloom and save her from her Nightmare self! Come on!"

Sora made his way out of the forest with his Spirit Dream Eaters following behind, teleporting closer to the teen if they ended up too far away from him. He would have to remind himself to ask Master Yen Sid if it was possible for Dream Eaters to appear in dreams, but they weren't in Scootaloo's or Sweetie Belle's dreams when he helped them, unless fighting his nightmare pony self and Rarity were Dream Eaters as well. He ran out into Ponyville, no longer peaceful as the town was ravaged by a large swarm of twittermites, zapping everything and anything as ponies fled.

Many of the houses were burnt to ashes from the twittermites, the literal lightning bugs spreading out wider and wider, causing more collateral damage in the dream. Sora ran off to Sweet Apple Acres, where the dangerous pests were beginning to fly over to the barn. As soon as he ran up the hill, he heard a big lightning strike as a bolt struck the farmhouse, blasting it to nothing but charred beams. He spotted Apple Bloom a bit further down, wearing the bug-sucking device as she tried to gather the twittermites again, but failed due to pest control not as her talent.

He was about to call out to her, only for the twittermites to zap Apple Bloom, causing a powerful shockwave that sent him, Meow Wow, and Kooma Panda flying out of the filly's dream. Sora grunted as he landed on the starry walkway, followed by Kooma Panda landing on top of him, then Meow Wow as it rolled off the colorful bear's round belly. All the wind was knocked out of him as the bear sat up on his stomach.

(Just Wondering)

"K-Kooma, you're...crushing me!" Sora wheezed. The Spirit grunted and looked down, quickly standing up to let the teen breathe. Sora coughed and got the air back in his lungs as he sat up. "Urgh...Forgot how heavy you were...Now we have to wait for Apple Bloom to-" As he looked up, he was surprised to see Apple Bloom's dream door was still there. "Huh? Wait, she woke up after getting zapped by those twittermites...right?" He looked to his Dream Eater companions for an answer, both of them tilting their heads in confusion. Sora stood up and approached the door, pressing his hand against it and felt it was real. "She's still dreaming?"

"Sora, I heard you get-" Luna flew over him, surprised to see the two Dream Eaters with him. The alicorn landed on the starry pathway, curious and a little worried about the new imaginary-looking animals standing beside Sora. "...Whaaaaaaa...?"

The Keyblade wielder saw who Luna was looking at, letting out a chuckle as he scratched his head. "Uhh, don't be alarmed, Luna, but these two are with me. They're creatures called Dream Eaters, and I thought they only existed in sleeping worlds, not sleeping creatures."

"...Dream Eaters...? This is the first I've heard of them..." Meow Wow waddled up to Luna and began nuzzling her foreleg, asking to be petted. "These are not Heartless, are they?"

"No, they're actually different compared to Heartless, though there are some that do attack us," Sora explained. "This is Kooma Panda, and the little fluffball is Meow Wow. They're Spirits; friendly Dream Eaters."

"I can see that..." Looking down at Meow Wow, Luna gave him a small pat, letting out an approved yip as its body sparkled a little. "...How interesting..."

"As much as I'd love to explain everything to you right now, Luna, I've got a big situation with a Nightmare Dream Eater in Apple Bloom's dream," Sora quickly said. "But I have no idea how her door is still here when I was just shoved out of her dream as she woke up."

"That can happen sometimes," Luna said. "One minute, I'm in a pony's dream, and the next, they wake up and kick me out, but they are still dreaming. Dreaming in a dream sounds like an impossibility, but most times, ponies might not be aware that they are dreaming to begin with."

"Oh. That explains it..." Sora was about to charge back in, only for Luna to stop him again.

"What did you mean by 'Nightmare Dream Eater'?" she asked. "Are those kinds of creatures dangerous?"

"Yes, at least Nightmares are," he said. "It...kind of happened to me when Riku and I took our Mark of Mastery Exam. Both of us were sent to the sleeping worlds and unlock seven keyholes to wake them up, but I wound up getting tricked by Xehanort and was almost used as one of his thirteen vessels of darkness...I ended up falling asleep in the dream world and almost had a Nightmare swallow me in darkness, but Riku thankfully came to my rescue before it was too late."

"Oh dear...At least you were saved by your friend," Luna said, both relieved and very worried over what would have happened to Sora if he had been consumed by the darkness of his dreams in a dream world.

"Kind of makes us even, I guess," Sora said, his playfulness quickly turning into fear as he looked at Apple Bloom's door. "I need to get back in there and get rid of that Nightmare. I think it's toying with her for now, but I don't want it to get Apple Bloom."

"Then hurry," Luna ushered. "I'll stay here in case you're flung out by another waking dream of hers."

Sora nodded, opening the door and heading right back in to Apple Bloom's dream with Kooma Panda and Meow Wow following him. They wound up back outside of Ponyville again, but knowing where the filly might be now, they headed straight for Sweet Apple Acres. As soon as they reached the farmhouse, the trio peeked into the kitchen window, seeing Applejack setting up breakfast, where there seemed to be a similar stack of pancakes made for the big pancake breakfast they had some time ago, along with a bowl of lemons, not apples, and muffins. Apple Bloom poked her head in the doorway after "waking up", finding things relatively normal.

"Applejack, you are not gonna believe the dream Ah just had," Apple Bloom said, not noticing Sora, Meow Wow, and Kooma Panda watching her from the window, sporting a new cutie mark. "Ah guess Ah needed more sleep than Ah thought."

"See, now what did Ah tell you? A good night's sleep'll fix just about-" Dream Applejack paused and noticed the filly's flank. "Well, no wonder you were so worked up! Looks like somepony got her cutie mark!"

"Huh? Again?" Apple Bloom looked down at her flank, this time it was a white potion bottle with an apple on it, a green mist seeping out from the mouth of the bottle. "Ah mean, Ah did!? Whoo hoo! Potion makin'! That's more like it!"

"Well, at least she does have a knack for making potions," Sora uttered. "I would have thought carpentry, but that does work...but for how long is the real question."

"Well, I'd expect ya to run off to the clubhouse and tell your friends all about your new cutie mark," Applejack said. "But before ya go, make sure ya do all your-"

Apple Bloom was already gone, making her way outside and to the orchards where the CMC clubhouse was. "And she's off. Let's hurry and-" As Sora looked to his two Spirit partners, he noticed Kooma Panda was missing. "Uhh, Kooma?" He heard munching inside the kitchen, spotting the Dream Eater munching on some of the pancakes. "Ugh! Kooma, now's not the time to eat! We have a Nightmare to hunt, remember!?"

The bear remembered, letting out an apologetic growl as he exited the house, following Sora and Meow Wow to the clubhouse. They made it just in time, Sora leaping up onto the roof as he peeked in through the window to see Apple Bloom showing her new cutie mark to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Wow! You got your cutie mark!" Scootaloo exclaimed as the trio of friends cheered.

"Ah don't suppose y'all got yours yet?" Apple Bloom asked, the other two fillies sadly shaking their heads. "Oh. Well, Ah know this might sound silly, but Ah was hopin' we'd all get our cutie marks together."

"Me too," Sweetie Belle said. "But we're still super excited for you."

"Yeah," Scootaloo agreed.

Apple Bloom walked up to the podium, stamping her hoof on the flat surface. "Let's call this meetin' to order! Ah'm sure the three of us can figure out how to get you two your cutie marks!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at each other, feeling a little uneasy, which caught Apple Bloom's eye. "...What?"

"Well, you can't be a Cutie Mark Crusader if you already have your cutie mark," Scootaloo said.

"Oh no," Sora whispered. "She still thinks her friends are really going to abandon her if she gets her cutie mark? Apple Bloom, you know Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle better than that."

"Oh...right," Apple Bloom said dejectedly. "...Ah could just sit quietly in the corner until you two figure out what ya wanna do."

"Technically, this clubhouse is for Crusaders only, and you have your cutie mark now," Sweetie Belle pointed out, the dream fillies' words making Sora want to rip his hair out.

"Oh...Then, Ah'll come right back?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You can't. Rules are rules," Scootaloo said as she and Sweetie Belle pushed Apple Bloom out of the clubhouse, Kooma Panda and Meow Wow hiding behind a tree to avoid being caught. "In fact, I don't even think we're still supposed to be friends."

They slammed the door on her and locked her out. Before Sora could comfort Apple Bloom, he was suddenly shoved hard by an unknown force along with his Spirit Dream Eaters, the terrain around them turning back into that same dark forest. The Keyblade wielder flipped back and skid across the ground on his feet, Nightmare Apple Bloom appearing before them as they saw Apple Bloom look around the forest in frustration.

"Come on, girls, this isn't funny!" she shouted, getting irritated by her cutie mark dreams turning into a never-ending nightmare.

"Apple Bloom!" Sora called out, but as he ran forward, he rammed into an invisible barrier that kept him from moving any further.

Nightmare Apple Bloom giggled mischievously as she cast the barrier, trapping Sora and his Spirit Dream Eaters inside it. _"More trouble with cutie marks?"_

"No!" Apple Bloom answered. "Ah mean, yeah...Ah-Ah got mah cutie mark, but mah friends didn't get theirs, and everythin's gone and gotten worse!"

 _"Sounds to me like cutie marks and trouble are two peas in the same pod,"_ Nightmare Apple Bloom responded, grinning sadistically as her voice echoed all around them, knowing Sora can hear everything they say and him being unable to be heard.

"Ah guess so," Apple Bloom said. "Ah mean, if Ah was a blank flank again, then there wouldn't be a problem!"

 _"Your wish is my command."_ The Dream Eater's eyes began glowing as wind picked up, transporting Apple Bloom elsewhere while the new potion cutie mark she had fell from where she disappeared. The dark filly giggled, levitating the cutie mark over to Sora, dropping the barrier as he, Meow Wow, and Kooma Panda stared her down. _"I think her friends will appreciate that I took her cutie mark away...or will they accept her again after they just got theirs?"_

"Your a sick, twisted little filly," Sora growled, summoning his Keyblade. "Your dwindling away her self-confidence by making these nightmares, and your feeding off her misery every time she thinks she's satisfied."

 _"You figured me out. What do you want for a prize? How about this useless little sticker?"_ Nightmare Apple Bloom cackled as she pressed the cutie mark against Sora's forehead. _"Cutie marks can be so troublesome. She'll probably stay a blank flank forever."_

Sora peeled the cutie mark off his face and tossed it aside. "Quit messing around with my little sister, Dream Eater! She knows she's got great friends who don't care about what her cutie mark is or when she gets it! All a cutie mark is is just a mark showing their talent, and no matter what it is, she won't be ridiculed by anyone because it shows what makes her unique!"

 _"Oh? Then what about her family?"_ Nightmare Apple Bloom questioned. _"What will they think if they saw a mark that didn't have anything with an apple on it? Will they abandon her? Disown her? No longer see her as a pony?"_

"Don't you dare!" Sora rushed forward, this time intending on ending the Dream Eater's nightmarish game once and for all, just as he was about to slash the filly, he heard the sound of a rooster crowing, another shockwave sending him and his Spirit companions flying out of the dream again. "NOT AGAAAAAAAAIN!"

He heard Nightmare Apple Bloom's laughter before ending up back out in the dreamscape, landing on something soft instead of the hard ground made of stars. As Sora got his bearings, he saw Luna holding a mattress made out of galaxies a good distance away from Apple Bloom's dream door, Kooma Panda and Meow Wow also caught safely and neither of them getting piled on top of each other.

"Twice in one dream," Luna said. "Pretty rare for that to happen."

"That Nightmare of Apple Bloom is craftier than I thought," Sora said, only to cringe as he could take a guess on what it was going to do next. "Now that Dream Eater's going to make Apple Bloom think her family will abandon her if she gets the wrong cutie mark! I need to get back in there!"

Sora quickly ran back inside Apple Bloom's dream, though Meow Wow and Kooma Panda stayed behind. They waited for a few minutes until the door flung Sora out, Luna catching him as he smacked into the galactic mattress upside down.

"That was fast. What happened?" Luna asked.

"She got a dolphin cutie mark, her family disowned her, Applejack and Big Mac switched voices while Big Mac talked more, she fell through the open door like it was an endless void, I tried to catch her, but then a rooster crowed, which meant she woke up again and I got flung back out here," Sora summarized in annoyance. Growling angrily, he flipped back on his feet. "That's all I can stands, and I can't stands no more! I'm taking that Nightmare out, but how can I do that when she can give Apple Bloom a fake wake-up call!?"

"Hmm...I can use a spell to keep the dream from being interrupted," Luna suggested. "I've used the spell once for Celestia when she requested to keep a dream of eating an endless supply of sugary sweets and pastries all day when she wanted a break from her duties. She ended up eating half of her pillow, thinking it was one of those pastries, which was kind of comical that next morning."

"Great idea, Luna! Make sure Apple Bloom doesn't have another dream wake-up until I finally get rid of that Dream Eater!" Sora turned to Meow Wow and Kooma Panda, planning to bring a couple other Spirits to take their place. "Meow Wow, Kooma, I'm gonna need some muscle for that filly..."

Apple Bloom fell out of her bed, tangled up in her sheets as she poked her head up. She looked out the window as she heard the rooster crow, finding Pinkie Pie fluttering by dressed in a chicken costume. Growling in frustration, she untangled herself, getting annoyed by the strange mornings she's been having.

"This is getting ridiculous!" she complained. "First Ah can't stop them twittermites, then mah friends suddenly get their cutie marks after Ah got rid of mine, and now mah family threw me out! What is happenin' to me!?" Apple Bloom spotted her full body mirror, dreading to see what she has on her flank now. She slowly moved into the mirror and looked at her flank, sighing in relief as it remained blank. "Thank goodness. Ah never thought Ah'd be happy to be a blank-" As soon as she turned around, she looked and saw an ice cream cutie mark. "What the hay!?"

(Scent of Silence)

She looked between both sides of her flanks to see the cutie marks suddenly begin to change: turning into a tooth, a bag of french fries, and then an image of her face, which then winked at her. Apple Bloom began to panic, having no idea what was happening to her. Illusions of the cutie marks she's had on her flank the past several fake dreams she had began floating around her, all of them mocking her and scaring her.

"Ah don't want to see another cutie mark as long as Ah live!" Apple Bloom shouted as she ran out of her room.

Instead of running out into the second floor hallway of her house, she ended up back in the creepy forest she had run into the last couple times when her cutie mark made her miserable. Her bedroom door closed and disappeared, leaving her trapped in the dark woods.

 _"Back so soon?"_ the voice she kept hearing asked.

"Alright, that's it!" Apple Bloom yelled. "Ah don't know what kind of spell ya cast on me, but Ah want it to stop right now!"

She began running through the woods, trying to find a way out, but no matter how far she ran, the forest seemed to go on for miles. _"I didn't cast a spell, on you or anypony else. I only did what you wanted."_

Apple Bloom stopped running, finding it pointless to try to flee. "Why would ya want to keep torturin' me with nightmares!?"

 _"You didn't want to catch bugs, and I helped,"_ Nightmare Apple Bloom said. _"You didn't want to lose friends, and I helped. If there's a problem with your family-"_ The Nightmare Dream Eater's eyes appeared in front of Apple Bloom, surprising her as she saw a dark version of herself begin walking toward her. _"-I'm sure I can help with that, too."_

"W-Wha!? What are ya!?" Apple Bloom stumbled backwards and began running away from her Nightmare double. "Get away from me! Ah don't want your help!"

 _"You can't run away from your shadow, Apple Bloom."_ Nightmare Apple Bloom suddenly appeared in front of the filly, skidding to a halt as she looked down at the ground. Her shadow connected with the dark filly, terrifying Apple Bloom as she backed away from the stalking Dream Eater. _"I'm only trying to help make you happy. Cutie marks are always such a troubling thing, so why bother trying to find one if you or anypony else you care about isn't satisfied with what you have?"_

"G-Get away," Apple Bloom whimpered, backing into a tree, trembling in fear as Nightmare Apple Bloom giggled at her fright. "S-Somepony...help me..."

(Night of Fate)

The filly shut her eyes, wanting to be freed from this nightmare. Before the Dream Eater could torment her more, it was suddenly struck by an "X"-shaped wave of fire, sending the Nightmare sprawling across the ground. Apple Bloom opened her eyes when she heard her double scream out in pain, hearing the sound of a dragon roar as a brightly colorful green one jumped out from the dense foliage. She grew even more terrified as it approached her, only to be confused as it stood in front of her as if it was protecting her.

Nightmare Apple Bloom stood up and growled, leering at the Ryu Dragon Spirit. _"Him again. He doesn't want to give up, does he?"_ The ground soon began to shake slightly as rapid thumping began growing louder, along with the sound of a monstrous roar getting closer. Breaking through the trees was a large red dinosaur Dream Eater, a Tyranto Rex, letting out another roar as it shot a fireball out of its gaping maw. The Nightmare ducked into the shadows and reappeared farther away from the two dangerous and aggressive Dream Eaters. The friendly dinosaur stood beside the Ryu Dragon, protecting Apple Bloom as well, which only confused the filly even more. _"You three will not be able to stay in this dream forever!"_

"Good luck trying to get Apple Bloom to wake up in another dream!" Apple Bloom's ears perked up as she heard Sora's voice, the Keyblade wielder suddenly gliding swiftly into the glade with a purplish-pink aura surrounding his body. He shot forward as he got closer to the Nightmare, pointing his Keyblade out in front of him as he spun rapidly like a drill, striking the dark filly as it let out a painful cry. He floated up and slammed down onto it, but the Nightmare sunk back in the shadows to avoid finishing Flowmotion attack, reappearing far from him as he landed in front of Apple Bloom with his stronger Spirit Dream Eater companions. "Stay away from my little sister!"

"Sora?" Apple Bloom rubbed her eyes as she got a better look at the real Sora, easily able to tell it was the pegasus stallion she knew with his hair, clothing, and Keyblade. "W-What is goin' on!? Ah'm so confused!"

Nightmare Apple Bloom growled as her eyes began glowing brightly, trying to force the earth pony filly to wake up from another dream, only to feel another presence blocking her from doing so. _"Why isn't she waking up!? Who's stopping me!?"_

"Someone else who can travel through dreams and stop nightmares, so there's no chance for you to kick me out and keep me from killing you!" The Dream Eater's growl deepened, letting out a frustrated, feral roar as it slammed its forehooves into the ground, causing a trail of dark spikes to flow toward them. The Tyranto Rex quickly moved in front of the spikes' path, taking the dark attack as it was the more bulky of the trio while Ryu Dragon flew up in the air and dove down onto the dark filly. "Apple Bloom, stay behind that tree! We'll get rid of this thing for good!"

"O-Ok." Apple Bloom didn't need to be told twice as she hid behind the tree, poking her head out as she watched Sora and the friendly monsters attack the evil duplicate of her.

Nightmare Apple Bloom sank back into the shadows as she avoided the Ryu Dragon, but as she reappeared elsewhere in the glade, Sora managed to catch it off guard as he spiraled through it twice in the air, emitting a dark aura from his Keyblade, then one of light. While it was stunned, he performed a Sliding Dash, knocking the dark filly up into the air, quickly grabbing its tail and tossing it over to the dinosaur Spirit. The Tyranto Rex snatched the Nightmare in its jaws, chomping onto it hard and shaking its head back and forth to cause more pain. It couldn't hold onto it for long as Nightmare Apple Bloom's body shot spikes out from, making the Tyranto Rex roar in pain and let go.

The Nightmare bucked the larger Dream Eater hard, sending it flying across the glade until it slammed into a tree. While distracted, the Ryu Dragon created a Time Bomb, dropping the orange ball of fire on top of the filly, surprising it as a countdown timer began counting down from five. Setting its sights on the dragon Spirit, Sora quickly ran to a nearby tree, kicking off from it to activate his Flowmotion, gliding off before leaping up high toward the canopy of branches above them. He slammed down on top of Nightmare Apple Bloom, unleashing a purplish-pink shockwave around him, smashing his Keyblade down on top of the Dream Eater pony.

He leapt back right as the counter hit zero, the Time Bomb blowing up from inside the Dream Eater, shrouding it in non-elemental flames and smoke. Red eyes glowed brightly through the smoke as Nightmare Apple Bloom let out a screech, stomping its hooves as if it were having a temper tantrum. Every stomp it made, it shot up spikes randomly around the glade, none of them thankfully nowhere near Apple Bloom. Unfortunately for the two Spirit Dream Eaters, they were bombarded by the dark spikes shooting up underneath them, neither of them unable to escape. Sora was quick to evade them, using his Cure spells to heal them even when they were far apart from his magic's radius of effect.

Sensing the maximized Links between his two partners, Sora summoned both Tyranto Rex's and Ryu Dragon's powers, the trio disappearing before the two fillies' eyes. Nightmare Apple Bloom searched around frantically, panting heavily with a low growl, not noticing the sky above them sparkle. The star began approaching dangerously close, revealing a meteor falling toward them, Sora, Tyranto Rex, and Ryu Dragon standing on top of it as they aimed it down toward the dark filly. Nightmare Apple Bloom looked up too late, screaming in surprise as it crashed to the ground, creating a large explosion that nearly knocked Apple Bloom off her hooves.

The Nightmare Dream Eater was sent soaring across the forest, slamming into the tree Apple Bloom hid behind. The black and purple filly groaned as it slid down the tree, suddenly gasping in pain as Sora rushed forward, thrusting his Keyblade straight through its chest. The Nightmare went limp as it let out its last breath, its body fading to black and purple mist that disappeared as it rose into the sky. The Keyblade wielder let out a sigh of relief, dismissing his Keyblade as the dark forest faded along with the Dream Eater filly.

(Kairi I)

"Thank goodness," Sora uttered. "That was too close..." Looking down,he saw Apple Bloom staring back at him, still lost and confused as to what she had been experiencing in what felt like an eternity in her dream. He knelt down and greeted her with a gentle smile. "You ok, Apple Bloom?"

"...I-Is that...really you, Sora?" she asked. He nodded his head, but after all the random waking nightmares she's had, she can't tell what's real and what's not. "Ah...What in Equestria is goin' on? Am Ah goin' crazy?"

"No, you're perfectly fine," Sora assured. "You're dreaming, and it turned out to be a never-ending nightmare." He held out his hand to the shocked filly. "Who you're looking at, the pegasus who crashed in your family's orchard and became your honorary big brother, this is what I really look like."

Apple Bloom felt a little intimidated from his real appearance when he came to her rescue, not even seeing the pegasus she knew as a second older brother in any part of her nightmares. Timidly, she shakily lifted a hoof to touch his hand, his fingers gently grasping her smaller limb. She looked up at him, staring at the same blue eyes the stallion she knew had, filled with the same gentle kindness he gave her when he was taken away by the Royal Guard after he saved her from the Heartless a long while back.

Tears welled up in her eyes, recognizing him now, even in his actual form. She had tried to brave through these nightmares without getting upset, but seeing her nightmare self being the cause of her tormenting dreams, she was desperate for someone to comfort her. Apple Bloom jumped on his lap and hugged him tightly, sobbing hysterically as the frightening moment caught up with her, now safe in the company of her honorary brother. Sora hugged her close to his chest, gently rubbing her back as he assured her she was no longer in any danger. The Tyranto Rex and Ryu Dragon sat in front of Sora, waiting patiently as Apple Bloom recovered from the traumatic Nightmare of herself almost taking her.

After Apple Bloom had calmed down enough, her dream now stable as they all sat in an empty field, she pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at Sora. "W-What was h-happenin' to me?"

"I think I have a good idea what was going on, but aside from that Dream Eater messing with your head, you were also creating some of those nightmares yourself," he explained.

"...Ah don't understand." Sora gently brushed his thumbs against Apple Bloom's cheeks, drying away her tears.

"That dark version of you was a Dream Eater; think of them like Heartless, only they invade the dreams of worlds, or someone's dream, to my surprise, and consume dreams," Sora said. "That Apple Bloom was called a Nightmare, and that thing relished in giving you all these nightmares to feed off and grow stronger. If a Nightmare Dream Eater got to you, you might not ever wake up again...That almost happened to me once."

"'Dream Eaters'?" Apple Bloom turned her head, huddling close to Sora as she saw the two Spirit Dream Eaters that helped him fight back her Nightmare. "A-Are they Dream Eaters, too?"

"Don't worry. They're actually nicer versions of Dream Eaters; Spirits." Sora called Tyranto Rex and Ryu Dragon closer, the two scary beasts letting out friendly rumbles, the dinosaur Spirit lowering its head to look at the filly. "It's kind of easy to tell these guys are friendly because their bodies are a bit brighter and colorful than the Nightmares'. Go on and pet Rex. He won't bite."

A little timid wanting to pet something that looked like an extinct creature from one of her history lessons in school, Apple Bloom wasn't sure if she wanted to trust Sora with the sharp-toothed Dream Eater that could gobble her up in one chomp. She tentatively held out her hoof, shakily moving it closer to gently touch Tyranto Rex's nose. The poke made the Dream Eater murmur in approval as its body glowed for a moment. She pulled her hoof back, a little fascinated, though still finding it strange to be close to a dangerous predator.

"...They ain't all bad?" she asked.

"No. And Rex is a big softie. Just be careful when you pet or poke them." Sora reached his hand out and bet the dinosaur's nose, making it glow again as it rumbled in happiness. Its eyes were purple for a moment, but when it closed and opened them, they were suddenly yellow. Apple Bloom gasped as she noticed the change, along with Tyranto Rex's attitude. "Their eyes change color and shape, which also changes their disposition.

"Whoa..." Her distracted curiosity dwindled as she looked back at Sora. "What did ya mean when ya said Ah was also givin' mahself nightmares? Wasn't that other me doin' it?"

"Yes, but don't think I didn't see the slight bit of worrying you had when I took you three out for some fun." The filly's ears dropped as she looked away, sighing sadly as she couldn't hide her fears all that well.

"Ah guess Ah was still worried about gettin' mah cutie mark, even after Applejack promised everythin' Ah feared wouldn't come true," Apple Bloom mumbled. "...Did ya see everythin' else Ah went through?"

"Getting a cutie mark you didn't want with a talent that you thought was humiliating, getting a cutie mark before Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo did that resulted in you getting kicked out of the CMCs, and being abandoned by your family for not having an apple-related cutie mark? Yeah. I saw them, but because of that Nightmare constantly waking you up in your endless dreaming, I couldn't even help you." The filly wilted, butting her head against Sora's chest as she groaned.

"No wonder Ah kept goin' through the same mornin' with a different cutie mark," she grumbled.

"I told you there was nothing you had to worry about getting your cutie mark," Sora reminded, scratching the filly behind the ears. "Everything nightmare you experienced was just a worst case scenario of something that wouldn't even come remotely close to what will really happen. Freaking out over what you're going to get is like being insecure with yourself." Apple Bloom looked up at him, even though the delightful scratching from his fingers nearly distracted her. "All a cutie mark is is just a picture showing your talent. If you think your talent isn't special, then you're saying you yourself aren't special. It doesn't matter what you get, because in the end, you'll still have your friends, and you will always have your family, and they will see you as you regardless of what your discovered talent is."

"...So, Ah was worryin' over nothin'?" Apple Bloom asked, earning a nod from the Keyblade wielder. "...Then it really doesn't matter what mah cutie mark is! Mrf!" She bumped her head against Sora's chest again. "Ah must be the only pony in all of Equestria who's makin' such a fuss over mah cutie mark..."

"Actually, you are not the only one." Apple Bloom lifted her head up and turned around, finding Princess Luna standing before the filly, Keyblade wielder, and Spirit Dream Eaters.

"Princess Luna?" Sora stood up, carrying Apple Bloom in his arms.

"Hopefully, holding back that Nightmare's power wasn't too much of a struggle for the Princess of the Night," Sora playfully mocked.

"It wasn't that difficult, but there are some ponies you know who are having the same problem as you, Apple Bloom," Luna said. Sora began to worry as more Nightmare Dream Eaters had appeared elsewhere in other ponies' dreams. "Calm yourself, Sora. There were none of those foul creatures in any of their dreams. Just regular nightmares."

"Oh, good," he said with a sigh. "Let's just hope none of them show up again."

"But who else has been havin' the same cutie mark nightmares as me?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You'll see." Using her magic, Luna made a doorway appear in Apple Bloom's dream, leading back out to the dreamscape.

Sora followed the alicorn out with his Spirit Dream Eaters following him, Apple Bloom held securely in his arms. The filly looked around the dream realm in awe, overwhelmed by the hundreds of doorways that lead to the dreams of everyone living in Ponyville. Luna lead them to a couple of doors on the path, two of which Sora recognized as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's dream doors.

"Of course," he said. "I thought so."

"Thought what?" Apple Bloom asked.

Starting with Sweetie Belle's dream, Sora grabbed the handle and opened it. Instead of walking in, they watched through the doorway as the light faded away, showing the unicorn filly's dream. There was a stage where Sweetie walked on from the side of the set, a panel of judges in front judging a performance she was going to make, which consisted of Vinyl Scratch, her friend Octavia Melody, a gray earth pony mare Sora recalled seeing back at the Gala a couple years ago, Rarity, and himself, but as a pegasus and not a human.

The unicorn filly breathed to steady her nerves as she approached the mic, taking in a deep breath to begin singing. Before even letting out a single note, her flank shined as a cutie mark appeared, but instead of it involving music, it was a broom with a bucket of water used for mops. The microphone had changed into a broom, startling the filly and disappointing the two musical judges while Rarity and pony Sora cringed. Vinyl and Octavia lifted up a zero card while Sora and Rarity held up a one, feeling sorry for the filly.

"Hey, I would have given her at least a two," the real Sora complained.

He closed the door as a custodian had walked up on the stage to begin cleaning, moving on to Scootaloo's dream. In the pegasus filly's dream after the light faded from the opened door, they saw the little daredevil at the top of an incredibly high ramp, prepared to jump over a canyon on her scooter. She wore a purple helmet with a faintly tinted visor to protect her eyes, purple boots on her hooves, and a flashy cape, all of them designed with stars on her outfit. She kicked off and flapped her wings, gaining speed as she rolled down the ramp.

Unfortunately, her daredevil dream backfired as a cutie mark of a whisk stirring a bowl of batter appeared on her flank, her outfit disappearing as a chef's hat replaced her helmet and rode down on a large egg beater. Unable to control herself, she reached the end of the ramp, falling into the canyon, which was now filled with batter. Scootaloo panicked as she spun the baking instrument, which only made things worse as her struggles caused her to sink into the growing batter.

"Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are havin' nightmares too?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, but they really didn't show how worried about their cutie marks than you," Sora said, giving the filly a boop on the nose. "You're practically obsessed with getting your cutie mark more than those two."

"Ah do not!" she argued, scrunching her face as she rubbed her nose.

"For being part of a family where honesty is the most important thing you were taught, you're a worse liar than Applejack." Sora lowered Apple Bloom down to the ground as Luna chuckled at their bantering.

"Well, I think you can handle this from here," the alicorn said. "I'll see you again whenever I need your assistance, Sora."

"And if you see any Dream Eaters, come get me or Riku. We'll take care of those kinds of Nightmares." Luna nodded her head and flew off. Sora looked down at Apple Bloom, now clueless as to what they should do now. "How about we get Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and end this whole cutie mark issue right in the bud?"

"How are we gonna do that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Just watch." Sora summoned his Keyblade and pointed at an open space in the dream realm.

The filly watched as light began to build up at the end of his blade, which then fired a beam of light until it struck an invisible wall. A doorway appeared, which happened to look like the Cutie Mark Crusaders's clubhouse door. Sora aimed his Keyblade at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's doors, firing a smaller light at them, the lights then flowing out and connecting with the newly created doorway. Apple Bloom watched Sora approach the door, following after him with the two Spirits right behind her. He opened the door, revealing the inside of the clubhouse, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking around in confusion.

"What's going on?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"How the hay did I end up in the clubhouse?" Scootaloo asked in confusion. "At least I'm not drowning in cake batter that filled up that gorge."

"Hey, girls," Sora called out as he crawled through the small door, a bit too big to stand in the small, dream tree house as a human.

"Sora!" the two fillies greeted, only to look at each other in confusion, none of them knowing the other knew what he really looked like. "Wait, you've seen him like that?"

"And we've got someone else here, too." Apple Bloom walked in, surprising Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. "Now all three of you have gotten some help from me in a dream."

"They knew what ya looked like before me!?" Apple Bloom exclaimed. "Since when!?"

"Uhh, well, remember when we went hiking up to Winsome Falls with Applejack and Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo rubbed the back of her head as she giggled nervously. "I had those nightmares from those scary stories Rainbow told us, and Sora helped me with them when I was afraid to know what she'd think of me if I wasn't as brave as her."

"And after I got so mad at Rarity, I was attacked by a nightmare of her and Sora, realizing that my sister never meant to take all the attention with anything I did to get any, like our play," Sweetie Belle added. "What happened to you, Apple Bloom?"

"The same reason all of us are here: Ah was scared of what would happen if Ah got a cutie mark Ah didn't like, if y'all didn't get yours when Ah got mine first, and what mah family would do if Ah didn't get a cutie mark with somethin' to do with apples," Apple Bloom said. "...Ah also almost got attacked by a scary twin of mine that was somethin' Sora called a Dream Eater."

"A 'Dream Eater'?" Scootaloo asked, her and Sweetie Belle looking at each other before looking at Sora. "What's that?"

They soon heard a grunt come from the opened door, the Tyranto Rex squeezing his head in the door frame, but he couldn't get his whole body through. Ryu Dragon poked its head out from one of the windows, both Spirits startling the two fillies as they ran to Sora for protection.

"What are those things!?" Sweetie Belle asked fearfully.

"Those are Dream Eaters, but they're the nice ones called Spirits," Sora explained. "Rexy, just look through the other window! You're not going to fit, buddy!" The dinosaur let out a whine of disappointment before pulling its head out of the door, closing shut behind it as it looked in the other window on the other side. "The real dangerous Dream Eaters you girls need to look out for are the ones with darker colors."

"So, are we actually dreaming right now?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, if you're seeing me as a human, does that immediately answer your question, Scoots?" Sora answered with his own question, the pegasus filly giggling sheepishly as she momentarily forgot. "So, seeing as we're all here, I think a little Crusader's meeting is in order."

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom agreed as she ran up to her podium. "Ah call this dream meetin' of the Cutie Mark Crusaders now in session!" She tapped her hoof on the flat surface, which sounded like a horn honking, Sora smirking as he intentionally made this dream realm silly. "Ah think all three of us got pretty anxious when we heard Babs got her cutie mark, but Ah don't want to have anymore of these nightmares every night until we get ours!"

"Or any Nightmare Dream Eaters," Sora added.

"Right. Or them things. But, even if we're a bit scared, Sora was right sayin' we don't have to worry about anythin' changin' about us no matter what we get." The other two fillies agreed while Sora rolled his eyes.

"And maybe if you listened to me, you probably wouldn't have spawned a Nightmare Apple Bloom," the teen said, making Apple Bloom giggle sheepishly as she fidgeted her hooves. "And like I said before, whatever cutie marks you get, it'll fit you girls perfectly."

"But what about Babs?" Scootaloo asked. "Is she worried about the same thing as us now that she has her cutie mark?"

The CMC thought of something they could do to ease the Manehattan filly's fears, Apple Bloom perking her head up as she had an idea. "Ah know! We'll send her a care package we can put together once we wake up!"

"That's a great idea!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in agreement. "That way she'll know she's not alone!"

"Yeah!" Even though they had a plan, they couldn't really do much until they woke up and got together to make Babs's care package. "...So, what do we do until we wake up?"

As they now thought of something to do for the next few hours, Sora hummed in thought as he had a little idea. "Well, since you three know I'm not really a pony, or from Equestria...how about I show you where I lived growing up?"

"Really?" the Crusaders asked.

"Sure. But one question: any of you girls ever been to the beach?" The three fillies shook their heads no. Sora chuckled aimed his Keyblade at the door, his Spirit companions backing away from the windows as they moved out to the front. "Then you're going to enjoy what you'll see."

He fired another small beam at the door, light shimmering from outside as it seeped through the cracks. Curious to see what he's done, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo approached the door and opened it. The gasped in aweas they saw the island Sora had played on in his world, Destiny Island. The fillies stepped out onto the sands, practically feeling the tropical air hit them, the scent of the salty ocean lapping against the shore, feeling like they were actually at Sora's home in this dream world.

"Whoa! This place is awesome!" Scootaloo said, being the first to voice her opinion.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Sora said as he crawled out of the doorway, exiting out of the shack built for him and his friends on the island. "Welcome to Destiny Islands! More specifically, the island I always hang out at when I was little."

"It's beautiful," Sweetie Belle said. "I wished I lived out here."

"Me too!" Apple Bloom agreed. She then looked around, finding no sign of Tyanto Rex or Ryu Dragon anywhere. "Hey, where'd the Dream Eaters go?"

"Yeah. They went out to the front, right? Shouldn't they have been waiting for us?" Scootaloo asked.

"They should have..." A few seconds later, they heard several different animal noises come from around the corner leading to the other side of the island. Sora winced as he knew all those sounds, spotting all of the Spirit Dream Eaters he and Riku befriended during their times in the dream worlds, all of them ranging from all sorts of different creatures. "Uh oh! Dream Eater stampede!"

The Spirits all tackled Sora and caught him in a big dogpile, the CMC watching him as the bright and colorful dream creatures seemed to happily greet him. "Wow. That's a lot of Dream Eaters."

The only ones who weren't trying to suffocate the teen with nuzzles, licks, or hugs were the ones who he had already summoned to help Apple Bloom: Meow Wow, Kooma Panda, Tyranto Rex, and Ryu Dragon. These four Spirits approached the fillies, all but Meow Wow towering over them as the odd cat/dog Dream Eater nuzzled Apple Bloom.

"Aww! This one's adorable!" Sweetie Belle squealed, grabbing the Dream Eater and pulled it toward her to hug it. "It's a big cat!...Or dog?...I'm gonna call it a cat-dog!"

Scootaloo noticed Meow Wow had sparkled a little as Sweetie Belle cuddled with the Spirit. "Why did it glow like that? Do they do that?"

"Kind of when ya pet or poke them," Apple Bloom said, going by what Sora told her earlier. The Tyranto Rex lowered itself down next to the filly, swishing its tail like an excited dog as it begged to be petted. The filly gave his snout a pet, making it glow as it rumbled happily. "Their eyes also change too, which is kind of weird."

"I want one of these as a pet!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Me too, especially this cool dragon!" Scootaloo gave the Ryu Dragon a pat on the head, but instead of a happy growl and a bright shine from its body, a dark glow appeared in place where the filly pet it as it growled and turned away. "Huh? Hey, you're supposed to glow and like it! What gives!?"

Sora finally separated himself from the large group of friendly Dream Eaters after their reunited pounce, his hair more of a mess as he straightened out and dusted his clothes. "That happens sometimes. Depending on their disposition, the color of their eyes, they might not like specific parts of them touched and would get a little grumpy. Some of them may look cute, but they can be very picky. And sadly, Sweetie Belle, Dream Eaters only exist in dreams."

"Awwww." Sweetie Belle pouted as she stopped hugging Meow Wow.

"Well, after I got tackled and said hello to everyone again, let's have ourselves a dream beach party!" Sora exclaimed as the Crusaders cheered, along with cheering noises coming from all the Dream Eaters as they all began enjoying the dream beach party until the teen and fillies woke up.

As the sun began to rise in the waking world, Sora woke up in his bed in the castle. He sat up and stretched, the dream party he had with the CMC still fresh in his mind. They had a blast with his Spirit Dream Eater companions as they played around in the water, the fillies exploring the island, even having a few races around the obstacle course on the other side. He didn't know if they would remember everything when they wake up, but he at least was able to ease their worries with getting their cutie marks. After getting himself dressed, he made his way out of the castle and to the farmhouse to meet up with the Apple family for breakfast.

He walked into the kitchen, where Applejack was making pancakes while Big Macintosh and Granny Smith set the table. "Mornin', Sora."

"What a morning it is," he said as he sat down at the table.

He didn't have to wait long as Apple Bloom finally woke up and came down the stairs, cautiously looking in the kitchen to see everything was normal, no longer stuck in her looping nightmares.

 _[Applejack]_  
 _There ain't no call to worry_  
 _So don't you cry or fret_

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _A cutie mark won't change me_  
 _No matter what I get_

Apple Bloom walked up to the table and sat down, looking a little tired, both from just waking up and the exhausting stress of her dreaming. "Well, looks like somepony's feelin' a lot better."

"You have no idea," the filly said.

"See? Now what did Ah tell ya?" Applejack said. "A good night's sleep cures just about anythin'."

Apple Bloom cringed, having heard that line said so many times as sleep really didn't help much at all. "...Ah guess so. Ah just wish it hadn't been so exhaustin'."

The rest of the Apples stared at the filly in confusion, who ignored the odd looks as she grabbed a pancake and began munching on it. "What in tarnation is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, sleeping can be pretty tiring," Sora said as he grabbed himself a couple pancakes and an apple. "You know how wild a kid's dreams can be? They can get so crazy, it's almost like they never end."

He and Apple Bloom giggled as they only understood what happened, baffling the other ponies even more. "...Ah don't get it."

"It's a secret between us." The Keyblade wielder winked at Apple Bloom as he scarfed down on his breakfast.

The filly giggled again as the duo ate their breakfast, Applejack eyeing them for a moment before joining her family at the table. "Alright...As long as neither of y'all are plannin' on doin' somethin' dangerous today."

"Don't worry, AJ," Sora assured. "As if I'm going to let my little sister do something that'll get her or the other girls hurt."

"Let's hurry and finish eatin'!" Apple Bloom said. "Ah wanna get Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo so we can send Babs a care package!"

"A care package? For what?" Applejack questioned.

"Like I said, AJ; wild dreams." Applejack gave up wondering what was going on, shrugging her shoulders as she let Sora handle the CMCs plans for today.


	103. The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone

Inside the throne room of the Castle of Friendship,Riku and Twilight sat in their seats as they looked over the Galactic Map. There had been a couple worlds that were in trouble earlier, but Aqua and Ventus were the first to respond to the threats. They watched the last of the dark clusters in the Dwarf Woodlands disappear, the world where one of the Princesses of Heart, Snow White, lived. Terra wanted to join them, but he decided to stay behind just to be cautious of Xehanort. Unfortunately, without the enchanted crystal transceiver earpieces Aqua has yet to make due to the lack of crystals needed for intergalactic communications, they couldn't tell who went to which worlds to take care of the Heartless.

"Riku, you think I'm strong enough to handle taking on a world infested with Heartless yet?" Twilight asked.

"You may have the strength and magic, but you're still a bit inexperienced going in alone," Riku said. "I mean, you have gotten better. Just not with solo missions."

"I fought Tirek on my own and managed to do a lot better than Sora at his strongest," the alicorn argued.

"With five of our Keyblades and every single ounce of alicorn magic from Celestia, Luna, and Cadence," Riku countered. "You had a pretty big boost in power and magic, so that doesn't really count."

Twilight sulked and slumped down in her throne, letting out a groan in annoyance. "You and Sora did ok on your own when your got your Keyblades," she grumbled.

"And the only experience we had was our duels back home. We were quick to adapt and survive since we wanted to see what other worlds there were, and we knew we would end up in trouble at some point." Before Twilight could try to argue with her coltfriend any further, the stallion gasped as his cutie mark began glowing. The map was calling him, the aura of his cutie mark peeling off his flank as it hovered over the Cutie Map, both maps now returning back to Equestria's world and landscape. "I don't think I'm gonna get used to that odd feeling."

"But the map wants you to do something," Twilight said, watching the Keyblade cutie mark curiously as it hovered over the table.

Pinkie hummed a little tune at Sugarcube Corner, having the whole bakery to herself as she had big plans for the day. She had gathered a plethora of ingredients for a very special cake, mixing up the batter in a bowl as she splashed some on herself and her pet, Gummy, the dopey alligator staring blankly as he sat stood on the counter.

"This is gonna be great, Gummy!" Pinkie said. "We have absolutely nothing to do today except bake! And I've been waiting for the right time to finally try Granny Pie's super-special triple-chocolate, fifteen-layer marjolaine recipe!" Gummy licked the batter off his face in response. "I know, right!? It's gonna be amazing!"

Pinkie began double checking her ingredients, frostings, and toppings to use for each individual layer on her multi-layered cake. The timer rang as the first of fifteen separate layers was already done baking, carefully taking the piping hot layer mold out of the oven with a mitt and placing it on the counter to cool. Before she could get the second layer prepped up for baking, Sora walked into the bakery, freezing at the doorway as he saw the mess the earth pony had made.

"...Whoa. That's a lot of baking ingredients," he said.

"Hi, Sora!" Pinkie greeted. "Bakery's not open since the Cakes are off visiting their family for the day, and I'm in the middle of making the bestest cake you will ever try! As soon as all the layers are all done, that is."

"Uhh, ok. That's a lot of busy work, though...How many layers, exactly?" Sora asked curiously.

"Fifteen! And each one is completely different!" she answered.

"Well, it certainly sounds delicious." Sora stepped inside, being mindful not to step on the splattered batter on the floor. He noticed Gummy still had some batter on him after getting splashed, the gator's eyes blinking separately as he stared at him. "How do you manage to stay sane with Pinkie as your owner, Gummy?" Gummy stuck out his tongue and licked his eyeball in response. "...That explains so much."

Suddenly, both ponies gasped as they felt that familiar tingling sensation coming from their cutie marks as they began glowing. "Oh my gosh! Our cutie marks!" Pinkie exclaimed. "You know what that means!?"

"The map is calling us?" Sora answered with his question.

"Yes!" Pinkie sped out the door, her tail stretched out as it stayed inside, only for the mare to come back inside with her usual, random style. "Oh, but my cake!" She looked at Gummy, apparently finding someone who could bake her cake for her while she was gone. "Gummy, you think you can take over for me while I'm gone?"

"Wait, you're going to let Gummy, your pet who's just as random as you, bake the rest of your cake?" Sora questioned.

"Let me just measure the baking powder for you." The stallion sighed as Pinkie ignored him, something he should have expected after knowing her for a few years. After measuring the baking powder in the measuring cup, she carried a whisk and brought it over to the alligator. "And when that first layer cools, you can drizzle some of the chocolate ganache over it! And don't forget to beat the egg whites for the meringue!" She placed the whisk in Gummy's mouth, but from the look of the gator's blank expression, it didn't seem like he was listening. "I know you can do this, Gummy! You're the best alligator baker I've ever met!"

She then gave Gummy a kiss on the snout and ran right back off again. Sora looked at the door, then back at Gummy, watching his head slowly be lowered down by the heavier whisk until his back legs were raised in the air, his chin hitting the counter.

"...If we come back and I see a perfectly made cake in here, I'm going to wonder what works in your mind next, Gummy." Sora made his leave and quickly caught up with Pinkie Pie as they ran toward the castle.

"So, did you have any chores at Sweet Apple Acres, Sora?" Pinkie asked.

"You know I do them pretty fast," he said. "Though, I had to do Applejack's chores. She went off to Appleoosa with the Crusaders to fill in for Braeburn at the rodeo they're having there. Brae injured his leg while practicing the hay toss event, so she's going to take his place. And Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo wanted to try getting a cutie mark in something rodeo related."

"Ooh, I heard that there was somepony causing some trouble with the rodeos lately," Pinkie noted. "Most of the other rodeos around Equestria are being cancelled because of this pony named Troubleshoes."

"I read about that, but if it's in Appleoosa, I'm sure the ponies there would be too stubborn to even cancel a good rodeo like the Apple family." Making their way through the castle, the duo entered the throne room, already finding Riku, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash inside, the two pegasi's cutie marks already floating around the map as Sora's and Pinkie's joined them. "What's the map want with us this time?"

"It hasn't really told us anything yet," Twilight said. "I thought it was just Riku and Rainbow Dash, but let's see if your cutie marks will do something." The four cutie marks finally floated down over the map, circling around a large tree with several houses built around the base of the trunk and branches, almost like they were meant to look like nests. Twilight gasped, her eyes glinting with excitement. It was located far to the east of Equestria across the ocean, but there was a railroad system that lead around to the continent it was on from the north. "Oh my gosh! The map is summoning you four to Griffonstone, the very heart of the griffon kingdom!"

"The griffon kingdom, huh?" Riku said. While the others were interested, Rainbow was the only one who wasn't as she leered at the location she was being sent to. "Don't really know much about them except they're a hybrid between a lion and eagle."

"I'm not sure if any of you have read 'Bygone Griffons of Greatness', but griffons are actually known to be-" Twilight was interrupted by Rainbow as she let out an irritated grunt.

"Rude, insensitive jerks?" she grumbled.

"You're still upset about Gilda?" Sora asked, the pegasus mare nodding her head as she crossed her forelegs over her chest.

"Who's Gilda?" Riku asked.

"Somepony I thought was my friend, but she turned out to be a complete bully to everyone else!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Especially Pinkie Pie and Sora!"

"Yeah, she wasn't exactly the friendliest griffon we met," Sora said.

"And she was a big party pooper," Pinkie added. "She couldn't even take a few funny pranks Sora did at the welcome party I threw for her."

"I set those up to mostly show Rainbow how she was behaving around others without her around," Sora corrected. "I'm not sure if griffons are supposed to be better than how Gilda acted, but if they really had, then Gilda gave us a terrible first impression of her kind."

"Actually, Sora, they have some really interesting history, especially in Griffonstone," Twilight said, summoning a book from her library, a thick bronze-colored history book with a griffon on the cover. She opened it up to the page detailing a memorable moment in Griffonstone's history and read the excerpt. "'In ancient times, griffons were known to be as greedy as dragons, always hoarding their bits and other treasures. But that all changed when King Grover found the mysterious golden Idol of Boreas. Legend says the Idol of Boreas was made from the dust of golden sunsets, blown across the mountains by the north winds. Possessing the Idol of Boreas filled the griffons' hearts with pride. It's said that that one great treasure is responsible for turning Griffonstone into the most majestic kingdom in all the land.'"

"An idol that gave the griffons pride and changed them from being greedy hoarders?" Rainbow scoffed. "Yeah, right. Gilda was from Griffonstone, and she sure did have some pride being a complete mule to us. Why do you even care, Twilight?"

"Ever since Gilda's visit, I was a little curious, so I picked up 'Bygone Griffons of Greatness'," Twilight said, holding up said book she had just read from. "I've been hooked on it ever since, and I wanted to see Griffonstone for myself!" She then sighed, staring at the other ponies' cutie marks floating around the griffon kingdom's land while hers didn't join them. "Now you four get to see it for yourselves..."

"Twilight, you can come with us, you know," Riku said. "Just because we have to go and solve some friendship crisis, that doesn't mean you can't join us and see Griffonstone for yourself."

"No, no! The map called you guys," Twilight assured, though her annoyed expression said otherwise. "Even though I'm the Princess of Friendship, I can't exactly get in the way of who the map sends. I'm sure the issue isn't that complicated if Sora's going, since he makes friends quite easily."

"Except for Gilda," the stallion reminded. "She didn't even bother giving me, or Pinkie, a chance when we first met."

"Then how about you take my place instead," Rainbow said as she lounged on her throne, letting out a yawn. "I was in the middle of a nap before I was called, anyway."

"Nice try, Dash." Sora and Riku picked up the pegasus, setting her by Pinkie Pie as she held a party noise blower in her mouth. "The four of us have to go. So suck it up."

"Off to Griffonstone!" Pinkie cheered as she blew her noise blower in Rainbow's ear.

Before Riku could follow Sora, Pinkie, and a grumpy Rainbow, Twilight pulled him back toward her with her magic by his tail. "Wait, before you go, you think you can do some sightseeing for me in Griffonstone and take some pictures?"

"Twilight, just come with us," Riku said.

"I know, but I don't want to get in your way of solving a friendship problem." The pegasus stallion let out a sigh and shook his head. He was then given a small journal filled with different things he and the others should expect, and a camera to take pictures of the different sights she specifically wants to see. "Make sure to also have plenty of bits on you guys, too. The griffons will surely help as long as you share the wealth. And tell me how their scones taste, too. In fact, write down on the last few pages of this journal about your experience there so I feel like I was there."

"...No matter how many times I'm going to say it, you're still going to follow the made up rules the Cutie Map is giving for all of us, huh?" Riku asked. Twilight nodded her head in response, making him sigh again and comply with his girlfriend's requests. "Alright. I'll bring back your little souvenirs after figuring out the problem in Griffonstone."

"Thank you!" Twilight quickly said, giving Riku a quick peck on the lips before shoving him out the door to catch up with the others.

As soon as he was gone, the alicorn sighed and slumped in her throne, staring at the map as she wished she could have gone, too. The cutie marks of Sora, Riku, Pinkie, and Rainbow shrunk as they returned back to the castle, following their movements as they left and headed for the train station. This was an interesting feature she didn't know about since all twelve of them had left to stop Starlight Glimmer, and finding them traveling as cutie marks instead of small dots of light was a small change, thinking it was something that only occurred if there was a problem in Equestria.

She was distracted from her thoughts as she saw Kairi walk into the throne room. "Hey, Twilight. I just bumped into Sora a minute ago. Said there was a Cutie Map mission he needed to do with Rainbow, Pinkie, and Riku." Looking at the map, the pink unicorn noticed the four cutie marks slowly traveling toward the station in Ponyville. "Wow. That's new. We can actually see who's going where on Equestria's map, but not any of us in the other worlds. Where are they going?"

"To Griffonstone, where I was unfortunate to not be called to go to," Twilight grumbled.

"...You know you could have come along with them if you wanted to go somewhere they did," Kairi reminded.

"Yes, but I didn't want to distract them from whatever friendship problem they are meant to solve," Twilight said. "If the Cutie Map specifically requests certain ponies to go to a specific location, then they are the ones who need to fix it with no interference from other members of this castle."

Kairi shrugged her shoulders, even though Twilight made her situation more complicated as she stared longingly at the large tree. "Well, since you're not busy, and you need a distraction, want to do something? A bit of Keyblade magic training?"

"...I guess." The alicorn forced herself to look away from the map and follow Kairi out of the throne room, neither of them noticing a small black dot had appeared around a canyon close to Griffonstone.

The long train ride over to the griffon kingdom was a bit uneventful, aside from Pinkie ignoring Riku's warning for them to share their wealth with the griffons to figure out what friendship problems need solving. She nearly bought out the entire trolley of snacks on the ride over, leaving her with barely any bits left on her. It would have been a little faster if Sora and Riku used their gliders to get across the ocean, but they didn't want to cause any commotion with their vehicles scaring the griffons into thinking they were under attack.

They reached the end of they station in the griffon kingdom, Griffonstone just a small hike up to the tall, curved tree in the distance. Pinkie and Rainbow grabbed themselves some hiking gear at the station and walked along the path Griffonstone.

"So, Twilight really wants you to take pictures of Griffonstone while we're here?" Sora asked Riku.

"Yeah. And detail every single thing we experience up there," Riku said. "I don't think there are any rules for the Cutie Map or the Galactic Map at all. Though why the four of us are being sent there is a question needed to be answered."

"I'd rather have stayed behind," Rainbow grumbled. "I do not want to see Gilda again."

"Maybe she's finally had some time to cool off and realize she was too much of a jerk and you can make up again," Sora said, which only made the pegasus mare scoff. "Sooner or later, you two are going to realize your mistakes. You two were best friends since you were little. Once you're friends while that young, there's no way your friendship can tear apart."

"You and Riku nearly had yours broken after all you two went through." Rainbow reminding the two best friends' past made them wince, mostly Riku.

"Well, I guess that was more my fault," Riku said. "I believed Maleficent and got jealous of Sora when he hung around Donald and Goofy. I was too stupid, panicked, and listened to a complete stranger I sided with over my best friend."

"And that stranger happened to be a witch who wanted to take over Kingdom Hearts, but couldn't because her plans were backfired by somepony else who took over Riku," Pinkie summarized, which only made Riku groan in misery.

"Thank you all for reminding me how much of an idiot I was. I love a good kick in the butt to get my friendship mood started," Riku uttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Pinkie said, making the white stallion facehoof.

"Ok, change in topic; what exactly will we be seeing for Twilight?" Sora asked, Riku silently thanking his friend for deviating from his past mistakes.

Riku pulled out the book Twilight gave him and looked at the list of different items to see on their tour of Griffonstone. "Ehhh. Sightseeing of the mountains, entering the palace that resides at the top of Griffonstone, meet with the current king since the last one mentioned in that history book Twilight read was a griffon king named Guto. Then the library if the king can't assist us, because of course Twilight would want to see the library there." Sora and Pinkie laughed with Riku at the alicorn's obsession with her choice of tourism ending up at a library, though Rainbow didn't as she focused on traveling through the pass. "Then get a picture of the statue of King Grover outside the library, try some scones they make there, yadda yadda yadda, boring tourist stuff she should be doing herself but is a bit too stubborn to go because of rules she made up in her head."

"I'd like to try griffon-made scones!" Pinkie said. "I bet they're really tasty!"

"Pinkie, you had pretty much everything the train had on their snack cart," Sora reminded. "How are you still hungry?"

"Walking up a mountain can work up an appetite," she responded.

"...Eh, I guess that makes sense," Sora said.

(The Underworld)

It wasn't long before they finally reached the entrance to Griffonstone, traversing along the trail and leaping between cliffs to reach the top. They passed the stone archway and entered the griffon kingdom's capital, but instead of a grand city, their jaws dropped at the horrible mess of a town they looked at. All the houses they see look worn down and in disrepair, made worse by the gray and muggy atmosphere of what was supposed to be a prosperous kingdom. Even the griffons wandering around looked shifty and leery of everyone around them, almost like someone was ready to steal their money from under their noses.

"...Ok. Looks like I won't be taking any photos for Twilight now." Riku stashed the camera away in his jacket pocket, not willing to shatter Twilight's visions of what used to be a great kingdom now nothing but a worn down slums. "The heck happened to this place? Is this even Griffonstone, or did we make a wrong turn?"

"This is clearly the place if the tree is any indication." Sora approached one of the griffons wandering around, hoping to get some guidance in this run down city. "Excuse us, sir? Is this Griffonstone?" Instead of giving an answer, the griffon grabbed Sora's face and shoved him harshly out of his way. The pegasus rubbed his face, thankful he didn't leave any claw marks on his face. "Well, hi to you too, you jerk."

Riku approached the griffon to tell him how disrespectful that was. "Hey, he asked you a simple question!"

"Buzz off, kid!" the griffon exclaimed, but unlike Sora, Riku grabbed the rude hybrid's claw before he was shoved aside.

"You do not want to mess with me, or my friends," Riku warned, holding up his other hoof to summon his Keyblade. Having his blade appear in front of the rude griffon finally got his attention. "Are we in Griffonstone or not?"

"Y-Yes! Yes, you're in Griffonstone!" he said fearfully. "Please don't take my money!"

"I'm not a mugger-" Riku flung the griffon's arm away, dismissing his Keyblade. "-and that's all we needed. Thank you." The now terrified griffon flew away in fear of the Keyblade wielder, though he didn't apologize to Sora for shoving him out of his way. "I don't think we'll get much help from anyone here unless we threaten them. And we're supposed to be doing the exact opposite."

"I knew it," Rainbow said. "These griffons are exactly as I thought they would all be."

"Maybe the king here is friendly and we should start at the palace," Pinkie suggested.

"We don't have a king, losers." Out of the four of the only ponies in Griffonstone, Sora, Pinkie, and Rainbow recognized the voice that spoke to them.

Turning around, they saw Gilda standing behind them, leering at the Three Goofballs. "Gilda."

"Dash," Gilda said back.

"Gilda," Sora said.

"Sora," Gilda replied back.

"Pinkie!" Pinkie chimed in randomly.

"Ok, enough playing the name game," Riku interjected before everyone started spouting random names, mostly Sora and Pinkie.

"What are you dweebs doing here?" Gilda questioned.

"It's a pretty long story," Sora said. "Not sure if you or any griffons here in Griffonstone have heard about the new castle that appeared in Ponyville, but there's this map that-"

"Don't care," the griffon interrupted, not even bothering to listen anything Sora was saying.

"You should!" Rainbow exclaimed. "We're here to help Griffonstone, and the reason I'm here is because that map you think isn't important like us 'dweebs' called all four of us here!"

"Help with what, exactly?" Gilda asked skeptically.

"That...we don't know," Pinkie said. "But, if you don't have a king anymore, then you can maybe tell us where the Idol of Boreas is?"

Gilda stared at them for a moment, only to burst out laughing to the ponies' confusion. "You idiots really believe that thing exists!?"

"You better believe it existed, and still does!" Gilda winced as an elderly voice spoke up from one of the dilapidated houses. An elderly male griffon looked down from the window, a scar running down his left eye, the past injury also blinding his eye, and wore a red fez. Gilda groaned as the elder marched out of his house and approached them. "And it was the best thing to ever happen to us griffons!"

"Oh, great. Now you've got Grandpa Gruff started," Gilda grumbled.

"I'll tell you lot the whole tragic tale..." Grandpa Gruff held out a claw, flexing his talons as he giggled manically. "For a couple of bits, that is."

"...Seriously?" Riku questioned. "We're here to help you, and you demand we pay you?"

"Either you pay me or get nothing!" Gruff argued. "You young kids don't get your education for free, you know."

"That's why they made public schools." Seeing the old griffon wasn't going to be assuaged, the pegasus grumbled as he gave in and gave Grandpa Gruff a couple bits.

Gruff checked the bits with his good eye, even bit it with his beak to make sure it was real currency and not a fake coin before stashing them away. "Now, the first griffon king, King Grover, united us griffons like we were never united before or since!" Behind him, Gilda mimicked Gruff's movements and mouthed whatever he was saying, apparently hearing this story several times to the point of making fun of the elder. "And he did it all with the Idol of Boreas! With that idol, it brought pride to the heart of every griffon who saw it. From one king to the next, Griffonstone kept that golden idol and we were the envy of every other species across the land."

Pinkie had to stifle a giggle as she watched Gilda copy Grandpa Gruff, the female griffon stopping as the elder looked back to see what was so funny. "And it seems like that pride had turned into greed," Sora said. "So, what exactly happened?"

"That idol had held us all together," Grandpa Gruff continued. "That is, until the reign of King Guto."

Riku looked in the journal Twilight gave him, where she mentioned the last recorded king to be known in 'Bygone Griffons of Greatness'. "Guto was the last known king in the history book Twilight read...Was he actually the last king?"

"Indeed he was!" Gruff said. "Until King Guto's reign, that's when Arimaspi came to Griffonstone to steal our treasure!" He held up an illustrated image of the thief. Arimaspi was a huge, cyclops goat monster bearing some golden accessories on his wrists, horns, and in his hair. "King Guto tried to fight him off, but Arimaspi got away with the Idol of Boreas! He didn't make it far as he tried to cross the Abysmal Abyss, rumors saying the dreaded monster fell with the idol. And without the Idol of Boreas, our pride was lost with it. King Guto was the last king of Griffonstone, and we all lived miserably ever after. The end!"

As Grandpa Gruff finished telling the tale of what had happened to the griffons, Riku had written down the bit of history in the blank pages for Twilight. While Rainbow and Sora pondered if it was possible to find the Idol of Boreas, Pinkie had teared up after hearing the story.

"That was the saddest story I ever heard," Pinkie said.

"Aw, well...TOUGH TAILFEATHERS!" Gruff shouted. "No refunds!"

The old griffon flew off, baffling the ponies as they basically paid for a history lesson and at least got some information out of Grandpa Gruff. "...Is that guy really your grandfather?"

"Yes, and he gets annoying repeating that same dumb story over and over," Gilda said.

"Well, it was no wonder that bit of history was never recorded in that book on the griffon kingdom," Riku said after putting the journal away. "The decline of the griffons' pride and prosperity taken away and making you all miserable wouldn't sell well."

"We're not miserable!" Gilda defended. "Do we look miserable to you!?"

"You very clearly are," Sora argued. "Just look at this place! It's like a forgotten, lower-class slums in this kingdom! Houses are in poor state, everyone's shifty and making up random stuff to make a quick bit, and none of you actually tried to find the Idol of Boreas again to regain your pride!"

"Then that must be why the map called us!" Rainbow said. "We'll find the Idol of Boreas for them, and you'll be thanking us when we get it while you couldn't, Gilda!"

"As if you'll even be able to find it," the griffon glowered. "We don't even care about that stupid idol anyway! We don't care about anything, and that's the way we like it!"

"But Dashie's right, Gilda," Pinkie said. "The map sent us here to solve a problem."

"The only problem Griffonstone has is you!" Gilda shouted before flying off in a huff.

"Geez. She must be really irritated by you three," Riku said, wincing as he felt a rock smack him in the back of the head.

"You, too, for hanging out with those losers!" Gilda yelled out before flying off again.

"She hasn't even known me all that long and she's judging me just because I know you guys," the white stallion muttered as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Forget her," Rainbow said. "She's nothing but a jerk now. Let's go find that Idol of Boreas and bring Griffonstone back to its normal, glorious self again."

"But what about the library!?" Pinkie asked. "Didn't Twilight tell us to check there to get more information?"

"You can go ahead and check, but I'm going to search this Abysmal Abyss and find that idol. And when Gilda sees how much of a change Griffonstone is when their idol is back, she'll have to thank us for giving back some joy in that black heart of hers." Rainbow Dash flew off to find out the location of the Abysmal Abyss, leaving the other three behind.

"I'll go with Rainbow," Sora said. "One: to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. And two: there might be a chance we can find that idol. And maybe you can take one decent picture around here for Twilight so she knows you weren't slacking, Riku."

"I highly doubt I'll take any pictures of this place, but that sounds like a plan," Riku said. "Pinkie and I will search the library to find another solution."

They then split up, Sora quickly flying after Rainbow while Riku and Pinkie walked around Griffonstone to find the library.

While looking around the outskirts of Griffonstone, Rainbow Dash and Sora found a store that also set up tours for visitors in the griffon kingdom. There probably wouldn't be much business since the Idol of Boreas was stolen and lost in the Abysmal Abyss, that and with how poorly the griffons took care of their homes and lack of a diplomatic ruler some would expect to see. Rainbow flew straight through the door of the shop, acting like the shop owner's savior, Sora shaking his head as he walked inside after her.

"We're here to find your missing idol!" Rainbow announced to the bored female griffon behind the counter.

The door fell off its hinges a few seconds later, finally worn out after lack of care with Rainbow Dash's dynamic entrance. "...Yeah, ignore my friend. She's likes to show off," Sora said, making the mare scowl at him. "Anyway, we are here to help find your missing Idol of Boreas. So, we'll need some rope, a grappling hook, and maybe a guide to show us where the Abysmal Abyss is."

"And I'll need some bits," the griffon demanded.

"...Stupid statement to say, considering we are going to buy that stuff," Sora uttered as he fished through his pockets to pull out some bits. "So, how much for all the stuff and a tour?" The shop owner rang up the price on the register, both ponies' jaws hitting the floor as they saw the price. "Holy cow! It's that expensive!?"

"For two sets of mountain climbing gear and the guide," the griffon said monotonously. "Pay up or leave."

"...Let's just do one set of gear and the guide instead," the stallion grumbled.

"You sure about that?" Rainbow asked.

"Hey, I might be rich from hunting Heartless all the time, but the currency exchange from Munny to bits with Celestia is pretty costly," Sora said. "In bits, I have about an eighth of what Munny I still have on me, and that's not much. And with how greedy these cheapskate griffons can be, Riku and I will need all the bits we have on us."

"Thank goodness Twilight didn't come along." Rainbow messed with her mane and made it look like Twilight's hairstyle. "'The griffons are sure to help you as long as you share the wealth.'" She shook her head, her hair back to its messy and wild style. "I'd rather not give away all my hard earned bits to greedy birds if they set prices up that high."

"Same here, but better to be safe than sorry." Sora bought the one set of gear and the tour of the Abysmal Abyss, the griffon leading them to the abyss after stowing away all the bits the stallion paid.

(A Walk In Andante)

"Sir, can you tell us where the-" As Riku asked a passing griffon about the library, he ignored the stallion as if he wasn't there. "-library...is..." He growled in annoyance and tried again with another griffon that walked past him. "Ma'am, can you show me where your library's at?" She ignored him and kept walking. "Ok, seriously, there's no way all these griffons are equally this moody. At least have the courtesy to at least give directions to someone who's new to your town to places they want to visit!"

While Riku continued to try and ask any other griffon who didn't brush him off about the location of Griffonstone's library, Pinkie managed to find Gilda in another part of the city. "Hey, Gilda!" The griffon winced, unable to escape the pink menace even after a couple years without seeing her. "We heard word on the street that Griffonstone has an amazing library chock-full of answers!"

"Ugh, why do you always bother me?" Gilda muttered under her breath. "If I tell you where the stupid library is, will you leave me alone!?" Pinkie nodded her head, though the griffon was expecting her to bug her again in the next few minutes. "It's over there. Now go away!"

After being pointed in the right direction, Pinkie bounced off toward the library, giving Gilda some reprieve from one of the two more annoying ponies that were in Griffonstone. As Pinkie found the library, or what was left of it, the mare winced at the crumbled ruins of the building, books littered across the ground, and the statue of King Grover slightly cracked and ready to fall apart with enough force.

"Ooooh...I guess we're glad Twilight didn't come along after all," Pinkie uttered. "She would probably destroy Griffonstone after seeing this mess. 'Off with their heads for this travesty of all book-kind!'" She looked through what books were still salvageable, though there weren't any that were in readable condition that would help them. "Boy, it's sad to know what had happened to your town, King Grover. But I hope Rainbow isn't right. This can't all be because of a missing hunk of gold." Pinkie climbed up the back of the statue and moved the stone griffon's lower beak, deepening her voice as she pretended to talk for the King Grover statue. "'You are right, Pinkie! And you've got amazing hair!' Oh, Grover! You're such a charmer! But I've got another pony who stole my heart away."

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" Looking down, Riku stared in confusion as she talked to herself. "And who exactly are you talking about who 'stole your heart away'?"

"Just talking to the king!" Pinkie said, Grover's stone jaw dropping to the ground after being moved enough to be detached from the statue. "And I was talking about Cheese Sandwich."

"Oh..." Riku shuddered at the thought of the two random party ponies getting together to cause even more random chaos, though the mention of Cheese Sandwich did bring up some questions about her sudden romance with him. "Wait, are you two really going out? He's only been in Ponyville once since we last saw him."

"It's a long-distance thing, but he sends me letters!" Pinkie said. "And pictures of the parties he threw in Equestria since he left!" She leapt down beside Riku and pulled out some pictures out of her mane. There were several photos with the party stallion in most of them, showing the good time ponies across Equestria were having, even other species like minotaurs, zebras, and even diamond dogs. There weren't any with griffons in them, though even if he did throw the griffons here in Griffonstone a party, they would have kicked him out for being a nuisance. Riku could have sworn the next one she showed him had Cheese laying on his side with a red rose in his mouth, gazing sultrily at the camera, but Pinkie swiped that one away with an embarrassed blush. "Oopsie! How did that get mixed in there!?"

"...I'm just going to pretend I did not see that." Pinkie stashed away Cheese's pictures, to Riku's relief of the last one he barely glanced at. The pegasus looked around the ruins of Griffonstone's library, thankful he decided on not taking any pictures after all. "Great. So much for figuring out what to do next."

"I think I know what Griffonstone needs!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Fewer ponies?" Gilda asked, rolling up a mobile baking cart she pulled behind her.

"No! A song! And I've got just the song that'll turn all these griffons' frowns upside downs!" Riku rolled his eyes, ready to join in if needed as Pinkie took in a deep breath.

Before she even let out a single sound, Gilda swiftly threw her talons out, grabbing Pinkie's face and kept her mouth shut. "Can't sing here!" she exclaimed, pointing to a sign that had a crossed out symbol of a griffon singing happily. "Not allowed in Griffonstone. And I don't want to hear any coming from you or this dweeb!"

"You're not allowed to sing in Griffonstone?" Riku questioned, Gilda letting Pinkie go as the mare stared at the sign in exasperation. "Who made up that rule?"

"Don't know, don't care, don't bother," Gilda said as she set up her stand.

"Well, if there's no singing allowed, then how about a party instead?" Pinkie suggested. "Everypony loves a good party to cheer them up! Where's your party store?" Gilda leered at Pinkie, raising a brow, though remaining silent. "...You really don't have a party store? Uhh...then cake is the next best thing! Where's your bakery?" Gilda groaned in annoyance with a roll of her eyes, unable to take the pink earth pony's incessant chattering. Pinkie gasped in horror at how terrible Griffonstone was without three of her favorite things to be able to do. "No singing, no party store, and no bakery!? What kind of place is this!?"

"You're all welcome to leave at ANY TIME!" Gilda shouted, right in Pinkie's face as well, sending the mare tumbling back to a slab of wall that was part of the library.

"Hey, lighten up!" Riku exclaimed. "Clearly, Griffonstone's in need of help, and it seems like all your moods could do with a change, Gilda!"

"We don't need any of your stupid help!" Gilda yelled back. "And who are you anyway? You dress up weird like that skinny, porcupine-haired pegasus dork."

"If you're talking about Sora, then you should know that he's my best friend," Riku said. "And if you want to beat someone up with that attitude of yours, take it out on me, because you won't even land a single scratch on me."

"Oh. That makes plenty of sense," Gilda muttered. "You're just as much of a dweeb as him."

"You barely know me and you're making assumptions of who I am just because of the way I look," Riku said. "Are you griffons racist?"

Pinkie managed to peel herself off the wall and walk back up to Riku and Gilda. "Actually, I think you mean 'speciest', and Gilda didn't seem to be when she was friends with Gilda."

"I just don't like you. Or her, or that punk who humiliate me in Ponyville!" Gilda turned away from them, ignoring them and continued to set up her stand while placing some slightly charred looking pastries on the shelves.

"...Well, this takes the cake," Pinkie mumbled. "No, not cake, because they don't have any! Or muffins! Or cupcakes! Or even griffon scones!"

"We have those," Gilda said. "Griffon scones are my specialty, and with my Grandpa Gruff's secret recipe, too."

"You actually bake?" Riku asked.

"Got a problem with that, Whitey!?" Gilda exclaimed in offense.

"My name's Riku, not 'Whitey'," the stallion stated. "And I was just curious. You just didn't seem like the type to be a baker."

"I'll buy a scone!" Pinkie said, but as she was about to bite down on one, Gilda forcefully shoved the mare's face away from her cart.

"Bits first!" the griffon demanded in irritation.

Pinkie rubbed her nose, then looked at Riku. She spent all her money on snacks on the train ride over, begging for him to buy one for her like a puppy begging for a treat.

"I'll buy one, too," Riku said, ignoring Pinkie's puppy-dog face a lot more than when Twilight pulled the same face for him in the past. "Might as well try some foreign delicacy here for Twilight's sake." He paid Gilda the bits, exchanged for a couple griffon scones the griffon forcefully placed in the ponies' hooves. Pinkie shoved the whole scone in her mouth and began chewing, the crunching sound she made making Riku cautious as he tried to take a bite out of his. "Agh! W-What in the name of-!?"

Pinkie winced as she stopped chewing, barely able to make a dent in the hard scone. "Ow! I think I broke a tooth!"

"Oh well," Gilda said with any lack of care for her customers' satisfaction. "No refunds."

"Uhh, yes, refund!" Riku exclaimed, tapping the hard scone with his hoof as hard as he could. "You practically gave us an inedible stone, not a pastry! Either comp us another scone, but in better quality, or give me back my money!"

"I don't even care what you think about them anyway!" Gilda said. "I just want to make enough bits so I can leave this stupid place!"

"Not with money you practically stole from me by feeding us rocks!" Gilda let out a lion-like growl in warning, but Riku didn't back down from the glaring griffon.

"You really want to go at me, dweeb?" Gilda brandished her claws and flared her wings to intimidate the pegasus, but the stallion lowered his stance, taking it as a challenge. "Then just try to take back your money!" The griffon let out an eagle-like shriek as she flew into him. As her claws were about to scratch Riku's face, the stallion disappeared at the last second, only to appear behind Gilda. Confused, she turned around to find him standing there, too shocked to attack again as he saw him tossing the bits he just paid her up and down in his hoof with a serious expression on his face. "H-How-? Where did-!? What!?"

"Told you so," Riku said, putting away his money. "Don't underestimate this 'dweeb', Gilda."

She growled, but gave up trying to fight back after being reminded of her embarrassing loss against Sora when she tried attacking him. "You two in some kind of army or something?"

"You could say that. I guess Sora must have done something similar to surprise you with what he can do compared to how he looks." Gilda grimaced and let out a huff, giving Riku the answer he expected. "Don't underestimate someone just by-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up!" Gilda interrupted. "He said the exact same thing, and I don't need to hear it from you! Now leave me alone and let me sell these stupid scones in peace!"

She tried to walk past him, but the stallion stopped her. "You're not going to get anymore money with crappy scones like those."

"None of the other griffons complain when they eat one," the griffon growled. "Maybe your pony teeth aren't strong enough to bite one like our beaks can."

"If they're that good-" Riku grabbed a scone, ignoring the look Gilda gave him for taking one of her products without paying before she balked as he held it up to her face. "-then you try one and show us they're actually good."

"...F-Fine." Gilda took the scone, hesitating as she stared at the poorly made pastry she made. Looking up at Riku, he waited patiently for her to take a bite out of it to prove him wrong. She opened her mouth as she slowly brought the scone to her beak, and as she bit it, she couldn't even break through it herself. Grunting in frustration, she let out a disgruntled sigh as she dropped the scone. "Ok, fine! They're too tough to eat and they taste terrible! There! Happy!?"

"I'm not trying to provoke you. I'm just proving a point," Riku said. "If you want money to get out of here, you'll have to at least make them a little bit better...and bake them a little less longer."

"Ooh! I can help with that!" Pinkie said after spitting out the hard scone she still had in her mouth, her grin slightly cracked from trying to eat the pastry.

Sora and Rainbow Dash followed the greedy tour guide griffon further out of Griffonstone to where the Abysmal Abyss was located. Ironically, it wasn't really all that far as the split in the mountain where the former prosperous city of griffons was located was indeed the very deep gorge they were looking for. From Grandpa Gruff's telling of how the Idol of Boreas was taken, there didn't seem to be any signs of a mountain bridge across the chasm as they reached the end of the path. Looking over the edge, the abyss really held up to its name as they could barely see the bottom, and it was incredibly dangerous to fly down with the harsh gale winds blowing through the crevice.

"Wow. That's a long way down," Sora commented. "And Aramaspi fell down this place. He clearly couldn't have survived a fall like that."

"Well, one of us has to go down there," Rainbow said as she began putting on her climbing gear. "Since you're stronger than me, you can help pull me back up in case something goes wrong."

"As bad of an idea that is to let you go down something that dangerous, you do have a point." Sora helped Rainbow get her fitted into her gear, but the helmet was a bit of an issue. The stallion turned to the tour guide for some help. "Hey, can you help Rainbow strap this helmet on?"

"Can you give me more bits?" the griffon asked.

"...Seriously?" Sora questioned. "Paying you to help fit someone up in the 'expensive' climbing gear I just bought?"

"Nevermind, I got it," Rainbow said, sparing the mercy of Sora's wallet. She looked down the abyss again, gulping a little in fright. "Uhh, how deep is this abyss anyway?"

"How deep are your pockets?" the griffon asked, irritating the pegasi.

"Can you talk about anything other than bits!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Give me some bits and I'll answer," the greedy tour guide said.

Sora and Rainbow looked at each other, sharing the same annoyed, blank expressions. "You know, I think hanging out with Gilda is a lot better than any other griffon."

"Same here," Rainbow agreed.

Back in Griffonstone, Gilda remade a new batch of griffon scones for Pinkie to try, this time not as hard as stone despite Riku thinking the pink mare needed to see a dentist after eating one earlier. "Hmm...Grandpa Gruff's recipe is good, but it seems to be missing one important ingredient."

"Ugh," Gilda groaned. "Let me guess. 'Friendship'?"

"Uhh, no. I was going to say baking powder," Pinkie said.

"Though, to be fair, you do need to put some care in making food, so friendship is also a bit right," Riku said.

"Lucky for you, I never leave home without any baking powder!" Pinkie mysteriously pulled out a box of baking powder out of nowhere and made a new batch of griffon scones. Looking a little more livelier than Gilda's, Pinkie popped them in the small stone oven on Gilda's cart and let them bake. "Now these griffon scones will metaphorically have their weight in gold once they're done baking!"

While they waited for the scones to bake, a female griffon flew overhead. She smelled the delicious scones that wafted from the stoves smokestack, too focused on the mouth-watering scent to pay attention to another griffon flying toward her and knocking her out of their way. She fell and hit the ground, Gilda gasping in shock as she seemed concerned for the knocked aside griffon.

"Greta!" To Riku and Pinkie's surprise, Gilda tried to help Greta up, but the other female griffon pulled her arm away from Gilda and continued on her way.

"...Well, so much for not caring about anything here in Griffonstone," Riku said.

"Aha!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Don't think we didn't see that, Gilda! You may act like a gruff, grumbling griffon, but inside you're gracious and great!"

"What are you talking about?" Gilda questioned.

"You helped a friend of yours up after they fell," Riku stated.

Gilda scoffed, though she couldn't hide the fact she wasn't as mean as she was to them a moment ago. "Greta's just a griffon I know. We don't have friends here!" She then let out a sad sigh, staring at the ground in misery. "I had a friend once...but you saw how that turned out..."

"Because you overreacted when you got pranked by Sora when he wanted to show Rainbow Dash how mean you were to us during the party I threw for you to help you fit in?" Riku expected Gilda to grumble or growl at Pinkie for bringing up what destroyed her friendship with Rainbow Dash, but the griffon said nothing.

Riku and Pinkie could clearly see the regret on Gilda's face. She knew she screwed up, though why she acted the way she had back then seemed to make sense with how the other griffons in Griffonstone acted. Riku understood exactly what Gilda had gone through; seeing her best friend after a while, only to find out Rainbow made other friends and didn't want anyone else taking her friend away from her. He remained silent, not willing to agitate Gilda in the depressed state she was in as they waited for the scones to finish baking.

"I wonder if Sora and Rainbow found the idol yet," he uttered. "Though, I doubt that's why we're all here to begin with."

Once Rainbow Dash was all ready for the climb down, Sora made sure the rope tied around her was secure, along with the heavy rock near the cliff acting as the anchor. The pegasus mare looked down the edge again, worried about falling down with the heavy winds battering against her as she made her decline into the Abysmal Abyss.

"Uhh, is there a chance we can fly down there instead?" Rainbow asked, getting her answer as she tried to flap her wings up into the air, only to quickly be carried by the wind before closing her wings back to her sides. "Ok! Never mind! Flying bad!"

"Should I tie your wings down in case you instinctively open them if something spooks you?" Sora suggested.

"No, I can handle this," Rainbow assured, though beginning to lack confidence in herself. "At least, I hope so...Just find the idol, and then we're golden..."

Taking in a deep breath, Rainbow slowly began climbing down the side of the rocky cliff, Sora and the tour guide keeping the rope taut so she wouldn't plummet down deeper into the abyss. Sora was at least a little grateful to see the griffon actually doing her job, though he doubted her help would last for much longer. While Rainbow looked down, much to her chagrin, neither of them noticed how poor in quality the rope was as part of it began to slowly break apart. Sora heard the light snap and looked down, gasping in shock as he saw the rope was going to break.

(Apprehension)

"Rainbow, grab onto the-!" He warned too late as the rope gave screaming in fright as she suddenly fell.

Unable to control her instincts, she tried to fly to safety, only to be carried by the wind and slammed into the side of the gorge, dazing her for a moment as she fell down a few landings. She finally came to a stop, yelling out in pain as she landed hard on one of her back legs. Rainbow winced as she tried to stand up, unable to move with her injury.

"Sora, help!" she called out. "I hurt my hoof! For real! Not like back at Rainbow Falls for the prelims!"

"Hang on, Dash!" Sora pulled up the broken rope, realizing too late that this rope had seen much use in the past and was bound to break apart with enough weight at any moment. He looked back at the griffon tour guide, who was completely uninterested despite one of her customers was in grave peril. "You gave us a faulty rope!"

"You paid for gear, and you get what you bought," she said, only angering the stallion further.

"Then how about you get us a better length of rope so we can pull Rainbow out of there before she falls any further!?" he exclaimed.

"Got any bits?" Sora's face turned red in pure anger, unable to believe just how selfish these griffons were and preferred Gilda's yelling over this one's greedy needs.

"Are you kidding me!? My friend's in trouble because you were too lazy to check the quality of the rope you gave us, and you're demanding me more money to get another rope when this is an emergency!? One of your customers' life is on your head, and you want bits!?" The griffon just shrugged, baffling Sora as she just turned around and walked off. "Wha-buh-gigh-HEY! Where are you going!? Don't you dare walk away from me! If something happens to her, not only will I sue you for neglect of your own job, but I will also throw you in a jail cell for endangering someone's life because of your greed! And I want my money back!"

"No refunds!" the griffon said, making the stallion facehoof and growl in frustration.

"Sora! Where'd you go!?" His ears perked up as he heard Rainbow's terrified voice, quickly running back to the edge to see her huddled by the wall. She had bandaged her bad leg, though it wouldn't be enough to numb the pain. "Please don't tell me our tour guide just walked away on us because you refused to pay her!"

"I'm not giving money to someone who won't even bother helping save a life!" he said. "Trust me, I'll report this to Celestia after I get you out of there, and we'll both see some justice against one of these greedy bird brains!"

"How are you going to get me out of here!?" Rainbow asked. "Don't you have any magic to stop wind or something!?"

"Aero spells are like a protective barrier of wind to increase defense or prevent Heartless from getting in close contact with someone!" Sora tried to think of anything to help her without a good-quality rope, having no clue how long the small landing Rainbow was trapped on would hold. Summoning his Keyblade, he struck the blade into the side of the wall after casting Aero on himself, testing to see if the protective winds will keep him from being buffeted by the stronger gale blowing throughout the abyss. He hung off the edge of his blade, but the winds still pushed back against his spell. Grunting in frustration, he climbed back up to the cliff edge. "I don't think Aero can keep me from being knocked back by this wind!"

"Can't you use any of your Drive Forms to save me!?" Rainbow asked. "You could climb down, tie us together with whatever's left of that rope, and climb us out of here!"

"Uhh, you forget that these forms have a time limit!?" Sora reminded. "And I don't want to take a risk using any of them unless you want my Anti Form to drop down and attack you against my will!"

"...Ok, good points," Rainbow muttered to herself.

Sora untied what rope was left off the anchor, but even knowing how unsure the rest of the remaining length was ready to break as well, there wasn't enough to reach down to Rainbow Dash. He could try to use one of his summons, maybe have Genie come down to save her, but the wind in Abysmal Abyss felt so unnatural, he wasn't sure the blue genie from Agrabah could fight back against the gale if his Aero spell failed. He needed to get help, but he knew he couldn't leave Rainbow Dash down there by herself.

"I need to get the others," he said to himself, making his decision despite Rainbow's worries. "Rainbow, I'm gonna get Riku and Pinkie! I'd rather trust them more than any other griffon around here!"

"And leave me all alone!?" the mare shrieked.

"Don't worry! I'll be back soon! Just stay put!" Sora quickly ran away from the cliff before flying the rest of the way back to Griffonstone.

"Mrf...Where does he think I'm gonna go?" The rocky platform she was on slowly began to crumble at the edge, making her panic as she huddled closer to the wall. "At least I hope I don't go anywhere!"

Far down into the abyss, the bits of rock that fell hit something large in the darker area of the ground. The bit of darkness stirred as a glowing yellow eye opened and looked up at the sky, a low rumble barely reaching the rainbow-maned pegasus's ears as the harsh winds drowned it out.

Pinkie pulled out the freshly baked scones, already a lot better in presentation with the party pony's baking skills than Gilda's. "And voila! Delicious, softer griffon scones that everypony can eat!"

"They do smell good." Riku took one and blew on it to cool it down a little before taking a bite out of it. "Mmm. Now that's definitely a much better scone."

Curious, Gilda took one a nibbled on it, surprised at how much better it tasted than how she made it. "Huh. That is good. Probably should have added that baking powder for these scones earlier."

"And yet you bake them without realizing baking powder is pretty important when baking any kind of pastry." Gilda leered at Riku for the snarky comment he made.

"Guys!" The trio looked up to see Sora flying toward them in a panic, diving to the ground and landing before them. "Rainbow Dash is in trouble!"

"What's going on?" Riku asked. "What happened?"

"We got a guide to help lead us to the Abysmal Abyss to find the Idol of Boreas, and that griffon was so cheap she made the gear and the tour to that deadly canyon so darn expensive!" Gilda snorted, knowingly expecting Sora to get ripped off and finding it hilarious. "Rainbow climbed down there, even though I should have gone down, but I could have pulled her out of that windy abyss without any problem, but that stupid guide gave us an old rope that snapped, and now she's stuck down there on a ledge with no way for me to even get her out! And the stupid, greedy tour guide cared more about the money she hawked off me, bird pun intended, and just walked off without caring about facing serious jail time for not doing her job keeping any paying customers safe!"

"What!?" The ponies looked at Gilda, who was smirking as she heard Sora explain what had happened. "Why are you grinning like that!? Your friend's in trouble!"

"Ex-friend," Gilda corrected. "Serves her right for dumping me like that after Sora made me look like a mule in front of the whole town when I visited!"

"What is it with you griffons caring about nothing but yourselves!?" Sora exclaimed. "You brought that upon yourself, first of all, so don't blame me for nearly sending Pinkie falling to her death and pretending you care about anyone else at all! Not even your best friend you grew up with!"

"I did care, you stupid jerk!" Gilda shouted. "If only you two didn't show up, then maybe I wouldn't have kept holding myself back from punching your snouts in!"

Before Sora and Gilda's arguing escalated into a fight, Riku intervened by slapping Sora upside the head. "Sora, stop. I'll talk with Gilda. You and Pinkie head back and try to help Rainbow. We'll catch up with you in a bit."

The tan pegasus grumbled and rubbed his head, but he nodded his head. Knowing Riku and Gilda were neutral toward each other since they don't know each other much, he had a better chance of convincing the grumpy griffon to help them save Rainbow. Sora and Pinkie ran back to the Abysmal Abyss to help Rainbow, this time making sure to bring better rope than the guide gave them to rescue the trapped pegasus.

"I don't know what you mean by we," Gilda said. "I'm not helping her."

"Ok, let's get down to brass tacks and quit beating around the bush, Gilda," Riku said. "You still care about Rainbow Dash. Even though you were mocking us about Rainbow being trapped, you just admitted you still cared about her."

The griffon balked, leering at the stallion as she stammered, trying to make up excuses. "I-I don't! She ditched me for those other ponies! Even Sora and Pinkie Pie!"

(Friends In Our Hearts)

"Is that what she did?" Riku asked. "Or is that what you think she did and you became jealous of Sora and Pinkie being Rainbow's newer friends?" Gilda grunted and opened her beak to retort, but the words died in her throat as she stared at Riku. He could definitely see it in her eyes; she was jealous of them, just like he felt when Sora was with Donald and Goofy when he was reunited with his best friend. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"...N-No," Gilda lied, unable to look him in the eye.

"Yes, it is," he said. Riku let out a sigh, brushing some of his bangs out of his face as he began to recall the similar situation Gilda had been in. "You know, I was in the same situation you were in once. Although, it wasn't a few years since I last saw Sora when I got jealous of him, since the two of us always hung out back where we're from."

"What do you mean by that?" Gilda asked, already curious despite hating having any common ground with someone who was friends with the stallion who humiliated her.

"The two of us were inseparable," he explained. "Ever since were were little, we hung out together and did all sorts of things. It wasn't that long ago when things suddenly went bad for us. Just a few years ago, actually." While thinking back to the time Destiny Islands was swallowed by darkness and getting separated from Sora and Kairi, he needed to paraphrase his story so he wouldn't reveal to Gilda who he and Sora really were. "We got split up from our home by dangerous monsters, and we wound up in different places: myself, Sora, and his girlfriend, Kairi. I was really worried about them, but I had no idea where I was or how I could find them.

"I made a horrible choice trusting some stranger I just met to help me find them, but that was just the beginning of the poor choices I made." Riku clenched his eyes shut, always reminded of how careless he had been trusting Maleficent of all people to help him, the start of almost ending his friendship with Sora. "Eventually, I managed to find him, but I noticed he was with two others while he tried to find me, his new friends named Donald and Goofy."

"Those are dumb pony names," Gilda commented.

"They weren't ponies," Riku said. "They were a griffon and a diamond dog." Gilda's eyes widened at the mention of Sora making friends with a griffon. "When he talked to them, he sounded a lot more excited hanging around with them than he did with me and Kairi. The stranger who helped me even warned me he would have forgotten about me...and like an idiot, I believed her. I began growing jealous, and hated him for not caring about his best friend or the girl he had a crush on ever since they first met in school. In spite of him, I grew too stubborn to listen to him and only focused on hating him and showing him he made a big mistake dropping us for some other friends he made.

"When we met again, we got into a pretty serious fight. It was almost deadly when I intended to make it that way. In the end, he actually beat me, and it frustrated me...My mistakes only got worse when I trusted someone else who gave me a dark, dangerous power that could help me show Sora who's stronger and how wrong he was to abandon us..." He looked down at his hoof, never forgetting how powerful he became, or how he was corrupted into having his body taken over by Xehanort's Heartless after trusting someone more dangerous than Maleficent. "...I still lost, but in the end, I thought I would have lost my best friend after I saw him literally sacrifice his heart to save Kairi, who I managed to find when he couldn't."

"...How was that possible?" Gilda asked skeptically.

"It's hard to explain, but I had thought I would never see my best friend ever again..." Riku looked up at Gilda, placing his hoof over his heart. "But even after I hated him, after everything I said to him, even after I wanted to kill him, he never gave up on me. Ever."

"Seriously?" Gilda asked. "If I were him, I'd hate you for the rest of my life."

"Then you don't know Sora. There's one thing that he has that far surpasses even the strongest of powers, even what I had that almost bested him." Riku tapped his chest, emphasizing the exact part of Sora that was strongest. "His heart was stronger than my own, and he relies on his friends to give him the power he needs to keep fighting, even when the odds are against him. After he saved me from my inhibitions and the darkness in my heart, we were separated again, and he still desperately searched for me when it seemed impossible for me to ever come back. I don't deserve a friend like him after how I treated him, and when he rescued me, I realized I acted out of jealousy and was afraid of losing my best friend forever.

"I still feel responsible for what I did, but he doesn't blame me for making a mistake...despite how I almost got him killed on several occasions." Gilda mulled over the pegasus's tragic backstory. It may have been a lot more serious than hers and Rainbow's friendship breakup, but like Riku, she had been jealous of her for making new friends and feared Rainbow would have left her behind. In the end, her jealousy caused her to lash out and showed her best friend how she treated everyone else she knew. "Sometimes, I think back on how Sora and I met. When we were kids, we got into a bit of a fight that got the two of us in some serious trouble, but after that, we made up and immediately became friends. We're both pretty competitive, but it's all in good fun as we test each other and see which of us is better.

"What about you, Gilda? You still remember when you and Rainbow Dash first met?" he asked.

"Yeah...How can I ever forget that day?" Gilda reminisced on the day she first met Rainbow Dash, back when they were younger in Junior Speedsters Flight Camp back in Cloudsdale.

 _Up in the cloudy camp for young pegasi to practice their flying in a spacious and safe environment, a young Gilda sat by the entrance as her parents dropped her off for the summer. She was incredibly shy, being the only griffon in the camp as she saw only pegasi flying around the obstacle courses with the help of the counselers and instructors. She was excited to go at first, but now she felt self-conscious being the only griffon at Junior Speedsters Flight Camp._

 _Two of Rainbow Dash's bullies flew over Gilda as they judged the little griffon fledgling. "Hey, doesn't that griffon know she's supposed to fly at the Junior Speedsters Flight camp!?"_

 _Overhearing the bullies making fun of the new griffon, filly Rainbow Dash sped past them, sending the colts spiraling in the air until they were good and dizzy. "Maybe she just doesn't want to make you jerks look bad!" Rainbow flew down and hovered in front of the timid griffon, a little surprised to have a pegasus filly her age stand up for her. "Hey, I'm Rainbow Dash! What's your name?"_

 _"Uhh...G-G-Gilda," Gilda stammered nervously._

 _"You sure about that?" Rainbow joked, getting a small grin from the griffon. Looking back at the bullies, the filly snorted as they snapped back to their senses. "Stick with me, Gilda, and these dumb colts won't give you any more guff. Let's see you fly!" Rainbow sped off, her welcoming friendship toward Gilda giving her some confidence in herself. The little griffon flapped her wings and zoomed off, surprising the bullies as they saw she was as fast as them despite their difference in species. Even Rainbow was surprised to see her manage to catch up with her as the two new friends flew around. "Whoa! You're awesome!"_

 _Gilda giggled at the compliment, though she was even more amazed by Rainbow's own speed. "You too, Rainbow Dash!"_

 _"Come on, Gilda! Let's show those doofuses how flying's really done!" Gilda nodded her head as the duo flew together, performing a synchronized aileron roll as they headed straight for the colts._

 _They yelled out in panic, but were too slow to fly away as they rammed through the colts like bowling pins,_  
 _sending them flopping onto the soft clouds below. After dealing with the bullies, the two friends laughed and began reciting the camp's special cheer._

[Gilda]  
Junior Speedsters are our lives

[Rainbow Dash]  
Skybound soars and daring dives

[Gilda and Rainbow Dash]  
Junior Speedsters, it's our quest to someday be the very best!

Gilda's eyes welled up with tears as she strolled down memory lane, forgetting Riku was still standing in front of her. The stallion grinned as he saw the change of heart in her teary eyes, though that changed as she realized she was with someone. She wiped her tears away, back to giving that usual scowl of hers, but she wasn't a grump like before.

"Fine," she said. "I'll help her, too...But this doesn't mean we're still friends."

"Right," Riku said, watching Gilda walk past him as she made her way to the Abysmal Abyss to help her best friend. He followed after her with a chuckle, knowing she wanted to be reunited with her old friend after their little fallout. "However you deny it, Gilda, you can never forget your first friend you had a close connection with. Not even Sora or myself will ever forget..."

Sora and Pinkie ran up the path to the Abysmal Abyss, carrying several yards of fresh rope the stallion swiped from the cheap tour guide's shop when she was too busy counting the money she swindled off of him. "You sure you didn't want to pay for the rope!?"

"She's got plenty of my money already!" Sora reasoned. "Just think of it as a bit of compensation for endangering one of her clients when they were planning to mountain climb down a dangerous chasm filled with harsh winds that make it impossible to fly in! I'm still going to report her to Celestia and Luna about this and get all my bits back!" As they reached the cliff side of the Abysmal Abyss, Sora and Pinkie looked down to see Rainbow Dash still huddled on the ledge she was stuck on. "Hang on, Rainbow! I'm coming down!"

"It's about time!" Rainbow yelled out. "I'm starting to get claustrophobic down here!"

"But there's lots of room down there!" Pinkie said.

"Not when I'm stuck on a ledge that's about to crumble at any moment!" Rainbow shouted.

"Oh. That makes sense." While Pinkie wondered what to do, Sora had already tied the rope around his waist and anchored it to the same rock they had used earlier.

"Ok, let's hope the rock won't give out on the both of us when I carry her back up," he said, tugging the rope to make sure his life line was secured. "At least I won't blame that griffon for the rock giving out. Alright, as soon as I call you, Pinkie, help lift us up."

"Got it!" Pinkie said with a salute.

With the rope tied tightly to the heavier stone, Sora leapt and dove down into the chasm. Summoning his Keyblade, he stabbed it into the wall to slow his decent, keeping a firm grip on his blade as his back hooves slid along the wall with his blade. He didn't want to bungee jump down and risk breaking the rope, making it at least halfway down to where Rainbow was.

"Hurry it up!" Rainbow shouted, huddling closer to the wall as more and more of the ledge began crumbling away. "I don't know how much longer this is gonna hold!"

"Just stay calm and try not to move!" Sora responded, grabbing onto a part of the rocky wall as he pulled his Keyblade out, ready to drop another few yards down.

As he slowly descended down, Riku and Gilda made it to the edge of the cliff, the griffon bringing her own climbing gear with her. "Pinkie, where's Sora!?"

"He's climbing down now!" she said. Suddenly, the ledge Rainbow was on finally gave away, making the pegasus fall as she screamed in terror. Pinkie gasped, grabbing the rope Sora was tied to without thinking and tied it around her own waist. "Hang on, Dashie! I'm coming!"

"Wait, Pinkie!" Riku and Gilda warned too late, the earth pony jumping down after Rainbow.

Sora was about to leap down after her, but when he saw Pinkie jump down, he couldn't question what she was doing before he was yanked down with Pinkie's free fall. After a deeper plunge, Pinkie managed to wrap her hooves around Rainbow Dash right as Sora thrust his Keyblade back into the wall, holding onto his weapon tightly as they slowly came to a stop. Rainbow clung onto her pink friend for dear life as Sora looked down.

"Pinkie, what the heck is the matter with you!?" he shouted. "That was supposed to stay connected to the rock!"

"I couldn't help myself!" Pinkie said apologetically. "But I saved Dashie!"

(Vim and Vigor)

"Hurry and pull us up! I don't know how long I can hold onto-!" Suddenly they all heard a roar loud enough to be heard through the powerful gale brushing against them. Looking down in the deepest part of the abyss, the trio gasped in shock as they saw a glowing yellow eye staring at them. They knew exactly what kind of creature has glowing eyes like that in the dark abyss, Sora feeling the wall vibrate as whatever it was was climbing up after them. "Oh crud! Sora, pull us up!"

"Great. What perfect timing," Sora muttered under his breath. He was about to dislodge his Keyblade, only to quickly grab on as the Heartless down below opened its maw and let out a bellow, the gravity around him growing heavy as he held on for dear life. "Gravity! Of all the worst places for a Heartless to have this stupid spell! And in an abyss that's abysmal!"

Riku and Gilda also saw the glowing eye, the stallion growling in frustration while the griffon stared in shock. "What the hay is that!? No living thing actually survives down in the Abysmal Abyss!"

"It's a Heartless," Riku said. "You felt that slight shift in gravity, right?"

"Yeah! That's not supposed to happen!" Gilda exclaimed.

"Just get down there and help them while I keep it distracted!" Gilda was about to ask how Riku was going to distract the Heartless, only to have more questions pop in her skull when he mysteriously summoned his Keyblade out of thin air. She was even more shocked to see him casting magic with it, firing a volley of powerful Thunder spells down on the Heartless down below to stall it as it let out a roar of pain with each bolt that struck. He noticed Gilda was still standing there, watching him and not helping Sora, Rainbow, and Pinkie. "Explanations later! Go!"

"Uhh, right!" Gilda quickly got herself tied up with her rope and used the rock as her anchor. "You're not going to pull the same stunt Pinkie did earlier, are you!?"

"I'm not that insane!" Riku responded as he fired more Thunder spells, hearing Pinkie and Rainbow scream as it's Gravity spell continued weighing down on them.

Gilda steeled her nerves, having no knowledge on what a Heartless was, but she needed to save her friend. She dove down into the abyss, grabbing the wall with her talons to slow herself down. She gripped onto the wall tightly as another wave of heavy gravity tried to pull Sora, Pinkie, and Rainbow down, feeling the earth rumble as the Heartless continued climbing up. Once the spell ceased, Sora struggled to climb up, already feeling his strength drained away from the Gravity spells as he carried two mares by a rope tied around his waist.

"If only I was able to fly us out of here!" Sora said to himself, grunting as he stabbed his blade into the wall and pulled himself up. "Damn these winds! Should have been called Windy Deathdrop instead!"

"Hang on, guys!" Gilda called out as she climbed down. "I'm on my way!"

Rainbow looked up, surprised to see Gilda helping them. "Gilda?"

The Heartless beneath them roared and increased the Gravity spell it cast, making Sora nearly lose his grip on his Keyblade. Rainbow and Pinkie screamed as it felt like their bodies were being crushed, fearing their weight would end up snapping the rope. Gilda, unfortunately, wasn't prepared for the spell as she lost her grip and fell slipped off the rocky surface. She yelled and landed with a painful grunt on the edge of a ledge, groaning in pain as she clutched onto the side as she struggled to regain her breath. As she looked up, she gasped in shock as she stared at the remains of what appeared to be a large, one-eyed goat skull on the ledge she hung on.

"What the hay?" she uttered. "Is that...? No way that's Arimaspi's skull..." A glint caught her eye behind her as she turned her head. She gasped as she saw the missing Idol of Boreas resting on the other ledge across from her. It was exactly how her Grandpa Gruff described it all those years of retelling that story she loathed to hear every day: made of gold, similarly shaped like a goblet as it took the shape of a curved wing, and inside of the beautifully designed cup was a red jewel. "The Idol of Boreas..." The Heartless's roar down below suddenly caught her attention as the black monster climbed up high enough to be seen in the light. The griffon's eyes widened as the Heartless looked a lot like Arimaspi, fitted with the same golden accessories the goat cyclops wore when he took the idol, looking back and forth between the black beast and the skull of the real thief. "W-What the hay...? There's two of them?"

The Heartless Arimaspi roared again, creating another Gravity spell that nearly dragged Sora down along the wall, Rainbow and Pinkie's grips on each other slowly loosening as their strength was giving out. The shifting spike in gravity caused the ledge the Idol of Boreas was on to slightly crumble, giving away enough for the golden trinket to dangle over the edge. Gilda gasped in shock as she desperately reached out for it, unable to fly in the abyss due to the dangerous gale winds.

Pinkie and Rainbow dared to look down, both mares screaming as they saw the Heartless goat monster getting closer toward them. "Sora! Hurry!"

"I'm...trying!" the stallion grunted, climbing as fast as he could until he struck his blade into the wall, reaching the ledge Gilda clung onto. He panted heavily, getting very exhausted as he strained to pull himself up and grab onto the edge, only to lose his strength and dangle helplessly by his Keyblade. "T-Too much...Gravity..." He looked up, hearing the Arimaspi roar as another bolt of lightning struck him as he saw Gilda reaching out to the Idol of Boreas. "Gilda, help me up!"

"I've almost got the idol!" she said. "Just...a little...closer!"

From the top of the cliff, as Riku recharged his mana with a couple Ethers, he looked down and saw the Heartless getting closer to his friends. "Gilda, grab them! Forget the idol!"

"I can reach it!" she yelled out, baffling the white stallion as she paid more attention to the golden idol over the lives of Sora, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash.

He tugged on her rope, snapping her back to attention as she looked up at him. "What's more important to you, Gilda!? Gold!? Or friendship!? Make the wrong move, and I won't hesitate to hit you with the next bolt I'll shoot down!"

Gilda began to panic as she was stuck between two different choices. She desperately wanted to make amends with Rainbow Dash after her chat with Riku and apologize for acting like a jerk when she visited. But on the other hand, the Idol of Boreas was thought to have been lost to Griffonstone for many years. If she got that, her home would be prosperous again and all the griffons can stop acting so greedy and cruel. She didn't have any time to think too much as she looked down to see the dark Arimaspi nearly within reaching distance of Rainbow and Pinkie, Sora reaching his hoof out to her as he tried to lift himself again for her to grab him.

Gilda growled, finally making her choice. "Aww, screw it!"

The griffon lifted herself from dangling over the edge and dove over to Sora, grabbing his hoof and helping lift him, Rainbow, and Pinkie up. Once the tan stallion was up on the ledge, he quickly turned around and helped Gilda pull Rainbow and Pinkie up before the pegasus mare lost her grip. Once they were safe, Pinkie untied herself, retied herself, and used the last bit of rope left to tie Rainbow together with her and Sora, the pegasus staring at her old friend in surprise.

"Gilda, you saved us," she said.

The Heartless roared, forcing the Gravity spell on them again as their bodies sunk to the ledge. As Riku continued distracting it with Thunder spells, the ledge the Idol of Boreas was on finally crumbled away, sending the goblet down into the abyss. Gilda sighed in misery as Griffonstone would forever be miserable without it, but she wasn't going to let her friend perish without making up with her.

"Your worth more to me than a dumb chunk of gold," Gilda said.

Before the two friends could hug, the ledge beneath them was about to give out. "Ok, kiss and make up later! Let's get out here!"

After Sora caught his second wind, he and Gilda raced back up the wall, Pinkie and Rainbow dangling from Sora's rope for dear life as they watched the ledge crumble away, revealing the gold-wearing Heartless goat cyclops still chasing them. They finally reached the edge of the cliff, Riku helping Sora up while Gilda lifted herself up and helped him pull Pinkie and Rainbow up and away from the dangerous abyss.

"You three hurry and get far away from the abyss before that thing climbs up here!" Riku ordered.

"You're actually going to fight that thing!?" Gilda questioned.

"Trust us, Gilda, they can handle this!" Rainbow said, wincing a little as she tried to back away with her bad leg. "Can you and Pinkie help me? I hurt my leg when the rope snapped on me."

Gilda cringed, regretting thinking Rainbow deserved to fall now that they had made up, helping her friend get away from the edge of the abyss. As soon as the two mares and griffon were far enough away, they turned around in time to see the Heartless Arimaspi's hand rise up and grab the side of the cliff, Sora and Riku backing away with their Keyblades at the ready as they watched it pull itself up. It let out a roar, slamming its fists down on top of the two stallions, Sora and Riku quickly leaping back as it unleashed a shockwave from its hands upon impact.

"So, this Heartless looks just like Arimaspi from that story Gilda's grandfather told us," Riku said. "But that doesn't make sense if that thing had died several years ago and his Heartless just now woke up after all this time."

As Sora looked at its eye, he noticed that there was something off about the coloring of the glowing yellow eye. If it were a normal Heartless, it would have taken a different shape physically and the eye would have just been an eerie yellow. The Arimaspi Heartless somehow had a paler yellow iris in the middle of the brighter yellow the rest of the eye had, almost similar to what happened to Twilight and Sunset's darkness forced out of them, their eyes green and red respectively as their iris instead.

"I think that Heartless really is Arimaspi," Sora said. "His eye looks different from other Heartless. It's almost like how Twilight's and Sunset's incomplete Heartless looked when they were overwhelmed with a desire that was poisoned with darkness."

"If that's the case-" The Heartless let out a bellow as it began casting Gravity on the two Keyblade wielders. Sora and Riku dodged out of the massive ball of pressurized magic's radius before they were crushed by the shift in heavy gravity. "-then how come this thing looks exactly like that dead cyclops!? I thought these kinds of Heartless could only be pulled out by Kairi's light or with the Keyblades of Harmony!"

"Maybe Arimaspi was corrupted before he actually died from the fall!" Sora theorized, blocking an incoming fist that he struggled to push back against. "I really don't know, but this things eyes bug me just like they had with Twilight being jealous with Kairi and Sunset being incredibly mad at not getting what she wanted!"

Sora pushed back Heartless Arimaspi's arm, but before he could run up the dark goat cyclops's limb, its horns began glowing a dark aura as it unleashed a shockwave around it. Riku leapt away to avoid it, but Sora wasn't as lucky as he somehow couldn't move, his body floating in midair as he was caught in its Zero Gravity spell. Unable to defend himself, Arimaspi punched the stallion hard, sending him spiraling out of control in his frozen stasis, feeling the heavy blow of its fist while also getting incredibly dizzy from the nauseating zero gravity he was stuck in.

Right as the Heartless was about to deliver another punch to Sora, Riku quickly ran up to defend him, deflecting its arm away. He saw its horns glowing again, ready to perform the same Zero Gravity shockwave to trap the white pegasus, quickly leaping up and slashing its horns clean off its head. Heartless Arimaspi roared in pain as it clutched its head in agony. While it was distracted from the pain it was in, Riku hurried over to Sora and stopped his spinning, the tan stallion's eyes spinning around in his head in disorientation.

"You alright, Sora!?" Riku asked.

"Uuuuuuuuuh...Mommy, I want off the hurl-a-whirl," Sora slurred. "I think I'm gonna sick."

The spell wore off, sending the dizzy stallion plopping to the ground. "Yeah, I think you're fine." Riku turned around to face the Heartless Arimaspi, the dark creature roaring in rage as it began slamming its fists down on the ground, releasing several shockwaves around him as he ran toward the two Keyblade wielders. Riku quickly grabbed his delirious friend and tossed him over to Pinkie, Rainbow, and Gilda. "Watch him! I'll handle this!"

Sora tumbled across the ground, quickly standing up as soon as he stopped, only to fall on his face as his legs didn't cooperate with him. "Why do these clouds taste like grass?"

"Is he alright?" Gilda asked.

"I think he's just dizzy," Rainbow said. "I thought he could handle spinning around that fast."

"He spiraled out of control," Pinkie corrected. "Sora may do all those cool flippy tricks and stunts, but when he does it, he doesn't get dizzy at all. But getting all tossed and turned like that while stuck in no gravity, that's very disorienting."

Riku continued dodging Heartless Arimaspi's fists, slashing at the Heartless's hands to avoid getting struck by the shockwaves it released when they hit the ground. Jumping over another punch, Riku landed on its arm and ran up toward its face, stabbing his Keyblade straight through the dark cyclops's eye and blinding it. Heartless Arimaspi roared and swung its arms in a frenzy, trying to swat away the white pegasus that rendered it unable to see. Flipping off its face and soaring high into the air, Riku dove back down, slamming into the Heartless as he thrust his Keyblade straight through its chest. The force of the impact sent the Heartless off its cloven feet and straight over the Abysmal Abyss, the Keyblade wielder pulling his blade out and pushed off the falling cyclops as its body faded away into nothingness.

Once Heartless Arimaspi was completely gone, Riku dismissed his Keyblade and calmly walked back over to the others. Gilda's jaw dropped after watching the two stallions manage to fight off and kill something that was even more dangerous than the real Arimaspi. She'll remember never to try to pick a fight with them ever again after seeing they were more skilled than they appeared to be. Riku approached Sora as the tan pegasus laid on his back, his senses slowly coming back to him as he seemed the most exhausted out of the two stallions.

"Ugh. Never, ever rock climb with constant Gravity spells weighing you down heavily," he uttered. "I've never felt so drained in all my life." He looked up at his friend, who began smirking at him, knowing he was going to say something snarky to him. "No. Don't you dare say it."

"What?" Riku asked innocently.

"I know you're going to say it, so don't say it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Say what?" Riku asked again.

"Riku, don't even start!" Sora yelled.

"...I thought you were stronger than that," Riku said, making Sora groan in exasperation.

"I knew it!" Sora quickly sat up and leered at his friend as he began snickering. "You try climbing up a wall with no holdings for hooves to grab onto properly while having at least a ton of heavy pressure weighing you down! Along with carrying two ponies!"

Riku couldn't hold back his laughter, Sora pouncing his friend as he tried to wrestle him to the ground. Gilda was a little surprised to see the two friends acting like facing monsters like that wasn't a big deal, and despite the danger they just got out of, they were messing around as if nothing happened. She looked at Pinkie and Rainbow, even more shocked to see them not as freaked out seeing the Heartless.

"...Does...this happen a lot in Ponyville?" Gilda asked. "And...who are those two? And those weird weapons?"

"It's a long story, Gilda," Rainbow said. "I don't think Sora and Riku won't mind if we tell you everything that's been going on. Even before you came to visit me in Ponyville a couple years back."

"And what a story it is!" Pinkie added. "Action! Adventure! Drama! Feels! Hearts! Doors! And keys!"

As much as Gilda wanted to question what Pinkie was talking about, she let Rainbow tell her everything that she hasn't seen or heard around Equestria.

(At Dusk, I will Think of You...)

As the group walked back into Griffonstoneand returned to Gilda's cart, the griffon was astounded by what she didn't know. Just hearing that Rainbow had actually encountered the Heartless before she visited her and almost got killed by them nearly scared her to death. If Sora didn't save her, she wouldn't have been able to see her best friend again after Junior Speedsters Flight Camp. And hearing that Sora and Riku weren't really from Equestria, it made a lot more sense as to why their clothes looked so out of the ordinary compared to their world's styles of clothing today. Now she was really glad not to have messed with Sora and Riku too much, having dealt with so many dangerous monsters she never knew even existed.

"I guess I shouldn't have acted like such a jerk back then if I knew what you were capable of, Sora," Gilda said. "Sorry for everything. To you, Pinkie, Riku, and even you, Dash."

"I'm actually a little glad we could start things over and actually be friends like we tried doing the first time we met," Sora said. "Too bad about the Idol of Boreas. We are NOT going back down there and getting that thing if it went further down in the Abysmal Abyss."

"Actually, I don't think the idol was what we really came here for," Riku said. "The Cutie Map sent us to solve a problem around friendship, just like back in that weird equal town Starlight Glimmer created and molded everyone into thinking they weren't special."

"Exactly!" Pinkie said. " And friendship is the best replacement for that idol!"

"Well, good luck trying to convince everyone," Gilda said. "Nothing's better than gold to a griffon."

"Which is why the best way to make any new friend is with something these griffons are sure to like more than gold!" Pinkie pulled out the tray of scones she made earlier, stuffing one in Sora and Rainbow's mouths as they haven't had a griffon scone. "Scones!"

Sora and Rainbow Dash wanted to complain having food shoved in their mouths, but the delicious scones overrode their taste buds as they chewed the pastry. "Mmm! These are really good!"

"Good thing you didn't try the ones Gilda made earlier," Riku said. "You'd be heading straight to the dentist if you bit into those ones."

"How are these scones even going to convince the other griffons around here to stop being greedy?" Gilda asked in confusion.

"It's not the scones themselves, silly," Pinkie said. "If you all learned to care about each other again, then Griffonstone would be an even mightier kingdom than before when you had the Idol of Boreas. You're not like the other griffons, Gilda, and we think you can help start making Griffonstone a much more friendlier place!"

"M-Me!?" Pinkie suddenly placed the tray of scones in Gilda's claws, spun her around, and gently shoved her forward.

"Yes, you!" the pink earth pony said. "Now go and make some friends!"

"Uhh, you sure this is gonna work, Pinkie?" Rainbow asked after swallowing her mouthful of scone. "Griffonstone's not like Ponyville."

"It might if the griffons get away from anything shiny and made of gold," Sora said.

The ponies watched Gilda approach Greta, the closest griffon she could easily try to befriend. She talked to the other griffon for a bit, but it didn't seem to be working. Gilda then offered a scone to Greta, the other griffon liking it after taking a bite, the first any of them had seen another griffon actually crack a smile over something other than bits. After the griffons talked for a while, Gilda came back with an excited grin, leaving the scones with Greta.

"Ok, so Greta was a bit weirded out when I started talking to her," Gilda said. "I was thinking of giving up until I offered her a scone. She tried it and said it tasted good! That's actually the first nicest thing I've heard any griffon say to me!"

"That's some good news," Sora said. "Nothing gives a good first impression than something delicious. And actually being nice." He grinned at Gilda, the griffon rolling her eyes as she shook her head. The ponies soon winced as they felt their cutie marks glowing, signalling them their job here in Griffonstone was done. "And the glowing butts mean our mission is accomplished."

Pinkie held up the box of baking powder she brought with her, a backdrop suddenly appearing behind her. "Baking powder makes baked goods and friendships fluffy and delicious!" she said with a squee, sounding like she was making a commercial endorsing the baking powder with a slogan.

"...Are you implying that spreading baking powder on someone will make them edible?" Riku questioned jokingly. Pinkie looked at the box curiously, sprinkling some on her hoof and licked it. She gagged, regretting tasting the basic white powder as she pawed at her tongue to get rid of any that had dissolved on her tongue. "Pinkie, I was just kidding."

"Well, I guess we better get back to Ponyville," Rainbow said, which made Gilda worry.

"Wait, now?" she asked. "You're telling me I'm going to have to spread friendship here by myself!? How am I supposed to do that!? I haven't even made a single friend yet!"

"Not including that one?" Sora asked as she pointed at Greta, who happily ate another scone.

"...W-Well, we're not there just yet," Gilda uttered.

"You really haven't, Gilda." Sora, Riku, and Pinkie gasped in shock as Rainbow said that so seriously. Gilda seemed to look dejected, but Rainbow grinned as she hovered beside her, staying off her bad leg, and pointed her hoof at the others. "You made four friends today."

Pinkie began tearing up while Sora and Riku grinned. "Hugging! Hugging now!"

The four ponies and griffon got into a group hug, adding another friend to their group while two old friends were reunited after their fight. As they broke apart, Pinkie still clung onto Gilda, Sora and Riku pulling the mare off of the griffon. Before they left, Gilda and Rainbow gave each other a friendly hug, both of them glad to have mended their friendship.

"You'll come back and visit soon, right?" Gilda asked.

"Just try and stop us, G," Rainbow said.

Gilda chuckled, realizing she asked a stupid question, though she was pretty nervous taking charge in spreading friendship around Griffonstone for Rainbow, Pinkie, Sora, and Riku. She wanted to do one more thing with Rainbow before she left. Even though she told her before when she last visited she didn't like the chant for Junior Speedsters Flight Camp that much, but she also could never get it out of her head.

 _[Gilda]_  
 _Junior Speedsters are our lives_

Rainbow grinned and joined in, remembering the chant as a filly just like the day she first met Gilda.

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _Skybound soars and daring dives_

 _[Gilda and Rainbow Dash]_  
 _Junior Speedsters, its our quest_  
 _To someday be the very best_

The two Junior Speedsters chuckled and fist/hoofbumped before parting ways, the ponies heading back to the station while Gilda walked back over to Greta to get to know her some more. "What was that you two just did?"

"Just a little cheer we did back at Junior Speedsters Flight Camp," Rainbow said. "I thought Gilda didn't like it we recited it in front of Pinkie when she visited, but I guess she still likes it after all."

"It was funny, but in a good way!" Pinkie said. As they passed the library, Pinkie looked back at the statue of King Grover, spotting a glint in the stone statue's eye. "See you later, you old charmer."

"Uhh, who are you talking to, Pinkie?" Sora asked questionably.

"She's talking about that statue," Riku said. Sora just shrugged his shoulders, letting Pinkie's randomness go as they began their climb down the mountains back to the station. "Well, seems like Twilight's going to be disappointed to know that Griffonstone isn't as prosperous as she thought it was. Not really much for her to know in the journal or any pictures with the camera."

"I can't wait to get back home!" Pinkie cheered. "I want to see how Gummy did with my Granny Pie's marjolaine recipe!"

"Wait, you left your pet alligator in charge of baking a cake?" Riku questioned.

As evening rolled around, Kairi and Twilight returned to the castle after a long magic training session. Both mares were slightly scorched from the Fire and Thunder spells they cast on each other, mentally exhausted after Twilight tested varying uses of her spells through either long range or in close quarters.

"I have no idea how I survived running through that maze of Mines you had kept setting up," Kairi said. "But adding other elements to them to deal more damage is pretty smart."

"Too bad we were evenly matched. Next time, we'll need to get one of the boys to be our magical sponge and take the hits from our spells." The two mares giggled at the idea, both wondering who they would end up tricking first to be their training dummy.

After getting cleaned up, they headed to the foyer to check on the maps in the throne room. Sora and Riku walked through the front doors, surprising the mares asthey returned.

"Hey, girls!" Sora greeted. "Back from Griffonstone!"

"Yay!" Twilight teleported in front of Riku, fidgeting excitedly with a wide grin on her face. "So, how was it? Did you get plenty of pictures? How were the scones? Did the king seem friendly? How many different books are in the-?"

Riku pressed his hoof against Twilight's lips, ceasing her excited barrage of questions. "Honestly, Twilight, Griffonstone's...not in the greatest of states when we got there."

The alicorn blinked as Riku put his hoof down. "...It wasn't?" He shook his head. "Well, what happened? Did you at least take any good pictures?"

"Nope. You wouldn't want to see how bad the library looked, anyway." The stallion walked past his girlfriend, his statement only making her more curious as she followed him.

"What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked. "How 'bad' did it look!?"

"You will not like what you'll hear," he answered.

"Stop being mean and just tell me!" Twilight demanded, but Riku refrained from answering.

"So, wasn't as great as it seemed to be, huh?" Kairi asked.

"Not a bit," Sora answered, letting out a heavy sigh as he slumped his head down. "I am exhausted. And not from the ride back. We fought a Heartless up in Griffonstone, and it was a giant, one-eyed goat monster."

"...That's...new," Kairi muttered as she never heard of a kind of Heartless like that.

"I think it was actually the same kind of Heartless that was pulled out of Twilight and Sunset," the stallion said. "Its eye was yellow, but the iris was a bit paler in shade."

"Another one, huh? That's so strange..." Sora told Kairi that the Heartless Arimaspi was already around some time after the real cyclops had perished in the Abysmal Abyss, which puzzled the mare as the only way those kinds of Heartless needed to be purged with the power of a Princess of Heart's light or the Keyblades of Harmony. "First was Twilight with her envy toward me, then Sunset Shimmer with her anger toward Celestia and denial of getting what she demanded...and now Arimaspi, though his darkness was born after his death..."

"I think there's a meaning to their eye color as well," Sora pondered. "Twilight's Heartless had green eyes, and green is the color of jealousy."

"And you said Sunset had red eyes, which makes sense with her anger," Kairi added.

"And Arimaspi's pale yellow eyes..." He looked at Kairi as they both began making a connection between the Heartless, their oddly colored eyes, and how their actual selves behaved as they were born. "...He was greedy and stole the Idol of Boreas from the griffons...His heart must have been swallowed by the darkness before he had fallen in the Abysmal Abyss and his Heartless had been laying dormant until someone got too close to that idol."

"Envy, wrath, and greed," Kairi said. "Three of the seven deadly sins...Heartless created from the darkness of those actions. This has never happened to anyone else in the past, right?"

"Not anywhere outside of Equestria..." Sora scratched his head, utterly baffled by these new Heartless. "But unlike Twilight and Sunset's Heartless, Arimaspi's was able to use magic. Mostly Gravity spells, but they sure were irritating and powerful."

"I think we should tell Aqua about this in case we run into another pony, or creature, who ends up acting out any of those sins." Sora nodded his head in agreement. "I only hope we don't encounter anyone with the other four, or anymore envy, greed, or wrath."

"I'd rather not see anymore Corrupted Heartless." Kairi cocked her head, curious to know how Sora came up with that kind of name.

"...That does sound fitting for them. Though, we may have to wait until tomorrow to tell Aqua," Kairi said. "She and Ven have gone off to stop some Heartless in a couple different worlds, and they haven't returned just yet."

"Great..." Sora let out a yawn and stretched, rubbing his sore forelegs after all the "extreme" climbing he did. "I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm really sore after almost having my shoulders pop out after nearly getting dragged down a bottomless abyss."

"Couldn't you have flown out instead?" Kairi asked skeptically.

"And get slammed into the wall by harsh winds blowing endlessly through the gorge the moment I open my wings?" the stallion responded with his own question.

"Ah. I see." Kairi grinned and brushed up alongside Sora. "How about I give you a massage to loosen those strained, lanky muscles of yours?"

"Hey, I'm not that lanky!" Sora exclaimed. "I've got muscles in these guns!" He began flexing his forelegs, making Kairi giggle at the silly faces he made as he stood in random poses. He finally stopped goofing around, chuckling a little as he rubbed the back of his head. "And I would like a massage...Hooves or magic?"

"How about both?" Sora dumbly nodded his head, making Kairi laugh again at his silliness. "Alright, then. Let Dr. Kairi tend to your tired body."

"I can't wait." The couple walked together through the halls, Kairi already teasing Sora with light tingles of magic running down his back as they made for one of their bedrooms, whichever it was didn't matter as long as they entered the closest one.


	104. Mother's Day in Equestria

Sora woke up bright and early an hour before the crack of dawn, feeling refreshed after the long day in Griffonstone. He fell asleep during his massage Kairi gave him, more exhausted than he thought considering his whole body went through a tougher workout after fighting Heartless Arimaspi and surviving the onslaught of Gravity spells weighing him down heavily. She didn't end up staying with him in bed, both of them winding up in his bedroom in the castle last night to enjoy a little evening together. As much as he wanted to give Kairi a little morning wake-up call, it was really early in the morning, so he decided to let her sleep. Sora decided to take a little break today, still feeling a little sore, but he'll make up for skimping out on his chores on the farm tomorrow.

When he entered the throne room, unable to fall back asleep, he saw Aqua sitting on her throne as she observed the other worlds. The Keyblade Master levitated a journal, noting down the different worlds by their worlds, the kind of Heartless they'll mostly encounter, who lives there, and how often the worlds will get overrun by the Heartless. She heard Sora's throne appear, keeping her focus on the Galactic Map as she acknowledged his presence.

"Morning, Sora," Aqua said.

"Hey," he replied. "When did you and Ven get back?"

"Close to midnight, I think," she said. "Some Heartless gave us a bit of trouble, but we managed. They would have been dealt sooner if Terra came along, but I know he's still a bit worried about Xehanort."

"Wish this map can pinpoint him for us so we can finally put an end to him." Aqua nodded her head in agreement, though she doubted the map could locate people with the power of darkness. Sora leapt up into his seat, watching the unicorn swipe through several worlds and jotting down notes of the different worlds they visited. "So, yesterday, we had a little friendship problem needed to be solved in Griffonstone. Riku, Pinkie, Rainbow, and I were called there and fixed it."

"That's good news," Aqua said.

"But, there was also some bad news; we encountered a Heartless near the city." Hearing this brought the mare's attention away from the world as she looked over at Sora. "And aside from this one, there were two others that were both kind of similar and different that I fought before."

"...What exactly do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a regular Heartless," Sora began explaining. "I came up with calling them 'Corrupted Heartless', as in the corruption of one's actions creating a darkness that threatened to consume their hearts. It happened before with Twilight and Sunset: Twilight when she was extremely jealous of Kairi when she had a thing for me, and Sunset when she was incredibly angry and hated not getting her way. And just yesterday, the Heartless we fought looked like a cyclops goat monster named Arimaspi, a thief who swiped away a treasure called the Idol of Boreas-"

"Which was a golden idol the griffons had carried for a few generations that brought them prosperity in their kingdom," Aqua finished. "I took a look at that book Twilight had gushed over involving the griffons and their culture."

"...Right. But, that book's not exactly accurate with how things were going in Griffonstone now. Kind of a dump without that golden idol." The mare's eyes widened, sort of glad Twilight didn't go as much as she said she had when she told her about the heart of the griffon kingdom. "Anyway, there was one odd thing these Heartless had aside from looking like who they came from; it was their eyes. Heartless have glowing yellow eyes that can be seen in the deepest of darkness, but these ones had a colored iris in the middle: Twilight's was green, Sunset's red, and Arimaspi's was a pale yellow."

"That does sound odd..." As Aqua mulled over this new information, she began putting the pieces together by Sora's description of these new Heartless and calling them Corrupted. "...Green for envy, red for wrath, and pale yellow for greed...Three of seven sins any one person or sentient creature should heavily succumb to."

"Has anything like this happened before?" Sora asked.

"No. Not even in anything historical from the Land of Departure that I can remember." Aqua brought a hoof to her chin, writing down this new version of Heartless appearing on a separate sheet in her journal. "And all this has only happened to beings in or have come from Equestria, right?"

"Yeah, but with Twilight and Sunset, their Heartless was purged out of them before they were corrupted," he said. "Arimaspi's, from what I think, was dormant, even after several years upon his actual death when he fell in the Abysmal Abyss."

Aqua began writing down possible theories, leaving the outcomes of the other four remaining sins' possible features until they knew what they saw. "Hmm...Nothing like this has happened in other worlds...It could be that Equestria is a much more peaceful world with its own kind of magic that any corruption of greed, envy, wrath, pride, gluttony, sloth, or lust could lead to anything in this world falling to darkness...But, considering how rare these Corrupted Heartless had appeared, there's no telling who will have any of these corruptions and when it'll come to light."

"So, should we be cautious in case another one shows up?" Sora asked.

"If you can deal with them, then they shouldn't really be much of a problem," Aqua answered, closing her journal. "They're just like any other Heartless; stop them before they cause anymore trouble."

"Ok. Just making sure you knew in case it got out of hand." Sora hopped down off his throne, ready to begin his day of relaxing until his muscles didn't feel like they were ready to explode. "Hey, did you get any sleep when you got back?"

"I took a little nap when we got back, but I was so restless, so I wanted to continue studying these maps a bit more," she said.

"...Alright. Just make sure to get a full night's rest so you don't get too loopy." The pegasus made his leave out of the throne room, only to bump into Terra as he opened the door. "Hey, Terra. If you're looking for Aqua, she's inside."

"Thanks. I was just wondering if she got back last night with Ven." Terra walked past Sora into the room while the younger stallion made his way out of the castle to get some breakfast. "So, how'd everything go?"

"Ran into a little trouble on my end, but the Heartless were dealt with," she said, leaping off her throne as she yawned. "I think I need a bit more sleep."

"Yeah, you need it." Terra guided Aqua back to her room so she can get a bit more rest before the sun came up, only to end up carrying her on his back when she passed out halfway down the hall. He sighed, disappointed with himself as he was still worried about Xehanort when he could have helped Aqua or Ven against the invading Heartless. Reunited with his best friends after everything that happened to them, only for him to feel like a coward as he hid away from an old man who was stronger than he looked. "Sorry, Aqua. Next time, I'm not going to make anymore excuses and keep hiding in this world forever...I just hope I'm strong enough to face Xehanort again when he shows himself."

(Bounce-O Rama)

As the next day rolled around, he got himself motivated, dressed in his attire, and made his way down to Sweet Apple Acres. After a quick breakfast, he, Applejack, and Big Macintosh began working on their chores, getting apples picked and trees well watered. As Sora and Applejack carried buckets of apples back to the barn, the farm mare told the Keyblade wielder what had happened in their time at Appleoosa for the rodeo.

"Wow. So, Troubleshoes was actually a misunderstood guy with some unfortunate luck, huh?" Sora said.

"'Fraid so," Applejack said. "Never thought mah sister, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle would be the ones to defend him from arrestin' somepony who just wanted to enjoy the rodeo. And it turned out what he thought was bad luck for his upside down horseshoe cutie mark could have been a good thing when he dressed up as a rodeo clown." She chuckled as she recalled all the random slip ups and crashes the larger stallion bigger than her older brother made when none of them realized it was Troubleshoes in the first place. "Y'all should have come along with us and saw for yourself."

"Too bad I had a Cutie Map conundrum with Riku, Pinkie, and Rainbow in Griffonstone. But, was Troubleshoes really that tall?" he asked. "I'm a little glad Big Mac didn't come along. He probably seemed like a midget compared to a stallion who's nearly as tall as Luna or Celestia."

At least we got the rodeo cancellin's solved. All thanks to the Cutie Mark Crusaders of all ponies." As they were just talking about the Crusaders, Apple Bloom was finally awake and walked out of the farmhouse, making her way over to the clubhouse. "Though, Ah did make sure to give them a punishment for sneakin' out of Braeburn's sight in the middle of the night to find Troubleshoes."

"Maybe you should have found someone who seems a bit more responsible rather than your cousin," Sora suggested. "Braeburn's not exactly the best stallion who shows responsibility when we first met him when the buffalo tribe caused some trouble."

"Ah know, but there was practice needin' to be done, and Troubleshoes was around when we thought he was still dangerous. Didn't have enough time to find a foalsitter," Applejack said.

A moment later after delivering a few buckets of apples to the farm, Sora spotted Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle running into the orchard to the CMC clubhouse. Curious to know what those fillies were up to after their little adventure in Appleoosa, he decided to check up on them and get the details on the rodeo from their point of view. As he poked his head in the window, he watched as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were in the middle of crafting something while Apple Bloom was busy working on more cutie mark crusades to take on.

"Hey, girls!" he greeted, surprising the trio as they didn't even hear him arrive. "Heard you three got into some trouble in Appleoosa the other day."

"Yeah. And we didn't get a cutie mark as sheriffs or doing anything rodeo related either," Scootaloo complained.

"We probably wouldn't have gotten in trouble if you two didn't want to find Troubleshoes," Sweetie Belle said. "I suggested staying put with Braeburn, but nooooo! We got lost trying to find where he was, and in the middle of a terrifying thunderstorm, too!"

"But it was kind of worth it to help Troubleshoes out," Apple Bloom said. "All his life, ever since he got his cutie mark, he thought he would always have bad luck. His clumsiness still gave him his dream of bein' part of a rodeo, but as a clown instead!"

"Wish we took pictures of his first time as a rodeo clown," Scootaloo said. "He was hilarious!"

"Even if I went with you guys, I would have been called back to Ponyville since the map called me. Never go mountain climbing in a dangerous gorge named the Abysmal Abyss." Sora noticed Apple Bloom begin drawing a mountain on her long list of crusading activities, not allowing them to even think about attempting something that dangerous. "Hey! Cross that off, Apple Bloom! No mountain climbing!"

"Darn it," the young Apple grumbled, scribbling away the mountain drawing she made.

"And no grumbling, little filly. You can climb mountains in your dreams, but not in real life. It's very dangerous stuff." As Apple Bloom continued thinking of more ideas, Sora looked back at the little project the other two crusaders were up to. "So, you trying to get cutie marks in art or something?"

"Actually, we're making cards for our moms," Scootaloo said.

"Are they sick?" the stallion asked.

"No. It's Mother's Day today!" Sweetie Belle answered, using her magic to levitate a glue bottle and dab some glue around the crudely crafted card she made, followed up with some glitter to decorate it.

"Wait, is it today?" Sora looked at the calendar the fillies had in their clubhouse, and today's date was circled with the words "Mother's Day" written underneath. "Huh. Time flies pretty quickly with everything in Equestria."

"Did you make anything for your mom, Sora?" Scootaloo asked. "I'm making my card just as awesome as she is! But, not as awesome as Rainbow Dash. That's a different kind of awesome."

"Well...I've been pretty busy, and I haven't had the time to...send her a...letter..." Sora cringed, completely forgetting his promise to keep her updated on how he's been. Now that's been nearly a year since he last saw her, he groaned, figuring she was going to be cross with him after he forgot, though the blame was mostly with all the dangerous and eventful moments in Equestria that made it slip from his mind. "Aww, man. I keep forgetting to write letters to her. She's gonna scold me like I'm five again..."

"How do you forget to write to your mom?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I thought you'd have time when no Heartless show up." The pegasus stallion gave the unicorn filly a blank stare, pointing his hoof up into the sky. "...Oh. Right. Other world. Almost forgot."

"How far away is your home from Equestria anyway?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Pretty far. But if I go back home and see her, she's really gonna chew me out..." An idea suddenly popped in his mind, and it was a dumb idea. He could get in serious trouble with Aqua and Master Yen Sid, but since the rules involving keeping the outside worlds a secret had been broken several times, there wouldn't be any harm in doing it. "...I'll be right back, girls. I need to do a little something outside Equestria."

"What are you going to do?" Scootaloo asked.

"You'll see...if I don't get into trouble." Deciding to go through with his plan, Sora flew off to the outskirts of Ponyville to his Gummi Ship. "I'm definitely going to get in a lot of trouble for doing this, but hopefully, Aqua will understand...I really, really hope."

(Destiny Islands)

In no time at all, Sora landed his ship outside the town on Destiny Islands. After cloaking his spacecraft, he made his way to his house, passing by his old neighbor's homes. He spotted some of the other kids hanging around their mothers, spending the day with them as they got them either flowers or a homemade card to show how much they appreciated them. Sora spotted his house in the distance, a little worried about how his mom would react after his neglected letter sending, but he hoped his plan would make things up to her.

He knocked on his own door, wondering if she was awake this early or not. "It's open!" she called out.

Sora opened the door, finding his mother in the middle of cleaning the kitchen with her back turned to him. "Hey, mom!"

She stopped cleaning and turned around, surprised to see her son back after a long while. "Sora!" Putting down her cleaning supplies, she approached him, but instead of a welcoming hug, she konked him in the back of the head with her hand. "Nearly a year away again, and not a single letter or visit."

Sora rubbed his head, expecting to be scolded as he giggled nervously. "Well, I've been busy. It slipped my mind."

The woman let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head. "You know, you're lucky Kairi comes by to visit more than you and at least keep me updated on how you're doing. I know fighting darkness is dangerous and very serious work, but there has to be some time where you can take a break and come back home every once in a while."

"I do have time, but so much had happened the past year," Sora reasoned. "Not to mention the recently appearing castle in Ponyville that has a map that actually helps us Keyblade wielders figure out where Heartless are appearing in the worlds."

"...There aren't any here, are there?" Sora shook his head to the woman's relief. "Good. If anything like that storm hit us again, I have no idea what I'd do." Looking over her son, she noticed the shoulder pauldron on Sora's left shoulder, almost missing it since it blended in with his black clothing. She reached out and touched it, feeling the tough metal armor piece resting on his shoulder. "What is this?"

"Oh. It's actually something Riku, Kairi, and I never even knew about," Sora said. "It's enchanted Keyblade armor. And I can also turn my own Keyblade into a glider, making it a whole lot faster to get from world to world. I don't know why we never knew about this ever since we got our Keyblades sooner! It's awesome!"

"Ok, settle down. I'll take your word for it." The woman chuckled in amusement at her teenage son still acting like an excited five year old. "So, what brings you by aside from being reminded by your girlfriend today was Mother's Day and forced you to come all this way to see me and wish me a happy Mother's Day?"

"Uhh, actually, it wasn't Kairi who reminded me of the date," Sora admitted. "It was actually three little fillies I hang around...and keep safe from their wild crusading. But...I did come by to give you a little surprise vacation, even though I know I'm going to be in so much trouble when the others find out."

"When do you ever NOT get in trouble?" she asked with a grin. Her smile faded when Sora mentioned taking her on a vacation, putting two and two together as she stared at him in shock. "...Wait...Exactly where is it you were going to take me? Like...not in this world? As in another world beyond Destiny Islands?"

"Uh huh," he said with a nod. Sora brought his hands behind his head and grinned, awaiting his mother's reaction as he revealed where they were going. "Since you liked Pinkie when she was here, Riku, Kairi, and I did plan to bring her and the other girls here one day for a summer vacation, or maybe during the winter on any warmer days we have here. But...how would you like to spend Mother's Day in Equestria?"

Her jaw dropped, Sora's grin growing wider as he got the exact expression she would have given. The woman stammered, both excited to visit the colorful world of talking ponies she and every other girl dreamed of, but she was also a bit concerned about the consequences. She knew Sora was supposed to keep everything about the other worlds a secret, along with the Keyblade and Heartless, but she was told of what had happened to them after that terrible storm and where her son and best friend had been for over a year.

"...S-Sora," Sora's mom uttered. "Are...are you sure you can do that? Bring someone else to another world? What if you get into serious trouble, like having your sword taken away?"

"I'm sure the others will understand," Sora said, though his mother could detect a hint of nervousness. "...I hope." She began having second thoughts on this idea of a wonderful Mother's Day gift. She could see Equestria for herself and see Sora's pony friends, but she didn't want to jeopardize his career as a Keyblade wielder just to let her have a good time. "I don't think I'll worry too much. Besides, that man who started all this, Xehanort, he leaked secrets about the Keyblade and the Princesses of Heart to that witch, Maleficent, which was how she knew about the Keyblade and the seven princesses with pure hearts. Including Kairi. So, that rule about keeping the world order was already broken, probably even before Xehanort's time, too."

"...Well...I really don't want to get you into trouble..." After some thought, the woman let out a sigh. "However, you always do find a way out of the trouble you get in, even though I make sure you properly punished for the stupid ideas you get in that lackadaisical brain of yours." Sora giggled sheepishly since he was always the troublemaker between him and Riku when they were kids. "...Alright. Since you're offering, I'll go."

"Great! Let's head out of town and board the Gummi Ship!" Sora and his mother left their house, making sure the door was locked before heading out as she watched the Keyblade wielder run on ahead.

As she finally reached the outskirts of the town, Sora uncloaked the ship so she could see it. She was a little apprehensive getting into it, the only kind of ship she had been on was the small boats out on the ocean. Climbing up the ramp, she made her way into the cockpit, seeing the inside of the blocky space ship for the first time.

"Wow," she gasped in awe. "How do you know how this thing works?"

"I had a little practice when I was with Donald and Goofy when we traveled the worlds together," Sora said. "I don't think you've met them."

"No, although they sound like characters from a really old cartoon show when I was younger." The woman sat down in one of the available seats as she heard the engine roaring to life. Finding the safety belt, she quickly strapped herself in, feeling nervous about flying in the Gummi Ship. "Uhh, is this thing really safe to fly?"

"It may look clunky and blocky on the outside, but it flies perfectly fine," he assured. "It won't be a long flight once I activate the warp drive as soon as we leave the atmosphere."

"Wait, 'warping'?" She yelped as the Gummi Ship began moving, already feeling her stomach drop as it hovered up and out toward the sky. Daring to look outside the glass dome, she could see the town of Destiny Islands getting smaller and smaller as they moved farther from the world. "Oooooooh boy...This is...quite a thrill. Is that what our world really looks like?"

"Sure is. All of them seem to show some major locations from out in space." Once they were far enough away from Destiny Islands, Sora put in Equestria's coordinates and held his hand over the Warp-G to enable the warp drive. "Hang on tight, mom. This'll only be a few seconds."

The woman braced herself in her seat as Sora pressed the button, sending the Gummi Ship flying at light speeds. Her back was immediately shoved against the back of her seat, every part of her body feeling like jelly as she let out a scream from the terrifying warp travel. As quickly as the sudden G-forces came at her, they arrived in front of the equine world as they slowed down to a suitable cruise, her heart racing and her organs slowly returning back to where they belonged in her body. Sora looked back at her, not even affected by the same daze she was in right now, forcefully pulling her fingernails out of the seat she tightly clung onto for dear life.

"...H-How...are you...used to that?" she asked as soon as she was able to control her breathing.

(Isn't It Lovely)

"Warp traveling to so many different worlds several light-years away can build up an immunity to this kind of thing," he said, turning back around and waving his arm out to the world. "Welcome to Equestria; a world with bright and colorful ponies, magic, and the magic of friendship."

After recovering from her first ever ride across space through warp speed, straightening her swept back hair, she gasped as she got a better look at Equestria from afar. Sora flew them down toward the village at the bottom of the planet as his mom stared in awe at the bright and colorful land coming into view. She barely noticed the flash of light come from the pilot's seat as the world looked like it came straight out of a coloring book. There were no ponies just yet as they landed in an empty field outside of Ponyville, Sora turning off the engine and opening the ramp for them to get off.

"Oh my goodness," the woman uttered. "This place really is more lively than back home." Sora stood up from his seat, making his mother's jaw drop when she saw him now as a pegasus. "...Sora!?"

"What?" She pointed at him, unable to find the words to say anything about his pony transformation. The stallion touched his face, realizing he had changed while his mother didn't due to not having the ability to use magic. "Oh. Right. I get so used to my magic passively transforming me to fit into certain worlds, I nearly forgot. The only humanoid creatures around here are primates or minotaurs. And no, the monkeys don't talk."

As swift as Sora was able to move in combat, his mother had quickly unbuckled herself, already recovered from the shaky flight, immediately pulling him into a death grip of a hug. "Oh my gosh, Sora! You're so adorable as a pony!"

"Ahhh! Mom!" Sora flailed his hooves, unable to escape from his mother's hold.

"And you're so much smaller, just the same size as Pinkie!" she continued gushing. "Ooh, I want you to stay like this forever!" The excited woman finally let him out of her crushing hug, the stallion groaning as his head lolled back, almost feeling his bones getting squeezed to death by his own mother. She got a better look at her son as a pony, noting the wings at his sides and how lanky his body was, almost like how he looked as a human. "You're a pegasus, huh? And you're so scrawny! Are you even eating at all?"

"I'm eating fine," Sora slurred, shaking his head as he forced himself out of his mother's hands. "And try not to do that too much to the other ponies you see. They may look like animals to us, but they can talk, remember?"

"Oh, I know that, but what kind of animal doesn't like getting petted, scratched, or cuddled with?" The pegasus sighed and slumped over, flinching as his mom scratched a spot behind his ear that made his legs feel like jelly. "Even you seem to like that, Sora."

The woman chuckled as the stallion blushed, moving his head far away from her hands. "And when I turn into an animal, I end up having some instincts of what I transform into...No wonder why pets like that."

"Well, I had my fun teasing you a little. Now, let's go find your friends." Sora blanched, watching his mother about ready to leave the Gummi Ship.

"W-Wait, mom!" Sora quickly flew over to the exit, barring her path as he hovered in front of her. "You can't just go out there as a human! Who knows how every pony in town will react when they see you walking around!"

"Oh, right! I need to blend in with the world!" Sora's mom tried to figure out how she was supposed blend into a world of talking ponies, only to have no idea how to do such a thing. "...How do I do that?"

"You don't have the same kind of magic we do...Should have thought this through a bit more..." As Sora pondered how to fix this issue, an idea came to him as he remembered how he and Kairi helped Spike during the Dragon Migration. "Aha! I got an idea. Mom, just stay here for a little bit longer. I'm going to find Kairi and get her help."

"Ok, but make it quick! I can't wait to see everything!" Sora exited his ship and flew off to the castle to find Kairi, praying his mom would stay put long enough for him to come back.

As soon as he arrived at the Castle of Friendship, Sora began searching for Kairi. Seeing it was still pretty early in the morning, he figured she would be in the dining room eating breakfast. His hunch was right, although, his luck went sour as everyone was also inside as they ate or discussed today's special holiday for mothers all over the world. Even Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were here too, the latter of the two finished with their Mother's Day cards.

"Hey, Sora!" Scootaloo said. "About time you got back! Did you do what you remembered you needed to do?"

"Wait, where did Sora go to?" Riku asked curiously. "I thought he was still on the farm with his chores."

"Well, he did finish them, but he didn't tell me where he ran off to," Applejack said. She looked over at her sister, Scootaloo confirming that the three fillies did see Sora last. "Apple Bloom?"

"He didn't say where he was goin'," Apple Bloom said with a shrug. "Just somethin' he needed to do out of Ponyville."

"Exactly!" Sora said, thankful for Apple Bloom still keeping her knowledge of everything about him secret from the others. "And now, I need Kairi for a moment!"

"Umm, why do you need-?" Kairi yelped as the stallion picked her up in his forelegs and carried her out of the castle, confusing the others.

"...Uhh...ok. Sora's acting weirder than usual today," Riku uttered. "What's he up to?"

"Maybe something special for Mother's Day?" Sweetie Belle guessed.

"Then why would he want to take Kairi with him back to Destiny Islands?" Riku questioned. He soon shrugged his shoulders, having no idea what crazy idea he had for his mom today. "A card and just visiting her would be a better, simple idea, but whatever."

"Shouldn't you see your mom today as well, Riku?" Twilight asked.

"I actually saw her and dad yesterday," he said. "They know I'm always gonna be busy, and my mom has to work today. I gave her an early Mother's Day card and spent some time with my folks before coming back."

"You think I'll meet them someday?" Twilight asked.

"...Maybe not as a pony. It'll be a bit awkward if a talking pony waltzed right in and introduced yourself as my girlfriend. Not exactly a normal thing that just happens around our home." The alicorn pouted, wanting to see what Destiny Islands looked like and at least meet his parents when he met hers. "But, if they met you as a human with a little transformation magic, that could make things a little bit better."

"Turning myself into a human?" Twilight groaned, looking down at her hooves as she imagined herself as a human again with those odd digits called fingers. "As if I wasn't already awkward enough when we went through the portal to Canterlot High. Fingers are weird! And so is everything else about being human!"

"You think that fingers are the weirdest part of the human body?" Terra questioned. "I'd think they would be helpful for anyone without opposable thumbs to grab stuff."

"I was a unicorn before I ascended, and I could easily lift stuff with magic," Twilight explained, lighting up her horn and levitating a plate as an example.

"Maybe for earth ponies and pegasi, that would benefit them rather than hold a lot of things in their mouths." Terra grabbed a fork with his hoof, also questioning how non-unicorns could actually pick up things with them. "Now to ask how hooves in this world actually work. I just went along with it for a long while, but there has to be a reason."

"Magic?" Ventus answered with a shrug.

"...Eh. Makes sense to me," Terra said, digging his fork into his eggs as he resumed eating his breakfast

"Sora, where are you taking me?" Kairi asked as Sora continued carrying her to the outskirts of Ponyville.

"Ok, I know this is going to sound a little crazy, but do you remember how we turned into dragons when we watched Spike during the Dragon Migration?" he asked.

"Yes...Why?" she asked.

"Well...it's kind of a funny story," Sora said with a nervous laugh. "I went back home to see my mom, being Mother's Day and all, but..."

"But what?" He didn't give a response as they arrived where their ships were parked. "Sora, what did you do?"

"Oh my gosh! Kairi!?" The mare's ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice in Sora's Gummi Ship. Turning around, she gasped in shock as she saw Sora's mother standing at the top of the ramp and waving at her. "Is that you!? Oh my goodness, you're so cute as a unicorn!"

The unicorn was absolutely speechless. She slowly turned her head to her boyfriend, who gave her a nervous grin.

"Ta da," he said, waving his hoof to his mother. "I brought my mom to Equestria for Mother's Day."

Looking back at the gushing woman, her eye twitched before giving Sora's mom a fake grin. "Excuse us for just one second." Kairi began walking over to a nearby tree, dragging Sora across the ground by the collar of his jacket with her magic until they were out of his mother's sight. She gave him a hard smack on the head, the woman wincing as she heard it from inside the ship, figuring Sora would have gotten into trouble with someone eventually. "Are you crazy!? What were you thinking bringing her here!? Or did she 'unexpectedly stow away' like Pinkie did!?"

"...Ow. Saw that coming," the stallion muttered, rubbing the bump on his head. "And no. I really did bring her here."

"Why!?" Kairi questioned. "You're not supposed to bring someone from another world to another! Protecting the world order is our job as well as dealing with Heartless, remember!?"

"Yes, but how many times has that rule been broken with Xehanort, Maleficent, Ansem, and Organization XIII?" Kairi was about to retort, but sadly, Sora did have a point. Maleficent had come from another world that wasn't supposed to have any knowledge of the Keyblade or any of the Princesses of Heart. She even managed to control Heartless and enlisted Pete as one of her henchmen, along with other villains from several other worlds to try to take Kingdom Hearts for herself. Not to mention the many times Sora had made friends with several different people in the worlds he's rescued from the darkness, sometimes interfering with their troubles when they were in serious danger against the Heartless or someone cruel. "It's Mother's Day, and I want to do something for mom. Ever since I got my Keyblade, I've been so busy trying to find you and Riku, and helping other worlds.

"And Aqua and the others don't have to know she's here. We'll change mom into a pony, give her an Equestrian name, and no one would be the wiser." Sora fell to the unicorn's hooves and grabbed them, practically begging her to help him. "I'll do anything if you help me transform mom. She'll have her fun here, and as soon as the sun sets, I'll send her back home. Just please don't let anyone else know I did this. I know I'm in a lot of trouble, but it's worth it to make my mom live out a childhood dream every girl has, including you."

Kairi groaned, unsure if she should even go through with Sora's crazy idea of a Mother's Day gift. She had grown up most of her life without her parents after Aqua saved her from the threat of darkness in Radiant Garden, barely even remembering what they looked like. Sora's mother was like a mom to her when she hung out with him and Riku. She knew he was taking a big risk, but knowing him, he always found some way out of whatever trouble he gets himself into. He gave up his heart to wake her, and took that risk knowing it would end his life, luckily brought back thanks to her light after finding his Heartless.

She let out a sigh, allowing this to happen despite how brainless Sora's plans can sometimes be. "Alright. I'll help." Before he could cheer, Kairi gripped Sora's muzzle with her aura tightly, keeping his mouth shut as she lifted him up and stared directly at him in the eyes. "But if Aqua finds out about this, she'll end up reporting this to Master Yen Sid as well, and you'll end up in even more trouble."

She let go of him, Sora rubbing his sore snout as he spoke. "I know. But I'd rather have that happen than any of them finding out what I can accidentally turn into with my Drive Forms."

Even after over a year since that mishap showing off his Drives, Kairi could still see that fear of his Anti Form being discovered by Riku, and now Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, worrying how they'll react upon seeing him as an out of control Heartless. Still, he had been through other depressing moments before and after becoming a Keyblade wielder, and his mother was the only family he had left. The couple returned to the ship where the pegasus's mother waited patiently for them to finish their private conversation.

"Ok, so, welcome to Equestria and all that," Kairi said, still a little adamant with having the Sora's mom around. "Let's get to working on that spell."

"I assume you gave Sora a good whack in the head for this idea of his. I heard it from all the way over here." Sora rubbed his sore noggin, confirming her assumption. "I knew it was a bad idea, but I went along with it, so that makes me crazy as well. Do I need to do anything to make this magic transforming thing work?"

"Just hold still and let us work our magic." She kept herself as still as a statue as she watched Kairi's horn light up while Sora summoned his Keyblade. "Luckily, I still remember how Twilight did this for us and changed us into dragons."

As Kairi aimed her horn at the confused and slightly worried human woman, Sora aimed his Keyblade at her as well, holding it a couple inches beside the mare's horn. He drew light into the end of his Keyblade, merging with Kairi's unicorn magic as both light auras shined and fired a beam of light straight toward the woman. She flinched as it struck her, her body engulfed in a bright light, though surprisingly without feeling any pain as the spell shifted her form.

Her silhouette in the light began to shrink down as her human body began turning equine: hands and feet replaced with hooves, a tail growing out behind her, ears poking up on top of her head through her mane, and everything else until her transformation as a pony was complete. Once the light faded, Sora and Kairi saw the results of the spell as a light tan pegasus mare stood at the top of the ramp, her hair similar in color and style to how it looked when she was a human, though her clothes were no longer present. They could see the cutie mark on her flank, which was an image of a palm tree on a small island in the middle of the ocean.

"...Did it work?" the mare asked, her eyes closed from flinching along with the blinding light that was around her.

"Yep. It worked," Sora said. "Just open your eyes, mom."

She squinted her eyes open and looked down at herself. Lifting up a hoof, she was a little surprised to now be a pony, but it soon turned to excitement as she grinned. She then looked at her sides as she unintentionally ruffled her wings out of her excitement, spotting her wings and frowned in disappointment.

"Awww," she whined. "I wanted to be a unicorn...Or do I have both!?" She reached a hoof up to her forehead, though only more disappointed as she pouted like a little kid when she felt a flat forehead. "Nope. Why'd you make me a pegasus? I wanted to use magic!"

"We helped transform you," Kairi said. "We didn't exactly pick out what you would turn into."

"And you with magic while you're this excited...We're kind of lucky you aren't and trying to use random spells you make up in your head," Sora added.

"Oh well. Probably won't find much use with these wings after flying in this-" The transformed woman tried to walk down the ramp, only to yelp and trip over her hooves. She tumbled down the ramp, landing at the bottom in a painful heap, one of her back legs twitching in the air with her face planted in the ground. "...Ow..."

"Should have taught you how to walk on all fours first before you tried walking on your own." Sora helped his mother up, having a little trouble trying to keep her balance on four legs like a newborn foal until she just sat down on her haunches. "You ok?"

"Not the most embarrassing thing I've done, but that was one of them." She looked down at her hooves again, then down at herself, her eyes growing wide as her clothes were missing. "What happened to my clothes!? I'm naked!" She shoved her hooves in front of Sora's eyes, forgetting that ponies never wore clothes in the first place. "Sora, don't look!"

"Mom, ponies don't wear clothes," he said.

"Well, you still have yours!" the embarrassed mother exclaimed. "...W-Well, only your shirt and jacket, but still!"

"Clothes either come with you when you transform, or it doesn't," Sora explained, moving his mother's hooves away from his face. "So far, only as a pony do my own clothes stay. I've turned into a lion cub and a half-man, half-dolphin/merman thing, but no clothes for either of them."

"You get used to it," Kairi said. "As well as walking on four legs."

She grumbled as she stood up, trying to ignore her lack of decency as she got a look at her wings. Her eyes soon spotted her cutie mark, remembering seeing Pinkie have one of them on her flanks.

"Huh. That's a weird tattoo," she said.

"It's a cutie mark," Sora reminded her. "They're supposed to show a pony's talent. Although, a palm tree looking out at the ocean is...a little weird."

"At least it's something," Kairi said. "Better for a grown mare to have a cutie mark in something than nothing. But the beach?"

"I do like taking walks on the beach from time to time," Sora's mother said. "Maybe these cutie mark things also show someone's favorite hobbies?" Sora and Kairi looked at each other, both of them shrugging their shoulders as it could be a possible example. "Oh well. Let's get to learning how to walk like this and see everything I can. Ohh, this is the best Mother's Day gift ever!"

"Please don't get too excited and start petting everyone if we see anyone, mom," Sora warned. "It'd be awkward. I felt like I had to keep a leash on Kairi when she saw the Cake Twins when they were born." The pegasus mare squealed at the thought of seeing baby ponies, only to be booped on the muzzle by her son. "Focus, mom. Oh, and we need to give you your pony name."

"Can't I just introduce myself since your names are well known?" The couple shook their heads, not wanting to leak her name out with Riku around, the only one of their friends who actually knows her name. She sighed and began thinking of a name, looking back at her cutie mark. She gasped and came up with a name that fit her "talent". "I know! My pony name will be Ocean Breeze!"

"'Ocean Breeze'," Kairi repeated. "Guess that fits with a pegasus with a cutie mark like that. Ocean Breeze it is."

As Sora and Kairi began teaching "Ocean Breeze" how to walk properly, avoiding teaching her how to fly so she doesn't wander off through the air, none of them noticed someone watching them from a distance. "So, that twerp does have family. And he brought his mom here in this world." Pete poked his head through the bushes he hid in, chuckling darkly to himself. "Oh, this is perfect. If I kidnap her, he won't say no to giving himself up for her safety. Just gotta pick the right moment where she's all alone, and then nab her."

(Welcome to Wonderland)

After "Ocean Breeze" got used to walking around on four legs, she followed Sora and Kairi into Ponyville. Her head turned to every single inch of the town as they walked: staring at the buildings, the colorful ponies walking around or selling their wares, even up at the skies as she watched pegasi flying around and moving clouds around. She so desperately wanted to just run up to the nearest pony and just hug them like a stuffed doll, but she kept her composure, not wanting to embarrass herself or get her kicked out for being too friendly with the sentient equines.

"Oh my, this place is amazing!" Ocean exclaimed. "It's like I jumped into an old coloring book I had as a little girl, only without all the colors drawn out of the lines sloppily!" Her stomach suddenly began to rumble, pressing a hoof to her starving belly. "Heh. Guess I forgot to eat breakfast before I did some early cleaning. Is there anywhere around here that serves anything but grass or hay?"

"I guess we can head off to Sugarcube Corner," Sora suggested. "I only hope Pinkie doesn't recognize you in your disguise."

"Oh, I want to see Pinkie again!" Ocean said. "I want to know how she's been doing. I just hope the rest of your friends aren't busy." They soon spotted the bakery, the pegasus mare chuckling to herself at the perfect designed structure for a place that sells sweets. "Wow. Is that actually a really big gingerbread house or meant to look like one?"

"It's a building, mo-uhh, Ocean Breeze," Sora quickly corrected, not wanting anyone else to know this new mare was his mother. "Don't try to eat it."

"Did you try to eat it?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course not," Sora said. "I'm not that crazy to eat part of a house shaped like that."

The trio walked inside, the smell of freshly baked goods hitting their nostrils the moment they opened the door. Luckily, Cup Cake was working the counter, which meant Pinkie was either in the kitchen baking with Carrot Cake, or she was still at the castle with everyone else. In a corner of the bakery was a small play area for the twins, a perfect spot for the Cakes to watch after their foals as they work. Pound and Pumpkin were playing with their toys when they saw Sora, Kairi, and Ocean walk inside, the unicorn filly squealing gleefully as she ran up to Sora.

"Sowa!" Pumpkin greeted excitedly, giving her favorite foalsitter a hug to his foreleg.

"Hey, Pumpkin!" Sora pat the toddler, picking the little unicorn filly up in his hooves. "Oof! You're getting so big! Better not be eating too many sweets, or we'll bake you in a big ol' pumpkin pie!"

Pumpkin giggled and waved her hooves around happily as she was held by him. Ocean squealed in awe at how cute the filly was, and her twin brother who had rolled his eyes at his sister's excitement over Sora.

"She's so adorable!" she said. "Ahh! Babies are my biggest weakness! I wanna hold her!" She looked over at the pegasus colt playing around with some blocks. "Or maybe I can hold this little guy!" Ocean Breeze approached Pound Cake and crouched down beside him with a look of glee, the toddler looking up at the new stranger staring at him. "Hi, cutie! You playing with blocks? You must be a smart little boy if you can spell lots of words!"

Pound tilted his head in confusion, feeling a little nervous with this new mare talking to him. Cup Cake chuckled as she watched the new pony in Ponyville interacting with her son, looking at her to give an answer as to who this mare was.

"Well, at least the twins are getting some attention," she said. "Sora, Kairi, what brings you here today? And who's this?"

"Just showing a new visitor around town," Sora said, carrying Pumpkin on his back. "Her name's Ocean Breeze. She...clearly likes babies." He looked at his mom, making silly faces to get the colt to laugh, but failed to do so since Pinkie was better with the silly faces. "Ocean, I thought you were hungry for food, not cute and cuddly baby ponies!"

The mare's stomach reminded her of her hunger, giving a little boop on Pound's muzzle before walking up to the counter. "Sorry. Your babies are just so cute! It must be hard work raising twins, though it can't be as bad as raising a rambunctious little boy who kept getting in more trouble than he should."

Sora resisted the urge to groan and roll his eyes while Cup Cake laughed in amusement. "I didn't know you were a mother. Hopefully your day isn't spent wandering around without your family to celebrate today."

"Oh, don't worry about that. My son offered a vacation here, and I'm enjoying it already." Ocean's stomach grumbled again as it demanded to try some of the baked goods lined up on the shelves in the display case. "And my stomach would love some of these pastries."

Ocean Breeze pointed out which treats she wanted as Cup Cake grabbed them, Sora paying for his mom's breakfast since she didn't have any money from this world to buy anything. With her food, she picked a table and began eating her breakfast, moaning in delight at the far more delicious baked goods here than back at home. Sora and Kairi sat at the table with her, the stallion setting Pumpkin down on the table to join them. Ocean gave the filly a piece of her muffin, giving her a snack making Pound jealous as he flapped his wings and hovered up to the table with a whine. He begged for a bit of the mare's sweets, which ended up causing a jealous struggle between the twins, Sora and Kairi quickly separating them from each other before they got in a fight.

A moment later, Pinkie walked through the door, finding Sora, Kairi, and Ocean in the bakery. "Hi, Sora, Kairi, Pound, Pumpkin, somepony I don't know!" She passed by them as she greeted them, only to freeze in place and walk backwards, a beeping noise coming from her as she stepped back. She took a better look at the new mare, finding it odd that there was someone new, yet her Pinkie Sense should have gone off to warn her about this as soon as she arrived. "Wait a minute here...Who are you?"

Sora gulped as his eyes shifted left and right, quickly coming up with an excuse. "Uhh, she's a visitor! Her name's Ocean Breeze!"

Ocean swallowed the mouthful of muffin in her mouth and looked at the pink earth pony. "Hi, Pinkie! How have you been!?"

Sora facehooved as his mother completely forgot to stay in character as a new pony who didn't know anyone, which included Pinkie Pie. "But...I just met you right now. And if there was anypony new in Ponyville I never met before, then my Pinkie Sense should have gone off. But you know me, and I'm supposed to know everypony I meet really well, except for you..."

"W-We told her about how great of a friend you can be!" Sora quickly answered before his mother made the situation worse. "And your awesome parties! But she's not going to stay long for a big party, so sadly, she's going to miss it!"

"But we-" The stallion quickly kicked Ocean's shin, making her wince and glare at him. His expression told her she was screwing up what she promised earlier, realizing her mistake and corrected herself. "I mean, yes! Sora has told me so much about you and your other friends! And I have to head back home by sunset. So, those famous parties of yours I'm unfortunately going to miss out on."

Pinkie raised a brow, growing suspicious as she looked at the new mare closely. Her hairstyle looked familiar out of the many other ponies who had a similar style she knew of, her hair color matches Sora's, along with their eyes being the same shade of blue, and Ocean had the scent of the ocean, but the only ocean she had even been at was around Destiny Islands when she stowed away on Sora's Gummi Ship. Not to mention her voice sounding familiar as well. Sora began to sweat nervously, praying to whatever random thoughts were going on in Pinkie's mind she would not see that Ocean Breeze was his mother.

She soon let out a gasp, everything finally clicking as soon as she took a glance at Ocean's cutie mark. "...Oh..." Pinkie looked at Sora, who let out a groan and bang his head on the table; she figured it out. "...Sora, is this your-?"

"Yes," he said, his face planted to the table sounding muffled.

"...That explains why my Pinkie Sense didn't go off!" Pinkie said. "I have met you before! Phew. For a moment, I thought my Pinkie Sense was broken, but it's never ever steered me wrong!" She hugged Ocean, but pulled away as a question popped in her head. "Wait, why are you here in Equestria?"

"Well, a certain young man thought it would be fun for me to have a little intergalactic vacation for Mother's Day, and I love this place so far!" Ocean said. "I wish I could stay here forever, but I don't want to get Sora in trouble for bringing someone else to another world."

"Huh. That's funny," Pinkie said. "Sora, Riku, and Kairi brought us to other worlds, and they didn't get in any trouble with Aqua or their Keyblade Master, Yenny Cid."

"His name is Yen Sid, Pinkie," Kairi corrected.

"At least his name wasn't spelled backwards," Pinkie added. "Don't know if that was meant to be ironic or intentional, but it's not all that subtle. Try harder, Disney!"

(Missing You)

Despite the weird tangent, Ocean couldn't help but giggle at Pinkie's overthinking. "Oh, I missed you, Pinkie. You made the day more lively back home a year back. A nice change of pace than just Sora, his friends, and myself for...the last several years..." Her glee shifted to sadness as she let out a sigh. Sora's ears drooped as he looked down at the table sadly, knowing what his mother was talking about. After bringing back Destiny Islands and the other worlds that were swallowed by darkness, his mother had been all by herself for over a year since he came back, and even longer during his Mark of Master exam and being sent to Equestria to help keep the world safe from darkness. "I've never had as much fun as I used to when my husband...passed on."

Pinkie's smile flipped upside down at the mention of Sora's father, never once seeing him during her stay at their home or in many of their pictures. "Oh...What happened to him?"

"...Let's just say there was a terrible storm one day about ten years back that was worse for any ship a quarter the size of a cruise liner to survive in." Pinkie's mane deflated, getting the picture as she looked at Sora, the stallion just as miserable as his mother was. Ocean looked at Pound, not sure why his and his sister's foalsitters were sad as he looked at them, giving the little colt a pat on the head. Staring at the pegasus colt reminded her of Sora as a baby, raising him as he grew up from a wild and mischievous boy to a responsible, though still quite silly adult. "Sora was all I had left...and he didn't fare too well when he heard the bad news. He even missed a few months of school, which I thought was understandable in the depressed state he was in...

"I was so worried about losing him, too. And now that he's a Keyblade wielder, fighting deadly monsters that could kill him if he wasn't careful, it scares me half to death if I heard he was killed by one of them." She looked up at Sora, reaching her hoof out to touch his with a smile. "But I know he's a tough kid. Facing a lot of those things with such little practice aside from his playful duels against his friends, he's definitely grown to be a strong warrior after facing possibly millions of those Heartless things." He looked up at her, unable to help but smile a little at his mother's praise. "I'm sure if your father were still around, he'd be proud to see you as the young man you turned out to be."

"I know, mom," he said. "I just wish he didn't leave that night."

"Me, too." Ocean let out another sigh, looking down at Pound Cake and gave his mane a little ruffle. "But, no matter how much you want it, you can't change the past. Who knows what'll end up happening if anyone tries to deny fate?"

"That's already happened once when Xehanort tried to recreate the thirteen seeds of darkness, bringing back his Heartless and Nobody as two of the thirteen vessels," Kairi said. "If only we knew where he is and finally stop him once and for all."

"Well, whenever you do face him, I know you two and Riku can take him if you work together," Ocean said.

"We also have a couple other Keyblade wielders we didn't know were still around who actually fought Xehanort several years ago," Sora said, pointing at his pauldron. "That was how we figured out about our armor and turning our Keyblades into gliders."

"Even better. Not even a one man army can handle several experts in their skills to save the worlds from impending doom." Sora stifled a chuckle at how wrong his mom was after he himself took on a thousand Heartless on his own back in Radiant Garden during the sudden attack from Organization XIII.

(A Walk In Andante)

After Ocean Breeze ate her bevy breakfast pastriesand saying goodbye to the Cake Twins, Sora and Kairi continued giving the mare a tour of Ponyville, now with Pinkie bouncing along beside them. Aside from the Castle of Friendship they could see no matter where in town they were, they passed by the Carousel Boutique, visited Fluttershy's cottage and met her animal friends, the schoolhouse, despite it being a Sunday and none of the foals were in school, and were now on their way to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Wow. That is a big orchard!" Ocean complimented. "And so many delicious apples. I can't believe you actually stayed here, Sora."

"The Apples were quite hospitable when I crash landed in their orchard," Sora said. "They thought I was hurt, but I was just knocked unconscious. Luckily, I didn't damage a lot of their trees, and the area I fell in has recovered. Hopefully you don't mind that they adopted me as an honorary member of the family."

"Not really. Now you have siblings to annoy you that can keep you distracted," the mare teased.

"Applejack has definitely acted like the sister I never had to annoy me, but Apple Bloom is more like a toddler always needing an eye kept on before she gets into any trouble. As well as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo." They soon heard a trio of fillies giggling as they ran across the orchard, the Crusaders were in the middle of their next cutie mark crusade, Sweetie and Scootaloo already dropping off their Mother's Day cards to their mothers while Sora gave his mom a tour around Ponyville. "Speaking of, there are the three troublemakers who reminded me what today was."

"They must be quite the handful if they get into a lot of mischief. Remind you of anyone, son?" The mare giggled as her son grumbled in response. "Not so easy, is it?"

"At least I can keep up with them faster than their siblings can," Sora said. "Or honorary sister for Scootaloo." As they watched the trio of fillies play, Pete poked his head around the side of the farmhouse and chuckled. He snapped his fingers, summoning a Bulky Vendor Heartless in front of the fillies, a non-threatening Heartless shaped like a gumball machine, but with random prizes in the glass dome on its head. "What the heck!?"

"Is that one of those Heartless things?" Ocean asked.

"Yes, but that's a Bulky Vendor," Kairi said. "It's...relatively harmless. With lots of rare materials inside it if anyone can catch it and turn the knob."

"But if one of those things are here, it could be possible there might be more around the farm. Come on, Kairi, let's do a sweep after we scare that thing off." Sora and Kairi both summoned their Keyblades. "Pinkie, watch mom and stay close to the farmhouse."

"Aye aye, Sora!" The two Keyblade wielders quickly ran out to the fillies as they stared at the oddly terrified Heartless.

"I guess Equestria's not all lollipops and rainbows after all, huh?" Ocean figured.

"I wish!" Pinkie said. "But even without Heartless, there would have been a lot more dangerous villains running around without us! Like Nightmare Moon, who was actually Princess Luna, Discord, who's now friendly even though he kinda-sorta betrayed us-" While Pinkie Pie listed off the numerous villains in Equestria they had faced, Pete creeped toward the two mares from behind. "-and then there was Tirek, who was a magic stealing centaur who actually took everypony's magic! Which is how we got that castle after we beat him and Twilight mastered her new powers we call Harmony Links, and it's kind of funny because she ended up acting like-!"

Pete stood behind Pinkie and slammed his fists down on the pink earth pony's head, surprising Ocean Breeze as she fell unconscious. The older mare turned her head to glare at the beast who dared hurt her pony friend, only to stare in shock with her jaw dropped at the strangest minotaur she could ever imagine.

"Whaaaaaaa...?" she uttered, gawking at the tubby, cat-faced biped wearing the ugliest of body suits with its dark blues and reds. "...What kind of minotaur are you supposed to be!? And why did you just hit her!?"

"Ain't none of your beeswax, little pony," Pete said. "Or should I say, 'Sora's mother'?"

"Wait, how do you know Sora? Or me?" the mare questioned.

"Oh, I know your kid all too well," he answered. "And if I'm gonna get him to finally quit messin' with me and Maleficent's plans, then I'm gonna use you as a bargaining chip." Ocean gasped and tried to flee, stumbling over her hooves as she turned around and tripped over her hooves, still not that used to running on all fours. Pete chuckled in amusement and grabbed the helpless mare, quickly clasping his hand over her mouth as she tried to call out for help. "This is just too easy! Hehehehahaha!"

Ocean Breeze struggled, but the henchman of Maleficent's grip was stronger than hers as he carried her away from the farm, leaving a note on Pinkie's face before leaving.

"What in Equestria is this thing?" Apple Bloom asked after she, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo stopped panicking over the nervous Heartless that appeared in front of them.

"Uhh, is this a Heartless?" Scootaloo asked as she looked at the Heartless emblem on the glass dome. "Shouldn't it be attacking or something?"

"It looks scared," Sweetie Belle noted as its eyes shifted warily between the fillies. She looked inside its dome, finding strange looking materials neither of them have ever seen before. "Is it a prize capsule?"

"Girls, get away from that Bulky Vendor!" Sora's warning startled the Heartless as it disappeared, quickly hiding nearby right as the stallion was close to catching it. "Dang it! That thing's hiding somewhere."

Before the fillies asked Sora what that Heartless was, he flew around the nearby trees and gave them a whack with his Keyblade. Kairi quickly stood in front of them, keeping watch of anymore Heartless that could ambush them.

"Girls, stick close to me," Kairi cautioned. "There could be more Heartless around."

"What was that thing Sora called it?" Scootaloo asked. "It didn't look dangerous."

"That's a Bulky Vendor, but if that thing showed up, there could be other dangerous Heartless around." They watched Sora fly around the nearby trees until one smack against one revealed the Bulky Vendor's hiding spot, the Heartless jumping in fright as it ran away from him.

"There you are, you little bugger!" Sora ran toward it, diving into a tackle as he grabbed it and rolled across the ground. He then planted the Heartless into the ground, keeping a firm hoof down on its dome to keep it from fleeing as he turned its knob. After a few twists, the Heartless exploded into prize boxes, dropping some materials useful for the Moogle shop to synthesis into items. "I hate those things when they show up. Harmless, but always running away when their caught in their hide and seek game."

After picking up the dropped materials, Sora looked around for anymore Heartless. With a distraction of a Heartless like that, he expected there to be an ambush of others that would attack Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo when they weren't aware.

"Aww, did it have to die after it got caught?" Apple Bloom asked. "What did it even drop, anyway?"

"Stuff you three aren't going to comprehend even if you figure out what they are." Sora and Kairi dismissed their Keyblades since the Bulky Vendor was the only Heartless around. "Let's hope that no more show up and-" As Sora looked back over to the house, finding Pinkie knocked out on the ground with his mother nowhere in sight. "Pinkie!?"

The stallion flew off to the downed mare, Kairi and the Crusaders quickly running after him when they saw Pinkie on the ground. Sora helped the mare up, dropping the slip of paper on her head as Pinkie groaned in agony.

"What happened?" Pinkie asked in her daze.

"That's what we want to know!" Sora said. "Where's my mom!? Please don't tell me she was the one who knocked you out and ran off somewhere else! She could have gone into the Everfree Forest! As natural as it is for her, she has no idea what dangerous creatures roam around in there!"

"Sora, calm down!" Kairi exclaimed, grabbing the panicked stallion and slapping him in the face to slap some sense into him. "I know your mom's smart enough not to wander around in a new world if she saw something dangerous that we had warned her about. And she wouldn't knock Pinkie Pie out if she likes her."

While Sora tried to breathe and Pinkie rubbed her sore head, Sweetie Belle picked up the piece of paper off the ground with her magic and read it. "...Wait, who's this 'Pete'? And...he has Sora's mom?"

"What!?" Sora quickly swiped the paper out of the unicorn filly's lime-green aura, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo surprised to hear the stallion brought his mom to Equestria.

"So that's where you went earlier," Apple Bloom said. "Ya brought your ma here? Back from where ya live?"

"Is she as awesome as you?" Scootaloo asked excitedly, but he didn't answer as he read the ransom note the dastardly grunt left him.

Hey, twerp! If you want your mom back safe and sound, meet me out by the mountain in the distance, where that large Heartless ran toward after Maleficent summoned that portal of darkness. If you don't, then she'll become a Heartless in our little army instead. Come alone without your friends, or that blue haired Keyblade wielder, or I'll turn her into a Heartless on the spot.  
Your ol' pal, Pete

"Pete," Sora growled angrily, threatening to tear the paper in half. "Of course. First he tried foalnapping Pound and Pumpkin, and now he's kidnapped my mom! How low is that fat cat going to go just to get me to give myself up!?"

Sora shot up into the air, dropping the note and flew straight off to the location he mentioned, the same place Aqua ended up fighting the Dark Hide last Nightmare Night. Kairi picked up the note, feeling worried that Sora was going to fall for a trap.

"Ugh. I need to tell the others. Even tell them Sora's mom is here and in peril." Kairi called back her Keyblade and cast Cure over Pinkie, healing her headache and snapping her out of her daze. "Pinkie, we need to split up and find everyone else. Girls, you stay in town. I have a bad feeling it's going to be dangerous."

Pinkie and Kairi split up to find the rest of their friends, regretfully needing to tell them the situation despite wanting to keep Sora's mother being in Equestria a secret. As they headed into town, the CMC began to worry about what was going to happen to Sora's mom.

"I think we should try to help," Scootaloo suggested. "Somepony taking away somepony else's mom? That's just not right!"

"Didn't Kairi just tell us to stay here?" Sweetie Belle said. "What if this Pete stallion is as dangerous as I think he is? What if he can actually call Heartless?"

"Well, if Sora's part of mah family, then his ma's part of mah family, too!" Apple Bloom said with a snort. "Let's go teach that jerk a lesson!"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo cheered as she and Apple Bloom ran after Sora.

"Girls, wait!" Sweetie Belle called out, only to groan and facehoof as she followed after them. "Not again...It's just like when we tried to find Troubleshoes, only this pony is more dangerous this time..."

(Desire for All That is Lost)

As Sora flew over the area by the mountainAqua fought the Dark Hide, he spotted Pete down below, holding his mother hostage as he began tying her wings tightly to her sides and her legs together. Diving down, he landed to the ground with a hard thud, Keyblade in his maw as he leered at the fat minotaur. Pete turned around as he heard Sora land, a sinister smirk on his lips.

"Well, well, took your sweet time reading that note I left behind, eh?" Pete asked.

"You've got a sick mind, Pete!" Sora shouted. "Give me back my mom!"

"Sorry. Not gonna happen." The pegasus growled and began running toward him, but Pete snapped his fingers, summoning Lance Soldier Heartless beside Ocean Breeze. He skid to a halt as he saw the erratic lance-wielding Heartless aim their weapons at the bound mare, grunting in frustration at Pete's cruel hostage tactic. "I wouldn't get too close, or else I'll have her turned into a Heartless for Maleficent's army."

"Let her go!" Sora demanded. "Quit bringing others into your schemes to get to me!"

"I know I can't even win in a fight against you, but that doesn't mean I can't play dirty in order to win," Pete said. "This ain't a little kid's game. There's no rules when it comes to real fights."

"You're despicable, you know that?" Ocean said. "Sora, just beat this heavyweight minotaur-cat thing. You're clearly better than him."

"Hey, I'm watchin' my figure!" Pete exclaimed in offense. "If he gets any closer, you'll end up losin' your heart, so don't act so brave!"

"What do you want from me anyway!?" Sora asked. "If you think I'm going to turn myself in or work for you, that's not gonna happen!"

"You've been in our way for far too long, twerp," Pete said. "What Maleficent and I want from you is to finally give up and fall into darkness." He chuckled and snapped his fingers, creating an impenetrable barrier around Sora as several Heartless of varying kinds suddenly appeared around him: Morning Stars, Fat Bandits, Large Bodies, Graveyards, Toy Soldiers, Living Bones with Shamans riding on them, and even more of the tougher, more annoying Heartless Sora faced in the past. Even the two Lance Soldiers disappeared and reappeared in the barrier, ordered to attack the Keyblade wielder now that he was trapped in the large arena. "And the best way to do that is an endless gauntlet that exhausts you until your heart is finally taken out of you!"

The Living Bones struck first, lunging at Sora as they tried to sink their teeth into the pegasus. He jumped high into the air to avoid them, distracted by them butting heads to notice the Toy Soldiers popped out of their boxes and fired at him. The shots from their fake muskets hit their mark with a blast of compressed air, the "gunshots" powerful enough to knock him out of the air and back down to one of the Fat Bandits. The Arabian Heartless took in a deep breath to try to burn the Keyblade wielder with its fire breath, but Sora flipped away from its range, backing up into a Morning Star with its fists readied to take a swing at him.

Turning around, he managed to block its arms, stunning it as he slashed away at the spike-ball Heartless. He was shot at again by the annoying Toy Soldier's guns, sending him straight for one of the Graveyards as it popped out like a jack-in-the-box, slashing at him with its scythe arms. Sora countered by shocking it with Thundaga, quickly dodging out of the way of a spinning Living Bones heading straight for him. The Shaman on its back began casting blue flares where he stood, making it harder for him to get a breather as the beast it rode on continued spinning around to hit him. It eventually did, along with the blue pillars of fire rushing up around his hooves, the Toy Soldiers constantly popping up their surprise musket dolls and hitting him with one hundred percent accuracy from how far he is from them.

While Sora struggled to survive, Pete guffawed as he watched the stallion get hit every time while his mother began to worry he wasn't going to win after all. Running up to the fields, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo spotted Sora getting attacked by so many bigger Heartless, the trio yelping as they flinched from a Fat Bandit's fireball shot heading toward them as they aimed at Sora. The fireball disappeared as it struck the barrier trapping them inside, which meant they were safe to some extent.

"There's so many Heartless in there!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "Come on, Sora! You can get them!"

"Hey, look!" Apple Bloom pointed toward Pete and Ocean Breeze, the former too distracted as he watched the show with the tied up mare unable to look away. "That must be Sora's ma!"

"And there's the guy who took her!" Scootaloo added. "But, what kind of minotaur has a face like that?"

"I don't think we should stick around here for long," Sweetie Belle warned. "What if those Heartless find a way out of that strange barrier?"

"It looks like the same one Trixie made when she had that Alicorn Amulet and attacked Sora to get revenge for her own mistakes," Apple Bloom said. "So they can't get out until somepony wins. Which means we can attack that no good bully for fillynappin' Sora's ma! Let's get him!"

Scootaloo ran with Apple Bloom to attack Pete, Sweetie Belle letting out a sigh and shook her head before chasing after them to help. "Hey, you big, fat, cow!"

"Huh?" Pete turned his head toward the galloping fillies charging at him, reacting too late as Apple Bloom gave him a hard buck right in the shin. "YEOW!" he yelped, grabbing his leg with both hands as he hopped up and down on the other. "Ow ow ow ow ow! You little-!"

Pete grunted as Scootaloo tackled him, knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground. "Cutie Mark Crusaders Hostage Rescuers!"

Hearing the pegasus filly, Sora looked over to his mother and Pete, watching Scootaloo and Apple Bloom jumping up and down on the minotaur's gut. "Girls!? What are you-!?"

One of the Lance Soldiers began flying around erratically as it held onto its lance, smacking Sora around and bringing his attention back to the Heartless surrounding him. He grabbed onto the lance, controlling its flight as he rammed into a few other Heartless before slamming it down into the ground. He had managed to kill a few of them, but another new Heartless took its place as he was bombarded with attacks, especially from the long-ranged Toy Soldiers sticking to firing at him with their muskets.

Pete finally got some air back in his lungs, staring at the two fillies who attacked him. "Why I oughta-!" He swiped his hands at them, but Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were faster than the taller minotaur and leapt off his stomach. He got back up to grab them, only to feel one of his legs get swept and trip him in a split by Sweetie Belle's magic aura pulling his leg. Pete groaned in agony and fell over on his stomach, feeling unbridled pain in his groin. "Ooooooogh! That hurts!"

"Good!" Scootaloo said, kicking Pete hard in the nose.

With him down for the moment, the Crusaders ran up to Ocean Breeze and tried to untie her bondings, but the rope Pete tied her up with were too tight for them to pull apart. "What are you three doing!? This is really dangerous, in case you didn't notice!"

"Don't worry, Sora's ma!" Apple Bloom said. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders are here to help!"

"Oh boy. You three must really drive my son ragged if you do this stuff dangerously on a daily basis." Pete recovered from the slipped split as he stood up, glaring at the fillies as he stomped toward them.

"Get over here, you stupid horses!" He grabbed all three of the Crusaders by their tails, hanging them upside down as they flailed around to try to flee from the angered minotaur. "And I thought those two younger ones were a bigger pain! And they were tots!"

"Let us go, mom-stealer!" Scootaloo shouted. "You're in big trouble when the others show up!"

"Oooh! I'm so scared!" Pete said in mock fear, only to scoff in their faces. "Am I going to face your whole class of puny little pipsqueaks like you three?"

"Pete!" Running up to them and around the barrier, Pete's jaw dropped as he saw the Mane Six and the other five Keyblade wielders approach them. He was even more shocked to see Terra and Ventus back, clearly remembering them after recognizing Aqua from the Everfree Forest last Halloween. The Keyblade wielders had their blades out, unable to help Sora through the shield keeping him inside the onslaught of Heartless, though seeing Twilight with a Keyblade only irritated him further. "Let them go!"

"Oh you have gotta be kidding me!" Pete exclaimed, pointing at Twilight. "Are you guys just giving those Keyblades away like candy to a kid!? Might as well just give everybody in the worlds one if that were the case!"

"Even after all these years, you really love to keep causing trouble," Terra said. "Hard to believe you teamed up with Maleficent, I almost didn't believe Aqua when she told me. Now, unhand those three fillies and release Sora's mother."

"Guess he didn't understand the part about not bringing any help, especially with these three little runts." Pete held out Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo in front of him, jostling them around in his grip as he continued holding them by their tails.

"Let go of mah sister, ya no good varmint!" Applejack warned.

"And mine as well!" Rarity added.

"Gonna give you such a pounding if you so much as messed with Scoots, you fat jerk!" Rainbow shouted, putting up her forehooves and jabbing the air.

"If you want these three back and Sora's mother, then you better stay back and hope he does the right thing and get slain by the Heartless so I can finally be rid of one of you annoying brats!" Hearing Sora grunt in pain brought everyone's attention, the stallion getting slammed into the barrier as the Morning Stars spun around on one of its spikes like a top and rammed into him.

Sora had used up his magic healing himself earlier, but the bombardment of attacks brought him back down to being heavily injured once again. No matter how many he killed, even getting rid of the Toy Soldiers' constant barrage of shooting him didn't help much as he avoided their close-ranged slashes from the jack-o-lantern part of it to kill them, more of those Heartless appearing just like the others to irritate and injure him. All he could do was block and evade, but the swifter Living Bones always caught up with him with their lunges and spin attacks, leading him to get ambushed by the other Heartless Pete summoned to try to kill him.

"Ok, I'm getting real sick of these potshots and being chased around like prey," Sora uttered. "I'm getting rid of all of you right now!" Activating his Drive Forms, Sora's body burst in a flash of light as his clothing began glowing, the shockwave sending the nearby Heartless flying away from him. His clothes began turning yellow as he shifted into his Master Form, but he gasped as he felt the light backfire on him, unable to stop the inevitable change he would undertake in front of everyone. "No! No no no!"

The light around him suddenly turned dark as his body was surrounded in a sphere of darkness. Everyone gasped in shock at what was happening, Kairi and the Mane Six already afraid as they've seen Sora's Anti Form before and barely managed to beat him back to normal. The darkness disappeared as Sora dropped to the ground, his body now a dark black from head to toe, his forehooves bearing claws, his body hunched low with his tail twitching erratically.

"W-What in the world just happened!?" Riku asked. "What happened to Sora!?"

"Oh no," Kairi whispered. "Not again..."

(The Other Promise)

Sora slowly lifted his head up, his legs and head twitching as it began to slowly turn toward his friends. Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack began backing away from the barrier while Aqua, Terra, and Riku gasped in horror when they saw his yellow eyes staring back at them.

"He's...turned into a Heartless!?" Aqua exclaimed.

Pete was utterly baffled, dropping the Crusaders in shock as the fillies stared at Sora in fear, wondering what had happened to him. Sora's mother stared at her son, utterly terrified by his sudden transformation as the creatures he destroys.

"Not good," Rainbow uttered. "This is so not good!"

Ignoring the Heartless around him, Anti Sora focused on the six Keyblade wielders, his darkness's instincts kicking in and taking over as he run at a blur toward them, smacking into the barrier as he furiously clawed at the magical trap containing him as if he were a rabid animal. Startled, Aqua, Terra, and Riku had stepped back, almost forgetting about the barrier, though Kairi and Ventus stared in horror.

"What happened?" Terra asked. "What was he trying to do!?"

Kairi and Ventus looked at each other, the former understanding how the younger pegasus stallion knew of Sora's dark secret since he was a part of Sora's heart for a decade and a half. "...His Anti Form."

"'Anti Form'?" Aqua questioned. "Sora had another of these Drive Forms? One that could turn him into this?" Looking back at the mares, they clearly knew about this just as much as Kairi and Ventus. "...How long have you known about this!?"

"I've known because I was inside Sora's heart as I was recovering," Ventus responded, turning to his friend. "It's happened before. Several times as he used his friends' powers to activate his Drive Forms before he was able to master them and use them at will." Anti Sora gave up trying to break through as he heard the other Heartless rush at him. Everyone soon saw the extent of the dark form's power and speed as he zipped past the tough Heartless with his claws, slashing at such blinding speed that neither Keyblade wielder could ever keep up with. It was terrifying to experience as he slashed through each Heartless, moving too fast for the Toy Soldier's to even shoot at, unleashing barrage after barrage of swipes, dark energy blasts, and killing off some of his foes in the goriest way possible if they ever spewed blood from their torn ligaments or hoof-sized holes in their bodies. "It's something that appears by random chance, and his luck gets worse every time he uses his Drives. He's not himself as his darkness takes complete control while the real Sora is trapped inside, watching the carnage he unleashes upon anything, no matter if it's friend or foe."

"And the rest of you?" Aqua asked the others who knew.

"...Last winter," Kairi answered. "Donald and Goofy were there, too. He was pressured into showing off his Drive Forms, and it went horribly wrong. He can't stop himself, and he attacked us...The only way it'll end is if is Drive Form runs out of time or if we knock him out." Looking at the barrier, Anti Sora was relentlessly killing Heartless as they continued appearing to try to stop him. Unfortunately, none of them barely left a scratch on this form of his, and their numbers were dwindling. Kairi looked over at Pete, desperate to know if he brought enough Heartless to keep Sora distracted until he reverted back to normal. "Pete, you need to keep calling more Heartless!"

Snapping out of his shock, he leered at the unicorn. "Why should I listen to you!? What the heck is going on here!?"

"Pete, I'm serious! If you don't want Sora to kill you, keep calling more Heartless!" she begged.

"Is this some kind of practical joke?" As Pete scratched his head, still trying to figure out what was happening, Anti Sora destroyed the last of the Heartless. The barrier fell, now causing a lot of concern now that the wild Anti Form was free to leave the area he was trapped in. He looked over at Pete, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo quickly running behind Ocean Breeze for protection, despite her being tied up. "Oh. That's not good, is it?" His question was answered as the Heartless pegasus sprinted toward him. "Yipe!"

Pete quickly cast his protective barrier up in defense right as Anti Sora was right up in his face. He scratched wildly at the magical shield, unable to break through, but the minotaur was absolutely terrified. He should have listened to Kairi, but that was all the Heartless he had with him, and they were all slain. While being rolled around by the attacking stallion, Rainbow and Ventus ran up to the Crusaders and Sora's mother to save them.

"Rainbow, get these three back to town!" Ventus ordered. "I'll help her!"

"Got it!" Rainbow grabbed the fillies and flew back to the others, Applejack and Rarity taking their sisters while she carried Scootaloo. Knowing just how dangerous Sora was last time, the mares quickly fled for safety to let the Keyblade wielders handle this, but Twilight stayed behind. "Twilight, come on!"

"...No. You girls keep going," the alicorn said, the chain hanging off her Keyblade glowing as she accessed all six of her Harmony Links. "I'm staying to help."

"...Ok. Just be careful." Twilight nodded as she watched her friends leave, looking back at the darkness-controlled pegasus still attacking Pete.

"Ok, I'd like this to end now!" Pete begged as he was constantly bashed around. "I'm starting to get sick!"

Anti Sora smacked into Pete's barrier hard, sending him rolling off toward Ventus and Ocean Breeze with a yell. Ventus looked behind him, holding his hooves out to stop the minotaur's rolling, but Sora warped forward and gave the shield a hard buck, Pete's hold on his barrier giving out as he smacked into the young stallion, sending them both tumbling across the field. Anti Sora turned his head to Ocean, the terrified mare desperately squirming away as Ventus failed to untie her before getting smacked by a heavy minotaur. He began stalking her like a hungry predator, his body twitching as he crouched low, ready to pounce on the defenseless mare that was his own mother.

"Sora, stop!" Riku shouted, flying in front of his friend's mom. "Get out of that-!"

The white pegasus barely blinked before Anti Sora suddenly appeared in front of him, catching him off guard as he swiped at his friend against his will at mach speed. Riku couldn't even see him or counter as the Heartless stallion moved swiftly in his blind spots, juggling him back and forth across the ground until he knocked him in the air. Before he leapt up to thrust his claws into the falling stallion, Aqua teleported behind Anti Sora and blasted him with a Blizzaga spell at point blank range, freezing him in a block of ice.

"There, that should-" He suddenly broke free of the ice faster than Aqua expected, catching the mare off guard as she went on the defensive when he lunged at her. She evaded his slices, casting a barrier around herself as he tried to get behind her, but his hoof burst through her shield as she quickly dove away. "H-How was that even-!?"

She turned around to swing her blade at him, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Aqua, behind you!" Terra called out as he rushed forward, Aqua turning around to only get smacked hard in the face by a hard kick, sending her spiraling across the plains. She planted a forehoof down on the ground, using the momentum to right herself back on her hooves, rubbing her sore face from the swift side kick. Terra dashed forward, spiraling like a corkscrew in his second dash as he swing his Keyblade down on the Heartless, but despite being a form of darkness, Anti Sora stopped the blow by grabbing the heavier Keyblade with both forehooves. "Urgh! H-How...strong...is this form!?"

Riku landed on the ground after recovering from getting knocked up in the air, rushing forward to attack from behind. He thrust his blade forward, catching Anti Sora's head twisting back to look at him as he pushed Terra's Keyblade aside. The stallion leapt into a spiral, dodging Riku's Keyblade as it missed him by mere inches, flapping his wings to dash into the white pegasus as he tackled him to the ground. Pinning his friend to the ground, Anti Sora choked Riku with one clawed hoof as the other reared back to run through his heart.

Before he killed his best friend, Twilight slammed into Sora in a purple blur, sending the dark stallion rolling across the grass before landing on his feet, charging into the alicorn as her enhanced speed managed to keep up with his with each block she made. While on the defensive, the tip of her Keyblade lit up as she set random Mine traps around them for him to step on, hoping any of the statuses from the blasts would hinder him a little bit. She couldn't keep up with him after he began warping around her, each pass he made striking her as she yelled out in pain before getting bucked hard in the chest, sending her tumbling back toward Riku, who caught her before she skid to a painful stop.

"Twilight, are you ok!?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," Twilight said with a wince. "Let's see if he can last in the little minefield I set up around him."

Her plan, unfortunately, didn't work out as well as she thought. As soon as Anti Sora stepped on her mine, it blew up in an explosion of colors, but nothing had affected him at all; not even a slight change in color from his blackened body and yellow eyes. He zipped past the Mines only Twilight could see, setting them off without getting so much as a scratch on him.

"He's way too fast," Riku uttered. "Why isn't he changing back to normal!? Is he messing with us!?"

"No. He can't change back," Twilight said. "The only way this will end is if we survive long enough or knock him unconscious." Anti Sora began sprinting toward Twilight and Riku, focused on attacking the mare who hit him last. The alicorn quickly held out her Keyblade and surrounded herself and Riku in a pink barrier, protecting them as the dark pegasus pounded his hooves into it. "I don't think we'll be lucky enough to make either solution possible with how aggressive he is!"

Twilight's barrier counterattacked as a wolf's head roared and lunged at Anti Sora. He grabbed the magical animal's jaws as it bit down on him, shattering the defensive counter with a hard punch to its maw, sending the couple flying back from the backfired shockwave. Before he tried attacking the downed pegasus and alicorn, his ears twitched as he heard a whirring noise behind him. Turning his head, he spotted Terra wielding an incredibly large and heavy cannon similar in shape and design to his Keyblade, a large sphere of energy building up at the end as he aimed his Shotlock, Ultima Cannon, at the Heartless.

"Let's see you avoid this!" The Ultima Cannon fired the energy sphere, making contact and blowing up around Anti Sora. Keeping his grip on the massive cannon, he charged up another shot as the Heartless stallion leapt out of the smoke and charged straight toward him. "Jeez! How tough is he as a Heartless!?"

Terra fired the last round at point blank range, only to miss as Anti Sora leapt over it and head straight for Twilight and Riku. Kairi quickly ran in front of them and deflected the shot with Reflect, sending the large energy ball flying in the air until it blew up. Terra turned the Ultima Cannon back into his Keyblade as Anti Sora dive-bombed him, blocking his sharp-clawed hooves, only to get bombarded by a small energy ball of darkness that formed in between his fetlocks and fire salvos of dark energy on the earth pony stallion.

Ventus groaned as he came back to his senses, pinned under Pete's body, his eyes spinning from being rolled around like a hamster in an out of control hamster wheel. "Get off of me, Pete!" The young pegasus grunted and managed to pull himself out from underneath the dizzy minotaur.

Pete soon came to and sat up, rubbing his head as he shook the cobwebs out. "Ugh. I'm glad I know that spell, but I hate when it can knock me around like that." They heard Terra yell as he was struck by Anti Sora again, sent sprawling to the ground by a powerful throw toward Aqua, the unicorn jumping over him as she tagged in to distract the dark stallion until the form's time wore out. "Oh, this is not good! He's more dangerous than ever! I don't think even Maleficent can control him!"

"You have to help us stop him!" Ventus said.

"Are you kiddin'!? You're on your own!" Pete summoned a portal of darkness, fleeing for his life as Ventus gawked in bafflement. "Good luck! You chumps will need it!"

"Hey! Get back here, you fat chicken!" Ventus chased after the minotaur, but he ran through the portal as it disappeared. Growling, he ignored Pete's cowardice and flew over to Sora's mother, still bound and fearing for her life. "Hang on, ma'am. I'll finally get you loose."

"What happened to my son!?" Ocean exclaimed. "Is this permanent or something!? Why is he attacking everyone!?"

"He can't help it," Ventus explained. "His Anti Form is like a caged animal on a rampage. The real Sora's still in there, but his body's being controlled by his darkness after he tried using his Drive Forms."

He heard Aqua let out a grunt as Anti Sora breached through her defenses again, knocking the blue unicorn hard across the field with a hard kick in the chest, sending her tumbling into Terra as he struggled to get back up. His eyes were set on the pegasus teen, sprinting toward him and Ocean Breeze. Kairi tried to distract him by firing spells from a distance, but he avoided the Thunder spells raining down on him and the volley of Fire and Blizzard spells aimed in front of him. Ventus didn't have time to cut the mare's bonds loose as he held his Keyblade out to defend himself.

"Sora, stop!" Kairi called out, teleporting beside Ventus to help assist him. "Fight back! You have to try! Don't give up on us!"

The stallion didn't listen as he warped between the two Keyblade wielders, both unable to react as he grabbed both of their necks and gave them a powerful shock of dark energy. Kairi and Ventus screamed out in pain, their muscles going limp as their bodies were paralyzed, dark electricity sparking over them. Anti Sora threw them aside, staring down at his mother as his limbs twitched. He stood over her, grabbing the mare by the neck and held up a hoof, aiming directly at her chest.

"Sora, please stop," she begged. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you are, you must find some way to break free from this thing you turned into." Anti Sora tilted his head in confusion as Ocean thought he was able to hear her. "You've gotten yourself out of trouble before, and you fought worse Heartless things from what you, Riku, and Kairi have told me...I know you can fight this..."

The stallion's claws flexed as he moved his foreleg back to take her heart. Ocean Breeze winced and shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. She waited for what felt like hours, the others watching as they could barely stand after getting bested by the Anti Form. Finally, something happened after several minutes, the trapped mare gasping as she felt something wet hit her face. Looking up at Sora, she saw a tear running down from one of his cheeks, his poised hoof ready to strike shaking as if he was unable to go through with the deed he was about to do.

(Musique pour la tristesse de Xion)

 **"...R-Run...away...from me,"** Anti Sora said with an eerie distortion in his voice.

He thrust his hoof down, slashing his claws through his mother's bindings, catching her off guard at the clean cut her made, yet didn't harm her in the slightest. Anti Sora backed away, clutching his head as the real Sora inside began struggling with his darkness, keeping himself from hurting the only family he had. He began thrashing around, slamming his head into the ground to knock himself out and end his Drive Form, but his darkness was more resilient every chance his Anti Form appeared.

His mother scrambled to her hooves, desperate to help her son in any way she could, even though she didn't know what to do. "Sora, honey-"

As she got close, she yelped as he forcefully shoved her away from him so he wouldn't hurt her. All she could do was watch as her child struggled, writhing on the ground as he pounded his head with his hooves to fall unconscious. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, the darkness around him dispersed as his body flashed a bright light, returning him to normal as he gasped and panted heavily on the ground. Sora rolled over onto his stomach and slowly stood up, his head hung low as tears flowed down his face, his darkness now revealed to Aqua, Terra, Riku, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and his mother. He heard his mother's hoofsteps as she approached him, unable to look at her after she saw him turn into a Heartless.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, slowly dragging his hoodie over his head. "I'm so sorry..."

"Sora...sweetheart, it's-" Ocean tried to reach out to him, but Sora flapped his wings and fled, heading straight to the Castle of Friendship and lock himself in his room. "Sora!" The mare tried to run after him, but he was too fast in the air and couldn't fly after him with no practice using her new wings. She slowed to a halt, sighing miserably as today went from great to absolutely horrible this Mother's Day. The others slowly stood up, heavily injured, but thankfully alive, Twilight cast her Kindness Harmony Link's healing butterflies, the curative insects fluttering over everyone as they healed their injuries in a bright pink glow after landing on them. The concerned mare looked at Kairi, seeking answers to what had happened to her son. "Kairi, what happened to Sora? How did he turn into...that?"

Kairi sighed, needing to explain to everyone else who saw Sora's Anti Form for the first time in as much detail as she could. "Let's find the other girls and talk at the castle. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are going to need to hear this, too..."

After gathering the others and arriving at the castle, everyone sat around the Cutie Map in the throne room as Kairi gave Aqua, Terra, the CMC, and Ocean Breeze how Sora's Anti Form was created. Sora may have been able to explain it in better detail, but being unable to control his darkness and watching him attack his friends and mother left him depressed as he hid away in his room. It was a shock for the fillies and Sora's mother to hear he had once become a Heartless to wake the Princess of Heart from her slumber, their hearts connected as one for so long after Destiny Islands was destroyed by the darkness.

"...So, that explains how a form like that was created," Aqua pondered, knowing Sora had given up his Heart for Kairi thanks to that potion, though it still shocked her to know this had happened several times after he gained the ability to use his Drive Forms. "And it happens by random chance...No wonder he doesn't resort to using it in every encounter against the Heartless."

"Wow," Sweetie Belle uttered, wiping away her tears after listening to the sacrifice Sora made for Kairi. "He must really love Kairi that much if he...actually gave his heart to you."

"But...does that mean he's in a lot of trouble?" Scootaloo asked. "I mean, that Anti transformation thing was all an accident, right? It's not like he meant to turn into that thing on purpose."

"But he couldn't change back," Riku said. "He can freely revert back to normal after the fight's won...but his own darkness tries to take over him, even though its existence is temporary." He sighed, leaning his back against the side of his throne. "Why didn't he tell me about this? We both clearly suffered from the darkness in some way, but where I had once accepted it and regretted using it, his keeps coming back by force on a gamble..."

"What did you think when Sora found out you used the power of darkness?" Kairi asked.

Riku grumbled, the answer plainly obvious: his best friend would hate him. But Sora didn't give up on him when he tried out of listening to Maleficent's lies and influences. Now he was afraid everyone would hate him after accidentally showing his Anti Form out of bad luck, possibly getting reprimanded by Aqua, and eventually Yen Sid. What was worse for him now was that he had almost attacked his own mother against his own will, fearing she would never look at him the same after that terrifying moment.

Ocean was scared, but for her son with whatever consequences he would face over his darkness than being brought to another world. She knew Sora all too well; a young boy who grew up getting himself into trouble, but when he behaved, he was always the happy-go-lucky one with a big imagination, naive at times, though he has a big heart and cares about his friends and family. That didn't mean he never got upset at anything, though. Ever since his father's death, he had lost his cheerful nature and barely left the house. It took a visit from Riku and Kairi one day to bring that part of Sora she loved so much back. Now that he's older and taking on a responsibility that can result in the lives of millions being lost to the darkness, he was deadly serious about everyone's well-being, though he still retained that goofiness not only as a part of his behavior, but also to hide his true feelings.

She was still reeling from the thought that her own son had once turned into a Heartless before, and to save the girl he pined for ever since they first met in school when they were younger. She never knew he had given up his life, and neither he, Riku, nor Kairi ever told her he made a sacrifice just to save Kairi, someone he cared about dearly. As stupid as it was to do such a thing, it was still noble of him to rescue the ones he loves if it meant the cost of his life. But his Heartless, after coming back thanks to the young girl he cherished with all his heart, still haunts him as that beast still lives inside of him, waiting to come back out when he's in peril and shifts to one of his Drive Forms. But he did fight back; he struggled to take back control to stop his darkness from harming his mother with his own hands, only to feel guilt and pain for hurting everyone and hiding this dangerous form from everyone.

"Ma'am?" The mare looked up at Aqua as the room was silent, everyone seemingly waiting for her input on the matter. "I know this is all a bit much to comprehend, but..." The unicorn let out a sigh, having an internal struggle with her decisions after witnessing Sora's transformation. "...Sora has done a lot for every single world he's been in. Saving lives from the threat of darkness, making friends with their inhabitants, and putting himself at risk for anyone in need...Are you still shaken up by what he had turned into?"

"...Honestly...I'm mostly shocked to hear that my Sora, my baby, gave up his own life a few years ago," Ocean said. "And while my home and everyone, including myself, were just...gone..." After hearing Sora's voice come from the dark stallion that loomed over her earlier, she could hear the pain that came from him; fear of being hated by her after her life was almost ended by his Heartless. She could never hate him; it was an accident that couldn't have been helped, no matter how hard he tried to prevent it. "I'm scared, but not by what happened. I'm scared for him."

"I think all of us are," Kairi said. "That darkness that could come out at any time was one of the reasons why he was afraid to ask me out. He was afraid of hurting me, plagued with terrible dreams of what would happen if he wasn't stopped." She looked over at the others, the Equestrians greatly concerned for what would happen to Sora now that Aqua, Terra, and Riku have seen his Anti Form and were attacked by him. "Even though it was an accident, he feels utterly responsible for something he can't control...I tried to help him with my light, but his Heartless is just as strong as his own heart, even stronger than anything he's faced in the past."

Ocean looked back at Aqua, known as the more experienced Keyblade Master of the group from what Kairi had told her while discussing Sora's Anti Form. "...Sora's not in any trouble because of this...is he?"

"...He should have been in trouble for meddling in affairs of the other worlds in the past, but then again, all of us had to blend in and take action at some point," Aqua said. "Bringing you to another world, along with speaking of who he truly was and what the Keyblade could do to the Heartless with this six mares, and now these three fillies-" Aqua waved her hoof at the Mane Six and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "-is supposed to lead with consequences, but Celestia, the ruler of this world, has been in contact with Master Yen Sid when I had spoken with her when we first met, it doesn't seem to matter at this point if everyone can at least keep a secret..."

A moment of silence passed, everyone already dreading it as they felt a "but" coming on. "...But...?"

Aqua sighed, tapping her hoof against the surface of the map. "...But, after seeing just how dangerous Sora's darkness is from the power of his Drive Forms...I will have to report this to Master Yen Sid since Sora was given this ability in his tower." The others gasped in shock, unable to believe Aqua would think of giving Sora a serious punishment, or at worst, planning to take away his Keyblade permanently after all he's done for everyone. "I know what happened was accidental, but we can't look away from this. Sora's Drive ability is far too dangerous with that Anti Form lying in wait to come out on account of bad timing. But the call will have to go to Master Yen Sid, since he was the one who gave Sora this power in the first place."

"Aqua, you're not planning on actually confiscating his Keyblade permanently, are you?" Terra asked. "Not after the struggles he's faced, able to take down foes we ourselves have had trouble stopping."

"I don't want to do that to him, Terra," Aqua said. "He's just as important as any one of us here. But we need to do something about that Heartless form of his: either rid him of his ability to use those Drive Forms, find a way to contain his Anti Form when it appears, or revoke him as a Keyblade apprentice. He could have taken any of our hearts, or anyone else's if he can't be stopped."

"...If Sora does lose his Keyblade, can he still stay in Equestria?" Apple Bloom asked hopefully.

"...I'll think about it, Apple Bloom, but I doubt he will if there are Heartless in any of the worlds he decides to visit. Equestria included." The young Apple wilted, which clearly meant no from Aqua's disappointing news let down gently.

"Well, if Sora ends up getting punished, then can you at least wait until tomorrow for you and your master to hand down your judgement?" Ocean pleaded. "He's already upset as it is, and if has to end up going back home after being 'fired' for being hero protecting the innocent from the Heartless, I want to at least help him feel better and realize what happened earlier wasn't his fault. I'm not going to let this Mother's Day end horribly when my baby's down in the dumps after he risked getting in trouble just to bring me to this world for a day of experiencing a childhood dream I thought wouldn't be possible."

"Yeah. Tomorrow would definitely be better," Aqua agreed, rubbing her cheek, still feeling a little sore from getting kicked upside the head earlier. "I've had enough excitement for one day, and there's already too much stress from this problem."

"Thank you," Ocean said. Kairi soon escorted the pegasus mare through the castle to Sora's room, while the others tried to relax from the terrifying Anti Sora attack. As much as the mother wanted to explore the castle and see everything in the crystal palace, but her son's needs came first before hers, and he needed some reassurance. "Some day this turned out to be. Then again, our home was destroyed by darkness before, so some worse things have happened."

"I think most of us would have expected you to scream or panic a lot more than being this calm," Kairi said.

"My heart was pounding out of my chest after I thought I was close to meeting my end, but I believed Sora could pull through...Or, maybe I was lucky...?" Ocean Breeze let out a sigh, completely unsure herself if it was luck or not that Sora had finally found the strength to stop himself. "He can't really take the reigns on that Anti Form, can he?"

"No," Kairi said with a shake of her head. "He said it felt like being trapped in an unbreakable cage in his heart. He could see, hear, and feel everything his darkness does. He was a mess the first time it happened, and he was afraid of hurting anyone if we were in the middle of a fight and his Anti Form replaced whichever other form he decided to take."

They reached the depressed stallion's room, but as Ocean Breeze tried to open the door, the knob wouldn't budge. "Oh, he locked himself in." She knocked on the door lightly to get his attention. "Sora, honey? It's me and Kairi." No response. "Oh dear...How are we going to-?" Kairi summoned her Keyblade and aimed it at the lock, firing a small beam of light that went into the keyhole, unlocking it for them. "...That's actually very convenient."

"They're shaped like keys for a reason," the unicorn said. "Though not all locks can be opened so easily like the chest that created this castle."

"Not very useful as skeleton keys if that's the case..." With the door unlocked, Ocean opened it and got a look at Sora's bedroom, which seemed almost similar to his own room back at Destiny Islands. He was laying in his bed, the covers pulled over him, his clothing tossed against the wall in a small pile on the other side of the room. Both mares walked inside, hearing Sora sniffle under his sheets as they approached the bed. "Sora?"

The pony-sized lump winced, clutching the sheets tighter over himself. "Go away," Sora mumbled.

"Sora, none of us are mad at you," Kairi said. "It was an accident, just like the last time."

"Only I could have killed mom, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo," the stallion grumbled. "And I hurt you again...I hate using those stupid Drive Forms! Why does that one have to keep coming out at the worst possible time!?" Sora tossed around, keeping the covers held over him as if trying to remain invisible to his mother and Kairi. "Now Aqua knows, and she's going to tell Master Yen Sid, and I'm going to lose my Keyblade and head straight back home!"

Sighing, Ocean sat down on the bed beside Sora, gently rubbing his back. "Sora, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Yeah. Sure. And I'm not a danger to my friends when I turn into a heart stealing creature of darkness using a power that's supposed to help me in a pinch!" Sora tried to swat his mother's hoof away while trying to keep himself curled under the covers. "Why does this keep happening? Why can't I win against it?...I can't even fight my own darkness for control."

"Sora, you have," the pegasus mare assured. "That thing controlling you could have killed me right then and there, but you pulled through and held yourself back. You saved me from yourself."

"I was losing, mom," Sora uttered with a sob. "I tried, and tried, but I can't do it...I was lucky it ran out of time before it won back control again...That's all I have is luck, but I don't have any when it comes to this Heartless..." His grip on his sheets loosened, squirming away from his mother's touch as he tried burying his head under his pillow. "I'm dangerous to everyone..."

"It was an accident," Ocean Breeze reassured, moving closer to him despite his protests. "Accidents happen. No one else blames you for that one hiccup."

"So it's ok for me to think killing you, my own mother, all my friends, and my girlfriend when I 'accidentally' turn into a monster is ok? Yeah! That's fine!" Sora said sarcastically. "Might as well find Xehanort and tell him, 'Hey, I just killed all my friends by turning into a Heartless! Let's team up and shroud the worlds in darkness!'"

"...Just like it was ok for you to sacrifice yourself by turning into a Heartless to wake Kairi?" Sora let out a choked gasp, his body frozen stiff at his mother's question. Slowly, he poked his head out from his covers, his teary eyes staring at the pegasus mare in shock. "Apparently, on all your misadventures as a Keyblade wielder, traveling to all kinds of worlds, you left out the part where you killed yourself." Sora slowly looked at Kairi, only for Ocean's hoof to stop him and force him to look back at her. "She told me everything about that just a moment ago. I understand you did it out of love for her, but for goodness sake, Sora, what were you thinking?"

He looked away from her, unable to find a reason why except it was the only one he could think of to stop Radiant Garden, formerly known as Hollow Bastion, from having swarms of Heartless being released. Slowly, he crawled out of his bedsheets, staring down at his hooves while avoiding eye contact with his mother.

"...I-I wasn't," he said after several moments of silence. "...Because...our home was destroyed...I didn't think it could come back after closing the Door to Darkness..."

"And why hide something like this from me?" Ocean questioned. "I hear now that my baby ended up killing himself when I had no idea what was happening. What if I was still around with the islands and it wasn't truly gone? I would have heard from Riku or Kairi, if either of them made it back, that my only son gave up his heart and turned into a Heartless just to save the girl he loves. I can't bear losing you just as much as we lost your father."

"But I almost killed you!" Sora argued. "It would feel even worse than knowing dad's gone if I took out your heart with my own hands! You don't have any idea how painful it is to have that kind of power control you like that! I felt my hoof clasp around your neck, I saw myself ready to plunge my other hoof in your chest and take away your heart! When I'm like that, I'm nothing but a mon-!"

Ocean slapped Sora hard across the face, stopping his emotional outburst as he blankly stared into space. Kairi stayed silent, highly shocked as she watched the two pegasi arguing, unsure of what to even say. He slowly turned his head back to look at his mother, ignoring the red mark burning on his cheek, Ocean Breeze tearing up as she leered at her son with a sorrowful, sympathetic gaze.

"...Don't you dare say that," she said. "Don't ever think that, Sora..." The stallion was speechless, still in shock from the slap to his face, watching his mother's tears spill down her cheeks. She then pulled him into a tight embrace, confusing him as she held him close. "That thing is not you. You're a brave, strong young man, risking your life for everyone you hold dear. All that I care about is that you're still you, even inside of that creature you become by complete accident. Your friends do as well. Who would ever leave someone with a heart that big, finding the strength to fight back against their own darkness to keep the ones he loves safe?" Sora's lower lip quivered as fresh tears streamed down his cheeks. He buried his face against his mother's neck and hugged her tightly, feeling her hooves caress his head and back to console him. "Don't ever let that demon make you think you're just like it. I will always love you, no matter what."

Kairi grinned as she watched the heartfelt moment between Sora and his mother. She could see he was slightly better from her words, assuaging his fears of being abandoned for a power that was dangerous and out of his control. She was a little jealous, never having much recollection of her real parents as a child and wishing she had a mom like Sora's, but being around him and Riku was more than enough for her new family. She backed away, leaving mother and son alone until they both calmed down. However, just as she opened the door, she heard a few yelps as a few ponies that leaned against the doorway fell into Sora's room.

Sora and Ocean looked at the doorway as Pinkie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were on the ground in a pile, the others standing out in the hall as they were all eavesdropping on them. "How long were you guys there for?"

"What!? What are you talking about!?" Pinkie asked as she and the Crusaders quickly stood up with innocent grins on their faces.

"They were clearly eavesdropping," Riku said. "We...also wanted to make sure Sora was alright."

"...Really?" Sora asked. "But...after I-"

"It was an accident," Aqua spoke up, interrupting Sora. "If I had known about your Anti Form from the start, we could have avoided the surprise and the pain that came along with such a powerful form." The stallion's ears drooped as he felt like hiding his face against his mother's shoulder in shame. "However, we do understand why you wanted to keep it hidden after Kairi explained your reasons, but-"

"But there's no way we're going to think any less of you because of your darkness haunting you and fearing you'll hurt everyone," Riku finished, walking into the room and approached the flabbergasted stallion. He then gave Sora a hard punch in the shoulder, making him wince. "You're too stubborn to give up on me when that happened, and we'll be doing the same so you can understand we only care about you being you, not an uncontrollable Heartless or someone possessed by one."

"...Riku..." Sora's eyes welled up with tears as he smiled, ignoring the pain in his shoulder from the jab and hugged his best friend.

Feeling a bit awkward, Riku patted his emotional friend's back. "Ok, ok. Just don't start bawling on me."

Pinkie and the trio of fillies ran toward them and joined in the hug, trapping Riku in Sora's hooves as he groaned in annoyance. "We still love you, Sora!"

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle agreed with Pinkie.

"Y'all are still family to me, and Ah'll help ya feel better like ya do for me," Apple Bloom said.

"And as scary as what you turned into was, it kinda looked pretty cool," Scootaloo added. "Too bad you can't control it, but that would be awesome if you could!"

"Can I not be squished in a group hug with you guys?" Riku asked, though his question remained unanswered as Pinkie only squished him harder against Sora's hug. The rest of the Mane Six, Kairi, and Sora's mother joined in on the group hug just to spite Riku, his annoyed sigh making them laugh. "Guess not..."

The rest of the day went by without anymore complications, thankfully for Sora's sake. Despite the surprise of his Anti Form appearing as he activated his Drive Forms, his mother still had her day in Equestria and enjoyed it until sunset. She got to know the rest of the mares a lot better, though Rainbow tried to teach her how to fly with her wings even though she only had a few hours left before she headed back home. She preferred keeping her feet on the ground after her first experience flying in the Gummi Ship, along with the warp speed it had that brought her to this world.

She even got to know the previous generation of Keyblade wielders, even if she wanted to chew Aqua out for making a difficult decision involving Sora staying as a Keyblade wielder or not. There was no doubt she did have some wisdom, despite looking a bit too young to be around her age, but after hearing what struggles these three have gone through, it was a lot worse than what Sora had been through. She also noticed just how strangely similar Ventus looked compared to her son: aside from the hair, voice, and style of wielding their Keyblades, he could have been Sora's younger brother if she ever had a second child.

Eventually, the day had come to an end as the sun began to set. After saying goodbye to everyone, unable to wait for them to come by Destiny Islands for a visit and spend a nice summer day on the beach, Sora started up his Gummi Ship as his sat down in one of the seats.

"Well, aside from a little kidnapping and an accidental transformation, I have had a blast," the mare said. As she began putting on her belt, she realized she was still a pegasus. "Uhh, Sora? There any chance you can turn me back to-?" Her body began glowing brightly, the spell on her finally wearing off as she was back to being human. "...Never mind. As fun as it is being a pony, I missed having my hands to grab things."

"Twilight didn't find having hands all that fun when we went to an alternate universe of Equestria through a portal," Sora said. "It was pretty weird being in Canterlot High, having our friends as humans while also being in a school again."

"And you ended up missing a couple years while you were out protecting worlds," the woman reminded, making the stallion groan. "I guess that doesn't matter now that you're pretty busy saving worlds and all that."

"I doubt I'll be doing that anymore after today..." The ship took off and left Equestria, Sora's transformation upon leaving the world making his mother wish he was a pony permanently.

"You can't stay as a pony for me just a little while longer?" she teased.

Instead of a retort, Sora said nothing as he began setting the Warp-G up to warp them back to Destiny Islands. He was still a bit upset about what will happen to him tomorrow, knowing he would pay a price for his darkness, whether it be a slap on the wrist or be punished. She sighed, clutching onto her seat as the Gummi Ship warped through space until they slowed once they caught sight of their home. The second time wasn't as bad as the first, a little surprised that she got used to it so quickly, though it could be her worries for her son overriding the exhilarating thrill of traveling at light speed.

The ship touched down outside of the town, far enough from the civilization to not be seen as he opened the ramp. "Well...I hope next year I'll make next Mother's Day a little bit...safer..."

The concerned mother got up from her seat and approached Sora, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Honey, it's ok."

"How can you be so sure?" Sora asked as he looked up at her. "I just know I'm going to fall even further behind as a Keyblade Master now. Or, at worst, be forced to stay home and never see any of my other friends outside of this world again."

"Well, wasn't Riku in the same boat as you?" she asked. "You two both had your share of darkness controlling you, and he's still fighting Heartless with a Keyblade. I have a gut feeling that your master will still keep allowing you to fight if they can figure out how to solve this Anti Form problem." Sora looked down with a sigh, his mother gently lifting his chin up and gave him a smirk. "Come on, Sora. Don't be like that. You're a master at getting yourself out of trouble. You'll be able to get out of this mess, this funk you're in, and one day, finally show that dark side of you that it can't control you."

"Easy for you to say," Sora muttered, but he couldn't help but grin. He stood up from his seat and hugged her, feeling her return the embrace. "I love you, mom."

"And I love you, too," she said back. As she pulled away, she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for today, Sora. Best Mother's Day gift I've ever had. A lot more than the time you gave me those weeds you pulled out of the front yard when your were six."

"I forgot what day it was and wanted to get you something," Sora argued. "...When I had no money of my own to buy any nicer flowers for you."

The woman giggled at his failed attempt to reason his actions that year. "Well, it was the thought that counted. Though, that needed a bit more thought than it should have."

The Keyblade wielder chuckled sheepishly, bringing his arms behind his head. "So, you need me to walk you back home?"

"I can take care of myself," she said. "It's not that late in the evening and the town's not that dangerous, you know?"

"R-Right. Just making sure..." Even though his mother told him she could walk back home by herself, he stayed by her until they walked down the ramp. "I...guess I'll let you know how everything goes tomorrow."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," she said. "If you're still a Keyblade wielder, you and your friends better come by Destiny Islands for a vacation someday. That includes your pony friends, too."

"Yeah. Count on it." The two of them gave each other one last hug before Sora left again, both of them not knowing whether he would be back home for good or he will continue being a protector of light and a defender against the darkness. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you, Sora." They broke the embrace, Sora's mother watching him walk back inside the ship as she stepped back.

She could tell he was still worried, but she knew everything would turn out ok. If he sacrificed his heart to save Kairi and be brought back to life after that, he could make it through just about anything. She watched the blocky spaceship fly up as the ramp closed, rising up high until it zoomed off into the orange sky of the slowly setting sun in the distance. After seeing a twinkle of light shine in the fading sunlight, she returned home, praying her son will be ok.

(Friends in My Heart)

As she walked inside the house, she grabbed a photo album from the living room and made her way outside on the backyard porch, overlooking the island Sora, Riku, and Kairi played around on as kids. She turned the pages, looking back on the memories she kept from her youth up until now. There were pictures of her as a girl playing on the very same island, running around on the shores with her friends, though as she became a teen, there were photos of her with a boy who soon became her boyfriend, then husband several years later.

She then flipped over to pictures of Sora, from the day he was born to the most recent picture of him, Riku, and Kairi when they finally came back after what felt like forever since their home was destroyed. Each photo played back those fond moments of her baby boy almost as if it had just happened yesterday, bringing a nostalgic smile to her face. Unfortunately, that grin turned into a frown as she looked through the pictures during the time of her husband's death. Even though Sora was grinning in some of them after several months without any memories since that day, she could see a glint of sadness in his eyes. Nothing had felt the same without his father around anymore, Sora sharing the exact same personality his father had when she met him many years ago: wild, silly, a bit of a naive nuisance, but had a big heart and cared greatly for her.

She had lost track of time as the sun had finally set, closing the book and looking up at the night sky as it was filled with millions of stars. "Sora," she uttered to herself, wondering which one of those stars out there was Equestria. "You have so many wonderful friends who helped you, from when you're feeling down to when you feel like you've been beaten. Always let them give you the strength you need to get back on your feet. Never push them away, even after what happened today." She held the book tightly to her chest as she headed back inside, stopping in the living room to stare at a picture of herself, her husband, and five-year-old Sora standing together, the young boy grinning widely for the camera. "We won't abandon you. Never forget that, Sora..."


	105. Sora Faces His Darkness

(Kairi III)

Afer Sora returned back to Equestria, he immediately went to his room in the Castle of Friendship. He couldn't fall asleep as it got late in the night, staring at his bedroom ceiling as his mind wracked through scenarios of the punishment he would face. Of all the worst times for his Anti Form to make an appearance, it had to be in front of his friends, wiser and more experienced Keyblade wielders, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and his own mother. Even though everyone forgave him, since it was an accident, he still felt guilty for his actions he couldn't control. But, when morning comes, they were all going to leave for the Mysterious Tower, to meet with Master Yen Sid and inform him of his dangerous powers.

He rolled around on his mattress, unable to fall asleep due to his worries. He gave up trying to shut his eyes as he sat up and looked out the window, Luna's full moon shining down on the land. She would probably be wondering where he was if he wasn't sleeping, if there were any Nightmare Dream Eaters needed to be taken care of or any ponies in Ponyville suffering from a nightmare he can help them with. He got up from his bed with a heavy sigh and took a stroll around the castle.

Thinking something to drink would help, he headed for the kitchen to see what was in the fridge. When he arrived, he yelped in surprise when he saw Ventus leaning by the counter, expecting him to walk in.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

Sora groaned, nodding his head slightly. "You have some sort of psychic link to my mind after being a part of my heart for nearly fifteen years?"

"Call it a hunch." Sora ignored Ventus and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "That, and knowing you're in big trouble with a master can make any student tremble. Assuming that student isn't an arrogant know-it-all who thinks he's better than everyone else."

"I knew I was going to get in trouble the moment that...that form first came to me," Sora uttered, raiding the fridge as he poured himself some apple juice. "I really thought I could get away with hiding it, but I failed that. Twice. And I nearly got everyone killed. Again!" He growled at himself, slamming the refrigerator door shut. "My own mom was put in harm's way no thanks to Pete! Everything always ends up working out great for me until someone ruins it by putting someone I care about in danger! He was lucky I didn't kill him while I was a Heartless so that I'd take out his heart, or whatever's in that empty chest cavity if he stoops so low as to kidnapping my mom and two infants!"

"Sora, calm down!" Ventus shouted, stopping Sora's tirade. "What Pete did was despicable, yes, but he's a major idiot when it comes to his plans. He failed, everyone's not badly hurt, your mom and the girls are safe, no repercussions."

The older stallion grumbled as he approached the counter. "Except I'm gonna lose my Keyblade."

"And all of us thought you were supposed to be the Pinkie Pie of us humans," Ventus muttered to himself.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Not important," Ventus said. "Look, as badly as things can get, at some point, things will get better. Maybe you won't lose your apprenticeship. Riku hasn't been kicked out after what happened."

"But that was before we were even considered apprentices to Master Yen Sid," Sora corrected. "Everything before we really began our training was due to us getting involved with Ansem and Xemnas's plans, and we just so happened to be skilled enough to take them on and put an end to their plans. And we barely had any training at all. Riku was pardoned and he became a Keyblade Master after saving me. I'm pretty much like Terra; used darkness, but against our will in front of everyone...Right?"

Ventus knew Sora had a point, but he shook his head in disagreement. "When Terra wasn't considered a Keyblade Master by Master Eraqus, I think he knew what Terra did wasn't his fault and was willing to give him another chance after a while. You've saved dozens of worlds without any proper experience, just going by your own instinct and a style of combat that easily throws your opponents off guard." Sora just sighed, staring at his drink. Even though Ventus was trying to cheer him up, he still had a feeling that he wasn't going to remain a Keyblade wielder any longer. "Sora, I've watched from your point of view when I recovered enough to see and hear my surroundings. My heart came to you when I felt the light within yours, where you had a lot more potential than you realize.

"Everyone needs you, Sora. Your heart has connected with so many people, from every world in need of help from the darkness..." Ventus brought a hoof up to his chest, resting it over his heart. "That goes for Terra, Aqua, and me, too. You even said it yourself, and other times before: 'My friends are my power.' Your Drive Forms may show that's true physically, but at any other time, it's an undeniable fact, which is why I know you will always and forever stay a Keyblade wielder, fighting along with us against the darkness."

Sora looked up at Ventus, a little surprised at the wisdom he gave. Granted, he is supposed to be older than him, and he has seen the struggles he's been through from inside of his heart, but it was so weird for Sora to get a lecture from a teenager who really did have the proper training as a Keyblade wielder. With his Harmony Form, a Drive that held the power of six powerful gems united to create a magical power great enough to save one from the corruption of darkness and bring harmony to the land, it was also a connection between six special mares destined to become best friends. They were also his friends, adding to the ever growing number he's made, giving him more strength to win over his opponents as they also gave him the same power they wielded when united as one.

Looking down at his own hoof, the illusion of dark claws from his Anti Form flashed in his mind. He knew that the stronger one's heart is, so will their Heartless and Nobody, and his was by far incredibly strong. He was lucky enough to best Roxas, his own Nobody that could wield two Keyblades, but he was somehow able to pull through and deal a finishing blow after feigning to be defenseless when his Keyblade was knocked out of his hands. His Heartless was even stronger, his dark form always berserk after its time was cut short the moment Sora released his heart to save Kairi and taking control to find her as he followed her light. Its opportunity when he used his Drive Forms was like payback, letting out all of its pent up aggression and going for anything it sees just to spite him, and it gets harder and harder to take control every time his Anti Form overtakes any other form.

It was always a struggle for Sora to keep himself from relying on his Drive Forms. He never wanted to hurt his friends, or his family, and he fights so hard just to stop himself when his darkness is unleashed. He almost lost his mother, and even though she forgave him for something he can't control, he didn't want this to happen again after he struck Kairi when she first saw him like that. If there was a way he could fight his own Heartless without killing it, otherwise he would end up like Ventus and have his heart shattered, his light lost in the universe unless he found someone who would willingly let him into their heart.

Sora put his hoof down and sighed, conflicted on what his future will hold. "...I really hope you and my mom are right, Ven," he said, finally grabbing his glass of juice and downing it in a few gulps. "...I'll be prepared to expect losing my Keyblade, but I have no idea what I'll do if I'm forced to go back home."

"You won't," Ventus reassured. "It's too bad I can't give you any support with the others at Master Yen Sid's tower. Someone needs to stay and watch the castle while everyone's gone, making sure the worlds aren't covered in Heartless from the maps."

"Wait, Terra's coming?" Sora asked quizzically. "I thought he'd be the one volunteering to stay behind to lay low from Xehanort."

"He insisted on going. Said he had enough staying in Equestria for a while and needed to stretch his space legs." Ventus chuckled as he smirked. "Though, I have a feeling it's got a lot more to that than just leaving Equestria and visiting Master Yen Sid again."

"What makes you say that?" Sora asked.

"Well, ever notice how Aqua reacts when anyone walks in on her when she and Terra are alone in a room?" Ventus asked. "She freaks out, blushes, and stammers while trying to act aloof, while Terra's a lot more calm than her...I have a funny feeling they're not just hanging out all the time because we've all spent many years apart from each other."

Sora's interest was peaked, hearing a few instances from the others about Aqua's odd behavior with Terra, even remembering walking into the kitchen one day while they were together. "That might explain why she freaked out and threw Terra to the other side of the kitchen that day...You really think those two are dating?"

"Maybe, but Aqua's doing a poor job of keeping it a secret," Ventus said. "Reminds me of how you acted around Kairi when you two met. How exactly did that end?" Sora groaned, slamming his head on the counter in embarrassment. "Oh yeah! You said hi, then smacked into the wall while you paid attention to her than your surroundings."

"I thought you were still recovering during that time," Sora grumbled.

"Being a part of you, I could also look back at memories you reminisce on." Sora leered at Ventus, the younger pegasus wearing an innocent grin. "Hey, blame yourself. Not my fault you've got some fond memories that are also quite humiliating."

"...I hate you..." Ventus laughed, though Sora couldn't help but grin. His mind was diverted from what tomorrow might bring him, if only just a little. Sora lifted his head off the counter and put his empty glass in the sink to clean later, then approached Ventus and gave him a light jab on the shoulder. "Thanks."

"Eh. You just needed a little bit more of a pep talk," Ventus said with a shrug of his shoulders. "And a reminder of how strong you truly are."

"I guess...though, I doubt I'm strong enough to keep my Heartless in check if it happens again..." Sora let out a yawn, his exhaustion from today finally catching up to him. "I think I'm finally tired enough to actually get to sleep. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Good luck, Sora," Ventus said, Sora giving the teen a silent wave with his wing as he walked past him.

Sora walked back into his room and climbed into bed, staring at the moon and bright stars out his window before closing his eyes. "I'm gonna need all the luck I can get..."

Morning seemed to have come far too quickly for Sora after everyone got ready to leave. Terra and Aqua would go on ahead on their gliders, mostly for the former to let Yen Sid know he was freed from Xehanort's control and where he had been the last few years since his return. The Mane Six followed Sora, Riku, and Kairi to their Gummi ships to travel to the Mysterious Tower, all six mares just as concerned about Sora's fate as a Keyblade wielder. Ventus and Spike came along to see them off, though the baby dragon was a little disappointed that he was forced to stay behind while the others went off to another world.

"Come on, Twilight," Spike whined. "Why can't I come too? I know there's other worlds out there thanks to the map. I wanna see some of them, too."

"Sorry, Spike, but it's a bit too dangerous for a baby dragon to be wandering around in another world," Twilight said. "Who knows how anyone would react if they saw a little dragon walking around with us?"

"So? I can take care of myself. I helped bring the Crystal Heart to Cadence while climbing down from the top of the castle and having those dark crystals nearly knock me off." His reason wasn't convincing enough as Twilight shook her head, still not allowing him to come along. "Oh, come on! All of you girls get to go! And apparently, you guys went off to have fun at a festival in another world without me! You didn't even get in any trouble after you left for their master's place before!"

"We should have, but Princess Celestia knows just as much as we do thanks to Master Yen Sid, so the laws of protecting the world order don't seem to matter much," Twilight said. "Especially with the Heartless running around and those with a Keyblade end up getting involved in some problems they can't help but solve in order to stop them."

"T-Then let me get a Keyblade too! I just need to touch one, right?" Before Spike could beg for Sora or Riku to let either of them touch their blades, Ventus stepped on the baby dragon's tail to keep him from getting any closer.

"Spike, it's not that simple," Ventus said. "Only a Keyblade Master or a wielder who recites the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony can give someone else a Keyblade. Or if one finds them. Considering how dangerous the situation is with Xehanort, I don't think Aqua's going to allow someone your age to get into any sort of danger like that."

"But what am I meant to do in the castle if I have a throne?" Spike asked. "I don't have a cutie mark and can't possibly do any friendship solving quests. I can't fight off anything unless I had the Crystal Heart with me to power up my fire breath..." He let out a miserable sigh and sat down, staring at his feet in sadness. "I barely go on any fun adventures..."

"Come on, Spike. You're just as important as the rest of us," Riku said. "Remember what we talked about when we were sucked in that comic of yours?"

"Yes, but I'm not a little kid anymore," Spike said.

"I know, Spike. We all do," Twilight said. "But this stuff is a lot more serious. With what happened yesterday...I'm glad you weren't there to see Sora like that, and he was a lot worse than any Heartless we've seen in his Anti Form. He could have come after any one of us out there." She walked up to the pouting baby dragon and hugged him. "It's not like with Sombra, even though he was a lot more dangerous than anything we've ever faced. I didn't have any choice but have you take the Crystal Heart to Cadence when I was caught in that trap. None of us wanted you to get hurt, even when you went to try to find yourself during the Dragon Migration."

Spike didn't say anything, but he understood why, even if he found it a bit unfair. Twilight let go of her number one assistant and walked into Riku's Gummi Ship, everyone ready to go once they were strapped in their seats. The blocky spaceships flew off and left Equestria, warping off through space once they were far enough away from the world to the Mysterious Tower.

(Magical Mystery)

Aqua and Terra arrived at the Mysterious Tower,jumping off their gliders as their armor disappeared. It had felt like an eternity for Terra since he last saw Master Yen Sid, and he was already feeling nervous meeting up with the wizard again. He's already come this far, not letting Xehanort continue scaring him into hiding forever now that he has Aqua and Ventus back again. There might not be any way to bring back Master Eraqus and the Land of Departure back to their knowledge, but they can at least avenge him and their home.

"Nervous?" Aqua asked Terra, seeing he was really tense just looking at the window where the old magician's study was located.

"Very," Terra answered. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves, but it didn't do much to help. "I'm more nervous than we where about to take our Mark of Mastery exam...You don't happen to have any orbs of light infested with darkness to distract me, do you?"

"Just get inside, Terra. Quit acting like a terrified five-year-old." Aqua gave Terra a light shove forward, making him stumble toward the steps. "I'd thought facing the Unversed, Heartless, or fighting Xehanort would have been scarier than meeting Master Yen Sid."

"Yeah, well, try meeting with an old master when you were possessed by a madman who used your image to be a couple of dangerous creatures bent on destroying every world in the universe." Terra groaned, running a hand through his hair as he looked up at the door to the tower. "And I thought Sora was the one who was supposed to be more worried..."

"I told Master Yen Sid what happened to you," Aqua said. "He knows you had no part in anything Xehanort had done. All of us were used by him, and we didn't realize we were being tricked until it was too late." She took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Terra calmed down a bit as he looked at her, feeling a bit more relaxed knowing she wasn't just going to let him enter Yen Sid's study by himself. "Don't worry. I'm right here."

"...I know," he said, squeezing Aqua's hand right back with a more confident grin.

The couple walked inside the tower together and climbed up the stairs to reach the study. They soon arrived at the door to the room after climbing up the enchanted stairway, Terra slowly opening the door to find the blue-robed wizard sitting at his desk. Yen Sid was busy looking through his books to notice the two Keyblade wielders walk up to his desk. Terra cleared his throat to get the wizard's attention.

"Yes? What is-?" As he looked up, Yen Sid paused when he finally noticed Aqua, and to his surprise, Terra. "...Terra..."

"...Master Yen Sid," Terra said, bowing in respect to his superior before standing up straight.

"...Well, I didn't expect this," Yen Sid said, standing up from his chair. "You have returned to us, Terra."

"Yes, Master," Terra said. "I've...been back for quite a while."

Aqua and Terra both explained how it was possible for Terra to have returned after his heart was possessed by Xehanort's darkness, the older master stroking his beard in thought once they were finished. "I see. That does make a lot of sense. Xehanort had returned when his Heartless and Nobody were destroyed, and taking control of your heart with his power meant you two were connected through your hearts. That also explains why Ansem and Xemnas looked similarly like you, Terra. But, why didn't you come back to my tower when you regained your former self?"

"I was...kinda worried about Xehanort trying to take back his old vessel, so after I tried to find Aqua, I hid in Equestria to stay low," Terra reasoned, rubbing the back of his neck in shame. "I sound a bit pathetic when I've been trained to fight Heartless for a living."

"I would have done the same thing after I had escaped from the Realm of Darkness," Aqua said. "Knowing Xehanort was still around, I would have fled somewhere and trained my absolute hardest to try to outmatch him if I encountered him again."

"I think you did plenty of that for a lifetime, even though it should have been me trapped in there more than you." Aqua lowered her head, clutching her arm as she let out a sad sigh as she was reminded of her greatest mistake. "Aqua, don't worry about it anymore. What's done is done."

"I know, but some things you regret can't ever be forgotten..." She looked up at him, wishing she could turn back time and stop herself from saving Terra so no one else had to suffer. "...Still, I'm just glad all three of us are back together again."

"'Three'?" Yen Sid questioned. "Do you mean Ventus? He has awoken from his slumber?"

"He has, and you would never guess where his heart was after all these years," Aqua said. "It was inside Sora's heart."

"Hmm..." The wizard was astounded by the information, but as he recalled the former unconscious teen from long ago, there were some similarities between Sora and Ventus. Yen Sid sat down and smirked, almost finding the two boys as twins just from their personalities and faces. "Well, Sora's heart must have had a stronger light than yours and King Mickey's, Aqua. We're quite lucky to have him around." Aqua and Terra winced, both unsure how much longer Sora will be around helping them save the worlds from the threat of darkness. "Where is Ventus? Was he not with you two?"

"Actually, he's back in Equestria," Terra said. "Sora, Riku, and Kairi are coming over as well with Twilight and her friends, but Ven stayed behind to watch Twilight's new castle for us."

"Yes, I have heard from Celestia that her former student had earned herself a new castle," Yen Sid said. "And the six of you are now appointed as her knights to protect her new kingdom, I presume."

"You could say that," Aqua said with a nervous giggle. "But...about Sora-"

"Yo, gramps!" Barging into the room, Lea approached Yen Sid's desk, not even paying attention to his two guests. "I was just down at Agrabah yesterday to deal with those Heartless you said were-" He froze when he finally noticed Aqua and Terra, the former a little annoyed at his entrance, even though the more experienced Keyblade wielders walked in unannounced as well, the latter a little shocked and confused seeing him again. "...Didn't know you would be having guests, otherwise I would have set up some tea and crumpets."

"Lea!?" Terra finally exclaimed after his brain caught up with his voice. "W-What are you doing here!?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention Lea's a Keyblade wielder too?" Aqua said, making the brown-haired man balk in surprise.

"Since when!?" he asked. "...Wait, don't tell me you-"

"It just came to me," Lea said, holding out his hand and summoning his Keyblade. "Completely out of nowhere too after I requested to be a Keyblade wielder. Kinda weird coincidence, huh?" After showing off his blade, he hung it over his shoulder. "So, she's this special friend you were searching for, huh, Terra? I knew that armor on her shoulder looked just like that full suit back in Radiant Garden."

"So you really did know Terra," Aqua said, crossing her arms over her chest while leering at the lackadaisical red-head. "And you couldn't have told me about him being alive when we last met?"

"I promised him not to let anyone else know he was alive," Lea said, looking at Terra as he pointed a finger at his head. "Kept it memorized."

Aqua rolled her eyes in annoyance at his annoying catchphrase. "Anyway, what were you saying about Agrabah?"

"Oh, right. Nearly forgot." Lea dismissed his Keyblade and looked at Yen Sid. "Like I said, I headed down to Agrabah in my ship since you don't want me using portals of darkness to get around places...which is a bummer not to do anymore while I'm wearing this coat. But I digress."

"And what happened?" Yen Sid asked.

"Well...those Heartless you sensed were attacking that world...I didn't see any." The wizard lifted a brow in confusion, his stern gaze demanding an explanation. "I searched everywhere for them, but there was no sign of darkness anywhere. I even walked around the desert for a little, and still nothing."

Aqua chuckled, all three males' attention turned to her. "I went to Agrabah and a few other worlds the other day and took care of them for you."

"You did?" Lea asked. "How could you have known when you and the others were off in pony land?"

"Twilight's castle back in Equestria also became a hub for us Keyblade wielders," Aqua explained. "There's this holographic map created by the magic from the castle when all twelve of us sat in our thrones, along with a crystallized map in the center that showed a closer layout of not just Equestria's world map, but other worlds as well. How we knew of the Heartless invading the worlds, and even ourselves, were black and white lights on the worlds: black for Heartless, and white for us. It's still relatively new, and the map alerts all of us if there's a friendship problem to solve only in Equestria, so there's probably a lot more to the map than we know of."

Lea's jaw hung open, his mind completely blown, while Yen Sid was just as surprised and highly intrigued with the magic of Twilight's castle. "Wait a minute," Lea said, snapping out of his stupor as he counted out Aqua and Terra, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the Mane Six on his fingers. "There's eleven of you. Who the heck is the twelfth ruler of that epic castle?"

"I think the twelfth chair belongs to Ventus," Yen Sid said, taking a wild guess at the obvious question.

That name clicked in Lea's head, memories of meeting with someone named Ventus several years ago flashing through his eyes. What was strange was the fact that, upon remembering the Keyblade wielder back then, he had the same face, eyes, and hairstyle that Sora's Nobody, Roxas, had. He slowly scratched the back of his head, trying to process the realization as it doesn't make a lick of sense to him.

"Ventus...Hey, did he have spiky blonde hair and wear a pale green armor thing on his left shoulder?" Lea asked. Terra and Aqua both nodded their heads, the confirmation only confusing him. "...I know it's been a long while since I met him with Isa, but...he also looks like Roxas..." He was then caught up on the confusing topic of why Sora's Nobody looked more like Ventus than him, even what had happened to the young teen after Lea last saw him. "...Wow...That's really confusing. No wonder why Roxas didn't look a lot like Sora...At least I know he's ok...Well, NOW he's ok after losing his heart."

Outside through the windows, Terra, Aqua, and Lea noticed Sora, Kairi, and Riku's Gummi Ships fly in and make a landing near the small patch of land with the Mysterious Tower. "Speaking of Sora...I guess we'll wait for them to come up here so all of us can discuss what we tried to say."

Lea winced when he saw Pinkie bouncing down the ramp of one of the ships outside. "Oh, great. You brought the whole gang. What exactly is this about Sora that requires everyone to join in on the party?"

"Did somepony say party!?" Pinkie asked, suddenly appearing behind Lea.

He yelped and leapt away from the pink menace, looking back at through the window and back at the earth pony repeatedly while stammering in confusion. "Y-You were just-How did you even-!?"

"I took the stairs!" Pinkie said. Lea was about to question how that was possible, but he kept reminding himself not to do such a thing when Pinkie's involved with anything. He gave up with a groan, slumping his shoulders while Pinkie approached Aqua. "So, is Sora in trouble?"

"We didn't get to the point of our visit yet," Aqua said, looking at Lea. "Apparently, someone interrupted us before we could say much."

Yen Sid stood up from his chair again as he looked out the window, watching the rest of the group begin heading inside the tower. "What exactly has happened to Sora?" he asked as he turned back to Aqua. "What trouble has he gotten himself into this time?"

"...You'll know soon, Master," Aqua said, already anticipating how things will go.

A moment later, the others finally reached the study as they walked in, the Keyblade wielders bowing to Yen Sid. "Now that everyone appears to be here, what was it that Sora has done?" No one spoke up, not even Aqua as she began feeling anxious for Sora. "Judging by the looks on your faces, it does not seem like good news after all."

"I'm a little curious myself," Lea said. "Did he pull some sort of prank that's not allowed in the Keyblade wielder's code of honor or something?"

"No...it's...a lot worse than a harmless prank..." Sora stepped forward as everyone's eyes were on him. He might as well get it over with instead of waiting any longer. He took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Master Yen Sid, do you still remember the day I first met you? When the three good fairies gave me a new set of clothes along with my new powers?"

"Indeed," the wizard said with a nod. "They are much better suited for you, as well as the power of your Drive Forms. They were vital for your journey when confronting the Nobodies."

"I know...but, this is where the worst part comes in..." Sora paused, bringing a hand up to his chest as he looked down. "...There's...another form I have that I thought I could hide...but it comes out by chance, and I can't control it." He looked back at his friends, all of them concerned for him as he explained everything to Yen Sid and Lea. Sora sighed and turned back to his master. "...It turns me into a Heartless."

(Organization XIII)

"What!?" Lea exclaimed. "W-What the heck does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Sora said. "I turn into a Heartless: darkened body, yellow eyes, sharp claws in place of my hands, and impossible for me to control...It's happened many times in the past, but twice, I attacked my friends...I almost hurt my mom, too, when I brought her to Equestria yesterday for Mother's Day."

Yen Sid remained stoic as he took it all in, but Lea was utterly baffled. "This has happened several times in the past? And all by the luck of the draw when you use those forms of yours?" Sora and the others nodded their heads. "...Yeesh...And I thought being a Nobody was dark enough when you have no heart..."

Kairi stood beside Sora as she gazed pleadingly at Yen Sid. "Master, that form of his isn't Sora's fault. His Anti Form is dangerous, but he isn't using its power on purpose. I even tried letting my light give him power to take back control, but it didn't work. I knew this, and so have Twilight and her friends, all seven of us keeping it a secret because he was afraid of what would happen to him; as a Keyblade wielder and as a friend." She grabbed her boyfriend's hand, holding it tightly. "Sora was so upset when he attacked us, and he blamed himself for something he can't handle."

"She's right," Twilight spoke up. "As dangerous as his Anti Form was, we don't blame Sora for ever letting that thing come out."

"It ain't even his fault the first time," Applejack added. "He was pressured into showin' us what them Drives of his can do, and it just appeared without him wantin' it to."

"And our sisters saw it yesterday as well," Rarity said. "Luckily, we took them far away from him and they didn't get hurt, but even they can see it wasn't his fault."

"Don't take his Keyblade away, Mr. Yenny Cid!" Pinkie pleaded, suddenly appearing at Yen Sid's feet as she begged. "We don't want him to leave Equestria forever!"

"Pinkie, for goodness sake!" Twilight levitated Pinkie away from the old wizard, Yen Sid not even batting an eye at the mare's randomness.

The old master shut his eyes, deep in thought. It was clear they all knew what Sora's form was dangerous and considered a threat if he ever used his Drives again, which they guessed he would face serious consequences for using it when it accidentally shows itself. Yen Sid opened his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Well, I figured that this would have eventually come up," he said. "But a lot later than I expected."

Instead of hearing what judgement Sora would receive, everyone stared at the wizard in confusion to his response. "...Uhh, what does that mean, exactly?"

"Wait. Master Yen Sid, you actually KNEW about this?" Aqua questioned.

"Yes." Everyone was shocked to know the old wizard had seemed to know all this time, which only made Sora worry more if he actually was planned on being punished if his Anti Form appeared.

Rainbow Dash flew right into Yen Sid's face, barely flinching while the others all winced at her actions. "You mean you knew about this and nearly got us all killed!? What the hay is the matter with you!?"

"RAINBOW!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Terra shouted, Sora and Kairi grabbing the pegasus by the tail and forcefully pulling her away from Yen Sid's personal space.

Twilight facehooved, wishing that the two of the most expressive of her friends didn't constantly act before thinking. "Relax. I believe I should be scolded for not telling Sora about this sooner. However, had I told him of what dangers there were with the abilities he would acquire, he wouldn't have been strong enough to fight back against the Nobodies."

"Then why didn't you tell me!?" Sora exclaimed. "Was it some kind of test for me before I was officially an apprentice under you!?"

"Would you have accepted this power if I did tell you?" Yen Sid asked. Sora grunted, unable to retort as the obvious answer would have been no. "Exactly. During that time, Sora, you had just woken up after a long sleep. You had been informed of what happened when Mickey, Donald, and Goofy tried to uncover what was wrong with Jiminy's journal."

"I also told him why he had been asleep for over a year," Riku piped in. "His memories nearly erased by Kairi's Nobody, Naminé, and were pieced back together by her while I tried to find the rest that were a part of Roxas."

"During that time in a deep sleep, the abilities you learned prior to wielding the Keyblade were lost, leaving you quite vulnerable until you gained it back," Yen Sid continued. "I needed to give you something to help give you an edge until you were back on your feet. Even if it meant withholding information on your dark form."

As Sora thought back to when he woke up in that mysterious lab in Twilight Town, he did feel a bit weaker than what he could remember before falling asleep. All the skills he learned, his strength, even the spells he learned were basically lost, almost like he had started his journey all over again. And if their master knew about this, then he had one question he needed to ask that everyone wanted to know.

"...How exactly did you know?" Sora asked.

Instead of answering right away, Yen Sid stood up out of his seat once again and began making his way to the door connected to another room of his study. "I suggest we all enter this room. I'll show you how I knew, but not just Sora's 'Anti' Form, as you call it."

(Just Wondering)

Everyone grew curiousas Yen Sid opened the door and walked into the adjacent room. They followed him inside, the room familiar to Sora, Riku, and Kairi as they've been in this room several times. More bookshelves with several other books on magic and whatnot, a large wardrobe in the corner of the room, and several mirrors covered by tarps scattered around. As much as Twilight wanted to see what were in the books, she restrained herself and focused on how Yen Sid knew about Sora's darkness manifested as a Drive Form. The alicorn soon realized that this looked like the very same room she spoke with the old magician through the mirror Celestia used to communicate with him when the princesses were kidnapped by Discord's chaotic vines.

"Look at all the mirrors in here," Rarity commented. "Why are they all covered?"

"All of them may show reflections, but all of them are magical in their own way," he explained. "Princess Twilight knows of the one I use to communicate with Celestia, though I don't want her to panic hearing the knowledge of one of my pupils with a darkness he cannot control."

Yen Sid lifted his hand, waving it around as he levitated six of the concealed mirrors he needed up into the air and over to them. Placing them out in a row in front of the group, Sora recognized the strange power that radiated from them ever since he glanced at them the first time he entered the Mysterious Tower.

"I sense some incredible power coming from these mirrors," Aqua said. She looked at each mirror, and even though the reflective surfaces were covered, she could feel a different kind of power flowing through just from sight alone. "These mirrors must be radiating energy from what Sora's Drive Forms can do."

"You are correct, Aqua," Yen Sid said. He gestured Sora to step forward to the far left mirror, doing as he was told as he stood in front of the mirror. He then lifted the tarp away from the first mirror, showing Sora's reflection, but the clothes the mirror of him wore were red, just like if he were in his Valor Form. Surprised, Sora looked down at his own black clothes, seeing he hadn't changed while the others watched in awe and confusion. "The first of your many forms; a form in which your strength is amplified, allowing you the ability to wield two Keyblades at once, and enhancing the speed of your strikes to attack head on. Valor is given for this form, where your courage knows no bounds and charges head on through the most dangerous and terrifying of scenarios."

"Incredible," Twilight uttered, able to feel the strength from the mirror's form coming straight from Sora's reflection.

"Hey, lemme see if it works on anypony else!" Rainbow flew toward the mirror in front of Sora, seeing her new reflection. Though she wore no clothing, her appearance had changed in the reflective surface: her mane showed a lot more red than the rest of her rainbow mane, the tips of her wings' feathers were red, and marked on her chest was a red lightning bolt. The pegasus posed as she looked over herself if she were in Valor Form. "Aww yeah! Pretty awesome! Hey, old timer, you think I can get a Keyblade and have this power? But make mine a bit cooler than Twilight's."

"No, Rainbow!" the Keyblade wielders all said, making Rainbow Dash grumble in protest.

"I have to agree with the others," Yen Sid said. "You are not exactly...mature enough to wield a Keyblade." She was about to argue, but the old wizard spoke before she did. "Sora may act childish with his personality, but he at least knows of humility; putting the well-being of others over himself rather than 'looking awesome' and showing off all the time."

The pegasus grumbled and flapped away from the mirror, angry that even the superior of her Keyblade wielding friends had the same answer. "Get over it, Rainbow Dash. No matter how many times we all say it, you are not going to have a Keyblade. Ever."

"And yet Twilight's the only one of us to get one!" Rainbow argued.

"Which I gave her by complete accident because I didn't know having someone in contact with my own hand AND Keyblade at the same time could give someone their own," Riku stated in annoyance.

"Moving on," Yen Sid said, getting everyone back on track as he lifted the tarp off the next mirror. This one showed Sora in his Wisdom Form, the blue clothing and an air of powerful mana seeping from the reflection. "Wisdom grants the wielder an increased range of magical potential, unleashing spells in rapid succession while keeping them mobile to avoid getting surrounded by foes. And even though mana must be recharged after exerting too much, the user can still defend themselves from a distance as they fire bursts of non-elemental energy from their Keyblade. Magic users are not truly known to be proficient fighters on the battlefield as they keep their distance from foes while strategizing, using their weakness of elements instead of brute force."

"That's why I like using magic in combat," Aqua said. "Every foe has some kind of weakness. Not one single being, sentient or non, is truly invincible. The same goes for Xehanort, but he hides his pretty well..."

"Ooh! Let's see Twilight all blue!" Pinkie said, grabbing the alicorn and pulling her over to the Wisdom Form mirror.

"Pinkie, I don't want us wasting time having one of us randomly-!" Twilight paused as she looked at herself in the mirror. Similar to Rainbow Dash's look in the Valor Form mirror, her purple mane was now blue, leaving the pink streak as it was, her feathers' tips were blue, and a blue six-pointed star rested on her chest. The only difference was her horn was glowing a blue aura on its own, releasing blue sparkles from both her horn and her hooves. "...Oh...Wow." Twilight looked herself over, feeling like her body was overwhelming with magical power, almost exactly how she felt with Celestia, Luna, and Cadence's magic inside of her. "It's...so strange. I actually feel magically empowered just looking at myself like this."

"Blue really does suit you, darling," Rarity complimented. She looked at Riku, the young man's cheeks turning pink as he rubbed the back of his neck, apparently agreeing with the unicorn. "And it seems like Riku thinks the same thing."

Twilight looked back at her human boyfriend, who averted his gaze from her, but she noticed the growing blush on his face. She stepped away from the mirror and fluttered over to Riku, hovering behind him and wrapped her forelegs around his neck.

"If you like me in blue, you should have seen me in the Gala dress Rarity made for me a couple years ago," Twilight said, nuzzling her cheek against his. "I think it still fits me, but now that I have wings, I'm not so sure anymore."

"Heh...I'll take your word for it," Riku said, bringing a hand up to rub the alicorn's cheek.

"Ooh! Speaking of dresses, I'll have to make new outfits for everypony for the Grand Galloping Gala this year! Terra, I'm going to need you, Riku, and Ventus to come by my boutique when we get back so I can get both your measurements!" Riku and Terra both groaned at the thought of being fitted for a tuxedo for a ball.

"Why do we need to?" Terra asked. "I've heard of the Grand Galloping Gala, and noble dances like that aren't really my thing."

"Well, get used to it," Aqua said, nudging Terra in the side with her elbow. "Since Celestia knows us personally, we're all going to get invitations to go. And like it or not, everyone's going."

As Terra slumped over in irritation, Yen Sid moved on to the next mirror, smirking in amusement as he recalled the most fun Gala Celestia told him about that involved the Mane Six, Sora, and Kairi. The next mirror held Sora's Master Form in the reflection with his yellow clothes.

"This one entitled 'Master Form' gives the user both an increase in physical and magical power," he lectured. "Again, wielding two Keyblades, far faster and stronger in attacks with quicker reflexes and swifter magic casting. It's more of a mastery of the two different styles of fighting a Keyblade wielder can do, even though physical combat is still a mandatory lesson involving self-defense against the Heartless." Pinkie was about to volunteer someone else to shove Sora out of the way to see what they would look like, but Yen Sid was ahead of her, using his magic to keep the excitable mare still. "Moving on, with no more interruptions.

"The next one will give a little sense of déjà vu for some of you." He unveiled the fourth mirror, which showed Sora in what appeared to be his old clothes he wore when he first received his Keyblade, but thankfully, they were the same length as the clothes he wore now. Sora had never realized how embarrassing he must have looked being taller and wearing those smaller clothes after waking up, and he looked a lot better in the ones he wore now. "Limit Form holds Sora's skills he had learned in the past, represented by the older attire he wore back then. His abilities are enhanced, though it is more physical as the skills he uses requires mana to cast. They even have regenerative abilities for each successful hit against his opponents in place of curative magics."

"Yeah, you looked a bit ridiculous in those clothes back then," Riku commented, Sora leering at him in response.

"Oh, gee, thanks," Sora said, though he was a little thankful that everyone was trying to keep the topic away from his Anti Form, if only for a little while longer.

Yen Sid stood behind the fifth mirror, but before he lifted the tarp concealing it, he looked at Sora. "Now, the form in this mirror is far more powerful than Master Form. Sora, can you tell me what you sense just from looking at this mirror while it's covered?"

Sora stepped in front of the fifth mirror, having a feeling this is where his Final Form rested. As he sensed the power emanating from it, he did feel something familiar about it: it was similar to his own strength, but it was also different, as if that power came from someone else.

"...It feels like...someone else that I've fought before," Sora responded. He looked at his master, the wizard nodding his head, giving him permission to remove the tarp. Sora reached out and pulled the covering off of it, revealing the reflection as everyone gasped at what was shown. "Roxas..."

In place of Sora's reflection, mimicking his every motion, was his Nobody. It was so shocking for Aqua and Terra to see Roxas standing in Sora's place in the mirror. He looked a lot like Ventus, but his clothing was styled differently, even though they seemed to match colors. Roxas didn't wear any armor on him, looking more like a normal teenager.

"So...this is Roxas," Aqua finally said. "My goodness...They're so alike..."

"But he's Sora's Nobody, not Ven's," Terra said. "With their hearts connected after what happened to Ven, it was like a slight chance between who his Nobody would appear as."

"So, why is it that Roxas is what his Final Form appears to be?" Lea asked. "From what I heard, isn't his clothing supposed to turn white?"

"Yes, but this form gives him the similar abilities that his Nobody, Roxas, had when his power was fully unleashed," Yen Sid said.

It began making sense to Sora now. He acquired his Final Form while he was in The World That Never Was after he fought Roxas within his own heart. Aside from being able to dual wield Keyblades with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades, how he fought was far more than he expected: unleashing a volley of light orbs, firing beams of light with each wild swing he took from his similar style of unexpected swordplay like Sora had, and able to levitate both blades around him while also gliding around and warping around in a flash of light. It was like Sora inherited Roxas's power in that form.

"I guess seeing Roxas again in the flesh isn't possible anymore," Lea said as he scratched his head. "But, when I've got some vacation time, I'll visit pony land and meet Ventus again after all these years...Too bad Isa won't now that he's under some kind of mind control Xehanort placed on him..."

"Maybe we can open the way to the Mirror Pool again and have Sora pull Roxas back out, we could have a fun reunion!" Pinkie suggested, only for the ponies and Sora to have flashbacks to the horde of Pinkie clones running amok in Ponyville.

"We are not doing that!" Twilight said. "Not even to bring Roxas back for only a while so he can see Lea again!"

"Eh, don't worry about it," Lea said, shrugging off the idea. "Ventus looks just like Roxas, so I don't mind it. They're like twins...sort of. But Roxas was Sora's Nobody, so that means they're...half-brothers, kinda-sorta?"

While Sora continued looking at the mirror, he looked behind him in the reflection where Kairi was supposed to stand behind him with Fluttershy and Applejack. Instead of Kairi, he saw Naminé in her place: blonde hair in the same style Kairi used to have it before growing it out, wearing a plain white dress and blue sandals. Ever since Mickey, Donald, and Goofy recovered what had been missing in Jiminy's first journal, the only words inside was the short sentence, "Thank Naminé,", he never really did get the chance to officially thank her for what she did for him, even if he can't really recall those memories. He thought he had a chance while waking the sleeping worlds with Riku, but he had fallen for Xehanort's trap while in the illusion of The World That Never Was and the illusions of his friends, Roxas, Naminé, and that black-haired girl in the black coat Naminé suddenly turned into the moment he blinked. He still had no idea who that girl was, or why she looked like Kairi as well, but he can't help shake the feeling he somehow knew her despite not really knowing her.

"Sora?" Kairi snapped Sora out of his thoughts as he looked back at her. "You went quiet for a moment."

"Oh. I guess I got lost in my thoughts," he said. He looked at the last mirror laid out for him, his blood running cold as he felt a dark presence from beneath the tarp. Everyone was just as anxious to see what lies in the final mirror, though most of them had an idea of what would be seen. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Sora stood in front of it, ready to see himself in his Anti Form. "...Ok...So, the last one's how you knew of...my worst Drive Form..."

(Scent of Silence)

Yen Sid slowly pulled the tarp away, the strong sense of darkness seeping out as the others backed away in fear. Once the reflection could be seen,Sora winced as he saw himself in his Anti Form. Lea gasped in surprise at the darker reflection of Sora standing like the real one was, finding it creepy that the Heartless was standing there with its yellow, beady eyes seemingly staring at all of them. The magician stepped around to get a better look at Anti Sora, the Heartless mimicking Sora's movements as he lifted up his hand and flexed his fingers.

"So, this is how you looked," Yen Sid said. "I knew of its power, but not its appearance since it is different for each creature who stands before the mirror's surface." Everyone else had kept their distance, avoiding having themselves in the reflection to see what their darkness would look like. "Darkness is like a wild animal: ravenous, out of control, and unpredictable."

"...Was this...even possible for me to shift into this all this time?" Sora asked out of fear.

"No. It is just like you told me earlier. But I have a theory as to why it happens." Yen Sid stared at Anti Sora, a strange Heartless that was a mix between a common Heartless the likes of which Maleficent and Xehanort could control, but as it resembled a person, it could have a mind of its own like Ansem. "As you turned into a Heartless to wake Kairi, you were the first out of any knowledge stored throughout Keyblade wielders' history to have returned back without having your Heartless and Nobody destroyed. Heartless may have a goal to extract all living things with a heart while reaching the heart of each world, but just like Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, some may have cognitive thought and do much more than anticipated of them."

"...Just like the Dark Hide," Aqua uttered as everyone's attention was on her. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking back at the most life-threatening years of her life in the Realm of Darkness, including her last encounter with the deadly Heartless in Equestria during Nightmare Night. When she was at her most vulnerable, instead of just taking her heart, it wanted a challenge before it finally ended her. It had toyed with her, even after resurrecting several times with each defeat, finding new ways to catch her off guard and able to think of strategies, though they were not well planned out in the past. "That thing had a vendetta against me, toying with me every time we ran into each other...The last time, I was so mad that I couldn't concentrate...and it knew it had the advantage when I expected it to kill me when it didn't..."

Terra noticed Aqua shuddering in fear, her breathing suddenly growing heavy as those moments encountering the Dark Hide came flooding back to her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts as she began to calm down upon looking at him. Aqua took a few breaths to calm down, but everyone could still see she was still shaking.

"S-So, Heartless can really think for themselves?" Fluttershy asked, her body shaking in fear as well. "T-That's...really scary..."

"Not all of them," Riku said. "Ansem was the only one we knew of that was somewhat cunning. Especially when he kept trying to come back to take over my heart with his darkness. Thankfully, he's finally out of my life when Sora and I traveled through the sleeping worlds for our Mark of Mastery exam."

"Really?" Twilight asked curiously. "He was that persistent?"

"You have no idea." Riku sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "After Sora stopped him when he tried to open the Door to Darkness, I thought he was destroyed by the light that came out of it. When I appeared in Castle Oblivion, I was haunted by him, his darkness forcefully trying to corrupt my heart and turn me back into him. I thought I would lose, but King Mickey gave me support and helped me fight through it. Once I was close enough to escaping from the basement of that place, I fought back and destroyed him, but not for good.

"Throughout the year Sora fell asleep, the real Ansem, who was known as DiZ at that time, helped me a little while I escaped, he gave me the same black coat Organization XIII wore to hide myself from them and I used a black blindfold to help me suppress my darkness." Pinkie lifted her hoof, waving it around wildly. Riku rolled his eyes as the party pony interrupted him. "Yes, Pinkie?"

"How can putting a blindfold over your eyes keep you from using darkness?" she asked. "And you can't see where you're going with a blindfold on. Were you also playing a never-ending game of pin the tail on the pony, too?"

"I could still see through it. It was used as a reminder that I hated what I did when Ansem took control over me...I even used it while escaping Castle Oblivion to fight back against the Nobodies who were there at the time, even a replica of myself one of them created." Lea remembered the Nobodies who were assigned to Castle Oblivion, three of them he knew of where back in Radiant Garden while he had no idea who Larxene and Marluxia's real selves were and if they were back. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the only girl from the Organization with her sadistic nature anymore. "When I finally found Roxas, I was losing against him and finally took off my blindfold, unleashing the darkness and transformed into Ansem. I was still myself after that, but with my appearance changed and giving in to using that power, I was resigned to my fate looking like the Heartless who caused so much trouble for us."

"So, how did you turn back to normal?" Rainbow asked. "Shouldn't you have stayed like that evil Ansem?"

"It's...kind of difficult to explain how that happened," Riku admitted, unable to fully understand why or how. "When we finally stormed Organization XIII's castle, Ansem the Wise was there with a strange device he had aimed at the Kingdom Hearts they created from all the hearts they gathered. The machine malfunctioned and blew up, then a blinding light flashed as it exploded, and as soon as we could see, I was back to my old self. It somehow...cleansed me of the darkness that changed me, no longer burdened by it.

"But that wasn't the end of Heartless Ansem, no thanks to Xehanort a couple years back," Riku continued. "During mine and Sora's Mark of Mastery exam, Young Xehanort was able to travel back in time and brought him back, using him as one of the thirteen seeds of darkness Xehanort needed to create the _X_ -blade. It was like no matter where I went, no matter how many times I wanted to avoid him, he keeps coming back to try to haunt me. But I was done running away and fought him again, hopefully putting an end to him constantly coming back. I faced my darkness head on and I'm no longer afraid of it, but even though I've conquered it, I still regret the actions I've done despite moving on from them."

"Hopefully we don't see that Ansem ever again," Twilight said. She looked at Anti Sora, her skin crawling just from the soulless eyes staring at them. "So, what exactly can we do about...that? Can Sora find some way to control it?"

"Taming the Heartless is considered very dangerous," Yen Sid said. "Those like Xehanort and Maleficent, with darkness in their hearts, can control them, but it is not an easy feat. If they in any way show weakness, the Heartless can retaliate and take their hearts. But if Sora were to face his own darkness, if in any way he confronts it and fights with it, then he may end up in the same state Ventus was in the past."

"His heart shattered from destroying Vanitas, leaving him comatose as his light ended up elsewhere," Aqua uttered.

"Correct," Yen Sid said with a nod, the others now greatly worried if Sora were to try to beat his darkness into obedience. Sora looked at his reflection, the dark form that had began haunting him the moment it first appeared mere weeks after gaining his Drive Forms. He clenched his fists, sick of his own darkness just like Riku was with his own/Ansem's darkness, always dreading what it would do to his friends and family if it appeared. "The only possible way this can finally end is if Sora were to give up this power I gave him. With no ability to activate his forms, there won't be any worry of his darkness taking place of what he decides to become in any situation."

"But what about his Harmony Form?" Kairi asked. "Is that going to be taken away, too?"

"Even that will be inaccessible to him." The Mane Six gasped in shock.

"But there's no mirror for that!" Rainbow pointed out. "I-It can't be gone with the others, right!?"

"Even though we have our new rainbow power thanks to the Tree of Harmony, Sora might need Harmony Form to stop anymore threats we have in Equestria alongside us," Twilight said. "Taking that away is like taking away a part of us for him. Would that mean he'll also lose the Keyblades of Harmony?"

"...I really don't know," Yen Sid admitted. "But given the circumstances and the risks I knew would be grave, in order to keep this darkness of Sora's from haunting him, then there is no other-"

"I'm not giving up my Drives," Sora disagreed, the magician turning to glance at him while the others flinched at his response. Sora leered at his Anti Form, which would have mimicked his actions if it didn't have those yellow eyes. "I'm done being afraid of this thing. If I have to quit using my forms, I don't want to give them up when I really need them. I'll stop using them if that's the case." He looked down at his hand, lifting it up to the mirror to see his reflection's dark claws. "But if I can beat it, I'll show it just who's really in charge of my body. My heart."

"Sora, that's just crazy," Terra said. "That Anti Form is far too fast to even keep up with."

"And nothing could stop it or leave a single scratch," Kairi added. "Even if you could, how would you know if you can even beat it yourself?"

"I was always trapped within my heart every time it decided to take control," Sora said. "That Heartless was lucky I was being held down when I struggled to break free. This time, I'm going to make it a fair fight, nothing holding us back."

"Yeah!" Pinkie cheered. "Show that evil dark you what for! Teach it a lesson!"

While Pinkie agreed to Sora's idea, the others were a bit more concerned about it. They all knew of the risk if Sora accidentally killed his darkness, even he did, and they all knew he was sick of feeling guilty for what his Anti Form tried to do to them. Whether he was desperate to put an end to this nightmare or too stubborn to give up all of his Drive Forms, they thought it was probably both.

After much silence and deep thinking, Yen Sid finally spoke. "...Well, if you think that you are able to master this darkness of yours, that is your decision. But it will be far too dangerous to enter your heart alone."

"M-Master Yen Sid!?" Aqua exclaimed in surprise. "You're really allowing this!? Sora could-!"

"I won't destroy my darkness," Sora interjected. "I might not get it to cooperate with me, but I'll show it I'm stronger than it. That my light is stronger in my heart than my darkness."

As much as Aqua wanted to protest about this, she could see Sora wasn't going to back down. Reluctantly, she sighed and gave in, hoping she wouldn't regret this. Yen Sid placed the covers back over the mirrors and moved them back to their original places in the room.

"Let's make some room, everyone," Yen Sid ordered. "Riku, just like the last time, be careful while you're in Sora's heart."

"How exactly can somepony go into another's heart?" Twilight asked.

"It's basically the same as traveling into a dream, but that person needs to be in a deep sleep," Riku explained as Sora laid down in the middle of the room. "It's also pretty dangerous for anyone to fall asleep while traveling through the sleeping worlds, making you an easy target for Nightmares."

"'Nightmares'?" Applejack asked. "And y'all can walk through dreams?"

"Sora and I have done it, but I don't know if Aqua or Terra have." Riku turned to the more experienced Keyblade wielders, but they both shook their heads.

"I've read of it before, but Terra and I have never traveled through dreams before," Aqua said. "Not even as a lesson while we were apprentices."

"And to answer your question about Nightmares, Applejack, they're actually called Dream Eaters," Sora said. "They're like Heartless, but they take the shape of animals and affect the dreams of sleeping worlds and people. But there are also tame ones that are called Spirits, a lot more friendly and helpful partners against Nightmares."

"Oh...Now Ah'm afraid of havin' a dream if them Nightmares are worse than a normal nightmare," Applejack uttered.

"Riku, I'm coming with you," Kairi said as she stepped forward. "I hate seeing Sora suffer with this, and I want to help him get through this."

"You think you can handle dream traveling for the first time?" Riku asked, Kairi nodding her head confidently.

"Even with Spirits helping you, that Anti Sora's going to be a problem with just you two," Kairi said.

"Can I come along?" Twilight asked, her eyes glinting with curiosity as she tapped her forehooves together. "I want to see what these Dream Eaters look like." Riku blankly stared with a raised brow at the alicorn, crossing his arms across his chest and tapped his foot. Her thirst for knowledge had the same stubborn streak as Sora's stubbornness in proving he was better than him. "My Harmony Links could be helpful if things get worse."

"She did save you yesterday using her Links," Kairi reminded the unamused Keyblade Master. "You may save her on occasion, but she also saved you, and us, a few times as well."

Riku groaned, looking at Yen Sid, Aqua, and Terra for backup. Aqua was a little against letting Twilight go along as she was still a novice in fighting for herself without assistance, but her abilities with the links that came from her friends have been helpful in the past. While distracted by their decision, Twilight approached him and reared up on her hind legs, leaning against him as she looked at him, giving him pleading, puppy dog eyes with a little pout for added measure.

"Oh, come on, Twilight," Riku moaned in agony. "Not the face." The others began snickering as Twilight used her cute charm as a weapon, more dangerous than her fighting ability. "Ugh...Fine."

"Yes!" Twilight cheered, her excited dance halted as her boyfriend picked her up and looked her straight in the eye.

"But you stay behind Kairi and I, and don't wander off. Got it, you dorky knowledge-seeker?" She grumbled and scrunched her face in annoyance at being called a dork, but she nodded her head.

He lowered the alicorn back down to the ground, giving her a light boop on the nose. Kairi knelt beside Sora as Yen Sid prepared his magic to place him in a deep sleep, grabbing his hand, noticing the anxiety he was feeling.

"We'll be there soon, Sora," she said, leaning down to give him a light peck on the cheek. "Don't go finding your dark self before we get there."

"If I'm crazy enough to give up my heart for you, then don't be surprised if I do," Sora said with a cheeky grin. "But seriously, I won't run on ahead by myself."

Kairi gave Sora a light bop on the head for his dumb joke, standing back up as she was ready to dive into his heart with Riku and Twilight. "Are you ready, Sora?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sora answered his master, giving him a thumbs up.

With a wave of his hand, Yen Sid cast his spell, light sparkles sprinkling down over the teen. Sora soon began feeling drowsy as the spell immediately began taking effect, his eyes closing as he drifted into a deep sleep. Riku then summoned his Keyblade, concentrating on the light from Sora's heart as he aimed it out in front of him. Releasing a beam of light, it created a portal into the sleeping wielder's heart, the mares all staring in awe.

"Ooooh. Pretty," Pinkie said.

"Is this safe?" Twilight asked. "I'm not going to turn into a human again, am I?"

"I don't think so," Riku said. "Let's hurry and find Sora before he gets impatient and runs off to find his Heartless."

Letting the girls go first, Kairi walked on through, though Twilight was a little nervous along with her excitement. The alicorn stepped through, then Riku walked in last, the portal disappearing behind him, the others forced to wait until they return.

"Is there any way we can see what's going on inside Sora?" Rainbow asked. "I don't want to miss the action."

"Hmmm...There might be a way..." Levitating a spellbook from one of the shelves, Yen Sid skimmed through the pages until he found what he was searching for. After closing the book, he then lifted a plain mirror in the room with his telekinesis, placing it beside Sora as the reflective surface faced the others. Rolling up his sleeves, the magician held out his hands as he cast a spell, a flash of light shining from Sora's chest that dimmed out as the mirror shined after. As the light faded from the glass, an image waved about until it finally stopped, where everyone now saw Twilight and Kairi slowly falling through darkness. "There. We will be able to see everything inside through Riku's point of view."

"Heh. Pretty convenient, gramps," Lea complimented, only to get smacked in the face by a flung book by Aqua.

"Show some respect for your superiors!" she exclaimed.

"Sheesh. Women are so touchy." His comment received looks from all the girls present in the room, most of them leering at him disdainfully. "What?"

"Lea, you're just digging yourself into a deeper hole," Terra said.

"Hey! Twilight looks different!" Pinkie noted as everyone looked back at the mirror.

(My Heart's Descent)

Twilight felt herself falling down into a void, apparently feeling like she passed out after stepping into the portal Riku created. Opening her eyes, she noticed the same empty void she was in before when Aqua helped her find her light to create her Keyblade armor. Slowly falling upside down, she looked up and saw a glowing platform below: Sora sporting his older clothing since his journey began, resting on one side with Keyblade in hand, head shots of Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy in circles on the top left, and on the bottom was an overlook of a seaside, a palm tree leaning from the left of the image with a paopu fruit hanging off its branches.

While amazed by the image on the platform, Twilight realized she was getting closer to it as she began slowly flipping over onto her hooves. She instinctively flapped her wings as her descent slowed on its own, never going to get used to how she'll appear in these realms. She heard Riku and Kairi land behind her, turning around to get a good look at them when she noticed their appearances had changed slightly.

Riku's style of clothing was similar with a few differences than back outside the dream worlds: his vest was white with a yellow back and a black collar, his jeans were a paler blue, a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist, white high top shoes, and on the back of his vest was a black, curvy sigil Twilight had never seen before. Kairi wore a completely different outfit instead of her usual dress. She now wore a bright pink tank top with a white heart over her breast, differently shaped and colored hearts on the back that connected into a bigger one, a pair of matching pink thigh-high shorts, and pink and white striped sneakers.

"Whoa," Twilight uttered. "When did you two make a sudden wardrobe change?"

Kairi looked over herself, surprised at the new look, but it was a little better than trying to fight in a skirt. "I kinda like this. I should ask Rarity to make something like this for me. No more fighting Heartless in that old dress of mine."

"Well, I looked like this after Sora and I got separated when we first went into the dream realm," Riku said. "We even had our old clothes when we started out, but they changed due to Xehanort luring us into a trap. Mostly for Sora. But we're not the only ones. Take a look at yourself, Twilight."

Looking down at herself, Twilight noticed the vest she was wearing. From the six-pointed fuchsia star on her chest that was just like her cutie mark, the points separating six different sections of her vest into different colors matching hers and her friends' coats: starting clockwise from the top left, purple, white, pink, yellow, blue, and orange. She figured her clothing was a symbol of her and her friends' friendship, all of them there for her no matter where she went.

"At least I'm not a human," Twilight said after admiring her clothing. "Better at fighting with all four legs than just two." As she looked at Riku, she couldn't help but wonder what that sigil was on the back of his vest. "What kind of symbol is that, Riku?"

"That's the symbol that Dream Eaters bear on them," he explained as he turned around and pointed his thumb at his backside. "For Sora, I was his Dream Eater, ironically enough."

"You're a Dream Eater?" Twilight asked. "...Does this mean we're all Dream Eaters?"

"In a sense, maybe, but it looks like I'm the only one with it," he said, turning back around to Kairi and Twilight. "Like I said earlier about Dream Eaters, the ones you need to watch out for are Nightmares. They're easy to tell them and Spirits apart since they have darker, more foreboding colors, and red eyes."

"And Spirits?" Twilight asked curiously.

"More bright and colorful, easily able to stand out in a dark room," he answered. "Might be hard to believe, but I'll show you."

Bringing his fingers to his mouth, Riku let out a whistle that echoed around the realm of Sora's heart. Suddenly appearing in front of them in a flash of light, a brightly colored bat popped in with a squeak. Twilight was astounded by the dream bat's multicolored form, watching it flitter around before landing on Riku's shoulder.

"You really weren't kidding when you said they were pretty colorful," Kairi said.

"This is a Komory Bat," Riku introduced, Komory Bat waving a wing at Kairi and Twilight. "This is one of the first of many Spirits I've met. Or, more like created, actually."

"Created?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, Spirits can be created from special dream items Nightmares drop," he explained as his bat companion nodded its head in agreement. "Of course, getting them can be a pain, but Sora and I managed to create every single one of them. At least we aren't separated and need to drop every so often." Before Twilight could ask what dropping meant, Komory Bat flapped over to her and landed on her head, interrupting her as she leered at the dream bat making its perch in her hair. "I would usually end up passing out like I had narcolepsy, but Sora and I couldn't go through the sleeping worlds at the same time while we actually had been going through them at the same time, too."

"How does that make any-?" Twilight was interrupted by the Komory Bat draping its wings over her eyes. "Ok, I thought you were kind of cute, but now you're getting a little on my nerves."

"They can also have different personalities depending on their disposition." Riku commanded Komory Bat back over to him, the bat flapping off the alicorn's head and landing on his outstretched arm.

"'Disposition'?" Kairi asked. Riku gave Komory Bat a few pokes on the face, confusing the two girls as it somehow liked it as it sparkled a little. Eventually, the bat's green eyes had suddenly turned blue after enough poking, changing its disposition as it flapped over to Kairi and began nuzzling her. "W-What in the world just happened? Its eyes changed."

"Depending on how you pet or poke them, their disposition will change, which is seen by their eye color," Riku explained. "But as much as I'd love to keep explaining how the Dream Eaters function, we need to find-"

"Hey! There you guys are!" Looking out across the void of nothingness, while they were too distracted by Komory Bat and teaching Kairi and Twilight about Dream Eaters, they spotted Sora waving at them from another platform several yards away. His clothes didn't change, whether it was because he was in his own dream and entered the confines of his heart or the dream clothes he did wear were Xehanort's creation as he lured him and Riku into his trap. "I guess we ended up dropping in at different spots! I was looking all over for you guys!"

"You didn't run off and encounter your darkness, did you!?" Kairi asked. "If you did, so help me-!"

"I didn't!" he replied, waving his hands in front of him defensively. A staircase appeared in a flash of light between the two platforms, the steps more like small stain glass flooring almost similar to the images on the ground they stood on. Riku, Kairi, and Twilight met Sora on the next platform. "Good thing I didn't wander too far. Now, let's go find that Heartless and show him a thing or two."

"Where exactly do we go to find it?" Twilight asked. "There's not really a lot of places to go in your heart...or do they just show up at random like those stairs?"

Sora scratched his head in thought as he looked around the emptiness around them. "I think he might be hiding somewhere deep in my heart. Which could be anywhere."

"Please don't tell us it's really that big," Twilight groaned. "With how many friends you have, I'm surprised it hasn't been filled with their memories all the way to the brim."

"It's really hard to say," Sora said. "I think it gets bigger and bigger every time I end up here." Suddenly, a doorway appeared behind Sora, but he wasn't as surprised as the other three when he turned around to look at it. "Let's try looking through there."

"And...where exactly would 'there' be?" Riku asked. He then noticed Komory Bat acting strangely as it landed on Kairi's shoulder, Kairi herself seeing the sudden behavior the bat had from its wary gaze on Sora. "Komory, what's the matter?"

"I guess it might be nervous about fighting my darkness," Sora said as he approached Kairi. "It is pretty powerful, but we can handle it, right, buddy?" He reached out to pet the bat, only for it to screech at him and flap away, landing on Twilight's back. "...Ok. Someone must be cranky today. Were you woken up too early, Komo?"

To the others' surprise, Komory Bat hissed at Sora, staying far away from him. Riku found this odd, considering the two of them shared the Dream Eaters they each made. They were supposed to be loyal companions to them, but Komory Bat seemed to hate him for some odd reason. The bat's disposition was meant to make it friendly and resort to being a supportive healer at the moment, but the wariness and distance it had for Sora was confusing.

"Ok...No idea why Komory's acting like this..." Riku shook his head, shrugging off the bat's odd behavior toward Sora. "I'll call more Dream Eaters to accompany us. We can use two at a time in battle, and use either one or both their powers to increase our strength."

He called in more Dream Eaters to assist them, five of them appearing before them. Riku kept Komory Bat and a Sir Kyroo, Kairi had a Wheeflower and a Tama Sheep, and Twilight a Majik Lapin and a Peepsta Hoo. The summoned Dream Eaters stood beside their partners, but just like Komory Bat, they all seemed to be wary of Sora.

"Sora, aren't you going to need some Dream Eater assistance, too?" Twilight asked.

"Nah. I think I can handle myself solo," he said, which was odd for Kairi after feeling how apprehensive Sora was before diving into his heart. He somehow felt completely confident taking on his darkness on his own in only a few moments, and the Spirits were staying far away from him like he had some kind of disease or did something awful to them. "Let's not waste any time and get to searching for that Heartless!"

Sora approached the door and opened it up, the doorway shining a bright light that nearly blinded Twilight. He offered his friends and girlfriend to go first, the trio and their Spirits making their way inside first. Once the light faded as they passed through, Riku, Kairi, and Twilight got a better look at where they ended up: Destiny Islands. Highly confused being brought here, Kairi and Riku turned around to Sora, only to see the door they went through had disappeared without him walking through.

"What the heck just happened?" Kairi asked. "Why didn't Sora walk through?"

"He's really not planning to find his Heartless by himself, is he?" Riku asked. "And he better not have trapped us in here."

"Where exactly are we, anyway?" Twilight asked.

"The island we played on back home," Riku answered, but as he stepped across the sand, he had a horrible feeling of déjà vu with how silent the place was. If this was a memory of a place Sora had been in, which he has several times throughout his life, there should have been the sound of the ocean waves lapping at the shore, but the water was completely still. "Something's not right..."

"Yeah," Kairi agreed, looking out at the eerily calm ocean. "We need to find some way out of here, and find Sora."

Komory Bat's ears perked up, hearing something with its supersonic hearing. It squeaked, alerting the other Spirits as they looked out to the small island platform where the paopu fruit tree stood, though it seemed to be much further away from the main island than it should have been. The Dream Eaters began running/flying up to the wooden bridge and went toward the island, surprising the trio of Keyblade wielders.

"Where are they going!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"I have no idea, but they sound really freaked out," Riku said. "Come on! We better follow them!"

Riku, Kairi, and Twilight chased after them, leaping up onto the bridge and running across to the island. As they ran across the incredibly lengthy bridge, the sky began to grow darker, black storm clouds blocking out the sun. They were feeling a bit unnerved as the atmosphere grew dreary, the ocean drying up as the island farther ahead looked bigger and appeared to have been struck by a terrible hurricane.

"Riku, what's happening?" Kairi asked. "Is Sora having some kind of nightmare?"

"Not inside his own heart. But I hope that's not the case." He grimaced as he recalled what had happened to Sora as he fell asleep in the dreaming realm, darkness swirling around him inside of the barrier he was contained in. It was worse when he dove into his heart to free him from his darkness, where his body was encased in black armor that resembled Ventus's Keyblade armor. "Sora, what is wrong with you?"

After what felt like several hours of running, they finally reached the large, weather destroyed island. Many of the trees were nearly blown out of the ground from their roots, debris from what looked like pieces of the treehouse and shed back on the island were torn off and flung from the untouched main island. Even the paopu tree had been broken away, leaving only a stump behind while the rest was lost to the endless abyss of the empty sea beneath them.

In the middle of the now floating island, they spotted the six Dream Eaters crowding around something, letting out cries of worry over something they sensed where they couldn't. Approaching the friendly, multi-colored dream creatures, Riku, Kairi, and Twilight gasped in surprise as they saw Sora laying on the ground, unconscious and slightly battered.

"S-Sora!?" Kairi exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! What happened to him!?"

"How did he even get here?" Riku questioned, now having a feeling that something was really wrong with Sora earlier, or whoever it really was they met outside of this desolate version of Destiny Islands.

"Hey, guys!" Quickly turning around in surprise, the Keyblade wielders and Dream Eaters spotted the other, uninjured Sora. He stood there calmly with a grin, giving them a wave. "Had to take a detour after that door closed on me." The Dream Eaters growled and stood in front of their Keyblade wielding partners in defense, giving the teen a view of the other Sora laying unconscious. "Huh. Looks like you got to him before I did. Shame I missed out on the fun."

"...I am so confused!" Twilight shouted. "What is happening!?"

Riku looked back at the knocked out Sora, seeing him still breathing and grunt as he slowly began to wake up. Turning back to the other Sora, he now realized why the Dream Eaters were acting so strangely: the Sora before them by the bridge connecting the islands wasn't the real Sora, and the one behind them was the real one.

"...Who are you?" Riku growled, clenching his fists angrily.

"Sora" let out a mocked gasp, placing a hand over his chest in feigned shock. "What do you mean by that, Riku? Don't tell me you suddenly forgot about your best friend. I'm hurt."

"Cut the act, you fake!" Riku summoned his Keyblade, readying himself for the impostor's tricks. "What did you do to Sora!?"

"But I am Sora," the fake said. "You guys are clearly being tricked by that darkness pretending to be hurt. And with your backs turned, he's gonna jump you and kill you before you could even say, 'Oh no.'"

"Ugh...What happened?" Sora got up on his knees with a groan, rubbing his head as he looked up. Spotting his double, he growled and stood up, wincing as his body was still wracked with pain. "I can't believe I didn't hear him sneak up behind me."

 _As Sora floated down into the depths of his heart, he flipped over and landed on his feet. Looking down at what the platform he landed on depicted, it seemed a bit new since the last time he dove into his own heart._  
 _In the center of image was himself as a pegasus, wings outstretched as his feathers left wide enough gaps for six circles with Twilight's, Pinkie's, Rainbow's, Rarity's, Applejack's, and Fluttershy's faces in each one. Above him were the sun and moon cutie marks of Princess Celestia and Luna, respectively leaving the sides they were on as day and night, while on the outer edge of the circular platform were faces of many familiar ponies he's met in Equestria: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, the Cakes, Cheerilee, Cadence, Shining Armor, Zecora, and many more._

 _"Huh. Quite a nice new addition," Sora said to himself before looking back up toward the vast emptiness. "Now, to wait for Riku, Kairi, and Twilight to get here. I just hope they didn't come in through another way."_

 _While he pondered how to reach them from where he stood, Sora didn't notice the dark figure slowly approaching him as it rose up from a shadow hidden in the ground. He felt something behind him, but as he turned around, he was suckered punched in the face by a dark fist and was met with a barrage that greatly injured him, the painful blows knocking him unconscious. Standing above Sora, the dark figure's body shifted to mimic him, matching his skin tone, hair color, clothing colors, and the small glint of yellow fading as its eyes matched his blue ones. Chuckling sinisterly, the fake Sora snapped his fingers, creating a pool of darkness to appear underneath the Keyblade wielder, sending him to the ruined island. Once he was gone, he heard Riku's whistle as he summoned his Komory Bat, slowly making his way across to where the trio of dream droppers landed._

 _"You idiots just ask for death to come crawling at your feet," the fake said, his voice a bit deeper and more menacing than Sora's own, yet sounding similarly like his._

"What in tarnation is goin' on in there!?" Applejack asked as everyone's eyes were glued to the mirror where they saw the doppelganger Sora standing across from them and the other Sora slowly getting back on his feet. "There's two Soras!"

"Which one's the real one!?" Pinkie questioned.

"I think it's the one that's actually injured, Pinkie," Lea said. "That other one must be his darkness impersonating him. And if he can talk, than he's more than a simple, common Heartless."

 _"Now look what you guys are doing,"_ the fake Sora said, eyeing the real Sora behind Riku, Kairi, and Twilight. _"It's back up on its feet. Guess I've got to do the dirty work now, but that's my favorite part."_

The double snapped his fingers, causing a lightning strike to hit the bridge, shattering it to pieces. Wood flew off everywhere as the storm grew worse, the others shielding their faces from the flying debris while the winds grew harsher, spiraling around the island in a massive tornado, keeping them trapped inside.

 _"Oh great, now we're stuck with him,"_ Riku muttered, the flash of light from the corner of his eye coming from Kairi and Twilight's blades appearing as they prepared to fight.

 _"I can handle that weak thing,"_ the fake said as he slowly stepped forward. He stopped as the Dream Eaters all let out their cries in anger, warning the impostor to not move. "Sora" chuckled, ignoring their warnings as he leered at them. _"You pathetic animals still think I'm the bad guy?"_ Without giving a response, they all charged forward, readying their fighting abilities as they got closer. The fake smirked and moved his arm back, shocking Riku as he mimicked his fighting stance. _"...Then you're absolutely right."_

All six Spirits attacked, but as they made contact, they seemed to phase through the impostor as his body was left behind as an afterimage. As it disappeared, the fake reappeared behind them, his arm slashing across with a Keyblade now in his hand, the Dream Eaters suddenly stopping as they were struck. As the Dream Eaters fell and burst into light, immediately destroyed to the shock of Riku and Sora as their dream animal companions were slaughtered, Terra and Aqua gasped in horror as they recognized the Keyblade in the fake Sora's hand: a gray, black, and red blade, the hilt and teeth shaped like cogs in a mechanism, and two blue cat-like irises, one on the head of the blade and one at the hilt.

"No...That's impossible," Terra uttered.

"Vanitas," Aqua mumbled. "How is he still alive?"

(Unbreakable Chains)

The fake chuckled as he lifted his head up, his blue eyes now yellow as he moved back into his fighting stance, a dark aura surrounding his body from underneath him. Veiled in the darkness for a short amount of time, fading away as Vanitas revealed himself. Everyone, both inside Sora's heart and watching from the mirror gasped as they saw him in his true form: he looked so much like Sora, only a bit more muscular than him with black hair, yellow eyes, and paler skin, and now wearing a full body black and red suit that looked similar to Riku's clothing when he had used the power of darkness in the past. Terra and Aqua stared at the darkness that was once Ventus's nightmare, unsure how Vanitas was still alive, though they had a feeling if his light made its way to Sora, then so would his darkness, or even a part of it.

"Wait, wasn't this Vanitas supposed to be Ventus's darkness?" Rainbow asked. "Why the hay does he look like Sora?"

"The difference could have been due to Xehanort's plans to use Ventus in the past," Yen Sid said as he stroked his beard, keeping his eyes on the mirror as he gazed at the manic darkness of Ventus's. "It may be similar to how Roxas differs from Sora as his Nobody. Losing a part of your heart, light or darkness, is quite dangerous, but it is possible that Sora's heart had once reached out to Ventus before when Vanitas was forcefully extracted from his heart. It would come full circle: Vanitas looks more like Sora as Ventus's darkness, while Roxas looks like Ventus as Sora's empty shell."

"...That explains the wrath Sora's Anti Form unleashed when it appears," Aqua said. "Vanitas was the epitome of everything that was darkness in Ventus's heart. And now he's also Sora's darkness..." Clenching her fists, she summoned her Keyblade and approached Sora's sleeping form. She wasn't going to let a monster like Vanitas ruin Ventus's or Sora's life ever again. "I'm going in there to help them."

"Same here," Terra said, summoning his own Keyblade. "I've got a score to settle with that punk from our fight in the Keyblade Graveyard."

"If he's a part of Sora's darkness, we can't risk killing him," Aqua reminded him.

"I know that. I just want payback after he kept flinging all those Keyblades at me from that wasteland." Aqua and Terra stepped up to Sora, the Keyblade Master holding out her Keyblade as she recalled how to access a sleeping world's or person's dreams.

"Let's see if I can remember how this works," she said as her blade fired a beam of light in front of them, successfully creating a portal of light linked to Sora's heart.

"Be careful while inside," Yen Sid warned. "Whatever Vanitas has done, there isn't any way to escape that part of Sora's heart unless you can whither away his energy. You might end up trapped in Sora's heart for good if you fail."

"Yes, Master," the duo said, stepping forward and diving into the sleeping teen's heart.

"There's no way that Sora look-alike will stand a chance against all six of them...right?" Rainbow asked.

"Mickey had informed me of his encounters with Vanitas," Yen Sid said as he looked back at the mirror. "Vantias may boast about his power, but he can definitely show it...That is the power of pure darkness from the heart of an innocent."

Sora growled, forced to watch six of his and Riku's Dream Eater companions get destroyed in one fell swoop by his double; his darkness as well as Ventus's. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Oh, quite you crying," Vanitas said with a smirk. "You can always make more. That's all they are; useless little puppets to obey their master's every whim."

"Just who are you!?" Twilight asked. "And why do you look like Sora!? Are you his Heartless!?"

"You'd wish I was, but I did look like him," Vanitas responded. "I was Ventus's darkness, his other, better half, but it looks like I found a new place inside Sora's. I am Vanitas, or 'Anti Sora' if you want to keep calling me that ridiculous name."

"Guess that makes sense," Riku said. "If Ventus came back, then so did you. But you're in my friend's heart and not Ven's anymore."

"I'm sure part of me is still in that wimpy half of mine. Doesn't matter to me now that I've got an even better victim to mess around with." As Vanitas looked at Sora, his smirk turned into a scowl. "Although, it would be if you didn't find a way to break free while I tried to have my fun."

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!" Sora yelled, summoning his own Keyblade. "You almost made me kill my mom! I'm sick and tired of you doing this just to try and tear me away from my friends!"

"Sora, did you know this was him controlling you in your Anti Form?" Kairi asked.

"He was always a silhouette of me every time I was forced in my heart, but this is surprising for me, too," Sora said.

"You all should have just let me kill you yesterday instead of fight back against something you can't stop," Vanitas said. He suddenly teleported behind them, giving Sora a swift slash across his back, sending him flying across the sand. Riku quickly turned and tried to slash him back while Kairi and Twilight leapt back. Vanitas easily blocked Riku's attack and began pushing him back, Riku struggling to push back as his feet skid across the sand. "Jumping straight into Sora's heart to try to confront me just made it even easier for me to kill you."

"You kill Sora, you die as well!" Riku said, shoving aside Vanitas's Keyblade and lunged forward.

It looked like he hit his mark, but his blade went straight through an after image, Vanitas suddenly appearing behind Riku and slamming down on top of him from above, pinning him to the ground. "I know that, genius. You think I'd want to end my own life by killing the idiot I'm forcefully connected to? Ventus killed us, but the both of us wound up in Sora's heart in one way or another. I'll find a way to take control of him-" Vanitas stomped his foot down hard on Riku's back, making him grunt in pain. "-and then go after that pathetic runt, Ven-!"

Twilight flew straight into Vanitas, kicking him hard in the face with her hind legs at blinding speed, sending the dark Keyblade wielder flying across the island. Flipping back and skidding to a halt, he growled and leered at the alicorn, the six Elements on her chain glowing brightly on the hilt of her Keyblade. Even her vest was glowing, connected to her abilities as she used all six of her Harmony Links.

"We're not going to let that happen!" Twilight said.

Vanitas brought a hand to his cheek where Twilight struck him, letting out a dark chuckle as he grinned sadistically at the mare. "Oooooh...Shouldn't have done that," he muttered loudly. "You know, star butt, you and your little horse friends were lucky knocking me out the last time. Luck will always run out, just like it always does with Sora when he tries not to have me come out. Even with your new powers, you won't even last a full minute against the likes of me!"

He sprinted after Twilight faster than the alicorn could blink, her links' instincts kicking in as she quickly blocked the flurry of strikes Vanitas unleashed. Their blades clashed and sent sparks flying everywhere as Twilight remained on the defensive. Sora stood up after getting sucker punched again, unable to believe just how fast Vanitas truly was. It was already difficult for him to wrestle back control of himself in his Anti Form, but actually taking the dark double of him was far more dangerous than he expected. He had no idea how Ventus, Terra, and Aqua were able to deal with him, but he wasn't going to let him harm his friends anymore.

"Sora!" Kairi ran up to him, concerned of his injuries and the back attack Vanitas gave him. She cast Cure on him, healing some of his injuries. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," he said. Looking back at the fight, Twilight seemed to be keeping up with Vanitas thanks to the speed boost her Loyalty Link gave her, but it was close to impossible to land a single hit on him when he's able to teleport around and leave afterimages of himself to trick them. "Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Now I got us stuck here in this destroyed version of Destiny Islands he created. He must have heard everything we said, just like Ventus had done for so long."

"Don't blame yourself. We didn't even know he still existed." While Twilight encased herself in a pink barrier to protect herself from Vanitas's attacks, Riku got back up on his feet and dashed forward. Vanitas blocked his Keyblade as the two clashed, Twilight breaking free of her spell and joining the fray, but despite the pincer attack, Vanitas was still able to dodge and parry their blades with his own, constantly warping around them after each "successful" strike hits an illusion. "We're already here, and you can fight your way out of any difficult situation. Right?"

"Not this time!" Vanitas appeared behind them, giving Kairi a powerful roundhouse kick to the back of her head, sending her rolling across the sand. Sora growled and tried to retaliate, his Keyblade blocked by Vanitas's as he struck. The evil twin of his cackled at the infuriated look on Sora's face. "Did I hit your girlfriend? That was meant for you, but I guess I'll smack around a Princess of Heart. Maybe I should kill her first before dealing with your best friend and his animal lover, huh?"

"You stay away from them!" Sora yelled, pushing Vanitas back and slashing wildly.

Vanitas backflipped away, leaping high in the air and slashed the air, sending dark energy beams raining down at the angle of his swing. Sora rolled underneath them and leapt after him, both spiky-haired wielders clashing blades in the air. Twilight helped Kairi back on her feet while Riku ran in, whistling loudly as he called in more Dream Eaters to assist him, this time summoning a Halbird and a Keeba Tiger.

"He keeps teleporting away," Twilight said. "I don't think we're even leaving as much as a scratch on him, just like if he was controlling Sora's Anti Form."

"He's bound to get exhausted," Kairi said, rubbing her head as she winced in pain. "He can't last forever, and we have him outnumbered."

Vanitas and Sora landed on the ground, the latter on the defensive as the former warped around and tried slashing at him from his blind spots. He was interrupted as the Halbird zoomed forward, managing to strike Vanitas in the back with its talons and distract him. While leering at the taunting Halbird as it posed, its body sparkling as it showed off, Keeba Tiger lunged at Vanitas with a roar. He got a taste of his own medicine as he tried to strike the tiger, only for it to hit an illusion as it reappeared behind him, pouncing on him while sinking its teeth into his shoulder.

Before he could slash the Keeba Tiger and kill it, Riku appeared in front of his Dream Eater companion, defending him while encased in a barrier. "Not this time!" Riku said before unleashing a shockwave of darkness around him, shoving Vanitas back as the dream tiger let go.

Just as he was about to sprint after his next to Dream Eater victims, he was suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning from a Thundaga spell by Kairi. She then began casting Firaga, but he deflected the spell, the fireball exploding as it hit the devastating winds surrounding the island, and aimed his sights on her.

"If I had known you would have been important many years ago when I was in Radiant Garden, I would have killed you when you were just a weak, pathetic little-!" Vanitas was suddenly flung up in the air as his foot stepped on an invisible Mine Twilight had cast out of his field of vision. As he landed, he growled, though his sight was swirling as he was afflicted with confusion. "W-What the hell!? Who did-!?"

As he stepped in another direction, he stepped on another Mine spell, unable to escape from the sudden blast radius yet again. He kept walking through the magical minefield blindly, though it seemed the only negative effect that worked on him was confusion as he kept stumbling about, swinging his Keyblade madly as he grew more frustrated with each one he walked over.

"I still can't believe how simple this spell can really be," Twilight said, twirling her Keyblade around in her aura. "It makes things seem too easy if opponents just walk over them blindly."

"And I'm getting sick of it!" Vanitas shouted, appearing behind her and out of the random status-inducing minefield.

Twilight gasped and turned around, unable to block in time as Vanitas managed to hit her hard, sending her flying across the ground. He snapped out of his confusion, warping after the alicorn and unleashed a barrage of strikes all around her, knocking her around in a purple blur. Riku and Sora intercepted Vanitas, both managing to send him flying back as Twilight tumbled to a stop in the sand. As the three men crashed to the ground, Vanitas left an afterimage and struck both Riku and Sora from behind, flipping back to their feet and stared each other down.

"Quit teleporting around like a coward!" Riku shouted. The Keeba Tiger and Halbird appeared between him, linking their abilities into his Dual Style Link, their attributes combined to replace his Way to the Dawn with a giant Keyblade of light. "Afraid to fight us like a real man!?"

"You really think I play by the rules in a fight to the death?" Vanitas asked with a laugh. His grin grew sadistic as he lifted his free hand, which began to turn black as claws grew out from his gloved fingers. "Besides, I'm not a man; I'm pure darkness!"

He suddenly warped in front of them, backhanding Sora in the face with his clawed hand, but Riku blocked his Keyblade with his Bladecharge Dual Linked blade. With Riku's advantage having a longer weapon, he pushed Vanitas's away and swung it around him in a wide radius. Vanitas backed away from the blade of light, waiting for an opening to strike. Riku leapt up in the air, slamming the blade down on him, only to hit yet another afterimage. He turned around, expecting Vanitas to attack him from behind, only to end up getting behind him anyway the moment he looked away from the illusion, a sphere of darkness built up in his dark-clawed hand.

Launching it into Riku's back, the sphere exploded, sending him flying out of the dark smoke with Vanitas leaping after him, rapidly slashing the Keyblade wielder with both Keyblade and claws. Slamming him down to the ground, Vanitas clutched Riku's neck, digging his nails into his skin as he aimed his Keyblade over his face with manic glee.

"Get off of my coltfriend!" Twilight shouted, ramming into Vanitas with ten times the strength of a normal earth pony stallion, pressing her hooves down hard into his chest and make an imprint of his body in the sand.

"Fine. I'll deal with you instead!" Vanitas shot his hand up, grabbing Twilight's neck and choked her, pulling himself out of the human-shaped hole in the ground while lifting the alicorn up in the air.

She tried to use her magic to swing her Keyblade, only to scream out in pain as her body was wracked with powerful electric shocks. Dark electricity surged out from her paralyzed body, even her magic was disabled as it sparked around her horn, her Keyblade dropping to the ground as her Harmony Link faded.

"T-Twilight!" Riku grunted, struggling to get up to save Twilight.

Sora had gotten back on his feet, charging headfirst into Vanitas and swung his Keyblade. The dark being blocked the attack, only to be shot in the back by a Blizzaga spell from Kairi. He staggered forward into Sora, receiving an uppercut to the jaw as he dropped Twilight. Sora lunged forward with his Keyblade, slamming Vanitas back and away from the unconscious alicorn, sending them straight toward Kairi as she charged her Keyblade with the light from her heart, building up a sphere of bright white light. Seeing the sphere as he was flung back, Vanitas punched Sora hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him as he grabbed his jacket, quickly spinning around and flinging him at the Princess of Heart.

Kairi gasped as Sora made contact with the sphere of light, causing an explosion that sent the both of them flying away from each other. Kairi skid across the ground on her back while Sora flew straight toward Vanitas, getting kneed hard in the stomach, followed by a swift blow to the back of the head with the guard of his Keyblade, sending the battered teen crashing into the sand with a pained groan.

"Sora!" Kairi called out, getting back on her feet and ran toward Vanitas. "Get away from him!"

"Shut up," Vanitas said, teleporting in front of her as he gave her the same treatment as her boyfriend, kneeing her straight in the stomach. He then pressed his clawed hand up to her face, unleashing a dark blast of energy out of his palm that sent Kairi tumbling harshly across the ground, knocking her unconscious. He then heard Riku let out a yell, turning to see him rushing toward him with his Keyblade of light still in his hand. "None of you ever learn to just stay down, do you?"

Lifting his Keyblade up in the air, Vanitas lunged it forward as he dashed toward Riku, their blades clashing as they met at a stalemate. Unfortunately, Riku was thrown off as his links between his Dream Eaters wore out, Halbird and Keeba Tiger reappearing back beside him. Dashing again, Vanitas flew straight through Riku, knocking him off his feet as he hit the ground. He then took out the two Dream Eaters, slicing through them as he boosted forward, killing them as they faded into a flash of light. Once they were gone, he set his sights on Riku again, dashing one last time and kicking him hard in the face, knocking his Keyblade out of his hand as he rolled across the sand until coming to a stop, hitting his back hard on one of the broken tree trunks.

As soon as Riku hit the tree, the mirror faded to black as he fell unconscious. "Hey! Who forgot to pay the bill!?" Pinkie complained, somehow finding the time to make popcorn and set up a recliner she sat in while watching the life-threatening battle. "We need to find out what happens!"

"How did you even get that chair in here?" Lea asked, his question ignored as the others began worrying.

"Oh, this is bad!" Rarity exclaimed. "That brute is too strong!"

"Where the hay did Terra and Aqua go!?" Rainbow complained. "They taking a scenic route or something!? Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Twilight are in a whole lot of trouble!"

"It seems as though Vanitas is far stronger than I thought," Yen Sid said. "I knew Sora confronting his darkness would have been dangerous, but I never expected this outcome to occur."

"I need to help them out!" Lea said, lifting up his hand to summon a portal, but the magician stopped him.

"No, Lea! You are not to call anymore Corridors of Darkness anymore!" he exclaimed. "If you are to become a Keyblade Master under my tutelage, you are not resorting to using the power of darkness anymore."

"I won't get corrupted as long as I'm wearing this coat!" Lea argued. "I'll be there in a snap, old man!"

"Even if that were the case, there would be no way you could make it in time if Vanitas has deluded Aqua and Terra the exact location in Sora's heart," Yen Sid reasoned.

"Then teach me how to jump into dreams so we don't wait until it's too late!" As the two humans argued, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie looked down at Sora, fearing for his and their other friends' safety.

"What do we do now?" Fluttershy asked. "If only we came along with Twilight to help."

"But what could we do?" Rarity asked.

"Duh! We could try out our new rainbow powers!" Rainbow suggested. "Let's power up and blast Sora with it and help him!"

"But we also need Twilight!" Pinkie interjected. "We're supposed to be the Elements of Harmony, and we can't do much without her! She's, like, the leader of our group and can control that magic! Her specialty! Her cutie mark! Her destiny! All that cliché nonsense everypony apparently picks apart because everypony's a critic and coming up with something new is harder than they think it is!" She then looked out through the fourth wall, leering at something the others couldn't see. "You know exactly who I'm talking about out there!"

Ignoring Pinkie's odd tangent at the end, she did have a point. Without Twilight, none of them were able to use the Elements in the past, and they needed all six of them to work their harmonious magic. Against Discord for the first time, they didn't work since all the bearers sans Twilight were corrupted and Sora replacing Rainbow as the Element of Loyalty didn't activate with the others. They still had no clue how their rainbow powers functioned after fighting Tirek and didn't know if they could activate them on their own or not. Twilight was the one who brought them all together, all their destinies intertwined to become friends and saviors of Equestria. And without Sora's help, their world would have fallen to darkness from Nightmare Moon, the Heartless that appeared, or any villains who threatened the kingdom.

Applejack moved closer to Sora and sat beside him, none of them knowing what was going on now, but he needed everyone's help now. "Come on, sugarcube," she uttered, resting her hoof against his chest. "Ah don't know if y'all can hear me in there, but y'all can take care of that varmint copy of ya. We're all here with ya." She closed her eyes, hoping Sora could hear her. "Ever since ya crashed into mah family's orchard, we never knew just how excitin' ya made our lives from that day onward. What'll Apple Bloom think if she finds out ya lost after ya saved her from them Heartless that stormy afternoon?"

While everyone watched Applejack and heard her talk to Sora, Yen Sid and Lea also listening as they stopped arguing, Rainbow joined her country friend, placing her hoof over Applejack's. "Yeah, that day wasn't exactly my favorite after I got you arrested," Rainbow said sheepishly. "I don't think I actually thanked you properly when I was attacked while I spied on you, either, so thanks for the save. But I know you're not a quitter. You can do this, and if you say you can't, I'm going to keep ramming into you while I fly for the next month, at least."

Rarity joined her hoof into the pile as she remembered many of the chivalrous moments Sora had done for her, especially his outburst at Blueblood for acting like a spoiled colt at the Gala when she thought he was a gentlecolt from his appearance alone. "You are a courageous knight who strives to protect the innocent, darling. Kairi is lucky to have you, and so are we. Though you may act like a foal, you're far more mature than you seem, and far stronger than anypony else."

"We believe in you, Sora," Fluttershy said, gently placing her hoof down over Rarity's. "Even with how scary the Heartless are, you never run away and keep fighting...Well, except for your...Anti Form. But you can do it, even if it is scary to face your fears."

"And think about all the friends you'll leave behind if you end up failing!" Pinkie added, placing her hoof down on the top of the pile. "I don't like it when anypony forgets somepony they once knew! Friends never leave each other until the end of the end! And Dashie and I can't be 'The Three Goofballs' if it's just the two of us! Everypony will miss you, so don't give up, or so help me, I will not bake you any cupcakes!"

The five mares grew silent as they hoped Sora could hear them and feel their presence. Their eyes closed, letting him know that they were there with him, none of them noticing the small glint of light from their cutie marks glowing as it traveled up to their hooves and into the sleeping teen's heart. Lea and Yen Sid watched in awe, the former scratching his head in confusion.

"You really think they'll be able to reach him?" Lea asked.

"They just might," the magician said with a grin. "Never deny how great the power of friendship can truly be. Even from the world of Equestria."

Sora coughed, slowly rising up on his knees as he clutched his aching stomach. Looking up, he saw Vanitas slowly approach him, Riku, Twilight, and Kairi knocked out for the count. Glaring at the manic double of his, he called his Keyblade into his hand and shakily stood up on his feet. He flung his weapon at Vanitas, which was easily knocked aside as he teleported in front of him, sweeping his leg to trip Sora off his feet. Landing hard with a grunt, Sora yelled out in pain as Vanitas stomped his foot down on his chest, stabbing his Keyblade mere inches away from his head as he tried to call back his Keyblade.

(Fate Of The Uknown)

"Take a good, long look, Sora." Vanitas said, waving his arm out to the carnage of the island and his unconscious friends and girlfriend. "This will be the last time you'll see these three alive. Unconscious, but still alive." Leaning down, Vanitas grabbed Sora by the collar of his jacket and lifted him up, turning him around as he kept his arm locked around his neck tightly. "Who should I kill first?"

"D-Don't...hurt them," Sora pleaded, his desperate attempt to struggle only causing him to get bashed in the chest by the hilt of Vanitas's Keyblade.

"Can't decide? Then I'll choose for you." Vanitas slowly turned them both around, aiming his Keyblade as a pointer, starting with Riku slumped over against the broken stump. "Your best friend?" He then turned to Twilight, who started to wake up, though her limbs wouldn't obey her. "The bookworm princess?"

"Stop this!" Sora shouted, only to receive another blow to the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Or..." Vanitas then turned to Kairi, his grin growing wider as he eyed the unconscious girl. "Ah, yes. She'll be the first one I'll sink my blade into her chest. Finally get rid of one annoying princess with a heart of pure light." He began guiding Sora over to Kairi, Sora feeling utterly helpless as he was going to be forced to watch his girlfriend have her heart taken out of her. "I think that sounds like a good idea. Don't you agree, Sora?"

"How about neither!?" From above, Vanitas and Sora looked up as they saw a twinkle of light shine in the eye of the storm they were trapped in.

Before they knew it, the air around them grew to freezing levels, Vanitas suddenly hit by a massive chill as his body was encased in ice. Sora was miraculously unfrozen, though his neck was still held captive around Vanitas's frozen limb. Diving down toward them, Aqua let out a shout as she slashed her Keyblade through the ice, striking Ventus's, and now Sora's, darkness, sending him flying across the sand while still in his frozen state. She quickly caught Sora as he fell from the knockback of shattered ice, helping keep him steady on his feet.

"A-Aqua?" Sora uttered, getting a better look at her.

Instead of her old uniform as a Keyblade wielder, she was wearing something a bit more modern as she dove into dreams for the first time: an aqua blue crop top underneath an aquamarine short-sleeved jacket, teal finger-less gloves, black jeans with light blue lined patterns running down the legs, and a pair of simple dark blue boots. "Sorry it took too long to finally get here. You have no idea how difficult it was to find a way to get here."

Vanitas growled, finding it ironic that he ended up turning into an icicle like Ventus in the epic battle at the Keyblade Graveyard, but he was aggravated that Aqua interrupted him. Breaking free of his icy paralysis, he got up on his feet and prepared to rush at the two of them, but as he looked down, there was a shadow that grew bigger, and it was directly above him.

"Heads up, you little punk!" Looking up, Vanitas's eyes grew wide as he saw a large meteor head straight for him.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," he uttered as the giant, flaming rock was struck, sending it hurtling toward him at breakneck speeds.

Vanitas lifted his Keyblade up to defend himself as the meteor crashed down on him, creating a massive explosion that engulfed him. Landing in front of Sora and Aqua was Terra, wearing a different outfit just like Aqua had. He wore a grayish-brown muscle t-shirt, brown finger-less gloves, loose light brown pants, and earth brown sneakers with white laces. It was so strange for Sora to see Aqua and Terra in clothing like this, more suited wearing their older outfits than something casual.

"Sora, you alright?" Terra asked.

"...Uhh, yeah. Just a bit beaten up," Sora replied.

"If we had known your darkness was Vanitas, we would have come along with you," Aqua said. "Now we got to see his face underneath that helmet of his. I only hope Terra didn't go overboard spiking a meteor on him."

From the smoke of the meteor crash, Vantias sprinted out with a frustrated yell, rearing his Keyblade back as he ran straight for Terra. "Looks like I didn't go overboard enough!"

Terra kept his ground and blocked the enraged teen, the force of their clash forcefully pushing him back and through Aqua and Sora, knocking Sora far across the island toward Twilight before taking out his wrath on the friends of his former other half. "I should have killed the two of you long ago! Now you've finally pushed my buttons!"

"Good! I've been dying for a rematch after all these years!" Terra shoved Vanitas back with his impressive strength, both wielders rushing forward into a clash as their Keyblade struck the other's over and over with incredible force.

While Terra distracted Vanitas, Aqua hurried back over to Sora. "Sora!"

As he laid on his back, he looked up at the dark, swirling clouds above him, too wracked in pain to move. Twilight strained herself as she tried to stand, finally able to feel her limbs, but she was still pretty weak. Unable to use her magic thanks to the violent shock Vanitas gave her, she picked up her Keyblade in her mouth and crawled over to him. Aqua kneeled down beside him, holding out her Keyblade to help heal his injuries, only for Sora to gently grab hold of her hand.

"Help Riku and Kairi," he said. "They're in worse shape than me."

Reluctantly, Aqua nodded, even though Sora also needed some healing, but they were in more danger from Vanitas while they were unconscious. She ran off to help Riku and Kairi, avoiding getting in the way of Vanitas and Terra as they fought, both of them having more experience dealing with Xehanort's dark apprentice. Twilight sat up on her haunches beside Sora, holding her Keyblade in her hoof as she looked over to the battle between Terra and Vanitas.

"Sora, we need to find some way to stop him," she said. "Why aren't you using your Drive Forms? Don't they work in your heart?"

"I never tried," he said. "Not even against Roxas, though I couldn't use most of them without Donald or Goofy's help. I don't even know if they'll backfire in here either, or increase Vanitas's strength."

"Oh..." Twilight's ears drooped as their only other option to overpower Vanitas was a bust. She gasped as her ears perked back up. "Wait. Your Harmony Form. That could stop him. The Elements of Harmony are practically the bane of evildoers and darkness, so maybe nothing will effect him and benefit you more."

"I don't know...I can't kill him, otherwise I'll shatter my own heart." Sora groaned, placing his arms over his face in frustration. "What am I going to do?"

(Hikari)

 _"Come on, sugarcube."_ Hearing Applejack's voice, Sora moved his arms away from his eyes as he looked up at the sky in confusion. _"Ah don't know if y'all can hear me in there, but y'all can take care of that varmint copy of ya. We're all here with ya."_

"...AJ?" As he sat up with a grunt, Twilight stared at him questioningly.

"You're hearing Applejack?" the alicorn asked, looking around in confusion. "They...didn't dive into your heart, too...did they?"

 _"Ever since ya crashed into mah family's orchard, we never knew just how excitin' ya made our lives from that day onward."_ Sora could hear Applejack's voice echo all around him, as if she was only communicating with him. Looking up to the sky, he saw a few glints of light shine through the dark storm clouds overhead. _"What'll Apple Bloom think if she finds out ya lost after ya saved her from them Heartless that stormy afternoon?"_

 _"Yeah, that day wasn't exactly my favorite after I got you arrested."_ Now he heard Rainbow Dash, remembering that strange day her and Applejack talked about. _"I don't think I actually thanked you properly when I was attacked while I spied on you, either, so thanks for the save."_

Sora let out a chuckle, never once getting a thank you from Rainbow Dash the first two times she saved her life. "Better late then never, I guess, Dash."

 _"But I know you're not a quitter. You can do this, and if you say you can't, I'm going to keep ramming into you while I fly for the next month, at least."_ Sora shook his head, now having more incentive not to fail.

 _"You are a courageous knight who strives to protect the innocent, darling,"_ Rarity spoke, Sora wincing as he got up on his feet and looked up at the sky, where the lights began glowing brighter and appeared to be floating down toward him. _"Kairi is lucky to have you, and so are we. Though you may act like a foal, you're far more mature than you seem, and far stronger than anypony else."_

 _"We believe in you, Sora. Even with how scary the Heartless are, you never run away and keep fighting...Well, except for your...Anti Form. But you can do it, even if it is scary to face your fears."_ Twilight noticed the lights as she looked up, wondering what was happening and what Sora was hearing from their friends.

 _"And think about all the friends you'll leave behind if you end up failing!"_ Pinkie's voice rang out in Sora's mind. _"I don't like it when anypony forgets somepony they once knew! Friends never leave each other until the end of the end! And Dashie and I can't be 'The Three Goofballs' if it's just the two of us! Everypony will miss you, so don't give up, or so help me, I will not bake you any cupcakes!"_

Sora couldn't help but snicker, utterly "mortified" at the thought of never getting anymore cupcakes from Pinkie Pie. As the lights floated closer to him, he instinctively reached his hand out to them, landing right in his hand as they hovered a few centimeters from his palm. Lowering his hand down, he and Twilight got a better look at the shining lights, which were just like the same pieces of light Sora extracted from the Mane Six after freeing them from Discord's corruption. Each individual light had a specific mare's cutie mark inside the orbs of light, but they seemed to match the color of their manes when they used their new rainbow powers.

"Sora," Twilight said, staring in awe as she got a better look at the orbs of light. "Are those...their cutie marks?"

"Yeah...They're just like the lights I took when I freed you girls from Discord's magic." Sora could feel their power in his hands, stronger than the ones that unlocked his Harmony Form. If that was the case, then these lights must be some kind of upgrade for it, his friends helping give him their same power just like before when they stopped Discord. All he needed was one more, looking down at Twilight as she held the last piece needed to wield the same power as his pony friends. He lowered himself down on one knee, wincing a little as he moved until he was eye level with Twilight. "I heard the girls saying they believed in me. How much they would miss me if I didn't beat Vanitas or if I never came back. I think...they're trying to help me, and it looks like they have...but I'm missing yours, Twilight.

"You think things could have gone differently if I never showed up in Equestria?" Twilight didn't need to think of her answer if the others needed him, too.

"I really don't know what we could have done without you, Sora," she said. "You helped me discover just how special magic was, and I wouldn't have become the Princess of Friendship if we never met. Our world would have been destroyed if it weren't for you, or everyone else." Twilight smiled, placing her hoof over his hand holding the five lights, her cutie mark glowing as well as the star on her vest. "We're all glad you came to Equestria, and I couldn't have been happier to call you my friend."

As soon as she finished her sentence, she gasped as she felt a light come out from her heart, matching the big fuchsia star on her cutie mark. It floated up to join the other five, the six lights of the Elements glowing brightly as they spun in Sora's hand. He stood up as Twilight brought a hoof to her chest, slightly surprised as she watched the six orbs spiral in an orbit over his palm. They soon stopped and flew straight into Sora's chest, making him gasp as he felt an incredible power course through him. His clothing began glowing as he automatically shifted into his Drive Form, the explosive light producing a massive shockwave that spread out to the whole island.

The sound of shattering glass ceased Terra and Vanitas's fighting as they looked at where it came from, even Aqua as she went to Kairi first to check on her. The shockwave released a healing energy that hit all but Vanitas, Riku and Kairi waking up with a gasp as they revived. Twilight backed away, her magic returning to her as she telekinetically grabbed her Keyblade, shutting her eyes from the blinding light around Sora.

The light dimmed as Sora was now in his Harmony Form, but aside from his added wings, equine ears and tail, and his clothes shimmering in an aurora of colors, there was something else that had changed as well. His hair now had white and black streaks running down to his tail, two white streaks on the left and two black on the right. Not only that, but his wings were also white and black on the respective sides his highlights were located.

"Sora?" Kairi uttered.

"His Harmony Form got an upgrade," Riku said to himself as he stood up, ignoring how he felt no more pain after the beating he took. "What the heck happened?"

While everyone was in awe of Sora's newly empowered Harmony Form, Vanitas growled, his body trembling from the light that came from the teen. "Y-You think a change in wardrobe and adding a few highlights intimidates me!?" He looked over at Aqua and Kairi, both of them completely defenseless before looking back at Sora. "You're still weak! I'm more powerful than any of those stupid, useless transformations you like using!"

Vanitas sped off away from Terra, heading straight for Aqua and Kairi. "Aqua! Look out!"

Hearing Terra's warning, Aqua brought her attention to the dark Keyblade wielder, holding up her Keyblade in defense as he got closer. Vanitas didn't set his sights on her, but more on Kairi as she was still recovering from waking back up, warping behind the two of them with his blade raised to strike down the Princess of Heart. He swung his arm down as Kairi turned around to look at him, but Sora teleported in front of her, guarding her with the Ultima Keyblade firmly held in his hand. Vanitas was caught off guard, shocked at how quick Sora moved over his own, but what got him the most was how the Keyblade looked now: the spiraling metal had changed from white to a rainbow aurora just like his clothes, the chain hanging off the end of the hilt a bit longer with the Elements of Harmony joined with the crown and heart it had before, and it radiated a powerful rainbow light around the blade that made Vanitas's skin crawl in terror, though he didn't show his fear as it was a sign of weakness for him.

"Am I weak, Vanitas?" Sora asked. "You may think that, but I'm stronger than you, no matter how much you try to deny it right now. You want to know why?"

"...Don't you dare say it," Vanitas growled, his voice suddenly caught in his throat as six more Keyblades appeared in a bright flash of light around Sora.

"My friends are my power," Sora said. The others stared in awe as the Keyblades of Harmony had also changed along with Sora's new Harmony Form, their colors matching the same added highlights and cutie marks of the bearers in their rainbow forms. "You may think that sharing a bond with someone might be weak, but you have no idea just how powerful true friendship can be. They gave me the strength to keep going, which is why I'm not going to let their help go to waste!"

"I am sick and tired of hearing that corny, worthless sentiment!" Vanitas shouted, backing away as he held his Keyblade at Sora, his hand trembling as he grew irritated by his own fear of the powerful teen. "The only way you'll gain any power from someone is by taking it from them! Fighting in numbers shows all of you are weak! And there is no magic in friendship as I've kept hearing all of you constantly say while in that stupid, cartoon world of talking horses!"

"If I'm wrong, then let me show you just how weak friendship is." Vanitas snapped and let out a roar of unbridled rage, no longer caring about the light emanating from Sora as he sprinted toward him.

The Keyblades of Harmony reacted as Vanitas got close, all six colorful weapons shooting out from their placements around Sora, smacking the enraged double of his in the side, sending him tumbling across the sand away from Kairi and Aqua. As Vanitas skid to a halt, Sora calmly walked toward him, the six blades returning back to their proper positions.

"Sora, remember not to kill him," Aqua reminded, still awestruck at the newly improved Drive Form.

"I know," he said. "I just want to mess with him a little before he finally gives up, one way or the other."

Vanitas scrambled to his feet, an aura of darkness billowing around him as he leered at Sora. Before he could even blink and retaliate, Sora warped directly in front of him, dealing a powerful flurry of slashes with all seven Keyblades, stunning Vanitas as he yelled out in pain. While he was temporarily paralyzed, Sora began charging back and forth, running through Vanitas as he held one of the Keyblades of Harmony each time, sparks of light shaped like apples, balloons, butterflies, diamonds, lightning bolts, and stars raining around him with each strike. In each blow, Sora could feel the girls' power in them, almost as if they were right there holding the same Keyblade with him, even with the Keyblade of Magic despite Twilight standing far away from the one-sided duel.

He grabbed his Ultima Keyblade and struck again, only to hit an afterimage of Vanitas. Sora stood patiently, his equine ears swiveling around to hear him out. He heard the ground beneath him move, turning around to see Vanitas had sunk into the sand in a dark aura and charged straight for him. Sora quickly flapped his wings, dodging Vanitas as he shot up from beneath the ground, unleashing a barrage of fire around him. Sora grabbed Vanitas's right arm, avoiding his other arm as his claws were thrust at his face. Flipping around, he brought his double's arm behind his back, flapping his wings hard as he dove back toward the ground, slamming Vanitas into the sand with incredible force as he lost his grip on his Keyblade, which was sent flying into the air. Right as the gear-like Keyblade fell, Sora backflipped off of Vanitas and dashed forward, swinging his Keyblade before skidding to a halt.

Vanitas grunted and looked up, his Keyblade landing a few inches in front of his face. He reached out to grab it, only to hear the metal snap, Sora cutting clean through as the upper half with part of the blade connected to the hilt fell over and hit the ground. Gritting his teeth in rage, Vanitas let out a roar, pushing himself off the ground and sprinted at Sora, rearing back his clawed hand to strike. The Keyblades of Harmony shot off and lunged at him at blinding speed, the mad being of darkness dodging the first two, but tripped over the third as the rest struck him as he tried to regain his balance.

Turning around, Sora rushed Vanitas, pulling back his arm as he readied another strike with his Keyblade. Vanitas recovered from getting struck by the Keyblades of Harmony and tried to leap away from the downward slash from the aurora shimmering Keyblade. Sora did miss, but he did it on purpose, thrusting his left arm forward and punching Vanitas hard in the face. He then gave his Heartless double a swift knee to his chest as payback, knocking the wind out of Vanitas as he fell to his knees, finding it harder to breathe compared to punching or kneeing the air out of Sora's lungs.

With Vanitas incapacitated, Sora commanded the six other Keyblades to spread out around Vanitas, Riku, Twilight, Terra, Aqua, and Kairi curious and slightly worried by whatever Sora was planning. Sora then closed his eyes and brought left hand over his heart. His chest began to glow, the shifting, colorful aura around his Ultima Keyblade flowed away from it, circling around the transformed wielder as they split apart and formed into six familiar ponies. Once the ethereal mares were completely shaped to look like each of the Mane Six, they flew off to the Keyblades of Harmony they were connected to, taking them in their hooves as they stood on their hind legs and copied Sora, lowering their weapons as they brought a hoof to their chests.

Vanitas looked up after he finally got some air in his lungs, grunting in confusion as he looked at the colorful ethereal Mane Six surrounding him. "W-What is this?" he asked, turning his head to Sora. "What are you doing!?"

"Showing you the most powerful magic of all; the magic of friendship!" Sora replied as he opened his eyes.

Lifting up his Keyblade, the rainbow aura ponies mimicking his movements, they spun the Keyblades around in their hands/hooves, light building up in the seven blades. Once enough light had built up at the ends of each Keyblade, they stopped twirling them and raised them up into the sky, firing a large wave of colorful light as the beams connected directly above Vanitas.

"...No...No!" Vanitas got up on his feet and tried to flee, but Sora thrust his Keyblade down into the sand, the ethereal Mane Six following his movements. The rainbow light shot down faster than he could move, trapping him as the powerful rainbow light swirled around him. "No! Get away!"

Vanitas tried to jump out, but the light constantly followed him as it constricted his personal space more and more. He panicked until the powers of the Elements of Harmony and Sora's light finally caught Vanitas, letting out a bloodcurdling scream as the entire island was engulfed in a blinding light. Everyone shielded their eyes, not sure what Sora had done to Vanitas, but they hoped he didn't end up destroying him. The light finally dimmed away after some time, everyone squinting their eyes open to see what happened.

The storm surrounding the island had disappeared, the sky clear with the sun shining down, now able to see the main island far in the distance with the sound of lapping waves and cawing seagulls returning to the decimated piece of land in the middle of the ocean. In the middle of the island, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, and Twilight stared in awe as they saw the result of Sora's attack, he and the six ethereal mares slowly pulling out the seven Keyblades from the ground. Inside of a cage made out of rainbow light, Vanitas stood trapped inside, his arms held up defenselessly from what he expected was a gruesome death, only to lower his arms and gawk in confusion.

"Sora...trapped Vanitas in a cage of light?" Aqua uttered to herself in confusion.

"...I knew you didn't have the gall to kill me," Vanitas mocked with a smirk. But as he tried to break through the bars of pure light, the instant his hand touched it, a painful shock wracked his body as he yelled out. Pulling his hand back and seething in agony, his transformed hand had reverted back to normal, nullifying his ability to use any darkness. "W-What...?"

"I can't kill you, even if I wanted to," Sora said as he approached the cage. The Keyblades of Harmony returned to his side as the auras of the Mane Six floated back to his Ultima Keyblade, giving back its shimmering aurora of light around the blade. "I'm not going to leave my friends behind. Not a single one. So if the only possible way to stop you was to kill you, then keeping you locked away in here was the next best thing."

"You're pathetic," Vanitas growled. "Your kindheartedness is a fatal flaw with your happy-go-lucky personality. I will break free at some point when you change into that Anti Form."

"You won't be escaping from the light of the Elements of Harmony," Sora corrected. Proving his point, he reached his hand out and touched the bars, his arms passing through without so much as a tingle from the light. "This power helped free Luna from her darkness as Nightmare Moon, turned Discord to stone, strong enough to face a darkness corrupted Sombra for a thousand years, and was able to drain away the magic Tirek had stolen from every single pony in Equestria while also sealing him back into Tarterus. You may think I'm weak for relying on my friends to help me fight you, but you underestimate just how far anyone can go if they have someone to fight for. And I have plenty of friends, something you don't have, which is actually a bit depressing."

"Don't you dare take pity on me!" Vanitas shouted as he tried to grab Sora's arm.

Sora pulled his arm back and thrust it hard, punching Vanitas right in the gut. With the cage of light around him weakening him, Vanitas was utterly helpless, gasping for breath as his eyes nearly bulged out of his head in pain. He doubled over and fell to his knees, the cage big enough for him to lie down in, but small enough to keep him contained.

"That was for hurting Kairi," Sora said, grabbing his darkness's hair and pulling his head up so he could look at him. "No one messes with my friends. Or my family."

He slammed Vanitas's head into the ground, stepping away from the cage to let the dark copy of him writhe in agony. Sora reverted back to normal, letting out a sigh of relief as the fight was finally over, though at the cost of a few of his and Riku's shared Dream Eaters. Even though they could recreate the eight lost Spirits, it would be the same since they would be new. As he walked over to Aqua and Kairi, Kairi quickly stood up and met Sora halfway, running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"You did it!" she said. "I can't believe you actually did it!"

"Me either," Sora said, hugging Kairi back. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Kairi cupped Sora's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, pressing her forehead against his, looking in his eyes as she pulled away. "You always find a way out of an impossible situation, and you finally found a way against your own darkness."

"I couldn't have done it without the girls. Even though they weren't here with us, I felt their presence outside, and they helped increase my Harmony Form's power." Sora looked at the cage Vanitas was forever trapped in, a little worried that even without him controlling his body, he still had no clue if he ever would lose himself if his Anti Form activated by bad luck. "I just hope stopping him will be enough to keep me from going on a rampage as a Heartless."

Riku, Twilight, Terra, and Aqua regrouped with Sora and Kairi, all of them still astonished by his newest powers. "I'm sure the others are going to enjoy hearing what happened in here."

"Well, I still won't be, knowing Vanitas is still alive," Aqua said. Looking at the beaten ex-Keyblade wielder with her arms crossed, she still recalled the insults he spouted at her in the numerous times he's picked a fight with her in the past. "At least he's put in his place."

"Hey, Aqua, how did you and Terra manage to find us?" Twilight asked.

"It's...kinda hard to explain," Terra answered. "We jumped in to help you guys when we saw Vanitas had caught you guys in a trap through one of the mirrors Master Yen Sid set up to see everything from Riku's eyes."

"Huh. No wonder it felt like there was someone constantly behind my back," Riku said to himself.

"We searched for a way to find that door you went in, but we couldn't find it, or reveal it if it was hidden," Terra continued. "We thought we wouldn't make it in time, but just as we were about to give up, there was someone inside Sora's heart who helped us."

"Roxas?" Sora guessed. "If he was around, why didn't he come to my rescue?"

"It wasn't Roxas," Aqua said. "Actually, we don't even know who it was. They were concealed in one of those black coats Lea wears, and didn't say anything. The only thing that we could tell who they were was that it looked like a teenage girl from her height and physique."

Sora's eyes widened as well as Riku's, but he kept quiet while Sora wanted to know more about the black-coated girl. "Did you see her face? Or her hair? Anything?"

"No. Her hood was up, so we couldn't really see what she looked like," Aqua said. "Why?"

"...I...can't really explain it...but I feel like I knew her before," Sora explained. "When Riku and I were walking into Xehanort's trap without realizing it, I was caught in these hallucinations that lead me further into The World That Never Was. I saw King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and chased after them, then I saw Naminé. I tried to thank her for helping me, but the moment I blinked, I was looking at this girl with black hair..." He then looked at Kairi, finding an odd resemblance between the two if Kairi had cut her hair back to the shorter style she had before. "...She...looked like you, Kairi."

"Me? With black hair?" Kairi ran her fingers through her auburn hair, unable to imagine it dyed black. "...Weird."

"What's weird is that I somehow recognize her, but I barely know anything about her at all." Sora looked down and placed a hand over his heart, wondering if whoever she was ended up being another person he let into his heart. "Who is she?"

"Whoever she was, at least she was able to help us," Terra said.

"It doesn't make a lot of sense," Aqua muttered. She thought how it could be possible for there to be someone else inside Sora's heart, but she brushed it aside, unable to find an answer and tallied it as a stroke of luck. "Oh well. Maybe that girl is like a guardian angel for you or something, Sora."

"I highly doubt that," Sora said. "If only I could see her again...Maybe one day, we will..."

"Let's head back to everyone waiting for us in the tower," Riku said as he aimed his Keyblade out, creating a portal from the light of his blade. "Gotta tell everyone the good news, at least. Hopefully, no more wild Anti Sora, and if that didn't fix it, then maybe it got a little bit weaker for us to stop Sora without getting our butts handed to us."

Now that Vanitas was no longer a threat, to Sora or anyone else in his Anti Form, Twilight, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Riku walked through the portal, returning back to the Mysterious Tower. Sora shut his eyes, waking himself up as his body disappeared to rejoin everyone in the waking world. Vanitas was left alone as he sat up, trapped in the rainbow cage in the peaceful landscape he despised.

"I will break out of this thing," Vanitas grumbled to himself. "I don't know how, but I will, Sora...You haven't beaten me..." Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone hiding from behind one of the stumps. Wearing a black coat similar to the clothing the Nobodies of Organization XIII wore, the figure stepped out and got a better look at Vanitas. Overhearing who had assisted Terra and Aqua to come to Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Twilight's rescue against his wrath, he glowered at the mysterious savior in hatred. "You...You're that person they mentioned who ruined everything...You're lucky I'm stuck in here, otherwise I'd kill you!"

The figure said nothing, turning away and walked off the island, stepping across the air over the ocean as their body began disappearing to another part of Sora's heart.

(Dearly Beloved)

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Piewaited for a while, their hooves still resting over Sora's chest as the wait was practically torture for them. "Did they do it?"

"If only Riku didn't get knocked out, we could have seen what else happened," Rarity said.

A bright light distracted them as Riku, Twilight, Kairi, Aqua, and Terra returned, the humans back in their old clothing while Twilight lost her vest. "Well, we did it, guys," Riku said. "Or, I should say Sora did it."

"Vanitas won't be a bother for Sora controlling his Anti Form," Aqua added. "At least, we hope that solved the worst of it."

"You'll never believe what happened," Twilight said as she approached her friends. "His Harmony Form now has our rainbow powers. All of you, including me, helped grant him more power, just like when he first obtained it."

"Seriously!?" Rainbow asked excitedly. "What did he look like!?"

"Did he have cool new hair? Or clothes? Or new Keyblades!? Please tell me he has new Keyblades!" Pinkie said, practically jittery at the outcome of what happened.

Sora began to groan as he woke up, the mares' attention brought on him as he opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched his limbs, his muscles stiff from laying on the floor for a while. After getting some feeling back in his body, he looked at his pony friends with a grin.

"Hey," he said. "Thanks for the backup girls. I heard everything you said to me."

"You really did?" Fluttershy asked.

"Can't believe it worked, but we're glad to be there for ya, Sora," Applejack said.

"I don't know what I'd do without you girls, either," Sora said. "Or everyone else."

"This calls for an overwhelmingly emotional group hug!" Pinkie cried out, her eyes already misty as she pounced Sora into a deathly grip of a hug.

"Ahh! Pinkie!" Sora wheezed as he nearly fell over.

"Dogpile!" Applejack shouted with a chuckle, ramming into Pinkie and causing Sora to finally fall back, pinned down by the two earth ponies.

"Incoming!" Rainbow flew into the pile, crushing Sora underneath the two earth ponies.

"Please...no more...piling," Sora begged, struggling to push Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack off of him.

"Ok, guys. Get off of him," Twilight said, pulling the three mares off of the crushed teen. "Even though he was sleeping, he might be mentally exhausted."

"I think all of us are after the beating we took," Riku said.

"At least that whole mess with Anti Sora is finally solved...Eh, Vanitas was really taken care of, right?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah," Lea said, catching the other's attention, nearly forgetting about him and Yen Sid. "Mind filling us in on what happened in there? I would have tried to help, but the old man wouldn't let me come to the rescue like before."

"Indeed," the wizard agreed with a nod.

Sora stood up and looked at his friends, then turned to face his master. "Vanitas is still alive, but using my improved Harmony Form, I trapped him in a part of my heart with the light from the Keyblades of Harmony. He's not going to break out of there, but if I do end up in my Anti Form again, I'm not entirely sure if I will go out of control or actually control it myself. I don't want to test it, though. It might still be risky."

"Hmm...That may be true, but if your Anti Form's power is weakened with Vanitas's control finally ceased, it might be possible for you to control it yourself," Yen Sid said. "Your heart is unique, Sora. You were able fight back against the darkness when you turned into a Heartless. Do not doubt your own power, for you are able to face anything that comes at you, fighting for the ones you strive to protect. But, even if you face challenges on your own, your friends will always be there to fight alongside you in your heart."

Sora nodded his head, feeling more confident in himself now that he had conquered his own darkness while never ever forgetting his friends helped give him the strength to face the impossible. "So, does this mean Sora stays being a Keyblade wielder?" Pinkie asked, the elder magician giving her a nod to everyone's relief. "Yay! This calls for a big party back in Equestria!"

She jumped in Sora's arms and hugged him tightly, the other mares crowding around him in a group hug. Everyone was glad to know Sora was going to stay being a defender of light and fight the darkness, all of them knowing just how important he was to not only saving the worlds, but being a part of their lives. The group began heading out now that the dread of the bad news and the threat of Vanitas in Sora's heart was dealt with, leaving the tower and flying off in their ships and gliders, Aqua taking control of Sora's Gummi Ship as he used his glider to fly back home to tell his mother the good news.

"So, did you ever plan to take Sora's Keyblade away?" Lea asked curiously.

"Even if I did, I couldn't go through with it," Yen Sid said as he watched them leave from the windows. "Sora is highly important for all of us as a Keyblade wielder. Granted, he is still a bit of a ways from becoming a master himself, but eventually, that time will come." He turned to Lea, staring at him with the usual stoic expression he wears. "For his Mark of Mastery exam, it will be an impossible feat, but I believe he can pass this time."

"...And, what would that be?" the apprentice asked.

"...Putting an end to Xehanort and his plans to obtain Kingdom Hearts and the _X_ -blade," he answered.


	106. Slice Of Life

Bright and early on the other end of Ponyville, an old donkey made his way to a cottage on the outskirts of the friendly town where he decided to settle down after many years trying to find the love of his life he met in Canterlot at the Gala. He was a new resident a couple years back by the name of Cranky, and with a wild and crazy meeting with Pinkie in her attempts to make friends with everyone who comes into town, he was finally reunited with his lover, Matilda, who was actually in Ponyville all the time he searched for her. Granted, it was his fault for not noticing the note she left for him after the Gala many years ago, but all that time searching was worth it, even suffering through Pinkie Pie's antics, constant pestering, damaging his memory book, and chasing him around town to apologize for her annoyances.

Today, he was a little bit annoyed with most of the ponies who were in town that morning about the wedding, he and Matilda finally tying the not after so many years trying to find her. Straightening his blonde wig Pinkie got for him after destroying his old toupee that hid his bald head, he approached the door to his home and walked inside, finding his fiancee sitting in front of a table going through her own memory book they both now shared. He let out an exhausted groan as he slammed the door, dropping his groceries on the floor and alerting his beloved to his return.

"I'll never understand the ponies in this town," Cranky said with a huff. "Everyone was all gussied up and kept looking at me funny! Kept asking me if I was 'nervous'."

"Did they forget that the wedding is tomorrow?" Matilda asked after pressing a wedding invitation into her book to look back on.

"Well, maybe they just might be a bit too excited for us to be married as I am." The couple giggled as Cranky nuzzled Matilda, already anticipating the big day tomorrow.

"Well, everyone's going to feel silly when they realize they've got the wrong date." Matilda looked down at the wedding invitation, she gasped when she saw the date on their big day. "Oh no! The invitations are wrong! This says the wedding is today!"

"Huh? But I got a good deal on those," Cranky muttered.

"Everypony in town got these!" Matilda exclaimed in a panic. "Even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna RSVP'd!"

"I knew we should have just eloped," Cranky grumbled. "Would have made things a whole lot easier for the two of us."

"Oh dear. The caterer, the flowers, the musicians!" Matilda continued, ignoring her fiance's complaints as her big day needs to be moved immediately. "We have to move it all to today!"

"What!?" Cranky exclaimed in shock, unable to calm his beloved donkey bride as she ran out into town.

"WHERE'S MY WEDDING PLANNER!?" Matilda screamed as she disappeared down the road.

Cranky looked at the invitation, sneering angrily at how the pony at the post office mixed up an important date for his and Matilda's wedding. He marched out of the cottage and made his way to the post office, where he met the pony that he placed full responsibility on the wedding invites.

"You told me you could do it for half of what the others charged!" Cranky yelled. "And then you sent the invitations to everypony in town with the wrong date!"

The cranky old donkey snorted in irritation as he complained to Ponyville's ditsy mail carrier: Derpy Hooves. The gray pegasus mare stared at Cranky with her cocked eyes, lowering her head down and pulling out a basket of fresh muffins she baked as she smiled apologetically at him.

"Muffin?" she offered, but the old donkey huffed and stormed out, a complimentary muffin not going to help now that his wedding was moved to today. Derpy let out a sigh, feeling guilty as she screwed up again. "I just don't know what went wrong..."

(Lazy Afternoon)

Ventus and Spike walked back into Ponyville after watching the others head out to the Mysterious Tower to find out what Sora's fate will be. Spike was a little dejected that he had to stay behind again, wanting to come along and see the rest of what else the universe had out beyond Equestria. Every time something happens, he's always left behind when it involves anything exciting or fun. Granted, some of those events were dangerous, even for a baby dragon, but he was a part of the Castle of Friendship just like the others.

"Hey, don't fret over everything, Spike," Ventus said, trying to cheer Spike up. "It's better not to get into any dangerous situations in the first place. Trust me. I ended up being Xehanort's apprentice and had my darkness extracted from my heart."

"Yeah, but I'd like to do something to help out aside from being Twilight's number one assistant and sitting on a throne," Spike said. "I don't think I can even be called by the map because I don't have a cutie mark. Yet you, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Terra can be called by it, both for here and out in the other worlds."

"Well, just because you're not called doesn't mean you can't be helpful with anything else," Ventus reasoned. "Take us Keyblade wielders. Sometimes, problems come up in other worlds, many of them not involving the Heartless. Even though we aren't supposed to be involved, we end up getting pulled into that problem and work with those in trouble to get it solved."

"But you got stuck here while Aqua and Terra left. And they treat you like a kid, too." The pegasus nodded his head, though he was never bothered by it ever since he first met them.

"I know, but they're always concerned about me," he said. "I wasn't exactly myself when I first met them. Having part of my heart forced out of me, all of my darkness that created Vanitas, I was incredibly weak and had no idea what happened to me. I even screamed in pain when I first met them, overwhelmed with them getting to know me while I tried answering them."

"...Wow...Was that really painful?" Spike asked curiously, bringing a claw up to his chest.

"It felt like I almost died while also losing a part of myself," Ventus answered, making the baby dragon cringe. "Aqua and Terra always worry about me, even if I can fend for myself. I know they're just making sure I don't get hurt like I had the first time I met them, but they don't see me as a helpless little kid. All of us know you can hold your own sometimes, Spike, but even if you're confident enough to do something on your own, you might end up regretting it if it's too much to handle. Like the Dragon Migration where you tried to discover who you were."

"How were you even-?" Spike paused, completely forgetting that Ventus knows everything Sora had seen and done before his heart returned to his body. "Oh yeah..." During his journey to meet with other dragons during the migration, he thought he would be able to fit in easily when he met dragons close to his age. Unfortunately, Garble and his friends weren't as great as he thought they would be, more rough and reckless than what he liked. If Sora and Kairi weren't there transformed as dragons, he would have had a more difficult time fitting in, or be made fun of as a dragon raised by ponies. "...I guess I really couldn't handle those teenage dragons by myself, huh?"

"Yeah. They were the absolute worst." Ventus pat the baby dragon on the head, to his annoyance. "At least you're not like them, so that's one good thing. Better to have this Spike than a Spike raised with his own kind."

"...Yeah. I'd rather much be a pony, even though I'm not." Spike smacked away the teen's hoof as they giggled. "So, do you know when everypony's going to stop worrying about us?"

"It's hard to say, but eventually, they'll stop and notice that we aren't the same little kid they knew," Ventus said. "Maybe some day, we can let you tag along, but for now, they need us here to watch over the map. Or, we could do something else."

"Like what?" Spike asked.

Pulling out a letter from his pocket, Ventus showed Spike what was inside it. "Well, we got ourselves a wedding invitation early this morning. Maybe it'll be as action packed as Shining Armor and Cadence's."

"I don't think the changelings will show up again after they were shot out of Canterlot," Spike said. He took the invite and read it over. "Huh. Cranky and Matilda are getting married, huh? I heard Pinkie tried to be friends with that old donkey. About time he and Matilda are going to get hitched."

"Just don't try to plan him a bachelor party." Ventus laughed as Spike cringed, knowing what a bachelor party was meant to be at the end of the royal couple's wedding.

"I wish Sora didn't tell me that," Spike grumbled. "Anyway, as embarrassing and awkward as a bachelor party for an old donkey sounds, I wonder if we should get them a wedding present."

"Depends on what a couple their age would like for a wedding gift." While the two pondered over what they should get for Cranky and Matilda, Ventus spotted Derpy sitting at a table outside the cafe with a brown earth pony stallion with a darker brown mane, an hourglass cutie mark on his flanks, wearing a green bowtie around his neck.

"Oh, I really messed up with those invitations," the mailmare said miserably. "I feel just awful, Doc!"

Overhearing how she messed up invitations, Ventus took back the wedding invite from Spike as they both approached the table. "Hey, Derpy."

"Oh. Hi, Sora," she greeted back sadly.

"Uhh, no. My name's Ventus," the teen corrected.

Looking at him closely, squinting her derpy eyes before realizing her mistake. "Oh! I'm sorry. You look an awful lot like him. I didn't know he had a twin."

"More like a half brother," Ventus said. "Anyway, I overheard you saying you messed up some invitations. They wouldn't happen to be these wedding invitations to Cranky and Matilda's wedding, are they?"

"Yes. I put in the wrong date," she said. "I told Cranky I could get them printed for cheap, but that meant hiring somepony with a printing press."

"Weddings are pretty expensive," Spike said. "There's all the food that needs to be made, setting up the banquet, rings, dresses and suits, the cake, everything."

"I just wish I was able to go back in time and fix all this," Derpy said.

The other stallion tapped a hoof to his chin. "I think I might have the solution to your predicament," he said. After paying for the lemonade he was drinking, the stallion ushered Derpy, Ventus, and Spike to follow him to his house, but inside was a lot bigger than it appeared on the outside. The younger of the two visitors gawked in awe at all the technological equipment, models, and other devices that would be every scientists' dream lab to want to work in. "But, going back in time is old thinking. I was working on a cutting-edge theory of making time come forward to you!"

"...Uhh, isn't that the same thing as traveling through time?" Ventus asked in confusion.

The stallion didn't answer as they heard Derpy making random engine noises above them, having flown up onto a model blimp, sitting in a hole big enough for her size while wearing a strainer on her head. Lowering the pegasus mare down, ruining her fun, he took the strainer off her head.

"My life's work, decades - centuries, really - of research and experimentation, and I nearly had it cracked!" he continued. "Turned out there was a magic spell for it. Who knew?"

"Wait, did he just say 'centuries'?" Spike asked Ventus, the teen just as surprised as the baby dragon at this stallion's work.

Before getting any answers out of whoever this pony was, Derpy interrupted them as they heard the sound of something electrifying. They saw her messing with a plasma ball, touching her hoof against the glass as it made her mane and tail stand up from the electrical current. The stallion approached her, continuing his ranting while ignoring the questions the two younger boys asked.

"But there are so many things magic can't explain," he said, stopping the gray pegasus mare from making her hair stand up and droop, causing his own hair to spike up from the harmless shocks. "Where science and mathematics are the real magic!"

"Like these?" Derpy asked, looking at a case filled with strangely colored, flowery-looking objects. "They're pretty."

"Ah, yes. My flameless fireworks." Ventus and Spike looked at the case, amazed to see these special fireworks, though they had no clue how it was possible to ignite them when the term "fire" is in the name. "I never could figure out how to get them to ignite."

"And yet you made these things," Ventus uttered. "How exactly did you make all this? And just who are you?"

"I have studied science my whole life," he answered. "Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal, I've been looking for ways to make sense of the world around me. Science provides explanations of things we've never thought possible!" After his speech, he now focused on the current topic, though in his rambling he completely forgot. "Now, why did we come here again?"

Ventus and Spike facehooved while Derpy tried to remember as well after being overwhelmed by his speech. "We came in here to help Derpy fix her mistake with the wedding invitation date."

"Oh yeah!" Derpy exclaimed. "I accidentally put in today's date instead of tomorrow's on Cranky and Matilda's wedding invitations!"

The stallion gasped in shock. "Great whickering stallions! I completely forgot!" He then ran over to a closet, pulling out a suit and began running out of his home. "I still need to get my suit tailored! To the Carousel Boutique!"

"Hey, wait!" Ventus called out. "Rarity's not at...her store." It was already too late as he ran out the door to the closed boutique. The teen sighed and looked back at Derpy, still stuck with her problem. "Who was that guy?"

"I don't really know his real name, but he just calls himself 'The Doctor'," Derpy said.

"...Just 'The Doctor'?...Odd name to be called, though I've heard worst." Ignoring the odd nickname given to the Doctor, Derpy, Ventus, and Spike exited the stallion's home/laboratory. "Well, I guess the wedding's going to be today instead."

"Oh, I still feel guilty," Derpy said. "I need to do something, anything, to make up for that terrible blunder I made."

They soon heard a bear-like roar and screams from some of the ponies. "What in Equestria was that?"

(Sinister Sundown)

Looking over to where the sound came from, the trio's jaws dropped as they saw the strangest looking hybrid terrorizing the town. It was some sort of bugbear, a large black and white bear that was cross-bred with a giant wasp, bearing a stinger on its behind, a pair of insect wings, two sets of arms, antennae, and insect eyes.

"I think the right question is 'What in Equestria IS that!?'" Ventus exclaimed. Summoning his Keyblade, the young Keyblade wielder prepared himself to fight this odd bugbear. "No idea where it came from, but that needs to be stopped before it ruins the wedding! Spike, can you get the others somewhere safe until I get rid of this thing!?"

"Yeah! Just...don't get stung," Spike warned. "I have no clue if it's poisonous or not."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" Flapping his wings, Ventus sped off and headed straight for the bugbear while Spike tried to get everyone to safety. The pegasus made it just in time as the odd creature hovered over a group of ponies by the bowling alley, many of them the foals from the schoolhouse, including the CMC, Octavia Melody, Big Mac, and several others. "Hey, ugly!" he called out, flinging his Keyblade, landing a direct hit at its head. It turned around and roared in anger, spotting the pony that struck him from behind. "Yeah, you! Come after me! Got a big target for you to sting right here!"

Luring it away from the group, ponies watched in awe as Ventus avoided the bugbear's multi-armed slashes and its stinger. He was a little surprised at how quick the bugbear was able to move for how big it was, though that must have been accounted for its insect DNA as an ursine wasp. Spike ran up to everyone, making sure to avoid being seen by the attacking creature as he tried to warn them to get inside somewhere safe.

"Quick, everyone hide!" he said. "Ven can totally handle that thing by himself!" He heard the pegasus yelp, nearly avoiding the bugbear's stinger as he blocked its four arms with his Keyblade. "At least, I hope he can."

"Why must there be a monster attack now of all times?" Octavia questioned with annoyance. "I have to perform at the wedding ceremony this afternoon, and I haven't even figured out what I should play. How am I even supposed to practice with a monster invading Ponyville as well!?"

"Ah think Ven can take that giant bear...bug...thing out!" Apple Bloom said. "Go, Ven!"

"Guys, come on!" Spike exclaimed, waving his arms around to get their attention. "It's dangerous out here! There's no time to be worrying about the wedding today!"

"Where's my wedding planner!?" Matilda screamed, shoving aside a few ponies. "Where is Pinkie Pie!? I haven't seen her anywhere in town, and I need her now!"

Spike facepalmed, his voice unheard as he grumbled to himself. "Pinkie's not in town. She left for some...important business."

"Now!? ON MY WEDDING DAY!?" the female donkey screeched, knocking Spike over. Hearing the roars coming from the bugbear and Ventus's grunts and yelps, her anxiety shot through the roof as there was a monster attacking Ponyville as well. "Oh, this is already a disaster, and the wedding hasn't even started! What am I going to do!?" Looking around, desperate to find someone to help her wedding plans at the last minute she spotted a pale magenta unicorn with a violet mane with light purple highlights and trio of diamonds for a cutie mark began getting other ponies to a safer distance away from the threat Ventus was taking care of. "You!"

The mare heard Matilda, looking around in confusion before realizing she was asking for her. "Me?"

"I need to move an entire wedding from tomorrow to today!" Matilda requested.

"Really?" she asked. "Nopony's really asked me to organize anything ever since Twilight came to town."

"So you'll do it?" Matilda asked hopefully.

"Of course!" she said. "I used to be the best organizer in town. Name's Amethyst Star."

The mare and donkey winced as they heard Ventus cry out in pain as he hit the ground, the bugbear slamming the young pegasus to the ground and tried punching him. Ventus kept blocking the bear's fists with his Keyblade, trying to crawl or roll out of the way to escape. He found an opening and rolled to the side, but was suddenly grabbed by the tail, then flung off to a building, crashing into it. Amethyst and Matilda both cringed at the amount of pain the Keyblade wielder had just taken, but they knew he was just as resilient as the other ponies with similarly shaped swords like he has.

"We better hurry to the salon before that monster flattens it to the ground with everything else in its wake!" They hurried off to the spa, but as they ran, Derpy flew after them, willing to do anything to help with Matilda's sudden change in her wedding plans being moved.

"Matilda, I just feel so bad about the invitations!" she apologized. "Is there anything I can do-?"

"FLOWERS!" Matilda yelled.

Derpy stopped and grinned widely, given a very simple job she can't possibly screw up as she flew over to the three florists in Ponyville. While she went to get the flowers for Matilda, Ventus groaned as he sat up in the rubble of the house he slammed through.

"How much money is even left in this town's budget from most of the reconstruction whenever a disaster comes around?" he asked himself, climbing out of the hole in the wall and flew back into the fight. "This bear's pretty tough. Who took his special honey that made him go on a rampage?"

Gripping his Keyblade tightly, Ventus charged into the bugbear, his body engulfed with fire as he used Fire Surge, singing the hybrid's body as it roared in pain. While he kept the bugbear distracted, Spike continued trying to get everyone somewhere safer, but with all the wedding plans and how often Ponyville gets attacks, it's almost like an ordinary day for everyone. The baby dragon spotted Derpy, hoping to at least get her out of harm's way as she was talking with the florists: Lily Valley, Daisy, and Roseluck.

"You mean you want Matilda's arrangements!? Today!?" Lilly asked before the three mares all fainted simultaneously.

"This is awful!" Daisy exclaimed.

"The horror, the horror!" Roseluck said in misery, the three mares over-exaggerating the situation of the wedding.

"So, there's no way you can do it?" Derpy asked.

The three mares stood back up as Lilly spoke. "We don't even have Matilda's flowers in yet, much less arranged! This is a disaster!"

"Ok," the gray pegasus mare said dejectedly. "Thanks anyway..."

As she walked away, Spike approached the florists. "Yeah, I think the bigger disaster is that we're being attacked! You girls should probably-!"

Spike was interrupted as they heard Ventus yell as he was flung toward them, crashing into the ground and skid to a halt in front of the three florists' flower cart. His Keyblade came sailing over, nicking one of the flowers as it stuck into the ground past them. The trio of mares gasped in shock.

"Oh no!" Lilly cried out, all three of them looking at the nicked flower than the slightly dazed teen beneath them. "A broken stem on one of the zinnias!"

"What!?" Daisy exclaimed.

"What?" Ventus and Spike questioned as the mares fell over and freaked out over one broken flower.

"The horror!" Rose cried out. "Oh, the horror!"

Ignoring his injuries, Ventus stood up and looked down at the fainted mares. "Are you three serious!? Do you have to pass out and freak out over a broken flower!? We're in the middle of a wild animal attack, and you're more focused on a flower!?"

Noticing the bugbear slowly approach the unaware pegasus, Spike backed away and tried to bring Ventus's attention to it. "Uhh, Ven?"

"What, Spike!?" he asked before hearing the bugbear growl right in his ear. Both his ears drooped, not bothering to turn around as he felt its four paws grab his body. "...Oh sh-" Letting out a mighty roar, the beast flung Ventus with all his strength back to the center of town toward Town Hall. "-OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo..."

As it looked down at the baby dragon and three passed out mares, Spike giggled nervously as he backed away. "Uhh, nice throw?" he said before running for his life, the hybrid ignoring the three florists and continued its rampage.

(A Walk In Andante)

Inside Town Hall, two mares were busy setting up the building for the wedding ceremony. Those two mares were Lyra and Bon Bon, a pair of friends where everyone in Ponyville has seen them together almost every single day since they first met. Even though the wedding was suddenly moved to today, the two of them managed to get most of the hall set up for Matilda when she rushed by as she headed for the spa to get herself ready.

"You know, I have to admit," Bon Bon said. "When Matilda said we needed to get this place ready by today, I was a little nervous."

"Hey, with you by my side-" Lyra bumped her flank against Bon Bon's as they gave each other a sly look. "-I knew we'd get it done on time."

"There is nothing like a 'best friend', is there?" the earth pony asked.

"Anything's possible when you know somepony as well as we know each other!" As the mares continued working, they heard a roar come from outside.

"What in Equestria was that?" Bon Bon asked with concern.

"I think there's another monster attacking Ponyville or something," Lyra said.

"Oh boy. What is it this time? Another creature from the Everfree Forest?" Bon Bon asked. "Or one of those strange black creatures that are showing up in Equestria?"

Before Lyra could take a guess, they heard Ventus yell as he got closer to Town Hall, flying straight through an open window and crashing into a box of decorations. Lyra and Bon Bon were startled by the sudden intruder, quickly approaching the dazed pegasus as he sat in the crushed box with some of the wedding decor wrapped around him.

"Put me back in, coach!" Ventus said deliriously as he raised a hoof up. "I can still beat him!...Just get me a cool drink..."

"Goodness! Are you alright, kid!?" Bon Bon helped Ventus up, Lyra using her magic to untangle him from the extra decorations.

Shaking his head to snap out of his daze, Ventus rubbed his head. "Yeah. I've taken worse, like crashing into a house earlier."

"What in the world is going on out there?" Lyra asked. "And why did you crash into a house?"

"I really have no idea what that thing is out there, but it's some sort of bugbear thing attacking Ponyville." At the mention of the bugbear, Bon Bon winced in a panic and looked out the window.

"Did you just say 'bugbear!?" she asked, quickly closing the opened window and pulling the drapes to conceal the room. "How did it find me!?"

Confused, Ventus and Lyra looked at each other, neither of them having any idea what was up with the earth pony. "What are you talking about, Bon Bon?"

(Scent of Silence)

Knowing she had a lot to explain, Bon Bon let out a heavy sigh. "My name isn't Bon Bon. It's Special Agent Sweetie Drops." "Sweetie Drops" peeked through the curtain, spotting the bugbear going on a rampage and terrorizing Ponyville. "I work for a super-secret anti-monster agency in Canterlot, or at least I did until the bugbear went missing from Tarterus a few years back." Looking back at her friend and Ventus, she eyed the young stallion, knowing a lot about him and the rest of his friends. "The agency was also brought up on those black creatures that are called Heartless; monsters that take the hearts of living beings in order to create more, and try to bring our world into the destruction of darkness."

"...Uhhh, yeah," Ventus said. "That's...exactly right." He looked at Lyra, all of this information flying past her head as she was utterly confused. "So, Celestia had informed you, and several others in this agency, about them?"

"Yes, along with her other elite units spread throughout Equestria," "Sweetie Drops" answered. "And we know of you and your friends who wield those special blades that can destroy the Heartless; the Keyblades."

"...I...don't get it," Lyra admitted.

"But, unfortunately, when that creature escaped, we had to shutter down the agency." The secret agent approached the box Ventus had landed on pulling out a briefcase he was surprised he didn't crush either, unlocking it with a special code as it opened up, revealing some of her spy gear: a grappling hook, a watch, and a disguise. "Every last shred of evidence of the organization's existence was destroyed. And Celestia demanded complete deniability."

"...Uhh...ok...?" Ventus said, voicing Lyra's confusion as well as she was a little bit overwhelmed.

"I was the one who captured that bugbear," "Sweetie Drops" continued. "I had to go deep undercover and assume the name 'Bon Bon'. I never thought it would have been able to track me...but now, it has..."

"I'm not sure if going on a rampage is considered a form of tracking if it was after everyone else," Ventus said.

(At Dusk, I Will Think of You)

"Are you saying that our friendship was based on a lie!?" Lyra exclaimed, feeling hurt that the pony she knew was just an alias to cover her true identity.

"I'm sorry, Lyra," "Sweetie Drops" apologized. "But I couldn't tell you for your own protection."

"B-But the lunches, the long talks, the benches we sat on..." The lime-green unicorn began tearing up as her relationship with the earth pony truly wasn't meant anything anymore. "None of it was real?"

"Of course they were real," "Sweetie Drops" assured, gently pressing a hoof to Lyra's cheek. "You're my very best friend."

Seeing the truth in the mare's eyes, Lyra gave a small grin as she gently held "Sweetie Drops's" foreleg. Ventus caught more of a romantic vibe between the mares than a platonic friendship, especially with the gesture the earth pony made and how they stared into each other's eyes.

"...Uhh, are you sure you two aren't more than just friends?" he asked. "Kinda put a bit of emphasis on the 'best friends' part."

The moment was ruined as they heard the bugbear roar again, "Sweetie Drops" approached the window, readying her grappling hook. "I need to take care of that bugbear before it can cause more harm. Hopefully, you did enough to weaken it for me, kid. I'll handle the rest." Putting on a pair of dark-tinted sunglasses, she set up the hook and jumped out the window. "I'll see you later at the wedding."

As the mare rappelled down, Lyra approached the window and yelled out to her as she snuck off to deal with the bugbear. "Fine! But we're going to talk about this later!"

"...Well...this has turned out to be a weird day today," Ventus said to himself. "I guess I'll let...'Bon Bon' deal with that bugbear. Hope she has better luck not getting nabbed by that thing than I had."

Leaving Lyra to herself as he left Town Hall, Ventus saw "Sweetie Drops" sneak around to a building, following the bugbear as it began flying off to another part of Ponyville. Whatever she planned on doing, he hoped she didn't end up getting stung. If she handled it once, she could possibly deal with it again.

"Ven!" Spike called out, panting heavily as he ran up to him, catching his breath before speaking. "You ok!?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, casting Cure on himself to heal his injuries.

"Where'd that bugbear go?" the baby dragon asked.

"Hopefully, far away from Ponyville," Ventus said. "That thing was pretty tough to even lay a scratch on it. Probably should have had some backup."

"So, it's just going away?" Spike asked.

"Well, someone else is going to take care of it, actually," Ventus said. "Someone from a disbanded agency in Canterlot who dealt with that thing before and finally finish the job."

"Huh...I guess I'll take your word for it." Seeing as the actual crisis was averted, the bugbear now far away from Ponyville, Ventus and Spike walked through town and looked at the shops. "So, let's get to finding a wedding present for Cranky and Matilda."

"Yeah," Ventus said. "I just hope this wedding doesn't actually get crashed. Not including earlier, since the wedding hasn't truly started yet."

Inside the bowling alley, the Doctor stood in front of the lane he was in, staring down a dreaded seven/ten split. He unfortunately couldn't find Rarity as her boutique was closed and followed Ponyville's DJ, Vinyl Scratch to where he might find her, unaware that she couldn't hear him due to the fact that she was blasting her music through her headphones. He had a suspicion that Rarity wouldn't set hoof in a place like this, surprised to see some well-dressed stallions that were sure to be a suitable replacement for the fashionista if she wasn't around. Luckily for him, they were tailors as well, and if he helped them win the league as their fourth, they would tailor his suit for the wedding today. Despite all the long and complicated mathematical and scientific variables that wracked through his higher than average mind, he used their simple method of "throwing the ball straight", they had a shot at winning if the Doctor is able to pick up the hardest split in a bowling match.

"Seven/ten split, man," one of the trio of stallions said. "Harshest of the harsh. But if you can pick this up, we'll win the whole shebang!"

"Ok," the Doctor said, taking in a deep breath as he ran more solutions through his head to how hard to roll his ball and at what angle to ensure hitting both pins.

Holding his bowling ball in one hoof, he began taking his steps to throw, but Derpy barged in after trying to find him, a little more happy now that she finally figured out how to get Matilda's flowers. "Doc!" The stallion yelped, dropping the ball as it rolled down the lane, too late to stop it as it counted as his second shot in the final frame. "I finally figured out how I can help! Your flameless fireworks look just like flowers! I'll use them for the wedding!"

As Derpy left, the Doctor gasped and shook his head at the horrible idea Derpy had with his special fireworks. "Great whickering stallions! Derpy, wait!" He hurried out of the building, unable to see how his poor throw nearly got both pins, but only succeeded and knocking down the seven pin to the bowling stallions' dismay. Barging through the door, he caught sight of the gray pegasus running back to his abode for his flameless fireworks. "My flameless fireworks are extremely volatile! Without knowing what the trigger is, they could go off at any moment!" Before he could chase after her, the Doctor froze as he saw the bugbear flying past the bowling alley, being lead by something as its rampage was focused on "Sweetie Drops" luring it out of Ponyville. "...My word. Was that a bugbear?"

Down at the spa, Matilda couldn't relax as she continued worrying about all her wedding plans being moved. "Oh no! There's so many things I'm forgetting!" As she laid on one of the comfortable hooficure chairs in a white robe, one of the spa twins, Lotus, was about to prepare the donkey for her big day. Unfortunately, with her anxiety and the panic of rushing, she couldn't get her to relax enough to start. "I hope Cranky remembered to tell the musicians! Oh! I'll never get my mane done in time!"

"You must relax, my dear," Lotus assured, gently pushed Matilda down onto the chair until she was in a proper, more relaxed position. "We can handle anything. We once did a pony's hair during the ceremony."

"Oh, it is so true!" a male voice said, surprising Matilda as she saw who it came from. Lounging in the hot tub, though his body was pretty long to fit in it, let alone the entire room, was a familiar purple sea serpent with an orange, stylishly coiffed hairstyle and long mustache the Mane Six and Sora had met in the Everfree Forest during Nightmare Moon's return. "These girls really are the best, Matilda! And I must say, I feel like we're family already."

Slightly confused, Matilda stared at the strangely friendly sea serpent who knew her more than she knew him, Lotus busy putting curlers in her hair. "You...do?"

"Of course!" the serpent said. "I'm Stephen Magnet, Cranky's best beast!"

"...You're Stephen Magnet?" she asked.

"Well, what did you expect, a bugbear?" Stephen asked. "I have known Cranky nearly forever! I'm sure he must have told you about the time he saved me from Flash Freeze Lake?"

"Oh...So you are Stephen Magnet," Matilida said, a little annoyed that her husband-to-be left out the part where Stephen wasn't a pony, or any other quadrupedal creature she imagined.

The serpent laughed in amusement. "Oh, I know! Typical Cranky, leaving out minor details, like the fact I'm a sea monster, right?" he said, slapping his hand in the water as he chuckled. "I love that old burro!"

"I'm sorry, Stephen," Matilda apologized. "I assumed you were a pony. I didn't even know you two went on adventures together."

"Oh, honey, you don't even know the half of it," Stephen said. "But let me tell you something. In all the things we've been through, the only thing he ever cared about was finding you."

(Ventus)

Matilda teared up, touched to still know that even as she and Cranky had been apart after their time at the Grand Galloping Gala all those years ago, she was always on his mind. "Really?"

"Well, that and a baldness cure," Stephen added with laugh.

"He is the sweetest thing, isn't he?" Matilda said. Even if Cranky's attitude matched his namesake after all these years, he was still the caring donkey she knew when they first met. She had worried at first that he wouldn't remember her and their romance was just a one-time fling, but they had both longed to see each other again after a few decades. "Oh, all the stress that I've been putting myself through. All the stress I put him through." As she finally relaxed, Lotus pulled the curlers out of Matilda's mane, her hair perfectly curled and ready for her big day. "All that matters for us right now is that we're together. The wedding isn't the important thing - the marriage is."

(Record Scratch)

Stephen began laughing harder, ruining the heartfelt speech Matilda had made as both she and Lotus stared at the sea serpent in confusion. "Oh, goodness gracious. If you believe that, then do I have a bridge to sell you! All of these ponies traveling to Ponyville, putting on uncomfortable clothes and sitting through a long ceremony, you think any of them care about the marriage?" As soon as the serpent calmed down, he stared at Matilda with a serious gaze. "Honey, the wedding is EVERYTHING."

Matilda's anxiety shot back up to skyrocketing levels again, now utterly worried how terrible the wedding will go and how everyone will react to it. Lotus let out an annoyed sigh, more annoyed than their masculine pegasus masseuse, Bulk Bicep, when he's called to escort someone to the massage table after breaking through one of their walls.

"Did you really have to say that?" the spa pony questioned.

"Well, it is true, isn't it?" Stephen asked.

"...I think your time is up in the hot tub, Mr. Magnet," Lotus said, the serpent shrugging his shoulders as he slithered what part of his large body out of the water.

"I'll see you at the wedding, Matilda!" he called out, not needing to dry his scales as he made his way out of the building. "You look fabulous already, and you're not in your wedding dress yet!"

Seeing how tense Matilda was, now panicking over her wedding dress, how it will look, if it'll fit her right, along with everything else again, Lotus guided the donkey over to the massage parlor. "Ok, Matilda. Let's see if we can get you loosened up with a nice, relaxing massage. Don't want too stressed for your big day."

Vinyl Scratch bobbed her head as she finished listening to her latest beats, making her way to her home that she shared with her roommate, Octavia. Taking the headphones off and hanging them around her neck once the song was done, she opened the door, hearing her friend playing the Wedding March on her cello. Despite how far apart their favorite genres of music were, they were pretty good friends and tolerated each other's opposite styles of music they like. Vinyl knew better than to mess with Octavia when she was practicing, especially when today was Cranky and Matilda's wedding. After a while, the gray earth pony stopped playing, groaning in irritation.

"Ugh. All these wedding songs are so...standard," Octavia grumbled.

"Well, they're supposed to be boring," Vinyl said, grabbing the half-empty bottle of milk from the fridge in their kitchen. "At least when I play my songs at the reception, everypony's gonna be having a blast after the ceremony."

Octavia rolled her eyes as she lifted up her bow, ready to resume playing. "Yes, I know. But I want Cranky and Matilda's wedding to be special."

She continued playing, but Vinyl began thinking of a way to help her friend make the Wedding March just a bit more special. It finally hit her as she ran off to her DJ booth nearby, lifting her headphones to her ears as she began adding some mixing into Octavia's cello playing. Admittedly, it was a terrible mix of classical and dubstep music clashing, creating a horribly made piece that distracted Octavia's playing. She stopped playing, prompting Vinyl to stop.

"Thanks, Vinyl, but I don't think that would even be remotely appropriate for a wedding," Octavia said, resuming her playing.

After a moment, Vinyl tried again, this time finding just the perfect beat to add her dubstep into Octavia's cello. Surprised, the earth pony looked at her friend, the music this time a lot more fitting, putting a modern edge to the classical score she was playing.

"Yeah!" Vinyl said. "There we go! Better, 'Tavi?"

"Yes," she agreed. "That's more like it!"

Some may think it a strange idea to combine classical music with modern, especially something like techno or dubstep, but these two musicians were able to make it work. Vinyl and Octavia had worked together making a few songs like this, but it was only for fun most of the time. The duo took a momentary break, looking at each other as they both can pull off something much more perfect with their combined talents.

Vinyl spinning a record and Octavia twirling her bow, they continued playing, making another epic song with the low hum of the cello and the techno beats coming from the DJ's turntable. Their home was soundproofed so they didn't disturb their neighbors, but they felt like letting all of Ponyville know this new style of music they created. They took another break, only this time, their stares at each other grew competitive, playing again as they tried to outplay each other on their instruments. It turned into a musical battle, both mares pulling off insane solos while simultaneously creating another song by complete accident. Their fight got so intense that they ended up taking their instruments, lunging at each other as if they were going to hit each other with them.

"STOP!" Octavia shouted, finally coming to her senses as they stopped, Vinyl's tinted sunglasses askewed and her pink bowtie around her neck nearly undone.

"What!? What happened!?" Vinyl asked. "...Wait, were we actually going to hit each other with our gear? We must have been deep in the zone if we were going to actually have a literal musical duel."

"As weird as it was losing ourselves like that, we're going to be late for the wedding!" Octavia reminded. "It's going to start any moment now!"

"Then how about we get there in style?" Vinyl suggested with a smirk.

After wandering around some of the shops in town, Ventus and Spike had finally found a wedding gift for Cranky and Matilda. Spike carried the present in his hands as the duo made their way to Town Hall, the wedding close to starting.

"Hope Matilda and Cranky will like this," Spike said.

"At least that bugbear's no longer around," Ventus uttered. After he let Bon Bon, or Sweetie Drops as she's really known as, take care of it, he wondered if she managed to stop it and didn't get too badly hurt. Just as he felt like taking off to try to find her, his ears perked up when he heard what sounded like a cello playing with a dubstep beat approaching them from one of the streets. "Do you hear music?"

"Yeah. What is that?" Looking in the direction of the blaring music getting louder, they saw the strangest looking mobile turntable rolling down the road at dangerous speeds.

Sitting in the booth was Vinyl and on top of one of the speakers was Octavia, though they also had a few stragglers unfortunate enough to hitch a ride on the transportational mixer with attached speakers. Both Ventus and Spike screamed as it headed straight for them, the pegasus quickly grabbing the baby dragon and leaping away from the runaway booth. They managed to avoid it, unlike any others who got caught in its path as they were flung up and hitched a ride. It headed straight for Town Hall, running into Mr. and Mrs. Cake, the twins, the wedding cake the couple carried, and Matilda in her wedding dress, and nearly missing Cranky in his tux, though his wig was blown off his head, exposing his bald head.

It didn't stop to a halt as the wheels tripped over a familiar golden Twilight scepter someone dropped, sending everyone flying off and toward the opened doors of Town Hall. Miraculously, everyone inside, including the booth and cake, made it safely inside, the ponies plopping down in different seats, the booth set up in a section of the main foyer, and the cake kept in perfect condition as it landed on the banquet table, wedding toppers of the bride and groom and all.

Ventus lowered Spike back down to the ground, both still a little shocked and amazed at what they avoided and witnessed. "...Can anything else just randomly come out of nowhere and cause more trouble?"

"Please don't jinx it, Spike." They headed inside Town Hall, everyone that had hitched a ride on Vinyl's DJ booth seemed to have acted like nothing happened as they chatted and waited for the wedding to start. A pair of light flashes over by the gift table caught Ventus's attention, spotting Celestia and Luna appearing as they were invited to the wedding as well. "Hey, Celestia and Luna are here. Didn't think they were invited to a normal wedding."

As he and Spike walked up to place their gift, they overheard the alicorns bickering with each other. "What do you mean you left it on the counter!?"

"I thought you were bringing it!" Luna hissed, the two of them arguing over who was supposed to bring the gift they got for the soon-to-be married donkeys.

"Well, this is just wonderful!" Upon noticing the Keyblade wielder and baby dragon approach, Celestia's leer toward her sister shifted as to not arouse any suspicion of the royal sisters' arguing. "Ventus! Spike! Wonderful to see you again!"

"You two having a little sibling spat over here?" Ventus asked, making the princesses balk for a brief second.

"W-Why, no!" Luna denied. "Of course not! We were just...talking about how the wedding will go!"

"Uh huh. Sure you were." Spike placed his and Ventus's gift on the table and went off to find a seat for the ceremony.

"Say, where are Twilight and the others?" Celestia asked. "I would think they had been invited as well."

"Actually, everyone else had some...important matters with Master Yen Sid," Ventus lied, though half of it wasn't exactly completely false. "Mostly involving Sora. That, and Terra wanted to let him know he was ok."

"...I see," Luna said. "Your other friend. What has happened to Sora? Is he well?"

"It's actually a long story, and mostly just between us," he said, not willing to tell the princesses that the person who had saved their world several times had a dangerous darkness that could be unleashed by pure chance. "I don't know when they'll be back. They might miss the wedding."

"Well, that's a shame," Celestia said. "Hopefully, whatever it is, I'm sure whatever trouble Sora got into, it won't be too severe."

"You don't know the half of it..." Ventus made his way over to where Spike sat as he saved a seat for him.

While waiting for the wedding to begin, he noticed some other ponies he knew were there too, including Shining Armor and Cadence of all ponies. The unicorn stallion was the one bawling his eyes out, apparently liking weddings more than the Princess of Love he was married to. "Sweetie Drops" had returned, announcing that the bugbear had been vanquished to the relief of the town, although how she did it, no one will know. She approached Lyra, who was awkwardly sitting in her seat as if she were a human being, apologizing to her friend about keeping her life a secret, only to have a secret Lyra hid that she revealed to her. Sadly, it was disappointing to overhear that the big secret the lime-green unicorn mare had over Bon Bon was eating her expensive imported oats, but at least the two made up in the end. Ventus could swear there was more between the two "best friends", but he wasn't going to pry into their lives just to see if the two of them are actually dating each other or are that close as friends, though his thoughts did go more toward the former.

Derpy and the Doctor made it just in time, the earth pony stallion wearing an overly long scarf instead of the outfit he planned on wearing earlier before running out of his house. Ventus even noticed the flameless fireworks Derpy took from the Doctor's home to use as flowers, and even if they looked pretty, having those things go off at any moment could ruin the wedding. In the back, Cranky began fidgeting nervously, his blonde wig nowhere to be seen after it was blown off his head earlier. Luckily, his friend Stephen Magnet had his back, sacrificing half of his orange mustache to give him using one of his scales as a replacement wig. At least he wasn't upset about it like last time in the Everfree Forest, taking a lesson of generosity from Rarity after she fixed his sliced off mustache by sacrificing her own tail.

With the room now filled up and everyone taking their seats, Derpy shut the doors as the mayor stood at the altar with Matilda and Cranky. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in mare-trimony. As I look around this room, I can only imagine just how uncomfortable Cranky must be." The audience chuckled to the donkey's dismay, Cranky grumbling a little as he was utterly nervous as the crowd watched him and Matilda as they were being wed. "But I also see so many ponies from all trots of life, brought together by love.

(Friends in Our Hearts)

"Cranky searched all across this great land of ours to find Matilda, and no matter what obstacles kept them apart, love would finally bring them together, just as it has brought all of us together now." Ventus looked around the room as Mayor Mare continued her opening procession. There were many familiar faces sitting in the seats or up on the balcony, however, one caught his eye that surprised him. Sitting in one of the seats was a changeling of all creatures, many of the foals that were sitting in the empty chairs around it huddled together as they stayed far away from the love-stealing parasite. What was odd was that it didn't even do anything but sit there; it didn't show any signs of hostility and just watched the ceremony, probably feasting on the love energy from afar. Ventus didn't want to interrupt the mayor, not when Matilda and Cranky have already stressed enough having their wedding moved to today, so he remained in his seat, but kept his eye on the non-wedding crasher. "It's remarkable to me how a story like Cranky's search for Matilda could fill this room with such a unique collection of ponies!

"It makes you realize that everypony is the star of their very own story. And it's not just the main characters in our stories that make life so rich! It's everypony - those who play big parts and those who play small." Those words had sunk in to everyone in the foyer, especially to Spike. What Ventus said was true; everyone had a role in something, no matter what it was. If it was or wasn't important, there was always someone taking part, and he felt sure of himself that he was important to the many thrones back in the castle, though what it could be was still a mystery. "If it weren't for everypony in this room and many more who couldn't be here today, Cranky and Matilda's lives wouldn't be as full and vibrant as they are.

"And so, in front of all these loved ones." Mayor Mare looked at Cranky, ignoring Stephen Magnet in the far back already crying, grabbing Bulk Biceps as he was the closest living being to hug tightly. "Cranky, do you take this donkey to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"You bet I do!" Cranky said without hesitation.

"And do you, Matilda, take this donkey to be your lawfully wedded husband?" she asked Matilda, the female donkey tearing up as she knew exactly what her answer would be before the wedding even began.

"I do!" she responded.

"Then I am proud to say, I now pronounce you jack and jenny!" The two donkeys got together and gave each other a kiss to seal their marriage, everyone applauding for the newlyweds.

Ventus and the Doctor suddenly noticed the flameless fireworks Derpy set up began glowing all of a sudden. They then shot up in the air and began exploding into several sparks of differing colors and sizes of their blast radiuses, surprising everyone as they had activated without any fire at all. The Doctor began laughing gleefully, figuring out exactly what the trigger was to his invention.

"Of course!" he cheered. "They need love to ignite! How could I have missed it!?"

"Love as the trigger to set off fireworks..." Ventus chuckled to himself at the odd circumstance. When he witnessed Sora finally kiss Kairi after so many years having a crush on her and saving her on several occasions, still in his heart at the time, Ventus practically saw the fireworks blowing up in his mind and heart. A figurative scenario when someone finds the perfect lover just from the first kiss, now made literal with the Doctor's flameless fireworks activated by love in the air. "I might need to borrow some of those if I'm right about Aqua and Terra being together."

While the audience and donkey couple stared in awe at the mysterious fireworks, the Keyblade wielder looked back at where the changeling was sitting. It was already long gone, having had its meal and left or was startled by the fireworks and fled. Either way, it was gone and no longer a bother, though if it was a spy for Chrysalis, then they might be in trouble if she planned on another invasion, this time starting their capturing of her highest priority targets who can stop her, then conquer Equestria. Then again, a spy would remain hidden in disguise, not walk around as their true selves and risk getting captured for their previous takeover of Canterlot.

Once the reception began as the sun began to set, Ventus and Spike left Town Hall and made their way back to the castle. "Wow, those flameless fireworks sure were pretty. Kind of weird how they lit up after Cranky and Matilda kissed. That Doctor stallion makes some pretty weird inventions."

"He may be a weird genius, but they were neat," Ventus said. "I'm going to ask him tomorrow if he has anymore lying around or make some more for me."

"What are you gonna do with one?" Spike asked. "Use one as a prank for Sora and Kairi? Riku and Twilight?"

"Not a prank," Ventus answered with a grin. "Just to prove a theory I've got."

As they reached the castle, they caught sight of the others as they returned from the Mysterious Tower. The Mane Six, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Terra walked down the road, but Sora wasn't with them, which worried Spike and Ventus.

"Hey, guys!" Riku called out as they met up with the two youngest members of the group.

"Where's Sora?" Ventus asked. "Don't tell us he's-"

"Relax, Ven," Terra assured. "Sora's on his way back. He just needed to tell his mom the good news."

"Good news? So, Sora's not leaving forever!?" Spike asked excitedly. "This is amazing! I need to find Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo and tell them!"

Spike quickly made his way back to Town Hall where he and Ventus last saw them at the wedding. "Well, so much for leaving it as a surprise for them fillies."

"What happened up there?" Ventus asked. "Master Yen Sid was ok with knowing about Sora's Anti Form?"

"Oh, you have no idea how 'ok' he was," Kairi said.

They explained what had happened while they were visiting Yen Sid, from the wizard knowing about Sora's Anti Form before even Sora knew to Vanitas revealed as Sora's darkness now trapped in his heart with his newly upgraded Harmony Form. Ventus was a bit shocked to hear his darkness had come back, though it wasn't much of a surprise to know Vanitas would have eventually come back if he had as well. At least he was dealt with, and hopefully Sora's Anti Form won't be as dangerous as before.

Up in the sky, a small glimmer of light shone from the slowly darkening sky, Sora returning as he nosedived into Equestria on his glider. Dismissing his Keyblade glider, he dove down, flipping over and landing on his hooves, his armor fading away in a flash of light.

"It is good to be back," Sora said.

"Sora!" Turning around, Sora managed to get a glimpse of three fillies before they tackled him to the ground. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo hugged him tightly, happy to hear the good news after Spike told them, the baby dragon panting as he ran out of breath, unable to keep up with anything on four legs. "Are you really still a Keyblade wielder!?"

"You're really not gonna leave us!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Nope. I'm here to stay," Sora said as he hugged the Crusaders tightly.

"Good! And you better not leave us forever!" Scootaloo said. "We'll figure out a way to find you if you do!"

"Oh, I don't doubt you'll find a way. And that scares me." The fillies giggled at Sora's response, the stallion joining in, so glad to be back at his home away from home as he kept his role as a Keyblade wielder.

(Dearly Beloved)

Later that evening, Sora was still wide awake as he sat in his throne, watching the universe on the Galactic Map. After today, he wasn't sure he could go to sleep at all, though he wasn't afraid of Vanitas causing any trouble in his heart anymore. Part of him still couldn't believe he was off the hook, despite his master's prior knowledge to his darkness before it even appeared while he activated his Drive Forms, half expecting to be held back a lot more in his training as a Keyblade Master.

"Well, well," Ventus said, snapping Sora out of his stupor. "Feels like deja vu, but now you wandered into the throne room instead."

"Actually, I didn't even head back to my room," Sora said. "I'm still kinda taking all of this in."

"You're not in any trouble, so don't worry about it." The younger stallion flapped his wings, leaping up into his throne. "I knew you would be fine."

"You made a complete guess," Sora argued. "You still doubted I would make it out with just a slap on the wrist."

"What!? I did not!" Ventus defended, though his expression said otherwise. After being leered at for a moment, the younger teen sighed in defeat. "Ok, maybe I had a bad feeling that you wouldn't be a Keyblade wielder anymore, but you aren't kicked out of the group. So that's a good thing, at least."

"...Yeah. I guess so." The two pegasi sat in silence as they watched the many stars floating around in the holographic map of the universe.

"...So, Vanitas turned out to be your darkness, huh?" Ventus said, breaking the silence.

"The others told you about what happened in my heart, then..." Sora pressed a hoof against his heart, part of him wondering if he could hear Vanitas scream in rage while he was trapped in the cage of light he trapped him in. "...You know, you could have told me he looked a lot like me."

"And yet Roxas looks like me," Ventus countered. "Not sure if we switched our lives around, but I'd rather keep Roxas than have Vanitas anywhere near me."

"Hey, Roxas is my Nobody! Get your own!" Sora and Ventus began laughing as they messed around with each other. Even though they aren't related in the slightest, it seemed like the two of them could very well be siblings separated from each other by unknown circumstances, though Ventus would have been considered the older brother since he was a lot older than Sora before they ever met. They did have a connection with each other, though it was out of desperation for Ventus as his heart shattered from his fight with Vanitas and an insane amount of luck finding the younger Sora back then, who willingly allowed his light access into his heart. "Hey, Ven?"

"Yeah?" Ventus asked.

"...Thanks for giving me the power to wield the Keyblade," Sora said, surprising the younger pegasus in the tall throne to his left. "I'm not sure if fate gave me one, but even if that wasn't the case, then without you, I probably wouldn't be here today. I've lived out a dream of mine to see other worlds out there. Now, I dream of keeping every world safe from the darkness, to protect the ones I care about. I probably wouldn't have saved Kairi or Riku back then, or everyone else."

Ventus lips pulled into a grin after recovering from the surprising thank you coming from Sora. "...I'm not sure if I did help you myself...but you're welcome, Sora." They stared at the map for a moment before Ventus began yawning, already tired from the exhausting day today. "I'm gonna turn in. Try not to stay up too late again."

"I'll go to sleep in a moment," Sora said. "Just a few more minutes."

Ventus nodded and leapt out of his throne, leaving the throne room to head to bed. Sora continued looked at the map, mostly at the worlds where he had made his many friends. He really was important to everyone he had met in the past, where all of them needed his help while he gained theirs in return. Friendship was a lot more powerful than anyone would have ever expected, even before realizing it was as magical as it was strong. With all of his friends from the hundreds of worlds he's been to and the memories with them never forgotten in his heart, Sora leapt out of his throne and headed for his room to get a good night's sleep. No matter what happens to him, his friends will still need him, and he'll be there for them when they need him the most.


	107. Make New Friends and Keep Discord

(Merlin's Magical House)  
It was a beautiful morong in Ponyville, where today was the usual weekly get-together for Discord and Fluttershy at her cottage. He always appeared on time at her home on Tuesdays, although with his betrayal a while ago, it took a while for the draconequus to sum up the courage to show himself around her. He felt awful for breaking her trust when she was the only one of the group who gave him the benefit of the doubt. It took quite a lot of good deeds for him to make it up to the princesses as well, but at least he had breaks in-between helping others.

"And that's not all!" Discord said as he seemed to be finishing up a story as he lounged on one of Fluttershy's sofas. "When I went to look for them again, they were on the ceiling!"

Fluttershy giggled at the funny tale. "Oh, Discord, I've never known anypony as funny as you! I love that story about the time you tried to train your right paw-" She broke out in a fit of giggles again. "-to fetch your left leg!"

"And it's still taking forever to get my paw's training just right," Discord said, his right paw suddenly popping off his arm and tried to escape. "Hey! No! Get over here!" He grabbed his runaway paw and forced it back on the stump on his wrist. "At least it's not like training a puppy not use the bathroom outdoor and not on the carpet."

"Oh, I do love our Tuesday teas," Fluttershy said. "I missed them."

"Yes, so did I," Discord said, though guilt welled up again as he stared at his empty teacup. "I didn't know if you wanted to be around me after...well, you know."

"We already forgive you, Discord," Fluttershy assured. He knew that was a lie as Fluttershy was the only one who trusted him again, whereas the others were on an incredibly thin line the size of a molecule with him. "And I can't wait for you to meet my friend Tree Hugger. I have a feeling she's going to like you too."

Discord's guilt suddenly turned to jealousy, being the first time he heard of this Tree Hugger. "...Tree Hugger?"

"I met her when I was on my trip to see the Breezies," she said. "She's a member of the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures."

"...Well, how nice for you," Discord grumbled, munching on his teacup as he failed to hide his envy.

"We're all going to have so much fun at the Grand Galloping Gala tonight," Fluttershy said. "Oh! I'm not sure if you knew yet, but there's-"

"I was actually wondering about the Gala!" Discord interrupted. "I'd love to join you with the others!"

"Oh. Umm, I'm afraid I already asked Tree Hugger to be my plus one." Hearing that made Discord's face droop to the floor, quite literally, too. "I'm sorry, Discord. I assumed you got your own ticket since you and Princess Celestia are now friends. Were you not invited?"

Picking his mouth off the floor, Discord hid his jealousy and anger, though quite poorly as he put on a purple jacket. "Who, me?" he asked. "Oh, it probably got lost in the mail or something. No biggie as the kids say. I better be going!"

"But we haven't had any of our Tuesday teacakes yet," Fluttershy reminded as she held up the plate of pastries, Discord swiping them and rolling them down into his jacket.

"Then I guess we're going to have to exclude them from our party this time," he grumbled aloud, Fluttershy tilting her head in confusion at her draconequus friend's strange behavior. "...Oh, did I say that out loud? I mean, ta-ta."

Turning away and grabbing a cap off the coat hanger, Discord scowled as he teleported away, leaving Fluttershy alone in her house. "...Oh my...Well, maybe he also knows about Terra, too. He knows a lot about Sora and the others from the...memory thing he does." Looking at the time, the pegasus got up and began to leave as well. "I can't believe I almost forgot she was coming down to visit before we leave for Canterlot tonight."

Inside the Castle of Friendship, Riku hummed to himself as he took a shower to get himself ready for the Gala tonight. Twilight had to leave earlier to help set up the Grand Galloping Gala this evening, which meant the others needed to get ready with their new dress outfits for the evening. He grabbed some shampoo, lathered some of the substance in his hooves before rubbing his hair, blinded by the soapy suds. As he raised his head up to the shower head, he didn't feel the warm water rain down on him and rinse the soap out of his eyes.

"Oh come on," he grumbled. "I can hear it running. Where's that stupid-?" As he reached out to find the source of the running water, his hoof touched something oddly furry and scaly all at once. Confused, he instead reached a wing out to grab his towel and wipe the soap out of his eyes. Looking up now that he can see, he let out a high-pitched scream as he saw Discord stand in front of him, blocking the water as it fell down his back. Riku instinctively covered himself with his towel, shocked and a bit confused as he expected the draconequus to laugh uproariously at the feminine screech he made. "Discord!? What are you doing in my shower!?"

"Where's Twilight?" he growled.

"She's in Canterlot getting the Gala ready with Celestia and Luna!" Riku answered in annoyance. "Now get out of my bathroom!" Discord let out a frustrated growl as he teleported away, letting the water hit Riku and soak his dry towel. Letting out an irritated grunt of his own, Riku tossed out the wet towel and rinsed his head. "Of all the times for that walking zoo to come back, he picked a moment where I was in the middle of a shower. And what part of him got up his butt that's got him so miffed?"

Down at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was busy getting everyone she needed fitted into the outfits she's made for them months in advance. Ventus and Terra stood still, both with irritated grimaces as Rarity's aura poked and prodded them as they wore their new tuxedos the fashionista made for them. Their tuxes were designed as their namesake in a fashionable style, slight waving wind patterns on Ventus's and jagged, earth-shaped patterns on Terra's.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Terra asked. "I can stand at attention, but this is a completely different agonizing wait."

"Well, your build is much bigger than the others," Rarity said. "Not as buff as Bulk Biceps, but you certainly have some muscles that could threaten to tear through the suit."

"That's why I prefer wearing loose clothing, not anything constricting." Ventus nodded his head, preferring his own clothes rather than a monkey suit.

On the other end of the room, Aqua was busy getting the Crusaders fitted in their dresses, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo joining their sisters, surrogate or blood-related, as their plus ones for the Gala. She was working on the latter two's dresses as they wore them while Apple Bloom went to change in a dressing room. Sweetie Belle wore a very pale green dress with a lime green sash tied in a ribbon and similar colored trimming, a fake blue lotus flower in her mane while Scootaloo wore a pale purple dress, a slightly darker streak of purple running around the dress from her hip, with a purple dragonfly hair accessory on a yellow feather in her mane.

"Ok, girls, I think that about does it for you two," Aqua said. She turned to Applejack and Rainbow Dash, both mares busy playing a round of cards as they waited for their sisters' fitting. "All that's left is Apple Bloom."

"We're going to the Gala!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo chanted, bouncing up and down excitedly. "We're going to the Gala!"

"Alright, y'all, keep it down," Applejack said. "It ain't like a life changin' experience or noth-" As she turned to face the dressing room, the farm mare's jaw dropped as the curtains opened and saw Apple Bloom. The filly was wearing a white and light pink dress, a fake flower on the chest of her outfit and in her mane, still wearing her pink bow that helped compliment her dress. Noticing her stunned older sister, Apple Bloom grinned as she posed. Applejack began tearing up at the sight of her baby sister in that dress. "My little sister's all grown up."

While the young Apple joined her friends, Applejack grabbed Rainbow's tail as she lazily floated beside her, using it as a tissue to her irritation. "Hey!"

As the pegasus mare pulled her tail away from the proud farm mare, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo jumped around joyfully as they're all going to the Grand Galloping Gala. "This is gonna be the best night ever!"

"It's not really all that it's cracked up to be," Ventus muttered.

One of the mirrors by the Crusaders suddenly turned into a red and yellow eye, the three fillies noticing it stare and blink at them as they screamed and ran away. The mirror shrunk as Discord moved out of his hiding spot, turning his eye back to normal as he made his appearance.

"Discord," Aqua grumbled. "To what do we owe the displeasure of your unwanted entrance?"

"Oh, nothing," Discord said. "I was just wondering if these-" He slithered up to Apple Bloom, but Applejack stood in his way, not letting him anywhere near her sister while he grimaced at what he was going to say. "-adorable little cutie pies have their own tickets to the Gross Gruesome Gala...Do they?"

Apple Bloom responded with a raspberry, leering at him as Aqua answered his question. "They're actually coming as Applejack's, Rarity's, and Rainbow Dash's plus-ones."

"We're plus-ones!" Sweetie Belle chanted, the other two fillies joining in just to irritate the draconequus, which was actually working.

"Ok! I get it!" he shouted, before realizing that the Keyblade wielders were also going. "Or, maybe you-?"

"No," Aqua and Ventus both said.

"Oh, come on!" Discord whined. He turned to look at Ventus, surprised to see the other stallion getting fit into his tuxedo. "...Who are you?"

"Name's Terra," Terra said as he introduced himself. "And I assume you're Discord. You're definitely as chaotic as you appear."

"...Wait a minute..." Snapping his fingers, Discord summoned one of the Keyblade wielders' book of memories crafted in his chaotic magic, the cover showing a crude drawing of Aqua. Flipping through the pages, he found the same person that matched the earth pony stallion's hair, though the drawing of him on the page had him scowling while looking like a manic villain. Grumbling to himself, he dropped the book, already more irritated than he had been earlier today. "You cannot be serious right now...You're a Keyblade wielder like these two?"

"And you didn't glance at my cutie mark to even tell," Terra said.

"Where did you even come from?" Discord asked. "I thought you were supposed to be gone! Like gone, gone!"

"Guess you didn't bother updating those cheat sheets you made about our lives after your little betrayal earlier," Ventus said, bringing back that horrible mistake of the draconequus's to his dismay.

"Oh, is that why you won't invite me? Because I'm still not trustworthy!?" he asked. "And I told you how miserable my life was before all this, Ventus."

"Yes, I know," Ventus said. "But even knowing that, it's going to take a lot more than apologizing for us to trust you again."

Discord huffed, feeling like he had done enough for a while after betraying everyone and worked for Tirek. "Fine, then. I'll just find somepony else to be their plus-one for the Gala."

He teleported away, leaving everyone alone to their relief, though Aqua was a bit confused by what Discord was talking about. "When did he tell you about his life story, Ven? We haven't seen him after the castle appeared."

"...He told me after he knocked you and Kairi out when we fought him," Ventus said. "I think it's obvious seeing how he was different from everyone else in Equestria and never fit in. You can put two and two together to know how alone someone can be if everyone else judges you by appearance. And it was all before he decided to take over Equestria back then, as well."

"Yes, we overheard their little talk as well," Rarity said, finishing up with Terra's outfit now that it fit him perfectly without restraining his muscular body too much. "As sad as Discord's life was, he's going to need to work for our trust this time. Fluttershy gave him the benefit of the doubt at first, and so did we, but he squandered it thinking friendship was weakness."

"We all proved that wrong," Rainbow said. "Especially Sora. He's the strongest out of all of us. Why is it that bad guys think that they're strong on their own when they're outnumbered?"

"Because they have power that they believe is better than working together," Terra answered. "Xehanort betrayed us for a long time, and we were all too blinded to even notice..." He grunted and looked down at his hooves as he thought back to their master, Eraqus. "...I wonder if Master Eraqus knew, but believed Xehanort could turn around..."

"It's already too late for forgiveness for that man," Aqua growled. "The moment he turns up, he's going to regret ever messing with us."

Down at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie finished a customer's order and saw them off. "Have a wonderful, special fantastic day!" she said as the customer headed off with their treat. She walked back over to the corner, noticing a mysterious looking box sitting in the middle of the room. "Hi, Discord. Want some cake?"

(Metal Gear Solid: Alert)

A giant red exclamation mark appeared over the box, Discord opening the flaps as he poked his head out, a little surprised to see Pinkie guessed it was him inside. "That pony is more chaotic than anypony else...and yet she doesn't have any special magic...Right?"

"I can give you a list of all the flavors we have in order of most delicious to incredibly, unbelievably delicious!" Pinkie said as she watched Discord climb out of the cardboard box, which poofed away as he was fully out.

"Actually, Pinkie Pie, who are you taking to..." Discord stumbled on his words, finding it infuriating to constantly ask someone to take him to the Gala. He didn't want to go, but if Fluttershy was, he had to just so he can at least spend a lot more time with his first friend he's ever made in his long life. He gave up as he approached the counter. "You know what? I actually am rather famished. I'll take all of the cakes."

Pinkie gasped in surprise. "ALL of them!?" She then looked at the screen, grabbing it and shaking it excitedly. "He wants ALL of the cakes!"

She quickly ran into the kitchen and began packing cakes at the counter. "Well, I'm going to need my energy when I cut a rug at the Gala, if I decide to go. Oh, by the way, are you bringing anypony?"

"Of course!" Pinkie said. "I was actually going to bring my mom, because she's, you know, my mom, but it turned out she didn't want to go-!" As the mare rambled on about who she was bringing, Discord looked out the front door. He gasped when he saw Fluttershy walk down the road with another mare, the two of them busy talking about something. Lowering a periscope down from the ceiling, he got a closer look at the other mare, a green earth pony with red messy dreadlocks, her hair having light vermilion highlights, a flower bandanna on her head, and her cutie mark a red heart shaped tree. The scope began blinking red as Discord fumed, his best friend hanging out with somepony he didn't know. "-and I realized, of course! Who loves fancy exciting affairs more than anypony else? My sister Maud!"

Pushing up the periscope he created, Discord glowered as he held up his claw to snap himself over to them. "You know what? Cancel my order."

As he teleported out of the bakery, Pinkie's jaw dropped as the entire room was filled with every single cake Sugarcube Corner can bake. "You want none of the cakes now!?" She slumped over and groaned. "I hate when customers order something then cancel it at the last minute. Now they're all gonna go to waste!"

Fluttershy escorted her friend, Tree Hugger, around Ponyville as she showed her what the town had to offer. Discord tailed after them, keeping a close eye on the earth pony mare while staying hidden. As the two mares talked, Sora and Kairi approached them as they spotted Fluttershy.

"Hey, Flutters," Sora greeted. "Who's this? New visitor in town?"

"Yes, and she's also my plus-one for the Gala tonight," Fluttershy said. "This is Tree Hugger. I met her when I went on my trip to see the Breezies. Tree Hugger, this is Sora and Kairi."

"Righteous," Tree Hugger said, her voice and gaze seeming aloof as she appeared to be overly relaxed. "Fluttershy was just telling me about you and your other friends with those weird sword thingies. Pretty radical stopping those evil karmatic monsters that show up."

"...Uhh, yeah," Kairi said. "Pretty 'radical'."

"You guys, like, have such a harder job, fighting to save the world," Tree Hugger said. "Not as bad as taking care of baby manticores injured by poachers. Gotta keep those little guys calm, otherwise they're sting you worse than a hive of irritated hornets."

"I'd take the manticore sting over a hive full of angry bees," Sora said. "Trust me. I've dealt with several mad honeybees when a certain bear I know just can't stop getting enough honey."

"Can't blame bears wanting some honey from the bees," Tree Hugger said, licking her lips. "Sometimes, the best of anything comes from the source."

Discord suddenly appeared between the four ponies, surprising Sora and Kairi, but Tree Hugger barely flinched. "Sorry to interrupt your little chat!" he said. "Seems like everypony's got something to talk about: the Gala, birds and bees, bears wearing red shirts who constantly badger a rabbit about honey while having a bottomless pit of a stomach."

"Hello, Discord," Sora uttered in disgust. "Busy eavesdropping and looking through others' memories again? That's called 'invasion of privacy', you know."

"Don't care. Lord of Chaos," the draconequus said.

"Oh, and this is Discord, Tree Hugger," Fluttershy said, introducing her new friend to Discord. "This is Tree Hugger, Discord. The pony I...asked to be my plus-one."

"Radical to meet you, dude," Tree Hugger said. "Really digging your vibe."

"My vibe?" Discord questioned skeptically.

"Discord, it was a compliment, not a threat," Sora said.

"Oh, sure it is," Discord muttered. "Well, I must be off." He teleported away, only to come back a second later. "And it has nothing to do with seeing you or not seeing you. You can rest assured after that." He disappeared again with a nervous chuckle, coming back yet again, Sora and Kairi wishing he would just leave already. "Have fun at the Gala!"

Discord turned away from Fluttershy and Tree Hugger, smacking himself in the face in annoyance and finally leaving them be. "Righteous," Tree Hugger said. "How does he do that?"

"He has magic," Kairi said. "And not the kind you would want to get involved with. Ever."

"Are all of you still a little mad at Discord for what happened?" Fluttershy asked, but she got her answer just from the blank stares coming from the two Keyblade wielders. "...Right. Silly question..."

"Sorry, Fluttershy," Sora apologized. "Maybe you can look past what he did with Tirek, but not all of us are truly accepting with him as an ally one hundred percent."

"He was acting a bit weird, though," Kairi noted as she saw he was a bit irritated more than condescending.

"I kind of noticed that, too," Fluttershy said. "Maybe he's a little upset because he didn't get his Gala ticket yet. I hope he gets it soon and doesn't feel left out."

"I'd actually rather have a normal, boring ball to go to like last time than have it turn upside down with Discord involved," Sora said. "Speaking of, I think we should get ourselves ready soon. I think our old dress outfits still fit us, though I'm kind of wondering what Ven, Aqua, and Terra will be wearing."

(Capain Hook's Piate Ship)

Inside of a strange portal that lies out in the middle of nowhere with a sign that read "Discord's Home", there was an internal dimension of random chaos that definitely felt like home to him. Off-beaten paths to different random sections of his home that floated in the air, a background of a disturbing void that could easily get someone lost, and several random things floating by through the endless void. A normal looking house with a front porch was the home of the draconequus, though on the inside, it was far from what anyone would expect.

Discord teleported in his living room, huffing angrily. "'Oh, Tree Hugger, you're such a great friend!'" he said to himself, utterly fuming as he mimicked Fluttershy, but not releasing his pent up anger on her as it was aimed toward Tree Hugger. "'So much funnier and more interesting than Discord!'" As he ranted to himself, he went about "cleaning" his house while wearing cleaning gear: dropping a glass vase on his floor, creating dust bunnies under his couch, smudging the windows with a window washer, and dirtying his dishes as they were dunked in the soapy water in the sink. "'No, no, here. Take my plus-one. I insist. Before somepony else thinks HE'S my friend and expects to be asked instead.

"'What's that? You're worried Discord might be upset?' Not a problem! I can make more new friends anytime I want. It's not as if any of this actually mattered to me, being the mutant freak I am!" Discord growled and plopped down on his sofa. "I didn't even want to go to the Gala anyway!" As he leered angrily at his ceiling, he heard someone screaming for help outside. Looking out the window, he saw a postpony floating out of control through the looping void of his home. Sighing, he teleported to his door and outstretched his clawed arm to grab the stallion, pulling him to safety. "Are you perhaps looking for me?"

"Uhh, are you..." The stallion pulled out a letter as he read out the recipient it was meant to be sent to. "Discord or other resident? I can't find a street number to this place."

Discord raised a brow as he pointed at himself. "You're kidding right? I'm practically the only living creature of my kind in existence, and you can't tell I'm Discord? And I placed a sign outside of my portal's home, too! And if you wanted to avoid floating around aimlessly, I laid out safe paths for you!"

The draconequus turned the mailpony around, showing him the floating planks that were considered "safe" to walk on. "...Uhh, are you sure? Some of them were...upside down and sideways."

"There'a a gravitational pull on each of the-Urgh, forget it. Just give me my mail!" Snatching the envelope, Discord tore it open, and to his surprise, it was his Gala ticket. "...My ticket to the Gala! I was invited after all!" His excitement quickly turned sour, slowly leering at the stallion who delivered his mail several days late. "Why was this so late?"

"I-I, uhh, kinda got a bit lost after escaping from those flying badgers," he explained. "Can you point me in the direction of the bottomless pit? I think I can find my way back from there."

"...I think it's over there," Discord said dully, though he was also unsure of where it was himself. "Somewhere. Just go over there." He gave the mailpony a shove, sending him floating in a random direction. Ignoring his cries for help, Discord walked back inside as he stared at his ticket. "Looks like I'll be seeing you at the Gala after all, Fluttershy. But I can't show up alone. She'll think that she's my only friend." He paced around as he tried to think of someone, anyone he knew he could bring with him to the Gala to show Fluttershy and make her jealous of him. Getting an idea, he snapped his fingers and chuckled sinisterly. "Oh, I know exactly who to bring..."

(Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo)

Later in the evening, the Gala was already underway as those in Canterlot and those given a personal invitation to the event were already filing into the castle. Like the last time, the group arrived in style as Sora, Ventus, Riku, and Terra pulled an apple magically enchanted into a carriage big enough for all the girls to ride in. They pulled up outside of the castle gates, the stallions unhitching themselves while wearing their specialized tuxedos Rarity made them.

"Here we are at the Gala again," Sora said. "Although, it's going to be a first for you guys. It's a shame Spike didn't want to come along."

"Would have been a bit too boring for him," Ventus said. "He went off to Doughnut Joe's after we went inside last time." Before they opened the doors for the girls inside the carriage, Ventus pulled out one of the Doctor's special flameless fireworks he managed to get after his suit was tailored perfectly by the fashionista. "Hey, Terra, give Aqua this flower."

"Uhh, ok?" Terra said, a little confused as he took the odd, rainbow-colored flower. "First, what kind of flower is this? And second, why?"

"It's a pretty rare flower someone back in Ponyville was selling," Ventus lied, wearing a sly grin. "And, I don't know, I thought maybe Aqua would like it."

"Not sure if Aqua's much of a flower person." As Terra looked at the "flower", Sora opened the door to the carriage to let them out.

"Canterlot Castle, ladies!" Sora announced. "That'll be 500 Munny per mare!"

"Ha ha, Sora," Rainbow said. "As if I'm paying you anything."

"Hey, it's a long walk," Sora reasoned.

"Then how about this instead?" Kairi stepped out, wearing her old Gala dress, giving Sora a kiss on the lips.

As she pulled away, the stallion wore a goofy grin. "Yeah. That'll work."

The others exited the carriage, along with any of them who brought a plus-one with them. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie wore a different dress this time, followed by the Crusaders in their new dresses, then Maud in a simple blue dress with lighter specs of blue scattered in different areas of her outfit, then Tree Hugger in a pale fuchsia dress with yellow trimming, wearing a hoofmade flower wreath around on her head.

"I never thought in my life I'd ever ride in a magical apple," Tree Hugger said. "Organic transportation needs to be a thing."

"I don't think it'll catch on with technological progress," Riku said. He then leaned over to Sora, not knowing much about this new mare that joined them. "Is she on drugs or something? She sounds and looks high."

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed, overhearing the white pegasus and punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What!?" he asked as he rubbed his shoulder. "I'm not the only one who thinks that, right?"

"Maybe, or she actually is that aloof and relaxed, always high on life and nature," Sora guessed.

"I still think she's a hippie," Riku whispered, earning another punch in the shoulder by Kairi. "Quit that!"

"Hey, Aqua didn't come out yet," Rarity noted as the Keyblade Master didn't exit the carriage. "Aqua, we're here, darling!"

"I know!" she said. "J-Just give me a moment!"

"What is she even worried about?" Terra questioned. "And when she stepped in, why was it that I was apparently the only one struck with a Blindess spell? Is her dress not as-?" He paused as Aqua finally stepped out of the carriage, his jaw hanging open as he saw her in her Gala dress. It was almost similar to the same dress he saw the Fairy Godmother give Cinderella a long while back in the Castle of Dreams: a shimmering aqua blue and white dress, crystal blue dress shoes, a black choker, and a light blue hair band. Though her hair was still its usual style, not like the Princess of Heart's she dressed like, but Terra was still left speechless, his brain processing if this was the same Aqua he knew. "...Uhhhhhh..."

Aqua tried not to blush as Terra ogled her, using her magic to straighten out her dress. "A little inspiration from one of the seven Princesses of Heart I thought would be a nice dress for this Gala. Rarity did most of the work...and made a better design of it than my crummy drawing skills." She bit her lower lip as she walked up to him, keeping her voice down so the others couldn't hear her. "And I wanted to surprise you with what I was going to wear."

"...Well, color me surprised, then," Terra whispered back after finally finding his voice. Snapping out of his daze, he remembered he was still holding onto the "flower" Ventus gave him. "Oh yeah. Uhh, Ven got me this flower to give to you..."

"Really?" Levitating the "flower" closer, she looked at it carefully. "Hmm...This is a...pretty strange looking flower. Nothing I've ever seen, either in person or in any of the books in the library."

"He said it was some rare kind of flower that someone sold in Ponyville." Aqua stared at Terra skeptically, then at Ventus, who whistled nonchalantly while looking at the castle.

Just from the story behind where he got the "flower" and planting it on Terra to give to her, Aqua had a feeling that Ventus knew about them being in a romantic relationship. Deciding to humor him, and maybe later in the evening let the others know of their love, she accepted the "flower" and placed it behind her ear.

"Thanks, Terra," Aqua said.

"Heh. I think it's Ven you should thank for finding it." Now that everyone was properly ready after exiting the enchanted carriage, the group made their way to the castle to meet up with Twilight and enjoy what she had planned for this year's Gala. As Terra and Aqua followed the others, the stallion leaned his head over to his date's. "Ven knows, doesn't he?"

"I think so," Aqua whispered. "I have a feeling this flower is no ordinary species of flora.  
Might even be enchanted so he can hear us talk when we're alone. Let's just humor him for a while, and later this evening, we'll tell everyone."

Terra was a bit taken aback by Aqua wishing to reveal to the rest of their friends of their relationship, but he grinned, finally putting an end to being flung away from the unicorn when someone walks in on the two of them. "I actually expected you to maybe wait another week or so before you were comfortable enough to let the group know. Maybe now my back can rest from all the walls, tables, and couches you keep flinging me into."

The couple silently laughed, unaware of Ventus looking back at them. Riku noticed the grin on his face, wondering what he was so cheerful about.

"What's gotten into you, Ven?" Riku asked.

"Oh, nothing," the young pegasus teen said. "Let's just say there's going to be some fireworks tonight."

"Ooh! You brought fireworks!?" Pinkie asked. "What kind!? Sparklers? Poppers? Spinners? Shrieky noise makers!?"

"That was meant as an expression, Pinkie," Ventus said, disappointing the excitable pink earth pony. "Though there is that one behind Aqua's ear...Just needs a little 'spark' to ignite."

"You say something, Ven?" Sora asked as he looked behind him.

"Just talking to myself." The stallion shrugged off the answer as they walked inside.

Through the opened doors into the main foyer, they spotted Celestia and Twilight at the top of the stairs. Celestia this year actually wore something other than her regalia to the Gala, keeping her crown as she wore a dress of light purple to white, part of it translucent that still showed her cutie mark. Twilight wore a light blue dress with blue sunflower patterns going around the hem of her dress and the collar, an orange-yellow sash tied in a bow around her waist, her mane styled differently to suit her as the princess she is.

"Well, there's your princess," Sora said to Riku, teasing him as he stared slack-jawed at the lavender alicorn. He gave his friend a nudge to snap him out of his stupor. "We'll be in the ballroom mingling. Try not to get stuck greeting guests on the stairs."

"Uhh, yeah. Sure." As the rest of the headed off to enjoy the Gala, Riku walked up the stairs to meet his princess. Though it wasn't the same Gala dress as she promised him to show off in, she at least wore something blue, and it definitely complimented her coat. "Well...Hello, gorgeous."

"Charmer," Twilight said with a giggle, giving Riku a small kiss as he stepped up to her. "How do I look?"

"Wasn't my earlier compliment not enough?" the stallion asked with a smirk. "Ok. How about pretty? Beautiful? Amazing? Majestic?"

Twilight giggled again as she blushed, lightly smacking his chest with her hoof. "Ok, I get it. Stop."

Celestia couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she watched the couple bantered. "To be young again," she said to herself. As soon as Riku stopped teasing his girlfriend, the white alicorn spoke up as she looked over how the Gala this year was planned by someone other than herself. "I must say, it's a bit nice having you take over some of the planning responsibilities for this year's Gala, Twilight."

"Anything to make it easier for you, Celestia," Twilight said. "And make it a little more fun for all of us."

"I am actually quite looking forward to just enjoying the Gala for once," Celestia said. "And no more greeting guests the whole night."

Their conversation was interrupted as one of the announcing ponies by the door blew their trumpet to signify someone of importance entering the castle. "Announcing the spirit of chaos, Discord, and his guest, the...umm..." Discord leaned over to the stallion, wearing an orange tuxedo, top hat, and held a cane in his paw, whispering the name of his plus-one to him. "The Smooze!"

Discord stood proudly at the entrance as his plus-one slugged its way up beside him. To everyone's shock, Discord's guest was a blob of living green slime, wearing a blue top hat that with a red bowtie. Though it had no eyes, it did have a mouth as it grinned.

"What in the heck is a 'Smooze'?" Riku asked. "And why would Discord bring that here? What's he doing?"

"Good evening, everypony!" Discord greeted. "What a glorious affair!" The Smooze looked at the trumpet the stallion was holding, licking its lips as part of its amorphous body reached out and snatched it. It sucked the trumpet into its mouth, absorbing the shiny instrument into itself, its body glowing and growing slightly. "He does have a knack for shiny things, the rascal."

Discord gave the Smooze a one armed hug, only to regret it as he pulled away, his sleeve covered in its slime. "I'll take care of this," Twilight said, flying over to the draconequus, utterly infuriated by him bringing some strange creature into Canterlot Castle. "What are you doing here with...that!?"

"Now, now, Princess Twilight," Discord said. "The Smooze may be an 'it', but it's an it with a heart of, well, blob."

The Smooze wandered off on its own, tailing after a couple ponies while leaving a goopy slime trail on the floor and carpet. It was more likely going for any of the shiny jewelry some of the mares wore. Twilight leered at the smirking draconequus, warning him with her gaze alone not to do anything crazy.

"This night is really important to me, Discord," she said. She looked back at Celestia and Riku and waved at them, quickly going back to glowering at Discord. "Keep that thing under control!"

"Yes, yes, yes, of course," he said lazily. "Now, where is Fluttershy? Have you seen her?"

Without waiting for a response, Discord made his way around, the Smooze following after him after getting bored following the other guests. Twilight let out a frustrated sigh and hovered back to her former mentor and coltfriend.

"I'll keep an eye on that blob for you," Riku said. "I'll alert the others, too. I don't know what this Smooze is, but it seems a bit dangerous to even be remotely harmless."

"Ugh. Can't we all have one night at the Gala where nothing goes horribly wrong?" she muttered.

"When has there ever been a single day where nothing goes wrong?" Riku asked, earning a glare from the miffed alicorn. "...I'm gonna tail the slime monster now."

"Smart idea," Twilight grumbled, the stallion quickly following Discord and the Smooze before he faced his girlfriend's wrath.

In the ballroom, many of the guests chatted with one another as they enjoyed the musical entertainment performing for them. Discord and the Smooze walked in, the former materializing a large diamond in his hand and fed it to the latter, growing a bit more in size upon consuming the gem. Ignoring the Crusaders as they cheered, being a part of the Gala with their sisters, Discord spotted Fluttershy and Tree Hugger together at a table. Tree Hugger was talking about something majestic about the auras in everything, Fluttershy's intrigue and giggling riling the draconequus up as he approached the mares to get his pegasus friend jealous of his new friend.

"Oh! Fluttershy!" he said. "I didn't see you there."

"How did you even know to look for an aura on a waterfall?" Fluttershy asked Tree Hugger, not even paying attention to Discord. He cleared his throat to try to get her attention, only to hack as hard and irritably as he can just so she can hear him. "Oh! Discord! I thought you weren't coming!"

"No, I never said that," Discord said. "Funny how you remembered it that way." He then looked at Tree Hugger, who he assumed wasn't sure she was aware of her surroundings with her drooped eyes and carefree grin. "Anyways, good seeing you...uhh, Tree Friend, was it? Your name is slipping my mind."

"Nice to meet you," Tree Hugger said. "I'm Tree Hugger. Blessings."

"You have met me before!" Discord said in irritation.

"Cool! Like, in another life, or something?" the mare asked, annoying Discord even more.

"You have got to be kidding me," he uttered. "You don't even remember me?" Discord took off his hat, showing Tree Hugger the mismatched antlers on his head and pointed at them for emphasis. "We met earlier today? Ring any bells?"

Instead of recalling, Tree Hugger let out a small laugh. "I meet a lot of different creatures, each one of them perfect and unique."

Suppressing his growl, he ignored how oblivious Tree Hugger was and slithered beside Fluttershy, draping his arm around her. "Well, as I was saying, it's actually great to be here with my oldest, bestest friend."

"Am I really your oldest, bestest friend?" Fluttershy asked.

"You?" Discord questioned with a chuckle. "Of course not! You don't think I have other friends? I'm centuries old!" He teleported beside the Smooze, surprising Fluttershy as she saw the living blob of slime. "I was talking about the Smooze! Smooze Face, the Smoozinator. Well, at least that's what I called him back in college."

"But, I thought you didn't have any other friends," Fluttershy recalled.

Discord balked, almost forgetting the others heard about his depressing life story along with Ventus when he betrayed them. "W-Well, no friends that weren't mammals or sentient beings, at least." He teleported himself and the Smooze onto the table the mares were at. "Smooze, this is Fluttershy, and, umm, hmm...Tree Embrace, right?"

"Oh, I like that," Tree Hugger said. "It's so in rhythm with my life force. Maybe I'll change my name to Tree Embrace."

Resisting the urge to facepalm, Discord wondered how Fluttershy ever made a friend with somepony like her. Then again, she gave him a chance, and he was a walking zoo that could bend reality in a heartbeat. Fluttershy pet the Smooze, never knowing there could have been anything like a living slime that existed in Equestria.

"You never really talked about the Smooze before," Fluttershy said, the Smooze sliding down from the table as it left a trail of its ooze behind it. "Sounds like you two are pretty close."

"Well, I'm glad you got that," Discord said, grabbing the Smooze and lifting him up into a hug, its mouth frowning in confusion as it was held. "We are, indeed, VERY close."

"That's wonderful! The four of us should go out for dinner sometime!" Hearing Fluttershy's offer made Discord's eye twitch, his hold on the Smooze failing as it slipped from his arms, its amorphous body splitting in half before morphing back together.

"We should all go out to dinner sometime!?" Discord questioned in offense. "Have you no heart?" They heard some ponies scream in fright as the Smooze began chasing after a couple of the Gala guests. "Ooh! Looks like somepony wants to mingle. We'll be back in a bit."

"Oh. Ok," Fluttershy said as Discord followed after the Smooze. "Treezie and I would love to talk to you more later."

"'Treezie'!?" Discord exclaimed as he zipped back toward Fluttershy. "Really? Pretty juvenile nickname, don't you think?"

On the other end of the ballroom, Riku walked in and spotted the Smooze terrorizing some of the guests. He flew up to the slime monster, shoving it back as he kept it far away from the terrified ponies.

"Ok, you green ball of mucus, that's far enough from the other guests." He pulled his hooves away, grimacing in disgust at the slime that dripped off his hooves. "I'm gonna need gloves. Thank goodness this thing isn't made of acid." Shaking the goop off, he looked over at Discord in the middle of his jealous conversation with Fluttershy. "Hey! Discord!"

Turning around, he noticed the stallion calling him over with the Smooze looking around aimlessly. "Ah! Riku! I'll see you later, Fluttershy, Tree Kisser," Discord said to the mares, though with disgust at Tree Hugger's many nicknames to try to annoy her, yet failed to do so. He casually walked up to Riku and the slime monster, the former trying to keep the latter from glomping him and covering him in its slime. "I see you're getting acquainted with the Smooze."

"Twilight told you to keep an eye on this thing," Riku reminded the draconequus. "If it causes any harm-"

"Please. You're not getting burned alive," Discord said. "Just covered in annoying goop."

"Discord!" Riku shoved the Smooze back to Discord, shaking off more of the slime as he made sure none of it got on his white tux. "That thing is your guest, so it's your responsibility to make sure it doesn't ruin the Gala."

"What are you? The Gala police?" Riku growled in response as he held up his hoof, ready to summon his Keyblade if necessary. "Alright, alright. Put your foreleg down. I've got the Smooze handled. Sheesh." Discord guided the Smooze away as Riku kept an eye on him. As soon as he was sure the chaotic deity wasn't going to cause any trouble with his slimy partner, he walked off to a nearby washroom to get rid of the sticky sensation of the Smooze's slime. Discord and the Smooze approached a door leading out to the gardens, looking back to make sure Riku or any of the other Keyblade wielders weren't around. "Now, listen here, Smooze. I need to make this a party of one for now." Opening the door, he shoved the slime monster outside, the Smooze looking back at him in utter confusion. "Just stay out here until I come back for you."

He slammed the door in its face and locked it out, hiding the key in his tuxedo as he waltzed off to rejoin Fluttershy. While he jumped into the conversation she and Tree Hugger were having with Rainbow, Applejack, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom, Riku came back now that his hooves were thoroughly cleaned off. He approached the table where Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra were sitting at.

"This castle is pretty amazing," Aqua said. "And I thought seeing it from outside of Equestria was enough to marvel at."

"And this Gala isn't all that bad, either," Terra said. "Thought it would be a boring, rich party with small, twelve course meals and talk of how big the size of everyone's wallets are from what they do or don't do for a living."

"Try the one year Kairi and I came to the Gala with the other girls," Sora said. "They expected the best night ever, only for it to not be like they wanted and end in disaster. Animals went wild, pillars knocked over, a giant apple cake flung across the room."

"A fun night turning into chaos," Kairi finished.

"Speaking of chaos, Discord's up to something," Riku said, getting the others' attention.

"So, were you bored standing around on the stairs or did Twilight give you permission to go?" Sora teased.

"Sora, I'm serious right now," the white stallion said. "I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but aside from the strange behavior coming from him, he brought some green slime monster called the Smooze here to the Gala."

The other Keyblade wielders looked at each other, then back to Riku in confusion. "He brought a what?"

(Castle Escapade)

They soon heard a scream come from outside in the garden, someone banging heavily on the doors and turning the knob. "Help! Somepony let me in right now!"

"That was Rarity!" The six defenders of light quickly made their way to the door, the rest of the guests in the room wondering what was happening. Sora grabbed the doorknobs and tried to open them, but they were locked for some reason. "Who the heck locked these doors!?"

Twilight and Celestia walked into the ballroom, hearing Rarity's cries for help concerning them. "What is going on out there?"

"Somepony just open the doors!" Rarity screamed in distress.

Twilight looked around her dress for the key to the doors, but she couldn't find it. "Where the hay is that key!? I knew I had it on me earlier today!"

"I think it's quicker just to open it our way." Sora summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the locks, firing a beam of light inside it.

As soon as the doors were unlocked, Rarity barged through, her dress covered in green slime as she hyperventilated. "Rarity, what happened!?"

"T-That creature took my jewels!" the white unicorn mare cried out as she pointed outside.

In the direction she pointed at, they saw the Smooze slither along and approach a mare talking to a stallion. As it slurped a jeweled hairpin out from the mare's mane, the stallion fled, along with her after noticing the monster swallowed her accessory. The Smooze's body began glowing and grew bigger as the jewelry was consumed in its body. The grouped slowly turned to Discord and leered at him sans Celestia, everyone else in the room looking at him, though he didn't seem to care about his plus-one's behavior.

"Discord!" Twilight said. "I thought I told you to keep your 'friend' under control!"

"Oh, please," Discord said, waving a hand around as he shrugged off his guest's actions. "I have much better things to do than watch that thing all night." He flinched as he looked down at Fluttershy, looking at him questionably while the others leered at him. "What I meant was that thing is a dear, dear friend, and I'll make sure the ooze that he can't help but secrete doesn't get on anypony else." Using his chaotic magic, Discord materialized a vacuum cleaner, holding the suction nozzle over Rarity as it sucked up all the ooze the Smooze left on her. It also sucked up her Gala dress, the unicorn wincing as she tried to cover herself and slip away. "Oh, come on, Rarity! None of you ponies wear clothes!"

"And you need to keep a leash on this thing," Riku said as the Smooze tried to glomp him again. "Hey! Will you quit that!? I do not want a hug from you!"

"Yes, yes, I'm on it," Discord said, creating a leash and pulling the Smooze away to one side of the room. While Twilight tried to ease the guests, the draconequus was getting annoyed by his guest despite bringing him here. "You are making me look like an idiot around Fluttershy. You stay right in here until the Gala is over."

He shoved the Smooze into a random room, but what he didn't notice was that he dragged the slime monster into a room with shelves lined with dozens of shiny gold and jeweled objects inside. It licked its lips as it hit a literal goldmine of delicious morsels for its appetite.

As the Gala continued despite the Smooze gooping Rarity, the mare always prepared as she had another dress for any emergency, the Keyblade wielders wondered what was wrong with Discord. His early statement bothered them over his slimy plus-one guest and his attitude with Fluttershy and the Gala earlier today. He claimed the Smooze was his friend, but is brushing it aside and treating it like a thing.

"Ok, Discord is really messed up," Riku said. "More messed up than he already is."

"Yeah. He's acting weird around Fluttershy now, and we thought he wasn't coming to the Gala tonight," Sora said. "...You don't think he's got a thing for her, does he?"

"Well, as weird as that possibility is, I don't think that's it," Kairi said. "He brought that Smooze thing with him as a plus-one when he could have just come by himself." She looked over at Fluttershy and Tree Hugger, the pegasus laughing as her friend told some kind of joke. It soon dawned on her why Discord was behaving so strangely. "...Oh my gosh...Discord's jealous of Tree Hugger."

"He's jealous of Tree Hugger?" Ventus asked. "What makes you think that?"

The lights suddenly dimmed out in the ballroom, a stage appearing out of nowhere in front of everyone present. "Ok, what's going on now?"

A mic stand and a small stool with a glass of water appeared on the brick-walled stage, Discord sliding into the spotlight as he grabbed the microphone. "Check, check. One, two, three. This thing on?" Discord said into the mic, his voice echoing across the room. Everyone crowded in front of the stage, wondering what the heck the draconequus was doing at this formal event. "Good evening, fillies and germs! I just flew into Canterlot, and wow, are my interspecies parts tired!" A rimshot played at the horrible joke, no one barely making a chuckle as crickets could actually be heard in the room. Pulling his hat down over his body, it popped up and disappeared, his clothes changing into a red jacket as he wore a gold pendant around his neck and a belt around his waist. "I've only got these tiny mismatched wings, and even I can fly better than Twilight Sparkle! Am I right!?"

"Hey!" Twilight complained as another rimshot played, taking offense to that joke.

Celestia was the only one who laughed, giggling softly at the jab against her former student. The Keyblade wielders stared blankly at the draconequus trying to perform a stand-up comedy routine when he could actually do something more hilarious with just his chaotic magic alone.

"Ok, maybe he is," Ventus said. "And getting a bit too desperate..."

"Maybe some observational humor will suffice," Discord said with a nervous chuckle, disappearing before phasing his head through the wall of the stage he crafted. "Did you ever notice how you always materialize out of 'thin' air?" He phased the rest of his body through, now wearing a blue dress jacket, a white dress shirt underneath, and a loose red necktie. "Why not 'thick' air? What's the deal there?" Again, no laughter, Discord grabbing his tie to loosen it further as he stared into space. "Tough crowd."

"I can't believe he's trying to do stand-up comedy," Riku uttered. "His jokes are as old as he is."

While Sora, Ventus, and Terra snickered at Riku's better joke, Pinkie gasped excitedly as she overheard him. "Maud! Jokes!"

"My favorite," the monotone mare said.

As the audience was distracted, no one else noticed the room the Smooze was tossed in began glowing brightly. Now Discord wore a red and white striped shirt with a black vest over it and a black beret, a watermelon now in place of the water sitting on the stool.

"Knock knock?" he said, but no one responded as part of the joke. "You're supposed to say 'Who's there?'! This is the most basic of jokes!"

Grabbing a large wooden hammer from stage right out of nowhere, Discord slammed the mallet down on the melon, splattering its juices all over everyone. Maud didn't even bat an eye while the others flinched.

"You're the most basic of jokes," Maud said, making everyone laugh at her delivery while speaking with her deadpan tone.

"That's a good one, Maud!" Sora said as he laughed. "I think she makes a better comedian than Discord!"

Discord growled as everyone laughed at Maud heckling his comedy routine, even Fluttershy was giggling as the rock enthusiast insulted him. While the audience continued heckling, Ventus stopped laughing as he heard a bang come from the door behind everyone. He saw a light from inside begin to dim as the door began to open, green slime oozing out from within as more and more began flowing out.

"Uhh, guys!?" he called out, getting the other Keyblade wielders' attention.

They turned around and saw the green slime come pouring out like a flood, all six humans-turned-ponies quickly leaping to higher ground while everyone was else noticed too late and got drenched in the Smooze's ooze. A puddle of the green ooze laid out over a majority of the marble floor as many ponies' hooves got stuck or splattered onto the walls like Fluttershy and Tree Hugger, even sticking pegasi's wings to their sides. Aside from Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua getting out of the way, the pegasi flying high enough to where the splashing flood couldn't get their wings while the others jumped onto nearby tables, Discord was the only one who hovered out of the Smooze's ooze.

"What in Equestria is happening!?" Twilight exclaimed. She tried using her magic to blast some of the slime away, but all it did was splash some of it around like a rock dropping into a lake. "None of my magic is working! Can you stop it, Celestia!?"

The alicorn of the sun tried to use her magic, but the goop surrounding her horn only caused it to inflate and pop, no amount of unicorn or alicorn magic able to destroy or move it away. "I'm afraid not!"

"It's that Smooze thing!" Riku said, spotting the mouth in the growing puddle of ooze with a slimy blue top hat and red bowtie floating with it. "How did it get like this!?"

Aqua summoned her Keyblade and began firing a volley of magic spells to try to keep it from getting its slime on everything, but just like with Equestrian magic, there wasn't a single bit of it scorched or encased in ice. "You have got to be kidding! Not even our own magic affects it as well!"

"I'm not sure if we can even slash away at a creature made of slime!" Terra summoned his own Keyblade and tested that theory. He sliced at the ooze around his table, but as soon as his blade made contact, it immediately got stuck halfway through his swing. He tried to pull it out with all his might, only for it to remain stuck in the slime as if it was glued down into it. "Ok, don't attack it either! It's immune to both magic and physical attacks!"

"Can you call your Keyblade back!?" Kairi asked.

Terra moved his hoof away and tried to call his blade back, but something was blocking his ability to return it back to him. "What the-?" He looked at his hoof, spotting some of the slime that got on his foreleg when he slashed the ooze, splashing some of it on himself by mistake despite his Keyblade's longer reach. Using his other hoof to try to wipe it off, the sticky goop got on his other hoof as well and stuck to him. "I can't call it back...This gunk is somehow able to seal everything magical if it touches us!"

"Just as it did to Celestia's horn," Aqua said to herself. The slime sloshed around her table, the unicorn quickly leaping up and taking refuge on the chandelier, Kairi and Terra joining her to avoid getting drenched by a small wave that capsized the tables they stood on. "How can a slime monster create so much of its secretions in a matter of minutes!? What did it even eat!?"

"Who knows?" Kairi said. "Nothing can stop this thing, and we're all sitting ducks!"

While Aqua tried to figure out what made the Smooze so much bigger than it was, Tree Hugger watched the slime curiously as she hung upside down on the wall beside Fluttershy. "This is kind of a bummer."

"Isn't it, though?" Discord asked, lowering himself down on a safe platform beside the two mares. "And to think, this wouldn't have happened had I come to the Gala as somepony else's plus-one."

"Seems like something might have harshed his flow, you know?" Tree Hugger said. "Like, his senses are agitated."

"You don't know anything about rare creatures," Discord assumed with the blissful mare's surprisingly calm behavior. "I have known Smoozeface for ages! He's not agitated, he's partying down!"

"All he needs is some, like, auditory therapy." Tree Hugger's theory made Discord cease his dancing at his random guess on the slime monster's flood of ooze, growing irritated at her more and more. "I know I always feel really at peace when I'm being bathed in positive vibes. Maybe he'll calm down with some sonic bliss."

"Do you even know what you're saying!?" Discord questioned. "I don't think you even know anything that's happening! What kind of 'herbs' are you eating!?"

"If she's an animal expert like Fluttershy, maybe she actually knows what she's talking about!" Riku exclaimed. "Heck, I'll believe her if she finds a way to tame this Smooze monster!"

Right as Discord was about to retort, Tree Hugger began performing what was supposed to be known as auditory therapy. She let out a meditative chant, making weird screeching sounds like a dolphin would make. The draconequus gave the peace-loving mare an odd look, but he soon heard the Smooze making calm gurgling noises, surprising everyone as it seemed to enjoy the strange screech chanting with a grin. The ooze in the room shifted as it returned to the amorphous blob, slithering off of everyone that was covered in its goop, even the small splotches of it that were on Terra's forelegs. Fluttershy and Tree Hugger slid down from the wall, the latter still giving the Smooze auditory therapy all the while.

"Let go, Smooze!" Tree Hugger said. "Bliss out!"

All of the slime returned to the Smooze, its body several times bigger than it was before. Tree Hugger ended her chanting now that the monster was calmed down, apparently suffering from some indigestion from what it ate. Riku was a little shocked that Tree Hugger's idea worked, which showed she actually did know what she was doing and was more in tune with nature and rare creatures in this world than he thought.

"...Ok, that was actually incredible," Riku said. "...And also weird."

"Nice job, Tree Hugger!" Sora said, the Gala guests cheering for the mare's expertise and taming the Smooze.

"That was the most magical thing I've ever seen done with animals!" Fluttershy complimented, which got on Discord's nerves as he grinded his teeth as he was about to explode in anger.

"Thanks, everypony," Tree Hugger said. "It makes perfect karmic sense why magic doesn't work on him. He only responds to vibrations that peace out his energy fields."

"I still want to know how the Smooze was immune to magic," Aqua said. "Maybe if I take a sample of its secretions..."

"Stop it!" Discord shouted, having had enough of his plans being ruined by Tree Hugger. "Just stop it! That is it! I am done with you, Tree Hugger!"

"What is your deal, Discord?" Kairi questioned. "She just helped us from getting drowned in green, magic-sealing ooze!"

"Yeah, dude," Tree Hugger said. "You're bumming me out. Can you just, like, lower your voice a skosh?"

"...A skosh?" Discord asked, his voice low as fire lit up in his eyes, glaring spitefully at Tree Hugger. "A skosh!? I'll show you a skosh!"

(Vim and Vigor)

Snapping his fingers, he levitated Tree Hugger off the ground and brought her over to him. He slashed the air beside him with a claw, ripping open a dimensional portal, bringing the mare toward it as she got a look inside the strange, realistic dimension on the other side.

"Whoa, dude!" she exclaimed. "What is that!?"

"Discord, drop her!" Sora warned, the Keyblade wielders summoning their Keyblades, including Twilight.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt her," he assured. "Just drop her in another dimension so you can't interfere with my relationship with Fluttershy ever again!"

"Discord, stop!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"I will, just as soon as she's out of my life!" Discord said. "Then we'll have a good laugh about this affair at our next Tuesday tea time."

"Discord, let her go right now!" Riku exclaimed. "You're looking into being turned back into a pigeons' outhouse if you throw Tree Hugger in there!"

"Oh, shut up!" The draconequus materialized a shiny disco ball in his hand, throwing it at the Keyblade wielders hard.

Riku managed to avoid getting hit, but the others weren't so lucky with the massive ball as the rest of the group aside from Fluttershy were bowled over. The Smooze saw it and chased it like a dog, snatching the helpless heroes in its body, rendering their magic useless against it to free themselves.

"Ok, that's it!" Riku shot up into the air and threw his free hoof forward, shooting out a barrage of Dark Firaga at the draconequus's hovering form.

Discord was hit by the dark flames, too distracted by preparing himself to throw Tree Hugger in the dimension to pay attention to what happened to them. "Don't get in my way," Discord uttered coldly, keeping Tree Hugger suspended by the portal as he turned to leer at Riku. "You honestly think you can win a fight against me?"

"I'm trying to stop you because you don't seem to care about turning back into a statue!" Riku said, getting back into his usual fighting stance. "You keep getting too many second chances, and this last one's about ready to snap! Drop Tree Hugger right now!"

"I'm just doing her a favor," Discord reasoned, though his actions aren't justified in the slightest with the dimensional portal to the random world still opened with Tree Hugger floating dangerously close beside it. "It's actually a lovely little dimension: white sandy beaches, attentive wait staff-"

"That looks like a crayon-drawn backboard with a life-size sock puppet thing more than a beach with waiters!" Riku interrupted. "Last warning!"

"You know, you're always looking at the glass half-empty," Discord said. "Never positive in the slightest."

"Fine, then we're doing this the hard way!" Riku shot up at Discord from the floor, tackling the draconequus and sending him crashing through one of the windows.

Not hearing a cry of pain, Riku hovered in the air as he held onto a fake dummy of Discord, leaving behind a recorded laugh of his voice that mocked him before exploding in a blast of fire. Sent hurtling back in the castle, Riku rolled back onto his hooves as he faced the draconequus.

"Seems like we are doing this the hard way after all," Discord said, reaching behind him to pull out a wildly curved blade that doesn't even seem practical to use in combat, let alone hold. "But we know who's going to win."

"Don't get cocky, Discord," Riku growled. "That's what made you lose. Every. Single. Time."

"Why, you-!" Discord and Riku flew off and drew their blades back to strike, only for Fluttershy to fly between them.

"STOOOOOOOP!" she shouted, the draconequus and stallion both stopping as their weapons stopped mere inches from hitting the mare. "Riku, I'll handle this. Without violence."

"But he's holding your friend-!" Fluttershy glared at him, using her Stare to silence him. Being under her frightening gaze, he dismissed his Keyblade and crouched in fear, easily succumbing to her glaring eyes. "Ok, I'll stop..."

She then looked at Discord, who unfortunately was immune to her Stare. "Discord, I don't understand why you're even doing this! We were all getting along so well!"

"As well as we could," Discord argued. "That is until you stomped all over our friendship by inviting her-" He pointed at Tree Hugger, slightly confused by the draconequus's reason why she was ruining their friendship when she never tried to at all. "-to the biggest night of the year as if it didn't matter at all!"

"Seriously!? Did you really think I'd abandon you just because I have a new friend!?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, because that is exactly what you did!" Discord exclaimed.

"No, Discord! I invited a friend to a party! I didn't abandon you at all!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "What if you had a friend that you could discuss chaos-based magic with? Would that mean that we aren't friends anymore because you found somepony who liked the same things as you!?"

(Kairi II)

Caught off gaurd by the question, Discord stammered as he realized what Fluttershy meant. In his jealous rage, he completely forgot the others and their friendships with each other, some of them sharing similar likes and discussing other topics they enjoy. If there was someone who actually shared interests in anything chaos, he would have enjoyed talking about that more than with Fluttershy, or her talking about her interests in some of her animal friends.

"...W-Well, no, I suppose not. It would mean I'd have different friends for...different things..." Discord looked around, feeling like a complete idiot as he embarrassed himself over his own jealousy. He chuckled nervously, causing so much trouble over his overreaction all because he didn't want to lose the only friend he ever made. "I-I guess I overreacted just a skosh."

"More like a lot of skoshes," Fluttershy said, turning away from him crossed her forelegs over her chest.

Discord wilted, now really worried about his friendship with Fluttershy now that she was upset with him over his immature outburst and behavior. "I'm so new to this whole friendship thing. It's a lot more complicated than it looks."

"How about you stop acting like a narcissist and constantly poke fun at everyone like it's all a game to you?" Riku suggested.

"Riku, you're not helping," Fluttershy scolded, the stallion quickly shutting up to avoid getting the Stare again. "I think you owe somepony an apology." Discord created a flower and held it out in front of her, but she slapped it away. "Not me!"

"Oh! Uhh, right." Discord snapped his fingers, dismissing the dimensional portal he ripped and dropped Tree Hugger under a large, soft pillow, Fluttershy flapping over to her friend and hugging her. Hearing the rest of the Mane Six and Keyblade wielders struggling to break out of the Smooze, the slime monster also going after the rest of the guests, he teleported beside it and stuck a hand in its body, pulling out all of the jewelry the Smooze ate. It returned back to its smaller size along with freeing the trapped ponies inside it, all of them crashing to the floor in a heap. After returning the jewels back to where they originally belonged, Discord approached Tree Hugger apologetically. "Er, Tree Hugger, sorry about...well, you know, almost getting you thrown into a random dimension."

"Oh, it's all groovy," Tree Hugger said, but as Discord tried to hug the mare, she pushed him away from her. "Um, I need like a few minutes to clear out my chakras before I can hug you from a place of authenticity."

"Oh. Right," Discord said dejectedly. "Fair enough..."

Despite the "minor" amount of disruption, the Gala continued, even with the Smooze joining them. As the ball continued, Twilight highly surprised to hear that Celestia was having a blast even after one of her subjects was almost tossed in another dimension and a slime monster nearly covered her ball room in its ooze. This was surely going to be a year at the Grand Galloping Gala where none of the other guests would forget, nor would they forget the slime monster jiggling around as he danced to the music with Pinkie, already befriending her after they saw he wasn't as dangerous as he appeared to have been earlier.

Discord, however, sat outside in the garden, away from the party. He had apologized to the Smooze after he gave his apology to Tree Hugger, getting glomped on and covered in slime in its own way of accepting his apology, but he left, already feeling like a mule after embarrassing himself in front of everyone, including Fluttershy. He stared at the spot where he once stood while he was a statue for a millennia, the moment he was freed where he also met and tried to trick the Mane Six and Sora. Out of all of them, Fluttershy was the only one who was able to resist his power when he tried to manipulate them, leaving him to have to force his chaotic influence on her instead of toying with who they were. It was ironic how he became friends with the timid mare, though she's gotten more bold as time passed.

"Miss being a statue already?" Discord turned his head, finding Riku standing beside one of the actual statues in the area. "If Fluttershy didn't stop us, I'd help grant your wish."

"Hilarious," Discord muttered. "Looking into stand-up comedy if your career as a Keyblade wielder turns south?"

"After hearing your terrible jokes earlier? I don't think so." Riku walked over to the draconequus and sat down a few yards away from him. "Sora might, though, and he can come up with a better routine."

"Why are you out here talking to me?" Discord asked. "I thought you would have come out to try to continue where we left off. Unless you actually did want to lose to me."

"You have a poor track record on your win-lose streak when it comes to us," Riku said. "I actually came out here to take a break from the party. Formal gatherings can get a little boring after a while, even with some slow songs to dance with Twilight." The two sat in silence for a while, staring at the empty platform. Riku looked up at the night sky, slightly wondering where Luna was at the Gala or if she didn't want to attend at all. He took the moment of silence to finally speak his mind with Discord about what the draconequus had felt earlier with Fluttershy. "...Seems like we both have something in common, if you can remember anything from the memories you 'borrowed' with your reality bending magic."

"And what exactly would that be?" Discord asked.

"...Jealousy toward our best friend," he answered. Curious, Discord summoned the crude book of Sora's memories and found the pages Riku mentioned. "When Sora, Kairi, and I were separated when our home was destroyed, I was lost and had no idea where I was. I met Maleficent, and like an idiot, I trusted her into helping me find them. When I saw Sora, I was glad he was ok, but when he interacted with Donald and Goofy, all the lies that witch told me about him betraying me...I didn't want to believe they were true..." The stallion let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at the ground. "In the end, I did believe her, and I really thought Sora abandoned me and Kairi.

"I let my anger get the better of me, turned to darkness to try to beat him and get back at him for abandoning us...I was blinded by envy and anger to even listen to him. With your best friend, they never forget or leave your side, and Sora still kept trying to find me after he saved me and we got separated by the Door to Darkness." Riku looked at Discord, the draconequus following the memories as the pegasus recalled them as he looked at him as well. "We both ended up forgetting just who our best friends really are toward us. And we were blind to notice they do care and we overreacted for no reason and ended up hurting them or others."

"...I guess it should have been obvious for me after all," Discord said. "Fluttershy is just too nice to be hurtful to anyone...unless somepony messes with her friends or animals...Now I know she won't abandon me." He groaned, dropping the book as it disappeared as he brought his hands to his face. "I feel like such an idiot."

"For a chaotic schemer, you're not exactly as clever as you seem," Riku said, earning a glare from the draconequus.

"You do realize I could turn you into a plant with just one snap, right?" Discord reminded the stallion.

"And you're not going to do that because you don't want to lose your freedom," Riku countered, winning the argument as Discord pouted. Riku stood up as he was about to head back inside, not wanting to keep his princess waiting too long even if the Gala was not fun for him. "Word of advice, Discord. Never doubt your best friend. They know more about you than you might know yourself. Fluttershy and Sora are just too nice to let go of anyone they care about and wish to see become a better person than they think. Just be glad you don't have a rivalry with Fluttershy. Sora can be quite a pain when it comes to picking fights...even if I start some of them to rile him up."

Riku walked back to the castle, only to end up bumping into Discord as he teleported in his way. "This conversation doesn't mean we're immediately friends, are we?"

"Not by a longshot," Riku said. "Still on a very thin line with me on that betrayal when you sided with Tirek."

"You still hold a grudge against me for that?" Discord questioned in offense.

"You nearly doomed this world, had all of our magic taken away, including our Keyblade magic, and with Tirek powered up with what magic he stole, I thought he killed Twilight and he destroyed the Golden Oak Library," the stallion listed. The draconequus cringed, never going to have his mistakes let go for Riku, or anyone else until he could regain what trust he did have with the others. "Yeah. I can see why Celestia sees you as a helpful ally, but until you finally quit acting conceited and actually be serious around others, the only friend you'll have will be Fluttershy."

Discord sighed and nodded his head, understanding the changes he needed to make with himself. Riku walked past him and entered the castle, leaving the draconequus alone again.

"Changing my behavior when I'm practically chaos incarnate..." Discord looked down at his hands, his mismatched paw and talon clenching as he stared at his limbs. His highly different body parts that made him unique had brought him loneliness in the past, everyone judging him by how he looked before they even knew him. Now, no one saw him as a multi-species chimera and made their judgement by his actions, a small step toward a better life, but he was still several miles away from truly fitting in with the ponies who gave him a second chance after his second defeat from the Elements of Harmony. "...That's going to be difficult...I still have a lot to learn about friendship, I guess..."

(Friends in my Heart)

Inside the ballroom, Riku had rejoined his friends as the night continued on the orchestra performing began playing a soft melody,

some of the couples who came together to the Gala stepping away from their tables to dance with their partners on the dance floor. Getting looks from their girlfriends, Sora and Riku obliged Kairi and Twilight with another slow dance, stepping out hoof-in-hoof to join the rest of the couples. As Aqua watched, a little disappointed that she hadn't shared a dance with Terra yet, she flinched when she saw him hold his hoof out to her.

"Want to dance?" Terra asked.

"...Do you know how to?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Dancing is kind of similar to fighting, only without weapons, right?" As weird as the similarities between dancing and swordplay can be, the mare did see his point. "It just takes two and making sure not to step on your dance partner's feet."

Aqua couldn't help but giggle at the blunt explanation Terra made. "Almost. But, I'd really like a dance."

She took his hoof as they both joined the rest of the dancing couples. Ventus noticed them walk off, waiting eagerly for the moment of truth. His excitement didn't go unnoticed with the others as they watched Aqua and Terra begin slow dancing, both of their movements perfectly in sync despite the earth pony stallion's first time dancing like this.

"What are you grinning about?" Rainbow asked.

"You'll see," Ventus simply answered.

"Just what exactly are we supposed to see?" Scootaloo asked. "They're just dancing."

"Wait for it," Ventus said, eyeing the flameless firework behind Aqua's left ear.

Aqua noticed everyone watching them, Ventus grinning widely at them as if he was expecting something to happen. The others were watching too, even Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Twilight. She felt a little nervous, but she did say she wanted to show everyone else now that she and Terra were a couple, and there were two ways to prove it to them: show or tell.

"Everyone's watching," she said. "And Ven's looking a little bit eager over there."

"Yeah, I recognize that grin on his face," Terra said. "Just pretend no one's here, and don't lose your nerve."

"Kinda hard to do that when there's a live orchestra playing, and other guests, including a living amorphous slime monster and the ruler of this kingdom," Aqua said. She leaned closer to Terra, resting her head on his shoulder as they slowly swayed back and forth. The flameless firework began glowing, but it wasn't enough to spark it and set it off, neither her nor Terra noticing it illuminate. "It's all so strange to me, just relaxing and having a good time without anything involving fighting or survival."

"Same here," Terra agreed. "I still don't like wearing a suit, but aside from Discord and the Smooze earlier, it's actually pretty nice spending an evening doing nothing but have fun. Now, if we had vacation days, I'd go nuts if I spend more than a few days without training." Aqua giggled in agreement as she nodded her head, Terra laughing with her. She lifted her head up as the two gazed in each other's eyes, their swaying slowing to a halt. "You look absolutely beautiful, Aqua. Wish you'd wear a dress more often."

"Don't get used to it," she said. "I still have to model for Rarity's other designs before I can get those special crystals to craft our magically enchanted communicators on Heartless eradicating missions. Not much of a girl who likes to play dress up and look pretty on a daily basis."

"I can live with that." They both gently pressed their foreheads together, never breaking eye contact as they moved closer to each other. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Aqua said back.

They brought their lips together in a long, passionate kiss, surprising their friends as they continued watching them. As the girls murmured, Rarity the only one of them who had a feeling that Aqua had a closer bond to Terra with how she talked about him, Ventus watched the flameless firework glow brighter, Aqua and Terra's love for each other with that kiss setting off the spark. It shot up from Aqua's ear, surprising her as it suddenly left her, pulling away from Terra as she looked up. Once it reached halfway up to the ceiling, the firework exploded into a flurry of colorful sparks and embers, creating a few shapes with a small boom that shocked everyone in the castle.

"What in the world-?" Aqua uttered. She pressed a hoof to her ear where the "flower" used to be, looking over at Ventus as he seemed to be silently cheering to himself. She sighed and shook her head. "Ven, what was that you gave us?"

"...I don't think that was actually a flower," Terra said, earning a light jab in the chest by his girlfriend over stating the obvious.

Aqua walked over to Ventus, Terra following behind as the pegasus teen grinned widely. "Ven...that wasn't any rare flower you gave Terra to give to me, was it?"

"Nope," he said. "That was what is called a flameless firework, created by a stallion by the name of 'The Doctor'."

"Flameless fireworks?" Aqua asked curiously.

"How exactly can you ignite a firework without fire?" Rainbow asked.

"And you said there weren't going to be any fireworks, Venny!" Pinkie exclaimed, her dress covered in ooze from dancing with the Smooze earlier. "You lied to me."

"It's a weird invention, but it's able to ignite by love around them," Ventus explained, confusing everyone with how that was possible. "It happened the other day at Cranky and Matilda's wedding when the rest of you were at Master Yen Sid's tower. Derpy brought them in, saying they looked like flowers-"

"Which it kind of did," Aqua interjected.

"-and after they officially got married, the moment they kissed, the fireworks lit up and ignited," Ventus continued. "I had a gut feeling that you and Terra were a little bit closer than how you were back then, though I was hoping to hear it go off when I wasn't anywhere near you guys to know I was right."

"So, how long were you holding out on us, darling?" Rarity questioned. "When did you two officially start dating?"

"Uhh..." The blue unicorn looked at Terra, not sure how to explain when they got together before the others knew.

"She came onto me about a couple hours after she found out I was still alive a while back," Terra said for Aqua, making the mare blush heavily. "I mean, she had a thing for me before back in the Land of Departure, but after I told her how I came back when we reunited at the old cabin I lived in, she leaned toward me and planted a wet one right on the lips without even thinking about what she was doing."

Aqua's face was burning red as Terra recalled how it started. "I-I was happy to have him back! And I was also lonely for so many years! P-Part of me wanted...s-someone to be around, and I ended up kissing him by complete accident!"

"Nope. It was definitely on purpose," Terra teased with a smirk. "Aqua was a little nervous wondering how all of you would react to our relationship growing to a romantic one, which was why she wanted it to be kept a secret. And it explains why she kept throwing me around the rooms when we're alone together and one of you barges in."

"I'm still really awkward being around others even after a year of escaping the Realm of Darkness!" Aqua exclaimed. "Including relationships!"

"So, you actually thought I would find it weird that you two are dating?" Ventus asked. Aqua nodded her head in response, but the young stallion laughed and shook his head. "Come on, Aqua. Why would I find that weird? When I was around you two after I arrived and recovered in the Land of Departure, I thought you two would make a perfect couple."

"Really?" Terra and Aqua asked, the two of them looking at each other questionably, then back to Ventus.

"Yeah," Ventus said. "You two were close friends, so I thought maybe there was something more before I showed up. Turns out I was right when I started suspecting you two for the past few weeks, and I'm pretty glad you two are together like this."

"...Well, thanks, Ven," Aqua said. Her horn lit up as her aura grabbed Ventus's ear, making him yelp as she yanked it hard. "But next time, don't give me a magical firework that I put behind my ear that might not have shot up and exploded safely in the air to prove a guess you had about me and Terra."

"They were harmless!" Ventus explained, his ear still being pulled harshly as if Aqua was his mother scolding him. "The ones at the wedding went off inside Town Hall! None of the sparks from the fireworks even burned anything or anyone!"

"Regardless, that was a reckless idea and you could have either got me or anyone else burnt. Even if you say they were harmless." Aqua finally let go of his ear, the teen rubbing his sore appendage with a wince. "Tomorrow morning, one hundred laps around Ponyville on foot, then a thousand push-ups and sit-ups. And I'm going to be watching you like a hawk if you decide to slack off."

"...Seriously?" Ventus asked.

"Yes, seriously," she said. "I may be your friend, but as a Keyblade Master, I must give out punishments to little delinquents like you." The teen groaned in annoyance, earning a light bop on the head. "No complaints. Unless you want a different punishment."

"Like what?" he asked.

"How about finding you a girlfriend next?" Sora suggested. "There's plenty of mares in the Crystal Empire who are interested in you. Join the relationship club, Ven!"

"I'd rather take the workout," Ventus grumbled, everyone laughing as he grimaced over his encounter with Sora's fangirls chasing him after he announced to them he was his "younger brother".

While the others teased Ventus, pestering him to maybe find some interests in girls around his age, Sora made his way over to Celestia as she finished talking to a few of the Gala guests. "Hey, princess. Looks like we didn't run out of the castle this year."

"You can thank Twilight for making this year's Gala a bit better," Celestia said. "And I invited Discord for a little more excitement. I should probably thank him for bringing the Smooze."

"And just like before, you invited him to crash the Gala just to steer away from the monotony of the other thousand years you've had this ball, only with a lot less collateral damage than when it was just me, Kairi, and the girls. Like I wrote to you when you gave Twilight those tickets back then: you are a major troll." The alicorn simply giggled in response, not even denying the fact she enjoyed teasing her subjects for the fun of it. "So, where's Luna? I thought she was over being introverted from her first Nightmare Night a couple years back."

"I was actually hoping she would join me and Twilight this evening, but she said she wasn't feeling up to it," Celestia sadly said. "She's been getting a little distant with me and she always looks exhausted in the morning. I'm really starting to worry about her." She looked up at the ceiling, wondering what her sister was doing in her room as she took charge of the night. "I just hope I never experience another Nightmare Moon incident. I don't want to lose her again."

"Have you asked her what was wrong?" Sora asked.

"I have tried, and I'm taking notice of her behavior this time unlike my neglect in the past, but she says she's just tired from all the nightmares she's been taking care of in the middle of the night." Celestia sighed, looking down at the floor, gravely worried about facing Nightmare Moon again. "Maybe I'll try again tonight after the Gala."

Sora hummed in thought, wondering what seemed to be troubling the lunar princess. Last time he saw her while trying to save Apple Bloom from her Nightmare, she looked a bit troubled when he asked her if she ever had dreamed when she wasn't helping ease other ponies' nightmares. He wondered if there was anyone who could help her with her own dreams, maybe he could pop by later tonight when they got back home to speak with her easily in the dream world. Or if she was learning how to fight Nightmare Dream Eaters that have begun appearing in Equestrians' dreams and she gets exhausted after going into several hundred dreams in one night. For now, if she ever needed help, she can ask him, or if she gets too stubborn, he'll come to her aid if she's struggling with her own problems.


	108. Amending Fences

(The Promised Beginning)

Nine hundred ninety-one...nine hundred ninety-two..." The morning after the Grand Galloping Gala, Ventus was nearly done with the rigorous workout as his punishment for the flameless firework that set off as he tried to prove Terra and Aqua were in a romantic relationship. Granted, he was right, and the fireworks from Cranky and Matilda's wedding were harmless, but Aqua wanted to punish him since there was a probability it could have failed to shoot up and accidentally blow up in her face. She forcefully woke the teen up bright and early and made sure he ran every single lap and made every single push-up and sit-up a complete one. "Nine hundred...ninety-nine...one thousand!"

Ventus collapsed on his back, panting heavily in exhaustion as his body ached. "Good. All one hundred laps and a thousand push-ups and sit-ups each," Aqua said. "Hopefully, you learned your lesson, young man."

"I'm a man trapped in a teenager's body," Ventus argued tiredly.

"And yet you still have the mindset of a teenage boy," she countered, the pegasus groaning in defeat as he flopped his forelegs. "Go and get yourself cleaned up and enjoy the free time we have. We won't know when we'll have an attack in another world or another friendship call around Equestria."

"Yes, 'mom'." Aqua chuckled as she watched Ventus stand up and sulked back to the castle.

After cleaning himself off, he trudged through the castle until he wound up in the lounge area. Ventus plopped onto the couch with a groan, thinking he shouldn't have used a firework after all for his plan to see if he was right about his best friends and just asked them, even if they said no if that were the case. While stewing in his thoughts, Twilight walked in, surprised to see the young teen.

"Hey, Ven," she greeted. "Why so gloomy?"

"A lesson never to use magical fireworks to prove his two friends are in love with each other," he answered. "I guess I got a bit too excited at the thought of Aqua and Terra actually being in a relationship that I came up with a stupid plan like a stupid teenager who didn't think first...Or I inherited Sora's insane planning with anything either without much thought put into them or just going by my gut."

"Well, better than being set up on a blind date with a fan-crazy mare, right?" Ventus growled in response. Twilight giggled as she teased him. "I'm just messing with you."

"And yet Sora was actually serious about that," he said.

Spike soon walked in, pulling off a pair of rubber gloves as he wore a cleaning apron and a red bandanna. "Hey, Twilight, you know the worst thing about you being the Princess of Friendship?" he asked. "The dishes. Can't we get a cleaning staff? We already have the guards, and you're one of them."

"Yeah, you actually should get some hired help," Ventus said as he sat up, leaving room for Spike as he jumped up and sat beside him on the couch. "With how big this castle is and how busy we can be, there needs to be someone else to clean up after us if we don't have the time."

"Exactly! We can ask Celestia if we can borrow some of her maids," Spike said. "There's only so much I can do on my own in this castle, and I'm not exactly the fittest of dragons here."

"Maybe if you quit scarfing down gems and sweets every day and stopped sitting around and reading comics on your breaks." Ventus pulled out one of Spike's comics hidden behind one of the couch cushions, another issue of his "Pony Fantasy: Dissidia" comics showing a young earth pony colt around Spike's age wearing red knight's armor, the helmet looking like an onion with the several white feather plumes sticking up at the top. "You could probably join me for some workouts so you don't have a pudge for the rest of your childhood years."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Spike said, snatching his comic back. "Your kinds of workouts are...hard. Case in point, Twilight doing them when she got a Keyblade." Twilight nodded with a nervous giggle, her training really tough as she needed it to survive when confronting Heartless. She was about to levitate one of the books from the shelf in the lounge over to her before Spike spoke up again. "You know, getting back on topic with the castle, it's kind of funny how everypony's coming to you for advice, Twilight."

"Why's that so funny?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Should we remind you how you were so grumpy trying to make friends when Celestia sent you to Ponyville when you tried to find a way to stop Nightmare Moon?" Ventus reminded. "Not exactly the friendliest pony around until Sora managed to get it through to you. While you were in dangerous, no less."

"And she was a pretty bad friend back in Canterlot," Spike added, opening the pages of his comic.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight questioned offensively. "I had good friends in Canterlot."

"Well, do you see any photos we took before we moved to Ponyville?" She looked over at a shelf that held several different framed photographs of her and the others, many of them important parts of her life that helped lead her to become the princess she is now.

They weren't in any specific order, but they all surrounded the central picture of her coronation with all her friends above her or at her sides. There was the group picture of the former unicorn with the rest of the Mane Six and Sora in Ponyville, the end of the "best night ever" at the Gala a couple years back at Doughnut Joe's where Kairi began entering the pictures, Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding after defeating the changelings with Riku joining in at that point, even a recent photo of Twilight with all six Keyblade wielders posing for the camera with their Keyblades held out in front of the Castle of Friendship.

There weren't any pictures from before she ever became the Element of Magic and met her friends in Ponyville like Spike had said. Panic struck Twilight, barely remembering anything about her old friends she somewhat hung out with before moving during the Summer Sun Celebration that year except the fact she was in the same class as them at Celestia's School for Magically Gifted Unicorns.

"Oh, no," she said. "This is a disaster!"

"And now you freaked her out, Spike," Ventus muttered, giving the baby dragon a blank stare. "Great job."

"I can't even remember any of my old friends' names!" Twilight exclaimed, pacing around in her panic as she tried to recall their faces and names. "Do you guys think they think I'm a bad friend!?"

"I only meant you came so far," Spike corrected himself. "You're a great friend now, and you've got Riku as your coltfriend-"

"I just feel awful!" Twilight interrupted as the baby dragon's words were unheard. "I have to make it up to them! Pack a bag, Spike! You, Ventus, and I are going to Canterlot!"

"Wait, why am I going?" Ventus asked, but it went unanswered as Twilight ran out of the room. "...And she's off."

She poked her head back through the doorway with a sheepish grin. "And make a list of my friends' names while you're packing. Thank you!"

"But why-?" Twilight ran off before Ventus could repeat his question. The pegasus groaned and slumped over the armrest in disgruntlement. "Why did I bother trying to ask again?" Looking back at Spike with a leer, even he was a bit annoyed how he should have just kept his mouth shut. "Why do it?"

After gathering a few things, Spike writing the list of Twilight's old friends from Canterlot, and the alicorn randomly running around trying to find Riku to let him know she was taking Ventus and Spike with her to Canterlot, to the stallion's confusion as to why she didn't want him to come along while getting a rushed kiss goodbye in the process, Twilight and Ventus flew off to Canterlot late in the night, Spike clinging onto Twilight as he rode on her back.

"You know, Twilight, I think you're freaking out over nothing," Ventus said. "I don't think leaving abruptly by the princess's orders without telling your old friends doesn't make you a bad friend."

"Forget it, Ven," Spike said. "Twilight's a bit too stubborn to listen in a blind panic. Remember what happened when she was a week late trying to send a friendship report a couple years ago?"

"Yeah. That ended awkwardly with that spell she accidentally hit Sora with." Ventus shuddered, recalling how every single pony suddenly wanted him. Especially the look Big Macintosh gave Sora that was a lot more awkward than seeing him turned into a mare from the Poison Joke incident. "I think I had nightmares about that with Sora after that day."

(Kairi)

They reached the mountain city of Canterlot, flying over the many buildings as Twilight lead Ventus to where she took them. "There it is," Twilight said as they approached a tower with a spiral staircase rising around it from the outside.

"The only logical place to start is at the beginning."

The trio made their way inside, not surprising Ventus as the inside was practically a library filled with all kinds of books. "So, this is where you used to live before coming to Ponyville. Figured you would have been surrounded by books."

"It's exactly how I left it, too," Twilight said. Nothing really had been moved around, or even shifted, since she and Spike left it after Celestia told her to go to Ponyville to oversee the Summer Sun Celebration that year. All the books, the shelves, furniture, and even the floor was coated in a layer of dust. Ventus had no idea why Twilight didn't find the time to ask someone to keep her old house clean, but seeing how stubborn she must have been with her studies and discovering a way to defeat Nightmare Moon back then, she didn't bother asking or always had Spike doing the chores. Twilight approached a pedestal with an opened book sitting on it, blowing off the dust as she remembered the exact page of the exact book she had resting there. "Look! It's 'Predictions and Prophecies'! And it's still open to the Elements of Harmony!"

Spike noticed an opened gift laying on the floor, running up to it as he examined it. "Hey! It's the gift I was going to give Moon Dancer that day!" Unfortunately, the package was ruined when his tail had gone through it after Twilight knocked him over with the door that day, a brown teddy bear with a hole in its belly with stuffing ripped out of it laying beside it. "Huh. Guess she won't be needing this thing now," Spike uttered, tossing the destroyed bear over his shoulder. Looking at the rest of the present, he saw something else he had put in that was still intact. "Hey, the rest is still here."

"What else were you planning on giving this Moon Dancer?" Ventus asked. Spike pulled out what appeared to be a picture frame and showed him what was on it. His jaw dropped at what the picture held: on the far right was Lyra, apparently one of Twilight's old friends, followed by four other unicorn mares, and Twilight herself on the far left, too busy concentrating on a book instead of the camera taking the picture. From right to left after Lyra, there was a blue mare with dark blue and white hair, a white mare with pink hair, a yellow mare with light blue hair, the three of them having some fun as they ate some cupcakes. But beside Twilight was a unicorn mare that had the same hairstyle as her, only with a pale yellow coat, her mane red with light and dark purple highlights, and wore a pair of black glasses. "...Uhhhhhhh...Did Twilight have a twin sister she forgot to tell us?"

"No, that's Moon Dancer," Spike said. "It is weird how alike they are, but she isn't really Twilight's twin."

"I'm glad she doesn't pass off as her Nobody," Ventus uttered. "Just take away the glasses, and you have a recolored Twilight Sparkle."

"Kind of like Sora and Roxas being the same?" Spike asked. "Or you and Sora? Because you two are kind of alike."

Ventus opened his mouth, but Spike did have a point, even though he was supposed to be older than Sora, and Roxas ended up becoming his Nobody. He didn't think on that topic too much, otherwise he would have given himself a migraine with how that was even possible after becoming a part of Sora's heart. He and Spike looked over to Twilight, who looked out the window toward the city, feeling miserable and guilty for leaving her home a complete mess and leaving the friends she did have, but never acknowledged, in Canterlot.

"How could I have let this happen?" she said to herself, pressing her cheek against the window in regret. "I left this place, and it's a total mess...just like my friendships."

"Twilight, don't blame yourself," Ventus reassured. "The princess gave you a job to do, and it was short notice, right? They can't fault you for doing something important for the ruler of Equestria."

"Maybe...but I need to at least make it up to...umm..." Twilight looked to Spike, her eyes pleading him to name her friends for her.

"Oh. Uhh, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, and Moon Dancer," Spike said, listing the names of the other three unicorns in the picture.

"Are you sure they were your friends if you can't even remember their names?" Ventus asked curiously.

"Well, you and Sora have a lot of different friends," Twilight reasoned. "Can you name all of the friends you made from any worlds?"

"Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Dopey, Sneezy, Bashful, Snow White, Jacques, Cinderella, Lea, Isa, Hercules, Zack, Stitch, Peter Pan, Slightly, Cubby, Tinker Bell," Ventus listed without needing to think of them. He grinned, shocking Twilight as he remembered their names, despite some of them not exactly considered names. "Even after so many years, I still know the friends I personally made back then. And don't get me started on the ones Sora knows...Or should I?"

"Ok, I get your point," Twilight said in annoyance. "I was too focused on my studies to really pay attention. Don't rub it in."

"Too late," Spike said, both boys laughing as they hoofbumped, further irritating the alicorn.

The next morning, Twilight, Spike, and Ventus made their way through Canterlot to find the alicorn's old friends' homes. Since Lyra was back in Ponyville, she'll make amends with her when they get back. Twilight had stayed up all night figuring out where the other four mares lived, barely getting any sleep while Ventus and Spike failed to get much with the lack of sleeping arrangements made before arriving. After a bit of searching, they found one of the mare's homes, which happened to be Minuette's home as they stood before a house with a large hourglass sitting on top of the doorway.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say Minuette's cutie mark might involve hourglasses," Ventus said as he pointed at the decor.

"Uhh, maybe it's not too late I opened my big mouth," Spike said, already too late as Twilight already knocked on the door.

"No, Spike, I'm glad you opened your big mouth," Twilight said. "These ponies must have been suffering ever since I left and wondering why their supposed friend treated them so badly!"

Ventus rolled his eyes at the alicorn blaming herself for something that she didn't mean to do. The door slowly opened up, the house scarcely lit and slightly filthy from what they could see. Suddenly poking her head out was the mare, Minuette, a big grin on her face as she saw Twilight.

(The Afternoon Streets)

"Twilight Sparkle!" she greeted happily, the opposite reaction the alicorn expected as Minuette stepped out and approached her, her cutie mark an hourglass just as Ventus predicted. "You old so-and-so! What are you doing here!?" Minuette finally noticed Spike and Ventus, the latter chuckling in amusement at the mare "suffering" from being forgotten by Twilight. "Hey, Spike! It's been forever since I saw you! And you're...Sora, right!?"

"Wrong," Ventus said. "That's the other pegasus with the spiky hair. I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven."

"Are you by any chance Sora's twin?" Minuette asked curiously. "You look just like him. Do you also have one of those cool key-sword things?" Humoring the excited unicorn, Ventus held out his hoof and summoned his Keyblade. "Oooooh. That's so amazing how you two can summon a weapon when you're pegasi!" She then pulled out a camera, holding it in a yellow aura glowing from her horn and shoving it toward Spike. "Spike, get a picture of the three of us! I try telling my co-workers I was actually friends with the Princess of Friendship, but they never believed me! And they'll be jealous when they see me with one of Equestria's heroes' look-alike brother!"

Ventus slumped over, chuckling and groaning simultaneously in amusement by Minuette's personality and finding it ironic how others see him as Sora's younger brother. "Yeah, Twilight. Your friends are so miserable after you left. Minuette's so depressed right now."

While Spike fumbled with the camera as he aimed it at the three ponies, Minuette grinned widely while Ventus and Twilight stood beside her. "Wait, wait!" Minuette said. "Twi, fluff up those wings, and Ven, pose with that sword of yours!" Twilight nervously flared out her wings a bit more while Ventus obliged the unicorn's request, holding his Keyblade out in a triumphant pose as he grinned for the camera. Spike to the picture as soon as everyone was ready, Minuette taking back her camera to develop the rest of the pictures later when the film is all used up. "So, what brings you here? I mean, I know you're here all the time, but you never came by to see me!"

"Well, Twilight here was hoping to see her old friends," Ventus said for Twilight, still in shock from how cheerful Minuette was to see her after a long while. "Spike and I came along as baggage because she's a nervous wreck without someone there to keep her lungs intact from hyperventilating."

"That's a great idea!" Minuette said, ignorant of the irritated leer Twilight gave to the teen. "Let's go find Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine and catch up on some old times! Come on, let's fly!" She made a big leap in the air, emphasizing her expression with a giggle. "Get it!? 'Cause you two have wings!?"

"Let's just hope the others aren't as 'traumatized' as Minuette was," Spike muttered as they followed the unicorn to gather Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts.

After gathering Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine, their cutie marks a trio of hearts, two blue and one green, and a trio of stars respectively, the four unicorns, pegasus, and baby dragon stopped at Doughnut Joe's for some breakfast. The girls had a table to themselves as they reminisced about some fond memories they had while Ventus and Spike sat at their own table. As Spike scarfed down a plethora of doughnuts, Ventus watched Twilight interacting with her old friends, the three mares letting bygones be bygones after she unexpectedly left without telling them.

"Well, things actually turned out better than Twilight seemed to have expected," Ventus said. "Now we need to find out where Moon Dancer lives, Twilight apologizes to her next, and then find Lyra when we get back to Ponyville." He turned around and grabbed one of the doughnuts on their plate before Spike ate them all. Before he took a bite into it, his eye caught some movement over by one of the windows of the restaurant. He could have sworn he saw something light purple duck or run off as soon as he looked. "What the...?"

"What?" Spike asked with his mouth full, sprinkles sticking to his mouth and bulged cheeks. "You saw something? It's not Heartless, is it?"

"No...I thought I saw..." Looking at the window again, Ventus shook his head. "Never mind. Maybe I'm seeing things."

He bit into his doughnut, keeping an eye on the window as if he was expecting that same bit of heliotrope pass by again. Ventus had a really bad feeling that might have been Starlight Glimmer, and she was being careless trying to spy on them when they could easily catch her and haul her off to jail after what she had done to them and the ponies of Our Town. Even with her cutie mark stealing magic spell, now that they know what to expect from her, they won't lower their guard to someone like her again. Or maybe he was just being too cautious, the pleasant trip far too pleasant to his liking as he expected some kind of disaster to happen.

"Hey, Ven." Twilight snapped the young stallion out of his thoughts, turning around to face the alicorn. "You ok?"

"...Yeah. I thought I saw something out the window, but it must have been in my head," he said. "What's up?"

"Well, I apologized to Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts, and they surprisingly weren't mad at me," she said. "And we're about to go to the school to really look back on the past...Well, from what I can recall where I wasn't looking at a book twenty-four hours a day."

"Ok. Let's get going, then." After paying for the doughnuts, the group made their leave and walked down the road to where Celestia's School for Magically Gifted Unicorns was located.

During the walk, the other three mares got to know a bit about Ventus. Despite being thought as Sora's younger brother by two more ponies, he was glad to tell them a little bit about himself, leaving out a lot of details about who he truly was to at least avoid having others in Equestria know about the Keyblade and the Heartless. Part of him couldn't help that they were being watched, and he always glanced behind him, only seeing other ponies that lived in Canterlot walking along.

They soon reached the school, which was a lot more suited for higher learning than a public school for foals. Looking through the window, Twilight spotted a science classroom, memories of all her scientific studies coming back to her.

"It's our old science lab," she said. "I have so many memories of this place."

Minuette began giggling as a memory came to her about the room. "Do you remember when Lemon Hearts got her head stuck in that beaker that day?"

Twinkleshine laughed with Minuette, though Lemon Hearts didn't find it as funny as she leered at them. As Ventus wondered how someone could get their head stuck in a glass beaker, Twilight was too busy reminiscing as she looked in the classroom.

 _Inside the classroom, fillies were busy with some free time while the teacher at the desk looked over the latest assignment she gave them. Filly Twinkleshine and Minuette chased after Lemon Hearts, her head surprisingly getting stuck in one of the glass beakers in the science room. How that was possible was baffling, though that wasn't of any concern with two fillies they passed by at a lab table, both of them with their noses deep in advanced science books._

 _"But according to this book, you're supposed to add the sodium chloride first," a filly Twilight Sparkle said as she put her book down._

 _The other filly, a younger Moon Dancer without any glasses lowered her book as she pointed at the page she was on. "I read ahead, and to make a proper salt lick, you need to add the molasses first."_

 _"Well, I read ahead too, Moon Dancer," Twilight argued. "And I'm sure it says sodium chloride first."_

 _Moon Dancer looked down at her book, leering at the pages as the ingredients for a salt lick weren't the same as Twilight's book had. "Oh. I've got the wrong book," she said dryly. "That's so hilarious."_

 _Their conversation ending, both highly studious fillies picked up their books and continued reading, ignoring their other friends still trying to get Lemon Hearts to stop so they could that beaker off her head._

Twilight still felt guilty for Moon Dancer as she pulled herself out of her thoughts. She knew she didn't interact with the others all that much, but Moon Dancer and her shared the same interest in studying. If she knew just how important friendship could have been back then, they could have probably been the best of friends. And she even skipped out on the party she threw without telling her she couldn't come. She looked back at the three unicorns, looking back on good times and laughing at how silly they were as fillies.

"Hey, what happened to Moon Dancer?" Twilight asked.

"Moon Dancer?" Lemon Hearts asked.

"Oh! I remember her!" Minuette said. "She was just as studious as you were. We kind of lost touch with her after you left."

"Do you still remember where she lives?" Ventus asked.

"I think she went to live out by the stadium, right?" Twinkleshine asked.

"Let's go see her." The unicorns lead the way with Twilight, Ventus, and Spike following behind.

It didn't take them long to find where Moon Dancer lived, but when they saw her house, Twilight was a bit shocked at the state it was in. The walls were slightly cracked, the lawn was slightly overgrown with weeds, the roof seemed to be falling apart. It was as if the home was abandoned and never taken care of for years, the alicorn doubting Moon Dancer lived here anymore.

"Wow. What a dump," Ventus said, earning a hard jab in the side from Twilight.

"I think this is the place," Minuette said. "Didn't used to look like this, though."

Feeling more nervous than before, Twilight approached the door and gave it a couple knocks. The wood of the door gave way as she accidentally punched a hole in it, either not knowing her strength or the door could end up crumbling with more abuse. She was about to turn away, only to see a purple eye hidden behind the lens of a pair of glasses peeked through the hole with a leer. The door slowly opened, but the inside seemed a lot worse than the outside in the very dim lighting of the house.

"Moon Dancer?" Twilight called out.

"What do you want?" Moon Dancer poked her head out, glaring at the intruders at her door, but her look was nothing like Twilight or Ventus expected. Her mane was tied up, keeping her bangs out of her face and no longer hanging down like Twilight's, it was also unkempt as she never seemed to take the time to brush it, and she wore a wrinkled black turtleneck sweater. "I'm trying to study."

"It's us, your old friends!" Twilight said as she, Twinkleshine, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Spike got together as they grinned.

"And a potential new one?" Ventus added, still a bit surprised to see the Twlight look-alike's new look. Instead of being happy to see them, Moon Dancer let out a loud, irritated groan, slamming her door on them as she headed back inside. The mood suddenly went sour, Minuette not as flabbergasted as the others like it was a normal thing, but when Ventus looked at Twilight, that was clearly not the case. "...Ok. Maybe that was the kind of reaction you were expecting from the others, Twilight."

"That's old Moon Dancer for you," Minuette said. "She always did like her books. Kind of like how you used to be, Twilight."

The alicorn had a horrible realization at Minuette's claim. Her ears drooped as Moon Dancer's behavior was just like her own before discovering the values of friendship: a shut-in, constantly studying, never being social with anyone else aside from only those she had a close connection with like her family or someone they always see on a daily basis.

"Exactly how I used to be," Twilight muttered to herself.

Wanting to understand why Moon Dancer was so irritable with them, Twilight spent the next couple days spying on the unicorn to see where she went. Minuette joined her, Spike, and Ventus, the four of them sitting at a table outside a diner across from a library the shut-in unicorn always entered every single day, bringing out new books when she left. Lowering their menus, Twilight and Minuette wearing different styles of glasses to remain inconspicuous, Spike groaned in boredom, tired of the same monotonous routine they were doing the last couple days.

"Twilight, this is getting ridiculous!" Spike complained. "We've been watching her doing the same thing for three days! Library, house, library, house! That's it!"

"Minuette, has Moon Dancer always been like this?" Ventus questioned. "It's like no one else notices her passing by, and she's always keeping to herself with a book hovering in front of her."

(La Pace)

"She was a little bit shy back then," she said. "But, for a while, she was really starting to come out of her shell. Twilight, you remember when she threw that party a couple years back?"Twilight did, which only made her feel worse by the fact she blew off Moon Dancer's party before she was told to head to Ponyville. She lied and said she had a lot of studying to catch up on when she was desperate to find a way to stop the return of Nightmare Moon after discovering the signs and reading the story of the two alicorn sisters. "Oh, right. You were busy that day.

"I kinda thought that she might have finally let her guard down with that party. We tried inviting her out a few times after, but she was always too busy studying. So, eventually, we stopped asking." Twilight stared at the library, unable to handle the guilt of making somepony end up so reclusive.

"I had no idea that party was so important to her," she uttered. "I need to find a way to make it up to her."

"And how are you going to do that?" Ventus asked.

"...I have no idea, but I need to do something." Taking off her glasses, Twilight approached the library to speak with Moon Dancer.

"I'm gonna follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy to try to be friends with Moon Dancer again," Ventus said, chasing after Twilight as she already walked inside.

Poking his head through the doorway, he spotted the alicorn walk casually by her, feigning a gasp as she noticed her passing by Moon Dancer, busy studying and writing notes from the pile of books she had. "Moon Dancer!? Is that-!?"

She was quickly shushed by the other ponies inside, forgetting that she needed to be quiet in a library. Twilight fled with a nervous grin, Ventus letting out a sigh as he shook his head. He walked inside and approached the table Moon Dancer sat at.

"Moon Dancer?" he whispered, getting the irritated mare's attention as she looked up from her reading.

"What do you want?" she asked. "I'm really busy right now."

"Well, you could stand to take just a little break from studying, right?" She only glared at him, remaining silent as her response. "...Ok. You could also say, 'No thanks.'"

Moon Dancer looked back down at her books, but just as Ventus was about to leave her be, the two of them were stuck in a lavender bubble that spanned out the length of the table. Twilight, who had snuck up to them, stood up beside Moon Dancer.

"Moon Dancer, can I talk to you for a min-?" Moon Dancer shushed Twilight, the alicorn grinning as the unicorn wondered why no one else was telling her to be quiet.

Looking up, she noticed the same bubble all three of them were inside of. "What is this?"

"Eh. Bubble of silence," Twilight said nonchalantly. "I haven't seen you in a while, so I thought it would be nice for us to catch up."

"For what purpose?" Moon Dancer questioned, trying to get back to her reading.

"You two were friends before," Ventus stated. "And maybe you should get yourself a bit of fresh air...and a change of clothes, a day at a spa to freshen up, relax a little?"

Moon Dancer stared at the two of them, lighting up her horn and popping Twilight's magical bubble. The loud noise alerted the others as they shushed them. The unicorn glared at Twilight, taking that as her cue to leave her be as she walked away. She then turned to Ventus, still standing across from her.

"I'm not taking a break, either," she whispered. "Now, can the two of you leave me alone. You're ruining my concentration."

"I don't think Twilight's going to stop anytime soon," he said. "If you know her as long as I have, she'll keep trying to solve a problem, even if it seems impossible. She's kind of stubborn like that."

"And so are you. Now get out of here. This is a library, not a social club." Moon Dancer closed the book and reached out for the next one in her pile, but Ventus pressed his hoof down on the book she was about to grab.

"Sorry, but have you seen yourself in a mirror?" he asked. "You look like you just got up out of bed, and haven't even bothered changing that turtleneck, or even washed it after a few days." She growled silently at the teen, both of them unaware of the book they were touching glowing slightly before it dimmed away. "I'm just saying it can't hurt to take a break. Turning into a workaholic can be bad for your own health."

"I can take care of myself," Moon Dancer argued, swiping the book, nearly making Ventus lose his balance and slam his face into the table. "And I'm not a workaholic."

She opened the pages of the book, and waiting inside for her was Twilight as an illustration, surprising both ponies. "I'm sorry I missed your party."

"AHHH!" Moon Dancer screamed, slamming the book shut as everyone around her shushed her. Growing irritated, she looked at Ventus, who shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish grin, completely innocent with Twilight's stubborn plan as she opened the book to where the alicorn was. "Why can't you two just leave me alone!? You've got the wrong pony! I don't have parties!"

"You did once," Twilight said. "I was so caught up in my own studies that I didn't take your feelings into account."

The unicorn let out an exhausted sigh. "Look, Twilight Twinkle-"

"Sparkle," Twilight corrected.

"Whatever. I just want to be left alone so I can study without some crazy ponies trying to make friends, all right!?" Twilight finally decided to give up as she began to walk off on the page, but Moon Dancer began to grow curious as to how she was able to actually be a part of the book. "Wait. How...did you get into the book like that?"

Managing to get the mare's attention, Twilight grinned as she peaked Moon Dancer's interest.

(Destiny Islands)

Ventus followed Twilight and Moon Danceras the two mares actually began talking to each other. He had no clue what they were even talking about, but that didn't matter as they were both highly studious and discussed a bunch of topics on literature, science, magic, etc.

"I've actually been studying a new technique with that spell," Twilight said. "It's kind of hard to explain, but I've actually jumped into a fictional storybook before. You actually experience so much more when you're literally in a book."

"That sounds like one of Hayscarte's methods," Moon Dancer said. "But even a powerful unicorn wizard could only stay in there for five minutes at most."

"Well, let's just say there's some magic I came in contact with that can make it possible to stay in a book for more than a day. I'm more than just a princess now." Twilight stopped and showed Moon Dancer her Keyblade, surprising the unicorn as it appeared in a flash of light in the alicorn's hoof. She didn't see any spells cast, yet the strange looking sword came to her as if summoned by will. "I'm not sure if you've heard of Sora, but he and a few of his other friends can use magic and call Keyblades before I did."

"...How did you even do that?" Moon Dancer questioned in awe. "You don't even have any runes magically imbued on you or...that weird sword..." She then looked at Ventus, finally taking the time to actually notice his appearance. "...And...he can summon one, too?"

"Yup," Ventus said, calling his Keyblade and twirled it around in his hoof.

Moon Dancer's jaw dropped in shock, wracking her head around this new magic she's never heard of. "That's impossible! He's a pegasus! The only kind of magic pegasi can use is manipulation of the weather: breaking clouds, making them rain or shoot lightning depending on what type of cloud it is, even creating wind currents with their wings depending on how high their wing power is!"

"It's a long story, and we can't really explain every detail about our Keyblades, or how a simple pegasus or earth pony can use magic as well as use these in a fight," Ventus said.

Twilight and Ventus could tell that Moon Dancer has so many questions, everything baffling her as the logic of magic for the young stallion shouldn't be physically possible. Moon Dancer reminded Twilight of her own shock with Sora and his own power, her logical side wanting to figure out how it all worked and use the magic to test for the sake of knowledge. Withholding everything else, they continued down the road back to Twilight's old house, the unicorn's attention diverted to the inside of the alicorn's old house of a library.

"What's this place?" Moon Dancer asked.

"This is where I used to live," Twilight said. "...Didn't I ever bring anypony over?"

"I doubt there was anyone else aside from you and Spike that ever entered your old home," Ventus said, earning another jab in the side. "Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Oh my gosh!" Moon Dancer exclaimed. "A first edition of 'Principles of Magic'!" The unicorn pulled the book off of the shelf, her excitement only turning to suspicion at the state of the book. "Wait a minute, didn't I give this to you?" Twilight winced, now remembering where she got that book, never bothering reading it and stowed it away in one of her many bookshelves. "I did! I even wrote something on the cover."

"Y-You did?" Twilight asked nervously.

"'To my friend, Twilight Sparkle,'" Moon Dancer read. "'Thanks for introducing me to the classics.'" Grumbling, she closed the book in spite and pushed the book back where it was, the dust on it explaining a lot about how much Twilight seemed to care about her gift to the alicorn. "I can see by the fact you left it here that it meant so much to you."

"Look, Moon Dancer, I didn't bring you here to pull up more reminders how much of a bad friend I was. At least I didn't bring it with me before Tirek destroyed the Golden Oak Library," Twilight whispered to herself, dreading to find out how Moon Dancer would have reacted if that book was burned away with the tree library if she took it with her. Ignoring that terrifying scenario, she pulled out the key to her home, holding it out to the unicorn. "I brought you here to give you this. You can come here whenever you want and study to your heart's content."

"Really?" Moon Dancer asked with a gasp.

"But first, you've got to do something for me," Twilight said. Seeing the eager look on Moon Dancer's face, she was willing to do anything to study in this tower. "If you want to study here, I want you to have dinner with our old friends tonight."

Moon Dancer didn't like the idea, her enthusiasm vanishing as she began to walk out. "I can't. I'm going to be reorganizing my biology scrolls."

Ventus quickly stood in the mare's way, not allowing Moon Dancer to keep herself holed up in her decrepit home to constantly study and miss out on life. "Come on, Moon Dancer. It's not going to be that bad hanging out with some old friends," he assured. "Twinkleshine, Minuette, and Lemon Hearts were a bit concerned for you, and it wouldn't hurt just to have a friendly chat."

"I already told the both of you!" she said. "The last thing I need is a bunch of pointless friend-making keeping me from my studies!" Moon Dancer coated Ventus's body with her aura, dragging him away from the doorway as she made her leave. "Now stop distracting me!"

"Moon Dance, wait!" Twilight said, teleporting down in front of her old friend. "A wise pony once told me there was more to life than dusty old books!"

"I tried friendship and it's not for me," Moon Dancer said as she brushed past the alicorn.

Twilight panicked, needing to find a way to let Moon Dancer know that having friends is more important than always reading and studying every day for the rest of her life. "Wait! What if I taught you Hayscarte's method?"

Moon Dancer stopped and looked back, her curiosity on Hayscarte's spell to literally jump into any book laying before her making her reconsider, if only to endure being around others. Ventus let out a sigh in disbelief as Twilight was sorely determined to commit to bribing Moon Dancer to hang out with friends for the key to her old house.

"This is not gonna end well," he mumbled.

Later that evening, Twilight managed to succeed coaxing Moon Dancer to come with her and Ventus to dinner with them, Spike, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and Minuette. After ordering their food, the whole evening was spent in awkward silence as they tried to get Moon Dancer to interact with everyone. She was mostly annoyed, remaining silent as she poked at her food in boredom.

"...So, uh, what are you studying these days, Moon Dancer?" Minuette asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence around them.

"Science, magic, history, economics, pottery. Stuff like that," Moon Dancer said.

"Wow. You planning to become a professor?" she asked again.

"No," Moon Dancer responded, ending the topic quickly so she could end this dinner faster. "Can I go now?"

"Moon Dancer, please," Twilight begged, making the mare groan in frustration.

"It's ok, Twilight," Minuette assured. "We're all having a great time, right?"

Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine were a bit unsure how to respond, though Ventus could see that the night was not going so well. "She's really not going to open up," he mumbled to himself, nibbling on the salad he ordered.

While trying to figure out a topic that will get Moon Dancer to speak up a little bit more and converse with everyone, he looked up from his food and looked around at the busy restaurant. His eyes suddenly fell on someone with a menu covering their face, but sticking up at the top was a familiar looking purple mane with pale aquamarine highlights and a horn jutting out from their forehead. The menu lowered, the pegasus nearly choking on his food as said pony was indeed Starlight Glimmer, glaring at Twilight intensely. She noticed Ventus staring at her, quickly putting up her menu as if she could try to make herself invisible.

"So, Ventus, are you really as good as Sora when it comes to fighting monsters?" Twinkleshine asked curiously, momentarily diverting Ventus's attention away from the spy watching them. "I mean, he's done a lot of great feats saving Equestria and that amazing duel in that Struggle competition at the Equestria Games, but with one of those Keyblade things, you must have some skills he might not have."

"Uhh..." Too busy worried about the fact Starlight Glimmer was nearby and watching him and Twilight, Ventus was too distracted to come up with an answer. He looked back at where the cutie mark stealing unicorn sat, she left the table and began to make her way out of the restaurant. "Uhh, can you hold that thought? I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me!"

He got up from his seat and made his way across the room to chase after the wanted mare. "Wait, aren't the bathrooms that way?" Lemon Hearts asked, pointing in the other direction.

"Oh, so he can freely leave while I have to keep staying here?" Moon Dancer questioned irritably.

Twilight groaned, her plan not going so well as she wondered what had gotten into Ventus to just bail on them right now. "Please tell me he saw Heartless and he's taking care of them..."

Ventus hovered above Canterlot, searching everywhere for Starlight Glimmer out in the lit up capital of the kingdom. Despite the many buildings creating alleyways for someone to possibly hide from someone searching through the air, he spotted a flash of blue light out in the park.

(Night of the Dark Dream)

"There you are," he muttered, calling his Keyblade as he flew off toward where the unicorn teleported to. Taking aim as he approached the park, he threw his blade, spiraling dangerously through the branches of the trees. He heard Starlight yelp as he struck the tree she was by, diving through the branches and charged her straight into the same tree by surprise. He pulled his Keyblade out of the trunk of the tree, holding it at the unicorn's horn as it began glowing her blue aura, keeping her pinned with his free hoof. "I knew you were somewhere around here a couple of days ago."

Starlight didn't move, knowing how swift Ventus's and the other Keyblade wielders' reflexes can be. She leered at the teen, keeping her horn lit to prepare a spell just in case.

"I was sort of hoping for a peaceful dinner tonight, but I guess I'm still on the run," she said. "Didn't expect you to look in my direction."

"I can recognize your hair and coat so easily," Ventus said. "I would have laughed if you showed off your cutie mark while you were sitting there. Or did you paint another equal sign on your butt to try to mask your identity?" Starlight growled in annoyance, hitting a nerve, but the pegasus was in no way pleased with her reaction. "Why are you spying on us?"

"Gathering intel," she answered vaguely. "As to what? None of your business."

"It's clearly about us. You want revenge on us for stopping you from taking away cutie marks and saving that town of ponies you manipulated into believing you. And now you're just walking around in the open, where you're pretty much wanted for your crimes." Starlight scoffed, only to feel Ventus press her harder against the tree.

"What crime is there in leading other ponies to lead a peaceful life where no one has to worry about talents getting in the way of friendship?" she questioned.

"How about when you stole our cutie marks?" Ventus asked back, keeping his composure despite his anger telling him to beat some sense into this metaphorically blind unicorn. "Our abilities to use our Keyblades? Our magic? Do you have any idea just how much danger you put this whole world in if darkness began to spread? You wouldn't have your little town of mind controlled equalists if it weren't for us taking care of the Heartless, saving millions of billions of lives from an even worse fate."

"...Those black creatures, right?" Starlight asked. "Somepony showed me what they looked like after the twelve of you ran me out of my village."

Ventus grunted in shock, bringing his Keyblade down to her neck as he pressed her harder against the tree. "Who!?"

"I-I didn't get her name!" Starlight answered. "She was some green unicorn in a black robe that had curved horns on top of her hood!"

"...Maleficent spoke to you?" Ventus suddenly grew worried at the information, but from the look of Starlight, and taking a quick look around to see any glowing yellow eyes lurking in the foliage of the park, she didn't seem to have any darkness in or with her. He eased his grip on her, but kept her firmly held with his Keyblade still held by her neck. "She didn't try to persuade you, did she?"

"She tried, but I'm not an idiot," Starlight said. "I know dark magic is taboo, and whatever this darkness power is is highly dangerous. I'm not going to stoop that low just to get my revenge on Twilight and Sora. She wasn't even that tough against me after I took her cutie mark away." She laughed mockingly at Maleficent's words when she tried to persuade her in teaming up with her. "She should just retire from her craft if she's not strong enough to handle one pony."

"Wait, did you just say you'll get revenge on Twilight and Sora?" Ventus asked quizzically. "...Aren't you supposed to get revenge on all of us?"

"Yes, but getting back at the 'Princess of Friendship' and that moron with the spiky hair is more important, seeing as they're the leaders of your large group." The pegasus took offense to Starlight's comment on Sora, his hair just as spiky, but he grew curious as to why only those two and not him and everyone else. Starlight scoffed, recalling what she overheard about Sora from other ponies while she was in hiding. "Everypony always keeps telling me just how great Sora is, one of them saying he's easy to make friends with because he's always so cheerful and friendly. I bet he doesn't even know half the names of every single pony he meets.

"I kind of thought you would have been willing to join me, Ventus, but it seems as though I should have been more wary," she continued. "Appearances always can be deceiving, I guess."

"The same can be said for you," Ventus said. "I was never going to even consider joining you and your failed philosophy on friendship."

"Why is that?" Starlight asked curiously.

"...Because I was manipulated by someone when I was younger," he said, clenching his teeth at the horrible training he recalled by Xehanort's command to become the vessel for the _X_ -blade. "...Someone who's more of a threat than you. And taking away his cutie mark will be impossible for you to do if you know him as much as we do. He's someone you never, ever want to underestimate."

Starlight chuckled, surprised to hear that Sora, Twilight, and their friends were afraid of someone when they've fought worse villains and came out on top. "Well, that might be a challenge, then. Probably won't after I finally got my hooves on something I was hoping to find while I was here. The castle's not really all that well guarded, especially a certain wing involving a certain unicorn wizard's magic spells." She feigned a gasp, bringing a hoof up to her mouth. "Oh! I wasn't supposed to say that out loud."

"What?" Ventus questioned. "What did you steal?"

"Can't say...because you're not going to remember anything we said when you began trying to find me." Before Ventus could react, Starlight fired her spell she had ready to cast once he moved his Keyblade away from her horn. It struck the pegasus in the forehead, his pupils shrinking as his eyes widened for a moment before growing back and his pupils dilated. "You should have knocked me out or put an inhibitor on my horn before talking to me, kid. Now, you are going to forget everything about seeing me at the restaurant and what we discussed. Is that clear?" Ventus nodded his head dumbly, obeying the spellcaster in his trance and receiving a pat on the head. "Good.

"Now, sleep." Casting another spell on Ventus to knock him unconscious. He fell over, dropping his Keyblade beside the mare. Starlight picked up the smaller blade compared to the other five, waving it around like a normal sword. "Weird way of holding it, almost like a back-hoofed dagger. Maybe I can finally study these-" She gasped as the Keyblade suddenly disappeared out of her hoof, noticing its shimmering appearance as it returned in Ventus's hoof. "...So, that's what happened before. They return to their owners if someone else takes possession of them...That means I can't ever steal them at all if they don't see I'm worthy enough to even hold it.

"...Forget it. It doesn't matter. It wouldn't even be possible to hold onto one to figure them out anyway." Starlight levitated a scroll she hid on her, slowly and carefully unfurling it as she looked at the spell and its description inside it. "Won't even need to with this spell. It just needs a little bit of modification for it to last longer, and my revenge will finally be complete...But I'm going to need to figure out when the time is right after testing this new spell's variation."

Rolling the scroll back up, Starlight left the unconscious pegasus in the middle of the park, unfortunately needing to find somewhere else to get some food to avoid getting caught by Twilight as well.

As the morning sun's rays hit Ventus's face, the pegasus groaned and squinted his eyes open. The moment he saw blades of grass, his eyes widened, sitting up to look at his surroundings. He had no idea what happened to him last night or why he seemed to have fallen asleep in a park of all places. All he could remember was that he was at a restaurant with Twilight, Spike, and their old friends, trying to get Moon Dancer to interact with ponies and have a great time, but everything else after some point in the evening, Ventus could only draw a blank as to what happened after.

"Why am I out here?" Ventus asked himself. He rubbed his head, trying to wrack his brain to figure out what he did, but he couldn't remember. "Did I actually experience what it was like to get drunk? I don't have a splitting headache, so that's not it. And I don't remember seeing anyone with alcohol...unless one of them spiked the drinks."

"Ventus?" Hearing Lemon Hearts, the teen poked his head out from the bushes as he ended up passing out in the bushes away from the dirt path in the park. He saw the yellow unicorn, along with Twinkleshine, both mares confused seeing him here after last night. "What are you doing over here?"

"I think we should be asking where he went," Twinkleshine said. "You left the restaurant last night and didn't come back, and you said you were going to the bathroom."

"Unless he's one of those survivalist ponies who actually uses nature whenever it calls him," Lemon Hearts pondered with a grimace.

"Ok, that's disgusting," Ventus said. "And I wouldn't do that in a public park." He stepped out of the bushes, tapping his head to try to remember what he did after the two mares witnessed him leave the restaurant for some reason. "I can't remember what I was doing. Everything else is a blur after some point during dinner."

"He doesn't have amnesia, does he?" Lemon Hearts asked Twinkleshine, quickly putting up both her forehooves. "How many hooves am I holding?"

"I don't think losing my memories will make me forget how to count," Ventus uttered blankly. "You're Lemon Hearts, and that's Twinkleshine. The others names are Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Moon Dancer, and Minuette...Speaking of, did Moon Dancer enjoy last night?"

Both mares looked at each other, the unsure looks giving him the answer he needed. "Well...Moon Dancer left a few minutes after you did. Twilight chased after her, but we don't know what happened next."

"We left with Minuette after eating and Spike hurried off to find her," Twinkleshine said. "Maybe they went off to look for you, too, but I guess they didn't think to look in the park."

"So dinner didn't work out at all." Ventus let out a sigh, looking back at where he woke up at. He scratched his head, wondering what he did last night. "I have a bad case of deja vu right now, but it didn't end with me getting a painful migraine and falling into a coma." Looking back at Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts, he forgot they were still standing there, both mares completely shocked that a colt his age ended up in a coma. "...Oh...Uhh, it's a long story. It wasn't that serious though."

"Hi, Venny!" Pinkie suddenly called out, poking her head out from the bushes behind Ventus.

"AHH!" he screamed, instinctively summoning his Keyblade and swinging at whoever had snuck up on him. He stopped mere inches before accidentally smacking the pink earth pony in the face, highly confused by her being here. "Pinkie!?"

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" Lemon Hearts greeted as she and Twinkleshine waved at her.

"Twinkleshine! Lemon Hearts! It feels like forever since you've last been in Ponyville!" Pinkie said.

"Wait, you know them?" Ventus asked.

"Of course! Twinkleshine was actually a part of Cadence's wedding with Minuette and Lyra as her bridesmaids before we took over that role after they ended up getting mind controlled by Chrysalis, and Lemon Hearts works in the castle!" Pinkie said.

"I guess it was a good thing I was busy helping set up the wedding that day," Lemon Hearts said.

"Lucky," Twinkleshine muttered.

"...Ok. So, why are you here in Canterlot?" Ventus asked.

"Twilight brought me!" Pinkie said. "She wanted me to help her throw a party for one of her old friends, and I'm gonna need some more extra hooves! Minuette's already getting the confetti, and we need to get the rest and set it up!"

"That sounds like fun!" Twinkleshine said. "Let's get going!"

"Wait, what about Twilight and Spike?" Ventus asked.

"She's getting the guest of honor! Now come on, Venny!" Pinkie wrapped her tail around the pegasus teen's barrel, dragging him along while Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts followed.

"Hey, I can walk, you know!" he exclaimed with a pout, his rump dragged along the ground as he was pulled. "Why do I always get dragged into something while trying to figure out something else I really need answers for?"

"Where the hay did you disappear to!?" Twilight exclaimed at the setup for Moon Dancer's party. Ventus, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts already set up the tables and got some food and beverages just as the alicorn arrived with Spike. Upon seeing the pegasus, Twilight was glad to see he was ok, but she was also understandably upset with him leaving so abruptly last night. "What happened? You saw Heartless? Did you just ditch us because amending my friendship with Moon Dancer was pointless!?"

"I don't know!" Ventus said. "I can't remember what happened!"

"You walked out of the restaurant!" she reminded.

"And I don't know what I was doing at that point when I did! I blacked out through dinner and woke up outside in the park with no clue what happened, where I went, and why!" Ventus rubbed his forehead, slightly irritated that he's lost some of his memory again and being reminded he left the others. "Sorry I left, but I swear, I don't even know why I did in the first place."

Twilight lit her horn, surrounding her aura around Ventus to check him over for any spells that may have hit him. Considering Canterlot was home to a prestigious school for unicorns with special magical talents, there could have been a possibility he was accidentally struck by a stray beam if he wandered by the schools or a random unicorn practicing spells from their home. She winced, sensing two spells that had been used on him not too long ago: one that put him to sleep that wore off after a time, helpful for those with insomnia, but the other erased a part of someone's memory, which was only used to hide information or something a pony had seen and/or heard.

"...Oh no...Ven, somepony hit you with a spell that really did erase some of your memory," she said.

"Oh, come on," the teen groaned. "Can I get it back so I can figure out what happened to me?"

"No...it's actually gone, and it can't be regained...At least whoever did this to you only took away memories at a certain point, which explains why you don't remember leaving the restaurant." Ventus sighed in irritation. Messing around with memories was dangerous as it could lead to practically destroying someone's mind. He'd rather not have it fixed than risk finding a way to get it back, even if it was impossible. "The others need to know about this when we get back."

"No! Don't tell them!" Ventus begged. "It was just one night, and it probably wasn't even all that important anyway." Twilight gave him a nervous look, unsure if withholding this was a smart idea. "Look, Aqua and Terra already worried about me when I first met them when the same thing happened to me before. Aqua's already done enough worrying and panicking to last a lifetime, and I don't want her or Terra to keep a close eye on me when I can take care of myself."

"...Well, alright," Twilight reluctantly said. "But if the memory loss gets any worse, then I'm going to tell Aqua."

"Fine," Ventus said with a nod. "...So, this party for Moon Dancer. You think it'll work?"

"It has to. And just to make sure she'll come, I left her a little crumb trail to guide her here." Ventus raised a brow at her meaning.

"What?" They heard Moon Dancer gasp as she finally arrived dropping several books she had carried with her. Ventus noticed a few books that were already laying on the ground in front of the unicorn lead toward them. He gave Twilight a blank stare. "...You wouldn't be able to convince her, so you really laid out a trail of books to entice her and bring here here."

"Yes, and I knew it would work," Twilight said, the stallion face-hoofing at the alicorn's crazy plan.

"What is all this?" Moon Dance questioned, readjusting her glasses on her muzzle.

"It's a party for you," Twilight said.

"Surprise!" Pinkie shouted, popping up out of a cake that rolled up to her from out of nowhere with confetti raining down on Moon Dancer, placing a party hat on her head and a noise blower in her mouth.

Growling angrily, she spat out the noise blower and threw the hat off her head with her magic. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't do parties."

She tried to leave, but Twilight teleported in her way. "I know, and it's all my fault. Back when we were in school, you invited me to that party. I was so focused on my studies that I didn't show up."

"Big deal," Moon Dancer said with disdain.

"It was a big deal," Twilight said. "Now that I realize just how important friendship is, I'd like to make up for my mistake with a new party. A party in honor of my friend Moon Dancer!" Moon Dancer looked out to the decorated party, the same place she once tried to throw a party before. It bothered her greatly as she stared at the balloons, the food and drinks on the table, the others ready to have a good time. Twilight levitated a stick out to the unicorn, lowering down a piñata down the branch of a nearby tree. "Please, Moon Dancer, you've got to let me make this up for you."

(Roxas)

Moon Dancer leered at Twilight before giving in and taking the stick with a disgruntled sigh. "And you really think this is going to do it, huh?" she asked. The alicorn nodded her head nervously, feeling some hope that it would. Moon Dancer, however, didn't have the same feeling as she approached the piñata, giving it a light whack, barely leaving so much as a dent in it. "Oh, sure. Why wouldn't it? That was the only time I ever put myself out there,-" She suddenly turned to face Twilight, pointing the stick at her. "-and then you didn't even bother to show up! Then you left town without so much as a goodbye, even though we were supposed to be friends!

"I was humiliated!" Tears began welling up in Moon Dancer's eyes as she vented out her past frustrations toward Twilight. "I felt like I wasn't important! I never wanted to let myself be hurt like that again!" She pointed the piñata stick at Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts behind the alicorn, them and the others a little shocked at hearing the upset unicorn's reluctance on trying to make friends again. "Those three had finally convinced me that I had value! That other ponies might like me and want to be my friend! And you! Didn't! Show! UP!"

Moon Dancer let out a frustrated scream, throwing the stick at Twilight. She didn't even bother blocking it with her Keyblade as it struck her nose, wincing in pain, but she felt she deserved it. Moon Dancer began to cry as she moved away from them, collapsing on her stomach and buried her face in her forehooves. Everyone looked down in pity at the unicorn, feeling sorry she felt that way. Twilight, however, felt worse, as if her friendship with Moon Dancer would never be regained as her words stabbed her in the heart; more painful than taking the stick flung at her head.

Twilight lowered her head in shame, feeling responsible for making one of her friends who actually wanted to be her friend want to live alone for the rest of her life. Ventus could see the alicorn struggling with herself, desperate to make things right, but anything she tried would only make things worse. He decided to help make things right, Pinkie whispering something to Spike as she had an idea to help as the teen approached the sobbing unicorn.

"Moon Dancer?" he said.

"Leave me alone," she wept, curling herself in a ball as she continued sobbing.

"...I can't. Not when you're this upset." Moon Dancer tensed up when she felt Ventus rub his hoof against her back. "I know none of us can really know just what you've been through, but don't let Twilight's mistake cloud your head on what it'll be like to make friends. Not everyone's perfect, and we sometimes do things unintentionally that can hurt others. Twilight's the Princess of Friendship, but it took her a long time to realize just how truly important it was in her life to make friends.

"You don't know it, but you still have friends who worry about you." Moon Dancer looked up at Ventus, her tears still flowing down her face as his words slowly reached her. He pointed at Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts, all three mares smiling at her, showing they did care when they came to her first party she threw. "Those three were your friends once, right?"

"And we'd be honored to still be your friends now," Minuette said, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts nodding their heads and voicing their agreements.

Moon Dancer stood up, sniffling a little, but she at least gave them a little smile. As she tried to wipe away her tears, Ventus noticed a couple more late-arrivals with Spike leading them to the unicorn's party approach them. One of them was an older pale blue unicorn mare, her black hair with gray highlights tied in a bun, and wore a pair of orange glasses. Next to her was a younger unicorn mare, about the same age as the other unicorns already here, her coat a bright pink with orange, yellow hair, wearing a pair of pink glasses and a pink hairband. The last one was a unicorn who had a similar coat and hair color as Moon Dancer, but her mane and tail were tied in a bun while the highlights were slightly paler than the guest of honor's. It didn't seem to be that surprising to Ventus to guess that the last mare must have been a relative, possibly Moon Dancer's older sister.

Moon Dancer turned around as she noticed Ventus tilting his head at what he was looking at, gasping in surprise as she recognized all three mares. "The librarian, bookseller, and my sister?"

"Hey, Moon Dancer," the unicorn's sister greeted. "This little dragon told me there was a party for you out here. No idea how he found me, but I'm kinda happy to see you trying your luck at making friends again after the slump you've been in the past couple years."

The young stallion looked at Pinkie with a knowing smirk, the earth pony shrugging her shoulders with a toothy smile. Moon Dancer was speechless, unable to tell her sister that she really didn't want to be here. But after hearing Minuette say they were still friends, even after distancing herself from them, she felt like maybe she wasn't as worthless as she thought she was after Twilight didn't show up at her party. Ventus looked over at Twilight, seeing a bit of hope return to her eyes, waving his hoof to bring her over as he looked back at Moon Dancer.

"Sometimes, your closest friends might be someone you've crossed paths with, or maybe even family," Ventus said. Moon Dancer looked back at him, still in shock. "Maybe we can be friends too, if you'd like."

"...B-But...I barely know you," she uttered.

"So we can know each other some more and see where that road can take us," he said. "You don't need to have the same interests or hobbies to make friends. Some might be interested in what you like doing, and vice versa. Though, since you're a lot like Twilight in the studying department, I think that makes things easier for me."

Ventus chuckled and brought both his forelegs behind his head, giving Moon Dancer a grin. Twilight stood beside the teen, greatly worried if Moon Dancer would finally accept her apology now that she was looking at her.

"I really am sorry, Moon Dancer," Twilight apologized. "I've faced magical creatures, the end of Equestria, even the threat of darkness. But seeing how my actions had affected you, that was one of the worst feelings I've ever had."

"...Thank you, Twilight," Moon Dancer said, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. "I never realized how much I needed to hear that." Twilight felt elated as her friend accepted her apology. She pulled Moon Dancer into a hug, surprising the unicorn a little. She eventually hugged Twilight in return, both friends making up after the troubles they both went through. Ventus was glad to see they made up, reminding him of Aqua and Terra's argument over the misunderstanding of Aqua's intentions to bring Terra back home. It was a shame they had to make up in the Keyblade Graveyard of all places, before confronting Xehanort and Vanitas. Twilight and Moon Dancer broke the hug, the unicorn facing everyone with a new mindset on making friends, even if they're ponies she had known before. "Come on, everypony! Let's party!...Uhh, right?"

"Right!" Pinkie answered, pulling out her trusty party cannon and shooting it off, raining confetti all over the party area.

(Dearly Beloved)

Moon Dancer's party went off pretty wellas everyone had a good time. Then again, it was a party planned out by Pinkie Pie, so it was obvious everyone would have fun with all the games there and eating the delicious treats made by the party pony herself. The party eventually began to wind down as it got late in the night, the partygoers slowly leaving after they said their goodbyes. The only ones remaining were Twilight, Ventus, Pinkie, Spike, and Moon Dancer after cleaning up the mess.

"I think it's time for us to go," Twilight said.

"Yeah. I'm sure Aqua's going to worry where I ran off to after the last time when I went after Terra to try to tell him something important," Ventus said.

"Thanks for helping me make some new friends," Moon Dancer said. "Even if they were my old friends."

"We'll come back and see you, that is if we're not busy," Twilight said. "And if you send us an invitation to anything, I swear I'll send back a letter if we can't come and not blow it off."

"Great. And you still need to teach me that Hayscartes technique you promised me." Twilight giggled, nodding her head as she promised to teach Moon Dancer the spell to literally be in a book.

"Hey, Moon Dancer?" The unicorn looked down at Spike, who was holding onto the present he had wanted to give her a while back but wasn't able to due to the Summer Sun Celebration and Nightmare Moon's return. "It's a little bit banged up, but here's something I wanted to give you back at the first party you threw."

Moon Dancer took the gift with her magic and unwrapped it. Tears welled up in her eyes, smiling at the picture frame that held the photo of herself with Twilight, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, and Lyra.

"T-Thank you, Spike," Moon Dancer said. "I love it."

"Well, there was also a stuffed bear that was supposed to go with it, but that got ruined by complete accident," the baby dragon said.

"This is just fine," the unicorn said, clutching the picture to her chest.

"We'll come visit soon!" Pinkie said. "And don't be a stranger around Ponyville! I'll throw you a big welcome party a million times better than this one!"

"I think I can look forward to that. Thanks." Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike began to leave and prepare themselves to head back home. Ventus began following them, only for Moon Dancer's aura to grab hold of his tail. "Wait...Ventus, was it?"

"Yeah, but you can just call me Ven," he said, turning around to face her. "What's up?"

"I just want to apologize to you for...well, being cross with you the past week," Moon Dancer said. "I was still pretty upset with my last attempt at making friends that I didn't want anything to do with you or Twilight...And you were kind of right back at the library. I didn't notice how long I was wearing my sweater until I got back home. And I needed a bath."

"Heh. Seems like you kind of did take my advice," Ventus said with a chuckle, Moon Dancer giggling with him at the irony. Looking at her mane, the teen wondered about her odd choice of styling, something that didn't seem to be presentable in any way. "So, was your hair really hung down like in that picture?"

"Yeah...but I keep it up so my bangs don't get in the way of my studying," she said.

"And maybe the fact you and Twilight seemed to look like twins back then," Ventus added. "Was that by pure coincidence or did you purposefully match Twilight's hairstyle?"

Looking back at the picture, Moon Dancer giggled as she now realized just how similar she looked compared to Twilight back then. "I think it was just a coincidence. Never really did get asked by anypony if Twilight was my twin sister or my cousin who looked just like me. And the same can be said between you and Sora not being related?"

"Tell that to the mares that live in the Crystal Empire. Sora made most of them around my age chase me around the kingdom after saying that I was his brother, and he did it on purpose just to get them off his back." Moon Dancer snickered, unable to hold back her laughter after imagining Ventus fleeing for his life from a bunch of mares that wanted him. Ventus sighed, waiting for the unicorn to stop laughing at the hilarious incident. "Yeah. He's like a brother, and he's annoying like one, too."

"I figured you would have taken all of them instead of running from them," Moon Dancer said.

"I'd rather not get into that annoying drama with romance. So far, most of my friends are in a relationship. Even my two best friends I had known like family are dating each other after all three of us got separated for over a decade and a half." The mare tilted her head curiously at the mysterious past Ventus and his friends had. "...It's a long story."

"Oh...And it doesn't look like I'll have time to hear it." Ventus shook his head, not going to tell her regardless of her questioning.

"Sorry. I'd better hurry and catch up with Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike before they notice I'm way behind them." Just as Ventus flapped his wings, Moon Dancer pulled out a camera while simultaneously keeping him grounded.

"Before you go, can we take a picture?" she asked. "I think I want to try and make a new friend who wasn't my old one, and keep a memento of you."

"Oh. Sure, Moon Dancer." Moon Dancer levitated the camera out a fair distance as she and Ventus stood together.

"Ven, can you hold out your sword thing as well?" Moon Dancer asked, the stallion obliging as he summoned his Keyblade in his hoof. "Wow. I'm still not going to get used to seeing that."

They both stared at the camera and smiled, Ventus planting his Keyblade in the ground in front of him with one hoof on top of the guard while he and Moon Dancer draped a hoof around each other. Before she took the picture, the unicorn took out the hair tie keeping her mane up, letting her bangs droop down. After the camera flashed, Ventus turned to look at Moon Dancer, surprised to see her bangs hanging over her face, momentarily back to being Twilight's look alike before she tied it back up.

"Now it's my turn to say I'm not going to get used to seeing you with your hair down." The two shared a laugh until they both had to go their separate ways.

Ventus flew off to catch up with his friends while Moon Dancer went back home. She reminded herself to send a copy of their picture to the stallion when the film was developed. Until then, she promised to herself that she'll start off slow hanging out with her old friends whenever she has a break from her reading, but before that, she needed a plan to clean and tidy her house up if she ever had any guests over, which might take a while with how much of a mess it was from the inside and outside. As soon as she got home, she placed her gifted photo on one of her shelves in the living room before heading to her room to go to bed.


	109. Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?

(Organization XIII)

It was late in the evening as all of Equestria was asleep. Luna was asleep as well in her room, in the middle of a dream. She needed a break from helping her subjects from her nightmares, even stopping the Nightmare Dream Eaters that had appeared as well. Those kinds of Nightmares never showed up as often, thankfully, but fighting them was just as tiresome as fighting the Heartless in the waking world.

Luna stood in front of the dais in the old castle she and Celestia used to live in over a thousand years ago. It was a place of nostalgia for her back when they were younger with all the traps they set up for each other, but with the the windows and parts of the room destroyed, it was only a reminder of her past mistakes. Her ears perked up as she heard several hoofsteps approach the throne room from across the castle halls, knowing exactly who would be coming toward her in her own dream.

From the broken window behind the alicorn, a blue, starry mist hovered into view, Luna's ear flicking back as she heard it. "Greetings, Tantabus," she said. "I am ready. Do your worst."

The Tantabus began glowing an ominous red aura around itself, affecting Luna as she suddenly grunted in pain. From the opened throne room doors, the Mane Six ran inside, gasping in horror as they saw Luna float in the air, a dark sphere beginning to form around her body, though they don't see the mist monster causing the alicorn's torment.

"Oh no!" Twilight exclaimed. "Luna's turning into Nightmare Moon! Again!"

Inside the sphere, Luna began laughing maniacally as her body began changing, her persona as Nightmare Moon returning to her. She grew taller, her teeth turned into fangs, her coat turned darker as her mane became more ethereal like the night sky, wings changing and horn growing sharper. Nightmare Moon spread out her wings, shattering the dark sphere as she looked down at the Elements of Harmony, no longer wielding the mystical gems after returning them to the Tree of Harmony.

"Oh, yeah?" Rainbow said. "Well, we've got a cure for that!"

The six mares grinned as they tapped into their rainbow forms, their bodies shining as spheres of light surrounded them matching their coat's color before shattering. Now in their new, harmonious forms, Twilight summoned her Keyblade in its powered up form, concentrating all her magic from the Elements and the power of light within them. They fired six beams of light at the transformed alicorn, only for a dark barrier surrounding her stopping it right in its tracks. Nightmare Moon laughed, their light far too weak for the darkness she had inside of her.

She soon stopped as she saw the barrier begin to disappear, turning around to see what the Tantabus was doing. "What? What are you-?" Nightmare Moon gasped as she saw the mist of blue and starry night tear open a hole in her dream and slipped out into the dreamscape. "No! It's gone!"

Before she could chase after it, Twilight gathered the light from herself and her friends into her Keyblade, flapping forward as her eyes glowed a bright white. Spotting the light, Nightmare Moon turned and got struck in the chest, the light fired from the end of the lavender alicorn's blade eradicating the darkness around her as it disappeared into a dark mist. Luna returned to normal, utterly shocked and confused as the six mares cheered and surrounded her, saving her from the darkness of her heart yet again.

Luna gasped as she woke with a start, panting heavily as the dream she had was still fresh on her mind. "...My dream...ended happily?" Panic began sinking in, not only because she didn't plan on having any good dreams, but the fact the Tantabus is somewhere out in the dreamscape and could cause more harm to someone else. "This can't be happening...How did it manage to find its way out?"

Nearly nearly jumped out of her bed as she heard a knock on her door. "Luna? Are you alright?" Celestia opened the door, looking concerned when she heard her sister. "Did something happen?"

"...I-I'm fine, Tia," Luna said, keeping a straight face despite now worrying about where the Tantabus ran off to. "Somepony had...a waking nightmare, and sent me out of the dream realm."

"Oh..." Celestia could tell there was something else going on. "...Are you sure you're alright? You didn't join all of us at the Gala a week ago. It was a lot more exciting than a boring royal ball like before."

"Yes, I'm fine," Luna lied. "I'm not ready for these social gatherings just yet."

"I can understand the first year you came back since you were still recovering from your return, but last year's, I thought you would have wanted everypony to see you there when you finally left the castle for Nightmare Night. You even went last year when we dressed as each other to try to surprise everypony in Ponyville." The lunar princess looked down at her hooves, her unresponsiveness making Celestia's concerns turn to fear, dreading the outcome if this continued any further. "Luna, please don't shut me out...I don't want to lose you again."

"Sister, I swear I am fine," Luna assured as she stood up from her bed. She approached her worried older sibling and nuzzled her. "I don't mean to be silent, but I'm not going to turn into Nightmare Moon again."

"I just don't want to make the same mistakes I did back then," Celestia said, slightly relieved, though her fears still stuck with her. "I blatantly ignored your feelings when everypony practically worshiped me and left you under my shadow, and the only one who cared was..." Luna's ears drooped, knowing who her sister was talking about. She still felt ashamed that what happened to Sombra was both their fault and the blame was on an evil Keyblade wielder of the past who tricked him. She once had someone to rely on, but before she even knew what made him that way, she had lost all hope that there would be someone out there who cared about what she did. Celestia embraced her little sister in apology for bringing up Luna's beloved. "...I was so blinded by fame at such a young age...I don't want that to happen again..."

"...If only we could alter our actions in the past to make things right for the future," Luna muttered. "...But, Star Swirl warned us that time is fragile, and even if his spell was able to take him as far as a week from the present, even the small window of time before returning is delicate to keep time flowing with no changes."

"I agree, but we all make mistakes. The only thing we can do is try to fix those mistakes and learn from them." As helpful as Celestia's advice was, Luna still didn't think that her mistakes could ever be mended. A sudden flash appeared in front of Celestia, surprising the two alicorns as a rolled up scroll floated in front of the tall, white alicorn. "Oh. A letter from Sora. Been quite a while since we last sent messages to each other." Before she opened the scroll, instead of it being addressed to her, it was for Luna. "I think it's for you, Luna."

"For me? What does he want that requires conversation when we could communicate in the dream realm?" Luna noticed Celestia cocked her head in confusion by what her sister meant. "Oh. Keyblade wielders can also traverse the dreamscape as well. And there's...also other creatures that exist in dreams both helpful and dangerous called Dream Eaters."

"...I see...What exactly are 'Dream Eaters'?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Cute and fuzzy dream animals, evil ones with darker colors called 'Nightmares' and good ones with brighter colors are known as 'Spirits'," Luna simply explained, her sister getting the gist of it despite not being savvy with dream traveling as her. Taking the scroll, she opened it and read it to herself. Her eyes grew wide in shock at what Sora wrote to her, desperate to get to Ponyville immediately. "I have to go! I'll be back!"

"Wait, what-?" Luna teleported away before Celestia could even ask what the trouble was that involved their assistance. "...What's going on this time?"

(A Walk In Andante)

Down in Ponyville everyone had planned to gather at Rarity's boutique for the Mane Six's pets. They were in need of some grooming, and with everything happening lately, they barely had any time for a pet play date. Even though the Keyblade wielders were left out since they had no pets of their own, they joined in to help them, though they did most of the work with how tired the ponies were.

"Ahh! Winona!" Sora exclaimed, getting soaked from the shaking collie after he gave her a bath, failing to dry her off in time. "Ugh...Dogs. They can't wait to dry off before getting toweled off."

Grabbing the towel, he dropped it on the now clean Apple family companion, drying off whatever moisture remained on Winona's fur. The other wielders were busy grooming the other pets: Aqua brushing Opal's fur with a brush, the feline surprisingly calm around her more than Rarity, Kairi keeping the fussy bunny, Angel, still while she gave him his bath, Ventus gave Tank's shell a little waxing to shine it up, Riku preened Owlowiscious's feathers, and Terra gave Gummi a massage, though why Pinkie said he loved them baffled the stallion.

"Uhh, Pinkie? You sure I'm doing this right?" Terra asked in confusion. "I don't think alligators need massages."

"Gummi likes them!" Pinkie said, randomly cartwheeling around the room.

Despite seeming exhausted like the other five mares, she still seemed to have some energy in her. Terra looked down at the dopey gator, blinking its eyes randomly as it let out a small grumble.

"...I think his massage is done," Terra muttered.

"Thanks for helping us, guys," Twilight said with a yawn.

"What did the six of you even do last night?" Riku asked, straightening the feather's on his girlfriend's pet's wing. "Nothing dangerous came up."

"I don't know," Fluttershy mumbled, her head drooping as she started nodding off. "I even went to bed early last night. I had this really scary nightmare, and I couldn't go back to sleep after that."

"Me too!" the other tired mares said simultaneously.

"B-But, mine wasn't all that scary!" Rainbow said, playing off her fear poorly if she stayed up all night like the others had.

"Mine sure was, and even though I've experienced dream traveling in some way, I felt completely helpless," Twilight said. "I saw this strange blue smoke monster and..." The alicorn paused when she saw the shocked looks on her friends' faces. "...What?"

"I dreamt about that smoke monster too!" Rarity said, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack nodding their heads, apparently a huge coincidence if the Mane Six had the same exact nightmare.

"So, if you girls had the exact same nightmare, how come the rest of us didn't?" Aqua pondered, the thought concerning the other Keyblade wielders and Spike.

"I don't know, but I think we should get some help from Princess Luna," Twilight suggested. Spike was way ahead of her, pulling out a quill and parchment to prepare writing. "'Dear Princess Luna-'"

Twilight yawned and nodded off, snoring lightly as her head drooped down. "Uhh, Twilight?"

"I think she's too exhausted to say what she wants written down." Sora finished drying off Winona, the collie poking her head up from the soaked towel as he approached Spike and took the quill and parchment from him. "I'll write the letter."

Dear Princess Luna,

Something strange has happened with the girls down here in Ponyville. Apparently, they've experienced a nightmare where they saw a blue smoke monster in their dreams. The others, including myself, weren't affected by this same nightmare for some reason, so we don't know if it's some sort of Dream Eater or a strange kind of dream you might be able to tell us. When you have the time, let us know what's going on.

Your friend,  
Sora

After signing his name, Sora rolled the scroll up and wrote Luna's name on the outside. Calling his Keyblade, he fired a small beam of light at it, transporting it to Celestia to give to her sister.

"There. Let's hope she responds soon," he said, only to not wait long as the door to Rarity's home was flung open.

"Who saw the smoke monster!?" Luna questioned in a panic.

"Wow. That was fast," Riku muttered.

"We did," Twilight said, gesturing her hoof to the other ex-bearers of the Elements of Harmony. "You've encountered this monster too?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Luna admitted. "The Tantabus is a creature of my nightmares, and it escaped from my dream last night."

"The 'Tantabus'?" Aqua asked. "Never heard of anything like that. And how did it get into their dreams?"

"It is like a parasite," the blue alicorn explained. "My dreams must not be enough for it. Now it is seeking other dreams to infect and corrupt, targeting the Elements of Harmony when I saw them in my dream when I...well, subconsciously dreamt I was Nightmare Moon again and was stopped."

"Wait, you dreamt about them and not me!?" Sora questioned in offense. "I was the one who did all the hard work trying to save you before!"

"Did you want your worst nightmares to feel all too real that you would fear falling back to sleep and relive it?" Luna responded.

Sora opened his mouth to retort, but she did have a point. "...Oh...Guess they were that bad if the girls couldn't go back to sleep...But still, target me and not them."

"I can't control my own dreams. Even if I could, my subconscious acts on its own, just like everypony else's," Luna said.

"So, that smoke monster just gave us bad dreams. Big deal," Rainbow said.

"It is a big deal," Luna said seriously. "I witnessed the Tantabus growing stronger, but I didn't think it was powerful enough to escape my dreams at all. If its power continues to grow, then it could find a way to escape out into the real world, turning all of Equestria into a living nightmare!"

(Disquieting)

The others gasped in surprise at the horrible outcome. "Ok, that might be worse than having the world threatened to be swallowed by darkness!" Aqua exclaimed. "And if it can escape the dream world, then it might also find its way to other worlds!"

"Then we must not delay," Luna said. "Before night falls, I'll need everything to be set up so we can stop the Tantabus before it causes more havoc in others dreams and grow more powerful."

Later that evening, the Keyblade wielders got to work on setting up Twilight's bedroom for Luna's plan. The Princess of Friendship's room was big enough to place five extra beds inside for Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity. When it was time for Luna's plan to be executed, the Mane Six climbed into their beds while Luna, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus stood in the middle of the circle of beds.

"Ok, everything seems ready," Riku said.

"This is kind of exciting!" Pinkie said. "It's like a really big princess sleepover!"

"Speaking of, why don't you ask Celestia for help?" Twilight asked curiously. "Surely, she could help stop the Tantabus, too."

"Unfortunately, my sister does not have any power in the realm of sleep," Luna explained. "Only I am able to move from dream to dream. And since you say you were able to enter dreams as well, Twilight, it is better for you to dream so we may have a better chance of finding the Tantabus if it decided to hide in your subconscious." She lowered her head in misery, her ears drooping sadly. "The six of you have suffered because of me."

"Hey, don't worry, Luna," Sora assured, patting the alicorn's shoulder. "You've got six extra hunters with you. Each of us will pick a pony and get a head start, try to find it and catch it...But first, who's going in Pinkie's? Not it!"

"Not it!" Ventus, Aqua, Kairi, and Riku said simultaneously, leaving Terra as the unfortunate volunteer to enter the dreams of Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, joy," Terra groaned. "Thanks for the heads up..."

"And I'll keep watch over the girls while you guys hunt that Tantabus," Spike said. "Just in case something happens and I need to ask Celestia for some help anyway."

"Thanks, Spike," Twilight said, happy to have someone as supportive as the baby dragon.

"Well, there's one good thing about not gettin' any sleep last night at least," Applejack said with a yawn, getting comfortable in her bed. "Shouldn't be hard to fall asleep now."

"Are you kidding!?" Pinkie shrieked, freaking Applejack out as she suddenly popped out from under her covers and laid beside her. "This is so exciting, I don't know how I'm ever going to-!"

Pinkie plopped her head down on Applejack's pillow and began snoring, falling asleep within one second. The others shook their head, Kairi carefully levitating Pinkie back to her bed. Soon, the other tired mares followed Pinkie's example and fell asleep.

"You know, I wondered how you always traveled around the dream realm if you don't have a Keyblade," Sora said.

"Magic," Riku answered, earning a jab in the shoulder from his friend.

"We must be quick and find the Tantabus," Luna said, charging her magic to begin her spell. "It will appear the moment they begin dreaming, and it can slip away to anypony else's to escape."

Luna flapped her wings and hovered in the air, the spirals of her horn beginning to glow white as the end of her appendage released a bright glow. Strings of white aura shot out from the alicorn's horn, the six magical lines flowing out around them until they attached themselves to the slumbering mares. The Keyblade wielders stared in awe, watching the magical connection to how Luna entered the dreams of ponies, at least within close range of them.

"Ok, that's pretty cool," Ventus said.

"Let's not admire it for long," Aqua reminded. "We need to help Luna catch the Tantabus."

The others nodded, each of them standing before the foot of each mare's bed, Terra feeling reluctant to jump into Pinkie's dream. With Keyblades held, the six ponies shot a beam of light before them, opening the portals to access the Mane Six's dreams. As they jumped through, Luna began entering Rarity's dream first once her spell was tethered so she could jump through into another dream if the Tantabus fled from her.

Aqua dove into Rarity's dream, flipping over onto her feet once she reached the ground. Though the room seemed dark, resembling the inside of the Carousel Boutique, it didn't seem much like a nightmare right at the moment. She heard Rarity squeal in delight around the corner, walking toward where the unicorn was. Dancing around the room around Rarity, Aqua wasn't all that surprised to see dozens of similar looking dresses floating about.

"Of course she'd have a dream about dresses," Aqua said to herself. "What's next? Being a princess and married to the perfect prince?"

"Aqua! There you are, darling!" Rarity greeted. "Glad you dropped into my dream. Aren't these dresses just avante garde?" While the unicorn and woman watched the dancing dresses, they didn't notice the Tantabus sneak around, floating over to one of the dresses behind them. The nightmare monster phased through the dress, making it fall to the ground. It got back up, its appearance changing slightly to turn into a monster: ribbons floating up above the collar to appear like eyes, the frills of the collar turning into sharp teeth, and a red lace from inside the dress turning into a serpentine tongue. It let out a screech and ran right toward them, alerting the duo before Aqua sliced the dress to pieces. More of them soon began to change, the Keyblade Master spotting the starry smoke monster flying out of one of the dresses. "Forget avante garde! I should have said en garde!"

"Just stay close to me, Rar-" One of the dresses suddenly shot its lacy tongue out, grabbing Aqua's right arm. "Hey!" She was suddenly pulled away from the unicorn, surprised by the strength coming from the light, frilly dresses. As she flew into it, other dresses beginning to surround the two of them, Aqua shot a Firaga spell at the nightmare dress that snatched her, burning it to shreds in a ball of fire. "Attack of the killer dresses. I expected clashing colors and out of date styles in a fashionista's nightmare."

While Aqua slashed through and burned the dresses that pounced her, Rarity was in a panic blasting the evil dresses away from her with her magic, though doing very little destroying them. One of the dresses imploded and tore into pieces, Luna teleporting from inside it as she looked around at the nightmarish carnage.

"It's here," she uttered to herself. The alicorn spotted the Tantabus creating more nightmare dresses, sicing them on her to keep her away from it. "You won't elude me so easily, Tantabus."

Luna fired a beam of magic straight through the monstrous outfits, tearing them to shreds. "Luna, heads up!" Aqua warned as more dresses came after the alicorn from behind her. Aqua aimed her Keyblade and unleashed more Firaga spells, blasting them to cinders and burnt ashes. The woman stood beside Luna, seeing the Tantabus up close for the first time. "So, this thing is the Tantabus. Doesn't look strong right now."

"But it will if Rarity is still suffering from this nightmare," Luna said.

She winced as she blamed herself for giving the unicorn such a terrible dream, the Tantabus somehow growing a little bit. Aqua noticed the mist monster's sudden growth spurt, but hearing Rarity shriek diverted both of their attention, completely buried under the attacking dresses. Looking back, they saw the Tantabus rip a hole in the dreamscape and escape into someone else's dream.

"Luna, you go after the Tantabus," Aqua said. "I'm going to help Rarity."

"Ok." Luna flapped her wings and flew off after the Tantabus, Aqua running back and saving Rarity, slicing through the nightmare dresses.

"What kind of monster would do such a thing to such beautiful chiffon!?" Rarity cried in misery.

"You're worried about clothes that tried to eat you?" Aqua asked, only to have the dresses lash their tongues out at her, this time grabbing both her arms. She grunted and pulled back, slowly losing the tug-of-war as she skid toward more and more dresses. "Ok, this is seriously getting ridiculous! How many of these matching dresses did you dream up!?"

"I don't know, but I think there's a lot more than just these ones!" Rarity yelped as she felt the dresses' laced tongues grabbed her hind legs. They tripped her off her hooves and pulled her toward them, helplessly trying to crawl away. "Aqua! Help! These dresses are going to eat me!"

"Don't imagine them having actual teeth and stomachs!" Aqua exclaimed, only to yelp herself as she was entangled in more tongues and harshly pulled into a massive pile of monster dresses.

Terra nosedived down into Pinkie Pie's dream, dreading what insane things the mare will dream up with how she acts. Before he could ready himself to land, the calm scenery suddenly shifted to the city of Canterlot, the man yelping as he was heading straight toward the roof of one of the buildings. Unable to land properly, he fell stomach first onto the building with a painful thud. He didn't have one second to groan in pain before the building disappeared, falling once again onto the ground in the Everfree Forest.

(Welcome to Wonderland)

"Urg... What is Happening?" Terra groaned.

He got up on his knees, rubbing his abdomen. Looking up, he saw the world change again, this time in Ponyville with Pinkie bouncing past him.

"Hi, Terra!" Pinkie greeted.

"Pinkie, what's with all the-?" The dream suddenly changed yet again, only this time, Terra's words died in his throat. Leering at him, crouched low, was a red dragon that was at least ten times his size, licking its lips as it found a tasty morsel to snack on. "...Uhhh, Pinkie!? Dream something else, please!" The dragon opened its mouth, lunging its neck forward, but Terra's prayers were answered as the scenery changed again, this time in a part of Cloudsdale. "Whew. Thank goodness."

He fell back to land his head on the cloudy surface, only to smack his head on concrete, Pinkie's dream changing once again, this time in the middle of Manehattan. Luna appeared, looking around frantically as she seemed to be just as lost as Terra was.

"Terra, have you seen the Tantabus?" she asked. "I followed it here after escaping from Rarity's dream."

"I don't even know if I can find the exit in Pinkie's dream!" Terra exclaimed. "She keeps bouncing dreams around, and I don't have a clue where she's going to end up! And where is she, anyway!?"

He got his answer as the two of them were warped to another change in scenery, finally with Pinkie as they wound up inside Sugarcube Corner with dozens of different cakes strewn about on the tables and counter. "Ooooh! Cake!" Pinkie squealed. Terra and Luna facepalmed/facehooved, her random dream swapping finally stopping when sweets appear in her dreams. The Tantabus showed itself, phasing through a cake Pinkie approached and turned it into a monster. It spat frosting at her, now wearing a creepy face on each layer with arms made of icing poking out from its sides. The others soon came to life, Pinkie backing away in disgust. "Ewww! Cake!"

Terra acted first, protecting Pinkie from the pony-eating cakes with a swing of his Keyblade. Unfortunately, slashing through them all around Pinkie made them into slices, creating monster cake slices. They snarled and leapt onto Terra, trying to bite at him as they grabbed his arms and legs, even latching onto his chest and back.

"Ah! Get off of me!" Terra shook the living cake slices off of him, splattering them to the ground, then grabbed the ones on his front and back and throwing them against the wall. One of the multi-layered cakes spat frosting at his face, grumbling in annoyance as he wiped it off. "Ok, these cakes are a bit undercooked. I'll fix that."

Aiming his Keyblade up, he unleashed a Fission Firaga spell, wheels of fire swirling around him and spread out to burn the cakes more. The monsters screeched as they were cooked to a crisp, charred black and crumbled to ashes. Seeing no more pastries to possess into a nightmare, Terra spotted the Tantabus trying to hide. He lunged forward with a yell to slam his Keyblade down on it, only for the scenery to change to the Crystal Empire near the palace, his attack missing as the Tantabus warped as well after fleeing into a box.

"Sorry!" Pinkie apologized as Luna and Terra leered at her. "I can't control where my dreams will end up at!"

"Of course not," Terra grumbled.

"I'll find it," Luna said. "It probably entered another dream as the dream hopped around. As rare as this kind of dreaming can be, it's so bothersome trying to find the dreamer."

The alicorn flew through a rift to continue hunting the Tantabus, leaving Terra alone with Pinkie. "Wait! Take me with you!" he begged, but Pinkie hopped to another random dream scenario, making the dream rift disappear. "NOOOO!"

"Hey, don't feel bad, Terra!" Pinkie said. He turned around, spotting a giant ice cream cone with a large scoop of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream, topped with hot fudge, sprinkles, and a cherry. "Who wants ice cream!?"

Poking their heads out of the windows and doors in the houses were all of the residents of Ponyville. They left their homes and gathered around the ice cream, talking excitedly while they all tried to get a taste of the frozen dairy treat. Terra, however, didn't want any ice cream, dream or not, now on a search to find where the exit of Pinkie's head was supposed to be.

"Sora, why didn't you just jump in here?" he asked himself. He wandered around Ponyville for a while, only to end up back by the ice cream in the middle of town. Pinkie was seen on top gnawing at the cherry while everyone else beneath the scoops complained about wanting the cherry first. Terra let out a frustrated sigh and fell on his back. "...I'm going to be stuck in here forever, aren't I?"

After Kairi landed in a vast meadow that wasn't too far away from Fluttershy's cottage, she wondered where the pegasus was. She half expected a lot of different animals around, though there weren't many to be seen. As she made her way around to the front yard of her home, she balked when she saw Fluttershy sitting in front of a giant Angel, the grumpy bunny not so grumpy as he brushed the mare's mane.

Fluttershy let out a sigh as her giant pet rabbit groomed her. "It's nice to be the pet for once."

Kairi couldn't help but snicker at the pet/owner swap. "Oh my gosh, Fluttershy. You have dreams of being a pet? If only you weren't able to talk, then I'd immediately adopt her in a heartbeat."

(Face It)

They were both unaware of the Tantabus sneaking into Fluttershy's dream, floating its way over to Angel and transformed him. Kairi gasped in shock as she saw the new Nightmare Angel:

blue and white striped curved horns on his head, red and yellow eyes, purple claws, sharp teeth, a purple underbelly, his tail grown longer with orange and yellow flame-like hairs at the end, and a blue tuft of fur around his neck. The nightmare rabbit leered down at Fluttershy, stroking her hair with his sharp claws instead of the brush, his drooling maw dripping into her mane. Confused, the pegasus looked up, gasping in terror as Angel roared, scaring her even more.

"N-n-n-nice...giant...evil...Angel...!" Nightmare Angel lifted its paw to slam the defenseless, paralyzed mare into the ground.

"Stopga!" Kairi shouted, releasing her magic on the monstrous rabbit. Angel froze in time as a magical clock appeared over its head. Kairi quickly grabbed Fluttershy, too stunned to move, carrying her to safety away from the frozen rabbit. "Fluttershy, are you alright?"

"W-What just happened!?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think the Tantabus is here." Looking around, Kairi spotted the misty nightmare creature floating around to find something else to corrupt with Nightmare Angel frozen in time. Luna entered Fluttershy's dream and searched around for it, finding Kairi and Fluttershy as she hovered in the air. "Luna, the Tantabus is here!"

Before the alicorn could chase after it, the spell on Angel ended, continuing slamming its arm down on where Fluttershy previously was. Looking around in confusion, it spotted the two mares and young woman, roaring angrily and charged straight toward them.

"Ahh! Angel's coming!" Fluttershy shrieked. "I want to wake up!"

"No! You must stay asleep!" Luna warned. "I must not lose the Tantabus now!"

"I'll distract it, you find that nightmare!" Kairi said, standing before Fluttershy to defend her from her dream-conjured pet turned into a demon. Luna nodded and flew after the Tantabus, disappearing in a birdhouse and into another dream. She created a doorway and chased it before losing its trail, leaving the Keyblade wielder behind with the shivering pegasus behind her. "Fluttershy, fly up to a cloud or something while I take care of Angel!"

"I-I can't!" Fluttershy said, cowering behind Kairi.

As Angel got closer, Kairi cast a Thundaga spell on the rabbit, stunning it before unleashing Aeroga on him. The powerful winds sent the behemoth of a critter sailing back hard, sending him crashing through Fluttershy's cottage, thankfully being a dream house and not the real thing.

"Ok, just stay here then," Kairi said. "If you see any other Nightmares, get far away from them, but don't wake up."

"I don't know if I can even wake up on my own," Fluttershy mumbled nervously, Kairi already too far away to hear her as she ran toward Nightmare Angel.

Sora wandered around the apple orchard with his arms behind his head, not surprised to see what Applejack dreams about. "Apples everywhere, and not a bite to eat. Speaking of apples, where is that mare at in this dream orchard of hers?" He spotted Applejack a few rows of trees down, shining a large red apple bending the tree it grew on. It was almost like the same giant apple she grew for the harvest festival a while back, only to use it on Fluttershy when she turned into a pony vampire bat. "Hey, Applejack! You have a really bad addiction to apples, no matter how well they keep a dentist away!"

Looking away from her best dream, Applejack leered at Sora with his goofy smirk. "Ha ha, Sora. Real funny."

"Next thing you know, you're going to start creating a fictional language if apples could talk. 'Apples, apples, apples, apples!" Sora had an apple flung at his head, hitting him directly in the forehead.

"Ah haven't gone insane, Sora," Applejack chided, the teen grinning with a nervous giggle as he rubbed his forehead.

Both of them were unaware of the Tantabus floating its way toward them, phasing through the apple like a worm. The massive fruit suddenly began to shrivel up into a rotten core, escaping into the next dream. Luna was seen for a moment, ignoring Applejack's horrified shock to chase after the nightmarish mist.

"Wow, that's all the Tantabus is going to do to you?" Sora asked. His question was answered at the sound of dozens of squeaking sounds coming from the orchard. Flying in was a massive horde of vampire fruit bats, all of them diving down onto the branches and began eating all of Applejack's apples. The earth pony glowered at the Keyblade wielder, ignoring the angry glare on her face as he scratched his cheek. "Uhh, I should shut up and help save your dream now?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Applejack said, sounding more like an order than a suggestion.

The dream bats began attacking the farm pony, Applejack yelping and running away as they tried to go after her cutie marks, thinking the apples on her flank were real. "Hang on, Applejack!" Sora called out, summoning his Keyblade and chased after the bats chasing her, firing Thunder spells and swinging his Keyblade wildly to shoo them away. "Go on! Git! Out you flying mice of fruit-related death!"

Ventus landed in a cave upon diving into dreams for the first time by himself. While looking around, he looked down at himself, noticing a slight change to his clothing. Though he lacked his armor pieces he usually wore and his clothes still designed the same, there were added tornadoes patterned around his shirt, jacket, and shorts.

"Sora really didn't have much of a change in clothing while dream dropping unlike the first time," Ventus noted. "Maybe because it was a trap Xehanort set for him, those other clothes were created to leave some kind of marker on him. I thought I was able to save him when he ended up falling asleep while in the dream world, but I almost got him and Riku killed..."

Ventus snapped out of his thoughts as he heard fighting in the distance. He could hear Rainbow Dash grunting, intimidating hissing sounds, and magic spells being cast as he spotted sparks, embers, and shards of ice shooting out in the distance. Summoning his Keyblade, he ran toward the fighting to help the pegasus in whatever nightmare she was already in, the Tantabus either already transforming the dream or wasn't here just yet and Rainbow's subconscious was giving her a bad dream. Leaping out from behind a group of large stalagmites, he gawked in shock and disbelief at what he saw.

Caught in the middle of a group of changelings was Rainbow Dash, but she was wielding a Keyblade: the blade longer than it should be for someone as fast as her, shimmering a myriad of colors that flashed with each strike making contact to the changelings, the keychain hanging off the oddly shaped lightning bolt guard was an image of her face giving a wink. Her swordplay mimicked Sora's, though she was mostly showing off after knocking back each changeling, getting herself caught in a headlock from behind. Ventus didn't need to save her as she cast magic, unleashing a barrage of Thundaga spells that would have quickly drained away more than three times an average Keyblade wielder's mana supply. She shocked the one behind her and the others, celebrating before even bothering finishing them off.

"Yeah! Don't mess with Keyblade Master Rainbow Dash, you giant bugs!" Rainbow taunted. As she looked around at the stunned changelings, she noticed Ventus giving her a blank stare, unamused by her dream. "Hey, Ven! Don't really need your help in the best dream ever, but I could use an audience."

"...You dream of being a Keyblade Master?" Ventus asked quizically, pointing at the absurd looking Keyblade the pegasus was holding. "And you think that's what you'll end up getting IF you got one?"

"Yup! Pretty cool, huh?" she asked.

Ventus facepalmed and groaned in irritation. "How many times will it take until the word 'no' finally gets into your head?"

Luna appeared beside Ventus in a flash of light, surprised to see attacking changelings stunned around Rainbow Dash. "...Did any of you see the Tantabus? Has it already turned Rainbow's dream into a nightmare?"

"Apparently, this is Rainbow's good dream," Ventus said. "It's a nightmare to look at that obnoxious looking Keyblade she created with her imagination."

"It's a lot better than yours," Rainbow argued. "And it's longer, so I don't have to risk getting hit all the time."

"Not the point!" Ventus argued back.

The trio didn't pay attention to the Tantabus as it showed itself, ripping through Rainbow's dream and transforming the entire world her subconscious created. The cavern disappeared and turned into a bright and colorful meadow, the changelings no longer around as they looked around in utter confusion. Even Rainbow Dash's dream Keyblade disappeared from her hoof.

"Hey, what just happened!?" Rainbow asked.

 _[Sunflowers]_  
 _We are such happy flowers_

Looking behind them, they saw a row of happy, big eyed sunflowers, slowly swaying to the tune they were singing.

 _We will now sing for hours_  
 _Aren't we_ unbearably cute _?_  
 _Watch me solo on_ jazz flute

Though they tried to sound menacing on the last couple lines of their song, one of the flowers held a flute in its leaves and began playing a whimsical tune on the wind instrument. Ventus and Luna blinked in confusion, only a little bit creeped out by sunflowers that tried to act menacing. Rainbow Dash, however, screamed in utter terror as she covered her ears.

"No! My dream's turned into a nightmare!" Rainbow screamed, backing away from more sunflowers popping up around her. "Ahh! Get away from me! It's horrible!"

"...Uhhhhh...what?" Ventus questioned, completely dumbfounded. "This...is Rainbow's nightmare?"

"Some ponies have...strange nightmares," Luna explained. "Though, how a colorful, cutesy dream like this is considered nightmarish...I think the flowers alone are the only scary things here...And they failed to act menacing." Ventus and Luna continued to watch Rainbow Dash fearing the harmless talking sunflowers, the one with the flute still playing its tune. They had no idea whether to help her or just keep watching in stunned amusement. Luna spotted the Tantabus disappear, apparently staying around to watch Rainbow Dash suffer for a while before moving on to Twilight's dream, the last of the six mares it decided to attack. "...I am going to try to stop the Tantabus."

"Ok...I'll just stay here...and do...something," Ventus said.

Luna continued hunting down the Tantabus, leaving the teen to deal with the "nightmare" of happy flowers harassing Rainbow Dash in the colorful meadow. One of the flowers appeared beside him, looking at him with its big eyes and happy grin.

"Hi!" the flower greeted. "Would you like a hug? **Of doom!?** "

Ventus gave the flower a blank stare before lifting up his leg, stepping down on the sunflower as it let out a startled yelp before being crushed. "How about a squish instead?" Sighing in annoyance, he twirled his Keyblade around in his hand before walking over to the terrified mare surrounded by flowers. "Time to do some weeding..."

Once Riku dove completely into Twilight's dream, he walked around the massive library of bookshelves with knowledge only the alicorn knew held in its pages, some of those books animated and flying around like birds by some magical force. "How typical for her dreams. Books everywhere and pursuing knowledge, even if she's supposed to rest her brain after studying all day." It didn't take long to find her as he followed the flying tomes. Twilight was busy minding her business looking through a pile of books, though whatever was on there was either new knowledge she made up or something she already knows. Riku snuck up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes, startling her as he covered them. "Dreaming about books and not me, Twi? How dare you?"

Twilight swatted Riku's hands away and turned to face him with a pout. "Well, you were going to show up in my dream to save me from the Tantabus, weren't you? Maybe I shouldn't give you a reward if you do save me."

"Is it a book?" Riku asked. Twilight puffed her cheeks angrily as she glared at him, growling in annoyance as he gave her muzzle a light boop. "Because if it is, I'm looking for something in the romance section. But it has to be a very specific story where the hero who rescues the princess gets a kiss after saving her from a dangerous monster that held her prisoner."

"The 'hero' won't get a kiss if he keeps teasing the princess and complains about the dreams she has," Twilight said.

She went back to her books, only to yelp when she felt Riku's arms wrap around her barrel and lift her out of her seat. "I'm going to change this dream myself to something other than books. You don't need to be around them every single hour of the day. Including in your sleep. You even use some as a pillow."

"I do not!" Twilight argued, her cheeks turning pink as Riku held her while she flailed her legs helplessly. "And stop teasing me! The Tantabus could be here at any minute, and I don't want to have another nightmare again!"

"Hey, relax. I'm here, and it hasn't shown up yet," Riku said, lowering his girlfriend down and gently rubbed her ears to help calm her.

Twilight whined, her legs feeling like putty as her sensitive ears were rubbed. Trying to flick them away from Riku's fingers didn't help much as he kept a gentle, but firm grip on them.

"Rikuuuuu, stooooop!" she moaned, her head leaning closer to her body's disobedience to her mind's protests. She squinted her eyes open through the pleasurable massage her ears were getting, letting out a startled gasp as she saw the tailed wisp of the Tantabus fly behind one of the bookshelves. "R-Riku, seriously, stop! I saw the Tantabus!"

Looking up, Riku caught sight of the Tantabus flying behind the bookshelves, keeping his head low as he kept his eye on it while continuing to tease Twilight's ears. "I see it. I'll handle it."

"Then stop rubbing my-!" Twilight's words melted into a stifled groan, getting scratched behind her ears in a certain spot that made her want to fall asleep while asleep.

Riku silently shushed her, moving his left hand down to rub the alicorn's belly, any protests she had melting at the attention he gave her, one of her hind legs twitching as she leaned her head back into his chest. Keeping his right hand free, he paid close attention to the starry mist monster as he turned the flying books into bats. Hearing them screech, they snapped Twilight out of her pleased stupor, screaming in fright as the books dove down on them. Summoning his Keyblade, Riku leapt up and performed a Tornado Strike, smacking away the nightmare books with a powerful twister around him and Twilight.

"Too afraid to take us on and decided to just mess with everyone's dreams!?" Riku called out, quickly turning to where the Tantabus was as he cast Firaga.

The massive fireball spell headed straight for it, only to avoid it and burn up an entire shelf full of books that were behind the living mist. "Riku!"

"Oh, relax. They're not real books. Just stay here and defend yourself against the book bats." The Keyblade wielder ran after the Tantabus, kicking off the shelves and dashed off using Flowmotion, a lavender aura surrounding his body as he bounded off each shelf. More transformed books flew toward him as the Tantabus fled from him, only to be smacked away as he spun around like a drill and stabbed his Keyblade in the ground to blow them away with a small shockwave. He lost sight of the Tantabus and continued lunging from shelf to shelf searching for it, cursing how Twilight made her dream this massive maze of a library. He finally spotted the the glittering stars and blue mist, jumping up high and diving down on it. "There you are, you-Luna!?"

Riku couldn't stop himself, but luckily Luna heard him and flapped away from the large shockwave he released upon landing. "Riku! I am your ally!"

"Sorry!" Riku apologized. "I thought your tail was the Tantabus, I guess. I can't believe I lost it."

"Where is Twilight?" Luna asked.

"She can handle a few books turned into living bats," Riku said, only to realize that she left her all alone, which meant the Tantabus could have snuck around after losing him and go after Twilight instead. "...Oh crap."

"We must hurry! She mustn't wake, nor should the others!" Luna and Riku quickly hurried back to where Twilight was, following the transformed hovering books that were flying off to harass the alicorn more.

Just as they found her, the Tantabus slithered through a bookshelf and snuck up on the lunar princess and young Keyblade Master. Twilight had her Keyblade out, smacking away the nightmare books away from her. There were hundreds of them, no thanks to her love of books creating more of the book bats with the thousands of shelves filled with literature.

"Twilight, hang on!" Riku called out, but the Tantabus struck, suddenly engulfing him and Luna. "H-Hey! What the-!?"

Back in the bedroom, all six of the Elements of Harmony gasped awake in fear, unable to handle their nightmares any longer. The magical links Luna set up had been severed, her aura disappearing along with the light around the spirals of her horn. The six portals of light appeared in front of each mare, all six Keyblade wielders yelping as they were flung into the middle of the circle, forcefully kicked out of the nightmare as they ended up piled on top of each other once they crash landed.

"Urgh...Does that happen when someone wakes up on us?" Riku asked.

"Sort of," Sora answered, the six wielders untangling from themselves and stood up, rubbing any sore spots from their crash landing. "I usually ended up outside the dreamscape if I entered through the dream realm, not directly into their dreams."

Spike got up from his seat and checked on Twilight, the girls recovering from their horrible nightmares. "What happened? Did you stop it?"

"I don't ever want to have that nightmare ever again," Fluttershy muttered shakily.

"Me either," Rainbow shuddered, curling herself in a fetal position and rocked back and forth in her bed.

"Rainbow, you have serious issues," Ventus said, earning a glare from the pegasus in warning to keep his mouth shut.

Luna hovered back down to the ground, sighing sadly as she failed to catch the Tantabus. "I am sorry, my friends. The Tantabus has eluded me in each dream, and it will unfortunately return the next time you sleep." The Mane Six groaned in worry. "And it will keep returning again and again, growing even stronger until it can finally escape from the dream realm. After what I did as Nightmare Moon, the fact that I am responsible for harming others again is more than I can bear."

"Luna, don't blame yourself," Sora said. "You didn't realize that thing could get strong enough to find a way to break out of the dream world."

"Mistakes are made, and we have to learn from them," Terra said. "We'll try again, and hopefully not get too sidetracked." He leered at Pinkie Pie, her dream constantly tracking off every few seconds with her hyperactive mind. "Good luck searching through Pinkie's erratic dreaming."

"As long as none of you had dreamt of anypony else, the Tantabus will remain confined in yours," Luna explained. Terra and Pinkie winced, the earth pony unfortunately not knowing until now as she had dreamed of every pony that lived in Ponyville in her giant ice cream dream. "I may still have a chance to catch it before the inevitable."

"Uhhh, heh heh. Funny story," Pinkie said nervously, fidgeting her blanket with her hooves.

Not receiving an answer, everyone looked to Terra to explain what she meant. "She dreamed everyone in Ponyville eating a giant ice cream cone...and I mean every single pony that lives in Ponyville, young and old."

(Castle Oblivion)

"WHAT?!"Pinkie hid under her covers in embarrassment at her mistake, all eyes on the hiding mare.

"Sorry," Pinkie apologized. "I didn't know that would happen."

"I think it was obvious when Luna told us the Tantabus escaped from her dream and made its way in the six of yours from her dreaming about you girls," Aqua said, letting out a sigh as she shook her head. "Great. So, now what are we going to do? With all those ponies dreams, it'll take forever to find it, and if they dream about relatives in other towns or cities, it'll spread like a virus and quickly grow strong enough to escape."

"Which means it's going to take everyone in Ponyville to help us stop the Tantabus," Kairi said.

"Luna, do you know a spell that can combine everypony's dreams into one?" Twilight asked.

The blue alicorn tapped her hoof to her chin in thought. "...Perhaps. I can create a shared dream everypony can enter. But with a small town like Ponyville? I have never done anything like that, and it will take all my power just to keep the dream held together."

"Then let us handle the Tantabus," Riku said. "We don't have much time if that free-roaming nightmare is in the others' dreams as we speak."

"Ok. I will do anything to end this," Luna said. "I am not allowing the Tantabus to escape into the real world. Twilight, you and your friends go back to sleep, and I shall do the rest." The six mares reluctantly fell back to sleep, Spike having passed out a while ago as it was late in the night, snoring loudly at the foot of Twilight's bed. "At least I won't have to add six more dreams to combine with the rest from the six of you."

"Just leave ol' smoky to us," Sora said, patting his hoof against his chest. "It won't be able to handle six Keyblade wielders at once now that we aren't split up in separate dreams."

Nodding her head, Luna flapped her wings and hovered in the air once more. Concentrating hard, she lit up her horn again and unleashed several more threads of white aura from the tip of her horn, seven of them snaking down to the sleeping mares and baby dragon while the rest spread out from the ceiling of Twilight's bedroom, making their way out into all of Ponyville and all the sleeping ponies of Ponyville. The Keyblade wielders could see Luna cringe, straining to hold together so many dreams at once into one massive dream.

"Alright, let's enter this gigantic dream world." They held out their Keyblades and created a portal into the huge dream Luna created, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus jumping in to help put an end to the Tantabus's attempt to escape into the real world.

The six Keyblade wielders dove down through the dreamscape and flew into the massive dream Luna created that housed all the dreams of everyone in Ponyville. The landscape was the town itself in a night setting, and they could already see some of the dreams coming to life from the rest of the town: muffins with wings quacking like ducks, a giant Derpy Hooves wandering about trying to catch the flying dream muffins, and everything else that involved how one's imagination would be if it ever came to life.

They landed in the middle of the square, seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces once they saw the six humans among the dream town of Ponyville. Ignoring the odd looks, hoping they would think this was what they imagined in their dreams like how the other ponies were, they looked around for Twilight and the rest of their friends.

"Well, at least we have an excuse to tell everyone why we look human," Sora said. "Anything can happen in a dream."

"And they think we look strange?" Ventus asked. "Take a look at Lyra and Bon Bon." He pointed out the two mares down the road. More specifically, they were both one mare; the upper halves of their bodies conjoined together, where it was hard to tell how they functioned with two heads on both ends. "And how does that work if the both of them dream the same possible dream?"

"...Don't question it?" Kairi said with a shrug.

"There you are!" The Mane Six and Spike ran into the square after spotting them drop down into the dream. "Where's Princess Luna?"

Above the town, a sphere of translucent light slowly lowered down into the square. Inside of it was Luna, the spirals of her horn still glowing as she struggled to keep her spell in place. The other ponies noticed the princess of the night, some of them bowing to her while they all wondered why everyone was in the same dream.

"There is no time for bowing, my friends!" Luna said. "There is something coming! Something terrible!" She gasped as she saw the Tantabus out in the distance, knowing it would be here, but it was far bigger than it seemed after entering Twilight's dream. "No...It's already here!"

(Darkness of the Unknown)

Everyone looked in the direction the alicorn was, all of Ponyville gasping in shock as they murmured worriedly about what the starry mist monster was. Its body slightly shifted into a mimic of Luna every so often, almost as if it was another version of Nightmare Moon. Whatever dreams it managed to breach had given it far more power, but now that it was in a large space of a dream, there would be no chance for it to run away. Before the Keyblade wielders were able to engage it, the Tantabus unleashed its power and not only created a bunch of random nightmares to further terrorize the ponies, but a large group of Dream Eater Nightmares as well.

"Dream Eaters!? The Tantabus knows how to create Dream Eaters!?" Riku exclaimed in surprise.

"Then let's fight fire with fire!" Sora let out a loud whistle as he called upon all of his and Riku's Dream Eater companions. They did manage to recreate the ones they lost against Vanitas, though they weren't as strong as the rest of their older Spirit brethren. "Keep all the ponies safe from the Nightmares and the monsters the Tantabus is making! And protect Luna if they decide to go after her!"

The Spirits all nodded, following his commands as they let out their cries. Three of them stayed and flanked Luna, an Aura Lion, a KO Kabuto, and a Skelterwild volunteering to protect the alicorn as she kept the dream together. Luna tried to fire a beam of magic into the Tantabus to finally catch it, but all of her strength was used to hold the dream and keep it from collapsing.

"Luna, let us handle the Tantabus!" Kairi said. "Holding this dream is taking up all your power just to keep it up!"

"And we'll be able to help!" Rainbow said.

"No, you guys try to help the Spirits keep the others from getting hurt by the Nightmares!" Aqua said, everyone suddenly stumbling as one of the houses turned into a living monster. "And anything the Tantabus is creating to scare them further and give it more power!"

"But we're dreaming!" Rainbow argued. "We can do just about anything and be anything we want!"

Aqua wanted to argue further, only to hear someone call for help as the flying muffins turned into nightmares and cornered a stallion. That stallion was Big Mac, and to Sora's surprise, he had a horn on his forehead, apparently having dreams of being a unicorn.

"Is that Big Mac as a unicorn?" Sora questioned, pointing at the eldest apple sibling.

"Ah know," Applejack said. "Didn't think he'd have weird dreams like that." Seeing him cornered, she hoped Rainbow Dash was right and their dreaming can help stop the Nightmares and the Tantabus. "Big Mac, y'all can do anything in a dream, remember!?"

Big Mac remembered where everyone was and decided to take his little sister's advice. His body began glowing as he now bore golden regalia and grew a pair of wings, turning into an alicorn. Sora was stunned speechless out of shock, along with the rest of the group as he flapped his dream wings, launching himself in the air as he blasted the nightmare muffins with a powerful magic blast. Aqua blinked in surprise, all of them watching the stallion whoop as he flew around shooting Nightmares to help the Spirits.

"...Ok, maybe you guys can help, as long as you're careful," Aqua said.

"Have you seen the dangerous stuff these girls have been through?" Sora questioned.

"...Fair point. Let's go!" The group ran forward, making their way to the Tantabus.

The fastest of them went ahead: Sora, Riku, Ventus, Rainbow, and Pinkie running, Flowmotion dashing, or flying through the town. The others tailed behind them, bounding across the rooftops or taking the low ground, dealing with Nightmares and terrifying nightmare creatures getting in their way. The Tantabus created a sword out of its astral form, but it used it on the air in front of it, tearing a hole in the dream realm that reached the real world.

"It's going to escape!" Rainbow called out.

"No it's not!" Riku said. "Ven!"

"On it!" Riku and Sora stopped and readied themselves as Ventus approached them.

The younger of the trio jumped into their hands, both Sora and Riku giving him a large boost through the air and followed after him through Flowmotion. Ventus performed a Thunder Surge, the circle of electricity around him shocking the Tantabus as he phased through its body, stunning it and stopping it from tearing the wall of the dream open further. Sora and Riku tried to seal the hole up using Blizzaga spells, encasing it in ice until the dream mended itself thanks to Luna's magic.

The rest of the group ended up getting sidetracked no thanks to the powerful Nightmares attacking the other ponies. Some of the Spirits needed help being revived, mostly the newly replaced Spirits that weren't strong enough to handle the tougher Dream Eaters. Needing more help stopping the Tantabus and stopping the nightmares from spreading around Dream Ponyville and make it stronger from their fears, Twilight hovered over the rescued ponies.

"Everypony, we can't do this on our own!" Twilight said. "We need all of your help as well!"

"But how can we help!?" Carrot Cake asked as he stood beside Cup Cake and their foals. "We don't have magic, speed, or skills like all of you!"

"That's because this is a dream world!" Aqua said. "Unlike in the real world, you can do just about anything you want! It's your dream, so you make it how you want it to, not the Tantabus!"

Slightly intrigued, what won the ponies over was Spike taking the first step. He imagined himself as something else, his body shimmering as he grew to a larger size. When the light faded, he was now a cliched version of a heroic warrior with hulking muscles on his arms and chest, a chiseled jaw, some slight armor and a cape, and wielded a lance in one hand. Most of his friends gawked and shook their heads at the strange figure he gave himself, but he didn't pay their looks any mind.

"Well, if you're gonna dream, dream big, right?" he asked before jumping onto Giant Derpy's back, using her as his mount as the duo flew off.

The others soon followed Spike's example and soon joined in to fight. While Sora, Riku, Ventus, Pinkie, and Rainbow worked together to try to stop the Tantabus from breaking free, none of their physical attacks even phased the nightmare creature. Luckily, magic seemed to work, but it still continued to tear holes in the dream to escape. Rainbow decided to dream herself up as Zapp from the Power Ponies comics while wielding her dream Keyblade to help the three Keyblade wielders with her barrage of lightning magic, but the Tantabus was resilient and determined to get out no matter how much damage it sustained.

"This thing just doesn't know when to give up!" Ventus said. They watched as the Tantabus used part of its body to create a pair of scissors, cutting yet another hole to try to escape from. Before it could try to squeeze itself through, Spike and Derpy arrived, the transformed dream dragon using his lance to slice the gaseous creature, managing to distract it. "Spike!?"

Riku facepalmed at the new look Spike gave himself. "Oh my god...I'd prefer him to be a baby dragon, not a stereotypical knight with a face like that."

While the Tantabus tried to escape in another hole left unopened from its earlier attempts, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo ran up toward it. "I got this!" Scootaloo said as she made her wings grow five times bigger than their normal size and flew up. Using her longer wings, she flapped them hard, creating a powerful gust of wind that sent the Tantabus flying away from the torn rift. "Yeah! Take that, you weird smoke thing!"

"Nice job, Scoots!" Rainbow cheered, praising the filly before hurrying after the Tantabus to keep it distracted.

So far, everyone was managing to hold their own against the Nightmare Dream Eaters and the Tantabus. They kept the nightmare distracted and shoved it away from the tears, which were quickly sealed back up in various ways. The Tantabus itself didn't seem to show any signs of slowing down or weakening, which meant finding some way to keep it trapped will finally put an end to its futile plans to escape.

"Everyone, let's hit this thing together!" Aqua called out to her friends. "We're ending this now!"

The rest of the Keyblade wielders nodded as they leapt up to the roof of a building around the Tantabus. They jumped forward, rearing their blades charged with elemental spells to stun it long enough for Luna to finally destroy it. The lunar princess was still safe inside her magical sphere, kept safe by the Spirits who protected her, but her hold on the dream was getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

"Urgh! I...can't hold onto this dream much longer!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes as she would end up failing stopping the Tantabus again. "Equestria will fall because of me!"

No sooner had she said that, the Tantabus suddenly grew bigger in size. It then slapped away the attacking Keyblade wielders with incredible speed, the six humans too distracted from watching it suddenly grow stronger as they were sent hurtling across Dream Ponyville. Everyone else was stunned at its gargantuan size, no more Dream Eaters around to attack them, but the Tantabus was now strong enough to break out of a dream even if it was sealed by several protective spells. The wielders all stood up, groaning in pain, confused as to how it got so powerful right as they were about to strike it.

"Uhh, is it just me, or did that thing grow after Luna said that?" Spike asked aloud.

"...It did," Aqua muttered. She recalled the Tantabus suddenly getting a growth spurt when Luna blamed herself for causing this trouble back in Rarity's dream. Now it grew more and gained more strength after everyone heard the alicorn blame herself for Equestria's downfall. Looking over to the distressed mare in the translucent sphere of light, she could see the tears threaten to fall as she continued holding onto the dream. "It's not just fear that gives the Tantabus strength...

"Her guilt for her past is making it even stronger..." Looking back at the now gargantuan nightmare, fully retaining its mimicked body of Luna, it used its ethereal horn to slice open an even bigger rift. They needed to stop the Tantabus and get Luna to stop blaming herself before it was too late. Spotting Sora after crawling out from one of the buildings he crashed through, she ran over to him as she called out to everyone in the dream. "Everyone, don't let that nightmare get out! Pour in everything you've got and keep it in this dream!" The others voiced their agreements and all charged in, including the Spirits. Before Sora could leap back into action, Aqua grabbed his arm. "Sora, you need to help Luna."

"Is she alright?" Sora asked.

"No. And that's the problem," she said. "The Tantabus is feeding off her guilt. That's where it keeps getting its strength from. I saw it happen in Rarity's dream; she blamed herself for making the girls suffer from their nightmares, and I thought I saw it grow in size a little. Turns out my theory was true now that we all saw what happened after Luna blamed herself for dooming this world."

Sora was a bit shocked, but he let out a sad sigh. "She's still upset about what she's done...Celestia told me at the Gala that Luna was hiding something and she was worried she might have still held some kind of grudge or was upset about something she didn't say out loud." Looking back at the Tantabus, everyone doing their hardest to push it back and seal up the large rift it created. He then turned back to Aqua and nodded his head. "I'll help her."

"Thanks, and hurry," Aqua said. "Even we have our limits, and with how strong the Tantabus is growing at this rate, Luna's guilt just might destroy Equestria."

Sora nodded again and ran over to Luna while Aqua leapt off the buildings to join her comrades in stopping the Tantabus. "Luna!" he called out, skidding to a halt in front of her, pressing his hands against the magical barrier around the alicorn. "The Tantabus is connected to your guilt! It keeps getting stronger every time you feel bad about what you've done!"

"If that is true...then, perhaps that's how it grew strong enough to escape in the first place," Luna said, trying not to break down in tears and lose her concentration on her spell. "I created the Tantabus to give myself the same nightmare every night when I sleep."

"What!?" Sora exclaimed in shock. "Why would you do that!?"

"To punish myself for what I have done as Nightmare Moon," Luna said, her tears flowing down her cheeks. "To always remind me to never forgive myself for how much Equestria has suffered because of me! And now I've only made things worse bringing this fate upon everypony!"

"Luna, you made a mistake in the past!" Sora assured. "It wasn't your fault that things turned out that way!"

"Yes it is!" Luna shouted with a sob. "You don't understand, Sora! Because of my actions, I have almost brought Equestria into the fate of darkness several times! I had to throw Sombra into the darkness after he almost took complete control of the Crystal Empire, where he came back a millennium later to almost succeed again! I almost killed my older sister when the darkness of my anger turned me into Nightmare Moon! And now I'm going to plunge our kingdom, our whole world, into darkness again from my own punishments of my past!" She fell to her knees and sobbed more, her guilt still feeding the Tantabus as the others trying to stop it were failing. "I'm not better now than I was then..."

"Luna, you are NOT Nightmare Moon!" Sora argued. "You're trying to stop the Tantabus! You're nothing like your darkness!" He couldn't phase through the barrier around the alicorn, and he didn't want to risk attacking it if it was connected to her and could throw off what concentration she did have. "Please, Luna, you need to let all this go! Everyone forgives you for what you've done. Celestia, the girls, everyone in Ponyville, even I forgive you..."

"He wouldn't," Luna muttered, his words not reaching her as she continued crying.

Sora knew who she meant, but he knew Sombra would never turn away from her. He needed to get Luna to talk to Celestia about this if they manage to win and assure her over and over again that everything that happened was not her fault. Looking back, the Tantabus only continued to grow, its body already stepping one foot in the rift that was trying to be sealed back up.

"Luna..." After feeling like it would be a lost cause, Sora noticed something glowing from his peripheral vision. Looking toward the source, it seemed to be coming from Luna's wedding ring, the crescent gem shimmering white and glowing brighter. "Huh?"

The light soon became blinding as Sora shielded his eyes. Luna noticed the shining light coming from her horn and looked up, unsure what was happening, but she couldn't help but feel a familiar presence, though it was slightly different. Suddenly, the light shot out from the ring around Luna's horn, the crescent gem disappearing into it as it zipped off through the town. Flying out to where the Tantabus was, the light sped by the rest of Ponyville trying to stop it, a long, jagged blade sliced through the nightmare's limb, letting out a distorted shriek in pain as it backed away.

"What in the world was that!?" Ventus asked as he voiced out what everyone was thinking.

Everyone watched in awe as the light shot up into the sky, using the same blade and stabbed it into the rift, sealing it back up as it fell down to the ground. As it touched down, the light began to form into an equine shape as it slowly faded away. The savior was revealed to be a gray unicorn stallion with a wavy, windswept black mane and tail, his cutie mark a blue crystal. His sword held in a red aura had shifted colors, the blade appearing to have been made of real, clear crystal, a small light shimmering inside shaped like a crescent moon. Riku, Kairi, and the Mane Six gasped in surprise, recognizing the stallion just from his coat and manestyle.

"No way," Rainbow uttered.

"That's...impossible," Rarity muttered in shock.

Sora ran past the ponies as he ran ahead to see what that mysterious light was. When he saw the stallion, he skid to a halt and stared in utter shock.

(Vector to the Heavens)

"...Sombra?"The stallion's ears perked up and turned his head to face the dreaming townsponies and six humans. Unlike their first encounter with him, Sora recognized his facial features as the Sombra he spoke with before he died from the Crystal Heart's light: a normal horn, green eyes, not a single trace of evil or darkness from the grin he wore on his muzzle. "W-What?...You're alive!?"

"It appears I am," Sombra said. He turned around, and on his chest was something new that surprised the Keyblade wielders and the Mane Six; he bore the sigil of a Dream Eater, but there was also a crescent moon over where his heart lies. "Sora, I thank you for granting my request. When Luna wore the ring I planned to propose to her with, I suddenly felt...alive, and yet not at the same time. But, while she always wore it, I could see, hear, and feel everything she did...Even her emotions."

"But...how!?" Sora questioned again. "Your heart and body shattered and you disappeared forever! You were practically dead!" As the teen wracked his confused mind over the possibility of Sombra's revival, he slowly looked over at Ventus, then turning back to Sombra at the possible solution was. "...Unless...the ring...You put your heart and soul into making it for her, right?"

"Of course I did," Sombra said. "I wanted to give her something special for when I asked her to be my bride. My heart is hers to hold, and, in a sense, I put as much love and care into it."

It began to make sense. Similar to how Ven's heart managed to survive when his light found Sora, a piece of his light that wasn't in Sombra's heart before it shattered must have found its way to Luna, never knowing that that piece was inside of Luna's ring. But instead of being a normal stallion now, he was a Dream Eater; Luna's Dream Eater.

"This is...astonishing," Aqua said. "You told me Sombra had died, but before he was affected by darkness, part of his light must have entered the ring unintentionally. Love between two people, or ponies, that is this strong...it must be some sort of miracle for you and Luna."

"...I'm not sure I understand any of this at all, but I will take your words for it, being experts in this field of knowledge," Sombra said. Hearing the Tantabus growl as it reformed its severed limb, everyone remembered what they were facing and prepared to fight it again. It somehow seemed to have shrunk in size a small bit after Sombra slashed it with his crystal sword. Sombra walked past everyone, leering at the nightmare as he held a hoof up to them. "Rest yourselves, friends. I shall deal with this creature of nightmares on my own." Holding his blade out in front of him, he waited for the Tantabus to make the first move. "...Luna, why did you bring yourself such torment?...Fear not, my love. I shall ease your pain, as I have done in the past when you were in misery."

The nightmare reared up on its hind legs and slammed its hooves down on Sombra. He parried the hooves, his blade glowing white, sending the Tantabus stumbling backwards. Sombra leapt forward as the Tantabus landed back on all fours, slicing his sword forward through the ground, sending a line of white crystals in front of him and climbing up the nightmare's leg. The crystal blade glowed brightly as Sombra thrust his weapon into the first crystal, creating a chain reaction of explosive light trailing up the Tantabus's leg, making it roar in pain as the light singed its body.

As it staggered back, Sombra rushed forward, a streak of light following behind him as he ran up the Tantabus's left leg. While slicing at the nightmare's limb as he climbed up it, everyone stared in awe at the stallion's prowess as each blow made the Tantabus shrink in size. Just as he reached its neck, Sombra was smacked back as it formed a hammer with its body. The unicorn stallion flipped back on his hooves and landed on the ground.

"Sombra, let me help!" Sora called out, running up to the stallion to stand beside him, Keyblade at the ready. "If you're a Dream Eater, maybe we can combine our powers to finally stop the Tantabus!"

"Is that so?" Sombra asked. "Do you only mean fighting side by side or actually combining our abilities into one?" Sora and Sombra quickly blocked another stomp from the Tantabus, the teen's Keyblade glowing a similar white just like the stallion's own blade. With a hard grunt, they both shoved the nightmare's hoof away from them, hearing it grunt in pain from the burning pain of the light it tried to snuff out. "...I am guessing this answered both my questions."

"How about we talk after this is over?" Sora suggested.

"Right. We can catch up on lost time after." Holding his blade out, the duo rushed forward and split up in different directions around the Tantabus.

Growing desperate, the nightmare unleashed every ounce of power it still had after most of it was chipped away by Sombra's attacks, sending dozens of Nightmare Dream Eaters in their path to protect it. They were easily wiped away by the light aura from both fighters' weapons with just one swing. It then shot out sharp tendrils out from its body to try to pierce through them, but the unicorn and human were pretty agile and evaded each one thrust down on them, even slashing through them and weakening it further.

"Sombra!" Sora called out, running toward him as he went underneath the Tantabus.

Sombra understood what the Keyblade wielder needed from him, part of him seeming to understand the idea he had. As soon as they stood beside each other, Sora activated a Link with Sombra, both of their weapons shining brighter. The light alone singed the Tantabus, but the duo suddenly turned into a streak of light, teleporting at blinding speeds as they struck every single part of the Tantabus, too slow to avoid them with its size and unable to see them in time. Each dual slash made it shrink more and more until it was only the size of the buildings in Ponyville.

Sora and Sombra split apart into two separate lights, skidding across the ground before running toward each other again for one more move that will end it. The unicorn stallion met with Sora underneath the Tantabus again, this time shoving his blade down into the ground, crystals quickly covering the earth around the Tantabus. Quickly pulling out the sword, the entire area turned into a massive crystal of light, trapping the nightmare inside it. Sora pointed his Keyblade up into the air, firing a beam of light at the peak of the giant crystal, splitting it into smaller beams like a prism as it completely engulfed everything inside it. The blinding light forced everyone to shield their eyes as they heard the Tantabus let out a roar of agony before it stopped at the sound of the crystal shattering to pieces.

Once the light faded and everyone could see again, they all gasped in awe as the whole town sparkled with shimmering shards of crystals floating around them. In the center of where the giant crystal was, Sora and Sombra stood completely unharmed, though they were both looking down at something in front of them. Laying on the ground was the Tantabus, now at Luna's size, and incredibly weak. It struggled to stand, looking up at its foes, but as it tried to attack, there was no power left in it to create anymore bad dreams or Dream Eaters to stop them.

Sora was about to run up to the weakened Tantabus and slay it, but Sombra stopped him, holding his sword out in front of him. "No. Don't kill it. This creature needs to return to Luna." Despite how much trouble the Tantabus caused, Sora relaxed himself, trusting Sombra in dealing with the nightmare. The stallion approached it, trying to back away and run, but he turned his blade into a rope, wrapping it around the Tantabus's neck and pulling it back toward him. "No use fleeing this time. You're going back, and never causing her grief ever again."

Luna stared in awe as she watched the fight against the Tantabus in the middle of Dream Ponyville. She had no idea what had happened, knowing she didn't cast any spell while she continued keeping the dream whole. What brought her anxiety after the light shot off was the gem of her ring had disappeared. Now the dream was snowing shards of crystals from the large one that suddenly appeared around the Tantabus and possibly killed it.

(Musique por la Tristesse)

"What is happening?" Luna questioned herself. "What was that light? And what happened to the gem on my ring?"

She didn't have to wait long for answers as she saw everyone in Ponyville coming back to the square. She even saw the Tantabus, surrounded by the Keyblade wielders, but what shocked her the most was who was holding onto a crystal leash that kept her creation from escaping. Luna didn't want to believe who she was seeing guiding the Tantabus. All of Ponyville stopped once they reached the square, the Mane Six, humans, and Sombra stopped around Luna's sphere that held the dream together.

"It has been such a long time, my love," Sombra greeted.

Her ears drooped as more tears began flowing down her cheeks, finally hearing Sombra's voice again after what felt like an eternity. "...S-Sombra?" The stallion nodded his head. Luna didn't want to believe it, thinking that this was someone who dreamed him up, but she was able to tell who and what was a dream or not. It was really him, and he bore the symbol of a Dream Eater on his chest as well. "...H-How?...Y-You were-?"

"Destroyed by the Crystal Heart. Yes," Sombra said. "I do not understand how I still exist, but the bearers of the Keyblade say part of my light managed to survive, despite my heart and body being destroyed by the light."

"There's always a light deep down in everyone's hearts that can never go out," Sora explained. "I really thought Sombra was dead...but, we think that light deep within his heart had found its way into your ring."

"I believe their words, being the more experienced of us with the power of one's heart, but I think we can both agree that it's some kind of miracle," Sombra added. Luna was practically overjoyed, happy to have her beloved stallion return, even if only in the dreaming world. Her joy melted as he gave her a serious look, tugging the starry nightmare forward, making it stagger to the ground in front of him. "Luna, why must you torment yourself so?"

Luna felt ashamed, lowering her gaze from Sombra's, and everyone else's. "...I-I wanted to punish myself..."

The guilt of her past weighed on her again, making the Tantabus grow a little. "Enough!" Sombra shouted, tightening the hold around the Tantabus's neck, choking it into shrinking it back down. His yell startled Luna, though he didn't show any anger toward her, or even the Tantabus; Sombra seemed worried and pitied her. "You do not deserve such a thing. I know why you created this infernal nightmare, but somepony like you does not need to be hurt more than you already have."

"B-But I almost destroyed Equestria again!" Luna argued.

"It was an accident," Sombra assured calmly, stepping closer to Luna's magical barrier. "Everything you have done in the past has already been done. It was not your fault you had turned into Nightmare Moon; the fault lies with the ponies of your life who were either not there for you or didn't care. Your older sister, myself, your subjects from a millennia ago." Luna looked down sadly, unable to let go of the loneliness she had felt back then when no one appreciated her except for Sombra, Celestia ignoring her, and the dramatic breakup the couple had when the stallion was afflicted by the power of darkness. "Times have changed now, and now you are respected like you wished to be back then.

"Every single one of your subjects from this town alone look up to you, and you have made many friends of them. Even on the holiday dedicated to your alter ego, Nightmare Moon." The alicorn looked out to the townsponies, all of them becoming friends with her after her first Nightmare Night. Despite how awkward it was to celebrate a holiday involving scaring everyone half to death, she got used to how everything goes and even found a fan in Pipsqueak, the little colt there in the crowd waving his hoof at her. "Everyone forgives you for the past, and even for creating this creature who managed to get loose from your own dream. We forgive you, but you need to forgive yourself and let the pain of the past go as you look toward the future. Do you trust us and believe what we see you as today?"

Seeing all the looks on everyone, none of them showed any anger toward her for having the Tantabus nearly escape and destroy their home or constantly haunt their dreams every night. She was so blinded by her own mistakes, she didn't believe everyone would forgive her. It had been several years since anyone a thousand years ago would actually remember seeing what she had done as Nightmare Moon, and she's made friends with someone like Sora, easily able to make friends and risked his own life protecting Twilight and her friends' and saved her from her darkness.

Luna gave Sombra a small grin, finally deciding to not let her past mistakes haunt her for the rest of her life. "I do."

The Tantabus let out what sounded like a groan, but Sombra silenced it as he kicked the nightmare forward. "Get back to where you belong," he said, releasing it from its leash.

Unable to escape now, the starry doppelganger walked into Luna's barrier and inside her, back to where it belonged. Luna looked out to her friends and now revived lover before her magic finally gave out, dropping the large dream as everything faded to white.

Back inside the castle, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike woke up, morning already here as the sun shone through the windows. Luna rested in the middle of the room, heavily exhausted after using up so much energy, but she had a smile on her face as she appeared to be dreaming. Appearing through the light were the Keyblade wielders, this time safely exiting instead of getting flung out like last time.

"Well, looks like Luna's finally forgiven herself for what she did as Nightmare Moon," Twilight said. "And...Sombra's still alive."

"Only now, he's a Dream Eater," Riku added. "...Is it even possible for someone to have lost their heart to become a Dream Eater?"

"I'd rather not try to find answers about anything involving revivals of how strong one's heart can be," Aqua said. "Xehanort's return just complicated matters, Ven's light being inside Sora's for all these years is something I still can't wrap my head around...I guess part of his light could have been subconsciously transferred, but even then, it would take forever just to figure out how it's possible for someone to come back at all after losing their heart at least once..." Aqua sighed and leaned against one of the beds. "...Master Eraqus probably won't come back. Neither of the Keyblade wielders in the Keyblade War would come back. So many questions, and no answers..."

"Maybe it is a miracle," Sora said, looking down at Luna as she slept peacefully. He had a pretty good idea what the alicorn was dreaming about, but as much as he wanted to find out what was going on in her dream, it was probably something only meant for her and Sombra. "How about we talk about this somewhere else? And maybe get something to eat? I'm starving."

The others agreed, making their way out of the bedroom quietly as they let Luna rest.

Inside Luna's dream, she sat on a small island in the middle of a lagoon, the evening sky clear with bright stars and the full moon giving some light to the dream earth below. Sombra sat beside her as they looked out beyond the water, nightly flora growing on different islands as they sat under a flowery tree with purplish-pink petals. The two had sat in silence after Dream Ponyville was finally released, though it was Luna who was mostly quiet.

"Are you alright, Luna?" Sombra asked. "I had expected more tears from our reunion."

"I think I'm fine," she said. "...I still can't believe you're alive, Sombra." She leaned down and nuzzled the stallion, who returned the gesture as they moved closer to each other. "I really missed you."

"So have I," he said. "I hope you can forgive me for that letter I gave you. I didn't want you to see me as that monster."

"...I was hurt, but after a thousand years, I understand why you did that." Luna let out a sad sigh, resting her cheek against Sombra's. "...So many regrets...If only things didn't turn out this way."

"Even if a change in our lives had occurred, I would not have lived as long as you or Celestia has. But, as what I am now known as a Dream Eater, I'm probably as immortal as you." Sombra looked down at his chest, rubbing his hoof against the symbol now forever marked on his body. The crescent moon over his heart was not like the sigils on any of the other Dream Eaters, but as he pressed his hoof against his chest, it nearly gave way into his heart. He silently pulled out the gem from the alicorn's ring, which was what had connected him to Luna and possibly gave him life again. "Maybe now, we can finally be together without anything getting between us again."

"I would love that," Luna said with a smile.

"Then I would love to ask you a question I was dying to tell you before this mess started." Sombra stood up and faced Luna, holding out the gem he cut to use as his fiancée's wedding ring. As she looked at him, he kneeled down and offered the crescent gem. "Princess Luna, will you marry me?"

She already knew her answer the first time she saw the gem, but instead of remembering it as a memento of a lost lover, now it held its intended meaning, even if it was just the two of them in the dream realm. "Yes. Ever since we had been together, I had wished for you to say those words to me."

With a wide grin, Sombra placed the gem back in its place on top of the ring worn on Luna's horn. For the first time in what felt like forever, the betrothed couple moved closer and shared a kiss. It was just as memorable as their first way back then, becoming more passionate as their hooves roamed over each other's bodies. Before it got too heated, Luna pulled away, both of them panting as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Sombra asked.

"Umm...I'm asleep in Twilight's bedchambers," she answered. "Perhaps we can hold off on anything too physical until I am in my own room?"

"I think I can wait," the stallion said with a seductive smirk. His horn glowed, Luna suddenly yelping as she felt something pinch her flanks, her face turning pink in embarrassment. She leered at him with an angry pout, unflinching as he gave her muzzle a light kiss. "Not sure how much patience I have left in me. A thousand years without relief can be very aggravating." Sombra chuckled and nuzzled Luna again, giving her soft kisses on her neck every once in a while to help her lighten up, which worked as she leaned her head toward him with soft moans rumbling in her throat. After giving her neck a little attention, he slowly trailed his way back up to her muzzle, planting a gentle kiss upon her lips. "...So, when do we tell your sister?"

"...About what?" Luna asked nervously.

"About me being alive," he said. "And when we can plan your dream wedding. I already plan on making Sora my best stallion."

Ignoring how their wedding will be planned out, Luna was really worried how Celestia would take the news about Sombra's return as a Dream Eater. Not only that, but she also needed to tell her the truth about how she had been feeling after fearing the worst about their relationship as sisters. If ruling a kingdom was difficult, then trying to be honest with her own older sister about how the guilt of her past continued haunting her felt like diving off a cliff without wings. She let out a sigh and looked out to the water, wondering how the princess of the sun will react.

"...I'll talk to her later this evening before she goes to bed," Luna said. She was given a serious look from her fiancé, not letting her bottle up anymore secrets. "I swear, I'll tell her. Don't give me that look."

"I'll be sure to remind you about it every hour," he said. Relaxing a little, Sombra laid down beside Luna and rested his head along her neck, looking out at the reflective light of the moon in the lagoon. "But, for now, I want to spend this time with you."

Luna rested her head in her hooves as she looked out at the vast lagoon water, content and safe with Sombra by her side once again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he responded back, nuzzling her neck as the couple rested in the dream world.


	110. Made in Manehatten

(DayDream Upon Neverland)

The following week after stopping the Tantabus had a few interesting things happen for a certain unicorn mare. Rarity had finally gotten started on making a chain of boutiques by starting a second shop up in Canterlot after finding the best location. Everyone was proud of her, and even though she manages the one in Ponyville, she entrusted the store to a mare named Sassy Saddles as the manager of her new store: Canterlot Carousel. Sassy was a light blue unicorn with an orange mane with light amber stripes, though her cutie mark was always concealed under the dress she wore. Things were ok at first as Sassy had a multi-step plan to make the boutique a success, but it involved creating the same dress that Twilight modeled in, dubbed the Princess Dress, which unfortunately made Rarity's fashion designing inspirations dwindle to nothing as she made the same exact outfit over and over again.

It wore on Rarity heavily as she was being bossed around by her manager while she was the owner of the store. She even tried to make a bit of a change to one dress, giving it a bit more sparkle with some colorful gems sewn in, but a customer who wanted the dress wanted it exactly as she saw it was advertised as. She finally blew up when Sassy unintentionally named the boutique as her own with her successful plan, sick of being treated like the employee when she employed the mare to help her, not give her orders and try to take her store. Rarity then set up a going-out-of-business sale in her anger, no longer willing to deal with how Canterlot manages their shops, though that had changed after some customers for the sale tried on the dresses she had made before the popular Princess Dress ruined her creative nature. The boutique is still open, with Sassy Saddles still managing after realizing how much of a mess she made and why her multiple step plan for a successful boutique turned out badly for other stores.

Then there was the fiasco involving the Wonderbolts where Rarity and Rainbow Dash took part at a special banquet the night before Spitfire suddenly disappeared. It turned out that a soon-to-be retired Wonderbolt named Wind Rider had framed Rainbow Dash to keep her from becoming a Wonderbolt and keep his speed record from being broken. He ended up luring Spitfire away with a fake letter from her mother telling her she had Pegasitis and needed a flower called an ice iris, a flower grown in the Crystal Mountains that's impossible to find at this time of year. Spitfire's mom, Stormy Flare, was actually fine and came to watch the team practice their maneuvers for the show, and Rarity managed to find Wind Rider out and permanently retire the stallion as a Wonderbolt, banning him from any event once Rainbow Dash found Spitfire and brought her back just in time before the show. When everyone else had heard about what happened, they thought the future Wonderbolt was never going to reach her dream goal, but Rarity's detective skills, honing her fictional detective idol's intuition to save her friend's career, even if Rainbow thought talking to witnesses about anything not relevant to the crime wasn't all that helpful.

Inside the Castle of Friendship, today was quite a normal day with no trouble. Twilight, Riku, and Spike were in the library, though the alicorn flipped through the pages of the books she grabbed out of boredom. She blew a raspberry as she plopped one book on the growing pile of "unread" books, sighing heavily multiple times as she slumped down in her seat.

"Yes, Miss Sighs-Alot?" Riku asked, grinning amusingly at his bored girlfriend.

"I'm bored," she said.

"But you're reading," Spike pointed out.

"I've read all these books already," Twilight stated, Riku gasping in mock horror.

"Oh no! Already!?" the stallion said sarcastically. "Well, I think we need to find more books Twilight hasn't read yet!"

Twilight didn't find Riku's mocking her funny like Spike did, smacking him in the head with one of the books beside her. "Stop making fun of me, or I'll cast a barrier spell around this castle and keep you outside for a month!"

"Twilight and her books are a pretty serious issue, Riku," Spike reminded as the stallion rubbed his head.

"Ever since the Tantabus incident, it's been so slow lately. I need something to do!" Twilight complained, slamming her hooves down on the table.

"Want to do some training?" Riku suggested, but the mare shook her head.

"I actually want to fight some Heartless," she grumbled. "I think I've trained enough to try fighting some on my own."

"Without relying on your Harmony Links?" Twilight remained quiet, giving her response just from her silence. Riku stood up from his seat, being mindful of the books beside the alicorn that could be used as projectiles if he said the wrong thing as he approached her. He wrapped his forelegs around her neck, ignoring Spike rolling his eyes as he went back to the exciting adventure of his comic book. "Maybe you and I could go somewhere? No one else, no interruptions?"

Twilight blushed heavily at the many thoughts running through her head on what they could do together. Before she could give her answer, they heard Rarity shriek in excitement from the throne room.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Rarity called out. The alicorn got up from her seat and ran to meet with her friend, making Riku grumble in agitation as he and Spike followed after her. Once they reached the room, they saw Rarity by the map, her cutie mark glowing as it called for her. "Thank goodness! It looks like I was called by the-!"

They heard the front doors of the castle open, Applejack, Aqua, and Terra making their way to the throne room as well. "Sorry Ah'm late!" Applejack said. "Ah got here as fast as Ah could!"

"Seems like the map is calling us as well," Aqua said.

"Finally!" Twilight cheered. "We've been summoned! Where's the map taking us!?"

"Twilight, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but..." Riku pointed at his love's flanks, making her look down to see her cutie mark wasn't glowing. She let out another bored sigh as she leaned against the Cutie Map. Patting the alicorn on the shoulder in pity, he looked out to the map and saw where the trio of diamonds, apples, and two Keyblades were floating over the city of Manehattan. "Looks like there's a problem in Manehattan."

"Manehattan!?" Rarity squealed excitedly. "I have been simply dying to go back there!"

Twilight looked up from her misery of not being able to go by the map's command again, noting the specific area of the city the illusion of Rainfell and Ends of the Earth were pointing at. "It looks like they're pointing to a specific neighborhood in Manehattan."

While Rarity was excited to head back to Manehattan, Applejack, Terra, and Aqua didn't share the same enthusiasm. "But why us as well?" Applejack asked. "Ah mean, the map callin' me to the city?"

"Yeah. Big cities aren't my forte either," Terra said, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared down at the city on the map. "Being raised in the Land of Departure is like a world of solitude, silence, and nature."

"Well, it's called the four of us for a reason," Aqua said. She looked closely at the Cutie Map, finding no sign of any black dots where Heartless might be hiding. "No Heartless in the area, though the friendship problem we might have to figure out on our own."

"And how are we supposed to know about our mission?" Applejack questioned. "That neighborhood probably has twice as many ponies than all of Ponyville."

Rarity scoffed in offense. "More like three times!" she corrected. "Why, it's not only home to the Haypacking District; it's also home to the Fashion District!" Looking over at Twilight, Rarity could see the longing of going on another map mission, disappointed that she wasn't able to go this time. "It's a shame you weren't called as well, darling. You did end up a fan of the hustle and bustle of Manehattan last time."

"It is an exciting city, and there were so many other places I didn't get to go to during our last visit," Twilight said. "Museums, historical landmarks, and the libraries..." Riku could practically see stars in the alicorn's eyes as she daydreamed about going to all the places involved with history or literature her nerdy mind was desperate to explore. Twilight quickly shook her head, grinning nervously. "But this is your mission! No need to worry about me! I've got...plenty of books to keep me busy!"

She swiped away Spike's comic, holding it upside down as she continued failing to hide her disappointment. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Or, you could come with us and enjoy the sights?" Aqua suggested.

"No, no!" Twilight assured, even if part of her screamed at her to say yes. "I must follow the rules the map gives us! Only the ponies with their cutie marks called must accomplish this mission!"

"...The Cutie Map has rules?" Terra asked in confusion.

"Wait! I just remembered something!" Rarity exclaimed. "The Sisterhooves Social is tomorrow!"

"Aww, shoot," Applejack muttered. "We're gonna have to miss it. There's no tellin' how long we'll be in Manehattan. Ah hope Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle won't get too upset, mostly Apple Bloom. She was really lookin' forward to this year."

"Let's get some things packed up and head off to Manehattan," Aqua said. "If we can solve this problem before tomorrow, you might be able to make it to the Sisterhooves Social on time."

The quartet left the room and began getting themselves ready for their trip to Manehattan. As soon as they were out of sight, Riku gently took the comic Twilight held in her aura, flipping it rightside up for her.

"You had that upside down," he reminded. "And you read them left to right like an actual book."

His joke didn't make the alicorn feel better, earning a slap on the nose with the comic she rolled up. "Let's do more training," she grumbled before stomping out of the castle.

Riku let out a groan, smacking his head down on the Cutie Map while Spike grabbed his comic and continued reading. "I think you're in trouble."

"And we aren't going to have a pleasant evening alone together now," the stallion mumbled, his voice muffled with his face planted on the flat, crystal table.

The train ride was uneventful as Rarity, Applejack, Aqua, and Terra finally arrived in Manehattan. This was the first time Terra had ever been in the city, looking far more intimidating to be in than the likes of Radiant Garden. The more modern buildings packed tightly in a bustling population always active and noisy didn't suit the two Keyblade wielders and farm pony, but the fashionista didn't seem too bothered by it as she practically dreamed of being known in big cities like Manehattan and Canterlot. Once the train arrived at the station, they left along with the other passengers, Terra being the unfortunate pack mule for Rarity and her "light" traveling suitcase.

"Oh, Manehattan!" Rarity said, leaping up onto a light pole and hung off it as she admired the city. "What you do to me!"

"You mean giving away gems to every random stranger you meet and going broke in the process due to your generosity?" Aqua asked while also reminding the unicorn of what happened last time.

"I forgot you mentioned coming to this place," Terra said as the group of four continued on their way to find the friendship problem they need to solve. "I don't know how you're supposed to find anything with all the buildings looking so similar."

"Thankfully, we're not going to any of the busier districts," Aqua said. "Kinda don't want to go back to that hotel we stayed at last time."

"Why's that?" Terra asked curiously.

While the blue unicorn stammered, wanting to change the subject, Applejack answered for Aqua. "She kinda got herself drunk one night and thought Sora was Ven."

Terra stopped and stared at Aqua in shock. "...You drank alcohol? And got wasted?"

"That was the only time!" Aqua exclaimed sadly. "I was upset at Rarity for giving away everything she had, I was so stressed out and miserable without you and Ven along with being the only remaining Keyblade Master of our generation left..." She sighed and drooped her head in shame. "I was in desperate need to just...forget everything and try to find some semblance of normality on my own...I got drunk after a few bottles, but it didn't really help me. Just made the feelings worse and made me say stupid things that should have stayed in my thoughts..."

Terra was speechless, feeling bad for her after all the emotional trauma she had endured. He stood next to her and wrapped a hoof around her withers.

"I didn't think you would resort to drowning your sorrows in a bottle, but after what you went through, I can see why," he said. "My first experience while I was here was more physically damaging than emotional."

"You drank, too?" Aqua asked in surprise. "...What did you break?"

"Not my bones, at least," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Let's just say I had to pay back a lot of bits to fix up the tavern because of my overwhelming strength in my drunken stupor."

"You weren't around any mares, were you?" the blue unicorn questioned with a leer.

"I didn't fool around with any of them, if that's what you're insinuating." Aqua raised a brow, but she was willing to believe him, for now.

The group continued on their way to the section of Manehattan they were supposed to be in, though with a couple setbacks. With how busy the streets and sidewalks were, everyone was constantly moving to get from point A to point B. Applejack, unfortunately, had some trouble just from crossing the street, accidentally bumping into the Manehattans and apologizing, though they were pretty rude to her. Then there was a moment where Rarity stopped a mare from buying a salespony's collection of hats, thinking it was the problem they were searching for while also ruining the stallion's business by giving that mare a better hat free of charge. The white unicorn's generous act clearly wasn't the solution, and they were nowhere near the area they were sent to.

After apologizing to the hat salespony, they continued on their way, asking the ponies they passed if there was any trouble needed solving. Sadly, no one bothered to speak with them, having their own agendas to follow. Rarity even attempted to build a booth, calling out to passersby about friendship advice.

"Friendship advice!" the unicorn announced. "Anypony looking for friendship advice!"

Again, no one paid the mare any attention. "Good grief," Terra groaned, rubbing his hoof against his face. "This is why I prefer smaller towns or villages. A big place like this just ends up getting you lost, and you meet a bunch of strangers who don't care if they trample over you getting to their destination."

"Radiant Garden was kind of like a city," Aqua said. "Although, it was a castle town and we didn't explore much of it while stopping the Unversed."

"Do we even know what we're supposed to do?" Applejack questioned. "Ah still can't figure out why the map would send the three of us. There ain't no Heartless or anythin' here to hunt here, are there?"

"The map didn't show any dark blips in the city, so, thankfully, no threats," Aqua said. "I wish there were so we could have some use here, but this problem needs to show itself just like it had for Sora, Riku, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash in Griffonstone."

"Well, there must be some reason why the map chose you three as well," Rarity said, ignoring her booth since it wasn't working. "I have no clue what it is, but we can't keep walking up to every single pony here in this side of town until we find out what we're supposed to-" Suddenly, a flyer flew into Rarity's face as she yelped in surprise. Peeling it off of her, she read it aloud to the others, seeing it was only made recently. "'Please help us restore our long-lost but beloved tradition, the Midsummer Theater Revival. There's a guest performance by a local theater troupe, the Method Mares, as well as games, food, and much, much more. This event promises to bring our Bronclyn neighbors together and restore our sense of community, but there's so much to do and we need your help.'"

"A community event here in Manehattan, huh?" Aqua said. "I wonder what the acting troupe will perform."

Rarity gasped as she saw who was requesting help for the Revival. "Oh my! The contact for this flyer is from Coco Pommel!"

"Coco's setting this up?" Aqua asked. "I haven't seen her in a while. Hopefully she's doing a lot better working with your designer friend over Suri Polomare."

"This must be why we're here!" Rarity said. "And you three were worrying why the map called us here."

"That's something we can look into," Terra said, but as he looked around at the busy streets, he wasn't sure if there was any way they could reach where Coco Pommel lived before nightfall. "That is, if we can get out of this street corner..."

(The Afternoon Streets)

Eventually, night soon did fall, but they made it to where Coco currently lived. As soon as the mare saw who was at her front door in her apartment, she was surprised to see Rarity and Aqua again and overjoyed to hear they had come across one of her flyers. She welcomed them inside and gathered in the living room, Aqua introducing the timid fashionista to Terra as they caught up on lost time.

"I can't believe you found one of my flyers," Coco said as placed a tray with several teacups, some tea, and a plate of teacakes for her guests. "That's quite a coincidence, don't you think?"

"Applejack, Aqua, Terra, and I have specifically been summoned to Manehattan by the Cutie Map to help you. Clearly, not a coincidence at all, darling," Rarity said, sipping some of her tea.

"Actually, we're not really sure if that's really the case, Coco," Aqua corrected. "Until we're positive that's why we're here, we're happy to help with this Midsummer Theater Revival that's going on."

"Speaking of, what is it about?" Terra asked.

"It's an outdoor play held at the community park," Coco explained, grabbing a scrapbook and opened the pages to a few pictures, some of them featuring a filly Coco Pommel taking part in some of the plays in the past. "For many years, local theater troupes would perform, and everypony in the neighborhood would help make the costumes, design the sets, and bring food and beverages to share during the performance."

Looking through the pictures, it at least brought back some sense of normality to the three ponies who weren't as fond of city living, almost like being a part of their own homes. "Looks fun. I bet it's going to be a great event."

"It was, until a few years ago," Coco said sadly. Wondering why her attitude shifted from nostalgic to sadness, she pointed at a mare in one of the pictures giving Coco the flower accessory she had in her mane today. She was a pale yellow earth pony wearing big red-rimmed glasses, light-pale two-toned blue mane and tail with a stitched heart with two pins on it as her cutie mark, wearing a purple jacket with a fluffy white collar and a large beaded necklace. "This is Charity Kindheart. She was a well-known costume designer on Bridleway.

"She was the pony who started the Midsummer Theater Revival as a way to share her passion for theater with the neighborhood. Now matter how busy she was, she always made her time for the Revival." Just from the slightly frazzled and tired look on her face from the photos, they could tell Charity was exhausted, yet she still did a lot of hard work for that year's Revival with Coco back then. Coco closed the book and set it down on the coffee table. "But when she moved to live closer to her grandfoals, the neighborhood lost sight of the tradition she started. Along with sense of community it used to have."

"Hey, I'm trottin' here!" one of the ponies outside shouted, Terra spotting an elder mare yelling at a taxi driver for nearly running into her when the crosswalk wasn't lit for pedestrians to safely cross.

"That and no sense at all for walking out into traffic," the stallion added.

"And no one else has offered to take over for Charity?" Aqua asked.

"I've been trying to, but I just got last-minute request to alter the costumes for the cast of My Fair Filly," Coco said, already showing signs of panic at the heavy workload she had given herself bringing back the Revival. "I haven't even attracted a single volunteer from my flyers, and I've barely made much progress with those costumes, or the Revival!"

"Say no more, darling," Rarity said. "You finish your work while we gather up some more volunteers tomorrow who will lend you a helping hoof."

"You bet your boots we will!" Applejack said.

"Oh, I don't wear boots. They chafe my calves when I walk." The four ponies looked at each other as Coco failed to know the expressed statement the farm pony made.

"That was just an expression, Coco," Aqua said.

"Oh," Coco said, giggling nervously with a light blush in embarrassment.

(Just Wondering)

As soon as morning came, Aqua, Terra, Rarity, and Applejack headed out into the city to search around for some more willing volunteers for the Revival. Coco was generous enough to let them stay the night, seeing as it would be difficult to find a hotel room at that point due to how busy the city can get with tourists or business ponies filling up the rooms. They expected maybe a few ponies who would help give a hand, but no one seemed to bother lending not even a couple of hours of their time to do something beneficial.

Most of the ponies did have busy schedules, though whether or not their businesses were all that busy, they all didn't seem to have any time at all. They started with a stallion at a newsstand, who stated it was never a good time for him to lend a hand when there were only a few customers they saw buying the news of the day. A popcorn vendor was a bit rude as she said she didn't want to bother with someone else's problems when she had some of her own. But the worst of them was a pretty rich, business savvy stallion who ran an import/export business for hay and oats, who actually remembered the Midsummer Theater Revival. He claimed he didn't have any time to spare to help, yet he was at the park lounging on a raft in the pond.

The quartet came back with no one else's assistant, some a bit irate at the "very busy stallion" having a vacation when he was too busy working. "Ok, I hate that guy," Terra grumbled. "We should have popped his raft after telling us he was too busy while he was sunbathing with a business suit on. Clearly, he has a lot of freetime for having a very tough business. Try training for hours on end fighting the threat of darkness, possibly with several days or weeks without sleep!"

"I was thinking of freezing the water myself," Aqua said.

"That, too," Terra agreed.

"As much as Ah understand how y'all are upset by that last pony, Ah don't think that would solve the problem," Applejack said. "Ah don't know how we're gonna break the bad news to Coco..."

When they arrived at Coco Pommel's apartment, they told her the bad news. "This is an absolute nightmare!" Coco exclaimed. "I finally finished the alterations for My Fair Filly, but I barely started the costumes for the Revival! And the Method Mares are coming by the park soon for the fitting and rehearsal!"

"I'll help you with the costumes, darling," Rarity volunteered.

"But what about the park?" Coco asked. "It's in desperate need of repairs, and the sets still need to be built!"

"Well, Ah know a thing or two about fixin' things," Applejack said.

"I'll help with the repairs as well," Terra volunteered. "If it's possible, the map could have brought us here to help volunteer with the Revival. No one else is going to lift a hoof, but we're willing to work. I mean, how bad does it even look, anyway?"

"...Oh wow..." As they reached a section of the park that always held the Midsummer Theater Revival, the whole park was a mess: grass and weeds overgrown, the stage broken and in disrepair, even moss began growing on some of the statues in the abandoned park. "...Foot, enter mouth."

"No one even bothered to keep this section of the park in proper condition," Aqua said in shocked awe. "Unbelievable. Terra, you sure you and Applejack can handle this?"

"Cleaning the whole of the Land of Departure was more hard work than pruning thousands of weeds and fixing a stage," the stallion said. "We've got this. You help Rarity and Coco finish the costumes. It would go by faster with three sewers making the costumes and fitting them for the Method Mares."

"Alright. Hopefully we'll finish them soon before they arrive." Coco, Rarity, and Aqua headed back to the earth pony mare's home to finish the costumes for the Revival, leaving Terra and Applejack alone with the overgrown park.

"...Well, better get started," Applejack said. "It's gonna be a long few hours of work."

(Piccolo Resto)

Both earth ponies got to work as they grabbed a lot of gardening equipment and plenty of trash bags for the remains of the infested grass. Terra took off his attire to keep any grass stains off his clothes, placing them over to a nearby bench that has seen better days, only for it to break apart just from the pile of cloth. They were going to have to fix that as well as the stage beside it.

The first to go were the pesky weeds, and there were thousands of them. Terra could slice them all down with his Keyblade, but with their roots still buried in the ground, they could grow back with twice the amount of pesky weeds within a matter of weeks. If Applejack did this on her own, she would have been as exhausted as the one year of Applebuck Season where she tried to harvest all the apples by herself. It took the duo quite a while to pull them out, but they got them, at least several bags filled to the brim piled up by the curb outside the park.

"Ok, weeds mostly pulled out," Terra said as he wiped his brow after heaving the bags out of the park, Applejack now mowing the long blades of grass down. She was already getting tired as she went on autopilot, mowing down grass row by row. She didn't pay attention to where she was going as she began mowing by the dilapidated stage, Terra's clothing swept away slightly from the broken bench by a slight wind and floated right in the mare's path. As the stallion returned, he gasped as he saw his clothes about to be torn to shreds. "Applejack! Stop mowing the-!"

It was already too late. Before she realized it, Applejack accidentally running the mower over Terra's clothes. She winced and saw the tears made into the hakama and shirt, the armor unscathed as it was made of a metal that was magically reinforced. Terra groaned, now forced to walk around without his clothes on as they were in need of repair.

"Sorry," Applejack apologized, pulling the clothing out of the blades of the mower. "Ah wasn't payin' attention."

"Aww man." Terra winced as he got a closer look at the tears. It wasn't all that bad with the several torn parts of his outfit, but he knew Aqua was going to have a field day when she saw this. "I hope Aqua can fix this and not beat me up with my armor pieces in fury."

Placing his clothing somewhere where nothing can happen to them any further, Terra continued working with Applejack. Eventually, they managed to mow the grass and cut away any overgrown branches from the trees and bushes and moved on to the stage and set. Seeing how close it was for the Method Mares to arrive, they started on the set, painting some of the backdrops right as Rarity, Coco, and Aqua returned with the fitted costumes.

"So, how's everything going?" Rarity asked.

"And why are you not wearing your clothes, Terra?" Aqua questioned, though her eyes couldn't help but roam over her boyfriend's muscular form.

"We're going as fast as we can," Terra said, not looking where he was stepping as he placed his hoof in the nearby paint bucket. Growling, he flailed his hoof to shake it off, managing to get it off while leaving part of his leg blue. "As for my clothes...They got a bit diced by the mower earlier."

"What!?" He pointed over toward the stage where his clothes were safely kept away from the ground to avoid getting sliced up or dirty. Aqua levitated the tattered clothes over to her and looked it over. "Ok, it doesn't look that bad and can be repaired, but how did this get sliced by a mower!? Did you throw them in its way!?"

"I blame the broken bench," Terra said. "...Which we still need to fix."

"Well, we still have plenty of time," Rarity said. "Everything's going to be-"

"Excuse us." Standing behind the group were four ponies, two mares and two stallions, all four of them dressed like they were professionals in the performance arts. "Is this where the Midsummer Theater Revival is supposed to be?"

"We're here for the dress rehearsal?" one of the mares asked.

"Yes!" Coco answered. "We just finished putting the finishing touches on the costumes."

The ponies known as the Method Mares looked over the outfits, then over at the unfinished stage and the two earth ponies covered in sweat, dirt, and small splotches of paint. "At least the clothing looks professional."

Terra and Applejack rolled their eyes, being the only ones who actually did all the work trying to get everything ready for them. "We'll do a dry run of the play, then we'll get fitted into our costumes."

One of the mares stepped up onto the stage, making the earth ponies working on restoring the park panic. "Wait, we haven't-!" The wood under the mare began to crack, the boards already giving way as the added weight of the pony began making the awning of the stage suddenly fall. Moving quickly, Terra leapt up and dash through the air, grabbing her and sending them both out of harm's way as the entire stage collapsed. Everyone stared in shock at the debris of the stage, the lack of care into it leaving it a deathtrap with all the rotted, old wood. "-...reinforced the stage..."

"So much for the theater," Terra mumbled to himself as he helped the mare back up on her hooves. Looking at Coco, the mare was devastated as all her hard work to bring back the Midsummer Theater Revival for everyone was all for nothing. "Or the Revival..."

They returned to Coco's apartment, the mare feeling hopeless as she looked down at the park from her balcony, staring at the crumbled stage. Applejack and Terra got themselves washed up of the grime from working on the overgrown park and the paint from trying to create the sets. The two earth ponies and unicorns tried to figure out what to do next, wondering why they were sent here when everything they did seemed fruitless.

"I just don't understand," Rarity muttered. "The map summoned us to solve a friendship problem, but why the four of us? I think it would have been easier for Aqua to use her magic and clean up this mess."

"Yes, but that would be the easy way out," Aqua said. "If this Revival was meant to be a community effort, that means putting hard work into something. Besides, those costumes would have taken all day to finish without me helping you two."

"Well, Ah know why Rarity's here; she's Coco's friend," Applejack said. "But me and Terra couldn't finish somethin' this big within a few hours."

"We're going to come back to Ponyville as failures!" Rarity exclaimed dramatically.

Before she got too dramatic, Aqua shoved a hoof in Rarity's mouth. "We're not giving up on this. The Midsummer Theater Revival is still going to happen."

"How?" Coco asked, overhearing them as she looked down at the busted stage. "The park is still a mess, we don't have any refreshments, to serve, and no stage for the Method Mares to perform on." She sighed heavily as she leaned over the railing. "All I wanted was to live up to Charity's example and bring my neighborhood together again..."

"Then let's focus on what we can do," Aqua said. "We might not be able to do everything, but something's better than nothing, right?"

"I guess," Coco said. "But what can we possibly do?"

"We can still hold the play, at least," Terra said. "We just need to build a new stage. Not as big as the last one, but big enough for their performance. Refreshments or no, that's the one important part of the Revival Charity had set in motion, right?"

"...That is true," Coco mumbled.

"Then let's go make us a new stage," Applejack said.

It didn't take long for Applejack and Terra to build a new stage, facing it out to the street for everyone passing by to see and hopefully get some of the other neighbors' attention. During that time, the Method Mares had been fitted in their costumes and rehearsed their roles, ready to perform once it was finished. Once everything was set up, the performing group got the go ahead as the earth ponies climbed down from the stage to join Rarity, Coco, and Aqua to watch the play.

The curtain rose, two of the ponies of the performance group standing on stage, one of them a mare dressed like Charity Kindheart while the other a stallion as the CEO of a designing company. "Excuse me, I'm Charity Kindheart. I'm here about the open design position. I brought some samples of my work." "Charity" pointed behind her, revealing a cardboard prop of the designs used as the samples meant to be shown, even if they seemed sloppy like the backdrop behind the actors. "I'm sorry I'm late.

"I had the hardest time finding my way here. I just moved here, and I kept mixing up the street names! I had a map, but I dropped it in a puddle, which only made the street names harder to read!" she exclaimed in despair, acting a bit too dramatic for the scene.

"Ok, if this is a retelling of Charity Kindheart's life before she created the Revival, then that mare's putting too much drama into it," Terra whispered to Aqua.

"At least it's a little interesting to know a bit more about her in her younger years," Aqua whispered back.

As the Method Mares performed, they began catching a few wandering eyes from the ponies out on the street, some of them staying behind in curiosity as they joined the five ponies already watching. Walking in on stage left, the other stallion in the performing group in his costume made his appearance.

"Excuse me, but your next appointment is here," he said.

"Alright, send him in," the CEO actor said, turning back to "Charity". "I'm sorry, but based on these samples, I just don't think this is the place for you." "Charity" gasped dramatically, which made Terra roll his eyes at the over-exaggerated shock. "Now, don't get me wrong. These clothes are all exquisite and well-made, but more theatrical than avant-garde. Have you considered costume design? I have a contact on Bridleway. If you are interested, I can put you in touch with him."

The scene ended with the curtains falling as the performing ponies in the back began setting things up for the next scene of the play. More ponies crowded around the stage as the play went on, some of them remembering fond moments of the Revivals in the past before Charity Kindheart had moved away. The community was slowly coming back together, some even bringing refreshments for others to enjoy the rest of the dramatic retelling of how Charity made her life in Manehattan. Even though so much work was put into making the Revival possible between five ponies, it brought back the inspiration of the neighborhood and show them that they can take a little of their free time into helping put something like this on for the whole community.

(Eternal Memories)

Eventually, the play came to an end, the audience applauding as the Method Mares bowed to their crowd from their successful performance. "Thank you, fillies and gentlecolts!" the stallion who played as the CEO said. "Please give a warm welcome to the one who made this event possible; our neighbor, Coco Pommel!"

The audience cheered as Coco grinned, both out of glee and bashfulness. The crowd then picked her up and carried her up on stage, surprising her as her nerves almost got the better of her, but she calmed herself and cleared her throat to speak up to the ponies before her.

"Thank you all so much for coming," she said. "The Midsummer Theater Revival was always something that meant so much to me, and it seems it means quite a lot to you, too. But I can't take all the credit, though. My friends Rarity, Applejack, Aqua, and Terra helped me ever so much."

She pointed down at the four volunteers who aided her in making this event possible, the ponies all cheering for them as they stood up and walked up on stage with the Method Mares and Coco so everyone knew who they were.

"Oh, darling, please," Rarity said. "It was just a few costumes."

"And we just happened to be good with a few tools," Applejack said modestly.

"We actually had a bigger plan for the Revival at first," Terra said. "But that all kept crashing on us, so instead, we made it simple. Nothing grand or physically exerting, just something that you're able to do, because every bit of small work can count for something."

"Well, Coco and I were at a complete loss, Terra," Rarity said.

"You bet your boots we were," Coco said.

Soon, night began to fall, the crowd hanging around the stage as they discussed the play or what others who arrived later had missed. Coco was busy talking to her neighbors while Applejack, Rarity, Terra, and Aqua spoke with some of the ponies who they tried to recruit as volunteers to help them. They did admit that their schedules really were busy, and even when they had a moment to rest, they didn't think anything minuscule like pulling weeds or planting flowers would mean that much. They had promised that the next time the Midsummer Theater Revival came around, they'll do their part and help in any way possible.

As they joined the crowd to speak with Coco about next year's Revival, the quartet winced as their cutie marks began glowing, signifying their mission has been completed. "Looks like we managed to solve the issue."

"And I know exactly what it was!" Rarity said. "Aqua, you were right about using magic to fix everything; it wouldn't have been able to fix the problem. The real problem was that the ponies here in Manehattan thought they didn't have any time to do something for their community. But building that stage and keeping the play going, by doing something small, it can make a big difference, just like Terra said!"

"Eh, I just spoke from experience while hiding in the forest by that village," Terra said with a shrug. "I did a few chores and errands for the ponies there and made their lives a little easier. It's also like what Aqua and I do for the worlds when Heartless are around, though it's more hard work than easy."

"Ah don't know if those two are any way similar, but Ah could go along with that," Applejack said. "Ah think it's about time we head back home. Ah want to check on Apple Bloom and make sure she's still not too upset Ah missed out on the Sisterhooves Social with her this year."

"Oh, absolutely," Rarity agreed, but as the group began moving forward, Rarity's eyes widened as she saw someone trying to buy a scarf from a stand nearby. "Just as soon as I stop that pony over there from purchasing that dreadfully hideous scarf!"

"Oh no you don't!" Terra and Aqua said, grabbing the unicorn and pulling her away before she ran off and dragged her to the train station.

The train moved along its route on the tracks, heading back to Ponyville as Rarity, Applejack, Aqua, and Terra sat in a car by themselves. Rarity fumed over how that one pony was going to look terrible with the scarf they were going to buy as she pouted, staring out the window while Applejack reminded her not to mess with another salespony's customers like the hat salesman the other day. Sitting in the back, Aqua was busy sewing back Terra's torn clothing, borrowing the right thread and sewing materials from Coco to make them good as new.

"You know, it's going to take me a while to fix these," Aqua said.

"It's not like I did that on purpose," Terra argued, grimacing a little as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Though, maybe I should have left them at Coco's place instead."

"Yeah, you dunce," Aqua said, punching Terra's shoulder as her magic continued its work on his clothes.

Though the punch didn't phase the stallion, the mare's playful name-calling brought back some memories of the past with the duo in the Land of Departure. "...Hey, Aqua? You still remember how we first met when we were kids?"

Aqua paused in her work as she looked at him. "...Yes...And I'm glad the old Terra I first met had finally matured from the selfish brat I first met."

Terra chuckled and shook his head, wholeheartedly agreeing with his girlfriend. "Yeah. We boys can be pretty stupid when we're young..."

(Dearly Beloved)

 _In the main foyer_ _of the training grounds in the Land of Departure, a young Terra stood in the middle of the room, looking bored. The ten-year-old boy was only here in this world for a few weeks learning the basics of swordplay from his master and about the Keyblade and what they were meant to do. As he was entitled as a Keyblade Apprentice, he hated wearing the outfit he was given during his training, similar to Eraqus's though in several shades of brown. Terra yawned in boredom, only to quickly stand at attention as he heard the front doors open, his master returning from his trip._

 _Climbing up the stairs, Terra saw Master Eraqus from the corner of his eye, lacking the scar he would get later from his former friend in the future. "Were you standing there all this time, Terra?"_

 _"Yes, Master Eraqus," Terra said, showing his respect for the man who took him in and is training him in the way of the Keyblade._

 _"Well, that's good," Eraqus said. "However, today, I have brought someone else who has the same potential as you to become a Keyblade Master." The master motioned with his hand to welcome the new apprentice up to reveal themselves. Terra looked over to the stairway, only to gawk in surprise as he saw a girl with short blue hair make her appearance, wearing the smaller version of her outfit in the present. She stood beside Eraqus and waved at her new partner, but the young boy was not as excited to see her. "This is Aqua. And from this moment on, she will be training alongside you and will be your partner."_

 _"What!?" Terra exclaimed. "No way! I am not going to be training with a girl!"_

 _Aqua's smile turned into an irritated pout, stomping her foot down in offense. "What's wrong with that!?"_

 _"Girls aren't that great at fighting, and I'll just beat you in one swing, then you're gonna cry, and I'm gonna get into trouble," Terra explained, Aqua growling angrily as she wanted to show her "partner" how tough she was._

 _"Ok, that's enough, you two!" Eraqus scolded, both apprentices standing at attention and stopping their bickering. "Terra, show respect to your fellow apprentice as you would to me. As Keyblade wielders, protectors of the light, you will need to work together to face the darkness. Alone, you may be strong with the abilities you have, but together with friends and allies, you can cover each others' weaknesses and backs while also learning more about them. I do not want to see you two fighting with each other like little kids over a toy you both want. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _"Yes, Master Eraqus," they both said._

 _"Good." Suddenly, a light flashed from behind the throne in the room, Eraqus mumbling something to himself as he knew exactly who was trying to call him. "Terra, go and show Aqua around the grounds so she knows where everything is. I need to take this."_

 _Terra grumbled and let out a dejected sigh. "Yes, master," he said with a bow, leading Aqua down the stairs to the other areas of the building for her to get around._

 _He walked past each room, telling her which rooms were what in an irritated tone before ending the tour outside where most of the training occurs. "And here's where we practice fighting, stargazing, blah, blah, blah. Welcome and all that stuff."_

 _"You know, Master Eraqus told me you were nice, but you just hate me because I'm a girl," Aqua said, crossing her arms over her chest angrily._

 _"And girls aren't good at fighting," Terra stated bluntly, making the young girl even more irate. "I've been here for a few weeks already, already learned the basics, but my Keyblade hasn't come to me just yet."_

 _"Gee, I wonder why," Aqua said aloud on purpose._

 _"Well, you don't have yours yet...Do you?" he asked._

 _"No. And even if I did, I'd probably be a Keyblade Master before you because you're acting so cocky." Terra growled, turning to leer at Aqua._

 _He noticed the training Keyblades on a rack beside wooden railing on the other end of the area. "Oh really? That a challenge?"_

 _"Yeah," Aqua said._

 _"Well, how about a little 'training' right now?" Terra suggested with a smirk, walking over to the wooden Keyblades. He grabbed his favorite, a long blade he could easily lift with one hand, then grabbed the skinnier one designed to be used as a rapier. "Think fast!"_

 _He quickly tossed the skinnier training Keyblade at Aqua, the girl flinching as she failed to catch it. "H-Hey! I wasn't ready!"_

 _"In a fight, you always have to be ready," Terra recited from one of Eraqus's lessons. "And never drop your weapon, otherwise you'll end up an easy target." Aqua grumbled and picked up her training weapon. "Also, we're starting now!"_

 _"Huh?" She looked up in time to see Terra run at her. He swung wide and hard, the young girl backflipping away, keeping a firm grip on her training weapon. "That's not fair! You can't just start a duel without the both of us ready to fight!"_

 _"That's how it'll be when we fight the darkness!" Terra said as he lunged forward, taking advantage of the inexperienced girl from his basic training he already knew. "There's no rules when fighting the Heartless, or anyone else, so this is a good learning experience for your first day!"_

 _"You jerk!" Aqua shouted, backing away while avoiding the heavy swings from the boy she thought she could be friends with. At least before she was brought in by Eraqus, she was quite athletic for her age dodged Terra, attempting to block the heavier wooden Keyblade. As if fighting instinct took over, she managed to block the next swing and parried it, using his own momentum against him and caused him to stumble forward. Once he lost his balance, she thrust her weapon into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him as he fell back. "How about that?_  
 _First day ever using a weapon in training, and I knocked you flat on your back. How's that for me being a girl?"_

 _Terra coughed and rubbed his sore chest, standing back up with a grimace. He expected Aqua to smirk and show him up, but she still leered at him, disappointed in him and his behavior toward her._

 _"Lucky hit," he grumbled. "Too bad that's only going to be your last!"_

 _Terra charged again, but just like before, Aqua countered him with another parry, turning him around and kicking him away from her. Their duel lasted for half an hour, the new girl barely tired while the somewhat experienced apprentice exhausted himself using brute strength alone. Eventually, Terra stumbled back after another dodge and swift strike in the side, falling over on his back as he sported a few bruises on his body. Panting heavily, he looked up at the sky in defeat, unable to believe he was beaten by the new apprentice on her first day here, and she didn't have any experience in combat at all until today._

 _"What is going on out here?" Aqua and Terra winced as they heard Eraqus. Aqua looked behind her while Terra lifted his head up, seeing the disappointed look on their master's face as he stared them down. "I can understand your eagerness to train, but Aqua, you are not yet experienced in the ways of armed combat, and Terra, you know better than to pick a fight with your own partner before they were even ready for combat." Aqua lowered her head in shame, already in trouble her first day here. Eraqus approached her and kneeled down in front of her, gently lifting her chin up as she gazed at her master, though he had a caring glance in his eyes despite the scolding he gave them earlier. "I understand children can get into meaningless fights, and you all learn from your lessons to become better people._

 _"Since this is your first day here, I will let you off the hook, but instigate or be instigated into a senseless fight again, and you will receive a list of tasks to accomplish as punishment. Understand?" Aqua silently nodded her head in understanding. Eraqus gently placed his hand on top of her head, giving her a gentle smile before standing up and walking over to the defeated boy who started the fight. "As for you, Terra, when you get back on your feet, you are cleaning the floors of every single room on the grounds until they are spotless."_

 _Terra sighed, but he understood, taking full responsibility of his actions. "Yes, Master Eraqus." He stood up,_  
 _wincing from his injuries, but if he was still able to move, he was going to take his punishment and complete his task. As he passed by Aqua, he stopped in front of her. "...You beat me...Sorry."_

 _He then bowed to her, surprising her as she watched him as he got back up and headed back to the building. Utterly confused by his sudden apology and admitting defeat so humbly after claiming he was better, she was snapped out of her thoughts as Eraqus guided her back inside to show her her room. Once she had found her room and got acquainted with everything else in the building on her own, she decided to take a look outside as night fell. If there was one thing about Terra's version of his tour, the outer grounds on the mountains was the perfect spot for stargazing._

 _She made her way up to the higher mountain connected by the pathways to get a better view. When she reached the top, she was surprised to see Terra sitting on a bench looking up at the night sky. He must have finished cleaning the floors, too busy paying attention to the large library filled with books on future spells she will learn and what histories she would learn of this world and any others that were recorded. She slowly approached the bench and stood beside it, catching his attention from his peripheral vision._

 _"...Already done cleaning the floors?" Aqua asked._

 _"Yup," Terra said. "Came out here to stargaze?" She nodded her head, though she didn't sit beside him. "...Find your way around ok?"_

 _"...Ok, I'm really confused," Aqua said. "First, you don't like me because I'm a girl, then you challenged me to a fight, and now you're ok with me after I beat you? Or were you just messing with me and actually went easy on me to test me?"_

 _"I actually did go at you with my all," he admitted, only further confusing Aqua more. "I thought I had the advantage with a bigger Keyblade and knew more about combat than you, but I guess I got a bit careless and underestimated you." Terra rubbed his sore chest, knowing he was going to be sore in the morning. "Guess Master Eraqus was right knowing you had the potential to become a Keyblade Master. I can't dodge like that."_

 _Aqua gave up trying to figure out Terra, letting out a frustrated grunt as she sat down on the other side of the bench. "You're the weirdest boy I ever met. And you're dumb for breaking Master Eraqus's rules." The two young apprentices went silent as they looked up at the sky. Aqua glanced over at Terra, the once judgmental boy now accepting her as a companion looking at the stars. She could see the outcome of her successful win in her first duel as he occasionally rubbed any sore spots on his body. "...Did I hit you too hard?"_

 _"I can deal with it," he said casually. "You actually were pretty good for your first time. But, when we're both good and ready, I'm gonna beat you in the next duel."_

 _Aqua scoffed and rolled her eyes. "After how defenseless your fighting style is with a heavy weapon like that,_  
 _I doubt it."_

 _The two leered at each other, but they couldn't help but grin and giggle and moment later, putting aside their earlier meeting and starting over. "So, how about we start over with a clean slate? I'm Terra."_

 _Terra held his hand out to her, Aqua taking it with her own as they both shook hands. "Aqua. And, just to be sure, you're not upset you got beaten by a girl?"_

 _"Nah. I guess I needed a kick in the butt after the way I acted. Although, Master Eraqus was right about us being partners." Terra leaned over and grabbed something under the bench, pulling out the wooden Keyblades they were using. Aqua didn't even notice them as her eyes were more focused on the sky and Terra earlier than the ground. "We both have some flaws in us, and we can help each other learn about them and try to improve._  
 _Mine was thinking a girl couldn't be a fighter since the only master around was Master Eraqus, but you proved me wrong."_

 _"You're really going to help me train?" Aqua asked quizzically. "It's not a trick, is it?"_

 _"No, I swear," Terra assured. "But, one thing I know Master Eraqus is going to go over with you on the basics is your stance." He tossed Aqua her training Keyblade, this time catching it as she was ready for it. He stood up,_  
 _the girl following his example as they moved out to the wider space of the flat summit they were on. "Now, he told me that Keyblade wielders have their own style of fighting, but the basics for any swordplay is about a wide stance, firm grip, and concentration on your target."_

 _Aqua nodded her head and mimicked Terra as he widened his stance, holding his Keyblade with both hands._  
 _While he taught her what he knew, neither of them noticed they were being watched by someone from the slope leading up to the summit. Eraqus grinned as he saw his two apprentices finally get along with each other,_  
 _Terra learning a lessons about humility and working together with someone and perfect his own flaws. He turned around and headed back to the building, leaving the two children be, expecting great things from the both of them._

"A rough start in the beginning, but we quickly became friends when I finally got to know you, Terra," Aqua said as she and Terra finished reminiscing on the past. The couple looked at each other, soft smiles on their lips as they grew lost in each other's eyes. "Now, the two of us are in a relationship, surviving what should have been our last moments years ago after what happened in the Keyblade Graveyard."

"Yeah..." Terra looked out the window, seeing Ponyville out in the distance as the train got closer. He frowned, letting out a sigh, wishing their lives didn't turn out so traumatic with Xehanort using them and Ventus as his pawns. "I guess fate decided to let us know our time was never really up, no matter how much part of us was expecting it to end." He looked back at Aqua, still feeling guilty as he ended up causing her trouble just like when they first met. "And I still ended up hurting you out of my control back when-"

Aqua gently pressed her hoof against Terra's lips, silencing that thought and reminding her what he had done. "I know, but that wasn't you. I'm just really glad you and Ven are back, especially you."

She leaned her head closer and closed her eyes, pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss. Terra reciporicated, wrapping his hooves around Aqua as he returned the kiss. The unicorn moaned, wrapping her hooves around Terra's neck as she deepened the kiss. Their make-out session began to get heated as Terra lowered Aqua on her back, hooves roaming over each other as they panted, not even caring if Applejack, Rarity, or anyone else on the train finds them going at it. Unfortunately, the train making its stop kept Terra from tearing apart Aqua's clothes, making the couple groan in disappointment as they poked their heads up.

"Hey, what were y'all doin'?" Applejack asked as she and Rarity looked at them.

"...Nothing," they both said with a blush on their cheeks, remembering that they weren't alone in the car.

The train finally came to a stop at the station, the group disembarking and returning back to their homes. Now that Aqua and Terra walked back to the castle by themselves to finish what they started on the train. They'll tell everyone else what happened in Manehattan tomorrow since it was late. While walking through the halls, the couple accidentally bumped into someone coming around the corner, Terra stumbling over and landing on top of them.

"Ow! Terra, get off me!" The pony Terra was accidentally crushing under his weight was a mare, though it wasn't someone they recognized.

"What in the-?" Terra stood up and looked down, his jaw dropping as he recognized certain features on the mare: spiky, long brown hair, blue eyes, lanky body with tan fur, and a cutie mark bearing the Kingdom Keyblade. "...Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Who's wandering around in the-?" Aqua gasped in shock as she recognized the mare as well. "Oh my gosh...Sora?"

"Uhh, hehehehe. Yeah, it's me," Sora said nervously.

"...Y-You're...a mare?" Aqua questioned, Terra utterly speechless with his jaw hanging low as he pointed a hoof at Sora.

"It's...a long story with what happened today," Sora said. "Just don't let Riku see me. Or Kairi...Maybe Kairi. To make it short, I drank a potion with something called Poison Joke, its effects turning me into a mare so I could take part in the Sisterhooves Social for Sweetie Belle. More on that tomorrow when I get the cure from Zecora tomorrow, which I completely forgot to ask for while I was there yesterday to get said potion."

"...Poison what?" Terra asked, finally able to find the words to speak after hearing why Sora was a girl now.

"Oh. I read about that 'poisonous' plant," Aqua said. "It plays a prank on anyone who touches them. It's random to whoever makes contact with them, a magical property imbued in the entire flower that can cause a hilarious outcome to someone."

"Yeah, and it turns me into a girl," Sora muttered.

The stallion-turned-mare quickly made his way to his room to avoid getting spotted, not willing to risk chatting with Aqua and Terra before anyone else noticed his change, especially Riku. The couple stared at Sora until he disappeared into his room, turning to look at each other, completely forgetting what just happened.

"Yours or mine?" Terra asked.

"Yours," Aqua said, giving him a small peck on the lips to relighting the spark of their earlier endeavor on the train.

They quickly rushed over to Terra's bedroom door, the stallion barely able to open it before Aqua pounced him, sending him stumbling backward as she kissed him deeply. Right as they landed on the bed, she used her aura to shut the bedroom door and lock it tightly, not willing to have anyone interrupt them.


	111. Brotherhooves Social

(Monochrome Dreams)

Inside the Attic of the Apple farmhouse, Sora opened up the hatch as he got a first look inside. He coughed as some dust got into his lungs before climbing up to let Big Macintosh and Granny Smith climb up the ladder.

"Wow. Dusty," Sora said. He looked around at the many boxes filled with what seemed like a couple generations worth of old stuff of the family, many possibly belonging to Granny Smith and her family when she was younger. "Ever think of having a garage sale and get rid of some of these things if you don't use them?"

"Ah ain't lettin' go of any of mah stuff!" Granny Smith said. "Besides, they go to Goldie Delicious's as part of our family's history."

"Oh, yeah. She's gonna need a bigger house in the next few generations, then." Sora and Big Mac looked in the several boxes, searching for something while the elder Apple looked through the ones without requiring any heavy lifting. Sora found some interesting stuff, though they weren't what he was looking for. "So, we're looking for a ribbon?"

"Not just any ribbon," Granny said. "It's the first ribbon we gave when we first started the Sisterhooves Social, and Ah plan on givin' it to the winners of the race this year. Now if only Ah could find the darn thing!" Granny grumbled as she looked in another box. "Wish Ah remembered to label these consarn boxes..."

While they continued searching, Big Macintosh heard Apple Bloom and Applejack outside. Looking out the window, he could see his sisters playing around and having a good time, getting themselves ready for the Sisterhooves Social as it was just around the corner. They had been practicing the events for weeks and planned on getting a blue ribbon together in the race. The red earth pony frowned, feeling left out as he wished he was down there playing with his baby sister. It felt like forever ago since he entertained Apple Bloom when she was little, and because his family legacy was on the line, he stepped up to keep the farm running after what happened to his parents and Granny Smith getting older and older.

While Big Mac sadly reminisced, Sora opened one of the many boxes and found what looked like a toy dragonfly with a smiley face, a small pole jutting out from underneath it. "Well, this is a weird toy," he said to himself as he pulled it out. "Who's was this?"

"Oh, that used to be Apple Bloom's favorite," Granny said. "When Big Mac used it, she thought he was magic when he made it fly." Sora hummed curiously, grabbing the pole with both hooves and twisted it around. Giving it a hard twist and letting it go, he got what she was talking about as the spinning dragonfly hovered in the air before falling to the wood floor in front of Big Macintosh, who had noticed what Sora found. "Ah! Enough reminiscin'! Need to find that ribbon!"

"Right. Ribbon. Gotta find." Sora lifted up a few boxes and continued searching, wondering where the elder Apple placed it. "Hey, Big Mac, you got any luck finding that ribbon?" Waiting for a response, none came from the stallion. He turned around to find him, only to surprisingly not find any sign of the large red earth pony, or even hear him leave, the dragonfly toy no longer on the ground as well. "Uhh, Mac? Where'd he go?"

He soon heard Granny Smith grunt as boxes fell on top of her. Worried for the old mare, Sora hovered over the fallen pile and lifted them off of her. Luckily, landing in front of the slightly dazed elder was the ribbon they were looking for.

"Found her!" Granny said. "Ah knew it was in that one."

"Ok, we're labeling these things this weekend," Sora said with a sigh. "And maybe sending some of these things off to Goldie Delicious's cluttered museum of Apple family heritage."

"S-I-S-T-E-R-S! Which two sisters are the best? We are! Apple Bloom and Applejack forever!" the two apple sisters cheered together, perfecting their chant for the Social as they were hyped up for tomorrow.

"We're gonna win every competition at the Sisterhooves Social tomorrow!" Apple Bloom exclaimed excitedly. "Those other fillies won't know what hit 'em!"

Big Mac stepped outside the house with the old dragonfly toy in his mouth, approaching his sisters with some hope in his heart. Applejack spotted him, along with Sora after he helped Granny down from the attic.

"Hey, Big Mac!" Applejack greeted. "Did ya want somethin'?"

"Eeyup," the stallion said.

"Hold that thought," Apple Bloom interrupted. "Applejack, you are the most awesome sister ever!"

Applejack chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck bashfully at her little sister's praise. "Well, Ah think that's sweet ya hold that opinion of me, but-"

(Missing You)

"And Sora's the best big brother Ah've ever had, too!" Apple Bloom interrupted, running up to the pegasus and hugging his leg. The gesture and praise toward both his sister and honorary brother was like being stabbed with a knife to the heart for Big Mac, almost as if Apple Bloom forgot he was standing right there. "The both of y'all saved Equestria a gazillion times, y'all are both funny and strong! Probably the best older siblin's in all of Equestria!"

"Well, thanks, Apple Bloom," Sora said. "But, I'm the honorary big brother, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're still mah brother!" Apple Bloom said. "And with Applejack by mah side, Ah'm guaranteed to taste sweet, sweet Sisterhooves Social victory! Go, Apples, go, go, go, Apples, go!"

While Apple Bloom cheered, she was completely oblivious to Big Mac's feelings as he stood right in front of her while praising the two heroes over him. "Uhh, Apple Bloom? I think Big Mac has something he wants to show you," Sora said, noticing the dejected look on the stallion.

Her attention was on him as Big Mac took the dragonfly toy out of his mouth. Twisting the rod with his hooves, he twirled it and sent it flying, hovering down to the ground in front of Apple Bloom.

"Hey, is that the old toy we used to play with when I was little?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said.

"Huh. Neat." Ignoring her brother, Apple Bloom turned to Applejack. "Alright, let's get back to practicin'!" Big Mac's hopes were dashed as he turned away and headed toward the barn, letting out a depressed sigh. Applejack and Sora watched him leave while Apple Bloom continued being unintentional ignorance to her older brother's feelings. "We need one more run-through of our jugglin' routine, make sure our harmonies are tight in our song, and try to beat our best pie-eatin' time!"

"Uhh, Apple Bloom, can ya hang on a minute?" Applejack asked. "Sora and Ah need to talk with Big Mac for a moment."

"Mind if Ah start eatin' this pie without ya?" Apple Bloom asked as she pulled out a pie she had behind her.

Her honorary brother and sister didn't give a response as they made their way after Big Macintosh, so the filly took that as a confirmation and began eating the pie as fast as she could. Inside the barn, Sora and Applejack found Big Mac hammering something on an anvil.

"Hey, Big Mac?" Sora called out, the earth pony stallion turning his head to leer at his sibling and pseudo-sibling before going back to doing more chores. "You alright?"

"Eeyup," he grumbled.

"Ok, that's clearly a no," Sora said. "You're upset about something. And I have a bad feeling it's what Apple Bloom said."

"Nope," Big Mac scoffed, his tone wanting this conversation to end.

"Big Mac, ya can tell us anythin'," Applejack said. "Ya feelin' a bit left out?" He sighed heavily, his sad expression giving them the answer they needed. "Ah know Apple Bloom and Ah have been spendin' a lot of time together gettin' ready for the Social."

"And I'm usually the one getting tasked to watch her and the other two Crusaders so they don't get into too much trouble," Sora added. "But, you really don't want that responsibility on your head. It can be more exhausting than you think."

Just as Applejack wanted to discuss this more with her brother, she winced as her cutie mark began glowing, the map calling her for a mission. Apple Bloom walked into the barn after scarfing down her pie, gasping as she saw her older sister's cutie mark glowing.

"Your cutie mark! Applejack, you're bein' called by the map!" Apple Bloom cheered. "This is so cool!"

Big Mac let out a heavy sigh and grumbled. "Eeyup..."

"Ah wonder where you're bein' called to. What you're supposed to do. Obviously, it's somethin' awesome, but maybe not as awesome as Sora and him fightin' Heartless!" Apple Bloom had a sudden realization, what she expected her sister to do could end up taking a long while to accomplish. "But, if you're bein' summoned to solve a friendship problem, then that means you're gonna miss the Sisterhooves Social! And if you miss the Social, then I'm gonna miss the Social, which means Ah won't be able to taste sweet, sweet, victory!"

The filly began to panic and hyperventilate, having waited all year for this moment to take part in the Social with her big sister. Sora grabbed the filly, hugging her and petting her head to calm her down.

"Apple Bloom, breathe," he said. "It's not the end of the world if you miss the Social."

"But we never missed a single one when Ah was old enough to take part!" Apple Bloom said. "...Well, except last year, because Sweetie Belle had issues with Rarity, but that was more important back then!"

"Ah'll go and see what's goin' on at the castle," Applejack said. "Maybe it's just a false alarm."

Sora winced, knowing full well there's no way being called by the Cutie Map would mean a false alarm. Applejack left and came back a moment later to tell them the news, but for Apple Bloom, it was all terrible news.

"But ya said it was a false alarm!" she whined.

"Ah said 'maybe', sugarcube," Applejack corrected as she packed some of her things. "Unfortunately, it's not. Rarity, Aqua, Terra, and Ah have to go to Manehattan. No idea why Ah'm goin' there with two others who are just as lost as Ah would be while one of us knows her way around is a mystery to me."

"Can't ya just tell the map to wait a few more days?" Apple Bloom begged desperately.

"It doesn't work like that," Sora said. "When the map calls us, we go to where we're needed and come back when we figure out what the problem is. What kind of role models would we be if we just skipped out on something so important?"

"This can't be happenin'!" Apple Bloom whined, running up the stairs to her room. "Your extreme awesomeness is backfirin' on me!"

Apple Bloom slammed her bedroom door, making the trio wince. "Aw, shoot. Ah knew she would get upset. Can you two try to cheer her up? Ah'm not sure if Ah'll be able to make it back in time for the Sisterhooves Social tomorrow."

Sora and Big Mac nodded, though they weren't sure if there was any way to cheer Apple Bloom up while she was this devastated. Applejack left as she made her way to the train station to meet up with Rarity, Aqua, and Terra so they could accomplish their task. Knowing Rarity was also going to Manehattan, Sora wondered how well Sweetie Belle was taking this news. She wanted to take part in the Social with Rarity this year and heard Rainbow was going to take part with Scootaloo as a sister-figure, but that meant only Scootaloo was going to compete with her honorary sister.

"Well, this is going to be a crummy day," Sora said. "If only the Social was called the 'Sibling Social', that way it can allow any siblings of any gender to compete. I'm gonna see how Sweetie Belle's doing, and you can help cheer your sister up."

"Eeyup," Big Mac said, the two stallions splitting up to help their sisters.

Sora flew over to the boutique, spotting the four ponies at the station already boarding the train to Manehattan as he touched down outside the shop/house's front door. He knocked on the door, knowing Sweetie Belle was probably home, the filly opening the door for him.

"Hi, Sora," Sweetie Belle said. "If you're looking for Rarity, she's on her way to Manehattan to solve a friendship problem.

"Yeah, I know. Applejack told me the news," Sora said. "...How are you taking it considering what day tomorrow is?"

"Oh. The Sisterhooves Social...Well, I was a little disappointed when Rarity said she had important friendship business to solve, but I kind of expected it," Sweetie Belle said, acting a lot more mature about the situation than Apple Bloom. "She's always busy with her business and barely have the time to play with me or do anything fun. Would have been nice for us to do everything at the Social than just the race. Maybe next year we can go."

"Well, at least you're taking it well," Sora said. "Apple Bloom's upset that she won't 'taste sweet, sweet victory' and win all the events with Applejack."

"I know," Sweetie said with an annoyed roll of her eyes. "She wouldn't stop talking about it during our Crusaders meetings for the last few weeks. It got a little annoying. But, looks like Scootaloo's going to be the only one who will take part in it with Rainbow Dash. I wish you were able to join us."

"Same here. I mean, it's not like I can just pretend to be a mare and pretend I'm a distant relative of-" Sora paused as he managed to come up with an idea. Sadly, his brilliant plan made him grimace, which meant doing something he hoped no one else would see him do. "...Oh no...I just became brilliant."

"Uhh, what are you talking about?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"...You'll see," Sora said. "You going to be at the Social?"

"Yeah, to support Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash," she said. "But, why? You can't join because you're a stallion."

"I know...I'll see you tomorrow." Sora flapped his wings and flew off, leaving a confused Sweetie Belle behind. He then made his way down to the Everfree Forest, walking through the dirt path leading straight to a familiar zebra friend's hut. "I cannot believe I am going to do this...I don't even know if Apple Bloom will want me to take Applejack's place so she can have fun at the Social, but I'm gonna do it anyway because I'm a good older brother." He stood in front of Zecora's door, swallowing the lump of nervousness in his throat. "Guess I'm glad I grew up an only child, because this is going to be embarrassing..."

(The Sectret Whispers)

He knocked on the door, hearing Zecora's hoofsteps inside as she opened the door. "Sora. A friendly sight to see. What brings you to my home in the Everfree?"

"Uhh, a little visit...and a question about potions." Zecora offered Sora inside as she approached her cauldron, in the middle of mixing some kind of brew for a potion she was creating. "Aside from a little bit of chat, I was wondering if there might be a potion...where one can be affected by the random pranks given by Poison Joke."

"There actually is a way, being careful when using the flower in a brew. But, one question I must ask is who you will give it to." Sora groaned and shut his eyes, scrunching his muzzle as he pointed his hoof at himself. Zecora blinked in confusion, only to laugh a moment later as she recalled what the Poison Joke's prank did to him back then. "You mean to say you want to turn back into a mare? What is this about? Some sort of dare?"

"...No," Sora squeaked before giving up with a sigh. "Rarity and Applejack are off on a friendship mission from the Cutie Map back in the castle...You've heard about that, right?" The zebra nodded her head as she occasionally heard news of what goes on in Ponyville, especially with the new castle appearing after Tirek's defeat. "Ok. So, those two are going off to Manehattan, and we don't know when they're coming back. But they're going to miss the Sisterhooves Social, and Apple Bloom's taking it pretty hard if she misses the Social tomorrow. So, I want to use a potion with an essence of Poison Joke to turn myself into a mare and be a replacement sister for her, or Sweetie Belle if Apple Bloom doesn't want me replacing Applejack, and not leave them out of the Social."

After he explained his reasons for turning into a mare, Zecora tapped a hoof to her chin as she looked at her shelves of premade potions. "Always helpful, and pure gold that is your heart. Anypony you hold dear, you dread to part. You are quite a pony who's kindness knows no bounds, and even if the villains say it's weakness, it is not as weak as it sounds." Sora grinned, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. The zebra approached one of her shelves and grabbed a blue bottle filled with a darker blue liquid. "I have experimented with creating a potion using Poison Joke before. Though, I think selling this to the public can leave me a mental sore. The effects for any pony will be the same like the flower, its nectar and petals a main ingredient for its power."

"So, I just drink it. And are the effects immediate as soon as I down the entire bottle?" Zecora nodded her head, but before she spoke, Sora took the Poison Joke potion and hugged the zebra. "Thanks! What will we ever do without you, Zecora!? I only hope Riku doesn't see me as a mare, otherwise he'll constantly tease me when he really does see me with his own eyes...Or Kairi if she decides to style my hair or force me to model in a dress." The last thought left a blush on Sora's face, but it quickly faded away as he flew out of Zecora's hut. "Thanks again, Zecora!"

The alchemist ran out and saw the stallion disappear through the trees, letting out a sigh with a shake of her head. "If only he was patient for a moment more to hear me say he still needs to bathe in the cure."

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough as Ponyville was all a bustle with the Sisterhooves Social today. Sweet Apple Acres was already set up with decorations for the event as sister siblings were all ready to have fun and compete with other sister teams in many different events. Apple Bloom was still miserable when she woke up this morning, barely eating breakfast with her older brother and Granny Smith, Sora unfortunately not there with them for some Apple family home cooking. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo arrived to see if she still want to go, reluctantly agreeing, though she was a bit worried when Big Mac had an idea when Granny wished any of their female relatives would have visited so Apple Bloom wouldn't feel left out. In fact, what her older brother had in mind made her cringe in embarrassment just from imagining what could possibly go wrong.

"Hey, Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo called out, catching the filly's attention as she and Sweetie Belle waved her over. "You ready to cheer me and Rainbow Dash on today? She's going over to sign us both up, even if we're not sisters, she's a big sister-figure to me like how Sora's an older brother-figure to us."

"...Well, Ah guess Ah won't, seein' as Ah'm gonna be participatin' after all," Apple Bloom said.

"Really?" Sweetie Belle asked, followed by a gasp as she pounced Apple Bloom. "Applejack and Rarity are back from Manehattan already!?"

"Uhh, no. They're still gone," Apple Bloom said. She gently pushed her unicorn friend off her and sat back up, looking really nervous. "Turns out mah long lost cousin...'Orchard Blossom' was able to make it last minute. Heheheh..."

"Cousin who?" Scootaloo asked.

"Exactly," the earth pony filly said.

"Ok..." Sweetie Belle began looking around the area, expecting to find Sora to show up and help cheer for Scootaloo and Rainbow, and now Apple Bloom with her long lost cousin. "Huh. That's weird. Apple Bloom, was Sora at your place this morning?"

"No. He wasn't there," Apple Bloom said. "Why?"

"He said he was going to show up, but he isn't here yet." As the fillies looked around for the stallion, a pegasus landed behind them and approached them.

(Sora)

"Hey there, Fillies!"Startled by the pony talking to them, they turned to face the mare, though Apple Bloom's jaw dropped in shock at who she was staring at. Standing before them was a tan pegasus mare, long, spiky brown hair and tail to match, and she wore a wide grin that reminded Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo of a certain older brother of theirs. "Well, there you are, Sweetie Belle! I was looking all over for you!"

"Uhh, you were?" the unicorn filly asked in confusion. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, of course you wouldn't. You were just a baby since the last time I saw you!" The pegasus mare ruffled Sweetie's mane, Apple Bloom letting out an embarrassed groan as she covered her eyes. "I'm your long-lost cousin, Blaze Saber! I thought Rarity would mention me a lot more with all the letters I send her, but that mare's always so busy with that boutique of hers. She sent me a letter about a week ago about the Sisterhooves Social, and was sad to say that she might not be able to spend much time with you. So, she asked me if I could come by and take her place, and of course I couldn't say no and get to spend some time with you!"

"...Really?" Sweetie asked. "I don't know if I had any other relatives. At least any mom, dad, or even Rarity know of."

"Well, that's what 'long-lost' means, Sweetie Belle," the older mare said. "So, how about I get us signed up?"

Apple Bloom had enough, yelling in frustration as she ran up to the mare and tackled her to the ground. "Consarn it, Sora! Why are ya a mare again!?"

Sora winced and pressed her hoof against the earth pony filly's mouth, though the secret was already out, at least to the shocked Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Thankfully, no one else heard Apple Bloom's outburst. He lifted the angry filly off him and sat up, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. The other two fillies finally see the connection between Sora and this pegasus, from the hairstyle, blue eyes, similar gestures, and getting a good look at the Keyblade cutie mark definitely proved Apple Bloom's suspicion. The only thing he lacked were the clothes and red bag that's strapped around his hind leg.

"Oh my gosh, it is Sora," Sweetie Belle mumbled, while Scootaloo responded by laughing uproariously, falling over on her back as she clutched her stomach.

Sora sighed, knowing someone was eventually going to get laughed at, but thankfully it wasn't from Riku. "Yeah, yeah. Yuk it up, Scoots."

"Sora, did ya roll around in Poison Joke on purpose this time!?" Apple Bloom questioned angrily.

"No, I didn't even come near those flowers this time," Sora said. "I went to Zecora's yesterday to see if she had a potion that gave the same effects as Poison Joke, only making the transformation instantaneous without the frustrating and exhausting sequence while sleeping. Little known fact: Poison Joke kinda tastes like blueberries, though I think the disgusting tang of it came from the other ingredients in the potion."

"So ya turned yourself into a mare again? To replace Applejack for me?" Apple Bloom asked.

"...Well, I did at first...but, I don't think your family has any other relatives who weren't an earth pony, right?" Sora asked as he spread his wings. Apple Bloom shook her head, her family having no pegasus or unicorn relatives from the stories she's heard and pictures taken in the past. "That, and I didn't know if you were too upset to have me take Applejack's place so you didn't feel left out."

"Oh...Well, even if ya told me before, you're kinda too late for that," Apple Bloom said. "Mah long-lost cousin Orchard Blossom is here to...join me in the Sisterhooves Social."

"Who the heck is Orchard Blossom?" Sora asked. "I don't remember meeting a relative named Orchard Blossom."

"Oh, ya know her alright," the filly muttered to herself.

(A Very Small Wish)

"Well, Ah do declare!" The group turned to the pony behind them, but upon seeing them, Apple Bloom winced, Sora's jaw dropped in surprised shock, and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo just stared awkwardly. Before them was a "mare" wearing a light blue dress with darker blue apples scattered about, a pink ribbon tied in a bow on the front, and a pink sash around "her" barrel, blonde hair in a very sophisticated style with a blue flower in "her" mane, and a pair of dress shoes for "her" wide fetlocks, one of the front ones tied with a light blue bow. "She" was pretty bulky for a mare, which definitely showed in "her" muzzle covered in makeup to make "her" look pretty. "It's hotter today than the business end of a corncob pipe!"

Sora, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo knew exactly who it was, and she was definitely a he from the falsetto tone the stallion underneath the dress spoke in. "Orchard Blossom" finally noticed the Poison Joked stallion, where he actually looked like a mare compared to the earth pony, balking in surprise as he remembered the last time he encountered the pegasus like that.

"Agh! My eyes!" Sora shouted. "What am I looking at!?"

Apple Bloom sighed as she approached the "mare". "Guys, this is mah cousin, Orchard Blossom. Orchard Blossom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and...Blaze Saber."

"...W-Well, it was quite a pleasure to make your acquaintance," "Orchard Blossom" greeted.

"...That's Big Mac in a dress," Sweetie Belle said in a deadpanned tone, clearly obvious from how hard the stallion tried to make himself look like a mare.

Apple Bloom smacked her forehead, knowing full well her brother's disguise would fail the moment he stepped outside. Even Big Mac knew he was caught, but he still kept up his act despite that fact.

"Ok, I think I need to have a little chat with...'Orchard Blossom'," Sora said. "Have some older mare talk and get to know one another."

Sora guided the cross-dressed stallion over to one of the tents, making sure it wasn't occupied before stepping in. As soon as they were alone, both the pegasus and earth pony leered at each other.

"What are you doing!?" they both asked each other.

"Uhh, no, you answer that first!" Sora demanded. "Why are you in a dress, Mac!?"

"Ah think y'all should be tellin' me why y'all are a mare again!" Big Mac exclaimed, dropping his falsetto tone.

"Well, at least I actually LOOK like a mare! You're a stallion in drag!" Sora argued. "...Although, I will admit blue goes with your coat, this is all too much!"

"And ya messed around with Poison Joke to turn into a mare for what reason? To give me more nightmares!?" Big Mac argued back.

"I was trying to help Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle so they wouldn't miss out on the Social today, but thankfully I'm pretending to be Sweetie Belle's long-lost cousin because I don't think anyone would believe a pegasus mare would be related to the Apple family," Sora explained.

"...Ah did this for Apple Bloom, too," Big Mac said, both ponies ceasing their arguing as they both had the same reason for pretending to be a mare. "She was just so miserable, and Ah wanted to spend more time with her. Ah never can all that much because Ah'm always workin' in the orchard, makin' sure it stays up an' runnin' for us so we don't lose our home...So, if it meant wearin' a dress and puttin' on makeup, Ah'd do anythin' to bring back the fun we used to share when she was still little."

"...Oh." Now Sora understood what was actually upsetting Big Macintosh. He had a feeling it had to do with Apple Bloom's praise between him and Applejack overshadowing the stallion's and ending up replacing Big Mac as her real older brother, but he was also jealous because he wanted to have fun with his little sister and couldn't with all the work he's done keeping his family's farm from falling under when Granny Smith got too old to do any of the chores on her own. "...So, that's why you were upset...How come you didn't say anything earlier?"

"What could Ah say?" Big Mac asked. "Ah don't really say much anymore, and every time Ah did open mah mouth, Ah never shut up. Believe me when Ah say Ah kept quiet from now on after almost getting mah leg amputated by Granny a few years back."

Sora raised a brow, both curious and wondering how Big Mac, who used to talk his mouth off before he was the silent stallion he knew him as, almost got his leg cut off by his own grandmother. "...I want to know, but I think that's a story for another day..." Brushing aside Big Mac supposedly being a chatterbox back before they met, Sora got back to the topic at hand: the two of them pretending to be mares so they don't let Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle feel left out in the Sisterhooves Social. "Well, one thing's for sure; we're really, really good older brothers."

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed.

"...And we're going to embarrass ourselves for their happiness. Our pride and masculinity is on the line, but for their sakes, it'll be worth it. So, we stick with our mare personas and try to have fun with our sisters." The stallion in the dress nodded in agreement, both mare and stallion hoofbumping each other. They both walked out of the tent and back to the Crusaders. "Well, looks like Orchard Blossom and I have quite a lot of things in common! Instant best friend material!"

"Yes, quite," "Orchard Blossom" said, the stallion talking in falsetto to try and sound feminine again as he giggled. "We were even talking about mah cousin, Big Macintosh. How he's such a fine and noble product of the Apple clan."

Sora stepped down hard on one of Big Mac's back hooves with his own, the stallion in disguise wincing in pain. "Don't push it," he whispered. "Anyway, let's go and sign up before the events start and get some quality time with our younger cousins!"

"R-Right," "Orchard Blossom" agreed, hobbling slightly from the harsh stomp on his hoof, surprisingly powerful for being turned into a mare.

The Crusaders followed the duo as they approached the sign-up area. The judges looking over the ponies taking part in the Social spotted the pegasus and earth pony, staring awkwardly at the obvious stallion in a dress pretending to be a mare. Although, one particular judge, an elder gray-brown earth pony stallion had no clue as he bore a grin of interest toward Orchard Blossom.

"Hey, we're here to sign up," Sora said.

"Yes, our dearest cousins Applejack and Rarity regrettably could not be here, so I, Applejack's cousin Orchard Blossom, and Rarity's cousin Blaze Saber, shall accompany Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in their stead," Big Mac explained, though Sora facehooved when he could have just simply said they're taking Rarity and Applejack's places as the sister-figures for the Social for them.

"'Cousin Orchard Blossom' and 'Blaze Saber'." Both ponies flinched as they looked behind them, Rainbow Dash overhearing them and noticing the two ponies. Sora completely forgot Rainbow Dash was here with Scootaloo, and she already knew what he looked like as a mare from the Poison Joke incident, and she could tell it was Big Macintosh in a dress if she was blindfolded and several miles away. "I know Applejack has a lot of relatives, but I think she would have mentioned you. And I don't think Rarity has any cousins, or at least any who look a lot like my friend Sora."

"Shut up, Rainbow," Sora pleaded.

"Why, you must be Rainbow Dash," "Orchard Blossom" said. "You're Scootaloo's...uhh, hmm...How are y'all related again?"

Big Mac's question actually managed to stump Rainbow and keep her quiet from her assumptions. "...Ok, you got me there. I'll just let you two finish signing up. But don't think I'll go easy on you two just because you're both stallions."

Sora gave Rainbow a blank stare as she left. "Yeah. Going easy on me. That should be the other way around."

Big Mac cleared his throat, bringing his attention back to the judges. "Now, where were we?" he asked, his leaned hoof accidentally snapping one of the legs as he put a bit too much weight down on the table, causing it to collapse.

Apple Bloom cringed at how awkward her brother was being, not knowing his own strength when he should be acting like a mare. She left with her friends as Big Mac and Sora signed up, already embarrassed and wishing Applejack was here.

"They're gonna find out mah brother's pretendin' to be a mare," Apple Bloom said. "Ah'm glad Diamond Tiara's an only foal, otherwise she'd be makin' fun of me until the day Ah die!"

"Hey, girls!" Sora called out. "Good news! They allowed our pairs into the Social!"

"...Ah can't believe they bought it," Apple Bloom said in disbelief.

"You know, it's really sweet how Sora and Big Mac did this for the two of us," Sweetie Belle said. "...Weird, but sweet."

"And hilarious," Scootaloo added with a snort. "Sora as a mare is too priceless."

Once the rest of the sister teams in the Social have signed in, they began the different events, starting off with the singing competition. Only a few of the groups of sisters had decided to compete in this event, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo with their respective "sister" unable to come up with a song in time. After one of the sister duos on stage finished their song, everyone applauded as they bowed and exited the stage.

"Bravo!" a stallion said as he hosted the event. "Weren't those sisters great!? Now, where's our next competitors?"

"Here we are!" "Orchard Blossom" said as "she" and Apple Bloom stepped up onto the stage. The stallion in his mare disguise pulled out a record from the breast of the dress, giving it to the gawking pony as he could even see that was no mare with the young Apple. "This one, please."

"Excellent choice...ma'am," the host said, playing along with Big Macintosh's "incredible" disguise.

Apple Bloom and "Orchard Blossom" stood on stage, the filly really nervous about not only her song she practiced with Applejack several times, but ending up getting disqualified from the Social entirely if anyone finds out her older brother was pretending to be a mare. "You sure you know the words? It took Applejack a while to get it down."

"Did it now?" "Orchard Blossom asked quietly, feeling confident as they would surely win this event.

The stallion soon began playing the music requested for the performing duo, a gentle tune playing on the phonograph. Apple Bloom swallowed the lump in her throat, hoping Big Mac knew the words as the duet began.

 _[Apple Bloom and_ Big Macintosh _]_  
 _We all love our brothers_  
 _And our fathers and mothers_  
 _We honor them like every family should_

 _But there's somethin' that's quite unique_  
 _When my sister's there with me_  
 _And we share that special bond of sisterhood_

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _Sisterhood_

 _[_ Big Macintosh _]_  
 _Sisterhood_

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _Is a special kind of friend_  
 _Sisterhood_

 _[_ Big Macintosh _]_  
 _Sisterhood_

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _Is a bond that never ends_

 _[Apple Bloom and_ Big Macintosh _]_  
 _It's not always perfect_  
 _You might fight or be misunderstood_  
 _But together you'll always have sisterhood_

 _[_ Big Macintosh _]_  
 _Sisterhood_

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _Sisterhood_

 _[_ Big Macintosh _]_  
 _Sisterhood_

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _Sisterhood_

 _[_ Big Macintosh _]_  
 _Sisterhood_

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _Sisterhood_

 _[_ Big Macintosh _]_  
 _(deep bass) Sisterhood!_

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _(joining in)...ood_

During the song, Big Mac had gotten a bit too into the song as he pranced and skipped around in the background. What turned out great ended up becoming awkward, and embarrassing for Apple Bloom, as the stallion ended the song with a very deep note no mare should actually hit. The crowd was stunned silent, unsure whether to applaud or not right at the end. Sora facehooved, feeling sorry for Apple Bloom as she must have been extremely embarrassed of her older brother's finishing note.

"Uhh, are you ok, cousin Orchard Blossom?" Apple Bloom asked nervously. "You sounded like y'all were catchin' a cold or somethin' else that made your voice sound totally different at the end of the song. Heheheh..."

Realizing his mistake, Big Mac cleared his throat and got back into his falsetto feminine voice. "Just a frog in my throat, dear. Probably just need a sip of water."

"And some surgery on that Adam's apple you must have gotten during puberty," Sora whispered, making Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Rainbow snicker quietly as they heard him.

Big Mac and Apple Bloom stepped off the stage, unfortunately not a shoo-in to win a ribbon in that competition. "Oh my. That didn't go quite as planned," he said. "But don't you worry. We'll get ya a blue ribbon yet, Apple Bloom."

"Are you sure about that?" the filly questioned, losing any hope she would ever win anything at this rate.

"As sure as mah name is cousin Orchard Blossom," Big Mac said.

"But that isn't your name," Apple Bloom grumbled under her breath.

(Bounce-O-Ramma)

As the rest of the events were held, it was a complete disaster for Apple Bloom and "Orchard Blossom". They tried to perform their chant, altering their lines a little bit, although they got a bit flustered when they got to the names. And Big Mac got a bit too exaggerated with the cheer, accidentally kicking Apple Bloom off-stage and into a bucket of apples. Their performance didn't win them a ribbon with that mishap, along with stumbling in the middle of their cheer.

Next was the jump rope competition, where the sister teams jumped together to see who lasted the longest, and show off a little for a few bonus points. Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash were perfectly in sync with each other, almost as if they had rehearsed their jumps and flips before the Social, easily catching everyone's attention. Sora and Sweetie Belle competed as well, doing some simple jumps while the pegasus added a few tricks in between, usually tossing Sweetie up as he jumped with only his forehooves while using his back legs to push the unicorn filly up as the rope came over him. Apple Bloom and Big Mac, unfortunately, didn't win this event either, the stallion barely able to make any of the jumps as the rope came down due to the annoying dress and shoes he wore.

Then came the Apple siblings' juggling trick, also ending in disaster as they juggled the pins toward each other, another wardrobe malfunction for Big Mac as his legs ended up getting tangled in the dress in the middle of their routine. Apple Bloom just gave up thinking she ever had a chance at winning a single event this year, taking break from competing as the stallion straightened out his disguise.

"Oh, Ah don't know why Ah didn't choose to wear somethin' more casual," he said. "Why, Ah knew that jugglin' routine like the back of mah hoof! But never ya mind. There's still the race!"

"Look, Ah really appreciate the effort Big Ma-Ah mean, cousin Orchard Blossom," Apple Bloom said, being mindful of calling her brother by his alias as a mare in case anyone else heard them. "But Ah think we should just skip the obstacle course and call it a day."

"Why, Apple Bloom! Ah wouldn't hear of it!" "Orchard Blossom" scolded. "Your cousin Orchard Blossom may be many things, but she is NOT a quitter!"

"I'm sure she's not, but there are other Sisterhooves Socials," the filly reasoned. "I'm sure she'll help me win a blue ribbon next year."

Big Mac began to panic, his only chance to do something great for her sister slipping away as he grew desperate. "B-But you wanted to win it THIS year's Sisterhooves Social! And no matter what, Ah am gonna get ya that win! Why, Ah simply have to..."

It was time for the obstacle course as the sister teams stood before the starting line. The track was still the same as it was the year before, starting with a mud pit, then a run across a zigzag of empty buckets, a leap over some stacked crates, then a pie eating race, a hay bale push over the line, grape squash, egg balancing as they each grab an egg from the chicken coop, a few hurdles to jump over, and ending with a sprint to the finish line. The contestants got themselves ready to run, stretching their legs and hoping they had enough room in their stomachs to eat a whole pie tin when the reach those apple pies.

"Alright, Scootaloo, remember the parts where teamwork really comes into play," Rainbow reminded her surrogate sister.

"How could I forget? We've been practicing all week for this!" Scootaloo said.

"Ok, then, hot stuff. What's our move on the grape squish?" Rainbow asked.

"The alley-oop," Scootaloo answered.

"Apple toss?" the mare asked again.

"Flip-flop," Scootaloo said.

"Egg carrying?" Rainbow asked.

"Flutter-bomb." The pegasus sister team cheered, all ready to win the race as they leapt up and hoofbumped.

Sora rolled his eyes, then looked down at Sweetie Belle. "Ready to race?"

"Yup!" Sweetie said. "And let's see if we can win! Rarity and I were really close last time, but I have a feeling we just might win this year!"

"Oh yeah." The duo bumped hooves and crouched low as they prepared for the race to begin.

Big Mac suddenly grew worried as he might not stand a chance winning a race against two of the most athletic ponies in Ponyville. And being in a dress, that'll end up slowing him down, but he didn't want to give up on Apple Bloom and lose another event. He was going to win her that blue ribbon no matter what, just like he promised. Granny Smith sat in her rocker with a megaphone in front of her as she was prepared to start the race.

(Road to A Hero)

"Competi-sis-tors! Take your positions!"she said, the other racers bending their legs, ready to spring off from the starting line. "And-a-ready, and-a-set, go!"

The sister teams shot off, Rainbow, Scootaloo, Sora, and Sweetie Belle getting a headstart as soon as it began as they raced over to the mud pit. The pegasi sisters managed to leap over the mud while Sora and Sweetie Belle bounced across, barely getting stuck as they kept their momentum and chased after Rainbow and Scootaloo as they lead the pack. Apple Bloom and Big Mac unfortunately took the rear, the dressed up stallion getting his shoes caught in the mud for a moment before discarding them in the mud as they held him back.

"On your tail, Rainbow!" Sora called out as he and Sweetie Belle caught up with them, making it past the buckets with ease.

When they reached the crates, the pegasi leapt over easily, but Sora gave Sweetie Belle a boost up and over while he vaulted after his sister partner. Behind them, the other racers managed to make it through, but with Big Mac, he ended up breaking the buckets with every step in them and charged through the crates to try to catch up.

The earth pony duo reached the pie station, having missed the two teams trying to take first as they scarfed their pies down within seconds. They were slowly catching up, but as Big Mac dug into his tin, the ribbon he wore on his dress got in the way. Forgetting about being the prim and proper mare he was pretending to be, he ripped off the ribbon and finished up his pie, letting out an un-ladylike belch upon eating up every single crumb. Apple Bloom finished her pie and caught up with her brother as they ran past the other racers, reaching the hay bale push with Rainbow and Scootaloo and Sora and Sweetie Belle. Sora easily pushed the hay bale with ease while Sweetie followed behind him, Big Mac doing the same as well as Apple Bloom as they both passed over the line.

While Sora and Sweetie Belle ran around after pushing the hay bale, Big Mac continued pushing it until he tossed it up in the air, sending it flying behind them. "Uh oh! Heads up!" he warned, thankfully alerting a sister team before they ended up getting crushed by the bale unintentionally aimed at them. "Ok, Big Mac's starting to get desperate. This isn't gonna be pretty."

"Don't slow down, 'Blaze Saber'!" Rainbow said as she and Scootaloo passed him and Sweetie Belle.

The pegasus and unicorn filly continued running, catching up to them as they spotted Big Mac and Apple Bloom already at the grape squishing section of the race. The earth pony filly was already in the tub and began squishing grapes. Rainbow tossed her grapes in theirs and then Scootaloo, jumping up and joining her little-sister figure, nothing in the rules about the race saying the older sibling can't assist the younger one with the grape squishing. Sora followed Rainbow's example after tossing in their pile of grapes into the tub they chose.

"Sister toss!" Sora shouted, giving Sweetie Belle a boost up into the tub before leaping up into it with her.

"Squish and squash!" Sweetie Belle added, both of them catching up to Rainbow and Scootaloo as both teams quickly squished more juice into the glass jars under the spigots.

Big Macintosh panicked, willing to do anything to win as he took a running start and jumped as high as he could. Apple Bloom looked up and squealed in fright as her brother landed down in the wooden vat, splattering juice all over, even nearly crushing his little sister as she wound up being squished in the glass jar by their tub.

"Yikes! Ya almost squished me!" the filly complained.

They at least filled up their jar, but they were getting farther behind as Rainbow, Scootaloo, Sora, and Sweetie Belle took their jars up to the stools and continued racing. The two teams ran up to the chicken coop and walked through, grabbing an egg and balancing them on their noses as they carefully made their way over to the baskets where they were meant to place them safely. Sora and Sweetie had an advantage over the pegasi sisters, the former highly skilled with balancing himself while in combat and the latter taking lessons from her older sister on having a sense of balance while being a proper young lady. Behind them, Big Mac had run into the coop, Apple Bloom lagging behind as he poked his head out from the entrance.

"Pick up those hooves, Apple Bloom!" he said. "Why, you're barely movin' at a mosey!" He pulled his head back inside the coop, rushing in grabbing an egg as his size wasn't meant to fit him through the entrances of the coop, breaking through the back and leaving a massive gap in the wall. "Come on, junebug, it's like ya never carried an egg before!"

Apple Bloom grunted in irritation as she walked out, trying to focus on balancing the egg on her muzzle while trying not to lash out at her brother rushing her. "Ah'm goin' as fast as Ah can!"

Already, other teams had managed to catch up and ran ahead of the earth pony duo, Big Mac placing his egg down as he danced around in anticipation for Apple Bloom. The filly finally reached the baskets and placed her egg in, yelping in surprise as the stallion grabbed her and made a break for the goal, smashing through the hurdles and barging past the other teams.

Up ahead, Sora and Sweetie Belle made it over the hurdles as they ran neck and neck with Rainbow and Scootaloo. "Come on, Sweetie Belle! We got this!"

"You two won't beat us!" Scootaloo said as both teams sprinted their hardest, the older pegasi making sure not to get too far ahead of their younger sisters.

The finish line was just several yards away as they pushed themselves. The soon heard Apple Bloom screaming, momentarily distracted as they turned their heads, only to be bowled over by the charging stallion in a dress, both teams sent scattered across the track with Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash skidding over the finish line after Big Mac had. He slowed down and looked back, winning first place as he did a victory dance, Apple Bloom holding onto his foreleg as she was paralyzed in shock by what had just happened.

"Whoo hooooo!" Big Mac cheered, completely forgetting to stay in character as he whooped in his usual tone. Noticing the odd looks everyone gave him, even looking like he was about to spike his little sister to the ground like a hoofball in triumph, he giggled nervously in a falsetto tone, placing the shocked filly down gently on the ground. "Ah mean, victory is ours, sweet Apple Bloom." His mare disguise suddenly tore away, revealing himself, though most of the crowd wasn't all that shocked to know it was him pretending to be Orchard Blossom. "Uh oh."

"'Uh oh' indeed," one of the mare judges said as she approached him and Apple Bloom.

"Ah should have known y'all would eventually get busted for bein' a stallion," Apple Bloom grumbled at her brother.

"Oh, no. We've known all along," the mare said. "The Sisterhooves Social always had a loose policy when it comes to what counts as a 'sister'."

"So, in other words, a stallion could have actually taken place as a 'sister' instead of dressing up in a disguise?" Sora questioned as he stood up. "Why couldn't you just call it the 'Sibling Social' instead!? You know there might also be brothers who want to take part with their little sisters, or even two brothers who wanted to compete and have fun!"

"We tried to have a meeting to change the event's theme and policies, but with all the random disasters we've been having in Ponyville and the devastation of losing the Golden Oak Library from Tirek's attack, we haven't had the time to change those policies so it would be equal to everypony," the mare explained. "Hopefully, by next year, we'll have this settled and changed without any interruptions. Why do you ask when you're a mare yourself?"

"...Duuhhhhh...I have a cousin who has several little sisters and couldn't compete last time because he was a stallion and wanted to take part so they didn't feel left out?" Sora responded with a nervous grin.

The judge stared at him, mulling over his answer. "Well, that is unfortunate for your cousin, and we'll hopefully rectify it in the future." She turned around to face Big Mac again, Sora breathing out a sigh of relief as he avoided being found out as a stallion himself. "But we do have a strict policy on sportsponyship. In your 'sister's' desperation to win, he used brute strength to physically take out the competitors." She waved a hoof at the obstacle course, showing the amount of damage he did to the obstacles and some of the other sister teams who got blindsided as he charged through the shattered hurdles. "That kind of behavior is not only unbecoming of a lady, but quite frankly, anypony! And for that, you two are hereby disqualified!"

Apple Bloom was disheartened by the fact she wasn't able to continue competing in the Sisterhooves Social, and Big Mac felt guilty, only trying to make his sister happy and win her a ribbon in something. But due to them being disqualified, the runner-ups who officially won were Rainbow and Scootaloo, both pegasi sprawled out on the ground as they crossed the finish line whereas Sora and Sweetie Belle barely missed the line by mere inches.

"Huh. Looks like we won, squirt," Rainbow said.

"Whoo hoo!" Scootaloo cheered.

(Aqua)

The rest of the audience watching the race cheered for them as well, carrying the winning sister team off to celebrate. Apple Bloom was greatly upset

as she turned to glare at Big Macintosh.

"Ah told ya Ah should have just waited until the next Social to win with Applejack," she said before storming off.

Big Macintosh's ears drooped in shame, his attempts to rekindle any kind of relationship with his little sister shredded. He hung his head and slowly trudged his way back home. Sora watched them split apart, letting out a sigh as he shook his head.

"Well, I guess we didn't win," Sweetie Belle said as she got up after recovering from being ran over, standing beside Sora. She saw what happened between the Apple siblings as well, getting a feeling of deja vu with what had happened with her and Rarity a while back. "Does Apple Bloom hate Big Mac after all that?"

"I really hope not," Sora said. "I need to talk to Apple Bloom. Big Mac was only trying to help make her feel better when Applejack had to unexpectedly leave. He's just trying to be a good brother, even after embarrassing her and himself by pretending to be a mare and being desperate enough to do anything just to make them happy. Kind of how you got mad at me for lying about that play you made and I begged your forgiveness."

"Oh...Right," Sweetie Belle muttered. She understood what Sora needed to do, hugging his foreleg before he left. "Well, you and Big Mac are really good big brothers, though you're more a big sister to me right now."

"Heheh. Yeah." Sora patted the filly's head, ruffling her mane a little. "But don't think I'm gonna turn into a mare whenever you ask. This is the last time I'm ever changing genders. I swear, I think I'm getting some looks from some of the stallions who were here watching the Social."

Sweetie Belle giggled, then pulled away and looked up at him. "At least it was a fun day today, even if we didn't win the race. Thanks, So-I mean, Blaze Saber."

"No problem, 'cousin'," Sora said with a wink before running off to find Apple Bloom.

The stallion-turned-mare made his way through the crowd, searching for the yellow and red earth pony filly while avoiding the looks some stallions gave him. At least he wasn't hunted by that one stallion judge who was too distracted by "Orchard Blossom", though it would be kind of sad to tell the poor stallion that they were attracted to a stallion in a wig and a dress and be disappointed. He finally found Apple Bloom as she sulked at a picnic table, sipping from a glass of apple juice through a straw as she leered at the empty space in front of her. Sora took the opposite end of the table, the filly lifting her gaze up at him.

"What is it, Sora?" she asked. "Or should Ah call ya Blaze Saber since y'all are a mare?"

"I think we should be more focused on your anger toward Big Macintosh," Sora said, the filly scoffing in annoyance as she looked away from the pegasus. "Apple Bloom, he was just trying to help you."

"He ruined the Social for me!" Apple Bloom argued. "Ah knew it was a stupid idea, and Ah should have just stayed in mah room instead of bein' embarrassed by everypony and then kicked out of the rest of the Sisterhooves Social!"

"So you could sulk and be miserable because you wanted your big sister here for the Sisterhooves Social?" Sora questioned. "You know, you aren't the only one upset here. Your older brother is just as upset as you are."

"How? 'Cause he wanted to win and nearly destroyed the whole obstacle course?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Because he wanted you to look up to him like you do for me and Applejack," he answered. The filly balked and stared at the pegasus in confusion. "I don't know what it's like to have siblings, being an only child, but Applejack and I saw the pained look on his face when you praised us and left him out with nothing about him you liked. And I have a feeling he's got a lot he wants to say to you, but he's too afraid to say it because he's already been neglected by you for too long."

"...But, Ah haven't..." Apple Bloom looked down at her hooves, realizing she probably was a bit too harsh on Big Macintosh, spending too much time with Applejack and Sora to even notice him or remember all the fun things he did with her when she was a baby.

"Come on," Sora said. "We're finding Big Mac, and he's going to tell us what's on his mind about all this."

Sora lead Apple Bloom back to the farm to find the depressed stallion, the sun already beginning to set as the Sisterhooves Social was coming to a close. They searched all over the farmhouse, but he wasn't in his room or any other part of the house. As they began to check the barn, they spotted Big Mac sitting under a lone tree at the top of a hill that looked down at the house. Sora nudged Apple Bloom forward, needing to amend these two siblings' relationship before it was too late to fix.

"Uhh, hey, Big Mac," Apple Bloom said, the earth pony stallion turning his head to look at her for a moment before looking back at the scenery. "...Y-You know Ah'm not mad, right?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac said.

Apple Bloom fidgeted nervously, but another gentle nudge from Sora made her keep the conversation going so Big Mac could finally tell her how he was really feeling. "Ah mean, you dressin' up as mah cousin Orchard Blossom was a pretty crazy idea in the first place...And it ain't like ya got me disqualified from the Social forever. Ah can participate with Applejack next time, so, no harm, no foul."

"Eeyup," the stallion said, going back to his one word responses.

"...Ah just don't understand why y'all were so crazy tryin' to win the race," Apple Bloom added. "Ah know ya like winnin', but...Sora says it was a lot more than just that. Is it?"

"Nope," he responded, making Sora facehoof and groan in frustration.

"For goodness sake," he grumbled. "Big Macintosh, quit hiding your feelings. Tell Apple Bloom. She's your little sister, and no matter what you say or do, your family's not going to think any less of you for expressing what's going through your mind and heart. You told me earlier, now tell her."

Big Mac looked down at Apple Bloom, feeling ridiculous as he was being scolded by his honorary brother while he was a mare. Sora was right though, but ever since that incident, he didn't want to go back to being the blabbermouth he used to be and cause any problems. He let out a heavy sigh, patting the ground beside him to Apple Bloom, the filly sitting beside her big brother as she listened to what he had to say.

"Apple Bloom, when you were little, ya always looked up to me," Big Mac said. "Ya thought I was the best thing since zap apple jam. But...things are different now; Applejack's the hero of the Apple family, always rushin' off to save Equestria, Sora bein' a part of our family now with him also savin' the world, lookin' out for ya better than Ah could, and Ah'm just here on the farm doin' chores, helpin' in any way Ah can. Nothin' special, nopony's hero, tryin' to keep everythin' in line so we don't lose our home. Ah just thought..." The stallion paused, letting out another sigh, looking away from Apple Bloom and Sora. "...Never mind...Ya probably don't want to hear me blabbin' about mah feelin's..."

"Yes, Ah do!" Apple Bloom said, never knowing just how hurt her brother felt saying he wasn't special to her like Sora or Applejack.

"The both of us do," Sora added.

Big Mac sighed again, steeling his nerves as he continued expressing his feelings to his siblings. "Well, Ah guess Ah thought if Ah could...fill in for Applejack at the Social and get ya that blue ribbon, Ah could be somepony ya looked up to again. Be your hero again. Even if it was just for one day..." He wore a sad smile on his face as he explained his hopes to his little sister, but it melted into a frown as he looked away from Apple Bloom. "But it was foolish, and Ah feel ashamed...Ah just want to be alone right now..."

Sora sighed, but he finally got Big Macintosh to tell Apple Bloom why he did what he did and what he had hoped to bring back. Apple Bloom felt horrible for neglecting her big brother like that, even ignoring him the other day when she was too excited for the Social before Applejack had to leave on a mission from the Cutie Map. That old dragonfly toy didn't have any sentimental value to her, but it was for him as they were the fondest of moments before he stepped up to help keep their family's farm from going under. She got mad at him for no reason, and he dressed up as a mare just to make her happy and not feel left out from everything she and Applejack had planned for today.

(Friends in My Heart)

Even if he wanted to be alone, she was not going to neglect her older brother anymore."Wll, too bad, ya big goof!" she said, hugging the stallion's waist as he looked at her in surprise. "Ah'm not goin' anywhere. And Ah know you're always gonna be here when Ah need you."

"What about Sora?" Big Mac asked, knowing full well the stallion-turned-mare was standing there with them, watched the siblings with a grin.

"He's like a brother to me, but you're mah real brother," Apple Bloom said. "Ya helped look after me when Ah was a baby, and work so hard every day in the orchard when Applejack and Ah were too young to do much. Even if Sora had been here since the beginnin', Ah'd look up to you a whole lot more. Heck, you'd do a whole obstacle course in high heels if ya think it'll help me get somethin' Ah want." As much as Sora wanted to argue over how less wearing a dress was compared to physically turning into a mare meant to doing something for Apple Bloom's happiness, he kept his mouth shut as he let the Apple siblings have their moment. "You've always been a hero to me, Big Mac, and ya always will be." Big Mac grinned as he got misty-eyed, feeling relieved and glad to know Apple Bloom will always look up to him, even if he wasn't a great fighter like Sora or a hero of Equestria like Applejack. "Ah'm real sorry Ah haven't been lettin' ya know how Ah feel. Guess the both of us have been holdin' back when it comes to expressin' ourselves, huh?"

Big Mac nodded and pulled his little sister into a hug. While Sora watched the heartwarming conversation, his cheeks were matted with tears, unable to help himself whether it was due to how touching the moment was or it was his emotional female hormones that were getting to him. He quickly wiped his hoof across his face, drying away his tears as he struggled to pull himself together.

"Ugh, being a girl is still so weird," he said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Apple Bloom exclaimed, interrupting her bonding with Big Mac as she glared at him.

"I know I can be emotional, but I was close to breaking down into a bawling mess just from watching you two," Sora explained. "I hope this potion expires soon so I can finally be a boy again."

"When exactly did ya drink that potion?" Apple Bloom asked.

"About an hour before the Social began...I probably should have turned back to normal soon." Apple Bloom groaned, pressing her hoof against her forehead and shook her head. Knowing a few things about potions from Zecora and even practicing with some before, some of them unfortunately causing a bit of trouble for her and everyone in Ponyville, even she could tell Sora made a mistake when it involved a potion that had traces of Poison Joke that keeps the effects of their magical spores on their pranked victims. "...What?"

"Did Zecora not tell ya if ya needed to bathe in the cure?" she asked.

"...Well, no. And before I thanked her, she was about to tell me...some...thing..." Sora facehooved, groaning in annoyance at his own impatience when talking to a master of potion-crafting. "Aww, come on! I have to take a bath in the cure to turn back to normal, didn't I!? I'm so stupid!"

"And it's startin' to get late," Apple Bloom added. "Zecora might be asleep by now, or she might be busy lookin' for specific herbs she needs to find in the middle of the night for one of her potions."

"And it's too late for the spa to be opened, if they actually keep any of the ingredients for the cure in stock for patrons who use the hot tub..." Sora grimaced, falling to his stomach as his hooves mussed through his hair while he panicked. "I am so going to be found out. And if Riku sees me like this, he's going to mock me until the day I die!"

As soon as it got dark, Sora snuck into the castle through one of windows up on the higher floors, where no one else had bothered going into with all the large space that still remained. With no one thankfully around this area, he quickly made his way through the castle and down through the halls to reach his bedroom. Thinking it was still clear, he ran down the hall and readied to round the corner, only to end up bumping into someone and have a heavy weight fall on top of him.

"Ow!" he cried out, recognizing the spikier brown hair from the stallion who landed on him. "Terra, get off me!"

"What in the-?" Terra stood up and looked down at him, Sora making a mistake calling out his name as he was just caught by him. "...Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Who's wandering around in the-?" Aqua moved around to get a better look, gasping in shock, now caught by both Terra and Aqua. "Oh my gosh...Sora?"

"Uhh, hehehehe. Yeah, it's me," Sora said nervously.

"...Y-You're...a mare?" Aqua questioned while Terra just stared at the pegasus, jaw hanging open as he pointed at him.

"It's...a long story with what happened today," Sora said as he stood back up. "Just don't let Riku see me...Or Kairi. Maybe Kairi. To make it short, I drank a potion with something called Poison Joke, its effects turning me into a mare so I could take part in the Sisterhooves Social for Sweetie Belle. More on that tomorrow when I get the cure from Zecora tomorrow, which I completely forgot to ask for while I was there yesterday to get said potion."

"...Poison what?" Terra asked, finally finding his voice after processing the fact Sora had turned into a girl.

"Oh. I read about that 'poisonous' plant," Aqua said. "It plays a prank on anyone who touches them. It's random to whoever makes contact with them, a magical property imbued in the entire flower that can cause a hilarious outcome to someone."

"Yeah," Sora muttered. "And it turns me into a girl..." He ran past the couple and rounded the corner, quickly finding his bedroom and closing the door. After locking the door, he let out a sigh of relief as he leaned against the door. "Thank goodness. I hope they don't tell anyone else."

(Kairi I)

"Tell anyone what?" Sora let out a feminine shriek as he turned to face the pony in his room. Sitting on his bed was Kairi, staring at him with an amused grin, apparently waiting for him to walk in. And with the room lit up by his lamp, he wasn't able to hide his female body, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment as his girlfriend got a look at him as a mare. "Well, what have you gotten yourself into, Sora?"

The pegasus sighed, blushing harder as he avoided eye contact with the unicorn. "...Sisterhooves Social. Poison Joke potion. Zecora. Don't have cure."

"Uh huh...And this wouldn't happen to be the ingredients for curing the effects of Poison Joke, would it?" Kairi asked as she levitated a mix of herbs in a glass jar with a note on the lid.

"Huh?" Curious, Sora approached the bed and looked at the jar. He recognized the types of plants that were used in the Poison Joke cure, wondering where they came from. He looked at the note and read it aloud, staring blankly at the words as it come from Zecora. "'You moved too fast to hear me out, you anxious dolt. Here is the cure so you can turn back into a colt.'...Thanks, Zecora, you and your clever rhyming, even in written form."

"She stopped by the castle and gave this to me," Kairi said. "I didn't have a clue why until I read the note myself, and I figured you got involved in some Poison Joke with your feminine problems." Sora growled and leered at her. "You're pretty cute as a mare."

"I'm not supposed to be cute! Or a mare!" Sora exclaimed. "Now I don't have to worry about getting caught by Riku and having him laugh in my face all day. I'm going to take a bath right now and be me again." Just as he was about to get up off the bed and head for his bathroom, the pegasus was forcefully sat back down, a white aura keeping his body still. "...Uhhhh, Kairi? What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she answered. She then tilted Sora's head toward her, pressing her muzzle against his. "I'm just a little bit curious."

"...A-About what?" Sora squeaked nervously.

"This." Kairi brought her lips to Sora's, kissing her transformed boyfriend deeply. He let out a startled squeak that was far too feminine for his liking, only deepening his blush as his body was completely paralyzed, Kairi's aura no longer holding him down. She pulled away after what felt like an hour, humming in thought as she evaluated the kiss. "Your lips are softer as a girl. But I'd miss your masculine muscles when you hold me if you ever were a girl." He was speechless, only letting out squeaks of shock and excitement, his whole face turning bright red and his wings fully extending from his sides. Before he could process what she was insinuating, he yelped as he was given a swift slap in the rear, sending him falling off the bed in a heap. "So get your flanks in that tub, turn back into a stallion, and make sure you're dry enough to jump into bed."

Confused, but obeying the unicorn, Sora quickly scrambled to his hooves, taking the jar of herbs with him as he ran into the bathroom. He shut the door, controlling his racing heart as he wrapped his head around what had just happened to him and why it happened.

"...Ok, I thought being a mare was going to be the highlight of weirdness today," he mumbled to himself. "And...was Kairi...?"

"Hurry up and change back, Sora!" Kairi called out. "I'm getting pretty lonely!"

Throwing all his questions in the back of his head, Sora turned the water on and filled up the tub, adding the mixture of herbs so he could obey his Princess of Light's demands. Once the tub was filled and the herbs were mixed around well enough, he climbed in, took a deep breath, and dove his head underwater. After a few seconds, he lifted his head up, back to being a stallion again as he patted his hooves around every part of him, just to make sure everything was back.

"Questions later. Kairi needs my attention, and I cannot deny a request like that." Grabbing a towel after climbing out and draining the water out, Sora quickly dried himself off and exited the bathroom, leaving behind his soaked towel. He froze when he spotted Kairi's discarded clothes laying at the foot of his bed, the mare already under the covers, as if waiting to pounce him when he got close. "Kairi, are you on something today?...Did Zecora give you something weird?"

"Nope," she answered, using her magic to pull the stallion onto the bed, dragging him under the covers with her and surprising him with a kiss. "I can't spend an evening alone with you?"

"...Uhhh, no...but, about earlier...Were you...bi-curious, or something?" Sora asked.

"A little, but I prefer you as a boy, anyway." Sora stared at Kairi for a moment, only to smirk with a light chuckle.

"And I'm supposed to be the weird one in this relationship," he said before giving her a serious gaze. "But I'm not turning back into a mare so you can see what it's like to make out with a girl."

Kairi giggled, pressing closer as she rubbed her nose against Sora's. "Ok. No more female Sora, even if she's adorable."

Sora growled and scrunched his muzzle in irritation, quickly distracted as their lips connected and they snuggled under the covers.


	112. Crusaders of the Lost Mark

Early the next morning, Sora woke up as dawn approached, his inner clock ringing in his head thanks to working with the Apples since arriving in Equestria. He tried to get up, only to realize Kairi had slept with him last night, curled up and snuggling against him with her head resting on his chest. The moment he moved, she wrapped her forehooves around his waist, trying to keep her living body pillow from leaving her.

"No," she mumbled. "Stay..."

"Kairi, I've got chores to do at the orchard," Sora said with a chuckle, gently prying her hooves off him.

The unicorn whined, clinging onto sleep while her weak grip tried to continue clinging onto the pegasus. She eventually lost and pouted in her sleep, quickly changing to a content smile when she felt Sora's lips press against hers in a soft kiss. Once she was deep asleep, he crept around his room to find his clothes, dressing himself up and quietly leaving the room. He made his way to Sweet Apple Acres, knowing Applejack was back after bumping into Aqua and Terra last night, the mare getting a heads-up on what happened at the Social, but Apple Bloom and Big Mac thankfully left out what happened to Sora during the sisterly event.

After breakfast was eaten, Sora, Applejack, and Big Mac went outside to begin their chores while Apple Bloom headed for the Crusaders Clubhouse to prepare for an important meeting with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Sora wondered when exactly those three fillies will finally realize the talents they're good at and get a cutie mark in it, but some put of him felt like they'll get them soon. Seeing as he was around the treehouse while in the middle of placing the several buckets under the trees, he decided to take a little break and check up on them.

Sora poked his head in the window, watching the trio of fillies as they began their meeting, Apple Bloom looking more enthusiastic than her friends. "Ok, Crusaders! Back to the business of earnin' our cutie marks! Any suggestions?"

"No," Scootaloo said. "We tried everything."

"We're running out of ideas," Sweetie Belle added.

"Really? Out of ideas for cutie marks?" Sora asked, surprising the fillies as they turned to look at him. "I assume those ideas are dangerous-free, right?"

"Yes, nothing dangerous," Scootaloo said, grumbling under her breath as all her ideas are moot with him around.

"It doesn't seem like there's anything else we can try," Sweetie Belle said.

"Are ya kiddin' me, Crusaders?" Apple Bloom asked. "We can do better than that!"

Sora's ears perked up as he heard music, feeling a song coming on as the upbeat, hopeful tune rang around them.

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _We've been searchin' for our cutie marks_  
 _For a while now_  
 _Tryin' to find out how we fit in_

The filly grabbed an large blank sheet of paper with the Crusaders logo at the top, placing it on the wall beside another that was filled with several crossed off activities the trio have tried in the past.

 _So many ways we've tried before_  
 _But we keep on tryin' more_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_  
 _'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in_

 _We'll make our mark_  
 _One way or another_  
 _We'll make our mark_  
 _On the day that we discover_  
 _The ultimate reward of our cutie marks!_

"Now that's more like it!" Apple Bloom said.

Sora shook his head, unable to believe these three fillies were going to search for more random ideas that deviate from the talents they're best at. "Good luck, girls."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders!" The door to the clubhouse slammed open, Pipsqueak barging inside in a panic. "Help!"

"What's wrong, Pipsqueak?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm running for student pony president," the tiny colt said. "I was hoping you three could be my campaign managers!"

"We never tried gettin' our cutie marks in campaign managin'!" the earth pony filly said excitedly. "What do ya say, Crusaders?"

The three fillies cheered and hoofbumped, Sweetie Belle helping levitate Pipsqueak up as he joined in, his smaller form too short to even reach their hooves. The four ponies soon ran out of the clubhouse and to the schoolhouse, Sora following after them as he grew curious over who the colt would be running against. Once at the school, they could see their classmates outside, the stallion having no clue if there was any class for them today, all of them seeming to be talking about who their student president will be.

He watched from the other side of the fence as the Crusaders walked alongside Pipsqueak, already planning out how to manage the colt's campaign as the place the colt on a crate for their peers to see him. "So, Pip, how would you help the school if you were elected student pony president?"

"Well, our playground equipment took quite a beating during Tirek's attack!" Sora looked over at the playground, he was surprised he didn't realize just how badly damaged the equipment was. Not one part was even remotely safe for any of them, many already broken while some were ready to collapse just from a small amount of weight. Whatever stray spells or large bits of debris from the battle against the centaur must have reached out to Ponyville, maybe even chunks of the Golden Oak Library were the cause after he blew it up. "If I'm voted as student pony president, I'll go to the school board and right this wrong!"

All the foals cheered at the idea, wanting their fun during recess back with new equipment to play on. Even Sora thought it was a good idea, but his smile turned upside down as he saw Diamond Tiara pushing her way through the crowd, Silver Spoon hot on her tail.

"Oh, please don't tell me he's running against her," the pegasus grumbled under his breath, hoping to whatever being was watching them that he was wrong.

"Well, I think that's a ridiculous idea!" Diamond refuted, Sora facehooving as he should have kept his mouth shut. "It's just like when Twist proposed to repair the window that Discord destroyed! She just wanted to repair it like a plain old schoolhouse window. But you all knew voting for me was the best choice because I convinced the school board to give that window 'visual appeal'!"

The spoiled filly pointed at one of the windows, Sora gawking in shock and utter disdain at what he saw. Instead of a normal window, he saw a stained glass mural of Diamond Tiara standing on a hill with the sun shining in the background behind her.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed, getting the foals' attention as he hovered over the fence and approached the window. "The school board agreed to this!? Let me guess: you used your dad's money to get them to make this happen? How does that even help the school!?"

Diamond Tiara growled in annoyance. "Why do you always have to be around!? You're not even supposed to be in the schoolyard!"

"Well, I'd rather not see you become class president and do something stupid to garner more attention to your bratty self," the stallion countered, only making the pink earth pony filly angrier. "I know Cheerilee wouldn't want this! Who's in charge of the school board to make such a stupid decision like this allowed in a children's school!?"

"Diamond Tiara's mother, that's who," Apple Bloom said.

Sora balked and stared at Apple Bloom, then at Diamond Tiara. "...Wait, what?"

"Her ma, Spoiled Rich, is president of the school board," Apple Bloom explained.

The stallion's jaw dropped, spotting the bully smirking at his dumbfounded shock, but the discovery only made him more irate. "...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh...Ohhh ho ho ho no...Diamond thinks she can do anything she wants because mommy's the head of the board, eh?" He marched over to the Crusaders and Pipsqueak, deciding to help the colt win as student pony president against Diamond Tiara. "Well, let's see if mommy dearest can do anything when her daughter loses the election."

"Ha! As if!" Diamond Tiara retorted. "Everypony's going to be in for a big surprise as soon as I win this year."

"You're going to have a statue of you built in the center of the schoolyard," Silver Spoon said aloud, the surprise already ruined as everyone gasped in shock.

"Silver Spoon!" the bully scolded, leering angrily at her friend. "I was going to announce that when I actually won!"

"I'm only trying to help," Silver said, though as she said that, she looked over at Sora, the pegasus getting the hint over who she was actually helping.

"I don't need that kind of help!" Diamond growled through her teeth.

Sora shook his head in pity for Silver Spoon, amazed by how she can deal with a friend like that. "Haven't we all had enough of Diamond Tiara?" Apple Bloom asked her classmates, everyone voicing their agreements, all of them sick of being bossed around by the rich filly as well.

"Do we really need a big statue of her?" Scootaloo asked.

"Especially where our playground equipment should be?" Sweetie Belle added.

Diamond leered in annoyance as everyone was agreeing with the three blank flanks, muttering something about her and wanting their playground back. Sora helped Pipsqueak up onto a large horseshoe arch that was on the playground, having no idea what this was meant for at a schoolyard playground, but he was going to help the colt win against Diamond Tiara as everyone looked up at the small colt.

"A vote for Pip is a vote for the playground!" Pipsqueak announced.

"A vote for Diamond Tiara is a vote for MORE Diamond Tiara!" the filly exclaimed under the arch, her reasoning clearly not winning her over with her peers.

"In other words, wanting more attention that you don't need," Sora paraphrased for the filly, making her growl in irritation.

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_  
 _It's time to make a change_  
 _This is our chance_

The Crusaders began to sing as they climbed up on the arch with Pipsqueak, surprising Sora as they broke into another musical number with the upbeat, marching tune playing in the air.

 _Don't be afraid to do what's right_  
 _He's it! Vote for Pip!_

 _We got an opportunity_  
 _To have fun again_  
 _A vote for Pip, and you can join the fight_

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Pipsqueak leapt down from the horseshoe arch, caught by Sora as they marched around the schoolyard, the colt leading the way with confidence in each step while his campaign managers followed.

 _It's time for a new leader_  
 _It's time to make a change_  
 _We're here to fight for what we believe_  
 _(Vote for Pip!)_  
 _It's finally time we beat her_  
 _And play a better game_  
 _'Cause when we vote together_  
 _There's nothing that we can't achieve_

Their song easily caught their peers' attention along with Pipsqueak's campaign to be elected. The playground needed to be renovated, and they wanted it redone soon so they can go back to having fun before school starts, during recess, and maybe after school. The colt bucked a tetherball near the end of the Crusaders' chorus, but the worn ball connected to the pole by a wire was caught by an irate Diamond Tiara, the tone in the song shifting to a low, almost menacing melody as she threw the ball away from her.

 _[Diamond Tiara]_  
 _I don't believe what I am hearing_  
 _I'm the only one who should be cheering_  
 _Pipsqueak? Try "Pip's weak!" Don't you think?_

Diamond approached her peers as she sang, leering at them before walking up to Pipsqueak and smacking him in the back of the head. Sora groaned and leered at the filly, shaking his head at her if she believes she could win by appealing to her classmates by her "promises" while being the school bully.

 _But a diamond is perfection_  
 _It's natural selection_  
 _So your vote better be for me, not the weakest link_

"The votes will decide who will win," Sora reminded the filly.

Diamond Tiara ignored him as she continued singing, smirking at her classmates as she walked by them.

 _Everypony has their little secrets_

"I know you do," she said to a colt, who looked really nervous.

 _A vote for me will help you keep them safe_

"Like your creepy super strength!" Diamond Tiara said to a filly who, surprisingly, was able to lift up a shed with just one hoof as she tried to get a ball that had rolled underneath it earlier.

She dropped the shed, looking upset that her strength that could easily rival Big Mac's, Terra's, or even Sora's was disturbing or creepy. Sora's jaw hung in shock as Diamond Tiara was resorting to blackmail to win her votes, though if she was singing about them out loud, then it's not considered blackmail and more heartless bullying.

 _Or your mane extension_  
 _A little thing I won't mention_  
 _Or those freakish large teeth in your face!_

She passed by another filly with really long hair, then up to a colt with a really big set of teeth for his age, humiliating them by telling them their secrets. Diamond wasn't going to win everyone's vote at this rate, especially the ponies she just made fun of.

"Come on, ponies!" Apple Bloom said, the music shifting back to the upbeat tune earlier. "Don't listen to her!"

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_  
 _You gotta vote for change_  
 _It's time for a new leader_  
 _End all the tyranny_  
 _Vote now and we can beat her_

 _It's now another day_  
 _And we believe in what's right_

 _[Foals]_  
 _Vote for Pip! Vote for Pip!_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_  
 _Our victory is in sight_

Already, the voting was underway as the private booth Cheerilee set up was officially open. The foals began walking in, placing their votes in the box inside one at a time. Diamond Tiara didn't have much time left to try to get everyone's vote, already frustrated by the fact that the other ponies were favoring Pipsqueak over her, and she doesn't realize she's hurting her own chances of winning.

"Stop!" the filly said, the music shifting again to the lower tone from when she sang. "Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up!"

 _[Diamond Tiara]_  
 _Pip makes promises he can't keep_  
 _But I can do more_

Diamond Tiara walked over to an earth pony filly trying to carry several books in her hooves and mouth, unfortunate to not have brought a backpack or something to carry them all in. "You could really use a new bookbag," Diamond said as she held out a new pair of saddlebags, but not giving it to her as she walked past her.

 _'Cause I'll make things happen_  
 _That none of you here can afford_

"To do, like, ever!" she added, flaunting how rich she was over the other foals, which only lowered her chances to be student pony president further as she began bribing the students who didn't vote yet with candy or other things.

 _Wouldn't you like a little something sweet?_  
 _Here's a parasol to hide you from the heat_  
 _Who says that I can't be nice?_

"Being nice doesn't mean giving away gifts to win anyone over," Sora muttered to himself as he watched Diamond Tiara giving away stuff.

 _But first there's one thing_  
 _An itsy-bitsy little string_  
 _And voting for me is the price!_

Silver Spoon approached her friend, hoping to offer her a little advice as the music's tone was lighter, even a little hopeful.

 _[Silver Spoon]_  
 _I've a tiny suggestion_  
 _That you should be aware_  
 _You could probably win this election_  
 _If you show them all you real-_

"I don't recall asking you to speak!" Diamond Tiara interrupted harshly.

The whole school gasped in shock at what she said to her best friend, even the music went silent. Silver Spoon thought her friend would listen to her for once, but that didn't seem to be the case as that statement alone told her just much much of a "friend" she was to her. That was the last straw for Diamond Tiara: for gaining any hope of getting more than one vote in the election, for Sora who shook his head in disgust at how she treated her best friend, and for Silver Spoon as their friendship was officially over after dealing with talking down those who aren't in the same social class as her.

"Well, if that's how you treat your best friend, then I choose Pipsqueak!" Sweetie Belle said, the song picking back up as the foals made their decision on who to vote for.

 _[Foals]_  
 _Vote!_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_  
 _Stand strong and don't be afraid, ponies (For Pip!)_  
 _Let's free ourselves from the past (Vote!)_

 _[Foals]_  
 _He's it! Vote for Pip! Vote!_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders[_  
 _We'll let honor win out against the tyranny (For Pip!)_  
 _And make a change that will last (Vote!)_

 _[Foals]_  
 _Vote for Pip!_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_  
 _It's time for a new leader_  
 _It's time to make a change_  
 _We're here to fight for what we believe_

 _[Foals]_  
 _Vote for Pip!_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_  
 _It's finally time we beat her_  
 _And play a better game_  
 _'Cause when we vote together_  
 _There's nothing that we can't achieve_

 _[Foals]_  
 _Vote for Pip!_

The school ponies cheered for their future class president as he stood on one end of a seesaw, risen up by one of his fellow classmates. Once the musical number for the campaign ended, the rest of the ponies who didn't vote yet made their decision as they placed their slips into the box in the booth. Once every foal voted, Cheerliee came out to grab the ballet box and tally them up inside the school, coming back out a moment later to announce the winner.

"Ok, everypony! The votes have been counted!" the schoolteacher said. Pipsqueak looked incredibly nervous, though Diamond Tiara wore a smug grin as she prepared to gloat once Cheerliee announced the winner. "The student pony president is...Pipsqueak!"

Diamond Tiara balked in confusion, the foals all cheering for Pipsqueak as the new student pony president approached the Crusaders. "I couldn't have won without the hard work of my campaign managers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"Campaign manager cutie marks!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly.

The trio of fillies looked down at their flanks, but there was no cutie mark. Sora chuckled and shook his head at their enthusiasm, a good effort to help Pipsqueak, but if only they could see what their true talents really were.

"Guess you're not as good as you thought, blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara said, picking the on fillies yet again by their markless behinds.

"Can you think of a better insult?" Sora asked aloud.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, turning to face her teacher while the stallion stuck his tongue out at her. "I demand a recount!"

"Trust me, Diamond Tiara. Pip won," Cheerilee explained, clearly getting tired of the earth pony filly's whining.

"I'll be the judge of that, Miss Cheerilee!" Diamond Tiara walked into the schoolhouse, deciding to count the votes herself.

Sora approached the annoyed schoolteacher, having a gut feeling Diamond wasn't going to like the results. "She lost by a landslide, didn't she?"

"Yup. And thankfully, no more useless additions to the school," Cheerliee said. "With Spoiled Rich as the president of the school board, she actually agreed to that pointless stain glass window to replace the one destroyed when Discord ran wild. It serves as a distraction more than anything, and I'm kind of glad we won't see what else will show up as the school's budget would be wasted on more decor this school doesn't need."

"So, no one can override Diamond's mom's vote on what to do with the money?" Sora asked. "She just does whatever she wants for her daughter? No wonder he name's Spoiled Rich."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Diamond Tiara screamed, nearly deafening everyone around the area of the school as she barged out of the building, angry and utterly confused. "One vote!? I only got one vote!?" Feeling betrayed, she looked at Silver Spoon, appalled by the fact her friend voted for Pipsqueak and not her. She approached her friend, who didn't even look her in the eye. "Silver Spoon! You didn't vote for me!?"

"No," Silver Spoon said. "I didn't."

"But you're my best friend!" Diamond said.

"...Am I? Am I really your 'best friend'?" Silver Spoon asked. "I'm starting to wonder if we really are friends anymore."

"Of course we are! And best friends are supposed to stick together!" the bully reasoned.

"...Seriously?" Silver questioned, leering at her "friend" at her statement, her eyes welling with tears. "Maybe you forgot what you told me when I was trying to give you some advice earlier! If you'd listen to me, then maybe you could have won, but I guess I'm just as worthless as everypony else when I'm not even allowed to talk to you!" Diamond's jaw dropped, shocked at being talked down to by her friend and speechless. "You want to know how you could have won now? Oh. Sorry. I'm not allowed to speak." Silver closed Diamond's mouth, then turned away from her. "I'm done being friends with you. I'm sick and tired of being seen as a bully with you, too."

The whole school was shocked as Silver Spoon dumped Diamond Tiara as her best friend, even Sora. He saw how much she changed from her reluctance to pick on others, but he was amazed it took her this long to finally speak up and tell her friend off. Diamond was at a loss for words, only growling in rage and screaming at the top of her lungs in frustration before running off. As satisfying as it was to see the filly finally get her comeuppance from her constant bullying, it didn't feel right for Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, or Sora.

"...Well...that was...not good," Sora said.

"Ah know she's been awful, but maybe we should check if Diamond Tiara's ok," Apple Bloom suggested.

As much as the idea was a horrible one, they reluctantly agreed with Apple Bloom. Sora sighed, hating how much of a nice guy he can be with someone awful, and it didn't help that Diamond Tiara was a little pony, something considered cute to a human.

Out in the town, the four ponies finally caught up to Diamond Tiara as the filly slumped away in defeat. While they snuck around as they followed her, it was odd to see her actually look miserable. Before they could catch up to her, a mare with a slightly darker shade of pink as Diamond's with a dark purple mane and tail approached her as she exited a shop, wearing a really expensive looking blue blouse and a gold necklace, her cutie mark a diamond ring with sparkles around the diamond.

"Diamond Tiara!" she called out in a snobbish tone, the filly freezing in place as she winced. Judging from the nervous expressions on her face, Sora figured this mare must have been Spoiled Rich, Diamond Tiara's mother, and her voice practically screamed "arrogant snob" along with her jewelry and clothes. "Why are you making that face? That is NOT the face of a winner."

"...Because...I didn't win," Diamond Tiara reluctantly said, drooping her head in shame.

"What!? You mean I hefted all these party supplies for nothing!?" Spoiled Rich pointed her hoof at the shop she just exited, their servants carrying balloons and bags filled with party supplies.

One of them, an older stallion, carried a heavy statue of Diamond Tiara on his back, which was probably the "surprise" for when the filly's inauguration as student pony president. His legs wobbled as he couldn't keep it held any longer, getting crushed under the stone statue. Sora flew in to help lift the heavy object off the old butler before it ended up squishing him to death.

"Thanks, sonny," he said.

"No problem," Sora said, placing the statue down far enough away from the butler. He landed beside Diamond Tiara, giving Spoiled Rich an odd look with her random agreement to allow a statue of her daughter on Ponyville's school grounds. "You must be Diamond Tiara's mother, who also happens to be the president of the school board."

"Oh...You must be the ruffian who talks to my husband about my daughter's behavior," the mare said, leering at him with disgust.

"Says the pony who allowed putting a statue of their kid in a schoolyard over a new playground," Sora countered. "Too bad that's not going to happen since your daughter's not the class president."

"So I've heard," Spoiled Rich grumbled, looking down at Diamond Tiara, who quickly looked down at the ground. "Bad enough for you to lose to that transplant from Trottingham, but imagine if you lost to those blank flanks."

Sora's ears twitched as he couldn't believe what he just heard. Not only did Spoiled Rich just insult Pipsqueak and where he was originally from, but he just called Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo the same hurtful word her own daughter's been spouting ever since he first met the filly. Now he felt bad for what he did to Diamond Tiara while he was defending the Crusaders from her bullying; she got her attitude and learned those harmful words from the mare who gave birth to her.

"...What?" Sora uttered, Spoiled Rich ignoring the shocked expression on the stallion's face as she continued berating her daughter in front of him.

"As a Rich pony, you must always think of your social standing," Spoiled Rich said, spotting a noble couple Sora recognized from Canterlot a while back, Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee. Before he wondered why they were here in Ponyville, he was distracted by Diamond's mother continuing her "lecture" to her daughter. "That starts here in Ponyville and reaches all over Equestria. Don't ever forget that, Diamond Tiara. Ever!" After scolding the filly, she walked up to Sora and leered at him. "And you stay away from my daughter. Fancy's been giving me enough stress with Diamond Tiara's behavior, and you're the cause behind her whining and tantrums when your name is brought up."

"...I'm sorry, but WHAT!?" Sora exclaimed. "As if you're even teaching her right from wrong! Now I see where she gets her attitude from: the spoiled rich mother!"

"You watch your mouth, you immature vigilante!" Spoiled warned, poking her hoof harshly against Sora's muzzle, the stallion barely flinching as he glared at her. "I can have you arrested for a lot of reasons, and nothing you say will matter in your defense."

"I'm friends with the princesses, so you don't have a right arresting someone who saves you and your family from the threat of darkness and evil," Sora growled. "Or do you not recall being around Ponyville during Nightmare Night last year when the whole town was attacked by Heartless?"

Spoiled Rich snorted, still thinking she was better than the spiky-haired pegasus because of how rich she was. "Continue making up your stories, but they won't save you from a life behind bars."

The mare left in a huff, her nose held high like the snob she was as she made her way home. Sora shook his head, wishing he could give her a piece of his mind after now realizing the real reason why Diamond Tiara acted out against her classmates, especially the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He turned to talk to the filly, but she was already walking away, noticing the shocked looks on the trio of little pseudo-sisters when they discovered the truth as well. Another song played out in the air, this one sad and depressing, taking a guess that Diamond Tiara was going to be the one who's going to sing as he and the three fillies tailed her.

 _[Diamond Tiara]_  
 _If I'm a diamond_  
 _Then why do I feel so rough?_  
 _I'm as strong as a stone_  
 _Even that's not enough_

 _There's something jagged in me_  
 _And I've made such mistakes_  
 _I thought that diamonds were hard_  
 _Though I feel I could break_

 _Would you believe_  
 _That I've always wished I could be somepony else?_  
 _Yet I can't see_  
 _What I need to do to be the pony I want to be_

Sora groaned to himself, unable to help but feel sorry for Diamond Tiara. He regrets what he said to her while defending the Crusaders from her constant teasing. He had tried to show her she could be a different pony, but he did it in a way that brought her down, though not ass badly as her own mother had. He needed to find a way to make it up to her, get to know the real Diamond Tiara, not the bully she became from the stress Spoiled Rich kept giving her that also gave her father some grief with her behavior.

 _I've been told my whole life_  
 _What to do, what to say_  
 _Nopony showed me that_  
 _There might be some better way_

 _And now I feel like I'm lost_  
 _I don't know what to do_  
 _The ground is sinking away_  
 _I'm about to fall through_

 _Would you believe_  
 _That I've always wished I could be somepony else?_  
 _Yet I can't see_  
 _What I need to do to be the pony I want to be_

 _To be the pony I want to be_

Diamond Tiara continued sadly walking through town, truly feeling all alone with her troubles and confused as to what she should do now. Sora's ears drooped, feeling pity for her, and though he had done the same for some of his enemies with what good there was in them, it was still a little weird to try to help someone who had caused so much trouble in the hopes of changing them for the better. Granted, not all of them deserved the same treatment, those being Xehanort, Tirek, and even Starlight Glimmer, who was still out somewhere in Equestria plotting another cutie mark stealing scandal.

"Is it weird that I feel bad for her?" Sweetie Belle asked, the trio of fillies feeling conflicted as their bully was miserable and alone now.

"If it is, then...I guess I feel weird, too," Scootaloo said. "Sora, do you feel weird about Diamond Tiara?"

"...Yeah...but now we know why she acted like such a bully, and where she got the insulting name 'blank flank' from." Sora watched Diamond walk further down the road, going nowhere in particular while avoiding going back home to her mother. He needed to talk to her and make amends, maybe even earn another little sister if she wants him to be an older brother figure for her. "I'm going to talk to her. She's had a pretty bad day already and might need a little pick-me-up."

"Should we help?" Apple Bloom asked.

(Missing You)

"How about tomorrow, you invite her to the clubhouse?" Sora suggested. "I'll try to convince her to tag along with you three after school, and I'll meet up with you girls when I'm done with my chores." Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo nodded their heads, not wanting to get Diamond Tiara even more upset by trying to talk to her after helping Pipsqueak win the election. The CMC made their way back to Sweet Apple Acres while Sora hurried after Diamond Tiara. It didn't take long for him to find the depressed filly, sitting alone on a bench in the park staring at her hooves. "Diamond Tiara?"

She looked up at him, her gaze turning from sad to angry. "What do you want? Here to gloat for those three blank flanks for helping Pipsqueak win!?"

"No. I just want to talk," Sora said. "And you know exactly what it is I want to talk with you about." Diamond's glare softened as she looked down again, feeling ashamed that Sora had seen her get scolded by her mother. He sat down beside her, but she scooched herself away from him, not wanting any of his pity. "Your mom is not exactly the nicest parent I've ever met. I can see why you acted like such a bully to everyone. Especially that 'blank flank' comment."

"...Why are you talking to me?" Diamond Tiara asked, keeping her eyes diverted away from him.

"Because you're having a bad day and need someone to talk to," Sora responded, gently placing his hoof on the filly's shoulder. She flinched at the contact, but she didn't pull away from him. "Look, I know we've had a few moments where I got you in trouble because of your behavior, but I was looking out for Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and every foal you picked on. Before I knew where your attitude came from, I was protecting the ones who needed help, and those three 'blank flanks' are like little sisters to me.

"And I didn't appreciate what you did to them in the past: calling them mean and hurtful names, making Apple Bloom think Granny Smith would constantly embarrass her because she's old, Scootaloo for not being able to fly for you and Silver Spoon to be the flag carriers for Ponyville at the Equestria Games." As Sora listed the different, painful things she had done, Diamond Tiara's ears drooped more and more until they were pressed down the sides of her head. "And back at the school today, you tried blackmailing your classmates with secrets you knew they had, although that's not blackmail and outright picking on them for what they have, bribing them with sweets and random toys or gifts, and you even said to your best friend to basically shut up and don't speak to me again. I'm actually surprised you didn't even realize how distant Silver was toward you when you kept being the school bully until it was too late."

"Shut up," Diamond uttered, clenching her teeth as tears welled up in her eyes, being reminded of losing her friend hurting her along with everything she's done just to get everyone's attention while showing off how more important she was than her peers, just like her mother wanted her to do.

"I know how close the two of you were, but you should have noticed a couple years back," Sora continued. "Even I saw how painful it was for her to follow you and do exactly what you did to your peers. She hated it, and you did too, but you kept doing it because of your mother, who's an even worse influence on you than you were to your best friend."

"Shut up!" Diamond shouted.

"She's making you out to be a royal snob, caring only about the ones who actually have money and are considered rich, but in the end, you'll be poor with making friends who actually care about you and be left alone, miserable and unhappy, and no amount of bits will ever buy you the happiness you want." That last statement made the filly snap as she turned around, lunged at Sora, and began smacking him in the chest with her flailing hooves.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" she screamed, putting every single ounce of strength in her hooves to hurt the pegasus, but the pegasus didn't budge as he felt nothing.

Diamond grunted with each smack of her hooves, Sora letting her vent out all her frustration as he calmly waited for her to calm down. Her tears began streaming down her face as she struggled to punch him harder, wishing everything he said was nothing but lies. Soon enough, her punches began to grow weaker, trying her hardest not to break down in front of him, but failed as she began to sob. She knew he was right; everything Spoiled Rich told her how to behave around everyone who wasn't as rich as her family only leading her to not only being the worst pony in her class, but also completely friendless now that Silver Spoon no longer liked her.

She finally cracked when Silver's heartbreaking words ending their friendship echoed in her head, her hooves weakly pawing at Sora's chest while pressing her face into his jacket, her chest heaving as she sobbed harder. She was truly alone now, her best friend leaving her because of the advice given to her by her mother and the expectations of trying to follow her parents' hoofsteps being a pony of incredible wealth stressing her with anxiety if she failed them. She wanted to be a better pony, but she ruined any chance she had after picking on all her classmates, trying to be the boss of everyone while flaunting her wealth and looking down upon her peers, even those who were richer than her in other things than money.

Sora gently draped his wing behind Diamond Tiara, gently rubbing her back as she cried out every last bit of emotional stress she's kept bottled up for so long. Once she had calmed down enough, he pulled out an Elven Bandanna from his pouch and dried the filly's tears.

"Better?" he asked.

"...No," she said with a sniffle, taking the bandanna from him and blowing her nose into it. "I lost my best friend, my mom hates me because I lost the election...I don't know what to do anymore..." Diamond stared at the bandanna sadly, then looked to Sora's wing wrapped around her in a comforting hug, then to him as he looked down at her with a caring gaze. "...Why are you being nice to me? You told me I was a spoiled brat and just told me I'm going to end up miserable for the rest of my life."

"Well, you had a rough day today and you needed some way to vent everything out and a shoulder to cry on," Sora explained. "And if I had known the real Diamond Tiara instead of the bully picking on my little sisters and calling me a 'spiky-haired idiot' every other minute, I wouldn't have resorted to making fun of you just to help those who you were hurting. I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me and we can start over."

Diamond Tiara was completely confused. Ever since she first met him, he had done nothing but mock her and speak to her sarcastically to poke fun at her, though he did so because of her bullying the other foals around her age. Now, he was consoling her after losing the student pony president election, losing her best friend, and getting yelled at by her mother while also knowing the reason why she became the pony he knew her as. Sora was a weird stallion, but he was also a strong warrior who everyone in town liked. Thankfully, he wasn't as weird as Pinkie Pie, but he still had the same goofiness as her when he wasn't being serious like right now.

She didn't know if she would ever be forgiven by everyone else, but she was willing to forgive Sora if he was dumb enough to give somepony like her a second chance. "...I guess so...But I'm still really confused. Why are you forgiving me?"

"Not everyone just has a bad side to them," the pegasus said. "There's always a reason why someone hurts others, and most of the time, it starts at home. You picked on your classmates at school because you thought it would be a good way to let out your frustrations and stress your mom gives you every day, right?" Diamond Tiara sadly nodded, always worried about how her mother would react if she wasn't higher in the social food chain as she expected and look down on those not in the same social class as her or her family. "And you do know what you did back then was wrong, right?"

"...I do now," Diamond Tiara admitted, looking down at the ground with remorse.

"Well, better late than never, but that's a good thing." Sora gently pressed his hoof against the filly's chest, directly over her heart. "In every heart, there is light and darkness. What actions you choose decide which path your heart will take. You're being driven down the wrong path thanks to your mother and her expectations; your bullying leading you down a dark path thanks to her bad influence."

"And I'm still walking down that bad path?" she asked, staring worriedly at Sora as she dreaded she would be a bully and be as rude as her mother for the rest of her life.

"You can still take that other path," he assured. "Even if your heart is filled with darkness, there's always that small speck of light inside you that you can find. If you find it and follow it, then you can find your way back to the light. You can show everyone just how much you've changed; be the Diamond Tiara you want everyone to see, not what your mother wants you to be." He moved his hoof away, his message slowly sinking into Diamond Tiara as she pressed a hoof to her chest. "You're free to be the pony you want to be. And if your mom thinks it's wrong, don't listen to her and listen to your heart."

"...I still don't understand," she said.

"You will soon. I know it." Sora gently pat Diamond's head, the filly still confused by the kindness she was given by the pony who was so quick to forgive her after learning the truth behind her behavior. "I'll see you tomorrow after school, and maybe you'll find that light deep within your heart."

Sora got up from the bench and began making his way back to the castle. Hopefully, by tomorrow, Diamond Tiara will have a change of heart, and if she isn't convinced she can change for the better, then the Crusaders can help her out with him after school. He made his way back to the castle, seeing as all the chores back on the farm were already done, or were finished by Applejack and Big Mac with how long he had been away from Sweet Apple Acres. He might get an earful from the farm mare, but he can make up any lost work in no time tomorrow morning.

He entered the throne room, finding Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Riku, and Kairi in the room as they looked over the Galactic Map. Aqua had finished sewing Terra's torn outfit back to normal, the stitched up sections barely visible.

"Hey, Sora," Riku greeted.

"There some kind of Keyblade wielder meeting going on?" Sora asked as he hopped up into his throne.

"Just doing a bit more mapping of the worlds," Aqua answered. "Not many Heartless threats right now, but we can't just assume everything's peaceful just yet."

"So, what were you doing aside from working in the orchard?" Kairi asked. "I thought you would have been back a while ago."

"Oh, nothing. Visited the school, watched this election for student pony president and saw the winner," Sora said. "Diamond Tiara tried to run, but she lost to Pipsqueak."

"That spoiled filly I heard about?" Terra asked.

"Yup," Ventus said with a begrudged sigh. "She always picks on the Crusaders and shows off how rich she is."

"Hey, go easy on her," Sora said. "Diamond Tiara's not really all that bad."

"What!?" the younger stallion questioned. "She's a bully!"

"But there's a reason why she's been behaving like this. Her mom's a horrible influence on her, and she does everything she tells her to in order to be a respected pony in society." Sora scoffed, leaning his head against his hoof as he glared at the crystal table. "She's a great role model. Have her kid be exactly like her, and be considered the number one most disliked pony in her class. Guess where she also learned the words 'blank flank' from, too."

The others were a bit surprised. They had heard, and seen, what Diamond Tiara did to others around Ponyville, mostly toward those her age. At least there was a reason why she was acting this way, and it was bad enough that it was one of her own parents being the bad influence that could end up getting her in a lot of trouble when she gets older if her behavior continued this way.

"So, what exactly happened?" Riku asked curiously.

"I talked to her after discovering the real problem, and hopefully she'll turn herself around by tomorrow," Sora said. "She's just a little confused, and needs some friends who can help her. It was pretty harsh hearing Silver Spoon dump Diamond Tiara as her friend at school. I only hope she doesn't let Spoiled Rich control what she does for the rest of her life."

"'Spoiled Rich'? That's her mom's name?" Kairi asked, groaning in exasperation when Sora nodded. "Wow. Now it makes a lot of sense."

"At least Filthy Rich is a better parent than his wife," Sora said. "I don't think he even realizes she's the real reason why their daughter keeps getting into trouble."

Tomorrow couldn't come sooner as the rest of the day went by agonizingly slowly for Sora. There were no Heartless threats warning them on the map, though there was some good news as Rarity had finally gotten the crystals they needed that morning to make their long-distance communication devices. It would take some time for Aqua and Twilight to find the right magical frequency and the right amount to give the crystals for them to work across the universe.

Sora worked on the farm as soon as dawn approached, waiting for the Crusaders to bring Diamond Tiara to their clubhouse and help her. He quickly finished his chores and waited impatiently at the clubhouse until school for the fillies ended. They finally arrived, Diamond a little apprehensive in coming along with the trio of fillies she picked on, but at least she was here and showed she truly wanted to change.

"Hey, girls," he greeted. "How was school?"

"It was...ok. Sort of," Scootaloo said. "Mostly boring."

"We brought Diamond Tiara along, though she didn't seem like she...wanted to," Apple Bloom said, looking back at the confused, disgruntled look on the pink earth pony filly's face. "But she said yes...kinda..."

"I didn't have any class president business to do, so I really don't have anything to do," Diamond grumbled, trying to act sour with her change in plans, but Sora knew she was still conflicted by being invited by the Crusaders. Taking her response as a yes regardless, they made their way inside the clubhouse, Diamond getting another look inside after her first when she, Silver Spoon, and Babs Seed took it over, another moment the filly regretted doing by making Apple Bloom's cousin turn on her. "So, do you three really just sit around here plotting different ways to get your cutie marks?"

"Actually, yeah," Apple Bloom said. "That's what we've been doin' for a long while."

"You three are..." Diamond paused, her instinct to say their cutie mark crusading was stupid, but she realized just how much better their lives were. They still had a chance to find what their talents are while she already has her cutie mark, and she didn't have a clue what it was meant to be. She even recalled what Sora said to her about her cutie mark the first day she and Silver Spoon met him; just an accessory or object that matches their name, no real talent to show as all it is to her is just a mark on her flank to show off. She looked down at the floor sadly, feeling more helpless as she was not only alone, but with no purpose in life as well. "...really lucky..."

"We are?" the Crusaders asked, surprised to hear a compliment come from Diamond Tiara.

"Yeah," Diamond said. "You get to explore all these options and learn more about who you are before you get stuck with something you don't understand..."

"But, you've already got your cutie mark," Sweetie Belle reminded her. "You know what you're supposed to do, right?"

Diamond balked, part of her not wanting to lower her guard to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo like she had to Sora yesterday as she went back to her snarky self. "Yeah, because I have my cutie mark! And I'm not struggling at all to figure out who I'm supposed to be and what I'm supposed to be doing with this mark that's already on my flank!"

"...You sure about that?" Scootaloo asked, neither of the three fillies or Sora convinced that Diamond Tiara knew at all.

She made a weird face as she leered at them with a scoff. "That's a weird question."

"Not after what we heard and saw yesterday," Apple Bloom said.

Diamond glared at them as they had been spying on her after she ran from school yesterday. "Were you trying to get a cutie mark in spying!? Is that on your stupid chart!?"

"Diamond Tiara, they were with me when we tried to find you," Sora said. "All four of us saw what happened when your mom yelled at you after the election and losing your friendship with Silver Spoon, not just me."

The pink filly's expression quickly changed as she was reminded about what happened yesterday. She looked like she was about to cry again, holding back her emotions in front of the Crusaders, but failing miserably as her lower lip quivered.

"We know ya want to change," Apple Bloom said. "And Ah think that all of us can-"

"HEEEEEEELP!" Outside the clubhouse, they heard that all familiar cry for help from Pipsqueak yet again as the colt barged in yet again. "Cutie Mark Crusaders! I was at the school board meeting and they didn't approve my request for the new playground equipment!"

"Why not?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"There's no money in the budget!" Pipsqueak exclaimed.

"Oh, gee. I wonder where all that money was put into," Sora sarcastically stated, knowing full well who's bright idea it was to embezzle that money for a certain daughter of hers in a stone statue of her child.

I checked my Peggy bank to see if I had enough bits,-" The little colt pulled out a piggy bank and dumped its contents out, which didn't really have much money in it aside from a piece of candy and some lint and dust that got inside it. "-but my little Peggy wasn't nearly full enough."

Hearing the unfortunate news, Diamond Tiara grinned as an opportunity to be student pony president again and be forgiven by her mother came to her on a silver platter. Sora looked at the filly while the Crusaders assured Pipsqueak they'll find a way to get some more funds to use for the playground equipment before he left to tell their classmates. He did not like that grin on her face, the old Diamond Tiara coming back out as she had that glint in her eye.

"Diamond," Sora warned nervously.

"Well, this just got interesting," the filly said. "Our new student pony president is going to get kicked out of office for not fulfilling his promise. Which means I'll be reinstated."

"Diamond Tiara, don't even think about it!" It was too late as Diamond ran down the ramp and began heading out into Ponyville. Just before they could chase after her, Heartless appeared before them, barring their path as Digger Moles and Creeper Plants popped out of the ground. Sora groaned in irritation as they would appear at a worst possible time. Summoning his Keyblade, he cast Stopga on them, freezing them in time to keep the Crusaders safe. "Girls, stop her! I'll catch up after I get rid of these Heartless!"

"That's still so awesome, even after the first time I saw that!" Scootaloo said excitedly, only to be dragged by the tail by Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

"Come on, Scoots!" Apple Bloom reminded the pegasus filly, music building up yet again, this time suited for a frantic rush as the Crusaders ran after Diamond Tiara.

"What is it with all the songs?" Sora questioned himself. "I know this is a thing around this world, but that's the fourth one in just two days." Before he pondered what was happening, he didn't have much time to think as the powerful Stop spell was about to run out. "Urgh. Ask later, kill now!"

While they were still frozen in time, Sora quickly slashed through the Heartless before they could move again, stunning them as they finally felt the attacks connecting them, destroying the Digger Moles since they were weaker than the Creeper Plants. He could hear the Diamond Tiara sing as she ran as he easily avoided the seeds the flora Heartless kept shooting him with.

 _[Diamond Tiara]_  
 _Cutie Mark Crusaders, get out of my way_  
 _Those ponies need to know the truth_  
 _And they'll hear it from me_

"Ok, I need to prune you giant weeds! I don't have time for this!" Sora cast Firaga, sending the flames around himself to burn nearby Creeper Plants, then shot them as fireballs to any of them further away from him. Once they were all burnt into smoke with hearts flying out of them, he hurried after the fillies after making sure no more would spring up and attack the farmhouse. "Come on, girls, catch up to her!"

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_  
 _Stop! Diamond Tiara, this is not the way_  
 _You know you're better than this hostility_

He finally caught up with them, watching as Diamond Tiara tipped over someone's cart of apples, making Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo trip over them. Sora quickly helped them up, avoiding the strange looks the other ponies were giving at them and Diamond Tiara, the Crusaders taking the low ground while he leapt onto the rooftops.

 _[Diamond Tiara]_  
 _You don't even know me at all_  
 _Don't understand the meaning of my fall_  
 _What my family would think if I ever_  
 _Fail at anything_

 _I'm a diamond - that means you'll never break_  
 _No matter what be the cost of the path I take_  
 _Whatever I have to do to win in the end_

Sora had no idea what was going on in this filly's head, but he wasn't going to let her go back to being the spoiled rich filly she once knew her as. She wanted to change, but her desperation to feel important was sending her back on that dark road she didn't want to go down anymore, and he wasn't going to let it happen. Jumping off the roof of a building as she ran through an alley, he landed in her path.

 _[Sora]_  
 _Stop! This is not the answer_

Diamond ran between his legs, barely catching her as she ran down the road. Luckily, the Crusaders caught up and blocked her.

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_  
 _Wait! And it's plainly seen_

She ran around to another road to reach the school, Sora blocking the way this time while the Crusaders chased after her, managing to slip by the stallion again and make a break for it.

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders and Sora]_  
 _Listen! You can redeem yourself_  
 _But by helping others, not by being mean_

Sora picked up the three fillies in his forelegs, flapping his wings as he moved ahead, flying backwards as the quartet continued singing.

 _We know you want friends who admire you_  
 _You want to be the star with all the power too_  
 _But there's a better way, there's a better wa-a-ay_

 _There's so much more still left to_  
 _Learn about yourself_  
 _See the light that shines in you_  
 _We know you can be somepony else_

Diamond Tiara began to feel conflicted as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Sora believed that she can change and be a different pony. She looked at her cutie mark, still running, her questions in her head over what she was meant to do still unanswered. Sora flew ahead to a branching pathway, one leading down to the school while the other lead to a gazebo, both paths metaphorically signifying the light and dark paths Diamond will decide to take.

 _You can stop right now_  
 _And try another start_  
 _You'll finally free yourself from the dark_  
 _And see the light_  
 _And see the light of your cutie mark_

The filly looked between both paths, the school seemingly dark in her eyes while the gazebo was pleasant and bright. These four ponies trusted her to make the right decision to be better than she had been in the past, given a second chance after teasing the Crusaders and despising Sora for protecting them from her. As she got closer to the paths, she had no idea which one to choose. She could let Pipsqueak continue running and make amends with everyone she had hurt, including her best friend, but at the cost of feeling like a failure to her parents, mostly her mother. Or she could continue being the bully she was and get what she wanted, but with no friends who will support her as she is praised by her mother for being above her lower class peers.

It was an impossible choice, but she made her decision. She ran past Sora and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, heading straight to the school to their horror and disappointment. They quickly chased after her, the music coming to an end as Diamond Tiara reached the schoolyard, where Pipsqueak was talking to Cheerliee and his classmates about raising money for their new equipment.

"Everypony, I have an announcement to make!" she said, but Sora leapt in front of her, startling the filly.

"Diamond Tiara, stop!" he said, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo catching up as they ran up to her.

"Think about what you're doin'!" Apple Bloom pleaded.

"You can be a better pony!" Scootaloo added.

"Get out of my way!" Diamond Tiara demanded, trying to get past Sora again, but he wasn't going to let her another step closer to the confused colts, fillies, and their teacher.

"You don't want to do this. I know you don't want to go back to your old ways, but if you do this, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life." Sora lowered himself down on his stomach, holding his forehooves together as he was practically begging Diamond Tiara at this point. "Please, Diamond Tiara, don't ruin this chance to redeem yourself. Not just for me, for the Crusaders, or for your classmates, but for yourself, too."

"Diamond Tiara!" Stepping out from the school, Diamond winced as she looked around Sora, knowing who was calling her. Everyone else looked to see Spoiled Rich, apparently finished with an important meeting she had with the school board. She leered at her daughter, then at the stallion and cutie-markless fillies trying to stop her. "I just happened to be here for the school board meeting, and this is what I see when we adjourn? My daughter associating with confused, insignificant lowlifes and a delinquent vigilante?"

Sora stood up and turned to glare angrily at Spoiled Rich, unable to believe someone who calls the shots for the school system in Ponyville just called his three little sisters insignificant lowlifes. "What did you call them!? If you want to throw insults, lady, throw them at me! What kind of school board president are you if you talk down to kids like that!?"

"If they are still blank flanks at the age they are now, then what point is there socializing in something that has no talent to even show?" the mare questioned, making Sora's blood boil, but he stilled his hoof and Keyblade because he knows better than to hurt a woman, unless they're as cruel as Maleficent, then that's an exception. "Those of our noble stature do not associate with those lesser than us."

"By what? Money? Popularity? It sure isn't respect, and you fail to show any of it to everyone around you!" Spoiled Rich lifted her hoof up and swung it at Sora in offense, but the stallion grabbed her foreleg, keeping a firm grip while slightly twisting it, making the mare wince and nearly buckle over in pain.

"L-Let go of my hoof!" she demanded. "You are going to hear from the guards about this, you rogue!" Sora continued glaring at Spoiled Rich, not even concerned with having the guards called in to arrest him. Simply explaining what happened to Celestia would get him off the hook just like before, or even any of the guards who recognized him from the murals in the castle's stain-glass windows or knew him personally. He scoffed and swatted the mare's hoof away, making her stagger with an irritated huff. "See, Diamond Tiara? Associating with THIS kind of ruffian and those three worthless fillies won't move you up in Equestria! Come, we're going home!"

"You do realize you just insulted them again, and there is an adult witness who heard you this whole time, right, Spoiled 'Rotten'?" Sora said as the mare passed him, swatting him in the face with her tail in disdain.

"I said let's go, Diamond Tiara!" Spoiled Rich said.

Diamond Tiara was really shocked at how her mother treated the Crusaders and Sora. She finally saw the outcome of her life if she did everything her mother told her to, and she didn't want that. She stood defiantly, no longer worried about trying to earn her praise anymore if it meant turning into a heartless mare if she got older.

"No, mother!" she said, surprising Spoiled Rich as she turned to leer at her daughter.

"Excuse me!?" Spoiled Rich questioned.

(Always On My Mind)

"I said no!" Diamond said. "You spent your life acting like a high horse and raised me to follow in your hoofsteps! At first I thought it was fine, but I now realized I wanted something you will never have; friends!"

Spoiled Rich's jaw dropped at Diamond Tiara's defiance, surprising everyone else as they all gasped. "T-That's enough, Diamond Tiara! Step away from those-!"

"Don't call them that!" Diamond interrupted. "They're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and they're my friends!"

"We are?" Scootaloo asked, earning a hard nudge in the side by Apple Bloom.

"You need to quit calling everyone such mean and hurtful names!" the filly continued berating her mother, who was utterly speechless in embarrassment as she was being talked down to by her own foal. "They're lucky to not have their cutie marks yet, and they've worked harder to find what their true talents are...unlike me. Whatever they'll get, it'll be far better than mine, or even yours. All of us were blank flanks once, and we don't know what our cutie marks will be, or what they truly say what our talent really is. So, whatever path you're leading me down by my hoof, I'm not following it anymore and taking my own path; a brighter path for my future as a Rich, where yours is a dreary, dark road that'll only make me miserable and alone, like you!"

All jaws dropped this time as Spoiled Rich grimaced, her face expression just how much truth her daughter's words stung. Sora, however smirked at the irony, proud of Diamond Tiara for sticking up for herself and telling her mother off. The rich mare noticed his grin, leering at him as she marched up to him.

"What nonsense did you tell her to say to me that you couldn't, you immature welp!?" she exclaimed.

"I actually helped your daughter in her time of misery," Sora answered, keeping his grin, knowing if she tried to attack him again, he would just block her. "As much as I gave her grief, I got to know the real Diamond Tiara under that bully persona you made her create. Better to be rich with friendship and love than bits and pointless possessions that mean absolutely nothing. Like a statue of your daughter for a school that really needed a new playground? Was that really Diamond's idea, or was it yours because you grew up with nothing and rode on your husband's coattails of success, making her do what you wanted to live out your wants in your childhood?" Despite Sora's guesses, he was apparently right as Spoiled Rich's glare faded into nervousness, backing away with a despondent look as she looked away from him. "No retort? At least you know when to give up."

Diamond was a little surprised with Sora's words, which seemed true by her mother's reaction, but she recovered from it as she approached the shocked mare. "Mother, will you please deliver this to father?" she asked as she pulled out a note. Spoiled Rich looked around at the several witnesses who saw the embarrassing display, only able to grin nervously and take the note, making her way back to town in defeat and humility. Diamond Tiara looked up at Sora as soon as her mother left. "I don't think my mom's going to stay as president of the school board after that, is she?"

"After all that? I doubt she'll have a job involving schools ever again," Sora said. "Maybe she'll finally shut her mouth and think twice before insulting someone 'lower than her social standing'."

Diamond Tiara nodded, hoping that was the best so she wouldn't be overly pressured again. "I have to thank you, Sora, and Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. I know I gave you all a lot of trouble, but that's the old me. And, now I think I know what my cutie mark means."

"Oh, really? What's that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I know it had to do with getting other ponies to do what I want." The Cruasders and Sora gave Diamond Tiara and odd look at her answer. "Not as a bully. As somepony who encourages them to do something for something to help." She looked over to her classmates, finding Silver Spoon in the group of foals. She had one more pony to apologize to, slowly walking over to her friend. "Silver Spoon, I'm sorry about yesterday..." Silver didn't say anything, keeping her eyes lowered to the ground. Diamond sighed, pawing at the ground with her hoof. "I didn't know I made you feel that way while we were...picking on everypony...I didn't mean what I said, either. I just hope you can forgive me..."

The grayish-silver filly slowly looked up at her friend, seeing the sad gaze in her eyes pleading for her forgiveness. "...At my birthday party, when we first met...Why didn't you play with my toys with the other foals who were at my home that day? Why did you talk to me?"

"Because you were alone, and I thought we could be best friends," Diamond answered with no hesitation. "Everypony else ignored you, you were upset, and no one paid attention to you. I did, so I introduced myself, and we were the only ones playing together and really celebrated who was important that day; you."

Silver Spoon's eyes welled up with tears, finding the Diamond Tiara she knew was really back. She smiled and held out her hoof.

"Bump?" she said, starting their familiar friendship hoofshake, which made Diamond's eyes watery as she bumped her hoof with her best friend's.

"Bump," Diamond said, bumping hooves again and continued their hoofshake.

"Sugar lump, rump," they both said, bumping their flanks together to end it before hugging each other, tears streaming down both their faces in joy as their friendship was amended.

It was odd for the other ponies to see Diamond Tiara so emotional, but it was a good oddness that they hoped would stay forever. Sora was glad she fixed her relationship with Silver Spoon, bringing back memories of his childhood with Riku and their friendship resolved after all the drama they were involved in. The two friends broke the hug, wiping away their tears before Diamond Tiara turned to face everyone.

"There's going to be some good news, everypony," Diamond announced. "That note I gave my mother was for my father, and I asked him if he could donate the money for the new playground equipment!" The foals were surprised at the news, which turned into excited chatter as they would all get their new playground like Pipsqueak had promised for his campaign. Diamond approached the student pony president, wincing a little on instinct as he expected her to poke fun at him, but that wasn't the case with the new Diamond Tiara, cheerful music playing in the air as it sounded like a reprised version of her depressing song from yesterday. "I knew you were worried for a second there, weren't you? Ha! Well, I think it's going to work out just fine, Mister President!"

 _[Diamond Tiara]_  
 _We'll build a playground_  
 _For all of us to enjoy_  
 _So full of games_  
 _There's enough for each girl and boy_

 _I want to help and do_  
 _Everything that I can_  
 _I'm here to show you a change_  
 _Listen up, here's the plan_

It didn't take long for the new playground equipment to be delivered to the school as a unicorn stallion for the delivery service levitated several large boxes and crates, Diamond Tiara guiding him over to where to place them. "Over here! That's right, keep it coming!" Once the crates were set down, he made his leave while the foals worked together to get rid of the old, ruined playground sets. Some of them had a difficult time trying to move them on their own while Sora was busy unstacking the crates, which meant finding some ponies who were perfect for getting the equipment moved out of the way. She spotted the filly with the incredible strength, who seemed a bit nervous when she looked at her. "Hey, you with the amazing strength, can you help move that merry-go-round across the yard?" The super-strong filly hesitated at first, but she went over and easily lifted the heavy, spinning disc with bars, carrying it off on her head. "Thank you so much!

"And you, with the super teeth." Diamond looked over at the colt with the big set of chompers, quickly covering his mouth in embarrassment as the former bully called him. "We need you to help with that old teeter-totter." He turned to where the see-saw was, one of their classmates struggling to move the old, wobbly playground set. The colt ran up to help, grabbing the see-saw with his massive jaws and easily lifted it up, carrying it and the other foal out of the way. "You've got it! That's the spirit!" Diamond Tiara praised.

 _There's so much I can do_  
 _To help everypony else_  
 _I see the light that shines in me_  
 _I know I can be my better self_

Once all the new equipment was taken out of the box and the old ones were thrown out, everyone worked together to build the new playground. As Diamond Tiara sang, her cutie mark began glowing a little, as if she had come to light with her true talents her mark represented, even helping her fellow classmates with some of the work as well.

 _I can free the past_  
 _'Cause now the future's bright for me_  
 _My cutie mark will set me free_  
 _To do what's right and be the pony I want to be_

 _And be the pony I want to be!_

After a couple hours, even getting assistance from Sora and Cheerilee to help put the pieces together, the Ponyville schoolhouse had a brand new playground for the foals to play on for recess. Diamond Tiara had been redeemed as the terrible bully she had become, now surrounded by friends as she was looked upon with the respect she wanted in the right ways, unlike her mother. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were proud to have helped her, even if they were her main targets to pick on before her redemption. Sora was as well as he sat beside the Crusaders.

"You know, girls? It's kind of funny," he said, all three fillies looking at him curiously. "If Diamond Tiara didn't pick on you three, you wouldn't have become friends and created the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Now you helped her with her problems, and she's now a better pony."

"Huh. I guess that is pretty funny," Sweetie Belle said. "We should probably thank her."

"And ya know what? Ah've been thinkin' about somethin'," Apple Bloom said. "We spent an awful lot of time fussin' and frettin' tryin' to find our true talents. But when we take some time off from all that, we end up helpin' other ponies figure out their talents."

"You mean like what you three did for Troubleshoes during that whole fiasco with the rodeos getting cancelled because of his fumbling?" Sora asked, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo agreeing with the earth pony filly with a grin.

"Yeah, and that's more important than worrying about our cutie marks, right?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Absolutely!" Scootaloo exclaimed, fluttering her wings excitedly. "I don't care if I ever get my cutie mark as long as I get to hang out with my best friends."

As the trio hugged, Sora was quite surprised by the sudden maturity they had. Even though they had worried about what their cutie marks would be and what talents they were best at, he was glad they weren't going to have a panic attack unlike what happened when they learned Babs Seed got her cutie mark.

"Well, I think that's a pretty good idea," Sora said. "Maybe while helping someone, you can find your true talents. After how many opportunities there were that slipped right under your noses."

"What was that, Sora?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh, nothing," the stallion said nonchalantly, pulling the Crusaders into his forelegs and hugged them. "So, Cutie Mark Crusaders, are you three willing to focus on helping everyone else find their cutie marks, flanks bare or no?"

"Yeah!" the fillies cheered as they bumped hooves.

Suddenly, a flash of light shone around their hooves, magic slowly swirling around the Crusaders. Sora dropped them in surprise as the magical energy moved faster, glowing brighter as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo hovered in the air.

"Whoa! What is going on!?" Sora asked, grunting and shielding his eyes as his little sisters were engulfed in a bright light. The light alerted the foals and Cheerilee, squinting their eyes while trying to look at what was happening. It finally faded away as the Crusaders slowly hovered back down to the ground, the magical light lingering on their flanks for a moment before finally dimming. Sora peeked through his hooves, thankful to see them and not a circle of scorched grass where they stood. "Girls, are you ok? What was-?"

When he got a good look at them, his jaw practically hit the floor with a big gasp. He was shocked at what he saw as the Crusaders were slightly dazed from the unexpected magical surge that affected them. Once their heads were cleared, they looked up at Sora to see if he knew what happened, but the shocked expression on his face as he stared at them worried them.

"What happened?" Apple Bloom asked, only to receive speechless silence as his eyes were glued not to their eyes, but to their flanks. "Sora, you're freakin' us out. Did ya do somethin' to us on accident?"

The stallion managed to find his voice, but it only came out in cracky squeaks, slowly lifting a shaking hoof at them. The fillies heard their classmates express their awe for Sora, quite as surprised as he was but were more vocal.

"What's going on?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It's your cutie marks!" Diamond Tiara said, making the Crusaders' eyes widen. "They're amazing!"

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo looked down at their flanks, all three of them gasping simultaneously. No longer blank flanks, all three of them had their cutie marks, and they were exactly the same; a red, light pink, and purple striped shield, the only difference between them was what rested in the center of that shield. Apple Bloom's had a dark purple apple with a light pink heart inside, Sweetie Belle's a purple star with a light pink music note inside, and Scootaloo's a purple wing with a light pink lightning bolt inside. They couldn't believe their eyes. They knew they weren't dreaming this time, but if they were, they never wanted to wake up, all three of them squealing excitedly as they bounced up and down.

"WE ALL GOT THE SAME CUTIE MARKS!" the Crusaders exclaimed to the world. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS FOREVER!"

Sora smacked himself hard in the face, waking himself up from his stupor. Now that his head was cleared, he still couldn't believe his eyes, seeing the shield cutie marks they now had. He expected them to have something related to something they loved doing, and his expectations were not the results he thought they would be. It turned out crusading for cutie marks was their true calling, not just in finding their own, but also helping those who didn't know what their true talents were with the mark they have and maybe helping find theirs if they can't find a talent. Regardless, he was proud of them, ignoring another reprised song as his grin widened with tears of joy welling in his eyes.

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_  
 _We've been searching for our cutie marks_  
 _For a while there_  
 _Trying to find out how we fit in_

 _So many ways we've tried before_  
 _But we kept on trying more_  
 _'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in_

"I can't believe this is happening!" Sora said excitedly. "I gotta tell the girls! Pinkie needs to throw a party! I need to tell everyone!"

He sped off to tell the whole town about the news, knowing Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash would probably faint from excitement when they hear their little sisters finally got their cutie marks. The Crusaders began making their way into Ponyville as well to show everypony, their class following after them to celebrate along with them.

 _[Scootaloo]_  
 _Now we know what it took all along_

 _[Sweetie Belle]_  
 _And our journey here is never really done_

 _[Apple Bloom]_  
 _For it is more than just a mark_  
 _It's a place for us to start_

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_  
 _An adventure that has only just begun_

 _We'll make our mark_  
 _Show the world what we can do_  
 _We'll make our mark_  
 _Helping fillies to break through_  
 _To the ultimate reward of a cutie mark_

Sora had spread the word fast, mostly screaming at the top of his lungs as he flew around trying to find his friends first to tell the good news, everyone noticing the new marks on the three fillies. Pinkie was already prepared to throw them a big cute-ceañera for them, clearly knowing something amazing was bound to happen today as she set up the party around Sugarcube Corner.

"Alright, everypony! Get ready for the biggest cute-ceañera celebration ever!" Pinkie announced, firing off her party cannon and showering everyone with a blast of confetti.

"So, this is what a cute-ceañera party is supposed to be?" Riku asked, feeling slightly annoyed when Sora rammed into him and spouted random words before flying off to find the others earlier. "Weird how they celebrate getting a permanent mark on their butts, but whatever."

"I'm so happy for them!" Sora cried, grabbing Riku and hugged him tightly as he bawled in joy.

"Sora, get off me!" Riku managed to pry himself out of his friend's grip, pushing him over to Kairi. "And crush Kairi in your crying death hugs. Quit using me as your squeeze dummy."

While the party was underway, Applejack looked at her little sister with pride with Granny Smith and Big Macintosh, all three of them with tears in their eyes. "Oh, sugarcube, if mom and dad were here, they'd be so proud of you."

"Thanks, Applejack," Apple Bloom said, wishing their parents were here to see this moment, but she knew they would have been happy for her.

"Now, go on and party with your pals," Applejack said, gently pushing her little sister forward after hugging her.

While Apple Bloom headed over to her friends to celebrate, the song kept going, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle getting praise from their own older sister/sister figure.

 _[Rainbow Dash]_  
 _I'm so proud of you, little buddy_  
 _You've taught me a thing or two_

Rainbow ruffled Scootaloo's head and gave her a hoofbump before the pegasus filly joined Apple Bloom while Rarity held her sister's hooves while expressing how proud she was for her.

 _[Rarity]_  
 _You've inspired everypony around you_  
 _And you've inspired me too_

 _[Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity]_  
 _You've made your mark_  
 _Done Equestria so proud_  
 _You've made your mark_  
 _And we're here to sing it loud_  
 _For the ultimate reward of your cutie mark_

Everyone had a great time during the cute-ceañera, though it was always a blast when the party was hosted by Pinkie Pie. Tons of delicious treats were eaten as fun games were played, celebrating the Crusaders earning their cutie marks, and at the same time, too. It wasn't as grand as how Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy got theirs on the exact same day after Rainbow's sonic rainboom, but they weren't together when they discovered theirs.

Sora approached Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo as they took a little break from celebrating, hugging all three fillies before putting them back down. "So, you finally got your cutie marks. Was it all worth the anxious waiting?"

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom cheered.

"I can't wait to see who we'll help next!" Sweetie Belle added.

 _[Cutie Mark Crusaders]_  
 _We started out just three_  
 _Crusaders driven to see_  
 _What we find in our hearts_  
 _Discover our destiny_

 _And here we are, best friends_  
 _About to start it again_  
 _An adventure that never will end_

 _We'll make our mark_  
 _Helping fillies most in need_  
 _We'll make our mark_  
 _So each one of them succeeds_  
 _'Cause the ultimate reward is a cutie mark!_

The cute-ceañera began to wind down as the sun was about to set. Everyone else headed home, but the Crusaders, their classmates, Cheerilee, Spike, the Mane Six, and Keyblade wielders headed for the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse to take a picture to commemorate this special day. As everyone got into place, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo making sure their cutie marks were in plain view for the camera, Sora set the timer and flew in with everyone. The camera clicked and took the picture of the large group. Twilight developed the photo and made a copy, wanting to send one to Celestia and show her the most exciting moment that had happened today along with a letter of what had happened, Spike sending it through his usual dragon fire as it burned away into magical smoke and floated off to Canterlot Castle.

Celestia breathed a sigh of relief as day court had finally come to an end, lowering the sun as Luna rose the moon. She had also gotten a surprise scroll via dragon fire from Twilight, now free to read whatever she wrote as soon as she made it back to her bedroom to relax. Even though she perfected having a stoic look when addressing the issues of her subjects, it was still a struggle not to lose her cool when some of the nobles come in arguing over land they own or whining about trivial matters that weren't really problems and just a minor nuisance. It was like they were still five years old fighting with another over a toy they wanted, only a lot worse and could escalate to violence to get what they desire. At least she managed to settle them before they senselessly beat each other up.

"Another dreadful day of leading our subjects, sister?" Luna asked as Celestia turned a corner of the hall to her chambers.

"You have no idea," Celestia said with an annoyed sigh. "It's like babysitting a thousand foals, and you can't be in two places at once to keep them all satisfied."

Luna chuckled as she nodded in agreement. "Enjoy your rest, Tia. I probably won't suffer as much as you had today, but I might be a little bored."

"You probably won't be in the dream realm with Sombra, though, right?" Celestia asked with a sly grin.

Luna blushed, scrunching her muzzle in embarrassment as she glowered at her older sibling. Celestia left with a laugh while Luna made her way to the throne room. Luna had told Celestia her issues since her return after the Tantabus incident, which was what the Princess of the Sun had expected. What she didn't expect was Sombra still being alive, but as a Dream Eater Spirit, and being Luna's Dream Eater as part of his light was in his her wedding ring. She was glad to see her sister feeling better and with her fiancé again, if only in the dream world. They have a lot of catching up to do, and she knows there might be a night where Luna won't have much to do in the castle or in other ponies' dreams and she might spend the evening with Sombra.

Now in the privacy of her bedroom, Celestia took off her regalia and made her way over to the magical mirror that communicates with Yen Sid. She hadn't spoken with him in a while and wondered what was going on out in the other worlds she wished to see for herself. It was too bad her royal duties kept her here in Canterlot, or elsewhere in her kingdom if there were events scheduled for her to make an appearance. The mirror lit up as she saw the inside of the wizard's study, finding Yen Sid looking through a few of his books on the shelves. He knew she was there as he heard the mirror, looking over and grinning at the alicorn.

 _"Done with your subjects already?"_ he asked as he approached the mirror. _"Didn't realize it was that late."_

"Hard to tell with the twilight sky out beyond the windows of your tower," Celestia retorted. "But yes, I'm finally free. And I'm willing to see what Twilight has sent me." She finally opened the scroll, revealing the small letter from her fellow princess and a photo of the event that happened today. She smiled as the three fillies in front of everyone showed their cutie marks they earned. "Well, looks like those three have finally found their true talents after all. They caused a lot of mischief trying to find what they're good at, but like every foal, that talent's always found right under their noses."

She then flipped the photo around for Yen Sid to see. _"It is quite odd to see the others as ponies. I guess if I were there for a visit, I would probably be a unicorn, seeing as Aqua and Kairi are both unicorns due to their prowess in magic."_ Celestia began imagining what the wizard would look like as a pony. She guessed she would probably look like Star Swirl the Bearded, only if her mentor back then had a normal gray beard and less stars and bells on his robe and hat. _"Maybe I should visit one day if I don't have much to do."_

"You could probably use a vacation from all the hard work you do to train future Keyblade Masters," Celestia said, levitating the picture away and saving it to look back on.

Yen Sid nodded, but there was no rest when it came to protecting the worlds from darkness. He looked down at one of the books he brought over with him, which happened to be the lore of the Keyblade War that didn't hold much detail on what happened before it started. His expression grew serious, using his magic to levitate one of the chairs over to him, sitting down while facing the mirror.

 _"Celestia, I need to ask you something,"_ he said.

"What is it?" Celestia asked, curious to know what the old wizard was thinking about.

 _"I have told you of a few things about the Keyblade in the past, including a world called the Keyblade Graveyard and the gruesome end of the Keyblade War, correct?"_ The alicorn nodded her head. _"...Being over a thousand years old, was there any possibility that you might have seen anyone odd back then? All I know about the war was that it started many years ago, yet the actual date of when it began eludes me and who had sparked the battle between light and darkness."_

"...Sadly, I don't know," Celestia admitted, though there was something that had happened involving a Keyblade wielder and Sombra, but that wasn't known until she and Luna read of the mysterious figure in his journal. "...There was something that had happened to Sombra, a stallion who Luna loved a thousand years ago."

 _"I see...What happened?"_ Yen Sid asked.

"By some unknown cause, Sombra had turned to use a terrible dark power that nearly destroyed the Crystal Empire, and all of Equestria if Luna and I didn't stop him," the alicorn explained. "We banished him to the shadows, which was a terrible idea as he returned a thousand years later, far stronger than when we last saw him. Sora, Twilight, and the others had managed to stop him with the power of the Crystal Heart, but his heart and body faded away, his heart too corrupted by darkness to save him as the light destroyed him...It we devastating for my sister when she realized what we did to save Equestria doomed him...This may be a bit hard to believe, but he's still alive, only as a Dream Eater in the dream realm."

 _"Reincarnated as a Dream Eater?"_ Yen Sid asked curiously. _"How was that possible?"_

"Luna said something about a piece of his light rested inside the engagement ring he planned to give her when he was going to propose to her before his tyrannic reign." Yen Sid hummed in thought, finding the outcome possible as all hearts had a light deep down inside of them, even if they've been corrupted by darkness for all eternity. He kept silent as he let Celestia continue. "I don't really know how it's possible, but it has to be some kind of miracle...Anyway, when Sora brought back Sombra's journal, his final entry explained how he became the monster everypony feared him as. A mysterious black-cloaked figure with a key-shaped sword convinced him his powers could help him with Luna's problems she faced with being ignored by her subjects, only to be tricked and given the power of darkness that ended up turning him into the monster that controlled him."

The wizard's eyes widened, surprised to hear the outcome of Sombra's turn to the darkness. The black cloaks Organization XIII used had probably been worn many years ago by wielders who used the power of darkness, but there's not enough evidence to make that theory true. And since the wielder was veiled, there was no telling who it could be; certainly not Xehanort, even if he were able to travel back to that time to cause trouble or recruit a seed of darkness, but none of the other members chosen as those seeds were a pony anyway.

 _"...Was there a description of what the Keyblade looked like?"_ Yen Sid asked. _"Or can you talk to Sombra and ask him what he saw?"_

"No, all we knew was that it was somepony with a Keyblade," Celestia said. "And, I'm not exactly savvy with traveling through dreams like my sister. I'll have to ask her to ask Sombra for me if he remembers."

 _"And there was nothing else aside from the information you had only recently discovered a while back?"_ Celestia shook her head, having no other knowledge about other worlds outside her own until she first met the old wizard. Yen Sid expected as much, flipping through the pages of the Keyblade War as if hoping for more answers as to what history has left out for him. _"...So many questions. What truly sparked the conflict between light and darkness? Who was truly responsible for starting the war? Why would a Keyblade wielder causing mayhem and bring darkness to a somewhat peaceful world?"_

"Do you think this Keyblade wielder who harmed Sombra and brought darkness in his heart could still be alive?" Celestia asked, almost pleading that he or she was no longer around.

 _"Probably not. Even Xehanort will realize, one day, he will perish. No Keyblade wielder is immortal, even if they try to take control of another's with their heart sacrificed from their true bodies and merging with their host's."_ Yen Sid closed the book and stood up. _"I will need to research this further with whatever I have in my possession, and anything that could be scattered in other worlds. For now, I think you should get some rest,_  
 _Celestia, and leave those worries about this dark Keyblade wielder out of your mind. Xehanort is our top priority right now, and rest assured, he will meet his end for us all to have a moment's peace from the threat of darkness."_

"I'll try...and I hope you're right." The mirror flashed for a moment before dimming away, turning back into a normal mirror.

Celestia sighed, praying that no more darkness comes to harm her subjects or destroy their world. She believes Sora and his friends can handle what comes their way. She walked over to her bed to get some rest, knowing she had a lot to do tomorrow, reminding herself to talk to Luna about Sombra and what the mysterious figure's Keyblade was from back then. It was going to be a restless night, probably just as worse as when she lost her sister after banishing her while she was Nightmare Moon.


	113. The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows

(Bounce-O-Rama)

Ventus walked through Ponyville early in the morning, making his way to Sugarcube Corner for some breakfast. The cute-ceañera for Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo yesterday was still fresh on everyone's minds, the three fillies finally earning their cutie marks after all their crusading. Even though he admitted it was an emotional moment, Ventus wasn't as emotional as Sora was since he was a lot closer to them than he was. He was at least happy for the Crusaders at least, as well as all of Ponyville, hoping they'll stop getting into dangerous crusades now that they have their cutie marks.

The young teen walked inside the bakery, spotting Pinkie Pie in the middle of icing what looked like hundreds of cupcakes set up on one of the largest multi-leveled trays he had ever seen. "Five hundred and sixty-six, five hundred and sixty-seven, five hundred and sixty-eight..." Pinkie let out a sigh and wiped her brow, her body covered in cake batter while wearing a baker's hat as she finished applying frosting to the cupcakes on the highest tier from a ladder. She slid down to take a break, Ventus staring at the numerous cupcakes in awe as his stomach wanted to sample a few of them with a grumble. "Hi, Venny! Look at all these cupcakes! I'm really close to breaking my personal cupcake-icing record!"

"I kind of don't want to know how many more you intend to decorate, because I'm a bit hungry," Ventus said. He soon heard babbling as Pound Cake came into the room, riding on Gummy's back. "Uhh, you sure it's safe for a baby to be riding on an alligator? Even without any teeth?"

"Pound Cake's having fun, and so's Gummy!" The pegasus teen could believe the young pegasus twin was having fun riding on Pinkie's pet, though it was hard to judge what Gummy does with how dopey he seemed.

Mrs. Cake walked in from the kitchen with a list in her hoof while Pumpkin Cake rode on her back. The unicorn filly spotted Ventus, squealing happily as she jumped off her mother's back and ran up to the pegasus.

"Sowa!" she cheered, hugging Ventus's leg.

"Heheh. No, Pumpkin, I'm Ventus," Ventus said.

The filly looked up at him, tilting her head as she looked at him. She didn't care, going back to hugging the teen's leg, thinking that it was Sora because of his spiky hair.

"Well, you and Sora look a lot alike," Pinkie reminded.

"My hair's more blonde and spiked differently," Ventus argued, only to let out a sigh and pat Pumpkin on the head. "Oh well. She doesn't even know any better. Might as well not ruin her beliefs."

"Oh boy, this is quite an order," Cup Cake said as she looked over the list again before looking up at Pinkie and Ventus. "Pinkie, can you watch the counter for me while I pop into the supply room? We just received a special order, and the ingredients need to be perfect."

"Okie dokie loki, Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie said.

"Thanks, dear!" the mare thanked as she ran off into the back to check on her supplies.

In her haste, she dropped the paper she had, falling gently to the floor beside Ventus and Pumpkin. The stallion grabbed it and looked it over, reading it to himself. It wasn't until he got to who requested said order and what the purpose of the cake is for where he gasped in surprise.

"A baby!?" Ventus exclaimed.

"Baby? There's two babies here in the room, Venny," Pinkie said, pointing at Pound, who just shoved a pacifier in Gummy's muzzle, and Pumpkin, who wanted to be picked up by "Sora".

"No, the ponies ordering this cake! Shining Armor and Cadence are having a baby!" Pinkie let out a gasp, snatching the paper and looking it over before her eyes bugged out, ripping through the sheet in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! This is the greatest news ever!" Pinkie shouted, getting Cup Cake's attention as she poked her head out from the kitchen. "We need to tell everypony about this!"

"Actually, Pinkie, it's supposed to be top secret," the blue earth pony reminded before backing away into the kitchen again.

"Oh, I get it," Ventus said. "I guess Shining and Cadence want to surprise Twilight. She's probably going to freak out when she does find out." He looked down as Pumpkin brought a hoof up to her mouth and shushed him, apparently know that the order was meant to stay a secret and reminding him. "Don't worry, we're not gonna tell anyone. Right, Pinkie?" Ventus didn't hear a response from Pinkie Pie, who was busy panicking. "Uhh, Pinkie?"

"We have to keep this a secret...to ourselves!?" she asked. "I didn't even make a Pinkie Promise!"

"Do you always make a Pinkie Promise when it comes to any secrets you need to keep?" Ventus asked.

"Yes, otherwise it'll be impossible for me to keep my mouth shut and tell everypony!" Pinkie said.

"...It's not that difficult...unless it's something that's really important..." Ventus sighed, remembering how much about himself he didn't know until Vanitas kept pestering him, bringing back his memories while also weighing him down hiding it from Terra and Aqua all the while. At least things didn't turn out how he expected when he found them in the Keyblade Graveyard, their friendship too strong to let something like what had happened to him in the past affect anything between them. "Ok, maybe it might be hard, but this secret's easy to keep. Just don't say anything, or even think about it."

"Easy for you to say," Pinkie said with a groan.

Once Mrs. Cake got the best ingredients for the royal couple's special cake, Pinkie was free to leave as she and Ventus headed back to the castle. Pumpkin protested and wanted to play with "Sora", but Ventus promised her "Sora" would come by again, only this time it really would be Sora. He could understand if the toddler saw them as similar ponies, but everyone else thinking that they're related still baffled him when they see they look alike in several ways. Gummy rode on Pinkie's back, still holding onto the pacifier Pound gave him, but the earth pony was too worried about ruining the surprise for Twilight, or anyone else about the new arrival in the Crystal Empire.

"Pinkie, stop worrying about it," Ventus said. "It's just one little secret you can keep that doesn't involve a Pinkie Promise."

"But it's so simple to keep a promise with a Pinkie Promise!" she argued, speaking before Ventus could counter her reasons. "I can't make the Pinkie Promise now! It's too late! I have to be TOLD the secret from the pony who actually wants me to keep it secret, not by a piece of paper!" The pegasus groaned and shook his head, giving up with Pinkie's random logic for everything. Pinkie then heard Gummy sucking on the pacifier, though he probably didn't have any idea what he was doing in the first place. "Gummy, did you take that from Pound Cake again?"

"Actually, Pound 'gave' Gummy his pacifier," Ventus said.

Pinkie grabbed her pet and held him up in front of her. "Silly gator. Don't you know it's wrong to steal from a baby?"

"What's all this about a baby?" Pinkie yelped in surprise as Rarity approached them from behind.

"What!? Who!? Why!? Who said something about a baby!?" Pinkie questioned, failing to avoid suspicion as she already began to panic.

"You did, Miss Pie, just now." Pinkie responded by staying quiet, and she did so by snatching the stolen pacifier out of Gummy's mouth and put it in hers. She shrugged her shoulders and cantered onward, disturbing Ventus and Rarity a little by her random antic. "...Uhhh, ok?...Ven, darling, what were you and Pinkie talking about?"

"We were talking about Gummy 'stealing' Pound Cake's pacifier back at Sugarcube Corner," Ventus said calmly.

"Oh. But why was she-?" Rarity paused, then shook her head. "Never mind. It's Pinkie."

"And what she did was...unsanitary," Ventus added. "Does she even know what Gummy puts in his own mouth?"

"Well, despite the odd antics of our pink friend, let's hurry to the castle," Rarity said. "Twilight's got some interesting news to tell us."

Rarity and Ventus continued on their way to the castle and made their way to the throne room. Everyone else was already here sitting in their thrones, Twilight with a highly eager grin on her muzzle as she held a letter in front of her. Pinkie had gotten rid of the pacifier so she wouldn't seem anymore weird than she already is, but she was still anxious about keeping what she and Ventus knew a secret.

"Ok, everypony's here! I got big news!" Twilight said.

"You're finally going to stop reading?" Riku asked jokingly, only to have a book smack him in the face from out of nowhere. "Ow! Ok, do you seriously have a book stashed in every single room of this castle? I thought you got bored of reading during the last friendship mission."

"Ignoring my teasing coltfriend, somepony special is coming to Ponyville, and I'm going to need all your help," Twilight said before leering at Riku. "And you're helping too, Riku, or you're not getting any cuddling time with me this evening."

"You actually scheduled 'cuddle time' with Riku?" Sora asked quizzically, which lead to Riku getting smacked by the book once again.

"OW! I didn't say anything!" Riku protested, smacking the levitating book away from him.

"I just wanted to do that," Twilight responded, making the white pegasus growl in irritation. "Anyway, the ponies coming to visit are-"

"Shining Armor and Princess Cadence!" Twilight said as Pinkie chimed in with her, the earth pony grinning as if hoping the alicorn actually knew what she did.

"...Uhh, yes," Twilight said. "And they're coming-"

"Tomorrow!" Pinkie interrupted, her grin wider and more nervous as everyone else stared at her awkwardly, Ventus facehooving at her desperation.

"...Yes, on the-" The alicorn was interrupted again as Pinkie jumped up on the table and approached her.

"Friendship Express rather than the Crystal Empire train so as to not cause too much of a scene when they skip town to visit!?" Pinkie asked, letting out a squee as her grin grew even wider.

"...Yeah," Twilight finally said after a moment of silence.

"Aaaaaaaaand?" Pinkie goaded.

"And that's it." Pinkie's grin melted, apparently not knowing about her brother and sister-in-law's baby.

"Wait, how did you know about all this, Pinkie?" Terra asked curiously.

"Hehehehe. Uhh...Pinkie Sense?" the pink earth pony responded nervously, backing up to her throne with her neck stretching out weirdly before it snapped back to her body.

"Subtle, Pinkie. Real subtle,"Ventus uttered to himself.

Surprisingly, everyone believed Pinkie and chalked it up to her being her weird self. They soon followed Twilight through the castle to help her with what she needed for her brother and sister-in-law's visit. Standing before one of the empty guest rooms, Twilight opened the door and revealed some of the decorations she made for it. It seemed to be more fitting to a nerdy colt's room with all the posters of fictional comic book heroes, an ant farm, a chest filled with random old toys, and several comic books, some of them in plastic bags that were kept in mint condition.

"Wow. And I thought Shining Armor was just a dork when it came to Cadence," Sora said.

"You acted the same way with me, Sora," Kairi reminded Sora, making his cheek turn pink in embarrassment. "But you're right. Shining Armor must have been quite a nerd before becoming a part of the Royal Guard...And is Cadence supposed to sleep in here with him in all this?"

"If Kairi can tolerate Sora's goofiness, Cadence can deal with Shining Armor's nerdy side if she loves him that much," Ventus said.

"Well, I started collecting some of the things Shining liked when he was a colt, so I wanted to give him a little surprise," Twilight said.

"Surprise!?" Pinkie shouted, somehow appearing out of the toy chest with a royal guard helmet on her head. Getting odd looks from everyone again, she giggled nervously, turning the helmet around to hide her face. While the others looked around at the old toys Shining used to love, Spike accidentally breathing fire on a mint comic book as he blew dust off the protective covering and placed the ashes in another one, Pinkie pulled out an old hoof-stitched doll that seemed to be like Twilight's old doll, Smarty Pants, only with red tights, yellow boots and a cape, a pair of sunglasses, and yarn stubble on its muzzle. "Hey, what's this?"

"That's Brutus Force," Twilight said. "Shining Armor used to carry him around like his baby when he was little."

Pinkie blanched at the word "baby", fumbling with the doll before dropping it back in the chest with a nervous grin. "Yeah! Really cute! Hehehehehehehe!"

"Does your whole family pass down genes that make you all dorks in some way?" Riku asked teasingly, Twilight's response zapping him with a beam of magic to his flank. "Yeow!"

"Call me dork again and I'm going to make it hurt more," Twilight warned. "But, the room's not exactly finished. I still need a few more things, and I'm going to need your help."

"Whatever ya need, we'll get it for ya, sugarcube," Applejack said, the others agreeing to help make Shining and Cadence's stay more enjoyable.

"Thanks, everypony," Twilight said. "I can't wait until they walk in and see everything, especially my B.B.B.F.F."

"Yeah. And watching somepony else be surprised by something is almost better than the one being surprised," Rainbow said.

"But...eh...what if the surprise is something so incredibly exciting that a pony can't keep it in any longer, and she has to tell the pony standing next to her what it is or she might explode!?" Pinkie asked, growing more panicked the more she spoke as she crawled out of the chest toward Fluttershy, hugging her neck and blocking her lungs for only a second before loosening her grip.

"I would say...no," Fluttershy said.

"The pony who ruins a surprise for somepony else has to live with that guilt. Forever!" Rarity said, only worsening Pinkie's fears keeping this secret a secret.

She giggled nervously, on the verge of blowing up already, needing to get out before it's too late. "Gotta bounce!"

Pinkie curled into a ball and began bouncing around the room, dinging sounds as if coming from a pinball table rang as she bounced off the walls. Everyone watched her with no clue what was going on with her, stepping out of the way before she smacked into them. She finally made her exit out of the window, Ventus quickly opening it before she smashed through it. The group looked out the window in confusion, unsure if this was unusual for Pinkie to be acting more unusual than she normally does.

"...Ok," Sora uttered while tilting his head.

"Anypony else think Pinkie Pie's acting weirder than usual today?" Rainbow asked.

"Define 'weirder' for Pinkie's case," Aqua said, looking over to Ventus as he shook his head in disbelief. "Ven, you know what's up with Pinkie?"

"I really have no idea," he answered.

A while later, Ventus headed back to Sugarcube Corner, both to check on Pinkie and actually get something to eat. He expected to find the pink party pony back to working in the bakery, but he found her wandering around pulling a cart with baked goods, apparently acting as the delivery pony for the Cakes. He decided to wait inside once he got there, getting himself a few assorted muffins for brunch. Luckily, he wasn't bothered by Pumpkin again as she and her twin brother were taking a little nap, and without too much waiting, Pinkie made it back with all the deliveries made in record time.

"I didn't know you were helping deliver orders for the Cakes, Pinkie," Ventus said.

"I made a Pinkie Promise to Mr. Cake that I'd be his backup delivery pony," she said. "I can't believe I said there wouldn't be anything that will interfere with something like a gigantic, emotionally exhausting surprise that would make it super hard to be around other ponies, and there had to be one today!"

"...Wow...Very specific foreshadowing," Ventus uttered. "So, now you're free?"

"Yup, but I hated not being around my friends. If only I didn't keep this a normal secret, it would be so much easier." Pinkie slumped over and rested her head on the table Ventus sat at. "But it's done, and now I'm aloney on my owney."

"Uhh, I'm right here," Ventus reminded the mare.

"You know what I mean." While Pinkie rested, Ventus heard something trying to munch on crumbled paper. Looking down beside him, he yelped and fell out of his seat as Gummy somehow stood on the table right next to him without even noticing the dopey alligator approach them. And he was trying to chew on a rolled up scroll, his toothless maw drenching the parchment in saliva as he failed to tear it to shreds with teeth he didn't have. "Great idea, Gummy! I'm starving too!"

Pinkie pulled out an apple and munched the whole fruit down, sating her hunger. Ventus sat up, eyeing the odd gator warily.

"How did he even get on the table!?" he asked. "He wasn't even anywhere on the ground floor!" The pegasus let out a frustrated sigh, giving up and adding any of Gummy's shenanigans as common normality like his owner's antics. Ventus took the paper the gator was gnawing on out of his mouth, unfurling it as he read what was written on it. "Pinkie, is this yours?"

"What ish it?" Pinkie asked with her mouth full, swallowing her apple and taking the parchment out of the teen's hooves. "Oh no! It's the list Twilight helped make for me yesterday so I wouldn't forget all my Pinkie Promises today! And I have three more things to do!...Er, make it four if you include bringing the snacks to the castle..."

"How many Pinkie Promises do you even make without realizing it?" Ventus asked. "You've gotten a bit too liberal with them."

"I know!" Pinkie exclaimed. "But I can't go out there and do these promises without blabbing about Twilight eventually going to be a you-know-what!" She began panicking more, but quickly calmed down when she looked up from her list to Ventus. "...Hey! Maybe you can come with me while I finish my other Pinkie Promises and help me not blow the secret!"

"You're taking this whole secret keeping thing way too seriously," Ventus grumbled. "All you have to do is not say anything, and don't think about the secret. That way, you'll completely forget about it until someone mentions it." Pinkie gave Ventus a sad look like that of a puppy wanting attention with big, sad eyes. "No. Not the face." She then whimpered, scooching closer to him with her ears drooped down against her head. "No no no no no! Stop with the sad face! Why is it when we see a sad animal, it breaks us humans!?" His will was eventually broken as Pinkie continued whimpering, looking up at him while she leaned against Ventus's shoulder. "Ugh. Alright. I'll help."

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered, hugging the teen tightly and crushing his lungs in the process. "Come on, Venny! Let's go and complete the Pinkie Promises I made so I can hide in my room until Shining Armor and Cadence tell Twilight the news!"

"Gummy, send help," Ventus begged the alligator, being dragged off by Pinkie Pie to fulfill the promises she had made, but Gummy did nothing and blinked, laying down on his stomach to continue doing nothing.

(Welcome to Wonderland)

Their first stop was the schoolhouse, where Pinkie promised the foals she would make them balloon animals. All the foals lined up as Pinkie worked her magic, though her skill might not be as matched as Party Favor's back in Our Town with his incredible talent of balloon crafting. Ventus gave Pinkie the balloons she needed while she blew them up and twisted them around to make whatever the kids wanted.

Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo were in line, apparently having seen Pinkie earlier while making those deliveries with nothing to do. The unicorn filly was up next after a filly ahead of her got a giraffe.

"Ooh! I want a flamingo!" Sweetie Belle said, Pinkie snatching several balloons and, in a blur of hooves and squeaking rubber, she made a balloon flamingo, the legs tied to a string for the filly to carry.

Sweetie Belle took her balloon animal and left, Apple Bloom up next in line as she walked up to the mare. "Ah want a goldfish!"

Pinkie made a simple goldfish out of yellow balloons, the young Apple sibling snatching the string with her mouth and wandered off, Scootaloo up next as she put some thought in what she wanted. "Surprise me!"

"I'm gonna guess she'll want a balloon sculpture shaped like Rainbow Dash," Ventus said to himself with a laugh as he got more balloons ready.

While Pinkie did her work, a mare pushing a baby stroller passed by, the foal inside crying and demanding attention for something. Pinkie ended up getting distracted as the crying foal reminded her of the new royal arrival of Shining Armor and Cadence, Ventus dropping the balloons he was holding as he and Scootaloo stared at a baby bottle balloon sculpture.

"Uhh, is that a baby bottle?" Scootaloo asked questionably.

Pinkie looked at her art, shrieking in shock as she went back into panic mode. "N-No! It's a...a puppy! Woof woof!"

"Pinkie, you're not fooling her. That's clearly a bo-" Pinkie shoved the balloon bottle in Ventus's mouth, shutting him up before he made it worse.

"Play with your puppy, Venny!" she shouted, the young stallion growling as he spat the balloon bottle out of his mouth.

Pinkie grabbed some more balloons and created a colorful Rainbow balloon figure for Scootaloo to make up for the weird one she mistakenly made. The filly went off with her balloon, the last of the group of foals in line was a lanky pegasus colt named Featherweight, who was pretty good with a camera as he takes pictures for the Foal Free Press in the school.

"Uhh, a baby pony please," the colt requested, which seemed odd for someone to have something made out of balloons. "Unless, of course, that would be a royal pain."

Ventus wondered why the colt specifically asked for a pony-shaped balloon sculpture, and the choice of words he said made him even more suspicious. "Interesting choice of words, Featherweight," Pinkie said, leering at the colt with high suspicion.

"Uhh, was it?" Featherweight asked nervously.

"I don't know. Is it?" Pinkie questioned.

"...Uhh, maybe you'd better just make a giraffe." Pinkie slowly held out a hoof to Ventus, the stallion taking his cue and giving her the balloons to make the giraffe for Featherweight.

The next stop on Pinkie's Pinkie Promise list was at town hall with Mayor Mare. Pinkie volunteered to help sort out files on everyone in town, quickly dealt with as she and Ventus threw each file into the correct file cabinet like throwing stars. Mayor Mare came into the filing room and saw the incredible work the duo made.

"Well, you two did a phenomenal job," the mare complimented. "I didn't believe Pinkie had a great filing system, but knowing everypony in Ponyville seems to be a skill you've mastered for ages. You are Ponyville's best kept secret!"

Pinkie winced, the trigger word "secret" already making her freak out again. "No, I'm not!"

She quickly moved over to a desk, organizing a few papers to fit them in the right files. Ignoring the surprise Pinkie had, Mayor Mare walked over to her, making sure Ventus was out of earshot while he tossed some other files into the several cabinets in their right places.

"Speaking of secrets, have you ever known somepony else's secret?"Mayor Mare whispered, making Pinkie lose her grip on the pile of papers she was straightening out, sending them flying all over the floor.

"Nooooooo," Pinkie said, scrunching her muzzle as she struggled to keep her mouth shut, the mayor not making the secret-keeping easier.

"A surprise that was so big and exciting that it was all you could think about?"Pinkie puffed her cheeks, her face turning red as she held her breath, struggling to keep quiet as Mayor Mare only made it worse for the party pony.

"NOPE!" Pinkie shouted before zipping off, running far away from town hall.

Ventus looked back and watched Pinkie flee, Mayor Mare feeling a bit disappointed. "Me neither..."

"Uhh, Mayor Mare? What happened with Pinkie?" Ventus asked.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I just asked her if any secrets she may have kept from Pinkie Promises stay with her the whole day and if any of them were too exciting to keep a secret for long."

He facehooved and grumbled, letting out a sigh. "Oh, how exciting those secrets and promises can be. I better find her before she causes more chaos than usual. The rest of the files are stored away, so that's all taken care of."

"Thanks. You two were quite a big help." Ventus left and chased after Pinkie, knowing the last of the promises she had made and where it was.

The last stop on Pinkie's list of promises before making the snacks for Shining and Cadence's arrival was at a furniture store, of all places. Pinkie was setting up a strange inflatable tube pony with wavy forelegs that moved around with a surge of air blowing up from inside it, making the wacky inflatable device flail around as a means to attract attention. The owner of the store, a brown pegasus stallion with short black, scruffy hair and a five-o-clock shadow, chuckled as he came outside to see the wavy plastic pony.

"Thanks, Pinkie! This is just what I needed!" he said. "Say, you think you and your friend can help spread the word about the big crib sale I'm having?"

"Crib sale?" Ventus and Pinkie looked at the window, where an ad for a sale on baby cribs.

"'Treat your foal like...royalty!?'" Pinkie read the slogan aloud, which, yet again, made her panic at the choice of words for the ad's slogan, along with the fact it involves baby cribs.

"It's a pretty good slogan, right? Came up with it all by myself," the stallion said with pride. Instead of being praised, Pinkie shrieked loudly, mimicking the inflatable arm flailing tube pony before running off like the wind. "...Oh. I thought it was clever."

The inflatable pony suddenly deflated as the air keeping it flailing around stopped. "...Ok, this can't be a coincidence," Ventus said to himself, ignoring the stallion as he hurried after Pinkie. "First, Featherweight wanted a baby pony balloon animal, then Mayor Mare was asking about kept secrets, and now the furniture salespony's having a sale on cribs with a slogan saying, 'Treat your foal like royalty.'...Do they know about Shining Armor and Cadence's baby, too?"

After finding Pinkie Pie back at Sugarcube Corner, she had already made the snacks for the royal couple's visit and began making their way back to the Castle of Friendship. She carried a few plates on her back filled with assorted snacks, walking through the halls until they reached the throne room. The castle was already decorated to welcome Shining Armor and Cadence, the others getting things cleaned up for their arrival. Twilight spotted them enter, levitating the plates off of Pinkie.

"Wow, these look delicious, Pinkie," the alicorn said, placing them on the Cutie Map table and covering the platters up with lids. "But we better cover them before they spoil."

"Why would they spoil?" Ventus asked curiously. "Aren't we going to eat them soon?"

"Actually, Shining Armor and Cadence are being held up," Aqua said. "They might not make it until tomorrow."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Pinkie shouted, the unfortunate news giving her a full-blown panic attack as she leapt up onto the tree trunk chandelier above the room. She began hyperventilating and fanned herself with her hoof, the rest of the group down below looking up at her in confusion. "You mean...I have...to wait...another whole day!?" Pinkie asked, gasping between every few words, nearly making herself pass out from her hyperventilating. "I don't know if I can!"

Ventus grimaced, Pinkie already losing her mind just from keeping this secret they knew for several hours. Now that Shining Armor and Cadence were apparently going to arrive tomorrow, it was going to be a torturous twenty-four hours for her. The others were starting to grow concerned with the hyperventilating earth pony's behavior ever since she knew about the royal couple's arrival earlier.

"Pinkie, are you ok?" Twilight asked. "You seem like you want to tell us something you're keeping in."

Looking down, Pinkie shook her head and let out a strangled yell, quickly covering her mouth with her hooves. "We're here to listen," Fluttershy said in an assured, calming tone, but the pink earth pony shook her head in defiance.

"Come on, Pinkie, don't hold it in," Sora said. "Not exactly a good thing to hide something from your friends. Like with...well, my own darkness and fears of what might happen."

"And my own bout of depression when I was with you all," Aqua added. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, we won't judge you."

Pinkie still didn't respond, trying to control her breathing by blowing into a balloon she pulled out of nowhere. She kept blowing into it, making it bigger and bigger, the rubber stretching and threatening to pop if anymore filled it. Rainbow flew up to the distressed pony, wincing as the balloon popped, but ignored it when one of her best friends was having an emotional breakdown.

"Come on, Pinkie Pie," she said. "We're best friends."

Even though Rainbow was trying to be helpful, in Pinkie's head, she was having a hallucination from her panic attack. The pegasus's head was now on a balloon, like how Discord once tricked her when he was freed, only instead of laughing at her, she was being pressured into telling everyone.

"Friends! Friends! Friends!"the hallucination goaded, leering at her in spite as others with the rest of her friends' heads floated up and around her as balloons.

"Tell! Tell! Tell!"they all repeatedly chanted.

Pinkie tried to cover her ears in vain, but it didn't help as their tormenting chanting echoed in her mind. It was becoming a losing battle as her will was about to be broken, and Ventus could see it on her face; she's already cracked.

"Ok, you win!" Pinkie shouted before taking in a deep breath. "Shining Armor and Cadence are gonna have a-"

Ventus was about to fly up and stop her, but the doors to the throne room opened as everyone turned to see who barged in.

"An awesome weekend with the best little sister in Equestria!"

To their surprise, Shining Armor and Cadence stood at the doorway, their bags set beside them for their weekend stay as none of them expected them to be here until tomorrow. "Hi, everypony!" Cadence said.

The distraction gave Pinkie some relief, sighing heavily as she fell off the chandelier and hit the ground. Even Ventus was glad they made it, at least for Pinkie's sake. Knowing what the pink alicorn had in store for everyone in the next several months, he could barely notice a slight bump in her abdomen, but it was barely noticeable if everyone else paid attention to her slim figure.

"Ok, I thought they were coming by tomorrow," Riku said what everyone was thinking, except for Twilight, who ran up to her brother and sister-in-law excitedly.

"You're both early!" she said. "I thought you wouldn't be coming until Saturday!"

"So did we, but it turns out we weren't needed in Maretonia until next week," Cadence said. "And the summit we were supposed to attend to today was rescheduled, so we got here sooner than we planned!"

"Surprise!" Shining said, though the real surprise for everyone couldn't come sooner enough as Pinkie sat up and glared at the unicorn stallion. He and Cadence then spotted the newest member of the group standing beside Aqua. "...Who's he? Is he a new guard you hired, Twilight?"

"Oh, you two never met him. This is Terra," Twilight said. "And...well, he's uhh...also like the others."

"He's a Keyblade wielder, too?" Cadence asked. "How many more of them are out there?"

"It's just us and King Mickey," Sora said. "And Terra's...kind of been 'lost' for several years, almost like Aqua."

"Yeah. It's a long story," Terra said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want to get too into it. And it's pretty confusing with what happened."

"I see," Shining uttered as he and Cadence looked at each other, then back to Terra. "Well, nice meeting you, Terra. I like the hakama."

"Thank you!" Terra exclaimed. "Finally, someone who actually gets it right instead of calling it a dress! It is such a pain when no one understands what traditional warrior uniforms look like!"

"I know. I actually looked into different uniforms soldiers from different cultures wore in Equestria back then and now, both for formal events and combat," Shining said. "You never want to tick off the wrong soldier in their uniform, otherwise you'll end up in serious trouble. Is this a custom for Keyblade wielders from when you were in training?"

"Well...not exactly," Terra admitted. "Uniforms aren't really much of a thing nowadays, but we were required to wear these-" He pointed at the armor pauldron on his shoulder. "-for safe travel through the other worlds. I was given this outfit from my former master when I first arrived in the Land of Departure, so I stuck with it as my own uniform."

"Lucky. At least you didn't have to stand at attention while wearing heavy armor for hours while on the hottest day of the year in basic training." The two stallions were already getting along quite well as they talked about their training and other interests they both shared.

"Well, they're hitting it off well," Cadence said as she walked over to Aqua. "Is Terra a long-time friend of yours?"

"Yes, ever since we were little," Aqua said. "I thought he was gone, but he's actually been hiding here in Equestria the last few years."

"Huh...And I'm guessing you two are more than just friends now, huh?" Cadence asked with a sly grin.

Aqua blushed, surprised at the pink alicorn's spot-on guess and the knowing grin on her face. "H-How did you even know? Did Twilight tell you?"

"Please. I'm the Princess of Love for a reason," Cadence said. "I have a sixth sense for this kind of stuff. Even just from meeting Kairi and Sora for the first time, those two had a lot of chemistry together and are perfect as a romantic couple. I can even help spark those relationships to blossom with my magic, but I try my best not to interfere too much, no matter how much of a romantic I can be."

After Shining Armor and Terra became immediate best friends, the others escorted the royal couple through the castle. Twilight promised her brother a big surprise in the room she set up, skipping happily like a filly down the halls, though the unicorn lagged behind to walk beside Ventus and Pinkie, the latter still reeling from almost blowing the couple's own surprise.

"You guys were lucky we came when we did, huh?" Shining asked, keeping his voice down so the rest of the group didn't hear him.

"Yeah. Real lucky," Ventus grumbled. "I guess you know we know about that request you sent to Mrs. Cake. But you nearly gave Pinkie a heart attack."

"I'm actually quite impressed Pinkie was able to keep it a secret for this long," Shining complimented.

"So, does this mean you're going to tell Twilight now!?" Pinkie begged, the stallion quickly shoving a hoof against her muzzle as he looked back at the others walking ahead.

"You're going to have to wait a little bit longer,"he whispered, watching the group disappear down a corridor as they got a tour of the Castle of Friendship."We have something special planned for Twily. But it'll be worth it. I promise."

Ventus facehooved while Pinkie glared at Shining Armor, already suffering enough after being told he and Cadence wouldn't even be coming today after trying her hardest to not blurt out their future baby. "It had better be worth it..."

(March -A-Long)

After the tour of the castle, Shining Armor and Cadence headed off into Ponyville ahead of the twelve ponies and baby dragon and meet them in town square in a little while. Pinkie grew nervous, puffing her cheeks while keeping her lips sealed to avoid spoiling the surprise, but every second that passed just makes it harder and harder.

"So, I take it Shining Armor liked his room?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yeah. The big nerd could be heard for miles when he acted like a five-year-old again," Riku said, rolling his eyes as he was forced to come with Twilight and watched Shining Armor geek out over all his old favorite stuff, although he screamed in utter horror when he found the burnt comic Spike accidentally inflamed. "Like I said before, dorkiness runs in Twilight's family, and it shows."

Twilight growled in annoyance, but didn't bother hitting Riku this time. "You know, you're just as much of a dork as Sora if you were so obsessed with adventuring, Riku."

"Hey, that's true!" Sora said. "Hypocrite! Adventure-loving dork in our presence all this time!"

Riku rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend as he pointed a hoof at him, though everyone's attention was on Rainbow as she let out an irritated grumble. "Where are we supposed to meet them again? I'm starving!"

"We're meeting them at town square," Aqua reminded the hungry mare. "They needed to take care of something in Ponyville, but what business do they have here aside from visiting Twilight?"

"They're gonna be taking care of something else soon,"Pinkie muttered to herself.

"You say something, Pinkie?" Spike asked.

"NOTHING!" Pinkie said, quickly running off to town square ahead of the group.

As the reached the center of Ponyville by the fountain, they found no sign of the couple anywhere. "Huh. That's weird," Twilight said. "Usually they're quite punctual."

Rainbow grunted in annoyance, hovering up to the pony statue at the center of the statue, which seemed to hold a scroll in its mouth. "I need a hayburger in my belly! Right! Now!"

She smacked the statue's head a couple times to emphasize her hunger, making the scroll jostle around a little and catch Twilight's attention. "What's this?" The lavender alicorn levitated the mysterious scroll over to her and opened it up. She recognized the writing as it came from Shining Armor, gasping in excitement as a riddle was written inside. "Oh my gosh! A scavenger hunt!"

"A what?" Terra asked. "Who left something like that there?"

"It's from Shining Armor! He used to set these up for me when I was a filly!" Twilight explained. "And at the end, there's always a big prize, like a new book, or several new books, or-!"

"We get it! You like books!" Pinkie exclaimed, surprising the others as all of them expected Riku to interrupt her and tease her about her love of literature. Pinkie snatched the scroll out of Twilight's aura and read the riddle out loud. "'You've got a scroll, you're on a roll, why don't you take a peek where young ones spend their week? A piece of paper will continue this caper.'"

"...So, I'm guessing it's not going to lead us to lunch?" Rainbow questioned, her stomach growling and demanding food.

While the others figured out where the next clue was, Ventus had a feeling he knew where it would be. It wasn't a coincidence with Featherweight's suspicion earlier after all; Shining Armor had planned this hunt in advance for Twilight, and if the schoolhouse was the right answer, then the next locations had to be town hall, the furniture store, and Sugarcube Corner.

"I got it!" Twilight spoke up, already figuring out the clue. "'Where the young ones spend their week.' It's the schoolhouse!"

"That does make sense," Aqua said. "Kids during school days spend five of them in class out of the week. Even if this scavenger hunt is a little childish, I feel like the payoff reward at the end's going to be worth it."

"Because of the book prize at the end?" Riku asked, starting to make his way back to the castle. "This is just too silly for me."

"You're coming with us and suffering for teasing me," Twilight scolded, using her magic to drag her coltfriend by the tail as she made her way to the schoolhouse. "Now, let's go!"

They soon reached the school, to Riku's disdain as he crossed her forelegs and pouted while being dragged down the road. Pinkie immediately began sniffing around for the next clue, quite literally as she had her nose pressed to the ground and roamed around randomly around the area like a dog. She even scratched her ear like one after looking around in a bush and sneezed a leaf off her muzzle.

"Wow. Pinkie's pretty eager to win this scavenger hunt, huh?" Applejack said.

"You have no idea," Ventus grumbled.

"Ok, so the next clue is a piece of paper, right?" Terra asked as he looked at the clue. "'A piece of paper will continue this caper.'"

"Extra, extra! Get your Ponyville news!" Featherweight announced, holding a few newspapers as he wore a uniform, showing the article printed for the school newspaper.

Twilight thought about where the next clue was from the riddle and quickly discovered where to find it. "That's it! It's in the Foal Free Press!"

She approached the colt and asked for a newspaper, gladly giving her one and walked away with an excited grin on his face. The alicorn flipped open the pages as the others crowded around her, searching for what the next clue was.

"Ooh, look at that dress Mayor Mare is wearing for the social report," Rarity pointed out. "It's quite stunning!"

"Didn't you make that dress, Rarity?" Aqua questioned.

"Yes, what is your point, darling?" the white unicorn mare asked.

Pinkie suddenly burst through the paper, tired of the stalling and wanting to get this scavenger hunt over with. "FOCUS, EVERYPONY!"

"Uhh, I don't think there's a time limit for scavenger hunts, Pinkie," Sora said. "No need to rush."

"Aha! There it is!" Pinkie pointed at a part of the page that had the next clue.

"'Though this hall is rather small, in it you'll find files of all kinds,'" Twilight read aloud. "'Take a look on the back of the birth certificate of Applejack.'"

Everyone soon looked at the farm mare, who felt really awkward that the clue lead them to finding her birth certificate clearly in town hall. "...Ah'm not sure Ah like where this is goin'..."

Ventus now saw that the places where he and Pinkie did those promises she made were no longer a coincidence. Featherweight, Mayor Mare, and the furniture salespony all knew about Shining Armor and Cadence's baby, and they were helping them put this scavenger hunt to surprise Twilight, and possibly anyone else in Ponyville. They made it to town hall, where they saw Mayor Mare expecting them, overly excited as the large group made their way inside.

"...Baby," Mayor Mare uttered as they all went inside. "A royal ba-"

Ventus quickly ran out, hearing the mayor and pressing a hoof to her mouth to silence her. "...You knew, didn't you?" She nodded her head in response. "And you made Pinkie panic, and now she's on the verge of losing her mind...whatever she does have to lose with how weird she is, really close to blowing the whole thing for everyone. So don't you dare do it, too."

Using his free hoof, the teenage pegasus pointed it at his eyes, then at the mare, warning her he'll be keeping a close eye on her. He slipped back inside and caught up with the others, who tried to figure out where to find where the birth certificates are kept.

"Ok, so does anyone have any idea where we can find the birth certificates?" Twilight asked.

"Oh! I do!" Pinkie said. "You go down that hall, then you take a left, then a right, then another right, then a slight left, and it's the third door from the right!"

"Wow, Pinkie," Fluttershy said. "I didn't know you knew so much about town hall."

"...There's a lot of things I know! That you don't know I know!" Pinkie said, scrunching her face nervously at her own carelessness.

Ventus cringed and waited for the others to question her response, but luckily, they didn't seem all that suspicious. "Oh, how true that is," Sora said. "And some things you know, we're kind of afraid to know."

Ventus let out a quiet sigh of relief as they found the filing room he and Pinkie were just in a moment ago. Pinkie instinctively found the right file cabinet that held Applejack's birth certificate, seeing as she was the one who recognized it while putting the files away with Ventus. She pulled it out of the folder while Twilight levitated it out to the others, where they saw the date of Applejack's birth, the hospital she was born in and the doctor who checked her, her parents' signatures, Sora now knowing them as Buttercup and Bright Macintosh, and a little picture of the mare as a newborn filly.

"Oh my gosh, is that really you, Applejack!?" Kairi gushed with a squeal. "You were so cute!"

"I didn't see this picture in the Apple Family photo album," Sora said, embarrassing Applejack more with everyone else agreeing with Kairi's comment. "You hiding anymore baby pictures from me so I don't tease you?"

"C-Can we just move on with the scavenger hunt?" Applejack pleaded with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks, turning the certificate over, where a note was taped behind it that held their next clue.

"'This next place is where you can buy a table or chair, or some comfy beds to rest little heads.'" Pinkie immediately sped off while the others, except Ventus, were puzzled by what the riddle meant.

She poked her head back in the room a moment later when no one else was following her, groaning in frustration and facehooving. "Really!? None of you!?" Pinkie then grabbed everyone, pushing everyone out of the building and down the road to their next destination. "It's so obviously the furniture store!"

"Hey! Pinkie!" Terra exclaimed, digging his hooves into the ground to stop her shoving them all. Unfortunately, he sent the rest of the group flying forward, all of them tumbling forward, though they reached their destination regardless. Pinkie ran past the stallion, stomping down on her tail to stop her, only to be dragged forward by her suddenly surprising strength. "What is the matter with-!?"

Pinkie stopped, sending Terra smacking into the wall of the furniture store. "Come on! Come on! Go in, go in, go in!"

The fallen ponies and baby dragon stood up and brushed themselves off, but as they looked at the store, all of them sans Ventus didn't think the store was what the riddle was talking about. "I'm not really sure, Pinkie."

"Dagh! Fine!" Pinkie shouted as she marched inside, causing a ruckus trying to find the clue while no one else did. Terra managed to pull himself out of the wall, stumbling toward the group before shaking his head to clear his daze. She finally came out with a baby crib that had a note taped in front of it, the irate party pony pointing at it while leering at them in agitation. "See!? I told you!"

"...Ok, she's way too good at this," Spike said.

Pinkie looked down at the next clue and read it aloud. "'It seems we've saved the best for last. We hope that you have had a blast. Now it's time to take a break where you can get a slice of cake!'"

"Sugarcube Corner!" Everyone said within seconds of hearing the clue, Ventus groaning in exasperation with a shake of his head.

"Ok, that one was too easy," he uttered.

At Sugarcube Corner, the group found Shining Armor and Cadence waiting for them inside the bakery. They seemed to have expected them to arrive sooner than how the scavenger hunt should have gone, but they figured Pinkie had had enough torture for one day and end the charade until Twilight finally figured it out.

"Hey, everypony!" Shining greeted. "So, Twily, how'd you like the scavenger hunt?"

"It was perfect! Just like old times, only even better because, this time, I got to share it with all my friends!" Twilight said.

"Even though Pinkie ended up finding all the clues before any of us did?" Riku mentioned, earning a smack upside the head by the lavender alicorn's wing.

"We had fun, that's all that matters," Twilight quickly said before trying to look behind her brother, searching for something he might be hiding from her. "But there's something missing."

"What's that?" Shining asked.

"The book prize at the end!" she said, making the stallion laugh as he ruffled his sister's mane.

"Well, there is a prize, but it's a little bit different this time," he said, only confusing the mare.

"I don't understand." Pinkie grinned as they were finally going to unveil the secret everyone else will be dying to hear, giggling quietly as she couldn't bear the wait for much longer.

"All of the places you guys went to today had something in common," Cadence hinted as she and Shining Armor moved in front of a table that held something hidden under a cloth, the stallion's horn glowing as he slowly levitated it off while keeping it out of view from the others.

"Hmm...Well, first we went to the schoolhouse," Twilight said, the anticipation only making Pinkie's nerves go into overdrive as they ended up playing the guessing game.

"Then there was the Foal Free Press," Rarity added.

"Applejack's birth certificate," Kairi added as well, Pinkie's cheeks puffing out as she struggled with all her might to keep quiet.

"And the baby crib where the last clue was," Twilight said. Ventus could see Pinkie was trying to give the alicorn hints, holding up the Cake Twins, but she was too busy thinking to pay attention. "Hmm...School...foal...birth certificate...and crib..."

Pinkie looked like she was in physical pain, unable to believe how dense Twilight was at the obvious hints she was given. Thankfully, Pumpkin and Pound Cake were lowered down and scampered over to the others, Pumpkin running to the actual Sora to play with while Pound went to Kairi. Ventus quickly ran up to Pinkie, who felt like she was really going to explode, quickly covering her mouth as her cheeks bulged and her eyes spiraled in utter madness.

"No, Pinkie!"Ventus hissed."Come on, Twilight, figure it out before she blows!"

Twilight gasped after what felt like an eternity, finally figuring it out. She looked at her brother and sister-in-law in surprise, their grins giving them the answer to her question, but she had to ask to be sure.

"Can it be?" Twilight asked. "Are you two...!?"

The couple looked at each other with glee, backing away as they showed the three-tier cake they hid, decorated with fondant rattles, baby bottles, and pink ribbons all around with a candy-sculpted carriage topper. "We're having a baby!"

It took a moment for the others to let the news come to them to react. "What!? Seriously!?"

"Cadence is pregnant!?" Rainbow asked. "No way!"

Now that the secret was out, Pinkie finally exploded in excitement, sending Ventus flying across the room as he yelled, slamming into a wall as he groaned, both in pain from the impact and relief for the news. "A baby, Twilight! It's a baby!"

Pinkie cheered as she managed to make it without ruining the surprise, bouncing around the room like a pinball just as she did earlier in the castle. "Yay," Ventus weakly groaned. "Finally."

(Kairi I)

Twilight gawked at the cake, her brother, and sister-in-law, unable to believe the exciting news, thinking this was all a dream "You mean... I'm going to be an aunt?!" Her shock soon turned into excitement as Twilight grinned widely. "This is the best prize ever!" Shining and Cadence laughed at the lavender alicorn's childish excitement, knowingly expecting her reaction to having a niece or nephew to one day spoil. Twilight ran up to her siblings and hugged them tightly. "I love you guys! And I can't wait to meet your little foal!"

"Neither can we," Shining said as Twilight pulled away, hugging Cadence closely as he gently rubbed the slight baby bump his wife had.

"How long!?" Twilight asked Cadence, practically begging as she danced on her hooves excitedly.

"Sometime around late spring," Cadence said. "I wasn't feeling well one day, so we went to a doctor, and we got the diagnosis. Quite a surprise for us, too, but I kind of expected it during our one free night alone together at the castle."

"We haven't even told mom and dad yet," Shining said. "We wanted to surprise you first before mom, because, knowing her, she won't be able to leave Cadence's side until our baby's born."

While Twilight and Shining giggled as they imagined their mother's reaction, Pinkie continued cheering to her victory in keeping her promise without making it a Pinkie Promise, bouncing around Ventus as he sat up. "I did it, I did it, I did it!" She suddenly froze in the air, then fell to pieces beside the teen, quite literally as Ventus gawked at Pinkie in shock. "Go, Pinkie."

"...Well, at least that's all over," Ventus said. "I don't know what was worse: watching you suffer from keeping a secret, or unable to believe you stressed out over keeping a little secret we both stumbled upon and had to keep from the rest of our friends."

"Wait, you and Pinkie Pie both knew about this?" Ventus yelped and turned around, not expecting Aqua or Terra standing behind him.

"Uhhhhh...Y-Yeah...but, it would have ruined the surprise," Ventus reasoned.

"I guess that explains why Pinkie was-" Terra looked down at Pinkie Pie, who was a mass of several broken pink parts from her excited relief. "...Whoa...Uhh, can you pull yourself together, Pinkie?"

"I think I'll need a hoof," Pinkie said.

While the trio helped Pinkie put herself back together, the rest of the group celebrated the expected arrival in the following months. Even Cup Cake and Carrot Cake joined in the celebration, congratulating the future parents and hoping they won't have their hooves full if they end up with twins like them. Pinkie had finally gotten herself back together as she fixed her hair, making sure her curly mane was in the right place as she sat at a table. Cadence walked over to the party pony with a slice of cake, placing it down in front of Pinkie.

"You did it, Pinkie Pie! You kept it a surprise," she congratulated. "It wasn't all that much trouble, was it?"

"Piece of cake!" Pinkie said, only to look out beyond the fourth wall and shake her head in disagreement.

Later that evening, everyone retired to the castle after the party in the bakery, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy heading back to their homes to rest. Inside the throne room, Cadence grew curious of the two maps since she first set hoof in the room, looking at the entire map of Equestria below and the entire universe beyond their world above. While she tried to figure out how she to use the maps, she gasped when she heard one of the tall thrones magically appear in the room.

"You kinda get used to that whenever one of us steps into the room," Sora said as he waltzed up to the pink alicorn. She noticed his Keyblade was held by his tail, swinging it around nonchalantly before tossing it up onto the tall throne that had just appeared, landing on the seat and leaned against the back. "We have to remember to summon our Keyblades before walking in here, otherwise we'll get a surprise visit with an occupied mouth."

"Oh. Thank explains why it was out." Cadence looked back at the world of Equestria in the Galactic Map. "So, this is what Equestria looks like from out there, huh?"

"Yup. Weird on the outside, but a lot better when we land in a world." Sora reached a hoof out, moving it around to make the holographic planet rotate, showing Cadence the entirety of Equestria. "And the worlds are round, not flat."

"I think we all know about that," the princess said with a giggle. Sora then showed Cadence a few other worlds, the Cutie Map responding to the different worlds as they shifted to explored regions of the worlds either of the six wielders have visited before, even showing his home, Destiny Islands. "Wow. To be able to live in a beach town that gorgeous, I would trade that for the Crystal Palace any day."

"How about we switch places?" Sora suggested. "I'll rule a kingdom while you get a sunburn trying to get a tan."

"I'll gladly take that offer, 'Prince Sora'." They both laughed as they casually joked about swapping roles. Cadence soon had a thought as she subconsciously rubbed her abdomen, feeling her foal inside her growing belly. "Speaking of royalty, how are you and your princess doing?"

"Kairi and I are doing ok," Sora said. "She sometimes sneaks into my room to spend the night with me. I wouldn't mind if we shared a bed every night, just as long as I don't wake her up when I need to early in the morning. As an honorary Apple, I need to do my chores."

"Bringing your relationship further, huh?" Cadence asked, smirking as the pegasus giggled with a wide, bashful grin with flushed cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. Whether that meant yes or no, she didn't pry further in what Sora and Kairi did alone in the bedroom. "So, when do you plan on proposing to her?"

Sora blanched, stammering nervously at the difficult question. "W-Whoa, whoa! Propose to Kairi!? I-I think that's a bit too early for the two of us to...well..."

"Nervous about popping the question?" Cadence asked.

"Well, when you bring it up out of the blue, that makes me incredibly nervous," he explained. "And I don't think even beginning to plan a wedding while we're still in danger with Xehanort still out there. Not to mention, saving worlds from the threat of darkness, splitting up while going to other worlds several light years away, training..." Sora rubbed the back of his neck, several thoughts of him trying to keep Kairi distant from him coming back to him before she knew anything about his Anti-Form. Their job as Keyblade wielders was always dangerous work, and Xehanort is their number one priority, needing to take him out before there's ever any semblance of peace. "...Maybe when we're both a little older, and if we finally stop the man who caused this mess in the first place and bring some peace to the worlds."

"Oh. I guess I can understand that reason," Cadence said. "It's hard enough to worry about those you hold close and the lives of millions in several worlds. I'm kind of surprised you're not feeling pressured doing all this on your own."

"I worry about my friends, but as long as they're in my heart, I don't need to worry about anything," Sora said, pressing his hoof over his chest. Cadence nodded, believing in the pegasus's confidence, knowing he's able to brave anything with that thought, even when he went against Sombra when he came back from the shadows. Sora's survived against the impossible and never backs down against those with darkness in their hearts. "So, you two know if you're baby's gonna be a boy or girl yet?"

"Hmm...I have a feeling we're going to have a little filly," Cadence said, going by her instinct as she rubbed her belly. "I'm going with my gut, even though Shining thinks it's going to be a colt."

"I'm kind of surprised an alicorn could get pregnant," Sora said. "I wonder if Celestia and Luna ever had kids back then. Or maybe they were too busy to even think about finding themselves a prince while they were running a kingdom."

"I'm not sure they have...although, Aunt Luna could have with Sombra if he never lost his heart to darkness..." Cadence shook her head, putting that dreadful moment aside as Luna and Sombra would have lived a happier life if things didn't turn out the way they had. "Anyway, with the news of the baby now out, I was wondering if any of you guys are willing to foalsit for me and Shining when we're a bit too busy."

"Sure! I've done pretty well with Pound and Pumpkin when Pinkie and I watched them. Twilight surely won't say no." Cadence giggled and nodded in agreement.

After having enough of her fill seeing the other worlds, Cadence made her way to an empty guest bedroom, letting her husband have his special room to himself during their stay here while Sora headed to his bedroom. As he walked in, Sora spotted a lump under his covers. Shaking his head with an amused grin, he snuck up to his bed, hovering up in the air and slowly descended down, standing over the pony-shaped lump.

"Nice hiding spot, Kairi," Sora said, pulling the sheet from over the pony's head, and it so happened to be Kairi grinning impishly at him. "Couldn't find a better hiding spot?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice so I could jump you," she said. "You've gotten too observant of your surroundings now."

"Mhmm." Sora lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against Kairi's in a kiss, the mare letting out a soft moan as she tried to squirm her forelegs out from the covers and her lover's hooves keeping her in place to hug his neck and pull him deeper into their kiss. She whimpered when he pulled away, squeaking slightly when he kissed her nose. "Was this your way of asking me if you want to sleep in the same room with me every night?"

"Maybe," Kairi answered, which was clearly a yes with those bedroom eyes of hers she gave him.

Sora hummed in thought, teasing the poor mare with his silence. "Ok. But, one condition." Kairi soon yelped as Sora flipped them both around rapidly, sending the covers flying up above them. She fell on her back, slightly dizzy, but when her focus returned, Sora was still on top of her, but now the covers slowly floated down on top of them and both their clothes were stripped off. She blushed as she saw the predatory gaze in his eyes. "You quit sneaking into my room just to sleep with me. Deal?"

Kairi could only nod in agreement before Sora leaned forward and kissed her again. She closed her eyes, sighing in bliss as her fur brushed against his, his protective forelegs wrapping around her in a safe and loving embrace. He pulled his lips away from hers again, to her dismay, only to gasp and shudder as they brushed along her cheek and neck, peppered with light kisses as he moved. While she ran a hoof through his hair while clinging onto his back with the other, Sora lingered around her neck and gave her little love bites, making her wince and groan in pleasure.

As Sora gave a lot of attention to Kairi's neck, he thought back to what Cadence's idea of him proposing to Kairi. As wonderful as an idea as it was, he really was unsure if there would ever be a good time to ask her to marry him. It was already bad enough that he nearly lost her while they were friends, but now that they were officially a couple, he couldn't imagine how much pain either of them would be in if any one of them died. Xehanort was still out there, and all the worlds were still in danger from whatever schemes he had to attain his goals. He had already sacrificed his heart once to wake Kairi and was lucky to come back thanks to her light, but what are the chances he could be brought back to life again? If he ever did decide to marry Kairi, it would have to be until it was peaceful enough for him to finally settle down with her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts with a light tug on his hair, Kairi dragging his head up away from her neck. "I-I think...my neck's gotten enough attention," she said, panting slightly.

"Sorry. Got a bit distracted," Sora said. "Where were we?"

Kairi giggled at Sora's silly response. "Come here."

She pulled him closer and brought her lips to his once again, helping refresh his memory as she rolled them over on their sides and pressed her body closer to his. Sora pushed aside furthering his relationship with Kairi, letting those plans fall into Future Sora's hands after Xehanort has officially been killed and most of the peace has returned to the worlds.


	114. Scare Master

Summer shifted to fall as the weather got chillier and leaves began to change in color. The months had passed with barely any exciting events, aside from the Keyblade wielders traveling out to other worlds that needed their help in defeating the Heartless. The Running of the Leaves, an autumn event for Equestria involving stampeding in a race to knock the leaves out of their trees, wouldn't have been fair for everyone else competing if the humans-turned-ponies took part, easily outrunning the Equestrians without much effort.

During those months, Aqua had finished crafting the magical crystal communicators from the pure white crystals Rarity got for her. She immediately put them to the test with a few experiments, calibrating the right magical frequencies needed for them to communicate with six others of the same design, to whom someone should receive a call from the sender, and the long distance across several million light years from point A to point B. They were also able to fit snugly in the wielders' ears and were able to mold with their ears when they transform back as humans or something else in another world, which was the first of many tests needed to be done first. Luckily, there wasn't any painful repercussions with the transforming crystals.

Today was that time of year in the season as decorations for Nightmare Night were being set up in Ponyville. Candy was being bought for the foals, costumes were already fitted for the evening, and with some hope, there wouldn't be another Heartless attack like last year. Unfortunately, not everyone was excited for the holiday.

Down in Fluttershy's cottage, the pegasus mare was preparing to steer far away from anything involving scares, terror, and heart-stopping fright. With some of her animal friends to help keep her company, she panicked as she began closing her blinds and curtains to avoid everyone in their scary costumes and pranks. Her animal friends helped her close the windows and lock her doors as she checked under her bed, filled with non-scary activities to wait out the night.

"Ok, I think that's everything I need to survive the night. Thank you, everyone," she said to her animal friends, glad to help their caretaker. "Now I won't have to step outside until Nightmare Night's over." Before she could begin hiding under her bed for the holiday, her pet rabbit, Angel, tugged on her mane to get her attention. She looked down at the spoiled bunny, holding an empty pail and showed it to her with a leer. "Oh, no. You don't have any carrots? Do we have any other fresh veggies you might enjoy?" Angel growled, insisting on having carrots and no other vegetables to sate his hunger for the night. "Maybe some hay?" He threw the empty pail and pouted. Fluttershy gasped in fear as she looked at the window concealed by her curtains. "But...that means I have to go out...on Nightmare Night!"

She peeked out the window, looking out at Ponyville as evening was coming near, some ponies already wearing their costumes as they got the rest of the festivities ready for a night of scares.

(This is Halloween)

Sora hummed a little a little tune as he got himself ready in his usual costume he had worn the last two years for Halloween/Nightmare Night. He didn't care if anyone else thought he should have at least gotten a new costume, but ever since it became an outfit of his when he first entered Halloween Town, it was practically a staple to his appreciation of one of the few best holidays of the year, although Christmas was the highest holiday on his list. He gave himself a once-over in the mirror, making sure every part of his outfit was on right, the mask was still in good condition over his right eye, the black makeup on his upper face was dark enough to make him look sinister, and the fake fangs weren't bothering his real teeth and jaws.

"Alright. Halloween time yet again," he said to himself. "Hmm...I wonder if I should visit Halloween Town again. Hope Jack's behaving himself and not getting on Santa's nerves."

He soon heard a knock on his bedroom door, stepping away from his mirror now that he was ready and opened it, revealing Kairi in her outfit she wore last year as the polar opposite of Sora's. "You couldn't have come up with a new costume for Halloween?"

"Hey, this is a staple for me to wear every Halloween," Sora reasoned. "And look who's talking, wearing the angel version of my costume. Not really original if you copied someone else's designs. Copyright infringement, missy."

"You weren't complaining about it last year," Kairi countered with a smirk.

"I was distracted by how it looked on you to even care," Sora countered back, showing his "fangs" as he stalked closer to the "angel" at his door. "Maybe I should...corrupt the angelic heroine and turn her over to the darkness."

Kairi giggled as she backed away with a sultry grin, stopping against the wall in the hallway while pressing her hooves against Sora's chest. "My heart is pure, oh demon of darkness. You cannot change me with your power."

"Oh, I have ways to make you mine and prove you wrong." Sora pressed his muzzle against Kairi's, licking his lips as he roleplayed the demon prepared to transform the angel caught in a corner into a demon like him. "Already, my charms have weakened you just from confronting me, and you'll soon be hypnotized in my gaze, obeying my every command in a matter of minutes."

"No! That can't be," Kairi said with a mock gasp as Sora wrapped his forelegs around her. "I cannot fall into the hands of darkness! My power...it's fading."

"You're already mine." The couple giggled, Sora moving in and kissing Kairi, catching her off guard before she closed her eyes and kissed him back with a slight moan.

Before they got too far into the moment, someone they didn't notice walk down the hall spotting them. "You two think you can find a room to continue whatever romp you're about to start?" Sora and Kairi were startled as they pulled away and looked at Riku. He was in his costume, though unlike the couple, he wore a different one, dressed up as ninja, wearing all black that contrasted with his fur and hair, his muzzle concealed by a black cloth to hide most of his face. "You don't want to sweat off your makeup, do you, Sora?"

"S-Shut up, Riku!" Sora said, knowing his friend was smirking underneath his cloth mask. "And it's not makeup! It's like...face paint!"

"In other words: makeup." The tan pegasus growled, ignoring Riku with a huff. "Anyways, if you're finally done applying your makeup, the girls are down in the library telling scary stories...Except Fluttershy, since she doesn't like this holiday."

"I kinda wished she did," Kairi said. "She's missing out on a lot of fun."

"I figured she wouldn't be scared of fake ghouls and ghosts when she's faced actual dangerous, scarier animals in the past," Sora said. "The Heartless are scarier than a Halloween costume."

The trio walked down the hallway to meet up with the girls, the dim lighting fitting for the holiday. As they rounded a corner, they heard a screech of fright as their shadows extended out on the other side, but when they saw who it was that screamed, they were shocked to see Fluttershy outside her cottage. And on Nightmare Night, no less.

"Fluttershy?" Kairi asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were holing yourself up in your house," Sora said.

"W-Well, I was...but I forgot to stock up food for Angel and had to go out into Ponyville to get something and got too scared so I thought Twilight might have some lettuce she could let me borrow," Fluttershy explained.

Sora and Riku looked at each other with an unamused glance. "So, the spoiled little rabbit forced you outside because he was being a picky little rodent?"

"I don't spoil him that much,"Fluttershy mumbled to herself, scuffing her hooves against the ground as she looked down nervously.

"I actually thought you were going to try to give tonight a shot," Kairi said.

"Goodness, no!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "I couldn't be out tonight!"

"...Well, you kind of are right now," Riku stated.

"...I guess that's true," Fluttershy said.

"I think you should try to give Nightmare Night a chance," Sora said. "The others would be excited to have you join in. I mean, last year, they were hoping you'd be their white mage to complete the set."

Fluttershy thought about how the others would feel if she did join them. Granted, she has faced scarier monsters and got caught in the middle of some confrontations with Heartless, Nobodies, and many dangerous creatures native to Equestria. She's even faced Nightmare Moon, Discord before his reformation, Sombra, the changelings, even Tirek, and they were terrifying compared to the spooky decorations and costumes the foals wore out in town. It was difficult for her to summon any courage, but she's been trying with many different things in the past, getting more assertive and getting less anxious around other ponies. Maybe she should have joined last year, thankful she didn't when the Heartless ambushed Ponyville that night.

"...I guess I can give Nightmare Night a chance tonight," she said.

"Really!? That's great!" Sora said. "Trust me, Fluttershy. You'll start loving this holiday just like us!"

"As much as you love Christmas?" Riku asked.

"Probably not that much," Kairi said as Sora leered at his friend.

The four ponies made their way through the castle and headed for the library, where the rest of the Mane Six were in the middle of telling a few horror stories. They weren't exactly considered scary as they cracked the door open to hear, at least to the Keyblade wielders, but they would have been interesting if they got the full story.

"Hey, how about we give them a scare?"Sora suggested with a sneaky grin.

"What do you have in mind?"Riku asked, going along with whatever horror prank he had planned.

"Hey, guys!" Spike said as he came around the corner, wearing yet another dragon costume, only he handmade this one with a second head matching his own, being a two-headed dragon for Nightmare Night this year.

Fluttershy shrieked in surprise and barged into the library, which startled the other five mares as they screamed too. "...Ok, not what I had planned, but they got scared...And are you seriously a dragon again for Nightmare Night, Spike?"

"No. I'm a two-headed dragon," Spike corrected, fixing the fake head back up on his shoulder. "Big difference."

Sora facehooved, making sure not to accidentally bend the pumpkin mask on his head. "Can't even come up with anything original, yet everyone gives me flack about my costume I wore for the last three years."

"Fluttershy, I thought you were going to stay at home," Rainbow said, not expecting her long-time friend to actually be out and about during Nightmare Night knowing she was terrified of the holiday.

"Is there something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"No, everything's fine," Fluttershy said. "In fact...it's more than fine. I've decided to join you all on Nightmare Night."

The room was silent as they processed what the timid pegasus had just said. The ponies looked at each other, thinking they all heard something different, but they looked back at Fluttershy, both surprised and confused.

"Uhh, you serious?" Rainbow asked. "You? Out on Nightmare Night?"

"I always shut myself in my cottage every Nightmare Night and refuse to come out until it's morning. I was afraid of all the scary things around the holiday, and even though I'm still afraid of them, I've been more afraid of what we've faced in the past. So, I'm going to try to be brave and join everypony tonight." Despite her bravado, Fluttershy was still really nervous about her facing Nightmare Night and all the fright it brings.

"Fluttershy with us on Nightmare Night?" Rarity asked, she and the rest of the mares overjoyed at the news. "Why, that's positively the most wonderful news I've heard!"

"You can get dressed up in a costume with all of us,even though Sora and Kairi are in the same costumes as last year-" Sora growled as he heard Pinkie utter that part to herself. "-and play Nightmare Night games with us and eat candy apples with us!"

"And don't forget about the best part. Goin' through mah family's corn maze!" Applejack added, which made Fluttershy wince as she ended up bumping into Big Mac and Granny Smith earlier, the elderly mare terrifying her with what lies beyond their "spooky" maze. Applejack noticed Fluttershy's nervous glance, completely forgetting they'll need to take it slow for the pegasus and her first official Nightmare Night. "Uhh, only if you're up for it, sugarcube."

"Oh, I am," Fluttershy said with a little confidence. "I am ready to take on Nightmare Night!"

The girls cheered, making Fluttershy whimper at the sudden cheering as she tried to swallow her fears to what lies ahead. "Alright! Let's go get in our costumes!"

"Hey, are Terra, Aqua, and Ventus joining us?" Sora asked curiously.

"They're at the boutique right now," Rarity said. "Aqua was doing some fitting for their costumes, and helping Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo in theirs. I think you, Riku, and Kairi will be a little surprised as to what they'll be wearing this year."

Inside the Carousel Boutique, Ventus and Terra were already in their costumes as they waited for Aqua and the Crusaders to get into theirs. Ventus was dressed as a burglar, wearing a black cap over his head, a black eye mask, a black and white striped shirt, and had a sack filled with "money" strapped over his shoulder, while Terra was dressed as a werewolf, fake fangs in his mouth while wearing a full-body suit of scraggy fur, his muscular figure making him as intimidating as one.

"You girls just about done?" Terra asked.

"Just about," Aqua responded. The two stallions didn't wait long as a burst of flames appeared before them along with a flash of light, the flames an illusion as the blue unicorn stood in them while wearing her Nightmare Night costume. She wore a black cloak that dragged along the ground, the hood of her outfit with curved black horns, and she held a staff with a green orb placed firmly at the end, dressed up as the wicked witch the wielders knew: Maleficent. "Kneel before me, fools! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

"...Maleficent?" Ventus questioned with a blank stare. "You're dressed as her?"

"And I don't think she ever laughs like that," Terra added.

The mare drooped and grumbled under her breath. "It was the best I could come up with. At least be thankful I didn't paint my face green. Otherwise, I'd look exactly like her."

"Actually, she does have a lot more intimidation than you do," Ventus said. "It's that cold look in her eyes and that sinister smirk she wears that make her more threatening."

Aqua growled, rolling her eyes as she ignored the two critics. The door to the boutique opened as the rest of their friends walked in, Fluttershy huddling close between Sora and Riku for protection as she was still a little worried about joining the others despite her efforts to be brave. As soon as they saw the costumes they were wearing, all eyes went to Aqua and her Maleficent cosplay outfit, Sora and Riku unamused by the Keyblade Master's choice.

"...Aqua, why are you dressed like Maleficent?" Riku questioned.

"Ugh. Can all of you stop judging me and my decision of costume for tonight!?" Aqua pleaded. "I've been busy making those communicator crystals for us and didn't have much time to think of something better! Besides, we can also poke fun at the witch after all the trouble she's given all of us, especially last year with her insane idea to open a portal to the Realm of Darkness here in Equestria of all places."

"...Fair point, I guess," Sora said after the blue unicorn brought back the moment that almost cost her her life. Shifting the topic away from Aqua's past while trapped in the dark realm, he looked around, finding no sign of the Crusaders. "So, where are those three troublesome little fillies I can't help but love? They already out getting candy?"

"We're right here!" they announced as they stepped out of one of the changing rooms.

(A Walk in Andante)

As everyone looked at them,everyone but Aqua gawked at the fillies' choice of costume for this year, the Keyblade Master stifling her giggles at their reaction. The trio were dressed up like Sora, wearing custom jackets that matched three of his Drive Forms' designs while they held cardboard Keyblades they crafted and drew. Scootaloo's was Valor Form with two over the top designed Keyblades with more feathers and lightning bolts drawn on the blade than there is blade. Sweetie Belle's was Wisdom Form, though unlike Scootaloo's fake Keyblades, the unicorn filly's could pass as one with its music note-shaped design. And Apple Bloom's was Master Form, one of the Keyblades she dual-wielded matching Sora's Kingdom Keyblade while the other was something she made, almost matching the Element of Honesty in design, though it was colored differently and had more apple patterns on the blade. The only thing they lacked were their hair spiked similarly to Sora's and a taped on cutie mark matching his over theirs.

"Oh dear lord," Riku uttered with a groan, shaking his head in disbelief. "Now we've got three more Soras running around."

"At least they don't have actual Keyblades, otherwise that'd be a real nightmare," Ventus muttered.

Sora had no idea whether he should be flattered by how much of an idol he was to them or be amused by how they tried to mimic him and three of his many powerful forms. He approached the Crusaders, all three fillies looking up at him with cheeky grins.

"You girls are going to be the death of me, you know that?" he said, patting each of them on the head.

"Hey, they're great costumes, right?" Scootaloo asked.

"Aqua made them for us when Scootaloo and Ah came around thinkin' of a costume for Nightmare Night this year," Apple Bloom said.

"Too bad we didn't have any time to change our hair to look like yours, or find any wigs that came close to your mane," Sweetie Belle added.

"Just don't go trying to find any Heartless with those 'Keyblades' while you're out getting candy," Sora reminded the trio, all three fillies saluting to him before running off and giggling, setting off to enjoy their evening.

Sora looked over to Aqua, the mare shrugging her shoulders with a grin. "I did pretty well recreating those designs from three of your Drive Forms, huh?"

"A little too well," Sora said. "You sure you didn't have enough time to make those three their costumes perfectly while also making your own and our communicators?"

"Ok, enough stalling!" Rainbow interrupted. "Let's get in our costumes and have some fun!"

The pegasus dashed off into a changing room, snatching one of the costumes Rarity had on display on one of the many racks in the room. The others followed suit, grabbing their costumes and making their way into the changing rooms. Fluttershy lagged behind, unsure which of the costumes she wanted to wear out of worry over what might happen to her if something terrified her.

"See anything you want to try on?" Aqua asked, levitating a few different outfits. "There's a mummy, a monarch butterfly, or maybe a-" She the pulled out an outfit with a pair of fake bat wings for a pegasus, reminding her of that incident with Flutterbat and quickly put it back. "...Uhh, ok, maybe not this one."

"Umm...I don't really know," Fluttershy murmured.

"Well, the whole point of Nightmare Night, or Halloween, isn't to always dress up in anything scary," Kairi assured. "Just look at my costume."

"Hey, how about this one?" Sora grabbed a hanger and held out a dress that was once popular at royal balls several centuries ago. "You can be the belle of the ball and wow the guests with this stunning dress." Fluttershy seemed a bit reluctant staring at the long dress. "...Too fancy?"

"What if we encounter something terrifying and need to get away quickly?" Fluttershy asked. "All those layers could slow me down, or even make me trip!"

Sora slowly blinked, then put the outfit back on the rack. "Ok, I'll take that as a no, then."

"Or what about this one?" Aqua levitated a simple black dress, which only had one layer and didn't drag behind, but it also came with an eye mask decorated with gems and feathers. "This isn't as long, and Rarity calls this costume the 'Masquerade'. Be all mysterious while dressed for a fancy masquerade ball?"

Fluttershy looked at the large mask and the lack of peripheral vision it gave just from wearing it. "Umm, won't it be hard to see through that?"

"It's got eye holes," Aqua assured, putting on the mask to show the pegasus, though it didn't seem to prove her point as it looked like it would be hard to look left and right without constantly twisting her head.

"W-What about being able to see what was around me?" Fluttershy asked, trembling slightly at the thought of what would happen to her when she couldn't see what was coming for her.

Aqua took off the mask, seeing Fluttershy's reasoning with the overly flashy mask. "...Ok, you might have a point. But, this is your first ever Nightmare Night, right?" The mare nodded her head in response. "Well, that's fine. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable. For me last year, I was still a bit reluctant joining in a festivity involving monsters, pranks, and wandering in the darkness, only instead of surviving for my life, you go around getting candy. It's understandable."

"Ok," Fluttershy said. "How about I just wear the dress?"

"Ok, whatever you want." Fluttershy took the dress for the costume, leaving the mask behind as she headed off to an empty changing room.

As soon as she disappeared, Riku was the first to crack, facehooving with a groan. "Well, so much for her joining us being a good idea. She's so nitpicky."

"Easy, Riku. We know how Fluttershy is," Sora reminded. "Let her ease into it first, and if she doesn't like it after tonight, then she doesn't have to do it again."

After a bit of waiting, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity stepped out and revealed the costumes they wore: Twilight was dressed as an pegasus soldier back before Equestria was founded in gold armor, Rainbow was a pony astronaut with a white full-body suit and a clear helmet, Applejack was dressed as a lion, Pinkie was an athletic roller skater for some reason no one will question when she dressed up like a chicken a couple years ago, and Rarity was a merpony, a glittering blue tail fin dragging behind her while she had a blue seashell accessory behind her ear. They were expertly-designed costumes, Rarity being the creator as her business can get busy with requested costumes, and Riku was glad his glowing muzzle was covered as he eyed Twilight in her outfit, who looked pretty good in armor that didn't cover all of her body.

"Well, everypony look incredible," Rarity said. "My costumes fit you all to a T...But where's Fluttershy?"

"She's...changing into her costume," Terra answered.

Fluttershy eventually did come out, wearing the masquerade costume sans the mask. "Uhh, Fluttershy? Where's your costume?"

"I'm wearing it," she said.

The girls looked at each other in confusion, baffled by the "costume" the pegasus picked. Pinkie, however, skated around Fluttershy as she began making random guesses.

"I get it! You're a robber escaping into the night!?" Pinkie guessed, but Fluttershy shook her head. "You're a ninja escaping into the night!?"

"Pinkie, I'm the ninja," Riku said. "Ninjas don't wear long dresses. It drags them down when they need to flee if they're caught."

"Oh! Wait! You're black licorice escaping into the night!" Pinkie randomly guessed, making the stallion facehoof at the absurd guess.

"Close," Fluttershy said, another harder facehoof from Riku as he groaned in exasperation. "I'm going to a masquerade ball. Without the mask."

"...Uhh, that's great!" Twilight said, though she and the others knew that the mask for a masquerade ball was an important part of the costume as those kinds of balls were the masks were meant to conceal the face of the guests.

The others reluctantly agreed, playing it off since they want to make Fluttershy comfortable with joining them on Nightmare Night. Now that everyone was in their costumes, they headed off to Sugarcube Corner and began setting up fun, non-scary games for Fluttershy's sake. The first one was Pin the horn on Nightmare Moon, where they tried to put a paper horn on an insultingly crude drawing of the Mare in the Moon while blindfolded. At least they were able to make fun of Nightmare Moon now, and Luna would have enjoyed "accidentally" placing the horn somewhere on her dark persona in this game.

Rainbow was up next with the blindfold, her space helmet taken off so she wouldn't peek if the cloth was wrapped around the glass dome. Sora and Riku spun her around to try to disorient her, which seemed to have worked as the pegasus tottered around and staggered over to the picture. However, despite how dizzy she was, she managed to get really close to placing Nightmare Moon's horn on her forehead, only the horn floated in front of the drawn alicorn while the point aimed for her muzzle as if it was picking her nose.

"Well, that's one way one can use their horn if they can detach it," Ventus said while the others laughed at Rainbow's placed mark.

The mare undid her blindfold, seeing where she placed her horn once her eyes quit spinning around in her head. "I was close, but I'm winning so far! Your turn, Fluttershy!"

Rainbow tossed her friend the blindfold, but Fluttershy seemed a bit reluctant putting it on. "Well, um, it's just that if I'm blindfolded and somepony leapt in front of me, I wouldn't have a chance to defend myself."

"...Seriously?" Riku questioned irritably, earning a hard nudge in the side by Twilight.

"That's fine, Fluttershy," Twilight assured, giving her coltfriend a dirty look before looking back at Fluttershy with a grin. "We're just glad you're here with us."

"We don't even have to finish the game!" Pinkie said, skating off somewhere to grab something.

"Hey, I didn't even get to go!" Sora whined.

"You probably would have won, regardless," Kairi said. "Or any of us with good hand-eye coordination after getting spun around like an uncontrollable top."

"Here's another game we can enjoy: bobbing for apples!" Pinkie came back, somehow able to bring in a giant wooden tub filled with water and apples bobbing around on the surface.

Fluttershy approached the tub, again seeming unwilling to play the harmless apple chomping game with a worried expression. "Fluttershy? You ok?"

"It's just...umm..." Just from the hesitation in her reasons why she didn't want to play, everyone had a feeling there was another terror-based excuse coming up. "What happens if, when my head is deep down in the water, some kind of scary monster gets me? How would I even hear to know I was being attacked?"

The room was silent, all of them baffled by the excuse. What was turning into a night of fun scares and pranks was slowly turning into a boring party. Riku resisted the urge to facehoof again, but he was too stunned in disbelief at how ridiculous it was when they're clearly safe inside the bakery and with no chance of having anything scary happen to them.

"...Time for candy!" Pinkie finally said as she rolled away, thankfully changing the topic. She pulled out several bags filled with an assortment of candies, each bag decorated and drawn with everyone's faces made by the pink pony herself. "Each bag I made for everypony has all your favorite goodies, as shown by my five-star artwork."

"So, which one's mine and which one's Ven's?" Sora asked as he pointed at the two bags with both their faces.

"Ha ha, funny," Pinkie said sarcastically, pushing the one with his face toward him. "It's this one!"

"Are you absolutely sure?" Sora asked, actually getting Pinkie to second-guess herself as she turned the bag around just to make sure.

Everyone else got their bags and began eating some of their candy, Sora and Ventus getting the correct bags after teasing Pinkie Pie a little. Fluttershy was the only one who didn't get hers, yet again nervous about what's going on in her head.

"Here, Fluttershy!" Pinkie said, handing the pegasus her bag of favorite candy.

"...Well, it's just..." As soon as Fluttershy began to talk, everyone knew there was bound to be something dangerous with a bag of candy.

"Here we go again,"Terra muttered to himself.

"What if I'm eating one of these chewy taffies, my mouth becomes glued shut and I can't scream for help?" Pinkie slowly grabbed Fluttershy's bag and lowered it back down behind the counter, the room completely silent. "...Oh my. We only just started to celebrate Nightmare Night together, and I'm already taking the fun out of it, aren't I?"

The others hesitated to give a response, not wanting to hurt the mare's feelings despite how hard she's trying to enjoy the holiday she disliked. "No, no...Not all the fun."

"She kind of-" Twilight quickly shoved the cloth over Riku's face in his mouth, gagging him to stop himself from regretting what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy apologized. "I really want to do this, but there's just so many things that terrify me about tonight. I can't possibly predict what might upset me."

"...Unless...you were the one doing the scaring," Aqua suggested, surprising everyone at the idea.

Riku pulled his veil out of his mouth, readjusting it back over his muzzle as he looked at Aqua like she was insane. "You really want Fluttershy to try to scare us? I don't think she'd even terrify a timid rabbit with a wolf mask."

"But it might help her get used to the holiday," Aqua explained. "When easing someone into doing something they aren't comfortable with, it's sometimes better for them to take charge and do things their way."

"Oh. Great idea," Riku said sarcastically.

"Actually, it does sound like a good idea," Twilight said. "Fluttershy wouldn't be afraid of anything when she's the one doing the scaring."

"I like that idea too!" Fluttershy said, though most of the group didn't seem to think it would work. "And I don't want to get ahead of myself, but I think I have the perfect idea for how I'm going to do it!"

"...She does?" Ventus questioned.

"This is gonna be exciting!" Pinkie squealed.

"Meet me at my cottage in an hour," Fluttershy said, trying to sound spooky, only for it to be ruined by her excitement. "I'm so excited to see everypony soon!"

She then ran out and headed back home to prepare, giving them a haunted house they'll never forget. "...So, who's going to guess Fluttershy's idea isn't going to be scary?" Sora asked, everyone's hooves raising in the air in a unanimous agreement. "Thought so."

"Probably wasn't a good idea to have her join us after all," Rainbow said. "We know Fluttershy, and she's not all about scary stuff."

"The point is that she's trying," Twilight said. "And who knows? Maybe she really has a spooky idea for us that she's been holding us out on."

(Just Wondering)

After an hour of waiting, snacking on some of their candy Pinkie made for their bags as well, the eleven ponies made their way to Fluttershy's cottage. Even though the outside of the pegasus's home was fitting for the holiday, they wondered what she had planned for them inside. They reached the door and knocked on it, the door slowly creaking open eerily as there was some hope for Fluttershy yet. The room was barely lit, which was already a good start, the living room bare of the pegasus or any of her animals, the only thing of note was a table with a set of teacups and a teapot, several chairs for guests to sit in as well.

"Welcome to Fluttershy's tea party,"Fluttershy's voice echoed in the room, trying to sound spooky, but what her "scary" idea was didn't match with the setting before them.

"Please don't tell me she said 'tea party'," Riku pleaded, earning a hard punch in the side by the alicorn. "Ow!"

"It sounds like a scary tea party?" Twilight said, trying to play off the illusion for Fluttershy.

"Have a seat. Don't be scared of what awaits you."They took a seat around the table, wondering what kind of terrifying things Fluttershy thought of involving a tea party."Go on. Pass the sugar."Looking around the table, Applejack found the pot for the sugar, but when she took off the lid, there was no sugar inside."Oh, no! There is none! You're a terrible host!"

"Uhh, what?" Applejack questioned with a scratch of her head.

"Rarity, put your coat on!"Fluttershy said, only confusing the unicorn.

"Why would I do that?" Rarity asked.

"You need to cover up because no one has complimented your dreeeeeess."As hard as Fluttershy was trying to sound scary, it wasn't working as she was hoping. It was more of a dim, boring tea party than anything haunting or remotely scary, as expected from the timid pegasus."Pinkie Pie, look to your left and ask your best friend to pass the cucumber sandwiches!"

Pinkie looked to her left, her neighbor happening to be Terra, but there wasn't any cucumber sandwiches around. "Uhh, there are no sandwiches anywhere."

"That's right, because he didn't bother to bring anyyyyy,"Fluttershy said.

"...I'm so confused," Pinkie said.

"I think we all are," Sora mumbled.

"A friend who didn't bring anything they promised. That must scare you to the coooooore."The group at the table looked at each other, some of them unable to take much more of the awkward "scariness" of the situation."Quick, everypony, look behind you!"

They turned around in time to see some cardboard cutouts fall from the ceiling and hang from strings, the cutouts looking like a bunch of random mares. One of them, to Sora, looked like a pony version of Tifa with a similarly long black mane, black clothing, even black gloves on her forehooves and black boots on her hind legs.

"Uhh, what are those?" Rainbow asked.

"They're unplanned guests,"Fluttershy responded."Your worst nightmare. You don't have enough food for them!"From behind the couch, where it was obvious where Fluttershy was hiding, a toy kitten was tossed out beside the table, letting out recorded mewls while its legs tried to walk while it laid on its side."Oh no! There's a tiny kitten that needs a home! But you're over-scheduled right now. You don't have time to help!"They could see Fluttershy poke her head up to see everyone's reactions for a brief moment before she hid back behind the couch, holding an empty can by her mouth to make her voice echo."I said, 'You don't have time to help!' This should appear to scare you!"Fluttershy grinned and poked her head up again, but no one was even remotely close to being scared. "Why aren't you terrified? You showed up to a party and everypony was extremely disappointed in you. Can you imagine anything more upsetting?"

Riku smacked his head into the table, letting out a frustrated groan, but keeping his mouth shut to avoid getting smacked around by everyone. Even though the others were either just as baffled and bored by Fluttershy's "horror" theme, Sora was the first to explain it to her.

"Well, Fluttershy, it was a good try and all, but Nightmare Night and Halloween horrors are on...a much higher level than this," he said. "Very creative; a haunted dinner table's a good start...only if it was more haunted and not just a normal tea party...with a lack of things for the party."

(Naminé)

The others murmured their agreements and nodded their heads, though it didn't help much as Fluttershy seemed disappointed that she failed. "...Oh...I guess I'm not cut out for this." She hung her head and sighed sadly, kidding herself in thinking she could ever enjoy Nightmare Night like everyone else. "You all just go have fun without me."

"Oh, no, darling!" Rarity said. "We couldn't possibly do that!"

"You have to," Fluttershy said. "This is the night you all look forward to all year. This is how I always spend my Nightmare Night: hiding in my cottage and waiting until it's over." They tried to interject, but Fluttershy turned away and began cleaning up her living room. "Just go. I'll be fine."

Even though they wanted her to still join them, they respected her wishes and began filing out of the cottage. "I really thought she had something there for a moment," Pinkie said.

"At least she tried her hardest," Applejack said.

They didn't notice, but Fluttershy's ears drooped, knowing she barely tried at all. While the Mane Six left, the Keyblade wielders stood outside the cottage. They wanted Fluttershy to see how fun it was to scare and be scared on Nightmare Night, but what she needed was a little bit of advice, and a little bit of help from some of the experts.

"We need to show Fluttershy how it's done," Sora said. "She was doing so well just by being with us tonight."

"Sora, she was afraid of eating candy while we were in Sugarcube Corner," Riku reminded. "I doubt there's any hope for her after hearing her freak out over something getting her while in our company."

"She's been able to reform Discord while she dealt with his random shenanigans, and she's able to face dangerous creatures, like a manticore with a thorn in its paw, without so much as batting an eye," Ventus said. "If she's brave enough to face real, dangerous stuff like that, then she can handle Nightmare Night. It's a lot more difficult being brave than it seems. I'm sure the first time any of us have been in a scary situation, like facing the Heartless, we all didn't know what to do and began to panic, right?"

Ventus had a point that they all could agree on; though they may be brave to everyone else who sees them fight the Heartless, there's always a fear they had of failing or knowing someone had lost their heart to the dangerous creatures of darkness. They were brave because they needed to be to save those defenseless against the Heartless, and despite Riku's complaints with Fluttershy's timidness tonight, he had to admit that when the darkness swallowed him up and left him stranded in Radiant Garden, formerly known as Hollow Bastion at that time, he was terrified and had no idea what to do.

"Ven has a point," Terra said. "Fear is an emotion no one can ever live without. And fears can either be conquered in an instant in a dire circumstance, or it could take a lot more time than others might think."

"But what did you have in mind in showing Fluttershy 'how it's done', Sora?" Aqua questioned skeptically.

Sora grinned fiendishly, baring his fake fangs with a sinister glint in his eye. "Oh, I have a cunning, deliciously wonderful idea, and we're going to pull it off on the other girls."

"What were you going to do?" Sora shrieked and leapt toward Riku, the white stallion catching his startled friend in his forelegs as Fluttershy had overheard them from behind her front door.

"Well, she's starting to scare everyone unintentionally at least," Kairi said. "So, that's a pretty good start."

"...I wasn't scared!" Sora exclaimed in denial, Riku leering at him in annoyance as he still held him. "I was just...pretending!"

He yelped as Riku dropped him, hitting the ground with a thud. "He screamed like a girl."

"I did not!" Sora denied.

"Well, I actually had a better idea to really scare the girls," Fluttershy said, flinching a little as she felt a furry foot thump against her foreleg. Standing beside her was her pet, Angel, crossing his arms over his chest with a leer that said, "Who's idea was it again?" "Oh, I mean, Angel had an idea."

"Your pet demon of a rabbit?" Riku questioned. "...What, we throw carrots at them with creepy faces carved on them?"

"Actually, it involves my other animal friends...and a change to my costume," Fluttershy said. "But...what were you going to do, Sora?"

Sora stood back up, brushing the dirt off his costume. "Well, it involves a wardrobe change for me, Aqua, and Terra, but maybe we can combine our ideas and make it a super scare prank." He then walked up to Angel, being wary of any carrots he might be hiding behind him that he could use to smack him in the muzzle. "So, you evil little bunny, what's in that devious little mind of yours?"

Angel gave Sora an impish grin, rubbing his paws together in sadistic glee.

(This is Halloween)

Out at Sweet Apple Acreswhere the Apples had the corn maze set up, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack waited by the entrance as they waited for the others to catch up. Spike joined them after his costume was finally ready and got a bit of candy from the neighbors before they ran out.

"Hey, where'd they run off to?" Rainbow asked.

"I thought they were behind us," Twilight said.

"There they are!" Pinkie pointed out, Riku, Kairi, and Ventus the only ones walking toward them while Sora, Aqua, and Terra were nowhere to be found. "Or there's half of them. Hey, where's the other half of you guys!?"

"Aqua wanted to check on the map back in the castle," Kairi said. "There was a Heartless problem in one of the other worlds, and it looked like it was getting out of hand."

"Terra and Sora joined her to help take care of it," Riku added. "Not sure when they'll be back, but I think they're going to miss out on the rest of the holiday."

"That's kinda strange," Applejack said. "Sora always loved Nightmare Night. Don't make a lick of sense for him to leave."

"Well, Aqua and Terra didn't want me to miss out on anymore fun while I'm still a kid," Ventus grumbled. "I'm not that young, and I'm mature enough to have my own fun and fight whenever I'm needed."

"And we're the chaperones, unfortunately," Riku said as he and Kairi laughed.

"If only Fluttershy could still join us. It's too bad," Rarity said.

"I knew she wouldn't handle this kind of stuff, anyway," Rainbow said. "I'm kinda surprised she actually stepped outside her house. When we were fillies, she was always afraid of going around Cloudsdale to get candy and I shared some of mine with her when I got a good haul."

"That was nice of you to do for her, Rainbow," Kairi said.

"And nopony can deny free candy!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Might as well try to enjoy the rest of the night without them, then." They made their way to the entrance of the corn maze, the five mares and baby dragon unaware of the knowing looks from the Keyblade wielders as they trailed behind them.

The corn maze started with Granny Smith jumping out of nowhere, wearing some kind of weird, realistic horse mask while the rest of her body was veiled in a cloak. It was startling to see, but they laughed it off when their hearts stopped pounding and made their way inside. They ran into Big Macintosh, dressed as a mummy, failing to scare them as they passed the stallion, through a path of "scattered bones", which were actually sticks painted white to look like bones, and they walked through a dark passageway filled with hanging "eyeballs" staring at them, although they were actually peeled grapes painted to look like giant eyes. It wasn't all that terrifying as it was all fake, but Kairi, Riku, and Ventus knew it would be a lot scarier as they spotted a figure run past them.

"W-What was that!?" Applejack asked, spotting something scurry behind them as they went through the walls of the maze.

"What was what?" Riku asked.

"How did you not hear that?" Spike questioned.

"You guys must be hearing things," Ventus said.

(Spooks of Halloween Town)

They suddenly heard strange moaning sounds coming from one of the paths of the maze.Floating eerily before them were three ghosts, their bodies glowing ominously as their arms were raised up, hovering closer to the group.

"AHHH! GHOSTS!" The mares and Spike screeched, running off in fright.

Riku, Kairi, and Ventus ran right after them, fleeing from the haunting spirits chasing them. They knew exactly who, or what, was underneath the glowing sheets as they pretended to be frightened. As they saw the fleeing Equestrians turn a corner, the "ghosts" flew up and intercepted them, the trio of Keyblade wielders quickly running up to another path and hid behind the wall of corn. They heard the mares and baby dragon shriek as they ran back, being chased by the pursuing "ghosts". The stallions and mare peeked their heads around the corner, keeping up with them while avoiding being seen.

As the fleeing ponies and dragon ran, Rarity yelped as she tripped over the tail of her merpony costume, hitting the ground with a grunt. "Maybe Fluttershy did have a point with too many layers on the dress when fleeing from scary things!"

Spike noticed the unicorn had fallen, quickly running back to help his crush back up on her hooves. Hearing the moaning "ghosts", they hurried back up to the others, having no clue where to run to hide while running through the twisting turns of the maze.

"What happened to Riku, Kairi, and Ven!?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know!" Twilight said. "We must have gotten split up!...Wait, can't I just-?"

The alicorn's train of thought was derailed when she heard Applejack yelp, quickly skidding to a halt as she almost fell into a hole by a spooky looking tree, the farm mare already unfortunate to fall in. Rainbow hovered beside her, only to have Pinkie bump into Twilight while she skated out of control, sending the both falling in, desperately grabbing Rainbow Dash and causing her to fall in after them. Rarity and Spike soon fell in after them, not paying attention to where they were going as they were too worried about the spiritual entities chasing them.

The ponies and dragon groaned, thankfully escaping the "ghosts" as they flew off. "Where are we?"

"Are we in a tunnel?" Spike asked.

Up above ground, Riku, Kairi, and Ventus snuck up to the hole. While the others down below began to get up, they quickly moved a boulder and covered up the hole, Kairi using a variant of the Gravity spell to increase its weight without crushing it, making it ten times heavier than normal.

"Alright, phase one is complete," Ventus said, the "ghosts" floating down behind them. "Great work, guys."

The sheets were flung off, which happened to be Fluttershy's many bird friends underneath, all of them tweeting merrily at their performance. The illuminating light on the sheets faded, just a simple glowing spell on the costumes to make them look spooky while it's "worn".

"Alright, time to let the others down there to begin the next phase," Riku said, reaching a hoof up to his ear to tap into the magic of his communication crystal. "Sora, Aqua, Terra, the rabbits are in the hole. Commence phase two."

"You talking about Angel and any bunny girlfriends he might have behind Fluttershy's back or the girls?"Sora asked, his rhetorical question making the stallion's eyes roll while he heard him snickering like a five-year-old playing hide and seek in a terrible hiding spot."Ok. Phase two is a go."

"You know you're lucky Aqua made these so we can talk to specific people just from our thoughts, otherwise Twilight would have been in on it, too," Riku reminded, his eyes growing wide before he winced and shut his eyes. "And she's probably going to kill me for scaring her half to death in there."

"Yeah...That's gotta suck,"Sora said, hearing Riku growl angrily in response."Ok, gotta get into character. Good luck with Twilight later this evening!"

Riku grumbled and let out a frustrated sigh, leering at Ventus and Kairi. "Why am I the one who always gets in trouble with my significant other?"

Ventus and Kairi looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders as their response.

Twilight lit up her horn to illuminate the dark room she and her friends were trapped in. Looking up at the covered hole, she summoned her Keyblade and leapt up to strike the rock. However, as soon as she struck the boulder, it bounced off as if it was made of the toughest steel ever forged, barely leaving a chip in it. She tried levitating it away, but it was just as impossible as trying to break it as it weighed far more than she could magically lift.

"Ok, we're stuck down here," she said. "Where are we supposed to go, Applejack!?"

"A-Ah don't know!" Applejack said. "Ah have no idea what's goin' on!"

"You and your family planned this!" Rainbow exclaimed, trying her chance to break through the rock, only to wince and hurt her back hooves after trying to buck it. "Ow!...How do you not know how this maze was supposed to go!?"

"M-Maybe they're changin' it up for me," the farm mare said. "Ya know, makin' sure Ah don't give away all of the scary parts of the corn maze?"

"Hey, what's that over there?" Spike asked as he pointed out a silhouette of somepony from the light of Twilight's horn.

They could see a familiar looking spiky mane and the mask hanging over their right eye from the dark figure standing on the other end of the cavern. "Oh, it's Sora," Applejack said, she and the others breathing a sigh of relief. "Ah thought y'all were off with Aqua and Terra savin' a world from the Heartless. Guess ya wanted to shirk off on your duties to have fun tonight, huh?" He didn't say anything, which began unnerving everyone at his silence while standing there creepily. Applejack cautiously approached him, swallowing the lump of fear in her throat as her heart began racing nervously. "Uhh, Sora? Sugarcube? Ya feelin' alright?"

She reached a hoof out to touch him, his hoof quickly shooting up and grabbing hers tightly, a pair of claws on his hoof clenching tightly on her foreleg. Her breath caught in her throat from the shocking reaction, but before her heart could slow down to a normal rhythm, the eyes on the mask opened on their own, revealing glowing yellow irises while a sharp, crooked red grin appeared on its mouth. Sora let out a creepy, guttural breath, the same creepy, sharp-toothed grin from his mask appearing on his lips, opening a yellow eye that stared directly at the mare dressed in a lion costume.

(Night of Fate)

"I'm feeling hungry,"he said in a dark voice, the reverberating echo making the ponies and baby dragon's spine crawl and tremble in fear. The dark stallion stuck out his tongue, licking his lips as he clenched Applejack's hoof harder.Hungry for pony hearts!"

"S-Sora!? What happened to ya!?" He rose his other hoof, brandishing his claws as he readied to thrust them at Applejack.

Twilight quickly shot a Fire spell at Sora, the stallion letting go of Applejack as he leapt up toward the ceiling, avoiding the fireball. "Everypony run!"

"No need to tell us twice!" Pinkie screamed, the group running for their lives as they fled.

"You can run, but you can't hide!"Sora cackled as he gave chase.

Twilight knew she wasn't skilled enough to take on Sora, even in this strange demonic form he was under. All she could do was try to shoot spells at random to try to slow him down, which seemed to not do much as he kept right on them while avoiding each spell fired at him. They ran through the cavern, quickly ducking under a small gap into another hall to avoid the pegasus. They saw his legs stomp by, all of them holding their breaths as they waited for him to pass. They expected him to look under the gap and find them, but he continued walking, his heavy breathing and sadistic giggling disappearing as he went down another path.

"...I think he's gone,"Spike whispered.

"Ok, what the hay is going on? Why did Sora turn into a monster?" Rainbow questioned. "Is that Vanitas guy taking control of him again?"

"That's impossible. Sora trapped him in his heart with the enhanced powers of the Keyblades of Harmony," Twilight said. "I don't know what happened, but I really hope that it's some temporary form."

"...Or maybe he's pulling a prank on us," Pinkie pondered. "I think all of them are pulling a prank on us! And you're all in on it!"

"Pinkie, he chased after us, too!" Spike said.

"Sure he did," Pinkie said skeptically. "And I'm sure what's going to happen next is a giant sword or knife that'll be flung at us and miss my head by mere inches!" From across the hall, a giant, dark blade embedded itself in the wall mere inches from Pinkie's floofy pigtail mane, flung by a powerful force in the darkness. Everyone gasped and turned to face a creature with glowing yellow eyes, the sound of armor clanking with each step it took. "...Yipe."

Stepping into Twilight's illuminating spell, a dark armored knight approached them, a dark mist appearing around the exposed parts of the suit of armor it wore. The ponies and baby dragon shrieked as they fled back through the gap and down to wherever the exit was, the animated, demonic armor grabbing the hilt of the stone sword and crumbling the wall away with a push. It shot a hoof forward, commanding a giant, land-walking fish monster to chase after them, letting out a roar and ran on all fours after them.

"A living suit of armor!? Under Ponyville!?" Twilight exclaimed. "I don't think there were any Heartless from what I've been taught that looked like that!"

"Then maybe it was actually a ghost!" Rainbow said, looking back as she heard the roar coming from another monster. "AHHH! Run for it!"

As soon as they rounded the corner, they ran into a giant spider web, getting caught like helpless flies as their flailing only got them more stuck. "Help! I can't see!" Pinkie screamed, getting web around her eyes.

"I can't even move!" Rainbow exclaimed as they all grunted while trying to pull themselves free.

"You guys need a hand?" a voice called out from behind them.

Twilight managed to tilt her head to see their savior, only to gasp in horror as she didn't expect to see her again. Stepping forward, illuminating the area with a dark blue glow was Aqua's darkness, Torrent, her icy-blue hair spiked back while her eyes glowed yellow in the darkness.

"T-Torrent!?" Twilight exclaimed. "No! But how!? Aqua's not upset!"

"Feelings can be hidden oh, so easily," the unicorn said with a sinister chuckle. "Blame, punishing herself for her sins, it can really weigh a heart down. Turns out she's been hiding a lot from all of you, even Terra." Ice formed around Torrent, turning into several Keyblades as the air around them got colder. "You'll be perfect as my first victims for foiling my chance to escape from Aqua's heart. And I'll gladly take my revenge on you first, Twilight Sparkle."

The weapons of ice shot forward, the girls and Spike screaming as they flew right toward them. Surprisingly, her aim was off as she cut them free from the web, giving them a chance to escape while they had the chance. As they ran, pillars of ice shot up down the path to try to trip them up, hearing her maniacal laughter behind them as she slowly pursued them.

"Where are Riku, Kairi, and Ventus!?" Rarity screamed. "Are they still in that corn maze!?"

"They won't save you, ponies!"Jumping out from an adjacent corridor, Demon Sora blocked their path."Gotcha!"

Right as he was about to pounce them, the behemoth of an armored knight charged through the wall, shocking the dark pegasus as he was tackled into the other side of the cavernous hallway. Thankful for the surprising distraction, the five mares and baby dragon continued fleeing, feeling hopeful as they managed to find the exit. Running outside, they found themselves farther away from the corn maze after falling into the hole earlier, only they stood on the edge of a cliff outside of Ponyville.

They flinched when they heard maniacal laughter behind them, looking back to see something perched upside down from the branch of a tree above the cavern they exited. A large pair of bat wings extended from the creature, flapping off its perch and dove down toward its prey. The ponies and dragon ducked as it swooped down and nearly got them, but it came back around and managed to snatch Spike's second head for his costume, ripping it off and tore it to shreds. After tossing the stuffed head down at the entrance, hovering in place to reveal what it was in the moonlight: Fluttershy dressed up like Flutterbat with fake bat wings, ears, fangs, and colored contact lens' to make her eyes look red.

Stepping out of the cave were Sora, Torrent, and the enchanted suit of armor, the trio of terrifying, insane monsters stalking closer to their victims. The terrified group huddled toward the edge of the cliff, Twilight wielding her Keyblade as she pointed it shakily at them, trying her hardest to be strong despite the three dangerous monsters being far stronger than her naturally and too traumatized to remember she could use her Links to get an upper hoof. Seeing how utterly scared they were, Fluttershy hovered down in front of the far more dangerous beings.

(At Dusk I Will Think of You)

"Oh my. I'm so, so sorry," she said. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Torrent, Sora, and the armored stallion looked at Fluttershy, the rest of the Mane Six and baby dragon stared at her in shock. "Fluttershy!?"

The pegasus nodded meekly, the three behind her letting out a sigh. "Well, at least this lasted a lot longer than I thought it would have." The armored stallion took off his helmet, revealing himself to be Terra, the smoke around his face and the glowing yellow eyes disappearing as he took off the armor piece. "That was kinda fun, though."

"Wait, Terra?" The others looked at Sora and "Torrent", the icy mare using her magic to dispel the illusions she cast: stopping the rest of the smoke coming from Terra's knight costume, changing her appearance back to normal, and returning Sora's costume back to the way it was. Sora grinned widely as he sat up, putting his forelegs behind his head. Now that they realized the whole thing was just a scare prank, Twilight looked around, finding no sign of Riku, Kairi, or Ventus anywhere with them. "...But, where did-?"

"Over here, Twilight!" Riku called out, he, Kairi, and Ventus leaping up to meet them. "Have fun going through our version of a haunted maze?"

"...It...was..." Rarity began, but Pinkie interrupted, expressing everyone's thoughts for them.

"THE BEST THING EVER!!!!" Pinkie squealed.

Seeing everyone was excited about going through their maze, even though they were in a lot of danger, Riku sighed with relief. "Good. That means I'm not in trouble."

"Oh, you are in a LOT of trouble, Riku," Twilight said, clonking him on the head with her costume's helmet. He grumbled, rubbing his head while wishing he shut his big mouth. "I actually thought we were all in trouble, and I almost blasted Sora with magic! Who's bright idea was it to make us think we were going to die in there!?"

"Uhh, it was mostly my idea for the three of us to dress like that and scare the daylights out of you," Sora said, chuckling nervously. "So, don't blame Riku. He was just part of the distraction to lure you girls into our maze." Twilight flung her helmet at Sora, smacking him in the face as he fell over on his back in pain. "Ow...Riku, you owe me for that."

"Fluttershy, that was awesome!" Rainbow complimented her friend. "That was the scariest of scariest things I could have ever come up with!"

"Well, I didn't really come up with all of it," Fluttershy said. "Sora had most of the idea, and we had a little extra help." The pegasus's animal friends soon came out, most of them in their costumes: the birds flying in with their ghost sheet costumes, Harry the bear taking off his mask as the scary fish monster as he waved to everyone, Angel dressed in a vampire's cloak as the mysterious, skittering creature that surprised them earlier, and a little spider Fluttershy called Fuzzy Legs that had made that huge web they got stuck in. "And Angel had the other half of the idea they combined."

"You have got to do this every year!" Pinkie said. "Think about how many ponies would want to come and see this for Nightmare Night!"

The others agreed, though Twilight preferred leaving out the creepy golem of iron armor crashing through the cave walls, a psychotic demonic pegasus corrupted by darkness, and a unicorn of darkness with the power of ice. "I guess we could celebrate Nightmare Night together," Fluttershy said, taking off her fake bat ears and fangs. "But the truth is I really don't want to."

"You don't?" Sora asked in confusion, sitting back up while rubbing his sore muzzle from Twilight's flung helmet. "But you did it. I think you had a scaring everyone for real, even ripping off Spike's twin's head. Poor Spines. I knew ye well."

"Maybe, but I think I realized something. You all might love Nightmare Night and I might be good being a part of it, but it's not fun for me to see my friends feel like they're in danger," she explained. "I really don't like it. It's just not my cup of tea."

"Spooooooky tea?" Pinkie asked, rolling up to the pegasus while somehow able to hold a flashlight in her hoof while wearing those skates.

"No. Just regular tea," Fluttershy said, gently pushing Pinkie back a little. "We do a lot of fun things together, but I'm afraid tonight's not going to be one of them."

"Well, at least you gave it a shot," Aqua said. "I think it's perfectly fine if you don't want to join everyone in something you don't like. Just don't feel too pressured about fitting in if it involves something you don't feel comfortable doing."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind," Fluttershy said. "As long as everypony else is fine with it?"

"Of course it is," Twilight said. She then looked at Sora, glaring angrily at him as she held her Keyblade up. "Now, as for you, Sora."

"Hey, you threw your helmet at me! Isn't that enough!?" he asked, his answer an angry alicorn dressed in fake armor charging at him, the gems on her chain for the Elements of Loyalty and Honesty lighting up as her strength and speed increased. "YIPE!" Sora jumped back, avoiding a vertical slash that hit the ground, causing the earth to crack. "Uhh, Riku, ask your girlfriend to stop trying to kill your best friend!?"

"Sorry, but this whole thing was your idea after all," Riku said. "I'm not going anywhere near her when she's that angry."

"Aqua and Terra were in on my plan too! Go for them!" Sora shouted as he continued avoiding the wildly slashing swings coming from Twilight. He pointed at them, only to find no sign of them as they walked back toward town, Terra stripping out of his dark knight armor. "Hey! Where are you going!?"

"I think you've got the brunt of her anger covered," Aqua said. "Terra and I are gonna spend the rest of the evening on a late night date."

"Good luck, Sora!" Terra called out as the couple waved a hoof before disappearing down the hill.

"Traitors!" Sora shouted, running away from Twilight while the others laughed at his unfortunate misery."

Sora groaned in agony as he sat outside at a table, watching foals running around getting scared or gathering candy to offer to Nightmare Moon. Twilight managed to catch him and wail on him helplessly, earning a few bumps from the blunt side of her Keyblade, mostly on his head. She managed to ruin his costume, some tears or scorch marks from when she actually decided to hit him with Fire spells, and crumpled the pumpkin mask that now laid down on the table before him.

"Ok, I guess I deserved it," Sora said to himself. "Went a bit too far with my performance, but that was the point: scaring them." He lifted up his mask, the poor pumpkin face bent in awkward angles as if it was crumpled into a ball and pulled apart with several wrinkles. "Now I need to make a new mask...and tailor my costume."

"Maybe ya need a different outfit," Applejack said. She sat at the opposite end, dropping Sora's bag of candy Pinkie made for him. "Also, ya did deserve that beatin'."

"I know," he said. "You alright, though? I didn't leave you with a traumatic scar, did I?"

"Ah'll admit, ya startled me and nearly made mah heart leap outta mah chest, but Ah'm good," Applejack assured. "But that weird face of yours while in that illusion made me think that was really you. Was that whole voice part of it, too?"

"Actually, I had this little gizmo that changed my voice." Sora lowered the collar of his costume, revealing a small black microphone clipped onto it with a small wire connected to a device attached to the inside of his shirt. He twisted the dial, turning it on as he spoke into the small mic."Applejack, I am your brother. Fear me, for I am a demon and want to devour your soul."

"Ok, that explained the creepy voice," Applejack said. "Ah thought Aqua had changed it with magic, but Ah guess she might have to be close enough to ya to make it like that."

"Oh yeah. That would have ruined the illusion if she was around me." He took off the voice changer, no longer finding any use for it unless he wanted to prank someone with it. "I'm gonna be real sore in the morning after the beating Twilight gave me."

"Ya think she'd be a Keyblade Master faster than y'all?" Applejack asked curiously.

"I don't think she's even close," Sora said. "She may have a lot of magical and physical strength thanks to her Links, but learning by the book won't help her much in real combat. I had to learn on my own while I was with Donald and Goofy, and I got more experienced with every dangerous encounter."

"Even with all the skills ya have, Ah thought for sure ya already were a Keyblade Master," she said. "But savin' several worlds, most of the time on your own, and stoppin' lots of bad folk out there plannin' to destroy them worlds was considered a surefire way to bein' one."

"Yeah, but I have to be tested to prove I'm worthy of being a master," Sora said, leaning back in his chair as he looked up at the stars. "Riku and I were kind of against each other during our exam, and only one of us could succeed as a Keyblade Master. He managed to do it while I fell for Xehanort's trap: hook, line, and absolute sucker...Our exam was nothing but a trap anyway, and we were too late to notice. If Riku didn't come to save me, I would have ended up as one of Xehanort's thirteen seeds of darkness..." He looked back down at Applejack, grabbing his candy bag and pulling out a piece to eat. "I'm a really lucky guy after surviving all the stuff I've been through."

"Eeyup," Applejack said in agreement. "Well, if your Nightmare Night's over now that your costume's all ruined, Ah'm gonna find Apple Bloom and make sure she didn't cause too much mischief with the rest of her friends."

"Might as well head back to the castle, then." Sora stood up and grabbed his bag of candy. "I need to wash off my face paint and get some ice or something from my lumps. I'll see ya in the morning."

After saying his goodbye to Applejack, Sora made his way back to the castle, popping a few pieces of the mixed candy Pinkie made. At least it wasn't all rock candy, to everyone else's relief, otherwise he'd have a stomachache before he even took one piece. He immediately headed for his room upon entering the Castle of Friendship, stripping out of his torn costume and tossed it aside, reminding himself to get it repaired. He took out the fake fangs, then made his way to the bathroom, washing away the black face paint in the sink.

While he washed his face, his mind thought back to how much luck he had in the dangerous situations that should have killed him. He couldn't help but think what might have happened if he didn't survive in those moments: what would happen to his friends, the worlds, if the villains were able to succeed or not. Looking into his reflection, his face dripping wet but free of his makeup, wondering what could have happened had Riku not made it in time to save him from Xehanort's clutches. He didn't ponder the thought for too long, shaking his head before grabbing a towel and drying his face off. He didn't need to worry much about the outcomes of the past as they've already happened. What mattered was the universe's future, and stopping Xehanort from destroying that future with his plans. Not only that, but he wondered where Starlight Glimmer was at this moment, still wanted and possibly planning something to get her revenge on them for stopping her cultist plans to steal every pony's cutie marks. He had a bad feeling something was going to go wrong when they encounter her again, hoping it was a just the sugary treats as he walked over to his bed and continued scarfing his candy down.


	115. Hearthbreakers

(What a Surprise)

Winter was here at last after one month, the autumn air getting colder as pegasi set up snow clouds and let them sprinkle millions of hoof-made snowflakes to the ground below. There wasn't much Heartless activity in Equestria, nor in any of the other worlds, but it didn't hurt the Keyblade wielders to check on some of them that required some defense from the darkness. Twilight had gone on a couple runs as well to the other worlds with Riku, not only getting a chance to see some other worlds, but also to hone in her combat skills against the Heartless. She found it odd that she didn't change to fit in with other worlds, still an alicorn as she wondered if her Keyblade magic didn't find it necessary to transform her to look like the residents of the world they were on or if she had to cast the spell herself. Riku didn't have an answer for her, even though their visit to Castle Oblivion and the Mysterious Tower didn't change the alicorn or her friends.

"Hey, Twilight!" Twilight snapped out of her thoughts on transformation through her ventures, returning to the present as she looked up from the decorations she was setting up in one of the rooms that held the fireplace.

Turning around, she saw Sora and Applejack walk into the room, the former wearing a black Santa hat on his head. "Oh, hey. What brings you two by?"

"Uhh, one of us lives here as a second home, thank you very much," Sora said in mock offense.

Before Applejack could explain why she was here, they heard a rumbling come from the fireplace, soot falling down from wherever the chimney was in the Castle of Friendship. "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve!" Pinkie said as she poked her head out from the fireplace, falling down as she lost her grip, completely covered in soot.

"Oh no. Pinkie Claus," Sora muttered with a shake of his head. "How wide is that chimney compared to every other one in town?"

"Pretty big!" Pinkie said as she got up on her hooves, not even bothering brushing off the soot staining her coat, face, and hair. "Hey, this room is all snazzy for Hearth's Warming!"

"And we were about ready to hang our Hearth's Warming dolls," Spike said as he held up the hand-made dolls of himself and Twilight.

"So, that's a thing on Hearth's Warming?" Sora asked. "I don't remember ever doing that the last two years since I was here."

"We were pretty busy durin' those times, what with the play and Aqua losin' it," Applejack said. "Anyway, Ah came by to wish y'all a happy Hearth's Warmin' before we go to Pinkie's family home for the holiday."

"And Sora's coming too since he's a part of the Apple family!" Pinkie added as she hugged Sora, her dirty coat rubbing soot all over the stallion.

"I think you should take a shower first before we get on the train, Pinkie," Sora said, shoving Pinkie off of him as he tried to brush off the remains of wooden ash off his body. "And so do I now. Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Pinkie said.

"I think it's really sweet your families are going to celebrate Hearth's Warming together," Twilight said. "It's a shame your mom can't join you, Sora."

"We'll be going to Destiny Islands for Christmas. A little summer vacation in the middle of winter if we end up getting a blizzard here this year," Sora said. "No need for any winter clothing, just a swimsuit and a towel on the beach."

They soon heard the sound of the train's whistle blowing out in the distance, their ride having arrived right on time. "Looks like that's our train. We better get going."

Right as Sora, Pinkie, and Applejack began to leave for the station, Spike walked up to Twilight with a pleading gaze. "Hey, Twilight, can we open presents now?"

Applejack paused and looked back. "But tonight's Hearth's Warmin' Eve, Spike. Everypony knows ya don't open presents until tomorrow."

"When Spike and I spent our first Hearth's Warming Eve together, he couldn't wait all night to open his presents," Twilight explained. "Ever since then, we always opened them the night before."

"It's kinda like our tradition!" Spike added.

"Well, that's not how our family does it," Applejack said. "And Ah don't think Pinkie does that with her family, right?"

"No sirree!" Pinkie said.

The farm mare then looked at Sora, who rubbed the back of his head and giggled nervously. "My tradition was trying to stay up all night for Santa when I was a kid on Christmas Eve. I really believed Santa was real, and he is, but I always ended up falling asleep a couple hours past midnight."

"No family traditions?" Twilight asked, getting a shake of the head from Sora. "Well, to each their own."

The train's whistle blew again, reminding Pinkie, Applejack, and Sora that they were going to end up missing the train. "Uh oh! We gotta go! See ya in a few days, Twilight!"

The trio ran off so they wouldn't risk being left behind, running past Riku as he carried a present on his back. Ignoring the rushing ponies about to be late for their train, he entered the room and found Twilight and Spike, the baby dragon grabbing one of the gifts with his name on it. He didn't need to ask Twilight to open one gift as it was part of their tradition, but after tearing apart the wrapping paper, his excitement faltered at the clearly obvious gift the alicorn gave him.

"Heheh...Just what I always wanted...A book." Spike held up his gift, which was some type of novel that Twilight seemed proud of getting for him, though he wasn't as enthusiastic as she was. "Thanks, Twilight."

"I know you're going to love it, Spike!" Twilight said. "It may not be like your comics, but it's filled with adventure and exciting action!"

"Did you give everyone books for Hearth's Warming?" Riku asked, startling the alicorn. "Kind of obvious what gifts you'll be giving for birthdays, too."

"S-Shut up," Twilight mumbled, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment while scrunching her muzzle. "Everypony could do a bit of reading every now and then."

"Yeah, every now and then. Not twenty-four/seven like you." Twilight grumbled, which made Riku laugh. Even though she looked away from him, he approached her and snuck a peck on the cheek. While she got flustered, he lifted the present off his back with his wings, holding the gift out to her. "Got you a little something for the holiday. And to give you a hint, it's not a book."

"Then maybe I won't open it," Twilight said with a playful huff. Riku shifted the box around with his wings a little to tease her, which worked as she gave in and took the present. "Ok, I will." Tearing away the wrapping paper revealed a box, quickly flipping the top off with her magic to reveal what was inside. Resting inside it was a silver chain-link pendant, the charm a black book bearing a symbol on the front similar to what the Nobodies have, though there were several silver dots that decorated the metal tome. "Wow. Interesting little necklace...How'd you make this?"

"Some materials from Heartless and Nobodies, and some assistance from our Moogle shopkeeper in the castle to forge it for me," Riku said. He helped place the chain necklace around Twilight's neck. "It's called a Shadow Archive, but it's an enhanced version of it. It's hard to notice at first, but any accessories the Moogles sell, or craft if you have the right materials, can increase your strength or magic, depending on which ones you wear."

"Oh." Twilight lifted up the book charm, astounded by how helpful the Moogle shops were aside from selling Potions and Ethers or any novelty items they may have in stock. "And you said there wasn't going to be a book. This charm is clearly a book."

"Ok. It's not a book you can read," Riku corrected with a smirk. "Was that a better hint?"

"Jerk," Twilight said, giving the stallion a light slap on the chest. "But I love it. Thank you."

She leaned closer and gave Riku a kiss on the lips, surprising him for a second before closing his eyes and kissed her back. Spike gagged as he watched them, deciding to engross himself in his opened Hearth's Warming gift if it meant avoiding seeing his surrogate older sister and one of his otherworldly friends making out with each other. Twilight pulled away, then rubbed her nose against Riku's, the couple staring into each other's eyes.

"Was that my Hearth's Warming gift?" Riku asked. "Or is it still gonna be a book?"

Twilight giggled, giving Riku a kiss on the nose. "Maybe."

"You need to think of better gifts. There's a lot more ideas for a gift than books, like jewelry?" Riku suggested, gently tapping Twilight's new pendant against her chest.

"Oh, hush," Twilight said, gently slapping the stallion's hoof away. "You try to figure out what the best gift to give somepony would be, even after knowing them for so long."

"Easy for you: books, books, books, more books, even more books...and books." The alicorn rolled her eyes, admitting maybe her preferred gift to receive was pretty obvious while ignoring the smug grin on Riku's face.

"Ok, fine. You're not opening your present early, Mr. Smarty Pants," Twilight said. She walked past Riku, giving his muzzle a teasing swat with her tail. "I'm going to make some breakfast. You boys finish decorating. And Riku, you might get your present later tonight if you behave."

Riku watched Twilight and her swaying hips as she left the room and made her way to the kitchen. He had no idea if what she had implied about his gift this evening was what he thought it was, but he was eager to know, even if he was let down that it was actually a book.

"You know it's going to be a book, right?" Spike said.

"And I don't care if it is," Riku said before quickly zipping around and finishing decorating the room.

Spike rolled his eyes and continued reading the novel, already interested in the first chapter to help Riku finish decorating, although he didn't think the pegasus needed much help at the moment.

(Lazy Afternoons)

The train was filled with many poniesin each car it could pull, either riding for business or for the holidays, particularly more around the latter. Sora and the Apples sat across from each other, Granny Smith passing out and taking a nap with Big Mac and Applejack sitting in the same row, while Sora, Pinkie, and Apple Bloom were in the other. The young Apple sibling noticed one of the ponies working on the train pushing a cart filled with sweets pass by them, quickly chasing after him to buy some snacks until they reach their destination.

"This is real excitin'!" Applejack said. "Related or not, it's gonna be a hoot havin' our families together under one roof!"

"Kinda wished we found out a bit more about the Apples and the Pies's family relations," Sora said. "If every single piece of information in your family trees elsewhere in Equestria got all smudged, we're going to be left with this mystery for the rest of our lives."

"Apples and Pies together for the first time!" Pinkie said, holding up an apple and a pie and splatting them together, getting bits of mushed up pie all over herself. "Maybe. Unless we're related!...Which maybe we're not." She rubbed her head, smearing more of the mess all over her face. "I think I just confused myself."

Sora was slightly taken aback by Pinkie's statement. "Pinkie Pie? Confusing herself? Uh oh. The world's ending, guys."

"Friends OR family, it's all about togetherness," Applejack said, not caring whether or not she and Pinkie really were distant cousins or not.

Apple Bloom came back, her cheeks stuffed and blue from whatever she was eating while carrying back a lot of candy. "Have you tried the Equestria flag crepes? The blue is blueberry!" She then leaned over to Sora, lowering her voice so Applejack didn't hear her."And don't tell Granny Ah saw, but her trunk is full of presents!"

"Hey, little missy, sneaking a peek at your gifts is wrong," Sora chided. "What would Santa think if you knew what you were getting?"

"Kinda like you, Sora?" Applejack asked, making the stallion wince and chuckle nervously. "And Apple Bloom, ya know Hearth's Warmin' isn't just about candy and presents, right?"

The filly groaned, wiping her face of the blueberry juice with her foreleg and swallowed her mouthful. "Oh great. Here comes a borin' sisterly lecture."

"I think I remember how Hearth's Warming came to be," Sora said as he recalled the play he and the others took part in a couple years ago. "Earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi weren't friendly with each other and feuded over everything. While they kept fighting, Windigos, spiritual equines with an affinity to ice, created a blizzard that only caused more fighting, nearly bringing the whole world to turning into a gigantic ball of ice and snow." He remembered seeing some of those Windigos after the play was done, too, though there hasn't been any sightings of them ever since. As he summarized the story of Hearth's Warming, Pinkie held up several gingerbread ponies to resemble the pony tribes and Windigos behind his head, making them bounce around and acting out what had occurred. "Eventually, as the leaders of the tribes found new land and fought over it, the Windigos found them, trapped them in a cave, and it was only by the friendship of their assistants that created a spark of magical fire, melting the land and driving the Windigos off. When the leaders were unthawed, they realized their mistakes, combined their tribes, created a new flag, and founded Equestria."

"That's the gist of it," Applejack said.

"And there's more to the holiday than just the story, gifts, and family togetherness, right?" Sora asked, looking up to see Pinkie's gingerbread puppets above his head. He quickly snapped his jaws at one of the Windigo cookies, chomping it whole and ate it. "Take that, Windigo cookie!"

"Hey, I wanted to eat that one!" Pinkie complained.

"Well, tomorrow we celebrate Hearth's Warmin' by raisin' the Equestrian flag in the mornin'," Applejack said as she explained what else happened on Hearth's Warming. "But startin' tonight, we have a traditional Hearth's Warmin' Eve dinner to remember the shared bounties of our ancestors."

"We do that too!" Pinkie said.

"Then we'll hang our Hearth's Warmin' dolls over the fireplace to remind us of the warmth shared on that fateful night," Applejack continued.

"That's what my family does too!" Pinkie said.

"And tomorrow, we open presents!" Apple Bloom finished.

"So do we!" Pinkie said yet again.

"Ok, it's weird how both your families do just about everything the same way for Hearth's Warming," Sora said, not sure if the Pies did everything similarly as the Apples by coincidence or Pinkie was just saying that out of excitement.

"Of course! We might be related!" Pinkie and Applejack both said simultaneously. "Hey, I was gonna say that! Stop saying what I'm saying! You stop it first!"

The two mares leered at each other as they copied every word they said, but it was only playful banter as the two laughed it off. Sora rolled his eyes, not even surprised if they were related after all. After only a few more moments riding the train, they arrived at the station close to where Pinkie's home was with the train's whistle alerting all the passengers on board. Grabbing their belongings, the Apples, Pinkie, and Sora stepped onto the platform of the small station, being the only ones disembarking as the train chugged off along its route once they were safely out.

Sora and Applejack recognized the landscape of the rocky wasteland, though there was some brighter color to it with all the snow that fell to the ground. "Huh. Nice to have at least a little color out here other than gray."

"I'm so happy!" Pinkie said. "I need to make up a new word for how happy I am! What about...'rooftastic'?"

"'Rooftastic'?" Applejack asked.

"As in, I'm gonna stand on the roof-" Pinkie quickly climbed up on top of the roof of the train station. "-and yell to everypony how rooftastic this is!"

Her weight shifted the snow that piled on top of the station, sending it falling down on the Apple family. Sora melted the snow off of them with a Fire spell from his Keyblade, the flames spiraling round him quickly turning the powdery fluff into a puddle of water.

"Pinkie, what if our families don't like each other?" Applejack questioned worriedly.

"We won't know until we actually meet them," Sora said, although he, too, was unsure, considering the only time he saw the rest of Pinkie's family was through the enchanted book where he learned how the Mane Six earned their cutie marks.

Pinkie bounced off the roof and landed between Applejack and Sora. "Do you guys know how many friendships are going to be made? The number of Apples times the number of Pies is twenty-four, minus my preexisting friendships plus one for Maud and you makes five from twenty-four, but add four with Sora joining us makes..." She then took a deep breath, and suddenly appearing around the trio were twenty-three pink forelegs that came out of nowhere. "Twenty-three new friendships!" Sora tried to count the many hooves around them, but they were sucked back through wherever they came from, only chalking it up to Pinkie's weird antics. He heard Pinkie gasp as a pony stepped onto the platform, which happened to be Maud Pie. "Maud!"

She then gave her older sister a hug, Applejack and Sora knowing the deadpanned mare was happy to see Pinkie on the inside as she hugged the pink mare. "I'm so excited to see you, Pinkie," Maud said. "You too, Sora, Applejack. I hope you had fun sledding yesterday."

"Uhh, how'd ya know that?" Applejack asked, a little surprised Maud had found out she and her family had gone sledding the other day.

The gray earth pony let go of her little sister and approached the farm mare, lifting up her hoof to show the tiny pebbles that could barely be seen by the naked eye. "Isn't it obvious? There are specks of extrusive andesite on your hoof." No one had any clue what Maud was saying, looking up at Applejack with her blank expression. "It's a mountain rock."

"Oh, she is good,"Granny whispered to Big Mac, the red stallion nodding in agreement.

"Sora didn't come along with you, though," Maud said, apparently not done with her predictions. She lifted up his hoof, showing several different specks of minerals embedded in his hooves. "He was busy wandering around different parts of Equestria before returning back to Ponyville, the roughness of the specks due to the harsh steps he took while fighting those Heartless that might have ambushed him."

Sora stared at Maud, who only stared back at him in silence, the stallion blinking a couple times before he opened his mouth. "...Ok, that's way too good. You're way too into rocks to always look at minute details like that."

"It's a gift," Maud stated.

"So, how's school going?" Pinkie asked.

"If you thought quartz was high on the Mohs hardness scale, wait until I tell you about corundum." Again, no one had any idea what Maud was talking about with her rock studies, but the group followed her from the station to where their family farm was.

Once they reached the rock farm, the Apple family and Sora were surprised by the decorations set up around the bland-looking farmhouse, stopping in their tracks while Pinkie and Maud continued walking/bouncing. Aside from the simple lights wrapped around the silo and the house, there were crystals that glowed lightly on the sides of the walkway toward the Pie family home, either decorations as well or actual crystals the Pie family had found. After taking in the festive look on the supposedly dull farmhouse, the awed ponies walked down the trail to the house, where the rest of Pinkie's family exited the house to greet them.

Sora clearly recognized Pinkie's parents, the father with a dull amber coat, gray and light gray hair with long sideburns, wearing a black felt hat, a gray collar with a dark gray tie, his cutie mark a pickaxe, while the mother had a pale blueish-gray coat, her pale green mane tied in a bun, a pair of yellow-framed glasses on her muzzle with a chain wrapped around her neck to keep them from hitting the ground if they fell off, a small black checkered cloth around her neck clasped together with a yellow brooch on her chest, her cutie mark a trio of rocks. Next came one of Pinkie's sisters with a dark blue-gray coat, her grayish-opal mane and tail short as her hair hung over one side of her face while the back stuck out a little, her cutie mark a half-cut lime with a pair of stones underneath. Though while the parents seemed to have stoic expressions with more emotion than Maud, she looked incredibly moody. The last of Pinkie's family was more timid like Fluttershy, her coat a turquoisish-gray and her long mane a dark and light greenish-gray, her cutie mark three marble spheres. She tried to sneak back into the house, but Pinkie pushed her shy sister forward with the rest of her family to meet the others.

"Everypony, meet everypony!" Pinkie said as both groups walked closer toward each other, although the shy mare went in the opposite direction.

The head of the Pie household introduced himself first before the Apples and Sora. "Surely thy name is not but Granny Smith," he said to the Apple elder. "I am called Igneous Rock Pie, son of Feldspar Granite Pie."

"Thou shalt know me as Cloudy Quartz," the mother of the Pies said as she introduced herself next.

"May Providence favor thee well, and to thou comfort our humble homestead bring," Igneous added, though Granny didn't seem to know what they meant with their old-fashioned lingo as she scratched her head.

"Y'all gabbin' with words real funny-like," Granny Smith said. "What did ya say your names were? 'Iggy'? And Ah'm just gonna call ya 'Big Mama Q'!"

Sora snickered at the hilarious nicknames Granny gave Pinkie's parents. "Best nicknames ever."

He didn't laugh for long as the angry member of the Pie family got in his face. "Gaze into the eyes of Limestone Pie," she said.

"Uhh, can I gaze at them from a farther distance, please?" Sora asked.

"Ma and Pa may own this rock farm, but I keep this place running," Limestone said, ignoring the Keyblade wielder's plea and leaned toward him more, making him lean back to avoid her threatening stare. "If you cross me, you'll-"

Thankfully, Pinkie intervened, pushing Limestone away from Sora. "Aye aye, Captain Grumpy! No one's going to mess with your precious mine!"

Limestone smacked away Pinkie's hooves and pointed her own hoof at a massive stone boulder that sat not too far away from their home as it overlooked the nearby quarry. "Or Holder's Boulder!"

Pinkie sighed, as if it was an annoying lecture she heard a million times before, quickly sliding up beside the massive boulder. "Everypony stay away from Holder's Boulder." She walked back up to her irate sister after quickly explaining not to go near Holder's Boulder. "There, you happy now?"

"Is she ever happy?" Sora asked aloud, earning a growl from Limestone with an angry glare. "Ok, that answers my question.She wasn't this angry during your cutie mark story."

After getting acquainted with Limestone, Sora ignoring the angry gaze from her, Applejack approached the last of Pinkie's sisters, trying to hide herself beneath her mane while trying to stay as close to her house as possible. "And you are...?"

Pinkie bounced over to the shy Pie and forcefully brought her closer to her dismay. "This is Marble Pie, my baby sister who's only a few minutes younger than me!" Pinkie pat Marble on the head, then squished her cheeks as she introduced her twin sister, to the Apples' and Sora's surprise, the timid earth pony seemingly anxious and embarrassed. "But she'll always be a baby to me, right, Marble? She's just so excited to meet everypony! Oh, and she wishes you all a happy Hearth's Warming!"

Marble rubbed her cheeks once Pinkie let go of her face. Clearly, she must have been the quiet sibling, Pinkie being her voice due to her shyness earlier and unwillingness to meet the others' eyes. Hearing no response, Pinkie nudged Marble's shoulder.

"Mmhmm," Marble mumbled once she realized everything her twin said was what she did want to say, but she didn't have the courage to say anything to their guests.

"I think Pinkie might have taken Marble's voice when they were babies. No wonder why she talks so much,"Sora whispered to Apple Bloom, both of them giggling at the thought.

Pinkie whistled to everyone, climbing up on top of Holder's Boulder despite telling their guests not to be anywhere near or on it. "Attention!"

"What did I say about the boulder!?" Limestone reminded harshly.

"I'll just be a second!" Pinkie said, not helping her sister's mood in the slightest. "Everypony get settled in! There's plenty of room upstairs, and then we'll have Hearth's Warming Eve dinner!"

After introductions were made, the Pie family lead the Apple family into their home. Sora walked in last, wanting to steer clear of Limestone seeing how she doesn't seem to trust him. Or the Apples. Or anyone. The inside of the Pie family home wasn't all that special, just a simple home like the Apple family farm, though it was bland in its decor as it was expected for a rock farming family. The Apples headed upstairs, following Pinkie to the guest room, but Sora stayed downstairs and walked over to Maud, who was petting her pet rock, Boulder.

"So, Maud, the rest of your family's...unique," he said, trying not to sound rude.

"Limestone intimidated you, didn't she?" Maud asked, the answer plainly obvious just from her and Sora meeting for the first time.

"I've fought Heartless that were scarier, but she kinda takes the cake for a spot in the top twenties," Sora admitted. "Is she always like that?"

"My big sister may look mean, but she just cares a lot about the farm," Maud said. "It's a lot of hard work running the quarry. Not a lot of ponies realize how important it is to make sure rocks are placed in the right spots in the fields, or when's the perfect time to mine for gems or minerals in the quarry."

"I figured it was just boring work when farming-" Sora paused, staring at Maud in shock. "Wait, Limestone's your BIG sister!?" The deadpanned mare nodded her head in agreement, which made him do a double-take, looking back at Limestone working in the kitchen with Cloudy Quartz making dinner for the evening. Sora's jaw dropped as he tried to find his voice, looking back at Maud while pointing a hoof at the moody mare. "L-Limestone...older than you??? I thought you were the older sibling!"

"No. Why did you think I was the oldest?" Maud asked, Sora completely unsure if she was curious or not with her monotone voice.

"Well..." Looking back toward the kitchen, then the stairway, making sure they were absolutely alone, he gestured Maud to lean closer. "Let's just say I kinda got a glimpse of your family in a specially enchanted book while learning how Pinkie, Applejack, and the rest of our friends got their cutie marks. Kinda hard to tell how old they were just from seeing them as fillies, but I didn't see you there when Pinkie went from dull to bright after the sonic rainboom Rainbow made that day, or even at her first ever party she threw."

It was hard to tell if Maud was surprised or not as she kept her blank expression, but Sora swore he saw her raise one of her eyebrows a little. "...Huh. That's strange. Maybe I was at home at the time, if you did see that happen, but I was probably sick in bed. I remember Pinkie saved me a cupcake, and it was delicious."

"I didn't exactly explore much of your home. Just outside and in the silo where the party was held. I was only allowed to see what the story told me." Sora quickly looked behind him, just to be sure no one was listening in, especially with Marble since she's the quietest of the Pies and could be anywhere, though she would most likely be hiding from them. "Don't tell anyone else about this...But I think Pinkie might know because...well, you know her."

"Ok," Maud said.

Sora headed upstairs to find the guest room after Maud kept her promise keeping knowing about Pinkie's family in advance a secret. Pinkie bounded past him and headed downstairs, telling him dinner was just about done despite only just arriving a few minutes ago. Their guest room had a couple bunk beds, the Apples already making themselves at home, although Big Mac was going to be sleeping on one of the top bunks above the one Apple Bloom picked, which didn't seem all that safe with how big he is and how fragile these kinds of beds could be.

"Hey, Mac, you're taking the bottom bunk!" Sora said. "You'll end up crushing Apple Bloom in the middle of the night!"

"Nope," Big Mac said in defiance.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Grabbing the bigger stallion by the tail, Sora pulled Big Mac off the top bunk, making him land on the ground with a thud. "Bottom bunk, mister. You'll end up breaking the supports with your build up there."

Big Mac snorted and leered at Sora, watching him flap up on the top bunk. "Oh, sure. Ah can't be up there, but you can?"

"Hey, I'm pretty light as a pegasus, so I'm the perfect weight for the top bunk," Sora said, sticking his tongue out teasingly.

"Ah'm sharin' the top bunk with Sora!" Apple Bloom cheered, jumping off the bottom bunk and ran up the ramp up to the top one with Sora. "And Ah can't wait for dinner! Mah favorite part of Hearth's Warmin' Eve dinner are the fresh sweet rolls!"

"Ah'm more of a six-layer bean dip filly mahself!" Granny said, finishing unpacking her trunk filled with the presents Apple Bloom claimed.

"Ah love that too!" Apple Bloom agreed.

"Hopefully you've got a bigger stomach than it seems," Sora said to Apple Bloom, ruffling the filly's mane. "You had all that candy earlier on the train, so you better not complain."

"Are you all excited for dinner!?" Pinkie asked, poking her head in the doorway. "Because guess who is! Spoiler alert - it's me!"

(Just Wondering)

"Finally. I'm starving," Sora said as he and the Apple family followed Pinkie downstairs to the dining room.The table was set up for the group, several bowls laid out, but with no silverware, and a big pot in the middle, their expectations shot down when it appeared to be rock soup due to the large rock jutting out of the greenish liquid inside. They sat down at the table and were served their portion, a ladle of soup poured in their bowls along with a rock the size of their hooves. "...Uhh, waiter? There's a rock in my soup."

"But what about hot rolls?" Applejack asked, stating her family's confusion. "And mulled cider and double-baked pot pie?"

"What about six-layer bean dip?" Granny asked.

"We have rock soup," Maud answered, though they could clearly see what their entree was by the obvious rock sticking out of the soup.

"Potato, po-tah-to," Pinkie said. "Double-baked pot pie, rock soup! Dinner is dinner, am I right or am I right?"

"How are pot pie and rock soup even remotely close to being similar?" Sora questioned, only to wince as Applejack kicked one of his legs hard under the table.

"Ya know what, this is what we were expectin'! Right, everypony?" Sora glared at Applejack, trying his hardest not to lean over and rub his sore leg while the rest of her family didn't share the same enthusiasm, even if she was faking it.

The Pie family were already eating their soup, apparently a common dish for the rock farming earth ponies since they literally breath and eat rocks. And eating rocks was a thing with Pinkie's family and not just Maud, Igneous taking a bite out of the rock in his soup, which made Sora feel like his own teeth were cracking just from watching.

"Yeah, sure, if any of us are expecting a trip to the dentist,"Sora muttered.

Pinkie slurped up her soup, rock and all, noticing Sora and Applejack barely sampling the soup, or the inedible rock. "Everything alright, guys?"

"Oh! Of course!" Applejack quickly said, snapping out of her disappointment. "Ah'm just bein' a rusty fiddle. Tune me up and let's get back to dinner."

As she reached her hooves out to her bowl, she looked at Sora and gave him a look that told him, "Just do it and don't embarrass us." He sighed and grabbed his bowl, lifting it to his lips and slurped up the lukewarm liquid. He had expected the soup to taste more like mineral water, with actual minerals from the earth, but it was bland and tasteless. He wondered just how Pinkie and her family actually lived on rocks and managed to survive for that long. He ignored swallowing the rock, but Applejack wasn't as careful and nearly choked, but she thankfully coughed it back into her bowl. Aside from Pinkie, the rest of the Pies were eyeing Applejack, but Sora could swear Limestone had an evil smirk on her face.

"Limestone, what's with that look?" Sora asked aloud, the mare quickly looking at him, her lips turning down into a scowl. "Did you do something with our bowls of soup or do you find it funny to watch others who never ate rock soup?" Limestone remained silent, glaring intensely at him. "...Or you can just leer at me and not say anything...That's fine, too."

"More rock, please!" Pinkie said as she got a second helping of rock soup, along with Applejack and Sora. "Eat up so we can get to our Hearth's Warming dolls!"

"Now that's somethin' Ah know all about," Applejack said, her enthusiasm returning.

"Well, not much of an artist, but I'm all in for the doll making," Sora said, but as he looked down at his second helping of rock soup, accompanied by a second rock in his bowl with the other one, he didn't feel all that hungry. "Uhh, I think I'm too full for a second helping..."

The two earth pony families and Sora were now outside in the quarry, where the Pies had taken them to make their Hearth's Warming dolls. Instead of making them through hoof-stitching or crocheting like Applejack had thought, the rock farming ponies' tradition of making dolls was out of rocks, each of them with a pickax and chipping away at them to form sculptures. Pinkie gave the confused Apples and Keyblade wielder a rock of their own and their own pickax.

"Who wants a Hearth's Warming doll!?" Pinkie asked cheerfully.

"...A rock for a doll," Sora muttered. "I should have seen that coming."

"No, don't be silly, silly!" Grabbing her own pick, Pinkie smacked it against her rock, instantly making a tiny rock sculpture of herself. "Our dolls are these little pieces, right Marble Pie?"

Startled from hearing her name being called she looked at her sister and nodded her head, mumbling her agreement before getting back to work on her Hearth's Warming doll. The other Pies were nearly done with their dolls already, Limestone's sculpture made out of a rock that was as tall as her compared to the tinier ones everyone else had. Curious, Sora grabbed his pick and studied his rock.

"Sculpting a doll from a rock. Interesting." Sora visualized his self-made sculpture in his rock and began chipping away. "Might not be an artist, but this is a fun Pie family activity for Hearth's Warming."

The Apples, however, weren't having much luck with their rock dolls: Granny's rock fell over from its rocky pedestal and missed hitting it, Apple Bloom barely made a dent in her rock, and Big Mac somehow ended up breaking the pickax off his rock. Applejack was slightly disappointed yet again, going along with Pinkie's family traditions and struck her rock, making it crumble to randomly sized pieces.

"Uhh, Pinkie? Y'all don't have traditional crocheted dolls passed down in your family?" Applejack asked.

"Aww, you're just a frown factory because you got a weird rock." Pinkie held up Applejack's "finished" sculpture, which was just a blob with a frowny face. "But cheer up! I'm sure you'll do great in the flag finding mission!"

"Wait, findin' the what now?" Applejack questioned, only for it to remain unanswered as Pinkie bounded over to Sora, who had finished his rock sculpture.

"Wow! Pretty good for a first timer, Sora!" Pinkie complimented as she held up Sora's Hearth's Warming doll Pie family-style.

"Kinda hard to get my hair right," Sora said as he messed with his spiky mane. "So, you said something about flag finding just now? What's that about?"

"All will be said back up by the house! Everypony bring your dolls, too!" Pinkie bounced on ahead, snatching her doll with her tail as she passed it.

Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and Granny barely managed to finish their own dolls, but seeing how difficult it was, they gave up on it and proceeded to the next of the Pie family's traditions. Applejack was heavily conflicted as she believed Pinkie shared the same traditions as her family, but the lack of anything warm and filling for early dinner and crafting Hearth's Warming dolls out of rocks, and now a flag finding competition was not what she was hoping for. She didn't want to disappoint Pinkie Pie, knowing just how sensitive she is despite her cheerful demeanor twenty-four/seven, but it was getting harder to pull off this charade with each alien tradition she experienced compared to what she believed was better.

"Nice doll," Sora said, startling Applejack as he snapped her out of her thoughts. "You know, aside from dinner being the strangest thing I've eaten, sculpting a doll out of a rock was pretty unique."

"Uhh, right...Unique...Even though this ain't how Hearth's Warmin's supposed to be celebrated." Both families arrived back at the farmhouse, placing their finished or unfinished dolls inside before coming back out as Pinkie ran around, placing family members with others.

"Ok, Limestone Pie and Sora, you two are going to be judges!" she said, which baffled the pegasus and made the irate mare more irate. "Big Mac, Marble Pie, you're team one!" Pinkie pushed her younger twin and the eldest Apple sibling together, both of them looking away nervously as they were forced together into a team. "Apple Bloom and Maud are team two!" Apple Bloom was pushed over by Maud's side, another weird pair of teams to have the youngest Apple sibling join with the unemotional mare. "And Ma and Pa are with Granny Smith! But don't think of it as team old. Think of it as team three!"

"I don't think it was even implied at first, but after saying it wasn't, you kind of just did," Sora said.

"And I'm with Applejack because we might actually be cousins!" Pinkie finished, hugging her possible cousin from a few generations split apart.

"Ok. So, now that we're split up, mind tellin' us what we're doin'?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie let go of Applejack and leapt up on Holder's Boulder, again ignoring Limestone to her ire. "As you all know-"

"Stay off Holder's Boulder!" Limestone shouted.

"Alright! Sheesh." Pinkie jumped off the boulder and continued her explanation. "When the three tribes united to form Equestria, the first flag was sewn by Nimble Thimble. It's tradition to raise a flag on Hearth's Warming to celebrate that famous day." Everyone else agreed with the custom, something Applejack was relieved to hear. "But who gets to gets to put the flag on Holder's Boulder!?"

And then that relief only turned into more confusion for the farm mare. "You mean the flagpole, right?"

"No, silly, it goes on the highest point!" Pinkie corrected. "And who's gonna be the lucky pony!?"

"But, traditionally, it's the youngest pony who-" Applejack couldn't get a word in edgewise as Pinkie ran up to her and grabbed her.

"Onyourmarksgetsetgo!" Pinkie quickly said, dragging Applejack as they disappeared somewhere in the quarry.

The rest of the teams headed off to search for the flag that was hidden, though Sora was confused as he was stuck with Limestone and forced to judge whatever it was they were supposed to be judging. As the other teams disappeared to different parts of the farm, Sora and Limestone stood in silence, the Keyblade wielder unsure what to say to spark some conversation with the mare who didn't seem so happy to have him around. Bored out of his mind, he summoned his Keyblade and toyed around with it, balancing it on his nose or spinning it around in his hooves.

"...So...how's your holiday been?" Sora asked, only to receive silence. He sighed, getting nowhere with Limestone and her moody behavior. "Ok. I have a feeling you don't like me. Or Pinkie sucked the happiness out of all of you and gave you her other emotions in some weird way...Then again, I saw just how moody Pinkie got when she thought we didn't like her and her parties when we tried throwing her a surprise party, so I guess that's not true."

"It's not you," Limestone said. "Pinkie's written us letters about what she's been doing in Ponyville, that includes all the things you and her do."

"Then what's with being all grumpy today?" Sora asked. "Is it because I'm a pegasus? Or is my hat offensive?" He took off his black Santa hat, though he hoped that wasn't the reason since Pinkie's family didn't bat an eye at his extra piece that matched his clothing. "I don't know if Pinkie told you about a holiday called 'Christmas', but it's actually quite festive for that holiday."

"It's not the hat, either," she said. "I've just been working too hard because I'm gonna be inheriting the farm when my parents get on in their years. And, because Pinkie warned me about weird black creatures called Heartless, which only you and some other friends of yours with weird key sword things like that. I don't want any animals or monsters like that threatening our home. Or Holder's Boulder." Limestone let out a sigh, her expression softening as she rubbed her forehead. "I'm not sure how much Maud has told you about me before dinner earlier, but it really is a lot more work than ponies think when it comes to rock farming."

"I can understand the mining, but doing all this yourself has to take some toll on you," Sora said. "If you plan on finding a stallion to sweep you off your feet, he better be as tough as you guys."

"Oh, he better be tougher than me, and deal with what our family does. If he doesn't, I'm gonna knock some sense into him," Limestone said, slamming her hoof down hard on the ground.

"Hopefully not with your hooves," Sora said, backing away from Limestone slightly as he felt the ground quake around her for a brief second. "Maud managed to crack and destroy a Defender's shield alone, and I've learned never to underestimate Pinkie or any of her family after knowing just how wild she can be." Limestone let out a small laugh and actually grinned, Sora no longer feeling any tension between them now that he got to know her a little bit. "...Soo, what exactly are the others looking for?"

"An obsidian rock I hid earlier today," the mare said. "It's actually a drawing since none of us are crazy enough to find a volcano and quickly cool down a chunk of lava to bring back home...Well, Maud might be crazy enough to do something like that."

"I see...And the winners who find the 'rock' gets to put the flag on Holder's Boulder, yet no one's allowed to go near it or touch it?" Sora asked. "Might I ask why it's so important?"

Limestone looked at Sora as if he said something insane. "...You seriously want to know?" she asked.

"Well, I'm bored sitting here doing nothing while we wait for the winners. If you're that protective of a large rock like that, it has to have some importance to you, your family, this land, whatever it is that makes it important. I'm a little interested to know." Limestone blinked, staring at Sora as if he was joking, but he was honestly curious, so she decided to humor him and began to tell him about Holder's Boulder.

While Applejack searched in the quarry with Pinkie, she was worried her family and Sora wouldn't get along with each other. What she didn't know was that they actually were: Big Mac and Marble Pie might be the quietest members of their families, but they didn't need to say much as they searched for the obsidian stone, Apple Bloom and Maud discussed a few similar dreams they had about being inanimate objects, and Granny learned how Igneous and Cloudy Quartz got together by a special rock called the Pairing Stone, which interested the elderly mare in wondering if it could find mates for any other ponies aside from rock farmers. Applejack let out an annoyed sigh as she searched around the many shades of pink and lavender crystals jutting out from the ground and walls of the mine.

"Consarn it," Applejack muttered. "Ah think this is worse than that camouflage game with Maud's pet rock, Boulder, and Ah can't find any obsidian rock."

"Found it, found it, found it!" Pinkie chanted.

As she turned to face her possible cousin, she gawked when Pinkie held a piece of paper with a rock drawn on it. "A picture!? Pinkie Pie, Ah've been tryin' to find a real stone all this time!"

"...Umm, that would be weird." Applejack facehooved, feeling like she had been pranked by everyone as she actually tried looking for a specific rock. Then again, Pinkie wasn't specific, so it was more her fault for not being clear with what exactly they were looking for. "You know what that means? I get to raise the flag! Now it'll be time to hide the presents!"

"What!? Y'all hide your presents!?" Applejack asked in utter bafflement.

"Of course!" Pinkie said, ignorant of the shock on her friend's face. "What's more fun than getting a present? Finding a present! Although, most years, nopony finds one."

"Nopony gets presents!?" Applejack exclaimed, sputtering in utter disbelief at Pinkie's family's insane Hearth's Warming traditions. "L-Let me get this straight: y'all are only allowed to eat rock soup for dinner, then the pony who finds this rock gets to raise the flag, but not really 'cause ya don't got no flagpole, and to top it all off, ya don't even get presents!?"

Pinkie realized how strange it was to hear how strange their Hearth's Warming traditions were from another point of view. "Well, it doesn't sound very fun when you say it that way..."

"Well, how about picturing this?" Applejack suggested. "Both our families, openin' presents, raisin' the flag...?"

"...Picturing it...Loving it!" Both mares made their way out of the mine and headed back to the farmhouse, Applejack feeling slightly better to have Pinkie envision her idea of the best Hearth's Warming both families can experience, albeit getting on board pretty quickly. "Hey, wait. Isn't Sora gonna join us?"

Applejack let out a sigh. "Yes, Pinkie. He's joinin' us. He's part of mah family, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Pinkie said.

Later that evening, as the two families began to settle down for a good night's rest, Applejack told her siblings, grandmother, and Sora about the presents the Pies hid that they had to find to get them. "So, no presents?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Unless y'all can find them before the holiday's over, might as well not get any at all," Applejack said.

"Ok, so the tradition for Pinkie's family involving their gifts relies on an Easter egg hunting shtick?" Sora asked. The Apples looked at Sora quizzically about yet another holiday only he knew of. "Easter's about a rabbit who places colorful eggs in hidden spots all over the place, where they're filled with candies and chocolates for kids to find."

"...Ya have some weird holidays, Sora," Applejack said, quickly shifting back to the current topic. "But we need to do somethin'. Pinkie's family has never had a real Hearth's Warmin'."

"You sure that's what she said?" Sora asked.

"...Well, Ah think so," she said, scratching her chin in thought.

"But these are their traditions," Apple Bloom reminded her older sister.

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed.

"Ah know that. They have their traditions, and we have ours, but Ah want to show them just how much better theirs could be." Applejack looked out the window as ideas began running through her head.

"Ok. No idea how you're gonna do that, but it'd be a bit rude to stamp over their traditions while we're the Pies' guests." Sora let out a yawn, resting his head down on his pillow on his top bunk while Apple Bloom got settled on the other end. "Try not to worry about it too much, Applejack. Tomorrow's Hearth's Warming, and we at least have the presents we brought, so we don't have to seek out any Pinkie may have randomly placed."

Applejack continued looking outside, ignoring Sora's words while she formulated her plan. Once her family was fast asleep, she snuck out of the guest room and made her way downstairs to give Pinkie and her family a big surprise tomorrow morning.

Bright and early in the morning, the sun shining through one of the bedroom windows woke Pinkie up, the overly excited earth pony acting like a foal as Hearth's Warming had arrived. "Hearth's Warming!" she cheered loudly, waking up Marble and Limestone while she shared a bed with her sisters. She ran all over the house, waking up her parents, then the Apples and Sora, startling the Keyblade wielder as he yelled and flailed himself off the top bunk. "Hearth's Warming, Hearth's Warming, Hearth's War-!"

As soon as Pinkie slammed the front door open to raise the flag, she froze in shock as she saw a drastic change to the yard. The rest of her family caught up with her, equally as shocked and confused with all the new decorations set up without their consent: more colorful lights strewn all over, giant candy canes jutting from the ground, wreaths hung up around the house, some festive stars lighting up on the house and on the ground, and a flagpole set up beside Holder's Boulder that already had the Equestrian flag risen up. While most of Pinkie's family, including herself, were speechless, Limestone was clearly not happy.

"What. Happened. To. My. FARM!?!?!?!?!?!?" she shouted to the heavens.

Applejack was already up and waited outside for them. "It's Hearth's Warmin', Apple-style!" she said. The rest of her family and Sora walked outside to see what the commotion was about, gawking in surprise at the work Applejack did. "We've been doin' everythin' your way, Ah thought we could mix it up a little bit!"

"...Applejack, what are you doing?" Sora questioned, feeling a little worried seeing the shock on the Pies' faces, anger for Limestone and neutrality for Maud, though the emotionless mare was probably feeling something deep on the inside.

Ignoring him, Applejack walked up to Marble, draped her hoof around the timid earth pony, and gently brought her over to the flag. "Marble, since y'all are the youngest Pie, you can raise the Equestrian flag up on this pole! Ma and Pa Pie, we'll cook ya up a Hearth's Warming breakfast y'all ain't ever gonna forget! And look! We all get presents!" She then pointed at a big pile of presents meant for all of them, which excited Apple Bloom, but Sora quickly grabbed her before she ran off to try to open one. "Without havin' to find them!"

Instead of seeing excited grins on their faces, the Pies stared at the setup in disbelief, their home and traditions practically brushed over while another's were forced upon them. Pinkie grew worried, something she had envisioned better in her head, but she knew it was a bad idea the moment she saw what was outside.

"...Uhh, yeah, this is gonna be great," Pinkie said nervously. "All the stuff she said...Right, everypony?"

"Pinkamena Diane Pie!" Igneous exclaimed, making Pinkie wince as her full name was used. "Truly thou cannot favor this madness!"

"Well, I want us to be one big family!" Pinkie reasoned, though it didn't really win her parents and sisters over well.

"But what about what we usually do!?" Limestone asked. She then looked over at Sora, glaring at him as she suspected him of assisting Applejack with these shenanigans, especially after learning about Christmas from him along with Pinkie's letters. "Did you-!?"

"I had nothing to do with this!" Sora said in defense. "I'm just as surprised as you!"

"Please don't make me choose!" Pinkie said, tears welling up in her eyes as she was stuck between siding with her family's customs or making Hearth's Warming better for both families.

"Ah didn't mean to cause a fuss," Applejack said, her plan already backfiring before everyone could truly enjoy the holiday. "How about we just open presents around the flagpole? It'll be fun, you'll see!"

"Excuse me," Maud spoke up, standing beside the flagpole and examined its position. "You planted your pole on a fault line."

"What's a fault line?" Apple Bloom asked.

"...Uhhh..." Sora couldn't get a word in as the ground around the flagpole suddenly began to rumble, cracking the earth around it.

The cracks extended and headed toward Holder's Boulder, to the Pie family's horror. It was far too late to try to stop the small quake, opening a sizable dent in the earth to cause the giant boulder to roll away from its resting spot and down into the quarry, hitting the bottom with a massive thud. It was deadly quiet now that the miniature earthquake ceased, but the damage was already done as the Pie family looked over the edge to see Holder's Boulder down in their quarry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Limestone screamed.

"Oh, boy," Applejack muttered, having just screwed up all the bonding the two families had done yesterday.

(Missing You)

Limestone turned back to the Apples, glaring spitefully at them. They didn't need to be told to pack up their belongings and get out, knowing full well Holder's Boulder was important, and Applejack basically broke that specific rule the moody Pie sibling had told them, even though it was an accident. As the Apples headed inside to grab their things, Sora stayed behind and walked up to the Pies, neither of them spotting Applejack sneaking out the back door of the farmhouse and running toward the quarry, her hat covering her face to hide her tears.

"Limestone, I'm pretty sure it was an accident," Sora tried to reason.

"An accident!? You call that an accident!?" Limestone questioned before thrusting her hoof at his chest. "What gave Applejack the right to do something like this!? Just look at the mess she's caused! We don't want ponies forcing their way into our family!"

"It was just a misunderstanding," Sora said. "She was trying to make Hearth's Warming better for all of us."

"By stamping all over our traditions and forcing hers on us!? Sure, it was a misunderstanding alright! We misunderstood how much she hated our traditions after trying to be good hosts!" Limestone exclaimed.

"But Applejack would never do anything bad to anypony," Pinkie muttered, which only further agitated her big sister.

"Look around you, Pinkie!" Limestone said, waving her hoof around to the overly decorated yard, the fallen over flagpole that caused Holder's Boulder to fall, and the cracked up earth that could have damaged part of their mine from the quake. "It's going to take me ages to get this farm back on track! And how are we going to lift Holder's Boulder!? It's too heavy for all of us to even push back into place, if it'll stay there with how damaged the ground is now! This is all her fault!"

Pinkie's mane deflated, her lips quivering as tears streamed down her cheeks. "...Then it's my fault too..."

She walked away sadly with her head hung low, making her way down into the quarry and inside the mines to be alone. Sora tried to chase after her, only for Limestone's hoof to forcefully shove him back toward the house, almost smacking him into the wall from the amount of force she used.

"You leave, too," she said. "You're part of the Apple family, so you should just go with them."

"Limestone, let me help-" Sora yelped when Limestone picked up one of the plastic candy canes and threw it at him.

Thankfully, he caught the plastic decoration, but that response and the look she gave him told him she didn't want his help. Sighing, he lowered the plastic candy cane and headed inside to help the Apples pack up. In the guest room, he could see the depressed looks on their faces, already finishing packing up their stuff.

"Ah guess ya weren't able to convince them it was an accident, huh?" Granny asked.

"Nope," Sora said with a shake of his head. "Can't even get them to accept my help and get Holder's Boulder out of the quarry. I guess the only thing we can do is just go, give them a bit of space, and maybe try to be friends again once this has cooled down." Just as he was about to lift up Granny Smith's trunk on his back to carry out, Sora noticed someone was missing. "Wait. Where's Applejack?"

Down in the crystal mines, Applejack sniffled as she ruined any chances of her family being friends with Pinkie's. "Ah really cracked the corn this time..."

While struggling not to break down, she heard Pinkie not too far from where she stopped to reflect, feeling just as upset as she was. "I really popped the piñata this time..."

"Pinkie Pie?" Pinkie yelped and turned around, spotting Applejack through the crystals.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, both mares walking around to confront each other.

"What are you doin' here?" Applejack asked as well.

"I came here to think!" they both said simultaneously. "You did? So did I!"

Applejack and Pinkie both let out a sad laugh, mimicking each other again, but it wasn't as funny as it was on the train yesterday. They both then sighed as the reality of the situation that just happened came back to them.

"Ah'm too ashamed to go back up there," Applejack said. "Your family, mah family, Sora, they all must think Ah'm a nincompoop."

"Nopony thinks that," Pinkie assured. "Maybe pushy, aggressive, mean..." Applejack gave Pinkie a dirty look, now realizing she wasn't helping her friend feel better. "Oh. Sorry. That wasn't helping..."

"Ah'm sorry Ah force mah traditions over yours," Applejack apologized. "Ah don't want ya to have to choose between the family you were born into and your friends who love ya like one. Ah wanted us to feel like one big happy family, but Ah ended up ruinin' it for all of us..."

"Don't say that!" Pinkie begged.

"Pinkie! Is Applejack in there!?" Sora entered the mine, finding both mares sitting together. He was relieved to see Applejack didn't end up going back to Ponyville by herself, but noting how miserable the duo were reminded him that he and the Apples needed to leave. "...You two ok?"

"...No...'Cause Ah ruined Hearth's Warmin' for all of us," Applejack said. Just before Sora could console her and tell her that wasn't true, they heard the train whistle in the distance as it arrived at the station. "...We got a train to catch."

Applejack slowly made her way out of the mine, her head hung low as she tilted her hat over her face in sorrow. "H-Happy Hearth's Warming," Pinkie said, her voice cracking sadly.

Sora sighed, looking back at Pinkie as he followed Applejack. "You too, Pinkie."

He caught up with his honorary sister, draping a wing over her withers as he guided her up the ramp out of the quarry. Applejack looked up slightly when they saw Pinkie's house, watching Limestone throwing away all the decorations she stupidly put up. She blamed herself for making what was supposed to be a fun, family holiday into a miserable mess, destroying what possible familial relationship they had with the Pie family.

They made it to the station where Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny waited for them, boarding the train heading back to Ponyville. The whistle blew and the train began its slow departure, though where there were some ponies in the same car as them talking excitedly about today, the Apple family was depressingly silent. Applejack looked out the window, watching the craggy wasteland slowly pass by.

"...Ah'm sorry, everypony," Applejack said. "Ah shouldn't have gone off and done all that...Ah know that boulder was special, but Ah have no idea why Limestone was so protective of it...It's just a giant rock, right?"

"Did you even ask any of the Pies why it was important?" Sora asked. Applejack shook her head, never bothering to ask at all while she was too surprised by the Pies' different traditions on Hearth's Warming compared to what she knew all her life. "Well, luckily, I asked Limestone yesterday about it out of curiosity while waiting for the group who brought that 'obsidian rock'. Holder's Boulder was named after their ancestor: Holder Cobblestone. Apparently, the rock farm used to be a dragon's nest, and that boulder was older than Equestria's founding, or so she assumed, so he built the farm around it. It was used as the Pie family's good luck charm for their rock harvests, even if it seemed like a simple looking rock."

"A good luck charm?" Applejack asked, Sora replying with a nod. "Aw, crickets. That is important...Ah got so caught up in what they did Ah never even bothered askin' them why they do them in the first place! With y'all and introducin' us to Christmas, ya didn't even need to be asked since ya liked explainin' it to everypony, especially the foals!" She got up from her seat and kicked the wall in frustration. "Urgh, Ah'm so stupid!"

Suddenly falling down from the shelves above the seats for passengers to place luggage, a large, heavy present fell and smacked Applejack in the head. The others gasped in shock as the mare hit the ground, clutching her head with a groan.

"Applejack!" Sora exclaimed, quickly summoning his Keyblade and casting Cure on the poor mare. "Are you alright!?" He then lifted up his blade and showed the teeth of the key to her. "How many teeth on my Keyblade do you see?"

"Mrf...Three," she said, quickly shaking her head, thankful for Sora's healing magic to ease her headache. "What the hay landed on me?"

"A large present someone left behind," Apple Bloom said.

Applejack rubbed her head and made sure her stetson wasn't flattened, then looked down at the heavy object. Whatever it was inside, it was wrapped crudely as if it was nearly impossible for the pony to fully conceal under the wrapping paper, held together by tape along with the thin ribbon tied around it. There was a tag tied onto the bow, peaking her curiosity to see who got whom such a dangerously heavy gift.

"'To Applejack, from Pinkie Pie. Cousins forever.'" Applejack teared up again, ironically finding one of Pinkie's hidden Hearth's Warming gifts, and on a random train that they happened to take as well.

"Ok, that's an odd coincidence finding one of Pinkie's hidden gifts," Sora said, cocking his head in confusion. "And you're the first one to find one, too, even though it found you."

"Heheh. Only Pinkie Pie could hide a present on a movin' train," Applejack said. "What a great tradition..." She gasped, realizing how wrong she was with her prior thoughts the previous day, desperate to return back to the rock farm and make up for her mistake. "We need to get off this train! Ah can't let this holiday end like this!"

"Applejack, how are we gonna do that?" Apple Bloom asked. "The train's movin' too fast and we don't want to get in trouble askin' the conductor to stop it on Hearth's Warming."

"Uhh, hello?" Sora waved his Keyblade around, getting the Apples' attention. "I can use time magic. Though, I've only used Stop on enemies around me or someone, and in a smaller radius around me...And I'm not sure I want to ruin this train's time schedule if they are on time."

"Well, not all trains always arrive on time. And with the holidays bein' so busy, would it matter if it was behind for a couple minutes?" Despite how selfish of a reason it was coming from Applejack, Sora did understand just how hectic the holiday seasons can get, especially in this season when it involves Christmas parties, present hunting, etc.

"...Eh. It'll only last for about a minute anyway. They'll still have time to get to where they need to be," Sora said. "Ok, guys, stay really close to me. I'm probably going to use up quite a lot of mana and I don't want to end up freezing all of you as well." Heeding Sora's warning, the Apples got as close to him as possible while he took a deep breath, hoping his magical skills were strong enough to cast a powerful enough Stop spell. He thrust his Keyblade up in the air, pouring all his mana into the spell. "Stopja!"

A bright flash shimmered from the end of the Keyblade, releasing a shockwave that spread out all around him at a farther range than a normal Heartless a few yards away from him. There was no illusional clocks that appeared around them, only time slowing down to a crawl until it finally came to a halt. Sora grinned as he successfully pulled it off, though that along with the Cure spell he used on Applejack earlier had drained him. He made a note to himself to practice his magic spells a bit more so he can cast stronger spells without feeling mentally exhausted.

"Well, slap mah saddle!" Granny exclaimed, looking around the car at all the ponies frozen in time. "That's some fancy magic to have!"

"Eeyup," Big Mac said in agreement.

"Ya think ya can send me back a bit when Ah was in mah prime?" the elder mare asked Sora.

"I'm not going to meddle with time that much," the Keyblade wielder said firmly. "Stop is only used to freeze my opponents, and Stopja is an extremely advanced magic spell. Aqua could probably cast these powerful variations of magic spells a couple times before she tires herself, but don't tell Twilight about there being -ja spells. She's going to want to try them, and it can spell disaster."

"Duly noted," Applejack said. "Now, come on before it wears off and the train starts movin' again!"

Applejack lead the group as they ran toward the caboose, Sora carrying their luggage and Applejack's gift from Pinkie while Big Mac carried Granny on his back. Thankfully, the train hadn't gone too far from the station nearby Pinkie's family home as they were still in the rocky wastelands.

The Pie family struggled to push Holder's Boulder once all the unnecessary decorations around their home was thrown out. Unfortunately, even with all six of them, it barely even budged from where it fell in the quarry.

"Urgh! Come on...you...big...boulder!" Pinkie exclaimed, grunting as she put all her weight on the heavier boulder.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can too," Maud said in her usual deadpanned tone, barely making it move even with her insane earth pony strength.

They soon gave up, too exhausted to push. "This is hopeless!" Limestone said with a growl.

"Need some help?" Sora asked.

The Pies turned to see Sora and the Apple family had come back, Pinkie Pie the only one who was happy to see them return. "Why did you come back here?" Limestone questioned.

Applejack stepped forward, taking off her hat and holding it to her chest in an apologetic gesture. "Ah really am sorry about what Ah did earlier. Ah wasn't tryin' to take your traditions away, Ah was just tryin' to share ours. Ah got too focused on bein' one big happy family, Ah thought we needed the same traditions. What Ah should have done was learn about yours and teach y'all ours, and maybe we'd be able to make new traditions together."

She lowered her head, waiting for whatever response Pinkie's family would give her. The Pies all looked at Limestone, seeing how she was the one who made the decision telling them to get off their farm. She knew all eyes were on her, her angry expression never leaving her face as she looked at her family, then back at Applejack.

(Friends in my Heart)

"...Well, don't just stand there," Limestone said. Applejack looked up, a little surprised that her apology was accepted so quickly. "If you want to make it up to us, then help us move Holder's Boulder."

"Y-You forgive me?" Applejack asked.

"...I guess it kind of was an accident, but don't go messing around with anything on my farm again, you got that?" Limestone warned. Applejack nodded her head, not needing to be told twice or else face the older Pie sibling's wrath again. "Now, come on! We've got a boulder to move!"

With no more bad blood between the two families, the Apples grouped up with the Pies and helped them push Holder's Boulder. With a heavy grunt, everyone pushed, combining their strength and managed to roll the massive rock forward. With Sora, Big Mac, Maud, and Limestone being the strongest of their families, they had their hooves pressed against Holder's Boulder while the rest of the two families pushed them. Slowly, but surely, they were able to get the boulder rolling up the slope.

"Hey, I think we just invented our first tradition: pushing Holder's Boulder out of the quarry!" Pinkie said with a squeal of joy as they continued pushing. "I can't wait for Applejack to knock it over next Hearth's Warming!"

"No, Pinkie!" everyone yelled simultaneously.

"This is not gonna be our first combined tradition!" Sora said, putting all his weight into his shoulder to keep pushing Holder's Boulder. "Jeez! How much does Holder's Boulder weigh!?"

"Just keep pushing!" Limestone said. "The less we complain, the easier it'll be!"

Eventually, after about twenty minutes of constant pushing, they finally pushed Holder's Boulder out of the quarry. They placed it in a safe section of the yard, away from the cracks of the fault line that was disturbed so they didn't risk it rolling off elsewhere. After a short break, they all headed inside to officially enjoy Hearth's Warming, this time using both families' traditions to better learn the other's ways of celebrating the holiday. Applejack and Granny Smith worked in the kitchen to make some of their traditional Hearth's Warming food for everyone, starting with fresh and warm sweet rolls as the appetizer. Once a plate was ready, Limestone brought them out, Apple Bloom being the first to snatch one and stuff the whole roll in her mouth while sitting by Maud.

The rest of the family talked as Applejack checked on the food, Granny Smith and the Pie parents teaching each other their ways of speaking and Big Mac and Marble Pie sitting together silently as they hung out like wallflowers. Sora had a sneaky idea involving those two, noting the chemistry that was built between the silent pair. Grabbing a sprig of mistletoe that came with the decorations Applejack had used earlier in the morning, tied it to a stick with a bit of string, and nonchalantly made his way over to the stairs. Acting like a mischievous kid, he stopped halfway up the stairway and hung his makeshift fishing line out between the rails, holding it over Marble and Big Mac's heads.

"Sora, what are you doing?" He yelped as Pinkie suddenly appeared beside him, nearly blowing his cover.

"Nothing," he lied.

"No. No mistletoe stuff with my baby sister and Big Mac," Pinkie said, snatching the crude fishing pole out of his hooves and threw it upstairs. "The MarbleMac ship has, unfortunately, sunk. And we're cousins! That's weird!"

"Your distant cousins, so it doesn't count," Sora argued. "And what are you talking about? Is Big Mac in a relationship? He hasn't told me anything."

"You won't find out until we get around season seven," Pinkie explained, slowly turning to stare at something, or someone, Sora couldn't see. "Assuming we can make it to that point if a certain somepony can get these chapters out quicker! Chop-chop, Mr. Writer! You're falling behind!"

"...Uhh, what are you talking about?" Sora questioned, scratching his head in confusion.

"Nothing important," Pinkie said, bouncing down the stairs to rejoin her family.

Sora tried to ponder what she meant, sounding quite serious about Big Macintosh's romantic life, even though he thought he and Marble would make a cute couple. "...I'm not even sure if Pinkie's own family can understand her..." Looking down, he noticed that the two silent ponies looked up at him, hearing him and Pinkie discussing something. He giggled nervously and walked back downstairs. "Weird to have a conversation in the middle of the stairs, huh!?"

"Mmhmm," Marble uttered in agreement.

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed as well.

"Yeah...I'm just gonna go over here...and stop being awkward." Sora sidestepped away from the two ponies, only making himself seem more awkward before turning toward the fireplace.

Once Hearth's Warming brunch was done cooking, everyone gathered around the table and enjoyed some Apple family vittles, which the Pies admitted tasted a little better than their rock soup. After eating, they exchanged gifts, Applejack opening the one Pinkie had hidden for her, which happened to have been a big rock. The Apples and Sora left out the part of how exactly it came to them and almost giving Applejack a concussion, but the thought of the gift mattered to her more than anything.

"Happy Hearth's Warming!" Pinkie said.

"Happy Hearth's Warmin', Pinkie Pie," Applejack said back, both mares giving each other a hug.

"Attention, everypony!" Apple Bloom announced. "Maud wants to sing some Hearth's Warmin' carols she wrote!"

"Let me guess: are they all about rocks?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Maud answered. "How'd you know?"

"Call it a hunch," he said as he and the rest of the family laughed.

(Ventus)

Hearth's Warming seemed to have come and gonefar too quickly as day turned to night. After celebrating with their new family friends, the Apples thanked the Pies for allowing them to stay, and coming back after Applejack's blunder in forcing her family's traditions over theirs. After gathering their belongings once again, along with any leftovers, gifts, and their Pie-style Hearth's Warming dolls, they said good-bye and headed to the train station, Pinkie coming along with them since she's got work to do at Sugarcube Corner. The only ones out of the group who were still awake were Sora and Applejack, both of them holding up their Hearth's Warming stone dolls.

"That is one weird Hearth's Warming doll," Sora said. "Maybe Pinkie was right; you did get a weird rock."

"Well, Ah made it, so Ah'm keepin' it," Applejack said.

"Ok." Sora snorted as he looked at the sad blob. "Were you a depressed blob in another life, though?"

"Oh, shut up, Sora," Applejack said, unable to help but laugh alongside Sora, giving him a punch in the shoulder for the playful jab toward her "artistic" doll. Their laughter died down, both of them sighing as they relaxed in their seats. Applejack's grin slowly melted into a frown, taking off her hat and staring at the accessory handed down to her. What she had learned about Sora and his father came back to her as Hearth's Warming was a holiday about family togetherness, reminding her of her own as this hat once belonged to him. She sighed again, unable to hold back how she felt about her honorary brother growing up with only his mother for most of his life. "...Sora?"

"Hmm?" Sora uttered as he looked at her. "Something wrong, Applejack?"

"...Do ya remember when we helped the Breezies get back home?" Applejack asked. Sora nodded, unable to forget that moment as it not only had one of the six keys needed to open the chest, but a cruel trick by Discord that made him shrink to the size of a Breezie. Applejack swallowed the lump in her throat, no longer keeping herself silent over a serious topic involving the stallion. "...Well, when we got to their home, Ah overheard ya talkin' to Kairi about your folks...Especially your Pa."

Sora's ears slowly drooped, completely forgetting he talked about that aloud. Applejack winced, regretting bringing it up and looked away.

"...I guess with Kairi around me, I can't keep lying to her about how I'm feeling, huh?" Sora asked rhetorically, letting out a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Or keep my voice down enough so only she could hear." He reached his hoof out and touched Applejack's shoulder, making her look up at him sadly. "It's alright, Applejack. I'm not mad at you for bringing it up."

"Well, ya should have," she insisted. "When ya talked about Ma and Pa after the Apple Family Reunion, Ah got upset and took it out on ya, and ya didn't even know what happened to them or asked about them until that point. Ah wanted to ask ya about it a few times, but Ah didn't want to bring up bad memories if it got ya upset..."

"Applejack, you did not want to know how upset I was when I heard the bad news about my dad back then." Sora sighed, recalling how selfish he was in his depression, falling through the stages of grief until it was just a fleeting memory. "I knew his job as a fisherman was going to be dangerous, but after knowing what happened after that horrible night, I didn't want to believe it. I hurt my mom with how I behaved while I was grieving, even Riku and Kairi...It was only when I nearly lashed out at Kairi was when I finally broke down, eventually accepting his death and learned to try to move on from it.

"But I feel bad for you, Applejack...Granny told me you saw what happened to your parents." Applejack winced and looked down at her hat again, tears welling up in her eyes as she had a flashback to that horrific day. Even if she tried to put it past her, it eventually came back again to haunt her. Sora moved closer, noticing the painful look on her face, her hooves shaking slightly as she held her hat tightly in her hooves. He wrapped his hooves around her and pulled her in a comforting hug, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Applejack..."

Her tears trickled down her cheeks, wrapping her hooves around him tightly while resting her head against his shoulder. No other words were exchanged, both ponies holding each other in silence. It took Applejack a while for her to calm down, hesitatingly pulling away from Sora, wiping away her tears with her hoof.

"Ah'm causin' all kinds of drama today, huh?" she asked, earning a lighthearted chuckle of agreement from Sora. "Sorry...Ah still miss them."

"I miss my dad, too," Sora said. "But they'll always be here in our hearts." He pressed his hoof over his chest, emphasizing his statement. "And even if we're without our families, our friends are like family. No matter what, we'll always be there for each other." Applejack gave Sora a sad smile, knowing just how true it was. All of their friends were like family, and she wouldn't change that for anything. Without them becoming friends, Equestria would have been doomed from either the threat of darkness or a villain bent on taking over the world. "If you want to talk about stuff like this, don't hesitate to tell me. I know we Apples can be stubborn with our feelings sometimes, but don't let anything that's bothering you stay trapped in that emotional jar."

"Says the stallion who hid his feelin's with his darkness." Sora gave the mare a blank stare, ruining the moment with her statement as she laughed at his reaction. "Ah'm kiddin'. Ah'll try to keep that in mind...What would we do without ya, Sora?"

"I could ask the same thing," he said with a grin.

A while later, the train finally arrived in Ponyville, Applejack placing her hat back on her head as she and Sora woke up the rest of their family so they could disembark. Once they gathered their luggage and gifts from the Pie family, they walked down the snow-covered roads to their homes. The Apples split up from Sora as they headed back to Sweet Apple Acres while he made his way back to the castle. He casually strolled down the path, taking his time to get back as he looked up at the sky, watching the snow from the clouds sprinkle down on the land beneath them. He could imagine the starry sky beyond the clouds, the stars not under Luna's control being the many worlds out there he has visited in the past.

He looked down at his pouch and dug through the endless void of items he's kept through his journey upon gaining his new clothes. He dug around and pulled out the magic scroll he found in Canterlot a long while back, which held the spell for him to freely travel through time at the expense of a majority of his mana being drained out of him. Sora had thought of trying to go back in time, meet Applejack's parents, and prevent their deaths, but he shook that thought out of his head. He didn't want to mess with history, knowing something bad might happen if one small change affected the timeline, along with the fact that he had no idea how much of his magical power would be used depending on how far back or forward in time he went.

He sighed, putting the scroll back in his pouch for safekeeping. Even if it was for Applejack's sake, and even Apple Bloom's with how she grew up without ever knowing her parents, it wasn't worth changing something in the past to risk a drastic change in the present. Xehanort had attempted that once during his and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam, luring them into a trap and not changing anything within the timeline, at least they hoped nothing had changed. The only thing they can do is keep moving forward, never linger too long in the past, and try not to think about attempting to change the past for what he thinks would be a better future. Even if it meant wanting to bring his own father back with this very spell he only used once.

"Sora!" Snapped out of his thoughts, he looked up, having arrived at the castle without realizing. Twilight and Riku stood on the balcony, both of them with mugs of hot chocolate as they watched the snow fall in Ponyville. "You're taking your sweet time walking toward the castle!" Riku teased. "You want to catch a cold!?"

"Hey, I can handle the cold!" Sora said. He flew up and stood on the railing, nearly knocking over Riku's mug on purpose as he scrambled to grab it before the warm liquid spilled. "I was just looking back on the fun I had at Pinkie's family home."

"What fun is there on a rock farm?" Riku questioned skeptically. He took a sip of his hot chocolate, watching Sora pull out his Hearth's Warming doll. "...Is that a rock?"

"A rock I carved myself making my Hearth's Warming doll," Sora explained. "Pie family tradition. The one thing you don't want to try at their dinners is rock soup...It's exactly what it sounds like."

"That's pretty neat," Twilight complimented while Riku rolled his eyes. "So, it went well?"

"At first, Pinkie's family traditions were strange, but I got into it and learned a bit more about them. Applejack kind of...messed up a little, but we made up with the Pie's and had a better time earlier today. We even sang Hearth's Warming carols written by Maud...They were about rocks." Twilight and Riku exchanged a look, as if they expected what kinds of songs or poetry Maud would make and share to everyone. Sora sat down on the railing, setting his Hearth's Warming doll beside him. "So, how was your Hearth's Warming? No random disasters? No Aqua having an emotional meltdown?"

"No, thank goodness," Twilight replied. "Just a peaceful day, opening presents and eating some good food."

"You gave Riku a book for his gift, right?" Sora asked Twilight with a smirk.

The alicorn giggled while Riku looked to the side and sipped his drink. "No. I gave him...something else. And it was his present he was allowed to open first last night."

"Huh? Really? What was it?" Sora didn't receive an answer as both ponies were silent, their cheeks turning pink as they looked at each other for a moment. Sora had an idea what it must have been, his grin growing with a sly chuckle. "Oh. I see what it was." He climbed off the railing, grabbing his doll and headed inside Twilight's room. "Well, I'll leave you two be. I'm gonna find Kairi and see if she's got any plans for me for Hearth's Warming this evening."

"She's waiting in your room," Riku said. "You're in for a surprise, though."

Sora quickly ran out of Twilight's bedroom and ran through the halls to his room, already eager to see what Kairi's got for him like a little kid wanting his Christmas present early. He slowed down upon reaching his door, not wanting to alert Kairi and try to surprise her before she surprised him. Slowly turning the knob, he opened his bedroom door and peeked inside. His jaw hung from his mouth, his room illuminated with soft glowing Christmas lights hung over his bed, a couple presents sitting in a corner, and laying seductively on his bed was Kairi, wearing a revealing red and green striped see-through nightgown that quickly caught his eye.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Sora," she greeted, staring at him with bedroom eyes. "You have any fun with Pinkie's family?" Sora couldn't utter a single word, his mind blank as he kept staring at the pink unicorn fluttering her eyes at him. Giggling at his speechlessness, she lit her horn and grabbed his jacket with her aura, guiding his hooves over to the bed. "Like what you see, Sora?"

He nodded dumbly, finally closing his mouth as it went dry and swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't notice Kairi levitate something between them over their heads, his peripherals finally catching wind of the object she held. The unicorn held a sprig of mistletoe above them. He looked back down at her, giving him a wink. His brain finally caught up with his eyes as he grinned and leaned closer.

"I think Christmas came early for me," he said, making her laugh. They gently bumped each other's muzzles before bringing their lips together into a kiss. Sora climbed into bed, rolling Kairi on her back as their lips remained locked in bliss, their hooves slowly roaming over the other's body. He slowly pulled away and looked down at the thin fabric she wore, which was quite festive and soft to the touch. "Did Rarity make this?"

"Mhmm," she said with a nod.

"Even though ponies aren't supposed to wear clothes, you look really good in this," Sora complimented, making his lover blush. "Beautiful, even."

"Thanks," Kairi said, wrapping her hooves around his neck. "I really missed you."

"I was only gone for a couple days," Sora said, rubbing his nose against hers. "We've spent longer apart when I was trying to find you...But I missed you too." He brought his lips back to Kairi's, her moans goading him further as he deepened their kiss. The mare's white aura engulfed his clothing, teleporting them off of him and setting them on his dresser, making him shudder at the sudden cold air around his chest and back. He pulled away slightly, both of them panting a little as he playfully glared at his girlfriend. "A little warning when you do that? It's kinda cold in here."

"Then let's warm each other up," Kairi said, pulling his head back down and resumed their make-out session, dragging the covers over them as their moans and smacking lips rang out in the bedroom.


	116. A Tropical Christmas Vacation

Christmas Eve was here at least, to Sora's excitement, only one day left until Christmas finally comes. And he was going to be celebrating the holiday at his home in Destiny Islands with his mom, Riku, and Kairi, along with the Mane Six coming with them. Unfortunately, Sora wasn't going to be able to spread Christmas cheer in Ponyville like the last couple years, but he had Ventus volunteer to play the role of Santa Claus for every foal in town. As much fun as it would have been for Aqua, Terra, and Ventus to come along, someone had to stay behind to keep watch over the other worlds in the castle.

As soon as everyone was up and motivated, the mares packed a couple things and headed out to the Gummi ships. The only one who didn't get the memo was Rarity, who had brought several suitcases filled with clothes she didn't even need.

"Rarity, we are not carrying every single suitcase you own to Destiny Islands!" Riku scolded. "We're only going to be there for a couple days, not moving there! And it doesn't snow because it's a tropical climate!"

"You can never not look fabulous wherever you go," Rarity assured, though her reasons weren't winning Riku over.

"...Need I remind you of the pointless amount of luggage you brought when we went up to save the Crystal Empire from Sombra?" he said. "It's a waste of time bringing so much clothes for a simple visit."

"I think if Rarity had come along with Applejack, Rainbow, and the Crusaders on that camping trip if Sweetie Belle didn't ask me to come along, I bet she would have brought everything with her," Sora said. "Including the kitchen sink."

"I would not!" Rarity argued.

"No luggage," Riku said sternly. "It's not like you girls wear bathing suits since you don't always wear clothes in public."

"Can we just get going already!?" Rainbow shouted. "If I want to relax on a beach, I want to do it while there's still daylight!"

"Fine, then." Rarity gave up and left her belongings behind, walking into Kairi's ship with a huff.

While the others boarded their ships, Sora and Kairi stayed outside as they bade farewell to Aqua, Terra, and Ventus for the next couple days. "Are you sure you guys don't want to come along?" Kairi asked. "I'm sure you guys need a little vacation too."

"As much as we want to, someone has to stay behind to watch the map back in the castle," Aqua said. "Heartless never rest, and neither should we."

"We all know you want to keep the worlds safe, but you need to relax every once in a while," Terra said. "I'll keep a watch for any Heartless activity on the map today. You take a break, do some reading, or take a nap, and not worry about anything."

"Easy for you to say," she said with a slight groan. "It's hard for me to relax unlike the rest of you. I still feel on edge, and it doesn't help knowing Xehanort could be planning something somewhere. We don't know when he'll strike and we can't afford to fool around for too long before it's too late."

"We'll be ready for him," Sora assured. "His plans had always failed several times, and we save the day in the end. There's no way he can handle all of us if he shows his face again."

"You guys haven't actually fought against him one-on-one," Terra said. "He's far stronger than you might think. If it weren't for Vanitas teaming up with him at the start and exhausting me, I still probably wouldn't have stood a chance against Xehanort."

"...Yeah, I guess that's true," Sora said as he had only fought against his Heartless, his Nobody, and Riku had defeated Xehanort's past self with his ability to travel through time. "I have no clue just how strong he is when he's actually wielding a Keyblade. And there's also his new Organization XIII with his other eleven minions, four of them we do know are his Heartless and Nobody brought back from their times when they were alive, Xigbar, and Saïx, or Lea's friend who's real name is Isa."

"And with Sora almost ending up as the thirteenth seed of darkness, we have no idea who the other seven seeds are," Kairi added.

"Sora! Kairi! Hurry up!" Pinkie shouted from Sora's Gummi ship. "We missing our fun in the sun!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming!" Sora yelled back. "Better get going before someone else gets impatient. See you guys in a couple days!" He and Kairi began heading toward their ships, only for Sora to quickly turn around, pulling out a long, rolled up list. "Here, Ven!"

Sora tossed it toward the younger pegasus, who caught it and stared at it in confusion. "What is this?"

"My naughty/nice list of all the foals in Ponyville," Sora said. "I checked that thing several times the past week and made sure all the good foals get presents, including Diamond Tiara. Thanks for filling in as Santa for me!"

"Yeah. No problem," Ventus said. Now that Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the mares were situated in the Gummi ships, all three ships' engines roared to life. Ventus, Aqua, and Terra watched the ships hover up in the air and fly out of sight, all three of them catching a glimpse of three sparks of light in the sky as they warped from outside Equestria to Destiny Islands. Ventus looked down at the list and opened it up, reading through all the names of the nice foals in town with their deserved toys, one of them including Diamond Tiara now that she's changed for the better. "Well, better get ready to play Santa. You two want to be my helpers?"

"Sorry, Ven, but I think you're going solo," Terra said, draping his hoof over Aqua's withers. "I'm going to try to get Aqua to loosen up a little before she starts getting gray hairs."

"I'm not stressing out that much," Aqua argued, giving the stallion a harsh elbow in the chest, making him wheeze and slump over in pain. She moved his leg off of her and made her way back into town. "I'm going back in the castle and looking over the maps. No single world is safe from the Heartless, and we can't rest with what's at stake."

Terra rubbed his chest as he and Ventus watched Aqua walk back. "I better make sure she doesn't overwork herself." He gave the pegasus a pat on the back and hurried after the unicorn. "Save us some cookies tonight if you can't gorge on anymore while you're making your rounds!"

"I can't guarantee that!" Ventus called back, looking down at the list again while slowly making his way to the castle to get in his outfit and check the sack of toys Sora packed. "I kinda wonder how Santa can eat so many cookies in one night without getting sick of them every year.

Out in the recesses of space, the trio of Gummi ships reappeared before the world of Destiny Islands after warping across several thousand light years to reach the world in only a few minutes.The ponies looked out of the domesonce they regained their senses from the light speed warp, all of them except Pinkie gasping in awe as they flew in closer to Sora, Riku, and Kairi's home world.

"Oh my," Fluttershy uttered. "It's beautiful."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi steered their ships over to the island they played on, knowing that the town was going to be filled with their neighbors walking about, getting last minute gifts, visiting family, heading off to Christmas Eve parties, etc. It was a tight fit, but they managed to park their Gummi ships in the back area of the island where Sora and Riku's makeshift obstacle course for their races were held, where there was nothing but ocean out in the distance. Surprisingly, the raft the trio had made before was still there, though with how many years it's been, most of the wood had been rotted away by the elements or picked off by seagulls to use for their nests.

"Well, so much for getting any use out of that raft," Riku said to himself. "Heh. As if we would be able to see every world beyond ours across an ocean."

"You really thought a raft was going to help you reach other worlds?" Twilight questioned skeptically.

"Hey, I knew it was impossible, but I had some feeling I was going to see other worlds at some point," Riku argued. "I just didn't expect myself to be swallowed by darkness as the first, more dangerous method of transportation when the island was destroyed."

The ships turned off and the ramps were lowered, letting the girls stretch out their legs and walk out into the warm tropical air. It was an odd feeling for them to be in a warmer climate in the middle of winter, but it felt a little better than wandering about in the snow back in Equestria with its dropped temperatures, and any possible snowstorms if the weather team slacked off.

"It feels like we walked onto a tropical resort," Rarity stated in awe.

"You girls are only seeing the back end of the island," Sora said. "This side is where Riku and I usually come to to see who's the fastest." He then leered at Riku, recalling the weird bet he made about naming the raft after changing it from sharing a paopu fruit with Kairi. "I went all out when you made that stupid bet at the last second, Riku."

"What? Over naming the raft?" Riku asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Sora argued. "You were messing with me! Before we raced that day, you said the winner would share a paopu with Kairi! That nearly tripped me up when Kairi counted us down! And as soon as I won, you said, 'Lighten up. It's just a name,' and you confused me!"

"Well, at least you won," Riku reasoned with a grin. "And you did share that paopu with Kairi...eventually."

He and the girls laughed as Sora let out an exasperated groan, slumping his shoulders as he stared at his best friend with confliction. "You always torture me with stuff like this..."

"And that's fun for me," Riku said. Sora let out a grunt, quickly distracted from his disgruntlement by Kairi as she approached him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Ok, girls, before we actually head over to Sora's place, we need to check and make sure our other friends aren't here on the other side of the island, or anywhere near his house. We'll be back with our boats to carry you all across the water into town."

"Uhh, or we could fly there?" Rainbow flapped her wings, emphasizing the obvious. "We don't need any boats to get over."

"And risk getting spotted by someone in town when they see a real-life pegasus flying over the ocean?" Riku grabbed the pegasus, setting her back down on the ground, to Rainbow's disappointment. "Stay on the ground. As much damage as we've done breaking the world order, we do not want everyone on Destiny Islands to know about the other worlds, or the fact we brought colorful, talking ponies with wings and horns exist and are walking around here."

"I'll stay here with the girls while you boys scout the other side of the island and the shore on the mainland," Kairi said as she volunteered to watch over their Equestrian friends. Sora and Riku ran on ahead, making their way around to where the docks were to head back to the mainland if there were any spare boats, or swim across if needed. "So, what do you all think about our home so far?"

"It's a nice little get-away from all the snow we've been gettin'," Applejack said. "Best place to be when the winters get too harsh. Especially when Ponyville gets bombarded by a blizzard because somepony didn't place enough snow clouds when they were scheduled."

Applejack leered at Rainbow Dash, the pegasus letting out a groan with a roll of her eyes. "That was one time I messed that up. That was the first time I ever lead the weather team in sorting the clouds that year, too."

"Uh huh. Sure, Rainbow," Applejack uttered.

"Hey, everypony! Lookie here!" Everyone's attention turned to Pinkie, who had managed to slip by Kairi in her usual way, standing on a tower in the distance that held a zip line that ended to a platform near the top of a tall post several yards away. "It feels like forever since I had fun on this thing!"

"What are you talking about, Pinkie!?" Rarity called out, to the confusion of the other mares.

"Pinkie's actually been here before. By accident," Kairi answered with a shrug and shaking her head. "She stowed away in Sora's Gummi ship when he came back home after feeling homesick."

Pinkie let out a squeal of excitement as she rode down the zip line, this time letting go just as she reached the end so she didn't crash unlike last time. "Who else wants to try it!?"

"Eh. I get a better thrill divebombing to the ground," Rainbow said, finding the zip line boring.

Pinkie shrugged and ran back toward the tower to slide down the zip line again. The others wandered around the beach while being sure not to go too far from Kairi and risk getting caught. Rarity and Rainbow Dash decided to rest under the shades of the trees, the cyan mare pulling out her pair of sunglasses she always kept on hoof when sunbathing. Pinkie continued having fun, getting Applejack interested in trying the zip line, although she lost her grip near the end and fell, the sand thankfully cushioning her fall as she landed hard on her abdomen. Twilight was busy studying the different kinds of flora in the world while Fluttershy flittered around to try to make new friends with some of the fish, crabs, and seagulls in the area.

While waiting for Sora and Riku to return, Kairi found herself walking over to the old raft the trio built a few years ago. Nostalgia came flooding back to her mind with all the fun activities they did. One particular memory she was fond of was when she made her seashell wayfinder for Sora, a symbol of their connection and a good luck charm for the boy she fell for. She never knew her life would have been so adventurous since that day she met Aqua, but despite losing what memories she had as a little girl before arriving on Destiny Islands, she had a feeling something exciting would happen one day.

"Care for a cruise, madame?" Kairi yelped when she heard Sora behind her, quickly turning around to see him with his goofy grin.

"Sora!" she exclaimed, letting out a heavy sigh of relief as she tried to steady her heart rate. "I was just about to smack you with my Keyblade!"

"Just getting some payback for you always scaring the daylights out of me with your sneaking up on me in the past," he said.

Kairi let out a huff, hitting Sora regardless with a slap on his arm. "Very funny, you goof. So, aside from scaring me into almost killing you, are the girls clear to leave this part of the island?"

"The island's inhabitant free and the others are back on the mainland with their families for the holiday. From here to my place, we're in the clear," Sora said. After relaying the news for Kairi, he looked at the weathered out raft, more worried about its condition back then when the Heartless attacked their home. "Man. We never got much use out of this thing after we built it. So much for searching for other worlds on this thing while stuck in this world."

"Yeah," Kairi said with a giggle. "We've got better ships, for groups and going solo."

"Actually, our gliders are so much better than a Gummi ship," Sora stated. "As fun as it is cruising around space and exploring other worlds, they take a lot of abuse when we're attacked by Heartless ships."

"Yeah. And it's so difficult trying to customize it with the Gummi blocks we salvage from them to make them stronger, powerful, or creative while still being aerodynamic. But they look a lot better than this travesty of a raft." Sora nodded, both of them laughing at the now useless raft they had spent a long while working on. "So, where's Riku?"

"He went to check in on his folks and bring back a couple boats to carry the girls across," he said. "Thank goodness I know how to glide and avoid getting wet. Riku...well, he didn't make it far with a leap before splashing in the water several yards away from the docks."

"You didn't bother carrying him across as he flew over the water?" Kairi asked.

"I could have...but I would have dropped him if he made any sarcastic remarks or teased me." Kairi rolled her eyes at his response.

"Boys," she said to herself, not even surprised that Sora and Riku can still be immature little boys, even if they're full grown adults at this point.

After a bit more time reminiscing, Sora and Kairi gathered the Mane Six and told them the good news, now free to go about the island without getting spotted by their friends. They went around to the side where a wooden wall and door were made so long ago to allow access around both sides of the island without swimming around. Excepting Pinkie, the rest of the Mane Six got a look at the rest of the island, where they saw the small island that held the paopu fruit tree, the tree house, the dock for the small boats, and the viewing deck out in the distance. They even saw the mainland out across the ocean, and rowing across the water was Riku, towing two more boats along with a rope connecting them.

They met up with Riku at the docks, looking pretty miffed as he leered at Sora. "Thanks for the help," he said as he docked, tying the boats on the posts to keep them from floating off.

"No problem!" Sora said innocently, earning a hard pound on the head by Riku, slamming him into the boardwalk. "Ow..."

"If I'd have known you were able to fly over the water, I could have waited until for you while you got the boats for us," Riku growled.

Sora sat up, rubbing the bump on his head with a groan. "Well, I told my mom we're here with the girls. You could have used a swim, anyway."

"And my parents wondered if I crash landed in the ocean when I came back after finding me soaked and irritated." Riku refrained from giving Sora another beating, even though he really wanted to for being made to do the hard work of towing two boats for them by himself.

"Oh, so Sora can fly around without getting any attention while I can't!?" Rainbow complained. "Yeah, that's fair!"

"I don't stand out as much as you if I'm not too high up in the air," Sora said, poking Rainbow Dash's muzzle. "No double standards."

The pegasus grumbled and pouted at the unfairness of her situation, despite how obvious she would stand out if she ever set hoof in town

Now that they had some boats to get to the island and the mainland, Kairi took one to head back to her home to grab her swimsuit. Sora and Riku had already gotten theirs when they went to their homes earlier to check in on their family and make sure their other friends are too busy to make it to the island. Both boys used the shed nearby that had a stairway leading up to the upper area that connected the small island with the paopu fruit tree by a bridge as a changing room, switching into their bathing suits with Riku's a pale blue with white stripes and Sora's a bright red like his old shorts many years ago.

"It's kind of nice to finally get out of our clothes every once in a while and into something new," Sora said as he and Riku exited the shed.

The mares noticed them come out while they waited, Twilight staring at Riku in awe as she got a look at him half naked as a human. Her eyes roamed over his muscular build, far different from how he's built as a pegasus, the intriguing difference in species begging to be thoroughly explored by her curious side. And she could reason with herself that she would mostly do that for the sake of science, learning about the difference in anatomy between ponies and humans, especially with the opposite sex. The others noticed the alicorn's silent staring, her mouth slightly agape as she drooled at her scientifically perverse thoughts ran through her head, wings slowly flaring out from her sides and stiffening.

"Uhh, Twilight?" Riku said, trying to get her attention, but she was too deep in her trance to hear him. Ignoring the knowing giggles coming from the girls, he knelt down in front of the entranced alicorn, gently closing her muzzle shut and forcing her eyes to look at his. "Hi. I'm up here."

"Huh? What?" Finally snapped out of thoughts, she wiped her muzzle as soon as Riku got her attention. "...What happened?"

"You spaced out while checking Riku out," Sora teased.

"N-No I wasn't!" Twilight quickly said, her cheeks turning bright red. "I-I was...looking at something else!"

"You were looking pretty low for looking at 'something else'," Sora said, snickering as Twilight's face turned completely red.

She glared at him, her horn lighting up and grasping his entire body with her aura. He yelped as the embarrassed and angry alicorn flung him far out into the water, keeping him from gliding back to shore as he flailed and screamed before splashing into the ocean. He floated to the surface on his back in a daze, spitting out salt water that got in his mouth. The calm waters shifting woke him up as Kairi rowed toward the island, hearing Sora unexpectedly scream and went to investigate. She wore bright pink bikini bathing suit with a short skirt that stopped a few inches from her knees.

"Sora? What happened?" she asked.

"...I made Twilight mad," he said. "She was ogling Riku and I poked fun at her for it, but she was in a trance! She was practically undressing his bathing suit off with her eyes! Ask the other girls; they'll vouch for me!" Kairi said nothing as she looked down at Sora, then smacked his forehead with one of her oars. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Because you deserve it," she said.

"Getting thrown wasn't enough?" Sora questioned. "And why do you always hit me!?"

"Because I can. Now get up in the boat before I leave you behind to swim back to shore." Sora grumbled, taking the offer and climbed into the boat before Kairi went on without him.

"You know, you're quite abusive in this relationship of ours," he said. "Not once have I hurt you on purpose, not including duels or my Anti-Form going out of control, but you've hit me several times."

"Well, someone needs to knock some sense into you," Kairi said.

"Like that dream I had that felt real and foreshadowed what we would go through?" Sora pointed at the back of his head, reminding Kairi how she clonked his head while he tried explaining to her almost getting swallowed by darkness in his dream a couple days before the Heartless attacked.

"Ok, that time, I thought you were actually goofing around," Kairi stated. "Not my fault I thought you imagined it all."

As they approached the dock on the island, Riku was the only one waiting for them, a smug grin on his face with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Sora. Pinkie was busy making sandcastles on the beach, Fluttershy assisting her to make them into homes for some curious crabs, Applejack and Rainbow Dash gathered some coconuts in the dozens of trees and opening them for everyone to have as drinks when they get thirsty, and Rarity was on the viewing deck looking out at the sea. Twilight was seen on the small island with the paopu fruit tree cooling down after Riku calmed her down enough so she didn't blow up the whole island with her magic.

"Hey, Sora. Have a nice swim?" he asked rhetorically, getting back at him for his ability to glide while he swam toward town.

"Ha ha. That's so funny I forgot to laugh." Sora climbed out of Kairi's boat and tied it up while she stepped up on the short boardwalk. "At least I'm in my bathing suit."

"Ok, you two, cut it out," Kairi said, stopping the fight before the two ended up getting in a sword fight. "We're here on a little Christmas vacation and we're going to have fun with the girls. So no fighting, no teasing, or else I'm going to knock some sense into the both of you."

"...Fine," Sora and Riku both said.

"Good. Now, you come with me, Sora." Kairi grabbed Sora's hand, dragging him off toward a part of the island the both shared together.

Riku knew exactly where they were going, leaving his friends be as he made his way across the sandy shore. "Boy, for a second, I thought those two were going to end up in a duel to the fake death!" Pinkie said, focusing on perfecting her sandcastle she was working on after watching the Keyblade wielders.

"'Fake death'?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

"Fake death! Kind of like getting knocked out, only without the dying part that happens everywhere else except in a safe environment," Pinkie explained, only confusing the yellow pegasus more as she looked down at one of her new crustacean companions.

Riku made his way across the bridge and joined Twilight by the curved tree, still fuming as she leered out at the ocean. He sat beside her, gently pressing his hand against her head and gave her ears a slight scratch.

"Don't try to make me feel better with that," Twilight grumbled, even though part of her needed it as she cursed how wonderful fingers felt scratching that sweet spot behind her ear.

"You know Sora was just teasing you, right?" The alicorn growled, not the joking type despite how much more she's opened up with her friends after all these years. "Although, I think I noticed it too when you started salivating like I was a delicious sweet you couldn't wait to sink your teeth into."

"I was not!" Twilight exclaimed, her cheeks burning again with that image Riku just gave her in her head. She growled in frustration, then smacked his chest with her wing. "You're not helping at all!" Riku couldn't help but laugh at her meltdown, which only made her more irate. He wrapped his arms around the alicorn and pulled her closer, who flailed her legs as she failed to break free from his comforting grasp. "You boys are such bullies sometimes, you know that!?"

"Sorry, but I find it cute when you get angry," Riku said, making Twilight turn her head and leer at him. "See? You can't be menacing with a face like that." He gave Twilight a boop on the nose, earning a deadpanned glare from her. "But, yeah. Sora deserved to get flung out in the water after saying that...Unless you actually were trying to undress me with your eyes..."

Twilight's head could have looked like it would explode with how red her blush was, her eyes widened in embarrassment as she looked away from her beloved. "I-I wasn't!"

"You're not a very good liar," Riku said. Twilight let out a pitiful whine, begging for the torment to stop, which he gladly obliged with a small laugh and a kiss on her cheek. "Ok, let's change the subject." He then heard the alicorn's stomach grumble. "...Food's a good choice."

"Yes. Food is-" Twilight paused, her hunger and Riku's earlier comment on her eyeing him came back to her head. She squealed and buried her face in her wings, squirming away from the Keyblade wielder. "No! Not sweets! Anything but sweets or else I'm going to be assaulted by those thoughts for the rest of the day!"

Riku shook his head, letting go of Twilight so she can curl up in a ball of embarrassment. "I was thinking of something sweet, but nothing filled with tons of sugar." He stood up and walked over to the edge of the island, looking at the fresh paopu fruit growing on the trees branches as it hovered over the water. Calling his Keyblade, he held it out toward one of the star-shaped, destiny-bonding fruits of legend, pulling his arm back swiftly as he cut it off while sending it toward him with the momentum and caught it in the other hand. He dismissed his blade and crouched down beside the blushing alicorn, gently tapping her muzzle to get her attention. "Would this be enough for a snack?"

She peeked between her wings and saw the fruit, timidly nodding her head. "No more teasing?"

"No more teasing," Riku promised. "At least until tomorrow." Twilight growled and swiftly swung her hoof against his heels, making him trip and fall on his back. "Ow! Ok, ok! Until next month!"

"Thank you." Twilight sat up, swiping the paopu fruit out of Riku's hand and sliced it in two with her magic.

Taking a bite out of her half, she plopped the other on her lover's chest. "You need to lighten up a little more," he muttered, sitting up as he held the second half of his snack. Twilight remained silent, focusing on eating as she looked out at the sea. He moved closer to her, draping his arm around her as he bit into his half of the paopu fruit. "You know I love you, right?"

"Mhmm," Twilight mumbled, leaning her head against his shoulder with a sigh as she felt his hand rubbing her side. Looking out at the scenery with Riku holding her distracted her from her thoughts, along with eating the delicious fruit that helped sparked their relationship. After several minutes of content silence as they ate, she looked up at Riku, a question that made her curious after he met her parents last year. "...Say, Riku, you think I'll be able to meet your parents?"

"...Uhh, unless you want to be caught by anyone at this time," he said nervously. "I live a little closer in the middle of town than Sora does. The only way I could get you to meet them is to bring them to the island."

"...You didn't tell them about us?" Twilight questioned. Riku stammered, trying to find the right words to say, which only lead to the conclusion that Riku's parents don't even know their son is dating someone. "Riku-"

"I haven't gotten around to telling them yet," Riku explained. "Plus, how am I supposed to tell my folks I'm dating a pony from another world? You know how awkward that sounds?"

"I told my parents about you in my letters," Twilight argued.

"Did you tell them I'm a human from another world?" Riku asked, the alicorn's response utter silence, now realizing how strange it sounded to tell one's parents they're in a relationship with someone of a different species that doesn't exist in their world. "Exactly...At least I mentioned hanging out with colorful ponies that could talk, use magic, and fly to them, and they were ok with it aside from the awkward stares and silence I got..."

"...Right..." They both knew it was nerve-wracking to have to tell their parents they're in love with someone and were afraid of knowing if they approved of them or not. It was worse when it was with someone they never expected to go out with, like someone of another race, but with someone of another species is another bit of worry altogether. Twilight nibbled on her fruit, her thoughts racing over how to lay this information down to both of their parents without the growing fear of disappointing them. "...We're going to have to tell them as gently as possible, aren't we?"

"Yup," Riku said, holding Twilight tightly. "Let's not worry about that for now. We'll get to it when we cross that bridge."

"Assuming we're brave enough to begin that trek," Twilight added. "...Ironic how we can face threats like the Heartless and those like Tirek, but when it comes to our parents, we're scared of what they think about what we do."

Riku nodded his head, giving Twilight a scratch behind the ears to ease her nerves and keep her mind off the inevitable reveal for their parents and their love for each other.

andover to where their Secret Place was "hidden" by the waterfall. They both entered the small cave, surprising how they can still fit through there after growing up. All the drawings they made together brought back a lot of fond memories the two of them shared.

"Ok, back here in this place," Sora commented. "There a reason why you brought me here? Alone?"

"I just like looking back on the fun we had as kids," Kairi said, looking back at Sora with a suspicious gaze. "Why? What did you think I had in mind?" He gave her a sultry grin with a raised brow, making Kairi roll her eyes at the perverted idea he assumed. "Sora, you're a goof."

"Hey, first thing to come to mind," Sora admitted, putting his arms behind his head. "Besides, it doesn't help that you look good in that bikini."

"I'll take that as a compliment, but no funny ideas, mister." Kairi poked his chest, warning him to not try anything. He took the warning to heart and continued following her as she looked over all the carved drawings on the rocky surface. As soon as Kairi got to the drawing that proved she meant a lot to Sora as more than just a friend, she stared in awe at the added heart between their faces. He noticed her staring at the extra piece of their work, wrapping his arms around her waist. "...Sora..."

"Yeah, I knew you'd like it," he said. "If only I did a better job with your portrait, then it would be a masterpiece."

Kairi giggled as Sora made fun of his terrible artwork as a kid, turning her head to look at him as she brushed a hand against his cheek. "It's perfect the way it is." She leaned closer, meeting Sora's as their lips came together in a passionate kiss. Her hand caressed his cheek and slowly moved to the back of his head, one of his own moving up to cup her cheek and deepen their kiss. Kairi moaned a little as Sora's other hand caressed her hip. He slowly turned her around to face him, keeping their lips locked as they embraced each other properly, his hands slowly roaming over her back while hers locked tightly around his neck. She peeked her eyes open to look at Sora, only to be distracted by something new she didn't remember being in their Secret Place behind him. She pulled away, to his confusion, as she looked at the colorful drawings compared to the grayed ones all around them. "When was that added?"

"Hmm?" Sora looked behind him, spotting the colored cutie marks of the Mane Six made by a certain pink pony that stowed away with him a while back. "Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that. Guess who made those."

"Pinkie. Of course." Letting go of Sora, she approached the wall of cutie marks Pinkie made. "She used colored chalk? Where did she even-?...Never mind. Not going to question it."

"Smart call." As they admired Pinkie's artwork, Sora looked over at the strange door that was a part of the cave long before they were even born.

It was strange to think that this door began his journey, and where he believed the Door to Darkness was located once he, Donald, and Goofy fought their way through the End of the World to face Ansem. And, by a sheer stroke of luck and irony, the Door to Light was also connected to Destiny Islands. Destiny seemed to be connected to this world in some way, even its own destruction when this door had opened, sending Kairi flying toward him and disappear into his heart, and beginning his journey as a Keyblade wielder. He wondered if he parents ever found this cave and noticed this door.

"Something wrong, Sora?" Kairi asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh. It's nothing," he assured, wrapping an arm around her waist in a hug and kissed her cheek. "I'm just worried that door's going to open up again and send you soaring out of the cave into me."

"I hope that doesn't happen again," Kairi said. "I felt so ill with all that darkness seeping out."

"That doesn't happen anymore, right?" Sora asked.

"No, thank goodness, but I still get uneasy if there's a powerful darkness around...Kind of like with Sombra." Sora nodded his head in agreement. Of all the Heartless he's faced, of all the villains who used the power of darkness to try to take over a world or several worlds at once, Sombra's darkness was far more powerful than anything they've come across. If it weren't for the pure light of the Crystal Heart returning to its alter underneath the castle, there would have been no force powerful enough to stop him, dooming Equestria and any other worlds, too. "At least he's ok now that he's returned as Luna's Dream Eater."

"I still wonder who was responsible for doing that to Sombra back then," Sora said. "The Keyblade War ended up killing thousands upon thousands of wielders in the Keyblade Graveyard, but there had to still be Keyblade wielders out there after that war. We wouldn't be able to use the Keyblade if there weren't anymore, right?"

"That is a good point..." Kairi sighed and looked at the door, all of them wanting to know the answers to their predecessors' past many years ago. "We might not know what happened back then, but all we can do is keep the worlds safe from darkness like they had...At least the ones who sided with the light."

"Hey, Applejack, there's a cave over here!" The couple heard Rainbow Dash, then found her trot in out of curiosity. "Wow. That's a lot of drawings," she said, suddenly stopping when she spotted Sora and Kairi. "Oh, there you two are. What were you doing in this cave?"

"...You think we should really call this our Secret Place if someone like Rainbow Dash can find it?" Sora asked Kairi. "It's not really that hard to find."

"Shush, you," Kairi said, pressing a finger to his smirking lips. "I'm calling it our Secret Place."

"Doesn't look like much in here for anything secretive," Rainbow commented. She then noticed a door behind them, but there wasn't a handle or a lock on it like she would expect one to have. "What's behind that door?"

"It's...nothing important," Sora said, nervously scratching his head. "Just the heart of Destiny Islands is all."

"...Oh." The pegasus stared at the door for a moment, contemplating how the heart of this world looked. "...So, does Equestria have something like that somewhere? The heart of our world a strange door in some random place?"

"Not exactly," Sora said. "It's mostly a keyhole, though they're pretty conspicuous even though they're hidden in specific places. Equestria's keyhole must be pretty well hidden if the Heartless haven't found it yet."

"Or it's already been locked since they didn't start appearing until you arrived," Kairi said.

"...I guess that might be possible," Sora agreed. "Boy, I end up causing some trouble wherever I go, huh?"

"Ok, don't remind me about trying to put you in jail again," Rainbow said, only to facehoof as she was the one to mention her stupid mistake. "Ugh! Ok, I'm bored. Nothing interesting in this cave. I'm going back outside to catch some Z's."

Rainbow left the cave in a huff. Sora shrugged his shoulders, seeing the pegasus had been reminded enough times for putting away someone who could better protect them from the Heartless. He and Kairi followed after her once they were done reminiscing, continuing enjoying their Christmas vacation with the others.

The rest of the day was spent with everyone doing usual fun activities to do on the beach. Most of them played around in the water, got themselves a tan as they laid on the beach, or watched Sora and Riku have a friendly duel while the girls cheered on the victor. Soon, the sun began to set, all of them relaxing on the small island while watching the scenery of the ocean. Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy even got a taste of the paopu fruits, even if they don't have a significant other to share with them, or not with them for Pinkie as she saved hers for when Cheese Sandwich ever stops by in Ponyville again for another epic party.

With the day ending and the sun setting on the horizon, it was time for them to spend the rest of Christmas Eve at Sora's house, the three humans getting dressed back up before leaving. Sora, Riku, and Kairi each took two mares on their boats and rowed them across the water to the mainland. Sora's house could be seen in the distance, Christmas lights and decorations on and around the building to make it look festive for the holiday. The coast was clear on the shore as the boats arrived at the docks. Once they were tied up, everyone hurried over to Sora's home before anyone from town walked by.

"Hey, mom!" Sora announced, knocking on the door as he opened it. "We're here!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" she called out. Pinkie immediately ran past Sora and headed for the kitchen, making the woman yelp as she must have been caught in a hug. "Pinkie Pie! Goodness, you startled me."

The other ponies walked inside, getting a good look at the average-looking household. "Your home is quite nice, Sora," Fluttershy complimented.

"I actually expected a human house to be a bit...different," Rainbow said as she hovered around the living room in boredom.

"It's not like Master Yen Sid's tower," Sora said. "Just an average home in an average world. Nothing special."

"Not unless you count the heart of Destiny Islands is less than a mile away from town," Riku said.

Applejack spotted some picture frames on a dresser and walked over to look at them. In them were pictures of Sora and his parents, many of them when he was younger as a rambunctious kid. She saw where Sora got his looks from, sharing similar facial features as his father, including the spiked hair, even though his father's hair was a lot shorter. He had tanner skin, proof of his occupation as he mostly spends his time out at sea fishing, but just from the photographs alone, it was obvious where Sora's personality came from. It only made it all the more depressing knowing he was no longer around, making the farm pony curious to meet him if he were alive.

Sora's mother walked out of the kitchen with Pinkie Pie, both of them carrying several trays of food she cooked up for Christmas Eve with her Equestrian guests. "Looks like you all just arrived in time for dinner. It's nice seeing you girls again." After placing the vegetarian dish on the dining room table, she looked around, noticing a few faces were missing. "Where are Aqua, Terra, and Ventus? They didn't want to come?"

"Someone had to stay at the castle and look over the other worlds," Kairi said. "Aqua could sure use a vacation, but she can be a little stubborn when it comes to her duty as a Keyblade Master."

"I see. Well, I'll make them some plates before you all leave tomorrow." Pinkie set the rest of the trays down as the woman set up the table with plates and silverware, giving utensils to those with hands or use of magic. "That Aqua needs to relax every so often. It's not healthy for her to stress over everything, even if the fate of the worlds are in her hands."

"We try to tell her, but I think she's just trying to fill in for her old master after he was killed by Xehanort," Riku said.

"She did lose almost everything she cared about back then, after all," Twilight added. "Not to mention over a decade of solitude and survival in a dangerous realm..."

"Yes, that would cause a lot of psychological trauma, wouldn't it?" Sora's mother let out a sigh and shook her head. "Anyway, let's not ruin tonight with terrible pastimes. Let's all dig in!"

"No need to tell me twice! I'm starving!" Rainbow said, plopping down by the table as her eyes roamed over the food.

Following Rainbow's example, everyone gathered around the table and picked their seats, stacking their plates with everything Sora's mom cooked. Even though Sora, Riku, and Kairi would appreciate eating something else aside from fruits and vegetables, but since the Mane Six were their world's guests, especially for Fluttershy's sake, they'll continue their vegetarian diet for a little while. As they ate, they told Sora's mother what happened since her visit to Equestria, about Hearth's Warming and the historical impact it had in the kingdom, and some stories they shared in the past. Sora's mom even showed the girls the Keyblade wielder's baby pictures, which ended up embarrassing him and gave Applejack some teasing material after he saw her baby pictures and birth certificate.

After everyone had their fill, including seconds and some apple pie Sora's mother had baking during dinner, the group relaxed around the house, the sun long since set as it was night, stars shining in the clear sky above. Sora and Kairi sat outside and stargazed, an old pastime the couple and Riku would sometimes do when there wasn't a single cloud blocking the view of the millions of worlds far from their own. Sora's mother came out carrying a couple mugs of hot chocolate, even if Destiny Islands wasn't cold enough for a warm beverage.

"Hey, arm's width apart around this house, you two," she said, only to giggle as she joked with them. She gave her son and future daughter-in-law their mugs and sat in one of the few patio chairs with them. "I hope you two aren't getting TOO intimate, though."

"No, not really," Sora lied, but his mother caught his lie as he saw that familiar nervous grin he bears when he's trying to hide something.

"Sora, I can read you like an open book." Sora blushed heavily, feeling nervous with his mother knowing how active he and Kairi were in the privacy in the bedroom. "You two are using protection, right?"

Sora stammered, unable to find the words to not get a lecture from his mother, but Kairi stepped in to rescue him. "We are with some unicorn spells back in Equestia. I always made sure to cast a contraceptive spell on the both of us before getting too into it."

"And those spells are a one hundred percent guarantee that it works?" Sora's mother asked.

"The spell can last for a whole day before it wears off," Kairi added, leaning into Sora's side while he remained flustered and grinned nervously while dumbly nodding, praying his girlfriend was right. "I'm not planning on having a baby while the worlds need as many Keyblade wielders as they can to protect them."

The older woman looked at the two of them, noting how nervous her son was while Kairi seemed confident about the magic spells she used. "...Well, at least someone's being responsible when it comes to fooling around."

"H-Hey, it's not my fault she's the one seducing me, mom!" Sora exclaimed in defense. "It doesn't help that she's even more adorable when turned into a pony."

"Yup. I'm too cute and irresistible," Kairi said with a giggle. "His heart's too soft, but it's strong where it counts."

"Oh, how true that is," Sora's mom said.

Sora sipped his hot chocolate, ignoring his mother and girlfriend's laughter at his kindheartedness, knowing he can be a bit too nice to anyone unless they were evil villains who had no redeeming value. Speaking of villains, he thought more about Starlight Glimmer back in Equestria, who was still on the lamb out there. It was bad enough that she tried forcing ponies to lose their cutie marks and being equal while being a hypocrite and keeping her magic so she could steal more cutie marks, but she could be planning something else, and she's done a pretty good job staying in hiding. Who knows what other poor souls lives she's ruining by taking away what makes everyone special and unique, spouting lies about how they're evil and ruin friendships. So many questions ran through his mind: Was there a reason why she hated cutie marks? Did she only want to feel powerful over everyone or was there a traumatic experience when she got hers? Even though she was wanted, he felt like there was some part of her that was suffering, and he wanted to know why she created that town, assuming he can get the answers from her stubbornness.

"Sora?" Again, Kairi snapped him out of his thoughts as she and his mother both noticed him staring at the sky silently. "You really need to quit daydreaming."

"Sorry. I was actually wondering about Starlight Glimmer," he said.

"Wait, wasn't she the pony who tried making others all the same?" Sora's mother asked. "I think one of you mentioned her while I was in Equestria."

"Why would you worry about her?" Kairi questioned. "She stole our cutie marks against our will, and if we didn't get them back, every single world would have fallen into darkness. Because of her, she not only endangered everyone, but she's a thief mad with power."

"I know, but there had to be some reason why she stole cutie marks in the first place," he said. "I just don't understand why she did it...Something must have happened to her..."

"And there's the heart of gold talking," his mother stated. "Everyone doesn't always start out bad. There's always a reason for their actions, even if some don't deserve mercy like that Pete fellow who kidnapped me."

"Or Xehanort," Kairi added. "Everything he's done to us is because of him, and he doesn't deserve any mercy. And he's doing all this just to obtain Kingdom Hearts and theX-blade..."

"And it was odd to know that Xehanort, Master Yen Sid, and Aqua, Terra, and Ventus's old master, Eraqus, used to be friends back then," Sora said.

It was an odd thing everyone knew when Yen Sid told them of his former relationship with the old Keyblade wielder who wants to destroy everything. If Xehanort was nice at some point, why did he focus on gaining more power and betray everyone? Again, they probably won't be able to find any answers like with what happened before the Keyblade War, but they couldn't help but wonder what changed him.

Back in Equestria, Ventus looked himself in the mirror as he wore his Santa outfit. Despite being smaller than Sora when he pulled off this job, he seemed to be a perfect copy of the stallion as he wore the suit. Throughout the day, he made sure to check which toys would go to which foal in the giant bag Sora left for him. Now that he was ready, he hefted the bag up on his back and made his way out of his bedroom and through the halls of the castle. Aqua was still in the throne room, looking over the worlds' geological maps for Heartless activity with Terra trying to pull her away from the map to get her to relax some more.

With it being this late at night, every foal should be asleep by now, unless there were some eager ones wanting to take a peek at Santa climbing down their chimney. Thankfully, the weather ponies didn't make a blizzard tonight, so getting to each house wouldn't be a hassle. Ventus flew off and went to each house, landing on the rooftops, grabbing the toy or toys for the children in the house from the sack, then slid right down the chimney, which was a lot easier than he expected. Once inside, he snuck through the living room, keeping quiet with any foals who passed out on the couch waiting for him as he set the presents down by the Christmas tree nearby, sneaking a couple cookies they left out for him. He even brought a separate bag to store any leftovers he knew his stomach couldn't handle.

So far, he didn't get caught, his sack of toys slowly getting smaller and smaller while the bag of sweets filled up more. "Sheesh. Santa must have an iron stomach if he can eat millions of cookies in a whole night. Just a few houses, and I'm done by at least five dozen different cookies, and a couple muffins from Dinky's house." Ventus only had one last house to hit, and he saved Diamond Tiara's for last. Making his perch on the mansion's roof, he set the bag down and pulled out the ex-bully's gift: a simple little doll that probably wouldn't mean much to her with how rich she is and able to buy any toy she wanted, along with a little letter from "Santa Claus". "Let's see if Diamond's still up trying to catch a glimpse at Santa again."

Being cautious, Ventus summoned his Keyblade and casted Vanish on himself, turning invisible before swooping down to peek in the windows. He didn't see her in her bedroom, at least what he expected was her bedroom on the upper floors before checking the first floor where the Rich family's fireplace was located. Luckily, he was right to turn invisible as he saw Diamond sitting on the comfortable couch, staring at the fireplace with Silver Spoon, having yet another Christmas sleepover with her best friend. At least there wasn't several gallons of soda she consumed, or even several pots and pans scattered around the fireplace like the first year Ponyville celebrated Christmas.

"When is he coming?" Diamond Tiara asked curiously.

"I don't know," Silver said with a yawn. "But I fell asleep when he must have come." She then held up the letter she got that year, showing Diamond "Santa's" hoofwriting. "He gave me this instead of coal when we tried to pull a stakeout that year. If Sora says he's real, then I believed him after I got this when I woke up the next morning."

Diamond let out a nervous grunt, rubbing her forehooves together in frightful anticipation. "Is Santa going to give me more coal again? I mean, I have changed, but I don't know if he knows I have."

"Maybe he checked his list again before leaving," Silver assured.

"If Santa did that, he'd be worse than Princess Twilight with all the times she rechecks everything." Ventus snorted at the funny jab at the alicorn, quickly covering his mouth before he got caught. It would be ironic if Santa ever stressed over which kids where naughty and nice, but he's done his job for possibly several millennia, so he wouldn't panic all that much. Diamond sighed, rubbing her eyes as sleep was slowly catching up to her. "I hope he can find some forgiveness in me."

"Well, I have. And so has everypony else at school," Silver said. "Even Sora has, and he didn't like us after seeing us pick on Apple Bloom and Twist."

"And he was the first one to forgive me..." Diamond's worries lessened as she let out a small laugh. "Maybe you're right, Silver. But I wish my mom would stop acting high and mighty. I really can't believe I behaved just like her to not only keep her attention, but for my 'social standing' as well. I'm just a filly, for pony's sake."

"Heehee, yeah. Let's worry about that when we're adults." The two friends laughed, only to yawn as they got more tired the longer they stayed up. "I don't think I can stay awake any longer."

"Me either," Diamond agreed. Silver Spoon took off her glasses and placed them on the coffee table, both fillies grabbing their blankets as they laid down. "I don't think it'll be worth it staying up all night just to see Santa anymore. Real or not, I'll believe if you do."

Both fillies bid each other good night and fell asleep, letting dreamland take them. Ventus smiled, happy to give Diamond Tiara a better Christmas than the previous two years when she was still the school bully. He flew back up to the roof, disabling his spell as he shimmied his way down the chimney. Once he reached the bottom, he snuck over to the couch, making sure both fillies were sound asleep before making his way to where they placed the tray of milk and cookies for "Santa". Shrugging his shoulders, apologizing to his already full stomach, he grabbed a cookie and ate it, taking the letter and placed it beside the tray for Diamond Tiara to see. He then gently set the doll down beside her after drinking the glass of milk.

Snatching the remaining cookies for Aqua and Terra, he crept back to the fireplace. He froze when he heard one of the fillies yawn, quickly turning his head to see Diamond only rolled around in her sleep. Letting out a silent sigh of relief, Ventus climbed back up the chimney. His job done, he shook off whatever soot had gathered on his fur and costume, rubbing his full belly with a note to himself to avoid sweets for the next month.

Ventus made his way back to the castle, an empty present sack on his back and a bag full of goodies for the rest of his friends to munch on. As he flew, he didn't pay attention to where he was going as he rammed into something that appeared in front of him.

"Merry Christmas!" Discord greeted, wearing a matching Santa outfit like the pegasus, though without the fluffier white beard and any pudge from his serpentine body.

"Discord? What are you doing here?" Ventus asked.

"Well, I thought I'd do a little something for the holiday, and I'm probably not going to have my second episode show up for the current season on this story because of the wasted time a certain writer is using up," he explained, only to have an invisible force make him lose the ability to fly as he began plummeting to the ground. "AHHH! I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Now able to fly again, Discord floated up with an irritated scowl. "I hate when I don't have any control."

Ventus ignored the odd statement after being helpful for Christmas with a shake of his head. "Whatever. But I'm done for the evening. All gifts given."

"Aww, seriously!? No fair!" Discord pouted. "I like sliding down chimneys. They're better than slip and slides!" Ventus rolled his eyes at the chaotic deity's idea of a fun slide, but, then again, he expected a strange reason. "...Were there any cookies left?"

"Yup," Ventus said, holding out the large bag of mixed cookies. "Help yourself. I'm stuffed."

"Ooh!" Discord swiped the bag and grabbed a handful of assorted cookies, tossing them up and opened his maw wide. They fell in his mouth and he ate them all in one bite, licking his lips in delight. "This Santa Claus has got a good gig. Break into ponies houses and leave behind gifts, and you get cookies and milk as payment."

"Try doing all that in a single night where there's millions of billions of children in the trillions of worlds out there," Ventus said.

Discord scoffed and blew a raspberry. "Oh, please. I could do all that in a few minutes. Santa's way too slow if he takes at least six hours to do all that."

"You know he gives gifts to those who have been good and coal for those who were bad, right?" Ventus said.

Discord opened his mouth, only to close it and hum in thought. He materialized a book in front of him with a snap of his fingers, which had the Christmas stories snatched from the memories of the Keyblade wielders.

"Oh, right. What an odd gift for the naughty foals." The draconequus dismissed the book, creating a piece of coal with his magic. He squished it with both hands, turning it into a diamond. "With the right heat and pressure, they could probably turn a punishment into a reward all too easily. Or maybe something to stoke a fire on a cold day without any wood to burn."

"It also reminds foals who get coal that they don't get what they want if they misbehave. You would have probably been on Santa's permanent naughty list if he ever came to Equestria," Ventus said.

"...He has a permanent naughty list?" Discord asked out of curiosity. Ventus answered with silence and continued flying, Discord following after him as he now worried about the possibility of Santa having a permanent list of naughty children/people/sentient creatures. "You can't be serious, right? I'm not that naughty, am I? I'm not really on it, though, am I?...Ven, answer me!...Ventus!"

The next morning back on Destiny Islands, everyone was up and about as they gathered in the dining room for breakfast. Sleeping arrangements were a bit difficult with her guests, but Sora's mother was able to make it work as mares slept in the living room on an air mattress, Riku and Twilight shared the couch, and Sora shared his bedroom with Kairi. Even though there was a lack of gifts everyone had forgotten about, Santa did stop by and dropped off presents under the tree for them, including the Mane Six.

"I'm still really shocked to know Santa Claus really is a real person," Sora's mom said as she looked under the Christmas tree from the table. "I would have known if I put gifts there, and I didn't have time to find anything for you all."

"And I blame Riku for making me lose my belief in him," Sora said, reminding Riku as he let out an irritated groan.

"You really can't let certain things go, can you?" Riku asked rhetorically.

"But why did we get presents?" Twilight asked out of curiosity. She levitated her gift from the tree, wondering what she had gotten. "Equestria doesn't really celebrate Christmas, at least until Sora brought up the holiday a couple years ago."

"Maybe Santa found our names when we left Equestria yesterday and made last minute gifts for us!" Pinkie theorized, somehow managing to grab her present under the table, shaking it to hear what was inside.

"I don't know, but we'll take a trip to Christmas Town one day when Santa's not too busy," Sora said. "I hope Jack hasn't caused too much trouble, or tried taking over another holiday out of boredom from Halloween planning."

"Cool! More gifts for us!" Rainbow said.

After breakfast, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the Mane Six gathered their presents as they prepared to head back to the island, board the Gummi ships, and return to Equestria. They wished Sora's mother a merry Christmas, Sora giving her a hug goodbye as well before leaving, taking the covered plates of food for Aqua, Terra, and Ventus with him so they could try some of her cooking. He also promised to bring her back to Equestria next Hearth's Warming so she could see how similar it was to Christmas, though with a different kind of cause of celebrating in the pony world. Taking their boats and rowing over to the island, being cautious of anyone in town that might be out and about, they hurried to the Gummi ships, stacked the gifts and food in the cargo bays, and buckled up for the return trip home.

With a warp through space after taking off and exiting Destiny Islands, they arrived in Equestria and landed out in their usual docking fields. Gathering their belongings from the ships, they made their way back to the castle, watching some foals running around and having fun in the snow, some of them with their gifts they got from "Santa Claus" last night.

"Sora! Sora!" Diamond Tiara ran up to Sora, apparently overly excited as she nearly rammed into his leg to hug him. She had her new doll in her saddlebag along with the letter she got, probably having shown it to almost every pony in Ponyville. "You were right! Santa really is real!"

"Oh, really?" Sora asked with a grin, patting the filly on the head. "You didn't believe me at first. Why now?"

"Because of this!" She showed him the letter with "Santa's" signature, but she waved it around too much for him to read what was written. He didn't need to know since he was the one who wrote it. "And he didn't give me coal! I got this doll, which I don't think matters much, but the letter does! He knows I've changed!...How does he know?"

"Oh, Santa has a way of knowing," Sora said with a chuckle. "He is magical after all. And I'm happy to hear he put you on the nice list this year." He hugged Diamond Tiara, happy to see her happy as she finally got the chance to experience a nicer Christmas day. "And you're going to stay on that side of the list, right?"

"Yeah!" Diamond said. "No more of the old bully me! I'm the new, better, and friendlier Diamond Tiara!"

"Attagirl!" Sora let go of Diamond and watched her run off toward Silver Spoon, both fillies going back to enjoying their snow day.

"It's kind of weird seeing Diamond Tiara like this," Applejack said. "But at least Apple Bloom won't keep complainin' about how terrible she is. Or was after she, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo helped her.

"Yeah, but it's a good kind of weird," Sora said. "Speaking of good, I hope Ven, Aqua, and Terra didn't eat all those cookies. And he better have saved a muffin after going to Dinky's house. Derpy's muffins are better than Sugarcube Corner's."

"Hey, I resent that!" Pinkie exclaimed angrily, her face softening as she hummed in thought. "Actually, Derpy's muffins are a lot better than mine, or the Cakes'. Never mind."

"Come on! Let's not stand around all day!" Rainbow said, holding up her present. "I wanna see what Santa got me! I hope it's something awesome!"

Eager to open up their gifts, they hurried off to the castle. Once inside, they made their way to the throne room, where they found Aqua passed out on the crystal table map with several pieces of paper scattered around the room. It seemed like Terra was unable to get the unicorn to budge and take a day off from studying the Cutie Map/Galactic Map.

"...Uhh, Aqua?" Twilight called out.

Aqua snorted as she woke up with a start, standing on her hind legs and calling her Keyblade to her from her throne as she looked around in a panic. "Where are they!? Where's the Heartless!?" she shouted. Looking around, she realized she fell asleep in the throne room, lowering herself back on all fours with an embarrassed blush. She cleared her throat, casting off her panic as if nothing happened, even though the others nearly burst out laughing. "So...how was you holiday?"

"Probably a lot more fun than how yours was," Riku said.

Aqua didn't make a retort, only to hear her stomach growl. "And you skipped dinner, too." Sora grabbed one of the covered plates with his wing, setting it down on the map in front of Aqua. "Mom made a lot of food and saved some leftovers for you, Terra, and Ven."

"Oh. Thanks." Aqua lifted the plate up with her aura, using her magic to heat up the food before taking off the foil, digging into the bevy of mixed vegetable dishes to sate her hunger. "Mmm. This is good...Maybe I do need a little break from this map."

"Yeah, you sure do," Kairi said, picking up the scattered pages of notes, diagrams, and all sorts of magical algorithms the blue unicorn had made.

Terra soon walked into the throne room with a yawn, having slept in a bit. He saw Aqua was no longer looking at the map and eating the Christmas dinner Sora's mom had made.

"Oh, sure. NOW you decide to take a break," he said sarcastically. "I try to get you out for a nice stroll around the park in the snow, made hot chocolate, distracting you with fictional novels, and even a massage, and that last one didn't phase you until you passed out." Terra was about to complain more, only for Aqua to shove a plastic fork with some of Sora's mother's cooking. Silenced, he chewed and swallowed his mouthful, licking his lips at the home-cooked veggie meal. "Wow, that's delicious. Who made that?"

"My mom," Sora said. "If you guys came with us, it probably would have been a lot more fun. And you'd get a better look at the world than just on the island."

"Someone had to watch the map," Aqua said after another bite of food. "But, it was pretty boring. Not a lot of activity anywhere."

"Maybe the Heartless are taking a vacation too?" Pinkie questioned with a shrug.

"I doubt that's the case, but I think I'll take some time off." Aqua climbed down from the map and walked past everyone, using her magic to drag Terra with her. "Merry Christmas, guys. I'm gonna enjoy this food with Terra."

"Uhh, am I being kidnapped?" Terra asked before the veteran Keyblade wielding couple disappeared down the hall.

Poking their head around the doors, the others were surprised to see Discord had come to visit. "There you all are!" He lower half slid around inside the throne room before the upper half, casually strolling toward them with a bag full of gifts hung over his back. "You missed a fun Christmas Eve party last night!"

"Party!?" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Actually, it wasn't much of a party," Discord said, making Pinkie whine in disappointment. "But I brought gifts!" Lowering the bag, Discord pulled out several presents, all of them strangely wrapped up objects instead of boxes. They floated over to each pony, all except Fluttershy a little worried about what kind of gifts Discord got them all. "Well? What are you waiting for? Open them!"

"I'm not sure I want to," Rarity said, looking at the odd lamp-shaped present Discord gave her.

Fluttershy didn't hesitate and opened up the giant butterfly present she was given, which turned out to be a finely crafted birdhouse. "Oh my! This is lovely, Discord! Thank you!"

"I figured there might be some more birds that'll come flittering around when Winter Wrap-Up comes around, so I thought about another little home for them. And look!" Discord lifted the roof of the birdhouse off, revealing a plush, interior space for a nest. "It'll be like a five-star hotel for them!"

The others looked at their gifts, none of them sure what mysterious present lies under the chaotically wrapped gifts. "...I think I'll pass."

The rest of the group agreed with Sora, which upset Discord. "Oh, come on! None of them are pranks! I worked hard on making all your gifts!"

"You think we can trust you with anything you give us?" Twilight asked.

"Fluttershy did!" the draconequus argued.

"That's because she considers you a friend and you like her," Kairi pointed out.

"And the last time you gave me that tea, you shrank me down to the size of a Breezie," Sora added, pushing the triangular-shaped present away from him. "Who's to say there's a hand with a pie that'll shoot up at me and slam it in my face as soon as I open it?" Discord silently stared at Sora for a moment, then slowly reached his arm out and just as slowly pulled it back toward him. "See? I knew it! It was going to be a pie in the face!"

"And I thought you liked practical jokes," Discord muttered, stashing Sora's present back in his bag.

"When I'm pulling them," the pegasus corrected. "And not to make fun of someone when pranking them."

Noting the rest of the ponies' skepticism toward Discord's Christmas gifts, the draconequus huffed and took the other gifts back. "Fine, then. See if I do anything nice to you all. I was going to plan on hanging out with you all and have fun while leaving out Twilight when she has her book-sort-cation and make her feel jealous and think I'm reverting back to my evil ways!"

"Wait, what?" Twilight asked, catching everyone's attention as they stared at Discord in confusion.

"Oh, none of you will even remember it happening," he said, hefting the sack of unopened gifts over his shoulder. "It's not even going to happen in this story because not all of you will forgive me so soon. I'm going to see if the Smooze will take these, because we're actual pen pals now!...But I need to work on my slime language a bit more."

Discord left the room, teleporting elsewhere to drop off his "presents" for them to the Smooze, wherever it lived. The others slowly looked at Twilight, who was slightly confused with what the draconequus had said.

"...How did he know about my book-sort-cations?" she asked.


	117. Hooffields and McColts

Months had passed, spring coming back to the world once again after another successful Winter Wrap-Up in Ponyville. It was relatively peaceful when the Heartless weren't invading, and barely a harsh blizzard struck the town. Now that there was no snow anymore and the land was warming up more, many of the animals hibernating are beginning to wake up and return to warmer climates. And it was almost time for a certain holiday involving romance, flowers getting ready to be sold and lots of chocolate sweets for stallions to give to their sweethearts.

In Fluttershy's cottage, the pegasus sat in her living room with her animal friends, several copies of a book laid out around them as she held hers. "Ok, does everyone have their copy ofWuthering Hooves?" Fluttershy asked, all the animals all letting out noises of agreement. "Hooray! I love Furry Friends Book Club! Now, let's discuss the theme of nature as it applies to Hoofcliff's love."

Before Fluttershy's book club got into their "discussions", there was a knock at her door. Curious to know who was visiting her, she walked over to her doorway, her guest none other than Kairi.

"Hey, Fluttershy," Kairi greeted. She paused when she saw the animals in a circle with books in front of them. "...Uhh, you holding some kind of book club?"

"I am. Do you want to join us, Kairi?" Fluttershy asked.

"No. I'm good. I probably won't have any clue what story you all read." Kairi knew the animals in Equestria were somewhat sentient, but she didn't question if they were able to read. Then again, Twilight's pet owl, Owlowiscious, is pretty smart, helping the alicorn at night when Spike gets too exhausted and needs sleep. "I actually came by to run an errand for Twilight. She needs food for Owlowiscious." The mice all squeaked in fright as they overheard the unicorn, quickly scurrying away and hiding in the many mouse holes. "Not field mice. Just some birdseed."

"Oh, sure." The mice squeaked in relief and scurried back to their open book. "I hope Owlowiscious is doing ok in the castle. It's not the same living in a crystal tree than a normal one like the library."

"I think he's adjusted to it. He also kinda comes and goes in the evening, helping Twilight or getting fresh air." Fluttershy walked over to her kitchen to grab some food for Twilight's owl companion, but when Kairi saw her cutie mark begin to glow, she gasped when she felt her cutie mark tingle. Looking down, Destiny's Embrace and the white heart cutie mark glowing outward, which meant the map was calling the two of them to the Cutie Map. "Uhh, Fluttershy, I think we're being summoned by the map!"

"We are?" After grabbing the birdseed, Fluttershy looked down at her rump and now noticed her glowing cutie mark. "Oh my!" Hefting the bag over her back, she ran back into the living, sad to have to cut their book club short. "We'll continue this when I get right back, everyone!"

Both mares rushed out of the cottage, leaving the animals behind as they chatted in their animal tongue with each other, probably about the book or something else only Fluttershy could understand.

Twilight squealed excitedly, trapping Riku in a tight choke hold as she hugged him as they looked at the Cutie Map. As soon as she felt her cutie mark tingle, she ran into the throne room and saw her cutie mark float over to a part of Equestria.

"The map is calling me!" Twilight cheered, unaware that her coltfriend's face began turning red due to lack of oxygen. "Riku, the map is calling me!"

"C-Choking! Not breathing!" Riku said, tapping her hooves repeatedly to tell her to let go.

Ventus ran into the throne room, his own mark glowing as the map called him as well. He noticed Twilight being overly excited while Riku was beginning to turn blue in the face, on the verge of passing out.

"Whoa, Twilight!" Ventus flew over to them, quickly prying the alicorn's hooves away from the strangled stallion's neck. Once succeeding in separating them, Riku let out a big gasp of air as he fell to the ground. "You ok, Riku?" He didn't respond, only raising his hoof and giving him a small wave to let him know he was still alive. "Twilight, you nearly killed your boy-OOF!"

Twilight quickly grabbed Ventus, pressing her hooves against his cheeks as she pointed his head at where the map took them: a pair of mountains separated by a small river, both mountains with lush forests climbing up to their peaks. "Look! Our cutie marks are pointing there! I need to do some research!"

She teleported away, making Ventus faceplant on the hard surface of the crystal table. As soon as he pulled his face up and rubbed his cheeks, Twilight began teleporting hundreds of books around the room, a chalkboard, and several pieces of parchment, ink, and quills, speed reading through any book she could grab. Riku pulled himself up on his hooves, using the table for support as he panted, trying to get his breath back.

"Why did you decide to date Twilight again, Riku?" Ventus asked.

"Just look at her while she's going nuts with the research," Riku responded. Ventus looked at Twilight, who was smiling widely with an eager glint in her eyes, practically shimmering as her excitement for studying turned her into a different pony. "She's adorable when she goes into dork mode." Hearing him, Twilight purposely levitated a book behind the stallion and quickly shot it toward her to hit the back of his head. Riku ducked, letting out a grin. "And I love teasing her about it."

Ventus rolled his eyes and looked back at the map. While watching his and Twilight's cutie marks float over the mountains, two more were added as Destiny's Embrace and a trio of butterflies joined them. Barging through the doors, Kairi and Fluttershy arrived, the yellow pegasus dropping the birdseed on the ground as they saw all the books scattered about the room.

"Uhh, what's going on in here?" Kairi asked.

"Research," Riku and Ventus said simultaneously.

"Since when?" Fluttershy asked.

"About five minutes ago!" Twilight answered, her magic going all over the place as she multi-tasked with her studies on their location. "And I've also tested out potential friendship problems, diversifying my solution portfolio, anything needed for friendship problems for future summonings as well!"

"How about you tell us a bit more about where we're going and we'll figure out the friendship solutions when we get there?" Ventus asked, letting Twilight get on with their destination before she goes off on a nerdy tangent.

"We're heading to the Smokey Mountains!" she said.

"Oh. I've never been there before," Fluttershy said, looking at the two mountains closely.

"Neither have I, and there isn't much information on them." Twilight snatched one of the books and opened the pages to a matching image of the Smokey Mountains, only with a lot more detail on the vibrant geography than the holographic map. "This was all I could find. The Smokey Mountains harbor the most beautiful valley between its two majestic mountain peaks."

"And she found out about this in only a few minutes," Riku complimented, clapping his hooves together in applause. "What a record."

"Oh hush!" Twilight said. "I could have found it sooner if I knew ahead of time!"

"You were too busy trying to pop my head off my shoulders to begin researching." Twilight considered throwing another book at Riku for the remark, but she let it slide, nearly suffocating him to death in her excitement is enough of a punishment.

"I can't wait to go there," Fluttershy said. "A place like that would be full of animals."

"And I can't wait to get started!" Twilight exclaimed, dragging Fluttershy, Kairi, and Ventus over to four pairs of already stuffed saddlebags filled with traveling supplies. "I'm actually a little nervous since that was all I could find. I always want to be prepared for anything."

"More like overly prepared," Ventus commented.

"Yup! And I already prepared us with everything we need!" Twilight said. "Snacks, books, blankets, books."

"You said books twice," Kairi noted.

"There are a lot of books." Riku facehooved at the insane reason behind there being more books than survival gear.

"Nerd." Twilight growled and flung another book at Riku, no longer feeling sorry that she nearly choked him out. He grabbed the book, stopping it just before it reached his face. "Aha!" he gloated, only for the alicorn's magic to move down to his hooves, making himself smack himself in the muzzle with the book. Grumbling, his hooves now free to move by his will again, he lowered it and leered at the innocently grinning alicorn. "...For someone who loves books, you abuse them too much and use them to hit me."

"Not my fault if you keep teasing me," Twilight said, levitating the saddlebags and placing them down on everyone's backs, Fluttershy unfortunately not strong enough to carry the heavy weight as he legs nearly buckled. The alicorn walked up to Riku and kissed his muzzle. "We'll be back!"

"You sure I can't come along?" Riku asked.

"No! The map says only us four are supposed to go and solve this issue! We can't break the directions the Cutie Map gives us!" Twilight reasoned.

Riku stared at the alicorn blankly, then pointed his hoof up at the holographic image of Equestria on the Galactic Map. "The map doesn't call any of us when there's a Heartless infestation. We just go."

"It's a different map and shows other worlds, and there's no friendship problems in any of them, so it doesn't count." Riku groaned, letting the argument go and admitted defeat. "Come on, everypony! To the hot air balloon!"

"Or we could use our gliders to get there faster?" Ventus suggested. "Fluttershy could hold onto one of us as we fly to the Smokey Mountains."

"A-Actually, the...hot air balloon...sounds easier," Fluttershy said, straining to stay standing with the heavy bags weighing her down. "Too...many books..."

"Yeah, she isn't going to hold on for long with our 'packed' supplies," Kairi said, even feeling a little strain from how much Twilight packed. "Hot air balloon it is."

The trio followed after Twilight, Ventus taking off Fluttershy's bags so her back doesn't break from the pressure. Just before they exited the throne room, Sora accidentally walked into Kairi, sending the couple stumbling over each other with the unicorn falling on top of the pegasus. He gave her a wide grin, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Kairi, if you wanted to be on top, you could have just said something," Sora said, his joke earning him a slap on the chest from Kairi.

"Funny, you big perv," Kairi said. She got up, pressing her hooves down on Sora's chest for support and to push some air out of his lungs for his provocative statement. "We got called by the map to help sort a friendship problem, so I'm not sure when we'll be back."

"Oh. Who's going?" Sora asked. He sat up and got his answer as Fluttershy and Ventus stood behind Kairi. He squinted his eyes as he leered at Ventus. "Oh...I see. Ven's going with you girls. Is there something you're not telling me, Kairi?"

"I'm not stealing your girlfriend," Ventus said, rolling his eyes as Sora goofed around by feigning jealousy. "Now quit flirting with her and making her laugh. We need to get going before Twilight drags us with her."

"You sure you don't have a thing for Kairi after being a part of me for so many years?" Sora questioned skeptically.

"...Yeah. Sure," Ventus answered sarcastically with a blank stare. "Kairi, good luck with him if you two eventually get married, because when you have kids, you're going to have an extra child no matter how many you want."

"Heeheehee. I think I can handle that when the time comes," Kairi said. Sora stuttered at the idea of marriage being brought up again, which only made the unicorn giggle more.

"W-We're not...going to have kids yet, right?" Sora asked fearfully.

"No, Sora, not yet," Kairi said, easing the stallion's worries a little. She walked up to him, giving him a quick kiss, then nuzzled him. "But if we did, I know you'd be an amazing dad. You do great with the Cake Twins."

"W-Well, maybe, but that's babysitting," he reasoned. "That's a big difference."

"It doesn't seem like much of a difference." She leaned forward and gave him another kiss. "I'll see you later. Better hurry before Twilight gets too antsy."

"Have fun without me," Sora muttered playfully, earning another quick kiss on the cheek before Kairi sauntered past him teasingly. Fluttershy and Ventus followed the unicorn, but Sora stopped the younger pegasus with a tug on his tail. "Hey, don't get any ideas, Ven."

"Hey, you and Kairi are together," Ventus said, swiping back his tail from Sora's hoof. "All those thoughts about her were all yours, none of them remotely mine."

"Are you sure?" Sora questioned skeptically.

Ventus let out a groan of annoyance. "Yes, I am absolutely, one hundred percent sure I'm not interested in Kairi. Not even Twilight or Fluttershy. Now, quit acting jealous and just deal with who the map sends."

"Ok, I believe you," Sora said, his attitude making a complete one-eighty as he laughed, punching Ventus's shoulder lightly. "I'm just messing with you. If we're like brothers, then it's my job as the oldest one to mess with you."

"I'm sorry, but who's the oldest?" Ventus asked. Sora responded by pointing at himself with a smug grin. "By age, not appearance."

"You're still technically younger," Sora argued.

Ventus rolled his eyes. "Forget it. I'm going before you try to win this argument by acting like a five-year-old."

"Yeah, that's right. I'm the-Hey!" Ventus chuckled, quickly running out of the castle to catch up to the girls. Sora grumbled and crossed his forelegs against his chest. "I'm not a five-year-old."

"You're right," Riku said from the throne room's doorway. "You're more like a three-year-old."

Sora glared at Riku, scowling angrily as he stomped toward him. "Ok, you wanna go, Riku!? You want to pick a fight with the better swordsman!? Need I remind you who won the Struggle Tournament!?"

"I lost because I fought against Terra, someone who had a lot more physical strength than me," Riku argued. "That doesn't count."

"But I did beat Terra, so I did beat you, technically," Sora countered.

"...Alright, that's it!" Riku pounced, tackling Sora to the ground, both pegasi wrestling each other as they tried to pin the other beneath them.

Aqua and Terra heard the commotion as the two best friends fought, both of them watching them in silence for a moment before the blue unicorn mare let out a sigh, separating the pegasi with her magic. "What are you two doing?"

"...He started it!" Sora and Riku said simultaneously, pointing hooves at each other.

"I don't care who started it, but I'm ending it," Aqua said. "Both of you, five hundred laps around Ponyville, on foot, and in opposite directions. I know you two will end up making a race out of your punishment, and if you do, you're going to be getting a lot more of a workout than just running nonstop."

"Y-Yes ma'am," they both said, walking out of the castle to run around the town and obeying their superior Keyblade Master's commands.

"You know those two aren't going to get tired from just running a few hundred laps, right?" Terra asked.

"I know," Aqua said, entering the throne room to see the mess Twilight left behind. Ignoring the hundreds of books laid scattered around, she approached the Cutie Map, where they saw the cutie marks of Twilight and Fluttershy along with Kairi's and Ventus's Keyblades hovering over the Smokey Mountains. "Looks like another friendship problem to solve."

Terra stood beside Aqua and looked at the location where the four chosen ponies were heading to, cringing at the two mountain peaks. "Ooh...They're going to the Smokey Mountains?"

"You've been there?" Aqua asked curiously.

"...I passed by it while I took some time exploring the world," Terra said. "But as peaceful as it seems from the map, it's...not really as serene when you make it there." He then pointed at the two mountain peaks. "There's two settlements on the mountains, and I have a feeling they're not going to have an easy time fixing this problem."

Aqua looked at the mountains, concerned over the feuding sides while also puzzled by how the two peaks didn't show any civilizations living on them, or any change in the scenery as Terra vaguely described. "Was it really that bad there?"

"Ever had a pumpkin nearly smash on you as you walk along the river between those mountains?" the stallion asked, rubbing his head and physically winced. "I was unlucky and got hit. Pumpkins hurt when they fall from several hundred feet in the air."

Twilight, Fluttershy, Kairi, and Ventus floated across the land in the hot air balloon once used to lift everyone up to Cloudsdale during the Best Young Fliers competition Rainbow Dash performed in. It felt like forever since they had used it, and it was a nice change of pace from a casual train ride, that and there weren't any tracks leading to the Smokey Mountains. Along the way, Twilight couldn't stop pondering about what the possible friendship problem might be as she talked nonstop, going through her portfolio of problems and solutions that would surely make their job quick and easy. They landed in a small clearing, making sure to tie the balloon down so it didn't float away from them and made the rest of the way by air, while also carrying the heavy loads Twilight packed for them.

Ventus had to carry Fluttershy's bags and carry Kairi on his back since she was the only one out of them who couldn't fly. He could manage the weight, but it put a lot of strain on his back when it came to three full saddlebags of books and supplies and a full-grown mare weighing him down.

"You doing ok, Ven?" Kairi asked with concern as her ride was slightly bumpy, Ventus slowly losing altitude and quickly rising back up while keeping up with the excited alicorn and silent pegasus listening to her.

"Y-Yeah! I'm good!" Ventus assured, nearly dipping again while flapping his wings harder. "G-Good exercise for me. Get some muscle after sitting in a coma for so many years!"

Kairi rolled her eyes, lighting up her horn. She teleported the bags Ventus wore off of him, making him flail around from the sudden loss of weight as he rose up higher in the air. After regaining his balance, he saw the bags floating in front of him, held in the pink unicorn's white aura.

"There. Is that better?" Kairi asked.

"...I had it under control," Ventus muttered.

"You were going to strain and exhaust yourself," she argued, letting out a sigh. "You can be just as bad as Sora when he tries too hard. Are you sure you two aren't really related in some way?"

"No, but if there was ever a family tree we could both look at, then I doubt we'd related. I barely even knew what kind of life I had before Xehanort 'took' me under his wing." Ventus let out a depressed sigh, wishing he could remember the days before he earned a Keyblade and went through such harsh training under Xehanort's teachings. "My life is kinda sad before I met Aqua and Terra. I can't remember if I knew my parents, or where I even came from."

"...Sorry," Kairi apologized. "To be fair, Ven, I didn't really remember much about my past either when I ended up on Destiny Islands. All I did recall was the story my grandmother told me when I was younger, but I learned a little more of myself and Radiant Garden thanks to what had happened to us. I never knew I was a princess in that world, but I'm not really ready to announce that the heir thought lost for years has returned. I got too used to the casual life living in a tropical paradise than in a castle."

"Yeah, that's right," Ventus said, recalling the strange vision Sora had in the castle's massive library where Kairi's grandmother told her a story about light and darkness in everyone's hearts, which was probably some legend on how everything was before the Keyblade War began.

While pondering that story, Ventus wasn't paying attention to where he was going, accidentally bumping into Twilight as she and Fluttershy stopped moving. "Ah!"

"Sorry!" Ventus said. "Why'd we stop?"

"Just trying to get our bearings," Twilight said, holding a map of the area as she judged how far they traveled from where she marked the balloon's location. "I'm just a bit too excited that I'm finally going to solve a friendship problem, so I may be a little skiddly-bopty-boo."

"Twilight, relax. It's not that exciting," Kairi said.

As Ventus looked down to see where they were, he heard something being shot out from what sounded like a cannon behind him. Flying straight toward them was a large pumpkin, which seemed to have come from a farming town on top of a mountain with lots of vegetation filled with different crops.

"Incoming!" he warned, summoning his Keyblade and slicing through the fruity projectile.

Even though it was sliced clean through, the two halves of the pumpkin kept flying until they reached what appeared to be a fortress on another mountain across from the first one. Another whole pumpkin was shot at them, all of them quickly getting out of the way as it flew off and struck the fortress. Looking down, they seemed to have found the Smokey Mountains, but instead of the lush forests, green plains, and flowing river they saw in Twilight's book on the location, there was nothing but stumps where the trees stood, the land looked dead by the dried up ravine, and there were two settlements apparently at war with each other.

"Uhh, I think we're here," Kairi said, yelping as Ventus dipped to avoid another chucked pumpkin. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, but I think we're going to find out." Deciding on staying low to avoid any random fruits and vegetables firing at the fortress on the other side, the group flew down to the halfway point of the mountain just to be safe.

They walked up the mountain, walking past several fields of pumpkins, tomatoes, squash, and more as they approached the town. The buildings weren't in the best of shape though as they saw several earth ponies in varying shades of red gathering their crops, loading them in cannons, and firing them on the fortress across the valley. An elderly mare with a pumpkin cutie mark wearing a light blue shirt with a darker blue vest and a red neckerchief seemed to be the matriarch of the town, commanding the other ponies that appeared to be all a family community with their similar coat colors and farming-related cutie marks.

"Ready!" she said as a stallion loaded a cannon with a pumpkin. "Aim!" Another behind the dangerous wooden weapon raised it up, taking aim at the fortress. "FIRE!!!!"

With a powerful and loud boom, the cannon shot the pumpkin across the valley, the orange makeshift cannonball barely hitting the fortress as it smashed on the ground a few yards away. Before they could load another of their hundreds of pumpkins, the four visiting ponies approached the elder to make a ceasefire on this crazy battle.

"Uhh, hello," Twilight called out, getting the mare's attention. "Excuse us, but what are you doing?"

"We're pumpkinin' our neighbors!" the mare answered.

"...We see that," Ventus said. "And you almost 'pumpkined' us up there."

"But why are you 'pumpkining' your neighbors?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, it's 'cause the McColts are just plain rotton!" the mare said, suddenly looking at them suspiciously. "Hey, wait a tick. Who are y'all!? Are y'all spies for the McColts?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship," Twilight said, introducing herself. "And this is Fluttershy, Kairi, and Ventus. We're here to solve your friendship problem."

"Name's Ma Hooffield," the elder said. "Pleased to meet ya, but y'all are wastin' your time. We don't have a friendship problem. We have...a McColt problem."

"And there's absolutely no friendship there," one of the Hooffield stallions added out of nowhere.

"What exactly did the McColts do to you to upset you?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, many things," Ma Hooffield said. "Why, just today, they shot pebbles at our farmhouse an' wrecked it!" She pointed over at the buildings, where the remains of the farmhouse laid in a heap of wood and stone. The other houses weren't in the best of shape either, the Hooffield's apparently pretty poor carpenters from the state of their homes. "See, we're not very good at buildin', so all it took was one pebble. But still!"

"I think just a small gust of wind would send the buildings crumbling to pieces," Ventus muttered.

While one of the Hooffield stallions began loading another pumpkin, he didn't notice the family of mice living inside of it as they hollowed it out as their home. Fluttershy noticed, gasping in fear for the innocent critters as they were about ready to be stuffed in the cannon and fired to their doom. She quickly flew toward them, grabbing the pumpkin in time before the stallion stuffed the large orange fruit inside.

"Oh my. That was close," Fluttershy said, moving the mice's home further away from any ponies willing to use the pumpkin as a fruity cannonball.

"I know what to do about this," Twilight said. "We'll go and talk to the McColts and hear their side of the story. Once we have all the facts, we can put an end to this using reason and rationale."

"And if it fails?" Kairi asked.

"I have no idea," the alicorn answered. "But in the meantime, can you call off the pumpkining?"

Ma Hooffield let out an irritated groan, but she complied. "Oh, alright."

"Thanks. Let's go everypony." Twilight lead the group as Ventus and Kairi followed her, Fluttershy soon after once she was sure the family of mice were safe, unfortunately leaving their pumpkin home so they don't get shot out of a cannon.

It was easier to fly across the valley with the ceasefire from the Hooffields, though the pegasi, unicorn, and alicorn were not sure how long it would last if the farming family had feuded with the McColts for so long. They landed before the heavily fortified wooden fortress, Twilight knocking on the large doors to request entrance.

"State your business!" Looking up, they saw a couple earth ponies look down at them skeptically, one stallion and one mare, both of their coats a dark shade of blue.

"Don't even bother," the mare said. "They're probably spies for the Hooffields."

The stallion looked closer and noticed Twilight's wings and horn. "Hey, wait! You're an alicorn! I thought the three princesses are the only alicorns!"

"These guys don't get out much, do they?" Ventus asked.

"Well, there are four alicorn princesses now." Twilight said. "I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship."

"And we're her entourage: Kairi, Ventus, and Fluttershy," Kairi added as she introduced herself and the rest of their small group.

"We have a new princess? When did that happen?" Ventus facehooved, only kidding when he said the McColts didn't get any news outside of the Smokey Mountains. "And how did the Hooffields come across an princess spy?"

"We are not spies!" Twilight exclaimed with a frustrated groan. "Seriously? Why does everypony assume we're spies?"

"Because we don't get a lot of visitors," an older stallion said from behind the doorway. The heavy wooden doors swung open, a short, pale blue stallion wearing blue overalls with a dark blue beard stood before them, along with a hat that was taller than him atop his head. "Ah'm Big Daddy McColt. Ya caught us at a bad time. We're in the middle of a giant feud with our-" Big Daddy McColt looked over at the other mountain peak, running over to the edge of his land. "-TERRIBLE NEIGHBORS!!!!!"

His booming voice echoed throughout the valley, causing the rebuilt farmhouse to fall back down. They could hear Ma Hooffield swearing profanities, probably glaring at the short stallion while on the breaking point of ceasing their fire on her enemy's home.

"...Yeah, I think we could tell when we got here," Kairi said.

"And we're here to solve your problem with the Hooffields," Twilight said.

"So you're here to help us get rid of 'em." Misunderstanding what the alicorn had meant, the rest of the McColt family cheered as they would finally get the Hooffields out of their manes.

"No, that's not what she meant," Fluttershy said.

"We're not going to help you get rid of the Hooffields!" Twilight quickly added, realizing her mistake.

The varying shades of blue earth pony family stopped cheering, Big Daddy McColt leering at them. "Well, if you ain't fer us, you're agin' us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're neutral in all of this!" Ventus stated. "We're on no one's side!"

"We're here to help both your families become friends again," Twilight added.

"Well, that's gon' be hard," Big Daddy McColt said. "And Ah don't believe we've ever been friends with the 'Hooffields'!"

"Maybe if you didn't destroy their farmhouse, it could have been possible," Kairi said.

"Wait just a hog-wogglin' minute! We only did that because the 'Hooffields' pulled the pin out of our wagon wheel!" The McColt elder pointed over to a perfectly constructed wagon inside their home, one of the wheels falling off and making the cart fall over. "A whole week's worth of food rollin' down the mountain. Us McColts are mighty fine builders, but we don't know the first thing about farmin'."

Now the situation was confusing to the visiting ponies. The Hooffields say that the McColts started the fight, but now the McColts were accusing the Hooffields for starting it.

"...Uhh, ok?" Ventus muttered.

"We have to travel quite a ways to buy our food," Big Daddy McColt continued, ignoring the confused expressions on the mares' and stallion's faces. "Now, we'll be stuck eatin' the pumpkins the 'Hooffields' launch at us: pumpkin bread, pumpkin soup, pumpkin queserdillars, pumpkin paella, pumpkin cheese, pumpkin pie, pumpkin frittatas...Actually, that all sounds pretty good. But it'll get old real quick!"

Just hearing all the different pumpkin recipies made their stomachs growl. They also noted all the bits of splattered pumpkins that managed to land inside the fortified McColt residence, some of the McColts scooping up the remains to be used for their food they're getting sick of eating. Fluttershy spotted a squirrel hiding under one of the tables, just about ready to nab a sizable bit of pumpkin for lunch, only for it to get swept up by one of the McColts. Since they were allowed inside the building earth pony family's home, the yellow pegasus grabbed a bit of pumpkin and gave it to the hungry critter.

"Well, have you even tried to meet at a neutral location and talked about your problems?" Twilight suggested.

"What!? No!" the McColt elder exclaimed. "They'd sooner launch their dinners at us than listen to us!"

"Well, they'll listen to me. I'm an impartial third party." With a flap of her wings, Twilight flew up into the air and made her way to the center of the valley between the mountain peaks. The others watched, wondering what she had planned as she used her magic on her vocal chords to amplify her voice."Attention, Hooffields and McColts! I'm not on anypony's side, but I can see you're both wasting time and resources being mean to each other. Ponies are supposed to help each other and be kind. So let's stop this senseless fighting!"

Finishing her speech, Twilight flew back down into the McColt's fortress beside Fluttershy, Kairi, and Ventus. "You really think that's going to work?"

"Of course it is," Twilight confidently said. "Now, let's get back home."

"But our cutie marks aren't even glowing," Kairi said, pointing at her cutie mark. "I don't think it was that easy to solve."

"They'll be glowing any second now." As Twilight turned to look at her own mark, waiting for the telltale glow of a successful mission complete, she yelped as a tomato struck her flank.Looking back across the valley, the Hooffields didn't seem all that moved by her words and were now firing tomatoes at the McColts. Everyone panicked and scattered to avoid getting splattered. Twilight, Kairi, Fluttershy, and Ventus quickly ran for cover as well, getting hit by a few stray tomatoes until they found shelter in a shed. Twilight sighed, pulling out her portfolio of solutions and tearing out the one she tried. "So much for potential friendship solution number twenty-eight."

"Why in the world are they launching tomatoes?" Kairi asked. "I don't think anything you said sparked more of a conflict that's already been lit."

"Either that or the Hooffields watching Twilight fly down to the McColts side might have made them think differently," Ventus pondered, wiping off the tomato juice from his neck.

"I think we better see why they're launching tomatoes at the McColts," Fluttershy suggested.

Making their way back across the valley to the Hooffield's side, the quartet saw the farming family slinging the tomatoes at the McColts with slingshots. Ma Hooffield instructed one of her family members not to put too many tomatoes in one sling, otherwise they'll squish together and not get any of the McColts.

"Hey, what are you guys doing!?" Ventus called out. "Twilight said not to continue fighting!"

"Oh, is that what y'all were hollerin' about?" Ma Hooffield asked. "We thought the McColts rubbed ya the wrong way. So we tomatered them for ya."

"You also 'tomatered' us," Kairi said before leaning over to whisper to Ventus."I think she also did that on purpose out of stubbornness."

Ventus nodded in agreement, both Keyblade wielders knowing full well that this dispute wasn't going to end with just words alone. "Sorry. Mah mistake," Ma apologized. "Stop the tomater slingshots!" The Hooffield family stopped firing, but that moment of peace ended too soon as the McColts retaliated by firing hay bales at them. The Hooffields screamed in panic as the bales fell, the guests unfortunate to be caught in the explosion of hay as one of them landed on them. "Reload the tomater slingshots! We're gonna paint their mountaintop red!"

Twilight, Kairi, Ventus, and Fluttershy poked their heads up out of the mess of hay they were smashed with, spitting out hay that got in their mouths. "Ok, are we considered the third party as part of this war? Because we got hit from both sides," Ventus said.

"I thought for sure that was going to work," Twilight muttered.

As they climbed out of the hay while avoiding more falling bales, Fluttershy noticed a turtle slowly trying to flee for safety. The Hooffields ran to their weapons to fire back, sending the reptile spinning rapidly and flipping it on its back with its feet flailing helplessly. Fearing for the defenseless turtle's safety, she flew over to it and picked it up, dropping him to safety by a thick bush nearby.

"Well, it was a good plan," Fluttershy said. "We really need to think of another one soon, though. This fight is really affecting the animals here."

She looked down, the turtle barely making an inch toward the bush she lifted for him to enter. She pushed it inside, making sure it was safe and sound before returning to the others.

"Don't worry, I still have other solutions," Twilight said, flipping through the pages of her friendship portfolio for her answer. "We'll, uhh...find the root of the problem and work it out from there!"

They winced as another hay bale crashed into one of the Hooffield's homes. "It's about as good of a plan as any. I'll stay with Twilight with the Hooffields to figure out what started this feud. Ven, you and Fluttershy make your way over to the McColts and do the same."

"Ok, but we're going to take the low ground," Ventus said, looking up to see another hay bale come straight toward them. Calling his Keyblade again, he shot up in the air and dashed forward, a circle of flames surrounding him as he used Fire Surge, burning the hay bale until it was nothing but ashes. "It's like a war zone out here. Not sure if there's anywhere safe where we're not pelted with pumpkins or hurled hay bales."

Ventus and Fluttershy flew off toward the McColts, being careful to avoid the random projectiles as they stuck to the lower section of the valley.Twilight pulled out a quill and some spare parchmentas she and Kairi approached Ma Hooffield, who was joining her family in flinging tomatoes with one of several slingshots.

"So, Ma Hooffield, do you think you can tell us how this whole feud started in the first place?" Twilight asked.

"They know what they did," Ma Hooffield replied vaguely after firing some tomatoes at the McColts.

"They know what they did!" Big Daddy McColt said, answering Ventus and Fluttershy as soon as they made it back to the McColt family fortress.

"Can you actually tell us?" Ventus asked, slightly irritated at the vague answer. "Or do you even know what really happened?"

"Of course we do!" the McColt elder said. "Them Hooffields did us a grave injustice some time ago for some reason."

The McColt family voiced their agreements, which didn't give Ventus or Fluttershy any answer to their question. The pegasus stallion facehooved, seeing how they clearly have no idea how the feud started, and he was betting all his Munny that the Hooffields didn't know either.

"Ok, but maybe there's something in common you share with the Hooffields," Fluttershy pondered aloud, knowing Twilight would have a backup plan to her backup plan if getting to the root of the problem wouldn't work. "Do you do anything besides fight?"

"That's easy; gettin' ready to fight," Big Daddy McColt said.

"What do you even hope to get out of fighting?" Kairi asked Ma Hooffield, calling her Keyblade out just in case a stray hay bale came sailing toward them again.

"The satisfaction of winnin'!" Ma answered, loading up another shot of tomatoes to lob.

"Of winning what?" Twilight asked, writing down what little information she was able to get.

"The fight, of course!" Big Daddy McColt responded as he repaired on of the walls that managed to get punched through by a pumpkin earlier. "To prove our family is the best!"

"The best at what?" Fluttershy asked.

"Winnin'! Weren't y'all even listenin'!?" As the short stallion went off to help fix some of the catapults used for flinging their hale bales, Ventus groaned in irritation.

"We're not getting anywhere," he grumbled, smacking his head against the fortified wall. "I'm guessing Ma Hooffield gave Twilight and Kairi the same answers as Big Daddy McColt."

"Maybe they did find something useful," Fluttershy said.

Leaving the wooden fort, while also avoiding any veggie projectiles shot at the McColts, Fluttershy and Ventus made their way back to the Hooffield's side to meet up with Twilight and Kairi. They found the duo after climbing back up the mountain, Twilight looking through the small amount of notes they had received from Ma Hooffield.

"You didn't get anything useful, didn't you?" Ventus asked.

"Nope. Not a single thing," Kairi said.

"How are we supposed to figure out how to solve this if neither side knows what they're feuding about?" Twilight questioned, tossing away her notes and falling on her belly with a huff.

The group sat and thought of a way to end the fighting that didn't involve either side getting killed or losing their homes. "Maybe somepony just needs to say they're sorry," Fluttershy voiced after a few minutes of thinking.

"That's a kinda crazy idea, Fluttershy," Ventus said in disagreement. "They'd rather get into a fist fight with each other than apologize."

"Actually, that just might work!" Twilight said, the teen falling over in exasperation while she flipped over the pages of her portfolio. "And it's friendship solution number forty-eight. But we can move that up."

"This isn't going to work!" Ventus exclaimed.

"...I can't believe this is going to work," the pegasus stallion grumbled as he walked alongside Twilight, Fluttershy, Kairi, Ma Hooffield, and a giant carrot cake he was pulling up the McColt's mountainside.

Twilight suggested to the elder Hooffield that if they wanted to end the feud, one of them would have to apologize. Ma Hooffield was surprisingly ok with it and came up with the idea of baking the McColts a giant carrot cake as an apology to prove it to them.

"I'm really glad you agreed to this," Twilight said to Ma. "This apology cake will go a long way making amends between you two. Which part of my argument changed your mind? The part where I said the benefits of friendship outweigh the cost of war, or the part where I said forgiveness is an investment for happiness?"

Ma Hooffield didn't even seem to be paying attention to what the alicorn was saying, focusing on the wooden fortress before her. "Yeah, yeah. All of it."

"Wait, were you even listening to me?" Twilight asked skeptically.

They reached the McColt family's home, the sentries keeping an eye out poking their heads up. "Who goes there!?"

"It's Ma Hooffield," Ma Hooffield said.

"Hooffield alert! Arm the cannons!" The McColts quickly aimed the several cannons they had up on the scaffolding on the inside down at the mare, preparing to fire.

"Hey! We're down here too!" Ventus cried out, quickly unhitching himself from the wagon used to carry the cake.

"And Ah came with an apology cake," Ma Hooffield added.

"Did you say 'cake'? As in..." The stallion paused, the McColts finally noticing the giant carrot cake that was behind them. All of them were salivating, dying to taste something other than pumpkins for what felt like an eternity for them. "...Cake?"

"Consider it a gesture of goodwill from us to you," Ma Hooffield said, suspiciously cheerfully.

"Ah haven't had cake in ages," one of the McColt mares said.

"...Open the gates!" the drooling stallion sentry quickly said, the doors opening up to let the gifted cake inside.

Twilight pushed it the rest of the way with her magic, but Kairi grew suspicious when she saw the smirk on Ma Hooffield's face. Something was off by the sudden agreement to apologize, and making this cake for them that looked like it could feed five extended families. Not only that, but this seemed very familiar, like a scene from a tale of two warring countries that eventually ended with a dirty tactic. As the McColts admired the cake before digging in, Twilight wanted to let them know about the cake's symbol from the Hooffields.

"Think of this as more than a cake," she said. "It's the first step in the long road to forgiveness."

"Nothing says 'let's be friends' like a cake that says, 'Let's be friends!'" Fluttershy added, pointing at the top of the multilayered cake with small writing that said those exact words. She leaned over to one of the McColts as if telling that specific pony a secret."I wrote that in icing on the top."

"Wait, something's really off," Kairi muttered. She looked back, watching Ma Hooffield back away with her sneaky grin, almost as if she poisoned the cake. Then she realized, back on the Hooffield's mountain, most of the farming family had mysteriously disappeared, gasping in shock when she looked back at the cake. "Oh no! That cake is a Trojan Horse!"

"A Trojan what?" Twilight and Fluttershy asked in confusion, but Ventus knew what that meant as he looked at the cake.

It was already too late, the cake bursting open as some of the Hooffields had hid inside it for a sneak attack. They caught the McColts by surprise, getting hit by bits of cake the Hooffields threw at them. They jumped out of the cake, but their attack failed as Big Daddy McColt seemed to have had a feeling the cake was a trap, pulling a lever and catching the invading family in a net.

"I knew it wasn't going to work!" Ventus exclaimed. "No wonder that cake seemed heavier than it should have looked!"

"McColts! Assume Delta Formation!" Big Daddy McColt commanded, the family all gathering into a large triangular formation before charging after Ma Hooffield with a battle cry.

Ma Hooffield turned tail and ran away from the stampeding carpenter family, chasing her down the mountainside and into the valley. While Twilight and Fluttershy were recovering from the shock of the surprise attack, Ventus flew up to let the trapped Hooffields free from the net. He cut the rope holding them up, then lowered them down, but instead of being thanked, they ran off after the McColts.

"W-What just happened!?" Twilight yelled. "And what the hay is a Trojan Horse!?"

"It's a dirty military tactic we know of from certain mythology we've read about," Kairi explained. "Give your enemies a gift, and it turns out to be a surprise they didn't expect coming, which turns out to be their downfall for accepting a gift too good to be true."

"And Ma Hooffield just made things worse!" Ventus added.

The group hurried after the feuding families, where they just caught sight of the Hooffields pulling off their plan B if their Trojan cake failed. The rest of the family hid around the valley with catapults filled with fruits, vegetables, and baked goods, launching them at Ma's order onto the McColts. The McColts were quick on the defensive, holding up wooden shields to protect themselves, although one tall stallion was unlucky enough to get splattered with a cream pie to the face. Twilight, completely flabbergasted by the Hooffield elder's actions, flew up to the mare.

"Ma Hooffield, you planted ponies in that cake!?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah!" the older mare answered with a laugh, only to pause as she noticed the serious expression on the alicorn's face. "...Wait, were y'all serious about apologizin'?"

"Yes! That was the point to stop this fighting!" Twilight said.

"Why in Equestria would we do that!?" Ma Hooffield exclaimed. "We didn't do anythin' wrong!"

"What are you talkin' about!?" Big Daddy McColt exclaimed angrily, tossing away his shield while stomping over to the mare. "Y'all have done SO many things wrong!"

"Not as many as you!" Ma Hooffield argued, both ponies growling as they butted heads.

They were the first to throw the first punch, sparking an all out war between both families as the valley became a battlefield. Twilight leapt and hovered out of the way before hooves began swinging, ponies actually physically hurting each other over something neither side knew what caused their feud. She felt helpless as her plans only seemed to fail, flapping sadly to a safer part of the clearing where she looked at her portfolio, ripping out and crumpling her solutions into paper balls.

Kairi, Ventus, and Fluttershy tried to stop the fighting, but none of the families were listening to them. Fluttershy noticed a few animals caught in the battlefield, confused and frightened as they tried to flee from the unaware Hooffields and McColts only caring about getting rid of their rivals. She flew in to rescue them, leaving the Keyblade wielders to get them to stop beating each other up.

"Hey, knock it off!" Ventus said, pushing a McColt and Hooffield away from each other. "This isn't going to solve anything if you keep fighting with each other!" They ignored the teen, tossing him aside and continued with their scuffle. Ventus growled, getting fed up with being ignored, but at least it was because of the feud and not because of his age. Unsuccessful with their attempts, he and Kairi gave up and walked over to Twilight, who felt like a failure as she took apart all the hard work she made in less than a few minutes. "Alright, if they keep fighting, we're going to end up as a third group in this war just to get them to knock it off."

"We can solve this without violence, Ven," Kairi scolded. "Twilight, do you have any other ideas?"

"I don't even know if we can do this at all," Twilight said dejectedly. "No matter what I try, they're just going to keep fighting..."

As Fluttershy rejoined them, she spotted a few more woodland critters peeking out from the shrubbery and tree stumps around them. "Hello, little guys," Fluttershy cooed, coaxing them out of hiding, assuring them they were safe. "You can come out. It's ok." They all gathered around the animal-loving pegasus, surprising the quartet when all their stomachs growled. "Oh, you poor things are hungry." They then huddled up to her, making the pegasus shudder as their bodies were practically freezing, and spring had just come around, too. "And you're freezing! Don't you worry. I'll bring you home with me and get all of you hot cocoa. How do you feel about book clubs?"

Twilight looked up at the ruined valley, grabbing the geology book that had pictures of the flourishing landscape of the Smokey Mountains she expected. "I don't understand. This was supposed to be the most beautiful valley in all of Equestria. What happened here?"

"The McColts and Hooffields ended up destroying it, no doubt," Kairi said. "They're too busy focusing on fighting with each other that they don't realize how much damage their causing to the land. If only we knew who started the fight, we can end this and get these two families to make up."

"But they don't know," Ventus mentioned. "They only cared about fighting that they didn't even bother paying attention to the true problem."

One of the squirrels climbed up on Fluttershy's hoof and chittered. "What's that?" she asked, getting an explanation as her eyes widened in surprise. After a moment of storytelling in squirrel tongue, Twilight, Ventus, and Kairi curious about what it was saying, Fluttershy looked at them, seeming to understand what had happened. "They know what caused the fighting."

"The animals?" Ventus asked. "What exactly did he say?"

"I'll tell everypony, but we need to get them to stop fighting." Looking out to the war zone of blue and red ponies, it seemed like it would be impossible to stop them with how badly they were going at each other's throats.

"Ok, I'm going to try something." Kairi stepped forward, summing her Keyblade in her aura. Face all of the feuding ponies, she decided to try using a variation of a Stop spell with the power of her unicorn magic combined with her Keyblade magic. The aura around Destiny's Embrace began glowing brighter as her unicorn magic merged with her Keyblade. "Stopga!"

Raising her blade up in the air, the spell shot out as a large clock zoomed out toward the Hooffields and McColts. The illusion flew past them, immediately affecting them as they suddenly froze in place, ceasing their fighting, but keeping them aware of their surroundings unlike how the Stop spell was supposed to act. Able to move their eyes, ears, and mouths, the ponies all looked around while voicing their confusion, stuck in awkward stances as they were about to pummel their opponent or whack them over the head with tools. Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt were just as confused, staring at each other awkwardly while their bodies were paralyzed from the time spell.

"...Well...that worked," Ventus said. "But, isn't Stop supposed to trap them in time completely?"

"Twilight taught me a little something while training," Kairi said. "Unicorn magic can be really diverse, especially when mixing other magical spells to create more variations than what we currently know. Sadly, I don't think you, Sora, Riku, or Terra can do anything like that."

The pink unicorn then turned to Fluttershy, giving her cue to tell the Hooffields and McColts before the spell wore off. Fluttershy flapped her wings, hovering over the Hooffields and McColts with her squirrel friend on her back to tell them all the truth over their seemingly endless feud.

"Before you keep fighting, there is something you should know!" she began. "Long ago, there were two best friends,Grub Hooffield and Piles McColt.When they found the valley between the Smokey Mountains, they knew it was something special. So they made a promise to each other to protect and preserve the valley for its adorable furry inhabitants. But they disagreed on how to go about it.

"Grub wanted to start by planting crops so that everypony would have something to eat. But Piles thought it would be better to start by building a shelter to protect them against the cold and wind." Both families were heavily engrossed in the story, knowing of their ancestors who had founded their homes and the never-ending fighting between their families. "The two ponies were unable to come to an understanding, so Piles went ahead and built a shelter anyway, exactly where Grub was going to start his farm! Grub was upset, so he tore down Piles's shelter so he could plant his crops!"

"So it was the Hooffield's fault after all!" a McColt mare exclaimed, but before the ponies all began arguing, Kairi fired a Thunder spell far from them, but silencing them as they metaphorically jumped in surprise.

"Both sides were at fault!" Kairi added. "This is the first we're hearing of this story, too, and these animals have a better memory than all of you! Apparently, Grubs never seemed to have mentioned to Piles that he was going to build his farm where Piles started building his shelter after their argument over what they should do first!"

"Exactly," Fluttershy agreed as the squirrel nodded its head. "And they began fighting with each other, ruining each other's work until it got worse and worse until it turned into a feud! The valley had suffered from the constant destruction, until the Hooffields and McColts moved to separate mountains. What's even worse is that the animals had all suffered, getting caught in the crossfire as well. Can't you all see that your fighting is destroying the very place that brought your families here in the first place?" The McColts and Hooffields let all this sink in, looking at their foes before feeling guilty that their fighting was only destroying their homes more and more. What made it worse was that they were affecting the wildlife as well, hurting the animals by destroying their homes and taking away their food, ruining their habitat when they wanted to make it prosper like their forefathers tried to do, only to fail and spark an all-out war against each other. "So it's time to put your differences aside and come together!"

"If not for yourselves, then do it for the sake of these cute and cuddly guys!" Fluttershy hovered back down, hugging the defenseless woodland critters that gathered around her.

Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt saw the errors of their ways as they looked at the poor animals whose homes they've destroyed, and almost harmed during their fight. They both looked at each other, feeling like foals as they argued over something their great-grandparents started, and they were best friends before the feud.

"...Aw, shucks," Big Daddy McColt said. "We never meant to hurt you little critters."

"Yeah, we're sorry," Ma Hooffield apologized, along with the rest of both families.

The animals all chittered or squeaked, Fluttershy translating for them. "They say they accept your apology."

The family elders grinned as the animals forgave them, though they were still stuck in their frozen positions. "...Uhh, can we be free now?"

"I think now's a good time to free you all," Kairi said, casting Esuna in a wide radius, freeing the Hooffields and McColts as they collapsed to the ground, being careful not to hurt their neighbors.

Once freed, Ma and Big Daddy looked at each other as their families gathered around. "Ma Hooffield? We promise we won't fight ya no more."

"Us too, except we promise not to fight you," Ma Hooffield said. "I suppose it doesn't matter who's right. We're both wrong."

"That's one thing we can agree on," Big Daddy McColt said.

Both elders then spat on their hooves and shook them, sealing their truce in a disgusting way, but at least they vowed not to fight anymore. Twilight teleported between them, overly excited to see them making up.

"This is wonderful!" the alicorn squealed. "I am so proud of you two!"

"Thanks, princess," Ma Hooffield said. "But Ah would like to point out that Ah was the, uh, first to to admit Ah was wrong."

"That may be, but Ah promised not to fight first," Big Daddy McColt argued, making Ventus groan in irritation. "That counts for more!"

"Oh, for the love of Kingdom Hearts!" the teen shouted. "Now you're fighting about who admitted they were wrong first!? Did you not learn anything!?"

The animals all agreed with Ventus as they leered and scolded them in their animal tongues. Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt laughed sheepishly, letting their competitiveness get the better of them.

"Uhh, how about we just both agree we apologized at the same time?" Ma suggested.

"Yeah, Ah can live with that," Big Daddy agreed.

Now that the McColts and Hooffields were friendly neighbors, the first thing they did was fix the valley and make it a prosperous place like it was in its heyday. Twilight, Ventus, Kairi, and Fluttershy helped out as they planted flowers, crops, and built a few shelters for the animals. It would be quite a while before the land was brighter and filled with flora, but with both families finally working together, it probably wouldn't take long. They even built a fountain with statues of Grub Hooffield and Piles McColt shaking hooves, a sign of both families reuniting as friends for their ancestors.

"This place is looking a whole lot better already," Kairi commented.

"It sure is," Ma Hooffield agreed. "The McColts are gonna help us rebuild our homes. And good ones this time."

"And the Hooffields are gonna help us grow some crops," Big Daddy McColt said.

"Not pumpkins," one of the McColt stallions said, overhearing them before getting back to work on building one of the nearby shelters.

"Thank y'all for teachin' us that friendship is so much better than winnin' a silly argument." Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt headed back to work after thanking their guests, the four ponies waving to them as they left them to revitalizing the land.

The quartet flinched when they felt their cutie marks glowing, their job complete as they saved the Smokey Mountains and brought peace to the Hooffields and McColts. "Well, that's another group of friends made," Kairi said. "I knew we'd figure it out eventually."

"We did, and I guess I didn't need my friendship portfolio after all," Twilight said as she held up her little notebook of friendship problems and solutions.

"Not everything needs to be solved with a book, Twilight," Ventus said to the alicorn. "I think we need to get you farther away from your books so you don't have to rely on them all the time."

"Don't be like Riku and Sora keeping me from my books," Twilight warned. Ventus giggled nervously, backing away as he saw that crazed look in the alicorn's eyes, willing to follow through with punishing him if he didn't heed her. "Anyway, it seems like the Cutie Map has called every single one of us. I wonder what'll happen next?"

Twilight levitated their saddlebags, plopping them down on their backs. Fluttershy nearly crumpled under the weight, barely able to move with everything the alicorn packed for them.

"Seriously, Twilight, did you fill these bags up with books or rocks?" Ventus teased as Kairi levitated the saddlebags off of them.

She didn't retort as she was too busy pondering what outcomes will happen next with the Cutie Map out loud, making her way back to their balloon. "And she's off on a tangent. Prepare for another boring ride with an overly excited princess."

"Weren't you a bit too overexcited when you first came to Equestria?" Ventus questioned with a smirk.

"I grew out of it," Kairi said.

"That's gonna change when we see Shining Armor and Cadence's baby." The unicorn leered at him before dropping all three heavy saddlebags on his back, making him yelp and crash to the ground.

"You know what? I think I'm exhausted after carrying all that weight. Be a gentleman and carry our bags, Ven." Kairi walked on ahead, leaving Ventus to struggle as he tried to stand up.

"F-Fluttershy? Help?" he pleaded.

"Oh, I don't know. I can barely lift my own bags before we came here," Fluttershy said. "I'm sorry."

"Mrph...Right." Ventus struggled as he slowly walked forward, feeling his spine almost snap with each step he took as the distance between the Smokey Mountains and the balloon felt like a hundred miles. "I did say...I needed some muscle." Fluttershy walked alongside him for support, the teen letting out a sigh while slugging onward to catch up to Twilight and Kairi. "Should have kept my big mouth shut..."


	118. The Mane Attraction

All of Ponyville was busy todayas a special musical event was being held. Pegasi set up banners, a stage was set up for the concert that would be playing, and everything was being planned out by Applejack. While the others decorated the field, thankfully not anywhere near the cloaked Gummi ships outside of town, the farm mare looked over everything, Twilight's checklisting rubbing off on her as she made sure everything was perfect.

"Wow, Applejack, this looks amazing!" Twilight commented. "Are you sure you've never managed a concert before?"

"Well, it turns out doin' up a concert's the same as settin' up a rodeo," Applejack said.

Terra finished hoisting up another pole for the banners, holding it in place for Ventus and Sora to hammer it down so it stays put in the ground. "Only without anything with a rodeo theme...Although, the apple decor is a bit of an odd choice."

"If you've known the Apple family as long as me, apples are always on their minds," Sora said.

"And thanks to Pinkie's connections organizing the Ponypalooza Rock Concert, we've got quite a lineup for the Helping Hooves Music Festival!" Twilight added, holding up a long list of bands who will perform for the upcoming festival.

Pinkie suddenly popped in on everyone as she called out their names. "Twilight! Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Rarity! Spike! Sora! Riku! Kairi! Venny! Aqua! Terra! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie!" She paused when she looked at her reflection in a pane of glass a couple stallions were carefully moving. "Oh wait, that's me. EVERYPONY!"

"Ok, Pinkie, you've got our attention," Riku said. "What's going on? Heartless?"

"No, nothing dangerous!" Pinkie said. "I have the most amazing news ever! And it's going to freak your frizz!"

"Well, spit it out, Pinkie!" Rainbow exclaimed with curiosity.

"It wasn't easy," Pinkie began. "In fact, it was terribly difficult. But I have managed to book the biggest pony pop star in all of Equestria as the main attraction of the Helping Hooves Music Festival!"

"You got Sapphie Shores to come by?" Sora asked. "Haven't seen her after I helped Sweetie Belle snatch that headdress away."

"What? Sapphire Shores?" Pinkie blew a raspberry at the stallion's guess. "Please! Sapphire Shores is only the 'second' biggest pony pop star in Equestria."

"Oh...Well, you could have just simply said no," Sora muttered.

"So, who exactly did you book?" Aqua asked. "And who's the first biggest pony pop star?"

"I have booked the one, the only, Countess Coloratura!" Pinkie squealed excitedly.

Everypony seemed just as excited to hear Countess Coloratura come and take part in the event. Unfortunately, the only ones who weren't as excited were the Keyblade wielders and Applejack, neither of them ever hearing this pony before.

"...Who in the hay is Countess Coloratura?" Applejack asked in confusion.

Everyone around the clueless ponies all gasped in utter shock, Pinkie's mane and tail suddenly springing up and frizzing wildly as if she was facing a giant fan that blew a hundred miles directly in her face, then froze her hair in place. "My frizz has been freaked!"

"We don't even know who she is, either," Sora said, earning more gasps from the rest of the Mane Six. "...We're not from 'here', remember?"

Realizing that fact, they muttered to themselves about their mistake, even if they have spent quite a lot of time in their world. Pinkie managed to fix her frizzed out mane as Applejack approached her.

"Pinkie Pie, just who is this Countess Coloratura pony?" she asked again.

"Uh, I just told you she's the biggest pony pop star in Equestria! How-how-how-how-HOW have you not heard of her!?" Pinkie questioned Applejack. "Sora, Venny, Riku, Terra, Kairi, and Aqua I can understand, but why not you!?"

"Don't know. Although, Ah did know a gal named Coloratura when Ah was a filly." Applejack began to laugh a little as a strange thought came to her. "Wouldn't it be the funniest thing if THAT Coloratura and THIS Coloratura were the same Coloratura?"

"I doubt that someone would have a similar name like that in this world," Riku mumbled to himself.

"Do you mean to tell me that you actually KNOW Countess Coloratura?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, Ah don't think it's the same pony, since mah friend wasn't any sort of high-falutin' countess," Applejack said.

"Did she have a cutie mark when you knew her?" Kairi asked.

"Eyup, and Ah know what it is. It had a bunch of colorful bunch of musical notes that just shimmered in the light," the farm mare described.

"You mean...like this!?" Pinkie questioned, turning her hips around where a picture of said cutie mark was taped over her flank.

On the picture was what appeared to be a light aquamarine gray flank, the pony wearing something that couldn't be seen from the cut out parts of the shot photo. The cutie mark was exactly how Applejack remembered it: a red, orange, purple, blue, and green music note creating a circle, connected to a yellow star in the middle.

"Well, fancy that," Applejack gasped. "That there's the very same cutie mark!"

"Do you have any idea the number of hoops I had to jump through to get her to perform at the festival!?" Pinkie exclaimed after turning around, the picture of Coloratura's cutie mark disappearing from her flank. Applejack shook her head in response to Pinkie's question. "A whole lot of hoops! That pony is very demanding!"

"Nah," Applejack uttered in disbelief.

"Yah!" Pinkie countered, clearly showing the stress of those hoops she's jumped through, some of them believing she literally jumped through a few hoops in the process.

"Ok, this has to be some kinda misunderstandin'," Applejack said. "Rara was just as down home as Ah am."

"'Rara'!?" everyone exclaimed, confused and surprised by the odd nickname.

"Even that big name was too fancy for her, so I shortened Colo-ra-tur-ra to 'Rara'," the earth pony explained.

"Yeah, her name is pretty long and sounds really sophisticated," Ventus added. "Rara sounds a whole lot better."

"So, where did you meet each other?" Fluttershy asked, peaking everyone's curiosity.

"We met at Camp Friendship durin' the summer one year, and we became best friends, almost like we were two apples from the same branch," Applejack said. "Ah wish Ah could show ya what it looked like."

"Luckily, we have the means to do so," Aqua said. She teleported away then returned a moment later, holding one of the special crystals that were hung in the throne room in her aura. "I'm a bit curious to see what your friend looks like."

"Oh. Ah forgot about those," Applejack said, letting out a sheepish giggle. "Ah blame them maps for distractin' me from lookin' at the ceilin'."

Aqua gave Applejack the crystal, then used her magic to project the memory Applejack was thinking of for everyone to see. They saw what appeared to be Camp Friendship, a fun camping area with a lake, a forest surrounding the wooden cabins and lake, several colts and fillies taking part in camping activities with camp counselors watching over them. The ones that stood out in the memory were a filly Applejack, wearing a green shirt and cap with a red bandanna around her neck as part of their camp's uniform, and her friend Rara, her coat the same color as the mare's on the picture with the same cutie mark, her curly mane and tail a dark indigo with moderate opal highlights, and she was an earth pony. Applejack smiled at the nostalgic memory, a little sad to know her friend had become a celebrity diva, though she doubted Pinkie was right about that and knew Rara better than any fan did.

"Oh my gosh, you two are adorable!" Kairi gushed.

"So, that's what she looks like," Terra said aloud.

"Yeah. We had such a blast together at camp," Applejack said as the memory played before them.

The duo began playing a tug-of-war match against another pair of campers, but their strength was outmatched as filly Applejack and Rara were pulled off their hooves, plopping in the mud in the middle. Despite losing and being completely filthy, the two fillies laughed it off as they had fun. They then ran toward the dock by the lake and dove in, washing away the mud and began swimming, but not without getting into a splash fight. Watching Applejack and Rara brought memories back for Sora and Riku with all their antics as kids, having fun while hanging out with their best friend.

"Wow. I guess Applejack and I are really a lot alike," Sora said to himself. He brought his hooves behind his head as he continued watching, filly Applejack and Rara making their way out of the water and began talking about performing something for their friends. "I wonder if those two kept in touch when they parted ways...Probably not as much if Rara became a celebrity pop star."

"What were you two up to?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, Rara and Ah had prepared a song for the camp talent show later that day," Applejack said, the memory shifting to the moment where the talent show took place. Both fillies were up on the stage, Applejack holding a guitar to apply the music while Rara was about to sing, a triangle hanging on a hook behind the farm filly as well. "When we performed, she belted it out, singin' in the most colorful, clear voice I'd ever heard."

Young Applejack nodded to Rara after tuning her guitar, the filly taking a deep breath before beginning their performance.

[Young Coloratura]

Equestria, the land I love

A land of harmony

Our flag does wave from high above

For ponykind to see

Their peers were in awe when they heard Rara's singing, truly passionate with her talent as she entertained her audience. Filly Applejack noticed her friend's cutie mark shining, staring at it in awe as she continued strumming on her instrument, keeping their performance up.

Equestria, a land of friends

Where ponykind do roam

They say true friendship never ends

Equestria my home

To end their song, filly Applejack moved to the triangle and tapped it with a soft ding. The foals all cheered for Rara and her beautiful voice, the filly tearing up as she put a lot of emotion into her song. Applejack then walked up beside her, the two best friends hugging as they celebrated their win for the talent show. Everyone was actually really impressed with how well Rara sang as a filly, the Keyblade wielders unable to wait much longer to hear present Rara sing. The memory faded as the present Applejack let out a sad sigh, looking down at the enchanted ornament.

"After camp, we wrote to each other for a bit, but...then we lost touch," she said. "But Rara always did want to go to Manehattan to try to make it big. But a demandin' diva?" Applejack shook he head, not willing to believe her old friend would ever act like a spoiled celebrity. "Trust me, y'all. Once Rara gets here, you'll see she's just a plain ol' pony like you and me."

Pinkie looked behind Applejack and noticed something coming toward them, letting out an excited gasp. "I don't have to wait! SHE'S HERE!!!!"

Everyone looked in the direction Pinkie was staring at, who was gushing madly as her eyes twinkled in excitement.They saw what appeared to be some kind of glorified gold diamondcarried by four stallions dressed in stylish pop outfits with differently styled manes. The diamond opened up like a cocoon, revealing Rara's cutie mark on the back of the seat, where the star was lounging on before standing up and making her way down the steps as her carriers lowered her "chariot". What she looked like now compared to her filly self in Applejack's fondest memories of her had lowered their expectations, even Applejack's. This was probably who everyone saw as Countess Coloratura nowadays: wearing a purple jacket with diamond studs, the collar popped up around her neck as she wore choker embedded with emeralds, two pairs of spiked bracelets on her forelegs, both her mane and tail a different color as it was dyed a light orchidish gray with purple streaks, her hair far longer and straighter that most of it dragged along the ground behind her, and she wore a veil that was clipped to a hairband. Her hairstyle made Sora, Riku, and Kairi think that this was Sonata's twin sister, which unnerved them by how similar they almost were.

"...Rara?" Applejack uttered in shock at her friend's look, ignorant of Pinkie's excited fidgeting beside her.

Pinkie screamed like a fangirl, unable to contain her excitement. "Countess Coloratura!" she squealed before passing out on her side.

Countess Coloratura walked forward with her entourage, lead by a white earth pony stallion with pink, floofy hair, wearing a blue suit and pair of glasses on his muzzle, who was probably the singer's manager. "Clear the way!" the stallion demanded in an annoyed tone, everyone backing away as they passed by. Coloratura's group ended up walking over Pinkie Pie, her body letting out squeaking noises as if she was a stepped on chew toy. "Stand back! Keep your hooves and tails to yourselves!"

As the rest of Ponyville tried to get pictures of the Countess and Ventus and Kairi checked on Pinkie to make sure she wasn't hurt, which was hard to tell from her starstruck gaze in the trampled mare's eyes, Applejack stared at the celebrity in disbelief. "No...that can't be her." She needed to find out if the overly fashionable singer was the same filly she befriended at camp, and hope that she remembered her. Applejack approached the Countess, getting an odd look from the manager as he watched the farm pony approach his client. "Um, hi...Remember me?" Applejack asked. "We met at Camp Friendship? Ah gave ya the nickname 'Rara'?"

Sora watched from a distance as his surrogate pony sister seemed worried. Coloratura grew deep in thought at Applejack's questions, her eyes widening in remembrance as she looked back at her.

"AJ?" she said.

"Yeah!" Applejack said, relieved to see her old friend recognized her. "Howdy, Rara!"

Before Rara could say anything, her manager whispered something in her ear. He then held up a small stamp palette beside her, pressing her hoof down on the red ink, then pressed her hoof against Applejack's cheek, shocking the orange mare as she left a red heart-shaped horseshoe mark.

"Hoofsies!" Rara said with a short giggle before heading off to greet her other fans.

Sora approached the confused mare, raising a brow at the odd red stamp mark left on Applejack's face. "'Hoofsies'? Was that a thing you two did as fillies?"

"No," Applejack said, Rarity suddenly appearing beside them while holding a mirror to show the farm mare the "hoofsie" stamp on her cheek.

"Ooh, you got hoofsies from Countess Coloratura!" Rarity said excitedly. "She clearly thinks you're very special!"

"Hoofsies!" Rara said, giving more hoofsies to the line of fans as they approached her. "Hoofsies! Hoofsies!"

"Yeah. Define the word 'special' when she's giving them to everyone else," Sora said.

As soon as the line was cleared and everyone got a hoofsie from the pop star, the manager approached Rara with an air of pride. "Now, THAT is how you make an entrance! Big, bold, absolutely stunning!" His grin faded as he sneered at Applejack. "Though it was muddied a bit with your interaction with that dusty farmpony. Do you actually know her?"

"Oh, that's my fillyfriend, AJ!" Rara said. "She was the one who started calling me Rara."

"Oh yes. How cute and...common," the stallion said drolly, unaware that they were able to be overheard by Applejack and Sora, the former having wiped off the hoofsie stamp off her face. "Of course, I was the one who started calling you 'Countess', and just look how you've moved up in Equestria since then! Why, you've gotten everything you've ever wanted!...Speaking of which, where is the pony Pinkie Pie?"

"Ooh! I'm the pony Pinkie Pie, Mr. Manager, sir!" Pinkie pronounced as she bounced up to the stallion.

"Do you have the water imported from Rainbow Falls that I requested for Countess Coloratura?" the manager asked.

"I have twenty glass containers full right here!" Pinkie said, pulling out a tray of the glasses of imported water.

He examined the glasses skeptically, raising a brow in disappointment as he looked back at Pinkie with disdain. "Did I not tell you to provide straws in all of Countess Coloratura's beverages?"

"Uhh, I don't think so," Pinkie said, not recalling such a demand in advance of everything else she was told. "But luckily for you, I have the biggest straw collection in Equestria!" She then held up a bendy straw in her other hoof from out of nowhere. "I call this straw 'Fernando'."

Pinkie gave the manager a look, raising her eyes up and down as if he was supposed to catch her drift, but the stallion kept his stoic, distrusting gaze. "...You name straws?"

"Don't question it," Sora said as he walked toward them. "Pinkie does some weird things, and we'll save you the trouble of getting a headache."

"...And you are...?" the stallion questioned, fixing his glasses as he leered at the Keyblade wielder.

"You're Sora!" Rara said with excitement, surprising the manager with her little outburst.

"You know him, too?" the manager questioned, his loathing tone making Sora suspicious of his behavior.

"He's the pony who's helped save Equestria from those monsters that have appeared recently!" Rara said. "There was even a statue of him and the little dragon in the Crystal Empire when we visited a while back, remember?"

"Oh boy. Another fan," Sora uttered. "And a celebrity fan, no less."

"Oh. The vigilante hero waving a giant key around like a sword," the manager said, making Sora growl in irritation at his bored tone. "Anyway, Pinkie Pie, let's continue confirming you have acquired the rest of the items Countess Coloratura requested before she performs a run-through, shall we?"

"Oh, we shall!" Pinkie agreed, leading the manager to the rest of the listed items she had ready for his approval.

"Who is he?" Sora questioned.

"His name's Svengallop," Rara said. "He's my manager. I wouldn't have become a pop-singing sensation without his help."

"Uh huh...And did you really request imported water from somewhere else?" Sora asked.

"Well, just a few things. I really don't ask a lot for performing," she said.

Sora looked over at Svengallop and Pinkie going through all of Rara's "demands": floral arrangements specifically from the Canterlot gardens, chocolate eclairs from a griffon chef known as Gustave le Grand, crystals from the Crystal Empire, and fresh cherry's from Cherry Jubilee's farm from Dodge Junction separated red from yellow. Applejack overheard Sven and Pinkie with the arrangements, seeming skeptical that her friend had truly turned into a demanding diva.

"Sure. Not a lot at all," Sora mumbled to himself.

"Well, by some miracle, your requests have been reasonably met," Svengallop said, seemingly disappointed that Pinkie got exactly everything that Rara needed. "So, let us move on to rehearsal!"

Svengallop made his way to the stage and began gathering the backup dancers to practice for the show. "I guess I better get ready, too," Rara said. "Nice meeting you, Sora."

"Uhh, same here." Rara hurried after her manager to get herself ready for the rehearsal. Applejack walked up to Sora, completely at a loss for words. "Well, at least she's not as demanding as Pinkie said."

"Did ya not see how much she wanted?" Applejack said. "The Rara Ah knew didn't hide behind a veil givin' out fake stamp kisses, sippin' up imported water, and needin' her cherries separated! She's become a whole other pony!"

"Well, maybe some friends can change, but I think that pony is the same Rara you knew," Sora assured. "She's actually a really big fan of mine, and she's not as mean as a snobby celebrity."

Applejack still remained skeptical, but she knew Sora wouldn't lie about the loyalty of old friends. She still held onto the hope that the Rara she knew was still there, and when they see her perform in the rehearsal, that would prove it to her. The dancers and Rara got ready backstage as the lights dimmed, everyone in Ponyville getting themselves a front row seat to what will be performed tonight. Pop music blared through the speakers, a spotlight flickering on and off rapidly on the singer as she made her way down the stairway placed on the stage, fog slightly shrouding the stage from a fog machine on the side.

[Countess Coloratura]

Time for the spectacle

Time for the show

The lights are bright and the colors glow

I'm not just anypony

I think you know

The time is now, it's about to blow!

Adding to the choreographic routine, laser lights shined across the stage, along with some pyrotechnics that made the performance a bit too over the top that caught the audience's attention more than the song. The backup dancers joined the Countess, dancing in synchronization and in time with the music.

Razzle dazzle

Glitz and glam

Turn it all up, it's a spectacle

Razzle dazzle

Glitz and glam

Turn it all up, it's a spectacle

Give me more

Razzle dazzle

Glitter eyes, big surprise

Lights, cameras

Coloratura began vocalizing, one of the unicorn stallions at one side of the stage fired a beam of magic at her throat, enhancing her vocal chords to sound auto-tuned. Sora and Applejack looked at each other in confusion, wondering why that was supposed to make her sound better when she was already a phenomenal singer.

Razzle dazzle

Glitz and glam

Turn it all up, it's a spectacle

Hear the applause

Here to impress

Not just a pony, I am the Countess!

The crowd cheered as the performance ended, all except for Sora and Applejack as they stared at the stage in bewilderment. "...Well, even though that wasn't anything like Rara would sing...it was actually pretty good?" Sora said, shrugging his shoulders with a nervous grin. Applejack scowled at him, his words not making things easier for her to believe her friend hadn't changed that much. "What?"

"Oh, my shining star!" Svengallop said as he approached Rara onstage. "Thanks to the sparkling costumes, dazzling choreography, and brilliant vocal effects that I designed, your performance was SPECTACULAR, Countess Coloratura!"

"Oh, thank you, Svengallop!" Rara said with a giggle.

"Correct me if Ah'm wrong, Sora, but Ah don't think that Svengallop ain't actually complimentin' Rara," Applejack said. "He's complimentin' all the bells and whistles he's piled on to make her Countess Coloratura."

"Yeah, no kidding," Sora agreed. "But, even if that's true, sometimes celebrities need to please their fans in some way, even if it means adding some sort of new flair that gets their attention."

"Ah'd rather lose all that stuff and be mahself," Applejack muttered to herself.

"If we're done here, Svengallop, I'd love to go back to my trailer and rest," Rara said.

"Actually, you're scheduled for your meet and greet with the schoolponies right now!" Pinkie chimed in, popping in on them from the trapdoor with a schedule of the celebrities' to-dos.

While Rara instantly changed her mind, seemingly excited about that part of her busy schedule, Svengallop groaned under his breath with a roll of his eyes. "I can totally get you out of meeting with the schoolponies, Countess," he offered, which bothered Applejack greatly.

"Absolutely not!" Rara exclaimed. "My favorite part of any event is meeting with the schoolponies!"

Glad to see her stepping her hoof down and doing something that was definitely the Rara she knew, Applejack stepped up on stage, to Svengallop's disdain and irritation. "The schoolponies'll be so happy to hear that, Rara!"

"Yeah! Meeting celebrities kids look up to is always a dream come true for them!" Sora added, then looked at Svengallop with a glare. "Tired or not, children are more important than one's own needs. Right, Sven?" Svengallop said nothing, turning away with a huff. Ignoring the manager for now, Sora wrapped his forelegs around both mares' withers. "Now, let's show you the schoolhouse, Rara, and surprise all the kids with not just one, but two celebrities."

"All the foals know ya, Sora, so it's just gonna be Rara they'll be excited seein'," Applejack corrected, making the pegasus droop his head and sigh in disdain while making Rara laugh.

At the schoolhouse, all the colts and fillies were already excited to meet with the pop star when they saw her approaching from the windows. Once they gathered them, they headed over to a smaller stage where the foals were able to get a photo with Rara, along with a signature of their picture as a memento. Unfortunately, Svengallop arrived as well after a bit of sulking, staying around his client to make sure nothing goes awry with her schedule, though he seemed to disappear somewhere after a while. The foals all gathered around Rara, asking for an autograph, hoofsies, anything to garner her attention toward them, and she enjoyed hanging out with her little fans.

"Ok, everypony!" Rara said, calming the foals down so she could make an important announcement to them. "As part of the Helping Hooves Music Festival, I'm holding a contest where some of you will get a chance to sing with me onstage at the concert tomorrow! Doesn't that sound fun!?" The schoolponies all gasped and cheered in excitement at the chance to sing with the pony of pop. "Alright! Now who wants more hoofsies!?"

The kids all quickly surrounded her and practically begged for more hoofsies as they cheered. Sora and Applejack watched from a distance, the latter feeling a lot better seeing the Rara she knew interacting with the foals.

"Maybe you were right, Sora," Applejack said. "She's still the same pony Ah knew. Rara's just a little bit more famous and is tryin' to keep an image, even though Ah don't like it all that much."

"Now do you admit that song she sang earlier was kind of catchy?" Sora asked.

"...Maybe, but Ah prefer what we both made at camp," she said.

"But...I got everything you requested!"Both ponies' ears perked up when they heard Pinkie Pie argue with someone.

Curious, Sora and Applejack peeked around the bushes, where they found their party-loving friend talking to Svengallop. "THAT was for Countess Coloratura! THIS is for ME!" the manager exclaimed. "And what I want is PREMIUM oats!"

Hearing the demanding tone coming from Svengallop, it bothered the spying duo as they suspected him to be the demanding diva, not Rara. "Oh! Well, we have lots of tasty oats right here in Ponyville!"

Pinkie pulled out a tray of oats, the best that she had hidden in her hammerspace of randomness, but like a spoiled brat, Svengallop slapped the tray out of Pinkie's hoof, scattering the oats all over her. "I wouldn't feed those to a chicken! I want top-of-the-line Appleloosan oats!" Applejack leered at the manager in disgust. She had a feeling all those important items for "Countess Coloratura" weren't all that necessary for her at all, and even if Svengallop said they were for her at first, she wasn't buying it for a second. "Next, it appears that we are surrounded by apple trees. Bring me five hundred pre-peeled, pre-cored apples, and I want those things in twenty-four hours!"

Pinkie gasped in shock. "B-But that's impossible!"

"Do you want me to pull Countess Coloratura from your little 'podunk charity show'!?" the stallion threatened, further angering Sora and Applejack at how low Svengallop was going to pull out Rara from a charity concert because his own needs came first before his client's. "Because I will. Those oats AND pre-peeled, pre-cored apples in twenty-four hours!"

Svengallop marched off, exhaustion clearly evident in Pinkie's face as she had to jump through more hoops to keep Rara here. "That dirty, rotten, snake," Sora growled. "Some manager he turned out to be. Threatening the host of a concert to leave until he gets what he wants? That's not how it's supposed to be."

"We need to tell Rara and see if she can fix this mess her 'trustworthy' manager is makin'." Sora and Applejack made their way back to Rara and the foals, where more photos of them were being taken.

As soon as the photo shoot was done, Apple Bloom spotted her sister and honorary brother, running up to them excitedly along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. "Applejack, Sora, did'ja see!? Ah got a picture with Countess Coloratura!"

"Yeah, we saw," Sora said, watching Rara come up behind Apple Bloom as she spotted them.

"Oh, AJ, is this the little sister you wrote to me about?" Rara asked, making the youngest Apple sibling gasp in surprise.

"Wait, hold on, Applejack. Ya wrote to Countess Coloratura? About me!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"AJ said you were the best little sister ever, Apple Bloom," Rara said, breaking the filly's mind as her jaw dropped in awe.

Sora waved a hoof in front of her eyes, not following his movements as she was starstruck. "And Apple Bloom is broken." He closed her mouth, snapping her out of her daze as he lead the Crusaders off the stage. He knew that Svengallop's selfish and demanding attitude should be dealt with by Applejack, and he had a feeling he didn't want to foals to hear about the corrupted manager taking her out of the concert because of the needs he requests at the last minute. "Come on, kids! How about we go see some cool moves I can do!?"

"But we see you fight Heartless all the time," Scootaloo pointed out. "I think we've all seen everything you can do already."

The other schoolponies agreed, making Sora fall over in exasperation with a groan. "J-Just follow me, then," he muttered as he got back up, his antics making Rara giggle along with the awed faces on the foals as they looked back at her while following Sora.

Now that they were alone, Applejack approached her friend to confront her about the real issue at hoof. "Hey, Rara, mind if Ah talk to ya about your manager?"

"Sure, what about him?" Rara asked.

"Well, while you were meetin' with the schoolponies, Sora and Ah heard him demandin' all sorts of stuff from Pinkie Pie," Applejack said.

"Svengallop works really hard as my manager, AJ," Rara reasoned. "If he needs anything while we're on the road, I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Then is it wrong if he told Pinkie if she didn't get those things by tomorrow, he'd pull you from our charity festival?" Applejack questioned, shocking Rara at the absurd claim.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "But he knows how important charity is to me, and leaving the festival would ruin my image!"

"Ah'm afraid Svengallop doesn't seem to give a pickled pippin about your charity work," Applejack said.

"That is not true!" Rara argued. "Svengallop has always supported me in all my interests. You're just saying all this because you're jealous!"

"Jealous of what?" Applejack argued back. "A pony who hides behind a veil so thick she can't see when somepony's usin' her? Heh! No, Ah ain't jealous of that, Rara!"

"I am not Rara! I am Countess Coloratura! And while we may have been friends when we were young, we have clearly gone in different directions!" Rara stormed off with a huff, ending their conversation and their friendship.

Applejack frowned as she watched her long time friend march back to where the concert stage was set up. She didn't believe her and never paid any attention to what Svengallop does behind her back, especially involving the charity events she loves performing for. Sighing dejectedly, she made her way back to her home where Pinkie was probably peeling and popping cores out of her farm's apples for Svengallop. Even though she hated what the manager was doing, she didn't want Rara to leave so she could make amends with her and prove that he was using her for his own benefits.

The next day, Applejack, Sora, and Pinkie worked on the apples Svengallop requested, Sora gathering exactly five hundred, which would probably go to waste after a few days if he doesn't eat them all, Applejack peeling them with a little spinning machine that perfectly peeled the skin off the apples, and Pinkie using another little device to pop the cores out. "So, she didn't believe you, huh?" Sora asked.

"No. It just ain't fair!" Applejack complained. "He's manipulatin' her, and she just can't see it!"

"Enough stewin', more peelin'!" Pinkie exclaimed, her mane bedraggled with bags hanging from her eyes as she desperately continued popping the cores out of the apples.

"Pinkie, did you even get any sleep last night?" Sora asked in concern.

"No! I had to get those imported, premium oats from Appleoosa, but I spent so much time looking for the best ones there that the deadline for these pre-peeled, pre-cored apples is due in the next few hours! And I think I just lost track of how many we finished!" Pinkie began hyperventilating, her anxiety skyrocketing from trying to keep Rara around for the charity concert tonight.

"Pinkie, calm down!" Sora said, quickly approaching the panicking mare and shook her shoulders. "Take a breather and don't get a heart attack! In fact, we should quit making all these requested apples for that jerk and prove to Rara her manager's a sleazebag who's using her to get things he wants!"

"You're right, Sora," Applejack agreed. "Ah ain't gonna let that Svengallop use mah friend like that anymore!"

Pinkie stammered as she watched Applejack and Sora run off to the stage, letting out an exhausted sigh as she passed out, falling into the pile of pre-peeled and pre-cored apples. The duo found Rara on the stage with some of her dancers, going through the routine performance in her head as she tried to stay focused on the concert.

"Hey, Rara!" Sora called out.

She turned around, only to turn her head away when she saw Applejack with Sora. "Oh, great. What do you want?"

"Now, see here, 'Countess Coloratura'," Applejack started, shocking Rara as she used her full name instead of her nickname. "Ah know ya think Ah made up stuff about Svengallop, but Ah know what Ah heard."

"She's right. Sven's just using you to get things he wants, and he really is going to try to pull you out if he didn't get his premium oats or his requested apples," Sora added.

"Ugh. Not you too, Sora," Rara groaned.

"Ya gotta give us a chance to prove that we're speakin' the truth," Applejack pleaded.

"And when Applejack says something and not make weird faces, she's being completely honest," Sora said, earning a punch in the shoulder. "Ow! What!? You're the Element of Honesty! You can barely lie to save your skin!"

"Well, how exactly are you going to do that?" Rara questioned.

Sora opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't have an idea that came to him. Applejack didn't have one either, but she remembered she still held one of the enchanted ornaments from yesterday when she showed everyone her time at Camp Friendship with Rara. Pulling out the fragile item from her hat, she immediately got an idea.

"Just do exactly as Ah say," Applejack said. "And we're gonna need Twilight, Kairi, or Aqua to help us out."

Sora saw the ornament, his grin growing as he caught on to what his honorary sister had in mind.

After going over the plan, Rara let out a sigh, feeling slightly nervous about testing her manager's loyalty. Applejack and Sora were nonchalantly chatting with each other at a distance once they returned. It was now or never to prove her friend wrong as she began calling out for her manager.

"Svengallop? Svengallop! Where are you, Svengallop?" she called out, the stallion heeding to her beck and call as he arrived with a slight bow.

"Here I am!" he announced. "Did you need something?"

"Yes...umm..." Rara swallowed the lump stuck in her throat, already feeling awful just by what she was about to say. "I was...considering...maybe cancelling the contest with the schoolponies...?"

Svengallop's eyes lit up as he heard that, apparently overjoyed at the news. "Countess, this is wonderful! I've been waiting forever for you to cancel that pointless schoolpony contest."

Rara was incredibly shockedthat her manager quickly agreed with her lie. "You...have?"

"You do it at every charity event, and it does absolutely nothing to promote the Countess Coloratura I built!" Svengallop said cheerfully. "Consider it cancelled. Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie rushed in from out of nowhere, still a complete mess even after knowing of the plan and was skeptical it would work, her mane covered in bits of apples. "Yes, Svengalop, sir!" she said, hacking up a core she accidentally swallowed.

"We are making some adjustments to the show. Follow me!" Svengallop lead Pinkie far away from anyone within earshot, no doubt threatening the mare again.

Noticing them leave, Sora reached a hoof up to his crystal earpiece to contact one of his Keyblade wielding companions. "The Rat's taken the Cheese. Repeat: The rat has taken the cheese."

"Since when did you start doing code names, Sora?"Kairi's voice responded as she hid by the stage, watching Svengallop lead Pinkie Pie."And 'the Rat has taken the Cheese'? That has to be the cheesiest statement ever."

"Well, Sven is a dirty rat for using Rara's fame to get what he wants anyway," Sora argued. "Now shush and continue recon, Light Princess."

"Roger that, Prince of Dorks."Sora frowned at Kairi's code name for him, his reaction making Applejack chuckle a little.

Kairi used Vanish on herself, keeping silent as she approached Svengallop and Pinkie Pie. The manager stopped and Pinkie bumped into him, not paying attention as she was suffering from exhaustion.

"Cancel the contest for the fillies and schedule me a spa treatment," Svengallop said. "Now that I don't have to oversee a rehearsal with those brats, I have time for the works. You know the drill! Deliver, or the diva ditches your dippy charity!" He emphasized his words, making Pinkie shrink as he towered over her while threatening her. Satisfied that he was getting his way, he straightened his red tie and made his way back to Rara on the stage, unaware of the invisible unicorn following him, holding the enchanted memory ornament Applejack had accidentally kept yesterday. "Ok, Countess Coloratura, all taken care of!"

"Oh, is it really?" Kairi asked, making Svengallop shriek in fright as he turned to her voice. The unicorn appeared before him, using her magic to make the ornament glow, expanding the memory she just witnessed for them to see. While waiting, the rest of their friends had shown up thanks to Sora contacting Riku, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus to gather the rest of the girls so they could all witness Svengallop's secret demands behind Rara's back. "How about we see what you really planned to 'reschedule'?"

Kairi played it back, where they saw Svengallop talking with Pinkie from her point of view."Cancel the contest for the fillies and schedule me a spa treatment. Now that I don't have to oversee a rehearsal with those brats, I have time for the works. You know the drill! Deliver, or the diva ditches your dippy charity!"

Rara was appalled at what she just witnessed. While Sora and Applejack grinned in satisfaction at Svengallop's blackmailing was shown to them, giving each other a hoofbump, the others were just as shocked as everyone leered at the corrupt manager, including Rara.

"...So, this is how you've been managing things?" she questioned.

"Yeah, so?" Svengallop asked back, not even remotely guilty for what he's done. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that you've been blackmailing ponies, intimidating them by using my name to get what you want!" Rara exclaimed angrily.

"But I work incredibly hard for you!" Svengallop argued. "I deserve everything I get!"

"But not because you scare ponies into thinking I won't perform for their charities otherwise!" Rara countered. "I would never, EVER do that to my fans! Which is why you should have known that I would NEVER cancel the schoolponies' contest!"

The manager grunted, not giving in to admitting he was the one in the wrong as he remained selfish in his argument. "All this charity and schoolpony contest nonsense is just remnants of that boring little 'Rara' I met back in Manehattan!"

"Then you clearly don't understand the real me!" Rara took off the veil that covered her face, ripping off the identity that Svengallop made her out to be in retaliation for his actions behind her back.

Svengallop scoffed with a sarcastic laugh. "That's a joke! I made you somepony! What can you even do without me!?"

"A whole lot better without you!" Sora said.

"Oh, please! I was the only pony who even noticed her talents, and if I didn't offer to be her manager, she would have never gotten the fame she has now!" Svengallop exclaimed.

"So you just use her because you don't have those same talents she does?" Sora's question finally shut the corrupted manager up as he balked in bewilderment. The Keyblade wielder leapt up onto the stage and approached the baffled stallion. "That's clearly what it is. What's you're cutie mark again? Oh wait, we don't know because your hiding it under a pair of pants! I bet your only talent is stabbing your clients in the back and screwing them over if you don't get your way!"

"Y-You're one to talk!" Svengallop tried to argue back. "What kind of pony who claims to be a hero fights with a giant key!? I don't know what the Crystal Empire was thinking in making a statue of you, but you're nothing special just like her!"

Provoked, Sora held out his hoof and summoned his Keyblade, surprising the stallion as the key-shaped sword appeared in a flash of light. Sora slashed his blade in one swift motion, making Svengallop yelp as he was struck, but instead of hitting the stallion, only his tie was cut clean off his neck. He was stunned silent, his eyes shifting between his cut tie, the pegasus, and his Keyblade in astonishment.

"I'm more special than you think," Sora said. "And so is Rara. You're the one who's not special. The one thing I hate is someone who manipulates my friends, using them for their own benefits." Dismissing his Keyblade, Sora picked up the chopped off tie and held it in front of Svengallop. "Consider this a warning."

He tossed the hacked piece of cloth aside, greatly intimidating the manager, but he leered at the pegasus, despite fearing him. "...Even without me as Countess Coloratura's manager, this whole concert's going to fall apart." Svengallop looked at Rara, despising the mare for practically firing him without even saying so. "So, good luck, 'Countess Coloratura'. Good luck..."

Svengallop stormed off in defeat, taking off the remains of his tie still around his neck and tossing it on the ground. As the ex-manager walked away, Rara felt nervous now that she didn't have a manager. Applejack approached her friend, seeing just how worried she was.

"Ah'm sorry, Rara," Applejack said.

"No, I should be," Rara said. "I should have believed you. I never thought Svengallop would do such a thing behind my back."

"Are ya gonna be ok for the concert tonight?" Applejack asked.

"Of course," she assured. "After all, the show must go on!"

"Oh my gosh, Svengallop was right!" Rara panicked, night already closer than she expected as she paced back and forth nervously backstage, the concert mere minutes away from starting. She was out of her Countess Coloratura persona Svengallop made her out to be, her mane back to it's normal colors thanks to Rarity in a new style, along with a new change in clothes. The fashionista tried to get her ready, but with her anxiety making her roam about from the outcome of a failed concert, Rara wasn't holding still for even a second. "This is gonna be a disaster! I'm gonna be terrible!"

"Darling, hold still!" Rarity said. "I can't work on your mane with you fussing around so much!"

Applejack watched her friend panicking, not as worried as her as she knew the show would be great without her ex-manager. "Rarity, can ya give us a minute?" Rarity obliged and left the dressing room, Applejack approaching Rara and rubbing her back. "Now, why is this gonna be terrible?"

"Because Svengallop was in charge of everything!" Rara said. "The lights, the visuals, the sound! Without Svengallop, I have nothing!"

"Now, now, don't go gettin' yourself in a tizzy, Rara," Applejack reassured. "Svengallop turned you into Countess Coloratura and acted like your friend so he could enjoy the perks that came with bein' a star. But the real perk of friendship is gettin' to see your friend bein' true to their self. And Rara, when you're simply yourself, you're the brightest star Ah've ever seen shine."

Rara reflected on Applejack's words as she looked at herself in the mirror. She thought back to when they performed for their camp buddies when they were fillies, everyone loving her voice as she sang for them, and it came from her heart. As Countess Coloratura, she sang songs that were all about her, but none of them ever actually who she really is. It had bothered her while working with Svengallop, but now that she was no longer being told how to be a famous singer, she felt confident enough to show all her fans the real Coloratura, not the Countess.

The concert was about to begin, everyone in Ponyville waiting in anticipation as they crowded the stage. The Mane Six, Keyblade wielders, and CMC got front row seats thanks to Rara, curious to see what the singer will do going solo without the help of her manager.

"She doing ok back there, Applejack?" Sora asked.

"Ah'm sure she'll be fine," she said. "She was a might nervous, but everypony will still love her when they see the real Rara."

Twilight walked out from behind the curtains, everyone cheering as the spotlight was on her to begin the show. "Good evening, everypony! Welcome to opening night of the Helping Hooves Music Festival! Now it is my great honor to introduce you to our headlining act - Countess Coloratura!"

The crowd went wild as the curtains opened, revealing Rara standing beside a piano in front of a blue backdrop that blocked most of the setup onstage, Twilight walking offstage to join the others. Instead of the outfit they all expected her to wear, or the one Rarity tried to make for her, her hair was back to its normal style from when she was a filly and wore a black silk blouse with a veil skirt that slightly hid her cutie mark, no makeup or flashy accessories as she showed them the real pony under that pop star persona.

"This song may be familiar, but yet, it's totally different," she said. "Kind of like me, Rara."

The ponies all uttered in confusion at the odd nickname she gave herself. Facing the piano, she began playing a melody that immediately silenced the crowd, performing her song and showing her fans her real talent for singing that came from her heart.

[Coloratura]

I'm here to show you who I am

Throw off the veil, it's finally time

There's more to me than glitz and glam, oh-whoa

And now I feel my stars align

For I had believed what I was sold

I did all the things that I was told

But all that has changed, and now I'm bold

'Cause I know

That I am just a pony

I make mistakes from time to time

But now I know the real me

And put my heart out on the line

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

Just like the magic inside of you

The audience was already enraptured by Rara's song as she hit the chorus. Behind her, a small orchestra of ponies silhouetted behind the backdrop were seen as they added their instruments to Rara's piano playing. Unicorns began lighting up the tips of their horns, including Twilight, small colorful lights glowing as the audience feels the passion the mare onstage is expressing through her talent along with her.

And now I see those colors

Right before my eyes

I hear my voice so clearly

And I know that it is right

They thought I was weak, but I am strong

They sold me the world, but they were wrong

And now that I'm back, I still belong

'Cause I know

Rara's cutie mark began shining through her veil skirt, lighting the stage more as the audience cheered wildly. Applejack's eyes welled up with tears as she saw her friend shine, noticing her friend's tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she sang her heart out.

That I am just a pony

I make mistakes from time to time

But now I know the real me

And put my heart out on the line

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

Just like the magic inside of you

Just like the magic inside of you...

The crowd of ponies cheered again as the song came to an end, assuaging Rara's doubts that ponies wouldn't love her without Svengallop's help to her superstardom. She walked down the catwalk, having one more little surprise for her audience before the rest of the concert continued.

"Thank you, everypony!" she said. "When I arrived at the Helping Hooves Music Festival, I had forgotten who I really was! But then an old friend reminded me what real friendship was about-" Rara looked over at Applejack, a little surprised that her friend would mention her to her fans. Sora nudged the mare's shoulder with a grin, making her nervous as some ponies who saw who Rara was looking at looked at her. "-and she told me that if I was true to myself, I couldn't go wrong! So I have a very special surprise for her. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, come on up!"

Hearing their names, the CMC excitedly ran up onstage to join Rara while Applejack wondered what she had planned. She got her answer as another song played, though it sounded like a rendition of a familiar song the two friends had made as fillies.

[Cloratura and Cutie Mark Crusaders]

Equestria, the land I love

A land of harmony

The Equestrian flag lowered down on the stage as Applejack's jaw dropped in surprise. She was touched that Rara still remembered that song, as if it was a sign of their forever-bonding friendship from when they were fillies at camp.

Our flag does wave from high above

For ponykind to see

Equestria, a land of friends

Where ponykind do roam

Rara held out her hoof to Applejack, asking for her to join them onstage for everyone to see. While the farm mare climbed up and stood beside her best friend, Sora realized there was something that was missing and integral to their song as he quickly flew over the crowd and backstage to grab something.

They say true friendship never ends

Equestria, my home

The audience cheered once again, the song short, but held a powerful meaning for the two mares. Sora appeared beside Applejack, holding a triangle up to her.

"The song's not done yet," he sing-songed, shaking the metal instrument in his hoof.

Applejack grinned and hit the triangle with her hoof, completing their old song with a ding, both friends hugging and nuzzling each other, both of them happy that their friendship will never end.

As it grew late in the night, the concert ended with a bang with the other performers, and a curtain call for Rara. Since it was too late to head elsewhere, Rara was offered to stay the night in the Castle of Friendship, where she got a little tour of the crystal castle, though not in the throne room as to not reveal everything about the worlds beyond Equestria. Rara was given a royal suite as an important guest/famous celebrity, she and Applejack sitting beside the small balcony as they looked out at Ponyville while the singer tasted Sea-Salt ice cream for the first time.

"Oh, wow. This is delicious," Rara said as she bit into the salty-sweet popsicle. "I never thought you could combine sweet and salty flavors together, but this proved me wrong. Who came up with this?"

"It came from Sora, but he says he didn't actually make the flavor," Applejack said with a chuckle. "He doesn't like the way Pinkie makes them, though. A bit too salty for him."

"Well, he's missing out on an amazing treat." The duo stared out into town in silence, enjoying their ice cream under Luna's night sky. After a moment of silence, Rara frowned as she nibbled on her ice cream. One of the letters she recalled was a really tragic moment for Applejack, unable to imagine how hard it was to cope with what had happened to someone so young. It took her months to sum up the courage to respond and not bring up such a traumatizing point in her past, and she seemed ok after a bit of time since then. "...So, AJ...How's the rest of your family, besides Apple Bloom?"

"Oh. Well, Granny's still gettin' older," Applejack said with a laugh. "And Big Mac is still doin' a whole lot on the farm as much as Ah am. The two of us need to keep the farm goin', but ever since Sora came around, he's been a mighty huge help with the harvests. He's actually stronger than he looks, and he can beat mah brother in a hoof-wrastle in only a few seconds."

"That's good," Rara said, though it wasn't the complete subject she tried to bring up. "...And...how about everything that happened after...well, you know...?"

It took Applejack a moment, but she understood what her friend meant. Her ears drooped slightly as she frowned sadly, staring down at her half-eaten popsicle stick in sorrow.

"...Ah've...had a few rough days...when what happened to mah folks is brought up..." Applejack sighed as she leaned against the railing. "...It's worse when the Apple Family Reunion comes around every year...It's another year with a photo in front of the barn where they won't be in the family picture...Ah got mad at Sora when he brought them up a couple years back when he was just curious about where they were. He's just as part of mah family as Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith, and Ah snapped at him for askin'." Outside of the guest room, neither mare had noticed Sora behind the slightly ajar doorway, overhearing them talking as he walked down the hall. He knew how difficult it was for Applejack to let go, as would anyone else who lost someone important in their family, but he heard her taking in a deep breath to steady her nerves as she continued. "I found out he's lost somepony important too...His pa got caught in a bad storm out in the ocean, and it devastated him for a long while.

"He was just as depressed as Ah was when he found out, and all he has left in his family is his ma." Rara teared up as she heard what had happened to Sora, never knowing someone as cheerful and silly as him had such a horrible memory just like Applejack. "But he's strong for all he's been through. He fights for the ones he cares for the most, and that's where his strength lies: his friends and family." She looked up at Rara, giving her a sad smile. "He's important to everypony he meets. And not just around Ponyville, but just about all over Equestria."

Sora grinned, knowing Applejack was only telling half the truth, but he knew she meant throughout other worlds too. "And it's a genuine fact, too," he said, surprising the mares as he walked into the room and joined them on the balcony. "Except, not only am I important to everyone, but everyone I know is important to me. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am today. I have my doubts, my ups and downs, even some insecurities, but if my friends can look past what I feel is negative, then I believe them."

"After some convincin', ya do," Applejack corrected, both ponies giggling as they shared a hug.

Rara smiled as she watched the couple's interaction with each other. "Aww, you two are just the cutest couple ever," she said, making Sora and Applejack balk in shock and confusion. "You're lucky to have somepony like him, AJ."

"W-Wait, ya think we're...dating!?" Applejack exclaimed.

"Well, you said Sora was part of your family..." Sora and Applejack looked at each other, then burst out laughing, to Rara's confusion.

"N-No, no no no!" Sora said after catching his breath. "I'm already in a relationship with someone! It would be weird if I ever thought of making out with my honorary sister!"

"'Honorary sister'?" Rara asked with a raised brow.

"Sora's like another brother to me!" Applejack corrected, snorting a little as she tried to compose herself. "He's datin' Kairi. The pink unicorn mare who helped catch your old manager in the act earlier today? He's had a crush on her for years and pined for her since they were foals, even sacrificin' himself to save her from certain peril. Practically gave his heart for her and everythin'."

"...Oh. Sorry, I just assumed you two were going out because you had so much chemistry when you two were together." Rara giggled in embarrassment, thankful the topic didn't make things awkward for them as they had laughed it off. Both mares finished their ice cream as the trio talked a bit more before Rara began feeling tired. "Well, I'm really exhausted. I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"Same here," Sora agreed. "Applejack and I have a lot of farmwork tomorrow morning, and we have to get up bright and early. I'm just glad I'm nowhere near Apple Bloom since she wakes me up like an alarm clock...I kinda miss that nowadays, though."

"She sure does miss that, too, Sora," Applejack said, both mares laughing at the silly antics the young Apple sibling does to wake Sora up. "Ah don't think we'll see each other in the mornin'. You're goin' back to Manehattan, right?"

"Yeah. I'll try going solo with my future concerts until I find an honest manager who doesn't change who I really am," Rara said. "And I'll be sure to come by Ponyville again when I have free time. Maybe even give you and your friends backstage passes to some of my concerts?"

"Good luck with that if we're in the middle of saving Equestria from some evil overlord," Sora said. "It's like a regular thing that happens to us where some kind of disaster happens."

They soon said good night to each other, Sora and Applejack exiting the guest room to let Rara get some rest, the stallion making his way to his room where Kairi waited for him and the earth pony heading back to Sweet Apple Acres to rest in her bed.


	119. The Cutie Re-Mark Part 1

Several days after the Helping Hooves Music Festival, Twilight was given a message from Celestia to appear in Canterlot to give a little speech to the students at Celestia's School of Magic to teach them the values of friendship and how magical it can be. She wasn't scheduled to begin later in the afternoon, but she took the classroom she would be in to practice her speech in front of the podium.

"If somepony had told me when I was a blank flank that one day I'd give a speech to a class at Celestia's School of Magic, I wouldn't have believed it, but..." Twilight paused, already forgetting what came next in her practice speech. She looked down and shuffled her cue cards to regain her train of thought. "I hope that I have been up to the task, because I can tell that all of you are and that the future of Equestrian magic is in good hooves."

Sitting in the seats meant for the students were Riku and Spike, both of them being dragged along to help settle the alicorn's nerves. Spike applauded, though both boys were incredibly bored as they sat through Twilight's speech.

"Wow. That was...impressive," Spike said. "Even better than the last eleven times..."

"Eh, I don't know, Spike," Twilight said with uncertainty. "I'd like to be able to get through the whole speech without looking at the cards."

"That's what cue cards are supposed to be for in a speech, Twilight," Riku said. "Can't expect a speech to go perfectly without any mistakes or pauses."

"She's probably still nervous about giving this speech to a bunch of magical students," Spike said.

"I'm not nervous," Twilight denied. "But I do need to set a good example, especially for magic students. That's why this speech has to be..."

She waited for them to finish her statement, both pegasus and baby dragon sighing in defeat. "Perfect?"

"Exactly. Let's go through it one more time." Twilight cleared her throat and began her speech from the beginning once again, only to be interrupted as a voice rang out from hers and Riku's enchanted earpieces.

"Twilight, Riku, we're picking up some Heartless activity near Canterlot,"Aqua said."Thankfully, nowhere in the city, but around the base of the mountain. Best to take care of it before things get worse."

Finally finding something to do after hearing the same speech over and over, Riku answered the Keyblade Master. "I'll take care of it. Twilight's got a little meeting with the future magical unicorns in Equestria to teach them the importance of friendship."

"You're not saying that because you want to get out of hearing my perfect speech, are you?" Twilight questioned.

"What? No!" Riku exclaimed. "Why would I do that!?" The alicorn raised a brow in skepticism, the stallion's nervous grin telling her that he wanted to get out now than suffer another few minutes of her speech. Riku sighed in defeat, no longer trying to feign innocence. "Ok, maybe a little. But your speech is fine, regardless of the pauses and card reading...Isn't that good enough as an A- performance?"

"I'd prefer having an A performance," Twilight corrected. "But, seeing how I've made you suffer enough, you can take care of the Heartless."

"Hey, can I go with Riku?" Spike asked. "I've suffered enough, too!"

"Sorry, Spike, but somepony needs to stay behind to help with my presentation, and you're not able to protect yourself from the Heartless." The dragon groaned, slumping in his seat as he had to overhear the speech several more times.

Riku leapt out of his, gliding down to Twilight and gave her a kiss on the muzzle. "Not sure what I'll encounter, but I'll see you back in Ponyville. And remember: cue cards are your friends," he said, waving the cards in front of the alicorn's face.

"I'm not going to use them," Twilight said defiantly. "In fact, if I do use them once, I'll do whatever you want."

"Alright, deal," Riku said, sealing their wager with a kiss on the lips before he headed out.

Once he left, Twilight got back to practicing her speech once again, making Spike groan as he felt like he was dying from boredom.

Magic students began making their way into the classroomTwilight was in to hear her speech, many of them excited to hear from the alicorn princess who was a prodigy in magic and a former student of Princess Celestia and her school. Her speech went off strong as she discussed the topic of magic and how much she favored it above many other subjects she enjoyed during her studies. A projector showed several slides she had prepared for her presentation, moving onto the values of cutie mark magic in her speech, the first one showing three overlapped circles with the CMC's faces in each circle, the unique images from their shield cutie marks between each other in two of them with the shield in the center where they were connected, symbolizing their bond as best friends upon getting their cutie marks at the same time.

"Obviously, the long term effects of the simultaneous acquisition of cutie marks has yet to be determined, but..." Twilight waited for Spike to move onto the next slide, but the baby dragon had dozed off after hearing this speech far too many times to care. "Ahem. Next slide, please." Sitting beside the slumbering dragon was Moon Dancer, who was also interested to hear about Twilight's studies in friendship after making amends with her. She looked over at Spike, gently nudging him awake, startling him as he scrambled to continue with the slideshow. At first, Spike accidentally showed a picture of himself lounging on a beach, then got the right picture of the Mane Six and Sora together, Twilight without her alicorn wings as they posed in the middle of Ponyville. "I can speak from my own experience that the power of Cutie Mark Magic is very real, and in the instance of my friends and I, it can be traced back to a single event!

"Without Rainbow Dash's race to defend Fluttershy's honor-" The next slide was segmented into several ones, all of them with a circle of rainbow in the center as it started with a filly Rainbow Dash racing through the sky. "-this rainboom wouldn't have happened." The next slides after added more to the missing segments, depicting what had happened to the rest of Twilight's friends, including herself, when they got their cutie marks during Rainbow's sonic rainboom. "Fluttershy might never have discovered her love of animals. Applejack might not have realized that she belonged on her farm. And Pinkie Pie might never have decided to leave hers. It must be hard to imagine Rarity without her sense of fabulousness. But it's even harder to fathom what my life would be like. Without this rainboom, I might not have gotten into magic school. Celestia wouldn't have taken me on as her pupil or sent me to Ponyville to meet my friends. And the most powerful thing about Cutie Mark Magic that I found is the connection I share with them." Twilight then noticed a pony's hoof wave in the stands to get her attention. "Yes?"

"What about Sora?" the pony asked. "Isn't he important in that sonic rainboom thing too? He helped you and your other friends in saving Equestria multiple times as well."

Some of the other students mumbled their agreements out of curiosity. "Well...that is a good question," Twilight responded, wishing she had a slide for Sora, knowing he had never witnessed the sonic rainboom before the Young Flier's Competition a few years ago. "I don't believe Sora had told me if he ever witnessed it as a colt, but regardless, he's just as important as the six of us. I guess, in some way, he has a connection with us, even if he didn't get a cutie mark around the same time we all did. There may be six Elements of Harmony, but he's been like a seventh optional Element with his unique magic and skills."

Many of the students were satisfied with the answer, even if Twilight had come up with it on the spot. If she were being truthful, no one would probably believe her if she said he's actually a human from another world who came here to keep their world safe from the darkness that is now threatening their world after so many years.As she tried to continue on with her speech, she paused when she thought she saw someone in the stands she hadn't seen in a long time. She caught a glance of Starlight Glimmer, sitting there and hearing her presentation with an evil grin on her muzzle after hearing about the sonic rainboom and all of them being connected by it. She stammered and rubbed her eyes, then looked back to where Starlight sat, but the unicorn was no longer there. She had no idea if she was imagining things or if the nervous stress was getting to her, suddenly losing her train of thought in her speech that needed to keep going.

She gave in and looked at her cue cards, owing Riku as she lost the bet since teaching these ponies was more important at the moment. "But, umm...the real question about...Cutie Mark Magic is...who it seems to affect," Twilight continued, occasionally glancing at the spot where the former cultist leader was.

Despite the setback with being distracted by Starlight Glimmer, the rest of Twilight's magic lesson had gone smoothly. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen on the train ride back to Ponyville. She told Spike about why she was so worried when he noticed her expression as soon as they disembarked.

"Starlight Glimmer was there?" Spike questioned.

"I was sure I saw her," she said. "But when I looked back at her, she was gone...We haven't heard anything from her ever since we stopped her cutie mark stealing, and I'm afraid to know what she has planned."

"Apparently nothing good," Spike said. "She didn't sound all that happy after you stopped her."

"Forcing everypony in that town to have the same cutie mark was not right, and stealing ours against our will was just as worse," Twilight stated.

"Hey, Twilight!" Sora called out, hovering down beside the worried alicorn. "So, how'd the speech go? You impress everyone or bored them to death?"

"It went...ok," Twilight muttered.

"Twilight said she thought she spotted Starlight Glimmer with the rest of the students," Spike said.

"Seriously? About time she finally showed herself after all this time hiding," Sora growled. He looked around, but didn't see Riku around with her. "Hey, where's Riku? Wasn't he with you guys?"

"Aqua contacted us and said there was some Heartless activity at the base of the mountain back in Canterlot," Twilight said. "He hasn't come back yet?"

"No...? But I was in the throne room earlier," Sora said, crossing his forelegs across his chest as he thought curiously. "I didn't see any Heartless showing up around Canterlot today...And this was before your presentation, right?"

"...Right..." Twilight began to grow anxious, worrying about Riku's safety. "You don't think-?"

"Riku's not going to die that easily, Twilight," Sora reassured. He raised a hoof to his ear to contact his missing friend. "Hey, Riku, your getting your girlfriend all worried. You doing alright where you're at?" There was no response, or even a retort as they waited for a moment. "Riku...? Helloooooo?...Huh. Odd."

"Oh no! It must have been too difficult for him to face alone!" Twilight panicked, only for Sora to grab her shoulders.

"Easy, Twilight. He's probably staying quiet so he doesn't get jumped on, or he's in the middle of a fight and can't respond right away," he quickly said. "Let's just go to the castle and check on his location on the map. Don't have a panic attack."

Twilight took in a deep breath to calm herself, overthinking things and stressing out about too much today. "Well, if it's ok with you guys, I think I need myself some fresh air after the practicing and the actual speech today," Spike said. "I'll see you guys later."

Spike wandered off, heading down toward Sugarcube Corner to get himself something to munch on and enjoy the sunny afternoon. Sora and Twilight made their way to the castle, making sure that Riku was still fine and in no danger and to verify if there were Heartless that had appeared near Canterlot.

"Maybe you need a bit of a break," Sora suggested. "Every time you get so stressed out, you make up so many crazy scenarios that the possibilities are more improbable than a scientific equation."

"Do I really do that?" Twilight asked.

"Need I remind you of what happened when you freaked out over a late friendship report to Celestia and practically lost your marbles?" Twilight groaned, that memory never going to fade from existence as she stressed about what she misheard from her former mentor.

"Please don't," she begged. "But, maybe you're right. Riku's fine on his own. When he comes back, I'll ask him if he can give me a massage. I mean, it would be silly if Starlight found some way to get revenge on us after all this time."

They opened the throne room doors, but while Twilight was distracted by the thought of some relaxing alone time with Riku, Sora gasped in shock at what was inside. "Or maybe you're not far from the truth!"

He summoned his Keybladeand crouched in his battle stance as Starlight was actually sitting in the throne room, her hind legs propped up on the Cutie Map as she sat in Fluttershy's throne. She ignored Sora's throne appearing upon his entrance, Twilight letting out a startled yelp at her somehow managing to sneak into her castle, past their friends who were either inside or out in town, and smirking at them with the intent on getting her vengeance on them.

"Hello, Sora, Twilight," Starlight greeted.

Her horn lit up as she levitated an old scroll from behind the map, shooting a beam into it with a sadistic grin as it floated up in the air. Magic swirled around the opened scroll, then shot down on the table as it revealed the map of Equestria by Starlight's magic.

"What are you doing, Starlight!?" Sora demanded, Twilight calling her Keyblade as well as they slowly approached the table with caution.

Starlight laughed maniacally as the spell she cast was successful. "I'd tell you, but that would ruin the surprise!" She then lowered the scroll and crumpled it up into a ball. "Won't be needing that anymore!" she said and threw it at them.

She laughed again as a strange aura fell upon the map. Twilight tried to retaliate by firing a magic beam at it, but her magic bounced off the strange barrier. It soon disappeared as a portal appeared above the map, the sound of ticking clocks echoing as it opened up and began sucking anything within the mouth's vicinity. Sora and Twilight backed away before they got sucked in, but Starlight stayed, enshrouding herself with her magic and levitated herself toward it. With a last look of manic glee, the unicorn flew up into the portal, which disappeared in a flash of light as it closed up. Confused, Sora and Twilight looked up at the ceiling.

"Where did she go?" Twilight questioned. "And what did she do?"

"I don't know..." While Twilight looked down at the map, more concerned with what Starlight did than Riku's location around Canterlot, Sora found the scroll Starlight crumpled up. "What kind of spell was on that thing?"

The alicorn turned around, gasping in shock as she sensed lingering magic within the scroll. "Wait, Sora, don't touch-!"

She was too late to stop him as he picked up the scroll in his hoof, immediately reacting to his touch as it brought back that strange portal Starlight had summoned. The pull was even stronger this time, as if intending to suck Sora and Twilight inside it this time. Both ponies struggled to stay grounded, but they were whisked off their hooves as they screamed, flailing wildly as they were flung away to wherever it took them and disappeared without a trace.

Pinkie soon walked into the throne room, pushing a cart with a big cake for some odd reason. She found no one in sight, actually expecting a new face that came to Ponyville thanks to her Pinkie Sense. Ventus noticed her as he walked past, wondering what the cake was for.

"Hey, Pinkie, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought there was a new pony in Ponyville I was supposed to greet right here in this castle, but they're not here...Oh well." Pinkie shrugged, then scarfed the entire welcome cake whole in one gulp.

She wheeled the cart out, leaving a confused Ventus. "Could have saved me some cake, at least..." He looked back in the throne room, surprised to see Sora's throne was here, but there was no sign of him or his Keyblade laying around. "What the...?...Uhh, Sora? You hiding in here?"

Hearing no response, he left to find Aqua to see if she can figure out this strange phenomenon, although Pinkie expecting a new visitor in town was also a cause for concern as to who it was as well.

Sora and Twilight fell through the green, shifting void that sucked them in, both of them holding onto each other to keep from getting separated. "Sora, what's going on!?" Twilight asked as Sora clung onto the scroll tightly, no longer in its rolled up ball state as it seemed to carry them past the illusions of sand timers, clocks, and echoing ticking sounds.

"I have no idea!" he exclaimed.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the portal to finally come to an end, spitting the duo out high in the sky, quickly disappearing as fast as it appeared. They both flared open their wings and slowed to a hover, lowering down onto a runway resting on top of a long stretch of clouds. Around them was what appeared to be a flight camp, other pegasi in the area not even paying attention to the strange wormhole that appeared above them or the two ponies who went into a freefall after getting spat out by it.

"Is this...Cloudsdale?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"I think so," Sora said. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that this part of Cloudsdale seemed very familiar to him, but he couldn't put his hoof on what it was. "Ok, Starlight's up to something, but why would she teleport herself to Cloudsdale when she's a uni-" Both ponies were unaware of a small blue blur with a rainbow trail flying toward them, nearly smacking Sora upside the back of the head as he ducked on instinct. "Darn it, Rainbow Dash! Quit trying to-!" He balked when he noticed just how small the pegasus was. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaa...???"

"Does Rainbow Dash look...a bit too young?" Twilight asked.

They watched the filly fly around until she looked down in another part of the camp. She flew down before a filly Fluttershy and colt Hoops and Dumbbell to defend her friend from the two bullies who teased them. Just from their distance from them alone, they didn't see their cutie marks, which made Sora tense up as he now realized what happened.

"Uhh, Twi? I think I know where we are...and when," he uttered.

"What? 'When'?" Twilight questioned.

"Whatever spell Starlight used, she transported us through time, back to when Rainbow Dash performed her sonic rainboom for the first time," he explained.

"That's impossible," Twilight said. "Star Swirl the Bearded was the only pony in all of Equestria who was able to do that, and the spell took him back by a week at most!"

"I know that, but Xehanort had also manipulated time before, we can temporarily stop Heartless with time magic to kill them off quickly, and I have a spell that can warp me forward and back in time, but I don't know the limits to how far I can go with it," Sora said. "I didn't want to test it further after using it to give you a message to myself so I don't end up creating some sort of paradox because Young Xehanort already ran that risk while trying to recreate those thirteen seeds of darkness. With me being one of them after Riku and I got tricked in the dream worlds."

"But how could Starlight do more than the greatest wizard in all of Equestria?" Twilight pondered in confusion.

They both knew Starlight had a lot more magical power than she had back in Our Town, and she could do a whole lot more damage with the wrong spells caught in her hooves. Sora remembered the scroll she had earlier, which he dropped by accident when they landed on the runway. He picked it up and read what was on it, ignoring the magical algorithms that flew over his head as he saw the specific spell she used.

"Uhh, with a modified version of Star Swirl's spell?" Sora asked, turning the page over for the alicorn to see.

The moment she looked at the scroll, her jaw dropped in shock at the complex algorithms that outdid Star Swirl's time travel spell. "Oh no. With this enhanced spell, it's possible for any unicorn strong enough to cast it to travel at any point in time."

"And she's going to try to change the future if she messes with anything in this time," Sora quickly said. "We need to find Starlight Glimmer and bring her back to the present by force." Twilight nodded in agreement as they both moved out, Sora stuffing Star Swirl's spell in his pouch for safekeeping. They flew off to where the obstacle course Rainbow would race her bullies to defend Fluttershy, the race just about to start as foals gathered at the starting line to watch, Fluttershy holding onto the flag to begin the race. The lanky pegasus filly waved it, the trio of racers dashing past her, sending the poor filly spinning out of control and off the cloud to the ground. Twilight tried to save her, but Sora grabbed her, keeping her still on the cloud they hid on. "No, don't. As much as I want to do the same thing, Twilight, this has to happen. The flock of butterflies will catch her."

"Actually, a large group of butterflies is called a 'kaleidoscope', but most ponies call it a swarm or-" Sora quickly pressed his hoof against Twilight's muzzle, silencing her mini-lecture.

"Not the time to be learning stuff," he hissed. "We need to hurry up to Rainbow Dash and those colts before Starlight finds them."

While trying to figure out where the trio of pegasi were racing around, Starlight was way ahead of them as she hid in the right spot in a cloud, floating up in her levitational aura as Rainbow and Hoops passed her. "Aw, sorry about this," Starlight said sarcastically.

Rainbow began diving down at a sharp angle, a cone of air beginning to form around her as she was about to unleash the sonic rainboom for the first time. Starlight, however, wasn't going to allow that, shooting a beam of magic at the filly. It made contact with her faster than she could fly, stopping her just before the sonic rainboom was about to happen, keeping her body still as she looked around in confusion.

"Hey! What gives!?" filly Rainbow Dash asked aloud, helplessly watching colt Hoops pass by her and win the race.

Down on the ground beneath the Junior Speedsters Flight Camp, Fluttershy was enjoying her time with all the wonders the ground had far below the clouds. Unfortunately, it was short-lived as the critters dispersed and went back to their daily lives, even the butterflies that had saved her from her fall she was thankful for. She felt like there was supposed to be something more with all the wonders nature from the ground had to offer her, feeling disappointed as it never came to her.

Elsewhere in Manehattan, Applejack looked out on the horizon in her Aunt and Uncle Orange's condo to see nothing but buildings and the sound of loud noises. She wanted to try to make it as a city pony after feeling bored with life on a farm, but now she wondered if she was making the right choice or a big mistake. She had expected some kind of sign showing her the way back home, to be at home with her family, but nothing came. The filly sighed sadly, closing the curtains to her new bedroom as fate told her she was destined to stay in the city and needed to get used to living this new life while missing her big brother, Granny Smith, and her little sister. She wished her parents were still here, telling her her choice was a bad idea and deserved to be punished for running away from home, tears welling up in her eyes as she curled up in a ball in her new bed.

Down on the rock farm, Pinkie was busy moving rocks for the harvest, doing the same old routine her sisters and parents do day after day. After moving the last one, she let out a sigh and wiped her brow. She looked up at the dreary gray sky, almost expecting the clouds to be blown away by a large explosion of bright colors and let some sun shine in. Unfortunately, the day was going to continue being boring and dreary, disappointing the filly to the point of being emotionless, but that went to her big sister Maud. She wished there was some fun to be had on a rock farm, but she lost that hope as nothing fun ever happens on a rock farm.

Rarity had followed her horn after it surged out of control, more likely dragging her against her will from her house and out to this quarry where it lead her to this giant boulder. She was appalled that her magic made her believe a rock would be her destiny and not a fashion artist like she wanted, and without anything that makes her costumes shine for the play, she probably wouldn't even make it in the fashion industry. Grunting in frustration, she marched off down the hill, ignoring the sound of the rock falling over the cliff and crashing to the ground below, revealing the gems inside that could have given her some inspiration for that extra sparkle in her designs.

Filly Twilight in Canterlot continued struggling to light up her horn and use magic to hatch the dragon egg that would give birth to Spike. Her straining only lead to a small sprinkle of magic to bounce off her horn and onto the purple egg with darker purple spots, with no results. The ponies inspecting her magical feats seemed disappointed after several minutes of failing, all her efforts studying magic were for nothing as she wasted everyone's time: the judges, her parents', even her own. Night Light and Twilight Velvet were sad to see their daughter so disappointed that she couldn't do it, even after all the practice she's done.

"Oh, honey, don't worry," Twilight Velvet cooed, hugging the depressed unicorn filly as they left the classroom. "You can try again next time. You probably just got nervous."

"Yeah, nerves always get the best of us in stressful situations," Night Light added. "But now that you know what to expect, you can give it your all next time."

"It won't matter," Twilight muttered miserably. "Princess Celestia won't even let me be her pupil when they show her my failed results..."

Squirming out of her mother's hooves, the depressed filly slowly trudged through the halls of the school she won't attend. As she rounded the corner, she accidentally bumped into the tall alicorn princess as she decided to make a surprise visit to her future pupil.

"Oh, well, hello there," Celestia greeted. "Have you come to take part in my school for magically gifted unicorns?"

Twilight teared up and began crying, running around the princess and back home to hide, unable to face Celestia when she hears of her failure in the entrance exam. "Twilight, sweetie!" Velvet called out, chasing after her daughter.

"Sorry, Your Highness," Night Light apologized as he hurried after his wife and daughter. "Our filly's...had a bit of a rough day today!"

Celestia watched Twilight's parents chasing after her, utterly confused and bewildered by the filly's reaction to her question. Curious, she approached the judges exiting the classroom where they had the entrance exam for her, pushing the unhatched dragon egg with them.

"What happened?" Celestia asked.

"The little filly who took her entrance exam for your school, Highness, didn't quite make the cut," one of the stallions said, hovering the results sheet up to the princess.

She looked over their rulings, completely shocked as she swore that Twilight would have been the perfect student to take in. Celestia was frustrated, her stoic and calm demeanor cracking as she glared at the piece of paper with the judges' signatures, worrying the four ponies as they never once saw her get this mad since they first saw her as children.

"How is this possible?"she whispered to herself."I know she has such incredible magic inside of her when I saw her at the Summer Sun Celebration this year...She was eager, she had the determination to learn, and she could help save...her..."Celestia took in a deep breath through her nose, letting out a heavy sigh as her anger ebbed into sadness. She gave the report back to the judges, confusing them with her sudden mood swings as she walked back down the hall. "She had such potential...I don't think I have any other choice in the next decade to come..."

Rainbow Dash continued struggling to move, still locked in place by Starlight's magic. Sora and Twilight were too late to stop her as they found the pegasus filly bound by the unicorn's blue aura.

"Starlight!" Sora shouted, calling his Keyblade and flew toward her, Twilight following behind with her own in her hoof. He swung his Keyblade down on her, but a blade of aura forged from her magic blocked his blade as she turned to face him with a smug grin. "What have you just done!?"

"You two are about to find out," she said.

Before Twilight could jump in and attack Starlight, the portal reappeared above them, sucking the Keyblade wielders in as they didn't expect it while Starlight somehow stayed behind without getting sucked in with them. After a countless moment of flailing through time, they both reached the end, finding the Cutie Map in the distance and landed with a harsh thud beside it. Both ponies let out a groan, failing to stop Starlight as they appeared to have ended up back in the present.

"Ow...At least we didn't land on the map," Sora groaned, stretching out his back with a crack.

Twilight sat up, leaning against the map, both of them unaware of the red and black glow from the geography of the kingdom. "I have no idea why Starlight would change the past, but we'd better figure it out before it's too late."

As Twilight looked at the map, Sora looked around them, his heart dropping in his stomach as the castle was gone, only the map remaining behind. "...I think it really is too late," Sora said. Twilight looked up, noticing the lack of a crystal castle around them, along with the dreary atmosphere of the empty field that once housed it. Not only that, but he could sense a chill in the air, feeling as though they weren't safe and could get ambushed at any moment. "Starlight changed the future. The castle's gone."

"But the map's still here...Sora, let me see Star Swirl's spell Starlight modified." Sora pulled out the scroll and gave it to Twilight, keeping an eye out around them in case they were being watched. The alicorn took a better look at the spell, which was unfortunately perfected from its flaws. "She definitely altered Star Swirl's spell. She used the map to go back in time and changed something in the past. Once it had changed, it brought us back to the present." She then looked down at the map, swallowing the lump in her throat upon realizing just how much the Crystal Empire had taken up most of Equestria. "And I don't like the looks of the map right now."

Sora glanced at the Cutie Map, his jaw dropping at the dark and foreboding landscape where crystals seemed to jut out from a majority of the world. Not only that, but they could also see several black dots all around the kingdom, no doubt being Heartless taking over. There were a few specks of light scattered about, which must have belonged to their friends, but if the future had changed, they had no idea who was helping defend Equestria from darkness. There was some activity coming from Ponyville nearby, but there was a speck darker than the others that was destroying some the Heartless, only with more appearing with each one slain.

"This is not good," Sora said aloud. "But, if the future changed, shouldn't we have disappeared, too? We're practically a paradox at this point."

"I don't know, but we need to find our friends," Twilight said, placing the scroll back in Sora's pouch. "They're all in danger."

Taking caution to the wind, Sora and Twilight began making their way to Ponyville. Just as they reached the outskirts of town, they could see all the buildings were in disrepair, some of them filled with holes someone, or something, smashed into, and they could feel the dread in the air. They heard a pony scream and ran toward them, which happened to be Lyra, panting heavily as she fled for her life.

"H-Help! Somepony help me!" she cried out. "They're gonna-GAGH!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, a claw shot up from the groundshe ran toward, piercing straight through her chest and into her heart. Twilight gasped in horror as the dark limb pulled out the unicorn's heart, Lyra gasping in shock with a look of fear before she fell over, her body disappearing in a burst of light. Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade, prepared to face the seemingly endless Heartless that have appeared in this alternate timeline of Equestria. The rest of the limb's body climbed up from the shadows, surprising the Keyblade wielders as it was an equine Shadow clutching Lyra's heart.

"O-Oh my goodness," Twilight mumbled, feeling sick to her stomach as she witnessed a Heartless actually take a pony's heart for the first time. "I-Is this...what it looks like...when they kill somepony?"

"Pretty much," Sora said. They both watched the heart suddenly get shrouded in a dark aura, consumed by darkness until it transformed into a unicorn Heartless. Its horn was crooked and colored red, a Heartless emblem resting on a dark chest plate it wore, along with a pair of red grieves on its legs. It had no mane or tail, or even a mouth, though its eyes were just as piercing as the smaller Shadow Pony's. Soon, more Heartless appeared around them as the first two spotted them, sensing the Keyblade and instincts commanding them to kill the bane that would destroy them: more unicorns, though some with different colored horns and grieves in blue, yellow, green, and purple, pegasi Heartless that twitched sporadically with sharp wings, their emblems shown on the battle helmets they wore, and bulky earth pony Heartless as muscular as Big Macintosh, only with massive forelegs and full body armor protecting everything but their backs, where their emblems are located. "I don't think Ponyville's no longer safe. Twilight, you ready to fight?"

Twilight didn't respond, or move, too frozen in fear at witnessing somepony she knew dying so suddenly. She held a hoof over her heart, clutching her chest, fearing the same thing would have happened to everyone else she knew and loved. The Dark Pegasi lunged at them, brandishing their wings as they used them as weapons. With the only one aware of his surroundings, Sora cast Reflectga around him and Twilight, the barrier protecting them as all the pegasi Heartless struck them at once. The spell bounced the damage back into a powerful shockwave, sending the Dark Pegasi flying back as they were slain, their hearts flying up into the sky as they were released.

"Twilight, snap out of it!" Sora yelled, slapping the alicorn in the face to make her come to her senses. "It's fight or die right now! And I know I can't keep protecting you forever!"

Snapped from her thoughts, Twilight shook her head, knowing Sora was right. She would have to mourn later for her losses and focus on trying to stop Starlight while figuring out what happened in this timeline. Summoning her Keyblade, she tapped into the Element of Magic, unleashing a wide barrage of powerful spells on the Heartless. Most of the Shadow Ponies were easily destroyed by the onslaught of Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder spells combined into a maelstrom of elemental magic, but the Iron Ponies and Unicorn Wizards still stood, the unicorns immune to specific spells depending on their color of horn and grieves.

The green Unicorn Wizards' horns began sparking green, casting a green healing aura around their allies, healing any of them that have been injured from Twilight's Trinity Whirlwind. "I thought that would kill them all. I forgot Heartless can be immune to certain spells, right?"

"Right. A good effort, but we can't stay and fight all of them," Sora said. In Ponyville, they could see magic sparking and flaring in the distance as Heartless seemed to congregate in the middle of the square. The darker speck had to be there, and whether it was friend or foe, it was trying to drastically lower the Heartless's numbers. "Let's get going! Cut through the ones that matter and run!"

Twilight nodded as they rushed forward, slashing their way through the weaker Equestrian Heartless as they made a break for the center of Ponyville. The Dark Pegasi zipped ahead of them, trying to cut them off, but Sora's reactions were quicker than their movements, slicing off their wings before stabbing them with one and flinging the other like a throwing star at any others in their way. They avoided spells fired from the Unicorn Wizards, each one firing the element of their color: red for Fire, blue for Blizzard, yellow for Thunder, and purple for Gravity. The Iron Ponies were a much bigger roadblock as their only soft point was their backs, slamming their heavy forelegs down to try to crush the Keyblade wielders in their path. Twilight blocked one of them, enhanced with the Element of Honesty's strength as she let out an exerted grunt, pushing back against the heavier Heartless until she sent it falling on its back. Before it got back up, rolling onto its side to get some leverage, Sora and Twilight thrust their blades together into its back, hearing a low groan of pain from it as they sliced up its spine, the unbearable pain killing the Heartless instantly.

Ignoring the rest of them chasing after them, they saw almost thousands of Heartless meeting up in one area of town, many of them in the center sent flying back as they heard what sounded like an elderly stallion fighting back. "That's right! Keep coming!" the stallion said, his voice gruff and ragged, though not truly from exhaustion as he kept fighting despite being outnumbered.

"Hey, hold on!" Twilight called out. "We'll help you!"

"Get out of here!" the stallion said, several slashes ringing out as more Equestrian Heartless were slain. "You equines can't handle these creatures! Just get out of here!"

"We're not just normal 'equines'!" Sora responded. He then turned to Twilight. "Twi, let's combine our power into a Limit Break!"

"A what?" Twilight asked.

"You remember what Kairi and I did back when the Heartless attacked during the Young Flier's Competition?" Sora reminded the alicorn, bringing back the flashy, yet powerful combination attack the couple performed to her. "Let's see just how mighty our powers are combined." Curious about this herself, Twilight nodded, taking Sora's hoof. She gasped as she felt a sudden surge of power flowed through her as the pegasus unleashed his mana into a Limit Break. "By friendship's light!"

The chains on her Keyblade began to glow as Sora began controlling their power instead of Twilight, a little surprised, but going along with it as her body acted on its own. The first part of their Limit sent the two of them whizzing by the Heartless around them, their Keyblades slashing through them at a hundred swings per millisecond. The instant they reappeared and stopped, the delayed blows suddenly struck, slaying some of the Heartless that were distracted by the stallion in the middle of the circle. Most of them noticed the added help, the Dark Pegasi quickly dive-bombing down on the duo, only for their blades to clash together and form a pink bubble around them. As they struck the shield, it shattered and turned into a giant dragon's head, letting out a roar before chomping down on the attackers and any Heartless caught in its maw, killing all of them in the dragon's teeth instantly.

"Whoa! This feels amazing!" Twilight exclaimed, her body now feeling light as a feather as she felt like bouncing around.

"It's not over yet!" Sora said, somehow appearing behind Twilight as the wielders began playing leapfrog.

While leaping over each other at heights that an earth pony wished they could reach, they swung their blades with a random elemental aura around their weapons, burning, freezing, or shocking anything they hit. Once they landed, they placed a status inducing Mine, continuing their bouncing until they made a random line of them, some Heartless careless enough to run into one while trying to chase them and suffering from confusion, blindness, silence, paralysis, or sleep. Then, they both leapt up high in the air and plummeted back down, slamming their Keyblades down on two Iron Ponies with enough force that matched several tons of weight crashing down on them, breaking through their armor and squishing them into pancakes before they poofed out of existence with their hearts floating away.

"Time for the finale?" Twilight asked.

"Oh yeah. Let's go out with a bang." Magical energy began swirling around them, their Keyblades hovering on their own as they spun faster and faster.

They swiftly moved in a hexagonal pattern, leaving behind a trail of light as points shined a colorful light: red, blue, purple, orange, pink, and fuschia. Their Keyblades returned to them as they both simultaneously jumped in the air, the lights following after them.

"Friendship is magic!" they both shouted, swinging their blades together with a spark of light, causing a bright rainbow light to sweep around them, eradicating a majority of the Heartless around them.

Once the light faded, a fuchsia star matching Twilight's cutie mark shimmered behind the pegasus and alicorn as they floated down, exploding out into the cutie marks of their friends as soon as they touched down before disappearing. Twilight was ecstatic, never feeling such power before her Harmony Links were discovered. They had wiped out hundreds of the Equestrian Heartless that were surrounding the older stallion defending himself, though they only took out half of the massive circle. Some of them were unaware of the wide radius of their Limit Break and continued attacking him, many of them dogpiling the pony as they heard him struggle underneath them.

"He's in trouble!" Twilight exclaimed, running toward the piled up Heartless as she readied a Thunder spell to shock them off.

Before she released it, they heard a roar from the stallion, Twilight jumping back in surprise as dark energy shot out from the ground, slicing through the Heartless and destroying them without mercy. The last of them were slashed off, revealing the stallion underneath as he held a black and gray barbed Keyblade, the teeth in the shape of a demonic wing, along with the guard around the hilt shaped similarly, a demonic goat head as part of the base connecting the hilt and blade, and a strange blue eye with a cat-like iris at the center on top of the blade and on the gray talisman hanging from the gray chain links.

"I thought I told you to get out of here!" he demanded angrily, turning around to face the fools who thought they could fight the Heartless. Before he could scold them further, he balked in surprise as he saw them with Keyblades. He appeared to be a frail earth pony, wearing a black coat over a white buttoned shirt, two thin black belts around his waist, white gloves over his forelegs and black boots on his hind legs. His eyes were a terrifying yellow like the Heartless', his coat a darkish brown, though whether it came from being dirty from the fighting as he sported several cuts along his clothing and some bruises was unknown, and he was bald, the only sign of hair being the curled, silver goatee. He was slightly hunched over as an elder stallion, but he was stronger than he appeared to be with how he dealt with the ones that piled on him. "...Keyblades?"

"You're a Keyblade wielder, too?" Twilight questioned. She looked at Sora, who was just as shocked as the old stallion was as the two more experienced Keyblade wielders stared at each other. "Sora?...Do you know him?"

Time seemed to slow to a crawl around them as the mysterious Keyblade wielder shook his slightly in disbelief, utterly bewildered seeing Sora. "...That's impossible..."

After examining the stallion's features, his clothing, and his Keyblade, there was no doubt in Sora's mind that this pony was someone he hadn't seen after what happened in the dream worlds where his and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam took place. "...Xehanort???"


	120. The Cutie Re-Mark Part 2

Twilight looked back and forthbetween Sora and the stallion he called Xehanort. She had heard his name from the others many times and only got a small look at a past picture of him as a young teen with Yen Sid and Eraqus in the wizard's tower. Both of them were surprisingly shocked to see each other, Sora from having encountered him in the middle of this Heartless invasion that's already threatening to engulf her home, but Xehanort was shocked to see him here.

"...Wait, this old stallion is Xehanort?" Twilight asked Sora. "The one who caused so much misery to Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, and is responsible for thrusting the worlds in darkness?" Sora didn't respond, clenching his Keyblade tightly in his hoof as he snapped out of his stupor, glaring angrily at the old pony. With a flap of his wings, Sora sped off toward Xehanort with a yell. "Sora!?"

"Xehanort!!!!" he cried out.

Xehanort snapped out of his daze, quickly blocking Sora's Keyblade as he was pushed back by the younger wielder's strength. "What are you doing!?" he demanded angrily.

"What did you do to this world!?" Sora questioned, slashing wildly to end the man who destroyed this timeline's Equestria while Xehanort evaded and blocked the pegasus's oncoming attacks with his blade.

"I didn't do anything!" Xehanort shouted. Their blades clashed again as they pushed each other back, but Xehanort was panting heavily, having exerted so much energy from how long he's been fighting. "Quit fighting me! The Heartless are going to kill us if you keep making me waste away my strength!"

"Maybe that's a good thing!" Sora argued. "You deserve a taste of your own medicine after what you've done to us!"

Too focused on dealing with Xehanort, Sora forgot about the other Heartless that he and Twilight didn't kill with their Limit Break. Dark Pegasi swooped in and smacked Sora in the side, sending him flying back and hitting the ground as they piled on him, trying to stab their razor sharp wings down on his body. Twilight tried to rush in to help, but Xehanort beat her to it, teleporting up to Sora and slashing through the Heartless with ease. Both alicorn and pegasus were confused as the manic villain had saved him, but before Sora could try to retaliate, Xehanort slammed his hoof down on the teen's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"STOPJA!!!!!!" the old stallion shouted, unleashing a massive shockwave in the shape of a clock out and around them. Throughout all of Ponyville, the Heartless caught in the spell were frozen in time as they tried to get the jump on them. While Sora recovered from the near bone-crushing blow to his ribcage, Xehanort leered down at the teen and placed more pressure on his chest. "Quit fighting. I see we both demand answers, but I don't have the energy to quarrel with you when this world's already on the brink of destruction. For now, we have a temporary truce, find someplace to recuperate a little, and finally get some questions out of the way. Without unnecessary fighting."

"W-Why should we?" Sora demanded.

"Because if you didn't notice earlier, the Heartless were trying to kill me as well," Xehanort stated. "I can't control them because something else is. Now, are you going to trust me or not?"

Sora couldn't trust Xehanort as far as he could kill him, and he's already done that twice to his Nobody and Heartless a few years ago. But, for Twilight's sake, he swallowed his pride as they both needed to figure out what happened to this alternate world.

"...Fine," Sora finally said. "But if you so much as stab us in the back-"

"I can't when we need allies in this deadly war we're in," Xehanort interrupted. Grabbing Sora by the collar of his shirt, the old stallion lifted the teen back on his hooves as he clutched his sore chest. "This spell won't last forever. These Heartless have started to grow an immunity to Stop, and I don't know how much time we have left before they move again. Follow me."

Xehanort walked ahead, passing by the frozen Heartless while slashing through some to either kill or heavily damage when the spell ends. Sora and Twilight followed him, needing a momentary breather just from getting here to meet up with the unknown ally who just so happened to be the Keyblade wielders' number one enemy.

"Sora, should we trust him?" Twilight asked. "Heartless attacked him, too, so-"

"I don't want to trust him," Sora interrupted. "I don't care if he helped me a moment ago. After all he's done to me, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ven, and everyone else, I'm not giving him the benefit of the doubt. Ever."

As they passed by the dilapidated buildings, Twilight dreaded the worst case scenario after witnessing Lyra's heart getting taken by the Shadow Pony. "W-Where is everypony?"

"I think you can put two and two together, seeing how we're the only ones left in this town," Xehanort said without a care in the world.

"But Lyra was still here...before..." Twilight choked, unable to get the gruesome image of what happened to the green unicorn out of her head.

Xehanort groaned in what sounded like annoyance. "I told her to stay put until I took care of them, but there were too many and she ran off. She should have listened."

"How can you be so heartless!?" Twilight exclaimed. "Somepony died!"

"Don't bother trying to make him feel guilty," Sora said. "Xehanort only cares about me, myself, and I."

The old stallion let out a laugh as he smirked at the true statement. They soon found themselves out in the desolate wasteland of Sweet Apple Acres, many of the trees hacked down from claws or oversized hammer arms as the orchard looked like a deadly battlefield. The farmhouse was in shambles, but the barn was still up, although a bit run down. Sora was devastated, seeing the remains of his second home torn apart like this, unsure if the Apple family had survived this ordeal along with the rest of their friends. Once they reached the barn, Xehanort opened the doors, letting the three of them inside before closing it.

"Won't be much of a shelter, but at least this will buy us some time before they know where we're hiding," Xehanort said, right before he coughed heavily, his wounds slowly taking its toll on him along with his exhaustion.

"Old age finally catching up to you?" Sora mocked spitefully.

"Shut up," the older stallion grumbled as he walked past the pegasus, sitting beside one of the support beams of the barn and leaned his back against it. "Alright...Let's get on with the questions and answers."

"Then let us start first," Sora said. "What are you doing here in this world?"

"...Saving it," he answered. "Or if you even call it saving when there's no point."

"Horseapples!" Sora swore, Xehanort raising a brow quizzically at the odd cursing. "You're the cause of all these Heartless appearing in Equestria!"

"Did you already forget I was attacked by them!?" Xehanort yelled. "I wasn't in the middle of a training session to my death! I can't even control them since they're under someone else's...and...he's stronger than me..."

"...What?" Sora asked, he and Twilight unable to hear him mumbling his last reason.

"Just move on with the equine's question," Xehanort said, quickly diverting the topic.

"M-My name's Twilight Sparkle," Twilight said, still shaken from what had happened, what they've seen of Ponyville, and meeting the man responsible for all the Keyblade wielders' turmoil and dangerous journeys.

"Just ask your question," Xehanort demanded, Sora pointing his Keyblade at the old stallion with glare, warning him not to push anymore of his buttons.

Twilight swallowed the lump in her throat, dreading to know what had happened when she and Sora were forcefully jumped forward through time. "...What happened to Equestria?"

Xehanort stared at the alicorn for a moment before taking a deep breath, shutting his eyes as he began relaying what had been happening. "It all started with a catastrophic event over a thousand years ago. The two princesses who ruled this world's kingdom, who look just like you, only taller. Celestia and Luna, they were called, and those two were stupid enough to trap a unicorn tyrant with his heart filled with darkness in the shadows, banishing him along with the Crystal Empire."

"We know about that," Sora said. "The two of us were there, along with our friends. We stopped Sombra and saved the Crystal Empire."

Xehanort scoffed. "You were there? When you shouldn't even be here?" Sora growled in annoyance, but Xehanort ignored him and continued. "His name was Sombra, and after a thousand years, the spell those princesses left on him had worn its welcome, freeing him from the darkness as he took control of the Crystal Empire. The artifact that protected the kingdom from the frozen north, the Crystal Heart, was destroyed, shattering the hope and light that came from the crystal ponies that lived there. At first, he began enslaving the ponies into his mindless slaves, but with his power of darkness, he was able to create his own army of Heartless, the same ones who have invaded the rest of this world.

"Upon his return, Celestia requested assistance from Riku and Kairi to help save their world when she contacted an old friend of mine, Yen Sid, through a magic mirror. They volunteered to try to stop him, but Sombra was far too powerful to take on alone." Xehanort pulled out a map of Equestria, the paper slightly torn as the Heartless struck him. He rolled it open, showing several "X" marks across some of the major cities and towns throughout the kingdom. "Sombra's already destroyed most of the civilizations in this world, turning the ponies and other sentient creatures into Heartless. Even as we speak, Riku, Kairi, and even your bumbling friends and His Highness, King Mickey, are still struggling to liberate this world from his darkness."

"And you're here to 'help save' Equestria, huh?" Sora questioned skeptically.

"It's pointless, but I have my reasons why I decided to become allies with your friends. Only temporarily," Xehanort corrected. "From where I hid, I sensed that darkness of Sombra's..." He paused when he saw Sora's face. The pegasus grinned smugly and crossed his forelegs across his chest, making the old stallion growl in frustration. "...Alright, fine! If you really want to hear me say it, Sombra's darkness is far stronger than my own, and I don't want him to discover the ability to transport through other worlds through portals of darkness and even discover and take Kingdom Hearts for himself! Are you happy, you brat!?"

"No, but that feels amazing hearing you admit you're scared of Sombra," Sora mocked.

Xehanort let out an irritated grunt, rubbing his bald head as he continued his tale. "Anyways, his power far exceeds my own, and I tried to stop him myself like a fool and ran when I realized I couldn't win. I still don't understand why I'm still here when this is all a lost cause. This world is doomed, regardless, but your friends still think there's hope that they'll win. Too bad most of that hope had died before this started."

"What about our friends?" Twilight asked. "My family. The princesses...Are they...?" Xehanort remained silent, slowly shaking his head.

"Thousands and thousands of hearts had been taken, even IF we tried our hardest to save them. So, to answer that, there were no survivors. Not even the rulers of this world stood a chance." Tears welled up in Twilight's eyes, unable to bear the thought that her family, their friends, and even her mentor and younger sister had perished in this dark war. She sobbed, to Xehanort's annoyance as he rolled his eyes, burying her face in Sora's shoulder as he draped around her to comfort her. "As upsetting as it is for your losses, I'd like to move on to my question."

Sora leered at Xehanort, unable to believe he wanted to get some answers when Twilight was having a traumatic moment. He figured he must have been born a Heartless if he doesn't even bat an eye at a crying pony.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"...Why are you still alive?" Xehanort asked, catching Sora and Twilight off guard as the alicorn looked at Xehanort with confused, teary eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sora asked. "Is that supposed to be some kind of threat coming from you?"

"I'm being serious," Xehanort said. "You're not supposed to be alive."

"Well, I'm still standing, so make some sense before I finally end you like I should have with Ansem and Xemnas!" Sora threatened as he approached the stallion, pressing his Keyblade against Xehanort's neck.

Xehanort remained stoic as he stared at Sora's enraged glare, calmly pushing the Keyblade away from him. "Alright. If you don't believe me, then tell me what you know. Do you recall what happened at the end of your Mark of Mastery exam?"

"Yes. Clearly," Sora said. "Riku and I tried to wake up the sleeping worlds as part of our exam, but your younger self tricked the two of us to getting closer to you and make one of us your thirteenth seed of darkness. I was the unfortunate target and fell for your trap, but Riku came to save me, along with King Mickey and Lea, killed Young Xehanort, and saved me yet again as a Nightmare tried to consume me while I was still deep asleep. Riku became a Keyblade Master, I continued to train for the next exam, and I know about this world more than you because I was sent here to not only get stronger, but also protect it from darkness and the threats that lived in Equestria."

Xehanort processed Sora's explanation, chuckling coldly as he shook his head, which only irritated Sora more. "Is that what you think happened?"

"That's exactly what happened!" Sora exclaimed. "Quit beating around the bush and tell us what you're not telling!"

"...Alright, if that's what you want to know." Xehanort paused, enjoying the frustration on the teen's face while Twilight wondered what was different with Sora's version of his Mark of Mastery exam. "...After your Mark of Mastery exam, from what Riku had told me after I witnessed him, Mickey, and Lea interrupt us...The Nightmare managed to crack through what tried to protect you from its corruption...and you died by your best friend's blade."

Twilight gasped in shock at the alternate result of what had changed not just in Equestria, but in Sora's life as well. Sora, however, wasn't buying it, growling furiously and punched Xehanort in the face hard with a yell, sending the old stallion falling to the ground.

"You lying bastard!" Sora exclaimed. He pounced Xehanort and grabbed the collar of his jacket, picking him up and slamming his back into a wooden beam. "Riku would never kill me! He saved my life! How the hell do you think I'm still standing!?"

Xehanort chuckled, rubbing his sore jaw as he stared at Sora, refusing to retaliate and strike the pegasus back. "That's what I'd like to know."

"Sora, stop!" Twilight shouted, grabbing Sora and pulling him away from Xehanort. "Isn't he already beaten enough!?"

"You're going to take his side!?" Sora questioned. "He's the enemy, Twilight! He's not a frail old man! He's a monster!"

"Then why did he bother saving us from those Heartless out there if he didn't care!?" Twilight argued.

"To be fair, I didn't care about your safety," Xehanort pointed out. "I needed answers, and I'm still expecting some more."

Sora growled, wanting to punch him again or thrust his Keyblade straight through the dark heart inside of the stallion's chest, but Twilight dragged him away forcefully with her magic. Once on the other side of the barn, Twilight kept the pegasus in place to try to talk to him about something she shouldn't do, but if they needed more answers, they would have to risk it.

"Sora, we have to tell him the truth," Twilight said. "This clearly isn't how things are supposed to be...and...you aren't supposed to be...gone."

"Don't listen to him!" Sora hissed. "I'm not believing anything he says. There's no way I died by Riku's hand when the Nightmares tried to corrupt me."

"But we need some kind of explanation as to why everything has changed and Sombra's still alive," Twilight reasoned. "Besides, like it or not, he's the only one we can talk to, and he does have some knowledge with time travel, right?"

Sora grumbled, pouting like a little kid. He didn't want anything to do with Xehanort, but there was no other choice, and Riku and Kairi could be in any other parts of Equestria where the lights were from the Cutie Map. He let out a frustrated sigh, giving in to Twilight's plan.

"Fine. But if he doesn't give us straight answers, I'm refusing to believe everything he says." Twilight approached the old stallion after gaining Sora's approval, to some extent.

"Xehanort, I don't know if you'll believe us, but there's a reason why we're a bit confused by what's been going on and what we actually know," Twilight said.

"I'm talking to the boy who should have been dead and a pony with the ability to wield a Keyblade," Xehanort stated. "I'll believe anything after fighting these Heartless for several months without any rest."

"Well...It all started back in my castle, where somepony by the name of Starlight Glimmer broke in, waited for me and Sora in the throne room where this magical map is located, and sent all three of us back in time," Twilight said. "You haven't happened to have seen her, have you? Light pinkish-purple unicorn? Purple mane with blue highlights?" Xehanort shook his head as the description didn't remind him of any of the ponies he may have seen in this desolate land. "Oh...Anyway, she sent us back to a point in time where Rainbow Dash, a friend of ours, performed the sonic rainboom as a filly. A sonic rainboom is a-"

"Spare the lecture and continue," Xehanort said, running his hoof over his goatee out of curiosity with what came next.

"...Ok. That sonic rainboom was important because it did two things: one was giving me and my other five friends, Rainbow Dash being one of them, our cutie marks, these marks on our-" Twilight began to explain to Xehanort what a cutie mark was, but the look on his face told her to quit deterring with a mini lesson and keep going. "...Sorry. T-The second thing was uniting us as friends many years later when Nightmare Moon returned. However, Starlight stopped Rainbow Dash, and in doing so, sent Sora and I back through the time portal with the spell she made and back to the present. But, if it makes any sense, the present now isn't the same present that we know before this happened."

Xehanort processed all this as he silently thought. After a moment, the stallion grinned and began to laugh, shaking his head as if the answer had been right under his muzzle.

"What's so funny?" Sora questioned skeptically.

"Now it makes perfect sense," Xehanort said. "This explains everything. You two aren't even supposed to exist...or, is it me who isn't supposed to exist?"

"Quit being cryptic and tell us!" Sora demanded.

Twilight had to hold Sora back as Xehanort relished getting the pegasus riled up. "Have you two ever heard of the butterfly effect?" Twilight nodded her head, reading theories about time travel as an interest in science fiction before discovering it really does exist, but Sora shook his head no. "Well, at least one of you can read."

"You really want to try my patience, don't you?" Sora asked with a leer.

"Well, I did lose the chance of getting my thirteenth seed of darkness before your life came to an end by the Nightmare taking over your heart." Xehanort ignored the death glare the pegasus gave him, calling forth his Keyblade and pointed the sharp blade at the ground. "You know, Sora, if you wanted to kill me, you could have done the deed as soon as we walked in here. Your showing of mercy will eventually be your downfall."

"You're lucky Twilight's here to stop me because she feels sorry for the ENEMY being a frail old man," Sora emphasized.

"I know that, but he's exhausted and it wouldn't be fair to hurt him when he's already injured and tired," Twilight reasoned angrily.

"Nothing in war is remotely fair involved with me, so change your philosophy before Sora brings you down with him," Xehanort said, starting to irritate Twilight a little that he didn't accept her defending him while exhausted. He then began drawing a line across the dirt with his blade as he began his little lecture, mostly to teach Sora. "Now, to start, let's say that this line represents the timeline you two are from." He then drew two points on the line, one on each side of the "timeline". "Between these two points are what you two know of your past timeline...I hope you're taking notes, Sora, because this is going to be on the exam."

"Shut up," Sora growled as Xehanort smirked teasingly.

The stallion then drew another line, connecting it from the early point of the previous one at an angle before drawing it parallel with the other. "However, this timeline up here is the one you're in now, with past events I'm aware of. At this first point, something in the past had been altered from what you recall, thus changing the flow of time and diverting it into an alternate timeline. That one point could have multiple paths that can lead to different outcomes,-" Xehanort drew more lines connecting to that first point, showing the simple example of the alternate timelines that could result in just one change from that one event. "-some resulting the same way, while others would be different. Imagine this as water flowing down a stream. You want to block that water and divert the flow, separating it into going two separate paths, or more. Though they go different directions, time would continue flowing onward toward a different destination. That is the butterfly effect." Looking up from his simplistic diagram of the time theory, he still had one question lingering on his mind. "But, if the timeline had changed, then you two shouldn't exist.

"You're both a paradox and shouldn't be here...Well, at least one of you from what I know," he said as he looked at Sora. "What sort of power was there that managed to keep you two safe from the change in time?"

While Sora mulled over the different changes that could have happened, ignoring the "death" jab at him, Twilight pondered what had kept the two of them around when they really should have faded from existence. It hit her when she realized that the Cutie Map was still there, even though the castle was gone.

"The map," she said. "That's it! The Cutie Map!"

"The what?" Xehanort asked.

"That's right," Sora said after getting what Twilight meant. "The map was still there. It was connected to the Tree of Harmony, which means its power must be keeping us here in order to set the timeline right!"

"Exactly!" Twilight grabbed the modified time traveling spell out from Sora's pouch. "I'll use the spell Starlight created and send us back earlier in time before she arrives! That way, we'll get the jump on her before she even knows we're there!"

"We need to get back to that map before the Heartless move again and stop Star-" Suddenly, all three Keyblade wielders gasped, their fur standing up on end as they felt a dreadful darkness somewhere close by.

"W-What was that?" Twilight asked, her skin crawling as she shuddered in fear.

She and Sora looked at Xehanort, his pupils shrunk as he even seemed frightened by the overwhelming power of darkness. "No...He's here...?" His ears twitched as he looked at where the darkness was coming from, quickly running toward the stunned ponies. "Get down!"

Xehanort pushed Sora and Twilight down to the ground just in time as the barn collapsed from a powerful blast from a dark fireball. The trio covered their heads as the shattered wood from the roof fell on them, most of it burning to cinders in a dark fire. They brushed off the rubble of the destroyed barn, groaning slightly from the heavy wood falling on them as they stood up.

A dark voice suddenly chuckled behind them, quickly turning to face the owner of the voice as he slowly made his way toward them. "Well, well, well, look who we have here." The dark unicorn stallion who returned after a thousand years of banishment in shadows stood before them, Sombra in his royal red cape, silver armor and headpiece, curved red horn, and purple aura around his horn levitating a dark black crystal sword infused with a dark aura. "Hiding away like the coward you are, Xehanort?"

"I'm no coward," Xehanort growled, holding his Keyblade firmly in his hoof.

"Then explain why you fled from me after seeing only a glimpse of my power," Sombra retorted, laughing as he noticed the slight trembling come from the elder stallion. "I can smell your fear from a mile away. Why deny it when you know it's impossible to stay and fight like those other pathetic fools?" He noticed Sora and Twilight, new victims to turn into his Heartless army, only to frown as they wielded Keyblades as well. "More of them...Where did they come from?"

"What did you do to our friends!?" Sora demanded.

Sombra chuckled darkly, running a hoof across his blade. "They stood no chance when I found them. Although...that pink unicorn was troublesome when I sensed her heart." Sora grunted, glaring in rage as he clenched his teeth. "Pure light...I couldn't make a Heartless out of her...but I did keep myself a little souvenir to replace the Crystal Heart."

From underneath his cape, Sombra pulled out a glass container, but what was inside it made Sora's heart drop. Inside it was a heart, but Sora recognized that pure light emitting from the container; it was Kairi's heart. Seeing Sombra smirk as he caught his reaction while holding his lover's heart in his hooves, despite this Kairi not being the one from his timeline, made the pegasus see red. Seething with rage, he gripped his Keyblade tightly in his maw, his teeth threatening to break the hilt.

"No," Sora growled, his muscles tensing as he wanted nothing more than to kill this Sombra, feeling no remorse for this stallion's past. Suddenly, surprising Twilight, and even Xehanort as he felt something he never thought he would expect from the Keyblade wielder, a small aura of darkness began building around him, startling them as his anger fueled his inner darkness he had never unleashed before. "You...You sick, twisted bastard..."

"S-Sora?" Twilight called out, but he didn't listen.

"Oh. Did you know this mare?" Sombra asked, waving the container around teasingly. "Was she somepony special to you?"

Sora growled even more, but before he could lunge at Sombra without thinking of how much darkness he wielded, Xehanort turned around and jabbed the pegasus hard in the chest with the hilt of his Keyblade. He dropped to the ground with a gasp, thankfully distracting him from his anger with pain as the darkness ebbed away. Sombra raised a brow in confusion, only to grunt as Xehanort aimed his Keyblade at the unicorn and fired a quick and powerful Blizzaga spell, trapping him in a block of ice.

"You two get out of here and fix this mess!" Xehanort said. "I'll hold him off as long as I can!"

"K-Kairi-" Sora called out, only to earn a hard slap across his face from his enemy, snapping him to his senses.

"This isn't your world, you idiot. Remember that," Xehanort scolded. "I can't believe I'm giving you advice, but don't let your emotions from your heart cloud your head. As much as I'd love seeing you unleash your darkness, you can't right now." They heard the ice begin to break, Sombra's eyes glowing green as purple mist leaked from them while hearing him let out a low, guttural growl. Twilight helped Sora up on his hooves, Xehanort looking back at them with a worried gaze, not for their lives, but for the sake of the correct timeline. "Now go! Get out of here!"

Twilight nodded, forcefully dragging Sora along with her as the pegasus looked back a moment longer before chasing after her back to the Cutie Map. Sombra broke free from his icy prison with a roar, brushing off the shards of ice from his cape calmly while leering at Xehanort.

"So, you sacrifice yourself to save those two," Sombra said, placing Kairi's heart back underneath his cape. "For somepony who's heart is filled with darkness, you seem to have some light in you."

"I let them escape because those two are going to end this war," Xehanort corrected. "When they succeed, the two of us will cease to exist. So if I'm a hypocrite for being nice, that'll be the only good thing I'll ever do in my lifetime that was actually real, not forced or fake."

Sombra furrowed his brows in anger. "What are they planning to do!?"

"You can find out," Xehanort taunted, smirking at the unicorn despite fearing Sombra's overwhelming power. "Over my dead body!"

Sombra let out a demonic roar, summoning his Heartless army to chase after Sora and Twilight while he rushed Xehanort as a cloud of mist. Xehanort charged forward as well, the unicorn stallion shifting back to his body as both ponies with darkness in their hearts clashed, their movements a blur as their blades lit up with black sparks, teleporting all around the barren orchard of Sweet Apple Acres. Dark crystals shot up from the ground around Xehanort to pierce him, but the old stallion was able to avoid them despite his age, slicing through the shards and unleashing powerful magic spells on the unicorn.

They clashed again and pushed each other back in dominance. Xehanort grunted, still weak from his endless fighting as he was pushed back. Moving his free hoof back, he thrust it forward, sending out a powerful gust of wing out just from his hoof instead of his Keyblade, sending Sombra flying back. As soon as he saw the stallion land, Xehanort lifted his hoof up, raising the earth around Sombra and sent it crashing down on him. The heavy block of earth didn't deter Sombra in the slightest, teleporting in front of Xehanort and slashed him with a flurry of swings from his sword. Grunting in pain, Xehanort tried to teleport away, but Sombra was constantly chasing after him.

"That's right, run away and cower like a little colt, Xehanort!" Sombra shouted, shooting dark crystals at the old Keyblade Master as they headed into town. "You're all talk and no game! Where's that bravado when you faced me before!? Are you afraid of the darkness you claim you're in control of!?"

Xehanort didn't respond, trying to think of a plan while retreating as he blocked the shards of crystals and fired several spells at Sombra to throw him off.

Sora and Twilight reached the plains where the castle used to be, the alicorn holding onto the scroll as she prepared to use the same spell to send them back in the past. "At least this didn't get ruined when the barn was destroyed." There were a few roadblocks with the Heartless Sombra commanded to chase after them, but they took care of them, mostly Sora as he was still mad with what the unicorn stallion had teased him with earlier. They finally reached the map and saw Ponyville, the special black dot that was Xehanort's moving around town as the darker one that was possibly Sombra's, able to hear the explosions from magic spells and clanging steel echo in the distance. Before Twilight could cast the spell, Xehanort's dot suddenly flew out from town and toward the map, where the evil Keyblade Master appeared tumbling across the ground, covered in more cuts, bruises, and nearly falling unconscious. "Xehanort!"

He grunted, struggling to stand up as he used his Keyblade as a crutch. "G-Go...He's...coming..."

"But you're-" Twilight tried to offer help, but Xehanort refused as he shook his head.

"Just go!" he yelled, coughing heavily as he sputtered blood, taking serious internal injuries from his fight.

Sora and Twilight looked out toward town, where they could see Sombra in his mist form flying toward them. With no time to help, Twilight cast the spell on the scroll, activating the map's magic as the time portal appeared above them, quickly sucking up the two Keyblade wielders. Xehanort watched as his vision began growing blurry, the portal disappearing as they left, along with the Cutie Map.

"NO!" Sombra shouted, making it too late as he skid to a halt back in his physical form. He looked around, growling in frustration before turning to Xehanort. "Where did they go!?"

"...Like I said," Xehanort answered. "To end this war."

"They escaped!" Sombra corrected angrily.

"For them. Not for us," Xehanort restated. He coughed again, collapsing on his side as his injuries finally took its toll on him, all while chuckling, even while in pain. "It's all over...I've lost...in this timeline...Maybe in another, I'll succeed."

Sombra growled, looking down at his beaten foe. "What are you talking about?"

"...Time...is a royal pain," Xehanort answered. "So delicate...so easily manipulated...We won't exist for them...because they never belonged here." He took his Keyblade, turning it around and aimed it at his heart. "No point in trying...I know when I've truly lost...You want my darkness...then you can have it."

Xehanort plunged his blade through his chest, letting out a gasp as he used his power to release his heart, admitting defeat to the powerful stallion watching him in shock and confusion. As the Keyblade moved out on its own, Xehanort's heart flew out of his chest, his body disappearing as the dark, glowing heart flew away into the sky. Sombra didn't bother trying to take it and mold Xehanort's darkness into a Heartless for his army, spotting a small speck of light that hid deep in the center of his heart. With no one left to stop him and his world conquest, Sombra took Xehanort's Keyblade as his trophy and teleported away to his castle in the Crystal Empire.

While flying through the time stream, Sora and Twilight reflected on what they had just experienced in their alternate present. Just from that one change, Starlight keeping Rainbow Dash still before she was able to pull off the sonic rainboom, created an apocalyptic Equestria invaded by Heartless when Sombra returned, no one able to stop him with the power of the Crystal Heart as he destroys anyone and anything that dares to stop him. What was worse was that Twilight, for the first time, ever saw Sora this angry, and getting angry enough to let his darkness show. Thankfully, Xehanort had stopped him before it got worse. She noticed he was a bit startled at that, unable to believe he nearly lost himself like that.

"Sora, are you ok?" Twilight asked, greatly concerned for his well-being.

"...I think so," he said, sounding unsure of himself. "...I know it wasn't our world, but..." Sora suddenly felt sick to his stomach, the news of him meeting his end near the end of his and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam and seeing Kairi's contained heart in Sombra's grasp too much for him to take. "If that really did happen..."

"I'm glad it didn't, but I know how you feel," Twilight agreed. "And to hear you died-"

"Xehanort was lying," Sora interjected. "There's no way I could have died...M-Maybe I was in another world, and no one told me about it."

"Why would he lie to us?" Twilight questioned. "He helped us."

"Only to help himself," Sora said. He didn't want to believe he was killed in that alternate timeline, denying the facts Xehanort gave the two of them involving him. He couldn't trust Xehanort, and yet this one had protected him and Twilight while they fled from Sombra. He shook his head, putting away any thoughts of doubting the Keyblade Master and forgetting what they had been through. They finally reached past Cloudsdale again, this time arriving earlier in time before Starlight had as they landed on the clouds. "Look, let's just focus on finding Starlight, knocking her unconscious, and getting back so we can throw her in a-"

Sora and Twilight were suddenly shot with a beam of magic, encasing them in a giant block of crystal, slowly sinking as the weight pressed them through the cloud inch by inch. "Well, finding her would be easy," Starlight said, levitating herself over to them with a grin. "But stopping her is gonna be harder than you think." As she floated around them, Sora and Twilight could only look at her, confused as to how she knew they would come back earlier in time and how she got the jump on them. "Sorry to disappoint you two, but I created that spell to send myself back in time. So even when you cast it, I still get sent back here. It wasn't difficult to change Star Swirl's spell. He'd already done the hard part.

"But figuring out I could use the map to go to any time and place AND pull you along with me?" Starlight laughed, mocking them as she then hovered above them. "I even impressed myself with that. I knew you would try to stop me. You two are so predictable. Why else would I leave the scroll behind? Touching it triggered the map to whisk you here and watch me erase the one thing that linked you with your friends!" The unicorn landed on the crystal, making them sink further as she leered at the frozen alicorn and pegasus. "My village was a sanctuary of equality, where nopony's cutie mark allowed them to feel superior!

"It was a special place, and you and all your friends took it away!" As she yelled out her monologue to her foes, the crystal had sunk through most of the cloud, leaving the Keyblade wielders dangling underneath. Starlight rolled her eyes in annoyance when she realized, levitating herself around and back to the crystalized ponies. "Now it's my turn to take something special from you! Without the rainboom, you and your friends will NEVER form your special cutie mark bonds! Cutie marks for cutie marks! Sounds like a fair trade to me!"

Starlight poked the crystal, nudging it enough for Sora and Twilight to fall in their frozen states. They both looked at each other as they fell, baffled at the unicorn's reasons for doing all this and already giving them nightmares for the next month. Twilight lit up her horn, summoning her Keyblade from outside as she is the only one able to move anything outside of their prison, quickly slicing the crystal apart and freeing them.

"Cutie marks. Again with the cutie marks!" Sora exclaimed as the duo hovered. "She created THAT future for all of us all because of freaking cutie marks!? That's completely stupid!"

"Sora, relax!" Twilight said, shaking the stallion's shoulders to get him to focus. It was ironic how she used to rely on him to calm her down when she's stressed, and now she's doing the same for him after living in the Sombra timeline. "I'm upset about this, too. But now we know why she's doing this."

"Does she even realize how important you girls are to Equestria? How much that rainboom means to your home's safety?" Sora questioned. "Was she so secluded in her little town of equality to even hear the news about what's going on outside that crappy cult she created!? Eternal night, chaos on their doorstep, a changeling invasion, a power hungry centaur who could take their magic away with a single breath, or maybe even Heartless popping out of the shadows to steal their hearts! But nooooooo! The only thing that matters was us ruining her philosophy, which she was hypocritical about, and she only cares about stealing ponies' cutie marks and planting equal signs on their butts because she's insane!"

Sora panted heavily after ending his tirade, trying to compose himself and not let his anger get the better of him again. "...You done?" Twilight asked, the stallion responding with a slight nod. "Ok. Now, instead of complaining about Starlight's reasons, let's try to stop her before she stops Rainbow Dash again."

Sora and Twilight flew back up to the clouds that made up the Junior Speedsters Flight Camp to search for Starlight. "Now we can't ambush her with that spell," Sora grumbled. "She's just going to appear before us over and over again."

"We just need to find Rainbow Dash and those bullies before she does," Twilight said. "Let's keep our eyes peeled for them."

They were already too late as Starlight was with Hoops, Dumbbell, and Fluttershy, talking to them about something. "Too late. There she is!" Sora pointed out.

Twilight gasped when she saw the unicorn talk to the three younger pegasi. They flew down toward them, hoping to stop whatever nonsense Starlight was telling them.

"Just remember how you would feel if someone said those things to you," Starlight said to the two colts.

"What's going on over here?" Sora asked, glaring at the mare trying to change the past.

"Oh, I was just reminding these two colts how 'hurtful' teasing can be," she explained.

"Well, cut it out!" the stallion exclaimed, his response confusing the younger ponies. Even Sora was confused as well, unsure if Starlight was using reverse psychology or actually being sincere, which was still going to throw the timeline out of whack no matter what it was. "I mean...you are?"

"Of course!" Starlight said. "In a world where everypony is unique, some are bound to feel more special than others. But that isn't a license to be cruel, is it?"

She smirked at Sora and Twilight, knowing they can't do anything to argue with the positive lesson on bullying Starlight was giving Hoops and Dumbbell. "Well...no...?"

"Oh, isn't it a shame we don't live in a world where everypony is equal?" Starlight asked rhetorically, already irritating the two Keyblade wielders with her equality idealism she used. "No one would ever tease anyone there. Wouldn't that be nice?"

The foals all agreed with a nod, already won over by Starlight's words. "No, it wouldn't!" Twilight quickly said, but yet again needing to correct herself as Starlight was tricking them positively, which wasn't supposed to happen for their present, and yet it's conflicting when their goal was to give positive reinforcement to the younger generation. "I-I mean, it'd be nice not to be teased, of course, but that's not the same thing!"

Taking Starlight's word over the alicorn the two colts and filly didn't even notice and the pegasus with odd looking clothes, Hoops and Dumbbell turned to Fluttershy. "Come on, Fluttershy," Hoops said. "Maybe I can help you get through the course this time."

"Well, I-I sure could use the practice," Fluttershy said nervously.

"We'll start out with the first few obstacles and work our way up from there," Dumbbell added as the colts lead the young Element of Kindness over to the flying course.

Starlight waved to the foals as they left while Sora and Twilight leered at the unicorn. "You only convinced them not to tease her to stop the rainboom. We know what you're doing."

"What? That's so not true," Starlight said sarcastically. "I convinced them to not be bullies because everypony should be equal. Stopping the rainboom was just a bonus."

"Liar," Sora grumbled. They soon heard Rainbow Dash zoom through the course behind them, practicing her flying while unaware that her best friend was being taught how to fly better by their bullies. Sora had an idea to make the sonic rainboom still happen, even if things were to change slightly without Fluttershy down on the ground meeting the animals. "You may have stopped the bullies, but that doesn't mean the rainboom hasn't been stopped yet!"

Sora flapped away and chased down the filly as Twilight and Starlight watched. "Good luck with that," Starlight said.

Sora caught up with the filly, flying backwards as he glided casually alongside Rainbow. "Hey there, squirt!" he greeted.

"...Umm, hi?" Rainbow greeted back in confusion.

"Say, is your name Rainbow Dash?" he asked with feigned curiosity, the filly nodding her head in response. "I heard you're the fastest filly in all of Cloudsdale."

"Pth. Please! I'm even faster than that!" Rainbow gloated.

"That's just what I like to hear! So, do you want to have a little race with me?" Sora asked.

"But, that wouldn't be fair," Rainbow said. "You're a full-grown pony."

"So? Doesn't mean you can't win." Sora draped a hoof around Rainbow's shoulders, dragging her over to a cloud for them to start their race, unaware of the nervous expression on her face. "And I won't go easy on you, either! Let's race from this cloud all the way down to about...a mile or two?"

"Umm, actually, I just remembered I have somewhere to be!" Rainbow quickly said, slipping out of Sora's foreleg and flying far away from him.

Growing desperate, Sora chased after her and easily caught up with her. "Ok, so maybe no race, but I need you to fly as fast as possible and create a sonic rainboom!"

"What!? Are you crazy!?" the filly asked in shock. "I can't do that! Nopony can! It's just on old mare's tale!"

"But it's not a myth!" Sora assured. "It's possible! And I've seen you do it! In the future!"

He gave her a knowing grin, raising his brows up and down, only to creep Rainbow Dash out with the look he gave her. "Uhh, I need an adult!"

"But I am an adult," Sora answered. Rainbow then zipped away, flying off to a counselor she could trust more than him as the stallion realized what he just said. "Ah! No! Not like that! I didn't mean to say that!" She was already long gone, Sora letting out a groan as he dragged his hoof down his face after smacking his forehead. "Why did I say that???"

Twilight groaned as well, but Starlight was guffawing as she watched and heard everything, floating up to the frustrated pegasus to mock him. "Well, it looked like you couldn't make her do the impossible after all," Starlight said after her laughter subsided. "And congratulations. Your friend now sees you as a pedophile. Nice choice of words to say to a filly, Sora."

Sora growled, turning his head to glare at the unicorn. He summoned his Keyblade and was about to attack Starlight, only for the portal to appear above them, sucking him in as he shouted expletives. Twilight got caught in the portal as well, only able to watch Starlight waving at them with a smug grin. After flailing through the timestream back into the present time, both ponies had another rough landing, only this time, Sora ended up slamming his back on the hard top of the Cutie Map while Twilight hit the slightly softer ground. The stallion groaned in pain, rubbing his sore back as he sat up.

"...I can't believe I said that," he mumbled. Sora and Twilight got their bearings as they saw what became of their present time, thankfully no longer the dreadful apocalypse of Heartless ruled by Sombra.The map was now greenas a deserted, mountainous region seemed to be the area that was invading the kingdom, the crystal table surrounded by a forest with thick vegetation. "I guess the future changed again...and not only was Starlight responsible, but so was I. Perfect."

"At least there aren't any Heartless around, right?" Twilight asked.

"No, but this overgrown forest is more like a jungle. Did the Everfree Forest invade the whole world?" Sora jumped down from the table, feeling his back crack from the harsh landing. While he and Twilight reformulated their plan in stopping Starlight Glimmer, both of them were unaware that they were being watched through the foliage. "So now what? We can't use that spell anymore, otherwise Starlight will come back as well."

"I know...but, why didn't she seem as startled as we were when we were flung into the timeline of Sombra's reign?" Twilight questioned. "She should have been sent back to the present like us."

"But she didn't. She doesn't even realize what she's doing." Sora looked down at the Cutie Map, thankfully not seeing any Heartless in the world. He did a double take as he noticed something odd in somewhere near their location: he saw the two lights that were him and Twilight close to the map, but there was another that seemed to be behind them. "...Twi, you get the feeling that you're being watched?"

"No...Umm, are we in danger?" she asked.

Sora didn't answer, slowly turning his head to look over his shoulder. He saw a small flash of light come from the bushes, where the third dot of light was located. He tried to turn and tell them to not attack, but he was too late as an ethereal clock appeared above him and Twilight. They both gasped, their attempt to flee from the Stop spell failing as it took affect, freezing them in place. The spy stepped out of the bushes, pink hooves walking cautiously over to the time stopped ponies. In a white aura hovering beside the unicorn spy was a Keyblade, resembling Kairi's, Destiny's Embrace, but the flowers as the teeth seemed to be slightly wilted, the paopu fruit hanging from the chain was slightly cracked, and the weapon itself had lost its bright colors.

Underneath the camouflage mask that concealed her face and mane, aside from her blue eyes and eyelashes, the mare stared at Sora's frozen face. "...Not again..." She growled, now leering at him. Raising the Keyblade, she bashed the guard down hard against his head, leaving an impact hard enough to knock him unconscious when the spell ended. She then walked over to Twilight, doing the same to her. While she waited, she pulled out some rope, a magic inhibitor, and some cloth to bound her victims. "Three...two...one..."

The spell wore off as her blows to the backs of their heads finally affected them, Sora and Twilight grunting in pain as they fell unconscious. The huntress used her magic on the rope, tying both their legs and wings together to keep them from escaping, placed the magic nullifying ring around Twilight's horn, and tied the cloths around their eyes to blindfold them. Once they were securely tied up with no chance of them escaping, she levitated both unconscious ponies and carried them back into the forest, ignoring the mysterious map that kept track of all three of their lights.

Twilight groaned as she regained unconsciousness, but when she tried opening her eyes, all she could see was darkness. "Huh? What's going on?" She tried using her magic, only to strain in vain as it was being blocked by something. Her legs were tied together, rendering her immobile as she looked around in a panic. "Where am I? Somepony help me!"

"Shut up," a mare said coldly, giving the alicorn a sharp kick in the side. Twilight gasped in pain, swiveling her ears as she grunted, hearing her kidnapper walk somewhere before returning back to her. She tried to ask who it was, only for the pony to stick something in her opened mouth and gagged her. "I'll deal with you next. I need to have a little chat with your 'friend' over there."

Twilight could swear that feminine voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her hoof on it. She had no idea where Sora was, and with her body bound, magic blocked by a dampener, and now her mouth gagged, she couldn't escape by using her Keyblade. She hoped he would save her soon. They both needed to stop Starlight and correct what this changed present was at this moment, but with no idea where they were, they would have to find the map.

The mare walked over to the other side of the hut she brought Sora and Twilight deep in the Everfree Forest, the only source of light the small fire in the center of the plain hut as it hid in the deeper foliage. She took off her mask, letting out her short red mane she kept short to avoid getting it tangled in the brush when she hid from her foes. She looked down at Sora, glowering at the pegasus in hatred. Using her magic, she lifted the stallion up until he was sitting, starting to wake up from the sudden movement.

"Ugh...My head," he groaned. He tried to move his hoof to rub the bump on his noggin, only to feel it was tied up. "Oh, great. Can today get any worse?"

"It's going to get even worse if you don't cooperate," the unicorn said.

Sora's ears twitched at the familiar sounding voice, but it sounded so dark, as if any joy from the mare was nonexistent. "Who...Who's there?"

"You know exactly who it is," she said coldly. "I bet your queen's given you a lot of intel about who I am."

"Queen? What queen?" Sora asked, only to be slapped hard in the face. "Ow! Hey, I'm already having a bad enough day as it is! Let me go, or you're going to get it!"

The mare grabbed Sora's hair, then slammed it hard against the wall of her hut, dazing the stallion while Twilight's ears flinched in her helpless state, crying out muffled pleas to stop. "Don't play games with me! I'm in no mood for any of your lies, so I suggest you tell me what she's planning right now! And drop your damn disguise!"

"W-What disguise?" Sora questioned, having no clue what she was talking about.

"I don't ever want to see any of you love-sucking cockroaches transformed like that after what that bitch did to me!" she exclaimed, slamming Sora's head back into the wall again. "Change back to the way you really are, changeling!"

Ignoring the growing headache, Sora growled in annoyance. "I'm not a changeling! And where's Twilight!?"

"Your little friend over there will be dealt with soon enough until you give me some straight answers!" Even though there were a lot of questions needing answers, Twilight was unable to ask any while Sora was just getting more frustrated to think clearly.

"Fine, you wanna play rough, then let's play!" Despite the tight bondings, Sora grunted and pushed his forelegs and wings out hard, ripping through his bindings.

The unicorn growled, unable to shoot a magic beam at him as he rolled away, then lunged into her and tackled her. Both ponies grunted as they wrestled across the ground, Sora thankful they weren't rolling around against much furniture as he still had the blindfold over his eyes.

"You're not getting away from me, you parasite!" the mare yelled as she tried to choke Sora.

He flipped her over, sending her crashing on her back and quickly pounced her. He heard something flash, a glowing white light shimmering through his shut eyes from the cloth around his face, quickly punching the mare's horn when he felt it upon wrestling her into submission. She yelped, dropping what sounded like a sword clattering to the ground, then quickly flipped her onto her belly, holding her legs down with his own and keeping her still.

"Ok, let's see who the hell I'm dealing with," Sora said, finally taking off the blindfold with his wings so the mare beneath him wouldn't escape. Ignoring the hut he was in and Twilight curled in a corner bound and gagged, he looked down at the mare, the small lighting from the fire the two miraculously avoided rolling into and getting burnt showed him enough to get some details on her. Her fur was pink, and her hair was a dark red and short, looking almost similar to Kairi aside from how dirty and unkempt she was and lacking her clothing. Her constant squirming began distracting Sora as he looked down, catching a glimpse of her cutie marks on her flanks. Peeking his head around, his jaw dropped as he saw the mark was Destiny's Embrace in front of a pure white heart, the same cutie mark Kairi had. "...What the...?"

"Yeah, go ahead and try it, buddy!" the mare said. "I'll turn your chatin hide into body armor if you even think about having your way with me!"

Stunned silent, he looked over to where he heard her weapon clatter. It was Kairi's Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, but it lacked any bright colors and looked worn down as if used over and over without ever being sharpened, cleaned, or polished. Keeping a firm grip on her hooves, he turned the unicorn over onto her back, pinning her down as he got a better look at her. Sora's pupils shrunk as he gasped in surprise, staring into the blue eye glaring at him. This mare who captured him and Twilight was actually Kairi, her face, forelegs, and chest covered in scars from previous fights she had been in. There was no joy in her eyes when she stared at him, no longing; only pain and unbridled fury.

"...Kairi?" Sora uttered, Twilight's ears perking along with her head as she muffled out the unicorn's name in shock and confusion.


	121. The Cutie Re-Mark Part 3

Kairi continued to struggle underneath Sora's strengthas he kept her pinned down, too shocked to look away from the changed pony who he knew for years. Kairi was always optimistic and cheerful, a little strict when it came to calming him and Riku when they got into a heated argument, and always a caring soul. Her eyes once had a gleam with all those things that made her special to Sora, but there was only mistrust and anger in this Kairi's eyes, and it tore his heart more than seeing hers in a glass container, practically "dead", yet still able to be revived if possible.

"Kairi...What happened to you?" Sora asked.

Distracted by her scarred body and deadly glare, Kairi managed to wedge one of her hind legs free and gave Sora a swift kick between his own. He yelped in agony, hunching over slightly as he hissed in pain, giving her an advantage as she bucked him off her and into the wall. He cursed the weakness every male has, not blaming Kairi for doing so if she thought he was a changeling, not having any time to recover as the unicorn stood up and grabbed her Keyblade.

"You must really be 'starving' for love, huh?" Kairi asked, her magic returning to her after her horn was smacked as she enveloped her aura around Sora. She tossed him back against the wall, keeping him pinned with her blade held right at his throat. "Couldn't bother using any of the mares you sick bugs keep trapped in those disgusting pods that you want to actually steal it from the source, huh? Next time, don't stare, but you won't because I'm going to kill you!"

"W-Wait, Kairi, stop," Sora pleaded, wincing as his tenders were still giving him the mother of all pains that will last for what feels like hours as he struggled not to move his neck. "It's really me, Sora."

"Shut up!" Kairi yelled, punching the stallion in the stomach. "You're not Sora. You, your army, and your queen don't know ANYTHING about him! I was tricked by Chrysalis once back at that wedding, but I'm not going to be fooled by this stupid disguise anymore! Now change back to who you really are, you mutated horsefly!"

"It...really is me," Sora wheezed, catching his breath as best as he could with the darkened Destiny's Embrace pressed harder against his windpipe. "I rescued you from that castle in Radiant Garden, when you were in a coma. Your heart was in mine, and I sacrificed my heart to wake you up. I came to save you from Organization XIII when they kidnapped you."

"Words don't mean anything if you know of my memories," Kairi growled. "I can't believe I was fooled when she pretended to be the bride, and I told her everything..." As she gave vague information on what happened at this wedding, which Sora and Twilight both clearly knew it had to have been Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding Chrysalis and her changelings invaded, they figured the drastic change in this present time was that the changelings succeeded in their invasion. And how Kairi was involved in the invasion made them want to ask questions, but only if the unicorn would cooperate and believe that they aren't enemies. "When I find her again, I'm going to take my Keyblade, then run it through her cold, empty chest where her heart should be, and kill all of you bugs until you're all extinct from this world."

There was no chance of convincing her they were on her side. Sora tried to think of anything to get her to trust her, Twilight unable to do much as she still helplessly remained tied up, only able to listen to what was happening, though she did wince when Sora was struck and made that painful yelp. Sora looked down, an idea coming to him as he almost forgot about the one thing he surely made a promise to Kairi after he first saved her.

"Wait, I can prove it!" he said. "The charm you gave me! I still have it!"

"Changing into it isn't going to save your hide," Kairi muttered.

"No, I really do have it! Check my jacket pocket! Left side!" Kairi leered at Sora for a moment, considering ignoring his request. She then noticed he was wearing clothes, unaware of it earlier when she knocked him and Twilight out due to the fact the pegasus looked like a Sora imposter. Rolling her eyes, she decided to humor him and reached a hoof into his pocket, keeping her blade close to his neck. She felt something and pulled it out, revealing the seashell Wayfinder his Kairi made for him, staring at it in bewilderment. "See? You gave it to me for good luck, and you told me, 'Make sure you bring it back to me.'"

Kairi stared at the charm, running her hoof over the thalasa shells she found to make it and the design she made. Her anger was gone and replaced with confusion, sorrow, confliction, none of which were what Sora expected her to feel. She shook her head slightly, looking at him and the charm over and over. Kairi dropped her Keyblade, freeing Sora as she continued staring in shock at the star-shaped charm.

"...H-How?" Kairi questioned, not to Sora, but to herself. "T-This is..."

Sora rubbed his neck, then his head from the previous bumps he had gotten from Kairi, wincing as he stood up while trying not to collapse from the coming and going pain in his groin. "You made it for me. Remember? I mean, you were teasing me about it when you made me promise to bring it back, but-"

"No...No no no no nono no no no no no..." Kairi didn't seem to pay Sora any attention, too focused on the Wayfinder as her hooves fidgeted in anxiety.

She quickly walked over to a section of the hut where some of her belongings were stored: her tattered clothes, a worn out saddlebag, some medical supplies, and empty bottles that used to hold Potions and Ethers. While digging around for something, Sora approached Twilight and helped untie her, pulling out the balled up cloth that was shoved in her mouth.

"You ok, Twilight?" Sora asked as she took off the blindfold, squinting her eyes as she stared at the fire when she opened them.

"A bruised side, but I'm fine," Twilight assured. "What about you, though? I kinda heard you get hit...there."

"It's happened to me so many times, I should expect it from any mares who lose their minds," Sora said with a slight chuckle, only to groan as he doubled over from another wave of pain. "Too bad we can't grow an immunity to getting hit there..."

Kairi finally found what she was looking for, choking back a sob as she shakily picked up the object with her other hoof. Sora and Twilight carefully approached her, unsure if she was still hostile or if she finally decided to trust them. Her ears drooped as she slowly turned to them, tears welling up in her eyes as she showed what she was looking for. In her hooves were the same exact Wayfinder Kairi had made, the one Sora had still in good condition, but the one she found was cracked, a few of the arms on the star chipped off, and splattered with something red.

"...I-It's not...Y-You c-can't..." Kairi's hooves shook, taking shaky breaths as she dropped both seashell Wayfinders as her mind contemplated what was going on. Twilight took the two Wayfinders with her magic so she and Sora got a better look, Kairi clutching her head as she shook it, thinking she was hallucinating or being tricked by some kind of manipulative magic. "It's impossible...He's not..." She began sobbing as tears rolled down her face, memories she had repressed coming back to her as she tried, and failed, to convince herself this wasn't real. "This isn't real...It's a bad dream...He can't be..."

Sora and Twilight looked at Kairi's broken charm, feeling unnerved at the dried red splatters on the front. "Sora...Is this...what I think it is?"

"I really hope not," Sora uttered, already dreading to know what happened to him in this timeline. Putting his charm back in his pocket, he took the other one and approached Kairi. "...Kairi?"

She looked at him as he called her name, shaking her head wildly as she called her Keyblade to her, aiming it at him. "Get away from me!"

"Kairi, it's ok," Sora reassured, slowly continuing approaching her. "It really is me. You believe me, right?"

"No, I don't!" Kairi screamed, letting out another sob. "I said get back!" She swung her blade at him, Sora quickly summoning his and blocking it, the sight of his Keyblade only making her panic more and scream louder in emotional turmoil. "Stop it! Stop messing with my head!"

She swung again, but Sora parried her, sending her Keyblade sailing out of her hoof and clattering to the ground. "Kairi, stop," Sora calmly said, quickly wrapping his hooves around her, but the mare struggled to break out of his grasp. "It's ok. It's me."

"No you're not! You're not Sora!" she cried, hitting him with her hooves as he held onto her tighter. "You're not him! You're tricking me!"

"Kairi, you know it's me," he said. He grabbed her hooves, holding them down to her sides as he tried to stop her from flailing. He hated seeing her like this, feeling tears well in his eyes, but he had to be strong for Kairi, even if this was a completely different Kairi. "Look into my heart. Feel my light. You know it better than anyone else."

He hugged her tightly, gently pressing her head against his chest. Her struggles slowed to a halt as she felt his heartbeat, and even sensed the light within his heart. It was the same light she was protected in when her heart connected with his while Destiny Islands was being destroyed by the darkness. Her voice caught in her throat, unable to believe it, but it really was Sora. Kairi looked up at him, staring into his blue, tear-filled eyes, seeing the same kindhearted gaze he always held when he was around her.

"...Sora..." He grinned as she finally recognized him, more tears flowing down her face. "It is you...Sora!" She wrapped her forelegs around him tightly, burying her face in his chest and cried her heart out. Sora held Kairi tightly, his tears flowing as well as he held her, letting her cry out all the pent up sorrow she had repressed for what felt like an eternity for the distraught unicorn. "Please...Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"It's not a dream," Sora said, gently caressing Kairi's short hair, nuzzling her as he rubbed her back with his wings in a protective embrace. "This is real."

Twilight could only watch as she witnessed this heartbreaking, yet heartwarming moment, shedding tears herself at the reunion Kairi desperately needed. After Kairi had let out every last ounce of her emotional stress, the trio sat around the fire, the unicorn leaning against Sora, never letting her hooves leave Sora's waist. Unfortunately, Sora and Twilight had to tell Kairi the truth, where they didn't belong here, and Sora wasn't the same Keyblade wielder she knew. She was disheartened at first when she learned that he wasn't her Sora, but she was content just with seeing him again; being close to him again.

"...I see," Kairi finally said after a long silence. "...So, you're not really..."

"Your Sora," Sora finished. Kairi looked downhearted, even as she hugged Sora tighter. "Sorry, Kairi."

"...I knew it was too good to be true," she mumbled. Kairi sighed, looking at the fire as she would have to settle with an alternate Sora who was still around. "Why did this have to happen...?"

"Kairi," Twilight said. "I know this is...a pretty big emotional toll on you, but...we have so many questions as to what had happened. Here in Equestria, with you, and every other world."

Kairi sat up a little, looking at Sora as a wave of sadness rolled through her heart. "...Where do you want me to start?" she asked with dread in her voice.

Sora held up the worn out Wayfinder Kairi had kept, swallowing the lump in his throat as he desperately needed to know what happened to him, hoping the same results didn't happen in the last alternate timeline with Xehanort's story. "...What happened to me?"

Kairi stared at the charm, taking it from Sora and held it to her chest, a fresh wave of tears rolling down her face. "...It was when Organization XIII was still around. Xemnas was the last one alive, and we got separated from you and Riku when the portal of darkness that Naminé created for us before completely returning back to me..." She sniffled, clutching her charm tightly, Sora draping a wing along her back to comfort her and gently urge her to continue, even if it was going to be painful to recall for both of them. "...He told me what happened...after..." Kairi choked back a sob, taking deep breaths to try to compose herself. "...After...he returned...with your body..."

Sora and Riku were in the middle of the fight of their lives as they took on Xemnas in the gray emptiness of the remaining remnants of The World That Never Was. He wasn't the leader of Organization XIII for nothing, going all out on the two Keyblade wielders as he teleported around the room, firing lasers, spiked barbs of energy, his ethereal swords, even splitting himself into two beings to overwhelm them. Sora was heavily exhausted after Xemnas tried to zap the teen to death in his electro orb, Riku coming to his rescue even as Xemnas's double tried to keep him at bay.

In a last ditch effort, Xemnas trapped Sora and Riku in a dark void, sending thousands upon thousands of red lasers raining down on them while trapped in the semi-circle barrier of red beams. With their quick movements, the two best friends worked together, deflecting the lasers from hitting them and each other, constantly moving, flipping, dodging, twirling their weapons, anything to keep them from getting filled with holes.

The lasers shot out faster and faster, more and more constantly firing on them, but they kept going, even as their lungs and muscles burned in exertion. The room around them grew brighter, blinding them as the last of the beams were fired, both teens collapsing on their knees as they panted heavily.

Once they caught their breath, Sora looked up, only to be met with a kick to the face as he was sent flying back by Xemnas. "Sora!" Riku cried out as he watched, but before he could help him, Xemnas hovered beside him, an ethereal blade held in front of his face as he kept still.

The Nobody leered at him, holding the energy blade up to his neck. "You had caused so much trouble to the Organization, even foiling our backup plan if Roxas were to fail."

"Backup plan?" Riku asked with a growl.

Xemnas smirked as the Keyblade wielder had no clue what he was talking about. "Memories are so delicate,

aren't they? You and Sora won't need them for very long once I'm finished with you."

Before Xemnas could strike Riku down, Sora let out a yell and rushed the Nobody, swinging his Keyblade and knocking the ethereal blade away from his friend's face. Riku quickly got up and retaliated with Sora, both Keyblades clashing with the dual energy blades as sparks flew around them. The two teens lunged forward, thrusting their blades forward, but Xemnas left an afterimage of himself as he teleported away.

"Damn!" Riku cursed, not realizing Xemnas had teleported behind him.

Sora gasped when he saw the Nobody leader in his peripherals, aiming one of his blades right at Riku's back.

"Look out!" he shouted, time moving slowly around them as he tackled his friend out of the way.

Riku grunted as he was shoved out of the way, turning around as he fell and watched in utter horror. Sora turned to face Xemnas, but he was too slow to defend, the blade of energy piercing through Sora's chest and through his heart. Sora let out a strangled gasp in pain, blood spilling out of the fatal wound. Riku flipped back on his feet, his shock turning to fury as Xemnas pulled his blade out of Sora's bloody chest, blood spluttering out of the teen's mouth as he let out a gargled gasp, then roundhouse kicked him hard in the face, sending him sprawling across the ground.

"Sora!" Sora dropped his Keyblade as he fell, sending it tumbling toward Riku. Growling, he grabbed the Kingdom Keyblade in his left hand, dual-wielding both Keyblades as he ran toward Xemnas, not letting him get a chance to escape as he slashed wildly, striking the Nobody with unbridled rage. The Nobody was unable to defend himself as he was constantly struck. "Die, you bastard!"

Using both blades, Riku slashed Xemnas upward, sending him soaring into the air. As the Nobody fell, Riku aimed the Kingdom Keyblade and the Way to the Dawn at him, leaping up after him and thrusting both blades right through him. Xemnas let out a painful grunt, unable to look down at his impaled chest as Riku thrust his hand out, grabbing his face, and flung him down after blasting him with a Dark Firaga blast at point blank range.

He hit the ground hard, Riku falling after him as he slammed his feet down on both Keyblades' hilts, pushing them deeper in the Nobody as his body began disappearing. He reached a hand out, clinging onto what little life he had left, but it was inevitable for him to perish as Riku grabbed his Keyblade and shot a beam of light straight through where his heart would have been.

As soon as Xemnas was gone once and for all, Riku ran over to Sora, falling to his knees as his friend struggled to breathe, clutching the hole in his chest while wincing in pain. "R-Riku..."

"Oh damn. Hang on, Sora," Riku said, beginning to panic as he reached into his pockets to find a Potion to heal him. Unfortunately, they weren't safe as hundreds of Dusks appeared around them, fulfilling their master's final command to eliminate the duo upon his death. "Oh come on, not now!"

Sora coughed heavily, reaching a hand into his pocket and pulled out Kairi's charm. With an exerted grunt,

he sat himself up, panting in agony as he fought through the pain. Riku tried to lay him back down, but Sora shook his head, grabbing his friend's hand as he stood up.

"L-Let's get...rid of them," Sora weakly said, his voice raspy as he wheezed. He gave his friend the seashell charm, his blood staining the sewn together shells as he summoned his Keyblade back to him. "...Riku...Tell Kairi...I love her."

"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku questioned, but he didn't answer. Sora used what remaining magic he had left and what little time left he had before succumbing to his injuries as he unleashed a Limit Break with Riku, surprising his friend as their combined power was unleashed, and against his will. "Sora, no!" Both teens shot forward, slashing wildly at the Dusks nearby. They continued their flurry of slices and thrusts, along with a barrage of Dark Fire spells, Sora ignoring the pain as long as he can until they were all gone and his best friend was safe. "Sora, you're dying! You need to stop moving!" Riku begged, unable to control his body as they then flew around, slashing away with a blue aura coating their blades or summoning thirteen ethereal blades, spinning them around them like a circular saw as they mowed down the Nobodies. "Damn it, why can't I control myself!? Sora!"

Sora grunted and coughed heavily, but he didn't stop. He and Riku both threw their Keyblades at each other,

both weapons encased in an orb of energy as they pulled all the remaining Dusks between them, firing beams of light between them until the orbs exploded in a blast of light. All the Dusks had been vanquished as the light faded, both teens landing on their feet, Riku finally gaining control of his limbs. Sora, however, fell forward, dropping his Keyblade as the last of his strength waned. Riku quickly knelt down beside Sora, carefully turning him over. He tried using Potions, Elixers, Cure spells, anything to keep his best friend alive, but his attempts seemed futile as his wounds were already too severe to be mended.

Kairi waited impatiently on the shores of Destiny Island, where the portal of darkness sent them when they escaped. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto tried to assure her that Sora and Riku were tough enough to handle Xemnas on their own and make it out of The World That Never Was, but she had a feeling something was wrong.

As she looked out on the horizon for what felt like hours, flying through the sunset skies were two comets, and they came straight down toward the ocean. The two falling stars crashed not too far from the island, and a moment later, Riku popped out of the water while keeping Sora's head above the surface. She was happy to see them, but noticed Sora was unconscious, which brought back that dread in her heart she began feeling a short while ago.

"Sora! Riku!" she called out.

"Gosh, I think Riku needs help carrying Sora out of the water!" Mickey said.

Donald and Goofy ran out toward the water to help the teen as he treaded water. Sora's fighting buddies and loyal friends took the teen out of Riku's hands as he got close enough to the shore, slowly trudging up on land as he also held Sora's Keyblade in one hand. Though his clothes were soaked, Kairi felt unnerved seeing dried blood on his clothing, his long bangs veiling his eyes as his head was lowered.

"Riku? What happened to Sora?" Kairi asked with grave concern. He looked up at her, his eyes red from crying, quickly looking away from her as tears rolled down his cheeks. She looked back at Sora, where Donald and Goofy had laid him out on the sand, but they were just as distraught as Riku when they saw his chest. Kairi gasped in horror at the sword-pierced hole that went straight through him, dried blood coating most of his shirt and jacket. He wasn't breathing or moving, his wound fatal as his heart was pierced, killed by Xemnas while they were trapped in The World That Never Was. "No! Sora!"

Kairi ran up to him, falling on her knees beside him as she shook him, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her as she couldn't believe he was gone. There was no color in his skin, his body was growing cold, no pulse from his destroyed heart. She then bawled her eyes out when she finally accepted reality, burying her face in his chest while clutching his jacket tightly. Donald and Goofy began shedding tears as well, both of them taking off their hats as they mourned the loss of their best friend.

Mickey turned to Riku, who sat on the shore, his legs curled up with his face buried in his knees, his shoulders shuddering as he silently sobbed. "Riku, what happened back there? What about Xemnas?" He didn't respond, his hand clutching Kairi's charm Sora gave to him before sacrificing the last of his power to save him. Mickey had to have figured that Xemnas was gone, but he wasn't going to get any answers from Riku right now. He winced as Kairi cried harder, looking back to see Goofy gently prying her away from Sora's body and comforting her as she cried against his shoulder. The king sadly sighed, shaking his head as he looked down at Sora's Keyblade, Riku having dropped it when he got up on shore. "...Sora...Master Yen Sid is not going to like this..."

It had been over a year since Sora had passed away, things not going better for Kairi as she missed him every single day. She was still depressed, but the truth hit everyone else who knew Sora hard, especially his mother. Riku gave Kairi the charm she gave Sora a few days after giving him a burial, his body resting in the back of the island where his Keyblade marked his grave. He apologized to her, wishing it was him that got seriously hurt or killed instead, but his words didn't make her feel better. Every day, she always came to the island, stood in front of Sora's grave for a while, then went to the paopu fruit tree and stared at her charm. She didn't bother cleaning off the dried blood, leaving it as a reminder to her that he's gone, and her power as a Princess of Heart couldn't save him. She even took a paopu fruit every so often, staring at it as she recalled the symbolism it had in its legend, the cut it in half and ate one of those halves, dropping the rest on the ground beneath her.

During that time, she was also called by Yen Sid to become an apprentice, seeing as she now has the power to wield a Keyblade. She even wore an entirely knew outfit courtesy of the three good fairies who stopped by to visit: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Dressed in a pink and white outfit matching Sora's clothes, which didn't help her any better as it reminded her of him, she began her training under the wizard's tutelage. Her training did distract her a little when involved with physical combat, but she always recalled how Sora fought. She excelled in magic spells and immediately learned the strongest of them that Yen Sid could teach her, but even with the praise she received, none of her training mattered. Nothing did.

After finishing her daily training session, Yen Sid asked for her presence in his study, obeying her master's orders as she stood at attention in front of the wizard's desk. "Kairi, you have been improving substantially well with your Keyblade, but your combat skills still need a little bit of work." Kairi silently nodded, her expression miserable as it has been since that tragic day. Yen Sid knew Kairi was the most upset over Sora's death, something he didn't expect to happen to a Keyblade wielder with such potential such as him. She barely responded to him, didn't talk to Riku, and she kept distancing herself from everyone. "...I know it is difficult dealing with losing Sora. All of us, including the friends he has made in the many worlds he's visited, miss him. It's hard to move on with the loss of a loved one, but all we can try to do is move on, never forgetting them as they'll always live on in our hearts.

"But, I didn't call you before me to bring you further emotional pain. I do have something for you to do, in a world that's farther beyond any Sora or Riku have visited." Yen Sid levitated one of the books off his shelves with his magic, opening it up to reveal the map of the universe. "I had also met a contact personally through one of my mirrors, something the likes of which I've never seen in my life, but the world there is quite habitable."

"Heartless are attacking?" Kairi asked, her tone somber and tired.

"No. There has been some...issues, but she was able to take care of these matters herself," Yen Sid assured.

"She was actually hoping for a different outcome than she expected, but her hopes were dashed several years ago." Kairi ignored the exposition the wizard told from his contact in this world, looking down at the map where he marked its location. It would seem like it would take at most week of traveling in a Gummi Ship to reach it from the Mysterious Tower. "She's already fought against her sibling when she had returned from a millenium-long banishment, stopped a chaotic deity from destroying her kingdom, and yet she's very exhausted with her daily duties as a ruler."

"...So, what do you want me to do there?" Kairi questioned.

"Enjoy yourself," Yen Sid said, slightly surprising the teen. "You're in need of a vacation, and this world would be perfect for you." He stood up from his desk and walked over to Kairi, gently placing a hand against her shoulder. "Time heals all wounds, Kairi. You need something to distract you from what happened to Sora."

Kairi sighed, nodding her head slightly in understanding. After writing down the coordinates of the world's location, she left the study, only to open the door and find Riku about to walk in, both of them nearly bumping into her. He had his hair cut back to its shorter length after Organization XIII was no more, though he seemed exhausted, having done a lot of work protecting the worlds after passing his Mark of Mastery exam while waking up the sleeping worlds, stopping Young Xehanort before the present Xehanort completed his thirteen seeds of darkness.

"...Hey, Kairi," Riku greeted, but she didn't greet him back. She looked away from him, refusing to talk to him ever since Riku gave her the charm she gave to Sora, telling her his final words before using the last of his power to kill the Dusks that attacked them. Riku sighed, rubbing his tired eyes as their friendship was dwindling from her distancing herself from him. "Kairi, why won't you talk to me? I know you miss Sora, but losing him hurt just as much for me as it did for you. I tried to heal him, stop the bleeding, but he refused to stay down...I...don't think it would have mattered with how fatal-"

"Just stop, Riku," Kairi growled. "I don't want you to remind me what happened. I saw the damage, so you don't need to explain everything in full detail."

"...S-Sorry," Riku apologized.

Kairi surprised him as she slammed his back against the wall, glaring at him in spite as she grabbed the collar of his vest in her hands. "And don't you dare tell me your hurting as much as I am...My heart was a part of his. I thought I lost him once when he sacrificed himself to wake me up...Now I can never see him again..." Riku was stunned in shocked silence, never seeing Kairi like this since meeting her as kids. She let go of him and left the room, her head hung low as she made her way down the stairs. "I'm going on vacation...Master Yen Sid's orders."

As soon as she disappeared down the magically winding staircase, Riku leaned against the wall he was slammed into, sliding down until he sat on the floor with a hand against his forehead. She clearly hated him for failing to help Sora, and possibly blamed him for trying to kill him while Ansem took control of his heart, or when he was manipulated by Maleficent into thinking he didn't care about the two of them.

"...She hates me," Riku muttered. "Our friendship's over..."

"She is still suffering from the stages of losing a loved one," Yen Sid reassured the distraught Keyblade Master. "It can take several years for one to finally accept their losses. But with how close they were, in both cases with their hearts and personally, it might last for far longer."

"In other words, forever," Riku paraphrased, Yen Sid shaking his head no.

"Let's leave her be. Some time alone will do her some good." The wizard looked outside his window, watching Kairi enter her Gummi Ship.

She flew off into the void of space, setting her coordinates to this world Yen Sid was sending her to, and set it on auto pilot for a slow cruise to her destination. The week-long journey was spent with her lying in her bunk, silently staring at her charm while memories of her and Sora constantly flashed through her mind. If Naminé were here with her, she would have probably suffered along with Kairi, knowing Roxas was gone as well since he was Sora's Nobody. She didn't know if they ever had a relationship before fading, but as their Nobodies, maybe they had an immediate connection while she and Sora were together, harboring the same feelings they had for each other though not saying it out loud. Unfortunately, she would never be able to tell him how she felt anymore, even as they both knew they loved each other.

After flying for the whole week, stopping on a few worlds to resupply or recover from space lag, Kairi arrived at her destination. The world was farther away from any others, nearing the edge of the universe, a royal castle sitting at the top alongside a mountain, and at the bottom was a small village with a slightly overgrown forest beside it. She headed for the castle, which was where Master Yen Sid's contact was said to live, not noticing her body changing to adapt with the denizens of the world. She landed her ship close to the base of the mountain, activating its camouflage so no one notices it, then stood up from her seat, only to fall on her stomach as she finally discovered her magically transformed body. She looked down at her hooves, then up at a mirror she kept in her ship, finding herself as a pink unicorn.

The little girl in her wanted to feel ecstatic, her childhood fantasy where she would play in a world of colorful horses would be a reality, but her childhood innocence was weighed down heavily by her depression. "...This place is supposed to make me feel better?" she questioned, letting out a heavy sigh as she shakily stood up, getting some practice in walking on four legs before exiting her ship. Finding a trail that lead up the mountain, where the castle and its city were built, she climbed up the sloped path and reached the entrance, where she saw noble ponies walking about in fancy clothing, some pegasi, regular ponies, and unicorns like she was. "This world was made for little girls...Too bad it doesn't help me, Master..."

Making her way down the busy streets of Canterlot, she ignored the odd looks the nobles gave the mare dressed in her attire, some of them huffing and turning their noses at her as if she wasn't meant to belong in the city. She could say the same for them for wearing clothes when they don't even need to, only to make them look important. It didn't help that there were some young couples seated in a few outdoor cafes, enjoying a date together as they talked, laughed, or even shared a meal. She quickly made her way to the castle gates, where a pair of stallions in golden armor wielding spears blocked her path.

"State your business," one of the guards demanded.

"I'm here to see your ruler," Kairi said. "My name is Kairi. She's supposed to expect me."

The other stallion headed into the nearby guard station and looked at a clipboard, which must have held names for ponies who were scheduled to see their monarch. He nodded his head to the first guard, confirming that her name was on there.

"Alright. Princess Celestia is in the throne room at this time," the guard said, allowing Kairi passage. "Just make your way down the hall and you'll find the large doors to the throne room."

"Thanks," she said, making her way past the stallion, her ears twitching as she heard them talking about her odd clothing choice.

Inside, the castle seemed to be in quite a bustle as servants were running around, gathering decorations, flowers, or getting somewhere for some kind of celebration. Ignoring them, she found the throne room and walked inside, finding a taller white horse compared to the others, with both wings and a horn, her mane constantly flowing in a nonexistent breeze in a hue of sparkling blue, green, lavender, and pink, and before her was another pony with wings and a horn, only slightly taller than Kairi with a pink coat and her hair streaks of purple, pink, and pale yellow. The white one was looking through a long list that held all the requested items for this big event that's being planned at this very moment.

The Keyblade wielder's presence was known when the ruler spotted her approach them. "Oh. I was expecting you," she said, the other pony turning to face Kairi in confusion. "You must be Kairi."

"I am," Kairi said. "I think my master told you about my visit?"

"Yes, and right on time, too. I am Princess Celestia, and I welcome you to Equestria," Celestia said. "And, this is my niece, Princess Cadence."

"I prefer to be called Princess Mi Amore Cadenza," Cadence said, practically demanding to be called as such.

"And you didn't tell me you were expecting somepony to see you. And today of all days when we're trying to get my wedding planned and set up."

"Yes, I know, and we're still right on schedule before the date of the ceremony," Celestia chided. "Kairi is a foreign dignitary from across the seas and is taking her master's place to discuss some new training exercises for our guards."

"...How foreign?" Mi Amore Cadenza questioned, raising a brow in skepticism.

"Their temple is concealed from unworthy ponies, so their training grounds, and society, are completely hidden," Celestia explained, Kairi rolling her eyes at the convincing lie she made.

Cadenza stared at Kairi for a moment, sensing something about her before taking her leave, snatching the list out of Celestia's hooves. "Alright. I'll leave you to your secret military tactics while I make sure everything else goes perfectly for my wedding."

As soon as the mare left, Celestia let out a sigh, then giggled. "Brides-to-be. They want their wedding day perfect, and they're willing to throw a tantrum if one little thing is out of place or not done on time." She got up from her throne and stretched out her legs, acting very casual in front of a guest instead of like a proper royal figure. "Sorry you arrived at such a busy time. Cadence has been planning this day for the last few months, and the stress seems to be finally getting to her. Anyway, welcome again to our world."

"At least you're right about our 'temple' kept under the table," Kairi said. "Master Yen Sid told you why he sent me here, didn't he?"

Celestia's grin formed into a sad frown as she nodded her head. "He has. I'm so sorry for your loss." Kairi looked down at the floor, wishing she had fists to clench as someone ended up telling another about Sora's death. "I heard you two were really close...Sharing the same heart, or something similar to that?"

"I was a part of his heart when our home was destroyed," Kairi corrected. "I watched him fade away before my eyes once, and I was lucky enough to bring him back from the brink of darkness. Now, he's dead, and I can't bring him back when he has a literal hole through his heart." Celestia grimaced at the details of what had happened, Yen Sid refraining from telling her how gory the injury was. "If he thinks this is going to make me feel better, being surrounded by horses in a colorful land, it's not! Nothing ever will!"

"I understand you're still suffering, but Yen Sid is really concerned for your well-being," Celestia said. "You're welcome to stay here in the castle as long as you'd like. Anything you need, all you have to do is ask and one of my servants will get it for you."

"How about you find a way to revive Sora?" Kairi questioned irritably. "Or take me back in time so I can save him from dying!? Can you do that for me!?" Her eyes welled up with tears as she glared angrily at the princess, Celestia pitying the mare as she still grieved in her pain. "No...You can't...I'll never be the same without him..."

Kairi left the room, slamming the doors shut with her magic she used on instinct, making Celestia flinch slightly. "Oh dear..."

A few days since Kairi arrived in Equestria, she learned the layout of the castle and the city beyond its walls,

but she didn't interact with anyone. She randomly wandered the halls, passing by the ponies getting Mi Amore Cadenza's wedding ready before the big day, even passing by the bridezilla from time to time, who took an interest in the foreign unicorn. When Kairi was finished walking about, she mostly holed herself up in her guest room, laying on the bed as she sadly looked at her charm. Before meeting with Yen Sid, she had also brought an old picture of her and Sora together, being a couple years younger than when Destiny Islands was cast into darkness. The image had also changed slightly, changing them both into ponies while leaving the background of the island the same, possibly due to her Keyblade magic making sure the world order remained balanced.

One day, she sat out in the garden, bringing the photo with her as she laid in the grass and stared at it. "Is that some sort of meditation you do?" Kairi's ears twitched as she heard Cadenza. Moving her head in the mare's direction, learning that she and Celestia were called alicorns, she found her staring at her curiously. "You're not a foreign dignitary, are you?"

Kairi sighed in annoyance, sitting up and leered at the princess. "What gave that away?"

"Well, the guards haven't been learning anything new since you arrived," Cadenza stated. "And you've mostly held yourself in your room for the past week. So, either you're some randomly adopted member of Celestia's family, a special guest, or she's just inviting anypony to stay in the castle." Kairi didn't answer, remaining silent as she continued to glare at the suspicious mare. "I think it's more around guess number two." She saw the picture Kairi had, quickly swiping it from her hoof with her green aura. "Well, what have we here?"

Kairi summoned her Keyblade, pressing the blade up to the pink alicorn's neck as she surprised the princess with her incredibly fast speed. "...Drop the picture...Now."

Slightly startled, Cadenza recovered from and grinned. "You know, you're lucky there aren't any guards around us who saw this. Wouldn't do you well if you threatened a princess with a sword, would it?" Kairi continued glaring at her, not even caring if she was caught threatening to kill her. Cadenza eyed the blade, curious and confused by its odd shape and design. "Or, a giant key shaped like a sword?...Odd choice of weaponry. Maybe you are some secret warrior in training after all." The unicorn remained silent, making the alicorn roll her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "I'll give it back. I'm just curious to see what was in it."

"...It's just a picture of someone I know," Kairi uttered, slowly moving her weapon away.

Cadenza looked at the photo, noting a very big difference with the unicorn's expression from the picture and the mare before her. "You used to actually be happy. I'm shocked." Kairi growled in response to the mare's sarcasm. "Oooh. And look at this handsome stud. I'm sure he's a really good 'friend', huh?" she said with a seductive wink.

"...He's...no longer around," Kairi muttered sadly.

"Why? He move away?" Cadenza asked, but the silence and sudden sadness on Kairi's face told her otherwise. "...Oh...That's what you meant...My bad." She gave the picture back to Kairi, slowly taking it back and putting it away in her pocket. "What was his name?"

"...Sora," she answered. "...He...died a year ago...I still miss him."

"I'm so sorry," Cadenza apologized. "Should I leave you alone for a bit? Or do you want to talk about it?"

"...I just want to be left alone," Kairi said, her Keyblade disappearing in a flash of light.

Cadenza stared at where the blade was, noting how the unicorn didn't use her magic to call it forth and dismiss it. "Alright. But if you want to talk, you can come to me. I may be a bit mean because of the stress of planning this wedding by myself, my future husband a bit too busy as Captain of the Royal Guard to help me with the little things, but I can lend an ear when I take a break." Kairi nodded her head and laid down on the grass. Cadenza turned back toward the castle to continue her wedding planning, wearing a smirk as her eyes flashed green for a moment. "She has a lot more magic than that dimwitted stallion...And a whole lot more love to give for that colt than Shining Armor does for 'Mi Amore Cadenza'. I think a change in plan is in order..."

The day of the wedding was coming close, tomorrow the big day as the whole kingdom was told of the news about the royal wedding. It was the middle of the night, Kairi sitting in her bed as sleep eluded her. Needing some fresh air, she approached the balcony windows and walked outside, stepping up to the railing. She leaned her forelegs up to the railing and looked down at the city. Her stay here in Equestria wasn't helping her feelings in the slightest, her given vacation just an excuse for her to have some time to herself and cope with Sora's death. While staring at the sleeping city of Canterlot, she didn't hear a pair of wings silently flapping down behind her, landing on the balcony silently.

As soon as the intruder took a step forward, Kairi's ear twitched, quickly spinning around to confront the mysterious stranger. "Who's there!?"

"Hey, easy," a male voice spoke, making her balk in confusion as the voice was from someone she hadn't heard from in a long time. The clouds shrouding the light of the moon moved away, shining down on the silhouette of the stallion before her, making her gasp in shock as his identity was revealed. A tan pegasus with spiky brown hair stood there, blue eyes staring at hers with a calm smile, looking, and sounding, just like Sora. "Didn't mean to startle you. It's not like I'm going to assassinate you, right?"

Kairi was dumbstruck, staring at the pegasus in bafflement with her mouth agape. She blinked a few times,

thinking she was seeing things, then slapped herself in the face until her cheeks hurt. She wasn't imagining things; standing in front of her was a stallion who looked and sounded like Sora. She shook her head in disbelief,

finding it impossible for him to return, even as a reincarnation as a pony if it was possible.

"...S-Sora?" Kairi squeaked, her voice cracking as her brain and heart struggled to believe this moment was really happening or if she was dreaming.

"Come on, Kairi," the stallion said. "You forgot about me already? That hurts my feelings."

Kairi shook her head harder, unsure if she was dreaming or hallucinating. "Y-You can't...But you...What is going on?" she asked herself. "...You can't be here...You...You..."

"Sora" approached the distressed unicorn, gently taking her hoof in his as he moved closer. "It is me, Kairi.

You must have had a terrible nightmare or something." Something in Kairi's head told her this wasn't right, that Sora can't be here, but her heart longed for his presence. He gently wrapped his forelegs around her, holding her close and gently nuzzled her, feeling his protective embrace and strong, yet gentle hooves caress her back. She was so confused, but her tears streamed down her cheeks, no longer caring what was real anymore as she embraced him, wanting this to happen. "It's ok, Kairi. I'm here. I'll keep you safe."

He gently cupped her cheeks in his hooves, tilting her head up to look at him. Her head was swimming with conflicting feelings, slowly getting lost in his eyes. The pegasus leaned closer to her, gently pressing his lips against hers, surprising the unicorn as she let out a squeak. She wanted to push him away, slap him, kick him, anything to stop this, but she wanted this. She slowly gave in, closing her eyes and kissed "Sora",

her hooves moving up to wrap around his neck. She was so distracted by the passion she needed from him to see his eyes open, flashing green as he smirked slightly, a green aura glowing in front of his forehead as it snaked its way in her. He pulled away, watching her slowly open her eyes as the spell took hold of her mind, turning a shade of green as she stared longingly at him.

"I love you, Sora," she uttered in her mind-controlled trance.

"Oh, I know you do," "Sora" said, chuckling evilly as he pat the unicorn's cheek. "But I'm not Sora, am I?" The stallion took her entranced silence as a no, caressing her cheeks as she stared blankly into his eyes. "So easy to trick the mind when they long for that special somepony they miss so dearly. You must have missed him that much." Kairi dumbly nodded her head, leaning closer to the stallion to kiss him again, only for his hoof to press against her lips, pushing her head back a little. "Now, now, let's not be hasty.

"I want this plan of mine to work, but I will need your...cooperation," "Sora" continued. "You help me, I can help get rid of all that pain losing your precious Sora. He will be with you forever; no more tears, no more heartache. Does that sound like a deal, my pet?"

"Yes, Sora," Kairi mumbled. "Anything...to be with you..."

"Good girl," "Sora" said, petting Kairi's head before leading her back into the bedroom, placing her down on the bed and crawling over her. "Now, help me grow stronger. Give me all of your love."

"Sora" leaned down and kissed Kairi again, making her moan in need as the spell cast on her strengthened,

giving him all of her love for him as her mind was completely brainwashed.

Kairi winced in her sleep, her body and mind feeling numb as she woke from what felt like a deep slumber.

She could barely move her body, something soft and gelatinous keeping her contained. She opened her eyes, squinting through some green ooze she was in as her senses slowly came back to her. Beyond the green ooze, she appeared to be in the throne room of the castle, but the large room filled with several pods that had the same green goop she was trapped in. She looked around and saw some of them nearby, letting out a strangled gasp as she saw Princess Celestia trapped in one of them, along with other ponies in each one. Something happened when she lost consciousness, her memory lost as to what happened to her as she tried not to suck in whatever this liquid keeping her contained was in her mouth.

Calling forth her Keyblade, she sliced through the membrane, making the viscous ooze spill out from the pod as she fell out. She hacked and breathed in lungfuls of fresh air, heaving heavily as she threw up what liquid she did inhale while trapped inside. She heard hoofsteps from outside as they heard her, the throne room doors opening as a pair of black bug-like ponies entered to check on the disturbance, their appearance disturbing with their complete blue eyes with pale white irises that were barely noticeable and the holes in their legs.

"W-What!? How did she escape!?" one of them said.

"Alert the queen!" the other said, the first one nodding and flying off, his wings making an odd buzzing sound with its see-through wings. As Kairi breathed heavily, her body weak from being trapped inside that pod for who knows how long as she struggled to stand on her legs. She looked up as the guard approached her. "You're not going anywhere, little unicorn."

"W-What...happened?" Kairi demanded weakly. "Who...are you?"

He tried to grab her, but Kairi smacked the equine/insect hybrid in the face with the guard of her Keyblade, knocking him to the ground as she crawled away. Soon, more guards came in, surrounding the mare, unable to fight in her weakened state. Eventually, the ponies' queen made her appearance, a taller version of the chitin bug ponies, though she had hair, long and a dark green, and green eyes. When she spotted the unicorn, she smirked as the circle of enemies gave their queen room to approach her.

"Well, well, well. Someone finally woke up," the queen mocked. "Have a good sleep in dream land?"

"Who are you?" Kairi asked, holding up her Keyblade to defend herself, despite her exhaustion. "What did you do?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" the mare said with a sinister chuckle. "I am Chrysalis, queen of the changelings. And this is my kingdom."

"Changelings?" Kairi looked around at the insect ponies, all of them ready to pounce her if she made any sudden movements. She then looked back at Celestia trapped in her pod, turning back to Chrysalis. "This isn't your kingdom. It's Celestia's."

"Not anymore it isn't. I overthrew Celestia, and now this land is mine to rule, along with all the little ponies who's love we can feed on for a lifetime." Chrysalis licked her lips as Kairi noticed one of the pods near one of the walls glowing, one of the changeling guards sucking away from kind of energy from a pony trapped inside, letting out a satisfied sigh as he had his fill. "Yours was quite delicious, though. Too bad the well ran dry after a few months."

"M-Months?" Kairi questioned. "I've been in that thing for months???"

"Far longer, but not in a feeding pod for the first few months I feasted on your love," Chrysalis explained. "I admit, I was a bit curious when you arrived at this castle, your clothing so strange that it never seemed like anything that was ever made in any part of Equestria."

"Y-You knew I was here?" Kairi asked, utterly confused. "But...I didn't see you."

"Actually, you have." Chrysalis grinned as she relished the confused expression on Kairi's face. "Oh, that's right. You didn't see my real form. Let me see if this will jog your memory." The changeling queen's horn lit up in a green aura, her body suddenly surrounded in green flames as her appearance began to change. She shrunk little, her fur turning pink and her hair in yellow, purple and pink streaks, changing into Celestia's niece, Mi Amore Cadenza. "It is I, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Surprise."

Kairi gasped at the shapeshifter smirking at her shock, even her voice changing to the pink alicorn's in her transformation. "Y-You're Cadence!? W-Why would Celestia adopt something like you!?"

"I'm not really her niece," "Cadenza" said. "I pretended to be the real Cadence and trapped her in the crystal mines underneath this city. My original plan was to impersonate her while sucking away all the love my 'husband', Shining Armor, gave to her, using him to help me take over. However, you had a lot more to give than that stallion, and with such magical power never before seen in all of Equestria." Kairi looked down at her Keyblade, her eyes growing wide in shock as she made the mistake in revealing to "Cadence" her weapon. "And what unique magic, indeed. I have to thank you for assisting me in taking over Canterlot and dethroning Celestia for me like a good little pet."

"W-What?...I-I didn't...Why would I do that!?" Kairi yelled, gripping her Keyblade tightly as she stood, only to fall as her legs gave out. The changeling soldiers snickered at how pathetic she was with all her energy drained away. "I would never work with a witch like you!"

"Oh, now don't be like that. If I were that heartless, would I have not given you the chance to have a moment with somepony you love dearly?" Kairi's breath caught in her throat, dreading the smirk on the "alicorn's" lips. "Should I enlighten you again with what you can remember?" The unicorn slightly shook her head no, but Chrysalis didn't heed her response. "That night on the balcony, you couldn't sleep, but you were visited by somepony...Care to guess who?"

"...N-No..." Kairi began putting the pieces together, feeling sick to her stomach as Chrysalis transformed again.

When the flames died out, standing in "Cadenza's" place was the same pegasus Kairi who surprised her. "Sora" smirked, relishing the look of horror and disgust on the unicorn's face as her memories came flooding back: staring in "his" eyes, hearing "his" soothing voice, feeling "his" comforting touch, and "his" lips upon hers in their kiss. If she didn't already expel her stomach contents earlier, she would have thrown up after realizing she kissed a woman, who was also a transforming bug/pony creature that impersonated someone she loved who was supposed to be dead. "Sora" began to laugh as Kairi was mentally and physically scarred, breaking her more as she heard his voice come from the impostor.

"It is so easy to manipulate somepony with a broken heart," Chrysalis said in Sora's voice. "They long for affection when they are desperate for it. I saw the look on your face when I mentioned him after seeing that little picture." The transformed changeling levitated the photo of Sora and Kairi the unicorn kept on her, having taken it away from her after she was brainwashed by her magic. "So sad to hear he passed away...And you were foolish enough to think I was him, and he was still alive. If you believed in reincarnation, you're more gullible than the other ponies I've fooled before I invaded Equestria. But at least you enjoyed yourself, especially the night before the wedding."

Chrysalis flung the photo at Kairi, the other changelings laughing as her face went pale. She looked at the picture as it slid to a stop by her hoof, tears began falling down her face as she was used in more ways than one.

Chrysalis joined her soldiers and laughed with them, transforming back to her normal self as they mocked the poor mare. She was tricked, not only by the changeling queen, but also by her own heart. And she paid the price by not only getting fooled; she felt violated, she was forced against her own will to attack the innocents in this world, "assisted" Chrysalis in dethroning Celestia and capturing ponies to use them as food for these love-sucking monsters, and she was wholly responsible for letting this world fall under the power of a manipulative monster.

Something in Kairi snapped, one of her ears and eyes twitching as her blood began to boil. She grit her teeth, her vision turning red as she grabbed her Keyblade tightly in her hoof. Her horn began sparking, alerting the changelings as they stopped laughing, watching it fizzle until it began glowing.

"Uhh, isn't she supposed to be drained of her magic?" one of the changelings questioned.

Chrysalis began to grow wary as Kairi began to stand up, her stance wobbling for a moment before she stood still, her head hung low as her slime-slicked mane hung in front of her face. She growled low like a predator, lifting her head up as a blue eye peered through her hair, glaring with intense hatred for the changeling queen. Her horn suddenly ignited brightly, startling the changelings as Chrysalis gasped in shock.

"She's going into a magic surge! All of you get away from her!" she quickly said, but they reacted too late.

Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs, her cry full of pain and anguish as every window in the castle shattered from the ear-piercing frequency. A bright light lit up the room, blinding the changelings as they were all flung away from the distraught unicorn by her shriek's shockwave, all of them crashing to the floor and skidding to a halt. Kairi's eyes began glowing a bright white, her mane and tail blowing harshly in a nonexistent storm as a white aura billowed around her form. Even her Keyblade had transformed, the colors lost and the features wilted or dead as it signified her pain, her loss of hope, and loss of trust among others; her life forever filled with misery.

The changelings recovered and saw the unicorn in her power surged state, none of them knowing how to handle dealing with a mare with such magical power despite her energy supposedly drained away from nearly a year of being absorbed of her love. One changeling was foolish enough to try to attack her, hissing as he ran forward and lunged. She turned her head in his direction, swiftly slamming her Keyblade down on his back and sent him to the hard ground, making him wheeze in pain. She lifted her blade up, shifting the ground and smacking the unfortunate changeling's underbelly with a pillar of marble, further breaking his ribs and lungs as he was sent flying up to the ceiling, falling to the ground and back down to the enraged mare, getting impaled by her Keyblade straight in the heart.

Instead of blood as the others expected, she pulled her Keyblade out of the changeling's chest, taking out a glowing heart that was inside of him, then slashed it into pieces, making it shatter and the heartless changeling's body disappear in a flash of light. Greatly intimidated, the changeling guards began to back away in fear, even terrifying Chrysalis as they never saw such power come from Kairi.

"I'm getting out of here!" one of them screamed out before making a break out of the room. Kairi looked at him, trapping him in her white aura and dragged him toward her. He pawed at the marble floor, trying to crawl away in vain as he cried in fear. "Nooooo! I don't want to die! I didn't do anything to you! I swear!"

"I don't care,"Kairi said in an ominous tone, holding her Keyblade at the changeling, sending out a small spark of fire out at him.

As soon as the spark touched him, his body erupted in an explosion of flames in a powerful Firaja spell, the intense swirl of fire burning him alive as he screamed in agony. He flailed and screamed until his voice died out,

the spell stopping and leaving nothing but a pile of ash where the changeling stood.

"What in Equestria...?" Chrysalis uttered.

She could only stare and watch as her changeling army got annihilated by the enraged unicorn, either hacked into pieces with flurries of slashes from her Keyblade or in gory, creative ways with other expert level magic spells she had learned but never cast before now. The last of the guards were slain as changeling limbs and elemental spell remains laid about the ground around Kairi, her glowing eyes leering at the queen who had used her power against her will.

"...Die,"Kairi growled, running forward and screaming in rage as she leapt up and swung her blade down, unleashing a barrage of sharp Aero slashes down on Chrysalis.

The queen flinched and shut her eyes, using her magic to create a barrier around herself. Her magic was strong enough to protect herself thanks to the love she stole from Kairi, but it also bounced off her barrier and was reflected back at the unicorn. Kairi gasped in surprise, too slow to react as the slashes struck her, letting out a cry of pain as they left deep cuts on her face, chest, and forelegs, her clothing torn apart from the powerful backlash. The reflected attack knocked the mare out of her surge, sending her tumbling back across the throne room and stopping to a painful halt into Celestia's pod,

the impact breaking through the membrane and freeing the alicorn.

Celestia let out a gasp and hacked after falling out of the pod, snapped out of her comatose state she was trapped in as she took in deep breaths. Chrysalis, squinted her eyes open, only for them to widen in shock at what had happened.

"...D-Did...I do that?" she asked herself.

Celestia groaned as she lifted her head, looking around herself in confusion. "W-What happened?" She then looked down at Kairi as she heard her groan, the unicorn's face, front legs, and chest spilling blood from the deep cuts inflicted on her. "Kairi?" The memories of the invasion came back to her, knowing the unicorn wasn't responsible for her actions as the true villain, Chrysalis, brainwashed her. She heard the changeling queen begin to cackle as she looked down at her hooves, surprised by her own power increased far more than she expected.

"Chrysalis..."

"It seems as though Kairi's love is stronger than I thought," Chrysalis said. "Not only had she given me enough to overthrow Celestia, but I've also gained some of that unique magic of hers...I wonder..."

Chrysalis decided to test her new magic spells, never knowing she could use them after sucking away love from Kairi for so long. Her horn sparked as she managed to unleash elemental spells in front of her, giggling with manic glee at the unique magic she learned from absorbing love from the Keyblade wielder. Celestia could only watch in trepidation, standing no chance against Chrysalis now that she's witnessing her practiced magic spells,

no less against a mind controlled Keyblade wielder. She looked down at Kairi as she let out a groan, trying to stand as she looked up at the alicorn, giving her an apologetic look as her anger and adrenaline ebbed away.

"Y-Your Highness," she mumbled. "I-I...I'm-"

"It's not your fault, Kairi," Celestia assured, knowing Kairi was just as much a victim as her and the rest of her subjects. "Chrysalis tricked all of us...and she took advantage of you and your depression. You weren't yourself and your actions were under her control." They heard Chrysalis cackle, too enthralled by her increased power and magic casting to pay attention to Celestia and Kairi talking to each other. The alicorn strained what remained of her magic reserves, lighting up her horn to cast a spell. "Kairi, you need to escape. Get back to Yen Sid and tell him Equestria needs help."

"W-What?" Kairi asked. "But what about-?"

"Forget about me," Celestia interrupted. "He told me you're a princess as well, but far more important than I am. Now, run, and don't look back."

Kairi tried to disagree with her, but Celestia cast her spell, teleporting the injured, tired, and mentally scarred unicorn right outside of Canterlot. She ended up looking back at the city, now barren of any life as it felt like a ghost town, spotting several changelings flying around the buildings in search of any victims they haven't caught yet. Looking up at the castle, Kairi winced as she wanted to go back and help, but her burning wounds and exhaustion reminded her she wouldn't last in another fight. Reluctantly, she turned tail and limped away, heading down the path leading down to the base of the mountain to reach her Gummi Ship.

It took nearly an hour, but she made it to the bottom, surprised she wasn't noticed by any of the changelings. She was exhausted, completely drained of her energy and magic, in an excruciating amount of pain, both physical and psychological, but she wasn't going to stop until she was safe in her ship and flew out of Equestria. As soon as she reached the little field where she remembered parking her vessel, her heart sank and she saw what was beyond the overgrown shrubbery.

Her Gummi Ship was gone, nothing but pieces scattered around, not even enough for a small ship just to escape. None of them could be used anyway as all of them were slashed apart, not taken down or ripped off the ship. Kairi limped toward the center of where her ship used to be, picking up the irreparable Gummi Blocks as she desperately tried to put two different ones together, failing to connect as her hooves trembled. She dropped the pieces, disheartened as she was now stranded in this world with no way of getting any help.

She began to sob, her tears mixing with her bloody cheeks as they ran down her face, not feeling the stinging pain as her heart hurt more than anything. Reaching into what remains of her pockets were left, she still carried the seashell charm she gave to Sora, part of the arms slightly chipped after getting struck by her own reflected attack. She was all alone: vulnerable, defenseless, tired, helpless, and violated. Kairi finally broke down,

wailing in anguish, uncaring if anyone heard her as she fell on her side, clutching the charm tightly to her chest. Chrysalis had broken her far more than she already was, using her as a slave to overthrow Celestia and stealing her love for Sora to gain power, letting her changeling army have their way with her love while under her magical brainwashing, and having her destroy her own Gummi Ship to avoid escaping and leave her stranded in the world she "helped" create for the changeling queen.

Her crying didn't go unheard however, but instead of changelings finding her, it was a small hunting party of surviving ponies lead by a zebra with a black and white striped mohawk wearing gold rings around her neck and as earrings, dark green tribal paint covering them in random patterns as they bore spears.

"Another changeling, Zecora?" one of the mares asked, aiming her spear at the distraught unicorn.

The zebra held up a hoof, commanding her group to stand down as she carefully approached the sobbing mare. Kairi noticed them through her teary gaze, but she didn't care anymore, wanting her life to end so her pain would finally go away. Zecora now stood before the broken Keyblade wielder, taking a makeshift bowl filled with the same kind of paint that covered her's and her party's faces and bodies. Dipping her hoof, she began smearing some of it in a tribal pattern on her body, leaving her wounds untouched so it didn't burn her skin and cause anymore pain than she was already in. When she was done, she waited for any results, but when none came, she sighed in relief and ordered her comrades that she was a normal pony.

"Dear child, what has happened to you?" Zecora asked. She then noticed the paint giving off a faint glow, feeling pity for the poor unicorn. "Have the changelings violated your heart, mind, and body, too?"

Kairi didn't respond, but it was clearly obvious by the hopelessness and pain in her eyes, along with the sticky remains of the ooze used to contain the changelings' victims in their feeding pods. As the rest of Zecora's party of hunters approached them, avoiding the mysterious, colorful blocks strewn about, one of them gasped and aimed his spear at her.

"Hey, she's the pony who helped the changelings!" the stallion said. "She took down Celestia with that weird key sword thing and helped that bug take control over all of Equestria!"

"Put down your weapon, you fool!" Zecora scolded, slapping the stallion's spear away. "Can you not see she was used as the changelings' tool!? She was used as a puppet, controlled against the free will of her mind. They have already hurt her in more ways than one, and we will not do so in kind." Obeying the zebra, she carefully picked Kairi up, placing her on her back while making sure the charm she held onto was still held in her hooves."

Do not fear, child, you will be safe with us. Let us tend to your wounds." She then looked at her party, leering at them in warning not to attack the injured and emotionally and psychologically tormented. "None of you make a fuss."

"Hey, what about her weapon?" one of them asked as they picked up the discolored blade, not like how it was when they saw her around their homes with it.

"Might as well take it," another of the mares said. "If she can fight, she might help us win against the changelings."

Zecora didn't think Kairi had any fight in her, not in the state she was in. Maybe in due time when she has recovered, she might be a crucial ally now that she is no longer under Chrysalis's control, but that might take a long while with how broken down she was. She lead her group back into the forest, making their trek through one of their hidden villages away from the changelings, one carrying her Keyblade as another one curiously took one of the Gummi Block shards to study.

"So, I've been stuck here in Equestria the last couple years." Kairi finished her story, glaring at the fire with hatred toward Chrysalis as she recalled those painful and hateful moments. "I stuck around the village Zecora brought me to, just to heal up and try to recover, but I wasn't welcomed by everyone...There are other hidden civilizations with ponies who managed to hide from the changelings when they attacked, and everyone doesn't trust me...I don't even trust myself. Or anyone else I see after I was tricked by that...succubus...I've been trying to train, get stronger so I can finally end her, but because she's absorbed so much love from me for nearly half a year and trapped me in one of their feeding pods for the rest of that year, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop her..."

Sora and Twilight were speechless, both of them unable to find the words to say about what had befallen Equestria, but mostly with what had happened to Kairi. They could tell she's been through so much, cold and unable to trust anyone as she was used in so many different, painful ways. Sora's own inner turmoils didn't compare to this Kairi's: unable to cope with losing him, feeling bitter and miserable as she resorted to distancing herself from everyone she knew who cared about her, manipulated by Chrysalis after tricking her by transforming into him, then mind controlled and used to take over Equestria and sexually violated by the changeling queen and her army, stealing her love to feed and grow stronger, and feeling alone while stranded in this world, not a single pony able to trust her in helping them with their cause. She was all alone, and no one came to her rescue.

"...Kairi..." Sora looked at Kairi's Keyblade, the gloomy weapon of light losing its luster as it sensed its owner's light was dimmed down, losing all hope and faith that everything would be ok for her. He blamed his other self for sacrificing himself, even if his wound was fatal when he and Riku faced Xemnas, but at the same time, he felt that blame should go to him regardless if he was from another timeline than this. He wrapped his hooves around Kairi, hugging her tightly, feeling her tense up and bury her muzzle in his neck, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks and staining his jacket. "I'm so sorry..."

Twilight watched Sora comfort Kairi, wanting to find out anymore of what had happened to Celestia, their friends in this world, or even Starlight Glimmer. But she's already said enough, feeling sad for the unicorn and this horrible timeline she was forever trapped in. Kairi calmed down a little, sighing heavily as she looked at the fire while resting her head against Sora's shoulder. She wanted this moment of peace to last forever, but she knew that was impossible, knowing this alternate Sora and Twilight Sparkle didn't belong here.

"Kairi," Twilight said, finally speaking up after several minutes of silence. "Can you take us back to where you found us? Where the map is?"

"...I can't," Kairi said. "Not right now...It's already nighttime."

"It is?" the alicorn asked, looking outside of the draped windows to see nothing but the wild foliage of the Everfree Forest.

"I've lived here in the Everfree for a while. I know when it's dark enough to be evening," Kairi explained. "And the changelings can ambush us in the dark. Best to be careful than reckless...Besides, don't you two need some rest after going through that timeline where you teamed up with Xehanort?"

"But what about Starlight Glimmer?" Sora asked. "We need to stop her."

"Sora, I think it is better if we rest for the evening," Twilight suggested. "If we use the spell to take us back again, Starlight will be one step ahead of us...I don't think it would matter if that was the case."

"...I guess you're right," Sora said, letting out a grunt as he fell on his back, staring at the ceiling of the simple hut. "I think...I still need to let all this sink in, anyway..."

"Well, make yourselves comfortable," Kairi said. "I don't have any beds, so I hope you love sleeping on the hard ground...I got used to it when I wasn't welcomed by everyone when I recovered after my escape."

Kairi stood up and picked a random spot in her hut, landing with a plop as she curled up in a ball, her back facing the fire. Sora and Kairi tried to get comfortable as well, wishing there was some kind of bedding Kairi might have used like leaves.

"What happened to Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked, unable to shake her curiosity to what happened to her mentor.

"...Chrysalis trapped her in a pod again," Kairi said. "I checked the castle one day, but she and her army moved elsewhere with her and the other ponies." While Twilight was relieved to hear she was still alive, Kairi turned her head to look at her with her broken, hopeless gaze. "Don't bring your hopes up...There is no hope to have anymore."

Twilight grimaced at the loss of faith Kairi had, the mare turning her head back around as she curled up tighter. Sora wanted to ask Kairi if she felt comfortable sleeping beside him, but he figured she probably didn't trust him that much, even after discovering it really was him. She was already scarred as she was physically and mentally molested, not wanting to bring back those horrible thoughts and repressed memories of what she could remember.

Late in the middle of the night, Sora squinted his eyes as he heard someone whimpering. He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes as he heard where it was coming from. Kairi seemed curled up even tighter in a ball as she slept, her tail held tightly to her chest as tears ran down her face. She squirmed, unable to escape whatever was haunting her in her nightmare, though with how curled her tail was between her legs, Sora had an idea that it wasn't a pleasurable dream. He stood up and crept over to her, making sure not to wake Twilight up as she was deep in her sleep.

He gently touched her shoulder and shook her slightly. "Kairi?"

She gasped and woke up, swinging her hoof and smacking Sora in the face. "Don't touch-!" When she saw who she hit, the pegasus groaned and rubbed his face, making a note to himself not to do that again. "Sora...Jeez, don't do that."

"Sorry," he apologized. "You were having a nightmare and I wanted to check on you."

Kairi grumbled, rubbing her eyes and stood up. "Well, I'm not getting back to sleep now. As usual."

"Are you ok?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I'm fantastic," Kairi said sarcastically. "I'm stranded in Equestria, haven't seen anyone else in the last few years, I've been suffering from panic and anxiety attacks, afraid to go near any males, I'm a complete emotional wreck, my heart's been broken and torn apart into millions of pieces, I was used by Chrysalis in so many ways that I feel like an old rag doll flung around by a baby while always getting dirty no matter how hard it gets cleaned from the messes that baby makes with it, I also have insomnia, and I feel all alone in this dictatorship run by a love-sucking monster where no one trusts me, and I can't trust anyone else I come in contact with. How the hell do you think I'm doing!?"

"...I was talking about your nightmare," Sora said, barely surprised at the verbal lashing Kairi gave him. He knew she had a right to yell, let out all her pent up aggression after all she's been through. "I know you've been through a lot...I can't imagine going through all that and still struggle to survive like that."

Kairi's glare softened, looking down at the ground in sadness. "...Why did you have to leave me?" she questioned. "Why did everything turn out like this?"

"I don't know," Sora said. There was an odd coincidence between Equestria falling into ruin in some way and Sora always dead, with no sign of an alternate Twilight or their friends in these different present timelines. He didn't want to believe Xehanort from the Sombra timeline when he explained how he died, but if he died in the changeling timeline, then something strange was going on that he needed to figure out. "Twilight and I will try to fix this. We just need to figure out how to stop Starlight Glimmer...Do you...by any chance know a pony by that name? A light pinkish unicorn with purple hair and a blue and light purple streaks?"

"No. Haven't seen anyone like that," Kairi said with a shake of her head.

Sora sighed, hating how Starlight thinks she's winning with her revenge plan when she doesn't realize just how important it was for the Mane Six to get their cutie marks. "Well, we'll stop her...somehow."

The two sat in silence, Kairi curling her tail up from between her legs and unconsciously stroked it. Sora noticed she was feeling really nervous with the silent tension, aside from hearing Twilight's light snoring breaking that silence every so often. She glanced up at him, only to look elsewhere, acting timidly around him as if she was still unable to trust him.

"...Sora?" Kairi uttered, her voice breaking as she swallowed the lump of nervousness in her throat. "...A-Are we...I mean, the Kairi you know...Are you two...t-together?"

"Yeah," Sora answered without hesitation. "It took me a while to finally tell you how I felt, and you ended up making the first move, but we've been happy together as a couple."

"...G-Good," Kairi said, her body trembling slightly as tears welled up in her eyes again. "I-I'm...glad to know...we're together..." She choked back a sob, worrying Sora as she began to cry. She held her tail tighter, her broken heart envious of her alternate self able to enjoy her relationship with Sora while she lost her Sora. "I-I...I wish I...was her..."

Sora quickly moved beside Kairi and held her, the unicorn burying her face in his chest as she struggled not to break down again, taking deep, shuddering breaths. He felt bad for her, wishing there was some way to make her feel better. Even though it only felt like one day of riding through so many emotions time traveling to alternate versions of their time, Kairi has been living the last couple years in constant misery, losing all sense of happiness as it kept turning upside down over and over again. He wanted to see her happy, let her know that not all hope is gone and make her believe that things will eventually get better. His Kairi had to pick him up off the ground when he was down, so he was going to do the same for this Kairi, but he didn't know how.

Eventually, he had one crazy idea, but he might end up getting in trouble. "Kairi?" Sora asked, the unicorn letting out a muffled sound in response, having his full attention. "...Do you want me to give you a genuine kiss?"

Kairi's ears shot up as her eyes widened, moving her head back and staring at Sora in shock and confusion. "...W-What?"

"Do you want to know what it's like to actually kiss me?" Sora repeated, Kairi still giving him that look as if she seemed to have misheard what he asked. The stallion looked away for a moment, now mulling over how ridiculous his idea sounded. "I mean...Well, is it considered cheating on Kairi if it was with you, but an alternate version of you? But you are Kairi, just not mine, and you two are practically the same in a different sense-" While Sora continued his confusing tangent, Kairi tuned him out as her head reeled with so many thoughts and questions. She didn't want to get hurt again, but this really was Sora, not a changeling. She sensed the light in his heart unlike when Chrysalis impersonated him as she was too shocked to focus on whether or not she was seeing things back then. But her doubts faded when she watched him trying to reason with himself that it was ok to kiss her and not get her Kairi mad. For once, since her Sora's unfortunate end, Kairi actually cracked a small smile as she was reminded of how silly he could be, whether he made sense or not. "-or not she'd kill me because I made out with her when it's not her, but it is her, which is you, and...Ok, now I'm sounding like Pinkie when she gets in her tangents. And I just confused myself. Let me start over."

Before Sora could restart his conflicting tangent, Kairi pressed a hoof to his lips, silencing his rant before he hurt his brain. "I think she would understand if you told her why," she said. Sora noticed she was smiling a little, already making her feel better, even if it was only for this one moment. He was still a little nervous going through with this, but he was sure Kairi would understand, assuming he and Twilight can fix this mess Starlight got them all in. Kairi moved hoof away from his lips, starting to feel a little nervous as she wanted to do what she longed for with her Sora for so long. "I...I'm kinda nervous. I'm...probably not as pretty with all these scars, and I still feel bad hitting you down there earlier when I thought you and Twilight were changelings. I didn't hurt you too bad, did I? I mean, I know it hurts really bad, but I didn't believe you at first, and then I actually tried to kill you-"

Kairi squeaked as Sora leaned forward, planting his lips on hers with a kiss to stop her rambling. Her eyes shot open wide in surprise, her instinct telling her to punch him in the face, but she remembered it was Sora who was kissing her, not a fake. He pulled away, leaving the unicorn stunned, staring blankly at the grinning stallion.

"How was that?" he asked.

Kairi blinked a few times, her brain processing the words to express how the kiss felt. It was definitely real, but Sora ended it too soon and she wanted more.

"...C-Can we...do that again?" she asked, practically begging by the sound of her voice.

"Hmm...I guess we can," Sora obliged.

Kairi's heart fluttered as she leaned closer to kiss Sora again. "What are you two doing!?" Twilight exclaimed, startling the couple as the alicorn was now wide awake, staring at them in shock.

"...Uhh, ok, Twi, I know this may seem weird, but I swear it isn't considered cheating," Sora reasoned, suddenly second-guessing himself. "...At least I think so."

"No, not that! You two are kissing!" she said. "You do realize what kind of Equestria we're in, right!?"

Kairi winced, completely forgetting about the situation she had been trapped in for the last couple years. "...Oh...Oops."

Sora realized it too, all three wielders' ears perking up as the heard the sound of buzzing wings getting louder and approached the hut. "...You know, whenever we have an emotional moment, something has to ruin it."

"Well, I guess we're going out early," Kairi said. They summoned their Keyblades, waiting for the first sign changelings breaching the small abode to strike and make a break for it. Kairi snuffed out the fire, then waited for the chance to strike as the changelings got closer. As soon as their buzzing reached the entrance, she thrust her Keyblade forward, unleashing a Firaga fireball at them, hitting one of the closest changelings as it exploded, sending the attacking swarm flying back. "Let's go!"

Sora and Twilight followed Kairi as they made a run for it. Racing past the singed and unconscious changelings, they heard more of them hissing and flying at them through the trees. They lunged out to try to tackle them, but their reactions were quicker, leaping or sliding underneath them while smacking them with their Keyblades, either sending them flying back into one of their comrades, into a tree, or slammed to the ground, knocking them unconscious.

"How far from the Everfree did you live in!?" Sora questioned, freezing a changeling with Blizzard as one of them tried to take a bite out of Kairi as he hid in a bush.

"That map isn't too far away!" Kairi said as they got closer to the exit of the forest. "Let's just hope that these are only scouts and not-" As soon as they ran out of the Everfree Forest, the trio skid to a halt as they found hundreds of changelings waiting for them, most on the ground while some hovered in the air. "-...the entire hive."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kairi." Stepping past her army, the changelings making room for their queen, Chrysalis approached the Keyblade wielders with a sinister grin. "It's been so long. I'm surprised you eluded me for this long."

"Chrysalis," Kairi growled.

"And you were hiding ponies from me when none of them are able to trust you after all your help you gave me?" When she got a better look at Sora and Twilight, she balked in confusion when she recognized the stallion. "Wait a minute..." Chrysalis pulled out the picture Kairi had on her, which she left behind in the castle after escaping from her. She looked at the colt in the picture and to Sora over and over, thinking she was imagining things. "...So, he wasn't dead after all?...You must have been hiding him from me to protect him, weren't you?"

"I can take care of myself just fine," Sora said. "You've got a lot of nerve going after Kairi, using her as a puppet and hurting her in far too many ways that make me want to break you."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my skin," Chrysalis said sarcastically. "You three have no chance of stopping me or my changelings. Not with my new power courtesy of a certain little unicorn not of this world."

"How did you know she was from another world?" Twilight questioned.

"Her magic and that ridiculous sword you three hold. And that odd ship my soldiers ran into down at the base of Canterlot." Chrysalis began chuckling as she noted Kairi's ears drooping slightly at the mention of her Gummi Ship. "Kairi told me how it was her way of getting to worlds outside of ours while under my spell, and she would have escaped in it if she ever broke free. So, to keep her here and continue feeding on her love, I ordered her to destroy it. And it was far more entertaining than tricking every single pony at that wedding and watching Celestia fall under my former slave's might."

Kairi winced as Chrysalis laughed even harder, her fear about what happened to her ship was true after all these years. Sora gently placed a hoof on her shoulder to calm her, keeping his glare on the changeling queen.

"You're lucky we're not in the mood to pick a fight with you," he said. "We have a bone to pick with someone else, but when we deal with her, you won't even be successful in your invasion, Chrysalis." Sora looked at Twilight and Kairi, then raised his Keyblade up between them. The two mares followed his example, not sure what he had planned. Their blades touched as their magic power was combined, making the changeling queen raise a brow at what they were doing. "Blind!"

The tips of all three Keyblades lit up and unleashed the spell, expelling a wide shockwave of black mist that struck all of the changelings, Chrysalis included. Black mist clouded the changelings' vision, blinding them as they all began panicking, bumping into each other or flying erratically before ramming into others or hitting the ground.

"AHH! My eyes!" one of them shouted.

"I can't see!" another stated.

Chrysalis growled as she rubbed her eyes, unable to get rid of the dark mist floating in her vision, barely able to see the three surrounded ponies. Through what little vision she could see, she thought she saw Sora, Twilight, and Kairi run away, slashing their way through the confused and blind changelings.

"Stop them, you fools!" she commanded. "Don't let them escape!"

The trio continued running, surprised by how Sora's plan seemed to have worked by combining their Keyblades' power to increase the blind spell to spread out in a wider and farther radius. They soon found the Cutie Map, Twilight quickly pulling out Star Swirl's spell and readied her magic.

"Ok, if Starlight knows we're going to come back, then maybe we can get the jump on her first before she tries to attack us," Twilight said as she focused her magic.

Before Sora joined Twilight to return back to the past, he looked back at Kairi. She seemed really upset to see him leave so soon, but she knew he didn't belong here.

"Kairi, don't worry," Sora reassured. "I'll fix all this."

"...I know...but, you'll fix everything for your time, not mine," Kairi corrected, which only made Sora feel worse for her, forgetting that nothing would really change for this Kairi. "I understand, though...I'm feeling a little better now that I got the chance to see you again...even if you aren't my Sora." She gave him a smile, her eyes filled with tears as they glimmered with renewed hope. Sora grinned back, even if it felt wrong for leaving this Kairi alone, but he was at least glad to see she was turning back to normal, if only a little bit. Right as he was about to turn around and climb up on the table with Twilight, Kairi lunged forward and kissed him deeply, surprising him slightly as she wanted just one last moment between them before he left. He obliged and kissed her back, the couple holding each other tightly, one of them afraid to let go and let this dream be a reality. Unfortunately for them, all good things must come to an end as they separated, Sora and Kairi both staring into each other's eyes as the pegasus climbed backwards onto the table with Twilight, who began tearing up at the sad goodbye. "...Take care of her..."

Sora had a flashback to when Riku said those exact same words to him when he, Donald, and Goofy closed the Door to Darkness on him and Mickey to keep the Heartless from escaping. Unlike last time where he thought Kairi would stay safe on the island and running off to search for his best friend and the king, he was going to keep that promise. For his Kairi.

"I will," Sora said with a nod. "I won't let anything happen to her..."

Twilight cast the spell, summoning the time portal above them as they were sucked back into the past. Kairi stood and watched, unaffected by the portal's pull as the alicorn and pegasus flew off through time, seeing Sora one last time before he was gone from her life again. The portal closed, and the map disappeared along with it, leaving behind an empty patch of grass, and something else that caught her off guard. In the center where the map stood, there was a drawing that was etched in the grass, which happened to be the same drawings she and Sora once made in their Secret Place back on the island, both of them sharing a paopu fruit together.

Kairi's tears ran down her cheeks, smiling sadly as she looked down at the fond memory, even more so than when she first saw the addition Sora made in that cave several years ago. Sora may be gone, but he would never be forgotten in her heart. She was so blinded by sorrow to realize it, even when others tell her he was never truly gone so long as their memories remain, but now that she's been given a renewed sense of hope from a Sora in another timeline, she was never going to be clouded by misery any longer.

"There she is!" Kairi heard the changelings approaching, sighing a little as she rubbed her eyes with her foreleg.

She turned to face the approaching swarm, Chrysalis leading her army toward her to either trap the unicorn again and use her as food, or kill her. Her Keyblade began glowing in a pale light, Destiny's Embrace returning to its brighter and original form. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, crouching in her fighting stance as she opened her eyes, gazing at the thousands of changelings with determination, faith, and hope.

"Your reign ends here, Chrysalis," Kairi said to herself. "I will stop you...I CAN stop you. Sora may not be with me anymore, but I know he's still in my heart." Feeling something well within her chest, Kairi felt some of Sora's light reach out to her from within her heart. Her free hoof shot out and she gasped, a flash of light summoning a second Keyblade in her hoof: Sora's Kingdom Keyblade. It was the same one left behind in Destiny Islands as a mark for Sora's grave, and it came to her to help her in this final stand. "...Sora..."

She didn't have long to question how she was able to hold a second Keyblade, hearing the changelings getting close snapping her back into focusing on surviving. Grasping both blades in her magical aura, she charged forward, meeting the changelings head on with her Keyblades prepared to slash through them as they sparked with magical energy, intending to end Chrysalis and liberate Equestria from her control.


	122. The Cutie Re-Mark Part 4

Sora looked behind him as he and Twilight made their way back in the past through the time stream. "Be careful, Kairi," he said, turning back around, meeting Twilight's worried gaze. "Stranded for the last couple years in Equestria, and Riku didn't bother checking up on her?"

"Maybe something had come up in the other worlds," Twilight said. "Who knows what else could have occurred outside of Equestria if no one tried to save her?"

"Or Xehanort created another Keyblade War and no one could escape from it..." Sora grunted in frustration, promising himself not to let his Kairi get hurt like that. "We need to stop Starlight Glimmer. And if we have to use force, we're going all out."

Even though Twilight wanted to disagree, she was getting fed up with seeing these terrible futures and hearing what had happened to her friends, her family, and everyone else in Equestria and beyond. They reached the end of portal and back into past Cloudsdale once again, but they were ready for Starlight's sneak attack unlike last time.Starlight fired her magic at them, but Sora summoned his Keyblade and deflected it, sending it flying up in the air and away from any nearby pegasi. Twilight flew up, her Keyblade in her hoof as she fired a beam of her own magic at the unicorn, Starlight simply hopping to the side on the cloud she stood on as Twilight sliced it in half.

"Not bad, but it's going to take a lot more than that to stop me!" Starlight Glimmer said.

"We're ending this, Starlight!" Sora exclaimed. "You're not changing the past again!"

Sora and Twilight began firing magic spells at Starlight, but the unicorn deflected them with a barrier cast around herself. She retaliated with firing more beams of magic, forming her aura blade in case any of them decide to rush in and physically attack her. She aimed for Twilight after Sora dove down under the clouds to avoid her fire, their battle catching the pegasus foals' attention as they heard magic zapping around the camp. Twilight rolled around a beam and flung her Keyblade at Starlight, mimicking Sora's Strike Raid, but ended up missing and struck the cloud, the unicorn levitating around with her magic to take the fight in the air.

"You really need to work on your-!" Starlight's mocking was interrupted as Sora suddenly shot up in the air underneath her, barely hitting her as her sword managed to block his Keyblade, his hard hit sending her flying back a little.

"You need to shut up!" Sora yelled, flapping forward and slashing in a furious combo, making Starlight stagger as her magic shifted to defense, her swordplay unable to compare with the up-and-coming Keyblade Master. "I'm getting sick and tired of you messing around with time, and mocking us when you think you keep winning!"

She blocked his downward strike, firing a beam of magic straight in his chest, sending the pegasus flying off and spiraling into a cloud column. "I would be winning if you two would just admit you've lost and stay in the present!"

Sora groaned and snapped out of his daze, boosting off the pillar while poofing it out of thin air, him speeding off catching the attention of Rainbow, Hoops, and Dumbbell while in the middle of their race. The three fighters continued clashing, firing spells at each other and weapons swinging and flung around the air, miraculously avoiding the little audience sitting on the runway watching their battle in awe. Starlight was unfortunately overwhelmed by the one-on-two fight, her magical power her only saving grace as she created shields to protect herself from Sora's swifter strikes when her aura blade couldn't while also weaving around Twilight's magic spells while firing at them with her own magic.

Starlight felt her mana draining far too fast, breaking away from Sora and Twilight and landed on the runway. She panted heavily, unable to take that much strain flying around and defending herself. She sparked up her horn to try to attack them, both wielders landing on the other end, Twilight panting a little in exertion, but Sora was barely tired. She shot a beam at him, but Sora rushed at her, deflecting the weak magical beam and tackled her to the ground, pressing his Keyblade against her neck.

"Too tired to make another move?" Sora asked rhetorically. "Good. Your stupid revenge scheme only causes a lot of destruction to Equestria, but now that you're done, the sonic rainboom will still happen and everything will be back to normal."

Despite being physically and mentally exhausted, Starlight smirked. "You sure about that?"

"Yes...Wait, why?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Aww, come on! Keep fighting!" Sora looked up as he heard Rainbow's voice, letting out a surprised squeak with his mouth hung open. Sitting there with all the other fillies and colts in Junior Speedster's Flight Camp, aside from Fluttershy who must have already fallen to the ground, Rainbow Dash was watching them with the two bully colts, eating popcorn while being entertained. "Shoot some more lightning out of that weird giant key thing!"

"What are you doing!?" Sora exclaimed. "You're supposed to be racing! Pay no attention to us!"

"Are you kidding!? This is way more awesome!" Rainbow said, munching on some more popcorn as the others agreed and cheered for more. "I don't know how you do all that magic when you're a pegasus, but it's so cool!"

Twilight facehooved for Sora, altering the past without meaning to as the foals were distracted by the fight show in the middle of their flight camp. Sora was about to look down Starlight and leer at her, only to yelp as he felt one of her hind legs kick him between his, letting out a pained groan as he was struck there for the second time in what felt like a day in this endless loop of time traveling. Twilight and the foals groaned as Sora nearly doubled over in pain, especially the colts as they were afraid of knowing how it felt to be hit there. Feeling her second wind, Starlight shot Sora point blank in the face with a beam of magic, sending him tumbling back toward Twilight as she stood up.

"See? Even if you win, you'll always lose," Starlight mocked.

"...Why?" Sora begged, his voice raising an octave as he curled in the fetal position. "Why...am I always...getting hit there?"

He didn't have time for his question to get an answer as the time portal opened up above the duo yet again, sucking them back into the present and into another alternate future. "Aww, man," Rainbow whined, tossing her popcorn and pouted. "It was just getting good, too."

In yet another new alternate time, the portal spat Twilight and Sora beside the map, sparing the stallion anymore pain unlike the mares who enjoy hitting him and make him writhe in excruciating pain. Twilight sat up and leaned against the map while Sora slowly recovered from the painful blow in the goods.

"Ok...I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be sterile if this keeps up," Sora groaned. "This is why I need my pants. They at least help keep me slightly protected down there."

"Uhh...Sora? What time is it supposed to be?" Twilight asked as she looked around them, finding themselves in the middle of a forest again, only it was night time.

"I lost track of time when we kept going back and forth." Sora stood up with a wince and looked at their surroundings. They figured it probably was nighttime, but it was the middle of the day back in the past, and the last two alternate timelines wound them up in the middle of the day as well. "...Ok? Assuming the portal takes us back to the point where we went back in time the first time, I think it should be daytime. But it's the middle of the night." It then dawned on him with the night sky in place of the afternoon, making Sora facehoof. "Please don't tell me Nightmare Moon's taken over, and I somehow end up killing myself trying to revive Kairi and couldn't come back from the Realm of Darkness. Because if I hear I died again, I'm going to flip this crystal table."

Suddenly, a canine growl caught their attention in the brush. Facing the foliage where it was coming from, a group of strange-looking wolves, at least for Sora, stalked toward the two ponies. They were made out of wood, bark, branches, twigs, and had glowing green eyes. Sora nearly wretched at the horrible stench of their breaths as they growled, intimidating their prey.

"Timberwolves," Twilight uttered. She tried to blast them with magic, but her horn fizzled, having used up most of her mana attacking Starlight. She then summoned her Keyblade, gripping it tightly in her mouth in defense against the vicious predators of the Everfree Forest. "I think I used up what magic I had left in me against Starlight."

"Any Keyblade magic left in you?" Sora asked, the alicorn shaking her head no in response. "Alright. I'll deal with these mangy mutts." Sora called his Keyblade to him and aimed it at the timberwolves. "How about we make you wolves into a bonfire!?" He was about shoot out a Fire spell and incinerate the wolves made of wood, but he noticed something behind them. Several pairs of glowing yellow eyes twitching erratically loomed over the unsuspecting predators, and right as the timberwolves made a lunge for the ponies, the screech the hidden creatures made rang out before they sideswiped the wolves, making them yelp as they were flung away, shattering to pieces. "Oh crap. Stealth Sneaks!"

"Aren't those the chameleon Heartless?" Twilight asked, getting her answer as one of them thrust its tongue out at Twilight, smacking her and sending her to the ground.

"Yeah!" Sora heard more behind them, quickly ducking as one of them tried to slash him with its claws. He picked up Twilight, shaking her head from her daze as he dragged her along, getting away from the pursuing Heartless. "And apparently, they're in a pack far more dangerous than those timberwolves...And I didn't expect them to actually be made of wood!"

"Can't you fight them off!?" Twilight exclaimed, questioning why they were running.

"I can handle two or three by myself, but there's at least eight of them if I counted all sixteen shifty eyes back there!" Sora said, leaping to the side to avoid a pair of homing laser beams heading straight toward them. "We'll get overwhelmed by those things and have a huge advantage while they're invisible!"

They continued running through the forest, trying to elude the hidden Stealth Sneaks, though their trills and cries weren't helping them stay hidden while they attacked the Keyblade wielders. Sora and Twilight finally made their way out of the Everfree Forest, nearly running off the side of the ravine as the skid to a halt. Across the ravine was what appeared to be the Castle of the Two Sisters, but unlike how dilapidated the millennium old castle was to them in their time, it looked brand new with the towers a light blue, the taller middle one bearing a crescent moon at the top glowing an ominous light.

"Is that the Castle of the Two Sisters?" Twilight questioned.

They heard the Stealth Sneaks behind them, finding no time to admire the scenery as they continued their escape, flying over the gap and making their way to the castle for safety. Luckily, the Heartless didn't pay any attention to the bridge Sora and Twilight stopped nearby, forgetting their enemies and continued patrolling the Everfree Forest. Once inside, Sora slammed the double doors shut, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I think we lost them," Sora said. Taking the moment to breathe and recuperate,they got a look at the interior of the castle. There were a lot of banners, tapestries, and designs all related to the night sky and moon decorating the foyer, and there were gargoyle statues against the walls that held swords or axes, all of them set symmetrically down the hall. "...I have a really bad feeling I was right about this timeline involving Nightmare Moon coming back and taking over Equestria."

"I hope you're wrong," Twilight uttered. Cautiously, the duo made their way down the hall to see what else has changed in the supposedly old castle. Twilight noted the odd gargoyle statues, feeling a little unnerved as they seemed to be watching them. "If this really is Nightmare Moon's castle, why would there be so many of these statues?"

Sora slowed down as he got a better look at the statues, only to stop as he remembered seeing these kinds of statues before in another world. "...Oh no. Twilight, we're not safe in here."

The statues suddenly came to life as they appeared to be Heartless, catching them both off guard as they surrounded the Keyblade wielders. Two of them, the ones with swords known as Gargoyle Knights, stood behind them and pressed their blades to their necks, apparently smarter than the ones Sora knew in Beast's Castle as they warned them silently not to make any sudden movements. They then heard a familiar laugh as he stepped out from behind the doorway into the main hall of the castle.

"Looks like we got ourselves some intruders." Appearing before them was Pete in his minotaur form, only instead of the red and blue one-piece suit he wore, he was now wearing purple and blue armor with a moon sigil behind the heartless emblem etched onto his new outfit. "The queen's gonna have herself a fit when she sees who's breaking and entering."

"Pete!?" Sora exclaimed in shock.

"Wait a minute, you know who I am?" Pete questioned, leaning down to stare skeptically at the pegasus. "I sure as heck don't know you." Sora wanted to retort, but figuring in this alternate timeline that he and Pete never met at the Mysterious Tower if he expected his alternate self to have died, vanished, or left behind in some way, hoping neither of those reasons were the former two, the pegasus kept his mouth shut. "Bah, it doesn't matter. Everyone will know my name as the queen's commander."

"...Maleficent's ruling Equestria?" Sora and Twilight asked.

"Maleficent? Pth! Yeah, right!" Pete said. "How long have you two been living under a rock to know who really runs this kingdom?" He turned and waved his hand forward, commanding the Gargoyle Knights and Warriors to "escort" Sora and Twilight behind him as he lead them further through the castle. They soon came up to the big doors that lead to the throne room. Pete opened them wide and marched in turning to his prisoners with a grin. "Meet Her Royal Highness of Darkness, Queen Nightmare Moon!"

The minotaur stepped aside, showing them the throne where a dark alicorn mare in blue armor sat in the shadows, her blue eyes glowing in the dim light. Twilight gasped in surprise, but Sora knew his guess was spot on as Nightmare Moon had returned, took over Equestria, and cast the world in an eternal night. But how Pete became her loyal minion over Maleficent baffled him, though they would probably find out sooner or later.

"Who are these interlopers in my palace?" Nightmare Moon questioned.

"Tryin' to sneak into your throne room to try and assassinate you, no doubt," Pete said. "The Stealth Sneaks were acting up, so I thought to check out the situation myself, but they delivered themselves right to me. And all without bein' gift-wrapped."

"...I see." Nightmare Moon stood up and stepped down from her throne, eyeing Twilight out of the two intruders. "An alicorn? When was there a fourth one?"

"Wow. Someone actually noticed Twilight was an alicorn after all this jumping around," Sora said, keeping their time traveling a secret from the dark alicorn, earning a hard smack in the head by the hilt of one of the Gargoyle Knights' swords. "Ow! You things actually act like real guards and aren't trying to kill us in a heartbeat?"

He earned another blow to the back of the head, shutting his mouth before they made him fall unconscious. Nightmare Moon grabbed Twilight within her aura, dragging the lavender alicorn toward her with a stern glare.

"There should have only been two alicorns in existence, but it appears that my sister decided to give you foals the power of one if you felt enough like royalty," she muttered. The Queen of Darkness then strapped a magical inhibitor ring around Twilight's horn, keeping her from using any magic. "Only one alicorn deserves to rule this world, and that would be me. If Celestia thought hiding one from me to try to dethrone me would succeed, she was dead wrong."

"W-What did you do to Celestia?" Twilight asked, wishing she could use her Keyblade, but didn't want the Heartless to kill her or Sora and reveal their powers to the alicorn and minotaur.

Nightmare Moon laughed maniacally, flashing her sharp teeth at the smaller mare. "I got the revenge I sought for my sister for banishing me to the moon for a thousand years and making our subjects love her more than me. She's no longer among us after thinking she could still stop me from my return." Twilight's face paled, making Nightmare Moon laugh harder as she relished the despair from the lavender alicorn in her grasp. "Even with her gone, some fools thought they could try to stop me as well; one of them being that unicorn who claimed she was stronger than I, even transforming into a dragon to crush me. I beat her without even a scratch."

"Maleficent lost to Nightmare Moon?"Sora uttered under his breath.

"Her lackey, Pete, is now loyal to me," Nightmare continued. "At least he knew his place and who he should really be following. And his knowledge on these 'Heartless' as my personal guards convinced me enough to make him my head commander for my army."

"The only one who's not a Heartless who's a part of your army, I might add," Pete boasted, pounding his hand against his chest with a clank as he bowed to his queen.

"...And there were others as well?" Sora asked curiously.

"Oh yes," Nightmare Moon said. "Pete gave me a little warning when we met this colt. He had a weapon that he could use to easily destroy my Heartless army called a Keyblade, the bane of the Heartless. It was an odd weapon, but in the end, I was victorious in the end, and he's now my prisoner. I've even made sure to place enchantments in his bindings to prevent him from summoning that accursed blade out of thin air."

While Sora and Twilight feared who it was Nightmare Moon imprisoned, the alicorn tossed Twilight back to Sora and in Pete's custody. "So, what are we gonna do with these two, Your Royal Highness?"

"Send them to the dungeons," Nightmare Moon said. "I'll give them some time to think about who they should follow. If not, then they'll be fodder for the Heartless."

"As you command, my queen," Pete said with a bow, then snapped his fingers, making the Heartless surround Sora and Twilight as he lead them further through the castle. Down the hall, they reached a stairwell leading down in the castle's dungeon, the lower floor slightly illuminated with blue flames from the sconces on the walls. There were more Heartless acting as guards, Large Bodies and Morning Stars watching the entrance to the dungeon from the inside and out. They stepped aside, allowing their commander to step in with their new prisoners. "Hey, you two! You got some company!"

As they walked up to one of the cells, he grabbed Twilight by the neck, unlocking the door with a key he kept on him, opened it, and tossed the alicorn inside. "Ow! You didn't have to throw me like that!"

"Eh, shuddap," Pete said, slamming the door and locking it shut. He then grabbed Sora by his mane, dragged him over to the cell next to the one Twilight was harshly flung into, then tossed the pegasus inside before locking it. "Don't get too comfortable in there."

"You can't keep us trapped in here," Sora said. "We'll find a way out."

"Try figuring that out when I'm the one who's got the key," Pete mocked, waving around the jail key in his hand teasingly. "Get to know your new roomies. That is, until you become a Heartless if you misbehave."

Pete laughed and sauntered his way out of the dungeon, heading back to his patrols while the Gargoyle Knights and Warriors returned to their posts upstairs. As soon as the minotaur left, Sora scoffed and stood up, brushing the dust off his clothes.

"I have a key, too, and it unlocks anything," Sora said.

"No simple skeleton key or lock pick will break you out of this cell." Forgetting Pete had mentioned other cellmates, he quickly turned to see a figure in the shadows in a corner, hearing chains clinking as they moved. Sora recognized that voice, squinting his eyes to try to see in the faint blue lighting coming from outside the bars. "That key he's got is the only way to unlock it."

"That equine placed a powerful enchantment on the locks for that key to be the only means of unlocking the doors," another said in Twilight's cell, but Sora recognized that voice all too well. As Sora tried to poke his head through the bars to see, Twilight got a better look at her cellmate, surprised to see who it was. A green unicorn mare wearing remains of what used to be a long black robe, only it was now shorter as it reached her knees, her horn and the dragon horns on her hood were cut off, her cutie mark shown in the torn cloak a dragon head with green flames surrounding it; it was Maleficent. "Pete will pay for betraying me, but because of that mare, I am powerless without my magic...She took it all away."

"Maleficent? You're a prisoner?" Sora asked, making the mare growl as she tossed on the hard bunk that was supposed to be considered a bed.

"Do not remind me, boy," the powerless sorceress growled. "You're lucky I cannot zap you through this wall. And how do you know my name. Your voice is unfamiliar to me."

"You should," Twilight said. "He fought you before when you tried to open Kingdom Hearts. You kidnapped his marefriend, Kairi."

Maleficent looked up at Twilight in surprise. "...That boy with the Keyblade?"

"I do have a name!" Sora called out. "It's Sora! Ring any bells!?"

"Sora?" the pony in Sora's cell said in shock. Sora turned his head as his cellmate stood up from the shadows in the corner, the metal clanking shifting as he slowly moved forward into the light. As soon as the flickering blue flames lit up the figure,Sora's jaw dropped at who he saw imprisoned in this cell: a dark brown earth pony stallion wearing a black coat that covered every inch of his body, long silver hair that reached down past his shoulders, and binding him were shackles that covered all four of his hooves, his forelegs chained together along with his hind legs, a muzzle on his face, and a short stub that used to be his tail. The stallion's yellow eyes looked at the pegasus in bafflement, slowly shaking his head in disbelief at the teen standing before him. "...T-This can't be..."

"Ansem!?" Sora exclaimed. He was about to summon his Keyblade and attack the Heartless, but aside from how he was bound and muzzled, he seemed a bit too surprised to attack him out of instinct. And the black coat wasn't the kind of outfit the Heartless wore. "...Wait a minute..." Curiosity taking over, Sora approached the flabbergasted stallion, grabbing his hoof with his own, being mindful of his chained together forelegs so he didn't trip him by mistake. Following the same advice Kairi once gave him when confronted with the man he thought was really Ansem, he closed his eyes and focused. Standing before him in the darkness of his shut eyes, Sora saw his best friend, Riku, standing with the same shocked expression as "Ansem" was, his hair longer than it was when he returned back to normal in The World That Never Was, and he wore the blindfold the was made to suppress his darkness. Sora opened his eyes again, staring at his transformed friend in shock when he figured it out. "...Riku..."

"Riku!? Where!?" Twilight questioned, trying to poke her head through the bars to look in the next cell without smacking her horn against the confined bars. "Is he ok!?"

Riku snapped out of his stupor when he heard Twilight's concern for him. "...Does she know who I am?"

Sora sighed in annoyance, letting go of his alternate friend's hoof. "Alright. Might as well just tell you and get this nonsense over with. Long story short, Twilight and I come from another timeline, forced back to a point in time by a unicorn named Starlight Glimmer, who wants to stop a friend of ours from creating the sonic rainboom to prevent Twilight and her friends from getting their cutie marks as a revenge plot for ruining her village cult of equalists, where everyone is literally the same in appearance, not including race, and no special talents, but she doesn't seem to realize that changing the past from that point made the future terrible in two different ways so far, and each change makes each new future worse than the last. The first one was an apocalyptic war with a unicorn named Sombra ruling Equestria with the power of darkness and controlling Heartless, and the last one we went through had the changelings win an invasion from the royal wedding of Twilight's brother and sister-in-law, and where I met Xehanort in the first, who was helping try to stop Sombra, and Kairi in the second, who was badly scarred physically, mentally, and psychologically and was trapped in Equestria trying to stop Chrysalis, the queen of the changelings. But, in both those timelines, something terrible happened to me for some strange reason, so considering this isn't our timeline, I'm probably dead, missing, or gravely ill where I'm not around to save the day, so just tell me what happened to me and how Nightmare Moon took over this world."

Riku blinked as he processed the not-so-short story, Maleficent growing just as confused as the stallion. "...You lost me at 'from another timeline'."

Sora fell over and groaned in exasperation. "Seriously!? I thought I was clear enough!"

"No. No you weren't," Riku grumbled. "Why should I even trust you anyway?"

"What!? You're my best friend!" Sora argued, quickly flipping back on his hooves. "Please don't tell me you still think I'm not loyal to you or Kairi again, because the first time I understand Maleficent fed you a bunch of lies-!"

"And the fool believed every word I said," Maleficent said with a dark chuckle as she reminisced meeting Riku.

"Can it, you old hag!" Sora shouted, making the de-horned unicorn growl angrily.

"Watch your tongue, you insignificant brat," Maleficent warned. "I may not have my magic, but when I retrieve my staff, I will-"

"Hey, I'm already having a bad enough day as it is knowing I DIED in two different timelines!" Sora interrupted. "So would you like to elaborate to me and Twilight what happened to me for Riku since he doesn't trust me anymore!?"

"I'm saying I don't trust you because I don't know if you're trying to set me up in a trap to join Nightmare Moon," Riku said. "There's no way you can be Sora." Sora let out an irritated growl, lifting up his hoof and summoned his Keyblade, pointing at the weapon with an annoyed glare. Riku realized his mistake, unable to deny that Keyblade was indeed his best friend's. "...Oh...You really are Sora...but, Kairi has your Keyblade."

Sora dropped his glare at the mention of Kairi in this timeline wielding his blade. "Wait, what?" Suddenly, the Heartless guards reacted to the weapon of light called forth by the stallion. They approached the bars, making Sora sigh as he aimed his Keyblade at the Morning Stars and Large Bodies, casting Gravity on them to take off huge chunks of health from the tank-like Heartless, then finished them off with a blast of Firaga. "No more interruptions. Talk."

Riku blinked in surprise, never seeing so much pent up anger being released from his friend like this. "Just please tell us," Twilight begged. "This is no coincidence at this point if this timeline's Sora was killed. We want to know what happened that had changed from what we know."

Riku let out a sigh, then sat down, noting Sora fidgeting as he was both anxious and worried about what he wanted to hear. "...Well, what happened to Sora was...pretty upsetting for me and Kairi..."

Sora clashed blades with Ansem-Riku, the teen fighting his hardest against his possessed friend on his own. Despite being outmatched by the power from Ansem inside his best friend, he wasn't going to let him take Kairi's heart, which had been resting inside his own ever since Destiny Islands had been destroyed. Sora managed to prevail, exhausting his energy and mana in the process, but he defeated the possessed teen and his ever-growing power, Ansem-Riku disappearing as he escaped in defeat while dropping the black Keyblade created by six of the seven Princesses of Heart, or so he thought.

The barrier keeping Donald and Goofy out of the one-on-one duel to the death disappeared, running up to Sora as he fell to his knees, panting heavily in exhaustion. "Sora! Are you ok!?"

"Y-Yeah," Sora assured, shakily standing back up on his legs. Looking at the large, Heartless emblem-shaped doorway that lead to the keyhole for Hollow Bastion's world and possibly Kingdom Hearts, he walked up toward it and held his Keyblade out to seal it. Unfortunately, the Keyblade wasn't responding. "Huh? Why isn't it working?"

"The keyhole's not finished yet!" Goofy said. "We need Kairi's heart to finish it!"

"Right." Sora turned back to Kairi's comatose body, still laying on the floor where she was left before fighting Ansem-Riku. He held his hand over his heart, wondering how he was supposed to wake her and release her heart back into hers. Sora then recalled the Keyblade Ansem-Riku wielded; he used it on Maleficent to unleash the latent powers of darkness in her heart, and he tried using it on him to release Kairi's heart from his and use her power along with the other princesses' to open Kingdom Hearts. "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts...I wonder..."

He walked past Donald and Goofy, confusing his friends as he approached the dark Keyblade and picked it up. They gasped in shock when they realized what he was about to do with it.

"Wait! Hold on, Sora!" Goofy begged.

"Don't do it!" Donald added.

Sora turned to his friends, giving them a wide, apologetic grin, unable to think of any other way to save this world. He turned the Keyblade around, aiming the tip of the blade at his chest, and then after bracing for the painful thrust,he plunged it directly at his heart with a gasp. Donald and Goofy watched in horror as Sora's chest began to glow, the Keyblade floating out from his chest as he closed his eyes and began to fall backward. The dark Keyblade broke apart into the six stolen princesses' hearts, each of them flying back into their appropriate owners' bodies, where they rested not too far from where they were. Sora's heart then flew out of his chest, Kairi's splitting from his as it floated over the unconscious teen.

The moment her heart returned to her, Kairi woke up with a gasp of shock, unable to believe Sora would do that for her. She turned her head to look at him, Sora grinning in relief as his body began glowing, only to fall unconscious as he began to fall. The barrier to lock the keyhole within the void was broken, but it didn't matter if there wasn't a Keyblade wielder around to lock it. Ignoring Donald crying out Sora's name, Kairi quickly got up and ran to him.

"Sora!" she called out, reaching her arms out to catch him. As she wrapped her arms around him, his body disappeared into several hundred orbs of light, leaving behind his Keyblade as it clattered to the ground from where he stood. Kairi stood there in shock, her eyes welling up with tears as her friend, her crush, faded away, sacrificing his heart for her. "...N-No..."

"Sora!" Donald yelled as they watched the lights fly up and fade away. "Come back, Sora!" There was nothing left of the teen aside from his dropped Keyblade. "Why...? Sora, you idiot..."

Kairi fell to her knees, staring at the Kingdom Keyblade. She picked the weapon up in her hands, unable to believe Sora was really gone. She didn't want to believe it, wishing there was a way to bring him back. Suddenly,

a portal of darkness appeared before them as Ansem stepped forward.

"You have awakened at last, princess," the Heartless said. "The keyhole is complete. You have served your purpose. But now, it is all over."

He approached the distraught teen, who leered at him angrily. Donald and Goofy quickly stood in his way, protecting Kairi for Sora's sake.

"Not another step closer!" Goofy warned, even though he and the duck mage probably wouldn't stand a chance against something like Ansem if Sora barely won.

Ansem ignored them and continued, only to grunt as his body seemed to freeze in paralysis. "W-What?" he questioned aloud, struggling to move his body. "Impossible..."

Appearing in front of Ansem in a glowing aura, Riku struggled to keep the Heartless at bay, his arms spread out to stop him and keep Kairi, Donald, and Goofy safe. "No! You're...not...using me for this!" He grunted as Ansem began to fight for control, unable to hold him back forever. "Kairi, you have to get out of here! Now!"

"Riku..." Gripping the Keyblade tightly, Kairi stood up and readied herself to fight, even though she has no experience in swordplay like Riku or Sora. "No! I can help you!"

"Forget about me! Just go!" Riku exclaimed. "The Heartless are coming!"

Shadows rose from the ground and surrounded Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. Kairi was about to fight them off,

but she noticed one of the Shadows acting differently. Instead of it being hunched over and poised to strike, this one stood up on its legs, its antennae hanging over its glowing yellow eyes. She felt something familiar inside that Heartless, lowering her guard as they both stared at each other.

"...Sora?" she called out. The Heartless slowly walked forward, everyone, including the other Shadows, watched them. It stood before Kairi, looking up at her, and being this close to her was able to let her sense the same light that Sora had. "Sora...It is you..."

She reached her hand out to the Shadow's cheek, but as she touched it, it shuddered and suddenly slashed its claws at Kairi. She yelled out in pain, backing away in shock as she looked at her arm. She looked back at him in confusion, watching the Shadow writhe as it struggled to not lose itself. Ansem smirked even as he couldn't move, relishing the shock on their faces, including Riku's.

"It seems as though your heart can't reach out to him, princess," the Heartless mocked.

The painful scratch began to ebb away, but Kairi was still hurt, knowing Sora was losing his fight against the darkness. While trying to remain in control, the Shadow mimed out what he wanted Kairi to do, pointing at himself first, then shakily dragging a finger across his neck.

"W-What's he trying to say?" Goofy asked.

"...Sora, no...I can't..." Without warning, Sora attacked Kairi again, making her yelp as she quickly brought the Keyblade up in defense. He knocked her down and jumped on her, trying to thrust his claws into her, but she held him back with his Keyblade. "Sora, stop! I don't want to do this!"

"Hang on, Kairi!" Goofy said, rushing forward and smacking Sora off of her with his shield. "Come on, Sora,

snap out of it!"

"Yeah! It's us!" Donald added, readying his wand to cast a spell on his friend. "Fight back against it!"

The Heartless stood back up, shaking its head, then looked back at Kairi. He froze, his eyes begging Kairi to end him so he didn't hurt her. His body twitched and rushed forward, heading straight for the princess. Donald and Goofy stood in front of her to defend her, but he sank into the shadows, slipped past them, then jumped up from the ground with his claws. Time slowed around her, tears streaming down her face as she seemed to have no other choice. Holding the Keyblade tightly, Kairi screamed and swung the blade hard, striking Sora and making him disappear in a puff of darkness. Donald and Goofy turned and watched Kairi destroy Sora's Heartless, the princess falling back on her knees as she sobbed in sorrow.

Riku wanted to look away, but he couldn't as he still kept Ansem from moving. "Guys, get Kairi out of here!"

he said. "I can't hold him back any longer!"

Donald and Goofy nodded, mourning the loss of their friend later as they helped Kairi back on her feet. "Come on, Kairi!" Donald said. "It's not safe here!"

Her feet failed to move her, holding Sora's Keyblade tightly. Seeing the distress she was experiencing from killing Sora, Goofy decided to carry Kairi in his arms, he and Donald making a break for it while the mage used his magic to destroy the Heartless that got in their path. Riku watched them leave before his strength failed him, his image fading as his light was sucked back in the deep confines of his heart, where Ansem finally took back control.

"They made it out safely," Riku continued. "I don't know what happened when they escaped, but I was surprised to see Kairi teaming up with Donald and Goofy to try to stop Ansem. She must have gotten some training with them while darkness began to spread and create more dangerous Heartless in the other worlds. She held her own pretty well, and defeated him. We closed the Door to Darkness, begging her to stay back home at Destiny Islands until I could find a way out." He paused in his tale to see Sora's reaction, who was listening intently. "...I think everything else was somewhat similar to what you experienced after that?"

"...Probably," Sora finally said. "Also, Twilight, I called it. I'm flipping that stupid map when this time travel stuff is finally done."

"But where is Kairi now?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Training under Master Yen Sid," Riku said. "But, while I was lost in the Realm of Darkness, Ansem tried to take control of my heart again, and I barely managed to fight it. Through Castle Oblivion, I fought me way through the floors to escape, where I also met DiZ. He gave me this coat to protect me from being caught by the Nobodies in Organization XIII, and I blindfolded myself to suppress me from ever releasing my darkness. I defeated the rest of the Nobodies, including their leader, Xemnas, and headed back home to see Kairi after escaping from The World That Never Was.

"Master Yen Sid called the both of us to his tower, where we were both enrolled as his pupils, and I took my Mark of Mastery exam, even though I still had this darkness threatening to take hold of my heart...I managed to pass while waking up the sleeping worlds, even stopping Xehanort's younger self and his annoying time powers." Riku growled at the irritating confrontation he had with Young Xehanort after being taunted by him through the dream worlds. "Xehanort must have been a pretty sore loser as a kid if he resorted to traveling back in time while in the middle of a fight."

"And we need to stop Starlight Glimmer so we can end all this time traveling crap and keep the present how it's supposed to be," Sora said. "But what happened to you and Maleficent?"

"After I became a Keyblade Master, Master Yen Sid sent me here to help someone he came into contact with through one of his mirrors back in the tower," Riku said. "Someone named Celestia asked for help dealing with her sister, which just so happens to be Nightmare Moon. I arrived a bit too late with how far Equestria was from the Mysterious Tower. She overthrew Celestia, killed her sister, found out Maleficent had arrived here first to try to take over and lost, and when I tried to fight her, she was far stronger than I was. I even unleashed the darkness in me, permanently turning me into Ansem, but even that wasn't enough to stop her. When I woke up, I was in this cell with my hooves cuffed like this, wearing this stupid muzzle on my face, and my tail hacked off. No thanks to Pete joining her side, if she figured I didn't have anything to use to hold onto anything, including my tail, I couldn't summon my Keyblade...And her enchantments keeping my magic contained work far too well."

"There's one thing that's bugging me, and it's about the me in this timeline," Sora pondered. "Did you happen to encounter my Nobody, Roxas?" Riku nodded his head. "So, did you at least kill him? Xehanort came back when his Heartless and Nobody were destroyed, which meant it's possible for someone that strong to be able to come back to life."

Riku let out a disappointed grunt as he looked away. "...Yeah...about that...I lost to him...and when I said Organization XIII was killed off...I lost track of Roxas." Sora groaned in annoyance, knowing his Nobody was still out there. "I was told not to by Naminé when DiZ and I found her. She said Roxas was the last remnants of Sora's life, and even she wasn't sure if he could come back to life just like Xehanort had. No idea where he is now, but at least he's on our side...sort of."

"It was possible with Lea when his Nobody, Axel, was killed," Sora recalled. "So the same could have been done for Roxas and me in this timeline." Riku looked down in shame, almost forgetting about Lea when he came to the Mysterious Tower out of nowhere and asked to be a Keyblade wielder. "Ok, enough story-time. We're getting out of here."

Sora slashed his Keyblade at Riku, destroying his bindings and muzzle as he stretched out his jaws from the last couple years of confinement. "Now I know how miserable a dog feels with one of those things on," Riku mumbled, then looked back at his tail. "...You can't fix this though, can you?"

"Nope. But be thankful you have pants," Sora said before making his way to the cell door and unlocked it with a beam of light.

"Why should I be thankful?" Riku questioned, holding out his hoof and summoning his Keyblade.

"Don't ask." Sora kicked opened the door and walked over to the cell Twilight and Maleficent were in. He got a good look at Maleficent, feeling a little bit of pity for the sorceress in the state she was in. "Twilight, you know you can use your Keyblade now, right?"

"Oh! Right!" Twilight held out her hoof and called forth her Keyblade, surprising the witch and transformed stallion. "I think I'm getting too used to holding it in my magic," she said as she held her blade backwards, slicing off the ring sealing her alicorn magic.

"She has one, too?" Riku questioned in shock. "When did that happen?"

"Ask yourself that," Sora vaguely said, unlocking the door for the two mares.

Now freed, Twilight got a good look at Riku, a little disturbed to see him take a different form, and it was from the sealed darkness Ansem left behind in him. "...Oh my...Is this...really Riku?"

"Yeah," Riku answered, able to hear his voice come from Ansem's body.

"...Ok...I'm probably going to be avoiding looking at my Riku for some time after seeing this," Twilight muttered, which only confused the stallion even more.

Maleficent walked past the Keyblade wielders, finding her staff resting against the wall by the guard station by the entrance to the dungeon. "As much as I loathe working together with the three of you, I appear to have no choice but to form a temporary truce until we escape this world."

"Agreed," Twilight said. "While we escape, Sora and I need to find the map that'll help us get back in time to stop Starlight, but it's out in the forest with those Stealth Sneaks prowling around. If we make it, can you two give us cover so I can cast the spell to send us back?"

"A time travel spell, eh?" Maleficent asked curiously, only to flinch when Sora's Keyblade was aimed at her face.

"Don't even think about it," Sora growled. "It was bad enough with Xehanort doing that, and it's even worse with Starlight this time. I'm not having an alternate Maleficent try to shift time around so she gets a future where she succeeds." The witch growled in annoyance, then huffed, letting the thought go. "Now, it's time for a jailbreak."

Sora and Riku kicked down the dungeon entrance doors down, sending the iron bars sailing into the stairs with a clang. The two stallions lead the way while Twilight and Maleficent followed behind them to support them with magic, Maleficent forced to hold her staff in her mouth with no unicorn magic to levitate it for her. Their jailbreak didn't go unnoticed as the Heartless sensed the wielders' Keyblades, popping out of dark portals to them or breaking out of their statue poses for the Gargoyle Knights and Warriors. At the rate with all the Heartless began to spawn around them, they were sure to alert Nightmare Moon at worst, though Pete wasn't that difficult compared to the Mare in the Moon.

They only broke through the ones in their way, Sora and Riku rushing forward and slicing their way past the tankier Heartless while Twilight and Maleficent took care of any stragglers they missed with magic spells, their combined power obliterating them. Rushing through the corridors to reach the front gates, they saw Pete in a panic as he sensed something was going on with his Heartless troops.

"What's going on around-!?" Pete noticed them, his jaw dropping when he saw Sora and Twilight with Keyblades, along with Riku and Maleficent out of their cells. "WHAT!? Y-You two have Keyblades, too!?"

"Out of the way, fatso!" Sora yelled, ramming into the minotaur's gut hard, knocking the wind out of him as he fell on his back.

Riku and Twilight ran past Pete as he struggled to breathe, but when he caught his breath, he quickly lost it as he stared up at the furious gaze of Maleficent. "...Hehehe, uhh, hello, Maleficent," Pete said nervously. "Umm...Y-You know I didn't mean by it betraying you and all, right? It was all, uhh, a ruse! Yes! That's it! Just to get on Nightmare Moon's good side so I could try to bust you out! And it looks like that time is now, so-"

"Shut up, you blithering imbecile," Maleficent interjected, her cold tone making him shiver in fright. "No one...defies me. Ever. You will pay for your insolence."

She lifted her staff, waving it around to create a massive storm cloud, lightning zapping her staff on occasion as the storm got worse from her fury. "W-Wait! I'm serious! I didn't mean it! I'm still loyal to you, Maleficent! I promise!"

"It's too late to kiss up to me. You chose your alliance, and left me to rot in a dungeon these last few years." Maleficent unleashed her magical storm, shocking Pete repeatedly with lightning bolts. It was bad enough Pete was wearing metal armor, conducting with the electricity shocking him continuously and making it hurt even worse than it would have. Sora, Riku, and Twilight turned when they heard Pete screaming and sputtering erratically, shocked by how brutal Maleficent was being toward her ex-minion. After around several thousand lightning bolts, she finally stopped, leaving Pete a charred mess, his limbs twitching from the electrical shocks coursing through his body, but he was still alive by some miracle. Satisfied teaching him a lesson, Maleficent turned around and walked back with her temporary allies. "I feel much better now."

"Are you?" Riku asked. "I knew you kept ranting about how Pete will pay for his insolence, but you didn't kill him?"

"I still plan on punishing him more," Maleficent said. "Besides, it is difficult to kill someone like him when he's incredibly resilient."

"True that," Sora said. "He takes beatings from me, and he's too stubborn to stay down."

Leaving the singed minotaur behind, the group made their way to the front doors of the castle and escaped. Nightmare Moon was bound to figure out they were escaping, not bothering wasting any time dealing with the stronger alicorn. Sora may have been able to hold his own against Nightmare Moon before, but that was when she had just returned from the moon and her power was still recovering. This alternate alicorn has been in power for the last couple years and had plenty of time to regain all of her strength, so it wouldn't be the same fight as before.

They crossed the bridge and ran into the forest, heading to where the Cutie Map was. The Stealth Sneaks in the area shrieked and began chasing after them, lashing at the fleeing ponies and firing their laser beam eyes at them.

"Damn, there's a lot of them!" Riku said, narrowly avoiding an invisible claw that came out of nowhere. "Sora, you and Twilight keep going! We'll distract them!"

He began firing Dark Firaga spells at the Stealth Sneaks, making them turn their attention toward him and Maleficent, the sorceress adding her own fire spells by blocking their path with a massive wall of green flames. "So, if they're going back in time to solve this mess with this unicorn responsible for all this, are they just leaving us to rot with our predicament?"

"They don't belong here, so it shouldn't matter to them," Riku said, both ponies back to back as they stared down the invisible Heartless. "I know Sora's concerned about us. But the only way he feels he should solve this is to change the past back to normal and return to their actual time."

"In other words, he is leaving us like this," Maleficent summarized, shaking her head with a sigh. "It doesn't matter. As soon as these Heartless are vanquished, we escape, and go our separate ways."

"Best plan I've heard in years," Riku said.

Farther on ahead, ignoring the Stealth Sneaks' attacking as Riku and Maleficent distracted them, Sora and Twilight reached the map safely. "I hope they'll be ok," Twilight said.

"They can handle themselves, unless Nightmare Moon chases them down, otherwise they'll end up right back in the-" Sora was suddenly struck by a beam of dark blue magic, sending him smacking into a nearby tree.

Twilight gasped and turned to face their attacker, only to freeze as a blue crescent-shaped scythe was held at her neck. Nightmare Moon leered at them, having either followed them or knew they would arrive at the mysterious crystal map sitting in the middle of the nearby forest.

"I knew something was strange about you two," Nightmare Moon said. "The Stealth Sneaks reacted strangely before you two arrived at my castle, and yet the Gargoyles didn't when Pete brought you to me...You had Keyblades as well, and you tried to escape with my prisoners. Bold, but very stupid."

"Yes, but this is even dumber!" Sora tapped into his Drive Forms, a burst of light exploding from him as his clothes changed, the shockwave catching Nightmare Moon off guard as she was sent flying back a little. Sora entered his Limit Form, then quickly dashed forward using Sonic Rave, thrusting his blade at the alicorn rapidly, constantly staggering her as her reactions were too slow for his attack. "Twilight, cast the spell! Hurry!"

"R-Right!" Twilight quickly pulled out the scroll and used the spell, creating the time portal to send them back in time again.

With one last thrust, Sora rammed through Nightmare Moon and leapt onto the map, following Twilight as they both got sucked into the portal. The Mare in the Moon growled in frustration and was about to chase after them, but the portal closed on her, only angering her more, not noticing the map beneath her disappear as well.

"They got away," Nightmare Moon growled in disdain. She looked out to where the Stealth Sneaks were being destroyed, hearing their shrieks as green and dark blue flames shot up in the air above the forest canopy. Brandishing her scythe, she slowly stalked her way toward her prisoners to deal with them herself. "But these two won't..."

Sora shifted back to normal as he and Twilight flowed through the time stream, letting out a heavy sigh of relief that he didn't change into Anti Sora. "I took a gamble on that, and it worked. As useful as my Drive Forms can be, I can't risk using them if we keep going back into alternate futures that terrible."

"Let's finally stop Starlight Glimmer and get back home," Twilight said.

They flew out at the end of the portal, back in the past Cloudsdale in the flight camp, only this time, Sora and Twilight attacked first, knowing where Starlight was going to be. They fired a Blizzaga spell, catching the unicorn off guard as they encased the mare in a block of ice.

"Starlight, we're ending this!" Sora said. "Give up now before we really have to kill you!"

Starlight lit up her horn, breaking out of her icy prison with a blast of magic, shaking off the shards of ice stuck to her body. "Good luck with that!"

"We won't need it!" Sora flew down and slammed his Keyblade down on Starlight.

The unicorn deflected his attack with a barrier, shooting him point blank with her magic to paralyze him for a brief moment. She levitated herself past him, avoiding Twilight's swing and zapped her as well, reaching Rainbow Dash as she flew by and tripped her up in the middle of her race, sending her flailing into a cloud. As soon as Sora and Twilight recovered, they were sucked back into the time portal back to the present, Starlight grinning in satisfaction at her victory.

The duo fell on the map and saw the next alternate future from their actions: Tirek was on a rampage through Equestria, fully powered with all the pony magic in the kingdom and using his unlimited power to render the earth asunder. They could see something flying around the centaur, looking like a Keyblade glider in the distance as a pony used it as a weapon to attack Tirek. He wasn't even phased, trying to swat the wielder riding it like it was an annoying fly that wouldn't leave him alone.

Not willing to stick around, Twilight cast the spell and sent her and Sora back in time again. Sora did not want to know what happened to him if Tirek was the one destroying the world, and if it was Aqua that was fighting him, they both dreaded to know what happened outside Equestria that had changed as well. Flying through the time stream and back in the past once again, they shot another Blizzaga spell at Starlight as soon as they came out. She seemed to have anticipated them attacking her, flying out of the way and accidentally hitting Rainbow Dash, shocking Fluttershy, Hoops, and Dumbbell as the frozen filly plopped onto the cloud the trio sat on. Starlight looked at them, giving them an amused grin and clapped her hooves in applause for their blunder, which only angered Sora more at her mockery of their attempt to stop her this time.

Forced back in the present, the new alternate timeline revolved around Discord reigning Equestria, flipping the world into his chaos capital he wanted upon his freedom from a thousand years turned into stone. Sora and Twilight ended up landing on a pile of pony dolls, then got rained on by pies, covered in what tasted like cinnamon-bubble gum flavored mush inside the orange flavored crust. The draconequus was riding on a unicycle, laughing hysterically as he rode around Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, their bodies transformed into more cartoonish forms as they tried to fight the chaotic deity, but it was fruitless taking on someone who can bend reality to their will.

Twilight sent them back in the past, again, but as they were about to stop Starlight, they froze when they saw her helping Fluttershy fly through the obstacle course, Hoops and Dumbbell following behind to give her pointers. Even if this was another positive decision to help build young Fluttershy's confidence in flying, Sora and Twilight knew this wasn't supposed to happen. Starlight turned to them and smirked, watching them fly back into the time portal they just came out of, and send them back into another alternate future.

This time, Equestria was overrun with darkness yet again, only this time, it was ruled over by Xehanort. Apparently, he seemed to have succeeded in gaining the power of Kingdom Hearts, shrouding every single world in the universe in pure darkness, and he also wields theX-blade. Whatever happened and however he managed to pull off his plans, Sora and Twilight didn't stay long to figure out, heading back to the past as soon as Twilight used the spell again.

While traveling through the time stream for what felt like the hundreth time, Sora and Twilight took the slight reprieve in stopping Starlight to discuss why they're still trying. "Sora, this isn't going to end, is it?"

"No, not at this rate," he answered. "I know we didn't stay long in the last few alternate futures, but I have a feeling I ended up dead in some way, too." Sora couldn't imagine how else he could have kicked the bucket, which only made him worry more about what happened to his friends and family. What bothered him the most was how everyone's fate not only relied on Equestria and the Elements of Harmony being given to Twilight and her friends, but Sora's life mattered as well. "I don't understand why I'm so important. I know I'm supposed to be important to all my friends, and I've done a lot to save everyone and all the worlds, but why do I die and we see no sign of alternate Twilight or the other girls???"

"I don't know, but after hearing what had happened to you and the others when you died in the first three futures, I don't know how much more I can take." Twilight pondered how hers and her friends' disappearances and Sora's deaths were somehow connected in the alternate futures. She made a realization when she thought back on how she found the Elements of Harmony, where Sora had become an integral part of their stopping Luna when she was Nightmare Moon. Without him, there would have been no way they could have saved the alicorn, or even their world. "...Sora...Did...Did you see the sonic rainboom?"

"Back then?" Sora asked, quickly answering with a shake of his head. "The first time I ever saw something like that was back at that Young Fliers Competition Rainbow was in. How long ago was it when she first performed it as a filly?"

"I think...it was about twelve or thirteen years ago," Twilight said. "I remember that year was when I took that entrance exam to get into Princess Celestia's school."

Sora thought back to the year Twilight recalled, which only made him pale as a painful memory came back to him. "...That year...?"

"Yeah...why?" Twilight asked.

"...That was the year...my dad died out at sea." Twilight gasped, regretting bringing something that painful up to Sora. Before she could apologize, he had another vague memory of his childhood that came back to him. "But...I think a few days before my dad went out on his boat...I saw a strange looking star...It flashed a rainbow of colors, and it grew bigger and bigger before it faded away...I tried to tell my parents about it, but they said stars can't shine like a rainbow." Sora shook his head, unwilling to believe that little star was supposed to be some kind of sonic rainboom. "I might not be a genius in astronomy or science, but I hardly doubt that was the sonic rainboom."

"Well, light can travel pretty far, depending on the sonic rainboom's frequency, wavelength, and energy," Twilight lectured. "Even with how far Destiny Islands is from Equestria, it could be possible you could have seen it, if only a small fraction of it."

Sora found it hard to believe that he saw the sonic rainboom just like the Mane Six, but since Twilight was a major in anything involving every bit of subject matter, he wondered if it really was true. He didn't have much time to ponder this confusing problem and the frustrating one he and Twilight were dealing with now, exiting the portal and narrowly dodging a beam of magic coming from Starlight Glimmer. The Keyblade wielders landed on a cloud, facing the insane unicorn from a distance.

"You two up for another race-ending fight?" Starlight goaded.

Sora and Twilight looked at each other, knowing there was no chance for them to win, forced to forever stop Starlight and end up failing every time. "...No," Twilight finally said. "You're right. We can't stop you."

Grinning, Starlight attacked them again with another magic beam, but Sora deflected it away from them. "But we're not going to just fall over and quit," he added. "If we have to, we'll keep trying to stop you for all eternity."

"If that's what it takes to keep you and your 'friends'' from getting your cutie mark connection, then I'm game!" Starlight shot another beam again, which was deflected by Sora again, making sure to avoid bouncing it off to anyone around them.

"Starlight, this goes way beyond cutie marks!" Twilight tried to reason, moving a piece of cloud and molding it into a hill, rolling a cloudy snowball down as it grew bigger when it reaches the bottom. "Everything we do in the past - even the smallest change - can snowball into an avalanche of trouble for the future!"

Ignoring the alicorn's warnings, Starlight shot Twilight's diagram of what the two of them had experienced, surprising the mare as she summoned her Keyblade on instinct. "Oh, and next you're going to tell me that 'the fate of all of Equestria hangs in the balance'!"

"It does!" Sora and Twilight both exclaimed, the unicorn rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Spare me your overblown egos!" Starlight said, further irritating Sora as they both weren't flaunting their egos over something this serious. "No group of friends, not even Princess Twilight's or the great hero Sora's, is all that important!"

She noticed Rainbow passing by them, blasting the filly with a beam of magic, making her scream as she tumbled through the air, getting seriously hurt as she landed on a cloud hard. The time portal reappeared above Sora and Twilight again, but Sora had enough trying to reason with Starlight if she wasn't going to listen to them.

"That's it! I'm sick of using words!" Sora exclaimed. "If you're just going to be ignorant staying behind to not see how 'perfect' your future is by changing it, then we'll show you what it looks like!"

He quickly shot forward, fighting against the gravitational pull of the portal as he reached Starlight. He avoided a zap from her magic, striking her in the chest with the hilt of his Keyblade and knocking the wind out of her. As she breathed, Sora wrapped his forelegs around Starlight's barrel, dragging her with him and Twilight as they headed back to the future to show the unicorn the consequences of her actions.


	123. The Cutie Re-Mark Part 5

After falling onto the map once they reached the end of the time stream, Starlight coughed as she got her breath back. She felt Sora behind her, his forelegs wrapped around her, growling angrily as she was struck and forced to go back to the present.

"Get off of me!" she yelled, squirming out of his grip and kicking him hard in the stomach, sending Sora tumbling off the map with a pained grunt. She rolled off the other side, getting her bearings as Twilight sat up as well. Starlight looked around, only for her jaw to drop in shock and horrified awe:Equestria was no longer bright and happy, the only light the barely illuminated lanterns on the poles, the town of Ponyville broken apart in certain areas, the holes leading to nothing but a dark void leading nowhere, and there didn't seem to be any sign of life anywhere. Starlight heard Twilight gasp in horror, turning to face her in confusion. "...Where are we?"

Twilight didn't give a response, too shocked to see Ponyville in such a devastated state. They heard Sora grunt from behind the table, the alicorn looking over to check on him, only to gawk in surprise at him. He reached up to the map, a hand instead of a hoof grabbing the edge of the crystal table, lifting himself up on his feet. Starlight's eyes widened at Sora, now reverted to his human form, Equestria no longer around in this timeline for his magic to conceal his identity. He rubbed his chest where Starlight kicked him, glaring at the shocked unicorn not out of pain, but at what attacking Rainbow did to their future.

"Welcome to the future, Starlight," Sora said. "Our present timeline."

"But there's nothing here!" Starlight argued.

"Exactly. This is what you did for all of us," Sora continued. He looked around, recognizing the same darkness he and Riku were in before after defeating Xemnas. "Equestria's gone...We're in the Realm of Darkness, with what remains of Equestria."

"T-This is...the Realm of Darkness?" Twilight asked fearfully. "Was this...what Aqua had been through in the last decade and a half?"

"Afraid so," Sora said, looking back at Starlight, who was still staring in disbelief. "Every little change we kept making made our futures worse and worse, and you failed to see what we had. Didn't you tell me before, 'Even if you win, you still lose?' Well, congratulations, Starlight. You succeeded, and destroyed Equestria in the process."

"...I don't believe you!" Starlight exclaimed, only angering Sora further as he yelled in frustration.

"Look around you, Starlight!" he shouted. "Equestria's been cast into darkness! All your changes to that one point in time kept leading to alternate timelines, where Equestria ends up falling by someone's hands, and for some reason, I end up killed at some point in my past, which is somehow connected to you trying to stop Twilight and her friends getting their cutie marks!" He stomped around the table, Twilight using her aura to hold the young adult back. "You caused your own world's destruction because of your selfish desires!"

"I-I don't get it! And what the hay are you!?" Starlight questioned. "What happened to you!?"

Sora flicked Twilight's horn, making her yelp as her hold on him was released, then ran at the unicorn and picked her up by the scruff of her neck, holding her up at eye level. "Take a good look at me, Starlight. I'm not a pegasus! I'm not even from Equestria, and there are plenty of other worlds out there that you don't understand! To make matters worse, not only have you endangered Equestria several times, but every other world, and killed me every single time! I thought maybe if you saw what your actions have done, maybe you'd consider changing your mind and let this go, but apparently, you're not smart enough to see that we're living in a dead world!"

"Change my mind!?" Starlight asked, barely startled by being picked up so roughly. She then shot Sora back with her magic, making him skid across the ground as he dropped her. "You two don't know anything about me! I was happy before you and your FRIENDS ruined what I built!"

Sora growled, balling his fists at the mare's stubbornness to realize what was at stake. Twilight rubbed her horn and was about to try to stop them, only to flinch when she saw something in the town.It looked like several Heartless were gathering around, hundreds of Shadows swarming together as they came right for them, their eyes and bodies glowing red as they swirled together like a mad tornado.

"Uhh, Sora, we have a problem!" Twilight called out, catching both Starlight's and Sora's attention as they faced the Heartless swarm.

"What in Equestria is that!?" Starlight screamed in fright.

Sora grunted and summoned his Keyblade, ready to face the incoming Heartless swarm. "If you value your life, I suggest you stay here! Twilight, watch our backs!"

The alicorn nodded, summoning her own Keyblade in defense. Starlight finally listened, hiding behind Twilight as she saw the Heartless for the first time in her life. Sora ran forward to meet them halfway, the tower of Shadows glowing red as they lunged forward. He quickly blocked their attack, sliding back as he was surprised by how strong a group of Shadows were when they actually combine their strengths together. He dodged another swooping swipe, only for the Heartless crawling up to keep the tower formed to claw at his legs. The twister then hit the ground, all the Shadows disappearing into the ground before coming back up, swarming Sora faster than he expected them to move as they dogpiled and slashed him repeatedly.

"Sora!" Twilight called out, taking aim and blasting the Heartless with a Firaga spell.

Getting struck by the explosion of flames, the Shadows quickly turned their attention to the two mares and rushed them. "Oh, great job, princess! Now they're gonna kill us!" Starlight sarcastically commented before shrieking in fear as they appeared around them.

Twilight quickly tapped into her Harmony Links, using the Element of Kindness's power to create a pink barrier around her and Starlight. The Shadows struck, causing them to get chomped by small wolf maws, but none of them were disappearing in a puff of mist like they usually do. As she kept her protective barrier up, Sora ran forward, his clothes scratched up from the swarm as he cast Thundaga spells, raining lightning down on the assailing Shadows.

They then reformed into the twister of a tower they took before, their limbs wildly flaring about like an actual tornado. The Heartless then slammed down on Twilight's barrier, only for it to shatter and send a dragon head lunging at them, letting out a roar and chomping down painfully on the tower of Shadows. Sora leapt up in the air, avoiding the Shadows constantly spawning around the base that kept it stable, slashing away at the curling tower to hopefully cut down some of their numbers, but they were more resilient than any normal Shadows.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Sora questioned, only to be slammed down into the ground by it again and swarmed by the Shadows yet again.

They scratched him even more, trying to kill him and the bane of their existence. Sora growled and used Reflect, the defensive shield releasing a powerful shockwave that sent the Shadows flying back. Before they could jump him again, he vaulted up and leapt into the air, watching them form back into a tower to try to thrust themselves at him. He aimed his Keyblade at them, but instead of engulfing them in fire or ice like he attempted to try, he grunted in confusion as he felt something else come out from his weapon. Suddenly, chains of light shot out, hitting the tower and blinding the area in a flash of light. Sora landed after he had shut his eyes from the flash, and when he opened them, he gasped when he saw the Shadows trapped in a ball, chains of pure light keeping them contained as their limbs flailed about to try and escape.

Twilight and Starlight were just as shocked as Sora was, no more Shadows popping up from the ground to help their trapped companions. "Sora...how did you do that!?"

"I have no idea, but it worked!" Sora said with a slight chuckle, only to yelp as he suddenly felt his Keyblade being yanked forward. Despite the Shadows being held in the chains, it was connected to his Keyblade like it was a fishing line, and they were fighting him as he struggled to reel them back. "Whoa! Ok, this is really weird! Where's the giant net to catch this haul!?" Joking aside, he was really struggling to keep the invisible line under his control, the trapped ball of Heartless floating around as they tried to break free. "Twilight, I could seriously use some help! I'm gonna lose it!"

"What should I even do!?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know! Shoot light chains at it or something!?" Sora suggested, yelping as he was being yanked around.

Ignoring Sora's crazy idea, having no idea how to shoot those kinds of chains like he did earlier, Twilight went all out with magic spells, firing elemental barrages at the captured Heartless ball. They seemed to stop flailing as they were hit, but Sora's hold on them broke, shattering the chain as he was sent flying back from the heavy amount of pulling he was doing. The Shadows broke free, but instead of attacking, they retreated back into the empty town within the Realm of Darkness, regrouping to regain their strength.

Now alone and free from danger, Sora let out a heavy sigh, panting heavily as he looked down at his clothes. "Is it gone?" Twilight asked.

"I hope so," Sora said. "And Rarity is gonna kill me when we get back..." He stood up and walked back to the map with Starlight and Twilight. He looked down at the cowering unicorn, crossing his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. "I think you owe us a thank you for saving your life, even though you don't deserve it."

Starlight grumbled, then sat up. "As if I'm going to thank you. You brought me here to try to get me killed!"

"I brought you here to show you what kind of future you would leave us because you keep lingering in the past to wait for the day you think you've won!" Sora argued.

"Sora, stop!" Twilight quickly stepped in, trying to keep Sora calm so neither him or Starlight let their anger bring more Heartless to try to attack them in the Realm of Darkness. "Starlight, look, we have no idea what happened to you that lead to creating a village without cutie marks, and I'm sorry we took that away from you, but we had to stop you because it wasn't right."

"You two want to know what happened to me!?" Starlight exclaimed angrily, jumping up onto the Cutie Map and lighting up her horn. "Fine! I'll show you!"

Starlight cast the same time travel spell she created, striking the map as it began glowing. The time portal appeared beneath the unicorn, sucking them in as they traveled back in time. With Equestria no longer considered lost to darkness, Sora had transformed back into a pegasus, though he still sported his injuries from fighting those Shadows. They reached the end of the time stream, but instead of ending up in Cloudsdale, they arrived in a part of Equestria where a small town rested, one Twilight or Sora have never been to before.

"Where are we?" Twilight asked.

"That map of yours is connected to every part of Equestria, and this part was my home growing up," Starlight explained.

She lead them around the town, avoiding being seen by the ponies living there as she made her way to a specific house. When they reached the windows, they could hear giggling coming from inside, Starlight leaving the alicorn and pegasus room to see inside.

"Higher, Sunny! Stack them higher!" a young filly said, encouraging the other pony in the room excitedly.

Inside, Sora winced as that twinge of cuteness came to him, and it conflicted him: a filly Starlight Glimmer, her mane in pigtails of all styles, clapping her hooves as she watched an orange unicorn colt around her age with his mane a two-toned shade of orange with white patches of fur around his hooves and the bridge of his nose using levitation to stack several books into a tower. Sora hated Starlight, he had to, but seeing her as a filly was metaphorically stabbing him in the heart from adorableness. He looked at the unicorn, his mouth agape with a sad look, which began unnerving the adult Starlight.

"...Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

He pointed his hoof at the window, looking back and forth between the cute scene inside and his enemy beside him. "...You had pigtails," he finally said, making Starlight puff out her cheeks angrily with a light blush.

"Yes, I know," she grumbled. "Why's that important to your shock?"

"But...just look at you!" Sora said. "How did something as cute as that turn into...an equalist, power-hungry dictator?"

Ignoring the surprising change in the pegasus's behavior and the comment toward her younger self, Starlight began explaining why she became who she was today. "That colt in there with me was my best friend, Sunburst. He and I did everything together. In fact, I don't remember us ever being apart...until today."

Looking back inside the house, filly Starlight used her magic to try to pull one of the books from the bottom of the tower out. Sunburst tried to warn her, but she pulled it out too quickly, causing the tower to fall over and onto her. She flinched and covered her eyes, but Sunburst grabbed all the books with his magic, a yellow aura holding all of the books above Starlight. He strained and moved them away, surprising the filly as he began levitating himself in the air, the books circling around him in an orbit in his aura. His horn flashed brilliantly, blinding the filly, Sora, and Twilight briefly, his magic quickly organizing the books they took down from the shelves to build their book tower.

Once all the books were placed, Sunburst hovered back down to the ground, and a flash appeared around his flank. He got his cutie mark from that amazing spectacle, which was a sun shining rays down, sparkles surrounding the orange sphere in a brilliant fashion. The colt noticed his cutie mark, letting out an excited whinny.

"I got my cutie mark!" Sunburst said excitedly, running past Starlight, who was at first happy for him, only to feel upset that he seemed to have ignored her. "Mom! Dad! Look! I got my cutie mark!"

Sunburst's parents heard their son, proud of him for such an achievement. He told them how he got his mark, impressing them as they carried him back home to plan for his future as a potential wizard. Filly Starlight watched her best friend leave as she stood at the doorway, hurt by her friend ignoring her over his newly gained cutie mark.

"...Sunny?" she weakly called out, tears welling up in her eyes as she sniffled.

The filly sadly walked back inside the house, miserably sulking as she cried in the middle of the room, losing her friend over his cutie mark. Now Sora and Twilight saw why Starlight despised cutie marks, but her actions were still unjustifiable, at least to Sora. It was understandable that she was heartbroken, and a child's imagination could make them over-exaggerate a scenario if it bothered them greatly.

"And just like that, my friend was gone," Starlight said as she was forced to watch herself relive that tragic memory. "His family recognized his magical talent and sent him away to Canterlot...without even telling me..." Her ears drooped sadly, looking away at the window to avoid the tears beginning to appear in her eyes. "I never saw him again."

Sora and Twilight looked at each other, confused by Starlight's continued misery. She could have at least taken the time to see how Sunburst was doing, maybe visited him in Canterlot, or wrote letters to him to keep in touch. Instead, she kept the thought that if anyone got a cutie mark before her, they would immediately forget about her.

"...Why not?" Sora asked curiously, which only seemed to anger Starlight as she turned around and glared at them.

"Because of his cutie mark!" she exclaimed. "He got his, and I didn't! He moved on, and I didn't! I stayed here and never made another friend because I was too afraid another cutie mark would take them away, too!"

Starlight panted heavily after explaining her fears, which only confused Twilight why Starlight would give up making friends too soon over a lingering scenario she was afraid would happen. "Starlight, that's ridiculous. A cutie mark can't take your friends away."

The unicorn wiped away the tears in her eyes, Twilight's words only fueling her anger as she gave the alicorn a death glare. "Not everypony's lucky enough to get her cutie mark at the same time as her friends!" The time travelers were sucked back into the portal as it appeared above them, finished playing back the moment Starlight wanted to show Sora and Twilight. They soon reappeared back in Cloudsdale, long before the moment Rainbow Dash was to race her bullies and create the sonic rainboom, Starlight landing on one cloud while Sora and Twilight landed on another. "You two have no idea what it's like to lose a friend because of a cutie mark, but when I stop the rainboom, you will!"

"Starlight, this doesn't have to be like this!" Twilight tried to reason. "If you do this again, you'll only make the future even worse than how it is!"

"I don't care!" Starlight screamed, the Keyblade wielders thankful that they were pretty far away from the Junior Speedster's Flight Camp. "There's bound to be one change that'll make things perfect, so I'll keep trying, even if it kills me!"Suddenly, a dark aura began shrouding Starlight, the unicorn unaware of letting her anger and sorrow get to her and unleashing her darkness, having enough of Sora and Twilight's warnings. She fired a beam of magic at Sora, catching him off guard as it was coated in a dark aura along with her light blue, smacking him in the chest and sending the stallion flying off his feet, falling to the ground as he seemed unconscious. Twilight tried to call out to him, only for Starlight to appear in front of her and slam her down onto the cloud, snatching away the scroll needed to keep them in this time period. "And when I destroy this scroll, there'll be no way for you or Sora to change it! And if you try to stop me, I'll just kill you myself!"

Summoning an ethereal blade with her magic, now coated in a dark aura, Twilight gasped and summoned her Keyblade, blocking the downward thrust that would have struck her heart if she didn't react fast enough. "Starlight, stop! You need to calm down!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Starlight yelled, pushing back to try to stab the pinned alicorn. "You think you're some expert on friendship? You barely even had friends when you were a filly, only figuring out how 'special' they were only a couple years ago! You and Sora are absolutely pathetic, I don't know how everyone sees you as special heroes!"

"You're letting the darkness in your heart begin to control you in your hatred toward me and Sora!" Twilight continued reasoning. She quickly teleported away, reappearing on a far enough cloud, watching Starlight encase the scroll in a barrier to destroy later. "I know I can never understand what you've been through, but you know I can't let you do this! We've all seen what happens, and things don't turn out well in Equestria and every other world beyond ours without my friends! Or even Sora!"

"Just shut up!" Starlight screamed, flying toward Twilight as the mares' blades clashed. They continued arguing, even as they swung their weapons, Twilight mostly defending and still trying to calm the enraged unicorn down before darkness completely engulfed her heart. "What's so 'special' about your friends!? How can a group of ponies so different be so important!?"

"Our differences are what makes our friendship strong!" Twilight answered, continuing staying on the defensive as she flew backwards, avoiding Starlight's swings and magic spells. "Sora's made so many friends, and many of them are different in their own ways! His bonds with us and everyone around him gives him the strength to fight for the ones he's willing to protect!"

Starlight screamed, unleashing a sonic shockwave that stunned Twilight as she clutched her ears in pain. Defenseless, Starlight struck the alicorn repeatedly, then slammed her down hard, making her slam through a few clouds before her momentum slowed enough to land on one. The unicorn dove down, slamming her forelegs down on Twilight's abdomen, knocking the air out of her as she gasped in pain before quickly slamming her face into the cloud, her ethereal blade pressed against her neck. Twilight squinted her eyes, seeing a small hint of pain as a small memory of her and Sunburst flashed through the unicorn's thoughts.

"...I thought that Sunburst and I were the same...But we turned out different, and it tore our friendship apart," she uttered, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"You could have tried again. Tried making new friends. And if nothing goes right, then try to work it out as best as you can," Twilight said once she caught her breath. "Sora's knowledge on friendship is better than mine. He may not have known what it felt like to lose a friend over a cutie mark, but he almost lost his best friend to the darkness once...But he never gave up so easily. He kept fighting to save him, and he even sacrificed himself to wake the love of his life from a heartless coma."

There seemed to have been a faint glimmer of hope, that her words may have reached out to Starlight. Unfortunately, the darkness didn't want that to happen, the unicorn shaking her head as the aura around her grew, pressing the blade tightly to Twilight's neck.

"Liar!" Starlight growled. "It would be pointless trying if it always ends up failing! And if Sora's so great at making friends, he's also great at keeping his enemies alive! I met somepony named Maleficent, apparently an enemy of Sora's, and she's fought him several times, lost, but he didn't kill her! He's probably tried to befriend her, and he kept failing every time he did so! He's no hero; he's a pathetic, immature, highly optimistic little colt trapped in an adult's body, who's only going to ruin everypony else's lives by leaving his enemies alive after defeating them!"

Both mares' ears perked up when they heard the sound of glass shattering. Twilight gasped and tried to look around, unable to do much with the dark blue blade pressed down at her neck, but Starlight moved away from the pinned alicorn and looked over the side of the cloud. Suddenly shooting up from the cloud, six Keyblades struck through Starlight, shocking her slightly before a Keyblade was held against the left side of her head, held by Sora as she noticed the significant change in his appearance. The pegasus was now in his Harmony Form, his clothes shimmering a sparkling rainbow with his hair sporting white and black streaks along with his wings turning white and black as well; white on his left while black was on his right. His Ultima Keyblade was held firmly in Starlight's view as the six Keyblades of Harmony hovered around the stunned and confused mare.

"I'm ending this," Sora uttered. "This is your last chance to back down, Starlight. I don't want to use all my power just to stop you."

"...Then show me what you're made of," Starlight goaded, unleashing her magic as she created several more aura swords, aiming them at the pegasus.

"...So be it." All the floating blades flew down toward their designated opponents, Sora and Starlight teleporting out of the way before rushing forward and clashing their held blades together.

Twilight rubbed her neck and sat up now that Starlight was distracted fighting Sora, but she didn't want him to go that far using his Harmony Form to attack her. She watched them teleport around the sky, Keyblades and ethereal swords connecting in an explosion of light and dark sparks like fireworks, only they weren't a spectacle to behold and it was a life or death fight. Starlight may have lacked any combat experience, her blades shattering under Sora's Keyblades, but her overwhelming magic power with her anger and repressed sorrow coming to light fueled her mana, constantly summoning more blades to try to stop the stallion.

Sora and Starlight continued their endless rushing, slashing at each other while avoiding their opponent's, warping around the sky, even switching what weapons they were using as their blades fought each other as well. Starlight tried pushing back against Sora as their blades met again, her dark aura growing wild and desperate as she was beginning to give in to it, making the stallion worry as she was on the cusp of turning into a Heartless. He needed to stop this, feeling pity for the poor mare who forced herself to stay alone to avoid getting hurt by losing her friends.

They teleported away from each other, Starlight growling as she charged her magic in her horn, sparkling with dark energy as she summoned thousands of aura blades around her. Bringing the Keyblades of Harmony back to him, he was ready for the barrage of magic swords to rain down on him. With a flick of her head, Starlight sent the swords down on him in a deadly storm. Sora flapped his wings, racing toward the mare, his Keyblades spinning rapidly as they deflected the blades coming down on him, even the ones that missed him and flipped around to chase after him.

"Why! Couldn't! You! Have! Just! Left! Me! ALONE!?!?!?!?!?" Starlight screamed, summoning more blades as Sora got closer.

He didn't give a response, continuing his pursuit through the rainstorm of dark blue blades. He finally reached Starlight, but instead of using any of his Keyblades, he punched Starlight hard in the gut, making her gasp and double over in pain. He then slapped her horn, dispelling her magic, making the magical swords disappear and her levitation fail, diving after her as she fell. The darkness was still festering in her, but he was glad her eyes hadn't changed colors unlike what happened to Twilight and Sunset. Bringing his Keyblades together, they aimed for the unicorn's heart, unleashing a barrage of light that pierced her chest, expelling the darkness in her heart from growing too out of control.

The aura disappeared, and with her no longer in danger of being turned into a Heartless, Sora caught Starlight and lowered her down on a nearby cloud. He dropped her, poising his blades around her as he held the Ultima Keyblade over her chest. Starlight grunted in pain, looking up at Sora with a pained leer before looking away, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Just do it," she said. "What's the point anymore...? I can never be happy..."

Twilight managed to find them, losing track of them warping around the sky and tried to chase them down. She gasped when Sora had Starlight down underneath him, his seven Keyblades aiming right at her.

"Sora, don't!" she called out, but before she could try to stop him, the Keyblades of Harmony flipped around and aimed at her, warning her to stay out of Sora's way. "Sora, she doesn't have to die!"

"It doesn't even matter anymore!" Starlight said. She teleported the time travel spell to her, only for Sora to swipe it away and smack her horn again, making her yelp. He gave her a stoic glare, keeping her pinned down. "I lose my best friend, he forgets all about me, you all ruined my perfect village, and now I can't even get my revenge anymore because you two just wouldn't let me be happy!" She began sobbing, accepting her fate knowing she would always end up alone. "Just once...I want things to go my way...but it never happens..." Starlight looked back at Sora, using her hoof to help aim his Keyblade at her heart. "So, go ahead. Take my life. Turn me into a Heartless. Whatever you do, just end me."

Sora hesitated as everything that had happened with him and Twilight flashed through his mind: going through these different timelines, seeing the states of their futures along with what could have happened to their friends and families, and finally understanding why Starlight did all this in the first place. He could understand how it felt to lose a friend, but unlike Starlight, he never gave up on them. Especially on Riku; he fought him to break him free from Ansem's control, and even continued onward to find him and bring him back home. But those futures made his hoof shake, recalling the devastation left in Equestria when Sombra returned, the depressing and broken state Kairi was in while trapped in Equestria with the changelings' successfully invading, Riku using his darkness to permanently change him into Ansem after suppressing it for so long before reaching Equestria, and the several tales of what became of him in those alternate timelines.

Part of him wanted to just end Starlight Glimmer right here and now, ending these time traveling shenanigans where he had to hear everyone he knew suffer from how he died and who was destroying Equestria. He was so fed up with Starlight's ridiculous philosophies, had enough of her thinking he and Twilight felt more important than anyone else around them, but instead of seeing the upset unicorn mare awaiting her fate, he saw the unicorn filly he just learned about, lost and alone while believing her heart would always break if anyone got their cutie mark before she did.

Sora slowly lifted his foreleg back, readying his aim to dive his Keyblade through. "Sora!" Twilight called out in a panic, but the Keyblades of Harmony kept blocking her path. "Don't do it!"

He let out a yell and thrust his blade forward, both alicorn and unicorn flinching as he moved...After a moment of silence, Twilight peeked through her hooves, gasping in surprise. Starlight opened her eyes too, but when she looked down,his blade missed, his thrust sticking it in the cloud a few inches away from her. She looked up at him, his eyes staring down at her sadly, pitying the unicorn.

"...I can't do it," he said. He reverted back to normal, the Keyblades of Harmony disappearing and freeing Twilight, the alicorn letting out a huge sigh of relief. "I want to, after everything you put us through, what you put my friends through in those alternate futures...what you made Kairi go through with my deaths...but I just can't."

He let go of his Keyblade, now changed back to his Kingdom Key, backing away from the confused unicorn. Starlight grit her teeth in frustration, sitting up and leering at the pegasus as if he was insane for letting her go.

"You're a bucking idiot!" she screamed, grabbing Sora's Keyblade with her mouth, then ran toward him as she prepared to swing it at him. It disappeared from her maw in a flash of light, making her trip as his Keyblade reappeared in his hoof before he dismissed it. She growled and yelled in frustration, getting back up and tried to punch him, but Sora dodged her hooves, occasionally blocking with his own. "You're just going to let me go!? Forgive me just like that because you feel sorry for me and my past!? You're no do-gooder of a hero if you keep letting the bad guys get away, and it only makes your life more difficult if your forgive your enemies!"

He blocked another punch, only to twist her hoof painfully and flip her over on her back. "I am not forgiving you!" Sora exclaimed. "I am far from ever forgiving you after that second time going back to the future! I saw how devastated my girlfriend was when I died, how it affected her life without me around, and to make matters worse, she was trapped in Equestria, manipulated by Chrysalis, and physically, mentally, and psychologically raped by that giant roach queen and her hive! I thought Sombra taunting me while holding her heart in a container was bad enough, but to see her suffer with that much pain from losing me and being abused like that by a love-sucking parasite was my breaking point! I wanted you dead so I didn't have to see Kairi suffer like that again, nor do I ever want her to experience that pain in our time!" Sora panted after his tirade, taking deep breaths to calm himself before he accidentally let his rage fuel his darkness again. He made it this long without giving in to the darkness, and he wasn't going to let it win again. "...I don't feel bad for you right now, Starlight. I felt bad for the filly who was scared of making new friends.

"Things could have gone differently if you just gave making new friends a chance instead of just giving up, thinking everything would crumble under the tiniest of things like a cutie mark." He let go of her hoof, leaving her lying on the cloud in shock at his bottled up anger finally let out on her. Twilight hovered down and helped the mare up, both of them watching Sora as he looked up at the sky. "...But, if they did, then I guess this fight would have never happened...Everything would change, just like what we've been doing for what feels like forever, which could result in a terrible future as well. This is why the past should never change, because our fates our always destined, no matter how you try to change it." He looked at Starlight, pressing a hoof to his chest. "I'm letting you live because part of me believes everyone deserves a second chance. Even those who were my enemies deserve one, even if they're confused by what they've been doing or who they really are, but not if they live on making others miserable. Xehanort is one of those people who deserves no mercy." They soon looked up as they heard what sounded like Hoops mocking Rainbow Dash, the pegasi racing and leading up to where Rainbow would perform the sonic rainboom. "This is your last chance.

"Whatever you decide, it had better be the right choice. Either you give this all up, move on from your grudge, and try, emphasis on the word 'try', to be a better pony, or you stop Rainbow Dash again, but the next time you see us, I will not hesitate to kill you. And I mean it this time, even if I detest the thought of doing this to someone who should have at least given a shot of making friends more tries instead of giving up after losing her first, and only, friend." Sora then held his hoof out to Starlight, awaiting her choice.

Starlight's eyes shifted from Sora to Rainbow Dash, wanting to have her perfect life of happiness, but she didn't want to lose her life while she had nothing. She looked to Twilight for some kind of advice, but the alicorn remained silent under Sora's glare, the decision the unicorn's to make only. Rainbow was close to reaching the point where she would pull off the sonic rainboom, her time frame running out as a decision was needed right now. She approached Sora nervously, fearing he would trick her and thrust his Keyblade in her chest, tentatively lifting her hoof. She eyed Rainbow for another moment, then made her choice; she reached her hoof out to Sora's and grabbed it, giving up her endeavors to seek revenge and admit defeat. She looked at Sora again, who seemed to relax a little, but he still wasn't happy, still unable to trust her.

Rainbow finally unleashed the sonic rainboom, the timeline secured as nothing was changed, the rainbow shockwave spreading out all over Equestria. The trio watched Rainbow fly at breakneck speeds with a trail of rainbow following behind her, the rest of the filly Mane Six eventually getting their cutie marks, finding their special talents, and would connect their friendships in the years to come.

"You made the right choice," Twilight said happily.

"She's not getting out of this with a slap on the wrist, Twilight," Sora reminded, dashing away any joy the alicorn had for Starlight's decision. "The others are going to help decide her fate, so you better hope they can forgive you. I doubt it after you took away all of our cutie marks and imprisoned us in your 'perfect' town." His verbal lashing only made Starlight feel worse, wishing she took the other road instead. The time portal opened up, signalling their time to return back. "Let's get out of here."

Sora flapped his wings and flew into the portal, Twilight grabbing hold of Starlight to bring her with them as they returned to the present. They exited the portal, back in the throne room of their current timeline in the castle, everything back to normal with no repercussions. The portal was still opened, however, Sora feeling the scroll being tugged in his grasp. Knowing this spell was far too much trouble to begin with, he flung the scroll toward the portal. It began to glow as it unfurled itself, and before it was sucked off into the timestream to be forever trapped in its void, it unleashed a bright light around the castle and all of Ponyville, the portal gone as the light faded.

"Are...are we back home?" Twilight asked hopefully.

The doors to the throne room opened, revealing the rest of the mares and Keyblade wielders as the strange light didn't go unnoticed. "What in Equestria was that?" Rarity asked.

"Do it again! I missed it!" Pinkie said.

Starlight tried to hide behind Sora to avoid being seen by the rest of the group, but he stepped aside so they could. When Twilight saw Riku, she immediately ran to him and hugged him tightly, surprising the stallion a little.

"Twilight, what's going on?" he asked. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Please tell me you love me," Twilight begged.

"Uhh, I love you?" Riku said in confusion, again caught by surprise when Twilight kissed him deeply as if they were separated for years. He pulled himself away from his clingy girlfriend, reeled back by her strange behavior. "Twilight, what's gotten into-?" He finally noticed Starlight trying to hide herself from everyone, quickly defending Twilight as he summoned his Keyblade. "Starlight! What's she doing here!?"

Ventus, Kairi, Aqua, and Terra called their Keyblades as well, rushing into the room to face the unicorn and defend the girls. "Up to no good, I bet."

"Wait, hold on!" Twilight quickly said, leaping in front of everyone and rushing to defend Starlight, to their confusion. "I can explain...It's a really long story."

Kairi noticed Sora hasn't said a thing, shocked to finally realize his clothes were shredded as he wore a serious, moody expression. "Sora, what happened to you?" she asked as she approached the quiet pegasus. He looked at her, staring at her sadly. "Sora? What's wrong?"

He remained silent, but his actions told her everything; Sora wrapped his hooves around Kairi, surprising her as he kissed her, hugging her tightly as if he just lost her. She was unable to reciprocate, utterly confused as she hugged him back and unsure of the sudden romantic gesture. Twilight's behavior was strange at first, but Sora's began to concern everyone as they could see tears rolling down his cheeks. He broke the kiss, looking at his lover in the eyes, relieved to be back with the Kairi he grew up with, but still sad to know how she would have been in those alternate timelines.

"...You have no idea what Twilight and I went through," he finally said. Sora hugged her again, not wanting to let go as his hooves roamed her back, giving her loving kisses along her neck and nuzzled her. "I love you, Kairi."

Kairi looked over at Starlight, giving her a dirty look while she tried to console the silently weeping stallion. "What did you do to Sora?"

"...Do you mean the physical part or emotional part?" Starlight asked nervously with a small laugh, only making the pink unicorn's stare turn icy cold. "...I'm just going to...shut up now..."


	124. Starlight's Punishment

Starlight waited outside the throne room doors, feeling anxiety building higher and higher the longer she waited. Spike kept a close eye on her, giving her a skeptical look as he was on guard duty. After no sign of Sora or Twilight since the alicorn's return from her lecture, things went a little crazy in the human world, but at least it was solved without too many repercussions. Twilight panicked when she heard her Canterlot High friends were in trouble and ran through the portal before dealing with Starlight, only to come back later as she experienced the second craziest thing on the other side, which she remained silent on.

What was worse was what happened to Riku when he came back to Ponyville, who was with Twilight in Canterlot before she gave her lecture to future unicorn wizards. It turned out who they thought was Aqua warning them of Heartless activity turned out to be false, Starlight using a spell to voice her thoughts as Aqua, temporarily silencing their crystal communicators so the others wouldn't get suspicious, then knocked Riku out before he even made it out of the building, stuffing him inside a broom closet until he woke up when she went back in time.

She could hear Twilight talking with her friends, explaining what had happened to them and what they experienced. It felt like it was taking forever for the story to end, but there was so much to tell, and they needed to hear everything. Starlight let out a sigh, nervously tapping her hooves as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. And speaking of heart, she looked down at her hooves when she realized she had actually used the power of darkness by complete accident, something she didn't want to resort using when she overpowered Maleficent. Looking up at Spike, she winced at the glare the baby dragon gave her.

"You know you're in a lot of trouble, right?" he said, his question clearly rhetorical as the mare grunted in shame. "If Twilight was that upset after she saw me again, you clearly messed up with whatever you did."

"I get it," Starlight said in annoyance. "You don't need to remind me when I know I'm going to be punished in some way...I just don't know what it is, and it scares me." She looked back at the doors, groaning in anticipation and fear. "I just wish they'd get it over with before I die of a heart attack..."

Inside the throne room, Twilight had finally finished her story, Sora unable to talk as he cuddled with Kairi in his throne. The others let it all sink in, shocked by how desperate Starlight had gone just to get her revenge, only to bring Equestria to ruin on several occasions. Not only that, but with there being no sign of any of the alternate mares in those timelines, and learning that Sora was killed in some gruesome fashion in each one, they realized just how important Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom really was. As much as the pegasus wanted to gloat about how her sonic rainboom as a filly defined not only her friends' destinies, but also Sora's life and the fate of all worlds in the universe, she couldn't with how upset Sora was.

The changeling timeline was what really shocked everyone, especially Kairi. Her alternate self's depression, mistrust toward others after being manipulated by Chrysalis, and her broken spirit and heart could have been a reality if Sora never came back. And Twilight didn't leave out the part where Sora kissed that Kairi, either, trying to spark some hope in her when she thought it was long gone. Sora didn't even look at her, fearing that she wouldn't forgive him for what seemed like cheating, but Kairi reassured him with a loving kiss, promising him she wasn't hurt by what he did to another version of herself, only as long as it actually was an alternate Kairi and not a changeling disguised as her. She understood why he did it, and if she were in the same situation as her alternate self from that timeline, she wouldn't have minded.

After a moment of silence, Pinkie finally broke it. "Wow...Starlight Glimmer must be really magical."

"But all of this because she lost her friend over a cutie mark," Aqua summarized, shaking her head in disappointment. "Unbelievable. Starlight kept that thought running through her head and never gave making friends a chance. She acted like a child, and kept that mindset throughout her whole life."

"Well, she was a filly when it happened," Applejack said. "Fillies can overreact to anythin' if somethin' bothers them. Just ask Apple Bloom when she was desperate gettin' her cutie mark. Dead set on findin' her special talent and worryin' about how other ponies thought of her."

Ventus looked over at Rainbow Dash, surprised to not hear a peep out of her when she would have been excited to know her sonic rainboom was so important to everyone. "Rainbow, you aren't gonna shout to the heavens how awesome you are for being a crucial part for everyone's life?"

"...I really want to, but...knowing I was responsible for keeping Sora alive?" Rainbow Dash shuddered, unable to imagine what would have happened if she failed and got Sora killed in the process. "I don't know why, but it felt like I did end up killing him in those timelines."

"But what about when those three were in the Realm of Darkness?" Riku asked. "Those Heartless they faced sounded a lot worse than the Dark Hide."

All eyes soon fell on Aqua, having had enough experience in the Realm of Darkness for a lifetime to know the dangers in there. She let out a sigh, recalling facing those powerful Shadows, though they were less significant than the Dark Hide since she fought that thing more than the Shadows.

"...I gave it the name 'Demon Tower'," Aqua said. "Those were not normal Shadows, and they were fearsome in such a massive group. They're...practically demons with their glowing red eyes, shifting into a tower of thousands upon thousands of them." She summoned her Keyblade and aimed it in front of her, unleashing the same chains Sora had used to trap the Demon Tower. "These chains were something Master Eraqus once taught me, but his way of using them were different, copying the abilities of his opponent while mixing them to match his style...The data for his fight is also in the Mirage Arena, fully powered in his Keyblade armor.

"Back in the Realm of Darkness, while I was lost, I encountered the Demon Tower multiple times, and its stronger form, Demon Tide." She looked at Riku, recalling how such a Heartless almost got him when she found him in the Realm of Darkness as well, trying to close the Door to Darkness with Sora, Donald, and Goofy on the other side. "I don't know if King Mickey told you, but he managed to find me while searching for the Keyblade forged in the Realm of Darkness; the gold Keyblade he now wields. If I didn't stop the Demon Tide, you would have been killed while trying to seal the door."

"Really?" Riku asked in surprise.

"So, does that mean Mickey's Keyblade is known as...the Keyblade of Darkness?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, but it's not dangerous as long as the wielder uses it properly," Aqua explained. "Mickey said it was the counterpart to Sora's Keyblade, which was how the Door to Darkness was able to be sealed away. Just be glad we don't have to see that Heartless again." She let out a sigh as she looked at the Cutie Map, glowering at the map as its power was greatly drained keeping Sora and Twilight around while traveling back and forth through time. No thanks to Starlight's revenge plan, the map was no longer functioning, but the Galactic Map was still working fine. "Now, onto the matter of Starlight Glimmer and her actions.

"She is going to face severe consequences on several thousand counts for manipulating time and creating these alternate universes. She should be facing a death sentence, or a life imprisonment with her horn cut off so something like this doesn't happen again." Twilight gasped in shock at Aqua's decision for Starlight's punishment.

"But the spell is lost in time! Sora threw it back in the portal, so no one can travel back in time anymore!" the princess quickly said, hoping to change the blue unicorn's mind.

"Maybe, but because of her meddling with time, the Cutie Map is busted," Aqua reminded the alicorn, leaping out of her throne and tried to activate it. "The map kept you and Sora around in these changed timelines, preventing you from fading from existence to stop her and keep the timeline from changing. How exactly are we going to know the exact location where the Heartless are in every world, or even what locations in Equestria are in need of a friendship problem needing resolved?"

"B-But...Starlight was just lonely," Twilight continued to argue, though she didn't seem to win the Keyblade Master over. "She thought she could never have friends if they got their cutie marks and left her." Aqua raised a brow at Twilight, her skeptical gaze making her remember who kidnapped them, stole their cutie marks and abilities, and thought that changing the past was a good revenge scheme. "...Look, I know she was bad at first, but Sora scared her straight. Right, Sora?" Sora remained silent, giving Twilight a look that explained how he thought: mistrust toward the unicorn who successfully got him killed in each timeline they wound up in. Twilight let out a nervous grunt, her arguments only backfiring on her. "She doesn't deserve to be punished that severely, though. She can redeem herself, like Discord!"

"There's a big difference in redemption between him and Starlight," Ventus voiced out. "Discord lashed out at everyone with his chaotic magic because of his appearance. He was forced to be alone because no one gave him a chance back then. Times were different back then, but now, with Fluttershy giving him that chance, he had the opportunity to use his magic for good."

"Are you counting the moment where he betrayed us and joined Tirek?" Rarity asked. "Because I think he deserved to be a living statue again after he backstabbed us."

"Ok, but now he's fully on-board with being friendly, and he's still learning about friendship, even after the incident at the Gala," Ventus continued. "But...Starlight doesn't seem to be close to being forgiven."

"But she wants to apologize!" Twilight exclaimed in defense to the unicorn.

"An apology can't fix the damage she already made the first time we met her," Aqua said strictly. "Nor can it fix what trauma had affected you and Sora as you saw those potential futures. He hasn't spoken a single word to any of us, except Kairi, and I know this whole time travel thing should be bothering you as much as it is to him right now."

"It is...but, Starlight-" Aqua slammed her hooves down on the Cutie Map, silencing anymore arguments from her pupil.

"Stop trying to defend her!" she shouted. "Because of her, Equestria, and all other worlds, would have been in grave danger for taking away our powers! And if she succeeded in changing the past, there would have been no survivors, or someone could be seriously damaged, mentally and/or physically!" Aqua took in a deep breath after silencing Twilight's defense, breathing out heavily as she calmed down a little. "I know you mean well, Twilight...but you, the girls, and even Celestia...You all can be way too forgiving to your enemies."

"Hey, that's not true!" Rainbow argued. "We don't forgive Chrysalis after her changeling invasion, or Tirek!"

"Definitely not Tirek!" Pinkie added. "He deserves to be stuck in Tarterus in a tiny cage!"

"And what about Sora?" Applejack questioned. "He saw the sonic rainboom like we did, or what seemed like it from what Twilight was told, which makes him a part of our friendship connection. So, are ya gonna scold him for forgivin' his enemies?"

Aqua balked, forgetting about Sora's heart of gold. "W-Well...S-Sora kind of...That is-"

"Well, he did let Maleficent go when she was attacked by the dragons during that migration," Kairi mentioned. "He said it made them even after she helped him when Organization XIII began controlling Heartless and tricked him into killing them to gather more hearts for Kingdom Hearts, even making him freeze up when they told him I was captured by them."

"He even forgave me after I attacked him when Maleficent spouted all those lies to me...which I stupidly believed," Riku added. "Sora knows when someone deserves a second chance, even if some of them don't deserve it at all. And actually seeing what happened to Starlight, he probably couldn't help himself and let his heart make the tough decision."

Seeing how Aqua lead herself into a stalemate over who was too forgiving for their own good, she let out a frustrated sigh. "...Be that as it may, Starlight is not getting off easy, Twilight. You may be the Princess of Friendship, but you can't befriend everyone."

"I can teach her," Twilight offered. "She'll be my student, just like Celestia was for me. She wants friends, but she went about making them the wrong way because of her fears and losing her first and only friend she ever had." Aqua grumbled in irritation, slamming her head down on the disabled Cutie Map. Twilight let out a sigh as her master's response meant that wasn't enough. "And, if it'll make you feel better...place her under house arrest?"

"What do you mean by 'house arrest'?" Terra asked. "Keeping her contained in the castle?"

"Maybe, but also to keep a close eye on her if she uses her magic to hurt anyone," Twilight added. "If she acts out...then...we can throw her in prison. But if she's able to be fully reformed, we let bygones be bygones and gain a new friend?"

The room was silent as Twilight waited for a response. Aqua looked up from her faceplant, baffled by the alicorn's idea, Sora remained neutral, not caring if Starlight gets a life sentence as long as she stayed far away from him, and the others mulled over Twilight's decision.

"...Well, Starlight's going to play an important role in the next season anyway," Pinkie said. "And she's apparently rivaling best pony, but not me, because I'm the bestestest! I go with Twilight's plan!"

"Me too," Fluttershy said after being quiet throughout the whole tale and their earlier discussion. "I feel bad for her for not having any friends as a filly."

Slowly, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow began agreeing with Twilight's choice in Starlight's punishment, provided they all kept tabs on the unicorn. So far, the decision was six-to-two, Aqua praying that the more sensible Keyblade wielders would choose the immediate imprisonment over placing Starlight under a strict house arrest. She glanced at Terra, who seemed to be undecided.

"I think we'll see if Starlight's serious about making a change first," Terra said. "I'll base my decision after judging her."

"Same here," Riku agreed.

Aqua growled, then let out a huff before leaping back up in her throne. "Fine. I'm assuming you're all going to go with Twilight's 'punishment', but, whatever the princess decides, it's all on her."

Using her magic, she opened the doors to let Starlight in, the unicorn falling over as she tried to lean against the door to hear their conversation. She quickly stood back up, embarrassed by the fall, only to feel intimidated by the six taller thrones towering the smaller ones. All eyes were on her as she approached the table, swallowing the nervous lump in her throat as she faced the persecution.

"Well, these thrones are all new," Starlight said, trying to break the tension with some humor, but it failed to impress the circle of ponies and the baby dragon sitting down in his throne or make her worries ease in the slightest. "How'd they even get there, anyway?"

"They appear when we walk in this room," Aqua explained, glaring daggers at the mare. She lifted her Keyblade with her magic, tapping it against her chair. "Our Keyblades are connected to this very castle, which makes this building a base for us along with it being Twilight's castle, creating a council of both friendship and light."

"Oh...neat." Starlight was met with utter silence. She let out a sigh, getting down to what they wanted to get over with, and she was willing to accept whatever they had planned for her. "I know there's no excuse for what I've done. I'm ready to accept whatever punishment you think is fair."

"Define the term 'fair' with the crimes you committed," Aqua said rhetorically as she leaned forward, looking down at the unicorn as one of the several judges surrounding her. "You created a village where you took ponies' cutie marks, some by force, which included ours, endangering this world from the Heartless and every other world as well. And your recent attempts to alter the past to change the future could have resulted in catastrophic scenarios that not only put Sora and Twilight through a lot, but you could have killed billions upon trillions of lives if any of them managed to be a reality. There's a reason why it's always a bad idea to mess around with time and space; disasters will always happen, no matter how many times you right the wrongs you wanted to fix. You're right to say you have no excuse for your actions; all for a colt you were friends with who moved away, and you didn't bother checking in on him from time to time."

Starlight gulped again, already on the chopping block for being banished or thrown in jail for the rest of her life. "W-Well, Sora and Twilight stopped me...so, everything's back to normal at least?"

"Do you even have any idea what kinds of futures you could have made when you manipulated the past?" Aqua questioned.

"...Just one," Starlight admitted. "That...Realm of Darkness place Sora and Twilight talked about while we were there..."

"Yet that wasn't enough to convince you to quit while you're already ahead?" Starlight shook her head. Aqua lit up her horn, taking one of the enchanted ornaments hanging from the tree root chandelier and giving it to Twilight. "Twilight, play back all the futures you and Sora have gone through. We should ALL see exactly what could have been if you selfishly continued."

Twilight nervously fiddled with the ornament, looking over at Sora, knowing he had gone through the worst of it with his alternate selves being deceased in different ways. He gave her a slight nod, letting her know it was fine for her to show them and give Starlight and their friends a better look at what she told them.Sighing, Twilight lit up her horn, projecting the image of her memories for them all to see in the center of the room.

As they watched the Sombra timeline play through, they saw the new types of Heartless that were born in this desolate Equestria, shocking the mares in the shorter thrones at the state of Ponyville, even making them pale when they saw Lyra's heart get taken by a Heartless. Starlight gawked in shock at how brutal the Heartless were, the tame ones she saw Maleficent summon and command paling in comparison to seeing what they could really do. It was a still a shock to the other Keyblade wielders when they saw Xehanort "helping" Equestria, fighting alongside Sora and Twilight and helping them escape when Sombra appeared. It didn't change Aqua's mind about the traitorous old man, even if this was an alternate version of him.

The next timeline involving the changelings' takeover made Sora cringe, holding Kairi tightly as soon as they could see from the darkness when Twilight was blindfolded by the alternate Kairi. The scars on her body were horrifying to look at, the unicorn's cold and broken spirit and heart made her out to be the lone survivor in a harsh environment of distrust and manipulation. Starlight looked at the alternate Kairi, then to the real Kairi rubbing Sora's back, whispering in his ear to calm him and reassure him once again that she still loves him when they saw him kiss the broken mare from the alternate timeline twice, the first to mend her broken heart and the last a final farewell before he left her. After seeing this alternate future, Starlight actually felt bad for Kairi, wincing at the fact that she ended up causing her the suffering she experienced while trapped in Equestria, not wishing this for anyone to take even if they were her enemy.

Nightmare Moon's rule over Equestria in the next timeline surprised most of the group when Maleficent and Pete were involved, the former a prisoner while the latter betrayed the sorceress and became the Mare in the Moon's lackey. Starlight had heard about Nightmare Moon's return, but thought it was just some sort of fake story the press came up with when the dark alicorn was just an old pony tale. Unfortunately, by seeing the villains that had once tried to take over Equestria in these times, she realized just how wrong she was about them while living in her peaceful village of equality.

After going through the rest of the timelines Sora and Twilight briefly saw, Twilight ceased her spell, making the large aura projection disappear. Now that Starlight had seen what possible outcomes could have happened from all the times she intentionally changed the past and Sora and Twilight's unintentional actions she planned them to do, she began to regret ever trying to get revenge with this plan of hers.

"...Ok...Uhh, I really did mess up, didn't I?" Starlight asked timidly.

"You were going to cause one of these timelines to happen," Aqua reiterated. "And as far as we know, you ended up killing Twilight and her friends, and Sora. In. Each. One. Just look at him!" She pointed her hoof at Sora, the pegasus remaining mute as he seemed to stare off into space. "Sora's already been through a lot just from dealing with the darkness in his Anti Form, fearing everyone would look at him differently because of something he couldn't control, and now he hasn't said a single word to anyone except Kairi because, after knowing he was killed in those timelines, he's going to panic about how everyone will fare if he dies at any point from now! You have no idea just how important he is, or even Twilight and her friends!"

"I got it after I saw what could have happened," Starlight said. "I'm sorry."

"Apologies aren't going to fix the psychological damage you've already done!" Aqua yelled, slamming her hoof down on the arm of her throne as the air began to get slightly colder.

"Aqua, relax," Terra calmly said. "You're going to turn this room into a snowstorm if your blood pressure keeps boiling over." Aqua growled, letting out an annoyed huff and began counting in her head to calm down, though it was difficult with Starlight in the same room as her. The earth pony stallion looked down at Starlight, pressing his hooves together as he judged the mare looking up at him frightfully. "Starlight, I may not have been a part of this group for long, but I know that Twilight and her friends couldn't have possibly been the saviors they were as the Elements of Harmony without Sora. Without him, Nightmare Moon could have killed them, or Luna wouldn't be around if her heart was too far gone from her darkness."

"And your revenge to take their cutie marks and destroy their friendship makes no sense with your problem involving this Sunburst colt leaving you after getting his," Riku said, turning Starlight's attention toward him. "Rainbow's sonic rainboom may have simultaneously given them their cutie marks at the same time, but they didn't immediately become friends right then and there. They were in separate locations, and became friends when they found the Elements of Harmony when Nightmare Moon returned after a thousand years from the moon. So, your theory is moot anyway because it was just an unfortunate coincidence for you that you lost your friend, but you were blinded by sorrow to even think rationally and still stay in contact with Sunburst in some way."

"And don't forget about Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo getting their cutie marks together," Ventus added. "It was just pure coincidence that through all their time crusading, they were so focused on finding what their true talents were to see that they were good at something they never expected. Even surprising us when we thought they would be something they subconsciously were great at, but were too blind to notice as it was something they commonly did."

Starlight mulled over her ideals and what Riku, Ventus, and Terra had explained to her with what she never knew. She did hear some of the lecture Twilight gave to the students up in Canterlot, though she only seemed to focus on how their cutie mark connection came to be through Rainbow's sonic rainboom. The futures she just saw made her realize how important the Elements of Harmony were to Equestria, the Mane Six's importance as the bearers of those mystical gems, and Sora's importance with his heroics assisting them, or taking matters in his own hooves. She hung her head, her sentence already worsening by the minute as she ended up killing Equestria's saviors. Several times. And with no sign of them still alive in the alternate timelines along with Sora's deaths.

The others could see the regret on the unicorn's face, knowing she wished she could go back in time and stop herself, though that would be impossible now without Star Swirl's spell lost in time for all eternity. The others looked to Twilight, Aqua letting out a sigh as the ruling was obvious. The alicorn stood up from her throne, making Starlight anxious and sweat nervously as she was expecting the death sentence.

"Starlight, your previous actions in your former village and your manipulation of time must be met with consequences," Twilight said. "We've...discussed what would be a suitable punishment for you, and we've decided to place you under house arrest."

Starlight's ears twitched as she looked at Twilight in confusion. "...Umm...'house arrest'?"

"Yes. You will be confined within Ponyville, and kept a close eye on if you travel anywhere outside the castle," Twilight explained. "If you wish to go anywhere, you'll have to be escorted by one of us, or come along with us if all of us need to go somewhere together, like a friendship problem."

"That's going to be a problem considering her time traveling scheme drained all the power out of the Cutie Map," Aqua interjected. "This is the kind of problem the world gets when someone abuses power they shouldn't be messing with."

"...Right," Twilight mumbled, Starlight wincing more as they chalked up another reason for them to hate her. "But, while you are going to be placed under strict surveillance, you will also be my pupil and learn about the true meanings of friendship...if you're willing to learn and change for the better."

Starlight was speechless, looking at the others' reactions to what Twilight had proposed as her punishment. The mares were ok with it, but the Keyblade wielders were a bit skeptical, except for Aqua who seemed to not approve. Looking back at Twilight, she was serious about teaching Starlight how much better it was making friends instead of letting her fears keep her from getting any.

"...So, that's it?" Starlight asked after the long moment of silence. "Nothing else? Because...I was expecting a lot worse."

"Oh, like having your horn cut off, throwing you in a prison cell that's 1.5 times your size, constantly torturing you for a lifetime until your physically and mentally broken to the point where you beg for mercy, but we don't give it to you as you realize how it feels to be completely powerless and locked away until the day you die?" Aqua said, shocking the others and making Starlight gulp audibly, her ears pressed against her head as she shivered in fright at the worst idea of a punishment she had heard.

"...What the hell, Aqua???" Terra questioned. "Where did that amount of brutality come from?"

"I've been trapped in the Realm of Darkness for a decade and a half," Aqua argued. "A lot of things run through my head over what I wanted to do to Xehanort if I got my hands on that old bastard. So forgive me if I have some dark thoughts I'd like to voice out...even if I wished they happened." The blue unicorn let out a heavy sigh, slumping in her seat as she rubbed her forehead. "But even if I make myself the volunteering leader of this group, this castle truly belongs to Twilight. Her word, her rules, her sentences...So, be lucky you're getting off with this. But, that doesn't mean we trust you."

Aqua teleported away, then returned a moment later with a black choker with a silver emblem in her magical aura, the emblem similar to the one she wore on her chest. She the levitated the accessory down to Starlight, clasping it around her neck without the mare's consent. Starlight looked down at the odd emblem, which looked almost similar to the one the Heartless had when Maleficent showed her what they were.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Cast that spell you used to take away our cutie marks," Aqua demanded, confusing everyone at her request.

"You want me to what?" Starlight asked.

"You heard me..." Starlight was nervous hitting Aqua with her spell, but if that was what she wanted and it didn't get her into more trouble without reason, she complied. She lit up her horn and aimed at the Keyblade Master, but as soon as the spell was fully charged, her horn suddenly fizzled out as the silver emblem around her neck shined, absorbing the magic she tried to use. Satisfied with the results, Aqua hopped down from her throne and approached the confused unicorn, lifting up the emblem for her to see. "Any spell that is highly-leveled and considered dangerous, this emblem will react and absorb your mana, returning it back to you. So, the only thing you can do is basic levitation. And I've also placed a tracking spell on it so it'll know if you're by yourself outside this castle and Ponyville, so don't think about running away, otherwise I'll catch you and really put you in a jail cell."

"...You...really don't trust me to follow the rules of my punishment?" Starlight asked, already upset that she couldn't be trusted, even with her second chance to redeem herself.

"I have trouble trusting someone who hurts those I care about," Aqua growled. "That old stallion in that first alternate timeline? His name is Xehanort. You may have seen him help Twilight and Sora, but the one we know is ruthless. He killed my master, tricked Terra into using the power of darkness and take his heart and body as a vessel, and he used Ven by stealing the darkness in his heart and creating his Heartless, Vanitas, erased so much of his memories, and made him sacrifice himself and scatter the light in his heart to Sora's, keeping him in a coma for so many years." Starlight gulped again, fearing she would drown herself in her own saliva if she kept doing that several times in the next hour. She ended up erasing only a short moment of Ventus's memories when he caught her in Canterlot that one evening, and with how irritated and furious Aqua sounded, she was afraid of what she would do to her if she admitted yet another crime that would put her one step closer to be given the death penalty. "Is that good enough of a reason as to why I don't trust you of all things?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Starlight quickly said, nodding her head rapidly with a nervous grin. "All good reasons! Heheheh! Not trustworthy, that's me!"

"Good." Aqua walked past Starlight, the heliotrope unicorn shivering as she felt a chill from the Keylade wielder walking by her. "Now, if this madness is over, I'm going outside to meditate."

As Aqua left the room, the others slowly followed suit as their council ended and Starlight's judgement was decided. Pinkie suddenly paused as she passed Starlight Glimmer, then looked at her before smacking her forehead.

"Oh! Now I figured out why my Pinkie Sense went off so strangely!" she said. "Starlight was the new pony to arrive in Ponyville! I wish I didn't eat that 'Welcome to Ponyville' cake, but I can make new one!"

"Uhh, actually, I don't feel like eating any cake," Starlight said. "I'm...not hungry."

"Okie dokie loki!" Pinkie said. "I'll leave a rain check for that cake, then!"

Pinkie bounced away, making her way back to Sugarcube Corner to bake some stuff with the Cakes. As the others left, Twilight asked Ventus to escort Starlight to her room, needing some time to rest after all she'd been through. She leaned her head against Riku's shoulder as he lead her to her royal chambers for some much needed RR, Kairi doing the same for Sora as she lead him to their bedroom. Now alone with the young pegasus, Starlight wondered if she should tell them what she did to Ventus as he guided her through the halls to her assigned room.

"How exactly do you find your way around this place?" Starlight asked curiously.

"You get used to where everything is," Ventus said. "And we've made maps in case we do get lost. Twilight's made several copies for everyone, including any guests wanting a tour of the Castle of Friendship." Starlight was already lost as most of the halls looked the same. It was a miracle she found the throne room with the Cutie Map, but it was just straight ahead from the entrance to the castle, so it wasn't that hard to find. After a bit of navigating, Ventus finally stopped at the door to the room where Starlight will be staying, which unfortunately were hard to tell with all the similar doors in the hall. "This is where you'll be staying. Everything you'll need is inside: a bed, dressers for any clothes if you wear any, a mirror, a personal bathroom, et cetera."

Starlight opened the door to look at her new room, which was designed as simply as a hotel room, even with a window that looked out toward Ponyville. "Well, at least it's a lot better than my old room in the village...Only a lot more shinier because of the crystal structure of this castle..." Ventus was about to leave to let Starlight get settled in, but she stopped him, needing to get what she did to him earlier off her chest. If she was going to try to win everyone's trust and be forgiven, if only a little, she wasn't going to hide anything else she did. "Wait, Ventus...I need to tell you something, but don't tell anyone else."

"Ok. What is it?" Ventus asked.

"...Well...Aqua mentioned something about you and memory loss a moment ago," Starlight began, her nerves starting to get to her as she feared how to go about this. "...How bad was it?"

Ventus sighed sadly, looking down at the floor as the events of what happened to him came back to him. "...I lost most of my memories, but I got some of them back. Mostly the ones where I learned how I lost them. Xehanort tricked me into becoming his apprentice; not to train me, but to become a vessel for theX-blade."

"But, you all have those...Keyblades," Starlight interrupted. "Why does he need more?"

"TheXstands for 'ki', or 'chi'," the pegasus explained. "It's a far more powerful Keyblade forged by twenty seeds: thirteen dark and seven light. Legends say that it has the power to open something called Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, and its power extraordinary. There was even a war between Keyblade wielders many years ago involved with Kingdom Hearts, which ended in thousands upon thousands of wielders dying in a massive genocide." Starlight went pale, now knowing that there were other worlds out there aside from Equestria, unable to imagine so many people killing over something so powerful. "Just be glad you didn't travel that far in time to see that. But don't bother asking much about it; most of the records we used to have in the Land of Departure were lost about the Keyblade War, and there wasn't much detail about who started it and who was involved. Just the Keyblades of the fallen in a world where the war took place: the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Anyway, back to what happened to my memories," Ventus continued. "Xehanort tried to train me, but I wasn't good enough. So, he extracted the darkness from my heart, creating my other half, Vanitas, where I was supposed to grow stronger, fight him, and forge theX-blade during our battle. In the process of losing my darkness, most of my memories had vanished, and I reacted strangely when I first met Aqua and Terra. I did get better in the end and made myself new memories with them, but when Xehanort began his plan to trick the three of us, I began remembering what he did to me, who Vanitas was, and why I was so important to Xehanort.

"I did take on Vanitas, and I won, even if he had the incomplete form of theX-blade in his hands. But, in destroying him, I also shattered my own heart." Ventus brought his hoof to his chest, recalling the mind-numbing feeling of his heart shattering, his light fading away before he found Sora's heart, who helped him recover his own. "I was in a heartless coma, my light lost in darkness...That is, until I found my way to Sora, who let me into his heart, his light healing my own. While inside Sora's heart, I have his memories and experiences along with my own, but Aqua took my body and hid me away in what used to be our old home. It's now a place called Castle Oblivion, where it was transformed to preserve what history of the Keyblade wielders there were from anyone else, and if anyone tried to explore the castle, they would only find nothing except losing their way."

"...Oooooh...That's...actually worse than...what I went through," Starlight uttered.

"Try nearly using your friends over so many misunderstandings when Xehanort's the one tricking us," Ventus said. "Losing one friend may be bad for you, but we've been through far worse. So you have no excuse saying your life was hard when you have no idea what the rest of us have been in." Starlight bit her lip, her life story paling in comparison to Ventus's alone. The teen let out a sigh and shook his head. "So, what does your question about my memory loss have to do with what you wanted to tell me?"

"Right...Umm...Did you...experience something like that again recently?" Starlight asked nervously.

Ventus raised a brow skeptically at her question. "...Yeah...While I was in Canterlot with Twilight to help amend her friendship with Moon Dancer, we were at a restaurant with the rest of her old friends. I...don't know what happened after that. One minute, I was at the table with them, and the next thing I knew when I looked around at another table, I passed out and woke up in the middle of the park for some-" Ventus paused and stared at Starlight. It began to click in his head with her question, her nervous expression, trying to look away from him, fidgeting her hooves, and wanting to tell only him something he should know. His shock soon turned to anger, scowling at the unicorn as he figured out who was responsible for hitting him with that spell. "...You...?"

"Y-Yeah," Starlight timidly said, feeling small despite being taller than the young pegasus. "I...erased your memory of that night." Ventus began stomping toward her angrily, making her backpedal away in fear of getting beaten by the Keyblade wielder. "But only when you found me there in the restaurant spying on you two and confronting me in the park! I didn't want you knowing I was there and telling Twilight or anypony else so I wouldn't get caught and have my plan ruined, and I didn't erase too much!...Did I?"

She yelped as her escape backed her into a wall, suddenly feeling a sense of déjà vu as Ventus slammed her into the wall, his Keyblade pressed against her neck as he glared at her. "You are so lucky you didn't make me lose anymore of my memories!" He growled, suddenly getting small flashes of a moment that had this exact scene take place. As angry as he was with the unicorn, Ventus took in a deep breath and exhaled, dismissing his Keyblade and dropping the startled mare. "...Just be glad I can't tell Aqua about this at all anyway. I don't want her to worry about me all the time...She's already been through enough."

As Ventus made his leave, Starlight quickly got up and ran to him. "Wait!" she said, grabbing his shoulder, only to flinch and back away slightly from the icy glare he gave her. "...I-I'm really sorry. I'm not going to do stuff like that again. I swear." Her ears drooped when he didn't respond, silently leering at her in spite as her hopes of being honest with Ventus would help. "...I'm...back to square one with your trust toward me, aren't I?"

"You barely began to step forward, and you just moved ten steps back." Turning back around, Ventus left Starlight's room and made his way down the hall, the unicorn poking her head out from the doorway as she watched him leave. "You have a long, LONG way to go before any of us can trust you. If at all."

Starlight sadly ducked back into her room, closing the door behind her. She looked at her room, which was now her prison; slightly furbished for it to be considered a cell, but all in all, she was considered a prisoner.

"I think a death penalty sounds better right about now," Starlight muttered to herself. "Or banishment to that Realm of Darkness..."

Twilight laid on her side in her bed, holding her Moogle doll tightly to her chest. Riku laid beside her, rubbing her back and wings to help her relax. He wasn't sure if Twilight's idea of a punishment for Starlight was a good idea, but he was willing to go along with it if she was sure it would work. She was lucky to have Sora with her in these alternate timelines Starlight ended up creating, otherwise she wouldn't have survived in any of the dangerous futures. She may be a Keyblade wielder, and she has improved in her training, but there is still so much for her to learn and face, and she isn't ready to do these tasks on her own. She couldn't when she relied on her friends to help save the day and keep each other safe.

"Riku?" Twilight asked after the long silence. "Did I...make the right choice for Starlight?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But you and Sora spared Starlight, even though Sora doesn't seem like he accepted the choice he made." Riku moved closer, wrapping his forelegs around her and pulled her into his embrace. "You second guessing yourself because of what Aqua thought was the right decision?"

"I guess, but not doing something that cruel to Starlight. I can't imagine my life without my horn. Magic is my life, and Starlight has a lot of potential she's squandered because of the loss of her friend." Twilight squirmed, turning herself around to meet Riku's gaze, her Moogle plushie squeeze between their chests. "I just felt so bad for her when she showed us why she was so bitter toward cutie marks, and I know she could have made better choices if she didn't lose Sunburst. Sora felt the same way, even comparing how the filly she was turned into the mare she used to be." She sighed and nuzzled her cheek against Riku's neck, worrying about how Sora was feeling after what they experienced. "I just hope Sora will be ok."

"He'll bounce back on his feet and be his dumb, goofy self again...though, that might take a lot longer than when his Anti Form attacked us and his mom or blaming himself for not saving Sombra," Riku said. He held her tighter, unable to imagine a future where his best friend was gone, a little thankful that those timelines never came to be. "You really think Sora saw the sonic rainboom back when Rainbow first pulled it off? Is he that important in yours and the girls' connection back then to decide the fate of all our worlds?"

"He has to be if we never saw an alternate me or Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, or Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. "If only I could test how powerful the sonic rainboom's explosion is to see if its light can be seen from your world..." She moved her head and looked at Riku again curiously. "Did he ever tell you about a rainbow star when you were little?"

"Yeah. He told me about it the next day after he saw it," Riku said, scoffing with a roll of his eyes. "I told him stars can't shine like a rainbow, then we got into an argument...which turned into a duel to see who was right. I won, by the way." Twilight rolled her eyes, finding it typical that he and Sora would pick a fight with each other, and Riku was gloating about it. She was about to berate him when his nostalgia went from pleasant to sad as he frowned. "...A few days after that, though...that was when his dad...Well, you know."

"Mhmm." She didn't need to hear what happened next as Sora already told her when flying through the timestream.

"But I know Sora's going to be fine," Riku reassured the alicorn. "I'm more worried about you, though."

"I'll be ok, Riku," Twilight said, leaning toward Riku and gave him a soft kiss. "I thought I would spend an eternity trying to stop Starlight and never see you again."

"I'm more important than the rest of your friends?" Riku teased. "And you're supposed to be the Princess of Friendship."

"I missed the others just as much, you doofus," Twilight lightly scolded, gently slapping his muzzle with the Moogle doll's pom pom. "I said that because Sora kissing alternate Kairi made me jealous and miss you a whole lot, but I couldn't kiss the alternate Riku I met in the Nightmare Moon timeline because he didn't know me, he was different in appearance despite his voice, and it would have been awkward in front of Maleficent. Imagine how he would have reacted to a pony kissing him out of the blue while escaping from a dungeon."

"Hmm...Yeah, that would be awkward, indeed," Riku agreed, taking the doll out of Twilight's hooves, then dove down and nipped her neck, making her yelp in surprise. "But, now that you're back, what are you gonna do about it?"

Twilight stifled a moan, desperately squirming away as Riku continued assaulting her neck. "Ngh. R-Riku, wait, hold on," she begged, gently pushing the stallion away. "Before we do anything, I want to have a little talk with Starlight first."

"Seriously?" Riku groaned, giving Twilight a dirty look. "You tease."

"I just want to be sure she's comfortable and capable of getting around the castle with the detailed maps kept in every room," Twilight said, climbing out of bed and making her way out the door. "And don't give me that look, Riku. If you want any fun, you're going to have to be patient. So don't whine or complain."

Riku grunted, obeying his "princess" as he pouted. "Fine," he grumbled. Twilight left to meet with Starlight, leaving Riku alone on the bed with the Moogle doll. He looked at it, almost like it was mocking him. "What are you looking at, squinty eyes?"

Sora stared at the ceilingas he laid in his bed, his tattered clothing taken off as Kairi took it to Rarity for her to stitch back up. He couldn't let the alternate futures go, each scenario playing through his head as the ones who told him his fate in each one kept bothering him. His destiny was linked to so many things, and everyone around him is connected to him. If he dies, then things go wrong for his friends, the worlds would fall in darkness, everything would be destroyed. Somehow, in some way, the worlds depended on him over his other companions, especially those with Keyblades.

He began to wonder if that rainbow star he saw really was the sonic rainboom. Looking back to his Harmony Form, the rainbow-colored drive orb he earned from within the book Celestia sent him a couple years back that explained how the Mane Six got their cutie marks, helping the mares when they were corrupted by Discord to unlock his new form, and earning their faith when facing Vanitas, there was no way those all couldn't be a coincidence. Even if it wasn't true, there was no doubt his fate depended on that sonic rainboom, and he really was connected with Twilight her friends.

Without him during the Summer Sun Celebration upon Nightmare Moon's return, the Elements of Harmony wouldn't have been enough to save Luna, or even show Twilight how strong she could be with friends by her side. He knew she couldn't take Nightmare Moon on her own, and without discovering the magic of friendship, she would have never been able to find the spark to retrieve the Element of Magic and reawaken the powers of the Elements of Harmony. Despite the rules of not meddling as a Keyblade wielder, lectured by an irate King Triton many years ago in Atlantica as he seemed to know he didn't belong by first glance, he couldn't help but intervene, knowing how much trouble Equestria was in. In fact, every world was in danger from the Heartless, and it was his job to keep those worlds safe, even if it meant stopping a villain who lived in that world who wanted to take it over or destroy it.

After a lot of thought, and a chance to relax after the near endless fight to fix time back to normal, Sora realized he needed to train a lot harder. If the worlds relied on him, then he was going to keep fighting and protect his friends and family. He sat up and looked at the dresser, where both his wayfinders were placed when Kairi took them out to get his clothes patched up. Taking them both in his hooves, he stared at them, determined not to let anyone down, and keeping his promise to alternate Kairi to protect his Kairi with everything he had.

His ears perked up when the door opened, Kairi walking in after dropping off his clothes. She was surprised to see he moved after laying him down in bed, too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to her.

"...Sora?" she called out.

He turned his head to look at her, greeting her with a small smile. "Hey."

"...You feeling ok?" Kairi asked.

"A little," he said. Placing the wayfinders from Kairi and Aqua back on the dresser, he got up and approached the unicorn. "I think I needed to relax a bit." He then rubbed the back of his head, looking down at the floor. "I'm still a little troubled, but my head's cleared up a little."

"That's good," Kairi said. "...So, what about Starlight Glimmer? How do you feel about Twilight's decision keeping her here?"

Sora let out a sigh, thinking back on what Starlight showed him and Twilight; why she detested cutie marks that caused her to create so many paradoxes. Part of him feels bad for the filly who lost her friend, but the other didn't appreciate how that became a reason of hers to create a village where no one has unique talents, forcefully take others' cutie marks, and change the past to make her future perfect and leave everyone else miserable in an alternate future.

"...Starlight...deserves a second chance," he said. "Honestly, she reminded me of me when I was little...when my dad passed away. I didn't know what to do, and I just shut myself away from everyone." Sora looked up at Kairi, taking her hoof in his. "I'm glad you and Riku were there to help me...But Starlight had no one.

"Any kid can have an overactive imagination with something they think is tragic, and it can linger for a long time. Starlight really thought that friends would abandon her if she didn't get a cutie mark the same time as they did...She gave up too soon and never gave friendship a real chance." Sora let go of Kairi's hoof, looking out the window in his room. "She's been given this one chance to redeem herself. It's going to take a long while for her to gain everyone's trust, even the ponies from Our Town who she tricked because of her misery, but if she can prove herself, there might be a chance for her. Maybe not today, or tomorrow...but eventually, she'll get what she wanted." He then looked back at Kairi, wondering what her thoughts were during their judgement. "What do you think Starlight should have been given?"

"I'm...not sure," Kairi said. "But, I do know she was scared straight after seeing those timelines for herself. I mean, I was startled by how I looked in the changeling timeline. And...she gave those scars herself by accident?" Sora nodded his head, surprised by how Chrysalis was able to reflect alternate Kairi's attack, which also worried him since she absorbed love from him, though not as long as the alternate changeling queen had to her if she could use similar magic she steals. Kairi shuddered, unable to imagine how much power she could unleash if she lost control of her anger. "Let's hope I don't get too mad and lose myself."

"Don't worry. If you do, just focus on my light to bring you back to your senses." Sora gave Kairi a cheeky grin, the mare rolling her eyes first, then gave him a hard punch in the shoulder. "Ow! I was already feeling better, and you're hurting me again. Now I'm gonna be miserable again."

Kairi giggled, happy to see Sora back to his normal self again, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Better, you big baby?"

"A little, but I'll live," Sora said. His stomach began growling, almost forgetting how much time had passed with all the time traveling. He grinned sheepishly as Kairi heard it too. "Uhh, I'm not sure how long Twi and I have been gone, but I'm starving."

"I'll make something for you," Kairi said. "Why don't you take a shower and get cleaned up? I'll be right back."

"Is there gonna be dessert?" Sora asked.

"If you wash behind your ears really well, I'll consider it," she answered before leaving the room, swishing her tail teasingly, sensing his eyes following it like a metronome.

Sora snapped out of Kairi's trance as she rounded the corner. He grinned, glad to know things are back to normal, but he still felt bad for the other Kairi trapped in the changeling timeline. He hoped she made it out ok and beat Chrysalis, or maybe Riku finally came to her rescue. He shook his head, letting those thoughts go as he focused on the here and now; protecting his friends, Kairi most of all, and defending the worlds from darkness and those who wish to do harm unto others. He'll remember the timelines of what could have been as a reminder to grow stronger so nothing like those futures would never happen. As he made his way to the bathroom to get showered off, his only concern was Starlight: will she accept friendship without her ideals of cutie marks being a root cause for destroying them, or will she still fear that possibility and cause herself to suffer more as a result?

Starlight leaned against the wall in her bathroom tub, letting the shower head spray water down on her. It was a relief to finally get cleaned after several months on the run without a bath, but it felt bittersweet as she mulled over her actions over and over again. Her memories playing with Sunburst plagued her mind after she showed Sora and Twilight what happened, and it scared her to imagine if she saw him again and he found out what she had done. She was in Canterlot before to steal the time travel spell, yet she was so focused on revenge that trying to find out if he was still there never came to mind because she thought he wouldn't remember her. He probably wouldn't want to see her if he thought she didn't like him anymore after he moved.

She let out a heavy sigh, moving her wet mane out of her face as her tears were masked by the water running down her head. Starlight turned off the water, finished rinsing herself off and stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel and dried herself off. As she moved the towel down to her flanks, she looked at her cutie mark. That one mistake she made spilling water on herself back in her town and drying herself, wiping off the makeup that concealed it in front of Ventus when she didn't notice him and Fluttershy try to sneak out, she was reminded just how cynical she became. She turned into a psychotic dictator, kidnapping the Elements of Harmony and the Keyblade wielders while also taking away their cutie marks, all because she wanted to show everyone how much pain it brought everyone when being different can cause a lot of conflicts. It was like the three pony tribes in the Hearth's Warming story, fighting against each other because of their race, and Equestria would have never existed if they kept fighting, letting the Windigoes cover the land in an endless blizzard.

Starlight continued toweling herself off after a moment of reflection, hating herself for turning into such a despicable pony. Running the towel through her mane, she grabbed a brush, thankful that the rooms were stocked with toiletries as well, and brushed her hair down. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she had her bangs run between her horn like usual, but she began to hate it, seeing herself as the unicorn with equalist ideals who runs a village of ponies who believed her when she said cutie marks were evil. Her brush still held in her aura, she changed her hairstyle, figuring a new start meant a new look, and she vowed never to turn back into that unicorn again.

After a bit of fussing, she finally found the right look, changing her bangs to run and curl down one side. It was different, she did admit, but at least she wouldn't look as intimidating as she seemed with her old look. Running a hoof down her curls, she approved with a slight nod, placing the brush back down on the sink, and left the bathroom. Before deciding to turn in, there was a knock on her door, and before she could deny them entry, Twilight opened the door, carrying a couple Sea-Salt ice cream sticks with her.

"Starlight, are you settling-?" Twilight paused, gawking at the unicorn's new hairstyle. "...Uhh, wow. New look?"

"Yeah...I figured a new me, a new look, you know?" Starlight tried to smile, but ended up sighing and stared at her hooves. "I don't think it would matter, though."

"...Well, it's a start at least. You're committed to changing, and I think that curl suits you more." Twilight levitated one of the popsicles to Starlight. "Here. I thought you'd like a little snack. I was kind of hungry on my way to your room, what with all the time traveling and not finding the time to eat."

Starlight's stomach began to rumble, although it wasn't anything new since she was always hungry when avoiding getting caught. "...I guess I could use a snack." She took the stick, staring at the light blue coloring curiously before taking a bite. Her eyes widened as her taste buds were hit by the strangest mixture of flavors she's ever had for ice cream. "I-Is this...salty? And sweet?"

"Yeah. It's Sea-Salt Ice Cream," Twilight explained, taking a bite from her own as she savored the salty-sweet treat. "It's something from another world Sora got it from. It sounds weird, and also tastes strange at first, but it's delicious."

"You're right that." Starlight bit another chunk of her ice cream, unable to deny how delicious the ice cream was. Her hunger was soon distracted by what she just said to Twilight, looking down at her half-eaten treat sadly. "...You were right about everything."

"Hmm?" Twilight mumbled in the middle of taking another bite.

"What I did wrong in the village I created, what I said about what I thought true friendship was, constantly changing the timeline over and over...I made so many mistakes, and I can never undo them..." More tears welled up in Starlight's eyes, but she tried to wipe them away as she sniffled, unable to stop them from forming. "Everypony I tricked in the village hates me, the others hate me, but you and Sora spared me when you knew you shouldn't...Why?"

"Because we both understood why you were so upset," Twilight answered without hesitation. Looking down at her own ice cream, Twilight recalled her own mistakes. "I'm not perfect either. I was so new to friendship, I wanted to keep shoving ponies away so I didn't have to be bothered by anypony. Sora broke me out of my shell, and I ended up getting infatuated with him: his heroics, his silly, upbeat attitude, and how chivalrous and kindhearted he is. I lost myself to the darkness of my jealousy when Kairi arrived, and almost killed the both of them with it." She looked at Starlight, slightly shocked that she once had stronger feelings for Sora than she thought. "You lost yourself to your own darkness earlier, but Sora saved you before you gave into its power...Did you want to use something like that to try to win?"

"...No...I-I...didn't even mean to," Starlight uttered. "...I swore I wouldn't resort to using that to Maleficent when I first met her...but..." She wrapped her hooves around herself, shivering with fear at what power the darkness could give her. It was worse than using her own magic to take ponies' cutie marks. "I don't want to ever use it again."

"You're not the only one," Twilight said. "We all have darkness within our hearts, but it's up to us to choose which side we really want to be on. Sora's no stranger to it, or Riku, Aqua, Terra, or Ventus."

"What about Kairi?" Starlight asked.

"...I...I don't think Kairi can ever experience confronting her own darkness," Twilight said, unsure if Kairi really could with her heart purely light. "She's one of seven special princesses with a heart filled with pure light. I don't think she has any darkness in her."

"Kairi's a princess???" Starlight asked in shock, only making her more anxious and terrified of her untrustworthy new start at the new information. "S-She...she doesn't even behave like one! Or dress like one!"

"It's hard to believe, but it's true," Twilight said.

"Great," Starlight groaned. "I'm going to need a chalkboard and scratch down how many times I keep screwing things up, because I have a thousand counts against me for killing important ponies."

"Uhh, let's try to steer clear of thoughts like that before you have a panic attack," Twilight suggested. Starlight continued groaning in misery, subconsciously eating her ice cream until there was nothing left, hoping there was enough to give her a brain freeze. Sadly, there wasn't as she held the stick in her aura, staring at something that was written on it. "Uhh, Starlight?"

"Why does it say 'Winner' on the stick?" the unicorn asked.

"Huh?" Starlight showed Twilight the popsicle stick, where there was the word "Winner" written in bold letters at the end where the ice cream was. Looking down at her own, Twilight saw words too, but after munching away the rest of her ice cream, hers said "Try Again". "That's odd...I wonder if Pinkie knows. She's been making these a lot lately at Sugarcube Corner, and they're pretty popular during the summer."

"Well, I sure don't feel like a winner," Starlight grumbled, giving her stick to Twilight. "Thanks for the ice cream...I think I'm going to turn in early."

"Ok. If you need anything to eat, the kitchen's downstairs. You'll find it on the map." Twilight took the two sticks and walked toward the doorway. "I'm probably going to be a little busy tonight with Riku, but I'm going to create a lesson plan and get you started on learning about friendship as soon as I can. Provided I don't get distracted with my royal duties, Riku, Keyblade training, Riku, food, Riku-"

"You said Riku three times," Starlight interrupted.

"It felt like forever since I last saw him, and I missed him a whole lot," Twilight reasoned. She noticed Starlight looked a bit envious as she looked at the bedsheets with a scowl, wondering if Sunburst ended up becoming more than just a friend for the unicorn. "...Wait...Starlight, did you...have feelings for Sunburst?"

"What!? N-No!" Starlight said, looking around nervously with a giggle. "Of course not! He was just a friend! Nothing more! It's not like I had a crush on him when I was a filly and didn't tell him how I felt because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship, but it was already ruined because he left, I got upset, and got myself in this situation because I was a stupid little filly!"

She ended her argument with a very wide and nervous grin. Twilight raised a brow at her behavior, but decided not to ask if it was too personal.

"Ok. Well, good night, Starlight," the alicorn said before taking her leave, closing the bedroom door behind her.

As soon as she was left alone, Starlight's grin faded into a depressed frown, her tears flowing down her face again. She didn't want to admit it, but she once had a crush on Sunburst back then, and she was afraid of ruining her friendship if she told him. Now it wouldn't matter trying to tell him anymore, her crush still lingering to this day as it hurt more remembering him every night. He's probably already found somepony else who he loves, one who isn't a cutie mark-stealing, time manipulating murderer. Feeling more miserable than ever, Starlight climbed into bed, plopped her head down on her pillow, and stared at the wall. Her hoof brushed against her choker, reminding her she was a prisoner in this luxurious castle, making her tear up more.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself, choking back a sob. "Why didn't I just write a letter to you?" Her memories of the fond moments she had with Sunburst came back to her, which only hurt her more now that she might never get the chance to see him or tell him how she felt. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it, her crying muffled as the emotional dam crumbled and tore apart, just like her broken heart."W-Why...did you leave me?...Sunny...Why...?"


	125. Friendship Games Part 1

Sunset sat in her room, relaxing after quite a day at school. Things had began to turn around for her now that everyone's seen her change into a better person, helping Twilight, Sora, and their friends stop the Dazzlings during the concert. Not only that, but she was also part of the Sonic Rainbooms band, really hanging out with the girls this time, and to her surprise, everyone at school helped her when she dropped any of her things or assisted her in helping someone else with their problems. And her relationship with Flash Sentry returned as well; not in full swing just yet, but it'll get there after a few more dates.

She wore a completely different outfit than what she usually wore, before and after she became queen of Canterlot High. She wore a blue blouse and a pair of blue jeans, a new jacket with yellow stripes near the shoulders, and a pair of black heeled boots with a similar yellow stripe from her jacket on the tongues of the boots; a new look for the new Sunset Shimmer. While sitting on her bed, she looked over some notes on their Equestrian magic appearing as they played music, lessons for school they needed to read over, and beside her was the book that allowed her to communicate with Twilight back in Equestria. She still had no idea how this magic shows up while they play their instruments, and it still baffled her trying to figure out how it's supposed to work in a world where magic doesn't exist.

Before she got too engrossed with studying, her phone buzzed as she received a text. Reaching out to her cell phone, Sunset gasped when she read the message from Rainbow Dash's group text to her and the other girls. Grabbing her backpack and placing her enchanted book inside, she ran out of her home and headed off to Canterlot High. Rainbow's message was vague, but if it was anywhere near the school, it couldn't be a good thing. When she arrived, she found the rest of her friends waiting by the steps.

"I got your text, Rainbow!" Sunset said, panting slightly as she caught her breath. "Did something come through the portal? Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem only we could solve? Heartless!?"

"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake!?" Pinkie randomly guessed, stuffing her face with cupcakes.

Ignoring the wild imagination Pinkie had, Rainbow took her guitar out of its case and turned to Sunset with a nervous giggle. "Uhh, not exactly."

"Huh? I don't understand," Sunset said in confusion.

"Well, Sunset, Ah was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency,"Applejack said, making the others groan in irritation.

"It totally does!" Rainbow argued.

"Really, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity chided, wearing her red glasses with a measuring tape wrapped around her shoulders. "I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock."

"And I was about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter," Fluttershy added, holding Angel in her arms. "Now we'll have to start stories all over again."

Sunset resisted the urge to facepalm over Rainbow's misuse of sending everyone an emergency text without any context as to what the emergency was about. "Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?"

"Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks," Rainbow said, pointing to the CMC sitting on the stairs, the trio of pre-teens waving to Sunset. "But I kinda need all six strings to do it, and I didn't have anymore...Got any extra?"

Sunset rolled her eyes, always coming prepared for anything as she pulled out a spare string she kept in her bag for her own guitar. "Here, Dash," she said. Rainbow took it and applied the string to her instrument, tuning it up to her liking. "But you know everyone's finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure the music rooms are locked up."

"No problem! The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords!" Rainbow played a few chords to emphasize her point, her guitar back to its rock and rolling form. "Come on!"

Sunset let out a sigh, shaking her head in bewilderment. The others followed the excited Crusaders and Rainbow in the school, Applejack waiting for Sunset to follow them.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up," she said.

Applejack shrugged her shoulders and followed the others. Sunset sat down on the steps and pulled out her book. Opening the pages to an empty one, she pulled out a pen and began writing to the alicorn princess and Keyblade wielder.

Dear Princess Twilight and Sora,

How are things in Equestria? Learning new spells and saving the day from the threat of darkness? It's been pretty quiet since the Battle of the Bands. We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off. But I still can't grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about all this when you get a chance.

Your friend,

Sunset Shimmer

As she wrote in the book, a bus pulled up across the street, then pulled off as it dropped someone off at the bus stop. The person wore a pale blue hoodie, blue jeans, and a pair of purple and white sneakers, their hood down to conceal themselves, though unable to hide the glasses they wore. Pulling out a strange device to detect specific energy signatures, they approached the statue outside the school, the energy signal growing more frequent as they got closer. Making their way around the statue, the device's wavelengths reaching a critical point, the mysterious person found the entrance to the portal, reaching out to touch what they expected to be solid stone, only to feel something as the wall rippled.

Hearing the person gasp, Sunset looked up from her book, a little surprised to see someone she didn't know examining the very specific portion of the statue that was Equestria's portal. "Hey!" she called out, startling the hooded figure. "What are you doing!?" Panicking, the examiner fled, Sunset giving chase. "Wait, stop!" The person ran across the street, right as the next bus was scheduled to pull up. Sunset stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, almost getting hit by a car that passed by after not paying attention. Before she could chase them, the bus pulled off to the next stop, the mysterious figure having gotten away. "Who was that?"

On the bus, the figure looked out the window and watched the school fade off in the distance. Sitting back in their seat, the person pulled down their hood, revealing her identity along with her purple hair with a pink streak in the middle tied in a bun. She let out a sigh of relief, almost getting caught by Sunset. Looking down at her scanner, she may have left too soon, but she seemed to have gathered enough data on her suspicions with her research about the strange phenomenons that have occurred.

"There's no doubt that this strange energy is definitely coming from that school," she said to herself. "I need to investigate this further. I'd also better build something to try to contain this energy if something like the last two times happens again."

After riding the bus for a few minutes, it stopped right outside of a school in the middle of the city, the structure almost making it look like it was made out of real crystals. Disembarking, the high schooler made her way to the school, opening the doors and navigating her way through the halls to a private classroom she made as her home away from home. Hanging up on a bulletin board were her highly complex connections to the strange energy readings, Canterlot High, theories and hypotheses about the strange energy coming from this school, now adding another piece to the confusing puzzle as she placed a drawn image of the front of the statue where she actually touched the strange portal that was hiding there.

There was even a little sticky note, connected with everything else from her scientific web of intrigue, where the words "Friendship Games" was written, placed on a specific date on the calendar. It was ignored as she got to work on the device she planned to build. Taking apart her scanner, she carefully took out the hardware she needed and placed them in a portable, compact device colored the same shade of purple as her hair. After a bit of tweaking and connecting the scanning hardware into the machine, she finally got it to work as a light spun around the top briefly as it was powered on, a purple star lighting up in the center.

She then yawned after making sure it worked properly, but she didn't have any time to give it a test run. Placing her newly created energy scanner/absorber in a drawer in her private classroom, she left the room and made her way back home to get some rest after nearly pulling an all-nighter creating her new device.

Early the next morning, Sunset asked the girls to gather around the library, seeing as classes were canceled for the preparations of the Friendship Games tomorrow. Other students were there as well, catching up on some studying or reading a fictional novel the school allowed. Sunset recalled what she witnessed yesterday evening to the rest of the girls as she paced back and forth, wondering what she was doing.

"She was definitely doing something to the statue," Sunset said. "Or was going to before I called out to her."

"Do you think she came through the portal?" Fluttershy asked, petting Angel as he hid in her backback.

"No, I'm sure I would have noticed," Sunset said. "Besides, their portal is in Twilight's castle, so it couldn't have been a random pony. I think she was from this world."

"Well, that's a relief," Applejack said. "Last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Equestria."

Sunset raised a brow at the farm girl, unable to let those memories go no matter how many times she doesn't take any offense to her prior actions. "Thanks, Applejack. That's reassuring."

"Well, I for one am not interested in another fight against evil magic," Rarity said. "The wear and tear of my wardrobe is just too much for me to keep up with."

"Didn't Sora take a lot of abuse with fightin' Sunset, his friends possessed by the Dazzling's and them girls with tattered clothes?" Applejack asked. "Ah don't think the pony Rarity had any trouble fixin' his duds up for him."

"That's because the me there is a unicorn and can use magic to instantly fix it," the fashionista countered. "I have two hands and no magic, which takes me much longer to make something simple."

"Come on, guys," Sunset said, bringing everyone's attention back to the topic at hand. "Don't you all want to know who this mysterious girl is and why she was snooping around the portal?"

Fluttershy shuddered in fear. "I don't even want to try to guess."

"Well, you guys don't have to," Rainbow said. "Because I figured out who it was!"

"Ooh, ooh! Is it a nighttime statue cleaner?" Pinkie guessed, holding up a couple random books with very descriptive covers over who she believes is the culprit. "A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener!?"

Rainbow pushed Pinkie back with a deadpanned stare, ignoring her incorrect and highly improbable guesses. "Seeing how they got off the bus 'from' the city and got back on a bus headed 'to' the city, I'll bet they go to..."

"Crystal Prep," the other girls sans Sunset said in disdain.

"Yep," Rainbow said with a nod. "And with the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue."

"Why would anyone want to take a bus all the way from the city to do something like that?" Sunset questioned.

"Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are out biggest rivals?" Applejack responded to Sunset's obliviousness.

"Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do?" Rarity added.

"Because they beat us at everything!" Rainbow pulled out an old yearbook, showing Sunset pictures of older Canterlot High students getting beaten by Crystal Prep students in a few of the sports she showed. "Soccer, tennis, golf, and yet they still have to gloat!"

She flipped the pages to show Sunset a picture of the statue, the Crystal Prep students pranking the school by dressing it up like a clown. "Ok, this all seems kinda silly to me."

"Silly!?" the girls exclaimed in shock, surprising the ex-bully.

"So the Friendship games are silly as well, huh?" Rainbow questioned.

"Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic," Sunset reasoned. "Or darkness."

"No, we'll be fighting a school full of meanies," Fluttershy said with a pout. "Not everything has to be magical to be important."

"Right. I'm sorry," Sunset apologized. "I know it's a big deal. But what I don't get is this rivalry. Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about the two schools getting along?"

"It's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats ya at everything," Applejack said, which sounded like an obvious reason if Crystal Prep was a school of sore winners.

"Not anymore!" Rainbow exclaimed. "This time, things are gonna be different!"

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll find out," Rainbow answered vaguely.

Later that day, the students of Canterlot High gathered to the gym for today's pep rally before the games tomorrow. Once everyone was seated, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna walked up on stage, the former with a microphone to address the upcoming event tomorrow.

"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games." The students cheered unenthusiastically, unable to see the point in getting pepped up when they know they're going to lose the Friendship Games again. Having expected such a response, Celestia continued her speech. "Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on."

"You mean other than us losing!?" Flash Sentry exclaimed as he stood from his seat, only to be pulled back down by Sunset as she gave him a glare.

"Flash, really?" Sunset questioned.

"Well, we do," he reasoned poorly, earning himself a punch in the arm by his soon-to-be girlfriend.

"And THAT is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little...context," Celestia continued, handing Rainbow the mic as the teen walked up on the stage.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia," Rainbow said, clearing her throat as she addressed her fellow students. "I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything."

"Unless it's a 'losing to Crystal Prep' competition!" Pinkie responded. "'Cause we're really good at that!"

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie,"Rainbow muttered under her breath, away from the microphone so no one else heard her. "And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once."

"Oh dear," Rarity uttered. "I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational."

"Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated," Rainbow continued, having planned to motivate her peers. Behind the curtains as they opened up was the CHS band, the students starting up a song to help pump up the rest of their fellow Wondercolts to win this year. "But there's one thing they aren't: they aren't Wondercolts!"

[Rainbow Dash]

We've fought magic more than once

And come out on top

[Chorus]

Oh, oh

[Rainbow Dash]

There's other schools, but none can make those claims

[Chorus]

Na, na-na-na-na, oh

[Rainbow Dash]

Together we are Canterlot

Come and cheer our name

[Chorus]

Oh, oh

[Rainbow Dash]

This will be our year to win these games

Rainbow lead the band as they marched around the gym, already getting everyone's morale pumped up for tomorrow as they believed they could finally win this year.

[Rainbow Dash and Chorus]

We'll always be Wondercolts forever

And now our time has finally arrived

'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship

And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive

Vinyl decided to turn up the volume and help get everyone's motivation grow as well, plugging her mobile mixboard into the speakers and adding more bass to the song. On the other end of the gym where the bleachers had some students holding square panels, made of nine smaller ones each in a 3x3 pattern bearing their school's logo, Rainbow standing between them as she now wore one of the band uniform hats on her head.

[Students]

Hey!

[Rainbow Dash]

We're not the school we were before

[Students]

Before!

[Rainbow Dash]

Yeah, we're different now

[Chorus (Students)]

Oh, oh (Hey, Hey!)

The panels flipped around, showing the evil Sunset Shimmer on the left and the Dazzlings as the Equestrian sirens on the right. Sunset groaned as she saw the old her fueled by the power of darkness, but that was in the past, and it did prove a point that their school has survived much worse than losing to a rival school over and over again.

[Rainbow Dash]

We overcame the obstacles we faced

[Chorus]

Overcame the obstacles we faced

[Students]

Hey!

[Rainbow Dash]

We're Canterlot united

[Students]

Unite!

[Rainbow Dash]

And we'll never bow

[Chorus (Students)]

Oh, oh (Hey, hey!)

[Rainbow Dash]

So get ready to see us in first place

[All]

We'll always be Wondercolts forever

(Three! Two! One! Go!)

And now our time has finally arrived

(Our time is now!)

'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship

And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive

At the end of the day, it is we who survive

Na, na, na-na-na-na

Wondercolts united together

Na, na, na-na-na-na

Wondercolts united forever

[All (Rainbow Dash)]

Na, na, na-na-na-na (We'll always be Wondercolts forever)

Wondercolts united together

Na, na, na-na-na-na (And now our time has finally arrived

Wondercolts united forever

Na, na, na-na-na-na ('Cause we believe in the magic of friendship)

Wondercolts united together (And you know...)

[All]

At the end of the day, it is we who survive

At the end of the day, it is we who survive

Near the end of the song, Rainbow Dash suddenly sprouted her equine ears, pegasus wings, and longer hair-like tail, surprising everyone before being more inspired as she flew up and hovered in the air. Sunset was more shocked at this discovery as the only time they ever transformed like that was when they played their instruments, not out of the blue like this. Regardless, the students cheered, wearing their fake pony ears and tails the band threw out to everyone, their school spirit lifted and thought nothing of Rainbow's pony form as part of the finale. While the rest of the students discussed how the Friendship Games will turn out, the girls and Flash headed backstage to meet with Rainbow, who was still basking in the effect her peppy speech and song had on the entire student body.

"Rainbow Dash, that was amazing!" Fluttershy said. "Even I can feel like we can win!"

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity added.

"But how was Rainbow Dash able to pony up without playing her guitar?" Flash Sentry questioned.

"Maybe it's because I'm that awesome?" Rainbow guessed.

"Sure, Rainbow Dash," Applejack said with a roll of her eyes.

"There has to be more to it than that," Sunset theorized, now finding it more frustrating to figure out how their magic works. "It's just...so random for it to just come out like that."

"Well, it would be nice if you all got a handle on it," Luna said as she and Celestia approached them. "We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating."

Rarity scoffed. "Please. We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers."

The rest of the girls voiced their agreements except Sunset, who was unsure if she could find a way to contain their magic if it got loose like what happened to Rainbow Dash. "Be that as it may, the Friendship Games are serious business," Luna continued. "We don't want any surprises, especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit. Sunset Shimmer, since you came from a world of magic, perhaps you can get to the bottom of this magical development."

"I'll do my best," Sunset promised, though she had to start over from square one now that all her prior research was only a fraction of what she needed to know to understand their magic.

Celestia and Luna left to oversee the rest of the Friendship Games' preparations, leaving the seven teens to themselves as Rainbow voiced a question the entire student body was wondering. "So, anyone have a guess to what the events for the games are?"

"Pie eating?" Pinkie asked, holding out a pie she got out of nowhere. "Cake eating?" she asked again, this time holding a cake in her other hand. She then gasped as a crazy idea came to mind, slamming both pastries together, splattering icing and pie crust around her. "Pie-cake eating!?"

"They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field," Applejack said, wiping off the frosting on her clothes Pinkie managed to splatter over everyone. "Ya think they'd at least tell competitors what they'll be competing in."

"It could be anything," Fluttershy said nervously.

"Anything!?" Rarity exclaimed. "How will I ever pick the right outfit!?"

Applejack let out an irritated groan, going back to the issue with Rarity and picking outfits to wear for different events. "Well, I'd really love to help you decide, Rarity, but I think I better get to figuring out how Rainbow Dash ponied up as soon as possible," Sunset said. "I'll see you guys later."

She began making her way out of the gym and to the library to see if she can figure out anything, though she doubted she'll be able to get any information from the school's library of books. "Seems like she's got everything under control," Pinkie said. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm gonna see if I can help her in some way," Flash said as he hurried after her. "Don't want her working too hard by herself!"

As soon as Flash disappeared around the corner, the girls looked at each other. "How long will it take until they finally become a couple again?"

"Ya can't exactly rush a relationship like that, Rainbow," Applejack said. "They still got some catchin' up to do with all Sunset did in the past. Love doesn't happen immediately, or rekindlin' it after a bad fallin' out."

"At least Sunset's not a princess from those Disney movies, because boy, some of them princesses were vain to fall for a guy they didn't know anything about, prince or not," Pinkie said.

"Umm, what's...'Disney'?" Fluttershy asked, voicing her confusion for the other three teens.

"...Uhhhhhh..." Pinkie held out the mess of pie and cake she squashed together, hoping to change the subject. "Pie-cake, anyone?"

Sunset read through what physics books on energy she could get her hands on, barely able to scrounge up any notes on this new discovery with Rainbow's Equestrian magic. Sadly, her research was fruitless unless she managed to snag a few books from Twilight's castle, needing something on actual magic in order to understand what had just happened with Rainbow's transformation without playing music. Grunting in frustration, she turned to her magical book, hoping Twilight might have some answers, or maybe visit and help figure this out with her.

Hey, Twilight,

Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess. Or maybe you're fighting darkness in some other world. But I could really use your advice right now. You see, I've been given the job of keeping magic under control here at CHS, even though I still haven't wrapped my head around it. And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did, it makes me think her magic might be...changing. Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't want to let them down. But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this.

As she paused her writing to think about what else she wanted to say, Flash set down a stack of books beside Sunset, snapping her out of her thoughts. "This enough for your research?"

Sunset grinned slightly, thankful for a little bit of help from Flash, even though it wouldn't do much. "Thanks, Flash, but I doubt any science books in this world will help." She closed the enchanted book, hoping Twilight will answer soon, even though she's been writing in it a lot more than the alicorn was. "I kinda hope Twilight can get back to me soon. Tomorrow's the Friendship Games, and I don't have enough time to figure out how to keep our magic concealed."

"You'll figure it out," Flash reassured. "You're smart. You got used to being a human after a while, right?"

"That was more about physical movement and understanding how to live in a new body," Sunset corrected. "Magic is far different than that. It may have been just a power made up in fantasy to this world, but it's far more complex and difficult to understand compared to everything else." She sighed heavily, slamming her head down on the table with a groan. "And I still can't figure out how our magic comes out just when we play music."

Flash sat down beside Sunset in another chair, looking down at the confusing notes that far exceeded the education he's had in high school so far. He couldn't make a word out of anything Sunset wrote down, but doing this all on her own was really going to stress her out. Even if their time frame was short, if they couldn't find anything, she could at least use a break from all the studying she's been doing, both for school and Equestrian magical problems. As he began thinking of a way to get her to take a little break from all this magic studying, Sunset's stomach began growling, nearly grumbling loud enough to disturb the silence of the library.

"Uhh, you wanna take a break and get some lunch?" Flash offered, stifling his snickering at the girl's embarrassed blush.

"...Well, I did miss breakfast this morning while I worried about who was trying to find the portal to Equestria," Sunset uttered. Looking over the unhelpful books, she decided a break was definitely needed. "...Is this considered a date?"

"I was just asking if you'd want to get away from all the studying, but if you want it to be..." Flash held his hand out to her as he stood up, Sunset rolling her eyes and taking his hand.

"What the hay," Sunset said. Grabbing her gear and stuffing her book back in her backpack, the couple made their way out of the library and out of the school to get a snack at Sugarcube Corner for lunch. "But you're buying."

"What? I paid for the last date," Flash argued.

"You're supposed to be the gentleman and buy me what I want to eat," Sunset countered, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well, then I guess I'm getting you the cheapest snack at Sugarcube Corner if that's how you want it," Flash teased, earning a playful shove from Sunset.

"Hey, you are not doing that, you jerk!" The couple continued their bantering, laughing every so often as they made their way to the sweet shop.

Down in the prestigious school of Crystal Prepin the middle of the city, the students roamed about the halls as they moved on to their next class. The purple-haired girl with glasses held her schoolbook tightly to her chest, letting out a nervous breath as she passed by her peers, accidentally bumping into them while trying to apologize for not paying attention to where she was going. None of them bothered excusing themselves as well, only giving her a dirty look as they tried to get to their class. She hated those stares as everyone knows her as the prodigal genius of Crystal Prep, where her knowledge in academics far exceeded theirs, and instead of being admired, they were either jealous or they disliked her for being so special.

Since she had a free period, she made her way to the private classroom she used last night to look over her new device. Inside the room, having smuggled it in early in the morning was her pet, a purple puppy with green ears and a tuft of hair on his head, wearing a spiked collar. He slept on the computer chair, his ear perking up as he heard the familiar footsteps of his owner. Waking up and panting excitedly, the puppy ran up to the door and barked, only to yelp as the teen opened the door and smacked him aside as she walked inside.

"Spike?" she called out. "Spike!?" Spike shook his head, brushing off the sideswipe from the door and ran up to his owner, jumping up on her desk. "There you are!" She was suddenly "attacked", the happy little canine jumping on her and licked her face repeatedly, making her laugh and take her mind off of the glares from her fellow students earlier. "Ok, ok, settle down, boy!" Spike stopped his affectionate licking and sat comfortable on the girl's lap, watching her pull out her newly created containment device. "Last night's field test confirmed it. With this device, I can track down and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High." The puppy growled in disapproval, but she calmed him with a pat to the head. "I know you didn't like me going there, but I couldn't wait.

"But I'll have all the time I'll need. All of Crystal Prep will be there for the Friendship Games, and I hope this 'rivalry' nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research." Looking over her device, she powered it on, making sure it was functioning after being left in the desk all night. She then wheeled her way to another desk, where an application to a student program was already filled out in advance, ignorant of Spike no longer paying attention as he was distracted by a bug that got in the classroom. "If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program!"

In her excitement of getting into this prestigious program she worked hard to get into, the teen yelped and fell backward out of her seat. The door to the room opened, a woman with purple, yellow, and pink streaked hair poked her head in to find the girl on the floor, and her dog she snuck in licking her face. She wore a blue blouse and a light blue skirt, one of the faculty members of Crystal Prep.

"Twilight, you know the rules against pets," she chided.

Twilight sat up, holding Spike in her arms. "Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadence. He's the focus of my research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implications."

"If you say so," Cadence said, letting it slide despite her reasoning being invalid for the school rules. "But Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so I suggest you put on a clean shirt."

"Why?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Because she wants to see you," Cadence answered, making the teen's eyes light up in joy.

"Oh! Maybe she has news about my application to Everton!" Twilight pondered gleefully.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about that," the dean said worriedly. "Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" the teen asked. "A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects? What a dream come true!"

"But there aren't any classrooms with other students," Cadence tried to reason. "You'll be doing everything on your own."

"That IS why it's called an 'independent study program'," Twilight stated, making the older woman sigh in defeat.

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything, that's all," Cadence said. "Being around other people isn't a bad thing." The look on Twilight's face told her otherwise with how well she interacts with the other students here at Crystal Prep. "Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself." Twilight slowly nodded, understanding where Cadence was going with her little lecture. "I'll see you in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes."

Cadence soon took her leave, closing the door and leaving Twilight alone with her dog. "I don't know why she's worried about all this. Everton is exactly what I need right now." Putting Spike down, she headed over to a desk drawer and pulled out a spare school uniform: a white blouse, a red vest, and a purple plaid skirt with knee-high purple socks. Changing into her cleaner uniform to avoid giving her school principal an allergic reaction to Spike's dog hair, she left her puppy in the room, letting out a sad sigh. "Besides, it's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep."

As Twilight slowly made her way through the halls to the principal's office, she felt the compelling urge to sing out her feelings as she could hear sad music only she was able to hear. She didn't know why, but she didn't care, almost as if she wanted to be heard out by someone, even if they aren't anyone from this school.

[Sci-Twi]

I've walked through these halls before

I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh

There's nothing in this school that I don't know

In every class, my grade's the best

The highest score on every test

I think that means it's time for me to go

I know there's more that's out there

And I just haven't found it yet

I know there's more that's out there

Another me I haven't met

The other students didn't bat her an eye as she walked past them. All this school was for her was all about the educational values, unable to believe Cadence's words when getting along with these kinds of peers is like a popularity contest, and despite being a straight "A" student, no one appreciates her academic success. Even as she passed by some of the classrooms to look inside, some closed the blinds on the windows on her so she didn't disturb them with her presence.

This school is full of people

But still I don't belong

They only dream of winning

Look at me like something's wrong

Maybe I'm better off alone

Will I find what I'm looking for

If I just do it on my own?

I know there's more that's out there

Something to fill this hole inside

I know there's more that's out there

And I'm not afraid to try

There's only so much this school can offer

And I'm not saying that it's wrong

But I know there's more that's out there

'Cause I've been searching all along

Twilight began to head up a flight of stairs where Principal Cinch's room was held on one of the upper floors of the building. She was glad to see none of the other students around as their gaze upon her would only make her feel more anxious. She was already nervous about her acceptance into the Everton Independent Study Program, and having all those spiteful stares on her was not helping as none of them seemed to care about being academically successful and focused on being better than everyone else.

Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls

So much to learn, I can't see it all

There's something out there calling me

And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see

'Cause I know there's more that's out there

Another place, another way

And I know there's more that's out there

And I'll find out someday!

I'll find out someday...

She finally reached the principal's office, swallowing the lump of fear in her throat as she approached the door. Never in her life has Twilight ever misbehaved in school, her conduct perfect like her grades, and being called by the principal always meant some sort of praise, though part of her did feel terrified that one specific visit would turn out negative instead of positive. Deciding to get it over with, Twilight grabbed the doorknob and opened it, revealing theneat and organized interior of Principal Cinch's room. Shelves filled with academic books, yearbooks of years the principal has been in charge of, and even trophies from scholastic events that defined Crystal Prep as one of the top schools in the district. On the other end was Cinch's desk, the chair facing away from her as she knew the principal was sitting there waiting for her, along with Dean Cadence as she offered her to take a seat in front of the wide desk.

As she sat down, Twilight turned to the sound of the door closing, surprised to see a man with two-toned blue hair who she recognized as he wore a pale purple long-sleeved shirt and a pair of grayish-blue pants. "Shining Armor?" Twilight asked in confusion. "Why is my brother here?"

"As an alumnus, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective," Cadence said.

"Perspective on what?" Twilight asked.

"Why, the Friendship Games, of course." Turning around in her chair was the school principal of Crystal Prep, Principal Cinch. She was dressed professionally in a dark blue blouse and matching skirt reaching down to her knees, wearing a pair of thin-rimmed red glasses, her hair a mix of several shades of fuschia and magenta. She had the gaze of an incredibly strict and terrifying authority figure, even she barely showed any expression other than serious. She then looked to Shining Armor, knowing a little of him in his years in Crystal Prep and knew his relationship with Twilight. "You competed in the games, did you not, Shining Armor?"

"I did," Shining answered with pride.

"And you happen to recall who won?" Principal Cinch asked.

"Crystal Prep did," Shining said with a chuckle. "We always win."

"We 'always' win," the principal repeated, emphasizing her point to Twilight as she stood up from her desk and approached the trophy cabinet.

"Why did you ask to see me?" Twilight wondered aloud.

"Twilight, I'll be honest," Cinch said. "It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses. The important thing is we are EXPECTED to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation." She shined one of the trophies, cleaning off what dust was on it before placing it back on the shelf and approached the confused teen. "And it is that reputation...my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you've done here." Cinch made her way back to her seat and sat down, straightening a pencil on her desk to make it just as straight as the width of the surface. "And you've done quite a lot, haven't you?"

"...I don't know," Twilight mumbled. "I guess."

"Don't be so modest," Cinch said. "You're the best student this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete?"

"In the Friendship Games?" the teen asked, confused as to why the principal had expected her to compete in the games for Crystal Prep.

"Look, Twily," Shining said, diverting his sister's attention to him. "I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kind of a big deal. Plus, they could really use your help."

Cinch pulled out a sheet of paper that contained the latest results for the school districts' educational progress, straightening her glasses as she looked over the percentages. "It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance: test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This can NOT happen!"

"Principal Cinch, I can't possibly compete in the games," Twilight argued, not even concerned with how well another school does if it becomes just as popular as Crystal Prep. "My work here is very-"

"Ah, yes," Principal Cinch interrupted. "Your work...Cadence, could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study Program?"

"Of course," Cadence said, both her and Twilight's older brother taking their leave to find what the principal requested.

Left alone, Cinch pulled out another sheet, which held Twilight's application to Everton. "I understand you had applied...Several times in fact, and I know you're eager to be a part of this program. You see, Twilight, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal. In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved." Placing Twilight's application on her desk, she toyed with it a little, catching the teen's complete attention as Cinch slowly moved it toward her, threatening it to fall over into her small waste bin. "Though, I suppose I could also have it...denied." Twilight gasped in shock, her own principal practically blackmailing her into competing or else she'll lose her chances of getting more knowledge than ever. "What do you think I should do?"

Twilight didn't seem to have any choice in the matter. She was hoping to figure out what the strange energy was at Canterlot High, but now she was forced to compete, otherwise her own principal will deny her application into Everton if she didn't compete in the Friendship Games. Sighing in defeat, Twilight made her decision, even if it meant her experiment in discovering and containing the mysterious energy from the opposing school would either have to be put on hold or she'd try to sneak off and figure it out when there was a break.

"...Ok. I'll compete in the Friendship Games," Twilight said.

"Good. With you, we'll win against Canterlot High in a landslide," Cinch said, placing Twilight's application back in her desk drawer. "That is all, Twilight. You can head back to class."

Twilight stood up and left the office, sighing again as she felt even more alone. Her own brother wanted her to compete in the Friendship Games, so going to him for any comfort was out of the question, or even telling him or Cadence that Principal Cinch blackmailed her into competing. She didn't acknowledge them as she passed by them, heading back to her private classroom to hide away and await the inevitable competition tomorrow. Spike noticed her distress when she returned, but his attention didn't help deter her thoughts as she looked at her energy scanner/containment device.

"Aqua!? Where are you!?" Ventus called out, wandering around the castle in search of his friend. After he and Pinkie entered the throne room, ignoring the cake she brought for someone new and ate it all for herself, he was worried about Sora's throne present in the room, but yet he or his Keyblade weren't there for it to appear. "Where is she? This castle's so big, it's like we need a phone or-" He then smacked himself in the forehead as he remembered their communicators. "Oh, right. I sometimes forget it's even in my ear half the time." Pressing a hoof against the enchanted crystal earpiece, he focused on Aqua's, letting the magic powering it contact the Keyblade Master. "Aqua? Can you hear me?"

He waited a moment before finally hearing her voice in his ear, though from her panting, it sounded like she was doing something."Y-Yeah, Ven?"

"Where are you?" he asked. "There's something strange going on in the castle, and I was hoping-"

"Ah!"Aqua suddenly yelped, making him worry for her if she was in the middle of fighting and his calling was going to get her hurt."H-Hold on a second, Ven. Just let me-N-No! Terra, stop!"Ventus could hear Aqua giggling, his shock turning deadpanned as he apparently interrupted her and Terra."Nooo! I'm ticklish there!"

Letting out a grumble, Ventus switched his contacts to talk with both Terra and Aqua. "Am I interrupting something between you two?"

"Hey, Ven,"Terra responded."We're kinda in the middle of something."

Ventus shuddered, feeling his skin crawl as he dared to imagine what his best friends were doing alone. "Please don't let it be what I think it is, because I can approve you two going out together, but calling in on...THAT, I am going to have nightmares." He was met with silence for a while, which only proved his theory as his face turned bright red. "...Never mind. I'll ask Kairi instead." Disconnecting his communication with Aqua and Terra, Ventus let out a groan. "Of all the worst timing...There isn't enough brain bleach to clean my head out from imagining what those two are doing." Knowing he wouldn't end up listening in on Kairi and Sora doing anything since there didn't seem to be any sign of the older pegasus, he began to contact the pink unicorn mare. "Kairi, come in..."

"Yeah, Ven?"Kairi responded."You alright? You sound like you're irritated."

"Don't ask," Ventus uttered. "Are you with Sora?"

"No. He was down at Sweet Apple Acres doing his chores,"she said."Why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought he was here in the castle," Ventus said, continuing making his way through the castle. "His throne was there in the throne room, but there's no sign of him or his Keyblade inside."

"...Huh. That's...odd,"Kairi muttered, sounding just as confused as he was. Ventus waited for Kairi to continue, and after a while, she called back."I tried to get in contact with him, but I'm not getting a response. I even tried listening in on him with a little tweaking on my communicator, and I'm still not getting anything."

"You think something happened to him?" Ventus gasped as he froze, shocked by a thought he hoped wasn't a reality. "You don't think Xehanort had one of his followers ambush him and kidnap him, did he?"

"I hope not,"Kairi said."But Sora's tough. He can deal with Xehanort's lackeys. Besides, would he or any of his 'seeds of darkness' want to come to a world like Equestria?"

"Maleficent did," the pegasus stated. He sighed, shaking his head and continued on his way down the halls in search of Sora. "It's just weird seeing one of our thrones there, but it only appears when we enter and our Keyblades are called out against our will. It doesn't stay unless we do, and it should have disappeared if Sora wasn't around." As he walked past Twilight's room, his ears perked up as he heard a strange buzzing sound coming from inside. He knew Twilight was up in Canterlot for her speech to future unicorn students for Celestia's prestigious school, along with Riku and Spike, and her bedroom door was slightly ajar. Peeking his head inside, he saw the book used to contact Sunset Shimmer in the human world of Equestria glowing and vibrating. Curious, he walked inside and opened it up, looking through the latest entry the former villain wrote. "Well, it looks like Sunset's got some mysterious magic problems of her own."

"Is she and the girls at Canterlot High doing ok?"Kairi asked with concern.

"Apparently, the Rainbow Dash there managed to transform into her pony form without playing her guitar," Ventus summarized, then let out an irritated grunt. "And they seriously need to quit calling it 'ponying up'. Why can't they just say 'transformation'?"

"Ok, that's really interesting,"Kairi muttered. After a moment of silence, she responded again."I'm not sure if I might be able to help figure out why this new change in their magic is affected. Maybe Aqua can find an explanation."

"No no no!" Ventus quickly exclaimed. "Please, no! If you want to be spared feeling disturbed, don't! Aqua's in the middle of a...'date' with Terra, and I called her while they were in the middle of it."

"...Ok, I won't disturb her, then,"Kairi said."Well, I can't really do anything at the moment. I'm down in Twilight Town checking in on Hayner, Pence, and Olette. It's been forever since Sora and I saw them, and there was a little Heartless problem I had to take care of here. I think there's still some more around, so I'll probably be back later tonight once I find them."

"Alright. I guess I'll see if I can help Sunset out if their magic goes out of control, even though I won't be much help with Equestrian magic in a human world," Ventus said.

"If you need to call us, make sure you come back through the portal,"Kairi reminded the teen."As powerful as these communicators can be with distance, I doubt they'll work across different dimensions."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cutting off his connection to Kairi, Ventus let out a sigh. "Hopefully Sora will show up. If he doesn't, then something's seriously gone wrong." Closing the book, Ventus left Twilight's room and made his way down to the library where the mirror portal to Canterlot High was placed. Once he arrived, the portal still active for Sunset if she ever wanted to visit, he stood before the magical mirror. "Ok, here I go. I can't feel dizzy going through this on my own after witnessing it while in Sora's heart when he went through...right?"

Steeling his nerves, Ventus walked through the portal, suddenly feeling weightless as he flailed about in the dimensional void. His body began changing, unable to tell which is up or down anymore as he did not have an immunity to getting flipped around in traveling through a dimensional portal. After what felt like hours had passed, Ventus fell out the other side, landing hard on his stomach as he groaned in pain. Clenching his fingers, now back in his human form after crossing, he got up on his knees and coughed. Looking up, he saw Canterlot High School, some of the students outside not noticing him exit the portal hidden in the school statue; however, a specific couple did notice after making their way back from the town.

"Ventus?" Sunset asked in surprise.

Ventus looked over at her and Flash Sentry, standing up on his feet as he brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Hey, Sunset," he greeted. "So...How's everything going?"


	126. Friendship Games Part 2

Once they got over being surprised by having Ventus coming through the portal to visit, Sunset and Flash guided the teen to the library. Even though Ventus already knew about the issues going on with the enhancement of Equestrian magic that came from Rainbow Dash earlier through the enchanted books, Sunset relayed everything that happened in full detail, including about the upcoming Friendship Games tomorrow.

"So, what exactly are the Friendship Games?" Ventus asked.

An event that happens between Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Acadamy every four years," Flash explained, letting out a huff as he crossed his arms in disdain. "I don't even understand why it's called the 'Friendship Games' when our schools are practically rivals. Not like there's any friendship between us at all when they always won at everything against us from sports to scholastic competitions."

"Well, Rainbow sure did pep us enough to make a change and win against them for once," Sunset said. "If only Twilight was here, she could help me figure it out." She then looked at Ventus, slightly curious as to why he showed up instead of Twilight or Sora. "Where is Twilight, anyway?"

"Up in Canterlot giving future unicorn wizards a lecture on how friendship made her into the princess she is today," he said. "Not sure when she's supposed to be back. And if you want Sora, I have no idea where he is."

"What do you mean?" Sunset questioned.

"Well, the throne room in the castle has thrones for us Keyblade wielders as well," Ventus explained. "They appear when we enter, and our Keyblades immediately call themselves out against our will. The strange thing is that Sora's throne was there, but there was no sign of him or his Keyblade inside. I was hoping Aqua could figure out what was going on, but she's a bit busy with Terra...on their 'date', if you catch my drift."

Sunset and Flash had some idea what Ventus meant as they looked at each other, not bothering asking any further. "So, Sora's missing?" Flash asked. "And...are you his brother or-?"

"I'm not related to Sora," Ventus interrupted with an annoyed grumble. "Seriously, is it the hair? The eyes? Our choice of clothing? It should be obvious Sora and I are not brothers."

"Oh. I just thought that because you two seem to have a similar face," Flash said. "You two could pull off as siblings at a glance."

Ventus sighed in defeat, slumping his head over the table. "I give up," he groaned, Sunset giggling at the younger teen's misfortune. "Anyway, aside from your magical problems you can't solve, any other ones? Another banished, power-hungry madpony from Equestria causing a ruckus? Heartless popping up around here?"

"Thankfully, nothing else aside the Friendship Games tomorrow," Sunset said. "We kinda don't know what the teachers and principals have planned for the events, but if there's a dueling competition, we could probably appreciate your help."

"I think I should stay out of competing in the games," Ventus said in disagreement. "It wouldn't be fair if I took part in anything physical. As Keyblade wielders, we're not actually supposed to meddle in any affairs from other worlds. But, in the end, we kind of do when we have to save a world from the threat of darkness."

"That rule sounds pretty hypocritical," Sunset noted.

"I think it mostly means not getting attached to any people from those worlds," Ventus theorized, scratching his head as he thought more about the "no meddling" rule they were taught. "I'm not sure anymore."

"Even if he did join us, if there are any scholastic events for the Friendship Games, I don't think Ventus would be much help to us," Flash said, the Keyblade wielder grinning bashfully at the fact. "There's so much we've been studying lately, I feel like my head's going to explode."

"I guess we're going to find out tomorrow when the games begin," Sunset figured. "Until then, let's introduce you to the others, even though you do know them as ponies." She pulled out her phone and sent out a text to the girls asking them where they were. Her phone buzzed a few seconds later, getting a response and the whereabouts of the others. "Looks like they're hanging out in the cafeteria. Since there's no classes today because of the preparations, we've all got some free time."

"Mostly just to study or practice whatever random events will be announced, right?" Ventus asked. "It feels like forever since I've been in school. Didn't learn much either with Sora always distracted by something else when he was in class."

"...Aren't you younger than him, though?" Flash asked.

"I'm older than I look," Ventus said. "Long story short, I was a part of Sora's heart for over ten years after mine was physically broken when I fought and beat my darkness, Vanitas, my body trapped in a coma in a place that used to be mine, Aqua, and Terra's home, and I have all of Sora's memories, knowing what he's done, seen, and somewhat learned." Sunset and Flash stared at Ventus in disbelief, having no clue if what he told them made any sense or if he was joking. "I know it's hard to understand. Even we have no idea how some of us managed to come back to life from our fates...Xehanort probably does, and he's hidden so many secrets from all of us, including his own allies."

Ventus, Sunset, and Flash soon left the library and make their way through the school to the cafeteria. Sunset tried to guide the young Keyblade wielder, but he surprised them, knowing exactly where to go without following them even though he was physically visiting Canterlot High for the first time. She figured Ventus really did recall everything Sora had experienced in this world before she met the teen after the Battle of the Bands when he "woke up" before the Dazzlings tried to take over. As they arrived at the cafeteria, the trio found the rest of the girls hanging out at a table, empty trays sitting in front of them that had their lunches made by the lunch ladies.

"Hi, Sunset!" Pinkie said, waving them down as she spotted them. "Hi, Flash! Hi, Sora!...Wait, that's not Sora."

Ventus let out another sigh, making a note to himself to either change his hair or clothes so he wasn't mistaken as Sora or be related to him by anyone else. "Guys, this is Ventus," Sunset introduced. "And before you ask, he isn't Sora's brother."

"Oh! That was going to be my next question!" Pinkie said. "Now I can move onto my next one; does he have a Keyblade, too?"

"Yes, I do," Ventus said. "I'm here in place for Sora and Twilight to make sure there aren't any issues involving evil Equestrian magic in use."

"Where are they?" Applejack asked.

"Twilight's busy in Canterlot lecturing new students, but I have no clue where Sora is," Ventus said, skipping out the details on why Sora was presumed missing so the girls wouldn't worry about him. "Hopefully he doesn't get himself killed."

"He's fought the powers of darkness, Sunset Shimmer when she went mad with power, his friend and girlfriend possessed by the Dazzlings, and the Dazzlings themselves with their full power," Rainbow said, ignorant of Sunset rolling her eyes as the old her was mentioned yet again. "Nothing can stop him because he's awesome!...Not as awesome as me, though."

"Ah recall watchin' him kick your butt at soccer when we first met him and Twilight," Applejack said with a smirk. The others laughed as the tomboy scowled, muttering to herself as she was reminded of his skills far exceeding her own athleticism. Ventus recalled that humiliating display, though Sora was definitely showing off during that one-on-one soccer match and toyed with Rainbow. "So, Ventus, ya gonna be helpin' us out in the Friendship Games?"

"I'm staying out of the games," Ventus said. "I won't be of much help in any events involving academics. I'm just here to help keep tabs on the magic going haywire with Sunset."

"So you don't know how Rainbow Dash ponied up without playing music?" Rarity asked.

"No. And stop calling it 'ponying up'," Ventus pleaded. "It sounds like something a five-year-old made up. It's not that special of a transformation to grow ears, a tail, and a horn or wings."

"It seemed fitting to call it that," Sunset reasoned. "Anyway, regardless of what we call it, what do you guys want to do until tomorrow?"

"Well, Ah got me some chores to do around the farm this afternoon," Applejack said. "Ah also want to get some studyin' in before the Friendship Games."

"I need to be at the animal shelter when school ends and tidy up the cages and pens," Fluttershy said.

"As much as I'd love to enjoy a night of relaxation, I have to watch my little sister," Rarity said. "I love her to death, but I swear, the escapades she has with her friends when they visit always leaves the house a mess for our parents."

"At least these girls here aren't as bad as the three fillies in Equestria," Ventus said. "You do not want to know how much trouble those three can get into over figuring out what their talents were."

"What can three little ponies do that could be so bad?" Rarity asked with a laugh.

"Making a love poison Sora and Twilight accidentally drank, resulting in him almost killing Kairi for his 'true love', running into a dangerous forest near Ponyville for an adventure and almost get killed by the animals that live there, and other disasters that almost runs the town into the ground just to get their cutie marks." The girls and Flash's jaws dropped in shock. Ventus saw the human CMC sitting together as they discussed whatever plans they had for tonight, noticing Sweetie Belle was eyeing him when she spotted him walk in the cafeteria with Sunset and Flash. As soon as she saw him look at her, the young girl blushed and quickly hid her face behind a nearby book. "Yeah. Those three are far more tame than the little earth pony, unicorn, and pegasus versions of that trio."

"...Ok, maybe I do have it easy after all," Rarity uttered to herself, dreading how stressed her unicorn self in Equestria dealt with her little sister.

"As much as I want to hang out with Ventus and get to know him, I've got to try to get some studying done," Rainbow said. "If we get any school stuff as an event before anything physical, I am not going to risk losing to help us win that event."

"Eh, we'll all hang out at the games tomorrow anyway, so I'm going to try studying some stuff!" Pinkie said. "I know there's a spelling bee that'll be put in there somewhere, and I need to work on my spelling! You never know when they'll put in a word that stretches as long as the width of this page, or the most dreaded word people with the irrational phobia of long words cringe at: hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia."

"What? There's no way that's a real fear." Pinkie pulled out her phone and looked up the fear online, showing Rainbow and diminishing her skepticism. "...Wow. How can someone spell that without trying to figure out how to say it?"

The rest of the day was spent hanging out, talking about things that happened outside of school, and knowing a little bit about Ventus and his experience as a Keyblade wielder, even showing off his Keyblade and how he held the small, dagger-like weapon. Once school was over for the day, even though there were no classes, the students dispersed and headed back home or went out to hang out with their friends before the day ends. The girls split up and headed off to do what they needed to do, Ventus walking alongside Sunset and Flash as they walked down the sidewalk toward town.

"So, you're not going back to Equestria?" Flash asked curiously.

"Nah. I'm sure everyone will be fine without me around today," Ventus said, his hands behind his head similar to Sora's as he walked. "I kinda needed to get away anyway after overhearing Aqua and Terra in the middle of their 'private time'." Before Sunset or Flash asked if they heard them as he passed a room in the castle, Ventus pulled out his crystal communicator from his ear, showing them the enchanted gem. "Aqua made these special crystal earpieces that allow the me and the others who can wield a Keyblade to talk to each other from a long distance. Because we all could be busy dealing with Heartless in different worlds, we need some we to keep in touch or ask for help if it becomes too much for just one of us."

"Whoa," Flash said in awe as he got a better look at the enchanted piece of crystal. "Is that an actual crystal? How is that possible?"

"Crystals can hold very powerful properties in Equestria," Sunset explained. "Some elemental like fire or ice, and can even store terabytes of information, keeping that data stored for eons as well. So, making them into long-distance communicators through several billion light years away from one point is a pretty brilliant idea."

Placing his earpiece back where it belonged, it didn't take long for them to reach Sunset's house. It was a simple little home, though how she was able to pay for it baffled Ventus when she was considered a teenager in this alternate world of Equestria. There wasn't much for aesthetics, just a simple house with the basic necessities needed for cooking, storing food and drinks, and relax.

"Nice place," Ventus complimented.

"It's not much, but make yourselves at home," Sunset said, placing her stuff on the kitchen counter. "If you're staying over, Ven, I hope you don't mind the couch. Not exactly comfortable to sleep on."

"I was in a coma sitting in a hard chair, slumped over slightly, for over a decade. I can manage a lumpy couch," Ventus assured, though he subconsciously rubbed his back.

The two boys sat on the couch while Sunset headed for her room to grab some of her books. Flash noticed the odd pieces of armor that were strapped on the Keyblade wielder's shoulder and shoes, looking similar to the pauldrons Sora, Riku, and Kairi wore the last time they were here.

"So, what's with the strange bits of armor you're wearing?" Flash asked out of curiosity. "Is it part of your clothes?"

"It's my Keyblade armor," Ventus said. "It might not look like much, but my pauldron's enchanted to fully create a suit of armor on command." He gave a light pat on his pauldron, not enough force to activate it as he emphasized how it worked. "Keyblade wielders used this armor back then not only as a means of protection in combat, but also to protect us while traveling to other worlds. Don't want to die from the freezing cold vacuum of space or what darkness lurks out there."

"How do you even get anywhere?" Flash asked.

Ventus summoned his Keyblade and twirled it around in his hand. "We can also turn our Keyblades into gliders."

"Seriously!? You could do that!? You have got to show me!" Flash begged, wanting desperately to see how Ventus's Keyblade could change by how small it was.

"I can't in here," Ventus said, dismissing his Keyblade and disappointing the musician. "Besides, I don't want to bring too much attention to myself. We're not supposed to be known to people from other worlds in the first place: our Keyblades, our powers, and the Heartless we're called to fight."

"Hey, don't destroy my place and show off, Ventus," Sunset called out, making her way back to the living room with a few books. She plopped them down on the small coffee table in front of the couch the boys sat on, sitting down between them as she leered at Ventus. "I don't understand how boys can get so excited by stupid things."

"I question that with girls and going shopping, wearing makeup and so many different clothes." Now Flash got the dirty look from Sunset, Ventus scooting away as she crossed her arms and tapped her finger against her forearm. "...What? It's true. You know how many different clothes you wanted to try on when we hung out back then?"

"I was curious about how human clothes differed from what ponies in Equestria made," Sunset reasoned.

"And you made me see how you looked in each one that whole day we were at the mall," Flash countered. "I was so bored, I was thinking of finding a dummy, dress it up to make it look like me as close as possible, and hit the arcade until closing." Sunset growled slightly, worrying Flash as he began to sweat nervously. "...But I wasn't going to?"

Sunset dropped her leer and smirked at Flash, giving him a light punch in the arm. "You were gonna, but I'm actually happy you stuck by me with my...awkward phase getting used to being human." She then looked down, feeling remorseful as those memories being with Flash while they were younger flashed through her mind. He stuck by her when she was lost and naive until she turned into a power-hungry tyrant of the school, and even now as the new Sunset Shimmer after her close brush to losing her heart completely to darkness. Sunset surprised Flash as she leaned toward him, giving him a peck on the cheek. "And for...when I turned into such a bully. You should have just forgotten about me when I hurt you like that and I didn't deserve your forgiveness."

Snapping out of his daze hearing Sunset talking down about herself, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "But you do, though, Sunset. You were lost then, and even today, you still are. I promised I would help you out, no matter what happens between us."

Sunset smiled, leaning her head against Flash's shoulder as she let out a content sigh. "I don't know how I deserved you after all I did, but thanks, Flash...For everything..." Before she got too comfortable in Flash's embrace, she almost forgot Ventus was here with them as well. She looked at him with an embarrassed blush, though the Keyblade wielder didn't seem to mind them getting a bit intimate around him. "Uhh, sorry, Ven. Almost forgot you were staying over."

"Don't worry about getting all mushy and making out with each other," Ventus reassured. "I see it so much with the others back in Equestria that I'm used to it...But contacting Aqua and Terra earlier today..." The teen shuddered, wishing he didn't call in as the awkward scenario played out in his head over what his friends were doing. "I just hope I don't walk in on them if they have their 'private time'."

"So, you don't have anyone special in mind to go out with?" Sunset asked curiously. "Don't you get jealous watching your friends in their relationships?"

"...Hmmm...Maybe," Ventus said. "Although, I don't think I'm all that interested in getting romantically involved...At least not yet." He leaned back against the couch and looked down at his hands. Most of his life, all he knew was training to be a Keyblade wielder, but aside from being friends with Terra and Aqua in the past, he's never really had much of a childhood to look back on. Xehanort robbed him of his chance to be a normal kid, forcing him to train to be his future vessel and a candidate in forging theX-blade, even going so far as to extracting Vanitas from his heart and get them to fight to create it in a climactic duel to the death. "I'm going around thirty in a fifteen-year-old's body, and I've never really had any time at all just being a kid. I still feel immature like a teenager, but with all the hardships I've gone through, I feel like an old man trying to remember those fond memories of being a child, not having to worry about everything...

"Maybe one day, I'll find someone, but I'm not sure when it would be a good time." Ventus clenched his fists, knowing exactly when it would be a good time to settle down; once Xehanort has finally met his end, he'll focus on living a normal life while mixing some time as a Keyblade wielder. "So, for now, I'm going to enjoy the time I have with my friends while stopping the threat of darkness."

"...Wow. And I thought Sunset had it rough," Flash said aloud.

"Just be glad you weren't in my shoes when things got out of hand," Ventus said as he looked up at them. "You two just enjoy yourselves, but don't get too crazy, otherwise I'm going to sleep outside and away from any noises."

The couple blushed and laughed nervously, slightly pulling away from each other while Flash rubbed his neck and looked at the wall away from Ventus and Sunset. "Our renewed relationship isn't THAT far along," Sunset reasoned, staring at her feet while twiddling her fingers. Ventus laughed at their embarrassment, making the girl groan and pick up one of her books, burying her face in it to hide her red cheeks. "I'm gonna do some last minute studying! Big day tomorrow, and we all need to be prepared for whatever comes up at the Friendship Games!"

"Is this a study date or were you actually planning on doing something with his rocker, little miss?" Ventus playfully scolded, acting like a stern father despite how young he looked.

He earned a book thrown at his face by Sunset, sending him falling off the arm of the couch and landing hard on the floor. The embarrassed teen grumbled as she kept her nose glued to the pages of her book, noticing Flash stand up after checking his phone.

"I have to get back home," Flash said. "My mom doesn't want me to miss dinner. And I'm gonna try to do some studying as well after. Not sure how much more my brain can take without it bursting."

"Ok." Sunset lowered her book and stood up, giving Flash a hug and he hugged her back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Flash repeated before pulling away and making his way to the door. "Later, Ventus."

"Call me Ven," Ventus slurred, shakily lifting his arm and waving it slightly before dropping it.

After Flash left, Sunset grabbed her phone and dialed in a number. "Well, if you're hungry, I'm going to order us a pizza. I'm starving. Anything you want on it?"

Ventus lifted himself up by grabbing the arm of the couch, rubbing his sore face from the hardcover textbook smacking him from Sunset's throw. "Well, if your taste buds have changed since you've been here for years, cover it in all kinds of meat. It gets old eating fruit and vegetable related dishes that aren't made out of flowers or hay."

"Alright," Sunset said. "My palette had changed slightly since I came here, but when I first found out what a hamburger was made of, I immediately threw it up...I guess I got used to it after a while, mostly because the animals in this world don't exactly talk and doesn't make me feel bad for eating them."

"Good thing Sora steered Twilight away from any meet when they first came here," Ventus said aloud, still baffling Sunset by how much he knew about Sora and Twilight's first time at Canterlot High.

The next morning, Twilight arrived bright and early at Crystal Prep, having kept her pocket watch-sized energy scanner/container in her private classroom's desk before leaving yesterday. She brought Spike along as well, keeping him in her backpack and hoping he didn't bark or shed any fur and cause an allergic reaction for Principal Cinch. She heard her dog growl, his head poking out of her bag as he saw her taking her invention with her, placing it around her neck as it fit to look like a pendant.

"Spike, I don't have much of a choice," Twilight said. "I was going to go regardless, but now I have to compete in the Friendship Games...I might not get enough for what I need, but I can at least get some. Now shush." She gently pushed Spike's head back in her bag, then hurried outside to the parking lot where the buses were parked to take the students and some of Crystal Prep's faculty to Canterlot High. Twilight passed by a few girls who were in line as she spotted Cadence, the only adult out of the staff she can trust to ask if these were the right buses. "Dean Cadence, I'm not sure where to go."

"Hang on just one minute, Twilight," Cadence said, too busy looking through her checklist to make sure everything was ready for the trip.

"You could try the end of the line," one of the girls said with utter disdain, her raspberry hair with a thin, light blue streak running down the middle tied in a pony tail.

Twilight turned to face the girl who muttered at her, the girl behind the moody one just as miffed, her hair short and colored a mix of pale lavender and pink, recalling their names being Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare respectively. "What did you say?"

"Just that someone as smart as you should DEFINITELY go first!" Sour Sweet said, only this time a lot more sweeter, but in a sarcastic tone with a fake smile.

"B-But I didn't mean to," Twilight mumbled. "I was just asking..."

"This is the right bus, Twilight. Go ahead," Dean Cadence said before walking over to the other buses to speak with Principal Cinch on the other side.

"But...I didn't mean to cut in front," Twilight said apologetically.

"Well, it's too late now," Sour Sweet scoffed, reverting back to the sour side of her flipped personality.

Unable to apologize to her, Twilight walked onto the bus, only to be caught by surprise by one of her peers, a multi blue-tone haired girl wearing a pair of goggles strapped around her head, her name Indigo Zap as she recalled. "Are we gonna win!?"

"I-I don't know," Twilight mumbled.

"Wrong answer!" the overly-hyped teen exclaimed. "Try again! Are we gonna WIN!?!?!?!?"

Sidling away from the pumped up classmate of hers, Twilight finally got inside the bus as she tried to answer. "I g-guess? It's just...I mean...I heard CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know?...Win, I mean? Right...?"

The students on the bus stared at Twilight awkwardly, the genius feeling utterly embarrassed as her lack of social skills not involving an oral presentation for a project would have surely given her zero. "Hey, kid, you're going to have to take your seat," the bus driver said, startling Twilight before she got the hint and made her way down the aisle.

There were plenty of empty seats as she walked down, but some of her classmates either blocked the outer seat from her or placed any belongings they were allowed to bring in the seat. The only available row was all the way in the back, a girl with green and yellow-streaked hair named Lemon Zest sat by the window, too focused on listening to music through her headphones. Twilight settled herself down beside her with a sigh. Looking to her left, she saw one of the students eyeing her with a blank expression, her long white hair tied in pigtails and wearing a pair of orange-rimmed glasses.

"Hi, Sugarcoat," Twilight greeted.

"That was a really bad speech," Sugarcoat said, not even bothering being subtle with Twilight's terrible motivation a moment ago. "You should consider not speaking in public."

Twilight groaned and slumped in her seat, opening her backpack a little to pet Spike. "At least I've got you with me, Spike."

Lemon Zest finally noticed her, the music blaring through her headphones so loud that it could be faintly heard up close. "Dude, you have got to hear this!"

She then placed the headphones on Twilight's head, slapping them on and introducing her to the rock music she was listening to, and it was already making her feel deaf. She groaned in agony, dreading the trip already, and the buses haven't even left yet.

The students of CHS arrived bright and early as the Friendship Games were about to begin as soon as Crystal Prep arrived and both schools were given the beginning ceremony. In one of the music rooms, the Rainbooms were finishing up another one of their practice sessions, Ventus and Flash on the sidelines as their audience as the six girls wound up in their pony forms while playing.As soon as it was over, their ears, tails, and extra parts representing what kind of pony they were disappeared in a flash of light.

"Man, I hope there's a music competition in the Friendship Games today," Rainbow said, strumming a few chords on her guitar. "Because we would totally rock!"

"You guys already had a Battle of the Bands," Ventus reminded the athlete. "Besides, you're not supposed to show your magic today, remember?"

"Well, it's easier said than done, darling," Rarity said. "In Equestria, magic can do whatever it wants. And you have control of your own magic."

"We know, Rarity," Sunset said. "This isn't Equestria."

"Ah'm sure you'll figure it out, Sunset," Applejack said, believing in her knowledge and abilities.

"And while Sunset and Ven work on keeping magic OUT of the games, I've been working on what to put IN!" Rarity said excitedly with a giggle.

"Rarity, what have ya gone and done?" Applejack questioned worriedly.

"Well, I had a little time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms!" Rarity pulled out a rack of several different outfits, each one made for specific events they would all possibly compete in, whether in athleticism, culinary, art, just about everything the fashion diva could create.

Ventus facepalmed at the amount of dresses. "Rarity, you shouldn't have," he groaned.

"I know!" Rarity said, taking it as a compliment rather than a delayed plea.

"I meant you SHOULDN'T have actually made them," Ventus restated.

"I know!" Rarity said again with a squeal, making the teen slump over and groan while the other girls looked at the outfits questioningly.

Ventus let out a sigh, standing back up with a shake of his head. "I can never understand girls sometimes."

"Me either," Flash agreed. "Hey, I'll be right back. I need to put my stuff in my locker. Want to come along?"

"I wish, but I need to keep an eye on these six," Ventus said. "Gotta keep their magic in line...but I don't know how if we have another Rainbow Dash moment."

"Alright. Good luck, then." Flash left the room and made his way down the halls to his locker, leaving the others with an overly generous Rarity unable to wait to see how everyone looked in her outfits.

The buses from Crystal Prep had arrived at Canterlot High, parked outside the front of the school building by the curb. Principal Cinch and Dean Cadence exited first to meet with Celestia and Luna as they waited for them.

"Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled in if you'd like me to show you around, Principal Cinch," Celestia offered. "There have been quite a few changes since your last visit."

"Oh, yes, Principal Celestia," Cinch said drolly. "I'm sure that would be fascinating."

Unlike the professional conversation between the schools' principals, Luna and Cadence were actually excited to see each other, both of them hugging each other to some of the Crystal Prep students' surprise. "It's such a pleasure seeing you again, Dean Cadence," Luna said as they broke their friendly hug. "Even if it means another defeat."

"Thank you, Vice Principal Luna," Cadence said. "But I hear it's not going to be easy this time."

The students began filing out of the buses, Twilight tried to get out, only to be shoved harshly by Indigo, making her stagger and nearly fall over Sunny Flare as she landed on her knees. "Seriously?" Sunny questioned spitefully.

"Sorry," Twilight apologized. "I didn't mean it." She stood up, nearly bumping into Sour Sweet as she tried to walk past her. "Oh, sorry. Why don't you go ahead?"

"You are such a sweetie!" Sour Sweet said pleasantly, only for her mood to turn sour as she leered at Twilight. "I am watching you..."

Before letting out another miserable sigh, she moved out of the way when she heard Lemon Zest coming down the steps from the bus, air guitaring as she jammed on her music, followed by Sugarcoat as she looked at Twilight with a deadpanned stare. "You are kinda being a doormat right now."

Twilight groaned as Sugarcoat didn't sugarcoat anything, finding it ironic how her name makes her blatantly honest and sounding so demeaning toward others. Before she could join the rest of her classmates, the scanning mechanism of her device suddenly activated as it picked up something. Grabbing it with her hands, the purple star lighting up, the light surrounding the top began pointing forward, which meant the mysterious energy she was searching for was somewhere in Canterlot High. Despite being a perfect student, she was going to decide to play the delinquent, but only for the sake of science, dispersing from her schoolmates and making her way into the school.

"Hey, Twilight!" Bon Bon called out on the steps as she and Lyra waved to her, but she ignored them and focused on discovering where this energy was coming from. "Uhh, did she not see us?"

Making her way inside, she finally noticed the CHS students greeting her, even knowing her name. She had no clue how to respond, or even greet back, having no clue why everyone knows her. She tried to focus on her device guiding her to the source of the energy, but the greetings kept distracting her. While walking backwards while trying to say hi to the teens who somehow know her, she accidentally bumped into Flash as he tried to get his locker opened, sending them both falling over with her glasses falling off her face.

"Whoa, are you-?" Flash began, only to gasp when he saw Twilight was the one who bumped into him this time. "Twilight?" Despite the change in clothes and differently styled hair, he figured this was alicorn Twilight. "I almost didn't recognize you for a moment." He noticed her squinting as she fumbled her hands around, trying to find something. He helped her on her feet, then saw the glasses that had fallen off her face. "Uhh, when did you start wearing glasses?"

"Um, like, since forever?" Twilight answered, her vision too blurry to try to move around unless she wanted to break the only pair of glasses she brought with her.

Flash picked them up, shrugging his shoulders, thinking Twilight always wore contact lenses back in Equestria. "So, how long are you going to be here for? And is Sora coming?"

"I'm only going to be here for the Friendship Games," she said. "And who's Sora?"

"Sora. Our friend who's saved us the last two times?" Flash reminded the girl, helping put her glasses back on. "Maybe he's busy saving other worlds from darkness. But I'm sure with you here, we're totally gonna win."

Twilight adjusted her glasses, getting a better look at the musician. She had no idea what was going on, why he knew her, and didn't know anyone named Sora. And why he said with her around, CHS was going to win the Friendship Games confused her. Before she could ask any of the hundred questions bubbling in her head, her energy scanner/container blinked, reminding her of the signal she needed to find.

"Uhh, I gotta go," she said before walking off.

"Wait, do you want to know where the others are!?" Flash called out, but Twilight continued onward. "Did Kairi tell you Ven was here!?"

"Why did you make outfits for me?" Ventus questioned Rarity as she forced him into a CHS cheer uniform, bearing the colors of the school with a big "C.H." in yellow on the front of the blue shirt. "I told you girls I wasn't going to be competing."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't be our cheerleader," Rarity reasoned.

"I need my armor in case I get in a dangerous fight!" Ventus argued. "And I look ridiculous in this!"

The rest of the girls were put in odd outfits as well: Fluttershy as a hockey goalie, Rainbow as a constable, Sunset in a welder's suit fit with a mask and protective gloves, Pinkie as a cowgirl, and Applejack as a cricket player. "Rarity, these outfits are...great, but why put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear?" Applejack asked. "You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even begin."

Rarity let out a few sputtered scoffs, almost sounding like she was beat-boxing on accident. "Don't be silly, darling! Putting effort into clothes is what I live for, and spending time on my friends fills me with energy!"

Suddenly, Rarity's magic was released, ending up in a similar situation like Rainbow Dash where she transformed without playing her keytar. Her long curly hair grew into a long tail, pony ears sprouted from her head, and a conical horn made of white aura appeared from her forehead, her Equestrian magic making her float off the ground a few inches. The others were surprised and stared in awe, only confusing Sunset and Ventus more as it happened again.

"And magic, too, apparently," Sunset uttered.

Outside in the halls, Twilight continued following the magic source, leading her to the doors of the music room. As she held her device in her hands, it opened up on its own as she got closer to the door, gasping in shock as she saw what appeared to be a purple aura flowing out from the slight crack in the doorway. It headed toward her, being sucked into the containment unit inside, slowly swirling into a small orb. Inside the room, Rarity began to feel faint, floating back down to the ground as her pony form quickly disappeared.

"Actually, Applejack, now that you mention it, I suppose I could use a little break," Rarity said weakly before falling over.

Ventus reacted fast, quickly running and sliding toward her, catching the fainting teen in his arms. "Ok, that was odd. Did Rainbow react like this the other day?"

"No. I was perfectly fine," Rainbow said.

"Well, Ah told her she was gonna tire herself out," Applejack said.

The doors to the room opened, revealing Twilight too enraptured by her invention's actual test run of storing Rarity's magic to realize she accidentally walked in. Her device was closed, sealing it so it didn't leak out and cause and troubles.

"Twilight?" the girls said in simultaneous shock.

Ventus looked up, seeing Rarity was ok for the time being, just as surprised as the girls when he saw Twilight. "Twilight?" he asked, helping Rarity up on her feet and approached the confused teen. He didn't recall her walking into this world with the uniform she wore, and he knew she never kept her hair tied in a bun or wore glasses. "...What the heck are you wearing?"

"...My...uniform?" Twilight answered, a little unnerved that, once again, students from Canterlot High knew her, and they were surrounding her.

"For what?" Ventus asked again before letting out a sigh and shook his head. "Please tell me it's not some weird thing where you're trying to impress Riku by dressing as a schoolgirl."

"What? Who's Riku?" Twilight questioned, appalled by the assumption of her school uniform. "This is my uniform for Crystal Prep...How do you all at this school know me?"

"Did you just say 'Crystal Prep'?" Fluttershy asked, everyone's surprise cut short when Spike poked his head up out of Twilight's backpack, letting out an excited yip as his tail wagged at the new faces he wanted to meet. "Oh, Spike!"

"How do you know my dog's name!?" Twilight began to panic, unsure of how everyone in this school knows about her, and quite possibly her social life, including family and her pet.

Ventus scratched his head in confusion. Either Twilight suffered from amnesia or some kind of spell backfired and made her think she was a schoolgirl from another school, and the rival school of Canterlot High, no less. While pondering this confusing meeting, Celestia and Cinch walked through the halls as the former continued giving the latter a tour.

"And our music program has especially taken off," Celestia said. Just as they reached the music room, seeing Twilight and Ventus shocked her as she didn't expect to see them. "Twilight? Sora?"

"Wrong person," Ventus said, having expected a response from the human Celestia. "I'm one of his friends, Ventus, but I prefer being called Ven."

"What is going on here!?" Twilight exclaimed, thankful Spike was smart enough to hide back in Twilight's backpack upon smelling Crystal Prep's principal approaching. "This is getting ridiculous!"

Cinch leered at Twilight for wandering off, but lessened her gaze so Celestia didn't notice. "I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student."

Everyone else except Twilight balked in shock, even Celestia as she grew confused by the rival principal's statement. "'Your' student???"

"The smart ones are always curious," Cinch reasoned, gently placing a hand on Twilight's shoulder and guiding her out of the music room. "I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmates."

Principal Cinch and Twilight returned back to the front of the school back by the buses, leaving behind a confused group of teens and the school principal of CHS. "...I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister," Celestia thought aloud.

Pinkie was about to take a deep breath and begin explaining, but Ventus slapped his hand over her mouth, already coming to the conclusion from Twilight's mysterious amnesia, Spike not able to talk like them, and how she was considered a prized student at Crystal Prep. "...That's not our Twilight," he said. "That's the Twilight from this world."

"How are you certain?" Celestia asked.

"She knows who I am, and she should have recognized all of us, but she didn't," Ventus explained. "And if she brought Spike along, he would have said something to us instead of bark. Twilight should have been back by now from Canterlot, but that uniform was definitely not what she wore if she were to pass through. And if there was a problem, Sora should also be here too, but he's still probably M.I.A. and the others haven't figured out where he is yet."

"...Are you related to Sora?" Celestia asked, making Ventus cringe as that question was asked for the umpteenth time.

"We're not brothers," he answered unenthusiastically.

"...This is going way over my head," the principal uttered. "I'm just going to check on the preparations for the opening greeting in the gym."

Celestia took her leave as she rubbed her head. The group took off Rarity's random outfits and got back in their regular clothing, though now that they knew there was a Twilight in this world, they had to fight against her in the Friendship Games.

"I still can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!" Rarity exclaimed.

"What's worse is that, for the second time, someone's magic has appeared randomly, and I still don't know why it's happening," Sunset groaned, already feeling a migraine coming on. "This is all so frustrating."

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out," Fluttershy assured.

"How!? If Twilight were here, she'd probably figure it out sooner!" Sunset exclaimed angrily, taking some deep breaths to calm herself. "I think all this was my fault. I brought magic into this world when I took Twilight's crown. It's taken a lot from me to earn everyone's trust and get back together with Flash...We'll end up forfeiting the games because I can't find a way to keep it under control..."

"Well, ya did help figure out what was goin' on with them sirens, remember?" Applejack said.

"I guess, but it was Twilight who figured out how to beat them, along with Sora's help," Sunset said, leaning against the wall as she looked down.

"But without you, we wouldn't have been able to stop them," Rarity reminded the upset teen. "Not even Sora was able to stop them on his own."

Sunset couldn't forget what happened during the Battle of the Bands final duel against the Dazzlings. Even though the Rainbooms fought hard with their music and Sora battled their ethereal Equestrian forms head-on, but their strength wasn't enough with all the negative energy they stole, including the magic from the girls as they argued under the stage. Without her, they wouldn't have been able to stop the sirens, and it was with her aide that they not only destroyed the ethereal sea ponies, but also the source of their power. She grinned, feeling a bit more hopeful knowing her friends really believed she could solve this magic problem.

"Oh, alright," she said, the girls cheering and suddenly trapping Sunset in a group hug.

"Come on, guys!" Rainbow said after the girls broke apart. "Let's see if we can get any info on the events and come up with a strategy! You and Ven coming, Sunset?"

"Actually, I need to get back to Equestria to make sure Twilight really is back," Ventus said. "If she finds out there's something going on here, we don't want her to meet with human Twilight and make her freak out even more than she already was."

"Oh, right. That won't end well if they meet each other. We'll catch up with you guys at the gym," Sunset said as she and Ventus made their way to the front of the school.

"I'm sorry, Principal Cinch," Twilight apologized after Cinch lead her back to the buses. "I was just following these strange energy readings. They actually lead me to those girls and boy-"

"Twilight, what you do in your free time is of little interest to me," Cinch interrupted, ignoring the device Twilight tried to show her. "But while you're here, I...all of Crystal Prep, in fact, requires your complete focus."

"But why does everyone at this school know me?" Twilight asked.

"Perhaps they are trying to confuse you," Principal Cinch pondered. "Perhaps they're trying to lure you away."

"It didn't feel like they were trying to lure me away," Twilight uttered, still confused by them knowing her so well.

"I don't know what it is they're planning, but I guarantee it isn't to help us win. Try not to wander off again before we take roll again, Twilight." Principal Cinch returned back to Cadence to make sure all their students were truly present, making Twilight sigh miserably as her principal's tone suggested she was beginning to consider tossing her application to Everton away right now.

As she waited by the buses until they were allowed to actually go inside the school, Sunset and Ventus exited the building and approached the statue. "So, that woman who was with Principal Celestia earlier was Crystal Prep's principal, right?" Sunset asked.

"Yup. And I find it odd that she almost looks like Maleficent if she was her other half in this world," Ventus said. "She has that disturbing air about her, along with that scornful leer she gave us." The duo didn't notice Twilight begin approaching the statue as well, her device acting up as it sensed the same magical energy coming from the portal hidden inside it. As soon as she got close to it, the mechanical pendant opened up on its own as it prepared to suck more magic up, Ventus pressing his hand against the portal as he looked back at Sunset. "I'll be back soon.Just make sure the others-AHH!" He suddenly felt his hand getting crushed as the portal got smaller. "W-What the hell!?"

"Ven, what's wrong!?" Sunset asked fearfully.

"My hand!" he grunted, struggling to pull his hand back before his limb was sliced off. "What's going on with the portal!?"

While Sunset tried to pull Ventus's arm free, Twilight struggled to pull back as a swirling red aura flowed into her device, mixing with the lavender aura she stole from Rarity. She closed the pendant, sending herself and Ventus and Sunset falling backward, accidentally smacking it hard into the ground and causing it to short out a little. Ventus groaned, shaking his hand and making sure he had all five fingers still attached, along with his wrist.

"Are you ok?" Sunset asked Ventus.

"I think so," he said. "But what the heck happened?" They both looked up, finding Twilight on the ground as well. "What did you just do?"

Twilight stood up, afraid she got them angry at her, only for Cadence to call out for her. "Twilight, stay over here! We're still making sure everyone's checked in!"

Heeding the dean's order, she ran back to her classmates, checking her device to make sure it didn't break. Sunset and Ventus stood up, the former walking back to the portal while Ventus watched Twilight, feeling something suspicious was going on with her. Sunset reached her hand out to the portal, only to instead feel solid stone.

"What the...?" Pressing both hands against the wall of the statue's pedestal, Sunset tried to feel around for the portal, but it was gone. "Oh no...Uhh, Ven? I got good news and bad news."

"Huh?" Ventus asked in confusion, turning around to face the worried teen. "Ok...? What's the good news?"

"Good news is we don't have to worry about our Twilight coming into this world," Sunset said. Ventus raised a brow at the odd news that was considered good, waiting for the bad as she struggled to find the words. "...And the bad news...the portal's gone."

"What!? What do you mean the portal's gone!?" Ventus ran up to the statue and pressed his hands against the wall. He began to panic as he didn't feel his hands going through, hopelessly rubbing against the stone. "W-Wha...? How? Where is it!? WHERE'S THE PORTAL!?" He pounded his fist against the statue, wishing someone on the other side in Equestria could hear his knocking. His hopes were dashed, slowly turning around, leaning his back against the statue, and slid down until he sat on the ground with a thud, giving the one hundred yard stare as the reality of the situation hit him. "...Sunset...I'm trapped in this world..."


	127. Friendship Games Part 3

"What do you mean the portal's gone?" Applejack asked as Ventus and Sunset rejoined the rest of the girls in the gym, the rest of Canterlot High spaced out for the opening ceremony as they waited for the Crystal Prep students.

"It's gone," Ventus repeated. "It's not there, and I'm stranded here!"

"How'd that happen?" Rainbow asked. "Did someone on the other side shut it off?"

"It was still open while I tried walking through, but it began to eat off my hand!" Ventus said, flexing his wrist and fingers. "I warned Kairi to tell the others not to close the portal. They wouldn't leave me here, and knowing Aqua after everything she's been through, she watched me like a mother hawk when I feel old enough to take care of myself."

"I think this world's Twilight did something to it," Sunset said. "She was on the other side of the statue when that happened, but I have no idea what she's doing..."

A moment later, the Crystal Prep students filed into the gym, both school student bodies staring each other down as they stood on opposite ends of the decorated gymnasium. Already, the tension was high before the Friendship Games even began, putting very little emphasis on "friendship" as this was more of a rivalry competition that seemed to have lasted for decades. The group noticed human Twilight wandering around, holding pendant in her hands as she waved it around trying to find something.

"What is she doing?" Applejack questioned.

They continued watching her blind search, accidentally bumping into a couple of her fellow students and ticking them off, only to give an apologetic grin and slink away, resuming her snooping. "I'll handle this," Sunset said as she approached the double of their alicorn friend. "Twilight, what have you been up to?"

Startled, Twilight turned around, stammering nervously as she tried to act nonchalant with her overly curious and thorough search for the magical energy she picked up. "Me? Well, I was just-"

"Who wants to know!?" Indigo questioned as she butted in.

The rest of the girls stood by Sunset, along with a few of the other girls Twilight knew from her school. "Uh, we do," Rainbow said.

"Alright, everyone. Let's not get too competitive before the games even start," Applejack interjected, getting between her friends and the Crystal Prep girls before things got heated.

"The games aren't really competitive since WE'VE never lost," Sugarcoat stated.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Fluttershy muttered.

"Sorry, dearie, but these games aren't about being nice," Sunny Flare said.

"Well, you could use a little tact," Rarity said.

Ventus let out a sigh as the girls were already fighting. He didn't notice Pinkie as part of the arguing, only to yelp when he was dragged by the party thrower, bringing them toward Twilight who slinked off to get away from the argument.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie introduced herself, grabbing Twilight's hand and shaking it aggressively. She then took Ventus's hand, replacing it with hers forced the two of them to shake hands with just as much force, causing Twilight's bun to fall and hang her hair down while making her glasses askew on her face. "And this is Venny!"

"Ahhh! Pinkie, cut it out!" Ventus pleaded. She finally let go, making the Keyblade wielder hold the wrist that was almost hacked off by the closed portal as he let out an irritated groan."Even human Pinkie's going to call me that. It's just Ven."

"Uhh, I'm Twilight?" Twilight said in confusion, even though they already knew her for reasons unknown to her.

"We know! You look like a friend of ours, and her name is Twilight, too!" Pinkie said.

"Heh...That's weird," Twilight muttered as she fixed her long hair back in a bun and righted her glasses back on her nose.

While she was tying her hair back up, Ventus got a better look at the strange pendant around her neck, using it earlier like it was some kind of compass, though it didn't seem to be designed that way. "What's this thing?" Ventus asked as he reached out to touch it.

"It's a sort of spectrometer," Twilight explained, holding it up to Ventus for him to get a better look, but not too close for him to touch it. "I built it to track EM frequencies, but it also contains anomalies." While Ventus seemed to get the idea, Pinkie just stared blankly with a grin, clearly having no clue what she had said. "...It measures things."

"Like the party?" Pinkie asked, making Ventus facepalm.

"Parties don't release energies, Pinkie," Ventus groaned.

"Well, there's not much of a party going on here," Twilight said as they looked out to the aggressive tension in the gym.

"Yeah," Pinkie said, placing a finger to her chin as she pondered. "Something's definitely missing..."

"Oh boy," Ventus muttered, knowing what was coming as he held out his arm. "Hold your arm out, Twilight."

"Uhh, why?" Twilight got her answer as Pinkie grabbed both hers and Ventus's arms, making her yelp as she zipped them out of the gymnasium to help her spice up the party.

As the trio went off elsewhere in the school, Celestia approached the stage and tapped on her microphone to get all the students' attention. "Hello, everyone," the principal of Canterlot High greeted. "I'd like to take the opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS."

From the doors as Celestia gave her speech, Pinkie and Twilight grunted as they pushed one of two large presents while Ventus pushed the other one. "W-What in the world is in these?"

"Party cannons, of course!" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly, making Ventus balk as he looked at the boxes that held not one, but two party cannons, and in the hands of the human Pinkie Pie.

"Two of them!?" Ventus yelped and hid back in the hallway. "Hit the deck!"

"And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete," Celestia continued, pointing out her students who would be competing, Sunset, the girls, and Flash as those select few chosen for the games. "I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for."

While Twilight nervously unboxed the dual party cannons, Pinkie went around the gym, placing platters of sweets on the tables while the other students focused on Celestia on the stage. Once everything was set, she headed for the lights and shut them off, surprising everyone as a disco ball above them lit up and reflected lights around the gym, then went to Vinyl to get some music playing. The tension in the air had lightened up a little as all the students started getting friendly with each other and danced to the pop music.

Ven stepped out of hiding spot, forgetting about the two party cannons and stood next to Twilight. "Well, no one can deny a party thrown by Pinkie. This enough of a party, Twilight?"

"Uh, is this even a good idea?" Twilight questioned.

Pinkie ran up to her cannons and grabbed the cords at the ends of them with a wide grin. "Absolutely!"

Tugging them hard, she unleashed an explosion of confetti and streamers raining down on the gym as the cannons squeaked when they blasted. Twilight yelped and fell over by the bleachers, greatly startled and confused by how something like that was possible. While everyone was happy and enjoying the surprise party Pinkie threw, the party girl suddenly began glowing as her Equestrian magic made itself known, transforming into her pony form as she floated in the air. Luckily, no one else noticed, but Ventus did as he gasped in shock.

"Pinkie, what did we just discuss earlier with your magic!?" he exclaimed, grabbing her leg to try and pull her back down, though unsure how to hide her equine ears or her suddenly longer hair formed as a tail.

"It just happened, but looky! I'm floating!" Pinkie squealed in delight. Twilight stood up and rubbed her head, her device suddenly acting up as it sensed Pinkie's magical energy. It floated up and tugged at her neck, catching her attention as it opened up and began sucking away Pinkie's magic and stored it along with Rarity's and the magic from the portal. Her form began to disappear, making Ventus worry as the same thing that happened to Rarity was affecting Pinkie. Pinkie floated back down to earth, feeling woozy as the Keyblade wielder helped her lean toward him to support her. "Oooh. I'm party pooped already..."

A small flash of magical energy ended up escaping from the pendant, winding up behind the bleachers. Twilight noticed and peered through the seats, a small spark of light appearing as it suddenly opened a portal into a dark forest. Curious, she wanted to know what was beyond this mysterious portal, but she saw a pair of yellow glowing eyes on a black shadow-like creature looking right at her. Whatever it was, it was dangerous as it seemed run straight toward the portal, Twilight quickly slamming her device shut and cutting off whatever magic was being released. The portal thankfully shut, crushing the Shadow's arm as it seemed to dissipate in a puff of smoke.

As her growing questionsabout what had just happened flooded her mind, she was snapped out of her thoughts as Cinch turned the lights back on and cut off the music, disappointing the other students. Stepping up onto the stage, she took Celestia's place in front of the microphone, the CHS principal disappointed as well that things were going well with that unplanned party.

"I'd like the thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome," Cinch said. "It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing's changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students." Celestia and Luna both leered at Cinch in annoyance, the professional woman with a reputation unable to see how well their students were doing in their academics than her own. The Crystal Prep students began to disperse, going back to treating the CHS students as enemies again. "It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses, your school remains committed to its ideals, however misguided they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome."

Ventus growled, feeling just as irritated as the CHS principal and vice-principal as Cinch not only stopped a good party and putting more emphasis on the 'friend' in the Friendship Games, but she blatantly disregarded the rivaling school's potential. "Ok, maybe she and Maleficent are actually long-lost twin sisters from different worlds." The rest of the girls noticed Pinkie had been fallen from exhaustion and ran up to them as she slowly came around. "You alright, Pinkie?"

"What happened to Pinkie Pie?" Sunset asked.

"She transformed mysteriously-" Sunset rolled her eyes, figuring that was the case. "-and just like with what happened to Rarity, her magic faded and she nearly fainted."

"And things were going so well, too," Rarity said. "Pinkie's additions to the welcoming party helped break the ice, but that Principal Cinch managed to freeze it back up again."

"I don't know what happened to me," Pinkie mumbled. "I ponied up when things were about to get fun, but then the magic suddenly got drained from me."

"'Drained' out of you?" Ventus asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Wait, where's the other Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"She's over-" Ventus looked over to where Twilight had fallen, but the teen was nowhere to be seen. Looking around, there was no sign of her, either returning to hide among her classmates or headed elsewhere. "...She was right here with us...Where'd she go?"

Twilight panicked as she managed to find a restroom, thankfully empty as she looked at her pendant while she hid in one of the stalls. She wondered how that portal had appeared, but what really bothered her was what that terrifying creature was on the other side that tried to come out to attack her. She needed to find a way to tweak her spectrometer so it didn't create another portal, but her tools were back at Crystal Prep, and she doubted Canterlot High would have what she needed. Her curiosity over the magic she stole and the mysterious black monster was distracted by a knock on the door.

"Twilight, are you in there?" Dean Cadence asked. "I saw you running off in here."

"Y-Yes, I'm fine!" Twilight lied. "Just...felt a little queasy, but I think I'm just really nervous."

"It's alright, Twilight. Nerves can get the best of us in any situation," Cadence reassured. "As long as you aren't too sick. The games are about to begin, and we're meeting in the main hall."

"I'm good," Twilight said as she exited the stall. "Let's just get all this over with."

Twilight followed Cadence through the halls as Luna spoke over the intercom, informing any students who weren't at school yesterday about the Friendship Games. They regrouped with the other eleven students competing and the staff in charge of judging the games, those judges being Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, which Ventus found ironic that the women who were depicted as alicorns in Equestria would be the judges. As Twilight stood alongside her classmates, she noticed Ventus watching them from the side, confused as to why he wasn't a part of the twelve students for CHS.

"Welcome to the first event: the Academic Decathlon!" Cadence announced. "You will be scored on chemistry, home-ec, and everything in between. But remember that only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to the second event. Good luck, students!"

[Sunset Shimmer and Wondercolts]

Ho! We're gonna take you down

Ho! We're gonna take you down!

Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!)

Take you down! (Down, down, down)

[Sci-Twi and Shadowbolts]

(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out

(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)

Take you out! (We're here to take you out!)

Take you out!

Ventus had a feeling there was going to be a battling musical number between the two schools, but it was fitting as it was a competition. The first of the ten different academics in the decathlon was chemistry, as each student needed to create a chemical reaction using the given chemicals assigned to them. While most had managed to succeed, Ditzy Doo, who happened to be one of CHS's top twelve ended up causing her mix to explode in her face. Thankfully, she was unharmed, but that cost her a lot of points.

[Wondercolts]

We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way

Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay

United strong, yeah, we'll take you down

You're not so tough, now you're in our town

The next event was home economics, where there was already a master baker in everyone's presence as they moved to the next classroom. Their goal was to impress the judges with a cake made from scratch, the students paired up in teams of two as their teamwork was also a factor to their perfect creation.

All of the times we lost before

Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more

We can smell your fear, we can see you sweat

Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet

Once their cakes were baked and frosted, the judges examined each one presented to them. There was some decorative ones, a couple that were crumbled, but Ventus had to facepalm when Flash and Bon Bon ended up making bread instead of a cake, barely getting them any points. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence sampled the cakes for flavor as well, which was a bonus for the CHS principal and her fondness for cake. As they approached the last two teams, they stopped at the last Crystal Prep team with a black and purple frosted cake with yellow swirl patterns around the edges of the cylindrical baked good, which happened to be the colors of their school along with the creative "S" on the front. Ventus didn't like the smug look on one of the girls who baked that cake, looking far too much like Siri Polomare back at the fashion show Rarity competed in back in Manehattan.

The judges moved onto Pinkie and Fluttershy's creation, an impressive looking cake patterned in two different shades of dark purple diamonds, white frosting decorating the edges on the top and bottom with white swirls that connected the points of the diamonds. What was even better was what Pinkie showed on the inside of the cake, slicing it in half and pulling it away to reveal a perfect replica of the Mona Lisa with the batter, woman and background all. Jaws dropped from everyone except for those who knew Pinkie well enough to know she's able to pull off any decorative baked creation, immediately winning the judges over in presentation, and taste as the party planning teen sliced a piece for everyone once they were scored on the visual look of her's and Fluttershy's cake.

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Wondercolts!

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Wondercolts!

Cinch was disappointed in her best students' cake, taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. She threw away the slice Pinkie left for her, not interested in tasting the impossibly made creation as it was made by the rival school's students. Ventus leered at the Crystal Prep principal while her back was turned, not even surprised that someone like Pinkie Pie can make her cut loose and relax.

[Shadowbolts]

Talk a little too much for a school that never wins

Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin

We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation

Every little moment is about our education

The next class was in woodshop, where the students were paired in twos again and had to craft a birdhouse. While most of the teams made simple looking birdhouses, a team from CHS with a nerdy kid and an nature-loving teen working together had a poorly constructed birdhouse, which fell apart a moment later when their performance was judged. For Crystal Prep, Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat made a two-story birdhouse, though the flame design on the front was more the former's idea, but the creative home won them a perfect score, to Cinch's delight.

Put your ear to the ground

Listen to that sound

You're a house of cards

And it's about to fall down (fall down)

About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Shadowbolts!

You've got nothin' on us

Na, na, na-na-na, na

Let's go, Shadowbolts!

The gloating duo who overshadowed everyone else's birdhouses practically insulted CHS's worst one, upsetting the two teenage boys as they tried their hardest. Even though they didn't get any points, they at least got some encouragement from the rest of their classmates, knowing they tried and gave it a shot. Ventus and Sunset could see just how distasteful Crystal Prep can be when it comes to winning, and it was only one part of many in the decathlon. They continued on with the other academics, points varying between each student depending on how well they did, either in a group of two or solo. Pretty soon, only two events were left as the decathlon was coming to a close. The penultimate event was the spelling bee, and, unfortunately for the competing students, all except Sunset and Twilight spelled their words correctly.

[Wondercolts]

Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you

Step aside, it's time that we defeat you

Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go

Down, down, down, down

[Shadowbolts]

Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you

Just give up before we have to break you

Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go

Down, down, down, down

Finally moving on to the last event, which happened to be mathematics, and the equation on the board was difficult. Ventus had no idea how to even solve it, let alone begin the solution on the two chalkboards as they faced away from each other, ensuring the two top students wouldn't copy each other's work. Sunset stepped up onto the stage, feeling confident with her friends behind her to back her up as they wore their Canterlot Wondercolt school spirit accessories. Twilight, however, seemed to be alone as she stepped up, knowing she can solve the problem in her sleep, but no one would bother celebrating if she won.

[Wondercolts]

Take it up to the top

'Cause we know we can win

[Shadowbolts]

Maybe you should just stop

'Cause we've seen you give in

Sunset and Twilight stood center stage and stared each other down, a huge contrast for Ventus to see as Sunset was seen as the heroine and Twilight was the villain. It didn't right for him to think that of this Twilight, who appeared to not want to be a part of the games in the first place. And being stared down by Sunset Shimmer only made her more anxious, her mind more focused on something else than winning.

[Wondercolts]

We believe in ourselves

And we've got what it takes

[All]

And we're not gonna stop

[Sci-Twi]

I can't wait 'til this is all over

There's so much more that's going on

[Sunset Shimmer]

And before these games are over

I'll find out just what she's done

Both girls faced the board, and on the judges' cue, they began solving the problem given to them. Twilight was calm and focused on the difficult algebraic equation, doing stuff like this for homework when she was in middle school. Sunset, however, was struggling to focus on the math problem as the uncontrolled magic from her friends and Ventus's predicament came flooding through her mind. She couldn't see how far Twilight was going along, which only made her more nervous as her brain tried to recall how to solve such an equation.

[All]

Can she do it? Will she make it?

Who will win it? Who will take it?

Can she do it? Who will take it?

Did she win it? Did she make it?

Who's the winner? Who's the reject?

How did she answer?

Sunset managed to solve it first, followed by Twilight. Principal Cinch stepped up on the stage and checked the girls' answers, pointing at Sunset after evaluating their solutions.

"Incorrect," she said, making Sunset wince as she looked over her work.

She ended up missing a step, distracted by her own thoughts and getting the wrong answer because of it. The CHS students let out a sad groan, but they didn't blame Sunset, especially her friends as they knew how much everyone relied on her to keep their magic from appearing in front of Crystal Prep and risk them getting disqualified and forfeit the Friendship Games. Sunset was snapped out of her shame when Photo Finish took a picture of her loss, not exactly helping things, but it at least dragged her head out of that little mistake in her problem.

After tallying the results after the end of the decathlon, Luna stood up to announce the winners. "That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep!"

Twilight looked out to her peers, but instead of cheering like she hoped to expect, they all just gave a light applause, not even caring about the outcome since they knew they'd win. Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack ran up onto the stage to officially congratulate Sunset, even though they lost the first event.

"You were wonderful, darling!" Rarity complimented.

"But we didn't win," Sunset stated.

"That's as close to winnin' as Canterlot's ever been," Applejack said.

Cadence soon walked up on stage with the total points that each student earned in all the matches in the competition. "After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event. For Canterlot High, we have Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash!" The girls all cheered as they were moving on, though Ventus noticed Flash was a bit disappointed that he didn't get enough to make it to the top six. He wasn't upset for long, knowing the show was Sunset's and her friends stage after all they've done for their world from all the magic and darkness threatening their school. "And for Crystal Prep, we have Twilight Sparkle, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, and Lemon Zest!" The remaining girls called up from Crystal Prep walked up on stage, mildly unimpressed by their obvious wins over the other six students who failed to move on. "We'll begin the second event in a few moments, so competitors, prepare yourselves for what's to come."

The students filed out to take a moment to relax, Twilight's teammates leaving her behind as she felt unappreciated. She worked hard to help them all win, but none of them bothered congratulating her or praised her, just like back at school.Ventus noticed the dejected look on her face, getting up from his seat and approached her.

"Hey, Twilight," he called out. She looked up at him, wondering what he was going to question her about. "You did a pretty great job along with everyone else. Congratulations on the first event."

"...Uhh...thanks," Twilight uttered, a little confused that someone from a rival school praised her for winning. Her spectrometer began humming, picking up more magical signals, Ventus noticing it too as she grasped it in her hands. "I'm sorry. Excuse me."

"Hey, wait." Ventus quickly grabbed her arm, startling her as she looked back at him. "Where are you going?"

"...I just...need some fresh air," she lied, though it wasn't all much of a lie as she needed to get Spike out of her bag she placed alongside her other schoolmates.

"I'll come with you," Ventus insisted, to Twilight's dismay as she wanted to see where the next magical source was. "You're going to wind up lost in this place if you have no clue where everything is." Twilight groaned, but as she looked back at her pendant, it stopped its search as nothing came up. She sighed, letting Ventus lead her outside as she followed him through the halls. She noticed the odd pieces of armor he wore, something that surely shouldn't be allowed on any school ground as inappropriate clothing to wear. She had no idea if it was real or fake, but she was confused by why he wore only part of a suit of armor and not the entire thing. "So, it doesn't seem like your school's all that happy with winning. Is Crystal Prep really such a stuck up, high class school?"

Snapped out of her thoughts by Ventus's question, she sighed. "Kind of...It's really everyone for themselves at Crystal Prep."

"Well, seems like the Friendship Games aren't very well suited for Crystal Prep if no one even makes friends with each other," Ventus pondered aloud.

"...Why congratulate me when your school lost, Venny?" Twilight asked.

"My real name is Ventus," the Keyblade wielder corrected. "I don't know why Pinkie gave me that nickname, but everyone I know calls me Ven." Twilight nodded, though she wasn't going to call him 'Ven' since she barely knew him. "And to answer your question: someone had to, if none of your classmates were. Good sportsmanship is one thing your school needs to learn ASAP...Or maybe your principal should go back to school and learn a few things."

"Why would you say something like that!?" Twilight exclaimed, appalled that someone younger than her talked down about her principal. "Maybe you should respect your elders, because Principal Cinch is the most respectable principal in Crystal Prep's history!"

"Define 'respect' when she got mad at the culinary contest when Pinkie presented her cake, and threw away that slice of cake she gave her despite being from a rival school," Ventus calmly argued. Twilight stammered, having admitted to herself that Pinkie's cake was actually quite delicious and artistically crafted, even though she wondered how she was able to make the Mona Lisa replica in the unbaked batter. Ventus looked back at Twilight, giving a light glare at the mention of Cinch. "She reminds me of someone who hurt me and my friends, tricking and manipulating one of them into doing something awful without meaning to...People like them I can't stand, and to me, she doesn't have any redeeming qualities for being a respectful principal."

Twilight let out a quiet groan, knowing Ventus was entitled to his opinion, but she couldn't help but think he might be right. She was still weighed down by Cinch's blackmail to throw away her application to Everton, which was never allowed for a school principal to do under any circumstance. She kept her thoughts to herself, though, following Ventus until she found where she put her backpack. Taking it and putting it on, they continued on until they were out front on the school grounds. The rest of Ventus's friends stood by the statue, talking with each other over what the next event will be. Flash and Sunset were talking to themselves, the former a little embarrassed he didn't earn enough points to move on with the latter, but Sunset didn't mind Flash being her cheerleader for the rest of the games.

Ventus spotted Fluttershy diverting herself from the group and hid in the bushes beside the large golden horseshoe that was the school's symbol. He had a good feeling he knew what she was going to do, taking Twilight's hand and dragging her over to where Fluttershy was, the animal lover opening her bag to let out a gray kitten out.

"Hey, Fluttershy," Ventus said. "Room for a couple more?"

"Sure," Fluttershy said. Ventus sat down beside her, grabbing the kitten and placing her in his lap. "Do you want to give her a treat, Twilight?"

Twilight sat beside them, taking off her backpack and held it against her chest. "I guess I'm not the only one who smuggles their pet into school."

Fluttershy giggled and opened up her backpack, releasing a blue jay, a guinea pig, and her actual pet rabbit Angel. "Not just one."

Twilight was a little surprised that Fluttershy would bring several pets into school before unzipping her backpack and letting Spike out. "Wow. All I have is Spike."

The puppy yipped happily as Fluttershy lifted him out of his little mobile home, lowering him down and scratched his ears. "It's really uncanny. Can he talk?"

"Uhh, not that I know of," Twilight said, wondering why she asked that even though animals couldn't talk.

"Congratulations on winning, by the way," Fluttershy said, surprising Twilight yet again that someone else had congratulated her, and it was from someone who was from the rival school. "It didn't seem like anyone from your team was very excited about it, though."

"Apparently, Crystal Prep students only care about anything they do," Ventus answered for Twilight, giving light scratches to the kitten as it purred in content on his lap. "They only seem to get smug when they feel like they accomplished something over their peers. Pretty much 'anything you do, I can do better', and flaunt it like it's the biggest trophy to make everyone envy them."

"Oh my. That's awful." Fluttershy looked at Twilight, Ventus's phrasing summarizing what she basically told him back in the hallways. Grabbing Angel, Fluttershy held him out to the sad teen. "Here, hold Angel."

"I wouldn't do that," Ventus interjected. "His name may be Angel, but he's actually a bratty demon."

"But Angel's well behaved," Fluttershy said. Ventus subtly looked at the statue and back to Fluttershy a few times, the animal lover understanding what he meant as her pony self on the other side had a similar pet. "Oh. Well, he's not so bad."

"Why hold a bunny?" Twilight asked.

"Holding a bunny always makes me feel better," Fluttershy reasoned, placing Angel in Twilight's hands as the rabbit hopped closer on her lap.

"Well, that's a bit ridiculous," Twilight said. She tried to deny that holding Angel was helping, but she couldn't say no to the fluffy critter as he nuzzled her chest. "But...It actually kind of works." She began hugging the bunny, surprising Ventus as he didn't expect this Angel to be a lot nicer, though he kept his suspicions to himself. Twilight looked up at the two of them, still so confused over how nice they were to her. "Why are you two so nice to me?"

"You look like you needed it," Fluttershy simple said, similar to what Ventus told her earlier.

Suddenly, Fluttershy began glowing and floated up in the air, her Equestrian magic activating on its own as her pony ears, tail, and pegasus wings grew. Despite Ventus cringing that Fluttershy went into her pony form, and in front of Twilight of all people, he began to figure out just how their magic was released: it was the Elements of Harmony they were connected to. Rarity's overly generous work making those outfits, Pinkie Pie throwing a party that made everyone happy back in the gym, Fluttershy's kindness toward Twilight when she needed her spirits lifted, and he was sure Rainbow's motivational stunt at the pep rally yesterday showed her loyalty to her school. Showing off their Element was what released their Equestrian magic. He couldn't wait to tell Sunset he solved their magic problem.

Unfortunately,while he and Twilight watched Fluttershy in awe, the Crystal Prep teen's spectrometer lit up and activated on its own, opening up and began absorbing the magic coming from the transformed teen. Ventus noticed the magical aura being sucked away, surprising him and spooking the animals sans Spike, the puppy staring at the flowing mana out of curiosity. Before he could even ask what she was doing, portals began appearing around them as they could see different parts of Equestria in them. From the portal, a jackalope leapt out, only to squeak in fright as Spike growled and chased after it.

"Spike, no!" Twilight called out, the mythical hare and puppy jumping in and out of the random portals around them. Ventus tried to follow them with all the small portals, making sure no Heartless were around to try to sneak in them. He soon turned to Spike as the dog leapt through a high portal, letting out a pained yelp as he jumped into the yellow aura of magic being sucked out of Fluttershy. "Spike!"

Ventus quickly ran up to Twilight, clasping his hands around her device and closed it shut, stopping the flow of magic from being absorbed, along with closing the portals that appeared. Even though she was weakened, Fluttershy managed to catch Spike as her pony form disappeared, holding the puppy out to her, then collapsed as Twilight cradled Spike in her arms.

"Fluttershy!" Ventus called out as he kneeled beside her and lifted her up to a sitting position. He then looked at Twilight, getting another answer as to why Rarity and Pinkie had felt so drained of energy. That spectrometer was stealing the magic out of the girls, but after seeing those portals to Equestria, he figured Twilight had also stolen the magic from the portal by the statue earlier. "...Twilight...?"

"Spike, are you ok?" Twilight asked with great worry.

"...Umm...I think so." Ventus's jaw dropped as he heard the puppy actually talk. Twilight was relieved, only to realize her dog just spoke, both of them screaming in shock before she dropped Spike and ran away in fright. "Twilight, wait!"

Spike chased after her, worried about his owner as she ran away from him. Ventus was about to chase after them, but he didn't want to leave Fluttershy behind after she just got her magic drained away.

"Fluttershy, are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"I-I'm ok," she said weakly. "I just feel...really tired."

"Ok." He gently lowered her back down to the ground, then ran off after Twilight as he called out to the others. "Guys, Fluttershy's down!"

"What!?" Rainbow exclaimed. "What happened to her!?"

"I'll explain later! I gotta find Twilight!" he said, running off into the building where the teen had fled.

Twilight screamed down the hall as she ran from her pet, who was still calling out to her as he spoke like a normal person. She blindly ran through the building, getting herself caught at a dead end hallway, pressing herself up against the wall as her canine companion easily caught up with her.

"Twilight, why did you run away like that?" Spike asked.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe it had something to do with the glowing girl, the hole in space, or my talking dog!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yeah," Spike agreed. "That was all really weird."

Getting over the shock of her pet talking, though now interested in hearing what he wants and likes instead of guessing by his barks, she kneeled down and ran her hands over Spike to check if he suffered any physical injuries. "Are you ok? How do you feel? What happened? Where'd you go to?"

"Hey, one question at a time!" Spike pleaded, pushing her hands back with his paws. "This is all still new to me, too."

"Sorry," Twilight apologized, letting her dog tell her what had happened.

"All I know is that I was chasing that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing and then I was somewhere else," Spike explained. "Next thing I knew, I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk! I don't really understand why I couldn't before. I mean, it's so easy."

"Twilight," Principal Cinch called out, the teen gasping as her principal must have heard her panicking as she ran away from Spike.

"Oh no!" Twilight looked around, finding an open locker nearby and pushed Spike inside. "Stay in there and don't make a sound!"

Slamming the locker shut, Twilight quickly stood up and turned around, finding her principal walk around the corner. "Who were you talking to?"

"Uhh, myself," Twilight lied. "Nervous habit. Were you looking for me, Principal Cinch?"

"Indeed I was," Cinch said. As she approached the high schooler, Ventus managed to find Twilight, only to quickly leap back and hide behind the corner, peeking his head as he watched Cinch and Twilight. "You know, it is quite the coincidence that the CHS students moving on to the next event are those same 'nice' girls who were so interested in you. Don't you think so?"

"I...I'm not sure," Twilight uttered.

"Perhaps you should get to know them after all," Cinch suggested, confusing the teen when she stated earlier not to. "I can see you are confused with my prior instructions, but let's just say I'm covering my bases. Who knows? They might reveal to you the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success."

"I don't know," Twilight said. "Spying feels kind of...wrong."

Ventus had to roll his eyes since he was technically spying on them, but he had a right to with Cinch's sudden change of heart just to find a way to cheat and win the Friendship Games. "Well, that's your decision, Twilight. It's not as if your application hangs in the balance." Twilight winced, remembering the blackmail as her principal yet again loomed it over her head. She was about to walk away, only to pause to remind her. "On second thought, yes, it does."

Ventus quickly moved further away from the hallway, leaning against the locker as he nonchalantly whistled while Cinch walked along the corridor he stood in. She ignored the teen, finding no interest in him until she disappeared around the corner. Ventus couldn't believe his ears as he heard that Cinch was blackmailing Twilight, one of her students, for something. Making his way back to the hall Twilight was in, he saw her opening the locker Spike hid in, the puppy wearing an annoyed scowl on his muzzle.

"I don't like her," he said. "She's awful. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, Spike," Twilight said with a sigh, holding Spike in her arms tightly. "I don't know..."

"What was she talking about?" She gasped and faced Ventus.

"H-How long were you standing there???" Twilight asked.

"Long enough," Ventus answered. Twilight whimpered, lowering her gaze to avoid Ventus's. "Twilight, what was going on?" She tried to walk past the Keyblade wielder, but Ventus grabbed her arm. "Is she blackmailing you?" Twilight looked at him,quickly looking away, too ashamed to talk about the heavy weight Cinch had placed on her. "Twilight, you can trust me. Tell me what's bothering you."

"...I...I have to go." She yanked her arm out of his grasp and ran off to regroup with her classmates, unable to tell Ventus the truth for fear of losing her chance of getting into Everton.

"Twilight!" he called out, helplessly reaching his arm out to her as he watched her leave.

Ventus sighed, feeling sorry for the poor teen. He clenched his fist, smacking it against a nearby locker as Cinch was definitely considered Maleficent's double in this world. It was too bad he was a teenager in everyone's eyes, so confronting the principal on her methods of running her school would be disregarded as acting out like a delinquent. He made his way through the halls to regroup with the others, meeting them halfway as they searched for him after Fluttershy had fully recovered.

"Ven, Fluttershy told us what happened to her," Sunset said, suddenly growing worried. "...Did Twilight really steal her magic with that pendant she was wearing?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she did it on purpose," Ventus said. The group continued navigating the halls as they continued discussing the current topic. "First, though, I have an idea as to why the girls are transforming at random. Mostly because it's not random; their magic is unleashed when they do something that resembles their Element of Harmony."

"...That makes sense!" Sunset exclaimed, finally understanding their Equestrian magic in the human world. "Rarity making those outfits for us, Pinkie Pie adding some flair to the welcome party, and Fluttershy lifting Twilight's spirits with kindness."

"So, if Ah was bein' real honest and Rainbow shows a lot of loyalty to someone, we'd pony up, too?" Applejack pondered. "But Twilight stealin' our magic...Ah can't see her as the magic-stealin' type."

"That pendant began activating on its own when Fluttershy transformed," Ventus said. "She must have created that thing to suck in what she thought was mysterious energy and contain it...But that means she's also responsible for stealing the magic from the portal back to Equestria."

"Fluttershy told us about that, too," Rarity said. "Nothing else came out of those portals, did they?"

"I hope not," Ventus said.

"You think all that magic built up inside that pendant can be brought back to the girls?" Flash asked curiously.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Sunset said. "With the magic she stole, along with the portal's magical energy, if it was opened and unleashes these portals leading to random parts of Equestria, things could go a lot worse than just a jackalope leaping through." She let out an irritated sigh, feeling a headache coming along. "If only our Twilight was here, she could help me figure out how to safely release the magic."

"Which is too bad, because Twilight knows everything about magic-" Pinkie began popping up in random parts of the hall as the group made their way out to the fields in the back of the school while she went off on her random tangent. "-and portals and magical portals and portable magics!"

She then rammed into the doorway, falling flat on her face before Ventus picked up the silly, floofy-haired teen. "Well, we can worry about that later as long as her pendant thing doesn't have any hiccups," Rainbow said. "Let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts. As long as the next event puts me in a playing field, we don't have anything to worry about."

Applejack was the first to notice the field as soon as they exited the building, her jaw dropping at what she saw. "Oh, it puts ya on a playin' field, alright."

The others finally looked ahead, all their jaws dropping in shock at the massive course that was set up. In the middle was what appeared to be a miniature obstacle course, a few vaulting platforms and a rope hanging over a muddy pit that lead to a few boards where archery targets were set up, four in total where the two in the center moved left and right while the ones on either side would move in a circle. Around that was a flat concrete path that circled around the central course. And the outer ring of the triathlon of courses was a dirt track with raised ramps and dips that were meant for a motocross course. It was no wonder everyone at CHS wasn't permitted to go anywhere near this part of the school since it must have taken several days to build these courses, mostly the outer two rings.

"...Ok, am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?" Sunset asked at the absurd event they caught a glimpse of.

"Does your school even allow motocross racing as a sport?" Ventus questioned.

"...I don't know," Applejack said. She approached one of the dirt ramps, giving it a light kick to check its stability. She then turned to Rarity, knowing how many different outfits she's made for them. "Ah don't suppose ya made motocross outfits for us."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Rarity denied, but she couldn't keep her excited grin from showing as she squealed and pulled out a pair of motocross racing suits from behind her. "Of course I did!"

"Of course she did," Ventus muttered, slumping his shoulders as he let out a sigh in exasperation.

As the CHS team got themselves ready for the next event, they didn't notice Cinch with the six girls from Crystal Prep who would move on to compete in this very next event on the other end of a set of bleachers. "You will all be racing in pairs for the next event," Cinch said as she began relaying their instructions. "Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motocross." Indigo silently cheered as she pumped her fist in the air, although Sugarcoat simply remained emotionless as she accepted her position. "Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare have requested the short track for the roller race." The two paired up girls gave each other a high five, giving each other a winning grin as they were sure to leave the CHS pair in the dust. Cinch then approached Sour Sweet and Twilight, the last two for the other section of the course. "Since archery is a standard requirement at our school, any of you should be able to do it. Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off."

"Well, that is just marvelous!" Sour Sweet exclaimed in her sweet tone, only to shift back to sour as she gave a grumpy look at Twilight. "If you wanna lose before we even start."

"Given that Twilight won the last event single-handedly, I have every confidence that she will be able to pull her weight here." The principal looked down at Twilight, who was already growing nervous at being placed in the archery section of the next event. "Won't you, Twilight?" she asked, earning a hesitating nod from the brightest mind of Crystal Prep.

As the rest of her team headed offto get themselves ready for their events, Twilight slowly followed them, her heart racing in nervousness. She saw Spike hiding in the bushes, making sure to stay hidden from Principal Cinch as she walked past. He was able to sense the growing anxiety in his owner, not only with her application on the line if she didn't win the games, but now Ventus knew about the blackmail and could have told the others about it, which would lead to Cinch knowing, and eventually lead to her chances of getting into Everton all but moot.

Ventus spotted her from the other side of the field as the girls got themselves ready in their outfits for the next event. He could tell she's already got enough on her plate from her shaky movements and the terrified look on her face. At least he didn't question her about the magic she stole, otherwise she would have fled from him regardless if he told her he knew what it was she was taking. Getting the magic for the portal back was supposed to be his top priority, but with how unstable that spectrometer is when sensing and capturing any nearby magic, it seemed impossible for him to try to talk her into giving it to him and find a way to safely release the magic she unintentionally stole.

"Hey, Ven!" Flash called out. Ventus turned around as Flash waved to him. "The girls have gone ahead to get themselves dressed up! You coming!"

"Uhh, yeah! I'll catch up with you guys!" he said back. Ventus watched Flash nod, then run off to join the girls, then turned around to look at Twilight. She kneeled down in the bushes and picked up Spike, hugging him tightly as she struggled to control her nervous breathing. She looked up and saw him watching her, quickly getting up and moving around the corner of the building to avoid his gaze. "I kinda know how you feel, Twilight; a mentor you looked up to who's only using you for their own benefit..." Looking around to make sure no one else was around, he held up his hand and summoned Wayward Wind. He stared at his Keyblade as faint memories of his forced training under Xehanort flooded his mind, gripping the hilt of his weapon tightly as he let out an angry grunt. "...Just be glad that Cinch isn't like Xehanort, pushing you beyond your limits to release your darkness...You don't deserve to be treated like this. Not by her, or your classmates..."

Slowly, Ventus walked back into the school to regroup with the others, twirling his Keyblade around in his hand a few times before dismissing it. He could only hope Twilight will come around and trust them, knowing they're pretty much the only friends she has already made and can help her with her struggles she's been keeping bottled up inside.


	128. Friendship Games Part 4

The time for the second event was about to beginas both schools headed out to the field, the students all sitting in the bleachers while the principals, vice-principal, and dean sat in their own booth that easily overlooked all three courses. All twelve girls competing were dressed in the appropriate attire for their parts, the girls on the motocross bikes and roller blades wearing protective gear in case they wiped out, the archers' bows resting at the end of their obstacle course while their quivers of arrows were near the platforms by the mud pit. Once everyone was present, Cadence stood up from her seat, holding a microphone as she announced the next event.

"Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay!" she announced, earning a roar of cheers from the the students, even from the Crystal Prep students. "In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, and finally, motocross." Alongside the already chosen pairs for the events for Crystal Prep, Applejack and Fluttershy were going to be first for the archery portion, Pinkie and Rarity together for the speed skating, and Rainbow and Sunset on their bikes for the motocross race. "Competitors, on your mark-" The archers kneeled down and got into a runner's starting position, both teams picking who would go first to begin the race. "-get set..."

Cadence raised an air horn and pressed the button, signalling the start of the race with its loud blast. Fluttershy and Sour Sweet sped off, the latter easily vaulting over the hay bales that acted as their hurdles, though the former took a bit of time climbing over them. From the stands, Ventus and Flash sat together as they watched the race, all they could do was cheer the girls on and hope they get a win to tie in the games.

"So, I'm guessing for the next teammate to begin for the archery portion, they have to hit a bulls-eye, right?" Ventus asked Flash.

"Yeah," the musician said with a nod. "Let's just hope we don't fall too far behind."

Sour Sweet made it to the mud pit, grabbing her quiver as she leapt up on the platform, jumped toward the rope and swung toward the other side, rolling perfectly on the other end as she grabbed the bow and fired three arrows at once at the sideways moving targets. She struck it with all three, one of them hitting the red bulls-eye as her school cheered while grinning smugly.

"Wow. And the others say that we Keyblade wielders show off when we fight," Ventus muttered.

Twilight was a bit shocked at the bold shot her teammate made, quickly shaking her head as she ran forward. Fluttershy had just made it to the other side of the pit and grabbed her bow, carefully aiming as she pulled an arrow back against the string. Twilight tried to leap over the first hurdle, only to trip and fall flat on her face, embarrassing herself as Sour Sweet growled in irritation. The moody teen looked back at Fluttershy as she took her first shot, her aim toward the second sideways moving target barely reached the board as the arrow hit the ground.

Turning back around, she saw Twilight had gotten her quiver and reached out for the rope. She grabbed it and swung across, only barely as her feet managed to touch the platform while she struggled to pull herself toward safety. Sour Sweet grew more frustrated, not even bothering to help Twilight up as she just growled, dragging her hands down her face as she leered angrily at her. The CHS students cheered Fluttershy on as she lined up her second shot. She ended up looking away at the last moment when she fired, but by some miracle, her shot landed dead center on her target's bulls-eye, the crowd going wild as Applejack ran from the starting gate to catch up, easily vaulting over the hurdles and making it to the other end of the mud pit with her quiver just as Twilight finally got over without falling in.

It was neck and neck already, Applejack taking the first shot at the orbiting target, only to miss the bulls-eye by a few inches. "Come on, Applejack!" Ventus cheered. "You got this, farm girl!"

Twilight grabbed her bow and stood up, taking aim and firing her first arrow. She missed her target as it hit the board it was connected to, knowing she was receiving glares from her fellow classmates. While she got another arrow ready, Applejack took aim with her next shot, taking deep breathes to control her heart rate and focus on her target. With one more breath, she released her arrow, time seemingly slowing down for her as the arrow sailed across the air, hitting the bulls-eye with perfect aim. The CHS students cheered, including her teammates as Rarity and Pinkie began their leg of the relay.

"And Canterlot is off to an early lead!" Cadence commented through the speakers.

Principal Cinch glowered in disdain, tapping her finger against her crossed arms as she watched Twilight's shots missing the target, barely even hitting the blue ring of it. Even though Rarity and Pinkie were ahead, they casually skated around their track, Pinkie squealing as she pirouetted around and enjoying herself as they've already completed their second out of eight laps.

"Oh, well this is just fantastic!" Sour Sweet exclaimed angrily,making Twilight flinchas her fears in failing began welling up in her chest. "Hit the stupid target already!"

"I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep," Fluttershy uttered, Applejack wholeheartedly agreeing with her friend.

Rarity and Pinkie ran another lap past Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest, the Crystal Prep bladers letting out frustrated groans as they were sure to lose with their head start. Twilight ended up freezing in panic, her arms shaking as her aim wobbled a bit.

"If CPA can't hit another bulls-eye soon, they'll be out of this race," Cadence announced, her color commentary not helping the distressed teen as she began hyperventilating.

Twilight accidentally dropped the arrow, already hearing her classmates jeering at her. She began to tear up, trying not to break down and cry as she tried to aim again. Ventus and Flash could tell Twilight was choking, and it didn't help that her school was practically making her feel worse when they should be motivating her.

"You're really bad at this!" Sugarcoat said, making Twilight tear up more as she choked back a sob.

Rainbow and Sunset glared at the brutally honest teen. "What the heck is wrong with you!? How about showing your teammate some support instead of insulting her!?" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Her physical education is actually terrible," Sugarcoat said nonchalantly. "She my have a big brain, but she's barely any muscle. It's amazing how she's able to even stand or walk."

"...Wow. No wonder your name is 'Sugarcoat'," Sunset grumbled. "You don't sugarcoat anything."

Ventus couldn't take Crystal Prep's resentment toward Twilight's performance, standing up in his seat as he cupped his hands around his mouth. "You can do it, Twilight! Just relax! Don't pay attention to everything around you; just focus on your target!"

"Why are you cheering for her?" one of the male Crystal Prep students questioned as a majority of them stared at the Keyblade wielder. "She doesn't go to your school."

"How about you cheer for her!?" Ventus argued, pointing his finger at his chest harshly. "If you guys want to win so bad, then why don't you try appreciating the hard work she does instead of look down at her like she's a freak!?" Ignoring the glare from the student, he brought his attention back to Twilight, who was looking back at him with teary eyes. "Hit a bulls-eye, Twilight! I know you can do it!"

Cinch leaned over to stare at Ventus, confused by his cheering for Twilight when he was on Canterlot's side. Flash stood up beside him, joining him in cheering Twilight on.

"Come on, Twilight!" he yelled. "Pay attention to the target! Get a bulls-eye!"

Soon, the rest of the CHS student body joined in as well, chanting Twilight's name. Twilight stared in confusion, no clue what was happening, but even if there were people cheering for her, she still felt trepidation as she looked back at the moving target. She was afraid she'll miss again, and the Canterlot High students will jeer at her like her classmates. Applejack couldn't help herself, giving Fluttershy her bow as she calmly approached the distraught teen.

"Sugarcube, ya need to not aim at the target," Applejack instructed.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense!" Sour Sweet said sarcastically in her sweet tone with a light hint of anger. "Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much!"

"As Ah was sayin', ya need to stop aimin' at where the target IS and aim where the target's gonna be," Applejack said, ignoring the moody Crystal Prep teen.

"Yeah!" Sour Sweet agreed, being sarcastic again. "Definitely take advice from the person YOU'RE COMPETING AGAINST!!!!"

Applejack let out an annoyed sigh, ignoring her again and focusing on helping Twilight. "Do ya wanna hit the bulls-eye or not?" she asked, Twilight nodding her head as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her outfit. "Then trust me. Take a deep breath." Twilight began to take a few deep breaths, the first few shaky as she tried to compose herself. She began to take aim, focusing on where the target was going to be, not where it currently was. "And then let the arrow go...right...now!"

Twilight fired, time slowing to a crawl as the crowd went silent. Everyone watched with bated breath as the arrow whizzed through the air, then made a direct hit on the target, landing a bulls-eye. The CHS students went wild as they cheered for Twilight again, finally allowing Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare to begin their leg of the race as they skated off, needing to catch up after being overlapped four times from the starting line.

"Whoo hoo!" Spike cheered, clapping his paws together as he watched his owner. "That's my girl!"

Sour Sweet balked when she heard the purple canine talk, backing away slowly before she began to freak out. Spike leapt in Twilight's arms, the girl still slightly shaken that Applejack's advice had worked, and she helped her despite being on the other team. As soon as she let go of her pet, she caught the cowgirl off guard as she hugged her, returning the hug back.

"See?" Applejack said. "Ah was tellin' ya the truth." Applejack's honesty unleashed her Equestrian magic, transforming her into her pony form. Twilight watched her glow, gasping in shock as the farm girl's hair grew into a long ponytail, and saw her human ears disappear as equine ones took their place on her head. Even though all eyes were on the roller bladers, Ventus and Flash noticed Applejack's change, both of them cringing, though unable to blame her for trying to help Twilight. She looked herself over, realizing she made a big mistake. "Oops. Didn't really think this through."

"Just like that other girl?" Twilight questioned curiously. Her curiosity died, however, when her spectrometer acted up again, sensing Applejack's magic and immediately began sucking it away as it floated up on its own. She tried to pull it away, but it seemed to be held in some kind of gravitational force, making Applejack grow weaker as her device was stealing more magic. "No! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm not doing this on purpose!"

Applejack grunted, understanding Twilight's pleas despite feeling weak as she dropped to her knees. Twilight grunted and closed her device, a small blast of the stolen magic sending her stumbling back, causing her to trip over Spike and fall off the platform. She dropped her spectrometer, bouncing away and slid onto the roller blade track, the impact causing it to open back up as it unleashed a shockwave of magic around the area. Twilight sat up and rubbed her head, noticing the magical energy dispersing as she gasped in shock when a portal began to grow in front of her.Rising up from it was a mysterious plant-like rootsnaking its way into their world, no one else noticing from the stands as they focused on the bladers, Crystal Prep managing to catch up as both teams were on lap six.

"Crystal Prep and Canterlot High only have two laps to go, and Crystal Prep has managed to catch up after the slow start in the archery portion!" Cadence commented.

Twilight tried to reach out to her device, only for her classmates to skate past it, their brushing by it with their roller blades sending it sliding on the other side of the track. When it was clear, she tried to run toward it, but more portals began to open up, pushing out more of the living tendrils as one barred her path, almost grabbing her as she yelped. Ventus noticed the Equestrian growths as the two teams were on their final lap, no one even paying attention to the uncontrollable magic portals giving these dangerous plants an opening into their world. Pinkie and Rarity were falling behind as Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare managed to speed past them, the duo pulling off a whiplash maneuver, Rarity giving Pinkie a boost by swinging her leg once she grabbed on, sending her zipping past the Crystal Prep girls and across the finish line. They gave Sunset and Rainbow a slight head start, but Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap revved up their engines as they took off right behind them.

"Oh no, not again!" Ventus said. Getting up from his seat, he leapt over the bleachers, shocking the Crystal Prep students as they saw him jump so far, ignoring their odd looks as he ran toward Twilight, summoning his Keyblade from in front of his chest to make it look like he was pulling out an oddly shaped dagger he kept concealed. He saw Twilight reaching out for her pendant, only for a venus flytrap-looking plant to pop out of a nearby portal, its roots grabbing Twilight's leg and pulling her toward it. She screamed for help, desperately digging her nails into the ground to pull herself away to no avail. "Hang on, Twilight!"

Ventus was about to slash through the vine, only to grunt as a much bigger one smacked him aside, the portal growing bigger as it revealed the source of the small chomping plant. It was actually massive, catching everyone off guard as the excitement of the race was replaced by fear as they witnessed the giant plant monster interfere with the race. The Keyblade wielder shook his head, finding himself laying on the dirt track for the motocross portion of the relay, hearing Rainbow gasp as she narrowly avoided getting smacked by a flailing root. Indigo, Sugarcoat, and Sunset gasped in shock, turning their bikes to scatter as they stayed on the course, Sunset unfortunately bailing off her bike as she skid painfully across the ground, Sugarcoat's bike was snatched up by one of the large flytraps, and Indigo used that very same one who snatched her teammate's bike as a makeshift ramp, leaping off and continued racing despite the interference.

Ventus quickly stood up, avoiding another smack from another root, unable to slice it with Sugarcoat dangling from what was remaining of her bike. He heard Sunset yell as one of the maws tried to chomp down on her, missing her by inches as it instead bit into her motocross bike. Rainbow turned around, forgetting about the race, confusing Ventus as to why the teachers watching over this event aren't ending it because of the giant plant monster that was going to eat their students. They were just as shocked as everyone else, though whether they were too stunned in shock to say anything or baffled by what was happening was beyond him.

Hearing Sugarcoat scream, Ventus looked up as he watched her fall. Running toward her, he leapt across the flailing roots, avoiding them as he dove forward and caught the teen. Flipping back on his feet, he ran toward safety as he carried her, setting her down once he was sure the monster was distracted to focus on them.

"You just saved my life," Sugarcoat said, still sounding bland even after being scared out of her mind.

"Get far enough away from this thing!" Ventus said, not needing to be repeated as she ran away from the plant monster.

As one of the maws was about to chomp down on Sunset again, Rainbow zoomed in on her bike, grabbing her hand and quickly pulling her on as she rode off. The plant missed them by mere inches, planting its face in the dirt as it pulled its head out, roaring angrily that its meal was taken away.

"Dash, you saved me!" Sunset said gratefully.

"I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food!" Rainbow said, proving her loyalty to her friends mattered more than a dumb race. She began to slow down as her magic revealed itself due to her loyalty, taking off her helmet as her equine ears felt like they were getting squished in her helmet. Her transformation didn't go unnoticed this time as Sunset was allowing it in such a dire situation, Principal Cinch getting a full glimpse of the glowing teen sprouting a pair of pegasus wings as she hovered in the air with said wings. She leered at Celestia, silently questioning her what was going on, but the CHS principal gave her a nervous grin and shrugged, knowing her school was going to end up forfeiting after all this. "Come on, Sunset! We can still win this!"

Sunset nodded, revving up the engine and raced off to catch up with Indigo. The race wasn't called off yet, so they still had a chance to win. While Rainbow sped on ahead and distracted the larger of the plants maws from the racers, Ventus made his way back to Twilight. He skid to a halt a few times as a few of the smaller heads blocked his path.

"Out of my way!" he commanded, twirling his Keyblade in his hand before lunging forward and slicing through them. They let out a screech as some of their necks were hacked off, retaliating with flailing roots that tried to crush the teen. Ventus rolled out of the way, slashing at them as he avoided to use any magic, not wanting to already rouse too much suspicion with Applejack's, and now Rainbow's, Equestrian transformation to the Crystal Prep students and staff. He heard Twilight scream again, along with Spike growling and barking as he tried to bite the roots around them. "Twilight, close that pendant!"

He didn't know if he could hear her as she struggled to pull herself free from the vine that nabbed her ankle. Out on the race course, Rainbow managed to stomp one of the larger heads down into the ground. Sunset managed to catch up with Indigo, catching her by surprise as they approached the finish line, no roots or plant heads keeping them from the goal. Sunset pulled on ahead and won the race by a few inches as Cadence finally snapped out of her shock.

"Canterlot wins!" she announced, the CHS students cheering while the Crystal Prep students stared in befuddlement. Cinch glared at the dean, even though Sunset managed to win the race without using magic to cheat, grinning nervously at her boss before finally making the announcement someone should have made earlier. "Attention, students, please proceed to the gym immediately."

"Oh, sure! NOW someone says something!" Ventus complained, ducking low with a yelp as he was momentarily distracted and almost got bit.

The students didn't need to be told twice as they all quickly filed out of their seats and made their way inside to safety. Flash managed to slip out of the crowd and tried to meet up with the girls while avoiding the plant monster still running wild. Ventus slashed his way through and reached Twilight, who had just managed to slip out of the root's hold and grabbed her device, closing it shut with a hard clack, dispelling the portals as the plant monster began to disappear back where it belonged. Panting heavily, slowly recovering from the plant monster's sudden appearance, she stared down at her spectrometer, wondering why it was doing this without any input commands from her.

"What is this energy?" she questioned to herself. "Why is this happening?" Twilight looked up when she heard Spike let out a little yip as Ventus approached. He stood before her, holding out his hand to help her up, but she refused as she stood up, backing away from him. "What's going on, Ventus? Do you know what this energy is?" He lowered his hand, unable to answer her questions. She then noticed his Keyblade held in his right hand, staring at him with shock. "You brought a weapon to school!? How were you able to hide that!?"

Ventus sighed, holding his hand out to show Twilight, even as she backed away in fear of getting stabbed by the key-shaped dagger. "It's complicated," he answered, dismissing it in a flash of light. Twilight's jaw dropped, rubbing her eyes thinking she imagined she saw his blade disappear, but when she looked at his empty hand, her brain was rattled with so many questions. "Do you even know what you stole, Twilight?"

"The strange energy that's been coming from your school," she replied, clutching her device as she draped it back around her neck where it belonged.

"It's more than that, and it's impossible to explain," Ventus said. "Simply put, it's magic." She was about to question why, but he interrupted her before she could even ask. "And no, I can't tell you...Some things are better off not knowing, no matter how curious you are." He then gently grabbed her hand, leading her over to the girls and Flash as Sunset rode around to meet with them. "Come on. We need to have a long talk."

Sunset got off her bike, checking everyone to make sure no one got hurt. "Everyone ok?"

"Better than alright!" Rainbow said as she swooped down, landing with an excited grin. "We won!"

"Yeah, we won," Sunset said, taking off her helmet. "But someone could have gotten seriously hurt! The magic just went haywire, and I have no idea how to even fix all of this mess!"

Overhearing their predicament as they got closer, Twilight stepped forward once Ventus let go of her hand. "Um, excuse me," she said nervously. Getting everyone's attention, she swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic...or how it worked."

"Eh, that's ok," Rainbow said as she walked closer to Twilight, making Ventus balk at the stupid decision the transformed athlete was doing. "Neither do we."

"Rainbow, don't get too close to-!" Ventus called out too late as, once again, Twilight's device lighting up and opened to begin sucking the magic out of Rainbow Dash.

"No! No no no no!" Twilight pleaded as she tugged on her spectrometer, unable to pull it away. "Not again!" Rainbow grunted as her magic was being sucked away. Ventus and Sunset ran up to her and caught her as she fell to her knees, losing her equine form in the process. Twilight desperately tried to close her invention as it sucked up the blue aura, mixing with the magic already inside as it began sparking wildly. "I'm sorry! It started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how!"

"What do you mean you don't know how!?" Sunset questioned, helping Twilight try to close the pendant.

They moved their hands away as the uncontrollable magic shot up in the air, creating another portal up in the sky above them.They saw what was beyond it, but instead of a part of Equestria, Ventus gasped when it was instead a part of the Realm of Darkness, and there were hundreds upon hundreds of Heartless looking down at the mysterious portal that had appeared before them. Unbeknownst to them, Principal Cinch had snuck away from the school to figure out what had just happened on the track earlier. Peeking around the bleachers, her eyes widened at the mysterious portal with hundreds of yellow eyes looking down at them.

"Close the portal!" Ventus shouted, summoning his Keyblade again as Pureblood Heartless began dropping down and hoped they would all focus their attention on him. "Close it now!"

Twilight tried to shut the pendant while Ventus slashed away at the falling Shadows, Neoshadows, and new Pureblood Heartless he had never seen before that gave him a lot more trouble dealing with: strange bat-like Heartless similar to Hook Bats, only without the hook underneath them and had sharp beak for its mouth, cauldron-shaped Heartless with a flame on their heads, Heartless with blue, aquatic tendrils that flowed like water, and egg-shaped ones with sharp spikes made of stone on its back and rear. Luckily, the Heartless' attention was drawn on him, focusing on the bane of their existence and ganged up on him. Twilight gasped when she saw creatures similar to the one that tried to attack her back in the gym when the portals first began to appear.

"It also created these rifts, and I saw one of those terrifying monsters beyond the first portal that came out after I didn't mean to take her magic!" Twilight continued reasoning while pointing at Pinkie Pie. "I don't know how that worked either!"

"Is there anything that you DO know!?" Sunset questioned angrily. "Like how to get our magic back!? Or how to fix the portal back to Equestria so Ven can get back!?"

"Equestria?" Twilight asked in confusion.

Ventus grunted as one of the fire Heartless burst into flames after he attacked it several times, the counterattack burning him as he leapt back. "Guys, questions later! Close the pendant!" he pleaded, not paying attention to the flying Heartless as it dove down on him, erupting in an explosion of flames upon contact and sent him flying into one of the backs of the earth Heartless. Ventus backed away, feeling the sharp pricks on his chest as he went on the defensive, staring at the new Heartless that were managing to beat him. "What are these Heartless? I've never seen anything like them."

The water Heartless created a barrier of water around themselves, swooping down and getting Ventus to attack them. Upon getting struck, their water barriers made them shift through his blade, making him miss, then blasted him in the face with a powerful torrent of water. Ventus was getting overwhelmed, and it didn't help that more and more Heartless were jumping down to attack him. Sunset growled, forced to watch Ventus getting ambushed by Heartless, glaring spitefully at Twilight for her stupid curiosity.

"You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think that you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand!?" Sunset scolded, clasping the device around Twilight's neck in her hands and closed it shut, stopping the magic and closing the portal, stopping the flow of Heartless.

Seeing the portal to the Realm of Darkness was gone, Ventus needed to get all these Heartless far away from the others before they found them an easy target to steal their hearts. Quickly casting Magnega on them, a large sphere of gravitational energy formed above the Keyblade wielder, capturing all the Heartless and trapping them in the spell's magnetic field. Once they were all floating helplessly, he stood before them, aiming them in a direction far enough away from the school or the town as he focused his magic. Casting a powerful spell known as Transcendence, he leapt up and flicked his Keyblade, creating an anti-gravity field around him, further trapping the Heartless once the Magnega spell dissipated. Ventus then spun around, slashing his Keyblade at them with an exerted yell, unleashing a shockwave of energy that sent most of them flying back while destroying the Shadows, Neoshadows, and the bat Heartless.

Tsking in annoyance, Ventus rushed toward the elemental Heartless where he could safely destroy them without risking anyone being targeted by them. Twilight had watched the incredible display of magic Ventus used, even though her device didn't activate and sense the spells he cast, even Cinch as she remained hidden, staring skeptically at the special CHS students. Twilight looked back at Sunset, wanting to figure out how their magic worked, but the glare in the teen's eyes was denying her that right.

"But I want to understand," Twilight pleaded.

"But you don't!" Sunset argued, getting in Twilight's face as the poor girl trembled under her gaze and raised voice. "And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger! Including Ven's as he's out there fighting those Heartless! Because of that portal bringing those things here, you could have gotten everyone in the whole world killed! There are things that you aren't supposed to comprehend, and this is one of them!"

Twilight began tearing up again, backing away fearfully. "I-I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice cracking as she couldn't hold back her sobs. "I didn't mean to..."

Twilight ran away crying, Spike chasing after her as he called out to her. Sunset growled, seething with rage, about ready to chase after her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sunset, that's enough," Flash said, snapping her out of her anger. She looked at him, staring at her disappointed boyfriend while the girls behind him were concerned. "It's not her fault she control that thing she made. She's already had it bad enough when her own school dissed her in the relay, and you didn't have to yell at her like that."

Sunset realized what she had done, too focused on what Twilight did to remind herself that this wasn't the same headstrong alicorn she knew. This Twilight was overly sensitive, no friends to be at her side, and her talents meant to be praised only to be brushed aside by her own peers as they were too focused on their own skills. What was worse was that look in Flash's eyes; the very same look he had when she was the old Sunset Shimmer, the queen bully of Canterlot High, and she became that girl once again to Twilight when she didn't deserve it. She looked away from him dejectedly, feeling guilty for what she did, unable to apologize to her after scaring her like that.

Cinch grinned, having found a perfect excuse for automatically winning the Friendship Games, not even caring if one of her students was being picked on by someone from another school. Celestia and Luna headed outside to try to find the missing principal, the CHS principal clearing her throat to catch Cinch's attention. Fixing her glasses on her nose, Cinch turned to the principal and vice-principal.

"You cannot possibly call that a fair race," Cinch accused, shocking Celestia and Luna at her claim.

"Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened," Celestia said. "You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage."

"Can't I?" Cinch questioned. "Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings! And I just saw mysterious looking creatures that rained down from the sky! Were they going to be used to distract my students so you could pull off another win by unfair means?"

Celestia and Luna looked at each other, having no clue what the Crystal Prep principal was insinuating with any other creatures aside from the plant monster. "...Well, the race certainly had some...extenuating circumstances. Perhaps we should end the games now and call it a tie."

"A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals?" Cinch questioned repeatedly. Celestia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her rival's assumption. "I don't think so. The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on."

Cinch took her leave, unaware of the teens who approached them, overhearing the strict principal's accusations when the portals appeared and their magic was revealed. "That Abacus Cinch never changes," Luna grumbled under her breath. "Always stubborn about winning, and now she's acting like a sore loser when she should be considering all our students' safety after that mishap."

"Principal Celestia, I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening," Sunset apologized.

"It's not your fault, Sunset," Celestia assured.

"Isn't it?" the teen questioned. "I should know how to control the magic I brought here. Heck, I should be able to control it...But I can't. I let everyone down, and now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating."

"It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks," Celestia said. "She always thought she was better than us, and she's too blinded by success to realize the changes outside of Crystal Prep Academy."

"But it does matter!" Sunset exclaimed. "The students here at CHS don't just want to win. They want to beat Crystal Prep. It isn't going to count if the other side doesn't really think they lost...Crystal Prep is never going to believe we won fair and square if there's magic around..." Sunset let out a sigh, blaming herself for everything today: bringing the magic to this world, using it to nearly destroy the school, unable to find a way to control it or figure out how it worked, and being wholly responsible for Twilight finding out about their magic, creating something to search for and contain it, trapping Ventus here, and almost getting everyone hurt when the portals opened up when Twilight's spectrometer acted out. Twilight was completely innocent in all this, and she regretted yelling at her now that her head had cooled down a little. "And that magic is around because of me..."

"I know this won't mean much, but these are all just mistakes that anyone could make," Celestia said. "We can't change our past mistakes. All we can do is learn from them and try to do better." Even though Sunset believed her, she still couldn't shake off how she acted toward Twilight. She hoped she'll let her apologize and forgive her, though that might take a long while for that to happen. Celestia noticed there was someone missing among the group. "Wait, what happened to So-I mean Ventus?" The principal scratched her head, still finding it ironic how Sora and Ventus looked so much alike. "I swear I'm going to get them confused if they were both here."

Out in the distance, Luna and Celestia heard faint thunderclaps and saw small flashes of thunderbolts, explosions of fire, and shards of ice dispersing in the air. "He's...busy taking care of something else that ended up coming out of those portals that brought that man-eating plant here," Sunset vaguely answered. "I'm sure he can handle it...At least I hope so..."

Ventus grunted, getting irritated by the earth Heartless as they always kept their backs to him, their spiky backs acting like an impenetrable shield similar to a Large Body's fat belly or a Defender's canine-faced shield. It didn't help that they hurt a lot more than the fire and water ones, especially when they dug themselves partway in the ground and either spun around toward him like a spiky top or dove on him like a stone drill. Even though they were in lesser numbers, they were still unknown Heartless to him and had no idea when to attack them or when to avoid their hard to read attack patterns. The aquatic ones kept him moving as they shot streams of water at him, always protecting themselves in their water barriers, and the fire ones going berserk as their bodies lit up in flames seemed to make them invulnerable as they flew around, only to dive bomb him after flying around.

Avoiding another explosion, he decided to use magic to deal with them. Aiming at the flaming Heartless, he cast Blizzaga on them, freezing them in place and even dousing out their fire. Apparently, magic really seemed to affect them, though as he was about to slash the frozen group he managed to hit, the earth Heartless rammed into him with their sharp spikes, making him scream in pain as he was flung back across the field. Growling, he cast Thundaga on them, managing to paralyze them, even striking them from behind as if their earthy spikes were too shocked to protect them. He didn't notice the geyser of water building up beneath him from the water Heartless, pushing up from the ground and knocking him into the air while getting shot by streams of water from them. Recovering in midair, he aimed his Keyblade at them and shot a Firaga spell, which managed to evaporate their shields and cause them to flail about as their bodies were singed. He was about to blast them with fire again, but the fire Heartless dove in their way, practically healing them as they lunged forward to attack Ventus, rolling out of the way to avoid them.

"Agh! Ok, I've had enough of this!" Already irritated that he had spent the last half hour trying to figure out how to fight these Heartless from the Realm of Darkness and killing them before they did him in. Keeping them in a close enough radius from him, he began building mana in his Keyblade, then glowed white as he thrust his Keyblade up toward the sky. "Faith!"

Pillars of light surrounded Ventus, which began to orbit around him faster and faster. They soon shot out from him, slicing through the Heartless as they couldn't protect themselves from their major weakness, all of them disappearing in a puff of elemental smoke as the area flashed brightly with pure light. The light had also rejuvenated Ventus a little bit, but as one of his powerful spells ended, he panted heavily and fell on his back. Whatever those Heartless were, they were nothing compared to the Neoshadows or Invisibles, proving to be more of a very painful nuisance with their ways of becoming invulnerable.

"What...were those Heartless?" Ventus asked himself, slowly catching his breath as he looked up at the sky. Even though it was partly cloudy earlier during the relay, clouds started to cover the sky, almost looking like it would storm soon, or a sign of a bad omen yet to come. "They came from the Realm of Darkness...Did Aqua fight them while she was trapped in there?"

Ventus couldn't imagine how much trouble Aqua had really gone through while wandering the Realm of Darkness for over ten years. And he thought the Dark Hide would be the worst of his problems if that monster of a Pureblood Heartless managed to come through the portal. After recovering from the near deadly fight, Ventus slowly stood back up and looked back at the school. The next event was sure to start soon, and he was sure Sunset was going to need his help if Twilight's spectrometer would end up taking her magic, even though she wasn't an Element of Harmony like the other girls. He ran back to CHS, hoping he wasn't too late."

Outside the front of the school, everyone was gathered for the final event in the Friendship Games. Both teams stood on opposite ends of the building while the other students waited in anticipation for the tie-breaking event to begin. Principal Cinch stayed with her students, intending to speak with Twilight before the final event, while Celestia and Luna stood beside Cadence as the dean began to announce the last event that will declare which school will be victorious.

"Since the score is tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games," Cadence said through the speakers.

"Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden," Luna added as Celestia held up two flags, each of them bearing the two schools' colors and symbols. "The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins."

"And as soon as both teams are ready, we'll begin," Cadence finished as everyone waited for the twelve girls to let everyone know they were ready.

Sunset and her team weren't exactly prepared after nearly brushing past death with the portals twice in just under an hour, one from the crazy meat-eating plant monster that must have come from the Everfree Forest and the other from the Realm of Darkness and a large amount of Heartless that managed to get through. "I don't feel like playing these games anymore," Fluttershy said with a pout.

"But we have to play!" Rainbow reminded her long-time friend. "This is the last event!"

"Kind of hard to focus on that with all the magic stealing and portal opening," Rarity uttered.

"And I feel awful about what I said to Twilight," Sunset said.

Looking across the front yard of the school Sunset spotted Twilight by herself, Spike hiding in a nearby bush as he watched her clutch onto her spectrometer. "It was obvious from the beginning that she didn't mean to do any of that stuff, just like Ven said," Flash said. "Despite being from the rival school, she's nicer than any of the other students."

Sunset grunted, facepalming as she got that she messed up, yet again. "This is really going to be a running gag for me, isn't it? I get it. I screwed up. I don't want to be reminded of my mistakes all the time...I know I'm not perfect..."

"Let's just get through this final event and prove to them we aren't a bunch of cheaters," Applejack said. "Once it's all done, y'all can go over and apologize to her."

"Assuming she'll let me,"Sunset mumbled.

On the other side, Cinch paced in front of her team of chosen students, giving them a little pep talk after the shocking display and two of them nearly getting eaten by the plant monster that almost ruined the Friendship Games. "I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option."

"What if they grow wings again?" Sugarcoat asked.

"A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire." The principal looked at Twilight, prompting the rest of her team and a few other Crystal Prep students to do the same. The upset teen looked up from her device, Spike quickly hiding back in the bush to avoid Cinch's gaze as she approached his owner. "I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you ever considered releasing it?"

Twilight looked down at her spectrometer, never once considering the idea after witnessing how unstable the magic was just from it staying open after stealing the girls' magic. "...But I don't even understand how it works."

"But you'd like to," Cinch said, speaking Twilight's thoughts for her. Sunset's words to her earlier made her flinch, practically forbidding her from ever learning about Equestrian magic and what it can do. "And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same...Unless, of course, you have no 'interest' in Everton." Twilight gasped as her principal hung the blackmail over her head once again, feeling even more helpless and alone as her dream of getting into Everton would be forever shattered. "Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer."

Twilight looked down at her device, never realizing the possibility her principal suggested. If she was able to understand how this magic worked, she could work with it a lot more than at Everton, even if part of her still wanted to go.

[Principal Cinch]

I realize that you've always been an outcast

It's not everyone at school who likes to think

To find a student that's like you

I've had one or maybe two

But the good ones disappear before I blink

[Shadowbolts]

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Twilight was caught off guard as her principal began to sing, her classmates chanting as they all seemed to be trapping her in a corner.

[Principal Cinch]

Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh)

It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh)

But if we don't win these games

Well, I think I've made it plain

What will happen if we have the losing scores!

[Shadowbolts]

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

The Crystal Prep students singing began to circle Twilight, their hands behind their backs as they leered at her like prey cornered by several predators. It didn't help with her anxiety, clutching her spectrometer tightly to her chest, their gazes only furthering their disdain to her if she didn't help her school win, even by means of cheating with the magic in her possession.

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)

They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah)

So then why can't we do the same?

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

[Principal Cinch]

Call it power, call it magic

If we lose, it will be tragic

More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh)

A chance like this won't come again

You'll regret not giving in

Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?

[Shadowbolts]

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Twilight's teammates were now ganging up on her, Cinch standing behind her to keep her from backing away as she leered down at her. She was under so much pressure, she didn't know what to do. They say they want her to unleash the magic, learn more about it and use it to win the Friendship Games for them. She wished someone would help her, anyone, but she was all alone; she has no friends from either school aside from Spike, who was a companion and loyal pet, not a person despite now being able to talk.

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

We're not friends here after all

Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah)

Is seeing Canterlot High School fall

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)

Those words her classmates said stung her, knowing it was the truth that none of her were nor ever will be her friends. She flinched when she felt Cinch place her hands on her shoulders, her 'convincing' reasonings further pushing her toward releasing the magic she held tightly in her hands as she gently guided her forward.

[Principal Cinch]

What I'm suggesting's very simple

And since it's win-win on all scores

You only want to learn about the

Magic that you have stored

And as for me and all the others

We only want what we deserve

That our school will clinch the win

And my...

[Principal Cinch and Shadowbolts]

...legacy will endure

Cinch gave Twilight a light shove forward, making her stumble as she regained her balance. She was the only one out of her teammates who had stepped forward, though more by force, looking behind her at her peers and principal, then back forward to CHS's team. She gulped nervously as she saw Sunset, but with a heavy burden weighing on her shoulders, she was going to go through with her principal's idea, her heart racing as she slowly stepped forward.

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

If we lose, then it's a crime

But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)

It's up to you to not fail this time

Fluttershy caught Sunset's attention as she pointed to the Crystal Prep team, turning around to see Twilight stepping forward. Apparently ready to start, she let out a sigh and stepped forward herself, getting the judges' attention as the two smartest girls from both schools showed they were both ready to begin the last event.

[Male Shadowbolts]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

[Female Shadowbolts]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

Her classmates continued chanting, alternating from male and female vocals as Twilight slowly took her pendant off from around her neck. Spike snuck out of his hiding spot, trying to get closer as he grew worried, sensing the trepidation from his owner.

[Sci-Twi]

Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free

"If both teams are ready..." Luna announced, her voice amplified on the speakers that echoed the entirety of the school.

In the back of the school, Ventus finally arrived and heard Luna begin the announcement of the last event. "Oh, no. Come on, don't start now!" he begged, running toward the building and leapt up to the wall, running up to the roof as the only fastest way to get to the front of the school in time.

And now winning these games depends on me

Pressing the button on her device, Twilight unlocked the pendant manually, feeling nervous about opening it up. Sunset raised a brow in confusion as to what she was doing with it while Spike snaked his way through the Crystal Prep students to try to stop her, knowing this was going to end badly if she opened her device. Ventus reached the roof and ran over to the edge, looking down and gasping as he saw Twilight about ready to open the pendant.

And what doors might open if I try to use it

"The last event of the Friendship Games begins..." Cadence said, raising her hand as she prepared to begin the race.

But the magic's what I really want to see

Sunset watched Twilight begin to slowly open the spectrometer, gasping in shock and tried to run at her to stop her, Cinch grinning as she eagerly awaited her surefire victory with Twilight using the stolen Equestrian magic. "Twilight, no!" Spike called out, running as fast as he could to stop her along with Sunset.

Ventus quickly jumped off the roof, planting his feet against the wall and pushed off hard, sending himself gliding at blinding speed toward Twilight. "NO!" he shouted, interrupting Cadence and Luna as they were about to start the event, landing at a dead stop in front of Twilight, startling her as he clasped his hands down around hers tightly, keeping the pendant sealed shut. Sunset and Spike skid to a halt as everyone stared at him in surprise while awed at his speed, Cinch scowling as Ventus stopped Twilight from releasing the magic. Recovering from her shock, Twilight tried to pry her hands away from his, but he was much stronger than her as he kept a firm grip over hers and her device. "Twilight, don't open it..."

"L-Let go," she demanded weakly, continuing to pull her spectrometer free from his hands to no avail.

"You know what'll happen if you let this magic run wild," Ventus said. "We all saw what happened when it went haywire just after sucking away the girls' magic. Who knows what it'll do now that you have five magical energies you took and the magic from the portal?"

"Don't you?" Twilight questioned. "You have magic, too...Why didn't it take yours?"

The Keyblade wielder shut his eyes, letting out a sigh as he shook his head. "I can't explain it...There are things in this world you can't understand...and you shouldn't." Twilight leered at him, starting to get tired of not being given the answers to her questions. "It's for your own good and everyone else's."

"What do you think you're doing, young man!?" Principal Cinch exclaimed. "Quit harassing my student and interrupting the games!"

Ventus growled, ignoring the principal for now as he focused on trying to get Twilight to give up the pendant. "Twilight, you have to trust me. Don't listen to her. She's only using you with that blackmail about that application thing."

"...Just who are you?" Twilight asked. "...You're not a normal person...And you knew that world that appeared back on the field..." She recalled the black monsters that spawned from that portal, and what Sunset had called them. "...Those monsters...Sunset called them Heartless." The Keyblade wielder quickly looked at Sunset, the teen wincing a little at her accidental slip-up of what they were really called. "...What are they?"

"...I can't tell you," Ventus growled, slowly losing his patience as Twilight still tried to ask questions from her overly curious nature.

"Why not!?" Twilight shouted.

"Because you aren't supposed to know about them!" Ventus argued. "The less you know about them, the safer you'll be! All I can tell you is that they're dangerous! That's it!" He quickly composed himself, remembering that this wasn't the Twilight he knew, just an innocent double of her with innocent questions, and is really sensitive. "I know you want answers, but the fact is that some answers are better left unsaid. And undiscovered...Just drop these questions, because you're dealing with something you can't comprehend." Twilight felt hurt as she teared up, thinking she could trust Ventus after how nicely he treated her. He was denying her what she wanted to know, and because of that, she was never going to get into Everton, she'll never learn how the magic she has works, and all the possibilities of gaining more knowledge about the world around her, and even beyond. "Now...let go of the pendant...please...It's for your own good."

"You dare deny my student learning about something she had just discovered!?" Cinch shouted, distracting Ventus as he glared at her. "I saw what came out of that mysterious portal; those black creatures clearly your pets you planned to use to help your school cheat their way into winning the Friendship Games!"

"Those creatures could have killed innocent people if I let didn't kill-!" Ventus suddenly yelped in utter agony as Twilight let out a grunt, kicking him right between the legs hard. His eyes bulged out of his head, squeaking in pain, forcing his weakening hands to stay over Twilight's hands and spectrometer instead of over his crotch, but it was becoming a losing battle as he felt weak in the knees from the blow down below. All the male students cringed, looking away as they actually seemed to feel the amount of pain the young teen was in. "N-Now...I know...how Sora feels..."

Losing his grip, Twilight yanked her arms away from Ventus's, then kicked him hard in the chest, sending him falling over on his back as he curled up in a ball, the girls and Flash all running up to him to make sure he was ok. "I want to understand how it works," Twilight uttered. "All I wanted was to figure out what it does, how it functions, why it exists...Why can't I just do whatever I want without everyone looking down at me, forcing me to compete in these stupid games, and telling me I can never learn what I want!?" Expressing her anger as she tipped over the breaking point, she didn't notice her hands covered in a dark aura, being absorbed into the slightly opened pendant as it swirled with the stolen magic. Glaring at Sunset, she held out her spectrometer, tears streaming down her face as she was no longer going to be told what to do by anyone: not Sunset, Ventus, not even Principal Cinch. "I'm unleashing this magic, and I don't care what happens as long as I have the brains to finally understand it once I do!"

"No, Twilight!" Sunset exclaimed, but she was too late as Twilight opened the pendant, releasing the small sphere of contained magic out of its seal.

It began glowing bright, Sunset noticing a faint swirl of darkness in the center of it. Before she could do anything, the magical orb released a shockwave, knocking everyone to the ground and sent flying back a few feet, Twilight remaining standing as she stared in fear, regretting what she had just done, her glasses sent flying off her face and undoing her bun as her hair billowed wildly against the magical energy slowly growing before her. She lost her grip on her device as she began floating up with the energy, clattering to the ground as it powered down.

Everyone watched in horror as Twilight slowly began to panic, the energy starting to consume her hands as it grew bigger, intending to trap her. Ventus groaned as he tried to sit up after tumbling back, looking up in shock through his pain as Twilight was being engulfed by the magic. He even sensed the darkness inside of it that came from her, forcing himself to stand up and summon his Keyblade. Twilight looked back at her classmates and principal, Cinch suddenly rethinking to herself that this wasn't the best idea after all as she helplessly watched. She begged any of them to help her, struggling to pull herself out as the energy began to cover more and more of her.

"H-Help...me...!" she begged, managing to free one of her arms and reach out to her peers, desperately grasping for someone's hand to pull her out.

Ventus threw his Keyblade in the air, disappearing through the clouds as it shimmered for a brief moment. Falling back down was his glider, quickly leaping on it, surprising everyone as they had no idea where it came from before flying up to grab Twilight's hand.

"I've got you!" he said, pulling as hard as he could while staying on his glider, but she wouldn't budge. The energy soon consumed most of her body, Twilight letting out a pained shriek as her tears evaporated from the magical sphere's growth, her grip lost as her fingers clenched before a powerful shockwave pushed the Keyblade wielder back and eat up her outstretched arm. "NO! TWILIGHT!"

Now fully swallowed up, Twilight began transforming as the magic and darkness around her was absorbed into her. Her school clothes changed into a dark purple and pink dress, the dark purple skirt reaching only up to her knees under the slightly shorter dark fuchsia one above it, barely concealing the image of a few multi-pointed stars on it, and a choker with a six-pointed fuchsia star. A pair of thin, heeled boots with holes appeared around her legs with glowing blue soles, a pink jeweled toe on each one, and a pair of wings sticking out from the heel as part of its design, along with fingerless gloves of the same color and holes, reaching up to her knees and elbows respectively. Her hair turned a shade darker as it billowed wildly, almost as if it was made of fire and flickered in dark purples and fuchsia, a tail of dark lavender growing out from her hair as well. Along with the equine tail, she grew a pair of large, dark purple wings on her back, and a long, thin horn made out of blue aura on her forehead, the horn looking crooked and demonic with the small dents running along it. When the light faded, everyone getting a good look at the transformed teen, she opened her eyes, a pair of blue aura-like glasses appearing on her face as her eyes glowed a similar shade of blue, her pupils shrunk and turned yellow as she wore a manic smirk.

Everyone gasped at her transformation, shocking Crystal Prep as they looked at their fellow student in fear, Cinch cringing in fright as well as she slowly backed away. CHS was just as terrified, but Sunset, Flash, Ventus, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Rarity were afraid FOR Twilight. Ventus recognized this similar form human Twilight was in, alicorn Twilight having transformed exactly like this when her mind was manipulated into unleashing her darkness by Maleficent, nearly killing Sora and Kairi as the corruption of envy fueled her darkness. He was thankful that her eyes weren't green, but it didn't help the fact that she was now under the power of darkness and Equestrian magic, those powers combined together could only spew trouble. He could even Spike whimper in fear, watching the girl who raised him turn into a monster.

Twilight looked down at her hands, then began to laugh as she clenched her fists, feeling the overwhelming power flowing through her. "You were right," she said to Sunset as she looked down at her. "I didn't understand magic before...But I do NOW!!!!"

Her ethereal horn lit up, glowing brightly as she held out her hand and fired a massive beam of magic at the statue. Sunset and Ventus gasped as she aimed at it, but thankfully, she only blew up the horse statue, leaving the podium intact, everyone shielding themselves from the shattered debris. Suddenly appearing in front of the broken statue was a rift, opening a portal into Equestria, which began to crack the ground underneath where it appeared. Everyone could see the entrance to the castle, and exiting the front doors to figure out what the strange sound was Riku, Terra, Aqua, and Kairi.

"What the hell!?" Riku exclaimed, Ventus jumping off his glider as he stood in front of the portal.

"Ven!" Aqua ran up to the rift, the other three following after her, the blue unicorn looking incredibly worried as she saw the transformed human Twilight cackling as she charged up another beam. "Ven, what is going on?"

"Uhh, kind of hard to explain right now," Ventus said, turning around and looking up, his Keyblade in hand as he prepared to face the angry, manic, and magically overpowered teenager fueled by the power of darkness. "I could use a bit of help, though..."


	129. Friendship Games Part 5

Kairi paced back and forth nervouslyin the throne room, her hoof pressed against her communicator as she tried to contact Sora. Aqua and Terra were there as well, both of them looking over Sora's throne, finding it mysterious how it was here when there wasn't any sign of the pegasus or his Keyblade around. Kairi had told them about the discovery Ventus made yesterday, having to wait until evening last night when the couple weren't in the middle of a private "session", even warning Aqua about his whereabouts as he went on to help Sunset's magic problem at Canterlot High.

"Sora, come on. Answer me," Kairi pleaded. With no response, she let out a sigh, worrying greatly for his safety. "Where did he go? He would have told us if he was going somewhere."

"Still no word from him?" Terra asked as he searched through the worlds through the Galactic Map to find out if Sora was somewhere in another world.

"No. I've been trying all morning." Kairi leaned against her throne, beginning to tear up as she began assuming several worst case scenarios. "What if Xehanort caught him? He could be dead, or under his control, or worse!"

"Kairi, it's going to be alright," Terra assured. "Xehanort hasn't shown himself in the last few years, so maybe he's still hiding and coming up with another one of his schemes." His words didn't assuage Kairi's fears, the unicorn burying her face in her hooves as she struggled not to break down. The stallion looked back at Aqua, who had looked over Sora's throne several times to make sure every detail of it was unlike their own. "You figure out why this is happening, Aqua?"

"No," she replied. "His Keyblade isn't here, he's not tiny or invisible, so Discord's shenanigans are definitely crossed off that list..." Aqua continued wracking her brain around this anomaly, but no matter how hard she thought, she just couldn't find an answer. "Our thrones only appear when we're present with our Keyblades. Sora's is here, but his isn't lying anywhere in this room, and there's been no sign of him since yesterday morning when Applejack last saw him..."

"Aqua, where the hell are you!?"Aqua winced as Riku angrily contacted him, confused by the irritated tone.

"I'm in the throne room," she replied. "Are you and Twilight still-?"

"Good. I'm already at the castle."Before Aqua could try to respond, the doors to the throne room kicked open as Riku stormed in. Throwing his Keyblade toward his throne as they both appeared, he marched right up to the unicorn, apparently upset as he glared at the Keyblade Master. "Is this your idea of a joke!?"

"What are you even talking about?" Aqua questioned.

"Riku, what's going on?" Terra asked, trying to calm the pegasus down.

"She knows damn well what she did!" Riku exclaimed. "Apparently, things weren't bad enough when someone ended up knocking me unconscious when I tried to take care of the Heartless problem in Canterlot and locked me in a broom closet at that school, but that turned out to be a farce when Aqua contacted me and Twilight about it!"

Kairi, Aqua, and Terra stared at Riku, the latter two having no clue what the irate stallion was talking about. "...Uhh, can you start from the beginning?"

Groaning in frustration, Riku told them what had happened. "Twilight, Spike, and I were in that classroom up in Canterlot as she got herself ready for that big speech on friendship to future students. After the nth rehearsal, Aqua contacted the two of us, warning us of a Heartless infestation outside of Canterlot. I went out to take care of it, but before I could even leave the building, someone knocked me unconscious with some kind of spell. Apparently, I had been asleep for the entire day when one of the janitors found me this morning, and they had to get Celestia to undo the powerful sleeping spell that was placed on me.

"As soon as I woke up, I began to panic, fearing the Heartless had already attacked Canterlot, but I found no sign of them anywhere when I flew out of the building. I returned and talked to Celestia, asking her where Twilight went, but she didn't know where she was, so then I asked the staff at the school. It turned out that Twilight and Spike headed back to Ponyville yesterday, and now I'm ticked off at Aqua for not only lying to me, I'm freaking out right now because I ran into Spike when I saw him at Rarity's boutique, saying he last saw Twilight head back to the castle with Sora yesterday but didn't see her today, so I tried to contact her with our crystal communicators and kept getting no response! So I tried to call Sora, but he isn't answering either, and I've been throwing this whole castle into a mess since I got back here trying to find her, and I'm afraid something awful's happened to her!" Riku hyperventilated, having finished his explanation as it was being processed by his friends. "Where is she!?"

"...Ok, first of all, Riku, I never contacted you or Twilight about any Heartless in Canterlot," Aqua said, making the white stallion's eye twitch. "Throughout the whole day yesterday, I was spending some quality time with Terra."

"Yeah. A lot of 'quality' time," Kairi emphasized, making the blue unicorn blush slightly.

Riku growled, but he turned to Terra for confirmation. "I was with her all day yesterday. None of us were in the throne room except for Ven, but he's in the human world of Equestria right now helping Sunset with their magic problem. If he saw anything out of the ordinary in any of the worlds, or in Equestria, he would have warned us. Even if he was interrupting the two of us during a very rigorous 'training' exercise."

Terra smirked as he made Aqua blush harder, earning a hard punch in the shoulder as she leered at him, the stallion barely flinching from the contact. "Hey, save your romantic teasing to yourselves!" Riku chided. "And don't lie to me, Aqua! I heard you loud and clear!"

"The only one who called me was Ven!" Aqua argued. "Why would I lie about Heartless appearing!?"

"Wait, did you say Twilight came back yesterday?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Riku said, though his anger began ebbing into more worry as he looked at Kairi. "...Didn't...Spike tell you guys?"

"We didn't even ask," Kairi said. Now something strange was really going on. First Sora winds up missing, and no one bothered wondering where Twilight was, thinking either she must have still been in Canterlot volunteering to actually teach a class at Celestia's School for Magically Gifted Unicorns or was elsewhere with any of the girls. And if Riku didn't see Sora either, Kairi began to fear the worst now more than ever. "Oh no...This is bad."

"Now Twilight's missing as well," Aqua uttered. "This whole mystery is just getting more confusing and complicated."

Riku wilted, lowering his head apologetically to Aqua for his assumption. "...Sorry, Aqua..."

"Don't worry. I understand you're upset and worried," Aqua assured. "We're going to have to alert the others and get a search party for Sora and Twilight. Let's find Ven first and gather the girls when we return." Kairi, Riku, and Terra agreed with the plan, leaving the mystery of Sora's throne still around for now and made their way to the library. "Kairi had told us Ven was in Canterlot High, so we left it open for him in case he needed to come back."

As soon as they entered the library, the four Keyblade wielders gasped as they saw the machine keeping the mirror portal opened was off. "Uhh, Aqua, you said you kept it on, right?" Riku asked.

"I did," she said. "I even checked it this morning to make sure it was operating just fine." Aqua rushed over to the portal and checked over everything, all the parts keeping it running still in good condition. She tried to reset the machine, but powering it back on didn't bring the portal up. "...I don't understand. Everything's still intact...but it's not..." She began to panic, backing away slowly as she stared at the inactive portal. "Ven's been trapped in the other world for hours, and I can't bring him back..."

"Ok, this is getting even more ominous," Terra said. "Can anything else go wrong?"

As if the earth pony dared to tempt fate, they heard something outside the castle like fabric being ripped, though it sounded distorted. "What was that?" Kairi asked.

"Terra jinxing us," Riku said. Quickly, the four Keyblade wielders ran outside to discover what was happening. Barging through the doors, they saw a strange rift torn in front of the castle, showing Canterlot High with dozens of students from both CHS and Crystal Prep panicking as they looked up in the sky, the clouds darkening the area in a foreboding setting. "What the hell!?"

Before they could question why there was a temporal rift suddenly out in the open, they saw Ventus drop down in front of the portal, staring back at them as he looked worried and on edge. "Ven!" Aqua shouted, running up to him as the others followed. They saw everyone else looking up at the sky, the four Keyblade wielders unable to see what was up there from the size of the rift, hearing girl cackle madly as magic seemed to spark up in the sky as well. "Ven, what is going on?"

"Uhh, kind of hard to explain right now," Ventus said, turning around to face Twilight, gripping his Keyblade tightly in his hand. "I could use a bit of help, though..."

In the human world, Twilight began firing several beams all around her, creating more rifts and revealing more locations around Ponyville, everyone screaming and fleeing for their lives to avoid getting struck. Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Terra could see some of those rifts opening up in the distance, one all the way out at Sweet Apple Acres, and another in the center of Ponyville. They could hear the ponies in the distance begin to panic, even catching a glimpse of them in the rifts from what they're able to see. Looking up, Aqua gasped when she saw that the sky above Ponyville was beginning to crack, beginning to open a dangerous hole that was about to appear in the middle of the school's front yard.

Hearing the transformed teen laugh again, Riku's ears perked as he recognized her voice. "Wait...is that Twilight!? Was she with you the whole time!?"

"I came through here by myself!" Ventus said. "This isn't your Twilight! It's this world's Twilight!"

Riku balked, moving closer and craned his head down to get a better angle, finally able to spot the human Twilight looking at the portals she made in awe. His jaw dropped at her form in objective horror, unable to imagine his Twilight to turn into anything like this.

"So...there actually was another Twilight???" he questioned. "What the hell happened to her?"

Kairi moved closer and spotted the teen, gasping in horror as she recognized that form. "Oh my gosh...Ven, that's-"

"Yeah, I know," Ventus responded. "That's how she appeared when her jealousy toward you over Sora nearly turned her into a Corrupted Heartless. But this isn't the darkness of envy surrounding her; it must have been the darkness of her bottled up emotions she accidentally unleashed, and got mixed with the magic she stole from the girls and the portal."

"No wonder the mirror portal wasn't functioning," Aqua uttered. "But how was it a normal human girl like this Twilight able to steal Equestrian magic?"

"I think we should really ask questions later and try to stop her," Terra suggested, running ahead and leaping through the rift, transforming into a human as he summoned his Keyblade alongside Ventus.

The other three followed suit, human again as they called their Keyblades and prepared to fight the teen. Ventus noticed Principal Cinch trying to flee, growling at her as she was the one responsible for making Twilight do this.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Sunny Flare exclaimed as she spotted her principal running past her.

"Anywhere to avoid that...monster!" Cinch said. "And I suggest you do the same!"

"What!?" Ventus shouted. Rushing after her, he flung his Keyblade at the corrupted principal, missing her and stabbing it in the ground in her path, making her yelp in surprise and skid to a halt. Watching the weapon disappear, she turned around, only to have Ventus appear behind her, aiming his Keyblade at her with a distasteful glare and a scowl that rivaled hers. "You have a lot of nerve, since you were the one who created that 'monster'!"

"Y-You dare point a deadly weapon at me!?" Cinch scolded angrily. "You should be expelled if you carry a dangerous weapon like that on you!"

"News flash, you old hag: I never went to this school in the first place!" Ventus shouted, making Cinch back away, but he got in front of her and began pushing her back toward the manic teen powered by magic and darkness. "What kind authority figure are you as a principal, anyway!? She's your smartest student, yet you used her just to try to win a stupid competition that's titled 'The Friendship Games'! You praise her, yet you always feel like she disappoints you no matter what she does! And don't start with me on the blackmail you gave her, forcing her to compete so you think you'd have a better advantage at winning something so ridiculous that's it's not fun for everyone!"

"What!? H-How did you know about-!?" Cinch sputtered, only to remember spotting him leaning against the lockers after her little conversation with Twilight before the second event. "...How much of that did you hear?"

"Every. Single. Word," Ventus emphasized. He growled, thrusting his blade into the ground right by the principal's feet, startling her as she backed away from him. "If there's one thing I can't stand about you, it's that you're a manipulator! I had friends who were tricked by a witch who behaves, and almost looks exactly like you, and I've been tricked by someone who was supposed to be a mentor to me...Twilight and I have a lot in common, and you're starting to remind me of the old man who's brought me and my best friends so much misery..." Grabbing his Keyblade, he pulled it out of the ground, then shot a Blizzard spell at Cinch's feet. She flinched when the spell struck her, freezing her feet directly on the ground. "So, instead of getting away feeling proud of yourself, you're going to stay here and earn your just desserts."

Ventus walked past Cinch, the principal flabbergasted as she struggled to pull her feet out. "Y-You can't leave me here like this!" She grunted as she failed to even crack the magical ice, spotting Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, and Sunny Flare staring at her, mortified by what Ventus had said aloud. "Don't just stand there staring at me! Break me out of this so we can get away from her!"

"...You blackmailed Twilight?" Sunny Flare asked.

"No wonder she seemed a lot more anxious before we came here," Sugarcoat said. "It makes sense with the stress of being the smartest student, forced to win the Friendship Games for us and having a threat like that looming over her head that inevitably turned her into the demonic magic monster she turned into after we all pressured her into opening that thing filled with uncontrollable magic. And it was your idea in the first place." Cinch winced, always despising Sugarcoat when she's always so blunt with her honest opinions. "You did kinda deserve this, after all."

The other girls nodded in agreement. Even though they knew it was their principal they just decided to leave stranded with her feet encased in ice and would get in a lot of trouble, the had to admit that karma really got to her after pressuring Twilight like this, and everyone else with the weight of their reputation above all other schools. Cinch began to panic as the Crystal Prep girls left her, trying to force her legs out of the ice once more, promising them all three months worth of detention for leaving their school principal in dire peril.

Ventus rejoined the others as he watched Twilight, wishing there was some other way to stop her without violence, but with the darkness around her, it was the only option they had. "Twilight, you have to stop this!" he called out, catching her attention. While he was busy verbally assaulting Cinch, the rifts she made caused the cracked ground to open a little, nearly making a few students fall in as they ran far away from it. She spotted Aqua, Riku, Terra, and Kairi alongside him, slowly hovering down to the ground as she glared at them, a sense of fear welling up in her by unknown reasons as she stared at their Keyblades. "You're destroying this world by opening these rifts!"

"So what!?" Twilight asked. "There's a whole other world out there filled with magic, and I want to understand all of it! And don't call me Twilight. I'm no longer that weak, pitiful nerd letting everyone trample all over her like a doormat and use her like a rag. My name is now...Midnight Sparkle!"

"You're not yourself," Ventus tried to reason. "This isn't normal magic that's inside of you. You also have darkness that's controlling you. If you let it, then you'll lose yourself forever."

"I can control it just fine, so I don't need to take your stupid advice anymore, Ventus," Midnight said, glowering at the young Keyblade wielder. She growled, leering at his Keyblade, once fascinated by it, but now frightened of it as more than just any normal weapon. "Why am I afraid of that?...Tell me why...Or are you going to keep quiet?"

Ventus tried to speak, but Aqua answered for him. "The darkness in you is responding to our Keyblades. Creatures called Heartless fear it because it is the only weapon that can swiftly destroy the darkness they are made of. Unfortunately, everything you do know was never meant to be known to you in the first place. Whatever you've seen, whatever's happened, you were never supposed to discover."

Midnight Sparkle growled, even as Ventus's friends were denying her the knowledge she sought. "...Fine, then...If none of you will give me answers...then I'll find them on my own." Holding out her hand, she created a blade made of darkness, a dark ethereal aura flowing around the blade similar to her hair. Once it was formed, she grabbed the hilt and shifted the blade and hilt, turning it into a compact bow. A black ethereal arrow glowing brightly appeared in her hand as she pulled it back along with the aura-like string, aiming it up in the air. "First, I'll destroy you and your friends, along with those...Keyblades. Then I'll have all the time in the world to study to my heart's content!"

She fired her shot, confusing the Keyblade wielders, only until they saw a brief flash of dark light as the arrow pierced the through the clouds. Suddenly, raining down on the school were thousands of dark arrows, the students and teachers screaming as they ran for shelter while trying to avoid the slowly crumbling ground and rift throughout different parts of Equestria while the Keyblade wielders scattered, slashing through any arrows heading their way. Sunset dove out of the way of a dozen of them aimed at her, landing with a hard thud, figuring Twilight must still be mad at her. Some of the arrows struck the punctured rift, making some of the students almost fall through the further growing hole, only to be saved by the human Mane Six as they too were in peril of falling, Rarity the unfortunate one of the five as she clung onto the edge while holding two Crystal Prep girls. She spotted the spectrometer Twilight had dropped when she unleashed the magic inside it. It wasn't active at the moment, but she reached out to it, struck with awed terror at how much this little device had been the cause of their problems.

"Sunset, look out!" Flash called out, running toward her as he spotted Midnight Sparkle aiming an arrow at her.

She fired, but Flash managed to pull her up and out of harm's way in the nick of time. Before Midnight could shoot at her again, Aqua and Kairi fired a barrage of magic spells at her, switching her bow into a sword and avoided the attack with a flap of her wings. Riku rushed her while she was distracted, his mind wanting him to hesitate as he was about to attack Twilight, but he swung as she was a major threat to both worlds. She lifted her ethereal sword up and blocked his Keyblade, then thrust her and forward, blasting Riku with a beam of magic and sent him flying backward. Her horn flashed repeatedly, firing beams at her opponents, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus leaping to avoid her shots as they tried to get closer.

The girls struggled to save the fallen students, but with the ground slowly crumbling, they were losing their footing, or hold on the edge for Rarity. "Don't let go!" Rainbow said.

"Obviously!" Rarity shouted angrily, as if stating the obvious was the least of her concerns.

Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest spotted their opponents in the games losing their grips, all five of them letting their petty rivalry aside as they ran in to help them. Rarity slipped, but Indigo and Lemon Zest caught her before the trio could plummet into Equestria.

"We've got you!" Indigo said as they pulled them up.

Back in the fight, Kairi slashed at Midnight, the magically powered teen's defenses relying on magical shields she created. Her archery may be impressive since she still retained how to use one in Crystal Prep as a recommended physical educational course, but her swordplay was sloppy and inexperienced. She relied on magic to push the Keyblade wielders back, flying into the air to avoid them if she was about to get hit and took shots with arrows or magic spells in the air.

"Twilight, don't make us hurt you!" Riku yelled, leaping up after her and thrust his Keyblade forward.

Her bow turned back into a sword as she avoided him, her weapon's aura growing darker as she swung hard. Riku twisted around and blocked the attack, only for the shockwave of darkness she shot from her ethereal blade struck past his defense, sending him falling back to the ground.

"Then this'll make things easier for me to kill you, and those ridiculous swords!" Midnight exclaimed. She aimed her hand and shot a beam at Riku, only for Ventus to intercept it and deflect it, leaping after her as his gaze focused on her with his Shotlock after charging it up enough. He launched forward and unleashed Multivortex, but each swing and shockwave of wind he released was blocked by her protective barrier, barely injuring her even as he finished his attack with a powerful whirlwind. Midnight's ethereal horn glowed, catching Ventus as she held her hand out and clenched her fist, her magic squeezing his neck as he struggled to break free from her magical hold. "You were so nice to me at first...but you're just like everyone else. You didn't really care about how I felt. You just wanted to take back the magic I stole from your friends." She giggled, making him suffocate more as her grin widened while watching him squirm. "Well, if you want it...then you can have it!"

She unclasped her hand, releasing an electric current that struck Ventus, making him scream in pain as his body jolted from the thousands of volts coursing through his body. Aqua and Terra gasped as they saw what she was doing to him, the former having a flashback to what Xehanort did to him in their final clash in the Keyblade Graveyard, only instead of shocking him, Xehanort froze Ventus's body in ice. Growling with seething rage, Aqua leapt toward Midnight Sparkle, thrusting her Keyblade forward to cut off the manic teen's spell. Granted, her focus was distracted, holding a barely conscious Ventus in her telekinetic grasp, flapping her wings to avoid Aqua, throwing Ventus down toward the ground as she clashed with the enraged Keyblade Master.

"Ven!" Terra called out, dashing off toward him and slid across the ground, catching him right before he met the earth with a painful crash. Ventus's body twitched as electricity surged through his limbs, but he groaned as he squinted his eyes open. "You alright, Ven?"

"...Yeah," Ventus grunted. "Feeling a bit of deja vu, though." Assured that he was going to be ok, Terra sat Ventus down and rejoined the fight. Once his regained feeling in his body, Ventus slowly stood up, Flash and Sunset running up to him to help him as he began to stagger. "Ugh. She's too strong. All that magic, along with her darkness that got absorbed in that thing, it's not going to be possible to stop her now."

Ventus's guess seemed to be spot on as they watched the others continue fighting Midnight Sparkle. Her protective barriers she put up as they got close to her continued to hold, even as all four of them rushed her, Aqua losing her composure after watching Ventus get hurt. Midnight folded her wings around herself as Aqua, Kairi, Riku, and Terra simultaneously struck her, her magical barrier shielding her from the blows, then let out a yell as she unfurled her wings, releasing a powerful surge of dark electricity around her, catching all four Keyblade wielders as they yelled in pain. With all of them stunned, she cackled as she unleashed every magical spell she was able to come up with on them: freezing them in a blizzard of ice and hail, slashing them inside of a devastating whirlwind, blowing them up with a blast of fire, slammed them into each other with her telekinesis, and after tossing them in the air, she threw her arms down, causing the gravity around them to increase tenfold, slamming them into the ground.

Laughing again, Midnight flew up into the air, shifting her blade back into a bow as she aimed it up in the air, Flash, Ventus, and Sunset hearing them groan in pain as they tried to get up on their knees. "Uhh, I think Ven might be right. Where's Sora when you need him?" Flash asked.

"There has to be some way," Sunset uttered. The spectrometer suddenly turned on, surprising Sunset as she held it up. The lights were pointing her to a source of magic, turning to find it pointing to Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack. The girls who almost fell into the portal were thankfully rescued by her supposed opponents, her friends thanking them, only to gasp as they felt their magic resonate with the device in Sunset's hand, their bodies glowing as they looked at her. In that brief moment, Sunset's jaw dropped as she seemed to have found a way; not to hurt Twilight, but to save her. Looking back down at the spectrometer, she turned back to Midnight Sparkle as she was about to launch another volley of arrows down on the downed Keyblade wielders. "Twilight, this doesn't have to be this way!" She managed to get her attention, the dark teen looking down while keeping her ethereal bow aimed toward the sky. "I know you feel powerful right now, like you could have everything you want, but that power is something that'll destroy you! I've been where you are now! I made the same mistake you're making!

"I put on a crown filled with powerful magic, fusing with a darkness inside of me that made me feel unstoppable! And just like you, I was overwhelmed by how powerful it made me, slowly eating away at my heart until I turned into a monster! I thought that I could control it once I discovered it, that it could get me everything I desired, never realizing just how dangerous it really was to rely on it!" Midnight seemed a bit surprised by Sunset's speech at first, but she smirked as she aimed her bow down at her.

"But you're wrong," Midnight Sparkle said. "Unlike you, I CAN have everything I want! And I can control this magic, and this darkness, and it isn't taking control over me!"

"You're wrong, Twilight! I know you're not in control of it!" Sunset said. "Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone!" She then held up the spectrometer, opening it up as she spoke. "True power comes from Honesty,-" As Sunset began to name the Elements of Harmony in the order she called them, Applejack's magic flowed from her as her hair began flowing toward the sky along with her uniquely-colored mana, the other girls doing the same as Sunset continued. "-Loyalty, Laughter, Generosity, and Kindness!"

All five girls' magic flowed willingly toward Sunset, gathering up in the spectrometer as it absorbed them energy. Flash and Ventus backed away from her, having no idea what she was going to do with the same kind of magic Twilight stole, but Ventus's Keyblade began to move his arm out, aiming it at the spectrometer.

"What is my Keyblade...?" Ventus let out a small gasp, understanding what his blade wanted to do and what Sunset's plan was: fight fire with fire.

Focusing his light, he fired a small beam directly into the magical absorbing device, swirling into the growing orb of magic, only this time it was controlled and releasing a pure warm light around it. "I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of them all!"

Closing the spectrometer, a small spark of light shot out from inside the glowing orb and flew straight toward Ventus as Sunset threw the device down at her feet. Both teens were caught in a growing sphere of light, similar to what had happened to Twilight, but the magic didn't hurt them in the slightest. They both hovered in the air, letting the magic transform them while giving them the power they need to save Twilight from her darkness.

Sunset's clothes turned into a long and flowing light pink dress with a white skirt, fingerless white gloves, golden greaves that bore the half yellow and red sun that was her cutie mark on the front with an angel wing on each foot to make them look like spread wings, armlets around her biceps with her cutie mark, and a necklace made of pink lace connected to a brooch shaped like her cutie mark as well. Her forehead glowed a bright golden aura, making a long, pointed horn appear that reached maybe three times the average length of a regular unicorn's, and her back sprouted golden ethereal wings, making them seem translucent, but also physical. Her hair flowed like a gentle flame on a candle.

Ventus's clothing turned completely white, changing into something similar to his Keyblade armor while also looking more regal, keeping it loose and mobile for his swift and agile style of combat. He didn't wear a helmet, though, his hair growing streaks of white in a similar style to Sunset's, while also growing out to form a tail flowing behind him. Ventus gasped, feeling what was supposedly Sunset's strengths and abilities flowing through him, almost like he had formed a Dimension Link with her while it was also already fully strengthened without needing to hunt Heartless to find an emblem similar to their wayfinders. On the back of his armor was Sunset's red and yellow sun cutie mark, physically showing his active D-Link with her as they both shared the same magical powers. Sprouting from his back were a pair of wings, twice as long as a normal pair of pegasus wings, and equine ears replacing his human ones to finish his transformation.

The spheres surrounding them faded away, revealing their new forms as they hovered in the air. "The magic of friendship!" Sunset and Ventus said simultaneously.

Everyone gasped and stared in awe at their forms, their power of light and Equestrian magic overshadowing Midnight Sparkle's darkness. Midnight growled, despising the light radiating from them, quickly looking down at the weakened Keyblade wielders as they tried to stand. Ventus saw what she was planning as her scowl turned into a manic smirk, quickly aiming her bow down and firing her arrow down at Aqua, Terra, Riku, and Kairi, unleashing another barrage of dark arrows down on them. With a flap of his wings, Ventus practically teleported down between them, his right arm held back as he summoned a Keyblade made of pure light, similar in design to his Wayward Wind, though it was almost three times as long.

Ventus brought his transformed Keyblade up above his head, spinning it around in one hand as it deflected the arrows, destroying them with the blade of light until the barrage of arrows ended. Once they stopped, he then thrust his Keyblade down into the ground, creating a field of light around him, making his friends glow and healing their injuries. Feeling no more pain, or any burns, bruising, or scars left from onslaught of spells they managed to survive from, they got a good look at the transformed Keyblade wielder.

"Ven," Aqua uttered, unable to find the words to express how powerful her young friend looked.

"You guys keep the others safe," Ventus said, looking up at Midnight Sparkle with pity as he pulled his Keyblade out of the ground. "Sunset and I will take care of this."

"But what about the rifts?" Terra asked as he looked back at the massive hole in the ground.

Sunset answered the question for him, her hands glowing with pure light as she shot golden beams, striking the rifts and sealing them back up. Midnight gasped as her chance of discovering Equestrian magic and studying it was being taken away from her. As soon as the smaller rifts were closed, Sunset then fired at the pedestal where the horse statue once stood, returning the portal's magic and regaining access to reach Equestria from their side before closing up the wide, gaping tear in the fabric of space overlooking Ponyville.

"No! My magic!" Midnight shouted, growling loudly as she flew toward Sunset, her bow shifting back into a sword as she prepared for a hard swing. "You're not taking it away from me!"

As she got closer, Sunset reached a hand to her hip, a flash of light appearing as an ethereal rapier of golden light was pulled from an invisible sheath at her side, blocking Midnight's dark blade as sparks of magic rained down from their clash. "We're ending this, Twilight," Sunset said calmly. "And we will save you from this darkness controlling you."

"I am in control!" Midnight shouted angrily. "I'm doing what I want to do, and no one's going to tell me what they'll force me to do ever again!"

Both teens flapped away, then shot forward and met in another clash, their weapons swinging wildly as they deflected or narrowly avoided their swings/thrusts. Ventus leapt up in the air and joined the fight, catching Midnight off guard as her magic tried to protect her. Her barrier began to crack as his Keyblade struck her, its light burning her as she let out a roar of pain, teleporting away from them and focused on long-range attacks instead. Her horn lighting up as she switched her weapon back into a bow, she fired an endless barrage of arrows while casting several elemental spells to stun them and get them hit by her dark projectiles. The duo scattered, flying around the arrows, explosions of fire, sharp icicles lunging toward them, bolts of lightning raining down from the dark clouds above, and gales of slashing shockwaves that threatened to clip their wings off their backs.

Sunset switched from slashing through the arrows to casting a reflective barrier around herself as she tried to get closer to Midnight. Ventus's incredible speed made it seem like he was warping around in the sky as he flew forward, spinning rapidly with his blade held out, acting like a drill as he bounced off the arrows aiming at him while avoiding the spells raining down on them. Yelling angrily, Midnight returned her bow back into a sword and swung, releasing shockwaves of darkness to push them back, but Ventus slashed through them with his Keyblade, striking her blade and shattering the ethereal weapon from her hand before slashing wildly, piercing her magical barrier until it shattered, making her gasp as a wave of pain along with the burning light gave her a sudden migraine.

With the barrage over, Sunset flew in, rapidly thrusting her golden rapier forward into Midnight, one hard, final thrust sending the dark teen flying back while screaming in pain. Midnight Sparkle growled, seething with rage as she held her repeatedly pierced chest. Looking down, they didn't physically injure her, but the pain lingered, which only fueled her anger. She let out an ear-splitting screech, making everyone cover their ears, even Ventus and Sunset as they squinted their eyes open to watch out for any surprise attacks. An aura of darkness began surrounding Midnight, making her appearance darker and her small pupils turn yellow, slowly losing herself to the darkness inside of her as she glowered at them.

"Why couldn't you all have just left me alone!?" Midnight asked, her arms held out as both her hands began filling with a dark blue sphere of magic, growing bigger and bigger until she brought them together. "Just leave me alone...and DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

She fired an intense beam of darkness infused magic, Sunset and Ventus quickly reacting as the former charged her own magic in her hands while the latter held his Keyblade forward and focused the light at the end of his blade. Thrusting their arms forward, they both combined their beams of magic and light together into a beam matching Midnight's, both beams colliding with each other as both sides fought for dominance. Both beams remained at a standstill, everyone below watching in fear and anticipation.

Cinch had watch everything from her forced standing position, her feet still frozen as she had miraculously survived getting hit by Midnight's first wave of dark arrows. As she watched Ventus, she had no idea what kind of boy he was, but after seeing four more people with blades similar to his with magic like his, she knew they were not normal by any means, or even from this world. This magic being used was far too dangerous, and CHS had this with them for who knows how long and finally decided to reveal it to them, while also transforming her prized student into a dark monster. She didn't believe she made Twilight into Midnight Sparkle; she believed the magic they had turned her into this, apparently tricked by the rival school as Ventus and Sunset used that same magic, which turned them into something better.

Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Terra watched the skies as they kept the students, Sunset's friends and boyfriend, and Celestia, Luna, and Cadence from this world safe from any stray spells that came toward them. Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy believed in Sunset and Ventus, knowing they can beat Midnight Sparkle, the animal loving teen holding Spike as he sought someone as the puppy sadly stared at his owner turned into a horrible creature. He knew, somewhere deep down in her, the real Twilight was still there, the terrifying darkness around her keeping her trapped inside. Flash clenched his fists nervously, wishing he could do something to help Sunset, even if he had no magic. All he could do was trust her and her abilities with this newfound magic, struck with awe as the girl who had once turned into a heartless monster, literally and almost completely physically, now changing her life around and is, at this moment, an angelic heroine willing to risk her life to protect her friends.

Midnight Sparkle growled, her darkness growing as she pushed more magic into her beam, pushing Ventus and Sunset back as they were starting to lose this deadly clash of magical light and darkness. She began laughing as she was about to win, the two heroes grunting as they continued pushing back, trying to force more of their power while keeping themselves from being pushed away and lose their hold on their beam. Unable to take the emotional strain, Spike leapt out of Fluttershy's arms, trying to call him back, but he didn't listen as he got underneath Midnight.

"Twilight!" he called out, getting her attention as she looked down, keeping her power surging through her magic to obliterate Sunset and Ventus.

Staring down at the sad puppy dog eyes from the little purple and green canine, something within the transformed teen brought some semblance of Twilight out of her, blinking once as her eyes changed back to normal. "Spike...?"

Her concentration lost, the magic she poured in began to wane, surprising Ventus and Sunset as they looked at each other. Both of them nodded to each other, letting out a grunt as they poured their power into their beam, pushing Midnight's back and sent it toward her. Gasping, the darkness in her took back control and tried to push back, but it was far too late as the pure white and golden beam reached her hands, letting out a scream of agony as the world around her was surrounded in a blinding light, the duo flying forward into the sphere of light surrounding Midnight Sparkle so they could free her heart from the darkness infecting her.

Twilight opened her eyes, finding herself in a dark place after flinching from the blinding light of Ventus and Sunset's magic and light. The only source of light around her was a wide platform she stood on, different shades of purple with a big, six-pointed fuchsia star in the middle. Looking down at herself, she was still Midnight Sparkle, though she felt like herself as her eyes were normal and the blue aura-like glasses around her eyes were gone. There was nothing else around, just herself and the strange glowing column she stood on.

"W-Where am I?" she asked herself.

"Inside your heart." Twilight gasped as she looked up, Sunset and Ventus slowly hovering down to the platform with a gentle landing. She flinched in fear, expecting them to hurt her, but their weapons weren't drawn, Sunset looking around as she felt just as confused about their exact location. "And no, not the organ meant for pumping blood. It's...well, kind of complicated to explain, but let's just say it's what makes you...you."

Twilight subconsciously brought a hand to her chest, unable to imagine this plane of existence was inside her heart. But it would make sense, seeing how there was nothing besides them in an endless realm of black space.

"...Am I...going to die?" Twilight asked fearfully, but Ventus shook his head.

"No. We're here to help you," he said. "When you released the magic in that pendant, there must have been some darkness that came out from you that it absorbed as well when you finally let out what you kept bottled up inside. It took control of you, and we're going to set you free."

"Don't listen to them!"Ventus and Sunset readied themselves as they heard a much more sinister Twilight's voice. Twilight turned around, looking down at her surprisingly long shadow, only to gasp and back away in fear as it slowly pulled itself up from the ground. Once it finally got out and stood on two legs, the dark image of Midnight Sparkle stood on the opposite end of the platform, her yellow eyes piercing the darkness as she wore the aura glasses."You want to trust these two after they hid so much knowledge you wanted to learn? After what they said to you?"

"I-Is...Is that me???" Twilight asked timidly, wanting to flee and hide behind Ventus and Sunset, but she was too scared to get close to them as her darkness had a point.

"It's your darkness," Ventus explained. "The one who was really in control."

"You better off alone, where you don't have to feel pain by getting close to someone, or trusting them if they're being too nice to you,"the Heartless said."Everyone at Crystal Prep looks down at you like a freak when you're the smartest girl at school. No one ever appreciated you talents, your brains, or even your personality. Even Principal Cinch was using you just so she could win the Friendship Games, just like those two used you to try to take back the magic you took."

"That is not true," Sunset said. Twilight looked at them, bringing back her yelling at the poor girl over her invention she couldn't control as she let out a sigh. "It was wrong of me to yell at you like that, Twilight. I really am sorry."

"Apologies won't make the pain go away,"Midnight Sparkle said as she began walking closer to Twilight."You wanted to deck her in the face when you snapped, Sunset Shimmer. You have a darkness of your own from the anger you expressed."

Ignoring the Heartless, Sunset spoke to Twilight as she moved closer as well, Ventus staying close with his hand ready to summon his Keyblade in case Midnight tried anything funny. "I was under a lot of stress like you were. I couldn't figure out how to control our Equestrian magic in time for the Friendship Games, and if you and the rest of Crystal Prep found out about it, you'd think we'd use it to cheat and win...Unfortunately, your principal seemed to have noticed and believed we were cheating."

"She was too blinded by trying to win to realize that everyone was in danger, including herself," Ventus added. "Tell us, Twilight: Do you really look up to Principal Cinch, or do you fear her? Because you know I heard her talking about an application to something, holding it over your head and blackmailed you for something."

Sunset gasped in surprise, shocked to hear something so low come from a Crystal Prep principal. Twilight winced, wrapping her arms around herself as she began to tear up. Her dreams were probably dashed after today, possibly forfeiting the games due to her attacking everyone, which meant everyone was going to hate her and she'll forever be alone.

"...M-My application...to Everton's independent study program," Twilight mumbled, Midnight basking in her despair as she moved closer, but Ventus intervened, summoning his pure light of a Keyblade and holding it out in defense. The Heartless growled as she backed away balling her fists as her dark aura began to forge her blade. "I...I just wanted...to continue my studies...I wanted to know more...S-She..." Twilight sobbed, falling to her knees as she finally let out the dreaded secret that gave her so much anxiety in only a single day. "...She was going to throw away my application if I didn't compete in the Friendship Games and win for her...I was so scared in the second event. I lost it and missed my shot so many times in the archery portion, and I gave you a head start...I didn't want to fail, but I did!

"Then I grew desperate and actually listened to her, telling me to release the magic I stole, and I was pressured by the rest of my classmates! I knew it was dangerous, but I did it anyway like an idiot, and I almost killed everyone! From both worlds!" Twilight buried her face in her hands as she cried heavily, her wings folding over herself, hiding her shame from the only three people in her heart. "I turned into a monster..."

"That's why you don't need anyone,"Midnight said, a sinister smirk on her face as her sorrow only fueled her power."It's better to be alone. Since no one appreciated you, why appreciate what they do,

or who they are?"

Midnight yelled out in pain as Ventus slashed at her, making her back away and growl. "You're not a monster, Twilight. Your principal's the monster." Slashing at Midnight again, he sent the Heartless flying back near the edge of the column before he walked around Twilight and stood in front of her. He knelt down, gently moving one of her hands away for her to look at him with a sympathetic look. "Believe me. Sunset and I both know how you feel. She let darkness in her heart out of her anger toward a Celestia from the other world when she ran away. That darkness turned her into a monster, but two people saved her from that darkness before it could fully consume her heart.

"But with me, we both have a lot more in common than you think." Holding out his hand that held the long blade of light, Ventus reverted it back to the Wayward Wind. "I had my own darkness to deal with, but I also had a mentor I thought I could trust, only to find out he used me for his own benefits. He was just like Cinch, and I suspected she was up to no good the moment we first met her. In fact, he was the one who gave my darkness life, erasing my memories of what hell he put me through." Twilight stared at his Keyblade, drinking in what of his past he explained as she noticed the similarities between her and him. "But I had friends who were there for me when they saw how much of a zombie I acted like after that, and I was glad to have met them."

"Then why tell her everything she wanted to know was futile, or too complicated?"Midnight questioned."She's clearly smart enough to understand how magic works now, and with enough information, she could learn more about it!"

"It's because anything I told you about me, or even about Equestria and its magic, it could end up falling in the wrong hands and be used for evil," Ventus explained. He stood up, his Keyblade at his side as Twilight continued listening to him as he began to tell her everything. "I'm what's known as a Keyblade wielder, a warrior of light who uses the Keyblade to protect the worlds outside of this one from the threat of darkness. We stop Heartless from hurting others, destroying the worlds, and make things right in each world without meddling in the affairs of those worlds. At times, that rule is always broken if many lives are at stake, and we do get involved half the time. The history behind Keyblade wielders is forever lost now as only a few of us remain, but it should remain lost and forgotten so those with evil intentions don't discover the secrets behind the Keyblade, the power of darkness, and much more...That's why it's so complicated to explain, because, like I said, you shouldn't ever know...but, now you do."

"That also goes the same with Equestrian magic," Sunset said, Twilight still wracking her head over who Ventus really was, but she paid attention like the straight A student she is. "It's so complicated to understand. Not even I know how it worked in this world, and I brought it here when I ran away." She then scratched her head and let out a nervous laugh. "I guess after the last two times, it was kind of hard to hide two powerful beams of magic from the Elements of Harmony when you can see it several miles away. But that's why I wanted it to stay a secret because of how unstable it was. If anyone were to try to use it, things could end up the same way today had...It was just unfortunate for us that you were the one who got so focused on discovering what it was and why it was here."

After finally learning the reason why Ventus and Sunset had gotten upset at her for her constant questioning and persistence in figuring out what was going on, Twilight understood what they told her quite clearly. She looked down at herself, hugging herself again as her wings drooped in sadness.

"Everyone will hate me now," she uttered. "...I have nothing..."

"You're wrong," Sunset said. "Let's show you another way, Twilight, just like those two who saved me did for me."

Looking back up at them, she saw Sunset and Ventus holding their hands out to her. "We can start things over, and you'll never have to feel alone or unappreciated."

Twilight began to tear up more, feeling great uncertainty as she shied away from their hands."You don't need anyone! They're just going to lie to you! You could have beaten them, learned more about this magic too if that stupid mutt didn't try to pull you back from the brink with those damn eyes of his!"

Twilight winced at Midnight's words, looking back at her darkness in utter disdain. Spike was her loyal companion, the only one who had understood her and never treated her like the others. He was her canine companion, and now that he could talk like her, he turned into her best friend. She would never give him up for the world, even if it meant he would be the only friend she would ever make in her life if none of this ever happened. Looking back at Sunset and Ventus, she hesitated for a slight moment, but seeing that they were being truly sincere with her, she reached her hand out to theirs. Midnight Sparkle gasped, then lunged forward with her ethereal blade ready to swing at all three of them, but as soon as Twilight touched both of their hands, a bright light shone around them, making her shriek and shield her eyes as she skid to a stop. Twilight slowly turned back to normal, the light shining brighter as Midnight's screams of agonizing defeat faded away, the trio leaving her heart.

Everyone watched the bright column of light, wondering what was happening inside after Ventus and Sunset struck Midnight Sparkle with their magical beam and flew straight into her. They didn't need to wait long as the column disappeared, revealing the trio were back to normal as they floated back down to the ground, their hair a frazzled mess after losing their new forms. As they landed, Twilight's tears continued to shed, still worried how everyone around them would feel about her after what she did.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen..."

"We know," Sunset said. "And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you."

Behind Sunset and Ventus, Twilight could see their friends and her classmates, even with her poor eyesight. She looked away, finding no chance that they would, but she looked back at Ventus as he placed his hand on her shoulder. The grin he gave her reassured her as she smiled a little. She then heard Spike bark happily, carrying her glasses in his mouth as he leapt up into her arms, Twilight hugging him tightly while silently thanking him for helping her break out of her darkness's control.

"Ven!" Aqua called out.

He turned around, watching her run up to him, knowing that greatly worried look on her face as he was expecting to get crushed in her arms. "Oh boy. Here we-GRK!"

As he expected, Aqua pulled Ventus into a bone-crushing hug, going into a full-blown tangent of a mother worried sick about her lost child she found after what felt like an eternity. "I was so worried about you! I didn't know the portal was gone! What happened to you while you were stuck!? Are you eating well!? Did you suffer any physical paralysis after-!?"

"Uhh, Aqua? I think you're suffocating Ven," Terra said.

After Terra interrupted her constant string of questions, she looked down and saw Ventus flailing his arms while his face was pressed against her chest, cutting off his air supply as she held him tightly. "Oh!" She finally let go, the teen inhaling a big gulp of air and fell over, letting out a groan at his friend's overly-protective nature. "Sorry."

"Ugh." Ventus got back up on his feet, brushing off the dirt on his clothes. "Aqua, I was fine. I did freak out a little bit when the portal disappeared, but I found out what happened, and now all this mess is over and the portal's back..." He suddenly got worried as he looked over at Sunset. "Uhh, it is back, right?"

"I restored the portal while I fixed the rifts," Sunset said. "So, we're free to go to Equestria again."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Ok. I kinda thought we were all going to be stuck here..."

While everyone recoveredfrom the shocking, almost deadly encounter with Midnight Sparkle, Cinch struggled to pull her feet out of the ice. Luckily for her, it melted enough and she managed to kick her legs out, surprised she didn't suffer frostbite as she was frozen to the ground for so long. Straightening her glasses and pressing down her clothes, she marched up to Celestia and Luna.

"Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games!" she exclaimed angrily, catching everyone's attention as Ventus glared at the principal. "Clearly, CHS has had an unfair advantage for quite some time! It's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit, and that same magic had corrupted one of my students into a demon!"

Ventus had to bite his tongue, but Terra and Riku made sure to hold him back when they saw how tense he was getting. "I would like to think that saving the world benefits us all," Celestia countered calmly.

"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart to win a game while forcing her to compete in said game by blackmailing her," Sugarcoat said in one breath.

The entire school was silent as everyone stared at Cinch in shock, even all of her students couldn't believe the woman who claimed their school's reputation was important, yet she squanders it by threatening them into doing something SHE wants. Even Cadence was appalled, leering at her boss with her arms crossed.

"Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once," Pinkie commented.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Cinch denied.

"Nope. That's pretty much what happened," Spike said aloud, surprising the principal as she backed away from the talking dog.

"Actually, all of us are to blame," Sour Sweet said innocently, then glared at Cinch. "But it was mostly her fault."

Cinch balked, failing to pedal back from the the accusations cast on her, even though they had every right to with how much trouble Twilight was put through. "Obviously my students are also infected with your magic, but I plan on taking this up with the school board!"

"Oh, good," Celestia sarcastically said. "I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings."

"And the portals to different dimensions releasing man-eating plants and black creatures with yellow eyes," Luna added.

"Not to mention the talking dog," Cadence included, though still holding her distasteful gaze toward the principal. "Good luck trying to explain all that to the school board...Although, I'm pretty sure they'll be curious to hear about why Principal Cinch, a woman with an incredible reputation, resorted to blackmailing one of her students, more specifically my future sister-in-law, into competing in the Friendship Games."

"S-Sister-in-law!?" Cinch exclaimed in shock.

"Oh yes. Did I forget to mention Shining proposed to me a couple weeks ago?" Cadence asked, holding out her hand to show her the diamond ring in the shape of a heart, smirking as no one had even noticed when she started wearing it. She could tell Twilight's jaw dropped when she heard the news, knowing she had been seeing her brother since she was little, but this was a big surprise and she felt like jumping for joy, though not in front of her classmates and embarrass herself anymore than she had today. "I was planning to reveal the news with Shining when we had time to visit his parents, though I let the surprise out early because you were technically hurting my family. And behind my back."

"...So, human Shining Armor and Cadence aren't married yet?" Riku asked aloud, scratching his head in confusion. "I thought things would be sort of similar between these worlds, including relationships and marriages."

"This world's Twilight never made any friends, though," Kairi said. "Well, now she will after all this."

Cadence continued giving Cinch a dirty look, as if daring her to go on and tell the school board about the impossible things that had just happened mere moments ago. She growled, almost ready to blow a fuse and lose her composure, but she calmed herself, let out a huff as she straightened her blouse, then turned and walked away in defeat.

"Well, I know the Friendship Games weren't what any of us expected," Celestia said. "But given what we've all been through, I think it's fair to declare all us all winners!"

Cheers rang out from both schools, this day changing the ideals of the Friendship Games from a competition of who's better to both schools enjoying themselves and making friends, and expect to continue that tradition and pass it down to the next generation who will take part.

The sky was clearas the dark clouds finally went away, the Friendship Games over with both teams winning with a draw. Students from both schools actually gave their now formal rivals a chance, growing new friendships where they shared interests and hobbies. Cinch was nowhere to be found, possibly getting a ride back to Crystal Prep after being humiliated by Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, or she was too afraid to encounter Ventus again and dread what else he would do to her to make her learn a lesson. While the teens talked, Aqua and Terra met with Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna as they discussed about what had occurred at CHS and introducing each other, leaving out the mysterious disappearance of Sora and Princess Twilight back in their world.

Twilight sat on the steps with Spike in her lap, taking the break from all the stress, anxiety, and depression she had been through. She watched her peers as she pet Spike, content to just being by herself, though she did feel a bit alone without Sunset, Ventus, or their friends around. Cadence found her and sat down beside her.

"Well, that's one way to finish up your time at Crystal Prep," she said jokingly. "So, you excited about me and Shining finally tying the knot?"

"I am, though if you or my brother decided to tell me about you two getting married mere days before the big day, I would have had some serious words with that lunkhead of a brother," Twilight said.

"I'm also going to have a little talk with him about Cinch's blackmail over you," Cadence added. "Speaking of, hopefully she's fast-tracking your application, otherwise she'll end up getting fired over such a serious crime. And all because she wanted to win and prove how much better Crystal Prep is than Canterlot High."

"...Actually, I've been thinking about that," Twilight said. "...I don't think now is a good time for me to apply to Everton." Cadence was slightly caught off guard as her sister-in-law had second thoughts on getting a better education in Everton's independent study program. "I know a lot of things...well, things I'm not supposed to poke my nose into if they're that dangerous, but friendship's not one of them...I'm not going to learn much about it when I'm on my own."

"So, does that mean you're staying at Crystal Prep?" Cadence asked.

Twilight looked down at Spike, hoping he would give her an answer, in which he responded by pointing his paw at the CHS students. "...Well, everyone at CHS knows an awful lot about the subject...I don't suppose..."

"You could transfer to Canterlot High instead, if that's what you're going to ask." Seeing the excitement in Twilight's eyes and quickly hugged her, she wasn't going to deny her request, knowing it would be beneficial for her sister-in-law to finally be happy and have some friends. "You're going to be missed at Crystal Prep, but I think it's a great idea. I'll speak to Principal Celestia about it right away."

"You're the best, Dean Cadence!" Twilight exclaimed. "Or...could I just call you Cadence normally?"

Cadence giggled, not even surprised to be just called by her name without any title, seeing how it would be like old times when she used to babysit Twilight when she was in high school. "Just Cadence is fine, Twilight."

While the soon-to-be sisters talked, Riku leaned against the platform where the horse statue used to be, its remains in far too many pieces to be reconstructed. He eyed the Twilight of this world, finding it odd to see her with glasses and her hair worn in a bun. He began to worry about his Twilight, though, unsure if she was safe, in peril, kidnapped, anything that made him think the worst-case scenarios running through his head.

"You alright, Riku?" Ventus asked, noticing the worried expression on his face.

"No," he said. "We stopped our search for Sora and Twilight to solve the dimensional rifts and rescue this Twilight. I just hope she's ok..."

"Sora and Twilight have always been through worse. Wherever they are, they can protect themselves." Ventus's reassurance didn't seem to assuage Riku's fears, his foot twitching as he wanted to jump back through the portal and continue his search for his missing friend and girlfriend. Ventus grinned, bringing his hands behind his head as a thought came to mind. "So, if our Twilight is found, you gonna consider spicing things up by making her wear glasses and dressing her up like a schoolgirl?"

Riku nearly slipped and sputtered, turning to Ventus with a huge blush as he leered at him. "W-What!? What the hell made you come up with a crazy idea like that!?"

"Well, maybe you're curious to know what she looks like with glasses," Ventus reasoned, his smirk growing impish as he steered Riku's thoughts away from the negative, getting that small hint of Sora's teasing nature after waking back up in his body. "Nerdy girls look hot with a pair of lenses, or so I heard."

Riku's face couldn't turn anymore red, unable to stop thinking about alicorn Twilight wearing a pair of glasses, growling in frustration at the many poses she would be in to tease him. "Ven..."

"Yes?" Ventus asked, only to receive a hard punch upside the head, sending teen sprawling face first on the ground.

"I'm heading back through," Riku quickly said. "While searching for them, I'm going to tell the girls not to worry about the rifts that appeared in Ponyville."

He made his way around the statue and passed through the portal, trying to ignore human Twilight before his thoughts on his Twilight got a bit too risque. Ventus groaned and sat up, rubbing the bump on his head, grinning to himself knowing he deserved it.

"You really are a lot like Sora in so many ways," Sunset said from behind him. Turning his head around, he found her, Flash Sentry, and the rest of the girls standing behind him, most of them snickering at the hilarious stunt he pulled on Riku. "I'm guessing you bump heads with him just as much as Sora, too?"

"Nah, not really." Ventus stood up, rubbing his sore noggin. "That little remark I said to human Twilight earlier today just came back to me. And I figured he could have something to think about to avoid worrying about pony Twilight."

"I think you need yourself a girlfriend of your own, Ven," Kairi said.

"Hey, one of us needs to be the sensible single guy of the group," Ventus argued.

"So, you think you and Sunset can pony up like that again?" Rainbow asked curiously. "Because that was so awesome!"

"I'm not sure if we can," Sunset said. "Twilight's pendant shattered when I threw it on the ground. I doubt she would need it again. Something like that could fall into the wrong hands. But, speaking of magic, I now finally understand how magic works in this world: by showing the truest part of ourselves, we pony up."

Ventus let out an exasperated groan. "Just. Say. Transform."

"Too bad! We're calling it 'ponying up'!" Pinkie said, putting on a pair of sunglasses she pulled out from behind her. "Deal with it."

Ventus sighed, giving up on the argument before he got a headache. "Ok, pointless name to call activating our magic aside, I realized just how much I seemed to rely on Twilight for any answers," Sunset said as she pulled out her enchanted book. "I was so busy waiting for someone else to solve the problem, and Ventus was the one who figured it out. But if something like this happens again, I won't give up so quickly."

"Twilight definitely has her hands full back in Equestria, what with her Keyblade training, ruling her castle, saving Equestria from random villains who want to take over the kingdom, helping us stop Heartless," Kairi said as she listed nearly everything Twilight does on a daily basis. "Oh, and random study sessions or flirting with Riku. Whichever comes first."

"Eyup. She's got plenty of 'problems' to deal with," Applejack said, the group laughing at the last two things their Twilight would choose over the other. "We ain't gonna be relyin' on her, or Sora, to help us when we're in trouble with out of control magic."

"Maybe I can help?" Overhearing them, Twilight approached the others with Spike in her arms and Celestia behind her.

"It seems like we have ourselves a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High!" Celestia announced.

"I don't know how much help I can be, but I'd like to try," Twilight said. "If you would give me a chance."

Ventus and Sunset looked at each other, knowing they had told human Twilight a lot about what she tried to discover on her own. "...Well, I don't know," Sunset said. "As long as you don't make another invention that sucks away magic from us again, we'll see if we can let you in on everything else we do know."

"Trust me, I'm never making something like that again," Twilight assured.

"The welcome to the ever-growing group, Sci-Twi!" Pinkie said, pulling everyone together in a group hug.

"Uhh, 'Sci-Twi'?" Twilight questioned.

"You like science, and your name is Twilight! It totally fits your character, and we won't have to be confused when we talk to you or Princess Twilight!" The new Wondercolt only grew more confused as Pinkie mentioned the other girl who looked like her and had the same name. "Now, let's throw a party to celebrate!"

"You guys can celebrate, but we've got to get back," Kairi said. "It was nice seeing you guys again."

The others said their goodbyes as the CHS crew began making their way into the school to throw a party for Twilight as a new student and a sendoff for the Crystal Prep students before heading back. Kairi, Aqua, and Terra walked through the portal, but before Ventus could follow after them, Twilight had stayed behind and tapped his shoulder. He turned around, wondering what she wanted to say as she seemed to look scared.

"You not a fan of parties?" Ventus asked.

"No...it's not that," she uttered. She twiddled her fingers, a question lingering on her mind after encountering her darkness inside her own heart. "...It's about...Midnight Sparkle..." Twilight paused, gulping nervously as she dreaded this answer Ventus would give her. "...Is she...Is she actually gone?"

"...If I said yes, I'd be lying," Ventus said, knowing full well her Heartless wasn't gone. If he did destroy Midnight Sparkle while inside her heart, he could have put Twilight in a coma like he had been in, shattering her heart and releasing her light to be lost somewhere in this world. "Midnight Sparkle's your darkness...She's a part of you, no matter how much you want to deny it."

"D-Does that mean...she'll come back?" she asked worriedly.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't." His answer didn't assuage Twilight's fears, gulping nervously as she looked down, rubbing her arms as her body trembled in fear. Ventus gently placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look back at him. "But I know she won't come back. It's scary facing your darkness, and I know you don't want to be Midnight Sparkle again. But if you don't want her to return, you need to be strong. Don't be afraid, face your darkness head on and prove you're the one in control. And if you don't think you're strong enough, you've got your friends behind you to back you up and give you the confidence you need."

Twilight didn't know it would even be possible for her to face Midnight again if she showed up again. Ventus made it sound like it was so easy, but he has had experience with something similar, although she figured his darkness must have been ten times worse than Midnight Sparkle. At least she wasn't alone anymore, and if he believed in her, the others will as well, and seeing how much they cared about her even before really becoming friends, she relaxed knowing they would come to her rescue.

She gave Ventus a small smile, trusting him and his encouraging words. "I hope you're right, Ventus."

"I know I am," he said with a grin. Letting go of her shoulders, Ventus reached into his pocket and pulled out his old Wayfinder, taking Twilight's hand and gave her his old charm. "I want you to have this, Twilight."

Twilight held up the green star-shaped pendant, looking it over curiously. "What is it?"

"It's called a Wayfinder," Ventus explained. "Aqua made these for me, her, and Terra a long while ago. They're a symbol of our friendship, reminding us that no matter how far apart we are, we'll never forget each other."

"Oh, but I can't take this if it's that important to you," Twilight quickly said, trying to give his Wayfinder back, but Ventus gently pushed her hands back.

"Don't worry. Aqua's made a new and improved one." He pulled out his new Wayfinder, highly improved over his old one with his Keyblade in the center of the bright green star charm. "She's made one for all of us, although I'm not sure if she made one for Terra yet. Maybe she wants to make his special since they're going out together." Ventus shrugged his shoulders, putting away his Wayfinder as he let that thought slide. "Oh well. As long as I don't walk into them in a room getting busy, if you catch my drift, I'll live with them getting mushy with each other."

"Yeah, I get it," Twilight said, understanding exactly what Ventus meant whenever she barged in on Cadence and her brother when they were trying to enjoy a moment together when she was younger. Looking down at his gift to her, she somehow felt a strange connection between the two of them through it from a magical enchantment coming from it. She's learned her lesson not to dissect anything that works if it's far too much for her to comprehend, but she couldn't help but wonder what it was. "...So, I guess this means goodbye?"

"Not forever. I'll come by and visit when I'm not too busy. And I'll introduce you to Sora, assuming we can figure out where he went." Ventus scratched his head, hoping they'll figure it out soon before something even worse happens. "But don't forget this, Twilight: no matter what happens, even if we're split from different worlds, you'll always remember your friends right here," he said as he pointed at Twilight's chest. She looked down to where he pointed, which was the exact location where her heart was. She looked back up at Ventus, the Keyblade wielder gave her a grin. She understood what he meant, already feeling sad that he was going to leave, but she knew they would meet again. "See ya, Twilight."

Ventus waved her goodbye, then walked through the portal. She waved back and watched the wall ripple from the magical portal as he passed through. Once the wall stopped moving and looked like a normal wall again, Twilight adjusted her glasses as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Thank you...Ven," she uttered.

The next day at school, Twilight's first day at CHS went by much better than her days at Crystal Prep. Even though it meant losing her private classroom for her independent studying, she didn't mind it now that she was able to learn about friendship with her Canterlot High classmates. They all hung out by the portal, having a little picnic for lunch as they hung out and shared snacks Pinkie brought for them all. Twilight even smuggled Spike into school, unable to leave her dog behind now that he can talk, the magic that affected him the previous day a permanent one, but it was a good outcome. They talked about how their day was so far, learning more about the new girl at school and her life outside of Crystal Prep, though they figured she was more reclusive and always studied on her free time similar to the pony princess they knew.

"So, Sunset, about yesterday in that fight with Midnight Sparkle," Flash said, getting his girlfriend's attention. "If you're supposed to be a unicorn, and you grew those wings...does that make you similar to pony Twilight as an...what are they called when a pony has both wings and a horn?"

"An alicorn," Sunset answered. "But, I think it was just a temporary form mixed with all the girls' magic and the light that came from Ventus's Keyblade. I do admit I'll miss those wings, but I'm actually glad we resolved this magic hiding problem before things got worse." She looked back at the portal the two of them leaned against, which brought a question to mind. "Speaking of, I hope the others find Sora and Twilight...I wonder what happened to them?"

Suddenly, the portal flashedas someone was about to walk through, surprising everyone as pony Twilight ran out, panting heavily with her Keyblade held in her hands. "I was just told about the magical problem you guys were having!" she exclaimed, unaware of the human Twilight standing in front of her after getting up in surprise. "You will not believe what happened to me and Sora! We got caught in this time travel loop, where we kept seeing worse and worse futures for Equestria and every other world, including our friends, and it was just the strangest thing to ever happen to us!" After taking a breath to try to explain everything, she finally noticed her human self from this world, her jaw dropping as there actually was a double of her in this world. She dropped her Keyblade in shock, everything gone silent as both Twilights looked at each other as everyone anticipated what would happen next. "...Ok...Make this the second craziest thing to happen."

Human Twilight now understood Pinkie's random nickname she kept calling her yesterday and all day today, though she doubted that would help separate the differences between her and the other Twilight. She wore glasses while the princess didn't, and her hair was tied in a bun while the princess's just flowed down her back. She also saw the Keyblade her pony double had, which meant she was a Keyblade wielder as well. After a moment of silent staring, Sunset began to laugh at the awkward situation.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about them now," she said, her question answered upon Princess Twilight's entrance. She stood up and draped an arm around her pony friend's shoulders. "I don't think we need your help taking care of our magic problem. Ventus helped us figure it out the other day."

"...Oh...I guess I didn't finish hearing what Riku was trying to tell me before I rushed over here," Twilight said, laughing in embarrassment before sighing. "I'm kind of glad there's nothing wrong now...I don't think I have it in me to fight right now."

"Is everything ok?" Sunset asked, making everyone worry as Princess Twilight suddenly looked weary. "What happened to you and Sora?"

"It's...a really long story," Twilight said, her Keyblade disappearing in a flash of light, no longer needing it. "I'll tell you everything through the book. I need to tell everypony else about what we both went through first, and I'm already exhausted from all the time hopping."

"Did she really just say 'anypony'?" Sci-Twi questioned.

"Yeah, she did," Rarity said. "Ponies seem to replace 'body' with 'pony', but Sora and his other friends aren't exactly ponies. They're human like us."

Sci-Twi nodded, having a feeling Ventus was like them as she noticed Princess Twilight balling her hands up occasionally like they were hooves. Both Twilights looked at each other again, bringing a closed hand to her chin as she looked at her human double's eyewear.

"Huh. So is that what I look like with glasses on?" she asked herself, Sci-Twi adjusting her glasses awkwardly. "I should get a pair without lenses and see what Riku thinks of me if I wear some..." Before Twilight could imagine the look on Riku's face if she surprised him while wearing a pair of bifocals, she shook her head, focusing on the matter back in Equestria now that hers and Sora's time traveling adventure finally ended. "I should be getting back. I'll see you guys later...And, nice meeting you, me."

"Uhh...same here?" Sci-Twi said nervously.

The princess made her way back through the portal to reunite with everyone back in Equestria. Silence filled the air again as they were curious to know what had happened to Twilight and Sora, only to have to find out once she writes about it in the enchanted book back in her castle.

"Well, both Twilights met each other, and the universes didn't explode," Pinkie said. "So, does that mean we can visit Equestria one day, meet our pony counterparts, and throw a really big party!?"

"Let's not get that carried away, Pinkie," Applejack said. "But Ah do have one question though: seein' how there were two Twilights and twos of us in Equestria, where do ya think the Sunset Shimmer in our world is?"

"That's...a really good question," Sunset muttered, wondering where her double lived, or if she lived somewhere else.

"Maybe we'll get an answer in the latest Equestria Girls movie!" Pinkie pondered excitedly. "Make it a thing, Hasbro! Show us the answers we want to know! Like where Applejack's parents are today!"

Everyone stared at Pinkie, Applejack feeling a little unnerved by Pinkie's last statement. "Ok, who gave Pinkie Pie too much sugar today?" Rainbow asked. "I swear, you say the weirdest things that don't even make sense."

Twilight remembered Ventus's quote involving Pinkie Pie; don't question Pinkie Pie, keeping her questions to herself and slipping those questions involving the party girl into the "Pinkie being Pinkie" category. She pulled out his Wayfinder he gave her, curious to know what had inspired Aqua to create something like this for her, Ventus, and Terra.

"Where'd you get that, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ventus gave it to me before he left yesterday," Twilight said. "He called it a Wayfinder."

"Oooh. Ventus gave you a little gift?" Rarity asked. "I think he likes you, darling."

"W-What do you mean?" Twilight asked nervously, her cheeks turning pink as the fashionista smirked. She looked at the others as they had the same looks, getting a hint at what they were thinking as her face grew bright red. "N-No! It's a friendship gift! I don't think he likes me like that!"

"Are you sure, Twilight?" Rarity questioned. "He was always the one who helped try to cheer you up, and he was concerned about you with that awful Principal Cinch making your day miserable."

"T-That's all it was! He was just concerned about my feelings!" Twilight argued, hating being teased as her head threatened to explode if she blushed even harder. "This is something he gave to me as a friend! Nothing more!" The group laughed at Twilight's embarrassment, but she knew they were only messing with her. She let out a frustrated sigh, putting the Wayfinder away and rubbed her forehead. "You guys are really mean."

"We're just messing with you, Twilight," Sunset said. "Ven's not really interested in romance anyway."

"Why not?" Twilight asked curiously.

"He told me he was going to wait until they're finally able to stop the person responsible for everything he's done to them," Sunset said. "I don't know how long that'll take, but with how strong they are, I think they can put an end their troubles, too."

They all looked at the portal entrance, not knowing what was happening back in Princess Twilight's castle, but they all hoped Sora was still ok. All they could do was wait until the alicorn had the free time to explain to them what happened in the other world and what they've experienced. Sora was special in his own way, and Sunset had a gut feeling that his strength will put an end to the man named Xehanort who threatened to destroy all the worlds beyond this dimension.


	130. The Crystalling Part 1

"Ok...Where in Equestria is the library again?" Starlight asked herself as she navigated her way through the Castle of Friendship. She had been living here for about a week ever since her plan to change the past ended, and she still couldn't find her way around, even with a map. The unicorn had to rely on Twilight or anyone else to guide her somewhere, to the ire of a couple of them. Mostly Aqua and Ventus. Sora seemed to have let go of his grudge, though he still seemed to be judge her at times, but Aqua still intended on treating her like a prisoner walking on incredibly thin ice and Ventus didn't want to trust her after admitting to him she had erased a few minutes of his memory encountering her back in Canterlot a while back. Looking down at her map, she was already lost. "Ugh. How was I lucky enough to find the throne room when I can't even find my own room? This place looked so much smaller from the outside..."

Starlight poked her head through any door she thought was the right way, only to find empty rooms and a couple supply closets, but not the library. She wished she could teleport around to her destination, but looking down at the choker around her neck, her magic was only limited to using basic telekinesis. Sighing sadly, she approached the next door and opened it up. Upon opening it, her eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned red as she ran into Terra in what she tried to go through was a small bathroom, the earth pony stallion wearing nothing but a towel around his lower half as he focused on the mirror, looking over himself with shaving cream on his face and a razor in his hoof. While in the middle of a stroke, he noticed the door was opened and spotted Starlight had barged in on him.

"...Morning," he calmly said.

"Gah!" Starlight quickly slammed the door shut, embarrassed at seeing the half-naked stallion, even though ponies don't usually wear clothes in the first place despite Terra and the other Keyblade wielders always wearing something. "Sorry, Terra! I still have no idea where everything is, even with this map...Wait, don't we have our own bathrooms in our rooms?"

"Aqua doesn't want me leaving a mess in our bathroom sink, so I'm using this one," Terra said. Inside the bathroom, he ran his hoof over the shaved portions of his face he did get. "I still don't get how I shave off my darker stubble without getting the fur on my face after all these years...Must be enchanted razors or cream."

"Well, do you know where the library is from here?" Starlight asked. "I can't tell if I'm on a different floor or not."

"It's the next door on the left," Terra said, pointing his hoof out between the door.

Looking to her left, she found the bigger doors that lead the library. "Oh...How did I pass it? Uhh, thanks."

Leaving Terra to his shaving, Starlight entered the library, where she found Twilight going through a list she was making. "Acceptance, mhmm...Altruism, definitely," the alicorn muttered to herself. She looked up from her work, noticing Starlight walking into the library and approach her. "Starlight, good morning."

"Sorry I'm late, Twilight," Starlight apologized. "Got a bit turned around...and this map is not helpful at all with guiding me where I want to go. I think you need some signs set up for every room."

"It's not that difficult. The maps are enchanted." Twilight took Starlight's map and showed her the layout. Earlier, it had showed the unicorn the outer halls, along with several doorways, but now it only showed the layout of the library, even marking where furniture was to avoid bumping into them, and there was a marker with Starlight's cutie mark showing her exact location. "They only show the room or hall you're currently in, but the details for them are exactly how you'd see it from a higher perspective."

"And they can't show me where each room leads to what room so I don't get confused?" Starlight questioned.

"Well...I didn't think much about that," Twilight said with a nervous giggle. "I guess we got used to finding where everything was after a while, we didn't need an added part of the enchantment to tell us what each room was. I'm sure you'll get used to everything in a while."

"Right..." Starlight took back her map, letting out a sigh. "I still can't believe you made me your pupil, even after all I did."

"Well, I'm not one to dwell in the past, and neither should you," Twilight said. "The castle's your home now, too."

"It doesn't feel like a home," the unicorn uttered sadly, pressing her hoof against the enchanted choker around her neck. "More like a...luxurious prison."

Twilight winced, nearly forgetting Aqua had issued punishing Starlight for her actions. Even though she went along with it, knowing that every terrible act deserves a consequence, she believed Aqua was a bit harsh in her judgement. But, then again, the Keyblade Master was only doing what she thought was the sensible reason for someone who threatened to destroy the future over something as silly as losing a best friend over a cutie mark when Starlight was a filly. And she's always on edge, fearing making another mistake by giving someone a second chance with how much damage they've done not to the worlds, but to the ones she loves.

"W-Well, as far as being my pupil goes, I was trying to figure out what your first friendship lesson should be!" Twilight quickly said, diverting the topic away from Starlight's imprisoning sentence and held out the list she was working on.

Starlight cringed at all the different things Twilight listed, wearing a fake smile, even though she was incredibly nervous at what that first lesson will be. "Heh. Well, looks like you've...really narrowed it down."

"Oh, those are just the A's." Starlight balked, her jaw dropping as she looked over the list again. "After this,I move on to the B's!"

Twilight pointed her hoof at several piles of papers and a couple rolled up scrolls, the smile on the alicorn's excited face only worrying Starlight as she gave her a scrunched, overly terrified grin of her own. "Oh...Great," she said, laughing nervously as her mind screamed, "I am going to die by learning! Help!" She couldn't help but walk over to the piles, looking through the seemingly endless lessons that were just the B's in Twilight's lesson plan. "Twilight, I know I'm just learning about friendship now, but I didn't think there'd be this many lessons. How do we even choose?"

"Uhh...I should probably pare things down a bit before we go through them." As Twilight began to second-guess herself on which of the lessons laid out were of most importance, she gasped before snatching away a couple of lessons Starlight didn't want her to look at just yet before approaching her. "Why don't you join the others in the throne room? They're planning our trip to the Crystal Empire when Shining Armor and Cadence have their baby!"

"Throne room! Got it!" Starlight said, eager to get away from the future lessons and ran out the door, only to skid to a halt and poke her head back through the door. "Uhh, which way is that again?"

"Need another bit of guidance again?" She yelped when she heard Terra behind her, almost threatening to blast him with magic if it weren't for her choker suppressing her spells. Cleanly shaven and wearing his clothes again, he let out a small laugh after spooking her. "Guess that's why we're not supposed to spook a horse from behind. They're bound to get you if you're stupid enough to stay behind them."

"Please don't do that again!" Starlight exclaimed once her heart stopped pounding against her chest. "I feel more vulnerable if I can't use magic well enough to defend myself."

"Sorry," Terra apologized. "I'll show you where the throne room is."

Starlight followed Terra as he lead her down the halls, forgetting about the map of the castle and relied on trying to memorize where they were going. Out of the Keyblade wielders she expected to look down on her for what she had done, she never expected Terra to be the one who was the nicest out of them, along with Riku and Kairi. Terra was an incredibly tall and buff earth pony stallion, showing more strength than he appeared, but he's far from threatening by his appearance and spiky hair. Anytime she met with the others, getting dirty looks from Ventus and Aqua as they soon looked away from her, she always noticed a look of sympathy come from him, as if he knew what she had experienced.

"Hey, Terra?" Starlight asked. "...Why are so nice to me? I thought you'd be mad at me just like Aqua, but...you're more calm and level-headed than she is, and I expected her to be the same when I first met you all."

"Twilight told us the reason why you tried to change the past: your best friend left you, you felt betrayed when he got his cutie mark, and you felt bitter and resented cutie marks and wanted to get back at us for ruining the philosophy you were trying to make." She winced as he basically summarized exactly why she shouldn't be forgiven, but she stayed quiet and continued hearing him out. "You felt like your best friend had betrayed you, forgetting about you and never knowing how hurt you were after leaving, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Starlight uttered, her ears drooping sadly.

"...I had that exact feeling with Aqua one time," he said, surprising the unicorn. "This happened a long time ago, probably while you were a filly. While I embarked on a journey after failing the Mark of Mastery exam, I tried to seek Xehanort for his guidance."

"The old stallion who helped Sora and Twilight in the Sombra timeline?" Starlight asked.

"He's not as nice as he seemed in that timeline," Terra reminded the mare. "See, before our former master, Eraqus, judged us during the exam, while Aqua and I dueled to show off our skills, I somehow tapped into the power of darkness by complete accident when I was outmatched. I didn't use it though, but it startled me, and caused me to fail in the end. Xehanort told me the darkness could be controlled, and like an idiot, I believed him and tried to find him so he could teach me how..." He sighed, thinking back to how naive he was back then. "After we split up, all three of us met together in a world called Radiant Garden, chasing down separate parts of a creature of negative emotion called an Unversed. We worked together to defeat it as it combined itself, but Aqua told me what I did wasn't the right way when confronting my darkness, I assumed she had been spying on me and thought I was straying from the light.

"I got upset with her and thought she didn't trust me, but she was only looking out for me and tried to help me...Everything I did after that only made things worse: I had a hand in killing Master Eraqus, Xehanort dealing the final blow after I only tried to protect Ven from him, I couldn't stop Xehanort or Vanitas in time, which lead to Ven in a heartless, comatose state, Xehanort overpowered me and took control of my heart, using my body to try to kill Aqua, and because she wanted to protect me, she sacrificed herself and brought me back from the Realm of Darkness while taking my place once she defeated me...My biggest regret was being so stubborn back then, and actually believing Xehanort after he used us in his schemes of obtaining Kingdom Hearts." Starlight recalled Aqua's own summary of what befell her, Terra, and Ventus, but hearing Terra's side to his unfortunate fate, she never thought someone like him would have ever lost his way and wound up being used as a vessel.

"...So, you thought Aqua didn't trust you with what you were doing and...you believed she wasn't your friend anymore?" Starlight asked.

"In a way, yes, but I should have known better when she made this." Terra stopped and pulled out his old Wayfinder. "These Wayfinders were something she made to remind us of how strong our bonds were as friends. Because of what we faced, all the turmoils we've struggled through in the worlds we visited, we completely forgot how unbreakable that bond was supposed to be." He put away his Wayfinder and looked at Starlight. "Though we acted out for different reasons, we both felt like we were betrayed by our best friend. It wasn't the case for either of us: I went down the wrong path, thinking I was right and tried to control my darkness and use it as a strength, but you were lost and didn't know what to do, only growing bitter as your thoughts lingered on what you lost. Aqua never gave up on me, and helped me realize my mistakes."

"...But Sunburst didn't," Starlight said, stating the differences for Terra. He had his friends, but she had no one, and Sunburst never knew how much pain he gave her. "...He never even said goodbye to me before he moved..."

"Don't think that he's already forgotten and abandoned you," Terra said. He placed his hoof on her shoulder, making her look at him as he tried to reassure her. "He probably missed you as well when he moved. But if he was in a very prestigious school, most of his time could have gone into his studies and he didn't have any to write to you. The one thing about your best friends is that they never give up on each other." Starlight doubted Terra was right, but she was willing to believe there was a chance. "Sora and Riku are prime examples of that...Even though Riku also went down a dark path like I had, but Sora helped him see the light."

"...What happened to Riku?" Starlight asked curiously.

"I think Riku can explain his experiences better," he said. "You'll have to ask him about his feelings of betrayal yourself."

Starlight made herself a reminder to ask Riku later, continuing following Terra until they reached the throne room. The rest of the council was already inside as they sat on their thrones, Terra's appearing upon entering the room, resting his Keyblade against his seat and sat beside Aqua, who was busy trying to fix the Cutie Map. Most of the group was in the middle of discussing their trip to the Crystal Empire, though Aqua and Ventus leered at Starlight before getting back to work on the map and listening on the others respectively.

"I say we should leave ASAP," Rainbow said. "I don't want to miss the Crystalling!"

"Don't we have to wait for the invitation first?" Kairi questioned.

"Frankly, I'm not exactly clear on the customs and traditions of the Crystal Empire," Applejack said. "Especially when it comes to the Crystallin'."

"What's a Crystalling?" Starlight asked curiously.

"Well, that's just it, darling," Rarity said. "Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's baby is due any day, and we're still not sure. The Crystal Empire has been gone for a thousand years. A lot of their customs are a bit murky."

"We know it has somethin' to do with the baby," Applejack said.

"And a party!" Pinkie quickly said.

"And the Crystal Heart," Fluttershy added.

"And a party!" Pinkie said again.

"And a strange energy that comes from the Crystal Heart," Sora added.

"Aaaaaaand-" Pinkie stood up on the Crystal Map, only to yelp as she was yanked off of it by Aqua's aura.

"A party, we get it," the blue unicorn said in annoyance. "Stay off this table until I figure out how to get this thing to work."

Pinkie whined and slumped back to her seat. "Am I that predictable?"

"Yes, and no," Riku responded.

"The Crystalling's not that hard to understand," Spike said as he walked in the room, carrying a scroll with him as he sat down in his small throne. "Most things in the Crystal empire aren't, like how Sora and I are big heroes there, for example!" Unfurling the scroll, the baby dragon showed everyone what seemed to be a drawn illustration he made of him holding the Crystal Heart above him, while Sora in his Harmony Form could be seen in the background. The others showed no amusement as they knew he and Sora were quite popular in the empire, though Starlight raised a brow when she heard Spike had helped saved the newly returned kingdom in the north. Spike giggled in embarrassment, lowering the scroll under the table. "Plus, I had to help Twilight do a lot of research on Crystallings."

"Even after coming back from an exhausting time travel loop, she still wants to study," Riku said aloud. "Then again, hearing from Shining Armor that her niece or nephew would be born soon and this Crystalling was of great importance in the empire, she always has energy when it comes to learning new things."

Spike then pulled out a purple vase, designs on the sides depicting the events of the Crystalling with a pony couple holding their newborn foal, one of the parents searching for something in a couple of similar crystals, a mare bowing to the parents, a group of ponies celebrating as they witnessed the mother with the foal, and finally showing the Crystal Heart above the foal as the ponies watched. "Whenever a baby is born in the Crystal Empire, the parents bring it before the Crystal Heart. They get the purest shard of crystal they can find, then pick a crystaller to present the baby everypony who comes. Then they all share the light and joy they feel, feeding it into the crystal that joins with the Heart, and increases its power! And this is going to be a royal Crystalling, so the whole empire will show up! Something like this has never happened in a millennia!"

"What do you mean it increases the Crystal Heart's power?" Starlight asked.

"Since the Crystal Heart is filled with light, the barrier surrounding the empire protects it from darkness," Sora said. "So that means it needs a power charge to keep it standing, keeping the land safe from Heartless and the harsh weather up there."

"Wasn't Sombra still inside the Crystal Empire when the mysterious Keyblade wielder back then forced the power of darkness in his heart?" Ventus asked. "How was it possible for it to pass through the barrier as Sombra explained it in his journal?"

"The barrier was probably weak enough if a Crystalling didn't happen around that time," Kairi theorized. "That darkness was able to slip by, and since the barrier itself was what destroyed Sombra, he was able to live in the empire without it killing him back then...killing the former ruler a thousand years ago."

"Oh," Starlight uttered, enlightened by the Crystal Heart's importance in the Crystal Empire. "I mean, I did hear news about it returning, but...I guess I was so busy keeping my town of equality in check to pay much attention to other parts of Equestria." Everyone then looked at her, making the unicorn realize she probably should have focused on what had happened throughout the kingdom, which could have prevented her from trying to capture them, steal their cutie marks, and attempt to change the past after not knowing how important the sonic rainboom truly was. Aqua's glare at her made her flinch, her scowl a sign telling her she should have known better from the start, making her giggle nervously as she tried to look away from the irritated Keyblade Master. "...I'm gonna find Twilight now..."

Starlight backed away, and as soon as she reached the door, she turned tail and ran, remembering where the library was this time. Aqua let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her eyes as she looked down at the map, having barely any sleep while working on the Cutie Map.

"For being smart, she's not the brightest," Aqua grumbled. "It took her several alternate futures to realize how important the girls are, and in neither of them did she bother seeing how it would all turn out if she was successful."

"Ok, Aqua, relax," Terra said, gently rubbing his hooves against her shoulders. "She realizes now, and she's serving her sentence. You need to take a break from working on the map."

Aqua groaned as Terra's strong hooves massaged her sore neck. As much as she wanted to disagree and keep finding a way to bring the map back to life as it was important for both finding friendship problems and searching for Heartless in the world's layout, her tired body was beginning to give in to her lover's treatment.

"We need it, Terra," Aqua said, letting out a grunt that lead to a sigh as the stallion pressed out a very painful knot in her shoulders.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to work on it every single hour of the day," he said. "You're already getting stressed out enough...When we get that invitation to the Crystalling, maybe seeing Shining Armor and Cadence's baby will help distract you. What do you think, Aqua?" Not getting a response, Terra stopped massaging Aqua's shoulders. "Aqua?"

He leaned over to check on her, her head leaning back against his chest as she ended up falling asleep, succumbing to her exhaustion thanks to his touch. "Wow, she must be that tired if she zonked out over a massage," Rainbow commented.

"Terra's got the magic touch!" Pinkie said. "Give me a nappy massage next!"

"I don't think so," Terra said, wrapping his hooves around Aqua as she twisted around, using his chest as a pillow as she mumbled something in her sleep. "Aqua really needs some rest...Hopefully this small nap will do her some good."

Starlight managed to find the library on her own this time, finding memory more helpful than the map, finding Twilight still going over her friendship lessons for her. "Hey, Twilight, can I ask you something about the Crystal Empire?"

"Huh! Funny you should mention it," Twilight said. She held up three separate pages in front of Starlight as she approached her pupil. "Because I just narrowed down your first friendship lesson to three different options, and one of them is in the Crystal Empire!"

"Really?" Starlight asked curiously, a little excited by her first official lesson being there of all places, especially if the Crystalling happens at the same time.

"I found out that's where the first pony you ever cared about lives!"The unicorn's excitement quickly turned to fear, having no idea how Twilight found out where her first and only friend and crush happened to be staying.

"S-Sunburst?" she uttered to herself.

"Of course, that is just one idea. We could also go toGriffonstone..." Twilight's words began to fall from Starlight's ears as she began to dread seeing Sunburst again as part of her first friendship lesson.

Her ears drooped as scenarios played constantly in her head, all of them meeting with the colt now a full-grown stallion and ending in some kind of disaster. So many questions ran through her head, and the answers were those worst-case scenarios with her being hurt or unloved by her old friend: Would he accept her after she admitted all she had done? Will he turn her confession of her love for him down and call her a heartless monster? Would he hurt her, feeling just as mad as Aqua and Ventus are to her now when she explained what she did to those ponies in her old village of equality and changing the past? She clenched her eyes shut, tears beginning to run down her cheeks as her heart wrenched from the outcomes of losing Sunburst. She desperately wanted to see him again, but she didn't want to as well, just to avoid the rejection and scorn he might give her if he ever discovered the truth after they had split up.

"Starlight?" Starlight gasped, panting heavily as she was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at Twilight, who began to look concerned for her when she saw her shedding tears. "...What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Feeling her wet cheeks, Starlight wiped away her tears and wore a fake grin. "I-I'm fine. I just...got something in my eyes. But, those ideas sound great. Heheh..."

"Oh. Maybe I should ask Spike to dust the library again." Starlight couldn't believe how gullible Twilight was when she believed her, the whole room completely spotless and devoid of any dust. "But you were right, Starlight; it IS going to be hard to choose just one of these three for your first lesson."

"Y-Yeah..." Starlight decided to leave, wanting to head back to her room and cry as her meeting with Sunburst ending horribly came flooding back. Leaving the library, she blindly made her way through the halls, unaware she was being followed as she opened a door she thought was her room. Instead, she opened up a supply closet, sending all the cleaning instruments falling to the floor, making her groan in irritation. "Oh, come on! I'm never going to find my way around this place!"

"It's not hard to find your way around with the map Twilight created." Shrieking in fright, Starlight stumbled over the fallen supplies, quickly turning around to find Riku standing behind her. "Maybe if you paid attention to where you were going, you'd find the right door to enter."

"Can you all stop scaring me!?" Starlight exclaimed, scrambling back onto her hooves and levitated the supplies back in the closet, slamming the door with a harsh slam. "And why were you following me? To make sure I didn't blow up some cleaning supplies? I can't do much except throw them around with this stupid choker on!"

"You didn't get anything in your eyes," Riku said. "Twilight might not have noticed, but I saw the painful look on your face after she mentioned reuniting with your old friend in the Crystal Empire." Starlight's ears drooped, unable to find an excuse as she lowered her head. She could fool Twilight, but not her coltfriend. "You afraid of seeing him again?"

"...Maybe...I don't know," Starlight said. "I didn't think one of Twilight's first friendship lessons would be reuniting with Sunburst..."

"How is that a bad thing?" Riku asked.

Starlight sighed as she began to tell him about her relationship with Sunburst. "When we were foals, Sunburst knew everything there was to know about magic. He always knew just what to do, and he was always there to help me..." Memories of her friend's bright mind flashed before her eyes, more repressed ones about Sunburst to keep her heart from aching back then. Whenever they were together, she always struggled with something, even basic levitation. But Sunburst, always with a magic book with him, showed her the proper method of how the spell worked, and after figuring it out, she was able to cast spells perfectly until mastering it within seconds. Anything from lifting objects, cleaning a mess she made during snack time, all it took was Sunburst's guidance through knowledge, and it was a breeze for her to do after being shown. Then came the memories of him getting his cutie mark, brushing her aside to show everyone in her old home, and then leaving without so much as acknowledging her. Tears welled in her eyes again from the pain, which only hurt worse when she sees him again and eventually finds out what she did as a result of losing him. "I guess...it's not surprising Sunburst got his cutie mark in magic and went off to Celestia's school...But when he left..."

"And the rest is history." The unicorn nodded, rubbing her eyes to wipe away her tears before they fell again.

"I don't want him to know what I did to all of you, everypony in my old village, or every world out there with my stupid revenge scheme," Starlight said. "He would hate me..."

"And how do you know he will if he hears you out?" Riku asked. Starlight opened her mouth, but she didn't have an answer. She really didn't know how he'd react, but it would only be worse if she also expressed her feelings to Sunburst, fearing rejection along with ridicule after telling her past to him. Getting no response as the mare lowered her head, Riku placed his hoof on her shoulder. "Starlight, if Sunburst really is your best friend, then I have a feeling he won't hate you if you told him why you were so hurt in the first place."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I was the same way with Sora," Riku said. "Terra told me he told you his little history of feeling hurt by Aqua, Ven, and their old master, right?" Starlight nodded, her ears perking up a little as she wanted to know how similar he and Terra were with their feelings of "betrayal" by their best friend. "Well, it started back when our home was swallowed by darkness. Sora, Kairi, and I got split up, and I was trapped in a world called Radiant Garden, formally known as Hollow Bastion a while back. I was lost, I couldn't find them anywhere, and I began to panic...I was found by Maleficent, and like the lost little boy I became in that moment, I trusted her when I truly shouldn't have."

"Y-You actually worked with her?" Starlight asked in shock, the stallion sadly nodding his head in response. "...But why? Why would you want to work with...that witch?"

"Like I said before; I was lost," he said. "And she promised she would help me find Kairi. I did find Sora, but he was hanging out with two others who had helped him in his long quests: Donald and Goofy. When I saw him interact with them, I felt jealous. Maleficent spouted lies about him, saying he gave up on me and Kairi and made them his new friends...I believed that witch over my best friend, whom I had known ever since we were kids. But because of my envy, and believing Maleficent, I went down a dark path, and my envy soon turned to anger toward Sora." Riku sighed, brushing his hoof against his mane as he thought back to how stupid he was. "Even after all the times I've taunted him, yelled at him, and even tried to kill him, he never gave up on me and tried to pull me back from the darkness I was following.

"I realized how wrong I was when I embraced the darkness, no thanks to Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, promising me more power if I allowed him in my heart...Even with that, Sora knew deep down I was still in there, and without him, I would have stayed as that stallion you saw in the Nightmare Moon timeline Sora and Twilight went through." Starlight remembered the form the alternate Riku had taken in that timeline, looking far more menacing than he does now. She still felt a twinge of guilt for being reminded of the awful timelines she didn't see, and a few nightmares involving Ponyville trapped in the Realm of Darkness when the world was destroyed by the Heartless. "In the end, Sora's still my friend, even if I didn't deserve to after all I've done, but despite all that, he forgave me as if nothing even happened...Heh. I'll never understand him sometimes..."

Even though Riku grinned, Starlight still felt miserable. After hearing both stories from Terra and Riku, she still couldn't see how all three of them had similar pasts. The two stallions had felt betrayed when they followed the wrong road, guided by Xehanort and Maleficent, both of them manipulating the Keyblade wielders into thinking they were doing the right thing, only for their naivety in how their friends truly expressed themselves blinded by the superiors they foolishly trusted. Starlight, on the other hoof, had no one to tell her what was the right or wrong thing, her actions toward the ponies she hurt her own under no influence of manipulation or darkness. The only similarity between them was being hurt by their friends, even though they never meant it, which only made her guilt worse when Sunburst leaving wasn't his fault to begin with as his family decided to up and move to Canterlot the next day after he got his cutie mark.

"Even if I could tell him, which I still don't want to, Sunburst is probably some big, important wizard," Starlight reasoned, then looked around at the hallway the duo were in. "I can't even find my way around this castle."

"You're giving your friend more credit for his own magic when you've been able to peel cutie marks off ponies, stealing what makes them unique, you managed to jump back several years in the past after perfecting a time travel spell, and you managed to hold your own against Sora in his most powerful form...even though you used the power of darkness by mistake, but that's still pretty impressive." Riku's list of Starlight's "accomplishments" only made the unicorn uneasy, being reminded of what she did to get her in trouble in the first place. "I think he'd be more interested in what spells you could do than the consequences using them."

"Gee, thanks," Starlight grumbled.

"I'm trying to help you look at the bright side." Starlight groaned as Riku's idea of making her look on the bright side was fruitless with being placed under vigilant watch while trapped in the castle like a prisoner. "If you don't like the idea right now, why don't you just tell Twilight?"

"I know, but I don't want her to think I'm not ready to learn," Starlight reasoned. "Or that I'm not grateful for everything she's doing...even saving me from being banished to the sun, or having my horn cut off like Aqua suggested." She shuddered, recalling feeling the throne room beginning to get colder the more angrier the blue unicorn had gotten that day. "She really, really doesn't like me."

"She's...been through a lot since she found her way out of the Realm of Darkness," Riku said. "...Actually, speaking of anger, why does Ven look at you coldly? Did you say something to offend him?"

Starlight chuckled, sweating nervously as she stammered, but luck was on her side as something caught Riku's attention as he winced with his ears pressing down against his head."RIKU! COME OVER HERE, QUICK!"

"AHHH!" Riku yelped, pressing a hoof to his ear to answer his excitedly squealing girlfriend. "Twilight, for goodness sake, I can read you loud and clear if you talk normally. And where's 'here' you're talking about?"

"The balcony! HURRY!"He winced again as Twilight shouted, unfortunately unable to tune her communicator out after the time traveling loop she and Sora were trapped in a week ago.

"Well, let's see what Twilight's so happy about." Riku lead Starlight over to where Twilight was, the lavender alicorn leaning against the railing as she looked out to the north of her castle. A beaming grin rose on her face as she saw a large snowflake float toward her, Riku and Starlight finding Twilight as she held out her wing to catch it. "Is that a snowflake? In the middle of spring?"

Twilight caught the snowflake, opening up as it was made of paper, not frozen water, revealing the invitation to the Crystalling. "It's the Crystalling invitation!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly. "Shining Armor's a father! I'm an aunt! And Riku's an uncle!"

Taken aback by the claim, Riku snorted and laughed at Twilight's notion. "Ok, Twilight, don't get too far ahead. Technically, I'm not exactly going to be an uncle since we aren't married, and your niece or nephew won't be my niece or nephew."

"I don't care! You're an uncle, marriage or no marriage! Your princess orders it to be so!" The stallion sighed, shaking his head with a grin on his muzzle before being tackled into a hug by the squealing alicorn. She let go of Riku and faced Starlight. "Well, I guess that settles the issue! Since we're going to the Crystal Empire, your first friendship lesson is going to be reuniting with Sunburst!"

Starlight grimaced, swallowing the lump in her throat as Twilight ran past her and Riku to tell the others the good news. "Heheh...Great..."

After Twilight told the rest of her friends the invitation had arrived, everyone quickly gathered at the train station and boarded the next train to the Crystal Empire. On the trip over, the girls had brought gifts for Shining Armor and Cadence's baby that they made, and squabbled over whose was better: Applejack a wooden cradle made from her orchard's trees, the ones that couldn't grow fruit anymore at least, Rainbow a cloud mobile, amazing Pinkie as she tried to touch one of the hanging clouds with lightning bolts and made one of them drop off the thin wire it was on, and Rarity a hoof-knitted blanket to keep the baby warm. Though everyone else was excited to see the newborn princess of the Crystal Empire, Starlight dreaded the trip as she stared out the window. Twilight made the decision for her first lesson, and she wished it was the last one at this point.

"Come on, girls," Twilight intervened at the playful competition they were having over their gifts. "I'm sure Shining Armor and Cadence will love all of our gifts. But I think they're more happy that we'll be attending the baby's Crystalling."

"They might ask us all to babysit if they're too busy running the empire," Sora said. "Pound and Pumpkin were a handful even with Pinkie and I working together, but I can easily take care of one."

"Ooooh! I can't wait to see all that light and love make the Crystal Heart even more sparkly and shiny!" Pinkie said with her usual bubbly excitement.

"Actually, Pinkie, the Crystal Heart is an ancient and powerful relic," Twilight corrected. "Without its magic, the Crystal Empire would be lost to the Frozen North."

Finding a perfect excuse to try to sneak her way out of her first friendship lesson, Starlight acted impressed by the information, although she already was interested upon hearing about it. "Wow, this Crystalling sounds pretty important. I'd understand if you wanted to...you know...wait to do a different friendship lesson when we get back."

"Are you kidding? This trip is perfect!" And there went Starlight's hopes as she frowned. "Not only do I get to see the baby AND take part in the ceremony that helps maintain the magic of the Crystal Empire, but I'm starting my new pupil off with the most amazing friendship lesson ever! I can't wait!"

"Right...me neither..." Starlight sighed miserably, Twilight still dead set on having her reunite with Sunburst. She looked up at Riku, who was watching her, slightly tilting his head over to Twilight, signalling her to at least tell her how she felt about the lesson. As much as she didn't want to disappoint her teacher, she felt she wasn't ready to see Sunburst again. "Uhh, Twilight, I'm actually a bit worried about meeting Sunburst."

"Oh, trust me. I know what it's like to see old friends. But I'll be right there to help things along," the alicorn promised. Riku let out an irritated sigh as Twilight misunderstood Starlight's worries, his head slumped over. "I've even broken the whole lesson down into a few easy steps to ensure this reunion goes off without a hitch!" Pulling out a scroll, she unfurled it, which happened to be a lot longer than she swore it was supposed to be. It rolled all the way down the other end of the train car, the others watching it roll past them curiously while Riku facehooved, making Starlight more nervous than usual with the "few easy steps" Twilight made. "You ok, Riku?"

"I know you're smart, Twilight, but you do know the meaning of 'a few easy steps', right?" the stallion questioned, lifting up the overly long list in front of her. "Did you also add a list of your groceries, math equations you were randomly solving, and several letters to Celestia along with those steps?"

"Oh don't be silly," Twilight said, rolling the scroll back up and gently smacking Riku's muzzle with it. "They're a few steps, along with lists of all possible outcomes, where certain steps may or may not be glanced over to further establish a reunited friendship between two ponies who haven't seen each other since they were foals!" Riku gave Twilight a blank stare, and also made Starlight panic even more that there were going to be outcomes she put a lot of thought into for any point in the steps should those scenarios go awry. "...What?"

Gently pressing his hoof on her head, Riku leaned Twilight's head closer, moving his lips up to her ear."Um, hello, Twilight's brain. I was wondering where exactly you keep giving the alicorn whose head you're residing in these strange plans? Not only does it make her more of a dork than ever, but I think you need to look up the definition for 'few' and replace her earlier statement to 'really, really long'."

Twilight's ear twitched as he whispered to her, her face scrunching as she struggled between giggling at his goofy act and being mad at him for it. "You're a jerk, Riku!" she said, trying to push him away from her. He smirked and whispered something else in her ear, making the alicorn blush heavily as she slapped her hooves against his chest. "Stop it! Somepony's gonna hear you say that!"

Riku chuckled deviously as he stopped, keeping the mare in his hooves as she squirmed, planting kisses on her neck despite her complaints. He stopped his assault and grinned cockily at Twilight, earning a growl from her as she lightly smacked his muzzle with her hoof. After leering at him, her gaze softened as she brought her lips to his in a chaste kiss, letting his teasing slide as she nuzzled him, catching up on what felt like years after her exhausting travels through time.

Starlight couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched the couple beside her. She tried looking away, only to see Sora and Kairi together in their seat, the pegasus teasing the pink unicorn with his wings, lightly tickling her sides until she used her magic to tease the sensitive parts of his wings, making them flare out and the stallion melt in his seat. Starlight remembered something Twilight told her when she lost herself in her rage after their final time back in the past, how Sora had sacrificed his heart to save Kairi out of his undying love for her. Just by watching them, she could tell that they were meant for each other, almost as if they had been together ever since they were kids. She envied them, too, forcing herself to look out the window with another depressed sigh and watch the scenery pass by. Her hoof subconsciously touched the enchanted choker, knowing she was never going to know what love would feel like, even if she tried to make amends with Sunburst.

The ride couldn't have been agonizing enough for the unicorn, until, at last, the train stopped at the station in the magic barrier of the Crystal Empire. The group disembarked, the mares who brought gifts gathering them as they followed Twilight, who was rechecking the list for herself in helping Starlight, see her niece/nephew, and watch the Crystalling while taking notes on the event.

"Step one, head to Sunburst's house and get you two started on the right hoof. Step two, get to the castle with enough time to visit the ba-" Twilight grunted and bumped into someone, not paying attention to where she was going. She ended up bumping into her brother, Shining Armor, although the stallion had seen better days with his hair a frazzled mess and bags weighing heavily on his eyes in exhaustion. "Shining Armor!"

"Twilight!" Shining exclaimed tiredly, hugging his sister almost desperately as she hugged him back.

"I didn't know you were meeting us here," Twilight said.

"Of course I am!" Shining said. "It's me, right here. Here I am. Why wouldn't I come to meet my sister? Though we have met before, heheheheh."

The others noticed how delirious the prince of the Crystal empire was, having a good idea why with his newborn foal had arrived. "Sheesh, Shining Armor, you're a wreck," Sora commented. "You doing ok?"

"Never better!" Shining exclaimed. "Being a father's amazing, and wonderful, and amazing, and confusing, and amazing, but surprising too, you know? I mean, not that you'd all know. You wouldn't know, I know...You know???"

Everyone was silent, neither pony or baby dragon sure how to answer the unicorn stallion's delirious rambling, that is until Ventus rose a hoof and spoke. "Uhh, is the right answer yes?"

After collecting his tired thoughts, Shining Armor shook his head, snapping back to reality. "Sorry. I haven't really slept since Cadence had the baby...Come to think of it, she hasn't either. It sure would be great to get a break."

"Oh, of course!" Twilight exclaimed, only now remembering how difficult it was raising a baby when she took care of Spike while growing up. Even though she was only a filly, Celestia took care of Spike more than she did, and he was a baby dragon, it may have been different, but it was a lot harder raising a baby with scales that could breathe fire than a baby pony. "I don't know what I was thinking! You two probably need all kinds of help." She then turned to Starlight, the unicorn sensing an opportunity for her lesson to be put on hold thanks to the baby. "I'm sorry, Starlight, but I guess combining your first lesson with this visit wasn't such a good idea."

Internally, Starlight was cheering to the heavens, thanking the almighty beings that she didn't have to see Sunburst right now, but she kept her act of feeling disappointed on the outside. "Oh, don't be ridiculous! You're an aunt now! That's WAY more important than some friendship lesson."

"I just wish there was a way to do both..." Spike began to think as Twilight seemed disappointed in herself, walking up to her and taking the list for Starlight's reunion with Sunburst.

"I think there is," he said. "You've already done the work for Starlight's lesson with this list. All we have to do is follow it, and she's sure to succeed!"

"Spike, that's a great idea!" Twilight exclaimed, hugging her number one assistant, happy to rely on him for a backup plan.

"Yeah," Starlight nervously agreed, letting out a small laugh before leering at Spike while gritting her teeth. "Genius..."

"Then it's settled! We'll head off to the castle while you two head to Sunburst's!" Spike gave Twilight a salute while Starlight giggled nervously, giving up on hoping for miracles at this point. Riku could see the light heliotrope unicorn was stressing out again, her first friendship lesson constantly switching between being canceled and getting back on track clearly making her panic. Spike wasn't going to make things easy for her either, actually considering using the long list to be Starlight's guide. "Ok, big brother, let's go see my niece or nephew!"

Her ears perked up, hearing snoring beside her. Shining Armor had passed out, falling asleep while standing as he mumbled something about the baby.

"And he's out cold," Terra said. Figuring the stallion needed some rest, Terra approached Shining Armor and hefted him on his back. "Let's go. I'm curious to see what their kid looks like."

"Me too!" Pinkie said with a squee.

As the others began making their way to the palace, Riku stayed behind, making sure to grab Twilight's attention. "Actually, I'm going to help assist Starlight with her friendship lesson with Spike."

"What!?" Twilight exclaimed. "But the baby! He or she needs to see his or her future uncle!"

"He's technically not an uncle since he's not married to you," Aqua said, surprising the two Keyblade wielders, unicorn, and baby dragon. "At least not yet. But someone needs to keep an eye on her, and not just Spike." She glanced at Starlight, who winced and averted her gaze before looking back at her Keyblade apprentice. "I'm not chancing anything with her. If she's forced to come with us when we're all outside of Ponyville, one of us has to stay close to her to make sure she doesn't run off. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, as they say."

"But she's not our enemy anymore, Aqua," Twilight tried to reason, but the unicorn huffed and walked off, following the others toward the castle. Twilight sighed, wishing Aqua didn't act so coldly around Starlight, even if she had every right not to trust her. Looking back at her pupil of friendship, she saw the scared look on her face, more disheartened as she kept pawing at her choker. "Starlight, I'm really sorry. I wish I could take that off of you, but Aqua placed a really powerful seal on it, and it'll only unlock with not just her magic, but her Keyblade as well."

"It wouldn't even matter," Starlight uttered. "She'll still hate me, even if I do redeem myself."

"S-She doesn't hate you!" Twilight reassured. "Aqua's just...gone through a lot...and finds it hard to trust somepony...when they hurt...her...friends..." Realizing her reason wasn't helping, Twilight groaned, trying to think of something to help Aqua change her mind. "Maybe she needs to see you are changing, and reconsider her idea for punishing you and keeping you under close surveillance. You're not like Xehanort, or Maleficent. You just made the wrong decisions while you were upset back then."

"Still doesn't excuse the fact I stole ponies' cutie marks, brainwashed them into being equals, and tried to change the past to get revenge on you guys for ruining what I thought made me happy," Starlight said, making Twilight's reassurances null and void.

"Look, Twilight, just head up to the castle and see the baby," Riku said. "Give Aqua some space from Starlight. We know she's always on edge after living in the Realm of Darkness, and after losing everything and just now getting back Terra and Ven, she's always stressing on finding Xehanort and killing him while also concerned with the worlds' safety from the Heartless."

Twilight hesitated with her response, but she reluctantly sighed, knowing Riku was right. "...Alright. I'll leave her be...But if you're going to stay with Starlight, don't help her figure out what to do."

"If I get frustrated, can I give her a hint?" Riku asked, but Twilight shook her head no. "Fine. My lips are sealed."

"Good." Twilight gave Riku a small kiss, making sure that promise was sealed before she ran off to catch up with the others. "Don't take too long! I want all of us to see the baby before the Crystalling!"

"Got it!" Riku called back.As soon as she was out of sight, the stallion sighed and rubbed his neck. "Alright. Let's figure out where Sunburst lives."

Starlight gulped, following Riku and Spike as they knew their way around the Crystal Empire more than she does. At least the sights were enough to distract her, viewing all the roads and structures made entirely out of crystals. It didn't help much as their destination was set on Sunburst's home, Spike looking over the scroll to find out where Twilight wrote the stallion's address.

"I know you're nervous about this reunion, but I'm sure Twilight's got it covered," Spike reassured.

"Everything except how I'd rather do absolutely anything else," Starlight grumbled.

"Oh, I bet she's taken that into account, too," Spike said. "It's all part of the lesson. Trust the lesson."

"Yeah, no," Riku interjected, swiping the long list dragging behind the young dragon. "Whatever confusing educational tree Twilight made on this thing, it's only going to confuse Starlight and make her freak out even more."

Starlight was somewhat grateful for Riku joining them, at least making her lesson easier to handle than the overly long list Twilight made. As Riku looked for the address, they began to pass by the two statues of Sora and Spike the native ponies in the kingdom made. Despite how big they were, they depicted the dragon and pegasus perfectly, even matching the designs of his Keyblades. It reminded her of encountering Sora in his Harmony Form when she unleashed the power of darkness to try to kill him and Twilight, the only thing missing were the extra black and white highlights on the statue. Suddenly, she got an idea to help her procrastinate her lesson for a bit, smirking to make sure Riku and Spike didn't notice her sneaky grin.

"Hey, is that Spike and Sora?" Starlight asked, pointing at the statues.

"Yeah, that's us," Spike said, irritating the mare as she expected the young drake to give her some exposition, and she was also curious despite this being a bigger distraction from her lesson. "So, what was the address again?"

"But why are there statues of you two in the Crystal Empire?" Starlight asked.

"Because Spike the Brave and Glorious and the Warrior of Light saved us all from King Sombra!" one of the crystal pony mares said, overhearing Starlight.

"And then again at the Equestria Games!" another said, starting to gather any nearby crystal ponies' attention when they saw the heroic baby dragon in their presence.

"Really?" Starlight asked sarcastically, Riku's ears twitching as he picked up on the sarcasm as a stallion of the empire approached Spike.

"Really!" he said before shaking the dragon's claw. "Big fan."

"Is the Warrior of Light here!?" one of the mares asked, soon spouting all of Sora's fanmares as they all questioned where he was if Spike the Brave and Glorious was around.

"I want him to sign my Warrior of Light plushie!" another squealed, holding a doll of Sora with his Keyblade in his mouth out in her hoof.

"...Wow," Starlight uttered, practically speechless as there was merchandise of Sora along with mares wanting to hound him like a famous celebrity. "When were you two going to tell me about this?"

"Eh, it's not really a big deal," Spike humbly said.

"It most certainly is!" the crystal ponies all said.

"Starlight, what are you-?" Riku yelped as his question was ignored, Starlight dragging some nearby lounge chairs toward them, sweeping the pegasus off his hooves and into the chair while she laid down on hers, snatching a box of popcorn from a nearby vendor after paying a few bits.

"That's it! We're not going anywhere until I get the whole story!" Starlight demanded, making the crystal ponies cheer as Spike gladly began retelling the heroic efforts of him and Sora liberating the Crystal Empire from the evil Heartless Sombra.

Riku growled, seeing right through the unicorn's ruse, her procrastinating only going to make their meeting with Sunburst far more stressful the longer they waited.

"You, uhh...didn't have to carry me all the way to the castle, Terra," Shining said, feeling embarrassed that everyone in the empire saw their prince being carried on another stallion's back as they followed the unicorn stallion through the palace halls.

"You were dead asleep, and you needed the rest," Terra said. "Like a certain mare who needs to learn to sleep when she stays up all night trying to fix a certain map."

Aqua scoffed and turned her head. "I've gone at least a year without sleep in the Realm of Darkness...mostly because there was no sense of time down there and days never seemed to end."

"Exactly my point, Aqua." The mare rolled her eyes, though she did feel a bit more rested after passing out earlier in Ponyville, even getting a bit more sleep on the train ride over.

After a bit of trekking, Shining finally stopped in front of a door with a butterfly symbol over the door frame, where the nursery for his foal was. "Before we go in, I should probably tell you. Seeing the baby might be a bit of a shock."

"Pth! Come on, big brother. I've met babies before. I expect meeting this one won't be any different." Shining cringed a little, but seeing how determined they were to see the baby,his magic lit up the doors to allow them inside.

The nursery was colored in many shades of blues and purples, the walls designed to look like a starry sky in a small grove of trees. Inside the room was Cadence, just as exhausted and frazzled as her husband, along with Celestia and Luna having come around to see the newborn royal of the Crystal Empire. As the alicorns nodded to them as they filed in, they saw the rest of the room's calming wall designs, a cabinet for baby clothes nearby, a changing table for diaper changes, where Sora was glad the couple were unicorns so they didn't have to physically touch a dirty diaper unlike the Cakes with their twins, a small chest with some baby toys, and a crystal crib where the baby was currently sleeping.

Wrapped in an aquamarine blanket was Shining Armor and Cadence's baby, a filly with light magenta fur and her curly mane purple with aquamarine blue highlights. A horn stuck out of her forehead through her curly hair, not really surprising the group as the baby seemed to be a normal unicorn. Everyone gathered around the crib to get a closer look, their hearts melting as they watched the filly sleep.

"Awwwww," they all cooed, their voices waking the newborn as her light blue eyes squinted open to see the new ponies.

"Oh, my gosh," Twilight uttered, her niece looking up at her and smiled.

"She's-" Sora began, only for the group to gasp and back away as her blanket unfurled itself, releasing a pair of large magenta wings as they stretched out in the baby's excitement, her wingspan almost twice as long as she is. The little filly cooed, making blubbering noises as if she was saying "Hi", but the fact that she had a horn AND wings threw everyone off, the shocking surprise Shining had mentioned earlier now apparent to his slight bit of insanity back at the station aside from tiredness. "...Wow...Impressive wingspan..."

"Well, I guess I could be wrong about expecting this to be different," Twilight said as she looked at her alicorn niece in shock.


	131. The Crystalling Part 2

The infant alicorn gurgled, occasionally moving her big wings around as she began sucking on her hoof. Despite the cute baby laying in the crib, everyone stared at the baby alicorn out of complete shock.

"The baby's an alicorn!?" Twilight exclaimed after finding her voice.

"Sure looks that way," Cadence said in exhaustion.

"But this doesn't make any sense!" Kairi said. "I thought that alicorn wings were supposed to be earned after accomplishing something big like what Twilight did!"

"Yeah," Applejack agreed. "How could she be born with them?"

"The birth of an alicorn is something Equestria has never seen!" Celestia said.

"HUH!?!?!?!?!?" everyone exclaimed as they stared at the princess, ignoring the giggling baby laughing at their shocked expressions.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Sora said, waving his hooves around. "Hang on a second! What do you mean the birth of an alicorn has NEVER happened until NOW!? You two have been alicorns for over a millennia!" Celestia and Luna were both silent, their lack of response slowly giving them the answer as they stared at the two celestial princesses before them. "...You became alicorns back then..." Sora slowly looked at Twilight, who was just as shocked and baffled by this discovery. "...Twilight, you've been living a lie."

"It is true," Luna said. "Celestia and I became alicorns back when the three pony tribes had united as one, the newly developed kingdom requiring rulers where they were unified just like the tribes. Our mentor, Star Swirl, had prophesied two young fillies who had the potential to rule over their ponies, and that was us. Through much training and studies, he deemed us ready and granted us the forms we have today, where Tia was once a unicorn, and I a pegasus back then." Looking down at the alicorn princess cooing, reaching a hoof out to touch Cadence's, she looked back up at the others, sharing their confusion by this impossible birth. "A newborn alicorn is beyond our understanding from what we've known about our powers since our ascension."

"Oh...That's reassuring," Ventus sarcastically said. It soon dawned on him, and the rest of them, when they looked at Cadence and Twilight after what Luna had explained of their ascension, something they had left out of history ever since Equestria's founding. "Wait...If you two had lived for this long...does that mean Cadence and Twilight are also going to live forever?"

"...Possibly, but we are unsure," Celestia answered. "The two of us never expected to live as long as we have...Only time will tell when their expected fate comes."

Thankfully, the baby distracted them from their thoughts of alicorns and their seemingly immortal lifespans, babbling and demanding attention from everyone. "Well, now there's a fifth alicorn princess, but we're going to have to really keep her a secret from others who want to use her power."

"And she's gonna have super unicorn AND super pegasus powers!" Pinkie added. "Those wings look like they could lift her up to the moon with one flap, and there's gonna be a lot of crazy baby magic, too!"

"Well, I know about super-strong flying," Rainbow boasted.

"And I can help keep tabs on her magic," Twilight said.

Sora walked over to the crib and leaned down, the baby filly reaching her hooves out to ask for some cuddles. "She's cute as a button though, even if she is an alicorn," he said. "Riku's missing out if he's going to stick with Starlight." He then brought his wing over the filly and began tickling her. "Coochie coochie coo! Who's a cute little baby? You are!" His feathers began tickling her nose, making her scrunch her face and breathe in, ready to sneeze. She let it out, but as she sneezed, a powerful blast of yellow magic shot out from her horn, surprising everyone as her accidental beam shot through the ceiling, along with several floors above until it shot through the roof of the castle. They looked down at the baby, Sora's jaw hanging from his mouth as he slowly pulled his wing away, holding his terrified expression as he walked over to Kairi, wrapping her hooves around her and began shuddering in fear. "Kairi, hold me..."

Unaware of her incredible magical strength, the alicorn filly sniffled and rubbed her nose, letting out a yawn and closed her eyes, taking a little nap from releasing that big sneeze. "It appears her magic is more powerful than that of a newborn unicorn," Celestia said, stating the obvious as everyone gave her a blank stare.

"Really?" Terra asked sarcastically. "I don't think we noticed the holes the baby made in the ceiling above her."

Luna looked out the window, spotting the crowd of crystal ponies beginning to gather around the castle for the Crystalling. "Looks like everypony's gathering already."

Pinkie blew up a balloon beside the lunar princess, somehow rising up along with it as she held onto the string. "This Crystalling is going to be some party!" she said before the balloon popped, plopping her back to the ground.

"Do you think we should call it off?" Cadence asked in concern.

"...Well, we have faced a lot worse than baby magic," Aqua said, looking up at the blasted holes the infant made. "Powerful baby magic, nonetheless, but if the Crystalling's important to the empire, we can't just cancel for the kingdom's sake."

"And besides, I surely can't imagine cancelling such a beautiful and important ceremony over something so potentially adorable!" Rarity said, the other mares agreeing with her, though Sora leered at her in disagreement after almost getting his head blown off by the adorable baby.

"In light of the little one's abilities, the Crystalling might be more important than ever," Celestia said, knowing it has been so long since the last known Crystalling in the Crystal Empire, the barrier the Crystal Heart created needing to be strengthened soon. "Perhaps you should address your subjects to remind them of that, Cadence."

The pink alicorn nodded in agreement. Before leaving she leaned down and gave her baby a kiss on the cheek, stirring the filly from her power nap as she tried to reach her tiny hooves out to her. As the princesses left, leaving the guests, baby alicorn, and a passed out Shining Armor sleeping against the crib with loud snoring, Twilight approached her exhausted brother and shook him awake.

"Shining, do you need anything else for the ceremony?" she asked, the stallion looked at her tiredly before opening them wide from the reminder.

"Ah! Oh no!" Shining exclaimed, beginning to pace back and forth as he panicked. "I still have to interview the honor guards, choose the purity crystal, and pick a crystaller!"

The panicked stallion plopped his behind down to the ground, whimpering pitifully as he began feeling helplessness. "So, does panicking over important things run in your family, Twilight?" Ventus asked.

Ignoring the teen, Twilight calmly approached her brother. "Take it easy, Shining. Pinkie, Kairi, and Sora can stay here with me and keep an eye on the baby."

While Pinkie ducked her head down in the crib, lifting her head up to find the filly latched onto the mare's face with a playful giggle, Sora balked, having somehow gotten under Kairi while still clinging to her. "Wait, what!? Sora who!? Huh!?"

"Oh, cut it out, Sora," Kairi said, pulling the scared pegasus out from under her legs and stood him upright. "You're great with kids. And you've dealt with Pumpkin's magic surges, right?"

"Kairi, I don't think you noticed how wide of a beam that was that came from that little filly's horn!" Sora reminded, even waving his hooves at the new sunroof for the upper floors to emphasize the problem. "She could have blasted my head off my shoulders! This is baby unicorn magic multiplied by one hundred!"

"I'm sure the four of us can handle her," Kairi assured, peeling the baby off Pinkie's face with her magic and levitating her in front of him. "How can you not say no to watching this little cutie?"

The filly giggled as she floated in front of Sora, the stallion letting out a groan as her big eyes, pudgy cheeks, and flailing hooves reaching out for a hug began to win over the horrifying experience earlier. "...Oh, fine. You're lucky you're really cute...Uhh, Shining Armor, did you and Cadence give your daughter a name?" Looking over at Shining Armor, the stallion had fallen asleep again. Sora facehooved, making the baby laugh as he hurt himself while letting out a groan in exasperation. "Did he somehow get hit with a case narcolepsy if he's this tired?"

"Well, we'll try to help him out," Applejack said. "Providin' he can stay awake long enough to tell us how."

Riku sat in his seat, staring blankly in front of him as Spike ended up telling the ponies around them how they defeated Sombra. It didn't help that more of the crystal ponies came flocking to Spike the Brave and Glorious as he recounted his feats. Looking at Starlight, who actually was interested in knowing what happened, she was lounging and munching on her popcorn, hanging on every word. He knew she was stalling, and despite how humble Spike was being about letting the fame get to him, it slowly dwindled as his pride swelled as the ponies gave him their attention.

"...and that's how we found the Crystal Heart, defeated King Sombra, and saved the Crystal Empire." Spike's tale concluded with a round of applause and cheering from his audience.

"Whoopee," Riku muttered sarcastically.

"Tell us about the Equestria Games next!" a filly asked, Riku finally having enough as they wasted too much time already.

"Ok, story time is over!" he announced. "We have places to be! Starlight's got an important lesson to learn by Princess Twilight Sparkle, so all of you go about your errands or head to the castle to get ready for the Crystalling!"

The crystal ponies groaned in disappointment as they dispersed, even Starlight as she not only wanted to prolong her friendship lesson, but she really did want to know what happened during the Equestria Games. "Come on, Riku! I want to hear about the Games too!"

"The games got interrupted by gray, rubbery creatures called Nobodies, which are the shells of those who lost their hearts by the Heartless, one of the archers accidentally shot an ice arrow into a cloud that turned it into a giant, spiked meteor threatening to fall on everyone, and Spike was the one who get rid of the countless army of them by using his fire breath, infused with the light of the Crystal Heart while he's in the kingdom to make it turn white, melting the frozen cloud and sending shards of the glowing ice into the Nobodies and saved the day after embarrassing himself when he failed to light the torch to begin the Games," Riku summarized in one breath. Starlight grumbled as she got the short version. "Quit pouting like a three-year-old and get up. While Spike was busy with the story you roped him into, I found out where Twilight wrote your friend's address...At the bottom of the list."

"Fine," the unicorn grunted, getting up from her lounge chair and throwing her half-eaten popcorn in the nearest trash can.

"We know you're nervous, but in Step 3, it said...uhhh..." Spike looked at the scroll, finding the step he was mentioning. "'Deal with your fears by facing them, not putting them off.'"

"I could have said that without looking at this confusing mess," Riku said. "And I know you were putting this off on purpose because you're afraid."

"Ok, ok, fine! Let's just get this over with!" Starlight exclaimed. "Just...take me to where his address is..."

After the time wasting story Spike retold for the crystal ponies and Starlight, the trio continued making their way down the roads to search for Sunburst's house. Once they found the right street, it didn't take long to find his house, which was different compared to the ones around it. A green building with an orange roof in the shape of a wizard's hat made out of crystals, it was obvious to spot since Sunburst was a wizard after graduating from Celestia's prestigious school. Starlight gulped nervously as they approached the door, her limbs locking in place as she stopped before the small flight of steps. Taking a deep breath, she willed her legs to approach the door and lifted a hoof to knock on it.

"Wait!" Spike quickly said, startling Starlight as she turned to glare at the baby dragon.

"Now what!?" she exclaimed.

"Knocking on the door isn't the next thing on the list!" the baby dragon said.

"Oh, will you give me that!" Riku said, snatching the list away again. "Look, this thing is just a complicated guideline. Twilight may be the Princess of Friendship, but if you're going to learn about making friends, you're not going to learn everything about it in a book or through lectures. Just be yourself, and if you're on the verge of losing it, you've got the two of us as backup."

"But before they can see each other, she has to highlight the importance of the meeting," Spike argued, taking back the list and pointing at the first step. "Skip anything, and the whole lesson will go south!"

"We can skip that since we know the importance of their meeting: reuniting after many years split apart," Riku argued back. "Besides, every single step leads to backtracking or going forward for each different scenario Twilight seemed to have managed to imagine in her big brain. So, highlighting the meeting is checked off."

Spike huffed and crossed his arms, the list taken back yet again. Starlight rolled her eyes at the boys' argument, turning back to Sunburst's front door. Her nerves began to get to her again, but wanting to see him again won over her fears as she tentatively reached a hoof out to the door, giving it a few knocks. She waited a few seconds, shrugging her shoulders and turned away as there was no answer, only to curse to herself as she heard the door open and turned back around.

"Uhh...Sunburst?" she called out nervously.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" the stallion inside asked.

"It's...it's me, Starlight," she said. "We used to be friends?"

Starlight began fearing Sunburst didn't recognize her anymore. He began to think for a moment before, to her relief, he grinned and stepped out as he remembered her. He was just like she remembered with his orange coat, white fetlocks and a white stripe of fur on his muzzle, and his vermilion mane. His hair was a mess, barely keeping it tidy from all the studies he's done, and he also grew a goatee, which was just as unkempt. Sunburst also wore a pair of glasses on his muzzle and a star-patterned blue and aquamarine cloak.

"Starlight! Of course!" he said, sounding just as nervous as Starlight, surprised to see his old friend again. "My goodness, it-it's been a long time! What, uh, what have you been up to?"

"Me? Oh, you know! Some of this, some of that...different...stuff," she said. "Right now, I'm kinda Twilight Sparkle's new pupil."

"The Princess of Friendship?" Sunburst gasped in awe, looking behind Starlight and noticed Spike and Riku, the princess's number one assistant and her royal guard and coltfriend.

"Yeah," Starlight said with a nervous laugh. "It's...actually why I'm kinda here. Although, I can understand if you're very busy."

"What do you mean?" Sunburst asked.

"Well, I figured after magic school, you'd go on to do important wizard work," Starlight said, guessing his successes in school lead him to being a powerful unicorn.

"Oh. No," Sunburst said, only to backpedal as he began stammering. "Y-Yes! Uh, t-that's me, yup! Important wizard!" He laughed nervously, which made Riku suspicious by changing his response and his sudden anxiety. "I've been...really busy with lots of, uh...w-wizarding stuff..." A moment of silence passed, neither pony able to continue their reuniting conversation. Riku had a feeling Sunburst was hiding something as well, something he and Starlight seemed to have in common along with their awkwardness. "...Right. Well, uhh...good to see you again."

"Yeah. Same." Their meeting ending, Sunburst walked back inside and closed the door as Starlight let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess that's that! Friendship lesson over!"

Riku held out a wing, stopping Starlight and turning her back around. "Oh, no you don't," he said, pushing her back up the steps. He knocked on the door, making Starlight panic as Sunburst opened the door again. "Hey, Sunburst, how would you like to catch up with Starlight after you two haven't seen each other for years? I'm sure the two of you have some very 'interesting' stories to tell since then. And I'm a bit curious myself."

"Uhh...Sure," Sunburst said nervously. "You're...Riku, right? Princess Twilight Sparkle's right hoof knight and lover?"

"Yes, but she doesn't always need my protection twenty-four seven. She was able to take care of herself before we met." Waiting for Starlight to say something, he looked at her to only see her grinning nervously. Rolling his eyes, he pushed her forward, accidentally bumping her muzzle with Sunburst's, catching them both by surprise as they blushed heavily, Sunburst quickly backing up as the nervous tension was only made worse by the pegasus pushing her toward her friend unintentionally. "Why don't we check out your place and get to swapping stories?"

"O-Ok," Sunburst said, nervously fumbling with his glasses as he lead his guests inside, Starlight's heart racing as her lips almost touched her crush's no thanks to Riku trying to push her inside.

"Dearest citizens," Cadence announced, her voice amplified by her magic for the crystal ponies to hear as Celestia and Luna stood beside her, trying her hardest not to look or sounded tired. "I am sure you are all just as thrilled and ready for this Crystalling as myself and Shining Armor."

The crowd cheered, expressing their excitement to their princess. Shining Armor watched from behind the curtains veiling the Crystal Heart and his choices for the honor guard, pure crystal, and the crystaller, panic setting in as he began hyperventilating. Behind him were a line of six stallions in Crystal Guard armor, standing at attention as they watched their prince/captain panting while having his freak-out episode.

"I'm not ready!" he exclaimed, failing to control his breathing.

"Shining Armor, relax," Terra said, approaching the unicorn as he held up two helmets in his hooves. "Going through the Crystalling's preparations aren't that hard. Just pick the soldiers you think are worthy of being honor guards."

"R-Right...Right." Shining took the helmets, then looked back at the six stallions as he seemed to have gotten his head back in order. Unfortunately, it was short lived, tossing the helms at two of them randomly, making them stagger as they were worn backwards. The others winced and backed away to help their newly promoted honor guard captains put their helmets on right, leaving Shining to collect himself again. Terra sighed and shook his head. "Sorry. Fatherhood's got me more stressed out than I thought it did."

"I guess that's true," Terra said. "Master Eraqus had raised me and Aqua when were were training under him. I can't imagine how he's had to stress between being a teacher and a father figure to us."

Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Ventus, and Aqua snuck into the veiled section underneath the castle, the white unicorn mare approaching Shining as she carried a case in her aura. "Now, I know choosing the purity crystal is a very important decision," Rarity said. She then opened that case and revealed five equally cut blue crystals inside. "So I went through the trouble of arranging them in order from incredibly pure to outrageously pure."

Ventus looked inside the case, unable to tell which order Rarity exactly placed them. "They look exactly the same. What's the point in making a choice?"

Rarity laughed, patting the young pegasus on the head. "Oh, Ven, darling, they're clearly different if you've got a keen eye. How else were you able to get those communicators in the first place?"

"Well, I still say these ones look the same," Ventus said, even though he did see Rarity's point as he subconsciously touched his communicator with a hoof.

"What do you think, Shining Armor?" Rarity asked, holding the case out to the prince.

Her similar-looking crystals only made him panic more, letting out a cry in anguish. "I don't know! I can't decide!"

The others sighed as Shining Armor fell in the fetal position, sucking on his hoof, his mind completely broken. "I hope Twilight, Pinkie, Sora, and Kairi are having better luck with the baby," Aqua muttered to herself.

"I think they can handle one alicorn baby altogether," Rainbow said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well, at least she's having fun!" Pinkie said, watching from the sidelines as Sora screamed, holding onto the baby alicorn while she dragged him along, flying around the room.

"This isn't fun for me!" Sora screamed, trying to pull the incredibly strong foal down, letting out grunts as his legs kept hitting the furniture in the room.

The baby thought it was all a game, giggling and babbling excitedly as she flew around, along with shooting random blasts of magic from her horn. Twilight and Kairi were busy running around, trying to cancel the lavender alicorn's niece with their own and keep the rest of the nursery from getting anymore holes. Even though there were two of them blocking the baby's random magic firing, she was shooting them left and right without even taking a break.

"Pinkie, help Sora pull her down to the ground!" Twilight exclaimed, yelping as the filly's magic nearly struck her as she ducked.

"I could, but this scene's supposed to be funny, and Sora getting dragged around is a lot more hilarious than me!" Pinkie said. "Or...would it be more funny if we were both dragged around?"

"Pinkie, for goodness sake, you're not helping!" Sora shouted, grunting in pain as the baby dragged him right into her crib. "Ow! My shin!"

"Sora, try to hold her still!" Kairi said, shooting several beams the baby fired as they the duo flew by her.

"What do you think I'm trying to do, woman!?" Sora continued trying to pull the baby down and ground her, but the giggling foal was far stronger than Pound Cake, even stronger than him or possibly Terra. "How does she have so much strength for a baby!?" he asked aloud, yelping as his dragged hind legs kept hitting furniture. While keeping a firm hold on her, he had enough abuse on his legs and began leaping and swinging his legs to avoid the obstacles the filly was randomly flying over. "Ha ha! I'm learning!" Not paying attention to where she was flying, she flew up and lifted him in the air, smacking his face into the closet. "Ugh! Maybe not."

Squealing playfully, the baby flew around, dragging Sora as he yelled, flailing him around like a rag doll as he slammed into the floor, the walls, and the furniture yet again. The girls winced as he struck a hard surface, surprised to see his hold still firm around the baby alicorn's waist.

"Ok, I think now I should tag in," Pinkie said.

"I got her!" Sora said, grunting as he smacked into the cabinet again. "I-I think I'm wearing her down!" His words began to slur, still remaining conscious as he bonked into everything. "I'm...winning the game...She's getting-OOF!" His gut hit the side of the crib, knocking the wind out of him, but he still held on for dear life. "Nope...She's winning..."

Inside Sunburst's house, the stallion gave them a tour of the small home, where there were shelves of books lining the walls, a simple kitchen for cooking, a bedroom and bathroom, the usual necessities that made it livable. Sunburst, Starlight, Riku, and Spike sat around a small, round table in the middle of what was the wizard's living room, a pot of tea and some empty teacups placed in front of each pony and dragon. Unfortunately, once they sat down, the whole room was silent. Riku looked at Starlight and Sunburst, expecting them to start some kind of conversation, but the two of them just sat awkwardly, looking at anything in the room besides each other.

He looked at Starlight, tilting his head at her to tell her to say something, but Sunburst beat her as he finally said something after what felt like hours of silence. "So, uhh...That's a neat...necklace you have on."

"T-Thanks," Starlight said. "I...thought I could use an accessory to...accentuate myself among everypony, and it...really suits me."

As the mare giggled nervously, Riku let out a groan and rubbed the bridge of his muzzle from both terrible response and the irony of her statement for standing out after creating her cult of equal ponies. "Neat...And the Princess of Friendship wants you and I to be friends again?"

"I thought I just established that to you right at your front door," Riku grumbled.

"But I don't understand. Did something happen to you after I left for magic school?" Sunburst asked Starlight.

"What? No!" Starlight exclaimed, quickly snatching the teapot and filling up her teacup while avoiding the topic. "I-I don't see what that has to do with anything! W-Why would you even ask that?" She didn't realize she was overfilling her cup, letting the warm liquid pool out onto the table. Riku had to stifle an irritated groan, wishing she would get it over with instead of constantly delaying telling her friend the truth, scooting his chair away as the tea began to leak over to his side of the table. "I mean, did something happen to YOU after you left for magic school?"

"What? Oh, no!" Sunburst exclaimed. "L-Like you said, I'm a...an important wizard."

Spike began to panic, looking over the list of steps to find a solution, while Riku tapped his hoof impatiently at the awkward conversation. More silence followed, feeling like torture to him while it was also torturous for Starlight since she was the one who was hurting over Sunburst leaving her. Curious to hear about their relationship from Sunburst's side, and sparking some kind of conversation topic to get them to get to the real problem they were both avoiding, Riku turned to Sunburst as he used a small tower to clean up the spilled tea.

"You know, I'm kinda curious about both of your magical prowess," Riku said. "I've seen how powerful Starlight is when we first met her, even managing to rival Twilight's a few times." Starlight winced, keeping silent while praying Riku won't tell Sunburst what she did. "But, Starlight's told me you knew everything about magic when you were kids. A magical prodigy who helped her when she struggled with some magic you two practiced, perhaps?"

"W-Well, that is true," Sunburst said humbly. "Whenever we hung out back in our old home, I would always bring a book with me for us to read, most of them magic books. Unicorns develop their magic differently, but...I always thought Starlight would be known for her talents as well and...join me in magic school."

"Hmm...Interesting." Riku looked at Starlight, blinking at Sunburst with a blank stare as she carefully sipped at her full cup of tea. "She was powerful as a filly?"

"Sort of, but not right away," the unicorn stallion said. "For example, Starlight was practicing levitation with some blocks when we had a little picnic. She struggled with it at first, but when I showed her the method of the levitation spell, she tried again and managed to perfect it. O-Or when we had snacks at my house, she accidentally spilled a glass of juice, and I showed her a cleaning spell after I cleaned up her mess! One magic spell later, she managed to clean the entire kitchen without any problems, leaving it spic and span far better than my mother was able to clean anything!" Neither stallion noticed Starlight blushing as Sunburst complimented her. "She had a lot of potential that she never took advantage of unless I showed her, but she's a really quick learner, and now she's Princess Twilight Sparkle's pupil."

"Huh..." Riku tapped a hoof to his chin in thought, finding it odd how Starlight never went to Celestia's school as well if she had that much magical potential as a filly. He figured she probably didn't think about it along with writing to Sunburst back when he left her or bothered figuring out where he lived. "That's odd...Starlight SHOULD have been enrolled along with you...Did she hide her magic power from everyone except for you?"

"I don't know, but she was incredible and stunned me with how strong her magic was." Sunburst cleared his throat as his cheeks began to turn pink, righting his glasses as he grinned nervously. "But we were really good friends...Until I moved, but I never thought I'd see her again after all these years. Starlight must have been pretty busy practicing improving her magic by herself so she didn't have to rely on me a lot, huh?"

Starlight laughed nervously, her ears pressed sadly against her head as she lowered her half-drank teacup. "Yeah...A lot of improvement. You got that right..."

Riku could clearly see Starlight was upset by Sunburst's compliment, reminding her of her cutie mark stealing, but Sunburst didn't even notice. Not only that, but he also found it strange how Sunburst admiring Starlight's magical prowess back then got him a bit flustered. Aside from whatever secrets he expected the two unicorns hid from each other, there seemed to be something else he was unaware of. At least he was learning a bit more about these two, and hopefully they'll start talking to each other normally and not change the subject until they sat in awkward silence.

"Well, how about I make some more tea for us?" Riku offered, taking the empty teapot in his wing. "Starlight must have been thirsty. I'll leave you two to catch up in private...Unless you don't mind Spike sitting there trying to figure out how to read that scroll." Leaving the ponies and baby dragon, Riku made his way into the kitchen to prepare another pot of tea. After filling up the metal kettle and putting some new tea leaves in the tea pot, he placed the steel pot on the stove to heat the water up to boil. While waiting, he decided to check in on Twilight to see how things were going, and whether or not they met the baby or not. "Hey, Twilight. Any good news?"

"Uhh, not a good time, Ri-AHH! Look out!"Riku winced, starting to get worried about Twilight's predicament as he heard thuds and magical beams being fired.

"Twilight, what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing! Just my niece playing with Sora!"Twilight said, the stallion swearing he could hear Sora screaming from Twilight's crystal communicator.

"So it's a girl. Congrats for Shining and Cadence," Riku said to himself. "And...what kind of game is he playing with your niece? Wreck the bedroom?"

"Kind of a long story, but you're not going to believe it when you see her!"Twilight said."Kairi, catch that! Sorry, Riku, but I need to help Sora. He's taking a really bad beating. Pinkie, move the crib out of the way if Sora's too stubborn to let go of her!"

"...Ok. I guess I'll see you and the baby when Starlight finishes her friendship lesson." After cutting off his conversation with his girlfriend, the water was fully boiled as he turned off the stove. "What the heck was going on over there? It's not supposed to be that crazy taking care of one unicorn filly...Or, a pegasus...?" Before he poured the water in the teapot, he paused as he realized Twilight never told him what the baby was, or even gave a name. "What kind of pony is the baby, anyway?"

Shining Armor took in deep breaths to calm himself, slowly relaxing after having his mental breakdown. Aqua brushed the stallion's hair into a presentable state, unable to believe someone like him ever had freak-outs like this.

"Shining Armor, for goodness sake," Aqua said. "You were a captain of Equestria's military. Weren't you supposed to be trained to keep a level head?"

"Easy for you to say," Shining said. "Talk to me when you have kids and find out your baby's a powerful alicorn who can run you ragged in just one day."

"How about you talk to me after you try to survive a WEEK in the Realm of Darkness with a Heartless beast hell-bent on hunting you down, with no way out, no light of day, and feeling like time has stopped where it feels like that entire week was actually more like a year?" Shining opened his mouth to speak, but after hearing Aqua's questioning argument, he couldn't top that over raising an alicorn baby and shut his mouth in defeat. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

After brushing Shining's hair back to its usual style, the princesses walked out from the castle, Cadence now a bit more relaxed and presentable for her subjects. Shining turned to face his wife, feeling a lot more calm in the presence of the pink alicorn as she approached him.

"Ok. I chose the honor guard, picked the purity crystal, and I know exactly who I want to be our crystaller. So, all we need now is...uhhh..." Shining Armor tried to think of what else he forgot about, making Cadence roll her eyes as they needed a crucial part of the Crystalling.

"The baby?" she reminded.

"...Oh. Right. The baby." Before he could panic again, his little sister came to the rescue.

"We're here!" Twilight announced, Shining breathing a sigh of relief as she, Kairi, Pinkie, and Sora brought the new parents' overly-energetic alicorn foal out to them.

The two unicorn mares were a bit tired, Kairi keeping the foal in a white bubble with Sora still holding onto her as she flew around, still having fun while swinging him around like a rag doll.

"She's a really strong flyer," Pinkie mentioned. "And super duper strong strong. Sora couldn't even hold her down."

"Oh, wow," Ventus said as the others were quite surprised by the fact. "Uhh, Terra, you want to try holding her down?"

"Not sure if I could if Sora couldn't," Terra said. "I may be pretty strong, but...I'm not going to risk getting flung around like that."

"It's ok!" Sora said tiredly, yelping as the infant alicorn flicked him around in the protective magic bubble while giggling and speaking happily in baby talk. "I...got her! She...can't...beat me!"

"I got her," Cadence said, mixing her magic to create her own bubble of blue aura to mix with Kairi's, creating a bright azure color bubble around them.

"Ok, Sora, you can let go of her now," Kairi said.

Sora let go, sighing in relief as he fell limp, Kairi pulling her aura away from the combined bubble, floating her boyfriend down in her white aura while the baby was stuck in her mother's. The alicorn filly whimpered, reaching her forelegs out to her new playmate as she helplessly watched him float to the ground. As he touched the ground, he plopped on his behind, rubbing his sore limbs from all the objects and solid walls he ran into. The baby mumbled sadly, tears welling up in her eyes as her mommy split her away from her funny friend, everyone noticing the inevitable crying about to come.

"Uh oh," Pinkie said. "She already misses Uncle Sora."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone winced and covered their ears as the baby's crying wail was more of a deafening screech, popping Cadence's magic bubble as her voice sent out shockwaves that nearly threw everyone off their hooves. They didn't know if any of the crystal ponies mere yards away from where they were heard that, but if they didn't, then the curtains veiling the bottom of the castle must have been enchanted with a soundproofing spell. After the alicorn's wail finally stopped, everyone's ears rang, feeling like they were in close proximity to an explosion that temporarily broke their hearing.

"Augh!" Sora groaned, shaking his head as everyone began to get their hearing back. "Sheesh! This baby's really, really strong with everything! I'll be afraid if we find out what happens if we change her diaper." Suddenly, all ears perked up when they heard a cracking noise come from nearby. "Uhh, am I still deaf, or do I hear something about to break?"

Hearing it again, everyone slowly turned their heads to the source, ignoring the alicorn filly hovering above them sniffling after she let out her sadness. It was coming from the Crystal Heart, everyone staring with wide eyes as they saw several cracks begin to form around it. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the ancient relic of the Crystal Empire suddenly broke into a thousand pieces. Gasps and exclaimed cries of shock rang out, unable to believe that they all just witnessed the Crystal Heart break into pieces, and by the newborn filly's supersonic cry of all things to shatter it.

Utterly speechless, they all stared in abject horror, the barrier around the empire fading away, and the crystal ponies nearby didn't seem to notice it was gone. The alicorn filly whined and hovered down, Cadence catching her in her foreleg without even looking at her little filly.

"...W-Wha...WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Ventus screamed.

"The baby...destroyed the Crystal Heart," Celestia uttered in shock. "This is bad..."

"Ah'm guessin' this is gonna make it harder to do the Crystallin'?" Applejack asked, the answer clearly obvious, though she dreaded hearing the worst.

"It's worse than that," Twilight said, pulling back the curtains to reveal the section of the city in the distance. Dark storm clouds began to appear, rolling closer to the castle as the weather began to drop, lowering more and more the closer the storm got. "Without the Crystal Heart, the Crystal Empire will be buried under a mountain of ice and snow!"

Looking back at the baby, who began babbling innocently as everyone's attention was on her, they knew she didn't know any better and it was an accident. However, that meant the Crystal Empire was doomed, and with no means of recreating such an important relic that kept the kingdom safe from the harsh weather of the frozen north. Suddenly, the Keyblade wielders gasped in shock as they felt a massive presence of darkness in the area, coming from out in the harsh clouds slowly approaching them.

"There are Heartless here?" Kairi asked. "But how? They weren't anywhere near the perimeter of the barrier when we arrived."

"Anyone have a pair of binoculars?" Aqua asked. Pinkie raised a hoof, digging into her mane until she found a pair of binoculars, always finding them handy in case of binocular emergencies. Quickly taking them from the pink earth pony, Aqua looked through them and enhanced the sight to look further out in the clouds. She grunted as she could see the Heartless lingering in the uncontrollable clouds, slowly approaching like an army as if waiting for the opportunity to ambush the Crystal Empire. She could see Shadows, Neoshadows, Armored Knights, Surveillance Robots, Blue Rhapsodies, Icy Cubes, and a few Blizzard Lords leading each split up group like generals. "They're hiding in the storm...The Crystal Empire's being invaded by the Heartless..." Aqua growled angrily, wishing she anticipated the Heartless' appearance if the Cutie Map wasn't broken. "We should have seen them coming. If Starlight didn't mess around with time and screw up the map-!"

"Aqua, we didn't see much activity in Equestria back on the Galactic Map," Terra interjected, steering his girlfriend away from blaming Starlight even more. "They must have shown up moments after we left, so don't keep finding more excuses to put Starlight down when she's already stripped of using her magic and kept under constant surveillance."

"This is awful!" Rarity exclaimed. "Not only are we not going to take part in a fabulous ancient ceremony, but we're also going to be frozen solid and invaded by Heartless!"

"What about when Sombra ruled the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Heart was missing?" Fluttershy asked. "It wasn't covered in snow back then, was it?"

"No. The Crystal Heart was still in the castle, so its protective field was still there without the barrier," Twilight said.

"I'm afraid Twilight is right," Celestia said, looking out to the growing storm clouds approaching the castle. "And the clouds are starting to grow bigger, along with the threat of the Heartless invasion."

"I'll just fly up there and bust those clouds apart! No sweat!" Rainbow tried to fly off, but Celestia's golden aura snatched the pegasus and kept her still.

"I wouldn't advise it, Rainbow Dash," the princess warned. "Those are not ordinary storm clouds."

"Being this far north, the weather has a will of its own," Luna explained.

"So it's a chaotic blizzard?" Sora asked. "Is Discord behind this?" A piece of paper materialized in front of Sora, startling him before reading the floating sheet aloud. "'I'm not part of this two-parter premiere for this story, and the only chaos I make is meant to be funny, not deadly like a harsh blizzard. That job is for the Windigoes. Discord. P.S., don't bother asking for my help, otherwise it would be too much of a plot convenience and resolve this issue far too quickly. Give everyone some drama without being overpowered. Including you and your anime horseapples, Sora.' Huh?" The note disappeared, leaving everyone baffled. "...Uhh, we weren't even planning on calling Discord...Were we?"

"We're going to assume Discord either can't stop it, or he's too lazy to help us at the moment," Twilight said. "But there's no time to mull over that draconequus and his insanity! We need to find a spell to fix the Crystal Heart!"

"There might be something in the castle's library," Cadence said. "It's just as extensive as the one in Canterlot, but there's a good chance we'll find something in there!"

"Ok, the best thing we can do is split up," Aqua said, already formulating a plan. "Keyblade wielders will head out to deal with the Heartless getting closer to the kingdom. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, you three keep the crystal ponies calm and guide them back to their homes to stay safe while keeping the Crystal Heart's shattering out. We don't want them to start panicking and risk them getting too close to the Heartless if they try to flee." The trio of mares nodded and quickly left to try to warn the crystal ponies. "Celestia, Luna, you two think you can keep the blizzard from getting closer?"

"We will do what we can," Celestia said, lighting her horn and created her ethereal blade of fire. "I've been itching to do something after Nightmare Night the year before."

"Don't get cocky, sister," Luna chided as she summoned her ethereal scythe. "Those vile creatures of darkness will probably attack us if they get too close...But I do agree that sitting around on our thrones can get boring. Let's go."

The two alicorn sisters flew off, making the curtains flutter as they avoided the crystal ponies' gazes, hovering up in the air as they used their ethereal weapons and magic to destroy the constantly spawning snow clouds. "Twilight, you're going to have to stay behind with your brother, Cadence, Rarity, and Pinkie to find that spell," Aqua continued. "As useful as your Harmony Links can be, you know your way around a library better than myself."

"What about Riku?" Twilight asked. "He needs to know about this, and he has to tell Starlight, Spike, and Sunburst, if they found him, to make their way to the castle so he can help-"

"Starlight needs to be kept watch by one of us," Aqua interjected. "Even though I've sealed her magic, I still don't trust her to wander around while being watched by Spike."

"It's not like she can run away from us with Heartless surrounding the Crystal Empire," Kairi reasoned. "She's been living in the castle for a week now, but she's been trying to show she isn't going to do anything bad anymore."

"The day I start trusting her is the day hell freezes over," Aqua said coldly. "What if the same thing were to happen? That innocent facade she pulled off in that town when we first met her, lulling us into a false sense of security, then caught us in a trap with her cutie mark stealing magic? Who's to say that she isn't acting again and waiting for the opportunity for me to take that choker off her neck, then blast me in the face?"

"But she wants to change," Sora argued. "Starlight was afraid of making friends and have any of them leave her when they got their cutie marks. She was just a kid and didn't know what to do."

"And you're taking her side after witnessing the futures she could have given, where you died in some horrific way!?" Aqua argued back. Growling furiously, she took a few breaths to calm herself before losing control of herself in another magic surge. It was bad enough that a blizzard was approaching, and she didn't want to make things worse by going into a frenzy of ice. "...You all think what you will of her. For me, I wouldn't trust her with my life if we ended up in a dangerous situation by ourselves."

"You won't even give her a chance?" Terra questioned, making the unicorn turn to face him, who seemed disappointed in her.

"She lost her chance when she left us powerless," Aqua said. "There's no chance of redemption for her."

"What about with me when Xehanort possessed my heart?" The unicorn grunted, balking at Terra's question. "Despite me almost killing you while I wasn't in control, you gave me a second chance by saving me from being trapped in the Realm of Darkness...I'm worth being redeemed when I ended up walking down a dark path by what Xehanort had told me about controlling the darkness in me, but Starlight isn't because she was lost by her own misery? Under no one's influence or 'helpful' advice as she believed what she thought was the truth about having friends?" Aqua stammered, Terra using her words against her. He continued leering at her, her mind telling her that what happened to him wasn't similar to Starlight's issues, but the gaze he gave her was the exact same one she gave to him back when they were younger; back when they first met and he tried to prove he was better than her as a Keyblade wielder. "If you didn't give me a chance, would you have killed me to stop me from losing myself to the darkness?"

"B-But...Terra, you're not-" Terra walked past Aqua, bringing back the harsh moment of misunderstanding they had experienced before back in Radiant Garden years ago. She would never doubt him and trusted him with her life, even if he walked down the wrong path in life. She was already fearing their relationship was going to end the same way she had misspoken her reasons for bringing him back to the Land of Departure several years ago after being given that same look. She turned to watch him, not wanting things to end the same way. "Terra?"

"We'll discuss this later, Aqua," he said, summoning his Keyblade in his mouth as he walked outside. "We need to save the Crystal Empire, first."

Dashing forward, the earth pony stallion sprinted off down one direction toward a group of Heartless making their way forward. Aqua felt tears welling up in her eyes, swallowing her emotions as the Crystal Empire's safety, and all of Equestria's, was more important than their argument. Summoning her Keyblade, Sora, Kairi, and Ventus followed her example, and with a silent nod toward each other, the remaining Keyblade wielders split up in different directions to stop the surrounding Heartless from getting closer to the center of the kingdom.

"Wow...That went dark pretty quickly," Pinkie commented. Before the last of the group began their search for a spell to fix the Crystal Heart, Shining and Cadence's baby had other plans as she babbled while looking at Pinkie. She suddenly teleported out of Cadence's foreleg, reappearing and latching onto the party pony's face. "AHH! Face hugger!"

Pinkie flung the baby off her face, making the other scream in panic at the stupid decision Pinkie did to an infant. Shining dove forward to catch his daughter, only for the foal to teleport away before hitting the ground, making him panic as he looked around for her.

"Where'd she go!?" he asked.

They could hear giggling coming from inside the castle, the baby running loose somewhere inside without any adult supervision. "She's back inside!" Cadence said. "Quick, Shining, you, Rarity, and Pinkie find her while Twilight and I start searching for the spell in the library!"

"On it!" Shining said as the group ran inside, hoping the baby didn't get herself hurt while she wanted to play.

Back in Sunburst's home, Riku came back into the living room with a fresh pot of tea. Unfortunately, the two unicorns barely said much since he left, Spike still fumbling around with the long and overly complicated list. What was odd a moment earlier was that he felt a dark presence all around the kingdom, but if it was Heartless, they couldn't even get past the barrier the Crystal Heart created.

"Come on," Spike muttered to himself. "There's gotta be something..."

"I know Princess Twilight is keen on the two of us rekindling our friendship, but it's been so long," Sunburst said. "I don't see how anything on that list is going to help."

"I know, right?" Starlight agreed. "It's not like there's some spell that could magically compel us to pick up where we left off."

Riku raised a brow at Starlight, questioning her with his gaze as she was actually serious about there being a spell that can force them to get back together, where manipulating both of their minds would only send the mare back down a peg after creating her equality cult. "Well, there are actually several," Sunburst said casually, making Riku turn his gaze to him in shock as the stallion levitated several books from his shelves. "Mistmane's Material Amity, Rockhoof's Rapport, Flash Prance's Fellow...ship..." Sunburst caught Riku's gaze, glaring at him with sharp daggers, clearly not approving of any of those spells to solve this lesson for Starlight quickly, and it being a bad idea in general. Clearing his throat, Sunburst put the books away and laughed nervously. "B-But I guess the princess isn't looking for a spell, is she?"

"Absolutely not," Riku said.

"I got it!" Spike exclaimed as he found a solution, part of him wrapped in the scroll after constantly searching for it. "'And if all else fails, ask them to share an embarrassing moment from their past, maybe even something they regret!'"

Starlight and Sunburst quickly looked at each other, Riku noticing the trepidation in both their expressions as they clearly had something they regretted doing, though the only one he knew of was Starlight's regrets. They both gulped nervously, and just as the pegasus expected, they steered past that topic.

"Uhh, I don't see how that would help," Sunburst said, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah!" Starlight quickly agreed. "We should probably just get out of your mane!" Before Riku could protest and argue with their opinion on telling a close friend a regret that bothered them, Starlight grabbed him and Spike in her telekinetic aura, surprising him as her magical strength wasn't deterred even with the enchanted choker sealing the use of other spells for her, and dragged them to the door. "I think it's pretty obvious this isn't how Twilight hoped and I'm sure you have a lot of important work to do."

"What? Oh! Right, yes!" Sunburst quickly exclaimed, again making Riku suspicious as the unicorn stallion laughed nervously. "No rest for the...wizardly..."

Starlight pulled Riku and Spike outside, closing Sunburst's door and sighed in relief. "Whew...That was close."

"You're seriously going to quit?" Riku asked. "And can you let go of me?"

"Oh. Sorry." Dispelling her magic, she let go of the pegasus and baby dragon and made her way to the castle in shame, Spike and Riku quickly following after while not paying attention to the suddenly altered weather. "What's the use? I don't care if I give up and Twilight feels disappointed in me."

"...Well, I guess it wasn't you're fault," Riku said. "When Spike mentioned that step, I thought maybe you two would share your regrets, but you're still afraid of telling him what you did."

"Riku was right. We shouldn't have used this confusing list after all," Spike said morosely, breathe green flames at the scroll and sent it away.

"It's not the list, either of you, or Twilight," Starlight said. "I'm the one Sunburst doesn't want to be friends with."

"But he never said anything like that," Riku said.

Starlight lowered her head, sighing sadly. "He didn't have to..."

Riku just shook his head, pitying Starlight as her fears continued winning out over her desire to be friends with Sunburst again. "Ok. I guess we can take a breather and try again once you two collect your thoughts. At least Twilight believes you're worth being friends...And so do I. As long as you don't zap me with magic. That's Twilight's job."

"I guess I am as well now that Twilight recovered from all that crazy future stuff," Spike added. "Maybe I was glad there was no mention of me in those timelines since I probably never hatched."

Starlight let out a small grin, at least grateful she did have some friends, maybe even finding on in Terra after he told her his tragic story about his relationships with Aqua and Ventus. Before expressing her gratitude to Riku and Spike, she suddenly shivered as she now noticed the drastic change in temperature, seeing her breath with every exhale, and snow falling down around them.

"What in Equestria?" Spike and Riku noticed as well, all three of them looking up at the dark clouds snowing down on the Crystal Empire. "Why is it snowing? I know we're in the north, but it wasn't like this when we went through the Crystal Heart's barrier, right?"

"Something isn't right," Riku said. "The Crystal Heart's supposed to protect the kingdom from the harsh tundra. No snow ever makes it past the barrier, even if it's supposed to be winter."While trying to figure out what was going on, Shadows and Blue Rhapsodies suddenly appeared around the trio. Riku summoned his Keyblade while Starlight and Spike huddled together. "Heartless!? How did they get in the empire!?"

"Ok, there really must be something wrong with the Crystal Heart if they somehow made it inside!" Spike said. He tried something crazy as he looked at a nearby Shadow, taking in a deep breath and releasing a stream of fire at it. His flames remained green, hoping he would feel the Crystal Heart give him that power of light to eradicate it. All Spike was able to do was give it small burn, the Shadow barely flinching before lunging out to try to slash him. Spike yelped and stumbled backward, Riku quickly thrusting his blade through the Heartless and killing it instantly. "Yeah! Definitely something wrong if the Crystal Heart isn't helping me blast these guys with white fire!"

"Spike, just leave them to me!" Riku said. "You and Starlight head to the castle while I keep them off you guys!"

Starlight quickly levitated Spike on her back and ran as fast as her hooves could take her, not wanting to stick around the Shadows if they were going to morph into that deadly tower she saw in the Realm of Darkness timeline. She wished Aqua didn't place the magic inhibitor choker around her neck so she could defend herself with her magic, but her hopes for getting a second chance from her would be impossible. Riku easily made quick work of the Heartless, finding no more nearby as he caught up with Starlight and Spike. Right now, he had to protect Starlight and Spike, seeing how there weren't anymore chasing them or anywhere near the center of the kingdom.

As they ran toward the castle, they didn't see all the crystal ponies waiting for the Crystalling on the other side of the crystal palace, Rainbow, Applejack, and Fluttershy failing to urge them to stay indoors. "Look, we're just saying that it might not be the best idea to stay outside!" Rainbow said.

"I camped out all night for this spot!" a mare said, sitting in a lounge chair. "I'm not about to just give it up!"

"Still, when you think about it, the view is just as good a little further back," Fluttershy said. "Like...inside your house?"

The crystal ponies began to complain, wondering why they were being told to leave on an important part of their kingdom's traditions until a stallion wearing a cap and vest covered in various pins of different designs, one of them being Twilight's face. "The Crystalling is one of our most sacred traditions!" he said. "And when the foal is held before the Crystal Heart, I plan to be as close to the action as possible!"

As much as they didn't want to reveal the baby or what happened to the Crystal Heart, they needed to get everyone indoors and out of harm's way before any Heartless slip by the Keyblade wielders and attack them while also avoiding getting frozen to death. "Honestly, Ah don't know if there's gonna BE a Crystallin'," Applejack said. "The truth is, the baby's an alicorn and her magic's plum crazy, so ya might not wanna be that close after all."

Unfortunately, Applejack's mentioning of the newborn alicorn only made the crystal ponies more excited. They could hear some of them saying they couldn't wait to see what the baby looked like, the size of the baby's "little" wings, and even what kind of crazy magic she could do. Rainbow growled as none of them were paying attention to them and getting to safety.

"Look, I'm one hundred percent sure the Crystalling isn't happening!" the cyan pegasus said.

Suddenly, shooting out from the castle as yellow beams of magic blasted through the walls of the castle, their warnings were ignored yet again as another stallion with a very curly double handlebar mustache noticed the magic beams. "No Crystalling, huh? Then why are they starting the fireworks show?"

The crystal ponies all began cheering as they watched the "fireworks", now unable to be budged from their spots at all. Rainbow smacked herself in the face and slumped over with a groan.

"We're dead," Rainbow uttered. "And so's the Crystal Empire..."

"We just need to keep tryin'," Applejack said."We just can't tell them about the Crystal Heart...It's gonna be like tryin' to hide the fact we couldn't find the real one when the Crystal Empire came back."

"But we can't recreate another one, otherwise they'll find out!"Rainbow hissed."Twilight had better find a way to fix that thing fast before we all turn into popsicles! Or get turned into Heartless! Whichever comes first!"


	132. The Crystalling Part 3

Inside the castle's grand library, Twilight and Cadence rummaged and skimmed through several books they already pulled out, searching desperately for the spell they sought to piece the Crystal Heart back together. While they searched, Shining, Pinkie, and Rarity managed to chase the alicorn baby into the library, the filly giggling playfully as she flew away from them, thinking they were playing a game. All the while, the baby had uncontrollable magic surges, either blasting the walls with a beam or teleporting around and away from her daddy and two new aunties.

"Get back here, young filly!" Shining pleaded as he chased his daughter, only for her to teleport away and close to Pinkie Pie.

"Come to Auntie Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie called out, bouncing after the alicorn filly, feeling more exhausted than watching Pound and Pumpkin Cake on her own.

"'Bridle Buck's Boat Chants', 'Hayhoof's Intonements', 'Mystic Maps and Mazes'," Twilight said aloud, reading the titles of the non-magical spellbooks as she put them away, deeming them a helpless effort to their cause. "Anything up there, Cadence!?"

"Not yet! I'm not even sure how the crystal ponies even organized their books!" Flapping across the rows of shelves on the upper floors of the library, her baby suddenly teleported on one of the shelves, giggling as she managed to escape from Pinkie. Cadence tried to reach her hooves out to catch her, but the baby sneezed, shooting a beam of magic that struck a shelf on the far end of the massive library, forcing the mother to duck. The baby teleported down near her Aunt Twilight, flying around the table the lavender alicorn sat at with her stacks of books while babbling gleefully, then flew away from Shining Armor as he tried to chase her down. "Shining Armor, I thought you were taking care of her!"

"I'm trying!" the stallion shouted.

Turning a corner while following his energetic daughter, Shining was just about to catch her before she teleported away, reappearing by the row of shelves he just ran through and flying off in another direction. The alicorn filly cheered as she flew, but when she saw Rarity get in her way while wielding a bug-catching net, she let out a small blurb of confusion.

"Gotcha!" Rarity exclaimed, only for the baby to teleport behind her and continue flying. "Or not..."

A moment later, Riku, Starlight, and Spike entered the library. "Twilight, what the heck is going on out-!?" They soon heard the infant squeal as Pinkie chased after the baby, surprising the two ponies and baby dragon at the newborn filly flying around. "...Was that a baby alicorn?"

"I got her!" Shining said, only to yelp as a yellow magic beam narrowly hit him, singeing his mane as he fled from his daughter this time. "No, she's got me! Help!"

Confused as they watched the giggling infant trying to catch Shining Armor, Riku, Starlight, and Spike saw the frenzied chaos of the baby's magic bursts, Cadence fluttering around looking through book titles, and Twilight quickly skimming through hundreds of books. Another beam was released from the baby, Starlight and Riku ducking as it was shot over their heads.

"Someone tell us what's happening right now!?" Riku pleaded.

"Do you want the long or the short version?" Pinkie asked, being dragged by the laughing baby alicorn as she pulled the earth pony's back leg, dragging her lower half across the floor.

"Short version, please!" Starlght said.

"The baby's an alicorn and she accidentally destroyed the Crystal Heart because she didn't want to stop playing with Sora, so Twilight and Cadence are looking for a spell to put it back together and save the Crystal Empire from not only turning into a giant wasteland of ice and snow, but also from the Heartless that suddenly appeared in the bad snowstorm outside and are closing in on the center of the kingdom while Sora, Aqua, Kairi, Venny, and Terra keep them from getting to everypony," Pinkie quickly said, all in one breath while the baby continued dragging her around.

"...We asked for the short version," Riku said. At least they got an explanation as to why the barrier was gone and Heartless had appeared. He watched the filly, finding it odd how Twilight's niece was an alicorn, baffling him and getting a better understanding to what kind of chaos her, Sora, Pinkie, and Kairi were in. Shining tried to snatch the infant filly, only for her to fly up and cause him to crash into Pinkie Pie, dazing them while the baby teleported over to Riku, Starlight, and Spike. She hovered in front of the pegasus, tilting her head and stared at him curiously. "...So, the Crystal Empire is in danger NOT because of a tyrannical madpony with a lust for power, someone bent on taking over the kingdom, or someone who wants revenge on Cadence or Shining Armor, but it's because of a baby with insane powers...and is an alicorn?"

"Yeah," Pinkie said with a groan. "Go figure, huh?"

Riku looked at the filly hovering in front of him, who began squealing happily and latched onto his head, tugging on his hair with her mouth. "Ow! Hey! No hair pulling!" Grabbing her with his hooves, he pulled Twilight's niece off him, only for her to warp out of his grip and fly off, wanting him to chase her. "I can't believe the baby's an alicorn...How do the genetics even make sense?"

The question ignored for the time being, Cadence gasped as she seemed to have found the right book, taking it with her and hovering down to Twilight. "What about this? 'Trotter's Tome of Reliquary'?"

Twilight took the book and flipped through the pages, smiling as she seemed to have found a spell in the book that could restore the Crystal Heart. "I think this is it! 'Spell of Relic Reconstitution'! I don't know what we'd do if we didn't find it in time!"

While too distracted giggling and flying away from Riku, who didn't even move from his spot beside Starlight, the baby didn't notice Pinkie was right on her tail as she leapt up and grabbed the alicorn filly. Now caught, and hopefully not teleporting away, the baby suddenly sneezed, sending Pinkie flying back from the powerful whiplash as a beam of magic aimed straight for Rarity. Thinking quickly, Rarity held up a mirror in her magic and deflected it, heading straight for Shining Armor as he too reflected it with his powerful shield spell. He accidentally sent it right for Riku and Starlight, Riku holding his Keyblade up to deflect it away from them, making him yelp as he was knocked back, surprised by the baby's magical power. Unfortunately, he deflected the beam at Twilight by accident, missing her and instead hitting the book she held in her aura, creating a big, burnt hole in the center of the hard cover tome.

"Whoa. She's incredibly strong," Riku said, slightly stunned as he laid on his back. He sat up and saw the damage done to the book, everyone looking at him as he winced. "Oops. Sorry."

"Oh no," Twilight uttered. "That spell was the only thing we found in this whole library that was even CLOSE to what we needed!"

"And I'm going to be in the doghouse for not only getting a book destroyed, but also destroyed the spell that could fix the Crystal Heart," Riku said aloud.

Twilight let out a sigh, opening the book in vain as she watched the ashes of the pages fall to a pile on the floor. "It's not your fault, Riku. None of us expected this to happen."

"Can you remember the spell?" Cadence asked.

"I only read it through once!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Well, if anypony can exactly remember something she read for the first time two minutes ago, it's you, Twilight," Rarity said, trying to spark some confidence in the lavender alicorn.

"...Well, I'll try, but I'm not sure how long it'll take." Outside through one of the many holes Twilight's niece made, they could see the storm getting worse and getting closer to the castle.

"Is quickly an option?" Pinkie asked with a worried frown.

"I'll help if I can, but we should evacuate the city just in case," Cadence said, turning to her husband after taking their daughter from Pinkie. "Shining, you have to get everypony to the train station before the tracks freeze over."

"We will," Shining said as Cadence levitated the alicorn filly onto her back. "I'm sure the two of you will remember the spell."

After sharing a kiss, Shining ran out of the library to evacuate the empire, Rarity and Pinkie following after him to help. While Twilight quickly grabbed an empty scroll and a quill to write down what she could remember from the spell, Starlight approached the alicorn, feeling like she should do something to help.

"Is there anything I can do?" Starlight asked.

"I don't think so," Twilight said. "I'm so sorry about ruining your lesson."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Starlight said dishearteningly. "Sunburst and I don't have anything in common anyway...He's an important wizard, and I'm re-learning everything I ever thought I knew."

"Can't he help us?" Riku asked curiously. "He's supposed to be an important, powerful wizard, right? I'm pretty sure that cramped library of his has to have something in there to help us find the right spell."

"He could be very helpful to us right about now," Cadence said. "Maybe he'll even know what to do if the spell fails as well."

"Sounds like a plan. Starlight, we're heading back to Sunburst's." Despite her worries confronting Sunburst again after they just left, Starlight nodded, knowing they needed his help.

Before they left, the alicorn filly teleported in front of Riku, babbling in her infantile speech as she plopped onto his muzzle in a clingy hug. "Ok, no time for hugs," he said to the filly, gently pulling her off his face, bringing her back to Cadence and set her back down on her mother's back, patting her curly mane as the baby looked at him in confusion. "Uncle Riku's gotta help save your home."

Thankfully, the baby didn't throw a tantrum like she did earlier when she was split up from Sora, Riku heading out with Starlight beside him as they made their way back to Sunburst's home. Twilight and Cadence continued remembering what they saw in the book before the baby accidentally destroyed it, praying for a miracle that the spell would work.

Flying through the skies, Celestia and Luna struggled to push back the uncontrollable clouds getting closer to the Crystal Empire. No matter how powerful their magic, their efforts were in vain as they just kept coming, making them wish these clouds were the chaotic cotton candy clouds Discord can create out of thin air. It didn't help that the freezing temperatures were starting to throw them off, even with Celestia's flaming blade of aura emitting heat that was only a fraction of the sun's.

"Push them back, Luna!" Celestia said, not willing to give up after the Crystal Empire had only recently returned.

Luna grunted as she worked with her sister to push back a thicker storm cloud. Suddenly, shooting through the clouds were Blue Rhapsodies, striking them with Blizzard spells that only further lowered their body temperatures.

"Ahh! These dark curs are going to be a nuisance!" Luna shouted, twirling her scythe and focused on the Heartless, slicing through the weaker mage Heartless while protecting Celestia from them.

They began getting surrounded by clouds as their numbers overwhelmed the two alicorn sisters, more Blue Rhapsodies floating around to try to stop them as they had no choice but to defend themselves from the blue mini-mages. Down below in separate directions around the empire, the Keyblade wielders confronted their groups of ground Heartless in the enclosing blizzard, toughing out the frigid temperature continuously dropping. They didn't anticipate the sheer number of Heartless that had surrounded the Crystal Empire, ranging to almost a million if they included the Blizzard Lords as several Icy Cubes clumped into the massive Blizzard mage they formed.

Sora was surrounded by thousands of Armored Knights and Surveillance Robots, getting some deja vu as it brought him back to the gorge back in Radiant Garden when Heartless ran amok no thanks to Organization XIII using him to take their hearts to create Kingdom Hearts. "Ah, this brings me back," he said to himself. "Only instead of a thousand, I'm seeing a hundred thousand...Not a smart idea ganging up on me with what kinds of Heartless you are." Looking up, he found one of the Blizzard Lords watching them, the wand it held glowing as it readied a spell to catch the stallion off guard. "Well, then...Bring it on."

The Armored Knights rushed forward, some of them leaping and spinning around on their backs as their sword-like limbs turned them into spinning blades. Avoiding them and countering back with a reaction as the ones who spun missed him, he dove through the waves of Heartless repeatedly, destroying several of them in a line as he thrust forward in random directions. After the sixth dive, he spotted a Surveillance Robot twitching about as small beams of light began forming around it. Flapping toward it, he grabbed it and halted its attack, gripping the Heartless tightly in his hooves, held it forward and slowly spun around, making it release an energy blast that decimated a the large group that surrounded him. After it was drained of power, Sora flung it at a few Armored Knights, bowling them over and grabbed another Surveillance Robot trying to use the same attack as its comrade.

This time Sora aimed this Heartless up at the Blizzard Lord, standing his ground as he fired its energy beam directly at the large ice mage, stunning it before it could retaliate. Slashing the Surveillance Robot in his hooves once its beam died, Sora leapt up and latched onto the Blizzard Lord, sending it hurtling down to the ground, unleashing a barrage of Firaga spells down after it. The giant fireballs struck it, making it bloat and explode from its weakness, splitting up into several Icy Cubes. Sora was slightly thankful there weren't Volcanic Lords teaming up with the Blizzard Lords, though due to the northern part of Equestria with its snowstorms, they wouldn't have been able to survive in the harsh blizzards that were creeping up on the kingdom.

Elsewhere on the battlefield in separate directions, the others were handling their own large groups of Heartless. Ventus was quick and agile, his shorter Keyblade able to help him maneuver through the Heartless and avoid any physical attacks, mixing strikes, magic spells, and Shotlock skills to destroy them. Kairi relied on her magic to deal with any that got too close to her or her blind spots. She even attempted to use the power of her light to keep the Heartless at bay, but she didn't use it too much in case it wore her out, which would be a really bad situation while she was out on her own nearly a mile away from everyone else. Terra stood his ground against the Heartless, just one swing of his Keyblade destroying groups that got in his way as he charged forward. Even as all the Heartless that appeared tried to pile on top of him, he flung them off with his massive strength, slamming his blade hard into the ground to cause small earthquakes, or to eradicate his group in a fifty yard radius, using his ultimate Shotlock ability, Ultima Cannon: after he was fully locked on to only a few Heartless, his Keyblade growing into a giant cannon he was able to hold in both forelegs, and fired a massive sphere of pure energy that blew up hundreds of Heartless helplessly caught in the blast.

Aqua, however, had some trouble with her group. After the disheartening realization from Terra's words over her distrusting Starlight, her mind kept reeling over what would have happened if she never gave Terra a chance when he strayed down the wrong path no thanks to Xehanort. She would never do anything to hurt him, even if he did anything wrong, but she believed Starlight didn't deserve redemption because of her actions. She tried to change the past, and almost destroyed their timeline because of petty revenge for ruining what she created, all because she didn't grow up and try to find new friends after Sunburst left her. Starlight needed to be punished, but most of the group thought Aqua was too harsh on her, even though she was right and had every reason not to trust her.

But Terra's words struck a chord with Aqua, making her relive the biggest mistake of her life by losing her boyfriend's trust back then when she was only trying to bring him back home. All of her mistakes came back to her, distracting her from combat as she didn't want to make those same mistakes again; to lose her friends again over something she didn't realize was actually hurtful to them. And she was afraid of losing Terra and Ventus again, fearing being alone after escaping over a decade of loneliness while struggling for survival in the Realm of Darkness, her psyche already broken from the lack of companionship, trust in anyone because of Xehanort's betrayal and anyone who manipulates her friends, and once succumbing to her own darkness in her despair despite her freedom. She began questioning herself if she really was too harsh after thinking back to what she said she'd do to Starlight, or even Xehanort back when they issued Starlight's punishment. She was so lost on protecting everyone, too focused on keeping the worlds safe and stopping Xehanort, she still believes the burden of reviving the way of the Keyblade wielder fell on her shoulders.

Aqua snapped out of her thoughts several times throughout her fight when Heartless struck her, either freezing her with Blizzard spells or slashing at her with their limbs. Getting frustrated by her thoughts, her beliefs, and getting struck because of her distracted thoughts, Aqua shouted angrily and lashed out at the Heartless, her magic spells near disastrous out of her rage as she blasted the Heartless to smithereens, even blowing up the Blizzard Lords around her with a deadly Flare spell when they hovered too close to her. She lost count of how many she slayed, even though she never counted them from the start, but after only a few minutes of releasing her frustrations and finally stopped, panting heavily, her head was cleared enough to see that she had left a large dent in the forces of darkness, but not enough to stop the massive army hiding in the growing blizzard.

"They just keep coming," Aqua muttered. "Either there's a portal of darkness they keep coming out of, or they want to destroy the Crystal Empire and its light forever..." It started to feel like a lost cause if the Heartless keep spawning in the blizzard, which was already getting worse as visibility started to get lower. Reaching a hoof to her ear, she contacted Twilight, hoping she's found the spell. "Twilight, any progress on the spell?"

"Well, we found it,"Twilight said."But Cadence and I are trying to remember how the 'Spell of Relic Reconstitution' went."

"'How it went?'" Aqua questioned.

"Uhh...All I can say is...my niece got to it,"Twilight responded nervously."...And by that, I mean she fired random magic, and one of them got deflected by everypony and burnt a hole in the book it was in."

Aqua groaned inwardly, having half expected something to go wrong since the baby accidentally broke the Crystal Heart. That thought alone made her question her actions as the Crystal Empire was going to be destroyed by the snowstorm by an infant alicorn, but the baby didn't know any better, so it wasn't her fault at all. Shaking her head from her frustrated and confused thoughts, she focused on what mattered right now, avoiding the Heartless around her as they began to close in.

"If it fails, then we have no choice but to evacuate the crystal ponies," Aqua said before getting in contact with the others. "Guys, this invasion's never going to end, and the weather's only getting worse. Twilight found the spell, but they have to recreate it, and if it fails, then the Crystal Empire will be lost to the storm. We have to fall back and protect the ponies as they evacuate."

"Aqua, are you sure about this?"Terra asked, making Aqua hesitate at her decision, fearing it would be a terrible one and chalk it up to another mistake that'll weigh heavily in her mind.

"...I don't know anymore," she replied, but only to him before ceasing her contact. She ran back to the kingdom, ignoring the Heartless behind her to begin evacuating the Crystal Empire's citizens. "...I'm not sure which is right or wrong anymore..."

Riku took the lead while Starlight followed as they encountered more Heartless on their way. Thankfully, all the crystal ponies were by the castle, which seemed to be the only safe haven among the city. Riku slashed his way through, unleashing spells in case any got by him and headed toward Starlight, the unicorn wishing she was able to defend herself. If only they ran into Aqua, she could have at least made this an exception if they didn't know Shining Armor and Cadence's child would be able to shatter the Crystal Heart just from crying. They arrived at Sunburst's house, quickly slamming the door open and ran inside, Riku slamming the door closed and locking it with his Keyblade to keep any Heartless from getting to them, their entrance startling Sunburst and dropping the books he held in his yellow aura.

"W-What's going on!?" he asked. "Why did you two barge in?"

"Sunburst, have you even looked outside after we left!?" Starlight asked, pointing at a nearby window.

He looked outside, surprised to see it snowing inside the of the Crystal Empire. "What?...But, how could there be snow? The Crystal Heart-"

"It was shattered," Riku said, shocking the unicorn stallion. "Shining Armor and Cadence's foal turned out to be an alicorn, and she has insane magic where her crying caused it to break."

"...Really!?" Sunburst asked, almost sounding excited.

"And what's worse is that not only is the weather going to kill everyone, but also Heartless have spawned in the snowstorm outside, getting closer to the center of the empire and is likely going to kill every pony in it," Riku continued, Sunburst's excitement quickly faltering as he had heard about the dark creatures that had appeared in the last few years. "Twilight's trying to fix it as we speak, but seeing how you're just as big of a nerd as she is, we need your help to fix the Crystal Heart."

"...M-Me?" the stallion asked fearfully.

Starlight and Riku looked at each other before the she responded. "Well, of course! You're an important wizard in the Crystal Empire! It makes a lot of sense!"

Sunburst winced, backing away and turning away from his long-lost friend and lover of the Princess of Friendship, getting back to his books and began sorting them. "Y-You know, I'd love to help. Really, I would, b-but I just have so much, umm, important w-wizard work to do here."

"Huh!?" Starlight exclaimed in confusion, but Riku gave the stallion a stern leer as he figured out why Sunburst was acting so odd when being called an important wizard. "Sunburst, you can't really be that busy just in your house! The Crystal Empire's in trouble, and we need your help!"

"I-I wish I could," Sunburst said, keeping his back turned while sorting and resorting the same books over and over on his shelves and piles. "I have...so much work piled up...Besides, fixing an ancient relic? I-I can't even come close to doing something like that!"

"Are you serious!?" Riku exclaimed, stomping over to the stallion, grabbing the collar of his cloak after forcefully turning him around, and picked him up with one hoof as he stood on his hind legs, leaving Sunburst to dangle helplessly as he stared down at Riku in fear. "You're supposed to be a magical prodigy like Twilight! You've read several spellbooks and mastered them! You were in Celestia's prestigious school for magically gifted unicorns! And you're going to be this stubborn to save a kingdom that had just returned from a thousand years because you're too proud of your title as a master wizard!?"

"Riku, don't hurt him!" Starlight pleaded as she approached them, but Riku stopped her as he pointed his Keyblade at her.

"What is it you want, Sunburst? Money? Fame? Mares to kiss your hooves and bask in your magical power?" Riku questioned.

"N-Neither!" Sunburst said. "I just wanted to learn about magic! Nothing to gain but knowledge!"

"Then how was someone as pathetic as you considered an important wizard if you don't use that knowledge to help the Crystal Empire!?" Riku shouted.

"Because I'm not an important wizard!" Sunburst shouted back, his eyes welling up with tears as he told the truth. "I'm not even a wizard at all!"

Starlight gasped in shock while Riku continued leering at him. The pegasus let out a sigh, dropping Sunburst down, and dismissed his Keyblade. Sunburst couldn't look Starlight in the eye after admitting his secret, which only confirmed her disappointment as he let the truth out.

"...I knew it," Riku said. "I knew something was up with you when one of us so much as mentioned how you're an 'important wizard'. So, I guess that was one of the things you regret that you didn't want Starlight to know, wasn't it?"

Sunburst said nothing, staring at the ground as he straightened his glasses back on his muzzle. "Sunburst..."

"I know it's hard for you to understand, Starlight, but not all of us end up achieving greatness," Sunburst morosely said.

"Why wouldn't I understand?" Starlight asked.

"Really? You're the protege of the Princess of Friendship!" Sunburst said irritably. "I don't think she just picks anypony for that!"

"She's technically her student," Riku corrected. "She only just started today."

"Whatever..." Sunburst pawed at some of the books he dropped when Riku grabbed him. "I'm sorry I'm not the big important wizard you were expecting."

"Sunburst, I don't care if you're a wizard or not," Starlight said, trying to reassure him that she would still like him no matter what he had as a career. "I'm just really surprised. You always knew so much about magic. Just look at all the books you have! And all the books you brought when we played together!"

"Yeah? Well, reading about magic is one thing, but you have no idea what it was like at magic school!" Sunburst exclaimed. "I knew so much about it, learned a lot of advanced spells and how to cast them, but executing them was an entirely big issue for me! Any spell you need, I can find it, but I'm too weak to actually use them, so everypony expected me to be great when all I am is just a big nerd!"

Starlight was still shocked to know Sunburst wasn't as strong as she thought he was. She never really did see him go all out with his magic like he had, either he still never found his potential after all these years, or that display he made saving her from those toppling books before getting his cutie mark was by complete accident and he just wanted to rescue her. Despite hearing what he said, Starlight was irritated by how miserable Sunburst was with his failure as a wizard when hers was far worse. She couldn't hide it anymore, releasing all of her pent up anger and sorrow on her old friend/crush she kept bottled up since Twilight gave her this lesson.

"Well, YOU don't know what it was like to get left behind!" Starlight yelled. "Then get so bitter that you steal the cutie marks from an entire village, then get defeated by Twilight and her friends, so you travel back in time to get revenge on them, but then Twilight and Sora beats you again, teaching you about friendship and bringing back repressed memories of the pony who up and left you without even so much as saying goodbye, but you end up fearing ponies will find out what you've done, never give you a chance, and the best friend you had a crush on would never accept your true feelings and shun you into being alone forever and ever with no friends or love ever!!!!"

Tears streamed down her faceas she belted out her emotions and revealed her past mistakes to Sunburst, choking back several sobs as she wanted to break down and cry. Sunburst was stunned as he processed everything she said, but Riku's jaw had dropped when Starlight mentioned her true feelings for her best friend, not expecting her to actually like Sunburst that way. Sunburst's glasses slid a little off his muzzle, slowly moving his hoof up to settle them back up.

"...Did you really travel through time?" Sunburst asked.

"...Seriously, dude?" Riku asked the orange stallion, raising a brow at his question. "THAT'S the first thing you question!? I think we should be asking when she had a thing for you!"

Starlight's pupils shrunk as Riku reminded her of the one secret she didn't want Sunburst to hear, quickly covering her muzzle with her hooves as more tears continued to flow. Sunburst was sure to feel awkward, not accept her feelings, or hate her after telling him how she ended up nearly destroying Equestria on several occasions after being fascinated by being able to time travel. Sunburst felt a bit flustered, but mostly guilty after hearing how hurt she was after he left.

"...Starlight...I'm sorry," Sunburst apologized, ignoring the mare's crush on him and focused on what caused her to turn into a villain. "I wish I had reached out to you, but I was always so busy and never had the time...Maybe if I had, you could have helped me at magic school, and I could have helped you to..."

"...Not be a equality-ruling dictator who lied to the ponies whose cutie marks I stole and kept my magic while they lost everything and destroyed several timelines because of something so petty while also trying to kill Equestria's heroes from the likes of Nightmare Moon, Discord, the changelings, Heartless, etc.?" Starlight finished, her anxiety getting worse as her voice cracked, already awaiting the eventual disdain from her old friend, soon to be ex-friend forever.

Instead of expecting any backlash, Sunburst looked at her in pity, regretting leaving her as he sighed. "I'm so sorry, Starlight," he apologized again. He grimaced as Starlight cried, feeling completely responsible for making her out to be who she was not too long ago. Looking at the choker around her neck, he could tell it wasn't a simple neck accessory the moment he saw it on her. He could practically sense the highly powerful enchantment locking Starlight's magic, preventing her from using her full potential and limiting her to only simple levitation. "...That's not really an ordinary choker around your neck, is it...?" Starlight whimpered and nodded her head, keeping her gaze away from his, her body shuddering in sorrow as she struggled not to break down bawling. "...Did Princess Twilight Sparkle place the inhibitor so you didn't do anymore magic like that again?"

"It was actually a friend of ours," Riku answered for Starlight. "Her name's Aqua. Out of all of us, she was the one who heavily despises Starlight and can't trust her if she was the only one who could help her...Aqua's had a bit of a rougher past than Starlight, and some trust issues with anyone who tries to hurt the ones she cares about or anyone with insane motivations for world domination or destruction over something minuscule."

"...Like...me leaving?" Sunburst asked, his guess spot on as the Keyblade wielder nodded. Looking back at Starlight, he saw her helplessly pawing at the inhibitor choker, her chest heaving with sobs as it grew more difficult to hold back the emotional dam inside her. He hated seeing her upset, even when she struggled with magic and felt hopeless in perfecting anything she tried. Looking down at his flank, he lifted up his cloak to reveal his sun shining cutie mark, the reason behind her cutie mark stealing and her misery when he left without telling her or even saying goodbye. "If only I didn't get my cutie mark that day...I could have prevented this from happening to her..."

Letting his cloak fall back over his flanks, Sunburst looked back at Starlight, tears welling up in his eyes as he approached her. He caught her by surprise as he hugged her and held her close in a silent apology. Starlight broke down and cried her lungs out, burying her face in his shoulder and hugged Sunburst tightly. No more words needed to be said between them, both of them sharing something they regret that haunted them over what the other would think of their failures, and despite letting those secrets out, they let their mistakes go and were glad to be together again. Even though Starlight was relieved to know Sunburst forgave her for what she did to everyone, she still felt like she didn't deserve any mercy. And though he knew about her crush on him, all she wanted at this moment was to rekindle her friendship with Sunburst, and hopefully, their relationship will bloom into something more after they truly catch up with each other.

Riku remained silent as he watched them, getting the closure they needed and mentally marking Starlight's first lesson of friendship being completed. Looking outside, he saw the storm was getting worse as lightning bolts shot across the sky, and he swore he could see Celestia and Luna retreating back to the castle, unable to contain the clouds for long. As much as he didn't want to interrupt Starlight and Sunburst's moment, the Crystal Empire was still in danger, and lives were hanging on their shoulders.

"Ok, I don't want to ruin this touching moment, but we've got to go now," Riku said.

Starlight had calmed down enough to remember why they were here, breaking away from her embrace with Sunburst and wiping away her tears with the back of her foreleg. "He's right! The Crystal Empire's being evacuated right now and we need to get out of here! That is, unless you know a spell to restore the Crystal Heart so the baby can have her Crystalling and keep the kingdom safe from the Frozen North's harsh weather?"

"...The Crystalling...?" Sunburst gasped, suddenly getting an idea as he quickly ran to his shelves of books. "Of course!" Rummaging through his books, Riku looked at Starlight in confusion, but Starlight knew that look on his face. He had an idea, and with what he picked up, he was sure he knew the right spell to fix this mess. "Yes! I do know a way to restore the Crystal Heart! But we need to keep everypony in the empire and close to the castle!"

"Are you absolutely sure your plan will work?" Riku asked.

"One hundred percent!" Sunburst confirmed.

Riku decided to go along with the unicorn stallion's plan, the trio making their way out of Sunburst's home and quickly ran down the roads to the castle, hoping to catch the evacuating ponies before they got too far.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash began to get frustrated, their evacuation plan still failing as the crystal ponies continued to be stubborn and stay for the Crystalling, which won't happen with the weather now catching up to them. "Ya can't stay here!" Applejack said.

"Did I mention that this is a ROYAL Crystalling?" the stallion with the curly mustache questioned. "When the crystaller holds the young one aloft, all of the empire will share their joy and light, and the Crystal Heart will beat stronger than it ever has before."

"It really is a moving ceremony!" the stallion with the pins said, tearing up to express the overwhelming joy of the tradition the Crystal Empire had.

"It's not gonna happen!" The crystal ponies turned around as they saw Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua run toward them, the Keyblade wielders regrouping after returning from the edge of the kingdom trying to lower the Heartless' numbers. Many of the mares swooned and tried to rush Sora, but the pegasus hovered in the air, holding his hooves out to cease their praise as he looked down at them seriously. "All of you need to evacuate the kingdom now! The storm's getting worse, and we can't stop the Heartless from getting closer to the castle!"

The ponies all murmured in confusion at Sora's words, making Rainbow Dash groan as they seemed to believe him more than her, Applejack, or Fluttershy. "But the Crystal Heart-"

"It's shattered," Shining Armor finished, making the residents of the empire gasp in shock as they turned to their prince. "We have no time for arguments or complaints! Unfortunately, the Crystal Heart is no more, and we all need to escape before it's too late!"

"But what about the Crystalling!?" a stallion asked.

"...I'm afraid there might never be another Crystalling again," Shining sadly said.

"Oh, sure, they listen to Sora and Shining Armor, but not us!" Rainbow exclaimed, pouting angrily. "Are we even famous around Equestria for saving everypony with the Elements of Harmony, or are we always yesterday's news!?"

"Eh. It's a living," Pinkie said, wrapping a foreleg around Rainbow's shoulders. "But don't worry! You'll be popular soon! And you'll eat up their attention like cupcakes! Especially Scootaloo's!"

"It'll take way too long for me to even be an official Wonderbolt until there's an open spot, Pinkie," Rainbow reminded her pink, bubbly friend, but Pinkie had a gut feeling that was going to happen soon, looking beyond what the others couldn't and winked.

Before they could evacuate the Crystal Empire, the Keyblade wielders sans Twilight were suddenly contacted by Riku."Guys, don't let the ponies leave the castle!"

"Huh? Riku, what are you talking about!?" Sora questioned. "We can't keep everyone here!"

"I'm bringing Starlight and Sunburst back with me!"he responded."Sunburst knows a way to fix the Crystal Heart, and we need to do the Crystalling!...I don't know how that'll work, but we won't have another chance like this if the kingdom eventually gets overrun by Heartless!"

The Keyblade wielders looked at each other, then turned to Aqua for any disagreements. She winced as they all wanted her to make the decision, unsure if Sunburst's plan would really work and she would bring several ponies lives to fall to the clutches of darkness. Seeing the troubled look on Aqua's face, Terra decided to give the answer for her.

"Alright. We'll keep them here," he said, shocking Aqua. "If you trust Sunburst, then I'll believe this can work."

"Same here!" Kairi said. "We have something in this world that's pure of light and can protect part of Equestria from darkness!"

"Ok! We're almost there! Keep everyone protected!"They could hear Riku grunt from his end, spotting a barrage of spells in the distance where the stallion was."The Heartless are starting to close in, and I'm kinda trying to keep Starlight and Sunburst safe until they reach the castle!"

"We're on it!" Sora said, flying over the group just as Shining prepared to begin the evacuation. "Wait! Hold on the evac!"

"What!?" Shining exclaimed. "Why!?"

"Riku's bringing Sunburst and Starlight with him!" he said, pointing to the magic spells shooting in the air as hearts from defeated Emblem Heartless flew up into the air. "He said Starlight's friend found a way to fix the heart!"

"Are you sure his plan will work?" Shining asked.

"Worth a shot!" Shooting up from the ground, Neoshadows appeared closer than the others thought, the crystal ponies exclaiming in fear as the Heartless were already here. They charged forward with their sharp claws, but Sora reacted quickly, shifting into his Harmony Form and thrust the Keyblades of Harmony down in front of any unprotected part of the circle of ponies. He lunged down and slashed horizontally, releasing a shockwave from his Ultima Keyblade to send the attacking Pureblood Heartless flying back. The crystal ponies all stared in awe at the newly enhanced version of his form with his added black and white highlights. "Split up! Don't leave any side of the castle unguarded!"

They heard a cry of pain from above as Luna and Celestia dove down, being chased by a hoard of Blue Rhapsodies as they fired Blizzard spells on them. Their limbs were frozen from the magic and freezing snow clouds, their ethereal weapons fading as their mana waned defending themselves and pushing back the storm. Sora spun his Keyblade, casting several spells in a row: first a Reflect spell to prevent them from getting hit by more magic, then a Fission Firaga that engulfed all the mini-mage Heartless in an explosion of fire, instantly destroying them, followed by an Aeroga spell to lower them safely to the ground, and healed their injuries with Curaga. Once they were back on their hooves, can could feel them, they shook off their daze and flew over to the group, surprised by Sora's new look in his Drive Form.

"The storm was too strong," Luna said. "And those Heartless kept getting in our way."

"Has Twilight found a way to restore the Crystal Heart yet?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, and no, but there's also a backup plan," Sora said, confusing the two alicorns. "No time to explain, but here comes our backup right now."

Heading toward them up the snow-covered road, Starlight and Sunburst ran ahead of Riku as he blasted the Heartless chasing them with Thundaga. Celestia spotted the unicorn stallion as they turned, her lips curling to a grin as she recognized the ingenious stallion who graduated from her school.

"Luna, let's see if we can help Twilight and Cadence," Celestia suggested, her younger sister nodding as they flew over the crowd and under the castle.

Starlight and Sunburst passed through the crowd to reach the princesses while Riku regrouped with Terra and Ventus as they split up to protect the crystal ponies along with the floating Keyblades controlled by Sora's will. "So, this is gonna be a really close call, isn't it?" Riku asked.

"Looks that way," Ventus said, lunging forward and thrust his Keyblade through a line of Shadows.

"We've dealt with worse. We can make it through this, right, Aqua?" Terra waited for Aqua to respond, but when he stopped and looked around, he didn't find her anywhere around the ponies awaiting the Crystalling. "...Aqua!?"

"Uhh, I think this is everything?" Twilight said, feeling unsure that she and Cadence managed to recreate the spell.

Cadence gathered the shards of the Crystal Heart before the needle-like podium where it was supposed to rest, thankful that none of them were blown away, her baby riding on her back as the filly looked curiously at the mess she made. "I guess we'll have to find out."

Taking the chance, Twilight lit up her horn and cast the Relic Reconstitution spell on the shards. Cadence assisted with her own magic, both mares rebuilding the Crystal Heart as it was, making it hover over its resting place. It seemed to have worked as the shards were held together, but it failed as the ancient relic fell apart again, the shards clattering to the ground around the pedestal.

"It failed," Twilight uttered in defeat. "I don't know what to do..."

"An old student of mine believes he does," Celestia said as she and Luna hovered down before them.

As if on cue, Starlight and Sunburst ran up to them, both ponies gawking at the shards littering the pedestal before looking up at the alicorn filly staring at them curiously. "Wow," Sunburst said in awe. "The baby really did this?"

"Yes," Twilight said. She then showed him the spell she and Cadence tried to recreate. "We tried to use the-"

"The Spell of Relic Reconstitution," Sunburst finished before taking the sheet with the rewritten spell, crumpling it, and tossing it aside. "That's not going to do it. The Crystal Heart's been around for over a millennia, so restoring an ancient relic that old will take more than just one spell." He then pulled out a book from his saddlebags he brought with him, flipping through the pages as he continued his lecture. "You'll need to combine it with something else. Something unique to the relic itself. Something that strengthens it and provides it with power...?"

He showed Twilight the spells on the page he stopped at, finally getting what Sunburst was implying in his question. "The Crystalling!"

"Combining that spell with the light and love of everypony gathered for the ceremony, together with-" Pulling out a couple scrolls, he unrolled it to reveal more spells they would need to fix the Crystal Heart. "-Somnambula's Weather Abjuration to clear away the snow..." Sunburst heard the baby babbling, pulling out another scroll as he approached the alicorn newborn sitting on Cadence's back. "And a little Fledgling's Forbearance for the parents. That should curb this little one's power fluctuations."

The baby giggled, grabbing his muzzle with her hooves, already taking a liking to the new stallion. "You must be Sunburst," Cadence said. "Riku told us you're a powerful wizard."

"Oh, I'm no wizard," Sunburst said, no longer hiding his lack of prowess unlike the other mares around him.

The others gasped in shock sans Celestia and Luna, but Starlight trusted Sunburst and backed him up, neither of them aware of Aqua hearing them from a distance as she escaped assisting keeping the Heartless at bay. "But he's studied magic his whole life! You should see his house! And since nopony has any better ideas, what do we have to lose!?"

"How about an entire kingdom?" Aqua said, startling Starlight as the princesses and two unicorns looked at the Keyblade Master. She approached Sunburst, looking agitated as the stallion who claimed he had the solution didn't have a fraction of magical power that neither mare around him had. "You lack magical skill, yet you think those spells will save this kingdom?"

"Y-Yes, it should," Sunburst answered. "Uhh, who are you?"

Starlight winced, Sunburst noticing her nervous expression as she tapped at her choker, telling him that this was the pony who sealed her magic. Aqua glanced back at her, catching a small glimpse of her signing to her reunited friend.

"...So, Starlight's told you about me, huh?" Aqua asked. "What did she tell you about me? That I'm mad at her for actions that deserve severe punishments? That I'm too harsh and don't understand her petty sob story of why she stole cutie marks and tried to change the past to alter the future, because you left her?"

"Aqua, can we not do this right now!?" Twilight begged. "If Sunburst believes the spells he's found can restore the Crystal Heart, we just have to take a chance!"

"It'll take a bit of magic power to hold the shards together," Sunburst said. "At least until the Crystalling is complete, and the purity crystal merges with the Crystal Heart, thus restoring it while also strengthening its power."

"Then show me those spells," Aqua demanded.

Before she could snatch the spells to read them over, Heartless suddenly appeared around them. Growling in irritation, Aqua blasted them away with a barrage of spells, the mares and Sunburst ducking or stepping out of Aqua's aim as she almost hit them a few times, making the baby whine in terror as she saw the scary dark creatures attack them.

"Aqua, where did you go!?"Terra asked over their communicators."The Heartless are about to outnumber us! And I don't know how much longer Sora can keep his Harmony Form up!"

"...They're here under the castle!" Aqua said. "I was going to help fix the Crystal Heart, and whatever these spells Sunburst has, he thinks they're really able to help us! And he's a unicorn with barely any magical power to help!"

"Aqua, you need to protect them, not help restore it!"Terra exclaimed."We're running out of time! Let Starlight help!"

"I am NOT letting her help!" Aqua shouted, slicing through Heartless that got close to her in rage at Terra's idea. "Not after all her magic caused! Her magic is going to remain sealed, and I'm the only one who can dispel the inhibitor charm!"

"Why can't you just give me a chance to prove I've changed!?" Starlight exclaimed, starting to get annoyed by Aqua's distrust in her. She ignored her and continued fighting, Twilight wanting to help fend off the Heartless as well, but she needed to learn the spells Sunburst suggested, along with Celestia and Luna. "You trusted Terra when he made mistakes, didn't you?"

Starlight's question struck a nerve as Aqua glared at her, lifting her Keyblade to the sky. "STOPJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" In a flash of light, time stood to a standstill as Aqua unleashed all of her pent up rage and mana into the powerful spell. The only ones moving were her and Starlight, the unicorn struck with awe as everything around her was frozen, even the blizzard outside. Panting heavily, Aqua stomped toward her, waving her blade around as Starlight backed away. "Don't you dare try to compare yourself to him. There's a difference in the term trust involving you and Terra, and you don't deserve mine!"

"Terra and Riku told me how they felt betrayed by their best friends when they couldn't trust them," Starlight said, slightly terrified, but standing her ground. "Terra thought you didn't trust him back then, but you gave him a second chance. Even with the mistakes he made. So why can't I?...Because I'm evil?" Aqua was about to retort, but Starlight continued her ranting. "Terra was once controlled by that Xehanort stallion, but even though he was possessed, you sacrificed yourself and took his place in that Realm of Darkness for him, and he was considered a villain at that point, right?"

"There's a big difference between possession and by one's own will, and your actions fit the latter to a capital 'T', Starlight!" Aqua argued.

"But you still gave him a chance despite that!" Starlight countered. "Why can't you see I realized I messed up and want to prove to you and everypony else I'm different now!?"

"Because I don't want to make the same mistakes I made in the past!" Aqua shouted, panting heavily as her anger slowly ebbed into depression. Aqua lowered her head, tears welling in her eyes as they slowly rolled down her face, her regrets coming back to her along with her fear and anxiety of letting someone's trust cause them to backfire and hurt everyone. "...I-I...I don't want anyone I love leave me again...I don't want my trust to someone I believe was genuine to turn it against me, then stab me in the back with it..." Starlight was a bit stunned to see Aqua in such an emotional state, and she was letting out her own sorrowful regrets to her like she had to Sunburst not too long ago. The blue unicorn looked up at her, her eyes expressing pain, anger, loss, and sadness. "I trusted Xehanort once. As a Keyblade Master. His wisdom from his own journey as a Keyblade wielder I wanted to learn before I realized just how much his alliance to darkness he truly was...I'm glad I wasn't his pupil, but because of him, everything I did to try to right the wrongs I made with Terra and Ven...I ended up getting Sora, Riku, and Kairi involved in this mess..."

"...But, they aren't complaining about being Keyblade wielders," Starlight uttered. "You have more who can fight alongside you."

"...This war was supposed to be my burden alone," Aqua said. "...I'm the only master who knows much about our old home's history, teachings, skills and magic...just about everything we know after the tragedy of the Keyblade War." As much as Starlight wanted to learn more about the Keyblade War, they would have to save it for a time when there wasn't a kingdom in peril, or when she's trustworthy enough to know about it. Aqua lifted a hoof, pressing it against her head as she grit her teeth angrily, hating herself as she seemed to have failed being a leader after all these years. "I'm supposed to be smart, a leader...but everything I do or say turns out wrong for everyone, and now Terra thinks I'm the bad guy because I'm too stubborn to trust in anyone again after the man who was called a master and used to be Master Eraqus and Master Yen Sid's friend betrayed us, I'm terrified of being by myself after being trapped in the Realm of Darkness for over a decade while trying to survive, clinging onto some pointless hope of escaping until it became a reality after so long, and I can't even trust my own decisions anymore because I'm afraid I'll only end up hurting myself or anyone around me just for trying to save them from darkness!...I'm a terrible leader, even though I made the decision to be the leader out of us Keyblade wielders..."

"Well, maybe you should try to give ponies a chance again," Starlight said. "Like what Sora and Twilight had told me: try again, not give up and assume the worst immediately." Aqua's ears drooped, finding it impossible for her to ever give others anymore chances with how broken she had become. "And besides, you're not alone in this fight to save everypony from darkness, right? It doesn't have to be just you doing everything because you think that."

"...You don't know what I went through," Aqua muttered.

"I know I can't understand, but I've seen the Realm of Darkness with my own eyes. Being in there for only a few minutes can't compare to ten or more years being trapped there, and I'm surprised you're still standing; you're still fighting despite surviving through all that...I know I couldn't, even if I had a Keyblade." Aqua turned her eyes to her Keyblade, her chosen blade at a young age only just returned to her when she was reunited with Terra again. Her master's Keyblade became her own when she gave it up to save Terra from falling into the Realm of Darkness, letting go of what made her unique as she used Master's Defender as her strength instead of her own. Her own Keyblade wouldn't have been enough to help her through such a dark time, feeling weak despite her prowess and title of Keyblade Master. "Aqua, I know you can't trust me, but if we need to save the Crystal Empire, I need to use my magic again. Just temporarily." The distressed mare looked up at Starlight. "After this, you can seal my magic again if you still don't think I can change...But no matter what, I'm going to keep trying to show you I won't be the old Starlight Glimmer anymore."

Aqua slowly turned around, staring at the Heartless surrounding them, frozen in time and ready to strike anyone nearby. She was afraid to trust Starlight, and the unicorn knew how painful it was for her after she told her the real reasons why instead of for justice and consequences of her actions. And even though she chose to see Starlight as a prisoner, she was willing to give up her magic again after using it to help save the empire, continuing her sentence without so much of a struggle or complaint. Looking back at Starlight, the mare gave Aqua an assuring gaze, instilling that promise to remain powerless after this.

Aqua let out a quiet sigh, then lifted her Keyblade, aiming it at Starlight. Starlight flinched, but she kept still as she watched light begin to form around the tip of Rainfell, suddenly shooting a small beam of light at her. She gasped and shut her eyes, thinking Aqua was going to kill her, but the light struck her choker, her ears twitching as she heard a faint unlocking sound around her neck, then felt nothing around it as the inhibiting accessory unclasped and fell to the ground. Starlight felt her magic returning to her, rubbing a hoof against her neck and looked down at the choker. Looking up at Aqua with a thankful grin, her smile faltered when she stared back at her, a solemn frown on her face, her eyes still judging her.

"...Don't make me regret this," Aqua said, almost sounding like she was pleading to Starlight.

"...You won't," Starlight said.

Aqua closed her eyes, part of her believing her while another gave her the benefit of the doubt. Slowly, the air around them began to warp as Aqua's Stopja spell was beginning to wear off. Her eyes opened again, a stoic glare turning toward the Heartless as she dashed off, slicing through the still frozen Heartless before they could move, letting the aftermath of her strikes affect them once time resumed. Once the spell completely ended, everyone was moving again, the Heartless Aqua attacked flinching as the hits connected, killing them after taking too much abuse. As she continued fending off the Heartless, Starlight ran over to Twilight, Celestia, Luna, Sunburst, Cadence, and the alicorn infant.

"Starlight, the choker's off!" Twilight noticed. "What happened!?"

"No time! Start the Crystalling!" Starlight said, Sunburst and Cadence nodding as her friend gave her the book and scrolls to look over as they made their way to the crystal ponies outside to begin the Crystalling and save the Crystal Empire. Twilight, Celestia, and Luna immediately began using their magic on the shards of the Crystal Heart, forming it back together and holding it over its place on the spire pedestal. Skimming over the spell, Starlight lit up her horn and fired her own beam, helping keep the shards together. "I hope this works."

Outside, Cadence joined Shining armor with their baby and immediately began the Crystalling. Everyone ignored the fighting behind them and the threat of darkness getting closer, focusing on the newborn alicorn that will save them from their peril. Cadence gave Sunburst the baby to hold in his hooves, entrusting him as the crystaller, both parents silently agreeing since their original choice was Twilight, but she was in the middle of keeping the Crystal Heart formed until the Crystalling was finally complete. The baby looked at both of their parents, each of them giving her a kiss on the cheek, making her coo before their horns glowed, connecting with their child's and making a yellow aura glow around her. The baby giggled and began floating out of Sunburst's hooves, all the Crystal Empire finally seeing her for the first time while the crystaller picked one of the few pure crystals Rarity checked to use to merge with the Crystal Heart.

"Citizens! May I present the newest member of the Crystal Empire!" Sunburst announced, the crowd cheering as the baby looked down at them with a giggle.

"She's beautiful," the fashionably mustached stallion uttered.

"It's just so moving!" the pin-loving stallion added.

Soon, all the crystal ponies bowed their heads to their newest Crystal Empire baby and young princess. Beneath them, the ground began to glow a bright light, expressing their joy and light as every street in the kingdom lit up. The Heartless saw the light, which only spurred them to fight harder to destroy it, which made the Keyblade wielders struggle as they tried to hold them back as best as they could. Once enough light and love was seen, Sunburst lowered the purity crystal down to the ground, letting it soak up the light until it absorbed every last ounce of it.

Now fully glowing, Sunburst quickly ran back to the Crystal Heart, skidding to a halt as there were a lot more Heartless that Aqua could barely keep up with, unleashing every bit of her mana into her spells to keep them away from the defenseless ponies. Steeling his nerves, he charged forward, Aqua noticing him and began protecting him, teleporting near him and slashing the Neoshadows chasing him. With a mighty leap, Sunburst grunted and slammed the purity crystal in the Crystal Heart. The relic began glowing brightly, the magical hold keeping the shards together reforming and restoring it as it once was. Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Starlight were about to turn around and defend themselves, but the Crystal Heart came to their rescue as it pushed out its protective barrier of light, phasing past everyone while destroying the Heartless, sending hearts flying up into the sky and destroying the storm clouds that threatened to engulf the Crystal Empire into a wasteland of ice and snow.

As the barrier passed through the ponies and baby dragon, their bodies shimmered like the crystals around them, the mares' manes all tied up in ponytails, to Rarity's delight as she squealed at the experience again, the stallions' a lot neater and smooth, even making Sunburst's hair the neatest its ever been in months and Sora, Riku, Ventus, and Terra's spiked hairstyles seem a bit sharper. The barrier was restored as it stopped back around the perimeter of the kingdom, the crystal ponies cheering while the Keyblade wielders relaxed, though slightly rejuvenated thanks to the Crystal Heart's light.

Aqua looked down at herself at the crystal state the ancient relic gave them, surprised at how her body almost seemed intangible, but solid like an actual crystal with light shining through it. In the reflection of the ground, she noticed her tied up hair as it made it look like her old style before growing it out while lost in the Realm of Darkness. As amazed as she was by this sudden transformation and wanting to know how the Crystal Heart's magic was able to do all this during this momentous event, she didn't feel scholarly at the moment as she noticed the choker she took off Starlight.

"Aqua!" Looking up, she saw the rest of her friends meet up with them, Terra skidding to a halt when she got a look at her hair. "...Whoa. Nice hair." Aqua said nothing, not even admiring Terra's slick and spikier manestyle as she looked down while walking over to Starlight's choker. He noticed her depressed, distant stare as she picked up the enchanted accessory. "Hey. Are you alright?"

"...No," she murmured. "...I don't know if I'll ever be alright..."

She looked over at Starlight, who turned to Sunburst after admiring herself in her crystal form. "You know, Sunny, for a pony who isn't great at magic, you did pretty well."

"Indeed he has," Celestia said as she approached the unicorns. Unlike the other mares, hers and Luna's manes still flowed in their invisible breeze, unable to be tied up in their flowing state despite their bodies crystalline in appearance as well. "I'm glad you've found a way to share your unique gift, Sunburst. You may be more of a wizard than you think."

Sunburst blushed as he was praised by the princess, chuckling nervously as he fiddled with his glasses on his muzzle. "T-Thank you, Your Highness..."

Aqua sighed and looked down at the choker, staring at the insignia that was once the symbol of the Land of Departure. She felt Terra's foreleg gently wrap around her, but she didn't acknowledge his presence. She hoped she made the right choice, letting Starlight off like this and giving her some trust to let her prove to her she's no longer the power-hungry, revenge-seeking mare she was. If she was wrong, then it'll be another note on the growing list of mistakes that would forever haunt her.

It was about time for the visitors to leave, the Crystalling celebrations over as everyone reverted back to normal. Aqua had distanced herself from everyone, even Terra and Ventus, constantly staring at Starlight's choker as she mulled over her thoughts. They headed to the train station, Shining Armor, Cadence, and their foal accompanying Twilight and co. as they spotted the train arriving. Before they boarded, Twilight gasped in surprise when they saw her parents, Night Light and Twilight Velvet, disembark.

"Mom! Dad!" Twilight ran up to her parents and gave them a hug, the couple laughing as they hugged their daughter back. "I figured you'd show up, but how come you're so late?"

"You will not believe what happened," Night Light said. "There was such crazy weather that delayed our train. It just came out of nowhere."

"Heheh. Crazy, huh?" Twilight asked, though the others knew what that horrible weather was as they practically survived it.

"But it was all worth it to see our grandfoal!" Velvet said excitedly. "Now, where is the little one?" Shining approached his mother with the baby held in one foreleg, the filly giggling as she met her grandparents for the first time. "Aww, such a cutie! Come to you grandmare!"

She was about to hold the baby, but the infant began inhaling, scrunching her muzzle as she was about to sneeze. "AHH! HIT THE DECK!" Sora shouted, everyone quickly ducking or hiding behind something to wait for the inevitable blast of magic.

"A-Ah-CHOO!!!!!" the baby sneezed, but thankfully, no magic.

"Heh. We have Sunburst to thank for that," Shining said. "Seems like that Fledgling's Forbearance spell really worked."

"I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously," Cadence added. "Something tells me the baby will need a pony like him to look to for magical guidance."

"Ok, can we finally get a name for the baby?" Sora questioned. "Seriously, all day, we've just been calling her 'the baby'! What's her name?"

"We...didn't really think of a name when she was born," Cadence said, making everyone let out an exasperated groan, Sora falling over with a frustrated growl. "But...I was thinking of the name...'Flurry Heart'."

"Yeah. To remember the occasion," Shining said.

"Oh, we're not going to forget with a name like that," Riku said, slumping his shoulders over as they kept the almost unfortunate destruction of the Crystal Empire under wraps.

"It's a lovely name," Twilight Velvet said. She took Flurry Heart in her hooves as she and Night Light felt like proud grandparents. "Well, Twilight, it's going to be your turn to give us grandfoals at some point. Just make sure you're married to Riku before you even think about baby making."

"M-Mom!" Twilight exclaimed, her cheeks burning red in embarrassment. Riku also blushed, but after witnessing how destructive an alicorn baby could be, he was afraid of what he and Twilight could create if that time ever came and their child turned out to be an alicorn. She growled as her mother giggled, hating how she always teased the two of them. "Ugh...I hate when you mess with us. And threaten Riku if he does anything to hurt me."

"It's my job to embarrass you two," Velvet reasoned. "That, and your father's supposed to be the one to scare the daylights out of your coltfriend, so somepony had to be the assertive parent to their daughter's special somepony."

"I can be assertive, dear," Night Light argued. "I just don't want to get into a hoof fight with somepony who's more agile than me."

Twilight Velvet rolled her eyes, letting him hold Flurry Heart to show how 'assertive' he was to the baby as she grabbed his hoof. "Well, I hope the Crystalling wasn't all that exciting to miss, but we're going to be staying for a while to catch up with your brother and get to know Flurry Heart."

"Oh, trust us, ma'am," Ventus said. "You didn't miss a thing."

As everyone started to board the cars, Starlight stayed behind a little to talk with Sunburst. "Well, looks like you're the Crystal Empire's important wizard now, whether you like it or not."

"I'm not sure I'll be doing much wizarding now that I'm a crystaller," Sunburst said. "I think I've got a lot more responsibility more than ever. Hopefully, I won't have to change any diapers."

They both laughed as Sunburst summarized his role as more an important babysitter than a guardian. Their laughter died out, both unicorns looking away from each other as their thoughts were almost in sync. The topic of Starlight's crush on Sunburst came to mind, both of their cheeks turning a light shade of pink as they tried looking at each other.

"...Uhh, so...I guess I let out more secrets than I was supposed to, huh?" Starlight asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah," Sunburst agreed, clearing his throat as he adjusted his glasses. "W-Well...T-This is...kind of a first for a mare to actually tell me she likes me this way, and it was from my old friend I haven't seen in years." Starlight nodded in agreement at the odd circumstance, giggling nervously as she kept averting her gaze from him. "S-So...Uhh...D-Do you...want to...make our relationship...m-more than just friends?"

Every fiber of Starlight's being wanted her to scream yes, proclaim it to the heavens, and pounce Sunburst and share her first kiss with him. By some miracle, she was able to restrain herself, refusing to nod her head rapidly as they would end up moving too fast, especially when they were just reunited and became friends again. She let out a heavy sigh after a moment of awkward silence.

"Well...maybe not right away," Starlight said. "I mean, we just got back together as friends, and I feel like I would just make things awkward because of my feelings for you and I'm not sure you feel the same way...Do you?"

"...Uhh...W-Well...I never thought about it at first, even when we were foals..." Sunburst mulled over furthering his relationship with Starlight, and with his cluelessness over how love and romance works, he agreed that they might need a bit of time before they could make it work as a couple. "I think...we both need a lot of time to think about things. Like catching up on old times."

"Yeah. Exactly," Starlight said, a little disappointed, but glad to know Sunburst would think about it. "And...promise me you'll stay in touch? And let me know when you move away from the Crystal Empire?"

"I promise," Sunburst said. "I don't want to hurt you like that ever again."

Starlight and Sunburst gave each other a hug before the mare had to leave. Twilight watched them through the window of the train car, feeling proud of Starlight for reuniting the him, though she wished she was there to take part in teaching her every lesson of friendship she had planned for her. Riku noticed her glum expression, tapping her side to get her attention.

"Something wrong, Twilight?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I think I still have a lot to learn about being a teacher."

"You're not planning on giving Starlight an essay assignment on reuniting with Sunburst, are you?" Twilight growled and gave him a dirty look at the idea. "Well, knowing you, you would have probably taken notes on the night the two of us-"

"Shut up!" Twilight exclaimed, shoving the smirking stallion as he made her blush. "Why do you and my mom love to pick on me? I'm being serious here about Starlight's lessons!"

"And it went fine," Riku assured, moving her head back to face Starlight and Sunburst. "Those two have their friendship rekindled, both of them getting over their pasts and insecurities about how the other would think about them, all's well that ends well."

"But I didn't even help her," Twilight argued. "So much had happened today...I just wish I gave my pupil the attention she deserved during her first lesson."

While Twilight moped, Riku looked around the car, finding Sora further down the rows as he looked out the window, making faces at Flurry Heart to make her laugh as the grandparents and new parents saw them off. Without Sora helping Twilight when the Summer Sun Celebration began that year Nightmare Moon returned, she wouldn't have been able to discover the true meaning of friendship. And Celestia had sent her to Ponyville to not only learn about it, but also learn more about herself when she was around ponies she grew to like as friends. And in a way, he helped Starlight similarly to how Sora guided Twilight back then. Draping a hoof around her, Riku pulled Twilight closer to him.

"Well, sometimes teachers need to give their students space to fully realize their full potential in anything," he explained. "You keep holding their hand as they go along through it, it will only take that much longer for them to master it. Celestia wanted you to learn about friendship, and she asked Sora to help guide you toward that path of friendship while also protecting you and the rest of the girls from Nightmare Moon, right?"

Twilight thought about it, and Riku did have a point. All of her studies back then were guided by Celestia when she executed certain spells, and when she gave her the space to study them on her own, she grew to be more talented with magic than ever. And even though Sora tried to help her make friends, even trying to have her befriend him when they first met, it took a dangerous venture through the Everfree Forest and discovering what makes each of her friends special to fully realize how important they were to her. And if Sora never made friends with them, he wouldn't have gained the powers of the Elements of Harmony alongside her and the rest of the Mane Six, all their bonds connected by the sonic rainboom.

"...Maybe you're right, Riku," Twilight said with a small smile. "I never really thought of it that way."

"Then I suppose a 'thank you' for helping Starlight out with her friendship with Sunburst is in order?" Riku asked. He got his request, Twilight leaning over and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "Hmm...That works too."

The alicorn giggled, nuzzling her coltfriend and held him tightly. The train soon began to move, Starlight making it on board before it left, waving goodbye to Sunburst through the window as they left the empire. While the group relaxed as they headed back to Ponyville, she spotted Aqua sitting in the far back by herself, a little surprised to see her alone instead of with Terra. She didn't know why she wasn't sitting beside him, finding Terra sitting with Ventus, who seemed a bit worried when Aqua told him she wanted some space. She reached a hoof up to her neck, a subconscious action she got used to after a whole week, but she forgot she wasn't wearing the inhibitor choker at the moment. Sticking with the promise she swore to Aqua, she got up from her seat and walked over to the Keyblade Master.

She stared at the choker in her hoof, her gaze blank as she seemed lost in her thoughts, past memories, or whatever it was she was thinking about the seemed to have upset her. Starlight nervously cleared her throat to get Aqua's attention, the blue unicorn slowly looking up at her.

"Uhh, hey," Starlight greeted. Aqua remained silent, staring at her like she was a soulless puppet. "...Umm...I'm...ready to put on that choker again. I promised I was going to keep following my punishment. So...put it on and lock it up." Starlight lifted her head, presenting her neck for Aqua to put it back on. Aqua lowered her gaze down to the enchanted accessory, her thoughts racing like a blur, which made her feel numb. Sighing, Aqua dropped the choker, the clattering sound making Starlight look down at it before the Keyblade wielder's hoof stomped on it, breaking the metal insignia to pieces. "Huh?...W-Why did you-?"

"I was harsh in my decisions to punish you," Aqua said, silencing Starlight's questioning. Her tone wasn't as cold and threatening as it was when she spoke to her or about her with the others. It was more broken, confused, and unsure, as if she didn't even know if getting rid of what Starlight did was the right choice. Aqua lifted her hoof, the old mark of their old home's signature shape shattered to pieces, keeping her gaze on the broken piece of metal than the unicorn wondering what she was doing. "...You can use your magic...I know you won't do anything dangerous..."

Confused, but grateful, Starlight let out a small laugh as Aqua lightened her sentence, giving her free reign of her magic permanently. "I-I don't know what to say...Than-"

"Don't thank me," Aqua interrupted. She finally looked up at Starlight, her eyes filled with tears. "...Don't make me regret this...Please, don't let me make another horrible mistake..."

"But it's not," Starlight reassured. "I swear. No evil or dangerous magic on anypony. Only for self-defense of if anypony's in trouble."

Aqua looked down at the floor, wanting to believe Starlight, but she was too troubled to trust her, or even herself. Starlight let her be, starting to worry if Aqua was going to be alright as she made her way back to her seat. Aqua slowly laid down in her seat, hiding herself from everyone as her tears rolled down her face. She was scared of her choices, already feeling regret before something worse has yet to happen. Everyone already disliked her idea of punishing Starlight, continuing bashing the mare and constantly reminding her of her actions, but they were all willing to forgive and forget when they shouldn't with someone like her. She felt alienated with her voiced opinions, and Terra didn't approve of her verbally lashing out at Starlight, which only terrified her into thinking he was going to break up with her, not be her friend, avoid her, any worst-case scenario that ended up with him leaving her alone.

"Aqua?" She flinched, her ears snapping down to press against her head as she heard Terra's voice. She avoided looking at him, trembling in fear and sorrow as he judged her, but she was far from right as he actually looked down at her in concern. Terra noticed the broken choker by her seat, somewhat glad to have let Starlight free to use her magic, but it somehow left her confused, broken, and lost. He sat down beside her, gently placing a hoof on her shoulder, only for her to flinch and sob, trying to crawl away from him to avoid being hurt. "Aqua, what's wrong?"

Terra wrapped his forelegs around her, lifting her up into a hug, but the mare squirmed and whined, trying to get away. He kept a firm, but gentle grip on her, trying to calm her down as she sobbed. He heard her mumbling something about failing, mistakes, loneliness, all while she seemed to tremble in fear in his hooves. He couldn't get her to tell her what was wrong, no matter how much he asked, remaining calm as she tried to push away from him. Eventually, Aqua wound up passing out, apparently not rejuvenated enough from the Crystal Heart's magic and exhausting herself from crying. She also ended up bringing attention to herself as the others heard her, wondering what caused her to snap and break down, though Starlight had a feeling it involved her.

The train arrived in Ponyville right on schedule, the group getting off along with other passengers as they made their way back to the castle, Terra carrying the sleeping blue unicorn on his back. As soon as they arrived, he took Aqua up to their room and laid her down in bed. He gently brushed his hoof along her bangs, the mare wincing at his touch. When she wakes up, he was going to treat her to a spa day to help her relax, and maybe she'll tell him why she got so upset. He leaned over her, planting a kiss on her cheek, only for her to whimper in fear as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you,"he whispered to her before leaving the room, letting her sleep as he made his way to the spa to book her the luxurious package, hoping she'll feel better after a proper amount of sleep.


	133. Aqua's Lamentations

Aqua found herself in a dark void, wallowing in her confusion, knowing she was fast asleep. She was afraid of trusting everyone, even her own friends. Trust was what brought her, Terra, and Ventus to where they ended up when they thought the war was over, but Xehanort was always several steps ahead of them. She felt like a fool believing the old man she once looked up to as a master, oblivious to his intentions since the very beginning. And all of them were far too trusting in anyone they come across, whether or not they were allies that helped them on their journeys. She trusted Starlight to help restore the Crystal Heart while she defended them, and even freed her from the punishment she gave the unicorn, but she was scared that her trust was going to be broken if Starlight went back to being the equality-making dictator she was, abusing her kindness and turning it against her.

Everyone was apparently giving her a chance while Aqua refused, only wanting what was best for everyone's safety than how Starlight was feeling. Terra accusing her of being untrustworthy, and questioning if she would have given him a chance if he was corrupted or manipulated and they never met really hurt her. It was just like before when he thought she was spying on him, fearing he would lose himself to the darkness he tried to control, and now because of how different she was after being trapped in the Realm of Darkness, he thought she couldn't trust anyone anymore and was going to leave her alone, along with the rest of their friends. She didn't want to be alone. She spent so long alone back in that horrible place filled with nothing but darkness, leaving behind most of her sanity.

 _"You don't trust me at all, do you?"Aqua gasped, looking around as she heard Terra's voice. His voice echoed in the darkness, but there was no sign of him."You think I'm going to turn back into Xehanort. Lose myself to my darkness. You probably won't even hesitate to kill me if you never knew who I was, why I did what I did."_ _"T-Terra?" she called out. "I-I would never-"_ _"Maybe you trusted me too much?"Terra questioned, finally revealing himself as he appeared from the darkness behind Aqua. "Why else would you save me from the Realm of Darkness when you beat me while under Xehanort's control? It's a mistake that will stay with you forever."_ _Aqua turned around, staring at the angry gaze of her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend at this rate. His hair suddenly began turning silver and his eyes yellow, looking like how he was when Xehanort took possession of his body, the Heartless Guardian that he had summoned hovered behind him as it rose up from his shadow. The Guardian leered at her, frightening her as her fight against Terra-Xehanort came back where she had to endure fighting something that was impossible to kill with a Keyblade._ _"Why didn't you just end my life?"Now she heard Ventus's voice, wanting to find him in this darkness, but her eyes were focused on the transformed man standing before her."Vanitas wouldn't have tried to take control of me, and Xehanort's plans to acquire theX-blade would have failed. Did you care about me that much that you couldn't bear to stop me, even as the two of us united as one?"Ventus now appeared, walking up to stand beside Terra, his clothing changing to look like Vanitas's armor while his eyes turned yellow like Terra's had. "If you're supposed to be a perfect, law-aiding Keyblade Master, then how come you caused more trouble to every single world by letting us live? Everyone would have been better off if we died, but your heart was too weak to let us go."_ _"I-I didn't want to lose you two," she tried to reason, starting to back away as the duo began moving closer._ _"I can't do any of this by myself. Not without you...I never meant to-"_ _"So it was our job to pick up the mess you left behind?"Quickly turning around, Aqua found Riku and Sora walk into view from the darkness. They stood before her, both their forms changing as Riku now wore the dark suit he was in when he fought using the power of darkness years ago, while Sora's whole body turned dark as he went into his Anti Form. "Quite the leader you turned out to be, Aqua. Leading us all to our demise. Your choices are cursed, leading to Xehanort getting a victory in some way even with each loss."_ _"Why do you even have a Keyblade anyway?" Terra asked. "What did Master Eraqus see in you?"_ _"S-Stop...Please, stop!" Aqua begged. "I-I just...I just wanted to protect everyone!"_ _"By turning yourself on everyone and not allowing them a chance?"Sora asked, his voice distorted while in his Anti Form."Starlight was alone all her life, afraid to make friends for fear of losing them when they got their cutie mark. Is there even a shred of sympathy left in that cold husk of yours holding that shriveled heart rotted away by darkness?"_ _"No! It's not true!" The four darkened males slowly approached her, her reasons failing to reach them. "I do care! I just don't want to make the same mistakes again! I don't want to bring the worlds into total darkness!"_ _Aqua ran away, trying to find some way out, but all she could see was blackness: no light, no other colors, and it appeared to run on endlessly. She looked back, surprised to see the four boys slowly walking toward her, somehow catching up to her as if she was running on a treadmill. "I was only doing what I thought was right!"_ _She grunted as she ran into something and fell backward, or more specifically, someone. Looking up, she gasped when she saw Eraqus blocking her path, staring down at her in disappointment with his arms crossed against his chest. She cowered under his gaze, confused by the fact he was here and terrified that he was going to scold her harshly just like everyone else was._ _"I was wrong to make you into a Keyblade Master, Aqua," Eraqus said. "How can a leader such as you bring so much destruction to the worlds? You have failed me."_ _Her heart sank as her deceased teacher told her she failed. "I-I didn't...I thought-"_ _"You disgust me. Even though Terra had used the power of darkness in your exams, he was at least able to realize his actions were wrong, while you continue thinking you know the right answer, even as you fail." He summoned his Keyblade on her, spreading out his legs and held his blade out like a samurai warrior. "It was a mistake to grant you the right to become my apprentice. Now, I will set things right."_ _"No. No, please, Master!" Aqua pleaded, summoning her Keyblade to block his swing. His power was stronger than hers, knocking her blade out of her hands and sending it flying into the darkness. She tried to call it back, but it never returned, making her panic as she screamed in terror, dodging another swing and ran for her life. Aqua ran to where her Keyblade was flung, but there was no sign of it. There was something up ahead, only instead of her Keyblade, it was the Door to Darkness. She ran to it, trying desperately to pull it open to escape from this darkness. "Help! Somebody, please! I can't...I can't-"_ _"You can never escape, Aqua." Startled, Aqua turned around to see Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy stand around her, giving her the same disappointed stares Terra gave her. "You're not as great of a teacher as you seem. How dare you think this way about the ones you call your friends?"_ _"For somepony who claims I can be too generous, you gave up too much of your life to rescue Ven and Terra," Rarity scolded. "You save them, but you also doom them, and everypony else."_ _"I guess we must be too nice and forgive everypony," Fluttershy added. "Even if they were once bad, you still treat them like a villain. Do you secretly treat Terra that way? Or Ventus, Sora, or even Riku?"_ _"You're not all that loyal to us either if you assume everyone's going to kill somepony," Rainbow Dash brutally said. "I think you like it better being by yourself, right? Go solo, take care of things yourself? Yeah, real smart considering you're pathetic on your own!"_ _"And you're never really happy!" Pinkie exclaimed angrily. "I can tell how fake a smile is from a mile away! In fact, I saw it the moment the thought came from the writer's head, even before he thought about it! You're not happy with anypony taking somepony's side who does deserve mercy! You're not even happy with yourself, and I'm not even sad to say I feel bad for you!"_ _"Why don't ya just quit lyin' to yourself and admit you're a phony to all of us?" Applejack questioned. "Ya ain't tough; all ya are is a filly, thinkin' she knows everythin', but now you're so unsure that ya have to make up terrible excuses that not even y'all believe in."_ _"I'm disappointed to know I became your student in the way of the Keyblade," Twilight said, summoning her blade and tossing it at Aqua's feet. She was speechless as everyone's words hit her hard, tears rolling down her face as she failed to drown them out, huddled helplessly against the Door to Darkness in the fetal position. "If you were my student in the ways of friendship, you would fail almost immediately. If Starlight doesn't deserve a second chance from you, than I guess the rest of us don't deserve one either."_ _Before she could say anything in her defense, the Mane Six all screamed in pain as bolts of lightning fired down on them, eradicating the mares instantly into rainbow dust. Taking their places in the colored specks, she saw Vanitas, Maleficent, Xehanort, Torrent, and Starlight Glimmer, her mane as it was during her reign over her town of equality she ruled._ _"You shouldn't have trusted me, Aqua," Starlight said with a sinister chuckle. "You all are so gullible to believe me. As if I would ever change. Should have kept that little charm of yours on me instead of smashing it under your hoof." Aqua tried to stand up and flee, but Maleficent struck her with a bolt of lightning, paralyzing her as Xehanort and Vanitas charged her, thrusting their Keyblades in her shoulders, making her cry out in pain. She tried to struggle out of her pinned state, but Torrent sent a wave of ice sailing across the ground toward her,_ _freezing the rest of her body as she was permanently stuck against the Door to Darkness. "You had so many chances, so many simple choices to make, but in the end, you miss that chance to make things right, and you make the wrong decision that costs you greatly...Including trusting me."_ _"N-No...Please," Aqua begged, feeling humiliated and cried as her worst enemies mockingly stared at her, all of them bearing smirking grins as they basked in the Keyblade Master's misery._ _"Now, now, Aqua, you don't have to worry about regretting this little mistake," Starlight assured, her horn lighting up as darkness billowed around her and her glowing appendage. "Because you won't have to feel that regret any longer."_ _A massive beam of dark energy fired from Starlight's horn, making Aqua scream as she waited for the inevitable wave of agony that would likely destroy her._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Aqua screamed as she quickly sat up, panting heavily as she woke up from her nightmare.

She woke up in a cold sweat, back in the Castle of Friendship in her bedroom, her covers tossed and thrown around as she had flailed in her sleep. Her nightmare haunted her, making her weep as everyone's words brought her down to the lowest of the low, and she believed every word they said. She was afraid to see or talk to any of them, afraid to hear their words straight from their own mouths over her poor decisions as a Keyblade Master, as a friend, and as a living being. If Eraqus were still around, he would have probably felt disappointed in her and would have disowned her as a Keyblade wielder.

She flinched when she heard the door open, Terra walking inside looking worried after hearing her scream. "Aqua, are you ok?" Aqua began to panic, scrambling off her bed and tried to reach the window to escape from him. "Whoa, whoa, wait! Aqua!" Terra dashed forward, quickly grabbing her before she managed to get the window open, making her scream as she flailed her hooves trying to hit him. "Aqua, stop! What's gotten into you!?"

"Let me go!" Aqua demanded, forgetting about her magic to help her teleport out of Terra's stronger grip.

She grunted, her hooves barely making him flinch as he dragged her away from the window and back to her bed. "Aqua, relax," Terra calmly said, forcing her down on the bed and pinned her legs under his. Even though she was overpowered, Aqua continued trying to break free, sobbing while keeping her eyes away from his. Eventually, her struggling grew weaker as she eventually gave up. "It's alright. You can tell me what's wrong. What's the matter?"

Keeping her eyes shut, more tears rolled down her cheeks, forcing herself to tell him what's wrong with her."...I-I...hate myself..."Terra gaped at Aqua in shock, feeling the unicorn shuddering underneath him."You...You all h-hate m-me...I'm...a t-terrible leader..."

"...Aqua..." Her voice lowered, muttering apologies and pleas not to be alone. Terra felt sorry for Aqua, reverting back to the broken mess she was back then. He let go of her forehooves, wrapping his around her barrel and laid down beside her, the mare allowing his embrace as she buried her face in his chest, clutching her hooves to his shirt as tightly as she could. All he could do was let her cry it out and let her tell him everything that was bothering her. "It's ok, Aqua," he said, gently shushing her while running a hoof through her hair. "Everything's going to be ok."

The afternoon slowly turned to night, Terra waiting patiently for the next few hours for Aqua to calm down. He never left her side, knowing he couldn't leave her alone, even if she wanted to get away from everyone. That spa day for her was unfortunately going to be cancelled since the his scheduled appointment for her had already passed, but now, it seemed like Aqua might need some therapy with how miserable and lost she seemed. After he made sure she wasn't going to do anything crazy like trying to run away, Terra headed to the kitchen to brew them some tea, hoping a nice, warm drink will help settle her nerves. He had half expected Aqua to leave while he was gone, but thankfully, as he returned with their tea, she was sitting on the bed while staring at the mattress.

"Hey. You feeling a little better, Aqua?" Terra asked, but he got no response. Gently closing the door as he walked inside, Terra made his way over to the bed, taking the tray holding a kettle and some cups over to the bedside table, then poured the two of them some tea. He gave Aqua her cup, the unicorn slowly taking it, her eyes averted from him as she took a sip. "What's wrong? You're even more on edge than ever after we saved the Crystal Empire. Right after you gave Starlight a chance and allowed her to use her magic."

Aqua cringed as Terra mentioned her decision to let Starlight off easy, which only unnerved her more as the old Starlight in her nightmare was probably going to come back. The stallion noticed her shivering, her eyes staring into space as her thoughts began to run wild. Terra gently rested his hoof on her shoulder, making her flinch at the contact, but it at least pulled her out of her head and back to reality. Aqua swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes shifting to look at Terra's hind legs as he sat beside her.

"...Terra?" Aqua finally asked, getting Terra's full attention as he patiently waited for her to speak. "...A-Am...Am I a good leader?"

"...Well, yeah. Of course," Terra said. "You've got more knowledge about the Keyblade than me or Ven, your magic skills are incredible, and you survived in the Realm of Darkness for ten years. Why would you ask that?"

"...Because...I feel like I belong in a hall of infamy for my poor leadership skills," Aqua muttered depressingly.

"Aqua, that's crazy. You have what it takes to be a leader," Terra said, trying to reassure her. "You became a Keyblade Master during our exam. Master Eraqus knew you would succeed, and I still needed training after my darkness appeared during our duel. Hell, even after all these years, I still don't feel ready to be a master just yet."

"Then why do my choices to make everything better only make things worse!?" Aqua shouted in anger and sorrow, squeezing her cup in her hooves as more tears ran down her face. "I drove you and Ven away from me when I tried to bring you back home by Master Eraqus's orders! I hid Ven's body away in what remained of the Land of Departure when I turned it into Castle Oblivion, which those Nobodies from that Organization XIII who found it almost discovered him and could have possibly killed him! And I saved you when Xehanort possessed your body, which only lead to him causing more havoc, getting Sora, Riku, and Kairi involved in our fight, and I caused more worlds to fall into darkness because I couldn't bear losing you to the darkness!"

"...Aqua-" Terra tried to interrupt, but the mare continued her frustrated ranting, squeezing her cup harder as it began to visibly crack.

"And even when I escaped the Realm of Darkness after all these years, I still kept causing more harm!" Aqua continued. "I lose MYSELF to my own darkness out of loneliness, nearly destroyed Equestria and lost myself when Torrent appeared to me! I'm overly skeptical and lack any trust for anyone when they do something that's completely ridiculous, like Rarity's overly generous nature when we went to Manehattan for that stupid fashion show of hers! And now, all of you against me by what I know was rightfully justified with Starlight's actions for taking away ponies' cutie marks, stealing ours and keeping us prisoner, escaping us, and trying to change the past so she could get her revenge, causing so many alternate timelines where everything ended up in disaster, killing billions upon BILLIONS all because she missed her friend she never even bothered to try and keep in touch with!"

Aqua's hooves slammed together, shattering her teacup into pieces, some of them flying off around the couple while a few sharp shards were embedded in her hooves, the last of her tea splattering on her lap. She barely flinched as she looked at her forelegs, some blood spilling from her wounds, but she didn't care. Terra did, however, only growing more concerned by the unicorn doubting herself so much while believing no one understood her thoughts.

"Aqua, we're not against you in any way," Terra reassured calmly, taking her hooves and carefully pulling out the shards in her hooves. "All of us wanted to see Starlight get her just desserts, but...we all thought you were going a bit too far with your idea of bringing her to justice. We all know how much you've been through, and we can see how difficult it is for you to try to live a normal life while acting as our superior Keyblade Master, but Starlight doesn't deserve a death sentence."

"Yes you are!" Aqua argued, pulling her hooves away from Terra, leaving a couple shards remaining to be pulled out as she glared at him with a pained expression. "You said I couldn't trust her, but I trusted you when Xehanort possessed you and tried to kill me! You gave me that same look like you did back then when I said something wrong while trying to bring you back! You HATED my opinions, guilt-tripping me and making me feel like I was doing the wrong thing! I can't even tell what's the right or wrong decision to make anymore because I can't even trust myself! I don't want my decisions to be mistakes, and I don't want you or anyone else to leave me..." Aqua began to sob, her anger ebbed away as complete sorrow reflected her eyes as she stared at him, silently pleading him not to leave her. "...I don't want to be alone again...I-I...I don't...want you t-to...h-hate me again..."

Terra stared back at her, feeling a bit guilty for his attitude back in the Crystal Empire. He only meant to try to make Aqua realize that blaming Starlight at such a critical moment when the empire was under attack needed to stop so they could concentrate on rescuing everyone. He didn't notice just how hurtful he was and forgot Aqua's demeanor since her solitude in the Realm of Darkness for so many years had drastically changed. She only had herself while trapped in there, struggled for survival that none of them have ever experienced, and despite being free, she felt so much more vulnerable than ever.

Aqua looked away from him, curling up in a ball on the bed and sniffled. It pained him to see her like this, the old Aqua he knew back then changed after so much pain, loss, loneliness, and despair. Now, she was a very sensitive woman filled with fear of being alone, of losing everyone she loves again, and despite her attempts to try to do the right thing, she doubts everything will ever be fine and feel responsible for the negative outcomes she highly expects.

"...Aqua..." Terra moved closer to Aqua, gently wrapping his hooves around her again, lifting her back into a sitting position and held her close to his chest in a warm embrace. He brushed his cheek against hers apologetically, hearing her sad whimpers breaking his heart. "I'm sorry...I could never hate you." He let out a sad sigh, nuzzling his cheek against hers as his forehooves moved to hers, gently grabbing them while avoiding pricking her more with what shards of the ceramic cup were still left in her hooves. "We're never going to abandon you. Especially not me, or Ven. The three of us have been through so much together. And I don't want you to feel like we don't care about you.

"...I think part of me wishes to bring the old you back...but that seems like wishful thinking with how sensitive you are now...With how emotionally and psychologically broken you are..." Terra continued pulling out the last few shards in Aqua's hooves, freeing her from the slight jabbing pains she felt numb to. He reached his hoof over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and rummaged through it to pull out some bandages. He gently wrapped Aqua's forehooves up, giving them a gentle squeeze and continued holding her. "But we need you, Aqua. Without you, I don't know where we would have ended up."

"I can't,"Aqua mumbled."I'll just screw up..."

"No one's perfect," Terra said as he gently cupped her cheek in his hoof, turning her head to look at him. "I've screwed up a lot. So has everyone else." He leaned his head forward, pressing their foreheads together as their muzzles touched. "Without those mistakes, we don't learn from them and prevent them from happening again...I know they'll bug you for the rest of your life, but don't let that fear make you believe it's the end of the world if you think it's going to happen again." Terra gave Aqua a light peck on the cheek, making her wince a little, but she didn't shy away from him. "Starlight's learning, too. You gave her a second chance, even though it was a desperate situation. And even though she was willing to give up her ability to use magic again when it was over, you didn't put that choker back on her. You trusted her enough to know she's willing to change for all of us."

Aqua looked away from Terra, still unsure if what she decided was right or wrong. "...I did it out of confusion...and fearing you would leave me," she admitted, reaching a hoof to touch his that still held her cheek, squeezing it desperately. "I'm still afraid she'll relapse...She'll hurt us, and only prove how right I was at the time...What if it does happen?"

"Then you have every right to say, 'I told you so,' but you won't have to worry about that at all," Terra reassured. "If it actually does, then you can scold me, zap me with magic, turn me into an ice sculpture, whatever you want to do to make you feel better." He managed to make Aqua smile a little, considering the idea if her instincts were right all along. Her smile faded as quickly as it appeared as she sighed. "It'll all get better soon, Aqua. I promise. I know you still need a lot more time to recover." Gently turning her head back to him again, Terra leaned closer and pressed his lips against Aqua's in a soft, passionate kiss. She let out a weak whimper, her tense body slowly relaxing as he felt his tender hoof gently caress her cheek, making her tilt her head slightly from the affection he still showed her despite her fears of them breaking up. Terra pulled away, to her disappointment, but not too far, his muzzle mere inches from hers. "I love you."

Aqua tried to speak, her mouth opening and closing slightly, but instead of using words, she leaned forward and kissed Terra. He took that as her saying she loved him back, returning her kiss as her forehooves moved to wrap around his neck, pressing herself closer as she deepened their kiss. She was still scared, but Terra managed to assuage those fears with his comforting words, if only a little. She shifted her body until she was sitting in front of him, their lips still locked in a passionate seal of love, still shedding tears, but out of relief and longing for more reassurance instead of sorrow.

Terra gently lowered Aqua down on her back, breaking their kiss for a moment to gently brush his hooves against her cheeks, wiping away her tears. She silently begged him to come back, her fear of him leaving her during this moment fading as he moved lower, peppering her neck with soft kisses that made her squirm. She wanted more, gently tugging his spiky mane with her bandaged hooves to pull him away from her neck and back up, letting his lips brush against hers. Obeying her silent command, the couple kissed again with more passion than the last, Aqua letting out a moan as she felt Terra's tongue lap at her lips, meeting it with hers as their tongues danced the lover's tango in each other's maws. Aqua's legs wrapped tightly around Terra, pulling him closer, feeling safe under him as their bodies rubbed against each other, their tails intertwining in a romantic gesture, making the unicorn under the strong earth pony lose herself in passionate bliss that made her fears melt away.

As the early morning sun rose, the rays of light shone on the town of Ponyville. The light reflected off the crystal walls of the Castle of Friendship, thankfully not blinding any homes nearby and waking up any ponies who still wanted to sleep in before the sun was up higher in the sky. Inside one of the many bedrooms of the castle, Starlight forced herself awake, letting out a groan as she sat up in her bed. She expected her next friendship lesson with Twilight to be bright and early, and she wasn't much of a morning pony. Letting out a tired yawn, the heliotrope mare stretched, slumping over with a smack of her lips as she got up out of bed, got herself cleaned up, and left her room.

Using the map again, to her chagrin, she tried navigating her way around the castle once again with it. "Ok, so, I have the layout of the castle, but I have to remember where each room is, and remember what floor I'm on...It still sounds convoluted. If only I could use my magic to-" Starlight paused, completely forgetting she was no longer bound to just using basic levitation anymore thanks to Aqua trusting her. Despite her giddiness, after seeing her freak out on the train yesterday as they came back to Ponyville, she felt worried that maybe Aqua really didn't trust her, and she wasn't thinking clearly after telling her just how miserable she felt after all her failures and mistakes she made in the past. "...I think my freedom might really be just a blessing in disguise if she still isn't in her...'delerious' state."

While Starlight wandered the halls, she wasn't too far from Aqua's and Terra's bedroom, the blue unicorn slowly waking up after a thankfully dreamless sleep. She wasn't plagued by that nightmare like before, though that didn't mean her worries were still there. As she shifted a little to stretch, she felt Terra's hooves wrapped around her barrel, looking down to see him holding her, the both of them stripped of their clothes. Last night came back to her: her conversation with Terra about her anxiety and fears of failing as a leader, his comforting words and touch, even the passionate moment they shared that she desperately needed. She at least felt a little better, though those doubts of hers still lingered, just not as strongly as before.

She rolled around, still held tightly in Terra's embrace, staring at her lover as he continued sleeping, watching his muscular chest rise and fall with his gentle breathing. Now that her head was a bit clearer, she was thankful to know Terra wasn't going to leave her, nor would anyone else. She should have let bygones be bygones, just like with how Terra first acted toward her when they first met as kids, Terra's search to try to control the power of darkness that came to him, or even with Sora and Riku when they had lost themselves to darkness, the former out of his control while the latter possessed by that same darkness from the man who guided Terra down the wrong path. And despite her protests with everyone forgiving Starlight for her actions, she thought that maybe her past living alone with the fear of losing friends as soon as she made them was understandable from the mind of a child believing the outcomes would always happen.

Aqua let out a quiet sigh, needing to have a talk with Starlight today, but she needed a shower first. Before carefully squeezing out of Terra's grip, she gave him a small peck on the lips, making him stir slightly, but he was still deep in his slumber. She made it worse when he held her tighter, having a pretty nice dream as his hooves seemed to roam a bit lower down her body. Aqua squeaked when he squeezed her rump, leering at the dreaming stallion and wore a predatory grin despite him sleeping, apparently his dream far more pleasant than it seemed. Using her magic, she pulled his hooves away from her while also preventing him from waking up, deepening his slumber for just a little bit so she could crawl away from him.

She stepped out of bed, hissing slightly as she landed on her forehooves. She looked down at the bandages, her hooves still a bit sore after breaking her teacup last night, but Terra had at least dressed her wounds and stopped the bleeding after pulling the shards out. Being careful, she made her way to the bathroom, turned on the hot water, and stepped inside and taking off her bandages. While the water ran over her body, she looked down at the small cuts she gave herself, nothing too serious that a simple Cure spell could remedy. Once she cast the spell, she sighed and relaxed under the showerhead. Even though she's taken it easy sometimes like when Terra takes her to the spa for some RR, she was always worrying about something going wrong, the state of the worlds and the threat of darkness, and trying to live up to the same standards Master Eraqus had as a Keyblade Master. She figured that, for once in her life, she really should just take a vacation, even spend some time away from protecting the light of the worlds from the Heartless and training with her Keyblade.

After her shower, quick-drying her fur and hair with a spell, she walked back in the bedroom and picked up her clothes, though they were a bit dirty after getting roughed around by the Heartless back in the Crystal empire, and the scent of tea she and Terra drank last night lingered after she spilled it while smashing her cup to pieces. Levitating her clothes beside her, she decided to go out in the nude, even though ponies never really wear clothes in the first place. Right as she was about to head off to do some laundry, Aqua and Starlight grunted as they both walked into each other, startling the Keyblade Master as she held her Keyblade out toward the other mare.

"Ahh! Whoa! I'm not evil!" Starlight shouted, holding her hooves up in surrender.

"S-Sorry," Aqua apologized, dismissing her blade. "Reflexes...instinct...Maybe even hallucinating from my insanity." Starlight blinked in confusion, especially at the last, utterly horrible reason for her brandishing her weapon on her. "...Never mind.." Both mares silently, awkwardly looked around them aside from each other. Neither one had any idea what to say, and Aqua's earlier statement on her own mental health supposed to be a joke, but even she found it cold and depressing. "...Well, I'm...going to get my clothes cleaned."

Aqua turned to make her way to the castle's laundry room, but Starlight stopped her before she could leave. "Wait, Aqua."

"What is it, Starlight?" Aqua asked.

"...Are...Are you...feeling alright?" Starlight asked worriedly. "After yesterday, you were kinda...having an episode of sorts..."

"...I'm fine," Aqua said. "I just...I think I need some psychological therapy that I've neglected to seek...Terra helped ease my ever-growing fears and anxiety a little." Her cheeks began to turn pink as last night's session with him played back through her head. "Or I really needed him and had to let all my stress out. Which I still have a lot of..."

Starlight scrunched her muzzle in awkwardness, but she knew where Aqua was going with her brief summary of her night with Terra. "I...see...Well, at least you're still going to give me a chance and not secretly thinking of blasting me to the moon if I did any magic that looks harmless but you believe is too dangerous, right?" Starlight grinned nervously as she waited for a response, sweat starting to form around her head as Aqua's answer didn't come. "...Or you still can't trust me and you were speaking out of your lost thoughts..."

"...I meant what I said on the train," Aqua said. "I'm willing to give you a chance. I acted out because I wanted to prevent disasters that came with trusting someone I thought I could before I sacrificed myself to the Realm of Darkness for Terra. But, I still have my doubts, even with my mind cleared and assured nothing bad will happen anymore. So, I apologize for giving you such a harsh punishment, thinking more about swift justice by ignoring how severe a child's imagination can run wild over something as simple as losing a best friend."

"R-Really?" Starlight asked, always getting surprised by Aqua's forgiveness slowly becoming more sincere after some time between each one. "Even after I stole your cutie marks, rendered you powerless, and tried to change the past over half a dozen times?"

"Well, you're still going to stay here in this castle," Aqua reminded Starlight. "...And you're punishment still stands. Only this time, I think it's enough for you to be Twilight's student as punishment enough. Have fun getting migraines from her overly studious habits during your lessons." For the first time, to Starlight, Aqua gave her a playful smirk. It unnerved Starlight a little, but she laughed a little, mostly out of nervousness as she got her synopsis on the lessons she would learn with Twilight. Aqua's smiled faded a little as she began to think. "Speaking of forgiveness...have you gone back to that town you created to see the ponies there?"

Starlight cringed, gulping audibly in fright at the idea of seeing those ponies she manipulated and lied to again. "...N-No...Why would I want to go back there?"

"To make amends with them and show them you've changed," Aqua simply stated, which only made Starlight worry even more. "Don't start worrying. If we're all too forgiving of a group to let your past actions go, those ponies there surely will. Equestria's too nice of a world to let grudges stay forever."

"How do you know they'll even forgive me?" Starlight asked.

"...Sora forgave you, and you got him killed in the alternate timelines you created. Do you have any idea how nice he can be, especially to someone who's supposed to be our enemy?" Starlight saw Aqua's point, even if Sora had scolded her harshly after he beat her back in the past. "Yeah...That's a downside, but his heart is probably just as pure as Kairi's." Aqua shook her head, unable to believe that Sora, out of all of them, had the potential to be a Keyblade Master while also having the strength to finally defeat Xehanort when the time comes. She could only hope that his skills would truly be enough, along with the power of friendship to aid him in his fight. Taking her clothes, she began walking down the hall. "Starlight, meet me outside."

"Uhh, why?" she asked.

"When I put my clothes in the wash, we're heading off to that town," Aqua said, making Starlight balk in shock, confusion, and anxiety.

"W-Whoa, wait, what!?" Starlight exclaimed. "Today!? B-But, are we skipping one of Twilight's lessons? I think she had planned me to go back there and apologize to them for stealing their cutie marks and lying to them, but not so soon after I just made up with Sunburst!"

"Well, some lessons need to be learned sooner," Aqua stated. "Much like how rules are made to keep order, but they end up getting broken regardless. That rule applied to us Keyblade wielders interfering with the affairs of other worlds, but we have to when Heartless are involved. Kind of counterintuitive to have learned for so long when the fate of a world is at stake when you think about it."

Aqua continued walking until she was out of sight, making Starlight think about how important a Keyblade wielder's task was while contemplating their existence was supposed to be secretive. That was overruled when she realized Aqua does intend to help her make amends with everypony in Our Town, whether she wanted to or not. Shaking nervously, Starlight made her way outside the castle to wait for Aqua, managing to find the exit by herself with the map. It didn't take long for the Keyblade Master to walk out the doors and meet up with her.

"Ok, so, maybe the train ride over will help settle my nerves," Starlight said aloud. "It'll take, what, an hour just to get to the end of the line? Then a half-hour walk across the valley to reach it? I think that'll be enough time."

"We're not taking the train," Aqua said.

"Huh? We're not?" Starlight asked. "Then...how are we getting there?" Instead of answering her, Aqua decided to show her. Summoning her Keyblade, she gave it a hard toss up in the air, confusing Starlight as she looked at the sky. Before she could ask why Aqua did that, she saw a glint of light in the clear morning sky, then gasped when she saw something fall in place of the blue unicorn's Keyblade, or rather flying down toward them. Aqua's glider swooped toward the ground, coming to a stop as it hovered a couple inches above ground. "W-W-Whaaaaaaa...!? W-Where did-What is-How did that-Huh!?!?!?!?!?"

"To answer your questions: this is a Keyblade glider, it is my Keyblade transformed into this using my light, it was a method of transportation between worlds for Keyblade wielders, and it's always different depending on the wielder's preference to travel," Aqua said. Starlight was speechless as she stared at the glider, her jaw agape as her brain couldn't process the answers fast enough, some of the questions in her head still unanswered about this highly advanced vehicle. "...It's also a really cool way to travel." Aqua hopped onto her glider, baffling Starlight as she saw her somehow able to sit on it without there being a seat. "And it's safe. Get on."

"Uhh, that thing is safe???" Starlight questioned. "I think I'd rather hold onto Rainbow Dash's back if she flies me around somewhere and back than ride...that, thinking Rainbow's safer than...this gliding thing!"

"Just get on and quit stalling," Aqua commanded, Starlight tentatively approaching the glider and stepped on, getting behind Aqua and wrapped her forelegs tightly around her barrel.

"So, we're just going to stay a few feet off the ground when we get there, right?" Starlight asked in a pleading tone. Unfortunately, her pleas were ignored as Aqua maneuvered her glider up higher into the air, making Starlight cling onto the Keyblade Master tighter. "Or not! Higher's even worse!"

"You were able to fly using your magic when you were trying to change the past," Aqua reminded the terrified unicorn. "If you fell, you could just hover in the air."

"I had a vendetta and focused on that more than fearing heights!" Starlight argued. "Me meeting with everypony back in that town again to 'make amends' is making me nervous, and I can't concentrate when I know it's going to end badly!"

Aqua rolled her eyes, ignoring Starlight's screams as she flew off once they were high enough in the sky. There was one thing she ironically had in common with Starlight, and that was overthinking the simplest of things, always being more pessimistic than optimistic with their expected outcomes. It only took them a few minutes to reach the valley close to where Starlight's old village she built was, landing far from the small town's sight so the ponies there didn't see them. Once Aqua's glider touched down, she stepped off it with a shaking, terrified Starlight clinging tightly to her body.

"We're on solid ground. You can let go now." Starlight looked down, dropping to the ground and began kissing it repeatedly.

"I'm so thankful I wasn't born a pegasus!" she exclaimed. After getting reunited with the ground, Starlight stood up and leered at Aqua. "...Did you do this on purpose to get back at me for what I did?"

"Well, considering you were scared out of your mind...I think so," Aqua admitted. Her glider disappeared in a flash of light, bringing Starlight's attention back to their objective as the blue unicorn walked ahead, overlooking Our Town down below. Starlight stood beside Aqua, swallowing audibly as she worried how everyone she had tricked would react to seeing her again. "Time to see how these ponies are faring after all this time."

Starlight reluctantly followed Aqua, reaching the edge of town, where they saw Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider in the middle of a conversation. Night Glider was the first to notice them, alerting the other three when she saw Starlight approach them. They stared at her suspiciously, wondering why she had returned and wary of what she would do, slightly surprised by the change in manestyle.

"Hey...Aqua, was it?" Double Diamond asked.

"Nice seeing you all again," Aqua greeted. "It seems like everything's going well after we all left."

"It has," Sugar Belle agreed. The quartet leered at Starlight, standing behind Aqua while awkwardly kicking the dirt, hoping if she can't see them by looking at the ground, they won't notice her. "But what's she doing here?"

"Don't tell us she's come back to take our cutie marks again," Party Favor said.

"If she were, I would stop her before she went on a cutie mark snatching spree," Aqua assured. Using her magic, a blue aura encased Starlight's hoof, making her yelp as she was pulled forward, stumbling slightly as she now stood before the group of ponies she's lied to. "Starlight has something she wants to say to you and everyone else in town."

"...Uhh, hey, guys!" Starlight said awkwardly, trying to smile despite her nerves and their suspicious glares. "Uhh, howdy?" She bowed her head, feeling like an idiot trying to greet them after being put on the spot so suddenly. Hearing no response from the four ponies in front of her, she lifted her head to see their distrusting gazes still on her. "...I guess you guys aren't going to give me the really awkward, creepy grinning welcome committee, huh?"

"As if we're going to continue using your crazy, equality-spouting rules," Night Glider said with a scowl. "And it was awkwardly creepy greeting visitors like that, by the way. For wanting more 'followers', you seemed to want to drive them away."

"What do you want, Starlight?" Double Diamond demanded.

Seeing how they wanted her to get to the point of their visit, Starlight let out a sigh, prepared to take the brunt of their hateful words as she spoke. "...I'm here to apologize...for everything I've done to everypony here. I made up a bunch of lies about cutie marks being evil, that they ruin friendships and make others jealous over their talents...But, even though I lied to you all about it, it felt like the truth to me."

"That doesn't make any sense," the white stallion grumbled.

"It did for me," Starlight reasoned. "Before I met any of you, when I was a filly, I did have a real friend. His name was Sunburst, and he was the first, and only, friend I ever made. We both had so many things in common, I thought we were inseparable. But then, one day, he got his cutie mark after saving me from a tower of books that were about to fall on me, stopping them with his magic and sent them flying back to the shelves. He got so excited that he went to show it off to everypony...ignoring me in the process. The next day, Sunburst left, and I never saw him again until just yesterday, reuniting with him as my first official friendship lesson from Princess Twilight herself."

"...You didn't even bother to keep in touch with him?" Sugar Belle asked.

"Or try to find him a lot earlier after you two split up?" Party Favor asked as well.

Starlight's ears drooped, once again being told just how ridiculous she was when she could have tried to reach out to him before creating this village. "...It never came to my mind...I was only a filly, and just automatically assumed the worst. You were all foals once, too, and we always have some kind of overactive imagination, whether it's really just imagination and pretending or something traumatic that scars you. Didn't any of you overthink something as a foal, afraid you might get in trouble with your parents or believe it's the end of the world because you didn't do what you were told?" Double Diamond, Party Favor, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle thought for a moment as they recalled a point in their childhoods where they did something wrong and felt miserable as they expected a severe punishment. Their faces said it all as they did have that experience at least once, though they didn't take it as far as Starlight had. "I truly felt like I could never make any friends after Sunburst left, thinking any new friend I made who got their cutie mark before I did would end up leaving me like he did, and completely forget about me...

"So, the only way I thought I could make friends was if none of us had cutie marks, that we were all the same with nothing special about ourselves splitting everypony apart." Starlight began to tear up as her past actions came back to haunt her. She looked at Double Diamond, the first pony who actually believed her false philosophies, feeling guilty for dragging him away from doing what he loved as her lies managed to reach him, allowing him to use the "Staff of Sameness" and take his cutie mark away. "I was so scared of being alone, without friends, I didn't know what else to do but lie...Lie about what I believed was true about cutie marks, lie about me being equal to steal them, and lie about what the true meaning of friendship really is...I'm so sorry...and I hope you can forgive me..."

Starlight lowered her head, ready to hear the backlash from the four ponies before her. Surprisingly, none came as the quartet was a little shocked to hear the unicorn's story and why she tricked them in the first place. Granted, her actions were inexcusable over losing her best friend, but with any child's imagination, it could lead them down one way and stay on that track as they got older, some emotional scars unable to leave anyone if it hurt them enough. If they knew how horrible her experience losing a close friend was earlier without her tricking them and lying about cutie marks, they would have easily befriended her and showed her that she wouldn't lose them as friends.

"...So, you're not taking cutie marks anymore, and you're learning about friendship from Princess Twilight, right?" Double Diamond asked. Starlight nodded her head, still keeping her head down and waited for their comments. He and the rest of the group looked at Aqua, the Keyblade Master nodding her head to confirm that Starlight had indeed changed. Double Diamond looked at his friends, Party Favor, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle nodding at him, then he approached Starlight. "You're actually going to give us a chance to be real friends this time?"

"I swear," Starlight said.

"...Then I guess we can give you a second chance." Surprised, Starlight looked up, suddenly surrounded by the four ponies and caught in a group hug.

Completely speechless, Starlight smiled, embracing them back as they had forgiven her for throwing their lives away to follow a terrible life of living in equality. Aqua grinned, having expected this to happen with the world they were in. Despite being redeemed, Starlight didn't want to stay long in Our Town and have everyone else forgive her, wanting to be assured that they'll give her a good word about her reformation. She wanted to get back before Twilight woke up or wondered where she went if she had another lesson today, Aqua as well so she didn't worry Terra when he woke up with her missing. After saying goodbye, the two mares left the village and made their way back up the hill.

"I can't believe they forgave me," Starlight uttered to herself. "Even after all those lies, deceiving them and sealing their cutie marks in that mountain...I still don't deserve it, but I can't help feeling relieved getting another chance."

"None of us feel like we deserve a second chance," Aqua said. "But if a friend's stubborn enough, they'll see past your mistakes and find a reason to continue staying your friend." Once they were far enough away, Aqua called forth her Keyblade and transformed it into her glider. They both got on as the Keyblade Master lifted her glider up into the air, taking them back to Ponyville, though at a slightly slower pace than when they arrived at Our Town. "...Starlight, I hope you don't think I'm too harsh after...well, what I gave you as a punishment for your crimes."

"I kind of expected myself to be banished to the sun, placed in a cell, or banished to the sun while in a cell," Starlight said jokingly. "But, I don't think the term 'harsh' is you at all...On the outside, you're brilliant, noble, and wise, but inside..."

"I'm mentally and emotionally traumatized, broken, and insecure about myself and anyone else I meet?" Aqua finished, Starlight hesitating slightly before nodding her head. "Don't worry, I know you don't mean to offend me...I really am a mess..." Aqua let out a sigh, looking up at the sky. "I think I'm trying to live up to the expectations of my late master. I try to protect the Realm of Light, defeat the darkness that threatens to engulf worlds, try to teach my pupils how to be proper Keyblade wielders, all while constantly worrying about the fate of those worlds, Xehanort's eventual return, and constant panicking over everyone else's lives over mine...My stress only got worse after surviving the Realm of Darkness for so many years...and it changed me."

"Well, I don't really know you all that well, but you seem to be more the original Aqua than the survivor Aqua. I can understand why you didn't trust me before because you wanted to look out for your friends." Aqua glanced back at Starlight, smiling at the compliment.

"...Thanks..." Looking forward, they saw the Castle of Friendship on the horizon, along with the small town of Ponyville. Aqua flew them toward the castle, gently hovering down to the ground for a landing. They both stepped off, the glider disappearing by the Keyblade wielder's command as she let out a sigh. "I still have so much to do. Fixing the map is one of them, and doing more training."

Starlight winced at the mention of the map, wanting to do anything to help fix it as she took a mental note to look up any useful restoration spells for magical maps. "Maybe you could actually take a break? You have been working on the map for a week since I was stopped from destroying the present and future."

Aqua wanted to argue with Starlight about how important the map was to them and every other world, but paused, seeing how she did have a point. Her frustrations and tiredness from lack of sleep trying to fix the Cutie Map had left her exhausted, unable to focus, and lead her to nearly losing her mind last night. She needed to relax, and she promised herself she was going to have her vacation, starting now.

"...Yeah. I could really use a break," Aqua said. "I deserve one, but this time, I'm actually going to enjoy myself instead of think of it as a menial chore to distract me from my work. I'm going to have to find Riku and Kairi, put them in charge, make sure everyone's paying attention to the Galactic map for any Heartless activity from any of the other worlds, have them go through a training regi-" She paused once again, grumbling to herself and slapping her cheeks, getting her mind off of work and onto relaxation. "No, bad Aqua. They know what to do. They can figure things out on their own...Sora and Riku have gone off to save worlds by themselves without a master's guidance, so I know the others will be fine." Using her magic, she teleported herself a small pouch of bits from her room, then made her way into town. "If you see Terra, Starlight, tell him I'm getting myself an appointment at the spa! His treat!"

"Uhh, ok? Have...fun?" Starlight watched Aqua until she disappeared into town. Turning back to the castle, she made her way inside to find Twilight, pulling out her map to get her bearings and remember each room by heart. "Alright. Let's try to find the library...I just hope Twilight doesn't get too surprised that Aqua helped me make up with everypony back in that village, and that wasn't going to one of my lessons, like 'befriending those who you've wronged and make up with them', or something like that."


	134. Gauntlet of Fire

A week had passed since the Crystalling, news of Flurry Heart's birth now spread throughout Equestria, though the events of said Crystalling were kept under wraps to avoid spreading the panic of the massive army of Heartless that nearly invaded the Crystal Empire. Aqua had announced she was taking a vacation to everyone in the castle after returning from the spa, although Terra was a bit miffed that she "borrowed" some of his Equestrian money for her expensive spa treatment. But he did admit that she was glowing a bit, and looked a lot more relaxed, so he let it slide knowing she was slowly getting better.

As the days had passed, there wasn't much that happened. Rarity had decided to further branch her boutique out to Manehattan, traveling with Pinkie Pie to meet up with her sister Maud for the their yearly sister day Pinkie called PSSSD: Pie Sisters Surprise Swap Day. Pinkie wanted to find Maud something for their special tradition, trying to keep Maud distracted while the trio went around the city to find a perfect location for Rarity's third store, but a rock pouch she wanted to get her at a specific store was closed, and the day was nearly ruined. That is, until she found a shifty stallion who agreed to trade her a similar pouch he had for her party cannon, which did not make Maud happy when Rarity accidentally blurted it out when the sisters exchanged gifts, Maud giving Pinkie a giant tin full of confetti for her cannon that she traded away. Luckily, Maud found the stallion with her Maud Sense, intimidating him with her blank, emotionless gaze and offered to re-trade the pouch for Pinkie's cannon, Maud only caring about making her sister happy and showing her that the thought of the gift is all that was important for their PSSSD. And Rarity even found a perfect spot for her new boutique, entitled "Rarity For You", which was actually quite a clever name she gave it.

There was even a point where the CMC, with their new cutie marks, had some trouble figuring out what to do now that they didn't have to crusade for their marks anymore. Apple Bloom had suffered from figuring out what to do with her friends, letting her imagination carry her away to a scenario where her friendship with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle would soon end, along with how little they were doing helping ponies discover their true talents as their talent. Sora noticed how much it bothered the filly and tried to help her, but she wound up taking it the wrong way when Sweetie Belle suggested they do stuff on their own, further giving Apple Bloom more anxiety and frustration. Thankfully, she realized how silly she was being when she actually explained doing stuff they LIKE on their own, but still hang out and talk about their experiences. And they did manage to help out a colt around their age find his cutie mark, a shy orange earth pony with a two-toned mulberry mane who had a talent for dancing who she met in a dance class while figuring out what to do by herself, but he suffered from stage fright and hid his talent from other ponies.

During the recital for the class, Apple Bloom helped Tender Taps by being his dance partner, with some help from Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle with the set and costumes for their routine, she danced and messed up on purpose, diverting the audience's attention away from him so he could really show off his moves. Thanks to her, Tender Taps cut loose, forgetting about the ponies watching and impressed them with his swift tap dancing, winning them all after he finished, cured of his stage fright and earned his cutie mark: a top hat with a spotlight shining down on the hat. Apple Bloom promised not to doubt her friends this time, knowing their friendship will last until the end and they'll always be together, even if they're split apart, just like Sora and his many friends from the other worlds. The day after helping Tender Taps, Sora swore he saw Apple Bloom hanging out with the colt at Sugarcube Corner, at first thinking maybe the young Apple had an interest in the tap dancer, but shrugged it off as they were simply friends getting to know one another. But if that really was the case with his first thoughts, he would be ok with them being more than friends, though that would be up to Applejack and Big Macintosh's approval if their relationship gets serious.

Now, out in the caverns outside of Ponyville, Rarity decided to do some spelunking in search of more gems for her designs, wearing a mining hat with a light glowing with the aura of her horn, some diamonds embedded to the helmet with a blue bow to make it look fashionable and functional. Spike joined the unicorn, being the helpful little dragon he was to his crush and carried the gems for her in a basket while she picked them from the walls and stalagmites around them and be her bodyguard in case they ran into those diamond dogs again. He even resisted the urge to eat the gems, despite his growling stomach.

"Be very quiet, Spike,"Rarity warned in a hushed tone, pointing her hoof up at the sleeping bats hanging on the ceiling above them."The last time I was here, I woke them up and ended up with a mane full of bats."

"No problem, Rarity,"Spike assured, puffing his chest out."If they try to claw at us, I'll scare them off with my fire breath."

Putting her trust in Spike, Rarity continued quietly mining, making sure not to shine the light from her hat on the bats."Oh, for once I wish unicorn magic wasn't so...luminescent,"she uttered to herself. Suddenly, a light from behind her began illuminating the cavern the duo were in, waking the bats up as they screeched angrily."Spike, you'll wake the bats! Turn off that flashlight!"

"I-I don't have a flashlight!" Spike exclaimed. Rarity turned around to scold him, only to gasp in shock as the baby dragon's scales were somehow glowing as he scratched his body, feeling incredibly irritated with an unbearable itchiness. "A-And I...can't...stop it! Urgh!"

"Spikey-wikey!?" The bats swooped down, making Rarity shriek, but she ignored them for now as Spike's sudden glowing was of more concern than getting her hair tangled with bats. Picking up the baby dragon with her telekinesis, she ignored her gems and ran out of the caves, making her way to the castle as she feared something was wrong with Spike. "Hang on, Spike! We'll get you help!"

In the Castle of Friendship, Twilight sat in the dining hall with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Celestia, and Luna, the royal sisters stopping by for a visit to relax from their duties for a little lunch. "I'm glad you two could come by!" Twilight said excitedly.

"Of course," Luna agreed. "We so rarely get a chance to relax and visit."

"There's usually some crisis we have to deal with," Celestia said. "Somepony always needs our help."

"Welcome to our world," Riku said.

"So, Luna, how are you and Sombra doing in the dream realm?" Sora asked curiously. "You two planning your dream wedding yet, or is it still being planned?"

"Well...It's getting there, although if I have to combine several dreams into one like the last time for everypony we wish to invite for it, it might put a lot of strain on me," Luna said, reminding herself of the massive dream she created when the Tantabus went loose while punishing herself. "I want to walk down the dream aisle, not be encased in a magic bubble trying to hold the dream together."

"And...what about consummating that marriage?" Celestia asked with a sly smirk. "How does that work?"

Luna blushed as her reaction got a snicker from Sora, Riku letting out a sigh as he shook his head, and Twilight and Kairi blushing slightly as they thought about how she and Sombra would officially seal their marriage in private. Before Luna even tried to blurt out a random response while angrily berating her sister, they heard Rarity scream,the unicorn barging into the roomwith Spike and his mysteriously glowing scales!

"Twilight! There's something wrong with Spike!" she shouted, pushing aside the spread of snacks on the table to lay Spike down on, the baby dragon grunting and scratching himself aggressively.

"What the hell?" Riku asked.

"Why's he glowing?" Kairi questioned.

"I don't know!" Spike answered. "All of a sudden my scales started glowing! And burning!" Grunting and scratching, he was desperate to find relief. "Somepony find me a back-scratcher! I'll even take a cactus or a porcupine if it'll help stop this itching!"

"There is little we know about dragon culture, but this is a phenomenon that we have seen before," Luna said. "It is the call of the Dragon Lord."

"There's a Dragon Lord?" Sora asked, dreading to know which of the bigger dragons back during the dragon migration a couple years ago was the supposed leader. "Must be a lazy leader after dealing with those teenage dragons. Especially Garble."

"And I'm going to take a wild guess and say that if a dragon's scales are glowing, then the Dragon Lord's calling them for something?" Riku asked.

"Precisely," Celestia said with a nod. "The call will stop once all the dragons heed the Dragon Lord's summons in the Dragon Lands. Spike, you will need to journey to the Dragon Lands and see what is expected of you."

"What!? Are you insane!?" Rarity exclaimed, suddenly growing nervous as she called Celestia insane. "Pardon my insult, but those dragons back during the migration were awful brutes! They're not like Spikey-wikey!"

"And if I have to see Garble again..." Spike shuddered, still scratching himself, though his worries distracted him from his burning scales. "I really don't like him."

"At least he's a brainless moron," Sora said. He looked at Kairi, the pink unicorn grinning as she nodded her head at him, getting the same idea he had. "Looks like your 'older brother' and his mate are going to join you on your new dragon quest, Spike."

"And we're coming, too," Twilight said. "This is a perfect opportunity to actually learn about and research dragon culture and their customs! This can be my chance to contribute sharing knowledge to all of Equestria while helping Spike!" Rarity nodded, planning to join them as well to make sure Spike wouldn't get hurt. Twilight's suddenly turned to curiosity as she turned to look at Riku. He did know about Sora and Kairi's temporary transformation as dragons during the dragon migration, and Twilight began to wonder what Riku would be as a dragon. "...Riku? Do you want to join us?"

Riku hummed in thought for a moment, but quickly made up his mind. "I guess I am curious to know what I'd be if I was a dragon...Eh, why not? I'm in the mood for some dragon stuff."

Twilight squealed in delight, her horn already lighting up to begin transforming Sora, Riku, and Kairi into dragons. "Be careful, all of you," Celestia warned. "The Dragon Lands are particularly dangerous, so it would be wise for you to be discreet."

"I'm sure I still have that dragon costume we used the last time," Rarity said, wondering where she put that old costume.

"Actually, let's not have you wear that thing again," Kairi quickly said. "You're probably going to need something a bit more...practical. Besides, I think Rainbow Dash is a bit too busy to make up the third part of that dragon costume...I still can't believe there was actually a dragon that looked like that outfit."

"Ok! Let's get going!" Twilight said excitedly. "Spike's probably really uncomfortable and wants to get the itching to stop, so body transformation time! You first, Riku!"

"Wait, what?" Before Riku could protest, Twilight immediately shot her spell at the white stallion, making him grunt in surprise as his body was surrounded in light. The others watched as he transformed into a dragon, how he would appear if that was what his own magic would passively transform him into. Once the spell was complete, the ponies and baby dragon stared in awe, Twilight's eyes roaming all over her transformed boyfriend's new, temporary body. Standing before them was a black-scaled dragon, his spiky white spines for hair contrasting his dark scales, but unlike Sora's dragon form, Riku's was far more muscular, his wings were bigger, and he had a pair of sharp, curved black horns on his head. It was odd to see such a scary looking dragon with innocent blue eyes, white spines running down his back, and wearing the usual vest the Keyblade wielder always wore, but he at least pulled off the intimidating dragon look with his bulky frame, wide wingspan, and deadly horns. "...Uhh, how do I look?"

"...Pretty menacing," Sora commented. "But, it kinda suits you." He looked at Twilight, who was paralyzed with awe as her jaw hung loosely from her mouth, unable to look away from Riku's dragon body. "...And apparently you've mesmerized Twilight into a hypnotic state. Kairi, dragon us up."

"Right," Kairi said, lighting up her horn to transform herself and Sora as their dragon personas.

Celestia and Luna watched in amazement as they witnessed the Keyblade wielders transforming, especially when changing to something else of sentient life while still finding a way to fit in. This only made Celestia more curious to try to invite Yen Sid and see how he'll look as a pony, making a note to herself to ask him to visit when she got the chance.

Once Sora and Kairi were transformed into dragons, the group set off to the Dragon Lands by air, Sora carrying Kairi and Rarity while Riku carried Spike and Twilight. As soon as they reached the borders of the craggy wasteland, they landed and traveled the rest of the way on foot, Twilight thinking ahead as she quickly crafted some disguises using her magic. As soon as Spike sensed where the exact location where all the other dragons were meeting up, Twilight and Rarity hid inside of a camouflaged rock outfit as they sat before what appeared to be a large mountain in the shape of a throne. Other dragons began to congregate, all of them teenagers aside from the slightly adolescent Spike as they all glowed as brightly as him. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were the odd ones out, considering they weren't really dragons in the first place and were called by the Dragon Lord.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is!" Spike winced as he, Sora, Riku, and Kairi turned to face the dragon all but Riku met before. Garble approached them with his reckless entourage, glowing like Spike while wearing a cocky smirk. "If it ain't the pony-loving losers: Blowhard, Wet Blanket, and Sparkle-Warkle!"

"It's Spike, you dunce," Spike said with disdain, already fed up by Garble's pathetic insults.

"What did you call me, you little twerp!?" Garble exclaimed, stomping over with his arms stretched out to strangle the baby dragon.

Luckily, Sora grabbed Garble's arm, stopping him as the red dragon winced from the already tense grip on his forearm. "You heard him, 'Gargles'," Sora growled. "And the name's Ventus, and she's Aqua."

"Wait, you named yourselves-?" Before Riku could finish his question, Kairi stomped on his tail, making him wince and shutting him up.

She leered at him, telling him to just go with it before he blew their cover."You forgot to tell him about their alias names while Sora and Kairi were dragons, didn't you?"Rarity asked.

"I didn't want to tell Aqua that Sora used hers and Ven's names while they were dragons,"Twilight reasoned with a nervous giggle."Riku, if they ask your name, just say you're Terra."

Riku groaned, shaking his head at the ridiculous background he was supposed to make for himself as a dragon, but played along so they didn't cause any suspicion. Sora let go of Garble's arm when he saw he wasn't going to continue fighting, the red dragon grumbled and rubbed his sore arm. He then noticed Riku, wondering where he came from since he's never seen the menacing black dragon before.

"And who are you?" Garble asked Riku. "Don't tell me you're with these namby-pamby pony loving losers."

"The name's...Terra," Riku said, slightly hesitating as he "introduced" himself. "And they're my friends. You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah. You're just as lame as they are!" Garble began laughing, his friends joining him at the irony, only for the laughter to stop as Riku suddenly rushed forward, punching Garble hard in the gut.

Surprised by how fast he moved, the other dragons backed away while Garble was left wheezing, apparently not learning his lesson not to judge anyone by who they are and where they lived. "Keep your big mouth shut and use your tiny brain to think first before you decide to make up insults hatchlings could make," Riku warned, moving his thrusted fist away from Garble's abdomen, then brought his claw up and flicked him in the forehead, sending the dragon flopping down hard on his back.

Groaning, Garble stood up, clutching his stomach with a bright red mark brighter than his scales on his forehead. "Why are you even here?" he asked. "And how come you're not all glowing?"

"You're saying we're not allowed to come with Spike when the Dragon Lord calls?" Kairi questioned, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the rude dragon.

"We'll have to see if the Dragon Lord will allow you to be here when you're not called," Garble said with a smirk, pointing a claw behind them.

Turning around, the Keyblade wielders, baby dragon, and two ponies hiding in the rock costume stared with their jaws agape, spotting the Dragon Lord flying in and landing on the massive throne with a loud thud. A massive blue scaled dragon with short red spines along his back and long horns curved down stared down at the adolescent teenage dragons that gathered, wearing a breastplate seemingly made out of obsidian. Hovering beside him, also glowing like the other dragons around them, was what appeared to be a teenage dragoness with bright aqua scales with dark blue spines, bearing similarly curved horns like the Dragon Lord's.

"Dragons of Equestria, hear me!" the large dragon said, his voice booming for all to hear him. "I have been Dragon Lord for longer than many of you can remember, and my reign has been extraordinary!" He waited for the teenage dragons to acknowledge him, but as he heard silence, he glowered at them. "AGREE WITH ME!!!!"

Quickly heeding his command, the dragons all loudly voiced their agreements and began chanting "Torch" over and over. They at least got the name of the Dragon Lord, but Spike was the first to notice the young dragon hovering beside Torch's head, seeing she wasn't chanting along with the other dragons.

"Who is that?" Spike asked.

"That's Dragon Lord Torch, dummy," Garble said.

"No, not him. Her." Spike pointed at the dragoness, subtly rolling his eyes as he could take a guess who Torch was from the other dragons chanting.

"That's his daughter, Princess Ember," Garble said. "I wouldn't even look at her if I were you, Sponge, unless you want Torch to eat you." Spike gulped nervously and averted his gaze from the dragoness, fearing he would be swallowed whole by the large dragon. The dragon bully then looked at the trio of mysterious dragons. "He'll probably eat you three, too, just because he didn't call you...Even though Fartense is supposed to be...the runt's brother...? Wait, how is that possible?"

Sora was a bit surprised to see Garble actually had a brain, but only for a short moment as he just shrugged off that thought in less than a second. Inside the rock outfit, however, Twilight was too distracted as she was already learning a bit more about dragons than anypony ever, maybe even more than what Celestia and Luna know.

"This is so fascinating,"Twilight whispered excitedly."Dragons are notoriously reckless, but they do whatever the Dragon Lord says!"

"Unfortunately, according to dragon law-" Dragon Lord Torch rolled his eyes as he recited one part of the dragon code he loathed to want to admit, but he must abide by their kind's laws no matter how much he wanted to object. "-it is time for me to step down. Sad, I know..." He waited for a response, but once again, the dragons were silent. "BE SAD!!!!!" On command out of fear, the dragons all began crying, trying to sound genuine despite it being fake, which was good enough for the soon-to-be ex-Dragon Lord. "This is why I have summoned you; to compete for the throne in the Gauntlet of Fire!" The dragons cheered, Twilight feverishly writing down every custom they're learning about in an empty book, taking notes for her draft until she decides to publish it once she got everything she needed to know. Torch pulled out a staff that was practically an inch in size compared to him, holding out the purple crystal scepter with a ruby gem clasped in the curved claws of the staff for all to see. "Whomever has the strength and fortitude to retrieve this bloodstone scepter from the heart of the flame-cano will be crowned Lord of the Dragons!"

Turning out to the ocean, where they could see an island with a strangely curved volcano jutting out from the land, red crystals sticking out of the surface, including the water as it made a sort of path toward the island. Torch flicked the scepter, sending it flying far across the water and into the mouth of the flame-cano. As soon as it disappeared inside, a blast of magical flames shot out from the mouth, releasing a red shockwave that spread out from the island, passing through the dragons and making the teens' and Spike's illuminating scales fade back to normal.

"When the scepter disappeared, the dragons stopped glowing!"Twilight said, stating her observations aloud."We are learning so much!"

While writing with her quill, Twilight was too enthralled to realize the feather of her writing instrument was tickling Rarity's nose since both mares practically huddled together in their disguise. Rarity winced, scrunching her muzzle as she was about to sneeze. Unable to hold it back, she let out a short, quiet, sputtering sneeze, but it wasn't quiet enough for Garble to hear, being so close to the hiding mares. Luckily, he wasn't paying attention to them, Kairi quickly rubbing her nose and sniffling as she acted like she was the one who sneezed.

"Excuse me," she said. "Must be allergy season."

"Ugh. You even sneeze like a pony," Garble grumbled, making Kairi growl in irritation.

"Oh, like you haven't let out small sneezes when you don't want to," Kairi argued.

"I don't, because I'm not a pony!" Garble argued back, earning a blast of bubbles from the aquatic dragon that popped and covered his body in frost, his body shivering from the freezing cold bubbles.

"The Gauntlet is dangerous, for I designed it myself!" Torch continued. "Only dragons with my ferocity, strength, and determination will be able to finish. We will gather at the cliff when the sun is at its peak!"

While the dragons cheered in anticipation for the competition, Spike was not as thrilled, just glad to not feel the burning itching that came with the call of the Dragon Lord. "No way, no how do I want to be Dragon Lord or dragon toast. I've stopped glowing, so let's sneak out of here."

Twilight whined in objection at Spike's refusal to join, but she knew he wouldn't last competing with dozens of teenage dragons who were much bigger and stronger than he was. Before Spike was able to push Twilight and Rarity's rock disguise and leave, Dragon Lord Torch noticed him, leering at the baby dragon trying to leave.

"And where do you think you're going, little dragon!?" Torch questioned, startling Spike as he turned around, stammering in fear.

Sora quickly stepped in, standing in front of Spike and bowed to Torch. "Greetings, Dragon Lord Torch! I know this is a bit sudden, but my younger brother Spike doesn't seem ready to try to fight for the right as the new Dragon Lord. You see, his scales got really irritated by your call, Your Lordship, but now that it's done, we're just about to go on our merry way."

Just as Sora was about to turn around, Dragon Lord Torch leapt from his perch, slamming his massive claw down in their path, greatly intimidating them as he lowered his head to glare at them. "You do not leave unless I say so!" Torch said. Looking down at the three dragons, he raised a brow in surprise, unable to recall summoning Sora, Riku, or Kairi among the rest of the teens. "Wait a minute. I don't remember calling you three, or even felt your presence to my call."

"...Uhhhh..." Sora looked back at Riku and Kairi, hoping they could come up with an idea before they were caught. They had nothing, but Sora quickly found an answer to give. "We're from another continent! We're not from Equestria!"

"From across the seas?" Torch questioned.

"Hey, you said that you and Spork lived in a namby-pamby pony town!" Garble argued, making Sora blanch, nearly forgetting he was there no thanks to Torch's claw between them and their exit. "You and him are supposed to be brothers, so explain how you weren't glowing like the rest of us!"

Sora began to sweat, his thoughts racing as he tried to worm his way out of this predicament. "I'm his adopted brother!" Spike quickly said, Torch's eyes swiftly glancing down at him. "I was born in Equestria, but Ventus is from another land, along with Aqua and Terra! I didn't know my parents, but he raised me when he found my egg and became my older brother, which is why he didn't glow like I had, and he knew about the Dragon Lord's call from where they're from..."

Torch hummed in thought as he processed this information. Luckily, Ember swooped down beside them to save them before anyone else could pick apart their story.

"Just let them go, dad," Ember said. "He's just a runt, and he doesn't even want to compete anyway."

"He is rather tiny," Torch said with a chuckle, the Keyblade wielders and ponies grateful to know that most of the dragons seemed to have small attention spans as he forgot about figuring out their roots. "I could squish him with my pinkie claw." Spike laughed, thinking it was a joke, but the Dragon Lord was dead serious. "That wasn't a joke. It was a fact. When I want you to laugh, I will say 'BE AMUSED!!!!'"

The group that got caught in Torch's bellow winced, Sora digging a claw in his ear as he slowly got his hearing back. "And all the more reason my little bro shouldn't compete," he reasoned. "You see, our customs are a bit different compared to yours, and with them being so alien to us, we don't want to be rude to Your Mightiness and offend you and your subjects."

Torch let out an irritated sigh, but he did see Sora's point. "Very well, then. I will allow you to leave, little dragon."

"Thank you, Dragon Lord, sir!" Spike thanked, then turned to Ember. "And thank you."

The dragon princess rolled her eyes, her father letting the newcomers go while taking away the "rock" they stood by. Ember was about to fly off toward the cliff, only for Torch to grab her in his giant hand.

"And where do you think you're going?" Torch asked.

"To prepare for the Gauntlet," Ember said.

"No, you're not," Torch said sternly. "You're not much bigger than the runt I sent home!"

"But I'm smarter than most of these boulderheads, and you know it!" the smaller dragon argued defiantly, flying up in her father's face.

"Being smart won't help you win this Gauntlet!" the Dragon Lord shouted back. "It was designed for a big, strong dragon to win, because it takes a big, strong dragon to lead! Besides, I SAID NO!!!!"

Growling irritably, Ember huffed and flew off. "I hate when he does that...I'll show him I'm tough enough to be Dragon Lord..."

Spike continued pushing Twilight and Rarity in their rock outfit as they, Sora, Riku, and Kairi began to leave the Dragon Lands. They overheard some of the teenage dragons talking about what they'd do if they were the Dragon Lord, and some of them had some really gross or nonsensical ideas, or outright cruel ones that would be harmful to ponies or any other sentient species in Equestria.

"When I become Dragon Lord, I will make burps an official greeting!" one of them said.

"Ha, you? Please!" another scoffed. "When I win, I'll pillage Equestria for all their pillows. Why should those ponies be comfortable while we sleep on rocks?"

"That's nothing!" Garble said, butting in between the two dragons. "When I'm in charge, the first thing I'll do is get revenge on those puny ponies, especially that spiky loser pony lover!" The exiting group stopped when they overheard him, the dunce of a dragon barely paying any attention as they could hear them. "They'll regret they've ever crossed Garble. We'll take whatever we want from Equestria, and burn the rest to the ground!"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at each other, neither of them allowing that to happen as they nodded in silent agreement. Even under the rock disguise, Twilight and Rarity knew they can't let the dragons run free under the command of an immature adolescent dragon who shows no restraint in his destruction, or well-being of those around him.

"Oh dear,"Rarity uttered."I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope that burping dragon wins."

The other dragons left as noon was fast approaching, making their way to the cliff facing the flame-cano. "We can't let any of them win," Sora said. "Especially Garble."

"No ponies can handle an army of dragons if they invade for whatever pointless reason they need to," Kairi added. "I don't think we can handle them all at once unless we get the jump on them."

"So what can we do?" Twilight asked.

"There's only one thing we can do," Spike said. "We're going to have to win the Gauntlet of Fire!"

Rarity and Twilight gasped in shock, the baby dragon reading the Keyblade wielders' minds as he too wanted to prevent the dragons from destroying Equestria. "But Spikey-wikey, it's too dangerous for you! They're going to hurt your cutesy-wutsey head!"

"If Garble wins and everypony gets hurt, then I'll be just as responsible for causing any damage," Spike said. "I was called by the Dragon Lord to compete to become the next Dragon Lord. If I can get that scepter, then Equestria won't be in danger."

"But Sora, Riku, or Kairi could get it instead," Rarity reasoned. "They're stronger, and they can handle those ruffians."

"But what if the bloodstone scepter doesn't work with them?" Spike asked. "They weren't originally dragons, and their bodies are only temporary. They didn't suffer that horrible burning I felt, so if only those who were called to compete were able to wield it, what if it only works on us and not them?"

Spikes theories had made some excellent points. None of them have any idea how the dragons traditions and culture work, especially when it involved the magical scepter that showed proof of the Dragon Lord of the current generation. If Sora, Riku, or Kairi touched the scepter, would they be able to lead the dragons, or would it be able to tell if they weren't really dragons and not work for them? It didn't help that no pony wanted to study dragons throughout their existence, considering they're too dangerous to observe or even try to get any knowledge of how they live aside from knowing they're greedy, breathe fire, or ice bubbles if Kairi wasn't the only kind of aquatic dragon that could do that, and they only care about themselves.

"Well, this might be tougher than we thought," Riku said after a moment of silence. They were running out of time, and if they needed to stop the dragons, Spike would have to take the bloodstone scepter and become the next Dragon Lord. "Looks like we have no other choice. If Spike is right, then he's the one who needs to get that staff."

"But what if Spike is forced to stay here if he does get it?" Twilight asked, worrying for her number one assistant's safety and dreading being apart from him.

"Then...I'll stay and lead these dragons to be peaceful creatures," Spike said. "I'll do it so I can keep everypony safe."

"Aww, Spikey." Commending Spike's noble sacrifice for the safety of every pony in all of Equestria, Rarity hugged the baby dragon tightly, giving him one last one in case they didn't have another chance.

She also gave him a kiss on the cheek, shocking Spike and making him blush heavily as he was given his second kiss ever from Rarity. As much as he wanted to cheer, fall unconscious, or stare off in a lovestruck daze, he shook his head, focusing on his mission to prevent the dragons from destroying the kingdom he was born and raised in. With Sora, Riku, and Kairi walking beside him, the quartet made their way back to the cliff, Twilight and Rarity following behind as the alicorn began to conjure up more different disguises, both mares wanting to help in any way they can for one last adventure with Spike if he had to stay behind in the Dragon Lands.

When the outside dragons reached the cliff, they found a majority of the dragon teens wearing different styles of armor to fit their different builds, though a couple like Garble resorted to going out without any protection. Torch was there, ready to begin the competition, only to pause when he spotted Spike, Sora, Riku, and Kairi approach and join the rest of the teens.

"I thought I released you, tiny one!" Torch said.

"I decided to compete!" Spike said determinedly. "I am a dragon, after all."

"And we're joining too," Sora said.

"They can't join!" Garble argued. "They're not even from here!"

"All dragons are welcome to compete, no matter what land they come from," Torch stated, making the red dragon growl as he leered at the smirking trio of outsiders. "But, they should know the perils that come with the Gauntlet! Flying to Flame-cano Island is the first of many challenges you will face in your quest to find the bloodstone scepter!"

"No problem!" Sora gloated, crouching down to prepare for the starting signal, Riku and Kairi joining him while the other dragons around them fidgeted in anticipation to fly over the water. "We've faced worse back where we're from! Bring on the Gauntlet of Fire!"

Before the race began, one other dragon decided to kneel down similarly to the Keyblade wielder's racing stance, their body covered in a full suit of golden armor that concealed most of their emerald green scales. Spike had glanced over at the dragon, not remembering seeing a dragon like them anywhere around the mountain throne earlier.Dragon Lord Torch let out a roar, breathing out a blast of fire as the starting signal. The dragons then flew off, though Spike, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Garble lagged behind, the Keyblade wielders wanting to make sure Spike made it to the scepter safely, but Garble grinned menacingly.

"Good luck!" he said. "Just kidding. I hope you lose."

Garble smacked Spike hard upside the head, sending the baby dragon plummeting to the water with a scream. "Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Sora exclaimed, he and Riku lunging toward the Garble and tackled him over the cliff.

Kairi dove down after Spike as the trio of male dragons untangled themselves and flew up into the air, continuing their air battle as they raced off to the island. Spike spluttered after the painful fall into the water as he treaded water, the white dragoness quickly swimming up to the surface as she hit the water.

"Spike, are you ok!?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I was actually planning on swimming anyway," Spike calmly said, then rubbed his head. "I didn't appreciate the head smack, though."

"Go, Spikey-wikey!" Rarity cheered, she and Twilight hiding under a pile of seaweed to blend in the water. "You can do it!"

Spurred on by Rarity's support, Spike faced Flame-cano Island, but just as he was about to swim, the water stirred as something from the dark deep rose up and breached the water. Giant orange sea worms shot up from the ocean, letting out a roar as they tried to nab at the dragons flying overhead, even spurting out geysers of water from their wide maws to knock them out of the air and spiral into the water. As the dragons were prey to these worms, that meant Aqua and Spike were in serious trouble, the aquatic dragoness quickly grabbing the baby dragon and swam away from the dark shadow underneath them. She moved just in time as a sea worm jumped out, snapping its jaws as it missed eating them.

"Ok, so I guess fighting the other dragons wasn't considered a dangerous trial just by getting across the ocean!" Kairi said, flipping her back legs like one giant fin while staying on the surface so Spike didn't end up drowning.

Up in the air, the dragons avoided the geysers shooting up at them, some barely skidding to a halt as they shot up in front of them. Behind them, Garble, Sora, and Riku were quickly catching up, the latter two diving down to kick the former down into the drink to get back at him for knocking Spike in the water. Their scuffle wound up getting in front of the golden armored dragon, startling the mysterious competitor as they narrowly avoided getting rammed into. One of the sea worms below managed to hit Garble as he managed to break away from the two Keyblade wielders, flying back and headbutting the newcomer hard in the face, knocking them out and sent them falling to the water.

"Agh! Why don't you two back off!?" Garble complained, speeding off to the island.

Sora and Riku tried to give chase, only to be caught off guard as a pair of sea worms leapt up, sprayed them with water to distract them, then chomped down on them as they fell back into the water. Kairi gasped as she saw them get eaten, leaving Spike alone as she dove down into the water to help them. While Spike tried to continue swimming, he spotted the unconscious newcomer float a little above the water before their armor caused them to sink.

"Oh no! He's gonna drown!" Taking in a deep breath, Spike dove down, managing to grab the dragon and hold them up to the surface, kicking his feet hard to guide them over to the safety of the island with Twilight and Rarity following after them, neither of them aware of the dragon's emerald scales melting away and turning a shade of aquamarine.

Down beneath the surface, Kairi swam hard to catch up to the sea worms. Summoning her Keyblade, she dolphin kicked down and unleashed a barrage of Thunder spells down on the worms. They let out a pained groan, their mouths opening slightly, but not enough to let Sora and Riku go. Kairi could see them struggling to push open their powerful jaws, their cheeks bulging as they tried to hold their breath without exerting too much and lose more of the oxygen remaining in their lungs.

"Sora, Riku, just hold your breath a little longer!" Kairi exclaimed, thankful her form as a dragon was the kind that was able to survive in water. She swam down in front of the dazed sea worms, breathing out bubbles in their faces, the bubbles popping and freezing their heads slightly. Once they had stopped flailing, she yelled and slashed through their teeth, breaking the two trapped dragons free, then quickly grabbed them and swam back to the surface. She reached the top as she heard them grunting, their lungs burning as they struggled not to inhale, Sora and Riku taking in a big gulp of air as they coughed. "You two ok?"

Riku hacked out some water, letting out a groan from his carelessness. "Those worms are stronger than they seemed. It didn't help that they were trying to drown us first before actually eating us."

"I think we're alright, though," Sora said. "As long as Spike's safe." He then grinned and pretended to wheeze. "Although...I think...I need...CPR. Mouth to mouth, specifically." Sora leaned his head back, sticking his tongue out with a groan, pretending to be a drowning victim. Kairi rolled her eyes and "helped" him by dunking his head in the water, making him splutter and flail in surprise. "Blah! Ack! Help! I'm really drowning this time! Kairi, rescue me!"

"Sora, she brought us close to the shore," Riku said as he rolled his eyes as well, standing up straight on the shallow shore of Falme-cano Island. Sora stopped flailing, sitting on the sand as the water's surface was below his waist, looking up at his girlfriend and best friend with a bashful grin. While Kairi helped Sora back on his feet, Riku spotted Spike, Rarity, Twilight, and the gold-armored dragon not too far away, though the mysterious addition to the competition was lying down in the sand, a small trail of melted emerald paint behind them. "Looks like one of the dragons nearly drowned. Let's see if he's at least alright."

The trio ran over to them as Spike checked on the nearly drowned victim. "Hey, are you alright?" Spike asked. He helped take the helmet off as the dragon coughed up water, but when their face was revealed, they were shocked to see Ember underneath that armor. "Princess Ember!?"

Ember let out a groan after coughing out the water in her lungs. She sat up, leering at Spike and snatching back her helmet from him.

"What do you're think you're doing?" she questioned.

"Saving your ungrateful scales!" Rarity exclaimed angrily, only to squeak and quickly cover her mouth as she ended up blowing hers and Twilight's cover.

"Did that seaweed just talk?" Ember asked. She approached the talking seaweed and pulled off the disguise, revealing the two mares accompanying Spike. "Ponies!? What are they doing here!?"

"They're my friends!" Spike said.

"Friends?" Ember questioned, feeling disgusted at the thought of dragons ever being friends with ponies, or anyone of their own kind. "Dragons don't do friends. And they're trespassing on a very important competition I need to win!"

Before Ember could try to hurt Twilight or Rarity, Sora, Riku, and Kairi quickly stood in their defense, Riku growling as a dragon-like instinct to protect the alicorn kicked in. "Back off, princess," Riku warned.

"...You three are protecting them?" Ember asked in shock. She didn't want to believe Garble, knowing how much of an idiot he was when she saw him a few times in the past, but apparently him taunting them about being friends with ponies was true. Letting out an irritated grunt, she didn't want to bother with them as the Gauntlet of Fire was more important than dealing with them. "Whatever. I don't have time to pick a fight with you. I have a Gauntlet to win, so you just stay out of my way."

The Keyblade wielders relaxed, slightly surprised that Ember out of all the teenage dragons didn't want to harm them. "But why are you even here?" Sora asked curiously. "We heard your dad say-"

"I don't care what my dad says!" Ember shouted. She growled, gripping her helmet tightly as she faced away from the group. "I'll show him and every other dragon who thinks I'm just some little 'princess' there are better things than being big and strong."

"What exactly would you do if you were the Dragon Lord?" Spike asked.

"I just said it: show every dragon, including my dad, that I'm tough enough to lead every dragon in the land," Ember stated. "Just because I'm a girl and the daughter of the current Dragon Lord doesn't mean I'm pathetic. I'm going to show my dad that scepter, and tell him off when I prove to him I'm just as capable of keeping our family's line as strong, powerful leaders."

Ember put her helmet back on and continued on her way up the mountain. So far, from what Ember had said with her demands when she became the Dragon Lord, there was nothing about ponies she disliked or wanting to terrorize them for the fun of it. She showed the determination to be a leader, but everyone barely gave her a passing glance at the thought when they saw her as the Dragon Lord's daughter.

Before they could catch up to her, they heard dragons above them yelping or grunting, along with heavy rocks landing in the water or on other parts of the island. Resting on the cliffs of the zigzagged volcano were rock-like lizards, slinging heavy boulders to knock the dragons out of the sky and away from their territory. Garble didn't see one of those rocks, yelling in panic as he was flung down underneath a rock, smacking the ground hard with the boulder weighing him firmly down.

"Wow, how much of a beating can this guy take before he finally goes down?" Riku asked, surprisingly awed by Garble's resilience, especially after the beatings he took before during the migration and from him and Sora ganging up on him.

Twilight and Rarity quickly donned their seaweed disguise as Garble struggled to lift the rock off of him. He looked over to them, reaching a hand out to them as he looked pretty worried being trapped under the boulder, but none of them were buying it, knowing the red bully dragon could easily push that off himself.

"Don't leave me here, Spike!" Garble pleaded. Unable to help himself, Spike walked up to Garble, helping him push the rock off him. He got up, barely hurt as he laughed and brushed the sand off his shoulders. "Knew you'd do it. Your pony friends made you soft."

He then proceeded to kick a bunch of sand on the baby dragon, completely covering Spike under a mound as he stared blankly with disdain. "Uh huh. You're welcome."

"For what? I didn't say thank you," Garble said.

"It's called sarcasm, Glargle," Sora said. "Learn to use that pea in your head called a brain."

Garble ignored him, then flared his nostrils as he sniffed the air. "Ugh. You even smell like ponies, too." He began sniffing more as the pony scent was surprisingly stronger. "Or is it coming from over there?"

He began moving closer to the large mound of seaweed, Twilight and Rarity daring not to move as Garble sniffed at them. Riku was about to suplex the dragon for getting that close to them, but Ember surprised them all sans Garble when she ran up in front of him.

"Uhh, that's just me," she said, lowering her voice to make it sound different so Garble wouldn't recognize her. "I, uh, robbed some ponies on the way here."

"Huh. I like your style," Garble said, looking over at the trio of outsiders. "You should be more like this guy and steal stuff from ponies, not live with them." Turning back to Ember, ignoring the annoyed glares from the Keyblade wielders, Garble felt like he actually knew this dragon by the color of her aquamarine scales. "Wait...have I met you before?" Ember winced, sure to be caught and get in a lot of trouble with her father before she even entered the flame-cano. "You look kind of like-"

"My old neighbor!" Spike quickly cut in, distracting Garble for a moment. He stammered, looking around at his surroundings to make up a persona for Ember in her golden armor. "Uhh...Sandy...Rockbeach!"

Like the clueless dragon he was, Garble believed him, then looked up at the cliffs where several of those lizards were perched, flinging rocks at the other dragons to keep them from getting closer. "Stupid slingtails knocked me down. But I've wasted time making small talk. Get it?" Garble laughed mockingly, pressing his hand down hard on Spike's head to emphasize his shortness in his hurtful joke. "Because you're too small to win this! Ha! I'm funny."

Garble flew off and continued finding a way inside the flame-cano, leaving the group behind. None of them tried to chase after him, Ember a bit confused as to why Spike kept from revealing her identity to the dangerous teenage dragon.

"Why did you cover for me?" Ember asked, taking off her helmet. "You could have had one less competitor."

"I could ask you the same thing," Spike said. "You could have told Garble about our friends."

"Yeah. Why did you not say anything about Twilight and Rarity?" Kairi asked.

Ember didn't respond, mostly distracted by hearing the screams of the other dragons getting struck by rocks, trying to find a way to break through. She winced when some of them got hit and slammed into the ground in a painful heap.

"That looks a bit rough," she commented. "But that's all part of the challenge."

"Can you even handle getting by those boulders?" Sora asked.

"I can...if I had eyes in the back of my head," Ember uttered.

"Hey, what if we worked together?" Spike suggested. "I can ride on your back while you fly us up there, and I'll help look out for boulders for you!"

"Whoa, wait! Hold on a second, Spike!" Riku quickly said, pulling the baby dragon away from Ember. The dragons huddled around the pile of seaweed to discuss this plan with Twilight and Rarity, but the slimy algae disguise collapsed to a heap. Both mares had hid in a different disguise, this time pretending to be the remains of an old tree stump. Spotting the eye holes in the trunk, they moved over to them as Ember actually considered Spike's plan. "Ok, you really think you want to trust Ember? Even if she let the girls go and kept them from being caught, what if she plans on revealing them to her father?"

"Well, her behavior does seem contradictory to everything about dragons I've noted so far," Twilight reasoned. "If she doesn't have any ideas about raiding Equestria like the others, then there may be a chance we can trust her."

"I can trust her," Spike said assuredly. "If she didn't rat out Twilight and Rarity to Garble, maybe I can convince her to be friends with us."

"And if she doesn't like the idea of being friends?" Riku asked theoretically.

"Then we at least have a temporary ally getting through this volcano and saving Equestria from the teenage dragons invasion," Sora said.

"Hey, little guy!" Ember called out. "I thought about it, and your plan makes a lot of sense. Let's do it."

"Really? Great!" Spike happily cheered. "You got yourself a deal!"

Spike held his claw out to shake Ember's, but the dragoness pushed it away. "Just so you know, this doesn't mean we're going to pick flowers or exchange necklaces or whatever pony friends do."

"You know, there's three male dragons you're talking to, right?" Sora reminded the dragon princess. "Flower picking and wearing jewelry goes to the girls while Terra and I pick a fight with each other."

"Whatever.Let's get going before we get too far behind." Spike climbed up on Ember's back as the pair took flight, Sora and Kairi following their plan as she rode on his back while Riku flew behind them while Twilight and Rarity will meet up with them further ahead.

While most of the teens still struggled trying to get past the slingtails and their highly accurate rock throws, Spike and Ember worked together to avoid getting hit and sent falling back to the ground in excruciating pain. Spike warned Ember of any rocks behind them, where she moved to avoid them. Sora dodged the rocks with relative ease with Kairi clinging onto him tightly, and Riku did the same while also punching through the rocks that were flung in his way, his strength as a dragon enhanced due to the kind he was. They managed to reach the mouth of a cavern, Garble and a few others managing to make before them as they landed by the cliff.

"I wonder how big this place really is," Sora wondered aloud. Just as they were about to walk inside, a roar of flames shot out from the cavern entrance, some of the dragons fleeing as they got singed by whatever blew out that fire. "Ok, what else is in here that's dangerous!? Please don't tell me there are 'certain things' in there hiding in wait to kill us."

"No wonder dragons are terrifying," Rarity said, both mares still hiding in their tree stump costume. "Everything around here can kill somepony." Her statement began to unnerve Ember and Spike as they dreaded what else lied in wait for them inside. "...I mean, you can do it!"

"Gee, thanks," Ember said sarcastically. She looked down at Spike, hating to admit it, but she couldn't have gotten this far by herself. "Hey, Spike. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. So, I guess if you want to, we can keep working together...I mean, until we get through this tunnel."

"Ok!" Spike said, managing to get Ember to trust them, if only a little.

Continuing onward, the group of dragons ran inside, avoiding the blasts of fire shooting out from the holes in the caverns, Kairi helping protect them and herself with her ice bubbles, turning the flames into steam before they struck them. They ran past Garble, who was too busy trying to avoid getting singed like his fellow dragons, chasing after them as they progressed further in the caverns. Hearing multiple thuds further down, they skid to a halt as they saw the walls in the next area move around, crushing into each other at different points, their pattern erratic and never smashing in the same spots.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi boldly ran through first, the Keyblade wielders easily jumping over each section of the trap walls, diving through at the last moment before their tails were squished by the mountainous rocks. Not wanting to be outmatched by the outsiders, Ember followed them with Spike on her back and clinging tightly. There were a few close calls, but the aquamarine dragoness managed to get across with her small, lithe body. Garble was right behind them, but he had some trouble as he blindly rushed through, getting himself squished a few times, squeezing himself out with a grunt at the last section of moving walls and plopping to the ground with a groan before getting back up and flying after them.

The next section caught them by surprise as holes around the cavern shot out pink crystal pillars, threatening to impale them on the other end from where they appeared. The Keyblade wielders surprised Ember with their acrobatic feats, dodging each crystal without so much as flinching, flipping over the ones on the ground or sliding under those that tried to clothesline them. Ember and Spike followed, doing their best to avoid the crystals. Spike, unfortunately, was shot up by a crystal that hit him from below, falling and hitting the ground in a daze. Ember turned around and looked up, gasping as she saw him directly under one of the holes, and a crystal shot out to crush the younger dragon. She ran up to him, picked him up, and jumped back, leaping over more crystals until they were safely across.

"Whew," Spike said, breathing a sigh of relief. "That was close. Thanks, Ember."

"Eh, you watched my back out there, I thought I'd watch yours," she said. "Makes us even."

Spike nodded in agreement, the pair walking off to catch up with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Garble climbed over the crystals, smirking as they made traversing this dangerous part of the flame-cano for him. He stepped forward, only to let out a surprised grunt as a pillar shot out from the side and slammed him into the opposite end, creating an imprint of his body in the wall. It pulled away after striking something, leaving Garble to groan and stumble out of the dragon-sized hole, falling over and landing with a thud.

The group of dragons found themselves a break, entering a cavern where lava streams down into several smaller pools, leading down to the source of the molten rock. "You all made it!" Rarity said, startling the dragons as they found her and Twilight hiding in stalagmite costumes beside them. "We were worried you wouldn't have made it through!"

"How many of these costumes did you even make?" Riku asked.

"Wait, how did you two even make it through?" Ember questioned.

Before they gave the dragon princess an answer, the earth began to quake, making Twilight and Rarity stumble as their new disguises lessened their movement and were pretty bulky. Rarity yelped as she wobbled sideways, unable to control herself as she began to walk toward the edge and head right into the lava. Spike quickly ran up to her, pulling her back to safety before a geyser of lava shot up and burnt the mare and her disguise.

"I got you, Rarity!" Spike said, not allowing anything to harm the pony of his dreams.

"Oh, thank you, Spike!" Rarity gratefully said, wanting to give the baby dragon another kiss, though her outfit prevented her from doing so and went with a gentle lean against him.

"Aww, it was nothing," Spike humbly said.

"Nothing?" Ember asked in confusion, having expected Spike to take a reward from Rarity after saving her life. "They're putting themselves in danger to support you, risking everything to save her."

"Well, that's what friends do," Spike said. "Don't you have anyone who looks out for you?"

Ember winced, averting her gaze from Spike sadly. "Not really...Unless I count you." Even though she wanted to be recognized as a dragon others didn't want to see her as by her family heritage, his question did bother her a little. Her father, Torch, was always overly strict, thinking she wasn't cut out to be a leader just by her appearance alone. And the other teens don't seem to care about her, or each other, seeing how they do things their own way and pick fights with others for their own amusement, like Garble. She was then reminded of why she teamed up with Spike in the first place, shaking her head and leered at the baby dragon. "Which I don't! Because we're only helping each other get through the tunnel, and now we're through the tunnel, so that's it."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"There's only ONE winner, ONE scepter, and ONE Dragon Lord," Ember pointed out. "So it's every dragon for themselves."

She turned away from them, upsetting Spike as he thought he broke through to her. "Oh...So, we aren't really friends?"

"Maybe if we were in Ponyland, but like I said: dragons don't do friendship." Ember unfurled her wings and was about to take off, but Sora grabbed her wrist, stopping her as she turned to face him.

"Why are you trying to deny it?" he asked.

"D-Deny what!?" she questioned, unable to pull her arm free from Sora's stronger grip.

"That look on your face earlier when you admitted Spike was the only one who ever looked out for you says it all," Sora said. "Going things alone can never end well if there's no one around to help you if things get too tough."

"He's right," Twilight said. "Without Spike there to help you when you got shot down, you could have drowned."

"You're not like the other dragons, Ember," Kairi said. "They want to use their authority as Dragon Lord to hurt ponies across Equestria, some of them wanting to destroy or loot their homes, or maybe even kill them for the fun of it. If you found that scepter first and became Dragon Lord, what would your first rule be when you gain that power?"

Ember hesitated, her first command as leader clearly obvious that she wants to be respected as an equal among her kind. She didn't answer, but she stared at Sora, Riku, and Kairi, noticing just how odd they were as dragons, despite their difference being from another land far from Equestria. Even though this was a competition, the three of them didn't fight over who was going to get the bloodstone scepter, actually working together and helping Spike.

"...Why did you three even join the Gauntlet of Fire?" Ember asked. "Why do you either of you want to be the Dragon Lord?"

"We did it for Spike," Sora answered. "After hearing what Garble would do, none of us wanted to allow someone like him to hurt the ponies we live with. And if we want to try to change the dragons' ways of viewing those they usually consider prey, then he's the right dragon for the job."

Ember felt conflicted by Spike's reason for taking part in the Gauntlet after he wanted to leave. He was small, puny, didn't have a pair of wings or anything special that made him stand out among the other dragons, but despite his size and fragile youth, he was willing to brave the Gauntlet of Fire to save the ponies he lives with. Sora let go of her wrist as she grew lost in thought, looking down at Spike as his eyes practically begged her to give his friendship with her a shot. Confused, unsure of herself, Ember backed away slowly, then quickly turned and flew off deeper into the cavern to find the scepter.

"Ember, wait!" Spike called out, but she didn't look back, disappearing down one of the many pathways throughout the flame-cano. He sighed dejectedly, losing a potential friend that was his own species after living with ponies all his life. "She ditched us..."

"Sorry, Spike," Sora apologized. "I thought she would have been a helpful ally, but I guess I was wrong."

"Maybe we're better off without her," Riku said. "If she's that stubborn and looks after herself, she's just like the rest of the dragons in this world."

"But she isn't!" Spike argued. "I know it! She saved me from getting crushed by one of those crystal pillars back there, even if she didn't have to and left me to get hurt." He continued onward, resuming his search for the bloodstone scepter to fulfill his quest to save Equestria from his own species' destruction upon the kingdom. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Twilight, and Rarity followed after him to make sure they didn't lose him, the group navigating their way around the confusing maze of corridors throughout the next supposed trial. "I don't care what she says. That makes us friends..."

They wandered around in silence, concentrating on finding the bloodstone scepter, wherever Torch managed to land it. It couldn't have landed somewhere in a closed off space since he tossed it inside the mouth of the awkwardly angled volcano, so their best clue is to find a wide open ceiling above them that was the same width as the volcano's mouth. It felt like they were going around in circles as they went through cavern after cavern, snaking their way around the same branching paths multiple times.

"Ok, is it me, or have we seen this crevasse three times already?" Twilight asked aloud.

"We probably should have scratched marks along the walls to make sure we weren't going in the same direction," Sora said, scratching his head in confusion as he looked at each of the caves. "...Did we go through that one?"

"It's so hard to tell. They all look the same." Spike looked down one nearby path, gasping in surprise when he finally found something different. It was clearly a wider cavern, a very thin and fragile-looking rock path over a large pit, and at the end of that natural bridge was the bloodstone scepter, resting on a pile of red crystals on a platform in the middle of the room. "Except this one! We made it! I can't believe we're the first ones to make it this far!"

"You're not!" The dragons quickly turned around while Twilight and Rarity held still like the stalagmites they hid as, finding Garble snarling at them as he caught up with them. "And I'm not losing to puny pony-loving dragons like you four!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi readied themselves to fight with Garble, even Spike took his ground, getting fed up with being picked on by him. Before he could attack them,Heartless appeared around them, some weak Shadows rising up from the ground while several dozens of Wyverns flew down and surrounded the group. "What the? More dragons!? Where did you come from!?"

"Oh no, not now!" Riku grunted. The Wyverns dove down to attack them, the Keyblade wielders avoiding the swift dragon Heartless while Spike ducked. Garble got hit by one of them that rammed into him, but the teenage dragon growled and fought back, grabbing the much more dangerous monster by its wings and slammed it to the ground. "Of all the worst times for Heartless to appear! Screw being subtle, even if most of the lives we're saving around here deserve to be turned to Heartless!"

The trio of dragons summoned their Keyblades, catching the rest of the Heartless' attention and both sides charged each other. Sora ran to help Garble, even though the bully was managing to hold his own against one as the Wyvern underneath him was unable to worm out or fight back. Despite the punches and slashes it received, Sora dealt the finishing blow, thrusting his Keyblade down on its chest. The dragon gawked at the strange blade, confused at how he got something like that, but his own safety was thrown out the window as his revenge came first. While Sora was distracted by smacked back Shadows, similar creatures he saw with his friends back when they chased Maleficent, Garble gave the spiky-haired dragon a sucker punch to the back of the head, sending him sprawling to the ground while Shadows began to swarm him.

"Hey!" Sora shouted, fighting back the wave of Shadows trying to dogpile him. "What the hell was that for!? I'm trying to save you, you ungrateful idiot!"

"Have fun with those weird things, loser!" Garble mocked, running toward Spike to take care of him first.

Sora tried to chase after him, only for a couple Wyverns to drill dive into him from the side, knocking him off the side as he flapped his wings and fought them in the air. As soon as Spike stood back up, he yelped when Garble reached him, lifting him up by the spines on his head. Rarity and Twilight gasped, unable to do anything without getting caught by Garble, the alicorn able to fend herself against the Heartless attacking the others, but not the teenage dragon who keeps getting up even after getting beat down.

"Twilight, we have to do something! Quick!"Rarity whispered, worried for Spike and began to panic.

Luckily, help had arrived for Spike, but it wasn't Sora, Riku, or Kairi. Ember flew down as she heard the commotion going on, diving down toward Garble and slamming into him hard. The red dragon grunted and flew back, knocking Rarity and Twilight on their sides while he flung Spike off the side. Spike screamed as he fell, but Ember swooped down and grabbed him before he hit the stalagmites below. She flew back up to the bridge and put him down, surprising the baby dragon.

"Ember! I thought it was every dragon for themselves!" Spike said, reiterating Ember's statement over dragons always doing things alone. "Why did you save me?"

"That's what friends do!" she said. "And I am. I mean, WE are. I never should have left you back there..." The aquamarine dragon let out a frustrated groan, clearly feeling awkward by opening up to him. "Please don't make me talk about feelings!" Hearing one of the Wyverns shriek thankfully distracted her, both dragons ducking as they avoided the Heartless's flailing feet as it dove toward them. Ember finally noticed the other Wyverns flying around, Sora, Riku, and Kairi running or flying respectively as they hunted down the dragon Heartless with mysterious weapons she's never seen before. Shadows began to surround them, the duo standing back to back as the dragon princess stared at the black shadows with yellow eyes approach them. "What are these things!? I don't think these things live in the flame-cano!"

"They're called Heartless, and we're in serious danger!" Spike said. "Sora, Riku, and Kairi are trying to deal with them now!"

"Who are Sora, Riku, and Kairi!?" Ember asked, the small dragon quickly clasping his claws over his mouth after accidentally blurting out the outsiders' real names. She saw his reaction and looked out to the fighting dragons, knowing something was different about them by their clothing and the Keyblades they now held in their claws. "...Wait...You mean...Spike, who are-?"

A Shadow suddenly lunged at her, Spike quickly breathing fire on it to send it tumbling back. "I tell you everything later," he said, having a feeling he can trust her with their secret, who they really are as part of this world, and what the Heartless do. "You think you can fight these things?"

"Please. I'm more scared of my own dad when he gets in a bad mood," Ember gloated, flexing her claws and waited for the Shadows to strike.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cavern, Garble groaned and sat up with a shake of his head. "Ugh. What hit me?" Looking out, he saw Ember and Spike, his gut feeling about meeting the golden-armored dragon earlier was right after all as he felt like an idiot for not telling that was the Dragon Lord's daughter. But what caught his attention more were the toppled over stalagmite costumes, where Twilight and Rarity crawled out after being forcefully knocked back by him. He immediately recognized the two mares back during the migration, the same ones minus Rainbow Dash who were friends with Spike. "You two..."

During the trek back out of the flame-cano, Sora, Riku, and Kairi explained a bit more about the Heartless and their true intentions as they now made their appearance in Equestria for the last few years. It was amazing how the dragons have never even heard or seen the Heartless in that time, probably due to both their lack of news from what the ponies are up to and why Garble and his miscreant friends skimped out on that important detail back during the dragon migration when they chased after a pony who had also disguised themselves as a dragon. Though Ember only dealt with the small fries of the vast majority of types, she needed to keep her kind ready in case more of them show up and be wary of finding creatures with the heart symbols on the Emblem Heartless' bodies.

Torch waited patiently on his soon-to-be-former throne after witnessing the signal from the scepter as the new Dragon Lord was announced. When his daughter flew up to him from the direction of Flame-cano Island, he was surprised to see her wielding the bloodstone scepter.

"Ember? You!?" he exclaimed in shock.

"I know you didn't think I could do it, but I did," she said, hovering in front of him.

"I expressly told you NOT to do it!" Ember started getting fed up and was ready to blow up on her father. "You're not-!"

"I'm not big and strong, I know!" the princess shouted. "But you know what, dad? I won anyway! So maybe it takes more than just being big and strong to be a good Dragon Lord!"

Both father and daughter glared at each other in silence, the other teenage dragons watching in anticipation at what would happen next. Torch was still surprised to know his own daughter had somehow managed to sneak into the Gauntlet of Fire, and he was there to send the other teens off and watched them fly, or swim, toward the island. His expression softened, only a little bit, feeling a bit proud despite Ember disobeying him and proving she did have what it takes to be a leader. He probably babied her too much and got fed up being treated like a princess, wanting to prove to him she can be strong as she is while also using her head to overpower her peers.

"...I was wrong, Ember," he finally said. "You might not be big, but you are strong and smart. Perhaps that counts for more than I thought when I was your age." Torch grinned, surprising Ember to hear such praise from her dad after being put down by him several times. "And you will make an excellent leader."

"Thanks, dad," Ember said with a smile, glad to hear her father having a lot of faith in her to keep their their family's lineage as the Dragon Lord. She turned to the other dragons as they all continued watching in silence. "AGREE WITH HIM!!!!!" she shouted, her voice commanding, although the teens all looked at each other when they weren't forced to. "Just kidding! That's not gonna be my thing."

Torch laughed in amusement at Ember's impersonation of himself, but he knew that she was going to lead in her own way. "Dragons, hear me! I present to you our new Dragon Lord, Ember!" The dragons all cheered for their new leader, Ember puffing out her chest as she basked in the attention she deserved. Garble suddenly flew toward them, approaching Torch, cringing, then hugged the giant dragon's nose, making him look down at the smaller teen. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"...I can't tell you!" Garble exclaimed, feeling embarrassed as Ember laughed at him, still heeding Spike's command during his few minutes of being Dragon Lord.

From a distance, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Twilight, Rarity, and Spike watched as Ember was announced as the next Dragon Lord before leaving, heading back home after a dangerous trek in the Dragon Lands. "You did very well, Spike," Twilight said proudly. "With Ember as Dragon Lord, everypony will stay safe and you helped us gain a powerful ally."

"And a new friend!" Spike added.

"Your first dragon friend, too," Sora included. "A whole lot better than trying to befriend rough dragons like Garble."

"Plus, Ember said I could write to her anytime I had questions about dragon culture!" Twilight said excitedly, levitating her book filled to the brim with notes from their discoveries and what little she got from Ember on their way back from the island. "With this much information, I'll be able to write a whole book on dragons, and be the first pony to ever publish such information to every single being in all of Equestria!"

"And we lost her," Riku commented with a shake of his head.

"Speaking of losing themselves, what was up with you, Riku?" Kairi asked curiously. "When Ember and Garble got too close to Twilight, you seemed to act a bit more...feral."

"...I...really don't know," Riku admitted, confused himself by his actions. He rubbed his head with his claw, staring at his temporarily transformed appendage after moving it away. "Did you feel anything off when Kairi was threatened, or attacked by the Heartless earlier, Sora?"

"No, I didn't act like you did," Sora said.

Riku then looked at Twilight, recalling her flushed cheeks when she got a look at him as a dragon for the first time. "...Twilight, in your excitement to learn about the dragons earlier, did you accidentally add something else to my transformation?"

The alicorn grew silent, her eyes darting back and forth nervously, though that was enough to confirm Twilight may have either made the spell authentic on purpose or it was by complete accident in her excitement. "...W-Well...Maybe a little?"

"...Twilight," Riku muttered, leering down at her as he moved his claw down to her cheek, turning her head to look at him while her body seemed to shudder slightly. "Was it by accident, or did you try to turn me into a dragon with the instincts of one protecting its mate from harm?"

Twilight bit her lower lip, her wings flapping as Riku's hand got her flustered, wanting him to wrap those scaly arms around her and trap her against his muscular chest. "...It...wasn't my intention...I wanted you to look like a dragon, but, I guess in my excitement...I think I maybe...added the instincts of a protective, dominating male who keeps his mate safe, sound, and when alone..."

Her cheeks burned heavily, the others already taking a guess as to what the last part of her explanation meant. Riku rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, Sora stifled his laughter with a shake of his head, Rarity and Kairi smirked at each other to what Twilight tried to imply, and Spike just stared blankly at her.

"...Do you want me to carry you back home?" Riku asked, his response a squeal from Twilight as she flew into his chest and latched onto him, nuzzling him as her body shivered in delight when she felt his claws graze gently against her back. "And you want me to stay like this until we're in the privacy of your room?"

"Yes, please," Twilight said. "And pet me and scratch me behind the ears. I love that feeling and missed it so much."

"When we get back to the castle," Riku said, making the alicorn whine in protest. "And next time, I'm leaving Kairi in charge of the transformation magic from now on."

"I think she wants to keep Riku like that to 'study' more about a male dragon's anatomy," Kairi said, the alicorn turning her head and leering at her with a red face practically confirming her thoughts.

"N-No!" Twilight argued. "That's...That'd just be weird!"

"As weird as you wanting to know what Riku looks like as a human without clothes on?" Sora teased, now making Riku blush while Twilight stiffened, neither confirming nor denying Sora's questioning statement.

As Sora laughed at their reaction, Spike rolled his eyes. "Thank goodness I have my own room so I don't have to hear them when they're 'alone'."

"Well, you'll be interested in romantic stuff a lot more when you get older, Spike," Rarity said. "Speaking of, I wanted to give you something after saving me from tumbling off the cliff and into the lava while I was hiding in that bulky disguise back there."

"Really? What is it?" Spike's answer was another kiss from Rarity, though instead of on the cheek, he got one right on the nose.

Spike blushed, frozen in shock with his heart thumping out of his chest, the white unicorn giggling at his lovestruck daze. He fell over, her lips pressed against his nose a memory that will forever linger in his mind more than his first kiss from her on the cheek, and he got it just from dragging the mare away from falling over into a river of lava.

"And Rarity broke Spike," Sora said. He picked up the baby dragon, who remained as stiff as a board as his brain needed to restart itself. "Let's get back home so Twilight can enjoy being 'pampered' like a cat by Riku and lay Spike down and let his fantasies run wild."

It didn't take long for the group to return back to Ponyville, Sora and Kairi reverting back into ponies while Twilight kept Riku in his dragon form to enjoy the feeling of being petted by hands once again, making sure to "thoroughly explore" a male dragon's anatomy in the privacy of their room, leaving those findings undocumented for herself.


	135. No Second Prances

In the dining room of the Castle of Friendship, Twilight brought Starlight with her for a friendship lesson involving setting up the table with silverware the alicorn brought in on a cart. Instead of using magic, Twilight physically placed one of the sets down with her mouth, straightening one of the plates until it was perfectly in place. Before the lesson began, Ventus walked in, curious about the fancy cutlery, expensive dishes, and what the two mares were doing.

"Is there a dinner party being planned in here?" he asked.

"Sort of," Twilight answered. "But I'm also giving Starlight her first friendship lesson for the day. We're going to carefully set the table without using magic, so that-Whoa!" Twilight ducked as silverware flew over her head, Starlight missing the point of the lesson entirely as she used her magic to set up every single dish and utensil around the table. "Did you...!? How!? When!? What!?"

"What?" Starlight asked in confusion, Ventus snickering at Twilight's baffled expression.

"I said no magic," Twilight reiterated. "You were supposed to do it by hoof so I could work in a friendship lesson."

"Well, guess that completely went out the window," Ventus said.

"I heard 'set the table' and just kinda went for it," Starlight said with a bashful grin.

Twilight let out a groan, her whole lesson ruined. "Well, if you hadn't used magic, you'd have heard me say, uh...this plate represents your head, this spoon is your heart, and the knives...are sharp! Always be careful with knives!"

As she pointed at each specific utensil beside the plate before her, the young stallion looked at the setup, rubbing his chin in thought. "Shouldn't the plate be the heart instead? I think the head would be the food on the plate...If there were any. And now I feel hungry all of a sudden."

"My lesson, my metaphors," Twilight argued. "I'm her friendship teacher, and they would have made more sense while she actually set up the table."

"I think Sora should have been the teacher instead," Ventus countered. "Friendship isn't really learned all that well from a book or lectures."

"Uhh, should I put everything back and start over?" Starlight asked, feeling ignored as the duo argued, despite it seeming a bit sarcastic.

"I just want to make sure you're ready for this dinner, Starlight," Twilight said. "Princess Celestia will be joining us tomorrow night to see how your friendship lessons are going!"

"If it's just you, me, and Princess Celestia, why are there four seats?" Starlight questioned, pointing out the fourth seat placed at the table.

"Well, the whole point is for you to bring a new friend," Twilight explained. "That way, the princess will see for herself just how far you've come. Along with how good of a teacher you have."

"Don't get an ego, Twilight," Ventus said. "Also, Sora would have made a better teacher."

Twilight growled and leered at the teen for his comment, who stuck his tongue out at her teasingly. "Well, I really don't know who to choose," Starlight said. "I like your friends, and...well, some of them can tolerate me."

She looked at Ventus, the stallion giving her a skeptical gaze before looking away from her. "But that's the best part!" Twilight said excitedly. "You have to make a new friend!"

"New friends? Hey, maybe I'll just force friendships by magically enslaving the entire population of Ponyville!" Starlight grinned at her playful joke, only to receive a serious glare from both Twilight and Ventus, the latter's more fierce, silently warning her not to do something like that again. Her smile wilted as she shrunk under the Keyblade wielder's stare. "I-I was just kidding!"

"It's not funny," Ventus growled before storming off, making both mares wince as he slammed the doors to the dining room behind him.

Starlight sighed, clearly unable to regain Ventus's trust after admitting she erased some of his memories while she was bent on getting revenge. "It was just a joke..."

"Starlight, do you have any idea what's wrong with Ven?" Twilight asked. "Ever since we stopped you from changing time, he's always been upset at you after showing you your room."

"I have a feeling I know why..." Starlight had debated herself on whether or not she should tell the others what heinous act she did to him back in Canterlot. She knew Aqua would go right back to loathing her and losing her trust after she truly gave her another chance since their return from the Crystal Empire a couple weeks ago, and she didn't want to be ridiculed by her again when they made up. But she feared how the others would react when they found out she messed with Ventus's memories when he's already lost them before several years ago. As much as she wanted to tell the truth, she didn't want to blow her second chance so soon and change for the better. "Let's just say...I said something that really offended him, and he's not going to forgive me...for a really, really long time."

"Oh...Well, he can't be mad at you forever," Twilight assured her student. "After all, Aqua forgave you after recovering from a nervous breakdown."

"Heheh...Yeah," Starlight said nervously, though silently knowing that forgiveness will be tossed out the window with how overprotective Aqua was with Ventus. "So, I guess I'll just go now and try to make a new friend for that dinner tomorrow."

"Good luck, Starlight!" Twilight said as Starlight took her leave, knowing she'll need all the luck in the world to make a friend on her own.

Starlight headed out into town, looking for a potential new friend to make for tomorrow's dinner with Princess Celestia. As if it was already nerve-wracking enough to meet with the ruler of Equestria personally, she had to make a legitimate friend from the lessons she's learned so far. The only question was finding the right pony who she could relate to with similar interests she has. While wandering around, she spotted Ventus, having calmed down a little as he seemed to have walked around Ponyville after getting frustrated with her earlier suggestion, thinking it would be hilarious to poke fun at her wrongdoings.

"Hey, Ventus," Starlight greeted. He stopped in front of her in silence, unnerving the unicorn. "...Uhh...You're still mad at me for...what I said, huh?"

"Yes, and that's something you shouldn't joke around with," Ventus warned. "You better not try to use magic to force someone to be friends with you."

"I'm not. I swear," she said. "No magic to hurt anypony or control their minds."

"Or erasing their memories if you messed up and try to start again?" Starlight cringed, letting out a frustrated groan at the reminder.

"How many times do I have to apologize for you to forgive me for that?" Starlight asked, practically pleading for him to stop bringing back the mind-wiping she gave him. "I didn't even know you lost your memories before I did that to you. But I only erased you finding me in Canterlot, not your whole life."

"That's still more time out of my life I won't get back until it finally comes back to me," Ventus argued. Starlight looked down at the ground, her ears drooping as his thoughts over losing his memories made her feel bad for him and guilty for causing him some misery. She couldn't imagine losing her memories of Sunburst if someone took them away from her, finding it upsetting that everything she knew was forgotten and had very little chance of ever getting them back. Ventus let out a heavy sigh, the vague sense of amnesia from that evening in Canterlot having slowly come back to him, though not everything had come back in full. "Regardless, I want to make sure you don't do anything crazy like that again. I'm willing to accept you're changing, but there are some things I probably won't ever forgive you for."

"Right. I'm still sorry, though," Starlight apologized. "...You think we could try to start over? Clean slate?"

Ventus thought it over for a moment before sighing and held out his hoof. Starlight grinned as she reached out her own hoof to shake his, but he pulled his foreleg away before she touched him.

"I'm still not going to forgive you for what you did to me," he said with a stern gaze. "You're still going to keep this a secret from the others, though. Aqua's already been through enough, and I don't want her to have a heart attack if she does find out. And if you so much as upset her, Terra and I are not going to let you off easy. Understand?" Starlight nodded without hesitation, sweating nervously from what the pegasus could do to her. Ventus moved his hoof back and shook the unicorn's. "Alright. Now, making a new friend on your own for your next friendship assignment shouldn't be that hard. Especially in Ponyville."

"Well, Ponyville is supposed to be the friendliest place in Equestria," Starlight said.

"Need to make a new friend!?" Pinkie asked, popping in out of nowhere as she startled Starlight, making her jump and cling onto Ventus while the teen stared blankly, almost expecting Pinkie to show up. "I know just the pony for you, Starlight!"

"Here we go," Ventus said, holding out a foreleg for Pinkie to grab, dragging him and Starlight off to Sugarcube Corner in a matter of seconds.

Starlight blinked, trying to process how Pinkie managed to get them to the bakery so quickly. "...How did we-?"

"Don't ask," Ventus simply said. "You kinda get used to Pinkie's...randomness."

Pinkie guided her guests to the kitchen, where they found Cup Cake busy at work, trimming the edges of a cake with icing. "Miss Starlight Glimmer, meet Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie said.

"How are you, dearie?" Cup Cake said, too busy working to pay attention to who Pinkie was introducing to her.

"Oh, so she's a baker," Starlight noted. "Can I help?"

Using her magic, Starlight gathered several ingredients around the kitchen, along with baking utensils, and began creating her own cake. In a whirling tornado of baking materials, along with some magical induced heat to form the ingredients together, Starlight created a purple three-layer cake with smooth light blue icing, a swirl of purple and white frosting with blueberries mixed in the swirl, and around the cake were white and lavender diamonds made of fondant, looking like stars in a night sky. Ventus was actually impressed, wondering why Starlight didn't try to impress others with her magical feats before, even after her depression losing Sunburst.

"Wow!" Pinkie exclaimed in awe, Ventus too shocked by how quickly Starlight made that cake while also licking his lips, imagining how it would taste. "Mrs. Cake, look what your new friend made you!"

"New friend," Cup Cake said with an amused laugh. "I like the sound of-" Looking up, the baker gasped at the cake, though instead of in shocked awe, she seemed offended by Starlight's magically created work of delicious art. "Howza-wowza! Are you trying to put me out of business with your fancy magical-thingy-whatsit cake!?"

Taken aback by Cup Cake's anger, Starlight lost her concentration on keeping her cake hovering in her magical aura, accidentally dropping it on the poor baker. She yelped in surprise, covered in the ruined magical cake while leering at the unicorn. Starlight gave her an apologetic look as Pinkie walked up to the pudgy mare, licking some of the frosting from the cake now sitting on her head.

"Well, in her defense, it is delicious!" Pinkie said, taking a huge bite out of Starlight's cake.

Cup Cake continued glaring at the unicorn, Starlight giggling nervously as the baker clearly didn't want to be friends with someone who could do her job in a fraction of the time it would normally take to bake a simple cake. Sensing the tension in the air, Ventus dragged Starlight out of the bakery to find another potential friend for her to make, passing by Pumpkin Cake who tried to cling onto his foreleg and begged him to play, earning a pat on the head and gently pried her off him.

Their next stop was at Sweet Apple Acres, spotting Applejack touching up the fence that kept the perimeter of their orchard from being trespassed on. After hearing about Starlight's new assignment, the farm mare lead them out into the orchard, thinking Big Macintosh would be a perfect first friend their alicorn friend's pupil to make.

"Ah think you and Big Mac will hit it off perfectly," Applejack said confidently, approaching the elder Apple sibling as he bucked a few trees down. "Starlight, meet Big Macintosh."

"Eeyup," the stallion greeted with his usual catchphrase.

"He's not much of a talker," Applejack added, Big Mac agreeing with a nod, though Starlight could clearly see that just from his one worded greeting.

"Oh, that's too bad," Starlight said, a little disappointed. "I love a good conversation from time to time."

She then had an idea, lighting up her horn and cast a spell. "Uhh, Starlight, what are you-?"

Ventus didn't finish his question as a magical wisp flew out from the unicorn's horn and flew straight into Big Mac's mouth. Nothing happened at first, but then the stallion's mouth began to move as he spoke.

"Eeyup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-y-y-y-y-you did something!" he said, startling Big Mac while baffling Ventus and Applejack, neither of them ever hearing the silent earth pony speak so quickly or that much unless it's with family. "Whoa! What is happening? I feel really weird! I'm talkin' so much! And I'm so articulate! Enunciating with such precise pronunciation!" He quickly slapped his hoof against his mouth to shut himself up, but the spell Starlight put on him prevented him from staying silent for no longer than a second. "Annie Apple awoke and accidentally ate an auburn azalea!" He then screamed and ran for the hills, the spell more like a curse, fearing he would never not talk again. "MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOP!!!!!"

Big Mac ran past Sora, who was carrying several buckets of apples on his back, noticing the others after hearing the red stallion constantly talking, to his shock. "What the heck just happened with Big Mac? And what made him want to scream random alliterations?"

Sora got his answer when Ventus and Applejack glared at Starlight. "...I can't be friends with somepony who doesn't talk," she reasoned, earning a low growl from Applejack. "...And I guess my first instinct shouldn't be to magically command ponies to act the way I want them to?"

"You did what to him!?" Sora exclaimed.

"W-Well, it's not like I'm actually manipulating him into talking. Just making him talk more?" Now all three ponies growled, her response clearly not helping her case. "Ok, ok! I'll change him back!"

"Y'all had better!" Applejack warned. "There's a reason why Big Mac doesn't talk much, Starlight, and it almost got him to lose a leg because of me and him!"

"Big Mac almost lost a leg???" Sora and Ventus asked simultaneously, staring at the farm mare in shock.

Applejack winced as she revealed that little secret, letting out a sigh as she stared at the ground bashfully. "Well, long story short, Big Mac and Ah got in an argument several years back over who would lead the farm better. Ah ended up lyin' to Filthy Rich and Granny, thinkin' that our cider could sell really well at Barnyard Bargains more than just cider season while makin' up excuses, and Big Mac, believe it or not, couldn't shut his mouth to save his life. Ah didn't want to get either Filthy or Granny upset with mah fake promises and lies, so Ah kept makin' up excuses until we wound up in the hospital, tellin' Filthy and Spoiled Rich Granny caught apple blight, carted Big Mac in a gurney to a surgical room, and Granny almost nearly sawed one of his legs off while dressed like a doctor and tryin' to teach everypony how to stop the blight."

After hearing the tall tale, Ventus and Sora looked at each other with pale faces. "Big Mac nearly got his leg hacked off by Granny Smith?" Ventus asked.

"And all because of a false promise to let Filthy Rich sell your cider in his stores?" Sora added, understanding why it was a bad idea for the Apple family to sell cider outside the season since it would spoil quickly after being pressed. "...And Big Mac...really was a talker back then?"

"Eeyup," Applejack said. "That's why Ah'm not so good at lyin', and why Big Mac doesn't speak his mind. Caused the both of us a lot of trouble that day...Good thing ma and pa weren't there when that happened, otherwise they would have grounded us for makin' business without their's or Granny's permission and lyin' to everypony."

"Ok, I have GOT to hear the full story," Sora said. "And Apple Bloom needs to hear this, too. Tonight after dinner."

Starlight has had less and less luck making friends after she fixed Big Macintosh. She and Ventus made their way to Rarity's first, getting some advice from her, which involved making a good first impression. It didn't help that her first impression with all of them wasn't exactly the most pleasant, even if she did get a second chance from everyone. Dressing to impress was an idea, but after getting Starlight's measurements, she said it would take three weeks for her outfit to be made when she only had until tomorrow to make a friend. They left for another try with someone else in Ponyvillle, not without Starlight trying on a hat from the fashionista's clearance bin, only to leave a hole in it with her horn failing to fit it on.

Next was Rainbow Dash, her idea of making a friend easily is by showing how cool she was. That then sparked an idea in the pegasus mare in introducing Starlight to Spitfire, zooming off at first to Cloudsdale, only to fly back when Starlight nor Ventus followed her. Then, Starlight's follow-up question over what a Wonderbolt was shocked Rainbow Dash, which made the teenage pegasus stallion smack himself in the forehead hard since Starlight was too busy taking over a village and wallowing in misery to pay attention to the popular stunt team of daredevil pegasi.

Their next stop was Fluttershy's cottage, the mare having a picnic with her animal companions out in the fields. As she went off to get the food, Angel surprised Ventus when he apparently seemed to like Starlight, nuzzling up against her leg and got his belly rubbed by the unicorn. He never showed this much affection to anyone, not even Fluttershy, and she was his owner. Unfortunately, making an animal friend wasn't what Twilight had in mind for her, so she took her leave with Ventus, the love-struck bunny watching her leave with a goofy grin on his face.

The duo wandered into the park, Starlight starting to slowly panic as time was running out. "I'm still reeling from how Angel acted around you of all ponies. He's a spoiled brat and hates everyone if he doesn't get his way, but he loves you."

"I need to make a friend with a pony, not a bunny," Starlight said. They stopped near the fountain, the unicorn looking down at the water's reflection. "What is happening? If I can't make a friend here in Ponyville, then something is seriously wrong with me."

"No, I don't think that's true," Ventus said. "You want to try to impress others with your magical skills...and you're out of touch with most things outside of the village you took control of...Not to mention that spell you used on Big Mac to force him to talk-"

"I get it!" Starlight interrupted, already getting the point before Ventus reminded her with making Applejack's older brother become an uncontrollable chatterbox. She began to panic now, looking around the park to find any friends to make, but there were too many hanging out together, giving her no opportunity to try to walk up and talk to someone. "Stop stressing," she muttered to herself. "STOP STRESSING!!!!!"

Everyone who heard the stressed out mare turned to look at her. She realized how much of a scene she was causing, grinned awkwardly, then ran off to get away from the embarrassing scene she made. Ventus rolled his eyes and followed her, finding it odd how she and Twilight were so much alike with their stress-induced panic attacks, although Twilight's was far more insane in the past.

"Alright, relax, Starlight," Ventus said. "If you're that stressed out, why don't you head to the spa?"

"The spa?" Ventus pointed over to the nearby building, the tent-like structure the Ponyville Spa owned by the spa twins, Aloe and Lotus. "Hmm...Maybe I could use a spa day. I still feel sore from constantly going from town to town while I was on the run with barely any rest."

"At least you still have a full day until then to find a new friend," Ventus said. "Better to be relaxed when making new friends rather than look like you're about to flip the town upside down over an assignment that's not even all that important like in school."

"You're not going to join me?" Starlight asked.

"I want to get some training done. If I want to take my Mark of Mastery exam some day, I'm going to need it." Ventus turned and walked off, but as he waved his hoof to Starlight, he turned his head back to her. "Oh, and if you see Aqua there, tell her not to spend too much time 'relaxing' at the spa. As much as I like to see her feeling better, seeing her too relaxed is a bit...odd."

"Sure."Both ponies split up, going about their business as Starlight made her way toward the spa and Ventus continued his training elsewhere. As she approached the door, Aqua came out after another spa treatment during her long-needed vacation. "Hey, Aqua."

"Hi, Starlight," Aqua greeted. "What have you been up to?"

"Uhh...freaking out over finding a new friend before tomorrow night," she said. "Twilight's planned a dinner gathering with us, Princess Celestia, and a friend I have to make, but I've been having no luck, and the deadline seems too soon. Ventus suggested some time at the spa would help me relax a bit, so I thought why not...Anything you might recommend?"

"Hmm...I did try out that extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue massage Riku tried when we brought Twilight here. I don't know why he complained about it. My back's never felt so relaxed after that." Starlight winced at the painful sounding massage, steering clear away from that massage treatment despite how relaxed Aqua was. "But, I think you should take a look at what they have and try them for yourself."

"Ok. I guess I'll see you back at the castle," Starlight said.

"Ok. And good luck with the friend hunt." Aqua made her way back to the castle after wishing Starlight luck with her assignment.

Starlight entered the spa, looking over the different spa packages they had to offer before deciding on a simple hooficure and a mud facial mask. There was a calming scent in the air, meant to help relax clients and enjoy their stay while being rejuvenated by the staff, and it was already helping the stressed out unicorn immensely. Starlight let out a content sigh, letting the spa employees tend to her needs as she relaxed in the comfortable lounge table, her vision obscured by cucumber slices while her face was exfoliated by the green mud mask they rubbed on her.

"This was exactly what I needed," she said to herself.

"Tell me about it," a mare behind her said in agreement.

"You ever have one of those days?" Starlight asked the spa patron.

"For me, they're ALL one of those days," the patron responded, making the unicorn giggle, curious about how difficult her life must be to warrant that statement. "I'm going to start coming here every time I visit Ponyville."

"I'm not from here either," Starlight said. "I've been trying to make friends, but it's not easy. They're not saying it, but I think everypony knows about my past." She hesitated for a moment, unsure if her spa buddy was listening to her as she relaxed from whatever treatment she chose. "I may have been a tiny bit...completely and utterly evil?"

"Ponies judge me on my past too." Surprised, Starlight lifted up a cucumber slice and turned to look at the mare behind her.

She couldn't tell what the mare looked like, wearing one of the spa's white robes that covered her whole body, a pink mud mask concealing her face along with a pair of cucumbers over her eyes, and her mane was wrapped in a towel. The only clues she could get from what she looked like was her light blue fur around her head and neck not covered by the mud mask and slight bulge jutting from the towel, which meant the mare was a unicorn.

"Finally, somepony I can relate to," Starlight said aloud, maybe able to finally make her first friend without being judged or feel awkward around.

Back in the castle, Aqua strolled down the halls, her head much clearer and her body much more lax after the past couple weeks. "I really needed this," she said to herself. "How long has it been since I ever truly let myself hang loose and not worry about a thing? Before I met Master Eraqus?" Her gait slowed as her lips curled into a sad frown. Aqua sighed as she thought back to her former master; her father-figure. "...Master..."

She stopped and lifted her hoof, summoning her Keyblade. Now that her own blade had returned, thanks to Terra, Eraqus's Keyblade had been placed in the lounge room, hung up on the wall as a memorial to the deceased Keyblade Master. Aqua had his Keyblade for so long while trapped in the Realm of Darkness, it felt like a part of her and it felt strange to leave it behind now that she had her own back. She still felt like she needed his guidance, even after messing up her first day as a Keyblade Master, and still needed it now.

She shook her head, not knowing if it was possible for Eraqus to return if the same thing could happen to Terra. His heart might have been strong, but she doesn't know what his Nobody would be if it took his form or not. Aqua shook her head, ceasing anymore depressing thoughts before she spiraled back to her constant regrets. Dismissing her Keyblade, she continued down the hall, hearing silverware clinking in the dining room and Twilight talking to herself.

"Soup spoon, salad fork, pasta spoon, strawberry pick," Twilight listed aloud, Aqua walking in to see the posh dinner setup the alicorn made as she set down the last of the utensils. "I'm beginning to think that, after friendship, the greatest magic of all is proper silverware placement!"

"Silverware placement is a greater magic than actual spells?" Aqua asked, making Twilight yelp and nearly knock over her place setting as she turned around.

"Aqua, you nearly made me break the dishes!" Twilight exclaimed as the unicorn laughed. "Seriously, Princess Celestia is coming over tomorrow, and I want to show her I've become an incredible teacher like she has when it comes to friendship!"

"Wasn't she here with Luna a few days ago before you, Rarity, Spike, Sora, Riku, and Kairi went off to the Dragon Lands? Why are you always excited to see Celestia whenever she announces her arrival?" Twilight opened her mouth to retort, but she didn't have time for one when Starlight came running in excitedly.

"Twilight, guess what!? I made a new friend!" she announced.

"That's fantastic news!" Twilight said, knowing her pupil would find somepony to befriend in time.

"She's great!" Starlight said.

"That's good," Aqua commented.

"She's powerful!" Starlight described.

"Powerful?" Twilight questioned, somehow finding the words "great" and "powerful" put together bringing back awful and annoying memories.

"She's-" Starlight was about to say her new friend's name, but her new friend appeared at the doorway, introducing herself just from her presence.

"Hello, princess." Standing there in her signature purple cape and wizard hat adorned with stars was none other than the Great and Powerful Trixie, giving the alicorn a smug grin, having returned to Ponyville once again.

"Trixie!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"You two know each other?" Starlight asked curiously.

"You could say that," the alicorn muttered.

"We've...had our differences," Trixie said as she walked in the room and approached Twilight. "What matters is that Twilight, and Sora, have given me a second chance, and I appreciate it." Twilight continued giving Trixie a blank leer, forcing herself to grin at the forgiveness statement the magician noted. "Speaking of, where is he?"

"Last I saw him, he was out at Sweet Apple Acres," Starlight said. "Kinda don't want to be around there for a while after what I did to Applejack's brother."

"...What did you to to Big Macintosh?" Aqua questioned with a raised brow.

"...I put a spell on him to make him talk a lot because I didn't want to be friends with somepony who just listens while nodding or shaking their head the only method of response," Starlight admitted.

Aqua let out a sigh, shaking her head in exasperation. "Starlight...Really?"

"I took the spell off...right after being given the death stare by Applejack, Sora, and Ventus," the heliotrope unicorn said, feeling utterly ashamed by using magic to make things easier for her to befriend somepony was quiet as Big Mac.

"Anyway, Trixie," Twilight said, changing the topic back to her magician guest, watching Trixie approach the table and fiddle around with the utensils. "What brings you to Ponyville?"

"The Grrrreat and Powerful Trrrrixie has come to perform a new stage show of grand illusion!" Trixie exclaimed dramatically. "I am calling it 'The Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour'!"

"That's...a bit of a mouthful," Aqua commented on the overly long title.

"It's a working title," Trixie reasoned.

"Uhh, Starlight, a word with you for a moment?" Twilight asked, not giving her pupil a response as she dragged Starlight away from Trixie and Aqua. "I know I said to make friends with anypony, but...well, with Trixie's past, and your past, I'm not sure she's the best...first friend."

"But whatever she did to you and...Sora...Wait, what did she do to him?" Starlight asked curiously.

"I'll just say, the second time she was here...She actually managed to almost kill Sora using a dangerous, ancient necklace that gave her the magical power of an alicorn," Twilight summarized, shocking Starlight at the fact Trixie fought Sora and he was the one who lost. "Yeah. She wasn't exactly the nicest pony when she first showed up either."

"Well, despite that, you both forgave her, right?" Starlight asked. Twilight hesitated, tilting her head as she tried to find a response until she just shrugged her shoulders in uncertainty. "And you did say anypony, so I assumed you'd trust me enough to make my own friends the way Princess Celestia trusted you."

Twilight winced at that, but she only wanted to make sure Starlight was making the right friends for her and not someone who was hated by others like Trixie. She knew Celestia had wanted her to make some friends back then, and without her guidance, and wanted Starlight to do the same. What made it difficult was the fact that Starlight became friends with Trixie, a mare who was highly egotistical, boasted about her abilities when they actually paled compared to Starlight's or her own, and only seemed to care more about herself than anyone else. Reluctantly, the alicorn let out a sigh, knowing her student was right about making her own friends.

"You're right. I trust you," Twilight assured. "If you're still hanging out with...Trixie, just make sure you're back in time for dinner tomorrow."

"Thanks, Twilight," Starlight said. "You won't regret it!"

Starlight ran out of the room with Trixie following after her, Twilight already regretting it as she watched them leave. "I hope not..."

She turned back to the table, her eyes bulging out of her head when she saw Aqua levitating a Trixie figurine made out bent silverware from one of the placement sets. "So, this Trixie...She must be pretty full of herself, isn't she?"

Twilight let out an irritated sigh, leering at the surprisingly creative sculpture Trixie made. "Great. Now I need a new set of silverware for tomorrow..."

Starlight and Trixie made their way to the park, where the showmare had decided to build her stage for her magic show. Most of it was already set up, and all that was needed was the decorations and the curtains to be placed. Starlight was pretty curious about what sleight of hoof tricks Trixie knows from her feats of prestidigitation. Even though at the spa, Trixie had told her of her mistakes along with telling her own, she was still reeling back from knowing the magical showpony had used a dangerous relic to take over Ponyville and almost killed Sora with its power. That was another thing they had in common, although Starlight had managed to succeed in killing Sora through changes in the timeline and didn't physically decimate him in combat.

"This magic show is going to be the greatest thing Ponyville's ever seen!" Trixie said excitedly. While continuing building her set, her ears perked up when she heard other ponies as they passed by. Looking over at them, she could see the worried and upset looks on their faces, uttering to each other under their breath about her and the problems she caused. She learned her lesson after the second time, where she was beaten by sheer wits and Twilight's friends pulling off their own magic tricks with each other and Applejack's and Rarity's family. Thankfully, the bystanders went about their way, still talking about her as they left. "Everypony says they'll give you a second chance, but deep down, they never forget."

"That's what I'm worried about," Starlight said, agreeing with her new friend after her earlier talk with Ventus. She heard Trixie sigh, wondering what else has got her down aside from ponies talking about her behind her back. "What is it?"

"I heard what Twilight said about me," Trixie uttered sadly. "She's right, though. I wasn't nice. I'd understand if you don't want to be friends."

"Are you kidding? You're the first pony I've met who has any idea how I feel!" Trixie grinned, elated to know Starlight was willing to continue being her friend after all the stuff she's done to everyone in Ponyville. "You know, Twilight also told me you actually beat Sora in a fight."

"It was a duel, but it wasn't really fair for him since I used the Alicorn Amulet," Trixie admitted. "Somepony as skilled as him bested by a powerless magician by using an ancient, magically powerful necklace to cheat a win wasn't a good idea. I kinda felt bad for leaving him that badly injured."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I actually succeeded in killing him," Starlight said, making the azure unicorn's jaw hit the ground in shock. "Several times...without so much as physically touching him by messing with the past to get revenge on him, Twilight, and their friends...Not exactly proud of that since time traveling got me in a lot of trouble."

It took a moment for Trixie to collect herself after hearing that, forcing her hoof to close her mouth as she was too stunned to move her mouth. Once she got over the shocking details, Trixie looked around to make sure no one was around before leaning closer to Starlight.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"What are friends for?" Starlight answered, vowing to keep Trixie's secret between them.

"All those things I did? I did them because I was jealous of Twilight," Trixie admitted.

"And Sora, too?" Starlight asked.

"Well...not really Sora since he doesn't have magic...Or, use magic like Twilight can, rather, but I hurt him after he humiliated me in front of everypony when I claimed I could cross swords with him better." Trixie shook her head, getting back on topic before she feared encountering Sora again after she pummeled him to near-death with the Alicorn Amulet's power. "But with Twilight, she's the best at everything, and I wanted to beat her in something!"

"You're secret's safe with me," Starlight promised, giving her a warm pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Trixie gratefully said. "Hey, you want to help me unpack my wagon?" Starlight nodded, Trixie leading the way as the two new friends made their way down the road to the showmare's wagon trailor/home on wheels. Even though she was doing a magical comeback tour, she didn't want anyone in Ponyville to see her wagon roll into town, not wanting to be shunned by everyone again, or end up running into the two fancolts of hers that gave her trouble with bringing the ursa minor with them. "I spend a lot of time on the road with my wagon, so it might be a tad messy."

"Maybe I can help. I'm pretty good at organizing stuff. Magic props, brainwashed crowds..." Both mares laughed as Starlight could freely make fun of her own mistakes back then and have someone laugh with her about them.

While the unicorns walked down the path, Sora made his way down the path with several buckets of apples, bringing them to the Apple family's little kiosk, taking a shot at being a salespony for the day. Once he set the buckets down and prepared to set the sign on the wooden booth from "Closed" to "Open", he spotted Starlight and Trixie walking down the road. Upon seeing the latter, he blanched, doing a double-take to make sure he wasn't mistaking Trixie for Aqua, but seeing the different shade of blue the magician's coat had and the silver mane, it was definitely Trixie, and Starlight was hanging out with her.

"What in the name of oats and apples?" Sora said in confusion.

Just as he was about to fly over to figure out why Trixie was here, his vision shifted from watching them at the stall to staring at the leaves in a big bush, sharing it with Twilight, who teleported him with her, and Vinyl Scratch, the unicorn DJ not even wondering where she was as music blasted her headphones as she bobbed her head up and down. He couldn't get a word in to Twilight as the alicorn pressed her hoof against his mouth, keeping him quiet while she peeked through the foliage. As Trixie and Starlight began to pass them, Twilight hissed at Starlight to get her attention. She managed to succeed, and when she got close to the bush, Twilight shushed her to keep herself from being seen by Trixie.

Feeling irritated by the alicorn's spying, she turned back to Trixie, who had stopped a few yards away when she noticed her new friend stopped. "Uhh, I'll catch up with you, Trixie. I think I got something in my hoof."

"Sure. The wagon's just around the corner," Trixie said, continuing on her way and disappeared behind the nearby building.

Starlight looked back down at the bush and the creepy stalking alicorn poking her head out. "So, how's it going with your new friend?"

"Great. Thanks for asking in a completely not creepy way," Starlight said sarcastically.

"Wait, what? Friend?" The heliotrope mare yelped when she heard Sora's voice in the bush as well, the stallion pulling himself out of the bush, unsure whether to leer at Twilight for teleporting him beside her in a bush out of nowhere or stare quizzically at Starlight after hearing she and Trixie were friends. "When did you start hanging out with Trixie?"

"Since I met her today at the spa," Starlight said, then looked down at Twilight. "And she's a great friend, although somepony doesn't seem to trust me as much as I thought she did."

"I do, Starlight!" Twilight quickly said. "It's just that, if it doesn't actually work out for any reason, I could introduce you to my friend here."

She waved her hoof beside her, Vinyl still hiding in the bush as Starlight lowered down and blankly stared at the bush, thinking that was the imaginary friend Starlight wanted her to meet. "Nice to meet you."

"I think she was talking about her," Sora said, walking around the other side of the bush and lifted the DJ's head out of the leaves, still unaware what was happening as she listened to her tunes.

"You like music, right?" Twilight asked Starlight. "Vinyl Scratch, or DJ Pon-3 as her stage name, would be a perfect friend for the important dinner tomorrow with Celestia. You know, if you decide to make a last-minute change."

"...So, back at the castle, when you said 'I trust you', you really mean 'I DON'T trust you'," Starlight said irritably.

"Who can say who really said what?" Twilight asked nervously, dodging the trust issue, though failing to do so with how worried her expression was. "I know I can't!" She then looked at Vinyl and Sora, trying to get them to confirm her response despite neither pony being at the castle at that time. "Can you two?"

Vinyl had no idea what was happening as she looked at the princess, shrugging her shoulders before leaving the bush and continued jamming to her music. "Ok. I'm lost," Sora said. "Not judging you, Starlight, but why are you friends with Trixie?"

"Twilight gave me a little assignment in friendship, which involved making a new friend for this dinner she had planned tomorrow," Starlight explained. "Ventus tried to help me out earlier today, but we had no luck, so I stressed out and he proposed I take a spa day to get my mind off tomorrow. By mere coincidence, I shared a room with Trixie, and we ended up talking about our lives, mistakes we made...and revealing to each other how we 'beat you' in our fights."

Sora cringed, still able to feel how sore his entire body was after getting magically pummeled by Trixie and the Alicorn Amulet. "...I...I see...Well, Trixie's not so bad now after Twilight tricked her into taking off that cursed necklace, I guess. What brings her back to Ponyville anyway?"

"A magic tour she calls 'The Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour'," Starlight said.

"Wow. What a mouthful," Sora commented.

"She says it's a working title," Starlight said.

"Look, Starlight, I'm just trying to look out for you," Twilight said, getting back on the topic of Starlight's friendship with Trixie.

"I appreciate it, Twilight, but you're wrong about Trixie," Starlight argued. "She's just like me. We have a real connection."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Twilight looked around, spotting Derpy flying overhead. "Oh! What about her!?"

Overhearing them, Derpy looked down at them as she still flew, waving to them while not paying attention to where she was going, heading straight for a hanging sign on the building Trixie walked behind. "Derpy, watch out for that-!" Sora's warning was too late as the gray pegasus mare smacked her head against it, falling to the ground in a daze. "-...sign."

"I'm ok!" Derpy said. "That sign came out of nowhere."

Knowing the ditsy pegasus was ok, Starlight looked back at Twilight, growing more and more frustrated with her meddling. "Twilight, please! I know you're trying to help me, but I need to make friends on my own if I'm going to be a better pony."

"But do you really think Trixie's the one to help you with that?" Starlight was about to continue following Trixie as Twilight asked that, making her freeze and look back at her mentor, utterly appalled and hurt by her complete lack of trust now.

"Wow. Trixie was right," Starlight uttered. "You're not really giving her a second chance. I wonder what that says about how you feel about me."

She nearly broke down in tears, but Starlight sucked them up and turned away, running off to find Trixie. Sora was a bit shocked with Twilight, not having any faith in Starlight while she was the first between the two of them to try to reason with her after knowing why she was bitter toward them and cutie marks during their time traveling escapade. Ignoring the look Sora gave her, Twilight looked around desperately for another new friend for Starlight to make, finding Cranky sitting on a bench while being as grumpy as he usually is. Some birds were eating some popcorn he had on him, though one of them took a liking to his orange wig given to him by Steven Magnet, snatching it off his bald head, surprising him for a moment before he grumbled at the loss of another wig.

"Oh! Now he'd be perfect!" Twilight exclaimed, making Starlight groan in irritation as she looked back, then left behind the building to resume making her way to Trixie.

"Twilight, cut it out!" Sora exclaimed, finally having enough of the alicorn's shenanigans, pulling her out of the bushes. "You're not helping matters by trying to force Starlight to pick someone else."

"But it's with Trixie!" Twilight reasoned. "You know what she did to us! To Ponyville! The Alicorn Amulet and the ursa minor!"

"Ok, the giant, living bear constellation was Snips and Snails fault, even if Trixie made up stories just to entertain them with her 'magical feats'," Sora countered. "And yes, the second time she came back with that amulet, she kicked my butt, but most of that fight was mostly due to that necklace giving her so much power and fueled her desire to get revenge. You tricked her with everyone's help, and made her realize how dumb she's been acting. Maybe Trixie does want to show she's not an arrogant showoff...well, less arrogant than usual, and prove to us that she's not going to cause anymore trouble. Kind of like Starlight?"

"B-But...But she..." Twilight stammered, trying to make up an excuse as to why Trixie wasn't a good friend for Starlight. Out of the two of them, Starlight the one who should have been less trustworthy than Trixie after brainwashing the ponies of Our Town into giving up their cutie marks and changing the past to affect the future with several dark outcomes. But at least with Starlight, they knew why she was so upset with them and everyone else, and they knew nothing about Trixie before meeting her during her first show in Ponyville years ago. "I...I just...don't want her to choose the wrong friends..."

"There's a little something I heard once: You can pick your friends, you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friend's nose." Twilight cringed at the awkward metaphor, never once in her life hearing a phrase like that. Seeing that she wasn't getting it, Sora summarized it for her. "Whoever you hang out with is your business, but you can't butt into Starlight's and who she wants to be friends with. You can't just pick friends for someone and think they'll hit it off immediately."

"W-Well...you did the same thing to me when I first came to Ponyville," Twilight argued. "You tried to make me become friends with the girls while I oversaw everything for the Summer Sun Celebration that year."

"I guided you to where you needed to go while showing you around the town," Sora countered. "I introduced you to them, but I didn't force them to be your friends. You realized how much they meant to you and accepted them, and me, as friends while searching for the Elements of Harmony." Despite wanting to argue further and prove how wrong Sora was, Twilight couldn't find a response and failed to think of any other excuse. He was friendly toward her and lead her to the locations where she needed to go to check on the preparations, and despite Celestia's message to her along with denying her theory of Nightmare Moon's return, she only discovered the meaning of friendship after seeing how her friends' Elements were able to help them progress to the Castle of the Two Sisters. "I rest my case. Let Starlight make her own friends, even if it's someone like Trixie. She's relatively harmless...Unless she's hiding another cursed artifact, then we should be scared for our lives."

Twilight sighed, her slumping her shoulders and hanging her head a sign for Sora showing she got the message. He returned back to his post at the stand, finally opening it up as a line of ponies waited to buy some delicious Sweet Apple Acres apples. Even though Twilight understood, she still didn't believe Trixie would be a good first friend Starlight should make. She suddenly got an idea, teleporting back to the castle to prepare for tomorrow.

Starlight helped Trixie unpack her magic gear from her wagon, looking like the same one she used before the ursa minor smashed it that year. While Starlight used her magic to easily carry a few things, Trixie dragged her suitcases of props physically out of her wagon.

"Hey, Trixie, I've been thinking," Starlight said, subconsciously setting up some of Trixie's props for her show. "You said Twilight was better than you at everything, but I don't think that's true. You're better at magic."

"Only when I'm wearing a soul-sucking evil amulet, so I don't think that counts," Trixie said begrudgingly.

"I meant stage magic," Starlight corrected herself.

"Well, of course!" Trixie boasted. "Great? Yes. Powerful? Obviously. But I'm not the best. As great and powerful as I am, there's one trick I've never been able to do:the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive!" Trixie pulled out an old book, flipping open the pages to show Starlight several black and white pictures of a stallion doing a bunch of dangerous magical tricks. There were a couple pictures where one showed him locked up in chains, then suddenly freed in the next, some where he was seen catching an arrow with his teeth as an assistant of his shot him with a bow, and the last one showed the trick Trixie mentioned: firing himself out of a cannon, into the mouth of a tamed manticore, and suddenly reappearing in a black box on the stage, bowing to the crowd as it fell apart to reveal him safe and uneaten. "Only one magician has ever pulled it off; my hero, Hoofdini!

"For this trick, you're supposed to blast yourself into the open mouth of a hungry manticore! After the manticore chews you up and swallows you, you magically step out of a box on the other side of the stage! Completely unharmed!" Trixie pointed at the similar box Hoofdini used that Starlight had taken out earlier.

"Wow..." Starlight uttered in awe. "That sounds very..."

"Dangerous?" Trixie asked.

"I was going to say cool!" Starlight said excitedly.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," Trixie said, both mares sharing a hoof bump. "I don't know how he did it. If I tried it, I'm sure to get chewed and swallowed by a manticore..."

Starlight rubbed her chin in thought until she found the solution. "Not if you could use real magic."

"Well, obviously," Trixie said in annoyance. "Way to rub it in."

"No, I mean, I can help!" Starlight stated. "You could start the trick, and right before you get chewed up, I could use my magic to save you-" Lighting up her horn, Starlight surrounded Trixie in her magical aura, then teleported her inside the box after opening it up. "-and make you appear in the black box!"

Trixie thought about Starlight's magic assisting her in this dangerous trick. "Hmm...I guess that would work...But if you made one mistake, I'd be a goner."

"When it comes to magic, I don't make mistakes," Starlight gloated with a laugh. "Maybe I can be your...magic show helper pony!"

"We call it 'assistant' in the magician biz," Trixie corrected her friend, her grin turning from smug at Starlight's description of an assistant to genuine as she offered to help her and her act. "And, nopony's offered to help before."

"I'd be honored," Starlight said.

"Starlight, you may have just made my great and powerful magic show even better!" Trixie said excitedly. She levitated a poster from her wagon, unfurling it to show Starlight what was on it. It showed the magician in her cloak, holding a crystal ball as she looked confidently out to the public, a pair of eyes staring along with her in the black background behind the mare. The long title of Trixie's tour was written underneath, along with the words "Working title" in parentheses. "I didn't think it would be possible! We are going to blow everypony away tomorrow night!"

Starlight groaned, remembering the dinner Twilight planned tomorrow. "I can't. Tomorrow night's this incredibly important dinner with Twilight." Disappointed, Trixie rolled up her poster, putting it back inside her wagon since her show might be cancelled without her assistant. "...Can I vent for a minute?" Starlight asked, her new friend nodding and allow her to let out her frustrations. "Even after Twilight says she trusts me, she clearly doesn't trust me enough to choose my own friends...I guess you were right. No second chances."

Trixie let out a scoff, not even fazed by the alicorn's thoughts for what Starlight was allowed to do. "I wish I could say I was surprised. Well, lucky for 'Princess Twilight', I have my magic show tomorrow night. If you have to go to the dinner, I completely understand." Trixie made her way over to her props, sounding upset as she sighed sadly. "I just hope I find a way to survive the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive without my new assistant..."

Starlight was now completely trapped between a rock and a hard place. There was the important dinner Twilight wanted her to be at to meet with Celestia and help her prove how good of a teacher is, but then there was Trixie, the first pony who didn't judge her for her past like most of the others had, and she wanted to help her perform the most dangerous magic trick in Equestrian history. She had a feeling Trixie was trying to guilt-trip her, though after Twilight's distrust toward her in making friends on her own, her options began weighing heavily over to her new friend than the alicorn who was willing to give her a second chance after discovering the truth. She made a decision, though she only hoped she chose the right one by tomorrow afternoon.

The next day, Ventus sprinted through Ponyville, continuing his training while waiting for some action from the Heartless in the other worlds. So far, nothing seemed to be wrong from the worlds shown on the Galactic Map, so he decided to do some laps on foot around town, leaping and swerving around ponies and vendors as obstacles. After several minutes, he skid to a halt in the middle of the marketplace, stopping right in front of Sora as he manned the Apples' kiosk again.

"And that's a world record run!" Sora cheered, getting an odd look from the younger pegasus. Sora slumped against the booth, his excitement turning to boredom as he blew a puff of air up against his spiky bangs. "Actually, I'm bored. I don't know how vendors can stand it sitting in one spot and wait for customers to buy their stuff...Note to self: do not be like a Moogle...Kupo."

"Yeah, you're not one to just sit still and do nothing," Ventus commented before smirking at him. "Good thing I'm not you."

"Ha ha ha. Shut up," Sora grumbled, tapping his hoof impatiently against the wood. "I'd rather be in the orchard picking apples right now. Or train with Riku."

As the Keyblade wielder moaned in misery, Ventus looked around, tossing a couple bits on the wooden counter and helping himself to an apple. He took a bite, but paused in his chewing as he spotted a poster on one of the buildings, recognizing a certain blue mare who caused some mischief in the past. He approached it and took it down to get a better look, making his way back to Sora as he read the title of the show.

"Trixie's back?" Ventus asked. "And 'The Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour'? Could she come up with a longer, more egotistical title for her show?"

"Don't tempt her," Sora warned. "She was here yesterday. And Starlight, ironically, met her yesterday, too, and those two are friends."

"Wow. Seriously?" Ventus looked down at the poster again, a little surprised to know Starlight had found her first new friend, though the odds of it being Trixie as her new friend seemed to blow his expectations. "Well, at least Trixie's harmless...sort of. Does Twilight know?"

"Yeah, but she's been trying to force Starlight to find another new friend," Sora said. "We both know Trixie did a lot of stupid things, even winning against me in a far more deadly duel with that Alicorn Amulet, but all she was was a nuisance."

"Boastful, arrogant, thinking she's great at everything when it's all just an act," Ventus listed. "Starlight was considered a villain, but Trixie's just an annoying attention-getter, where it's bad to the point where she believes she's 'great and powerful'...Kinda interested to see what magic stunts she'll show off this time."

"And hopefully no made up tales of defeating something dangerous like a dragon." Both stallions looked down the road as they heard two colts rambling about Trixie's show. Snips and Snails, the same bumbling foals who idolized the magician and brought the ursa minor into Ponyville after hearing her vanquish one, desperate to get a live viewing of that same false feat. They both gave each other deadpanned stares, shaking their heads at their clueless minds and short attention spans. "We're also going to make sure those two don't bring an actual dragon here and cause more trouble."

"You got that right," Ventus agreed, chomping down on his apple as they both watched Snips and Snails carefully, the two colts arguing over what their former idol would do to impress everyone.

Later that evening, in the dining room of the castle, Twilight and Celestia waited impatiently for what seemed like hours for Starlight to arrive. The food was already getting cold, and the unicorn ice sculpture was already beginning to melt as it rested in the center of the room. Twilight giggled nervously as Celestia looked around the room, utterly bored out of her mind.

"Starlight Glimmer should be here any minute," Twilight said, continuing laughing nervously as she silently prayed Starlight would show up at any moment. "...Any minute now..." Still no sign of Twilight's pupil, Celestia levitated a fork, finding it more interesting than the silent atmosphere of this dinner. "Uhh, how about I introduce you to everyone? Our friendship lessons are going well! And she made three new friends!" Sitting on the other end of the table were Cranky, Vinyl, and Derpy, the ditsy pegasus mare waving at them with her mouth full of muffins, and the old, cranky donkey's wig still in the bird's mouth who stole it from him standing on his bald head. "I don't know where she would have learned that!"

"Starlight Glimmer?" Cranky questioned. "I thought you said nosehair trimmers."

"...I have no idea why we're here," Vinyl said, moving her headphones off her head. "And I'm kinda hungry."

"Muffin?" Derpy asked, passing one to the DJ, who gladly snatched one and munched it down.

"Well, I'm starving, and want a meal!" Cranky insisted irritably, slamming his hooves down on the table. "And my nose is too hairy."

"...Ha ha ha ha, Cranky Doodle! You're so funny!" Twilight exclaimed, trying to be sarcastic and keep Celestia entertained despite her nerves about to make break her into a psychotic wreak. "Uhh, if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna go check the kitchen. Maybe she got lost in the...artichokes!" The lavender alicorn quickly left the room, but instead of heading to the kitchen, she ran out and searched around Ponyville, having a good feeling Starlight was out with Trixie. She tried calling out for her, but most of the town was somewhat empty as she saw some ponies making their way to the park, spotting the large stage that was surely Trixie's. She even saw most of her friends gathered in front of it, waiting for the show to start. "Trixie..."

As she made her way down to the side of the stage to confront the magician, she overheard the others commenting the long title of Trixie's tour, Trixie poking her head out from the curtains and told them it was a working title. Sora and Ventus noticed the alicorn as they stood in the crowd, spotting the irritated look on her face. The two pegasi made their way past everyone to catch up with her as they overheard Trixie and Starlight talking backstage.

"This is gonna be the greatest night of my life!" Trixie squealed excitedly, wincing as she looked back at Starlight. "Sorry. Our lives."

"I'm so glad we're not at that boring dinner," Starlight said with a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me?" Twilight startled Starlight, her student wincing as she turned to face her teacher glaring at her like a mother being cross with her child after witnessing them doing something without her permission. "You just decided to skip our dinner without telling me? Are you even aware that, at this very moment, Princess Celestia is waiting for you at a table with exquisite silverware placement!?"

"Y-Yes, but-" Starlight wasn't given a chance to respond as Twilight interrupted her.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to make friends with Trixie!" Twilight scolded.

"Aha! You still don't trust me!" Trixie exclaimed. Twilight growled, but Sora and Ventus quickly intervened, holding the alicorn back before she did something she'll regret. "But guess what, 'princess'? It doesn't matter if you want to give me a second chance or not. Starlight had to choose between you and me, and she chose me! Your pupil chose me, so HA! I win!"

Twilight stopped struggling, staring at Trixie in confusion at her "winning" Starlight over her, even baffling Sora and Ventus with her claim. Starlight raised a brow at her friend, just as confused as the other three ponies in the room.

"You win?" Starlight asked, unaware of the smug grin Trixie had on her face as she boasted her victory in Twilight's face. "...That sounded like you just made friends with me to beat Twilight."

"Exactly!" Trixie admitted, and without any hesitation. Starlight's heart plummeted, her first friend she ever made on her own basically lied to her about their friendship, and she used her just to win something over Twilight. Sora, Ventus, and Twilight saw the pained look of sadness on Starlight's face, unable to believe Trixie would do something that low, even after the worst things she's ever done in the past. Trixie suddenly realized what she just said, looking back at the depressed unicorn as she tried to backpedal on her own words. "Wait! I didn't mean that! I just got caught in the moment. I like you, Starlight. Beating Twilight is just a bonus."

Starlight felt even more depressed as tears streamed down her face, staring at her supposed friend with an unbearable pain of betrayal. And she was actually betrayed by someone she liked this time. The others jaws dropped while Trixie slapped her hoof against her big mouth, immediately regretting what she said, her poor choice in reasoning definitely not helping her, or Starlight, at all.

"...I should have known," Starlight uttered, leering at Trixie. She should have listened to Twilight, but she didn't, and now she was left with no new friends to be proud of making on her own, believing no one in all of Equestria will ever give her a chance at all. "Nopony else in Ponyville wanted to be my friend. Why would you?"

Starlight ran off sobbing, going anywhere but near the unicorn she thought was her friend. "Starlight, wait, it's not like that!" Trixie called out as she tried to chase after her, but she slowed to a halt, watching her disappear down the road. "I am your friend..."

"Wow, Trixie," Sora uttered. She looked back at him, a look of remorse on her face, but Sora, Twilight, and Ventus glared at her after being that heartless toward Starlight. "Just...wow."

Sora shook his head, then flew off to hunt down Starlight and try to calm her down. "Well, Trixie, you won," Twilight said in contempt. "I hope you're happy."

Trixie looked back down the road where she saw Starlight run, feeling the exact opposite of what Twilight expected. "Looks like the Great and Powerful Trixie is back to a solo show," she uttered miserably. As she struggled not to break down in front of Twilight and Ventus, they both looked at each other, wondering what the azure unicorn meant. Trying to compose herself, Trixie tried to play it off like she was now fine, though the tears in her eyes and cracking voice proved otherwise. "Which is exactly the way she likes it! Thank you, Princess Twilight, for getting rid of that annoying pony who wanted to be my first friend!"

"Wait, what?" Ventus questioned, he and Twilight stepping out of Trixie's way as she walked past them.

"I am not sad at all!" Trixie continued, choking back a sob. "I definitely don't feel as if my heart is breaking into a million pieces!"

She disappeared backstage, closing the curtains to keep prying eyes from seeing what was hidden. Twilight was a bit shocked, now feeling guilty for not only upsetting Starlight, but Trixie as well. Even the showmare had never had a friend in her life until now, though that was ruined because of her grudge toward the mare who bested her with magic and wanted to beat her at something just to get a one-up on her.

"She had no friends growing up?" Ventus asked himself. "...Just like Starlight..."

"...I shouldn't have meddled with Starlight and Trixie's friendship," Twilight uttered, sighing guiltily as she trudged forward to find Starlight and apologize with Ventus following behind her.

At the top of a hill overlooking the stage, Starlight laid on the grass as she cried her eyes out. The pain in her heart wasn't as bad as fearing how Sunburst would react to her past actions, but it felt close enough, her first friend lying to her all this time after meeting her in the spa yesterday. Sora found her and hovered down beside her, pitying the poor mare as he gently rubbed her back.

"I'm really sorry, Starlight," he said. "Maybe Trixie really wasn't the best first friend to make after all." She looked at him, whimpering sadly before sitting up and burying her face against his chest. Sora held the depressed mare, patting her back as she sobbed. "I thought she gave up on getting revenge, if only for something that small, but I guess not...Probably would have been easier for you if I asked Donald or Goofy to come by so you could hang out with them."

"I'm supposed to find a friend on my own," Starlight argued, sniffling every once in a while as her tears stained Sora's jacket. "I can't be friends with somepony you're already friends with. It'd be cheating."

Sora grew silent and muttered to himself, knowing full well Starlight was going to stick with Twilight's lessons in friendship. And she was right: she needed to learn to make friends with others by herself. Starlight managed to calm down a little, but tears still rolled down her face as she looked down at Trixie's stage. She had no idea why she didn't run back to the castle and hide in her room, but a part of her wanted to stay, wishing Trixie never meant what she said and they could still be friends.

The show was about to start as the curtains rose, revealing the Great, Powerful, and Miserable Trixie, her face showing no signs of enthusiasm for the show she was going to perform. "Come one, come all. Come see the Pathetic and Friendless Trixie's 'Way-To-Go-Dum-Dum-You-Really-Messed-It-Up-This-Time Repentence Tour'." The audience murmured in confusion, thinking it was supposed to be a differently titled tour, irritating Trixie with the overly-long name she failed to shorten. "IT'S A WORKING TITLE!!!!!" Trixie shouted, silencing the ponies as she let out an annoyed, but depressed sigh as she continued on with her show. "Behold, your fears come true. A pony-eating manticore."

From underneath the stage and rising up to the floor was a manticore, a collar around its neck tied to a chain, showing it was tamed, though it let out a roar that startled everyone at the dangerous beast before them. "What kind of trick involves a manticore?" Sora asked, though Starlight didn't answer, looking down at the ground and not at the mare who used her.

"For tonight, the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive," Trixie continued with as little enthusiasm as her depressed mood allowed, the audience gasping in horror at the dangerous stunt. "Now, now, save your gasps for when I defy the beast's jaws of doom and appear inside this black box." She then dragged the black box from stage right with her magic, revealing its empty contents to show there was no possible secret compartments for her to pop up in if the unicorn used a doll of herself as the dummy to be shot out of the cannon. Her bored gaze turned to sadness as she continued. "I was supposed to perform this trick with my great and powerful assistant, who was also my great and powerful friend."

Starlight didn't know whether to believe Trixie or just ignore her, the magician stepping off the stage and making her way to the cannon set up for her deadly magic trick. "'Was' definitely with a lot of emphasis," Starlight mumbled.

Twilight and Ventus found them as they climbed up the hill, the alicorn sitting beside her student with Sora. "Starlight, when I first came to Ponyville, Princess Celestia gave me room to make my own decisions and my own friends," Twilight said. "I need to give you that same freedom. I shouldn't have tried to pick and choose your friends for you, a lesson someone with more knowledge about friendship than even I know taught me yesterday, but slipped past my head." She looked at Sora, keeping the intellectual, yet disgusting metaphor to memory while refraining from repeating it to avoid saying the awkward phrase in front of Starlight. "Just like me, you have to make your own decisions and your own friends."

Starlight looked down, watching Trixie approach the cannon that wasn't too far from where they were. She exchanged her wizard cap for a helmet after climbing inside the barrel, at least wearing protection in case her aim was off and she ended up crashing elsewhere.

"But...what if Trixie really was using me just to one-up you?" Starlight asked, fearing having her heart torn apart like that again.

"She's not the kind of pony who likes to express her emotions and has an ego that rivals Rainbow Dash's," Ventus said. "But after she upset you with her big mouth and pride, she felt bad and practically told us you were the first friend she's ever made in her life."

"Huh!?" Sora exclaimed, shifting his gaze to Trixie as she aimed her cannon to the manticore and back to Ventus. "What!? Trixie...had no friends growing up?...She was like Starlight??? I find that hard to believe."

"She said she was back to being a solo show, so I think it's clear she's been doing her magic shows on her own, no one to help her with her tricks or anything," Ventus said. "And Twilight's right, Starlight. We have no right to judge who you're friends with. And if Trixie was being honest and is truly sorry, it's all up to you to decide."

Starlight was afraid to choose, which was just as bad as picking who she was supposed to be with tonight yesterday. Only instead of disappointing Twilight or Trixie, she had to choose between letting Trixie go and have her get eaten alive by a manticore, or give her another chance for their friendship and save her from being eaten. She didn't have much time to think it over as the magician lit the fuse on her cannon, swallowing the lump in her throat as she began to regret doing something so crazy, but Trixie had an audience to entertain, and heartbroken or not, she had a job to do.

"Starlight, if you're out there and you still want to be friends, let's be great and powerful together!" Trixie called out, and Starlight did hear her, sounding sincerely sorry for making her think she was using her just to get under Twilight's skin. "...Please?"

The fuse ran out and set off the cannon, sending Trixie flying over the crowd and toward the manticore, its mouth wide open and ready to catch her. She screamed in fright and covered her eyes with her hooves, the ponies gasping in anticipation as they helplessly watched. Starlight made up her mind, teleporting down closer to the stage, and right as the manticore caught Trixie and swallowed her whole, she teleported her into the box while the crowd screamed in horror. The inside of the box flashed, then fell apart as it revealed Trixie, slightly burnt from the teleportation, wearing her wizard cap again, and staggered slightly.

"Behold, the Peat and Growerful Triskie..." Trixie fell over on her side, her head spinning as she recovered from the sudden wave of dizziness.Everyone cheeredas she pulled off the deadly trick, definitely a better show than her first when she wasn't boasting about her talents or making up stories. Starlight ran up on stage and helped Trixie back up on her hooves, the azure unicorn shaking her head from her dizziness and looked at Starlight. Trixie was surprised to see her and her magic saving her at the last minute, Starlight giving Trixie a wink as she waved her hoof to the crowd to applaud for the magician. Trixie was glad to have Starlight back after their fight, though apologies would have to wait until their show was done as she looked back out to the audience. "And now, I'm proud to introduce my great and powerful assistant!" She then looked back at Starlight, her next words only for her to hear. "And best friend." She looked back at the crowd and brought their attention to her great and powerful assistant. "Starlight Glimmer!"

The ponies cheered as the mares took a bow, even the manticore joined the performers in a bow as well. The rest of the show's routine went without any hitches, Starlight assisting Trixie with her prestidigitation, wowing everyone as the magician showed them the new and improved Trixie. Sora, Twilight, and Ventus continued watching from the hill, happy to see Starlight and Trixie were friends again, even if the lavender alicorn though it was still a pretty bad choice for her pupil. But, she kept her thoughts to herself, and as the show neared its end, she flew over to the side of the stage to personally apologize for somewhat being the cause of Starlight and Trixie's friendship breaking up.

Now that the show was over and everyone in the crowd dispersed back to their homes, Twilight stopped as she heard Trixie and Starlight talk backstage. "Starlight, I'm really sorry about what I said," Trixie apologized. "I really was caught up in the moment and I wasn't thinking before I spoke. You're the only pony who ever became my friend, and understood me more than anypony else. I would never abuse your feelings for my own selfish gains because you really are my friend...Can you forgive me?"

"Are you actually done trying to find something to one-up Twilight though?" Starlight asked, Trixie nodding her head in response. "Anything with Sora you wish to show him up with as well?"

"No. If he went all out on me, I probably would have suffered worse without the Alicorn Amulet," Trixie said.

"...Then, I guess I can forgive you," Starlight said, both mares giving each other a hug and made up.

Twilight walked in, feeling proud for Starlight and her new friend. "Trixie?"

The showmare looked over at the princess, giving her a spiteful glare, the sarcastic tone from her scolding earlier still burning in her ears. "What do you want?"

"I was wrong, and I'm sorry for not trusting you and giving you another chance," Twilight said, surprising Trixie from the apology she was given. "And I've got to hand it to you. I could never have pulled off a trick like that."

"Thank you...princess," Trixie said, being grateful for the first time to Twilight since her last departure, taking off her hat and bowed her head to her.

Starlight was happy to see Twilight give Trixie her actual second chance. "Well, I don't know about you two, but all this emotional madness and that show has made me hungry. Who wants to order out?"

"I could definitely go for something after waiting so long for-" Twilight gasped, suddenly remembering why she wanted to find Starlight in the first place. "Princess Celestia! The dinner!"

Celestia stared blankly into space, still waiting for Twilight to bring Starlight with Cranky, Vinyl, and Derpy. The ice sculpture was already half-melted, most of the body dripped away as the legs and tail remained on what little torso was left. Despite taking some time away from her subjects for this dinner, she actually wanted to hear nobles whine and argue over trivial matters just to appease the unbearable boredom, or something dangerous rampage through Ponyville to deal with it.

"How do you get your hair to do that all the time?" Cranky asked, both out of curiosity and envy of the alicorn's constantly flowing mane and tail.

Celestia let out a groan, being asked that question for the umpteenth time in her life. "I think dinner is over," she said, standing up and stretching her sleeping limbs. "It was nice meeting you all. Have a good evening, and be safe getting back home." After wishing Twilight's guests a good night, Celestia teleported herself back to her chambers back in Canterlot Castle. Now no longer in the presence of her subjects, she let out a heavy sigh and slumped over, using her magic to take off her regalia, placing them neatly in her cabinet where her other royal dresses were hung. "I adore Twilight dearly, but my goodness, she tries to impress me way too much. She's a princess like myself, Luna, and Cadence, and yet she keeps me on a pedestal like every other pony who looks at me.

"And after waiting for them to return, I am starving." With no concern for her lack of royal accessories adorning her figure, Celestia walked out of her room and made her way to the kitchen to sneak herself a snack to fill her empty stomach. "I hope there's some cake hiding about. If there's a triple-layered one, I'm scarfing down the whole thing right on the spot."


	136. Spice Up Your Life

Aqua stood before her mirror after getting herself dressed, having had a good night's sleep after enjoying the last day of her well-deserved vacation. Not much has happened after Trixie's return with her apology tour and almost ruining her newfound friendship with Starlight.

Applejack had also needed a day off of her own after missing a spa date with Rarity, which ended up with her learning a lesson she ended up teaching the spa employees with their steam room's busted pipeline. Aqua was kinda glad she didn't choose a treatment involving the steam room that day, the ponies working focused on cleaning and heating warm towels for their patrons while waiting for the steam room to heat up, worrying about that small detail to keep ponies from waiting for too long. Applejack did fix it, yet again ruining another planned spa date because she wouldn't be satisfied without a moment in the steam room, but Rarity had also figured out why Applejack was always so late: she took so many steps in trying to get her chores done, which was similar to fussing over the small details when it could have been solved so much easier. Rarity had asked Sora why he didn't do any of the other chores, but he wasn't able to because Applejack was stubborn and insisted she do the long list of chores her way.

Then the group was introduced to Fluttershy's younger brother, Zephyr Breeze, which was a surprise to the Keyblade wielders because they never knew Fluttershy had any siblings. Or the fact that SHE was the older sibling. After explaining his return from mane therapy school, and by return she meant dropped out, he walked all over his parents as he rearranged everything in their house to loaf around, now knowing where Fluttershy got her shy, kind, and timid nature from, while Zephyr was the complete opposite. Fed up with her little brother's laziness and guilt-tripping their mom and dad, she tried to encourage her parents to kick him out of their house, managing to succeed while feeling guilty, as she expected, only to be surprised to see Zephyr had "moved" into his older sister's cottage without her knowing in advance.

She laid out some ground rules, that irritation siblings get boiling in her as she proposed him staying if he found himself a job in Ponyville, and actually kept it without giving up before he started. Sadly, he failed at everything, or made someone else do his work. Zephyr used Opal when Fluttershy guided him to Rarity's boutique like a mobile brush to dye the fashionista's cloth, only to make the feline run wild and make a mess of the room, "convincing" Spike he was a better window cleaner and insisted on getting a hooves on example on how to clean the windows throughout the Castle of Friendship, only to loaf around while Spike did all the work, and he couldn't even bust a cloud without ticking off Rainbow Dash, who he apparently has a crush on but can't take a hint when the athletic pegasus mare consistently said no while her horrified expression clearly expressed her response to his advances, earning him a harsh bolt of lightning from her when he got a bit too touchy with her than the clouds.

Aqua recalled Fluttershy's brother's visit, shaking his head as she heard Rainbow and Zephyr Breeze at the park as she lounged in the sun. It was kind of hilarious to see him getting shocked after not learning the meaning of the word no when a girl says it so many times to a guy she has no interest in, though. At least Zephyr finally got it through his head when Fluttershy and Rainbow instilled him with confidence to actually finishing the job he started instead of fearing he'll screw it up, which ended up messing up his jobs in the first place. She was glad Fluttershy didn't take him to her, Terra, Sora, Riku, Kairi, or Ventus, any simple jobs they had for him for any training or doing a simple errand in Ponyville could have ended in disaster, but she was glad he at least got some confidence in him and manage to recreate a hairstyle from his mane therapy training, actually finishing something on his own, and with no excuses.

Once she looked presentable, Aqua left her room and made her way to the throne room, getting back to business in solving the problem with the Cutie Map. She sat down before it, running her hooves along the flat surface as she got back to pondering how it can be fixed. There was only so much they could tell just from looking at the worlds from the outside with the Galactic Map hovering above the table. As she looked back down at the crystal table, the doors opened up as everyone gathered inside, the other wielders' thrones appearing as they all approached their assigned thrones, Starlight standing beside Twilight's as she didn't have one of her own.

"What's going on?" Aqua asked. "Is there a meeting I was unaware of?"

"Well, I wanted to gather all of us here for some good news," Twilight said. "Are you done with your vacation, Aqua?"

"Yes, and I have never felt better," Aqua said. "So, what is this good news?"

"I'm sure everyone is aware that, since the map was broken, it's been a long while since any of us have been sent on a friendship mission," Twilight said. Everyone then looked at Starlight, the mare grinning sheepishly as she was part of the blame for the Cutie Map losing its power. "But, as part of Starlight's studies, she's been assisting me in finding a way to fix it."

"I wanted to do something to make up for everything," Starlight said. "And I think we both found a spell that can help regenerate the map."

"We can...get the map again?" Aqua asked in shock. "But how!? I've been trying for weeks since you, Twilight, and Sora came back from your time traveling mishaps and found nothing!"

"Maybe because you were a bit too stressed out and weren't really thinking clearly?" Terra responded.

"I-I...W-Well, that is to say..." Aqua stammered, but she knew Terra was right. She really wasn't able to focus on finding a way to fix the map, getting more and more frustrated when her thoughts deviated to Starlight's mistakes. Aqua let out a sigh and wilted. "M-Maybe..."

"Let's see if this works." Twilight and Starlight lit up their horns, combining their magic and performed the spell on the map.

Aqua stepped back as all eyes were on the spiraling magenta and blue auras floating up, swirling around the Galactic Map and gathered it in a sphere of magical energy. Using the power from the magically holographic globe that was currently showing Equestria, several beams of colorful light shot down onto the marks on the thrones, lighting them up behind the ponies. More light shined from the thrones, flowing down into the center of the map. The table was illuminated by a bright light as it spread out around it, slowly revealing the layout of Equestria as its power returned.

Everyone stared in awe, excited to have the map back, but Aqua was dumbstruck. She approached the map, baffled by the fact that Starlight had been the one to help repair it with Twilight's help. She was struck silent, but Starlight took Aqua's silence as her way of expressing her gratitude for messing with it in the first place.

"Alright! Nice work, girls!" Sora complimented.

"Now we can finally pinpoint where the Heartless are in each world again!" Kairi added.

"And friendship problems!" Pinkie said as she noticed cutie marks beginning to appear over the map. They were a bit glitchy at first, the map slowly trying to get back to full power as it shifted a few marks over one location before showing others in another place. "Fluttershy and Twilight in Appleoosa! No, Terra, Sora, me, and Rainbow Dash in Las Pegasus! No, Kairi, Riku, and Venny in Yakyakistan!" Pinkie looked up in surprise, putting her hooves on her hips as she looked up at the ceiling. "Hey, we didn't have a yak episode for this story! Why's there a problem there!? And when are we bringing my Cheesy back!? We need to establish that I am NOT, I repeat, NOT going to be shipped with Venny!"

Ventus cringed at the odd statement Pinkie made as she seemed to talk to herself, but played it off as nothing. At least he hoped it was nothing. Pinkie's attention was brought back down to the map as the map chose several more random marks and locations, one of them oddly involving two of Twilight's cutie marks over the Castle of Friendship. After a while, the map finally gained some sense as it finally located the real problem, Pinkie's, Rarity's, Aqua's, and Ventus's marks floating around the city of Canterlot.

"Oooh! Canterlot!" Rarity squealed. "This is wonderful! I can take the opportunity to check on my boutique there and see how Sassy's doing! Maybe there'll be some social events we can take part in!" She then gasped and began to worry. "I'll have to pack extra outfits! What will I wear!?"

"You know, some ponies can get excited over the silliest of things," Pinkie said, making everyone roll their eyes when the mare herself gets overly excited about everything.

Aqua had finally snapped out of her stupor, ignoring the map calling her as she looked at Starlight. "...How?"

"I figured since that Galactic Map that showed what other worlds were out there had some kind of connection to the map table," Starlight explained. "I only used the table to travel back in time, using it to pinpoint the exact location where I wanted to go as I went back several years. So, Twilight proposed a regenerative spell that combined the bigger map floating there and the thrones where everypony's presence was how the table appeared in the first place would give back its power. Although, with how it was fluctuating like that just a moment ago, it might need a bit more time to charge back up, which means...finding Heartless might be a bit more difficult at first before it's fully functional again."

Aqua processed everything, slowly looking at the maps, the thrones, then back to Starlight. "...And yet you didn't go to study at Celestia's prestigious magic school...but Sunburst did?" She stepped away from the map, approached Starlight, and tapped her hoof against the heliotrope unicorn's head. "If your head could get any bigger, it probably wouldn't fit your brain with how smart you can be in such a small amount of time. And out of instinct as well."

"Maybe Starlight should have been Celestia's student instead," Sora commented. "Twilight, your pupil's going to surpass you before she even graduates from her friendship lessons."

Twilight leered at the pegasus stallion as Starlight rubbed her head, unsure if what Aqua had told her was a legitimate compliment or she was teasing her. "My instincts...aren't really the best. I used a similar spell like the Spell of Relic Reconstitution and thought it would work."

"And it had!" Twilight cheered. "Starlight, don't be so modest. You're practically a genius after reading through a book of spells and master them immediately. Well, after me, of course."

"Careful, Twilight," Riku playfully chided. "Don't have an ego and get jealous of Starlight." Twilight zapped her coltfriend with a bolt of magic, making him yelp and fall off his throne, crashing to the floor on his back. "Ow! Hit someone else besides me!"

"Ignore him. I'll deal with him later," Twilight said, giving him a lighter zap on his flank that made Riku squeak, making him scramble to sitting up as he leered at her with a light flush on his cheeks. "But, enough delaying. We're back to solving friendship problems! Aqua, Ven, Rarity, Pinkie, hurry over to Canterlot and find out who needs help!"

"I feel like I'm sort of going on another vacation," Aqua uttered to herself. "I was hoping to do some training so I'm not too rusty." She looked over at Terra, having planned to do something with him today, though going out on a date or training wasn't what was on her mind. She would have to postpone it for the time being, though she was unsure if he was ready, or if he thinks he isn't ready yet. "...Oh well. Let's head to the station."

"But what about my-?" Aqua levitated Rarity, not giving her a chance to waste too much time waiting for her to pack several suitcases to go somewhere they'll only spend a day or two in.

"Good luck, guys!" Twilight said as they watched the four chosen by the map leave, Rarity squirming and pleading to at least bring a scarf or fancy jacket. Once they were gone, the lavender alicorn turned to face Riku, grabbing his tail in her aura and dragged him toward the door, leading the way as she wore a sinister grin. "Now, as for you and that egotistical comment you made, Riku..."

Riku gulped nervously, pawing at the ground as he tried to crawl away. "Oh no! Help! Sora, she's gonna kill me!"

"Nope! You're on your own!" Sora called out as they heard Riku cry, apologize, and plead for Twilight to not hurt him too bad. Sora laughed at his friend's lucky misfortune, but when he looked at Kairi, she seemed to give him a similar look Twilight had, though less evil, his grin fading to a nervous frown. "Uhh, Kairi? What are you thinking?...Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Kairi answered. She got up from her throne, her magic gripping the collar of his jacket as she dragged him out of his seat. "Excuse us, everyone. Sora and I are going to have a day to ourselves."

"B-But uhh...T-The map?" Sora asked, hoping there was a Heartless attack in several different worlds where it required at least three of them to take care of.

"Terra can handle it by himself," Kairi said. She dragged Sora closer, whispering something in his ear that made him blush heavily.

"...Oh..." The pink unicorn giggled at Sora's stunned reaction, giving him a peck on the check before gently dragging him out of the room. "Umm...Terra, help? Somebody?"

"Sorry, Sora. Can't help you with whatever Kairi's got planned for you," Terra said with a smirk, the rest of the mares present giggling as they all knew what was bound to happen tonight.

"When in Equestria is he gonna finally pop the question?" Applejack asked. "They're too perfect to not get hitched soon."

"Kairi did catch the bouquet at Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding," Fluttershy mentioned. "Maybe Sora's waiting for the right moment."

"Or trying to find the right ring," Rainbow added. "Can't propose without a fancy, shiny rock to put on her horn...or hoof. Wherever it's going to go. But, whenever that happens, we're gonna make an awesome wedding for Sora and Kairi, and topped off with a sonic rainboom after the 'I dos'."

As Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow discussed how the wedding between the Princess of Heart and the future Keyblade Master's wedding would go, Terra hummed in thought as he stared at the map. He did notice the look Aqua gave him before she headed off with Ventus, Pinkie, and Rarity, almost as if she had something planned for him, and it didn't involve the same ideas Twilight or Kairi had with their lovers. He fidgeted nervously as he stared at Aqua's Keyblade floating over Canterlot on the Cutie Map, wondering what she had in store for him when she had the free time.

After the ride going up and around the mountain, the train stopped at the station in Canterlot, the quartet of mares stepping off onto the platform along with a few other travelers. "Now, as far as finding a friendship problem goes, I suggest we start at the castle and work our way around while asking around," Rarity said.

"Rarity, I don't think it's going to work like that," Aqua said. "Just like our last friendship mission in Manehattan, we aren't going to find the problem by calling out 'friendship advice' to everyone in the city."

"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed. "The friendship problem finds you! We just go with the flow, until BAM!" As she shouted, she smacked Ventus in the face with her tail to emphasize her description, making the teen splutter and slap her poofy tail out of his face. "We get friendship problem'd right between the eyes."

"That was more in my face than between my eyes," Ventus said irritably, spitting out some pink hairs that got in his mouth. He smacked his lips, somehow tasting cotton candy. "What kind of shampoo do you even use? Or do you really slather your hair in cotton candy?"

"It's a secret!"Pinkie whispered, but the pegasus took it as a yes.

"Well, since this is a team effort, so if we should go with the flow, then the flow we shall go," Rarity said. "...But, where is the flow telling us to go?"

"You know more about Canterlot than we do," Aqua suggested. "Where do you think we should go first?"

"Oh, there's so much here: culture, couture, cuisine." At the mention of cuisine, Pinkie and Ventus's stomachs began rumble. "Well, judging by that sound, the flow's telling us to get some lunch. And I know just where to go!" Rarity lead the way, Ventus, Aqua, and Pinkie following her down the busy streets of Canterlot until they reached a road that had restaurants running down both sides. "Here we are! Restaurant Row! The absolute best place for fine dining in all of Equestria!"

Pinkie and Ventus stared in awe, looking over the numerous restaurant names, but were unable to pick which ones to try first. "Oh man. Where, oh where, should we stop and get a bite?"

"We can go to any establishments that have this-" Rarity pointed at a hanging sign underneath the awning of one of the nearby restaurants, marked with three hooves. "-the three-hoof rating."

"Three?" Aqua questioned. "Aren't they supposed to be rated from a scale of one to five? Or is that just us?"

"And who rated them?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"Why, Zesty Gourmand, the Queen of Cuisine," Rarity said. "When it comes to food, she is the ultimate authority in Canterlot and thus all Equestria. She judges a restaurant on cuisine, decor, and presentation. Without her approval, a restaurant simply cannot survive."

"Ah, so a food critic," Ventus summarized. "Aren't there any others? Why are Zesty's reviews more important?"

"She grew up around fine dining, and everypony hangs on her every word when it comes to cuisine," Rarity explained.

"Wow! Then that must mean the food must be amazing!" Pinkie exclaimed, excited to sink her teeth into something yummy and fills up her tummy. "Let's go in for some food!"

Pinkie bounced inside as the other three followed, seating themselves in a booth as they looked around the highly posh and clean dining room. "Well, this is certainly three-hooves material," Aqua commented.

After placing their order, a unicorn waiter brought their meals as they bought the same thing, though the portions were incredibly small to Pinkie and Ventus's disappointment. "Oh my. Such presentation," Rarity commented, levitating one of the few pieces of food on their fancily designed plates to her mouth. Aqua did the same, but upon tasting their first bite, their faces scrunched up a little, trying to guess what kind of flavor hit their tongues before swallowing with subtle grimaces. "Ah, y-yes. Very nice..."

Ventus looked down at his plate and picked up one of the tiny morsels while Pinkie planted her face down on the table, munching up every bit of hers before wincing and sticking out her tongue in disgust after swallowing her slight mouthful. Ventus took a bite and regretted it, tasting nothing but blandness as if he was chewing on flavorless taffy, then swallowed, barely feeling it hit the pit of his hungry stomach.

"Ugh," Ventus gagged. "Is this really considered food? I thought the point of a highly-rated restaurant was by how delicious the food is, not just the decoration and customer service."

"Yeah, I'm agreeing with Venny on this," Pinkie said. "I'm kinda not in the mood for...whatever this is.Maybe we should try someplace else?"

After paying for their small meals, though Ventus didn't consider it a meal at all and more like bread crumbs meant to feed a family of flies, they checked out another restaurant. Unfortunately, it had the same rich atmosphere like the last one, the same interior design with some minor differences in the shade of color, and even had the same exact menu choices that tasted just as bland and were minuscule in size. They tried again at another, and yet again, everything was the same, further irritating Ventus and his growling stomach, Pinkie clearly voicing out her disdain as she pushed her exact same plate away from her with a grumpy leer. As they left the last restaurant, Ventus let out a frustrated groan along with his stomach.

"What is up with this street!?" Ventus exclaimed. "All the restaurants are the same! So much for there being any culture, couture, or cuisine on this side of Canterlot! I'd rather have a hayburger back in Ponyville, and my stomach would be more satisfied than what it had to suffer digesting!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed. "How about we pick the next place instead of somepony else's hooves!?"

"Ugh, fine," Rarity grunted angrily. "Don't throw a tantrum like a toddler over Zesty Gourmand's perfect tastes."

"I don't think Zesty even knows what the word 'taste' even-" Before Ventus could elaborate his complaints on Rarity's ideas for a wonderful dining experience by some hotshot food critic, a very delicious, aromatic scent wafted over his muzzle. Pinkie smelled it too, their hooves guided by the smells of spice further down the road. "Oh man...That smells good."

Aqua and Rarity followed them, smelling that same spicy scent they were as they got closer to where it was coming from. "You know, Rarity, to be fair, Ven does have a point," Aqua said. "If this is supposed to be known as 'Restaurant Row', I figured there would have been a diverse blend of foods from different cultures, not the same menu items and decorations."

Rarity's stomach growled, her own body demanding something tasty to eat and betraying her reasons for the restaurants' perfect ratings. "Yes, I can see that, darling, but what Zesty Gourmand sees as perfect, everypony must do it so they don't go out of business. Canterlot is a noble city, and it makes sense for businesses to keep that professional and highly established feel."

"I get that, though I don't see how these restaurants can turn a profit with all of them selling the same things with no minor differences in taste, presentation...or prices." Aqua levitated their bills from the last three restaurants they tried, wincing at the amount each of them had despite them ordering four really cheap meals from each one. "...I hope Terra had been saving, because I'm going to have to pay him back in more ways than just money..."

They soon reached the buildingwhere Ventus and Pinkie let their noses follow, turning down an alley between two other buildings that housed another one. Unlike the other similar restaurants that Restaurant Row had, this one was more unique, Arabic in design to Ventus and Aqua, with warm orange and yellow colors that made them stand out, despite being at the back end of an alley. There was a sign that held the name of the restaurant, titled "The Tasty Treat", the symbol for the restaurant above it an elephant holding a spoon in its trunk, and above it was a blank blue sign with no hooves, apparently, and thankfully for the two hungry ponies approaching it, were unrated by Zesty Gourmand.

"The Tasty Treat...It's very...rustic," Rarity commented. She looked up at the blank slab of wood at the top of the building, noting the lack of hooves."It hasn't even been rated..."

"I'd rather take no ratings at this point," Ventus said as he bounced along with Pinkie inside, making Aqua giggle at the pegasus's childish behavior over food.

Walking inside, the decor definitely screamed Agrabah to the pegasus teen, and it was a welcome sight compared to the boring, similar design of the other restaurants, actually expressing the restaurant's culture. It was surprising to see it was empty despite how wonderful the food smelled. The group seated themselves as they waited for someone to take their order.

"Are they even open?" Rarity questioned at the lack of wait staff, or even a greeter.

"Smells open," Pinkie said as she sniffed the air.

A moment later, a unicorn mare walked out from the kitchen after some cooking utensils clattered in the other room. She had an orange coat, long two-toned dark fuchsia hair, and wore an Arabic long-sleeved white shirt, a red bandanna around her neck, a pale gold headband, gold earrings embedded with small aquamarine gemstones, and her cutie mark was a saffron flower. She leered toward the kitchen before looking out in the dining room, shocked and elated to see guests as she approached them.

"Oh! Are you here for lunch?" she asked, her accent sounding Middle Eastern to the two Keyblade wielders.

"Yes, please!" Ventus said. "Menu now!"

"Ventus, behave yourself," Aqua chided.

"But I'm hungryyyyyyyyy!" the teen whined.

"Me tooooooo!" Pinkie whined with Ventus, making the two unicorn mares roll their eyes as they feel like mothers forced to watch their misbehaving children.

The Tasty Treat worker giggled at their behavior before introducing herself. "I am Saffron Masala, the chef here at The Tasty Treat, the most exotic cuisine in Canterlot," she said. "Would you like to hear about our specials?"

"Actually, we're in a bit of a-" Rarity tried to say before Pinkie and Ventus cut her off.

"Yes, please!" the two starving ponies said simultaneously.

"We have a curried oat cake," Saffron suggested.

"We'll take one!" Pinkie said.

"And a grass sandwich that has been marinated overnight in a mustard Dijon dressing," the chef added, making Ventus and Pinkie's mouths water, taking anything Saffron could make over what they had to suffer through.

"One of everything!" Ventus exclaimed, surprising Saffron, but Aqua forced her overly hyper friend back down in his seat before he bounced off the walls out of impatience.

"We'll take four orders of your specials of the day," Aqua ordered, ignoring Rarity's complaints not wanting to eat anything with no hooves on their restaurant.

Without even needing to write down what her only four present guests wanted, Saffron trotted excitedly back into the kitchen and began cooking. A moment later, another worker came out, a pudgy unicorn stallion with an amber coat and dark, short two-toned purple hair and mustache, his cutie mark a bowl of spices while he wore a simple brown Middle Eastern shirt. He grumbled to himself, using his magic to turn the seats around the opened tables upside down, placing them on the tabletops as if he was ready to close up in the middle of the afternoon.

"Hello!" Pinkie greeted. "What's your name?"

"Coriander Cumin," the stallion said.

"Are you a chef, too?" Pinkie asked, ignoring the fact that Coriander was putting the stools up.

"My daughter cooks, I host," Coriander said.

"Then why are you stacking the chairs?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Without customers, I have nopony to host for," he reasoned. "So I stack!"

"Father, stop it!" Saffron scolded, carrying out their customers' food as she left the kitchen. "Don't close up the restaurant around our guests."

"What does it matter!?" Coriander argued. "When they leave, nopony else will be coming in!"

Saffron huffed, setting down the food before the four ponies, Ventus and Pinkie diving in with the earth pony mare slapping her face down on her plate and munching away. "Well, your attitude isn't going to bring anyone in! Can't you at least pretend to be positive!?"

Saffron walked up to her father as they continued arguing, Rarity and Aqua watching them while Ventus and Pinkie ate their fill. "You are doing enough pretending for the both of us," Coriander said. "Nopony here wants to try anything new! I know when to throw in the trowel!"

"Uhh, maybe we should excuse ourselves," Rarity suggested, feeling awkward watching father and daughter arguing with each other.

"Rarity, Aqua, ya gotta try this!" Ventus said with his mouth full.

"Should we when those two are in the middle of a-?" Aqua's mouth was suddenly filled with some of her food, Rarity as well courtesy of Pinkie Pie. The Keyblade Master was about to scold Pinkie, but the explosion of spices distracted her as she chewed, surprising both unicorn mares as they looked down at their plates. "By the stars, that's delicious."

"Maybe if you would listen to my ideas for once," Saffron said to her father, but Coriander scoffed.

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed irritably. "I did not move halfway across Equestria for my daughter that I never listen to!"

Ventus and Pinkie began listening in after nearly finishing their plates, the friendship problem hitting them just like Pinkie had predicted. "...Guys, I think we just found our friendship problem," Ventus said.

"Yeah! It kablammed us right between the eyes!" Pinkie added, shoving some more food in Ventus's mouth, thankfully not between his eyes as he munched on the exotic morsel.

"But these two aren't friends," Rarity reminded Pinkie. "They're father and daughter."

"Well, that's technically not wrong," Aqua said, wiping her mouth with a napkin after eating some of the specialty dish before her. "Family are just like friends, only you've known them for life. Saffron and Coriander clearly aren't cooperating with each other, which can lead to their business to decline if they fight with each other in front of customers."

"What would you have me do?" Coriander continued. "We can't even get Zesty Gourmand to come to our restaurant. She took one look at how empty it was and said it wasn't even worth rating!"

Rarity gasped, now seeing that this was indeed where the map had wanted to send them. "That's it!" she exclaimed, throwing her hooves up in the air while also shocking the arguing unicorns from her outburst.

"Yes!" Pinkie cheered as she raised her hooves up too, only to look at Rarity in confusion. "Uhh, what's it?"

"The flow HAS led us here!" Rarity reiterated. "This is our mission!" She got up from her seat and approached Saffron and Coriander. "We are going to help you get a three-hoof rating and save your restaurant! I can get Zesty Gourmand here!"

"And I can pack this place with ponies!" Pinkie added, bouncing over the table and stood beside Rarity. "With some help from Aqua and Venny, too!"

"And how do you intend to do such a thing?" Coriander asked skeptically.

"Just leave it to us!" Pinkie and Rarity both said together.

"I will be back with some good news," Rarity said, making her way out the door to search for the food critic.

As soon as she left, Ventus looked over at Rarity's almost untouched plate, having finished his. "...So, can I have Rarity's plate if she's gonna be gone?"

He reached out to snatch the plate, only to receive a harsh slap on his hoof by Aqua as he pulled it back with a yelp. "I'll order you something else if you're still hungry. You're not taking Rarity's plate."

Nearly an hour passed, and Rarity was still gone. While they waited, Aqua ordered another round of food for Ventus and Pinkie, making Saffron's day, but not her father, Coriander. As Pinkie and Ventus licked their plates clean, the unicorn stallion was still packing things up for the day, even trying to remove some of the decor to actually pack away.

"Father, will you PLEASE stop packing things!?" Saffron scolded.

"When the lovely pony comes back and says she couldn't convince Zesty Gourmand to come visit us, we will need to pack all this up," Coriander said. "I'm just getting a head start."

Saffron groaned, shaking her head at her father's lack of optimism. "You guys don't know Rarity as much as we do," Pinkie said.

"I've done it!" Rarity said as she returned, Pinkie giving the two unicorns a look that said "I told you so". "It took all my charm and cajoling, but I was able to convince Zesty Gourmand to come and try the food!"

"What is the catch?" Coriander asked, knowing full well Zesty wouldn't have wanted to come back without some kind of compromise.

"Ah, yes. Well, umm...there is a bit of a challenge," Rarity nervously said. "The only time she could make herself available is tonight."

"Pfft. Oh, yeah, right," the portly stallion grumbled.

"And Zesty rates a restaurant on cuisine, decor, and presentation, and she has very specific tastes," Rarity explained to the two restaurant owners. Ventus rolled his eyes, wondering what Zesty even knows about "taste" with the three-hoof reviews she gave to the rest of the restaurants on the road. "If she's coming tonight, there is quite a bit of work that needs to get done."

"Like what, exactly?" Ventus asked, not liking where the fashionista was going with the "bit of work" that was needed.

"Oh, just a tweak here, a tuck there, some slight modifications to the menu," Rarity said with a nervous laugh. "We just need the place to feel more cosmopolitan."

Coriander just scoffed, unwilling to change their cultural restaurant for someone as stingy as Zesty Gourmand when she barely gave their food a chance. "Father, please," Saffron pleaded, desperate to get a second chance from Zesty. "After all the trouble Rarity had went through to do this for us, can't we at least try?"

Coriander grunted with uncertainty, but he reluctantly agreed, needing all the help they can get for their business to stay alive. "Oh, fine. I'm still not sure about this."

"I'll stay behind with Coriander to get the restaurant ready for Zesty's arrival," Rarity said. "Pinkie, you, Saffron, Ven, and Aqua, try to drum up some business."

"You sure you don't want me to help around The Tasty Treat?" Aqua asked.

"I can handle things here, and the more ponies there are advertising The Tasty Treat, the more customers will come. Now, hurry. We're wasting daylight." Aqua shrugged her shoulders, going along with Rarity's plan as the advertising party exited the building. Rarity noticed the nervous expression on Coriander's face, completely clueless with how he was going to try to impress Zesty Gourmand. "Coriander, I can understand your trepidation. But I promise you, we will get you those hooves by making this place feel just like all the other restaurants on Restaurant Row!"

Outside, Saffron, Pinkie, Aqua, and Ventus made their way out of the alley and into Restaurant Row, the chef letting out a worried sigh as they walked onto the street. "I hope my father doesn't drive Rarity crazy."

"Try being around Pinkie for a few years," Ventus said. "If Coriander does make her go nuts, then he deserves a medal for beating Pinkie."

"That'll be a challenge," Aqua commented.

"Don't worry about a thing, Saffron!" Pinkie assured, pulling out a few similar outfits that Saffron wore in different colors. She wore a yellow one with a purple bandanna, placed Ventus in a pale green one with a black and white bandanna, and put Aqua in a light teal one with an icy blue bandanna, somehow able to pull off the Keyblade wielders' clothes while putting on their new outfits. "Rarity's going to make sure The Tasty Treat is the most unique and beautiful restaurant in Canterlot! Not like all those stuffy places on Restaurant Row."

"I think a musical montage is going to happen," Ventus said. As he expected, he and Aqua heard music playing around them, similar to what was played in The Tasty Treat as entertainment for customers waiting to be seated or for their orders. It was definitely something they couldn't help but dance to, Pinkie handing them arrow signs with the restaurant's logo on it. "Or a musical number. That works, too."

While the group set out to attract the crowd to The Tasty Treat, Rarity began the number as she sat with Coriander, showing him what they needed to change in order to impress Zesty Gourmand and get the perfect rating they needed.

[Rarity]

Here's what I know:

If you want to succeed

You must follow the trends, that's the key

If you want to show

That you've got what it takes

You must be what they want you to be

Rarity had hired a team of interior designers, three unicorns with several artistic tools and materials to help shape the restaurant to the ideas she had in mind. Coriander was still unsure about the pictures of what made the other restaurants popular with Zesty, but if it meant getting that three-hoof rating for his daughter, he was willing to go through with it as he watched the designers begin moving things around and paint over the walls. Meanwhile, out on Restaurant Row, Ventus and Aqua went down opposite ends of the street, getting far enough to begin waving their signs around, dancing to the rhythm of the beat to attract passersby. Pinkie stuck with Saffron, having made several flyers for The Tasty Treat for the chef to hand out somehow, but the mare didn't bother to ask, distracted by the excitement of having customers come to enjoy her cooking.

[Pinkie]

Here's what I know:

Your food is so good

The flavor's so fancy and free

You just need to show

That unique sense of taste

Go on, be yourself, let them see

[Rarity and Pinkie]

It's gonna work

I know it's gonna work

It's gonna work out just fine, trust me

It's gonna work

I swear it's gonna work

It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see!

Back inside The Tasty Treat, as the designers continued their remodeling, Rarity continued assisting Coriander with the presentation and cuisine. Finding a gray and white formal jacket and shirt, she gave it to the stallion, covering him with curtains before revealing him wearing it thanks to her magic. She even replaced the food The Tasty Treat made with the same bland, small, and overly artistic dishes that the other restaurants had sold, Coriander sampling the new menu item while questioning how this was considered food to himself.

[Rarity]

You need to change

If you want to compete

But fear not, for I know what to do

I know it feels strange

But trust me, when we're done

We'll make sure that you're a hit, too

Pinkie bounced around Saffron as she helped promote the mare's business with Ventus and Aqua, the two Keyblade wielders surprisingly in sync as they pulled off tricks with their signs in time with the music. She also expressed how not to be like the other neighboring restaurants, looking the same with similar menu choices while keeping their buildings plain with no minor differences aside from their names to differentiate themselves with the others.

[Pinkie]

Don't ever change

Being different is good

Don't let what others do be your cue

Never rearrange

'Cause somepony said you should

Just trust your heart, it will know what to do

[Rarity and Pinkie]

It's gonna work

I know it's gonna work

It's gonna work out just fine, trust me

It's gonna work

I swear it's gonna work

It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see!

[Pinkie]

Be unique

[Rarity]

Just be the same

[Pinkie]

Trust your heart

[Rarity]

You'll make your name

[Rarity and Pinkie]

We'll help you every step of the way

Because we know what you need to do

And you should know it too

It's gonna work

I know it's gonna work

It's gonna work out just fine, trust me

It's gonna work

I swear it's gonna work

It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see!

The designers were finally done, the interior of The Tasty Treat sure to win Zesty Gourmand over once Rarity made sure everything was perfect, including Coriander's work clothes, clean floors and furniture, and food fit for a noble's seven course meal. The promotion for the restaurant, unfortunately, were meeting with no one in Canterlot's standards. Ponies walked past Ventus, Aqua, Pinkie, and Saffron, turning down their flashy spinning and flyers to come to The Tasty Treat for some exotic food. It began to grow frustrating as the sun was about to set, which only made Saffron worry that her and her father's business would go under without anymore customers.

Ventus twirled his sign around, trying his hardest to get customers while performing all sorts of tricks: hoofstands, spinning the sign with his wings, anything to wow the crowd into trying out the cultural restaurant. "Come to The Tasty Treat! Where the food is great and the atmosphere can't be beat!" he promoted. "Grand re-opening tonight with exotic cuisine!"

"How many hooves does it have?" a mare asked as she and a few of her friends grew curious with the teen's sign spinning.

Ventus paused in his spinning, debating whether or not he should tell her how high it was rated. "...Well, it doesn't have any hooves yet."

"Well,when it gets rated, you let us know," one of the other mares said, the group turning away and losing any interest in The Tasty Treat.

Ventus growled, hating the stupid "popularity" over Zesty's rating system as all the elites or nobles in any world selfish enough like these ponies only cared about what was in and everyone else was going for. "Stupid freaking hooves! Everyone only cares about how it looks, not the food! This is called Restaurant Row for a reason, but it should be renamed "Art Avenue" because everyone pays to look at the fancy, bland decor and not the disgusting, tasteless, tiny crumbs they call food!"

He threw his sign in frustration as he gave up, hearing a yelp when his sign almost hit someone as it dug into the ground in front of them. "H-Hey! Watch it!"

Ventus winced as he looked at who he almost accidentally hit. "Sorry! I didn't mean-Huh?Moon Dancer?"

Behind the arrow was Twilight's old friend and her non-related twin, a bit startled from the sign nearly hitting her while she had been distracted by a book she was reading as she walked. "Ventus?" Moon Dancer adjusted her glasses after getting spooked by the arrow. As she looked at him, she was surprised to see him. "Oh my gosh. What are you doing here?"

"Uhh, long story," he said as he walked up to her, taking the sign back with a sheepish grin. "I didn't hit you, did I?"

"No, I'm fine," Moon Dancer assured. "Though, I guess it was my fault since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I guess I got so engrossed in this strangely exciting story that my stomach lead me toward someplace with food." She looked around Restaurant Row, grumbling to herself a little at all the different places. "Unfortunately, everything on Restaurant Row is practically similar, tastes like garbage, and are so expensive that I swear I'm paying to look at art for a few boring minutes."

"Well, someone's able to voice their opinion," Ventus said. "I'm with you on all these restaurants around here. Zesty Gourmand is some important food critic, yet she thinks what's perfect is the scenery and atmosphere, not the full stomach of a satisfied customer."

"I kinda don't see her reviews to be all that impressive if I want to eat somewhere with food that has flavor on a street literally called 'Restaurant Row'," Moon Dancer continued ranting, letting out a huff as she rubbed her belly hiding under her wool turtleneck. "I'll probably get something at Donut Joe's, I guess. At least his bakery's not anywhere around here."

Before the unicorn could turn and leave, Ventus suddenly had an opportunity to bring in a customer, or maybe a few more, quickly flapping his wings and blocking her path while holding up his sign. "Wait, do you like spiced foods?"

"Never tried much, but I'm hungry enough to get me some. Why?" Moon Dancer asked curiously.

"Then come on down to The Tasty Treat!" Ventus said, leaping back as he promoted The Tasty Treat to Moon Dancer. "One of the best places for some Saddle Arabian cuisine!" He paused slightly, unsure what ethnicity Saffron Masala and Coriander Cumin came from. "Uhh, I think it's Saddle Arabian...Point is, delicious spiced foods with a culture similar to Saddle Arabian."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of odd job you're doing helping a restaurant promote business?" Moon Dancer asked with a grin.

"It's more of a friendship mission, and it brought us here," he answered, flipping the arrow around in his wings. "We're trying to give Saffron and Coriander a three-hoof rating from...Zesty Gourmand." He stuck his tongue out at the mention of the critic, having a gut feeling she wasn't even going to try the food. "So, you wanna come by and try the food?"

Moon Dancer hummed in thought, only pretending to think as she wholeheartedly agreed with her stomach. "Alright. I'll stop by, and I'll bring the girls if they want to eat out."

"Great! The more customers, the better chances of helping The Tasty Treat! I'll see you later!" Moon Dancer waved and made her way back down the road to find Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts for a night at The Tasty Treat. After Ventus saw her off and had no luck with anyone else passing by, he made his way back to Pinkie and Saffron, Aqua already meeting up with them as she seemed to have had no luck on her end. "So, how did you guys do?"

"Barely got anyone's attention," Aqua said with a grunt. "And even if I did, they asked, 'How many hooves does it have?' Not every good place needs the highest rating unless they're blindly following a fad that's going to eat away at their wallets without any good food."

"We found a couple tourists from Whinnyapolis who were looking for a good restaurant, but that was all we could have gotten," Pinkie said."Stupid hooves."

"That includes Moon Dancer and hopefully her other friends, so...we only managed to find about six customers out of the thousands roaming around this city," Ventus said.

"Oh yeah! Moon Dancer!" Pinkie said, remembering the studious, almost-hermit unicorn mare. "Glad to hear she's not a grumpy grump like Twilight first was, and it's so ironic that she and Twilight are practically the same, both in appearance and smartiness! Well, ALMOST looks like Twilight since she has glasses, wears a purple turtleneck, and keeps her hair in an awkward tie that says, 'Meh, as long as my mane doesn't cover my eyes, I'm good with how I look.'"

"Yeah...I kinda wish she let her hair down, though," Ventus said, recalling the similar looking manestyle Moon Dancer really had without her hair tied up. "She looks a lot better that way..." The three mares noticed the teen was starting to stare off into space while thinking of Twilight's non-related twin with her hair hung down. Pinkie was able to hear the nonexistent background music playing, and with the way Ventus was grinning, she gave the teen a cheeky smirk and looked at him with a knowing gaze. When he did come back to reality, his smile faded when he looked at Pinkie. "Uhh, why are you looking at me like that, Pinkie?" She said nothing and kept her amused expression, making Ventus feel awkward. "What? Stop looking at me like that!" Pinkie then placed her hooves on her hips, still staring at him while Aqua glanced at the two in confusion. "Pinkie, you're freaking me out more than you usually do, and I'd prefer the normal freaking out if you don't tell me why you're staring at me like you know something I don't!"

"You like Moon Dancer, don't ya, Venny?" Pinkie questioned, her question catching Ventus off guard as he blanched, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"W-What!? N-No! Not like that!" he exclaimed. "She's just a friend, Pinkie! I haven't seen her since we left after throwing her that party last year!"

"But you started thinking about her," Pinkie said, contradicting his words with his blushing face. "I saw her put her hair down before taking that picture with you."

"You, Twilight, and Spike went on ahead without me! How'd you even-!?" Ventus stopped himself, refraining his questioning when Pinkie can find a way to know about anything, even if she's there or surprisingly out of sight. "Never mind...But I do not like Moon Dancer like that, Pinkie."

"Sure, denial now, but the heart wants what the heart wants," Pinkie said. "Now if only Cheesy can come back for a chapter instead of being mentioned while I keep getting letters from him! Although, I understand he's busy throwing parties everywhere and I don't know when he has vacation days when those parties ARE a vacation as well...Maybe for this season's Hearth's Warming episode I'll see him again. And with a mistletoe above us."

Ventus leered at Pinkie in irritation, his eye twitching from her assumptions of his feelings toward Moon Dancer when they only had a simple friendship, no romance or crush involved whatsoever. Aqua was a bit curious about meeting with Moon Dancer, wondering if her young friend had finally found someone he was interested in. After Pinkie and Aqua finally stopped teasing him, the group made their way back to The Tasty Treat, hoping they're ready for Zesty's arrival.

"Father, we're ba-" Saffron called out, only to gasp when they opened the door and saw what changes were made inside.

Pinkie, Ventus, and Aqua also gaped in shockas they witnessed NOT The Tasty Treat they last saw, but instead a similar, awful experience they had at the restaurants prior to The Tasty Treat's. All of the cultural look of the building was gone as Rarity changed it to the same bland decor, from the same boring wall paint, clean floors, and dining tables, to Coriander at the other end wearing the same apparel as the other waiters from all the restaurants on Restaurant Row, holding a plate of their new, tasteless and tiny menu items.

"Welcome to The Tasty Treat," Coriander said unenthusiastically, even him feeling uninterested in the changes. "You can eat here if you want. Or not. Who cares?"

They just stared in silent shock at the drastic changes, their eyes shifting to Rarity, who had finished cleaning the windows and noticed them walk in. "I know. Isn't it perfect?" Rarity asked. "Zesty is sure to love it!"

Ventus was the first to speak, letting out strangled squeaks as he pointed his hooves at the changed interior. "Rarity, what the heck is wrong with you!? We're supposed to be trying to make this restaurant stand out in Canterlot, not make it just like the others!"

Instead of being shocked by her mistake, Rarity simply laughed, which only irritated the teen. "We want to help Saffron and Coriander get three hooves for The Tasty Treat. That will only happen if this is like every other restaurant."

Ventus had no words, pulling his ears with his hooves as his promise to Moon Dancer that The Tasty Treat would be different was immediately broken, stomped on, and run over by a two ton boulder. Coriander approached them, bringing the plate with him in his dark purple magic aura.

"Father, what IS that!?" Saffron questioned in shock, and when the others saw what was going to be on the new menu, Ventus and Pinkie gasped in pure horror.

"Not that!" Pinkie wailed in distress. "Anything but that!"

"This is what we must cook if we are to succeed!" Coriander said.

"This isn't what I wanted!" Saffron complained. "I wanted Canterlot to like us for us! Not...this!"

"Rarity, you ruined everything!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Excuse me!? Ruined!?" Rarity questioned, appalled by the pegasus's accusations. "This was supposed to be a team effort, and we're helping SAVE this restaurant. And where are the other guests? How many ponies are coming?"

Ventus, Aqua, Pinkie, and Saffron looked at each other, then looked back at Rarity as Aqua answered for them. "At most...about six."

"Just six!?!?!?!?!?" Rarity exclaimed in shock. "Pinkie, I thought you had a good idea and could pack this place with ponies!"

"YOU said you could make the restaurant better, so I guess we both have no idea what we're talking about!" Rarity gasped, stammering in bafflement.

"OK! ENOUGH!" Aqua shouted, stopping the arguing before they ended up destroying the dining room. "Clearly, both sides were unable to get things right. Somehow, no one in Canterlot was even interested in our performances and promoting The Tasty Treat, and Rarity completely changed a culturally rich business to make it just like every other restaurant on this street. Maybe we can try to fix this before-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Rarity gasped when she ran to the window and saw the small group of guests along with the guest critic of honor. "It's Zesty Gourmand! Everypony, places!"

"...Or not," Aqua muttered.

Saffron quickly made her way to the kitchen while Coriander straightened his outfit, putting on a fake smile to "greet" Zesty Gourmand and their other guests. Swallowing the nervous lump in her throat, Rarity opened up the doors for the guests, where Pinkie, Ventus, and Aqua met Zesty for the first time: a tall, skinny, light gray unicorn with a slicked back grayish-pink hair with grayish-raspberry stripes, her cutie mark unknown as she wore clothing consisting of a white dress shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt, draped in a large purple coat that was meant for an aristocrat of incredible wealth. Behind Zesty were Moon Dancer, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and the pony couple Pinkie managed to find, Ventus able to see Moon Dancer's disappointed gaze when she saw the inside of the restaurant.

The ponies took their seats as Coriander first approached Zesty Gourmand, the critic taking off her heavy coat with a look of serious disdain left permanently on her face. "Welcome to The Tasty Treat. What can I get you this evening?"

"I hardly think it matters," Zesty said, her tone snooty and demanding like most of the nobles living in Canterlot. "But by all means, try your best to impress."

"Well, we're both going to try the special," the mare of the tourist couple said. "Maybe with a little kick to it, eh? We've been craving some food with actual taste."

"Same here," Moon Dancer said, glancing at Ventus, who was sweating nervously. The look she gave him told him to get over to their table, the teen obeying while dreading showing her what kind of food was now being served here. "I thought you said this place was different from the other restaurants, Ventus."

"Heheheh, w-well, funny story," Ventus said, laughing nervously while looking at anything else but the unicorn. "It WAS different. Honestly...Rarity kinda...screwed things up and..." Moon Dancer growled, promised to be served something delicious on Restaurant Row, and was about ready to leave while feeling embarrassed by bringing Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts here to another restaurant like all the others on the street. "...I'm just gonna check on the kitchen. Be right back." Ventus zipped off into the kitchen, finding Saffron busy cooking, breathing a sigh of relief as she began adding some spices to the pot of soup cooking on the stove. "Oh, thank the light of all hearts. Flavored food."

Coriander, Pinkie, Rarity, and Aqua came into the kitchen after they saw Ventus fly off in a panic, Saffron's father letting out a surprised gasp when he saw his daughter spicing up the soup. "Saffron Masala, what are you doing!?"

"I'm trying to save our reputations!" she said. Once there was enough, she took the ladle and tasted it, not truly satisfied, but it had tasted enough to get a little kick. "I've given it at least a little bit of flavor."

"No no no no no!" Rarity interjected. "This isn't what Zesty wants!"

"What!? What kind of food critic doesn't want flavor!?" Pinkie questioned, aghast at how crazy Zesty Gourmand was by wanting to eat bland, flavorless meals as part of rating a restaurant. "That's insane!"

"You know what, she's having this," Ventus decided, taking the ladle from Saffron and poured some of the flavored soup in a bowl. "Zesty's finally gonna have something hit her dead taste buds and realize how stupid she is by her dumb ratings!"

"Don't you dare serve her that!" Rarity exclaimed, trying to take the bowl out of his hooves with her magic as the two struggled to take it from one another. "Zesty is going to hate it! You're going to ruin everything!"

"I'm trying to fix what YOU ruined!" Ventus argued. "And I promised Moon Dancer she was going to like the food here, which was DIFFERENT from what the other restaurants were selling!" With his strength overpowering Rarity's magical hold, Ventus pulled too hard, sending the bowl flying out of the kitchen as he slipped on his back. They heard a splash and a startled yelp, everyone poking their heads out of the doorway and winced when they saw the liquid meal landed all over Zesty Gourmand's face, the mare glaring with resentment and regretted coming back if she was going to have her food flung at her. "Oops..."

Zesty grabbed a napkin, wiping off the food without even so much as trying it, then grabbed her coat as she began to take her leave. "I think we're done here."

"No, Zesty, please wait!" Rarity pleaded, running out to try to stop her. "Let me explain!"

"Rarity, when it comes to fashion, you are...adequate," Zesty said,shocking the fashionistaand everyone else who knew the alabaster unicorn's skills with fashion over the critic's harsh criticism. "But take some advice from a friend; keep your opinions out of restaurants. Substandard food, laughable service, and I would think even you could recognize that the decor here is trying desperately while desperately failing. Recommending a disreputable place such as this could do serious damage to your social standing."

Rarity took a step back, offended by Zesty's rude remark about her standing in society when she's lived in a place like Ponyville all her life. Aqua stepped forward, already fed up with the critic's remarks as she questioned how rude the ponies who lived in Canterlot can really be when their word is like their main law in anything.

"You're kidding us, right?" Aqua asked irritably. "Did you even bother TRYING any of the food at the places you reviewed? TRIED anything that was actually that good?"

"Anypony can throw ingredients together and create an obvious taste that uncultured ponies like those six can register." Moon Dancer, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and the couple gasped in shock, highly offended at the racist comment not only toward them, but also toward Saffron and Coriander with their cultural style of food. "It takes a true culinary artist to create a subtle taste, the barest hint of a sensation. That's what I bring to Canterlot. THAT is art."

"By 'subtle', you mean lacking any sort of taste," Aqua stated. "If this is what you consider art, you're clearly in the wrong profession, lady." The two mares glared at each other before Aqua gave up, tsking in disappointment at the "professional" critic as she turned away. "Just get out of here, and don't bother coming back."

"I don't intend on returning," Zesty said, making her way out the door and slamming it behind her.

The restaurant was left silent as the unicorn critic's leaving clearly meant she wasn't going to rate The Tasty Treat, and maybe even leave a review for Canterlot to avoid with the standards that didn't meet her specific expectations. Ventus, Pinkie, Rarity, and Aqua felt they had failed their mission, Ventus utterly embarrassed by the fact he made Zesty leave, even though she sort of did deserve to have the entire pot dumped on her for insulting everyone. To make up for the horrible display, Saffron and Coriander's customers who had been willing to stay after all that got a free meal as compensation, and that they might go out of business when Zesty's review does go out to the public.

While Saffron cooked and the rest of the group sulked at a table, Aqua and Ventus dressed back in their old clothes. Ventus took a seat with Moon Dancer and her friends, slamming his forehead on the table with a groan.

"So much for all that," Ventus mumbled. "We screwed everything up..."

"Well, I guess we should have expected something like this," Minuette said. "Zesty has a way of making all the best restaurants on Restaurant Row too fancy and uptight."

"I loved going to The Bake Stop and getting one of those delicious bundt cakes," Lemon Hearts said, starting to salivate as her stomach rumbled. "But, ever since they got those three hooves, they don't sell them anymore and sold that disgusting, tiny cupcake thing that didn't taste like anything. And it was more expensive than the original bundt cake they made."

"That's Canterlot for you, though," Twinkleshine said. "A city of nobles, yet the nobles forget how important it is to have ponies of lower classes work for them to do their bidding. Or if they're too lazy to get off their plots to do anything at all."

Ventus only grumbled, having seen just how selfish the ponies in Canterlot can truly be, always sucking up to those with more popularity than they were and believing their every word just to kiss up to them while getting on their good side. "Doesn't help that I ended up lying about how great this place was, even though I was honest and Rarity..." He let out a sigh, shaking his head as he was forcing the blame on Rarity, but she was trying to help in the way she knew would be a good idea as The Tasty Treat was part of Canterlot. "Well, I didn't know what she was thinking about making the place better anyway...We couldn't even bring other customers here because no one recognized us or glanced at the signs or flyers."

"The worst has happened," Coriander said, overhearing the teen's lamenting. "No use crying over spilt food."

Saffron soon came out, carrying several bowls out and giving each pony one, including one for herself. "Here. This cheered me up when I was younger."

When Coriander looked down at the food his daughter prepared, he gasped as he recognized the smell. "My spicy flat-noodle soup...It has felt like ages since I've made this for you when you were upset."

Everyone took a sip of the soup, the spiced liquid complimenting the soft noodles floating in the broth as it was an immediate delight, especially for those who had been looking for anything with flavor on Restaurant Row. "This is incredible!" the stallion of the tourist couple complimented, slurping up more of his soup without using his utensils. "Finally, somethin' cooked up with a side of deliciousness!"

"This is the best thing you made so far!" Pinkie said, downing her soup and licked the bowl clean. "And I thought the food before was the best!"

"This is all I've ever wanted to do, father," Saffron said. "Make food for the ponies of Canterlot like the food we made together when I was a filly."

"It has been a long time since we ever cooked together," Coriander said, recalling fond memories of the two of them in their old home's kitchen. "Remember how you used to hide the ingredients you did not like?"

Both father and daughter laughed as they remembered the silly, nostalgic moments they had. After slurping daintily at her bowl, Rarity had made a realization with how important The Tasty Treat really was.

"You know what? Who cares what some stuffy unicorn thinks of the food here?" she said. "It's exquisite, and it doesn't need three silly hooves in your window to prove it."

"Exactly," Aqua said. "Everyone just needs to give it a chance, like we had."

"So many truths that numbers can't count how right they are!" Pinkie said in agreement.

"But without Zesty's approval, nopony will even try our food," Saffron sadly reminded the group. "We couldn't even gather a big crowd to come here."

"Oh, they'll come alright," Rarity said. "Pinkie, Aqua, Ven, we ARE the perfect team for this, but we were doing the wrong jobs!" She stood up from her seat, greatly determined to set things right and accomplish their goals as the chosen ponies by the map. "I'll go out and bring the crowd, having my own name around Canterlot with my boutique here as my reputation is sure to gather ponies, while Pinkie, you, Aqua, and Ven stay here and make this place as unique and rustic as it was the moment we walked in!"

"Maybe if Sora were here instead, he could have helped you bring ponies in, too," Aqua said. "Everyone would easily recognize him with how much he's done to save Equestria."

"And what about us?" Coriander asked.

"You two are going to cook!" Rarity said. "Make whatever you want, and make a lot of it! I intend to bring a crowd!" Rarity made her way to the door, stopping by the tables where Moon Dancer, the other unicorns, and the Whinnyapolis couple. "Finish your bowls and leave, but be sure to come back in an hour for seconds! We're going to be having a grand re-re-opening, and with a lot more variety of food, too!"

"Well, I sure could go for some seconds after this sample!" the mare tourist said excitedly. "Come on, hon, let's go and see some more of the sights and come back for the main course!"

The guests took their leave, promising to come back once everything was ready, Rarity leaving after them while bringing flyers and the arrows for The Tasty Treat with her. As she went out onto Restaurant Row, where everyone in Canterlot who had been to her store recognized the rising fashionista and grew interested in this strange restaurant she liked to go to, Pinkie, Aqua, and Ventus got to putting everything in The Tasty Treat back to how it used to be. No more boring bland walls or stuffy and expensive dining tables and booths and back with the rustic, eye catching colors, cultural decor and furniture, and the sign of the restaurant back in their rightful places. All the while, Saffron and Coriander where in the kitchen cooking up whatever their hearts' desired, knowing whatever they liked, their customers will love just as much. Both father and daughter even had themselves a nostalgic moment when Saffron hid one of the spices from her father, just like how she did when she was a filly when Coriander wanted to put in a spice she used to hate.

The hour was up, Rarity returning with a large mass of ponies outside waiting to come inside The Tasty Treat, and the interior of the restaurant was back to its normal self, and Coriander was no longer wearing that stuffy waiter's outfit and was back in his old, more comfortable shirt. "Wow. This place is going to be packed," Ventus noted as he looked outside, spotting Moon Dancer and the other mares outside waiting with the rest of the gathered group.

"Everypony ready for the grand re-re-opening?" Rarity asked.

"Before we open," Saffron said, she and her father looking at each other before turning back to their surprisingly helpful guests. "My father and I want to say thank you for all your help. We've both been so stressed out about the restaurant succeeding that we forgot what it was we loved about it in the first place."

"Cooking is something we loved to do together," Coriander added. "No matter what happens next, thank you for reminding us of that."

"Oh, you guys!" Pinkie said tearfully. "Group hug!" She pulled everyone into a tight group hug, all arguments toward each other forgiven and forgotten now that they fixed everything again, Zesty's approval no longer important to them. "Now, let's open up that door and throw us a party!"

Aqua used her magic to open the door, inviting everyone in as they were already taken in by the interior design of the owners' culture. Even the returning couple who came by earlier were impressed, glad to see something different on their vacation in Canterlot. Everyone helped themselves to a seat, Coriander and Rarity going around carrying several plates and bowls of food for the hungry customers.

"Welcome to The Tasty Treat!" Coriander greeted the newcomers as they walked in, placing down some bowls for those who had taken their seats. "Make yourselves comfortable!"

The whole building was packed, ponies sampling the food the owners had prepared and commented on the exotic delicacies, definitely planning to come back again for more in the future. Outside the restaurant, Zesty Gourmand strolled down Restaurant Row to see how the restaurants she reviewed were faring. She found it odd that most of them didn't have any business, and found out why when she passed The Tasty Treat, hearing a lot of commotion going on at the place she disliked greatly. Confused, she made her way inside, shocked to see most of Canterlot had grouped up at the rustic dining tables while eating Saffron and Coriander's tastier meals.

"What is all this!?" she exclaimed, stopping the music and chatter in the building as all eyes fell on her. "What is everypony doing here!? This place has no hooves!"

"Oh, Zesty Gourmand," Aqua greeted, lacking any enthusiasm as she approached the critic. "What a surprise. I thought you said you weren't ever going to come back here. Change your mind?"

"This restaurant is not in keeping with the level of cuisine that I have set for Canterlot!" Zesty said, ignoring the Keyblade Master. "Nopony told you this place was acceptable!"

"Uhh, Rarity and her friends said it was good?" one of the patrons spoke up. "They told us."

"THEY told you!?" Zesty exclaimed, pointing her hoof at the four ponies sent to help The Tasty Treat. "And who are THEY to tell you anything? Rarity can tell you what hats to wear with which skirts. The pink one can tell you how to maintain a tragic look with a frizzy mane. And these two can tell you when to run away from monsters that anypony with magic could easily subdue. They CAN'T tell you what food you can eat!"

Rarity, Pinkie, and Ventus looked at each other, seeing how Zesty just put herself in a corner with that statement she made. It was time to nip this unicorn's snide, haughty ideals of the perfect cuisine for a street entitled Restaurant Row.

"You know what, Zesty? You're right," Ventus said snidely. "We can't tell anyone what they can eat. That's their choice...And it's clearly not yours, either."

"Excuse me?" Zesty questioned, raising a brow at the teen's tone.

"He has a point, Zesty," Rarity said. "Nopony has a right to tell these ponies what to think about anything! You have very...specific-"

"And very strange!" Pinkie added.

"Yes, and very strange opinions about food, and that's your right," Rarity concluded.

"However you like your food a certain way, that's fine by you, but don't force what you like on everyone else," Ventus said. "All the restaurants had the same exact foods, and because you're so 'famous', they follow your terrible advice, and because of that, they all suffer because they can't make the food THEY like to sell to others who like them just as much! And your tastes must be like plywood, because your idea of 'good food' is eating those tiny portions I like to call garbage!"

"How dare you, you juvenile ingrate!" Zesty scolded. "MY food for these ponies is an art!"

"To look at, not to eat," Ventus said. "It sucks."

Zesty sneered at the young stallion, mocking her with a smirk. But before the critic lifted a hoof to slap the ungrateful colt, one of the ponies in the room stood up from his seat, a burly unicorn stallion wearing a white shirt and red apron with a cutie mark of a spatula speaking up.

"That kid is right!" he said, stopping Zesty from slapping Ventus, even though he could easily avoid it. "I think the food here is delicious! I own The Smoked Oat on Restaurant Row, and I HATE the food we make since Zesty Gourmand came along! From now on, it's all smoked, basted, and grilled!"

Another restaurant owner stood up, an earth pony mare wearing a white shirt, a purple apron, and had a cutie mark of a bundt cake voiced out her opinions as well. "This food is an inspiration! I own The Bake Stop, and I'm going to bake my mother's bundt cake the way she made it; full of flavor!"

Lemon Hearts squealed in delight at the good news from the owner making a change, able to get herself more of those special bundt cakes. Other ponies voiced their agreements, owners deciding to stop listening to Zesty's advice, throwing away her three-hoof rating system and doing what they wanted, making the food they loved to make and want others to try while bringing back how they wanted their restaurants to look to make themselves stand out from the others. Zesty was flabbergasted, her word no longer mattering, now staring at the grinning faces of the four ponies who stopped her from making Restaurant Row nothing but a street of perfection befitting a city like Canterlot, clearly not seeing how diverse Equestria was for so many years.

"Zesty, are you sure you don't want to try the food?" Rarity asked as Ventus held out one of The Tasty Treat's signature dishes toward her, still smirking at her. "Ignoring a unique and fresh establishment such as this could do serious damage to your social standing."

Too stubborn to admit her ideals were wrong, Zesty huffed and made her exit, slamming the door behind her. "Oh well! More for us!" Ventus said, the crowd cheering in agreement as they had more of Saffron and Coriander's cooking. He nearly dropped the plate he was holding when he, Pinkie, Rarity, and Aqua felt their cutie marks tingling, signalling their mission was a success as they saved the restaurant community from Zesty's terrible choices. "Mission accomplished. Now time to celebrate by pigging out!"

"Ooooogh...I think I ate too much," Ventus groaned.

After celebrating with Saffron and Coriander with the other patrons, The Tasty Treat owners thanking them for not only saving their restaurant, but also rekindling their father/daughter relationship, Ventus, Pinkie, Rarity, and Aqua boarded the train back to Ponyville. They also brought back some leftovers for the others to try, though the pegasus had a bit too much as he clutched his overly stuffed stomach, the ride back not helping his nausea.

"I warned you," Aqua chided. "Eating too much spicy food can be a bit dangerous for your digestive tract."

The train finally arrived in Ponyville, the group walking off with their food as Ventus lagged behind with a grimace. "At least it was better than I expected," Rarity said. "I think I should try my hoof at making some exotic dresses or outfits from other countries."

"And Venny seemed to have had fun with Moon Dancer," Pinkie said cheerfully. "He was talking to her a lot when she wasn't stuffing her face with Saffron's deeeeeelicious food!"

"Pinkie, Moon Dancer and I are just-" Right as Ventus was about to argue with Pinkie on his friendship with Moon Dancer, his stomach grumbled, making him groan as he clutched his abdomen. "Ooogh! Oh man! Bathroom!"

He zoomed off toward the castle, flapping his wings as fast as possible to reach his destination before it was too late. "I better get some medicine ready for Ven," Aqua said, shaking her head with a sigh. "Spicy food can go straight through you. I'll see you girls tomorrow."

After saying bye to Rarity and Pinkie as they made their way to their homes, Aqua headed off to the castle to reunite with Terra, and also find some medicine for Ventus's upset stomach. While making her way through the halls, she heard Ventus groaning from behind the doors of the closest bathroom from the entrance of the castle. Taking note from which bathroom he was in, she entered the dining room to set down their bags of takeout, finding Sora and Riku sitting in the room.

"Hey, Aqua," Sora greeted, sniffing at the containers of food with a lick of his lips. "What did you guys do in Canterlot? 'Cause whatever you brought back smells awesome."

"We helped a community of restaurant owners bring back their spark for creating food they like while helping one specific place try to win the approval of a very strict critic with no taste whatsoever," Aqua summarized. "Trust me when I say that this food is several times better than what she 'approved' as delicious."

Sora helped himself to a little snack, humming in delight as his taste buds exploded from the several spices made into the smorgasbord of meals Aqua brought. "This food reminds me of Agrabah. I wonder how Aladdin and Jasmine are doing there, and if Iago isn't causing any mischief again."

"Say, have you two seen Terra?" Aqua asked.

"Well, after Twilight woke me up from the coma she put me in after teasing her today-" Riku shuddered, still feeling sore around his rump as he winced with each slight movement he made in his seat. "-she said she last saw him in the throne room."

"Is he still there?" Aqua asked worriedly, wondering if something was bugging him.

"No," Sora answered, swallowing his mouthful of food. "Kairi and I saw him leave to train after we were done with our date. Didn't see him again even after a little private time to ourselves."

Riku growled when his best friend mentioned his and Kairi's time to themselves while bearing the silliest of grins, almost mocking him from the less-than-pleasant time he had with Twilight. "I'll go check our room...And bring up some food. He's probably hungry."

Aqua took a container with her, making her way back through the halls and to where her and Terra's room was located. Peeking through the door, she found Terra laying in bed, staring at the ceiling while lost in thought. She knocked on the door as she stepped in, though the food surely got his attention before her knocking did.

"Hey," he said. "How'd it go?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," Aqua said, approaching the bed and sitting beside her beloved. "Something goes wrong at first, but we figured out the problem and solved it. Although, Ven's got a bigger problem with how much of this he ate at the restaurant we helped."

She opened the styrofoam box, revealing the leftovers from The Tasty Treat to Terra. "Wow. That smells and looks good." Taking a piece, he ate some of it, humming in approval at the spiciness. "Definitely tastes good. I always did like exotic foods."

Aqua let out a small laugh as she watched him eat some more. "So, everything ok?" she asked, making him pause in his chewing for a brief moment.

"...Uhh, yeah. I'm fine," he answered. He shifted his eyes around the room, almost expecting Aqua to do something to him, but she continued sitting beside him while looking really worried at him. "...You're not going to do anything crazy to me like how Twilight and Kairi dragged Riku and Sora off to do...'things' with each other?"

"'Things?'" Aqua asked questioningly. "What do you me-...Oh." Aqua blushed slightly after realizing what Terra meant, failing to notice the way Sora and Riku were behaving back in the dining room. "No! No no no, I didn't plan on doing anything intimate with you!...At least not tonight."

"Oh, gee, that's reassuring," Terra uttered with a playful grin.

"Well, fine, if you want it so badly." Aqua moved the container out of her way and onto the side table, pouncing onto Terra as the couple giggled and wrestled each other for dominance. Even though Terra was much stronger than Aqua, he let her win, being pinned down underneath her. Their playful aggression softened as they gazed into each other's eyes. Aqua laid herself down on top of Terra, bringing her lips to his in a tender kiss. She rested her head beside his, letting out a sigh as she felt his hooves wrapping around her and rubbed her back. "But, for real, Terra, not tonight."

"Were you that exhausted?" Terra asked.

"No...I just want to be ready for tomorrow," she said, hesitating slightly with the plans she's got for Terra. Terra noticed just how nervous Aqua was feeling, whatever she meant about being ready either something good or really bad that she dreaded to tell everyone. "...Terra?"

"Yeah?" he uttered.

"...How long have we waited for the chance to be Keyblade Masters?" Aqua asked.

"...A long while, since we were kids," Terra answered, tilting his head to look at Aqua. "Is...this a trick question?"

"I just wanted to ask..." She buried her face against his shoulder, trying to get to sleep before she stayed up all night overthinking things.

Aqua wondered to herself if Eraqus knew they were ready to become Keyblade Masters that day. Did they have enough experience to take their Mark of Mastery exam? Were they prepared for the responsibilities of becoming a master, and teach future apprentices the way of the Keyblade and what they must do to protect the worlds? Even though she was chosen over Terra through obvious reasons, she wondered what would have happened in their lives if Terra hadn't called the power of darkness by accident, if they both were able to pass or she was the one who failed while he succeeded.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Terra shift them on their sides. She looked up at him, met with a deep, passionate kiss on the lips that assuaged her worries. As much as she wanted this to last, Terra gently away, brushing his lips against her cheek and neck as he turned her over on her other side, wrapping his forelegs around her barrel in a protective embrace. He nuzzled her cheek, smiling as he heard her sigh in content as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Night, Aqua," Terra said, moving his head so it rested on their pillow while letting out a yawn. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Aqua said back, snuggling closer to his chest and then closed her eyes, letting sleep take her, knowing she's going to need all the strength she'll need for Terra tomorrow.


	137. Terra's Mark of Mastery Exam

As soon as the sun peeked over the horizon, Aqua woke up, ready or not for what she was about to do today. She was still being held by Terra as he laid behind her, breathing softly as his grip tightened slightly as she began to move. Gently moving his hooves away without disturbing his sleep, she got herself out of bed and tried to motivate herself for the day. Already, she was nervous, and this wasn't about her. This was about Terra.

She needed some more time to compose herself, and some meditation before he woke up could be enough to help her relax and focus. As soon as she was presentable, brushing down her bed head and straightening her clothes, she wrote Terra a note, placing it on the side table for him to see, then left the castle to head out to the fields to meet him, but not without grabbing herself a quick snack from the kitchen so she didn't go on an empty stomach.

A couple more hours passed as everyone else in Ponyville began to wake up and start their day. Terra squinted his eyes open, slowly waking up when he didn't feel Aqua beside him. He sat up when he didn't see her in the room, or even hear her in the shower, letting out a yawn and smacked his lips. As he got up out of bed, he noticed the note she left behind for him, rubbing his tired eyes as he read what she wrote.

Terra,

Sorry for getting up so early. I didn't want to wake you up. When you're ready, gather the others and meet me outside Ponyville in the fields. If you remember what I talked about last night about being ready for something today...Well, you'll find out soon enough.

XOXO Aqua

After Terra read the note several times, he grew curious and slightly nervous by whatever surprise Aqua had in store for him. Once his hair was checked over, still as spiked as it always was, he made his way to the dining room where he expected everyone else to be. Luckily, everyone had showed up for breakfast, the Mane Six and younger Keyblade wielders gathered around with plates of scrambled eggs, toast, and some fresh fruits. Ventus didn't seem to look too well, grimacing as he drank some liquid medicine to ease his upset stomach.

"You alright, Ven?" Terra asked with concern.

"He had a bit too much spicy food last night," Rarity said. "I'm surprised Pinkie isn't feeling the same way after all she had at The Tasty Treat."

"I'm a bottomless pit," Pinkie stated. "I can eat anything and everything."

"Uhh, what about those disgusting muffins back in Our Town?" Sora mentioned, making Pinkie's face turn green at the horrible memory. "You ate a dozen and a half of them."

"Don't...mention...those muffins," Pinkie uttered, somehow winding up in a corner with a miserable aura around her with her main drooped over.

"They weren't that bad, were they?" Starlight asked.

"It made me want to eat cardboard just to settle my poor tummy!" Pinkie exclaimed angrily, then went back to sulk depressingly while rubbing her belly with a whimper.

"...Ok, they were terrible," Starlight admitted. "Even I hated them, and I wanted things to be equal for everything, including favorite foods."

"Where's Aqua?" Kairi asked. "Is she still sleeping?"

"No, she's outside Ponyville in those empty fields," Terra said, showing them the note Aqua left him. "Apparently, she's got some sort of surprise for me out there, and she wants all of us there."

"A surprise!?" Pinkie asked, snapping out of her funk as she bounced onto the table, everyone pulling their plates away so her hooves didn't land on their food. "Like a surprise party!?" Terra wasn't given a chance to respond as the excited earth pony bounced around him, on his back, his head, all while he stared blankly at her rambling. "Why didn't she ask me to help throw you a surprise birthday party!? Oh, but then you'd know it was a surprise, so I'd have to counter that failed surprise with another surprise, only to surprise the surprisee from surprising of the prize to the sir prize and-!"

Terra swiftly pressed his hoof on Pinkie's head, lowering her down to the ground calmly as he silenced her nonsensical surprise party planning. "It's not my birthday today. And...whatever Aqua's got planned, I'm kinda worried." He looked over at Rarity and Ventus, recalling how nervous Aqua was yesterday in the throne room. "Before you four went off to solve that friendship problem, Aqua was acting odd...And when she looked at me, she seemed really nervous." Terra tapped his hooves against the table, fidgeting with anticipation. "...Do...any of you guys know what she wants to do with me?"

"Not really," Ventus said. "She never mentioned anything while we were in Canterlot."

Terra stared at the note, trepidation seeping in at what Aqua wanted to tell him. He had to find out and avoid having another moment of mistakes that could cost them their relationship again.

"Let's find her," Terra said. "I don't want to waste too much time standing here fearing the worst."

He turned and made his way out the door, taking the lead as the others followed. Ventus was just as nervous as well, thinking that the same thing that caused them to split apart would happen all over again.

Outside in the middle of the wide open spacesfar from the town of Ponyville, Aqua sat beside the lake while she meditated, the same location where she wound up getting cornered by the Dark Hide the Halloween before last year. Some of the trees the "immortal" Heartless ran down were still broken, though it was a surprise to see how much the forest had recovered when she arrived. This place seemed like a perfect battleground, where no one could get hurt and no collateral would be taken, even though it had also sparked some terrible memories of encountering the demon beast of a Heartless and their final confrontation, at least for now if it ever escaped the Realm of Darkness. It didn't help that the weather team decided to make the weather cloudy today, creating a slightly dreary atmosphere for what was to come.

"I found her!" Rainbow called out, Aqua's ears twitching from the sound of her voice as she snapped out of her trance.

She stood up and turned around, finding the rest of their friends racing toward her, Terra leading them while showing just as much trepidation as she had. She sighed, taking in a few deep breaths as it was now or never. She calmly walked toward them, meeting them halfway before stopping within several yards from each other.

"You're here," Aqua said.

"Yes, but what's going on?" Terra questioned with great concern. "Is there something you're not telling me? That you're not telling us?"

"Aqua, if something's bothering you, you know you can talk to us about it," Twilight reassured. "Don't hide it from us."

"It's nothing like that," Aqua said. "I'm mentally stable, I'm not hiding anything, and I promise it's not anything bad. It's just...a bit nerve-wracking with what I'm about to do..." She took in a deep breath, calming her nerves as best as she could. Once she was calm enough, she looked at her friends, mostly at Terra. "As all of you are aware, those of us as Keyblade wielders are given the task of protecting the worlds from the threat of darkness, destroying the Heartless that invade those unable to defend themselves, and preventing those with evil intentions from destroying their own worlds with the power of darkness. The Keyblade is the bane of the Heartless, but those chosen by it can either be with the light, or abuse its power and side with darkness. So those deemed worthy while also choosing the side of justice can be great masters when they are ready."

"Did she really plan a boring speech about what we know?" Rainbow questioned with a groan.

"Well, if it makes it better, I'm not exactly in the know," Starlight responded. "Keyblades choose their wielders?"

"Yes, but they can have a Keyblade inherited to them by another wielder by performing the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony, letting the future apprentice touch the Keyblade while given an oath, or they simply touch a master's Keyblade, whether on purpose or on accident," Ventus explained.

"Huh...And, with them disappearing on me when you guys got your cutie marks back? Or when I tried to hurt Sora with his own when he beat me?" the unicorn asked.

"Our Keyblades would realize it doesn't belong to you, so it returns to us on its own, or if we command it to," Sora said. "Startled me a couple times when I first got mine, and when I saw it do that when someone I knew named Leon held it, I thought it was a pretty cool feature. A sword you can never lose, even if you throw it away by accident."

"Does that mean Keyblades are sentient, or is it some kind of magical force combined with its owner's heart that gives it the ability to return itself back to the wielder?" As much as Starlight wanted answers, Terra held a hoof up, silencing anyone else from questioning as he continued listening to Aqua's speech.

"Light and darkness cannot coexist without one another, though they are forces that clash with each other," the Keyblade Master continued. "The spark of the Keyblade War that had cost thousands of lives from wielders alone was by the heart of all hearts: Kingdom Hearts. No one knows what truly is Kingdom Hearts: a place of worship, of great power, knowledge, et cetera. The wielders who were with the light tried to protect it from those sided with darkness, keeping them from gaining too much power, thus causing a massacre of fellow Keyblade warriors as they killed each other over a power no one knows could be real or not..." Terra can tell that Aqua's just delaying the inevitable as she told her speech she had been reciting for the last couple hours. "The Keyblade Graveyard is a reminder to us all just how tragic this war was, how it almost wiped Keyblade wielders out of exist-"

"Aqua, quit stalling," Terra interrupted, making the mare wince. "All of us know about this." Starlight raised her hoof to voice her disapproval, but the stallion didn't give her a chance as he stepped forward to address what his girlfriend truly intended. "What does it all have to do with this surprise you had for me?"

Aqua didn't answer at first, slightly irritated that her plan to ease Terra into this was abruptly ceased, but she was stalling because of the possibilities of his response if she told him. She stared at him, looking at him like he was as a kid when she first met him: eager to be a Keyblade Master, forcing himself to train to get better and try to beat her, all while showing that optimism and righteousness as a protector of the many worlds that were beyond the Land of Departure. He had a chance, but failed no thanks to his desperation calling forth his darkness, and their lives together ground to a halt by Xehanort, who tricked and manipulated Terra, stole his body as a new vessel for his supposed plans of immortality and gains of power, and being split up from each other for so many years where they had each presumed each other to be dead.

Aqua closed her eyes and sighed once again, opening her eyes and staring at Terra's. "Terra, answer me this: were either of us ready to take our Mark of Mastery exam back then?" Terra was about to say yes, but stopped himself as he thought hard about Aqua's question. Back then, he thought he was ready, but Eraqus didn't believe he was after what he witnessed. He looked down at his left hoof, bringing back the memory of his and Aqua's duel during their exam, the darkness swirling around it out of his control, his desperation to win causing him to fail as he unintentionally called forth that dark power. "Are any of us prepared for what lies in wait for us? For what we expect, only to be met with unexpected events we always end up in?"

He looked up at Aqua, who was still waiting for his response. Lowering his hoof, he began to realize what it was she had been planning for him, and despite his stoic gaze, he had butterflies stirring up a swarm in his gut.

"...Whether we're ready or not, we don't have much of a choice to just go with it," Terra said. "Mistakes can be made, but we learn from them...Aqua, are you...?"

Seeing him understand, Aqua nodded her head, straightening her stance a little as she summoned her Keyblade. "Terra, are you prepared for you Mark of Mastery exam?" The group behind the earth pony stallion gasped in surprise, especially shocking Ventus, Terra nodding his head in response, even if it was half true. "Excellent. For your test, Terra, you will face me in combat. I will judge you by your skills and how well you can keep your ground against me after the many times I've beaten you in the past when we were kids."

"Ok," Terra said as he lowered his stance, but before he summoned his Keyblade, Aqua lifted her hoof up.

"But...I want to see the full extent of your power," she said. "No holding back. I want to see you prove how strong you've gotten. If you can beat me, then I will pass you based on how well you did. But if I beat you, you will fail and have to train even harder for the next time."

"G-Going all out!?" Ventus exclaimed. "Aqua, you want Terra to go all out in a fight to the death, or serious injuries!?"

"Or until one of us yields in defeat," Aqua added to assuage Ventus's fears. "This place will be our stage, if you will. So, for the rest of you, I think it's best to stay pretty far back from here so none of you get hurt in the crossfire."

Ventus grunted in frustration, not wanting to lose either of his best friends to such a dangerous fight that was Terra's exam to become a Keyblade Master. "It'll be alright, Ven," Terra said as he looked back at the worried teen. "Aqua and I aren't going to try to tear each other's throats out. It's just a test."

"But...But what if..." Ventus looked down, unable to stop thinking about what happened during Terra's first, and almost last exam.

He wanted both of them to be masters, and when he was ready, he could take his Mark of Mastery exam, too. As Ventus mulled over the worst-case scenarios for Terra if he failed again, Terra approached the anxious pegasus, placing a hoof on his head and ruffled his mane. Ventus winced at the contact, looking up to see Terra's calm grin.

"I promise things aren't going to end up the same way," Terra said. To seal his promise, he performed the Pinkie Promise, crossing his free hoof over his heart, waved it up and down like it was a wing, then placed his hoof over his eye. "Pinkie Promise."

Terra knew how serious it was to make a kind of promise like that, even Pinkie was flabbergasted by it as the stallion's promise definitely needed to be kept, otherwise it would not only jeopardize his friendships, but also cost him his life if he ever used the power of darkness again. Ventus believed him, reluctantly nodding his head in understanding, though he still doubted this was going to end well. With his test about to begin, the others left and gave them plenty of space as they watched from a safe distance, Starlight's curiosity peaked with how the Mark of Mastery is done and how one can tell who's a master or not.Once they were far enough away, Terra sighed and turned back to face Aqua.

"Did you bring up our squabbling as kids and you beating me to tease me?" Terra asked curiously. "Or are you expecting me to actually succeed in really fighting you and coming out on top?"

"A little of both," Aqua said, grinning slightly before looking serious again, waving her Keyblade in her aura to prepare for their fight. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Terra said, crouching low as he summoned his Keyblade in his mouth.

The two wielders stared each other down, wind blowing against their manes and tails as they waited for the other to make the first move. After several intense moments at a standstill, Aqua and Terra rushed forward and met with a clash of their blades, giving each other an apologetic look before they got serious, slashing away to try to hit the other. Terra had incredible strength that Aqua couldn't match, but she was more limber and agile than him, concentrating on avoiding his strikes rather than block them. But after many years since he returned to his own body, Terra was more focused on observing his opponents than using brute strength and charging blindly. He wasn't going to fail this time, and he will prove it to Aqua, and their Master Eraqus.

Aqua flipped away from another heavy swing from Terra, lunging forward and thrusted her Keyblade straight toward his neck. Terra barely managed to lean his head back in time, flipping backwards to avoid her oncoming thrusts, deflecting them away as he stood on his hind legs with his blade firmly grasped in his right hoof. This also happened in their duel for their test, but no matter what, he was going to refuse using the power of darkness this time, better able to control his power than before. Letting out a grunt, he managed to parry her last thrust, causing the mare to stagger and leave her open, hitting her hard with an underhanded strike that sent her flying back a few yards.

Flipping back onto her hooves, Aqua shaking off the pain with a grunt. Terra roared as he leapt in the air, slamming his Keyblade down on her. She avoided his Keyblade with a backwards cartwheel, only to yelp as the earth beneath them rose around Terra, tripping her and smacking her up in the air. Quickly righting herself, she fired a barrage of Firaga spells on the stallion, Terra dashing away from the first one, but grunted as he got hit by the next few after. She then dove down and performed a signature attack of hers she called Magic Hour, teleporting above Terra and diving down on him repeatedly, disappearing and reappearing in a flash of light. Terra was struck by her dives, unable to break away as she appeared over him, even after he was knocked away from her initial dives. As soon as she dove down one final time, Terra managed to dash out of the way, then turned around and struck her hard in the chest with his longer, heavier Keyblade, knocking the wind out of Aqua and sent her tumbling across the grass, heading toward the lake.

"How about a little dip!?" Terra suggested, dashing toward her, then followed up with another as he spun rapidly as Aqua stood up.

Catching her while in her daze, he spun the mare around through the air, continuing his spin as he landed on his hooves, then flung her out over the water. Unfortunately, his plan to disorient Aqua didn't work as she recovered, shooting a Blizzaga spell in the direction she was flung, the giant ball of ice skimming over the water's surface and caused a rail of frozen water to form a trail behind it. Landing perfectly on the ice rail, she guided the spell with her aura as she surprised Terra by grinding across the water, turning herself around as her momentum from being tossed sent her straight back toward him. As she got closer, she thrust her blade through the ball of ice, shattering it into shards, then sent them flying at the stallion, who quickly hid behind his Keyblade as most of the sharp icicles struck his shoulders and hind legs. While using his Keyblade as a shield, he didn't see Aqua leap toward him, kicking the flat side of his blade, making it smack his face and send him reeling back, quickly going still when he felt her blade press against his neck.

"Maybe you should chill out instead," Aqua teased with a smirk.

Terra suppressed a groan at the horrible pun Aqua made, but his lips turned into a grin, catching Aqua in his trap. "Zantetsuken."

Aqua gasped, Terra suddenly appearing behind her in as he slashed forward, the mare suddenly struck by several slashes of air, which was actually Terra's physical ability: one blinding flash strike that was really several in such a small timeframe. He followed up with a Stun Edge, flipping around and slamming his blade down on Aqua, causing her to get knocked back while also suffering from the paralyzing effects of the attack. His body began glowing as he shifted into the Command Style, Rock Breaker: a brownish-orange aura surrounding him as his strength increased immensely, able to feel the earth beneath his hooves as he dug his Keyblade into the ground.

Aqua slowly recovered from being stunned, but she couldn't avoid Terra as he charged forward, dragging his blade behind him and picked up dirt as if it was magnetized to his weapon. She protected herself in her barrier right as he swung, sending earthly debris smacking into her defensive sphere that hit just as hard as a normal strike. Her barrier shattered after enough abuse, Terra slamming his Keyblade down on the top of the shield while also shooting up a spire of earth underneath Aqua, which sent her flying into the air. With Terra's elemental fighting style nearing its end, he unleashed Rock Breaker's finisher, slamming his hooves into the ground, sending three large spires of earth popping up around him, then sent them hurtling straight toward Aqua.

Out in the distance, the others stared in awe as they watched Terra's Mark of Mastery exam. Aqua had managed to flip back upright, twirling around the rocks that whizzed past her as she fell back to the ground. As the two wielders clashed again, casting several different elemental spells with their Keyblades to try to injure the other more, Starlight was dumbstruck, her jaw hanging in shock at the true extent of a Keyblade wielder's power just from this duel alone.

"This is so awesome," Rainbow said. "But...they could seriously hurt each other...Why am I not excited to see something like this?"

"Awesome?" Starlight questioned. "Is this what it's really like for Keyblade wielders like you guys to go all out???...I think I'm kinda glad you held back when I escaped."

"Did Terra hold back on us?" Sora asked as he looked at Riku, his friend shrugging his shoulders in response to their battles against him in the Struggle Tournament.

Twilight wondered how her Mark of Mastery exam would be determined whenever Aqua, Riku, Kairi, or even Yen Sid knew she was ready. Riku and Sora had theirs take place in the Dream Realm, waking up worlds that were freed from being lost to darkness, though having fallen into a slumber that prevented them from returning, but for Terra's, she had to fight Aqua, without holding back anything, and would be judged on his combat skills. Would she face any of these challenges when her test comes, or will it be something else she wasn't prepared for?

Ventus was incredibly tense as he was forced to watch Terra and Aqua fought, wincing whenever any of them were hit, whether it was minor injuries or any that were serious that could send them to the trauma center. He wanted Terra to pass and be a Keyblade Master just like they all had dreamed of being, but not while he watched him and Aqua beating each other up. Granted, the last time there were a few close calls between them, but Eraqus had stopped them after a while. What he was mostly afraid of was watching Terra accidentally unleash his darkness to gain the upper hand, and Aqua had ordered him not to hold back on her. Did they both realize what she actually meant and make him worry over nothing, or were they actually going to try to use the power of darkness to win over the other?

Terra and Aqua continued their elemental slashing, their blades connecting and causing several sparks of various magical elements splashing out around them with each point of contact. Aqua struck again, shifting to a different Command Style like Terra had, the burst of energy sending the stallion skidding back a few feet. Aqua was now in her Spellweaver style, a faint pink aura glowing around her as she felt a surge of magical energy around her. From the distance between them, she flung her Keyblade as it hovered by her power and not with her unicorn telekinesis, sending it spiraling toward Terra. He blocked the spinning Keyblade, getting thrown off as it returned to Aqua and she flung it again as she got closer, stunning him as the next hit constantly made him stagger. He leapt away before the next few hits connected, only to get struck by an orb of light that was fired from her blade.

Her style's finisher charged, Aqua began spinning rapidly on one hind leg, thrusting her Keyblade up in the air as she moved like a top toward Terra. He wasn't able to escape in time as her attack created a gale spread out a few feet around her, trapping the stallion as he was hit several times while still remaining caught. Above her, a large ice crystal began to form, energy inside of it growing substantially, making it glow brighter the longer she spun. Finally ending the painful tornado, she slashed down, shattering the ice and caused Terra to fly back, smacking the ground a few times before he managed to find his footing and dug his blade into the ground, skidding to a halt as he leaned against his weapon while panting heavily.

Aqua panted as well, her legs shaking as she began to tire out, both wielders sporting some pretty bad wounds from the powerful abilities they unleashed on each other. She could call it a draw and avoid getting each other hurt any further, but this was Terra's test, and she wasn't going to give up until one of them falls. They both got their second wind, Terra pulling out his Keyblade as they both charged forward, clashing their weapons once again with all the strength they had left in them.

"Hyah!" Terra grunted, he and Aqua in the middle of sparring practice while Eraqus watched over them to evaluate their progress.

Both young apprentices yelled in exertion with each swing, their wooden training Keyblades clacking together with each strike. The master's eyes kept a close watch on their stances, their techniques, and their faults as they trained together, keeping his hands behind his back during his observations. In the end, as he expected, Terra was constantly focused on overpowering Aqua with his strength, and she always finds his weak spots with his stance and using too much force in his swings. She parried Terra's heavier training weapon, causing him to stumble forward, then get smacked in the chest by her lighter, thinner weapon.

"That's enough," he ordered, both apprentices ceasing their sparring and stood at attention, Terra wincing as he rubbed his sore chest. "Aqua, amazing form and keen eyes, catching Terra off his guard using his own momentum against him."

"Thank you, Master," Aqua said with a bow, beaming with pride.

"And as for you, Terra," Eraqus said, approaching the young wielder. "You may think a great offense can be a great defense, but the same can be said in reverse. No matter how physically strong you are, trying to win with might alone won't allow you to best your opponents. Especially when your movements are far too easy to read." Terra wilted slightly, letting out a sigh after being told that several times, even by Aqua. "Analyze your opponents, attack when the time is right, and limit your strength so you don't exert too much in a long battle. Understand?"

"Yes, Master Eraqus," Terra said on command.

"Good." The Keyblade Master nodded, hoping his pupil will take this advice to heart without being lectured over and over. "That'll be enough training for today. Rest up for tomorrow. We will be learning about some more advanced spells, so be mentally prepared. Especially you, Terra. Magic in combat isn't always a bad thing."

Terra rolled his eyes as Eraqus left his students to themselves, the two friends making their way outside to stargaze at their usual hangout. "I'm not really all that fond of using magic," Terra uttered. "We use our Keyblades to destroy the Heartless, so why even need magic anyway?"

"Do you want to get yourself killed if you're surrounded by a large group by yourself?" Aqua questioned. "Magic can be beneficial to you in a crisis. Like the Cure spell. You don't want to stay injured and risk getting yourself hurt more and dying in a battle, right?" Terra just shrugged, making the teen huff irritably. They made it to the peak where they got together to watch the sky and scenery of the Land of Departure, sitting down on the bench while Aqua continued her lectureous ranting. "And there are Heartless out there that use magical elements, giving them a weakness that can easily destroy them with the exact opposite element. So, using Fire on a Blue Rhapsody will deal much more damage to it, and using Blizzard on it would end up healing it. There is strategy involved with-"

"Bored now," Terra groaned, laying on the bench they sat on while pushing Aqua toward the other end with his feet.

She grumbled, crossing her arms at how lazy her friend and sparring partner was with everything involving Keyblade training. "Brute strength isn't going to help you win all your fights, Terra. Master Eraqus knows what we need to improve on, so how about taking his advice and do some magic training? Maybe try focusing on studying your opponent while fighting as well so you don't keep getting smacked around by me?"

"I suck at magic, though!" Terra exclaimed. "It took me months to finally shoot a Fire spell, one of the 'basic' of magic spells to learn, and I ended up burning one of the banners in the foyer!" He sat up, running his hands through his hair as he groaned in exasperation. "I try to read how to use those spells, but all the words seem to jump out from the pages and turn into gibberish...I figured using physical force alone would be enough, but if we're going to learn advanced spells tomorrow...I'm doomed."

"You know, I could tutor you," Aqua offered. "Or do you think you'll feel embarrassed being taught everything by a girl?"

"I keep getting my butt kicked by a girl, so my manly pride's already hit the lowest of the low." They both looked at each other, then laughed at the recollection of their first meeting as they joked about it. "Well, if you know a better way to teach me an easier way to cast spells, then I really appreciate the help. But, in exchange, I'm going to have to help you grow some muscle. Magic may help you, but if you can't defend yourself when you run out of mana, then you're screwed."

Aqua rolled her eyes, but let out a small laugh, knowing Terra was right about that statement. "Alright. It's a deal."

They both shook hands to seal the deal, then continued watching the sky as the stars began to come out. While wondering what each world was like from each star they saw, Terra began to wonder how their Mark of Mastery exam would go. He had no idea what exactly Master Eraqus would test them on, but all they got from his lecture on the important test for Keyblade wielders was very vague, where it'll be given to them like a pop quiz. Though the only thing ringing in his mind was if both he and Aqua could pass at the same time, or only one of them will pass while the other fails.

"Hey, Aqua?" Terra said, getting her attention. "If we're both given our Mark of Mastery exam...Do you think the both of us are able to pass?"

"...I'm...not sure," Aqua said. "There wasn't much about the Mark of Mastery exam to learn about in the library, just the fact it's a rite of passage for apprentices to become masters."

"Huh...Well, if that time comes, I want us both to be Keyblade Masters together," Terra said. "But, if we can't and one of us passes, is it against the rules if we give each other a test after the first one's over?"

"I don't think it works like that," Aqua argued. "Master Eraqus is our superior, so his judgement would overrule any of ours. And the master has to give their apprentices that test for the exam to be legitimate..." Aqua thought long and hard over what she guessed, wishing there was some more insight on the Mark of Mastery exam. She looked at Terra, who seemed to really believe that with the lack of rules for the exam, anything can go with the test, results, and who can give the test to whomever apprentice they meet. "...I...I'm not sure if I'm even right about what I'm theorizing."

"You're such a nerd," Terra teased, earning a disgruntled leer from the girl. "But, when I become a Keyblade Master before you, I'll give you your own test."

"Heh. As if," Aqua scoffed. "I'LL be a Keyblade Master before you."

"...Eh, maybe," Terra said with a shrug. "But if you give me my test, can you make it easy for me?"

"No! In fact, I'm going to give you a difficult test that I know you can't possibly pass just to spite you." Terra let out a groan, staring at Aqua in disbelief as she smirked at him.

"Aww, come on! That's not fair!" he whined. "Are you still mad about what I said the first day we met!? I said I was sorry and respect you as a fellow wielder and friend!"

"To spite you, yes," Aqua admitted, sticking her tongue out at him. Terra groaned and slumped over the bench as she laughed at him, only poking fun at him while thinking about his thoughts on them passing the Mark of Mastery exam together. "But, when Master Eraqus believes we're both ready...I want us to pass together, too."

Terra lifted his head and looked at Aqua, a bit surprised by her similar wish for them to become masters together. He grinned, sitting up straight, both of them silently promising that the two of them will pass their exams when they are ready.

"Well, if we both want to succeed...I kinda want to get some magic practice in," Terra said as he stood up. "Little help?"

Aqua nodded and stood up as well, leaving the bench as they stood at the center of the flat peak, summoning their Keyblades as Aqua began helping Terra improve his magical skills, a contrast to how they met as Terra taught Aqua the proper methods of sword training.

Rain began pouring down over the fieldsas Aqua and Terra were still in the middle of the stallion's test. It had been several hours since his Mark of Mastery exam began, and it had turned into a war zone with all the scorch marks from Fire and Thunder spells, torn up shreds of earth from Terra's abilities, and the ground getting more slippery with Blizzard spells shattered and melting around them. The others watching from a safe distance were protected by a magical barrier above them from Twilight, Starlight, and Kairi, keeping them dry for the most part. They could tell the wielders were running ragged, sporting more bruises, cuts, and slight scorch marks from each other's attacks, their clothes torn from each blow that struck them.

They both clashed again, weakly trying to push the other back as their exhaustion was apparent on their faces. They were both tired, their mana reserves close to being completely drained, but neither of them were going to throw in the towel too soon. Aqua may have failed to keep her promise with Terra by passing their Mark of Mastery exam together and both become Keyblade Masters, she can at least have him promoted to that rank along with her to fulfill that dream they both shared. But that didn't mean his test was going to end now; she had to see him prove to her how strong he had gotten, and not just by physical and magical strength either.

Terra shoved Aqua's Keyblade away, the mare quickly recovering as she blocked a downward swipe, wincing as she felt her legs shudder from the heavy impact. She couldn't risk getting hit by his overwhelming physical strength again, otherwise she's done for. She avoided another swing, nearly stumbling as she regained her footing, staying on the defensive as she ducked and side-stepped away from Terra's wide swings.

"Aqua, we've been doing this for hours," Terra said as he attacked, slamming his blade down into the ground where Aqua stood before leaping out of the way. "We're just going to tire each other out...Can't we call this a draw?"

Aqua winced, shaking her head defiantly. "Are you giving up?" she questioned, barely giving Terra a chance to respond as she struck back, now putting him on the defensive. "Do you want to fail another Mark of Mastery exam, Terra!? Wasn't this what we both dreamed of!? What we promised each other!?" Terra again couldn't answer as Aqua got more aggressive with her strikes. He clearly remembered their promises, their talk about the exam back then, every precious memory he had of him and Aqua together in the world they called home. "Is this your true strength, Terra!? Are you really giving it your all!? I told you to go all out against me, and you're still holding back!"

Terra grunted as he continued blocking, knowing he was giving everything he had and used the full extent of his power, skills, and what magic he knew. "I'm...not...holding...back!" he shouted, swinging back as their Keyblades struck, sending sparks flying while also sending water droplets spreading out from each powerful impact as the rain fell on them.

They were both running on fumes, but Aqua was able to summon enough adrenaline in her to match Terra's incredibly physical strength, but only for a short moment. Desperate to keep the test going until he was able to really overpower her, one wide open swing left her vulnerable, and Terra spotted the opportunity to finish the fight. Slowing down his own swing, their blades made contact again, but with a flick of his hoof, Terra parried Aqua, shocking her as she lost her grip on her Keyblade while stumbling forward in surprise and exhaustion. He followed up with one hard swipe, making sure he struck her with the flat end of his Keyblade as he hit her in the chest, making her wheeze painfully and sent her flying back.

Aqua tumbled across the ground, stopping a few yards away from him, landing right by her Keyblade. She gasped heavily, struggling not to cough as her limbs shakily forced her exhausted body back up. Lifting a shaky hoof, she tried to call back her Keyblade, even with the help of her magic as her horn sparked slightly, only to fizzle out as the last of her energy was now completely spent. Aqua lifted her head, seeing Terra panting heavily as his own strength was waning, letting out a grunt while propping himself up on his Keyblade.

"...T-Terra..."Aqua whispered, a smile on her face knowing she saw exactly what she wanted to see in him.

She wasn't able to forfeit in time, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she finally succumbed to her exhaustion and injuries, collapsing on her side on the cold and muddy ground. Terra gasped, trying to run to her, only to wince as his adrenaline stopped as he almost tripped over from the pain in his body.

"Aqua!" he called out, limping as quickly as he could toward her, the others watching running up to them to make sure they were alright.

Ventus flew past Terra, stopping to a halt beside the unconscious unicorn to make sure she was still breathing. Sora and Riku stood beside Terra, catching him right as his legs gave out.

"Hang on, we've got ya!" Sora said.

Kairi and Twilight went to check on Aqua, seeing she was still breathing. "She's fine," Kairi assured the blue unicorn's long-time friends. "She just tired herself out."

"I'll say," Rarity commented. "I grew exhausted just from watching such a battle."

"Does that mean Terra's a Keyblade Master now?" Fluttershy asked. "He did win...right?"

"Aqua did say it would be up to her if Terra did beat her," Twilight recalled. "But...since she's out cold, we won't know until she wakes up."

"Let's get them inside before they catch their death of cold out here," Applejack suggested, the other girls nodding in agreement as the farm mare carried Aqua on her back.

Twilight, Kairi, and Starlight kept their ethereal umbrellas over everyone as they made their way back to the castle. Terra knew that he and Aqua really never intended to harm each other this badly, but it still pained him to realize he had physically attacked her by his own will for his exam, not under someone else's influence or control.

Aqua groaned as she woke up, her body sore and demanded she fall back asleep for just a few more days. Ignoring her body's protests, she grunted as she tried to move, recalling what had just happened before she passed out. She gave Terra his Mark of Mastery exam, they fought their hardest, using every skill and spell they knew to knock each other out, and in the end, she fell, and Terra won. Struggling to sit up, she noticed she was lying in bed, her covers falling off her to reveal her without clothes on, probably being stitched back up by Rarity after hers and Terra's outfits were badly messed up from their duel. There were even some bandages over her more serious wounds, but even in her exhausted state, she couldn't use Cure on herself with how drained she felt. She brushed a hoof against her chest, wincing as that last blow to her chest still hurt from the bruise hidden under her blue fur.

She stepped out of bed, her legs buckling as she stood, but she at least kept her balance when they didn't start to turn into jelly. Thankfully, she was cleaned up from getting muddy during her duel, but with her dressed wounds, she wished she could take a warm shower to relax her aching muscles. Reaching a hoof to her ear, she got in contact with her fellow Keyblade wielders, wondering if they were in the castle or elsewhere.

"Hey, guys. I'm back from the dead," she joked, waiting for a response from anyone.

Instead of hearing someone after a minute, Ventus nearly slammed through the door as he barged in with a whole mess of medical supplies on his back. "Aqua, you're awake!" he exclaimed, rushing toward her and hugged her tightly, making her wince in pain. He backed away, fumbling with the bandages and assortments of medications in a panic. "You still in pain? Do your wounds need to be redressed? Should I just use Cure on you instead? How many hooves am I holding up? Are you breathing normally!?"

"Ven, Ven, stop," Aqua said, waving her hoof to stop him from overreacting. She kind of understood how he felt when she kept babying him after he woke up from his long, heartless coma. "I'm a bit achy, but I-"

"Pain medicine! Got it!" The mare sighed as the teen grabbed the bottle of pain pills.

"Ven," she said firmly, gently pushing the medicine away. "Relax. I'm fine. I just need some rest, and I'll be good as new." Ventus let out a worried groan, only to go quiet when Aqua hugged him, gently petting his head to calm him down. "Now I know how you feel when I keep fretting over you since you came back."

"...Yeah," Ventus admitted. "It gets a little...annoying."

"And that's why it shows I care about you so much," Aqua added with a giggle, mussing up Ventus's spiky mane. "Where are the others?"

"They're in the throne room," he said. "As soon as you contacted us, I quickly volunteered to get you, and make sure you're feeling well..." Looking back at the mess of supplies he grabbed in his rush, he grinned sheepishly. "Kinda went overboard with the medical stuff, huh?"

"Clearly," Aqua commented. "You mind helping me to the others?"

"Are you sure?" Ventus asked. "Maybe you should rest some more."

"I've been resting for the last month. I don't want to spend another day in bed recovering from my injuries." The teen wanted to argue further, not willing to let her or Terra hurt themselves trying to get around. "Or, you can maybe carry me to the throne room on your back? Will that make you feel better?"

"Uhh, that would look awkward," Ventus uttered. "I'll just...let you lean against me if you lose your balance..."

Aqua chuckled at Ventus's embarrassment. They both left the room, the unicorn limping slightly as she took her time while Ventus stayed beside her to make sure she didn't collapse. They finally reached the throne room after several minutes, making their way inside to find their friends looking over the map, Terra sitting beside the table instead of in his throne like the others due to his own injuries. Like Aqua, his clothes were gone, Rarity busy sewing both their outfits back to normal in her seat, sporting a few bruises and bandages on some of his more serious wounds from their fight. They looked at the doorway as they heard it open, all of them relieved to see her awake, though Terra seemed a bit worried like Ventus.

"Look who's back from the dead!" Sora said. "Even though Aqua was presumed dead before she got stuck in the Realm of Darkness."

"You probably shouldn't be moving around," Kairi suggested. "Both you and Terra."

"Well, the two of us can be pretty stubborn," Aqua said. "Although...one of us is more stubborn when trying to one-up the other."

Terra scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I grew out of that back then."

"Have you, now?" Aqua asked with a smirk. Despite messing around, the room grew silent as everyone stared at the blue unicorn. She knew they were waiting for her to talk about the results of Terra's test, all of them worried about her judgement, especially Terra. "...Alright. Getting down to brass tacks...Terra?" The stallion nodded, following her silent command as he limped toward her, standing before her at attention. "Your exam is completed, and you have bested me. After seeing how well you fought, with skills I knew involved much power, I have made a verdict after that last blow to the chest sapped the last of my strength.

"Note that my judgement is not going to be biased because you are my friend and lover, Terra, nor is it because this was our dream to be Keyblade Masters together, something we promised many years ago. This is judged by my role as a Keyblade Master and what I expected of you during our duel." Though Terra remained stoic like a soldier standing at attention as his superior officer gave a morale-boosting speech, but it felt more like being scolded by a drill sergeant as his heart raced nervously, swallowing the lump in his throat as he prepared for the verdict. "Terra, I asked - no, demanded you to give me everything you got. I went as hard as I could against you, pulling off every single advanced spell, every technique, making sure our fight was like a struggle between surviving a deadly encounter with someone like Xehanort or else risk dying if you failed to use every ounce of strength you have. But...I feel like you didn't."

"What!? Are you kidding!?" Rainbow exclaimed. "Maybe you didn't remember how he was somehow able to call meteors out of the sky and try to crash down on you before it started to rain! I don't know how he did that, but Terra clearly pulled every single punch if he could do that!"

"Rainbow, settle down!" Twilight chided. "As interesting as it is to figure out how each Keyblade wielder can perform different, unique skills of that power, Aqua is the one who is allowed to pass or fail Terra. And if she felt he didn't give it his all...that's her choice."

Terra began to feel despondent, his ears drooping slightly as he seemed like he was going to fail again. "I'm not done yet," Aqua said. "Terra, you remember what happened during our last exam many years ago, right? Why Master Eraqus failed you?"

"...Yes," Terra said. "...Darkness came to me out of nowhere...I was desperate not to fail, but I didn't want to win using such power and fight fairly...Even then, I knew I wasn't going to pass, and I felt ashamed and disappointed in myself. I let Master Eraqus down, and I let you and Ven down, too..." He lowered his head, looking down at the ground as he felt that Aqua was going to fail him in his Mark of Mastery exam for not meeting the standards she requested, even if he truly did use all his power. "Better luck next time, then..."

The room went silent again, all ponies present waiting anxiously for Aqua's ruling. Terra kept his head down, bracing himself for the failing results of his exam by his girlfriend as he clenched his eyes shut. Her hooves echoed as she limped over to him, a grin on her face that confused the others, stopping before the cringing stallion.

"...Congratulations, Terra," Aqua said. "You passed your Mark of Mastery exam." Terra's eyes immediately opened wide, his ears perking up straight as he lifted his head in shock. The others around them gasped, taken aback by Aqua's decision and were just as surprised as the earth pony stallion was. Aqua nodded her head, his shocked expression asking her if she was serious or he was imagining things. "From this day forward, you will be known as Master Terra."

"...W-What?" Terra uttered in disbelief.

"He passed!?" Sora and Ventus exclaimed simultaneously, the former almost excited while the latter was still greatly confused.

"Awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"This calls for a party!" Pinkie exclaimed, pulling out her party cannon from behind her throne and set it off, blasting the room with confetti and covering Terra in the colorful bits of paper.

The others took a moment to process all this, some grinning as they congratulated Terra, while Riku, Kairi, Starlight, and Twilight were a bit baffled. "Wait, didn't she say he 'didn't' go all out?" Starlight questioned. "He clearly had, but...it sounded like Aqua was going to fail Terra...Right?"

"Yeah," Twilight agreed. "Why did he pass?"

"I think it was obvious," Aqua said. "What I said before about what he needed to do? I wanted him to go all out, use all of his strength to try to beat me...That included giving in to the power of darkness."

The cheering stopped as everyone gasped in horror. "Y-You wanted him to what???" Fluttershy asked fearfully.

"You mean you WANTED Terra to use the power of darkness!?" Riku asked. "THAT'S what you meant by him using his full power!?"

"That's just it; I didn't want him to use darkness to his advantage," Aqua explained. "I tested him in combat to see what he would do to try to knock me out. If I saw so much as a fraction of darkness in his attacks or spells, I would have failed him on the spot. But I knew he would never use that power again. I knew he would fight me fairly, using his true strength...and actually beat me in a duel after all these years."

Terra was utterly speechless, his brain still trying to catch up to passing his exam while also processing Aqua's true expectations in his test. Granted, he never wanted to use the power of darkness again after using it against the assassin who "kidnapped" Xehanort, Braig, against Eraqus while trying to protect Ventus from being killed by their late master, and using it against Xehanort, only to fail when the old man's darkness surpassed his and managed to take control of his body. Ever since he returned back to his old body after several years, he vowed never to use darkness again and bring himself back to the path of light he was meant to follow, which he thankfully had while living in Equestria.

"...So...you were testing him...to see if he would use darkness again?" Ventus asked.

"Right. I had my doubts, but after what Terra's gone through, I believed he would never so much as think about using darkness to fight with, and now he's a Keyblade Master." Aqua looked over at Terra, her grin faltering as he was still reeling from the shock of the good news and what she had wanted to see from him in his Mark of Mastery exam. "Terra? Aren't...Aren't you excited?"

The stallion blinked, rubbing his head as he tried to find the words to express how he felt once he came back to reality. "...I...don't really know...I should be, but..." Terra bit his lower lip, feeling unsure if he really was happy to finally be a Keyblade Master. He really wanted to be one since his training, but after his first failed exam, almost losing his friends, and coming back with there being no hope of ever reuniting with Aqua and Ventus, that dream felt hopeless as the weight of his actions toward the path of darkness still haunted him. As excited as the others were, he was still shocked that this was really happening to him, and Aqua was the one to give him his test. "...Are you sure I really passed your test? You didn't make me one after that because you want me to be happy fulfilling an old dream of mine or because you love me?"

"I swear, Terra," Aqua promised. She took Terra's hoof in hers, holding it tightly to assure him. "I didn't go easy on you. I didn't want you to win so easily. Don't you remember what I told you if one of us became Keyblade Masters and we were allowed to give each other another exam should either of us have failed?"

Terra thought back to those days he and Aqua were apprentices while they were young. He remembered questioning what would happen if they both took their Mark of Mastery exam together, if they could both pass or one does while the other fails, and he recalled hearing her say if she became a master, she wasn't going to give him an easy test. And it truly wasn't easy; his magic spells paled in comparison to Aqua's repertoire she had studied for years, along with her agility, and at times, part of him was tempted to try to cheat his way to win by using the power of darkness, but he refused to let it ruin his chances again like last time. Aqua grinned when she saw his face, remembering every memory they had together, including their old promise to help each other become Keyblade Masters.

Terra smiled, his excitement of being a master now coming to him, though he controlled himself unlike Pinkie, Rainbow, and Sora. Letting go of Aqua's hoof, he stepped back a bit and bowed his head to her, silently thanking her for this opportunity. Aqua, too, bowed to Terra, a mutual sign of respect to her fellow Keyblade Master, although Pinkie firing her party cannon again startled them, ruining the proud moment Terra had as he was covered in more confetti.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Pinkie apologized. "My hoof slipped."

Terra chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm sure it did." He and Aqua turned to Ventus, the young teen slowly snapping out of his shocked daze, happy to see both his friends were Keyblade Masters. "All that's left is Ven. I'm sure the two of us will find something for you as your test."

"Don't forget Sora," Kairi added. "He still needs to take his."

"Good luck finding a challenging test for me," Sora boasted as he reclined in his throne. "If it's going to be a six-on-one match between you guys, I'm sure to pass, even without using my Drive Forms."

"And how long did it take for you to finally win in a three-on-one match with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka back home when I beat them on my first try?" Riku smirked as Sora leered at him.

"I'll take you all on right now!" Sora said. "Come on! Let's go outside and I'll show you how well I can fight against all of you!"

"Sora, down!" Kairi commanded, shrouding the pegasus in her white aura and forced him down in his seat, shifting her magic to his mane as she pat him when he stayed put. "Good boy."

"Ha ha," Riku taunted. "You got in trouble with your girlfriend." He then yelped as he felt a tug on his ear. "Ow! Twilight!"

Twilight shook her head when Riku looked at her, her hoof pointing at Kairi, who gave him a warning glare. "And stop teasing Sora, Riku. You two have a bad streak of getting caught up in some rivalry that it can go a bit too far, and we all know who's going to come out on top in the end."

"Yeah! Me!" both pegasi said, turning to each other with a glare, only to yelp as both their ears were tugged hard by Kairi.

"No, that would be me," she corrected the two stallions. "Now, how about we focus on Terra's promotion than you two bickering like a married couple."

"I'd ship that!" Pinkie said, pulling out a pencil and a piece of paper. "I'm gonna write my own shipfic, and it's gonna be juicy." She began scribbling the first few words of her fictional tale, only to grumble in frustration when all the words she wanted to write were either turned into gibberish or changed to something else. "Aww, come on! I can't even write anything mature rated that isn't even shown in writing! CURSE YOU AGE RESTRICTIONS! Now nopony will read my Soku fic!"

"'Soku'?" everyone repeated, confused by the odd name Pinkie said.

"Sora and Riku's names crossed together? Duh?" she pointed out as if everyone had no idea what she was talking about, which was the case. "All ships have names for couples everypony wants to see together canonically. There's Aurra for Aqua and Terra, Twiku for Twilight and Riku, Kaira for Sora and Kairi...Ok, that last one sounds a bit awkward, but MOST shipping names are combined names of the couples, or even something that relates to the two of them to be combined together..." Pinkie hummed, using the same paper she tried to write her made up story on to list down different shipping names. "Might have to go to the drawing board for some more good, creative names for every couple in this story. Especially for Venny and Moon Dancer."

While Sora and Riku grimaced with flushed cheeks, disgusted by the weird thought of the two friends ever being in a romantic relationship, Ventus let out a groan in exasperation. "I am not in love with Moon Dancer! She's just a friend!"

"That's not what some of the comments say," Pinkie sang almost teasingly, the teenage pegasus grumbling with his hooves crossed while leaning against his throne.

"C-Can we just throw Terra's party and forget all this random talk about shipping?" Sora pleaded as he remembered a certain, teasing letter from Discord upon his second release from his stone prison and his comment on him and Riku being more than friends.

"...Ok, fine," Pinkie said, tossing her materials as she shrugged. "Master Terra's graduation is the main focus of this chapter after all. Time for more confetti to lighten the mood!"

Pinkie fired her party cannon again, covering Terra in more confetti as it began to irritate him now than the first two times. "Why am I the only one getting blasted by confetti?"

Aqua giggled, using her magic to blow off the pieces of paper coating Terra's body, wincing slightly as her horn sparked a little from her mana still needing to be recharged. "Just think of it as Pinkie's way of rewarding you for this achievement."

"From Pinkie, I would expect having a cake drop down on me and cover me in frosting." Terra looked up, actually expecting to see a cake hovering over him, but he breathed a sigh of relief when there was nothing but the ceiling and the tree root chandelier. "Ok. No random cake ready to plop on me."

"That'd be weird," Pinkie commented. "And a waste of good cake. Speaking of cake...!" The party pony zipped out of the throne room, then came back a few minutes later, wheeling a cart that had a congratulatory cake for Terra sitting on it. She then pulled a phonograph from underneath the tablecloth draped on the cart, setting it down on the Cutie Map. "Let's dig in, play us some tunes, and party!"

Pinkie put on some party music, starting the party as the others joined in by either dancing with Pinkie or stealing some cake. Even though Terra and Aqua wanted to celebrate his new status as well, they decided to just relax and listen to the music, both still really sore from their battle and could barely move enough to dance. Being called a Keyblade Master felt so strange for Terra, but he would get used to it in time.

"Hey, Aqua?" The unicorn looked up at him, noticing the nervous look on his face. "If Master Eraqus were still here...do you think he'd be proud of me?"

"I'm sure he would be," Aqua assured, giving Terra a peck on the cheek. "He would have wanted us to both succeed and carry on his wisdom and training to future Keyblade wielders." She nuzzled his neck, feeling him relax as he was assured Eraqus would have been very proud of where Aqua and Terra were now, even after the dark path Terra had taken at first and defying him while trying to protect Ventus. "Wish we could dance, but after the beating we gave each other, I think I'll look like I've got four left hooves."

"I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" Terra asked in concern.

"I'll live," Aqua said. "Besides, I think you deserve to gloat after all the times I kicked your butt in our sparring matches. The score would be your one to my several hundred victories."

"You did not beat me that many times," Terra argued. "I won in some of those matches."

"Name one." He was about to speak, only to pause as he thought back to their previous fights, proving himself wrong as Aqua smirked. "Exactly. Even when I first arrived at the Land of Departure, I managed to beat you multiple times without any experience in combat."

Terra frowned, but his lips curled into a smile, despite being teased. "Yeah...But I at least beat you once." Being careful of Aqua's injuries, he wrapped a hoof around her, nipping at her ear and made her squeak in surprise. "Just give me a few months. I'll bring the score up to a tie sooner or later. But I know something else I can beat you at."

Aqua squirmed, feeling Terra's teeth nibble on her sensitive ear, regretting burying her face against his neck as she left her appendages open to her muzzle. "Mmmff...Terra, don't," she begged, letting out a squeaky moan when she felt him lick her ear along with his teeth gently grazing it. "I-I hate when you do that..."

Terra let out a sinister chuckle as he kept teasing the poor mare, easily making her submit as she muffled her moans against his neck. He showed Aqua mercy and let go, lifting her blushing face to him as he leaned closer, giving her a light kiss. Due to their injuries, he knew they weren't going to enjoy anything too rough and passionate, but they were both content with a bit of cuddling and giving each other loving kisses. As the party continued on, Terra was going to make sure to work hard as a Keyblade Master, and help Aqua now that she was no longer alone with bearing the weight of shaping future apprentices in the true ways of the Keyblade and oversee the protection of every world from darkness. He wasn't going to let Master Eraqus's death be in vain, swearing to one day find a way to return the Land of Departure to its rightful form, freed of the darkness that clouded it upon the master's death, or create a new, peaceful world for the next generation of Keyblade wielders.


	138. Lea and Yen Sid's Visit

Weeks passed since the day Aqua gave Terra his Mark of Mastery exam. Their duel of unimaginable strength and magical prowess ended with him the victor, the couple's injuries healing well after they took it easy, and Terra had passed with flying colors. He still couldn't believe he was now a Keyblade Master, doubting himself as he felt he would never be ready, but Aqua believed in him and knew she had made the right choice in declaring him as a fellow master. Though he was still haunted by the darkness he used back then, he learned from his painful past and what had happened to him, Aqua, and Ventus, vowing to stay with the light this time and trust his own strength.

During their recovery, a lot of surprising events unfolded, one of them being Rainbow Dash now a full-fledged Wonderbolt. When Spitfire came down to Ponyville that day with the rest of her team, she personally gave the recruit and potential Wonderbolt the awesome news, and Scootaloo was there to witness it as she expressed her excitement before Rainbow's shock turned to overwhelming joy. Needless to say, where she was hyped to finally achieve her long-time dream since she was a filly, her first day ended in a bit of a disaster, ignoring specific rules Spitfire warned her about and wound up crashing into a trash can, being teased by being called Rainbow Crash by her teammates, the same hurtful nickname her old bullies gave her when she was a filly. When they found out about her terrible first day after throwing her a party, they tried to give her advice on stand out in a positive way, only to take it the other way when she acted like the others, even changing her hair to look like her friends she tried to imitate. Sadly, it did nothing to impress Spitfire or the rest of the team, and when it came for the start of their tour, she grew desperate to change her nickname by going against their routine and showing off, which ended in her crashing into Pinkie's enormous pile of cotton candy in the crowd. Surprisingly for her, the other Wonderbolts had their own nicknames they were given over their first day blunders, including Spitfire. She kept her nickname they gave her in the end, not letting it bother her knowing that even her idols have had their fair share of screw-ups and they weren't always perfect.

Then along came Fluttershy's younger brother, Zephyr Breeze, one of the laziest people the group had ever met. Somehow, she had never discussed her brother's lazy, guilt-tripping personality toward their parents to the Keyblade wielders, though the rest of the Mane Six knew of him. Rainbow, unfortunately, knew him all too well, being Zephyr's crush and too lovestruck to even understand the definition of no, or even notice the awkward, disgusted looks Rainbow gave him when confessing "her" feelings for him. He was supposed to go to school for mane therapy, but he dropped out and didn't bother finishing, Fluttershy being the only assertive member of her family to tell her own mother and father that Zephyr can't stay with them. It showed she came a long way from the timid mare she used to be, although she had been frustrated with her brother's laziness, and even more so when he decided to room with his older sister, but she allowed it on one condition: he had to get a job. Sadly, he failed to finish or even start anything as he messed up a simple cloth dying at Rarity's boutique by using Opal as a mobile brush, having Spike "show" him how to clean the windows in the castle while the baby dragon did all the work, and even a simple bit of work with Rainbow Dash earned him a lightning bolt bucked by the mare of his desires. It didn't take long for Fluttershy and Rainbow to hear him admit that he was afraid of failing and just gave up before he ever had a chance to fail, so with the right push, and keeping him from giving up, Zephyr actually completed a hairstyle on his mannequin on his own, and it looked like it did in his book. Given the confidence he needed, he promised to go back to school and really finish his studies and pass, and if he failed, he would try again and learn from his mistakes.

And now with the map back up and running, the Keyblade wielders were able to pinpoint the growing threat of Heartless throughout the worlds again. Twilight accompanied the expert wielders to each of the worlds in trouble for more experience, using her own magic to help her transform into her human form from the alternate Equestria. Unfortunately, she needed a set of clothes for it to work, otherwise she'd be running around in the nude trying to save the world from Heartless, and they surely won't get distracted by certain assets of her human body. It was worse for Riku when she first attempted this as he blushed like mad, averting his eyes while being thankful they were alone in a forest so no one else saw her. After that embarrassing display, she turned back into a pony, making sure to ask Rarity to sew her an outfit for traveling to other worlds and changing into a human while making sure to enchant it herself so it can fit her while transformed. Thankfully, with her next venture to another new world, she took her new set of clothes and gave it a test run when she was with either Aqua or Kairi to avoid embarrassing Riku again, or Sora, Ventus, or Terra.

Lea leaned against the wall, skimming through one of the magic books Yen Sid had in his study. His affinity was definitely Fire, and he was interested in some of these special Fire spells he could learn, but learning the other elements, especially his polar opposite, Blizzard, it was pretty complicated for him. He had been practicing using his Keyblade magic, though, which took a lot of time to get used to using the other elemental spells. He looked up when he heard the door to Yen Sid's room open, the wizard finished chatting with Celestia for now.

"Having fun with your new girlfriend, gramps?" Lea teased, shutting the book and placing it back in its rightful spot on the shelf.

"Celestia is doing well," Yen Sid said, ignoring the oldest apprentice's childish comment. "Although, her former student had informed her of a few...troublesome events without our knowledge. Have I told you about a pony named Starlight Glimmer?"

"She's that equality loving pony who thought those cutie mark things were evil, right?" Lea guessed, the wizard nodding at the correct guess. "So, what about her?"

"Apparently, she had found a way to travel back in time to alter the course of history, only to create multiple timelines where, no matter what the outcome, spelled disaster for Equestria...and every other world within our universe." The red-headed wielder balked in surprise by the news. "What was worse was that not only were Twilight Sparkle and her friends were not seen in this alternate timelines, but Sora was also killed in some way as well."

"...Whoa...Seriously? Sora ends up dead in those other times???" Lea questioned. "How does that even work? If things had changed in the past, how did it affect everything else outside of Equestria?"

"A butterfly effect," Yen Sid answered. "One small change can affect everything it has much impact upon the world. Or worlds." Lea scratched his head, highly confused, but went along with it since Yen Sid knew what he was talking about. "Twilight had told Celestia of what she had experienced and what befell Sora in those alternate timelines..." He grew silent as a couple of those past moments had worried him. One of them was Sora getting upset with the alternate Sombra and began to lose himself in rage, where his darkness threatened to overtake him. The other was Kairi's unimaginable power if she was enraged as well from the pain of losing Sora. She may not lose herself in darkness since her heart was made of pure light, but if a Princess of Heart could cause devastation while in a depressed state like what that Kairi had experienced, he didn't know if it was possible for her to be corrupted by darkness if that happened. "His ends...were not pleasant."

"No need to make me memorize all the gory details," Lea uttered, shuddering at the many ways Sora could have lost his life. "...So, what about this Starlight pony? She in jail or something?"

"Well, believe it or not, she is actually Twilight's student," Yen Sid said. "Her 'sentence' is to learn about the magic of friendship, her actions caused by her loss of a friend in her youth and fears of making friends who earn a cutie mark."

"...That's...a stupid reason," Lea said. "She should have gotten some jail time. Or get banished."

"Aqua had some...ideas she decided to voice, and almost act upon if Twilight did not intervene." Yen Sid hummed with concern, stroking his beard as he looked back on the Aqua he met then to the Aqua today. "I can trust Aqua to be a great leader, but the many years she's spent alone, struggling to survive, her mental state had deteriorated. Thankfully, Ventus and Terra are back to help bring her back to her senses, but that may take many years before her experience in the Realm of Darkness can truly be a distant memory."

"Yikes...I wonder if she wanted to strangle me with how I spoke with her the first time we met," Lea wondered allowed. A moment of silence passed between them. Lea was curious to know what the wizard wanted him to do for his training today. "So, am I just going to get an update and go on vacation, or is there something you want me to do?"

"Actually, there is something the both of us are going to do," Yen Sid said with a grin. "I think I need a little vacation from my research, and you need a bit of training fighting Heartless in a transformed state."

"Oh great. An escort mission," Lea groaned. "And you're going to sit around on your saggy butt while I do all the hard work, right?" Yen Sid's grin turned into a frown as he leered at his apprentice, raising a brow at his question. "...Are you taking offense to that?"

"...Your sense of humor is even more childish than Sora's, you know that?" Yen Sid asked. "I guess you haven't truly grown up after losing your heart as a teenager."

"Aha! So you are offended!" Before Lea could gloat any further, Yen Sid sent one of the books on the shelf behind the ex-Organization XIII member smacking into his head. "Ow! Now you can't take a joke..."

"I can tolerate nonsense like that since I was friends with Eraqus in my youth. He was always the jokester, despite being serious when it came to training." Looking down at his desk, Yen Sid glanced at the picture of him, Eraqus, and Xehanort when they were Keyblade Apprentices. Those fond memories seemed tainted when he looked at Xehanort, still shocked by the fact that, in an alternate timeline, he actually did have a heart when he heard from Celestia that Twilight and Sora were saved by him during Sombra's attack on the world. Nevertheless, he was still the enemy, and the longer he still lives, the worse his plans will be to gain ultimate power from Kingdom Hearts and theX-blade. "If you are quite done goofing around, are you ready for our little trip?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've been ready since I woke up. I'll start up the ship." Lea was about to leave the study, only for the wizard to shut the doors on him. "Huh? Hey, what gives?"

"I figured I could take us there," Yen Sid said. "Don't want to get too rusty with my magic every now and then."

"...Alright, then. Where exactly are we going?" Lea asked.

"I think you know exactly where I plan to go." Yen Sid beckoned Lea to walk over to him, who obeyed and stepped closer.

As soon as he was close enough, the powerful wizard raised his hands as he focused his magic on a teleportation spell. Lights began spiraling around the duo, Lea watching them with a bit of worry at what his master was planning. Yen Sid raised his arms in the air as the lights moved faster, growing brighter and blinding Lea as he quickly covered his eyes with his arms. In the flash, they disappeared as the lights faded, a feeling of weightlessness hitting Lea as his vision was filled with swift movement he could barely tell what they passed. After what felt like an eternity, they finally reached their destination, Lea grunting as he failed to land on his feet, his face smacking the ground with a painful groan.

"Ugh. Warn me about the rough landing next time?" Lea peeled his face out of the ground, which happened to be a stone walkway they had landed on. He stood up and tried to check if his teeth were still intact, only to yelp as he fell forward from losing his balance from his own limbs. "Agh! Ok, did my arms and limbs get switched around? Is my head connected to my own butt now because of that comment I made about yours?"

"You're fine," Yen Sid said. "Just sit up and look down at yourself."

Trying again, he carefully pushed himself up to a sitting position, and when he looked down at the ground, instead of seeing his black shoes,he saw a pair of dark red hooves. "Huh?" Moving his cloak around, his legs were definitely different as well, covered with dark red fur that he now felt all over his body from within his clothing. Lifting his arms up, they were just like his legs as he now had hooves for hands, not covered by black gloves as he stared at them with a raised brow. Curious, he moved his hooves to his face, which was longer now that he had a muzzle and a squared jawline. "Oh. We're in Equestria aren't we?

"No wonder I fell on my face..." Lea moved his forelegs to the upper part of his head, feeling the equine ears as he involuntarily twitched them from the contact. He felt something odd around his forehead, running both hooves up a cone that was attached to his forehead. Looking up as best as he could, he could see the tip of a dark red horn, which was almost obscured by his brighter red mane. "Aww. I'm a unicorn? I wanna be a pegasus."

"Your magic would turn you into something that suits your preference," Yen Sid explained. "No doubt your fascination for Fire spells might be the reason."

"I'm more of an assassin when I was part of Organization XIII as Axel, so I figured speed would be my thing," Lea argued, looking down to find his tail as he felt it twitch. It was just as red as his hair, looking exactly as wild and spiked as it was on his head. He felt around his barrel, hoping to feel a pair of wings hiding under his cloak, but sighed in disappointment when he felt nothing. "Dang it. So much for wishing for both."

Lea turned his head to look at his master, only to gawk in surprise at who he was looking at. Standing before him in the same blue cloak and stellar mage's cap was an elderly white-gray unicorn stallion with a familiar gray beard that belonged to Yen Sid. What shocked Lea the most was the unicorn's eyes; instead of them being the usual beady black pupils the serious wizard had, he actually had big, gray irises, giving him actual eyes, which unnerved the red unicorn.

"...What?" Yen Sid questioned the odd look Lea gave him.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed. "...You have eyes!"

Yen Sid gave Lea a deadpanned glare, resisting the urge to smack him upside the back of his head. "Yes. I have eyes. So do you."

"No! I mean, REAL eyes!" Lea stated. "You ever see yourself in the mirror and see those tiny black dots called pupils? Those aren't eyes! Those are disturbing contacts, making it impossible to actually look you in the eye when you give me orders! Find a mirror here, memorize those eyes, and magic up that pair to wear like glasses so we can avoid awkward conversations." Yen Sid slowly lifted a foreleg, then stomped it down, using his magic to launch Lea up in the air with a pillar of road they stood on. He placed the earth back in its rightful place, watching the red stallion yell as he fell back down and landed on his back. "Ow...I was being serious that time."

"Try to behave yourself," Yen Sid chided. "We are among others." Once Lea could feel his spine, he sat up again, taking in his surroundings for the first time since they arrived in Equestria. They were in the center of Canterlot, where many of the nobles had watched them as they mysteriously appeared from their teleportation and the wizard's spell despite the fact his horn didn't glow. In the distance, he could see Canterlot Castle, which was where Celestia and Luna resided from what the old wizard told him. "Now, stand up and follow me. Celestia is expecting us."

"She is?" Lea asked. He tried to stand up, only on his hind legs before losing his balance, forcing his forelegs down to catch himself. "So, you talked to her about visiting earlier?Oh jeez, walking this way is gonna feel awkward."

"It's like taking your first steps as a baby," Yen Sid advised his pupil, walking casually as if he had more experience while sitting around in his study for many years.

"Oh, yeah. That's easy," Lea sarcastically said. "Would have been a cinch if I was actually born a pony." He slowly took a few shaky steps, wobbling slightly while looking like an idiot in front of a crowd of curious ponies watching him. "Hey, why don't you all take a picture!? It'll last longer!" Not paying attention to his legs, Lea yelped as he tripped over his forelegs, slamming his chin on the ground while his limbs were splayed out. "Ugh. Maybe they shouldn't, otherwise I'll be a laughingstock..." Scrambling to get back on his hooves, he slowly followed after the only unicorn with the starry blue hat on, stumbling in his steps as he was forced to learn how to walk like a pony. "Hey, gramps, wait up! I'm just getting my sea legs in gear!"

It took a while for Lea to get used to walking on all fours, managing to catch up to Yen Sid, but still trying not to walk into his own legs to avoid tripping. He didn't see the smirk on the older unicorn's muzzle, making Lea feel humiliated for his earlier comment back at the Mysterious Tower. They soon arrived at the gates to the castle, an amazing spectacle for a royal of any world to live in. Approaching the gates, the guards stationed there blocked their entrance.

"State your business," one of the stallions demanded.

"We are here to see Her Royal Highness, Princess Celestia," Yen Sid said. "She is expecting us. I am Yen Sid, and this is my student."

"Yen Sid? Odd name..." A guard near the small booth looked over a list of important guests the princess is either expecting or is always welcome by her orders. He looked down the list and found the old wizard's name. "Ah. Here it is. Although, we haven't seen you visit once...How does Princess Celestia know you?"

"Oh, they have a long-distance relationship," Lea said with a smirk. "You don't want to believe how excited he gets when his beloved 'pen pal' writes back. And trust me, this old geezer is not easily excited. Just look at the serious look on his face. His facial muscles are so stiff that it's painful for him to even crack a smile."

"Ignore him," Yen Sid said. "The princess and I are just friends. I had sent one of my other students to help assist Princess Celestia during the more troubling times that have occurred quite recently. He goes by the name of Sora."

"Sora's one of your students???" both guards asked in shock.

"What...kind of teacher are you?" the first guard questioned.

"Magic and weapons combat training," Yen Sid answered.

"More magic than weapons," Lea corrected, the wizard glancing at the red stallion before turning back to the guards.

"Are we allowed entry?" Yen Sid asked. "Her Highness is still expecting us."

"Oh, yes. Of course, sir." The stallions stepped aside to let the guests through, Yen Sid and Lea walking past them and entered the palace.

They walked through the halls, looking around at the royal decor while the princesses servants went about their daily duties. Some of the maids eyed Lea as the two guests made their way to Celestia, the unicorn noticing their stares as he gave them an alluring grin. He chuckled as some of them blushed at his gaze, although he did end up embarrassing himself by not paying attention to where he was going, bumping into a table holding a vase and nearly knocking it over. Yen Sid caught it in his unicorn telekinesis, his aura a pale gray, saving the priceless pottery, placed it back on the table, then grabbed Lea's ear and yanked him forward, the mares who witnessed his bumbling giggling as he was dragged off by his master like a troublesome son taken away by his disappointed father.

They wandered into the halls where they found the many stain-glass windows depicting Equestria's most memorable moments in history etched for all to see. Lea let out an awed whistle, seeing Sora in most of them with Twilight and her friends.

"Sora's pretty popular around here, huh?" Lea asked aloud. "You think we can get windows like these at your place?"

"Unnecessary," Yen Sid said, continuing on as he already knew of Sora's feats from the alicorn princess. "And there won't be any of you on there if I did create any."

"Gee, thanks." After admiring the windows for a bit longer, Lea caught up with Yen Sid as they found the doors to the throne room.

Inside was Celestia resting on her lush throne while reading a few recent letters from Twilight. She looked up from the scrolls as she heard a pair of hooves approach her, a bit surprised when she saw the elder unicorn wearing the same clothing as a certain human she's known for the last few years.

"...Yen Sid?" Celestia guessed. "Is that you?"

"Indeed, Celestia," the wizard said with a grin. "Surprised?"

"Oh my...I almost expected you to look a bit differently than I imagined," the princess said. "You actually have irises in your eyes."

"Hah! See!? I told ya!" Lea gloated while Yen Sid let out a sigh.

"And you are...?" Celestia addressed the red unicorn teasing her friend.

"Name's Lea, another one of the old fart's pupils in the ways of the Keyblade," the cocky stallion said. "It's spelled L-E-A. Got it memorized?" He pressed a hoof to the side of his head, finding it a bit awkward not to have fingers as he did his signature catchphrase and motion. "...I'm already starting to miss my fingers."

"I see...Well, it is a pleasure meeting you, Lea." Celestia got up from her throne, neatly placing the letters on the armrest before approaching Yen Sid and Lea. "I didn't expect you to arrive so soon."

"I would have teleported us to your room, although it would have caused quite a ruckus for any guards nearby to hear two stallions sneaking into a princess's chambers," Yen Sid reasoned. "Giving me that little glance of Canterlot through the mirror gave me the mental imaging I needed to transport the two of us in the city and not in a random building or through a wall."

"Wait, that can happen!?" Lea asked in surprise. "You could have planted me in the ground like a red and black weed!"

"You doubted my skills?" Yen Sid questioned. "I COULD have put you in the ground, but I was feeling generous today...Unless you want half your body caught in a wall or the ground."

"I'm good!" Lea quickly exclaimed, backing away as he lifted his forelegs up, only to fall backwards with an irritated leer. "Ok, I wanna be human again. I hate losing my balance when I'm meant to be on two legs."

"So, why did you bring him along?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Training to fight while in a different form," the wizard explained. "Certain worlds rely on being discreet about our appearance so we don't shatter what remains of the world order. That's why we were both shocked to see each other in the mirror a few years back, you never seeing a human before while I was found out by someone from another world."

"I see," Celestia said with a nod. "He doesn't seem to be adjusting that well, unfortunately."

"He'll get used to it," Yen Sid said, ignoring the glare he received from the pouting red stallion. "If Sora, Riku, and Kairi could handle it with no practice, Lea surely can."

"I'm gonna need a week, then," Lea muttered. "Or a month."

As Yen Sid shook his head in amusement with Lea's whining,Celestia stared at Yen Sid in his pony form. She didn't say it aloud, but she could swear he looked a lot like Star Swirl the Bearded, her old mentor. If she replaced his gray beard with a swirling white one, placed several bells on his hat and cloak, and blue irises instead of gray, he would look exactly like the old unicorn wizard who tutored her and Luna. Memories of him teaching them surfaced, saddening the alicorn as the last time she ever saw him was over a thousand years ago. And the worst of it was that he ended up missing before old age caught up with him. If it weren't for him, Celestia and Luna would never have been able to ascend to the alicorn princesses they became, taught to rule over a nation where the three pony races lived together while under the guidance of the two sisters who represented all three tribes in one.

"Celestia?" Snapping out of her thoughts, the illusion of Star Swirl in her mind that took Yen Sid's place faded, noticing the concerned look on the former Keyblade wielder's face. "Is something troubling you?"

"...No," she answered, composing herself as she put on the same stoic mask she bore for the last millennia, hiding her true feelings from her subjects when she still grieved for what she did to her sister back then. "I just...spaced out."

"You're upset," Yen Sid said. "I know you more than even your closest assistants. Your expression may say, 'I'm perfectly alright,' but your eyes tell a different story."

The princess didn't flinch, but her slightly twitching ears that threatened to droop gave it away. Giving the mare a firm gaze, despite their age difference, Celestia wilted as her ears drooped, letting out a sad sigh as she looked down.

"...You look almost like my old mentor," she said.

"Star Swirl the Bearded," Yen Sid guessed, nodding his head as she mentioned many different spells that the stallion had written. "I see. I know it is difficult for someone to lose somebody important to them; whether it be a family member, someone to look up to or guided you with the lessons they gave, or even a close friend...I understand, Celestia."

"But the problem is that I did not see Star Swirl in his final hours," Celestia admitted. "He...disappeared, and there was no sign of him anywhere...I was afraid to presume he was dead, but after many years with no evidence of how he vanished..." Tears welled up in her eyes, losing her mentor just as painful as banishing Luna to the moon after failing to see just how miserable she was while she was taking all the limelight being a ruler. "...It was probably a couple years after I had to admit he was gone for good, which was around the time Luna grew miserable from being unloved by our subjects, Sombra leaving her to protect us from the darkness taking over his heart...and turned into Nightmare Moon..."

Yen Sid silently nodded silently. He understood how dark her past was with all the mistakes she's made, and he even felt some sadness of his own after his, Eraqus, and Xehanort's master had passed away many years ago. Celestia, however, had lived for a thousand years with the guilt for her actions, blinded by fame to see how Luna was feeling about everyone's adoration toward the princess of the sun. Yen Sid approached the mournful alicorn, gently placing a hoof on her shoulder.

"Don't always let your past weigh your heart down," he said. "Whatever happened with your mentor, I'm sure he would have been proud of the accomplishments you and Luna have made upon her return and freedom from her darkness."

"I know," Celestia said. "I can't help but recall those memories of him when I look at you as you are now." She composed herself, gently rubbing her eyes with her wing to not seem like an emotional wreck in case any of her servants walked in on them. "Sometimes, I think that he might still be alive, and the only way I could were those days when he tutored Luna and I."

"Memories are pretty sensitive, though," Lea said as he recalled his time in Castle Oblivion as Axel, where he was ordered by Xemnas to cell defectors of Organization XIII who planned to use Sora for their own benefits. "Fond or painful, you can't really lose them...Unless you had a Nobody held hostage who was able to manipulate and take away memories. The traitors from Organization XIII tried to use Naminé to trick Sora when he came to a place called Castle Oblivion to find Riku." He then scratched his head bashfully, letting out a nervous chuckle. "I kinda had a hand in helping them, only to make sure those few members are assassinated so Xemnas's plans continued rolling."

"Organization XIII was that group of Nobodies," Celestia muttered as she remembered the explanation given to her, Luna, and Cadence during the Equestria Games when the Nobodies attacked the stadium. Looked over Lea again, she noticed the black coat he wore, most of it covering his body while leaving his upper neck, hooves, and tail in the open. "...Don't they...wear coats like that?"

"Yeah, but it's the only thing I can wear," Lea said. "Useful for keeping me from losing myself in the portals of darkness I made, but because I'm a Keyblade wielder, I've got to memorize that that's not allowed anymore. Even if they get me to where I needed faster than a blocky ship."

"I see..." Right as Celestia asked Lea about more of his life before turning into a Nobody, one of her assistants walked in with a long list held in her aura.

"Princess Celestia, we have a lot to cover for today," the mare said as she was too focused on the parchment in front of her. When she finally looked up from her work to look at the princess, she was surprised to see Lea and Yen Sid in the room with her. "...And that includes no time to spend time with...umm...Who are they?"

"This is a friend of mine from across the seas," Celestia lied as she pointed at Yen Sid. "And this is his pupil. They've come to visit me today."

"Well, this visit unfortunately will have to come to an end," the assistant sternly said. "You have a meeting with the faculty of your prestigious school, then there's an appearance for the youngest students who had entered, a lunch with your nephew, Prince Blueblood, several disputes between a few ponies over land, business deals, et cetera, and a lot more we have to get done today."

"Is there anything on that list that can give her a break?" Lea questioned, trying to peek over the unicorn mare's shoulder.

"A princess's duties doesn't warrant a rest when there's so much to do with so little time," the assistant said irritably, dragging her list away from Lea's prying eyes.

Celestia suppressed an irritated sigh, silently wishing she could take a vacation from her duties. "I completely forgot about all that. I am sorry, Yen Sid. It appears your visit is going to be cut short."

"It's quite alright," the wizard assured. "There's always our method of communication."

"Are you sure you two just talk and don't do anything weird when you 'communicate'?" Lea questioned, his answer a swift gust of wind from Yen Sid that sent him tumbling all the way across the expansive throne room and out the doors, slamming to a halt against the wall out in the hallway.

"If that is your student, I highly suggest you teach him to show some respect to Princess Celestia, sir," the assistant advised, warning the gray unicorn who they were in the presence of.

"He has an odd way of showing his respect," Yen Sid said. "As long as you give enough discipline, he'll learn. Some...take a while to get it in their heads."

"Sure," the mare muttered. "Princess, if we are to at least get through a fraction of your countless meetings and the like, we must be going now."

"Ok," Celestia said, watching her strict assistant leave ahead of her, leering at the maids who were laughing at the dazed red stallion leaning upside down against the wall, warning them to get back to work. "Sometimes, ponies take their jobs too seriously." She then looked down at Yen Sid, feeling a bit guilty for letting their first physical meeting together end so abruptly. "I wish I could introduce you to Luna, but at this time, she's sleeping. No doubt having a dream date with her late fiance."

"Yes. He became a Dream Eater upon his end," Yen Sid recalled. "Despite how fragile the heart can be, there are many who have one strong enough to defy facing their end: Ventus as he destroyed his darkness with his light finding solace in Sora's heart, Sora sacrificing his heart to awaken Kairi and returning from the darkness as a Shadow by following her light, and Sombra leaving behind a part of himself inside of a simple gemstone to forever be with his beloved during his final breath...Some may call it luck or a miracle, but the truth may be that their hearts are stronger than we give them credit for. This, I believe, is what makes Sora stand out among other wielders I've met; he'll be the one who is strong enough to end Xehanort and anymore plots to take Kingdom Hearts and theX-blade."

"It surely shows with how much he's done for Equestria," Celestia agreed. She left to catch up with her assistant before the mare had a fit, but before she left, she turned to face Yen Sid again as a curious thought came to her. "When Twilight and Sora traveled back through time to stop Starlight...with Sora's end in each timeline...Do you think it's possible Sora has had a connection with the Elements of Harmony in the past from such a long distance between our world and his?"

Yen Sid had mulled over that fact when Celestia brought of Sora and Twilight's dreadful misadventures through the alternate timelines. From how much Sora was affected by the slight changes to Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom, the spectacle she pulled off as a filly that made the Mane Six's destinies intertwine to becoming best friends, it may have been possible that Sora may have witnessed the sonic rainboom as well back then. He had the Drive Form that was created by the Elements of Harmony, something that even he was surprised to know that there was such a form when he was told about it. Sora may have been a bit too young to remember seeing a glimpse of it in the sky if the light of the rainboom was strong enough to spread far out from Equestria to Destiny Islands, but there was no coincidence that he had a really close bond with them when they met.

"...It might have been possible," Yen Sid responded after some thought. "The only way to know is if we were to travel back in time...But, without trying to change any part of the past to create more paradoxes."

"I'd rather not try to change the past after reading what Twilight explained." With her question answered, Celestia nodded to Yen Sid and made her way down the hall to begin her endless duties for the day.

Yen Sid exited the room and approached Lea, his bottom half finally falling over onto the floor as he regained consciousness. "...Why are you abusing me now?"

"So you don't stand out like a sore thumb in a new world, especially while transformed," Yen Sid lectured. "Also-" He smacked the red stallion upside the head, making him wince as he rubbed the sore mark the older stallion left. "-Celestia and I are merely friends. We don't want you spreading random rumors around that are not true."

Lea groaned and sat up, memorizing the lesson on speaking to royalty. "Yeah, yeah...So, what do we do now?"

"Well, this trip won't be for nothing," Yen Sid said. "I say we check in on everyone in Ponyville. I also want to see the maps in Twilight Sparkle's castle."

"Alrighty, then." They waited in silence, though Lea had expected Yen Sid to teleport them off to the small town after deciding what to do next. "...Uhh, ok. Let's get on with the teleporting magic thing. I'm ready this time."

"We're not going to teleport there," Yen Sid said.

"...Yes you can," Lea insisted. "It's not that hard if you're that great of a wizard. Or did you run out of juice due to old age?"

"I can cast more spells than you can count without suffering from mana exhaustion," the wizard sternly responded. "I cannot teleport to a location that I know nothing about. Teleportation has very specific rules to ensure you don't end up stuck in a wall or appear in a dangerous position. I have not seen the town up close, so if I were to teleport us, I could wind up getting the both of us trapped somewhere else or in a house or tree. I need to envision the location's exact geography for a perfect teleportation."

"Are you serious?" Lea asked in exasperation. "Oh, great. So, how exactly are we supposed to get there?"

The train's whistle blew, chugging away from the station in Canterlot as it began its trek down the mountain. Inside one of the many cars filled with passengers, Lea and Yen Sid sat in one of the many benches, the former staring ahead blankly as their best method to reach Ponyville was by train.

"...Do you have a thing for trains?" Lea questioned, both out of annoyance and curiosity. "You have your own magical train that's connected to Twilight Town, and you wanted to ride a train to Ponyville?"

"This is the only best way to reach the town from this distance," Yen Sid reasoned. "That train back at the tower has nothing to do with a fascination for locomotives."

"Mhmm. Sure." After only a few minutes on board, watching what view of the world they saw out the window as the train went down and around the mountain, Lea was immediately bored just watched the scenery. Inside their car were a few other ponies, some of them on business as they waited patiently while reading the news, some of them families with a filly or colt excitedly enjoying the ride while looking out the window. One earth pony colt, his coat a pale red with a messy yellow mane who was probably around five years old, grew curious about the strange ponies wearing clothes, staring at Lea as he sat awkwardly, like how he does as a human with a leg up on his seat with a foreleg draped over his knee. Lea noticed the colt, who was wondering how he didn't feel uncomfortable sitting that way. "...Hey." He hid behind the bench as Lea greeted him, poking his head around shyly. "Don't worry. The old man doesn't bite."

"He seems to be staring at you more than me," Yen Sid said. "Can you sit normally?"

"I am," Lea stated.

"Like a pony," the wizard reiterated.

"Honey, don't wander too far from mommy!" The colt looked over at his mother, her coat a hot pink with a tied back red, orange, and yellow streaked mane, returning back to her on the other side of the car, leaping up onto the bench and sat beside her. The mare gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry. He's always such a curious little guy."

"He wasn't a bother at all, ma'am," Yen Sid assured.

The colt tried to mimic Lea's sitting position, using his right fore and hind leg like the stallion did. He stuck his tongue out while trying to get comfortable, occasionally looking over at the unicorn in the black coat. Lea chuckled as the little guy was trying to impress him.

"Cute kid," he said to himself. As he rubbed his cheek with his hoof, Lea realized something that was incredibly important that was considered part of his training for fitting in a new world with a transformed body. "So, being here is part of my training, right?"

"Yes. What about it?" Yen Sid asked.

"How am I supposed to fight when I have no fingers to grasp my chakrams or Keyblade?" Lea questioned, holding his forehooves out and waving them in front of him.

"You're a unicorn," he stated, pointing at his own horn while making it glow, lifting up his cap in his gray aura. "Telekinesis is the most simplest of spells a unicorn can learn. Even a foal can do it."

Yen Sid pointed at a couple unicorn foals farther ahead of them, two unicorn fillies levitating some dolls around while playing with them. Lea looked up at his own horn with crossed eyes, tapping his new appendage thinking it would turn on.

"...Ok...How do I make things float then?" Lea asked.

"Concentrate on the object, or objects, and focus on lifting them up," Yen Sid explained. "Imagine it as an extra set of arms and hands, only with the ability to freely move them around without the limits of your arms being outstretched or twisted about."

"Ah. So like Dilan when he was Xaldin with those wind spears of his," Lea summarized, even if the method was a bit different since the number three of the Organization had the power of wind at his disposal, not telekinesis.

"Similarly, yes," Yen Sid agreed. He pulled out small book from under his cloak, nothing worthy of reading material as he handed it to Lea. "Practice using this book. It's light enough, and it should come naturally to you since your magic had changed you into a unicorn."

Lea stared at the book in his hoof, humming curiously as he decided to give it a try. Putting all of his concentration on the small, blank tome, his horn began lighting up a fiery red-orange aura, surprising him as Yen Sid was actually right about his unicorn magic feeling natural. Imagining him grabbing the book with an invisible hand, his aura wrapped around the book and made it float in front of him. Growing excited, no longer miffed at being a unicorn, he moved the book up, down, all around him, entertaining himself.

"Maybe being a unicorn isn't that bad after all," Lea said. He then gasped, losing his focus and dropped the book as a thought came to him. "What if I can levitate myself? I can fly AND use magic! Hah!"

"Can you handle lifting your own weight?" Yen Sid asked. "Those with strong magical power can levitate themselves if they desired, though I'm not sure you have that kind of capacity."

"Just watch me!" Lea focused his magic again, surrounding himself in his aura as he tried to lift himself out of his seat. Unfortunately, he couldn't even hover an inch as he struggled to levitate himself, even though he was pretty fit and weighed the average weight of a grown man. "Come on! Come on! Float! Float, me!" After straining for a few minutes, the stallion gave up, panting heavily in exhaustion. "Ok, it's impossible. Unicorns can't make themselves float with their own magic." He looked at Yen Sid, only to gawk in shock as the older stallion one-upped him, levitating in a meditative stance with his aura surrounding him. He looked at Lea with one eye, then smirked at his expression. "...I hate you."

"You just need some more magic training," Yen Sid said before gently floating back down in his seat.

"How are you a pro at this? Is this really the first time you've ever been here?" Lea questioned skeptically.

"It is," Yen Sid answered. "And I have had experience walking on all fours in the past." Lea opened his mouth to ask another question, but the wizard beat him to it. "It felt natural for me to use my magic and walk in this form as well. I was the top of my peers in magic and intellect for a reason."

Lea rolled his eyes, huffing in annoyance as he looked past the grinning stallion and to the colt mimicking him. He found it cute to see someone actually trying to pretend to be him, even though they met each other for the first time. Maybe it was his hair, his coat, or his demeanor that got the colt interested, young boys easily impressionable with someone who acts or looks cool to them. Even his mother was amused by her son mimicking him, rolling her eyes and shaking her head with a grin at the odd choice of role model.

Their pleasant ride was interrupted as they heard screaming come from the car in front of them. Suddenly, ponies from that car ran through in a panic, even the conductors and engineers working the train ran from something as they quickly shut the door once everyone was through.

"What in the hell?" Lea asked, looking at Yen Sid as they both had a feeling something was definitely wrong.

"Now, everypony, try to remain calm!" the conductor said, trying to calm the startled passengers down despite his own voice wavering.

Before they could relax, several pairs of thin, rubbery gray arms managed to squeeze through the gap of the door and began prying it open. The staff tried to keep the door shut, but the arms were too strong and slammed it open, revealing several Nobodies ranging from Dusks, Creepers, and Dancers on the other end. More Dusks and Dancers poked their heads from the roof of the train, pulling the closed windows up to allow them entry, making the passengers scream in terror as they all scrambled to get away from the mysterious gray monsters.

"Nobodies!" Lea exclaimed, he and Yen Sid quickly standing up from their seats. "And there had to be Dancers. I really hate those things. They also remind me of Demyx."

They heard the colt's mother yelp as she was struck by a Dusk, trying to keep her son safe and failing to do so with creatures like Nobodies. Trembling in terror, the colt cowered under his hooves, the Dusk preparing to grab him and either kidnap or harm him. Now being a perfect time to practice his combat skills as a unicorn, Lea summoned his chakrams first, holding the spiked discs in his aura as they appeared in a veil of flames. He flung his signature weapons hard at the Dusk, smacking it away from the petrified colt and burning it, then rushed forward, summoned his Keyblade, and thrust it straight in the Nobody's head, making it disappear in a burst of light as it was destroyed.

Yen Sid cast a multitude of powerful spells toward the Nobodies, taking careful aim while avoiding the ponies trying to get away. "Lea, get rid of the Nobodies! I'll keep the ponies safe!"

"Sure! Let me do all the work, eh, old timer!?" Lea flung his chakrams wildly, swinging them freely in his aura without needing to call them back for another windup while keeping his Keyblade nearby for close-quarters. Helping the smacked mother up on her hooves, he smacked the Creepers away as they flapped toward them, grabbing the scared colt and placed him on his mother's back. "Hey, don't worry, buddy. I'll take care of these monsters."

The colt peeked through his hooves, feeling reassured by the confident grin on the red stallion's muzzle. The mother silently thanked him before running off with the rest of the passengers into the next car. Yen Sid followed after them, blasting Nobodies back with his magic so Lea could handle them while also get some practice in as a unicorn.

"Good luck, Lea," Yen Sid wished, lighting up his horn as he created a protective bubble around the remaining cars not infested with Nobodies while the train continued rolling with its crew hiding along with their passengers.

"I'm gonna need it with the Dancers," Lea muttered to himself. Looking back at the number of Nobodies leering at him, he had flashbacks being trapped in the void between The World That Never Was and Twilight Town while being constantly attacked by Nobodies as Axel for defecting against the Organization. "Alright. It's getting kind of crowded in here. How about we take this outside!?"

Taking his chakrams in his hooves, he held them out and made them spin, building up flames around the pointed ends as he turned up the heat. In an explosion of fire, he blasted the Nobodies out through the windows, stunning them as they were set on fire while fluttering like plastic bags in the air or tumbling across the ground in a crumpled heap. Getting some room to move around now, Lea leapt through a window, grabbing the ledge of the roof and flipped up on top, grasping both chakrams and his Keyblade in his aura as he watched the Dusks swim through the air back toward the train and the Creepers and Dancers warp around the stallion. With his Keyblade held in front of him and his chakrams hanging by his sides, lazily holding the right one while keeping the left one firm in his usual stance while fighting as a human, he waited for the Nobodies to strike first.

To his disappointment, it was the Creepers who moved first, the shifty forms disappearing briefly before appearing above Lea, turning into swords as they dove down on him. Swiftly sprinting away from them, he spun his chakrams and threw them at their temporary forms, igniting them in flames until they burst into a spark of light. The Dancers slid across the roof of the car toward him, flanking him while also side-stepping away from his thrown chakrams. He smacked them away with his Keyblade as they got too close, shooting a barrage of Fire spells to keep them back, though he made a big mistake as some of them continued moving closer, their bodies glowing a white aura. Their retaliating counter made them seem impenetrable, and despite his efforts to try to get away from them, one of them managed to latch their stretchy limbs around him, "danced" with him by spinning him around, then flung him after smacking him against the roof a couple times during the painful tango.

Keeping his cool, Lea flipped back on his hooves, orbiting his chakrams around him as sparks of fire built up around him. "Burn, baby!" he shouted, creating a pillar of flames that shot up from the middle of the car, the metal roof turning into a magma floor that slowly burned the Nobodies as their feet remained standing on the hot field he created. Around them as well was a barrier made of fire, keeping the Nobodies inside so they don't try to escape, but with his element of fire, he was immune to the flames as he leapt out. Sprinting around to the other side, he dove through, slashing through the Dusks and Dancers as pillars of fire shot up as they trailed behind him, knocking them back and stunning them. "Let's turn up the heat, you rubber freaks!"

Inside the protected car, ponies tried to look out the windows to see what was happening, especially when they felt the temperature suddenly rise to sweltering degrees and caught a glimpse of the fire shield Lea created. The conductors and engineers were worried that the unicorn was going to burn their train with all the fire up on the roof of the next car, but as they watched some of the Nobodies getting tossed through the flames and burning away to sparks of light, they had to trust Lea to deal with the mysterious white creatures. More Nobodies appeared as they tried to stop the ex-Organization XIII member and Keyblade wielder, but they were no match for his flames, speed, and the ability to wield three weapons at once.

"What is going on out there?" a conductor asked. "Just who is that stallion?"

"My pupil," Yen Sid said. "Everyone, relax. He's got this handled."

The colt Lea saved pressed his face against the window to try to watch, the wall of fire above them disappearing and saw one of those scary white monsters get knocked off the train, disappearing into a puff of light as it hit the ground. After several moments, the fires and the sound of metal clanging against the roof and Nobodies slowed to a halt. The passengers and staff worried about the silence before hearing the sound of hooves walking over their car. Poking his head to the window as he leaned over, Lea surprised everyone as he gave them a grin.

"Piece of cake," he said. He noticed the colt, coincidentally picking the same window to peek into as he tried to watch him fight. "See? I told you I could handle those monsters."

Yen Sid dropped his barrier, assuring the conductor that the train was now safe and that the engineers can head back to the engine and get ready for their scheduled stop in Ponyville. The passengers had settled down and returned to their seats, Lea climbing back down and regrouped with Yen Sid.

"Get a better feeling of combat as a quadruped?" the wizard asked.

"Guess so. Like you said, it felt natural after a while, but I still miss my fingers." Lea lifted his forehooves and waved them about, emphasizing his lack of digits. "...How'd I even grab my chakrams earlier without them anyway?"

The rest of the ride went smoothly, thankfully with no more random attacks from more Nobodies, or even any Heartless. The conductors soon announced their arriving at Ponyville Station, where many of the ponies got themselves ready to disembark. As Lea and Yen Sid stood up to get ready to exit, the mother and son Lea saved approached them as they seemed to be leaving the train as well.

"Thank you so much for saving my son, sir," the mare thanked. "I may be a protective mother, but I don't think I could have handled...whatever those creatures were."

"No prob," Lea said. "I've handled Nobodies like those before. And I needed a bit of training for the day done anyway." Looking down, the mare's son looked up at him, feeling a bit nervous as Lea crouched himself down to his level. "You alright, kiddo? Don't tell me those monsters scared you more than the old geezer I'm traveling with."

"I am standing right here, you know," Yen Sid said offensively, though he smirked, knowing Lea was only joking.

"And his hearing still works. That's a good sign." His joking eased the shy colt's nerves a little as he smiled. "So, what's your name, buddy?" Lea waited for a response, though the colt looked down shyly, wanting to from the look in his eyes, but couldn't. "What? Afraid I'll make fun of your name?"

"Actually, he's mute," the mother said. "Since he was born, he wasn't able to cry or speak. I've had to constantly be by his side so I'd know what he needed or if he wanted to tell me something. That's also why I got worried when he walked over to you."

"Oh...I see." Lea saw the colt nod his head, feeling bad for not being able to speak to him. Not even dismayed by the colt's lack of speech, Lea grinned and ruffled the his mane. "Well, having no voice at all isn't all that bad. You could probably sneak all the cookies out of the cookie jar without getting caught."

"Don't give him any ideas!" the mare laughed playfully. "His name is Axle Beam, by the way. I'm Sweet Delight."

"Well, nice meeting you two," Lea said. The train finally arrived at Ponyville, the engine hissing once it came to a complete stop as the doors to the cars opened for those disembarking. Yen Sid, Lea, Axle, and Sweet Delight stepped onto the station together, but before they parted, Lea dug into his coat and pulled something out. He remembered playing with a pair of frisbees in his youth, which was how he practiced fighting with them before gaining the chakrams as his Nobody, Axel, the throwing toy bearing the face of a sinister-grinning flame monster. "Here, Axle, I want you to have this." Surprised, Axle looked at the frisbee curiously, then back at the stallion giving it to him. He grabbed the toy in both hooves, looking over the cool-looking design. "So you can remember the cool guy who saved you. My name's Lea; got it memorized?"

Lea leaned down, pressing a hoof to the side of his head with his signature phrase. Axle smiled, mimicking Lea to show he definitely has his name memorized. Taking his new toy, the colt walked with his mother toward town.

"You know that there was a specific rule we follow," Yen Sid reminded Lea. The red stallion looked back at the elder, not following what he meant. "Not to meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"What? Have you met Sora? He's basically torn that rule up to shreds," Lea said. "Besides, you broke that rule, too. We could have let everyone get hurt by those Nobodies, but we didn't."

"I was talking more about being connected to the lives of others in those worlds." Lea just gave Yen Sid a raised brow, crossing his forelegs against his chest. "Yes, I know. Sora's done that as well...But, then again, the rule of meddling has always been crossed and stepped over many times...I admit I was guilty for breaking that rule from time to time."

"Like with you talking with Celestia through that mirror?" Lea asked.

"Well, there was that, but also the times in my youth where I traveled alone to some worlds," Yen Sid said.

"So, the wise wizard who is supposed to be a perfect teacher isn't all that perfect after all. I knew it." Lea chuckled while the older stallion rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, gramps. Your secret's safe with me."

"For about five minutes," Yen Sid uttered.

Lea hoped to see Axle again when and if he visited Equestria again, unable to help himself when it came to "picking up stray puppies" as Isa used to say to him before they became Nobodies.As he and Yen Sid walked through Ponyvilleto reach Twilight's castle in the distance, Lea couldn't help but wonder where his best friend was. He had been helplessly searching for him, along with any signs of Xehanort, confused by his friend working with the man who had practically killed them and turned them into Nobodies in the first place. Was he under some sort of mind control? Was Isa still Saïx, even though Sora had managed to succeed in killing the seventh member of Organization XIII and should have brought the blue-haired man back like it did with Lea, Even, Ienzo, Aeleus, and Dilan? Or did Isa willingly join Xehanort over something Lea didn't know about that ticked him off when they were themselves or their Nobody selves?

Lea was snapped out of his thoughts when they reached the castle, which was just as jaw-dropping as Canterlot Castle with its crystalline structure. The duo made their way inside, wondering where everyone was at this time as they walked down the hall of the main foyer. At the end were a pair of double doors they checked through first, entering the throne room where they saw the Cutie Map in the center of the room, surrounded by six thrones and a smaller one, the bigger crystal seats bearing the cutie marks of the Mane Six. They could see the entire map of Equestria on the table, the world filled with several more towns and cities the two stallions were curious to explore.

"Nice map," Lea commented, waving his hoof over the magical hologram of Canterlot. "Does this thing also get cable?"

"Fascinating," Yen Sid uttered as he studied the map. Looking above them, there was the Galactic Map, showing the entire globe of Equestria as it spun slowly on its axis. Ever the curious scholar, Yen Sid reached a hoof out, feeling the globe just from a distance, then rotated it to look over the world as if it was being viewed from space. "This is an incredible mapping system...And this was created by the Tree of Harmony's gift to the Element bearers...But...this does not seem to be normal magic from this world if it can access the locations of every other world in the cosmos."

"What do you mean?" Lea asked curiously.

"I do not believe Equestria is considered a world that understands the vastness of space beyond the planet, or the worlds beyond its borders like we do..." Yen Sid expanded the Galactic Map, viewing the rest of the universe, where many different points on it had the names of each world over them to separate them from the rest. "This feels like the magic of a Keyblade wielder..."

"Didn't Twilight open that chest to make this castle with her Keyblade along with those odd keys they got back then?" Lea questioned. "Maybe that's why the map seems odd to you."

"...Possibly," Yen Sid agreed hesitantly. "But...this magic feels much older than-"

Behind them, the doors opened as Aqua walked inside, too busy looking over her notes on the maps to notice her superior and fellow Keyblade wielder in the room. Her entrance surprised them when they heard her throne suddenly appear as the mare held her Keyblade in her telekinetic grasp. Where she expected to bump into the table, she yelped when she bumped into someone, namely Lea as he faced her right as she walked into him.

"Oh! Sorry. I wasn't-" As Aqua lowered her notes, she was shocked to see Lea, recognizing his spiky red hair, black coat, and the cheeky grin he wore on his face.

"What's up?" Lea greeted, placing a hoof on her shoulder. "Bump into guys often?"

"L-Lea?" Aqua uttered, her shock quickly turning to anger as his hoof drifted down to her back as he tried to hug her.

"You missed me? How sweet!" Lea cheered.

Aqua's eye twitched, then slapped the red unicorn hard, sending him flailing across the room with a scream before hitting the wall. "Don't...touch me...I don't trust you enough to even let you hug me."

"Try not to abuse him after how exhausting our trip from Canterlot to Ponyville was," Yen Sid said.

"Huh?" She turned and finally noticed Yen Sid, shocked to see him as a unicorn as she recognized his clothing and beard, but his eyes really shocked her. "Master Yen Sid? You and Lea are both here?" The wizard nodded his head. "...Oh my gosh, you actually have eyes."

Yen Sid pouted as he stared blankly at the comment, Lea lifting up a hoof shakily as he recovered from the "friendly" slap from Aqua. "T-That's...what I...said..."

"I have a feeling everyone else is going to keep mentioning my eyes," Yen Sid grumbled. "They are not beady..." Feeling a bit self-conscious, he looked down at his reflection on the crystal table, taking a good look at his pony eyes. They were definitely different compared to his human eyes. "...Huh...Maybe you all have a point..."

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Aqua asked. "Checking on our progress in person?"

"We did visit Canterlot Castle earlier to see Celestia, but her royal duties call and our time there was a bit short," he explained. "So we decided to come to Ponyville to see you all, though our train ride was a bit bumpy when Nobodies attacked."

"Nobodies!?" Aqua exclaimed, quickly looking over the map. "When? And where!?"

Yen Sid looked around the map, spotting the train tracks they were on from Canterlot to Ponyville as he pointed at a section of tracks where he guessed was when the Nobodies struck. "Somewhere along this section of tracks."

"Ahh! I completely forgot about the Nobodies!" Aqua rummaged through her notes, finding nothing on pinpointing locations on any other enemy aside from Heartless. "I need to keep a constant watch on this map in case Nobodies appear! If they attacked during the Equestria Games, those things can show up anywhere at any time!"

"Aqua-" Yen Sid tried to interrupt the mare's rambling, but Aqua continued as she paced back and forth while starting to panic.

"How many ponies got hurt on that train? How many of them were there? What kinds were there, or were there any new types of Nobodies the others haven't seen before!?" Yen Sid let out a sigh, feeling just like Celestia when she told him how much of a stressful student Twilight was while under her tutelage. Twilight and Aqua were practically alike now that her once calm personality was replaced with neurosis and anxiety. "What if there are Nobodies attacking another world right now, and we don't even realize it!? Can they be seen on the Galactic Map!? What if there's a Heartless AND Nobody attack happening at the same time!?"

Aqua gasped and her panicked rambling stopped as her body was locked in place, Yen Sid's magical aura freezing her before she made a rut in the floor. He forced her to walk over to him as he gently placed his hooves on her shoulders. It took a while for her to stop being tense and focused enough to listen to him over her fears and building anxiety.

"No one was seriously hurt," Yen Sid reassured.

"'Seriously' hurt?" Aqua asked, but the stallion kept her calm before she lost it again.

"The passengers and staff on the train are fine," he restated. "Lea took care of them while practicing his combat training as a pony. He did quite well, too. Even became a great role model to a little colt he saved."

Aqua looked at Lea, the red unicorn sitting up and shook his head out of the daze he was in. She could barely believe someone like him was actually looked up by a child, but seeing how Yen Sid was telling the truth, she gave him the benefit of the doubt since Lea was on their side.

"...Well, maybe if he changes how he acts around me, he might be useful after all," Aqua muttered.

Aqua contacted the othersas Yen Sid and Lea got comfortable in the castle, meeting up in the throne room to see them in their pony forms. As Yen Sid expected, everyone else had commented about his eyes and how different they were, just accepting the fact that he had weird eyes as a human and looked better with normal eyes as a unicorn. Aqua had even informed their superior master that Terra had taken is Mark of Mastery exam and was judged by her on his performance and passing to be a master like her. Terra was understandably nervous once Yen Sid learned of this fact, but he was shocked to hear that he had accepted the news well, knowing he had been ready to be a Keyblade Master for quite some time upon his return.

Pinkie threw Lea and Yen Sid a party, apparently being new ponies in Ponyville as she always threw one for new visitors despite knowing them. They went along with it regardless, enjoying the delicious cake the party pony of Ponyville pulled out of nowhere, both of them taking the time to relax from their hard work. Yen Sid decided to stay in Equestria for a while longer, promising to teach Twilight some new spells to the alicorn's excitement. He even met Starlight, his stern gaze toward her making her feel small again as she felt like she was going to be verbally scolded for her actions. Thankfully, he issued a warning to her not to let anything like that happen again, otherwise the next paradox she would try to make could cost her her life, and he didn't mean by his own hoof. Starlight definitely learned her lesson from tapping into the darkness of her heart to try to beat Sora and Twilight once and for all, and Aqua's terrifying threats definitely scared her into changing after being promised to learn how to make friends by Twilight.

The party wound down after a while, though it was mostly due to Yen Sid unable to keep up with the younger group and wanting to explore more of the town and the castle. Lea did the same as he wandered the castle, getting around better than Starlight had as he found his way up to the top of the castle, where he found a spectacular view of Ponyville, the mountains, plains, and nearby forests from a fifty mile radius of the peak. He sat in his usual position on the edge, watching the sun set. It was an odd instinct he picked up from his Nobody to just relax after the end of the day by watching the sun set. All he needed now was some Sea-Salt ice cream to make the ending perfect.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to." Looking back, Lea saw Ventus walk over to him, carrying a couple popsicle sticks in his wings. "Figured you'd be a partier, yet you wanted to hide on the roof of the castle."

"I can't help myself. It's a subconscious thing Axel did that's rubbed off on me," Lea said in defense. "Got it way too memorized in my head."

"Sure," Ventus uttered. He sat beside Lea, handing him a popsicle, which the stallion was grateful for as he recognized the color of the ice cream. Even though they had met again during the party, they barely had the chance to interact with each other mostly due to Pinkie wanting to aggravate the red unicorn with her randomness. It felt a bit awkward for Lea, seeing how this pegasus sitting beside him wasn't actually Roxas, only looking like him while the real Roxas was back inside Sora's body. "So, how's your training been?"

"Fine, I guess," Lea said. "Magic's a big issue for me though. My forte's mostly around Fire magic, so trying to cast Blizzard's going to be a problem. Got used to being a unicorn my first day at least. Unicorns, by the way, are way better than being a pegasus. I can lift myself in the air with my own aura."

"Really?" Ventus asked as Lea gave him and overly-confident nod. "Well, Starlight could do that, too. I think Aqua could if she wanted to as well." Lea's confidence began to dwindle as Ventus listed the other unicorns who were able to float with their magic, and they were the ones who had more magic experience than he had. "Kairi, maybe. But Pumpkin Cake back at Sugarcube Corner...Oh boy, that little baby can go nuts with her magic sometimes."

"Seriously? A baby unicorn can make themselves fly with their magic?" Lea asked, both in shock and exasperation.

"Baby unicorns have magic surges, so they can't really control their magic all that well. It's kinda funny when she mistakes me for Sora when I visit the bakery." Ventus bit into his ice cream before it began melting. Lea did the same, only to wince at the very strong, salty taste of the Sea-Salt ice cream Equestria style. He wasn't going to let the taste bug him though as he continued listening to the teen. "Maybe she knew I was a part of Sora before we actually met...Babies have an odd way of knowing things we don't."

"Or maybe it's the fact you look alike and she mistook you for Sora," Lea guessed.

He did find it a bit odd that Ventus looked so much like Roxas, confused by how Sora's Nobody looked so much like the teen he first met almost two decades ago. He recalled only hanging out with Ventus back then when he was a teen for a moment back in Radiant Garden, and how Roxas was actually Sora's Nobody and not Ventus's raised a lot of questions. Despite hearing Ventus was part of Sora when he lost his heart, he didn't understand the process of how Sora gave up his heart for Kairi, turned into a Heartless, yet his Nobody looked nothing like him but did look so similar to Roxas, which only raised the question as to why Roxas didn't actually look like Sora and how he ended up looking like Ventus instead.

Avoiding getting a headache from trying to solve this confusing mystery, Lea munched on his ice cream, hoping to get brain freeze. "How's your search for Isa going?"

Lea paused in his eating, his frown telling Ventus his answer. "No luck," Lea uttered. "There's been no signs of him, or any of the other thirteen seeds of darkness...They're planning something, but I don't know what...And if Xehanort wants to grab Sora again, he's gonna need to think twice before trying the same thing again." He bit down on the last of his ice cream, examining the stick as he checked if he won or lost, the stick reading out "Loser", to his disappointment. "...Then again, knowing how much Xehanort pulled a fast one on everyone for the last twenty years, he's got so many backup plans that go into the thousands."

"It won't last forever," Ventus said. "He's bound to fail sooner or later. Xehanort will screw up, and he's definitely going to be outmatched. By all of us."

"Heh. Amen to that." The two sat in silence as they continued watching the sun set, Ventus finishing his ice cream, though he didn't bother looking to see if his stick was a winner or not. "Say, Ventus, when we find Isa, you want to help me knock some sense into him? Would be funny to have him beaten up by a kid."

"Kind of like how I beat you when you challenged me to a duel to perk me up?" Ventus recalled.

"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't lose," Lea reiterated. "It was a draw. I went easy on you."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." Lea and Ventus laughed at the unicorn's constant excuses.

Even though Ventus wasn't Roxas, Lea could get used to hanging around him. He did befriend Ventus first, after all, though they didn't really have much time to get to know each other after he ran off to find his friends. This moment reminded him of his days with Roxas after they finished their work in the Organization back then when they rested in Twilight Town at the top of the clock tower. While recollecting his memories as Axel, Lea winced as his head began to pound.Looking over at Ventuswith squinted eyes through the migraine, he gasped when he thought he saw someone else sitting on the other side with a popsicle in their hand, wearing a black coat like his.

"Huh?" The illusion leaned over to look at him, moving their hood back to reveal a girl with short black hair, looking very similar to Kairi as she smiled at him.

"You ok, Lea?" Ventus asked. Lea was still dumbstruck by what he was looking at to focus on the pegasus trying to get his attention. He turned to look at what he was seeing, only to see nothing as he looked back at the dazed stallion. "What is it? A Heartless?"

"...Uhhh..." Lea shook his head as images flashed through his head, memories of his time as Axel, but also some he didn't recall actually happened. He saw that girl in most of them, looking happy in one moment with Axel and Roxas, to growing frustrated and being rebellious toward him, even getting into a physical confrontation with him as she held the Kingdom Keyblade, the same Keyblade Sora and Roxas both wielded. "Agh!" Lea cried out as his headache grew worse, the flashing memories of this girl somehow familiar, yet unfamiliar to him as many mixed emotions ran through his head.

"Lea? What's wrong!?" Ventus asked. Lea clutched his head, nearly blacking out and almost falling over the edge, but Ventus quickly caught him and pulled him away from the edge of the roof. "Hey, hey! I got you!" Lea grunted, the memories quickly fading and the pounding finally began to dull as he panted heavily. Ventus noticed the stallion had tears running down his face. "Are you alright?"

"...I-I...have no idea..." Lea sat up, rubbing his head as he looked at the edge. There was no sign of the black-haired Kairi look-alike, meaning he must have been hallucinating, but those mysterious memories felt like he really had experienced them before. Sighing, he wiped his face with the sleeve of his coat, having no idea why seeing that girl got him upset. "I'm fine, though...At least I hope so...Maybe it was that ice cream. Was that...supposed to be Sea-Salt ice cream?"

"Yeah...But Pinkie made those," Ventus admitted. "I kinda got used to the heavily salted taste after a while."

"Oh, so she tried poisoning me with salt," Lea joked with a playful scoff. "I knew she was out to get me." He sat up, rubbing his temples as the numbing pain died out. "Maybe...I should hit the hay early. Must be more exhausted than I thought."

"Are you sure?" Ventus asked with concern. "You nearly fell over the edge. You might end up passing out in the middle of the hall."

"I can walk on my own, even if I'm sleep deprived. I could use some rest since I was the only one who did most of the work taking care of those Nobodies." Ventus lead Lea back down through the castle, making sure he wasn't going to keel over after the surprising episode he had earlier. Upon arriving at his guest room, Lea assured Ventus he would be fine and not worry about him too much. Reluctantly, the teen let him be and headed back to rejoin the others. Now that he was alone, seeing that girl and those flashing memories concerned Lea, her name lost to him, but couldn't help but feel like he was friends with her before. Sora had mentioned seeing this girl as well, having some gut feeling he knew her as well, and even he was clueless as to who she was and where they met. Desperate for some rest to recover from the painful migraine, Lea plopped down on the bed, his forelegs propped behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "...Was that...another member of Organization XIII? If so...who was she?"


	139. Remembering Xion

Days had passed as Lea and Yen Sid stayed in Equestria, living in the castle for a while to take a bit of a break from their daily routines and have a relaxing vacation in a pleasant world. However, things haven't really been pleasant for Lea as he was troubled by the strange memories resurfaced from whatever was lost from Axel. Every once in a while, he would suffer from a painful headache as they came to him, seeing that strange girl over and over in the different scenarios his Nobody had gone through. They interrupted his training in combat while in another form at times, his migraines also cutting off his mana flow to his horn while wielding his weapons. He shrugged off the headaches around the others as either exerting his magic or Pinkie Pie's random reality breaking making his head hurt from processing how she did it all, even if Pinkie wasn't doing anything weird at all.

After nearly a week, Lea was starting to get irritated by these memories. He had no idea how they started to surface, and why it was happening, but he wanted to solve this mystery before it drove him nuts. The only other person who had the similar description of this mysterious Kairi clone was Sora, having seen a black-haired Kairi in the dream realm while taking his Mark of Mastery Exam where the vision lead him into Xehanort's trap. Lea made his way out to Sweet Apple Acres, where Sora was busy helping out his honorary family's farm, though not without taking some pain killers to decrease the annoying migraines. Thankfully, during his stay with Yen Sid, he got familiar with Ponyville when his memories didn't try to crush his skull.

The tops of the vast orchard of apple trees could be seen as he climbed up the sloped hill, where he found Sora kicking a few trees with quick succession, grabbing several buckets and catching every single one before they hit the ground. Lea had no idea how that much force can shake a tree enough to rattle its fruit off its branches, but didn't bother asking as he had a headache to cure.

"Yo! Sora!" Lea called out.

Lowering the buckets down, Sora turned to see Lea make his way over to him. "Hey, Lea!" Sora greeted. "What are you up to?"

"Uhh...Nothing, really," Lea said. He leaned against the fence, letting out a grunt. Sora could see the tired expression on the unicorn's face, struggling not to wince as he felt another headache come around. "Hey, Sora, I need your help with something."

"Ok. What's up?" Sora asked.

"...Have you...been getting strange headaches?" Lea asked. "Getting memories that weren't yours, but they somehow felt like they really happened?"

"Uhh...No, not really," Sora said. "Is this all happening to you?"

"I wish it wasn't, but yeah. And it's getting on my nerves..." Lea rubbed his forehead, feeling numb as another headache struck his brain. "Can't even concentrate without having a flashback make me want to black out."

"Did you tell Master Yen Sid about this? Or Aqua?" Sora asked.

"I only want you to know about this," Lea insisted. "Because...it's about this mysterious girl the two of us have never met, but we know her in some way."

"The girl who looks like Kairi?" Lea nodded his head, looking around to make sure Applejack or Big Macintosh weren't listening. Little did they know thatthree curious filliesoverheard them after finishing their Crusader meeting at the clubhouse, their eyes peeking through some nearby bushes. "How does she fit in with your random memories?"

"From Axel in Organization XIII," Lea said. "It was all during the one year Roxas had been around, and between the breaks at the end of a work day, moments where he confronted and attacked her multiple times, and even working together when there wasn't a point where he didn't want to try to kill her, they just...came to me, and I have no idea when she was even there. At all."

"Wait, Axel tried to kill her?" Sora said, utterly aghast.

"I don't think so," Lea corrected himself. "More like...knock some sense into her...? I don't know! My head's killing me, and I want to get this issue solved pronto!"

"Ok, ok! No need to lose your cool!" Sora quickly said. "Your element is Fire, and I don't want you to accidentally incinerate Applejack's trees. She'll kill the both of us, or maybe she'll sic Granny Smith on us."

"A grandma's going to kill us?" Lea questioned skeptically.

"Oh yeah. She will. Don't doubt her old age." Getting back on topic, the C.M.C.s looking at each other curiously as they wondered who this mystery girl was, Sora had an idea of where to start looking. "Maybe Roxas can give us some insight."

"And how are we supposed to talk to him while he's inside you?" Lea asked, starting to feel desperate.

"How else? Diving into my heart," Sora said. "I think he'd like a reunion with you...Even though you're not Axel."

Lea sighed, having a bad feeling that seeing Roxas again was going to be awkward after hanging around Ventus the last few days. "Alright...Let's head back to the castle. I want to stay somewhat sane while I'm here."

"Ok. I'll catch up after I get these buckets of apples back to the barn." Lea nodded and headed back toward the castle while Sora stacked the buckets and carried them to the barn's storage cellar.

As soon as the two stallions were out of earshot, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo wondered how they were able to jump into someone's heart. "So, who do y'all think this other mare is?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You don't think it's an ex of Sora's, is it?" Sweetie asked worriedly. "They said she looked like Kairi, so maybe it's Kairi's doppelganger. Or her Heartless."

"No, Kairi's a 'Princess of Heart' or something like that," Scootaloo corrected. "She can't have a Heartless because her heart's full of light. And that other stallion knows this other pony, too."

"What was his name again?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Ah think his name was Lea," Apple Bloom said. "Applejack said he's a Keyblade wielder, too. They met him at that old unicorn's world that one day."

"Oh! That was also the day they met Aqua!" Sweetie Belle recalled.

"Ok, let's quit stalling!" Scootaloo rushed, pushing her friends out of the bush they were hiding in. "Sora's gonna reach the castle before us!"

Wasting no time, the Crusaders hurried off toward the castle, making sure not to rouse and suspicion if Sora, Lea, or anyone else saw them.

Lea waited in his room for Sora to return, tapping his hoof against the floor impatiently as more memories rammed into his already sore and exhausted cranium. After what felt like hours, Sora finally entered his room, closing the door behind him so no one knew what the duo were about to do.

"Luckily, I was finishing the last of my chores before you came around," Sora said. "I made sure to tell the others I was going to do some private training for a while."

"Good. I don't want to get chewed out by the old man or Aqua if this turns out to be a bad idea." Lea took in a deep breath and exhaled, feeling really nervous to not only leap into Sora's heart, but also see Roxas again after so long. "So, it'll be just like last time? Put you to sleep, shine a light connecting to your heart, then just walk through, right?"

"Pretty much," Sora said as he laid down on Lea's bed. "I wonder if Roxas is having the same problems you are...Or maybe it's just a unicorn thing with how sensitive your magic can be with your emotions."

"I know how to keep a level head," Lea said, only to wince as a flood of painful emotions rushed over him, his horn sparking a little before he managed to control himself. "Let's just get this over with."

Lea summoned his Keyblade, both wielders not hearing the bedroom door creak open as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo peaked inside. Using a Sleep spell, Lea cast it on Sora, conking the pegasus out like a light. Following how the process was done before, Lea connected a route for him to Sora's heart, aiming his Keyblade at the sleeping stallion's chest and shot a small beam, creating a link to the portal that appeared before him. It wasn't like the portals of darkness he used to use, but knowing it was safe with or without his coat protecting him from the darkness of those portals, Lea walked right through and began his dive into Sora's heart.

Once he left, the portal remained open, the trio of Crusaders quietly stepping inside so they didn't wake Sora and closed the door. They stared at the portal, a bit scared but just as excited to see this.

"This is so cool," Scootaloo said. "Let's jump right in!"

"Wait!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, grabbing her pegasus friend before she went through. "What if somethin' dangerous is in there?"

"Well, they said they would go into Sora's heart," Sweetie Belle said. "He's not dangerous, and neither would his heart. Maybe it won't be so bad?"

"Yeah! It'd be like how he went into our dreams to help us!" Scootaloo said. "Only this time, we'll be the ones helping him! And Lea!"

"With Nightmares?" Apple Bloom asked, shuddering as she thought back to seeing her Nightmare Dream Eater messing with her dream. "A-Ah don't feel safe unless Ah'm around Rexy...Ah hope he's in there."

"Let's jump in on the count of three," Sweetie Belle said. Apple Bloom shakily nodded her head as the trio grabbed hooves. "One."

"T-Two," Apple Bloom counted nervously.

"Three!" Scootaloo finished, jumping in with a whoop while dragging Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle along into Sora's heart.

Lea slowly dove down through the vast blackness, the only light in the distance was the pillar that held the mural of Sora with Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi on its surface. He noticed he had his human body back as he floated down to the only section considered ground in Sora's heart, thankful to not feel the effects of his latent memories pounding his head in. Sora probably was right considering it only began hurting him as a unicorn, giving him some slight reprieve.

Flipping over on his feet upon landing, Lea looked around for any sign of Sora. He heard a pillar appear behind him, a stain-glass stairway lighting up a path with Sora on that pillar, running down to group up with Lea.

"Sorry I'm late," Sora apologized. "I needed to check on something in a certain part of my heart. Vanitas is still pretty sour."

"No kidding," Lea said. He looked behind Sora, expecting a certain someone else he was expecting to see. "So...Where's Roxas?"

"I'm right here."Sora closed his eyes as Roxas's voice echoed around them, his body glowing slightly as his Nobody walked out of him, starting in a transparent state to corporeal. Lea was a bit surprised to see Roxas in the flesh again, Ventus's twin, but Sora's Nobody. The only difference between the real Keyblade wielder and the shell of heroic young man were the style of clothing and the slightly deeper tone in Roxas's voice. Roxas and Lea stared at each other, the former having some hope that the latter was his old friend, but there didn't seem to be any sign of Axel inside the man who looks like him sans the reverse-teardrop marks under his eyes. "...Axel's...not in there...is he?"

"...No. Sorry," Lea apologized. Roxas sighed and hung his head sadly. "But, if it makes you feel better, I do have Axel's memories. When I got back, I couldn't stop worrying about you. I didn't know of Sora killed you, or Xemnas did. And I think the original is a lot better than the former shell of mine, right?"

"...I guess so," Roxas said. "It's fine, though. I had a feeling we would see each other again, even if we're not who we used to be." Lea nodded his head, both he and Roxas shaking each others' hands before coming together into a brief hug. They soon pulled away, getting down to business with the mysterious girl. "So, Ax-er, I mean, Lea. I kinda know you're suffering through some headaches with these memories."

"Sora brought you up to speed, then?" Lea asked.

"Actually, I think he knew before entering my heart," Sora said. "Like Ven, he knows what I do and sees and hears what I do as well."

"Good. We can skip the redundant explanation step," Lea joked. "Now onto something Sora and I have to be curious about; like me, have you been having similar problems remembering this girl in different moments during our time in Organization XIII?"

"No, not really," Roxas said. Lea groaned in exasperation as it turned out only he was the one suffering. "Sorry. Maybe Sora did have a point when these memories came to you as a unicorn."

"Well, I haven't had a migraine since I came here, so that does make a bit of sense," Lea muttered, rubbing his tired forehead. "But why me?"

"Can you tell us where some of these memories with this girl were at specifically?" Sora asked.

"Most of them were around Twilight Town, The World That Never Was, and in some circumstances, other worlds," Lea said.

"Let's see if we can start in Twilight Town," Sora said. "Aqua and Terra said they met a mysterious girl in my heart who helped guide them to where Vanitas trapped us. It could have been the same girl."

Lea and Roxas agreed, Roxas leading the way as the trio made their way to a doorway that appeared before them. They walked through the opened passage, the doors closing behind them and disappearing in a flash of light. As soon as the door faded away, up in the blackness of the "sky" in the central hub of Sora's heart, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo floated down onto the pillar. The Crusaders yelped after they could see from the blinding light of the portal fading from their eyes, looking down and stared in awe at the ground below them.

"Whoa. That's so cool," Scootaloo commented while they also got a look at what Riku and Kairi looked like as humans from their faces in the upper left along with Donald and Goofy. The pegasus filly enjoyed the feel of flying as they slowly descended, only to groan as soon as they landed, jumping and flapping her wings in vain to feel the weightlessness they were just in. "Aww man. Stupid gravity."

"So...this is Sora's heart?" Apple Bloom asked. "...It's really big...and empty."

"Where is Sora?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Sora!? Hello!? Mr. Lea!?"

"Ah hope there aren't any Nightmares hidin' to ambush us right now," Apple Bloom muttered, looking down at her shadow warily in case that creepy Dream Eater of hers wanted to torment her again.

"Maybe they're up on that other building," Scootaloo guessed, pointing at the stairs leading up to the next pillar. The fillies carefully made their way up the mosaic steps, not expecting the glass-like steps to feel like solid stone as they climbed up while stayed dead center on the winding steps to avoid falling into the blackness below. Once they reached the top, the next pillar surprised them at what they saw on the floor: there was Sora again, as a pegasus this time, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping, the faces of the Mane Six surrounding him with the Keyblades of Harmony connecting from the guards around Sora to the points at the ponies. On the outer edge of the circle were several ponies that were important to him, which happened to be Apple Bloom and her family, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Shining Armor, Cadence, Celestia, Luna, the Cake Twins, and many more ponies Sora had been around during his time in Equestria. "Sweet Celestia..."

"It's all of us," Sweetie Belle uttered.

"Did he make all this?" Apple Bloom asked curiously. "Or...did his heart?" Reluctantly looking up from the heartfelt connections of Equestria Sora had, Apple Bloom spotted a purple door at the other end of the platform from the stairs. "Ya think maybe they went through there?"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo noticed the door as well, the Cutie Mark Crusaders making their way over to it while trying to avoid stepping on the beautiful mosaic floor. As they stood beside the door, curious to see what was behind it, the trio looked at each other and gave a nod before Sweetie Belle lit up the handles with her magic and opened the door. They were blinded by the bright light that shone through, but they squinted their eyes and entered what was beyond the doorway.

As soon as the light dimmed slightly, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo opened their eyes. To their surprise, they wound up on Destiny Islands, the same beach Sora brought them to after their horrible nightmares worrying about their cutie marks last year near the doorway leading to the other side of the island. The ocean was silent as the waves lapped against the shore, the sun didn't radiate any heat, and the beach seemed barren, not even a sign of dream seagulls, crabs, or even fish.

"We're in Sora's home?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ah still don't see him," Apple Bloom said as the trio began searching.

They stepped across the sand, finding it eerie with the lack of life in such a beautiful environment. At least when they were brought here by Sora that night in their dreams, it felt like there were really at Destiny Islands, and they had all of his Spirit Dream Eater friends to have fun with. This time it felt like an empty room designed to look like a beach with artificial sunlight and ocean water.

"Sora!" Sweetie Belle called out. "Where are you!?"

"Shhhh!" Apple Bloom hissed. "What if Nightmares are around? Don't bring them to our attention!"

"How else are we supposed to find him?" Sweetie Belle asked. Ignoring the irritated and terrified glare from the farm filly, she stopped when they were further down the beach to get a better look at the small island connected by the wooden bridge they walked under. Sweetie Belle saw some bright rainbow lights in the center of the raised island forming some sort of cage. Through the colorful lights, the unicorn thought she saw the familiar spiky hairstyle of her surrogate older brother. "Wait, I think that's him up there! Come on!"

Leading the way, Sweetie Belle ran over to the shed with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo following after her, running up the stairs inside and back out. They ran across the bridge, but as soon as they got closer, the trio skid to a halt when they got a better look at "Sora". Instead of the cheerful, positive human who cared deeply for them, inside the cage was a look-alike with black hair, wearing a black and red full-body suit, sitting cross-legged with his eyes shut closed in a scowl with his arms crossed against his chest. Sweetie was stricken by fear as the look of this "Sora" was just like the one the dream Sora she had in her nightmare from Rarity "stealing" her spotlight turn into, swallowing the lump in her throat as her body shook.

"Sora?" Scootaloo called out, hearing the human growl and opened his eyes, paralyzing Sweetie Belle with terror when they saw his yellow eyes leering at them.

"Wrong person," Vanitas grumbled. "And what are you three doing here? Matter of fact, WHY the hell are you three even here?"

"You're definitely not Sora," Scootaloo muttered, making the caged Keyblade wielder grumble under his breath while rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"What gave you that clue?" he asked irritably. "Was it my posture? My face? Or maybe my clothes!?"

"...Are you being sarcastic?" Scootaloo's question only irritated him more, his eye twitching uncontrollably while scowling at the filly with disdain. "Who are you? And why do you look like Sora?"

"Somebody just end my life,"Vanitas uttered under his breath. "If you really want to know, my name is Vanitas...I'm Sora's darkness. Happy now?"

"Sora's darkness?" Apple Bloom asked. "Ya mean...his Heartless?"

"Yes, in a sense," Vanitas answered. "But I was also Ventus's darkness as well. I'll spare you the details as to how that's possible because I doubt your underdeveloped brains can even comprehend everything." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at each other, already disliking the trapped ex-Keyblade wielder more than Diamond Tiara as a bully. They noticed Sweetie Belle hadn't moved or said anything when they looked at each other, their unicorn friend staring at Vanitas with wide, scared eyes. Vanitas looked at her, his gaze making her tremble more as that nightmare's emotionally painful insults. "...What the hell are you looking at me like that for?"

Sweetie Belle squeaked in fright, quickly hiding behind her friends to avoid looking at him. "We have a right to look, you jerk!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Uhh...W-When I had my nightmare Sora saved me from when I was mad at him and Rarity...the Sora in my nightmare looked...just like him," Sweetie said.

Vanitas recalled watching those nightmares from inside Sora, chuckling darkly. "Oh. Now I see. You're terrified of seeing your precious crush, now beloved older brother figure, like this," he said, showing off his sinister, smirking expression, relishing seeing the unicorn filly tremble. Vanitas then let out a groan, glaring at the trio of fillies as he stood up, towering over them in height and size, though still docile due to being trapped in his eternal cage of light and harmony. "I don't understand how he has such a soft spot for you three...I hate cute, big-eyed baby animals. That puppy dog looks you give him makes him pathetic and makes me want to vomit."

"Your eyes make me want to buck you in the face," Scootaloo argued, making Vanitas growl.

"You're lucky I'm stuck in this stupid cage, you flightless pigeon!" Vanitas yelled, making the pegasus filly angry as she ran right up to him. Vanitas expected her to run into the bright lights of the ethereal bar, but she phased right through, to his shock, then yelped when Scootaloo kicked him hard in the shin. "OW! Why you little-!"

Vanitas dove after her, but Scootaloo leapt out of the cage, making the being of darkness slam into the cage and scream in agony as it gave him a painful jolt. Vanitas backed away, grabbing his face as steam seemed to emanate from his body making contact with the cage. He moved his hands away, the burn not leaving a scar, but it still hurt like he planted his face on a hot stove. Scootaloo stuck her tongue out at him, making him growl as he could only ball his fists in rage.

"Scoots, how did ya know y'all could walk through that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"...Uhh, I didn't," Scootaloo said. "I just wanted to kick him."

"It's ethereal," Vanitas grumbled. "You don't have any darkness for it to burn and make it seem physical..." Letting out a heavy, irritated huff, he sat back down and pouted. "Why are you even here? To gloat for Sora? Or is he allowing everyone he knows to come see the darkness of his heart on display like a caged animal in a zoo!?...And I swear, if you have peanuts and throw them at me to make me eat them, I will shove one of them right down your throats."

"Maybe if we had a coconut, I'll clonk it on your head," Scootaloo suggested.

"Ok, enough!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. "He's already stuck in there, Scootaloo, so quit messin' with him!"

"I don't need a little animal trying to defend me," Vanitas grumbled.

"And you quit instigatin' things!" the farm filly scolded. "We're tryin' to help Sora and Mr. Lea, and y'all makin' fun of us and bein' mean ain't helpin' us!"

"What are you trying to help them with?" Vanitas asked. "What can three little ponies with no need to know anything outside of their own want to help Sora and that wannabe Nobody with?"

"Maybe find you a heart so you don't have to be so grumpy?" Scootaloo said, the filly and Heartless glaring spitefully at each other.

"They're tryin' to find somepony they knew but completely forgot about," Apple Bloom said, focusing on the real reason while trying to keep Scootaloo from getting too physically confrontational with Vanitas again. "Maybe it was a friend of theirs, or somepony special to Sora and Mr. Lea."

"S-She wears a black coat like Mr. Lea," Sweetie Belle added nervously.

"A she?" Vanitas muttered. It dawned on him with who they meant, his surprise turning into a sneer. "Oh...I see who you mean...'Her'."

"You know who they're trying to find?" Scootaloo asked.

"I know, but they AREN'T supposed to," Vanitas growled. "Don't even bother trying to help them find 'her'. She's worthless."

"Do you want to get kicked again, you jerk!?" Scootaloo challenged, but Apple Bloom tugged her tail hard before the pegasus ran back in the cage.

"I'm serious; that girl is not worth remembering, or being found," Vanitas said. "She's supposed to be a forgotten memory, but even memories lost to someone linger forever in the recesses of their heart...But why her? What's so important about her when she's basically nothing? She's not even a true Nobody, but Roxas thought she was, even after almost killing each other!"

"Roxas? Don't ya mean Sora?" Apple Bloom corrected.

"Who's Roxas?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously.

Vanitas groaned, feeling a headache trying to explain everything when it was pointless. "Look, just get out of here and leave me alone. There's no point trying to figure her out, because she's not supposed to exist! Not now, not back then, not even in Sora, Roxas, or even that ex-Nobody's hearts! I don't even know why she shows up and spies on me every random time of day! So she can taunt me from afar while acting like a coward for actually existing!"

Suddenly, at the other end of the island,a flung coconut struck Vanitas in the back of the head. He yelped and fell over, nearly smacking his face in the cage and burning himself again. Even the Crusaders were surprised when it came out of nowhere as all four of them quickly turned to see a figure in a black coat, similar to Lea's, though they were about as tall as Ventus. Their hood was up, veiling their face underneath, though from their posture, it seemed really annoyed by Vanitas's insults.

"Who's that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"...That's who they want to find," Vanitas growled. "You got the guts to throw something at me, but you can't even grow a pair to face me head on!? You're lucky Sora shattered my Keyblade, otherwise I'd kill you right where you stand!"

As the figure was about to throw another coconut to taunt Vanitas, it let out a gasp when it finally noticed Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo on the other side. As the fillies moved around to get a better look, it turned tail and ran, running through a door that appeared behind them.

"Hey, wait!" Scootaloo called out as the Crusaders chased after them. "Don't run!"

"You better run!" Vanitas shouted angrily, only to yelp as he was hit in the face by another coconut, this time thrown by Sweetie Belle.

"You deserve being stuck in time-out," she said, then hurried along after her friends to chase down this mysterious person Sora and Lea wanted to find.

The door disappeared, leaving a fuming Vanitas alone again, grabbing the coconut the filly flung at him and sent it flying over the vast ocean in rage. "Little twerp...Why does Sora even like those three anyway? They're such a nuisance..."

A doorway opened up at the entrance of the old mansion in Twilight Town, the doors slamming open as the figure ran off toward the forest. Following behind them were the Cutie Mark Crusaders, finding no time admiring the new world that Sora recalled from his heart and continued their pursuit after the figure.

"Wait! Stop!" Apple Bloom called out. "We just want ya to meet Sora!"

"Leave me alone!" the figure shouted, almost making the fillies trip in shock when they heard what sounded like Kairi's voice come from the mysterious female.

"What the hay?" Scootaloo uttered. "Was that...Kairi???"

"SHE'S the mystery mare Sora and Mr. Lea didn't know?" Sweetie Belle asked, voicing all three of their confusions. "How does that make sense?"

The chase lead them through a crack in the wall, the barricade acting as a perimeter that separated the forest from the bigger city inside. The mystery girl ran across some train tracks and leapt up onto the buildings, the fillies screeching to a halt when a train began passing by them, temporarily losing track of the figure. She breathed a sigh of relief as she hid on one of the roofs, but as she stood up, she quickly ducked when she caught sight of Sora, Lea, and Roxas regrouping in the center of the massive square: Sora coming back from the Sandlot, Roxas from the hangout spot where Hayner, Pence, and Olette gather, and Lea from the other end of Twilight Town by going through the underground system.

"Any luck there, Lea?" Sora asked.

"Nope, not a flashback or migraine of memories," he said. "I'm actually kind of grateful for not getting any, though. I couldn't take those headaches. What about you two?"

"Nothing," Roxas said. "Where would she be?"

"She has to be somewhere," Sora said. "If Terra and Aqua found her, then there's a chance we can find her and figure out who she is and why she's important to us."

The girl quietly moved away from the roof, finding a route to sneak by them while avoiding getting spotted by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She leapt down into the alley between the assortment of buildings, only to wind up dropping down in front of the three fillies she tried to flee from.

"There she is!" Scootaloo exclaimed, leaping onto her back as she turned around and ran.

"Get off of me!" she exclaimed, but the pegasus filly hung on tightly while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle chased them.

The mystery girl leapt, flipped, and spun while climbing back over the buildings, unable to shake Scootaloo off. She didn't want to hurt the pegasus, part of Sora's nature connected to her preventing her from grabbing Scootaloo and throwing her back at her friends. While making her way to the train station at the top of the hill, Scootaloo trying to tell her to stop caught Sora, Roxas, and Lea's attention, shocking them as they saw their mystery girl and the Crusaders run by.

"What the hell!?" Sora exclaimed. "What are Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo doing here!?"

"Whatever they're doing here, they found our target before we did," Roxas said.

"Lea, did you even close the portal behind you!?" Sora asked.

"Uhh...Was I supposed to?" Lea asked, scratching his head nervously. Sora huffed and ran after them while Lea awkwardly chuckled. "I didn't think they were listening to us...or were crazy enough to jump in after us when they followed us."

"Those three fillies cause so much trouble," Roxas recalled, feeling Sora's irritation from what he's seen. "Come on. We gotta catch them before whoever those three get hurt by something in here."

Roxas and Lea joined Sora as they ran up the slope toward the station. Scootaloo clung on tightly as the mystery girl tried shaking her off again, but she refused to fall off.

"Just let go of me!" the girl pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then turn back around so we can find Sora!" Scootaloo said.

Behind them, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle got closer while the girl was distracted by shaking Scootaloo off of her. Up ahead, Sweetie saw a cart resting at the top of the hill with something inside a large burlap sack. Concentrating on her magic, she fired a small, weak beam at the wheel, barely missing the mystery girl as she successfully hit her target. The cart moved slightly as its breaks were unlocked, reaching the apex of the slope and began to roll down straight toward the distracted figure.

"Yes!" Sweetie cheered, only to gasp when she and Apple Bloom saw it began to pick up speed. "Uh oh. Maybe not."

"Scootaloo, heads up!" Apple Bloom warned.

Both the filly and girl looked up, both of them yelling in surprise as they spotted the cart rolling down toward them. The girl quickly leapt to the side, only to wince as she moved too late and got struck in the foot by the runaway cart, making her and Scootaloo tumble to the ground, the hood of the girl's coat falling off her head as she grabbed her leg. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stopped, yelling as the cart began rolling down toward them. As they huddled each other and braced for the painful impact, Sora rushed in with his Keyblade, smacking the cart hard away from the fillies, sending it crashing into a nearby wall. The two fillies looked up, thankful for the rescue, but wilted from the stern gaze Sora gave them when he looked down at them.

"Why are you three in my heart?" Sora asked.

"...Because you care about us?" Sweetie Belle answered nervously.

"I meant why you're here in the realm of my heart," Sora said.

"Well...we wanted to help ya find somepony ya forgot about?" Apple Bloom answered.

"...You three are definitely going to be grounded for a year for jumping into something you don't know what lies beyond it and being unaware of what dangerous things could lie in the memories of my heart!" he said. "Someone evil could have been somewhere you could have stumbled into!"

"Like Vanitas?" Sora's jaw dropped, hearing the Crusaders had walked into Vanitas's prison and actually spoke with him. He groaned, realizing he made the same mistake Lea made by leaving that doorway opened to that part of his heart. "...Were we not supposed to be there?"

"Sora!" Lea and Roxas caught up with Sora, witnessing the broken mess of a cart and the bag filled with random pieces of junk strewn about the scene.

When Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked at them, they were surprised to see Roxas. "Ventus?"

"No, not quite," Roxas said, letting out a sigh and rubbed his neck. "It's...complicated to explain."

"...Ah'm confused," Apple Bloom uttered.

Further up on the hill, Scootaloo groaned, shaking her head after the mystery girl saved her from getting struck by the cart along with her. She heard the girl groan, looking over to see her grabbing her injured leg.

"Boy, that was close," Scootaloo said. She went over to check on the girl, but as she got a look at her face, her jaw dropped at what she saw. If she sounded like Kairi, she definitely looked like her, only with shorter hair and colored black. When the girl squinted her eyes, she noticed her hood wasn't on and the filly saw her face. "...What in the name of Celestia??? I didn't know Kairi had a twin."

Panicking, the Kairi-lookalike extended her hand, shocking Scootaloo when she saw Sora's Keyblade appear in a flash of light. Her vision was suddenly blacked out as she was struck with a Blind spell, looking around and stumbling helplessly while the girl got up, Curing herself to dull the pain in her foot and continued fleeing. Sora spotted her and wasn't going to let her get away.

"Roxas, Lea, watch the girls! I'm going after her!" Sora called out.

He ran on ahead, Lea, Roxas, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom running up to Scootaloo as the filly blindly felt around for someone to help her. "I can't see! Somepony help me!"

"We're right here, Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom said, she and Sweetie Belle grabbing the pegasus to let her know they were there.

"Blind spell," Roxas said, summoning his Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades in both hands. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stared in awe, amazed that someone else other than Sora could wield more than one Keyblade, and without using special forms to wield them. "Just hold still, squirt. Might want to squint your eyes a bit."

Twirling both blades around, Roxas cast Esuna on the blinded filly. With the blackness cleared, Scootaloo's pupils shrunk from the blinding light, quickly shutting her eyes as she failed to heed the Nobody's warning. She rubbed her eyes with her forelegs, blinking rapidly until her vision was normal again.

"Ugh. That hurt," she groaned. Looking up at Roxas, she tilted her head in confusion. "...Ventus? Where you following us?"

"I'm Roxas, not Ventus," Roxas corrected. "I'm Sora's Nobody."

"...Shouldn't that be Vanitas if his Nobody's supposed to look like him?" Scootaloo asked, stating a very valid point despite their lack of knowledge on Nobodies.

"...Ya know, kid's got a point," Lea said. "For troublemakers, they're pretty smart."

Roxas let out a sigh. "Which is why I'm the complicated Nobody, I guess...Let's just hurry before we lose track of Sora and that girl."

They continued on, the fillies staying close to Lea and Roxas. "Ya sure you're alright, Scoots?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah," Scootaloo assured. "I got a look at her, though. You guys are not going to believe this, but she looked so much like Kairi."

"What!?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle exclaimed, confirming the girl's identity for Lea and Roxas as they heard them.

"And the weird thing is that she had Sora's Keyblade, too," the pegasus added, shocking and confusing the others. "Can Keyblade wielders have the same Keyblade?"

"...No...I had Sora's Keyblade as well, but that's because I'm..." Roxas didn't need to finish his statement, now only making them all wonder just who this girl was.

Panting heavily, the mysterious girl had lifted her hood back over her head as she reached the station. She reached the entrance to the building, but just as she was about to open the doors, Sora managed to catch her, grabbing her hand and pulled her back.

"Wait, hold on!" he said. "We're not going to hurt you!" She struggled to pull her arm back, but Sora's grip was stronger as he firmly held onto her hand. "We want to know who you are; why you're so important to us. We know you, but we really don't, and that's what we want to understand." The girl lowered her hand that reached out for the door to the building, lowering her head as she looked away from him. "...Who are you?"

She looked down at her free hand, clenching it into a fist. "...Someone who shouldn't exist anymore."

"Huh?" Caught off guard by her voice, the mysterious girl summoned Sora's Keyblade, surprising him at first, but he quickly composed himself as he backflipped away when she swung at him. He summoned his own, confused to see her wielding the exact same Keyblade he does. "But...that's my Keyblade...What's going on?"

"Sora!" Looking over to the gateway that lead down the hill, Lea, Roxas, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were seen reaching the top and hurried toward them.

They didn't get far as a barrier appeared, making Lea and Roxas smack into the invisible force field as it denied them entry. The girl was the one who created it, her eyes staring sadly at the two humans as they pressed their hands against the barrier.

"...Why...?" she asked, her body shuddering as she stared at the ground. "...Why couldn't you just forget about me?"

"We can't forget about anyone who we think is important in our lives," Sora answered her rhetoric question. "I probably never met you, but maybe Roxas had. Lea knows you too, when he was Axel. Please...let us know who you are."

"You don't understand," she growled, choking back a sob as a tear fell from her cheek. "I'm not supposed to exist...I'm nothing. I was supposed to fade away, but I can't because of him..." She pointed at Roxas, unable to look him in the eyes as the Nobody watched with great concern. "...He could never let go, even after I was supposed to fade from everyone's memories; from those who knew me more than anyone else..."

"Lea told me that you, him, and Roxas used to be friends in Organization XIII," Sora said. "He's being bothered by these memories that have started resurfacing for days while he was in Equestria. You were a Nobody like him and Roxas. You can't be worth nothing."

"I AM nothing, Sora!" the girl exclaimed, turning to glare at him. "I'm NOT a Nobody! I'm not even a person, yet I was treated like one of them because of everything we've been through! I was just a puppet-" She looked down at the Keyblade in her hand, her fist shaking in anger as her purpose for existing infuriated her. "-and I only caused Axel and Roxas so much pain!" She grunted and threw the Keyblade, sending it clattering across the ground toward Lea, Roxas, and the three fillies. She panted heavily, bringing a hand to her veiled face as she sobbed. "...I-I...I was...going to kill him...because I existed around him..."

"'Kill him'?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Who...does she mean?"

"I don't know," Lea said.

Roxas suddenly spaced out as something flashed within his memories. He recalled sitting beside this girl one day when he felt utterly depressed and left Organization XIII, the day he encountered Riku and lost. He grunted and grabbed his head as he recalled the conversation they had, the girl stood up on the edge of their spot on the clock tower, and when she pulled her hood down, she saw Sora's face hiding underneath. It confused him as his head pounded in his skull, the rest of the memory fuzzy after she walked off the edge over thin air, and darkness surrounded her as they ended up fighting each other to the death.

Apple Bloom noticed Roxas wincing, falling on his knees as the memory ended. "What's wrong? Are ya ok?"

"Ngh...I-I don't know," Roxas said. He looked up, dreading to see who she really looked like under her hood right now. "...I think...I just had a memory of her come to me...It wasn't a good one, though."

Sora, feeling sorry for her, calmly approached her. "It's gonna be alright," he reassured. "You wouldn't really hurt your friends, right?" Gently, he grabbed her hood and lowered it down. Underneath was the same girl he saw while being tricked by Xehanort in the dream realm of The World That Never Was, catching Naminé at first, only for her to change into this girl the moment he blinked. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her blue eyes showing remorse and frustration as she looked at him. "You're not nothing if you had great friends who cared about you."

"...You still don't get it," she muttered. "All I did was cause trouble: for the Organization, for Roxas and Axel...even for you, Sora." Sora raised a brow, curious as to what she meant as she backed away from him. "Do you know how long you've been asleep for when you tried to find Riku in Castle Oblivion?"

"...I think...I was asleep for a year," Sora answered, looking down at his clothes. "My old clothes didn't really fit me all that well when I woke up...Why's that important?"

"...Because of me, you were asleep for so long," she said. Raising her left hand, she called back the Kingdom Keyblade she threw. "I was Organization XIII's backup plan in case you, or Roxas, failed to do what they wanted. I was a replica of you and Roxas, with memories of yours that I stole from Roxas the longer I stayed with him. Because of my existence, because of the memories I had that were yours, you stayed asleep for longer than you should have." She then aimed her blade at Sora. "I was Organization XIII's fourteenth member...Xion."A dark aura suddenly enshrouded Xion,Sora gasping in shock as he leapt away from her. "I'm just a puppet; a tool for the Organization. I'm not a person, or even considered a Nobody...And I want you to erase my existence forever, Sora."

"What!? Why!?" Sora asked.

His question went unanswered as the darkness spread across the station. Sora grunted as he shielded his eyes, the aura blasting him like a powerful gust of wind trying to knock him off his feet. Lea, Axel, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo covered their eyes as well when the darkness phased past the barrier keeping them out, the Crusaders hiding behind the two Keyblade wielders as they tried not to get blown away. When it finally stopped, they opened their eyes, surprised to see they were now standing at the top of the train station's clock tower. Sora squinted his eyes, looking down to see himself standing on air several stories above Twilight Town. A flash of light appeared in front of them, all of them gaping in awe as they saw Xion in an entirely different form: a full suit of Keyblade armor similar to how Sora's clothes looked, only with a pink, white, and black body, gold and white shoes, and a pink and white helmet with spikes on the top, sides, and back matching Sora's spiky hairstyle. Two blades formed in her hands, which happened to be shaped like the sigil marking a Nobody.

Roxas grunted as another flashback struck him, recognizing that same form he had once fought Xion in, though she was supposed to be much bigger than she was now at around Sora's height. Lea noticed the Nobody's pain, somewhat grateful he wasn't alone with these repressed and forgotten memories, helping him back up when the pain subsided. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo stared at the transformed Nobody before them, utterly confused by her appearance and her request to be erased.

"She's...just like Sora," Apple Bloom uttered. "Like...Roxas is like Sora..."

"I'm just a puppet, Apple Bloom,"Xion said, surprising the fillies as she knew Apple Bloom's name when they've never met as she turned her head to look at them."Roxas is Sora's true Nobody...I was never meant to exist the moment I was 'born'...A failed creation who needs to be forgotten."

"H-How...do ya know mah name?" Apple Bloom asked.

"...Sora's memories...are mine as well,"Xion answered."Just like Roxas...and Ventus...I know what he knows...And I didn't want to see any of you getting hurt, physically or emotionally."

Scootaloo gasped, the realization of what she did when the cart came toward them making sense. She was just as protective as Sora by saving her. And even though she could have smacked the filly away, she harmlessly blinded her and escaped, not once laying a finger on her.

"...Do you...think you're dangerous?" Scootaloo asked. "Because...you're not if you didn't want me to get run over with you."

"I am dangerous,"Xion said."I have been since I was created...I want to help Sora, but I can't...I'm just a burden..."Gripping her blades tightly, she turned her head back to Sora."As long as I continue to exist in their hearts, I'll always be remembered as the monster who almost killed my friends, who caused them nothing but grief, and almost left Sora in a coma for the rest of his life."

"Xion, you don't have to do this," Sora pleaded. "You don't have to die! Your kept alive because, deep down, Roxas wanted to remember you again! Lea wants to remember you again! We just want to know what happened to you, and to prove to you that you do have a right to live!"

Xion lowered her head slightly, then shook it."...Sora...why are you always this stubborn when trying to make friends? Especially when, out of the two of us who absorbed your memories, I was the one who was tasked with killing your Nobody if he failed to do what the Organization asked."Xion lowered her stance, her armor colors shifting to a bright red, black, and white, bringing one blade over her shoulder while the other rested under her other arm, similar to the fighting style of Sora's Valor Form."Don't hold back on me!"

"Wait, Xion!" Sora called out, but she didn't listen as she rushed forward with a yell.

Sora grunted and swiftly blocked the onslaught of powerful physical attacks Xion unleashed, each strike making him stagger backward while evading the second blade that nearly struck him. Having no choice, Sora fought fire with fire, transforming into his Valor Form as the shattering light sent Xion flying back toward the clock tower. He twirled his Kingdom and Star Seeker Keyblades and placed them in their proper positions in his form's stance, then charged forward. Xion flipped back onto her feet and met with Sora as they clashed with their dual blades, sparks flying as they moved at blinding speeds. Each blow was met with matching power, form, even at similar angles, even though Xion's Keyblades were longer.

"We gotta do something!" Lea said, ready to jump onto the battlefield in the sky, but as he pressed his hand forward, they were still blocked by an invisible barrier. "Tsk! Figures. We're stuck as the audience."

"Sora's not going to kill Xion, is he?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"...No...I know he isn't," Roxas said. He grunted as more memories flashed, the memories of Xion slowly coming back to him as Sora continued fighting her. Despite what she was, he didn't care when he knew that the lies about Nobodies not having a heart were false, even to someone who believes they are a replica of someone else. The first day he met Xion, their missions together, the afternoons where they all hung out together at the top of this very clock tower eating ice cream, everything involving her that Roxas had cherished before she disappeared came back, and he wasn't going to let them go ever again. "...He'll save her..."

Lea experienced the same flashbacks, though with a thankfully less painful migraine as he nodded in agreement with Roxas. "We're never going to forget," he said. "Never again."

Xion and Sora were at a stalemate as their fight seemed to last for an eternity. They shifted different forms, from Wisdom to Master, spells unleashed across the field and blades swinging wildly and fashionably in a fight between two of the same person. They leapt back after another clash, their respective armor and clothing reverting back to normal as they both panted heavily. Xion slammed her blades together, transforming as a flash of light covered her body. As the light faded, she now sported a pair of skeletal green and silver wings, her blades turned into an orange and red sword. Rearing her sword back, she shot forward, performing Sora's Sonic Blade as she dashed across the field toward Sora repeatedly.

Sora was able to read her movements, dodging and flipping out of her way, blocking her thrusts when he couldn't react in time. One final thrust from her attack gave Sora an advantage as he managed to overpower her, parrying her intricately designed sword and snatched it out of her hand. Dual-wielding both his Keyblade and her transformed blade, he dashed forward in an enhanced version of his Sonic Blade technique, but after he dashed straight through Xion, he teleported and shot down at different angles, alternating between the two swords after each warp. He finished by slamming her weapon down behind her, diving down onto her, but instead of using his Keyblade, he threw his fist right in her face, smacking Xion down on the ground before grabbing the face of her helmet, spun rapidly, and tossed her back to her sword.

Xion groaned, grabbing her face as she got back up, taking her sword back and shifted her form again. This time, the wings were gone as she reverted back to normal, although her sword changed as it resembled the pincer-like arm of the monstrosity of a Chimera the professor back in Halloween Town created. Leaping up in the air, she aimed her blade at Sora as she hovered in the air, energy beginning to build up at the tip of the weapon as it grew bigger and bigger. Sora grunted as she saw her about to unleash Ragnarok, quickly changing into his Limit Form as he prepared to unleash the same skill on her, jumping up and building up energy in his Keyblade. Both fighters unleashed their built up energy as hundreds of energy projectiles flew out toward each other, each homing orb of energy colliding and blowing up upon contact as they tried to attack their target.

Sora's Ragnarok had plenty more energy to spare as he timed his blast right, Xion yelling in pain as the leftover projectiles struck and blew up on her. As soon as Sora landed, he ran forward and slashed Xion as she fell, knocking her back into the barrier where the others watched with a powerful swing. She transformed again as she landed on her feet, this time with two sets of arms, all four limbs connected by golden pauldrons with each hand wielding curved light blue and silver scimitars. Clashing all four blades together, Xion ran toward Sora, her movement far more agile and swift compared to the other forms, but Sora managed to keep up as he blocked all four blades. Even when she used Ars Arcanum, the quickest and most powerful of sword combos unleashed in quick succession, he managed to avoid her swings.

After blocking the end of the Ars Arcanum, Sora slid across the field, slamming into Xion's legs and knocking her over, quickly juggling her in the air with his strikes. He sent her flying back into the wall again using Zantetsuken as the final blow, making her grunt as she smacked into the barrier hard. She fell on her stomach, dropping her blades as she reverted back to her original armored form, panting and grunting as she looked up at Sora, dismissing his Limit Form.

"Xion, please stop," Sora said. "I am not going to kill you."

"...You're going to, one way or another,"she said, still defiant to his pleas, not even looking back to see the worried gazes of the two other wielders and three fillies as they helplessly watched."But, thanks to you...I know a way for you that will make it impossible for you to hold back against me."

"What?" Sora asked.

"How do you think you're able to use those Drive Forms? It wasn't just Roxas's power."Xion stood up, taking her two sigil-shaped blades as they turned back from the scimitars in her last form."They're my power as well."

Clashing her swords together, Xion was surrounded by a sphere of rainbow light. Sora stepped back nervously, seeing the same thing happen to the Mane Six when they gained their new Harmony powers from the Tree of Harmony. In the same light-shattering fashion of Sora's Drive Forms, everyone was blinded by the multi-color blast, but when they saw Xion in her new form, everyone's jaws dropped at what she was now. Her armor still stayed the same, but the visor where her eyes were shifted in an aurora of rainbow colors, and she now had pony appendages: equine ears that stuck up as her helmet shifted to fit them inside, a long, ethereal tail of light that changed from white to black as it waved around in an invisible gust of wind, and a pair of ethereal wings stretching out at least three times the girl's transformed width, though they were encased under the same armor she was in.

"Oh no," Sora groaned as he witnessed Xion's version of his Harmony Form, watching her thrust her arms out at her sides as six identical Keyblades appeared around her. They floated around her in the similar positions of Harmony Form, though they were all the same kind of blade unlike Sora's Keyblades of Harmony: gray in color, the guards a light magenta, and on the flat sides of each sword were what were supposed to look like the Mane Six's cutie marks, but they had the Nobody sigil etched over them. And held in her hand, appearing in a flash of light, was a Keyblade that was a cross between Sora's Ultima Keyblade and her Nobody sigil swords, the metal blade wired in a twisted design far more crooked than it should. "This...is not good."

"...This is where Sora's source of his Drive Forms came from," Roxas uttered after witnessing all these transformations. Though his own fight with Xion back then was an intense and exhausting battle as he had to change his strategy when fighting her alternate forms, witnessing her mimic and perform Sora's Drive Forms through a change in armor color, stance, and skills that matched his, he was amazed that Sora was able to stand a chance without so much as breaking a sweat. "...Xion...She was supposed to be better than me and Sora combined...All three of us are one and the same."

Xion didn't waste any time, flapping her wings and soaring high into the air. Sora readied himself as she dove down, sending the six imitation Keyblades of Harmony down on him. He deflected them away, rolling and flipping around as they flew back toward him like homing projectiles. Xion dove in and slammed her blade down on Sora, who quickly blocked it and felt his legs buckle from the powerful force of her dive and her strength. Too stunned to move, the flying Keyblades struck him, sending him tumbling across the field of invisible ground while they continuously barraged him with no mercy.

"No! Sora!" Sweetie Belle cried out, quickly covering her eyes and ears as she couldn't bear to watch her surrogate older brother get hurt.

"Xion, stop it!" Apple Bloom yelled. The blades stopped their assault as Xion looked at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, leaving Sora a battered mess as he groaned. Seeing the angry, painful looks on their faces tugged at her heartstrings as the trio of ponies were forced to watch her attack the person who was an older sibling to them. "Sora only wanted to help ya! We all do!"

"You're nothing but a bully!" Scootaloo shouted. "Don't you even want to have friends!? Don't you even care that somepony still wants to remember you when they forgot!? True friends never forget each other, even if they have no memories they forgot about!"

Xion let out a choked gasp, her hands trembling as she can't decide whether to believe them or not. She wanted to be forgotten, but at the same time, she was afraid of being forgotten as well. The pain she's caused in the past was unforgivable and her existence was only meant to be used as a tool, but after hanging around friends like Axel and Roxas, her mind was heavily conflicted by what she wanted to be; what her purpose in life was.

While she was distracted, Sora's body began glowing, the light around him shattering and dispersing as he tapped into another Drive Form. Equine ears formed on top of his head, his hair grew long and formed a tail down his back, tan pegasus wings grew from his back, his hair and feathers glowing as they formed black and white streaks and tips respectively. His black clothing became and aurora of colors as he stood up, summoning all seven of his Keyblades in his Harmony Form, the six Keyblades of Harmony flying out to his sides as the ethereal Elements of Harmony grabbed their respective blades as he held his Ultima Keyblade.

"Xion, this is your last chance to stop this," Sora said. "I don't want to do this...And they don't want to see this continue on."

He held his hand out to her, offering her this last chance, but she refused it as she commanded her weapons to impale Sora. The six mares leapt in front of Sora, deflecting the blades hurtling toward him while he teleported in front of Xion and swung. Gasping in surprise, Xion went on the defensive, trying to command her six blades to attack him from behind, but the ethereal Mane Six had his back as they fought off the imitation Keyblades. They flew around Twilight Town at mach speeds, Lea, Roxas, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom watching as flashes of light struck the air around a different part of the city as they clashed. It was like fireworks were going off all across the sky, only instead of them being festive, it was deadly, almost as if one of them could hit one of the buildings down below. Thankfully, this was only a memory of the world, and there were no other people down there unless Sora wanted them to be around.

Their air battle lead them back to the clock tower as both wielders landed on the ground hard, still swinging their blades while surrounded by a whirlwind of their combined weapons dancing and clashing around them. Xion was starting to lose it as her energy was drained from all the shifting forms, unleashing her strongest attacks, and suffering serious blows from Sora, while Sora was still raring to go despite getting smacked around before entering his Harmony Form. With only one shot left in a desperate attempt to win, Xion released a shockwave that pushed Sora back, and as he righted himself back onto his feet with the Keyblades and Elements of Harmony standing beside him.

Putting her Keyblades together, she created a vortex between him and her, sucking Sora and the ethereal Mane Six in. Her blades flashed as she shot them up in the air, letting out a yell as she unleashed storm of light raining down on Sora. Gathering his Keyblades around him, Sora created a powerful barrier with their combined power, creating a pair of wings made of bright light that covered him, shielding him from the beams of light and the vortex trying to pull him in. Xion's desperation attack blinded everyone as the beams unleashed a powerful flash. When the light dimmed, she gasped in shock as she saw the protective wings keeping Sora safe were still intact, which opened up as Sora lunged out, and with a powerful swing, he struck through Xion and skid to a halt behind her.

The world grew silent as if time seemed to have stopped, the fillies, Roxas, and Lea waiting for Sora or Xion to make a move.After several long minutes, Xion's Keyblades fell and clattered to the invisible ground. Her body shined brightly, unleashing a blinding light as they went from the top of the tower back to the front entrance to the train station. Xion reverted back to her normal self, letting out a groan as she fell on her knees, catching herself with her hands before she completely collapsed on the ground. Roxas, Lea, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo found themselves back by the gateway where they were blocked off, the barrier disappearing and allowing them through.

"Sora!" the Crusaders cried out as they immediately ran up to him.

Sora dismissed his Harmony Form, facing the Crusaders as they leapt up into his arms, catching them in a group hug. Lea and Roxas approached them, though the were more focused on Xion as they heard her panting, still alive as the final blow dealt to her only changed her back to normal.

"Xion?" Roxas said as he reached his hand out to touch her shoulder.

She tensed when she touched him, but upon contact, Roxas gasped as he experienced more memories flashing through him, only they seemed to belong to Xion as he witnessed the stress she had gone through when she was around. There was a fight she got into with Riku on the bridge entrance to The Beast's Castle, where she lost and suffered not only physical pain, but psychological as well when he insulted her by calling her a sham. Saïx calling her a failure when she couldn't complete her mission stopping Riku while he was dressed like an Organization XIII member. Her conflicting memories of who she was only turning out to be a lie as they were Sora's memories and not her original's as she was a puppet created by Organization XIII. Even her anxiety trying to create memories with Axel and Roxas before coming to a decision to give back what memories of Sora she did have in her, only for her death to be completely erased from everyone's memories who had a close connection with her.

"Yo, Roxas," Lea called out, noticing the blank expression on the Nobody's face. Roxas finally snapped back to reality, his lost memories of Xion finally coming back to him. "You spaced out...What's up?"

Before he could answer, Xion pulled herself away from Roxas and stood up, nearly losing her balance as she turned to face them, pointing her Keyblade at them. Her face was matted with tears as more welled up in her eyes. Despite being able to stand and continue fighting, she was already drained of her power, breathing heavily as she struggled not to emotionally break down. Roxas looked back at Sora, transferring the lost memories he had regained to him as the wielder looked at Xion sympathetically.

"W-Why?" Xion asked, her voice cracking while choking back a sob. "Why couldn't you just forget about me...?"

"...I can't forget about one of my best friends," Roxas said. "Out of everyone in Organization XIII, you and Axel were the best part of my life...I...I remember everything."

"I don't," Lea said. "...At least, not completely, but there are some important ones I'm starting to memorize again."

"But why!?" Xion asked again. "Who am I supposed to be!? What was supposed to be my purpose if all I was meant to do was take away your powers if the Organization found you worthless, Roxas!?"

"I don't care about that," he assured.

"I tried to kill you, Roxas!" Xion shouted angrily. "What kind of friend tries to do something like that to their best friend!? I wanted you to kill me, because I don't have a purpose! I don't have a life! You do!" Roxas tried to approach her, but she yelled and swung at him. He summoned the Oathkeeper Keyblade and blocked her swing, knocking the Keyblade out of her hand and sent it sliding toward Sora, who stopped it with his foot. "Just look at me, Roxas! Who do you see!? Who do I look like!?"

"You're you," Roxas honestly said.

"No I'm not!" she argued. "I'm Sora! I'm the memories of Kairi from Sora's heart! I am not me! I never was me to begin with! I'm not even a Nobody like you! I'm just a worthless puppet who doesn't belong anywhere!"

Xion tried to slap Roxas, but he caught her wrist before she hit his face, then to her shock, he hugged her tightly. "...You are not worthless," Roxas said calmly, making Xion's breath hitch in her throat. "If you were a puppet, you wouldn't have been able to show any emotion whatsoever. You have feelings, you have memories, even if the ones you did remember back then weren't your own. I don't even care if you were hurting me by stealing my powers whenever you're around me. All I cared about, every single day, was that we'd always be together, that we would forever stay best friends no matter what anyone else says." Xion trembled, letting out a whimper as she wanted to ignore every heartfelt word Roxas was telling her, but to hear him say he looked past what she's done to him. "I won't let you leave us...never again...Who else will I have ice cream with at the end of a long day?"

That emotional dam broke as those words were the last ones he said to her before she faded away in his arms. Xion hugged Roxas as she buried her face against his shoulder, crying heavily as she held her friend tightly. In the end, she felt relieved to know that she would never be forgotten, even if the only way she could ever be remembered was deep in Sora's heart as a long forgotten memory, which felt like it was slowly fading away with each passing day. Lea, Sora, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo stood in silence, the unicorn filly tearing up at such a happy reunion as she snuggled into Sora's embrace. Lea wasn't able to keep a straight face as a happy tear began rolling down his cheek, something Sora noticed from the flame assassin.

"You alright there, Lea?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh!" Lea quickly rubbed his eyes, sniffing as he tried to play off his emotions as if he was perfectly fine. "Yeah, I'm cool. Just...allergies."

"This is my heart we're in, not the real Twilight Town," Sora said with a smirk. "No pollen or sunlight to make your body act up."

"I'm allergic to emotions," Lea stated, Sora and the Crusaders giggling at the terrible excuse. "What!? That's a thing! Look it up!"

"Oh sure! That means we got allergies, too!" Apple Bloom said as she wiped her own nose playfully.

Lea sighed, hunching over miserably as he was being teased by the three fillies. He stood upright with a grin though, happy to see Xion again and see her finally realize she was never forgotten.

Once Xion had calmed down enough, everyone gathered at the top of the train station's clock tower, sitting on the edge as they looked out over Twilight Town and the sunset casting its light over the town. She even gave everyone a stick of Sea-Salt ice cream as they relaxed after the stressful and emotional event, not as salty as the fillies expected, but they bit their treat as they looked out across the town.

"Ah, the good old days," Lea commented. "...Unless you count being bossed around by Xemnas to do a mission every single day, then I guess it wasn't that great."

"I can definitely look past working for Organization XIII," Roxas said. "The chose to believe they didn't have a heart and relied on Kingdom Hearts to give them one. But with us, it's a lot different."

Xion silently nodded in agreement. "Say, what's this place called?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously. "Is this another world like Sora's home?"

"This is Twilight Town," Sora said. "It's a pretty nice town, with some friendly faces. Some, like Seifer...not so much."

"It's real pretty," Apple Bloom said, munching on her ice cream. "But why's it called 'Twilight Town'? It looks more like a city."

"Yeah. It'd be like calling Manehattan 'Tiny Villa'," Scootaloo added.

"I guess the scenery fits the name more than the town itself," Lea said, pointing his ice cream at the setting sun. "A twilight view from up here matches the title perfectly. Makes you want to stay above ground level and watch this forever."

"Speaking of ground..." Sora looked over at Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, the trio wincing as they felt his eyes on them. They slowly turned their heads to look at him, giving them a disappointed look. "You three are going to be grounded when we get you out of here and tell your sisters where you've been."

"Aww, come on," Scootaloo whined. "We only wanted to help."

"And we did!" Apple Bloom added.

"You three stepped through a portal neither of you had any idea where it would end up, you ran into Vanitas of all things you should have avoided, and if Xion didn't set up that barrier, you all could have gotten seriously hurt when we were fighting," Sora listed, being very strict as he avoided faltering from their cute faces.

"...But we found Xion for you," Sweetie Belle said. "It would have taken forever without us helping."

Sora hummed in thought, bringing his ice cream to his lips as he nibbled on the salty-sweet treat. "...Two months should be sensible."

"Two months!?" the Crusaders exclaimed.

"Do you girls want to make it three?" Sora goaded, the fillies wilting and lowering their heads as they were silenced. "I thought not."

"Sora, don't be so hard on them," Xion said. "We know how rambunctious they can be. I stopped Vanitas before he could make fun of them more, or try to hurt Scootaloo when she instigated the fighting..." Sora looked at Xion, raising a brow as he waved his hand at the pegasus filly. "...Ok, Scootaloo would definitely be grounded...She takes after Rainbow Dash way too much."

"As long as she doesn't have as big of an ego as her, I think we'll be safe," Roxas said.

The rest of the day was spent with them all relaxing, discussing other things, and Sora proposing having the whole gang enter his heart to meet Xion. Unfortunately, she declined the offer, just content to hang out with Roxas as she didn't feel comfortable meeting the others, especially Kairi when she looks a lot like her a few years ago. When it was time to go, Lea made sure to keep an eye on Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo as they made their way back to the central hub of Sora's heart and return to the waking world. Sora told them he'd catch up as he stayed for a little bit, now alone with his Nobody and a replica that was technically a part of him.

"Hope you're not sore with me beating you, Xion," Sora said, Xion shaking her head no in response.

"I think I needed it," she said. "For so long, I wanted to be remembered again, but the memories of me that Roxas had were so faint that they felt like I barely existed at all." Xion looked down at the ground, bringing a hand to her arm and squeezed it, feeling ashamed for being so negative. "I think my hopes faded when I first bumped into Vanitas, when you entered your Anti-Form."

"So you met him before?" Sora asked.

"...I...actually believed him when he kept telling me I was nothing, something that should have never existed," Xion said sadly. "I really shouldn't have, but he got to me...I was afraid of what you'd think of me if we ever met each other...so I hid from you."

"But despite that, you were willing to help Sora by guiding Aqua and Terra to where they were trapped when they confronted Vanitas," Roxas noted. "Did you know he was grateful for your help, even if you weren't a part of the fight?"

"I actually was, and they distracted Vanitas long enough for me to hear the girls as they gave me the strength to stop him," Sora added, giving her a wide grin. "You may be a copy of me and Roxas, but you have your own life. And to me, you're like the friend I never knew I had, and I'm glad to have met you personally."

Sora held his hand out to Xion, who held her own out to him as they both shook each other's hand. Sora began to fade away as he was about to wake up, Lea leaving his heart with the Crusaders as his body was illuminated in a flash of light, then disappeared. Xion was alone with Roxas, the two best friends making their way through Sora's memories as they caught up on a lot of lost time. Even though Axel wasn't around and Lea can't exactly visit Sora's heart every day, Xion was fine knowing that he'll always keep her memorized.

"So, Xion, what do you want to do while we catch up on some lost time?" Roxas asked as they strolled through the empty streets of Twilight Town.

"...How about we go to the beach?" Xion suggested, making Roxas balk in surprise as he looked at her nervously.

"You know, when someone suggests going to the beach around me, it never really happens," he said. "Not even in a simulation of Twilight Town the last week before returning to Sora. And if you want to go to Destiny Islands, where Vanitas is being held prisoner, that'll ruin yet another beach trip, only this time, I'll actually be at the beach."

"It won't be anywhere near him," Xion reassured, making a doorway appear before them as they walked through to their beach spot, giving Roxas that chance to enjoy a day at the beach like he had always wanted.

Lea walked out of the portal, back in Equestria as a unicorn, only to yelp when he lost his balance and fell on his stomach. "Ugh...I am not going to get used to this transforming thing."

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo followed after him, looking down at the stallion as he grumbled. "What happened?"

"I fell," he uttered. "How about you try transitioning from two legs to four sometime?"

"Ah'd rather stay a pony," Apple Bloom said, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nodding in agreement.

Lea sat up, looking back at the portal and Sora, which disappeared as the sleeping stallion began to wake up. Sora sat up, stretching his legs with a groan. He looked at the Crusaders, the three fillies giving him an innocent grin, hoping he didn't remember he was going to punish them.

"Don't even give me the cute faces," Sora scolded. "You three are still going to be grounded, and your sisters are going to get an earful."

They lowered their heads and let out a groan, being escorted out of the room and out to their homes where their sisters will definitely agree with Sora's grounding punishment. Lea decided to wander around the castle a bit, slightly relieved to have those lost memories of Xion back again. At least his head was free from the migraines of those memories forcing themselves back into his skull. He wasn't sure if he would ever see Xion in his own heart, knowing now that she was technically Sora was was a part of him, but one day, he'll find a way to see her again and rekindle what of Axel's relationship with her was left after their last farewell.


	140. The Times They Are A Changeling

On the express trainheading north to the Crystal Empire, Twilight was overly excited to visit her brother, sister-in-law, and her niece, Flurry Heart. Riku sat beside her, trying to keep her from bouncing around too much, and joining them were Sora and Starlight, the former nervous at meeting the newborn alicorn filly again and be her new living rag doll again despite her magic somewhat sealed by the spell Sunburst found for her, while the latter was excited to see the crystaller again, the two friends keeping in touch with each other via mail just like they promised.

Before the ride, Sora and Lea had told everyone about their experience in Sora's heart and about the mysterious girl who was there when they took on Vanitas. Riku was actually surprised to hear that he had actually met Xion before, but the reason why he had no memory of it was because when she was killed by Roxas, the memories of her who were close to her or close to Sora with the memories she had had disappeared along with her. Lea was annoyed that Riku didn't suffer the same headaches he had, mostly due to the fact Riku didn't have any fond memories with Xion, just encountering her and helping her defect from Organization XIII. When he was told that he had actually talked down to her on their first meeting after defeating her in combat, Riku felt bad for emotionally distressing Xion when she wasn't even a real Nobody like the rest of the Organization. Maybe one day he can make amends with her, though it would be awkward apologizing to someone who looks a lot like Kairi but is basically a remnant of Sora. Even though all she is now is a memory, Pinkie had suggested maybe bringing Roxas and Xion out of Sora via the Mirror Pool and increase their numbers to save the worlds from the Heartless, but everyone who knew of that incident immediately denied going through that again if Pinkie was going to secretly clone herself again.

"I am so excited!" Twilight exclaimed with a wide grin. "I just hope Cadence and Shining Armor don't think it's too soon for me to come back to the Crystal Empire to visit. But I know Flurry Heart's grown so much already! I wonder if I'll recognize her."

"Twilight, it's been a couple months since we've been to the Crystal Empire," Riku reminded his overly-excited girlfriend, keeping his hooves firmly pressed on her shoulders so she didn't flap away with how much her wings were twitching against her sides. "I doubt a baby's grown that much in less than a year."

"You shush!" Twilight scolded. "I'm an aunt, and I wanna see my favorite niece!"

"She's your only niece," Riku added, earning a growl in annoyance from the alicorn.

"We know how much you want to see Flurry again," Starlight said. "I'm also excited to see Sunburst again, but I don't want to fall behind on my friendship lessons."

"You know, you don't have to stay in Ponyville twenty-four seven to learn about friendship," Sora said. "You learn about it anywhere with anyone who's willing to give you a chance. Take it from me since I have tons of friends from different parts of the galaxy. Right, Spike?"

Sitting at the other end of the car was Spike, who was apparently disguising himself in a trench coat, hat, a pair of glasses, and held a newspaper to try to conceal his identity, which was impossible considering he was the only dragon on the train. "Spike? Who's Spike?" Spike said with a deep voice to mask himself.

"...Why are you wearing all that, Spike?" Starlight asked.

The baby dragon groaned, his cover blown, even though he had no cover to blow in the first place. "Come on, guys! You're ruining my cover! How'd you know it was me anyway?"

The ponies gave each other a blank stare, then looked back at Spike with the same expression. "Because you're the only dragon here, and the fact we're the only ones on the train," Riku stated, showing the rest of the empty seats in the train car.

"...Oh. Right," Spike mumbled.

"Why do you even need a disguise?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well, considering Spike and I end up getting mobbed when we're in the Crystal Empire, I think I can see why he wants to go incognito," Sora said. "I probably should have worn something myself...Or borrowed one of Pinkie's fake mustaches. Those always work."

"Plus, this is supposed to be a family visit," Spike added. "Last time was different because of the baby and the Crystalling. I don't want the presence of Spike the Brave and Glorious turning our visit into a circus."

"At least I've got the females coming after me, which I can easily avoid thanks to being a pegasus," Sora said, patting his wings gratefully. "Thank you magic transformation."

"Spike did save the Empire with Sora a couple times," Twilight recalled. "But still, I don't think both of your presence will cause too much havoc on our visit."

"Not if I find the right disguise, it won't," Spike grumbled, digging through his trench coat and pulled out a few other accessories to help him hide in the open more, putting on a red, curly wig under his hat.

"Spike, just stop," Riku begged while Sora snickered as Spike continued trying to make the perfect disguise. "It's not even worth it."

Spike didn't have much of a choice but to stick with the disguise he was wearing now, the train already arriving at the station in the Crystal Empire. The group of five disembarked, the train chugging off as no other passengers were onboard, but where they had expected employees at the station or even a few crystal ponies expecting new arrivals, the area was barren.

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about being mobbed, Spike," Starlight said. "Nopony's even here."

With how quiet everything was, they suddenly grew worried about something bad had happened here without their knowledge. There was no way Heartless could be involved with the barrier keeping darkness at bay, but it could be Nobodies again, or something else entirely. Sora, Riku, Twilight, Starlight, and Spike headed into the city, the two stallions leading the way as they cautiously kept an eye out for any impending danger sneaking around the Empire.

"What's going on here?" Sora asked. "The Empire feels like a ghost town."

"I guess I don't need my disguise," Spike said, stripping out of his "disguise", but as he did, the crystal ponies had peeked outside their windows and saw their two saviors walking down the street.

"It's Spike the Brave and Glorious!" a mare called out. "And the Warrior of Light!"

"They're here to save us!" another cheered as several dozen ponies ran out, swiped the heroes off their feet, hoisting them above them while chanting their names, and away from Twilight, Starlight, and Riku.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on!" Sora said. "Save you from what!? What's going on!?"

He didn't get an answer as the crystal ponies continued praising them. The chanting began to slow to a halt when a couple mares noticed the three ponies left out as they wondered what the matter was.

"It looks like Princess Twilight, her pupil, and her noble guard," one of the mares said, making Riku grin at being considered Twilight's "noble guard".

"But how can we be sure?" another asked.

"We can't!" a stallion gasped. "Either one of them could be...you know!"

The crystal ponies suddenly began to panic as they looked up at their two heroes, one mare letting out a shocked gasp. "What if those two aren't the real Spike or Sora!? Everypony, run!!!!!!"

They shrieked with fright and ran back in their homes, dropping Sora and Spike, the pegasus flipping back on his hooves while the baby dragon wasn't as lucky and plopped on his behind.

"Ok, something really strange is going on here," Twilight stated.

"No kidding," Riku said. "What were they mentioning about that they're so terrified of?"

"Let's see if Shining Armor and Cadence know what's going on around here," Sora suggested, picking up Spike as they hurried off to the castle for some answers.

Upon reaching the crystal palace's entrance, the guards standing at attention, crossed their spears in Sora's path, denying him entry. "Halt!"

"Whoa! Easy guys," Sora said, backing up slightly. "Everything's cool. Spike the Brave and Glorious and the Warrior of Light are here to save the day."

The two guards looked at each other, seemingly skeptical and didn't believe the pegasus. "Hmm...How can we be sure you're really the Crystal Empire's greatest heroes?" Sora's confident grin turned into an irritated frown, holding his hoof out and summoned his Keyblade, clearly proving himself as the real hero and not a fraud. "...I'm not so sure."

"Oh come on!" Sora exclaimed. "Who else can call something like this out of thin air who isn't a unicorn!?"

Twilight, Starlight, and Riku finally arrived, hearing Sora's complaints about being an impostor and be denied entry into the castle. Behind the guards, Cadence, Shining, and Sunburst came out to investigate the commotion, the crystaller levitating a comfy looking baby bed that Flurry Heart was laying in. Shining Armor was wearing his royal guard captain's armor, clearly as on edge as his guards to whatever was planning on invading the Empire.

"We'll take care of this," Cadence said as she passed her guards.

"Cadence!" Twilight greeted, though her excitement dwindled as she seemed to look just as skeptical as her guards. "What is going on?"

"We can explain, Twily," Shining said. "...If it's really you."

Cadence approached Twilight and began to test her to see if she really was her sister-in-law. "Sunshine, sunshine-" she said, doing a small prance as she began her and Twilight's usual greeting ever since she foalsat for the alicorn.

"-ladybugs awake!" Twilight joined in as the duo continued their greeting. "Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Satisfied with the response as only Twilight and Cadence knew their little dance, the two sisters hugged, which assured Shining Armor that it was his little sister and her friends and coltfriend. "It's alright, everypony. They're good."

"Oh sure, the little happy dance is enough, but not my Keyblade!?" Sora complained. "What's the deal, guys!?"

Before anyone had a chance to explain, Flurry Heart's giggling got everyone's attention as the baby alicorn flapped her wings and fluttered out of her special seat. She flew toward Riku, the white pegasus catching her in his hooves as she babbled happily in her future uncle's forelegs.

"...She's not gonna drag me around, is she?" Riku asked, something Sora hoped would happen after his "playtime" with the newborn filly a couple months ago.

"Nope. The Fledgling's Forbearance spell is still in effect," Sunburst said, bringing the bed over to Riku for him to place Flurry back in. "Just the usual magic bursts a regular baby unicorn experiences and flying around like baby pegasi. No magic beams breaking through ceilings or walls and less strength when dragging heavier objects, or ponies."

Riku chuckled as he saw Sora fall over in exasperation, though he was relieved he wouldn't be flung around by a baby with out of control magic powers and can drag a full-grown stallion with her hooves and larger than average wings. "So, if Flurry's not the troublemaker this time, then who or what is causing trouble?"

Shining and Cadence looked at each other, greatly worried to hear their reaction, but Sunburst answered for them. "We spotted a changeling nearby."

"A changeling!?" Twilight, Riku, Sora, and Spike exclaimed in shock.

"Changelings are like ponies, although they have a more...insect-like build and nature to them," Sunburst explained to Starlight. "They feed off of love. And ever since Flurry Heart's Crystalling, the Empire's filled with more love than anywhere else in Equestria."

"And after Queen Chrysalis impersonated Cadence to take her place in marrying me and invade Canterlot with her army, we were not going to take any chances," Shining added.

"She even tricked me and Sora," Riku said. "The moment I arrived in Equestria, I was knocked unconscious by Chrysalis while she was disguised as Cadence and put in a green cocoon in the crystal mines in the mountain Canterlot was built on."

"And she pretended to be Kairi, sapped away my mind and love, forcing me to be her mindless warrior slave to help her and almost succeed in her invasion," Sora said angrily, still seething at what the heartless queen had done to Kairi in the changeling timeline if he wasn't around.

"So that explains all the extra guards, and checking everypony's identities," Starlight concluded, Sora angrily waving his Keyblade around in the two guards' faces, making sure they know exactly who he was by his unique weapon.

"I'm really sorry, Twilight," Cadence apologized. "Flurry Heart really has been looking forward to seeing you again."

"More like me since I was the first one she came to," Riku stated, but Twilight ignored him as she approached her niece as she gurgled, grabbing the lavender alicorn's hoof.

"We'll do all we can to help keep her safe," Twilight promised. "But, where exactly was the changeling spotted?"

"Some of the ponies said they saw it inside the city," Sunburst said. "From what we do know about the barrier created by the Crystal Heart, it's meant to keep the harsh tundra weather out and the likes of Heartless at bay, but how something like a changeling got in is a mystery."

"It probably snuck through while disguised as something innocent to fool the Crystal Heart," Sora guessed. "Or it would be like the Nobodies, where it can't sense changelings at all...If that's the case, then this kingdom might be easily overrun by Chrysalis's hive."

The guards whispered something to Shining Armor, the prince nodding his head in agreement. "The royal guards were wondering if Sora, the Warrior of Light, and Spike the Brave and Glorious would like to join them in search of the changeling."

"Really?" Spike asked, both curiously and a little excitedly.

"Uhh, what about me?" Riku asked. "If it's a changeling we're dealing with, Sora and I can take care of it. I'm just as capable of a wielder as Sora, and I'm a Keyblade Master!"

The crystal guards raised their brows, finding it hard to believe that Riku was just as skilled as their Warrior of Light. "...Were you there when Sombra tried to take back the kingdom again?"

"Yes," Riku said. "I helped save you guys when the Heartless came in to hurt everyone."

"Did you join the Warrior of Light confront Sombra?" one of the guards asked.

"...N-No, but that's not the point!" Riku exclaimed.

"Riku, I don't think you can convince them if you don't have the skills Sora does," Twilight said. "You even lost to him in his Final Form when he was under Chrysalis's spell, right?"

Riku's ears flicked down as he let out a disgruntled growl as Twilight wasn't helping his credibility. Sora knew Riku was just as strong as he was, and he didn't find it fair to hear these guards talk down to him as if he doesn't have any experience fighting anything they've never confronted themselves.

"Guys, Riku is my best friend," Sora said, defending the irritated pegasus. "He's just as powerful as I am, but he knew he couldn't stand up to Sombra back then. Neither could I."

"But with your power of light-" one guard tried to reason, only for Sora to interrupt him.

"Ponies like me and Riku were able to feel the darkness that came from Sombra," he continued. "It was so powerful, we all knew there was no way we'd be able to stand a chance, even if we worked together. Besides, Riku is right; he's a master in the way of the Keyblade...I'm not." The guards gasped in shock, but they remained quiet as they heard their humble savior continue. "Yeah. Shocking, isn't it? Your 'Warrior of Light' isn't a master at his skills, but that's only because, of the two of us, only one of us could become a master. I clearly failed after I screwed up and almost got myself taken over by the darkness. I'm still learning, but one day, I'll retake my test and prove I can be a Keyblade Master.

"So don't leave my other friends out of anything when they pulled their own weight protecting the kingdom as well. Especially when we're dealing with a changeling wandering around the Crystal Empire." The guards wilted, silently apologizing to Sora. "So Riku's coming with me and Spike to search for the changeling. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Warrior of Light," the guards quickly responded with a salute, then left to round up the rest of the guards in their search.

Riku stared at his friend, a bit surprised as he scolded the stallions and admitting he was better than Sora. Sora gave Riku a grin, having his back despite the rivalry between their strengths and skills as wielders.

"You didn't have to do that," Riku said.

"I had to. Without you, or Kairi, the Crystal Empire's citizens would have been turned into Heartless before Sombra got to them," Sora said. "All the glory belongs to all of us, not just me and Spike. Besides, I'm the only one who can talk about how much better I am than you."

"Gee, thanks," Riku uttered blankly. He sighed and shook his head as Sora gave him a wide, teasing grin, then turned to Twilight and Starlight. "You girls ok watching the castle in case the changeling sneaks through?"

"Sure," Twilight said, feeling Flurry squeezing her hoof between hers, looking forward to playing with her niece while protecting her. "But are you sure Spike should go with you two?"

"Come on, Twilight," Spike reassured. "This is Spike the Brave and Glorious you're talking to. Have you ever known me to run from danger?"

"There are Heartless you can't fight," Twilight stated. "Changelings might not be as worse, but they can still be dangerous."

"Don't worry, Twily," Shining assured his overprotective little sister. "He'll be safe with our guards."

"Or will they be safe with me?" Spike asked, earning a light slap on the back of the head by Sora.

"Don't let your Brave and Gloriousness get to your head, Spike," Sora scolded. "We don't need another Rainbow Dash in the group."

"Yeah, we already have two, and that's bad enough," Riku added.

Sora nodded his head, only to stop when he leered at Riku, the white pegasus smirking as he managed to trick him. "...That's the last time I watch your back when someone else talks down to you."

With the royal crystal guard gathered, they joined Sora, Riku, and Spike as they stood outside the barrier of the Crystal Empire to begin their search for the changeling. Some of the other guards wondered why Riku was with them, but after being told by the guards Sora had scolded over his best friend's skills, they quickly shut up to avoid angering the Warrior of Light.

"Alright, guys! Listen up!" Sora announced. "A big warning about the changelings: these guys can transform into anyone and anything, so be cautious when you see anyone suspicious! They're tricksters and highly credible actors if they studied who their disguised as incredibly well! We're going to split up in groups and do a full sweep of the area inside and out!"

"What if a changeling is disguised as one of us, Oh Warrior of Light?" one of the guards questioned.

"Then we'll need to establish a code word so we can tell who's friendly and who's an impostor." Sora hummed as he thought of a perfect phrase to use, suddenly finding a good one that would be impossible for a changeling to even guess. "Got it! When you run into someone, the first who says 'hakuna', the second has to say 'matata'!"

"'Hakuna matata'?" the guards all questioned simultaneously, brows raised as they looked at each other.

"What does that mean?" one of them asked curiously.

"It means no worries!" Sora said proudly. "And it's such a wonderful phrase!"

Riku facehooved and let out a groan. "You couldn't have come up with a better code phrase?" he grumbled.

"What? It's perfect," Sora said. "What kind of changeling can guess that kind of response?"

Riku sighed and shook his head. "Alright. Hakuna matata it is..."

The guards grouped up in pairs, scouting off in different directions to widen their search for the intruding changeling. "So, we're grouping together, huh?" Spike asked.

"Actually, Spike, Riku and I are going to split up and do a sweep around the perimeter of the Empire," Sora said. "You should stay around here and keep an eye out for the guards if they come back."

"In other words, stand here and do nothing?" Spike grumbled. "I'm a hero, too, you know."

"Yes, but checking in on the guards when they return from their search is just as crucial," Sora reasoned. "Plus, if the changeling comes around, you can get our attention with your fire breath if you spot it." Spike raised a brow skeptically at the excuse, knowing full well why Sora didn't want him to be a part of a search party. Sora let out a sigh, unable to convince the baby dragon. "Ok, honestly, this is a really dangerous job. You may have your fire breath, but those changelings are incredibly dangerous."

"Alone, maybe not unless it's an elite member of Chrysalis's army," Riku pondered. "But if there are more out there, their numbers can easily overwhelm you. We really don't know if Chrysalis is here and planning to invade the Crystal Empire, so it's best to be safe than sorry."

Spike groaned, but he understood the circumstances despite feeling left out. "...Alright. I'll stay and keep watch..." Knowing that he would stay put, Sora and Riku flew up and split up, flying around the Crystal Empire's barrier to keep a lookout for the changeling. Spike looked around the empty, snowy fields, not finding any potential hiding spots for a changeling to hide in. "I guess there's no way a changeling can hide out here..." He then looked at a nearby rock, curious to know if changelings can not only turn into creatures and be any kind of inanimate object as well. "Unless that rock IS a changeling.

"Ok, rock. How do I know you're not really a rock?" Spike questioned the boulder, glaring at it intensely. Only kidding himself due to boredom, he let out a frustrated grunt and kicked the rock, a big mistake as he hurt his foot. "Ow! Razza frazza-WAHHH!!"

While bouncing on one leg while holding his injured foot, Spike ended up jumping down into a hole concealed by the snow, screaming as he slid down the mysteriously hidden tunnel. He slid down into a cavern that was under the snowfield, yelping as he was about to helplessly slide into the crevice in the middle of the cave. Quickly grabbing onto a stalagmite, he stopped himself from falling to his death by mere inches, letting out a huge sigh of relief as he kissed the spire of frozen ice in gratitude.

"That was close," he uttered. "I think that's enough excitement for Spike the Brave and Glorious. Time for me to head back and, uhh, keep a lookout for-YAHH!" As he turned to a section of the cavern, he freaked out as he saw himself mimicking his panicked expression. He moved, which his reflection did as well, feeling silly as he got scared over the mirror created by what he thought was a wall of ice. "Oh. It's just my reflection."

Spike turned to make his way back out of the tunnel he fell in, but his "reflection" didn't mimic his movements. Feeling superstitious, Spike turned around and faced the "mirror", making all sorts of movements to make sure what he was facing was a mirror. He made silly faces, jumped up and down, and did several goofy things just to be absolutely sure he was watching himself look like a fool. Convinced, he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I'm just imagining things." Spike turned and headed back to making his escape, only to pause as he heard something slip and fall on the ground behind him. Quickly turning around, he gasped when he realized what he wasn't looking at wasn't the reflection of an icy mirror, seeing himself get up after slipping on the icy ground and brushing the snow off himself. His "reflection" looked up, looking shocked before a pale blue aura surrounded him, revealing himself to be a changeling, the one seen by the crystal ponies. It was like the smaller drones Chrysalis accompanying her during her invasion: black chitin skin, translucent evergreen insect wings, holes in its legs, a slightly upward-curved horn, blue eyes with a faint whiteness that acted as its irises from the slight shift in its sight, and sharp fangs meant to make them look intimidating. Stocked still in shock and fright, Spike stammered, trying to jumpstart his brain to his feet to get away from the dangerous shapeshifter. "Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-changeling!"

"No, wait!" the changeling pleaded, but Spike didn't listen as he ran. Unfortunately, he looked back at the male changeling as he fled, smacking into the same stalagmite that saved him from falling, knocking the wind out of him as he stumbled toward the crevice and fell. Spike screamed, closing his eyes as he awaited his inevitable demise, but the changeling dove down and saved the baby dragon, catching him by the tail with his mouth.Spike looked up at the supposed enemy, confused by his heroism as the changeling hovered back up to safety, dropping the baby dragon and looked concerned at him. "The ice is pretty slippery...I didn't want you to get hurt because of me."

Spike stood up, brushing the snow off his scales as he stared at the surprisingly timid changeling who saved him instead of watched him fall to his death. "You...saved me?"

"It's ok," he said, feeling disappointed as he turned away. "I know you don't wanna be friends."

"Wait!" Spike quickly exclaimed, stopping the changeling as he looked back. "I don't understand...I thought changelings were supposed to be evil...but, you saved me...Why?"

"W-Well, I never wanted to be evil," the changeling said. "All I've ever wanted was a friend, ever since I first split out of my egg back in the hive..." He winced as memories of his birth came to him, being unlike the rest of his hive. "I was even there during the invasion in Canterlot at the royal wedding. I never saw true friendship like that when I saw those ponies fighting the rest of my kind like that, especially that white stallion and pink unicorn...I...also saw how strong that pegasus my former queen mind controlled was when he fought his friend." He shuddered when he recalled the incredible power Sora had, being forced to watch the one-on-one duel between the two pegasi back at the chamber where the Elements of Harmony were once kept by Celestia. "I see why she wanted to keep him. He was so powerful, and a lot of love around him."

"Did you say 'former queen'?" Spike asked. "You ran away?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "After the invasion failed, I knew I couldn't live with my kind anymore. I set off looking for love to share, but..."

"But...what?" Spike asked.

"I'm starving!" the changeling whined. "I tried to find good places where there would be love to eat. I was even at a wedding that was held in Ponyville about a year ago, where those strong ponies with those strange swords lived, but I fled when I thought I saw that tan stallion who my queen controlled spotted me."

"Sora saw you? At a wedding?" Spike thought back to any weddings, the only one he knew of that was in Ponyville that year was Cranky and Matilda's. Sora wasn't there, but Ventus was since he was the only Keyblade wielder around at that time. "Oh! That wasn't Sora; that was Ventus!"

"Ventus?" the changeling asked.

"Yeah. He and Sora look alike, but Ventus was the one at the wedding," Spike explained. He paused, then gasped when Ventus spotting the changeling finally processed in his head. "Wait, Ventus caught you at the wedding!? Undisguised, AND he didn't tell anypony!?"

"I thought so, too, but luckily, I escaped before he alerted anypony else," the changeling said, sighing miserably as he rubbed his empty stomach. "And there's so much love in the Crystal Empire right now. I felt it when I was trying to find somewhere to have a snack, but I avoided it at first when I saw that terrible storm and strange black monsters surrounding the kingdom."

"Oh. That must have come from the royal Crystalling that happened a couple months back," Spike explained. "It's a pretty huge event in the Crystal Empire where there's a giant outpouring of light and love for a new baby. And that storm and those monsters, they're called Heartless by the way, was caused by the very same baby when her crying shattered the Crystal Heart."

The changeling suddenly lunged at Spike and hissed at him, making the baby dragon jump back in surprise as his serpentine tongue flailed about from his maw. "Agh! Sorry!" he apologized. "I'm just really hungry. If I had a friend, maybe the love we shared would be enough to sustain me, but I don't think the crystal ponies want to be friends with me."

After recovering from being hissed at by the starving changeling, Spike began thinking of a way to help him from starving to death. "What if there was somepony they respected and admired so much, he could convince them to give you a chance?"

"If only that were true," the changeling said pessimistically.

"It is!" Spike said. "I mean, I am! It's me, Spike!" Waiting for a response, the changeling gave none as he stared at the baby dragon. "Spike the Brave and Glorious? I'm sure you've heard of me. Or seen the statue made in mine and Sora's honor?"

"Nope," the changeling said with a shake of his head, making Spike sigh and slump his shoulders in exasperation. "But I was raised by an evil queen. I'm Thorax," he introduced himself, holding his hoof out to Spike as he shook it. "I can't believe you want to help me."

"Why? Hasn't anypony ever just been nice to you?" Spike asked curiously, only to be responded by another hungered hiss from Thorax.

"Gah! S-Sorry!" Thorax apologized. "Kindness like that kind of brings it out...Do you still want to be my friend?"

"Of course!" Spike assured the nervous changeling. "And I'm one hundred percent sure I can get the entire Empire to be your friend too!" Thorax hissed again, making Spike back away in surprise again, but the changeling quickly covered his mouth before he startled his new friend again. "Uhh, maybe I should just talk to them first." Thorax nodded, staying put as he watched Spike make his way to the exit. "Sora might help me if he believes me."

"W-Wait, you mean that pegasus Queen Chrysalis controlled?" Thorax asked, trembling in fear. "Ohhh, I don't know if he'll like that."

"I'm sure Sora will understand when he hears there's a changeling who's actually friendly," Spike assured. "He makes friends really easily, and he'll look past who you are on the outside and focus more on you on the inside."

Spike climbed his way out of the tunnel he accidentally found, unaware of the changeling gulping nervously as he took his new friend's meaning as something else, his cheeks turning a pale green. Back on the surface, Spike climbed up out of the hole, making sure to remember where it was as he hid it back under the snow. He didn't have to leave where he was left behind as the split up guards returned from searching out in the different sections of the frozen wasteland.

"Spike the Brave and Glorious!" one of them called out excitedly, only for their superior to stop him as he gazed at the baby dragon suspiciously.

"Hakuna?" he asked.

"Huh?...Oh, right, the code thing," Spike muttered. "Matata."

"Ok. That's the real Spike the Brave and Glorious," the superior commander said, making Spike roll his eyes as his title from the crystal ponies began feeling like a mouthful after being called that numerous times. "We have not seen any sign of the changeling, and we have searched through every single rock beyond the Crystal Empire."

"Has the changeling passed by you, Spike the Brave and Glorious?" another guard asked.

"Well...not exactly," Spike lied, making sure to keep himself and the crystal guard away from the tunnel entrance. "But, as much as defeating a changeling would be brave, do you know what would be glorious?"

"Defeating two changelings?" one stallion asked.

"Defeating ALL of the changelings!?" another asked, getting the group of guards excited about the idea.

"Not having to fight the changelings at all!" Spike answered. "Because I made friends with him!"

Spike was met with silence as the stallions stared at him for a moment, only to burst out laughing at the ridiculous idea. "Oh! Oh wow!" one of them said after calming down a little. "For a second I thought you were serious!"

"Could you imagine!?" another asked, unable to stop his snickering. "Friends with a changeling!?"

"I AM serious," Spike insisted, annoyed by the guards thinking he was joking. "He wants to be friends!"

They only laughed even harder, some falling and clutching their sides as if it was the funniest joke in the world. Spike grumbled, but his hopes of having Thorax proven to be friendly rose when he saw Sora and Riku fly back around from their perimeter search and land beside them.

"Hakuna?" Sora asked, but the soldiers were too busy laughing to pay attention. "Uhh, guys?"

"Matata," Spike grumbled. "They're all legitimate guards, not one of them a changeling. I checked."

"Ok..." Sora and Riku looked at each other, then to the guffawing guards. "What's so funny? Did Riku put a note on my back that says something about me?"

"That's childish, and I wouldn't have any time to pull a dumb prank like that," Riku said.

"Not only are you Spike the Brave and Glorious, you're also Spike the Brave and Hilarious!" a guard said, continuing laughing along with his fellow crystal guards, which began bothering the baby dragon as they didn't take him seriously.

"I'm not joking!" Spike exclaimed. "The changeling is nice!"

While the guards only laughed harder, Sora didn't find Spike's claim funny. Everything he experienced with the changelings, both during the invasion with his mind being controlled by the sadistic Queen Chrysalis and in the timeline where they had succeeded, took over the world, and abused Kairi in that time flashed through his head. His ear twitched as he sneered at the guards making a mockery of Spike claiming to meet a friendly changeling. Just the thought of having one of those shapeshifting insects ever being nice seemed like an impossibility for Sora, not after what he had witnessed as the emotionally broken Kairi was all he could think about.

Riku noticed the sudden tenseness coming from Sora as he appeared frozen, about to ask what was wrong before he jumped back in surprise, the enraged pegasus summoning his Keyblade and slammed it down hard on the snow. Sora caused a quake, even sending the snow a few feet around him flying away from him, covering the guards as they stopped laughing and stared at their Warrior of Light, confusion at first that turned into fear.

"You think that's funny?" Sora growled. His tone terrified the stallions, even Spike, having not expected Sora, someone who makes friends so easily, get upset by meeting a changeling who didn't want to cause trouble. "Maybe your prince has forgotten to mention how Princess Cadence, his wife, was impersonated by that succubus of a cockroach, Chrysalis, during the planning of their wedding back in Canterlot, put a spell on him, AND me, and almost took over the kingdom using both the amount of love she stole from the two of us! You think that's hilarious now!?"

"N-No, Warrior of Light!" the guards immediately responded as they stood at attention.

"Sora?" Riku called out nervously, barely seeing this side of his friend unless he was really ticked off, or traumatized like when he and Twilight stopped Starlight while traveling through those different time periods.

"Now, I suggest you get back to searching for the changeling, the spy who's here and might try to kidnap Flurry Heart, or I'll report you to Shining Armor and have all your plots reprimanded for goofing off when the enemy was right in the front yard of your kingdom, and you're not doing a damn thing about it!" Upon being issued the warning, the guards scrambled off and continued their search, fleeing from the angered stallion. Sora was far from unleashing his rage as he turned to Spike, the baby dragon rearing back as Sora stomped over to him. "Spike, this had better be a joke. And if it is, it's a bad one."

"B-But, I-I was just-" Spike stammered, but Sora interrupted him with a hard pound to the ground with his hoof.

"Did you completely forget what that monster did back in Canterlot!?" Sora exclaimed. "Chrysalis USED me, wiping my mind and used me as a tool, made me hurt my best friend under her power, and tricked everyone into thinking she was Cadence and take over Equestria! She's a manipulator, and so are her little soldiers!"

"Sora, calm down!" Riku got between his friend and Spike, but Sora shoved Riku aside and picked up Spike, making sure he was looking him straight in the eye.

"Do you have any idea what she even did to Kairi in the changeling timeline when Twilight and I tried to stop Starlight?" Sora growled. "Chrysalis tricked her. She violated her: mind, heart, AND body. She used Kairi and actually succeeded in taking over Equestria. Without me, she was already distraught when I died, and it only got worse for her while she was here, tricked and manipulated by Chrysalis to help her win, and when she served her purpose, she and the rest of her hive abused her while still under that wench's spell. Put that in your mind, and you tell me if you think those black bugs can be trusted at all." Spike swallowed the huge lump in his throat, utterly intimidated, but getting the picture of what Kairi had been through in that alternate timeline. "There is no such thing as a 'nice' changeling."

"R-Right," Spike stammered. "I-It was...just a bad joke...Sorry, Sora."

Sora dropped Spike, grunting in anger, but satisfied with Spike's response. Riku stood back up, quickly grabbing Sora's shoulder as he was about to march back to the Crystal Empire to cool off.

"Sora, what is wrong with you?" he asked. "You didn't have to take all that out on Spike. He's still just a kid."

"In case you forgot, Riku, Chrysalis is still out there somewhere," Sora reminded Riku. "That barrier that pushed the changelings far from Equestria didn't exactly kill them. Just knowing that one of these changelings are close to us is bad enough, and even worse when Spike made a joke about them being nice! Oh, and they're nice alright; nice enough to stab us in the back when we're not looking after pretending to be nice!"

"I had a hunch, but don't go lashing out at everyone," Riku calmly said. "...You're still upset about what happened to you in the timeline jumping you, Twilight, and Starlight were in, aren't you?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Sora tried to assure, but his anger didn't convince his friend.

"Are you going to hide your problems again? Just like when you tried to hide your Anti-Form from me and the others?" Sora winced at Riku's questions, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Sora, Twilight's still suffering from what you two had experienced. She may not tell you, but she tells me...She's even worried you'll lose yourself to your darkness again if you get emotionally overwhelmed...just like when Sombra showed you Kairi's heart."

Sora rubbed his forehead, taking in a deep breath as he struggled to control his emotions. He didn't want to lose himself like that again, and it still shocked him to know that it was Xehanort in the Sombra timeline that snapped him out of it before it consumed him.

"...I hate what Chrysalis did to Kairi in that time," Sora said. "I hate how everything falls throughout all the worlds if I'm not there. Everyone I know and care about will either die or suffer without me to save them all. Out of all the villains in Equestria I've faced, the ones I can forgive are Nightmare Moon, Discord, and Sombra: Luna turned to darkness when no one cared about what she did, Discord's misunderstood, even if he does get on my nerves, and Sombra was tricked by someone in the past who forced his heart to be swallowed by a darkness he couldn't win against. Tirek wanted to destroy everything when he stole every single pony's magic, so there was no chance in Tarterus he's ever getting redeemed for what he's done.

"Chrysalis doesn't deserve any mercy at all. I don't even care if she gave us some sob story about her past, because it'll only be a lie in the end. Even if there was a chance that she did win that invasion, and I was still kicking, she would do the exact same thing that other Chrysalis did, not just to Kairi, but to everyone." Sora paused in his reasons to let it sink in to Riku and especially Spike. Riku did understand, dreading to know what they would have done to Twilight, though it would have been before the two ever started dating. "I am not going to let that giant, love-sucking mosquito, or her little minions, anywhere near anyone I care about. Especially Kairi. I will not let her go through that same psychological, emotional, and physically traumatizing experience as that other Kairi, and even still, I'm worried about the other Kairi after I left; I don't know if she's won her fight or lost, or if someone came to her rescue."

"I get it, Sora," Riku said. "Glad you're opening up with this frustration with me instead of bottling everything up like you always do so you don't get everyone upset when you are." He pat his friend's shoulder, feeling him relax slightly, but he was still tense knowing there was a changeling out there, though not too far away from them while Spike knew of his hiding spot. "Let me handle leading the search with Shining Armor. You need a break before you break all the crystals in the Empire." Sora reluctantly nodded and slowly made his way back to the Crystal Empire, needing a distraction from the hatred of Chrysalis boiling him mad and what she could be planning or doing at this moment. Riku looked back at Spike, who was still a bit shaken up from Sora's manhandling him. "You ok, Spike?"

"Yeah. I'm good," he said.

"Maybe you should head back to the castle," Riku suggested. "I know you've gotten a bit bolder, but with how serious this situation is..."

"I get it," Spike said. "Just...give me a moment to calm down a bit more." Riku nodded, flapping his wings and resuming his search. As soon as both pegasi were out of sight, Spike let out a sigh, his initial plan failing before he even got a chance. "So much for that...I think Shining Armor would probably react the same way Sora had."

He searched for the hole, thankfully undiscovered as it was farther away from where Sora was when he exploded in anger, and slid down. He stopped, not sliding as fast as he had when he accidentally fell in, finding Thorax pacing nervously before looking over at Spike excitedly.

"So? What did they say?" Thorax asked. "How many new friends do I have?"

"Uhh...Well...it didn't go all that well," Spike sadly answered, dashing the changeling's hopes as his ears drooped. "Sora...doesn't really want anything to do with changelings, unfortunately."

"Was it because of what Queen Chrysalis did?" Thorax asked.

"That, and something else she did, but in another timeline." Thorax tilted his head in confusion at that. "...Ehh, long story, but it involved what she did to Kairi, Sora's marefriend. It wasn't...pretty."

"Oh. I see..." Thorax let out a disappointed groan, feeling dejected as he scuffed the ground with his hoof. "I understand. Thanks for trying, but I guess it's not surprising. How can you expect ponies who look like this-" Thorax used his magic and transformed, the magical aura around him fading as he now looked like a colt from the Crystal Empire with a coat of light blue and two-tone grayish blue hair with a headband around his head, the cutie mark on his flank an intricate-looking vase. "-to trust something that looks like this?"

He turned back to normal, emphasizing his point. Spike brought a claw to his chin, getting an idea that was sure to work. "I think I have an idea!"

Thorax walked beside Spikewhile disguised as the colt he turned into earlier in the cave, already nervous as his new friend's plan involved him fitting in with the Crystal Empire while in disguise. What was worse was that they were walking through the halls of the castle, being sneaky to avoid being suspicious or running into anymore guards who might be protecting the royal family. Their luck seemed to be going well, only for it to run out when Twilight walked out of a nearby room while searching around.

"Spike, you're back!" Twilight said, making the baby dragon and disguised changeling freeze as they looked at her. "If you're done searching for the changeling, Starlight and I could use your help. We're working on a protection spell for Flurry Heart, and nopony can take great notes like you can!"

"Uhh, actually, Twilight, I...wanted to introduce you to my friend!" Spike said. He stammered as he tried to figure out a name to give to Thorax, though he hoped the disguised changeling would come up with one on the spot since changelings were meant to be pros pretending to be other ponies. Spike looked around, the only significant objects in the room being the crystals that made up the palace, which also acted as a unique, natural bit of decor. "Uh, Crystal..." Growing desperate to add onto the name, he looked at Twilight, more specifically at her hooves. "Hoof! M-My good friend, Crystal Hoof!"

"N-Nice to meet you," Thorax greeted nervously, both dragon and "colt" grinning nervously as they hoped Twilight would buy it.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, too," Twilight said. "How do you know Spike?"

"Uhh...Well, Spike and I go way back," Thorax answered.

"To the Equestria Games!" Spike quickly added, trying to make their story believable. "That's when we met. We've been pen pals ever since."

Twilight seemed to look excited at the mention of Spike having a pen pal. "Pen pals? Spike, you could have been using my pen pal quill set! Why didn't you tell me?"

"W-Well, I only...write to him when you and Starlight are...studying," Spike lied, thankful that Applejack wasn't here, or else he would be caught red-handed with Thorax in a heartbeat.

"I like to brag to all my friends about my letters from Spike the Brave and Glorious," Thorax said, Spike vocally agreeing as the duo laughed nervously.

"Well, I think Starlight and I can manage if you want to spend some time with your friend," Twilight said.

"Great! Because Crystal Hoof was going to show me around the city," Spike said, "Crystal Hoof" nodding as he played off their lie.

"Sounds like fun. Just be careful if you see that changeling." Twilight made her way down the hall, and once she was out of sight, Spike and Thorax sighed in relief.

"Oh boy, that was close," Thorax uttered. "I don't do well under pressure."

"At least it worked. Now, let's relax and make you some new friends." Spike lead Thorax out into the Crystal Empire to help make some friends and feed his empty stomach.

Despite the crystal ponies' fears of a changeling lurking around their kingdom, seeing Spike the Brave and Glorious assured them that everything is under control. As many of his fans met him, Spike introduced "Crystal Hoof" to them, being called a close friend to the heroic dragon immediately winning them over. Thorax was bewildered by the amount of new friends he was making, feeling a little bit of love coming from them that was slowly filling his belly, and it felt a lot more satisfying than forcefully taking a pony's love. He even got to see more of the Empire when he wandered in as himself. Their trip lead them back to the castle, where Spike wanted to introduce him to the newest princess, Flurry Heart, where all the love from the crystal ponies was focused on.

"This place is everything I've ever dreamed of!" Thorax exclaimed in awe, only to look worried as he looked down at his disguised form. "But, I can't keep pretending to be a crystal pony forever, can I?"

"Relax," Spike reassured the changeling. "You're winning them over. Pretty soon, nopony will care if you're a changeling." As they entered the throne room where the royal family were, along with Sunburst, Starlight, and Twilight, but to Spike's and Thorax's surprise, Sora and Riku were in the room as well, the former making Flurry Heart giggle with a bunch of silly faces while trying to get his friend to join him."Uh oh...Maybe not Sora..."

Cadence noticed Spike and "Crystal Hoof", curious to know where Spike had been with his new friend. "Spike, there you are. Twilight told me you were off with a friend." Spike nodded his head, chuckling nervously. "And any friend of Spike the Brave and Glorious is a friend of mine," she said, bowing to the disguised changeling.

"T-Thank you," Thorax said. She let them by as Spike introduced her to Flurry Heart, nervously getting around Sora as he let them see the baby. Flurry saw her dragon uncle and new pony, reaching her hooves out to them for attention as she continued giggling. "Oh, she's so beautiful." Thorax's smile suddenly faded as she felt the incredible amount of love coming from the infant, his hunger making him shudder as he struggled to control himself from feeding. "T-There's so much...love around her!"

"Well, she is a baby," Sora stated. "Everyone goes crazy for babies, especially cuties like this one." As he pet Flurry's mane, Thorax grunted as he backed away, which began worrying everyone in the room, especially Spike. "You ok, kid?"

"I-I...I can't-!" Thorax's eyes released a blue aura, his spell failing as he ended up reverting back to his normal form, unable to control his hissing and flickering tongue as he tried to hold himself back from lunging toward Flurry Heart and the love radiating from her. His appearance shocked everyone, Sora, Riku, and Twilight immediately calling their Keyblades as they prepared to defend the newborn alicorn princess. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Thorax grunted, hissing all the while as he backed away, fearing getting beaten by the three wielders. "I-I can't...s-stop!"

"Spike, get away from the changeling!" Twilight exclaimed, grabbing the baby dragon in her aura as he tried to help Thorax.

"No, wait!" Spike said, pulled away and behind Twilight, Starlight, and Sunburst, the latter two staying beside Flurry Heart along with Cadence and Shining Armor. "You don't understand!"

"That changeling swapped places with your friend just to get close to the baby!" Sora said, keeping his glare on the hissing changeling. "That thing tricked you to feed off a helpless infant! What other reason could there be for it being here!?"

"I..." Spike didn't know what to do. He was caught between choosing two different sides, and both scenarios could lead him losing something. Looking at Thorax, the changeling still hissing as he hooves danced around trying to hold himself back, he could defend him and prove he wasn't dangerous, but that would lead to everyone hating that decision and be constantly scolded by his friends that it was stupid trying to befriend a changeling. He could lose his respect as a hero in the Crystal Empire as well. But if he denied being friends with Thorax, he'll still be Spike the Brave and Glorious, but Thorax wouldn't trust him to help him anymore. Spike sighed as he came to a painful decision, looking down at the floor. "...I don't know..."

Thorax's hissing stopped, his ears drooping as he heard Spike. Tears welled up in his eyes, feeling betrayed that the first friend he ever made outside of his hive, though he barely had any back in his own home, had lied to him about everything. No longer hungry despite how empty his stomach was, he ran away, barging through the throne room doors as he escaped.

"Hey! Get back here, you shape-shifter!" Sora shouted as he and Riku gave chase, some guards that were nearby as they spotted the changeling joining as they hunted Thorax down.

"I hope your friend's ok, Spike," Cadence uttered, but she couldn't be more wrong as his friend was just stabbed in the back by him.

"...Yeah...Me too..." Spike felt lower than he had ever been in his life, tears welling up in his eyes as he betrayed the trust of a friend and put his heroic role over Thorax.

He slumped beside the levitating bed Flurry was in, regretting his decision. Flurry Heart peeked over at the upset baby dragon, flicking her hoof against his spines playfully to get his attention, but Spike ignored her. He was too miserable to care, even when she managed to climb out and latch onto his head, babbling at him to play with her. After several moments, Sora and Riku came back into the throne room, unfortunately without Thorax in custody.

"We lost it," Sora growled. "Must have transformed into a smaller bug than it is and slipped past us."

"We've got every single guard searching everywhere for it, but it couldn't have gotten far," Riku added. "We haven't even found a trace of your friend, Crystal Hoof, Spike."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see me anyway," Spike mumbled. "He probably ran far away from here..." He perked up a little, having a gut feeling he knew where he ran off to. "But I know where he might be. I'll be right back!"

"Spike!" Twilight called out as Spike ran off. "What if you run into the-!?"

"I'll be fine!" he said, running through the halls and out of the castle to find Thorax, hoping to fix the mistake he made.

Sliding back down into the cave again, Spike searched around for any sign of Thorax. "Thorax! Hello!? I just want to apologize!" Spike called out. "I should have stood up for you...I know you're in here!"

As he walked past a rock, it was suddenly shrouded in a blue aura as Thorax revealed himself, glaring spitefully at the baby dragon. Spike turned around as he heard the changeling's magic, but instead of being relieved to find him, he backed away as Thorax lunged his head toward the dragon's.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted, his intimidating hissing, this time out of anger instead of hunger, made Spike reel back, getting too close to the edge of the crevice.

Spike yelped as he fell over, quickly grabbing onto the edge as he hung on for dear life, unable to find any footing to help push himself back up. "A-A little help?"

"Why should I help you!? I'm an 'evil changeling'!" Thorax said as he leered down at the helpless dragon.

"Because you're my friend," Spike said, giving Thorax an apologetic gaze. "I just wish I had been one to you..."

Spike suddenly lost his grip, scrambling to grab back onto the ledge, only to yelp and scream as he went falling down the crevice again. Just like before as he expected to fall to the bottom, he didn't expect Thorax to come to his rescue yet again after betraying his friendship earlier. Clutching his hand with both forehooves, Thorax carried Spike back up to safety, his grudge against Spike gone as he felt the genuine love of friendship from the baby dragon.

"It's ok, I know it's hard," Thorax said. "Everyone in the Crystal Empire loves you. I couldn't ask you to give that up for me."

"You don't have to," Spike said, shocking the changeling.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"What I should have done in the first place. Come on, Thorax. We're heading back to the castle. And we're going to show them the real you." Thorax gasped, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat as he followed Spike out of the cave, the duo making their way back to the castle without the changeling in a disguise.

Back in the throne room, Sora, Riku, and Twilight stayed with Shining, Cadence, Starlight, Sunburst, and Flurry Heart in case the changeling returned. Shining Armor ordered the guards to constantly search for Thorax, keeping the castle under heavy guard.

"I know it's bad that a changeling is around, but is all this really necessary?" Starlight questioned as she watched some of the guards running around checking every single nook and cranny.

"We're not taking any risks," Sora said. "If one of them is here, then there might be an army lying in wait. Chrysalis was by herself until she unleashed her siege on Canterlot. She might be out there waiting for the right moment to attack us while we're caught off guard."

"This is all just getting out of hoof," Twilight stated.

"I know," Cadence agreed with an exhausted sigh. "But this seems to be all we can do. I just don't know what else we can do to prevent this."

"I do!" Spike announced as he stood in the doorway, Thorax beside him and fully revealing his true self to everyone.

Shocked, the Keyblade wielders called their Keyblades and stood before everyone, the crystal guards circling the royal family, Sunburst, and Starlight. "Spike, get away from the changeling!" Riku said.

"No," the baby dragon said in defiance.

"What did you do to Spike, you love-sucking monster!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"He didn't do anything to me!" Spike said, getting sick of everyone looked down at Thorax when they never really got to know him.

"That thing must have manipulated him with its magic," Sora grumbled. "Once I chop off that horn, that should snap you out of whatever spell it put you in!"

Sora charged forward, but before he even got halfway toward them, Spike took in a deep breath, his fire powered by the Crystal Heart as he green flames turned white. Sora skid to a halt and leapt away from the wall of white fire, startling everyone as Spike tried to attack him. Even Thorax was a bit shocked, knowing dragons could breathe fire, but nothing as bright and powerful as those white flames. As the fire died out and everyone finally stopped bad-mouthing Thorax, Spike readied himself, prepared to lose everyone else's faith in him to defend Thorax.

"I am not under any spell. I am perfectly sane," Spike said. "And he is not a 'thing'! His name is Thorax...and he's my friend!"

The entire room was filled with gasps, all but Flurry Heart baffled and struck with disbelief over Spike's claim. Sora only grew more miffed, but he didn't want to risk getting burned by Spike's enhanced fire breath while they were in the center of the kingdom, possibly above where the Crystal Heart sat outside of the palace. Thorax looked nervous, but Spike assured him that everything will be alright despite how nervous he was with what he was about to do. Spike walked up to everyone, music filling the air as, to Sora's chagrin, Spike was going to sing to try to convince everyone.

"Please tell me he's not going to sing," Sora begged.

"With that sad tune...he is," Riku confirmed, making the tan pegasus grunt in annoyance, but kept quiet and humored the baby dragon, not letting a song win him over if it did for the other ponies.

[Spike]

Would you say I'm a hero

Glorious and brave

If I told you something you wouldn't believe?

That sometimes I'm scared

And I can make mistakes

And I'm not so heroic, it seems

But if day can turn to night

The room suddenly grew dim as a light shined down on Spike.

And the darkness turn to light

As the room brightened back up, Spike had gestured to Riku and Starlight on that line, the meaning metaphorical as they had lost their way on a dark path and found their way back to the light, which made Riku raise a brow while still remaining skeptical.

Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change?

No two ponies are exactly the same

No two snowflakes ever match their design

And I thought I was strong

But I was nothing but wrong

When I forgot to be friendly and kind

But if day can turn to night

And the darkness turn to light

Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change?

Would you say I'm a hero

Glorious and brave

If I told you something you wouldn't believe?

Spike looked at Thorax, gesturing him over to join him. Despite his nerves, just knowing Spike was doing all this for him made him feel special. An outcast of his own hive treated by someone who should have treated him as such would be enough for him, even if none of the ponies would accept him. Out of everyone in the room, Twilight's gaze softened toward the changeling as Spike was doing something so risky to keep one friendship that would cost him his heroic title.

This changeling, it seems

Knows the real me

And would stay by my side 'til the end

So if day can turn to night

And the darkness turn to light

Upon that one line in Spike's chorus, it finally got to Starlight when she realized the meaning behind it. Before her drastic change from an innocent filly to a cutie mark-stealing dictator, her joy faded when Sunburst left, dragging her down a dark road that isolated her thoughts and beliefs, turning it into one of the dumbest and dangerous things she's ever done. And thanks to Sora and Twilight, that dark path she took was severed as they helped her see the light of her ways, given that second chance and start her new life over. They saw her as evil because they didn't know why she did those things until she finally showed and told them what happened. The same could be said to someone of a race or species considered evil for past deeds, but maybe there was a chance few of them didn't have the same ideals as their peers or leaders.

Then why can't we imagine

Just why can't we imagine

Then why can't we imagine a changeling can chance?

Spike wilted, seeing how his song didn't seem to convince everyone as it ended. He at least had Thorax, even though it didn't help him feel better about himself as he took this big risk. No one said anything, just silence as everyone contemplated Spike's song. Twilight tried to step forward, but Riku quickly flared a wing out in front of her, stopping her in place.

"I'll handle this," he said. Twilight wanted to protest, having no clue what her coltfriend was thinking, but she trusted Riku would go easy on Spike. Riku approached Spike and Thorax, the changeling whimpering as he shrunk under the stallion's gaze, fearing the sharper-looking Keyblade in his hoof. "Spike, as much as you want to stick up for this changeling, he's an enemy of the entire kingdom. You know what they've done to Canterlot, and what they could have done if their invasion succeeded."

"I know, but Thorax isn't like the other changelings," Spike tried to reason. "If he was evil, he would have attacked me when I was alone with him. He wouldn't risk entering the kingdom and lose himself when he's around Flurry Heart."

"But there might be others out there that he's with, waiting for the chance to ambush the Crystal Kingdom when their guard is down," Riku argued.

"I-It's only me," Thorax spoke nervously. "I...left my hive."

"How can we be sure you're not lying through your fangs right now and be pulling a fast one?" Riku questioned. Thorax didn't answer, understanding why he could be trusted when his kind could shapeshift into anyone and anything, and if they're masters in their skills, they can act their way out of any situation with a bit of research on the creature they mimic. "Exactly. We can't tell if you're being honest with us. And trusting you is very slim since the invasion. And if Sora's not happy being friends with a changeling, then we have some problems."

"Damn right, we do," Sora said, earning a hard punch in the arm from Twilight, warning him to keep quiet before she did anything worse.

Thorax's ears drooped as he looked down at the floor dejectedly. "However," Riku said, forcing the changeling to look back up at him. "I did bring something with me to see if you can prove you're as innocent as you're behaving, and you're really being honest with us about being nice." Digging a hoof into one of his vest pockets, he pulled out an ornament, one of those same enchanted decorations that hung from the tree chandelier in the Castle of Friendship. Sora, Twilight, and Spike were surprised that he took one of them, or if it was an extra leftover from helping the Princess of Friendship feel at home. "We'll use this."

"You took one of the memory ornaments?" Spike asked.

"After what happened with Applejack's friend, Rara, and her sleazy manager, I figured these might also be helpful to call out any other suspicious types who cause any mischief," he said. "...That, and maybe to look back on some decent memories of back home if I'm away for too long and get homesick. But know this, changeling-"

"His name's Thorax," Spike corrected a bit aggressively.

"...Right...Thorax, this is enchanted to show your real memories, whether they're happy, sad, whatever," Riku explained. "Any fake memories you try to make up on the spot won't work. Believe me, I've tried imagining dominating Sora in every duel we had with no losses, but it clearly didn't work when I saw some...serious losses I took in the past." Riku could tell Sora looked surprised at first and was now leering at the back of his head. Looking back at Twilight, he ushered her to join him so she could let them all see Thorax's past. "If you want to prove your innocence, then you will show us your past. If you aren't like the other changelings, we'll consider letting who you are pass and accept you. But this is your only chance to prove yourself, so if it's all a facade, you're gone. Understand?"

Thorax silently nodded, clearly understanding his demands. He focused on his past while Twilight used her magic to enhance the fake gem's image for all of the throne room to see. The magically created screen was dark at first, but there was some slight movement as the sound of an egg cracking echoed from the memory. The top cracked open as they saw from Thorax's point of view of the day he hatched, poking his head up as they saw what appeared to be the inside of a craggy cavern, where thousands of changeling eggs rested in what appeared to be the nest of the changeling hive.

"Oops. I think I went too far," Thorax uttered apologetically, more eggs cracking as they saw what the hatched changeling larvae looked like, their bodies white and covered in black spots with cute-looking faces, tiny horns, and stubby forelegs. "S-Should I move further ahead?"

"No!" Twilight and Cadence both exclaimed, everyone turning to the two alicorns in confusion.

Twilight was the first to react at her outburst, flustered as she grinned nervously. "I mean, no, let's keep playing this memory. We need...every single crucial bit of your past to prove you're really innocent and not like your...brethren?"

"You want to take notes on changeling infants," Riku paraphrased, knowing Twilight long enough to see that glint of excitement when she desired to learn about something new.

"What!?" she asked, blowing a raspberry with a wave of her hoof. "No! Of course not! That's not the reason why at all!"

She didn't make it convincing when she had been hiding a quill and a piece of parchment behind her, "subtly" taking notes on the larvae changeling anatomy. Riku rolled his eyes, both for Twilight's overly-eager need to learn and why she didn't bother bringing a simple notepad to make taking notes easier and lighter to write than several scrolls of blank parchment. Everyone then turned to look at Cadence, the pink alicorn's eyes shifting slightly before she shrugged her shoulders.

"They're adorable," she simply stated.

They soon heard the other baby changelings hissing, gone were their cute and curious faces as their aggressive instincts kicked in, barring their fangs as their tongues lashed about. "Yeah, by 'adorable', you mean 'disgusting grubs already prepared to suck the love out of anything it squirms onto'," Sora said, stating his opinion on the "grubs", even as they heard Thorax whimper at how aggressive his brothers and sisters were.

"I love babies, and that includes all creatures, not just ponies," Cadence said. "And I think the changelings are cute when they hatched, hissy faces or not."

"If we end up having another alicorn baby like Flurry Heart, I'm going to have to pass, Cadence," Shining said, which made Cadence gasp in shock, then whimper and give him a sad look to try to guilt him into reconsidering for another foal. "Yeah, not gonna work this time, hon."

"Aww...Oh well, I tried," Cadence uttered.

They soon heard an all too familiar chuckle as larva Thorax looked to where the laugh came from. Standing taller than a tower at the infant changelings' size was none other than Queen Chrysalis, watching the new breed of changelings for her army being born. Some of them crawled their way over to her, climbing up her legs as they worshiped their queen, Chrysalis taking one of them in her magic and gave it a pet while smirking deviously.

"What a powerful group of hatchlings,"she said to herself."We're going to have some very big plans for Canterlot when the time is right. Make sure to grow big and strong so we can take over all of Equestria, my pretties. We'll have all the love we could ever feed on and rule the land."

The memory flashed forward to several years as baby Thorax tried to hide back in his shell, now viewing him hovering over Canterlot as his brothers and sisters, all of them fully grown as they smacked into the barrier and crashed through once it was weak enough. Unlike how the other changelings were dive bombing down on the city, Thorax slowly hovered down, nervously looking around as he felt guilty hurting the ponies and scaring them all. They all tried diving down on the Mane Six, Riku, and Kairi as they ran through the streets to reach the location where the Elements of Harmony were being held at that time. The guards were highly impressed as they managed to defeat the massive wave of changelings that tried to stop them, especially Riku and Kairi with their unique magic spells. That hope was tarnished when they made their way inside the building to find hundreds more lying in wait for them.

"Come on,"one changeling said, forcing Thorax down into the building as he yelped in surprise."You're going to see some real fighting. Maybe that'll inspire you to grow a tougher carapace."

While being dragged by his fellow changeling, this one's eyes and wings a dark purple instead of blue like Thorax's and the several thousand changelings around them, they headed inside the building, where the mind-controlled Sora was revealed to the group of eight. Riku knew what happened next as the barrier appeared around them, splitting him from the girls as they immediately got swarmed, and he and Sora wound up in an inescapable duel where only one of them would come out the winner. The purple-eyed changeling pulled Thorax up close to the barrier, joining their swarming brethren as they watched the battle unfold. They put up quite a struggle, but Sora unleashed his Final Form, easily dominating Riku and knocking the stallion out cold, the magical barrier fading away as their queen's mind-controlled soldier was victorious.

"Wow, this pony is really powerful,"of the the changelings said in awe, though Sora grimaced as he got a look at how he had beaten Riku that day.

"At least Her Highness had placed him under her spell,"another said."He could have done a lot worse with those other two."

Thorax in the memory gulped, somewhat grateful that Sora was on their side, but he still didn't like what they were doing. In the end, the memory changed as it started at the end of the invasion, where all the changelings were flung out of Canterlot by the power of love from Shining Armor and Cadence and the power of light from Sora and Kairi. More memories flashed to Thorax's days after leaving the hive, wandering around Equestria to feed on any love, without getting into any couple's relationships through trickery. There was even the moment in Ponyville during Cranky and Matilda's wedding, but what shocked Sora, Riku, and Twilight was the fact that Ventus had spotted the changeling as he looked around in his seat, and he didn't tell anyone about his presence after they returned from the Mysterious Tower. Sora was going to give Ventus an earful for not telling them that a changeling was in Ponyville, right in front of the entire town, even Shining Armor and Cadence when they were somehow invited to the wedding.

Everyone's thoughts on Thorax's memories were perplexing; the changeling had never shown any signs of hostility to anyone he met, wasn't like his brothers and sisters in the hive, he never even attempted to fight the Mane Six, Riku, or Kairi during the invasion. Even during Cranky and Matilda's wedding, he may have looked intimidating, but he never once used his transformation abilities to mimic someone, get involved with a pony's lover while knocking them unconscious, or took love by force if he was desperate. And these were all real memories he had experienced, too.

Then came the earliest moments that happened when Spike stumbled upon Thorax's hiding place while unable to leave due to the love in the Crystal Empire. He ended up revealing himself after Spike thought he was looking at a mirror, and to everyone's shock, mostly Twilight's, Spike stumbled off the crevice after smacking into the stalagmite, and Thorax caught him. That same moment happened again, where Thorax was heavily upset at Spike for denying his friendship when he lost control of his disguise when he got close to Flurry Heart, and yet again, Spike was saved by him after admitting how wrong he was for betraying him. Even after being hurt like that, the changeling still saved him, clear proof that there wasn't a single piece of evil intentions in his heart.

That was the last of Thorax's memories as the screen faded, the changeling hoping he showed enough proof. There was no secret plan made between him and Chrysalis to scout out the Empire, no evil desires to steal the love from Flurry Heart or any of the crystal ponies. Thorax was legitimately kindhearted, pacifistic, and wanting to feel included among the ponies despite how much terror his kind had made in Canterlot. Sora didn't like it, but he lowered his Keyblade, proven enough to know Thorax wasn't a threat.

Riku placed the enchanted ornament back in his pocket, satisfied with Thorax's past while Twilight grabbed Spike and hugged him. "Spike, I'm so proud of you."

"You are? For what?" Spike asked in confusion.

"You're a celebrity here in the Crystal Empire, and risked all of that for a friend," Twilight explained. "I can't imagine anything more brave than that." She then turned the others, the guards, Shining Armor, Cadence, and Sunburst all no longer showing hostility as their opinion on Thorax had changed from what they saw. "As the Princess of Friendship, I try to set an example for all of Equestria. But today, it was Spike who taught me that a new friend can come from anywhere."

"I thought Sora was the first one to teach you that," Riku said, giving the alicorn a light nudge with his shoulder.

"Well, maybe, but it's more about a friend who was considered evil because of their race," Twilight corrected.

"Zecora," Sora stated, reminding Twilight how she and the other mares instantly called the zebra out as an evil enchantress when they didn't know anything about her.

"Considered evil because of the actions of their own race in a past event, only to be a misconception when not all of them are bad!" Twilight recorrected herself with an annoyed huff. "Anypony else want to ruin my speech, like it always does!?" Many shakes of the head were made, though Shining and Cadence couldn't help but chuckle a little at the flustered alicorn's irritation. "Good. Now, as I was saying, everypony still has a lot to learn about friendship, including me." Twilight turned back around to Thorax, offering her hoof to him. "And if Spike says Thorax is his friend,then he's my friend, too."

Overjoyed, Thorax took Twilight's hoof and shook it. "Thank you!"

"On behalf of the Crystal Empire, I would like to extend my hoof in friendship, and I'm sure all of my subjects are eager to do the same," Cadence announced, the guards agreeing as they all cheered, welcoming Thorax to the Crystal Empire.

Thorax approached the prince and princess of the Crystal Empire, feeling the love of friendship radiating from them and subconsciously fed on it. He was given hoofshakes by the guards, even Riku after walking past him and Twilight. Cadence even held Flurry out to Thorax, the infant cooing as she already grew a liking to what most kids should see as a scary monster, but the changeling was elated to sense no fear in the baby as he pat her head. When he turned to Sora, his grin faltered at the neutral expression on the pegasus's face. He could practically sense the disdain coming from him, despite the acceptance of allowing Thorax to stay in the Crystal Empire.

"I'm not as happy as everyone else is about you, Thorax," Sora said. "I understand you're not as evil as the rest of your hive. You showed no hostility toward anyone, you didn't physically harm anyone, or steal love by turning into someone...I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, mostly because of my own experiences that had recently happened to me."

"W-Was it...because of what Queen Chrysalis did...? To your marefriend?" Thorax asked. Sora's eyes widened as he grimaced, startling the changeling. "S-Spike told me about it. He said it was a long story, but...I kind of had a feeling I know what she would have done...He said it happened in some...other timeline?"

Sora looked back at Spike, who looked away after he told who was once an enemy a brief description of his time in the alternate timeline with the changelings ruling the world. He looked back at Thorax, letting out a sad sigh.

"...Yeah...It is a long story," Sora admitted. "...If Spike didn't stick up for you, I would have killed you right on the spot when you showed yourself." Thorax whimpered, gulping nervously after seeing just how strong he was just from fighting his friend during the invasion while under his former queen's control. "...But it's not in me to kill anyone who never had evil intentions to begin with, or if there was a good reason why they did what they had done in the first place..."

Sora silently stared at Thorax for a moment, letting his reasons sink into the changeling as he felt a bit of relief. The stallion then raised his hoof up, offering Thorax a hoofshake, which the changeling nervously took as they both shook hooves. Even thought Thorax was able to be trusted, he knew it would take a long while for Sora to be his friend. Starlight grimaced as she was to blame for that tense moment between them, her time traveling shenanigans almost destroying Equestria several times over. Shining Armor approached Thorax, taking off his helmet now that there was no need to don his armor.

"Welcome to the Crystal Empire, Thorax," he said. "Sorry we didn't take the time to get to know you. Maybe we can change that now."

"That would be amazing!" Thorax exclaimed excitedly. "I want to know all about friendship, and maybe one day, I can take that knowledge back with me to the Changeling Kingdom! If my kind learned how to create love for one another, maybe they won't have to take love from others!"

"I doubt Chrysalis would accept that,"Sora muttered to himself.

With Thorax now a friendly resident in the Crystal Empire, the kingdom celebrated their new changeling friend and welcomed him with open hooves. After that, the visiting group left the Empire and made their way back to Ponyville. As much as their visit wanted to last longer, mostly for Starlight to hang out with Sunburst and strengthen their relationship a bit more before they really decided on being a couple, there were many things the Keyblade wielders needed to do, especially report to Aqua about an enemy who was now on their side.

Inside the castle, Sora, Riku, Twilight, and Starlight gathered everyone in the throne room and relayed what had happened in the Crystal Empire. Most of them were surprised to know that Thorax was now considered an ally among them, but Sora mentioned that Ventus was the first one who spotted the changeling back in Ponyville a while back and called him out on it.

"Why didn't you try to subdue him if you saw him!?" Sora exclaimed. "You know what the changelings did as much as I do!"

"He wasn't doing anything!" Ventus argued. "What, did you want me to cause a scene in the middle of a wedding ceremony!? That changeling-!"

"Thorax," Pinkie corrected. "He has a name, and he is a friend of ours now, so it's mean to just call him by what he is."

"Not the point right now, Pinkie," Ventus grumbled. "Anyway, Thorax wasn't even hurting anyone. He was just sitting there."

Sora let out an irritated huff and slouched in his throne, pouting like a whiny three-year-old. "Sora, he was there before we found out about him," Spike said. "Can't you just drop it? You shook Thorax's hoof."

"I said I would give him the benefit of the doubt," Sora stated with a growl.

"Sora, are you still paranoid over what happened to the other me?" Kairi asked.

Sora flinched, his anger ebbing away to sadness. "...M-Maybe..." He sat up and pressed his hooves against his face. "...Chrysalis is out there somewhere...She could be planning something, and we don't know what she's doing...She might do the exact same thing to you, Kairi."

"It won't happen," Kairi assured. "All of us, together, can stop her if she shows her face again."

"But it could!" Sora exclaimed. "What if I'm not here!? What if I go to another world, and Equestria crumbles!? Or what if every other world falls to darkness because I'm not there to save them!? Without me being here, everyone would suffer, die, fall into darkness, whatever it is that destroys everything I've been trying to protect for all these years!"

Sora panted heavily, fear greatly expressed on his face as tears welled up in his eyes. Starlight noticed him glancing at her, a slight glare that disappeared every so often, silently asking her why she had to try to change the past. More guilt welled up inside her, having just made amends with Aqua and her own paranoia about trusting her, and now she's made it worse as the stallion who was willing to give her a chance to change was now paranoid about the outcome of the future without him around, living or dead. Kairi teleported into Sora's throne, holding him tightly and consoled him.

"You were holding all of that in," she uttered, not stating it as a question, but she knew that part of him was still bothered by their time-jumping spree. "Sora, how many times do I have to tell you not to hide anything from us if something like this scares you to death?"

Sora held Kairi, letting out a depressed sigh. "...I just...don't want anything to happen to any of you...It's like everything will fall if I'm not around..."

Aqua felt sympathy for Sora. She had those same exact fears when things started to escalate between her, Terra, and Ventus, and after escaping from the Realm of Darkness, she believed she was the only one who could stop Xehanort and bring peace back to the worlds. But his fears were different than her own; Sora's death in the alternate timelines was the result of the sonic rainboom from being prevented several years ago. And with no sign of the other mares within those timelines as well, it could only be assumed that, prior to Rainbow Dash's first attempt at the sonic rainboom, all seven of them were what helped keep every single world in the universe from falling either to darkness or someone of evil intentions.

"Sora, don't think that everyone's lives rest on your shoulders," Aqua said. "I felt that way out of sorrow, thinking I was the only one out of me, Terra, or Ven who knew of Xehanort's plans and needed to stop him. We all know you're important to everyone: your skills outmatch all of ours, combined, you've faced the worst of what Xehanort had to offer, his Heartless, Ansem, and his Nobody, Xemnas, and that strength that helped you get this far was the power of friendship. All the friends you've made in every world you've been in, all the help you've done for them when, as travelers from another world, it shatters the balance of the world order for getting involved in other worlds' affairs, but despite that, you didn't care when your heart told you what to do.

"You are everyone's hope when all else fails. When WE fail. You are connected to that very same rainbow of friendship Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack are a part of, but even they haven't been able to get this far without you there, too." The Mane Six nodded in agreement.

"She's right," Rainbow said. "It's not just you; it's all seven of us who help keep everything right...Though, can I say that it was all mostly me, since I'm the one who made the sonic rainboom in the first place?"

"Ignore her ego, sugarcube," Applejack said. "But Rainbow Dash has a point. When we took on the likes of Discord when he was bad and Sombra, ya couldn't have won by yourself."

"As odd as it felt when we joined our power with yours when you first used your Harmony Form, it was what we needed, darling," Rarity said. "What YOU needed."

"I mean, maybe we could have beaten those baddies by ourselves with the Elements of Harmony, but this is a crossover fic, so we do need you for more than helping us save the day!" Pinkie said, confusing everyone by what she meant. "Hey! Maybe I should have the Keyblade Inheriting Thingy and help Sora! I make lots of new friends, so that would mean I'd be super-duper-ultra-looper strong!"

Aqua brought a hoof to her chin, closing her eyes in thought. "Oh, come on!" Rainbow whined. "You're actually considering Pinkie to have a Keyblade, but not me!? That's a load of horseapples!"

"I'm not," Aqua said. "It's an even worse idea to give someone like Pinkie a Keyblade. I find it amusing to hear you complain about it."

"Eh. Worth a shot," Pinkie said with a shrug while Rainbow sulked as she grumbled under her breath.

"As odd as Pinkie's idea of a pep talk is, you can rely on all of us to help you," Twilight said, Fluttershy nodding silently in her seat. "I know the six of us needed you when we faced Nightmare Moon, Discord, Sombra, Chrysalis, and even Tirek."

"I lost against Tirek, I barely survived facing Sombra, and I almost helped Chrysalis win the invasion while under he spell, when I thought she was really Kairi," Sora said. "I sure won those fights when I either screwed up or can't do it. If all of you are expecting me to take on Xehanort, how am I supposed to win when most of my battles against the toughest of them were won by luck?"

"Because you are not ready," Yen Sid said, surprising the group as the wizard stepped into the room. "At least not yet."

"Hey, the old coot's being a snoop," Lea commented from around the corner, walking into view with a smirk on his face. "Scandalous."

Ignoring the red stallion, Yen Sid approached the table and looked up at Sora. "You do show the potential you have to stop even the most powerful of Heartless. Your strength is something Xehanort wished he could have. That was why he wanted to choose you as one of his thirteen vessels. Little does he realize that that power comes from your friends, your drive to fight for and alongside them. With the lack of experience wielding the Keyblade when it came to you, you stopped Ansem, a powerful Heartless that not even I or Eraqus had ever faced. You have taken down Heartless as massive as a Groundshaker without so much as backing down."

"But I didn't fight by myself," Sora reiterated. "I was with-"

"Sora, whether alone or with allies, you cannot doubt yourself," Yen Sid interrupted. "You boast about your skills, yet you are humble when you're serious. You goof off, but not enough to be distracted, whether or not you are in the middle of combat. Destiny may link you as the key to the worlds' peace and safety in the light, but destiny is just a written prophecy that only serves to make the destined worry and panic. Your destiny with these six ponies are important, but do not let what the possible futures showed you when it failed make them the future you expect because of your fears. Make the future you want, and leave those past possibilities cloud your judgement, and your heart."

Sora was stunned silent at Yen Sid's lecture. He still worried about what Chrysalis was planning after the failure of her invasion, but the alternate timeline was still very real and could have happened should he have died to Xemnas. In his heart, he wanted to do everything in his power to protect the ones he loved: his friends, his family, and even Kairi especially. As his master waited his response after giving him his lecture on not losing himself, Sora nodded, understanding the wizard.

"There is one good thing that has come from befriending Thorax, Sora," Aqua continued, Sora's ears folding against his head upon mentioning the changeling "befriending" them. "He does know the location of the Changeling Kingdom, along with where the hive is located and what lies inside. I may have to visit the Crystal Empire myself to speak with him and learn more about him and his kingdom. We might not get any plans from the queen since he left after the invasion, but we could plan out an ambush and catch her by surprise. If we were to take her and any other followers in, would that ease your worries a little?"

"...I guess so," Sora mumbled.

"Good." Aqua stood up from her seat and leapt down, looking over the map. "It's hard to tell where exactly the Changeling Kingdom resides. That, and I have no way of pinpointing where other enemies aside from Heartless would be found. Tomorrow, I'm going to take a little visit to the Empire to have a chat with Thorax personally."

"You also want to go because of the Crystal Heart and the baby, right?" Terra asked with a grin.

"It is purely for business, not recreational," Aqua said, though Terra knew she was lying, spotting her ear twitching slightly as she looked away from him slightly.

"You definitely want to go to see the baby again," Terra paraphrased his girlfriend's "reason", crossing his forelegs across his chest with a sly smirk.

"Not true!" she denied. No one else bought her excuse either since no one could resist being around a newborn baby, especially when it was a baby pony for the Keyblade wielders. "...Ok, maybe a few minutes seeing the baby, but that's all! I swear! I will go straight to talking to Thorax!"

"And we'll come along with you," Ventus said.

"Just me," Aqua heavily insisted, getting slightly annoyed as most of the group laughed at her flustered state. "I'm going to bed early so I can be at the Empire at the crack of dawn." Terra was about to jump out of his throne to join her leaving, but she held him back in his seat. "You're sleeping in another room, mister. You are not distracting me tonight."

"Alright. Whatever you say, Aqua," Terra said with a chuckle.

Later that evening, as everyone headed off to bed, Sora was wide awake while Kairi slept beside him. Her head rested on his shoulder, her gentle breathing softly rustling the fur on his neck while his hoof subconsciously rubbed her back. Though he opened up to everyone about how he felt after going through the alternate timelines, he barely felt any better as so many thoughts, so many unknown questions plagued his mind on what else could have happened aside from what he and Twilight experienced. One of those questions he figured Kairi or Riku from the alternate times could answer him they knew or not: was his father still alive after he saw that rainbow star, the sonic rainboom Rainbow Dash made many years ago?

Slight changes could have been made when filly Rainbow was kept from performing such a feat, and Sora's father still being around could have been a possibility as well. He was more bothered by what had happened to Equestria and his fate more than anything else, and though that still bothered him, he was starting to lose his restraint in keeping to his own mental promise not to misuse the power of time magic and use the Reverse/Forward spell.

He shifted his thoughts on something else, but it came back to Thorax. As dangerous as he appeared, Thorax wasn't really the aggressive type. If anything, he behaved just like Fluttershy, all timid and nervous, and he probably wouldn't even harm a fly if one of his changeling brethren turned into one. Despite being proven that he was nice and his memories were testament to that, but he still had a bad feeling that there was an incredibly slim chance that Chrysalis might now what Thorax did by leaving the hive. Then those thoughts drifted to the changeling timeline's Kairi: her scars on her face and body, the loss of hope in her eyes, her body constantly tense as if waiting for an ambush twenty-four seven, and her dulled Keyblade signifying her despair under the angry, merciless expression on her face. He nearly woke his Kairi up as his foreleg holding her began to squeeze her tightly to his body, making her mumble and shift a little before getting more comfortable in her slumber.

Sora sighed, unable to sleep anymore now that his mind is bothered by the past. Gently moving Kairi's head away from his shoulder without waking her, he quietly got up out of bed and exited the room. Making his way out of the castle, he ran out into the fields where no one in town could see him, then pounded his hoof into the pauldron on his shoulder. Once changed into his Keyblade armor, he summoned his weapon, tossed it high in the air and transformed it into his glider. He leapt onto it as it flew down, ascending up into the sky and out of Equestria, his form changing back into a human as he sped off through the cosmos, heading straight back home to Destiny Islands.


	141. Sora's Father

Sora reached his home world, Destiny Islands, in a matter of minutes, diving down toward his hometown. As soon as he passed through the outer layers of the atmosphere, he dismissed his glider and went into a free fall. Thankfully, with it being the middle of the night, everyone should be asleep so they didn't see someone randomly falling from the sky, unless they were astronomers, then he was bound to be unfortunately seen. The ground got closer and closer, and as he was only a few hundred meters away, he slowed his decent with his gliding ability. With his fall slowing until he was floating like a feather, he dropped into the outskirts of town.

Looking out over the seaside home he grew up in for many years, he let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his head as he processed why he decided to come here. "This is so stupid," he said to himself. "I'm going to get in so much trouble...How much more trouble could I possibly be in after all I've done already???"

He paced back and forth, his thoughts racing after the events in the Crystal Empire earlier that day along with the experiences he and Twilight suffered through in the alternate timelines. For many years, since the death of his father, he wanted to know what had happened to him, and he had the means to do so. His restraint on using it was at its breaking point now that the effects of changing the past to bring the horrible futures that could have happened have made him panic about what could happen if he died at this very moment. He was going to go through with this, and if he was going to be severely punished, then he didn't care as long as he figured out what happened.

"Ok, it's pretty easy. Once you're back in time, don't bring any attention to yourself," he told himself. "Don't mention your name, don't let anyone recognize you as the adult version of your younger self..." He looked up at his spiky hair, grumbling in frustration. "As if I'll be able to blend in with my hairstyle similar to younger me's..." Grabbing the hood of his jacket, he placed it over his head to hide his hair. "At least this hood's useful other than to hide my shame or brood in misery."

Steeling his nerves, Sora summoned his Keyblade, holding it tightly in both hands. He was honestly scared to find out what happened to his father and how severe the storm was that took him out along with his crew and boat. He could change the future, saving his father from that storm and leave his family happy and at peace, but that could alter the course of time and change everything, just like the last few times when he, Twilight, and Starlight interfered with Fluttershy and Rainbow's bullies along with the prismatic pegasus's sonic rainboom. It pained him to think this, but if he had to watch his own father die to keep the past from changing, then he had no choice. He reminded himself that he wasn't going to change anyone's fate; just view what happened, and when he sees what he needed to, he'll leave and go straight back to Equestria, back to bed with Kairi, and not arouse any suspicion of his disappearance.

"...Reverse!" Sora called out, thrusting his weapon up in the air as he performed the time traveling spell.

Above him, a clock appeared as it slowly fell down on him, the hour and minute hands spinning backwards as the sound of ticking echoed around him. The ticking increased in speed, focusing on the point in time he wanted to appear in: the evening where he saw the rainbow star that connected him with the Mane Six in Equestria several years ago. It took longer to reach the time period he requested unlike the last time as he only went back about a week, but after a while, he arrived in a flash of light on the hill overlooking the town. Dismissing his Keyblade and making sure his hood was tightly fitted over his head and sort of veiled his identity, Sora ran off toward the shore in town, where he was expecting to see himself, Riku, and Kairi as kids.

After sprinting through the town, ignoring the odd looks of people he knew back then as they wondered what his hurry was, he reached the shore and spotted his younger self with Riku and Kairi. Quickly hiding behind one of the palm trees, he peeked around and watched them playing tag, bringing back some nostalgia of those carefree days they had before they were teenagers. Sora and Riku laughed as they ran from Kairi, the young girl getting frustrated as she panted, trying desperately to catch them.

"No fair, Sora, Riku!" Kairi whined. "Every time we play tag and I'm it, I can't even get either of you!"

"That's cause we're pros at running away!" Young Sora said with a laugh.

"More like you're a pro running away from girls," Riku teased. "Didn't you run away from Kairi when you first met her?"

"I did not!" Young Sora argued, his cheeks turning a light pink as he leered at his best friend. Riku's eyes shifted a little to Kairi, signalling her his distraction so she can get Sora. "I simply said hello, and didn't look where I was going, so I hit the wall and made a calm, not embarrassed stroll to my classroom."

"Oh, is that how it happened?" Riku asked. "I'm pretty sure you belted out a hello and ran like your pants were on fire."

"No! Liar! I didn't-!" Kairi interrupted with a shout, lunging at Sora and tackled him to the sand as he hit the ground with a yelp.

"Gotcha!" Kairi cheered, then giggled as she stood up and ran from him.

The young boy grumbled, tilting his head up to glare at Riku, his face beat red. "I'm gonna get you for that, Riku."

"Try and catch me, Sorloser!" Riku mocked playfully as he ran off.

Young Sora growled, scrambling back onto his feet and chased after Riku. The young man watching from a distance recalled that terrible play on his name when he behaved like a sore loser, but he knew it was all in fun. That kind of teasing was what sparked Sora and Riku to rival each other, push each other to their limits and outdo the other. Sora continued watching until all three of them decided to take a break and lay in the sand, staring up at the stars in the sky. He looked up too, staring in the same direction as his younger self as he waited for the rainbow star to appear.

"Say, guys? What do you think about there being other worlds out there besides our own?" Riku asked.

"You mean like alien worlds?" Young Sora asked. "With creepy monsters with tentacles and fifty eyes?"

"I wasn't talking about aliens, you dummy," Riku said, looking at his friend with a blank stare. "Do you remember that woman with the blue hair who came to the island a couple years ago?"

"Uhh...Kind of," Young Sora said as he thought back to that day. "She had strange-looking clothes on, too...Is she an alien?"

"She was a person like us," Riku grumbled. "But...she didn't seem to fit in with how she dressed...Neither did that guy with that strange sword..."

"I wonder where she went," Young Sora pondered, though present Sora knew Aqua was in the Realm of Darkness at this moment, trapped there for the next decade until she finds Kairi's letter and makes it out through the Door to Light. A moment later, the moment of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom's light waves finally reached out beyond Equestria, both Sora's spotting the colorful blinking star out in the distance. "Whoa! Look at that star!"

"Which one?" Kairi asked.

"That one right there!" Young Sora pointed out. Present Sora saw it clear as day, and as sudden as it had appeared, the rainbow star began to fade out before Riku and Kairi could even see it. "It was a flashing rainbow star!"

"I didn't see anything," Riku said, Kairi nodding in agreement.

"Aww, you guys missed it!" Young Sora whined. "That was so cool, though!"

"I think you're seeing things," Kairi said.

"I know a saw it," Young Sora muttered to himself. "I wonder what caused a star to shine like a rainbow?"

"Sora!" a man called out in the distance. Sora turned his head at the voice, a voice that he hadn't heard in many years as his heart leapt in his chest. Walking along the shore toward the trio of friends, a man wearing a pair of red shorts with white floral patterns reaching past his knees that could pass as a bathing suit, a pair of black work boots that have seen its share of wear and tear for work, a simple white t-shirt over his slightly muscular build, his face rugged with a slight stubble, even as he seemed to look young despite his age, and his brown hair a shaggy mess; it was Sora's father, just as he remembered last seeing him before his final fishing trip ending in disaster. "Come on, son! Mom's got dinner ready, and you know how mad she gets if the both of us aren't there on time!"

Whining a little, Young Sora stood up, brushing the sand off his clothes. "I gotta go, guys."

"Yeah, my parents are probably going to find me anyway," Riku said, he and Kairi standing up as well. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Sora! Bye, Riku!" Kairi said as the trio split up, Riku and Kairi running off to their homes while Young Sora ran up to his father.

"Dad! You won't believe what I just saw just now!" the young child said excitedly, bouncing up and down as his father was amused by his hyperactive nature. "I saw a star that flashed like a rainbow! Did you see it!?"

"A rainbow star, huh?" the man pondered aloud, looking up at the sky as he rubbed his hand against his growing neckbeard. "Sounds pretty amazing. Bet your mom would get a kick out of hearing this story."

"But it's true! I did see it!" Young Sora said, trying to convince his father he was telling the truth.

"Well, they say seeing is believing. Maybe it'll show up again tonight, or maybe tomorrow." The man rubbed his son's head, making Young Sora laugh before picking him up and placed him on his shoulders. "Now, let's get back home before we face your mom's wrath."

Young Sora gulped and nodded his head, the father and son turning around with the man running across the sand toward their home. Sora followed after them, being careful not to get seen by his younger self or his father as they reached their home. He snuck around to the side as father and son made it to the front door, Sora peeking through the window as he looked in the dining room, where his mother was sitting waiting for his two boys to get back. Right as they walked in, both young boy and man flinched as she gave them a scolding glare, tapping a finger against the table.

"You two are late, as usual," she said.

"...Just by a few minutes, hon," Sora's father said, lowering Young Sora back down to solid ground as the boy hurried to his seat before his mother scolded him further. "I tried getting back on time, but you know how the sea can be: mysterious, alluring, beautiful...Just like you."

"...Yeah, that's not going to work on me, mister," Sora's mother said.

"It worked the first time," the man chuckled, taking a seat across the table from his beloved wife. "Made you blush harder than a rose."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere when you two are always going to be late for dinner," the mother scolded. "Sora, I know you like playing with your friends, but you keep losing track of time and stay out past your bedtime. And you're excuse, 'dear'?"

"I was making sure the fishing boat was ready for my next trip tomorrow." Sora winced, his father's "next trip" unfortunately being his last. "I had to also make sure my guys aren't going to call in sick with the haul we're going to bring in the next few days. And, as a responsible parent, I made sure our son wasn't out too late, because it is a school night tonight."

"...Ok. I'll give you that," the woman said, giving in to her husband's reasons. "Now, let's eat before my hard work gets stone cold, and you're going to take a bath and straight to bed, young man."

Sora watched his parents and younger self eat, the young boy regaling what he just saw moments ago in the night sky to his mother. Just as he remembered, his mother shrugged off such a claim, but his father encouraged what she thought was nothing but his imagination as anything could happen and any single person can believe something that amazing can exist. Sora left them alone as he looked out to the island he, Riku, and Kairi played on. Still a bit drained from using the Reverse spell, he didn't want to expend all of his mana to fast-forward to the point of his father's departure from the port. Knowing there was the tree house built there, he leapt up high and glided his way to the island, deciding to rest there for the night, assuming he could get any sleep as he anticipated tomorrow.

The next morning, Sora was up bright and early as he made his way back to the mainland, grateful to see no one by the shore watching him glide across as he hurried over to the port. Making sure his hood was tightly fastened, he wandered about past other fishermen as they loaded supplies or unloaded their catches to sell to markets or restaurants. He didn't have to go far to find his father's boat, recognizing it after seeing it several times as a kid. It was a pretty big fishing boat, sizable enough to carry a dozen workers, a huge net to catch and trap fish or other sorts of aquatic creatures hung up as it wasn't in use at the time, and with a cabin that was good enough for the crew to rest in on long voyages, especially for his dad. He never saw it again when the ship sank that eventful day.

"Nice boat, huh?" Startled, Sora turned around to see his father, barely hearing him over the sounds of the other workers in the background. "Didn't mean to startle you," he said with a chuckle. "You must be new around here."

"Y-Yeah," Sora uttered, unsure if he should interact with his father or not.

"Well, then welcome to Destiny Islands," his father greeted. "Best tourist attraction and fishing town in the world. So, what brings you around here to the port, kid?"

"Uhh..." Sora looked around for an excuse to get on his father's vessel without stowing away like a rat. "...I...was interested in finding a job as a fisherman. I...kinda need the money?"

"Hmm...Do you know anything about fishing, or sailing?" the man asked curiously.

"A little, but I'm a fast learner," Sora answered.

"Well, I do have all my crew present for the day, but I think I can squeeze in an apprentice. Name's Kaito," he said, holding out his hand to his future son as he introduced himself. "What's your name, kid?"

"...Uhhh..." Sora had no idea how to respond. He didn't want to give away his name, and he couldn't come up with a name on the spot. He was already this nervous seeing his father again after so long and wanted to keep from interfering with the past for as long as possible. "...I...can't tell you..."

"Why not?" Kaito asked. "You trying to keep a mysterious persona or something? Can't you at least show me your face?"

"I-I...have really bad hair," Sora lied. "Trust me, you don't want to see it. It's that bad, it'll make you go blind."

Kaito hummed in thought, crossing his arms in a similar manner Sora does while he seriously pondered to himself, a trait her clearly got from him. "So, you're not going to give me your name, or show your face?" he asked. "Why is that? You a wanted criminal or something?"

"...I...don't want anyone to know who I am," Sora lied yet again. "...Sorry."

"Hmmm...Well, you don't sound like someone who's done anything wrong," Kaito said aloud. "But if I'm going to address you around the others, we're going to have to give you a nickname if you're afraid of giving away your real name..." Snapping his fingers, the man figured out a name for Sora. "Got it! We'll call you Kidd!"

"Wasn't that what you were calling me earlier?" Sora questioned, slumping his shoulders.

"It's with two D's, and you would be the youngest out of my crew, so it fits you perfectly!" Sora let out a sigh and shook his head, going along with it as long as he didn't reveal who he was to his father. "Alright, now that we've got you a name, let's finish getting ready and shove out to sea!"

Sora followed Kaito and boarded the fishing boat, where all of the crew was all set with preparations to cast off toward the ocean, some as muscular as Kaito while others are either slightly overweight or averagely fit. "Hey, Kaito! About time you showed up!"

"Well, excuse me for dropping my son off at school!" Kaito argued playfully with his crewmate, approaching the burly man who called him out on being late. The two men laughed as they shook hands. "Everything's all set?"

"Supplies are all stocked, net's in good condition, and the storage unit for our little fish friends is spotless," he said.

"Excellent!" Kaito exclaimed cheerfully. As soon as his crew were gathered, Kaito walked over to Sora, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Gentlemen, this here is my new apprentice! His name is Kidd, and he's gonna be joining us on this trip!"

"What kind of parents gave their kid the name 'Kidd'?" one of them questioned.

"He's kind of got some self-consciousness issues," he said, sparing Sora's humility, even though he was in no way embarrassed about his appearance. "And I'm the one who gave him the nickname."

"...Oh," the one crew member uttered, keeping his mouth shut as he was sure to get swabbing duty for the rest of the trip if he insulted his captain.

"We'll save the welcoming committee until we're out at sea. Raise the anchor and let's set sail!" The others cheered and got ready to shove off, a couple of them running off to raise the anchor keeping the boat settled in place, a couple more taking off the ropes tethering the boat to the docks, and Kaito making his way to the bridge to steer them out of the port.

With the engine roaring to life, the fishing boat slowly moved out and headed out toward the sea, their destination a specific spot where they can catch schools of fish swimming about during the season. Sora watched as the other men went around checking everything, making sure their travel across the waves runs smoothly, then looked back at the mainland slowly get farther away. Despite how dangerous this was to be in the past, he thought that this was a perfect opportunity to spend some quality time with his father, even though he had no idea who he was. What made it depressing was that he was going to spend the last few moments of his father's life, and if he made it out of the storm that destroyed this ship, he would be forced to watch his father die to keep the timeline secure.

"Hey, Kidd! Catch!" Sora turned his head, forced to go by the nickname Kidd, quickly catching a wooden sword that was tossed at him by one of his father's fellow fishermen.

Confused, he looked at the toy sword, hearing some of the workers chuckling as they had a sneaky glint in their eyes. Kaito soon came out of the control room, holding a wooden sword in his hand as well as he held it over his shoulder. The man smirked as he stepped forward, the rest of his men standing around the edge of the boat to leave him and Sora plenty of room for what their captain was planning.

"When you travel across the seas, you get bored very easily and try to find ways to entertain yourself while waiting for days on end to reach your destination," Kaito said. "This is how we sometimes pass the time; a little tournament dueling with swords. And as an initiation for any new up and coming fishermen who come along with us, newbies have a little duel with me, the reigning champ for the last few years."

"Stroke your own ego much, Kaito?" The guys all laughed at the man who mocked Kaito.

"Have any of you ever so much as landed a hit on me in the past?" Kaito questioned, silencing his friends' laughter as they all muttered to themselves. "I thought so. Maybe someone ten or so years younger than us old farts might show us a thing or two."

"You...have duels while you travel?" Sora asked, never even knowing about what his father had done for work aside from fishing.

"Passes the time and entertains us," he answered. "I've actually taught a few things with my son, Sora, and his friend, Riku. Those two love getting into fights, and I introduced them to swordplay. Riku is a natural, surprisingly, but I know my son's got a lot of heart when he fights. Even when I was teaching them, Sora wanted to go all out on me. Couldn't exactly hurt my own kid and risk having the missus beat me up for that." Sora was a bit surprised to hear his dad actually believed he had a knack for swordplay. And what was awful was that he never knew just how good of a wielder he was now, even after the painful bumps down his journey through the worlds beyond this one. "So, Kidd, what do ya say? Wanna take a shot at the title of dueling champion?"

Sora looked down at the sword again. He wanted to try to spar with his dad at one point, both of them going all out until one of them comes out on top. If only he weren't seven or eight at the time, maybe he would have had a chance. Gripping the hilt tightly, he was going to get that chance, maybe even bond with him again before the storm arrives.Looking up, he grinned as he lowered his stance, holding the wooden sword in both hands.

"Don't hold back on me just because I'm the new guy," Sora said confidently.

Kaito was a little bit surprised as he saw the stance Sora took, but that faded into a grin, chuckling as he held his sword out, widening his stance as he stared the young man down. "Wouldn't dream of it, Kidd."

As Sora and Kaito stared each other down, they ignored how the other men on board were taking bets on who would win, most of them favoring their captain while a few thought Sora would win. They had no idea how good Sora was, but just like his three-on-one duel with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie a while back, he couldn't show off all of his skills. After a moment of anticipation, Sora made the first move as he charged toward his father. Kaito waited patiently, and as Sora swung, he blocked the wooden sword perfectly, pushing Sora back with surprising strength.

The two then began to clash, wooden blades clonking as they connected while Sora dodged most of his father's heavy, yet swift swings. He did hear how much his father favored swordplay when he was growing up, and he showed he still had the skills to be a swordsman if he wanted to, claiming it was just a hobby when it seemed to be more than that. The guys cheered on the both of them, trying to throw them off with jeers as well, but their focus was on each other and their duel. Kaito pushed Sora back and thrust his sword forward, but Sora leapt and flipped backward, avoiding Kaito's lunge and landed on his sword like a feather, surprising the crew and his father that his weight didn't send him staggering forward or drop his weapon altogether.

Sora swung his sword, Kaito recovering from his shock in time as he leapt back, nearly getting struck in the face as the young wielder flipped and landed perfectly on the deck with incredible dexterity. Snapping out of his shock, Kaito charged forward this time, holding his sword in both hands as he put all his power in a spinning slash that connected with Sora's block, the impact knocking Sora back a little. His father's fighting style was almost like his, which was no surprise since he learned how to fight with a sword from him, though his is more easy to tell than his unpredictable movements and had a bit more power in his strikes.

"Come on, Kaito! Beat that kid up!" the crew member Kaito interacted with earlier cheered on.

"Well, he did say not to go easy on him...So I think I will!" Kaito said as he lunged forward.

Sora was ready to dodge the overhead swing his father made, but Kaito purposefully missed, quickly ducking down and spun, sweeping his leg under Sora's and managed to trip him. Yelping, Sora hit the ground, thankful to have his hood stay up, only to block another swing that really came down on him. He pushed his father back with his legs, shoving him hard as he flipped back up on his feet, but Kaito came right back and went in to swing at Sora again. This time, Sora anticipated the tricky maneuver as the side swing Kaito made turned into a thrust, dodging to the side to avoid it. He decided to be just as sneaky with his fighting style, tossing his sword at the man, surprising him as he blocked it, only to be met by Sora rushing him, grabbing the sword as it bounced away and smacking Kaito hard in the arm.

The men watching gasped as Kaito was actually hit, the man wincing as he clutched his arm a little. "How's that?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"...Not bad, Kidd," Kaito said, starting to get serious now as he now lowered himself into the same stance Sora takes when he's ready to fight. "But playtime's over."

Rushing forward again, they clashed once more, now with both swords swinging at a rapid pace where the audience watching could practically see the shockwave of each connection being made. Sora was once again met with another tricky swing, the overhead diagonal swing missing and connecting with a leg sweep, which he jumped over. But as fast as Kaito was swept his leg around, he got up and gave a hard slash, Sora blocking it in time, only for the force to knock his sword out of his hand, clattering against the deck far from the two of them.

Sora grunted, but he focused on dodging his father as he went into a fury of swings and slashes, keeping him on his toes as he backed away. The crew backed away as Sora was reaching the edge, nearly falling over the side of the boat as he was caught between the ocean and the serious sword fighter. Looking to his side, he found he was near the pole that was used for the fishing net. Kaito let out a grunt as he slashed downward on Sora, quickly avoiding the strike as he dashed to the pole, leapt up high, flipped around, and pushed his legs off against it, shocking everyone at his incredible leap and hard push across the other side of the boat. Landing with a roll, Sora picked up his knocked aside weapon and ran back to his stunned father.

He snapped back to his senses and suddenly went on the defensive, but he was unable to block or avoid Sora's strikes after being unable to fathom how he was able to pull that off. Hit after hit, Kaito grunted as he was too slow to react, Sora moving faster than even he was able to in his youth. He managed to bring his sword up to block an overhead swing, only to fall for his own trick as Sora mimicked his feinted strike, ducking down and swept his leg under Kaito's, tripping the man up as he fell to the deck. Only instead of standing back up to swing down, Sora leapt up and spun rapidly, using his momentum to increase the power of his swing, striking Kaito hard in the gut as he let out a painful gasp.

Sora backed up, fearing he overdid it as he heard his father cough, struggling to regain the wind that was just knocked out of him. As soon as he could breathe again, Kaito sat up, rubbing his sore abdomen, knowing he was going to feel that in the morning. Looking up at Sora, he grinned, holding up his hand.

"I yield," he said, shocking his crew as he admitted his defeat to the new kid. Some of them grumbled as the losing betters gave their Munny to the ones who bet on Sora winning the fight. Kaito stood up, rubbing at the sore marks on his body from the lashing he received. "You're pretty good, Kidd. Where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

"I'm kinda self-taught," Sora half-admitted.

"I see..." Kaito stared at Sora for a moment, raising a brow curiously as he caught a peek at his blue eyes under his hood. He seemed a bit suspicious, but shrugged it off, patting Sora on the shoulder. "Well, you're pretty damn good. But don't think you're the champion of dueling on this ship just yet. Until we have ourselves a tournament, I'm still the champ."

"Heh. Whatever you say," Sora said.

ds, sometimes as a challenge for the crew to catch the biggest haul to eat for dinner if rations went low. At times, Sora silently pondered how everyone was doing as he patiently fished. He doubted they would worry much if he went back to the present when he traveled back in time, but if he were a few minutes or hours off, Kairi would panic and have everyone search for him, thinking he ran off after the encounter with Thorax.

After a whole day sitting out in the middle of the ocean, getting a few hauls that are kept in the wide storage basin once the net was lifted up and moved onto the deck, it was the middle of the night. It was getting close to the moment where the dreadful storm would come and destroy the ship, and Sora was pacing around on the deck, unable to sleep as he anticipated the natural disaster. Kaito walked out of the cabin, spotting him nervously pacing around while looking around at the sky.

"Can't sleep, Kidd?" he asked, startling Sora yet again. "Ok, I'm not that startling, am I? Even I don't startle my wife that much when I sneak up on her with a surprise hug."

"...I-I'm just...nervous..." Sora admitted.

"About what?" Kaito asked.

"...The weather," Sora admitted after a heavy sigh. "It's just...I feel like we're going to get caught in a storm."

"Well, if you're afraid of a little weather, then I don't think fishing isn't the kind of profession you should take." Sora grunted, still waiting for that storm to come. "Kidd, relax. I checked the weather report for this week. It's gonna be clear skies with no chance of rain even in the slightest."

"It can change abruptly, you know," Sora argued. "The calm before the storm? Ever hear that saying? If it's too peaceful, then something bad's gonna eventually happen!"

Kaito sighed, gently placing his hand on Sora's shoulder, the contact calming him down slightly. "You need to relax a little bit. You've been on edge since the whole trip, except for that little duel of ours day one." Sora said nothing, staring down at the ground. Kaito guided the distressed Keyblade wielder back into the cabin, leading him to his room, which was small since it had to fit everyone on board, but it was big enough for a bed, a small table, a couple chairs, and a mini-fridge for beverages. "You old enough to drink?"

"I thought I was just a kid," Sora mumbled, making the man laugh as he reached down and grabbed a couple bottles, though they weren't alcoholic like he expected them to be.

"I know you're not THAT young," Kaito said, placing a bottle down at Sora's end while he sat down on his side. "It's just cider. Can't exactly get drunk when you're out on a boat filled with machinery and dangerous tools that could split your leg in half. Take a load off and relax." Sora obeyed and sat down, looking at the bottle of cider, ironically apple flavored from the red delicious apple marked on it. He opened it and took a swig, not as delicious as the Apple family's freshly brewed cider, but it wasn't bad. "So, what have you been up to before you came to Destiny Islands? I know you're not a local from those clothes alone."

"...I...guess you can say I'm a drifter," Sora lied, thanking the heavens that Applejack wasn't here. If she heard all the things he was telling his father, she would buck him right out of the boat and into Davy Jones' Locker. "I go where the wind takes me."

"And how long have you been a 'drifter'?" Kaito asked.

"...A few years now." Kaito nearly choked on his beverage, staring at Sora in shock.

"Seriously? You started all this when you were a teen?" he asked, his guess about Sora's age nearly spot on when the young man clenched his fingers slightly in response. Kaito gave Sora a disappointed look, something he gave to his son when he did something wrong that he didn't appreciate. "You ran away from home and wandered around the world...For what, Kidd? The adventure? Thrills?"

"I-It wasn't like I had a choice," Sora tried to reason, but his father wasn't buying it.

"Kidd, I've done stupid things when I was growing up, so I know what it's like to be a teenager," Kaito lectured. "If I so much as thought about trying to run off, my dad would have kept me locked in my room for a year, then he and mom would have given me a proper scolding and keep a close eye on me if I so much as lifted a finger suspiciously!" Sora winced, silently listening as he was unintentionally being yelled at by his own father about leaving home when he was sucked away from it while it was being destroyed by the darkness. "I mean, honestly, do you have any idea how worried your parents must be if you didn't tell them? Do you want to imagine them mourning for your loss if you just so happen to get mugged, killed, or seriously injured while you're out on your own, not ready to face the world?"

Sora lowered his head, his grip on his cider clenched tightly. "...M-My...my mom knows," he uttered.

"And what about your father? Hmm?" Kaito questioned. "Was he ok with this? If you were my son, I would have searched the ends of the earth to find him, bring him back home, and tell him how stupid he's been trying to see what other places there are beyond the islands. And even though he's only eight years old, he knows better than you!"

"...No," Sora said, his voice breaking a little. "...H-He...passed away...when I was eight..."

Kaito's face softened at the unfortunate news, unaware of the fact that he was "Kidd's" father and the young man he was looking at was his son from the future. He let out a sigh, feeling sorry for Sora as he leaned back in his chair.

"...I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know..." The two sat in silence, Kaito occasionally drinking his cider while Sora barely touched the rest of his. "...Was that why you ran away from home?"

"...It's...complicated," Sora mumbled. "...I never wanted to leave home, but...I was...forced to leave." The man nodded, not sure what exactly what he meant, but he understood just how fragile someone can be when they lose someone they love. "...You...remind me of my dad..."

"Hmm?" Kaito stared at Sora, tilting his head curiously. "How so?"

"...Well, I grew up in a seaside village," Sora explained, tapping his fingers together against his bottle of cider. He can't exactly tell him the truth of his origins, but he can make similarities to make it sound believable and not seem suspicious. "My dad was a fisherman like you, and he always had this...thrill of sailing out at sea to catch fish. He'd take me out on his boat sometimes, and we'd explore a little...But...when he died, I was devastated...So was my mom." Suddenly feeling parched, Sora took a sip from his cider to not only quench his thirst, but also sate his nerves a little. "There was...a dangerous storm that came out of nowhere...It sunk his boat, and...he didn't..."

"...Oh...I see," Kaito murmured. "...I take it that's why you were freaking out about the weather tonight? Because you're afraid of a storm that wasn't scheduled to appear?" Sora nodded hesitantly, downing the rest of his drink as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He waited for Sora to stop drinking before he spoke again, finding it ironic about his own thoughts on him. "Heh. You know, Kidd, you actually remind me of my son, too."

"H-Huh?" Sora uttered.

"His name's Sora," Kaito said, leaning over to a small dresser in his small room and pulled out a few photos. Sora recognized the pictures as the man set them down in front of him; they were pictures of him, or him with his parents. There was one of Sora as a baby while held in his proud father's arms as he gave the camera a wide, toothy grin of pride, another of him when he was four or five with both his parents, held by his mother while Kaito had his arms around both of them, and there was one where Sora and his father posed with their wooden swords, which must have been a few months ago since the picture was taken. "This little guy was the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. Aside from meeting the love of my life, but don't let her know I favor Sora over her. She'd kill me." Sora let out a small laugh, knowing full well his mother can get scary if she didn't get the answer she wanted from either him or his father. "Nine months of hell for her, but she swore she'd let me feel her pain...when I had to change his dirty diapers while I'm at home until he was potty trained.

"I don't regret it, though, because Sora's the best kid a father could have." Sora choked up, hearing his dad saying that something he didn't expect. He knew he loved him and said it dozens of times to him, but to express to someone, a complete stranger, that he was the best thing in his life almost made him lose it. "Full of energy, and has quite a lot of heart for a kid that young. He's a good boy, though he does tend to get into trouble. Especially with his friend, Riku." Kaito chuckled, shaking his head at the times where the two boys ended up in a scuffle over something stupid. "Those two boys can be quite a handful if no one watches them. But I guess that's why they also have Kairi as a friend. I think my boy's got a soft spot for her, though, because one time, the mayor came by to visit and brought her along, Sora froze, then smacked into the wall before fleeing to his room out of shyness."

"R-Really?" Sora asked, blushing in embarrassment as he remembered that second embarrassing meeting with Kairi after school, having a repeat of their meeting for the last time, hopefully.

"Yup. I knew that look on his face the moment they saw each other, and I had a gut feeling he likes her a bit more than just being friends." Kaito chuckled, then sighed as he thought back to the days where he was young and met his beloved. "I wasn't as awkward as Sora when I first met my wife, but I was a goofy kid back in the day, and I easily impressed her with my humor." Looking down at the pictures, Kaito picked up the one with him and Young Sora posing with their swords for the camera. "I know my son's adventurous, and he wants to see the world someday. If he wants to travel the world, I won't hold him back for doing what he wants to do in life. But I won't let him go until I believe he's ready to be on his own and face what lies for him beyond the town and beyond the seas."

Tears ran down Sora's cheeks, swallowing the lump in his throat at the heartfelt words of his father. It was sad to hear, though, seeing how he wouldn't have been able to hear them when he turned into a teen, and no matter what he did, his father would have been proud to see him do what he loved to do. Sora sniffled, rubbing his hand against his eyes to wipe away the flowing tears that continued to fall.

"T-That's...beautiful," Sora said. "Y-You need to...tell him that some day."

"I will when the time comes," Kaito said, chugging down the last of his cider. "Let him live out his youth for a bit until he's matured a little. I don't want to pressure him on his future. He decides his own fate, not me, nor his mother or anyone else giving him career advice."

Sora nodded, feeling like there was some closure he desperately needed after all these years without his father around. Sadly, as all good moments come, it ended rather abruptly as the ship was suddenly rocked hard by a powerful wave, nearly knocking the two over. A minute later, one of the crew members opened the door to Kaito's room.

"Kaito, we've got a storm coming!" he said.

"What? The forecast said it was going to be clear all week!" Kaito argued. "It's never been wrong in years!"

"Yeah, well, sometimes the news can get the weather wrong at times," the other man said. "And it looks like a bad one."

Fearing the worst, Sora quickly got up form his seat and ran down the hall, ignoring Kaito calling out to him. Barging out onto the deck, he saw the rest of the crew outside as they prepared to deal with the storm, the waves erratically shifting as the once clear sky was now suddenly darkened by storm clouds, lightning shooting out and getting worse the longer it stayed. There was no rain, but the wind was picking up heavily, causing the waves to smack hard against the boat. Running over to the pole holding the large fishing net, which was down in the ocean at the moment for another large group of fish to catch, Sora climbed up to the top and got a better look around them, finding nothing but dark storm clouds covering several miles around them.

"This storm...It looks like..." Sora gasped as he realized what kind of storm this was. This wasn't any ordinary storm out in the middle of the ocean, no natural storm that science could explain. He felt something foreboding in the atmosphere, similar to what had happened back on the island many years ago when Heartless invaded and destroyed Destiny Islands. "...No...This is just like..."Quickly looking down, his eyes widened as he saw the shadows on the ground starting to move. The forms of Shadow Heartless pulled themselves from the deck, some appearing directly behind a few of the crew members too distracted with securing anything loose on deck so it didn't slide around from the jostling of the waves. "Look out!"

"Huh?" One of the men looked behind him, screaming in shock when he saw the Shadow leer at him. "W-What the hell!?"

Sora dove down, grabbing a nearby barrel and tossed it hard against the Shadow as it lunged for the crew member. Sora managed to save him, destroying the barrel as the Shadow tumbled across the deck, but that didn't kill it as it got back up, now glaring at the Keyblade wielder. The other men panicked when they saw the Shadows on the ship, though most of them focused on Sora, sensing the light in him and the Keyblade he possessed. Kaito and the man who warned them about the storm ran out on deck, only to reel back in surprise with the mysterious black creatures suddenly onboard the fishing vessel.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kaito asked. "What are these things?"

"Kaito, get everyone inside!" Sora shouted, almost desperate to call him "dad", but he didn't want to mess mess with the timeline anymore than he's been a part of it. "These things are dangerous!"

"He knows what they are?" the man beside Kaito questioned.

He suddenly grunted in severe pain, none of them spotting a Shadow appearing behind him and thrust its claw through his chest. Kaito gasped and leapt away, watching one of his fellow coworkers and friends letting out a dying breath as he was impaled through his heart, but no blood poured out from the wound. The Shadow pulled its claw free, forcefully taking away his heart as it flew out of his body and up in the air, light shining around him before his body faded from existence. Kaito could barely moved, struck with fear as he couldn't stop staring at the heart floating up, only for it to be swallowed by darkness as it shifted into something else. In a dark flash, the heart turned into a Pirate Heartless, its head veiled under a red bandanna with an eyepatch marked with an "X" over its right eye, brown, worn out pants and leather shoes, and brandished a curved black-gray sword.

"W-What the hell are you?" Kaito asked, expecting an answer from the humanoid monster of darkness, only to back away as it tried to swing its sword at him.

The others panicked as they tried to get away, but with no land in sight or any lifeboats in case of an emergency, they were stuck with either drowning in the harsh waves or getting killed by the Heartless. "Urgh...Screw it!" Sora shouted, summoning his Keyblade and rushed toward the Pirate. Swinging his blade, he blocked the next swing of the Pirate's sword, pushing it away and slashed its body repeatedly before sending it flying off into the sea. Turning back to his father, still stunned from the transformation of his friend, he stared at the strange weapon Sora held in his hand, which had also saved his life. "Get the others inside and stay there until I say it's safe!"

"...W-What is-?" Sora interrupted Kaito, grabbing his shirt and forcefully pulling him to look into his eyes.

"There's no time for questions!" Sora shouted. "I'm trying to save you and your friends' lives! Now quit standing around like an idiot and get inside! NOW!"

Throwing his father harshly at the door, Sora made a break for it, slashing through the Shadows as he tried to escort the other remaining crewmates to safety. More and more Heartless began appearing on the deck, tons of Shadows and more Pirates trying to get at the men and their hearts while trying to keep Sora at bay. Kaito finally snapped out of his shock, taking Sora's advice and quickly getting inside. Unfortunately, it wasn't safe anywhere as he turned down the hall, spotting more Shadows popping out from the walls and floor. He had no idea where would be safer, but seeing how there was no escape, he'd rather stay outside and try to do something before the Heartless killed anymore of his friends.

Sora swiftly slashed through the rows of Heartless getting in his way, unable to get by as some of the Heartless managed to get the other men, one by one, their hearts absorbed by darkness and turning them into more Pirate Heartless, the worst of them being Air Pirates. As he turned to the cabin, he let out a frustrated groan when he saw his father run back out of the boat, only to see the reason why as a swarm of Shadows ran out to chase him. With no choice, Sora shifted into his Final Form to better deal with the Heartless storm they were trapped in. With both Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades floating around his hands, he zipped off around the ship, slashing the endless wave of Heartless on the ship or flying around to knock him out of the air.

Kaito was unable to get away from the Shadows chasing him, caught by the edge of the ship and threatened to fall overboard into the heavily choppy waters below. Unable to do much but defend himself, he found one of the wooden swords he kept on his ship, using it as the only kind of weapon he could find nearby, and gave one of the Shadows a swipe. He expected it to get smacked, but the Heartless barely flinched as it got hit. Trying again, this time it grabbed the sword and yanked it out of his hands, slashing it to pieces with its sharp claws.

"I'm so dead," Kaito muttered to himself.

The Heartless lunged for him as he braced for his inevitable death. "NO!" Sora yelled, using his magic to forcefully pull the Heartless away from his father. Raising his Keyblades up, he unleashed a barrage of Thundaga spells, startling Kaito as the magical lightning struck and destroyed the Heartless. "You stay far away from him!"

Looking up, he gawked in awe at Sora's form, his black clothing now patterned with white markings as he floated in the air, wielding two different key-shaped swords that hovered around his hands. Sora was then ambushed by Air Pirates, smacking them away until one of them managed to get a hit on him, dive-kicking his head and knocking his hood off, revealing himself to the only man still alive. Kaito recognized that hair and face, and with those blue eyes, his mind was completely blown as "Kidd" looked exactly like Sora if he was ten or so years older. Completely forgetting how much danger he was in, Kaito continued staring at Sora as he fought off the remaining Heartless, highly confused and wanting some answers as to what was happening.

Sora finally dealt with the last of the Heartless, breathing heavily as he landed on the deck and dismissed his Final Form. Looking around, Sora fell to his knees, unable to save any of his father's friends from their deaths, turning into Heartless and killed by his own hand. Kaito slowly approached the Keyblade wielder, pinching himself to see if he was dreaming, but he was already wide awake after the Heartless attacked.

"...S-Sora?" he uttered.

Sora looked up at his father, a big mistake to respond to his own name. He realized his hood was down, bringing his hands to his head in a desperate attempt to hide his face. Not fooling him, or even himself, Sora sighed and lowered his hands, hanging his head down as he waited for the drastic change in the future he created for his meddling.

"...I'm so dead," he muttered to himself, slowly getting back up on his feet.

Kaito didn't know how to react: upset that he lost his friends, traumatized for almost dying to mysterious monsters he's never seen, angry at the young man who seems to be impersonating his son, so many confusing emotions that left him speechless. He looked around his ship, now completely barren aside from the two of them, having witnessed his crew and closest friends have their hearts ripped out of their chests by the Heartless and turn into them. The storm was still raging, but they were alone, at least for the time being. Kaito stared at Sora, struggling to find the words to say.

"...W-Who...Who are you?" he finally asked, clenching his fists. "Why do you look like my son?" Sora didn't respond, keeping his head down, scared to admit the truth to his own father. Growing frustrated, Kaito marched up to Sora, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. "Answer me, damn it! Who are you and what the hell just happened!?"

"...It's...complicated," Sora muttered.

"Oh. Complicated, huh? As in complicated for me, but perfectly understandable for you!? Huh!?" Kaito questioned. "You better start answering me right now, kid. I might not be as great as you are after dealing with those...things, but I'll find a way to kick your ass if you know what's good for you!"

"I can't," Sora insisted, shaking his head. "I want to...but-"

"My friends are all dead!" Kaito shouted, making Sora wince as he never once saw his father this angry before. "I have a right to know what the hell's going on!" Sora remained silent, turning his head away. "I said answer me, you ungrateful son of a-!"

Kaito threw a punch at Sora, but he quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it, making his father yelp and let go of him. Kaito fell to a knee as Sora twisted his arm more, not enough to break it, but painful enough to make him yield. Sora struggled with himself to keep his mouth shut, but he eventually caved, knowing saving his dad was going to be a lost cause if he's supposed to die out here.

"...I'm from the future," Sora finally said. "I knew you were supposed to die out here in a storm...but not the kind of natural storm I imagined..." He looked down at his father, a terrified and distraught look in his eyes as he was about to reveal his identity to him. "...My name is Sora...I am your son..."

Kaito stared in shock as he slowly processed what he just heard. Sora let go of his arm, too stunned to retaliate as the man slowly stood up, subconsciously rubbing his sore arm. He shook his head slightly in disbelief, unable to believe that the young man standing before him was really his eight-year-old son as an adult from ten or so years in the future, and how it was possible for time travel to even exist when he knew it was all just science-fiction nonsense. His face matched Young Sora's from his spiky hair to his blue eyes, his physique was just as skinny as his son's, albeit a bit muscular with whatever training he had to obliterate all the Heartless around them, and the stance he used in their duel and earlier tonight matched Young Sora's when his child would either practice with him or duel with Riku.

Then he thought back to their earlier conversation before the storm hit. Sora's fear of the storm hitting his boat, talking about his past to get to know the young man he had called "Kidd" for the last few days, and how he broke down in tears when he talked about how proud he was of his Sora and what joy he gave him when he was born. It was then he realized that what he told to "Kidd", he told to Future Sora after he never heard his father tell him how truly proud he was and understanding what he would do in his future. Still reeling from all this, he reached his hand out, gently placing it on Sora's head, who looked up at him sadly. Even though this Sora was older, he could see his actual son in his present time in him, the young, cheerful, and hyperactive little boy he raised grinning widely at him.

"...Oh my god," Kaito uttered. "...I-I don't believe this...But...It really is you." Bringing his other hand up while lowering the one he placed on Sora's head, he gently grabbed his future son's shoulders and got a better look at him. He then looked down at his Keblade, still held loosely in his hand. "...W-What...exactly are you supposed to be? And...where did you find a sword like that?"

"I told you it was complicated," Sora said. "I'm not supposed to tell you at all...Even if I could, it would take forever to explain..."

"But...why are you here?" Kaito asked. "...Am I...supposed to die in this storm?"

"...Yes," Sora uttered weakly. "...Y-You and...your crew...were supposed to die out here...I wasn't able to save them." Tears began to stream down Sora's face as he looked down, unable to look at his father in shame. "T-They...They all turned into Heartless...I couldn't save them...I'm sorry, dad...It's all my fault."

"Hey, come on. Don't say that," Kaito said, cupping his son's face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. "You tried to save us from those...mysterious monsters...Look, I know I got upset about that, but with how many of them there were, it seemed impossible to save all of us."

"But I could have!" Sora argued, pulling his father's hands away from his face. "I've faced thousands of them at once! By myself! I got selfish and wanted to save you first, and that got most of them killed before I had the chance to rescue them!" Sora sobbed, turning away from Kaito as he realized his presence in this time was the cause of the Heartless arriving and taking out the ship along with his father and crewmates. "It's my fault this happened...I should have just stayed in Equestria, stayed in bed with Kairi, and stayed away from delving into the past and even try to change everything..."

Ignoring whatever Equestria was, Kaito was a bit shocked to hear his son was sleeping with Kairi in the future. "...You and Kairi...are together?" he asked. Sora nodded his head in response. Kaito had a feeling Sora would end up falling madly in love with Kairi, and it turned out they were going out with each other. "...So, do I have any grandkids yet?" The surprised flinch Sora made as he turned to look at him with shock told him no, making the man laugh a little, despite the situation they were in. "Not just yet, then."

Sora wanted to be upset, but his father making a joke about something to try to cheer him up was slowly working. He could see where he got that from since everyone's happiness revolved around his own cheerfulness and optimistic attitude.

"W-We're...not even married yet," Sora admitted, holding up his Keyblade. "And...Kairi has one of these, too...And Riku..."

"Riku as well, huh?" Kaito asked. "...So, you three band together to stop monsters like that around the world?"

"They're called Heartless," Sora explained. "And...we travel to other worlds...beyond this one."

He pointed his finger up to the sky, Kaito looking up as he understood what his son meant. It was a surprise to know that there were other worlds beyond their world's atmosphere, though how many more were out there, he couldn't probably count them out at the top of his head. Looking back down at Sora, he never imagined his son in the next decade or so would ever have a career in something like this. But, like he had told him before, whatever career Sora decided to choose in life, as long as he was successful and was responsible for what he worked toward, he would always be proud of him.

"Sora," Kaito said. "What I said back in the cabin? I really meant every word saying how proud I would be of you if you love what you do." He reached his hand out and rubbed Sora's head. As weird as it was for their age difference at this point, he didn't care if they were the same age, seeing how much the gesture meant to Sora. "I guess I was able to tell you how proud I am of you after all." More tears flowed down Sora's face, pressing himself against Kaito and hugging him, feeling him hug him back after so many years without him to do this. "I love you, son."

"I-I love you too, dad," Sora said. "M-Mom and I...miss you so much." Kaito pat his son's head, feeling a bit guilty that he would end up leaving them because of this mysterious and deadly storm. "I don't know what'll happen to the future if I bring you back home, but I don't want the future to change again...Not after all I've seen."

"You've done this before?" Kaito asked curiously, receiving a nod against his chest.

He was about to ask what else Sora had done, only for his voice to hitch in his throat as he saw something behind them. Running out from inside the cabin was a Pirate Heartless, one of the creatures Sora missed when he flew around in his Final Form, and it headed straight for them. It lunged its sword at them, but Kaito tossed Sora away, saving him and sacrificing himself,letting out a painful grunt as the Heartless's blade pierced through his chest. Sora grunted as he hit the ground, but when he turned to him, he gasped in horror at the Pirate's sword thrust into Kaito's chest.

"DAD! NOOOO!" Sora cried out. The Pirate pulled its sword out, watching as the man stumbled back, clutching his chest as the burning pain soon felt numb, his heart flying out of his chest as he was slain by the Heartless. Before it could reach for it, Sora yelled and flung his Keyblade, killing the Pirate as he quickly stood up and ran toward Kaito, his father's body glowing as he was fading away while falling backward. "No! No! NO! Dad!"

Too focused on his father, he didn't notice his heart being slowly enshrouded by darkness as it was being transformed into an Emblem Heartless. Sora tried to catch him, but just as his arms were held out and touched him, Kaito disappeared in a flurry of lights as they rose into the sky. Sora's breathing shuddered, staring at his empty arms as his vision was blurry with more tears, having watched his father's true cause of death in the storm that supposedly drowned him and his coworkers. He fell to his knees, having experienced what Kairi went through when he sacrificed his heart to wake her, only this time, there was no chance he could ever bring his father back if he found his Heartless.

He heard the sound of a Heartless appearing in front of him, a Pirate Heartless landing before him clumsily. Sora dared to look up at it, noticing a small difference in appearance in this Pirate compared to the others: the red bandanna had the same white floral pattern his father's shorts had, though slightly deformed due to the Heartless form. They both stared at each other, depressing Sora further as he saw his father in the Pirate Heartless, unable to save him from his own sacrifice to save his son.

More Heartless began appearing again as the storm grew worse, some of the waves nearly tilting the boat over as they pushed harder and got bigger. Behind him, Sora heard a thud, not even bothering to turn around to see what landed as he could practically see the shadow of a Darkside loom over him. The mourning Keyblade wielder grunted, clenching his fists tightly as an unbridled rage began to build inside him. His silent sobs soon turned into growls, the Heartless taking their opportunity to attack the wielder while he was defenseless as they leapt toward him. Sora sat up and wailed to the heavens in sorrow, forcing himself into his Drive Form, but the light immediately faded around him as darkness engulfed his body.

The Heartless that attacked him were tossed back from the shockwave, now staring at the distraught wielder in his Anti-Form, only this time, it was much different than how it was before. Sora still had sharp nails on his fingers, but instead of acting feral, he stood up on two legs, his head lowered as his fingers flexed. In a dark aura, a new Keyblade appeared in his right hand in place of his Kingdom Keyblade: it was designed similarly to the Keyblade of Heart, the same one Ansem had created while he possessed Riku with the hearts of the other six Princess of Heart with its dark blade and blood-red guard, but there were three teeth like his own Keyblade, and hanging from the dark chain was a heart with a jagged crack running down the middle. The different Pirate looked up at Sora, his head slowly tilting up as he looked down at his father's Heartless, his eyes normal, but glowed an ominous yellow like the Heartless', and unlike his older Anti-Form, his mouth was visible.

Tears continued to run down the wielder's face, seeing his father beyond the Pirate and his control over the darkness he is now slowly winning over. Sora grit his teeth, now bearing fangs in his transformed state, closing his eyes and thrust his form's Keyblade straight through the Heartless's head, mercy killing Kaito's Heartless and releasing his heart, flying up into the sky and disappearing in a flash of light. Bringing his free hand to his face, Sora let out an anguishing sounding growl, a dark aura slowly building around him, the Heartless still trying to kill him even with the tremendously terrifying power that could obliterate them a thousand times over.

The Darkside made the first move, thrusting its fist down on Sora. He grabbed the giant Heartless's fist with his hand, stopping it immediately as he clenched his claws down on its knuckles, then with a roar, he pulled and ripped the Darkside's arms right off its shoulder. Roaring again as he crouched down, Sora zoomed off at mach speeds, slashing through each Heartless with no mercy, his dark Keyblade's slashes managing to slice parts of his father's boat to pieces, his fury only caring about the creatures that had ended his father's life, the men who were also on this ship, and the pain they would cause to him and his mother back home. As soon as the last of the smaller Heartless were gone, he faced the one-armed Darkside, leapt into the air, and let out an ear-splitting scream, summoning a powerful bolt of lightning from the dark clouds above the ocean, the black bolt aiming down at Sora and striking the ship. The Darkside was killed, disappearing in a huge puff of dark mist, while the ship had shattered to several pieces, making it sink to the bottom of the ocean. Unleashing all of his anger and energy, Sora fell to the ocean, grabbing onto a lifebuoy that surprisingly stayed intact and detached from the sinking fishing ship before he passed out, floating in the debris of what pieces were left of his father's boat. And on the surface, the waves pushing it into the unconscious wielder's jacket pocket, was one of the charred pictures Kaito kept, the one with his family all together in the picture as they smiled at the camera.

When Sora woke up the next day, he found himself in a cabin of another ship. While he unconscious, a ship passing by spotted him floating on the buoy in the middle of what floating debris they saw, the crew taking him aboard when they saw he was a survivor of a horrible accident. When one of them came in the room to see how he was doing, he barely answered any of their questions about what had happened. He asked them to take him back to Destiny Islands. What happened last night traumatized him worse than letting Sombra die, mourning over his father's loss the rest of the voyage when he was left alone. Sitting near the bedside table when he awoke, he cried as they said they found a picture that was in one of the pockets of his clothes, reminding him of the happiness he was going to take away from his mother and younger self.

It was evening when the boat that rescued him reached the port after a long day, his clothes cleaned by the staff while he was in bed. Fully dressed again, he placed the hood over his head and left, waving in thanks to his rescuers as he sadly walked through the port. It was raining out, but he didn't care. Nothing seemed to have changed as a result to what happened to his father, and no one else knew but him. The only thing left that needed to be done was that his mother and younger self needed to know about what "truly" happened out at sea, and as he thought back to when he overheard his mother talking with a strange person giving them the news, he realized that it was him who told them.

After a glum stroll in the freezing rain, Sora arrived at his house, hesitating at first as he let out a shuddered, depressed sigh before knocking on the door. "Coming!" his mother called out. Making sure his hood concealed his face, he braced himself as he was about to tear his mother's heart out with the fate of her husband. The door opened, the woman making herself known as she was surprised to see a mysterious stranger at her door. "Hello."

"...Are you...Mr. Kaito's wife?" Sora asked, trying to pretend he didn't know her.

"Yes," she answered, staring at him curiously. "Can I help you? And how do you know my husband?"

"...I...I was hired to help him out on his boat," Sora said.

"Oh...That's odd," the woman uttered. "I didn't think he needed to hire someone...Although, helping new up and coming fisherman with as much dedication as he does isn't surprising. Where is Kaito anyway? Celebrating a big hall with his friends at the bar instead of coming home to see me and our son?"

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat, slowly shaking his head as he hung his head. "...S-Something...happened...the other night," he said, struggling not to break down and desperately hug his mother. He looked up slightly, spotting his younger self hiding around the corner of the living room, his body trembling as he remembered hearing the horrible news. "...A storm hit us...Came out of nowhere...and the boat sank as it was destroyed, the storm getting worse the longer it stayed..." He didn't want to see his mother's face, but she could tell she was worried, pleading with her eyes that he would say her husband was safe and sound back home with him. "...I-I...I was the only one who survived...Your husband, and his friends...they drowned in the storm...I should have drowned with them but..." Sora paused, gulping loudly as more tears ran down his face. He knew Young Sora was tearing up as well, and it only made it worse as he knew exactly what happened later, how angry he got toward Riku and Kairi and hurt them because of his pain of loss. He pulled out the family photo, showing it to her. "I'm so sorry..."

His mother stared at him with wide eyes, struck with disbelief as she processed what he told her. She slowly shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes as it began to sink in. She let out a sob, tears trickling down her face as she brought a hand to her mouth, shaking her head desperately in disbelief, but the tone of Sora's voice told her he was telling the truth, along with the tears she saw falling from his face.

"N-No," she uttered, her breathing shaky as she started to weep. "Kaito...H-He can't...Oh god..."

"You're lying!" Young Sora shouted, surprising his mother as she turned around, shocked to know he overheard them. She didn't want him to find out, but it was already too late. "D-Dad...He can't be gone! He's not dead!"

"S-Sora," his mother tried to console, but Sora knew what was coming next, bracing himself as he watched his younger self run up to him and kick him in the shin.

"You're a big fat liar!" Young Sora yelled angrily, constantly kicking his leg. "You don't know anything about my dad! He's tougher than the ocean! Than any storm! He can't die!"

"Sora, stop it!" the woman shouted, grabbing her child and pulling him away from the older Sora.

The boy screamed angrily, constantly talking down at his older self, and he had every right to. The insults, the harsh kicking, Sora deserved them for bringing himself this grief. His mother tried to hold Young Sora down, hugging him as she sobbed, grieving along with her child as they soaked in the fact they will never see Kaito again. If Sora could save millions of lives from the threat of darkness a hundred times over, how was he able to save his own father from his fate?

"...I'm sorry," Sora uttered, leaving his mother and younger self as he ran away, dropping the charred picture at his doorstep.

Sora ran through the town, frustrated, distraught, angry, guilty, any negative emotion that made him feel as low as he ever could be. He collapsed as he wound up out of town and on the hill he arrived in, pounding his fist into the ground as he cried. He didn't know if he really managed to change anything with his presence in the past, or maybe nothing did and he was meant to do this all along, keeping the timeline secure while discovering the truth about what happened to his father. Whatever complicated mess he got himself in, he didn't care as the last chance he had to bond with his father happened under an alias to hide himself from him, and just like before as a kid, he lost him again and witnessed his death personally.

After what felt like hours, Sora managed to stop crying, but he still felt miserable.The rain didn't let up either, as if sensing his mourning and lingered in the atmosphere. He stood up, having lingered in the past long enough as he summoned his Keyblade and cast the Forward spell, sending himself back to the present. He hoped he didn't change anything, but at the same time, he wished he was able to, but he already spent too much time "meddling" in his past discovering his father's fate.

Sora's mother slept in her bedroom, having rolled around slightly in her sleep trying to be comfortable and enjoy whatever dream she was having. Just as she found the perfect spot, a knocking on her front door made her grumble and pull the covers over her head. After a few seconds, the knocking came again, rousing her from her sleep as she squinted angrily at her pillow. Turning over to look at her clock, she growled when it read four o'clock.

"Seriously?" she muttered, hearing the knocking again irritating her as she forced herself to get up and see who was bothering her. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she shouted, grumbling profanities as she put on her robe, not even bothering making herself decent for her surprise guest. "Four in the freaking morning, and someone wants to bug me. Farmers don't even get up this early." She slumped to the front door, wincing as she heard the knocking again. "If this is another one of you stupid kids pulling off a ding-dong ditch this early, I'm going to beat your asses myself if your parents don't when I tell them how badly you brats misbehave!"

"...Mom...It's me," Sora answered, shocking the woman as she heard her son's voice.

"Sora?" Unlocking the door, she opened it up and saw her son standing there, his clothes soaked as if he had jumped in the ocean and didn't bother drying off. "Sora...I didn't expect you to visit. And so early in the morning?" He didn't say anything, but the sad, depressed look on his face made her concerned about his psyche. "Honey, what's wrong? Everything ok in Equestria?"

"...I know what happened to dad," he uttered, confusing the woman.

"...What do you mean by that?" she asked. "Sora, we both knew what happened to your father. He drowned at sea in a terrible storm."

Sora shook his head, stepping inside and held his mother tightly. "...That's...not what really happened," he said, confusing her even more as she tried to ignore his soaked body.

She gave him the chance to explain as they both sat in the kitchen, making herself some hot tea to wake her up a little. Sora began explaining to his mother about what had happened in the past couple months that had transpired to his worries of the worst adventure he had taken in his life. She listened and was shocked to hear he had traveled back in time, but the effects of altering a past event leading to different futures lead to her son's death in so many different ways. Her heart wasn't able to take it after hearing it had happened once, and that was in a timeline that was meant to be. The other alternate timelines that turned out worse without Sora, or Twilight and her friends in Equestria, all lead to disaster for every single person throughout the entire cosmos. And the new member of the friendship circle, Starlight Glimmer, tried to change the past just to get back at them all because they ruined an equality dictatorship where stealing others' cutie marks was considered a good thing. Starlight was lucky she wasn't there to deal with her, otherwise she'd smack her upside the head over the reason why she did all that: losing a best friend of hers as a filly when she could have made new friends without causing such chaos.

Then came his latest misadventure involving time travel, where he was in the time his father left on his fishing boat and died out at sea days later. Sora told his mother that he had spied on them the night he had spotted that rainbow star, explaining that it was indeed real and was the result of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom she first made when she was a filly, the same moment that linked not only the Mane Six together as friends, but also himself since he and the six mares from Equestria were important to all the worlds. When it came to the voyage on Kaito's boat, despite the fun he had dueling his father seriously and knowing his friends a bit more, when the storm struck, Sora explained it was the same kind of storm that appeared when he snuck out of the house to check on the raft a few years ago; where Heartless invaded and the darkness swallowed Destiny Islands. She didn't know what news would have been worse to hear, that her husband and his crew had drowned or were killed by monsters no one knew existed and turned into one of them and mercy killed by her son. Sora left out how he was the one who ended up destroying the boat in his new Anti-Form, both the fact that there was indeed a lightning strike, which he made, that sunk the boat, and he transformed into that dark form again, even though he had full control over himself, but didn't care to notice in the loss of his father. And when the news was given, she was still reeling in shock from the truth, only to be more surprised than ever to know that Sora was the one who gave her that horrible news.

She did think back to that night, and now that she thought about it, she believed that the mysterious young lad who relayed the unfortunate news was really Sora now. She never thought about Sora's clothes since it had been so many years, and she didn't get to know the messenger since that was the first and last time she ever saw him. They sat in silence, Sora's story finished as he looked down at the table's surface in shame, failing himself and his mother for trying to keep his father safe from that horrible event that broke them. She looked down at her half-empty mug, taking it all in for a moment before standing up from her seat. Sora kept his head down, hearing his mother walk out of the room, then buried his face in his hands. His mother came back a moment later, bringing the photo album with her in the kitchen and sat back in her seat.

"...I can't imagine how it must feel to see all of that, Sora," she finally said. "Not just...with what happened to Kaito. The alternate futures you and Twilight went through...I don't even know how you can still manage to cope with those experiences and keep all your feelings about them bottled up like that. You know better than to hide what's bothering you."

"I told myself how much it hurt when I told you and young me what happened to dad," Sora said. "I did lie to you about how he died...I had no choice but to tell you something, because if I didn't...the timeline would break again...It should have when I stupidly went back in time after what happened in the Crystal Empire with Thorax."

"Who's Thorax?" Sora's mother asked.

"...A changeling; those ponies who shapeshift into others and steal their love." She nodded in understanding, seeing the frustration in him as he clenched his fists. "I don't even know if I can trust him. Everyone else can since he's not even a threat, but...after what those bugs did to Kairi in that future...I couldn't stop thinking about that Kairi, and every other possible future involving everyone getting hurt, killed, miserable...And I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen to dad, if he would still be alive or he would die to that very same storm...So...I went back in time, and didn't change a thing for the future..."

"...Even though you still could with your magic?" his mother asked. Sora nodded, but he can't risk changing the past anymore. Trying to get Rainbow Dash to perform the sonic rainboom and failing to do so after acting like a creepy stalker to the filly resulted in the changeling timeline to occur. Sighing, the woman opened up the photo album, glancing over the fond memories each picture had until she found the one with her, Kaito, and Sora together. Reaching into the plastic covering, she pulled out a similar photo that was behind it, the one that belonged to Kaito that was slightly charred after Sora destroyed the ship and the picture wound up in his pocket. She laid out the picture in front of Sora, who looked up at it. "Did you at least spend some time with him before he died?"

"...Yeah," Sora uttered, reaching his hand out to touch the slightly ruined picture. "...I don't even know if I can find a way to bring him back...I killed his Heartless, but I don't know if he had a Nobody..." As much as his mother wanted to ask what a Nobody was, she didn't want to know all at once and trusted what her son knows on everything that was beyond her comprehension. "...He really was proud of me for what I was doing...when I told him who I was."

"And I knew he would no matter what," she said with a sad smile. "Your father knew you were the adventurous type, just like he was when he was young. He always had a gut feeling you were going to grow up to be something special, and you are. As immature as he was, I would love him to the ends of the earth, and he had a good heart. Something that you clearly earned from him with how you helped others in the other worlds out there." She reached her hand out and gently gripped Sora's, looking up at her from the picture. "Don't let what you couldn't do or couldn't have helped to do in the past bother you and imagine what happens in the future."

"But I-" Sora's mother pressed a finger to his lips, silencing his protests.

"And don't think that you couldn't save you father and believe you failed the both of us," she interrupted. "We both miss him, but...maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. You wouldn't be the young man today without losing him, and he wouldn't want you to feel sorry for yourself and feel guilty for failing. As great as you are as a Keyblade wielder, sometimes you can't save everyone from their fate." She grabbed his hand with both of hers, squeezing it tightly. "Your father wouldn't want to see you upset by something you couldn't prevent. You said he sacrificed himself to save you when you had your moment together, thinking it was safe, right?"

"...Y-Yeah," Sora uttered with a nod, the scene unable to escape his mind as he watched that Pirate's sword thrust into Kaito's heart.

"Then, in order to save you, and save the outcome of our present and future, he would be willing to give up his life to know you were safe and continued doing the things you love to do," she said. "...Kind of how you gave your heart for Kairi, sacrificing yourself to save her." Sora's mother stood up again and moved around to her son's seat, kneeling beside him and gently cupping her hands against his face. "You are just like your father in every way, Sora...I don't want you to lose sight of who you are and linger on the what ifs. You decide what future will come, not what you fear to expect from what could happen. You are a brave, strong young man, Sora, and even if everyone relies on you, you know you won't be alone when you face what comes your way, because they're always going to be here-" She pointed at his chest, his heart, where his strength always came from. "-including me and your father."

Sora began to tear up and smiled, always able to rely on his mom to give him the pep talk he needed when he was upset. They both hugged each other tightly, embracing silently as his mother's encouraging words sank in. Ever since Kaito died, Sora's mother had to not only be the strict parent to keep him in line, but also the concerned parent to give him advice and console him when he was upset. Though both his parents had shared the roles of being the strict and fun parent, his father mostly being the fun one, Kaito was the one who always gave Sora such great advice, whether it involved swordplay or any troubles he's had at school. Even as an adult, Sora always needed his mom to lift up his spirits in the past couple years.

"...I'm gonna be in so much trouble when I get back to Equestria," Sora muttered.

"Well, you let Aqua know that if she's going to take away your Keyblade, she's going to have to go straight through me," his mother said. "She won't do it though, because like it or not, everyone's going to need you."

Sora laughed a little, having known that was true, but that still didn't mean he wasn't going to get in a lot of trouble when he goes back and tells everyone. After finally letting go of his mother, Sora decided to take his leave. His mother stopped him before he left, giving him the old picture she took out as a reminder to not lose his way. Even though it reminded him of the truth behind the mysterious storm that ended his father and his crew's lives, he accepted it, placing it in his pocket. After one more hug, Sora made his way out the door, back out to the hill, and equipped his Keyblade armor, transforming his Keyblade into his glider and flying back to Equestria to his friends and girlfriend as the morning sun began to rise on the horizon. His mother watched from home, looking up at the sky as she saw the faint glint of light that was her son rise high and disappear. She had a feeling everything will turn out fine, heading back inside to start her day, but not before looking at the photo of her with Kaito at her side and Young Sora in front of them for a moment longer.

Kairi stirred as sunlight shone through the window, the light shining down on her face as it slowly crawled up the bed. She squinted her eyes open, wanting to sleep some more as she groaned and turned around. When she expected to bury her face in Sora's chest, she felt an empty space beside her instead. Waking up a little in her confusion, she found no sign of him beside her. Kairi sat up, looking around the room, wondering if he got up early to do any chores at Sweet Apple Acres or did some early morning training. Her ears perked up when she heard the bedroom door open, relieved to see Sora as he stepped into the room.

"Morning," he greeted.

"...Morning," Kairi said back. She let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes, only to let out a squeak and open them when she felt Sora's lips press against hers. Letting out a confused moan in their kiss, he broke away and hugged her. "What's gotten into you today, Sora? Did you even sleep at all last night?" She took in a breath, surprisingly smelling salt water on him. "And why do you smell like you took a dip in the ocean and didn't shower?"

"It's a really, really long story," he said. Sora pulled out the picture his mom let him keep, the image magically altered as it was in contact with him as he made his way back to Equestria: his family was still in the same positions in the photo, only they were pegasi, with the younger Sora grinning widely between his parents, the mare that was his mother looking exactly like her pony transformation for Mother's Day last year, Ocean Breeze, and the darker tanned stallion with the messy brown hair and slight stubble was what Kairi assumed would be Sora's father if he were a pony. As much as she wanted to gush about how cute Sora would have looked as a colt, the sad look on his face made her pause, as if he had something important to tell her, and it wasn't something pleasant. "...I know what really happened to my dad that day...I was there."

"What? How?" Kairi asked.

"I need to tell everyone, too," he said, placing the picture down on their bedside table. "...I traveled back in time."

Once everyone was awake and gathered in the throne room, Yen Sid and Lea included as they were still here, Sora explained to everyone what he did last night. He expected them to be shocked that he did something that reckless by going back to the past and actually interacting with people back on Destiny Islands. Though it was sad to hear what had happened to Kaito, both in the version Sora believed had happened and what had been the true cause of his father's death back then, the latter was what surprised them, especially Riku and Kairi as they had almost experienced a second encounter with a Heartless storm several years before the start of their journey. What had amazed Aqua, and even Starlight, was that his presence in the past didn't even change anything, that Sora being there didn't mean anything as the results of the present were still the same, even as she had to stop his story for a moment to recount the events he recalled that happened, and were one hundred percent accurate. Again, like his mother, he withheld willingly turning into his Anti-Form in his loss, deciding to test if it was possible for him to actually control it now that Vanitas was trapped behind a cage of light and couldn't make him lose control any longer.

As soon as he was done, everyone stood, or sat as the owners of their thrones took their seats aside from Sora as he stood by the table like a guilty defendant on trial for a crime he committed. Aqua was ready to scold Sora the moment he mentioned he traveled back in time, the timeline already suffering enough from Xehanort and Starlight's meddling, but with the confirmation of nothing even remotely changed in this timeline, she waited for Sora to finish. She felt sympathy for him, almost as much as Terra as it reminded him of what happened to Eraqus, unable to do anything to save their master/father figure when his life was taken by Xehanort, only by Kaito's sacrifice to keep his son from being backstabbed by a Heartless rather than fighting him and having his life taken while at his weakest.

The mares had teared up at the depressing events Sora had been subjected through. Twilight knew what it looked like when someone had lost their heart to the Heartless, a sickening sight that she will never forget and hoped it was the only time she would ever witness it. Applejack stood up from her throne and approached Sora, hugging her honorary brother, feeling sorry for him to have seen his father die in such a depressing way. He returned the hug in kind, patting Applejack's back as he kept his composure, having cried enough for his week-long stay in the past.

After the long silence and Applejack returning to her seat, Aqua let out a sigh after gathering her thoughts. "...Sora, what you did was reckless."

"He's nothing but," Riku reminded the Keyblade Master.

"More reckless than everything else he's done to cause chaos," Aqua corrected. "Time is a fragile thing to mess with, as we've already experienced on more than one occasion." Starlight lowered her head, her past unfortunately not going to be let go, but at least she was still accepted for her mistakes. "...Even if nothing has changed, you could have ended up creating a different outcome to anything. Heartless could have run amok with no Keyblade wielders alive to stop them, Organization XIII might have succeeded in creating Kingdom Hearts from the hearts they tried to collect, Xehanort could have forged theX-blade and taken over Kingdom Hearts, so many dangerous scenarios that go on and on that could lead to the destruction of the entire universe. You're lucky that your interference while traveling with your father on that boat had no repercussions to the space-time continuum."

"Give him a break, Aqua!" Rainbow exclaimed. "He saw his dad turn into a Heartless and he killed him to free him!"

"And if that storm continued, Destiny Islands would have been lost to darkness if it got out of hand," Ventus added. "If that storm grew, Sora, Riku, and Kairi wouldn't even be here today, neither would I."

"Do I need to say it again!?" Pinkie said, her tears running like a river down her cheeks as she still felt sad for Sora. "We need Sora, and even when he travels through time, we still need him! He's our friend, and if he loses his place as a Keyblade wielder, then I'm not going to throw you anymore birthday parties, Aqua!"

Aqua let out a frustrated groan, understanding how important Sora is, but like with Starlight's meddling in the past to get revenge, she couldn't excuse Sora's like it was nothing. "Master Yen Sid, please tell me you agree with me that something must be done about this. Sora nearly messed with the fabric of time."

"Indeed, he has," Yen Sid said. "However, seeing as how nothing had changed within the present, this situation is just as similar as Xehanort's prior attempt at this when I gave Riku and Sora their Mark of Mastery exams in the dream realms. Even though Young Xehanort had traveled about through time to bring Xemnas and Ansem back to recreate the thirteen seeds of darkness, nothing in the timeline has been changed in the slightest." Aqua's eyes widened in shock, but silenced her protests as she listened to what the wiser master had to say. "Maybe, Sora traveling in time to witness his father's fate was truly meant to be." He then looked at Sora, waiting patiently for the final verdict. "Sora, at any point since the event, have you once considered using this Reverse spell to go back to the point your father were to perish to the Heartless and save him?"

"Yes, I have," Sora answered with no hesitation. "But I can't. I would love to see my father again, but I didn't want to risk changing the timeline again...All I wanted to know was what had happened on his boat, and it wasn't how I thought it turned out."

"And you desired to see your father again, even if it was in his last moments, yes?" Yen Sid asked, Sora nodding his head in response. He grew silent, looking up at the Galactic Map as he stroked his beard with his hoof. Moving his hoof, he searched for Destiny Islands and brought the world's geographical map on the Cutie Map. "I do recall something odd that had happened on the date of when Sora's father had perished. That evening, I had sensed darkness appear on this world." Moving the map out to the ocean, he pointed out an estimated location to where he sensed the storm, Sora guessing that was where his father's ship had been anchored as they could catch the schools of fish passing by. "It was right around here. I was about to ask King Mickey to help deal with it since his world was a lot closer to Destiny Islands, but as fast as it appeared, it vanished. That explains how that was possible."

"I think, if anything, Sora going back in time probably saved our future from changing," Lea pondered aloud. "So, Sora did a pretty good thing when it was a terrible idea to begin with...Does that mean we should thank Starlight for giving him the paranoia of creating different, deadly futures and this Thorax changeling for making it worse?"

"Is that the only amount of positivity I'm going to get for my time traveling screw-up?" Starlight asked drolly.

"You could at least sound positive about it," Lea murmured.

"Despite the dangers of meddling, whether in another world's affairs or even in a time period we have no right to be in, there are times where we are unsure if things will turn out well if we interfere," Yen Sid said. "The outcome of our involvement will either be positive or negative. In any case, considering there were no repercussions, I believe Sora has already suffered enough of a punishment by the truth of his father's fate. Don't you agree, Aqua?"

Aqua hesitated with her response, but didn't want to disregard her superior master's thoughts, seeing he had many valid points. "...Nothing had altered the present, so...I guess I can let it slide," she said. "There have already been enough close calls with what happened before. So if you ever go back in the past again, do NOT get involved with anyone or anything, even if you hide your identity from everyone, otherwise you'll risk creating a butterfly effect and drastically change the future."

Sora nodded his head, fully understanding her warning. Part of him felt like he deserved to be punished more than mourning losing his father again, but if Yen Sid was willing to forgive and forget such a stupid idea, he'll accept it and remind himself not to do it again. After the meeting, everyone split up to go about their daily activities, Sora deciding to take a bit of a walk in the park, Kairi joining him as she worried about his mental health.

"Are you doing ok?" Kairi asked.

"I'll be fine," Sora reassured. "I got my cheer-up pep-talk from mom while I was in Destiny Islands. And...I did get to spend some time bonding with dad while I was under the alias 'Kidd'."

"'Kidd'? Seriously?" Kairi questioned, raising a brow at the terrible excuse of a nickname.

"Dad," he simply stated, making the unicorn roll her eyes, now knowing who came up with it. "I did have some fun when I was out at sea with him...when I wasn't freaking out about the inevitable. Got a taste of how good he was at swordplay when he got serious."

"And your competitive nature as well," Kairi added with a small giggle. "I guess you're a lot like your dad after all."

"Yeah." The couple walked in silence as Sora pondered whether or not he should tell Kairi about what he discovered that he left out of his story. He needed to tell someone about his new Anti-Form, and Kairi felt like the only one he could trust to show if he really was able to control it. If he couldn't, he could at least hold himself back for her to use a spell to knock him out and end his Drive Form. "...Kairi, there's something else that happened while I was back in the past."

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"I don't want anyone else to see," he said. Sora lead Kairi out of Ponyville and back into the fields, far from anyone else so they didn't see or get hurt. He turned to her as soon as they were far enough away, backing away a bit as he prepared to reveal his new dark form. "I told you all that a bolt of lightning from the storm struck the boat and caused it to sink while I was fighting the Heartless, right?"

"Yes..." she said, not getting where he was going with this.

"Well, that was partially true," Sora admitted. "There was a lightning bolt...but I was the one who caused it."

"You destroyed your dad's boat???" Kairi asked, surprised by this sudden revelation. "Why? To keep the timeline from changing?"

"Not exactly, but it happened anyway...Just, when you see what happens, if I lose myself, knock me out if it gets too out of control." Kairi raised a brow, suddenly unnerved by what Sora wanted to show her.

"Sora...?" Taking a deep breath, Sora focused on his Drive Form, this time letting darkness take over as the shockwave of light quickly faded, enshrouding the stallion in a dark sphere. "Sora!? What are you doing!?" Kairi screeched in shock, summoning her Keyblade to defend herself as she waited for the inevitable beast of darkness to lunge out and attack her. Now in his Anti-Form, Sora's head was lowered as his form was darker, claws made of a dark aura clenched slightly at the ground. Lifting a hoof and staring at his clawed hoof, Sora moved the digits, feeling full control of his body. "...S-Sora?"

Stretching his foreleg out, he focused on summoning his Keyblade like he had before, a dark aura forming around the air before appearing in his hoof. Kairi gasped as she stared at the weapon, never once seeing this form call a Keyblade as it mostly used its deadly claws, and the fact it brought some fear to her as it reminded her of the Keyblade Ansem-Riku created from the other Princesses of Hearts' hearts. The only difference between that Keyblade and the one in Sora's dark hoof were the teeth and the chain it had hanging at the hilt.

Sora began to tilt his head up, making Kairi tighten her grip on her Keyblade as she was about to stare into the yellow eyes of the Heartless form. When she saw them, she gasped as she didn't see the soulless yellow eyes she expected: they were the normal, soft, gentle eyes he always had, but they were yellow instead of blue. And his mouth and nose on his muzzle were visible as well, his face no longer featureless as he flashed her a nervous grin, showing the sharp fangs in his maw.

"I think I can control my Anti-Form now,"he said, his voice still distorted as it had when he tried to warn her and his mom, but able to speak clearly instead of sounding like he was struggling to talk. Kairi's jaw dropped, as well as her Keyblade as she let go of it in complete shock."...Surprise?"


	142. Goofy and Pete Are Fathers Too!

Sora waited for some kind of responsefrom Kairi after he shifted into his new Anti-Form. She just stared at him, her Keyblade on the ground after dropping it in shock, her mouth moving but unable to speak because of what she had just witnessed. Where she expected him to go berserk and out of control, even after being warned in advance to what he was going to do, Sora was in control, speaking normally with his voice altered slightly in this form, and now able to wield a new Keyblade, though it was made of pure darkness as it made her skin crawl, both from its power and how it reminded her of the Keyblade Riku-Ansem forged by using the hearts of her fellow Princesses of Heart.

Sora began to grow nervous, unable to tell what his girlfriend was thinking with the look of shock the only emotion she was expressing."...Uhh, so, what do you think?"he asked. Still no response."...You're either going to yell at me or hit me, aren't you?"Kairi finally moved, slowly walking up to him. Her gaze then turned from surprise to anger, followed by a hard smack on top of his head, making Sora grunt in pain while rubbing his free hoof over the bump she gave him."Or maybe it's going to be both..."

"Don't you ever do that again, Sora!" Kairi scolded. "You scared me half to death when I saw that darkness swallow you, and you willingly let it happen!" Sora winced, waiting for another hard smack upside the head. "What made you think it would work after the last several times it happened by complete accident? What if I couldn't stop you in time before you tried to kill me?"

"...I thought I could control it now,"Sora answered pathetically."I was still myself when it happened, after I watched my dad turn into a Heartless...And it worked again."

"...Tell me you're not going to use this form in your battles from now on," Kairi begged. "What if it's possible that this form can corrupt you toward the darkness?"

"I won't use it often,"he said."Pinkie Promise."

Sora committed himself toward keeping that promise, crossing his heart with his clawed hoof, flapping his dark wings, and placing a hoof over his eye, being careful not to poke himself with the ethereal claws of darkness attached to his hoof. Knowing such a promise can't be broken, Kairi still felt uneasy seeing Sora like this. It was also eerie, staring at someone who was a Heartless who still kept their will.

"...Can you...please get out of that form?" Kairi pleaded. "I don't want to see you in this form anymore...Or...that." She pointed at his new Keyblade, his ears drooping as its appearance came after witnessing the loss of his father. Sighing, he reverted back to his old self, the dark Keyblade disappearing in a flash of darkness as he dismissed his controlled Anti-Form. "...Where did you get that Keyblade?"

"It came to me," Sora said, staring at his hoof where it once held. "...The sad thing is...it's not a strong Keyblade...It's just a hollow weapon, like an emptiness that came from my heart...when I failed to save my dad..."

"You know it also looked like that same Keyblade you used to sacrifice your heart, right?" she asked, Sora sadly nodding his head. "...Why does it look like that?"

"I don't really know," Sora said. "Promise me you won't tell the others about this...Please?"

"Sora, you know you can't hide this like last time," Kairi said. She eventually gave in when Sora lowered his head, whether he was trying to guilt trip her or he actually felt stupid asking her to hide this secret was beyond her, but she knew he wouldn't betray her trust. Not after the hell he's been through in the last few months. "...Alright. I won't tell the others."

"Thanks, Kairi," Sora said.

"But this time, when you're feeling better, you're going to tell everyone about this," Kairi said. "No more hiding your darkness, no more brooding over it. And you owe me big time for not only keeping this a secret, but for scaring the daylights out of me and made me worried sick about you. Got it?"

"Y-Yeah..." After a moment for Kairi to calm herself after such a shocking surprise, the couple continued their stroll through Ponyville.

Despite the peaceful town of ponies, each of them waving or saying hello to the couple, Kairi could tell Sora was still down in the dumps. It was a lot worse than when he watched Sombra disappear, though it was understandable since it was his father who had perished. She knew Kaito was a great father to Sora with how much she knew of him when she appeared in Destiny Islands after meeting Sora.

"Are you ok, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"...I guess I'm still feeling a bit down," he admitted. "It's not easy dealing with losing dad again...and I know the truth, now..." Sora sighed, running a hoof through his mane. "...I need a distraction big enough to pull me out of this rut."

"What do you want to do?" Sora thought for a moment, though anything with Kairi might not help, seeing she was still a bit sore with the scare he gave her earlier.

"...I think I'll take a visit to Disney Castle," he said after a moment of silence. "Maybe hanging out with Donald and Goofy might get my head and heart cleared. It feels like forever since we've done anything together."

"That's not an excuse to try to do anything stupid, is it?" Kairi teased. She expected Sora to give her a playful glare, pout, or tease her back, but he still kept his despondent gaze. She suddenly felt bad as her grin faltered. "...Sorry. I didn't mean it like that...I already yelled at you for doing something stupid earlier, and I'm still saying you are."

"Well, you know how reckless I can be," Sora said, giving her a grin as he showed a little of his old self. "I need you to keep me in line."

"You mean you and Riku?" Kairi corrected.

"No, just me. Twilight can take care of Riku, so you don't have to deal with our stupid rivalries by yourself." Kairi giggled, knowing that much is true, though Riku would have a much tougher time dealing with Twilight since she seems to have caused more trouble or makes things more complicated than Sora or Riku combined. Sora rubbed his neck, shifting his gaze away from Kairi nervously. "You...don't mind if I go off by myself again, do you?"

"Well, this time you at least told me you're going somewhere instead of running off without so much as leaving a note," Kairi said, reminding Sora how he left in the middle of the night to do his time traveling escapade. "So, if you need some time with your other best friends, take all the time you need."

"You sure?" Sora asked. Kairi simply nodded her head in response, then squeaked when she was given a light peck on the lips out of nowhere. "Thanks, Kairi. And I'll try to make it back this evening."

"...Ok," she uttered, always getting caught off guard with how fast her boyfriend moved when sneaking in a kiss.

Kairi watched Sora run back out of town, followed by a flash of light in the distance from the sky, to the earth, then soaring back up and out of Equestria as he donned his Keyblade armor and rode his glider off to Disney Castle.

A long trip later, Sora arrived at the world his two traveling companions and best friends lived,flying toward the castle and landing in the courtyard. Dismissing his glider and armor, Sora had a little wave of nostalgia when he first arrived in his friends' homeworld, although his first actual visit could have gone smoothly if Heartless didn't invade when the Cornerstone of Light was in trouble. Whoever designed the hedges was actually quite talented with the four band members playing instruments and the base leading to the Gummi ship dock closely resembling the castle it resides in. Hoping King Mickey didn't mind him making himself at home, Sora made his way in the castle, roaming around the halls to maybe run into Donald, Goofy, or His Majesty and his queen.

He walked past the enchanted broomsticks as they went about their cleaning duties, making Sora curious as to what kind of spell was able to make those simple brooms come to life and act as servants. Down the long hallway with an incredibly tall ceiling, he passed by the massive throne room doors, where the entrance is actually quite small in comparison as it blended with one of the big double doors. His destination was the study at the far end of the hall, where he would assume Mickey might be, or maybe Minnie if he was busy elsewhere. He knocked on the door, flinching a little when he heard Pluto barking on the other side.

"Come on in!" Mickey called out. Sora let himself in, finding the king at his desk sorting through some papers. He was then attacked by the cartoonish yellow canine companion, Pluto leaping up on Sora and licked his face. Mickey looked up, expecting Donald or Goofy, only to be surprised by the Keyblade wielder's visit as he pat his loyal companion on the head to get him to calm down. "Sora! Well, this is quite a surprise."

"Greetings, Your Majesty," Sora politely greeted with a bow.

"Sora, you don't have to be formal with me," Mickey said. "You and the rest of the gang are friends."

"I know. Force of habit," Sora said with a giggle.

"What brings you around the kingdom?" the mouse asked. "Wait, let me guess; Donald and Goofy?"

"That obvious?" Sora asked with a grin. His smile fell, then let out a sad sigh. "I've kind of had a rough...evening, so to speak."

"Hmm...I see...Well, I did call Donald and Goofy to my study, so they should be here in a minute," Mickey said, getting up from his chair as he picked up one of the papers on his desk. "I was looking over a few reports on the training for my castle's soldiers, and there were three of them I believe have the potential to leading their peers. Goofy is going to get a kick out of this when he finds out."

"Really? Who're the best runner-ups for your lieutenants?" Sora asked curiously. "Does Goofy know one of them?"

Before Mickey could respond, Donald and Goofy barged into the study, tripping over each other with a yelp and collapsing in a tangled pile. They both groaned, weakly saluting on the floor to their king.

"Captain Goofy and Royal Magician Donald reporting for duty, Your Highness," Goofy said.

"Why do I always end up on the bottom?" Donald questioned grumpily. After crawling out from under Goofy and his uncomfortably hard armor, he stood up and brushed off his cloak. While grumbling to himself, he looked up, then squawked in surprise after finally noticing Sora, the Keyblade wielder waving to him and Goofy. "Sora!"

"Sora?" Goofy asked, getting back up and saw their long-time friend in the study with their king. "Oh! It is Sora! How've ya been!?"

"I've had better days," Sora said. "It's kinda why I'm here right now...I just recently discovered something that had happened to someone important to me."

"Uh oh. Is Riku acting up again?" Donald asked.

"Did Kairi break up with you?" Goofy asked.

"No. It involved one of my parents," Sora said. "...Mostly, what happened to my dad..."

Sora then told his best friends and the king about his time traveling escapade several years in the past with his father. After many years traveling with Sora, Donald and Goofy didn't know much of his personal life, and hearing what had befell his father that day and their friend witnessing everything, they felt sorry for him, no amount of hilarious faces able to help his frown turn upside down. Even Mickey was a bit shocked, given a letter by Yen Sid on that date to check on the darkness he had sensed in Destiny Islands, only to send another moments later as he was preparing, saying it was a false alarm. After Sora gave his story, he hung his head sadly.

"...Gawrsh, Sora," Goofy said after a long moment of silence. Pluto approached the depressed wielder, letting out a whine as he nuzzled his head against his side to try to cheer him up. "I sure wish we knew about this back then. We could have maybe helped your dad."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Sora said, gently petting Pluto, appreciating the thoughtful gesture from the canine companion. "I thought I could change the past, but I couldn't...I don't think anything would have changed if I was there or not."

"You really can't catch a break, can you, Sora?" Donald asked. Sora shook his head, his friends not even knowing it was worse when they didn't know how horrible their futures would have been from all the times he had died in the alternate timelines. "Well, we're here for you. If you need us, we'll come running. All for one, and one for all, right?"

"Exactly!" Goofy agreed. "We haven't visited you much in Equestria what with our duties here in the castle, but we'll always try to spend some time with you and cheer you up when you're feeling down!"

"Thanks, guys," Sora said. "But...I think it's going to take a lot to get my mind off of things."

"Then we'll start right now!" Donald exclaimed.

"Actually, there's something important you two need to stick around for," Mickey said. Donald and Goofy slumped over with a sigh, yet another task from their king that keeps them away from hanging out with Sora. "It won't take that long, fellas. I just want to introduce you guys to a couple up and coming leaders who have just recently graduated from their training. And, Goofy, you'll be in for a surprise."

"A surprise?" Goofy asked, humming in thought as he brought a finger to her lips. "It's not my birthday today, is it?"

"It isn't," Donald said. "Who do you think keeps track of the important dates while you nap in the courtyard?"

"They should be here in a moment," Mickey said, and right on cue, the doors opened as his expected arrivals entered. "And right on time, too."

The trio of friends turned to see who the king was expecting, Goofy gasping as he was indeed surprised by who it was.Standing before themwere three young warriors who were around Sora's age, maybe a little older. The middle one a dog like Goofy, bearing a few similarities like the buck teeth, black fur, and droopy ears, though the young soldier had hair unlike the captain's baldness, and wore a full-body suit of armor that didn't restrict much of his movement, the lower half a shade of dark blue while the upper half was red. The one on the right was an overweight black cat, wearing a magician's cloak and hat, his clothing a darker shade of blue than Donald's with patterns adorning them that made it look mystical, and carried a wand similar to Donald's in his hand. And the one on the left was a tannish-pink dog, his orange hair buzzed down, wearing a pair of purple tinted glasses that concealed his eyes, a quiver and bow strapped to his back, and had on lighter armor than the middle soldier while also wearing a camo shirt and a pair of purple pants, almost looking lackadaisical with his leaned back posture.

"Maxy?" Goofy said, the soldier in the middle subtly wincing at the name. "Maxy!"

"Ugh. Hey, d-UGH!" Goofy tackled the soldier, trapping him in a deathgrip of a hug. "Agh! Easy! My armor might fit me, but it's still made of steel!"

"Oops. Sorry," Goofy apologized, letting out an elated laugh as he let the young guard down.

"So, does Goofy know him?" Sora asked Donald.

The experienced mage snickered. "Oh, he definitely knows him."

"Has he trained them before?" Sora asked.

He looked at the heavy-set magician, raising a brow as he somehow looked oddly familiar to him. Noticing his curious gaze, the young mage looked away from him, lowering the rim of his hat over his face nervously. He didn't have the chance to ask who the other two were, taking a guess that the soldier Goofy hugged was named Maxy, as the captain of Disney Castle's guard approached Sora, dragging him over to meet the trio.

"Sora, I want you to meet my son, Maxy!" Goofy introduced.

"Just call me Max," Max corrected with a roll of his eyes. "Even after all these years, he still treats me like a little kid. And these are my best friends since childhood, and the best in the academy, P.J. and Bobby."

"Nice meeting you-" Sora paused as he processed who Goofy wanted him to meet. "Wait. Hold on. Back up a minute. Did Goofy call you his son?" Max nodded in response, shattering Sora's mind as he looked at Goofy and his son repeatedly. He had a feeling there was some resemblance between them, and after all these years knowing his defender comrade and best of many friends, he didn't know he was a dad or ever had any children. "WHAT!? I didn't know that!"

"Wow, that's ironic," Max said. "Usually, my dad never shuts up about me when he meets someone I know."

"Goofy, why didn't you tell me!?" Sora exclaimed, still reeling in surprise.

"You never asked," Goofy chuckled. Sora let out a heavy groan, slumping his shoulders over the reason why. "And Max, this is-"

"Sora, the Keyblade wielder you talked about in your letters to me for the last couple years," Max interrupted. "Letters you gave me every single day...and irritated my Drill Sergeant when I ended up on mail-sorting duty for the next three months from the hundreds of letters addressed to me from you."

"Didn't stop him from getting through basic while bored off his mind," the archer, Bobby, said. He casually walked up to Sora and held his fist up for the Keyblade wielder to pound. "Wassup, brah? Name's Bobby: expert marksman, and with some sneaky tactics for added flair."

"Uhh, what's up?" Sora said back, bumping his fist with the young marksman's, slightly confused by Bobby's lingo. He then looked at the mage, who he assumed was P.J. "And P.J.'s a skilled magician like Donald?"

"Skilled doesn't even cut it, man," Bobby said, lazily hanging against Sora's shoulder. "Peej is a pure genius when it comes to spells. He once blew up the cafeteria by mistake when some other peeps in our class tried to mess with him. Not sure what it was about, maybe his weight, but when he metaphorically exploded, no one messed with him again."

"We...also had to do cleanup," P.J. said, sounding apologetic. "I didn't mean to lose myself like that..."

"We were bound to get in trouble," Max assured. "I was a troublemaker as a kid, but no more. I'm a respected knight, ready to rise to the top and eventually lead as future captain of the guard."

"Following in his old man's footsteps," Goofy said, sniffling a little as a tear of joy rolled down his cheek. "So proud!"

"Ok, dad, no need to get mushy," Max said.

"You can catch up with each other while you give Max, P.J., and Bobby a tour of the castle, and maybe head out into town," Mickey said. "They'll need to learn the layout of the castle so they don't get lost when they're urgently needed somewhere."

"Yes, sir, Your Highness!" Goofy eagerly responded with a salute. "Come on, boys! Let's get a move on! Daylight's wasting!"

Goofy pushed Max out the door, the others following while Donald snickered in amusement, leaving Mickey to his royal duties. While Goofy showed Max, P.J., and Bobby every single room of the castle, Sora couldn't believe that one of his friends has a son who's around his age, or a little older. It made him wonder just how old his friend was, and if Goofy ever thought of retiring at some point. Then again, seeing how he was able to survive getting clonked on the head by a large boulder in Radiant Garden back when the Heartless invaded from Organization XIII's control, something that scared the daylights out of him and Donald after they thought he died from the devastating blow, he doubted Goofy was ever going to think about putting down his shield for at least a century.

They went all over the castle: the many halls, the audience room, the room located under the king's throne to the Cornerstone of Light, the courtyard, the Gummi ship dock, even the soldiers' barracks where the trio of young protectors would rest in when their shifts are done. Sora was surprised Goofy didn't try to drag them all to the roof of the castle to show them every single tile that was placed upon the tall, visually warped castle while it was being built. They were on their way out of the castle and into Disney Town, Goofy treating everyone to lunch as they headed toward the square with him getting the food while the rest of the group sat at a table.

"The castle's way bigger than it looked," Bobby said. "I'm gonna get lost in there like it's a hedgemaze...only without the hedges."

"I've been in castles that are a lot more confusing and filled with winding passages," Sora said. "The castle in Radiant Garden had so many convoluted methods of getting around, I wound up getting lost a couple times."

"And those ridiculous elevators that lead us in different parts of that castle, too," Donald added with a grunt.

Goofy came back with a couple large pizzas in his hands, setting them down along with several plates and napkins. "Dig in, fellas! But be careful; it's piping hot."

"Dad, we can be careful around hot food," Max said. "We're not ten, getting over-eager over-"

"Whoo hoo! Double cheese-a pizza!" Bobby whooped, swiftly grabbing a couple slices and messily stuffed half of one in his mouth. He ignored the burning heat, some of the still-melting cheese dripping from his stuffed mouth and onto his clothes. "Mmmmm. Scrumptious."

"Classy," Sora sarcastically said, shaking his head as he grabbed a slice. The others dug in as they picked their slices, the trio of young guards having more of an appetite than the older, more experienced protectors. It was different hanging out with other guys close to his age again after living in a world of pastel-colored ponies, but it was a good kind of different as he had more peers he could befriend. He looked at Max, curious about his skills as a soldier and what he excelled at in weapons combat. "So, Max, if Bobby's an archer, and P.J.'s a mage, what kind of role did you choose in the guard?"

"Same as my dad," Max said. "I fight with a shield, though mine's a lot more...modern than what dad's got."

"Modern?" Goofy asked curiously. "What's wrong with my shield?"

"I know you're old-fashioned, dad, but come on. Next generation of soldiers needs updated gear like this," Max stated, patting his hand against his armor. "You don't have much to protect you, especially around Heartless."

"We do quite well in our traveling clothes," Donald said. "Less protection, but we have the skills to defend ourselves."

"What does your shield look like?" Sora asked. Max grinned, grabbing something attached to his hip and held it out. Sora tilted his head as the future captain showed what looked like King Mickey's sigil, which looked a bit smaller than Goofy's shield. "...It's that small?"

"It's a new portable shield," Max explained. "Less clutter to carry when simply walking from Point A to Point B, and when I need to fight, I just extend it like so."

Clenching the "small" shield, a brace extended over Max's hand as he firmly gripped it. Sora's eyes widened in awe as he watched the rest of the shield grow, changing into a much bigger and more traditional-looking shield than Goofy's. It was more like a kite shield, long enough to protect Max if he crouched down, but it looked sturdy enough to smack through a horde of Large Body Heartless. And it was colored like the Disney Castle's walls and roof, the face white with the edges a royal blue, the mouse head sigil in the center of the shield as it showed who the owner serves to protect.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed. "That is awesome!"

"Isn't that just as heavy even with it...being small?" Goofy asked, feeling unsure how this new type of shield would be better for the present day.

"A little, but with all the training I've done, it feels like I'm holding a lighter shield," Max answered. He reverted his shield back to its portable size and sheathed it back on his hip. "May look good just for defense, but it can deal some damage."

"I'd like to test that with a friendly duel," Sora challenged. "But, right after we eat. I don't know how long it's been since I last had a pizza that didn't have flowers, hay, or oats on it, but I'm dying for something else."

"'Flowers, hay, or oats'?" P.J. questioned, making all three young soldiers stare at Sora like he grew a second head.

"Oh. Right. I've been living in Equestria for the last few years, when there aren't Heartless invading other worlds, and even though I got used to most of the food there, I would kill for something not vegetarian." Sora took a bite out of his pizza, but Max, P.J., and Bobby kept staring at him awkwardly. Swallowing his bite, he sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming after one last detail he left out. "It's a world of colorful talking ponies and mythical creatures." The trio looked at each other, then suddenly burst out laughing. Sora expected that response, knowing it would sound ridiculous and girly, but after traveling to many other worlds, whether in the cosmos or even in Pooh's storybook, he was used to being in locations where either gender wouldn't want to go near with a ten-foot pole. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, but don't knock it 'til you try it. Donald and Goofy have been there, and they think it's a great place."

"Yeah, just as long as you don't turn into a tiny griffon like Donald," Goofy said teasingly, making the duck mage grumble.

As the group of warriors continued chatting, teasing, and eating their food, neither of them noticed someone watching them in an alleyway far from their table. Staying out of sight in the shadows, the figure eyed the group, though their eyes lingered on Sora the most. The overweight mage seemed to sense someone was watching them, but as he looked to where he felt a pair of eyes watching them from a distance, the figure disappeared in the shadows before they were noticed.

"Something wrong, P.J.?" Max asked, seeing the anxious, incredibly worried expression on his friend's face.

"N-No. It's nothing," P.J. assured, nibbling on his pizza.

Max raised a brow, knowing something was definitely wrong with his long-time friend, but he didn't press his magical friend further.

After eating, the group made their way to the spacious part of town overlooking the racing course Sora and his friends competed in during the Dream Festival a while back. There was enough room for a duel, and Sora and Max faced each other while spaced apart a few yards, both young men wielding their weapons as they prepared for a good fight, Donald, Goofy, P.J., and Bobby standing a fair distance away to watch.

"So, should we set up some rules?" Sora asked. "No hitting below the belt and all that?"

"Let's just try and not kill each other," Max said. "I actually want to see how great of a fighter you are from all the details in dad's letters."

"Don't want to make this a three-on-one?" Sora asked, trying to goad Max into getting P.J. and Bobby involved as he was curious to see how good they were in their respective fields. "You're going to get overwhelmed with what I'm capable of."

"I can manage. I'm ready when you are."Max bent his knees, getting into a proper stance with his shield held in front of him, protecting most of his body aside from his feet and head.

Sora crouched into his stance, and after a moment of silent staring, Sora made the first move and charged toward Max. Swinging hard, Sora tried to throw Max off balance as he blocked the attack, but with his proper footing, the son of Goofy barely budged an inch like a true defender. Following up with a quicker strike to any exposed spots, Max was just as quick, able to move his shield to block the next attack, and the many others Sora unleashed. For something as long as the type of shield Max used, he was really versatile with it as its length and weight barely weighed him down with his fighting.

Max soon began to retaliate, blocking another swing, then pushed Sora back with incredible force. He then charged toward the Keyblade wielder, slamming his shield into his Keyblade as he blocked it while being pushed back. Max gave another shove, throwing Sora off balance and swung his shield around like a battering ram. But Sora was able to recover faster than Max expected, ducking and flipping away as the young soldier continued stepping forward with each swing of his defensive weapon.

"Come on, Max!" Bobby cheered. "You got him on the ropes, bro!" Sora soon surprised Max, sliding underneath him as the Goof tried slamming his shield down on him. Grabbing his arm, Sora flung Max over his shoulder, who managed to roll back on his feet, quickly blocking Sora's foot as he kicked him back, sending him skidding back a few feet. "Uhh, never mind. He's really good."

"Far too good," P.J. muttered nervously, gripping his staff tightly.

Goofy noticed P.J.'s anxiety. He was happy to see his son and his friends again, but after seeing how nervous the young magician was, he almost forgot about something else Sora didn't know about. It had completely slipped his mind when his attention was more on Max, but he would have to wait until Sora and Max's duel was done, maybe break the surprising news gently so there was no animosity between the Keyblade wielder and one of his son's closest friends.

Max shook his hand after the impact, a little surprised by the move Sora pulled off. "Not bad, Sora," Max said as the Keyblade wielder gave him a cheeky grin. "But I'm not calling it quits just yet."

Squeezing the grip, Max changed the way his shield looked, parts of it shrinking back into the multi-collapsible weapon and shifting it into a circular shield. It was still a bit bigger than Goofy's shield, but it looked similar in design aside from the color. Sora was impressed by the transforming shield, almost getting distracted by it when Max flung it at him like a discus. He quickly ducked, easily avoiding it, but as he stood back up, he heard it clank off a light pole behind him, ricocheting back toward him. He couldn't move in time, the shield smacking the back of his head and sending him crashing to the ground, Max quickly catching his shield as it continued flying as it came back to him.

"Ow," Sora groaned, standing back up while rubbing the nasty bump on his head. "Learned that move from your dad?"

"Well, I guess I got some inspiration from what cool moves my dad was able to do, even though he annoys me most of the time," Max said.

"That's dads for you," Sora mumbled to himself. He could see Max loves Goofy, though he doesn't show it often. Even though he wanted to be away from thinking about his own father, meeting Max and his friends and fighting the young Goof was able to help distract him. He smirked as he looked down at his own Keyblade, not letting a bump in the back of the head beat him so easily. "Well, I've got my own version of that 'cool' move, too."

Sora flung his Keyblade using Strike Raid, watching as Max turned his shield bike into the wider kite shield he loved, and covered himself to block it. Expecting that, Sora charged forward, summoning his Keyblade back in his hand while the future captain waited for the impact.

"Huh? Where's the-?" Max peeked his head up, only to grunt in surprise when Sora was now right in front of him, smacking away his shield and caught him in a staggering combo. Sora didn't swing hard enough to actually hurt Max, but it was enough to do a number on him, the last strike sending his opponent flying back a few feet and on his back. "Ok. Didn't see that coming."

"Careful, son!" Goofy warned. "Sora's no pushover! It may have sounded like I exaggerated his skills in my letters, but he's the real deal! He's taken on Heartless that are taller than any of these buildings on his lonesome!"

"And he knows how to fight one-on-one all too well," Max grumbled, standing back up as he rubbed the sore spots he was struck at. "Should have taken that offer to fight with Bobby and Peej by my side."

"How was that, Maxy?" Sora teased, hefting his Keyblade over his shoulder while brushing finger under his nose, boasting his confidence with a cheeky grin.

"Great. Now he's calling me that nickname," Max groaned. "It's gonna take more than that to make me quit, Sora!"

"Then bring it on, Goof Boy!" Sora goaded, both young men charging forward again as they swung their weapons in a clash.

Unbeknownst to the dueling men and the audience watching, someone watched them from one of the many skyscrapers in the city-like section of Disney Town. "Well, ain't this a little coinkydink," Pete said with a sinister laugh. "Felt like forever since I've last been here, and there's the runt with the Keyblade with Goof Jr." Looking over to the group watching, he grumbled when he saw P.J. "And what's he doing in that ridiculous getup? Don't tell me he's actually a dumb wizard now...Not like Maleficent, though. Her magic is something to be feared, but if he's like the squawking magic duck down there, then we've got a serious problem."Pulling out several bombs, he chuckled darkly, lighting them up and tossed them down to the ground. "Bombs away!"

While Sora and Max struggled to push each other back for dominance, they stopped when they heard several clangs hit the ground around them. Seeing what fell and hearing the others exclamations of surprise, they yelped when they noticed they were suddenly surrounded by bombs, their fuses about to burn up into the explosives. Thinking quickly, Sora cast a Reflect spell around him and Max, protecting them from the blasts just in time as the street lit up with explosions and smoke.

"What the hell!?" Sora exclaimed. "Who's throwing bombs at us!?"

"Bobby, what are you doing trying to help me!?" Max scolded.

"Hey, don't look at me, bro!" Bobby called out. "You know I don't carry around explosives like that! I go for stealth and distance, man!"

"Then who's throwing them?" Max questioned, their answer coming from above as they heard mocking laughter. Looking up, they spotted Pete, P.J. wincing as he tried to hide from the right-hand man of the dreaded sorceress, Maleficent, ducking behind Bobby, Donald, and Goofy. "Pete!? What's he doing back here!? I thought he was supposed to be banished from our world!"

"You know him?" Sora asked, finding it odd how it sounded like Max knew him so well.

"Well, ain't this a happy little family reunion!" Pete mocked, leaping down to ground level, tossing a bomb up and down in his hand.

"Don't you ever give up?" Sora asked, practically pleading for Pete to stop trying to be a villain after all the times he's lost. "Just get lost, Pete!"

"I'm just gonna keep coming back, so get used to it, twerp," Pete said. "Even after that little discovery with that darkness of yours, it's not going to scare me into hiding away like a coward."

"You're right! You should be scared of the infant twins and the Cutie Mark Crusaders since they can handle you quite easily!" Sora said.

"Shut it, runt!" Pete growled. "As fun as it is to ruffle your jimmies, I actually came back from my 'banishment' to see someone again." He looked over at P.J., unable to hide himself behind the trio in the distance with his wide frame. "P.J." The young mage flinched, poking his head around as he looked nervously at the "dastardly" henchman. Pete gestured with his finger for the nervous cat to come over to him. "You're not even going to bother greeting your old man after not seeing him for all these years?"

"'Old man'?" Sora questioned as he looked back at P.J. Letting out a miserable sigh, P.J. slumped out of his "hiding spot" and stepped forward with his head held down. "What is he...?" As he looked back and forth at Pete and P.J., it began to dawn on Sora why P.J. looked so familiar to him. Though Pete was gruffer, he could shockingly see the resemblance between them, his mind yet again blown, but in the worst way possible. "...No...P.J...Pete's your dad???"

"...Y-Yeah. He is," P.J. admitted. "...I was hoping you didn't find out."

"Was that what you were worried about earlier?" Max asked his friend. "You saw your dad spying on us?"

"I thought it was him, but I felt...something else back when we had lunch," P.J. said. "I-I didn't think dad would come back here...He's supposed to be in exile from Disney Town."

"I find it as more of an over-extended vacation from this pathetic world," Pete said.

Ignoring Pete, Sora and Max looked at each other questioningly. "What did P.J. mean by that?" Sora asked.

"Since Peej's been training to be a wizard, he's been able to hone his senses to anything out of the ordinary," Max explained. "Even through thick mist or smoke, he can tell where someone's hiding from a distance. Bobby likes using smoke bombs for quick getaways, and his shades are enchanted by Peej so he could see through it and sneak up on enemies."

"Love the smokeage, brah," Bobby said. "That's where my stealthy-sneaky comes in for up close and personal fighting. Can't stay in the background forever if I get caught."

"So...someone was watching us earlier? And it wasn't Pete?" Sora questioned, now growing worried if that someone happened to be Xehanort or one of his other eleven vessels that are the thirteen seeds of darkness.

"Hey! Don't ignore me like I'm last week's garbage!" Pete shouted. "I come back to see my kid, and you're ruining such a heartfelt moment!"

"As if you were ever heartfelt when it came to being a father to Peej!" Max exclaimed. "I know my dad gave me too much love, but you barely seemed to give any to him with all the things you told him to do!"

"It's called tough love, Goof Jr.," Pete stated. "I'm surprised your old man didn't punish you for being a delinquent, and now look at you. A pathetic little soldier following the orders of a little mouse king, just like your father."

"I think you gave P.J. more than just tough love, Pete," Goofy said, stepping forward with his shield out, glaring angrily at Pete. "You've practically abused your own son, and I can't accept that. After hearing what happened with Sora, I think he does a better job than you ever had, and he's been gone for over a decade."

"Oh, boo hoo. The twerp's dad kicked the bucket when he was a kid," Pete mocked, angering Sora as he clenched his fists. "What he do? Fall into the ocean? Get eaten by a whale?"

"Heartless appeared on his boat and killed him and his crew," Sora said. "I know it because I traveled back in time, and I was there when it happened! Don't you dare disrespect my father, Pete!"

Goofy placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, keeping him held back from lunging toward Pete and slicing him up like a fat turkey. Max, P.J., and Bobby were shocked to hear what happened to Sora's father, feeling sympathetic for Sora. Standing in front of his son and best friend, Goofy stared Pete in the eye.

"You know something, Pete, maybe I'm a bit too nice when it came to disciplining Maxy," Goofy said. "I know he made some poor decisions as a kid, but he's learned from those mistakes, and I didn't have to so much as lift a finger and physically hurt him to teach him what's right and wrong. From the 'delinquent' he was, he turned out to be a responsible young adult, following my footsteps in becoming a royal guard captain, and I'm proud of being a good father to him.

"But you, Pete, you've done nothing but bully your son! You never gave him a single ounce of praise for something he did right, and you always scold him for doing it wrong when he did just fine! I don't know what kind of parenting books you've been reading, but you clearly weren't ready for children! Just look at your son!" Goofy pointed at P.J., keeping his eyes anywhere but on his father's constantly judging gaze. "He can't even look you in the eyes because he's terrified of what you'll say to him! You don't talk down to your kids like that, because it'll only make them lose their self-confidence as they get older! And when you grow old and look back, you're gonna regret it. And if he says those three words with all the resentment he has bottled up inside from you, it'll be worse than getting beaten by us. Tenfold."

"Bah! As if you know what you were doing either!" Pete argued. "The boy probably doesn't even know who his mother is! Ain't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Alright, that does it!" Max said. "Pete, you're under arrest for all the despicable acts you've committed, both in our world and in several others!"

"Well, then, how about a parting gift? If you can get me caught behind bars!" Pete pulled out another bomb in his other hand, already lit as he threw it straight for Max.

"Look out!" Goofy shouted, pushing his son far enough away as the bomb blew up upon contact with his body.

Goofy let out a pained yelp, sent tumbling across the ground, his body slightly covered in burn marks as he let out a groan. "Dad!" Max called out. He knew his father would be fine, so did Sora and Donald, but that aggravated Max as his dad protected him from someone who had no kindness in his heart toward anyone, only caring about himself.Getting back up, Max gripped his shield tightly, Donald and Bobby joining with Sora and Goofy's son as they stared Pete down, Donald wielding his wand while Bobby grabbed his bow strapped to his back, getting an from his quiver and readied it to fire, aiming it at Pete. "That does it. Screw banishment! We're taking you in even if we have to drag you to King Mickey himself!"

"Not cool, brah," Bobby said.

"You think you've got me outnumbered?" Pete questioned. He brought his fingers to his lips and let out a whistle, summoning Heartless around him. Along with Soldiers, Rabid Dogs, and Hookbats, there were also Hammer Frames, Heartless with their torsos in the shape of a hammer head, and Hot Rods, which are basically cars with sharp teeth for the front grill and, to Sora's annoyance, had a knack for running into their victims over and over. "That Cornerstone of Light might still be here, but at least we're far enough away from it so that my Heartless don't disappear. Maybe slightly weaker as well with its light keeping the world safe, but that don't mean nothing if I can continue summoning them!"

"Big mistake showing your face around here, Pete!" Donald said. "When the king finds out you're here, you're going to be sent back to where you were supposed to be banished to!"

Pete commanded the Heartless to attack, his small army charging forward to surround them. Bobby pulled out several small pellets from his pockets, tossing them in front of them, which exploded on impact and created a giant plume of smoke.

"Just a little smokeage, and a bit of focusing, aaaaaaand..." Bobby aimed his arrow, and with one arrow, he managed to pierce through several Heartless in a row, hearts flying up from the smoke as one shot managed to kill them. "Bullseyes all around!"

"Wow. Nice shot," Sora complimented.

"Thanks to Peej for making my shades useful for more than looking good," Bobby said, lifting his glasses up to reveal his eyes, winking to Sora before placing them back in place. "Now, watch me get a monster kill!" Suddenly zooming out of the smoke, a Hot Rod drove through the smoke, its headlights flashing as it found its way out of the smoke and headed straight for the skilled archer. "Uh oh."

The group dove out of the way, the Hot Rod spinning out as it redirected its course, charging toward Bobby again. This time, Bobby wasn't fast enough, letting out a yell as he was run down, sent flying into the field of smoke he created, right in the middle of the army of Heartless Pete controlled.

"P.J., cover my dad!" Max called out as he, Sora, and Donald charged into the smoke to help Bobby.

"O-Ok," P.J. said nervously. The Hot Rod that struck Bobby turned toward the mage, leering at him for a moment before it drove into the smoke to hunt the others. "Huh?...Why didn't it try to attack me?"

Pete could hear the commotion going on in the smoke, chuckling in amusement as he looked at the bomb he held in his hand. "Let's see what we can do to spice things up in that there dust cloud."

Lighting up several more bombs, Pete threw them haphazardly into the smoke. He didn't care if they hit his Heartless minions as long as they blew up around his enemies. He laughed as he heard them screaming, trying to get away from the exploding bombs, only to end up getting hit by a Heartless or another bomb they didn't see fall near them.

"You know, maybe the smokeage wasn't a good idea after all!" Bobby said aloud, using a dagger at his hip hidden under his shirt, using it for defense at close range as he slashed away at a Soldier Heartless coming right toward him.

"I'll take care of it!" Donald said. "Aeroga!" The duck mage summoned a tornado, sucking up all the smoke and giving the others some vision back. When it cleared, the four fighters gulped when they saw three giant bombs that were set up around them, Pete somehow able to toss them in a triangular formation around them without feeling them land anywhere beside them along with the several Heartless still around. "Uhhh...Can you make some more 'smokeage', Bobby?"

"I could, but not with those massive bombs that look ready to blow." Pointing at the fuses, the sparks dwindled the thick line down until it was about to blow up. "Well, dudes, fighting with you has been an honor."

"Get around me, guys!" Sora called out as he readied himself to cast Reflect the moment the giant bombs were about to explode.

"Good luck trying to protect yourselves when these bombs are powerful enough to decimate all these buildings!" Pete warned, making the group worry, especially P.J. when he and Goofy would be caught in the blast, too.

As Pete got himself in his protective barrier to keep himself from getting harmed and the others braced for the upcoming explosions, there was a sudden rush of water that came from a nearby alley. It formed a tidal wave, snatching up the bombs and forcing them all into a massive sphere of water. While everyone, including the Heartless, stared in confusion and awe, Sora smelt something odd about this water; it was as if the water came from the ocean, smelling salty like how it would back home on Destiny Islands. The giant bombs exploded harmlessly in the water, the sphere of sea water evaporating while some of it sprinkled down on everyone.

"...What...What was that?" Sora asked.

"I think...P.J. saved us?" Max guessed, but when they all looked at the young mage, he was just as stunned as they were. "...It wasn't."

"What's going on!?" Pete yelled. "Who's the wise guy who stopped my bombs!?"

"That would be me." Everyone turned to the voice as its owner stepped out of the shadows and revealed themselves. To their surprise, it appeared to be a man dressed in a black coat, just like the attire Organization XIII wore, his face veiled by the hood over his head. Sora blinked, finding that voice oddly familiar as he stared at this mysterious figure, unsure if he was considered friendly or hostile. "It's not right trying to blow up half a city just to take out six enemies. Too much work with a lot of collateral."

"And just who in the heck are you?" Pete questioned with a sneer. The man didn't reply as he looked over at Sora. "Too cool to introduce yourself? Well, if you think you're all that by using water magic to trap my bombs, let's see how you do with my Heartless!"

Pete commanded his Rabid Dogs to attack the mysterious figure, the Heartless canines barking and charging him.He held up his hand, then thrust it up in the air, creating several spires of water to shoot out and, despite being a liquid, pierced through the Rabid Dogs' bodies, letting out pained whines before their bodies dissipated and released their hearts. Sora thought that this man was Demyx at first, if he was somehow still alive like Saïx, Ansem, and Xemnas were when they were brought back, but the man's voice was a bit deeper and he wasn't as cowardice as the water-bending, sitar-playing Nobody. Lowering his hand back down in front of him, the spires of water swirled around him and into his hand. As it formed a sphere in his palm, the liquid shifted and elongated into a sword, flashing for a second as the water turned into an actual sword. The blade was slightly curved like a saber, its color a mix of a grainy tan with a murky blue, making it look like the steel was forged from the wet sands of an ocean shore. The hilt was shaped like a heart, colored blue and white like a calm, cloudy sky.

"Whoa," Bobby commented. "...Is he on our side?"

"He shouldn't," Sora uttered. "Those black coats...They're the same ones Organization XIII wore...and Xehanort's new Organization he's created..."

Aggravated by the mysterious man's power, Pete commanded all the Heartless to attack him instead. As the Heartless charged him, the Hot Rods lowering down on their wheels to drive into him, Sora's eyes widened when he saw the man lower his stance, crouching slightly on bent legs while holding his large cutlass in both hands, just like he did. As the Hot Rods got closer, he jumped up, creating a bump of water beneath him that shot up as the vehicular Heartless drove under him, sending them toppling over on their backs with their wheels spinning as they struggled to get back up. Upon landing, he ran after the downed, animated cars, and upon slashing them, he sent waves of water crashing into them, the impact causing a tremendous amount of pain before his blade sliced them and finished them off.

Turning around, he raised his free hand up, launching a tidal wave into the remaining Heartless, trapping them as he then turned the wave into a deadly whirlpool. Slowly walking toward the trapped Soldiers, Hookbats, and Hammer Frames, his slowly clenching fist made the vortex of water rotate faster and faster. Raising his blade, it took on an aquatic form, and with a swift swing, the blade shot forward in a slashing shockwave, breaking the whirlpool in an explosion of water, destroying the rest of Pete's Heartless army.

"W-Why you-!" Pete grunted angrily, grabbing one of his trusty bombs, lighting it, and tossed it. The bomb didn't get far as the mysterious figure lunged forward, his cutlass's blade returning back to normal, and with one quick slash, the bomb was split in half, both halves falling to the ground with the fuse doused. "Gah! T-That was fast!"

"How about you take on your opponents face-to-face instead of hiding in the background like a coward?" the man asked Pete.

"I'm no coward!" Pete exclaimed.

He threw a punch at the man, but he ducked out of the way. Pete tried to pummel this mysterious new foe, but his fists kept missing as the agile figure avoided every swing. He then grabbed the henchman's fist after one more straight jab, clenching it tightly before slamming Pete down to the ground. After a second recovering from the slam, Pete growled and charged the man again. He swung his blade, Pete anticipating it as he tried to duck, but the man feinted and instead spun around, sweeping his leg under Pete's and tripping him. Sora gasped, recognizing that same trick his father pulled on him back in the past when he dueled him, where the man followed up on his momentum and slammed his sword down on the downed feline. Upon impact, water shot up from under Pete, trapping him in a sphere of water as he was flung up in the air.

Following after him by surfing on a trail of water he created underneath him, the mysterious figure flew around Pete, slashing wildly at the trapped evildoer. After several strikes, he soared into the air, then dove down, flipping around to kick Pete, creating a large ripple in the water sphere as he knocked Pete out and sent him tumbling to the ground hard, bursting the water like a balloon as it rained salt water on them. Pete coughed as he tasted the salty ocean water from nearly drowning in the sphere. He tried to crawl away, but the man grabbed him by the back of his suit, hoisting him up and turning him around to face him, then proceeded to grasp Pete's neck and choke him.

P.J. began to panic as he watched his father's flailing limbs trying to break free from the powerful cutlass-wielding man. As much as he hated Pete for how much he's made his life miserable in his youth, he didn't want his dad to die. Gripping his wand, he ran forward, then swung his wand as he silently cast a spell at the figure. A powerful lightning bolt shot down from the sky, striking the man as he let out a pained cry, dropping Pete as he was greatly injured by the magic spell.

"Leave my dad alone!" P.J. shouted, preparing to cast another spell if the figure tried to hurt Pete again.

Gasping for breath, Pete sat up, scooting away from the mysterious figure while rubbing his sore neck. "About time you helped your father, P.J."

"I'm not saving you because I care about you, dad!" P.J. shouted. "In fact, I hate you!" Pete's jaw dropped as his own son was standing up against him. "Mr. Goof and Max are right; you've done nothing but make me feel useless when I was a kid! I try to impress you, but I can never do enough to make you happy! I sometimes ask myself why I bothered to even try..."

"Then why are you saving him?" the man questioned. "You resent your father for what he's done, so why do you forgive him by saving his life from me?"

"...Because...he's my dad," P.J. answered. "...I don't want to lose any of my family...even if he's supposed to be my enemy now..." Rubbing his eyes as he felt tears welling up, he leered at the man, gripping his wand tightly as he aimed it at the man. "And if you keep hurting him, then I'll fight you!"

"...You have guts, kid," the man said calmly. He turned to look at the stunned Pete. "A lot more than your deadbeat dad ever will...You should be happy knowing your boy is pretty good at what he does. That jolt hurt."

Pete grunted, looking away from the man. "He doesn't have guts," Pete denied, standing back up with a groan. "If he hates me, then fine." A portal of darkness appeared behind Pete as he slowly walked backwards. "You were always a worthless failure to me, P.J. You're not like me at all."

"No you don't!" Max shouted as he ran after Pete, but the man created a wall of water in the young Goof's way, stopping him in his tracks.

"Let him lick his wounds," the man said as they watched Pete disappear through the portal, fading away as soon as he passed through. "That kind of wound won't ever heal with time. Such a disgraceful father..."

Goofy woke up with a groan, rubbing his head while ignorant of the slight burn marks he got from the explosion that almost caught Max. Max heard him and quickly rushed over to check on him along with Bobby and P.J. Sora stared at the mysterious figure, astonished by the sound of his voice, the ocean water used for his techniques and magic, the way his sword looked, and the way he fought. He sounded like his father, even fought like him, but there was no way this person could actually be Kaito. He was angry, upset, and greatly confused, and he needed answers from this man, whether or not he's one of Xehanort's thirteen seeds of darkness.

The man noticed Sora's expression, standing calmly as he hefted his cutlass over his shoulder. "...Who are you?" Sora asked, but the man gave no response. Getting more frustrated, Sora lowered himself into his stance, determined to beat the information out of the man if necessary. "Answer me! Why do you sound and fight like him!?"

"Like who?" the figure asked curiously.

"My dad!" Sora shouted, shocking Donald as he squawked in confusion.

"Your dad!?" Donald repeated. "Huh!?"

"He was fighting just like he did back on his boat when I went back in time!" Sora said. "I learned this kind of stance from him when I was little! He sounds just like him, too! And not only that, but the salt water in his techniques reminded me of home, back on Destiny Islands!"

"Is it...your dad's Nobody?" Donald questioned.

"I-I...I don't know," Sora uttered. "But...I killed my dad's Heartless...If there was, he wasn't in Organization XIII...Tell me who you are!"

The figure stared at Sora silently, tilting his head as something seemed to click in his head. A sharp pain made him wince as he remembered something, a distant memory from another life, where he saw flashes of Sora as a child, laughing and having fun on the sandy shores of an island town. There was even a brief flash of seeing Sora at the age he is now on a boat in the middle of a dreadful storm, looking despondent as he seemed to be telling him something. The pain faded and the memories disappeared, but his name stuck with him.

"...Sora," he said aloud. "...Your name is...Sora..."

"You know me, so tell me who you are!" Sora demanded.

"Yes...I do know you," the mysterious figure said to himself. "...Why...do you feel important to me?"

"Quit being cryptic and tell me, or else!" Sora said.

Getting no answer, Sora yelled and charged forward, resorting to plan B to getting anything from this strange man. "Sora, wait!" Donald called out.

The man quickly raised his hand, shoving Sora back far across the street with a tidal wave, too high for him to jump and too thick to dash through as he sputtered and got carried back. The figure summoned a portal of darkness, quickly running through it and making his escape. After Sora finally stopped, the wave of salt water disappearing once he gently hit the wall of a building, he watched the portal disappear in the distance. Heavily conflicted, Sora grit his teeth and slammed his fist into the ground, wanting to know just who that man was and why he fought and sounded just like his father, Kaito. He was hoping to get his mind off of this matter, but it only got worse with the appearance of this man, unknown if he's actually one of Xehanort's other unknown mysterious vessels or a third party who is completely neutral to their cause.

After arriving back at the castle, Sora sat in a corner to try to calm himself down as they settled in the study. They informed King Mickey about Pete's appearance in town when he was supposed to be in exile for his selfish and reckless actions in the past, while Goofy and Donald explained to Max, P.J., and Bobby about Sora's father and what he experienced in full detail.

"Of course," Mickey grumbled. "Pete would try to come back to do something sneaky again. He did it once before with the Cornerstone of Light in the past from what you, Sora, and Donald tried to prevent through that magic door. I bet his goal was to try to recruit P.J., his own son, to join him and Maleficent with their plans."

"But what about this guy?" Max asked. "Shouldn't we do something about him? Even if...he somehow is Sora's dad?"

"Hmm...Seeing how he didn't do any physical harm to any of you, it's unlikely he's a foe, but we can't be too sure," Mickey said. "In the dream realms, when Sora was caught in Xehanort's trap, there were eleven seeds of darkness he already had set, Sora supposedly being the last one he needed for the thirteenth. From what we know, Xigbar, Saïx, Ansem, and Xemnas were the only ones revealed to us."

"Which means there are six others, and we don't know who they are," Donald stated.

"If these 'seeds' are the bad guys, then why didn't the evil-looking dude who appeared out of nowhere with his water-bending epicness not know who Sora is?" Bobby asked. "I mean, they all should know him if he was meant to be one of them by force, right?"

"Hey, that's right!" Donald said. "He did say Sora's name, but he didn't have any idea who he was! Nobodies have memories of who they once were, so maybe it's possible that might have been Sora's father!"

"Gawrsh, Donald, you think that's really possible?" Goofy asked. Everyone then turned to Sora, who remained silent and didn't share much of his thoughts on this mysterious person who helped them. "Sora? What do you think?"

"...Honestly?...I don't know," he said. Sora brought his hands to his face, letting out a confused grunt as he rubbed his head. "I mean, maybe it is...? I did kill his Heartless, but I don't know if his heart was strong enough to make a Nobody that retained his original form." He let out a sigh, leaning back and hitting the back of his head against the wall. "...I wasn't hallucinating all that, was I? From mourning over losing my dad again with one side of my brain trying to accept it while the other denies the truth?"

"Some people deal with loss in different ways," Mickey said.

"But you were definitely not imagining things," Max said, confirming Sora's sanity. "That guy appeared out of nowhere and saved us."

"He was also the thing I sensed earlier," P.J. added. "It wasn't bad, but...it was a bit scary. He had a lot of power, and it showed."

"Then why were you so nervous when we first met?" Sora asked.

"...I was worried about how you thought if you knew who my dad was," P.J. admitted. "From Mr. Goof's letters about seeing my dad and how he keeps appearing to stop you from saving the worlds, you were apparently really tough. And...figuring out I was his son...well, you wouldn't like me all that much."

"...That's why?" Sora asked. He shook his head and stood up. "P.J., that's ridiculous. I mean, sure, finding out about who yours and Max's dad were was a huge surprise, but that doesn't mean I'd hate you because Pete's your dad."

"R-Really?" P.J. asked, surprised by Sora's response.

"You're nothing like your dad, P.J.," Sora said. "In fact, you're better off without him. And, even though I was in shock when that guy who sounded like my dad stepped in, I was a bit impressed with you for telling Pete how you felt about him. I doubt Pete will ever change, seeing how he's too far gone now that he's working for Maleficent, but he at least knows you don't like how he treated you and you didn't hide it from him any longer."

"Yeah...I actually do feel like there's a weight lifted off my shoulders, but it still didn't feel good," P.J. morosely said.

"I get it. You still love your dad, even though you hate him," Sora said. "The truth is out, but that doesn't change how I think about you, P.J. I think we can be great friends if you gave me a chance without overthinking how I would feel about your background."

"Sora's right," Goofy said. "In fact, he's the one who makes so many friends, he just can't help himself when we arrive in new worlds. The first person we see, he trusts them that much and immediately becomes friends with them!"

"What!? That's not true!" Sora argued. "I'm not that gullible to trust everyone we meet!" Donald and Goofy laughed as the captain teased him. Sora sighed and hung his head, unable to keep himself from grinning. He had hoped that today would be a good day to drop everything he had been through in the last twenty-four hours, but he was grateful to have Donald and Goofy try to cheer him up. "Well, today was a bit of a bust, but I've got myself some more friends to add to my incredibly long list."

"You'll eventually have a friendship list longer than Santa Claus's naughty and nice lists combined!" Donald said, adding to the teasing as he smirked.

"Yeah, sure, like that'll happen," Sora said.

"You three are adults, and yet you still believe in Santa Claus?" Max asked.

"Oh, he's all too real, Maxy," Goofy said. "And we all met him."

"Yeah, right," Max scoffed. "Last time I saw 'Santa', you dressed up like him and I found out the hard way when I was a kid. I mean, it's not like he lives in a world beyond ours and can travel from world to world faster than a regular Gummi ship could." Sora, Donald, and Goofy said nothing, giving Max a cheeky look as they grinned. "...That's...not true, is it? Santa's just a...fictional character?"

"I don't think they're lying to us," P.J. said. "So...Santa Claus really is real?"

"Whoa," Bobby said in awe. "Spooky."

"Dad, please tell me you're kidding," Max begged. Sora, Donald, and Goofy chuckled, keeping the future captain of the royal guard in the dark as his curiosity only kept growing. "Dad? Sora? Someone? Quit hiding it! Is he actually real!?"

Mickey chuckled and shook his head as the trio continued to tease the new young protectors of his kingdom, knowing that Santa Claus does exist as well as they did. His smile faded as he thought over this new discovery of Pete's return, along with the mysterious man in the black coat who might or might not be their enemy. He only hoped that this man who was like Sora's father wasn't one of Xehanort's followers, as it would cause more trouble if the tyrannical old man wanted to capture Sora again and complete his thirteen seeds once again.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly as the new protectors of Disney Castle hung out with Sora, Donald, and Goofy some more before the sun set. It didn't do much to keep Sora's mind off his father, especially encountering the mysterious figure earlier, but he tried to make the best of it. As soon as it got late, Sora took his leave after saying goodbye to Donald, Goofy, and his three new friends. He promised to stop by and see Max, P.J., and Bobby again, and swore to have a rematch with Max again after their last duel was interrupted. With his Keyblade armor equipped and his Keyblade shifted into his glider, Sora flew up into the sky and made his way back to Equestria.

Upon his return, Sora walked from the empty fields to the Castle of Friendship, hoping the rest of the evening with Kairi will help lighten his mood. As soon as he walked in, he yelped when he saw Pinkie waiting for him, of all ponies, a sad look on her face as he figured her Pinkie Sense told her he was still feeling down.

"Pinkie, I really think we need to put a bell on you or something," Sora teased. "I swear, you pop up out of nowhere at strange times."

"Are you ok, Sora?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured, suddenly caught off guard when the mare hugged him.

"Ok. I just want to be sure," she said. Pinkie released Sora from her hug and began to make her way out the door. "If you're looking for Kairi, she's in your room."

"What, does she have some sort of surprise for me?" Sora asked.

"Nope," Pinkie said, then bounced her way back to Sugarcube Corner.

Sora watched Pinkie leave, raising a brow in confusion at her response. He was a little disappointed that Kairi didn't plan anything for his return, but after today, all he wanted to do was relax with her. Shrugging his shoulders, Sora wandered through the halls and arrived at his room, where he found Kairi sitting on the bed in the middle of reading a book. She didn't hear him come in as he closed the bedroom door. He took off his clothing, then plopped down on the bed, snapping the unicorn out of her story as he got her attention.

"Sora! I didn't even hear you come in!" she said, marking where she stopped in the book and put it down. "So, how was your day?"

"Ok, I guess," Sora muttered, feeling tired after the stressful day along with the lack of sleep he had last night.

"You guess?" Kairi questioned.

"I'm just a little exhausted," Sora said. He rolled over onto his back and yawned. "Hey, did you know Goofy has a son?"

"Goofy's a dad?" Kairi asked, quite surprised as she shook her head. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I met his son today," he said. "His name's Max. It blew my mind when I found out, and the resemblance definitely shows."

"Wow...How old is Goofy?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Old enough to be a dad, that's for sure," Sora said. His eyes began to grow heavy, wanting to stay awake some more, but his body fought against him, demanding sleep. "What a day..."

Kairi gave Sora a kiss on his forehead, rubbing his foreleg lovingly. "Why don't you get some sleep, Sora? You look like you could really use some, especially with how tired you looked this morning."

"Ok." Sora yawned again and rolled onto his side facing Kairi, his eyes closing as he settled into a hopefully dreamless slumber. "Night, Kairi."

"Good night, Sora," she said, laying down beside him as she levitated her book back in front of her, feeling his head nudge over to rest on her shoulder. Her nostrils flared as she smelt salt water on Sora again. "Wait, Sora, did you really go to-?" Looking down at him, Sora was already fast asleep. She shook her head, focusing on her book again. "Maybe there's a beach somewhere in King Mickey's world. That might explain that ocean scent...I hope."

As the sun set on Destiny Islands, the town's inhabitants were getting ready to end their days and relax, or for the younger crowd, go out and hang out with friends at the local bar. On the shore overlooking the island where most of the children decide to play, a dark portal appeared, and out came the mysterious figure.As the portal disappeared, he looked out at the ocean, finding it familiar to him, yet he couldn't quite figure out why it was.

"...This beach," he muttered to himself. "...That island...I've been here before...but, when?" Looking back at the town, he recognized the buildings, but had no idea where the memory came from. Down the shore, he spotted a house in the distance, that specific house drawing him closer to it as memories ran through his head. The exact spot he arrived in was where he saw the young boy, Sora, playing with two other children. The boy with silver-white hair was Sora's best friend, and the girl with the auburn-red hair was someone Sora liked, and their names popped into his mind. "Riku...and Kairi...Their names are familiar, but why?"

As he approached the house, more memories resurfaced as he stood at the front door, so many of them racing through his thoughts that they all became a blur and were immediately forgotten. One person stuck out among those memories, though, and it was of a woman who appeared to be Sora's mother. Bringing a gloved hand to his head as he tried to figure out who they were, he didn't notice the owner of the house walking down the street, carrying a few bags of groceries with her before the store closed for the day. Spotting the mysterious figure standing on her doorstep, she grew weary and approached him.

"Excuse me?" she called out. Turning around, the man gasped when he was confronted by the woman in these strange memories. Sora's mother gave him a suspicious leer, the woman told by her son about mysterious people who wore black coats like that as they were dangerous. And she wasn't going to take chances if it was one of Xehanort's men who want to try to hunt Sora down. "Can I help you?"

"...You are..." He paused as another minor headache struck him, getting flashbacks of the women before him, though they were of her as a teenager.

"I should be asking your name first," the woman demanded. "Some stranger shows up at my door while I'm out running errands, and you try to ask for my name? I don't think so, buddy. Now, you tell me who you are, or I'll give you such a kick where the sun doesn't shine. I know how to protect myself." She paused, biting her lower lip nervously. "...Ok, maybe I got kidnapped once, but I do know how to protect myself! I mean it!"

The man didn't answer as he continued experiencing these odd memories. Hearing her younger self giggling at something he did to make her laugh somehow brought a warmth in his chest, an odd feeling that was alien to him just like when he recalled Sora's name. After the memories finally stopped, a name popped in his mind, the name of the woman before him something he had long forgotten and regained upon seeing her.

"...Manami," he finally said, surprising the woman. "...That is your name...Manami..."

"...H-How...How do you know my name?" she questioned, getting anxious as this man was starting to scare her. "Who the hell are you? Are you some kind of stalker?"

"No...I know you," he said. "But...I don't think I've...ever met you before...Have I?"

"...Ok, I'm going to get the police, and I'll make sure they throw away the key to the cell you're put in, because that just screams stranger danger!" Manami exclaimed.

"No, wait!" the mysterious figure quickly said. "I-I don't mean it like that! It's just...I'm getting these memories, and...I can't help myself. I don't even know who I am."

"Like I'm going to believe something like that, you sick freak," Manami said.

"I swear, I don't know what's going on." The woman wasn't going to trust him, apparent by the angry, disgusted look on her face. He brought a finger to his cheek and scratched it in thought. He didn't know if he could show any proof, but he did have something he could show her, though he wasn't sure how this woman he knew would know him. "Mana-I mean, miss...Do you think you might recognize me if I show you my face?"

"...If you show me more than just your face, I'm going to kick you extremely hard," Manami warned. Understanding the warning, suddenly feeling terrified of the threat, the man unveiled his face he removed his hood. When she got a good look at him, Manami let out a startled gasp, her heart stopping in her chest at who she saw. She lost her hold on her groceries, dropping the bags as some fruit scattered on the ground around her as it spilled out. "...N-No way...I-It can't be..." Slowly, yet cautiously, Manami approached him. She reached her hands out, touching his face as she stared in disbelief, the man silently letting her observe him. "...Kaito???"


	143. Viva Las Pegasus

Sora woke up beside Kairi, fully rested, but still a bit groggy. He had a dreamless sleep, mentally exhausted from his long week of drama, misery, and frustration. It only seemed to be getting worse after encountering a mysterious person who not only sounded like his father, Kaito, but also fought like him, too. Sitting up, being careful not to wake Kairi from her slumber, he stretched his limbs, then grimaced as he got a whiff of himself. He didn't have much of a chance to clean himself up after several days out at sea, spending an evening unconscious out at sea before being "rescued", and hanging out with Donald, Goofy, Max, P.J., and Bobby in Disney Town all day yesterday.

Climbing out of bed, Sora walked into the bathroom, stepping into the shower after turning on the water. He winced as the cold water hit him, waking him up more before it started to warm up. Letting out a sigh, Sora leaned against the wall as he let the shower head spray down on him, his thoughts racing as he contemplated how this last month has been nothing but a roller coaster of emotional torment. He was connected to everyone he meets, basically the "key" to those connections that also affected their lives after witnessing the events that could have been in the times he had died in the alternate timelines. It still bothered him, and now it only got worse as he traveled back in time again to find out the truth about his father's fate along with meeting this man who spoke and fought just like his father.

"Why can't I just have a simple, normal day without something going wrong?" He let out a heavy sigh as he ran his hoof over his soaked mane. "I think I need a vacation..."As if he had just tempted the Goddess of Fate herself, his winced when he felt that all familiar buzzing coming from his flank. He didn't need to look down to see his cutie mark was glowing, signalling the map calling him for another friendship mission. "I guess I don't deserve a vacation right now."

"Sora!" Kairi called out, barging through the bathroom door. Sora let out a high-pitched scream, trying to cover himself, realizing a second later that A: he was a pony, already used to walking around with nothing on, and B: he and Kairi were highly intimate with each other, so walking in on each other naked wasn't a problem between them. "The map's calling me, and I am a mess! Scooch over!"

Without getting any response accepting sharing a shower, Kairi jumped in, making Sora slip and fall over. He was in close proximity to get a closeup of her flanks, her cutie mark glowing like his. Sitting back up while trying his hardest not to imagine what he would do with her plot, he grumbled a little as his girlfriend hogged the shower head.

"Am I not allowed to take a manly shower now?" Sora asked.

"Is there a difference between how men and women shower?" Kairi answered with her own question. "You see, Sora, I actually USE a bathroom to get cleaned. Not the ocean."

"Huh?" After Kairi get her body soaked, she turned to face Sora and glared at him.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Kairi questioned. "And I don't want you lying to me! You smelt like saltwater last night!"

"What are you talking abo-?" Sora paused, then grimaced, recalling the scent that was on him this morning. That man who drenched him with that wave back in Disney Town still lingered on him after yesterday. Sora didn't want to lie to Kairi about meeting someone in a black coat, because as of now, aside from Lea, Xehanort's other vessels all wore those black coats, and that cutlass-wielding man could very well be one of them. He didn't want her or the others to worry about him meeting someone who could actually be one of Xehanort's thirteen seeds of darkness, but even he didn't know if that was true or not. "...Ok, before you jump to conclusions, I swear to you I did not go to Destiny Islands yesterday. I really was at Disney Town."

"They why do you smell like you swam in the ocean and didn't even rinse yourself off?" Kairi asked skeptically.

"There was a beach not too far from Disney Town," Sora lied, though unlike his surrogate sister, Applejack, he didn't scrunch his muzzle or look anywhere but at who he was talking to while making up anything. "We wound up spending more time in the water than on the beach unless we wanted to eat something."

Kairi raised a brow skeptically, silently judging his facial expressions for any subtle twinges that could lead to him lying. "...Alright, then. But you could have at least cleaned yourself off before plopping on the bed," Kairi said. "I bet your clothes need a wash as well." Using her magic, Kairi levitated Sora's jacket into the bathroom, dragging it in the shower with them and running it through the water from the shower. "No time to run it through a washer and hang it to dry since you're being called as well."

"So the shower's now a makeshift washing machine?" Sora asked.

"I don't want us to be late!" Kairi scolded, tossing Sora the bottle of shampoo. "Now, rub some soap in my hair."

"...You sure you wanted this to be quick?" he asked, a sly smirk growing on his muzzle. "Because it sounds like you want to-"

Sora's lips were suddenly sealed shut, Kairi's horn glowing as she levitated his clothes over the bathroom sink, wringing it dry as she leered at him. "You're on thin ice, mister," she growled. "You still owe me for scaring the heck out of me yesterday with your you-know-what form, and I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt for where you went yesterday. So, zip it, get those thoughts out of your head, and wash my hair!"

Gulping heavily, Sora nodded his head and obeyed his beloved, lathering his hooves with enough shampoo and began running it through Kairi's mane and tail while also being quick about it. He hoped cleaning her off would be enough to repay her for scaring her when he used his improved Anti-Form in front of her, but the glare told him that wasn't going to be enough. Once they were both cleaned, and magicked dry through the pink unicorn's magic, they both got dressed and hurried down to the throne room to see where their cutie marks were leading them. Inside, Twilight was already there, along with Applejack and Fluttershy as their cutie marks glowed as well, all four called marks floating over a cloudy city, though this wasn't Cloudsdale as it seemed much bigger than the cloud city Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were raised in.

"The map is takin' us where!?" Applejack asked.

"Las Pegasus?" Fluttershy asked, just as astonished as the farm mare.

"We're going to Las Pegasus?" Sora asked curiously. "I don't think I've ever been there."

"Las Pegasus is wild vacation spot," Applejack briefly explained. "It's just one big party that never ends over there!"

"All those lights and sounds, not to mention the crowds..." Fluttershy whimpered, clearly evident that both she and Applejack were adamant on going to a rowdy city, the complete opposite of how they live their daily lives. "Just the thought of it is overwhelming!"

"I know that Las Pegasus doesn't seem like either of your cups of tea, but I have total faith you wouldn't have been called there unless you were the perfect ponies for the job," Twilight said to Fluttershy and Applejack, then looked at Sora and Kairi. "You two don't have a problem with that, right?"

"Considering how many worlds we go to, small towns or large cities, we can adapt pretty well," Kairi said.

"So...we're going off to a city that's a major vacation spot?" Sora asked. "...Is the map telling us to take a break and head off on a vacation?"

"Sora!" the girls exclaimed, making the stallion wince.

"Yeah, yeah. Friendship mission. I'm kidding," Sora said."...Sort of..."

"What was that?" Kairi questioned.

"Nothing, dear!" he immediately said innocently.

While Sora was looking forward to going to Las Pegasus, Applejack and Fluttershy were unsure of themselves. Both their lives were basically out in the countryside, where it was quiet and peaceful as they relaxed in what nature gave them, or what they built for Applejack's case.

"...Well, it's probably not as bad as we think," Applejack said, looking on the positive side of the situation. "It can't be a loud, obnoxious party all the time...right?"

"Uhh, Applejack? It isn't as bad as we thought," Fluttershy said.

"You're right," Applejack agreed.The group of four had already arrived in Las Pegasus, and unfortunately for Applejack and Fluttershy, the grand city in the sky was not so quiet in the middle of the day. Ponies from all over Equestria coming for a vacation, or even those who are local, were loud as they went from one building to another: food courts, casinos, rollercoasters, hotels, everything and anything with flashing lights to catch tourists' eyes and get them to spend their bits at the many attractions for their leisure. "It's worse!"

"Wow. Talk about a city that never sleeps," Sora uttered with a whistle, avoiding ponies running past them to another attraction for their day of fun. "Are we absolutely sure that the map isn't messed up right now and actually sent us on a vacation, not a friendship mission?"

"Twilight and Starlight fixed it and the last mission involved Ven, Aqua, Pinkie, and Rarity sent to solve a friendship problem," Kairi reminded her boyfriend irritably. "Let's focus on solving the problem, and if you're thinking of splurging and having a good time, you're going to splurge over what I want."

"Kairi, can't I take a little break!?" Sora argued. "Aqua took a vacation! Terra had technically been on a long vacation! You stayed in bed when you got sick your first winter in Equestria! Why not have some fun while we're here!?" Kairi glared at him, her gaze warning him not to cross her. She had that look that told him she was going to tell Applejack and Fluttershy something he didn't want anyone else to know, and he folded, letting out a sigh and slumped in defeat. "...Alright. We're here on business, not pleasure."

"Good." As Kairi moved on ahead to the main hotel, Applejack and Fluttershy couldn't help but notice the strangely frustrating tension between the couple.

"Sora, is Kairi ok?" Fluttershy asked.

"...Yeah...I think...she's just mad at me," Sora said.

"What did ya do?" Applejack asked.

"We...uhh..." His cheeks began to turn pink, nervous and embarrassed about explaining how the situation started. "I woke up and got in the shower, and when we were called by the map...she kinda...jumped in and we took one together." Now it was Fluttershy's turn to blush, while Applejack smirked and raised a brow at Sora curiously. "She was rushing me, and when I tried to tease her, she sealed my mouth shut and subtly threatened me not to pull any funny business...Although, that's not what she's mad about."

"What did she mean by that?" Applejack asked again. "She said ya went to see Donald and Goofy in Disney Castle yesterday. Ya didn't go elsewhere, did ya?"

"Or...elsewhen?" Fluttershy added nervously.

"No, no time travel. I swear," Sora said. "...I don't think she really believes me, though."

Sora, Applejack, and Fluttershy hurried after Kairi before getting lost in the massive crowd. The group entered the massive doors to the giant hotel, where they could see just about everything involving entertainment that could make anyone of any age to stare in awe: there were more casinos, a game corner with different varieties of arcade games, a few coasters that snaked their way around every part of the hotel aside from hotel rooms, an auditorium with several different performances that play every day, and much more that made it feel more like an inside amusement park.

"Maybe the map might be on the fritz on who they sent," Fluttershy said. "This place seems more suited for Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie."

"If Twilight trusts the map, then so do Ah," Applejack said. "All we gotta do is solve the friendship problem and head on back home. Of course, we have to find it first."

"And make sure to experience our signature show,Ponet Fantastique!" a stallion said at a nearby podium, showing off portraits of the performances and the ponies doing them. "Trust me when I say you haven't seen anything like it! Unparalleled acrobatics! Unique animal antiques! Your only regret will be that you didn't see it sooner! And like everything at this amazing, incredible, I-can't-believe-it-even-exists hotel,Ponet Fantastiqueis brought to you by the chairman of kindness - Gladmane himself!"

Already, the guests couldn't wait to see this fantastic show held in the hotel as many of them gathered over to see the performers and the titles of their acts. The announcer had even pointed to a gold statue that rested in the center of the main lobby, which showed an earth pony stallion on his hind legs, his mane styled in a pompadour as he wore a shirt and cape that flowed behind him. The cutie mark was hard to tell with the gold-crafted statue, but it looked like a couple of bits with sparkles around the coins.

"Wow," Fluttershy said in awe. "This Gladmane sure seems impressive."

"Well, it is a little embarrassing." Surprised, the group turned around to see Gladmane himself standing behind them, the statue matching his looks as the stallion had a purple coat and his mane a light indigoish and light mulberryish gray. He wore a blue formal jacket with a white undershirt, a flashy, sparkling blue cape, and wore an orange and yellow polka-dotted bow tie around his neck. "The crowds sure do seem to like it, though."

"Mr. Gladmane?" Applejack asked.

"Just Gladmane'll do," the stallion said. "And it is quite a pleasure to meet the actual cohorts of the Princess of Friendship! And Equestria's toughest warriors with those famously unique weapons! Thank you all for coming."

"You know about us?" Sora asked curiously.

"I'm what you call a friendship connoisseur, so naturally I'm familiar with the friends of the great Twilight Sparkle and Sora!" Gladmane said. "Applejack, Fluttershy, an honor to have you here." The stallion chuckled, then turned to Kairi, taking her hoof and kissed it. "And Kairi, the marefriend of Sora and magically gifted."

"Uhh, thank you?" Kairi said, a little surprised by Gladmane's gentlemanly greeting toward her. She noticed Sora looked a bit miffed, feeling envious as he watched the older stallion. Pulling her hoof away, she cleared her throat, getting to the bottom of their visit than getting buttered up by the hotel owner. "You don't seem to be the type of pony who...fits in with the excitement of Las Pegasus."

Gladmane laughed at the others expectations of him. "Well, my guests may be looking for lights, music, and parties, but working hard and making friends is how I turned this hotel into what it is today, and how I plan to make it even bigger." He chuckled again, Sora finding his laughter unsettling, along with his hair. "Excuse me for a moment." Gladmane cleared his throat, pushing a button he held on him that lowered a microphone down to him, grabbing it with his hoof as he lowered it down to his muzzle. "Wise ponies may say the folks that come here are customers, but I can't help but thinking of each and every one of you as friends," he said, his voice coming out through the intercoms set up all around the hotel. "That's why there's a three-for-one special on apple fritters in the cafe in the next hour! Enjoy!"

Everyone in the hotel cheered and chatted with each other over the great deal, surprising the visiting friendship problem solvers at how good of an owner Gladmane was. "Hope them apple fritters are as good as Applejack's," Sora murmured to himself.

Pushing the mic back up, Gladmane looked back at his VIP guests. "Would you all like a tour of the place? I was just about to make my rounds and check on my friends who work here."

Sora, Kairi, Applejack, and Fluttershy looked at each other, this opportunity giving them the chance to find any signs of a friendship problem within this grand hotel. "Well, I guess we can't so no to that," Applejack said. "Lead the way, Mr. Gladmane!"

"Just Gladmane now, you hear?" Gladmane insisted.

Gladmane lead the way as he showed the four ponies around his hotel. The first destination was in the auditorium where the shows were held, guided backstage where they found an earth pony mare busy doing some stretches. She looked like the mare who was on one of the posters back in the main lobby who was on the flying trapeze, her coat a light yellow with her ocean green mane curled in a stylish fashion, wearing a pink leotard with a missing sleeve for her left foreleg. There were all sorts of props and backdrops, used for the scheduled performances Gladmane had set up for the shows.

While stretching, the trapeze performer spotted Gladmane and his guests, suddenly giddy at the sight of the owner and ran up to him. "Gladmane, you are just in time to see my newest move!"

"New moves or not, I'm glad to have a star like you working for me, I'll tell you what," Gladmane said, making the acrobat giggle.

"Oh, don't make me blush!" she said. "Watch this!"

With surprising strength, she leapt up onto the trapeze bar high in the air, swinging for some momentum and performed a stylish flip, landing on the bar and posed on one foreleg. Sora blew a raspberry, not impressed with how agile he was, either on the ground or in the air. Kairi punched him in the shoulder hard, warning him to keep his mouth shut and not discourage the performer in front of Gladmane.

"Stellar!" Gladmane complimented, letting out his usual, three-pronged chuckle that made Sora cringe.

Walking onto the set, a light blue unicorn stallion with a blue and light azure mane, along with a bushy beard and a pair of small glasses on his muzzle stepped in, who must be the director of the trapeze show. "Oh! Monsieur Gladmane himself is here!" the stallion gasped in surprise. "Let's run through the whole routine!"

"Now, don't make a fuss for ol' me," Gladmane said, declining seeing the practice run for the routine for tonight. "I'm just going to keep on giving a tour to my new friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Sora, and Kairi."

"When did we establish we were friends?" Sora asked, earning a hard nudge in the side by Kairi. "Agh! What!?"

"Just stop talking or you're going to dig a bigger hole," Kairi grumbled.

"What hole? I was asking a question." Sora rubbed his side, confused by his girlfriend's bitterness toward him.

"If zis pony calls you friend, you're welcome backstage anytime!" the director said. "I owe him my entire career."

"Aw, shucks. No need to owe me anything," Gladmane said. "Well, let's leave the artists to their work and continue onward!"

As they moved on to the next part of the tour, Applejack leaned over to Sora and whispered to him."Doesn't look like there's any friendship problems here."

"So far,"Sora whispered back."I kinda wish there isn't and give a good excuse to stay here for a while."

"Sora, we got a lot of work on the farm to do,"Applejack chided.

"I know, but I need something bigger to distract myself after what happened to me yesterday,"Sora uttered.

Before Applejack could ask why, fearing what Sora had really done yesterday, Fluttershy gasped when they saw several cages in the distance. At the other end of the stage, inside those cages were prairie dogs with pink fur, an odd and rare sight to see as the animal-loving pegasus fluttered over to the cages excitedly.

"I've never seen a pink prairie dog before!" she squealed, flying up to each cage to greet the prairie dogs, who immediately took a liking to her as they squeaked and yipped.

"I like the folks that come here to have a unique experience," Gladmane said.

"Und we love him for it!" Looking over to the door that lead to the green room, Sora shrieking in shock at the two stallions posing with an elegant flair.

These two unicorn stallions were also seen in posters in the main lobby for their own performance, although their outfits and makeup made them look oddly feminine despite their squared muzzles and other masculine features. They both wore different outfits, though they matched with their white and pink coloring, one of them in a white tux with pink tiger stripes, a pink, floofy undershirt, and a matching pink bow, his coat a light blue with magenta and light pink hair, the other in a white suit, with pants, the shirt bearing similar pink tiger stripes with the shirt opened to show off his chest, and a gold chain necklace, this stallion's coat a slightly darker shade of lavender with darker magenta and pink hair. Their faces made Sora cringe as they seemed to have had a facelift, making Granny Smith's own temporary lift more professionally done than what these two had. There was one more prairie dog with them, these two unicorns apparently the owners of the pink ones, although this one was pure white with pink tiger stripes on its face, back, and legs, which made Fluttershy squeal harder at the more unique critter.

"With Gladmane's help, we've been able to take care of all these little guys!" one of the stallions said, having the same accent as they both pet the white prairie dog.

"Now this place is overwhelming in a good way!" Fluttershy said excitedly, managing to find a positive outlook on Las Pegasus's party-hard lifestyle thanks to the prairie dogs.

"Glad you like it," Gladmane said, taking the compliment in stride as he continued along to show the group more of the hotel.

Before the others could follow, they heard the prairie dogs squeaking, finding Fluttershy had let them out as they all climbed over her as she seemed to be having the time of her life. "Uh, Fluttershy?" Applejack called out.

"Oh!" the pegasus exclaimed, nearly forgetting about the tour, the two unicorns levitating their animal performers off Fluttershy, highly amused by her fascination with their pets. "Coming!"

The tour continued, and to the visitors' surprise, there didn't seem to be any friendship problems around. Gladmane didn't seem to have any issues, his employees are doing well, and other guests aren't complaining about the hotel with all the different specials the owner gave out after an inspiring announcement throughout the whole building. After the end of the tour and getting a good look around, Gladmane left Sora, Kairi, Applejack, and Fluttershy to their own devices during their stay.

"There really doesn't seem to be anythin' wrong here," Applejack said. "Ah figured lookin' for a friendship problem in Las Pegasus would be like tryin' to find a needle in a stack of needles, but everypony's gettin' along just fine."

"Guess it was a false alarm," Sora said. "How about we spend the rest of the day enjoying it here and head back tomorrow morning?"

"No, Sora," Kairi scolded. "The map said there was a friendship problem here, and if it takes us a month to figure it out, we're focusing on that. NOT wasting time doing something we're not supposed to be doing."

"What is the matter with you, Kairi?" Sora questioned, getting irritated by his girlfriend's sudden hostility toward him. "Ever since this morning, you've been rioting me when I tried to be all flirty when you jumped in the shower with me. And when did you start getting so serious on focusing on the mission we're on?"

"Oh, nothing," Kairi said, her tone seething with sarcasm. "I just want to make sure I'm doing what I'm supposed to. What I swore I was doing so I don't look stupid when I lie to someone's face."

"What!?When did I lie to you!?" Sora exclaimed.

"As if I believe a thing you said to me this morning!" Kairi yelled. "I know what Disney Town's layout looks like! And you said you went to the beach with Donald, Goofy, and whoever else you were with yesterday? Pth! There's no beach anywhere near the town!"

"So we could have been to another part of their world where there is a beach! Why are you getting defensive about that!?" Applejack and Fluttershy felt uncomfortable as the couple argued, never once hearing them go at it with this much ferocity.

"Then maybe Applejack can clarify for you. You know, being the Element of Honesty, she can easily see through someone else's horseapples," Kairi growled.

"Now, hold on a second, y'all," Applejack interjected. "Ah don't know what happened between ya this mornin', but this is gettin' ridiculous."

"I'm not lying," Sora grumbled. "I was just hanging out with Donald and Goofy yesterday. And Goofy's son and his friends. End of story!"

While they argued, they heard a stallion near the entrance to the theater where thePonet Fantastiqueshow was being held announcing one of the shows. "Ladies and gentleponies, despite what my competition might say, I know you've come to this fair city to be entertained, and I assure you there is nothing more entertaining than the astounding acrobatics in Gladmane'sPonet Fantastique!"

Sora's ears perked up, along with Applejack's, both of them clearly recognizing the owner of that utterly convincing voice. "I swear, Sora, you are such a-" Sora quickly shoved his hoof against Kairi's lips, ticking her off more as she wanted to bite him for interrupting her like that.

"That voice," he uttered. "There's no way that's-"

"Now, I suppose that might be true if it weren't for the existence, and far superiorly entertaining presence, of the show-stopping exotic animal act thatPonet Fantastiqueincludes!" another stallion said, and yet again familiar, only making Sora and Applejack's fears worsen.

"No," Applejack uttered. "It can't be..."

Kairi let out a confused noise, still muffled by Sora's hoof as all four ponies turned to the auditorium entrance. "...It is," Sora growled.

"Flim and Flam," Sora and Applejack said, recognizing the twin unicorn brothers with their barbershop quartet sans two attire as they stood on opposite ends of the entrance, which was odd considering these two are usually never apart when stating a pitch in their get-rich-quick schemes.

"Why, I won't even dignify that assertion with a response!" Flim said, levitating several tickets in his green aura to the acrobatic show. "Except to say that if you were to consider buying your tickets from ME, I might consider offering them to YOU at a substantial discount!"

"But I've always thought you get what you pay for!" Flam argued, holding up tickets for the exotic prairie dog show in the same fashion his twin is. "And in my humble opinion, THESE tickets are a value at twice the price!"

"Don't let this price-gouging charlatan take you for a ride!" Flim exclaimed, making his brother gasp in legitimate shock.

"Charlatan? How dare you!?" Flam yelled.

"Oh, how dare I!?" Flim yelled back.

The twins then began arguing with each other, completely ignoring the hotel guests and their pitches altogether and focused on the sudden feud they now had. Sora and Applejack looked at each other, none of them sure why the FlimFlam Brothers were fighting with each other, but they didn't seem to mind as Sora began to grin.

"Yes. Yes!" he exclaimed. "Sweet, sweet redemption!" Kairi rolled her eyes, shoving Sora's hoof out of her mouth as he celebrated in the feuding twins squabbling. "Those two have had it coming for years, and now they're fighting each other!"

"Aren't they usually able to get along with each other?" Fluttershy asked as she recalled the last time Flim and Flam came to Ponyville. "...You don't suppose we've been brought here to help them, have we?"

Sora's grin melted away, his cheering silenced as he and Applejack looked at each other again, this time in horror. Neither of them liked the idea of the map asking them to fix the friendship of the two brothers who tried to run the Apple family out of their farm with their Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 and almost got Granny Smith killed after convincing the sick ponies in Ponyville their tonic was a miracle cure-all.

"Absolutely not!" Applejack exclaimed angrily.

"Applejack, I know you and your family, including Sora, have had issues with them in the past," Fluttershy reasoned. "But they're definitely having some trouble. And solving a friendship problem is important, no matter who's having it."

"Anyone but those sleazy salesponies!" Sora shouted, earning a smack in the back of the head from Kairi. "Agh! Will you stop hitting me, Kairi!? I'm not going to help them, no matter what you try to do to guilt trip me!"

"Then what if I said I know something that you don't want the others to know about, because you're so self-conscious about your own strength to believe you're not weak?" Kairi asked, glaring at her boyfriend with her forelegs crossed against her chest.

Sora stammered, getting too frustrated and let out a yell. "You know what!? Go ahead and tell Applejack and Fluttershy! Tell the others! I'm already having a stressful enough time as it is, and you verbally and physically beating me up isn't helping me with what I've already been through! I don't care anymore!"

"You sure are stressed after 'going to the beach with your friends' like you said!" Kairi yelled.

"Uhh, is this a bad time?" Gladmane said, overhearing the couple's argument after breaking up Flim and Flam's a few seconds ago. Sora and Kairi leered at each other, dropping their argument with a huff and looked away from each other. "I do apologize about Flim and Flam. I don't know why, but those two have been fighting ever since they got here. I thought giving them these jobs might help, but I guess it only made matters worse."

"Sounds like a good thing, if you ask me," Sora grumbled.

"Trust us, Gladmane. Sora and Ah know those ponies, and you're better off with them apart," Applejack said. "The two of them together will cheat the hooves right out from under ya!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Gladmane said, able to tell just from their ways of winning over guests to buy tickets for his shows. "Flim is such a showpony, and Flam has such a head for business. Why, if they ever did work together, they'd be running the place in two shakes! Ah, speaking of which, I need to get back to work. Y'all enjoy your stay now, you hear?"

With that, Gladmane headed off to continue keeping his hotel running smoothly, leaving the quartet of guests alone. As Sora and Kairi looked at each other, they only gave each other a glare, clearly lacking any trust between each other over where Sora had gone yesterday.

"I'm pretty sure we should help Flim and Flam," Fluttershy suggested, going with her gut instinct that the unicorn twins were the friendship problem they needed to solve.

"No. No way, no how!" Sora exclaimed. "After all they did, they don't deserve to even be together again! Let them hate each other until they're old farts! There's gotta be another friendship problem that DOESN'T involve them!"

"And if it is, you'll only make yourself look more like an idiot when you're entirely wrong!" Kairi said. "Isn't that we're supposed to do? Help others and do our job to bring peace, both in the world AND between others? Remember?"

"You don't have to get cynical with me, Kairi," Sora growled. "Besides, those two don't deserve any retribution."

"Fine, then! Fluttershy and I will talk to Flim and Flam and fix their relationship, whether you like it or not!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Good for you! Applejack and I will find the ACTUAL problem, and you'll feel so silly when you realize you're hoping for a lost cause!" Sora argued back.

"Good!" Kairi shouted.

"Good!" Sora shouted back.

"FINE!" they both yelled before storming off, Sora pushing his surrogate sister while Kairi dragged Fluttershy with her magic to where Flim and Flam were.

Applejack and Fluttershy looked at each other, both of them having the same idea as the one forcing them along, though giving each other a worried glance as they believed another friendship problem might need to be solved.

"Ungrateful, stupid idiot," Kairi muttered under her breath. "He promised he wouldn't hide anymore secrets from me, and yet he still does. Can't even be honest with me, but he can when it involves Applejack and the rest of the Apples, the others, but not his own girlfriend..."

Fluttershy didn't want to interrupt Kairi, fearing the unicorn's wrath as they searched for Flim and Flam. Unfortunately, the twins were split apart, though they weren't hard to find as they definitely stood out among the other unicorns with their attire. Once Kairi was calm enough to try to get the brothers' situation settled, the mares split up and found them, Kairi spotting Flim at one of the booths in the food court, Fluttershy finding Flam wandering about at the opposite end of the room. As they got to questioning the two, their answers were quite hurtful toward their sibling.

"Well, Kairi, I hope you didn't travel all the way from Ponyville for nothing," Flim said to the unicorn. "Though knowing Sora is around, I'd rather hang out with him rather than my no-account brother."

"Brother?" Flam questioned Fluttershy, scoffing at the mention of Flim. "I don't believe I HAVE one of those."

"No!" Flim exclaimed after Kairi tried to consider the twins reconcile. "I already know what he thinks of me! All show and no substance! Well, if he's so smart, he should have no trouble becoming a big success on his own!"

"'Ooh, why, he's the greatest salespony that ever lived, of course!' Just ask him," Flam grumbled to Fluttershy. "He'll tell you ALL about it."

"I'm sure you can work out your differences if you just sat down and talked to each other," Fluttershy suggested.

"I'm never speaking to that pony again!" the FlimFlam Brothers said to the mares who approached them, Kairi and Fluttershy letting out a sigh as they ended their questioning and regrouped.

"Well, that didn't work," Kairi said as she and Fluttershy sat at a booth, exchanging what notes they gathered from each brother. "Flim thinks being around Sora after he holds a grudge against them is a lot better than being around Flam." She blew a raspberry and muttered angrily. "He needs to learn to grow up."

"Umm...Are you going to be ok?" Fluttershy asked. "I've never seen you and Sora fight like that...ever."

"Well, he's going to get a lot worse if he doesn't start telling me the truth," Kairi grumbled. "He thinks he has me fooled, but I've been in his heart before. I know when he's pulling the wool over my eyes or hiding something he doesn't want me to know. And I don't want him hiding anymore secrets from me if they keep bothering him. He says he went to the beach yesterday with Donald, Goofy, and Goofy's son and his friends, but that's a load of bull when that saltwater scent on him smelled exactly like how the water was in Destiny Islands!"

"Was it really?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Yes, and I don't need an enhanced sense of smell as a pony to pick up that homely hint around him that evening," Kairi stated. "There's no beach near Disney Town, and if there was a beach, I didn't see any from the Galactic Map that was even close to less than ten miles away from the castle."

"So...he went home?" the pegasus asked nervously.

"Possibly, and if he so much as tried to do anymore time traveling to try to fix his mistake and lie to me about never doing it again, I'm going to zap him so hard with lightning that he's going to be permanently sterile!" Kairi yelled, her horn glowing as she began losing control of her anger. A slight wind picked up around her, making Fluttershy whimper as she felt a breeze coming from indoors. Kairi took in a deep breath, unaware of her magical surge almost being let out, focusing on the subject at hand than dealing with Sora being dishonest with her. "Let's just find a way to get Flim and Flam together and get them to talk. I'll even do it by force if necessary."

"...Oh dear,"Fluttershy mumbled to herself, scooching away from Kairi slightly while she was engrossed with what they had gotten so far.

Sora and Applejack strolled through the arcade, passing by several different arcade cabinets that many of the ponies were busy playing while others gathered around to watch or wait in line for their turn. As much as Sora wanted to have fun, he was too upset to distract himself with the hotel's massive game corner after Kairi had been acting so harshly toward him over what he told her. He was being honest about where he went, just not what really happened when that mysterious "friend" came to his and his friends' rescue. Applejack could see the irritated tension on his face as she walked alongside him while they tried to find other friendship problems that didn't involve the FlimFlam Brothers.

"Ya feelin' alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. "Ah don't think Ah ever saw the two of ya go at it like that. Doesn't really count when most of the physical stuff is with trainin', but...this seems real serious."

"She thinks I'm lying to her," Sora said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "And she's right."

"What!?" Applejack exclaimed. "Then why didn't ya admit it!?"

"Applejack, I don't want to believe what I saw yesterday at Disney Town," Sora said. "I don't even know if it's even possible for him to be around again."

"'He'?" Applejack asked.

Sora let out a groan, hating keeping secrets like this, especially when all he wanted to do was forget everything that happened yesterday and his time traveling discoveries and move past all of it. He already leaked out there was someone else, and Applejack knew that it wasn't Donald or Goofy he was talking about. They both stopped outside the backstage entrance to the theater, no one thankfully around to overhear them.

"...Alright. I know it's impossible for me to lie around someone who's practically an Element of Harmony who always follows the route of being truthful, and can easily tell if someone's lying around her, so...I'll tell you," Sora said.

"And why not Kairi?" Applejack asked, worried about their relationship if he doesn't tell his girlfriend what truly happened.

"Because...I don't want to believe it myself," he admitted. Taking in a deep breath, Sora let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his hoof over his face. "...At Disney Town, Pete attacked us from out of nowhere. He surrounded us with Heartless and several hundred bombs, and someone came out of nowhere to save us from three giant bombs that could have not only blown us up, but also take out a big part of town...He wore a black coat, the same kind worn by Organization XIII, or Xehanort's vessels as of right now."

"What? One of them 'helped' you?" Applejack asked, utterly confused by the information.

"Yeah, but I don't even know if he's really an ally or an enemy...because..." Sora grimaced, unable to get the figure's voice and fighting style out of his head.

Just as he was about to tell Applejack who he thought it was, they heard something coming from behind the curtains that lead backstage. "No! You are ruining my show!"

Curious, both Sora and Applejack poked their heads through the curtain, despite the sign on the wall showing that only authorized personnel were allowed through, wholly or partially. They found the trapeze acrobat and the director, the mare wearing a magician's hat as the duo appeared to be arguing about something.

"It isn't just YOUR show, and I'M improving it!" the mare argued.

"You don't pull a rabbit out of a hat ON the trapeze!" the director exclaimed, finding the acrobat's improvement was absurd.

"That is the point; to give the audience something they've never seen before!" she defended. "Acrobatic magic!" The acrobat leapt up onto the bar again, swinging herself hard enough to flip up on top, then took off her hat with a pose. A gray rabbit popped out and posed on cue, the short performance not impressing the stallion as he rolled his eyes. "It's called 'blending genres', and it's awesome!"

"You know, I could watch that," Sora uttered, imagining a magic show while a trapeze artist flips and swings several feet in the air.

"Shouldn't we try to do somethin'?" Applejack asked.

"They've been doing this since they started working here." Sora and Applejack yelped, neither of them noticing another pony who was backstage as well. From the clipboard and headset, they figured the stallion was one of the stagehands, making sure everything was all set for the upcoming shows. "It's too bad, really. If they ever stopped yelling at each other, we could take the show on tour. They'd be way more successful than staying at Gladmane's."

"Really?" Sora asked. "This sounds like a friendship problem. Hah! Kairi's going to feel dumb when she thinks helping Flim and Flam is the right solution!"

"Wait, before we try to fix this, what were ya about to say earlier?" Applejack asked, getting them back on topic with what Sora was about to tell her.

They were again distracted by the exotic prairie dog performance being practiced at the other end of the stage. One of the stallions of the pair levitated a hoop for their pets to jump through, then climbed on top of each other to form a tower. The other came in and saw the formation, letting out an irritated huff as he approached his partner.

"Stop! What are you doing!?" the lavender stallion exclaimed. "It's supposed to be a pink prairie dog PYRAMID! It's alliterative!"

The prairie dogs broke out of the tower and clambered around to form a pyramid. "Wha-You said a tower!" the light blue stallion argued. "Why do you keep changing everything!?"

The prairie dogs let out a squeaky, exhausted sigh as they reformed the tower formation. "I'm not changing anything! YOU said pyramid!"

The light blue unicorn let out a feminine shriek of frustration and stormed off. "You are driving me crazy!"

Even though there was yet another friendship problem, it struck Sora and Applejack odd as they saw these two flashy stallions had gotten along pretty well. Maybe out in the open, but behind closed doors, it was a whole other story. They could even tell the prairie dogs were a bit frustrated with their owners' constant bickering and arguing.

"What's gotten into you two?" Applejack asked the lavender stallion. "Ah thought you two got along."

"We used to, but we just can't seem to agree on anything anymore," he said. "We used to perform all over Equestria, but if we can't agree on a new act, we may as well stay at Gladmane's forever."

The other stallion walked off to try to cool down, stomping his hoof in command to have the prairie dogs follow him. Now the situation became an odd coincidence. Both sets of performers would probably do a lot better with their shows held in other parts of Equestria, but their fighting has forced them to stay here at Gladmane's extravagant hotel. As much as Sora and Applejack hated to think it, but Flim and Flam also did their best work scamming ponies throughout Equestria as well, and since they wound up here, they've been constantly arguing with each other for some strange reason, unable to leave and find other potential suckers to buy their over-exaggerated products.

"Something strange is going on here," Sora uttered. "Two other friendship problems, and they're stuck here because of their fighting when they could be more successful going on tour..."

"Ah think we should find Fluttershy and Kairi, see what they managed to get from Flim and Flam," Applejack suggested, making Sora groan, but he nodded his head in agreement.

Sora and Applejack made their way to the food court, getting themselves a bite to eat before seating themselves at Kairi and Fluttershy's table. The other two mares got their food as they sat to think, though Sora sat at the other side of the booth, the couple giving each other the cold shoulder as Applejack and Fluttershy exchanged information.

"So, that's three friendship problems in the same place if we include Flim and Flam's," Fluttershy stated, Sora giving Kairi a smug grin while the unicorn fumed in anger at his arrogance.

"Ah ain't countin' Flim and Flam since those two not bein' friends ain't a big deal," Applejack said.

"It isn't for Gladmane," Fluttershy said. "It sounds like he's better off with them fighting. All three pairs."

Sora dropped his ego as his hunch was on the ball. "...Yeah, that's true," he said. "Both the trapeze act and the animal act would be a lot better on the road, but because of their fighting, they're not getting anywhere."

"Does he even know they're fighting?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not sure, but Ah think we should find out." The group nodded at Applejack's suggestion, finishing up their lunch before heading back to the theater to speak with the performers one-on-one.

Sadly, they had nothing good to say about their partners, though they had plenty of positive praise for Gladmane. They all claimed Gladmane was a genuinely nice and sincere owner, though with how poorly they spoke of their partner after addressing the stallion, it was like he was only extremely friendly to each of them when their teammate is not around. While talking to both pairs of performers, Fluttershy got some more info from the animals that are part of their acts. When they returned to the food court, they barely got anywhere as they got the same exact response from each pony.

"Guess it's back to the drawing board," Sora muttered.

"Gladmane is definitely benefiting from their feuding, but he's basically everyone's best friend," Kairi added. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, Bernard - the adorable bunny from the acrobat's act - claims that every morning, Gladmane tells the director that the star wants control of the show, and every afternoon, he tells the star that the director wants to get rid of her," Fluttershy said, surprising the group at the animal-lover's findings. "But neither of them are true!"

"What?" Sora asked.

"And the Flying Prairinos - the pink prairie dog family - say Gladmane keeps changing their act to make each trainer think the other is doing it!" Fluttershy added.

"...So that explains it," Applejack said, irritated at how Gladmane's "friendliness" is more of a ruse, forcing pairs in a performance or any other profession that could benefit his hotel to argue with each other and stay so he can keep making money off them. "All his talk of friendship is nothin' but a load of moldy applesauce! He's gettin' them to fight with each other on purpose!"

"I knew something was off about him the minute we saw him," Sora said. "Never trust anyone with a crazy hairstyle, an overly-friendly attitude, and a laugh that grates my eardrums!"

"So does that mean we can't trust YOUR hairstyle, Mr. Porcupine Hair?" Kairi questioned, making the stallion's eye twitch in irritation.

"Ok, this is drivin' us nuts!" Applejack exclaimed. "Sora, Kairi, whatever problems ya both got, suck it up so we can fix this problem, then we're gonna fix yours!"

"She keeps hitting me and keeps telling me I'm lying to her!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ya just told me earlier that ya were and ya didn't finish what ya wanted to tell me!" Applejack yelled back, making Sora flinch as his surrogate sister outright called him out.

"Ha! I knew you were lying to me!" Kairi exclaimed. "You can tell Applejack, but not me!? You trust her more than me!?"

"Everypony, stop!!!!" Fluttershy screamed, stopping the spiteful bickering. Clearing her throat, Fluttershy calmly spoke to them. "Sora, Kairi, Applejack is right. You two need to settle your problems and stop yelling at each other. But right now, if we want to help both pairs of performers and Flim and Flam, all four of us need to work together to expose Gladmane for the liar that he is. So, you two grow up, stop acting like foals, and talk out your problems when this is all over. Ok?" Sora and Kairi growled, but Fluttershy expected them not to heed her advice. "Do I have to use the Stare on both of you?"

"But-!" the couple began, only to be cut off when Fluttershy widened her eyes and glared at them, the Stare easily able to work on others aside from her uncooperative animal friends.

Sora and Kairi remained quiet, looking down as they obeyed Fluttershy's disapproving glance. "Good. Now, we're going to need a bit more help. And I think I know a pony who knows how to trick a trickster." They soon heard Flim and Flam bickering with each other again at the entrance to the auditorium, back at their positions to promote the acts forced to stay because of their own problems. Sora and Applejack began to dread who Fluttershy was talking about, but it did make sense, knowing how easy the twin unicorn salesponies can be with their persuasion and business tactics. "Or maybe a pair of ponies?"

"Please, don't," Sora begged. "Anyone else? Anyone but them???" Fluttershy shook her head as the only solution was the two stallions who caused so much trouble for the Apples and pegasus stallion. Sora grumbled, planting his face on the table. "...Fine...Maybe they are the friendship problem we need to solve..."

"Yeah. Maybe," Applejack disappointingly agreed.

The group stood up and approached the FlimFlam Brothers, putting an end to their fighting and getting them back together, to Sora and Applejack's dismay. "Excuse us, Flim and Flam," Fluttershy said.

The twins stopped and looked at the group, immediately wincing when they saw Sora among them. "Well, even though I hate you, I think we both still agree that being around Sora still gives me chills," Flim said.

"Yes, unfortunately so," Flam agreed.

Sora rolled his eyes and let out an irritated groan. "You don't have any crazy invention or a cart with a get-rich-quick scheme, so nothing of yours is going to get broken," he said. "...Unless its your bones, but that's only if you get hit by strike number three on my 'hurting-my-surrogate-family' list."

Both stallions gulped audibly, not wanting to strike out and risk feeling the pain of their last two failed plans while visiting Ponyville. "Anyway, threats from him on our friend's family aside," Fluttershy said, quickly changing the topic while gently pushing Sora a little further away from Flim and Flam. "We're here to help you resolve your issues with each other."

Flim and Flam raised a brow, looked at each other, their gaze turning into a glare before they turned away with a huff. "Sorry if I don't take the word of somepony off the street, even if that street is in Ponyville." Sora growled, giving Flim a death glare. "...Hehehehe! But it's a lovely street!"

"Gladmane's behind all sorts of friendship problems around here," Kairi said, getting back on topic as she pulled Sora's hood over his face with her magic. "Including yours."

"Impossible," Flam said.

"Improbable," Flim added. "Because the only problem I have is standing right there."

"Same here, buster!" Flam exclaimed, the brothers glaring at each other again.

Sora growled, pulling his hood off his head as he ignored Kairi still mistreating him to teach him a lesson. "Do you two even have any idea what you're fighting about?" he questioned. "Kairi and I know why we're fighting."

"Because you're turning into a pathological liar and hide so many secrets you'd need a vault to store them in?" Kairi asked.

"Look, Kairi, I will tell you everything, and Applejack will prove to you if I'm lying or not," Sora said. "Just please stop rioting me when you know I've already been through too much as it is!" Flim and Flam smirked as the young stallion was getting whipped by his girlfriend, only to melt back into worried grimaces when he glared at them. "Don't you dare laugh. And answer my question: do you know why you two are fighting?"

"Well, Gladmane let me know that EX-brother of mine thinks I'm just a mouthpiece without a single good idea!" Flim said, surprising Flam as he looked at his brother.

"What!? When did I say that about you!?" Flam questioned. "Gladmane told me that YOU think I couldn't sell heat lamps to yaks!"

"I did what?" Now it was Flim's turn to look shocked. "I never said that! Yaks would probably jump at the chance to buy heat lamps with your persuasion."As both brothers finally heard from their siblingat the appalling claims they "heard" from each other, they realized that neither of them had said those things at all. It came to them when they realized that Gladmane had lied to them, splitting them apart by talking to them one-on-one, making it seem like their own sibling wanted to stab them in the back. "...Gladmane...lied to us?"

"But, he couldn't have...He said we were his friends," Flam uttered, both brothers looking at each other as they now felt silly for thinking their own twin would disrespect them after all the ideas and plans they shared to get a lot of money.

"Why did you even believe Gladmane over your own brother?" Applejack asked the twins. They couldn't come up with an answer, feeling foolish as they always trusted each other and let the lies of a pony they met in Las Pegasus who offered them jobs to promote his shows override their trust and turned them against each other. "Ya seriously never told each other how ya felt about each other when somepony ya barely know tells you how your brother thought about ya?"

"...W-Well...I guess not," Flam uttered, his brother nodding bashfully in agreement. "We got so mad at each other that communicating never crossed our minds."

"And keeping secrets from someone you care about and hiding your feelings from them is a good way of losing them forever if it keeps going," Kairi said as she looked at Sora.

Sora's ears drooped, already regretting being dishonest with Kairi. He knew the affects his secrets and bottled up emotions can lead to, and he fears what could happen if they found out. It's already happened several times, most of them with his own darkness coming out when accessing his Drive Forms and hurting everyone around him, and the worst thing he would ever want to happen out of all this was losing his relationship with Kairi. She had every right to be mad at him, but not mad enough to want her to think about breaking up with him. Not after all they've been through together, what he had suffered through in the last couple months from both his times traveling back to the past.

"But...why would he lie to us?" Flim asked.

"So he doesn't have to worry about you two finding a way to swindle him out of this resort," Fluttershy answered.

"And if Ah'm tellin' ya he said it, you'll know it's true because..." Applejack paused, waiting for the twins to finish her sentence.

"You never lie," the FlimFlam Brothers said.

Applejack nodded, getting it right as they both looked at each other again, this time apologetically. "Brother, I'm sorry about...what I said to you," Flim said.

"Me too," Flam said. "I should have known you wouldn't have talked bad behind my back. All the years we worked together when we discovered our talents-"

"We've never been able to succeed if we're apart," Flim finished. "Can you forgive me, brother?"

"I already have, if you can forgive me as well," Flam said.

Both brothers came together and hugged, fixing their relationship after failing to communicate with each other about their problems because of the anger they had from Gladmane's lies. Despite them getting back together again, Applejack kind of felt glad, even if they had caused all sorts of trouble for her and her family.

"So, what should we do for some payback, brother?" Flim asked after the twins broke their hug. "Should we try the Canterlot Two-Step?"

"Mmm, we don't have any chickens," Flam said, making the others wonder why they would need chickens for one of their strange plans. "How about the Baltimare Flair?"

"Ah, my flair isn't what it used to be," Flim said.

"Listen here, y'all!"Gladmane said as his voice was heard over the intercoms."If you're a friend of mine, you're entitled to a free night's stay, and everypony is a friend of mine! Thank you. Thank you very much."

They could hear the guests roar in excitement at the free deal, but Gladmane's announcement gave the twins the perfect plan as they gave each other a cheeky grin. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Flim asked.

"The High Roller Hustle!" Flam said, both brothers clapping each other's hooves.

"Ok, what in the hay are these plans?" Applejack asked.

"Trust us. When we're done, there won't be a pony in town who doesn't know the Applejack-iest truth about Gladmane!" Flam said. "...That is, assuming the four of you are willing to help us."

"As long as it can expose Gladmane for the rotten liar that he is, I'll suck it up and work with you two," Sora said. "What's the plan?"

"Well, can Kairi use her magic to turn herself invisible?" Flim asked.

"...I can...why?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Great!" Flam exclaimed. "And, Fluttershy, what size gown are you?"

Gladmane hummed as he walked about his grand resort, making sure everything was going just as he planned to keep his hotel a success. He soon heard ponies chatting in the main lobby and snapping pictures at someone they were crowding around.

"What's all the fuss now?" he asked.

"It's the grand matriarch of the Rich family, Impossibly Rich!" Flim said as he approached Gladmane. "She's one of the wealthiest ponies in Equestria. And she's taking pictures with Sora, one of Equestria's greatest heroes, who just so happens to be a close friend of Filthy Rich."

Gladmane hummed curiously, already seeing dollar signs as a very rich guest was in his establishment. "Well, why didn't somepony tell me? You know how I like to give VIP guests my personal touch."

"Actually, she's not a guest," Flim said. "Word is she's planning a resort of her own.I think she's here to scout the competition."

"Oh, really?"Gladmane uttered, suddenly beginning to feel nervous.

"And with her bits, she could take over the whole strip, hire away anypony she wants!" Gladmane growled at Flim and his claim. "Uh, not me, of course! I love it here! My good-for-nothing brother, on the other hoof..."

The owner huffed, Flim grinning as soon as the stallion turned away as his plan was already working. Gladmane approached the crowd, spotting "Impossibly Rich" with Sora, though the mare was actually Fluttershy in disguise. She wore a green wig to hide her pink mane, a pair of diamond-embedded glasses to hide her eyes, a purple dress with sparkling sequins that covered her tail, wings, and cutie mark, and a furry blue scarf around her neck.

"Oh, hey, Gladmane!" Sora greeted as he spotted the stallion. "I want you to meet Impossibly Rich! I was just talking to her about Filthy Rich's daughter, Diamond Tiara, and she is such a delightful little filly!"

"Why hello, Impossibly Rich," Gladmane greeted. "It is an honor to have you at my humble five-hoof resort. I was actually hoping Flam was around to show you around, but I'm sure Sora showed you enough after I personally gave him, his friends, and lovely marefriend a tour, though nothing can beat a personalized tour from the mane himself."

"Impossibly Rich" whispered to Sora, the stallion nodding despite all he heard from her was gibberish as he kept up the act. "Sorry if Ms. Rich doesn't speak. She only saves her voice for when she talks about money and business." The mare whispered to him again. "And she'd love a personal tour! How about in an hour?"

"Well, that sounds right pleasant," Gladmane agreed. "And if I can break away for a moment, I need to bring Flam in my office so I can get ready." Pressing the button to lower his microphone, he spoke into it and let his voice ring out in the hotel. "Flam, meet me in my office in five minutes, please. Flam, my office, five minutes. Thank you."

Pushing it back up to the ceiling, Gladmane walked off to his office, leaving the group as ponies dispersed from the VIP guest. "Phase one, done," Flim said.

"You sure this is going to work?" Sora asked. "This feels...too easy."

"Trust us, Sora. Gladmane has already taken the bait, and now all we need to do his hook him," Flim said.

"I hope you two know what you're doing," Fluttershy said nervously.

"When it comes to throwing ponies off their game-" Flim said confidently.

"-no two ponies do it better than us!" Flam said, reassuring Kairi and Applejack of their plan after hearing Gladmane ask the stallion to report to his office.

"Well, can't argue with that," Applejack said as she looked around the corner for Gladmane.

She spotted the owner, waving to Kairi as her cue to use her magic. Summoning her Keyblade, surprising Flam as he saw Sora wasn't the only one who could call a weapon like that, the pink unicorn used Vanish, turning herself invisible in a brief flash of light. Applejack hid behind the corner and waited for Gladmane to pass, then snuck around when his line of sight was away from her to regroup with Sora and Fluttershy. Without a word, Gladmane stepped into his office, Flam following suit with Kairi tailing right behind them, making sure to not make any sound as she made her way to a section of the office she hoped Gladmane wouldn't go near. It was a nice office, to say the least, and it had a nice view of the main lobby, where Gladmane could easily keep track of his employees if they were still fighting.

"So, boss, what did you want to see me about?" Flam asked curiously.

"Actually, there's something I want you to see - the Grand Plan." Gladmane pulled out a blueprint from one of his desk drawers, rolling it out to show the unicorn twin the floor plan of the entire strip. "Every hotel on this strip as amazing as this one, and every one of 'em mine." Flam let out a whistle, amazed by the number of spots that were filled up in this section of Las Pegasus. "And all it'll take is a little salesponyship, like this." On his desk, Gladmane pressed a button on the microphone, his voice echoing throughout the hotel again as he let out yet another deal for his guests. "Hey there, friends. Uh-huh-huh. If you think my resort is fantastic, wait 'til you seePonet Fantastique! Tickets are on sale now. Two for the price of one! Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Oh, please,"Kairi quietly uttered with a roll of her eyes.

Gladmane let go of the button, making sure everything else he says isn't heard to the public. "Now, I'm not sure where you were, but your brother believes you're not on board with my hotel. Has Impossibly Rich sought you out as a hired hoof?"

"Uhh...now that you mention it," Flam uttered nervously.

"As your friend, Flam, I'd never tell you what to do," Gladmane assured. "But nopony's gonna stand in the way of my plans, no matter how rich she is! And I sure wouldn't want you to end up on the losing side. Think you might consider staying here?" Staying in character, Flam hesitated before nodding his head. "Well alright then."

Gladmane left his office with Flam following after him, the unicorn con artist looking back and tipping his hat, not sure where Kairi is at the moment but knowing she was there. Now all Kairi had to do was play the waiting game and wait for the right moment, assuming they'll get Gladmane in his office and confront him for his lies and use that microphone to let the entire building know. After they expose Gladmane, she was going to hear what Sora had been hiding from him. As much as she loved him, she gets so frustrated with Sora for not telling her his problems, what he's feeling or even discovered by himself, and why he was withholding the truth about what he had done. She sighed and stewed in her thoughts, feeling a little worried that Sora was hiding something she dreaded to find out.

Within an hour, Gladmane gave "Impossibly Rich" a tour of the resort with Sora in tow, Flim, Flam, and Applejack waiting in the backstage of the theater for the end of the tour. Applejack kept a lookout for them, spotting them as they made their way to the theater.

"Here they come," Applejack warned as they got into position.

"And last but not least, Ms. Rich, the jewel in my crown," Gladmane boasted as the trio walked into the room.

"Impossibly Rich" whispered to Sora, translating for her due to "not using her voice unless it's about money". "Impossibly's really impressed, but she doesn't think that you can keep a big hotel like this for very long."

"And why is that?" Galdmane asked curiously, the VIP mare whispering to Sora yet again.

"She says you have incredible talents in the industry working for you," Sora said for the mare. "What stops them from leaving to join other competitors? Or maybe even go off on tour and advance their talents?"

"Well, there's a little trick I have that I must confess," Gladmane laughed. Getting their chance, Flim and Flam used their magic, lowering down a microphone that connected to the intercoms throughout the hotel. They left it hanging above them, right over Gladmane so he didn't notice it. "And it all has to do with how I handle my employees."

"And how is that?" Sora asked.

Gladmane took a moment to pause, straightening his bow tie as he grinned. "...Well, like friends, of course!" he said. "And I treat every one of my employees with the kindness they deserve."

Sora's grin faltered, not exactly the right response they were looking for. Flim and Flam quickly levitated the microphone back up, their plan failing as Applejack grew worried.

"...And...that's it?" Sora asked nervously. "Nothing else?"

"Nope. Just friendship," Gladmane said. "But you know all about that...don't you, Fluttershy!?"

He quickly snatched away Fluttershy's wig and glasses, disrobing her from her disguise. Sora let out a shocked gasp, trying to milk out their plan as long as possible.

"Fluttershy!? You were dressed as Impossibly Rich!?" he exclaimed. "J'accuse! I've been tricked!"

"Cut the act, Sora. I know you're in on it," Gladmane said. Sora gave up and groaned as the owner walked off smugly. "Never try to con a con-pony, kid. You'll only lose in the end."

The stallion laughed mockingly as he foiled their plan. But it wasn't over yet as they had an ace up their sleeve that Gladmane doesn't know. Fluttershy discarded her outfit as she, Sora, and Applejack made their way to Gladmane's office. They barged inside, the owner busy counting his bits at his desk as he tallied up how much he's earned today.

"We're not done with you, Gladmane!" Sora said.

"I thought you all would have hightailed outta here by now," the smug stallion said.

"Whether we were able to fool you or not, you can't just go on keeping ponies from getting along!" Fluttershy said. "It's just...mean!"

"Maybe it is, but it's a meanness that works," Gladmane admitted.

"That's not how you make and keep friends, you jerk," Sora growled.

"Is it, now?" Gladmane questioned. "Tell me, Sora, earlier today, you and your little marefriend were having a little spat when I came to find you four. And don't think I didn't see her hitting you and accusing you of things. A bit of an abusive little mare, don't you think?"

"I've been hit by worse," Sora said. "That's part of my job...And Kairi has a right to be mad at me for lying to her about a few things."

"...You're too nice, Sora," Gladmane said. "For a stallion who fights monsters who have begun appearing in the kingdom, you don't even have the backbone to turn some ponies down. They'll walk over you. Just like your marefriend."

"What!? Are ya insane!?" Applejack exclaimed. "Sora and Kairi-!"

"No, Applejack," Sora interrupted, stopping his surrogate sister from lashing out at Gladmane's accusation. Sora approached the desk and leaned a foreleg against it, staring the stallion straight in the eyes. "I want to hear what you have to think about her."

"She thinks you're making up stories, lying to her about where you've been and what you were doing," Gladmane continued. "But if she thinks you're unfaithful to her, it's like the pot calling the kettle black if she doesn't tell you anything she does behind your back." Hiding right beside the desk near the microphone, Kairi's eyes widened, still invisible, but close to dropping her Vanish spell to smack the stallion for accusing her of cheating on Sora. "Or rather, WHO she does behind your back."

"...Oh really?" Sora asked, surprisingly calm, which bothered Gladmane, though he didn't show it physically.

"Oh, yes," Gladmane said. "This little falling out you're having with her, it sounds like she's more interested in some other stud who she likes more. Because you're so easily trustworthy, she has her fun with you before tossing you out like garbage when she's done. How you manage to make friends, or even find a lover, with your gullible ways, I'm shocked you're not in denial by how pitiful you are as a stallion."

Sora remained quiet, unnerving Gladmane as he continued staring at him. No anger, no frustration, not even a shred of sadness from the thoughts he tried to give the Keyblade wielder. After a long moment of silence, Sora let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head as he tapped Gladmane's desk.

"You're quite the comedian, Gladmane," Sora said. "If your hotel runs down, you'd do a good job at making others laugh...at how stupid you sounded right now."

"What?" the owner questioned in annoyance.

"You don't know Kairi like I do," Sora continued. "In fact, you don't even know anything about us. You have no idea what sorts of things the two of us have gone through. Far worse than imagining how much money you can't make if your business doesn't get enough guests to spend their bits on your 'great deals' and 'promotional values'." He placed his hoof over his chest, keeping his stern, serious gaze on Gladmane. "You may find this hard to believe, but I literally gave up my heart to wake her from a coma. Impossible, yes, but it was. Because, back where we're from, we have this legend about a star-shaped fruit we call a paopu fruit. It says that when two ponies share this fruit, and they care for each other so much, their hearts intertwine and become one...Our hearts did connect, and no matter where I went to try to find her, she was always right here in my heart.

"So go ahead and tell me whatever lies you want to make up about her," Sora continued, slamming his hooves down hard on Gladmane's desk. "Tell her whatever lies about me you can imagine to get her to hate me even more. I'm not going to fall for your horseapples when I know she still loves me, and even though I can get on her nerves, I deserved to get yelled at and clonked on the head for doing something stupid, or not telling her everything out of fear of what she'll think of me. I keep her safe from harm, and she keeps me in line. Even if I'm being too stubborn to give in, she'll keep fighting back until I do tell her...And tonight, I Pinkie Promise I will tell her absolutely everything I did yesterday. No lies, no secrets, everything to the exact detail."

Sora finished his monologue by performing the motions of the Pinkie Promise, knowing Kairi was in the room with them all. While Kairi grinned slightly, Gladmane wasn't swayed as he stared at the pegasus stallion, holding his hoof over his eye at the end of the patented Pinkie Promise.

"Maybe I can't, but that doesn't mean the others aren't able to see through my secret to my success," Gladmane admitted. "Your little ploy was going to fail. I practically invented the 'High Roller Hustle', but I am impressed by your effort to trick me. It takes a lot of work keeping everyone fighting, but as long as I keep 'em convinced that I'm their ONLY friend, all of Las Pegasus will be mine! And you will never be able to trick a confession out of a pony like me! I'm ALWAYS one step ahead of you!"

Sora leaned away from Gladmane's desk, crossing his forelegs as his scowl soon began to turn into a smirk. "Oh really? We'll never be able to get you to confess?"

"Exactly, so wipe that smirk off your face and go on home," Gladmane said as he waved his hoof, gesturing them out of his office.

"Well, Gladmane, you better check yourself, because we just got ourselves a confession!" Gladmane yelped when he heard a voice beside him, Kairi appearing before him as she dropped her spell, revealing herself and her hoof pressed on the button that activated the speaker.

"W-What the!? Where did you-!?" Gladmane stammered.He gasped when he noticed her hoof on the button, clasping his hooves to his mouth as he looked out the window. Down below in the main lobby, all the guests looked up at his office booth, including the owner's employees, from the performers to the rest of the staff in the other sections of his resort. "No! No, w-w-wait!"

"Was that clear enough out there?" Kairi asked through the speaker.

"Never better!" Flim and Flam both confirmed, Gladmane seeing the disappointed and angry expressions on both performing groups' faces.

"You see, Gladmane, Flim and Flam knew you wouldn't fall for the fake rich pony bit, so I was the incentive for when you decided to gloat to my boyfriend, Applejack, and Fluttershy how much of a genius you were at the con game," Kairi said, her voice echoing through the speaker.

"Y-You snuck into my office?" Gladmane asked.

"Since you called Flam into your office," she said. "So when you thought it was your word against ours when you stroked your ego, it turned out to be YOUR word against yours as I pushed this little button." Gladmane's jaw dropped, having been tricked all along. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart. You should have seen this coming...Oh wait, you didn't even see me, or even bothered to ask where I was all this time."

"Oooooh! Burned!" Sora exclaimed.

"N-No! Wait, I can explain!" Gladmane pleaded, though his begging wasn't going to save him this time.

"I think you've done enough of that!" the director said, the trapeze artist letting out a huff as the pair strolled off hoof-in-hoof.

"I cannot believe we let him almost ruin our friendship!" the light blue stallion of the prairie dog act said.

"And our act," the lavender stallion agreed. "Good like finding another one!"

They soon left as well, bringing their prairie dogs' cages as well to perform elsewhere than the disgraceful hotel owner's resort that was probably built on lies and deceit. "Wait! No! Come back!" Gladmane pleaded, to no avail. "I'll give you all a bigger salary! I'm gonna be ruined!"

"You're already ruined," Kairi said, taking her hoof off the speaker's button.

He growled and glared at the unicorn mare. "You little tramp. You and your friends are gonna pay for-"

Gladmane went silent as Kairi summoned her Keyblade, the tip of her blade pointed within mere inches of the stallion's face. "What did you call me, you gigantic prick?" Kairi questioned, Sora, Applejack, and Fluttershy backing away while Gladmane stammered, sweating buckets as his pupils shrunk and stared at the mysterious ocean-themed weapon held in the unicorn's aura. "You have no room to talk down to me after you tried to convince Sora I was cheating on him. You clearly have no idea about us at all if you think you can stoop that low to break us apart."

"W-Wha-B-B-Bu-But I-I-W-Who said what now?" Gladmane stuttered, terrified out of his mind as he backed up against the window.

"And this is why I don't tick off my girlfriend to THAT level," Sora stated. "Girls, cover your eyes. I think there's going to be an immediate castration surgery about to take place."

Gladmane whimpered, instinctively moving his forelegs down to protect his lower regions. "He's exaggerating," Kairi assured, making the stallion sigh in relief, only to let out a choked gasp when her Keyblade was swiftly pressed against his neck. "But I'd be glad to 'tenderize' them first before I decide to beat you to a pulp. So, before I get the chance to do that, I'm going to give you a ten second head start to vamoose out of here, and never show your cheating, lying, disrespectful, and outright sexist face in Las Pegasus ever again. And if you ever show up in Ponyville...I'll be sure to give you a 'Welcoming Party' before Pinkie Pie does."

"B-But t-this is my-" Gladmane stammered, but Kairi wasn't looking for excuses.

"One," she began counting, dropping the terrified stallion. "Two." Gladmane staggered to his hooves and scrambled his way out of the office. "Nine!"

"What about three to-!?" Gladmane tried to ask, only to get a harsh zap from the unicorn, making him scream in pain, his mane turning into a frazzled mess as he fled.

"And Gladmane has left the building," Applejack said.

Applejack and Fluttershy's cutie marks began glowing, signifying their mission was completed. Even though they were excited about the outcome, Sora and Kairi noticed theirs weren't glowing yet, which struck them as odd.

"Uhh, we managed to solve the friendship problem, right?" Sora asked. "Why aren't our cutie marks glowing?"

"Yeah, that doesn't make any sense," Kairi agreed.

The group made their way back to the lobby, figuring out what was wrong with Sora and Kairi's cutie marks while the staff still working at the hotel tore down Gladmane's statue. They were successful with Applejack and Sora's disdain for the FlimFlam Brothers to figure out Gladmane's plan and Kairi and Fluttershy giving the twins a chance to pull off their plan to out con the con-stallion. They approached Flim and Flam as they swept up the remains of the golden statue that crashed to the ground.

"Well, Ah guess it must be nice for you two to finally put all your connivin' and cheatin' skills to good use," Applejack said to the brothers.

"In fact, we might think of it as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity," Flam said.

"Emphasis on 'once'," Flim elaborated.

"...Wait, what do you mean by that?" Sora questioned suspiciously.

The FlimFlam Brothers gave each other that all-familiar smirk Sora dreaded to see on their faces, then lowered the microphone down to them. "While this establishment undergoes a slight change in management, my brother and I want to assure you that it remains the pinnacle of Las Pegasus entertainment!" Flam announced to the resort. "Which is why we invite each and every one of you to experience the wonder of thePonet FantastiqueTheater - at half the normal cost of admission!"

"And while you're appreciating the historic venue totally devoid of any performers of any kind, we do invite you to a special autograph signing in said theater as our special VIP guest, one of Equestria's greatest saviors, Sora, is here to give you all his autograph, absolutely free of charge!" Flim added, making Sora wince as he heard several feminine gasps ring out around them.

"Oh no," Sora groaned, his ears perking up as a huge crowd of ponies began storming into the lobby, everyone's focus on the pegasus stallion while Kairi, Fluttershy, and Applejack backed up into the wall to avoid the stampede of fans. Sora flew up in the air to avoid most of them, though he forgot about the pegasi who were visiting or were locals as they swarmed him, spotting the sly smirks on Flim and Flam's faces as they bumped hooves. "CURSE YOU, FLIMFLAM BROTHERS!!!!!!!"

The girls watched as Sora was swarmed, yelping and screaming as he was being pushed by the crowd into the theater, Flim and Flam levitating several sheets of paper and a few pens for Sora's binge signing. "Umm, should we try to help him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ah'm not sure," Applejack said nervously.

They both looked at Kairi, the unicorn just as unsure what to do as they could hear screaming mares and Sora crying out for help, his fans no doubt trying to grasp a few "souvenirs" of his aside from autographs. "...Uhh, I think he can handle it," Kairi said.

"KAIRI! HELP!" Sora cried out, trying to drag himself out of the auditorium, but the mares wanting his attention were pulling him back. "I can beat up a Behemoth on my own, but several crazy fanmares who keep pulling my hair and wings is too much! Somebody save me!"

He screamed in agony as he disappeared back inside. "...Yeah, he can handle himself," Kairi reassured, giggling nervously. "I need to contact Twilight back at the castle. I need to figure out if there was a glitch with the map if mine and Sora's cutie marks didn't glow." Leaving Fluttershy and Applejack, Kairi found somewhere quieter in the hotel to contact Twilight through her crystal communicator. "Twilight, are you busy?"

"Hey, Kairi!"Twilight said."I'm not really doing anything. What's up? How's your mission in Las Pegasus going?"

"Well...that's the thing," Kairi said. "We found the problem and fixed it, but only Applejack and Fluttershy's cutie marks glowed. Mine and Sora's didn't for some reason."

"...Huh...That's odd,"Twilight said after a moment of silence."Hang on. Let me check the map."Kairi waited as the alicorn made her way to the throne room to confirm with her if their mission was truly done."...Uhh, ok, this is definitely odd."

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"You said you solved the friendship problem and Applejack and Fluttershy's cutie marks were the only ones that glowed on your success, right?"Twilight asked.

"Yeah," Kairi said.

"Well, I don't see Applejack's or Fluttershy's cutie marks over Las Pegasus, but yours and Sora's are still there. Is there a different problem you two specifically needed to solve?"Twilight asked, sounding conflicted and astounded by this strange discovery.

"No. We fixed all the problems that were here," Kairi said. "There's no one else here who has any problems with their relation-" She paused as she figured out what exactly the problem was. The map must have called them to help resolve Flim and Flam's problem, but it appeared that the map sensed a problem between her and Sora with their own arguments and changed it as soon as they had arrived. "...Oh..."

"'Oh'? What do you mean 'oh'?"Twilight asked.

"...I think I figured out what our friendship problem is," Kairi muttered.

Later that evening, Kairi, Applejack, and Fluttershy sat in one of the more luxurious rooms in Gladmane's former hotel, Flim and Flam willingly letting them stay for free as thanks for bringing them back together. Applejack was a bit suspicious about this gift of theirs, wanting no unwanted loopholes or any hidden deals they end up making upon accepting the room, but Kairi made sure that the brothers didn't swindle them with a well-placed warning and a flash of her Keyblade. They waited patiently for Sora to return from his sudden autograph signing, taking the time to relax a bit and enjoy what features the suite had: two soft beds, a jacuzzi in a corner of the large room, luxurious couches to recline on, and an incredible view of the strip through the windows as it lit up the night.

"Well, Ah ain't sure havin' Flim and Flam run this hotel is a good idea, but they'll at least run it better than Gladmane," Applejack said as she lounged in the jacuzzi. "At least Ah hope so."

"I wish I was able to say goodbye to the Flying Prairinos before they left," Fluttershy said. "Those pink prairie dogs are so cute."

Though Applejack and Fluttershy were able to relax, the peace and quiet in the hotel room making up for staying in a busy, never-ending-party of a city like Las Pegasus, Kairi fidgeted as she sat on one of the beds waiting for Sora. He made that Pinkie Promise to explain everything the other day, but didn't expect this long of a wait after Flim and Flam sprouted the celebrity signing to get their own way of revenge for Sora's destruction to their last two schemes. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long as the door to the room opened, revealing Sora in an exhausted state, his hair and feathers all ruffled and out of place, some lipstick marks on his face as some of the mares managed to sneak him some kisses while he was hounded by them, none on his lips to Kairi's relief, and as he walked in, he looked like he was about to collapse at any moment as he made his way to the nearest bed.

"Thanks for the help," he grumbled, plopping his body down on the soft mattress as he let out a loud groan. He muttered something about the FlimFlam Brothers, stripping out of his clothes as they seemed to reek of different types of perfume that got rubbed off on him, then used it to wipe off his face of the kiss marks some lucky mares left behind. Letting out another groan, he rubbed his muzzle and winced. "I think I've got lockjaw from signing all those papers."

"Ya have fun with your fans?" Applejack asked with a chuckle, stepping out of the jacuzzi and toweled herself off.

"And I thought the mares in the Crystal Empire were clingy," Kairi commented.

"I'm sorry, do any of you girls want a bunch of colts running up to you and acting like dorks while trying to ask for your autograph while giggling nervously that makes them more awkward than usual?" Sora asked.

"So, I'd have to deal with fanboys who acted like you when you first met me?" Kairi paraphrased. "I think I can manage that." Sora groaned while Applejack and Fluttershy giggled at the jab toward him. After Sora's face was wiped clean of any lipstick, he tossed his clothes aside, making a note to get them cleaned again tomorrow when they head back to Ponyville. Once he had enough time to relax, Kairi was ready to hear Sora out, knowing he full well Pinkie Promised her he would tell her what happened yesterday. "...Ok. So, what happened the other day?"

"Hmm?...Oh...right..." Sora sighed, having no regrets making such a serious promise, though he dreaded Kairi wouldn't believe him after not only smelling like saltwater no thanks to that man who might or might not be his father drenched him with the power of his element and how Applejack blurted out what he was about to tell her before they overheard the acrobat performer arguing with the director. Luckily, Applejack was like a pony lie detector, so he was thankful she was sent by the map as well. "Applejack, if Kairi doesn't believe me, can you-?"

"Sure," Applejack said without hesitation. "Ah've been wantin' to know what y'all were tryin' to tell me earlier today anyway."

"You really think I won't believe you?" Kairi asked, slightly hurt that Sora wasn't able to trust her when he finally told the truth.

"When you were skeptical about me since this morning?" he answered. Kairi opened her mouth to retort, but immediately closed it and looked down, seeing his point. She did lash out at him every time he spoke, unable to let him get a word in edgewise to try to explain himself. Sora let out a sigh as Applejack and Fluttershy sat with Kairi, ready to hear his story, feeling like he should write a book about his messed up days with how much explaining he's done in the past few years. "So, after our walk through Ponyville as I tried to clear my head about what happened to my father in the past, I did go to Disney Castle to hang out with Donald and Goofy. And I met Goofy's son, Max, and his friends, P.J., and Bobby."

Kairi looked at Applejack, the mare confirming that Sora was being honest. "Ok...So you didn't go anywhere else...And you didn't go to a beach, did you?"

"I'm getting there," Sora said, getting through his story from start to finish and not skipping anything because Kairi demanded to know one specific detail that bothered her. "Anyway, we all hung out in Disney Town, I got to know Max and his friends a bit more, and Max and I goaded each other into a little friendly duel. I was kinda surprised by how well Max fought with his shield. Did a much better job than Goofy, and with some tricks of his own that I didn't expect."

"I'm surprised Goofy's actually a father," Fluttershy said. "How old is he?"

"I...don't think I asked," Sora admitted. "I was still in shock knowing he actually had a son and I never knew until now. Speaking of fathers and sons, I also found out that P.J.'s father was Pete."

"Pete? That fat minotaur who tried to kidnap your ma?" Applejack asked. "He's a parent???"

"Yeah, and he showed up to cause trouble," Sora continued. "He interrupted my duel with Max and sent an army of Heartless after us while also throwing bombs around to blow us up. I guess the Heartless can still be around the Disney Kingdom, though not too close to the castle and the Cornerstone of Light. They were a bit weaker because of the light from that majestic sphere, but any closer and they probably would have died out."

"And you easily beat him and knocked all his bombs back at him," Kairi said.

"Actually...someone else was there...and that's what I was about to tell Applejack before we got distracted." The girls were now even more confused at his statement, neither of them expecting a new face to come to Sora's aid. "...Someone in a black coat came out of nowhere and saved us...but...the worst thing about it was...he sounded and fought like my dad."

All three mares gasped in shock. They looked at each other, Applejack's expression clearly telling Kairi that Sora wasn't lying, even though he had recently come back from the past to learn of his father's fate to know that he would never have been seen again.

"...W-What?" Kairi asked. "Y-Your father?...Kaito was in Disney Town?"

"...I don't know if it really was him," Sora said, rubbing his foreleg sadly. "His hood was up, but I wasn't imagining things if the others saw him fight and heard him speak..."

"B-But...wasn't he...dead?" Fluttershy asked.

"He lost his heart to the Heartless," Kairi uttered. "...Which means...did you encounter your dad's Nobody, Sora?"

"I don't know!" Sora exclaimed, bringing his hooves to his head as he began to get a headache. "Maybe it is...maybe it isn't, I just don't know..."

"...And...the saltwater stench on you...?" Kairi asked.

"...His element was water," Sora answered. "...And...it had that salty sea air to it...almost like he took the water from Destiny Islands himself." He lowered his head, burying his face in his hooves. "I didn't go to a beach...I lied because...I didn't want to believe that it was really him...and I didn't want you to know."

"But why?" Kairi stood up and approached Sora. "Why didn't you tell me instead of hide it?"

"Because I don't know whose side he's on," Sora mumbled. "He was wearing a black coat, Kairi, the same coat Organization XIII, and now Xehanort's seeds of darkness wear...If whoever it is is working for Xehanort...he could take advantage of me and trick me..." He looked up at Kairi, tears welling up in his eyes. "I just watched my dad die, turn into a Heartless, and killed him to save him from losing himself to darkness...I had lived over a decade without him in my life, and now I meet someone who sounds and fights just like him, who could possibly be my dad's Nobody, and spontaneously knows me in a confusing way, which only made things more complicated for my own mental health after my dad's death is still clear in my mind."

Kairi could see the stress on Sora's face, looking down in shame at how she treated him all day today. It was obvious he didn't want to tell anyone because he wanted to forget it ever happened and move on, and it all came to a boiling point because she didn't trust him and pestered him, calling him out on the white lies he was giving her. He didn't lie to protect her; he lied so he didn't want to be reminded of what happened.

Everything he's done for everyone in the past several years, fighting the threat of darkness, nothingness, and even nightmares of dreams, so much pressure was on his shoulders since he was chosen by the Keyblade. And even if Kairi and Riku were Keyblade wielders as well, Sora was the one who did most of the work, rescuing the both of them several times, keeping the worlds safe, and all while caring about everyone else's safety over his own body and mind were finally taking its toll on him when he realized just how important he was during Starlight's revenge plan to change the future. Even if he has the ability to travel back in time, he knows not to tamper with it because of how delicate the space time continuum was and can't change any unfortunate events that made him fall to despair, otherwise he'd change the present and possibly lose everyone regardless.

"...I'm sorry," Kairi apologized, tears beginning to trickle down her face as she felt guilty for hurting him when he was already in enough pain as it was. "I-I shouldn't have...Sora, I'm so sorry..."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Sora said. "I should have just told you, but...I didn't know what to believe after yesterday."

"I shouldn't have treated you like this today! It's my fault!" Kairi insisted. "I-I don't...I don't know what came over me...I know this is going to sound like a stupid excuse, but...part of me thought...that you..."

"...What?" Sora asked. Kairi didn't respond, placing her hooves in his lap. He caught on to what she wanted to say, part of her worries about him when he's off to try to get better leading to jealousy as she overthought what he would do behind her back. He was too exhausted to be mad, but he understood why she went off on him because of his lies. "...Kairi, I would never leave you for someone else."

"...I know...I couldn't help myself," she uttered with a sniffle. "After what happened with Twilight, I get nervous and wonder if there's some other girl out there who you like more than me when you're running off somewhere in another world...I didn't mean to act so harshly toward you today, but I got so frustrated when you smelt like the ocean last night, my mind raced and I could barely sleep without thinking there was someone else..."

Sora stared at his beloved girlfriend, unable to help himself from letting out a small laugh at her wild imagination. Confused, Kairi looked up, feeling his hooves grab hers.

"Kairi, my heart belongs to you, and you alone," Sora said with a smile. "I wouldn't give you up for anything. Not after all we've been through."

"...I know...I feel so stupid," Kairi said, looking down and squeezed his hooves. "...I don't know how I can make up for my dumb behavior..."

Sora had the perfect apology acceptance. Pulling one of his hooves away, he gently lifted her chin up, then surprised her with a deep kiss. Kairi let out a surprised gasp, her eyes slowly fluttering closed as she kissed him back, pulling herself closer to him as their hooves moved to embrace each other. Despite one of the biggest fights they've ever had, their love was still true when it seemed as though their relationship would end over Sora's lack of being one hundred percent honest with Kairi. Applejack and Fluttershy were relieved to see the couple still together as they made up, Sora and Kairi's lips separating with a light smack as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'll always love you, Kairi," Sora said.

"And I'll always love you, Sora," Kairi said back, both lovers gently nuzzling each other. Their cutie marks began glowing, snapping them out of their make-up daze as they looked down at their flanks. Sora was still a little confused by their delayed success, but Kairi had a feeling that their friendship problem was theirs after they exposed Gladmane. "...Looks like we solved our own friendship problem."

"Huh?" Sora asked, raising a brow in confusion. "I don't get it."

"Ah think it was obvious from the start," Applejack said, the couple forgetting about their two friends in the same hotel room. "Turned out it wasn't just Flim and Flam or the two performin' acts who were havin' problems after all."

"Seems like all of you didn't calmly talk to each other about your feelings and kept finding excuses to keep arguing," Fluttershy added. "And...umm, I don't think Kairi being mad at Gladmane was the angriest she's ever gotten."

"It...wasn't?" Kairi asked.

"When we finished talking to Flim and Flam the first time, you got a bit frustrated, and...well, I know what element of magic you have when you get that angry," Fluttershy nervously said. "There was...a slight breeze around us, but we weren't near any windows, and it was about to build up like a twister."

"A breeze?...My magic surge's element is air?" Kairi pondered.

Sora's eyes widened as he remembered the story the alternate Kairi in the changeling timeline told him and Twilight. The scars on that Kairi's body were from her reflected Aero slashes she swung at Chrysalis, when she lost control of her emotions and went berserk on the changeling queen's soldiers after breaking out of those pods they used to trap their victims for their love. He did not want that to happen to his Kairi, neither the magic surge or getting any scars if her spells in that state bounce back and hit her.

"Right...Remember those scars the other you had?" Sora reminded Kairi. The unicorn nodded her head, putting the pieces together as she cringed. "Yeah...As a unicorn, try not to lose your cool. But when we're humans, you can lash out at me and beat me up to your heart's content if I annoy you."

"Sora," Kairi scolded, unable to believe how her boyfriend could spontaneously bounce back from his sadness by acting like a goofball. He gave her a toothy grin playfully, making her sigh, shake her head, then gently bonk him on the head with her hoof. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me?" Sora answered cheekily, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh, if I must," Kairi said with a smirk. The couple then began to giggle, but as they nuzzled again, Kairi winced, smelling that strong mix of perfumes some of the mares who "captured" Sora for his autograph that had rubbed off on him. "Uhh, you need a shower. Not only are you a mess, but you reek of like seven different overly-fragrant perfumes."

"Right." Sora sniffed himself, gagging at the mixed fragrances assaulting his nostrils. "Ugh! How do you girls like wearing stuff like this!?"

"Same reason why we question why men spritz on cologne when it's so strong," Kairi muttered. "Thankfully, you don't."

"Yeah. Too strong for my tastes. I'd rather go au naturel." His hooves tried to roam over Kairi's hips, but the unicorn telekinetically moved his hooves away, giving him a glare and pointed her own hoof at the bathroom. "What? You don't want to join me this time?"

"Applejack and Fluttershy are right here, you perv," Kairi chided. "Go shower."

"Alright, alright, 'mom'." Sora smirked, then flipped Kairi over on the bed, making her squeal before they were muffled as his pressed his lips against hers. Applejack and Fluttershy rolled their eyes, the Sora they knew was back, even if only for a brief moment. "You know, if Applejack and Fluttershy weren't here, this would be a good honeymoon suite."

"Sora, you haven't even proposed to me," Kairi giggled, playfully pushing him off of her while he continued assaulting her with kisses.

"Well, not yet," Sora said, making the unicorn freeze up in surprise.

Before she could ask, he snuck another kiss, then leapt over the bed and swaggered off into the bathroom. Kairi blinked, her cheeks turning bright pink at the small hint of them being boyfriend and girlfriend to eventually becoming husband and wife.

"...'Not...yet'?" Kairi mumbled. "...D-Did he...mean...? Is he gonna...?"

"And I think Sora broke Kairi," Fluttershy said, both her and Applejack laughing at the stunned unicorn's shock.

"There might be another weddin' we'll be attendin' sooner or later," Applejack said. "Ah wonder who's gonna be the bridesmaids."

Later that evening, the group of four went to bed, Applejack and Fluttershy sharing one of them while Sora and Kairi shared the other. The curtains were drawn to block out the lights still shining in the city of Las Pegasus since it never sleeps. While the mares slept soundly, Sora had a little trouble as he woke up, unable to stop thinking about that man. Letting out a quiet sigh, he looked down at Kairi, the mare cuddled close to his chest as he held her in his hooves. He needed some air, maybe taking a stroll will exhaust him enough to get a decent night's sleep. Despite carefully pulling himself away, he ended up waking Kairi as she stirred, letting out an annoyed moan as her body pillow was moving away from her.

"Sora?" she mumbled, her eyes tiredly opening.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Go back to sleep, Kairi. I'm just going to take a walk around Las Pegasus and get some fresh air."

"No," she uttered, grabbing his hoof and tried to drag him down on the mattress with her. "Stay."

"I promise I'll come back when I'm finally going to pass out," Sora promised. He didn't need to Pinkie Promise this time, but Kairi whined miserably. "What can I do for you to prove I'm being honest?"

"...Kiss me." Sora happily obliged, leaning forward and gently pressed his lips against Kairi's in a soft, passionate kiss.

Kairi let out a soft moan as her eyes closed, his tender caresses and warm lips assuring her as she was lulled back to sleep. Sora leaned back once he was sure she was back asleep, giving her another kiss on the cheek for reassurance. Quietly making his way out of the hotel room, he walked through the halls, exited the lobby and headed out onto the strip. There were still some ponies out, most of still partying as a few of them were pretty hammered from the alcoholic drinks that were served at any of the late night bars. He ignored some of the drunk partiers who tried to wave to him or get him to join on their night of debauchery, just casually strolling down the road and drain what energy remained in his system.

He wasn't surprised to see every single building was still opened, whether or not they were hotels or bars. One building that caught his eye that usually wouldn't be open at this time of night was what appeared to be a jewelry store. Curious to see what kind of gems Las Pegasus would sell, he made his way inside the twenty-four hour store, where an older stallion was busy dusting the many jeweled accessories on the shelves. When he heard the door close, he looked up from his work, surprised to see a customer at this hour, though he easily recognized the young stallion.

"Ah, hello there," he greeted Sora. "You must be Sora."

"If you want an autograph, ask me when my jaw doesn't cramp up when I clench my teeth," Sora interjected, rubbing his jaw as it was still sore from all those signatures he made today.

"No, no," the stallion assured. "I've heard of you in the papers along with Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends. And I had heard you were visiting the resort that's owned by Gladmane. Word on the street is that owner had hit the road, scamming his employees by causing them to fight and force them to stay working for him."

"Well, that's true," Sora said. "Exposed that liar for the con artist he is, and now the performers who worked for him are off on their own tours to better their acts."

"Good for them," the stallion said. "They deserve to improve their careers instead of being lied to, otherwise Gladmane would ruin himself if the acts split up and did their own thing." He put his duster away as Sora approached the counter, looking at the assortment of rinks, necklaces, bracelets, all manner of accessories that a Moogle could add to their long list of stocked goods. "What can I do for you, young colt?"

"Uhh, just browsing," Sora admitted. "Been having a bit of trouble sleeping. Had a rough couple months."

"Sorry to hear that," the clerk apologized. "Hope things get better for you."

"Same here..." While Sora lazily glanced over the jewelry in the display cases, one of them caught his eye. Sitting on top of a golden ring was a pure cut diamond formed in the smooth shape of a heart. The lights inside the building seemed to phase through the diamond, which would make it shine brightly if hit at just the right angle. If it wasn't a gem, Sora could have mistaken it as a small pure heart, just as pure as Kairi's. "Whoa..."

"Yeah, she's a real beauty, isn't she?" The clerk snapped Sora out of his daze, gently tapping his hoof against the top of the glass display case. "A rare pure white diamond, seven carats, and hoof-cut by yours truly in the shape of a heart."

"You made this?" Sora asked in amazement.

"Sure have," the stallion boasted. "It's quite an expensive little gem, and no matter how many mares try to pester their rich studs to buy it for them, I can't sell it to them."

"You mean you don't want to sell it?" Sora questioned. "Then why is it on display?"

"Oh no, no, I'd be more than happy to sell it, but this special diamond is more than it looks," he said. Opening the case from his end, he carefully pulled out the pillow it rested on and gave Sora a better look at it. "You see, this diamond has a beautiful sheen and shimmers in the light when hit just right. Almost makes it seem translucent. However, the ponies who wanted to buy this in the past...Well, let's just say that it can tell when somepony with an impure heart so much as reaches out to it."

"Impure heart?" Sora asked.

"Greedy, spoiled rotten, demanding, whining, take your pick on the meaning of 'impure'," the stallion elaborated. "When a pony holds that ring, that diamond can tell who's only interested in buying it because they want it to look fancy or impress their friends while hiding their insecurities. And when it senses that selfishness, it loses its luster, making it useless for them to buy as they complain about it being a fake imitation. But, as soon as they storm out, mostly the mares, the diamond brightens back up as if it was never tainted by their grubby hooves." He held the ring in his hooves, the diamond not losing its color and gleam as he held it to the light, showing Sora how it actually looked transparent. "I'm proud of this work I've done, but no matter what customers I get here in Las Pegasus, whether it be a local or a tourist, they all turn it down the moment it shifts to a shade of gray."

Fascinated by the mystical gemstone, Sora silently gestured to hold the ring to see if it would dull in his hoof. The stallion obliged and handed it to him, and after a moment of waiting, the gem didn't lose its luster. It was a beautiful gem, and with Kairi's pure heart, it would be a perfect gift for her. His heart pounded in his chest as he knew exactly what kind of gift it would be, the salespony noticing the slight tint of pink on Sora's cheeks as he started to get nervous, swallowing a lump in his throat as he imagined how Kairi would react.

"...Can this ring...fit onto a unicorn horn?" Sora asked curiously.

"Adjustable to fit any size on a unicorn, although I can fit the gem on a bracelet for non-unicorns," he answered. "You planning on getting something like this for a special somepony on your mind?" Sora balked slightly, his shocked expression making the older stallion chuckle. "I know exactly what that look was on your face the moment you kept staring into the diamond. She must be pretty special if you're looking to give her a magnificent gem like this."

"...Yeah," Sora uttered. "...She sure is..." Gently placing the ring back on the small pillow it rested on, he looked at the master craftspony who created this special ring, who had a feeling he was about to make a sale, and he was right as Sora reached into the red bag attached to his hind leg. "...How much for it?"


	144. A Hearth's Warming Tail

Months passed as winter came around once again, that all joyous holidays from both in and out of Equestria were coming again as the world was scheduled with some gentle sprinkles of snow. After Sora, Kairi, Applejack, and Fluttershy returned from Las Pegasus, Twilight had asked Kairi what the other friendship problem was. Kairi was pretty vague about who needed help, a little embarrassed to admit that it was her and Sora's relationship problem they needed to fix, but it was resolved and everything between them was back to normal. Even though she, Applejack, and Fluttershy promised Sora to keep this new person who might or might not be his father in the dark with the others, he will tell everyone when he was ready, or if he decides to randomly pop up in Equestria or wherever Sora is.

Many sorts of crazy things happened before summer turned to fall, and fall into winter. There was a Daring Do convention Rainbow Dash went to, dragging Sora along as there was also a convention involving A.K. Yearling's fictional story, "Kingdom Hearts", which got quite popular the moment the first book in the long and overly complicated series hit off and the adventurous writer/archaeologist continued making more books during her downtime from her runs through ancient ruins. They had met with an overly critical fan named Quibble Pants, at first friendly and shared many interests in the Daring Do series, though things escalated when he only enjoyed the first trilogy of the books while the rest were more over-exaggerated adventures, convoluted traps, and so on, which angered Rainbow Dash when he had no idea Daring Do was real and these adventures were just as real, too. He didn't have much to say about Sora and how he looked like the dorky teenager on the first book, droning on about how the worlds were falling to darkness, the word "darkness" used way too much in the first book alone, and the fate of those worlds fell to a child with an unconventionally shaped sword that was also a key. Quibble got the thrill of a lifetime when it turned out that Dr. Caballeron had turned up at the convention, disgusted by the Daring Do cosplayers and souvenirs, and managing to kidnap Rainbow and Quibble Pants while Sora met with Daring Do, explaining about a relic found in ruins that weren't too far from the convention building that she needed to nab before her rival does. Quibble's complaints about this adventure being faked and some sort of Daring Do Experience Adventu-cation package quickly ended when he realized that everything they went through was one hundred percent real, that Daring Do and Sora were actually real ponies, and he was in actual danger the whole time. And despite all the danger as Daring Do successfully retrieved the relic and ran Dr. Caballeron off with a monstrous alligator-like reptile that guarded the ruins, Quibble Pants still didn't like the other series, to Rainbow's shock, but that didn't mean their dislikes of a series should get in the way of what they both did like about Daring Do's novels. Sora had teased Rainbow about her and Quibble eventually going out with each other with how much fun they had at the convention earlier, only to earn a hard punch in the shoulder in response while Quibble stammered and looked embarrassed at the assumption.

Then came some of the issues that came up in Ponyville. One of those was a traditional cart race for the students at the schoolhouse called the Applewood Derby, where they'd team up with a parent, older sibling, or older sibling-figure to build a cart and win in one of three categories as they raced: fastest, most traditional, and most creative. The CMC tried their luck at winning a medal for the three categories, though with surprising decisions: Sweetie Belle for traditional, Apple Bloom for speed, and Scootaloo for creativity. Unfortunately, their older sisters decided to build their own carts, ignoring their younger siblings' designs and what they want to compete for, and with them driving the carts instead of their sisters, which all the other foals were doing while their adult helpers sat passenger side. It took a massive pileup at what could possibly the worst designed racing course with several crossed sections that was begging for a crash to happen, along with the finally frustrated fillies to tell their sisters that the race was supposed to be for them while they ignored them and only focused on reliving their own foalhood years when they competed in derbies when they were their age. In the end, the derby started over with the foals' carts rebuilt, the CMCs with the carts they wanted with their sisters' help, and this time, the adults were forced to sit out riding and let their child/sibling take the wheel and have fun. It was actually a miracle no one ended up getting hurt in the crash, the Crusaders wishing Sora could help build their carts for them instead, though it would have been unfair for any of them if he could only help one of them.

And when Halloween/Nightmare Night was coming around, Rainbow Dash had become utterly unbearable toward everyone in Ponyville. She kept pranking everyone, most of them going a bit too far as they either ended scaring the daylights out of them, annoyed them, or even hurt them. As fun as it was pulling pranks on others, it's only funny if the victim at least knows it wasn't harmful and laughed along with them. A good one that came to Sora, and even Riku after Rainbow's childish prank of having Twilight sit on a whoopie cushion she didn't notice on her throne that he unfortunately laughed at along with the pegasus and got in big trouble with his girlfriend, was when Rainbow told her next prank to Pinkie about some cookies filled with a rainbow food coloring that'll turn someone's mouth a mushy rainbow mess. With several filly scout cookie boxes that would be sold to all of Ponyville by the CMC, Pinkie pretended to get ill after eating them when Rainbow visited her, then they waited until nightfall for everyone to begin the true prank. Everyone pretended to act like zombies, but instead of brains, they hungered for those cookies, actually scaring the hell out of Rainbow Dash. It was even worse when the other Keyblade wielders were in on it as well, turning into even more dangerous cookie zombies as they used their Keyblades to attack the pegasus, and even Rarity, Applejack, and the Crusaders when Rainbow tried to get them to safety. They purposefully missed, however, not wanting to hurt Rainbow as they taught her a lesson. Eventually, when they were corned in Applejack's barn with no way out, and Rarity, Applejack, and the Crusaders "turned", the whole town stalked her like helpless prey until they got an apology from her for all her pranking, ending the charade and getting her good. She stopped with the pranks, though they were now less harmful after realizing how awful her last pranking spree got.

Now, it was Hearth's Warming Eve, snow blanketing Equestria once again as ponies got into the festive spirit. Before the eve of partying began, Sora actually wanted to invite his mother to celebrate, provided he was given permission from Aqua. Aqua obliged the request, and Sora quickly ran to his Gummi ship to get her, bringing Kairi with him so they can transform her into Ocean Breeze. After a swift warp through space, the couple landed on Destiny Islands up on the hill overlooking the town they grew up in.

"I wonder how Manami's doing after last time," Kairi wondered aloud. "Was she as shaken up as you were after...you know?"

"Maybe, but if she was, she didn't show it," Sora said. "After dad died, she had to be tough for me...Well, she is, but it would have to take her heart breaking to make her break down, or worry to death over me and dad." They soon reached Sora's home, greeting their neighbors and old friends as they saw them pass. Sora knocked on the door, hearing Manami yelp and utter something, apparently not expecting company today. When she finally opened the door, Sora barged in and caught his mother in a hug. "Happy Hearth's Warming!"

"S-Sora!? Kairi!?" she said, her shock fading as she laughed and hugged Sora back. "Oh my goodness, you need to quit startling me like that. And...Hearth's Warming? Is that an Equestrian holiday?"

"Sure is!" Sora said. "You busy this month?"

"Well...not exactly," Manami said with some slight hesitation. "Why?"

"I talked it over with Aqua, and she's allowed me to bring you back to Equestria to enjoy the winter holidays," Sora said. "And since last year, we brought the girls over for Christmas, you could celebrate with all of us at the castle. It's going to be a huge party and everyone in Ponyville will be there. Including Pound and Pumpkin."

"Sora, are you trying to bribe me to coming along with you because those cute twin ponies are going to be there?" Manami asked suspiciously. Sora whistled nonchalantly, looking elsewhere with his hands behind his head while Kairi shook her head. Even though seeing the Cake Twins again easily won her over, she still hesitated, though Sora or Kairi barely noticed her subtly shifting eyes. "...Ok, I'll come. Just...give me a moment to pack some things. I have a feeling there's snow there, and I do not want to freeze to death and catch a cold!"

"Mom, you'll have fur when we turn you into a pony," Sora reminded his mother.

"And I want to stay warm BEFORE we land on Equestria!" she said, making her way to her room to gather some warm clothing. "I've never seen snow in all my life, and I want to have my first experience without getting sick!" While they waited for Manami to get some warm clothing, even though it won't do much since her transformation didn't include her clothing like theirs, Sora got a look at the dining room from the entrance. He noticed that there were two plates on the table, the remnants of a breakfast for two on the cleaned plates, though he found it odd since his mother wasn't even expecting him to visit today, nor was there anyone else he knew who came over to have a morning conversation with her over breakfast. She came back with a small suitcase of warm clothes, even though they probably wouldn't fit her as a pony. "Ok! I'm all set!"

"Uhh, was there someone over this morning?" Sora asked, pointing at the dining table.

"Someone else?" she asked, then looked at the table. She subtly winced, then turned to her son and his girlfriend with a nervous laugh. "Oh, no! No no no, no one came over today!"

"Then why were there two plates?" Sora questioned.

"...I...was really hungry," Manami said. "So I made myself a second plate."

"Why didn't you put the second portion on the plate you had first?" Kairi asked, confusing the couple. "That just gives you a bit more of a workload to clean up when you're done."

"Hey, when you live alone, you gotta keep yourself busy," the woman reasoned.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Sora said, Manami tapping her finger against her son's head.

"Don't question your mother, sweetie," she said, then pushed Sora and Kairi out of the house. "Now, come on! Time's a wasting! Don't want to miss that party!"

"But what about the dirty dishes?" Sora asked.

"I said not to question me, Sora," Manami said irritably. "I've got it covered!"

They were out the door before the couple could ask the woman anymore questions, finding no point in arguing with her before Sora reached a boiling point and got into trouble with his mother. As soon as the door closed, the dirty dishes on the table were lifted in the air by a two plates of water appearing underneath them, hovering over to the kitchen and gently placed in the sink before fading away. Stepping into the kitchen, the mysterious figure approached the sink, turning on the water and cleaned the plates and silverware.

"...Is he ready to see me again?" he asked himself. "...I sure hope Manami knows what she's doing..."

Manami had already gotten used to the warp speeds of the Gummi ship as they quickly arrived in Equestria. As they landed, she was already amazed by the snow falling around Ponyville already, watching some of the pegasi moving snow clouds around and making them sprinkle thousands of snowflakes down to the ground. She was curious to know how the weather worked in Equestria, though she'll have to ask Rainbow Dash since she was more experienced with how the weather was done in this world compared to the natural way it's always worked back home. Kairi and Sora used their magic, transforming the woman back into her pegasus form to keep the other ponies from discovering her true self.

Sora carried his mother's luggage as the trio stepped out, Manami shuddering as soon as the cold air hit her. "Holy moly it's cold out," she said. "So this is what the weather's like when the temperature's lower than fifty degrees."

"It's probably around twenty or so for the snow not to immediately melt on the ground," Kairi said.

"Twenty!? How am I not freezing!?" Manami exclaimed. "Sora, pull out one of my sweatshirts!"

"Mom, you're fine," Sora assured. "It won't do much when your clothes won't fit you as a pegasus."

The mare grumbled, her body shivering as her hooves crunched on the snowy ground. "Can I at least get some pony clothes at least? I said I don't want to catch a cold, and if I'm sick, then you're going to have to take care of your ill mother, Sora. That means constant care, liquids, soup, saltine crackers-"

"Ok, ok," Sora interrupted. "We'll go see Rarity at her boutique and see if we can get you some warm clothes."

"Thank you," she said, smirking a little as she leaned over to Kairi. "See? Guilt trip your future children, and they'll wait on you hand and foot."

"That's not guilt tripping if you're constantly whining like YOU were the kid, mom," Sora said. The mares giggled as they continued teasing Sora, the stallion glad to reach the Carousel Boutique before he could be tormented by his mother and girlfriend. "Rarity! Help! Kairi's being mean to me!"

"Sora, haven't you heard of knocking?" Manami scolded. "It's rude to barge into someone else's home, even if they're your friends' homes."

"And so is my mom!" Sora added.

Sweetie Belle came downstairs as she heard her big brother whining. "Rarity's working on an outfit, but she'll be right-" When she saw Manami, or Ocean Breeze as her pegasus alias, the filly gasped and ran up to the pegasus mare excitedly. "Sora's mom!"

"Hello, Sweetie Belle!" Manami greeted, catching the unicorn filly in a hug. "It feels like forever since I last saw you or your friends!"

"Why are you back?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously, then gasped in shock. "Uh oh. Is Sora gonna get in trouble by bringing you to Equestria again?"

"No, I'm allowed this time," the mare assured, rubbing the filly's head. "I'm a little curious to see what Hearth's Warming is like. And I'm probably going to get dogpiled by the others right after I get myself some winter clothes from your sister. Oh, and while I'm here, just call me Ocean Breeze instead of just 'Sora's mom'."

"Ok!" Sweetie said. "Wait 'til I tell Apple Bloom and Scootaloo!"

As the filly ran to the coat hanger to put on her scarf, winter cap, and snow boots, Manami noticed that the filly's flank wasn't bare like the last time she met her. Sweetie Belle ran outside to find her friends and tell her the good news, leaving the two mares and stallion in the main lobby of the boutique.

"...When did Sweetie Belle get her cutie mark?" she asked curiously.

"The Crusaders got their cutie marks at the same time," Sora said. "The same kind with some slight differences, and all thanks to a former little bully named Diamond Tiara for not only bringing them together in the first place, but also helped them get their cutie marks by solving her own problem with the purpose of her diamond tiara cutie mark."

"Really? They got their marks by helping someone struggling to find out what their cutie marks mean? That's amazing," she said.

"Sorry for the wait!" Rarity called out as she came downstairs. "I just finished up my latest winter design...Oh! This is a surprise!"

"Rarity, nice seeing you again," Manami said, the fashionista prancing up to the mare and greeted her with a hug.

"It's been forever, darling!" Rarity said. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to celebrate Hearth's Warming, apparently," Manami said.

"Oh, joy!" Rarity cheered. "It'll be just like last year when we celebrated Christmas at your home! Although, I was just on my way out to the castle with some decorations for the party this evening. What brings you all here?"

"My mom needs some winter clothes," Sora explained with a roll of his eyes. "She doesn't want to get sick. And she brought her own luggage of warm clothes, but forgot that even if she didn't wear any of them and they disappeared when we turned her into a pony, they won't even fit her."

He opened his mother's suitcase, showing Rarity the small pile of winter clothing she packed, or what was considered winter clothing for an islander. "Hmm...I can probably design similar outfits from what you brought...or create some new lines for you when you visit. Although, since it is Hearth's Warming, I'm officially off duty, but I have plenty of different outfits you can try out and wear!" Rarity rubbed her chin with her hoof as she examined Manami's body. "Maybe you can help model for me with some of my future lines along with Aqua or Kairi."

"What, me? Model?" Manami blew a raspberry, feeling flattered, though she didn't believe she was model material. "No! I used to look good before I was pregnant with Sora, and even though I try to keep in shape, I'm not that good looking nowadays."

"Darling, don't be so modest!" Rarity assured. "Unlike Sora, you definitely have the perfect figure; not too lean, perfect curves that can catch any male's eye, a beautiful expression, and if you were to flaunt around in the open, you could attract many stallions."

"Eww!" Sora exclaimed in disgust. "Don't make me imagine my mom being surrounded by other guys! And what do you mean she's got a better figure than me!? Mares nearly strangled me when we were in Las Pegasus a few months ago, and they were all over me!" His mother gave him a suspicious look, raising her brow and crossing her forelegs against her chest in a disapproving manner. "...Mom, come on. Like I would give up Kairi for someone else."

"I know. I'm just surprised you denied being around other pretty girls and Kairi hasn't killed you for meeting those female fans who 'strangled' you." Kairi giggled as Manami teased Sora, the stallion groaning as he blushed in embarrassment. "Boys will be boys, Sora, and boys have harder times controlling their hormones around pretty girls."

"Try telling that to the mares who wanted a piece of me," Sora grumbled, grabbing his hair and flaring out his wings. "Literally wanting a piece of me."

The mares laughed, making Sora groan louder as he stormed off and sulked in a corner. "Well, what say we go and find something festive and warm for you to wear, Manami."

"When I'm a pony, just call me Ocean Breeze," Manami insisted. "Helps me fit in a bit more."

"And yet mine and Sora's are a few examples of names that definitely don't fit in this world," Kairi said.

"Very well, Ocean Breeze," Rarity said with a small giggle. "Follow me and we'll see which ones fit your style!"

The mares walked over to where Rarity stored her winter line as they chatted amongst themselves, pulling out different outfits for Manami to try on. Sora let out a heavy sigh, having a feeling he was going to be waiting a long while until his mother finished trying on clothes before being satisfied with one outfit for the day.

The party was getting close to being officially underway as the sun began to set. After Manami found the right outfit to freely walk outside without risking getting sick, she was lead to the castle and got a quick lesson on how Hearth's Warming came to be. It wasn't exactly like Christmas, though it was an interesting history lesson on the founding of Equestria; all three pony races separated in tribes, hating each other as they struggled to survive, bringing the Windigos with their fighting and almost destroying the land, and the only saving grace were the three assistants to the tribes' leaders as they searched for a new home and almost destroyed it when they coincidentally found that same land and began fighting once again.

All of Ponyville was getting the town all set up for the holiday, working together as they placed decorations on their houses, lamp posts, et cetera. They even added some Christmas decorations for the holiday in a couple weeks, a catchy, upbeat tune playing around them as they sang while they worked.

[All]

Ponies' voices fill the night

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

Happy hearts so full and bright

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

Oh, what a sight

Look at the lights

All for tonight

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

Up in the air, pegasi were busy moving clouds around to create a perfect formation to sprinkle snow out from them all across town. Fluttershy was helping guide her friends in placing the clouds while Rainbow and Ventus flew over each cloud and pounced them to make them snow.

[Fluttershy]

Clouds arranged so they're just so

[Pegasi]

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Rainbow and Ventus]

Gonna make some awesome snow

[Pegasi]

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Ventus]

The chill wind blows

Making a show

Snowflakes aglow

[All]

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

Inside the castle, Manami was a bit confused with everyone singing and hearing the festive music ring in her ears, even though no one's playing any instruments. Everyone was busy setting up more decorations for the tree in the main foyer, cooking some food, even exchanging presents with close friends while singing merrily, and she was enjoying it despite this odd musical number out of nowhere.

[Pinkie]

A day that's filled with songs to sing

[All]

Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding

[Applejack]

Cakes and pastries we shall bring

[All]

Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding

We're so busy making merry

Windigos should all be wary

[Stallions]

As our mighty voices carry

[All]

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

Manami pranced over to the tree where Rarity was, the unicorn crafting festive hats for everyone with her sewing kit, while Aqua used her magic to decorate the tree with lights, ornaments, and all sorts of festive additions with the help of the pegasi making sure they were set in place and didn't bend the branches too hard.

[Rarity]

Decorations we shall make

[All]

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Aqua]

Perfection you just cannot fake

[All]

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

Aqua began looking around for a specific ornament she wanted to hang near the top, though it was taken by Derpy, who wanted to help as she had it in her mouth. Rarity had noticed the ditsy mare fluttering at the top, being extremely careful, though knowing her, she was bound to mess up in some way.

[Rarity]

Not one mistake

Don't let that break

As fate would have it, Derpy let go farther from the branch she was aiming for, dropping the ornament as it shattered to the ground and almost hit the white unicorn. Derpy gave her an apologetic grin and shrugged, having no clue what went wrong.

Oh, goodness' sake!

[All]

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a-

Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve

Sora come in through the entrance, pulling a cart filled with gifts while Apple Bloom and Granny Smith tossed them out to everyone they passed. Derpy felt bad for breaking the ornament, but she had a crazy idea that was sure to make up for it as she perched herself on top of the tree, her festive hat more like the topper for said tree as she became a living ornament.

Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again!

Once the last of the gifts were handed out as the song ended, Sora unhitched himself from the cart and carefully helped Granny Smith out while Applejack used his back as a step as she bounced out. The filly soon ran over to Manami, tackling Sora's mother and hugged her foreleg after hearing from Sweetie Belle that she was back to visit again.

"Goodness, I should have expected getting hugs from almost everyone today," Manami said as she hugged Apple Bloom. Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere and caught the mare off guard with a surprise hug of her own. "Ahh! I'm loved enough! I'm gonna suffocate on affection!"

"Can ya stay here forever?" Apple Bloom begged.

"I wish I could, but if I'm not around, I'd lose my house," she said.

"Then ya can stay with us!" Apple Bloom offered excitedly. "Sora used to live with us, but now he's got a room in the castle and is too good to be under the same roof as his family."

"Just be prepared for Apple Bloom to wake you up by trying to hit you with a hammer," Sora said, pulling Apple Bloom by her tail and holding her upside down. "And that's when she considers that a wake-up call."

"Ya dodged it before Ah even hit ya with it!" Apple Bloom argued.

"When you almost hit my skull while trying to 'help jog my memory'," Sora reminded, tapping the filly's muzzle. "Do I need to call Stitch again?"

"Yes, please!" Sweetie Belle shouted, overhearing Sora while she was with her parents at the other end of the foyer. She ran up to him, her tail wagging excitedly as she was dying to see the blue, fuzzy alien again. "Please bring Stitch! Please, please, please!"

"No! No more with Stitch!" Apple Bloom pleaded. "Ah swear his slobber gets stickier and stickier when he licks me!"

"Who's Stitch?" Manami asked. "Sora, when did you get a pet?"

"I'll tell you later, mom," Sora said.

He lowered Apple Bloom back down, letting her join Sweetie Belle to find Scootaloo. Starlight walked out into the main foyer, looking uninterested at all the festivities going on. She walked over to Sora, she noticed Manami, having seen her being given a tour around the castle earlier today, though she never got the chance to talk to her all day.

"Hello, there," Starlight greeted. "I've seen you around but never got the chance to meet you. I'm Starlight Glimmer."

"Starlight Glimmer?" Manami heard that name before, looking at Sora for a moment as she recalled hearing about his time traveling escapade in Equestria and who was responsible for causing him a lot of stress the several months after their return. She then leered at the unicorn, feeling skeptical as her motherly instincts for her young adult son kicked in. "So, this is the pony who Sora told me about? The one who tried to go back in time and almost destroy the future because she didn't have the courage to write to her old friend who moved away?"

"...I'm never going to live that down," Starlight Glimmer muttered miserably. "So, Sora's told you about me...Who are you?"

"I'm his mother," she stated, making Starlight flinch in surprise.

Glancing at the two of them, she could see the resemblance from the tan fur, blue eyes, and brown hair. "But...I-Isn't Sora a-?" She silenced herself as she found the answer to her halted question; the pegasus mare beside Sora from Destiny Islands and was a human like him. "...Oh...Heheh...Uhh, yeah...How much do you know?"

"Aside from what I said earlier, you're also responsible for giving my son so much anxiety about his fate as a Keyblade wielder by getting him killed in alternate timelines," Manami said. "And he's been so frazzled about knowing what really happened to his father several years ago because of your ridiculous time traveling scheme to give yourself a perfect future when all you did was cause nothing but destruction."

"Ok, mom, she gets it," Sora interjected. "Aqua already gave her the frozen shoulder for all that she did, but she's changed and learning from all of us about being an actual friend. And not using magic to give her the answers she needs. Right?"

"Yeah, I've definitely learned my lesson," Starlight assured nervously.

Manami continued to blankly stare at her, unnerving the unicorn before she smiled at her. "Well, good! Nice to meet you, Starlight!" she said cheerfully, catching Starlight by surprise as Manami hugged her."Now, you listen here, missy. I know you're a changed pony, but if you so much as hurt my son emotionally or mentally, I will make sure your life will turn into living hell,"she whispered threateningly in Starlight's ear."He's already suffering from being unable to save my husband in the past when he supposedly died, and I know it's been eating at him for months. So, if you don't want your horn to be broken off and stuck up somewhere you don't want it, don't you dare try me. Got it?"

"...Crystal,"Starlight uttered in terror.

"Good. Glad we understand each other,"Manami whispered before dropping her distrust and laughed joyfully while patting Starlight's head, leaving her stunned in pure fear.

While Sora rolled his eyes, knowing that terrified look on Starlight's face when his mother gave someone a silent death threat, Twilight, Riku, Kairi, and Spike joined them. "Mana-I mean Ocean Breeze!" Twilight greeted.

"Hello, Twilight! Nice of you to finally see you join in after we did all the work," Manami teased.

"Well, I had presents I needed to wrap up," Twilight argued.

"Spoiler: all of them are books," Riku warned, earning a zap on the hind end by his peeved girlfriend. "Hey! Your gift ideas are too obvious for anyone: books, books, books, and more books."

"I'm ignoring you," Twilight grumbled. "So, Starlight, Ocean, are you two ready to celebrate your first Hearth's Warming Eve in Ponyville?"

"I'm certainly ready!" Manami said.

"Eh, I think I was planning on skipping it," Starlight said.

The group around Starlight gasped in shock. "Skip Hearth's Warming Eve!?" Spike exclaimed. "Does that mean you're going to skip Christmas, too!?"

"That other weird holiday I've been hearing the foals around town talk about?" she asked. "Honestly, they're both silly. They mostly seem like days dedicated to presents and candy, aren't they?"

Sora's jaw hit the ground, his eye twitching in his shock. The others noticed, Riku and Kairi backing away while Manami shook her head.

"Shouldn't have said that around Sora," the mother warned.

"...You...are going...to skip CHRISTMAS!?!?!?!?!?" Sora shouted. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Honey, calm down," Manami said, nipping Sora's ear and tugged hard, making him wince while embarrassing him as he was scolded like a child. "I think what my son is trying to tell you is that these holidays are more than just presents and candy. Even though all he could think about when he was a little boy was presents, presents, and even more presents."

"Both holidays are times to spend with friends and family, Hearth's Warming for celebrating an important day in Equestria's history, and Christmas a day for peace outside our world," Twilight explained.

"Maybe to most ponies with Hearth's Warming, but I think they think that as an excuse to sing silly songs and have fun, not a day to remember an old story," Starlight said.

Twilight hummed in thought, coming up with an idea to help Starlight change her mind and get her pupil to have fun with everyone for Hearth's Warming, and maybe even Christmas if she's interested enough. "Well, maybe you haven't heard the 'right' Hearth's Warming Eve story yet."

"Earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi sing songs around a hearth to fight back an eternal winter caused by mythical Windigos?" Starlight scoffed as she summarized the whole story of Hearth's Warming's history, although Sora grimaced when he actually saw the haunting equine spirits the one year where he and the girls played a part in the Hearth's Warming play in Canterlot. They were all too real, and he was glad they didn't show up again as the years passed. "Every foal knows that story, Twilight."

"Not that one," Twilight said, then used her magic to teleport a book in her aura. "I'm talking about my favorite story: 'A Hearth's Warming Tale'!"

"Ooh! I love that one!" Spike said excitedly. "It's a story about a unicorn who hated Hearth's Warming, gets visited by ghosts, and ends up changing their ways after learning about how important the holiday is!"

"That sounds a lot like a Christmas story back home," Manami said. "It's like 'A Christmas Carol'! Oh, I want to hear this story!" Her wings fluttered excitedly, though she ended up flapping harder than she thought and ended up flying, letting out a yelp as she hovered a few feet off the ground and fell. Sora managed to catch his mother before she crashed, the mare blinking as she got her first experience flying. "...Whoa...Was that what it felt like to fly?"

"More like hovering, but yeah," Sora said.

"...You have got to teach me how to fly properly," Manami said. "It's so thrilling and I love it!"

"Maybe later...and we start really low to the ground," Sora promised.

They soon made their way to a quieter room, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Manami curious to hear the differences in story between the tales of someone who gave up on a joyous holiday, only to turn it around after being visited by spirits of the past, present, and future to show how they were back in their childhoods, what they're missing out on in the present, and the outcome of their decisions in the future. Once everyone got comfortable on the couches and got themselves a mug of hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows, Twilight opened "A Hearth's Warming Tale" and read the story to everyone.

"'This is the story of a powerful unicorn named Snowfall Frost, who hated Hearth's Warming Eve,'" she began. "'It all began many moons ago in Canterlot...'"

The story of "A Hearth's Warming Tale" started in a small townset several centuries in the past in what was then Canterlot, many years before Princess Celestia and Luna ruled Equestria. Snow sprinkled down over the many old-fashioned homes as ponies went about their errands, greeted neighbors and friends, even finishing set up last minute decorations for Hearth's Warming Eve.

Every home in Canterlot was filled with holiday spirit,Twilight narrated.Every home...except one.One specific house in the middle of the town wasn't as festively decorated as the rest, where the main character of the story resides; Snowfall Frost. Starlight was envisioned as the serious unicorn character, her mane back in its old style when she was an equality-crazed dictator of Our Town, though her character wore a purple dress jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, a cravat, and a pair of small bifocals perched on her muzzle. The unicorn was busy working on an alchemic spell to change a simple rock into a chunk of gold, going through notes of the pony who discovered this spell and hoped to improve on it to create better minerals from lesser ones.It was said of Snowfall that she was almost as studied as Star Swirl the Bearded. Almost, since everypony knows that Star Swirl was an expert at everything from transfiguration, dimensional calibration, teleportation-

Twilight, we get it,Riku interjected.He's a genius. Either read the story or go off on a Star Swirl tangent in another room.

The alicorn grumbled, then cleared her throat as she continued.The point is, Snowfall was also a powerful unicorn. She wanted to be perfect. Anything that got in the way was a waste of time.

Snowfall walked over to her cauldron with a chunk of stone after carefully measuring the right weight for the alchemy spell to work. Her horn lighting up, her magical aura engulfed the rock, slowly turning it from grayish-black to gold. Her concentration soon got disrupted when she heard bells rung by a group of stallions from her window, dropping the stone and sending it crumbling to pieces upon contact with her wooden floor, unable to change into the harder, richer mineral she intended to make it.

"Well, that batch is ruined," the mare grumbled. "Shiva! Snowdash!"

Entering the room were two ponies heeding the unicorn's call. Rainbow Dash was envisioned as Snowdash, her wild mane combed to fit the character's look, wearing a purple vest jacket with a grayed-white undershirt, the bowtie around her neck slightly worn from age. Shiva was given Aqua's appearance, wearing an icy blue dress that dragged behind her, her long blue hair tied in a ponytail that draped over her left shoulder.

Shiva and Snowdash were Snowfall's loyal assitants,Twilight narrated as the duo noticed the mess Snowfall called them for.

"Let me guess," Shiva said. "Another 'interruption'?"

"Get this mess cleaned up," Snowfall commanded, ignoring the sarcasm in the blue unicorn's tone. "Those foolish ponies were ringing those blasted bells outside the window and made me lose my concentration!"

"Wow. Ponies actually enjoying Hearth's Warming Eve. Where did they get THAT crazy idea?"Snowdash muttered as she swept up the mess while Shiva picked up the scattered books Snowfall left in the askewed pile she made.

"Today is nothing to celebrate," Snowfall continued ranting. "Hearth's Warming is a menace. A dangerous day for all of Equestria."

"Dangerous?" Shiva questioned, appalled to hear the festive holiday was considered something that negative. "Hearth's Warming is a day where earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi came together to defeat the Windigos and stop an endless snowstorm. How is it 'dangerous'?"

"That stupid legend is the issue, Shiva!" Snowfall chided angrily. "Telling everypony that 'singing songs and being nice' will solve anything? I've spent years studying magic, and that's not how it works."

Shiva growled, harshly shoving the books back in their appropriate spots on Snowfall's shelves, Snowdash keeping quiet as she feared the unfortunate argument the two were going to have again. "And how do you know that's not helping!?" Shiva yelled. "Have you ever been nice at all in your life!? Ever since I started working for you for the past few years, you don't show any respect to us, or even praise us for how well we keep your home spotless and feed you before you starve yourself to death from working every single hour of every single day!"

"Working hard, learning, and using your skills to better Equestria," Snowfall quoted. "That is a worthy goal for any pony, and the same should go to you as well, Shiva. You have magical potential, yet you barely use it to aid me in my work."

"Maybe because I'm too busy raising my teenage son with my husband, who was born a pegasus and is physically unable to walk or even fly with both a limp hind leg and wing," Shiva stated in annoyance, as if she was reminding Snowfall for the umpteenth time. "Unlike you, I don't have free time to do what I want while Titan and I try to take care of Vale while earning enough bits to keep a roof over our head and put food on the table."

"Ok, Shiva, I think Snowfall gets it," Snowdash interjected, finishing her sweeping of the broken pieces of Snowfall's experiment. "...For the twentieth time."

"And considering it's Hearth's Warming Eve, a holiday, we deserve to have a day or two off so we can spend time with our family," the unicorn mare added. "Especially a bonus for how many hours both Snowdash and I have worked for you."

"Oh, well, by all means," Snowfall said sarcastically. "If you want to go home early, ignore all the work you have, and spend the rest of-"

"Sweet!" Snowdash immediately cheered, zipping off to enjoy the rest of the evening for the holiday.

Snowfall rolled her eyes, ignoring the pegasus as she turned to face Shiva. "I bet you want to go early, too?" she asked, receiving a nod from the blue unicorn. "...Good. Then you're fired."

"W-What!? Fired!?" Shiva questioned in shock. "Y-You can't be serious!"

"And don't expect to be paid for your services for this week," Snowfall added, only hurting the mare further as she was barely paid enough working under her employer. "You've gotten sloppier than Snowdash, and backtalking me like that definitely blew your chances."

"B-But...Where else am I supposed to work?" Shiva questioned. "Titan barely makes enough working the mines as it is."

"Not my problem," Snowfall said, not a hint of remorse in her response. "Now leave my property or you'll be spending Hearth's Warming in a jail cell."

Shiva glared at her former employer, letting out a disgruntled huff as she marched away. As she reached the door, she turned back to give the powerful unicorn some advice before she never had to see her again.

"You know, Snowfall? You're going to regret acting in this way in the future," she said. "When you grow old, you'll only die alone, and no one will be there in your time of need. Or even mourn for your loss should something happen to you, whether it's now, years later, or even in a couple weeks."

Snowfall ignored Shiva, scoffing as she turned to the window. "Bah, humbug." And with that, Shiva let out a disappointed sigh and left, dreading to tell her family the unfortunate news. Outside, Snowfall caught of glimpse of Snowdash speeding off to who knows where out her window, then watched as Shiva trotted off, angered and upset at her being laid off by her boss. She growled when she saw all the decorations around the house, ponies laughing and having fun for Hearth's Warming, a low dark tune building up as she expressed her disdain for the holiday. "I HATE Hearth's Warming Eve! All of Equestria would be better off if we just skipped the day altogether..."

[Snowfall]

Happy Hearth's Warming, they say in the street

Happy Hearth's Warming, they think they're so sweet

Words said so often that they lack any meaning

Why should I join in when I could be intervening?

Everypony loves this cursed holiday

But would they be better off with it out of the way?

Snowfall began gathering some materials as a sinister idea, shutting her windows and brushing aside some equipment on a table as she began building her concoction.

Well, okay

After creating a green mist from the mixed potions she poured in a bowl, Snowfall snuck out of her home and slinked around, stealing a few Hearth's Warming items for her plan to succeed: a wreath someone hung on her front door, some red ribbons a pegasus had just set up over the windows of a house, even taking a platypus doll from a colt without any guilt, just to name a few. And it was worse when it was in plain sight, but no one was able to do anything, knowing full-well who Snowfall was and how mean-spirited she was that they don't dare cross her.

Say goodbye to the holiday

With my magic, I'll erase it

The greatest gift that I give today

And everypony will have to face it

No more little games for you to play

After you say goodbye to the holiday

Making her way back inside, Snowfall carried the Hearth's Warming items in her aura and approached her cauldron, tossing in her "ingredients" as she used the bubbling green liquid as her base for her holiday-erasing spell.

Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, you had a good run

Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, it's over, you're done

Finally set free from your forced celebrations

No need to reply to your trite invitations

Calendar shorter by a single day

Is my magic up to the test?

Time to see, I can't delay

The mare's aura levitated several vials of differently colored potions from her shelves, looking over her big book of spells to make sure everything was perfect. She poured the potions in a specific order and amount, mixing it with the boiling liquid in the cauldron to let it simmer, the last of them creating some smoke that turned into a pair of the mythical Windigos that threatened Equestria many years ago with their icy-cold blizzard as they feasted on the ponies' endless fighting.

Say goodbye to the holiday

Prepare the spell, no hesitation

All memory shall fade away

See Equestria's new transformation

No more shall anypony say

Happy Hearth's Warming...

Hm hm hm hm hm...

...after today!

After today...

The smoky equine spirits flew around the unicorn as her wicked song came to an end, diving back into the cauldron as she stared at her brew with a sinister grin. "Once the spell is cast, all of Equestria will be better off, and they'll have ME to thank for it!"

Wait a minute...

"Snowfall doesn't like Hearth's Warming Eve so she decides to cast a spell to get rid of it altogether?" Starlight questioned, interrupting the story to state out the illogical reasoning the main character had. "That seems a little extreme."

"Gee, a power crazy person who wants to destroy and/or take over the world over something ridiculous," Sora said sarcastically. "Never heard that one before..."

Most of the group looked at Starlight as she was reminded of her role dictating other ponies after stealing their cutie marks. "I think what Sora means is that everypony has their reasons, even if some of those reasons were dealt with in the wrong way," Twilight paraphrased. Riku sighed and raised his hoof, having been there and done that with his poor choices in trusting Maleficent over his best friend. "Moving on, 'Snowfall was all set to cast her spell that would erase Hearth's Warming Eve for all time, when a voice from the hearth caught her attention.'"

As Snowfall checked over her book to triple-check her work, she was startled by a voice that came from the hearth where her cauldron was bubbling."Ya sure ya want to go through with this?"

"H-Huh!? Who's there!?" Snowfall called out in surprise.

Rising up from the cauldron was a spirit, envisioned as Applejack, though her colors were unclear as her ethereal form showed mostly faint traces of white and pale blues, her outfit a very festive, western look with snowflakes pattering her dress along with an accessory of one in her stetson. "The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past, that's who," the mare said. "And we've got us a little chat to do."

"A spirit!?" Snowfall exclaimed, only to gaze suspiciously at the ethereal earth pony mare. "I didn't cast any spirit summoning spells...Did I subconsciously cast another spell from that book again?"

The unicorn grabbed a book, though not her spellbook, not noticing the faint, ethereal outline coming from it."You didn't need to cast any spells,"another voice rung out, coming from the book as Snowfall yelped and dropped it. It stopped mere inches from the ground, floating back up as a light shimmered around the spiritual tome, creating the form of a pony. As the light faded, standing before the shocked mare was yet another spirit, though unlike the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past, the unicorn spirit radiated a white glow, her long mane billowing like a gentle flame flickering in the wind, wearing a simple white dress that blended with her ethereal coat and hair. She held the book in her hoof instead of in a telekinetic grasp like any normal unicorn, even though she is a spirit. "We're both here for a reason, Snowfall."

"W-Who are you?" Snowfall dared to ask.

"The Spirit of Memories," the unicorn spirit said, opening the book as the pages flipped over, showing hundreds of thousands of drawings, which seemed to look like they were made by a filly with how childish they appeared. "Past and I had to do something after sensing this much magical power coming from such a spell you were creating."

"...Really?" Snowfall asked skeptically. "You're here because of my spell?"

"Ya think we wouldn't notice somethin' of this magnitude?" Past questioned. "Well, guess what; ya got all of our attention, and the rest of us have some pretty strong opinions about this here spell of yours."

"What do you mean, 'the rest of us'?" Snowfall asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Memories answered. She passed through Snowfall, the mare flinching as she felt a sudden chill despite her mane flowing like a gentle flame. "Your questions will be answered, but time is of the essence, and with memories, you have to make the time."

"Eeyup," Past agreed, the earth pony spirit moving Snowfall's top hat from the hook in the room, a matching purple like her clothing, placing it on the mare's head. "Now, let's get a move on. We got a ton to see and barely any time to see it."

"I'm not going anywhere," Snowfall declined. "I have a spell to cast, and I don't need a history lesson about Hearth's Warming Eve. Every foal knows about that dumb story, including me, so thanks, but no thanks."

Both spirits looked at each other, smirking as their plan didn't involve a lesson on the holiday. "We're not going to learn about Hearth's Warming," Memories said, opening the window while Past brought out her rope, tying it in a lasso before tossing it and catching Snowfall, shocking the unicorn. "We're going to learn about you."

"W-What!?" Before she could protest, both spirits flew out of Snowfall's house, the ethereal rope pulling Snowfall with her as she yelled in fear, flailing about as she was forcefully dragged through the air as bright and cheery music played.

Past and Memories trotted through the air casually while Snowfall tried to untie herself, but failed, even as she tried to pull the rope away from Past as it seemed connected to her by an invisible force.

[Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past]

As a young thing, life sure is somethin'

You go makin' choices large and small

Always growin' like a seedlin'

And playin' is like dreamin'

And before you know it, big and tall

In a flash of light as Memories tossed her book forward, the pages flipped rapidly as the trio were transported back to a point in time. Helpless but to let the spirits do as they please and show her what they wanted, Snowfall recognized the small town as they circled around a tree, time reversing as it shrunk back into a sapling. Once they landed, the rope around Snowfall disappeared as the three mares walked up the hill and looked over the town.

[Spirit of Memories]

And every single, little choice you make

Sends you down a path to who you are today

As they walked down the path, memories let her book flip open in front of Snowfall, showing what seemed to be a drawing of Snowfall as a filly, along with a few others in front of a building, holiday decorations set up and some yet to be placed in a cart beside the foals.

So let's take a little trip down memory lane

And see just what the past has to say

Fillies ran past them, unable to see them as they were nothing but ghosts to them and ran up to what appeared to be a school building. When Snowfall looked up from Memories's book, she gasped when the image she was shown was actually happening. By a cart full of decorations, and even some presents, she saw herself as a filly, wearing her old school uniform as she was actually happy in her life with friends. Her outfit was two shades of blue with red lines the waist and hem of the skirt and white collar, a red ascot around her neck, and a hat of similar colors with a red ribbon around the base. Memories's drawing was actually pretty accurate catching this moment, despite how crude it seemed.

"Aww, look at how cute you were," Memories cooed. "And it doesn't look like you're upset about it being Hearth's Warming Eve either.

The seeds of the past,

[Past]

They grow pretty fast

[Past and Memories]

Just look at who you were back then

Snowfall recalled her foalhood, feeling disappointed in herself as her past self would end up turning into her; childlike innocence and happiness turning into crotchety bitterness and spite, knowing exactly what the catalyst was that changed her outlook on life.

The seeds, as they grow

Look what they can show

Reveal the truth time and again

Memories's book flipped open again, taking them a little further in time as they now got a better look at the inside of the classroom in the school. Young Snowfall was humming a Hearth's Warming tune, levitating ornaments and wreaths to liven up the room and make it more festive. She didn't notice her teacher walk in, his appearance more haughty and depressing as he glared with an icy stare, Snowfall placing a purple star ornament over the gray unicorn stallion's horn. He wore a black coat and dress shirt, further emphasizing his serious, professional attitude, his long mane dark gray as a few strands draped over his eyes.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Snowfall?" the stallion asked, his tone even sounding like he was scolding her when she was doing nothing wrong.

"Decorating the classroom for Hearth's Warming Eve, Professor Flintheart!" the filly said cheerfully.

Flintheart used his magic to remove the decoration his student put over his horn, leering at it before looking down at Young Snowfall. "You said you wanted to be a powerful unicorn, did you not?" he asked, the filly nodding her head excitedly in response. "And what is the way that one BECOMES a powerful unicorn?"

"Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria," Young Snowfall said, quoting her teacher's words.

"Gee, I always wondered where you learned that," Memories said, flipping through the pages as the scene before them were already drawn up, knowing the results as she shook her head in pity. "Weren't those the same words you told Shiva and Snowdash? In the same exact tone as this heartless stallion?"

Snowfall looked down nervously, feeling ashamed at the disappointment in the spirits' faces. "And how do these help you to learn magic?" Flintheart questioned Young Snowfall, bringing the older Snowfall's attention back to the past memory, where the worst was about to come as her old mentor pointed at her old box of decorations.

"I want to be strong enough to stop Windigos and help ponies!" Young Snowfall said, expressing her dream to be strong enough to keep the mythical equine spirits at bay with her love of Hearth's Warming.

The answer didn't please the stallion, holding the ornament over Young Snowfall's head as the older mare braced herself for the heartbreaking response from somepony she respected as a filly. "That's just a story we tell little ponies. REAL magic takes time to learn." Using his magic, Flintheart shattered the glass ornament to pieces, dropping it unceremoniously in the filly's box of decorations. Young Snowfall was crestfallen, talked down as her holiday spirit was considered real magic. "It's your choice. Spend your time learning to become a powerful unicorn or play with your toys and make nothing of yourself."

Flintheart took down Snowfall's decorations, dropping them back in the box unceremoniously before kicking the box and leaving the filly to her sorrow. That statement was like a low blow, her own disgruntled teacher saying she was pathetic if she continued being merry and spreading joy than studying and practicing her magic each and every day.

[Memories]

Then some distress, words so careless

Standing there, you don't know what to do

[Past]

Feelin' helpless, you can't make it hurt less

So you go and change your point of view

Young Snowfall's sadness soon turned into anger, taking her professor's words to heart as the only way to ever be a powerful unicorn was through constant study and hard work, not childish games. Memories looked through her book as Snowfall's happy memories darkened, worn and torn as if sensing the mare's depressed thoughts as what should have been fond memories wanted to be forgotten as she watched herself turn into Flintheart, a stallion who probably didn't have a single ounce of kindness in his stone cold heart. The filly walked over to the window, her friends spotting her from outside and ran up to ask her to come out and play, but she refused, leering at them, closed the curtains, threw away her decorations, and grabbed several magic books and began studying.

And in that moment, though you didn't know it

Your defenses set up walls you built to last

[Memories]

Leading to the pony you've become today

And the spell you're about to cast

It all comes from your past

The unicorn spirit of memories showed Snowfall the cold memories of her youth, all of them just her sitting alone in grayscale studying, performing magic, not a single colorful, happy, and carefree tone that emphasized the disdain she's built for years, and resulted in the pony she is now. She hated herself, wishing she was able to tell her younger self not to listen to Flintheart and go back to spreading joy to her friends, but seeing how invisible she was as the spirits showed her her past she repressed because of Flintheart, she can't change the past no matter how much she wished to.

[Snowfall]

The seeds of the past

We grow up so fast

Some hurts never go away

[Past and Memories]

The seeds, as they grow

This we can't let go

All tied to this one holiday

Everything began fading to black as Snowfall watched herself study, not before seeing her younger self wiping away a tear as a pang of sadness for her dreams being smashed before finally throwing it away forever to continue studying. As a tear fell from her misty eyes after remembering how she became who she was, she heard it plop into the cauldron with her spell ready to be cast, back in her home in the present.

"S-Spirits?" she called out, looking around her study to find the two mares, but found no sign of them. "Wait! What am I supposed to-...Huh?"

Somehow, in the middle of the room, there was a giant present with different shades of pink with yellow polka dots and blue stripes with a pink bow on top. Confused, Snowfall walked up to it,only to leap back as the top burst openand a shadowy figure revealed itself.

"Snowfall Frost! It is I-!" Leaning down to finally reveal themselves, it was yet another spirit, this time in Pinkie's image, wearing a furry yellow coat with white fluffy cuffs and a wreath on her head made of what seemed to be cotton candy with hard candies like candy canes, peppermints, and other Hearth's Warming sweets decorating it. "-the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents!"

Snowfall's shock had quickly faded after hearing the spirit's name. "Wait, don't you mean 'Present', like the time?"

"Actually, that would be me!"another voice called out from inside the present, this time sounding masculine. The mare spirit yelped as she was shoved out of the top of the giant gift, plopping on her face comically as a pegasus stallion climbed out, envisioned as Sora, though his outfit seemed to be designed for a completely different winter holiday Snowfall wasn't aware of: his fur coat was red with white fluffy trimming, leaving enough room for his wings to freely stretch even though he's a spirit as well, a red hat with similar fluffy trimming and a white ball of fluff at the end, a normal wreath wrapped around the trimming of the hat, and held a cane that was striped like a candy cane, though it's design was shaped more like a hook-toothed key and almost seemed to be like a sword with its red and green hilt, a mistletoe hanging off the end of the pommel like a chain. "I'M the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present. She's 'Presents', but to avoid confusion, just call her Gifts. It means the same thing regardless."

"Two spirits again???" Snowfall questioned, flabbergasted by what she was experiencing today.

Present leapt out of the box, brushing off some confetti from his coat. "That is the last time I travel by present just to have a grand entrance, Gifts. That looked far more bigger on the inside than it did on the outside."

"I wanna be called Presents!" the pink spirit whined. "It wouldn't make much sense for the story!"

"We can't have two characters be called 'Present', because that's only going to cause some confusion for everypony," Present argued. Snowfall tried to interject, but the stallion pressed his cane-like sword against the unicorn's lips, which oddly smelled and tasted like a candy cane. "Yeah, hang on, one second, Frosty. Excuse my cousin. She's...new to this gig."

"But presents are important for Hearth's Warming as well!" Gifts argued back. "Like toys, a Hearth's Warming doll, cupcakes!" The mare soon began pulling out random gifts from out of nowhere, handing them to Snowfall as she only stared in bewilderment. "Here, try one! They're good!"

"Yes, cous, I know that," Present agreed with a roll of his eyes.

Growling in frustration, Snowfall pushed the stallion's cane away and tossed away Gift's presents. "Ok, I get it! You're Present, and she's Gifts. Though she seems pretty pointless considering gifts are pointless things ponies waste their time on."

Gifts let out an exasperated gasp in shock, making Present roll his eyes. "Oh boy, here we go," the stallion muttered.

"Snowfall, how dare you?" Gifts questioned. "It's not what the gift IS that matters, it's what the gift MEANS!" She then pulled down random gifts and began explaining what they meant just from a glance, even though some of them don't seem to make sense. "Sometimes a cupcake means 'I love you!', or a toy means 'Hi, how're you doing?' A book means 'Your mane looks amazing!', and a scarf...well, a scarf usually means you look cold. That's an easy one."

Snowfall was utterly speechless, unable to fathom anything Gifts was saying. "...I...don't understand..."

"Basically, what Gifts is trying to say is that giving a gift is the thought that counts, not what the receiver expects to wish to get from you," Present explained.

"But it's just stuff!" Snowfall argued. "They don't mean anything!"

Present chuckled, tapping the unicorn on the nose with his cane as if he was teasing a filly by booping her nose. "I'm not sure you recall what you were like in the past before Professor Buzzkill made you into such a Scrooge, when you gave out presents to your friends? But we're not dwindling on the past. Not my department. We're here to discuss the present, the here and now, and what you've been missing out on for the last decade or so."

Snowfall grumbled, pushing the stallion's cane away. But before she could walk back to her cauldron to finish her spell, Gifts suddenly yelped and began twitching and shuddering randomly.

"Uhh, what's happening to her?" Snowfall asked, having no idea what to expect from the earth pony spirit of presents.

"My Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents Sense is going off!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "That means a song is coming on!"

"Yeah, I think a musical number's in order," Present agreed, ignoring his cousin's change in title with a roll of his eyes. He let out a whistle, spinning his cane as he lead the way with Gifts pushing Snowfall after him. "Hit it, boys!"

Suddenly, an upbeat tune began playing the moment they stepped outside, though Snowfall was unsure if they could be seen this time since they weren't going to another time while being dragged through the town. Present and Gifts want to show the mare what's been going on outside her home and all the fun she could have had if she wasn't such a grump staying inside on a holiday she used to love back then.

[Spirit of Heart's Warming Present]

Take a look at everything around you

All the smells that surely will astound you

Open up your heart, it will surround you

In the magic of Hearth's Warming Eve

[Spirit of Hearth's Warming Gifts]

The little things that make it better

Little ponies spreading cheer

Give a toy, a hug, a sweater

Memories that last all year

Snowfall only got more confused when both spirits began to interact with everyone else in town, Gifts giving random gifts or hugs to ponies as they both seemed pretty real. However, they didn't notice Snowfall, either that or they ignored her knowing how bad of a reputation she has with the holiday.

[Present and Gifts]

The present's always filled with presents

Large, medium, and small

Sometimes the most important things

Aren't very big at all

The spiritual duo approached a little colt holding a crutch, using their magic to give him the ability to walk again and gave him a pair of tap shoes, the trio performing a tap-dancing solo with perfect synchronization. Snowfall was both stunned and impressed, though she didn't know if she was hallucinating or this was really happening. There was so much good both of these spirits did by giving gifts and sharing a catchy moment with a random foal as they danced, unchoreographed and in time with the beats of the song. Gifts suddenly appeared behind Snowfall as she stood by the window of a house, where a big party was being held inside.

[Gifts]

What a party, there's so much to see here

Can't believe you didn't want to be here

You'd have had a blast, I guarantee here

This is the spirit of Hearth's Warming Eve

Snowfall looked inside, finding Snowdash together with two of her friends Merry and Flutterholly, envisioned as Rarity and Fluttershy respectfully, along with Shiva and her family. Shiva's husband, Titan, who looked like Terra, only had a ragged brown scarf around his neck to keep him warm, his expression heavily exhausted, but he still had the energy to enjoy a nice evening. There was a sprig of mistletoe that hung from a line between the couple, held by their mischievous son, Vale, who looked like Ventus, though aside from the hoof-knit green scarf he wore, he also had one of his wings bandaged at his side and stood on three legs as one of his hind legs was held up, which happened to be the limp limbs Shiva had told Snowfall. The teen grinned as his mother shook her head, but the father took the initiative and caught his wife by surprise with a kiss on the cheek.

This was the first time Snowfall had actually seen Shiva's family since she hired her, though now she felt awful firing her after seeing just how tired Titan was and the poor colt limping over to his parents as the family hugged each other warmly. Before she truly felt any remorse, the song was still going as Present was now inside, interacting with the other ponies as he took the next verse.

[Present]

Cider's flowing, this is living

Come on and feel the beat

Life is better when you're giving

Each time you do it feels so sweet

Snowfall watched as both spirits were on the huge pile of gifts at the far end of the room through the doorway. None of the other partygoers even noticed her, no longer questioning how Present and Gifts could be seen and take part in the festivities with them, feeling a bit envious that she wasn't participating as she was practically the ghost while the two ponies were the life of the party.

[Present and Gifts]

The present's always filled with presents

So come on, open your eyes

Spend time with ponies just like you

And watch your spirits rise

The present's always filled with presents

Take a look around

The duo slid down the mountain of presents, sending some flying off and caught by ponies, each one conveniently catching the ones with their names on them as they landed.

The reason for the holiday

Is quite easily found

Yes, the reason for the holiday

Is quite easily found

Gifts soon popped up in front of the fourth wall at the song's end.

[Gifts]

And the reason is to be with your friends

The spirit then lifted her hooves, sending a blast of confetti raining down against the invisible wall.

"And the reason is to be with your friends!" Twilight sang, sounding almost like Pinkie Pie. When she looked up after singing, she caught everyone staring at her, most of them smirking in amusement while Manami seemed to be silently gushing, squishing her cheeks with her hooves with her opened mouth in a wide smile. "...What?"

"Oh my gosh, Twilight! You sounded like Pinkie Pie!" Manami pointed out. "That's so adorable! You sounded just like her!"

"W-What!? I was not!" Twilight denied, blushing heavily as she hid her face behind the storybook.

"Twilight, quit being adorkable," Riku teased, earning an embarrassed glare from the alicorn.

"Ooh. 'Adorkable'. I love that word!" Manami excitedly said. "Dorky and adorable! It suits you perfectly, Twilight!"

Twilight whined as the others laughed at her teasingly. "I hate you, Riku," she mumbled, his response draping a wing around her and giving her a light peck on the cheek.

"Admit it. You love it when I call you that," Riku said.

"You're sleeping outside in the snow tonight," Twilight grumbled, getting back to the story as she found where she stopped. "Anyway, the party was-"

"Wait!" Spike interrupted, making Twilight groan in protest. "Can we take a little break? I need to refill my cocoa."

"No, because then everypony's going to make fun of me some more!" Twilight complained. "And I am NOT adorkable!"

"Alright, fine," Riku said, the alicorn sighing in relief as the teasing stopped. "...You're a cute nerd who's adorably awkward and fun to pick on."

Twilight puffed out her cheeks, giving Riku a death glare before using her magic, tossing the stallion out of the room with a yelp and sending him crashing into the wall out in the hallway. "Refill all of our cups!" Twilight shouted, levitating everyone's empty mugs out and around the dazed pegasus. "He is definitely going to be buried in a blanket of snow tonight."

"And that's why I usually show Kaito not to mess with me," Manami said. "He pushes the wrong buttons, there will be consequences if he sets off the alarm. That's why us girls rule and we handle our men with an iron fist, and maybe a good kick in the hind end if they push us." The girls nodded in agreement sans Starlight, not wanting to be that mean to Sunburst if he did anything stupid around her. Sora and Spike, however, were offended by it, but Sora knows not to get Kairi too upset with him and Spike had willingly followed Rarity around and did her bidding because of his crush on her. "But Riku is right, you are adorable, Twilight."

"Mom, we're in a world of talking ponies who have big eyes and can use magic," Sora said. "Of course they'd be adorable, especially the foals."

"Babies are always adorable, no matter what they are," Manami stated. "Do I need to show everyone your baby pictures again?" Sora cringed and sank in his seat, Kairi giggling as the stallion shook his head in defeat. "Well, too bad, because I did bring your baby book with me in my luggage!"

"Mom, no, please!" Sora begged.

"Can I see them?" Starlight asked curiously.

"Of course, but right after the story," the pegasus mare said. "It's getting real good."

Sora whined helplessly as another pony was going to look through his baby pictures, though if the photo's changed like they had with the one of him and his parents in his room, then Sora was in for a long night of embarrassment. Riku finally returned with everyone's refilled mugs of hot chocolate, but Twilight forced him to sit by Sora while Kairi took his spot for admitting she was fun to pick on, and got back to the story.

With the party in full swing, the Spirits of Present and Gifts participation now completely forgotten at their song's end, Snowfall watched from the window at what she was apparently missing out on. Despite all the fun, Snowdash and Shiva were utterly miserable, no doubt due to Snowfall's attitude and hating Hearth's Warming because of her mentor, Flintheart.

"Snowdash!" Merry called out.

"Hey, Merry," Snowdash greeted back.

"Whatever is the matter, darling?" the unicorn asked.

"Was it the eggnog?" Flutterholly asked worriedly. "Oh, I knew I put in too much cinnamon."

"Oh, no, the eggnog's awesome, Flutterholly," Snowdash assured her friend. "I'm just a bit miffed at somepony complaining about how awful Hearth's Warming Eve is."

The other two mares didn't need any hints to know who the cyan pegasus was talking about. "Of course," Merry uttered. She looked over at Shiva, who seemed just as upset as Snowdash, sipping on some eggnog while her husband and their son tried to cheer her up. "And I guess Shiva got into yet another argument with Miss Frost?"

"Yup," Snowdash answered. "She said that Hearth's Warming Eve is just an excuse to party, and we'd be better off spending time working to make Equestria a better place."

The crowd jeered as they heard the pegasus's paraphrasing of the most hated mare in town. Snowfall cringed, hearing how everyone else felt about her and what she tried to accomplish in all her years of studying. The trio made their way over to Shiva and her family.

"What's the matter, hon?" Titan asked his wife, starting to get worried as her behavior shifted from cheerful upon seeing them to miserable as she downed another full cup of eggnog. "Everything go ok with Snowfall?"

"Clearly not, dad," Vale said with a huff. "She ticked mom off again. She always gets frustrated when Snowfall's always acting like such a-"

"Vale, don't you dare finish that sentence," Shiva warned, giving her son a stern glare.

"S-Sorry, mom," the teen apologized, looking down as he sat down, being careful not to hurt his bad leg.

"Not enjoying the party, Shiva?" Snowdash asked. She ruffled Vale's spiky hair as she approached her coworker. "Thought it would help brighten your day to get out of there."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm going to be partying for a while," Shiva said despondently. "I got fired."

Titan choked on his drink and spat it out in shock, the others' jaws dropping at the terrible news. "You got WHAT!?" Titan exclaimed.

"Yup. Fired me," Shiva said. "Because I told her off about what Hearth's Warming Eve was supposed to be about after saying it was dangerous, and because of that, she laid me off and didn't even give me my final paycheck, so now I'm unemployed, broke, and I can't find a new job during a holiday that's supposed to be fun!" The more frustrated Shiva got, the colder the room got. It was literally getting colder to the point that the fire in the hearth wasn't able to warm the house and ice began to form where the mare was sitting, her horn sparking dangerously as she was on the verge of going into a magical surge. "I'm so sick and tired of struggling to make ends meet, and I hate having Titan do all the work and exhaust himself to near death in the mines when I can do nothing to help us or even help our own child!"

"M-Mom?" Vale tried to speak up, but his voice was lost as he had never seen her this mad before.

Titan was quick to react, quickly flicking her horn with his hoof. She yelped, the pain distracting her and stopping her mana flow temporarily, the room warming back up again as she rubbed her horn. When she looked up at her husband, she was thankful that he stopped her, only to tear up and break down as the stress finally got to her. Snowfall couldn't believe her eyes after witnessing such power come from Shiva, apparently a more powerful unicorn than even herself, and she had been hiding her magical strength from everyone. She watched Titan hold his unicorn lover as she cried, letting out all her pent up frustrations from her actions.

"Wow. That's pretty strong magic if her anger can turn anything around her into ice," Present commented, Snowfall almost forgetting she wasn't alone witnessing this. "She's kinda like the Windigos, only a living pony and only uses her power when outraged."

"Windigos don't exist," Snowfall said. "They're just made up creatures."

Both spirits looked at each other, shaking their heads at how the mortals of Equestria are clueless to the dangerous equine spirits and their existence. "Seeing is believing, Snowfall," Gifts advised. "And you'll see them soon enough."

"Sure," Snowfall muttered with a roll of her eyes, only to wince when Present startled her with a smack of his cane hitting the building, the hard clack barely alerting the other ponies.

"You may be book smart, Snowfall, but you've lost the ability to imagine the unimaginable," he said in a serious tone. "You even lacked the compassion you had as a filly after Professor Killjoy trashed your real dreams. Look at that family, and look hard." Snowfall did as she was asked and looked at Shiva, still embraced by Titan as she tried to calm down after her little episode. "What do you see?"

"...Somepony being comforted by their lover?" Snowfall answered.

"Yes, but more specific. WHY is she being comforted?" The unicorn didn't have an answer, unsure of what the correct response is with the two most random spirits she's ever encountered. "That is a broken mare, unable to take anymore pressure from raising her child, with a terrible physical impairment for an earth pony AND a pegasus, her and her loving husband struggling to make ends meet while also saving enough to make their son happy, keep their homes, and even eat a decent meal." Present pressed the flat end of his giant key-shaped cane against Snowfall's cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Do you know how difficult it is to work hard just to survive on a minimum wage, and working for a scrooge like you because of a holiday you used to love a bitter a reminder of what you wanted to be? 'Working hard, learning, and using their skills to benefit the future of Equestria?' What good have you done for anyone when you screwed her of having a fun evening with her family on the one day of the year where everypony deserves to relax, spend time with loved ones, and not have to worry about working overtime to make ends meet?"

Snowfall didn't answer, having no excuse as she knew how horrible she had acted. She looked back at the party when Present's cane was moved away from her face, Shiva calmed down enough as her husband continued comforting her. When she looked at Vale, she saw the grimace on his face as he leered at the ground.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked himself. "After everything mom's done for her, she only cares about herself. Whatever crawled up her plot, she doesn't need to take it out on everypony else."

"Well, don't let Snowfall drag your holiday spirit down!" Snowdash assured the colt. "Equestria's perfect right now, and so's this awesome party."

"And if you ever need a job, Shiva, I can see if there's something you can do for me when the holidays are over," Merry offered the unicorn.

"I appreciate the offer, Merry. Thank you," Shiva said.

The party was a bit more livelier now after that short moment of shock from Shiva's outburst, though Shiva still seemed down while Vale still held his disdain for what she did to his mother. "You know, Snowfall, a perfect Equestria is everything this Hearth's Warming Eve party has."

"Exactly!" Gifts added cheerfully, only to express a sense of dread as both spirits backed away into the growing fog that began appearing out of nowhere. "Too bad it'll be the last one ever...ever...ever..."

As Gifts's voice echoed as they disappeared, Snowfall panicked, having no idea what was happening as the fog got worse and everything around her began to disappear. "Wait, spirits! What do you mean!?" Snowfall called out. A harsh wind suddenly blew around her, now trapped in a blizzard as the fog began lifting, leaving nothing but a wasteland of snow around her. As she turned around, she gasped, startled by two tall figures, their bodies concealed by cloaks, one dark blue with black splotches similar to Luna's fur colors while the other was completely black, the first one with spread wings and a horn that glowed an ominous blue light that stuck out from their hood. "W-Who...who are you?"

"I am the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come," the first one responded with a dark, feminine voice.

"...Ok, so the Future spirit," Snowfall figured, then looked at the other spirit, feeling greatly intimidated as their face was concealed from her. "...And you?"

"You know who I am, Snowfall Frost," the other said, masculine and tone and just as sinister.

Fearing to respond back to the second spirit, she looked back at the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Future. "Are you here to show me what future Hearth's Warming Eves are like?"

"No, for there are no more Hearth's Warming Eves for me to show," Future said.

"Why not?" Snowfall asked.

"You will have succeeded in erasing the holiday, just like you always wanted," the other spirit answered with a menacing glee in his tone.

Snowfall gulped, not expecting something like this to happen as a dark and foreboding melody haunted the wasteland. "And...what happens?"

[Spirit of Hearth's Warming Future]

I see a cold wind blowing through

Waving a hoof out to the landscape, Snowfall could see many of the houses in town were buried under several feet of snow, many of them destroyed by the harsh blizzards as they practically stood over the roofs of many of the houses from the snow alone.

I see days neither fun nor free

[Future]

We see a future caused by you

Future pointed at Snowfall accusingly. The mare backed away in fear of facing whatever judgement the spirits would give her.

We see a path not meant to be

Snowfall yelped as she felt a gust of wind from behind her, looking back to see herself almost fall off a cliff that she didn't know was there. She'd rather take her chances with the spirits before her than fall to her death. Future weaved her magic around, the aura woven in her hooves thrust out and formed two ethereal pegasi, a mare and stallion dancing together to emphasize what Hearth's Warming was like before the endless blizzard destroyed everything.

[Future]

The future should be filled with magic

Dreams and wishes brought to life

The other spirit began looming over the dancing figures, his concealed his set on Snowfall as the blame for this loss was all on her.

But the days ahead are dark and tragic

No time for hope when all is strife

He stomped his hooves down on the two ponies, dissipating the aura as it drifted off in the wind.

Whatever might have been

[Future]

All the dreams that ponies share

[Future and ???]

Because of you, Snowfall Frost

Now the future is a cold nightmare

Before she could express her remorse for causing this future, a haunting whinny echoed in the empty land. Looking up, Snowfall saw the mythical spirits who had almost destroyed their kind from their fighting before Hearth's Warming and Equestria was founded: the Windigos.

"Windigos!? B-But they aren't real!" Snowfall exclaimed. "I-It's just a little filly's story!"

"They are all too real, Snowfall, and your actions will allow them to return," Future said, her form shifting away from the unicorn as she began to disappear. "The future of Equestria shall be bathed in a blanket of eternal snow!"

"No! I never meant for this to happen!" Snowfall said as she tried to chase after the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Future. "I didn't understand, or see how important Hearth's Warming Eve really was!" Unable to catch up with the mare spirit, she turned to the other one, watching in amusement at her hopeless pleas of forgiveness. "Spirit, please, I haven't cast the spell yet! I still have time to stop myself from doing this! Please!"

"It is already too late, Snowfall Frost," the stallion said. "This is what will happen. And you have no idea how many lives you'll have ruined, or destroyed, by erasing a holiday such as this."

"W-What do you mean by that?" Snowfall dreaded to ask. The spirit pointed his hoof at something behind the unicorn, which she turned around to see what it was. She gasped when she did find someone else aside from the Windigos flying above them. "Shiva? Shiva!" The unicorn didn't respond as she sat before something. Snowfall ran up to her, but before she could ask her what had happened, over the hunched over unicorn's shoulder, her eyes widened in shock as she saw several gravestones before her. She sat before two of them, the remains of two scarves that were worn by Shiva's son and husband in her hooves, and on the graves were their names, Vale and Titan. "...No...T-They...They died?"

"Young Vale's life was taken as soon as you destroyed Hearth's Warming's existence," the spirit explained. "The winters grew harsh, and ponies got even more ill as the cold dropped significantly with each passing day. Unable to afford medicine to stave off his cold, the pegasus's condition grew worse until he passed away in his sleep, stabbing a dagger straight through the parents' heart the next freezing morning."

"...A-And Titan?" Snowfall asked, looking at the empty expression on the mourning Shiva's face.

"He had to work twice as hard to struggle to survive while his beloved unicorn wife was suffering from their loss," he said. "Unfortunately, his exhaustion from working in the mines took its toll on him when he was out scavenging for what food could be found, passing out, and with no one to save him, the cold ended up stopping his heart and suffered from hypothermia." He then pointed his hoof at Shiva, the mare unaware of their existence as she sat there, almost like a statue, though she was still alive. "Shiva found his body when he didn't return, the only two ponies in her life since this disaster now gone, taken away by the Windigos power as the cold embraced them into the afterlife."

"...No," Snowfall uttered in disbelief. "No...No! I don't want this! I don't want to be responsible for anypony else to die in this blizzard!" She tried to hug Shiva and apologize, but her body phased through the mare. Shiva was like a zombie, unaffected by the cold due to her element, forced to live the rest of her life in misery. "Shiva, I'm sorry! I never meant this to happen...Please, you have to hear me..."

"She can't, Snowfall," the spirit said as Snowfall helplessly watched Shiva slowly stand up, sadly tie the brown and green scarves together, and tie it around her neck to hopelessly warm herself as she walked away with her hung held low.

"Snowfall," Shiva muttered. "Why would you do such a thing...?"

"...I'm sorry," Snowfall weakly apologized, sobbing as she regretted ever arguing with her, for turning out the way she did because of her old mentor, and seeing the outcome of her spell. She looked at the spirit with a tearful gaze, groveling at his hooves as she begged. "Please, take me back. I want to fix this...Please, spirit."

"Like I said, it is already too late." He pointed at something else, and when Snowfall looked at it, it was another grave, sitting all alone compared to the others in the wasteland of a cemetery.

As she moved and got a closer look at what it read, she gasped when she saw her name written on the face of the gravestone, with no important features about the mare for anyone else to remember her by. "What? My grave!? B-But, how!? How did I die!?"

"See...that's the funny part," the spirit said with a dark chuckle. "Your spell was perfect. Flawless, even. However, there was one key ingredient that you neglected to notice before you cast it."

"I-Ingredient?" Snowfall went through the mental list she had that created this spell in the first place, but she didn't miss anything.

"A spell to erase one day on a calendar requires something much more than a pinch of salt or an ounce of a certain chemical. You're a smart mare, so I think you can figure it out." Snowfall took a moment to think, but it came to her when she took account of her grave in front of her. Her jaw hung open in shock, her skin crawling in terror as she slowly turned back to the spirit, hearing him chuckle even harder as she could feel the grin on his muzzle rising at her expression. "That's right, Snowfall. Your sacrifice made this possible. Now, care to take a guess at who I am now?"

Her pupils shrunk, slowly shaking her head as her heart seemed stop for a moment, finally figuring out what kind of "spirit" this stallion was. "...N-No...You...You can't be..."

His laughter became more sinister and blood-chilling as her face told him the answer she discovered. He lifted his hoof, a dark puddle of aura forming on the ground where his hoof was held out, and rising up from it was a long scythe, the long hilt a dark black while the curved blade was dark blue and red.

"But I am," he said. Lifting his other hoof, he pulled off his hood, revealing his skeletal face to Snowfall, his yellow eyes piercing through the empty eye sockets while his silver mane blew in the breeze of the blizzard. "I am the Spirit of Death, and with your spirit still remaining after your demise, I must right this wrong and take your soul with me."

"No! Please! I'm not dead!" Snowfall begged, yelping at the insane speed the Spirit of Death had as he suddenly appeared in front of her and slashed his scythe down.

She managed to jump out of the way of his swing, the blade slicing through Snowfall's gravestone clean in two. She fled, looking back to see him with wings sprouted from his back through his cloak, though they had black angel feathers, which was a contrast to the skeletal spirit's form.

"You can run, but you can never escape death, Snowfall!" Death called out, flapping his wings as he gave chase. "Everypony's number comes up sooner or later, and nopony can avoid it! Not even you!"

"I can fix this!" Snowfall begged, panting heavily as she ran through the snow, avoiding the Windigos as they flew down to try to stop her, almost as if Death was silently commanding them to dive down on her. She barely avoided another slash, the wide, diagonal swing slicing through the earth itself. She realized she was running right toward that cliff she almost walked off earlier, stopping by the edge before stumbling as the earth shifted from Death's slice. She wasn't able to escape as she fell, hearing Death's cackling as he dove down after her with a manic grin plastered on his bony face. "I don't want to get rid of Hearth's Warming Eve anymore! I'll change! I'M SORRY!!!!"

"Time to join the rest of your fellow ponies who suffered from your actions, Snowfall Frost!" Death said, laughing insanely as he caught up with the unicorn and swung his blade straight through her.

"NOOOOO!" Snowfall screamed, letting out a grunt as she hit the ground. She panted and looked around, sweat matting her head as she found herself back in her study, no scar on her body that stole her soul. She sat up, her room as it was before she was whisked away by the spirits who dragged her along for the crazy ride they gave her.Quickly running up to her window, she opened it, finding the town just as it was with no harsh blizzard or Windigos destroying Equestria. Everything was exactly the way it was, as if the spirits hadn't appeared before her to teach her a lesson that she definitely learned. "Oh my gosh...There's still time...There's still time!"

Looking back at her cauldron, she used her magic to lift it out of the fireplace, dumping its contents safely down a drain, destroying the dangerous spell that would have ruined the kingdom. After that scare, she was dead set on changing her ways and getting herself back into the holiday spirit she had as a filly. No more constant studying or bitterness toward everyone who "wasted their time by partying and having fun". Before she left, she grabbed a few things and wrapped them with some leftover wrapping paper Snowdash or Shiva brought with them earlier. She headed for the party, wanting to show everyone she's changed and right the wrongs she's made.

She finally arrived at the party, catching a glimpse of Shiva with her family through the window before walking in unannounced through the door, catching a few ponies' attention. "Snowfall Frost?" Flutterholly said.

"I was hoping I wasn't too late for the party?" Snowfall asked, a little unsure of herself as it felt like forever since she was ever this festive. "I brought gifts."

As Snowfall was mentioned by the yellow pegasus, Snowdash and Shiva were just as shocked, though the latter leered at her while slightly confused by her change in behavior. "What are you doing here?" Vale questioned aloud in a spiteful tone.

"Vale, shush," Shiva chided, the teen silencing himself, but still glared at the unicorn. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be busy studying to make Equestria a better place?"

"I was wrong about Hearth's Warming Eve," Snowfall admitted. "It's not all about singing and presents. The singing and presents are all about celebrating the ponies in our lives. The ponies we should listen to more often: our friends." Shiva was a little surprised by Snowfall's outlook on Hearth's Warming now. She had no idea what happened in the last few hours, but even if Snowfall had a change of heart, she was still considered a fired employee. Snowfall levitated a present to Vale, the teen staring at the wrapped gift in confusion. "I know apologizing won't be enough for what I did to you Shiva, but I take it back. You're not fired, and you and Snowdash deserve a raise."

She then levitated a pair of envelopes to her employees, confusing the mares more. "...I'm not fired?" Shiva asked. "...Is this supposed to be a joke?"

"I know you don't believe me, but...just open your envelope," Snowfall said.

Going along with whatever scheme she expected, Shiva opened her envelope. She pulled out the paper inside, her jaw dropping as her eyes widened in shock as she saw the written check she had just been given. Noticing his wife's shock, Titan looked over her shoulder, looking just as shocked when he saw the amount Shiva was given.

"By Chancellor Puddinghead's pudding head!" he exclaimed. "Is that a raise or a huge bonus!?"

"A little of the former, but more on the latter," the unicorn said.

"Oh my goodness," Shiva uttered. "T-This...This is enough for Vale's medical bills, and much more..." She looked at Snowfall, bewildered as she couldn't believe her boss, having rehired her, was giving her so much. "...Why?"

"Let's just say...I was listening to you when you talked about your son, but I didn't really believe it until I big realization struck me with what I was going to do," Snowfall said. She ignored Snowdash, who opened up her envelope and whooped at the bonus she got. "You had every right to be frustrated with me for how I behaved...When I was a filly, I actually loved Hearth's Warming. I repressed those happy memories because I followed a philosophy my harsh teacher I studied under crushed my dreams by working hard, learning, and making Equestria a better place through studying, not spreading cheer and being jolly while celebrating the holiday. And...you might not have seen me, but I know how powerful you can be if you lose control of your emotions." That had shocked most of the party knowing Snowfall had witnessed Shiva's magical surge earlier. "It's a long story, and you probably won't believe me, but I do apologize for putting you through even more stress than I had before...Can you forgive me, and we can start over?"

Shiva looked down at her pay, still uncertain, but she sighed, willingly giving the unicorn a chance. "...Everypony deserves a second chance, even when they don't seem to deserve it...Whatever made you change, I guess you did listen to me after all."

"Scared out of my mind, but I'm willing to listen now." Snowfall held out her hoof, Shiva following suit as she took her boss's and they both shook, now with a much better start to their friendship.

Vale had no idea how much his mom got, but he got a free gift from Snowfall. His curiosity outweighed his spite and ripped open the wrapping paper, his present a jar filled with a clear purple liquid with a picture of a reptilian nail on it.

"Dragon toenail?" Vale questioned, eyeing the odd liquid.

"You got our son dragon toenail as a Hearth's Warming present?" Shiva questioned skeptically.

"I was in a hurry," Snowfall admitted bashfully. "I'll do better next time."

"...Well, it's...a lot different than the kind of gifts mom and dad give me, if they have enough to get me anything," Vale said. "But...it does look pretty cool. Is it like an actual dragon nail blended up, and the remains turn into a purple goop?"

"That's...actually an alcoholic drink, son," Titan said. The teen grimaced, feeling a bit disappointed, making the stallion laugh at his face. "You want to try a sip?"

"Titan!" Shiva scolded.

"Uhh, I don't think I want to," Vale said, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Probably tastes as bad as it sounds."

The adults laughed, the rest of the partygoers welcoming Snowfall to the party as they let her join in, seeing the new mare in a better light after revealing her reasons why she was so bitter in the first place. She kept the meetings with the spirits a secret to everyone, not sure if they were real or a hallucination from her spell concocting earlier, but after everything that she saw, it all felt real regardless, and they scared her straight. Little did she realize that the spirits were real as they all stood outside the building, watching the party take place.

"Well, I'd say that was a job well done," Present said. "Although, Death, did you have to scare that pony THAT badly?"

"Hey, it was all an illusion at the result of how the future would take place," Death argued. "I can't play the part in the spell Future still had and scare somepony about the prospect of being dead? I'm called Death for a reason, Present."

"And these two are best friends?" Past asked, Memories sighing and nodding her head.

"If you can believe it," the fiery-maned spirit said.

The spirits disappeared and moved on to scare another pony to let go of their "bah humbug" attitude toward Hearth's Warming, Snowfall swearing she caught a glimpse of them when she looked out the window. She shook her head, focusing on the party as she got back into making Equestria a better place by spreading happiness and Hearth's Warming cheer like she had as a filly.

"And from then on, it was always said of all Hearth's Warming Eve celebrations, Snowfall's was the Hearth's Warmingest,"Twilight narrated as the story came to its conclusion.

"The end," Twilight finished, then closed the book.

"...Wow. That was a bit of a darker story than 'A Christmas Carol', but that was pretty interesting," Sora commented.

"And six spirits instead of just three," Kairi added. "Wow."

"I loved it regardless of how different the plot was compared to what we know," Manami said. "How someone as angry as characters like Snowfall and Ebeneezer Scrooge are, just a look back on their lives as children, what they never realized in the present, and how their futures will be if they continued acting how they've been in the now can change their outlook on the rest of their lives."

Starlight noticed Sora's mother had looked at her when she summarized the character developments of two similar characters, almost like she was comparing them to her in a way. Twilight lowered the storybook and sat up.

"Thanks for letting me read this story for you guys," the alicorn said. "Well, Starlight, I guess you can call it a night. We'll head back downstairs and continue partying, but you'd be welcome to join us if you want to."

"I hope Pinkie didn't eat all the cookies downstairs," Sora said. "She's like a black hole, that pony, especially with sweets."

"Don't you eat tons of them for Christmas when you pretend to be Santa?" Riku asked as the group left Starlight in the room.

She looked down at the book, having enjoyed it ever since the spirits came in to Snowfall's life and showed her what they wanted. Hearth's Warming really was more than that, just as the main character had moralized at the end. The songs ponies sing and the presents they give each other may seem pointless, but the togetherness and the act of giving was what mattered the most. Her mind made up, she decided to leave and join the others in the foyer. Up on the balcony, she saw everyone enjoying themselves, hanging out with family or close friends while exchanging gifts and being together. If Christmas was similar to Hearth's Warming, then she was willing to give this holiday from another world a chance and enjoy it.

"Welcome to the party!" Twilight greeted as she looked up and spotted her pupil. "Happy Hearth's Warming, Starlight."

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Twilight," Starlight said back, heading downstairs to join everyone as the earlier evening's song was reprised.

[Starlight Glimmer]

Hearth's Warming Eve is filled with presents

Some take you by surprise

A story shared by your good friends

That makes your spirits rise

Sometimes you just let go of the past

Enjoy the present while it lasts

And really it's not that much to ask

With good friends by your side

After Rainbow, Sora, Riku, and Ventus finished setting up the last of the lights in the foyer, they turned them on and lit up the massive room. Even Derpy, who was still sitting on top of the tree, had her festive hat lit up as well, how it and her body was glowing like the lights was beyond everyone, but they didn't question it as they enjoyed the evening.

Now it's time to celebrate

[All]

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Starlight Glimmer]

All together, feeling great

[All]

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Starlight Glimmer]

Can hardly wait

We'll party 'til late

Our favorite date

[All]

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a-

Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve

Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again!

Late in the evening, the party was slowly winding down. Colts and fillies fell asleep while the adults stayed up longer until it was time to leave to put their foals to bed or they were partied out. The ones who lived in the castle and their families who came were all that remained, leaving the decor, food, and drinks out until they could be cleaned up later in the morning. While Manami sipped on a cup of cider courtesy of the Apple family, she saw Starlight snacking on a cupcake, surprising to see any left if Pinkie Pie didn't scarf everything down.

"Looks like you had fun after all," Manami teased as she approached Starlight. "And here I thought you would have ended up another scrooge, only less angry and spiteful toward others having fun."

"Yeah, but I did have that similar experience, though with learning of my past less and the changes of the future on several occasions from Sora and Twilight," Starlight said. "I'm still reminded of what I've done, and I know I still have a lot to improve about myself...In all honesty, I should have just lost the ability to use magic by having my horn cut off and thrown in a dungeon for the rest of my life, but those two gave me a chance and spared me."

Manami nodded, knowing Sora couldn't turn a blind eye to someone if there was a chance for them to be redeemed if he learned more about them. "My son can be a bit too forgiving at times," she agreed. The two were silent, looking at the decorations before the pegasus mare spoke again. "Starlight, I know earlier today when we first met, I was a bit harsh on you."

"More like you were giving me a death threat," Starlight paraphrased.

"Yes, true, but there's a very good reason why," Manami said. "You see, ever since my husband, Kaito, died out at sea, before I even knew his death was caused by Heartless of all things, I had to act as both the mom and dad to Sora, as much as I possibly could to fill Kaito's shoes...Sora may be strong, but he's really sensitive when it comes to something emotionally traumatized. It hit him hard when we both found out the unfortunate news, and he lashed out angrily. It's understandable when you lose someone you love that you grieve in different ways, but he loved his father so much that...his life spiraled downhill greatly. I try to be strong for him, but there were times where I was too depressed to get out of bed or even get him ready for school, or even if I tried to be motivated, he was too upset to leave the house or play with Riku and Kairi."

"...I guess I noticed that when we finally confronted each other in the past one more time," Starlight said. "I was mad at him for trying to ruin my plans, and when he flipped me over and pinned me down, I saw that frustration on his face that told me he's had enough of my horseapples and the experiences he's had in the alternate futures we kept making...It wasn't until I saw them through their eyes in the throne room with those enchanted crystals that I immediately regretted creating them in the first place...And that eerily calm state he was in after telling everypony what really happened to his dad...I knew it must have hurt worse than anything he's experienced before when he found out the truth."

"It was awful," Manami agreed. "But, knowing Kaito, he would have been proud to see his son fully grown and taking on responsibilities that far outweighed ours as parents raising him. And, if my son is willing to give you a chance at redemption when you felt like you didn't deserve it, you have no idea how lucky you are to have him as a friend." Starlight silently agreed, always wondering why Sora was so forgiving, but if he was anything like Pinkie Pie and her random antics, he shouldn't question why he was too nice, since it was his driving force to protect the ones he loves, including who were once his enemies and are now allies. "So, forgive me if I switch into 'protective mother' mode earlier. I know Sora's an adult now, but there are times where I want to keep him safe and coddle him when he's upset."

"No, it's fine. I completely understand," Starlight assured. "So, does this mean we're friends?"

"I think we can work something out," the mare said. Starlight held out her hoof to shake Manami's, but the pegasus brushed it aside and surprised Starlight with a hug. "No hoofshakes when it comes to ponies! I hug them, because, to me, you guys are so freaking adorable!"

"Uhh, ok?" Starlight uttered awkwardly.

"Sorry if I come off as awkward, but for me, it's like living a childhood dream of being around colorful ponies who look so cute that I could just eat them if you were made of candy," Manami said. "Do you by any chance have a brush? I wanna brush your hair!"

"...I need an adult?" Starlight said, highly confused whether she does or doesn't need an adult.

"I am an adult acting like a little girl!" Manami said.

She yelped as Sora pulled his mother away from Starlight, saving the unicorn from being hugged to death by the older pony-loving human-turned-mare. "And this is why you don't get left alone with my mom, or else you'll be cuddled to death."

"Let me have my moment!" Manami whined, flailing her hooves comically as she pouted. When her son let go, she stood up, ignoring the laughter coming from the others after the scene they witnessed when the mare was going to give Starlight the worst punishment a pony could get around a human. After brushing herself off from being dragged away by her son, Manami looked at Sora as she was curious about the time. "What time is it right now?"

"Almost one in the morning," he said.

"That late, huh?" After learning of the time, she figured now was a good time to show Sora something important, something she hoped he would like after all he's been through. Looking over at the others, considering they were told of Kaito along with Starlight, she sighed, wanting them to come along as well so they could know as well. "...Sora, I have an early Christmas present for you, though I wanted to wait until it was late to show you."

Sora winced, wondering what kind of odd gift his mother got him if she needed to show him late in the evening. "Mom..."

"Relax, it's nothing embarrassing," she assured. "The others are going to come with us to see it."

"Mom!" Sora warned nervously.

"Oh for the love of-We're going outside to see it!" Manami said irritably. "Just...Just follow me."

Still worried about his mother's surprise gift, Sora sighed and followed after her. The others were just as curious, though some like Riku and Rainbow were waiting to see what it was so they could tease him. After putting on her new winter clothing, a baby blue turtleneck sweater with a pair of stylish green winter boots, and a blue scarf around her neck, Manami lead the group out of the castle and headed out of Ponyville and into the fields. After walking as far away from town as possible and no one else could notice, the older mare stopped, then turned around to face everyone with a sigh.

"So...where's my surprise?" Sora asked. "You didn't bring anything, and you didn't go to your room to get whatever was in your luggage...aside from my baby book you had enough time to grab before leaving this morning."

"Well...it wasn't something I could wrap up or put in a box," Manami said. She fidgeted nervously, but after calming herself, she was ready to show him. "Sora, I know you've gone through quite the emotional roller coaster for several years, and I've always been there to help bring you back from your sadness as best as I could...Ever since your father died, I never sought anyone else because not only did I feel like betraying him and the memories he gave us, even if he would want me to remarry or find love anew, but I was so focused on raising you that I never found the time to find someone else."

Confused, Sora looked at his friends, then back at his mom as he tried to put the pieces together with her opening speech before revealing her surprise. "...So, you found someone you like and want to be with them?" he asked. Manami nodded nervously. "...Well, I guess I'm happy for you. As long as he makes you happy and doesn't do anything to hurt you. If he so much as does anything to you..."

"I am perfectly happy," she said. "Though...you're going to be in for a surprise with who it is..."

Sora grimaced, taking her words the wrong way. "...Oh...So...it's another...another woman?"

"What? No!" Manami exclaimed in shock. "Sora, for goodness sake!"

"You're not being specific!" Sora argued with a frustrated groan. "Just tell me who it is! If it's someone back home that I know, that's fine!...Unless it's Tidus's dad, because I know he's still married and likes his wife more than his son-"

"No, it's not Jecht!" Manami was next to groan, shaking her head as she rubbed her forehead with her wing in exasperation. "It's...easier if I show you.He should be here by now."

That began raising brows and a lot of questions on everyone's mind. "...What did you just say?" Sora asked. "'He should be here by now?'...W-When did you-?"

"I said you'll see for yourself!" Manami exclaimed.

Suddenly, a portal of darkness appeared behind the mare, surprising everyone as the Keyblade wielders instinctively readied their Keyblades, expecting an ambush from one of their foes. A moment later, a hoof stepped out as a stallion dressed in a black coat walked through, the portal disappearing behind him as he stood before everyone. Manami grinned, able to recognize the scent of the ocean on him even with the hood concealing his face.

"Mom, get away from him!" Sora called out. He pulled his mother away from the mysterious figure, catching a whiff of the ocean air on him. "...You again?"

"Sora, wait!" Manami demanded.

"Why are you here?" Sora questioned, standing in front of his mother protectively as he pointed his Keyblade at the stallion in black. "You've got no chance trying to escape when you showed up in front of seven Keyblade wielders. And this time, I expect to get answers from you."

"Wait, let me explain," the stallion said as he held a hoof up in defense.

His voice shocked Riku and Kairi, a voice they haven't heard in so long that surprised them. "That voice," Riku uttered. "...He sounds like..."

"Kaito?" Kairi and Riku looked at each other, the latter confused while the former couldn't believe that what Sora said about this person was true.

"Wait, you're saying this guy sounds like Sora's dad?" Rainbow asked.

"But...his father perished...right?" Twilight asked, confusion written on the Mane Six's faces.

"Sora did say his father lost his heart to the Heartless during that storm," Aqua stated. "Upon learning about Nobodies, if someone loses their heart, they could leave behind a shell of their former selves with a mind of their own...And if someone were to have a strong heart, that form of Nobody could be created..."

"So...is it his father's Nobody?" Terra asked.

"...Maybe...if he shows us his face," Aqua said.

Manami walked past Sora, who tried to pull her away from him, only to have his hoof slapped away by the mare. "Sora, stop it!" she scolded. "He's not a threat."

"You can't trust him!" Sora yelled. "We don't even know who he is!"

"I do," she said, shocking the young adult. Manami surprised Sora even more when she approached the stallion, then nuzzled his neck. "He showed up at the front door a couple months ago when I got back from shopping one night. He knew who I was, and I had my guard up when he was acting like a creepy stalker, but when I saw his face, I immediately recognized him."

"WHAT!?" Sora shouted, his shock turning to rage as he glared at the stallion being nuzzled by his mother. "Mom, we can't trust him! He could be working with Xehanort! Those coats used to be Organization XIII's uniform, but now it's used by Xehanort's new seeds of darkness, and he tried to conform me into one of them during my Mark of Mastery exam a few years back!"

"You don't even recognize his voice?" Manami asked in confusion. "Sora, you were just with him a few months ago!"

"He showed up in Disney Town and 'saved' us from Pete!" Sora exclaimed, surprising the others aside from Fluttershy, Applejack, and Kairi, who were the only ones who knew about this mysterious stallion as he told them what happened when he left to hang out with his friends. "I don't trust him no matter how much he sounds like dad, or even fights like him!"

"...I am so confused!" Pinkie shouted. "What is happening right now!?"

"Look, I know you don't trust me, but I am not your enemy," the stallion said. "I've been living with your mother when I found her and where she lived. I knew her, and I knew you."

"You don't know anything about us!" Sora exclaimed. "Now, tell me who you are, or else I'll end your existence faster than you can say 'Oops'!"

"Sora, that is no way to speak to your father!" Manami scolded angrily.

"HE IS NOT MY DAD!" Sora shouted, then charged forward, only to be swept up in a stream of water from beneath him with a swift movement of the stallion's hoof, swirling around him and constricting his body in a sphere of water, not too tight to injure him and leaving his head free while he struggled.

"Sora!" Twilight called out as she and the other wielders tried to stop him, but they froze when Nobodies suddenly appeared before them.

A new type of Nobody barricaded their way, their body types burly, but reflexive enough to be agile. Though their skins were a silverish-gray like the other Nobodies, they had a bandanna over their head and covering their left eye while an eyepatch covered the right, an odd accessory choice as it made them blind. The only other clothing they had were ragged shorts with floral patterns on them, torn in some places like they were the outfit of an experienced pirate on the open seas. And their weapons were a silver cutlass in their right hands while a hook replaced their left hands. It confirmed Aqua's suspicions that the stallion holding Sora in the saltwater sphere was a Nobody if there were lesser grunts that worked under him, though these new Nobodies didn't attack the group; they had their blades up in defense, none of them making a single twitch that showed they were going to be hostile toward them.

"I do not wish to fight," the stallion said. "...Not with you, or your friends. I know you're strong. I've seen you fight those Heartless on that ship, which your mother said happened over ten years ago...I've seen it through my own eyes, along with other memories I don't believe really are mine."

"...W-What are you talking about?" Sora grunted, keeping his Keyblade firmly wedged in his mouth as he tried to swing it at the sphere keeping him trapped, though his neck soon became restricted by the stallion and his power over water.

"I was worried about revealing myself to you, because I didn't know how you would react back in that world," he said. "I don't want a confrontation...not when I know I will lose against your power."

"When you have me trapped with your water magic?" Sora growled.

"Sora, if you attack him if he frees you, you're going to have to deal with me," Manami warned, making the stallion wince at the threat.

He huffed, but silently agreed, even though he was going to hate this. The water freed him as it evaporated in the cold air, Sora keeping his blade in his mouth as he still gave the stallion the benefit of the doubt. The mysterious figure looked at Manami, the mare nodding her head in reassurance before looking back at Sora. He moved his hooves up and slowly removed his hood, showing his face to Sora and the others behind the barrier of Nobodies.

As soon as it was revealed, Sora's heart sank as his suspicions about this person were sadly right, gasps from Riku and Kairi heard behind the Nobodies in complete shock. Underneath the hood was the face of Sora's father, his shaggy brown mane, rugged facial hair, and blue eyes Sora remembered all too well. It was definitely his father, and he didn't need to bring the photo of his family his mother gave him to tell it was him. He dropped his Keyblade, disappearing in a flash of light as he never felt this shocked by this reveal like discovering Riku when he looked like Ansem back in The World That Never was. The only contrast between his father and this stallion were his eyes, an almost blank stare, though there was some emotion in them, just not as much as his late father. At least they weren't yellow, the same kind that Xigbar had back when he met him again in the dream realm that was a symbol of Xehanort's power given to the assassin and willingly accepted.

"...Dad..." Sora uttered, his legs wobbling as he sat down, shocked and bewildered at who the stallion before him really was. "...It is him...But...it's not..."

Manami was appalled by Sora's statement, but the stallion raised his hoof up, silencing any punishing words the mare wanted to say. "I know," he said, reaching his hoof out and rubbing Sora's head, a familiar gesture his other self had always given his son, the young adult pegasus flinching at the contact as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm not your father...I am his Nobody..."


	145. Katio's Nobody

Sora lied awake all nightafter his early surprise Christmas gift. It was Hearth's Warming, but he wasn't in the holiday spirit after last night. He couldn't believe that his mother was with his father's Nobody, and the man admitted it to him, all while rubbing his head with the same fatherly gesture Kaito had given him when he was a little boy. He wasn't happy, more confused and frustrated than anything, and the fact that there was a new type of Nobody under his father's Nobody's command that could be overridden by Xemnas at any moment now that the ex-leader of Organization XIII was back. Everything that happened last night before he left was still fresh on his mind, unable to believe how crazy his own mother was for thinking that Nobody was really her husband who came back from the dead.

Sora grit his teeth as he silently sobbed, tears running down his cheeks upon the stallion's face reveal. He may look like his father, but he didn't show that same emotion he had, even if the gestures felt genuine. He heard the new Nobodies disappear now that they no longer need to worry about the others attacking the stallion, the wielders dismissing their Keyblades as Riku and Kairi approached Kaito's Nobody, still in shock that they were in a way reunited with Sora's father.

Manami approached Sora, confused by his reaction when she had expected him to be just as overjoyed as her. "Sora, honey?" she asked, rubbing Sora's back. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see your father again."

"...It's not dad," he uttered.

"Sora-" Before she could scold him, Sora smacked her hoof away from him.

"No! Mom, don't you get it!" Sora shouted angrily. "I told you about Nobodies! Those with a strong heart that lose it to darkness, they leave behind an empty shell, and if that shell once had a strong heart, they'll turn into who their original selves were!"

"But that doesn't mean they don't have a heart, Sora," Kairi reminded the distraught wielder, trying to stay calm as they saw just how emotionally crushed Sora was. "Xemnas lied to his Organization about them having no hearts. Axel tried to protect me before he was caught, worried about what they would do to me so they could trick you. He and Roxas were friends and cared about each other, too. If they didn't have hearts, they wouldn't even be able to express joy or sadness, right?"

"...I know...but..." Sora shuddered, conflicted, angry, and wanted to hit something. "...J-Just...Why can't I just...accept the fact that dad's supposed to be gone, and stay gone...?"

The Nobody sighed, feeling a little disappointed, but he expected Sora not to trust him so easily. "I knew it would go like this..."

"Kaito, don't blame yourself," Manami said. She tried to hug and comfort her son, but Sora pushed her hooves away, gently this time, then slumped back to the castle. "Sora?"

"Leave me alone..." he uttered.

Before he got far, he felt a tendril of water grasp one of his forelegs, gently gripping him as if asking him to wait. He looked back and saw Kaito's Nobody approach him, anger welling up inside him as he wanted to be alone, and the living shell of his father wouldn't let him.

"Sora, let me explain everything," he said, but failed to convince him as Sora tugged his leg away, then summoned his Keyblade and held it at the Nobody's neck.

"I said I wanted to be alone!" Sora screamed. "I don't know if you tricked my mom or anything, but I don't want you anywhere near her or me right now!"

"Sora!" Manami scolded.

The new Nobodies suddenly returned, holding their blades at Sora's neck to protect their captain. "Oi! You bastards put those blades down!" Kaito's Nobody shouted at the Nobodies, his tone firm and disapproving as if berating a crew of pirates committing a mutiny. "If any of you so much as harm a single hair on my son's head, I'll keelhaul you into the abyss of nothingness if you do, GOT IT!?!?!?!?"

His strict gaze suddenly shifted into shock, the black-coated stallion raising a hoof to his muzzle, not expecting that to blurt out. Sora was just as shocked, but he didn't care about the swashbuckling Nobodies behind him as he glared at his father's Nobody. The Nobodies silently obeyed, dropping their blades and disappeared until they were really needed. Kaito's Nobody wanted to apologize for what he blurted out, but Sora didn't hear none of it as he instead threw a swift blow to his chest, knocking the wind out of him as he hunched over in pain.

"...I'm not your son," Sora muttered bitterly before storming off back to the castle.

"Sora, you stop right now, mister!" Milano called out angrily, but the downed Nobody held a foreleg out, stopping her from pursuing her son.

"No," he wheezed. "Let him go." The Nobody stood back up, rubbing his chest with a cough. They watched him Sora leave as he kicked at the snow in his path. "He needs some time to cool down...I'll try to explain everything in the morning...If he'll allow me to."

"He's right," Aqua said. "Let's get some rest and hear what Kaito has to say...Or, whatever his name is."

"Manami just keeps calling me Kaito, so you can call me that if you wish," the Nobody said. "Never had one since I was born fifteen years ago..."

Ever since Sora returned to his room, he seethed with rage, struggling to compose himself before he let the darkness of his anger control him like the last time. He pummeled his pillow to nothing but feathers, tossed a few things here and there, and when he had no more energy left, he collapsed on the bed and switched between glaring angrily at the wall or ceiling and sobbing morosely. Now that the sun was rising, his farmer's instincts from his time spent with the Apple family told him to get up and start his day, despite not wanting to. Tiredly, he got up out of bed and cleaned up the mess he made in his furious outburst. Once it was tidy enough, he got himself a shower, just soaking himself as he stared into space, tired, exhausted, miserable, wishing life would at least cut him some slack.

After he dried himself off, he grabbed his clothes, sighing miserably at the start of his day after the distasteful end to what was supposed to be a fun evening last night. He made his way down the castle to get himself some breakfast and pretend last night never happened. He smelt something cooking upon reaching the dining room, finding the others all up bright and early, though Rainbow wasn't much of a morning person as she stared blankly with her chin resting on the table. There was a wide spread of breakfast laid out on the table: eggs, pancakes, fruits, toast, fried hash browns, and more.

"Morning, Sora," Manami greeted as she walked in from the kitchen with another plate filled with fresh muffins, giving him a peck on the cheek before making her way to the table.

"...Mom, how much are you cooking?" Sora questioned.

"...I...didn't cook any of this," she said.

Sora raised a brow, seeing everyone else at the table already. He was about to ask who made all this food when he turned to find the chef who made this smorgasbord breakfast for everyone. He flinched when he saw Kaito, the Nobody out of his black coat and wore what was underneath it, which happened to be his father's outfit before his heart was stolen by the Heartless: a white T-shirt and his red and white floral-patterned shorts, his boots the only thing missing on him. He held a tray of syrups, jams, butter, and even cutlery, the finishing touches and silverware for everything on the table as no one had dug in just yet, despite Pinkie's mouth watering as she couldn't wait to dig in.

"...Good morning, Sora," Kaito greeted. Sora looked at his mother, letting out a nervous giggle as he found the answer to his question earlier. "Uhh...hungry? I made plenty for everyone." Sora let out a huff, then sat down at the table with Kairi. "I'll...take that as a maybe." Kaito lowered the tray, where Starlight and Twilight used their magic to spread out the condiments around so everyone could spread whatever on what they wanted to eat. One of his Nobodies appeared on his command, taking the empty tray back into the kitchen like a servant. "...I, uhh...I call them Swashbucklers. Even though they look like pirates, they're actually quite chivalrous when I command them...Get it?"

"Swashbucklers...right," Riku muttered. "Then again, they can't be called Pirates since there's a Heartless type named that already."

"Quite chivalrous when they were about to cut my head off," Sora growled angrily.

"They know better, and if they act out of line under my orders, I will severely punish them," Kaito said. The others began to pick their favorite dishes laid out before them and ate, surprised by how much of a palate a Nobody such as Kaito had, everything absolutely delicious from the elated moans around the table. Sora, however, didn't feel hungry, leering at the stallion sitting next to his mother. Kaito wasn't blind, practically feeling his original self's son glaring at him with disdain. "Aren't you hungry, Sora?"

"I lost my appetite," the grumpy pegasus muttered.

"But it's so good, Sora!" Pinkie said, scarfing down one of the muffins noisily. "Try a muffin! They're delicious! Maybe even better than what I make!"

Sora remained silent, constantly leering at Kaito. His stomach demanded food, but he was too irritated to eat, even with the different aromas hitting his nostrils. Sensing the tension in the air, Aqua lowered her utensils and cleared her throat.

"So, Kaito, I know there's a lot to talk about involving you," she said. "We have heard about what happened to the real you from Sora and his latest trip in the past, though none of us expected you to exist. I'm new to the appearance of Nobodies myself, but what I've learned from the others is that, how they are born, one whose heart is lost to darkness, and is powerful enough, they leave behind a shell of their former selves, making them look like who they originally were upon their demise. Some slight changes may be apparent, probably to differentiate yourself from who you were, but they are the bodies of those who lost their hearts to darkness."

"Yes, and Manami has caught me up on what I didn't know about the real Kaito, Sora and his adventures, and a little about what a Nobody is," Kaito explained. "I know Sora doesn't trust me, but I do understand why he would think that..." He pointed his hoof at his head as he looked at Sora. "Memories of his real father flash in my mind from time to time, the last of those memories seeing him on a ship in the middle of a storm, emotionally stressed about the fate that would befall Kaito, and sacrificing himself to save his son from a Heartless that tried to sneak up on them...When it does appear, I feel sadness, yet pride and joy, the same emotions he must have felt upon giving his life up to keep you alive."

"Care to start from the beginning?" Terra asked. "Being a Nobody, Xemnas should have recruited you like he had with the other Organization XIII members."

Kaito let out a grunt, pressing his forehooves together as he leered down at the table in thought. "...Very well...I'll start from the day I...'woke up'..."

Deep in the Realm of Darkness, Kaito groaned as he woke up. He looked up at the bleak, dark sky, hearing the sounds of a gentle wave lap at a shore he was on. His fingers twitched slightly, his mind barely able to comprehend where he is or why he was here.

The first week, I barely did anything besides lay in the sands of a dark shore. It was kind of like being a zombie...or a newborn baby who's figuring out life the moment they can see for the first time. When I was able to control my body, I began to process where I was, and started wondering what was happening.

The man sat up, then looked down at himself. His hands ran through his clothing, light and comfortable to wear, figuring that it was a part of him. Looking up, he saw the ocean where he heard the small waves gently hitting the shore, nothing but a dark sky out in the distance with a small light that could very well be a moon. Kaito stood up, looking around at his surroundings.

"...Where...am I?" he asked. "...Who am I?"

Kaito walked down to the shore, settling on a few rocks as he looked out at the sea and contemplated on the situation. He couldn't recall anything before he first woke up, everything just a big blur of emptiness in his mind. He leaned down, feeling his hand brush against something that was lying on the rocks he didn't know was there in his dazed state. Looking down, he saw a black coat that was around his size, just laying there as if someone took it off and left it there.

That coat I wore, I found it on that shore. I didn't know whose it belonged to, but if they lost it, I assumed they must have died in that place and didn't want to bother wearing it if they knew their end was coming. I felt a bit exposed with the clothes I had on, and that coat seemed to hold some magical properties, something that was able to keep me protected from the darkness I woke up in. Although, clueless as to where I was, I should have stayed put and waited for help like a sensible person...but then again, I'm not really a person at all, am I?

After Kaito checked his new clothing to make sure he was able to move properly in them, he tightened his boots and decided to explore. Leaving the beach, the area started to warp as he appeared in another realm. Confused, he was now in what appeared to be an ancient Chinese town, though it was grim, twisted, and broken apart as the gaps lead to an endless dark abyss miles below. He walked down the empty streets, making sure to steer clear of the edges if he didn't want to fall to his death.

"Hello!?" he called out, his voice echoing in the barren town. "Is there anyone here!? I have no idea where I am!...Or even who I am!" He made a big mistake bringing attention to himself as Shadows began to pop out from the roofs and alleys,their yellow eyes glowing in the dimly lit China town. Hearing them slink around the corners and near the edge of the roofs, Kaito turned and gasped in surprise at the sight of them. Suddenly, his head began to hurt as he let out a grunt, having his first of many memory flashes from his previous life. He saw himself on a ship in the middle of a storm, staring down one of the Heartless as he held a wooden sword in his hand, only for it to get snapped in two when he tried to swing and hit it, failing miserably as he was backed up against the edge. As soon as it ended, he shook his head, the experience somehow bringing fear to him. "W-What...What was that?"

Focusing back on the Shadows, he leapt back when one of them tried to lunge at him and swipe him with their claws. Kaito quickly turned and ran, unable to defend himself as the Heartless gave chase, slinking into the ground and crawled in the shadows to catch up to him. He ran down a street, only for the world to blur around him as he now found himself in a gloomy meadow, running through the trees and over the branching brook like a prey being hunted down by a pack of predators. He had no idea what was going on, and this realm didn't appear to have anyone normal or not monstrous that could save him in this predicament.

He could have sworn he heard a female voice grunting as she was knocked into the trees farther away from where he was, but before he could seek help, he ran into yet another warp between these different realms and ended up in a giant circus tent. Letting out an irritated groan as he got himself cornered, the only exit his entrance as he turned around and was now met with hundreds upon thousands of Heartless, most of them Shadows while others began appearing as well. There were Flutterings, purple bat-like Heartless that almost appeared to look like an umbrella, and Water Cores, odd Heartless that floated in the air and oozed out water from underneath them.

"Ok, this isn't fair," Kaito uttered to himself. "Just what are these things?"

The Water Cores were the first to attack, creating a sphere of water around themselves as a barrier. They soon fired several small streams of water, almost like bullets, Kaito quickly holding up his hands to try to protect himself. When he didn't feel anything, he looked up and gasped in shock as the water stopped mere inches from his outstretched hands. Even the Water Cores looked confused as their attack was stopped in midair. The Flutterings' screeching snapped Kaito out of his stupor as they dove down on him, making him flinch as he swung his hands back, making the water fly back and hit them instead. They screeched and disappeared in a puff of smoke, shocking him as he looked down at his hands.

Suddenly, water began to form in his palms as memories of fighting came to him. Thankfully, there wasn't a migraine, but every action he saw himself doing within another person's body, it was like he knew how to fight all along. And all he needed was a sword. As he imagined his weapon, the water formed his blade by his will, shifting into a cutlass and turned solid from its liquid state. He took a moment to admire the ocean blade and grainy sand hilt, almost like it was made from the very ocean itself. Looking back up at the Heartless, he felt more confident taking them on now as he crouched low and held the cutlass in both hands by his right side.

When I first created my sword, I had the chance to defend myself from those creatures; Heartless. I discovered I had the power to control water, even an enemy's water magic if I was stronger than them, and when I fought, it was like I knew I could fight the moment I had woken up. Even with all those Heartless cornering me, I managed to cut them down to size. It took me a while to learn how to use my power over water, but I was able to master it within a few years time, implementing the combat style I had learned from Kaito's memories with my own, along with my aquatic powers to inflict more serious pain.

From the time I spent down in that place practicing against the Heartless, I never was able to find whoever I heard back in that meadow, and I searched tirelessly for any sign of her. I eventually gave up when I last tried to find her, assuming she was killed by whatever was after her. When I got back after my final search for any personal contact, that was when I first met him:Xemnas.

Kaito returned to the dark shores he woke up in, finished practicing his fighting skills with the Heartless he encountered while sighing sadly, hoping the woman he heard down in the meadow didn't meet a gruesome fate. As he looked up from his silent mourning for the unfortunate woman, he flinched when he saw someone in the same coat as him sitting on one of the rocks, staring out at the sea. Unsure if he was imagining things, he didn't know if this was really someone or he was hallucinating. He got his answer when the hooded man looked at him.

"You have arrived," he said, as if expecting Kaito to appear. "I sensed another strong presence here in this realm, yet I didn't realize just how powerful you are."

"Who are you?" Kaito asked, keeping his guard up if it was another Heartless.

"I am what's left of someone," he said. "You are just like me; a part of someone, but we are both meant to be forgotten."

"...That...makes no sense," Kaito said. "What are you even talking about?"

"Do you have memories of who you once were?" the man asked. "Memories of someone you don't know, believe they are your own, but never truly experienced yourself?" Kaito hesitated, but he nodded. Ever since he met those Heartless, he's been getting more and more flashbacks, seeing people he never knew, yet felt familiar to him. "We are beings called 'Nobodies'. We are the empty vessels of the ones who had lost their hearts to the darkness, given life as creatures of nothingness, with no hearts of our own. Just borrowed memories of our original selves to make us believe we are normal people."

"A Nobody?" Kaito questioned. He looked down at his hands, always wondering what he was, but with no one to give him answers. "...Am I...a Nobody?"

"Indeed," the man said. He then stood up and looked back out at the ocean. "You wear the same coat as I do, yet you have not even been initiated into the Organization. Where did you acquire it?"

"I found it here," Kaito said. "I don't know if anyone forgot about it, so I just...took it...And what Organization?"

"A group of Nobodies such as us who wish for one thing: to gain a heart for ourselves through the power of Kingdom Hearts," the mysterious man said. Suddenly, a portal of darkness appeared in front of Kaito, the man approaching it and gesturing him to step inside. "Step inside, and you'll see where we live. There's only a few of us, but our numbers will grow until we have just enough."

Kaito wasn't so sure, but if he was going to get some answers, he nodded and stepped through, the man following behind him. At the other end, Kaito walked out to find himself in a white room with thirteen thrones in a circle, all of them at different heights. And sitting in some of those thrones were others dressed in the same black coats, those being members II-VIII of Organization XIII: Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, and Axel.

"Well, well, well," Xigbar said as he leaned over in his seat, smirking at Kaito. "You finally brought us some new meat, Xemnas?"

Looking behind him, Kaito saw the man take off his hood, revealing his spiked silver hair, yellow eyes, and tanned skin. "Yes, Xigbar. I trust he will be a valuable ally for our cause."

"I don't understand, Xemnas," Vexen said, judging Kaito with a sneer. "You have recruited us upon our awakening when we were born. He appears to be even older than all of us."

"By his age or looks?" Axel asked. "He could probably pass to be your brother if he's as stuck up as you."

"Quiet, Axel. The adults are talking," Vexen scolded bitterly.

"I didn't agree on joining you and your Organization," Kaito said. "I just want to know some answers about who I am and what I am...There's so much I don't understand while I was living in that place."

"The Realm of Darkness is an odd place for a Nobody to even appear in," Saïx noted. "It's a surprise he seemed to have lasted so long against the Heartless."

"'Heartless'?" Upon discovering the name of the creatures he fought, another painful flashback struck Kaito's head, witnessing the same boat he was on in his other flashbacks where several Heartless began killing other men that were on board.

One of them struck out and made him yell in agony, falling on his knees while clutching his head. There was someone with a key-shaped sword that went around trying to kill the Heartless, though as the hood from their jacket slid off and revealed their face, more memories surfaced involving the spiky-haired young man as a child. The rest of the Organization present were a little startled, Kaito now screaming bloody murder as his headache only got worse and worse. A name came to him about this young man, but it was out of his reach and he couldn't grasp it as he ended up passing out from the pain. Even Xemnas was a little surprised by this turn of events, all the Nobodies staring at the unconscious man.

"...Well, that was an awkward welcoming," Lexaeus commented, making Axel snicker at the strong, but silent member's words.

My memories kept coming in more and more when I was introduced to the Organization. I kept seeing Sora in my head, even as I slept in one of the dorms at their grand palace of a base: from that moment on the ship, playing with him as a child, and what always brought tears to my eyes was holding him as a newborn baby in a hospital room with Manami, though I barely knew who she was when I first saw her. As soon as I recovered, I pretty much learned the basics of what they did. What struck me as odd was that Xemnas told me that Nobodies didn't have hearts. So I thought to myself, why is it that, if we didn't have a heart, how come some of us express some emotions while others are as stiff as a doormat? Having no heart meant not caring about work, or grinning over a snide remark, or even getting angry when one of the members picks on another. My gut told me something wasn't right about the Organization, and I didn't want to be a part of it if all I got from most of the answers I kept getting from Xemnas, or Saïx, his number two in command when he's Number VII, so I decided to leave.

Kaito walked into the circular throne room, where Xemnas sat in his tallest throne like a king, not afraid to express his opinion on his stay here and joining his Organization. "Xemnas, as much as I appreciate what answers you gave me, I'm not staying here any longer."

"...So, you are going to turn on us?" Xemnas paraphrased.

"I'm not here to pick a fight. I'm just saying I quit," Kaito said. "Good luck with whatever schemes you have with this Kingdom Hearts, but part of me has a bad feeling I shouldn't stay for much longer."

"No one turns their back on us," Saïx said from behind Kaito, brandishing his claymore and pointing it at his back. "You chose to follow Xemnas, now you will obey his commands, or you will pay the price with your nonexistent life."

"I've been getting no straight answers since I met you," Kaito said to Xemnas, ignoring the blue-haired Nobody threatening to kill him. "You say we don't have hearts, yet why do I feel a beating in my chest?"

"It is not a physical heart," Saïx answered. "These memories you keep discussing with Axel of two individuals you'd love to know are only giving you false emotions. They are not even your memories to begin with."

"So what, you say I'm just a puppet?" Kaito asked Saïx. "No heart or soul inside me, and the one who pulls my strings is you and Xemnas? I don't know about you, blueberry, but I think your own strings are being tugged if you follow orders from someone who likes to spread philosophies while sitting on his ass like a fat king."

"How dare you speak of our leader in that way!?" Saïx exclaimed, going into what Axel warned him as his "Berserk" state, his eyes now completely yellow, the "X"-shaped scar on his face larger and more jagged, and his hair was more of a mess than it was before. "Now, I suggest you stay quiet before I kill you right where you stand!"

"You know, Axel's right," Kaito said, teasing Saïx with a smirk. "You do have a stick up your ass...Or maybe you use your giant claymore instead."

Saïx growled furiously, but before he could thrust his weapon right through Kaito's back, Xemnas fired a small beam of energy at the berserked Nobody. Saïx grunted and staggered backward, reverting back to normal as he panted angrily. Xemnas stared down at Kaito, barely even initiating him with a new name, and he was going to leave after learning about what they do and how they got around to other worlds.

"...You have a strong resolve within you," Xemnas said. "But, I see now that it was a mistake to bring you here. Your presence would be a hindrance to gathering the hearts we need to create Kingdom Hearts." He then warped out of his seat and down at ground level, holding his hand out and creating one of his ethereal beam blades from his hand, pressing it against Kaito's neck. "Your place as our Number IX will be given to someone else, and your existence will meet its end by my hand."

"...Do your worst," Kaito goaded.

"Very well, then." Xemnas was about to slice Kaito's head clean off his neck, only to be startled when the Swashbucklers suddenly appeared around them. "What in the-?"

One of the Swashbucklers dove into Xemnas, knocking him away from Kaito, who was surprised to see these Nobodies just like Xemnas and Saïx. "Where did these Nobodies come from!?" Saïx exclaimed, only to get dogpiled by the rest, knocking his claymore out of his hand.

Taking this as an opportunity to escape, Kaito bolted out of the room and made his way out of the castle. The other lesser Nobodies tried to stop him, but with the Swashbucklers helping him, he called forth his cutlass and sliced down the foes in their way. Saïx was back in his Berserk state, yelling angrily as he chased after Kaito and the lesser Nobodies that none of them knew he could control. Kaito managed to avoid a swung claymore, the heavy blade striking the ground as it released a shockwave upon impact.

"Hey, Saïx, you dropped something!" Kaito said, running up, grabbed the claymore, and infusing it with his water magic, he flung it straight back at the berserking Nobody. Too enraged to move out of the way, Saïx was struck by his own sword, then got sucked into a sphere of water as the liquid surrounding his constantly regenerating weapon latched itself around him. Even in his fury, he wasn't able to escape from the prison of water. "That should clear his head a little."

Just as he neared the exit of the castle, Xigbar fired a shot from his arrowguns as he combined them into a sniper rifle, Kaito nearly getting shot by the swift energy bullet that almost struck his shoulder. Looking back at where the trajectory came from, he found the sharpshooter up at the top of the palace, having surprisingly good aim at the distance and height he was at.

"Not so fast!" Vexen announced, Kaito turning around to find his exit blocked by the rest of the Organization members. They had their weapons at the ready, prepared to stop him at all costs. "No use running away! You're surrounded and outmatched!"

"Look, man, it's no use trying to flee what you got yourself into," Axel advised. "Just apologize, and maybe Xemnas will let you off by turning you into a Dusk for a while."

"So, he's willing to turn his strongest members into a lesser Nobody if they disobey his orders or stand up to him?" Kaito asked. "I have a feeling he just wants it his way, or the highway. But, personally, I'd rather hitchhike on out of here."

"Even with those Nobodies assisting you, you don't stand a chance," Zexion said.

"True...but I've had more experience than the lot of you when it comes to fighting." Kaito lifted his cutlass up, turning the solid blade into water, retaining its blade-like form. "You know how many Heartless I've slain while in the Realm of Darkness?" He heard Xigbar fire another shot at him, but Kaito quickly turned around and swung his sword, releasing a wide beam of water at the sniper. The water went through his bullet, slashing it to nothing but energy particles, shocking Xigbar as he teleported out of the way. The other members' jaws dropped at the amount of power Kaito unleashed to reach the sniper from down where they were. Kaito then turned his head, leering at them with a serious expression. "I've killed thousands. Within minutes."

The blade began to fill back in place as he was about to slash them, but as they prepared to defend themselves, he faked them out and instead spun and swept his leg, releasing a torrent of water that slid across the ground. As soon as he got their boots wet, he vaulted up into a flip, slamming his cutlass down and sent the Organization members flying in the air as they were launched by a geyser from the water he splashed on their feet. With none of them blocking his way, Kaito continued fleeing, his Swashbucklers following suit as they ran into the abandoned city set outside of their base. Heartless seemed to have made this place their home as Shadows and Neoshadows popped up from the ground to try to stop them, but the group of Nobodies slashed through them as they continued fleeing.

As soon as Kaito was far enough away, he lifted his hand and summoned a portal of darkness, getting him and his Nobody crew out of there as they charged through. They soon appeared on the other side in another world, the group stumbling out and falling on top of each other. Kaito panted, the Swashbucklers climbing off him as he let out a small laugh after showing the Organization his power. As he stood up to thank the Nobodies who came to his rescue, he was shocked to see them bowing to him, as if they saw him as their leader.

I owed the Swashbucklers my life when I decided to leave the Organization. I may not have been given a number like the others, but that didn't matter when I felt sick to my stomach when I heard Xemnas telling me about his plans. I learned I was a Nobody, I wasn't supposed to have a heart, and the memories I saw were of someone I used to be. I found it hard to believe I didn't have a heart when I felt a lot of emotion in the memories involving Sora and Manami. I had managed to escape and stay out of their way, though I am glad to hear they were killed off.

The next few years, I spent wandering the worlds using the portals of darkness I learned to use trying to figure out where I came from. I made sure to steer clear of some worlds with people around, considering I'd stand out like a sore thumb and I look incredibly shady wearing that coat. In order to figure out the answers to my questions on my own, I went by the memories to see if I was in the right location. Some of those worlds I recall were what I once went through in the Realm of Darkness, where I discovered those worlds were swallowed by darkness back then, and they had returned brighter and brimming with life. The meadow and tent I once used to run through in the Realm of Darkness had a cute little animal who seemed to like me, a little brown deer and an elephant with really big ears...who could fly with them. It was almost like I was familiar to them, but I don't remember meeting them.

After a while of searching, I finally found Sora in that town, but it wasn't the world I wanted to be in. I wanted to help when that poor excuse of a father was about to blow up part of that town, but when Sora looked at me like that, I had a bad feeling he wasn't in the mood to talk. After seeing his skills on that boat in what I thought were the real Kaito's last memories before losing his heart, I knew I wouldn't last long if he wanted to kill me. I was afraid to show him who I was because, in that moment, he had already lost his father after putting the pieces of the final moments Kaito had, along with his age, appearance, and the emotional state he was in. So, after I escaped his wrath from his distress, and wound up in Destiny Islands later that evening, where I found what I was searching for the last few years.

As Kaito revealed his face to Manamiwhen she confronted him at her door, she gasped in shock and dropped the groceries she held. "...N-No way...I-It can't be..." He remained motionless, letting Manami approach him as she walked over the scattered fruit she had carried in her dropped bags. She cupped her hands against his cheeks, staring at him as if she was looking at a ghost as her fingers ran against his rugged facial hair. "...Kaito???"

"...Is that what my name is?" he asked.

Manami was speechless, shocked by her late husband's appearance after being told he was killed by a storm out at sea several years ago, the real truth of his death by the claws of a Heartless in that storm, and now he was back with amnesia, having no idea what his name was. "...H-How is this possible?" Manami asked, not expecting a response as Kaito didn't have any idea either. Tears began to well in her eyes as she pressed her head against his chest and held him tightly, feeling his heart beating and let out a choked sob. "...This is real...I'm not dreaming. It's really you..."

Kaito was a little confused at first, but felt a warmth in his heart that was familiar to him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as memories of him with Manami flashed through his head. The pleasantness of the memories prevented him from getting a migraine, gently rubbing the woman's back as he smiled, happy to be reunited with her despite not knowing much about her. Sadly, his smile faded, knowing he wasn't the man she really missed, even though he looked just like Kaito.

"Manami," he said to get her attention, but he wasn't able to tell her the bad news when she tilted her head and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened in shock, never in his life had he ever been kissed by anyone since he was "born" or in any of the worlds he's been in. Manami soon parted her lips from his, Kaito blinking his eyes after the surprisingly pleasant feeling from the kiss passed through him, making the scene more awkward as she felt disappointed not being kissed back. "...Uhh...wow...That was...strange."

"Kaito?" Manami said, confused.

The Nobody sighed, rubbing his neck nervously. "...I think there's a lot of explaining I need to do..."

The couple went inside and Kaito explained to Manami what had happened to him and who he was. He expected her to freak out after realizing she kissed a Nobody, but she was surprisingly calm about this, like someone told her about the Heartless, the Nobodies, everything outside of this island that no one else knows about. Sadly, Manami was disappointed to know that the man before her was not really her husband, but regardless, she didn't care.

"Well, if you look like my husband, sound like my husband, and have his heartbeat, even if you're his Nobody...I'm just happy to know part of him is still alive," she said.

"You don't find this awkward in the slightest?" Kaito asked. "I mean, I never even had a name. These memories I see aren't even my own. I'm a copy of your husband."

"I know..." Manami sighed sadly, knowing full well that this man is technically another person, even though he looks and acts so much like Kaito. She can now see the slight differences between Kaito and his Nobody, the man before her a bit more serious than her husband, but he still had his charm and kind heart. "...I made things so awkward earlier. I guess...I was desperate for affection, and raising Sora alone put the thought of dating someone else far back in my head...Maybe I was still afraid of finding someone else because Sora wouldn't accept him as a future stepfather. And, with you...I guess I kissed you because...well..."

"I get it," Kaito said. "I completely understand, Manami." They sat in silence, Kaito letting Manami take this all in. He wanted to make them happy, whether it was because of his true self's memories or not. If anything, he had a feeling that the real Kaito would have wanted him to keep his wife safe and encourage his son to continue his training and be a hero to everyone. He gently grabbed her hand, snapping the woman out of her thoughts. "Manami, I don't know if you really want to do this, and you can so no if you want. I can't help but feel a part of me, a part of Kaito that seems to be left in me, I want you and Sora to be happy. I can't fill in his shoes and pretend I'm taking over, but I won't be satisfied unless I'm with you, that I protect you, and make sure Sora doesn't stray from his goals as a Keyblade wielder."

"R-Really?" Manami asked in shock. "I-I...I honestly don't know if I feel like I'm betraying Kaito...You are him, but not at the same time..." She let out a grunt and rubbed her head with her free hand, the other gripping the Nobody's. "Agh! This is so much more complicated than learning what the hell Sora, Riku, and Kairi have been up to for the last few years since this whole craziness started!"

"Let's not call it 'betrayal'," Kaito suggested. "I think Kaito would have wanted you to be happy no matter who you were with. Even if it's just the empty shell of his former self."

Manami snorted, nearly breaking out into laughter at the casual explanation he gave her. "You know, that would sound like something he would say," she said. "But, maybe you're right. I'm lonely, and I miss Sora keeping me company now that he's a responsible adult and saving worlds...Maybe this can work...until my Kaito does come back." The Nobody nodded his head, having a feeling that it will work, though he wasn't sure if Sora would accept him. Manami began to smirk, tapping her fingers against his hand. "So, did that mean I stole your first kiss, Mr. Nobody?"

"...Uhhh..." Kaito stammered, feeling nervous as he began to blush.

"Oh gosh, I did," Manami said, then laughed at the Nobody's embarrassment. "Oh, it's like being a teenager all over again, but instead of you taking my breath away, I took yours!"

"I, uhh...I did?" Kaito asked. "Or, he did? Those memories are pretty vague, but-"

Manami shushed him, pressing a finger against his lips. "Relax. I'm just teasing you," she said. She then stood up, walking around toward Kaito, grabbing his arm and standing him up, guiding him into the living room. "I think I know a way we can jog your memory and catch you up on some things you missed."

So, she showed me pictures of herself, Kaito, and Sora, all the memories throughout the years that I didn't have while I was off on my own. They really didn't come to me as much if I recalled anything in the past before Manami and Kaito were married and conceived Sora, but I felt the happiness and joy after seeing them.

As Kaito finished telling his story, Manami rested her head against his shoulder, having finished her plate while everyone silently ate while listening to his tale. "I spent more time getting to actually know Manami, not letting the connection I had as Kaito's Nobody immediately get us into a romantic relationship."

"He was so awkward, always fascinated by feeling love and got nervous when I picked on him," Manami added. "But, I think he's got the hang of being a normal person after being with me the last couple months."

"A little, but yes. I've learned more from the real Kaito's memories than anything else since I was 'born', but I'm kinda glad I was a lone Nobody," he said.

"Wow. So, Xemnas tried to recruit you as a member of Organization XIII?" Ventus asked. "You would have ended up being the ninth member...Maybe that's a good thing Demyx stepped in and you escaped, otherwise Sora would have had to fight you instead, right, Sora?" Everyone looked at Sora, expecting him to be a little relieved that Kaito wasn't a member of Organization XIII,but the pegasus stallion had his head hung low, his spiky bangs covering his eyes as his lips remained curled in a frown. His plate was still bare as well, not even getting anything to eat as Kaito regaled his birth up until now. "...Sora?"

Slowly moving his hooves onto the table, Sora sat himself up, keeping his head down as he huffed and began to leave the dining room. "Sora, where are you going?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"I'm going out," he grumbled.

"You haven't eaten breakfast," Manami said.

"I'm not hungry." Sora slammed the doors open, then slammed them shut, making everyone wince at his passive aggressive attitude.

Kaito sighed, getting up from the table as he began to chase after him. "Kaito," Manami uttered.

"I need to talk to him," he said. "He's still mad...I just hope he doesn't do anything rash..." Leaving the dining room, he ran to the entrance of the castle, where one of his Swashbucklers had his coat ready for him, quickly dressing himself in them and hurried after Sora. Kaito spotted the furious wielder up ahead, making a dash toward him. "Sora, wait!"

Sora growled, then flapped his wings, speeding off to get far away from the Nobody. Despite his first day being a pegasus, Kaito unfurled his wings from inside his coat and took off after him. Sora didn't listen as Kaito called out to him, trying to get away from him and avoid talking to or seeing him again.

"Stop following me!" Sora shouted, flying past a snow cloud and bucked it toward Kaito. Unfortunately, since snow was made of frozen water, the Nobody was able push himself through the cloud unlike normal pegasi as they would get stuck halfway through. "Get away!"

"Sora, I just want to talk to you!" Kaito exclaimed. "You're acting like a baby!"

"I don't care!" the younger stallion shouted back.

Frustrated with chasing Sora around Ponyville several times, he shifted the water vapor in the clouds around them, creating a blockade of solid clouds around them, Sora slamming headfirst into it and stopping him in his escape. "Sora, please, I just want to talk to you. I know you're upset-" Pulling his head out of the cloud, unable to destroy it by punching or kicking it, Sora tried to fly up, but Kaito concealed them both in a giant sphere of solid cloud. Sora flew around like a fly randomly trying to figure out how to escape, trapped by the Nobody's power over water. "I'm not letting us out of here until you calm down and talk to me!"

"Never!" Sora yelled, summoning his Keyblade and diving down to strike at Kaito.

Kaito called his cutlass and blocked Sora's downward swing, the younger stallion's power overwhelming his as he was sent falling down to the bottom of the cloud prison. He quickly landed on his hooves, then looked up as he heard Sora scream as he dove down again. Standing no chance fighting against him in combat, Kaito used his magic, sending tendrils of water from the clouds and snatching the Keyblade wielder's limbs. Sora struggled, even slashing through some with his Keyblade in his mouth when his forelegs were tied by the aquatic tendrils. Kaito's magic eventually won the angry pegasus, completely entangling Sora in several ropes of watery tendrils, keeping his body completely still, especially his neck as he tried to flail about and cut himself free.

"Sora, please," Kaito begged. "I just want to help you, son."

Sora stopped struggling, his pupils shrinking as Kaito accidentally blurted out his plea. "...I'm. Not. Your! SON!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Incredibly furious, Sora activated his Drive Form, his anger forcibly shifting the light that exploded around him and destroyed the tendrils into darkness. Kaito grunted from the sudden surge of power coming from Sora, though he didn't expect him to be shrouded in darkness. The form Sora took startled Kaito, making him fear for his life as this wasn't something he expected from the first time his true self witnessed him use this power. Now in his Anti-Form, Sora growled like a demon, his claws gripping his dark Keyblade with enough strain to almost break the hilt and guard. A brief memory suddenly struck Kaito, his vision slightly blurry, but through it, he saw this similar form, though Sora wasn't so violent as he stared down at him with yellow glowing eyes. Tears rolled down his face, struck with grief and sorrow as he stared down at him. Then, in a sign of mercy in the blurred memory, Sora stabbed him with the Keyblade, which actually caused Kaito to grunt and stagger backward, almost like he felt the blade thrust into him as he clutched his head.

"W-What the hell...?" He didn't have any time to contemplate what he just saw, feeling Sora's darkness rising. "...I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I?" Sora roared and dashed toward him, the intent to kill Kaito clearly evident from his face and growing power. "Curse my fat mouth!"

Kaito quickly slashed upward, creating a geyser of water to send Sora flying up in the air. It didn't do much to give him time as Sora quickly recovered, then dive-bombed just as fast as soon as he righted himself up. Kaito quickly raised his hands, sending more water as he tried to contain Sora in a sphere. He grunted as Sora fought back, straining to keep the liquid sphere together and keep him still so he could try to reason with him. Sora growled, managing to break free as he slashed at the water at mach speeds, breaking free and causing Kaito to yell as he felt the backlash of his sphere shatter, raining water down on them.

Sora dove in, not giving the Nobody a chance to retaliate as he tried to defend himself, moving too fast for him to even see him as he was sent flying back and forth while struck by both blade and claws. Kaito tried to protect himself in a barrier of water, but no matter how strong he made it, Sora pierced through his defenses, the aquatic shield rippling and splashing out as he was struck. With one last, powerful charge, Sora sent Kaito sailing, smashing him through his cloud barrier that kept Sora from running from him, his hold on them broken as the clouds dispersed and blew up into a flurry of snow. Kaito smacked the ground like a bullet, painfully bouncing several yards across the fields outside of Ponyville as the first landing nearly caused a slight quake that would have alerted the town and sparked a panic for a natural disaster.

He stopped after skidding to a tumbling halt half a mile away from the Castle of Friendship. Kaito groaned, struggling to stand up while fearing his life would come to an end before he could even try to convince Sora he wasn't his enemy. As he got to his hooves, his ears perked up when he heard someone calling out to him. From the direction of the castle, he saw the others running up to him after hearing him crash to the ground, probably to help bring Sora back for him.

"Kaito!" Manami called out.

Before they reached him, Kaito winced as his ear twitched, looking up to see a black blur speed toward him. He couldn't get out of the way in time as Sora slammed into him, pinning him on his back while leaving him in a massive crater and sent snow flying everywhere.

"What the hay was that!?" Applejack asked in shock.

"Was that a Heartless?" Twilight asked.

Kairi felt a chill run down her spine, sensing a familiar darkness she didn't want Sora to use. She ran ahead and stood at the edge of the crater, gasping in shock when she saw Sora in his Anti-Form standing over Kaito, one of his hooves clutching the Nobody's neck as he pinned him while the other held the black Keyblade, poised to run it through the older pegasus's chest. When the others joined her, they were just as shocked when they saw him in his newly upgraded dark form.

"Oh no, not again," Fluttershy mumbled, trembling in fear as she hid behind Rainbow Dash.

"Great. He's got so mad that he tried to kill Kaito with his Drive Forms, only for it to backfire and turn him back into something impossible to even tire out!" Riku said.

"Wait, something's different," Aqua said, stopping Riku before he could try to knock Sora away from Kaito. The blue unicorn spotted the black Keyblade, the drastic change in Sora's face in that form, and even though he was enraged, it looked like he was able to control his darkness as he held himself back from killing Kaito too soon. "What is this? This form isn't supposed to be able to wield a Keyblade at all..." She then looked at Kairi, the worry on her face more on the pinned Nobody than Sora's Anti-Form. Just like before, she knew something the others didn't about this enhanced form of darkness, and this time, only the two of them kept them in the dark about it. "...Kairi, what's going on? What do you know?"

"You think we can figure out what's going on AFTER we stop my son from killing his father!?" Manami shouted. She slid down into the crater, ignoring the others' warnings as she only cared about the two stallions getting along and their safety, one about to be killed by her child while the other could be corrupted by darkness at any moment. "Sora, get off of him!" she pleaded, grabbing Sora's foreleg holding Kaito down and tried to pull him away. "You're going to kill your father! Can't you see that!?"

"He's not my FATHER!!!!!!!!!!"Sora smacked his mother off of him hard with his wing, sending her tumbling a few yards across the ground."It's not him! Why can't you see that!?"He then growled, looking back at Kaito and tightened his grip on the older stallion's neck."Unless you're manipulating her, controlling her mind with your stupid water magic. If you can trap someone in a ball of water, I bet you can rearrange someone's brain with the water in our bodies!"

"I-I would never...do that," Kaito gasped, trying to push Sora's clawed hoof off his neck to breathe, but his dark form was much too powerful and his swift blows greatly weakened him. "Sora, just listen to me..."

"He's definitely in control of himself," Terra said. "But I'm starting to worry that darkness might get to him and corrupt him."

"...He said he was fine when he showed me," Kairi said.

"He did what!?" everyone exclaimed.

"When did he show you THAT new look!?" Rainbow questioned. "When he was showing off to impress you with some new move!?"

"...Before he left to Disney Town to see Donald and Goofy, the day before we were called to Las Pegasus with Applejack and Fluttershy," Kairi said. Looking back at Sora, her fur stood on end, trembling at the terrifying dark power welling from within him in that form, far worse than when he was just calm. "...It's even worse than when he wasn't able to control it...His light's strong...but his darkness..."

"It's just as strong," Aqua said. "Sora, you need to calm down! You're going to lose yourself if you don't relax!"

"I'm not going to let him live,"Sora growled."He doesn't belong with us! He's a Nobody! He's not my dad! And we can't trust him!"

"H-How...can I...make you believe me?" Kaito asked desperately.

"YOU CAN'T!"Sora yelled, gripping his Keyblade tightly and raised it up to run it through Kaito's chest."You may fool everyone else, but you're not tricking me! Not even by pretending to be my dad! If you're one of Xehanort's new seeds of darkness, I'm not going to fall for it and have you kidnap me when I let my guard down, forcing me to be one of his vessels!"

"I-I...don't...know...what you're...talking about," Kaito grunted, choking more as Sora's grip tightened around his neck. He didn't want to summon his Swashbucklers to help him and hurt Sora, but there was snow sprinkling down on them. Tapping his hoof, he churned the snow around them, changing their form to make them sharper, then sent them flying straight for Sora. Even though he blocked them with his Keyblade, it gave Kaito the chance to break free, launching them both into the air with a geyser, but he swam down through it and reached solid ground. Sora recovered once the geyser ceased, Kaito gasping and coughing as he grasped his neck, feeling Sora's dark nails had dug deep into his skin. Recalling his cutlass, he looked up and watched Sora as he slowly descended back into the crater. "Why would I want to kidnap you? Why would I ever want to trick you and your mother when I really do want to help you? I don't even know who this Xehanort is!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!"Sora screamed, swinging his Keyblade and unleashed a wave of darkness.

Kaito tried to counter with his own water shockwave, but Sora's was far stronger as it sliced through his, striking him as he grunted in pain while raising his hooves up in defense, sliding back a couple feet. "Sora...I know you're hurting...I know I'm not your father, and I don't want you to think your mother's keeping me around to replace him. I can't fill in his shoes, but that doesn't mean I don't want to dishonor his memory if it means I can promise him I can keep you and Manami happy."

"If you wanted me to be happy, you shouldn't have tried to help me in Disney Town!"Sora exclaimed. He roared and dashed at a blinding speed, Kaito gasping and holding his sword up in defense, raising it just as Sora slashed down and their blades clashed with the younger stallion pushing him back and slamming him into the slope of the crater."Why did you have to show up and make my life more of a living hell!?"

"Because...I wanted to know who I was," Kaito explained, struggling to push Anti-Sora back while his body left an imprint in the slope. "Your father's memories came to me, the more memorable ones I can recall where I felt the same emotions he had: the day you were born, teaching you how to use a sword, playing with you and your friends, everything involving you when I first saw you in that memory of his demise years ago, when you struggled to fight the Heartless on his ship, trying to save your father and his crew."

Sora grunted, recoiling at the recollection of that painful moment in the past he was a part of, reminded of his failure to save his father and his friends."Y-You...You're lying,"he uttered."You...You can't-"

"He's telling you the truth, Sora." His ears perked, looking to his left, letting out a shocked gasp when he saw his mother. She had some scuffs on her after being slapped hard by Sora's wing, a Swashbuckler helping her walk as she limped, one of her forelegs sprained from hitting the ground pretty hard when she was smacked away. "When he told me about what he remembered on that boat, I filled him in on what you told me when you were in the past. He may not be your father, but he may as well be, even if he's someone who shouldn't exist. He shares his memories, the happiness he had looking back on the past that shows up in his mind, and if anything, all Kaito wants for us is to make us both happy."

"B-But...Mom, what if he's-?"Sora flinched when Manami threw snow at him, putting an end to his excuses.

"If he was against us, he would have killed me months ago when we first met!" Manami scolded. "For goodness sake, he's just like your father in every way except for his heart! I know he's a different person, a Nobody, but it doesn't matter to me! And he's not here to replace your father; he's here to fulfill what he believes is his purpose when he had your father's memories rush in his head!...He wants to be the father figure you needed when you were younger...and it's my fault I never found you one when you were so upset when your father died..."

"...A...father figure...?"Manami nodded her head, tears welling in her eyes, failing to tell him why she wanted to show the Nobody to him earlier last night.

Sora's ears drooped, part of him finding that hard to believe, but she did have a point. Kaito would have probably kidnapped his mother and dragged her off as a prisoner to who knows where Xehanort was by now, but she was safe, and, oddly enough, dating the Nobody, never seeing her this happy in his life before losing the real Kaito. He looked at Kaito, still pinned in the imprint of his body, greatly conflicted as he stared at his father's Nobody.

"Sora...after you turned into...this,-" Kaito gestured Sora's body, the dangerous aura that was around him diminishing now that he was calmer. "-I...saw something before it disappeared...I saw you turn into this, and your expression showed a lot of pain, anguish, depression...Was that...when your father lost his heart? When he turned into a Heartless?" Sora blanched in shock. He stammered, amazed to hear that Kaito vaguely recalled that moment, and it came to him when he turned into his Anti-Form. The Nobody didn't need a response when he saw the stallion lower his gaze. "...You took your father's life to spare him from losing himself...and he accepted his fate, both in his sacrifice...and saving him from completely falling into darkness..."

"...I...He..."At a loss for words, Sora backed away, dropping his Keyblade as it disappeared in a dark light, dismissing his form and returned to normal.

No longer pinned, Kaito grunted as he pulled himself out, groaning in pain from the injuries he received from the deadly form. "From what I learned, Nobodies are created when someone loses their heart, their bodies left behind as an empty shell...Did you know I would be born when he lost his heart?" he asked.

"...N-No," Sora mumbled. "I-I didn't...I didn't think his heart was that strong..." He hung his head shamefully, tucking his tail between his legs. "...I had accepted the fact dad was gone...I accepted the fact I had failed trying to save him, barely even changing the past at all and got him and all of his friends killed...I don't even know who else is working for Xehanort, and if I did believe a Nobody of his like you existed...I was afraid he'll use that knowledge as leverage to trick me and make me his last vessel..." He could feel everyone's eyes from the top of the crater on him, lowering himself to the ground and buried his face in his hooves. They all knew of his enhanced Anti-Form now, all because of his paranoia, barely giving his father's Nobody a chance to prove he was truly on their side and almost tried to kill him, and now he was probably heading back to square one on his role as a Keyblade Master, his mother was going to hate him for smacking her away and hurting her, and the darkness of his Anti-Form with that much animosity was sure to have terrified Kairi enough to strain their relationship. "...Why is my life getting worse after I saw those futures without me around...?"

"You're under a lot of pressure," Kaito said. "That conversation you had with your father during the calm in that storm on his ship, I could hear the stress you were going through and the fear of what you knew would eventually happen." He gently rested a hoof on Sora's head, the pegasus flinching at his touch. "I don't blame you for disliking me and hoping you'd warm up to me right away. You had grieved your father's loss once as a child, and did so again while haunted by your experiences with these alternate futures. Your mother told me about each of those different timelines...None of those fates should befall you, but we're all glad they were not the true result of all your hard work for everyone you met."

Sora sadly looked up at Kaito, the Nobody's grin expressing no hard feelings between them, even after his life was threatened. He didn't deserve to be around him, or his mother after he could have done worse to her in his own rage. Brushing Kaito's hoof off him, Sora stood up and walked past him, climbing out of the crater in shame and disappointment in himself. He looked at the others, he kept his head hung low as he approached Aqua.

"Sora? Are you alright?" He didn't respond. Sora held out his hoof and summoned his Keyblade, Aqua's confusion soon turning to shock when he took her hoof and gave him his Keyblade. It was like signing a resignation letter for Keyblade wielders, and having Sora give up without giving a reason as to why as he walked past her and wandered off, concerning her and the other Keyblade wielders greatly. "Sora!?"

"Why did he give you his Keyblade?" Twilight asked, the Equestrians having no clue what was going on.

"He's turning in his Keyblade," Terra said, the mares and baby dragon gasping in shock.

"You mean he's quitting!?" Spike asked. "Why!?"

"Was it because of what he turned into?" Starlight asked.

"What he saw in the past?" Applejack added to the many questions going through everyone's minds.

"That he realized he was going to kill his daddy again, only not out of mercy but for absolutely no reason!?" Pinkie exclaimed. "We gotta talk some sense into him! He can't give up his Keyblade, otherwise Kingdom Hearts 3 won't exist! We need to throw him a party!" Pinkie began to zip off after Sora, only to have a Swashbuckler appear in her path, making her yelp and skid right into the friendly Nobody. "Ok, this is getting old! Are you really on our side, or do you like getting in our way because it's funny to spook us? Because now is not the time, mister!" She looked down, rubbing her chin curiously. "Or are you a mister? Do lackey Nobodies have a gender?"

"Let me talk to him," Kaito said, helping his Swashbuckler carry Manami out of the crater.

"Oh, sure, great idea," Starlight said sarcastically. "Talk to your real self's son who tried to kill you a moment ago. A good talk will DEFINITELY make him feel better."

"You know Manami told me about the reason why he's behaving this way is because of your meddling with time and killing him in multiple timelines by changing one moment in the past, right?" Starlight blanched, the dead serious expression on the Nobody's face making her grin nervously, regretting her sarcasm when she was not only dealing with Sora's father's Nobody, who could pass as his father by his somewhat similar nature, and the fact he has a sword, power over water, and had an army of Nobodies he specifically commands that could have been cutthroats if they weren't tame. Seeing Starlight hide behind Terra, he looked back at Manami. "Are you alright?"

"I've been kidnapped by a minotaur and was close to having my own heart torn out when Sora wasn't able to control that Anti-Form of his, so this is nothing compared to that." Manami let out a sigh, Kairi approaching her and Kaito with her Keyblade out, healing their injuries with her magic. "I really thought Sora would be happy to have you around...I didn't want him to think you were taking his place. Or even thinking you were an enemy...I guess he's still worried about what'll happen to everyone if something were to happen to him, or he wasn't able to prevent something from happening to us."

"I think he needed some time to vent," Kaito reasoned. "I didn't want to be on the receiving end of his rage, but he's probably calmed himself down a little after letting it out." He draped his wing around Manami, letting the mare nuzzle him while helping comfort her. "I did warn you that he wasn't ready to see me after I told you my first meeting with him almost going south."

"Sora's really not going to quit being a Keyblade wielder, is he?" Fluttershy asked.

"He can't," Riku assured, though his own assurance waned a little after seeing the defeated look on Sora's face as he walked past them. "...He isn't giving up, right?"

"He's not," Kaito said confidently. "He's worked this hard to get this far, and I'll be damned if his real father were here to see him give up doing what he does best at." Grabbing the Kingdom Keyblade from Aqua, the unicorn was about to inform him of the Keyblade's ability to return to its owner when separated by another holding it, but he encased the weapon in a sphere of water, not physically touching it and not returning to Sora, or Aqua if he really did give it up. "I'll meet you all back at the castle."

As they watched Kaito walk off with the Kingdom Keyblade floating alongside him in the aquatic sphere, Kairi hesitated, wanting to help Sora, knowing he was self-conscious about everyone's opinion on his new, controllable Anti-Form. She forced herself to stay with the others, to her chagrin, this issue needing to be resolved by Kaito alone so Sora can trust him and they can at least be friends. Aside from Naminé, Kaito's Nobody seemed just as pure with his intentions in his existence as her unlike most of the other Organization XIII members.

Out in the apple orchard on Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo giggled as they ran around, having themselves a snowball fight while using the trees as cover. Since the farm had no use for apples in the middle of winter, they were perfect for snowy warfare, the trio throwing snowballs left and right to see who get hit each other more than the other. Even Winona got in on the fun, yipping excitedly as she chased after the girls, shaking herself if she got hit in the crossfire.

"Apple Bloom, let's call a truce!" Scootaloo called out. "Let's team up on Sweetie Belle!"

"What!? That's not fair!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, using her magic to toss several snowballs at the pegasus filly.

"Uhh, yes it is! You've got magic!" Scootaloo argued. She yelped when she was suddenly buried under an avalanche of snow Sweetie Belle levitated over her in retaliation to the two-on-one snowball fight. "...That's why it's unfair for US!"

Winona barked, digging Scootaloo out of the snow to help her out. While Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were fighting, Apple Bloom snuck around one of the trees, giggling mischievously as she planned on getting her friends in a sneak attack. She patted up a small piled of snowballs and prepared to open fire, but out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sora sadly wandering around the orchard.

"Hey, Sora!" Apple Bloom called out, but Sora didn't respond as he continued his depressed stroll. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle heard the young Apple sibling and saw their surrogate older brother as well. Winona yipped and ran ahead to chase after the stallion while the Crusaders regrouped, ceasing their snowball fight. "Uh oh. He looks upset again."

"Is this a running thing for Sora to get miserable during winter around Hearth's Warming?" Scootaloo asked. "First was when we were on the train to Canterlot to see the play, then what happened when Apple Bloom and her family went to Pinkie's family's place when they didn't get along, now today after a fun party at the castle last night."

"What happened this time?" Sweetie Belle wondered aloud.

"Maybe we should find out," Apple Bloom suggested. "And we can cheer him up! He can't resist us if we lay down the cuteness on him!"

"Are we ponies or cats?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Well, to him, we've got our perks at bein' adorable," Apple Bloom reasoned.

"I am NOT adorable!" the pegasus filly argued. "I'm cool and awesome like Rainbow Dash!"

"Girls, let's go before we lose track of Sora!" Sweetie Belle interjected, slapping snow on her friends to cease their fighting.

The unicorn filly ran after Sora, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shaking off the snow before chasing after her. Up ahead, Sora found a tree and sat down under the bare branches. Winona pounced on him, panting and wagging her tail excitedly, but her happiness waned when she noticed his face. She let out a whine to get his attention, getting him to look down at her, then earned a pat on the head. While the collie curled up beside him to keep him company, Sora dug into his pouch and pulled out a small black box, opening it up to reveal the enchanted heart-shaped diamond he bought from Las Pegasus for Kairi. He grabbed the band with his hoof, the gem still shimmering and translucent with his touch, having expected it to be tarnished and turn black after what he did today.

"Still pure," Sora mumbled, sighing sadly as he gently put the ring back in the box. "Don't know why. I'm probably going to stay stuck as an apprentice with how many stupid things I've done...Kairi probably won't want it after I swore I wouldn't use it unless I was desperate...She'll probably dump me..."

"Sora!" The Crusaders ran up to him, but when they got to him, they stared in awe at the ring he was holding. "Wow. That's a pretty ring."

"Is that for Kairi?" Sweetie Belle gushed as she eyed the sparkling diamond. "I think she'll love it!"

"Is that her Christmas present, or Hearth's Warming present!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"...I'm not sure anymore," Sora said morosely, putting the box down in front of him.

"What happened?" Apple Bloom asked, then let out a gasp. "Did she break up with ya!?"

"I don't think Sora and Kairi would ever break up with each other," Sweetie Belle said.

"Applejack told me they had a big fight when they went to Las Pegasus for a friendship problem," Apple Bloom said. "Did it get worse last night? Or this mornin'?"

"We...didn't fight, but our relationship might as well be over after how I acted today." While he moped, Kaito found him with the Crusaders after following his hoofprints.

"Is that all you're really upset about?" he asked, surprising the filly trio as he approached them. They gasped when they saw him in his black coat, bearing similar features Sora had like his eyes, fur, and hair color, and the sphere of water hovering beside him that held Sora's Keyblade inside that was being controlled by him. "Or are you upset that everyone is disappointed in you for being angry when you're still in a very heavily emotional state?"

"Who are you?" Scootaloo asked. "I didn't see him at the party yesterday."

"He looks a lot like Sora," Sweetie Belle noted. "They have the same eyes...similar mane color..." Looking past the rugged facial hair, the unicorn filly gasped when she compared the two stallions. "Oh my gosh! Are you Sora's dad!?"

"Well...close, but not really," Kaito said. His response confused the trio, but he would gladly explain it fully to them after he helped Sora. He walked past them, ruffling Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's manes and pat Sweetie Belle's as he did, then sat in front of the moping pegasus stallion. "Sora, what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Sora grumbled. "Aqua's going to take my Keyblade anyway. They all know, and I abused my Anti-Form, tried to kill you, and I hurt mom." Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle gasped at the mention of Sora's most dangerous Drive Form. "It's pointless trying to be a Keyblade Master if I keep making so many stupid mistakes..."

"You in a terrible emotional state, and venting your problems instead of hiding them from everyone is only going to frustrate you more," Kaito said. "I can understand you hating me. I get that. I look like your father, and I'll never be your father, but that doesn't mean you can't go on without having someone in your life to look up to like a father-figure."

"So you spent most of your life in the Realm of Darkness, hung out with Xemnas and what members were in Organization XIII at the time, then wandered around other worlds trying to figure out 'who you are'!" Sora argued. "You sound more like a deadbeat dad, or more like a deadbeat uncle who pretends to be my dad!"

"Why won't you give me a chance?" Kaito asked, pleading for the truth for Sora's reasons.

"Because your existence reminded me of my failure trying to save him!" Sora shouted. Kaito's eyes widened, the two staring at each other in silence. The Crusaders had no clue who or what Sora was talking about, the younger stallion gritting his teeth as tears ran down his cheeks. "...I couldn't save dad...I don't even know why, either. I fought millions of Heartless by now, faced worse foes that were smarter than them...but I...I panicked, and got him and his friends killed by the Heartless..."

Sora took in a shuddered breath, burying his face in his hooves with a sob. Winona whined and nuzzled Sora, helping to comfort him while not only did Kaito take in the truth behind Sora's disdain toward him, but his response worried the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"...W-Who did ya fail to save, Sora?" Apple Bloom asked.

"...His father," Kaito responded. He gestured the fillies to come closer as he sat down, letting Sora cry himself out while the Crusaders approached the Nobody. "When Sora was a little boy, his father had supposedly died in a mysterious storm out at sea back in his world."

"He...lost his dad?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes, and the loss had depressed him greatly," Kaito said, nodding sadly with a sigh. "He had gone back in time to discover what had happened, but it turned out that it was not a natural storm. Heartless had invaded the boat Sora, his father, and the crew that were on board. Sora tried to fight them off, but their numbers along with the amount of casualties were high, all of the men unable to be saved as they lost their hearts, they too turning into Heartless to join the harsh storm. When the storm was at a calm, Sora had one final moment with his father, but one Heartless, a Pirate, was lurking in the ship after he revealed he was from the future and knew of the man's fate. Sora didn't see the Heartless, but his father did, and as it attacked, his father pushed him out of harm's way, the Pirate's blade running straight through the man's heart, taking it and turning him into a Heartless as well."

The fillies' jaws dropped, Kaito noticing Sora flinch and sobbed harder the more detail he gave to the Crusaders. "Oh, Sora," Sweetie Belle uttered sympathetically, tears welling up in hers and her friends' eyes, neither of them able to know how painful it must have been to see one of their parents die in front of them. Apple Bloom may not have known her parents, but she couldn't bear to see them fall to an unknown fate they didn't deserve. "But...how do you know about what happened? Where you there, mister?"

"Physically, no, but I have the memories of that gruesome incident," Kaito said. "You were half right about me being Sora's father, little one. I am not really his dad, whose name was Kaito, but I am his Nobody; the empty shell of Kaito and was born the moment Kaito had lost his heart that horrible evening."

"'Nobody'? I-Isn't that...what those grey rubber monsters who invaded the Crystal Empire during the Equestria Games?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes, but I'm a...special kind of Nobody," the stallion explained. "When someone with a strong heart loses it to the Heartless, there is a chance the shell that's left behind will actually turn them into the person who they once were. Who you see before you is what Kaito looks like...well, as a pony, but you get the point. A Nobody is not truly a shell of their former self; they can have hearts of their own, different personalities, likes and dislikes, emotions, and even special abilities they never had as their old selves." Kaito showed off his water magic, swirling the snow around the fillies as he melted them into water, creating a stream in a figure-eight. They were surprised, now seeing how the sphere of water holding Sora's Keyblade inside it was formed and who was really controlling it. "The one thing about Nobodies is that we start off learning like a child beginning to process the world around them. Along with that, they sometimes recall memories of their past lives that come and go, some forgotten like a dream, while others linger and plague their mind and make them wonder what happened in that moment.

"For me, ever since I saw Sora in one of his father's memories, I couldn't stop thinking about him, or his mother when she began to appear as well. We have memories of our own we can make, but a part of who we were still exists in us, almost like we're the half that's missing in the grand puzzle that is our true selves." Kaito safely manipulated the water flow to the ground near one of the trees, the fillies warming up to him with his cool magic even if he wasn't really Sora's dad. "I had no idea what I was meant to do in my life, but after experiencing the happiness Kaito had with the memories of Sora from his birth until his final hours, I had found a purpose that I knew he would want someone to make for him. I wanted to be there for Sora and his mother. Kaito would have wanted this, but unlike Manami, Sora didn't really seem to accept me...Now I know why; he didn't want to lose his father again, and learning his Nobody was created now after so many years, I'm a reminder of the result of his failure as he grieved from witnessing his death."

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were still a little confused, but they at least understood why Sora was upset. There was already a lot of information about the Heartless and Nobodies, and most of it kept flying over their heads because they were more worried about staying away from them than learning their origins. And to know Nobodies could like the person the used to be while having their own lives only brought more confusion, as they could look like anyone if their hearts were strong enough. When Apple Bloom looked at Sora, she both pitied him and was also mad at him, finding it hard to believe he could hate Kaito when he had a chance to be around his father again, even if it was his Nobody. If she were in his shoes, she would have have her parents return as something else despite being their own ponies with her parents' memories. But she couldn't be angry with him for long, considering he had tried to save his dad and wasn't successful, which was probably the worst feeling to watch one of his parents die and disappear in front of him.

"...Maybe there are a lot of things we shouldn't know after all," Scootaloo said. "My head already hurts learning about all this."

"So, you are his dad, but not really," Sweetie Belle summarized.

"Right," Kaito said. "I'm kinda like...the long-lost uncle Sora never had and his father's twin he didn't know existed."

"Like Roxas?" Scootaloo asked. "He's Sora's Nobody...but he looks more like Ventus...Does that actually make THEM the twins???" The pegasus filly went cross-eyed as she tried to figure out the logic between Sora's Nobody with Ventus's similar appearance. "Gah! Ok, I don't want to think anymore! I just want to enjoy winter vacation!"

Kaito chuckled, ruffling Scootaloo's hair. He then looked at Sora, who had calmed down a little, holding Winona while the collie was content being held and keeping him company. When the Nobody approached them, Winona squirmed out of Sora's hooves, walked up to the older stallion and sniffed him curiously, letting out a yip as she didn't find him dangerous, earning a pat on the head from Kaito.Levitating the Kingdom Keyblade over to Sora, Kaito grabbed Sora's hoof, lowering the sphere of water down on his foreleg until the hilt of the blade was grasped in his hoof, dissipating the water until he was holding it on his own. Before Sora could protest, Kaito grabbed his hoof with both of his, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Don't give up because of the past," Kaito said, giving him a lecture as if he was Sora's father. "Dreading on your failures and constantly fearing what results from those mistakes are going to make you create even more mistakes that you'll keep regretting. Your mother wants us to get along, but I understand if you hate me because you were under a lot of stress trying to save your father and his friends on that boat. We don't have to get along. I can accept that. But don't resign your role as a Keyblade wielder, because everyone relies on you."

The Crusaders gasped in shock hearing that Sora was going to quit being a Keyblade wielder. "He was gonna what!?" they exclaimed.

"But...I can't-" Sora looked down, but Kaito lifted his chin up, keeping him from looking away from him.

"You can," Kaito said. "I may not know you personally, but through your father's memories and what your mother has told me, you've done a lot of great things. Not just for your friends at home, or here in Equestria, but everywhere. You saved other worlds from the Heartless, from the Organization, putting your life on the line to save new friends you meet. You even gave up your own heart for Kairi, who I know, even without Kaito's memories, that you love dearly just from looking at the two of you." He then placed his hoof on Sora's shoulder, continuing his speech as the Keyblade wielder began to tear up again. "You have a strong heart, Sora. You have so many friends that are there for you. That's where your strength lies. You face the odds when you're on your own, but even when things get tough, everyone is there with you." His other hoof pointed at the young stallion's chest. "In here. Including your father."

"And us," Sweetie Belle added, the Crusaders joining Kaito as they surrounded Sora, placing their smaller hooves over his heart.

"Yeah," Apple Bloom said. "Ya helped us when we were all down, and we want to help you, too."

"You're the big brother we never had," Scootaloo said. "...Well, Apple Bloom does have a big brother, but not one as awesome as you."

More tears rolled down Sora's face, absolutely touched by the Crusader's faith in him, placing his hoof over theirs and Kaito's. Kaito's words felt like something his father would say as they finally reached out to him, everyone's reliance on Sora was because of their faith in him and his abilities as a Keyblade wielder. He wiped his tears away, then swept Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle into a group hug, Kaito stepping back and watching as he could see Sora was starting to feel a little better. Once he let go of the fillies, Sora stood up, dismissing his Keyblade now that it was returned back to him and he no longer resigned, lowering his head apologetically as he faced Kaito.

"...I'm sorry," Sora apologized. "You...probably won't trust me all that much after how I acted. I've been having a pretty stressful year, and what futures I saw when Starlight went mad...they kinda hit me pretty hard. And, seeing you-"

"Made it worse," Kaito said, finishing Sora's sentence with an agreeing nod. "But, now that you're in a better mindset, do you believe I'm on your side now?"

"You're actually dating my mom?" Sora responded, giving Kaito a serious glare.

"...Uhh...Maybe?" Kaito said with a nervous grin.

"...And you're making her happy?" Sora questioned, making the fillies giggle as the role between him and his Nobody's father seemed to have reversed.

"Yes," Kaito said.

Sora continued to leer at the Nobody, crossing his forelegs against his chest, unnerving Kaito more as the silence lingered for a while. "...Alright, then," Sora finally said. "I guess I can accept this...but if you so much as hurt mom, I'm gonna do even worse to you than what I did earlier. WITHOUT going into that form."

"I know better than to tick Manami off. First time we met, I was terrified of what she'd do to me when she thought I was a stalker." Sora couldn't find a reason to counter that logic, both stallions shuddering as they both knew not to push Manami's buttons.

"Ok, you have a point there," Sora said. "Never cross mom, or else."

"Or else what?" Scootaloo asked.

"...You don't want to know, Scoots," Sora said, Kaito shaking his head with a grimace as they both looked at the filly with utter fear. "Let's find everyone and tell them we've come to a truce."

"Wait! Don't forget Kairi's ring!" Sweetie Belle said, using her magic to levitate the enchanted ring to Sora.

"Oh! Almost forgot about this." Sora took the box, putting it away in his pouch after closing it to keep it safe. Once it was secured in the surprisingly indestructible bag, he looked at Kaito and the Crusaders. "None of you say anything about that ring to Kairi or anyone else. I want to surprise her with it."

"So it is a Christmas present?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Not really," Sora said. "But seriously. Don't. Tell. Anyone. Pinkie Promise me."

"Cross our heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eye," the Crusaders simultaneously chanted, performing the motions of Pinkie's patented Promise to Sora, excited to know how Kairi would react to the ring, though not as a simple gift as they assumed.

Sora then looked at Kaito, expecting him to do the same. "Alright. I promise I won't tell anyone about your gift," Kaito said, mimicking the fillies, only to end up poking himself in the eye with his hoof. "AGH! That is the worst kind of promise anyone has ever made up."

"That's why you close your eye, Mr. Sora's dad's Nobody," Sweetie Belle said.

"You can call me Kaito," he said while rubbing his eye. "I was never given a name until Manami kept calling me her husband's name."

"Maybe we can come up with one, like Roxas's name is Sora's, but jumbled around and with an 'X'," Apple Bloom said. "Hmm...How about Toxika?"

"That sounds like a girl's name," Sweetie Belle said. "Ooh! What about Kaotix?"

"That makes it sound like he's insane, and Discord's already someone with a chaotic name," Scootaloo said. "Sora's dad doesn't even look like a psycho."

While the fillies continued coming up with ideas for Kaito's name, the Nobody simply chuckled at their enthusiasm. "Girls, Kaito's fine," he reassured them, scooping all three fillies up in his hooves and hugged them. "And if you look at Sora like an older brother, I guess that makes you three my surrogate half-daughters." Sora let out a groan, immediately regretting making amends with his father's Nobody, seeing how he had similar ways of making something he thinks is funny not funny. "What? I can't have three fillies as my fake kids? Maybe nieces instead. I can be the fun uncle."

"Yeah! I want a fun uncle!" Scootaloo cheered, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom cheering in agreement.

Sora sighed and gave up, flying on ahead to regroup with everyone. "...You're too much like my dad," he muttered to himself. He looked back when he heard the Crusaders laughing, Kaito speeding by him while using his water magic to make Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle surf through the air beside him, the waves beneath their hooves wide enough to keep them balanced and from falling off. Sora frowned, feeling guilty for going off on the Nobody without getting to know him. Kaito was more like his father than he thought, and instead of listening to him to prove he was not a threat, he focused more on what he could have been without any definitive proof aside from the black coat, where the identity of the remaining seeds of darkness are still unknown to him. "...Maybe I did need to meet you after all..."

After returning to the castle, Kaito explained to the others that Sora wasn't resigning and that both stallions were on good terms, if only a little bit. Sora expected his mother to lash out at him for what he did, and for hurting her, but she surprised him with a motherly hug. She wasn't mad at him, apologizing for making his anxiety worse and bringing back memories of his failures being unable to save those he was desperate to save, not just for himself, but for others who pleaded him to rescue their loved ones from their fate. It was a triangle of apologies between the three pegasi, arguing like the family they sort of were as they admitted their faults, but Kairi managed to get them to stop as she used her magic to push all three of them together and hug each other. It was awkward for Sora at first as he hugged his father's Nobody, but he did it to avoid further embarrassing himself in front of everyone.

They soon began to officially celebrating Hearth's Warming Day together, no more tension or anger from Sora and Kaito. The party wouldn't be complete without it being planned by Pinkie Pie, a party to cheer Sora up while also being festive and full of holiday spirit. It did help Sora a little bit, though like a little kid, he did find it weird when his mother danced the the Nobody with the music playing in the foyer, snuck in a kiss or two during the slow songs, or just holding him and nuzzling into his neck when they relaxed. Manami was happy at least, but Sora still had some lingering doubts about Kaito. He left to clear his head, already done picking out reasons to be upset with the Nobody and headed for the top of the castle, Kairi noticing his departure and followed him.

Sora sat on the edge of the roof of the castle, looking down at Ponyville as snow continued to fall around them. He was surprised no one in town freaked out when they saw the sphere of clouds above them earlier that morning, or even his darkened form after slamming Kaito all the way out of town. Everyone probably slept in after partying too hard last night, so there wasn't much of a panic unless any foals like the Crusaders were out playing in the snow, but thankfully, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo didn't see what happened despite learning what had.

"Already partied out?" Kairi asked. Sora looked back as he heard her voice, watching her approach him and sit beside him. "I thought you were a lot more fun than that."

"Oh, ha ha," Sora sarcastically laughed. "Very funny." Kairi giggled, teasing Sora while sticking her tongue out at him. "You act more like Riku, I'm going to have to tackle you down into the snow and show you how fun I can be."

"Well, then, challenge accepted." Kairi wrapped her hooves around Sora, "trapping" him in a light hug while laying her head against his shoulder. "Wanna start now? I can teleport us to the ground."

"Mmm...Maybe later," Sora said, his playful tone gone in an instant, which worried Kairi. He gently grasped her hooves in his, gently pulling her forelegs away from her embrace. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kairi asked, lifting her head off his shoulder to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I promised I wouldn't use my Anti-Form unless it was necessary...but I tried to use it against that No-" Sora paused, letting out a sad sigh. "...I mean, against Kaito...I have no excuses for how I overreacted. I threw a temper tantrum like a five-year-old, I lashed out because I wanted to avoid the truth and what should have been the greatest thing to ever happen having my dad back...but not his shell, who's someone else with his memories, and abusing my Drive Form because I was afraid of believing this was really happening and that Kaito was planning to betray us if we let our guard down."

"...Well, I know you've been going through some things," Kairi said. "You never really put much thought into what happens to every world out there until now because you wanted to save them. Every world where you made friends with who lives there, you only focused on helping them without even thinking about how you might think it would go if you weren't successful." She grabbed his hoof, gently squeezing it. "Traveling through time was a pretty harsh reality check, but you don't have to worry about the future. You need to relax and focus on the present; let Future Sora deal with what'll happen next."

Sora couldn't help but snort in laughter, then laughed as he recalled the crazy lesson Twilight learned about worrying about the future. He was so lax about the crazy week, and in the end, after trying to prevent Equestria from being destroyed by some dangerous future, they changed nothing as Future Twilight meeting Past Twilight failed to warn herself not to overreact about what the future holds. His situation was different and more life-threatening, but it took a longer while to get it in his head after the experiences he had with the alternate timelines, discovering his father's fate, and the stresses of being a Keyblade wielder while worrying about the lives that rested on his shoulders.

"...Yeah. You're right," Sora said. "Maybe we should take another trip to Las Pegasus. Just the two of us. Or maybe somewhere tropical since it's the middle of winter."

"You really want to go back to Las Pegasus?" Kairi questioned. "With the FlimFlam Brothers running Gladmane's hotel?"

"Somewhere else," Sora quickly said. "I'm not letting them swindle us out of a lot of money, or have me used for promotional use to bring in more business." Kairi giggled, understanding his reasons after getting hounded by mares who nearly tore him apart. "But...in all seriousness, I am sorry about how I was behaving today, and what I did earlier...So, can you forgive me?"

"Sora, I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now if I didn't." Kairi leaned forward, giving Sora a soft kiss on the lips to assure him he was forgiven, then gently rested her forehead against his. "Our hearts are intertwined, and I wouldn't be happy without you in my life. I would have been as miserable as the me from the changeling timeline...but with less physical scars and mostly miserable than painfully hurt and angry." Sora smiled, mostly at the fact their hearts were one, and he knows it'll stay that way until the day they die. Wrapping his hooves around her, Sora pulled Kairi closer, bringing them into another kiss. Both their eyes closed in passion, Kairi lifting her hooves up and around Sora's neck, holding him closer and deepening their kiss. They slowly parted with a light smack of their lips, staring into each other's eyes, their loving gazes never blinking as time didn't seem to matter to them. "I love you, Sora."

"And I love you, Kairi," Sora said, giving Kairi another light peck. "More than anything."

The couple cuddled as they sat, content to be alone together for a while longer before going back to the party. Little did they know was that someone had been spying on them. Kaito watched from the stairwell, keeping his head low as he watched them. He grinned, then headed back downstairs, leaving them be as he returned to the party.

"There you are!" Manami called out. She grabbed the collar of Kaito's cloak as he walked up to her, nearly bumping her head into his with a playful glare. "And where did you go off to, mister?"

"Exploring," he said.

"Yeah, I'm not buying that for a minute," the mare said, moving her hoof up to the Nobody's ear and tugged it, making him yelp. "What were you doing?"

"I was following Sora!" Kaito admitted, wincing in agony as Manami kept a hold of his ear. "He didn't seem like he was having fun, but Kairi was the first to tail him, so I followed them and overheard them talking!" Manami leered at the Nobody for a moment before letting go of him. Kaito rubbed his sore ear, grinning sheepishly as he wanted to avoid getting into any further trouble. "I guess he still doesn't trust me completely, but it's a start."

"He's probably watching out for me," Manami said. "He has a way with the ladies after all." She laughed at the little joke, although Twilight overheard Manami, biting her lower lip nervously before dragging Riku away from earshot of the mare while her coltfriend yelped and flailed about, questioning where she was taking him. "Speaking of, what was he doing up there with Kairi? I'm sure there appears to be more than 'talking' between them."

"Just kissing, snuggling with each other under the gentle sprinkles of snow while looking over a beautiful view that screams romance," he said with a grin, his cheesy description making Manami roll her eyes. "I think they're just making up...Well, Sora is. And, I think he's got a little surprise for Kairi."

"A surprise?" Manami asked curiously. "Why? Did he show you what he's going to give her?"

"While I talked to him, yes." Kaito looked around, making sure no one was close enough to hear him before leaning toward Manami's ear. He opened his mouth, but he barely got a word out as he spotted Pinkie Pie leering at him with a gaze that warned him not to say anything. The party pony then slowly shook her head, further emphasizing her warning before slowly, menacingly taking a bite out of a cookie, chewing just as slowly. "...Uhh...What is she doing?"

Manami turned her head, Pinkie quickly changing her behavior and waved happily to the mare. "Pinkie's just standing there," she said. When she looked back, Pinkie went back to glaring at Kaito, her waving hoof pointing at her eyes, then pointed at him, letting him know she was watching him. "Now, tell me what Sora has planned."

Feeling nervous about what Pinkie of all ponies would do to him, he decided not to tell Manami, Pinkie somehow able to read his mind as she happily bounced off to continue partying. "...Actually, I made a promise to Sora not to tell anyone."

"Aww, not even to me?" Manami whined with a pout that would make any tough man's heart stop from the adorable look she gave.

"I have a feeling if I do that, I'm going to face Pinkie's wrath, not Sora's," Kaito reasoned.

"Pinkie's?" Manami wondered why, figuring it out after a moment when she thought about what kind of promise the stallion made. "Ohhhh. You made a Pinkie Promise. That explains it."

"Yeah, but what the heck is that?" Kaito asked. "I ended up poking my eye, just going along with whatever those fillies did."

"I haven't made one myself, but Pinkie told me about it," Manami said. "It's a special kind of promise you keep to someone once you make it, and you intend to keep it. Break that promise, and you lose that person's trust."

"FOREVER!!!!!!!"Pinkie's voice echoed throughout the foyer, her finishing statement making Manami laugh as she surprised and confused Kaito as he tried to look for her.

"What she said," Manami said.

"...Right...And I already just got Sora's trust, if somewhat slim," Kaito uttered. He let out a sigh, rubbing his facial hair at the ironic twist fate gave him by making such a huge promise. "Better keep my big mouth shut, then."

"Then let's stuff it with some sweets to keep it occupied." She giggled, dragging Kaito over to the small buffet table for a snack before getting back to another dance. "But, is it a big gift, or a little one?"

"Do you want me to get in trouble again?" Kaito questioned with a leer.

"Ok, ok, fine. I'll stop," Manami promised.

"Make it a Pinkie Promise," the Nobody insisted.

"Aww, but I want to know so baaaad!" Manami whined, but Kaito growled, deadly serious as he just got Sora to like him moments ago. "...Oh, fine. Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye..."

After the mare performed the Pinkie Promise, Kaito grinned, no longer being pestered into being pressured telling anyone about Kairi's ring Sora got for her. Whatever it was for, he knew that it was going to be given for a very special occasion. Only time would tell what that occasion will be, and it was going to be quite a surprise for Kairi when she sees it.


	146. Christmas Catastrophe

Christmas was right around the corner, and everyone was excited for the 25th to arrive, mostly the foals as they couldn't wait to get more presents from Santa Claus. Sora was just as giddy, although not as annoyingly excited as he normally was with Kaito around. During the time his mother stayed for the holidays, like he intended before his immature tantrum and almost killing his father's Nobody, he tried to get along with Kaito as best as he could. At least they were friends, but it was always awkward being around him when it's like he's talking to his father while reminding himself that it wasn't him...at least not yet if something bad were to happen to the Nobody. Sora wasn't that desperate to bring his father back, no matter how much he wished it for himself and Manami, and if the real Kaito were to return, where would he end up if he did? Out in the middle of the ocean where his boat sank? At the port? He didn't want to risk having his father really drown this time if the former was the result.

During his stay, Kaito explored a bit more of the town without getting attacked by his true self's son. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle offer to give him a tour, Manami joining them as well. While walking around the snow-covered streets, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon peeked around the corner of a building, giggling to themselves with a snowball in their hooves.

snowball at her opponents.

Kaito ducked this time, getting out of the line of fire. He still got hit by a snowball, and the culprit was Manami, the mare whistling nonchalantly and looking away while hiding a snowball behind her.

"Oh, you did not just throw a snowball at me," Kaito growled playfully.

"Did I?" Manami asked innocently. "Did it look like...this?"

She threw the snowball she kept "hidden", smacking Kaito in the face. "...Maybe," he said, staring blankly with his face covered in powdered white mush. "You're going to get it, you know."

"Bring it, big boy!" Manami challenged, quickly flying over to cover, the few days of practice paying off as she managed to handle staying a few feet off the ground, albeit a bit shakily. "Girls, focus all fire on the stallion! Bury him in snow!"

"OK!" the fillies exclaimed, the Crusaders and ex-bullies forming a truce as the girls all began throwing snowballs at Kaito.

"Ah! Hey! That's not fair!" Kaito complained, dodging snowballs, completely outnumbered by five fillies and one mare. He was eventually covered under a pile of snow, his eyes poking out from the pile of frozen white powder, blinking a few times as he watched the girls cheer in victory. "Alright. If you want a snowball fight, then let's turn it into a war."

Using his power, Kaito manipulated the water in the snow, levitating several roofs covered in snow from the buildings and slowly hovered it over his "foes". When they noticed a shadow hovering over them, the fillies and mare looked up, then gasped when they saw a giant cloud of snow above them.

"Uh oh," they said simultaneously, followed by shrieking as the cloud rained snowballs down on them.

"How is he doing that!?" Silver Spoon asked as she and Diamond Tiara fled under an awning for protection from the aerial assault.

"He's got super cool magic over water!" Scootaloo said before grunting repeatedly, her body completely covered in snow and turning her into a snow pony. "Even though...he's a pegasus..."

"He's like Sora?" Diamond asked curiously.

"Kinda, sorta," Apple Bloom said, fleeing into a barrel while carefully poking her head up from the lid. "Mr. Kaito's a Nobody, but he's Sora's pa's Nobody."

"'Nobody'???" Diamond and Silver asked.

"Ya remember those gray monsters that attacked the Crystal Empire durin' the Equestria Games?" Apple Bloom reminded them, only to yelp as she was hit by a snowball and ducked back inside her barrel. "He's actually a stronger version of them that look like who they were before losin' their heart."

"...Uhh, I'm already lost," Silver uttered.

The last of the avalanche of snowballs finally ceased when Sweetie Belle and Manami couldn't escape, covered under pony-sized mounds of snow. Kaito wore a smug grin as he casually walked over to the mare's snowy "grave", wiping away some snow and freed her head. She gave him a leer, finding it unfair with the Nobody's abilities with water more than him being outnumbered.

"So, who was going to bury whom in snow?" he asked.

"You're a cheater," Manami growled.

"Says the woman who had a group of fillies help her gang up on me," Kaito reasoned. "I have faced Heartless in droves. On a daily basis. You need to do far more than that to catch me off guard." The mare hummed in agreement, a smirk growing on her face as she lunged her hooves out at Kaito, wrapping them around his neck, then dragged him into the snow, proving him wrong as he didn't expect that. They both popped their heads out, Manami smiling while sticking her tongue out at him. "...Ok, that works, too."

"One thing you always need to know about me as my husband's Nobody," Manami cautioned, leaning forward and swiftly giving his muzzle a light peck. "I always win. No matter what it's about."

"...Even a fight to the death?" Kaito asked, his cutlass appearing in a swirl of water in his hoof. Manami nodded her head, making the Nobody slump his shoulders while giving her a quizzical stare. "Seriously!? You don't even know how to use a weapon!"

"I have my ways," she vaguely stated.

Kaito gave up with a disgruntled sigh, helping the mare and Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle out of the snow he buried them under. After they were freed, they made their way to Sugarcube Corner, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon joining them as they got themselves some hot cocoa to warm up from the snowball war the girls managed to survive. While waiting for their warm beverages, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon got a better understanding to what the Nobodies were and how they were created.

"Ok, I think we get it now," Diamond Tiara said. "Nobodies are created when someone turns into a Heartless. And if their heart is strong enough, it can either turn them into one of those gray monsters or look like the pony they were when a Heartless kills them...But, they aren't who they once were and are their own pony?"

"Confusing, yes, but that's the gist of it," Kaito answered.

"So...that means...Sora's dad is..." Silver paused, she and Diamond looking at each other with concern when they realized what Kaito was. "...Oh..."

"We know. It's a little depressing," Manami said. "But I don't mind it. And Sora's...slowly warming up to him."

"It drops when he sees us doing something that makes him cringe; hugging, messing around, kissing, usual couple stuff." Manami giggled and nuzzled Kaito. "But, when he's not within seeing or hearing distance, we can freely enjoy ourselves."

"Sounds like you two are a better couple than my own parents," Diamond sadly said. "I used to pick on the Crusaders a lot because my mom wanted me to look down on anypony who wasn't in the same social standing as I was...My family wouldn't have gotten where we are today if it weren't for Granny Smith making a deal with my great grandfather, Stinkin' Rich, to help sell her Zap Apple jam and get a share of the profits. I acted so horribly toward them and even Sora because of my mom, and I thought I lost Silver Spoon as my best friend when I acted the same way to her. Sora forgave me when he saw me getting scolded, and he helped me even though I was rude to him, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo."

"That's my son; always forgiving if he understands why they did terrible things," Manami said. "Your mother, on the other hand, I've got a few choice words to give for turning her child into a bully because of her wealth over everyone else's."

Their cocoa soon arrived, delivered by Pinkie Pie, who made sure to give the fillies extra marshmallows. After finishing their drinks, they continued the tour and the important locations in Ponyville.

Outside of the Castle of Friendship, a flash of light from a teleportation spell lit up the front entrance. Yen Sid and Lea stood at the steps, the latter yelping and falling over from the swift transformation from human to pony.

"Hey, a little suggestion?" Lea said, standing back up and wiping off the snow after his faceplant. "How about you transport us a few feet in the air so I can land properly? I'm not making it a habit to eat the earth every time we come here."

"Ok. For you, I'll make sure you enter from several stories in the air. Does that sound better?" Yen Sid smirked at the annoyed glare from the red stallion, taking that as a yes.

"You really didn't want me to have a Keyblade at all, did you?" Lea questioned.

"At this point, we could use new recruits, but we can't risk that with Xehanort still on the prowl," Yen Sid said.

The two unicorns entered the castle, making their way to the throne room where they expected Aqua to show up in. As they predicted, the mare was busy studying the map while using her magic to try to add some enchantments to locating other foes besides the Heartless throughout the worlds.

"Merry Christmas, Ice Queen!" Lea called out, startling the mare as she looked up from her work.

"Yen Sid, Lea, what brings you here?" Aqua asked before leering at Lea. "And don't call me 'Ice Queen', you red-headed miscreant."

"Ouch, my poor heart," Lea said, feigning a hurt expression as he held a hoof over his chest. "See how you feel when we give everyone else but you presents this year."

"We came by to enjoy the holidays," Yen Sid said. "Where are the others?"

Aqua waved her hoof, skimming through the worlds as she showed the unicorn stallions where they were. "They're out taking care of some Heartless in some of the critical worlds that need help." The first world she stopped at showed one light dot eliminating several black ones in a geological map of Neverland. "Terra's taking care of the outbreak in Neverland. Hopefully the Lost Boys don't get in over their head with the Heartless." The next couple worlds showed the layouts of Radiant Garden and The Land of Dragons, two white dots in both worlds taking out Heartless as Aqua scrolled through them. "Sora and Kairi are in Radiant Garden, and Ven and Riku seem to be finishing up the Heartless invasion in The Land of Dragons. They should be back soon."

"Twilight's not with them?" Yen Sid asked curiously.

"She's not feeling well," Spike said as he walked in the room, carrying a tray of sandwiches and a pot of tea. "Winter is not a fun season when you get sick. She might be bedridden for Christmas tomorrow."

"Once she's back on her hooves, she'll get back into fighting shape," Aqua said. She took a teacup from the tray and poured herself some tea, her eyes glued back to the two maps as she continued her research. "She's been testing her fighting prowess as a human with her transformation spell, and the enchantment on her traveling clothes worked as she becomes a human. Better than accidentally turning into a buck-naked human if she teams up with one of the boys."

"It's weird how she does have clothes when we travel through the mirror, but not in other worlds," Spike noted, munching on one of the sandwiches he made. "Maybe it's because of the magic in our world?"

"It could be," Aqua pondered. "...Although, considering she's a Keyblade wielder now, her magic should have helped her change to fit in with other worlds in this universe. But, for some odd reason, it's not..."

Aqua silently sipped her tea, curiosity nagging at her mind over this strange predicament. Her thoughts were cut off when they heard the Crusaders, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon barge into the throne room, along with Kaito and Manami. Aqua quickly dismissed the Galactic Map before Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saw the other worlds she was showing to Lea and Yen Sid.

"Hey, we're back!" Kaito called out. "Kinda got into some mischief with these-"The Nobody pausedwhen he noticed Lea, recognizing the coat and spiked hair on the red unicorn. Lea grimaced, surprised when he looked at Kaito and baffled after Axel hadn't seen this Nobody since his escape from Organization XIII. Kaito approached Lea, raising a brow curiously. "...Axel? Is that you?"

"Heheh...Again with that," Lea uttered. "Uhh, yes and no?"

"Lea, do you know him?" Yen Sid asked.

"Well...Axel knows him, but it's been so long since the Organization gathered the last few members it needed." Lea rubbed the back of his neck, both out of nervousness and bewilderment. "I...didn't think you'd still be around since you fled."

Kaito squinted his eyes, getting closer as he continued invading Lea's personal space. He recognized the coat the red-haired assassin wore, but as he grabbed his face with his hooves and examined every inch of the stallion's face, he didn't see those teardrop marks under his eyes that Axel had. Lea looked anywhere but the Nobody, his ears twitching down in embarrassment as he heard Aqua and Manami giggling at the unfortunate situation he was in, thankful to have red fur covering the blush on his face.

"...You're not Axel," Kaito finally said, a little disappointed as he found Axel to be the only decently nice Nobody from the Organization to meet again. "...I guess you must be...his original?"

"Y-Yeah," Lea muttered, clearing his throat as he ignored the mares' tormenting laughter. "Name's Lea. Nice seeing you again...Uhh, whatever your name was going to be if you did join."

"I go by Kaito," the Nobody said, holding out his hoof to shake Lea's, who accepted it. "I was named only recently by Manami, after Sora's father."

"Oh, really? Sora's...father...?" Lea's grip on Kaito's hoof was lost when he got a better look at the Nobody. He never put any thought into it back then, but now it seemed like there was some similarities between him and Sora: his face, his eyes, the similar stance both Kaito and Sora took with their weapons. "...Oh my god...There's no way...You're...Sora's father's Nobody???"

"Hard to believe, but yeah," Kaito said.

Lea and Yen Sid were shocked at this revelation, the former having pieced together Sora and Kaito's similar skills and behavior while the latter never knew about another Nobody that defected before being enlisted by the Organization. "We were just as surprised when he told us his story a couple weeks ago," Aqua said, snapping the bewildered stallions out of their stupor. "In fact, I had no idea he was in the Realm of Darkness when he was 'born'. We could have crossed paths, but after fighting for my life in there, I didn't expect anyone else to be there."

"Speaking of expecting, where's Sora?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Off to another world stopping Heartless," Spike said. "Shouldn't be too long before they all come back soon."

"Maybe this time we'll spend a decent holiday this month where no one tries to kill each other," Manami said, hoping the same thing two weeks ago doesn't happen again. Coughing echoed out in the halls, everyone looking out at the opened doorway to see Twilight weakly wandering about. "Twilight! You should be in bed resting."

"I'm fine," Twilight assured, her voice nasally with her stuffed nose. "A little cold's...not going to put me down."

The alicorn's face scrunched up, breathing in rapidly as she was about to sneeze. Yen Sid quickly cast a barrier around everyone in the room in time as Twilight sneezed, keeping everyone else from catching her cold. Her motherly instincts kicking in, Manami gently pushed Twilight out of the room and guided her back to her bedroom.

"You can barely stand and you're going to get everyone else sick if you're not careful," she chided. "Let's get you back into bed, and I'm going to make you some nice, hot soup and some refreshing juice. You need a lot of fluids and rest if you want to get better sooner."

"Ugh...Why can't Cure heal illnesses?" Twilight grumbled, letting out another string of coughs and a sniffle, groaning in agony from her stuffed nose, sore throat, and weak limbs.

"Guess Riku's going to be disappointed not being able to spend a nice Christmas Eve with Twilight," Lea commented. "Oh well. We'll both have ourselves some eggnog and party until Santa shows up."

"I wish we could party all night," Scootaloo grumbled. "But I want presents, so I have to go to bed early..."

"Have you been behaving this year?" Aqua questioned.

"Yes!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "...Maybe...? Good enough to maybe get one thing at least?"

The adults laughed at Scootaloo second-guessing herself, at least being a little bit honest. It was obvious she would get presents, along with the other foals in town since Sora plans out "Santa's" route and gifts for each colt and filly.

Later that evening, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, and Ventus returned after saving the worlds in need of help. Pinkie had already set up the Christmas party as the other girls joined in, wishing Twilight a full recovery as she was unfortunately left out due to her cold. Before Sora partied, he donned his Santa suit and went out to deliver presents to everypony, snatching the sweets the foals left behind to bring to the others as extra snacks the mares brought over for the party. Sora thought there might be a time were he won't be able to this again if something comes up, or even Ventus if he can't fill in either, so he made a mental note to visit Santa in Christmas Town and ask if he would like to add another world to his list of ever-growing naughty and nice children.

Despite having two parties in a row weeks ago, it was never a dull moment when Pinkie throws a party for any occasion. Music played in the background while they danced to the holiday songs or sang along, drank a variety of beverages from soft drinks to eggnog, and munched on some homemade sweets brought in by the others or the leftover cookies Sora brought from the houses he visited. Manami and Riku left occasionally to check on Twilight and make sure she was resting comfortably.

Taking a breather from the party, Lea sat on the roof of the castle with a mug of eggnog. He wasn't going to try Equestria's version of Sea-Salt ice cream again with how salty they make them. He didn't know why equines or any hooved creatures loved salty things, but as long as he had something that didn't turn his tongue into gravel and dehydrate him worse than his own fire abilities, he was fine not knowing right now.

"I didn't think you were one to walk out on a party," Kaito said, finding the red-haired Keyblade wielder and joined him.

"I'm not a party animal like Pinkie Pie is, and I doubt she can party all her life without some limits," Lea said.

"Yeah, she's a strange case. Especially when it came to that Pinkie Promise thing I made to Sora..." Kaito looked back at the stairway, half expecting Pinkie to be standing there leering at him, but thankfully, she wasn't there. "I can't even drop any subtle hints about what I'm supposed to keep secret."

"I heard about that," Lea uttered. "You poke yourself in the eye doing that promise?"

"...Yes," Kaito grumbled, rubbing his eye that suffered the incident while the other stallion laughed at his misfortune. "Hey, the ponies here have big eyes. I'm amazed harsh winds haven't managed to blind them with how huge they are."

Lea calmed down after he poking fun at Kaito, part of him from Axel's side missing the conversations he had with the Nobody. The two sat in silence, watching the town in all its snow-covered beauty as the gentle snowfall left more on the ground for foals to play around in tomorrow.

"...So, what happened after you ran?" Lea asked curiously. "Where'd you and your Nobody army hide out in?"

"I went through many different worlds, trying to find out where my memories came from and steer clear of you guys if you tried to hunt me down," Kaito said. "And I call those Nobodies Swashbucklers, my own personal 'army' I didn't know came to my rescue."

"At least they look a lot better than my Assassins," Lea muttered. "Unfortunately, none of the Nobodies are under my control now that I'm me again. They gave up on me when I tried to help Sora as Axel, and they got my Nobody killed."

"Thank you! Someone complimented my Swashbucklers on something!" Kaito exclaimed. "Sora said it was a dumb name for them...Then again, he was still pretty miffed at my existence. He's come around, though, unless I'm anywhere near his mother, then his overprotective side comes out."

"You're seriously dating his mom?" Lea asked curiously. "Aren't you supposed to be her husband's Nobody? Is that...cheating in some way?"

"I have no idea, but I can say this; love is...an incredible experience," Kaito said. "And I know not to push Manami's buttons. Memories of those moments are definitely fresh in my mind, along with first meeting her when she threatened to kick me where it was not going to feel pleasant."

"Yikes. I'd call that domestic violence, not love," Lea commented.

"The real Kaito was crazy about her," the Nobody reasoned. "And memories of his or not, so am I."

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess." Lea sipped on his eggnog, letting out a sigh in content. "I think I prefer going solo. I tried my chances with Aqua when we first met her, but I guess she gets irritated by my personality. But, she's got Terra: someone who she's great friends with, worried to death about since things went south several years ago with them and Xehanort. They're a perfect pair."

"You might get lucky," Kaito said. "I know I was since I was born..." Looking back on his life, Kaito had no idea just how lucky he was to escape death in many ways: the Heartless in the Realm of Darkness before discovering his ability to wield a sword, being recruited into Organization XIII and risk being killed by the members that were there or even against Sora when he confronted them, and even just recently avoided getting his life taken by an enraged, distraught Sora after trying to get over losing his father. Kaito sighed, wondering when that luck is bound to run out. "Luck can only get someone so far before it finally runs out..."

Late in the evening, mere hours before the sun was scheduled to rise, everything was peaceful as everyone slept soundly in their homes. Sadly, that peace didn't last long when the Apple family was getting ready to wake up and start their day, always routine to get up at the crack of dawn even during the winter season. Applejack was the first to rise, leaving her room with a yawn and a messy untied mane. Despite partying as hard as she allowed, nothing could stop her from working just as hard. She approached Apple Bloom's bedroom door and knocked to wake her sister up.

"Up an' at 'em, sugarcube," she said. Hearing no response or even a slight bit of stirring, Applejack let out an irritated groan and pounded the door. "Apple Bloom, ya ain't skimpin' out on your chores today, winter vacation or not!" Again, no answer. Sighing, Applejack opened her sister's door to wake her up by force, but to her surprise, there was no sign of the filly in bed. The sheets were slightly messy, which meant she had been sleeping, but she seemed to have been up and out earlier than Applejack, which was odd. "Apple Bloom? Where in tarnation is she?"

Worried about her sister's well-being, Applejack quickly tied up her mane and tail, grabbed her father's stetson, and made her way downstairs. She expected Apple Bloom was already up opening her presents "Santa" got her, but when she arrived in the living room, the presents Sora had laid out last night were unopened. None of them were even wrinkled or re-wrapped with more tape keeping the wrapping paper together to make it look like it was never opened. She knew Apple Bloom was a present addict when it came to getting gifts on the holidays, and whether or not the rest of the family was up, she would be up first and run straight for them to see what she got.

Applejack walked outside, the sun barely peeking over the horizon as she began to panic. She knew Apple Bloom wouldn't go anywhere without telling her, even if she was able to prove she could take care of herself when she thought she was able to watch the farm by herself while the rest of the Apples, including Sora, delivered pies to different parts of the kingdom. She was lucky Sora had helped her fend off that chimera that almost got Apple Bloom, even with all the tools she needed to fight it off while it thrived in the Flame Geyser Swamp, a dangerous environment like the Everfree Forest, only with hot swamp water that was close to being lava with small pools that can shoot geysers out at any time. Speaking of Sora, she saw him walking up the road to help with their chores.

"Hey, A.J.," Sora greeted. "Ready to shovel some snow?"

"Not now," she said. "Have ya seen Apple Bloom?"

"No. I thought she was still sleeping," Sora said. "Why?"

"She wasn't in her room, she didn't even touch the presents ya left last night, and she didn't even leave a note tellin' me where she went," she said, starting to panic. "Where in the hay can that silly filly have gone?"

"Maybe she had a sleepover planned with the girls," Sora assured.

"Without lettin' me know where she's sleepin' over at?" Applejack questioned skeptically.

"Well, those fillies are getting older, so they're going to get into some mischief." The mare raised a brow, growling irritably at Sora with a dirty look. "...Ok, more mischief than usual. Let's check in on Rarity. They'll probably have a better sleepover in an insulated house than their clubhouse with how freezing it is out here."

"Ah sure hope she's there..." Sora and Applejack soon made their way through town and arrived at Rarity's home/workplace. Applejack knocked on the door, dreading to wake the fashionista from her beauty sleep, but her sister missing was more important than her fashion-savvy friend's eight hours of sleep. "Rarity!? Rarity!!!"

"Ooooh. Who in Equestria is knocking on my door at this hour?" Rarity said as the mare opened up her bedroom window upstairs. When she poked her head out, Sora and Applejack yelped when they saw the dried mud mask the unicorn wore, glaring down at her unwanted guests before her gaze softened when she saw who it was. "Oh. Sora. Applejack. What is it?" Rarity let out a yawn, rubbing her eyes while being careful not to remove her mud mask. "It's not even sunrise."

"Is Apple Bloom having a sleepover with the other Crusaders at your place?" Sora asked. "Applejack's turning into a worrywart again since there's no sign of her. Not even her gifts were opened yet."

"Sleepover?" Rarity asked. "No, I wasn't aware of anything...Although, Sweetie Belle has a habit of holding things off at the last minute. Story of my life."

"Ya mean she ain't here either???" Applejack asked, starting to panic, but Sora gently placed his hooves on her shoulders to keep her calm.

"Let me check her room. I'd be surprised if they actually had a quiet sleepover for Christmas." Rarity ducked her head back into her room, closing her window to keep the cold out. After a few minutes of waiting, Rarity unlocked her door to let them in, though she was just as confused as they were. "Well, Sweetie's sheets are a tad messy, but she wasn't in bed. Nor were there any sleeping bags."

"Did they sleep over somewhere else?" Sora asked.

"I didn't get any notes from her about a sleepover," Rarity said. Sora noticed the presents for Sweetie Belle were unopened, just like with Apple Bloom's from what Applejack told him. "I know they couldn't have possibly gotten up so early. Especially on a break from school."

"Can Ah start bein' a worrywart now, Sora?" Applejack asked, biting her hoof nervously while unable to bear the thought of what had happened to her sister, or even Sweetie Belle.

"Applejack, calm down," Sora reassured. "I'm sure this can't be a coincidence. Maybe they're at Scootaloo's. Or maybe Diamond Tiara's now that they're friends."

"After what her mother, Spoiled Rich, said to our sisters during that student pony election and before they discovered their true talents?" Rarity questioned. "I wouldn't agree to have her chaperone Sweetie Belle after acting like such an outright snob."

"And the real reason why Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom kept fightin' with each other," Applejack added.

"...Ok, I'm not making any good points today, but there's no need to panic," Sora said. "I'm sure everything's ok. They're probably planning some big Christmas prank or party and don't want us to know so they can surprise us. It might not be as bad as their previous shenanigans when they were searching for their cutie marks."

"Muffin!" a familiar voice cried from outside. Curious, Sora, Applejack, and Rarity ran outside, finding Derpy fluttering around in a panic, searching for something with her cocked eyes. "Where are you, my little muffin!?"

"Derpy?" Sora called out.

The gray pegasus mare looked down as she heard her name, then dove down. "Sora!" she exclaimed, unable to stop herself as she ended up slamming into Sora, sending the both of them tumbling across the snow before coming to a stop, Derpy sitting on top of the stallion's abdomen. "Thank Celestia I found you! Have you seen my muffin!?"

"Uhh...I don't have any muffins on me," he said awkwardly.

"No! My muffin!" Derpy reiterated.

It took a moment for Sora to realize what Ponyville's ditsy mailmare was talking about, clearly talking about her daughter and not the puffy pastry. "Oh! You mean Dinky!...Wait, why are you looking for her?"

"I went to wake her up so she can open up her presents Sandy Claws gave her, but when I went in her room, she wasn't in bed!" Derpy sniffled, tears welling up in her eyes as she worried about the unicorn filly. "She'd never leave without telling me where she's going! Please tell me you were playing with her."

Now it was becoming an odd coincidence. So far, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle weren't at home, their presents were opened, and neither Applejack or Rarity knew of the other's whereabouts. Now Derpy's worried about Dinky, who's mysteriously gone without telling her where she is or where she was going.

"...Derpy, were Dinky's presents opened when you tried to find her in your house?" Sora asked nervously.

"No. I love taking holiday pictures when she opens her gifts, even if most of them don't come out right."Sora let out a shocked grunt, now growing concerned about this strange missing foals' case that's come up. Quickly sitting up, knocking Derpy over into the snow, he sped off into town to check on everyone else's homes and their children. "Sora!? Where are you going!?"

Rarity and Applejack looked at each other, their hearts sinking as they feared something awful happened to their sisters. "Applejack, what's going on?" Rarity asked.

"A-Ah don't know," Applejack uttered. "But if Sora's suddenly concerned, then Ah think somethin' happened to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Dinky...and..."

She dared to not finish that statement, swallowing audibly in fear at her thoughts on the horrible situation. And worst of all, on a cherished holiday celebrated by Sora and his friends and family.

Sora ran through the quiet streets, surely causing enough noise to disturb the community in his panic. His first destination was Scootaloo's home, knocking on the door to wake up the filly's parents.

"Hello!? Scootaloo!? Scootaloo's mom and dad!?" he called out, but didn't receive an answer. Growling in frustration, barely seeing Scootaloo anywhere around her folks since he first met her, he instead flew up to Scootaloo's bedroom window and peaked inside. Her bed was a ruffled mess, but there was no sign of her in bed. As much as he didn't want to break in and enter, he was too worried about his surrogate little sister to care, opening the window and let himself inside. "Scootaloo! Where are you!?"

Again, no response. His loud voice should have at least woken up Scootaloo's parents from indoors, and there wasn't so much as a clutter in response to the intruder barging into their home. Making his way downstairs in the living room, Scootaloo's gifts were still wrapped up and untouched. He looked in the kitchen, finding a note that was on the fridge he glanced over the previous night, letting out an angry huff as it was a note from Scootaloo's parents, the couple apparently gone for the winter holiday and left the filly some leftovers and plenty of bits to buy herself some snacks if she wanted. Ignoring the neglectful parents and their poor raising habits, he had a group of fillies to find, or at worst, an entire town of foals.

Leaving Scootaloo's house, Sora raced down the streets, checking every home in town. Looking through the windows of the foals' bedrooms, his worst fears came to him when he didn't find any sign of the children sleeping in their beds, and their presents remained unwrapped. He even checked the Rich manor, but Diamond Tiara wasn't there, or Silver Spoon, or the girls if he suspected they would have slept over for Christmas. His heart raced as he was about to go into a full-blown panic, taking one last stop at the youngest of the foals he adored, praying they were sleeping soundly in Sugarcube Corner.

Reaching the bakery, Sora hovered by the Cake Twins' bedroom window, gently opening the window and quietly sneaking inside so he didn't wake them. "Pound? Pumpkin?" he quietly called out, hoping to gently stir them from their slumber and not alert Mr. and Mrs. Cake. He didn't hear any mumbling from the twin toddlers, slowly, yet agonizingly peeking into the cribs, and to his horror, he didn't find Pound or Pumpkin in them. "No...No. No no no no! Not them, too! What is going on!?"

"Morning, Sora!" Sora screamed and turned around with his Keyblade summoned in his hoof, nearly smacking Pinkie Pie as she calmly, yet tiredly smiled at him as she stood in the doorway. "Merry Christmas!"

"P-Pinkie, now's not a good time to sneak up on me," he uttered, trying not to wake the Cakes.

"Did you come to wish Pound and Pumpkin a merry Christmas too?" Pinkie asked. Sora stammered, unable to stop Pinkie as she walked past him to inspect the cribs. "Huh? Pound? Pumpkin?...Are you two playing an early round of hide and seek? You two know the rules: breakfast first, then playtime."

"...Pinkie, I think...something happened," Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Sora hesitated, but told Pinkie what happened earlier with Applejack's worries for Apple Bloom, discovering that Sweetie Belle and Dinky were mysteriously gone, and his search throughout town failing to find all the colts and fillies in town as they had also disappeared without a trace. Pinkie blinked, the sight of her messy mane slowly beginning to droop and lose its poofy curls clearly visible to Sora as she processed what was going on. "...W-What?...Sora, i-is this supposed to be a prank? Because this is worse than Dashie's hurtful pranks a couple months ago."

"Do you really think I'm joking about this when I've been frantically searching for all the kids that are nowhere to be seen!?" Sora exclaimed. "I don't know what happened! I know they were all in bed before I delivered their presents, and I checked in their rooms to make sure they were really sleeping before leaving their gifts and grabbing the sweets they left for Santa! Someone kidnapped all the kids in Ponyville, including the twins, and I don't know how or why!" Sora heard a gasp come from behind him, his heart stopping when he saw Cup Cake with a terrified expression on her face. He didn't realize how loud he was, not even hearing the baker approach the twins' room, and she heard him say her babies were mysteriously kidnapped in the middle of the night. "...Oh crud..."

Cup Cake quickly made her way to the cribs, finding no sign of her foals, then began hyperventilating as she began searching everywhere for them. "Pound!? Pumpkin!?" she called out helplessly. "Sora, please tell me you're joking! My babies are NOT kidnapped! Please!?"

"I-I-I...I don't...know..." Sora's ears perked up when they soon heard more cries outside. Some of the families who woke up early out of habit for their morning jobs must have found out their children weren't at home and began to frantically search for them. Cup Cake couldn't find Pound or Pumpkin hiding anywhere in their room, her hooves dancing frantically as she dreaded the worst had happened to her babies. "Mrs. Cake, don't panic. I'll find them."

"CARROT!!!!" the mare cried out, running out of the room to wake up her husband. "OUR BABIES ARE GONE!!!!"

Sora let out a worried moan as he helplessly watched Cup Cake leave while bawling her eyes out, only to yelp when he was forcefully spun around, then stopped to face a deadly serious, really angry Pinkie, her mane completely straightened out and hanging down her face. "Is it Pete again? Is that fat, meanie minotaur responsible for taking the twins again!? Because if that mommy and baby stealing, overweight, no-good BULLY so much as hurts them, I'm going to stuff him in my party cannon and shoot him right into the maw of a Malboro!"

"...What the heck is a Malboro?" Sora asked out of curiosity and fear.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound pleasant!" Pinkie shrieked. "PETE! I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!!!!!"

Pinkie then sped off out of the room to find Pete, if the cohort of Maleficent was even around. Sora doubted that the culprit was Pete. He clearly won't be able to handle all those foals even with Heartless terrifying them to keep them in line, and he couldn't protect himself from the Cake Twins from their retaliation when they were only a month old when he last foalnapped them. Not even Maleficent could attempt this massive kidnapping scheme since she wasn't one to appreciate children, or tolerate their wild behavior if Snips and Snails irritated the living daylights out of her.

While pondering over who could possibly kidnap all the foals in Ponyville, infants and adolescents, he heard something appear in the bedroom behind him. Quickly turning around, he found a Dusk standing by the window, staring at him. Sora crouched as he prepared to slay the Nobody, but the Dusk held up its tendril-like hand up, confusing him with its non-aggressive action. In its other limb, it held a red rose, baffling Sora more as it reached its arm out as if it wanted to hand it out to him. He didn't trust it, keeping his guard up if it planned on attacking him. The Dusk approached him, seeing him hesitate, but Sora relented and reached his hoof out, quickly snatching the rose out of its tendril, then backed away. He looked down at the rose, sensing some kind of magic emanating from the petals.

"...What's this?" he asked the Dusk, knowing he wasn't going to get a verbal response from the Nobody. "Did you kidnap all those kids? You and your other band of Dusks?"

"That is actually my doing, Sora,"a voice said, shocking Sora as it came from the rose and the person on the speaking to him knew his name. The Dusk slithered out the window and flew off to who knows where, ignoring the panicking parents and not attacking them."Don't bother with the Dusk. It's just a messenger."

"...Who the hell are you?" Sora growled. "What did you do to all the foals!? If you so much as hurt any of them-!"

"I have no intention of harming them,"the voice interrupted."It's you that I want."

"Then why not come and find me instead of resorting to this, talking through a stupid rose!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Incentive,"the voice simply answered."We will find a way to hunt you down, Sora. Like a rabbit hiding from a pack of wolves, the alpha has your scent, and won't rest until he devours your rich flesh."

"Are you saying I'm hiding?" Sora questioned, confused by the odd statement the male voice through the flower was saying.

"To make it simple for you to understand, Master Xehanort still requires his thirteenth vessel."Sora gasped, the voice revealing himself as one of Xehanort's thirteen seeds of darkness."To think that you would take residence in a world like this. This world reeks of kindness and innocence, like these little equines who adore you ever so."Sora swallowed nervously, the audible gulp making the voice chuckle as he could hear his anticipation."I bet you're wondering how I know that and why I kidnapped them. Do you recall the Nobodies who had attacked this world?"Sora looked out the window, slowly walking over to it and looked up. There was nothing there, but he had a horrible gut feeling to the voice's question."They weren't just invading; they've been doing reconnaissance, searching for you and gathering intel for us. You're growing stronger, and Master Xehanort is growing impatient."

"If it's me you want, then don't get the others involved in this," Sora growled. "Especially the colts and fillies you foalnapped. Two of them happen to be toddlers, twins even, and they can barely speak properly yet."

"All the more reason for you to save them like the 'hero' you claim to be,"the voice said."If you don't come to where I have them held hostage, then I just might have to do something awful to them...I'll first start with three of them who are like...sisters to you: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, I believe their names are?"

Sora's breath hitched in his throat, fearing for the CMC's safety as he expressed his worries to this voice. "...Where are you?" he asked, his tone nearing the point of pleading so he could rescue all of them immediately.

"I believe you know the location: in the forest outside of town, deep through the foliage is the ruins of a castle. That is where we are,"the voice said, Sora able to sense the smirk growing on the kidnapper's face as he grimaced angrily."Be there in half an hour, by yourself without any of your friends tagging along to help you, or else one of those three little ponies might get seriously hurt. Any questions, Sora?"

Sora looked back down at the rose, hoping whoever it was could see the death glare he was giving the flower. "...How do you know me? Who are you?"

"You might not remember me, but I remember you,"the voice said."I'll give you a hint: we first met in an open field, you followed a mysterious figure to a palace lost in another plane of existence, and the further you climbed the floors of this castle, you tried to gain something, only to lose something you had with each floor."

Puzzled by the hint, Sora watched the rose begin to fade away, the petals falling off and floating out the window and up into the sky through an invisible breeze. The only place Sora could recall that sounded similar to the kidnapper's clue was Castle Oblivion, someplace he had visited before in the past, but had no memory to the events that transpired long ago because of Naminé forced by Organization XIII to slowly take his memories with fake ones and get them back after being a coma while floating in a pod for a year. Whoever it was that knew him, it had to have been one of those Nobodies from the Organization, even though they were all supposed to be killed off, and Xehanort had recruited Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saïx, or Isa as Lea knew him as, so it's possible other Organization members could have been revived and were working for the man responsible for all this madness the last couple decades.

With no choice, Sora had to abide by the kidnapper's demands or else risk letting any of the foals get hurt. He climbed out the window and ran off toward the Everfree Forest, the Castle of the Two Sisters' ruins the location where he'll find the kidnapped colts and fillies and whoever took them in the middle of the night. As he left, he didn't notice Pinkie had been listening out in the hallway, her party cannon she planned to use on Pete beside her. She had dragged her cannon with her before she heard Sora talking to someone she didn't know, shocked by the kidnapper and his demands while revealing the location of where he was hiding along with the foals.

"Oh no," Pinkie uttered. "I need to warn the others."

Apple Bloom grunted in discomfort, her soft bed somehow turned into a hard, uncomfortable surface as she rolled around. While finding a spot to feel comfortable and continue sleeping, she bumped into something furry, thinking it was Winona, the collie deciding to sleep in the filly's bed with her. She let out an annoyed groan and woke up, wanting to sleep in a bit longer before opening up her Christmas presents.

"What's wrong with mah bed?" she questioned, rubbing her eyes and subconsciously petting the family dog. "Maybe Ah should have asked Santa for a new mattress."

"Hey, quit touching me. I'm trying to sleep." Apple Bloom's ears perked up, waking up enough to hear that her "dog" had Scootaloo's voice.

Looking down, she winced and moved her hoof away when she was somehow sleeping beside Scootaloo. "Scoots!?" she exclaimed, backing away, only to bump into someone else. She accidentally nudged Diamond Tiara, making the filly grunt and growl irritably as she rolled over. "Diamond Tiara???" Finally taking a look at her surroundings, Apple Bloom found the rest of her friends, classmates, and other foals she had seen in Ponyville were all here. The large room they were in happened to be in the main foyer of the Castle of the Two Sisters deep in the Everfree Forest. She remembered going to sleep in her own bed, and now she and every colt and filly in Ponyville were in the ruins of the millennia-old castle with no clue how they ended up here. "W-What's goin' on? What are we all doin' here?"

Apple Bloom made her way to the front entrance, careful not to step on anyone in her way. As soon as she reached the door, she screamed as a Dusk appeared in front of her. She tried to flee, but it wrapped its tendrils around her, unable to squirm free as she was escorted back to the group of foals, who were stirring awake from Apple Bloom's fright. When they were wide awake and saw the Nobody holding Apple Bloom, the foals began to panic and flee, only to be corralled by more Dusks, keeping them from running out of the foyer and escape outside or go further into the abandoned castle. Some tried to bowl through the Nobodies, like Scootaloo, but due to their elasticity, they weren't able to knock them down or charge through without getting caught in their limbs or stretchy bodies.

"What's going on!?" one of them exclaimed fearfully.

"I want my mommy!" a young filly cried out.

Scootaloo grunted as she was tossed back into the circle of young ponies, shaking her head before leering at the Dusk who kept catching her and throwing her back. "What's the matter with these things!? Aren't they supposed to be hurting us instead of treating us like sheep!?"

"That's because they aren't going to hurt you." Looking up on the second floor's balcony, the foals gasped when they saw a black-coated figure stand on the railing. It was clearly a stallion by his build and voice, though every other part of him was a mystery. "At least, not yet. If I allow them to."

"W-Who is that?"Sweetie Belle uttered nervously.

"It ain't Mr. Kaito, that's for sure,"Apple Bloom whispered back."Doesn't even sound like him."

"It's the Mysterious Stallion!" Snips exclaimed, he and Snails giddy to see the mystery vigilante again after his disappearance a few years ago. "He's come to rescue us!"

"Yeah, and get rid of these...whatever these weird things are!" Snails added excitedly. The figure leapt down from the balcony, landing light as a feather on the ground, both dimwitted colts running up to him for safety. "Help us, Mysterious Stallion!"

The stallion shot his hoof forward, sending a gust of air along with a flurry of rose petals out and sending both unicorn colts flying back toward the group. "Sorry, but I'm not your savior," he said, confusing Snips and Snails as the other foals grew more nervous around the stallion. "I want all of you to remain calm and try not to flee. You'll only be caught and brought back here."

"W-What do you want with us?" Dinky asked.

"None of you have any importance to what I want, however, I need you here to make sure my plan comes to fruition," the stallion said.

"Ya kidnapped us in the middle of the night?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You just wait, you jerk!" Scootaloo shouted. "When Sora finds out, he's going to kick your plot all the way to next year!"

"He already knows, and he's on his way as we speak," the stallion said. The foals were confused by him actually wanting Sora to find them, even though they were happy to know he was coming to their rescue. "Don't think he will succeed. Wouldn't want to get your hopes up too high and be disappointed that your true savior will no longer be the hero you see."

"What do you mean?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"You'll see," the stallion answered. He looked at the Dusks, motioning with his head, giving them a silent command as they guided the foals upstairs. "You little girls and boys are going to get a front row seat to the downfall of Sora, and we wouldn't want you all to get caught in the fight."

"He's gonna win!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "He's super strong, with awesome powers and faster speed that you won't even see what's coming to hit you in the face!"

"We'll see, Scootaloo." The pegasus filly paused when she heard him say her name, like she knew everything about her.

She snapped out of her thoughts when a Dusk nudged her along with the others. Up on the balcony where everyone gathered, they saw one of the Dusks holding onto Pound and Pumpkin Cake, both still sleeping and unaware of the situation. Some of them were surprised to see the Cake Twins bound up in its stretchy limbs, yet the Nobody wasn't disturbing them in the slightest. The Crusaders knew that Nobodies were smarter than Heartless, though how smart they were was a mystery, even the lesser ones who seemed more intelligent than they appear.

Outside the castle, Sora had arrived several minutes before time was up. He could see Sniper Nobodies perched around the ruins and thick branches of the trees, their crossbows aimed at him in case he tried anything suspicious to them. Letting out a huff, Sora pushed the doors opened to find the culprit and the foals. They all cheered and begged for Sora to rescue them, though his attention was on the veiled stallion standing in the middle of the room. Walking inside the ruined foyer, a pair of Dusks closed the doors behind him, then stopped as he stood a few yards away from the foalnapper.

"I'm here, and I'm by myself just as you asked," Sora said. "Let those kids go."

"This is not how this negotiation is going to work," the stallion said.

"I don't want them involved in this," Sora growled. "Release them. You want me, and here I am! Now let them go!"

"They are going to watch as you fall by my power," the kidnapper said. "It won't be the same like last time, and Master Xehanort wants you alive so you can complete the seeds of darkness."

"If you've been watching me, then good luck trying!" Sora crouched low and summoned his Keyblade. "I don't know who you are or what last time was like, but I'll be damned to lose and not bring them all back home safely! Not on Christmas Day!"

The stallion chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "You really don't remember who I am, do you?" he asked.He raised a hoof and took off his hood, revealing his face to Sora and the foals upstairs. His fur was a pale pinkish-white with a long, ruffled bright pink mane, and yellow eyes similar to those Xehanort has. Sora grimaced a little, his appearance almost looking feminine if it weren't for his masculine build. "Does my face ring a bell, even though I've turned equine while in this world?"

"...No...I don't even remember meeting you at all," Sora said.

"Then it seems that witch, Naminé, had done an impressive job erasing the events that transpired in Castle Oblivion when she put your memories back in order," he said.

"You knew Naminé?" Sora asked.

"I'll give you a brief summary since you're missing a lot of crucial memories in one year of your life. My name is Marluxia, or, at least that's what my Nobody's name was," Marluxia said. "Anyway, while you were off on an adventure like the stupid little kid that you are, I took the opportunity to guide you to Castle Oblivion. You believed me when I offered you the chance to find something, or someone, you forgot about, and that if you progressed through the castle, you would gain bits and pieces about that lost memory as you lose the memories you have the higher you go. Myself and a few other members of Organization XIII sent there actually wanted to conspire against our leader, Xemnas, not wanting hearts again like how we used to have them as our old selves before losing them once."

"And you're working with Xehanort as one of his thirteen seeds," Sora mentioned. "...You're working with Xemnas again, and he was Xehanort's Nobody...How do you know they aren't thinking you'll try to betray them like last time?"

"That is a good question," Marluxia said nonchalantly. "Maybe I'm conspiring again? Or maybe I decided to actually work with them this time around?" Sora didn't know if Marluxia was joking around about this issue or waited for him to pick the most plausible answer. The stallion shook his head, skipping over the topic since he was clearly working alongside whom he was against in the past. "Anyway, you managed to make your way up, defeated a few of us as we tested your strength, and when it come to our final bout, you managed to best me. Granted, how we fought was a broken mess that hindered all of us to a pretentious card game to the death, and my true abilities weren't really revealed, not even when I went all out in the grand finale.

"...But, things would have gone smoother, had it not been for one member who actually survived Castle Oblivion. Does the name Axel ring a bell?" Sora gasped in surprise, confirming Marluxia that he does recognize the Nobody who was assigned to make sure the traitors didn't come back to The World That Never Was. "That's right. He was there, too. Did he not tell you that you two first met in Castle Oblivion? Or anything about the other members you don't recall fighting? It was a disappointment seeing him again when he came to your rescue when Master Xehanort was so close in making you his final vessel."

"Why didn't Lea tell us?" Sora muttered to himself. "Or...why didn't he tell me?"

"Oh well. We still have a chance," Marluxia said. "So, did any of that refresh your memory?" Sora didn't answer, the stallion laughing as his rhetoric question was given an obvious answer. "Clearly not. But that won't matter once you're in our hands."

"That's not gonna happen," Sora said, gripping his Keyblade tightly in his mouth. "If you want me alive, you're going to have to be strong enough to take me down."

"Yeah, you tell him, Sora!" Apple Bloom cheered, rousing the others to cheer for Sora as well, all of them knowing he could handle the mysterious stallion who kidnapped them.

Marluxia grinned, holding his hoof out to the side. "I was hoping to have a rematch with you," he said. Rose petals suddenly began to whirl around Marluxia, the wind blowing around him rustling his coat and mane. It soon stopped in a flash of dark-red light, petals falling around him as a scythe appeared in his hoof, the long hilt green while the curved blade was a light pink, both parts connected by a yellow sigil similar to the ones on the Dusks' foreheads. The ponies upstairs gasped at the sight of the incredibly long and deadly weapon, but they still had confidence in Sora that he could win against Marluxia. "Things will be a lot different than last time. Not like you remember what happened...But, let's make things...interesting."

Marluxia suddenly vanished, startling Sora as he looked around the foyer. While in an invisible state, Marluxia warped beside Sora, bearing a smirk as he leaned into the Keyblade wielder's ear and whispered something to him. Sora's ear twitched, unable to tell what the scythe-wielding stallion said, but as he turned his head to face where he was, he let out a loud grunt and clutched his hoof to his chest, feeling some kind of spell flow straight into his heart as a flurry of roses whirled over his head. Marluxia reappeared where he once stood, his smirk growing wider as he hefted his scythe over his shoulder.

"W-What was that?" Sora questioned, looking down at his chest in confusion.

"Sora, somethings above you!" Scootaloo called out.

Looking up, he, the foals, and Marluxia could see the number 50 floating above his head. "What did that Mar-luck-sia guy do to Sora?" Silver Spoon asked.

"An excellent question," Marluxia said. "I placed a little spell on Sora, a little counter letting him and all of you know just how much longer he has before its lights out for him. Every time I land a hit on you, it counts down, and once it reaches zero..." Waving his scythe, he aimed the blade at his neck and traced it across, making the point that he'll seal his doom when the number above him reaches zero. They gasped in shock, but Sora growled, not even phased by the handicap he was given. "Think you can avoid me long enough for you to beat me?"

"Hmph. I'll take the challenge," Sora goaded.

"...Big mistake." Marluxia spun his scythe around, creating a vortex that sucked Sora closer toward him, surprising the pegasus as he tried to back away.

As soon as Sora was close enough, Marluxia unleashed a fury of combos, swinging his scythe around with incredible speed for such a big weapon. Sora managed to avoid the first few swings, but got struck as he spun toward him, hitting him a few times before sending him flying off toward the other end of the foyer. The counter above him went from 50 to 44 in a matter of seconds, and even though he was hit, he felt no pain despite getting staggered. Sora got back up, grunting disappointingly at himself for not blocking Marluxia's scythe after the surprising vortex of wind and rose petals, but he swore those were the only hits he was going to take.

Getting back up, Sora charged forward, taking care not to leave himself open as he swung, Marluxia dodging his slashes or blocking with the long hilt of his weapon. Even though Marluxia was an earth pony in Equestria, he was able to warp around, leaving behind a flurry of rose petals in his wake. He reappeared behind Sora, trying to catch him off guard, but Sora had quicker reactions, blocking the murderous, colorful gardening tool without getting hit once. Releasing a shockwave counter, Sora staggered Marluxia, getting back at him for his surprise first attack and getting cheers from the colts and fillies above them. After being juggled in the air, Marluxia warped away, letting out a grunt while Sora gave him a cocky smirk.

"Got any other dirty tricks up your sleeve?" Sora asked. "I could take you and all of Xehanort's other followers by myself!" Marluxia began sucking Sora back into his whirlwind vortex and wound up for his spiraling charge, but Sora was ready for him this time. He got sucks in, and when he got close, he flapped his wings and leapt back, blocking Marluxia's swings until he came to a stop. "Mind if I borrow this!?"

Slashing up, Sora knocked Marluxia's scythe out of his hoof, quickly snatching it and using it against him. After several swings and knocking him in the air, Sora flung the dangerously deadly weapon at the pale pink stallion, striking him in the chest and knocking him back. The counter above Sora flashed for a moment, rising back up to 50 as it appeared hitting Marluxia with his own weapon gave back his lost points. Upstairs, the foals cheered for Sora, but the stallion getting struck by his own scythe barely harmed him at all as he stood up, brushing the dust off his chest.

"How did you like that, you jerk!?" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Don't think he's winning just yet," he said to the filly. "I'm just getting started."

Marluxia warped into the middle of the foyer, Sora quickly backing away as he watched the kidnapper twirl his scythe in his hoof, a dark red aura flowing around him as he thrust the deadly gardening tool into the ground. Beneath them, spreading out and taking over a large amount of the ground were three giant pools of blackness, radiating rose petals and vines while contained in a similar aura. Sora moved away to avoid whatever the voids were, only to run into Marluxia as he warped behind him, slashing him right into the intersecting circles of death. As soon as his hoof touched the ground inside them, a wave of pain lashed through him as he quickly jumped up and flew to safety, grimacing in agony as it felt like he somehow fell into a prickly rose bush where the thorns actually pierced through his skin instead of pricking him. What shocked the foals was that when they saw that the counter had dropped down to 49 when Marluxia smacked him in, and it didn't lower in the slightest while it physically injured him.

"Hey, the number didn't drop!" Snips noted.

"He's cheating!" Snails added. "You can't change the rules in a fight!"

Marluxia suddenly appeared on the railing of the balcony, startling the colts and fillies as he nonchalantly twirled his weapon in his hoof. "In battles like these, there are no rules," he said to the lanky colt. "Only skill, might, and anticipating your opponents will give you the edge in combat. I carry all three aspects highly, while Sora only has some experience and knows nothing of my true skills."

"So much for anticipating me," Sora growled, healing himself with Cure. "I've taken on worse monsters than you!" Marluxia let out a small laugh, turning around and thrusting his hoof forward. Sora was surrounded by an aura of vines that slowly began to turn more tangible, sensing that it was going to cause an explosion at any second. "Oh crap."

While distracted by waiting for the timing, Marluxia tossed his scythe up, letting it spin and fall to the ground, then dove down after it. The stallion sunk into the ground, creating a deadly wheel of blades half sunk in the ground, then sped off toward Sora. Sora managed to avoid getting blown up, unable to react in time as Marluxia bowled through him, launching him in the air and dropped the counter down another point. Sora stayed in the air to avoid him, waiting for Marluxia to pop up and dove down on him, smacking him around with his Keyblade before the pale pink-white stallion warped away. He sucked Sora in again with his whirlwind vortex, but like last time, Sora avoided his spinning slashes, charging after him when he stopped. Marluxia swung his scythe down on Sora, but the pegasus swiftly dodged it, flipping onto his weapon's hilt, spinning his Keyblade in his hoof as he leapt off the scythe, smacked Marluxia's face several times, dove through him with another slash, then smacked him hard, launching him several yards away.

As the two continued fighting while the foals watched, petals and sparks lighting with each clash of their weapons, their hope in Sora began to dwindle when, in a matter of minutes, Sora's counter was down to 15 and he was growing heavily exhausted. Marluxia kept himself from being left over, restraining from dragging Sora toward him again and risk letting his counter rise up again, but he did keep using the dark voids that physically drained Sora, grinning madly as he relished in the torture of defeating Sora in two different ways. Even though Sora tried to use one of his Drive Forms to give him an advantage in strength, it did nothing to reset the counter hovering over him, giving up on using them since those voids he either accidentally steps in or gets knocked in nearly drains his energy greatly.

"Come on, Sora," Apple Bloom uttered. "You can do this."

"Please win, Sora," Sweetie Belle prayed. "We believe in you..."

"I don't know if he can win," Diamond Tiara uttered helplessly. "He's too fast, and he's forcing Sora to keep defending with whatever curse he put on him."

"Don't say that!" Scootaloo exclaimed angrily, struggling not to break down in tears as she tried to cling onto her faith in Sora's abilities. "H-He can beat him!...H-He has to..."

The fighting down below eventually woke up the Cake Twins, both toddlers looking around in confusion as a weird monster was holding them. The Dusk quickly held them down, its limb holding Pound gently tightening around his barrel to hold his wings down and the limb holding Pumpkin wrapping the tip of its stretchy tendril around her horn to keep her from casting any spells. Hearing the twins crying out while trying to escape got Sora's attention, especially when Pumpkin called out for him. Sora saw the Dusk holding the twins hostage, distracting him long enough to get struck by Marluxia two times, getting his focus back as he leapt away to avoid the rest of the pale pink stallion's wide and quick swings.

"Losing your composure already?" Marluxia taunted. "Are you really giving it your all, or are you more concerned about the safety of those children that you're willing to lose for their sake?"

"I am giving it my all!" Sora shouted. "You kidnapping them and holding them hostage to get to me is like blackmail, and I'll kill you for taking them away from their homes and scaring them! And on Christmas Day of all days!"

Marluxia chuckled darkly, his body slowly rising in the air as a dark red aura emanated around him. "I'd love to see you try."

He soon disappeared, a flurry of rose petals suddenly appearing in the foyer. They didn't lower Sora's visibility in the slightest, but he kept his guard up, making sure not to get attacked from behind if Marluxia warped behind him. He had appeared behind Sora, floating behind him with a menacing cackle as he loomed over Sora like the Grim Reaper, if the spirit of Death had pale pink-white fur with bright pink hair.

"Sora, behind you!" the Crusaders called out.

Sora could feel Marluxia's presence hanging over him, but when he turned to look at him, the stallion followed like a spirit haunting his body. He couldn't even swing his Keyblade behind him to smack Marluxia away, which meant he was either invulnerable as he performed what appeared to be his ultimate attack or it was his spiritual body. Marluxia raised his hooves up, unleashing a barrage of energy pillars of the same aura around him that shot up from the ground, Sora quickly diving out of the way as they started to rise underneath him. There were too many to avoid as he ended up running into one, feeling just as much pain as the intersected voids, only five times as worse. The foals tried to warn him as Marluxia held his scythe up, the pegasus stallion only getting a small glimpse of the other's manic grin before he was repeatedly struck by a flurry of swings in a millisecond, followed by a final dive slamming Sora down into the ground as he let out a pained cry of agony.

Warping a few yards away, Marluxia relished in Sora's pain as he watched the Keyblade wielder struggle to stand up. Sora winced, his body aching from the constant near-death voids and energy pillars, clutching his hoof to his chest as it felt like his heart was going to explode. Above him, the counter read 1 and blinked red, the eventual abuse he had taken about to take its toll on Sora and feel like it would kill him if he was struck one more time. Marluxia looked up, grinning as he saw the teary-eyed, hopeless gazes of the foals who looked up to the Keyblade wielder.

"Behold, children: your savior reduced to a weakened, defeated mess!" Marluxia announced, waving his hoof toward Sora as the pegasus grunted while shakily getting back on his hooves. "He follows the light, claims his power comes from his friends, yet here he is, by himself with no support, not even spiritually, and his strength pales in comparison to my own! How he got this far by pure luck is a mystery, always being rescued by his friends when he's in peril or in over his head. And yet, his potential is wasted on following the path of light, sticking up for his friends when he finally unleashes that hidden strength within him to protect them...Doesn't seem like he has enough in him to protect all of you."

"L-Liar..." Sora groaned, his legs buckling as he tried to stand, stumbling a couple times as he lifted his Keyblade up to heal himself. "I'm...not...finished yet..."

Marluxia warped into Sora, knocking his Keyblade out of his hoof and slammed him into a nearby pillar, keeping him pinned by his neck. "You know, Sora, I could just end your life right now," he said, slowly moving the blade of his scythe against the stallion's neck. "I can do it in one of two ways: dropping that counter to zero with one tiny nick of my Graceful Dahlia, or let the last of your life be taken away with a simple magic spell...However, Master Xehanort wants you alive, so I'm inclined to leave you by just a breath away from death."

"Of course," Sora grunted irritably. "It's...not gonna happen."

"Not a reasonable choice," Marluxia said. "You clearly care about those children watching you at your lowest, right?" Sora growled, but his silence couldn't hide his eyes as they gave the stallion his answer. "How about a little deal, since there's no hope of you winning? If you give up now and willingly join us as the final vessel, I promise to let the children go and have them escorted back to their homes, safe and sound. But if you continue to refuse joining us, I will be forced to take drastic measures until you agree to come with me."

Sora didn't trust Marluxia in the slightest. Either choice he made, it was a lose-lose for him, being forcefully dragged away from everyone so Xehanort could get what he wants from him. Even if he went peacefully, he didn't believe Marluxia would hold his word as soon as they leave, the Dusks watching them would end up "escorting" the foals to their deaths. Maybe there was a possibility he was being honest, but he dreaded to know what the stallion meant by using drastic measures in order for him to come quietly. Before he could give his response, Scootaloo had enough as she leapt onto the railing of the balcony, the dove off and glided toward them.

"You're not taking him away from us, you girly jerk!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Scootaloo, no!" Sora called out, but it was too late when he saw the smirk on Marluxia's face. Marluxia swiftly punched Sora in the gut, making him cough and wheeze in pain as he fell over. Scootaloo was about to kick the pale pinkish-white stallion's face, but he turned and grabbed the filly, catching her, then slammed her down into the ground hard. The foals watched helplessly, fearing for Scootaloo's life while in the hooves of their captor after being nearly knocked unconscious as she groaned in pain. Sora grunted and lifted his head, his pupils shrinking as he let out a weak gasp, finding Marluxia's scythe hovering over Scootaloo's head. "N-No, don't! Let her go!"

"Not a step closer," Marluxia warned, paralyzing Sora as the Keyblade wielder wanted nothing more than to charge the stallion off the filly he's pinning down. "If you care about one of your precious little friends, a little sister to your eyes, you will give me your answer."

"Don't hurt her! Please!" Sora begged with tear-filled eyes, helplessly watching the curved blade of Marluxia's scythe begin to rise. "Leave her out of this...I'll do anything you want. Just let her go..." From his hunched over position, he brought his forelegs in front of him, lowering his head to Marluxia as he physically pleaded him to let Scootaloo go, to the shock of his young friends watching him give in. "...Please...I'll...I'll go...Please, don't hurt them..."

Marluxia grinned at his success, enjoying bringing Sora to such a tormented state while he was practically on his last legs from his curse, his health, and his willingness to protect the ones he loves. "...Such strength from someone so weak," he said. "Having so many people you care about is your downfall, Sora. You care too much about who you want to protect, and when all else fails, you resort to begging for their lives as you sacrifice yourself..." His smile suddenly turned wicked, holding his scythe up higher. "But I don't think you convinced me enough to believe you're willing to come with me."

Sora gasped and looked up, time slowing to a crawl as he helplessly watched Marluxia swing his scythe down onto Scootaloo. Before his swing made it halfway, Marluxia paused when he heard the sound of a Nobody appearing behind him, only to let out a yell in pain as he was stabbed by a sword.Looking back, he was met with a grayed foot to the face, sent stumbling back as a Swashbuckler knocked the stallion away from Scootaloo, who then picked up the dazed filly and held her protectively. Before the Dusks could react, more Swashbucklers teleported around them, scaring the foals as more Nobodies appeared, but to their surprise, they attacked the Dusks with their cutlasses and hooked hands, destroying them and keeping them safe. Even the Dusk holding Pumpkin and Pound Cake was slain by a Swashbuckler, quickly caught in its arms, giving them light scratches on the head to assure them they were safe with it.

"W-Where did these things come from?" Dinky asked, worried to have these new Nobodies harm them. "...Are they going to hurt us?"

"But why did they attack the other ones?" Diamond asked. "Aren't they...the same thing? Nobodies?"

Marluxia glared at the Swashbuckler, baffled by their appearance and their surprise attack. "What kind of Nobodies are these?" he questioned. He stepped forward, ready to kill the Nobody for interrupting him, only to stop when he stepped on a puddle of water that wasn't there before. "What the hell?"

Suddenly, the water shot up like a geyser, smacking Marluxia into the ceiling before dragging him back down, hitting the ground hard. He warped away from the puddle, only to get struck from behind as a yell rang out in the foyer. Kaito rammed into Marluxia, hacking away at the surprised stallion as each slash released a point-blank shockwave of water that kept pushing Marluxia back. Backing him into a wall, Kaito grabbed Marluxia's luxurious pink locks with his free hoof, slamming the back of his head against the wall, stunning him as he placed his cutlass against the earth pony's throat.

"You're not going to lay a single hair on their heads, you prick," Kaito growled.

"K-Kaito?" Sora called out weakly. The front doors suddenly burst open as the Snipers keeping watch of the ruins were flung through, their bodies disappearing as they hit the ground. Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus charged inside, the older trio making their way up the stairs to protect the foals while Kairi ran up to Sora and Riku joined Kaito in taking down Marluxia. "Guys? How...How did you-?"

"We'll tell you later," Kairi quickly interrupted.

Marluxia grunted, staring down the deathly glare coming from the Nobody. "Who...the hell are you?"

"Just a Nobody," Kaito growled. "And I'll be damned if a prissy little punk like you is going to blackmail Sora after you kidnapped all those kids."

A few seconds later, Starlight, the Mane Six sans Twilight since the alicorn was still sick, Yen Sid, and Lea joined the rescue party as they ran inside. "Apple Bloom!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity cried out as well, the two younger sisters happy to see their older siblings as the elders raced up the stairs and hugged them tightly. "Oh, Sweetie Belle! We were so worried about you!"

"Scoots!" Rainbow called out, flapping over to the Swashbuckler holding the pegasus filly. Scootaloo had passed out from Marluxia slamming her into the ground, but she wasn't too badly hurt. Rainbow turned to the pink-haired kidnapper, growling angrily as hovered over Riku and Kaito. "What did you do to Scootaloo?"

As Lea ran up to join them, he gasped in shock, recognizing the stallion by his appearance and choice of weapon. "Marluxia!?" he exclaimed, his surprise turning to anger as he summoned his chakrams and Keyblade. "I can't believe that you of all the traitors of Organization XIII are back. And working along with Xemnas when you planned to stab him in the back?"

"Says the traitor of traitors who had a change of heart," Marluxia growled. "Sora was lucky you had shown up unexpectedly, saving him and proving my point to him with how pathetic he is right now."

"Sora's saved all of us at least once from bastards like you on several occasions," Riku said. "I don't know what your definition of pathetic means, but Sora's stronger than all of us."

"And who happened to be a Keyblade Master over him?" Marluxia asked, smirking when Riku grimaced, almost dropping his guard as he glared at the pinned stallion. "In fact, why ISN'T he a master just yet?" He then looked at Yen Sid, the magician keeping a stoic expression as the question was addressed to him. "I'm sure his accomplishments should have given him at least a medal of honor, or maybe the right to be called a master."

"He is not ready yet," Yen Sid calmly stated. "When the time comes for him to retake his exam, I will judge him when I believe he is ready."

"How long has it been since his first, and possibly last exam? After almost losing him to Master Xehanort during that exam?" Yen Sid refused to answer, not wanting to dampen Sora's hopes in joining the ranks as a Keyblade Master. However, Marluxia noticed Sora had begun to feel despondent, realizing it had been a few years since his and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam, and Yen Sid hadn't seemed to plan for when he was allowed to retake it, or let him know how soon he can try again to become a Keyblade Master. "You can't even tell us when?"

"I do know, but I don't have to give you an answer to your pointless questioning," Yen Sid said.

"Some mentor you turned out to be," Marluxia said. "What did Master Xehanort even see in-?"

"Shut up!" Kaito shouted, punching the stallion hard in the gut. "Sora, don't listen to him! He's just trying to get under your skin. It shouldn't even matter if passing a test shows how great you are. What does matter is that you're strong, and we'll be there to support you no matter what happens."

Marluxia chuckled, letting out a few coughs after getting the wind knocked out of him. "Strong? Look at him, you idiot; I brought him down to an inch of his life, my curse on him almost complete if just one more injury is inflicted on his body, and he crumbled when I threatened to kill those brats if he didn't comply." As everyone looked at Sora, they finally noticed the blinking 1 hovering over him, Aqua and Yen Sid's jaws dropping as they recognized what kind of curse was placed on him. "Even without you fools here, he failed to defeat me on his own. Any situation he ends up in peril, he's always saved by others when he tries to save everyone else. Face it, Sora, you can't do anything on your own. Not even in Castle Oblivion with your friends in those cards that came to your aid."

"Can I blast him with my party cannon now?" Pinkie asked, Marluxia turning his head to look at her, only to face the barrel of the party pony's cannon. "He took Pound and Pumpkin, and Mrs. Cake is worried sick. And so am I! For your crimes against ponykind, I hereby sentence you to getting blasted to kingdom come! And I made sure to put something extra special in my party cannon for foalnappers like you!"

"...How annoying," Marluxia grumbled. "I think I've had my fun. But don't rest easy when you have to rely on your friends saving you from your problems. You'll be seeing more of us in the future, Sora. Count on it."

With a flick of his hoof, Marluxia shrouded Kaito in ethereal rose thorns that he used on Sora earlier. Kaito quickly backed away, freeing the stallion as a flurry of rose petals shrouded him as he dove out of the explosion that nearly caught him. Pinkie fired her party cannon, lacking the confetti, streamers, and the squeaky blast it made as it sounded like a live cannon, shooting a cannonball at the pale pink-white stallion. She unfortunately missed as he warped away, everyone blinded by the swirling rose petals as he made his escape through a portal of darkness. The petals faded away, Marluxia disappearing without a trace, Pinkie's cannonball leaving a sizable hole in one of the castle ruin's already crumbling walls.

"No! I missed!" Pinkie whined. "And that was my only cannonball I kept for foalnapping emergencies."

No one bothered asking why Pinkie kept a heavy ball of iron in case there was a kidnapping, though some of them did agree that Marluxia deserved to get struck by it. With him gone, the counter over Sora's head faded away. A second after it disappeared, however, Sora let out a pained gasp, his pupils shrinking as a wave of agonizing pain suddenly shot through him. His eyes rolled into his head and collapsed unconscious to the ground, startling everyone.

"Sora!" Kairi called out, rolling him onto his side as the others gathered around him worriedly.

"Sora's fine," Yen Sid assured everyone while Kairi lowered her head to Sora's chest to check his breathing. "He just fainted."

"How?" Fluttershy asked as she tended to some of the younger, more terrified foals who were escorted by Kaito's Swashbucklers. "It didn't look like he was that tired."

"That counter could have done a lot worse if that had reached zero," the wizard said.

"What was that, anyway?" Riku asked curiously. "I don't think I've seen a spell like that."

"That's not any normal spell," Aqua said. "I never thought that curse could have ever existed to this day. It's a forbidden magic spell that was said to have been known even before the Keyblade War, but the origin of the spell was unknown and how to cast it was never shown when the results could be deadly, to friend or foe if abused. It's true name was lost, but what it has been named matches what it does: Doom."

"'Doom'?" Kairi looked down at Sora, swallowing nervously, having a dreadful feeling she knew what could have happened if that number had turned to zero. "...If...it hit zero...Sora would have..."

"He would have died," Yen Sid morosely said, shocking the whole group.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Why would that guy want to kill Sora when Xehanort wants him!?"

"To torture him," Lea said. "Out of all the Nobodies from Organization XIII, only two of them were more cynical than even Xemnas. Marluxia was one of them, and none of you ever want to meet the other." As he dismissed his weapons, the red-haired unicorn growled in disdain. "Marluxia's known as the Graceful Assassin, Number XI, but 'graceful' doesn't even match his personality. That scythe of his shows his true colors; an epitome of Death itself in living form while the rose petals he leaves behind in his strikes are more foreboding than beautiful...To think he's back along with Isa and Xigbar...Who knows who else from the Organization is working for Xehanort...?"

Terra looked down, sighing to himself. This was all partially his fault for letting events transpire from the past to occur today. If he was strong enough to not rely on summoning the power of darkness, if he was strong enough to defeat Xehanort and fight back against his control, others wouldn't have had to suffer from his power hungry feats to obtain Kingdom Hearts and theX-blade. Aqua felt just as terrible, feelings of guilt and regrets for saving Terra under Xehanort's power and what could have happened if she let him and Xehanort fall into the Realm of Darkness. Sora was now a big target, and they know where he is. With everything the aspiring Keyblade Master's been going through in the past year, there was going to be no chance for him to relax and recover from the emotional turmoil he's suffered.

"At the very least, we do know a few members of Xehanort's new Organization, his seeds of darkness," Yen Sid said. "When the rest of them reveal themselves, we'll know who we're up against and figure out a plan to end Xehanort's tyranny over all worlds once and for all."

"But what about his Mark of Mastery exam?" Apple Bloom asked, tugging the wizard's robe. "Do ya know when Sora can take it again?"

The concerned look on the filly's face almost broke Yen Sid, silently cursing to himself how adorable the young ponies in this world were if they could use that cuteness as a weapon. "...Uhh...in due time, little one," he said, patting the filly's head. "Sora still needs some training, but it'll come when I see he's truly ready once again."

"But it's been years since his last exam, right?" Sweetie Belle asked, wearing the same sad, worried expression Apple Bloom had. "He should have taken it again a long time ago. He's saved all of us from far worse things than that stallion, Sombra being the worst in the Crystal Empire. Just WHEN is he ready if he's 'trained' for so long?"

Yen Sid kept his composure, though beads of sweat began to form around his forehead. "W-Well...every professional does have a few problems they deal with and must fix before being absolutely perfect in their execution and skills in their profession," Yen Sid reasoned. He interrupted the fillies before they could talk them into a corner, Lea understanding the old unicorn's hesitation since he knew what would be Sora's test and the results of the success he needs to fully be known as a master. "No more questions. All of you children had quite a fright after being snatched from your homes and families, along with watching such a horrible fight. Come along, little ones. Let us take you back homes, open gifts, eat sweets, anything else to get your mind off such a traumatizing experience."

Yen Sid lead the group, keeping his eyes firmly on the road before them as they made their way out of the Everfree Forest. Rainbow carried Scootaloo as she took the unconscious filly out of the Swashbuckler's arms while Kaito carried Sora on his back.

"Aqua, you know a lot about this Doom spell Sora was cursed with, right?" Kaito asked.

"From what I read many years ago when I was a kid," Aqua said. "We were lucky it didn't hit zero. But how he fell unconscious was due to how much abuse his body took when the curse is broken by either killing the caster or being dispelled when the caster wills it or gets too far away from their victim. When it fades, the pain from the injuries that should have hurt would wash over them like a tidal wave, depending on the highest number on the magical counter given to the victim. It looked like the pain was too much, and with his other injuries from his weakened state, it knocked Sora out cold."

"Would he be stuck in a coma?" Kairi asked.

"...Maybe, but I don't think it'll likely happen to Sora," Aqua assured, though she wasn't positive with her own theory as she looked at the unconscious stallion. "He's stronger than all of us...He'll pull through..."

The families were relieved to see their foals again after such a horrible nightmare. Some of them were shaken by what they witnessed, but they didn't believe Marluxia in the slightest about Sora being a failure of a hero when he's done plenty of things to prove he was amazing. When the others returned to the castle after the foals were brought back home, Kaito brought Sora to his room and let him rest in bed, Manami worried sick after hearing what had happened and finding her son rendered unconscious on the Nobody's back. Scootaloo had woken up, slightly sore, but she shrugged it off just like Rainbow Dash in one of her worst crashes, and even though she was afraid Sora was gone, they assured her he was still here and resting after the effects of the Doom curse that was placed on him. She insisted on staying instead of going back home, the CMC making their way to Sora's room and keep watch over him until he wakes up.

Christmas Day soon turned into night. Sora grunted, still in pain as he opened his eyes. This morning's battle with Marluxia and his kidnapping was still fresh in his mind, including his parting words before he passed out from the excruciating pain that flowed through him after he left. He felt a weight on his chest, looking down in surprise to see Scootaloo sleeping on top of him. Two more bodies were pressed between him, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle asleep as well, all three fillies passing out after he assumed they were waiting for him to wake up. He didn't know how late it was, but it didn't matter to him as he let out a quiet sigh and stared at the ceiling.

Marluxia's words began to bother Sora, even though he told himself not to let it when he was only trying to get under his skin. What hurt him the most was the fact that he had actually failed to save the colts and fillies on his own, looking back on his past achievements when he first obtained the Keyblade until now. Many times, against the worst of Heartless, Nobodies, and other foes in the past, he always had his friends beside him when they defeated their enemies. His true power comes from his friends, their hearts connected to his as their belief in him gave him the strength to overcome anything in his way. But it didn't come to him against Marluxia: all by himself, holding the kids hostage in front of him, and with powers that baffled him and kept him off guard while getting frustrated by the lack of knowing the Nobody, if Marluxia was still a Nobody with his return from his fate in Castle Oblivion. What also bothered him was that he had no memories of Castle Oblivion, wishing he could talk with Naminé and explain everything that happened to him in the confusing, enchanted palace.

Being careful not to wake Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo up, Sora got up out of bed, wincing with each movement as he gently laid Scootaloo down on the bed. He limped out of the room and down to the kitchen, his stomach demanding food and his dry mouth letting him know of his dehydration after being unconscious for the whole day. As soon as he reached the hall leading down to the kitchen, his mother stepped out of the room with a tray with some soup, crackers, and a glass of orange juice, gasping in surprise when she saw her son walking about.

"Sora, you're awake!" she said, careful not to get too excited and spill the food she made as she hugged him. "You probably shouldn't even be out of bed."

"I'll live," Sora uttered. "...Is that all for me?"

"Oh, no. I thought you would still be out," Manami said. "This is for Twilight. Poor dear's having trouble sleeping because of that nasty cold, and being too stubborn to stay in bed, she's hanging out in the library catching up on some reading. Some soup, saltine crackers, and a bit of OJ should help get her back in good health. There's some extra soup in the kitchen if you want, or I can whip something up for you."

"Whatever. I'm hungry." Manami suddenly grew worried with the distant tone Sora gave her, watching him walk past her into the kitchen, then came back out with some soup for himself and a glass of water. He followed his mother down the halls to the library, wondering where everyone else was when he had expected Kairi to be waiting around his room for him to wake up. "Where are the others?"

"Aqua and Yen Sid had everyone do a big sweep of Equestria to make sure that Marluxia who attacked you and kidnapped all the children in Ponyville or anyone else involved with him was around," Manami said. "They're worried Xehanort's followers would try to get you when you were unconscious. You can never be too careful."

"And the other kids?" Sora asked.

"A bit shaken, but they're fine. None of them were hurt except Scootaloo, but she's a tough filly and she was perfectly alright when she woke up." Sora grimaced as Scootaloo's injury replayed over and over in his head. If only he was able to move and tried to stop her from gliding into Marluxia, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. His mother's reassurance did nothing to assuage his lack of protecting Scootaloo, or the others, disappointed in himself for losing the fight and watching her almost meet her end. They entered the library, the table Twilight sat at littered with used tissues as the alicorn read one of the small stack of books she picked. "How are you doing, Twilight?"

"Bored. Sick. Helpless to do nothing when Sora was tricked by one of Xehanort's seeds of darkness and he's knocked unconscious by the dispelling of a dangerous magic spell several thousand years old that could kill anypony in an instant. I feel great," Twilight said, sniffling heavily and groaning in irritation. "Stupid cold! Of all the worst times for me to get sick!" Looking up from her book, she gasped when she saw Sora was up and about, getting up from her seat as she approached him shakily, her body still achy from her cold. "Sora! You're awake!"

"Ah ah ah!" Manami warned, stopping the alicorn in her tracks with a free wing. "You're sick, remember? You do not want to get anyone else to catch your cold."

"R-Right," Twilight mumbled, turning away to cough. She went back to the table, discarding her used tissues in a waste bin nearby. She grabbed a fresh one from a nearby box and blew her nose, levitating her opened book out of the way for Manami to place her late night snack in front of her. "I really wish my nose wasn't stuffed. I bet this soup smells good."

"I wanted to try making chicken soup, a classic dish that can help cure a cold, but ponies don't eat meat, so it's more like an awkward, chicken-less soup," Manami tittered.

"Probably wouldn't be able to taste it if there was. Never tried any meat when I went to Canterlot High, and I really don't want to if humans eat different kinds of meat." Twilight dug into her soup, the warm broth helping to soothe her throat with each spoonful. Manami and Sora sat on the other side of the table, the latter downing his whole glass of water before slowly slurping at his bowl. Both mares noticed the distant, depressed gaze he had, lost in his thoughts as he mulled over yet another failure that could have ended a lot worse if help didn't arrive. "Sora, are you ok?"

"...I don't really know anymore," he said. "I'm starting to question how great of a hero I am when there were so many lives I almost couldn't save and few where I couldn't at all."

"Sora, you're not-" Sora interrupted his mother, slamming his hooves on the table.

"I held myself back, mom!" he shouted. "They were in trouble, surrounded by Dusks, and if I won or lost against Marluxia, I would still lose no matter what I did!" Sora let out a heavy sigh, bringing his hooves to his head as he looked down at the table. "What good am I on my own? My 'achievements' couldn't have been done without someone fighting by my side..."

"...You fought a thousand Heartless by yourself," Twilight mentioned. "You managed to do that while you were fighting a massive horde of them with everyone in Radiant Garden when Organization XIII was around, right?"

"Those were mere grunts that Kairi could have taken down when she was still new to swordplay," Sora said, letting out a pitiful laugh. "Even then, everyone in Radiant Garden able to fight helped stop them that day. And that was when Donald and I thought we lost Goofy when a boulder came hurtling toward King Mickey, pushing him out of the way and getting hit by it instead..."

"But everypony else you faced, you did all the work." Twilight grabbed a tissue as she felt a sneeze coming on, letting it out and blew her nose before continuing. "When Luna was Nightmare Moon, you took her on and that Guard Armor that came out of nowhere. Discord, Sombra, and Starlight, too."

"Celestia wanted me to save Luna, so I couldn't kill Nightmare Moon and we purified her with the Elements of Harmony, Discord practically blew me up and left me gravely wounded before discovering my Harmony Form, Sombra was even stronger than Xehanort and I was barely able to stop him in time for Spike to return the Crystal Heart to its rightful place, and if I didn't know why Starlight became a cutie mark snatching dictator who wanted everyone to be the same, I wouldn't have gone easy on her and convinced her to realize how ridiculous she acted," Sora listed bitterly. "Marluxia cursed me, held all the colts and fillies in Ponyville hostage, and try as I might, I ended up losing by his power and the fact he was blackmailing me by hurting Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo if I didn't show up in time! I was on the verge of death, both by that curse and him managing to physically wound me with magic spells, and I had to beg Marluxia not to hurt Scootaloo when she tried to hit him! He had his scythe ready to swing down on her, and all I could do was watch like a helpless idiot, unable to move, and lose someone I saw as a little sister! How can they even look up to me when I wasn't able to react when I could have lost Scootaloo, just like Sombra when the Crystal Heart's light purified him, or even dad!?"

Letting out a frustrated yell, Sora smacked his bowl off the table, splattering his half-eaten soup on the floor, but Twilight quickly caught the bowl with her magic before it hit the ground. He panted heavily, tears rolling down his face as he belted out his self-doubts. Twilight and Manami looked at each other, the latter looking back with a disappointed gaze as she watched her son break down over more of his own failures he wasn't able to control from the situation. The pegasus mare walked around the table, grabbed Sora's ear and tugged hard, making him yelp in pain and look at his mother like she was crazy.

"Stop doubting yourself!" Manami scolded. "Whatever nonsense that Marluxia monster put into your head, don't pay it any mind! He caught you in a trap you knew you couldn't escape from. You don't have to solve everything by yourself when you need the help of your friends to face someone who works for the man responsible for causing so much trouble in the last several years."

"Then what about my Mark of Mastery exam?" Sora questioned angrily. "It's been years since the last one, and Riku and I didn't know it was a trap until it was almost too late for me. When's my retake? Or am I really that useless that I'll never be more than a-?" Sora yelped again as Manami tugged his ear harder. "OWWWW!!!! Stop doing that, mom!"

"Not until you calm down and use your heart, not your head!" she said.

"Don't you mean 'use your head'?" Twilight asked, confused by the odd phrasing of Manami's statement.

"No, I do mean his heart," she said to the alicorn, then looked back at Sora. "Sora, do not let those heartless people play mind games with you. If they can trick you by going for the ones you love, they'll get you easily if you plead for them to take you for their sake. You're stronger than them. And even if you are as gullible as the five-year-old boy you still act like at times, you're not that naive to let them fool you that easily." He didn't seem to agree as he looked down. Sora was willing to beg to Saïx to let Kairi go in exchange for himself, but he should have expected the literally heartless Nobody to deny his plea and force him to keep gathering hearts for Organization XIII. Manami let go of his ear and brought her hoof to his cheek. "Don't let them break you more than you already are. This whole year, you've been having such a hard time, but I know you can pull through. They're doing this so that can easily win you over to their side, and that'll never happen. Not in a million years."

"And if they can do well by themselves, then they're crazy," Twilight added. "You never fight alone, even when you are alone. You just got unlucky because of the stress of surviving while promising the foals you would save them. Next time, Marluxia will think twice before pulling a stunt like that again."

"...But, the foals-" Manami gently turned Sora's head to look at her.

"They don't think of you as a failure," she assured him. "When you woke up, who was in the room with you, sleeping beside you as they waited for you to open your eyes?" He knew his mother asked a rhetorical question, no doubt everyone knowing the CMC were in his room. "Those three 'sisters' of yours were worried sick about you, but that didn't mean they were upset that you lost. They were afraid of losing you. So did the others.

"You know yesterday, when they gave us a tour of the town in the winter time, we got into a snow fight with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Those two used to be their bullies until you and those three fillies realized why she behaved so bitterly and helped change her for the better. Diamond Tiara looks up to you just like they do." Sora nodded, his relationship with Diamond far better than before he knew her mother, Spoiled Rich, tried to make her as selfish and cruel as she was to others who weren't in the same social standing as they were. "You have such a big impact on everyone's lives when you're around. No one is ever going to think differently of you, even before with your darkness, your mistakes, or even your personality. You are special in so many ways, and we'd all be devastated if you tried to change who you are."

Sora's ears twitched, his mother reminded him of the same thing Kairi told him before darkness destroyed Destiny Islands. It could have meant a great number of reasons about him that Kairi didn't want him to change, but for others, including Kairi, none of them want him to change into someone else, be someone other than himself. He realized Marluxia was playing tricks on his mind, though unable to remember what he went through in Castle Oblivion, he had a feeling the scythe-wielder had tried to do the same thing back then.

"...Mom, are you sure you don't have a secret career as a therapist behind mine and dad's backs?" Sora asked with a small grin.

"No. A mother just knows the right things to say or do to help their baby when they're struggling with life choices, even without any experience to go by." Manami giggled at her response, planting a kiss on Sora's forehead. Twilight felt a little jealous, missing her own mother, though she wasn't able to leave the castle thanks to her cold. She'll have to remind herself to write a letter to both her parents in the morning and let them know how she was doing. "Feel a little better?"

"Yeah. Sorry about...my tirade," Sora apologized.

"You needed to blow off some steam," Manami reassured. "You have every right to get mad and blow up to let out that stress. Your father helped me with that whenever he irritates me on purpose. But if you ever need to relieve yourself from stress with Kairi's help, it had better be with protection. You got that, mister?"

Sora groaned and hung his head, annoyed by his mother constantly reminding him when he and Kairi slept together, but he nodded his head to get her to drop the subject with Twilight giggling in the background. "MISS MANAMI!!!!!!!!" They were startled by Scootaloo's shrieking, distraught voice, the filly having woken up and sounded terrified not seeing Sora in bed. She soon barged into the library, panting heavily with tears running down her face, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle tailing after her with just as much worry and fear as the pegasus filly. "Sora's gone! That Marla-whoever took him away while we were sleeping!" Manami looked behind her, then slowly stepped aside, showing the CMC that Sora was still here. With their fear turned to relief, the fillies ran up to Sora and leapt into his chest, Sora catching and embracing them in his hooves as they cried. "Sora, don't you ever do that again! I-I thought...I thought you were gone forever..."

"You three aren't...mad at me for losing?" Sora asked. "Or tried to turn myself in to save you guys?"

"We don't want ya turnin' yourself in to anypony ever again!" Apple Bloom said, clutching Sora tightly. "Ah don't want ya taken away again!"

"We were all so worried about you," Sweetie Belle added. "I-I thought...you were gonna die..."

Sora looked up at his mom, giving him a look that said she told him so. He was relieved to hear Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo didn't hate him for losing against Marluxia, almost getting killed in the process, and giving himself up to ensure they would return safe and sound, even though he knew it was a false hope to believe one of Xehanort's followers would ever show mercy to a child, let alone several. He held them tightly, determined not to fail again now that he knew what Marluxia was able to pull. His main goal was to protect everyone with all his power, with his friends giving him the strength to overcome whatever obstacles Xehanort will throw at him.

"I'm not leaving you girls," he said to the three fillies in his forelegs. "I'm going to get stronger, keep all of you safe. Next time Marluxia takes you all away from me again, I won't let him win. Xehanort's going to have to think twice before he can get his hands on me, and when he shows himself, I'll make him pay." He lowered the fillies down, then performed a Pinkie Promise, ensuring that he will hold true to this promise, for his sake, and for everyone else the dastardly Keyblade Master had done wrong. "Pinkie Promise."

Giving them a confident, toothy grin, the Crusaders hugged Sora again. Kairi was going to be jealous when she got back tonight, seeing how the troublesome trio weren't going to leave his side for a while, but he was sure she would understand after today. Watching them out of the corner, Yen Sid overheard Sora's promise, letting out a sigh before turning and making his way to his guest room for the night. Down the hall to where his room was, he saw Lea leaning against the wall beside his door, standing on two legs while his forelegs were crossed against his chest, waiting for the wizard to arrive.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Lea asked. "Xehanort knows where Sora is now. You think he's tough enough to take them all out?"

"Knowing his mental state within the last year, he might if he steers away from the past," the gray stallion answered. "He has his friends and family's support, including ours. I have full confidence in him." He entered his room, summoning his magic as he transported three presents, placing them on his bed. Each one had a tag on the ends of the ribbons for the recipients for the gifts with Sora, Riku, and Kairi's names on each one respectively. Holding up Sora's gift, Lea peeked his head inside, watching the wizard as he checked over the wrapped box. "Xehanort knows of Sora's location thanks to Marluxia. As of right now, Sora's new Mark of Mastery exam has begun."

"Seriously?" Lea asked, surprised by the announcement without Sora being told about it. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No." The red stallion stared at Yen Sid, his mouth quickly zipped shut by the gray unicorn's magic before he could say something. "And before you berate me and tell me I'm going senile, the reason why I'm not telling him is because the thought of being tested will get him anxious and lose his focus. He knows what's at stake, and if killing Xehanort is the goal of his test, I don't want him overly pressured after the trauma he's experienced from the alternate futures without him, the loss of his father, his father's Nobody entering his life, and Marluxia threatening those children and spouting discouraging insults. They see his overprotectiveness and friendships as a weakness, but that is his greatest strength, and they fear it." Placing the present back down, he turned to Lea, freeing the red unicorn's mouth from being shut closed. "That proof comes from his Harmony Form: friendship is a magic unique to this world, and Sora has had the ability to wield it if he has a connection with Twilight and her friends. Love and friendship are stronger than the worst the darkness can unleash, performing feats and miracles that make the impossible possible."

"...And...you don't want me to tell anyone," Lea added, the serious expression on Yen Sid's face confirming his guess. Lea sighed, rubbing his neck, having no choice but to agree. "Alright. Alright. My lips are sealed." The wizard nodded, ensuring Lea would keep his promise, lest he go through rigorous training or be forced to be tormented by the sad pouts of the Crusaders for hours. Lea walked over to the bed, picking up one of the gifts and gently shook it to hear what was inside. "So, what late Christmas gifts did you get them? And none for Aqua, Terra, or Ven?"

"Just a little something for the next generation of Keyblade wielders," Yen Sid said, taking the gift back before Lea tried to sneak a peek. "Sora, Riku, and Kairi could use a little wardrobe change."

Somewhere in an abandoned world, a portal of darkness appeared in front of the gates of a castle with Heartless and Nobodies acting as guards. Marluxia stepped through, letting out a grunt as he gripped his head, still throbbing after Kaito slammed his head into the wall. Though the world was bleak and dreary with darkness settling over the world, the massive castle with multiple spires on both sides stood out among the empty buildings it towered over, a gap in the center connected by metal in the shape of an odd symbol, a core in the center unmoving as it had been broken for many centuries. He made his way to the entrance, only to stop as he heard the sound of a firearm cocking above him.

"Well, well, well, back so soon, Marluxia?" Looking up, the pink-haired assassin spotted Xigbar aiming his purple arrowguns formed into a rifle at him. He also refers to be called Braig as it was his true self, his hair black tied in a long ponytail with several gray streaks running down it, his face had a scar on his left cheek from the power of darkness inflicted on him by Terra many years ago, where he also wore an eyepatch that covered the right eye that was also injured from that moment. His eyes were gold, like Xehanort's, and he had pointed ears, wearing the similar black coat his Nobody wore in Organization XIII. The sniper smirked, lowering his weapon, then warped down to meet the former backstabber of the Nobody group. "Turns out your plan to snatch Sora didn't succeed. And my Snipers gave us some good recon in that disturbingly colorful world out there. Waste of talent if you ask me."

"I would have succeeded if I didn't know he had unexpected backup," Marluxia reasoned. "Someone bearing our coats came at me from out of nowhere with Nobodies I never saw before, then came the rest of the Keyblade wielders, along with that traitor, Axel."

"Someone else wearing these?" Xigbar asked, emphasizing the sleeve of his outfit curiously.

"He claimed he was a Nobody himself," Marluxia growled. "I've never seen him in the Organization. He had a cutlass as a weapon, shaggy brown hair and a rugged beard, and he had water as his element. I could practically smell the scent of the ocean on him."

Xigbar's eye widened, the description of this Nobody familiar to him. "...What did the Nobodies he controlled look like?"

"I don't know. Kind of like...pirates, burly like a Berserker, but they're as agile as Dancers and swift like Samurais." Xigbar stared at Marluxia for a moment, his shock slowly turning into amused disbelief as he paced a little, the light chuckle turning into uproarious laughter. "What the hell's so funny?"

It took a moment for Xigbar to calm down, but even then, he was still laughing. "Ohh-ho-ho-ho-ho man! He's still alive!? Wow. Lucky son of a gun," he said, letting out a sigh as he got the giggles out of him. "He was a slick one. And he avoided running into Sora and getting killed by him. And now...he's working with him. Is that right?"

"You mean you know him?" Marluxia questioned.

"Let's just say...he could have been the actual Number IX back then," Xigbar said, shocking the scythe-wielder. "Oh yeah! He would have been a better candidate than Demyx! Power over water, with an actual weapon, and not a complete coward like that punk musician. He flew the coop and took on who we had at the time with those Nobodies who came to save his sorry ass, so we had to resort to the whiny little brat who was less mature than Roxas." Xigbar scoffed, hefting his weapon over his shoulder as he began walking toward the gates. "At least Roxas had balls for a teenager, unlike Demyx."

"So, what do you propose we do about him?" Marluxia asked. "It'll be a lot harder to 'enlist' Sora if he's like his bodyguard."

"We'll figure it out," Xigbar nonchalantly said. "Now, do you want to tell Xehanort your plan was screwed up? Or do you want me to do the honors?" Marluxia huffed, walking past Xigbar as the sniper smirked. "Good luck with the boss, sissy boy. You'll need it." Ignoring Xehanort's right hand man, Marluxia continued onward into the castle to face his punishment. Xigbar's smirk faded, lowering his weapon and twisting it, changing them back into arrowgun pistols. From what his Snipers have gathered when they caught sight of Sora, his friends, the ponies in Equestria, and even Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, who he was surprised to see were back again when that bit of news came back, what he saw back in the sleeping world of The World That Never Was when he confronted Sora still startled him. Seeing the illusion of Sora's friends backing him up as he claimed his friends were his power worried the sniper, the number of allies Sora had befriended after all these years helping grow his strength the more friends he made, even if Marluxia managed to best him by playing dirty. "This is gonna be one tough war to win...Let's hope we can trick that kid so we can get it all over with."


	147. Dungeons and Discords

It had been a long night for Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Riku, and Kairi as they searched Equestria for any signs of Xehanort's other followers after Marluxia's disastrous plan to capture Sora while also diminishing his psyche, but thankfully, the world was clear after their search. They returned to the castle to get some sleep, hearing Sora had woken up after suffering the aftereffects of the dispelled Doom curse the scythe-wielder cast on him. Kairi was a little surprised to walk into the bedroom she and Sora shared and found him sleeping with the CMC in his hooves. She did feel jealous, as Sora predicted, but after the far more terrifying experience they had from being kidnapped in their sleep by a dangerous stranger to watching Sora nearly die before their eyes, she let them stay with him for the night to be positively reassured that he's not going to leave them anytime soon.

The following morning, things were finally calmed down, at least Sora hoped it would if his mother didn't curse the day after Christmas. He finally found out how the others knew where he was thanks to Pinkie, neither him or Marluxia knowing the party pony had overheard them back at Sugarcube Corner. The CMC brought their presents over to the castle and opened them, none of them caring if the holiday had already passed. Everyone had gathered in the library to open their presents, Twilight even feeling a lot better after the rest she got and the motherly care from Manami.

"Well, it's better late than never celebrating a holiday when it's actually calm," Manami said irritably. "Just once, while I'm here, I want nothing to go wrong!"

"Mom, you're going to jinx us," Sora grumbled.

"Isn't that our life in a nutshell?" Ventus rhetorically asked, making the others laugh at the ironic twists fate had given them.

When they calmed down, Yen Sid presented his gifts for Sora, Riku, and Kairi, placing them in the trio's laps. "Whoa! You even got us something, Master Yen Sid?" Sora asked curiously.

"And no gifts for us?" Aqua asked teasingly. "What's the catch, master?"

"It's a little something I've been working on with the help of the Three Good Fairies," the wizard explained.

Sora gulped nervously, starting to regret accepting something that was helped made by the finicky fairies who gave him his first wardrobe change. "Uhh, great?"

"It's better than what I heard with them constantly changing your clothes color to match their favorites," Yen Sid chuckled, having found it amusing that day he first met Sora. "Trust me, you'll like them. And they're enchanted to help protect you from darkness, even with the suits of armor Aqua helped you all forge."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at each other, then looked down at their presents. Opening them at the same time, as they removed the tops, they got a look at what was inside and were in awe.

"Well, what do they look like?" Rarity asked curiously. "Were these fairies not well-suited to tailor the clothes they made for you?"

Pinkie snorted at the unintentional pun Rarity made, though the looks on their faces proved otherwise. "How about we try them on and show everyone?" Sora suggested with an excited grin.

"Aww man, we have to wait?" Rainbow whined.

"Well, if they're enchanted to fit us, I think we have to be wearing them first," Riku pointed out. "There's new shoes and pants for me, probably the same for Sora and Kairi."

"And when you don yours, Sora, I will transfer the powers of your Drive Forms into your new clothes," Yen Sid added. "Out of all of them, you will need your Harmony Form if times get tough."

"Sweet!" Sora cheered. "Come on, guys! To our Gummi Ships!"

Sora was the first to race out of the castle, the rest of the group following while Riku and Kairi shook their heads. Once they reached the hidden spaceships out in the snowy fields, the trio got in their respective vessels and flew out of the atmosphere of Equestria until they turned into a human to get themselves in their new clothes. After a long while of waiting for the others, two of the ships came back down, Kairi's still out in space to all of their confusion.

"I wonder what Kairi's doing up there," Twilight pondered curiously.

"Hmm...There wasn't that much in the way of clothing for her to put on," Yen Sid muttered to himself.

"Why does that sound so wrongly perverted coming from you?" Lea asked worriedly, earning an irritated grumble from the wizard as increased the gravity around the red unicorn stallion, making him faceplant into the snow.

"It is just a simple shirt, jacket, boots, and skirt, you idiot," Yen Sid grumbled. "Simple articles of clothing for a girl that can function in a combat situation, which will work much better than her casual clothing she's worn the last few years."

"...Poor...word choice...from you," Lea weakly reasoned, barely able to move as his body felt incredibly heavy as he tried to lift a hoof up.

Yen Sid just sighed, regretting taking in Lea as an apprentice, despite having a Keyblade appear in his hand out of the blue. Thankfully, the awkward situation was ignored as Sora's Gummi Ship ramp lowered down first.The tan pegasus stallion stepped out, comically strutting down the ramp like a model on a catwalk, then posed as he walked onto the snow and revealed his new clothes. His new shirt and jacket were still black like his older one, but now the hems were red around the collar of his hooded jacket, sleeves, and edges, a white jagged line around his waist splitting the upper black half from the darkish gray lower half. On his forelegs were black leather gauntlets, which would have served as gloves for his hands as a human, a yellow strap around the wrists of his new hand gear while the rest was similarly colored like his jacket. Outside of Equestria, he would wear black pants, though with the sides gray with red straps around his upper thighs, and his shoes were similar with its black and yellow coloring, though in a different style. Even though he didn't have a pair of satchels to go with his new outfit, Sora kept the red ones from his old gear attached to his hind legs.

Everyone was already amazed by the clothing they could see already as black greatly compliments Sora, despite the irony that he actually favors fighting for light and for good rather than evil and darkness. "Wowee zowie!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Loving it already!"

"Oh, black is definitely Sora's color," Rarity complimented. "So bold. Stylish. And it looks quite functional. But I do hope I don't have to try to repair this one if he gets in a scrape, right?"

"I'm not exactly fashion savvy, nor are Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather," Yen Sid said. "But I assure you they are much more durable than their old clothing."

"I sure hope so," Rarity uttered.

Next came Riku as his ship's ramp opened up and he walked out to show off his new outfit. He didn't show off like his friend, simply standing before everyone with a confident pose, hoping it would interest Twilight. Enchanted to fit him as a pony, all it showed on Riku was a white shirt under a simple dark-grayish black jacket, the lowest section of his new jacket with a white, gray, and black checkerboard pattern that wrapped all the way around the article of clothing while having pretty big pockets on the sides. Like Sora, he too had a pair of gauntlets on his forehooves that would serve as gloves as a human, matching the similar shade of his jacket. For the rest of his clothing as a human, he had a new pair of blue jeans with the same checkerboard patterns around the end of the pants legs, three black straps wrapped around both his upper thighs with a pair of satchels attached to them, and a pair of black boots.

"Nice! Riku actually looks pretty good in a jacket instead of that boring white vest," Rainbow commented. "Hey, Twilight, how's your coltfriend look now that he's got a look that matches his hairstyle?" she asked the alicorn, nudging her side as she emphasized his new attire.

"W-Well...it's...different," Twilight said. "...And he does...look a lot more handsome in a jacket than a dull vest that matched his fur."

"My vest was dull?" Riku questioned as he slumped over in exasperation. "This jacket looks a lot more simple compared to that thing, and I think this is a lot more dull than what was on my old vest."

"Maybe if she saw the complete outfit, she'll have a second opinion," Yen Sid said.

"Or maybe no outfit," Rainbow suggested with a toothy smirk, making Twilight blush while Riku rolled his eyes at the cyan mare's comment.

"R-Rainbow!" Twilight chided, her brash pegasus friend snickering at her reaction.

Sora and Riku looked at each other in their new attire, amazed by their friend's new look, but when Sora looked around to see Kairi's, she and her ship didn't come back yet. "Where's Kairi?"

"Ah think she's still up there," Applejack said.

"Heh. Typical girl problems," Sora said, getting hit in the face by a snowball from Aqua.

"You're surrounded by several girls, Sora," the Keyblade Master reminded the cocky stallion. "Not all of us are picky with our choice of wardrobe."

"I think the only one who is picky is Rarity," Ventus pointed out. "You've worn your outfit for almost two decades..."

"Mine and Terra's clothes are traditional garbs under Master Eraqus's tutelage," Aqua reasoned. "I...want to continue his traditions in memory of him, along with his Keyblade mounted in the lounge."

After another few minutes, Kairi finally lowered her ship back down to Equestria and set down her ship's ramp. "Finally, Kairi!" Sora teased. "I know you girls want to look good when you want to show off some new clothes, but aside from the dresses for the gala, when have you ever-?"

Sora froze when she walked out, his jaw dropping as he and the others were shocked by her appearance. Her new clothes were pink like her old attire, only now she wore a jacket with a hood with some black around the shoulders, the pockets on her combat skirt, and the lower right side of her skirt while the lower left was a lighter shade with thin pink and white streaks. Aside from her clothing, the skirt length long enough to cover her flanks, all that were missing were the black combat boots that would appear when she was human. The bigger change that everyone was surprised about her was that the unicorn had cut her hair, shortening its length about an inch above her shoulders and styled it similarly to how it used to be a few years ago back before their grand adventure.

"Well, how do I look, everyone?" Kairi asked.

"You...cut your hair," Lea pointed out in surprise.

"Well, we can clearly see that," Rarity said. "Shorter hair really does fit you, Kairi. And with that outfit, you look ready to fight Heartless. Oh! Aqua, maybe we should cut yours! You two would practically be sisters!"

"Uhh, I'm good," Aqua said. "I like having my hair grown out a little."

"More like a lot," Terra pointed out, wrapping his leg around the blue unicorn's barrel. "You had the exact same length Kairi has right now when we grew up. Preferred to keep it short to make sure I didn't cheat by pulling on your hair."

"I did not say that!" Aqua exclaimed, puffing her cheeks angrily, which only made Terra laugh at her defensive claim.

Kairi approached Sora, still speechless with his jaw hanging loose, his eyes glued to her new look. "What do you think, Sora?" she asked him. He made no response, not even uttering a squeak. She giggled at his dumbfounded expression, gently patting his cheeks to try to wake him from his stupor. "Sora, you lazy bum. Answer my question, silly."

"I think your new look broke him," Riku said.

"Maybe this will wake him." Grabbing his face with her hooves, Kairi pulled Sora's head forward, pressing their lips together in a kiss. That managed to snap him out of his trance, his eyes blinking as he brain tried to process what was happening. Kairi pulled away, their lips separating with a light smack as Sora got a closer look at his beloved's new look. "Morning, sleeping beauty. Now, are you going to tell me how I look, or do I have to keep interrupting your dream land until I get a response?"

"...You, uhh...gave yourself a haircut," Sora mumbled, already stating what everyone already knew. Lifting a hoof, he gently ran it through her bangs, feeling a bit of nostalgia in their youth when Kairi began to keep her hair short as they grew up on the island. He grinned, cupping Kairi's cheeks in his hooves. "I kinda missed that look."

"Really?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Well, after being asleep for a whole year, I was hoping to see you again with the same short hair you had when we parted," he said.

"Then I'll gladly keep it this way." The couple giggled, then shared another brief kiss. "You look really good in black and red."

"Ok, save it for the bedroom, you two," Kaito interjected, shocking Manami at his poor word choice as she glared angrily at him, snatching the Nobody in a headlock and choked him.

"Don't suggest a crazy idea like that if they forget about protection, you dunce!" she scolded, her hold making Kaito's limbs flail about as he struggled for air. "They're still young and they need to be prepared to take on such a huge responsibility!"

"I-I'm...sorry!" Kaito gasped.

Sora let out a groan, ignoring his mother dropping the hacking Nobody. "I'm not that clueless. You keep reminding me, and you have magic to force me back until we're properly prepared."

"Mhmm. But I think you'd be a great father if we decided to have a baby." Sora looked at Kairi, startled by her confidence in him as a parent.

He grinned and laughed bashfully, his girlfriend unaware of the irony he had when he was planning to propose to her sooner or later, and having a child with her would further cement their relationship in their marriage. "R-Really, Kairi?" Sora asked, the mare nodding her head confidently. "...Would I be a great dad?"

"The Cake Twins? All the foals around Ponyville? I think you're capable of being an incredible dad," Kairi said.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Heh. Does this mean we're going several steps further in our relationship before we're even married?"

He soon yelped when Manami rushed toward him, then yanked his ear hard. "You're not have a baby before you two are even properly married! AND are completely serious about taking care of one with how dangerous your career choice is compared to your father's!"

"OW! Mom, I was joking!" Sora exclaimed, yelping as the mare tugged his ear harder. "Marriage first before the baby carriage! I got it! LET GO OF MY EAR!"

"At least I don't have to go through this madness with my parents," Riku said to himself, only to cringe at a thought that came to him. "...Although, introducing them to Twilight...That's going to be a nightmare..."

After Sora was finished getting punished by his mother for his joking around, it was time for Manami to head back to Destiny Islands, even if she wanted to stay a while longer. After she said her goodbyes to everyone, both Manami and Kaito stepped onto Sora's Gummi Ship, even though the Nobody could transport himself through the portals of darkness he can summon. Once they were settled in their seats after Sora had the enchantments from his old clothes transfer into his new ones, Sora started up his vessel and flew out of Equestria, turning all three of them back to humans after leaving the world. Activating the Warp-G in his ship to reach Destiny Islands faster, Kaito wasn't prepared for the heavy G-forces from warping almost all the way across the universe, clutching his seat while his body left an imprint as he sunk into it.

They reached Destiny Islandsin no time at all, Sora landing his ship out in the usual spot outside of town to avoid it getting spotted. Sora got up first, showing off his full outfit to his mother and his father's Nobody, snickering when he saw the paralyzed, startled Nobody glued to his seat.

"So, have fun riding on a Gummi Ship, Kaito?" Sora asked teasingly.

"...I'd prefer...using the portals instead," Kaito mumbled.

"Oh, don't be a big baby," Manami said, getting up and surprising the man at how little she was shaken up from the ride. Both her and Sora had to help Kaito up on his feet, his legs shaky and feeling like jelly, but he managed to recover from the aftereffects of light speed travel. Once he was on his feet, Manami looked over Sora's new clothes. "My, my...These look twice as better than your older, lazy clothes when all this mess started. At least make you look like you're prepared for an adventure than a casual day on the beach."

"Feels just like when I got my new clothes after my one year coma," Sora said. "Only they're actually new and not magically altered. My old shorts ended up becoming short shorts with how tight they got when I woke up."

"Let's just hope you don't grow out of these," Manami said. The trio exited the ship as the ramp opened up, Sora giving his mother one more hug before she headed back home. "Take care of yourself. And don't forget-"

"I know, I know. Protection," Sora groaned.

"Yes, there's that, but about what I told you last night," she said. "Don't lose hope if you fail. Your friends will back you up like you have for them, and you learn from your losses."

Sora nodded his head, Manami giving her son a kiss on the forehead before parting and making her way into town. Sora and Kaito watched her leave until she was out of sight, the Keyblade wielder facing his father's Nobody.

"You look after her for me," Sora said. "If Xehanort finds out about mom, he could use her to get an advantage over me."

"I bet she could kick his ass, and she doesn't have magic or any skills with a weapon," Kaito said, both men chuckling at the remark. "But, I think it's you who needs the protection. Xehanort will have his group hunt you down knowing where you've been staying."

"I can protect myself just fine," Sora argued.

"After yesterday?" Sora was about to give him an excuse, but he paused, realizing he was in over his head after suffering through a lot of turmoil in the past year. "We all know you're strong, but you could use all the backup you need."

"I guess you're right," Sora solemnly agreed. "Marluxia resorted to blackmail and holding hostages I care about to make me lose on purpose. I won't him get to me again."

"Neither of them ever will." Kaito reached a hand to his ear, pulling out a similar-looking earpiece made of crystal that Sora recognized as their enchanted communicators. "Before the others left to scope out any signs of Xehanort's men, Aqua gave me one of these. She said these can allow me to communicate with any one of you."

"She had enough of those crystals to make another?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, and they sure did work wonders when I not only searched for that pink-haired masochist, but got a little more of a taste for Equestria," Kaito continued. He placed his earpiece back where it belonged, tapping his ear to make sure it fit back in right. "I'll keep an eye on your mother for you. But don't be afraid to ask me to come help when you're in a pinch, son." Kaito winced a few seconds after he realized what he said. "...Sorry. Odd force of habit when his words come out of my mouth."

"I'll let this one slide," Sora said. He held his hand out to the Nobody, returning the gesture as they both shook hands. "I'll let you know when I need help."

"Good." After breaking the handshake, Kaito began walking off, putting his hood over his head to conceal himself from the townspeople if anyone knew the man who had died out at sea. He turned around and walked backwards, one last thing to say as he cupped his hands to his mouth. "When you finally propose to Kairi, you better make me the best man!"

"No way! Riku's taking that spot!" Sora called back. "You're staying in the back row during the wedding!"

Kaito laughed, having expected that response before turning back around and waving to him as he hurried after Manami. Sora let out a small laugh as well, shaking his head slightly. He was going to think about who would be standing on his side of the alter, but he knew Riku was going to truly be his best man, and the rest will be decided after he proposes to Kairi and they both plan their wedding. He walked back into his ship after some thought, heading back to Equestria and figure out when to properly pop the question to his future fiancee.

A few days passed, New Years come and gone as everyone planned out their resolutions for this year, Sora's was hoping that he wouldn't go through anymore painful, heartbreaking, and traumatizing moments. During that time, Celestia had delivered a letter to Twilight, giving the girls all a chance to go to Yakyakistan for a goodwill tour the next day. They were grateful that Pinkie helped settle good ties with the Yaks from the frozen north, even though their first meeting with Prince Rutherford and his entourage didn't go so well at first with all the random destruction and smashing things the party pony tried before to make them feel at home with their customs instead of Ponyville's. Sadly, it was a girls only trip, and since Yen Sid and Lea headed back to the Mysterious Tower after New Years, Sora, Riku, Terra, and Ventus had to stay behind.

Early the next morning, Fluttershy was busy packing up some heavy winter gear in her saddlebags to wear during the overnight tour. She turned away from her bags to grab a small bit purse, but when she turned back to place it in her bigger bags, Discord was there holding a platter with a tea kettle and cup, surprising the pegasus.

"Tea?" Discord offered. Not waiting for Fluttershy to respond, he looked down and saw her half-packed saddlebags. "Hmm...Trendy coats? Bedrolls? Saddlebags? Oh! A surprise vacation for the two of us!? How thoughtful." Before Fluttershy could tell him, Discord used his chaotic magic to summon a layer of sand in his best friend's living room, sitting in a lounge chair under an umbrella while wearing a pair of sunglasses and sipping on a tropical beverage. "I hear Puerto Caballo is lovely this time of year. Sand like powdered sugar."

Discord sprinkled some of the sand around, the rough grains really feeling like powdered sugar as he left a mess on Fluttershy's floor. "Actually, Princess Celestia's taking us on an overnight goodwill tour of Yakyakistan," she finally managed to say. "We just found out the other day, and we're leaving today."

"So, what you're saying is no tea?" Fluttershy nodded her head, the draconequus blowing a raspberry in disappointment, tossing his drink and cleaning up the sandy shore he created with a snap of his fingers. "That's fine. I wasn't even thirsty anyway."

"Well, if you're looking for something to do, you could spend the evening with the boys in the castle," Fluttershy suggested.

Discord guffawed at the absurd idea, but the look on the yellow mare's face told him she was serious, his laughter ceasing as he felt uneasy about the suggestion. "You're not kidding...Wait, what about Kairi and Aqua? They're not staying?"

"It's an all girl's trip," Fluttershy stated. "Besides, they'll be hanging out with Spike and Big Mac. Those two have a 'top secret' thing they do when we leave Ponyville...even though everypony knows about it, so it's not really a secret. The other boys might join them, too, so you don't have to feel left out."

"Hah! Fun with the sidekicks??? You must think you're in a dimension where everything is opposite." With a snap of his fingers, Discord suddenly changed all of Fluttershy's cottage into an alternate realm, the colors warped in different shades in the chaotic reality he made up. "Da-dee-la! I'm Opposite Discord, and I want to hang out with Spike, Big Mac, Sora, Terra, Riku, and Ventus! I'm sure I'd have fun!"

"Well, guess what, Sassafras!?" Fluttershy exclaimed boldly, the effects of Discord's "opposite" dimension changing her. "I'm Opposite Fluttershy, and I'm sick of being nice and quiet all the time!"

Discord snapped his fingers, bringing the cottage back to reality. Fluttershy brought her hooves to her mouth, shocked to hear herself belt that out while in that strange dimension Discord made up.

"Let me explain this to you as simply as I can: Me? Amazing! Them? Well, I've already forgotten who we're talking about."

"You don't know Spike or Big Macintosh well," Fluttershy corrected, the draconequus responding with a pout. "All I'm saying is it's a good opportunity to expand your circle of friends, and maybe better bond with Sora and Riku." Discord's frown only grew at the idea of making up with Sora, considering the shenanigans he pulled on the stallion before and after his reformation. Fluttershy smirked, knowing him all too well to get him to give it a chance by tricking him into thinking he was too good to try it. "Unless you're afraid Spike and Big Mac won't like you?"

As she expected, Discord took the bait as he sneered at what he saw as a challenge. "Oh, please. Don't stoop to such tedious reverse psychology. You're better than that."

Fluttershy hid her grin, continuing her packing as she helped him learn more about friendship. "It never hurts to make new friends. Or make enemies into allies. We trust you."

"Sora doesn't," Discord scoffed, but he was going to give it a try. "Consider it considered." He then poofed away in a blast of smoke, disappearing and leaving Fluttershy to continue packing. Once everything was in her saddlebags, she closed the flap, but a shrunken Discord popped up, startling the pegasus. "Couldn't I just come with you instead?"

"Discord, I told you it was a mare's only trip," Fluttershy reiterated.

Discord smirked, snapping his fingers as he returned to normal size, then another poof of smoke veiled himself. Once it cleared, Fluttershy's eyes widened as she saw Discord in a more feminine form, her serpentine body thinner with slender curves, long white hair that flowed messily down her shoulders, a rounded muzzle, and big eyelashes. The female Discord posed, showing off her new look to her close friend.

"How's this, Fluttershy?" Discord asked, a sultry, feminine voice coming out of the draconequus's mouth while flashing a wink. "Call me Eris, Goddess of Chaos."

Fluttershy blinked a few times, impressed with how Discord would look if he was a girl, but she was putting her hoof down as she gave "Eris" a blank stare. "Discord..."

"...Oh, fine!" Another smokescreen appeared around the Discord, changing back to his male self with a scowl. "I bet the audience would have loved to see my Rule 63 counterpart running around causing trouble, but you had to ruin the fun by...hanging out with them..."

Fluttershy and Discord were the first ones to reach the train station, ironic considering the pegasus's cottage is on the other side of town. Fluttershy had her packed up gear on her back while she wore a purple turtleneck sweater and white earmuffs with a flower design on them.

"I suppose this is goodbye, then," Discord said. "Have an absolutely fabulous voyage."

Behind his back, Discord snapped his fingers, a mountain in the distance engulfed in a flash as the train tracks wrapped around to the top, which turned into the mouth of an active volcano and the tracks ended over the edge. Fluttershy noticed and leered at the draconequus for his selfish reluctance of his planned evening.

"Discord," she warned.

"What? It's not my fault the new train route leads into an active volcano. Guess you'll have to stay." Fluttershy raised a brow, keeping a blank stare on him, which he gave in with an annoyed huff. "Oh, you're no fun."

Discord turned the train route and the mountain back to normal, satisfying the pegasus. The rest of the group had finally arrived, the rest of the Mane Six with their gear and wore their winter outfits while Kairi and Aqua had a few things in their own bags, though not as much as the other ponies. Along with them were the boys, including Spike and Big Mac, but as soon as they saw Discord, Sora let out a groan.

"Oh great. Knowing Discord's around, something bad's going to happen," Sora grumbled.

"The feeling's mutual," Discord uttered back. He did a double-take, noticing the new clothes Sora, Riku, and Kairi wore. "Ooh. Wardrobe change? When did that happen???"

"The day after the worst Christmas ever," Sora said. "Thanks for the help, by the way. You could use your chaotic powers to help us instead of wandering around the world doing whatever you want."

"If I were to have showed up, I would have made things too easy," Discord stated. "Besides, Celestia made me sign a clause stating that I would not use my powers around any dastardly villains, otherwise they would play mind games over my own mind games and turn me back into a villain, breaching my pact from being turned back into stone." A scroll appeared in his paw, unfurling it as there was actual legal writing on the paper instead of random jargon or pictures with Discord's signature at the bottom. "So, even if I could help, I don't want to go through another Tirek incident."

"You've got to be kidding me," Sora grumbled.

Aqua took the scroll and read through it. "...It's legitimate. And no chaotic influence, either. But you can breach this if it means the fate of Equestria is at stake. We just found out someone working for Xehanort tried to force Sora to join him after kidnapping all the kids and nearly beating him to death in both physical injuries and a forbidden spell that could have instantly killed him."

"Better to be safe than even more sorry," Discord reasoned, taking back the legal document and poofed it away with a snap. "And what if they were to try to conform me if they knew of my existence? How difficult would your lives be then?"

"Uhh...he does have a fair point, Sora," Riku said. "If Discord was troublesome to you the first time, imagine if he was a seed of darkness."

Sora grunted, understanding Discord's point, but his help still would have been useful a week ago. "Ok, so Ah think we got everythin' we need," Applejack said after double-checking her bags. "Anythin' we might be missin' Pinkie Pie? Ya are the Yakyakistan expert here."

"Nope! And I brought yeti food!" Everyone stared at Pinkie awkwardly at the mention of yeti food. "Did I forget to mention there's a pony-eating yeti on Frost Field Glacier?"

"...Yes. Yes you did," Ventus uttered.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Pinkie cheered.

"With the trip or the yeti?" Kairi asked.

"If that thing messes with us, I'll turn that yeti into confetti!" Rainbow said, jabbing her forehooves against the air.

The train embarking for the north blew its whistle as it arrived. Once the doors opened, Spike and Big Mac were eager to have the girls leave, the latter nudging his sister into the train car. Twilight, Kairi, and Aqua gave their respective boyfriends a quick kiss before they joined the others, Twilight then hugged Spike, even though he just as badly wanted the girls to get on soon.

"I bet you boys have big plans, huh, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Spike said, clearly lying as the Mane Six knows about their "secret" plans when they're not around. "Although if I did, I certainly wouldn't be allowed to discuss it with you girls."

Twilight rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she hurried onto the train with the others. The girls said their goodbyes, leaving the boys on the station as they watched the locomotive disappear down the snowy landscape. The stallions and dragon stood in awkward silence with Discord around, the draconequus trying not to gain any attention.

"Ok, guess we just head back to the castle then," Sora said, but as he walked away, Spike grabbed his tail, stopping him from heading back.

"Wait, Sora, I don't think we should leave Discord by himself," Spike said.

"Great idea! Not it!" Sora quickly shouted.

"No, no, not like that," the baby dragon restated. "He usually has tea with Fluttershy on Tuesdays, and today is a Tuesday."

"So...he's got nothing to do today?" Ventus asked curiously.

"And what was Twilight talking about with you two having big plans?" Riku asked as well. "What exactly do you guys do when all of us are out somewhere saving the worlds or mending friendships?"

"You can join us if you want," Spike offered. "And...we're hoping Discord would want to come along since he kinda looks like he wants to..."

Big Mac nodded his head in agreement, the group looking back at Discord, who quickly summoned a random news article and began reading it. "Fascinating read, yes?" he asked aloud nervously, turning away and buried his face in the pages."Don't let them come over, please don't let them come over, please don't let them come over..."As Discord whispered to himself, the males approached the draconequus, Sora staying far enough away. He noticed them, tossing the paper away as he played off being noticed. "Oh, salutations! Wish I could stay and chat, but I don't want to."

"Wait!" Spike called out before the draconequus left. "We were wondering...What are you up to tonight?" Discord mumbled to himself, almost expecting to be asked that after his chat with Fluttershy earlier. "Do you wanna, I don't know, hang out? Is that...something you do?"

"Oh, Twilight's friend, Applejack's monosyllabic brother, and the four male Keyblade wielders. If only I weren't so busy this evening." Discord was clearly lying, the troubled expression on his face conflicting him with being anywhere but around the ponies and baby dragon, knowing he didn't have any plans at all today or this week.

"Well, I guess guys' night will just be us," Spike said with a shrug, surprising not only Discord, but the stallion Keyblade wielders.

"Guys' night?" Discord asked, voicing Sora, Riku, Ventus, and Terra's question as well as they all wondered what Spike and Big Mac did for guys' night. "You mean a rowdy evening of reckless revelry? Zoot suits, fedoras, swing dancing?"

"Ok, I'm curious," Sora said. "But I doubt there's going to be any suits and swing dancing. Not with a baby dragon and a farmer."

"Well...it's something like that," Spike said, Big Mac muttering nervously in agreement. "You should come, Discord. The more, the merrier."

"That does sound like fun," Discord muttered to himself while stroking his beard. He did promise Fluttershy he would give it a try, and he was in the mood for some fun. "Well, I suppose I could squeeze you all in if I move a few important ponies around." A flash of light brought a desk in front of the draconequus while wearing a business suit, pushing the button of an intercom that was on the desk as he spoke in a gravely, strict businessman's voice. "June, honey, be a dear. Reschedule Luna and Cay-Cay."

"'Cay-Cay'?" the group questioned aloud.

"That's what I call Princess Celestia, what a hoot!" Discord explained, his finger leaving the button as he broke his character, then pushed it back as he resumed it. "In fact, clear the whole evening. Tonight is guys' night. These fellas invited me to spice things up and bring a little class to the whole affair." After ending his announcement to "June", Discord's desk and suit disappeared as he suddenly appeared between the guys, wrapping them in a massive hug, though leaving Sora in his tail instead of his arms. "Tonight will be the best night of your lives, and not just because you get to bask in my greatness."

"That greatness meaning causing a lot of chaos and getting on my nerves, I can't wait," Sora complained, letting out a grunt as Discord intentionally squeezed his barrel tightly. "AUGH! HEY!"

"Well, I guess we'll see you tonight," Spike said, whispering Discord the location, obviously being the Castle of Friendship, and the time, which was clearly at sundown.

Before Discord left, he flung Sora into a snowbank as he teleported away until this evening. Sora popped his head up from the snow, growling irritably.

"I can't wait for tonight," Sora sarcastically said. "And why didn't he fling any of you!? Or drop you in a vat of pudding or mayonnaise!? He and Riku fought at the gala last year, so why didn't HE get tossed into the snow or in a tree!?"

"Maybe he's nervous," Terra pondered. "I mean, we have no history, but it's clearly obvious he's not used to anything friends do since his reformation. That scene at the gala last year was apparent with how easily jealous he got with Tree Hugger."

"And he brought that Smooze slime monster to cause more trouble, which Tree Hugger thankfully managed to tame before its ooze devoured the castle," Ventus added. "Also, 'Cay-Cay'? When did Discord and Celestia get that close to for him to give her a nickname?"

"...You don't think those two are...secretly dating, are they?" Riku asked. The boys pondered the thought for a moment, only to shudder, unable to find it likely that Celestia would ever get romantically involved with someone like Discord. Though, after she expressed how much fun it was having Discord spring up some chaos at a boring social event like the Grand Galloping Gala, they hoped that it was just her desperation to spice up the party and avoid another dull event more than just his presence. "I just gave us horrifying images, didn't I?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac said.

It didn't take long for the sun to set, guys' night about to begin as Spike waited for the last of the light to leave the horizon from atop a balcony in the castle. "We have sundown. Repeat, we have sundown," he said. Leaving the railing, he leapt for joy toward the five stallions. "I declare tonight's guys' night ceremonies officially open!" Spike and Big Mac began to chant, the red earth pony saying "yup" after each verse the baby dragon said while performing an odd dance to celebrate their alone time away from the girls. "It's guys' night. Oh yeah. Havin' fun now. Oh, yeah!"

Their 'ritual' finished as they both posed, Sora, Riku, Ventus, and Terra stared at them after witnessing the incredibly awkward performance. "...Uhh...ok. That is the weirdest thing I ever saw," Riku commented.

"Don't tell me you guys do that all the time when you have your 'guys'' night," Sora pleaded.

The duo nodded, making the Keyblade wielders groan. They soon heard a fanfare played by trumpets in the foyer. Making their way down the stairs, it wasn't any surprise that it was played by a pair of Discords in what appeared to be noble attire meant for announcers presenting the ruler of their kingdom. The doors opened, where a tiny Discord in the same type of clothing ran down the hall toward them, cartoonish scrambling echoing with each step he took.

"And he's hamming it up," Ventus uttered.

The tiny Discord cleared his throat, his voice high-pitched due to his size as he held a scroll that had a picture of the draconequus in a goofy style. "Announcing the much anticipated arrival of the spirit of chaos and disharmony, the purveyor of pandemonium, lord of lawlessness-"

"Will you just get on with it!?" Sora shouted.

"The audience will remain silent as I continue," the tiny Discord stated, a cream pie soaring out of nowhere and smacking Sora in the face. Sora growled as the tin fell off his muzzle, his face covered in whipped cream while smelling a hint of coconut. "As I was saying-lord of lawlessness, earl of turmoil, bringer of bedlam - dum, da-da-dum, da-da-daaaaa! - Discord!"

At the other end of the hall, a poster of Discord in a basketball jersey and shorts was held up by ropes that blocked the door while also playing a different kind of fanfare. The real Discord soon appeared, breaking through the poster in the same getup as he held a basketball in his hands, all while an invisible audience cheered for him with female voices screaming like crazed fangirls. He performed a few tricks, barely impressing the stallions and baby dragon, but Discord managed to startle them when he threw the ball at them, making it explode into sparkles and confetti over them.

"Are you done?" Riku asked.

"Yes, quite," Discord said. "So, shall we hop to it? I made a list of the rowdiest establishments in Ponyville." Discord pulled out a scroll, but instead of it being incredibly long, it was surprisingly short with only a couple things written down. "It's rather short."

Sora wiped off the cream pie Discord threw at him, taking in several deep breaths to compose himself before beating the draconequus for his random chaotic attacks toward him. "Is one of those places a laundromat? You better not have ruined my new clothes. I just got these."

"Actually, we're going to stay here," Spike said. "I hope you guys like awesome games!"

"Games? I love games!" Discord cheered. "I'm great at games!" With a snap of his fingers, Discord transported everyone into a random room, which looked like a basement lounge. They sat in the random couches and chairs circled around the room, most of the guys worried that Discord planned on a weird game. The draconequus materialized a bowl filled with slips of paper, but thankfully, it wasn't for his snack. "Famous pony charades?" Discord offered, starting the game without the stallions' and baby dragon's consent as he pulled out a slip and read it to himself. "Oh, this is an easy one. Who am I?" Swiping his paw over his head, his face turned white as a long, thin horn sprouted on his forehead under a familiar gold crown and flowing aurora mane, shocking and disturbing Sora. "Huh? Huh!?"

"Ahh, my eyes!" Sora screamed, covering his eyes at the draconequus's physical impersonation of Celestia's face with his goatee and mismatched horns still apparent.

"Oh sweet Celestia," Ventus muttered. "There's not enough brain bleach in the universe to make me unsee that."

"That's right!" Discord said at Ventus's guess. "You guys are terrible at this game if you weren't able to guess that quickly."

"Discord, I'm talking about a REAL game," Spike interjected.

Discord had thankfully dropped his "Celestia" face, though the wig matching the alicorn's mane was in his lap as he pet it like a cat, and it was somehow purring. "Oh, you mean trapping best friend ponies in hedge mazes and turning them against each other. Ahh, those were the days."

Sora fumed as he glared at Discord, despising the horrible reminder of the draconequus's manipulative ways in the past toward him and the Mane Six, along with nearly killing him and blocking his magic. "Sure. Those were the days," he said sarcastically. "How about we relive that day? Where you lost after fighting me in my Harmony Form?"

"Sora, calm down," Terra warned. "We're here to have a good time, no hostilities. And Discord, quit messing with Sora. He's already upset enough as it is from everything he went through last year."

"Fine, fine." The flowing wig leapt out of Discord's lap before he brought them back to the foyer of the castle. "So, what are we going to play?"

"Wait right here while Big Mac and I set it up," Spike said, running off to the throne room with Big Mac in tow.

"Whatever it is, it can only get better by adding me to the mix," Discord gloated.

"Nothing gets better when you add your chaos in anything," Sora grumbled.

"You know I have ears, right?" Discord said, appearing in front of the tan pegasus, emphasizing his question by making several types of ears pop out all over his body like a weird breakout.

"Yeah, and you always INVADE PEOPLE'S PRIVACY!" Sora shouted in one of the many ears, making Discord wince and clutch his head, quickly dismissing the random ears he created on his person. "How about learning about someone without snooping in the background, or through someone's memories? That's a good lesson. Or does that go in one ear and out the other like our warnings before you were reformed?"

"I'm a good listener! I've been trapped in stone for a thousand years, so I've done nothing BUT listen while helplessly frozen in such a state!" Discord exclaimed.

They were about to butt heads, but Ventus intervened, pushing them back. "Alright, stop! We're going to have fun, play a nice calming game of...whatever Spike and Big Mac have planned, and maybe we'll do something else when it's over for guys' night. So, no bringing up the past, no more verbal assaults, and no more blames. Alright?" Sora and Discord continued glaring at each other before they turned around with a huff. "...I'll take that as a yes."

"This is gonna be a long night, isn't it?" Riku asked.

Spike soon called the four Keyblade wielders and draconequus to the throne room, their game set up and ready to start. As they made their way to the room, Terra hung back, pulling Ventus with him to talk to him privately.

"You know how bad the tension is between those two, right?" Terra asked. "Discord's reformed, even if he can be a bit...destructive with his chaotic power when he misunderstands certain things, but how come Sora hasn't warmed up to him?"

"When Discord returned from his imprisonment in stone, he messed with Sora and the girls when they tried to find the Elements of Harmony in the hedge maze outside Canterlot Castle," Ventus began. "He tried to forcible trick Sora into thinking he was back home, lower his guard to control him, but the little spark of light in his heart kept him sane and helped him break free from his mind control. Whatever lies that Riku and Kairi illusion he made Sora see were shattered, but that didn't mean the other girls were victims as well: Applejack was a constant liar, Rarity was a greedy hoarder, Pinkie became a miserable grump, Fluttershy was a horrible bully, and Rainbow Dash flew off during his little 'game' he forced them to play and abandoned them. Twilight eventually succumbed to his chaotic influence, believing she was better off without friends, even when Sora stuck by her. Discord's chaos also sealed away Sora's power, including his magic, so any injuries he had couldn't be healed."

"He could have still used potions," Terra pointed out.

"Yeah...but all his items were swapped around as well, the potion he used was actually green slime, only making a mess rather than heal him." Terra cringed, but nodded, finding it odd how powerful Discord is, but his potential is so random that he's either an unstoppable master or an inexperienced little kid who has no idea how to control his magic. "Messing around with the girls' personalities wasn't the worst of them, though. He was nearly killed by a pretty deadly attack and left gravely wounded from it, still unable to recover from it. During his reformation after turning the flooded orchard in Sweet Apple Acres into an ice rink when he manipulated the beavers to build a dam that created the flood, Sora tried to attack him, only to make a brick wall appear in front of him and slam into it hard. Then, when the Breezies came by, Discord had Sora 'taste test' a tea he wanted to try for his and Fluttershy's weekly teatimes, which made Sora shrink down to their size as a stupid prank that could have gotten him killed."

"What's a Breezie?" Ventus whispered to Terra what a Breezie looked like, giving him some idea as to their thin, very fragile appearance. "...Wow. Those sound freaking adorable."

"Too bad we won't see them again for a long while. But, you see Sora's point when it comes to Discord: after forcibly manipulating Twilight and the others, constantly teasing him to the point of being an aggravating nuisance, and betraying us for Tirek, there's no hope for him to even forgive Discord," Ventus said. "Not even if he tells us how miserable his life was before he became the tyrannical Lord of Chaos."

"Actions do speak louder than words," Terra quoted. "It seemed obvious from the gala last year after his jealous rampage with one of Fluttershy's friends. He's insecure about his feelings, lacks a lot of acceptable social skills, and his random antics involving his magic is like a cry for attention. Whatever he experienced in his youth, I can't even imagine."

"He...gave me some details when we fought during his 'betrayal' a while back," Ventus said. "Basically, he was by himself for a long time, no one he ever met liked him because of how different he looked, and he doesn't even know if he had a family." Ventus scoffed, despising how people in the past, no matter what world, always harshly judged others by their appearance, never getting to know them and sparking wars because of their differences, misunderstandings, or even lies spouted about them. "I feel bad for him. How stupid were people back then to not realize we're all the same, despite how we look?"

"At least times have changed now, even if some of them are still stuck in those ways mostly out of arrogance and who raised them to think that way," Terra said. "Discord seems to be trying despite his reluctance to hang out with us. Maybe a little game among us guys will help change his mind."

"I wonder what we're going to be playing." Sora, Riku, Discord, Terra, and Ventus entered the throne room, Spike sitting in his throne while Big Mac sat in his sister's.

On the table before them, to Discord, Sora, and Riku's utter shock and horror, Spike and Big Mac's game was one of many nerdy gamers' favorite form of tabletop games: a layout of a map dungeon, sheets with statistics for a plethora of fictional characters, a giant rulebook for different spells, statuses, enemies, etc., several multi-sided dice, a foldable cover to keep the game master's tricks to stop the heroes hidden and turn the tide in the made up story of the game. Spike had a flashlight lit under his chin, trying to seem ominous as he introduced their game of the evening.

"In a world where evil reigns supreme," Spike announced. "A small band of warriors stands tall against the darkness. This is...Ogres Oubliettes!"

"...Ogres...and what?" Sora asked, flabbergasted and dreading the kind of game Spike suggested.

"Please do not tell me it's basically this world's version ofDungeons Dragons," Riku begged, though it was obvious by the setup of the game and the rulebook on the Cutie Map.

"Oh, this looks like..." Discord paused, unsure of how to call it without being too mean, though he and Sora had an agreement on something: this game wasn't going to be fun at all.

"The best game ever?" Spike said, thinking he finished Discord's sentence when that was clearly not the case. "You're right!" The trio let out a collective groan, highly disappointed, even as Big Mac nodded his head in agreement. "Ogres Oubliettesis a fantasy role-playing adventure game. Our goal, defeat the evil Squid Wizard, or-" Spike snorted, he and the red earth pony stifling their snickering. "-as we call him...the Squizard!"

Spike held up a small piece, which had the game's evil villain, and it was a purple squid wizard, wielding two wands, a light aquamarine wizards cap with blue stars, and a red cloak clasped around his neck with a gold letter "S". "...How original," Discord muttered.

"I'd rather have an actual fantasy game outside. With real weapons," Sora whined. "Riku and I could have fun doing that...While we were five."

"I'm game," Terra said, shocking Sora, Riku, and Discord, neither of them expecting someone like Terra to be interested in a tabletop RPG board game.

"Me too," Ventus said, just as enthusiastically as his long-time friend as they sat in one of the Mane Six's available thrones.

"Wait, you actually LIKE this stuff!?" Sora exclaimed.

"These games are all about strategy and quick thinking," Terra reasoned. "...Along with a bit of luck with the dice, but these kinds of games imply a sense of teamwork, critical thinking, and observing your foe's schemes to wipe out your party. Similar to chess, but this is way more fun with your imagination to help pull the story along."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it, guys," Ventus said. "Besides, it's a lot more entertaining than watching T.V. or playing those video games back then, Sora."

"I have a good imagination," Sora grumbled, challenged by the younger pegasus's teasing comment and sly smirk. Sora looked at Riku, then hesitated a glance at Discord, letting out a sigh as the disinterested trio sat down in the other empty thrones. "Fine...We'll play..."

Spike cleared his throat as he relayed the story he and Big Mac made for their game. "The Squizard has laid siege to the last free city of Spiketopia. That's the name of the land. He's kidnapped a beautiful unicorn princess named Shmarity." The stallions and draconequus looked at each other as Spike winced, all of them knowing full well this "Princess Shmarity" was just a fantasy princess inspired by his real crush. "Uh, which is like a normal name in Spiketopia, so, you know, don't think about it too much."

"Sure, Spike," Sora said with a smirk. "Let us save 'Shmarity' from the evil Squid Wizard."

"Why don't you just tell Rarity how you really feel, Spike?" Riku asked. "You clearly have a better chance than any of her own crushes that come from Canterlot. Those ponies are completely clueless when a girl likes them."

"I'm starting to wonder how many different crushes Rarity even had," Ventus said aloud. "There was Blueblood, who was a royal pain. Then that Trenderhoof unicorn who was invited to the Ponyville Days event set up by Rarity, but he was more infatuated with Sora when he was working in the orchard."

Sora grimaced and blushed in embarrassment while the others laughed, which didn't help when Discord began guffawing at the awkward love triangle. "Gee, thanks for bringing that up, Ven. I'd rather him go after Applejack, but I didn't think he was into guys."

"And it was ridiculous how Rarity kept trying to pursue him, even when learning he had no interest in girls," Ventus said, then laughed at one of the highlights of the madness Rarity went through. "She even tried to dress like you, spiky hair and all, while waving around one of those Struggle bats as her weapon. And to get her to snap out of her hopeless romantic interest, you had to pretend to be a fancy, sophisticated person to make her jealous of herself and wake up!"

More laughs rang out in the air, Sora huffing and glaring angrily at Ventus. Those few days for preparing was a nightmare for him, being hunted by a stallion who had the hots for him upon seeing him a sweaty mess bucking apple trees and lifting heavy buckets despite his lithe frame, growing interested in his lifestyle and pulled a Rarity by dressing like he did before he was let down once he got the jealous unicorn mare to get her senses back in order. Rarity is capable of defending herself, just not like how he does with a weapon. At least there were no Heartless around during that, otherwise it would have ended up an even worse disaster than a weird love triangle that never made a connection.

Once the laughter died down, Spike got everyone back to starting the game. "First thing's first, you guys need to create a character. Names?"

"How about...Discord?" Discord said, not getting the point of creating his fictional game character.

"Discord, the whole point of these games is to use your imagination," Terra explained. "Be someone who you aren't."

"For example, I am Garbunkle, a famous magician," Spike said, showing his drawn character inOgres Oubliettes, which was himself dressed in an evergreen wizard hat and cloak, wielding a wooden staff with a bright, pale green gem held in a claw-like end of the staff, his character sporting a long gray beard and mustache, his fingers giving a "peace" sign with a crazy grin, making the wise wizard character more wacky and cartoonish than mature and knowledgeable. "Everyone treats me with the upmost respect."

"Just like in real life?" Discord questioned sarcastically, getting glares from Sora and Riku.

Spike ignored the draconequus and continued. "Don't get jealous, guys, but I'm a level 30 Enchanter with major skill points assigned to Intellect and Perception." Discord didn't pay attention, doing random things as he pretended to listen as Spike placed Big Mac's character on the map. The red stallion's character donned black armor on his body with a helmet that had curved silver horns, scars from many battles on Big Mac's fictional character as he wielded a heavy broadsword and a shield. His character was also a unicorn, the Keyblade wielders having expected the farm stallion wished he could be a unicorn during the Tantabus's escapade through everyone's dreams. "Big Mac's character is Sir McBiggun, a level 27 Black Knight unicorn from Castle Chadwick! When his king aligned himself with the Squizard, Sir McBiggun would not besmirch his honor."

"Nnope," Big Mac said in response for his character's backstory.

"And so it came to pass, the magician and black knight vowed to rid Spiketopia of the evil Squizard," Spike finished, though all of the story went over Discord's head as he slumped in his seat, deflating like a balloon out of boredom.

Sora and Riku were starting to get a little interested in the game, deciding to give it a chance despite their earlier complaints. They looked through the different class sheets, and after a moment of picking, the four beginner stallions found their roles and began creating their characters.

"Alright, I'll start with mine first," Terra said, showing off his drawn character card. His character was dressed as a monk, his hair still long and spiked, but the end was tied in a pony tail, and sported a small mustache. The stallion was standing on his hind legs in a martial arts pose, wearing a pair of black gi pants and bracers on his forehooves with small blades, making them look like claws. "My character is Yang, a monk from the far east who fights with nothing but his bare fists - er, hooves. Though his land is spared by the evil Squizard's tyranny, he will not stand to have his home and his family be brought to ruin as he makes the long journey to Spiketopia to help the band of heroes stop the magical cephalopod from causing more trouble."

"Cool. And nice choice picking the Monk class," Spike commented. "Ven, you're next."

"Ok, but don't laugh at what I chose since no one can deny a party can't be complete without one." Ventus showed his character, dressed in a white robe with red triangles patterned along the hem at the bottom, a plain staff in the fantasy character's hoof as a drawn aura of healing light surrounded the pegasus. "I am the White Mage, named Hope. Though unicorns can use magic, Hope was a special colt who was able to use the power of healing, both his parents unicorns and worshipers of religion. His white magic can heal the worst of injuries, cure illnesses, and even harm the undead with his healing light. Knowing the dangerous war the Squizard has wrought, Hope decided to fight alongside his friends and offer them support in their battle to save the kingdom."

"Seriously?" Sora asked curiously. "You want to be a healing support class?"

"Don't mess with the white mage," Ventus warned. "Good luck surviving if you suddenly run out of potions in the middle of a dungeon."

"Whatever." Sora was next as he revealed his character. Dressed in a white shirt under an open-chest blue jacket, a blue headband around his head, and a pair of blue pants, Sora's character sported a grin, twirling some daggers in the tips of his wings, a chest with a complicated lock in the background opened up and revealing the treasures inside. "I chose the Thief. Always on the hunt for treasure and able to pick the most difficult of locks, even if they're magically enchanted. Jewels, bits, and even a fancy blade to sell on the black market, money's all that's on my guy's mind. So, hearing how 'Princess Shmarity' is in peril, there's bound to be a reward for saving her from the Squizard. With that reward in mind, he decided to join the rest of the heroic troupe so he can claim the reward. The princess's hoof clearly belonging to Garbunkle." The group of males stared at Sora after telling his character's backstory, a cliched one involving a character whose natural abilities were stealing with a greed for treasure, though it was also an odd choice considering how honorable Sora really was. "...What?"

"...What's your character's name?" Riku asked.

"Locke, spelled L-O-C-K-E," Sora said, making his friend chuckle and shake his head. "What!?"

"And Discord said the Squizard and Spike's story was 'original'," the white pegasus said with a scoff.

"Ok, so what's your character then if you think yours is so much better than mine?" Sora goaded irritably.

"Mine is a class that is known as 'A jack-of-all-trades, master of none', perfect for someone like me," Riku said with a smug grin, showing off his drawn character. Riku's character wore a red cloak with white and black trimmings, a cavalier cap with a white feather, and carried both a sword and a staff while sparkles of light magic and a small burst of fire appeared above his character. Instead of being a pegasus, Riku took Big Mac's idea by making hisOgres Oubliettescharacter a unicorn for his backstory. "I am the Red Mage, Luneth. Proficient in both magic and armed combat, Luneth tried out to be a knight in the king's army, but wasn't strong enough to wear the heavier armor as their uniforms. So, instead, he took a shot at being one of his mages, and even then, he couldn't pull off the strongest of spells the more experienced mages can do. Shot down by both sides, he decided to take on a new role, one who's skilled with a sword and also capable of performing magic, staying agile up close while fending off those from afar with spells, even lighter healing spells if he gets injured. He joins the heroes to fight the Squizard, save the king, and be appointed as one of his finest soldiers on both physical and magical fronts."

"...So, in other words, yourself but weaker," Sora summarized, making Riku's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Ok, we at least have our characters," Terra interjected before the two friends started an argument over whose character was better. "All we're missing is Discord's." They heard snoring from Discord's seat, the draconequus having passed out in boredom. Sighing, Terra summoned his Keyblade, then fired a Blizzard spell at Discord, snapping him awake as the weak ice ball chilled him back to reality. "Discord, it's your turn for a name and character."

"Ugh. I already have the best name in the universe," Discord stated. "Why would I change it for something like 'Captain Wuzz'?"

"Captain Wuzz it is!" Spike said, making the draconequus groan in annoyance as the others agreed. "Now, what class do you want to be, Captain Wuzz? There's Archers, Mages, Rogues..."

Discord huffed in boredom. "Can I suggest we take a break and, I don't know, go out and have some fun? Ponyville's not gonna paint itself red."

"You'll love it once it gets started." Spike picked up one of the multi-sided dice and rolled it, letting chance help choose Discord's first ever character class. "How about an archer? We could use a long-ranged character that's not magic-based."

Discord blew a raspberry, not even caring since the mention of the game started and hoping to get it all over with before he died of boredom. "Sounds just as miserable as the other options. So fine."

"Alright, gentlecolts, are you all ready to enter the world ofOgres Oubliettes?" The stallions all voiced their agreements, though Discord waved his paw, telling Spike to get on with it even though his entrance earlier was drawn out.Spike began the game by rolling the dice, looking over the book behind the cover as he read out the scenario given to them, placing them drawings of their characters in a square, with Discord's character with long, flowing blonde hair, wearing a green tunic and holding a bow with a quiver of arrows on his back. "We find ourselves trapped in the dungeon of the evil Squizard. The bars are locked tight." Discord raised a brow, silently questioning the beginning of their fantasy adventure. "The bars exist in our 'imagination'."

"...Really?" Discord asked skeptically. "You describe things, and we pretend it's real?"

"Uhh, that's the point of having an imagination," Sora replied. "Shouldn't be that hard since you have chaos that can bring anything to life."

"And it's your turn first," Spike said. "What do you wanna do?"

"Curse myself for attending this infernal evening?" Discord suggested, and was about to plan on doing so. When he got looks from the stallions and baby dragon, he realized he didn't want to end up disappointing Fluttershy if he just up and left so soon, even if he loathed to be here playing a game he found boring before it started. "Ohhh...you mean in the game...What do I do exactly?"

"You can do whatever you want," Spike said, then held up the twenty-sided die. "Then, I'll roll this twenty-sided die and see if you're successful."

Snapping his fingers, he created a set of bars, taking Sora's advice by using his magic to make the imaginative scenario realistic instead of in his own head. "I stick my head through the bars and demand for an immediate release for the Lord of Chaos."

"That's a big risk," Spike warned. "You'll have to roll a seventeen or higher to succeed." He then rolled the die, and just as he and the stallions expected, the roll showed a failed attempt. "Oooh. Bad idea. The guard gets mad."

Discord growled, grabbing the book and skimmed over the different spells before picking one. "This spell here. I transform him into a parsnip."

"You're going to need eleven Intelligent points to perform the 'Transform Into Root Vegetable' spell," Ventus said as he looked over the magic spells in the game. "And...I don't think Archers start out with that much Intelligence for magic spells."

"I'm not intelligent!?" Discord exclaimed, taking the comment offensively rather than having the stats of Captain Wuzz's class looked over so he didn't lose right off the bat. "I cast it anyway because this game is stupid!"

He threw the book back down to Spike, the baby dragon rolling with the draconequus's decision. "The spell backfires. So..." Spike snorted at the results of the botched parsnip spell. "Your claws grow leaves and transform into parsnips!"

The other stallions imagined Captain Wuzz panicking with his digits turning into roots, snickering at the failure, which only angered Discord. "Parsnips," Big Mac uttered, snickering harder.

Spike rolled again, adding another scenario to Discord's fictional screw-up. "The guard laughs. He calls his friends over, and they laugh too."

Unable to hold back their laughter, the stallions and baby dragon burst out into hysterics. "Stop laughing at me!" Discord demanded. "Does it really say that? Let me see that dumb rulebook!"

"Oh, please don't let Discord's turn end," Sora pleaded, clutching his stomach as he tried to control his breathing. "This is a lot more entertaining than I thought."

Spike rolled again, granting Sora's wish. "As you get angrier, everyone laughs harder!"

"Well, I seal 'Locke' in a magic bubble until he stops laughing!" Discord growled, starting to get upset as everyone was making fun of him.

"Discord, you can't use magic," Terra stated, but again, took it as an insult toward himself and not the abilities of his character's class.

As they continued to laugh, Discord's face turned red as his eyebrows were lit on fire in anger, then snapped his fingers and trapped Sora in a bubble. "Whoa, whoa! Hey! Discord!" Sora shouted as the laughter stopped from the draconequus's tantrum.

"'Not intelligent enough.' Please," Discord muttered.

"Get me out of here!" Sora demanded, summoning his Keyblade as he tried to pop himself free, only to fail as the bubble felt more like rubber than a thin membrane of weak magic.

"Discord, let Sora out of there!" Riku warned, aiming his Keyblade at the draconequus.

"Oh, this game is insufferable!" Discord exclaimed, batting Riku's blade away from him. "Let me show you all a REAL guys' night!" Snapping his fingers, Discord teleported them all away from the castle and into a tropical-themed nightclub, upbeat jazz music played by a band to entertain the guests. Sora was freed from his bubble, thankfully, the draconequus wearing an orange suit with a really wide-brimmed fedora matching his attire, a thin black mustache on his upper lip. "Now THIS is the life! Jazz, dancing, the best table magic can buy! This is what a guys' night should be all about, right, fellas?"

Spike was a bit disappointed that their game ended so suddenly, though the stallions seemed to agree a little bit. Finding the table Discord lounged on as he emphasized the "best table magic could buy", he climbed up onto the plush seat circling said table, finding it perfect for their game ofOgres Oubliettes.

"I know you probably didn't do this on purpose, but this table's the perfect size and shape!" Spike said, setting up a spare game set he kept on him.

"I don't think so," Discord said, slapping away the game as he set down several tall milkshakes before the group. "How about a drink? Chocolate milkshakes?"

"No," Spike said, letting out an annoyed sigh. "We want to go back to our game of-"

"How about a different game!?" Discord quickly suggested. The table suddenly grew bright in a flash of light as all of them sat on the wide couch, cards in their hooves as they also played with a few dogs. However, Sora had been turned into a dog as well: a brown-furred collie, keeping his spiky hair and the chain necklace he wore for several years. He let out a confused bark as he looked down at himself, then leered at Discord and growled at him while he looked over Spike's hand. "Those are VERY bad cards."

"ARF! RAWR-RAWR-RAWR-RAWRF!" Sora barked, telling him to turn him back to normal in dog, his transformation now noticed by the others, Terra and Ventus looking at each other nervously at the end result of Discord's prank.

"Discord, quit messing with us!" Spike said. "We wanna-"

"Have a dance contest!?" Discord interrupted, teleporting them out onto the floor and began dancing to the beat, Sora still a collie. He was the only one dancing, but after his little session, fanfare and confetti rain down on them as he showed them the gold trophy that appeared in his paw. "Surprise! We won!" Sora growled, then roared and bit the draconequus's leg. "OW! Bad Sora!" he scolded, spraying water in Sora's face with a bottle that he created out of thin air, making him yelp and rub his face against the floor as it stung his sensitive sinuses. "Should have put a muzzle on him."

"Discord!" Terra shouted, getting the draconequus's attention as he looked at the earth pony stallion sinisterly, the background behind him dimming and looking ominous.

"Yes?" Discord asked with a scowl.

"Turn Sora back to normal. Now," he commanded. Discord growled, but obeyed, snapping his fingers and changing Sora back into a pony, still rubbing his face from whatever he sprayed him with. "We get it if you didn't want to join us, but you can't expect all of us to do what you want to do. Especially when you keep attacking Sora like this, whether you call them pranks or not."

"Agh! What was in that bottle!?" Sora exclaimed, spluttering as he grabbed a pitcher of water at the bar and splashed off the liquid he was sprayed with.

"And I was just starting to get into the game," Ventus added. "If you don't like it, you could just sit back and watch instead of whine and complain like a little baby."

That struck a nerve in Discord, his glare making Ventus regret his poor choice of words over the spirit of chaos's poor behavior over their fun. "Sit and watch?" he questioned. "Fine. We'll play your game, but we'll play MY way." His clothes now gone, Discord loomed over the five stallions and baby dragon ominously, his eyes glowing as his body nearly faded into a silhouette, storm clouds suddenly appearing behind him, his voice echoing in the room as he spoke."Are you ready to enter the world ofOgres Oubliettes?"

"...I don't like the way he asked that," Riku uttered, Big Mac nodding as he mumbled in agreement.

Discord pointed his fingers at them, flinching as two beams shot down at them from the draconequus's pointed digits, blinding them in a flash of light.

Sora, Riku, Ventus, Terra, Spike, and Big Mac squinted their eyes open, thankfully unharmed from Discord's magic, though they now found themselves out in what appeared to be a cardboard diagram of an open field. The trees and mountains looked hastily drawn onto the cardboard cutouts to act as the background, the dice for theOgres Oublietteswere also there to look like massive, multi-surfaced boulders. When they looked at each other, they gasped as they were all wearing their game characters' outfits, along with their accessories, appendages, and weapons they drew in: Spike as Garbunkle, Big Mac as Sir McBiggun, Sora as Locke, Riku as Luneth, Ventus as Hope, and Terra as Yang.

"Whoa," Spike uttered. "Sir McBiggun?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac said with an excited grin.

"And I'm...Garbunkle?" Spike asked himself, running his hand through his beard as he looked at his outfit and staff. "Then...that means...We're in the game!" Curious, Spike waved his staff and aimed it at one of the dice boulders, actually firing a beam of magic and blowing the die to pieces. Big Mac pulled out his sword, his weapon clearly made of cardboard like the background as it was just a prop, but with his magic when he had a horn on his forehead. He swung at a nearby tree, slicing it through as it made the sound of an actual blade cutting through wood like butter. The two nerdy players cheered as they lived out their game, doing their same guys' night dance and chant, to the Keyblade wielders' embarrassment as they had to watch it again. "Oh, this is so cool! Hey, Discord, where are you!? This is awesome! You made the game real!"

They heard Discord's laugh echo around the imaginative land, neither of them finding it pleasant as his face appeared in the clouds, acting as the game master."Aren't games fun?"he asked, the Keyblade wielders looking around for any tricks he had planned.

"Making the game realistic does not sound like a fun time," Riku said. "Not after introducing us to it that ominously."

Several hoofsteps marching were heard over one of the cardboard mountains. Looking up, the party saw the Squizard and an army of drawn skeleton soldiers beside him, the slips with the drawings animated as their cards bounced around to move. The skeleton ponies had different weapons on them, some with swords, some with flails, and some with bows and arrows.

"Behold! I am the Squizard!" the drawn squid wizard proclaimed.

"Holy cow! They're moving!" Spike exclaimed in shock.

"You're welcome,"Discord said with a sinister chuckle.

"GET THEM!" the Squizard ordered, his skeleton army letting out battle cries as they hopped down the mountain and toward the group.

As they got close,the world suddenly warped around themfor a brief moment, then returned to normal as Sora, Riku, Ventus, and Terra stood in a line facing a group of four skeleton soldiers, Spike and Big Mac standing on the sidelines as the players were confused by the setup.

"What the hell was that!?" Ventus exclaimed.

"It's a random encounter. Duh," Discord said as he appeared behind them, sitting on a lounge chair while holding onto a video game controller, the wire reaching out until it broke into an ethereal line connecting the four stallions in front of him. They turned to look at him, surprised by the strange magical wire they were tethered to. "This seems a lot more fun than those boring dice games with all those incredibly complicated statistics that's relied on chance."

"You fools cannot defeat my skeleton army!" the Squizard said in the background.

"This feels way too easy," Sora said as he held his character's dagger in his mouth. He tried to step forward, only to feel his limbs glued to the ground and feel unresponsive. "W-What the-!? Why can't I move forward!?" He tried flapping his wings and flying away, but just like his legs, they didn't respond. "What's going on!?"

"I haven't even given you a command to do anything yet, Sora," Discord chided with a click of his tongue in disappointment. "Haven't you ever played turn-based RPGs? It's not like the hack-and-slash journeys you've been on where it takes skill to win. Or mashing the button over and over until you kill your enemies. Whichever comes first."

"Uh oh," Terra uttered, looking back at the magical lines tied to them. "I think Discord's controlling us, and nothing happens unless he does something."

"Why aren't we in the fight!?" Spike shouted angrily, wanting to test his magic spells, Big Mac agreeing irritably as well with one of his signature catchphrases.

"You two are higher levels, and these four are only at level 1," Discord said. "Give them some experience at least. Now, let's see...what to do...?" Discord thought over the four stallions' commands, then messed around with his controller a bit until he was done, beeping sound effects ringing as he made his decisions. "Alright, let's see what happens."

Automatically, they started moving and began "attacking". Sora was first, stepping forward only a couple feet before randomly swinging his weapon in front of him. Despite being far away, he hit the first skeleton in front of him, numbers popping up above the enemy as he did some damage to it before stepping back in line.

"Ok, this is really weird!" Sora commented as the battle continued. Terra was up next, punching the air a few times against the same skeleton Sora hit, weakening it further, then stepped back in line. Ventus was next, only this time, he rose his hooves and wings up in the air as an aura appeared around him, casting some kind of spell Discord made him use. A light shone down on the skeletons, dealing a bit of damage to all of them, but killed the weaker one as its body faded away to nothing. It was the skeletons' turn to attack as they lunged forward from their spots, all of them hitting Sora as he let out a yell of pain, three different sets of numbers popping up after he was struck. "Ow! Why are they going after me!? Discord!"

"Not my fault I can't control the RNG in the game," Discord said with a smirk, lying through his teeth.

"What does that even mean?" Riku asked, before yelping as he suddenly moved forward, then raised his hooves up with his horn glowing a black aura, performing a spell against his will. He cast a Fire Spell, incinerating one of the skeletons and killing it off. "...Ok, this is...odd, but interesting...I think I'm having fun, even though I'm really confused by what's happening to us."

"Hmm...Well, it seems like 'Locke' got really badly injured after all those skeletons aggroed him that turn," Discord muttered to himself. "I better heal him with 'Hope's' healing magic." Discord waved his thumbs around the controller as he set up the next phase, Ventus beginning first as he cast another spell. It was a healing spell, only instead, it was wasted on Terra, who was already at full health. "Whoops! My thumb slipped and healed the wrong pony! Silly me!"

"You did that on purpose!" Sora exclaimed angrily, moving on his own as he thrust his hoof out, attempting to steal something from the skeletons, but failed to nab anything. He was attacked yet again, by both remaining skeletons, the first one making him fall to his knees as he was now in critical condition, then fell over after the last of his health was taken away by the last one. "AUGH! Oh, come on!"

"You're dead, Sora," Discord chided. "You're not supposed to speak. Unless I use a Phoenix Down or have 'Hope' use Life on you, which he doesn't know just yet, you'll stay dead until we reach an inn, which is pretty far from where you all began."

Ignoring the frustrated, forcefully prone stallion, Riku and Terra finished off the skeletons with their sword and hooves respectively, ending the battle as the world faded to black, then brought them all back to the field where the Squizard and more of his skeleton troops stood on the mountain. Sora was back on his hooves, though he was considered knocked out with a skull hovering over his head. When he turned to glare at the draconequus, Discord had mysteriously vanished, given free reign to move and do whatever they want again without him controlling them.

"Kill those heathens!" the Squizard shouted, commanding his skeleton archers to fire arrows down on them, which were also drawn on thin pieces of cardboard.

Big Mac held up his shield to block the arrows, covering Spike as the party of six fled from the Squizard's army. They fled into a nearby cavern, the walls covered with dice that shimmered like gemstones.

"This is crazy!" Spike screamed. "I mean, this is awesome, but if we can actually get hurt, this feels far too real to even be considered a friendly game!"

"Tell me about it!" Sora exclaimed. "And will someone revive me so I can get this stupid skull away from my head!?"

"I don't even know HOW I was able to use my magic when I just made up my character!" Ventus said.

"Maybe we have something on us," Terra pondered as he patted his pants. His ears perked up when he felt something, pulling out an orange and red feather, similar to that of a phoenix. "Is this that Phoenix Down Discord mentioned earlier?"

"Just use it or something if it'll 'revive' me!" Sora demanded. Terra threw it, a light shining down on Sora and getting rid of the ethereal skull hovering over him, "revived", though with a weak amount of health. "Ugh. I'm starting to hate this game with Discord constantly picking on me! He kept us from moving or attacking on purpose, along with everything else he's done to me today!"

"There they are!" Hearing the Squizard still on their tail, they continued running through the cave, avoiding a blast of magic fired as it flew past them.

Up ahead was a fork in the caverns, the Squizard's magic hitting the wall between the two paths and began causing a cave-in, the ceiling crumbling down over them. Rocks fell in their way, splitting Sora up from the others as they ended up almost crushing him, another of Discord's tricks as he fell behind and the right path they escaped through was blocked off. Growling, Sora had no choice but to dive through the left path, making it just in time as that was also caved off. They successfully escaped from the Squizard and his army, but now they were split up, and Sora was starting to get fed up with Discord's abuse.

"Oh no, it looks like 'Locke' got separated from the party,"Discord's voice echoed in the cavern, both sides hearing him as he narrated what was happening."Seems like the rest of the gang will have to meet up with their friend at the end of their respective paths. Good luck making it through the endless drove of blood-sucking bats and giant rats that lurk in these caves."

"Ok, that's it!" Sora shouted. "Discord, where are you!?"

"This isn't fun anymore!" Spike said from the other path. "You could have gotten us killed!"

"Why, thank you!"Discord said, taking it as a compliment, which irritated Sora more."It's the little details that bring an alternate dimension to life, wouldn't you say?"

"Admit you're doing this to me on purpose!" Sora shouted angrily. "You're the absolute WORST person to even be around!"

Discord appeared down Sora's path, leering at the stallion as he knocked on the side of the wall, which opened up like a doorway to reveal the others on their path, thankfully halting the "game" he created. "Oh, I'm the worst, am I? Then why bother inviting me at all!?"

"Because we felt bad for you!" Ventus said.

Shocked, Discord sputtered in bafflement. "B-Because...you f-felt - WHAT!?" Snapping his fingers, Discord brought them all back to reality in the throne room, the game untouched and no one thankfully intruding. Spike and Big Mac were relieved to be back safe and sound, but Sora was far from relieved, feeling irate getting messed with by the draconequus all day. "I'm sorry, but YOU all felt sorry for ME!?"

"I'm starting not to after today," Sora grumbled.

"We know you spend a lot of time with Fluttershy, especially on Tuesdays where you plan your get-togethers every week," Terra said. "And when the girls left, you were just...standing there alone at the station."

Flabbergasted, Discord stared at the ponies and baby dragon, confused by their decision to invite him and the forced suggestion Fluttershy gave him earlier. "No, this can't be possible. I'm supposed to feel sorry for you because I'm ME and you're...YOU."

"You're SORRY!?" Sora yelled, fed up by the draconequus's excuse. "When have you even felt sorry even in the slightest!? You kept using you magic on me, physically assault me, and almost got me killed in that fictional world you put us in! What is your deal with me, you chaotic freak!?"

Ventus gasped in shockat the harsh term Sora called Discord, the draconequus's ear twitching slightly as his posture slowly began to slump aggressively. Sora could see his face, but the others did; scowling angrily, his expressing hurt as well as fury, and with no random dark backdrops or comical antics to show just how upset he was. It startled them, seeing him this genuinely hurt, Discord slowly turning his head to Sora, giving the stallion a death glare.

"What...did you just call me?" Discord growled, baring his fangs at him.

"You know exactly what I called you," Sora growled back.

Ventus quickly intervened, laughing nervously as he pushed Sora back. "What!? No! Sora didn't say that! He said you're...chaotic chic! No spiteful names toward you in any way!" Sora grabbed Ventus's shoulder, trying to push him aside, but the younger stallion was desperate not to have a chaotic deity blow up and wreak destructive chaos after being called something he despised to be known as."Sora, just go in another room and calm down before you-"

"Back off, Ven!" Sora shouted, shoving Ventus aside. "I want to know why Discord keeps doing this to me! Every time you show up when I'm around, I'm the only one you seem to target with your mischief or 'pranks'! You think I'm easy to get riled up!? I've already had a bad enough year with the hell I went through, and I would appreciate it if you backed off and quit making my life miserable than it already has!"

Discord silently leered at Sora, his sneer slowly curling into a grin as he slowly began to chuckle darkly. Discord's laughter began to grow from silent, to sarcastic, then bursting out into uproarious, over-exaggerated cackling as he reared his head back, unnerving everyone except Sora keeping his glare on the draconequus. He slowly calmed down, tilting his head back down to leer at Sora, his eyes glowing menacingly.

"You think you're miserable after one bad year?" Discord questioned skeptically, his smirk quickly turning into a scowl as his fingers twitched. Sora suddenly felt himself being picked up by an unseen force, flung toward the enraged draconequus's outstretched claw, gripping the stallion's neck and grasping him tightly, almost cutting off his airway as the talons dug into his skin. Riku and Terra tried to pull Discord away, but Discord's free paw opened and slammed down, increasing the gravity around the two wielders and pressing them down into the ground. He brought Sora closer to his face, his eyes piercing through the pegasus's soul as tears began to form. "Try an entire lifetime."

"Discord, let go of him!" Spike pleaded.

"No," he growled. "You think you're suffering? Please. You don't even know the first thing about suffering!" Snapping his fingers, he brought back Sora's memory book, his magic flipping over the pages to show his last year's upsetting moments that nearly broke the Keyblade wielder. "The moment you felt every single world weighed on your shoulders when you went back in time several times to stop Starlight. Seeing your father die and meeting his Nobody. A nearly disastrous breakup with your girlfriend over a misunderstanding after encountering said Nobody. And losing a battle with a pink-haired Grim Reaper wannabe because he kidnapped a few brats! Oh, yeah, Sora! Pretty miserable year for you! How about you grow up and quit acting like such a child, considering you ALWAYS act like one!?"

"S-Says...the prankster...who manipulates and tricks everyone," Sora grunted, trying to pry Discord's claw away from his neck, to no avail.

"I've turned a new leaf, and you're the only one who doesn't see that!" Discord yelled, slamming Sora hard into the Cutie Map, sending theOgres Oubliettesgame scattering on the floor. "Everyone has at least given me a chance, even after I betrayed you when working for Tirek! Twilight even forgave me, and I had the final key you all needed to give the seven of you new powers, this castle, and stop Tirek!"

"How...could I...when you pick on me...like a schoolyard bully!?" Sora exclaimed. Summoning his Keyblade, Sora shot a Firaga spell point blank in Discord's face. The fireball blew up as it made contact, knocking the draconequus back. Sora sat up, rubbing his neck, feeling the small puncture wounds Discord's sharp talon hand left behind, then held his blade up when the draconequus slithered back up on his feet. "How am I supposed to trust you when you keep hurting me!? You manipulated Twilight and the others, even tried to trick me and failed! Your reformation allowed you to run wild with your magic while trying to trick Fluttershy into giving up using her Element of Harmony if you acted out, also failing considering I can use the Elements of Harmony as well in their Keyblade forms! Your betrayal made trusting you even harder, despite your 'honesty' giving Twilight her key as a sign of friendship and actually helping us in the end! That doesn't matter when I'm still miffed at what you've done to me back then, including what you've been doing to me today!"

"Oh, boo hoo! Cry your little crocodile tears!" Discord mocked. "You're an adult! Learn to take your punches like a man!"

"Excuse me!? At least I have a lot more maturity than you do in your thousand plus years of existence!" Sora argued. "You were taking a stupid board game so seriously when it was all just for the fun of the game, and you had to act like a spoiled little baby throwing a temper tantrum because you didn't like things going your way!"

"Guys, cut it out!" Ventus shouted, hovering between Discord and Sora as they were ready to kill each other. "You both are acting like children!"

"Tell Discord to lay off me!" Sora demanded. "It's bad enough that Xehanort and the rest of his seeds of darkness know where I am! I've already got one monster trying to get me, and Discord's only making it worse when he's nothing but a manipulative, immature, compulsively lying, traitorous freak of nature!"

"Stop...calling me...A FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Discord screamed, a powerful shockwave erupting from his yell sending all Ventus sailing across the room, Sora standing his ground while Spike clung onto Big Mac as he, Riku, and Terra braced themselves. Discord panted angrily, seeing red as his past came flashing through his mind, the pain and loneliness he felt coming back as he clutched his head in his hands. "...Why can't you trust me? I'm trying to change, but I don't know how..." Peering through his fingers, he leered at Sora, dreading to face him if he used his Harmony Form again to stop him if he loses himself. "How can I prove to you that I won't lie or manipulate you, or your friends, again?"

"...I...don't even know," Sora admitted, lowering his Keyblade as Discord's question stumped him. Discord's trying to change, but it doesn't help when he's been making him the butt of his chaotic jokes, painful physical humor, and embarrassing him in random ways that easily gets under his skin. And after last year, trying to get through the worst moments that have ever hit him more than it should any single person in any existence, Discord's teasing only served to further whatever attempt at friendship that always failed to forge. "...Getting betrayed by Tirek...I don't think it was enough to convince me. Not after you hurt Kairi and left her, Aqua, and Ven vulnerable for Tirek to steal their power. Without our abilities as Keyblade wielders, you practically doomed every single world in the universe to darkness if Tirek truly won."

Discord winced, reminded of the lies Tirek spouted to him, the fool played as a fool, getting a taste of his own medicine in the end. He soon had an idea, which only made him more somber as it involved his past, before he became the draconequus he was in Equestria's history of dangerous villains.

"...You know a time travel spell," Discord said. Sora's eyes grew wide, though he wasn't really surprised by how Discord knew, but bringing it up had shocked him. "...Anypony who was considered bad in your eyes, you forgave them when you understood the true reason for their actions; their mistakes. If they're willing to change, you give them a chance...You've done that with Luna...Sombra...Sunset Shimmer...even Starlight Glimmer, and she's the one who caused you the most harm."

"...I-I can't," Sora said. "I can't risk going back in time again. I've already gone through enough time traveling to see the results of what happens after changing one event several different times...I don't want to risk creating a desolate future if I go back that far."

"...Then, if not time travel..." Discord swallowed the lump in his throat as he shed more tears. "...Then, you'll have to see within my mind."

Without giving Sora the chance to agree, Discord snapped his fingers, teleporting Sora away and shocking the other stallions and baby dragon. "Where'd he go!?" Riku asked, he and Terra able to move now that Discord's magical hold on them was gone. "Discord, what did you do to Sora!?"

"He'll be back, when he sees...what my memories hold," Discord uttered. "...I-I...I have to go."

Discord teleported away to who knows where, leaving the remaining guys' night group to worry about where Discord took Sora and if the draconequus wasn't plotting to do any horrible harm to Sora in secret. "...W-What do we do?" Spike asked nervously.

"I...I don't know," Terra said. "The only thing we can do right now is...let those two sort out their issues...alone."

Sora was blinded by Discord's teleportation, rubbing his eyes with a groan to wipe the spots blinking in his eyes. He paused when he didn't feel hooves rubbing his face, slowly moving them away to find his hands instead. Wherever he was sent, he was back to being a human, but everywhere he looked was nothing but blackness, as if he was sent to a mysterious void.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. "Discord!? Where did you take me!?" Behind him, Sora heard the sound of something popping into existence. Looking back, there was a note floating a few feet away from him. Wary of any tricks Discord might have had planned, he cautiously approached the note, grabbed it, and read what was written on it. "'To better understand someone, one must look back on the beginning and not judge on the middle.' Hmph. I don't need a riddle when you practically told me to understand your past." The note disappeared in a flash of light, but as Sora clenched his fingers that held the note, he heard a gasp come from behind him. Looking back, he saw the silhouette of what appeared to be a child, something quadrupedal in appearance, though it was hard to tell what it looked like from the light behind them. "Huh? Who are-?" Frightened, the child ran into the light. "H-Hey, wait!"

Sora chased after the child, running through the light and thankfully stepping out of that empty void. He braced himself to run into a chaotic wonderland of a mess if he really was in Discord's mind, but as he stepped out, he paused in surprise to see what looked like a village in the distance, some woods a bit of a ways away and a few mountains in the background. The normality of this place startled Sora, nothing like he expected inside the twisted mind of the draconequus, who could show the Queen of Hearts from Wonderland a thing or two about topsy-turvy nonsense.

Making his way into town, the ponies there seemed normal aside from their blurred faces, either due to ponies who Discord once knew but couldn't remember their faces, or he thought it would be funny to make their faces seem mysterious. They didn't pay him any mind as he walked past them, clearly not part of Discord's mind, or they planned to ambush him, not even knowing what'll happen in his head.

"Get out of my house, you little cretin!" a mare shouted, one of the houses across the road opening as the pony kicked out the intruder. The same child he heard yelled and grunted as he hit the ground, shocking Sora at what he saw: a young creature that had body parts of almost every single animal on the face of Equestria, a fanged tooth sticking out from his upper jaw, and big red eyes with yellow sclera. Sora rubbed his eyes, unable to believe them as he was staring at Discord as a child. "How dare you sneak into my house, you little monster!?"

Suddenly, all the ponies in town looked at the young draconequus, glaring at him spitefully. Discord stood up and looked around fearfully, only he stood on all fours like a pony instead of his two legs. When he saw Sora, he panicked and fled from him.

"Discord!?" Sora called out, chasing after him as he leapt over the townsponies, their judgmental eyes glued onto the draconequus while frozen in place. "Wait, get back here!"

"No! Don't hurt me!" the young draconequus pleaded.

"Stop!" Sora said. He managed to catch up with Discord, but just as he was about to snatch him in his hands, a wall of cotton candy clouds stopped him in his tracks. Letting out an irritated huff, Sora pulled himself out of the sticky mess of sugary pink cloud, slicing through it with his Keyblade and continued his pursuit. "You brought me here for a reason, and if it's to pull anymore stupid pranks on me in your own head, I'm gonna get really mad!"

"Quit making these sticky clouds, you disturbing brat!" said a random stallion who saw the cotton candy cloud appear in Sora's path.

Discord ran through an alleyway, distracted by hearing the random pony's hurtful words, only to skid to a halt as he hit a dead end. He turned around, backing up against the wall as Sora blocked his way out, unable to fly away with his tiny, mismatched wings, or he didn't know how to fly or levitate in the air with his chaotic powers. His cowering confused Sora, but as he stepped closer, he heard a couple colts behind him slip past his legs, letting out sinister laughter as the blurred-faced colts cornered the frightened draconequus colt.

"If it isn't the weird freak!" one of the colts exclaimed, the insult making Discord's ears press against his head, psychologically hurting him as he sniffled, trying not to cry in front of the bullies and the Keyblade wielder. "Come on, you weirdo! Use your freaky magic on us!"

"Yeah! What kind of monster are you who can use magic without a unicorn horn!?" another colt mocked, the trio of bullies laughing as they broke Discord down.

"I-I'm...n-n-not a...m-monster," Discord uttered.

"You probably don't even have a family," the third colt said. "No wonder you make up those stupid clouds you eat so you don't eat through our garbage."

"Or steal from my dad's produce!" the first colt said angrily. Discord tried to get up and run away, but the bullies blocked any way for him to escape, the first one pushing the young draconequus on his back. "They punish ponies who take things that don't belong to them, you know."

"But you're not a pony, are you?" the second colt mocked. "You're a monster. And we ponies KILL monsters who take things and put bad curses on us!"

Discord tried to get up again, only to get shoved down harder as the bullies ganged up on him and began hitting him. He didn't even try to call out for help, knowing no help will come to a monster like him. Part of Sora felt bad for watching this happen, but the other part of him warned him that they were in Discord's mind, which meant he could be lured into a trap and caught by some chaotic prank. The first part won in the end, stepping forward with his Keyblade still in his hand as a precaution, then grabbed the young draconequus by the scruff of his neck, lifting him away from the colts who complained about their punching bag being taken away from them. Discord didn't show any physical injuries from getting beat up, more like a mental scarring of an incident that may have occurred in has past, his tail tucked between his legs when he was saved by the human he feared.

"Hey, give that creep back to us!" one of the bullies demanded.

"We were beating him up first!" one of the others said.

"Go on home," Sora said as he walked out of the alley, to the bullies disappointment. As he walked through town, all of the ponies living here were eyeing them, staring at Discord as they smirked at him, thinking Sora was going to kill the young draconequus and get rid of what they saw was a strange creature that didn't belong. He heard Discord whimper, scared out of his mind as he tried to curl into a ball while being held by his neck and began to cry. "Cut it out, Discord. If this is a scheme to lower my guard, I'm not falling for it that easily." Discord continued crying, aggravating Sora as he let out a heavy sigh. "I said knock it off!"

"I-I don't k-know what you mean!" Discord whined in confusion. "I-I wasn't d-d-doing anything!"

Sora dropped the colt, thrusting his Keyblade down beside the terrified child, dropping down on one knee and grabbing his neck gently enough to keep him from escaping from him. "Trying to pretend to look like a kid isn't going to help settle how I feel about you after all you did to me!" he yelled. "If you want to prove yourself to me, then do it as yourself while showing me how miserable you were back then!"

"I am."Sora looked up from the terrified draconequus child, hearing the present Discord's voice echo in the air."You're only making it worse for younger me, holding him like that while brandishing that Keyblade of yours so close to him."

"The hell...?" While searching for the real Discord, he noticed the blurred ponies had gathered around them, hearing them heckling the child he was holding hostage while goading Sora to kill him. "...Discord?"

"You want to know the truth, so I showed you an example of what happened to me,"Discord said, no sign of the adult draconequus merged as something else or even watching Sora from a distance."That child you appear to be threatening is, or was, my childhood innocence. He resembles the old me before I was known as the Lord of Chaos in history books: alone, scared, miserable...unloved."

"And...I'm somehow interacting with this...clone of yours?" Sora asked.

"Not a clone; a past me,"Discord explained."A me I wanted to repress before I had snapped and caused so much more chaos than intended...But I couldn't. He reminded me of the pain of making friends, trusting others who weren't like me, and I was the only one like me."Sora felt the young draconequus tremble as he sobbed, looking away from him as he looked down in fear."He also resembles my fears; fears of those who wish to hurt or judge me because of the way I look, fears of being alone, fears of never being understood by others in a cruel, cruel world you see as peaceful...The worst fear, however...is you."

"Me?" Sora questioned. Dumbfounded, his grip loosened on Young Discord's neck, but not too much as he didn't want him to run away. "...How can you be afraid of me? You could kill me with a snap of your fingers if you wanted to. Hell, you almost did during our battle from your return."

"I could have, but you know of my bad habit underestimating anything if I start to win. And when I lose, I get irate and try to cheat the odds in my favor...Like when I turned Fluttershy into her opposite personality by force when she kept accepting how helpless she was and knew her friends would help her and back her up."Sora grimaced, having no clue how Discord managed to manipulate Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow before finding them in the maze. Sora knew Discord was a sore loser, but going that far to trick Fluttershy, who eventually became his best friend, that was a low blow, even for someone like him."I know I cheated...but I don't even follow my own rules when they seem fair. I do regret doing that, though...and betraying all of you."

"You should have thought of that before teaming up with Tirek," Sora uttered, Young Discord hearing him as he whimpered pathetically.

"Can you let go of him?"Discord asked."You're not helping his anxiety."

"I don't want the young you to run away from me," Sora said.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've been pushed around by others around my age in the past? Or even by full-grown ponies when they see me and kick me out of their property while I mind my own business?"Discord questioned."Do you even know what I see when those ponies around you glare at me?"

"...No," Sora uttered. "...But, why are their faces...blurred?" He got his answer as his vision went white for a moment, then faded to black. Confused, the darkness began brighten, seeing through someone else's eyes, more specifically, being Young Discord's. Scared to look up, the draconequus child looked at Sora's Keyblade, then slowly back up at him. Gasping in shock as he saw himself, he let got of the child and stepped back when he saw his face in Discord's eyes. His face was horrifying, disfigured with a ghoulish expression as he touched his face. When Discord looked at the ponies around them, they had the same terrifying faces, and he could hear them talking down at him with insults and threats, their voices distorted and menacing. "W-What the hell...?"

"A bit over-exaggerated, but this was how I saw mean ponies at my younger self's age,"Discord said, returning Sora's vision returned back to his own."Ironic how they all saw me as a monster, but they don't see what kind of monsters they were for judging me by my appearance, hurting me, and treating me like I didn't belong anywhere."Sora brought a hand to his face, still reeling in shock at the disturbing imagery Young Discord had over others he tried to fit in with and never accepted him. The young colt didn't flee when it stopped, only curling himself up and hid his face under his hands as he sobbed, his ears pressed hard against the sides of his head to block out the hurtful words coming from the ponies around them."What you went through was barely even a fraction of abuse I've endured, both physical and emotional. You may have gone through some turmoil, but unlike me, you had parents who were around, you had friends growing up, and you were loved far more than I ever was...Consider yourself lucky you weren't like me."

Sora looked at the townsponies, relieved to only see their blurred faces, though he regretted yelling at Young Discord as the real Discord really was giving him insight to his past life. "...But...why me? Why are you...scared of me?"

"I'm not only afraid of you, Sora,"Discord said."I...was jealous of you."

"F-For what?" Sora asked, baffled by the draconequus's response.

"When I glanced at your memories, I saw just how many friends you made in so many worlds,"he said."While I was going through my reformation, I didn't think anything of it, but when Fluttershy accepted me as her friend, I could have never imagined knowing what it was like to just having one friend. I wanted to make more, but I tried that in the past when I got older, and it resulted in me being hurt again, causing me to snap and become the Lord of Chaos everypony knew me as...I was afraid to try, and being so socially abnormal, egotistical, and downright rude, I get frustrated trying to fit in that I lose control of my magic and just...do what I want to so I'd get what I want...I didn't even know howOgres Oublietteswas meant to be played, and I took it seriously because I wanted to win the game, because that's what I thought about playing every single game created throughout the ages. The only pretending I know is how to talk to multiple copies of myself to feel like I'm not alone, even though I always feel like it.

"If I'm being honest, I did feel left out when Fluttershy left with the girls on that trip. I joined you and the others for guys' night because she thought you all wouldn't like me, though the only one who didn't was you...I picked on you because I was bored and wanted attention...from you."That surprised Sora, silently wondering why Discord wanted his attention if his past attempts were either really harmful or humiliating."I know it sounds stupid, but if we ever became friends, maybe I could learn to be a better one along with learning from Fluttershy. Sadly, I can't really control myself, and they come out as bullying rather than not-so-subtle cues...I'm sorry for what I did to you today, and making fun of your own issues you were going through..."

Ignoring the ponies in the background, Sora looked down at the young draconequus cowering before him. Now that he knew why Discord had been behaving the way he has and what feelings he kept hidden from everyone due to avoid getting hurt in the first place, Sora felt pity for him. All he needed was a better understanding of how to get used to hanging out with friends, doing things together with them while having fun, even if the idea they may have doesn't sound fun at first. Admittedly, if this was how Discord looked when he was young, he would have given in whether Discord intended to trick him into believing a sob story or not.

Looking up at the sky, wherever the real Discord was watching him from in his mind, he let out a sigh as he too felt bad lashing out at Discord earlier. "...I'm sorry, too," Sora said. "I know I won't understand what you went through, but...I felt like there's more of a burden on my shoulders after everything last year, and now Xehanort knows where I've been staying for the last few, which means I have to be ready to face him and the rest of his followers if they try to hurt anyone again." Looking back down at Young Discord, he grabbed his Keyblade and pulled it away from him. Gently, he lowered his free hand over the child's head, feeling him flinch as he touched him. He wasn't sure if Discord would be offended, but if he found a way to get back at him with teasing, he would definitely tell Fluttershy how he looked as a colt and see her fawn over him, begging for pictures or a temporary transformation. "Sorry, buddy."

Sora gently scratched Young Discord's head, looking up as he peeked through his hands curiously from the odd feeling."Uhh, you know I can feel that, right?"Discord said."That may be child me, but adult me can feel your hands, and I'm not enjoying the pleasant tingling sensation when it's not coming from my own paw or claw."

"He's starting to enjoy it," Sora said as Discord's younger persona started to warm up to the odd affection, the town and the blurred out ponies slowly disappearing as Young Discord's fears were forgotten by the petting, leaving them out in an open field. "And if I'm going to start trusting you, I'm going to need some payback for all the crap you gave me today. Consider this partially even."

"'Partially'?"Discord asked nervously. Sora responded with a smirk, Young Discord looking up curiously before he was laid down on his back, yelping in surprise then melted to bliss when both of Sora's hands began "assaulting" his belly with rubs and scratches. He heard Adult Discord let out a grunt, stifling his moans as he and his younger self was enjoying the attention, even though the former didn't want to admit how good it felt as the young draconequus was treated like a puppy."Ahhh! N-No! I can feel that! Curse human ha-!"Discord yelped the colt began thumping his leg, his mouth open with his tongue sticking out as Sora's grin widened, getting his well-deserved payback in a nicer, non-violent way."No, don't do the leg thump thing! Why does my past have a mind of its own!? I'm not enjoying this, just so you know!"

"Sure you're not," Sora said, letting up on torturing the young draconequus as he slumped over, panting heavily with a goofy grin. "You know I'm going to let Fluttershy know how cute you look as a kid when the girls get back, right?"

"Ugh. That's embarrassing to hear coming from you,"Discord groaned."And don't you dare tell Fluttershy. I'm not going to hear the end of it for weeks."

"But you would want that, wouldn't you?" Sora questioned, crossing his arms against his chest as he looked down at Young Discord, sitting up after recovering from the belly rub.

The draconequus colt expressed Discord's answer as he nodded silently, making the older Discord let out another groan."...Not until maybe next Tuesday,"Discord admitted."Alright, I think you're more than convinced, right? You can trust in me again, completely reformed while still learning how to be a part of today's society and your circle of friends?"

"...Yeah, I think we can officially start over now that I know exactly what you've been through," Sora said.

In a flash of light, a doorway appeared beside them, which was probably Sora's way out of Discord's head. Taking it as his cue to leave, Sora stood up, but before he took a step, Young Discord tackled his leg and hugged him. Sora was a little surprised, unsure if Discord was subtly thanking him through his younger side's actions, or the child in his mind was its own being and found him as his first ever friend. He pat the draconequus on the head, watching him head off to the forest after he let go. Sora could have sworn he didn't see a cottage earlier when he arrived in this part of Discord's mind, similar to Fluttershy's, and waiting for the young draconequus was what appeared to be two more like Discord waiting for the colt. It was hard to tell from a distance, but judging by their height difference, the shorter one with longer hair, Sora figured it must have been what Discord imagined his parents would like.

Silently wishing Discord's childhood self would try to stay positive and not linger on his horrible past, Sora approached the door and opened it, stepping through. As soon as he was able to see, he fell back on all fours, back as a pegasus again, only to find himself in the most chaotic living room he had ever seen. It was obvious this must have been Discord's place judging by the nonsensical stairs leading nowhere, an endless void in the middle of the floor, upside down furniture, but it was more obvious just looking outside the window, the home resting in the middle of a chaotic dimension. Behind him, Sora seemed to have walked out of a closet, giving the door a blank stare as some sort of subtle joke Discord wanted to pull off unintentionally, but when he looked back at the room, Discord stood in front of him with a somber expression.

"To answer any questions that might be going through your head: You were in my mind, you walking out of my living room closet was not an intentional joke to poke fun of the romantic interest between you and Riku I made at the start of my reformation, pure coincidence it led you out of there, and I never knew my parents, but figured that's what they would have looked like if I ever did know them," Discord said. His sad gaze soon turned irritated, poking Sora's muzzle with his finger. "And I didn't appreciate the belly rub, by the way. Do you know how awkward that is when I'm over a thousand years old and you're...what, fourteen?"

"I'm in my early twenties," Sora stated, pushing Discord's hand away. "You weren't complaining when I did that."

"YOUNG me didn't," Discord restated. "Some of the other mes I create can have a mind of their own, and that part of me does..." He then sighed, looking down while twiddling his thumbs. "...Then again, even though it was just in my head, it felt...nice getting some attention like that...Just don't tell the others, otherwise I'll lose my reputation."

"What reputation?" Sora questioned with a smirk. "A cooler one than even mine?"

"Uhh, hello? Discord?" the draconequus said, gesturing all of himself with his hands. "Everyone loves me ever since my first debut, and I keep the audience entertained whether through animation or even writing, if the writers do their job justice to match my charismatic charm." Sora raised a brow at his statement, but shook his head, figuring it was something as random as one of Pinkie Pie's weird babbling about something she knew while the others didn't. Dropping his ego, Discord's ears drooped, looking nervous as he got back on topic. "So...are we good, now?"

"Hmm..." Sora crossed his forelegs over his chest, closing his eyes in deep thought, which worried Discord after he let out his past to someone. "...Yeah. We're good now," Sora said, holding out his hoof to the draconequus. Discord grinned and brought his talon to Sora's hoof to shake it, but the pegasus pulled it away, giving him a serious glare. "No joy buzzers."

"What?" Discord chuckled. "What joy buzzer? Who said I was going to pull a fast one on you?" Sora kept his firm gaze, taking this hoof/handshake seriously if they were to form a bond with each other. Discord sighed, pulling his talon like a glove to reveal his real hand, Sora's prediction right as there was a joy buzzer in his claw. "Did Pinkie give you psychic powers or something with that Harmony Form of yours?"

"I had a gut feeling," Sora said. "Especially after today when you threw me into a snowbank, trapped me in a bubble, turned me into a dog, had those skeletons constantly attack me-"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Discord interrupted, tossing away the buzzer with a huff, then thrust his claw out. "There? Happy?"

After examining his claw, Sora nodded and took Discord's hand, moving it up and down in an official, friendly shake. "Yes," he said. "Hi, I'm Sora."

"...You're not serious about actually starting over, right?" Discord questioned skeptically.

"What exactly are you?" Sora asked jokingly, getting a laugh at the annoyed draconequus's expression. "I'm joking. Kinda hard to forget someone like you."

"Gee, thanks," Discord uttered sarcastically.

Sora looked around Discord's chaotic house, his earlier comment involving the draconequus's imagination during theOgres Oubliettesgame not exactly insulting, but seeing all the random mismatched living room, he clearly had a lot more imagination than when they were playing. He really did think he was trying to be better than the others when the Keyblade wielders were just as new to the game as he was when it was supposed to be a cooperative effort. It made sense after learning how well he had gotten along with ponies back then, always by himself and clueless as to how teamwork in a fantasy board game.

"Hey, Discord, that live world ofOgres Oubliettesyou created took a lot of inspiration," Sora said. "How come you didn't use your imagination without your magic when you basically do just that with it?"

"Well, it was boring just seeing a drawn layout of a dungeon," Discord admitted. "Board games are not fun if everypony just sits around a table taking turns doing whatever in order to win. I just wanted to get it over with, but when I made the game real earlier, I actually had fun." He brought a hand to his chin, looking back at his idea of fun. "Although, I bet it would have been a lot more fun taking part in the battle rather than controlling you guys during an encounter." Discord hummed in thought, running his paw through his short black mane. "I wonder how good I would look with long, golden hair..."

"Hmm...Aside from being controlled by you, living out the game is pretty exciting if there's no actual pain involved," Sora said to himself. He had an idea, one that would not only be fun for all of them, but also for Discord to learn about working together while also enjoying a friendly game with him and the others. "Say, how about we head back and start ourOgres Oubliettesgame over? But instead of Spike's way, we'll play it your way."

The next morning, the girls arrived back in Ponyville after their overnight tour of Yakyakistan. "Well, that was a pretty fun trip," Aqua said. "Getting to know the yaks' culture was...odd, but pretty interesting."

"We saw a lot of that when Prince Rutherford came to visit Ponyville," Rainbow said. "They really love to smash things."

"At least Aqua got the chance to blow off a lot of steam smashing things with them," Kairi said with a laugh. "I should have taken a picture to show to boys just how wild you went."

Aqua's cheeks turned red, but she huffed and turned her head, feigning embarrassment. "If you did, Terra would have probably poked fun at me, and I'd have to kick him out of the castle."

"I sure hope Discord hasn't caused too much trouble for them," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, Discord and Sora don't really see eye to eye," Twilight said. "Hopefully the castle isn't destroyed."

They soon arrived at the Castle of Friendship and stepped inside. They stopped at the doorway when they saw the castle's foyer had turned into a giant board game world, the scenery they witnessed was an illusion of a wide ocean with a long bridge running across it, one side ending with a cardboard castle and town resting around it. There were drawn skeletons on cardboard patrolling the bridge, hopping around to move around as their portraits were alive while looking around. Suddenly, on the other side of the bridge from the castle, the checkpoint doors blew open, sending a few of the pony skeletons falling off the edge as they were smacked away by the blown open gates.

"What in tarnation is goin' on here?" Applejack questioned,their ears perking upas they heard what sounded a battle theme playing in the background, which oddly seemed fitting for the scenario.

"CHARGE!" Spike called out from the checkpoint, the band of heroes called forth to stop the evil Squizard running out in formation: Terra and Big Mac leading the charge, Sora and Riku taking the middle, and Spike, Ventus, and Discord in the rear, all seven of them in theirOgres Oubliettescostumes courtesy of Discord's magic as he played his character, Captain Wuzz.

The skeletons on the bridge snarled as they prepared themselves to defend the castle, the Squizard hopping up on the other end, along with someone else, who wasn't like the drawn squid wizard or pony skeletons. It was a living pony like the stallions running across the bridge, his attire was the most awkward ever imagined if he was meant to be a warrior of some kind. He wore a red cloak under some black armor, the hood sporting horns that covered his head, his face painted white with red lines painted in an intimidating look, gray pants with with red diamonds splattered around them, and the oddest thing about him was the fact he had six forelegs attached to his shoulders, four of them resting under his cloak.

"So, they think they can get any closer to MY castle and rescue Princess Shmarity!?" the Squizard exclaimed. "Gilgamesh, keep them from breaching past the central checkpoint, or else!"

"Hmhmhmhm...With pleasure," the stallion said, leaping down onto the bridge and ran forward, meeting the fighting party halfway as they fought the Squizard's skeleton army.

Terra and Big Mac took on the charging forces heading their way, keeping them from going after their long-ranged Archer and two Mages with their skills, the former punching one foe into a group of others while the latter used his shield to block their foes weapons while slicing through them with his blade. Any stragglers that got through were dealt with Sora and Riku, their higher speed stats able to easily slip behind their foes and easily take them out before reaching their support group. Discord fired a barrage of arrows in the air, hitting skeletons farther ahead as they scrambled to avoid the raining arrows, Spike unleashed a bevy of magic spells to help break the groups away from their strongest hitters in front of them, and Ventus used healing magic in case anyone got injured and supplied them with status buffs to help aid them in their assault.

"Good thing we took the time to level up back in that cave before planning our siege," Sora said, ducking a skeleton warrior's flail while pickpocketing some goods it had on it, then lunged his dagger in its back, the cardboard it was drawn on crumbling to pieces like it was made of actual bones. "This is gonna be a cinch."

"Don't be so sure about that, Locke!" The skeleton ponies all hopped aside, revealing the stallion known as Gilgamesh standing in their way. "We still have a score to settle, you and I."

"Ugh, not again, Gilgamesh," Sora groaned. "Why do you want to pick a fight with me? I'm not a class that can wield swords!"

"Ah, but it is your other life whose sword I wish to take for my own," Gilgamesh stated. Sora looked at Discord, the draconequus whistling nonchalantly as he feigned ignorance on the random rival he created in this story. "I have honed my swordsponyship for many years, and I will have every single sword in my possession until I am known as a true master swordspony!" Pulling out his other four legs, he held them out, revealing a sword held in each one, all of them different, unique, and unlikely to be something that's found in the world of anOgres Oubliettesgame: a huge metal sword that looked incredibly heavy as its length was as long as a normal pony's, a sword in the shape of a revolver, an aquatic blue sword with a small hooked end at the tip that reflected like the surface of the ocean, and a futuristic-looking sword with a curved blade that could turn into a gun. "Now, enough expository banter! We fight like stallions!...Even though one of you is actually a small dragon who has a beard, which is kind of weird..." Gilgamesh shook his head, crouching in a stance as his four legs wielding his swords waved about in preparation for combat. "Anyway, let us battle!"

"What compelled you to create him, Discord?" Riku asked, slightly annoyed by the foe they've faced several times before.

"I thought he'd just be a gag enemy boss I made up," Discord said, reaching into his quiver of infinite arrows as he readied his bow. "My creations can sometimes go out of control and have a mind of their own. Or maybe it's the fact Gilgamesh seems to be a very popular character in many eyes."

"Well, I've never heard of him until he first showed up," Spike said.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said in agreement.

Gilgamesh let out a battle cry and ran forward, Big Mac and Terra stood in front of their friends and blocked the multi-legged stallion's blades with their respective weapons. As two blades were each blocked by the two strongest stallions in the party, Sora took the opportunity to sneak around Gilgamesh and pilfer whatever goods the "sword master" had. He was successful in stealing, only to grimace in disgust as he somehow swiped the stallion's white and red polka dot underwear right out of his pants.

"Ahh! My undergarments!" Gilgamesh shrieked, his guard dropping in his embarrassment as Terra roundhouse kicked the stallion away.

Sora tossed Gilgamesh's briefs away, pulling out his dagger and swiftly tackled the stallion, leaving behind a few slashes before leaping back as he retaliated. Spike and Riku used their magic to deal some damage to Gilgamesh, unable to escape from the explosion of fire and magic beams from a distance. While staggering back from the magic attacks, Discord fired several arrows, some aiming for Gilgamesh, who kept himself protected with his swords, while most of them dealt with the skeletons still around as they tried to sneak up on his fellow warriors. Ventus helped deal with the skeleton ponies as well with his holy magic, making sure to stay away from any foes as he was their designated healer.

It didn't take long for the group to bring Gilgamesh to his knees, clearly outnumbered against the abilities of several different classes, even with a horde of skeletons on his side. "You gonna give up now and get out of our way?" Terra asked.

"Urgh...N-Not likely," Gilgamesh grunted. "I...I wasn't warmed up enough. But that doesn't mean you have won. Not yet." Gilgamesh stood up, placing his sword-wielding forelegs back in his cloak. "I will be back to take my revenge. And when I do, Locke, I will take you mystical key sword hidden within your power! Count on it!"

"Ok, is he trying to address me as my character or by my real name?" Sora questioned, only getting shrugs from his friends.

"Gilgamesh, you have failed me for the last time!" the Squizard yelled out, having witnessed the sword master's failure yet again. "You have no use to me if you can't even stop these ruffians from ruining my world domination!"

The Squizard shot a beam of magic at Gilgamesh's hooves, creating a dark void that began swallowing the stallion up. "Oh no, not again!" Gilgamesh cried out. "Not into the void again! First Bartz, then Zidane, Vaan, and now Locke! How can I have a rival if no one will remember meeeeeeeee!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

The party watched as Gilgamesh sank into the void, sent to who knows where as it disappeared. The Squizard hopped away back to the castle, the last of his army retreating to prepare for their arrival. Despite feeling bad for the stallion, the party cheered as they won.

"Oh yeah! Who's bad!?" Spike cheered.

"We're bad!" the stallions and draconequus answered, the Keyblade wielders and Discord joining Spike and Big Mac in their traditional guys' night chant, their ridiculous dancing and hip bumping making some of the mares who witnessed the clash on the big bridge giggle at their silliness.

Deciding to take a breather from their long game, Discord turned everything back to normal, making sure to keep a note of where they stopped so they could continue again on their next guys' night. "Whew. Now THAT was an awesome game ofOgres Oubliettes," Ventus said. "Better than actually playing the board game."

"What the hell were you boys doing?" Aqua asked, making them jump, neither of them hearing the girls come in.

"Uhh, hey, ladies," Terra greeted. "Back so soon?"

"Yes. It's ten in the morning," Aqua said.

The boys all looked at each other, surprised to hear that they had been playing all through the night after Sora and Discord came back from their little spat. "Wow. We had a literal guys' night," Spike mumbled to himself, then yawned as he felt his adrenaline from their game dwindle.

"How much of that did you girls see?" Sora asked nervously.

"Long enough to see it end," Rainbow whined. "I wanted to play, too."

"Me, too!" Pinkie said. "I wanted to be the Dancer class; wear some revealing Dancer clothes and woo my enemies with my moves."

Sora and Riku's faces turned red in embarrassment when they heard Kairi laugh at them. "I didn't know you two were into those weird fantasy games," Kairi said as she approached Sora.

"Uhh...kinda hard to call them fantasy if we have even weirder experiences in our daily lives as Keyblade wielders, right?" Riku reasoned, trying to play off their nerdy LARP session as a simple sparring session.

"You had a horn and no wings in your...weird game you boys were playing," Twilight stated.

"...My character I created to play was a unicorn, and with Discord's magic...It was...fun using magic like that," Riku admitted, his cheeks threatening to explode with how dark red it was.

"You two are such dorks," Kairi said, grabbing the nervously grinning tan pegasus she fell in love with, then kissed his cheek. "But you are my dork."

"You didn't make a mess with the map while we were gone, did you?" Aqua questioned, giving the boys a deathly gaze.

"Oh, relax, it's fine," Discord assured. "We were using it for the boring board game earlier, but we decided on having a bit of live-action fun instead."

Aqua's eye twitched, making the stallions and baby dragon nervous. "None of you had better have ruined it after it just got fixed."

"You worry too much." Discord pushed Aqua over to Terra, pressing the couple close together to the mare's surprise. "Oh Yang, how about you head back home to your kingdom and spend a lovely evening with your beloved, overly worried wife?"

"W-We're not married!" Aqua exclaimed with a heavy blush, Terra chuckling as she squeezed her in his embrace.

"Good idea, Captain Wuzz," Terra said, confusing the girls as they used their character names. "Come on, Aqua. Let's head to our room. I'm pretty beat."

"B-But, the map! You guys were-!" She yelped as she was dragged off by Terra, unsure if he was even remotely tired after giving her a sly grin.

The rest of the guys began to head off to get some sleep after playing all through the night, though Discord stuck with Fluttershy as he walked with her back to her cottage. "So, did you enjoy hanging out with them?" Fluttershy asked, knowing the answer after watching their teamwork on the bridge during their game.

"Oh, it was boring at first, but it was actually quite enjoyable than I expected," Discord said.

"See? I knew they would like you," Fluttershy said.

"Yes, well, I was being rather...ridiculous, and I kept pestering Sora all day," Discord admitted. "Things got a little heated, and we...kinda almost got into a fight after I tried to liven things up. I was actually appalled that they felt bad for me...but, when they mentioned they let me join because I was all by myself, some memories of my past came up...and worse ones did when Sora called me...a freak..."

"...Oh," Fluttershy uttered. "But you're not a freak, Discord."

"He didn't mean it," Discord quickly said. "I kinda deserved it after I kept teasing him...but I showed him an example of...how my life was before I became the Lord of Chaos. We are on good terms now, and we're starting out as friends, so...it's a start, and everyone trusts me again after I betrayed you for Tirek." They soon arrived at Fluttershy's home, the pegasus taking off her winter clothing while Discord sat on her sofa, waiting for her to finish unpacking. Out of everyone, Discord had only told Ventus and Sora brief and somewhat paraphrased descriptions of his past, never truly letting out every single ounce of pain he experienced in his youth because of who he was. While she wasn't looking, he pulled out one of the enchanted ornaments from the chandelier that hung in the throne room, swiping one out of curiosity after watching them playing back some memories of the boys that were in the room. He wanted to tell someone he trusts more than anything with his life story, and he wanted to truly show Fluttershy what he looked like, how miserable his life was before being known as the chaotic villain he formerly was, and how much it had changed him into said villain when he could have been much more. "...Fluttershy?"

"Yes, Discord?" Fluttershy asked, coming back into the room with some tea and cucumber sandwiches to make up for their missed Tuesday tea yesterday.

"...Do you...want to know about my life when I was younger?" he asked nervously, twiddling with the ornament in his hands.

"...Well, if you want to tell me, I would like to know," Fluttershy said. "But, if it's too painful, you don't have to tell me everything."

"But I want to tell you everything," Discord said. "...Or, I'd like to show you..." He held out the ornament, making the pegasus curious about what her friend's past was like.

Snapping his fingers, the image in the ornament expanded in Fluttershy's living room, making it feel like they were actually inside the memories Discord wanted to show her. Just as Sora had predicted earlier, as soon as Fluttershy saw how cute Young Discord looked, she gushed and embarrassed the draconequus, wishing she was around back then to hug the draconequus colt. Her excited squeals quickly ended when she saw the misery in the young colt in Discord's memories, getting hurt by other colts his age back then and called horrible things by them and adults just because of his appearance, his magic he cast whether it was in his control or not, and how lonely he was when he was forced to find shelter in a cave or alleys in towns as he wandered around while trying to fit in with every single creature he met.

It was bad when he was a child, but as Discord grew older in his teens and as an adult, it only got worse. Even though he was able to control his magic and use it to try to help ponies if there was a thief or a natural crisis, none of them praised him trying to prove he could fit in with heroics and only judged him by his appearance. He tried to stop a thief who robbed an old mare blind, only to be called a monster when he tried returning her stolen goods and money. He tried to help an injured guard who was doing reconnaissance and got attacked by a cranky ursa minor, Discord teleported the giant star bear safely back to its den and brought the soldier back to his troops, only to be accused of being the one responsible for hurting their comrade and attacked after saving him, despite the injured stallion explaining how he saved him. Even performing good deeds did nothing to give him any credit; his magic able to create all kinds of chaotic confectioneries to feed those who couldn't afford food, but his witchcraft was called cursed, despite unicorns able to use magic and they weren't scolded or heckled by doing anything with their power, even if it was out of their control.

Discord truly felt like he never really belonged as he helplessly wandered around Equestria as years passed in the memories. More and more ponies called him a monster, tyrant, freak, demon, every single harmful word that described him just by his appearance, no one ever once giving him a chance to show how much good he could do. The final straw that destroyed any hope of fitting in happened when he tried to do one last good thing for someone, during one of the most tragic things Fluttershy had ever seen Discord go through. In one of the towns he wandered into, there was a panic as one of the buildings had caught on fire. Ponies scrambled to try to put it out, the town unfortunately suffering from a dry spell as there were barely any rain clouds to pour down and douse the fire. There was a cry for help from a small filly on the second floor of the home, the poor pony trapped while her parents got out and were crying out for someone to help save their baby. Hoping this would give him a chance for ponies to see he's not a monster, he ran past the crowd and dove through the front door of the house.

He could have used magic to snuff out the flames, but after trying to help others with his magic ending up failing several times, he was going to do this without his chaos, then maybe warm everyone up to what he can do. With his slender body, he kept low to avoid inhaling smoke, making his way through the burning building and up the stairs to reach the trapped filly's room.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!"the filly cried out, then began coughing as she was losing oxygen, trying to avoid getting burned by the growing flames.

"Hang on, little one!"Discord called out."Here I come!"He barged through the door, finding the filly curled in a corner where there was less fire. She was frightened by his appearance, but he approached her calmly, but quickly, easing her into getting to know the draconequus."It's alright. I'm gonna help get you out of here."

She was too scared to move, afraid of getting hurt by the fire and the strange creature coming to her rescue. The roof started to cave in, a large piece of it in the filly's room falling down on them. Discord dove over the filly, protecting her and, to his chagrin, created a magic bubble around them to keep them from getting hurt. When she looked up at him, he gave her a calm smile, seeing the trust she had in him as she held onto him tightly. Discord scooped her up and raced back downstairs, but just as he was about to reach the front door, the ceiling caved in, dropping burning debris in front of their escape route. Silently cursing to himself, Discord found no other way out with the fire starting to spread around them. Left with no choice, he unleashed his magic to keep them both safe, creating a massive pile of snow with a snap of his fingers inside the house, the flames dying out while some of the snow that filled up the house melted a little bit.

Outside, ponies were flabbergasted as the burning building suddenly turned into a smoldered winter wonderland. Inside, however, the filly blinked, staring in awe at the avalanche of snow in her home, saved from the fire thanks to Discord.

"...How did you do that?"the filly asked curiously, surprising Discord as this was the first time anypony so young was actually that interested in how he helped her.

"Oh...I have...magic,"he told her, snapping his fingers as he created a few snow bunnies around them, literally made of snow as they frolicked around."It's a bit...different. I tried not to use it, but desperate times called for desperate measures...It's not...scary, is it?"She shook her head, to Discord's delight. Sadly, his joy didn't last long as he made his way to the front door, moving the now snow-covered debris and opened up the snow blocking the entrance like a makeshift door. Spotting the filly's parents, avoiding the shocked expressions of all the townsponies as best as he could, he walked up to them and held out their daughter to them."There you go. Your little filly's safe and sound now. No thanks necessary."

Just as the filly was about to tell her parents how Discord saved her, the mother quickly swiped her out of his hands, then glared at him silently, already judging him after he rescued her. His hopes were dashed when he heard ponies muttering about him, and his using magic to get rid of the fire with snow was a big mistake as some of them began thinking he was the one who caused the mysterious fire.

"What the hay were you doing!?"one of the ponies questioned."Did you start that fire!?"

"N-No!"Discord said."I-I just got here and saw the fire! Why would I stay if I did set the house on fire!?And I risked my life to save-!"

None of them heard his reasons, his frustrations trying to show he wasn't dangerous dwindling to sorrow as they all yelled at him to get out before they requested the aid of powerful unicorns to banish him, all for helping save a filly who was the only one grateful for his efforts. Their orders for him to leave fell on dead ears as he looked at the filly, silently begging her to help him, but her parents kept her out of his sight as she struggled to try to tell them he wasn't bad. Discord's shoulders sagged as depression kicked in, snapped out of his misery when he felt someone throw a rock at him.

"Get out of here, you dumb monster!"a teenage colt shouted, a few more rowdy teens stupidly trying to kick the "monster" out as they kept throwing rocks at him, the adults fearing Discord would do a lot worse as they antagonized him into doing something far worse than make snow appear and fill up a burning house.

Unable to take anymore, Discord teleported away, reappearing in a cave far away from the town that he made as his home, tears streaming down his face as he eventually broke down, his belief that he would ever be accepted by anyone forever hopeless. Fluttershy could only feel pity as she saw Discord this vulnerable for the first time. Discord stopped playing the memories, refraining from showing her what happened next, though it was obvious from the breakdown.

"Yes...I tried to do some good for Equestria," Discord said, holding the enchanted ornament morosely. "No one bothered to see that when they looked at me, though...After my final attempt to show everypony I was more than I appeared, I began talking to myself, a darker side of me questioning why I still hoped ponies would respect me when I could have done it in another way...I reluctantly agreed with that side, snapping as I turned into the draconequus history wrote me as, all while forcefully pushing away my past deep in the back of my mind, giving them what they wanted; a monster with chaotic powers, wreaking havoc while taking Equestria as my chaos capital of the world...And you know the rest after that..."

Fluttershy was in tears, startling Discord as she hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Discord," she said. "How awful...If only we knew about you sooner...You didn't deserve to be pushed away like that, or turned to stone."

"Better than wishing for my existence to end, I guess," Discord said halfheartedly. "Only one of me, and it wouldn't be right making my kind extinct."

"Well, you don't have to feel that lonely anymore," Fluttershy said. "You have friends now; you have us. You don't have to worry about those ponies back then judging you that way ever again." Discord's lower lip quivered at the heartwarming statement his first ever friend made, holding back his tears as he smiled. Fluttershy pulled back, rubbing her hoof against his paw, giving him a reassuring smile. "Thank you for telling me, Discord. I bet you feel a whole lot better letting it out."

"...I do, actually," he said. He then gave her muzzle a light boop, his playful side returning as he gave her a serious gaze. "But don't mention this to anypony. I don't want to be seen as soft, especially around Celestia, because I know she'll poke fun at me."

Fluttershy giggled and nodded her head. "Deal."

"Great! Now, let's enjoy some tea!" Discord grabbed a cup and slurped noisily, grateful to have met Fluttershy and made friends now than in the past, never wanting to take it for granted again after Tirek's mind games.


	148. Hearts and Hooves Day (25)

Winter was finally overas spring transitioned throughout Equestria, Winter Wrap-Up making it on time for the season thanks to Twilight's helpful organizational skills since her first year of living in Ponyville. The weather was warming up, a perfect time for the upcoming love-filled holiday that was Hearts and Hooves Day, or Valentine's Day for the Keyblade wielders. For the holiday of love and romance, ponies throughout Equestria have grown plenty of flowers in greenhouses to sell for buyers to give for their loved ones, varieties of chocolates in bakeries and confectionery stores were on sale, as well as a plethora of gift cards, hoofmade gifts, and the like for that special somepony were ready for those to show each other how they feel. And this year, the Castle of Friendship was hosting a Hearts and Hooves Day party for couples to enjoy, or just very close friends if they don't have a special someone to go with.

One special gift Sora has been saving since his trip to Las Pegasus with Applejack, Fluttershy, and Kairi after their friendship mission sat in his hoof, that box containing the enchanted diamond heart ring that would be his engagement ring to her. Today, on Hearts and Hooves Day, Sora was going to give it to her, and his proposal would be witnessed by all his friends, and his mom and Kaito, who Ventus was picking up using his Gummi ship. Gently closing the box, he looked at himself in the mirror, his heart fluttering in his chest as he wondered if he should comb his spiky hair down, dress for the occasion, or just be his wild, goofy self and enjoy the day with Kairi.

Sora let out a heavy sigh, dodging a bullet as his surprise would have been ruined. He navigated his way down to the main foyer, where Pinkie was busy setting up decorations for Hearts and Hooves Day with Fluttershy and Rainbow's help reaching the rafters. Kaito and Manami were already into the holiday spirits, helping Pinkie with the decorations on the ground while teasing each other.

"Ugh. I think it's worse than when I see mom and dad doing that when they think I'm not around them," Sora uttered to himself. He flew down, dodging Pinkie as she bounced over him while smacking a heart decoration on a pillar, landing behind his mother and his father's Nobody. "Alright, children, break it up! Away from the lady, young man!"

"Hey, who's the young man here?" Kaito questioned as he and Manami turned to face Sora.

"Uhh, technically, you are," Sora said. "You may be as old as my dad, but you're clearly younger than I am."

"Eh, semantics," Kaito scoffed playfully.

Manami laughed, wrapping Sora in a hug, which he returned as he earned a kiss on the cheek. "I never thought I'd be back in Equestria so soon. And on Valentine's Day, too."

"We call it Hearts and Hooves Day in Equestria," Fluttershy said as she flew by with a few red, pink, and white streamers.

"Yeah, that love magic is in the air again," Rainbow said. "It's nice to get chocolate and all that, but I won't fall for any of that mushy junk somepony tries to woo me with."

"Maybe we should find Quibble Pants and set you two up on a blind date," Sora playfully suggested with a smirk, making the pegasus mare blanch, nearly dropping the other end of streamers she was helping Fluttershy put up.

"N-No! I-I don't like Quibble like that!" Rainbow exclaimed, her cheeks suddenly turning pink. "We're just friends! A-And, even if we both like Daring Do, sort of, he's a big dork about the series!"

"Are you sure about that?" Sora asked. "When he tried crossing that bridge after you two got kidnapped, he told me you tried to tug him out of the broken plank he made as he stepped on a worn out section. Bet ya got an eyeful from that point of view, huh?"

Rainbow's cyan cheeks turned bright red, glaring angrily at Sora as he burst out laughing from her reaction. "S-Sora! That's it! I don't care if you can avoid me! I'm gonna kill you!"

Sora ducked and flipped out of the speedy blue blur's attempts to tackle him to the ground, continuing his mocking while she yelled and demanded him to stop. "And there goes Sora acting like a child again," Manami muttered. "Though he is in a pretty good mood today. I wonder why that is."

"Beats me," Kaito said, though he had a hunch after seeing that ring Sora planned to give Kairi.

While Rainbow continued chasing Sora down, the front doors to the castle opened up. Walking in was a lanky orange stallion in a blue mail carrier's outfit and cap, pulling out a letter from his mailbag as he nonchalantly trotted his way inside without being welcomed in.

"Excuse me! I am looking for a Miss Pie!" the mail pony called out. "A Miss Pinkamena Diane Pie!"

"That's me!" Pinkie said, sliding down a pillar while simultaneously decorating it in a spiral of red, pink, and white streamers. She hit the ground with a squeak, then bounced over to the mail pony. "I can't believe I got a letter! Who's it from!?"

"Not sure, no return address," he said, keeping the rim of his hat down to conceal his face. "Must be a secret admirer."

"Hmm...Random mail from somepony I don't know from a mail pony who isn't from around here?" Pinkie questioned. The stallion waved the envelope teasingly, tempting Pinkie into taking it, which succeeded as she swiped it, ripped it open, and opened the letter inside. "'Today is a fantabulistic day to spread more than just happiness on Hearts and Hooves Day, that special something being love. This is to a very special mare, which is you, who had helped me discover the joy I could give like you have. And despite getting barely any screen time, mostly because my voice actor was a guest star for the show in only one episode and I was important for the finale events of season 4, the fans clearly appreciate the idea of us being the perfect party pony couple, and all the letters we write to each other, and funny (or rated "A" for "not for young ponies") pictures we shared to let us know what crazy parties or adventures we have on our separate paths. But today, I want to spend this lovely holiday with you with a surprise reunion fans of this story have been dying to see. Your Secret Admirer. P.S. Look up.'"

Confused by the last bit after the signature, she looked up, the mail pony setting a radio down in front of him. He pressed the play button,odd triumphant music playingthrough the speakers, halting Fluttershy's decorating and Rainbow chasing after Sora. The mail pony grinned and lifted his head, showing his face to Pinkie, who gasped as she recognized that muzzle. Grasping his outfit, he tore it off with a flourish, revealing himself to be none other than Cheese Sandwich, freeing his curly brown mane and tail, the red polo shirt he wore had a white heart on the front with Pinkie's trio balloon cutie mark inside.

"Surprise!!!!" Cheese cheered.

"Cheesey!" Pinkie squealed, leaping into her long-distance coltfriend's hooves as he spun her around, the couple laughing joyously as they were reunited. "I can't believe you're here!...About time somepony brings you back into this story."

"Yeah, and it only took sixty-five chapters where I make an actual appearance again," Cheese said irritably, the duo leering at something the others couldn't see, staring into the writer's soul for keeping such a lovely, bubbly, party-throwing couple like these two apart from each other for this long, but reuniting them in a Hearts and Hooves Day chapter should make up for procrastinating bringing Cheese Sandwich back and doing love sub-plots between this romantic couple. "...I think I'll accept that compliment as an apology. How about you, hon-bun?"

"Yeah, because everypony out there agrees with that," Pinkie said, confusing the others as they had no clue what they were looking at or who they were talking about. "Now, give me some sugar, Cheesey!"

"Ok!" Cheese Sandwich pulled out a bag of sugar from his mail bag, holding it out to Pinkie. "Here ya go!"

"Cheesey, not THAT kind of sugar!" Pinkie chided.

"I'm just goofing you." Cheese tossed the bag away, then planted a big kiss on Pinkie's lips, making the pink pony squeak in surprise before moaning into his muzzle and closing her eyes in bliss.

They pulled away half a minute later with a loud smack, both of them with a goofy, love-struck expression on their faces. "Worth the long wait," Pinkie mumbled.

"Hey, Cheese Sandwich," Rainbow called out as the other ponies in the room walked up to the couple. "Been a while. What are doing here?"

"I thought it'd be a great idea to spend a little time off from party throwing and visit Pinkie Pie, and what fortunate timing that it's Hearts and Hooves Day as I was walking down the road and passing by," Cheese said. "So I thought why not and popped right over, but I wanted to make my appearance a surprise."

"And a fitting song!" Pinkie said,hitting the stop button on the radio. "'A Date With Fate'. So cheesy of a title, but I love it!"

"And I'm gouda with the cheesy stuff!" Cheese said, his pun making Rainbow and Sora roll their eyes.

"Well, looks like there's going to be plenty more guests for the party tonight than we thought," Sora said. "Hopefully the castle will get decorated in time before it starts."

"Not a problem with the two best, super-duper party ponies in all of Equestria on the case!" Pinkie said. "You wanna hold off on a party planning break to help, Cheesey?"

"Hmmm...I don't know. It'll throw off my vacation days I saved up for-ok!" Cheese pulled out Boneless 2, settling him on his back. "Let's make this a lovey-dovey shindig everypony in Ponyville will remember forever!"

The party pony couple cheered, then zipped off to finish setting up the party. "Well, love is definitely in the air today," Manami said. "I didn't know Pinkie had a boyfriend."

"...There's...two of them," Kaito muttered. "...Should we be worried?"

"The universe hasn't blown up yet, so I think we're good," Sora said. A moment later, Riku and Twilight came out into the foyer, Kairi trailing behind them as they looked over the decorations that were set up. "Is Twilight finally ready, or does she need to find another book on applying makeup?"

"Ha ha, Sora," Twilight sarcastically said. "If you must know, I was actually talking with Kairi, and we both thought it would be a fun idea for us to go on a double date."

"We'll spend some time out in town, enjoy the day, and when night comes, we'll come back to the party and have some real fun," Kairi added.

As much as Twilight, Kairi, and Riku were ok with the idea, Sora winced, hoping to be alone with Kairi to propose. "...Uhh...Great. Sounds fun..." he said with a nervous grin.

"Great! And I planned out the perfect route for our double date!" Twilight pulled out a list, thankfully not long, but it still baffled both stallions that the alicorn would make a list for anything and everything. "First, we'll head down to Sugarcube Corner or the cafe for some beverages, then a peaceful stroll around the park, followed by getting a chocolaty snack where the boys will treat us for both drinks and sweets since they are gentlecolts, and when the sun begins to set, we'll head right back to the castle and start the Hearts and Hooves Day party."

Both pegasi stared blankly at her, then looked at each other. "...Well, you decided to go out with Twilight," Sora said to Riku.

"Shut up," Riku uttered.

"Come on, boys, it's not that bad," Kairi assured. "Let's just go out, enjoy the clear, sunny day, and the party later this evening." She and Twilight then looked at each other, sly smirks on their lips as the pink unicorn held out the list toward them. "Besides, there's one other thing we can do after the party's over. Bottom of the list."

Sora and Riku looked closely at the list, and the last item listed my their eyes widen and wings flare out from their sides. The duo looked at each other, then back to their respective girlfriends and their bedroom eyes. The stallions smirked, Riku taking the list from Kairi.

"I think this is actually a great idea," Riku said, Sora nodding in agreement. "Twilight, when you come up with a list as perfect as this, everything goes super smooth."

"Yeah, don't try to flatter me, mister," Twilight chided, making the stallions wilt, compliments and going along with the girls' way for their double date not going to easily reward them with the fun evening later on. "If you boys can behave yourself and be proper gentlecolts to us, maybe we'll both consider having a night of fun. Now, let's go, boys."

Twilight walked past Riku as he sighed. "By your command, Princess Bookworm." A lavender aura suddenly appeared around the collar of his jacket, yanking him after Twilight as he yelped and staggered forward. "H-Hey! I was kidding! You know couples tease each other, right, Twilight!?"

Sora and Kairi chuckled as they watched Riku forcing his legs to catch up with Twilight as his clothes were tugged like a leash on a wild puppy. "Well, we better get going," Kairi said.

"Alright. I'll see you later, mom!" Sora said, pointing his wing at her and Kaito. "And no funny business between you two while I'm gone!"

"Ok, dad! Gawsh!" Manami exclaimed like a sassy teenager, laughing at her son's eye rolling as Sora and Kairi hurried after Twilight and Riku for their double date. "I swear, that boy is weird when he wants to be. I'm a fully grown woman, and I can take care of myself just fine."

"Not when it comes to Heartless, dear," Kaito said.

Despite going out with the Nobody, Manami was a little confused if that came out from him or memories of her late husband. "...Was that you talking, or my Kaito?"

"...A little of both, I guess," Kaito admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "...You still don't think it's awkward dating the shell of your husband these past few months?"

"No...Maybe..." Manami paused, feeling unsure of herself if this felt right or if it was awkward, but she refused to believe it was. "...I really don't know...If this feels awkward to you, you should tell me. You may look like my husband, but...you're your own person."

"I know that, but even if I could, the only memories I had that weren't smacking me in the head were in the Realm of Darkness surviving, living with Organization XIII, and wandering the worlds trying to figure out where home was while figuring out who you and Sora were to me," Kaito said. Manami looked down in shame, thinking she manipulated what constituted as a puppet with borrowed memories, but the Nobody gently tilted her head back up, giving her a reassuring smile. "I honestly don't care if I'm not meant to exist. What matters to me is fulfilling my true self's wish: keeping you and Sora safe, and being there for you since his unfortunate fate."

The mare gave him a small smile, letting out a light giggle as she nuzzled the Nobody. "You make it hard for me to say no...just like him," she uttered. "You have a better way with words than my husband when he tries to get out of doing something."

"Maybe because I've learned to be more romantic than him?" Kaito asked.

"Oh, you're still a bit sloppy when it comes to that, but at least you're completely honest with me instead of making excuses," Manami said. She wrapped her hooves around his neck, pulling the stallion into a tender kiss, which he gladly returned as he wrapped his hooves around her in return. After their brief kiss, their eyes locked on the other, muzzles gently rubbing against each other in affection. "I hope he learns a little bit from you while still being himself...if he comes back." Manami's smile faded, the only way her husband could truly come back was if Kaito's Nobody were to perish, and she didn't want to lose him again. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Kaito caress her cheek, distracting her from the horrible memory of discovering the news of her beloved years ago. "...Sorry. I guess I'm ruining the moment."

"It's ok. I understand," Kaito said, giving Manami another reassuring kiss. "One day, he'll come back."

"Don't go killing yourself if you make that a promise!" Manami scolded.

"Even if it's a fight I know I can't win and perish regardless if I escape?" Kaito asked. Manami was about to lecture him on how stupid he sounded, but with how much danger he and Sora were in, especially Sora, she sighed, leaning against his shoulder while he hugged her. It took a while for her to relax and forget about the past, content with being held by Kaito as he rubbed her back. "Let's not let sour outcomes spoil the holiday. How about we go out and find us some chocolates to scarf down?"

"...Extra, extra chocolaty treats," Manami insisted.

"Even better," Kaito chuckled, guiding the mare out into town for the promised sweets.

They had completely forgotten that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hovered above them, watching their sweet, tender moment, though they were also saddened to see the Nobody disappear if he dies in a dangerous fight. "Oh my. I hope it doesn't come to that," Fluttershy murmured.

"I doubt Kaito's gonna get whooped that easily," Rainbow assured. "He's just as tough as Sora is...being his dad's Nobody and everything." The pegasus mares winced when they heard Pinkie's party cannon going off somewhere in the castle, almost forgetting about her and Cheese Sandwich decorating for the party without them. "So, uhh, are we gonna leave the rest of the decorating to them?"

"All done!" Pinkie and Cheese exclaimed behind the pegasi, making them yelp as Rainbow Dash flew into Fluttershy's forehooves, which caused them to fall as the yellow pegasus couldn't lift her friend enough.

"Wow, that was fast," Fluttershy commented.

"Well, duh," Cheese said matter-of-factly. "Everything goes by faster in the background during a touching scene between side characters."

"Makes it easier to give a detail of the final decorations later on in the chapter!" Pinkie added. Rainbow and Fluttershy looked at each other, only to shrug their shoulders as they went along with the two random party ponies' nonsensical randomness. "Not that the castle is ready for the party tonight, let's go out and have some fun! And by fun, I mean myself and Cheesey on a date while you two...well, maybe you can find yourselves a special somepony out in Ponyville so you can have a date."

"I'll pass," Rainbow said. "Like I said, I'm not into mushy romance stuff. But I can go for some chocolate right now."

"You sure you don't want me to hook you up with Quibble Pants on a date?" Pinkie asked.

"I do NOT like Quibble that way!" Rainbow exclaimed, her face once again turning red as it was clear there was some denial to her statement.

"Eh, can't hurt to try just one date," Pinkie said with a shrug. "Oh well. Let's go to Sugarcube Corner and share a big, chocolaty milkshake, Cheesey!"

"What are we waiting for!? Let's go, go, go!" Cheese cheered, both party ponies walking out together, tails intertwined as they set out to enjoy their first official date together.

"...How are those two in love with each other after only meeting each other once, and we haven't seen Cheese since he threw that birthday bash for me and Ven?" Rainbow questioned. "It's like they've been in a relationship for the last year, and we never saw them together at all..."

"...It's Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, don't question it?" Fluttershy suggested with a shrug.

"...Whatever. I'm gonna scarf down chocolate." Rainbow zoomed off to get some delectable sweets, Fluttershy following behind since there was no need to decorate the castle further.

Standing at the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres, a young colt with orange fur and purple hair began to sweat nervously, a small bouquet of roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates resting on his back, the cutie mark on his flank a spotlight shining down on a black top hat. Tender Taps was his name, and he was incredibly nervous about what he was going to do at the Apple family farm. When he first met Apple Bloom, she was a pretty novice dancer the day she tried joining their class when she was down on her luck, and without her and her friends, he wouldn't have been able to find his cutie mark. Since then, he had been hanging out with the farm filly often, practicing some dance moves whenever she was bored and alone, or just talked about different things they liked or had in common. It didn't take long for him to grow a crush on the young mare who helped him find his purpose, though it was difficult to express that feeling when two specific ponies got a bit overprotective when he was around: Apple Bloom's older brother, Big Macintosh, and her honorary brother and Equestria's greatest hero, Sora.

Tender Taps gulped nervously, making his way up the path to the farmhouse. He took in several deep breaths to steady his nerves, both for asking Apple Bloom out on a date and encountering her two brothers. It felt like an eternity, but he finally reached the door, knocking a few times, then flinched when he heard Winona barking.

"Hang on, Ah'm comin'!" Applejack called out. Tender heard Applejack shushing Winona, keeping the excited collie from jumping on their guest before opening up the door. "Heya, Tender Taps."

"H-Hi, Applejack," Tender greeted. "Uhh, is Apple Bloom home?"

"She's cleanin' herself off after feedin' the pigs. Got a bit too playful with 'em while tryin' to get out." Applejack laughed, then stopped when she noticed the Hearts and Hooves Day gifts on the colt's back. "What'cha got there, sugarcube?"

"Oh, j-just...something I want to give Apple Bloom," Tender Taps said.

Applejack saw the colt tried to peek inside the house, hoping not to see a certain someone inside. It didn't take much for the flowers and box of chocolates to give away why the colt wanted to give her sister these special gifts, Applejack giving Tender a knowing smirk.

"Oh...Ah see," she said, letting out a light chuckle before turning to face the stairway. "Apple Bloom, ya got company!"

"Tell Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo I'll be done in a minute!" Apple Bloom called from upstairs.

"It's your coltfriend at the door!" Tender blushed heavily and stammered from the orange farm mare's teasing.

Apple Bloom finally came out a moment later, fixing her bow as she walked down the stairs. "Ah don't have a colt-" As soon as she reached the bottom of the steps, she finally noticed Tender Taps at the doorway, face bright red with her sister beside him, raising her brow with a sly smirk. Seeing her older sister was teasing her, Apple Bloom's cheeks turned bright pink in embarrassment as she leered at Applejack. "Applejack, Tender Taps ain't mah coltfriend!"

"Then why does he have some roses and a heart-shaped box if he came over to play?" Applejack asked, pointing at the gifts he was carrying. The filly blushed heavily at the holiday gifts, both younger ponies feeling bashful as Apple Bloom wondered what Tender Taps was planning with such heartfelt gifts. "Are ya sure y'all ain't more than just friends?"

"W-We're not dating, Applejack!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"A-Actually...I-I was...kinda going to ask if...you wanna...go out on...a d-date, A-Apple Bloom," Tender Taps said, sweat beading down his forehead, holding out the flowers and chocolates to the farm filly.

Apple Bloom's cheeks couldn't have blushed any brighter, bewildered, but subconsciously accepted Tender's gifts while reeling in his plans with her. "Looks like ya are now," Applejack said. Apple Bloom gave her big sister another glare with an angry pout. "What? Tender's a nice colt. And Ah know ya like him, too."

"S-Shut up, Applejack," Apple Bloom muttered as she looked away, fuming even more from her sister's teasing as she laughed.

"Well, at least it'll give ya somethin' to do if your friends don't always show up to play after your chores," Applejack said. "And you're already growin' up faster than Ah can keep ya, so go on out and have some fun with your coltfriend."

"He ain't mah coltfriend!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Not yet," Applejack teased, making the filly groan in embarrassment. Apple Bloom grumbled, taking Tender's gifts and putting them on the kitchen table before coming back, pushing the stunned colt out and took him into town. "Have fun, you two! And Ah want mah sister back home before it gets too late, ya hear me, Tender Taps!?"

Apple Bloom let out an even louder exasperated groan, Applejack chuckling before heading out to finish her chores before relaxing the rest of the day. As soon as they were off the property, Apple Bloom sighed heavily.

"Ah hate when mah siblings tease me like that," the filly grumbled. "Sora's the worst, though; he keeps siccin' Stitch on me, and his slobber is worse than Winona's."

"You have another dog?" Tender Taps asked.

"Kinda. He's more like an alien dog, at least what Sora said he was," Apple Bloom said.

"...Ok, sure..." Both ponies stood awkwardly, Tender Taps's plans with Apple Bloom back in their minds as they both blushed and looked away from each other. "Uhh...So, was that a yes? Or did you want to get away from your sister teasing us?"

"...Ummm...Ah don't know," Apple Bloom mumbled. "A-Ah mean, it's nice of ya to get me flowers and candy since it's Hearts and Hooves Day...but, askin' me on a date???" Tender giggled sheepishly, slowly nodding his head. "...Why?"

"W-Well...I didn't really think much about it when we were hanging out and practicing some dance steps...but, after a while...my friendship with you slowly...turned into a crush," Tender Taps said, surprising the filly as he admitted his feelings to her. He looked down at the ground bashfully, rubbing his foreleg nervously. "You helped me find my cutie mark, and got over my stage fright to get it. It was nice of you to embarrass yourself on purpose for me so I could relax during the recital. And, you're a pretty good dancer, but you could still use a little practice."

"...That's why ya...LIKE, like me? 'Cause Ah helped ya find your cutie mark?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's not about that," Tender Taps said. "I'm grateful for your help, but when I'm around you when I started feeling this way toward you, I started...slipping up with my dancing, and I can't stop thinking about you: your mane, your eyes, your outgoing and fun personality...everything." Apple Bloom couldn't hide her blush even if she dove into a pile of bright red apples, flattered by Tender's compliments. She didn't know what to think as she turned away in embarrassment, biting her lower lip as her heart began racing. Unfortunately, her move disheartened the colt, thinking she didn't feel the same way. "I wanted to ask you out on Hearts and Hooves Day. Thought it would be a good idea...but I guess not."

Apple Bloom's ears perked up, quickly turning back around. "Ah wasn't gonna say no!" she said a bit too loudly, quickly clasping her hooves over her muzzle over her sudden outburst. Trying to control her beating heart with Tender Taps slightly startled from the response she blurted out, she removed her hooves from her mouth as she took in a deep breath. "A-Ah like ya too, Tender...but Ah don't really know how Ah feel...This is...kinda new for me, havin' a colt askin' me to go out on a date...Didn't help with mah sister teasin' me about it, too."

"S-So...do you want to go out with me?" Tender asked. "I-If you don't, I understand, and we can still be friends, but...do you want to just...give it a try? See how it goes?"

He held his hoof out to her, patiently waiting for her answer. Apple Bloom was still unsure, but if it didn't work out, they could still be friends, even though it might be awkward for a while. There would be a point in her life where she'd one day find her own special somepony, and she was at that age where she can start making her own decisions.

"...O-Ok," she finally said after a long, stressful moment of silence, grabbing Tender's hoof with a bashful grin, both ponies with bright red cheeks. "Ah'll give it a shot."

"G-Great!" Tender laughed, which turned into a nervous giggle as he and Apple Bloom headed to town, hoof in hoof. "So...w-where do you wanna go first for our date?"

As they discussed where they would be heading, they didn't notice Applejack watching from behind one of the nearby trees closer to the front gates of the farm. "Mah little sis is growin' up so fast," Applejack said to herself. "Let's just hope Big Mac and Sora don't see them and go into 'overprotective big brother' mode."

All throughout Ponyville, couples of all ages were out and about on their dates together, whether it was just a simple picnic out in the park or eating out at one of the many restaurants throughout town. Reservations for one of the more popular cafes were booked as couples ate out, though most were content to get a quick snack down at Sugarcube Corner, where Carrot and Cup Cake were busy at work making their Hearts and Hooves Day couples' shakes along with any other baked goods customers would like to buy. Sitting in one of the corner booths watching them all, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo slurped on their own shakes as they watched couples come and go.

"I love Hearts and Hooves Day," Sweetie Belle said. "Such a romantic time of the year."

"Not really," Scootaloo said, sighing in boredom as she played with her drinking straw. "Hearts and Hooves Day just reminds me of that stupid potion we made for Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee when we thought we could be matchmakers."

Sweetie Belle nearly choked on her next sip, remembering the awful, embarrassing situation. "Yeah...and it ended up with Sora and Twilight getting poisoned by the supposed potion we made. And what they said to each other under its spell..." Both fillies shuddered, retching at the randomly disturbing nicknames no sane pair of lovers would ever call each other. "Lesson learned: don't mess with true love."

"Amen to that," Scootaloo agreed. "I think I've grown out of this mushy love stuff, anyway. The only best thing about Hearts and Hooves Day is all the chocolate you can eat. It's like Nightmare Night, only without giving up half the candy we get trick or treating."

As they continued watching, Sweetie Belle sadly sighed. "I wish I had myself a special somepony...Maybe I'm just a helpless romantic and no colt in Ponyville wants to go out with me."

"Please tell me you still don't have a thing for Sora," Scootaloo begged. "That was so awkward when you told us."

"I don't; he's like a big brother to me," Sweetie said. "...Although...Ventus doesn't seem that older than us...I wonder if he's interested in finding a special somepony."

"Oh boy, here we go again with the love sickness," Scootaloo grumbled, rolling her eyes as she slurped down her shake. While Sweetie Belle daydreamed about Ventus, Scootaloo continued eyeing the couples.When there was a break between the customers, giving them a better look at the front counter, the pegasus filly snorted in shock, nearly blowing what mouthful of milkshake out her nose at what, or rather, WHO she saw: At the front of the line was Apple Bloom, Tender Taps beside her as they ordered one of the shake specials for the holiday, the pair of earth pony foals carrying their shareable shake over to an empty table. Scootaloo hacked when she finally breathed without blowing her shake out her nostrils, grabbing Sweetie Belle and pulled her out of her daydream. "Sweetie Belle, did you just see what I saw!?"

"No, what?" Sweetie asked curiously.

"I just saw Apple Bloom with Tender Taps at the counter, and they got one of those couples shakes the Cakes are selling!" Scootaloo explained in a panic.

"What!?" the unicorn filly shrieked. They both quickly ducked under the table, peeking beyond the tablecloth as they peered through the other customer's legs. They found Apple Bloom and Tender Taps sitting at the other end of the shop in a small booth, taking turns drinking from their shake while they talked and laughed. "Oh...my...Celestia...You don't think Apple Bloom's...on a date with Tender Taps, is she?"

"It's definitely not a friendly outing when they're drinking from the same shake through different straws," Scootaloo pointed out. "Come on. Let's see what they're doing. And it better not be a date."

"Why not? I think they make a cute couple," Sweetie Belle said. "Maybe they both like each other that much and didn't want to tell us?"

"Then stop wondering and come on," Scootaloo grumbled, Sweetie letting out a huff as she followed her brash pegasus friend through the big crowd to reach their friend and her date.

As they got closer, Apple Bloom was in the middle of telling Tender Taps about her recent embarrassing moment in the last Sisterhooves Social with Big Mac and Sora filling in for Applejack and Rarity, the colt sipping on his straw as he listened with rapt attention. "So, Ah was really bummed out that mah sister had to go off to Manehattan to solve a friendship problem. The next day, Ah came to watch the Social while Scootaloo only competed, but out of nowhere, mah older brother showed up, dressed like a mare and pretended to be mah cousin Orchard Blossom so he could help me win a blue ribbon in an event!"

"Eww! That's weird!" Tender said with a laugh. "Did anypony even buy that?"

"Not a bit," Apple Bloom said. "But Sora managed to fool everypony when he turned into a mare."

"You mean dressed up like one, right?" Tender corrected, but Apple Bloom shook her head, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"No...Ah mean LITERALLY turnin' into a mare!" Apple Bloom said with a snort. "There was this one time a couple years back, when mah sister and her friends, includin' Sora, confronted Zecora before everypony was friendly with her. They stepped in blue flowers called Poison Joke, and the next morning...they woke up with somethin' funny happenin' to them." Apple Bloom snorted again, stifling her giggling as she tried to continue. "The joke on Sora...was turnin' him from a stallion to a mare: longer hair, rounder muzzle, smaller body, even his voice was girly!"

Tender Taps snorted as he imagined Sora as a mare, thankfully not drinking their shake or else risking burning his nostrils from spewing it out, then laughed along with Apple Bloom at the hilarious prank the comedic flower of the Everfree Forest pulled on the Keyblade wielder. Too busy laughing, they didn't see Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle arrive at their table, having no clue what they were talking about that made them guffaw like wild hyenas.

"The hay is so funny?" Scootaloo asked, getting their attention as the pair of earth ponies calmed down.

"H-Hey, girls," Apple Bloom greeted, letting out a few giggles while wiping away tears from her eyes after laughing so hard. "Ah was just tellin' Tender how Sora-" She snorted, starting to get the giggles again. "-how Sora turned into a mare thanks to Poison Joke."

Sweetie Belle giggled as she recalled the Sisterhooves Social, but Scootaloo didn't, mostly skeptical of Apple Bloom and Tender Taps spending time together while sharing a milkshake. "Oh yeah. That was funny. Sora did that for me so I didn't feel left out in the Social again. It was sweet of him like an older brother would do...Weird, but sweet."

"Wait, Sora's your brother, too?" Tender Taps asked in confusion.

"Honorary brother," the unicorn and earth pony filly said simultaneously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's my honorary brother too," Scootaloo said, skipping past the semantics and getting to the real issue she's seeing. "What are you two doing?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Apple Bloom asked, taking offense with Scootaloo's tone.

"Scootaloo thinks you and Tender are on a date," Sweetie Belle responded for the orange pegasus.

"...Well...we are on a date," Apple Bloom stated, shocking Scootaloo.

"Y-You are!?" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah. I asked her out on a date for Hearts and Hooves Day," Tender said.

"Ah didn't really know what I was supposed to say. Mostly because Applejack was teasin' us about it," Apple Bloom grumbled. "Ah was willin' to give it a try, and...if Ah like it..." Apple Bloom's cheeks tinged a bright pink, rubbing her hoof along the table as she glanced at Tender Taps shyly. "...Ah wouldn't mind goin' on another one...or two."

Scootaloo's jaw dropped, but Sweetie Belle gasped in awe, squishing her cheeks together while letting out a happy squeak. "Aww! Apple Bloom and Tender Taps as marefriend and coltfriend! Aah! I'm happy for you, but I'm also jealous," Sweetie Belle said with a pout, but perked up when she had another spiky-haired Keyblade wielder to admire. "Which is why I'm gonna take my chance and ask Ventus if he isn't too busy."

"Please don't make another one of those love potions we tried last time," Apple Bloom pleaded, feeling embarrassed by that horrific Hearts and Hooves Day disaster.

"Absolutely not," Sweetie Belle agreed. "I'm just gonna do it the old fashioned way: by hunting him down and asking him to go out on a date with me!" Outside Sugarcube Corner, they saw Ventus wandering about in town, the unicorn filly running out to ask the pegasus teen out. "Ventus! Are you single!?"

They watched as Ventus blanched upon hearing that question, quickly zipping away as Sweetie Belle chased him while asking him for a date. Scootaloo grumbled, her eye twitching as one friend was on a date with somepony while the other was chasing after one, if she was able to keep up with Ventus.

"Am I the only one who didn't get infected by a love bug today?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Well, it is Hearts and Hooves Day," Tender Taps stated. "Lots of ponies are kinda...going out on dates."

"Are ya jealous, Scoots?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"N-No!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "I-I am not jealous! In fact...I-I was waiting for my own date before we spotted you!"

Both earth ponies looked at each other, then back to Scootaloo, who was incredibly nervous as she appeared to be lying. "...Ya were?"

"Y-Yeah, of course!" Scootaloo lied. "In fact, I told him to meet me at Sugarcube Corner, but-but he must have completely forgotten! Pth! Colts, am I right!? Always forgetting stuff!"

"No we don't," Tender grumbled.

"Anyways, I'm gonna find him, and we'll see you guys at the party tonight!" Scootaloo left, apologizing to the other patrons as she stumbled through them and out of Sugarcube Corner.

"...Ok, that's weird," Apple Bloom uttered. "Ah didn't know Scootaloo was seein' somepony...Maybe it's Rumble. Most of the fillies in class have an eye for him, especially when his brother, Thunderlane, is a Wonderbolt reserve." She sighed and shook her head, taking a sip of their nearly neglected milkshake. "She's probably makin' it up since she's jealous."

"You don't think she feels left out, do you?" Tender asked. "I mean, you did when you were trying to find something to do on your own."

"Hmm...Maybe..." Apple Bloom sighed, staring at her hooves as she thought over the possibility Tender Taps voiced out. "We do usually do a lot of things together, but...findin' a special somepony? Ah don't think Scootaloo would be interested in a coltfriend. She's kinda like Rainbow Dash: bold, stubborn, fast, and never showin' how she really feels."

"Should we try to find her and find out if she does want a coltfriend?" Tender Taps suggested.

"Ah think it's best we leave her be until she cools off," Apple Bloom said. "For now, let's finish our shake and see what else we can do together."

Tender Taps nodded, eager to show his date a good time. They both simultaneously went to go for the cherry on top of the mass of whipped cream at the top, only to wind up bumping each others' muzzles by accident. They pulled away and blushed at the contact, giggling bashfully as they had almost kissed each other over a cherry. Though most of the patrons didn't see it as they waited in line or nuzzled their respective date while waiting, Sora, Riku, Twilight, and Kairi were in line, and Sora had witnessed it when they entered. Scootaloo had bumped into them, off in some hurry, but seeing Apple Bloom with Tender Taps nearly brought his brotherly instincts out, especially after seeing them almost lock lips with each other.

"A-Are...those two...on a date?" Sora asked, an ear and eye twitching as the urge to hover over them to make sure the two foals didn't get any crazy ideas.

"Looks like it," Riku said, not helping the tan stallion, his hoof tapping impatiently.

"I think they make a great couple," Kairi said. She then noticed the look on her beloved's face, his silent grunting and twitching clearly evident on his intentions to interrupt them. Using her magic, Kairi held his twitching limbs to a halt, brushing a hoof along his foreleg to calm him. "Sora, relax. They're having a good time, and Apple Bloom's old enough to discover her first crush and romantic evening. Don't lose your cool."

Sora groaned miserably. "I know. All three of the Crusaders are growing up...but...They're growing up too fast."

"That's kind of what you expect when you have siblings," Twilight said. "Shining felt that way when he saw I wasn't going to be a little filly forever. They've got to make their own choices in life, and if it does go bad, then you can assert your role as an older brother to protect them."

Sora mulled over the suggestion Twilight gave, though seeing how Tender Taps didn't seem like the kind of colt who would hurt Apple Bloom, he sighed in defeat. "You're right...Besides, I've got other problems to worry about."

"Like Xehanort and his new Organization," Riku said.

"Yeah..." As the two couples waited in line, Sora brushed one of his wings over his pouch, where Kairi's ring was kept and ready to propose when the time is right."Among other things..."

Ventus flew down along the houses, turning into alleys to lose Sweetie Belle as she chased him down the street. After about several minutes of weaving around, ducking behind cover to avoid being spotted, he relaxed when he seemed to have lost her.

"Sheesh. I am not going to be her next crush," he uttered to himself.

Ventus walked around town, watching couples as he passed by, seeing them all enjoy the romantic holiday. He even spotted Aqua and Terra at the cafe, Terra having made a reservation there for the two of them, both for the momentous occasion and to get Aqua out of the castle to stop worrying about the worlds, none of them in any danger at the moment. He had an odd theory that, on Valentine's Day, or Hearts and Hooves Day in Equestria, with there being so much love in the air, that love was like a temporary barrier of light that prevented Heartless from showing. None have appeared in Equestria in the last few years since Sora's first arrival in the world, though it could be by random chance that they don't decide to pop in and attack, taking hearts with an emotion so powerful.

He paused when he thought about the love in the air on this holiday, and the creatures who fed on it. If Thorax were here, he'd probably be stuffed within minutes if he were to steal the couples' love energy around them. Chrysalis was still out there, possibly plotting something, which meant other changelings might be flittering about while disguised as a random pony, taking their love to feed or return the energy they kept back to wherever their hive was. He was about to turn back to warn Aqua and Terra about the possible changeling spies that might be around, but as he did, he yelped when he saw Sweetie Belle standing in front of him.

"Found you!" she cheered.

Ventus groaned, unable to escape even if he tried to fly up on a cloud, though most of the scattered clouds in the sky were inhabited by pegasi couples. "Ugh, why bother running away?"

"Are you gonna answer my questions now?" Sweetie asked. Ventus huffed, but nodded his head. "Ok! So, are you single? If yes, are you interested in finding a special somepony? And...would you want to be my date for the Hearts and Hooves Day party at the castle tonight?"

The unicorn filly gave him an innocent grin, fluttering her eyelashes as she waited for his responses. Ventus stared blankly at her, letting out a heavy sigh as he was forced to dash her hopes of getting romantically involved with someone else who sees her as a sibling more than a lover.

"Yes, I'm single," Ventus began, Sweetie's eyes lighting up as she got one answer she expected. "No, I'm not interested in finding a romantic partner." And the light faded upon the second response. "And I'm declining the offer because it would be awkward."

"Aww, come on!" Sweetie Belle whined. "You're not that much older than me, not like Sora! We're like...two, three years apart!"

"Trust me, Sweetie Belle, I'm far older than you think I am," Ventus said. "I just...look young."

"...I don't get it," Sweetie said.

Ventus knew she wouldn't,letting out a sigh, needing to give an explanation as to why. "Let's find a place to sit," he said, guiding the filly over to a nearby bench as they sat down. "I know what you're thinking, Sweetie Belle, but before you start developing a crush on me, there's a lot of things you need to know about me that I don't think you really know. Do you remember the day I first arrived in Ponyville?"

"Umm...Was it when that strange ice castle appeared outside town a couple years ago?" Sweetie asked.

"Yeah. After it had disappeared," Ventus corrected. "Let me ask you this: when you first met me, who do you think I resembled the most out of everyone of our friends?"

Sweetie Belle looked Ventus over, still finding it odd to know that Roxas, Sora's Nobody, looked more like the stallion beside her than the stallion she looked up to as a brother. "...Well...You kinda look like Sora...Almost like you're brothers, but you're not, right?"

"Right," he said with a nod. Though his past was a long and grueling story, he decided to keep it brief, telling the points that mattered about the situation he wound up in with the unicorn filly. "Aqua, Terra, and I are supposed to be a lot older than all of you, but because of our war against Xehanort and my darkness, Vanitas, we all got separated and...time seemed to have stopped for us in a way for almost fifteen years: Terra lost his heart to Xehanort's darkness and was used as his vessel, Aqua took Terra's place in the Realm of Darkness, where time is unknown and days could end up turning into years, and as for me...I destroyed Vanitas in our final confrontation, killing him also killing me, leaving me in a comatose state while the light of my heart was left to wander aimlessly...until Sora accepted my light into his." Sweetie Belle was in awe, knowing what a coma was, but she would have expected to see Ventus as an older adult than a teenager if he was asleep for so long. "Without my heart, my body never aged, Aqua keeping me safe in a world that was once our home, now turned into something else to protect its secrets of the Keyblade...and me."

"...You mean...you were with Sora for that long? In his heart?" Sweetie Belle asked. "...So, does that mean...when I had a crush on Sora...?" She didn't need to finish her question, Ventus slowly nodding his head as she got her answer. Since her feelings for Sora were more like that of an older brother and little sister's relationship, she grew out of it knowing his heart belonged to Kairi. Though, with Ventus being in his heart for a long time, that meant he witnessed everything Sora had experienced, just like Vanitas, tossing aside the question of how his Ventus's darkness was now Sora's over so many more questions remaining unanswered. That also included the awkward romantic feelings she felt for Sora, and Ventus sees her and her friends as siblings as well. "...Oh...I think I get it..."

"Sorry, Sweetie Belle," Ventus apologized.

"No, it's fine," she assured. "I guess I got a little desperate after I saw Apple Bloom on a date with Tender Taps."

"Tender Taps? Huh...I know they've been hanging out for a while...Who would have guessed they'd have a thing for each other?" Ventus stood up, patting Sweetie Belle's shoulder. "There's going to be someone out there for you, Sweetie Belle. Just...try finding colts around your age, and get to know them more before you think about forcing them in a blind date."

"Ok," she said. "But what about you?"

"I'm not really interested in romance. Not yet," he said. "And don't go trying to play matchmaker, asking random mares if they want to go out with me. I do recall that love potion incident you tried to put on Cheerilee and Big Mac, which backfired onto Sora and Twilight when they stupidly drank the potion they tried to prevent them from drinking...No idea why they did that."

"Plot convenience!" Pinkie said, her and Cheese Sandwich suddenly behind the pegasus, who yelped and leapt onto the bench. "That chapter had to have an awkward couple at some point in the episode, and what better shenanigans that don't involve that gross, mushy nicknaming that made everypony cringe than having Sora caught in a love poison curse and attack his marefriend!...Wait, that last part wasn't really all that good."

"Hey, Ven!" Cheese greeted.

"Cheese Sandwich? Uhh, nice seeing you again," Ventus said. "...I assume you and Pinkie are-"

"On a date, yup!" Cheese said.

"But, didn't you only come to Ponyville once?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Twice, technically: as a colt when I ran away from home because I was shy, and when I came to throw Ven and Rainbow's birthday party!" Cheese said.

"And we've stayed in contact through letters and are FINALLY seen together as a couple enjoying a lovely day!" Pinkie added, the party pony couple nuzzling each other lovingly. "Have a happy Hearts and Hooves Day, you two!"

"See ya at the party!" Cheese said as the couple walked down the road and off toward the park.

Sweetie Belle and Ventus looked at each other, both shrugging their shoulders, not even bothering questioning their relationship with how random Cheese and Pinkie were.

Scootaloo trotted around in a panicas she escaped to the clubhouse, unable to believe what she promised to show Apple Bloom at the Hearts and Hooves Day party this evening. "Ahh, why did I say that?" she groaned, pacing back and forth while trying to come up with an idea. "There's no way I'll find a fake date. She's gonna find out I really am jealous. I don't even know if any colts from school will even be interested in going along with it!"

Mulling over the colts she knew, she grunted in disgust when Snips and Snails came to mind. As dimwitted as the clueless colts were, she didn't want to hurt their feelings if they found out it was only to not embarrass herself in front of everyone over her lie. She never really thought about love that much since it wasn't all that cool, but she's gotten older now, and Sora giving her the affection she needed without feeling like she was weak helped change her mind, if only slightly. Scootaloo stopped and sat in the middle of the room, sighing sadly.

"Who am I kidding? What colt would want to go out with a pegasus filly who can't fly?" Scootaloo looked at her sides, feeling tears welling up in her eyes as she still couldn't fly, no matter how many times she practiced. She didn't want to admit it to her friends, but there was one colt who did catch her eye, and that colt was Rumble. He still didn't have his cutie mark yet, but he's been without one as long as she had. The only problem was that he was able to fly just fine, and even if she tried to ask him out, she feared he would say no because she was still flightless. "...Especially Rumble..."

While struggling not to break down crying from the loveless future she was scared of having, she was unaware of a listening ear outside. There was a flash of green light outside, then a knock on the closed clubhouse door, snapping Scootaloo out of her misery. Wiping away her growing tears, she walked up to the door to tell the intruder they weren't allowed near the Cutie Mark Crusader's clubhouse. When she opened the door, her heart nearly stopped when she saw Rumble standing at the door, the gray pegasus colt with black windswept hair grinning at her.

"Hey, Scootaloo," he greeted.

"R-Rumble!?" Scootaloo exclaimed, stammering in surprise to see him. "W-What a-are you d-d-doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Rumble said.

"Y-Y-You were?" Scootaloo uttered, her heart fluttering, along with her wings as her cheeks began turning a shade of pink, but her light blush faded in a bit of confusion. "Wait, I thought you went to Cloudsdale with Thunderlane and your parents for the week."

The colt winced, but recovered before the filly could notice. "I...managed to convince my folks to let me stay. I told them I wanted to ask this cute orange pegasus filly out on a date for Hearts and Hooves Day, and I convinced them." His sly grin managed to convince Scootaloo, making her blush harder while letting out a flustered giggle. "So, what do you say?"

"...Uhh, can you give me a moment?" Scootaloo asked, then slammed the door in the colt's face. Rumble grumbled, rubbing his sore muzzle, then heard Scootaloo squeal excitedly, though he didn't hear what she was saying from inside. After a moment of excited babbling and shrieking, she opened the door back up, looking clamer as she let all of her glee out behind closed doors. "Ok. Let's go."

"Cool," Rumble said. "Anyplace in mind? I'm pretty hungry."

"Uhh...I don't know," Scootaloo mumbled. She knew there was no way she and Rumble could eat out somewhere, knowing most of the restaurants in town were packed. The only place she could think of was the Hearts and Hooves Day party in the Castle of Friendship that would start in a few hours. At least she wasn't going to really lie about having a date to Apple Bloom, and if Rumble liked her, she wanted to get to know him better. "Well, there is the party in the castle, but that's until later around sundown...You wanna wait to eat until then and just...hang out?"

"Hmm...A party in the castle, huh?" Rumble pondered for moment, seeming unsure of going for a moment, but he grinned and nodded. "I don't think that's a problem. I can wait."

"Cool!" Scootaloo cheered, but she toned down her excitement, clearing her throat while acting aloof. "I mean, cool."

The two pegasi foals walked down the ramp together, Scootaloo content to walk around the orchard with Rumble until the time for the party arrived. While straining to contain her giddiness that she was going out with her crush, and that her crush was asking her out, she didn't notice the smirk on the colt's face, his eyes flashing green for a brief moment as he leered hungrily at his "date".

The sun had finally begunto set as the highly anticipated party was about to start. The decorations Pinkie and Cheese quickly set up wowed the many guest couples attending, including the residents at the red, white, and pink hearts, streamers, and tabletops spread throughout the castle's grand ballroom. Even the huge buffet table had an assortment of heart-shaped snacks, red cherry and pink strawberry punch for refreshments, and there was a disco ball hung over the center of the dance floor shaped like a heart, too. It was a fitting setting for the holiday, and everyone was loving it, Cheese and Pinkie giving each other a victory kiss for their successful planning skills satisfying everyone.

Vinyl played the music for the town, a variety of songs in her special Hearts and Hooves Day mix that made everyone want to get up out of their seats and dance to the high energy tunes with her signature dubstep beats, or slow things down for all the romantic couples to relax and enjoy a gentle rhythm while dancing with their partners. Not everyone had a partner, those who were single coming along anyway since everyone in Ponyville was invited regardless if they had a date or not. Apple Bloom and Tender Taps were a little nervous when it came to the slow songs, but they had fun despite it being their first time dancing with less energy than the quick hoofwork tap dancing had, the young couple sitting at a table as they relaxed.

"Wow, that was kinda fun," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah," Tender agreed. "The whole day's been fun. I'm glad you said yes, Apple Bloom."

"Me too..." Both ponies giggled, the young Apple scooching closer to her date, purposely pressing against him. Their cheeks were bright red when they stared in each other's eyes, the dim lighting with the light coming from the crystal ball making them shimmer. Their little moment ended when Apple Bloom spotted Scootaloo finally arrive, walking together with Rumble. "Hey, Scootaloo! Over here!"

Finding Apple Bloom, Scootaloo dragged her date by his hoof, although Apple Bloom was a little concerned seeing the pegasus filly look a little exhausted as she appeared to be weakly pulling Rumble along. "H-Hey, Apple Bloom."

"Are ya alright, Scoots?" Apple Bloom asked. "Ya look a little...pale."

"I'm fine, just...tired, for some reason," Scootaloo assured, shaking her head to snap herself awake. "Sorry we're late. Lost track of time."

"So Rumble was your date?" the farm filly questioned skeptically. "Ah heard he was in Cloudsdale with his family for the week."

"His parents let him stay," Scootaloo answered for the colt.

"By himself?" Tender asked this time. "My parents don't let me stay at home alone unless it's only for an hour at most."

"Hey, I'm responsible enough to handle myself," Rumble said irritably. "You got a problem with that?"

"N-No. I'm just...asking," Tender uttered nervously.

Apple Bloom eyed Rumble, finding his behavior quite disturbing. He wasn't known to be this aggressive, and her question involving him being out of Ponyville bothered her when he flinched from her question. She also knew most of the fillies in class seemed to be attracted to him, not her, Scootaloo, or even Sweetie Belle. In fact, she was a little surprised to know Scootaloo even had a date at all, and it happened to be the pegasus colt the other fillies pined for.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Scootaloo slumped over, pushing her hooves on the table for support as she stood up. "Ugh. Sorry. I don't know why I feel so weak-kneed all of a sudden," Scootaloo apologized, Rumble helping her sit down as he gave the couple a nervous grin.

"Well, we did wait until tonight to eat something," Rumble said. "You're probably starving."

"Y-Yeah, that must be it," Scootaloo agreed.

"I'll get you something from the buffet." Rumble walked off to get Scootaloo some food, the pegasus filly grinning, though it turned into a yawn out of her exhausted state.

"Hey!" Sweetie Belle called out, approaching the table and sat alongside her friends and one of her friend's date. "Well, turns out getting a date with Ventus was a bust. Turns out he sees me like Sora does; as a little sister. But I'll find my chance at true love one day." She looked at Scootaloo, grimacing at the filly's tired state as she leaned her head against the table. "...What happened to you?"

"Too much fun with her own date," Apple Bloom said.

"What!? You had a date too!?" Sweetie Belle shrieked. "Awwwwwwww! I'm the only one left out." Sweetie slammed her head on the table, her voice muffled by the cloth as she whined. "When will my prince come to sweep me off my hooves?"

"...Actually, guys, I need to tell you something," Scootaloo said, frowning miserably. "...Apple Bloom, I...lied when I said I had a date earlier today."

Sweetie Belle peeled her head off the table's surface. "Wait, what did I miss? Scootaloo lied about what?"

"I told Apple Bloom I had a date when we saw her with Tender Taps after you left to chase Ventus," Scootaloo said.

"...Soooo, does that mean Rumble's just a...pretend date???" Sweetie asked.

"No...not at first," the pegasus filly admitted. "I really was jealous, but my lie would have been found out if I even tried to convince a colt to go with me to the party...I don't even know if any colts we knew in school would say yes if I did ask."

"Wait, do ya have a crush on Tender Taps???" Apple Bloom asked, the idea making the earth pony colt beside her wince in shock.

"No!" Scootaloo said. "I barely even know Tender all that much to even like him like that!...No offense, Tender."

"Uhh...none taken?" Tender said questionably, unsure if he should find that insulting or relieving that another filly potentially liked him.

Scootaloo sighed, looking around nervously as if the crowd could hear them, though they were all too busy laughing, having a good time, and the music played from Vinyl's DJ booth blared over their private conversation. "...I had a crush on Rumble, but I never showed it because...well, there were a lot of reasons why. One is because I get nervous around him, I try to keep the image I made at school so I don't look weak, but the biggest one is...I was afraid he wouldn't like me...if I still can't fly..."

"Ya still worry about that?" Apple Bloom asked. "Even after Sora told ya it didn't matter back before the Equestria Games?"

"Yes, because, even after the practicing I've been doing for the last couple years, I still can't even get off the ground without falling on my face." Scootaloo sniffled, tears beginning to well up in her eyes again. "Who would want to go out with a pegasus who can't fly when they're a full-grown pony? No one, that's who."

"Well, Rumble's your date, and it doesn't look like he cares if you can't fly yet," Sweetie assured.

"I know, but I don't want to be grounded forever," Scootaloo said, wiping her building tears before they fell. "I don't know if he overheard me, but I really do like him...And, hopefully you'll forgive me for making up that fib at Sugarcube Corner because...I was afraid of being alone the rest of my life." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked at each other, the former recalling a familiar situation she went through when they couldn't find anything they could do together that they all liked. And Scootaloo thought she would be all alone, with no one to still like her even as they grew older, whether she found a romantic partner or not. Apple Bloom gave Scootaloo a swift punch in the shoulder, snapping her out of her woes. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Don't ya think this sounds just like what Ah went through when Ah had a misunderstandin' about doin' things we like to try by ourselves?" Apple Bloom asked. "Like back while practicin' our flag routine for the Equestria Games, we don't care if ya can't fly yet. No matter what, we're friends for life; Cutie Mark Crusaders forever."

"Yeah! Crusaders forever!" Sweetie Belle joined in. "We'll still be friends, even if you weren't a pegasus."

Scootaloo rubbed her shoulder, but she grinned, feeling silly for thinking she would always be without her best friends. "...You're right. Crusaders forever," Scootaloo said. "I still hate that I can't fly yet."

"One day you will," Sweetie Belle said. "Just gotta keep practicing, like how I do with magic. You only keep improving with enough practice." Scootaloo growled and glared at Sweetie Belle after mentioning just a moment ago she's been practicing for a long while. "Hey, more practice is better than none, right?"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, though her disdain melted when Rumble came back with a plate filled with a bevy of sweets and a cup of punch for her. "Here ya go, Scootaloo," Rumble said, placing down his date's snacks in front of her. "You would not believe the line."

"Thanks," Scootaloo said, realizing he only brought one plate and cup, but not another set for himself. "You said you were hungry earlier. Weren't you going to get something?"

"I...snacked on some on the way back," Rumble said. "Couldn't help getting a massive pile, but with how many ponies were crowding the place, I didn't want to drop all of it if somepony bumped into me."

"Oh. Ok." Scootaloo dug into her sweets, getting back her energy from the sugary snacks. "I don't even know how I got so tired. All Rumble and I did was talk and walk around the park."

"It's a mystery, alright," Rumble muttered to himself, smirking a little when the others weren't looking.

At the other side of the ballroom, the alicorn host and the rest of her companions sat around multiple tables, Twilight, Kairi, and Aqua waiting for their boyfriends to return with their plates of requested snacks. "So, how did your double date go?" Terra asked Sora and Riku as they made their way back to their tables.

"Oddly fun, despite double dating mostly as a way to steal a friend into hanging out with their date's friend," Riku said. "Especially when the forced along friends are helpless singles."

"Uhh, who got in a relationship before whom?" Sora questioned Riku's comment. "Twilight may have come up with the idea, but Kairi and I are the more experienced couple, thus, technically, you and her are the tag-alongs."

"Shut up." Both friends laughed, playfully shoving each other so they didn't ruin their lovers' plates and make a mess.

They returned to the table, sitting next to their mares while setting their plates down. "Thank you, boys," Aqua said. "And I thought chivalry was dead."

"Only because you try to do everything for yourself without so much as a break," Terra said, his comment making the blue unicorn roll her eyes. He surprised her with a chaste kiss on the lips. "You need every bit of chivalry from me as you can possibly get."

"Mmm...Maybe you're right," she said. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to relax all the time, no matter how much you protest. I do appreciate the date you took me on this afternoon." Aqua pulled Terra back into another kiss, then poked his chest with a hoof as she pulled away. "Just don't always treat me like a princess. I'm a fighter."

"Then you can be a warrior princess, just without the authority of royalty," Terra countered.

"...Fair enough, I suppose." Aqua snatched a heart shaped cookie from her plate, breaking it in half and nibbled on one half, hovering the other to Terra, who bite into his.

"Pinkie, you have outdone yourself with the decor once again," Rarity complimented. She didn't receive a response, looking over to see Pinkie and Cheese making out in their seats. "Pinkie, you and Cheese are on your first date! You shouldn't even be this romantically intimate with him just yet!"

Pinkie and Cheese finally tore themselves apart, panting heavily. "Says you when you tried to get a bit romantic with Prince Blueblood, trying to sneak in a first date with him at our first Grand Galloping Gala and tried to get married to him," Pinkie said.

"Talk about hypocritical," Cheese added. "Hey, has that blowhard Bluebells even shown up again in the series since the season one finale?"

"Meh, there was that one cameo in 'Sweet and Elite' in the second season, but so far, no other mention of him," Pinkie said. "And in this story, Sora scared him straight after treating Rarity awfully...Maybe he'll return one day."

"Oh, please, don't remind me of that ungrateful, spoiled brat," Rarity grumbled. "If I do see him again, I will be amazed if he changes for the better."

While the others chatted among themselves, Sora fidgeted in his seat, feeling his nerves get to him as he still didn't get the chance he wanted. It was now or never though, swallowing his anxiety, taking in a deep breathe to compose himself, and stood up. His friends and mother noticed him get up, though his nervous demeanor definitely got their attention.

"Something wrong, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Fine," he assured. "I...kinda have an announcement to make."

"Ooh! A special announcement!?" Pinkie asked. Before Sora could even explain, Pinkie was off like a blur, reaching the DJ booth, thankfully stopping Vinyl before she transitioned into another song as she grabbed the microphone, tapping it a few times that echoed throughout the ballroom. "Attention, everypony! Sora's got a big announcement to make, and I'm sure we all want to hear it!"

"No, Pinkie, not to every-" His protests died as the mare bounced back to him, handing him the microphone before bounding back in her seat beside Cheese Sandwich. Sora sighed and slumped over, the silence in the room along with everyone from town's gaze on him over something he wanted to keep between him, Kairi, and those he knew well. "Thanks, Pinkie," he grumbled.

"You're welcome!" Pinkie shouted, taking it as a compliment.

Sora's ear twitched, but he sighed, trying his hardest to control his thumping heart from his nerves as he held the microphone in his hoof, raising it up to his muzzle as his voice was projected from Vinyl Scratch's speakers. "H-Hey, everyone. Hope you're all having a Hearts and Hooves Day...Not my idea to interrupt the party over something private, but Pinkie wanted me to make it official, so...I'm ready to embarrass myself further for your entertainment." That got a round of chuckles, lightening the load off his nerves a little, but not much when he looked at Kairi. "Anyway, I have something important to say...to Kairi, my girlfriend for the last few years, and long time best friend since we were kids."

"I thought I was your best friend!" Riku heckled teasingly, more laughter ringing out through the ballroom as Sora joined in, though his laughter was sarcastic.

"Love you too, you jerk," Sora said, clearing his throat while ignoring the cocky smirk on his friend's face. "Ignoring my other, not as important best friend-" Sora grabbed a napkin, flicking it at Riku's face to show the crowd who wasn't the pony he wanted to talk about, silently thanking him for distracting him enough to pull off his proposal. "-I've known Kairi since she first arrived out of the blue back where we grew up. Our first meeting...I acted like the biggest dork and smacked into a hard surface after belting out a greeting that sounded more like an awkwardly loud bark. I quickly got over that when I got to know her more, going from dork to annoying friend who makes her laugh, yet she's able to tolerate me then and even now with my goofy antics."

More laughter from the guests, though Kairi started getting nervous with Sora's sudden speech. "Sora, where is this going?" she asked curiously.

"You'll find out very soon," Sora answered, placing his other hoof over the mic for that brief response so the other ponies didn't hear. "Growing up, we always played together, and as we got older, my relationship with Kairi grew from a simple friendship to a secret crush...even though it wasn't much of a secret if I couldn't hide it well enough. But I was afraid to tell you for many different reasons, one of them the possibility that it would ruin the friendship we had built...The other...which prolonged me telling my feelings for you...was a darkness inside me I was afraid of letting out." Kairi, along with all of their friends frowned, knowing exactly what he was talking about; the uncontrollable Anti-Form that he was now able to tame. "...I'm actually glad you made the first move while I doubted myself, thinking you didn't hear me, but you did...and you still wanted to be with me despite knowing how dangerous I would be if it ever came out.

"I've been on many adventures since the day the three of us got separated from our home: you, me, and Riku. I've searched all over for you two, worried about where you were, if you were ok, and when I think you're alright, something happens to you and I need to find you all over again. I knew Riku could defend himself, but you, Kairi, I was scared to death, fearing for your safety...My first journey, I never had to worry at all." Sora placed a hoof over his chest, right over his heart. "You were in my heart all that time I was searching for you, and without even knowing it, I did keep you safe while protecting myself from the Heartless, from the dangers of other worlds. I'm glad I don't have to worry about that now that we're back together again, and we can both protect ourselves and each other from whatever the darkness throws at us. And, if something were to happen to you, I would gladly give up my heart, over and over again, if it means knowing you would be safe."

Mares in the room "aww'd" at the endearing promise Sora said, making Kairi blush, knowing her hero would give up his life to save her, and he has already done it once before. "I know you will," she mumbled, those same parting words she gave to Sora years ago when he promised he'll come back to her when he defeated Ansem.

"But, even when I know you're safe, thoughts crossed my mind when the possibility of losing my life could really happen," Sora continued. "I never put a lot of thought in the reckless, heroic deeds I make as a Keyblade wielder could result in...But, not too recently, I did...'foresee' possible futures to what would happen if I did perish in any of my adventures saving the worlds." He looked at Starlight, who winced at his gaze, recalling her nearly disastrous plan that could have ended the entire universe, or Equestria itself, by changing the past. "...One future I did see...tore at my heart when I learned what had happened to you, Kairi. Losing me after facing one of the toughest Nobodies I've ever faced, dying by his hand instead of surviving and coming back to you...The Kairi I saw in that future was heartbroken; distancing yourself from others while growing bitter from losing me...unable to trust anyone when they weren't able to trust you after being tricked by a certain queen, who played with your broken heart and used you like a puppet for her conquests." The crowd murmured in shock, unable to believe a possible future like that could happen, but his friends and family knew. Sora sighed heavily, memories of the changeling timeline Kairi coming back to him: the scarred unicorn in that timeline, her injuries from a powerful attack toward Chrysalis that was deflected back at her, cold and untrustworthy, living in isolation from other ponies while trying to right the wrongs she was forced to do under the changeling queen's control, and living with a broken heart and a scarred psyche when she learned what she had done under Chrysalis's spell. Sora looked at Kairi, rubbing his eyes as he felt tears begin to appear. "I will never let that happen to you...

"But I'm no longer worried about the futures that could have been, and I'll look forward to what we can share together. Many of us are given chances, and sometimes, those chances can slip away if it's too late...I promised myself I would do this after everything is relatively peaceful...but I won't let this slip away from me, and I'm willing to take that chance today. Right here. Right now." Sora approached Kairi, grabbed her hoof, and dragged her over to the dance floor, where all eyes were on them as they stood at the center of the room. Kairi wondered what he was doing, but she kept quiet, curious to see what he was about to do. She let out a light gasp when he lowered himself down on one knee, keeping a firm grip on her hoof as he continued. "You wrote a letter to me, sending it out to sea and hoped it would reach me. I still remember those very words you wrote when it found me in a place I never expected would show up.

"'Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky - one sky, one destiny.'" After quoting Kairi's words to him that day in the Realm of Darkness, Sora reached a wing into his pouch, digging through it until he found the box he was looking for. "I want to start a new journey; a journey with us, a new beginning to our relationship as we pave our destiny to an even brighter one."

"...S-Sora?" Kairi squeaked in surprise.

When he pulled out the boxand held it out to her, Kairi gasped again, bringing her other hoof to her muzzle in shock while the audience around them murmured in surprise along with her. "Kairi, my princess who stole my heart, and kept yours safe from darkness-" Sora opened the box, revealing the white, translucent, enchanted heart-shaped diamond ring to the stunned unicorn, everyone gasping in awe at the shimmering jewel glittering the faintly dimmed ballroom with light as he presented it to the love of his life. "-...will you marry me?"

The curious murmurs escalated to excited chatter after Sora proposed to Kairi, their friends sans the Crusaders and Kaito utterly speechless, unable to express the surprise the stallion had in store for the shocked pink unicorn before him, the three fillies and Nobody beaming as all of Ponyville witnessed such a romantic scene, knowing of the beautiful gem Sora had that he would give. Kairi's eyes welled with tears and immediately began to flow, hyperventilating from the revelation as she sobbed happily, unable to stop the excited grin from growing on her muzzle. She was unable to find the words to respond to such a serious question, not even needing any convincing from everyone else present telling her to say yes as she knew her answer since day one. Kairi shut her eyes, unable to stop the happy tears from flowing, giving Sora her answer as she nodded her head rapidly, the only sound coming out of her lips were sobs of utter joy.

The audience erupted into cheers at her answer, though their cheers were deaf to Kairi as she lunged forward, kissing Sora deeply and passionately, nearly knocking him over as he returned the kiss in kind while embracing each other. Some of their friends were slackjawed, neither of them expecting it, but the girls were definitely overjoyed as they clapped along and cheered with the rest of Ponyville.

"...Wow...I...didn't see that coming," Riku uttered.

"I sure did, but not so soon," Kaito said, snapping Manami out of her shock when she looked at him.

"You knew!?" she exclaimed. Before she could chide her husband's Nobody, Kaito gestured the Pinkie Promise, emphasizing the secret he knew that he was unable to tell her back on Hearth's Warming. "...Ohhhh...Was that the promise you kept?"

"Yeah. Can't break a Pinkie Promise, otherwise you lose the trust of the person you made the promise to," Kaito quoted, thankfully not being punished by Pinkie Pie now that Sora proposed.

Over at the table where the Crusaders, Tender Taps, and Rumble sat, all but the latter applauded, the fillies squealing excitedly as they were sure to attend their honorary older brother's wedding. Rumble blinked in surprise, then began to grin, tapping his hoof against the table in amusement. No one noticed the colt's eyes flashing green, licking his lips as he watched the future married couple kiss.

Back in the center of the massive room, Sora and Kairi finally separated their liplock, Kairi hiccuping as she continued crying happily as Sora took the ring in his hoof. He gently lowered the unicorn's head, carefully sliding the ring down her horn until it reached the base around her forehead, a perfect fit. Kairi bit her lower lip, her cheeks flushed a bright red as she threatened to break down in happiness when she looked back at Sora.

"Your eyes and head tell me the answer is yes, but I didn't hear you answer," he playfully teased.

Kairi finally found her voice, laughing at the ridiculous statement as if he demanded her to speak her mind. "Yes, you big goofball," she said, choking up as she grabbed him, kissing him several times and answering "yes" with every break between kisses.

After one final, longer kiss, Kairi held Sora tightly, burying her face in his neck while feeling his hooves gently embrace her once again. Vinyl took the mic Sora dropped when Kairi rammed into him after nodding yes to him earlier with her magic, bringing it back to her while putting on a romantic song for them.

"This is going out to the lovely, just now betrothed couple out on the floor," she announced, dimming the lights further while sending a spotlight from the disco ball heart down on Sora and Kairi. "Enjoy, you two."

Kairi leaned away from Sora's neck, rubbing her foreleg over her eyes to dry the never-ending flow of tears still falling down. Sora held his hoof out to her, offering her to dance, which she immediately accepted as she took his hoof, holding each other as they stood on their hind legs. As they stepped in time with the slow tune, they both reminisced over their lives while lost in each other's eyes. Such a long and arduous journey that had both endured, Sora's longer as he fearless and selflessly traveled through many worlds, saving them from darkness while also searching for Riku and Kairi. But through the tough times, they fondly remembered their times on the islands, as children, teenagers, and now young adults. Their love being known to one another under a night sky in Equestria, where Sora admitted the fear of his darkness hurting her, but Kairi assured him with their first kiss, sealing those fears as their relationship from friends to lovers began, sharing their feelings for each other after it should have been made known years ago upon his second time rescuing the Princess of Heart.

They both came back to reality, their muzzles accidentally bumping against each other as they moved into a subconscious kiss, making them both giggle as they relished the fluttery feeling of being married to their significant other within the months yet to come. "Sora...did you plan all this?" Kairi asked.

"Not exactly how I wanted it to go," Sora admitted. "You can think the princess of books for getting us involved in a double date, which only made it that much harder to propose."

"And in front of a bigger crowd made it easier?" Kairi questioned with a small laugh.

"No...I just winged it," he said, making the unicorn giggle when he flapped his wings to emphasize his pun. They shared a light kiss as they continued dancing. Kairi looked up at her horn, seeing the band and the shimmering light refracted off her wedding ring. "You know when we were in Las Pegasus? After we solved Flim and Flam's problem, to my chagrin, I went out for some air. Remember?"

"Yes...Did you find this ring in Las Pegasus?" Kairi asked.

"It was the gem itself, and I asked to make it into a ring," Sora said. "Can you believe there was a twenty-four/seven jewelry store there? Anything can be open all night."

"I'll believe it in a place as lively as Las Pegasus, but...I feel...magic in the diamond," Kairi uttered. "...What is it?"

"The salespony there told me it was an incredibly rare gem he found and cut into that heart shape," Sora said. "It has a very special magical power that tells who has a pure heart just from being in contact with someone. When it's pure, like yours, it's translucent, accentuating its beauty through any light that shines through it. But, when someone who only wants it because it'll make them look pretty, or rich, or anything selfish, it turns gray, almost like it's been tainted by their impure intentions." Sora brushed his lips against her cheek, giving her a light kiss as he moved his muzzle up to her ear. "I thought it would be a perfect wedding ring, and it definitely shows."

Kairi blushed, pressing herself closer in her lover's embrace, letting out a coo when she felt him kiss her ear. She rested her head against Sora's shoulder, both lovers swaying to the music for a while until it finally ended. They soon stopped, hearing the ponies applaud, congratulating the couple and wishing them a blissful marriage when their wedding day comes. Kairi would have time to worry about the wedding plans with Sora another time, staring at his eyes, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world to have someone as brave, strong, and charming as him.

"I love you, Sora," Kairi said.

"And I love you back." Kairi cupped Sora's cheeks, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Ooh! Wedding bells are ringing already!" Rarity squealed, the Mane Six excited to take part in another wedding, this time with a couple they do know and would be ecstatic to plan for them. "This time, when the bouquet toss happens, I'm sure to get it!"

"Simmer down, Rarity," Applejack said, calming the romantic unicorn mare down before she got in over her head. "Let's let them be for a while, and when they plan the date for their weddin', we'll help them make it the best weddin' they'll remember for the rest of their lives."

"As long as no changelings show up again, we'll be glad to see them together in holy matrimony," Twilight said, the rest of the girls nodding in agreement.

"And Cheesey and I will prepare the recession!" Pinkie said.

"As long as I'm not whisked away to throw another party elsewhere in Equestria, I'm definitely in!" Cheese exclaimed.

While most of the group already began coming up with ideas for what Sora and Kairi would want for their wedding, Manami was in tears, proud of her son taking the next step in his relationship with Kairi, her soon-to-be daughter-in-law, and eventually become a grandmother. "Oh, I'm so excited," she uttered. "I wonder where the wedding will be held: here, or maybe back home?"

"We'll find out when they figure it out," Kaito said. "But he better promise me a best man spot at the alter when the time comes."

As the party was winding down, everyone began to leave the castle and head back home. Sora and Kairi retired to their room, their friends knowing what those two would be doing after such a romantic gesture from the tan pegasus stallion. Leaving together as a group, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Tender Taps, and Rumble headed down the road, making their way to Sweet Apple Acres where Tender would drop Apple Bloom off like the gentlecolt he was. Scootaloo brushed her side against Rumble, though the colt fidgeted at her touch.

"Wow. What a great party," Apple Bloom said. "And now Sora and Kairi are gettin' married soon!"

"I can't wait! I'm so excited, I want them to get married right now!" Sweetie Belle cheered, her horn sparking in her excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, what a great end," Rumble grumbled.

"What's wrong, Rumble?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh, nothing," he assured. "There's just...one little thing I need to do before we part." He turned to face the four foals with his eyes closed,but when he opened them, they were glowing green as a green aura suddenly appeared over his forehead. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Tender Taps didn't have time to react as the aura flew toward them, spinning around their heads as their eyes glowed the same green color as Rumble's. Feeling the spell working when he saw their eyes droop, the colt smirked as they fell under his hypnosis. "Now, you four listen to me well; what you experienced today had happened, but Rumble was never here." He then turned to Scootaloo, brushing aside her mane. "You and Rumble aren't dating, but...to spare you from being miserable, you didn't hide in your little clubhouse whining about how no colt will ever love you because you can't fly. Understand?"

"Mhmm," all four foals mumbled, obeying Rumble's command.

"Excellent," the pegasus colt grinned. "Now, when I leave and am out of your sight, you will wake up and continue on your way."

Getting nods from his hypnotized victims, the colt flew off and hid in one of the tops of the leafy apple trees near Sweet Apple Acres. Now out of sight, the spell on the foals ended, all four of them shaking their heads as they blinked, figuring out what had just happened to them.

"Whoa...What was that?" Scootaloo asked, rubbing her head in confusion.

"What were we doing again?" Tender asked.

"Ah think...we were leavin' from the castle after the Hearts and Hooves Day party," Apple Bloom said, jogging everyone's memories.

"Oh yeah!" Scootaloo said. "Sora and Kairi are engaged!"

"Oooh! I can't wait until they get married!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Well, it's getting late," Tender Taps said. "Come on, Apple Bloom, I'll walk you up to your house before your sister gets mad at me for being out so late."

"You're a gentlecolt, Tender." Apple Bloom gave her date a peck on the cheek, her cheeks a light pink from the brief kiss while the orange colt's was beet red, his body stiffening at the contact.

The foals soon left and made their way home, Rumble grinning with malicious glee while rubbing his forehooves together. He flew off, passing over the orchard and into the forest on the out in the distance, a green light shining around him as he transformed from a colt into a love-sucking changeling. He skin was black chitin like the rest of his kind, though with a purple carapace and eyes unlike most of his brethren, snickering with excitement at the news he witnessed in the Castle of Friendship.

"Wait until Queen Chrysalis hears about this," he cackled, weaving through the foliage as he made his way back to the changeling hive out in the badlands. "The warrior she once hypnotized during the Canterlot siege is marrying the pink unicorn. If our queen's next invasion plan works, they'll be a huge stockpile of love to feed all of us for many moons, maybe even use them to take over the rest of Equestria, too." His toothy grin faltered, buzzing out of the trees and out into the deserted wasteland, where a craggy mountain with holes appearing and disappearing randomly could be seen in the distance. "If only I knew where my wimpy brother of mine is...Where did you disappear to, Thorax?"


	149. Top Bolt

Within the days that passedafter Sora announcing his engagement with Kairi on Hearts and Hooves Day, a few odd shenanigans occurred in and out of Ponyville. One of these was the grand opening of Rarity For You, Rarity's new boutique in Manehattan when she was with Pinkie and Maud during their Pie Sisters Surprise Swap Day, or P.S.S.S.D. for short. It needed a bit of sprusing up, and with her friends, they were able to get it cleaned up and set up...although with several minor setbacks, and the rest of the Mane Six who went along to assist her nearly making matters worse. There was the landlord's daughter who wanted to pitch in her odd ideas to make the boutique better, a family of raccoons that had taken residence in the back storage room, a dance club a couple floors higher in the building, which was owned by Vinyl Scratch, was hosting a party with loud, thumping music that would be a big distraction to the grand opening, and trying to find out which pony would be best suited to run the store in Rarity's absence while handling her other two stores, or saving the day, whichever came first. She was unaware of the disaster in her new store, locked up in the display while making it catch customers' eyes for the grand opening, until she read the news a week later that had the summarized interviews of each of the six mares after the surprisingly successful opening, utilizing those problems and turning them into solutions that helped make it better.

Then came an odd case involving a grayish-black griffon named Gabby, who came from Griffonstone to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and she requested their help in getting her a cutie mark. Despite the odd, and probably impossible goal she had in mind, Gabby was not like the griffons back in her kingdom. She was far more energetic, bubbly, incredibly optimistic, and through all the miscellaneous ideas Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo came up with, Gabby was pretty much a jack of all trades, and a master of all. Sadly, there was no cutie mark on the helpful griffons flank after any of these completed tasks, upsetting the filly trio when they felt like failures. Gabby cheered them back up when she painted on a cutie mark, claiming she earned it, but after helping a random stallion with his cart getting stuck in the mud while flying back home to avoid disappointing the Crusaders if they found out the truth, she got drenched after helping the stallion, washing off the fake cutie mark before them when they found out. She did however discover the purpose of her life, even without getting a cutie mark in a flash of light like ponies do: she was a great helper to those in need of assistance or cheering up, and she had the attitude and personality to be that kind of charitable person. Gabby was made an honorary Cutie Mark Crusader, with a special "cutie mark" the Crusaders gave her, a pair of wooden shields similar to their cutie marks that could be worn on her lower back, set on her flanks to show off her talent. Twilight was unfortunately disappointed when she heard a griffon got a cutie mark, excited at the phenomenon and was ready to do a multi-paged research paper on it.

The next few days after Gabby's visit, things escalated to absurd or insane scenarios. When Twilight had to leave to Canterlot to help teach students in Celestia's prestigious school about enchanted items, she left Starlight with the others to learn more friendship lessons, passing or succeeding the magic lessons the two had when they weren't busy. Unfortunately, Starlight took the task a bit too seriously, thinking it was some kind of homework assignment where she had to bond with the rest of the Mane Six and the Keyblade wielders, and taking care of them all at once wasn't as great of an idea as she expected. Especially when she used a spell to hypnotize Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie into obeying her every command, most of the time taking it too literally, Sora and the rest of the wielders luckily outside when a Heartless invasion distracted them from bonding with Starlight. When they returned and discovered the chaotic mess that Discord would probably agree makes perfect sense, she was harshly scolded by Aqua about going back to manipulating ponies to do whatever she liked, thankfully fixing the mess before Twilight returned and properly punished her student for using magic that irresponsibly. Starlight did learn, however, this time more laxed and enjoyed the lessons at a calming pace instead of being stressed for time.

And to top it off, there was a terrible misunderstanding out by the sea when Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity sailed together on a boat to enjoy a friendly ride. Each mare had different stories to tell, giving their perspective on how the other two behaved, mostly unlike how they usually acted, while also sharing a few similar details, their ending having their ship get tossed over and broken by a massive tidal wave, which sparked the blame game between them. It turned out that each of them had tried to get their other two friends to come out of their element while out on the ship, and neither of them noticed they were doing the same thing. And the crash didn't come from the storm at the end of their stories; it was caused by an aquatic creature called a tri-horned bunyip, a docile creature who sought the cucumber sandwiches Rarity brought that got knocked over in the water, where cucumbers happened to be its favorite food as it rose to the surface from the shallows. Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack forgave each other when the truth was revealed and tried again, even including the bunyip in their second trip to make it more fun. Fluttershy was immediately jealous upon hearing that tale, too busy with Rainbow Dash as they took a trip to Cloudsdale for their flight school reunion.

Up in the locker rooms of Cloudsdale's Wonderbolts Academy, Rainbow Dash finished showering after a the scheduled training for the day. With her official Wonderbolts flight jacket on and grabbing her belongings from her locker, always giddy to live out her dream, even if it's just a moment to train and learn new flight formations for their shows.

"Spring training was awesome, but I can't wait to get back to Ponyville," Rainbow said aloud. "Gonna catch up on some Daring Do with Twilight, help Applejack make my favorite cider, get in a prank war with Pinkie against Sora and Riku-"

"We get it, you have a lot of plans this week," a Wonderbolt member, Misty Fly, groaned.

Spitfire walked in, having just finished with her shower as she headed toward her locker. "Meanwhile, I'm stuck here running trials week at the Acadamy," she said disappointingly.

"But you love blowing your whistle and yelling," Rainbow stated, confused by her captain's disheartened statement.

"Yeah, I do," Spitfire said with a wistful smile, making the rainbow-maned pegasus roll her eyes.

"See you guys later!" Rainbow said, zooming off once her saddlebags were set on her back. Once she was finally out of the area, she casually flew through the sky. She froze when she felt her cutie mark suddenly glowing, looking back at the colorful lightning bolt and felt excited to have another map mission after a long while. "Sweet! The map's calling me! I wonder who's coming along with me this time."

An ethereal form of her cutie mark flew out from her flank, guiding her toward the castle as she chased after it. It didn't take long for her to reach the Castle of Friendship, finding the window connecting to the throne room and peeked in, where Twilight, Starlight, Spike, Riku, and Terra were gathered around the Cutie Map.

"And it looks like we're all here," Riku said, spotting Rainbow climb through. "Ever heard of a door, Rainbow? We use them to enter a building, not the window, you burglar."

"Did you want me to break the door down when I fly at sonic rainboom speeds?" Rainbow asked. "And hi, by the way. So, where's the map taking me today? The Crystal Mountains? Vanhoover? Here?...Please tell me here."

"Well, the good news is that you, Riku, Terra, and I are all called by the map," Twilight said.

"Awesome!" Rainbow cheered, though her excitement dwindled as they moved onto the bad news. "So, what's the bad news?"

"Just take a look at the map," Riku said, pointing to the Cutie Map.

Rainbow did just that, the location of their friendship quest unfortunately a disappointment to her: their mission was up in Cloudsdale, though the four cutie marks floating around their destination was at the Wonderbolts Academy. "Aww, come on! I was just there!" Rainbow groaned. Despite dreading going back after planning to relax from training, she was curious why Terra was coming along with them. "Wait, why's Terra coming again? We're going to Cloudsdale, and he's not a pegasus."

"That's what I'm wondering about as well," Terra said.

"Well, at least there's some physical ground at the Academy, so we don't have to worry if he falls when we get there," Riku said. "Though getting there for him is a problem if he uses his glider to fly up there. Can't exactly reveal that to anyone."

"Do you think you can pilot a hot air balloon?" Twilight suggested. "It's not as conspicuous in Equestria."

"I can learn," Terra said. "It would be a lot embarrassing than getting a ride on any of your backs, or floating around in your magic like a helpless rag doll."

"Alright, we got a plan," Rainbow said, letting out a frustrated huff. "Let me drop off my things and we can get going."

Once Rainbow Dash dropped her belongings back to her home, she regrouped with Twilight, Riku, and Terra, the latter stallion settling into Twilight's old hot air balloon and learning how to operate it fairly quickly. The group set off to Cloudsdale, Terra following behind as he used Aero spells to help push him through the air to catch up with them while trying not to rock the basket too much. They saw the large mass of the flat summit the Academy was built on through the clouds, recruits flying laps while staff set things up the training courses for the young cadets. Down on the runway, Spitfire paced in front of a group of new recruits, wearing her uniform jacket and sunglasses as she was in drill sergeant mode, sizing up the new ponies to intimidate them.

"Looks like there's fresh meat this year," Riku said. "Thankfully, no sign of Lightning Dust. I would not want to see another cocky flyer crazy enough about being the best while getting the rest of the squad injured."

"I was kinda responsible for creating that tornado with Lightning that day, too," Rainbow said.

"But the idea was Lightning's, and you were supposed to follow your lead partner in any of the training regiments," Riku reasoned. "She wasn't a team player, which is the whole point of the Wonderbolts, and if she risks her team's life without thinking about the repercussions of her 'brilliant ideas' to get things done quicker. She was never meant to be a Wonderbolt with her attitude, impatience, and lack of respect to her superiors or her team."

"Weren't you the lead pony when showing an example to the recruits that week?" Twilight recalled.

"I was, but even though Sora and I are competitive and butt heads, we work together as a team," he said. "We work with our strengths and weaknesses, just as the recruits should when paired up."

The group of four landed in the clearing far from the runway, the hot air balloon settling to the ground with Rainbow and Riku's guidance. Terra climbed out of the basket, Twilight making sure to cast the cloud walking spell on him in case he ever needed to use the clouds to reach certain parts of the training course. They walked over to the runway, listening in to Spitfire welcoming the recruits.

"Alright, newbies! Welcome to trials week for the Wonderbolt Academy!" Spitfire greeted in her strict, Wonderbolt captain way. "You will be judged on your speed, strength, agility, and technique, culminating in a final evaluation. Will it be hard? Yes! Will you cry? Maybe. Will you fly so much your wings fall off?" She paused as she thought about her last question. "...That's only happened once."

"Umm, she's just exaggerating to make a point, right?" a mare asked another of her fellow recruits, her coat a pale magenta with a slightly darker shade of magenta hair with slightly dark pink streaks, a pink bow tied in the back of her mane. "I mean, wings can't really fall off...can they?"

"You think you've got what it takes to be an elite flyer!?" Spitfire asked the recruits.

"Yes, ma'am," a cocky-looking stallion responded before the rest of the recruits.

"Yes, ma'am!" the others said.

"Well, lemme tell you. You don't!" Spitfire exclaimed, pointing at one of the shorter pegasi in the group.

Rainbow let out a wistful sigh, nostalgia from her first day of training as a recruit. "I remember when she said that to me."

Spitfire was a bit surprised when she heard Rainbow Dash behind her, most of the recruits chattering in awe as the newest Wonderbolt member and one of the Elements of Harmony was in their presence. "You don't think Rainbow Dash was the pony whose wings fell off, do you?" the same mare asked.

"Quit your whispering and give me five hundred laps!" Spitfire ordered, the majority of the recruits taking off as they began their laps, but the pale magenta pegasus flew over to the visiting ponies, more specifically Rainbow and Twilight.

"Um, I just wanted you to know, you two are my favorite ponies in all of Equestria," she nervously said like a timid fan meeting her idols for the first time.

"Well, isn't that sweet, Angel Wings?" Spitfire replied mockingly before blowing her whistle. "NOW GET GOING ON THOSE LAPS!" Angel Wings immediately obeyed, taking off and joining the other recruits in their laps around the Academy. "Welcome, Princess Twilight, and nice seeing you again, Riku."

"Likewise, captain," Riku said, then gestured to Terra. "This is Terra. He's a Keyblade wielder like me and Sora."

"Hmm...I think I was able to tell that by the weird warrior dress he's wearing." Terra growled at the Wonderbolts captain's comment on his outfit.

"It's called a hakama," the stallion grumbled. "...At least she got part of it right unlike everyone else...Should I consider wearing something else to avoid this confusion?"

"Probably for the better if you don't want to get teased," Spitfire suggested, but Terra refused, too proud to take off something that reminded him of his home in the Land of Departure and his training with Eraqus. "But, Crash, what are you doing back so soon?"

"Official friendship business," Rainbow said.

"Have you noticed anypony having a hard time with their friends?" Twilight asked.

Spitfire hummed in thought with a hoof to her chin. "...Not really, but it's not my job to worry about their relationships. I'm here to make them elite flyers."

Most of the recruits fly past them, some with great speed, though most of them were a bit sloppy with their turns and keeping themselves from dipping too close to the ground with each lap. "They could use a bit of work," Riku said.

"Maybe you and Rainbow Dash should tell them," Twilight suggested. "I'm sure they'll appreciate any notes from you two."

"Nah. I wouldn't want to mess with their confidence," Rainbow quickly said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Terra interjected. "I knew I had a lot of faults growing up when I was an apprentice, and I was kind of cocky when Aqua first showed up. They need to learn these weaknesses and improve on them so they can get better. And if they get too overconfident and screw up...that'll make things worse."

Spitfire looked up at the new trainees, observing their flying and judging them by their form, flapping power, and speed. "Sloppy wing placement, crooked lines..." The captain let out a sigh, adjusting her glasses while shaking her head. "Looks like I'm gonna have to drill them on basic technique in the classroom portion."

"Classroom portion?" Twilight asked, her eyes sparkling with glee.

"Uh oh, Spitfire said the secret word," Riku uttered.

"Yeah, the classroom stuff isn't everypony's favorite part of trail week, but it has to be done," Spitfire said.

"We can help!" Twilight eagerly volunteered, Riku rolling his eyes behind her back. "This is perfect! With Riku and Rainbow's flying skills and mine and Terra's teaching expertise, they can learn a lot!"

"Wait, teaching? Me?" Terra asked, laughing nervously at the unexpected claim. "I-I'm not exactly teacher material. I may be a Keyblade Master, but I haven't exactly taught anything to anyone."

"Oh, he's just exaggerating!" Twilight said. "Plus, once they get to know us, they'll be more comfortable coming to us for friendship problems!"

"Count us in!" Rainbow said, wholeheartedly agreeing with Twilight, though Terra and Riku were a bit unsure the only flightless pony among them could help teach future Wonderbolts.

"Great!" Spitfire said, accepting the helpful offer from the princess and her entourage. She blew her whistle, signalling the recruits to fly back down on the runway, where they mostly ended up crashing into each other, most of them laying in a heap of tangled limbs. "You guys have got your work cut out for you."

"Gee, thanks, Spitfire," Riku muttered as the Wonderbolts captain walked off.

While the visiting group took the time to prepareteaching this group of future Wonderbolts the basics, Twilight was already giddy as she levitated several scrolls around her within the span of ten minutes as they reached the building where their class was waiting for them. "Thank goodness I had time to whip up a few charts on flight patterns and wing symmetry! It's fresh on my mind from when I learned to fly!" Twilight said, showing Rainbow, Riku, and Terra the many different plans she had made, clearly showing just how crazy she was about the methods of learning. "THIS IS SO EXCITING!"

Riku squished the alicorn's beaming cheeks with his hooves, trying to get her back down from cloud nine. "Twilight, not everyone finds learning fun like you do," he said, rubbing her face while making her grumble at him in displeasure.

"Yeah, like me," Rainbow added. "I practically fell asleep when I went through this."

"I guess this is how a master or teacher feels when they try to teach the laziest of students," Terra uttered to himself. "The youth of a generation must have really short attention spans before they finally understand why they need to learn the things they need...Including myself."

"I tell you what. I'll leaving the teaching stuff to you guys, and I'll just make sure they stay awake!" Rainbow pulled out an airhorn, pressing the button while blasting the loud, irritating blaring sound at Twilight and Riku.

"Or make them go deaf," Riku commented, the couple rubbing their sore ears.

"I'm pretty sure that their thirst for knowledge will keep them bright-eyed and bushy-tailed," Twilight assured, but Rainbow laughed at her statement.

"Good one, Twilight," she said. Rainbow then burst into the classroom, blasting the airhorn and startling the recruits as they entered. "Wake up, newbies! Class is in session!"

Twilight approached and stood behind the podium while Riku and Terra stood on the other ends of the blackboard, which already had the lesson plan written up for the students. "Hello, students!" Twilight greeted enthusiastically. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Rainbow Dash, Riku, and Terra."

"But you can call us 'T-Sparks', 'Re-Cool', Terra-Bad', and 'The Dashinator'!" Rainbow exclaimed, trying to sound cool, but the embarrassing nicknames she wanted the pegasi to call them by only confused them. Twilight, Riku, and Terra leered at her with an unamused gaze, making her chuckle nervously as she hovered back down to the ground. "Just kidding."

"And we're here to go over basic flying technique," Twilight continued, though one pony in the class groaned in annoyance, which happened to be the same cocky stallion earlier who responded to Spitfire first.

"Alright, who said that!?" Rainbow yelled out.

"Me," the stallion said, his coat a dark blue with short light green hair, the front of his mane spiked with his bangs shaped like a lightning bolt while the rest had a windswept look to it, his cutie mark a yellow and orange striped lightning bolt pointing up instead of down. He sat in his chair in a way that showed he was an arrogant, incredibly bored "expert" in his field, and the teachers knew he was going to be a challenge if he behaved as ignorant as Lightning Dust had. "I mean, we're here because we're amazingly awesome crazy-good flyers. We're WAY past basics."

"And your name is...?" Riku asked as he approached the overly-confident stallion.

"Sky Stinger. You've never heard of me?" Sky Stinger said with a smirk.

"...No, I haven't," Riku said.

"He set the record for the fastest vertical acceleration rate!" a mare sitting next to Sky Stinger said, her coat a light chartreuse greenish gray with her hair a mix of light cyanish gray, light emerald greenish gray, and pale apple green colors, her cutie mark a yellow-orange shooting star. "Five hundred feet in two seconds!"

"Hmmm...That is impressive," Riku uttered, though he wasn't convinced until he saw Sky Stinger in action.

"It's amazing!" the mare exclaimed, as if cheering for Sky Stinger's achievements, which only seemed to boost the smug pegasus's ego as he leaned back in his seat.

"We can talk about personal records after class, Ms...?" Twilight said.

The mare winced and tried to hide behind her hooves, as if trying to avoid getting everyone's attention. "Vapor Trail," Sky answered for her. "She's my wingpony. I never fly without her."

"But you'll have to in the solo trails," Rainbow said, her response from her own experience making Vapor Trail suddenly nervous as she looked at Sky.

"T-There are...solo trials?" Vapor said with an audible gulp.

"It's part of your final evaluation to get in as a recruit," Riku stated. "And you don't get teamed up with a wingpony until we get your results."

"We'll ace that test with a wings tied to our flanks," Sky gloated, clearly not as nervous as his friend. "And my picture will go up there, right next to Rainbow Dash's."

"Careful with what you claim," Terra warned. "Overconfidence can be your greatest downfall, especially when everyone has a chance to be a Wonderbolt with the right training and skills."

"Yeah, yeah. It's in the bag," Sky said, shrugging off Terra's advice.

"Anyway, back on topic!" Twilight interrupted before they got off track. "Now, who can tell me the best wing angle to achieve minimal air resistance?"

Instead of seeing raising hooves or a eruption of answers, everyone heard Rainbow snoring as she slumped back against an empty chair. Riku and Twilight leered at the sleeping pegasus, setting a great example for their students by napping in the middle of a lecture that the recruits needed to go over. The alicorn held the airhorn in her aura, everyone quickly covering their ears as she pressed down on the irritating noise maker, waking Rainbow up as she flew up and yelled.

"CLASS IS IN SESSION!" she yelled, further embarrassing herself as the recruits laughed at her reaction.

Riku guided Rainbow back to the front of the class, taking the airhorn and held it in front of Rainbow Dash. "Now I know why you brought this with you: so you can use it on yourself if you were the one who fell asleep."

"S-Shut up," Rainbow muttered.

After a lengthy hour of teaching, the recruits flew out of the building to get some fresh air, feeling cramped while being lectured by an overly eager alicorn princess obsessed with learning and teaching fresh minds. The group of four walked out after them, Twilight evaluating how well they listened and paid attention to her lesson plan.

"Well, there were a few hiccups, but overall, that went pretty well," Twilight said.

"Except one of the teachers kept dozing off," Riku said, all eyes on the cyan pegasus mare.

"What? I'm not a student," Rainbow said, which the others found as a pointless excuse.

"You're a role model, Rainbow Dash, so behave like one and not give ponies like Sky Stinger a lackadaisical ego," Terra scolded.

"Do you want to have another Lightning Dust around and get everyone severely injured?" Riku asked, Rainbow seeing the point as she chuckled nervously, then sighed in shame.

"Hey, Teach!" Sky called out, though who the stallion was referring to confused the four of them.

"Uhh, who were you talking to?" Rainbow asked. "Probably Twilight."

"Actually, all four of you," Sky Stinger said. "About the solo test. I'm actually kind of worried about it."

That statement shocked the quartet, thinking Sky Stinger's ego wouldn't ever be knocked down a peg, but the look of concern on his face said otherwise. "Well, well, well, looks like 'Mister Confidence' is doubting himself," Riku said mockingly.

"Oh, no, no! I have absolutely no doubts about myself. I'm a strong flyer; like really, REALLY strong." And their hopes were dashed when Sky still gloated, making the four ponies slump in disbelief. "This isn't about me. I'm worried about Vapor."

"How...very kind of you?" Twilight said, feeling unsure how to react with Sky's concerns after hearing him gloat after the fact.

"Well, it's almost time for the freestyle training," Rainbow said. "Why don't you grab her and show us what you got?"

"Yes!" Sky cheered. "Prepare to be impressed!" He then zoomed off, but came back just as quickly. "By me," he added before zipping back off, only to come back once again and slightly irritating his teachers. "Like I said, Vapor still needs work."

Sky flew off once more, thankfully not coming back to their relief. "I can't tell if he actually does care about his wingpony's abilities or he's too busy trying to suck up to us while also being as insufferable as Sora when he mentions Santa Claus," Riku grumbled.

"Let's just see how they all do during the freestyle stunts," Terra said. "If he can dish out what he boasted about the whole day, I'll be impressed."

They moved on out to the runway and observed the recruits and their freestyle maneuvers to judge their initial skills. When it came to Sky and Vapor's turn, the stallion's flips and incredible spins actually surprised the group when he pulled them off. Vapor Trail was always underneath him while she performed her own tricks as well, not as great as her friend's, but she definitely had a lot of stamina for someone lacking the same confidence as Sky Stinger.

"Well, he may be full of himself, but I have to admit, Sky is an excellent flyer," Twilight commented. "He must have shot up two hundred feet!"

"You know, Sora and I could do a lot better," Riku said. "And without a boost."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," Terra said. "While they're both flying, Vapor Trail's always flying underneath Sky Stinger. She's lifting him higher with her flaps when she twists around, giving him more air to help him flip that should be difficult with how often he keeps his wings spread out while performing."

"Really? I didn't even notice Vapor," Twilight said. "I was too focused on watching Sky..."Looking closely at the duo, Twilight paid most of her attention on Vapor Trail this time. To hers and Rainbow's shock, they saw Vapor always flying underneath Sky, flapping her wings hard to give the stallion a boost during his flips successfully, his eyes closed the whole time as if he had no problem if he misjudged his maneuvers. "Oh my gosh. I think you're right. Vapor created a gust of wind that catch's Sky's wing at a forty-five degree angle, propelling him into a flipping loop!...Somepony paid attention in class."

"And someone's helping their friend cheat," Riku added, Twilight's praise for Vapor dwindling as she remembered this was about the Wonderbolts recruits' solo test, not teams.

"I don't even know if they're cheating," Rainbow said. "It looks like Sky doesn't even know he's not that amazingly awesome."

"And Vapor's too busy helping Sky look good, she's neglecting her own flying skills," Terra added.

"This must be our friendship problem!" Twilight exclaimed with delight. "And there's only one thing to do!"

"Fix it without telling them."

"Tell them the truth."

After both mares said their ideas simultaneously, Twilight and Rainbow looked at each other, feeling aghast from their friend's insane idea. Riku and Terra were just as baffled, though they knew either outcome could make the situation between Sky and Vapor worse. No matter what, either outcome would result in Sky Stinger failing, denying he didn't need help from his friend and could pull off his stunts without anyone's help, only to end up failing in the end when the solo trials commence. Vapor Trail might have a chance, but with how much she wanted to help Sky show off, that potential is wasted by making him look good instead of improving her own abilities.

"You don't want to tell them?" Twilight questioned Rainbow.

"Of course not!" Rainbow said. "Flying is like thirty percent skill and seventy percent confidence! You can't mess with a flyer's confidence!"

"Where'd you come up with that kind of math?" Riku questioned skeptically.

"But you can't improve if you don't think you have to!" Twilight reasoned. "Besides, Vapor's keeping a pretty big secret from Sky, and that could lead to trouble!"

"Yeah, but if we tell them that they've been holding each other back, that could be trouble too!" Rainbow reasoned as well, both points making sense even if they both won't help Sky and Vapor with their skills and strain their relationship.

They didn't have much more time to argue over what they should do as Sky and Vapor flew back down to the ground, Sky toweling off what little sweat he made with a confident gait while Vapor panted in exhaustion. "Nailed that flipping loop," Sky gloated, tossing his towel back, making it land on Vapor Trail. "I'm actually surprised you're still here. Thought I blew you away."

"If you know about me, you should know I'm not amazed by simple tricks you and the rest of the Wonderbolts perform," Riku said irritably, starting to get more annoyed at Sky Stinger than with Sora, but at least his best friend can actually pull off whatever he claims he can do.

"Y-You...were great...Sky," Vapor commented, trying to get her breath back.

"Come on, Vapor Trail!" Spitfire yelled from the air, having watched the mare recruit from a distance. "You're gonna have to build up your endurance if you want a shot at the Academy! Wonderbolts don't get winded!" Spitfire looked up, watching Angel Wings attempt to buck a cloud, though it took her a while to hit it hard enough to bust it into nothingness. "Angel Wings, you call that cloud busting!? That cloud barely knew you were there!" The pale magenta pegasus winced, then flew off to try again with another cloud, Spitfire watching her as she let out a sigh. "I love my job."

The Wonderbolts captain flew off to oversee the other recruits, leaving Sky and Vapor alone with the four heroes. "We'll keep working," Sky said. "And who knows, Vapor? One day, you might come close to being almost as good as me."

"Oh, I don't think so," Vapor humbly said. "You were voted Statusburg's most promising flyer! I was voted best sneeze."

Vapor let out a fake sneeze, which was actually adorable sounding. "You do have a great sneeze," Sky commented, which was surprisingly sincere coming from the cocky flyer.

"Thanks, Sky, but I don't think I can sneeze my way into the Academy," Vapor sadly said, letting out a disappointed sigh. "...I'm actually pretty beat. I'm gonna hit the showers."

Vapor solemnly walked back to the Academy building to shower in the locker rooms, Sky looking to his instructors with a worried glance. "You guys have GOT to help her," he pleaded.

"Actually, she's not the one-" Twilight was about to say before Rainbow latched her hooves over her muzzle and interrupted her.

"Will do!" Rainbow quickly said. "Riku, Terra, watch the others for us!"

Taking Twilight with her, Rainbow zoomed off to the locker rooms to catch up with Vapor Trail. Riku and Terra weren't able to retort in time, left alone with the other recruits to watch over with Sky Stinger standing beside them.

"...So, how come you're helping them teach us about flying when you're an earth pony?" Sky asked Terra.

The earth pony let out a heavy sigh, slumping his head in woe. "I really have no idea why the map called me here..."

Vapor Trail sighed, closing up her assigned locker, finished getting cleaned up, though still sore from helping Sky. It didn't take Twilight or Rainbow long to find her when they walked into the mares' locker room.

"Hey, you did great," Rainbow commented. "You're a really strong flyer."

"M-Me?" Vapor asked.

"Vapor Trail, we know what you've been doing," Twilight said, making Rainbow and Vapor wince, but the rainbow-maned pegasus butted in to steer away from the truth.

"You've been doing great!" Rainbow said over-enthusiastically, but Twilight groaned in annoyance, shoving Rainbow aside.

"You've been helping Sky!" the alicorn stated, which made Vapor start to panic.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about!" Vapor Trail lied. "Sky doesn't need anypony's help. He's amazing."

Even if Applejack weren't here, the nervous grin on Vapor's face and the worried tone in her voice showed she was caught. Rainbow was about to interject, but a few hard nudges in the side and a glare from Twilight made her give in.

"Not without you," Rainbow said with a sigh. "And it's gonna be pretty obvious during the solo trails when he can't get enough air to do a flipping loop."

"No! I can't let that happen!" Vapor's outburst was enough to answer the princess and Wonderbolt's suspicions. "Gah! I-I mean...aww, sugarcubes..."

"Why are you doing this for him?" Twilight asked.

Vapor sighed, seeing no other choice but to tell the truth now that she was found out. "It started when we were kids. You have to understand..."

"I could if we could see why," Rainbow muttered.

Twilight's ears perked up, getting an idea as she teleported away, then returned a moment later. "I think I know the perfect way for us to see while Vapor tells us," she said. She held up one of the memory ornaments that were in the throne room, using Riku's advice last time with Thorax's trust in the Crystal Empire. Using her magic, Twilight created an image for the three mares to see, connecting it with the ornament. "We should probably all bring one of these with us for situations like these. Please continue, Vapor."

"Uhh, ok."The magical screen lit upas Vapor began her story, which showed her laying on a cloud as she looked down at a pegasus family playing in their backyard. The family lived on the ground, not exactly uncommon for any pegasi if they prefer to live closer to the earth for their children's safety, and with there being five foals, it was a lot for the couple to handle. One of those foals happened to be Sky Stinger as he was playing pony in the middle with his parents and siblings. "Sky grew up with a lot of siblings. It was tough, always trying to get his parents' attention...Meanwhile, I was an only child who hated all the attention I got from mine."

"Vapor Trail! Where are you!?"Filly Vapor Trail winced and looked behind her, finding her parents on their cloud home not too far away from where she was eavesdropping as her mother called out for her."Do you need a snack? Do you wanna do homework?"

"Or we can just spend some time together!"her father said."All day is never enough!"

The filly sighed in annoyance, her overbearing parents never giving her a moment alone even when she wanted to get away from them for just a minute, or maybe an hour."Mom, dad, up here!"Young Sky Stinger said, trying to get his parents' attention while they were busy keeping up with the rest of his siblings."Look, look-look-look-look, hey! Mom, dad, can you see!?"

Sky flapped his wings, straining to try to give himself enough lift to try to do a loop, but he could barely lift himself higher than how he was hovering. Young Vapor flew down, wanting to help him out and maybe find an excuse to get away from her parents for a bit longer. She flapped her wings, pushing a gust of wind under Young Sky's wings, giving him a boost up and help him complete his flipping loop he tried to start. He was a little startled that he managed to do it, but beamed proudly. Unfortunately, his parents were still distracted by his other siblings, his youngest baby sister who almost looked exactly like Lightning Dust nearly falling over on a precariously old unicycle, but thankfully Sky's father caught the infant filly. He was a bit disappointed that none of them saw what he did, but Young Vapor flew up to him to give him the attention he wanted.

"Whoa, that was amazing!"the filly said.

They both shook hooves, becoming friends and flew off together to have fun."I kinda see how Vapor feels about her folks being that overbearing,"Rainbow mumbled to herself, thankfully not loud enough for Twilight or Vaport Trail to hear.

"Flying together gave us both what we wanted," Vapor said as they continued watching, the two foals growing up to the age they are now, with Vapor giving Sky a boost with her wing power, and managing to keep up with him despite exhausting herself in the process. "But I never told Sky how much I was helping him. It started with a small boost here or a gust of wind there, but I didn't think my help could actually hurt his chances."

Twilight dispelled the image, putting the ornament away after they got some insight on the troubling situation. "I understand that, Vapor, but now you're both in trouble."

"You need to work on your tricks, and Sky needs to be able to fly without you or he won't make it," Rainbow added.

"But he has to!" Vapor exclaimed. "Flying with the Wonderbolts has been Sky's dream since he was a colt!"

"But what about you?" Twilight asked.

"I..." Vapor paused as she thought, never once wondering about what her lifelong dream would have been since she met Sky Stinger. "...I guess I haven't thought about it. I just want to be with my best friend."

"Then we have to find a way to help both of you," Rainbow said.

"Starting with telling Sky the truth," Twilight suggested, but Vapor did not like that idea, grabbing the princess's shoulders and nearly pressed her into the lockers in a pleading gesture.

"No, you can't!" Vapor begged. "Sky will be crushed! And without his confidence, he won't fly as well!"

Twilight understood why Vapor didn't want to tell her best friend the truth, but it would be better to at least tell the truth about his accomplishments than risk not saying anything and humiliate him in their tests. She looked over the panicking pegasus's shoulder, finding Rainbow smirking as her idea seemed to be a better option than her own. The alicorn sighed, left with no choice, even with either method given a worse-case scenario between the pegasi pair.

"Then I guess we'll give Dash's method a shot," Twilight said reluctantly.

"Yes!" Rainbow cheered with a laugh. "I love being right!"

"Don't push it, Rainbow," Twilight growled, but Rainbow ignored her as their job being here at the Wonderbolts Academy was to keep Sky and Vapor's friendship from breaking apart.

"Ok, here's what we'll do," Rainbow said, draping a hoof around Vapor's neck. "Sky needs to build up his strength: air drills, wing lifts, all that boring methodical stuff."

"But how are we going to get him to do that?" Vapor asked. "He doesn't think he needs to practice."

"We'll tell Sky that he'll be practicing with Twilight and Riku so you won't feel self-conscious about getting special training from me," Rainbow said.

"With you? Really?" Vapor asked, feeling honored to be trained under Rainbow Dash herself. "You'd do that for me?"

"Hah. You say that like it's not gonna be a blast," Rainbow said nonchalantly.

"So...that's why Sky think's he's so arrogant?" Riku asked after he and Terra were caught up on what Twilight and Rainbow Dash knew. "Vapor's been helping him since they were kids, and all these years, she's neglected telling him the truth, or else ruin their friendship?"

"And you two swore to keep it a secret so he doesn't lose his confidence?" Terra asked. It was obvious Rainbow was on board with her idea, and Twilight was still skeptical despite agreeing as well. "Guys, this isn't going to work. He's going to find out at some point."

"Not if he actually practices hard and does this stuff on his own," Rainbow reasoned. "Which is why Riku's gonna work with Twilight to help him on the basics, and I'll help Vapor see what potential she has after backing up Sky for so long."

"And...what do I do? Observe?" Terra questioned, still wondering what his role was for joining the others on their friendship mission.

"Well, you know the right things to say when you need to calm Aqua down," Twilight said. "Despite your upbringing with darkness, you're the logical and reasonable voice for her when she's not thinking rationally in her relapses."

"...Am I really?" Terra asked, both out of curiosity and confusion. He lowered his head as his past actions reflected in his mind: searching for Xehanort to discover how to control the darkness within him, turning away from Aqua after a misunderstanding that nearly tore their friendship apart, fighting Eraqus to save Ventus's life and getting him killed by the man he tried to seek advice on the power of darkness, even facing Xehanort alone to stop him from obtaining the power of Kingdom Hearts and complete his plans to forge theX-blade. He rubbed a hoof along the short blades of grass on the Academy's summit, questioning himself if he was best suited to be a Keyblade Master after all. "I'm...not wise enough to be like Master Eraqus...I can never fill in his shoes."

"Who says you had to be like your old master?" Riku asked, forcing Terra to look up at his response. "Look, the two of us have made some...poor choices, and there are still some doubts we both still have. The last few years since you came back, you clearly showed a lot of power in our Struggle fights during the Equestria Games, and bested me and ALMOST caught Sora on the ropes. Aqua may have more knowledgeable experience, but you have a much calmer mind, and if what you tell her and all of us as the voice of reason among us, I think that's a reflection of Eraqus you want to show us when we never knew him personally."

"Really?" Riku nodded in response, pulling out the memory ornament he kept on him since his and Twilight's last visit to the Crystal Empire. As Terra thought about Eraqus, the image of the Keyblade Master appeared in the enchanted decoration, where Twilight, Rainbow, and Riku got a closer look at who the late wielder was. Eraqus had a gaze that showed experience, giving silent instructions to Terra back then as the stallion recalled his late master's teachings in this memory. He may have been a teacher to Terra in others eyes, but there was a glint of the man acting as a fatherly figure in his eyes. Terra smiled fondly, the two younger wielders before him able to see where he got his sagely wisdom from after maturing and living on his own in Equestria. "...Heh. Maybe I do seem to teach like he does...I never noticed."

"I bet he was a great teacher," Twilight said. "I wish we could have met him."

"Yeah..." Terra shook his head and sighed. "I don't think it would be possible to bring him back...He will be missed." He looked at Riku, nodding his head in silent thanks for cheering him up a little, knowing the map was never wrong with who it sends to solve a friendship problem. Riku put away the ornament as Terra brought them back to the problem they need to solve. "So, if I'm going to help Rainbow Dash train Vapor Trail, what do I do?"

"Performing in front of an audience can get a bit scary, and Vapor needs to build up her confidence as well as perfect her tricks," Rainbow said. "Aqua does that meditating stuff to relax herself before starting her day, so...maybe you can show her something like that to keep her nerves in check?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Twilight said.

"I guess it's something rather than sit on the sidelines," Terra agreed. "Let's get these two pegasi ready to succeed."

With all four in agreement, Twilight, Riku, Rainbow, and Terra bumped hooves, then split up in their teams to help train Sky and Vapor. Rainbow and Terra worked with Vapor to help improve her skills, knowing she has plenty of power and speed to match that of an elite flyer. In the air, Rainbow helped her practice some aerial tricks and maneuvers that would help her shine with the actual judge, Spitfire. Unfortunately, in the beginning, she was so used to helping Sky, she overshot her ascents with each trick with her wing power, making her spin out or flail about as she misjudged her timing. Luckily, with Terra's advice on the ground, she learned to focus less on strength and more on dexterity. It was ironic for Vapor Trail to learn this from a bulky earth pony, but Terra was more limber than she expected. She no longer doubted herself and unleashed her full potential, taking Terra's sagely advice with her confidence and using those involving going with the flow instead of a lot of force in her synchronized tricks with Rainbow Dash, she was ready to make it into the Wonderbolts.

Sky Stinger, however, didn't fair any better. He had to relearn aerodynamic methods with Twilight and Riku, but the stallion tried to sleep through her lectures, thinking he didn't need to learn it to succeed. Riku scared him straight by snapping a fake eyemask he wore while he napped to make it look like he was paying attention off his head, acting like a drill instructor and yelling like one to get him to focus. Now he saw why Spitfire liked reaming out disrespectful and ignorant members of her future cadets, though if he were to teach his own Keyblade Apprentices in the future, he wasn't going to bark orders at them and blow a whistle right in their ears as the way of the Keyblade is a different practice.

Then came the physical training, and there was barely any progress made at all. One of the training exercises the couple planned for Sky was flying through wings with weights on his forelegs and barrel to help strengthen his wings. Riku showed him first as an example, barely feeling weighed down with his kind of training as he flew through the rings with ease. Sky scoffed at first, thinking the weights were nothing but over-exaggerated accessories, but when Riku put them on him as they hovered in the air, he nearly dropped to the ground like an apple from a branch when the weights were indeed real and heavy. Sadly, he could barely make it through the first ring, too busy trying to show off and knocking his head against the pole, hanging off the inside of the ring as he saw stars.

Next was a wind turbine used to help train pegasi to fly through tough weather conditions like heavy storms or blizzards. Twilight showed how it worked, the training devices using water to create the gusts as she placed a droplet of water into the funnel on top, which created a small, sudden burst of air to blow into the two stallions. Riku once again showed an example of what to do as Sky hovered out of the way, looking bored as he watched the demonstration. This time, Twilight poured a cup of water into the funnel, creating a huge gale to hit the white stallion, but he flew into the wind, pumping his wings hard to stay in place. He stopped when the wind did, then flew aside to see Sky's attempt. Twilight poured in the same amount, but after a few seconds of pushed against the wind, Sky lost control of his wings as they were pushed back by the simulated storm winds, sending him crashing to the ground. Riku facehooved while Twilight marked that part of the training as a failure.

After another successful trick performed by Vapor as she followed Rainbow's lead, the duo flew down and landed on the runway, Rainbow making a complete stop while Vapor skid a few yards further, but kept herself from crashing. "That was awesome, Vapor!" Rainbow cheered.

"Really? Thanks!" Vapor said. "I can't believe I was able to keep up!"

"I think that's the first nice thing we've heard you say about yourself," Terra commented. "You're gonna do spectacularly during the trials."

"Hey, can we switch now!?" Sky Stinger exclaimed, getting irritated by the boring training he was doing and wanted to do some real stunt flying. "I want to do tricks with Rainbow Dash!"

"Y-You can't!" Vapor quickly said, only to cover her mouth.

"What she means is that you're already good at the fancy stuff, there's no need for me to train you how to do that," Rainbow intervened, making Terra roll his eyes as they continued to lie for Vapor.

"Heh. And the basic stuff," Sky gloated, though Twilight and Riku heard that as they caught up with him.

Riku grabbed Twilight's clipboard, showing the others his failed markings on what they taught him. "He failed every single bit of training," Riku stated.

"You're right. I don't need to practice at all." Riku growled, nearly breaking the clipboard with his hoof alone, his eye twitching in irritation as his statement was completely ignored.

"Are you deaf!?" Riku shouted, zipping in front of Sky and smacked the results in his face for a closer look. "YOU. FAILED. EVERY. SINGLE. TRAINING COURSE!!!!!"

Sky scoffed, pushing the clipboard away, no longer terrified of the Keyblade wielder's scolding tone. "I failed on purpose because those are boring. I'm already the best and everypony's gonna know it when I'm asked to join the Academy tomorrow."

Riku glowered at the stallion, his eye continuing to twitch sporadically until he threw the clipboard over his shoulder. "That's it. I'm done," he said, flying around as he began to rant. "We got another Lightning Dust on our hooves, only this time, he's just gonna hurt himself. Massive improvement this year, Spitfire!"

"Sky, if you don't practice..." Vapor tried to say, hoping to encourage him to improve himself before he made a fool of himself.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they asked me to become a Wonderbolt straight out of the trials," Sky continued gloating, to Riku's frustration, along with Vapor's as she started to show signs of giving in with a strangled squeal of frustration. "Boom, dream achieved."

"Sky, you're not as good as you think you are!" Vapor Trail blurted out loud, gasping in shock a second later as she clasped her hooves to her muzzle.

Riku froze in midair, sharing the same worried expression Rainbow and Terra had after Vapor practically screamed out the truth to Sky. Twilight, on the other hoof, was grinning widely, seeing Vapor admit to her friend that he wasn't as great as he believed he was and hoped to improve knowing that. She unfortunately didn't see the possible outcome that would come from many years of lying to Sky and how it'll effect his flight now.

"...What did you say?" Sky asked in befuddlement.

Realizing there was no way of backpedaling out of this, Vapor sighed and approached Sky. "Sky, I want you to get in as much as anypony, and you're amazing, but..."

"But what?" Sky asked, suddenly feeling skeptical of his best friend's choice of words.

"I've been...helping you," she admitted, but Sky scoffed, taking offense to Vapor's claim.

"Please! I don't need your help!" he exclaimed. "Just watch!" To prove his point, Sky shot up and tried to perform his favorite flying loop. Instead of flipping over like he thought, he strained to push himself hard enough to try to start the loop, only to exhaust himself and flop to the ground. He kept trying, which was painful to watch as Vapor withheld herself from assisting him. Several attempts in, still stuck at the start of his liftoff and barely getting anymore air to make the loop, he fell to the ground, panting heavily as all his confidence in himself was immediately dashed. "...I-I'm just...too tired from the boring training that I'm not even warmed up enough yet!" he lied. "B-Besides, nopony can do it that well on their first try like I could."

"Actually...it's not," Riku said, getting Sky's attention as he shot up in the air, performing the flipping loop with ease and slapping the boastful ego out of the stunned stallion. "It's easy to do if you trained hard enough. If you knew anything about me, or maybe Sora, you should have known we both train incredibly hard to do things far more dangerous than simple aerial stunts..."

As amusing as it was for Riku to put Sky in his place, he didn't smirk, seeing the distraught, furious gaze in the dark blue stallion's eyes. Vapor walked over to him, holding her hoof out to help him up, but he slapped her hoof away from him.

"How can you do this to me?" Sky questioned angrily, turning his gaze toward their teachers. "Did ALL of you know?" Reluctantly, the three Keyblade wielders and cyan pegasus nodded their heads. "Oh, great. So everypony but me knows I'm a joke! Was this your plan the whole time? To embarrass me!?"

"What!? No!" Vapor exclaimed in shock at the harsh claim. "Don't you know me at all?"

"I guess not, since it took me this long to find out your a terrible wingpony!" Sky yelled, making Vapor gasp, hurt by Sky's insult.

"I-I can't believe you!" she said, her eyes welling with tears.

"Well I can't believe I was ever your friend!" Sky flew off, leaving behind a heartbroken Vapor Trail and four astonished witnesses, Twilight no longer grinning as the truth sparked a misunderstanding, breaking their friendship apart.

"...Thanks a lot," Vapor morosely uttered before flying off.

Neither of the group tried to chase after either Sky or Vapor, partly knowing the truth would have ended up hurting Sky whether or not he found out sooner or later. Terra had a flashback to his argument with Aqua back in Radiant Garden after defeating the Trinity Armor Unversed, all of them conveniently meeting up as they chased a part of the Unversed through the town. Even though it was in the past, he still felt guilty walking off on Aqua after she tried to explain how worried Eraqus was about the path he was taking to control the darkness within him. Terra saw himself in Sky in that spat between him and Vapor, not even giving her a chance to talk while getting mad at her, not clearly understanding why she was helping him in the first place.

Terra was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice how much time had passed when he snapped out of the regrets he made in the past. Twilight and Rainbow watched the recruits from a distance as they were about to take a ride on the Dizzitron. Spitfire asked Riku to show them how it worked, some of them a little worried they'll end up crashing and losing their lunch at the same time from the insane amount of dizzying speeds the training device went. Sky was still mad at Vapor as he stood at the front of the line, the mare all the way in the back staring at the ground dejectedly. When it came to the stallion's turn, Riku could see the hopelessness in Sky's expression, everything he thought he was capable of nothing but a lie hidden away by his best friend's assistance all this time.

Spitfire activated the Dizzitron, sending Sky spinning around on what most ponies would find as the most dangerous amusement park ride they never wanted to ride on. Once he was released, Sky flipped rapidly through the air, flailing about as he tried to right himself, but he couldn't and wound up getting caught by a group pegasi with a safety net in their hooves, catching any who weren't able to reorient themselves and fly back to the ground after recovering from the spinout. Spitfire was not happy with Sky's performance, marching over to her voluntary coaches while the humiliated stallion hovered away in embarrassment.

"Alright, does anypony want to tell me why one of my most promising students is flying like a balloon with a punctured hole in it!?" Spitfire questioned angrily.

"I-It's a long story," Rainbow stammered. "But we'll fix it. I swear."

"Yes, you will," Spitfire agreed, sounding more like an order a superior would give to her screw-up newbie, emphasizing her superiority by blowing her whistle in Rainbow's ear.

Rainbow Dash winced, rubbing her ringing ears. "We really messed up, huh?"

"I knew either option would have been bad, but Sky had to know the truth," Twilight said. "What can we do to fix this?"

Terra brought a hoof to his chin, knowing how to rectify the problem before something similar that happened to him could be repeated. "Let me talk to them," he said. "You guys keep training the other recruits." Terra walked off, following where Sky hovered off in shame on the other side of the mountain. He found the stallion struggling to perform his favorite move, still unable to get enough of a lift or angle to do a loop and crash into the sand pit as a cushion. Sky grunted in irritation, slamming his hooves into the sand in frustration as he continued making a fool of himself. "Still trying to perfect your 'signature move'?"

"Well, apparently, I still need a lot of practice," Sky muttered, sitting up with a huff as he leered at the ground. "Guess I'm not the natural I thought I was..."

"Clearly not," Terra said in confirmation. Sky turned to glare at him, an assistant teacher to help Wonderbolts recruits bringing him down than he already was. "Getting mad at me because I agreed with your own statement about your abilities?"

"Yes," Sky growled. "You're supposed to be helping."

"The best way to let out some anger is to hit something until you get exhausted." Terra sat down, then held a forehoof up to the pegasus. "...Punch my hoof."

"...Seriously?" Sky questioned. Terra nodded in response, and despite wondering why this sounded like a good idea, it was better hitting a stallion than Vapor Trail after betraying him. Taking the offer, Sky stepped out of the pit and stood before the Keyblade Master, rearing a foreleg back and punched with all his might. His hoof connected with Terra's, a dull echo reaching past their ears from the impact, the earth pony's foreleg barely moving back. A second after, Sky's face turned from a scowl to a grimace, letting out a yell in pain as he shook his foreleg. "Ahhh!...W-What the hay are you made of!? Metal!?"

"A lot of training," Terra simple stated. "Still mad?"

"Yes...and no," Sky whimpered, unable to stop his sore foreleg from shaking. "...Maybe if I use my wings this time, I'll be excused and leave the Academy with a wing injury."

"You're going to run away from what you dreamed of doing all your life?" Terra asked. "Take the easy route instead of working hard enough to accomplish the goals you set your mind to?"

"What accomplishments!?" Sky exclaimed. "I did absolutely nothing while Vapor did all the work for me!"

"And that's the problem: you didn't do anything at all!" Terra scolded, stomping his extended forehoof down, causing a minor tremor where a few cracks in the mountain's surface was made. Sky's anger was quelled, now fearing the insane amount of power coming from the stallion whose name also means the very ground he managed to break through. Terra took in a deep breath, finally getting the pegasus to shut up and listen to someone other than himself. "Vapor Trail did NOT want to humiliate you in front of everyone. Twilight and Rainbow saw a glimpse of her past when you two first met, and the first time you two met, she helped you pull off that loop you love to do to try to impress your parents, even though they were distracted by the rest of your siblings."

"...H-How do you know about that?" Sky asked in shock.

"Back in the castle, we have enchanted ornaments that were used as part of a nature-esque chandelier for Twilight to help her feel at home after her old home in Ponyville was destroyed," Terra said. "Riku kept one on him after learning how helpful they can be, telling others of their past and reveal truths they've kept hidden for various reasons: fear, deceit, cruelty, revenge, etc. Twilight took one from the castle when Vapor failed to hide her worries about her helping you. And, to be honest, you should have known she was lying the moment Rainbow mentioned the solo trials."

"T-Then why did she-?" Sky tried to argue, but the stern glare Terra gave him stopped him from finishing his sentence, closing his mouth and pursing his lips to avoid seeing another fraction of the Keyblade wielder's power on something other than the ground beneath them.

"That's your problem right there," Terra said, pointing a hoof at Sky. "You got so used to thinking you were a flying prodigy that you became arrogant and sucked up the praise you got from Vapor...But that's the kind of attention you desired, wasn't it?" Sky Stinger stammered, scrunching his muzzle nervously at the claim. But, to his surprise, Terra nailed the head on the coffin as the pegasus sighed and hung his head. "Vapor kept cheering you on, telling you that you were great, but she had hoped that you actually would be great if you chose to practice and performed tricks on your own. You never did, and she helped you not to sooner or later humiliate you, but to keep you from being disappointed in yourself if you weren't able to do it on your own."

"...Was that why...she didn't tell me?" Sky asked, suddenly feeling guilty for yelling at her when he realized he misunderstood her intentions for so many years.

"Exactly," Terra said. He extended his hoof, revealing his Keyblade in a flash of light as Sky stared in awe at the heavy blade. "No one's perfect at anything they do. Not even myself as a Keyblade wielder...I'm sure you've heard of the heroic efforts of Sora throughout Equestria, right?" Sky nodded silently, his eyes trailing over the details of the earth pony's Ends of the Earth. "Well, he didn't get to where he is today by just being lucky...at least, not all the time." Taking the blade into his muzzle, Terra leapt back, showing Sky how he handled his Keyblade, pulling off a powerful combo strike, ending with a flipping, downward slam. Sky was shocked to see his final swing didn't cause the earth to shatter after putting that much force upon smacking the ground, though it showed Terra had control of his impressive strength. He then sat in front of the stallion again, shoving his blade into the ground as he rested both his hooves on the guard, kneeling down before it with his head held low. "Since I was a kid, I had trained hard to become a master of the Keyblade...That was my dream growing up, but I almost squandered it when I traveled down the wrong path.

"I know where you are when it comes to being mad at your best friend," Terra continued. "I understand how it feels when you think she doesn't trust you enough to do things on your own, that her worries about you felt more like telling you you're pathetic...But it wasn't true, and your doubts made you think they were..." He looked up at Sky, tears welling up in his eyes as that regretful moment in his life came back, and the painful guilt when he returned from the darkness keeping him trapped in his own heart by Xehanort after discovering Aqua was thought to be gone forever. "When I turned my back on my friend...my lover...I wasn't thinking clearly...I thought she was sent by our former master to spy on me and take me back home, neither of them having any confidence in me with the road I decided to travel...In the end, I died in a way...It may not make sense to you, but when I came back...and found no sign of her...I regretted everything I did, and blamed myself for putting her and another friend of ours in what was supposed to be the end of our journey...forever.

"You may still be mad at Vapor, but don't hate her forever, Sky...All she did for you was try to help you, but you were so blinded by what you thought was perfect that you never bothered to improve yourself on your own...If I were in your shoes, I would be lucky to have a friend who always had my back; who believed in me and knew I could do anything if I tried hard enough." Sky, for the first time since arriving at the Academy, was speechless. He didn't have any comments, snarky or sincere, and from the stoic, teary-eyed gaze of the tough Keyblade Master in front of him, he believed they both shared this same moment, but his experiences were much more grim than his own. Terra stood up, brushing his hoof across his eyes and dried his tears, then grabbed the hilt of his Keyblade, slowly pulling it up from the ground before holding it by his side and dismissed it. "Take my advice, Sky Stinger: you never know what you'll lose before it's too late. And when you do realize that it's also your fault and something happens to her...you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

After giving Sky an important lesson he hoped would sink in, Terra stood up and walked off to find Vapor Trail. Sky thought Terra's speech was a bit over-dramatic, but the pain on his face after mentioning dying and regretting turning away from the mare who he was close friends with and now see as a lover showed he was serious about his past. He sat silently, deep in thought as he looked back at his behavior around Vapor Trail, an overwhelming guilt in his chest as he imagined a similar scenario where he could really lose his best friend if he never apologized. And now that he was calmer and thinking clearly, he blamed himself for holding her back all this time, all because she wanted him to feel proud of himself and give him more self-confidence.

Terra asked around the Academyif any of the recruits saw Vapor Trail. The tests on the Dizzitron ended, the group of pegasi dispersing as they rested from the dizzying ordeal, though he was surprised to hear Vapor actually did well despite being out of it after her fallout with Sky Stinger. One of them last saw her fly off and perch herself on a cloud several stories above the mountain. This gave the stallion a chance to test out the cloud walking spell Twilight cast on him earlier, leaping up from cloud to cloud to reach Vapor's. As much as he wanted to admire how fluffy and soft the clouds were, he had a friendship problem to help solve.

Jumping onto Vapor's cloud, he found the mare laying near the edge, looking down sadly at the ground. "Pretty nice view, huh?"

He startled her as she looked back, shocking her even more when she saw an earth pony standing on a cloud and making it this high up with how separated the other clouds were. "T-Terra? H-How are you...? You can stand on clouds???"

"By scientific logic, I shouldn't," Terra said. "Twilight gave me this cloud walking spell, and I'm surprised that this actually works."

"...Oh...That makes sense," Vapor mumbled, then went back to sadly staring at the world below her.

"Vapor, I'm pretty sure Sky won't stay mad at you forever," Terra assured the depressed mare. "I talked to him, and I made sure he listened to me instead of himself."

"...Thanks, but it doesn't matter anymore," Vapor said. "I ruined his chances at being a Wonderbolt...My helping only hurt him more than I realized..."

"He just needed to know that he can't expect to be the best without practicing," he said. "Sure, it was a punch in the gut and a devastating blow to his ego, but he needed to wake up from the fantasies he created in his mind and focus on the reality of his laziness if he wanted to chase his dreams." Terra sat on the edge of the cloud, spotting Sky down below far from the Academy building. Even though he didn't have the vision of a hawk, he could tell the stallion was thinking, mulling over his advice and telling his story on the same mistake he made. Vapor admitted she was at fault as well for hiding such a secret from her friend, but with the way she was beating herself up, she never knew what she wanted to do in her life to accomplish. "Speaking of dreams, you have the potential to be a leader. You're an excellent flyer, and improved far better than any of us could have imagined."

"That's sweet of you to say, but no," Vapor declined. "I couldn't handle all that attention..."

"...Like when you disliked how much attention you got from your parents?" Terra asked. He expected Vapor Trail to be as surprised as Sky was after revealing what Twilight and Rainbow explained about their past, but she had a feeling he was told with the look she gave him. "I understand that it can be overwhelming having someone constantly doting on you. Trust me; Aqua and I do that with our young friend, Ven, just to tease him since he's younger than us. And he acts like a little kid most of the time." Terra chuckled, remembering the times he and Aqua picked on Ventus like he was their little brother. "But we do it to help distract him from his thoughts...Something awful happened to him when we first met him, and we wanted to make sure he was safe and sound, keep him as carefree as the kid he still was back then."

"What happened to him?" Vapor asked curiously.

"...Amnesia," Terra said, his response partially true as the actual horrible event that befell Ventus would be a bit too shocking for the mare to handle.

"Did he...get his memories back?" she asked.

"He did in time, but the moments he spent with us were the best memories he's had," he said. "And all three of us shared the same dream, despite the loss of his past." Holding out his hoof, he showed Vapor his Keyblade, putting her in just as much awe as Sky had. "To protect everyone from the threat of darkness, and protect the light from being snuffed by its power." Terra placed his blade in his lap, not wanting to let it drop through the clouds if it was possible as he looked at Vapor. "Tell me, Vapor. Do you want to be a Wonderbolt with Sky? Even though you tagged along to help him achieve his dream?"

Vapor silently thought, thinking over what Terra told her and what she wanted to do with her life. "...Well, not at first," she answered after a moment. "I just wanted to be with Sky...But when I was learning those tricks with Rainbow Dash and took your advice on how I can better improve my self-confidence, I realized that this IS something I want for myself."

"That's good to hear," Terra proudly said. "So, let's settle this."

"Huh?" Vapor stared at Terra quizzically as he stood up.

"Follow me." Dismissing his Keyblade, Terra jumped off the cloud, startling Vapor Trail as she looked over the edge and watched him fall to his death.

Vapor chased after Terra, fearing he was going to injure himself. He purposefully dove down, getting closer and closer to the ground. Vapor cringed and looked away, only to feel a sudden gust of wind from below as the stallion air dashed mere inches from the hard runway. He could have easily landed as light as a feather, but with the possibility of the other pegasi flying around when they're not busy practicing or setting up more equipment, he wasn't going to let them try to give him medical attention if they think he broke his legs. Vapor watched him perform his air boost, amazed by the strange trick he made upon landing, though she expected that to come from a pegasus.

"Wow..." she uttered, landing beside him while the stallion brushed off some dust on his shirt. "Terra...did you just fly...even though you're an earth pony?"

"Not exactly," he said. "Let's call that...'falling, with style'." Terra could see Vapor didn't believe him in the slightest, questioning what kind of pony he was. "...I could easily handle falling from any height and land perfectly fine like a cat. No need to worry about me if I fall from an impossible to survive height, even if I were to fall unconscious from an explosion or something similar."

"...Umm...Wow...You don't even sound like any normal pony," Vapor said in awe.

"You have no idea,"Terra mumbled to himself. He lead Vapor over to the Wonderbolts Academy building, where Sky Stinger was slowly trudging his way toward them. He looked up, both him and Vapor Trail flinching as they stared at each other, then looked away as their argument was still fresh on their minds. "Alright, you two. Time for you to make amends and be friends again."

"W-What?" Sky questioned.

"I-I don't know if..." Vapor said before mumbling to herself.

"You two are childhood friends, and I won't stand to see the both of you separate over a misunderstanding and several years of holding each other back," Terra explained, gently pushing Vapor closer to Sky. "Sky, you have a right to be upset at Vapor, but not the way that you think. She was trying to help you, but in an unhealthy way that made you arrogant." Sky grimaced, already having this talk from Terra earlier, but it made the guilt of his actions weigh that much more. "And Vapor, you shouldn't have stayed in the background while helping Sky perform. You have a lot of potential to share, but you needed your chance to shine and show everyone your abilities." Vapor lowered her head in shame, though she did want to prove herself now that she felt ready to shine. "You two have great strengths, but you also have weaknesses. If you two worked together and helped each other improve on those weaknesses, you both can be as equally amazing in the Academy, neither one of you holding the other back or helping the other from a distance behind their back. So, what do you say? Forgive and forget, and look forward to the greatness you two can share?"

Terra backed away, letting the two pegasi make the choice to apologize and forgive each other or end their friendship here and now. It took a while for one of them to say anything, but Terra had a good feeling they would remain friends.

"Sky, I'm sorry," Vapor apologized first. "I was only trying to help you. I...I never wanted to embarrass you in front of everyone. I should have told you from the start that I helped you complete that flipping loop you tried to show your parents when we first met, but you looked so proud of doing it that I didn't want to shatter your confidence..." She sighed, looking away from Sky. "...I was afraid to tell you. Because, if I did...you wouldn't have wanted to be my friend anymore."

"W-What!?" Sky exclaimed. "I-I wouldn't do that!"

"'I can't believe I was ever your friend,'" Terra said, quoting the exact words Sky Stinger said, which made him wince when he looked at the stern gaze of the earth pony. "You said that after learning she had been helping you just a moment ago."

Sky sputtered, trying to come up with an excuse, but there was none to give when he looked back at the despondent mare before him. He gave up, sighing pathetically as he looked down at his hooves.

"I-I...I'm sorry," Sky apologized. "...I didn't mean that. I was mad, but...it wasn't at you, Vapor...Maybe a little, but I was more mad at myself when I found out I wasn't...the best flyer..." He rubbed the foreleg he used to punch Terra's hoof, still feeling a bit numb after hitting the equivalent of a steel wall reinforced with the toughest bit of obsidian. "I guess I got too carried away being awesome that I never bothered to practice...And I should have realized that when I felt that odd gust of wind that picked me up that day when it was clear and sunny, barely a breeze before we met...

"...I'm also sorry for holding you back, too," he added. "...You're clearly a much better flyer than I am, and I ended up taking advantage of your help all these years..."

"But you are a great flyer, Sky," Vapor reassured. "It's all my fault for getting your hopes up and sent them crashing down on you."

"No, it's not," Sky argued. "I got a wake-up call, and a scolding from a brick wall to make me realize something important that he had experienced with his own friend." Terra chuckled at the comment, rolling his eyes in response while continuing watching the two friends make up. "...I don't want to lose my best friend over me stupidly overreacting to a misunderstanding...Can you forgive-?"

Vapor suddenly lunged toward Sky, almost bowling him over as she hugged him tightly. Sky was a bit startled, but he smiled and hugged her back, taking it as her forgiving him. Terra nodded his head, glad to see them back together again.

"Looks like that's a mission accomplished," Terra said to himself.

Vapor Trail pulled away, but even though she was smiling, Sky's began to fade. "Sky? What's wrong? I forgive you."

"Yeah, I know...It's just...how am I gonna make it in the solo trials if I can't even make a loop?" Sky asked morosely. "They're tomorrow, and I'm gonna mess up."

"Not without proper training," Terra said. "And we still have time to get the both of you into flying shape." As he reached a hoof to his ear to contact Riku and Twilight with his enchanted communicator, Sky and Vapor were a bit unsure if it can be done in time. "Hey, Riku, Twilight, I got them back together."

"Yay! That's great!"Twilight cheered."What did you tell them?"

"Let's just say I had a bit of deja vu when I watched Sky and Vapor fight," he said. "But we've got another issue to deal with. What do you three say to a little more training for these two?"

"Training Sky in only a matter of hours?"Riku questioned."How are you sure he'll actually do it this time and not act like an egomaniac sitting on top of the world?"

"I've got a good feeling about him actually putting the effort into training this time," Terra said, looking over at Sky, who nodded his head, ready to really put in the work to practice.

Riku, Twilight, and Rainbow met up with Terra, Sky, and Vapor, Riku unsure about this bout of last minute training would help Sky Stinger, but he was willing to give the stallion one more chance. They repeated the same training regime Riku and Twilight put Sky Stinger through, and to their shock, he actually tried, struggling at first, but at least he wasn't showing off or being lazy. When they did the water-powered wind turbine again, Sky had managed to last a bit longer against the simulated storm winds, though he did get sent tumbling back across the ground. Trying again, Vapor Trail encouraged him on the next round, which helped him power through and make it without getting tossed back by the wind.

While Sky improved on his basic training, Vapor practiced some routines she and Rainbow practiced by herself. During a spiraling spin through the air, she flew out of control, getting dizzy easily and crashed into a cloud. Sky Stinger noticed as he took a break, then came up with an idea to help her out so she didn't lose control while spinning and flipping through the air. Her second attempt was a success, taking her friend's advice by focusing on a cloud while spinning, and earning praise from Sky to help encourage her and boost her confidence. Both pegasi's practice session ended as the twilit sky began to fade into night, getting themselves a good night's sleep, and even though they had both improved greatly, the solo trials would definitely put them to the test if the last minute training had paid off enough.

The next morning, the solo trials were about to begin as Spitfire and two other pegasi judges working in the Academy stood before the row of recruits, all of them wearing their given Wonderbolts recruit flight suits the stat of their training. One by one, each of the other pegasi performed the tasks expected for them to pass, judged by their dexterity, speed, and skill as stunt flyers as Spitfire and her fellow judges marked them down, deciding whether they weren't ready yet or placed in the Academy among other Wonderbolts reserves in the future. Sky and Vapor were last, but despite their nerves and being the last ones down the line, they both showed an air of confidence.

Sky was up first, tested on his dexterity and speed as he flew through the rings scattered throughout the course. He zigzagged through each one with incredible speed, Vapor cheering him on as he zipped through each one perfectly, skidding to a halt before the Wonderbolts captain on a bit. Spitfire graded the stallion, impressed by his skills after the embarrassing performance on the Dizzitron, then moved onto Vapor Trail, hoping to see if this idea of alternating between her two best trainees would get either of them to slip up as a secret test. Vapor shot off and flew toward one of the clouds, spiraling as she spun around the cloud, shaping it into Spitfire's image like the practice sessions she made with Rainbow the other day, Sky whooping as he cheered her on as well. He stopped and grinned nervously when Spitfire leered at him for the interruption, wondering why these two were trying to motivate each other when all her's and her judges' attention should be on the trials, but she was impressed by Vapor's cloud portrait of her face when the mare landed before her with a grin of confidence.

The trials continued, the pair of friends flying in the sky at the same time as they performed their free-form stunts. In an odd way, it was almost like Sky and Vapor were performing a synchronized routine, spaced out far enough so that neither of them were helping each other while sticking with their own performance for everyone. Twilight, Rainbow, and the recruits cheered them both on, Terra and Riku watching along with Spitfire and her fellow judges as they continued to entertain them. Sky and Vapor soon ended their routine, landing on the runway, almost skidding to a halt into each other. They both grinned, feeling proud of their tricks and maneuvers, but as they turned to their audience, Spitfire approached them with a stern gaze, which worried the duo as they stood at attention.

After a long minute sizing them up, Spitfire grinned, then placed gold lead pony badges on Sky and Vapor's chests. "Congratulations! You've both made it into the Wonderbolt Academy!" Spitfire said. Sky and Vapor gasped, then cheered as they passed. As Vapor tackled and bowled Sky over in celebration, the Wonderbolts Captain approached her volunteer coaches. "Whatever you guys did, it worked. They have a lot of potential. And who knows? They might even be better than you, Crash."

Rainbow blanched, then began to chuckle at the joke her captain made, hoping she wasn't serious. "Ok, let's not get carried away."

Angel Wings approached Sky and Vapor after they untangled themselves from their friendly celebratory hug. "Um, I just wanted you to know, you two are my new favorite ponies in all of Equestria," she said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Rainbow exclaimed, startling the mare and making her fly away, fearing getting punished by the Wonderbolt member.

"Relax, Rainbow," Riku said, patting the mare's head, to her annoyance. "You still got a number one fan out of Scootaloo, and plenty of others out there."

"I can't believe we did it," Vapor uttered, still slightly in shock as she looked at her badge.

"You were great," Sky complimented. "Even though you can out-fly me, you can be my wingpony anytime."

Vapor giggled, finding the sentiment sweet as she blushed slightly. "And you can be mine."

The two pegasi flew off, ready to continue their training together and become future Wonderbolts. Twilight, Rainbow, Riku, and Twilight felt their cutie marks glow, signalling the success of their friendship mission solved, no longer needed as they were ready to head back home. They made their way to the parked hot air balloon with Terra climbing into the basket, the group flying back to Ponyville to relax, especially for Rainbow Dash. Once back at the castle and the balloon settled nearby, the group entered the Castle of Friendship, Twilight wiping her brow while Rainbow cracked her back.

"It's good to be home," the alicorn said.

"You're telling me," Rainbow agreed. "Now we can finally catch up with Daring Do, make cider with Applejack-"

"Dash!" Suddenly barging through the doors, Misty Fly appeared, looking worried as she had important news to share. "I've been looking all over for you! Wonderbolt emergency! We got to get back to HQ."

"You have got to be kidding me! I was just there!" Rainbow whined, falling on her back with a groan as her vacation was never going to begin.

"Oh well. Tough luck, Rainbow," Riku said. "Guess that prank war with Sora and Pinkie is gonna have to wait longer."

"Maybe that's a good thing since Sora and Kairi are busy coming up with their wedding plans," Twilight said. "But it won't be too much of a burden for them when they have expert wedding planners they're close to, assuring that their wedding will go perfectly without a hitch."

"You have been around us, right?" Riku asked. "Nothing EVER goes well for any of us."

"Oh, don't be that pessimistic," Twilight chided. Riku rolled his eyes, earning a smack in the side from the alicorn's wing. "Now that you have some free time, we can go back to helping continue plan the wedding. Let's start with where we should hold it."

"Can't we do something else?" Riku begged, tailing after Twilight as she made her way to the throne room. "I'm still stressed trying to train Sky Stinger when he was the arrogant showoff yesterday. Can't we just relax?...Twilight?"

Terra chuckled and shook his headas he watched the couple disappear down the hall. He left Rainbow Dash and walked through the halls, the mare flapping back up with a grumble before following after Misty Fly back to the Wonderbolts Academy yet again. Terra reached the lounge, flopping down on the couch with a heavy sigh. While splaying out his limbs on the sofa, his body taking up every single spot on the large three-seater, he turned his head toward where Eraqus's Keyblade was set on the wall. He began to wonder what the late Keyblade Master would say to him after today, if he was proud of his part in solving the friendship problem he, Riku, Twilight, and Rainbow were sent to solve.

"Hey, Terra," Aqua greeted, looking down at the daydreaming stallion.

He turned his head to the ceiling, finding his girlfriend's face hovering mere inches over his. "Hey," he said.

Aqua leaned closer, giving Terra a kiss. "Twilight told me you solved the friendship problem. And your doubts being a teacher."

"Well, I wasn't expecting to begin teaching life lessons when I'm supposed to teach others about the Keyblade," Terra said. "I guess it just came to me when I saw how Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail's fighting reminded me of our big fight back in Radiant Garden." Aqua knew what he meant, still feeling that guilt making Terra doubt himself in his strength as she tried to bring him back home to make sure he didn't do anything else harmful from what she had heard in the Enchanted Dominion and Dwarf Woodlands, especially in the former world where Maleficent resided. "...I'm sorry about that, by the way; turning my back on you and not letting you fully explain why you wanted to bring me back."

"Terra..." Aqua was about to tell him it was more her fault for pushing him and Ventus away, but she was silenced by another deeper kiss from Terra, his hooves gently pulling her head down to his and kept her lip-locked until they needed to breathe, not that she was complaining.

After they pulled away, Terra rolled over, sat up, and hugged Aqua, pulling her over onto the couch with him and nuzzled her neck. "I was going down the wrong path and didn't realize until it was too late...I should have listened to you and Master Eraqus..." While cuddling with Aqua, Terra looked back at the Master's Defender Keyblade. Aqua looked at their former master's Keyblade as well, memories of their days training with Eraqus flashing through the couple's minds. "I wish there was a way to bring him back...It's my fault he's gone."

"If only we knew if his Heartless or Nobody was out there," Aqua mumbled. "...But, there was something...strange I found. And it involved Master Eraqus."

"Really?" Terra asked with a small glimmer of hope.

"It's not actually him...at least, I think it isn't," she said. "Have you ever been to a place called the Mirage Arena?"

"A few times, actually," Terra said. "...What does that space arena have to do with Master Eraqus?"

"When I took some time to go there for some private training since I came back, I tried most of the stored matches inside the system...except for two of them. Yesterday, when you guys were gone, I decided to try out one...But what I faced wasn't an Unversed like the other simulated matches." Aqua looked back at the mounted Keyblade, clutching Terra tightly. "...I think it was Master Eraqus."

"Huh? Seriously?" Terra asked in shock.

"I don't really know...It might have been, but he wore Keyblade Armor," Aqua said. "...I-I never saw him in his armor before. Have you?"

Terra shook his head, never once seeing Eraqus in his armor. "He only showed us how to create our own armor...Did you...beat him?"

"...No. I barely lasted a few seconds when I saw the way the armor stood with Master Eraqus's Keyblade in his hands. I was so shocked, I forgot I was in a virtual coliseum and thought it was really him." Unable to express her short-lived battle against the armored Eraqus in words, Aqua teleported one of the enchanted memory ornaments and showed Terra what happened.

Inside the glass decoration, Aqua played back her shocking discovery yesterday. In her armor, Aqua stepped out from the entrance and toward the console, scrolling through the different challenges the Mirage Arena had to offer.

"Let's see, what to face off against this time,"she said to herself."Too bad Terra couldn't join me today to have a little fun. Hope his friendship problem with the others gets solved soon."

"You missed me already?" Terra teased, earning a nudge in the side as they continued watching.

"Easy...easy...not even challenging...Maybe if I figure out how this works, I can create other simulations to help train us..."She soon came across two different challenges she didn't notice before, both the silhouettes of the tough foes humanoid and wearing full-body armor."Hmm...Strange. I didn't know about these two...I thought this place only created groups of Unversed to fight...Then again, one of them has a giant whale you have to beat while getting eaten, fighting your way out just to defeat it...Let's try...this one."

Picking the first one she thought would be a good challenge, she stepped into the center of the platform, warping down into the arena down below. Once she appeared, she stretched and got herself ready as the arena's battlefield shifted. She gasped when the virtual field was completed, finding herself on the peak overlooking the grand building she, Terra, and Ventus trained at in The Land of Departure. Stars filled the night sky, and it was as peaceful as it was before darkness began to swallow the world upon Eraqus's death. While looking out at the long-lost scenery, she quickly looked back when she heard a virtual teleportation sound on the other side of the peak.

Appearing in the light of data was what appeared to be a man in bronze and silver armor, the front of the torso a dull, faded green with the Mark of Mastery symbol on the abdomen. The helmet of the armored being had a similar mark Aqua, Terra, and Ven wore on its forehead, sporting a golden jagged lower jaw and had three long, thin, silver pikes on the top and sides. Aqua had never seen any other kinds of Keyblade armor aside from her own and her other fellow wielders, even Terra watching this memory was shocked to see this kind of armor. What really surprised them the most was after the mysterious armored man bowed to Aqua, showing her a sign of respect for a good match, then held out his hand andsummoned the Master's Defender, Eraqus's Keyblade.

"What the hell?" Terra uttered while Past Aqua gasped in surprise.

"N-No...That can't be,"Past Aqua muttered, beginning to panic when the armored man brought the Keyblade forward, standing in a similar stance the duo recalled seeing Eraqus stand in, his stance wide with both hands gripping the handle of the blade."...M-Master?"

"And that's where I lost all sense of fighting," Aqua mentioned, the memory playing out still as she watched herself frozen in shock, followed by the armored man swinging the Keyblade down, sending a volley of chains made of light heading straight for Aqua.

She didn't have any time to react as she was bound in the chains, letting out a yelp as a flash of light blinded her. When she could see, there was a blue aura around the armor. She didn't get much of a chance to know why that was when the armored man seemed to zoom toward her, hovering barely an inch off the ground as it left afterimages of himself in his wake. In a blur of swings, Aqua was caught in a devastating combo, sent flying up the air as she was juggled, unable to escape until he released a shockwave as he slammed the ground, sending her flying across the peak. She managed to recover, only to be met with a few orbs of light sent straight toward her, getting struck by each one and leaving her stunned.

"W-What the hell is going on...!?"Aqua questioned."W-Why is he-!?"

Forgetting this wasn't truly Eraqus, the armored simulation leapt up and hovered in the air, a light shining around him before swinging his Keyblade down toward Aqua, releasing more chains of light. As the blinding lights cleared after the chains were released, colored lights dove down and spiraled across the ground, coming together before splitting off. Aqua dodged a group of green lights, but didn't pay attention to red lights landing nearby, getting struck by one of them and suddenly couldn't see. The light that hit her struck her with the Blind status, leaving her helplessly dodging more incoming colorful lights, which she ended up getting hit by from her temporary lack of attention. When the onslaught ended, the battle ended after the armored warrior warped toward her, slashing her hard as she let out a yell, sent tumbling across the ground.

With the battle over by the Mirage Arena's judgment, the mysterious armored person dismissed the Master's Defender, then bowed to Aqua again before she was sent back up to the main hub of the space coliseum. The memory ended when Aqua panted heavily, getting back up and left the Mirage Arena, flying back to Equestria in a panic.

"After that loss, I came back to the castle," Aqua said, putting the ornament away. "I thought that Master Eraqus's Keyblade had been taken, but it's still up on the wall...I forgot that the Mirage Arena creates simulations for a moment, but it still felt like that was Master Eraqus in that armor."

"...Yikes," Terra finally managed to say. "If that's how he fights at his fullest...I'm kinda glad he went easy on me when I rescued Ven from him..."Mentioning his serious fight against his former master, Terra grimaced at how much simpler his battle against Eraqus was before his demise. Eraqus could have easily beaten Terra with how skilled he was, but despite showing how serious he was back then, he still held back, which bothered Terra. It also made the stallion feel guilty as he truly went all out, using the power of darkness to injure him, then have his life taken by Xehanort at his weakest. Eraqus couldn't help but hold back that day, unable to smear blood on his hands by killing someone he had raised like a son more than a student. Terra sighed heavily, wishing things didn't end the way they did, but it was already risky enough trying to change the past, and Eraqus would have wanted them to move on, improve in their own strengths, and be the better man he thought he wasn't when he aimed his blade at who he saw as his children. "...Is there a chance where we'll reunite with him?"

"I don't know, but if his Keyblade was left behind when he disappeared...I doubt it," Aqua said.

"But you were still alive, and I kept your Keyblade," Terra said. "...He might still be out there; his Heartless and Nobody. If we can find and kill them...maybe..."

"I sacrificed my armor and Keyblade to save you," Aqua corrected. "That's a big difference...and...it was a horrible decision...I really thought you were able to wrestle back control of your heart, but Xehanort...He was too strong..."

Terra held Aqua closer as they both stared at the Master's Defender. "Anything can happen with people like us: Sora was able to return to normal after sacrificing his heart for Kairi, I came back after Ansem and Xemnas were destroyed by Sora, Riku and King Mickey managed to find a way out of the Realm of Darkness without passing the Door to Light, you survived in the Realm of Darkness for years and finally got out. Even if there's no hope to be had, a miracle can show up and give you the hope you desperately need." Aqua looked up at Terra, surprised to hear such an optimistic outlook from Terra. He looked back at her, then leaned closer to give her another kiss. After breaking the small kiss, he stared into Aqua's eyes, gently pressing his forehead against hers. "We never give up that easily, even when it does feel hopeless...I'm actually grateful to know fate had brought us back together after an impossible miracle, and I'm not going to take that chance for granted."

Aqua blinked, then gave Terra a soft smile. "You're just as philosophical as Master Eraqus was. In fact, if I weren't imagining things, you kinda sounded like him."

"I guess I'm trying to teach like how he taught us," Terra admitted with a grin. "Keep his memory alive as best as possible." Aqua giggled, silently agreeing, then curled up beside him with her head resting on his shoulder. "...So, if I'm like Master Eraqus...does that mean you've been kissing our teacher behind my back?"

Aqua grumbled, practically feeling the cheeky grin on Terra's face at the disgusting joke he made. She gave him a swift punch in the gut, making him wheeze as he doubled over on the couch. He rolled on his back, staring into the annoyed gaze of the blue mare as she straddled him.

"What is wrong with you?" she questioned, looming over him irritably.

"Lightening the mood?" Terra responded nervously.

"You call THAT 'lightening'!?" Aqua exclaimed, pounding her hooves into Terra's chest. "What kind of brain do you have coming up with disturbing ideas of a student having feelings for a teacher!?"

Terra just laughed as he blocked her hooves while she continued ranting over the insane idea of her having any romantic interest in Eraqus. Even though it was tough to lose Eraqus, Terra was glad to be with Aqua and Ventus again, along with their new friends in Equestria and the next generation of Keyblade wielders. The Castle of Friendship may not have been their real home, but he did feel good to be home.


	150. To Where and Back Again Part 1

Out in the wastelands, where no sign of plant life can be seen for miles away, a craggy mountain in the center of the desolated terrain stood. Holes lined the mountain, though what made it ominous and strange were the fact that the holes shifted randomly, closing and opening randomly all over. Inside of the structure, dozens upon dozens of changelings flew around, patrolling the magically enchanted structure for any intruders who dared to enter. Deep within the transforming mountain in the center of it all, Chrysalis sat on a throne of the same material, tapping her hoof anxiously with a sinister giggle.

"Oh, this is too rich," she said gleefully. "That little warrior marrying that pink unicorn, the same one who saw through my disguise just like 'Princess Twilight Sparkle'. Pharynx did wonderfully performing reconnaissance during Hearts and Hooves Day, even if that heartfelt engagement speech was cheesy." Chrysalis stuck her tongue out, despising the romantic sentiments her most loyal changeling drone reported back. She hummed, thinking back to part of that speech Pharynx retold involving a future event where Kairi was harmed by a queen of sorts. It could have been her, or anyone else, but she shrugged the thought aside. "Regardless, my plan this time shouldn't fail. As much fun as it is to take love from Sora again, I don't want a repeat with someone knowing his beloved little 'princess' with how close those ponies are.

"But, when I capture them, I'll be sure to keep them together in the same pod. Couples do so give out so much love, especially with him." Chrysalis chuckled, licking her lips as she couldn't wait to sink her fangs into Sora's delicious love energy. "Changelings! Prepare yourselves for our next, grander invasion! This time, we cannot-!" She was interrupted when she heard her subjects yells echo throughout the mountain, along with fighting and thumps throughout the random holes in the walls. "What in the name of Equestria is going on!?"

One of her changelings, her best soldier, Pharynx, flew in, panting heavily. "My queen, we're under attack!"

"Who would be dumb enough to attack us!?" Chrysalis questioned. "And why are you running away, Pharynx?"

"W-Whoever it is...they're just as strong as that pegasus you hypnotized in the wedding invasion," Pharynx said nervously. "And he's not alone."

"What is that supposed to mean???" Chrysalis got her answer as some of her changelings were flung into her throne room.

Stepping through the entrance where they were tossed, several creatures none Chrysalis had ever seen before swarmed in: their colors were mostly dark blue as they took many different forms, some small with pointed limbs or claws, some large with bulky army despite looking squishy, and many more, but all of them had similar colored red eyes that make their designs more threatening than they appeared. Behind them,a male voice chuckled darklyas the creatures stood aside to let him through, the stallion's body covered in a black cloak with a hood concealing his face, making him mysterious as there were no distinct features to be seen.

"What a nice welcoming committee you gave us," he said, the changeling queen raising a brow as the voice sounded familiar, but also different. "Could have been better, but I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"And just who do you think you are entering my kingdom unannounced?" Chrysalis demanded, flying off her throne and stood before this mystery stallion and his monstrous pets.

"I got a bit curious and decided to...pop in," the stallion said. "Is that ok with you, queenie?"

"You are not welcome here, pony!" Pharynx yelled, letting out a hiss as he lunged toward him, despite the lingering fear of this stallion's prowess.

The creatures did nothing to stop him, the stallion letting out a small laugh in amusement. Pharynx lowered his head and thrust his curved horn into the intruder, only to stumble as he somehow went through an afterimage before getting kicked hard in the face, the mysterious figure appearing beside him and sent Chrysalis's toughest changeling flying hard into the wall. During the kick, the pony's hood fell down to reveal his face, or what looked like a helmet that still concealed his face.

"Heheheheh...Nice try," the stallion mocked, cracking his neck as he looked at the shocked changeling queen. "Got anymore insane bugs of yours to throw at me? Because I need a bit more exercise, if you catch my drift."

Pharynx groaned, coughing a few times as he got the wind knocked out of him. A couple changelings flew over to grab him, staying far away from the tough army of red-eyed monsters behind the helmeted stallion. Chrysalis grimaced, knowing she was outmatched, but she wasn't going to back down from this pony invading on her territory.

"...How did you do that? Magic?" she asked. "In this land, no magic aside from changeling magic can work here."

"Oh really? Is that what you're called?" the stallion asked, though his smirk grew behind his visor as he reached his hooves up to his helmet. "Is that what...I am?"

Removing his helmet, he showed the changelings and their queen his true face, startling them when they saw who it was underneath. It was a changeling, but his eyes were yellow, and his face looked just like a certain somepony they knew, to Chrysalis's shock.

"W-Who...Who are you?" Chrysalis demanded.

"So you recognize this face?" he asked, letting out another dark laugh as he tossed his helmet to one of his minions, who caught it as the stallion approached the dumbstruck queen. "I take it you got your butt whooped by him and his band of friends, right?"

"Y-You know Sora?" she questioned.

"Oh, we all do," he said. "Had a little Flood spy sneak in and overhear your little plan to take over this world. It's a nice little fortress you have here with all these passageways shifting and changing. Too bad your guards aren't smart enough to notice the glowing red eyes in the shadows."

"...How much of my plan do you know?" Chrysalis asked.

"Everything." The queen grunted, beads of sweat rolling down her head. The mysterious changeling laughed, amused by the fear Chrysalis was trying to suppress. "Oh, don't go and wet yourself. It's not you I'm after; it's Sora. You see, someone higher up where I'm from wants him, but he's got too many 'bodyguards' in that little town a colleague of mine noted when he showed up last winter...But, I think your grand invasion just might work, and you'll need my help with getting not only Sora, but the rest of the Keyblade wielders as well."

"'Keyblade'?" Chrysalis said. "You mean those strange swords those three ponies have?"

"More than just three; there's seven wielders, one of them a purple pony with wings and a horn," the stallion mentioned, making the changeling queen gasp in surprise.

"Twilight Sparkle has one!?" she exclaimed, gritting her teeth and growled in irritation.

"Don't fret, queenie. All you need is someone who's strong enough to take them on...Or maybe have a Keyblade as well?" Holding out his hoof, a flash of dark light suddenly appeared and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Now in his hoof was a strange looking sword, the blade mostly gray with a small bronze gear connecting the top and bottom parts, half of a black and red gear made up the teeth of the weapon, and the hilt and guard seemed to hold the other half of it. On both ends around the hilt and base of the teeth was a blue eye, almost making it seem like the weapon was alive. The changelings stared in shocked awe as they looked at what seemed similar to those same weapons Sora, Riku, and Kairi used during the royal wedding invasion; a Keyblade. "Someone like me?"

Chrysalis looked at the stallion, then his Keyblade. He had much more information to give than Pharynx did in his recon, and he knew more about the wielders far more than they do. Her lips soon turned into a grin, putting her trust in this mysterious changeling willing to help her in her plan.

"You wish to help us?" she asked curiously.

"I can do more than help," he said. "Here's the deal: I help you succeed in your invasion, capture every single pony in this world, I get Sora in return."

"And these...creatures you control. Will they obey my command along with you?" Chrysalis asked.

"They only listen to me, but I don't think it's necessary having my Unversed startle those do-gooders into figuring me out." Raising his head, his horn lit up as the creatures he called Unversed marched toward him. To the changelings' surprise, they seemed to merge with him, almost as if the Unversed were a part of him until the last of them were absorbed into him. The mystery stallion let out a breath he was holding, chuckling slightly as he stared at Chrysalis again, eyes glowing a little before fading. "I thought it would be fun to mess with you." Chrysalis huffed at the statement, clearly not amused having most of her changelings beaten up before her biggest invasion plan ever. "So, what do you say, queenie? Do we have a deal?"

He held his hoof out to her, giving Chrysalis a look that ensured trustworthiness. "My name is Queen Chrysalis, not 'queenie', foal," she warned, but her scowl turned into a grin as she shook hooves with him. "We have a deal, but after I suck the love out of him, then he's yours...What did you say your name was?"

The stallion grinned, bearing his fangs with sadistic glee. "You may call me..."

"Ven, are you sure you've got all of those?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I got them." Making their way down a flight of stairs in the Castle of Friendship, Twilight, Starlight, Ventus, and Spike carried several boxes full of books of various genres and subjects, the young pegasus carrying at least three times the weight the other three are carrying on his back.

Spike, however, had some difficulty carrying his, tripping over himself as he underestimated how far the steps were due to his sight being blocked by the box. The baby dragon tripped, the box and himself caught in both Twilight and Starlight's magic.

"Well, not ALL of us have magical horns," Spike said with a sigh. "Or are super strong."

"I have been meaning to move these older books to my reference section for a while," Twilight said. "Got to keep the new books front and center!"

"Does it get old rearranging the thousands of books you own?" Ventus asked.

"Nope!" the alicorn responded, Ventus letting out a sigh and shook his head. "Thanks for the help, guys."

"Are you kidding?" Starlight said. "After all you've done for me, it's the least I can do."

"Oh, please. I haven't done that much," Twilight modestly said.

"Nah. You just taught me the value of friendship," Starlight said sarcastically. "Not much at all."

"I may have offered you some guidance, but you're responsible for the pony you've become," Twilight said. She then placed a hoof on her pupil's shoulder. "I'm proud to call you my student and my friend."

As the duo hugged, Sora stumbled into the room, looking incredibly exhausted as he leaned over one of the boxes. "Sheesh, Sora, you alright?" Ventus asked.

"Ugh...I didn't think planning a wedding could be so stressful," Sora said, then let out a yawn, forcing himself back on his hooves. "I know most of the stuff can be done with you guys helping, but the location and invitations is a big nightmare. Should we have it here? Radiant Garden? Destiny Islands? In a massive Gummi ship built like a cruise ship???" He began to stress even more, tugging at his spiky mane while continuing his rant. "And with the amount of friends I have, how can I invite EVERYONE when the rule of not showing other worlds to locals of their worlds is that tempting to break!?"

"I'm guessing you and Kairi are taking a break from this and you're trying to unwind?" Starlight guessed.

"'Trying' definitely the keyword in my predicament." Sora groaned, rubbing his face in irritation. "It looked so easy during Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding."

"That's because it was Chrysalis who pretended to be my sister-in-law and had everything planned out for her invasion," Twilight said. "How about you help us take out these books and get rid of these boxes? That might distract you for a while."

"So you want me to do physical labor to get away from mental labor..." After a moment of silent pondering, Sora shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Ok. Why not?"

"Hey, guys, I see something out the window," Spike said, looking out at the nearby window as he spotted something in the distance.

Sora, Ventus, Twilight, and Starlight gathered around to look outside as well. "Is it a bird?" Twilight wondered.

"Is it a parasprite?" Starlight asked.

"Is it a plane?" Sora asked.

"What's a plane?" Twilight, Starlight, and Spike asked.

"Uhh...maybe Equestria will make one someday," Ventus said. "You got trains and hot air balloons...although planes might not be good for cloud cities like-"

"Whoa! Incoming!" Spike warned, pointing at the object getting closer to the castle.

They quickly ducked out of the way, the object flying through and crashing into the boxes of books, sending them scattering all over the room. The unidentified flying object happened to be Derpy Whooves, the gray pegasus mare letting out a groan as she sat up from the mess of old books, dressed in her mail uniform. Her eyes looking normal for a moment before shaking her head, making them cock-eyed again.

"Boy, that was a pretty bad tailwind," she said. Derpy ducked her head in her mailbag, pulling out a letter. "Special delivery!"

"Oh. I usually get letters by dragon," Twilight said as she approached the ditsy mailmare.

She tried to take the letter with her magic, but Derpy pulled it back. "No no, it's not for you, Princess Twilight. It's for a miss Starlight Glimmer."

"For me?" Derpy handed the letter to Starlight, who took it in her aura as she looked at it curiously. "Who would be sending me a letter?" She opened the envelope and pulled out its contents, suddenly growing worried when she read who it was from. "It's...from the ponies in my old village."

"Are they in trouble?" Sora asked.

"Are they upset with you?" Spike asked.

"No, worse!" Starlight said. "They've invited me to the annual Sunset Festival!"

While Starlight looked in abject horror, the others, including Derpy, stared at her in confusion. "...Uhh, isn't that supposed to be good news?" Derpy asked. "Did I give the wrong letter again? I just don't know what went wrong..."

"No, it's the right address and addressee," Twilight said as she examined the envelope. "Starlight, that should be great news."

"...Right!" Starlight said, laughing nervously as her tone changed abruptly. "Just kidding! Had you guys going, didn't I!?"

"...Sure, I guess?" Sora said.

"Well, look at the time! I better get some shuteye for that festival tomorrow!" Starlight quickly said before teleporting away.

"...That was weird," Derpy said, expressing the others' thoughts aloud. She then looked at Sora and waved. "Hi, Sora! Congratulations on your engagement with your marefriend!"

"Heh, thanks," Sora said tiredly. "I'll make sure to invite you and Dinky to the wedding."

"Can Dinky be the flower filly?" Derpy suggested, the idea making Sora's ear twitch as he and Kairi forgot about the flower girls.

"...We'll think about it," he answered with a nervous, high-pitched giggle.

"Great! I can't wait for the big day!" Derpy flew over and hugged Sora. "I love weddings, and I hope yours is better than Cranky and Matilda's! I promise not to mess anything up!"

She let go of him, then flew back out the window to continue her duties. Sora let out a small laugh before sighing heavily, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he collapsed on the pile of books Derpy made in her crash landing.

"I think I'm gonna find Kairi and hope she's not having as much of a mental breakdown as Sora is," Twilight said.

"I'll take Sora to his room, then," Ventus said, the pegasus picking up the unconscious Sora while he and Twilight left the room.

"Hey, wait, you're all not leaving me with these books, are you!?" Spike called out. Getting no response, he sighed and slumped his shoulders, picking up the books strewn about the room. "Why do I always have to pick up after Twilight and her huge pile of books all the time?"

Starlight walked down the road, finding the town she built where she had brainwashed others into thinking cutie marks were evil. She didn't recall how she got here, but she could see the village was decorated for the Sunset Festival, and she had the invitation with her. Steeling her nerves, she made her way down to the entrance, where she saw everyone gathered around, Party Favor and Double Diamond putting up the big banner for the event. The others saw her as she let herself in, most of them giving her odd looks as she approached the two stallions.

"Uhh, hey there, everypony," she said.

Party Favor and Double Diamond turned around, surprised to see Starlight. "Uh...hey, Starlight. What are you doing here?"

"I-I...was invited," Starlight stammered, holding up the invitation in her telekinetic aura. "To the Sunset Festival?"

Party Favor took the invitation in his own aura, both stallions staring at it before leering at the unicorn mare. "Yeah, but we didn't think you'd actually show up," Double Diamond said.

"You didn't think we really wanted you here, did you?" Party Favor questioned.

Starlight was utterly confused, then grew disheartened when Double Diamond tore up her invitation and Party Favor flung the pieces at her face. "B-But...I apologized. I thought everything was fine." The ponies of Our Town began to laugh at her ridiculous statement, almost as if her last visit and apology didn't mean anything. It was like her reunion with Sunburst again as her anxiety began to build, everyone she knew and forcibly indoctrinate them on her past beliefs mocking her and reminding her how much of a horrible pony she was. She shut her eyes, unable to ignore their laughter, not noticing their eyes shifting to a black iris and red pupils as they slowly approached her in a menacing way. "Please...stop! Stop!"

"Begone, foul Nightmares!" Starlight crouched as she saw crystal spires suddenly shoot out from the ground, some piercing through the ponies while the others leapt away, growling while looking up on one of the building's roofs. Standing above them, Sombra wielded his signature crystal sword in his telekinetic grasp, the crescent moon inside the clear blade shimmering as it changed the time of day to night, making the red pupils of the ponies around Starlight and reveal the Dream Eater marks on their chests. His own mark glowed in the light of the moonlight, his body shifting into light as he shot down, zipping around and slashing through the Nightmare ponies, slaying them and rescuing the mare from them. Shifting back to his normal form once they were dealt with, Sombra dismissed his blade as it shattered, the shards harmlessly splitting off and fading in the moonlight. He approached the cowering Starlight, holding his hoof out to her. "Are you alright, miss?"

Starlight slowly looked up from her hooves, avoiding the stallion who helped her as she looked around, the sun replaced by the moon and with no sign of the mocking ponies. "W-What happened?" She then looked back at Sombra, confused and startled by this mysterious unicorn savior. She stared at the odd sigil on his chest, pushing his hoof away and backing away from him. "W-What kind of Heartless are you? What did you do to my friends!?"

"Heartless?" Sombra uttered, slightly hurt being called that because of his darkness's actions in the past. He looked down at his chest, realizing Starlight didn't know what the symbol marked on him was meant to be. "Oh, fear not, young maiden. I am not a creature of darkness."

"Then why did you kill my friends!?" Starlight exclaimed. "Why is it dark!? Who are you!?"

"...Do you not...see that you are dreaming?" he asked.

"W-What? D-Dreaming???" Starlight asked as she looked around again.

"Sombra, must you run ahead of me."From the moon in a flash of light, Luna teleported inside Starlight's dream, hovering down beside her stallion, who bore a sly grin at her remark.

"Sorry for staying in shape," Sombra teased. "Have you gotten lethargic from your big sister ordering you too many desserts the last few months? I think I'm starting to see a bit more belly than your slim and slender frame should have."

"Art thou calling me fat, dear?" Luna questioned with a raised brow, baffling Starlight with the playful banter the two were sharing.

"Why, not at all, my love," Sombra assured, then made Luna yelp as his tail swatted her flanks hard enough to turn her cheeks red. "In fact, I always wondered how you'd look with our foal. You'd still be as beautiful as ever, even with a bit of baby fat."

"S-Sombra, you cad!" Luna squealed, swatting the stallion away with her wing while he chuckled.

"P-Princess Luna?" Starlight uttered, but her voice went unheard as she watched Sombra hop back to Luna's side, bringing a hoof to her cheek and turned her head to face him, giving her a kiss that shocked the unicorn. "W-What the hay is going on!? H-Have I gone insane!?"

Nearly forgetting they were in another dream, Luna pulled away from Sombra as she composed herself. "No, Starlight, you are perfectly sane. You are merely dreaming, though we are free to travel the dream realm to help our subjects when they suffer from terrible nightmares."

"...I'm so confused," Starlight said. "So, you're saying I'm asleep, and I'm dreaming." The couple nodded their heads. "...But you two are real, right?"

"As well as the Nightmares who sensed your anxiety and fear," Sombra said.

"'Nightmares'?" Starlight asked.

"They are known as Dream Eaters, but the ones surrounding you acting as the ponies you called friends did so to feed on your fear," the stallion explained, then gestured his hoof over his chest. "The marks like the one on my chest tell if they are such a Dream Eater, but while those are Nightmares, I am known as a Spirit, and rightfully belong to my dear Luna." Starlight blinked, still confused as all of this was passing over her head. "Sora can explain it better. Allow me to introduce myself since you know my beloved alicorn goddess of the night." Luna blushed, scrunching her muzzle as she lightly smacked Sombra in the back of the head with a wing. He smirked, brushing his slightly tussled mane back in his preferred, wild look. "My name is Sombra."

"Sombra?...Wait, you don't mean King Sombra, the same Sombra who took over the Crystal Empire and tried to destroy Equestria with powerful darkness, do you???" Sombra winced at the mention of his dark persona, but reluctantly nodded his head. Starlight's pupils shrunk to the size of pinpricks, desperate to get away from this stallion after figuring out who he was and Luna was dating the once evil stallion. "AND YOU'RE MARRYING HIM!?!?!?!?!?"

"That wasn't the real Sombra who took control of the Crystal Empire," Luna said. "Somepony from a thousand years ago had unleashed the darkness in his heart, creating the monster who threatened to destroy Equestria. Who you see before you is the real Sombra, a kindhearted stallion who was loyal to the Crystal Empire, and me." She nuzzled Sombra, who nuzzled her back, then pointed her hoof at her engagement ring she wore on her horn. "He was supposed to be my future husband...Think of him what you will, Starlight Glimmer, but I do not EVER want to be apart from my beloved ever again."

Starlight winced, looking down at the ground. She was surprised to see Sombra in the flesh, the real Sombra and not the tyrant everyone else knew him as, and she felt guilty for assuming and questioning their love.

"S-Sorry," Starlight apologized.

"No apologies necessary," Sombra assured. Luna was about to object, but the Dream Eater gently pat the alicorn's shoulder, giving her a look telling her it was ok before looking back at Starlight. "You have a right to be suspicious of me. After what my darkness had done, I don't expect forgiveness from anypony. Not even the crystal ponies I had terrorized and kept trapped in a temporal stasis for a millennia. I may not redeem myself as a pony, but I can do so in the dream realm as a Dream Eater."

"...How did you...become a Dream Eater?" Starlight asked curiously. "From what I heard, the Crystal Heart's light destroyed all trace of you."

"Not all of me. Some of the light still within me was in Luna's wedding ring I crafted to propose her with, and Sora helped bring it to her," Sombra explained. "Luna and I may be together again, though our wedding planning keeps getting...derailed. What with us both protecting the realm of sleep for our subjects every night."

"We have all the time in the world to finish our planning and host our wedding, Sombra," Luna said. "I want to take the time for us to catch up after a thousand years."

"As do I, my love," Sombra said, the couple leaning close for a short, tender kiss.

"Oh, and speaking of weddings, we should congratulate Sora and Kairi on their engagement," Luna said. "But not before we help Starlight."

"Didn't you already help me?" Starlight questioned.

"Against the Nightmares, yes," Sombra responded with a nod, then pointed his hoof at the unicorn. "But not the emotions flowing from you over what your own nightmare was about: this town, the ponies you knew from here, and the rejection you experienced in the worst-case scenario your subconscious created from your own fears."

Starlight grimaced, then sighed as Sombra figured her out so easily. "I guess I'm more afraid of coming back to the village than I thought...What do I do?"

"Why not seek advice from a few very special ponies?" Luna suggested. "They helped me overcome my past, and freed Sombra from his. You are very fortunate to have them as friends."

Starlight seemed to understand, nodding her head and promising to tell them when she woke up. Luna began to fly up into the air, reaching the moon as she phased through it. Sombra leapt up onto a nearby roof to follow her, turning back to Starlight.

"You know, between us former, reformed villains, Luna and I can say from experience that things will get better," Sombra said. "It may have taken us over a thousand years for our futures to be brighter, but time, no matter how long, can heal all wounds."

He left with a nod, shifting into a form of light as he leapt toward the moon, flying like a shooting star as he phased into the giant glowing sphere after Luna.

Starlight gasped as she woke up, the dream she had still fresh in her mind along with her fears of the festival she was invited to. Looking at her clock, it was only about another hour until sunrise, letting out a sigh as she got herself up and motivated, promising Luna and Sombra to tell everyone how she was really feeling about the invite back to her old village. After an agonizingly long wait until the sun and the others in the castle were up, she gathered everyone into the throne room and told them what she experienced last night and her thoughts on the Sunset Festival.

"I knew you were acting odd when you said how terrible that festival sounded," Sora said once Starlight was finished.

"Why are you afraid, darling?" Rarity asked. "You went back to apologize, and they accepted it."

"I agree, and I saw them forgive you, remember?" Aqua reminded the mare. "They moved on, just like we had." Starlight gave the blue unicorn a blank stare, raising a brow at that statement while silently reminding her how she treated her. "...Well, it took me a while, but I've had a rough past. It's difficult for me to trust someone after being lied to and almost destroying the universe from some petty revenge scheme..."

"But have they really forgiven me?" Starlight asked. "They don't really know how much I changed. Or even worse, I haven't changed as much as I think I have..."

"You have changed quite a bit since you came to your senses," Riku said. "As awful as you were, at least you haven't done as worse as Xehanort."

"I traveled through time to try to change the past!" Starlight exclaimed.

"And his younger self did the same exact thing," Riku stated. "He also managed to bring back his Heartless and Nobody to join in his new Organization with the same kind of time traveling bull he managed to discover in his never-ending exploits at gaining power."

"I don't think they would have sent an invitation if they didn't want you to come," Fluttershy added. "I'm sure they'd be happy to see you."

"And getting an invitation to a party and NOT GOING!?" Pinkie exclaimed. "That's like...It's like...Well, I don't know what it's like, but it is definitely bad."

"Just be honest with them," Applejack advised. "Ah'm sure they'll understand where you're comin' from."

"I understand how hard this must be for you," Twilight said, stepping up to Starlight's side. "Maybe if you took a friend along, it might make things easier. Somepony you trust who would look out for you?"

Starlight hummed in thought, considering Twilight's suggestion to bring a friend along with her to gain a bit more confidence in facing her biggest fear. It didn't take long, figuring out the best pony she can trust to watch her back if she got a bit too stressed.

Trixie lifted her head upas she leaned out from inside her wagon, pulling up a pair of saddlebags in her mouth as she helped pack up some stuff for the trip with Starlight to Our Town. Twilight stood by the wagon in complete exasperation as Starlight picked Trixie to go with her, Spike and Ventus helping the unicorns pack up.

"Thanks so much for doing this, Trixie," Starlight said. "When Twilight said I should bring a friend, you were the first pony I thought of."

"Great idea, Princess Twilight," Trixie said, though she relished the irritated look on the alicorn's face as she gloated being Starlight's first choice than anyone else for her trip to her old village. "Asking me, Starlight's BEST friend, to help her on this difficult journey really shows how wise of a princess you have become."

Trixie poked Twilight's muzzle, further irritating the alicorn, but she gave a forced smile and giggled anxiously. "Thanks, Trixie," she said before leaning to Ventus. "I was talking about me, though."

"Feeling jealous already?" Ventus asked.

"Don't push it, Ven,"Twilight hissed, but the teen smirked and continued helping Trixie and Starlight pack.

"The festival lasts a whole week, but I'm sure we won't stay long," Starlight said.

"Oh, I don't know, Starlight. Time really FLIES when you're spending it with your BEST friend!" Trixie said, teasing Twilight on purpose as the alicorn's grin looked even more forced, her eye twitching while struggling not to blow up on the magician.

The others soon came out of the castle to see them off, Kairi wearing her engagement ring on her horn, never taking it off since Sora proposed to her. "Just try to have fun, Starlight," Kairi said.

"If I don't have a panic attack," Starlight uttered, but she promised she'll try.

"Well, that's an interesting ring," Trixie said, staring at Kairi's ring in awe. "Is that even a real gem or a bauble made out of cheap plastic to make it shine like that?"

"Oh, it's real, Trixie," Sora said, draping a hoof around his fiancee's withers and gave her cheek a nuzzle. "I propose to Kairi Hearts and Hooves Day, and we're gonna get married. And F.Y.I., the diamond is most definitely real."

"Hmmm...Trixie will be the judge of that." Using her magic, Trixie held the ring in her aura after Kairi took it off and handed it to her. As soon as the light azure unicorn's aura touched it, the heart-shaped diamond suddenly lost its luster, surprising her as the light was now gone and was suddenly tainted. "Ahh! What did Trixie do!? Trixie did not perform any magical feats to ruin it!"

"And that's what happens when the diamond senses someone who wants to use that diamond selfishly for their own personal gain," Sora teased, taking the ring back and placing it back on his future bride's horn, bringing back its translucent, shimmering form.

"...W-Well, whatever. Trixie doesn't want a gem that can pull the wool over Trixie's eyes, anyway," Trixie said, failing to hide her jealousy. "Let's go, Starlight."

"Ok." The duo were about to set off, but Starlight paused, still a bit uncertain having Trixie by her side would help her. As great of a friend as she is, she had a gut feeling something else could possibly go wrong. Looking back at the others, her eyes fell on Ventus. Knowing how busy the rest of her friends were going to be busy, both with their own daily routines and helping Sora and Kairi with their wedding plans, though Ventus wasn't all that busy this week when he accepted helping her and Twilight yesterday. That and she still felt like she needed to make it up to him for erasing a little of his memories that day when she was on the run. "...Ven, can you come along with me and Trixie?"

"Uhh, really?" Ventus asked curiously. Twilight's jaw dropped as, yet again, Starlight avoided picking her to come along to help her. "...Well, sure, I guess. I've got nothing better to do this week anyway."

"Oh, come on!" Twilight whined. "How much more obvious do I have to be!?"

"Ok, I think you should calm down, Twilight," Riku said, patting Twilight's back to keep her from popping a blood vessel. "It's Starlight's choice with who she wants to come with her, and like it or not, you can't force her to choose you." Twilight grumbled at the ironic statement, seeing how Starlight used to force others to do what she wanted and was desperate to do the same just to help her pupil. "How about we go back inside and sort out those old books in the library? Won't that be fun?"

"You don't like doing that," Twilight muttered.

"Then I guess your geeky ways are rubbing off on me for once." Riku guided Twilight back inside the castle while the rest of the group saw them off, the trio making their way down the road while Trixie pulled her caravan.

After long, several hour trek, Ventus, Starlight, and Trixie stood on the hill overlooking Our Town. They could see the decorations for the Sunset Festival were already being set up, which made Starlight nervous seeing how this same scenario happened in her dream last night.

"There it is!" Trixie pointed out. "The town where you-"

"Magically stole everypony's cutie marks, replaced them with equal signs, and forced them to hide their natural talents?" Starlight immediately said as she interrupted Trixie. "...Yes..."

"...I was going to say where you came from, but yours is a more...emotionally traumatic answer," Trixie restated her own opinion before her friend took a while guess.

"I just want to blend in," Starlight said. "Be just another pony in the crowd enjoying the Sunset Festival with my friends."

"Sounds good to me! And if things get weird for you, just let me know," Trixie said.

"Let US know," Ventus corrected. "We both have your back."

"Promise?" Starlight asked.

"Not just a promise; a great and powerful promise!" Trixie swore, spontaneously throwing down a smoke bomb hidden in her cloak at their hooves.

The smoke caused the trio to hack as they breathed in the smoke, Ventus quickly flapping his wings to blow away the smoke. "Can you not suffocate us with your random smoke bombs?" Ventus questioned. "Even though we can all tolerate you now, try to keep the magic acts on the stage."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trixie asked, both offended by the pegasus's comment and confused when mentioning tolerating her. "I've never met you since the day I met Starlight."

"...Uhh...well, from what I heard the first two times you were in Ponyville, you were pretty bad," Ventus said, almost forgetting Trixie didn't know he was around, just not physically at the time. "I felt like silently judging you before you finally quit trying to get back at Twilight and Sora." Trixie hummed skeptically, leaning closer to Ventus as she squinted her eyes. Ventus sighed and gently pushed her away. "And before you ask, I am not Sora's brother. We're not related."

"...You sure do look like it," Trixie uttered.

"Ok, let's quit stalling and get this over with, you two!" Starlight said anxiously, despite how amusing it was seeing Ventus and Trixie interact with each other.

Trixie unhitched herself from her wagon as they walked down the path and up to the equally lined houses set on the sides of the only road in town. Starlight's old home was taken down since her last visit, though it was for the best considering how much of a monarch she was in her community of equality, which was ironically unequal now that everyone wasn't blinded by her old philosophies. Starlight still felt uneasy, feeling like the exact same scenario was happening just like in her nightmare. And she was expecting the odd looks from everyone as they approached Double Diamond and Party Favor, the two stallions setting up the huge banner just like in Starlight's dream. Instead of being skeptical when they turned around, both stallions looked excited to see her again.

"Starlight, you came!" Double Diamond said while Starlight grinned nervously and waved.

"We were worried you wouldn't make it!" Party Favor said. "Are you gonna stay the whole week? We have different events planned for each day!"

"How is it living in the castle?" Sugar Belle asked, the other townsponies soon joining in as they welcomed Starlight back and asked her how she was doing.

"Oh, yeah. These ponies are 'terrifying'," Trixie mockingly said, laughing at what she expected from Starlight's worries about them rejecting her.

"And Ventus, great seeing you again," Double Diamond greeted as he bumped hooves with the Keyblade wielder. "The others couldn't come along?"

"They're pretty busy with their own jobs," Ventus said. "And a future wedding for a certain couple; Sora and Kairi are engaged."

"That's amazing!" Party Favor cheered. "Are we invited to the wedding?"

"Uhh, I'd rather not include anymore guests to invite and make things even more complicated for them. They're already having a hard time figuring out where to hold the wedding, along with who specifically they want to invite," Ventus said. "But we'll let you know if you get invitations when things...calm down."

"Let's hope we don't get our mail too late when the time comes," Sugar Belle said.

"But you three are just in time to help us out," Party Favor said. "We're having a debate on the banners. Which ones do you think feels more 'sunsetty'?"

A group of pegasi flew up and held up a couple different banners, each of them designed with a sunset that fit with the festival being held. All the ponies in town looked at Starlight, expecting her to give an answer, which only made her more nervous as flashbacks of her leadership in this town came back.

"W-Well, you don't need me to decide for you," Starlight said, her voice shaky, but she kept her composure with a nervous laugh. "Whatever you think is best."

"Uh, well, how about helping us with the routes for the relay races tomorrow?" Double Diamond suggested. "Can you take a look?"

Ventus noticed Starlight's trepidation, her body shaking slightly as she failed to let them know she didn't want to take charge in anything, especially for the festival. "Oh, I-I shouldn't. You all g-go ahead. I just want to...enjoy the festival."

"But you WILL be a judge for the baking competition, right?" Sugar Belle asked.

"We had a few questions about the order of the acts for the talent show," Double Diamond added.

"And the unicorns have a fireworks show planned!" Night Glider said as well. "We could really use your help!"

Starlight panicked as the ponies she made amends with all suddenly pushed these important tasks on her. They continued asking for advice, for her assistance in making decisions on different things, and they kept getting closer, pushing her anxiety to a breaking point. Scenarios flooded through her mind over which choice she made, which could cause a dispute over everyone else's opinions that could end up turning into a hostile fight over what would be better for a simple festival. Trixie could see Starlight was starting to freak out like Ventus was, both of them trying to get the ponies to back off, but it was too late when Starlight's horn began to spark.

"NOOOOO!" Starlight's horn lit up as she screamed, creating a barrier that shoved the pestering group away, sending them flying several yards away from her and crashing to the ground.

As the flung ponies groaned and sat up in a daze, Starlight hunched down and buried her face in her hooves as her whole body shook. Surprisingly, Ventus and Trixie weren't forcefully shoved back by Starlight's barrier, though they could see she had a pretty bad panic attack after being crowded and given random tasks they all wanted her to do. Seeing their trip wasn't going exactly as planned, they were going to have to cut it short and leave. Although how without arousing any suspicion was a difficult thought, Ventus and Trixie looking at each other before Trixie finally came up with an idea.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie would like to thank you all for being such an amazing audience," she announced, Ventus facehooving when the showmare barely did anything magical to wow the recovering crowd as they wondered what happened to Starlight. "Sadly, it is time for us to depart. Good night, fillies and gentlecolts!"

Trixie threw a smoke bomb, only this time, they were ready as they held their breath, veiling themselves while the rest of the ponies around them coughed from the sudden explosion of smoke. Ventus grabbed Starlight, carrying her back out of town on hoof to avoid clearing the smoke with Trixie running alongside him, making their getaway in the distraction while the others believed they vanished into thin air. They reached Trixie's wagon undetected, Ventus lowered Starlight, giving her a moment to breathe and calm down a little.

"You ok, Starlight?" Ventus asked.

"...No. No, I'm not ok," Starlight mumbled. "I panicked, a-and I pushed them all away with magic and...UGH! Why did I do that!?"

"Just breathe, Starlight," Ventus said, patting the distressed unicorn's back while she rubbed her temples, trying to regain her composure. "I guess...you were under a bit more pressure than you should...Kind of like when meeting Sunburst again?"

"Mhmm," Starlight nodded, sighing heavily as she leaned against Trixie's wagon, the magician hitching herself back up to begin heading back. "I was absolutely horrible when I led that town...I was actually prepared for them not to trust me, but...I wasn't ready for them putting me in charge again! I should never be put in charge of anything ever again! There, changing time to get revenge, trying to make my own friends before meeting Trixie, and even the friendship lessons I wanted to get over with while manipulating the other girls were all horrible decisions I myself made!" Starlight hung her head, tears welling in her eyes as the potential of making even worse mistakes in the future would be worse than what she's already done in the past. "...I'm...I'm not a good leader...I can't even trust myself to make the right choices..."

"...You're starting to sound like Aqua." Starlight looked up at Ventus, who helped sit her back up and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "She blamed herself for her past mistakes, and she's had her moments where her self-confidence is waned because she tries to be a good leader, even when the choices she makes are wrong, and she knows it. Sometimes, it takes some advice from friends to help the one in charge make the best decision." Ventus picked Starlight up on her hooves, guiding her beside Trixie as they headed back to Ponyville. "All of us have made some terrible choices in the past, but that doesn't mean you should linger on them and what the results were. Learn from it and move on so you don't make that same mistake again."

"Yeah, it's no big deal," Trixie agreed. She then looked around, making sure no other ponies or creatures were around before she leaned over to Starlight."Don't tell any other pony I said this, but even Trixie's made mistakes."Ventus could hear her, rolling his eyes, hearing he admit that NOW after the past few years she's made her screwups in Ponyville. "I know. Hard to believe, right?"

"I sure find it hard to believe," Ventus said.

"Well, I find the easiest way to move past something is to pretend it never happened," Trixie added. "So, what ursa major did I inspire two dumb colts to bring to town that night after I weaved those tall tales? What Alicorn Amulet did I wear after some mysterious mare with curved horns on her hooded cloak got it for me to get revenge on Sora and Twilight with its powerful magic?"

"Wait, who???" Starlight asked, both her and Ventus blanching as they recognized that description of said mare being none other than Maleficent.

"SHE helped you get that amulet!?" Ventus exclaimed.

"You two know that pony?" Trixie asked curiously.

"You have no idea," Ventus grumbled.

"I did run into her after I escaped when everypony found out what I was doing back in the village," Starlight said. "She tried offering my assistance, but I stole her cutie mark and overpowered her."

"Y-You did!?" Ventus exclaimed.

"Yeah. I told you before, remember?" Ventus shook his head in response. Starlight was about to remind him, only to realize she erased his memories of them meeting and talking in Canterlot that evening, part of their discussion involving the wicked sorceress. "...Oh...I guess not..."

"...Please tell me you didn't give it back to her," Ventus asked. Starlight didn't respond, but the look on her face said otherwise. "Ugh...I really don't like her..."

"Well, whoever that mare was, she knows not to mess with Starlight ever again," Trixie said confidently, though Ventus and Starlight know Maleficent was not going to give up, always finding a way to win against foes who were physically stronger than her.

After a long trek back to Ponyville, Starlight heavily apologizing to Ventus and Trixie for the wasted trip, the trio made their way back to the castle. Ahead of them, they saw Pinkie bouncing along her merry way.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" Starlight called out, running after the pink earth pony, who stopped bounding and turned to face her.

"Hey...you!" Pinkie greeted, though the slight pause was a bit odd.

Ventus and Trixie met up with Starlight, though instead of being greeted the usual way by Pinkie, she barely acknowledged the other two like with Starlight. "So, you're probably wondering why we're back so soon."

"Where were you?" Pinkie asked, puzzling Ventus and Starlight.

"...You knew where we went," Ventus said. "Starlight's old village she took over? For the Sunset Festival?"

"Ooh, sounds fun! How was it?" Again, Pinkie's behavior made the two her knew her most grow suspicious.

"Well, it was a disaster," Starlight said. "I came back early because I freaked out."

"Ooh, sounds awful!" Pinkie said cheerfully, quite the opposite to how one would normally react if their friend had a rough time at a party. "Bye!"

She soon bounced away, though Ventus's ears twitched when the sproingy bouncing sounds Pinkie always seemed to make sounded...different. "...What the hell...? That was...strange..."

"Isn't she always strange?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, but not THIS strange," Starlight muttered. They spotted Applejack, Rarity, Aqua, and Kairi walking down the road, Starlight quickly running up to them, hoping they can get a better understanding of Pinkie's even more unusual behavior. "Hey, girls, I'm back!"

"Oh...Welcome back?" Rarity said, sounding unsure whether to find that good or bad news.

"Is Pinkie acting a bit weird to you guys?" Ventus asked.

"Pinkie Pie ALWAYS acts strange, Ventus," Aqua said, which surprised Ventus when she always called him "Ven" after getting to know each other back then.

"Told you so," Trixie commented, but she didn't assuage the young pegasus's worries after Aqua spoke.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to all of you," Starlight said. "Things didn't go quite the way I thought they were going to go at the Sunset Festival."

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"...I kind of freaked out and ran out of the village." The four mares stared at Starlight before they suddenly burst out laughing, highly inconsiderate considering they all know about her worries about how the ponies in Our Town were still feeling about her.

"Y-Ya freaked out and ran away from a festival!?" Applejack asked, snorting with laughter that started to gripe at Ventus, something clearly not right with the girls that were supposed to be friends. "That's the funniest danged thing Ah heard all day!"

"L-Let me guess: the decorations were TERRIFYING!" Rarity said, making the mare burst out into more uproarious laughter, confusing and disheartening Starlight, and Ventus had enough.

"What the hell's your deal!?" Ventus exclaimed, stepping in front of Starlight to defend her from their surprisingly out of nowhere bullying. "You all know how worried she was before we left! Why are you making fun of-!?" He paused when he leered at Kairi. There was something missing on the Princess of Heart's horn, lacking the engagement ring she never once took off. "...Kairi, where's your ring?"

"What ring?" Kairi questioned.

Ventus was about to point out the missing heart-shaped diamond ring, only to be interrupted when Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Riku flew down to the group, Fluttershy whispering something to the girls. "Sorry to cut the chat short. We've got some important business to attend to," Riku said.

"What kind of business?" Ventus asked. "Is it Heartless? Another friendship problem?"

"Nothing you should be sticking your nose in, twerp." Riku smacked Ventus in the face with a wing, not enough to hurt, but it shocked the teen regardless.

After Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Aqua, Kairi, and Riku left for this important, private meeting of theirs, Starlight and Ventus looked at each other in shock. "...Well, as much as I'm not impressed by your friends, that seemed a little...harsh for Ventus."

Without uttering a word, Ventus and Starlight ran off to the castle, needing to speak with Twilight and Sora immediately about what was going on. Trixie wondered as well, but she shrugged and continued dragging her wagon, finding a good spot to settle it and relax after the long trip and back. At the castle, Ventus and Starlight reached the front doors, but for some odd reason, they were locked.

"Ok, something seriously wrong is happening here," Ventus uttered to himself.

While trying to open the doors, the viewing slide opened, where a pair of dragon eyes leered at the duo. "What do you want?" Spike questioned. "Twilight's very busy!"

"Spike, it's us," Ventus said. "Why are the doors locked? We need to talk to Twilight and Sora!"

"Then make an appointment!" Spike said irritably, slamming the hatch and leaving them.

"Spike, we live here!" Ventus shouted.

"Even Spike's acting odd," Starlight muttered to herself.

Ventus grumbled and was about to summon his Keyblade to unlock the door, but the doors opened up, where Sora and Twilight stood before them. "Sorry about that," Twilight apologized. "Apparently, some dragon didn't take his nap today." Spike scoffed and walked away, muttering to himself. "He's been acting off all day today. I think he missed a meal or something."

"He's not the only one," Starlight said. "Everypony's been acting strange."

"Well, it's probably one of those opposite days," Sora said with a chuckle, though Ventus swore that he heard Sora's tone sounded a bit deeper than it usually was. He rubbed a wing in his ear to check if his hearing was working right, or maybe he was imagining things after seeing everyone acting oddly since they left for almost half the day. "So, what's up, guys?"

"Actually, not all that great," Starlight said. "You're probably wondering why we're back so early."

"I didn't want to bring it up, but yeah, it does seem strange," Twilight said sympathetically. "Did it not go well?"

"The townsponies kept asking me things, like they expected me to be in charge again," Starlight said. "But being a leader was the LAST thing I should ever be...So, we left. Very suddenly. In a puff of smoke."

"Quite literally with Trixie's smoke bombs," Ventus added. "It was pretty bad up there, and Starlight kinda...pushed them back with magic when she panicked."

Twilight and Sora looked at each other, until the latter snorted in amusement. "Wow. That sucks. I think that tells you to stay far enough away from that town."

"W-What?" Starlight asked while Ventus's jaw dropped at Sora's response.

"If you were worried about what they thought of you before, it's probably way worse now," Twilight added. "I'd cut my losses if I were you."

"...That's...surprising advice, coming from you," Starlight said nervously.

"Surprising!? That's the worst kind of advice you can give!" Ventus exclaimed in shock. "They forgave you, Starlight, but that doesn't mean you should just give up on them when they made you freak out by asking for your opinions!"

"She can always make more friends," Sora said. "Besides, how can you deny two of the best ponies who know more about friendship than us? I mean, I probably have some old friends out there that I haven't seen in a while, but they've probably moved on without me around to interfere with their lives. Part of the rules being a Keyblade wielder, right?"

Ventus couldn't believe what he just heard. He knows Sora values his friendships with everyone more than anything. No matter what world, he never forgets the friends he makes, no matter how long they are apart or if they never see him again. And the way he said it disturbed the young teen, including the look in his eyes when Sora looked at him. He swore that gaze looked familiar, but he couldn't put his hoof on it.

Before he could press the duo for anymore information, the throne room doors opened, Terra poking his head out from inside. "Time for the meeting, Your Highness."

"And speaking of friends, if you'll excuse us, we have important business to attend to," Twilight said as she and Sora walked off to meet Terra.

Spike joined them after having his little tantrum, gesturing with his claws that he's watching them, making sure they weren't doing anything suspicious. Ironic, considering how they're behaving was more suspicious than a White Mushroom in a group of Black Fungi. Ventus marched after them, but just as he reached the door, Terra shoved him back.

"You're not allowed in here," the earth pony stallion grunted.

"I'm just as much a part of this friendship group, Terra," Ventus said angrily, feeling hurt that he and Aqua were treating him much more differently. "I have my own throne in there, too! What are you keeping me out of!?"

"This is a confidential meeting for adults, not runts like you," Terra growled.

He slammed the door shut, locking Ventus out. "...What is going on???" Ventus grunted angrily. "Terra wouldn't...He would never treat me like that..." He looked at Starlight, who was just as confused as he was. They had a hunch something was definitely wrong, and so far, they were right. "...Starlight, you can't seriously believe Sora and Twilight, can you?"

"I-I don't...Maybe...they are?" Starlight said questioningly. Ventus huffed, knowing something was up as their friends were definitely acting suspiciously. "Look, it's late. I'm a bit exhausted from the trip, and still reeling over what happened...I'm gonna head to bed. Maybe they all had a rough day and things will get better in the morning."

"Starlight, one thing that drew red flags for me was the moment I looked at Kairi," Ventus said. "She wasn't wearing the engagement ring Sora gave her."

"Maybe she put it away for safekeeping?" Starlight suggested.

"She NEVER took it off since Hearts and Hooves Day, since Sora PROPOSED to her and placed the ring ON. HER. HORN," Ventus emphasized. "Not to mention Aqua calling me by my full name, Riku acting like a jerk, Terra calling me a runt, and Sora's 'advice' to you..." Ventus placed both forehooves on Starlight's shoulders, looking her dead in the eyes. "Starlight, something is NOT right here, and it's not stress from the wedding plans." As much as Starlight wanted to try to come up with an excuse for everyone's behavior, she couldn't find one. She knew they weren't this cruel, basically the Elements of Harmony that were based around the magic of friendship, and wouldn't put her down like they did mockingly out in town. "...Just watch your back for now. I don't know what's wrong with everyone, but I'll figure out how to fix this."

Ventus split up and made his way to his room, leaving Starlight to herself as she headed for her own bedroom. It was too bad they couldn't enter the throne room with the group having a secret meeting behind their backs, nor could Ventus try to pry into what they were talking about through his enchanted communicator. Starlight decided to turn in early, though her thoughts mulled over what Twilight and Sora said; cutting her losses with the ponies she forcibly lead who forgave her in the end didn't sound like the right answer.

After a long trek back to Ponyville, Starlight heavily apologizing to Ventus and Trixie for the wasted trip, the trio made their way back to the castle. Ahead of them, they saw Pinkie bouncing along her merry way.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" Starlight called out, running after the pink earth pony, who stopped bounding and turned to face her.

"Hey...you!" Pinkie greeted, though the slight pause was a bit odd.

Ventus and Trixie met up with Starlight, though instead of being greeted the usual way by Pinkie, she barely acknowledged the other two like with Starlight. "So, you're probably wondering why we're back so soon."

"Where were you?" Pinkie asked, puzzling Ventus and Starlight.

"...You knew where we went," Ventus said. "Starlight's old village she took over? For the Sunset Festival?"

"Ooh, sounds fun! How was it?" Again, Pinkie's behavior made the two her knew her most grow suspicious.

"Well, it was a disaster," Starlight said. "I came back early because I freaked out."

"Ooh, sounds awful!" Pinkie said cheerfully, quite the opposite to how one would normally react if their friend had a rough time at a party. "Bye!"

She soon bounced away, though Ventus's ears twitched when the sproingy bouncing sounds Pinkie always seemed to make sounded...different. "...What the hell...? That was...strange..."

"Isn't she always strange?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, but not THIS strange," Starlight muttered. They spotted Applejack, Rarity, Aqua, and Kairi walking down the road, Starlight quickly running up to them, hoping they can get a better understanding of Pinkie's even more unusual behavior. "Hey, girls, I'm back!"

"Oh...Welcome back?" Rarity said, sounding unsure whether to find that good or bad news.

"Is Pinkie acting a bit weird to you guys?" Ventus asked.

"Pinkie Pie ALWAYS acts strange, Ventus," Aqua said, which surprised Ventus when she always called him "Ven" after getting to know each other back then.

"Told you so," Trixie commented, but she didn't assuage the young pegasus's worries after Aqua spoke.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to all of you," Starlight said. "Things didn't go quite the way I thought they were going to go at the Sunset Festival."

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"...I kind of freaked out and ran out of the village." The four mares stared at Starlight before they suddenly burst out laughing, highly inconsiderate considering they all know about her worries about how the ponies in Our Town were still feeling about her.

"Y-Ya freaked out and ran away from a festival!?" Applejack asked, snorting with laughter that started to gripe at Ventus, something clearly not right with the girls that were supposed to be friends. "That's the funniest danged thing Ah heard all day!"

"L-Let me guess: the decorations were TERRIFYING!" Rarity said, making the mare burst out into more uproarious laughter, confusing and disheartening Starlight, and Ventus had enough.

"What the hell's your deal!?" Ventus exclaimed, stepping in front of Starlight to defend her from their surprisingly out of nowhere bullying. "You all know how worried she was before we left! Why are you making fun of-!?" He paused when he leered at Kairi. There was something missing on the Princess of Heart's horn, lacking the engagement ring she never once took off. "...Kairi, where's your ring?"

"What ring?" Kairi questioned.

Ventus was about to point out the missing heart-shaped diamond ring, only to be interrupted when Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Riku flew down to the group, Fluttershy whispering something to the girls. "Sorry to cut the chat short. We've got some important business to attend to," Riku said.

"What kind of business?" Ventus asked. "Is it Heartless? Another friendship problem?"

"Nothing you should be sticking your nose in, twerp." Riku smacked Ventus in the face with a wing, not enough to hurt, but it shocked the teen regardless.

After Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Aqua, Kairi, and Riku left for this important, private meeting of theirs, Starlight and Ventus looked at each other in shock. "...Well, as much as I'm not impressed by your friends, that seemed a little...harsh for Ventus."

Without uttering a word, Ventus and Starlight ran off to the castle, needing to speak with Twilight and Sora immediately about what was going on. Trixie wondered as well, but she shrugged and continued dragging her wagon, finding a good spot to settle it and relax after the long trip and back. At the castle, Ventus and Starlight reached the front doors, but for some odd reason, they were locked.

"Ok, something seriously wrong is happening here," Ventus uttered to himself.

While trying to open the doors, the viewing slide opened, where a pair of dragon eyes leered at the duo. "What do you want?" Spike questioned. "Twilight's very busy!"

"Spike, it's us," Ventus said. "Why are the doors locked? We need to talk to Twilight and Sora!"

"Then make an appointment!" Spike said irritably, slamming the hatch and leaving them.

"Spike, we live here!" Ventus shouted.

"Even Spike's acting odd," Starlight muttered to herself.

Ventus grumbled and was about to summon his Keyblade to unlock the door, but the doors opened up, where Sora and Twilight stood before them. "Sorry about that," Twilight apologized. "Apparently, some dragon didn't take his nap today." Spike scoffed and walked away, muttering to himself. "He's been acting off all day today. I think he missed a meal or something."

"He's not the only one," Starlight said. "Everypony's been acting strange."

"Well, it's probably one of those opposite days," Sora said with a chuckle, though Ventus swore that he heard Sora's tone sounded a bit deeper than it usually was. He rubbed a wing in his ear to check if his hearing was working right, or maybe he was imagining things after seeing everyone acting oddly since they left for almost half the day. "So, what's up, guys?"

"Actually, not all that great," Starlight said. "You're probably wondering why we're back so early."

"I didn't want to bring it up, but yeah, it does seem strange," Twilight said sympathetically. "Did it not go well?"

"The townsponies kept asking me things, like they expected me to be in charge again," Starlight said. "But being a leader was the LAST thing I should ever be...So, we left. Very suddenly. In a puff of smoke."

"Quite literally with Trixie's smoke bombs," Ventus added. "It was pretty bad up there, and Starlight kinda...pushed them back with magic when she panicked."

Twilight and Sora looked at each other, until the latter snorted in amusement. "Wow. That sucks. I think that tells you to stay far enough away from that town."

"W-What?" Starlight asked while Ventus's jaw dropped at Sora's response.

"If you were worried about what they thought of you before, it's probably way worse now," Twilight added. "I'd cut my losses if I were you."

"...That's...surprising advice, coming from you," Starlight said nervously.

"Surprising!? That's the worst kind of advice you can give!" Ventus exclaimed in shock. "They forgave you, Starlight, but that doesn't mean you should just give up on them when they made you freak out by asking for your opinions!"

"She can always make more friends," Sora said. "Besides, how can you deny two of the best ponies who know more about friendship than us? I mean, I probably have some old friends out there that I haven't seen in a while, but they've probably moved on without me around to interfere with their lives. Part of the rules being a Keyblade wielder, right?"

Ventus couldn't believe what he just heard. He knows Sora values his friendships with everyone more than anything. No matter what world, he never forgets the friends he makes, no matter how long they are apart or if they never see him again. And the way he said it disturbed the young teen, including the look in his eyes when Sora looked at him. He swore that gaze looked familiar, but he couldn't put his hoof on it.

Before he could press the duo for anymore information, the throne room doors opened, Terra poking his head out from inside. "Time for the meeting, Your Highness."

"And speaking of friends, if you'll excuse us, we have important business to attend to," Twilight said as she and Sora walked off to meet Terra.

Spike joined them after having his little tantrum, gesturing with his claws that he's watching them, making sure they weren't doing anything suspicious. Ironic, considering how they're behaving was more suspicious than a White Mushroom in a group of Black Fungi. Ventus marched after them, but just as he reached the door, Terra shoved him back.

"You're not allowed in here," the earth pony stallion grunted.

"I'm just as much a part of this friendship group, Terra," Ventus said angrily, feeling hurt that he and Aqua were treating him much more differently. "I have my own throne in there, too! What are you keeping me out of!?"

"This is a confidential meeting for adults, not runts like you," Terra growled.

He slammed the door shut, locking Ventus out. "...What is going on???" Ventus grunted angrily. "Terra wouldn't...He would never treat me like that..." He looked at Starlight, who was just as confused as he was. They had a hunch something was definitely wrong, and so far, they were right. "...Starlight, you can't seriously believe Sora and Twilight, can you?"

"I-I don't...Maybe...they are?" Starlight said questioningly. Ventus huffed, knowing something was up as their friends were definitely acting suspiciously. "Look, it's late. I'm a bit exhausted from the trip, and still reeling over what happened...I'm gonna head to bed. Maybe they all had a rough day and things will get better in the morning."

"Starlight, one thing that drew red flags for me was the moment I looked at Kairi," Ventus said. "She wasn't wearing the engagement ring Sora gave her."

"Maybe she put it away for safekeeping?" Starlight suggested.

"She NEVER took it off since Hearts and Hooves Day, since Sora PROPOSED to her and placed the ring ON. HER. HORN," Ventus emphasized. "Not to mention Aqua calling me by my full name, Riku acting like a jerk, Terra calling me a runt, and Sora's 'advice' to you..." Ventus placed both forehooves on Starlight's shoulders, looking her dead in the eyes. "Starlight, something is NOT right here, and it's not stress from the wedding plans." As much as Starlight wanted to try to come up with an excuse for everyone's behavior, she couldn't find one. She knew they weren't this cruel, basically the Elements of Harmony that were based around the magic of friendship, and wouldn't put her down like they did mockingly out in town. "...Just watch your back for now. I don't know what's wrong with everyone, but I'll figure out how to fix this."

Ventus split up and made his way to his room, leaving Starlight to herself as she headed for her own bedroom. It was too bad they couldn't enter the throne room with the group having a secret meeting behind their backs, nor could Ventus try to pry into what they were talking about through his enchanted communicator. Starlight decided to turn in early, though her thoughts mulled over what Twilight and Sora said; cutting her losses with the ponies she forcibly lead who forgave her in the end didn't sound like the right answer.

"AHHH!" Starlight screamed, falling out of bed with a grunt. She panted in shock as Sombra woke her from her dream in one of the most deadliest of ways possible, but it worked and snapped her awake. She rubbed her chest, sighing with relief, almost feeling how real it felt to get stabbed through the chest by a sword. "Makes sense to be woken up by something physically traumatic in a dream." The door to her room was suddenly opened and shut quickly, Ventus pressing his back to the door as he snuck from his room to hers. "Ven?"

"Keep your voice down," Ventus hushed. "...Unless you really are Starlight?"

"What are you-?" Ventus quickly rushed Starlight, grabbing her, and slamming her down on her bed.

Starlight yelped, but Ventus pressed his hoof against her mouth. When he summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at her, she whimpered, confused, then remembered Sombra warned her about the changelings.

"How do I know you're the real Starlight Glimmer?" Ventus questioned. Starlight tried to tell him it was really her, but with her voice muffled by his hoof, he wasn't going to let her speak unless he thought she would scream for help. After a moment of silent thinking, Ventus had an idea to tell if the Starlight he was holding down was real. "One evening, I was with Twilight in Canterlot helping her rekindle her old friendships with ponies at a restaurant. I don't remember the rest of the evening when I passed out suddenly and woke up in the middle of the park. What happened that night?"

He slowly moved his hoof away from Starlight's muzzle, understanding the situation as she looked the pegasus dead in the eyes despite having a blade aimed at her. "...You saw me spying on Twilight in that restaurant. You chased after me, cornered me, and we talking about what my ideals were about, my plan for revenge and the spell I took from the Royal Archives. But you don't remember what happened because...I erased your memories of you meeting me..." Starlight looked away in guilt, still feeling utterly responsible for doing that after knowing far later that Ventus's memories were already tempered with once, though far worse than what she did. "...I still feel bad doing that to you...You were just as mad as Aqua was when I admitted it and lost all your trust in me..."

Ventus silently judged her response, dismissing his Keyblade and picked Starlight back up on her hooves. "Sorry," he apologized. "I just had to make sure."

"And how do I know you're not a changeling?" Starlight asked. Ventus gave the mare a deadpanned stare, then turned to his side and pointed at his Wayward Wind Keyblade cutie mark, emphasizing what he had pointed at her a few seconds ago. "...Oh. Right."

"We need to get out of here and find help," Ventus said.

"Right...but who?" Starlight asked. "...Maybe Kaito can help us? Or maybe Lea, or Sora's friends, Donald and Goofy?"

"I...I don't know," Ventus muttered. "It's really risky considering how easy it is for changelings to fool everyone. They might believe us, but if they turn into us, they can get just as easily tricked, attack us instead, and get captured too...We need a small group to avoid getting confused if they ambush us."

"And with ponies who we know we can trust without being deceived ourselves," Starlight added, sighing miserably as outside help would make matters worse.

"I think there's one pony we do know who we can trust, and I think she's not too far away from the castle." Ventus approached the window, silently opening it and looked down.

Starlight looked down as well, finding Trixie's wagon down near the castle's backyard. Both ponies snuck out, Ventus carrying Starlight down with a gentle glide to avoid making any noise to alert the impostors to their awareness. As they touched down, Starlight ran up to the magician's caravan and knocked on it gently enough for only Trixie to hear.

"Trixie? Trixie, it's Starlight," Starlight quietly called out while Ventus kept a lookout for any changeling spies. "Are you awake?"

"Of course, Princess Celestia," Trixie said, sounding like she was sleep talking from how tiredly over-exaggerated she was sounding. "I would love to perform for peanut butter crackers..."

Starlight blankly stared in the distance as she had her face pressed against her friend's door. Even Ventus gave her the same look, hearing the sleep-talking showpony from where he stood.

"Gee, what a life that would be," the teen said sarcastically. "Performing for crackers. Trixie's living the dream."

"Trixie, wake up!" Starlight said a bit loudly.

That seemed to get Trixie to stir, only for the unicorn mare inside the wagon to accidentally set off some magical fireworks. Starlight and Ventus winced as the explosions burst in the silence of the quiet night, looking around as someone could easily hear the fireworks going off and investigate the suddenly loud racket. Thankfully, no one else came as they finally died down, Trixie opening her caravan's window to let out the smoke while she hacked uncontrollably. Now awake, though still sleepy, Trixie looked outside as she rubbed her eyes, wearing a night cap that matched her magician's attire.

"Starlight, what time is it?" she asked tiredly.

"Late, but we found out what's happened to our friends," Ventus said.

"I have a whole list of things that are wrong with your friends," Trixie yawned, smacking her lips as she ducked back inside her wagon. "We can go over it in the morning."

"You are not falling back asleep!" Ventus exclaimed, leaping through Trixie's window.

Trixie yelped as she was tossed outside, hitting the ground with a painful thud. Trixie grumbled, now wide awake while leering at the pegasus who threw her out of bed and out of her mobile home.

"Ok, ok, I'm awake!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Trixie, shush!" Starlight hissed, clasping her hoof over the azure unicorn's mouth. "We're in terrible danger!"

Trixie growled, shoving Starlight's hoof away. "How are we in danger?"

"Our friends are-" Starlight paused, remembering Sombra's advice involving the situation they were in now. It was possible this could be Trixie, but there was a chance the changelings could have kidnapped her when she and Ventus split up to figure out why everyone was acting strangely. She had to make sure this was the real Trixie and not a changeling in disguise, and the only way to tell was to hear from her something only she knew, just like what Ventusdid to her. "What did you tell me never to tell another pony?"

"Starlight, if you and Ventus woke me up to play guessing games-" Trixie was interrupted, Starlight not willing to risk wasting more time and get them caught by the changelings.

"After we left my village, what did you tell me to NEVER tell another pony you said?" Starlight repeated.

Trixie growled, pouting as she let out a frustrated sigh as she responded."That even Trixie makes mistakes,"she grumbled through her teeth.

"Trixie, for the love of light, quit acting like a five-year-old and answer us!" Ventus demanded.

"That even Trixie makes mistakes!" Trixie said again, loud and clear while more irritated. "There! Are you two happy!?"

Starlight answered by hugging her friend, startling Trixie. "Yes. Sorry," Starlight apologized. "We had to make sure you weren't one of them."

"One of who?" Trixie asked.

"A changeling," Ventus said, jumping out of Trixie's home and scanned their surroundings. "They've taken the princesses, and they also took our friends and impersonating them to fool us."

"WHAT!?" Trixie screamed, now completely awake. Ventus quickly slammed his hoof into her muzzle, shushing her harshly with a stern glare, warning her to shut her big mouth before she got them caught. Her brain catching up to the realism of the situation, she swallowed nervously, keeping her voice down as Ventus moved his hoof away. "W-W-What are we gonna do? W-We need help."

"We are the help," Ventus said. Trixie squeaked in fright, her limbs shaking as they were completely helpless. "We need to find out where they took everyone. Come on, we're sneaking in."

"A-Are you crazy?" Trixie questioned, her voice cracking in fear. Ventus moved on ahead, which made Trixie gulp nervously as Starlight guided her along, having no choice but to help now. "No. I'm crazy for sneaking up on changelings with you two."

"We have to do something, Trixie," Starlight said. "Ventus is a good fighter. He can protect us if things get hairy."

The unicorns followed the youngest Keyblade wielder around the Castle of Friendship, the front doors still locked, but was easily opened with a flick of Ventus's Keyblade. He kept his weapon held in his hoof, staying alert as he crept inside. Starlight and Trixie stayed right behind him, the azure magician quietly closing the door behind them before staying incredibly close to Starlight. They could see the throne room doors up ahead, though it was left slightly ajar, someone forgetting to lock it behind them. Peeking through the slightly cracked open doorway, they could see the impostors gathered around, the ones impersonating the Mane Six settling in their thrones, but with the other five Keyblade wielders in the room, it was obvious they were fakes since their thrones weren't there as well. Ventus kept any part of him from the perimeter of the room to avoid having his appear and startle them while he spied on them.

The Spike double was getting physically abused by the other ponies after drawing a dumb face on the fake Fluttershy, smacked away from the pegasus and hitting the Cutie Map while the fake Rarity laughed at the fake dragon's misfortune. As soon as Sora showed up, the fakes clowning around ceased as he approached the map.

"Well, is it ready yet?" Sora asked, sounding impatient.

"Just one more," Applejack said, holding up what appeared to be a black scarab.

On the table, Ventus noticed there were three other scarabs set on its surface.The fake Applejack placed the last one down, pushing them closer to the center with the aid of the three doppelgangers who were closer, forming a square shape. The wings of the black beetles opened up, revealing a green aura inside them, firing out beams that completed the square shape. They soon shot up in the center point of their connection, releasing ooze-like strands as they swirled into a sphere, the magic growing bigger as it seemed to create a magical portal or window. And inside that window was none other than the queen of her shape-shifting, love-sucking parasites, Chrysalis.

"Chrysalis,"Ventus muttered under his breath."Of course she would come back again. What kind of crazy scheme did she come up with this time?"

Chrysalis looked at the ponies circling the table, letting out a scoff at their forms."I can't take any of you seriously when you look like that,"she said.

"Oh, right," the fake Twilight said.

One by one, Starlight and Ventus's "friends" revealed their true selves, their bodies shifting in a flash of green, reverting back to their original changeling forms. All except for Sora, who stood smugly.

"You too,"Chrysalis growled.

"Come on, queenie, just think about it," the pegasus said. "Your enemy working with you willingly? How hilariously dark would that be?"

"I told you not to call me that!"the queen shouted."It's bad enough that you rendered by best soldier unconscious upon your arrival, but I will not have you belittle me and ruin my plans. Now, change back to your true self...even though there isn't much of a change, to my chagrin."

The stallion rolled his eyes, but Chrysalis's comment on Sora's impostor confused Ventus by what she meant. The fake's forehead began to light up, his body suddenly surrounded by flames as he transformed. Slowly, the flames flickered away, starting from his hooves and moved up to his head. Gone were Sora's clothes and fur, the impostor's body mostly concealed under an all familiar black coat Ventus knew all too well. His tan face turned black, a tough exterior similar to the changelings' hides as the flames revealed his face, but the rest above the changeling's neck made Ventus gasp in shock: similar facial structure that Sora had, yellow eyes instead of green like the other drones around the table, and similar hair just like Sora's, only black instead of brown.

"...No...No way...I thought that..."Ventus was at a loss for words."He couldn't have...That's impossible."

"Oh my gosh...Sora's a changeling all this time,"Trixie whispered."That explains so much."

"That's not Sora,"Ventus uttered. He couldn't look away from the grinning changeling, standing out among the drones as he shared unique differences like Chrysalis with his hair, clothes, and especially his glowing yellow eyes. He thought this nightmare was forever sealed away in Sora's heart, but the dark entity he heard that was trapped inside Sora must be his own darkness, just with this monster's form and memories thanks to Ventus's light joined to Sora's heart. And with that black coat, he was working with Xehanort yet again, brought back by possibly the same kind of power he used to bring Ansem and Xemnas back as on of his thirteen seeds of darkness."...That's...Vanitas..."


	151. To Where and Back Again Part 2

Ventus struggled to keep his breathing to a low volume, his gaze never leaving Vanitas's as he hid behind the door with Starlight and Trixie. So many questions ran through his head: How was he back? Why is he working alongside Chrysalis in his goals to capture Sora like the rest of Xehanort's new Organization? And why didn't Vanitas do anything to him while he was disguised, or even when it was late in the evening? Flashbacks of his tormenting came back to him, and even though Ventus was no longer discouraged by his darkness's insults and constant bullying, he still feared for his life, along with the others'.

"That's better,"Chrysalis said, her image still inside the portal the changelings created to contact her."Now, report."

"Do you even need one?" Vanitas questioned with a smirk. "Everything's going exactly as planned. We replaced those ponies and the little band of Keyblade wielders I told you about, and no one in the town is suspicious of us."

"And we're in complete control of the castle, too," one of the changelings added. "This table has some pretty strange magic, too."

"It's just a dumb map, nothing more," Vanitas said. "Just be grateful I helped you idiots trick Sora and the other wielders. That Kairi was easily swayed by my charms." He chuckled darkly, then, to the three ponies outside the throne room's shock, he held up Kairi's engagement ring he hid in his pocket. The pure white gemstone was tainted black, rightfully so as it was in the clutches of a being created out of the darkness of Ventus's heart. "Just a little convincing for some nookie, and with a zap...light's out. I don't think she'll be needing this since her future husband to be is going to be working for my master soon."

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to stomach seducing him," the changeling who was disguised as Kairi said, clearly male by his voice and build as he stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I'm glad I knocked him out before he started getting...'physical'."

"Oh quit your bellyaching," another said, the one who was disguised as Twilight said. "At least we got him out of the way. When under the queen's power at the royal wedding, he had to be the first to go."

"If you two would stop complaining, I just got word from the group invading Canterlot,"Chrysalis interrupted."They successfully captured the princesses, and have replaced them as well."Ventus and Starlight winced, both of them knowing the changelings were beginning to kidnap Celestia and Luna, and so far, Chrysalis's plan is working perfectly."We had thought too small last time. One ponynapped princess wasn't enough, and with all the most beloved ponies of Equestria taken care of, along with their strongest warriors, nopony can stop us now!"

Chrysalis began to cackle, her changelings joining her as their triumph was at hoof. Vanitas just smirk, but not for his temporary allies' success. He had his own goals, and Ventus could tell that his darkness took a lesson from Xehanort's book; playing out his associates like pawns, then get rid of them when they serve their purpose. Chrysalis taking over Equestria was the last thing she'll expect before the world would be engulfed in darkness, eventually getting backstabbed by someone not from this world promising to help, then kill her and her army in the end.

The communication portal faded away, leaving the changelings and Vanitas to themselves. "Now, we only have one more little runt to take care of," Vanitas said, gathering the changelings' attention while placing Kairi's ring back in his coat pockets. "Ventus is the last wielder we need to catch, but you let me take care of him. You can gather the rest of the ponies in this town and capture them if you'd like."

"Isn't he just as much a threat as Sora?" one of the changelings asked.

Vanitas said nothing, his face hidden behind his bangs as he lowered his head, then started to chuckle. "...Threat? That wimp?" His laughter grew darker, then suddenly stopped as he swiftly looked at the questioning bug pony with a deadly leer, lunging toward him and grasped his throat in his hoof. The others gasped as they watched their strangled brother struggled to break free from Vanitas's grip, but they saw how tough he was with just his bare hooves and couldn't do anything to help without getting hurt themselves. "Don't you dare say that blubbering, pathetic excuse of a 'warrior' is even considered a threat! I was told that I LOST to him, even when I had the strongest weapon none of you delicate, disturbing moths can even possibly grasp!

"Out of the two of us, I am his better half! I had the power of theX-blade once, but he somehow beats me, kills the two of us, and he's still standing even after he knew the risk of killing me! If you start pushing my buttons, telling me Ventus is stronger than I am, then I don't care if your queen reprimands me for splattering your blood all over these walls! He is NOT! STRONGER! THAN ME!!!!!" Vanitas glared into the choking changeling's eyes, seething with rage. At least Ventus figured out which Vanitas this was: a past version of his darkness who was still alive and brought into the present like Ansem and Xemnas, but before their climactic duel while he wielded the incomplete version of theX-blade. Vanitas took in a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh and dropped the changeling, who gasped huge lungfuls of air and coughed, almost suffocating from the Keyblade wielder's grip around his neck. "...I don't know how he won, but that time...he was lucky. This time, I'm going to prove who's the better half."

"W-What the hay is he talking about?"Trixie asked nervously, feeling unsure if she should worry about themselves or the changeling who almost got choked to death by the yellow-eyed one."Is he your twin?"Ventus didn't respond, wanting to remain quiet to avoid getting caught. Trixie wanted answers, already scared out of her mind and demanding answers from the teen."Ventus! Who is he!?"

Trixie nudged Ventus, startling him as he was nudged forward enough toward the door. The throne room sensed his presence, surprising the enemy as Ventus's throne appeared in a flash of light, nearly knocking over the changelings standing near it.

"Ahh! What the hay just happened!?" one of the changelings questioned as they began to panic from the mysterious-appearing throne.

Vanitas spotted the Wayward Wind Keyblade on the backrest, letting out a growl as he turned to face the doors, where Ventus quickly backed away and closed the door, his throne disappearing as he left. "Seems like we got ourselves a spy." Summoning his Keyblade, Vanitas leapt over the Cutie Map and rammed through the doors, nearly snapping them off their hinges. He looked around the dark hall, finding no trace of the spies, no longer caring if he was in disguise or not. "Damn it...I won't have him ruin this for me." Turning around to look back in the throne room, he growled as the changelings still stood where they were. "What are you idiots waiting for!? Search the damn castle and find him!"

The changelings immediately obeyed, shifting into their disguises and began their search. Vanitas slowly walked forward on two legs, holding his Keyblade in his battle stance while keeping an eye out for any sign of his other self. Unbeknownst to them all, Ventus, Starlight, and Trixie had only moved a few feet away from the door, their forms invisible thanks to Ventus's quick thinking using Vanish on all three of them. Silently looking to Starlight and Trixie, Ventus brought a hoof to his lips, warning them to stay quiet before he crept up to Vanitas. He wasn't going to let Vanitas keep Kairi's ring, knowing how special it was for Sora to get Kairi that special ring to unify their relationship. Holding his breath, he reached his hoof out while following Vanitas, making sure not to accidentally brush against him as he aimed for the pocket he placed the ring in.

He was almost there, but Trixie let out a whimper. Vanitas's ears perked up at the terrified sound, Ventus freezing as the dark side of him turned to where the sound came from.

"...Ventus doesn't sound like that," Vanitas uttered to himself. "...More spies?" His lips curled into a smirk, eager to sink his blade into someone else if they were with Ventus. He slowly approached Trixie and Starlight, the latter pressing her hoof in the former's mouth to keep her from making anymore noise. Ventus began to panic, quietly following Vanitas as he desperately needed to take the ring back and figure out how to lure him away from the unicorns. Thankfully, help came to them when a crashing sound by the entrance of the castle echoed in the foyer. Vanitas quickly turned and aimed his blade at the crash, only to find Twilight's pet owl, Owlowiscious, sitting on a pedestal with a knocked over vase. The owl hooted, distracting Vanitas enough for Ventus to reach in his foe's pocket as he turned, then quickly pocketed Kairi's engagement ring before it could brighten up in the hooves of a light-hearted pony. "Stupid owl.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Owlowiscious hooted, flapping his wings and flew around without a care in the world. Vanitas grumbled, ignoring the nocturnal bird as he looked back at where he heard the noise. "...Probably that damn bird's hoot echoed in this empty castle and made me think it came from behind me. He must be in his room, hiding like a coward."

Vanitas finally walked away from where the trio stood, searching elsewhere after pondering whether or not to kill Owlowiscious for not only making him believe there were others watching, but also startling him by knocking a vase over. As soon as he rounded the corner and was far enough away, Owlowiscious flew over to Ventus and perched himself on his head perfectly after seeing the ring disappear in the pegasus's pocket, letting out a hoot that signaled it was clear. Ventus dispelled Vanish, revealing themselves as Starlight used her own magic to teleport them out of the castle before Trixie's hyperventilating alerted Vanitas back to them.

Back outside near Trixie's wagon, Ventus and Starlight breathed a sigh of relief while Trixie still had her panic attack. "That was way too close," Ventus said. He grabbed Owlowiscious, petting the owl for his bravery. "Thanks, Owlowiscious. We'll get Twilight and the others back."

Owlowiscious hooted in response, then flew off to a safer place away from the changelings. "I-I can't deal with this!" Trixie said, still hyperventilating in fear, grabbing Ventus's shirt as her eyes begged for him to protect her. "I'm just a performer! This is...princess level stuff! And the changelings have the princesses and Sora and whoever else could fight them!" She began to shake the teen in exasperation and desperation. "Why didn't you do anything!? I thought you had a key-sword blade thing! You could have taken that changeling's life, but you only went for that stupid ring!"

Ventus smacked Trixie in the face, snapping her out of her panicked tirade as he grasped her shoulders. "Trixie, relax, and keep your big mouth shut before you alert Vanitas and the changelings to us," he growled.

"Ven, how do you know him?" Starlight questioned. "That changeling, Vanitas...he said you were his...other half. What did he mean by that?"

"Trixie would also like to know," Trixie said, leering at Ventus for the face slap and a possible accusation at Vanitas's statement back in the throne room. "Are you a changeling as well?"

"First, Trixie, I'm not a changeling," he said to the magician. Ventus sighed heavily, pulling out Kairi's ring, watching the tarnished gem slowly return back to its beautiful, translucent form. "...As for why I know Vanitas...well...He's...me."

"...What?" Trixie questioned. "...He looks more like Sora than you. How could that guy be you?"

"It's a long, very complicated story," Ventus simply explained. "Not even I really know why...But he truly is a part of me; the darkness in my heart." Both mares stared at him, still not understanding how that was possible. Starlight had a feeling when she let the darkness of her anger take hold, but she didn't know how someone's darkness could be their own entity while able to survive in a body of their own. "...I already told you it was long and complicated. Do you really want to know?"

"Can you make it short and complicated, because Trixie doesn't want to stick around here for very long," Trixie said. "Trixie very nearly wet herself when your evil twin looked like he saw right through us and was about to kill us."

"...Fine. I guess I have to explain anyway knowing he's back again," Ventus said. He placed Kairi's ring back in his pocket, hopefully keeping it safe until they could rescue their friends as he began to tell his story. "It might be hard to believe, but I'm actually a lot older than I look. Aqua, Terra, and I had gone on a long, taxing journey back then trying to stop creatures called the Unversed. They're like Heartless, but they're created from the negative emotions of ones heart instead of their darkness...The source of that negativity that gives birth to them was actually Vanitas; he can create them at will, however many he wants, and without wasting any energy doing so."

"Heartless, Nobodies, Dream Eaters, and now Unversed," Starlight uttered in disbelief, rubbing her temple while shaking her head as she absorbed everything Ventus said. "Just how many more of these dangerous creatures exist?"

"Before I met Aqua and Terra, I was once Xehanort's apprentice...but it wasn't by my own will, I think," Ventus continued. "I don't know why I trained under him at first. All I can remember was that he was forcing me to tap into the power of darkness, possibly to use me as his vessel. I refused, which made him grow frustrated and took matters in his own hands. Using his Keyblade and his dark power, he pulled the darkness out of my heart, creating Vanitas and giving him his own personality, but in doing so, it left me in a catatonic state and gave me amnesia." Starlight grimaced, now fully understanding how serious Ventus's memory wipes were, which only made her regret doing that to him months ago. "Despite losing my memories, I made better ones with Aqua and Terra. I did get them back, though not everything as the more important ones involving Xehanort returned, while everything else before that...nothing..."

"And...you and Vanitas?" Trixie asked.

"Vanitas is my darkness. He was me in many ways, but he was also his own person; calling himself my better half," Ventus said. "He's constantly terrorized Terra and Aqua, as well as me, fought us, taunted us, and tried to force me into fighting him for real in order to forge something called theX-blade."

"But you and the others have Keyblades," Starlight pointed out. "Is that how they're created? By forcing two halves of one person to fight each other?"

"TheXin this Keyblade is like the ancient letter for 'chi', some calling it pronouncing it as 'kye'," Ventus explained. "TheX-blade is said to be THE strongest Keyblade ever to exist, and the only way to forge it is with a battle between powers of light and darkness; myself and Vanitas. As we fought in the Keyblade Graveyard, where we all made our final stand, our final battle took place inside my heart, and he had theX-blade in his hands." The experience fighting Vanitas the last time sent a shiver down Ventus's spine. Even though it was only half complete, theX-blade was incredibly powerful, but he was amazed he came out on top in the end after activating a D-Link with him, using his own abilities to end the both of them and ruin Xehanort's plan. "I won, though, but beating him inside my heart caused it to physically break in two. I fell into a coma and the light in my heart flew off to wander aimlessly."

"A heartless coma?" Trixie questioned skeptically. "...I still don't know how you fight inside an organ that's meant to pump blood in your body."

"Again; complicated to explain," Ventus reiterated.

"But...h-how are you still alive to this very day?" Starlight asked, more engrossed with Ventus's past than Trixie at this point.

"As my light floated listlessly, I felt someone else's light, and I moved toward it. That light was Sora's, and he opened his heart to me, letting me in so I could recover...Sora saved me, just like he does for everyone else, and that was when he was only about five years old." Starlight was amazed that Sora was a hero even when he was little. He could have killed her back when she was hell bent on getting revenge, but he rescued her from straying further down that dark path and losing herself to her darkness. Ventus pulled out his Wayfinder, feeling a link merged with Sora, having shared a bond with him even before the enchantment from Aqua's magic granted him one. "I owe him for saving my life, and my last attempt during his and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam in the dream realms failed when my armor protecting him got corrupted by the Nightmares...I have to save him and the others again, even if it means facing Vanitas again."

"Ok, I know this is a heroic speech and all," Trixie said. "But how about you tell us how we can take on an army of changelings, your dark persona pulled out of your heart or something, and save the others when the princesses are captured too!?"

"Well, Chrysalis said Celestia and Luna were captured," Starlight noted. "But Princess Cadence might be safe. Our best bet is to get to the Crystal Empire before they do. That way we can-"

"There's no help coming from the Crystal Empire," a voice said in the foliage nearby.

Ventus held his Keyblade at the ready, defending Trixie and Starlight as he faced where the voice came from.Revealing himself through the busheswas a familiar friendly changeling, Thorax. Starlight and Ventus relaxed at the friendly face, but Trixie let out a loud gasp at the changeling's appearance. She began to scream, but Ventus quickly pointed his weapon at the magician, casting Silence on her to mute her screams as she randomly flailed about.

"Thorax? Is that really you?" Starlight asked.

"Yes," he said.

As Thorax got closer, Ventus and Starlight noticed something different about the changeling; instead of the transparent, delicate insect wings the other changelings had, Thorax's had a crystalline sheen to them, almost like he was in a phase of metamorphosis. "Your wings look...different," Starlight pointed out.

Thorax looked back at his wings, stretching them a little as if he had known they had changed for a while. "I guess they do," he said.

As glad as Starlight was to see him again, she and Ventus didn't know if it really was Thorax, if it was possible for changelings to turn into other changelings. "How do we know you're really Thorax?" Ventus asked, pointing his Keyblade at the changeling.

"Starlight was there when Spike defended me to the ponies in the Crystal Empire, along with Sora and Riku," Thorax said. "Princess Twilight said-" Thorax transformed into Twilight, mimicking her voice as he quoted what she said that only Starlight would surely know to prove he was telling the truth. "-'As the Princess of Friendship, I should set an example for all of Equestria. But today, it was Spike who taught me-'"

"Ok, ok, you're the real Thorax," Starlight interrupted. "We don't need the whole speech."

Thorax turned back to normal, but before he was able to truly greet them, he noticed Trixie still silently screaming in terror, rolling around on the ground while continuing to flail about in a panic. "Uhh, is she ok?"

Starlight and Ventus looked back at Trixie, the pair letting out a sigh at the mare's method of being helplessly afraid for her life in an unamusing, yet comical fashion. "I'll dispel the Silence I cast on her if we can get her to stop freaking out," Ventus said.

They both approached Trixie, Starlight levitating the flailing unicorn up in the air while Ventus lightly smacked her out of her muted screaming fit. "Trixie, this is Thorax," Starlight introduced after they finally got her attention. "He is a reformed changeling. He's on our side. Understand?"

Trixie tried to say yes, only to realize no sound came from her mouth. She then tried to shout, barely able to utter a squeak thanks to the dangerous, but also useful status ailment Ventus cast on her.

"You're Silenced, Trixie," Ventus explained before she screamed hard enough to damage her vocal chords. "I knew you were going to lose it, so I cast a spell on you to keep you quiet, but it also sealed away your magic temporarily." Shocked, Trixie lit up her horn, only for her aura to fizzle out under the effects of Silence blocking her magic. She then leered at Ventus, but when she looked back at Thorax, she winced and began to panic again. "If you promise not to scream, I'll cure you so you can talk again. But if you scream again and get us caught, it's back to staying mute for a while again. Got it?" Trixie nodded her head, dreading the thought of getting captured and never being able to announce her spectacular feats. "Esuna."

With a twirl of his blade, Trixie was surrounded in a brief flash of light, thankfully not bright enough to be seen from where they were hiding. "...D-Did it work?" Trixie asked, able to talk again as she sighed in relief.

She didn't relax long when Thorax approached her, holding his hoof out to her. "Hi, it's a pleasure to-"

"If Starlight and Ventus says you're on our side, I believe them," Trixie interrupted, scrambling up to the side of her wagon, still uneasy being around the friendly changeling. "But maybe just stay over there for now, ok?"

Starlight and Ventus shook their heads, but at least Trixie wasn't going to flip out and reveal their location to the changelings and Vanitas inside the castle. They looked back at Thorax, getting back to his earlier response upon his appearance.

"Thorax, what did you mean when you said there was no help from the Crystal Empire?" Ventus asked. "...Don't tell me they kidnapped Cadence as well..."

"They took Cadence, Shining Armor, AND Flurry Heart!" Thorax exclaimed, shocking the Keyblade wielder and heliotrope unicorn. "Sunburst sent me to find Sora and Princess Twilight's help. I-I know Sora doesn't really trust me all that well yet, but I know he wouldn't say no to helping them."

"Well, there's some bad news," Starlight said. "Twilight and the others were kidnapped too...Even Sora."

"Oh no. I'm too late," Thorax moaned miserably. "...What are we gonna do?"

"Yeah, Starlight, what are we gonna do?" Trixie asked, already putting Starlight under a lot of pressure as they looked to her for answers.

"I-I don't know!" Starlight exclaimed. "V-Ven, can't you come up with something!?"

"The only way we can stop them is if we stormed the Changeling Kingdom now while Vanitas is still here in Ponyville," Ventus proposed. While formulating a plan, he had an incredible idea as he grinned and nonchalantly walked over to Trixie's wagon. "What we need is someone with powerful magic, even more powerful than my own and Chrysalis's combined. Too bad we don't have that kind of firepower with us that comes from an amalgamation of animal parts, and bend reality. At. Will."

"You know, you could just call out my name instead of leaving me out of the picture when you all need my help, which is every dangerous situation." Thorax, Starlight, and Trixie looked up above the latter's wagon, Discord suddenly making his presence known as he lounged on the roof of Trixie's mobile home.

"What? No!" Ventus said sarcastically. "I was talking about a manticore!"

"Oh, please, don't act so coy, Ven," Discord said. "Despite me breaking everything, it would be simple just to turn one of your enemies into a poodle, but that would be a bit too boring for this story, wouldn't it?" Ignoring the smirk on the pegasus's face, Discord looked down at the other two unicorns and changeling roped into this bigger invasion plan of Chrysalis's. "Well, isn't this quite the combination of secondary characters? Even though Ventus is actually a main character, he's treated like a background character in this series."

Ventus scowled at the draconequus at that remark. "Wait, how do we know you're the real Discord?" Starlight asked.

With a snap of his fingers, Discord changed the scenery around them to his own chaotic Wonderland: dancing flowers, soapy roads that caused Trixie to slip and fall, checkerboard lands, floating pieces of land, even turning Trixie's caravan into a purple pumpkin. "Yup, that's Discord alright," Ventus said.

"Do you need anymore convincing, or shall I continue?" Discord asked, subtly begging to do more.

"No, we're convinced," Ventus quickly said. "But we're in serious trouble here, Discord. Chrysalis is back and she's kidnapped all the most powerful ponies in Equestria, including the other wielders: the princesses, Shining, Cadence, Flurry Heart, Sora, Twilight, Riku, Fluttershy-"

Upon mentioning Fluttershy, Discord lost his cocky smirk from teasing the others, his eyes growing wide in shock. In a flash of light, everything bit of chaos he unleashed quickly turned back to normal, startling the others, and almost scaring the daylights out of Ventus when the draconequus lunged his claw out at him, clamping his muzzle shut. He slowly lowered his neck down, giving the Keyblade wielder a serious, almost deadly glare, telling him Fluttershy was captured by the changelings sparking a primitive, dangerously overprotective side that made him more threatening than how he usually behaved.

"They took Fluttershy?" Discord questioned, his voice lowered to almost a growl. Ventus gulped nervously, almost glad to never have seen THIS Discord during the last few times he was a villain. He slowly nodded his head, which only made his eyes glow menacingly in the darkness of night while his gaze intensified. "WHERE...???"

"In the Changeling Kingdom, if you were listening in on us," Starlight said. "With you, I'm sure we can-"

Discord didn't need anymore convincing, using his other hand to snap his fingers, teleporting them away to rescue everyone, but mostly Fluttershy for the draconequus. Inside the castle, however, peering out of the window, Vanitas looked down at where the small group of unlikely heroes had disappeared from, unfortunately spotting the random chaos Discord created as he passed by while looking for Ventus. He overheard them talking about the Changeling Kingdom, planning to storm the hive by themselves. His muzzle grew a sadistic grin, chuckling with amusement.

"Oh, Ventus, you just made my day easier, you idiot," he said to himself, making his way through the castle of find one of the changelings and alert them of his other self's idea of an invasion. "I'll kill two birds with one stone...Or, should I say, kill the entire flock with one stone."

Outside the edge of a nearby forest as the break of dawn greeted the world, Discord's teleportation lead the group here, now wearing a blue scarf and giving the others packs for the supposed journey ahead of them. He was baffled when his magic teleported them in a forest instead of where Fluttershy was being held.

"Hmmm...How odd," Discord muttered to himself. "I was trying to take us to Fluttershy, but there IS no Fluttershy..."

While searching the ground, his eyes snaking along the ground looking for any sign of his best friend, Ventus rubbed his muzzle, thankful not to receive any puncture marks from Discord's talon nails after forcefully shutting him up. "Ok, good thing I'm not a changeling right now," Ventus uttered to himself. Looking out by the cliffside, he gasped and walked over to the edge. "...Guys? I think I found Chrysalis's 'castle'."

Discord, Starlight, Trixie, and Thoraxlooked out on the horizon, the former three staring in disturbed awe at the jagged-looking mountain out in the middle of the dry wasteland. It definitely looked like a castle made out of the earth itself, black and foreboding, the central spire in the similar shape of Chrysalis's horn. The only sign of wildlife in the area that was considered the Changeling Kingdom was the cliff they stood on.

"Oh, I hoped I wouldn't have to see this place again," Thorax groaned. "Now what do we do?"

"Well, that's the strangest thing," Discord said. "We're here, and that's there, but I clearly meant for us to be there, and not here."

"I-I can explain why-" Thorax tried to say, but Discord scoffed, interrupting the reformed changeling.

"No matter. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again until you have no bones left in your body," the draconequus quoted, even if the second half wasn't necessarily needed.

"Wait!" Starlight shouted, using her magic to keep Discord from snapping his fingers and try teleporting them closer. "Shouldn't we come up with a plan?"

"Ventus already made the plan," Discord said, blowing away Starlight's magic aura like dust. "We storm in, go crazy, and rescue Fluttershy."

"And the others, right?" Ventus reminded.

"Yes, yes, that's what I meant," Discord brushed off, more focused on saving Fluttershy than the rest. "Besides, we're only wasting time here. We have me. I can do anything. What else could we possibly need?"

"A draconequus with magic AND half a brain might help," Trixie muttered, already getting annoyed by Discord's gloating.

"Why are you here again?" Discord asked Trixie. "I mean, it's not like you're going to stop the changelings by pulling a rabbit out of a hat." He emphasized his point by swiping Trixie's hat, flipping it upside down and pulled out a double of Trixie's head by the copy's horn. "At least MY magic can do something."

Both Trixie's leered at Discord at the spiteful comment toward her profession, but Discord shoved the Trixie in the hat back down inside, teleporting it back on the real mare's head. "Well, the thing about magic here is that-" Thorax tried to say again, only for Discord to interrupt him once again as he snapped his fingers, creating a flying pig with some battle armor, wearing similar armor himself with a lance in his claws.

"Like this," Discord stated cockily. "For Fluttershy!" Kicking the swine's sides, the flying pig squealed and flew forward as he let out a battle cry. The moment he reached the edge, to everyone's shock, Discord's magically crafted mount and armor suddenly faded away into nothingness. Discord managed to grab the edge as he yelped, climbing back up as he leered out at the land. "Ok, let's try this again."

Snapping his fingers, he summoned another flying pig and ordered it to fly out toward the changeling hive. Just like before, it disappeared, shocking the draconequus.

"I've been trying to tell you," Thorax said. "Nothing other than changeling magic works here."

"...Excuse me, bug boy?" Discord questioned, slowly turning to glare at the reformed changeling. "Are you telling me my chaos doesn't work in your old home? Impossible! My magic should be great enough to break through anything! Reality, the 4th wall, time and space!"

"Chrysalis's throne is carved from an ancient dark stone that soaks up outside magic the same way changelings soak up love," Thorax explained. "It's how she keeps the hive safe."

"Any outside magic that isn't changeling magic?" Ventus asked. Thorax nodded his head, making Ventus curious about this enchanted domain's power. Approaching the edge, he reached his hoof out and tried to summon his Keyblade, but as he breached the perimeter of the ancient magic-sucking stone's power, the magic around his hoof began to fade and reveal his hand. Gasping in shock, he wasn't able to hide it from Thorax or Trixie as they saw his five digit limb. He quickly pulled it back, turning back into a hoof. "...That includes...my own magic..."

"W-What was that?" Trixie asked. "Was there...magic around Ventus?"

"Yes, he's not from this world," Discord stated bluntly. "I mean, honestly, it's obvious from how he's dressed. Have you ever seen anypony who wears clothes like that anywhere else in Equestria? And his Keyblade is clearly a sign that there's no such weapon like that at all in this world, so, all this time, you knew an alien from another world...He's also known as a human if you are curious."

"...What's a human?" Thorax questioned.

Ventus grunted irritably at Discord's brief exposition over who he truly was, even if he was right with how obvious he was dressed and wield a weapon he can call without the abilities of a unicorn. "Thank you for letting them know, Discord," he said to the draconequus sarcastically. Ventus sighed, reaching his hoof out again, now turning back into his hand as he tried to summon his Keyblade. He waited for it to appear in his outstretched hand, but it wouldn't appear. "Great. It looks like I can't even call back my Keyblade if I lose it while around the Changeling Kingdom."

"And without our magic...I have no idea what we're going to do," Starlight uttered worriedly. "Anypony have an idea?" No one responded, Ventus pulling back his arm again, turning it back into a hoof as he looked out at the hive in the distance. "...Anypony?"

"We sneak into the hive and destroy the throne," Ventus said, calling his Keyblade while still a pony. "If we do this, Thorax, we should get our magic back, right?"

"Mhmm," Thorax said with a nod.

"Well, that's a terrible plan," Discord commented. "How are we even supposed to get to the hive?"

Ventus gave the draconequus a blank stare. "...We walk?" he answered.

Discord grimaced, judging just how far of a walk it would be after spending many years teleporting to and fro and floating in midair with his own magic. "I haven't walked that far in a millennia!"

"Then stop complaining." Ventus took the lead, leaping out into the Changeling Kingdom, keeping a firm hold of his Keyblade in his hoof. His pony form faded away and revealed his human form to Trixie and Thorax, landing down on the arid land on two legs instead of four. This was the first time seeing Ventus as a human, still surprised to see so many similarities between him and Sora that could have almost passed them both off as brothers. As the rest of the group climbed down to join Ventus, the teen tried to activate his Keyblade armor, but just like the rest of his magic, it was sucked away just like everything else. "Damn. I doubt I would keep wearing my armor for long even if I was back on that cliff edge."

When they joined him, Trixie and Thorax had to look up to see Ventus's face as they stood as tall as his waist. Discord was the only one who towered him, standing only a few feet taller with his serpentine body.

"So...is this what Sora and the others look like?" Trixie asked curiously, pawing her hoof against Ventus's shorts and shoes, then took his free hand and examined it. "What IS a human? A giant, hairless ape?"

"We in the primate species, but we're a lot smarter than normal monkeys," Ventus explained. He flinched when the magician suddenly began to tug at his shorts, smacking her hooves away as his cheeks turned pink. "H-Hey, don't try taking off my clothes! Humans need to wear them to...refrain from indecent exposure!"

"...Oh...Is that why, as a pony, you always wore the upper part of your outfit?" Trixie asked.

"My shirt and jacket are the only clothes that seem to stick around when I turn into a pegasus by my own magic," Ventus said. "And if I'm not wearing them...I think I might end up..." Ventus cleared his throat, avoiding continuing that sentence as his blush grew into a bright red. "L-Let's get going before the changelings catch us at the edge of their borders."

As the party began making their way to the mountainous castle that was the changeling hive, Ventus answered whatever questions Trixie and Thorax had to learn about who he is and how different humans were compared to ponies. Even though Ventus and Thorax had only met each other today, Ventus saw a bit of himself in the timid changeling. Thorax isn't much of a fighter, but he was willing to do anything to help his friends, even if it seemed impossible. When Ventus asked the changeling about his life before leaving the hive, it was obvious he wasn't as violent as his brethren, though he seemed reluctant to tell him something when he mentioned getting picked on by his peers for his pacifistic behavior. He didn't press further if it was hard to explain, but Ventus felt like he and Thorax were bonding pretty well, unaware of a small shimmer of light that came from his pocket where his Wayfinder rested.

It was only a few more minutes of walking when Discord began to whine in annoyance. "I don't know how any of you manage to not be able to disappear and reappear whenever you want!"

"Well, I, for one, definitely miss you being able to disappear!" Trixie exclaimed irritably.

"Give Discord a break, Trixie!" Starlight scolded. "None of us knew we weren't going to be able to use magic."

"I did," Thorax said.

They stopped halfway across the wasteland, Ventus turning to face the two mares, changeling and draconequus. "Before we go any further, we'll have to come up with a plan in case we all get separated. If the changelings split us up, they could turn into one of us and trick us into getting caught in an ambush. Sora had an idea when Thorax was around the Crystal Empire and the city was in a panic, and to make sure it's really us we're with if we split up and regroup, we'll need a secret code only we know."

"Oh! I see!" Discord said over-enthusiastically, clearly being sarcastic at the insane idea while they were already insane enough sneaking into a heavily guarded hive. "How about if I say 'we are' and you say 'doomed'?" Ventus sighed, wishing Discord would take this seriously, especially when he can't even use any of his chaotic magic to save himself. "Or you say 'rescue' and I say-"

As Discord paced around, poking fun at the plan, he tripped over a rock, yelping and fell to the ground with a grunt. "How about if we say 'klutzy' and you say 'draconequus'?" Trixie suggested, though mostly to pick on Discord for his earlier comment with her performance magic.

"'Klutzy draconequus'," Starlight repeated. "Works for me."

"I'll definitely remember it," Thorax said in agreement on their secret code, to Discord's irritation.

"Alright, it's unanimous," Ventus said.

Discord growled, tailing behind the group with a pout. "Is this payback for all the teasing I've done to everypony in the past?" he asked himself. He waited silently, only to remember he can't reason with himself using a double of him. "Oh. Right...I already miss my magic..."

It didn't take longfor the mishmash of heroes to reach the base of the "castle", hiding from the changeling guards in front of the main entrance and scouts flying around up above. Thorax guided them, knowing the hive better than they did, leading them to an open cavern near where they snuck around. Once inside undetected, Ventus, Starlight, Trixie, and Discord stared in shock at how expansive and convoluted the hive system was, small glowing green sacks hanging from the ceiling or attached to walls as the source of illumination while several caves lined up all around just the one room they were in.

"Ok, I'm kinda glad Thorax came with us," Trixie said. "I don't think we'd be able to find our way without you."

"You definitely wouldn't," Thorax said.

Behind them, they heard their entrance suddenly close up on them, surprising the non-changelings at the mysterious disappearance of the cavern. "Umm...what happened to the way out?" Trixie asked nervously.

"It's a changeling hive. It shifts and changes like we do, and we're the only ones who can navigate it," Thorax explained. Looking around, they could see the other passages opening and closing, which meant they could have ended up running around in circles while searching for the throne room. "It's total chaos to non-changelings."

Thorax continued to take the lead, flying through a nearby passage, where the others quickly followed. Discord barely managed to get his tail through as it closed up behind him, looking back to watch it shrink and become nothing but a solid wall.

"Well, it's decent chaos," he said. "I wouldn't call it 'total'." Discord hurried after the others, staying close to each other while Thorax guided them to where Chrysalis's throne room was. Ventus kept an eye on their surroundings, twirling his Keyblade in his hand anxiously, expecting a run-in with at least one changeling guard. "Are we sure that I'll get my magic back when we destroy this throne thingy?"

"If Thorax is right, then yes," Starlight said.

"Well, that's reassuring," Discord sarcastically muttered.

"And how are we supposed to destroy the throne when we find it?" Trixie asked.

"I...don't know," Starlight answered, unsure what they would need to destroy the magical throne.

"That's reassuring," Trixie also muttered sarcastically.

"If my Keyblade can break through it, then we'll be fine," Ventus said. "Now keep quiet and stay alert."

Discord ignored Ventus's advice, rummaging through Trixie's bags as he pulled out an assortment of magical props. "I don't suppose you brought any throne-destroying tools along with these sideshow props."

"Asks the Lord of Chaos who can't go for a walk without whining nonstop!" Trixie said irritably.

"Yes, but when the throne is destroyed, I'll be able to rip the very fabric of reality to save our friends," Discord gloated. "While YOU'LL still be a self-absorbed, below-average illusionist!"

"Self-absorbed!?" Trixie shrieked, making Ventus, Starlight, and Thorax wince, their arguing sure to get them captured. "Why you-!?"

"Cut. It. OUT!" Starlight exclaimed, getting between the two bickering allies before their attempt to sneak into the throne room failed before it even began. "I am barely keeping it together, and it would be WONDERFUL if you two could actually try to help instead of bickering like foals!"

"But Discord's the one who started-!" Ventus growled, marching up to Trixie and Discord, holding his weapon under his arm while he clasped his hands around both the azure unicorn and draconequus's muzzles.

"We don't care who started it, but both of you keep your mouths shut!" Ventus hissed, glaring at the bickerers. "Discord, focus and quit messing with Trixie. Now is not the time for you to be teasing us when you are completely powerless. And Trixie, stop adding fuel to the fire. We need to work together, not bring each other down while we are in enemy territory. Do you both understand?" Discord and Trixie looked at each other, then back to Ventus with a defeated look, silently nodding their heads in response. Ventus let go of their muzzles, sighing heavily as he ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Out of all of us, Thorax and I are the only ones who are useful; my physical abilities still intact and able to defend us from an attack, while Thorax has extensive knowledge of the hive. He should lead us to the throne while avoiding guards, making this easy when the word 'stealth' should be heavily applied to you two loudmouths."

"Umm, guys?" Thorax called out from a nearby passage. "I think we're lost."

Quickly running into the room before the way was closed, all they saw was more cavernous hallways, more opening and closing passages, and no way of telling if they've been in the previous room or not. "Sheesh. This place is like a never-ending maze," Ventus commented. "I doubt a map of this place is gonna help if it can shift as well."

"Well, this is just great," Trixie pouted. "We might as well just sit here and wait for the changelings to soak up all of our love or whatever gross thing it is they do." She then looked at Thorax, suddenly feeling nervous about his presence now if he was the one to suck all their love out before the rest of his hive did. "...How often do you all get hungry?"

"Actually, I haven't been hungry since I met Spike," Thorax said. "And changelings are ALWAYS hungry. We can never get enough love."

"But, you're not hungry at all now?" Starlight asked curiously.

"No. Once I made a few friends, I guess I sort of forgot about the whole feeding thing," Thorax said with a light laugh, never putting much thought into the reason why he had never felt like he was starving.

Ventus kneeled closer to Thorax, examining his transformed wings curiously after mentioning his lack of feeling hungry. "Was it around the same time your wings changed?" he asked.

"I guess so," the changeling said.

"This is so weird," Ventus uttered to himself, looking to Thorax to ask if he can touch his wings. The changeling nodded, extending a wing to the Keyblade wielder's hand as he ran his fingers over the thin appendage. He expected the insect-like wing to be frail and delicate, but it was pretty strong compared to how it looked, whether it was because of Thorax's small metamorphosis or changeling anatomy was different than everyone expected. "Changelings feed off love...but if they express love and make friends...they don't have to feed..."

Thorax began wiggling, twitching in place as his muzzle scrunched up, almost as if he was about to laugh. "Y-Your hand things are k-kinda ticklish," he said.

"Oh. Sorry." Ventus pulled his hand away and stood back up, deep in thought as he twirled his Keyblade around in his other hand. "Just what ARE changelings?"

"Love-sucking parasites like the others who are gonna find us," Trixie answered Ventus's rhetorical question. "No offense, Thorax."

"None taken," the reformed changeling said morosely.

"You know, as much as I'd love to sit around chitchatting about feeding, not feeding, and experiencing the wonders of digits on something hooves cannot comprehend, we have something important to do," Discord reminded, tired of sitting around being bored and itching to get into some action. "I HAVE A FLUTTERSHY TO SAVE!!!!"

Discord's loud exclamation echoed all over the hive, bouncing off the walls and most likely spreading throughout every square inch of the construct, alerting the changelings to their presence. Ventus rushed at Discord, clasping both of his hands around the draconequus's face tightly.

"What part of 'keep quiet' don't you understand!?" Ventus hissed. "You're going to get us all captured!"

Discord flicked Ventus's forehead, making him flinch and release his muzzle. "You keep saying that, but we haven't seen an actual changeling since we snuck in."

They soon heard a buzzing sound, which began to get louder from one of the passages as it sounded like a large group of changeling coming toward them. "Nice going, Discord," Ventus growled. "How about you announce to the whole world where we are!? The point of being stealthy is to not make loud noises, and you doing this on purpose isn't helpful when you can't use your magic in here!"

"What are we gonna do!?" Trixie asked. "We have no magic, and I doubt Ventus can hold them off as he is!"

"Hey, I can fight perfectly fine as a human WITHOUT magic!" Ventus exclaimed in offense.

As they tried to come up with a plan, Starlight found one as she looked at Trixie. "Trixie, do you have any of your smoke bombs?"

"Are you kidding?" Trixie asked. "When am I ever without them?"

"Good, because I think it's time to pull off a little prestidigitation to throw them off." Starlight looked at Thorax, who had been hyperventilating as a patrol was searching for them, fearing what he would suffer for his abandonment of the hive.

As the patrol got closer, and Thorax managed to control his panic attack, Starlight went over the plan with him and Trixie. Starlight, Discord, and Ventus quickly hid behind cover right as the group of changelings got closer. As soon as they arrived, they spotted Trixie, the unicorn bearing a confident, smug grin as she stared down her foes.

"Looking for somepony?" she asked, the patrol hissing in response and charged toward her. The magician grabbed a smoke bomb from her saddlebags, then tossed it down at her hooves. Through the veil of smoke, the changelings flew through it, but found no sign of the intruding unicorn. "Is that the best you've got!?"

Miraculously, Trixie had reappeared elsewhere in the room, giving the patrol the runaround as she kept dropping smoke bombs, disappearing in the blinding smoke and reappearing over and over again. The plan seemed to be working as the changelings flew wherever they found her, but always missed their mark and either flew into nothing or the wall behind where she stood. In the distance, Ventus, Discord, and Starlight watched the heliotrope unicorn's plan working successfully, Trixie now disappearing completely and the patrol flying off into another section of the hive to search for her.

"Eh, not exactly great and powerful, but effective," Discord commented.

"I'll take it," Trixie said, suddenly appearing behind them.

While Ventus was ready with his Keyblade, there was another Trixie walking over to them. "Klutzy..."

"Draconequus," both Trixies said, the one who approached them shifting form, revealing himself to be Thorax.

"Can we please use a different code word?" Discord asked in annoyance.

"That was a great plan," Thorax said. "It was...actually kinda fun tricking the others like that."

"But we still have no idea where we're going," Trixie reminded everyone.

"Actually, we might," Starlight said. "Two of the changelings didn't go with the rest."

"Oh! With an intruder in the hive, they went to protect the queen!" Thorax said. "Good thinking, Starlight!"

Starlight giggled nervously, only pointing out a possible theory that seemed remotely common with most insect colonies, or even a central kingdom. They soon hurried after the two guards, making sure to stay alert and keep quiet to avoid what was almost a disaster after Discord's alert to their presence. At least this time, he learned not to do that again and kept his lips sealed, though not physically since he was limited without his magic. Climbing up a long, spiral staircase forged from the tall mountain rock within their hive, they found themselves at the entrance to where Chrysalis's throne room was located. Unfortunately, thanks to Discord, several changeling guards in purple armor stood on watch as the duo of changelings in the patrol flew over them to warn their queen.

"Well, now what?" Trixie asked.

"We...go in," Starlight said.

"Even if I wanted to, there's no way past the guards," Thorax said pessimistically, shaking like a leaf as his fears of being caught and brought to Chrysalis were back in full swing. "We'll be spotted for sure."

"We need a distraction," Ventus suggested.

"I'm all out of smoke bombs," Trixie said, finding no more of her special smoke bombs left in her bags.

"Normally, I'm the most distracting thing I can think of," Discord mentioned aloud. "But without magic..."

Ventus, Trixie, Starlight, and Thorax looked at the draconequus, finding the perfect distraction they needed. "Well, you shouldn't underestimate yourself," Ventus assured. He dug through Trixie's bags, remembering she had a microphone stashed when Discord was rummaging her belongings. He pulled it out, then tossed it to the draconequus. "Let's see if your stand-up works on changelings than it did for everyone back at the Gala."

Discord caught the mic, though he leered at the Keyblade wielder for his jab at his poor comedic act when he tried to impress Fluttershy when she brought Tree Hugger that evening. But, seeing how useless he was in the hive without his chaos and a hindrance earlier with his low patience, he climbed up the steps and approached the guards as they closed the main doors.He got their attention, tapping the mic a few times, which let out a slight echoed thud as it appeared to work as a speaker as well.

"Hello, changelings and changelettes!" Discord greeted. "Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are that I'm here! When I heard that I'd be playing for a bunch of changelings, I was beside myself! Then I realized, it was one of you."

"Ugh. That was the worst joke I ever heard,"Trixie uttered, even Thorax didn't find it funny.

The guards hissed, not taking the joke lightly as their main concern was the intruder in their kingdom. "Uhh, but seriously, this isn't the toughest crowd I've ever been in front of," Discord said with a nervous laugh. "But it's definitely the easiest to bug!" The changelings looked at each other, wondering what the draconequus was trying to pull with his stand-up comedy. Ventus, Starlight, Trixie, and Thorax cringed at the lame pun, finding his chaotic creations more comical than his attempts at telling jokes. "Get it? 'To bug'? Is this thing even on?" While tapping on the microphone again, the changelings went back to hissing. "Well, if you think that you can do better,be my guest!"

Discord threw the mic at one of the changelings, clonking him on the head, which only riled them up further. He yelped and ran for it, the guards all chasing after him, giving the others enough time to sneak around to the doorway. Ventus pushed with his shoulder, opening it up enough for him, Trixie, Starlight, and Thorax to squeeze through. As he was about to close the door, they watched Discord getting chased back and forth around the doorway entrance, alternating running on two legs and all fours.

"That is absolutely ridiculous how that worked," Trixie commented.

"That's Discord for you," Ventus said. "Hopefully, he'll catch up with us if he can slip away. Now, let's keep going before more show up."

As the group moved closer to the throne, Discord panted as he ran down a corridor, quickly diving behind a stalagmite big enough for someone his size to hide behind. The changelings flew past his hiding spot, to his relief as he poked his head out, chuckling as he gave them the slip.

"It certainly is a pleasure to have such dedicated fans," Discord said to himself. "I'll have to come back with some new material after I rescue Fluttershy."

He began to stride off with a smug swagger to regroup with the others, even if he has to use that secret code he despised because of his clumsiness. "Please, help!"

Discord's ears shot up, hearing Fluttershy's voice back where the guards had flown toward to chase him. "Fluttershy?" Running over to the sound of the timid pegasus's whimpers and sniffles, he spotted Fluttershy sitting near a boulder that's caught her tail stuck underneath it, unable to move it away to escape. "Fluttershy!"

"Discord!" Fluttershy said happily, glad to see him coming to her rescue. "I'm stuck!"

"Well, you certainly are. And I should probably help you get free. But..." Discord was about to push the boulder off of Fluttershy's tail, only to back away and chuckle in amusement, wagging his finger at the mare.

"But what?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"But you are obviously NOT Fluttershy!" Discord exclaimed, disappointing the pegasus. "I mean, I'm separated from the group and just so happen to come across the pony I care most about? Please. I can smell this setup coming from a mile away!"

"No. You're right," "Fluttershy" said, laying on the waterworks as she teared up to try to break the draconequus. "There's no way you should trust me. Just go find the others. I understand!"

Discord rolled his eyes as the impostor began crying. "Oh, come on! You can't fool me that easily!" Suddenly, he could hear more crying and whimpering coming from behind him, which sounded a lot like Fluttershy. Every single one of them.He turned around, gasping in shock as he saw dozens upon dozens of Fluttershys, some hanging helplessly on the stalactites or walls, or even on the ground sobbing and begging to be saved, most of them not in any danger or trapped under something. "W-Wha...?"

"We're probably all changelings," the first Fluttershy impostor said, grinning smugly at the draconequus's disturbed horror. "You shouldn't rescue ANY of us. Unless, you think, maybe one of us might be the REAL Fluttershy. Oh, that would certainly be a nasty changeling trick, wouldn't it?"

Discord was completely dumbfounded, befuddled, and greatly conflicted as, everywhere he looked, there were Fluttershys all over. All of them had to be fakes, but all of them claiming they were the real Fluttershy while crying and whimpering like her confused him. He was surrounded, and if he tried to escape, they would all swarm him, knowing he was powerless and by himself.

"...Oh, come on," Discord muttered helplessly. "This...This isn't fair..."

As he looked at the Fluttershys crying out for his help, Discord didn't watch the trapped pegasus mare carefully enough. The fake kicked the boulder back, then stood up on her hind legs with her left foreleg held out while the right was pulled back slightly, her eyes turning yellow in a brief flash. Discord saw a flash of light in his peripheral vision, but wasn't able to look back in time as he was suddenly zapped by a powerful spell, screaming in agony before he fell unconscious. The Fluttershy clones began to laugh and swarmed the draconequus, carrying him past the Fluttershy who attack him, wielding the Keyblade that belonged to Vanitas.

"One down," she said with a manic grin that didn't fit the animal-loving pegasus as she flew after the other changelings. In a flash of green flames, the mare was actually Vanitas himself, chuckling darkly as he licked his lips, getting a small taste of the succulent love energy Discord had leaked out while conflicted over their little trap, which was surprisingly delicious and addictive. "Only a few more to catch, and one to kill..."

Ventus, Trixie, Starlight, and Thorax had been waiting for longer than they should have for Discord, but they should have expected him to be back sooner. "Damn it, Discord, are you still being chased?" Ventus muttered to himself.

"We can't wait for him anymore," Thorax said. "Between seeing him and Trixie, the castle will be crawling with guards soon."

"But we'll need his help after we destroy the throne," Starlight said. "Ventus and I can't take on a whole army of changelings by ourselves."

"He might already be captured," Trixie theorized, that possibility more likely if he's been gone for this long.

"Hello?" Startled, the rescue team looked at the doorway where they heard Discord's voice. He sounded less condescending and his tone was a bit higher, which was odd as they saw the draconequus appear while searching for them. "Fellow rescuers?"

"Discord, we can't stay here," Thorax warned. "We gotta find the throne."

"Ooh! I heard some of the changelings who were chasing me say that they know where it is!" Discord said enthusiastically.

The others didn't seem convinced, and just to make sure this was the real Discord, Ventus approached him. "Klutzy...?"

"Hmm?...Oh, yeah. I-I can be klutzy," Discord said with a lighthearted chuckle. It wasn't the real Discord, responding to the first part of the code without calling out the second. "Now, follow me." Ventus held himself back, following after "Discord" while the others lagged behind him, whispering among themselves knowing full well this wasn't Discord. They kept walking until they reached a crossroads, where the impostor was leading them down the left path. "This way! We're almost there!"

"I know this trick,"Thorax whispered."If he says to go left, we should definitely go right. He's leading us to a swarm ready to ambush us."

While "Discord" continued onward and the party stopped at the crossroads, Trixie let out a sigh and stepped forward. "Ok, I'll handle this. You three get ready to run and head for the tunnel."

"Wait, what!?" Starlight exclaimed. "Trixie, you can't! I-I won't know what to do! We already lost Discord; I can't lose you too! Without magic, I-"

"Starlight," Trixie interrupted. "You got us this far with just my illusions and Discord's annoying personality. You don't need magic to figure out what to do next." Starlight didn't seem so sure, not truly the one taking charge when Ventus had been helping lead as well, seeing he had more confidence in himself then she does. "I know you're afraid to be in charge, but you are really good at it. Listen to your best friend." Feeling assured by her best friend's words, if they were the last she'd ever hear, Starlight and Trixie hugged, silently wishing her luck. Trixie followed "Discord" after the two friends parted, ready to sacrifice herself so the stronger members of their rescue party could reach the throne room. "Hey, Discord! Want to see a new trick I've been working on?" Trixie grabbed Discord's paw, placed a small white sheet over their limbs. After waving her hoof, she moved the sheet away, their limbs were now connected by a rope of colorful pieces of cloth used for her magic acts. "I call it the 'Changeling Catcher'!"

Realizing they've been found out, "Discord" growled and reverted into a changeling, hissing at the mare for the dirty trick. Just as Trixie was about to signal them to run off, Ventus gasped when he saw glowing red eyes in the shadows around her and the changeling.Popping out and surrounding Trixie and the changelingwere a massive horde of Flood Unversed.

"Oh no! RUN!" Ventus shouted, dashing off toward the other path with Thorax and Starlight hurrying after him.

Trixie gasped as she saw the Flood getting closer, nearly dragged along by the changeling she was tied to. She pulled on the connected pieces of cloth, trying to hold him back long enough for them to get as far away as possible. Unfortunately, the cloth snapped and the changeling escaped, leaving her trapped with the mysterious monsters that looked far more menacing than the Heartless.

"...Uhh...ta-da?" she nervously announced.

The Flood Unversed leapt onto Trixie, her scream of terror echoing through the hive, reaching the fleeing trio down the other path. "W-What in Equestria were those things!?" Thorax asked.

"It was a swarm of Flood!" Ventus answered. "If there are Unversed around...That means..." Ventus began to panic as Vanitas's timing couldn't be any worse. "Vanitas is here! He found out we're in the hive!"

"What about Trixie!?" Starlight asked. "Please, PLEASE tell me they're not going to kill her!"

"I-I don't know, Starlight!" Ventus said with uncertainty. "If Vanitas is after me, the Unversed are only going to knock her out and take her where the others are being held!...At least, I hope so..." They ran through the corridors, but they soon began to hear changeling wings buzzing behind them. The whole army now knows they're getting close, and Chrysalis has probably sent every single changeling in the hive to go after them. They had no time to stop and catch their breaths, even though Thorax and Starlight didn't have as much stamina as Ventus had. They came to a crossroads, where multiple paths were set in their way, but only one of them lead to the throne. "Damn it, we don't have a choice. We need to split up!"

"B-But what about those Unversed things!?" Thorax exclaimed. "They might come after us!"

"They come from Vanitas, and if he's here, he'll send the rest of them after me so he can wear me down!" Ventus assured. The buzzing began to grow louder, the horde of changelings already catching up to them. "If any one of us gets to that throne, destroy it as soon as possible!"

The trio split up, heading down separate paths: Thorax ducking into a nearby cavern, Starlight picking one while being chased by the changelings, and Ventus down another with a horde of Unversed following him. With Thorax by himself, he wondered what he could do if he was going the right way and reached the throne room. And whoever Vanitas was, if he was after Ventus, he needed to make sure nothing happened to his new friend. But how was the real question.

Running down the path, Ventus panted as he reached the end of the winding tunnel. Peeking out from around the corner, the room he was in definitely looked like a throne room fit for a royal: an expansive room with columns made from the mountain itself, bigger glowing pods for lighting, and at the end of the room was the black stone throne, the source of the magic stealing in the region. It might not have looked comfortable to sit in, but it definitely suited a changeling queen like Chrysalis with the back of the seat carved with spiked edges, along with several gaping holes similar to those on a changeling's limbs.

The teen was about to step toward it, only for something slimy to fall and hit his face. Grunting in disgust, he wiped his hand across his face to remove the sticky secretion.As he looked up, his jaw dropped when he saw where the source of that slime came from, which happened to be several cocoons hanging on the ceiling like a chandelier. What was inside them shocked him the most; encased inside the slimy goop they floated in were all his friends, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, Cadence, Flurry Heart, even Trixie and Discord, surprisingly brought back here quickly after they were captured. All the Mane Six sans Twilight and Spike, Celestia, Luna, Trixie, and Discord were in separate cocoons, but Twilight and Riku were held together in a bigger cocoon, along with Terra and Aqua and Sora and Kairi, all the Keyblade wielders having lost their pony forms due to the throne's magic. Shining Armor, Cadence, and Flurry Heart were together in one cocoon, probably more powerful love coming from a loving couple and their baby, who willingly shared love unconditionally for being so young, though the one with Sora and Kairi was glowing much brighter than the others.

Ventus was about to charge forward, only to freeze when he heard the evil laugh of the queen herself echo in the room. "One little hero all by himself." Looking up, Chrysalis made her entrance, crawling between the cocoons like a disembodied spider, his skin crawling as her joints cracked with her head upside down as she stared down at the Keyblade wielder. "Oh, how will I ever prevent this daring rescue?"

Suddenly, an entire mass of Chrysalis's changeling army flooded in through the many entrances, surrounding Ventus. He tried to escape, but one of them spat out a green substance at his shoes, trapping his feet to the ground like superglue. Struggling to break free, he heard a dark chuckle come from behind a pillar, Vanitas revealing himself as he approached the trapped teen.

"Isn't this quite a lovely surprise," Vanitas said. "I didn't think the lack of magic would sap away your magical disguise. Isn't that supposed to be the first rule of being a Keyblade wielder: never reveal who you are to the world you're invading? But, then again, rules are meant to be broken."

"Indeed they are," Chrysalis agreed, snapping her neck back upright that made Ventus cringe as she leapt off and hovered over to Sora and Kairi's cocoon. "As intriguing as you and your friends are as something else, I had a feeling there was more to Sora, Riku, and Kairi than just average ponies with unique abilities. Who would have thought there were other worlds out there, with other kinds of creatures who we could possibly feed off of?" Chrysalis cackled, licking the cocoon as she consumed the love given off from Sora as it sucked away his love along with Kairi's. "And his is exquisite."

"You won't get away with this!" Ventus shouted.

"But we already have," Chrysalis gloated. "Even though you and Princess Twilight's little pupil were gone, it wasn't necessary to have drones take your forms to replace you. You're completely helpless."

"You should have brought more backup, like that dumb mouse, Mickey," Vanitas said with a wicked grin. He flew over to Ventus, summoning his Keyblade and held it up to his neck. "You could never win your battles alone, only by an amount of sheer, dumb luck."

Despite being held hostage and glued to the ground, Ventus smirked back. "Starlight and Thorax are still out there. They'll save me."

"Don't you dare mention that traitor's name!" Chrysalis barked, swooping down and landing in front of the Keyblade wielder. "He was a fool to leave and even more a fool to return! When I find him, he'll learn just what happens to those who betray the hive!"

"My Unversed have probably hunted him down as we speak, queenie," Vanitas said, still irking the changeling queen at the humiliating nickname he keeps calling her by. "Everything's gone according to plan, and eventually, I'll have Sora to myself once he's been completely drained." He turned back to Ventus, his smirk disappearing when he saw the teen's eyes glancing at Chrysalis more fearfully than he expected. Ignoring the look of panic, he brought the Keyblade wielder's attention back to him with a tap on his shoulder with his blade. "Don't think I didn't notice I was missing that ring I swiped off of the Princess of Light. Smart trick using that owl to distract me while you were invisible. You only delayed the inevitable by protecting those ponies.

"And as much as I'd love to have a true battle with you to prove who's the superior one between us, I'd rather not wait to see another bit of random interference, or more dumb luck on your part." Vanitas reared his hoof back, aiming at Ventus's heart and end him, getting his sweet revenge for his past life's failure to succeed when he had the incompleteX-blade. Before he thrust his Keyblade, he noticed a sudden glint of light reflect from Ventus's eyes, making him pause in confusion. "What the...?" Using his other hoof, he patted Ventus down, feeling around for where he stashed Kairi's engagement ring. Feeling nothing anywhere on him, the dark Keyblade wielder's yellow eyes slowly glanced up at Ventus, furrowing into a glare. "...You're not Ventus..."

Vanitas swiftly punched his free hoof into Ventus's abdomen, knocking the wind out of the teen. The blow caused the teen to suddenly be surrounded in a flash of green light, which happened to have been Thorax disguised as Ventus as he nearly collapsed while gasping in pain, his forelegs caught in the sticky slime where he stood in his transformed state. The other changelings gasped in surprised, completely unaware of the trickery, Chrysalis being just as shocked seeing the traitor in their presence.

"Seems I didn't have to look far," Chrysalis said to herself.

Vanitas growled angrily, turning to the changeling queen and aimed his blade at her. "You tried to trick me!? You conniving, twisted, shape-shifting succubus! You were gonna pull a fast one on me!"

"What are you babbling about, you idiot!?" Chrysalis questioned. "What trick!?"

"Making me think I actually killed Ventus, but have one of your drones pretend to be him after spying on him enough, then catch me off guard and trap me like the rest!" Vanitas accused. "All because I knocked out your best soldier, invaded your home and asserted my dominance, all to trick me into getting captured just like the others I helped you catch! One thing you never, EVER want to do with me is betray ME!"

"I had no part in Thorax's scheme! I didn't even know it was him until you revealed him for me!" Chrysalis exclaimed. "Why would I trick somepony with far more power than I am, knowing full well how skilled your kind are outside of Equestria!?"

"You're quite the actress, so I've been told, so I wouldn't be surprised if you had your changelings secretly gang up on me while I was distracted, all so you can-!" Vanitas's tirade was soon interrupted as something dashed toward them from one of the tunnels, ramming into him while getting struck in the face.

Vanitas tumbled across the ground, skidding to a halt as he landed back on his hooves, growling angrily as he looked at his attacker. Standing between Thorax, Chrysalis, and the entire hive, Ventus stood in an after-slash pose, leering intensely at his other half.

"Looking for me, Vanitas?" Ventus asked, spinning his Keyblade in his hand before standing back up in his battle stance. "Well, here I am."

Despite getting sucker punched, Vanitas smirked as he began to laugh, standing back up while staring at Ventus with an amused smirk. "Resorting to dirty tactics, eh?" He rubbed his cheek, still feeling the sting of the teen's Keyblade smacking him hard. "You should have faced me in the castle while you were spying on me. You're at a major disadvantage, or have you not realized it when you stepped into the changelings' domain?"

"I beat you when you had theX-blade in our heart, and I was at a disadvantage then," Ventus reasoned. "I call this a challenge."

Vanitas only laughed harder, finding it all too easy now with that statement. "Alright, if that's what you want to call it...Queenie, I suggest you and your subjects back off if you don't want to die. Things are gonna get messy." Chrysalis grumbled, but heeded her ally's warning as she and the other changelings backed away, giving the two Keyblade wielders room for their duel. As simple as it would be to just double-team Ventus right here and now, the vendetta Vanitas had against him mattered more than simply overpowering the magic-less wielder, she didn't want to get in his way, or get caught in Vanitas's incredibly powerful arsenal of abilities he hasn't shown off yet. "Let's make this at least a little fair. As fair as I can possibly make it."Standing in his battle-ready stance, green flames surrounded the Keyblade-wielding changeling, transforming into his original human form as he was unveiled by the flickering embers. "Doesn't this bring back a wave of nostalgia?"

"Are you done talking?" Ventus growled, twirling his Keyblade aggressively before gripping it in his back-handed style. "Let's finally end this."

"Yes. Let's," Vanitas agreed.

The two wielders dashed toward each other, swinging their weapons at each other, resulting in them clashing in a flurry of sparks. Vanitas was a little surprised to know how much stronger Ventus was than what he expected, but that wasn't going to stop him when he had the upper hand, still keeping his magic as his dark heart prevented him from losing it by the throne's power like he really was born a changeling. Ventus managed to push Vanitas back, then charged forward to slash him, only to strike an afterimage as he disappeared. Vanitas appeared behind him in the air, swinging his Keyblade and sent dark sparks of electricity at Ventus, but Ventus rolled away, knowing what to expect from his darker self in the past.

Vanitas then dove down, fading into the ground through a dark void, which went straight for Ventus. Ventus quickly dove out of the way as Vanitas shot himself up, spreading dark fireballs out from his breach before diving back in and repeating his attack. Ventus continued dodging, avoiding the lingering flames as he charged into his evil half's final breach, where he fired more volleys of dark fire around him like a geyser. Getting underneath him, Ventus jumped into Vanitas, their blade swinging wildly as the metal clanging from their connected blows rang in the large room.

While the changelings watched in frightened awe, their heads turning as the two wielders' leapt all over the place, Starlight poked her head out from one of the tunnels, finally finding the throne room. She gasped when she saw Ventus battle Vanitas, no doubt the other human was the changeling from before in Ponyville who pretended to be Sora. Taking advantage of their distraction, she carefully snuck around, avoiding Chrysalis's gaze as she stood nearby, making her way to the black throne in the back. She stifled a yelp when a fireball made of darkness was shot from Vanitas, almost hitting her, prompting her to get to the throne faster and destroy it. The only major problem is what she could use to break it with how sturdy it was just from the small base holding up the heavier seat appeared.

Ventus was starting to get exhausted, mostly avoiding Vanitas to keep from getting heavily injured, especially his magic spells. He suddenly heard a strange clicking sound, almost like something was locked onto him, only to realize it was a different tonal pitch of his own lock-ons when he, Terra, and Aqua used their Shotlock abilities. Vanitas was focusing his Shotlock, then unleashed it once he was fully charged. Three crystals appeared in front of him, unleashing a wide beam of dark energy straight toward Ventus. Ventus dove out of the way and ran for his life as Vanitas slowly aimed it at him, running in the changelings' direction as they all yelped and either ducked or flew up to avoid getting blasted.

"Watch where you're aiming!" Chrysalis yelled.

"I said to give us space!" Vanitas exclaimed, wishing he could blast all the changelings right now, but he needed to get rid of Ventus first.

"I'm starting to regret agreeing to have him help me," the queen grumbled to herself. Her ears perked up to the sound of stone bashing against stone, turning her head to the throne, finding Starlight trying to break it with a rock in both her hooves. When the unicorn looked over to make sure she was still hidden, she paused in her throne destroying as she looked at Chrysalis, grinning nervously as she was caught. "Twilight's pupil...Very clever."

Chrysalis fired a beam at Starlight, the unicorn yelping and dove into a hole in the base of the stone under Chrysalis's throne. "Starlight!" Ventus called out, racing toward her while the changeling queen went after Starlight, surprisingly too big to fit through the smaller holes as she searched for the unicorn.

Just as Ventus was about to smack Chrysalis away, Vanitas warped in front of him, swiftly kneeing him in the stomach hard and knocking the wind out of him. "Nuh-uh-uh. You said we were going to settle this," Vanitas teased, then punched Ventus in the face, sending him stumbling back into their battlefield. "Don't start what you can't finish, 'brother'."

"Ngh!...We're...not...brothers," Ventus growled, coughing slightly as he regained control of his breathing.

"You're right; half-brothers it is," Vanitas corrected himself, warping back in front of him, catching Ventus off guard with a flurry of blows, teleporting around the dazed teen after each hit.

As they continued fighting, Starlight panted as she hid from Chrysalis's sight, avoiding her hooves or magic blasts, though they were meant to stun as she didn't want to destroy her special throne keeping them powerless. "Clearly, Thorax has revealed to you the secret of my throne. I can't have powerful ponies using their abilities against me." Chrysalis smirked, regardless of the information they had. "Even with your embarrassing little rescue attempt, everything has gone according to plan."

"What plan?" Starlight asked. "Why did you do all this!?"

"So I could feed of course!" Chrysalis exclaimed, poking her head in one of the holes, forcing Starlight to get duck deeper down under the rock. "By replacing the most beloved figures in Equestria, my drones will be able to store all the love meant for them and return it here to me." As she gloated, she hovered onto the seat of her throne, watching Ventus getting pummeled by Vanitas as he could no longer keep up. One last slash of his blade against Ventus's torso knocked him down for good, the teen's grip on his Keyblade lost as it clattered and slid toward Thorax. Ventus landed on his back, but as he struggled to sit up, Vanitas slammed his foot down hard on his chest, knocking his head back against the hard stone ground and pinned him down. "Everypony will do as I command and my subjects will feed on their love for generations!"

Starlight managed to sneak out from underneath the throne's base while Chrysalis cackled and her army hissed as a way of cheering along with their queen. Peeking around the corner, she saw Thorax still trapped where he stood and Ventus held down by Vanitas. She looked at Thorax's wings, getting a crazy idea to help them win, and maybe both sides didn't have to suffer.

"What if you don't have to?" Starlight asked.

"Ridiculous!" Chrysalis exclaimed, teleporting where Starlight was hiding. The unicorn tried to flee, but Chrysalis chomped down on her tail, flinging her across the room and into her changeling guards. The queen approached her as the guards held her down. "The hunger of changelings can never be satisfied!"

"Exactly!" Starlight said. "Thorax left the hive and made a friend. He shared love, and now he doesn't need to feed. You don't have to live your lives starving all the time!"

"You know NOTHING of the changelings or what it takes to be their queen!" Chrysalis hissed, dragging Starlight toward her with her magic, then flung her against the nearby wall. "I decide what's best for my subjects, not some mewling grub!"

"I know what it's like to lead by fear and intimidation," Starlight grunted, standing up while ignoring the pain from being thrown. "And I know what it's like to want everypony to do what you say. But I was wrong. A real leader doesn't force her subjects to deny who they are! She celebrates what makes them unique and listens when one of them finds a better way!"

The changelings soon became conflicted, wondering if what Starlight said was true. Many of them hated going hungry, and Chrysalis was always so cruel to take all the love they absorbed, taking it all for herself most of the time and sate her endless hunger more than their own. She grinned when she seemed to be getting through to them,but out of nowhere, Vanitas teleported in front of her, grasping the mare's throat, and lifted her up to his height while pressing her against the wall.

"You clearly have no idea what you're talking about," Vanitas said, smirking in amusement as he watched the unicorn try to pry his hand off her neck while gasping for breath. "You have no room to negotiate when you're dealing with people like us. We control others by making them afraid for their lives if they decide to question our orders. In life, there are winners and losers, and losers perish when they try to reason with their opponents!"

Vanitas threw Starlight hard, sending her tumbling along the ground, slamming into Ventus as he struggled to get up. Thorax whimpered, unable to watch his friends getting hurt. He looked down, spotting Ventus's Keyblade nearby, then looked up as he watched Vanitas menacingly stride toward the teen and unicorn. Using his magic, Thorax picked up the Wayward Wind and throw it like a dagger, hitting Vanitas in the back as he let out a yell. Growling, he turned to glare at the defiant changeling, distracting him long enough for Ventus to get up, pick up his Keyblade, and strike Vanitas from behind. The dark Keyblade wielder stumbled in surprise, but the next hit, he left an apparition and teleported behind Starlight, picking her up and holding his Keyblade toward her chest as Ventus turned around.

"Let her go, Vanitas!" Ventus shouted.

"You three are becoming a real pain in my side!" Vanitas exclaimed. "Make one single movement, she's turning into a Heartless!" Ventus grunted, despising the dirty tactic his darkness succumbed to just so he could win. The changelings surrounded the teen, holding him in place as he silently gave up, knocking his Keyblade away from everyone. Vanitas chuckled, moving his weapon away from Starlight, tossing her to a few more changelings as they held her down, too. "That's what makes you weak; you care about your friends too much."

"No, you just fight dirty," Ventus growled.

"That's why I don't care," Vanitas responded, punching Ventus's gut as he walked past him, then stood by Chrysalis as she leered at Thorax. "I think it's time to break off the weak link in your chain, queenie."

"Indeed," Chrysalis agreed, ignoring the nickname as her focus was on punishing the traitorous changeling. "The only thing Thorax has found is what happens to those who turns their back on the hive."

Lighting her crooked horn with a powerful spell, Chrysalis shot it at Thorax, lifting him up in her green aura, breaking off the sticky slime keeping his forehooves glued to the ground, and held him aloft for the others to see. "NOOOO!!!!" Starlight cried out, struggling to break free from the guards' hold on her.

"I will show all of my subjects what a REAL leader is after I drain every last ounce of love out of this traitor!" Chrysalis announced, then opened her maw wide, her spell then began sucking out a pink aura straight from Thorax's chest and down her gullet.

Thorax winced and groaned in agony, unable to escape from the queen's powerful hold. "Ngh! I-It's like...she's sucking...the life out of me!" Throax grunted, slowly losing all his strength as he tried to hold onto the love stored within him. "I-I...can't...hold it...! It's...too much...!"

"It's inevitable," Vanitas chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the reformed changeling writhe in pain. "Accept your fate."

"Thorax, don't hold it back!" Ventus called out. "Let it all out!"

"He's right!" Starlight agreed. "Sharing love is what made you different to begin with! You should share yours with Chrysalis!"

"Give her all of it!" Starlight and Ventus both exclaimed.

Left with no other choice in his predicament, Thorax unleashed all the love from within him, spreading out his limbs as he let out a yell. A powerful shockwave sent Chrysalis's spell back at her, sending her flying back into her throne hard, managing to crack it from the impact. Vanitas stepped back in shock, watching Chrysalis get flung back, confused by the backlash, but as he turned around to face Thorax, he growled and shielded his eyes from the bright light engulfing him, the love he unleashed spiraling around the changeling like a ethereal cocoon. The changelings holding Ventus and Starlight back let go as the magical cocoon blinded everyone.

"What the hell is happening!?" Vanitas questioned, backing away as the light seemed make him react negatively.

Ventus approached the ethereal cocoon, reaching his hand out to touch it. It flashed brightly before disappearing, freeing Thorax as everyone gawked in awe, having gone through a metamorphosis after giving all the love within his heart. His body was no longer black, now bright and colorful with varying shades of green, an area around his neck and upper chest splotched with orange with three pale blue gem-like protrusions at the base of his neck, there were no holes in his legs, and his wings and tail were longer and shimmered in a translucent purple. He now stood as tall as Ventus after floating back to the ground, not including the orange deer-like antlers above his longer ears. And when he opened his eyes, they were a dark purple instead of the similar blue like the rest of the changelings.

"Thorax?" Ventus uttered.

Thorax looked at himself, just as shocked as everyone else at his new transformation. "Wow," he said, a bit off-putting that his voice still sounded the same in such a regal-looking body, but Ventus and Starlight didn't care, glad to see he was still ok after Chrysalis tried to suck away all his love energy.

"Wow is right," Ventus agreed. "It's like...you were a caterpillar turning into a butterfly...only a lot more magical and kinda strange seeing you this tall."

"...What the hell is this!?" Vanitas exclaimed. Ventus quickly turned around, almost forgetting about Vanitas, even after he got whooped by him. "You can't be serious! 'Give her all of your love!' And...he looks like a rainbow barfed all over him! How did that even send queenie back there flying!?"

"You just don't see how powerful love and friendship can be in this world, Vanitas," Ventus said. "This change Thorax went through is proof that those with no heart, or so everyone believes because of how he looked before, truly have one if given a chance. The changelings are like Heartless; seeking love to feed and survive, to grow stronger. But unlike Heartless, when they truly understand the magic of friendship and willingly share their own love, they don't have to starve and can change for the better."

"Lousy sentiments that mean nothing," Vanitas growled. "Even if he has changed, what good does that do for you!? He's still pathetic, and you have no power in this hive! I still have the upper hand!"

Thorax winced, but Ventus still stood to defend his friend. In his pocket, he felt a light radiating from it, looking down and pulling out what was causing the glow. He pulled out his Wayfinder, which was glowing brightly, the magic it had inside somehow not being sucked away by the throne, even if it was slightly cracked and remained standing. He looked back at Thorax, then back down at his Wayfinder, his lips curling into a confident grin as he clutched the new star charm Aqua crafted for him and the others.

"You're wrong, Vanitas," Ventus said. "This isn't over yet. You may think you've won, but darkness always falls to the light, no matter how bleak things get and how small that light is." Vanitas rolled his eyes, already bored with the pointless speech his other half was making. "I managed to survive thanks to Sora. His heart opened up to my light, and I've been with him through everything. Now, it's time for me to finally repay him and save him back, starting by destroying you once and for all and busting that throne to pieces!"

"You. Have. No. MAGIC!" Vanitas shouted. "Just admit you've lost! I'm sick of hearing your nonsense!"

"Do you want to know how you lost before, Vanitas?" Ventus asked. Vanitas growled, but the look in his eyes told the Keyblade wielder he was curious. Ventus laughed, showing Vanitas his Wayfinder. "In our heart, during the final showdown, I was beating you, even when you wielded theX-blade. In a desperation attempt, you and I tried to finish each other...and I countered your attacks back. How? We formed a D-Link with each other!"

"W-What?" Vanitas asked in shock. "A-A D-Link...? I would never form a bond with you!"

"You had no choice; it happened regardless. We are one in the same," Ventus explained, reminding Vanitas as he cringed in irritation. "I formed many bonds with friends I made in other worlds, and even though I only met Thorax today after hearing about him in the Crystal Empire from Sora, Riku, Twilight, and Starlight, I think we became very fast friends just on the walk over to the hive." His Wayfinder began to glow, activating his D-Link as an invisible wind rushed around Ventus. "I might not have magic as a pegasus, or even a human...but if I bonded with a changeling, then I should have it back, even if it's temporary!"

"WHAT!?" Vanitas screamed.

The light from Ventus's Wayfinder spiraled around him, wrapping him in a cocoon similar to what happened to Thorax. As soon as it opened, a bright flash blinded everyone as Ventus transformed thanks to his D-Link with Thorax. When the audience of changelings, Starlight, and Vanitas could see again, Starlight and Thorax stared in awe while Vanitas was completely dumbfounded. Before them where Ventus stood was now a pure white changeling, just like Thorax's metamorphosis, though just a bit shorter than the reformed changeling's height. There were antlers on his head as well as a horn, the antlers a shade of bright yellow as they curved around his head like a halo. His wings were see-through and shimmered brilliantly, a single flap of his wings sending sparkles of light in their wake, along with his tail as they matched his insect wings. The only thing about Ventus that hadn't changed were his clothes, his hair, and his eyes when he opened them, though they now glowed brightly as he stared down the stunned Vanitas.

"It's time to end this," Ventus said. "And this time, you will NEVER come back again..."


	152. To Where and Back Again Part 3

Vanitas leered at the transformed Ventus, disturbed by the bright white chitin body that seemed to radiate a light stronger than he ever felt. He wasn't going to show his other side fear or worry, proving he was the stronger half, not Ventus.

"...You think you scare me?" Vanitas asked. "You look just as bad as the green moose you're trying to protect. Changing like that's not going to help you beat me!"

"Then why don't you come after me?" Ventus taunted, crouching low as he readied to pounce. "If you want to run your mouth, then show me you're still stronger than me now."

Growling, Vanitas flinched, which made Ventus smirk, practically sensing his fear. Vanitas looked around, then spotted Starlight standing by herself, too enthralled with Ventus's D-Link changeling form. Vanitas had a wicked grin on his face, then leered at Ventus with manic, psychotic eyes.

"Oh, I will...After I make sure you suffer!" he said before rushing off toward Starlight.

Starlight gasped when she heard Vanitas's footsteps heading toward her, the dark Keyblade wielder moving too fast for her to escape. She flinched and lifted her hooves up to defend herself. Vanitas yelled and swung his blade down, but Ventus warped in front of Starlight, swinging his right foreleg and, in a flash of light, blocked his darker side's Void Gear Keyblade with his own, but it wasn't the Wayward Wind. Vanitas leered at Ventus for protecting Starlight, but when he looked at what he used to block him with,his jaw dropped at what he saw. In Ventus's hoof was a Keyblade unlike anything anyone could imagine: it looked like two Kingdom Keyblades crossed together, as well as joined by their guards, the teeth facing outward, a filigree similar to the Ultima Keyblade's wire-like design in the center where the blades crossed, jutting out between them was another blade, making its reach longer than the original Kingdom Key's length while it glowed a bright white, and the chains connected at the ends of the hilts joined, the end of the chain bearing a red and black heart similar to the Heartless emblem's design, only without the jagged etchings and had two Kingdom Keys crossed over it.

"Starlight, stay by Thorax," Ventus warned. Starlight nodded and ran to Thorax, staying far enough away from the two Keyblade wielders. "Stay away from my friends. I'm done letting you push them around and hurting them."

"...W-W-Wha...Y-You...You...!?" Vanitas stammered, staring at theX-blade in utter disbelief.

"Oh. You like my new Keyblade?" Ventus teased. "I figured you weren't going to use it when you died in a previous life. How's it feel to be on this end?" Vanitas was speechless, a glint of fear reflecting in his eyes, which was a first for Ventus to see since he finished him in their last battle. Ventus lunged his head forward, headbutting Vanitas and dazing him, then lunged forward, his translucent wings buzzing as he slammed his darkness into the wall in less then a second. In a flash of light from theX-blade, Ventus reverted Vanitas back into a changeling, sucking away the magic of his transformation. "Now we're evenly matched. And how fitting: you as a black, heartless changeling, while I'm the light one, far more superior by sharing love than stealing it."

"S-Shut up!" Vanitas shouted, missing Ventus as he swung his blade, the white changeling backflipping away and landing in his battle stance. "That...ThatX-blade is supposed to be mine...You're the inferior half! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY YOU!!!!!!"

Vanitas hissed angrily, then flew forward, slashing his Keyblade across Ventus's chest. He managed to hit him, smirking in success, but Ventus grinned, and the next instant, he disappeared. Vanitas didn't have any time to look around as Ventus reappeared behind him, kicking the back of his head and slamming his face deep into the ground. Ventus flapped his wings, spreading sparkles of light all around Vanitas as he struggled to pull his head out. They weren't physically harming him, but Ventus used what abilities came from his D-Link with Thorax. Vanitas finally freed his head with a comical popping sound, shaking his head as he squinted through the sparkling dust.

Ventus began charging toward him, but as Vanitas blinked, Ventus had suddenly turned into Sora from his point of view, shocking him as he held the same powerfulX-blade in his hands. He quickly got his mind focused on surviving, lifting his Keyblade to block the illusion's, then flew high out of "Sora's" reach. Looking up at the cocoons, he saw the real Sora was still trapped inside, baffled, shaking his head as he tried to snap out of whatever spell Ventus cast on him.

"What's the matter, Vanitas!?" "Sora" taunted. "Afraid to take on who will eventually be your ally if you actually beat Ven!? I heard you were menacing, but you're just a coward!"

"...I am no coward!" Vanitas screamed. He looked down at the changelings, all of them muttering to each other as they were wondering what he was seeing when all the others, including Thorax, Starlight, and Chrysalis only saw Ventus and his Wayward Wind Keyblade, the white changeling mimicking Sora's voice and fighting stance if he were human. "What are you idiots looking at!? Fight him! Do something besides stand there and watch him humiliate me!"

"What is he talking about?" Starlight asked. "What is Ven doing to Vanitas?"

"I don't know," Thorax said. "Some kind of illusion, but he's not physically transformed."

Vanitas yelled and dove down toward Sora, but as he got closer, he was suddenly smacked in the side by someone else, grunting in pain as he skid across the ground. When he saw who attacked him, he swore he was seeing things as he now saw Riku with theX-blade, using the same battle stance he does as the silver-haired human illusion smirked at him.

"Giving up already?" "Riku" teased, the audience seeing Ventus standing where the mirage was in Vanitas's eyes in the same pose and mimicking his voice perfectly. "Come on, Vanitas. I thought you were stronger than that."

"W-What? T-Two!?" Vanitas looked up again, the real Riku still just as trapped as Sora was, but when he looked at the illusions again, he was starting to lose it as his mind tried to process the manipulative magic invading him. He closed his eyes, rubbed them with his hoof, and even shook his head, but when he opened them again, he was suddenly surrounded by the other Keyblade wielders': Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Twilight, Lea, Mickey, and even an illusion of Eraqus, knowing full well the former master was already dead long ago. All of them bore theX-blade, his tricked brain making him panic as he tried to search for Ventus, but there was no sign of him anywhere. "S-Stop hiding behind this trick! Fight me like a man, unless you're still a little boy, cowering in fear of my power!"

"Didn't you also use this 'trick', turning into Sora to kidnap and catch us?" "Aqua" asked.

"You're the true coward here, Vanitas," "Terra" insulted. "Creating Unversed to stop us, but they only helped us grow stronger while all you did was taunt and toy with us."

"You're a practical joker turned nuisance; to us, and even to Xehanort," "Mickey" added.

"J-Joker!? You think I'm a joke!?" Vanitas screeched, getting irritated and heavily flustered as he searched for his opponent hiding behind one of these fakes. "You have no idea who I am! I AM VANITAS! I'M A GOD COMPARED TO ALL OF YOU!"

"A 'god' who follows orders from someone else who wants to be all powerful, more likely," "Eraqus" said.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Vanitas screamed, then charged toward "Eraqus".

He went straight through the deceased Keyblade Master, only to be met with Ventus's hoof straight in his face. Sent flying back, Ventus swung his Keyblade, sending the illusions after him as they struck him one by one. Despite the fact they weren't real, each strike hurt as Vanitas staggered about, trying to fight back but only hitting air as he flailed about. On her throne, Chrysalis grunted as she stood up, shocked to see someone was managing to beat someone she thought was stronger than Sora.

"Don't think that I'm out just yet," Chrysalis growled, leaping toward Ventus. He leapt away, staring the changeling queen down while his spell over Vanitas continued affecting him. "You will not ruin what I have been planning for the last couple years to take over Equestria! All the love in the world will be mine to consume! And don't even THINK you can try to change my mind after seeing Thorax turn into...that!"

"There's no need to," Ventus said. He spun his Keyblade in his hoof, then crouched low as he leered at the changeling queen. "Because you don't deserve a second chance! Especially when we know just how low you'll go to control someone!"

Chrysalis fired a beam at Ventus, only for it to be deflected with a swing of his blade. He charged forward and swung, moving faster than the queen expected as she used her magic to create a shield to defend herself. It didn't last long as it shattered in one blow, getting caught in a flurry of wild swings that left her immobilized. As the two fought, Starlight grimaced when Ventus said Chrysalis didn't deserve a second chance. She knew that in the alternate future where she had succeeded using Kairi as her mind-controlled slave, in more ways than just a super soldier, she had also hurt that Kairi far worse than she was already hurting after losing Sora in that timeline. The Chrysalis in that timeline had given her physical, mental, and psychological pain, but she didn't even know there was a way for her and her subjects to live without spreading fear among ponies and stealing their love to eat.

Vanitas yelled and continued flailing about, the illusion starting to fade away as the sparkles surrounding him began to disappear. He panted heavily, badly injured as he looked around, finding no sign of the irritating mirages anywhere. He turned to face where he heard fighting, spotting Ventus and Chrysalis clashing with each other. His jaw fell when he saw Ventus's original Keyblade instead of theX-blade, his blood boiling as he was tricked, grinding his fangs as a dark aura surrounded the changeling.

"You conniving little BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vanitas screamed.

Vanitas teleported toward Ventus, quickly ducking a horizontal slash aimed for his head as he now dealt with his enraged other half and the queen of the changelings. Ventus wasn't deterred as he accepted the challenge, blocking and avoiding Vanitas's berserk-like slashes while dodging magic beams from Chrysalis. The changelings watching were in awe, all of them silently hoping Ventus would win as his power as a temporary changeling seemed far superior than their queen's. Starlight and Thorax hoped he would beat them both before his D-Link wore off, but they had confidence in the young Keyblade wielder.

Ventus backed away aimed his Keyblade at Vanitas and Chrysalis, freezing them in place as he performed the move Time Splicer. As soon as both his foes were Stopped, Ventus warped around them, slashing wildly in all directions. When time resumed, the duo yelled in pain as the strikes connected, then were caught in a powerful Tornado spell, Ventus in the eye of the harsh whirlwinds and watched as Chrysalis and Vanitas flailed about as the winds injured them. He followed up with a Collision Magnet, pulling them toward him, and with a powerful swing, Ventus slammed Vanitas and Chrysalis hard across the room, crashing them into the throne as it cracked more from the impact.

"Ugh...Get...off me!" Chrysalis groaned, the two changelings tangled up in each other's limbs as they writhed in pain.

Ventus landed back on the ground, facing the changelings as he walked over to Thorax and Starlight. "Changelings, listen to me!" he called out to the crowd of black bug ponies. "For so long, your kind has been seen as monsters, heartless and disturbing as you hunt ponies, impersonate loved ones, and steal the love they give! This was a dark road that Chrysalis had lead you down, and she has been selfish with a greed for power to even care about how all of you would survive, much less herself! Look at the changeling who you all saw as an outcast; he had discovered that making friends, GIVING love instead of taking hasn't starved him, and the benefits are much greater as you are accepted by those who can give you a chance if you truly wish for a second chance!" Thorax looked away bashfully, but after witnessing the first reformed changeling's transformation, they were willing to give it a chance for a better life. "So, what do you all say!? Do you want to keep hiding behind masks of other's faces and keep going hungry, or do you want to show your true selves by giving love to others instead of taking them!?"

Without needing much convincing, the changelings all began to mimic Thorax and give love. They all floated as their chest shot out love energy, beginning their metamorphosis. Starlight, Thorax, and Ventus grinned as they chose the best option. Ventus lifted his Keyblade up in the air, gathering the love energy the hive was releasing. The tip of his Keyblade also began to build up light, increasing their magic's power as he turned to face the throne, Chrysalis, and Vanitas. After it was fully charged, Ventus aimed his blade at the throne, firing a heart-shaped beam into the base of the stone throne, causing cracks to build up all around and reach the top. Chrysalis and Vanitas looked down with wide eyes, then to each other, having a huge feeling they were going to be caught in an explosion.

The numerous cracks were too much for the enchanted stone throne, beginning to glow brightly as it was about to blow up. Thinking quickly, Ventus cast a powerful barrier spell around himself, Thorax, Starlight, and their trapped friends hanging above. He protected them all in time as the throne released a massive explosion, destroying itself to pieces as well as blowing up the highest spire of the hive, where Chrysalis's throne room was held. With no more ceiling holding the cocooned captives hostage, they began to fall, but now that there was no more magic-sucking stone taking magic away from the Changeling Kingdom, the magic around the Keyblade wielders returned, turning them back into ponies, and Starlight had her magic back, catching everyone before they hit the ground.

As the captured victims landed safely, the changelings around Ventus, Starlight, and Thorax fully transformed, turning into bright and colorful changelings like Thorax, each different with combination of brighter colored bodies, wings, tails, and eyes, though they all didn't have antlers like Thorax. They looked at themselves and each other in awe, no longer feeling hungry and were also really glad to change.

"This is incredible," Starlight said. She then looked at Ventus, who was still in his changeling form. "What did you do to Vanitas? He said you had theX-blade thing you mentioned before, but you didn't."

"I think it was a bit of a Confuse spell, but with a changeling twist," Ventus guessed. "Since changelings are pretty good at tricking their victims, I thought it would be sweet to get some revenge for what Vanitas had done to me, Aqua, and Terra in the past. Too bad the illusion didn't last forever, but I had my fun toying with him."

"And even though you mimicked the others voices, you didn't transform into them," Thorax noted.

"I don't think I've ever heard the last two's voices before Vanitas began flailing and stumbling around while he was 'attacked'," Starlight added.

"Right. You never met King Mickey before," Ventus said. "He was the second to last one...but the last one...was our former master, Eraqus...He was involved with what happened back then, too." Ventus let out a sad sigh, wishing his existence and his part in Xehanort's plan didn't end up with Eraqus and Terra fighting against each other, resulting in the former's death. Looking past those memories, Ventus looked over at the cocoons, stepping toward them with his Keyblade held high. "Let's get these guys out of there."

With several wide slashes, he cut through the cocoons, freeing their friends as the slimy goop inside spilled out. Everyone groaned and coughed, feeling disoriented and slightly weak, wondering what happened to them.

"Ugh. Not again," Riku groaned in irritation, kicking the pieces of his and Twilight's membrane prison.

The others managed to get up, though Sora felt far weaker as his and Kairi's cocoon had mostly been trying to drain him more than the rest. "Is this how changeling goop tastes, Riku? Bland, slimy broth with no flavoring?"

"Thicker than broth, but yes," Riku said.

Kairi stood and helped Sora up, letting him lean against her. "At least we're out," she said. "What happened to-?" As she rubbed her head, Kairi bumped her hoof against her horn, but failed to feel something else that should have been there. "Huh?...M-My engagement ring! It's gone!"

"Huh!?" Sora looked at his beloved's horn, letting out a shocked squeak as he noticed it was missing as well.

"NOOO! What happened to us!?" Kairi exclaimed. "Who stole my ring!?"

"Kairi, relax," Ventus said as he approached the couple, digging through his pocket and pulling out the pink unicorn's ring.

"...Ven!?" Sora asked, shocking the others as they saw his transformed state.

"Yeah, I know. Weird look, huh?" Ventus said, chuckling at everyone's reaction. "But, I think the other changelings look just as weird as I do."

Looking around, they saw the transformed changelings, confusing and striking them with awe in their new forms. "...Ven, what happened to us?" Aqua asked as she and Terra approached the white changeling.

"Uhh...it's a pretty long story," he said. Ventus placed Kairi's engagement ring back on her horn for her, then transformed back into a stallion as his D-Link finally wore out. "I forged a D-Link with Thorax pretty quickly. These changes never happened with my other links in the past, but I guess while in Equestria, the magic around the world helps me transform, even in the human world through the magic portal."

Starlight ran over to Trixie as she was snapping awake, hugging the magician, happy to see her unharmed after getting swarmed by the Unversed. When Discord came to with a groan, he looked around in confusion, watching some of the reformed changeling hive helping the others out of their cocoons, even cleaning them off from the disgusting slime they were surrounded in.

"Fluttershy?" the draconequus called out worriedly. He spotted the pegasus, turning to hear her name being called. "Fluttershy!"

Discord teleported closer to her, forgetting about his magic returning as he picked the yellow mare up and hugged her tightly. "It's, umm, good to see you too," Fluttershy said, her cheeks glowing with a light blush as she hugged Discord back.

Twilight approached Starlight, her legs shaking as she stood up after being held in that cocoon for nearly a day. "Starlight, what happened?"

"We defeated the changelings without magic at all, Thorax appears to be the new leader seeing how different he looks compared to the others, and...they're all kinda...good now," Starlight briefly summarized.

The short version didn't explain much as the others were baffled, wondering what happened while they were kidnapped and how they were so easily tricked. They didn't have a chance to get more answers as they heard some of the rubble in the distance shift. Facing the moving rubble, Chrysalis pulled herself out of the debris of her ruined palace, hissing violently, only to balk in shock as she saw her captives have escaped and her hive of changelings were as colorful as Thorax. The other wielders summoned their blades, everyone glaring at the now former changeling queen, outnumbering her in both numbers and power. Chrysalis knew she was outmatched, sitting in defeat as she looked down in thought.

Starlight was the only one out of the massive group who pitied her, stepping up to the beaten changeling queen. "When Twilight, Sora, and the others beat me, I chose to run away and seek revenge. But you don't have to," Starlight said. "You can be the leader your subjects deserve..."

Starlight held her hoof out to Chrysalis, giving her a chance to change and no longer be considered an enemy of the entire kingdom of Equestria. The former queen looked at the unicorn, shocked to be given that chance despite terrorizing everyone and kidnapping the most important ponies, and the universe's greatest warriors, taking the love from her transformed drones to feed for the rest of her existence. Sora wasn't going to believe she would ever change, not after what he experienced, and Ventus silently agreed as he stared her down, having more energy to strike than the others as theirs was more drained. Chrysalis began to reach out for Starlight's hoof, but instead of shaking it, she leered at her and smacked her hoof away, shocking Starlight at her response.

"There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you and that colt one day, Starlight Glimmer!" Chrysalis hissed.

Just as she was about to fly away, Ventus rushed forward, casting Magnet and attracting the former queen toward him. She yelped as she was forced back by the gravitational pull, turning into a pained grunt when Ventus leapt up and slammed his Keyblade down onto her, sending her crashing to the ground. Landing and pinning her to the ground, the young pegasus brought his blade to Chrysalis's throat, pressing a hoof down on her horn when she tried to use magic to break away with enough force to threaten to break it off if she did.

"You're not getting your revenge; not today, or tomorrow, or anytime in the future," Ventus said. "Starlight gave you a chance. A stupid idea, but it was a chance you just wasted, and all of us knew you wouldn't want to. All you care about is yourself, not your hive, or even finding better ways to keep you all from starving. You just wanted power, addicted to stealing love and growing from its strength. And even if you did escape, we won't let you bring anymore pain." He forced her head to turn to look at Sora, staring at the intense glare of the stallion as he stood by Kairi, who moved in front of his fiancee protectively. "In another time, you did succeed in your invasion, but you used Kairi instead."

"Her? Why would I have used her in my invasion?" Chrysalis questioned, confused by what he meant by another time.

"You don't need to know," Ventus growled, pressing his blade harder against her throat. "And you will never find out...It's over. You lost everything. And you'll be lucky if you see the light of day again when we throw you in a prison cell."

Starlight was disappointed, hoping to turn Chrysalis's ideals around like Ventus had to the changelings. At least everyone knew exactly what her sentence would be, considering she had tried to take over Equestria twice, kidnapping Cadence and impersonating her during the royal wedding the first time and then the more important ponies in the world with the same goal as the first, along with letting Vanitas take Sora away after weakening him enough through those love-draining cocoons. Her ears twitched when she heard something moving where Chrysalis came out from the rocky debris. Turning toward the sound, she gasped when she saw Vanitas crawl out, looking far worse than Chrysalis as he seemed to have taken the full brunt of the throne's explosion with several bruises on his face, one of his eyes closed with a pretty bad one as if a large piece smacked him in the blast.

The changeling growled, his good eye leering at Ventus as he aimed his Keyblade at him. "It is over...for you. Dark Mega Flare."

The end of Vanitas's weapon began to build up an orb of dark flames, growing bigger and bigger until it was almost as big as he was. When he unleashed the powerful fire spell, everyone heard the sound as they turned their heads in Vanitas's general direction.

"NOOO!!!!" Starlight shouted, running in the Dark Mega Flare's trajectory, using her magic to create a barrier to protect herself from the spell.

As soon as the ball of flames connected with Starlight's magical shield, it shrunk in on itself, then expanded in a massive explosion, the radius barely reaching Ventus and Chrysalis as the shockwave nearly blew everyone away. They could all hear Starlight's barrier shatter, the mare sent flying out of the Dark Mega Flare's explosion and knocked unconscious. Everyone gasped in horror, Aqua and Terra staring at Vanitas in shock as they saw him back again.

"Starlight!" Twilight shouted, trying to chase and catch her pupil as she fell, only to wince as her strength hadn't fully recovered yet.

Thorax flapped his wings and flew after Starlight, catching her before she hit the ground and carried her back to the others. Ventus was speechless as he watched Starlight run into the incredibly powerful spell and get flung from the explosion, but when he turned back to Vanitas, he growled, ignoring the startled changeling queen as he leapt off her and ran toward his dark side.

"VANITAS!!!!!!!!!" Ventus screamed, slashing the changeling, but only hit an afterimage as his darkness reappeared down near the base of hive.

Chrysalis took the chance to flee, no longer held down and dove over the edge. Sora tried to chase after her, only to wince and collapse, gravely weakened by her magic while he was trapped. She regrouped with Vanitas, avoiding the aggressive spells from Ventus when she spotted her from burning fireballs to bolts of lightning. Chrysalis got far enough away and flew as if her life depended on it, passing Vanitas as he and Ventus glared at each other for a moment before the changeling flew after Chrysalis. Ventus panted heavily, letting out a frustrated scream that echoed throughout the wasteland, throwing his Keyblade in a vain attempt to hit Vanitas, only for it to come back in his hoof a moment later.

When his anger subsided, guilt and sorrow struck his heart as he turned around, running back to the others as his friends and the reformed changelings hovered around Starlight, Thorax gently laying her down on the ground while greatly worried for her. "She doesn't look good," he uttered.

Aqua kneeled down and looked Starlight over, the heliotrope unicorn covered in burn marks, but she was still breathing. "A lot of burns...but she's still alive," Aqua said, though that didn't relieve everyone's worries after watching her miraculously survive such a blast. "That barrier she cast was strong enough to lessen the damage, but I'm surprised by how strong it was to survive without getting so much as a scar of darkness on her."

"S-Scar of darkness?" Trixie asked nervously.

"If an injury on someone with the power of darkness is strong enough, it will leave behind a scar," Terra explained. "Master Eraqus had one on his face, and I gave a certain assassin working for Xehanort a good one when I was using it back then. It's permanent like a normal one, but it doesn't fade away as time passes."

Aqua held her Keyblade over Starlight, casting Curaga and healed away the burns all over her body. Ventus stared at the unconscious unicorn, tears beginning to well up in his eyes as history seemed to be repeating itself. Vanitas had harmed one of his friends, and almost killed her if she wasn't strong enough to defend herself. He blamed himself for what he got Aqua and Terra into when he was under Xehanort's tutelage and had Vanitas created by force from his own darkness, and now that he's back, he's going to do it all over again.

"...Starlight...?" Ventus uttered, his voice cracking as he fell on his haunches.

Aqua heard Ventus, seeing the distressed look on his face. "Ven, she'll be ok," she assured. "She's just unconscious." Her words didn't reach him, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. Aqua stood up and approached Ventus, gently placing a hoof on his shoulder. "Ven?"

Ventus grimaced, choking back a sob as he buried his face in Aqua's chest. Though slightly startled, Aqua held Ventus gently, both her and Terra looking at each other as they had a feeling this was just like what happened when they met up again in the Keyblade Graveyard. As much as they want to know about what happened and Vanitas's return, it was best to wait until Ventus had calmed down enough. While Thorax lead the changelings to Canterlot and the Crystal Empire to tell their brethren impersonating the royals that Chrysalis is no longer in charge and their change proof of showing they don't have to live in hiding and have to starve, Discord teleported everyone back to Ponyville with a snap of his fingers for them all to rest and recuperate.

Far out in the wastelands, Chrysalis panted heavily as she rested for a moment, seething with anger at her second failed attempt to take over Equestria. Vanitas walked up behind her, just as mad as the former changeling queen, and even more so that Ventus had humiliated him, tricked him into thinking he had theX-blade, and was still alive after Starlight jumped in front of his Dark Mega Flare. And with how useless Chrysalis was, too busy gloating instead of killing Starlight or Thorax earlier, Sora was freed, and he had nothing to bring back to Xehanort.

"One day, I am going to get my revenge on them," Chrysalis vowed. "They will pay for this..." She then turned to her ally, glowering at him for his failure to beat Ventus and for that spell aimed at him that could have engulfed her as well. "I thought you said you were supposed to be stronger than those Keyblade wielders, but your other half, as you call that runt, bested you. And used my own game of trickery to make you fight against the air!"

"Shut up," Vanitas growled.

"Why didn't you use THAT magic spell on him earlier instead of toying with him!?" Chrysalis questioned angrily. "We both could have won in a heartbeat! But you could have killed me with that when he had me pinned! For somepony who's strong, you're clearly not smart enough to deal with a child!"

That pinched a nerve in Vanitas, suddenly warping in front of Chrysalis, backhanding her in the face and sent her falling to the ground. "You have no right to mock me!" Vanitas shouted, leaping onto the changeling queen and rammed his hoof into her chest, knocking the wind out of her before grabbing her neck and choking her. "What about you!? How about you do something instead of hide behind stupid masks and sit on your fat ass while your army does the job for you!? If you have the guts to call me out over me losing, which I don't need to be reminded of-!" He emphasized his statement by slamming Chrysalis's head into the ground, scaring her while she was being choked and gasping for breath. "-you should look in the damn mirror and see how much of a screw up you are when you lost your drones' respect for you as a leader and did nothing to Ventus when you tried to 'assist' me! So unless you want to piss me off even more than I am now, you better learn to keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you!!!!!"

Vanitas slammed Chrysalis's head into the ground again, letting go and let her breathe in a huge lungful of air and coughing after the harsh blow to her chest. Stepping away, he growled, rubbing his sore eye with a hoof, hoping it would heal up and not end up wearing an eyepatch like Braig. Chrysalis managed to sit up, rubbing her strangled neck while leering at the Keyblade wielder.

"You...and I...made a deal," Chrysalis reminded Vanitas. "You promised...to help me. You failed me..."

"You're the one who failed," Vanitas growled. "I gave you my services in exchange for an emotionally empty Sora. I help in their capture, I pretended to be him for your plan to go off without any complications, but then came along a member of your hive, a coward who barely did anything you expected of him, who waltzed right in and 'gave you all his love', knocking you back, turned into a mutated rainbow moose-butterfly, and got the rest of your 'loyal' changelings to turn into those same disgusting things in defiance against you. Right now, I don't have an emotionally undead Sora in my clutches, you're left without an army, and I was beaten by my weaker half in the most embarrassingly humiliating way possible...Our deal is off, queenie.

"Or, I should call you former queenie since you no longer rule your kingdom anymore." Chrysalis glared spitefully at Vanitas, but he didn't look back, summoning a portal of darkness before him. "Oh. By the way, even if we were successful, I wouldn't have pranced around celebrating when you became queen of this world." Vanitas turned his head, glancing at Chrysalis with his good eye, and gave her a sadistic smirk. "In less than an hour with Sora as Xehanort's thirteenth vessel, this world would have fallen to darkness, and you and your precious little kingdom would no longer exist."

"W-What?" Chrysalis gawked in surprise. "Y-You...You were going to betray me all this time!?"

"I was gonna betray you before I even stepped foot on this pathetic world," Vanitas stated, chuckling darkly at the shocked expression on the changeling's face. "You were just a means to an end no matter what happened. I would love to kill you right now for screwing things up and bringing us back to square one, but I think leaving you to stew in your own mess is just as satisfying than turning you into a Heartless...Besides, you don't have a heart to take from how deranged your ideas for world domination and feeding habits are, so I guess that already makes you a Heartless anyway." Chrysalis growled, her eye twitching as she charged her horn to blast Vanitas. "Have fun being wanted for your own worthless leadership skills."

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Chyrsalis shouted and shot a powerful beam at Vanitas, but she missed as he already walked through the portal, disappearing as soon as he fully went through. Glaring at where the portal was, betrayed by someone she thought as an ally despite his forced entrance through her hive, and now betrayed by the hive she lead for many years by an outcast who transformed into something better than her. She refused to change because she wanted to be powerful, just like Ventus had explained earlier, and she was going to stay as she was to prove to him and Starlight, if she survived getting blown up by Vanitas's spell, getting her revenge not only on them, but also on Vanitas for the eventual backstab he was going to pull on her if they won. "Vanitas...Mark my words, I will find a way to prove you wrong. You're also on my list, and if you show yourself when I figure out how to grow even stronger, I'll torture you until you beg me to kill you..."

Starlight groaned, squinting her eyes open as she recalled what had happened to her. When she tried to move, she winced in pain, her whole body feeling like she was battered repeatedly by a crusher. She simply laid still, grunting slightly as she took in her surroundings. She was back in her room in the castle, even though she remembered being in the Changeling Kingdom, having just dethroned Chrysalis and saved her friends and the royal ponies with Ventus. She finally remembered what happened next with a gasp, getting blown up by Vanitas's Dark Mega Flare when she ran into it, sparing Ventus from getting hurt. She was surprised she was still alive, and looking down at her hooves as best as she could, she didn't have a scratch on her, but still felt immense pain.

As she examined her hooves, she caught sight of Ventus in her room near her bed. His head was resting on the mattress, sitting beside it while slumped over, fast asleep with a tired, sorrowful expression on his face. She figured everything had worked out fine in the end; Chrysalis was arrested, Vanitas was taken care of after she was blown up, and the Changeling Kingdom were now allies with Equestria now that they were good.

"Ven?" Starlight called out.

Ventus groaned, lazily squinting his eyes open as he sat up. He cracked his neck and back after sleeping in such an awkward position, releasing a relieved sigh as his joints popped back into place. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked at Starlight, now wide awake seeing her awake. He was startled, relieved, happy, and guilty, the latter of his mixed emotions expressed more as he looked away from her.

"...You...feeling ok?" he asked.

"Like I was blown up in a fiery explosion," Starlight said, laughing at her own joke, but she didn't notice the pegasus cringe at what could have been a horrible end to her life. "I'm pretty sore, though...Guess my magic was strong enough to keep me from getting third-degree burns...Or should they be fourth-degree burns when it's dark fire? Then again, blue flames are much hotter than red, but are they hotter than black-?"

"This isn't funny!" Ventus shouted, startling Starlight from her tangent while she silently looked at the irritated, distressed glare in the young pegasus's eyes. "Don't you get it, Starlight!? You could have died! What the hell were you thinking!? I could have survived something like that, but not you! That had to be the dumbest thing you've ever done, and that pales in comparison to your reasons for taking everyone's cutie marks in Our Town!"

"...I'm...I'm sorry," Starlight apologized, but instead of making Ventus feel better, it agitated him even more.

"Oh! Oh, so you're sorry you got in the way!? Yeah! That helps me, Starlight!" Ventus exclaimed. "Were you trying to protect me!? Or were you trying to protect Chrysalis!? I could take the hit, and none of us give a damn if that heartless bug were to get caught in that blast! You know what she did, what she could have done, and now she's gone and run off because of Vanitas! They both got away because you had to make the stupid decision trying to be a hero!"

"I-I don't understand," Starlight said, starting to worry about Ventus as he continued blaming her. "Vanitas wanted to-"

"Of course you don't understand! None of you do!" Ventus interrupted, nearly screaming at the unicorn as tears began to roll down his face. "I should have killed him, but I didn't check to make sure he was dead after destroying that throne like an idiot! He hurts everyone I care about, and it's all my fault!"

"How is it your fault?" Starlight asked.

"BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T EXIST, THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE HURT YOU, AQUA, TERRA, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO CAME IN CONTACT WITH MY LIFE!!!!" Ventus panted heavily, shocking Starlight with his outburst. His anger soon turned into sadness, more tears flowing down his face as he broke down into sobs, burying his face in his hooves as he lowered his head to the mattress. Starlight was speechless, confused and disheartened by the teen putting the blame on himself for what happened to her and for the others in the past."It's all my fault...It's all my fault..."

Starlight's bedroom door opened as Aqua entered, surprised to see the injured mare was awake, though she grew concerned with Ventus as he sobbed and muttered to himself. "Ven," Aqua called out as she walked over to him, sitting beside him and holding him closely as he cried. She gently shushed him and rocked back and forth to get him to calm down like a mother would to her child, an odd sight, but fitting as Aqua always coddled Ventus like he was her son. "It's ok, Ven," she cooed softly. "Why don't you go to your room and rest? You haven't slept well the last couple days."

"Last couple days?" Starlight asked, surprised to know she was out cold for days since they thwarted Chrysalis's plan. Ventus hesitated, but he nodded as he began to leave, Aqua giving him a kiss on the head before she let go of him. Starlight caught a glimpse of Terra's body from the doorway, helping escort Ventus back to his room, both him and Aqua making absolutely sure he was getting some proper rest. "...Did I...say something wrong?"

"No. Ventus has been a little emotionally unstable after what happened at the hive," Aqua said. "After Vanitas's spell hit you when you ran into it, which was not the smartest move, because it could have killed you if you didn't have your magic back." Starlight cringed, wishing she had the strength to hide under the covers in embarrassment. "I'm actually surprised you had that much magical power to protect yourself enough to avoid getting burned by the dark flames and get permanently scarred...You really can rival Twilight in magical prowess, and she's an alicorn...I dread to know how well you would last in a duel against Celestia or Luna."

"Umm, let's not and say I would immediately forfeit if that ever happened, because I don't want to get banished to a celestial plane," Starlight uttered with a nervous giggle.

"It's not funny joking around with darkness, Starlight," Aqua chided, making Starlight wilt, her ears drooping in shame. "Vanitas could have killed you if you weren't careful...which is why Ven is so upset right now."

"He said he blamed himself for what happened to me, but it was Vanitas who hurt me, not Ven," Starlight reasoned.

"Yes, but deep down, Ven feels absolutely guilty because of Vanitas," Aqua said. "Those two are one in the same; two sides of the same coin with Ven as the light and Vanitas as his darkness. When he discovered the truth about who Vanitas was back then, when we regrouped in the Keyblade Graveyard...he practically asked me and Terra to end his life."

"What!?" Starlight exclaimed, instinctively trying to sit up, only to let out a yelp as her body stung in pain with her movements. Aqua gently forced the mare back down on the bed as she hissed in pain, forced to lay in bed to her annoyance, incredibly shocked by this unheard of moment from Ventus, Aqua, or Terra until now. "He...wanted to die!? Why!?"

"Because he felt responsible for causing so much trouble for all of us," Aqua explained. "He was Xehanort's apprentice before meeting us, Vanitas was created from the darkness of his heart forcefully pulled out by Xehanort, and being a part of him, Ven felt like that burden on us was all his fault. All three of us believed we were responsible for what happened in the past, when Xehanort fooled us and used us as pawns in his plan. Terra followed the wrong advice from the wrong man, I nearly lost my two best friends and saved Xehanort from falling into darkness when he possessed Terra's heart, and Ven's darkness created the Unversed, hurting the worlds while Vanitas toyed with us...Ven even blamed himself for causing Master Eraqus to attack Terra, resulting in his death by Xehanort's hands after getting weakened when he figured out how important he was to Xehanort.

"And when you got hurt...that guilt from his past came flooding back, and he's been blaming himself, saying he wished he killed Vanitas when he had the chance a couple days ago..." Aqua frowned, closing her eyes as she rested a hoof over her heart. "It hurt when Ven said he wished he was never born so that Terra and I would still live peacefully with Eraqus in our home, getting Sora, Riku, and Kairi involved in the war we were caught in...even your attempted sacrifice just to save him from Vanitas." Starlight felt horrible making Ventus feel this way. She didn't know his past was so depressing, filled with so much emotional trauma someone who was that young. Not even Sora's life was worse compared to Ventus's, barely remembering anything else in his life before Vanitas's birth: not his parents, his true home world, or even a decent childhood. Starlight looked up at the ceiling, regretting joking about her injuries now. "Starlight, why did you do that?"

"...I felt like I owed Ventus for what I did to him while I was...on the run," Starlight said. She had to get this off her chest at some point with Aqua, and if it ended with her getting her magic sealed again, she'll take that over dying by Aqua's blade. "Ven caught me and tried to bring me in. We talked about why I did what I did, and while he was distracted enough...I erased some of his memories, but only the moment when he saw me at that restaurant in Canterlot with Twilight and her old friends and confronted me out in the park." She flinched and shut her eyes, waiting for Aqua to lash out angrily at her. When nothing happened, she squinted an eye open and looked at Aqua, the blue mare staring at her with a bit of anger, though she restrained herself as she let Starlight continue with her reason why she wanted to give up her life for Ventus. "...I felt so guilty when I found out he lost memories before, and I told him about it after the time travel fiasco I sent Twilight and Sora through. Understandably, he got mad at me, and lost all his trust in me at that moment, so building it back up was a bit rough...I wanted to make it up to him and throwing myself in harm's way might not have been the smartest thing to do, but I figured saving his life would make us even when I was almost killed by him twice before I was blown in that dark fireball of death."

Aqua leered at Starlight, growling menacingly, but she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and exhaled. "...You had a right to cringe, because if you weren't already badly hurt right now, I would throw you through several walls of this castle," Aqua said, making Starlight gulp nervously at the thought. "...Even though it seemed a bit too late to tell us about this, at least you told Ven...But why didn't he tell me?"

"...Because...he didn't want you to worry about him too much?" Starlight said. "Kinda like...how motherly you were to him just now?"

"I've always worried about him ever since Xehanort brought him to the Land of Departure when he had an episode when Terra and I tried to get to know him," Aqua said. "Every single day, since his heart was shattered and he fell comatose, even when I was trapped in the Realm of Darkness, I was scared to death leaving him alone in Castle Oblivion, where I hid him to keep him safe until I found his heart...He's the little brother I never had, and I care so much about him and Terra...We lost so much, and each other, and I don't want that to happen again. And now that Vanitas has returned again...I won't let him go anywhere near Ven. I'll stake my life on it."

"...I can never really make anything better, can I?" Starlight asked herself. She took the wrong path when she lost Sunburst when he moved, she tried to get revenge by altering time and changing the future, she disappointed Twilight at first when her first friend she made by herself was Trixie, someone who had caused trouble before in Ponyville, she manipulated the rest of the Mane Six to accomplish friendship lessons in quick succession and nearly destroyed the castle while giving them migraines when her spells were removed, and now she's made Ventus emotionally unstable because she wanted to save him from his darkness's attempt to kill him without thinking he could live through it. It feels like she didn't make much progress as a leader at all, only hurting others and worrying about what she would do next that could hurt others' feelings. Starlight sighed, still needing to learn more, then looked back at Aqua. "So...What happened after I blacked out?"

"Well, Chrysalis had escaped, and with all of us too weak to give chase, we couldn't do much to chase her," Aqua began. "Vanitas escaped as well, so I'm sure we won't see the last of him anytime soon, or the Unversed if they begin appearing now. The princesses took back their thrones while Thorax managed to convince the disguised changelings impersonating them to change after seeing how their new transformation would benefit their lives. And with no one to lead them, Thorax actually took the stand as their leader, and it wasn't because of how different he looked compared to the rest of them. I've got a lot more notes to take with their new, colorful shells and wings, along with their eating habits now that they don't need love anymore."

"At least that's some good news," Starlight said. "If only I didn't screw up."

"If it makes you feel any better, Starlight, they say people do crazy things for those they care about," Aqua said with a grin. "I tried to save Terra from falling in the Realm of Darkness, taking his place while rescuing him despite Xehanort now taking full control of him after that. Sora sacrificed his heart for Kairi to wake her from her heartless coma. Even Twilight gave up all the alicorn magic she was given when Tirek was on the loose in exchange for releasing us from his hold, keeping us prisoner after draining our magic." Starlight had no idea who Tirek was, but if Twilight had so much power when fighting such a monster, she wouldn't be surprised she would choose to be powerless to have her friends back against someone that villainous. "Honestly, there doesn't seem to be a right or wrong way to do something that noble of a sacrifice. We try to do the right thing in situations like that, most of the time without thinking of the consequences if they resulted in the worst.

"I'm sure Ven is grateful for your help, even if it wasn't the best idea you had in mind." Starlight highly doubted that after telling her how stupid it was for her to get hurt. "Just give him a little time. He's been worried sick about you ever since we got back, mostly staying up all night watching over you." Starlight was a bit startled at that. She figured that's why Ventus was asleep when she woke up, but after that outburst from him earlier, she had a feeling he was worried sick about her. "Speaking of, you should get some more rest. Celestia and Luna are planning an event honoring the five of your for your heroic efforts, and both Equestria and the Changeling Kingdoms meeting up together to form a peace treaty. Hopefully when the day comes, you'll be able to stand and Ven won't keep putting himself down."

Starlight nodded, mostly hoping Ven will recover more than she will. Aqua left the room to let Starlight rest and check up on Ventus.The next morning, Starlight was finally able to move about, limping slightly with each step, but she was out of bed at least. Slowly, but surely making her way to the throne room, she found everyone talking about the celebration soon to come as they sat in their thrones, including Trixie and Discord.

"Starlight!" Trixie ran over to Starlight, happy to see her back on her hooves as she hugged her, although a bit too tightly as she was still in a lot of pain.

"OW! Trixie, I'm still hurting!" Starlight exclaimed. Trixie backed off, giving her an apologetic, sheepish grin. "I don't want to end up back in bed. Or a hospital if you crushed me any further."

"I think I would have taken getting burned alive than getting zapped to unconsciousness," Discord grumbled.

"Discord," Fluttershy scolded, reminding the draconequus by pointing a hoof at Ventus, who was still feeling down as he slumped in his throne.

"Oops. Too soon?" Discord asked with a shrug.

"Didn't you learn anything about keeping your mouth shut?" Trixie questioned.

"Shouldn't you still be resting, Starlight?" Twilight asked. "I'm glad you're alright, but you should be in quite a lot of pain."

"I don't like sitting in bed for too long. I get all antsy," Starlight said. She limped over to Ventus's throne, looking up at him. "Ven? How are you feeling?"

"...Physically? Fine," he said.

"And emotionally: miserable," Starlight added. "Ven, I'm very sorry for worrying you. I know what I did was dumb, and I can't guarantee that I won't do it again, but if it helps...at least Vanitas didn't get satisfied hurting you more than he had in your fight?" She grinned, but Ventus sighed, her "helpful" words barely doing much to assuage him. "Ok. That sounded better in my head, I guess..."

"And you say I need to keep my mouth shut," Discord whispered to Trixie, his head looming over the magician's head with his neck stretching out across the Cutie Map.

Trixie growled, pushing Discord's head back across the crystal table. "Ven, what Vanitas did wasn't your fault," Starlight said. "He may be you, but he isn't really you at all. All of us know you're nothing like him, so don't think you were the one who actually hurt any of us."

"Starlight, you almost-" Ventus's lips were suddenly sealed by Starlight's magic aura, silencing his arguments.

"And I almost died when Twilight and Sora dragged me through a time where Equestria was swallowed in the Realm of Darkness when that Demon Tower thing attacked us, the Crystal Heart was shattered and thousands of Heartless ambushed the Crystal Empire, and we were in the midst of changelings when we came back from my old village without realizing it," Starlight listed. "I think there's plenty more moments in the future where all of us are going to face death one way or another."

"I think we're used to this kind of stuff, right?" Rainbow asked, the rest of the ponies and baby dragon voicing their agreements.

"Not me," Trixie said. "I've had enough dangerous adventuring to last me a lifetime. Next time there's something threatening, I'm just going to stay far enough away from it all. I'll stick with my illusions, thank you very much."

"Good luck with that!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Once you're involved in one crazy adventure, there's going to be a whole lot more!"

"Oh, how true that is," Riku agreed, looking over at Sora, who grinned widely in response.

"And it's an adventure I wouldn't trade away for anything," Sora added, getting more agreements from the group. Trixie grumbled, knowing she's going to end up facing more than an ursa minor, evil changelings, and the Unversed creatures that captured her in the future. "Don't worry about Vanitas, Ven. If he ever shows his face again, we'll all take care of him. He's also my darkness, even if he's from an alternate timeline, so don't let what he does make you think it's your fault. He's been given his own life, so anything he does is all on him, not you."

"Finally got it in your head that your own darkness weren't your own fault when ya couldn't control it?" Applejack asked teasingly.

"Yes, but now that I can control it now, I don't have to worry about it too much," Sora said.

"I will if you use that new Anti-Form constantly," Kairi muttered.

Ventus said nothing, even when Starlight freed his muzzle. She then levitated the young pegasus down off his throne and down near her, confusing Ventus.

"Ven, do you regret meeting Aqua and Terra if you blame yourself?" Starlight asked.

"...No. Of course not," Ventus mumbled.

"Then why did you tell Aqua that if you were never born, all of us would have been better off without you in our lives if it meant Vanitas would never exist?" Starlight's questioned shocked Ventus. Looking around, the others knew what he thought as Aqua had told their friends, all of them having been concerned with him since he fell into his depression back at the hive. He lowered his head in shame, none of them wanting him out of their lives after all they've been through. "Ven, we wouldn't know what would happen to us without you. You're our friend, and if you were gone...we would all miss you terribly."

Ventus looked up at Starlight, then gasped in surprise when she hugged him. Tears welled up in his eyes, touched to hear that, even after he wished he wasn't around because of Vanitas. Ventus hugged Starlight back, being careful not to hurt her.

"...I'm sorry," he apologized. "I-I just-"

"It's alright, Ven," Starlight said.

She pulled away, letting Ventus wipe away his tears, only to have Pinkie suddenly pounced the teen. "Group hug for Venny!" she exclaimed.

"Pinkie, no!" Ventus protested, but his words fell on deaf ears as all his friends gathered around him and caught him in a massive group hug.

Ventus wanted to be miserable, but it was impossible for him to hold back his smile, his friends loving him and never wanting to let him go. "Let's have a party to help cheer you up," Pinkie suggested.

"Actually, Pinkie, I don't think you'll need to be setting up one," Starlight interjected, then looked at Discord. "There's one already going on, and I think we can make it for the final few hours."

Back in Our Town, the last of the week-long Sunset Festival was coming to a close. Party Favor and Double Diamond were wondering if they should take the banner down now or later this evening when they heard a magical popping sound come from the entrance. Turning around, they were surprised to see Starlight again, along with all her friends, including the royal sisters and the Crystal Empire's royal family, Trixie, and Discord. The unicorn limped over to the two stallions, both of them greatly concerned with how she was walking.

"Starlight? What are you doing back here?" Party Favor asked curiously.

"You left in such a hurry before, we kinda thought you didn't want to come," Double Diamond added.

"Yeah...I guess after the way I used my magic on all of you, I wasn't sure I was the perfect pony who would watch over a simple baking contest," Starlight said. "I was afraid of going back to being the pony I used to be. But I realize that sometimes you don't have a choice. You have to step up, and I have changed for the better. I can handle it; whether it's saving Equestria or helping out my friends with the Sunset Festival."

"Is that why you're walking so funny?" Party Favor asked.

"It's a long story," Starlight blatantly responded with a small laugh. "I'll tell you later. But I brought a few more friends than just Ven or Trixie. I know the festival's almost over, but you guys don't mind if we stay for the last day, do you?"

"Are you kidding!? Of course we don't mind!" Double Diamond said joyously.

"Great! Now, where's that baking contest? This pony is in need of tons of cupcakes right now." Starlight walked off to find the baking contest, in dire need of food after spending the last few days unconscious and being served nutritious food the previous day that wasn't exactly filling enough for her.

The others mingled, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, and Cadence appreciating the offer to come when Discord teleported before them and invited them, needing this little break after getting kidnapped and dealing with their peace Treaty with Thorax and the newly reformed changelings. Flurry Heart flew around, hanging around her Auntie Twily and Riku while giggling playfully, dragging her future uncle along to get him to play with her. Trixie and Discord watched the others enjoying the food and talking to the other ponies.

"So, does this really mean I'm going to get involved in fighting strange monsters?" Trixie asked.

"That would be a definite yes, so I suggest you practice more real magic than fake magic," Discord suggested, making Trixie huff at his comment on her illusion performance magic. "But, I must say that some of those illusions were slightly above average."

"...Wait, was that a compliment from you?" Trixie questioned, highly confused by a surprisingly descent comment from the draconequus that wasn't filled with snarkiness or sarcasm.

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes," Discord said. "And if you ever need a little chaos in your act, let me know."

Trixie let out a small laugh in amusement. "When pigs fly!"

"Your wish is my command!" The magician winced, regretting her choice of words as Discord snapped his fingers, making his flying pigs appear underneath them.

Discord smacked the one Trixie was sitting on in the rump, making it squeal and fly off down the road. Trixie screamed, holding on for dear life while Discord chased after her on his mount in a race he forced the unicorn to take part in. Flurry babbled excitedly as the flying pigs went by, plopping down on Riku's back and pointed at them.

"What does she want me to do?" Riku asked, feeling the infant alicorn's hooves kicking his back, trying to get him to go.

"I think she wants you to join the race," Twilight guessed, stifling her giggles at her niece's demanding to get him to join Discord and Trixie's race.

Riku gave his girlfriend a blank stare, then looked back at the babbling filly, using her hooves to try to move and flap his wings. "...Do I look like a pig?" he asked Flurry Heart. She looked up at him, then nodded her head, breaking Twilight as she began laughing at the absurd imagination the baby had. Riku grumbled, grabbing Flurry and holding her out to face him. "I am not a pig, little missy. If anyone's a piggie, it's you."

He poked Flurry's belly, making her giggle and squirm. Riku looked up, yelping in surprise when Trixie and her flying pork mount began flying toward them. Though Flurry was excited, Riku fled, carrying the alicorn infant as the pig began chasing after him.

"DISCORD, STOP THIS CRAZY THING!!!!" Trixie shrieked.

As Riku flew past Shining Armor and Cadence, he handed their daughter back to them while dodging the squealing swine with wings trying to pounce him. Flurry whined, upset that she couldn't play with the flying piggies, so she instead chose to play with someone more fun, flying over to Sora and landed on his head.

"Ah! Oh no! A baby leech!" Sora exclaimed playfully, gently tapping Flurry Heart in an attempt to try to pry her off. "Kairi, help! It's going to eat my hair!" Kairi laughed and snatched the alicorn infant, then began tickling her. While Flurry giggled from the onslaught of tickles, Sora noticed Ventus across the way, still feeling a bit down. Leaving Kairi to handle Flurry Heart, he walked across the road, ducking and leaping over Trixie and Discord in their nonexistent race, ignoring the draconequus whooping and the magician's screams of terror as he approached Ventus. "Hey, you don't look like you're enjoying the festival. Don't make me bring Flurry Heart over, because she can zap you out of your gloomy mood with just a glance."

Ventus couldn't help but smile a little at that, shaking his head. "I'm still really worried, that's all," Ventus said. "Vanitas is back...I truly thought he was gone for good, but with one of him in your heart as your darkness, and the one who's my darkness brought from the past where he's still alive..."

"Hey, don't sweat it," Sora assured, patting Ventus's back. "The good thing is that we're learning who else is working under Xehanort in his new Organization. If we fought them before, we'll know who we're up against. We've got this."

"I really hope you're right." Ventus pulled out his Wayfinder, still able to feel the Dimension Link with Vanitas within the enchanted charm. Even though he wasn't able to use it unless they were united and in his heart, that link and the knowledge of a Vanitas in Sora's heart as his darkness was all he had to worry about before his past literally came back to haunt him once again. "Guess you can never really get away from your darkness, even when it's already been destroyed once."

"Yeah, that's true," Sora agreed. "But we can show our darkness that our light is much stronger. Vanitas had a chance when you had no magic when that throne was still around, and he screwed it up by toying with you instead of ending you on the spot. So if he's all play and no work, Xehanort chose the wrong darkness to take under his wing back then, and picked a terrible member to be a seed of darkness." Ventus never really questioned Vanitas's messing with him in the past. Claiming to be stronger, he toyed with him and Aqua mostly, waiting for Ventus to grow stronger for them to fight as Xehanort must have ordered him to do, and now that they had no use in uniting to forge theX-blade with just each other fighting, he began wondering why Vanitas ignored him when he was pinned down and went for Starlight when she told Chrysalis how the changelings could truly live in harmony. Sora slung his foreleg around Ventus's shoulders, snapping him out of his deep thinking over his darkness's actions. "If he shows up again, we'll both take him on and show him how much stronger we are with friends by our side. Deal?"

"...Deal," Ventus said with a more confident smile.

"Sora, heads up!" Kairi warned.

Both pegasi looked across the road, finding Flurry squealing as she escaped from Kairi and flew toward them. "Uh oh! Ven, be my meat shield!"

"Huh!?" Sora quickly pushed Ventus in front of him, being Flurry's target as she rammed into the younger stallion's face, clamping onto him while burbling playfully. "Darn it, Sora."

"Run from the tiny love leech!" Sora exclaimed and ran away, Flurry letting go of Ventus's face and began chasing after the older tan pegasus.

Ventus sighed and rubbed his face. He felt a bit silly worrying about Vanitas, forgetting just how powerful he and his fellow Keyblade wielders were compared to him. Putting the disaster and his depressing thoughts behind him, he decided to move forward, actually joining in the festivities, starting with helping Flurry Heart get Sora after using him to take the "hug of deadly cuteness" from the infant alicorn. He didn't know when Vanitas will show himself again, but the next time he hurt anyone else he loves, he wasn't going to hold back and make sure he was the one to suffer for his actions.


	153. The Legend of Everfree Part 1

It had only been a couple dayssince the changeling kingdom had reformed, Chrysalis's whereabouts unknown as all of Equestria was on alert for the former changeling queen. Starlight had been recovering quite well after nearly getting blown to pieces from Vanitas's Dark Mega Flare, though she still limped a little as she walked around the castle. Now the newly transformed changelings were no longer feared with their brighter, vibrant colors, like the most hideous insect on the face of the world had turned into a beautiful butterfly with multicolored wings by changing what they do to survive. It was still only a few more days away until the ceremony, where things are still being planned for the heroes of the rescue party. And since the changelings discovered who the Keyblade wielders' truly were outside of their magically enchanted forms, they swore to keep it a secret to protect what little order there was left in this world.

Things, however, are not going so smoothly with Sora and Kairi, the engaged couple still struggling with their own wedding plans. Despite the momentary "break" from their kidnapping in the second version of Chrysalis's invasion plan, they were still stressed over where they should hold the wedding. Sora and Kairi slumped in their seats in the library, their chins resting on the table with several papers filled with wedding plans scattered around them as they stared past each other's faces.

"...Sora, you pick the worst time to ask me to marry you," Kairi grumbled. "I've never been this stressed in all my life."

"Try rescuing you and Riku while saving my own skin in other worlds in peril," Sora grumbled back. "And I don't have a gray hair on me...yet." He sat up, cracking his back after sitting in the awkward position he and his future wife were in, looking down at the list of friends he's made, the worlds they were in, who would be what on their wedding day, and so much more that his brain threatened to implode and shrivel up if he so much as looked at another letter. "I can't even decide on which of the fillies I want us to have as the flower girls. The CMC were Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding...but I don't want to rule them out! Then there's Dinky, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Twist, that little filly with the super strength...I don't know her name, but all of them would be perfect!"

He slammed his face down on the table, letting out a frustrated groan. "I never even told Selphie I'm gonna be married," Kairi muttered. She winced when she almost forgot about a few other guests from another world she hadn't seen in a while. "Hayner, Pence, and Olette don't know, either."

"You're making it that much more difficult!" Sora exclaimed, his voice muffled with his muzzle still planted into the table.

Twilight and Aqua walked into the library, stopping when they saw the couple in their slump. "Still stumped on the future wedding, huh?" Aqua asked.

"Don't remind us," Sora and Kairi growled.

Twilight used her magic to organize the couple's scattered papers, looking at all the different names of people, or creatures, and the worlds they lived in. "I really wish there was some way we can invite all of Sora's friends from the other worlds to one so they can see the wedding," the alicorn said. "...But..."

"We can't disturb the world order," Aqua quoted, feeling the same way Twilight was over Sora and Kairi's situation. "I know Sora brought his mother to Equestria several times in the past, but if there are others, who's to say some of them won't blab about the prospect of other worlds, ruining them or spreading chaos in their wake?"

"Not all of them are like that," Sora defended.

"Maleficent," Aqua simply stated. Sora closed his mouth, then sighed heavily with his head hung low. "If there are villains out there from another world who do know about other worlds outside their own and discover secrets of power like her, that's the reason why that rule was set in place by Keyblade bearers in the past...at least, from what records were in the Land of Departure."

"...Right," Sora mumbled dejectedly. "...But, can we bring friends we can truly trust? People like my mom?"

Aqua pondered the thought for a moment, but found it hard to see if it was possible. "Maybe, but at the same time, I'm not sure," she said.

"But I want Selphie to be one of my bridesmaids," Kairi whined, pouting in defiance. "And I know she'd love to see this world."

"But that'd mean inviting Wakka and Tidus, too," Sora added, making him grunt as more names were added to his ever-growing list of invites. "I hate the stupid meddling rule since I met Donald and Goofy, and I still hate it now!"

Twilight and Aqua sighed, wondering how these two haven't decided on eloping when their wedding plans are derailed by their friends they wish to invite being in other worlds. Twilight's ears perked up as she heard a familiar buzzing sound coming from the enchanted book connected to Sunset Shimmer's in the human world. Eager to speak with her friend living in an alternate dimension, the lavender alicorn levitated the book over and opened the pages to the writing appearing through Sunset's side.

"Everything going ok in the alternate Equestria?" Aqua asked.

"No strange magical creatures causing trouble or magic running wild and destroying the school," Twilight said, her eyes trailing over Sunset's handwriting. "Oh! It looks like Canterlot High's going to be having a camping trip tomorrow! And...the human Twilight's going." Twilight giggled sheepishly. "Kinda don't want to make things awkward after I last ran into her. Probably still freaking out over meeting me when I barged through after getting back from that time traveling fiasco."

"I've been through more of those 'fiascos' than you," Sora grumbled.

"Besides, I've been pretty busy with my duties as a princess, and we're still getting things ready for the ceremony for Starlight, Trixie, Discord, Thorax, and Ven," Twilight said. She suddenly got an idea, teleporting a quill and ink bottle, writing back to Sunset. "'It sounds like fun, but I don't think I could make it, mostly due to human Twilight now a Canterlot Wondercolt and us being together can cause some confusion, and she's not as social as I am. Sora and Kairi might join, seeing how they're under quite a bit of stress, though I cannot tell you why. You'll be in for a surprise when they tell you.'"

Sora and Kairi looked up at Twilight, slightly taken aback by her volunteering them to join Canterlot High on their camping trip, though they could use something to take their mind off their highly stressful wedding plans. "A camping trip, huh?" Sora asked. "Been a while since my last camping trip with the girls when trekking to Rainbow Falls."

The couple looked at each other, both smiling in agreement at the idea. "I think a camping trip's exactly what we need," Kairi said. "Fresh air, hiking in the woods, swimming in a lake, and sitting by a campfire making s'mores under a starry night sky. Twilight, you're a genius."

"I know," Twilight gloated. "Besides, you two really need the break. Getting captured didn't help much, and your wedding isn't as easy when Cadence actually made decisions for her and my brother's wedding day."

"I can't wait for tomorrow, then," Sora said. Before he got up and got himself ready for camping, Sora's grin began to fade when Ventus came across his mind. Even though he was slightly ok after what happened back in the changeling kingdom, he saw him still feeling down every so often, probably still blaming himself and worried about Vanitas's next attack. "Kairi, you think Ven would like to come along, too? He could probably use a vacation, too."

"I don't see why not," Kairi said. "Maybe hanging out with the Canterlot High gang will help lift his spirits a little more."

"I'll go and ask him," Aqua said. "If he refuses, I'll have to order him to go on vacation as a superior Keyblade Master around here."

"Seriously?" Twilight questioned.

"No, I'm not that power hungry," Aqua said with a laugh, then left to find Ventus and tell him about the camping trip in the other Equestria.

The magic book lit up, Sunset giving Twilight details for Sora and Kairi about tomorrow. "The bus is going to leave at around eight in the morning. She already texted the other girls and told them you were coming. I'm also going to alert her that Ven might go along too."

"I guess we better start packing some gear," Kairi said. "I could really use this after going through this whole mess."

"I'm actually kind of curious about meeting the Twilight in the human world," Sora said, the couple getting up to get their stuff packed to enjoy a few days of stress-free relaxation out in the woods. "Hopefully she's not as moody as our fair Princess of Friendship when she met me."

Twilight tossed a book at Sora's head for the comment, hitting him dead on as he winced in pain. "I heard that!"

"Riku, your girlfriend's beating me up with books!" Sora shouted as he ran down the hall, trying to avoid Twilight's tomes of doom while Kairi chased after him, laughing at his antics as he continued teasing Twilight. "And she's abusing books! She's also an evil changeling! Everyone panic!"

Twilight heavily sighed in irritation, shaking her head as she watched Sora and Kairi disappear down the hall. "I was not 'moody' when I wanted to save Equestria from Nightmare Moon," she muttered to herself. She picked up the book she threw at Sora, which ironically had to be "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide", the very same book that guided her and her best friends to where the Elements of Harmony rested. "I never thought friends were that important until that day. Good thing I managed to tolerate your nonsensical goofiness after a while...at least more than Pinkie's nonsense." She placed the book back on the shelf, making sure the pages weren't badly creased after throwing it before making her way back to her room. "Sora, you help so many, and I'm glad you helped me. I wouldn't have become the Princess of Friendship without you and the others...Especially you."

It was early in the morning as dawn approached, sunlight slowly pouring into a bedroom window hanging over the bed of a certain nerdy teen in the alternate world of Equestria. This world's Twilight's bedroom was well organized, barely any mess on the floor with books of all subjects on her large bookshelf, a hanging model of the solar system in the middle of her room, rolled up blueprints of her other inventions nestled in a basket, even trophies of her scholastic feats on a shelf for guests to see. Sci Twi tossed and turned in her lavender, space-themed sheets, grunting as she experienced a nightmare and struggled to escape from it in her sleep.

"No...It isn't true," she mumbled.

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy called out quietly from outside her bedroom door, though it did nothing to wake her, or Spike sleeping on a chest at the foot of her bed.

Seeing how that didn't work, a hard knocking woke Spike up and stirred Twilight out of her sleep, the purple puppy barking excitedly as he approached the door. "Twilight, the bus for Camp Everfree leaves in five minutes!" Rainbow called out, snapping the nerdy teen out of her sleep addled mind.

"Oh no! I overslept!" she exclaimed, her friends walking in as she got up out of bed, quickly getting herself ready. "I can't believe I overslept!"

"Me either," Sunset agreed. "That's not like you."

"I know!" Twilight said.

"Don't you have super-annoying alarm clock that goes 'AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!'?" As soon as Pinkie finished imitating the annoying buzzer sound of a set off alarm clock, she heard the sound coming from under Twilight's pillow, pulling it off to reveal the alarm clock going off.

"Don't worry, Twilight. We'll help you pack," Sunset offered.

Twilight was actually grateful to have made friends. Ever since she transferred to Canterlot High, her life had definitely changed for the better: less stress from schoolwork, even though she does it to herself with the little material she usually got at Crystal Prep, no more social anxiety when her classmates looked at her, and even when she did have a panic attack, she had her CHS friends there to help her out. While she looked for something to wear, Applejack argued with Rarity over bringing a dress to put in her suitcase for a camping trip and not a picture of Rainbow Dash the athletic teen placed. Finding a shirt fit for camping, Twilight held it up over her torso while looking in the mirror.

Suddenly, a pair of dark feathered wings sprouted from behind her, startling her when the image of her darkness, Midnight Sparkle, hovered over her, staring down at her with a menacing gaze and sinister grin. The other girls and Spike saw the dark teen in the mirror as well, turning and gasping in shock when they found her hovering before them.

"Midnight Sparkle!?" they exclaimed.

"How is this possible?" Twilight questioned, scared out of her mind and wishing Ventus was here to save her right now. "Sunset Shimmer and Ven helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games!"

"You and your friends can never truly defeat me!" Midnight Sparkle cackled as her horn released a spell, destroying Sci Twi's room as it began to disintegrate into darkness. The dark magic washed over everyone, the girls and her dog screaming as they got swallowed by the darkness, disappearing in a gruesome fashion. The teen began to panic, backing up into the mirror, only to nearly fall as it began to fade and left her room as nothing but a vast space varying shades of purple nothingness. Desperate, she tried to find the Wayfinder Ventus gave her, always keeping it close on her, but it wasn't in her pajama pockets. "Looking for this?"

Midnight Sparkle held out Ventus's Wayfinder by the strings, making Twilight gasp in shock. "No, give it back!" she demanded, though more out of desperation and fear than anger.

"He's not coming to save you like last time," Midnight Sparkle said, her hand glowing with magic as she crushed the charm in her fist, lighting up in flames and burned it while clenched in her hand. Twilight tried to run, only to feel her legs give out as she was floating in this void her darker self created. "You can never escape me. I'm always a part of you, in the darkest part of your heart. I will be back, Twilight! And this time, I won't stop until I have ALL the magic!"

Midnight Sparkle dove toward the trembling teen girl, phasing right into her heart as the darkness began to transform Twilight into her darkness. She felt incredible pain trying to fight back, the ethereal glasses replacing her real ones as the dark alicorn's horn grew from her forehead. She screamed, unable to win, and with no one to help her, the last thing she saw was the remains of Ventus's old Wayfinder in her own hand, crushed and burned to ashes by Midnight Sparkle before everything went dark.

"Twilight, wake up!" Spike shouted, bouncing on the teen's lap.

Twilight woke up with a gasp, panting heavily, realizing she was having a nightmare. She was sitting in one of the seats on the school bus scheduled to go to Camp Everfree with the rest of her CHS classmates, not in her room, and no sign of Midnight Sparkle anywhere. Her stuff was already packed, she was dressed for camp, and she must have fallen asleep waiting for the bus to start moving. Behind her and on the other side of the bus were Sunset and the other five girls she befriended since the Friendship Games, all of them slightly worried with her muttering and flailing when she dozed off. They, too, were all dressed for the trip, along with their other classmates and Celestia and Luna, Spike wearing a blue cap on his head.

"You ok, Twilight?" Sunset asked.

"Uhh...Yeah, I'm fine," Twilight assured. She remembered the last moment in her nightmare, quickly rummaging her pockets until she pulled out the green star charm Ventus gave her. Thankfully, it was unharmed, letting out a breath she was holding as she put it away after checking on it. "Just a nightmare..."

"Did you even get enough sleep last night?" Fluttershy asked.

"She was up late studying. Again," Spike said. "I sometimes wonder when she gets sick of learning new stuff, or looking back on things she did learn."

"And the answer is never," Twilight answered, patting her pet's head, even tipping the edge of his hat over his face. She pulled out her phone, checking the time, just a few minutes for the bus to head out to Camp Everfree. "Everyone's on the bus, right? Can't we just leave early?"

"Well, I did let Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna know there were going to be a couple other people who would be joining us," Sunset said with a smirk.

"Who could that be?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, some very special friends we all know," Sunset vaguely answered. She looked out to the front of the school, where the platform that once held the horse statue Midnight Sparkle destroyed was. There was a glow where the portal was from that platform, and exiting said portal were the warned additions to their trip Princess Twilight told her: Sora, Kairi, and Ventus walked out, each with backpacks, transformed from saddlebags just like the princess's when she first came through with Sora. "And right on time, too."

The trio spotted the bus and hurried toward it before it drove off without them. Celestia and Luna saw them, glad to see Sora again after being absent in the last magical disaster, along with Kairi and Ventus after Sunset let them know they were coming along with them.

"Sora, Kairi, and Ventus," Celestia greeted. "Sunset told us you might be coming."

"We could have used your aid in the Friendship Games when our new transfer student was forced by Abacus Cinch to use magic and cheat in order to win," Luna said. "Thankfully, Ventus took over that role for you in your absence."

"Yeah, sorry for the absence," Sora said sheepishly. "Had a bit of a bigger problem in Equestria that needed to be dealt with. Much more dangerous than an out of control teenager with Equestrian magic with a pinch of darkness snuck in."

"How dangerous?" the vice-principal asked curiously.

"Long story, short: time travel is a nightmare," Sora bluntly stated. "Too much to explain, and far too many terrible futures to recall. Luckily, my replacement had the bright idea to take over saving the day in my stead."

"Ha ha, funny," Ventus said, pushing Sora down the bus to their CHS friends' seats. "Everyone mistakes me either as your twin or younger brother, and calling me your replacement is pushing it. And also wrong, because YOU technically were mine for the last few years."

Kairi rolled her eyes at their banter, following them along the rows of seats until they found empty ones near the girls, Spike, and Flash. "Sora, good seeing you again," Flash greeted, giving Sora a fist-bump, which the Keyblade wielder gladly reciprocated. "Sunset gave us a brief explanation for why you didn't show up at the Friendship Games."

"I had to keep it brief because even I couldn't believe what they both saw," Sunset rephrased.

"Best to spare you the details and say it was not a fun adventure," Sora said. He set his backpack down in one of the empty seats, then turned to look at the Twilight in this world. He was given a bit of detail to how this human of his brainy alicorn friend looked, slightly taken aback by how differently he expected. Where the princess always had her hair hung naturally, this teen's hair was tied in a ponytail, a few strands on the sides hanging down in a different fashion he wouldn't expect from a girl's hairstyle, and she also had a pair of large glasses to see through. Twilight looked at him, finding it so strange seeing how similar Sora was to Ventus, though she was relieved to see him again after last time. "So, you're the Twilight in this world."

"...Uhh...Yes?" Twilight answered sheepishly.

"I kinda figured there had to be another Twilight somewhere out there if there were human doubles of the ponies back in Equestria. I hope there isn't another me traveling outside this world to bump into." Sora laughed at his own joke, though that didn't get Twilight to laugh, feeling unsure if there was another Sora, or Ventus, somewhere beyond the vastness of space. Sora held his hand out to Twilight, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm Sora. Nice to meet you."

"L-Likewise," Twilight said, shaking his hand in return, though still timid, unable to comprehend his overly cheerful nature.

Sora took his seat with Kairi sitting next to him, then Ventus took the empty spot next to Flash Sentry, turning around to face Twilight. "How've you been holding up since you transferred to this school?" Ventus asked.

"A lot better than Crystal Prep," Twilight said.

"That's great!" Ventus said. "I might not be a student here, but I know this school's pretty amazing when it comes to making new friends. Good to see you're fitting in well."

"Oooooh! We're gonna have so much fun!" Pinkie said excitedly. "We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows!"

Emphasizing her point, Pinkie pulled out a big bag of marshmallows that looked big enough to act as a pillow, even though the others found her excitement about resting her head on it quite odd. "Yeah, probably not gonna do that," Rainbow said.

"Maybe you're not," Pinkie muttered, nuzzling her bag of white, fluffy, and puffy sweets, making it look really awkward to even try to roast marshmallows from that bag for her friends.

"Attention, students!" Celestia announced after she and Luna finished their head count of their students on the bus. "Before we head off, we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip."

"When we were your age, we made some of our favorite memories at Camp Everfree, and we're sure you will, too," Luna added.

"Now, who's excited for Camp Everfree!?" Celestia asked, earning cheers from a majority of the students, the only one not cheering being Twilight as she looked out the window nervously. "That's the spirit!"

The door to the school bus closed with a squeak, the bus driver starting up the engine and began setting out on the road to Camp Everfree. This was actually going to be the first time Sora, Kairi, and Ventus would be venturing farther away from the portal, the bus leaving the city and turning onto a highway, where they saw more of what this version of Equestria had to offer. Ironically, Camp Everfree had the same name as the Everfree Forest, but if it was a campground for visitors, it couldn't be as dangerous as the wild and out of control forest in Equestria with monstrous mythical beasts roaming around. Despite the slow and bumpy ride on a motor vehicle like a bus, it was a more pleasant change for the three wielders joining the CHS crew on this exciting trip.

"Cool new duds," Rainbow complimented Sora. "When'd you get those?"

"A gift from our master for Christmas," Sora said. "Kairi and Riku got an upgrade to their wardrobe as well. Now, Kairi really looks ready for a fight compared to her other pink outfit."

"And you cut your hair, darling," Rarity said, also noticing the slight change from the couple's new appearance. "That style suits you much better with a shorter length." Kairi nodded in agreement. As she brushed her hair along her bangs, the fashionista noticed the beautiful heart-shaped, pure white diamond ring on the Princess of Heart's finger, her eyes sparkling in awe as the sunlight reflected off its shimmering surface. "Oh my gosh! That ring!"

"Hmm?" Looking at her hand, Kairi noticed that her engagement ring was around her ring finger, thankful to have it enchanted to fit on her hand when she turns into a human and not fall off her forehead when she wasn't a unicorn. The other girls stared at the gem with Rarity as well, gasping and murmuring in awe at the seemingly translucent diamond. Kairi and Sora giggled at their reaction. "Yeah. It's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"Amazing!?" Rarity shrieked. "It's outright gorgeous!"

"It is very pretty," Fluttershy said. "Where'd you get something like that?"

"Is it from Equestria?" Pinkie asked, puzzled by the mysteriously beautiful diamond. "I know there's a lot of magic and stuff we don't know about, but that is clearly NOT a normal diamond."

"Uhh, Pinkie, Ah don't think that's even a diamond that could be found in Equestria," Applejack said, not much of a fan of fancy jewelry, but knew enough that Kairi's ring was a lot more special than it seemed.

"Actually, it is from Equestria," Kairi explained. "Sora got this for me and hid it from me until Hearts and Hooves Day."

"Hearts and what?" Flash asked.

"It's the pony equivalent of Valentine's Day," Sunset answered, wishing she could get a closer look at the gem, but with the bus moving, everyone had to stay in their seats for their own safety. "Must be a really surprising gift when he finally gave it to you, huh?"

"Oh, I was very surprised alright," Kairi said, looking back at Sora with his cheeky grin. She lightly smacked his arm over his doofy expression, but she wrapped her arms around his waist, wiping the grin off his face with a kiss on the lips. "Despite the overwhelming stress you put us through after that day though, I am still rather excited about when it becomes official."

Sora gave Kairi a softer smile, moving back in for another kiss. Unfortunately, the subtly of Kairi's word wasn't all too subtle for Rarity, letting out a shocked gasp.

"O. M. G...That's not just a magical ring...IT'S A WEDDING RING, ISN'T IT!?" Rarity squealed, her high-pitched excitement almost threatening enough to shatter the windows on the bus.

Sora and Kairi winced, but their expressions said it all to the rest of their friends, even the other classmates, and two heads of the CHS faculty turned to the fashionable teen's exclamation. "A wedding!?" Pinkie exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat. "You two are gonna get married! When!? How!? Who you inviting!? Can I help plan the party with pony me!? LET THERE BE A CROSSOVER WITH THE MANE 6 AND HUMANE 6 HASBRO!!!!!!! DO IT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!!!"

The couple looked at each other nervously, expecting to get away from the reason for their visit. "Probably should have left my ring in the castle, huh?" Kairi asked.

"Ok, girls, let's settle down and give them some space," Sunset said, understanding Sora and Kairi's unnerved grimaces after Princess Twilight's brief explanation to their recent stress, even if she was just as excited. "Princess Twilight told me you needed a vacation, though I didn't think it would be about your own wedding."

"You have no idea," Sora grumbled.

"The others are helping us with some parts of our wedding, but..." Kairi looked at Sora, who sheepishly looked away and scratched his cheek timidly. "Sora's quite the 'friendly' person, and we both want to invite everyone we know. Problem is...rules as a traveler from another world are very strict-"

"Despite being broken and were done plenty of times in the past," Sora added.

"And where to hold the wedding are the more complicated parts we've been stuck on the last month," Kairi said. "Which is why we're here. So, don't mention anything about weddings, marriage, anything involving ceremonies of that nature, because we're here to get away from it all for a while before we start get getting gray hairs at the age of twenty-five."

"...So, does that mean we're not invited?" Pinkie asked, her question earning a glare from her peers. "Oh. Right. No stuff about you-know-what at whenever-it-begins. Starting now."

"Well, if anything, congratulations to you two," Sunset said. "But, aren't you a bit too young to be this committed in your relationship?"

"Maybe it does feel like it's too soon," Sora agreed. "But after what happened to me and pony Twilight when we didn't show up here last time..." His thoughts drifted to the futures he and Princess Twilight experienced from Starlight's revenge scheme. It's been over a year since that ended, but what he saw, he'll never forget just how important his life was to everyone, even to his enemies he swore to stop. He looked down, feeling Kairi's hand gently grabbing his, locking their fingers together with a gentle squeeze. His eyes trailed up to stare into hers, her reassuring smile easing his fears. "...I don't want to lose that chance before it's too late."

Sora leaned toward Kairi, squeezing their interlocked hands as he gave her a deep kiss. While the rest of the girls teared up at the heartfelt sentiment, Sunset rummaged through her bags and pulled out her enchanted book connected to the one in Equestria. Looking back at the pages, she kept a mark on the section where Princess Twilight explained where she and Sora where when they had Ventus helping out instead. It almost took up most of the blank pages in the book, almost like it could fit into a story in itself with all the details of the futures they went into, what pain Sora had suffered through knowing his fates in each one by his greatest enemy, his scarred lover, and best friend in the alternate timelines. She had to keep it brief to the others when she found out, not only for it being such a long journey that felt like centuries, but she didn't want all of them burdening Sora with his own issues about how his future could have turned out if he failed.

After a lengthy ride on the road, the bus finally arrived as it passed under the arches of Camp Everfree and drove down the dirt road to the campsite. They saw plenty of trees making up the forest the camp was surrounded by a quarter of a mile before the entrance, spotting some wildlife fleeing into the underbrush or watching the road curiously out in the open. The students looked out the windows in awe as they passed the many trees along the path until they reached the campground.

There were a few buildings scattered around Camp Everfree, the one nearby the main office for the counselors, the bigger one across the way the mess hall with several benches nearby, a boat house near the lake, a small gazebo in the center of the field, and down a small path through the trees where the tents were set up for the visiting guests. There was an old dock that stretched out a few yards over the water, a wooden totem pole in the center of the camp with carvings of the sun, moon, stars, rain, lightning, snow, and plenty more that made up the handmade centerpiece. Once the bus came to a complete stop and the doors opened, everyone filed out and students began grabbing their belongings from the vehicle's outer compartments.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Kairi commented. "It's nice to be somewhere in nature that doesn't always smell like saltwater now and again."

"I can't wait until we have our first nature walk," Fluttershy said, eager to see the wildlife on the safe trails around the forest.

"I definitely want to go on one of those!" Spike said excitedly with his tail wagging swiftly behind him.

"You want to see all the adorable woodland creatures, too?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah! Specifically squirrels. More specifically so I could chase them!" While the purple canine barked and searched around for a squirrel to chase, the other girls got their stuff, Rarity clearly bringing far more than she should have, as they all expected.

"Ah'm lookin' forward to just roughin' it," Applejack said. "Ah'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food..."

"Applejack, the camp kinda provides us with that stuff," Rainbow stated.

"Yup! But Ah'm still gonna forage, though." Rainbow sighed and shook her head in exasperation.

"I'm just after some RR," Rarity said, leaning over her massive pile of unnecessary luggage. "It's been a bit too stressful at school for my tastes."

"I'll say!" Pinkie said. "We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, and two demon friends!" She winced, nearly forgetting about Sunset and Twilight able to hear her as she proclaimed their past couple years to the heavens. She turned to look at the smartest students in Canterlot High, Sunset rolling her eyes in response, though Twilight looked down in shame at her worst moment she's ever done in her life. "Heheh...No offense."

"None taken," Sunset said. "Don't worry, Twilight. You get used to it."

"If it makes you feel any better, the Twilight we know in Equestria kinda did the same thing," Sora said. "Only, she turned into a demon over her romantic feelings she felt toward me, which came out no thanks to a witch who cast a spell on her to release her jealousy and turn it into darkness to use her as a means to wipe me and Kairi out."

"...I don't know if that does," Twilight muttered, finding it odd that her pony counterpart had any infatuation with someone like Sora. "I used the magic because I wanted to learn about it, but...my device caught some kind of darkness and turned me into...that..."

"...Well, at least you didn't almost severely hurt anyone?" Sora said nervously with a shrug, which earned him a punch in the arm from Kairi for making Sci-Twi feel worse about her actions.

"Just ignore Sora," Ventus said. "It's not your fault, Twilight. That principal at Crystal Prep was too focused on winning to care about what happened to you. And she forced you to use that stored up magic to cheat, even after accusing Canterlot High of cheating in the relay race."

"And we all forgive you for what you did," Sunset added. "Trust me, before I turned into a Heartless demon, everyone didn't like me all that much when I was known as the school bully. No one wanted to trust me, even after I promised to change, but thanks to the sirens showing up, I proved to everyone I was no longer the queen bee making threats and hurting everyone who didn't obey my every command. You, however, were pressured by Principal Cinch to use that magic to help Crystal Prep win."

"But, in the end, even though Ventus stopped me, I opened it for myself," Twilight said. "I was just as selfish as Princess Twilight when she turned."

"And just like the both of you, that darkness of yours was out of your control," Ventus said. Twilight still felt unsure and terrified of her alter ego, Midnight Sparkle. Ventus told her she wasn't truly gone, locked away in her heart, but the nightmares she's had with her return and hurting her new friends keep telling her she was too dangerous to be around. "Twilight, trust us. You're not alone. If you need to talk about what happened, we're here for you."

"I know...I still feel awful for what she did...what I did," Twilight murmured.

"Let's not worry about the past," Kairi said. "We're here to have a fun time, relax from our worries, and enjoy what nature has to give us."

"Hey, everyone!"a voice from the P.A. system around the camp rang out."If you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever!"

"...Did that woman just say 'rad'?" Sora questioned, pointing at one of the speakers while cringing at the overly cheerful tone from the woman's voice.

"Might as well see who our counselors are and see what activities we'll do," Sunset said as the group followed the other students with their belongings.

Making their way over to the gazebo, everyone saw who the camp counselors were, and the owner of the voice coming from the speakers. Holding the microphone set up to project her voice for the P.A. system was a young woman wearing a yellow and green blouse, blue jean shorts, brown sandals, and on her head was a wreath of daisies, her hair a two-shaded raspberry color. The young man on the other side wore a red shirt with green cargo shorts, brown hiking boots, and his hair was green with a small black beanie on his head. Sora, Kairi, and Ventus expected to see at least a few more counselors around, at least some who were a bit older than the duo standing before them.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree!" the woman greeted. "I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce!"

"Think of me as that awesome guy," Timber interjected, snatching the microphone from his sibling. "...Who should always be invited to fun things."

Gloriosa rolled her eyes, taking back the mic while her brother made himself sound dumb with that last comment he made about himself. "We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here."

"Uh, except hike near the rock quarry!" Timber quickly interrupted, sounding greatly concerned and nervous about this rock quarry no one should go near.

"Y-Yes," Gloriosa agreed just as nervously as her brother, but quickly got back into her cheerful attitude. "But otherwise, your options are wide open. So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever?"

"Ooh! Rock climbing!" Rainbow called out.

"Done!" Gloriosa promised.

"Archery!" Rainbow called out again.

"Of course!" Gloriosa said.

"Tetherball!" Sora grabbed Rainbow's constantly rising hand, tugging it back down and gave her a leer.

"Can you let the others pick out some activities that don't involve a competition?" Sora asked.

"Arts and crafts!" Bulk Biceps called out. Everyone was a bit surprised when they turned to look at the overly muscular teen and his idea of a camp activity. He tapped his fingers and giggled nervously. "My mom...needs new pot holders."

"I'll supply the looms!" Gloriosa said, promising more and more camp activities to more requests others made.

Rarity eagerly raised up her hand after Pinkie and Fluttershy's requests for cookie decorating and nature walks respectively, the camp director pointed to her to voice out an activity. "How about a fashion show!" Rarity suggested. "Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends AND have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting!"

"A camp tradition!" Gloriosa said ecstatically, making Sora and Ventus slump over and groan in exasperation as a fashion show didn't scream outdoor camping.

"We have literally never done that," Timber said to his sister irritably.

Gloriosa leered at Timber for a moment before addressing the students. "I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here, so if there's anything you'd like to do, anything you need, just ask."

"What about the camp gift?" Celestia voiced out curiously. "That was my favorite Camp Everfree tradition."

"The camp gift! Of course!" Despite the excitement Gloriosa expressed on that camp tradition, Timber didn't seem to approve as he whispered something to his sister.

The siblings began to quietly arguing with each other, their relationship clearly strained judging by their expressions. "Doesn't seem like those two don't get along well for being brother and sister," Kairi noticed.

"You think friendship problems work outside of Equestria?" Ventus asked curiously. "We don't have cutie marks, so if we're human, what can tell us if we're being called?"

"Uhh...That's a good question," Sora said, bringing a hand to his chin as he thought about what would signal them being called by the Cutie Map when they weren't ponies. "...Kinda hard to test that when it just comes out of the blue, huh?"

After Gloriosa and Timber had their little spat, Gloriosa cleared her throat and addressed to the students what Camp Everfree's tradition about the camp gift was about. "Every year, campers work together to create something useful. A gift for future campers," she said, waving her arm to a few of the gifts they could see in the main yard of the camp. "Working toward this common goal is key to forming strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp!" Gloriosa turned to Timber, covering the mic with a hand to prevent their guests from hearing her."Which is why it's so important."The Keyblade wielders saw that same tension again, the duo glaring at each other before the sister was back to her cheerful self. "This gazebo was a gift from last year's group. Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole and the sundial were also made by campers as well!"

"The sundial was OUR year's gift," Celestia proclaimed proudly, although Luna pouted and leered at her sister.

"Even though 'some people' thought it was impractical, since the sundial can't be used at night," Luna muttered under her breath.

"Sheesh. I wonder what kind of argument made these two sisters almost get at each other's throats," Sora asked rhetorically, slightly curious to know if the principal and vice-principal had a similar falling out like their alicorn counterparts, although with less magic and attempted murder with ethereal weapons.

"Well, you all seem like a really amazing group," Gloriosa said. "So I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind."

To Timber's apparent dismay, the students all cheered, fully on board with making something special for the camp while they were here. Sighing, he put on a grin and bore with it as he stepped down from the gazebo, holding out a small bag the siblings brought before the campers arrived.

"Speaking of leaving things behind, now's the time when we give out tent assignments so you can leave your heavy bags behind," Timber said.

"R-Right," Gloriosa said. "Girls will get their assignments from Timber. Guys, you're with me."

Sora cringed, not expecting the tent groups to be split up by gender. He wanted to spend time WITH Kairi every single hour they were here, especially late in the evening. Kairi was just as disappointed, but Sora approached Gloriosa, hoping maybe they could be an exception since they weren't actually students and were chaperones helping Celestia and Luna.

"Uhh, does that include the adults joining these kids?" Sora asked the camp director.

Gloriosa looked at Sora, confused by his question. "I'm sorry?"

"You see, I'm here with my girlfriend and...little brother helping chaperone for Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna on Canterlot High's class trip here at Camp Everfree," Sora explained meekly, Ventus huffing as he was once again being played as the younger brother of Sora. "And, well, I do want to spend a bit of...'quality' time with Kairi - that's the girl in pink with the short red hair - so...can you make an exception for a guy who wants to relax and enjoy camping in the wilderness with his beloved?"

Gloriosa blinked a couple times, processing what Sora meant before giving him a blank stare. "Absolutely no exceptions," she said, dropping Sora's pleading gaze as he stared at her in exasperation. "I'm not against couples being made here at Camp Everfree, but I don't condone that kind of lascivious behavior when this is a family friendly campground. I did say any activity is allowed, but NOT that." Sora sighed and hung his head, greatly upset that he won't share the same tent with Kairi. Gloriosa held out her bag to Sora, seeing he was going to obey her camp's rules. "Now, pick out a card in the bag, and whoever has the same one is who you'll share a tent with."

"...Yes, ma'am," Sora grumbled, swiftly diving his hand in and pulled a random card, walking away in misery.

Returning to Kairi, he grunted and pouted like a little kid not getting what he wanted. "I kinda expected that to happen," Kairi said. "At least we can spend the evenings together before going to bed?"

"Not helping," Sora whined.

"Yeah. I'M the little brother when you're acting like a big baby," Ventus emphasized, shaking his head as he went up to Gloriosa and picked out his card. When he saw what was on it, he was surprised by the odd looking gem that was illustrated: an aqua-colored stone shaped similarly to a star, the upper half lined with five triangular spikes alternating from large to small, while the lower half had two slanted spikes on either side with a diamond shaped spike at the bottom. He walked back over to Sora, Kairi leaving to pick out her card to know who her bunk buddy is, perplexed by the strange gem looking like something he and Sora had seen before. "Sora...is it weird that what my card has looks a lot like an Orichalcum gem?"

Sora looked up, his disappointment turning to surprise at the sight of the familiar rare gems he's found before in the past. "Whoa...It does." Curious, he looked down at his own card, which ironically happened to have the same Orichalcum on it. "...Huh...I got the same card...Odd."

"They couldn't possibly know what this looks like, right?" Ventus asked. Sora shrugged his shoulders in response, but with the way it was drawn, it must have been made up, the design of the rare synthesis material a little bit sloppy with its spikes. "Maybe it's an odd coincidence."

While the duo pondered the coincidental mineral known to Keyblade wielders, the girls all got their tent assignments from Timber with the same method Sora and Ventus got theirs. Pinkie and Rarity shared the same card, then Applejack and Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy was paired up with Kairi.

"I've got sapphire," Sunset said.

"Me, too!" Twilight said, though looked at the blue gem quizzically. "I mean, I'm assuming I am. Technically, sapphires aren't just blue. They can be pink, purple, yellow..."

"Yeah, but they're mostly blue," Timber said, approaching Twilight after handing out all the cards and overhearing the genius teen's rant on minerals. "That's why they're named after the Latin word 'sapphirus'." Twilight was actually impressed at how knowledgeable Timber Spruce was on geology. "That means blue."

"I know. But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chromium?" Twilight asked Timber.

"No. But did you know that Sapphire Tent is the best one?" Timber asked, Sunset and Kairi watching him and Twilight interacting with each other with amused smirks.

"No, why's that?" Twilight asked.

"Because you're in it." Timber's attempt at flirting didn't phase Twilight in the slightest, despite both their cheeks glowing red at their nerdy banter.

"Oh, I bet you say that to all the campers," Twilight chided playfully.

"Not true!" Timber argued. To prove his point, he saw Bulk Biceps looking at his tent's gem, which happened to be a ruby. The counselor approached the beefy CHS student. "You're in Ruby Tent? Ha! That one's the worst!"

"Aw, man!" Bulk whined disappointingly.

"I'm just joking, buddy," Timber said, not truly meaning to make fun of his tent when he was only joking. "Ruby Tent is great. It's like sapphire but WITHOUT chromium." Bulk Biceps clearly had no idea what he was talking about, which made Twilight laugh over how awkwardly comical Timber Spruce was. "But the Ruby and Coral Tents do look an awful lot alike to the discerning eye. I better show you where it is." Timber began leading Bulk over to the tents, quickly turning back and waving to Twilight before getting too far. "See ya around."

Twilight waved back and watched him leave, a pink tint on her cheeks after surviving Timber's flirting tactics, which had easily won her over. She heard Sunset and Kairi giggling in amusement, quickly turning to face them in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Someone's got the hots for you," Kairi teased, making the glasses-wearing teen blush heavily.

"And looks like you're very interested in him," Sunset said, teasing Twilight more while she shook her head in denial. "I think you're gonna break Ven's heart after how close you two got during the Friendship Games."

"I-I do NOT like Ven like that!" Twilight exclaimed. "Or Timber Spruce! I barely even know him, and he was only trying to be smart, which made him look ridiculous with his awkwardness!"

"Sora was awkward when we first met as kids, and he impressed me with how silly and energetic he is," Kairi said.

Twilight huffed, turning away from the two girls, hiding her small smile from them as she grew more inclined to get to know Timber a bit more. She was thankfully pulled away from her thoughts when Gloriosa blew a whistle, getting everyone's attention.

"Ok, everyone, go and get settled in," she announced. "We'll be meeting at the docks in fifteen minutes to go over some camp safety rules. Let me know if you need anything until then!"

"I need something." Gloriosa winced, turning to face the voice of the man requesting her aid.

Strolling up to them, to Sora's surprise, was the human version of Filthy Rich. Like the rich stallion back in Equestria, he had his black hair slicked back down in a professional manner, wearing a blue business suit with a white undershirt beneath his opened blue jacket, his red tie embroidered with a gold dollar sign. Where the earth pony was more humble and open to those to the lower class, considering his deal with the Apple family, this Filthy had the look of a snide businessman who's main goal is to make an investment that will land him even more money, which unnerved the Keyblade wielder. He hoped this world's Diamond Tiara doesn't become the arrogant spoiled brat the filly in Equestria no longer was with the arrogant smug on this man's face.

"Filthy Rich! So nice to see you!" Gloriosa greeted nervously, grinning to the campers before "gently" shoving him back over to the parked limousine the rich man rode up in. Filthy was startled by the forceful shove back to his ride, but only so the camp director didn't let the others hear their little unexpected meeting. "What are you doing here? Camp is just getting started!"

"Just taking in the scenery, Gloriosa Daisy," Filthy said casually, despite the opposite meaning behind the smug grin he gave Gloriosa. "It's so...relaxing."

"Well, you can look around when camp is over," Gloriosa hissed irritably. "Now, if you don't mind..."

The director and businessman leered at each other before Filthy relented, opening the door to the luxurious backseat of his limo. "Fine."

Filthy Rich climbed inside, giving Gloriosa a look telling her he'll be back before closing the door. The limousine drove off, worrying the camp director greatly. Trying to control her breathing so she didn't have an emotional breakdown from the man's sudden appearance, she turned around, only to be met with some concerned looks from the Keyblade wielders, Sunset, and Twilight.

"What was that all about?" Ventus asked.

"Uhh, Filthy is an...alumnus of the camp," Gloriosa said nervously. "He likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and again."

"Wasn't much of a friendly encounter if you ask me," Sora stated.

"W-Well, enough about him. Go ahead and find your tents so you can put your belonging down," Gloriosa said. "We've got the best week of camp ever to begin!"

The group looked at each other, still not convinced that Gloriosa's ok with having Filthy Rich show up, but they headed off to the tents to find where they'll be sleeping and set their bags down.

After setting their things downand getting a rundown of the rules near the rickety dock from Gloriosa, everyone scattered around the campgrounds to see what they should do first. Rarity fussed about the fashion show while Applejack scolded her on how insane her camp activity request when the whole point of camping was to rough it in the woods. Inside Sapphire Tent, Twilight and Sunset pulled out their camping gear from their bags, Sunset making spooky moans when she took out a flashlight and shone the light under her face to make her look scary in the shade of their tent, Spike joining them as he sat on his doggy bed and watched them. Kairi tapped on the tent entrance, peeking inside and catching Sunset looking ready to tell a scary story.

"I've seen and heard scarier things," Kairi teased, Sunset sticking her tongue out at the Keyblade wielder as she turned off the light.

"Yeah, yeah," Sunset said. She began to hum in thought over what happened earlier with Gloiosa and Filthy Rich. "You guys find it weird about what happened? With that Filthy Rich guy?"

"The strange thing is we know a Filthy Rich back in Equestria," Kairi said. "I'd rather get to know the stallion than that man." Twilight didn't give her opinion, too distracted with unpacking and thinking about a certain goofball of a counselor. "And Gloriosa sounds like she's trying to hide something, too."

Sunset nodded in agreement, but as the two girls looked at each other, they smirked as they mentally decided to poke fun at Twilight a little bit over her new "friend". "Her brother, Timber, is kinda cute, though, right, Twilight?"

Twilight flinched at the name, trying to act casual while keeping her blushing face away from their line of sight. "He's...ok, I guess."

"You guess?" Kairi asked. "Sounds like someone else is hiding something as well."

"No, I'm not!" Twilight immediately exclaimed, shocking Sunset and Kairi at the panicked tone in her voice.

"Are you alright, Twilight?" Sunset asked. "You were really freaked out earlier on the bus when you nodded off."

"She has been having a lot of nightmares for the last couple months," Spike said.

"It's fine," Twilight reassured her worried companion, patting his head before turning to Sunset and Kairi. "I mean, what do I have to complain about? Ever since I transferred here, everyone at CHS has been really nice and accepting. Even after what happened at the Friendship Games."

"It was like Ven said; none of that was your fault," Sunset reiterated. "That's all over now. I just hope that old principal of yours actually got punished for blackmailing you over that program you wanted to get into."

"I think all of this would have been prevented if I was brave enough to decline competing, even if it cost me getting into the Everton Independent Study Program," Twilight muttered.

"Well, what happened happens," Kairi said. "No use trying to change the past. Trust me, Sora's gone through quite enough traveling through time, even when he went back in time to find out what happened to his dad several years ago."

"What happened to Sora's dad?" Twilight asked.

"...He...was killed by a Heartless when his boat was in the middle of a storm," Kairi said. "We heard he and his boating buddies died in an awful storm, but that was all we knew until Sora traveled back in time to see for himself. Even though he tried to save him from his fate, he still lost him."

"...Wow. That...must have been pretty hard for him," Sunset uttered.

"He was devastated. I know he tries to show a brave face, but Sora has gone through so much that he can't hide how he feels from us," Kairi continued. "We would have been a couple sooner if he didn't hide another Drive Form he kept hidden from all of us that he wasn't able to control. He raises our spirits, but he needs us to lift his when he gets knocked down." She looked down at her wedding ring, thinking back to his struggles just trying to save her and Riku, helping other worlds on the way like the selfless hero he's become. "I became a Keyblade Master before him...but whether or not Master Yen Sid gives him his test and passes him, he's considered a master wielder far more than he deserves."

"Hey, you girls coming, or what?" Rainbow asked from outside.

"We'll be right out!" Sunset called out. "I just need to put on some sunscreen." Sunset looked through her bags, pouting questioningly as she had tossed everything out that she packed. "Huh. I could have sworn I brought some with me."

"You're not really all that organized, are you, Sunset?" Kairi asked.

"Found it!" Twilight pointed to the ground, where Sunset's bottle of sunscreen had slipped out from her messy pile. The moment her finger aimed at the bottle, it was surrounded in a purple aura and began floating in front of the trio. "AHH!"

Surprised by the levitating sunscreen, Sunset, Kairi, and Twilight looked around the tent and saw several more small objects floating around in the same magical aura. Even Spike yelped in confusion when his little bed was lifted up as well. While Kairi and Sunset were amazed, Twilight began to panic, feeling the objects in the purple aura as she moved them out of her control.

"Twilight, are you-?" Sunset asked, still in awe as she began to feel giddy at this discovery.

"I can't believe this," Twilight murmured. "It's..."

"Amazing!"

"Terrible!"

Sunset was a bit surprised to hear Twilight's response to her magic, the aura disappearing as everything fell, even Spike as he let out a grunt. "Are you kidding, Twilight? This is great!" Sunset said, unable to clearly see Twilight's fear, even after it stopped. "I mean, we've all ponies up before, with the whole ears, wings, horn, and tail thing, shot rainbow lasers, but nothing like this has ever happened! How did you do that!?"

"I-I don't know!" Twilight exclaimed, terrified as the possibility of her darkness was subtly messing with her. "Maybe I didn't...Maybe it was...her..."

"Her who?" Sunset asked.

"Nothing. Never mind," Twilight quickly dismissed, not wanting to bring Midnight Sparkle back up again. "Can we just not talk about this? And can you two not bring up this whole levitating thing to the others?"

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"Since I transferred, I heard Canterlot High was a magical magnet, even before Pinkie gave us a brief summary of what you all had faced or done," Twilight said. "This was supposed to be a week where we were supposed to get away from it all. I don't want them to know I brought some crazy new kind with me."

Sunset and Kairi looked at each other, both of them not feeling as worried as Twilight was, considering how normal it felt for them to get involved with new magic or foes. Twilight was just a normal girl, thrown into all this madness because of her curiosity, followed by her former principal at Crystal Prep forcing her to use the magic she stole from the girls or else lose the prospect of a much higher education. She wasn't as strong willed as her alicorn counterpart, dealing with far worse foes humans couldn't fathom in this world.

"Alright, we promise we won't say anything," Sunset said. "But, this isn't necessarily a bad thing, Twilight."

"Sunset," Kairi chided, crossing her arms over her chest and scowled at the teen. Twilight left miserably, looking down at her hands, hoping this magic doesn't show up again. "She's not like the rest of us. We're used to this kind of stuff, but not this Twilight."

"I know. Sorry," Sunset apologized. "I just finally figured out how we use our ponied-up forms not too long ago, and I can't help getting excited figuring out new types of magic that we're discovering in this world."

Kairi just shook her head, hearing Sunset sound just like Twilight. Sunset looked down at her bottle of sunscreen, curious to know if she could use levitation, too. Stretching out a hand while holding one side of her head with the other, she tried to mentally levitate her sunscreen, straining and grunting as hard as she could. There was no aura, even after a minute of trying until she let out a heavy sigh, stopping herself from trying to look constipated.

"I think you're just going to have to pick it up," Spike stated.

"Darn it," Sunset grumbled, snatching her sunscreen irritably. "You know, I sometimes miss using magic to hold several things at once."

"Kairi, where are you!?" Sora called out. Kairi peeked out of the tent, finding her future husband in his bathing suit his mother got him last year. "I thought we'd start the day with a dip in the lake!"

"More like he wants to see me in my two-piece again," Kairi said to herself with a giggle. "See ya later, Sunset."

"Have fun." Kairi ran out, quickly ducking into her assigned tent before Sora caught her to put on her swimsuit.

After applying her protective sunscreen, Sunset walked out of her tent, not paying attention to where she was going when she accidentally bumped into Gloriosa."-show up like that!"

"Huh? What did you say?" Sunset asked, hearing Gloriosa say something to herself.

"I...didn't say anything," Gloriosa said, slightly confused, but slipped back into her bright and cheery persona. "Just here making sure everything's ok with the tent arrangements. Though I have look out for that spiky-haired kid." She looked over at Sora, looking around for Kairi while scratching his head. "He's a weird one...Did you need something?"

"Nope," Sunset said.

"Because if there's anything I can do to make this week the best week ever, you just let me know. I've got this!" Gloriosa said excitedly.

"Thanks, but I'm good." Gloriosa headed over to the docks. "People that chipper really make me nervous."

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Pinkie cheered, giving Sunset a surprise hug, which didn't even phase the former bully with her sudden, out-of-nowhere entrance.

"I guess not all people," Sunset said.

Pinkie then dragged Sunset with her over to the lake. Kairi came out of her tent wearing her bathing suit, Sora finally finding her after waiting for so long.

"Where were you?" Sora asked.

"What, I can't hang out with the girls every once in a while?" Kairi argued, giving him a playful scowl.

"I don't mind, but since Gloriosa won't let us share a tent, I want to spend as much time having fun together before we're split up in separate beds," Sora grumbled. "Is it because we still look like high schoolers to her?"

"We do still look young enough to look like it. Besides, we can't be that intimate when there are several high schoolers who could hear us." Sora blinked, chuckling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Right. Forgot about that," he said sheepishly.

"Come on, you big perv. Let's go swim before you get into trouble with Gloriosa," Kairi said, pushing Sora along.

"Speaking of, that woman bothers me," Sora mentioned. "She's got Pinkie Pie levels of cheerfulness, but where Pinkie's is amusing with her wacky antics, Gloriosa's is more like...insane cheerful."

"I talked about that with Twilight and Sunset earlier, and I think she's up to something..." Kairi shook her head, grabbing Sora's hand and dragging him with her to the lake. "We'll keep an eye on her, and Timber's advances on Twilight. But, for now, let's just swim and relax in the lake."

"Wait, what did you say about that dork and Twilight?" Sora asked.

"Says the bigger dork who I'm going to marry," Kairi teased, confusing Sora as she kept Twilight's crush on Timber Spruce, which was obvious if he was paying attention to them.


	154. The Legend of Everfree Part 2

Everyone hung out in the central courtyardof Camp Everfree, most of the students taking in the scenery while some were raring to do some fun activities. Even though Gloriosa had gone over the rules pertaining the docks just moments ago, she was constantly vigilant with her fellow campers' safety and made sure they wouldn't get hurt while having fun. Sora and Kairi were the only ones who decided to start their outdoor fun with a swim, diving into the cool water as they ran across the rickety dock. Ventus looked out at the lake, wondering if fishing was an acceptable activity to try, assuming Gloriosa and Timber said it was alright. Although, with Fluttershy around, I doubt she'd want to see any aquatic life living in the lake getting snagged on a hook.

Kairi suddenly leapt up and pushed Sora's shoulders down, playfully dunking him in the water as he let out a gargled yelp and began flailing around, taking her with him as the couple began wrestling with each other underwater. "I would if I had swim trunks," he said to himself.

He left them to their fun as they started playing tag, swimming around and diving underwater to avoid the one who was "it", walking over to the girls as they looked at what nature had to show them. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rarity asked aloud. "It looks like a diamond shining in the sun!"

"It is lovely out here," Fluttershy agreed. "The fresh air, the cool breeze,-" A bird flew down toward the animal lover, who held her hand out for it to perch on her finger, sensing the kindness in the shy teen. "-the birds that land on your finger."

"I think that only happens to you," Rainbow stated as her best friend nuzzled her little avian friend.

"Lake activities are available every day until sunset!" Gloriosa reminded her guests. "So if you want to canoe, sail, windsurf, or swim, just let me know!"

Twilight decided to try canoeing, getting herself a life vest and an oar from the boathouse before making her way to the docks. Fluttershy had sat by the edge, feeding some of the ducks that gathered around her as they floated idly and snatched the bread crumbs she tossed to them. Twilight noticed the adorable fowl and her ducklings, stepping backward as she watched. She suddenly yelped when one of the boards cracked under her foot, falling over, but was quickly caught by Timber, who was on the docks after setting the canoe up. Sora and Kairi heard the crack, stopping their little game and watched them from halfway out in the lake.

"I know I'm charming, but you don't have to fall for me," Timber said, flirting with Twilight again.

"That was so corny," Kairi said, rolling her eyes at the terribly awkward pickup line Timber gave the nerdy girl.

"Oh...Was that what you meant earlier?" Sora asked Kairi, finally understanding the lack of context with watching out for Timber's "advances" on Twilight. Kairi nodded her head, which shocked him. "...How old is Timber compared to this world's Twilight??? In fact, how old are Timber and Gloriosa!? I think Gloriosa's older, but he's got to be far older than Twilight!"

"Maybe by a couple years," Kairi guessed. "Probably already graduated from school, or maybe a year ago."

While questioning just how old the two counselors of Camp Everfree were, Gloriosa, Celestia, and Luna heard the crack in the dock Twilight made and went over to investigate the damage. "This is a safety hazard," Luna said, worried their combined weight, along with Fluttershy, Timber, and Twilight's might cause the entire dock to collapse. "I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of camp."

The students began complaining, losing a few aquatic activities over the old and worn down dock being condemned. "Oh, I'm sure it have to be for the remainder of camp," Gloriosa reassured. "Just needs to be patched up a bit. I've got this!"

Applejack hummed in thought, getting an great idea. "Or maybe WE do!" she said. "If ya ask me, this whole dock needs to go." Applejack kicked one of the posts on the shore, knocking it over from how worn out it was. "Building a new one could be our camp gift. Sure, it would benefit us, but a nice new dock would benefit future campers, too."

Applejack's idea for the camp gift sounded like a great idea as the other students voiced their agreements. "Uhh, I don't know. It's an awful lot of work," Timber said. "I wouldn't want you guys to miss out on doing on other fun camp stuff because you're so busy building a dock for 'future campers'."

Gloriosa leered at her brother at the snide remark, the tension between the two of them practically radiating from them that even Sora and Kairi could feel it out in the water. Ventus found it odd at how pessimistic Timber was, even though he seemed just as thrilled to show new campers how to rough it in the great outdoors. Luckily, Rainbow intervened, her loyalty to her school and other future campers showing as she backed up Applejack's idea.

"I hear what you're saying, Timber, but we're Canterlot Wondercolts," Rainbow said. "We've got a reputation to uphold! And there's no way we were gonna leave this place without contributing the most awesome camp gift ever! I'm with AJ. Building a new dock is definitely it! What do you guys think!?"

She got her answer when the students all cheered in agreement. The two siblings began bickering with each other over the idea to themselves, still resenting each other's outlooks on their camp. Sora and Kairi finished their swim early, walking back to shore instead of using the dilapidated dock in case one of the planks broke on them.

"Well, there's goes trying out windsurfing," Sora groaned, Ventus walking up to the couple and handing them towels to dry off. "I wanted to try it out after seeing Kairi's glider."

"You could have borrowed her glider if you wanted to try," Ventus said matter-of-factly. "Just because it's her Keyblade doesn't mean it's gonna disappear on you when you're out in space."

"I guess it makes sense if wielders can use another's Keyblade to dual wield," Kairi said.

"We'll have a go at that when we're back in Equestria." After drying themselves off, Sora and Kairi headed back to their tents to change back in their clothes to help their Canterlot High friends rebuild the dock.

Throughout the rest of the day, the new dock was coming along quite smoothly. It wasn't exactly finished, but there was enough done today that could be finished up tomorrow, and with a lot more time for other camp activities. While waiting for the supplies, the teens planned out how it would look, reinforcing it to make it last for at least a decade, and even adding on a sign with the camp's name and lanterns for campers to see it at night. Rarity, however, was a bit too focused on it being a runway for her fashion show, but Gloriosa was allowing it as a camp activity, so everyone was at least happy they got to do something fun.

When the building materials had arrived, they took out the old boards and started placing the new posts and planks down. While everyone else was using modern tools to attach the boards, Applejack was still in the outdoorsy attitude, crafting a makeshift hammer with a thick enough branch with a good grip with a cylindrical-shaped stone tied on top. It was actually an impressive bit of ingenuity for the cowgirl, though it looked more like a hammer used for combat with both ends being flat while regular hammers nowadays have a head and a pronged end to pull out nails already placed or need replacing. At least they weren't unsupervised with Celestia making sure her students wouldn't injure themselves. And while some worked on the construction, some began setting up some creative lanterns for the new dock, Twilight and Timber being those select few, all while the latter continued flirting and trying to impress the prodigal genius.

The sun started to set when Celestia decided to call it a day for the hardworking students, promising them they can finish it tomorrow after some more activities. Everyone gathered around the campfire when darkness began to settle, Pinkie already ecstatic when the promise of making s'mores was brought up by Gloriosa. The group sat around on logs and stumps around the fire, Pinkie making a bouquet of roasting marshmallows with the strangest multi-limbed branch she found to make said bouquet. While relaxing and everyone snacking down on the traditional s'mores around the fire, they began to tell some scary stories, fitting the creepy atmosphere outside of the safe light from the campfire.

"...And that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress!" Rarity screamed in terror as she finished telling her "scary" story. Everyone stared at Rarity, trying to figure out where the horror was in her story while they expected something that would scare the pants off them. "Purple and burgundy, darlings! The same color family!"

"Rarity, I think the only one who would ever get that is just you," Ventus said. "Try telling that story to a group of models. Maybe they'll freak out about 'purple socks with a burgundy dress'."

"Well, I'm kinda terrified," Rainbow said. "Terrified she'll try to tell it again."

That got a laugh out of a majority of the group, Rarity huffing in response to Rainbow's criticism. "Anyone else have a scarier story?" Sora asked. "Or if we're sticking to the subject of horrible fashion sense, imagine me wearing red shorts that got too small after a whole year in a coma."

"That's...very disturbing," Spike muttered.

"I've got a scary story," Timber said. "But I'm warning you, you might as well hug a friend now. That's how scary it is." Immediately, Fluttershy grabbed Spike and held him, while Snips and Snails held each other, only to have Bulk grab them and squeeze them in his muscular hold, just as terrified as the younger miscreants. "It's time I told you about the legend of Gaea Everfree."

"Gaea Everfree?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Alright, something good," Sora eagerly said, rubbing his hands together giddily for something decently scary, even though he's faced more terrifying things that were more horrifying than a story.

"Many years ago, my great-grandparents came to this forest," Timber began. "Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp. But once they started building, strange things started to happen. One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin! They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth; Gaea Everfree!

"She had wild hair like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake." The description of the monstrous legend sounded like a creature that lived in Equestria. Then again, with Camp Everfree possibly being the equivalent of the Everfree Forest, and the sirens having been banished to this world over a millennia ago, Sora, Kairi, and Ventus had a feeling there might have been more banished creatures that could have destroyed Equestria. Since there were no legends about a Gaea Everfree back in Equestria, the trio continued listening out of curiosity while some of the campers trembled at the envisioned legend. "Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them her name was Gaea Everfree; an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land.

"They begged her to let them stay and build their camp, to share this wonderful place with others. Gaea Everfree finally agreed, but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever Someday, she will return and reclaim the forest as her own. So if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is...GAEA EVERFREE!!!!" Suddenly, after Timber finished his tale announcing the woodland spirit's name in scarier tone, something came up behind him, causing most of the campers to scream in terror, thinking it was Gaea Everfree coming back to take back her domain.

As the figure stepped closer in the firelight, it was only Gloriosa, coming over to check on everyone. "Hey, guys! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!"

"Then why did you come out of the bushes?" Sunset asked, noticing how she appeared near the woods, not the path between the trees leading to the courtyard.

"I...took the scenic route, because the forest is beautiful at night," Gloriosa said, her hesitation clearly telling she was doing something else out in the woods and not within the campgrounds. "But no one else should do it without a guide, ok?" Most of the campers nodded in response, some still scared by Timber's scary story. "Alright, everyone, it's getting a bit late. Time to head back to your tents."

While Snips and Snails pestered Gloriosa over a few things they forgot to bring for the trip, the other campers began heading back to their assigned tents. Spike wheezed, still being crushed by Fluttershy's terrified grip, squirming around to try to get out.

"F-Fluttershy, too tight," Spike said, snapping her out of her fright and lightened up on her hold to let the puppy breathe.

"Sorry, Spike. I guess that story got to me," Fluttershy said.

"Why? It can't be real," Applejack said.

"Have you forgotten about the sirens?" Sora asked. "Timber's story on this Gaea Everfree might not sound as far-fetched in this world, but if Adagio, Sonata, and Aria were banished here a thousand years ago, so could several other creatures dangerous enough to harm the ponies in Equestria."

"Maybe, but Timber made it sound like he was makin' it up," Applejack argued, though she began to feel unconvinced with herself now that he brought up the sirens. "At least Ah hope he was. Last thing we need is to have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature."

"Hear-hear," Rarity agreed. "We've had to deal more than our fair share of those: the Fall Formal, the musical showcase, the Friendship Ga-"Rarity paused, stopping herself when she looked over at Twilight. Sadly, she was too late from mentioning it. Twilight looked down miserably, once again reminded of the trouble she caused and the destruction she made as Midnight Sparkle. "...W-Well, I mean, you know, everything turned out alright, of course! Heheheh..."

"I'm kinda tired," Twilight said, slowly walking back to the tents with her head hung low.

Sora, Kairi, Ventus, and Sunset looked at the five girls, all of them realizing at the last minute that bringing up the past wasn't always something everyone looks back on, especially for those who were greatly traumatized by their actions. "Girls, quit bringing up the Friendship Games around Twilight," Kairi scolded. "She's still sensitive about that."

"She'll get used to it when she's ready, but not now," Sunset added. "She's not me after I helped you beat the sirens; Twilight's been a shut in student, and she's still learning how to take a joke over something horrible she's done. So, can you guys lay off bringing up the past around her?"

Pinkie was about to promise, grabbing another one of her marshmallows and was about to literally seal them with the sticky, puffy treat, only for the Keyblade wielders and Sunset to leer at her, wanting her to take the promise seriously. Wincing, she stopped her silly antics, simply eating the marshmallow and nodded her head.

"Let's get to bed, guys," Ventus said. "We'll try to have fun and FORGET about what happened. That's why we're here, right?"

The other girls nodded, then split up in their groups to their tents. Hopefully, tomorrow would go smoothly, no more magic spurts from Twilight and the legend of Gaea Everfree really just a myth and a made up creature.

Twilight sat alone in front of a campfire, the other seats where other campers could sit completely barren. She found it odd, knowing she had gone to bed a while ago, but being alone felt serene to her as she roasted a marshmallow over the fire. Suddenly, there was a rustling coming from the foliage behind her, startling her as she turned around.

"Here I am!" the voice of Midnight Sparkle rang out. Twilight stood up from her seat, panicking as her darkness was back to haunt her once again. She looked around, but there was no sign of her anywhere. "Over here," Midnight said from behind Twilight. Dreading to look behind her, she saw the light of the fire turn from orange to a dark shade of purple. She turned, saw the transformed flames, then from the fire came her darkness as it lunged at her. "I'm always here!!!!"

"NOOOOOO!" Twilight screamed, panting heavily as she sat up in her bed in her tent.

Her scream woke up Sunset, tiredly jumping out of bed, still half asleep, raring to fight something that wasn't there. "Wha-What happened?" she mumbled.

Realizing it was only yet another nightmare, Twilight shuddered, unable to get away from them when Midnight Sparkle always came back. "Nothing. Sorry, Sunset," she apologized, rubbing her eyes while trying to wipe the growing tears beginning to well up.

Sunset began to wake up, then looked at Twilight, only to gawk when she saw her bed, along with Spike's and a few other things in their tent were floating in the air, held up by Twilight's magical aura. "Uhh, Twilight, I think something did happen."

Looking down, Twilight yelped, her magic subconsciously activated against her control again. Once she was fully awake, the aura disappeared, dropping everything, waking Spike up as he grunted and groaned in confusion.

"Is it time to get up already?" he asked.

"Twilight, we have to talk about this," Sunset said, knowing Twilight really needed some emotional support and reassurance.

"No, we don't!" Twilight exclaimed, burying herself under the covers as she turned away from Sunset.

Sunset wanted to nip this issue in the bud, but seeing just how distraught Twilight was right now after her nightmare and her magic acting up again, she stopped pressing her and left her alone. Since she was up now, Sunset got herself dressed and headed outside to give Twilight some space. Kairi was already up and dressed, walking over to Sunset with a worried gaze.

"I heard Twilight screaming," Kairi said. "Everything ok?"

"I think it was another nightmare...and a bit of magic happened, too," Sunset said. "Yesterday, I was only joking saying she was hiding something, but now, I think she knows something she doesn't want us to know."

"She just needs time, but hopefully not too much," Kairi said. "Sora did the same thing, hiding stuff from us so we wouldn't resent him, lose him, anything to keep us from thinking he wasn't a great friend and a valiant hero. He had his own darkness he had to face, and before he managed to finally control it, it controlled him, if only temporarily."

"So, best thing to do for Twilight is steer her away from the Friendship Games and mentioning anything about magic." Kairi nodded, making Sunset sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck, staring back at the Sapphire Tent. "Easier said than done..."

After the sun rose a bit more, the rest of the students got up and motivated themselves for day two of Camp Everfree. After breakfast, they finished up the rest of the dock in no time, finishing their gift on time with teamwork, as their school is best known by. Once that was done, it was back to the numerous activities everyone wanted to do. Canoeing, fishing, and boating were back after the dock was rebuilt, and there was also archery, a rock climbing wall, and plenty of other activities for the day. Out on the lake, Derpy was out on a small boat with the eco teen with the green dreadlocks, though there wasn't much wind picking up their sail as they were stuck in the middle of the water.

On the dock, Twilight stood minding her own business, not feeling up to doing anything fun today after the last nightmare. Sunset knew Kairi warned her not to pressure her, but sometimes, time was not always a good thing for someone to get better, just like she had explained briefly about Sora's troubles. She approached Twilight, looking around to make sure Kairi wasn't around so she doesn't get chewed out.

"Hey, Twilight, I know you don't want to, but I really think we need to figure out what's going on with your magic." Twilight flinched, thankful that no one else on the dock overheard Sunset. "If you could learn to control it-"

"But that's just it! I'll never be able to control it!" Twilight exclaimed.

On the lake, Derpy and her boating buddy screamed as their boat suddenly got pushed by something that wasn't the wind.They rammed right into the newly built dock, destroying part of the end farther out in the water, startling everyone and almost hitting a couple of students and Timber as he taught them how to fish. Ventus ran over after hearing the crash, along with others who had either seen or heard the accident, thankful to see no one was hurt.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to!" Twilight said.

Ventus raised a brow in confusion, but shrugged off Twilight's claim and ran over to help the unfortunate victims in the boat accident. "You guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it was so weird," the eco teen said. "We were stuck in the middle of the lake with no wind, then all of a sudden, BAM! The wind picked up, and we were pushed right into the dock."

Ventus looked around, barely feeling any gusts of wind that could have made the boat ram into the dock to break it this badly. "You don't think it was the spirit, do you!?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight believed that it was her fault, leaving the scene as she went off into the woods to mull over her darkness and its eventual release from within her heart and take over her body. Rainbow groaned and whined over their hard work gone to waste, Ventus noticed something in the water behind the boat after helping Derpy out of it and back on what remained of the dock. Peering closer, there was some sort of purple trail over the surface of the water that shimmered in the sunlight. Dipping his hand in the water, he scooped some of the mysterious substance out, glittering his hand with some kind of dust.

"Shimmering dust in the water?" he said to himself. "There's no way..." Looking down to where the trail lead from the boat, it ended on the shoreline, where some of the other teens saw the shimmering purple surface. "Why did the trail stop there? If Gaea Everfree really does exist, it should be following after her every move she makes..."

"Something wrong, Ven?" Sunset asked as she inspected the damage.

Ventus shook his hand, drying it off while getting rid of the glowing dust. "Hoping that 'Gaea Everfree' isn't going to haunt us."

"Well, let's see if we can try to salvage what's left," she said. "Maybe we can still fix this."

"We have to try!" Rarity said. "Camp Everfree needs a runway!"

"Dock," Applejack corrected.

"Dock, yes. That's what I meant..." Applejack and Rainbow shook their heads in exasperation as Rarity pretended like she knew what she was talking about.

While looking back at the camp, Sunset noticed Twilight was no longer there. "Where's Twilight?" Ventus shrugged his shoulders, seeing no sign of her. "Oh no...Ven, I'll be right back. I'm gonna try to find her."

"Is she alright?" Ventus asked with concern.

"Just a bit down after last night, but I've got this handled." Sunset hurried off to find Spike, needing his keen senses to help find his owner.

Twilight wandered off the trail, walking into a little section of the woods with a pond teeming with serene wilderness, even including a waterfall nearby. Just like before at Crystal Prep when her old classmates didn't even appreciate her smarts before the Friendship Games, she had the overwhelming urge to sing her distress, a somber tune playing in her head as she sat down on a nearby log.

[Sci-Twi]

It used to be so simple

It was a world I understood

I didn't know what I didn't know

And life seemed pretty good

But now the darkness rises

From somewhere deep inside of me

When she opened her eyes and looked down at her reflection in the pond's gently rippling surface, she saw a pair of dark wings sprout from her back. Twilight winced and looked behind herself, thankfully finding no sign of those dark purple wings physically on her. It still didn't lessen her fears, only making it worse when her magic has been running wild, and Sunset's idea of learning to control it wouldn't help if she loses herself and Midnight takes over.

Her power overtakes me

Can I keep this midnight from getting free?

If I can stay with the light

I know I'll be free

And I can start to be whole

I can start to be me

But instead I am struggling

With all that I see

And these friends

Mustn't see the midnight in me!

Looking back down at the water, she saw herself as Midnight Sparkle. It was odd envisioning herself as her own darkness, but instead of being power hungry and maniacal, her reflection showed the same fear and timidness as she was feeling now.

The midnight in me!

Twilight ran her hand through the water, rippling the surface and ridding the illusion she was staring at.

They mustn't see the midnight in me...

After spending some time alone with her thoughts, she headed back to camp before Gloriosa, Timber, Celestia, or Luna found out she was missing. She tried to believe she wasn't a monster, she really wasn't Midnight Sparkle, but her anxiety kept reminding her of the strange magic she now suddenly has random control of, and she's scared of using it. She found the trail, but while passing by a few trees and arriving at a split in the path, Timber was walking in the same direction, startling them both as they screamed.

"Oh, hi," Twilight greeted nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh...Looking for you?" Timber answered.

"Oh...I just...went on a little nature walk and got a little lost," Twilight lied.

"Let me show you the way," Timber offered. "I'm kind of an expert at these woods. I've lived here my whole life."

"That must have been nice," Twilight complimented. "Growing up at a camp sounds...thrilling."

"Yeah, but it has its downsides," Timber said morosely. "When I was younger, I wished we'd sell this place so we could live in a town like normal people." Twilight gasped in shock. For someone who seemed fond of living in the outdoors, she never thought Timber would ever want to live anywhere else. "I was ten at the time. I really wanted to hang out at the mall." They both laughed at the irony of how Timber's selfish endeavors as a kid were when he had the perfect place to live in: no crowded roads, no loud noises, and no huge crowds of people to bump into just getting by a busy store just to pick up a few groceries. "You know, I've never told that to anyone...You must be pretty special." Twilight blushed at the compliment, Timber as well, getting a bit flustered as the two stared at each other. Timber snapped out of his lovestruck daze when he noticed something in Twilight's hair, reaching his hand out and pulling out a twig that got caught in her ponytail. "And not just because you have a tree branch stuck in your hair."

Twilight winced, feeling around her hair for anymore souvenirs she must have caught while going on her "nature walk". "Gah! How long has THAT been in there?"

"Not long. Just the whole time we were talking," Timber teased, smirking in amusement as he laid out more of his charm on the smart girl.

"Well, why didn't you say something?" Twilight asked, unable to help herself from giggling as she continued following Timber down the path back to camp as they continued chatting.

Sunset watched the couple from behind some bushes after she and Spike found Twilight. She grinned, glad to see she's a little bit chipper now, especially around Timber Spruce.

"I guess we can help Twilight deal with the magic stuff a little later," she said to Spike.

Back at camp, the campers were once again disappointed to know that their aquatic activities were on hold yet again with the new dock getting busted by that sudden boat crash from a mysterious invisible wind. Ventus managed to take apart the broken section, salvaging whatever boards were still intact. Sora and Kairi offered to help, but he insisted on the two of them enjoying what was supposed to be a vacation for them. So, letting Ventus do the hard work, they continued their vacation, interested in practicing a little bit with archery.

Over at the rock climbing wall, Rarity was already geared up and started climbing, Applejack supporting her rope in case she slipped. Celestia kept an eye on this activity, making sure her students follow proper safety procedures and wore helmets and elbow and knee pads in case they fell.

"Rock climbing is all about perseverance and trust," Celestia lectured, giving the teens helpful advice and a lesson while also having fun. "Rarity, you can trust Applejack to spot you."

"Yeah, so you can totally go faster than you're going!" Rainbow whined, getting impatient as she waited for her turn.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack scolded.

"Sorry. I've been waiting to do this since we got here," Rainbow said.

"Well, you'll have to wait a little while, darling," Rarity said, taking her time making it to the top of the 25-foot wall.

Rainbow huffed, crossing her arms with a pout. While waiting, she spotted Twilight and Timber walking over, immediately finding her spotter so she didn't have to wait for Rarity to finish climbing.

"Oh good! Twilight, if you spot me, I can finally go!" Rainbow quickly said, not giving Twilight a chance to respond before running off to get herself a harness and suit up.

Twilight was about to point out she wasn't physically capable of being an anchor, but was too late when the athlete was already halfway gone. Sighing, she shook her head, having no choice but to be Rainbow's rock climbing spotter.

"I better make sure my sister doesn't need anything," Timber said to Twilight. "See ya later?"

Twilight silently nodded, waving good bye to Timber as he wandered off to help out with some other activities. Sunset came back to the camp a while later, not wanting to arouse suspicion to Twilight that she was spying on her earlier.

"Twilight, there you are!" she called out. "I was looking for you."

Suddenly, the camp was hit by an earthquake. Everyone stumbled, completely startled by the mysterious quake out of nowhere.

"Was that an earthquake?" Spike asked.

"We aren't near any fault lines," Twilight said.

"Hey, who left this crystaly dusty stuff here!?" Bulk said, pointing at a small trail of the similar glimmering purple dust in the middle of the camp like near the dock.

As other students gathered around to investigate, Rarity had her fun, clinging onto the fake stone ledges for dear life when the earthquake hit. "O-Ok, I would like to come back down now!"

Applejack tugged on the rope, which got stuck in the pulley Rarity was tethered to. "Sorry, it's a little stuck."

While pulling on the rope, Applejack didn't notice her hands beginning to glow an orange aura. Another hard tug later, she nearly fell over as she suddenly had the strength of one hundred men, making Rarity shriek when she rose up near the top, then scream as she was dropped when Applejack let go from the shock. She quickly grabbed the rope and pulled, stopping the nearly traumatized fashionista from hitting the ground with a serious injury. Hearing Rarity's screaming, Celestia ran over to investigate.

"Is everything ok over here?" the Principal asked.

"Ah don't know what happened!" Applejack said as Rarity fumbled with her harness, wanting to get out before she was lifted that harshly like she was on a horror ride at an amusement park. "Ah didn't even pull the rope that hard. It's like she was light as a feather all of a sudden."

"I was scared half to death!" Rarity exclaimed, hyperventilating with her heart racing, still struggling to get out of the harness.

"It wasn't mah fault!" Applejack insisted nervously. "H-Here, let me help you get out of that."

"No, thank you!" Rarity moved her arms out to keep Applejack away, only to have a white diamond shield of white aura appear, then push the farm girl hard across the camp.

While Sora was taking his aim at a target with his bow, Kairi looked over at the rock climbing wall when she heard Applejack screaming. "Sora, look out!" she warned.

"Not gonna fall for your distractions, Kai-" Sora grunted, not heeding his fiancee and getting struck by a shoved Applejack as they went sailing toward the lake with a splash.

Thankfully, Sora's misfired arrow didn't hit anyone as he lost his grip on his bow, though everyone was quite shocked at what Rarity just did. Sora and Applejack swam out, the former flabbergasted while the latter had it coming, despite her sudden newfound strength coming out of nowhere.

"What in the world just happened!?" Celestia exclaimed.

"Uhh, that's what I'd like to know," Sora said.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!...I think." Rarity looked down at her hands, confused at what she had done, no longer faulting Applejack for the incredibly overwhelming strength she spontaneously acquired. "Did I just do whatever that was?"

"I don't think it was your fault," Twilight said. "I'm gonna get you two towels."

"Me, too," Sunset added, following after Twilight to get Sora and Applejack dried off.

Kairi walked over to Sora, Applejack, and Rarity, giving her fiance a look that told him she did warn him, and it was his fault for not paying attention. Ventus came over after the quake ended, making sure the dock didn't get even more destroyed from the tremors, only to snort in laughter seeing Sora and Applejack soaking wet.

"You two have a nice swim?" Ventus teased.

"Ha ha ha. That was so funny, I forgot how to laugh," Sora sarcastically said. "But seriously, what happened?"

"I don't even know what happened," Rarity said. "After Applejack nearly pulled my harness hard enough to launch me in the sky, I was going to gently shove her back when she tried to help me get out when I was back on the ground."

"If ya call creatin' some magical diamond shield and pushing me and Sora into the lake 'gentle', Ah think ya need to look in a dictionary," Applejack grumbled. "And Ah didn't mean to do that. It's like ya suddenly weighed as much as a feather. So take that as a compliment for almost droppin' ya."

"Wait, you guys are using magic?" Ventus asked. "And...you're not transformed or playing music?"

"Exactly!" Rarity and Applejack both exclaimed, still very confused as to how it was possible.

They soon heard a scream come from the mess hall, which definitely came from Fluttershy. Worrying about their animal loving friend, they ran over to the building, Rarity finally getting herself out of the rock climbing harness, meeting up with Twilight, Sunset, and Spike, then barged through the doors.

"Fluttershy, are you-!?" Kairi paused, everyone gawking at the mess in the large dining room. Cookie dough was splattered all over the table Fluttershy and Pinkie were at, where it looked like an explosion of unbaked batter also hit the ceiling, the entrance they stood by, even on the two girls where one was terrified and the other was grinning her usual Pinkie Pie grin in obliviousness. "...Uhh...what happened in here?"

"I don't know," Fluttershy answered. "We were just decorating cookies and-"

"And I was all, 'You need more sprinkles! And YOU need more sprinkles!'" Pinkie interrupted, pantomiming her idea of spreading sprinkles on the cookie batter.

"...So, just the usual Pinkie Pie antics?" Ventus asked with a blank stare.

"I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy, when all of a sudden they glowed pink and exploded!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'glowed pink and exploded'?" Sora asked nervously. Pinkie gave an example, grabbing a handful of sprinkles, which began to glow a pink aura in her hand. When she tossed them forward, the aura began to glow brighter, then began to explode in a myriad of colorful fireworks and smoke, shocking everyone with the powerful blast that nearly knocked them back while blowing their hair back. Even though Pinkie was giddy, the others were shocked, jaws hitting the floor as Pinkie and magic exploding sprinkles waved red flags. "...Oh. Oh! Ok! That's definitely NOT a good thing! That's several times more Pinkie than she could ever be!"

"I know! It's amazing! Wanna see more!?" Pinkie was about to reach her hand out to the small jar of sprinkles, but Sora, as quickly as he was able, lunged toward the table, snatching the sprinkles away from her.

"No! Bad Pinkie!" Sora chided. "No more magical exploding sprinkles! In fact, keep your hands in your pockets if you're able to do that with anything else other than sprinkles!"

"Awww, but it was cool," Pinkie whined, her pout not as powerful on Sora's heartstrings unless it was from her pony counterpart.

"Pockets, Miss Pie!" Sora ordered, which the pink-haired girl obeyed with a frown.

"Oh dear. We should really clean all this up." Fluttershy walked over to the nearby storage shelf, standing on her toes as she tried to reach a roll of paper towels on a high shelf. She was about to ask one of her friends to help, but help came in the form of a little orange bird that found its way in the mess hall, grabbing the roll and dropping it down in her arms. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Bird." The friendly avian tweeted, landing on Fluttershy's outstretched finger, his chirps sounding like he was asking for something. "Why of course I can get you a little something to-" Fluttershy gasped, shocked at the fact she was able to understand what the little bird said. "...Did you just...talk?" The bird tweeted again. "But I don't speak 'chirp'." A few more tweets. "I don't know if you're the only bird I can understand." While Fluttershy spoke with her little animal friend, that caught the others' attention, surprising Kairi when it seemed like all the girls seemed to be discovering some strange latent magic power unique to them that are just now coming to light. "Oh, no! Please don't call your friends."

"Fluttershy, are you talking to that-?" Sunset began to ask, but the little bird on Fluttershy's finger tweeted loudly, which brought along several other bird friends of his that flew in through the opened door.

Everyone ducked with a yelp as a couple robins, a blue jay, a woodpecker, even a couple owls flew toward Fluttershy, perching on her outstretched arms as she dropped the paper towels. "...It's nice to meet all of you, too," Fluttershy said.

"Yup. She was talking to the birds," Ventus confirmed.

"Say, Sora, why are you and Applejack all wet?" Pinkie asked curiously, keeping her hands in her pockets. "Did you go for a swim without changing into your bathing suit?"

"Rarity made a magic shield when she pushed Applejack after she got some kind of magical super strength," Sora said. "Kairi tried to warn me about the incoming farm girl while I was aiming for a bulls-eye, but I ignored her, thinking she was trying to distract me, and I paid for it by getting hit, sending us both in the lake." He looked at his future wife, giving him that look of disappointment in his trust in her. "Sorry, Kairi."

"You're going to have to make it up to me for not listening to me," Kairi said. "When we go on a peaceful hike around the forest, you're carrying our hiking gear, and me, until it's over." With no need to bargain lest he face his beloved's ire, Sora nodded silently, earning a playful pat on the head from Kairi. "Good boy."

"Ok, ignoring Sora getting whipped-" Sora gave Ventus a dirty look at his comment on Kairi running their relationship. "-this is a very strange occurrence with the girls."

"Hey, speaking of, where'd Rainbow Dash run off to?" Sora asked. As if fate wanted to give him an answer he didn't want, a rainbow blur suddenly zoomed into the mess hall. Aside from startling Fluttershy, her scream scaring her bird friends as they flew away, Sora was slammed by that same blur, both of them hitting the wall while the Keyblade wielder took most of the impact. That blur happened to have been Rainbow Dash, both her and Sora falling to the ground, the latter letting out a painful groan, cursing his bad timing. "Ow...Darn it, Rainbow, how many times do we have to go through this?"

"Urgh. What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked, confused by Sora's meaning while rubbing her sore chest.

"Ramming into me while you're flying!" Sora shouted. He got up on his knees and leered at the athletic girl, only to realize this was human Rainbow Dash, not the pegasus who used to use him as a landing mat during her flight stunts. "Oh. Sorry. Wrong Rainbow Dash. Been a while since that pegasus crashed into me, actually..."

"Rainbow, where in the world have you been?" Applejack asked. "And...how were ya movin' that fast?"

"I did run off to get myself a harness, but the next thing I knew, I was practically back in town!" Rainbow exclaimed, standing back up along with Sora.

"But if you had super speed, why were you gone for so long?" Rarity questioned, finding Rainbow's reason for not coming back earlier odd if she could move at ridiculous speeds.

"Because I lost it when I got far away," Rainbow said. "And then it came back when I got close to camp."

"Oh my gosh! Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities!" Pinkie cheered, waving her arms around excitedly.

"It's not exactly great news when whatever you throw from your hand can result in a dangerous explosion that could hurt someone," Sora reminded Pinkie, his leer making her quickly stuff her hands back in her short shorts's pockets and grin sheepishly.

"Not all of us have gotten new abilities," Sunset said. "I haven't...but Twilight-" She looked back at Twilight, who stared at Sunset nervously, subtly shaking her head no. "-...hasn't either..."

"Well, so much for mah theory that leavin' CHS would mean leavin' any new magic business behind," Applejack said.

"The strange thing is that all this is starting to happen here at camp," Ventus pondered. "No music, and neither of you are expressing your elements to transform...Something must be the cause of this new magic."

"Um...Gaea Everfree?" Fluttershy suggested.

"I don't really think there is a Gaea Everfree," Kairi said. "Even if she does exist, I doubt she would radiate a magical energy and give others unique abilities like yours."

The front doors to the mess hall slammed open, startling Fluttershy yet again with another scream. Gloriosa walked in with an armful of towels, Applejack's missing hat sitting on top of the pile, the camp director looking around for Sora and Applejack.

"Applejack, Sora, there you are!" she said, walking over to them and handing them each half the pile of towels and placing Applejack's hat back on her head. "Here's some towels and-" Now free from her sight slightly blocked by the towels, Gloriosa gawked at the mess in the dining room. "...Uh, what happened in here?"

"We're kinda trying to figure it out," Sunset lied, though it was half true since the group was still wondering about how their magic began to appear.

"Well, don't you worry about it. I got this!" Sora and Ventus felt a bit unnerved when she kept spouting her catchphrase, clearly unable to do everything by herself.

The doors opened again, this time being Derpy and the eco-teen again. "Gloriosa, I kicked my beanbag into the lake!" the dreadlocks teen said.

Gloriosa was about to lose her nerve, her eye twitching as her grin was more like clenching her teeth in frustration, but she kept her composure to keep herself from blowing up. "I'll get you another one!"

"And I'm all out of arrows!" Derpy added, holding out a couple broken arrows she held in her hand.

"I would have offered mine, but I think I lost my quiver in the lake," Sora said, chuckling sheepishly, only agitating Gloriosa more with the constant requests she's having trouble promising and keeping up with.

"...Say no more!" Gloriosa said. "New arrows coming right up!"

"Gloriosa, there you are!" Timber said, looking worried as he walked into the mess hall and to his sister."Filthy Rich is back. Do you want me to handle it?"

"Absolutely not!"Gloriosa hissed at Timber. "I've got this!"

Gloriosa left to handle Filthy Rich's return, brushing past Sunset accidentally, Timber leaving as well with Derpy and her former boating buddy. Sunset heard another scream, letting out a groan and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Fluttershy, enough with the screaming!" Sunset exclaimed.

The others stared at Sunset, confused as they looked at Fluttershy, who hadn't uttered a peep. "I didn't scream," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, no one did," Kairi said.

"Huh?" Confused, Sunset rubbed her head, swearing she heard someone scream.

"Attention, campers!"Celestia said over the P.A. system."Anyone who's interested in making floating paper lanterns, please meet us by the picnic tables."

"Ah don't know about the rest of y'all, but Ah've been lookin' forward to comin' here for a month," Applejack said. "Maybe we forget about this 'new magic' for a bit and just try to focus on enjoyin' our time at camp?"

"I was oh, so excited about designs I've come up with for the camp fashion show," Rarity said.

"And I've barely gotten to whoop anybody in tetherball!" Rainbow added.

"I really think we should try and figure this out," Sunset said. "But if letting it go for now is what the rest of you want..." She got unanimous answers from the girls who discovered their new powers, all of them wanting to enjoy camp than get involved in another magical mishap. After cleaning up the mess Pinkie made with her new magical exploding sprinkles, the group left to partake in crafting their paper lanterns. While Sunset kept thinking about the new magic showing up, and getting disappointed she hadn't found out hers, she spotted Flash sitting at one of the picnic tables, already starting on his lantern as he designed a musical theme for his. "Hey, Flash."

"Too busy having fun at camp to do anything with me?" Flash asked teasingly.

"Sorry," Sunset apologized, sitting next to her boyfriend, fiddling with the supplies for the paper lanterns. "Kinda got a little caught up with a few things...Magic, specifically."

"I thought we were supposed to stay away from magic stuff," Flash pointed out. "Even though it is kinda cool to see you jam out and pony up." Sunset snickered, nudging his shoulder, almost messing him up and ruin the musical notes he was outlining. "So, what happened? I heard something blow up in the mess hall. Cooking creation gone awry?"

"More like Pinkie Pie making sprinkles explode with a simple toss." Flash blanched, stopping himself from designing before he drew a harsh black line over his lantern. "Yeah. It's scary. Not to mention Applejack getting super strength, Rainbow's super speed, Rarity with a magic diamond shield, and Fluttershy talking to animals. Although, Fluttershy could have possibly done that before this magic suddenly appeared when we got here."

"You have any idea where it's coming from?" Flash asked, earning a shake of Sunset's head as his answer. "...You don't think Sora, Ven, or Kairi might be doing this to tease us, are they?"

"They're here on a vacation just as much as we are, and they're just as surprised by this as we are." Sunset grumbled to herself, wanting to figure out where their magic is coming from, and maybe have them master it to their advantages. But, they were here to enjoy being in the great outdoors, away from magic and the misadventures at school, so she dropped the subject, to her chagrin, and started to work on her lantern. "Maybe I should start mine, too..."

Day began to turn to dusk, campers finishing up their lanterns to light and set free as night gets closer. Even Kairi, Sora, and Ventus made their own for the fun of it. Sora and Kairi created a unique lantern, connecting them together after designing their sides: Sora's with a smaller scale of Destiny Islands with stars lining a night sky, Kairi's with seven white hearts surrounding a bigger golden one, something only they and Ventus would understand in this world, and where the lanterns were connected, they recreated their childhood cave drawing back home, though Sora's portrait of Kairi on his side was far better than his six-year-old self made.

Ventus was carefully working on his, recreating what the Land of Departure was like before it was lost to darkness and transformed into Castle Oblivion. Even though it wasn't his true home, having no memories prior to being trained under Xehanort, but it felt like home to him when he woke up there after Vanitas was pulled from his heart. Among the castle and mountain range where he, Terra, and Aqua trained, circling at the top were their old Wayfinders, the upper arms connected together as a symbol of his long-term friendships with the two wielders who were like a brother and sister to him.

"Pretty snazzy artwork, Venny!" Pinkie complimented. "But feast your eyes on my lantern!"

Ventus looked up from his work, staring at Pinkie's idea of artwork. Her green lantern had flower pattern, but instead of being drawn on or glued strips of colored paper, Pinkie glued different colored marshmallows to make her design.

"...Marshmallows???" Ventus questioned. "...Dare I ask why you did that?"

"When I light it and let it fly, it'll look beautiful AND delicious!" Pinkie said, licking her lips as she eyed her creation.

Ventus looked at the others, shaking their heads as they all found it hard to believe Pinkie's lantern would fly with several marshmallows weighing it down. "...Right. I'd rather eat the marshmallows instead of using them as decorations."

While the others were grouped up with their lantern making, Twilight sat by herself while making hers. Spike noticed as he wandered around the other campers before scampering over to her, leaping up onto the table and got a glimpse of her star-themed lantern.

"Hey, Twilight, why aren't you with everyone else?" Spike asked.

"Sunset said something at camp is causing the other girls to get new magic," she said. "...I think it's Midnight Sparkle. She's still a part of me...I think I feel her power growing inside me, and her magic must be infecting my friends."

"Doesn't seem like it's bad in that dark, evil way," Spike said, though that didn't help assuage Twilight's worries. "So, what are we gonna do if it does get bad?"

"I don't know," Twilight mumbled.

"Ok, everyone! It's time to watch your lanterns fly!" Gloriosa announced, everyone finishing their last touches before getting up and heading over toward the lake with her, Celestia, and Luna.

Twilight lagged behind, deep in thought over the magical occurrences that had happened this afternoon. Timber walked over to her, having made his own lantern to join the others campers, mostly just to impress Twilight again.

"Hey, cool lantern!" he complimented. "Mine's my face." Holding his lantern up over his face, he turned it and showed his terrible self-portrait he made to Twilight. He expected her to laugh, though not nervously and just to make him seem funny. Timber could see she was feeling down about something, but with what, he was clueless when she seemed fine when they interacted with each other. "Hey, you ok?"

"Mhmm," Twilight uttered with a small nod.

"You don't seem like yourself tonight. You sure you're alright?" Timber asked.

"I'm fine. Just...something personal that came up is all," Twilight said, ending the subject before she got more upset in front of him.

Once everyone was gathered, they lit the small candle inside their lanterns, letting the glowing lights brighten the area around the dock and show off their designs in the night. They soon let their lanterns fly on Gloriosa's signal, everyone watching them float off by the small flames as they're carried over the lake. Pinkie tossed hers, but just like the others had guessed, her lantern was too heavily weighed down by her marshmallows and crashed to the ground.

"Aww! Oh well! Now I get to eat it!" Pinkie lunged for her "creative" lantern and began eating the marshmallows off of it. Everyone stared at her awkwardly while she ate every single puffy delight on it before she stood back up, her lips coated in sticky sugar. "Yup, beautiful and delicious."

"Pinkie, what is wrong with you?" Ventus groaned in exasperation with a shake of his head. "...Actually, I don't think we'll find an answer..."

As everyone watched the lanterns fly, none of them noticing Twilight and Timber's lanterns gently nudging into each other's way, Sora and Kairi were focused on their connected lanterns floating together. Kairi began to have a flashback to a similar moment like this, only it was when Sora had first stopped Ansem. That day when he won and he, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Mickey sealed the Door to Darkness, Kairi had somehow wound up on a floating patch of beach sand in the End of the World where the door was located. They were reunited for but a brief moment, the last thing Sora promised her was that he'll always be with her and come back to her before their hold on each other's hands forcibly separated before either of them fell over into the abyss as her small floating island floated away. As they lost sight of each other, orbs of lights began to gently fall like snowflakes around her, the lights bringing back the island and the other worlds that were lost to darkness.

It was a slightly sad memory, knowing Sora was going to be gone for a longer while than she thought, but she knew he would return one day and they would be together again. She had even discovered Sora's addition to their childhood drawing in their Special Place the next morning, showing her just how much she meant to him and the sacrifices he's made trying to find her. Even still, seeing that picture they drew of each other giving them half of a paopu fruit brought a tear to her eye, their destinies and hearts forever intertwined.

"It's really beautiful," Kairi uttered.

Sora looked at her, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. "Not as beautiful as you are," he said, making her blush as she looked at him.

Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora, leaning her head against his shoulder as she looked out at the lake, watching the lights from the lanterns on the water's reflection. She snuggled up to him, tracing her fingers around the diamond heart on her ring. Now that they were no longer under so much stress from their wedding planning, she felt bad for what she said out of frustration before they heard about Canterlot High's trip to Camp Everfree.

"Sora, you remember what we argued about back at the castle before our vacation here?" Kairi asked. "...You know I didn't mean what I said, right? About proposing to me?"

"I know," Sora assured. "We weren't having much progress and kept getting more flustered the more invites we had to make." He chuckled sheepishly, scratching his cheek as he looked down at his feet. "I'm not really great at coming up with ideas that end well, huh?"

"No. No you don't," Kairi said. "But you make up for it with your bravery, your silliness..." She lifted a hand to Sora's cheek, gently turning his head to face her, then leaned closer to give him a soft, passionate kiss. "And most importantly of all about you: your heart."

Sora grinned, holding Kairi tighter as they cuddled, continuing watching the paper lanterns as they disappeared over the forest canopy across the lake.

Hours after setting the lanterns free, everyone headed for bed to rest up for another day of camp activities. In Sunset and Twilight's tent, Sunset stirred when she heard the entrance flutter open. Waking up, she looked over at Twilight's bed, only to find no sign of her or any of her belongings on her side.

"Twilight?" she called out. Quickly getting out of bed and dressing back into her camping clothes, she looked outside, spotting Twilight running away with Spike in tow. Sunset chased after her, wondering why she was trying to leave, though she had a big hunch as to what it really was. Sunset managed to catch up to them as they ran into the forest to take a shortcut. "Twilight, where are you going?"

Twilight winced, both her and Spike stopping. "...We're...meeting a cab to take us home," she said timidly, keeping her gaze away from Sunset, rubbing her arms nervously.

"She thought you'd talk her out of it," Spike said.

"Because I would. Twilight, you can't just leave." Sunset reached her hand out and grabbed Twilight's to turn her around and try convincing her to stay.

As soon as she held Twilight's hand, something strange began happening to Sunset, letting out a gasp while her eyes glowed white. As soon as the whiteness faded, she seemed to be having some kind of flashback to earlier today, seeing herself from Twilight's point of view before turning to the lake, where they saw the boat crash into the dock.

"You don't think it was the spirit, do you!?"Pinkie exclaimed.

Twilight had turned away at the point, but Sunset heard Twilight utter to herself as she walked away."No...it was me..."The vision flashed white, sending her a bit more forward to the point where they were making their lanterns. Twilight was by herself and looked down at Spike."...I think it's Midnight Sparkle. She's still a part of me...I think I feel her power growing inside me, and her magic must be infecting my friends."

Sunset soon found herself back in the present, letting go of Twilight's hand after finding her hunch was right. "Twilight, there is no Midnight Sparkle. There's only you."

"H-How did you know what I was thinking?" Twilight asked, startled and getting worried hearing Sunset guessing exactly what was on her mind.

"When I touched your hand, I could see things. I could understand why you were leaving." Sunset looked down at her hand, a giddy grin growing on her face as she discovered her magical ability. "...My new magic...This is my new magic! This is incredible!"

"No, it's not!" Twilight argued. "I'm infecting you now!"

"Twilight, you have to stop looking at this as a bad thing," Sunset said.

"Easy for you to say. Magic turned you into something beautiful. The last time I tried to use it, it turned me into a monster." Twilight turned away, holding herself as she struggled not to break down from her mistakes. "I-I'm afraid...it's going to happen again..."

Sunset mentally berated herself, forgetting about how sensitive Twilight was about the magical mishap during the Friendship Games. "Yes, I know; last time I turned into something amazing, but I've let magic turn me into a monster, too. The only difference between what we turned into was I actually let darkness into my heart. Yours came out of nowhere from the magic you stole." Twilight flinched, reminded of the pain she felt from her transformation as her darkness took control. Sunset gently laid her hand over her shoulder, thankfully not delving back into her friend's thoughts as she walked around to look at her. "I understand what you're going through. I can help you, Twilight. And the rest of our friends can be there for you, too, but not if you run away."

Twilight still felt unsure if she should be anywhere near anyone with all this magic appearing out of thin air. She looked at the reassuring gaze in Sunset's eyes, worried about the magic getting worse and possibly losing herself to Midnight Sparkle again, but she gave into the peer pressure, letting out a sigh and rubbing her eyes from any tears that began to form.

"...I'll stay," Twilight said. Sunset surprised her with a grateful hug, though Twilight wasn't all that happy to stick around longer and eventually have her magic run completely out of her control. "But I still don't think it's a good idea for me to be near the others right now. Not until we know why this is happening."

"Understood," Sunset agreed. Just as they were about to head back to their tent, they heard rustling coming from the bushes around them. "What was that?"

Through the brush, the two girls saw the blade of an ax poking out from the woods. They screamed as they thought the wielder was going to chop them, where the owner of said ax screamed in surprise from their screaming, that owner ironically being Timber Spruce.

"Wait, Twilight? Is that you?" Timber asked, walking out into view.

Twilight and Sunset sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness it's just you, Timber," Twilight said. "Wait, what are you doing out here?"

"With an ax?" Sunset added, pointing at the woodcutting tool skeptically.

"I was chopping down firewood," Timber said, pulling out a wagon filled with evenly cut logs.

"In the middle of the night?" Sunset asked questioningly.

"We needed more for tomorrow night's campfire," he answered. "And if I didn't take care of it tonight, it would be one more thing Gloriosa would add to her never-ending list. 'I've got this!'" Twilight laughed at Timber's impersonation of his sister, even though Sunset was already getting sick of the phrase being overused despite it not being used by Gloriosa. "So, what about you two? Why are you hanging out in the woods in the middle of the night?"

"Oh! I was sleepwalking," Sunset lied, hoping it would be a good enough excuse to hide the fact that Twilight was about to leave, which would have disappointed Timber if he knew. "Twilight found me and was just about to bring me back to camp."

Twilight nodded quickly, going along with Sunset's lie. "Alright. I'll walk you guys back," Timber said. "I'll protect you from Gaea Everfree! Eeeeverfreeeee! Eeeeeverfreeeeeeeee!"

Sunset rolled her eyes at the camp counselor's attempt to sound spooky. "Come on. That's obviously just a spooky story you made up to tell around the campfire," Sunset said.

"Oh, no. It's legit," Timber stated. "How else would you explain what happened at the docks? And that weird thing where the earth shook?" Sunset and Twilight looked at each other, still not believing Gaea Everfree does exist. Even Spike was a bit skeptical. "Come on, I know a shortcut back to the tents."

Placing his ax on the wood pile, Timber took Twilight's hand, escorting her back to the camp area. Sunset smirked and shook her head in amusement, but as she was about to follow Timber and Twilight, she noticed something spilling out from Timber's pocket.There was some crystal-like dustsprinkling out and trailing behind him, the same exact dust that they found at the lake near the dock and on the ground when the mysterious earthquake hit. Sunset knelt down and picked up some of the dust, leering at Timber suspiciously.

"'Legit', huh? I think Ven was right," she said. "We found our Gaea Everfree."

"But why would he work so hard to make us think it was real?" Spike asked curiously.

"You heard what he said about wishing his sister would sell this camp," Sunset said. "If nobody wants to come here because it's home to some angry ancient nature spirit, it sure would help his case."

"Then we should tell Twilight." Spike began to run after Twilight, but Sunset grabbed him and picked him up.

"No, not yet," Sunset quickly said. "She's obviously going through a lot right now. We should probably be one hundred percent sure before we tell her the guy she likes is a jerk who's trying to run everybody out of camp."

"...I guess we have no choice," Spike uttered. "But he doesn't seem like a bad person. Weird and awkwardly goofy, but not bad. I'm actually scared of Gloriosa. She's more overworked than Twilight on one of her study binges. On winter break."

Sunset hummed in thought, looking back at the odd things she thought she heard while at camp. Hearing Gloriosa "muttering" to herself after Filthy Rich left and the scream she heard in the mess hall did sound a bit echoed, like they were from someone's thoughts. She mentally slapped herself, having had her new magic all this time and didn't realize it until she saw Twilight's thoughts and recent memories. It was too late in the evening to dwell over the subtle clues and figure out what everyone else thinks, so she hurried after Timber and Twilight to get some sleep. She'll test her new magic tomorrow after they fix up the dock again, making sure to keep an eye on Timber Spruce if he really planned on selling Camp Everfree by scaring everyone off.


	155. The Legend of Everfree Part 3

The next morning, once everyone was motivated to start day three at Camp Everfree, Sunset gathered Sora, Ventus, and Kairi, taking them through the nature trail so she could talk to them without any ears listening in on them. Sora was carrying his and Kairi's traveling packs, though Kairi lightened her punishment on Sora after getting blindsided by Rainbow Dash yesterday with her new magical speed.

"So, Timber plans on selling the camp, huh?" Ventus asked after Sunset explained what she saw when she and Twilight bumped into Timber last night. "I knew that dust had no magical properties. Plus, if there was a Gaea Everfree, I think the spirit would take matters in her own hands instead of causing collateral damage or scaring intruders on her land."

"I don't think Timber's the kind of guy who would want to give this place up," Kairi said. "Neither does Gloriosa with how desperate she is trying to satisfy everyone's requests."

"Kind of a nutcase when she keeps spouting 'I've got this', yet she's running around like a chicken with its head cut off," Sora added.

"I'm not sure, either, but we don't really have much evidence to prove Timber's trying to run us out and sell the camp the Filthy Rich," Sunset said. "I had to tell you guys about this, but don't let the girls know. I don't want that to ruin their time here when they wanted to get away from magic."

"And yet our vacation wasn't important to keep this hidden from us?" Sora asked skeptically.

"Sora, even when we relax, something bad always goes wrong, so why are you complaining?" Ventus asked.

"...Eh, fair point," Sora said.

"But aside from the possibly bad news, there's some good news in all of this," Sunset continued, stopping in front of the trio of wielders, temporarily pausing their "nature walk". "When I stopped Twilight from leaving, I found out why she was so down yesterday. I found my magic power last night: mind reading!"

"...Uhh, reading people's minds is your magic power?" Ventus questioned.

"I know it sounds weird, but it made sense before I even figured out what it was!" Sunset said excitedly. "I touched her hand, and I was able to see what she was feeling yesterday. And those times where I thought I was hearing things, like Fluttershy screaming, I think that was my power working, and they happened when Gloriosa bumped into me."

"You heard Gloriosa screaming internally yesterday when you thought you heard someone else scream," Kairi mulled over curiously.

"Yup. She went cuckoo with all the problems yesterday if that's the case," Sora said. Curious, he approached Sunset and held out his hand. "If you can really read thoughts and see memories, tell me something you see exactly how I remember."

"Ok then." Sunset took Sora's offered hand, showing him, Ventus, and Kairi what her powers could do. Her eyes glowed white upon contact, her mind reading done within seconds as she let go and her glowing eyes returned to normal, though she grimaced at the odd memory she saw. "...Were you a merman underwater in a palace of other merpeople, singing a song with talking ocean creatures in what looked like a musical number, two of those creatures strange cross hybrids that shouldn't even remotely exist: one being a sea turtle with the head of a doofy-looking dog and the other a white duck with its lower half blue octopus tentacles?"

"Indeed I was," Sora said proudly, impressed by Sunset's newfound magic. "Those two odder creatures you mentioned are my friends Donald and Goofy, and we both took part in a little musical in the world of Atlantica. Incredible, huh?"

"...I don't know what your definition of the word 'incredible' means, but that song I was listening to you all singing was just...cringy." Sora wilted with a groan, staring at Sunset as if she just insulted him.

"Come on. 'Swim This Way' wasn't all that bad for my first start at getting to sing," Sora argued.

"Sora, I cringed hearing that song years ago," Ventus said. "The chorus every single line was the exact same verse, and it got even more grating the longer it went on. If you liked listening to that song in the musical before it officially began, you have a very strange taste in music."

Sora leered at Ventus for his criticism, then looked back at Sunset while Kairi shook her head in exasperation. "Ok, so you can see quite a ways back in people's memories. You're not going to abuse that power, are you?"

"If the old me found out about this, I would have, so you don't have to worry about me overdoing it," Sunset promised. "...Unless I was overly curious, like how Pinkie's mind works."

The Keyblade wielders looked at each other, all three of them agreeing in wonderment over what goes on inside Pinkie's head that isn't fully expressed in her wild and crazy antics. "...Ok, if you can do that, you better tell us what's inside that crazy girl's mind."

"Deal," Sunset promised.

They hurried along down the rest of the trail back to camp now that Sunset was done telling Sora, Kairi, and Ventus about Timber Spruce trying to cover the mysterious events that had happened yesterday. Upon returning to the campground and Sora dropping off his and Kairi's bags, they saw the rest of their friends working on the dock, though Twilight was nowhere to be seen. The only ones trying to fix up the deck were Rainbow, Applejack, and Pinkie, Rarity sitting in a beach chair working on her designs for her fashion show, and Fluttershy was looking around warily for any birds who might want to talk to her. Sadly, the work was going slowly with Rainbow Dash slowly tip-toeing with a few planks in her arms, and Applejack was tapping on the nails on the placed boards as gently as possible with her crafted hammer.

"Looks like the girls seem a bit nervous about accidentally using their magic," Ventus noted. He looked at Rarity and Pinkie, the latter too busy with preparing for her camp activity while the latter just stood around humming a random tune. "Well, most of them."

They walked onto the deck, Sora passing by Rainbow Dash with a smirk. "If you got in a raise with a snail, I think the snail would beat you at the end of the unfinished dock at this rate," he teased.

"Shut up, Sora," Rainbow grumbled. She looked at Rarity, grumbling more with her friend's lack of help. "You gonna give us a hand, Rarity?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I really need to get the stitching on this poncho done if it's going to make it in the camp fashion show," Rarity said. "Though, at the pace you're moving, I don't think the runway will ever be finished."

"The DOCK is our gift to the camp, and it's gonna get finished," Applejack said, emphasizing the correct term and getting Rarity to get her mind out of fashion in the environment their in. "That is, if Rainbow Dash would hurry up and bring me more wood."

"I can't go any faster!" Rainbow exclaimed. "I don't want to end up in the woods again!"

"Or run over the water and stop in the middle of the lake, getting soaking wet when you fall in," Sora added.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rainbow," Applejack chided. Rainbow gave her a blank stare, putting down the boards and miming out the farm girl's weak hammer taps. Applejack looked at her barely struck nail still sticking out, letting out a sigh with her point proven. "Ah know Ah said we should forget about all this new magic business, but Ah can't. What if Ah hammer the board into splinters?"

"Yeah, she's got a point," Ventus said. "We're trying to fix the dock, not tear it down forever."

"I'll deal with the hammering while you get some more boards," Sora offered. Applejack nodded, handing Sora her makeshift hammer and stood up to get more boards, moving much faster than Rainbow was with her fear of speeding off if she so much as walked normally. Getting down on his knees, Sora was about to finish Applejack's work, but he didn't find anymore nails to hammer down the board currently being worked on. "Is there anymore nails? I don't see any."

"Ooh! I got it!" Pinkie said, grabbing the box of nails beside her and tossed them to Sora. "Catch!" Everyone screamed, Sora, Kairi, and Ventus quickly summoning their Keyblades to cast a barrier around everyone while Rarity instinctively held out her hands, casting her diamond shield around herself to protect her. They expected an explosion of nails and fire, but there was no magical aura around the box when Pinkie tossed it, the nails hitting the ground and scattering out of the box on the dock. Slightly relieved that Pinkie's magic only seemed to work on sprinkles so far, the wielders dismissed their weapons, lucky Timber or Gloriosa didn't see a possible explosion or their Keyblades. They soon glared at Pinkie, realizing her magical exploding powers as she grinned sheepishly. "Oh. Right, I forgot about my magic. Heheh. Lucky the nails didn't explode like the sprinkles."

"Hands. Pockets," Sora glowered, the girl quickly obeying nervously. "And that's why we don't know the extent of your magic, because THAT could have been a disaster!"

"I think we're safe to assume the exploding items only involve something sugary, since the magic seems to fit the girls well with their personalities," Kairi pondered. "But, please, Pinkie, don't throw anything else in case I'm wrong."

"Ugh. I don't know how to control this," Rarity muttered, looking down at her hands.

"You get used to using magic when you first learn it," Sora assured. "Trust me, when Donald first showed me how to cast Fire, I was surprised I was able to learn how to do magic at all. I practiced aiming on a few unlit candles until I had perfect accuracy and could aim it at Heartless. Used up a lot of mana to exhaust me from casting, so I mostly just stick to swordplay combat."

"I think Sora has a point," Sunset said. "We shouldn't just pretend the magic doesn't exist and practice using them to get better at controlling it."

"You have magic now?" Fluttershy asked.

"It happened last night," Sunset said. "When I touch people, I can hear their thoughts and see their memories."

"Oooh! Try me! Try me!" Ignoring Sora's warning keeping her hands in her pockets, Pinkie grabbed Sunset's hand and brought it to her forehead.

Sunset's magic kicked in as she saw the inside of Pinkie's mind, and it was nothing not even a little kid could make up if it was considered their job to be imaginative as possible. In Pinkie's head, she saw her skipping across a brown sugar-coated road in a candy-filled mountain range, a plethora of odd cartoonish creatures and living candies bouncing around on the sides of the road. Sunset pulled her hand away after watching Pinkie pulling a piece of taffy from one of the edible candy creature's hair and eat it, blinking a couple times as her own brain processed what she just witnessed.

"...That explains so much," she said.

"Well? What's in Pinkie's head?" Sora asked curiously.

"A candy-coated world made up by the mind of a five-year-old girl." Sunset's description boggled Sora, looking at Pinkie while she nodded in agreement.

"...Ok. I expected a lot worse," Sora said, accepting the answer with a shrug. "Maybe pony Pinkie has an even crazier mind..."

"Anyway, distracting myself from Pinkie's head, we can't brush these powers aside because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them," Sunset continued. "What if it turns out that they could actually make things better?"

"Pinkie's exploding sprinkles utilized to make things better?" Sora questioned, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Yeah, I don't think that'll be helpful to any-" He then slumped over, getting a feeling in his gut that Sunset's going to convince them to practice using their new magic and put them to use in fixing the dock faster. "-and I'm sensing a musical montage coming on..."

[Sunset Shimmer]

So you have magic

And it's not that great

But when it found you

You know it was fate

And it might seem scary now

But it can be wonderful, too

So how about we embrace the magic

And make the magic part of you?

"Looks like we're tempting fate with Pinkie's magic in rebuilding the dock," Ventus said, letting out a small laugh as he grabbed the pouting wielder's arm, dragging him off to help gather more supplies. "Maybe it'll be a good thing for them to get some practice if something else goes wrong in this world."

Sora let out a heavy sigh, following Ventus, Kairi following after him while rubbing his shoulders. "Come on, Sora. We're here on vacation, not babysitting. Even if Pinkie does need to be watched carefully with any sprinkles in her hands."

"...Fine, but if she blows up the dock, don't say I didn't warn you." Sora looked back, gesturing with his hands he was going to be keeping an eye on her magic abuse, but Pinkie assured him by crossing her heart, flapping her hands like wings by her sides, then placed her palm over her eye.

He was a little surprised seeing this Pinkie do a Pinkie Promise, though he wouldn't put it past him if she made up that promise similarly to the bubbly pony in Equestria. A light shove from Kairi snapped him out of his slight stupor, leaving the girls to practice their magic while they assisted in carrying the materials over. Other students came over to help or watch while others continued their activities, Sora, Kairi, and Ventus returned with more supplies, even a jar of sprinkles for Pinkie, to Sora's chagrin, eagerly taking it and using them on a few boards laid out in front of her.

You take a little dash of magic

And you let it ignite

Testing them on one of the corners, she sprinkled some and made them blow up, creating a small hole big enough for a nail to pound in, and with a sudden expertise from doing it once, she made more holes evenly spaced out on the rest of the boards she was working on.

Mix things up a little bit

And it might start to go right

In just five seconds flat

How the story has changed

Rainbow was up next, holding a hammer tightly in her grip and ran at blinding speeds around the pile of boards. Teaming up with Pinkie, who threw more exploding sprinkles toward her, picked up each fresh board, made more holes with each pass, and in a matter of seconds, she built a bench for campers to sit and enjoy the view of the lake. The two teens high-fived at their combined efforts, feeling confident in their magical abilities and continued practicing while helping finish their group's camp gift.

All 'cause now you've embraced the magic

And it just got better in every way

I say embrace the magic

No more holding back, just let it out

If you can take the magic

And learn a little more what it can do

Once the magic is part of you

Next up for the dock was the posts to hold up the sign they planned out. Flash, Bulk Biceps, and another male highschooler struggled to lift one of the posts up, let alone carry it. Sora and Ventus helped them out, pushing it up into place even though one of them could easily do that for them. Applejack handled the other post, carrying it over her shoulder like it weighed as light as a staff, shocking the other boys as they gawked in awe while they felt their masculinity drift away.

What's standing in your way

That you can't move today?

You've got the strength in you

To make your dreams come true

Applejack set down the second post on the other end with ease, clearly the easiest one out of the girls to get a handle on her new magic as long as she remembered how lighter every other ordinary thing that took some effort would be now. Out on the lake, Derpy was back out on the water in a boat with a different student, hanging off the mast, but her grip began to fail her and she was about to fall overboard. Rarity noticed while carving out a fish on a small post for the deck to tether the boats to, quickly standing up and created one of her shields, sending it skimming swiftly over the water's surface toward Derpy.

No need to shield yourself

From the magic that can help

Protect from any harm that might come

Derpy landed on the shield, Rarity keeping her from getting wet as she gave a thumbs up to her boating buddy, letting them know she was ok. The last one to get some practice in her magic was Fluttershy, though she worked in silence, making a flowery streamer to hang under the sign the boys were finishing setting up. Seeing how nervous Fluttershy was communicating with animals, even though it was a dream come true for someone who loves animals, Sunset came over to her to help reassure her that her unique magic power she discovered isn't all that bad.

So you have magic

And it's not that great

But when it found you

You know it was fate

So if you listen close

You might make a new friend

And together we can make it!

Fluttershy thought back to when she first talked with the bird yesterday when she first began to really understand animals. Ironically enough, her little avian friend came back, landing on her shoulder. It was a bit startling at first, but all her life, she had wanted to know what her little animal friends would say if they could speak. She asked the tiny bird if he could help set her handmade streamer up under the sign, who gladly chirped in agreement, taking it in his talons and flew over to the newly built sign. Flying through the tiny gaps between the upper sections of the posts, perfectly hanging underneath the sign to add some nature to it.

I say embrace the magic

No more holding back, just let it out

If you can take the magic

And learn a little more what it can do

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

The dock was finally finished, sign, deck, and all, Sunset having gathered the girls, feeling proud seeing them mastering their newfound magic. "Ok, that was actually pretty cool," Rainbow said.

"And look what you managed to accomplish!" Sunset said, pointing out their completed camp gift they stood on.

"Please, please, PLEASE can we do a run-through for the fashion show on it right this minute?" Rarity begged.

"Ah thought ya weren't finished with the stitchin' on your poncho," Applejack said.

Rarity grabbed the unfinished poncho, pulling the needle through once. "I am now."

Sora facepalmed. "Seriously? Just one more stitch???"

"Why don't you guys start without me? I've got to find Twilight," Sunset said. "Seeing what we've been able to do here might help her embrace the new magic, too!"

The others looked at Sunset oddly, confused by Twilight having any magic when Sunset confirmed the other day she didn't have any. "Embrace the magic as nothing dangerous!" Kairi quickly corrected. "That's what Sunset meant to say. Right?" Sunset flinched, nodding her head quickly, silently thanking Kairi for the save from her slip-up. "Anyway, we'll go look for her."

"You're going with Sunset?" Sora asked. "I thought we could windsurf together now that the dock's finally done."

"We still have plenty of time until we leave," Kairi said, gently pushing Sunset so they could find Twilight. "Why don't you practice on your own and we'll have a little race later, ok?"

"Uh...ok, I guess." Sora scratched his head as he watched Kairi walk off with Sunset. "What was that about?"

"No idea, but I think Sunset and Kairi know something we don't," Ventus said.

As soon as Kairi and Sunset were far enough away from their group, stopping in front of the boathouse, Kairi turned Sunset around and gave her a deadly glare. "You couldn't have kept your excitement down to a minimum to almost reveal Twilight's magic after we promised her we wouldn't tell the others?"

"I-It was a slip of the tongue," Sunset said, holding her hands up in defense. "But she needs to let go of the past and embrace her magic. And it's just basic levitation, so it's not even all that harmful."

"Then lead her into it slowly, and without bringing up the past!" Kairi exclaimed. "Did you feel better after you lost control of yourself with the power you had when you were still obsessed with it and realized just how dangerous the darkness in you was!?" Sunset grimaced, her saddened expression giving Kairi the answer she wanted. "And it didn't feel good being reminded what horrible things you've done when the sirens came around, did it?"

"I know..." Sunset sighed, regretting her choices back then and what she turned into. It also reminded her how alone she felt with the school keeping their distance from her, even after she changed. She even felt bad for shifting back into her old habits with Twilight during the Friendship Games over the magic unleashed from her device that was out of her control, probably scarring the reserved teen for the rest of her life from who was supposed to be a former bully. "...I get it...None of that felt good at all...I just want to help Twilight get used to this new magic we all have now."

"Right now, she needs us to support her and feel better, and that means NOT slamming down how amazing something is that she finds terrifying," Kairi reiterated. "She'll get used to it when she decides to learn to control it. On HER terms, not yours. Got it?" Sunset nodded silently. "Good. Now, let's actually find Twi-"

"I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!"Kairi and Sunset turned their heads to the wall of the building, hearing Gloriosa yelling about something.

Curious, both girls approached the door, peeking in through the window to see Gloriosa arguing with her brother, Timber Spruce. "This is all too much for you!" Timber yelled back. "You have to let it go!"

"I knew it. He wants her to get rid of the camp," Sunset said, her guess about Timber was right all this time.

Kairi wasn't so sure about her theory, though. Seeing Gloriosa storm away from her desk, Kairi quickly grabbed Sunset and leapt up onto the roof, avoiding getting hit by the door and spotted after they eavesdropped on the siblings' argument. Sunset was a little startled from being carried and jumping several feet off the ground up to a roof, but they at least didn't get caught. They watched Gloriosa storm off, Timber walking out a moment later toward the nature trail.

"Ok, I seriously doubt Timber's that interested in selling the camp, even if it sounded like he does from what we overheard," Kairi said.

"But it's true, isn't it? The fake story about Gaea Everfree, trying to make it look like she's real with that dust he carries around, and adding him practically begging Gloriosa to sell the camp proves he isn't interested in staying her anymore," Sunset said. "If Twilight found out about this..."

"Sunset? Is that you up there?" Both girls looked down, clearly not hidden well enough as they saw Flash looking up at them. "And...with Kairi? What were you two doing?"

"Looking for a lost earring," Kairi blandly said.

"...On the roof of a building?" Flash asked quizzically.

Kairi let out a disgruntled sigh, helping Sunset down to the ground. "It was a joke. None of us are wearing earrings right now," Kairi said.

"Then what were you doing up there?" Flash asked again.

"We overheard Gloriosa and Timber arguing and Kairi found an...interesting spot for us to hide when they left," Sunset said.

"Better than getting the door smacked in your face," Kairi muttered.

"What were they arguing about?" Flash asked. "I know those two don't seem to get along well, but is what they were bickering about serious?"

Sunset looked at Kairi, silently asking if he should know as well. Kairi rolled her eyes, finding no point in keeping this a secret for much longer if Gloriosa was about to shout it to the heavens with the stress she's going through.

"Sunset thinks Timber is responsible for the strange things that happened yesterday, pretending it was the work of Gaea Everfree to scare us off and sell the camp to Filthy Rich," Kairi summarized. "And with this world's Twilight liking him, she thinks Twilight's going to be more hurt if she finds out he wants to get rid of Camp Everfree. Which sounds implausible with how badly Timber and Gloriosa are fighting to keep this camp."

"And standing here talking isn't going to help us when he's walking off into the woods," Sunset reminded Kairi, pointing at Timber just as he disappeared down the trail.

"Do you want me to help?" Flash asked. "I might not be as tough as you or Kairi, but if this might be the end of Camp Everfree, I want to keep this place from being sold. It's actually quite nice here."

"I appreciate the help, babe, but if it gets too dangerous, I don't want you getting hurt," Sunset said. Flash wilted, feeling helpless as something not as unnatural was happening. She gave him a peck on the cheek to cheer him up a little. "Just try to have fun and let us worry about this."

"Ok," Flash said.

Sunset and Kairi hurried after Timber into the woods before they lost sight of him. Sadly, with all the shrubbery and lack of knowledge of the area, they lost track of him on the trail.

"Darn it," Sunset muttered. "Where'd he go?"

While wandering the woods, Kairi heard something that was off the trail. "You hear that?" she asked Sunset. Stepping off the trail, they pushed their way through the foliage, finding what looked like the rock quarry Gloriosa and Timber warned everyone not to go near. There was a cave blocked slightly hidden by a few boulders, though they looked separated enough for someone to squeeze through, and in the mouth of entrance, they saw a glowing aura of magical light coming from inside. "Ok, that definitely doesn't look like a natural rock quarry. There really is magic in this forest."

"I knew he was up to something." Sunset pulled out her phone, texting Twilight to meet her where they are. "Twilight needs to know her potential boyfriend has been pulling the wool over all of our eyes."

"You're texting Twilight about this!?" Kairi exclaimed. "Why!? What did I just say!?"

"I know, but don't you think it'd be better for her to know the truth now instead of wait later to have her heart broken!?" Kairi growled in frustration, but she gave up with a heavy huff, focusing on the rock quarry.

"You know what? Fine. Bring Twilight here. Don't blame me if she bawls her eyes out and all of your theories turned out to be pointless guesses," Kairi grumbled.

Sunset and Kairi waited for Twilight to show up, Kairi keeping a close eye on the entrance to make sure Timber, if he was in there, decided to leave. A few minutes later, they heard Twilight approaching, struggling to get through the foliage on her own with Spike following after her. She ran into a spider web, about to shriek before Sunset caught up with her, clasping a hand to her mouth to keep them from getting heard by whoever was in the quarry.

"What's going on over there?" Twilight asked as she saw the magical lights coming from inside.

"I think it's Gaea Everfree. Or rather, someone who wants us to think she's back," Sunset said.

"Sunset, I'm not sure if that ominous light is just for show," Kairi said. Taking the lead, she approached the quarry with Sunset, Twilight, and Spike following behind her. Being cautious, they made their way inside the cavern, most of the darkness filled with faintly luminescent purple gems. At the end of the cave was where it was brightest; a skylight of sorts shining light down on a mound of crystal stalagmites, one of them formed into a pedestal of sorts where a purple and red gem sat in two of seven indents, the five other gems meant to sit in the empty spots missing or taken. "Wow...What a quarry."

"There's Equestrian magic here," Sunset said. "I can...feel it."

"Wait, I thought Timber was faking there was a magical nature creature," Spike said, shocking Twilight as her own dog revealed who they believed was responsible for the odd mishaps the other day. "Are you saying it's real?"

"Timber? What does he have anything to do with all this?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing." Startled, the girls and canine turned to face the voice hiding behind one of the natural stone columns. Walking out to reveal themselves, to their surprise, was Gloriosa, not Timber. "It was all me."

Despite being eerily calm for a brief moment, she gave them a creepy grin, her eye twitching as if she was showing off an insane side of her she's repressed since they arrived here. "Gloriosa? But...I thought Timber was the one trying to make it look like Gaea Everfree was back."

"I told you you were off," Kairi chided Sunset, then looked at Gloriosa warily. "So does that mean you're the one responsible for trying to scare everyone off, but you had your brother do the dirty work for you?"

"I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree," Gloriosa said, walking toward them as she made her way to the pedestal of crystal with two gems.

Kairi stood in front of Twilight and Sunset, unable to trust the camp counselor in the state she was in. Sunset, however, wanted to know what she was doing here, grabbing Gloriosa's hand and using her magic to look through her memories.

Sunset watched what appeared to be possibly several days before they had arrived at Camp Everfree, where Gloriosa was at her desk in the main office, and on the opposite end was Filthy Rich. "My, oh, my," the sleazy businessman teased. "You fell behind on your payments, Gloriosa. I own the land now."

"Please," Gloriosa pleaded. "My great grandparents founded this place. It's been in our family for generations! You have to let the camp stay!"

"Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could?" Filthy laughed in amusement, only caring about making money than preserving anything of historical value. "I don't think so."

"Please! I-I-I-I just need a little more time!" Gloriosa exclaimed, practically begging for Filthy to reconsider.

He relented, turning away while straightening his business jacket collar. "Fine. I'll give you 'til the end of the month."

Filthy walked out, promising his return until the month's end for the expected payment. As relieved as Gloriosa was, she began to cry, having no idea what to do to help raise more money to keep Camp Everfree from getting torn down into a strip mall. The memory flashed forward, Sunset now seeing Gloriosa out in the woods, mulling over what she was supposed to do now. Something unexpected happened while she was alone out there, hearing a magical noise flying above her. Looking up, she gasped in awe as she saw a glimmering magical aura soar overheard, her curiosity over the strange phenomenon causing her to follow it all the way to the abandoned rock quarry. Squeezing through the boulders and into the cave where she saw the magic fly into, she found the crystal stalagmite mound and the pedestal with the crystals. Along with the red and purple gems, the other missing gems were there, too, colored pink, white, yellow, blue, and orange.

"Wow," Gloriosa uttered in awe.

She then approached the gems curiously, reaching her hand out to touch them. When she made contact, a strange, magical energy shocked her, trapping her hand on the five gems she manage to grab. She grunted and pulled her arm back hard, taking them and flying back with a yelp, but instead of landing on the hard ground of the cave, she was caught by a small bed of vines that popped out from the ground. She looked down at the mysteriously appearing flora, filled with magic that she was able to sense that came from her. Stunned and still in shock from what happened, she opened her hand, watching the five gems she took floating above her hand, getting an inspiration on how to save Camp Everfree from Filthy's hands.

Another flash forward, back in the main office where Gloriosa was showing Timber the magical gems she found. She wore those gems as a necklace, in plain sight, no one even bothering to notice she was even wearing one with how they looked like handcrafted stones painted to look like gems. In the office, Gloriosa controlled the roots and vines of the potted plants in the room, Timber obviously the voice of reason as he didn't find this new magic as exciting as his sister.

"You don't know what those things are!" Timber said.

"But I know what they can do!" Gloriosa argued. "I've been practicing! I can control their power now!"

Gloriosa continued to emphasize her point, making the vines reach out, wrap around different objects, and hold them up. Timber didn't approve, heavily wary with this mysterious power his sister found in a cave out by the quarry.

"You don't know that for sure," Timber said.

His words weren't getting through to Gloriosa as she leered at him. He huffed and turned away, dropping the subject as he made his leave. Infuriated by her brother's dismissal of something she believes could help save their family's camp, she stood up from her desk, grabbing his hand and turning him around right as he reached the door.

"This is our camp, and it's being taken away!" Gloriosa exclaimed. "If this has to be our last week here, I'm going to use whatever it takes to make it count!"

The moment faded when Gloriosa touched the gems on her necklaces, flashing brightly and sending Sunset to the next few memories that involved the mysterious events from the other day. Out in the forest, Glorisa spotted Derpy and her boating buddy out on the lake, the blonde, ditsy-eyed teen blowing on the sail to try to get them moving. Using her new magic, Gloriosa summoned a vine from lake, rising up enough to not be seen, giving them just a slight push to move them forward. Unfortunately, the push was more like a harsh shove, sending the boat crashing into the dock, which explained how there was a sudden gust of wind that caused them to crash. The next one was the mysterious earthquake. Gloriosa saw Trixie and one of the the nerdy students together with fishing rods, wanting to try fishing at a stream that flowed to the lake, but the riverbed was dried up, to their disappointment. Gloriosa found the problem, a rockslide of boulders blocking the water from flowing through properly like a dam. Summoning her magic vines, she forced them to push the rocks aside, sending them crashing hard to the ground, creating a small, harmless tremor while releasing a torrent of water that was blocked rushing down once-empty river.

The next flash brought Sunset to what just recently happened moments ago, where Gloriosa and Timber were fighting in the boathouse. "You were using magic all over the place!" Timber exclaimed. "I had to tell them something to cover for you! What did you want me to do!?"

"I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!" Gloriosa shouted irritably.

"This is all too much for you!" Timber groaned as his sister turned her back on him, brushing him off after all he did to keep everyone from learning about her new magic powers. "You have to let it go!"

Surprised, Gloriosa swiped her arm away from Sunset, cutting off the fiery-haired teen's magic, but she saw enough to see how different the story was now. "Timber wasn't talking about letting go of the camp," Sunset uttered, rubbing her head as she reviewed the events that transpired from before they arrived at Camp Everfree up to now. "He was talking about you letting go of the magic gems on your necklace." Gloriosa balked, quickly clutching her gems with her hand, failing to hide them now that she, Twilight, Spike, and Kairi knew her necklace was more mystical than it seemed. "All those things you were doing to make this week the best week ever. Every time you used magic to do them, you caused another problem somewhere else...Timber was covering for you!"

"How do you know what I was doing with these gems?" Gloriosa questioned. "How do you know about the magic?"

"I can see things. Feel things. Because I have magic, too," Sunset admitted. "So do Twilight, Kairi, and the rest of our friends."

"Gloriosa, Timber might be right," Twilight said. "Maybe you should stop using magic. Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it."

"Oh, I've got this," Gloriosa assured, looking back at the last two gems left to be taken. "And I'm going to use it to save my camp. I just need a bit more power!"

"No!" Twilight, Sunset, and Kairi shouted, but Gloriosa grabbed the two gems, power coursing through her as she raised her other hand at the trio, casting her magic on them.

Vines shot up from the ground beneath he girls' feet, Kairi managing to leap out of the way, calling her Keyblade and slashing the ones that tried to grab her. Sunset and Twilight weren't as agile as the Princess of Heart, constricted by the vines and held in place. Gloriosa didn't even seem phased at Kairi's escape, bringing the last two gems to join her collection, her string necklace turning into a vine, keeping all seven crystals secured tightly together. She floated in the air and began to transform from all the magical gems' power, ethereal green vines sprouting from behind her and wrapping themselves around her. Her clothing and footwear turned into a dark, nature-like outfit, something that fit perfectly with Timber's description of the made up Gaea Everfree with its dark green colors and dark purple-red leaf and darker green vines accenting her new appearance. Her magenta hair turned into an evergreen shade with lighter green highlights, the flowery wreath on her head turning into a headband that almost looked like the root of a tree. Her skin darkened slightly, a dark magenta around her eyes making it look like she wore a mask, and when she opened her eyes, they were as black as tar with green irises, just like the fictional spirit.

Looking down at the girls who discovered her secret, she gasped in shock when she finally noticed Kairi was unbound, holding a weapon she never saw before, or even knew she brought with her. "What!? Why aren't you trapped like them!?"

"I have my own kind of magic," Kairi said, holding her Keyblade firmly. "And as impractical as it may look, it's sharp enough to cut through wood."

Gloriosa growled, hovering back down to the ground, her feet levitating a few inches from the cave floor. "Just who are you?"

"Someone who's trying to enjoy a nice vacation with her fiance, and your desperation to use magic to keep Camp Everfree from being sold is about to ruin our relaxation," Kairi said. "I'm only going to give you one chance, Gloriosa. Hand over those gems before they corrupt you anymore than it already has."

"I'm trying to save this camp, and I'm not giving these up for anything until I get rid of that greedy sleazeball of a man! So get out of my way and let me handle this!" Raising her hands up, Gloriosa summoned more vines to ensnare Kairi, several of them surrounding the Keyblade wielder and growing thicker to strengthen their hold.

Kairi leapt backward from an incoming vine, quickly turning to slash through the ones behind her. They followed after her like snakes, slithering faster than she expected as one of them managed to grab her leg, tripping her up and crashing to the ground. Keeping a hold of her Keyblade, she yelped as she was lifted up in the air and flung around like a ragdoll, Gloriosa trying to make her lose her weapon before she cut through more of her magical flora. Kairi took aim as she flailed about, unleashing a Firaga spell that incinerated the vines from the blast, which writhed in agony before shriveling to ashes. Gloriosa stared in shock, watching Kairi land on her feet.

"You clearly have no idea how to deal with saving your camp if you're resorting to scare everyone off!" Kairi said, pointing her Keyblade at the nature-transformed Gloriosa. "I'm not asking for those gems again. I'm going to take them by force!"

Gloriosa growled, her gems glowing brighter, despising how she destroyed her vines with deadly fire. Not getting an answer from her, Kairi charged forward, readying her Keyblade to slash off the vine connected to Gloriosa that held the seven gems hanging from her neck. Just as she was about to swing, a wall of thorns quickly shot up around Gloriosa, shielding her as Kairi struck the barricade. On contact, the thorns shot out from the heavily thick vines, deflecting Kairi's blade and striking her, sending her skidding back with a cry of pain. Feeling lucky she didn't get run through by the enchanted thorns, Kairi's luck would run out fast when the thorns sank back into the ground and began shooting up underneath her. They appeared randomly, sometimes rising in the direction she was avoiding an earlier one.

"Damn, there's no end to these things!" Getting completely overwhelmed, Kairi was in desperate need of backup. She was about to contact Sora and Ventus through her enchanted earpiece, but as she sidestepped another vine, she screamed as something bit her leg. Looking down, she saw a sizeable venus flytrap latching onto her foot, which looked more monstrous with a pair of black eyes like Gloriosa's as it glared at her. "W-Where did this-!?"

"You harm the forest, it'll harm you," Gloriosa mocked, making her trap plant sink its teeth harder in Kairi's foot as she struggled to pull her leg away. Kairi burned the monstrous flytrap with Fire, letting out a shrill shriek as it finally relented and let go. Kairi backed away, wincing as she looked down at her foot, her boots tough enough from the sharp fangs, but it left her limping with how painful its bite was. "I don't know what kind of magic you wield, but if you plan to use that to destroy Camp Everfree with that wild and reckless fire, you're only going to get burned RIGHT BACK!"

Gloriosa raised her arms, summoning thousands of vines, surrounding Kairi and trapped her in a giant ball of plant life. Kairi tried to slash her way out, but the vines inside her cage whipped her all around the small space, sending her crashing into every vine as thorns popped out to prick her with each impact she made. Sunset and Twilight could only watch on terror at Gloriosa's power, the seven gems enhancing her abilities far more than they realized. The whipping finally stopped as the vines began to shrink, spitting out Kairi's Keyblade with a clatter while wrapping around her tightly, keeping her immobilized. Gloriosa chuckled, floating over toward the bound princess, the flytrap plant that caught Kairi pulling its roots out of the ground and ran toward Destiny's Embrace, chomping on the blade, shaking it with a growl, then delivered it to its master.

"Gloriosa, stop!" Sunset called out. "You've gone mad with power! You have to let go of those gems!"

"Sorry, girls, but I know what I need to do," Gloriosa said, picking up Kairi's Keyblade from her flytrap's mouth and observed the mysterious weapon.

"Y-You're not going to kill her, are you?" Twilight asked nervously.

"I'm not that heartless, even if someone was this defiant keeping me from saving my family's home that lasted for generations," Gloriosa said, tossing the Keyblade aside to Sunset and Twilight's feet. "So...if you have something like that, as well as dangerous magic like you used on my vines, I'm going to assume your fiancee and his little brother have the same weapons and skills you do?"

"You'll make a big mistake fighting against Sora," Kairi said, mostly warning her knowing how skilled Sora is compared to her. "You don't need to resort to using magic to save your camp. Not like this. If you told us all the truth, we would have gladly helped you, even if it was supposed to be all about us and our fun this whole week."

"Oh, don't you worry about any of this. I've got this," Gloriosa said, gently patting Kairi's cheek. "Now, why don't you just...relax. Like you wanted." From the vines around Kairi, a yellow poppy bloomed, radiating an enchanted aura around its petals. Gloriosa gently plucked it, held it up to Kairi, then blew the pollen in her face. Kairi winced as the scent of the flower hit her senses, her eyes beginning to droop heavily as the magical spores sent her into a deep sleep. Kairi soon passed out, unable to fight back against the powerful magic flower's spell. "Again, I apologize for this, but I feel like we aren't on the same page. So, I think you all need a little timeout."

Gloriosa's little pet snickered and nodded its head, climbing up to her shoulder as she hovered toward the cavern entrance. "No, Gloriosa, stop!" Sunset said, unable to move with the vines keeping her and Twilight in place.

Leaving the girls inside, Gloriosa used her magic vines to move the boulders outside the cave and barricading the entrance, keeping them trapped. Even though Kairi could use whatever magic she had to destroy the boulders, she would be out of commission with the sleep spell she placed on her. Looking out to where the camp was, Gloriosa decided to make her grand debut, permanently keeping her camp with her new magic and show Filthy Rich not to mess with her family's home and attraction for future campers.

Ventus sat on one of new benches of the fully built dock, watching Rarity getting the girls into her outfits for the fashion show. He shook his head, still unable to believe that this was still going to happen. He looked out at the lake, expecting Sora to be out practicing his windsurfing, only to see him walking back from the boathouse with a nervous grimace.

"Done already?" Ventus asked.

"I got a bit impatient waiting for Kairi," Sora said. "Where the heck is she? I thought her and Sunset were off to find Twilight. They were supposed to be back by now."

"You know, Sora, you get a bit too clingy around Kairi nowadays," Ventus uttered.

"I'm not clingy!" Sora argued. "I'm just worried something bad might happen to her."

"We're in the human version of Equestria. There's no Heartless, Nobodies, or even Unversed that could appear here unless they go through that portal." Sora gave Ventus a blank stare, then pointed at the girls as they practiced the rehearsal for the fashion show.

"If there's doubles of them in an alternate world, who's to say that there might even be doubles of us in this world, as something else, and Heartless could appear here one day?" Sora questioned.

Ventus opened his mouth to respond, but the more he thought about Sora's theory and the human doubles of the ponies they knew back in their world, there was a pretty high possibility that somewhere beyond this world lied others, including alternate versions of their homes and foes. "...You know, we should try to explore outside of this world...but when we're not busy dealing with Xehanort and his new group of vessels."

The music playing for the fashion show scratched to a halt, Vinyl Scratch as the DJ staring in shock at the other end of the camp. "Why did you stop the music?" Rarity questioned irritably after her strut down the "runway".

"Uhh, because of that!" Vinyl exclaimed, pointing at the thing coming toward them.

Everyone turned to look, gasping in shock as the transformed Gloriosa made her presence. "Attention, campers!" Gloriosa announced, her flytrap pet mimicking the motions of its master's grand entrance.

"It's Gaea Everfree!" Trixie screamed.

The other campers shrieked as the magical spirit really did exist. Sora, Ventus, and the other girls were surprised hearing Gloriosa's voice come from the mysterious, magically-empowered being. Timber came out of one of the buildings to see what the fuss was about, his jaw dropping as he recognized his sister turned into something monstrous.

"Gloriosa!? What are you doing!?" Timber exclaimed.

"That's Gloriosa!?" Applejack questioned.

"What the hell happened to her?" Sora asked.

"Apparently, there's some kind of magic going on if Gloriosa turned into that," Ventus said. "And by the way she looks, it's clearly not good."

"I have an announcement to make!" Gloriosa said, ignoring the shocking expressions of the students, her brother, and the principal and vice-principal of Canterlot High. "Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree. But don't worry. I'VE GOT THIS!!!!!!"

Holding out her arms, Gloriosa's magic surged from the gems to her arms in a crackling green aura. She then slammed them down into the ground, causing a more devastating earthquake than the last one. Suddenly shoot up around a wide perimeter of the camp, vines towering several stories high rose up and circled the area, Gloriosa planning to keep everyone here in and Filthy Rich out forever. Sora and Ventus watched the vines begin to reach the lake, they saw vines beginning to grow from the ground and begin wrapping around every part of it.

"Look out!" they both shouted, quickly rushing forward and pulling everyone near the dock away before it was destroyed by the vines.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow complained. "We literally just finished building that!"

"How about you be grateful you aren't getting constricted by enchanted nature!?" Sora exclaimed at Rainbow's whining.

[Gloriosa]

I have waited for the day

To send this greedy wolf away

Now the magic is my salvation

Gather close in my protection

We...will...stand for Everfree!

Gloriosa floated around the camp, flaunting her power as roots and vines began to encase everything she walked past and scaring the CHS students as they fled from her.

Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory

No need to fear the vultures at the door

Right here you have me to protect you

Within these walls of thorns

Forever free, forevermore!

Many of the students ran into the mess hall, where Celestia and Luna had gathered them to keep them from Gloriosa. As the enchanted counselor got closer, Celestia stood before the doorway, keeping her students and sister from being harmed by the madwoman. Her effort was all in vain as magical vines and roots rising up around the building, barricading them in regardless. Timber snapped out of his shock, needing to stop this and save everyone from his magically maniacal sister's power. Spotting an ax, he ran over and grabbed it, then headed toward the section of the huge barricade around the camp and began chopping through.

They have come into our domain

Here to seal our camp in chains

Each swing Timber made barely made a dent through the wall of thorns, and more kept growing where he chopped, only strengthening the wall. Gloriosa approached him, her living plant monster snatching the blade of the ax with its teeth mid-swing, startling Timber when the mobile flytrap growled at him, then summoned roots to grab the dangerous tool and hoist it out of his grip.

But we have held it for generations

This is just a complication

We...will...stand for Everfree!

Gloriosa approached the gazebo, where Trixie, Bulk Biceps, and the dreadlocks eco teen stood, cowering in fear as the Gloriosa approached them.

Trust in me, this is for your own good

Don't be afraid, nature is our friend

She used her magic to actually create something beautiful to emphasis her point on how important nature was. The gazebo had thinner vines hanging down from the roof, more friendly in appearance compared to the rest of Gloriosa's dark, dangerous plants she summoned. Her display was not winning over the trio, huddling together as they stayed away from the vines. She bloomed a blue, red, and yellow flower from the ground and gently plucked it, holding it in front of her.

All of this beauty that surrounds us

Every lovely bloom, designed to defend

Her idea proving to them how nature is everyone's friend fell flat when she used her power to encase the gazebo with more dangerous roots and vines, trapping the trio inside.

Let them come, just let them try!

I'm not about to say goodbye!

This camp will be here throughout the ages

Written into the history pages

We...will...stand for Everfree!

While Gloriosa continued spreading more nature all over the camp and trapping everyone, Sora, Ventus, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie hid behind the sailboat, keeping out of Gloriosa's sight. "Ok, she's gone a bit too mad with power," Ventus said.

"Why do these kinds of things happen to us?" Fluttershy groaned miserably.

"Join the club. We've got jackets," Sora sarcastically said.

"What are we going to do?" Rarity asked.

"What we always do; save the day!" Rainbow answered enthusiastically.

"Guess our vacation's cut a bit shorter than we expected," Ventus said. "Let us handle Gloriosa. You girls focus on getting the others out of here before we're overrun with magic weeds."

"What about Kairi, Sunset, and Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"If Kairi's with them, I think they'll be ok...At least, I hope so," Sora said. He slowly reached his hand up to his ear, but he stopped himself before he tapped his magical communicator and contacted Kairi. As overprotective as he can be with her, especially after the many possibilities that could have happened to her if he were to have perished in his past adventures, he knew she could take care of herself and anyone else she was with. Shaking his head, Sora lowered his hand. "No. I'm sure they're fine. They probably got far enough away from the wall of vines around the camp."

"And maybe Kairi can go back to Equestria and ask the others to help stop Gloriosa," Ventus added.

"Then we'll be the replacements! Keyblades, please!" Pinkie held out her hands, eagerly waiting for Sora or Ventus to grant her the ability to use a Keyblade. Both boys gave Pinkie a blank stare, silently shaking their heads. "Aww, fine. I guess our new magic will do. If only we had the time to make superhero capes."

"Ooh! Me, too!" Rarity agreed.

"Enough about what our wardrobe should be!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Save friends now, fashion later!"

"Right. Come on, Ven!" Sora said, Ventus giving a nod as both wielders ran out from their cover toward Gloriosa, leaving the girls to help rescue everyone. Calling forth their Keyblades, they stood before Gloriosa in their battle stances. "Gloriosa Daisy, stop this right now!"

Gloriosa turned to face the two wielders, eyeing their Keyblades as they bore the similar style of sword, though differently designed. "I'm not your enemy. Don't you all worry. I've got this."

"You know, that phrase is really starting to bug me!" Sora said. "You've clearly lost your mind, Gloriosa, and whatever kind of magic you're using, you better stop right now before you have to deal with us!"

"Oh, I am quite sane," Gloriosa assured. "But, if you really want to stop me, and lose Camp Everfree to that money-grubbing wolf, then you leave me no choice." She tapped her little plant pet's muzzle, then pointed at Sora and Ventus. "Sic them."

The flytrap let out a snicker, then shrieked as it leapt off Gloriosa's shoulder, flailing its roots and leaves in a threatening manner. Ventus raised a brow in confusion, but Sora sputtered out laughing.

"Seriously!? All the magic you showed off, and you're planning on using an ankle biter to stop us!?" Sora guffawed, turning his back from the little plant monster, wiping the tears from his eyes as he looked at Ventus. While pointing his thumb back at the flytrap, he didn't see it plant its roots in the ground, and with a little help from Gloriosa's magic affecting the soil around it, the little floral monster began to grow bigger and bulkier. "I've seen worse creatures that were smaller than that thing that were more dangerous!"

"Uhh, Sora?" Ventus tried to interrupt, backing away as he watched the venus flytrap turn into a beast.

"I'm more afraid of one tiny bee than a harmless little plant that eats bugs the moment it lands in its mouth!" Sora continued taunting. His laughter began to die out when the now fully grown flytrap was as big as a Behemoth, its massive, dark green body casting its shadow over Sora, and let out a low grumble, looming over the Keyblade wielder with a sickly sweet drool oozing from its now sharper maw. "...She just made it bigger and it's hovering over me about ready to chomp me, isn't it?"

"Gee, what do you think!?" Ventus exclaimed.

Slowly looking up, Sora gulped as he stared down, or more likely staring up at the black-tar eyes of the monstrous plant. "...Wow. Uhh, heh. What kinda fertilizer do you prefer to grow that big, huh?" The flytrap behemoth roared in response, drenching Sora in its drool. "You're still mad about the ankle biter comment, huh?"

Gloriosa's giant pet lunged down to gobble Sora whole, but Sora dove out of the way, sinking its teeth into the earth instead. "You done teasing with that thing so we can kill it?" Ventus asked irritably.

"Yeah, I'm done," Sora said, wiping off the oddly sweet saliva the flytrap showered him with. "But should I be disgusted with this surprisingly aromatic drool or try to make a perfume out of it for Kairi?"

"Ask her later when we aren't going to be plant food." The flytrap pulled its head up, pulling out a piece of the ground, then munched it to pieces while leering at Sora and Ventus.

While the two wielders fought the Behemoth Flytrap, the girls got busy helping their fellow Canterlot Wondercolts from Gloriosa's never-ending infestation of "protective" plants. The human Lyra and Bon Bon screamed as they were about to be attacked, but Rarity jumped in front of them, using her diamond shield to fend them off. As she summoned her new magical shield, her pony ears, tail, and ethereal horn appeared, enhancing her power as she pushed back against the vines. Rarity didn't see the ones coming from behind them, but Rainbow did, dashing toward them at lightning speed and saving them before they got caught. She transformed as well after setting them down, her pegasus wings helping boost her speed up as she ran off to help the others.

Fluttershy saw a hole in the ground nearby, tapping on the ground near the entrance, where a little gopher poked its head out curiously. "Um, hi," Fluttershy greeted, two more gophers burrowing upward to see who their friend was talking to. "Do you think you little gophers can give us a hand - er, paw? We could really use a way out."

She began to transform into her pony form, too after speaking with the gophers. The little critters nodded and scurried in their holes, burrowing quickly to build an escape tunnel to help Fluttershy get the others out of the camp. The flytrap's roar startled Fluttershy, watching it try to slam its muscular leaf arms down on Sora and Ventus. They were a lot faster than it, easily avoiding its slams, but it didn't help having Gloriosa's roots lunging up to try to trip them up or trap them in a cocoon of vines. They tried to use Fire spells to burn the monstrous plant, and even though it was effective with its roars of pain, that only made it go berserk and charge into them.

"Ok, Fire is NOT a good idea with this thing!" Ventus said, yelping as he narrowly rolled away from the enraged floral beast. He turned and prepared to try using Blizzard to calm it down, only to watch it sink into the ground from its roots much faster than he or Sora expected it to move on the surface, hiding underground. "Oh great. Where's it going?"

Sora and Ventus looked around, trying to feel any vibrations coming from the ground to sense where it was going to pop up. They didn't expect several thorns to shoot up around them, trying to trap them inside a small space as they closed in. They quickly leapt out of the cages, but from Sora's, the Behemoth Flytrap breached out from the thorny cage, opening its mouth to bite down on him. Thinking quickly, Sora placed his Keyblade perpendicular to the flytrap's jaws, keeping it open as it bit down while holding on for dear life while being shaken around.

"Why do you want to eat me!?" Sora asked the plant monster. "I'm skin and bones! I'm all gamy!"

Ventus took advantage of the distraction, casting Deep Freeze, summoning a harsh blizzard that blinded the trio for a brief moment. The harsh cold affected the Behemoth Flytrap, encasing its body in ice. Sora broke free and shifted into Limit Form, his new outfit still the same style with its design like his older clothes, then performed Ragnarok; smacking the frozen beast in the air, then hovered back, aiming his Keyblade as it built up a huge sphere of energy, and fired at the right moment to send several beams homing in on it that blew up on impact. The last shot shattered the ice, staggering the Behemoth Flytrap in the process.

"Yeah, ice is definitely going to help us out," Ventus said as Sora reverted back to normal.

Using Blizzard spells at a fair distance, alternating from attacking the Behemoth Flytrap and avoiding Gloriosa's vines, they kept their distance and tried to avoid enraging the beast. The others continued saving the other campers and finding a way out, Applejack deciding to use her new strength to brute force their way out while also transforming into her pony form. Picking up a nearby boulder, she hoisted it over her head and gave it a hard throw into the thorn barricade. She broke through it easily, but it began to reform faster than she tore through it. Fluttershy's new gopher friends had managed to burrow a wide enough tunnel beneath the magical vine blockade for everyone, but their efforts were in vain, roots rising up from the hole and sealing it off.

Gloriosa chuckled at the foolish attempt at escaping as she sealed their exit, but as she turned back to watch her "little" pet take down Sora and Ventus, she heard explosions coming from another section of her wall. Pinkie kept the jar of sprinkles used to help practice her magic while building the dock, using that same colorfully explosive magic to blow holes in the wall, being the last to pony up. Applejack grabbed a picnic table and used it through one of the sizable holes for it to fit through, hoping to keep it opened longer if something could pry it open. Starting to get irritated by her campers trying to leave, and some of them wielding magic she didn't know about, she forced the hole back shut, snapping the wooden picnic table to pieces.

"This is crazy!" Pinkie exclaimed. "We can't find a way out no matter how hard we try! Maybe I should use more sprinkles!"

Right as Pinkie tried her crazy idea, Gloriosa stopped that from happening by bringing forth several roots from the ground and whacking her. Fluttershy warned Pinkie too late, the pink-haired partier yelping as she was pushed down, dropping her ammunition. Reaching out to them, she didn't see a few roots rise up and prepared to lunge at her. Luckily, Applejack tackled and wrestled them down, only to get sideswiped and fall into a circle of enchanted roots waiting to trap someone. Rarity saved her, jumping in and pushing the roots back with a domed diamond shield.

Rainbow Dash ran as fast as she could to help her other fellow students, but almost all of them were getting trapped faster than she was able to move. They soon began to go after her, speeding off around the camp avoiding the vines shooting up to snag her, getting caught when she turned around at the worst moment. She struggled to break free as she was lifted up, but luckily, she was saved by a blast of explosive fireworks courtesy of Pinkie Pie and her enchanted sprinkles. Smugly tossing her jar of ammo in her hand, she accidentally began to spark the entire jar with her magic. Yelping in surprise, she fumbled with it until she threw it over toward the Behemoth Flytrap's mouth, lunging toward Sora to bite him. Landing in its mouth, the floral beast chomped, grunting in confusion before the jar exploded, its cheeks puffing comically while smoke billowed out of its maw.

"Thanks for the assistance, Pinkie," Sora said. The Behemoth Flytrap shook its head, snapping out of its slight daze as the exploding pieces of pastry topping did nothing but make it even more mad. "Although, next time, don't use up all of it when we might need it." The beast roared and continued pounding its arms on Sora as it chased him around. "Like right now!"

"Nothing's working!" Applejack said. "Gloriosa's magic is too strong!"

"And so's her little pet," Ventus added, watching Sora flee while avoiding getting eaten by the Behemoth Flytrap. "Where are Twilight, Sunset, and Kairi?"

Back in the cave, Spike growled and tugged hard on the roots with his teeth, managing to loosen Sunset enough to break her out of the magical vines. "Luckily, Gloriosa forgot about me," Spike gloated.

Sunset grunted, pulling herself free and ripping the remaining vines off her. "We need to find the others, fast," she said. Picking up Kairi's Keyblade, she gave it a test swing, getting a feel for how the Keyblade's weight was, then faced Twilight. "Hold still, Twilight."

"You sure you know how to use that?" Twilight asked nervously.

"I've taken fencing before, so it shouldn't be that different compared to a foil," Sunset said.

"Weapons like foils are meant for thrusting, not slashing!" Twilight stated. Sunset rolled her eyes, not in the mood for a lecture she already knew and just swung, startling Twilight as she flinched. Sunset cut through the roots without hitting her friend, freeing her, but she still shook nervously as she almost got cut. "Warn me before you do that again!"

"I said to hold still," Sunset reiterated. "Now stop whining and hold Kairi up so I can cut her free." Twilight grumbled irritably, but held onto Kairi, who was still tied up while unconscious from Gloriosa's spell. Twilight braced herself as Sunset swung Kairi's blade through the vines, freeing her as she began to fall over, but Twilight held her up, wishing she took more gym classes since she wasn't as physically fit muscle-wise as the rest of her old classmates at Crystal Prep. Sunset helped Twilight, tearing away the weakened vines from Kairi and set her down on the ground gently. "Ok, now to wake her up and find a way out."

"I know the perfect solution!" Spike said, clambering onto Kairi's chest. "This works on Twilight when she sleeps in and I'm hungry or want to go outside." Spike began yipping and jumping on Kairi's chest, licking her face repeatedly to wake her up and get her attention. Sadly, even with her face covered in puppy slobber, she barely flinched or grunted from the little canine's idea. "Wow, that never fails. That must have been a pretty powerful flower."

"I think Gloriosa used a poppy, if what I learned from botany classes are accurate," Twilight said. "With that magic Gloriosa has from all those crystals, those spores might have been enchanted to put Kairi into a deep sleep."

"Great," Sunset groaned. She looked back at the entrance, the boulders clearly too big and heavy for either her and Twilight to push out together. And with neither of them gaining magical powers that can help remove the spell on Kairi, they were trapped in here. Sunset did know a way they could get out, but it involved Twilight using her telekinesis. As much as she didn't want to pressure Twilight with her fears of Midnight Sparkle coming back, they had no choice when Gloriosa is probably scaring the living daylights out of everyone at camp and holding them hostage. "Twilight, you have to use your magic!"

"I don't know if I can lift something that big," Twilight uttered nervously.

"It's our only chance to get out of here. I know you're afraid of using it, but you're stronger than Midnight Sparkle. We have to help our friends." Sunset's encouraging words helped calm Twilight a little, but the thought of helping their friends gave her the confidence she needed to face her darkness if it began to grow in her heart.

While Twilight approached the sealed entrance of the cave, Sunset lifted Kairi up, carrying her on her back while Spike carried her Keyblade, which was surprisingly light for the small puppy. Twilight faced the boulder, taking in a deep breath, then held her arms out and began focusing her magic. Her palms began to glow, grunting with effort as she encased the blockade in her purple aura and forced it hard out of their way. She began to sweat, hoping her magical strength was stronger than her physical strength, struggling not to focus on Midnight Sparkle taking over, even as her forehead began to glow with a blue aura, nearly forming her darkness's ethereal horn.

With a strong push, Twilight succeeded in breaking them out, rolling the boulder and snapping away the vines helping keep it in place. She felt faint after using that much magic, but she stood strong, shaking her head, relieved to still be herself. Now that they were free, Sunset, Twilight, and Spike hurried off back to camp to help the others stop Gloriosa and take away the magic gems she's abusing.

Sora yelled, flailing around while holding onto his Keyblade, which he used to block the Behemoth Flytrap's jaws from chomping him, and now having flashbacks to Cerberus while not trying to lose a limb from the sharp teeth he's blocking. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?!?!?!?!?" Sora screamed.

"Because you're a great distraction!" Ventus said, leaving Sora to fend the living floral monster to help the girls with the other campers.

Thorns suddenly shot up in his path, Gloriosa standing on a platform of roots as they moved closer, clearly agitated from their defiance. "Why are you all fighting me!?" Gloriosa exclaimed. "I'm doing this to save our camp! I'm doing this for you!"

"How is this saving your camp when you're scaring the hell out of everyone!?" Ventus questioned. "Stop and think about what you're doing, because it's clear Camp Everfree is gonna be condemned if Filthy Rich sees this overgrowth all over the place!"

Ventus spun and slashed through the thorns that got in his way, the remains falling over and revealing the other girls he was trying to reach. "Y-Yes, let's just have a little thought for a moment," Rarity agreed. "I mean, I think Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful, but I just don't know that I'm quite ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa."

Upon hearing the poor choice of words from Rarity, the Behemoth Flytrap stopped, staring at her along with Gloriosa as she gave her a creepy, wicked grin with her head tilted slightly. "...To the spa...?" she said, mocking Rarity's tone. The flytrap let out a demonic growl, growing even bigger as Gloriosa unleashed more magic. Sora helplessly watched, hanging from his Keyblade as the behemoth was another head taller, more muscular, and its pupils shrunk to emphasis its disdain toward Rarity's comment. "TO THE SPAAAA!?!?!?!?!?"

In her rage, Gloriosa summoned more roots around the girls, grabbing Rainbow and throwing her into her friends, bowling them over hard. The Behemoth Flytrap flung Sora as well with a sharp flick of its neck, sending him crashing into Ventus as both wielders tumbled, landing in the dogpile of girls with a groan.

"Way to go, Rarity," Sora sarcastically said. "Now she's even more ticked off, along with her giant demon plant."

Gloriosa summoned her roots to begin surrounding her, growing thicker as they started at her feet and rose up in a spiral. She also strengthened her hold around the captured campers, spreading more roots throughout the campground. The Behemoth Flytrap roared, charging toward its master, and once it reached the base of the growing roots, its body merged with it, becoming Gloriosa's mount that carried her "throne". Timber felt helpless watching his sister after losing the ax, desperate to get her to stop before she's far too gone with the power she held. He ran toward her, only to get caught by the Behemoth Flytrap's grasp, encasing him in roots as he struggled to get out.

"Gloriosa, this isn't the way!" Timber shouted.

"I appreciate your concern, Timber, BUT I GOT THIS!!!!!!!!!!" Gloriosa roared, green energy crackling like electricity as it coursed through her growing mountain of roots, vines, and thorns.

"No, you don't!" Timber said, but she was already long gone as the magic began to consume her and go out of control, her black eyes replaced by a green glow.

Sora, Ventus, and the CHS girls quickly got back up, ignoring the pain and backed away from Gloriosa's rooted spot in the center of the campground. The barrier of vines around the campsite began to rise and slowly close up the dome of skylight above. Outside, Sunset, Twilight, and Spike caught sight of the huge wall of vines, getting closer despite the enchanted plant wall beginning to close up and trap everyone inside for good. Spike tried to gnash his way through the roots like he did with Sunset's bindings, but they were too thick for his canines to bite through.

"Twilight, you think you can use your magic to get us through?" Sunset asked, unable to do much while carrying Kairi.

"I-I don't want to use too much," Twilight said. "Midnight Sparkle might take over."

"Twilight, our friends are in there!" Sunset pleaded.

She grabbed Twilight's hand, ponying up from the Equestrian magic that was unleashed by the other girls on the other side. Sunset knew she was pressuring Twilight, but everyone's lives were at stake inside the massive wall. Twilight gulped nervously and nodded her head, approaching the wall and used her magic again. She had to use more magic this time, tearing open a hole wide enough for them to walk through. Luckily, their friends were close to where they entered, surprising them as they turned around.

"Sunset! Twilight!" Applejack called out, Twilight letting go of her magical hold after she, Sunset, and Spike made it through, still in control of herself, but not willing using anymore magic again.

"There you girls a-" Sora said, only to gasp when he saw Kairi on Sunset's back, unconscious and injured. "Kairi!" He ran over to them, taking Kairi off Sunset and gently lowered her to the ground. "What happened to her!?"

"We found out Gloriosa was the one responsible for the earthquake and the boat crashing into the docks," Sunset said. "She was able to use magic thanks to the gems around her neck, trapped us in the cave where she found them, and knocked Kairi out with an enchanted poppy that put her in a deep sleep."

Sora growled as he looked at Gloriosa, hearing his fiancee was attacked and put under a spell upsetting him. "She's gonna pay for this."

"It's not her fault; it's Filthy Rich's," Sunset explained. "She was pressured from him buying the camp and giving her a time limit to make enough to keep it. So, after finding those gems, she resorted to using their magic-" Sunset looked at Gloriosa, who was still rising higher with more roots swirling around her. "-and it's consuming her mind."

"So she just attacks you three and puts Kairi under a spell?" Ventus asked. "I would rather say she went completely nuts and went mad with power than believing those magic gems she has is taking over her body."

"And we could barely stop her with that thing keeping us on our toes," Sora said, pointing at the merged Behemoth Flytrap glaring at them. Holding his Keyblade over Kairi, he used Esuna, hoping the ailment curative spell would be enough to wake her. Thankfully, it was enough to rouse her from her deep slumber, Kairi letting out a groan and squinted her eyes open. "Kairi, are you alright?"

"...If you give me any flowers as presents, I'm going to burn them," Kairi grumbled, making Sora laugh a little, simply glad to see she was alright and not too seriously harmed. She rubbed her eyes as Sora helped her up, only to groan in disgust as she felt the dried dog slobber from Spike's attempt to wake her. "What licked me?"

"That was me, but my plan didn't work well," Spike said, delivering Kairi her Keyblade like a stick while playing fetch.

She took back her weapon and stood up, shaking away the remnants of the sleep spell Gloriosa put her in. "Please, Gloriosa!" Timber shouted, alerting the others back to the overgrown roots under Gloriosa's control. "What you're doing is crazy! You have to listen to me!"

"Timber!" Twilight called out, both her and Sunset running over to help try to free Timber from the Behemoth Flytrap's grip as roots began to surround him.

"That's not your sister," Sunset said. "She's being controlled by Equestrian magic."

Timber wasn't the least bit surprised that the magic his sister used would have dangerous consequences, but losing her to the magic upset him as he looked up at the madwoman. "Whoever you are, you have to let my sister go!" he pleaded to the magical energy, but his words went unheard as Gloriosa was being wrapped in a cocoon of roots. "Please, Gloriosa, come back! I need you!" Tears began to well up in his eyes, then looked down at the monster keeping him hostage as he was about to be trapped in another cocoon of roots like the others. Unfortunately, the Behemoth Flytrap showed no sympathy, even as Gloriosa's creation, continuing encasing Timber while Sunset and Twilight backed away before they shared Timber's fate. "GLORIOSA!!!!!"

"No! Timber!" Twilight cried out, both girls quickly fleeing back to their friends as the Behemoth Flytrap roared, then unleashed more unnatural nature around the group still standing.

"Alright, the kid gloves are coming off!" Sora said. "I'm gonna prune that giant weed and grind it into mulch!"

As the roots got closer, Sora unleashed his Harmony Form, the pulse of light pushing the roots back as he transformed. The Keyblades of Harmony appeared around him, along with his pony ears, tail, and wings with their black and white highlights, and the Kingdom Keyblade changing to his Ultima Keyblade. Ventus joined Sora, no need to hold back, using his D-Link with Sunset, giving him his pure white armor, pony ears, tail, and wings, and turning his Wayward Wind into a longer blade made of light, surprising Sora as it seemed to dwarf Sephiroth's signature blade.

"Kairi, can you still fight?" Ventus asked.

"I'll live," Kairi said. "I'll stay with the girls and protect them from the vines."

"Let's just hope Gloriosa doesn't make anymore poisonous flowers," Sora said. "Let's go, Ven!"

Ventus nodded and both boys took flight, dodging thorns that seemed to be created by the Behemoth Flytrap, taking over for Gloriosa while she remained safe in her protective vines. Despite the distraction, it didn't stop the roots from closing in around the girls. Rarity thought quickly, surrounding them all in a large barrier of ethereal diamonds, but their relentless assault began to crack the shield, making her struggle to keep it held.

"I don't think I can keep this up forever!" Rarity said, Kairi preparing her magic to fend off the roots when Rarity's shield falls.

"I hope Sora and Ven beat that chomp happy bug muncher before we get overwhelmed by roots," Kairi muttered.

"It's never going to end unless they get to those seven gems around Gloriosa's neck," Sunset said. She looked at Twilight, her magic far more powerful than any of their other classmates, and if she unleashed every ounce of it, she could possibly pony up as well and take the gems from Gloriosa. Even if Kairi would scold her for pressuring her, it might be too late for them to do anything if all of them were trapped underneath the dome of plant life. "Twilight, we need more of your magic. You have to help take away the magic gems on Gloriosa."

"I-I can't!" Twilight said, shocking Kairi with Sunset's plan. "There's so many vines. It would take too much magic."

"Sunset!" Kairi chided.

"You can yell at me later, Kairi, but we need Twilight's magic more than ever, and you know it!" Sunset interjected.

Kairi grunted, but as she looked outside Rarity's shield, watching Sora and Ventus trying to take down the Behemoth Flytrap. Sora's attempt to go after Gloriosa first failed when the roots around her unleashed a barrage of thorns as a defensive measure, protecting her even more thanks to her pet's aid. They had to keep avoiding roots shooting up underneath them like spikes, the jaws of the monster as its neck began to extend a few extra feet from the base of the still-growing throne, and, something Sora hoped wouldn't happen, avoiding purple flowers blooming from the base that unleashed a poisonous spore cloud every so often. The only way to stop these plants was to take away the magic, and with the boys trying to weaken the floral beast to get closer, Kairi reluctantly agreed, time running out with how many more roots Gloriosa keeps summoning.

"Sunset's right," Kairi said. "As much as I don't want you to be put under a lot of pressure, you have to embrace your magic and use it."

"But what if she takes over? What if instead of saving everyone, I turn into Midnight Sparkle and only make things worse?" Twilight asked, starting to panic as her fears kept being brought up.

"That won't happen," Sunset assured. "We won't let it happen." The others nodded in agreement, even Kairi as she gently rested her hand on her shoulder. The shield began to crack more, Rarity letting out a grunt and nearly falling over in exhaustion, Applejack quickly catching her before she lost her footing. "Come on, Twilight. You have to be stronger than her!"

Sunset gently grabbed Twilight's arms, a red aura forming around her hands. With time running out, Twilight tapped into her latent magical powers, Midnight Sparkle's ethereal horn forming on her forehead, her glasses shifting to the ethereal blue eye mask her darkness had, and her eyes began glowing the same blue as her horn and mask. While Sunset used her magic to delve into Twilight's mind to help her so she didn't face her darkness alone, Kairi's ring began to shine as well.

"Huh?" Confused, she looked at her ring, the enchanted diamond emanating a strange magical power that called out to her. "What is this?"

She gasped when the glow pulsed, feeling light flowing through her body from the special enchanted gem. Her eyes shut, then opened as they glowed white like Sunset's, mimicking her unique magic power as her light dove into Twilight's heart.


	156. The Legend of Everfree Part 4

Twilight opened her eyes, finding herself in a void similar to the ones she gets sucked into from her nightmares upon Midnight Sparkle's return. Her friends were nowhere in sight, alone and scared as the magic power was about to take over her body. She heard her darkness's laughter echo in the void, appearing in front of Twilight as her ethereal form like a giant compared to her as she floated helplessly.

"You will never control me!" Midnight Sparkle taunted.

Twilight dug into her pockets and pulled out Ventus's Wayfinder, clinging onto it tightly, praying it would protect her. "J-Just leave me alone!" Twilight timidly exclaimed.

"You can never get rid of me, Twilight," Midnight said. "I will always be a part of you, and this time, I'm taking back MY body!"

The dark persona then turned into blue magical energy, swiftly shooting down and into Twilight, making her grunt as Midnight Sparkle's power began to consume her being. Dark wings sprouted from her back, then the ethereal mask and horn. Twilight screamed as she struggled to fight back, her grip on the charm tightening as she began to lose herself.

"Twilight!"Twilight opened her eyes, which began to glow under Midnight Sparkle's power, slowly turning to a red light shining down from the void. Inside that light was Sunset, several more colorful lights surrounding the slowly corrupted teen with the rest of their friends joining to encourage Twilight."Listen to me! You are in charge!"

"You are a light, darling! A force for good!"Rarity said.

"Yeah! You can kick the darkness's butt!"Rainbow added.

"We're here for you, Twilight!"Pinkie said next.

"And we'll be here, no matter what!"Applejack said.

"We believe in you!"Fluttershy said.

Despite her friends being there to encourage her, Twilight felt Midnight Sparkle's power begin to take over, letting out a scream as darkness began surrounding her. The girls gasped in shock, helplessly watching Twilight losing to Midnight as she began to slowly transform. Even though she wasn't completely in control, Midnight Sparkle gained enough as she began to giggle maniacally, her purple irises appearing in the glowing blue light of her eyes.

"Uh oh! This isn't supposed to happen!"Pinkie said."She's supposed to beat Midnight Sparkle's influence and embrace the magic of friendship, both literally and figuratively!"

"Apparently, her will wasn't strong enough, as I expected," Midnight said. "So afraid of what she had inside her, and when she tried to unleash it all, she barely tried to fight back. Such a shame." Opening her hand, she sneered at the Wayfinder, chuckling to herself as she recalled Twilight's nightmare. "If this is your last bastion of hope in thinking I won't take over, then maybe I should destroy it. With your very own hand."

Just as she was about to clench and incinerate the star charm, lightning suddenly struck her from above, making her yell out in pain. Quickly looking up with a growl, she was surprised to see Kairi diving down toward her. The other girls noticed as well as they watched Kairi get closer, flipping over onto her feet and landing midair on an invisible floor in the void.

"Midnight Sparkle...Get out of Twilight right now, or else!" Kairi warned, getting in her battle stance.

"Kairi?"Sunset uttered.

"First that runt, Ventus, Sunset Shimmer, and now you," Midnight growled. Ignoring the charm in her hand, she opened her other hand, summoning her sword/bow in a veil of darkness. "My one chance to return, and I'm not going to let you or them stop me!"

"Twilight, I know you're still in there!" Kairi called out. "I know you're afraid of your new magic, but it's your magic, not Midnight Sparkle's!"

"She's too weak to break free," Midnight said. "In a matter of moments, I'll be back in control again, and I'll take all the magic I can! Ventus won't even stop me, and neither will you!"

"Do you even know who you're up against?" Kairi questioned. "I am one of the seven Princesses of Heart back in our world; hearts of pure light that can never be tainted by darkness! And as a Keyblade wielder, my power as one of these princesses can do much more." She pointed her Keyblade at Midnight Sparkle, confusing the dark entity. "Even purge something as dark as you out of someone and give them back control of their hearts."

With the tip of her Keyblade shining with light, Kairi traced a heart in front of her, leaving a line of white light as the heart was formed. While unleashing her power, her engagement ring began to shine again like before, nearly distracting Kairi from her as it seemed to be enhancing her light. Being more concerned with Midnight Sparkle, she ignored the odd phenomenon and fired a beam of light from her Keyblade into the ethereal heart. It then fired a more powerful beam, engulfing Midnight Sparkle as she shrieked in agony, her body being forcefully peeled away from Twilight's, taking away the wings, eye mask, and horn.

"N-NO! I...WON'T...LET THIS HAPPEN!" Midnight screamed.

"You have no choice!" Kairi protested. Her ring began glowing again, confusing Kairi as her body seemed to move on its own, aiming her Keyblade at Midnight "What is going on? Why is my ring-?"

Another flash of light from Kairi's Keyblade was released, this time sending out chains of ethereal light shooting straight at the slowly ejecting darkness and latching onto her limbs. Midnight let out a startled grunt, trying to pull back on the chains forcefully pulling her out of her host. Kairi blinked in surprise, but gripped her blade tightly with both hands, then pulled back hard, sending Midnight Sparkle flying out of Twilight and toward her while the teen fell back with a gasp.

With Midnight Sparkle bound in chains of light and struggling to pull them off, Kairi kept a hold on the darkness as she looked at her ring. It apparently held more power than that of any ordinary gem, even with its magical properties to make it look transparent and change its luster depending on who holds it. What was also odd was that she didn't feel exhausted after using her darkness purging ability, either losing consciousness or barely able to stand after unleashing so much energy. She would have to ask Sora if he knew there was much more to her ring than he claimed, but for now, dealing with Midnight Sparkle came first, then Gloriosa.

"That was awesome!"Rainbow cheered."That was just like what Sora did to Sunset when she went all demon Heartless at school!"

Kairi walked over to Twilight, keeping her Keyblade pointed at Midnight to keep the chains holding her down in place. "Twilight?" she called out. Twilight groaned and sat up, back in control of herself, taking Kairi's offered hand as she was helped back up on her feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Thank you," Twilight said. Looking down at the bound alter ego, Twilight felt miserable, unable to fend her off no matter how hard she tried. She opened her hand and looked down at the Wayfinder, thankfully unharmed thanks to Kairi's intervention, but it didn't make her feel better knowing she was stopped from almost harming everyone again. "I can't beat her...I'm useless."

"Twilight, don't say that," Kairi said. "You are much stronger than Midnight Sparkle. You just can't show her you're that afraid of her."

"How am I stronger than that!?" Twilight exclaimed, pointing at Midnight, still trying to pull off the chains, but Kairi's light held strong. "I used too much of this new magic, and she began to take control!"

"That's only happening because you keep thinking it's Midnight's magic," Kairi stated. "Her magic was more destructive than just accidentally levitating a few things around you. This magic is YOURS, Twilight, not hers. And you can use it whenever you desire, because if the others have their own magic they're used to, and it's not dangerous-" Kairi winced, looking over at Pinkie, knowing her magic control still needed work with her personality. "-...for the most part, then yours isn't dangerous as well."

Twilight mulled over Kairi's words, but didn't have much time to think when Midnight started to break free. Her struggling made Kairi nearly get pulled away from her Keyblade, focusing her attention back on Twilight's Heartless and keep her contained. Midnight let out a yell, unleashing a blast of darkness that shattered the chains, sending both girls sliding back from the shockwave. Midnight panted heavily, exerting herself, but still stood, picking up her weapon as she turned to leer at Kairi.

"It's MY power!" Midnight stated. "She's NOTHING without me! And none of you will stand in my way, especially a goody-goody princess like you!" With a powerful flap of her wings, Midnight flew toward Kairi. "As soon as I destroy you, I'll destroy everyone else who dares to stop Midnight Sparkle!"

Kairi held her Keyblade up, ready to block Midnight's blade and protect Twilight. Twilight looked down at the Wayfinder, dreading to have Midnight Sparkle harm her friends. She had to face her darkness, but seeing all her friends around her, being there for her in this time of crisis, she needed to make it up to them after feeling like such a burden with her brooding. Staring down her fears, Twilight held an arm out, using her telekinetic magic and grabbed Midnight's weapon, stopping her from hitting Kairi's Keyblade by mere inches.

"No. You will not harm my friends," Twilight said. Kairi looked back at her, then stepped aside, seeing much more confidence in her now. Twilight stepped forward, watching Midnight struggle to pull her blade back, but Twilight's magic was stronger. "This magic is mine, Midnight. I am not you; I'm Twilight Sparkle! And the magic I carry inside of me is the Magic of Friendship!"

In a flash of light, Twilight began to transform: her hair grew out and formed a tail, purple wings sprouted from her back, and an ethereal purple horn grew from her forehead. She then grabbed Midnight's sword, thrusting her other hand at her darkness, pushing her back with a pulse of magic while stealing away her weapon. Midnight grunted in confusion, then watched in shock as her dark weapon began to transform into one of light.

"N-No!" Midnight shouted.

"Alright, she did it!"Applejack said as the other girls cheered.

Taking the multi-weapon by the hilt, she flicked it in her wrist, turning it into a bow and aimed it at Midnight. "You're never going to haunt me in my dreams again," Twilight said, pulling back on the string as a magical purple arrow appeared in the ranged weapon.

"You're going to kill me?" Midnight asked with a laugh. "You do that, you'll kill both of us!"

"Actually, I had something else in mind." As she aimed, she took in Applejack's advice from the Friendship Games during archery section of the relay race. Focusing on Midnight, she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You're in need of a timeout."

Letting go, she fired the lavender arrow, releasing a stream of similar light in its wake. Midnight Sparkle flinched as it came after her, only for its trajectory to rise up above the Heartless, then explode and sent thousands of smaller arrows raining down on her. Midnight yelled out in pain as she was struck, the arrows making her feel heavy as her body began to sink further down into the endless void below. She then fell, her wings unable to save her as she screamed furiously, fading deep into the depths until she couldn't be seen. Twilight dropped the bow, watching it fade in a flash of light.

"Nice job, Twilight," Kairi said. "Now, let's get those gems from Gloriosa."

Twilight nodded her head, her body glowing as the duo exited Twilight's heart.

As Twilight came back to reality, she found herself surrounded by the girls, all of them really with her while lost in her heart with Midnight Sparkle. Even her pony form was more like her own from when she transformed in her heart, no longer bearing Midnight's dark wings and ethereal horn and mask. Hearing the thorns around them begin to break through Rarity's shield, Twilight unleashed her magic power, flying up and bursting through the vines, destroying them in her wake. Sora and Ventus looked back after distancing themselves from the Behemoth Flytrap, surprised to see Twilight ponied up and flying up to Gloriosa.

"So, I guess Twilight does have magic after all," Ventus said. "It would make sense seeing how she's a double of the princess we know back home."

"And she's going for Gloriosa!?" Sora exclaimed.

Finding an opening, Twilight spotted Gloriosa, then used her magic to forcefully pry the gems away from her neck. "No! Stop!" Gloriosa cried out, unable to do anything with her arms locked inside her tree-like throne and her magic thorns unable to reach Twilight.

Green electricity sparked around Gloriosa's neck until, finally, Twilight pulled the seven gems off the vine keeping them close to her. Once they were off, the gems acted on their own and flew off toward the girls. Each colored gem hovered in the hands of their respective owners, then spun and shrouded each of them in a colorful light matching the gem they were given. In bright flashes, each of the girls' outfits transformed by the gems' magical power, fitting their personalities, their respective elements when they pony up, even keeping their Equestrian appendages, changing Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's pegasus wings into crystal ones. Twilight was the last as she hovered in front of her friends, her crystal doing the same transformation for her as the others did for them, making them look like a superhero group ready to face a dastardly villain wanting to destroy the world. The gems now transformed into pendants, hanging around all the girls' necks

"...Well, I guess that worked," Sora said, completely dumbfounded by their new looks.

"Wow. I guess it made sense that those gems belonged to them," Kairi said to herself. Her ring began to shine again, surprising her with yet another power that began to flow through her. "Now what?"

The CHS girls' pendants began glowing, then shot a colored beam at Kairi, aiming for her specially enchanted engagement ring and made it glimmer in a rainbow of colors. A bright light shrouded Kairi, blinding everyone, including Gloriosa and the Behemoth Flytrap. Inside the light, Kairi's clothes began to change similarly to the other girls, though it kept to a closer design to that of her Keyblade armor. Kairi now wore a longer combat skirt, her boots turned into white crystal ones that were almost up to her knees, white, fingerless gloves with a pink heart matching the ones Emblem Heartless release upon being slain on the back appeared on her hands, her shirt was now white, hearts of all sizes etched around it glimmering as they faded and reappeared elsewhere like an aurora, and the crystal heart of her ring was now hanging around her neck like the girls' pendants. She also gained pony appendages like the rest of the group: the back of her short hair growing to form a tail where a clear white, heart-shaped tie separated her hair from her tail, pink pony ears sticking out from the top of her head, a long, pink ethereal horn growing from her forehead, and even a pair of pink wings sprouted from her back.

The light faded as her transformation was complete, and when everyone got a look at the new Kairi, they all gaped in awe, especially Sora when he saw the wings no one expected her to get in her new state. "...Ok. Seems like everyone's getting a transformation today," Ventus uttered to himself.

Kairi looked at herself, shocked to feel the wings on her back, and the heart-shaped diamond was now a necklace around her neck. "Ok, there is definitely a lot more to this diamond now than it appears..." Looking up after examining her new form, she saw the look of awe on Sora as he stared at her, jaw dropped, wings completely flared out, and even the six Keyblade floating around him were frozen stiff, clearly showing her he liked what he saw. Behind him and Ventus, however, the Behemoth Flytrap didn't like what it saw, letting out a roar and sent a huge wave of sharp thorns rolling toward them all. "Sora, look out!"

Swinging her arm to her side to summon her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace also made a huge change as well. The heart shaped guard now shimmered, making the ocean wave and sandy curved halves seem real like they literally from the ocean shore, the blade was a few inches longer, the flowers making up the teeth were now white roses in the shape of hearts, and the paopu fruit at the end of the chain had a diamond heart similar to her engagement ring in the middle. Aiming her newly transformed Keyblade, she cast a Firaga spell to burn away the incoming thorns, which were now white, adding an element of light to the burning hot flames that incinerated the wave of dangerous, enchanted plant life in seconds.

Jaws dropped from the explosion of white embers flickering out of existence, even the monster was shocked and grew terrified. "...Sweet," Rainbow said, voicing everyone's comments from the spectacular, enhanced Fire spell.

Sora turned back to Kairi, stunned, yet more infatuated with her than their first meeting as kids. "...Will you marry me?" he asked.

"You already proposed to her, you idiot," Ventus drolly responded, smacking Sora in the back of the head to snap him out of his stupor.

Kairi shook her head in amusement, then focused her attention on the Behemoth Flytrap, slowly walking toward it as she brushed past Sora and Ventus. "Stand back, boys. I've got a score to settle with this overgrown weed for biting my foot." The beast let out a startled yelp, quickly shaking its head in fear. It tried to bargain with her, sprouting a vine with several varieties of rare flowers in a beautiful bouquet. "Well, isn't that sweet?" she said, giving some hope for the floral beast. To its misfortune, she swiftly sliced the magically crafted bouquet, sending petals in a flurry around her. "But like I told Sora; if I'm given flowers, I'm gonna destroy them." She then aimed her Keyblade at the Behemoth Flytrap, which began to let out pleading whimpers, unable to move, or even attack the dangerously powerful wielder with ungodly powers of light. "Holy Flare."

A small beam of light came down from the sky, striking the flytrap, then erupted into a pillar of white flames, engulfing the structure as they heard the plant creature shriek in agony until it faded away. Once the flames disappeared, only the beast was destroyed, leaving Gloriosa's tree-like throne still intact, including her untouched by the holy fire.

"I think now's a good time for us to get rid of the rest of Gloriosa's magic," Sunset said, the other girls nodding silently as they joined together to get rid of all the wild enchanted plants trapping everyone in the campgrounds.

The lights from their pendants glowed, shining beams of color up to the top of the vine dome. The magical beams phased through the thick vine barrier, undoing all the magic Gloriosa unleashed, destroying every single vine, thorn, and root and fading away into light, freeing Camp Everfree from the corrupted camp director's desperation to keep it from getting taken by Filthy Rich. Now freed, everyone trapped inside the mess hall or anywhere on the grounds rejoiced as they were once again saved, watching the remnants of Gloriosa's magical influence turn into green orbs of light as they floated down around the forest. Timber Spruce groaned as he sat up, thankful to see no more of his sister's magic anymore. Looking around for her, he found her laying on the ground, back to normal.

"Gloriosa!" Timber called out, worrying about her mental state as he ran over to her.

One of the lights floated down into Gloriosa's head, stirring her awake as she seemed more calm than she used to be. "What...What happened?"

"It's ok." Timber hugged his sister, glad to have her back to normal. "It's gonna be ok."

He looked up, finding Twilight and the rest of her friends hovering over the camp as they destroyed the magic plant life. They floated down to join Sora, Kairi, and Ventus, looking over the remains of the magical vines scattered all over the ground. Spike barked and ran up to them, leaping into Twilight's arms.

"You guys did it!" he cheered, then looked at his owner's new pendant. "Whoa. Nice bling."

"What are these?" Applejack asked as she and the others looked at their magical pendants.

"I'm not sure," Sunset said. "But clearly we have some kind of connection to them."

"I almost don't care what they are. They're gorgeous!" Rarity said. "And they would totally go well with the other collection I was working on for the camp fashion show!"

"Enough with the fashion show," Ventus groaned. "It's not gonna happen after all this."

While Rarity was disappointed, Kairi touched her pendant, then looked at Sora. "I kind of care about how my ring was able to do all this," she said. "Sora, did you know this would happen?"

"Not really," Sora said, scratching his head as he looked over Kairi's transformed state. "All that old stallion told me was that it was specially enchanted to show who was selfish or greed when someone holds it. I'm just as surprised as you are." He stared mostly at her wings and horn, her form making her seem like an alicorn princess, which fits her seeing as she is a Princess of Heart. "I think you would have been better as an alicorn than a unicorn in Equestria, Kairi."

"It's only temporary like your Drive Forms," Kairi said.

After everyone had calmed down after yet another Equestrian magical disaster, they began to clean up the camp and get everything back together. Gloriosa stood before Celestia, Luna, Sora, Ventus, and Kairi, feeling ashamed as she began her apology for her stress-induced madness.

"I am so sorry," Gloriosa said. "I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree has ever had, and instead I've made it the worst." She then looked at the Keyblade wielders, still in their forms. "And I'm sorry for attacking you. Especially Kairi...Is your foot ok?"

"A bit sore, but I've taken harder hits from my fiance when he was under the control of a love poison." Sora cringed at that reminder, rubbing his neck nervously as he recalled how stupid he and Twilight were when they drank that poison after sparing Big Mac and Cheerilee from its spell.

"I'm not gonna live that down, huh?" Sora asked with a small chuckle.

"Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich," Gloriosa muttered miserably.

"No," Celestia defiantly responded. "It's not. This camp has meant so much to so many people, my sister and me included."

"Why do you think we wanted our students to come here?" Luna said.

"As much as I like the Filthy Rich in Equestria, I don't trust this world's Filthy Rich with how sleazy he is," Sora said. "This place is great, and we can't let him take it and turn it into a strip mall."

"And if this camp meant a lot to Celestia and Luna, maybe it means a lot to the other campers who came before," Ventus said.

"And we can get them to help save it," Sunset finished as she and the other girls were listening in.

"Like a fundraiser!" Applejack suggested.

"Or a ball!?" Rarity added.

"Our band could play to entertain everyone!" Rainbow said.

"And I could help write a new song just for the occasion," Fluttershy said.

The other students like the idea, not wanting to lose this camp as well, even after the terrifying destructive magic they've been used to for the last couple years. "Those are all good ideas," Gloriosa agreed, but still felt glum. "But where would we hold it?"

"We could hold it in the crystal cave," Sunset suggested, making Rarity gasp at the brilliant idea.

"A Crystal Ball!?" Rarity squealed in delight. "I love it!"

"I admire everyone's enthusiasm," Gloriosa uttered. "But I don't know how we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow and invite everyone."

The group looked at each other, Sora sighing, knowing what they were all going to say since Gloriosa coined it as her own catchphrase while trying to please everyone. "We've got this!" they said together, grouping in a circle and put their hands together.

Within just a whole day of planning, and with everyone's help, they were able to hold the titled Crystal Ball the next evening and invited all the previous campers of Camp Everfree to the fundraising event. It was a lot of work that was easily done thanks to the girls' new magic power aiding them. Twilight used her magic to quickly place the invites in the envelopes as she looked up the addresses of the older campers before them, Timber assisting her, though not able to do much with her powerful telekinetic magic. Sunset organized the setup in the cave after the guys moved the boulders away from the entrance, Applejack lowering the young men's self-esteem as she showed off her super strength lifting the heaviest of boulders with ease. Pinkie baked the sweets, but Sora had to keep her from using sprinkles to decorate them, or else they would explode. Fluttershy asked her forest friends to help set up the decorations, Rarity created several small diamond pillars to make a fancy chandelier to light up the cavern, and all the while, once the invites were finished, Rainbow sped off into town and delivered the invites to their guests.

After everything was set up in record time, they all finally had a normal, relaxing day of camp activities: no magic, no monsters, no worrying about a greedy businessman about to take control of the land to earn more money to fill his pockets. There were even photos of everyone that were taken to commemorate their best week at Camp Everfree, even including Sora, Kairi, and Ventus. Some of the pictures had them out on the lake either canoeing or windsurfing, some in poses where they either acted silly or genuinely smiled for the camera, and even sitting around the campfire roasting marshmallows, followed by the girls ganging up on Sora and Ventus in a random pillow fight near the tents.

By the next evening, guests began pouring in, surprising Gloriosa and Timber with just how many former campers to their family's livelihood came to this fundraiser created by the CHS crew. And with the theme being a ball, everyone was wearing formal clothing; men in dress suits and women in different designed dresses, the students wearing outfits Rarity had made for her cancelled fashion show, and even made suits for the male students, Sora, and Ventus in record time the previous day. The Rainbooms entertained the guests with music, singing a new song Fluttershy wrote for the occasion, and everyone enjoyed it as they danced, the song fitting for Camp Everfree.

(Sci-Twi)

I used to think that stories were just that Set in stone, concrete as a fact It didn't dawn on me

That I could change history

(Applejack)

Now I know I'm writing my own song Fight my way to the ending that I want I'll turn a tragedy Into an epic fantasy

(Rainbooms)

Hey! Hey! Hey! You can be a hero (hero) too Oh-oh-oh Take my hand, I'm here for you Come away with me Be the legend you are meant to be You'll always be Ever free Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah To be the legend you are meant to be Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah To be the legend you are meant to be

(Fluttershy)

There was a time when fear would hold me down Cause I let it chain me to the ground

(Rainbow Dash)

Look at me now, I'm soaring high

It's never boring in the sky

(Applejack)

When I know I've got friends on my side Whatever trials I'll take them all in stride

(Rarity)

Together we will shine so bright Radiant brilliance in the night

(Rainbooms)

Hey! Hey! Hey! You can be a hero (hero) too Oh-oh-oh Take my hand, I'm here for you Come away with me Be the legend you are meant to be You'll always be Ever free Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah To be the legend you are meant to be Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah To be the legend you are meant to be!

Filthy Rich had arrived during the middle of the party, wondering where Gloriosa was at the campground, then followed a sign where the party was held. He was a bit surprised at how many people were here, and all of them having fun at a place that wasn't picking up much business in the last year. It didn't help that he saw the fundraising box filled with money, and with how full it seemed, it looked like there was enough to pay off her fees she owed, to his dismay. Even though he comes off as a sleazy businessman, Filthy's not one to get himself into any legal trouble if he tried to stop the ball, especially when he saw two specific, spiky-haired boys his daughter, Diamond Tiara, told him about, wielding incredible strength, mysterious swords he would expect in certain cartoon shows from another country, and had saved the school from several magical takeovers, sounding implausible at first, but believed it when Diamond showed him a recording of Ventus and Sunset stopping Midnight Sparkle on her phone.

After the song's end, with an explosive finish with Pinkie's magic sprinkles on her drum set, the crowd applauding as confetti rained down from the stage from her "pyrotechnics". Gloriosa walked up onstage to announce to everyone incredible news.

"Thank you all so much for coming!" she said. "And for helping us raise enough money to...save Camp Everfree!" Another roar of cheers echoed the cavern, the news making Filthy Rich grumble and leave, either needing to wait longer until Gloriosa fell behind on her payments again or search elsewhere. The party continued, Vinyl setting up her tracks for everyone to dance to while the Rainbooms took a break from performing, Gloriosa taking the time to thank the all girls band for their help. "Thank you for everything. If I had just asked for help in the first place, I wouldn't have...well, you know."

"Don't sweat it," Rainbow said. "It's what we do."

Once the girls set down their equipment, they stepped off the stage to mingle with their friends, hear stories from the adults' times here at Camp Everfree, dance to the music, or partake in the food and drinks at the buffet table. Kairi was too busy staring at her ring to enjoy the party, not admiring its translucent glimmer under the diamond chandelier as everyone else might think. She had no idea what kind of diamond this was, but this couldn't have been pure chance that Sora would pick out an engagement ring that would take her breath away. Her gaze on her ring was soon obstructed by a cup of punch, looking up to find Sora holding it in front of her.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

"Oh. Thanks." She accepted the drink and took a sip.

"Not interested in the party?" Sora asked, growing concerned from his fiancee distracted by her much-more-enchanted-than-he-expected ring.

"Sorry. I'm just a little curious about what kind of magic was in this gem," Kairi said. "I've tried to practice using my heart's light, but it always left me exhausted and open if Heartless were around...But, with this ring, I felt...stronger. Are you sure you didn't know about its power?"

"One hundred percent positively sure," Sora said. He gently grabbed her hand, lifting it up and giving it a light kiss. "But if it enhanced your power as a Princess of Light, I'm not gonna complain."

"...I guess, but there's no way this ring should have come from Equestria," Kairi said, gently pulling her hand out of Sora's, pointing at the magical ring. "I want to know where the stallion who sold you this found it if you said he cut it into a heart."

"Hmm...I think we'll take a trip to Las Pegasus when we get back and ask him. I'm a bit curious myself. But, for now, let's just continue what little of our vacation we're actually enjoying before losing our minds again with our big day." Kairi rolled her eyes at Sora's last statement, but they were on a break from their wedding plans and she was going to enjoy it as much as possible.

Twilight wandered around, still getting used to social gatherings now that she wasn't sitting by herself in a classroom constantly studying every day. She noticed one of the strings of lights had gotten loose, using her magic to hang it back up and make sure it stayed on tightly until it needed to be taken down. Timber Spruce walked up behind her, no longer needing to worry about any crazy, uncontrollable magic and losing his family's camp as he got back to flirting with Twilight.

"Not to brag or anything, but it's pretty cool how I saved all those campers from thoseRubus fruticosis," Timber gloated, pausing to see if Twilight got the species of plant he mentioned, though she stared at him skeptically with a smirk. "Blackberry brambles."

"I'm familiar with the genus. It's just a little weird you say you saved the campers. I thought I saved them," she said snidely, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but I saved you from falling on the docks so that you could save the campers," Timber countered. "So, technically, it was all me."

Twilight laughed at his nonsensical counter-statement, his humor still corny, but she found it amusing. "I'm really glad I met you," she said. Instead of another random quip to make her laugh more, Timber looked a little dejected from her response. "What?"

"That sounds like a goodbye," Timber said. "And here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out. Maybe...get dinner and catch a movie?"

His cheeks began to turn red as he asked Twilight out on a date, which made her blush, taking a moment to process his question before giving her response. "Y-Yeah. I'd really like that."

"Oh, good!" Timber said, cheering on the inside while he breathed a sigh of relief on the outside. "I was hoping that's what this meant."

Even though their first date wasn't exactly set, tonight had that atmosphere to be one. Twilight took Timber's hand, surprising him as he looked around the cavern to calm his nerves, but with the two inching closer to each other, both of their nerves skyrocketed. They blushed heavily as their faces began to lean closer, both newcomers to romance about to kiss, but luckily, Gloriosa noticed them getting closer, rushing over to them and stepping between them, Twilight and Timber flinching and stepping away when Gloriosa approached them.

"Sorry, I need to borrow Timber," Gloriosa said. "There are some donors I really want him to meet. They were good friends with mom and dad."

"Uhh, ok," Timber said, his sister dragging him off to a group of people conversing with each other. "Save me a dance, ok, Twilight?"

Twilight nodded as she watched him and Gloriosa speak to the donors, but as she turned around, she didn't know some of her friends had watched the interrupted romantic moment. "Adorable," Rarity commented.

"Going a bit too fast kissing BEFORE the first date, huh?" Ventus questioned.

"W-Well...I got distracted by the moment!" Twilight tried to reason, making Ventus shake his head.

"At least he's a pretty cool guy, so I approve," Sunset said.

"And you know what else is cool? Our awesome new superpowers!" Rainbow emphasized how incredible their new magic is, speeding off to a part of the cavern first. "I handed out, like, four hundred fliers,-" She then ran up to the stage where their instruments rested. "-set up the stage,-" Then she finished her summary appearing next to her friends with a pizza box in her hand. "-AND still had time to pick up a pizza! I love my super-speed!"

"Maybe you might have a chance beating me in another soccer match," Sora taunted with a cheeky grin, irritating Rainbow at the reminder of his superior athletic skills.

"Actually, about these gems," Sunset interjected before Sora wound up Rainbow Dash to have a rematch with her new enhanced speed. "I think these were the source of our superpowers."

The girls looked down at their pendants, things making sense when they began discovering their magical powers the other day. "You're not gonna ask us to give them up, are you?" Fluttershy asked.

"No," Sunset said. "In fact, I think maybe we were meant to have them all along."

"Me, too," Twilight agreed, followed by the rest of the girls.

Kairi looked down at her ring, wanting to figure out more about its power once they get back to Equestria. The party continued on, and Twilight gave Timber that dance she promised. With a drink in hand after separating from Timber to take a little breather, she walked outside, meeting with Sunset and Kairi as they too got some fresh air. Both girls silently teased her, Sunset earning a punch in the arm from Twilight as the girls laughed.

"...You know, there is one thing I'm still wondering about," Sunset said after a moment of silence.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"Where did the magic that hit this cave come from?" Sunset asked.

"It obviously Equestrian magic, but the question as to where is a curious one," Kairi uttered to herself. "So far, the only way through both worlds is the portal at the school...But are there other portals out there connecting Equestria?"

The next morning, before the CHS students left to head back home, Sora, Ventus, Kairi, and the girls stood before the re-re-newly built dock, admiring their handiwork as nothing could possibly break it now. "Third time's the charm," Rainbow said. "Or...fifth? I lost track."

"Definitely, and hopefully, third," Ventus said.

"All that matters is that the runway is finished," Rarity said.

"Ah think ya mean the dock," Applejack said.

"Oh, tomato, to-mah-to," Rarity shrugged off.

"Let's celebrate!" Pinkie cheered, tossing confetti and some candy she had in her pockets onto the dock.

Sora noticed the pieces of candy that fell with the colorful bits of paper and streamer, letting out a yell when he saw them glowing and summoned his Keyblade. "Stopga!" he shouted, freezing the area around the dock just before the candy exploded. The others had noticed the glowing candy and Sora's shock, turning to leer at Pinkie as she blinked absentmindedly. "Aero!" Sora summoned a small tornado, blowing the confetti and candy away from the dock and out over the water. Once time resumed, the candy finally blew up safely over the lake, keeping their camp gift from getting destroyed again. He then turned and leered at Pinkie, walking over to her and held out his hand. "Empty your pockets, Miss Pie."

Pinkie giggled nervously, lowering her outstretched arms and dug into her pockets. She pulled out more confetti, along with what appeared to be pounds upon pounds of candy she managed to somehow stash in her short jean shorts, but since it was Pinkie, they expected nothing less. After digging out every single thing she stashed, Sora now held a massive pile of sweets in both his arms.

"Heheh...ammunition for the future if we get attacked again?" Pinkie reasoned timidly.

"You're keeping any candy you have on you in a bag so you don't set them off like grenades," Sora scolded.

Pinkie nodded in understanding, eventually getting all her candy back once it was all stored in several plastic bags after asking Gloriosa and Timber for any they had. Once everyone was on the bus, the CHS crew and the accompanied Keyblade wielders headed back to town, chatting about what fun they had while ignoring the scary threat that was Gloriosa's stress-induced madness with Equestrian magic. Back at the school, Sora, Ventus, and Kairi bid their farewells to everyone as they headed toward the portal, Sora making sure Pinkie makes a Pinkie Promise not to throw candy everywhere until she gets the hang of controlling her explosive candy magic.

Sora and Ventus went through first while Kairi stuck around to help Sci-Twi with some dating advice, the wielders back in the castle's library where Princess Twilight and Aqua were reading. "Hey, guys," Aqua greeted. "So, how was camp?"

"It was...a little too exciting for the first couple days," Ventus admitted.

"Maybe next time, we take a vacation anywhere but in the other Equestria," Sora said. "Anytime we go there, some kind of magical disaster goes down."

"More magic? And outside of the town near the school?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Ven can explain everything," Sora said. Kairi soon came walking through the portal, but the moment she showed up, she winced as she suddenly felt uncomfortable. "What took you so long, Kairi?"

"Ugh. What's going on with my sides?" Kairi questioned, the others noticing both sides of her shirt were bulging slightly from the inside. "My clothes...got tighter, for some reason."

"Too many leftover s'mores?" Aqua asked.

"N-No. Urgh! I gotta get this off me!" Kairi struggled to pull her shirt off, but the odd bulges inside made it difficult for her to squeeze out of it. "Oh, wait, magic. Duh!" Enveloping her aura around her outfit, she teleported it off of her, letting out a sigh as she felt free from her constrictive clothes, but what came out stunned the four ponies in the room. "Much better."

"Uhhh...Kairi?" Twilight said, finally finding her voice. "You...left as a unicorn, right?"

"Yes...Why?" Kairi asked nervously. Aqua and Twilight pointed at her sides while Sora and Ventus were stunned speechless, Sora especially. Slowly, she turned her head down to her sides, letting out a startled gasp when she saw an outstretched pink wing. Kairi quickly turned her head to her other side, hoping she was just imagining things, but there was another wing equally stretched out on her other side. "I-I-I have...wings!?"

"You're an alicorn now!?" Ventus exclaimed. "Ok, I thought your alicorn look was only a temporary thing when we stopped Gloriosa, but...How is that possible!?"

Kairi brought a hoof to touch her new appendages, the feathers one hundred percent real, even shivering from the softness they had compared to Sora's. "Is this...from my ring's latent power?" Kairi questioned.

"Latent power?" Aqua asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll let Ventus explain. I need Sora to take me to the pony who sold him my engagement ring." Kairi flexed her new wings, trying to fold them back to her sides as she was going to have to go through the same change Twilight had for her ascension. When she looked at Sora, his jaw still hung low as he continued staring at her. "Sora?" He didn't respond, making her huff. She marched up to him, then clonked him on the head with her hoof. "Sora, quit staring!"

"Ow!" Sora rubbed his head, feeling a bump start to form. "You didn't have to hit me that hard."

"Take me to the stallion in Las Pegasus who sold you my ring! Now!" Kairi demanded.

"Ok, ok, I'm moving! Don't blast me with holy fire!" Sora quickly scurried out of the room, Kairi racing after her while struggling to keep her wings down at her sides from her panic and agitation.

Twilight and Aqua blinked in confusion, then looked at Ventus. "'Holy fire'?" they both asked.

Ventus sighed, running a hoof over his face. "I don't even know how to start this story..."

After an anxious train ride and a lift up via hot air balloon, the engaged couple reached Las Pegasus, where it was just as busy as it was their first time here. Thankfully, Sora took a quick detour to his room when Kairi was rushing him to the train station, giving her his black stetson hat to wear to hide her horn so others didn't see another new alicorn princess walking among them. Kairi grunted in frustration, fumbling around with her wings to keep them down. She had even tried to transform herself back into a unicorn, but her Keyblade and Equestrian magic kept failing to change her back, which meant she was now a permanent alicorn.

"Stupid wings," she grumbled. "Stay down."

"Just relax, Kairi," Sora gently advised. "Your wing muscles react to your body language and attitude."

"Easy for you to say," Kairi growled. "You try staying calm when you suddenly sprout wings thanks to a magical ring that not only looks very pretty, but also enhances my power of light. I bet you had no control of your wings when you first arrived here."

"...Well...actually, I-" Sora looked at Kairi, earning a death glare before he explained how it was natural for him and he immediately understood his pegasus anatomy. Feeling sweat dripping down his head as he feared getting blasted by his fiancee, he giggled nervously and looked around the busy street. "W-We must be getting close to the shop! In fact, I think we're already-" Recognizing the building, Sora's glee turned to shock as they got closer, but the state of it was far different than the last time he was there. "-...here???"

The jewelry store was nothing but an empty building: no jewelry of all kinds to be seen through the window, dust piling up around the empty counters, shelves, and floor, and there was no sign of anyone inside. Sora searched through each window, swearing this was the right building, but he couldn't possibly believe it went out of business right after he left.

"Sora, please don't tell me this is the right place," Kairi begged nervously.

"This was the store! I swear, but-" Sora stammered, unable to find an explanation for Kairi. "Did this place get robbed, or did he go on vacation after we left!?" Looking around, he flew over to one of the local food vendors nearby on the other side of the road, hovering over a big crowd while avoiding some of the mares who recognized him as they swooned in his presence. "Excuse me, ma'am!?"

"If you want to order something, you'll have to wait in line like everypony else," the mare working her cart said sternly while dealing with other customers. "I don't care how famous you are. VIP status doesn't concern me when it's first come, first serve."

"I just have a question, and it'll be really quick, I swear," Sora said. "What happened to that jewelry store across the street? I could have sworn it was open a few months ago when I came here with my friends and bought a ring there for the girl of my dreams."

"Jewelry store?" Looking over the hungry crowd, she saw the building Sora was pointing at, raising a brow in confusion. "...Hon, that building's been closed for the last couple years. No one's even wanted to buy out that place, and they could make good money if it was a jewelry store."

"W-What? Closed!? YEARS!?!?!?!?" Sora exclaimed. His head could have snapped off his neck with how quickly he looked at the building and the vendor in his disbelief. "T-That's impossible! I was literally here a few months ago solving a friendship problem with Applejack, Fluttershy, and Kairi, and in the middle of the night when I took a walk, there were lights on, tons of accessories with the rarest of gems, and I really did buy my girlfriend an engagement ring that was perfect for her!"

"Well, you must have been hitting the wrong kind of cider on you 'midnight stroll', sweetheart," the mare said. "I know Las Pegasus is all about fun, but too much of that kind of fun can get you in a lot of trouble. Order up!" She continued working, handing out food, taking orders, and paying out finished orders, feeling sympathetic for the duped young stallion, even though Sora knew he wasn't hallucinating, intoxicated, or delirious that night. "Hopefully, you didn't get ripped off for a fake diamond ring. That can happen in a big city like this. Almost like those deals those FlimFlam Brothers make at the resort after Gladmane was kicked out from his shady, underhooved tactic with his entertainers, but they can at least make a profit."

"Please don't remind me of them," Sora grumbled, despising the two unicorn twins for their despicable plots toward the Apples. "I have a bad history with those two-timing scammers...Thanks, anyway."

"No problem, hon," the mare said, then got back to work dealing with the hungry customers.

Sora hovered back over to Kairi dejectedly, staring at the closed business in a shocked stupor. "...I don't like that look," Kairi said. "Please tell me you've got some good news."

"...No," Sora uttered, shaking his head. "Apparently...this store was closed for years, and she thinks I got wasted, thought it was open, and got ripped off." Kairi blinked, finding that hard to believe, but from the state of the building and how real her ring was, neither story from Sora's and a local's perspective made any sense. "I wasn't making it up. This was really open that night. There was someone here, and there were a lot of pieces of jewelry inside...You believe me, right?"

"I know you're being honest, and the ring is definitely real," Kairi said. "But...this makes no sense. Who was the pony who sold you the ring?"

"I don't know, and I doubt anyone would know him if this place had been closed for so long." The couple sighed, their answers to Kairi's ring's magic power and her transformation into an alicorn lost with no sign of this stallion. They both looked at her new wings, something they were all going to have to get used to now while also hoping the other ponies in Equestria didn't freak out knowing another alicorn princess was among them. "Well, I guess this means I'll have to give you flying lessons. It can't be all that bad, can it?"

"Just another thing I'll have to get used to, like learning I was an important princess to keeping the worlds safe from darkness, and becoming a Keyblade wielder." Sora draped a wing over Kairi's barrel, pulling her closer with a chuckle.

"Now I'm actually going to marry an alicorn princess, huh?" Sora asked cheekily, earning a light nudge in the chest from his beloved.

"I do not want a huge ascension ceremony when I just want us to get through our wedding, when we're done with planning it all out," Kairi said, nuzzling her fiance. "Let's head back to Ponyville. Rarity's gonna have a field day when she finds out. I need her to fix up my clothes so my wings can fit through."

"And now I finally get my revenge from all the times you teased my wings." Sora brushed his hoof against the feathers on Kairi's wing, making her shudder and wince at the sudden pleasurable sensation from his touch, which made her wings pop out from her sides. She leered at him, giving her a cheeky grin, which earned him a light slap in the face with the same wing he touched. "Heheheh! That, and I'll teach you how to preen your wings. Highly important when flying, and it can be quite...sensational."

Leaning his lips over to her wing, Sora gently nipped at a feather, making Kairi gasp, her legs almost buckling and her wings stiffening. She regretted learning about the erogenous zones of a pegasus's wings since she'll now be on the receiving end of the pleasurable assault.

"N-No!" Kairi whined, finally given some relief as Sora pulled away, gently plucking one of her feathers while wiggling it in his mouth teasingly. "I hate you."

"Love you too, Kairi," Sora said, tickling Kairi's snout with her own feather.

Kairi growled, puffing her cheeks in mock anger before turning with a huff and making her toward the balloon station. Sora spat out the feather with a smirk and followed her, but he stopped for a moment and looked back at the abandoned store. If only he met this stallion again to ask about Kairi's ring, but it seemed like that might never happen again.

"Just who was that pony?" he asked himself before turning away, running after Kairi before he lost sight of her.

Months Earlier...

Sora stared at the small black box in his hoof, caring not how much Kairi's engagement ring cost. "This is gonna be perfect for her."

"I don't doubt it, you lucky stud," the jewelry store owner said. "When exactly are you gonna propose?"

"Heh...I have no idea...but I'll find out when the time is right," Sora promised. "Thanks again for the help, mister."

"Ah, don't thank me, kid," the stallion said. "Happy to help young ones like you live for a brighter future."

Sora placed the box in his pouch and left the shop with a skip in his step. The stallion watched the excited Keyblade wielder through the window, chuckling in amusement. Once he was out of sight, the owner looked around the shop, then waved his hoof, a flash of light calling forth a Keyblade to appear in his grasp. The Keyblade was just like Xehanort's No Name: black and gray from blade to guard, a blue eye at the tip of the blade that felt like it was able to see everything, the demon wings and face that made up the guard, even the chain at the end had the same exact eye. A small flash of light glimmered from the tip of the Keyblade, shifting the room and the entire store as he dismissed an illusion he created, turning the building back into the abandoned state he found it in. Then, waving the Keyblade in front of him, he dismissed the illusion over himself, his true self hidden under a black coat that veiled his real identity.

He let out a cough as he picked up dust from his movements. "So much for trying to keep this musty place from being tidy," he said to himself. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a slip of paper, clicking his tongue as he went down the list while he made his leave, twirling his blade before firing a beam of light into the lock, locking the building so no one tried to enter what was supposed to be empty. "Giving him the 'special' wedding ring of his heart's desire? Check. Leaving behind the time traveling spell in the Royal Archives of the castle of one Princess Sunbutt years ago? Checkarino. Turning the one stallion a thousand years ago in the frozen north into a dark overlord who will be destroyed and revived as a Dream Eater..." The mysterious figure hissed, clutching his heart as he grunted. "Oh...how I hated to do that to anyone in love...but, it had to be done. Check-a-roo...

"Yup, looks like I got just about everything to keep things in motion." He looked over to the hotel Sora was staying with Kairi, Applejack, and Fluttershy. He grinned underneath his hood, twirling No Name around before pointing it to the sky. "Reverse," he then said, transporting himself back through time using the same spell Sora had used a few times. When he arrived back in the several centuries to his own time, no ground beneath him as he began to freefall. Aiming down at the ground, he fired another beam of light forward, creating a portal he dove straight through like it was a pool of water, then re-emerged from the other side in a human form, letting out a whoop as he returned to his home. Falling back down with a few flips, he landed on a grassy hill, then posed as if he was impressing a judge, only to comically lose his balance after straightening himself. "Ahh, points are gonna be taken off of that landing. Curse you, yak judge."

He chuckled to himself as he walked to the top of the hill, overlooking the grand city where he, his disciples, and other future Keyblade wielders reside, the smaller buildings towered by what seemed like a palace that is known as the Clock Tower. He took in a deep breath and let out a soft sigh, watching the young wielders down below, even though he dreaded the day that would soon come. From inside his coat, he pulled out a book with a pale blue tome, the silver etchings in the center creating a heart-shaped sigil with wings at its sides, which contained everything he foresaw for the upcoming Keyblade War that would happen soon.

"There may be a darkness that will come to bring grief that I know I can't stop," he uttered to himself. "But, there is going to be a light at the end of this long, dark, miserable tunnel. And you, Sora, are that light..."

"Master, there you are!" Quickly stashing the book away, he casually turned around. The one searching for him was one of his apprentices, Ira. His body was mostly concealed in a pale blue and white cloak with gold trimmings, leaving only his hands and part of his face revealed. The hood was shaped like a unicorn that concealed the upper part of his face, the eyes of the hood red, the horn a similar gold to his cloak's trimmings, and even had a blue mane running down to fit his outfit's look. "You disappeared without informing any of us where you were going. You had us worried half to death."

"Aww, come on, Ira, can't I go for a stroll on my own without all of you concerned about me falling down like the frail old man I am?" he asked jokingly. Ira winced, lowering his head as if he was being scolded. "I mean, I can't hold all your hands all the time. You're a young Keyblade Master, as well as the others, and you'll have to make your own choices one day."

"Y-Yes, Master," Ira said. "I understand."

"I know you have the right qualities of being a leader, but you gotta cut loose and not worry about every single little thing that might possibly happen," he said. Ira didn't respond as the figure approached him, casually draping an arm over his shoulder. "Alright, 'mom', let's go back and tell everyone I'm fine and didn't break my leg while I went for a walk. Will that make you feel a little better?"

Ira sighed, still surprised by how his master could be so laid back, yet always taught him and his fellow Keyblade Masters with the wisdom of a highly experienced teacher. "Next time, leave us some kind of message before you go anywhere. We all rely on your guidance."

The cloaked master sighed and hung his head, patting his pupil's shoulder. "Even still, now that you're all worthy of being Keyblade Masters...Alright. I Pinkie Promise to leave you with a note before I wander off in my senile ways. Cross my heart, hope to fly, and stick a cupcake in my eye." Ira stared quizzically at his master at the odd motions he made with his even odder promise. Not wanting to question his master's childish antics, the two began to head back into town to join back with the others. "So, ever wonder what it's like to be a pony, Ira?"

"Uhh, not really?" Ira answered, still highly confused. "Why?"

"Well, it's just that your heart depicts you as a unicorn: wise and intellectual, steadfast, and graceful in its movements," the master explained. "You know, there's a world out there I'm sure Ava would just adore since she's still a young girl, filled with talking ponies in a colorful, vibrant world. Pegasi, unicorns, even normal ponies, and some that can be all three that are seen as royalty. You'd definitely fit in quite well, I'm sure."

"...I...don't think that's why," Ira said. "And I've never heard of a world like that."

"Oh, it's awesome! And they've got the best songs you can't help but sing along to!" Ira grimaced as he continued listening to his master talk about this pony world he's never heard of, doubting it existed and he was only being teased, though it was hard to tell after being taught under the black coated wielder for so long.

"Aced, next time, you're finding the Master," Ira grumbled to himself, thankfully having his face hidden as they past the younger Keyblade wielders in town while his teacher continued rambling.


	157. Celestial Advice

It was quite an odd series of events to everyone when Sora and Kairi returned from their small trip to Las Pegasus, their findings coming up empty and with several more questions unanswered with the mysterious salespony no longer present in the big city. It was as Sora, Kairi, Aqua, and Twilight expected to see the others' reaction once they were gathered in the castle and saw the new alicorn among them: shock, awe, confusion, and excitement, the latter mostly with Pinkie as she wanted to throw a party for the newest alicorn princess. It was going to be hard trying to hide Kairi's wings from ponies, but if everyone in Ponyville didn't mind Twilight and her new royal status, then she shouldn't worry about getting attention from this town alone. Rarity helped modify her outfit to keep her wings from being constrained, along with Aqua and Twilight's help so that there weren't any holes for said wings when she reverted to her human form.

Sadly, getting less notoriety was thrown out the window when it came time for the award ceremony for Equestria's bravest group and their efforts in defeating Chrysalis and saving everyone, and all the changelings, from her dastardly scheme. The ceremony was today, and important guests, pony and changeling, were arriving to attend. Kairi was given some time to figure out how to control her wings, with a lot of difficulty from Sora's teasing while he taught her. And if she kept her wings folded to her sides, her pink feathers matched her outfit enough to blend in, almost like they were an added addition to her redesigned clothes.

Starlight was in her room getting herself ready, feeling much better after saving Ventus from Vanitas's sneak attack. She heard a knock at her door, Spike standing outside her room as she opened it up.

"Hey, Spike. What's up?" she said.

"Just, uh, wanted to make sure you're ready for the big ceremony today," Spike said, albeit a bit nervously for some strange reason.

"I still can't believe we're getting medals of honor," Starlight said, still surprised even after a couple weeks ago when she, Trixie, Thorax, Discord, and Ventus stormed the changeling hive on their own with barely any means of defending themselves from an army of bug ponies.

While distracted, Twilight teleported into Starlight's room, silently shushing Spike when he noticed so he didn't give away her presence. "A-Are you kidding? You totally deserve it! After all, you guys...save Equestria from..." Spike wasn't doing a good job as he paused, occasionally looking at Twilight to see what she was doing. Starlight noticed and tried to look back, but Spike continued stalling before she found the purple alicorn stalking her in her bedroom. "Uh, Queen Chrysalis! With help from Trixie, Thorax, Ven,-"

"Yeah, I know what happened," Starlight interrupted. "I was kinda there."

Twilight pulled out some measuring tape, taking measurements on the wall over Starlight's dresser, and taking her sweet time while Spike tried to come up with more distraction ideas. "R-Right...So...what are you wearing?"

"Not sure. Why?" Spike mentally slapped himself, under a lot of pressure and gave her an excuse to want to go into her room to see what she should wear. "Am I supposed to dress up?"

"No!" Spike abruptly shouted, startling Starlight. "Uhh, I mean, you could. It's like Rarity always says." Fixing up his spines, Spike managed to make them curl similarly to his crush's style as he spoke just like her. "'There's no such thing as overdressed, darling. You're just the best-looking pony in the room.'"

Spike chuckled nervously, his spines flicking back up to their straight, pointed style, still looking at Twilight as she wrote down the measurements. "What are you looking at?"

Starlight turned her head, making Spike panic as he quickly grabbed the unicorn's face, shifting her head back toward him. "No, don't look!" Twilight was finally done, signalling to Spike before teleporting back to her room. Relieved, he let go of Starlight's cheeks, giggling timidly. "T-There was...a spider there, but it's gone now. See ya!"

Spike quickly ran off, leaving Starlight behind, confused while rubbing her face. "...What just happened?"

The purple dragon ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, reaching Twilight's bedroom where the alicorn was busy looking at her notes, Riku laying on the bed waiting for Spike to return. "She had no idea," Spike said, panting slightly while reveling in triumph at their plan. "We're a good team, Sparkle."

"Sparkle?" Riku questioned while Twilight laughed at the odd nickname Spike gave her. "You need to come up with better nicknames. Like 'Star Butt'."

Twilight yanked the sheets from under Riku with her magic, sending him falling to the ground with a yelp. "Cool it, 'Emo Hair'," Twilight chided playfully, hearing him huff before climbing himself back on his hooves. "I hope Starlight likes what I'm going to get her. I want this present to say, 'I'm so proud of you both as a mentor and a friend. Equestria is safer thanks to you.'"

"Oh. I thought you were getting her a mirror like yours," Spike said, slightly confused knowing what Twilight wanted to get Starlight.

"I am!" Twilight said.

Riku looked over at the mirror over Twilight's dresser, the frame covered with many different pictures of her and all her friends. There was a group photo with everyone in Ponyville, individual shots of the other Mane Six, Spike, Owlowiscious Discord and Celestia, Sora and Kairi posing with the Cake Twins, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra training together, and Twilight and Riku nuzzling each other.

"I'm not sure a mirror can say anything a card could easily do," Riku teased.

"But it's just what her room needs," Twilight reasoned, staring at herself in her mirror while looking at all the photos around her reflection. "The first thing she'll see when she wakes up is herself surrounded by all her friends. I plan on giving it to her after the ceremony."

"Oh, so we're just 'friends' in this little picture?" Riku asked skeptically, tapping his hoof against their picture.

"You know what I mean." Twilight gently booped Riku's snout, then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ok, before you two get too romantic, shouldn't the castle get ready for the celebration?" Spike asked.

"Pinkie said she's got it covered," Twilight said. "She knows how to prep a party, no matter what the occasion."

"So, are you going to use your party cannon or something?" Sora asked, dragged along with Pinkie to help her set up the party. To answer his question, she reached her hoof up to the ceiling, pulling down a rope and gave it a tug, instantly setting up several tables with vases of flowers, flower banners along the sides of the room with a cloth banner, depicting a heart-shaped medal, balloons tied up to the crystal columns where the flower banners were hung, and topping it off with some confetti that rained down in the room. Pinkie breathed a sigh like she pulled off a job well done, wiping her brow as if she was exhausted as she bounced away. Sora blinked, looking up at the ceiling where the tables mysteriously fell, no longer seeing the rope Pinkie grabbed. "...Well...I guess that works...Must have been saving that for a party emergency or something..."

The time for the celebration was here, the room filled with ponies and changelings as the brave heroes stood before the alicorn sisters and Princess Twilight on a small stage. On a small podium between them was a cushion holding five heart-shaped medals for the three ponies, changeling leader, and draconequus.

"Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, Discord, and Ventus were brave in the face of danger, resourceful when things got challenging, and proved that the bonds of friendship, no matter how unlikely, are stronger than any adversity," Twilight announced. "By stopping Queen Chrysalis, not only did they save Equestria; they set the changelings free from her reign."

Discord interrupted Twilight's speech, teleporting from his spot and out in the crowd, wearing a blue jersey, a two-toned blue wig, a foam finger, and a small flag with his face on it. "Go, Discord!" he cheered, making Trixie roll her eyes in annoyance, though Starlight as a bit amused as she stifled a snigger.

"And that's why we're proud and honored to give them the Equestrian Pink Hearts of Courage!" Celestia continued, showing the audience the medals that would be given to their heroes.

Discord teleported back with his comrades as they all bowed, lowering their heads to receive their medals. Luna was the one to grant them their rewards, using her magic to place the bands over their heads. Trixie, Starlight, and Ventus's weren't a problem, Discord popped his head off his neck for his knowing his antlers would make it hard to put on, but Thorax's was a bigger issue as the band wasn't able to stretch far enough for his wider, deer-like antlers. Pinkie preemptively cheered, giving her colored commentary while everyone watched Luna struggle to put Thorax's medal around his neck. Finally, the medal was around the changeling's neck, albeit a bit embarrassed with the troubling display as she backed away to stand beside Celestia.

"We are so proud of you all!" Twilight concluded, the guests applauding as the party for the heroes began, Vinyl Scratch putting on some music on her mix table.

As the party was in full swing, the guests congratulated the five heroes as they mingled, Trixie telling stories about how she was the one who saved them all from Chrysalis while the others reminded her that it was mostly Ventus, Thorax, and Starlight who managed to save the day. Along with that, the changelings were getting accustomed to how the ponies treated them in their more friendlier forms as they discover how to best make new friends while making some as well. Twilight watched Starlight, beaming with pride as her lessons with her paid off successfully.

"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?" Celestia asked as she approached her former student. "Watching your student shine the way you always knew they could."

"My cheeks are sore!" Twilight laughed, rubbing her face while greatly elated for the work she's done as Starlight's pupil in the magic of friendship. "I don't think I've ever smiled this much in my life!"

"I can only imagine what that feels like," Celestia said, giving Twilight a wink before wandering off to chat with some more of the guests.

Twilight turned to watch Starlight more, only to have Discord wrap his serpentine body around her, distracting her as she expected him to be his usual conniving self. "Yes, Starlight is student of the year, isn't she?" he asked. "So much potential...What are we going to do with her? And by 'we', I definitely mean 'you'." He emphasized his point, poking her snout while she growled in irritation. "Being her mentor and all that, her destiny falls squarely on your haunches."

Teleporting out of Discord's bodily grip, Twilight wasn't going to be dismayed by the draconequus's teasing. "Oh, don't worry. I've planned enough friendship lessons to cover the next three years." Despite being prepared for the future of Starlight's lessons, Discord began laughing, confusing her. "What's so funny?"

"No, no. Clearly, Starlight is beyond basic friendship lessons," Discord said. He then held out his medal as he explained. "She just won a medal, for Equestria's sake. I thought you were joking." Discord waited, but Twilight didn't have any kind of retort, dead serious about giving Starlight more lessons and now began to feel conflicted after she saved Equestria with the others' help. "...You ARE joking, right?"

"O-Of course I was!" Twilight lied, sweating nervously.

"Obviously, YOU should have a grand master plan for her the same way Celestia set YOU on the path that eventually made YOU a princess," Discord said, constantly emphasizing his words, which began to get under Twilight's skin.

"Yup," the alicorn squeaked in response, bearing a fake grin while struggling not to kill Discord for messing with her like this.

"Oh, good. I'm sure she can't wait to hear all about it." Discord teleported away to cause more trouble, leaving Twilight to go into her usual panic attack as her plans were completely derailed.

Starlight walked along with Thorax, barely seeing him since ending Chrysalis's reign while she was mostly bedridden. "So, how's the whole ruling-a-kingdom thing going?"

"It's a bit overwhelming," Thorax said. "But we're adjusting to it."

The duo walked by one of the tables, where two other changelings were with Applejack and Rarity. "So, uh, you can't have friendship without makeovers?" one of them asked.

"Eh, not...exactly," Applejack answered, though Rarity nodded her head, catching the farm mare's attention, not wanting the changelings to start turning into fashion divas like Rarity.

Discord appeared beside Starlight, eager to get under more of Twilight's skin, letting the pupil know of her teacher's plan for her future. "Oh, Starlight. Princess Twilight has something very important to tell us...Well, just you, really, but I'm nosy-" Discord put on a pair of goofy glasses to emphasize his point of prying into Twilight's plans. "-and I want to hear."

"Ok. Would you excuse-?" Without getting any consent to leave, Discord grabbed Starlight and teleported away from Thorax, his comical glasses flying off and landing on the changeling king's face. When they reappeared near Twilight, Starlight groaned as she was let down, hating getting interrupted. "Never mind...What's going on?"

"Well, Twilight was just about to reveal her grand master plan for you," Discord announced loud enough for the other guests to hear, pushing Twilight toward Starlight all the while.

Riku also overheard while sitting at the table with Shining Armor and Cadence, Flurry Heart on the table near him while babbling and patting her hooves against his. "Really?" Starlight asked, both curious and excited. "I was kind of wondering what we were gonna do next."

"Yes, I'd say we're both fairly interested," Discord added, his mischievous grin catching the alicorn off guard, which bothered Riku seeing his lover was getting stressed by the draconequus.

"Of course you are," Twilight said. "And I do have a plan, obviously." Still in the midst of panicking, she grabbed a glass of punch one of the hired waiters carried on a tray as he walked past. "But now is clearly not the time to do it. You should enjoy your party."

Nearly dodging that bullet, she took a sip of punch to calm her nerves. Discord sneered, dissatisfied, but Starlight could wait until the time came.

"Hey, guys," Ventus said. "ThePonyville Chroniclewants to take our picture for this week's headline."

"No! Not including Discord!" Trixie exclaimed from across the room, finding the best pose to be in for the photo op.

"They want all five of us, Trixie, so stop whining!" Ventus shouted back. "You asked for it when you said that 'when pigs fly' comment!"

Discord chuckled, following Ventus with Starlight to get their picture taken for the press. Twilight sighed in relief, thankful for Ventus's distraction, but as she went to take another sip of her punch, Discord popped in her cup in a smaller size, bathing in it like a tub.

"I see what you're doing," Discord whispered.

"You do?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"You already planned the perfect moment during the party to make a grand announcement to everypony about your plan." Now Twilight was considering turning Discord to stone and smashing his statue to pieces, getting more frustrated and terrified from what he assumed was her promised future for Starlight. Finding a plug in the cup, though not draining it of the now soap-filled contents of punch, Discord teleported out, back to his normal size, now wearing a purple two-tailed coat and top hat. "Bravo, Twilight! I can't wait to tell your plan to Fluttershy and the others!"

"Discord, no!" Twilight exclaimed, unable to stop the teleporting draconequus as he disappeared.

Feeling eyes on her, Twilight giggled nervously, dumping out her drink in a nearby vase before running out of the room, excusing herself as she desperately needed a backup plan. Riku grumbled irritably after watching the whole scene. Even though Discord was friends with the guys now, he can be worse than Sora when it comes to pestering someone just to get them riled up. Looking back at Flurry Heart, who was busy entertaining herself by clapping both Riku's hooves with her own, giggling playfully.

"Ok, Uncle Riku needs to help your Auntie Twily before she goes bonkers...again," Riku said to the infant alicorn. Picking the filly up, he carried her over to Spike, who was about ready to scarf down on some muffins, placing her in his hands. "Play with Uncle Spike for a bit."

"Huh? What about me?" Spike asked.

"Discord's messing with Twilight. I'm gonna try to calm her down before she loses it," Riku explained, then walked off to catch up with his panicking girlfriend.

Flurry whined, wanting to play with Riku more, making Spike sigh, wiggling his claws around in the baby's sight, serving as a perfect distraction as she grabbed his hand and toyed with his digits. "At least your crying won't break anything anymore after the Crystalling..."

After a bit of searching, it didn't take long for Riku to find Twilight where she was in a state of desperation; the library. She was scrambling through dozens upon dozens of scrolls, each of them all the lessons she taught Starlight since she became the unicorn's teacher in friendship.

"No, no, no! She's already good at that!" Twilight said to herself, tossing each scroll she picked up while skimming the lessons on them. "She mastered THIS!...She taught ME about this one!"

"Twilight, Discord's gotten to you," Riku said calmly. "Why are you freaking out so much?"

"I'm a horrible mentor!" Twilight exclaimed. "Why didn't I come up with a path for Starlight!? Princess Celestia had it all figured out for me!" Before Riku could try to get her mind off her dilemma, Twilight found her answer. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Riku asked, being ignored as Twilight squealed, leaping out of the pile of scrolls and running off, one of the long sheets tailing behind her as it wrapped around the stallion's leg, dragging him off with a yelp.

After getting himself freed while being carried off by his excitedly distressed lover, Twilight's idea for help came to her own mentor, Princess Celestia. Once she found the princess, the trio used the throne room to discuss Twilight's issues in private, the lavender alicorn not wanting unwanted ears hearing her, especially Starlight.

"I had years worth of friendship lessons ready to go, but when we were captured by Chrysalis, Starlight took charge and really stepped up," Twilight said to Celestia. "I don't think friendship lessons are enough for her anymore."

"So you have an overachieving student," Celestia paraphrased. "Sounds familiar."

"Yeah, just like another former genius unicorn we all know," Riku added, staring at Twilight with an amused smirk.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you," Twilight said. "You, of all ponies, would know what to do. I mean, you were me and I was Starlight. But, for now, I need you to pretend you're you and I'm me."

Riku went cross-eyed at the confusing phrases Twilight said. "Wait, who's who again? And who am I? Spike?"

Celestia chuckled, getting what her former pupil meant. "Go on," she ushered.

"When I was your student, and you were in THIS place, you-" Twilight paused, recalling what happened to her when she learned all she could from her lessons with Celestia. In order to learn more about friendship, she had to be sent to Ponyville, and she decided to stay after stopping Nightmare Moon. Her joy suddenly turned to dread, the answer she was searching for hitting her like a ton of bricks. "...Oh no..." Celestia understood her plight, lowering her head with a small frown. "You sent me to Ponyville...Which means...it's time for me to send Starlight Glimmer away!"

"What!?" Riku exclaimed.

"I-I can't believe it," Twilight muttered. "It's really time for Starlight to go, isn't it?"

"Only you can make that decision," Celestia said. "It's a difficult one, but your heart knows what's right, even as it hurts."

Taking Celestia's words to heart, it still didn't help that she had to let Starlight go. Riku wasn't so sure of the idea, feeling like it was too soon to let Starlight go, especially after she used magic to turn the other mares into hypnotized mind slaves doing whatever she commanded them to do, with no context and taking them a bit too literally.

"Twilight, you're not seriously contemplating this, are you?" Riku questioned.

"I am," she said. "This is something I have to do...Oh boy..."

"Oh boy!" Fluttershy said excitedly, Discord telling the rest of the group about Twilight's secret surprise for Starlight and her accomplishments.

"Whatever Twilight's planning for Starlight is going to be so exciting!" Discord said.

"If that's the case, then how come she didn't tell the rest of us?" Kairi questioned skeptically. "Are you making this up?"

"Why, of course not! It's probably because you're not as close to her as you think you are." Most of the group leered at the draconequus at his comment, but he ignored their glares as he laughed, merely joking. "Just kidding. She wanted it to be a big surprise. And just between us, she's getting ready to make a big announcement!"

Pinkie squealed, eager to hear what Twilight is going to say. "That's so exciting! And surprising. Usually, you tell your party planner about all your plans for your party."

"Twilight's actually pretty good at coming up with plans," Rainbow said.

"But on the fly and out of the blue? She needs to work on that a little bit, even while fighting Heartless," Aqua said. "At least she's able to defend herself now, thanks to my training."

"And eventually, she'll become a Keyblade Master and start teaching an apprentice of her own," Terra added.

"Should we consider maybe finding more apprentices and train them to save other worlds from darkness?" Kairi suggested. "If anything, it would help save us a lot of trouble if more Heartless show up in too many worlds."

Aqua didn't like the idea, desperate to avoid losing anymore young wielders to darkness, whether they were slain or corrupted by it. But with there being several more worlds out there they've yet to explore and those in the new Organization XIII trying to hunt down Sora, it could help to have new apprentices carry on their teachings and continue protecting the light of the worlds from darkness. She noticed everyone was looking at her, waiting for her confirmation on the idea as the designated master among her other wielders.

"...I'll...think about it," Aqua finally said.

Back in the throne room, Twilight looked over the Cutie Map, showing the layout of Equestria as she tried to figure out where to send Starlight. "Oh, gosh...I don't know," she mumbled to herself. Celestia and Riku watched, the former calm and letting her student choose while the latter wasn't going to be able to calm her down no thanks to Discord and this odd revelation she came up with. "I just don't want to send her to the wrong place."

"Then just let her stay and continue teaching her more, like you originally planned," Riku said.

"I-I just don't know..." After much deliberation, Twilight finally found the perfect place. "I got it! Since defeating Chrysalis, Starlight's given the changelings an opportunity to revolutionize their society. Maybe I can send her there."

"Or throw away my suggestions," Riku grumbled. "That works, too..." Twilight moved away from the table, then used her magic to perform a spell Riku didn't expect. The throne room shifted to the changeling hive, a special type of visual illusion spell, though leaving the two alicorns and pegasus transparent while everything else looked normal, almost as if they were ghosts. "...Wow. What is this, Twi?"

"A little spell to let others see scenarios I have in my head," Twilight explained. One of the changelings in Twilight's scene passed through Riku, showing he nor the other two alicorns can manipulate anything in this spell. "If Starlight goes to the changeling hive, she can help them adjust to their new way of life."

Across from them, Twilight's future outcome showed Starlight standing beside Thorax, changelings gathered around for a lesson from the unicorn mare."Ok, Friendship 101. Thorax and I are going to show you how to compromise."

"I want to have honeysuckle nectar for lunch,"Thorax said, acting out their planned lesson, though the performance felt like they were reading from a script without any motivation to make the conflict believable.

"I would like a sandwich,"Starlight said in the same tone."Oh, no. What should we do?"

"Attack!"one of the changelings answered."The winner gets to choose!"

The others seemed to agree with the answer, going by their old ways, even if this is all just a fantasy theory in Twilight's head."Or...Thorax and I can talk about it and come up with a solution that works for everypony,"Starlight said.

"Starlight, how do you feel about honeysuckle and peanut butter sandwiches?"Thorax asked, back to the obviously terrible acting in their continued lesson.

"Why, that sounds dee-licious!"Starlight agreed, ending their promptu lesson with her and Thorax shaking each other's hooves.

While the changelings all seemed to have learned a good lesson, Riku didn't think this was how something like this could really go if it actually happened. "Twilight, I don't think this is something Starlight or Thorax would do."

"Well, this is Twilight's fantasy, Riku," Celestia said. "There is no wrong way to fantasize."

"Like when I turned into a dragon to help Spike with the Dragon Lord's call, and Twilight wanted to role play with a big, tough dragon towering her and-" Twilight squeaked, slapping Riku's face with her wing, silencing him with a heavy blush.

"Ha ha ha ha! What!? No! That's just...Noooo!" Twilight exclaimed nervously, nearly shouting trying to avoid having their "activities" in the bedroom belted out in front of Celestia and embarrass her to no end.

Celestia smirked, able to piece what little of Riku's comment he was able to say. "Well, I think this is a lovely path for Starlight to take," she said. "The changelings have so much to learn about how to enjoy love through friendship. Starlight would be very busy for a very long time, but her work there would be rewarding."

Twilight stopped smacking Riku's face repeatedly while Celestia wasn't looking, her glare toward her smugly grinning lover turning to worry as she looked back at the scenario before them. "...Or dangerous," she added. "It would only take one changeling to deviate from the pack..."

The magical scenery suddenly shifted inside the caverns of the hive. Starlight was busy examining some changeling eggs, unaware of the "rogue changeling" Twilight mentioned as a bad possibility for her student to encounter while learning friendship on her own. The changeling transformed into Starlight, sneaking through the cave with an evil giggle and past the transparent ponies watching the fantasy scene unfold. The impostor approached a trio of fellow changelings, ready to make Starlight out to be a horrible racist toward them.

"Hi, I'm Starlight Glimmer!""Starlight" greeted."What's your name?"

"Uh, Cornicle?"one of them said, the three changelings confused seeing how she knows them.

The fake laughed, insulting them."What kind of name is that?"she questioned, then unfurled one of the changelings' wings from their back."Your wings are so, um...see-through. I'm so glad I'm a pony. Are you, like, bugs, or what?"

"Starlight" created a giant fly swatter with her magic, smacking two of them repeatedly into the ground with it while laughing darkly. Cornicle was lucky to not get struck, but the attack was so shocking to him as he helped his squashed friends up after the impostor left. The real Starlight walked in, unaware of what happened as the changelings glared at her.

"There she is!"Cornicle exclaimed."Get her!"

Hearing the changelings jeering and shouting at her, Starlight winced and fled, having no idea why they wanted to hurt her. Twilight ended the scenario before it got worse, leaving Riku and Celestia a bit shocked by the lavender mare's train of thought so derailed.

"Ok, that is not likely to happen if all the changelings are harmless now," Riku said.

"But it COULD happen!" Twilight argued. "I can't just send her off to Celestia-knows-where without thinking it through!"

"Hmm...I was not aware that I was an expression," Celestia said aloud, startling Twilight knowing her mentor had no idea everyone used her name when disgruntled about something. "An appropriate one, of course, for even I don't know the answer. This is a momentous decision, and you must consider all the possibilities."

"And by possibilities, I think Celestia means no worst-case scenarios with your overreactive imagination," Riku paraphrased, knowing just how wild Twilight's mind can wander over the bad outcomes if she's too stressed.

Twilight looked over the map again, hoping the next location would be better for Starlight. "What about the dragons? I can send Starlight to the Dragon Lands! She and Ember would totally hit it off!"

She created the next visual scenario, changing the throne room into the mountainous region of the Dragon Lands. Ember sat on a ledge closer to the ground on the massive throne for the Dragon Lord, towering her by several dozen stories. Starlight teleported into the land, finding the young Dragon Lord apparently waiting for her.

"Ember!"Starlight greeted, sounding more like a surfer or skateboarder meeting with their bros in a hyped way.

"Starlight!"Ember greeted back in the same tone, leaping off her seat and walked over to the unicorn. The two gave each other a strong, aggressive sort of handshake, flexing their arms, then chest-bumped each other with a grunt."Are you ready to do some death-defying dragon stuff!?"

"Ha ha, totally!"Riku had to facehoof, cringing at the most awkward greeting he's even seen in his entire life, even if it was just an imaginative one.

"Twilight, Starlight and Ember don't talk like that at all, and I doubt they'd really do that if they met each other for the first time," Riku groaned.

"Who knows what their dynamic could be, Riku?" Twilight said.

"Definitely not like two surfer bros ready to catch some waves as they meet up on a beach," Riku said.

Despite his complaints, they continued watching as Starlight partook in some activities with the dragons: destroying rocks with fire blasts, or magic blasts for Starlight, flying through the skies, wrestling, et cetera. "Starlight is going to love it in the dragon lands," Twilight said. "In her letters, Ember said dragons do a lot of fun things: The Feast of Fire, the Dragon Bowl, Claw-chella!"

"If only Ember would go into a lot more detail as to what the hell 'Claw-chella' was," Riku mumbled, ignoring the fantasy Starlight whooping as she rode on the former Dragon Lord's back while they flew through the air.

"Starlight could be there for a really long time," Twilight added. Her grin began to turn into a frown, her mind reeling as negative outcomes began rearing up on the scenario again. "Then again, not all dragons like ponies as much as Ember does..."

The scene changed again, an all familiar location on a dormant volcano to Twilight when she, Rarity, Rainbow, Sora, and Kairi followed Spike when he went on the Dragon Migration. Of all the dragons Starlight should never meet, she approached the red teenage dragon, Garble.

"Hey, Twinkle Star!"Garble greeted, though too cheerfully, which was unlike the aggressive jerk they knew.

"It's Starlight Glimmer,"Starlight corrected.

"Star-kle Light-star?"Garble said, confused and getting her name wrong again.

Starlight blankly stared at the ignorant dragon."Starlight. Glimmer,"she enunciated, but it flew over Garble's head.

"Yeah, whatever. You wanna hang with us?"Garble asked.

Without getting an answer, Garble snatched Starlight, leaping over the ledge and down into the mountain."What are we diving into!?"Starlight asked nervously.

"Lava!"Starlight gasped as she finally looked down, finding the lava pool they were diving into and screamed.

"Ok, stop!" Riku exclaimed, Twilight quickly ceasing the scenario before she watched Starlight burn alive in lava. He struggled not to blow up on his girlfriend, her distressed state clearly not thinking straight when her student is just as strong as her. "Twilight, this is crazy. Starlight has really powerful magic, like you...She could stop herself from falling into a pit of lava, while in the clutches of the dumbest dragon on the face of the world."

"What if she didn't realize it was happening!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"'While in the CLUTCHES of the DUMBEST DRAGON!'" Riku repeated. "How could she NOT notice!? Anyone who isn't Garble would notice if they were falling to their death!"

Twilight growled, ignoring her inconsiderate coltfriend and went back to looking for another place for Starlight, much safer than the changeling hive or the Dragon Lands."Gotta find someplace safe for Starlight. Someplace safe, someplace safe, someplace safe,"Twilight muttered to herself. Her eyes fell on the Crystal Empire, one of the safest locations in Equestria provided the Crystal Heart wasn't stolen or broken. "Aha! I can send her to the Crystal Empire to continue her magical studies with Sunburst!" Twilight created the third, more safer scenario, bringing them to the grand library in the crystal city where the fantasy Starlight and Sunburst were busy with an experiment: a couple books on the table, a log, a glass water with a strange purple liquid, and both ponies wearing protective goggles as a precaution. "It'll be perfect! Sunburst's knowledge of magic is only matched by Starlight's abilities! And they can improve their relationship more while working together!"

Sunburst looked through the pages of one of the books until finding the solution to their experiment."I've got it! Try placing your horn directly on the potion and picture the clock you wish to make."

Starlight followed Sunburst's advice, pouring the potion on the log before her, then used her magic on it while her horn made contact with both the log and liquid. In a flash, the log turned into a wooden cuckoo clock, perfectly crafted while a small Flurry Heart statue poked out as the clock chimed the same number as the hour.

"Please keep any 'relationship building' with those two in your head, Twilight," Riku begged. "Don't want them leaping from friends to lovers in a millisecond."

"W-Well I know that!" Twilight exclaimed with a blush. "Besides, it's rude to think about what couples do behind closed doors." She glared at Riku, emphasizing her point from his near blab about their one experience, the stallion feigning ignorance by looking elsewhere while whistling nonchalantly. "Aside from what they could do when NOT studying, they could challenge each other into becoming the most talented unicorns Equestria's ever seen." While the duo in the possible scenario continued pursuing more experiments to try, Twilight began to worry again. "Of course, the study of magic is a lifelong pursuit, and Starlight could be there for a while, especially once they start attempting the really complicated stuff!"

Riku sighed, holding out a wing as he counted down from his primary feathers like it was hand. "Three, two, one," he said, then pointed to Twilight, cuing her panic attack.

"What if they become too ambitious!?" Twilight exclaimed, shifting the scene to Sunburst's home, where the unicorn pair were researching something that Twilight was thinking would be incredibly dangerous.

"I never would have thought to combine Star Swirl's apparition spell withSpacium Flexibus!"Starlight said."But what would happen if we added Somnambula'sTempus Objectus?"

"If we do it just right, it should allow us to materialize an object that was lost in the past,"Sunburst concluded after some thought.

They both got to work, making a big, circular glyph on the floor with chalk with different runic symbols placed in specific sections of their next magical experiment. "No, don't do it!" Twilight said, fearing the worst, but the unicorns weren't able to hear her as Starlight and Sunburst lit up their horns and cast their combined spell.

Magical energy swirled into the glyph, causing it to disappear, but instead of a time hole, it created a black hole that began sucking everything in Sunburst's home straight into the endless void. Starlight and Sunburst tried to get away, Starlight unfortunately getting caught as she hung onto the edge for dear life, but her grip lost hold and she screamed as she fell.

"Starlight, nooooooo!"

"Starlight, nooooooo!"

Twilight and Sunburst reached down into the black hole simultaneously as they watched Starlight plummet in the empty void. Sunburst was then sucked in, along with the entire building, and possibly the world as everything went black. Having had enough, Riku grabbed Twilight's shoulders, turning her around to face him.

"Twilight, cut it out!" he shouted, ending the third worst-case scenario in a row and bringing them back to the throne room. Despite the panic and fear she just mentally created, Riku was getting fed up with her wild imagination, but he mostly blamed Discord for sparking this in the first place. "That's clearly not going to happen!"

"But it could!" Twilight argued. "I don't think I can send her anywhere!"

"Then let her stay!" Riku said. "Who said she needed to leave to continue her studies!?"

"Then why don't you help me instead of berate me over what could happen to Starlight!?" the lavender alicorn shouted angrily. "Aren't you even the least bit worried about what she could get into!?"

"She can take care of herself just fine," Riku assured, trying to calm down before they got into a fight. "Discord's really gotten into your head if you think she can't keep herself out of trouble. She managed to elude us back when she wanted to get revenge on you for ruining her philosophy.

"She took a powerful magical spell Vanitas tried to use on Ventus, and it almost got her killed!" Twilight said, tears welling in her eyes as she got more upset. "I-I don't...If anything happened to her, and I sent her somewhere dangerous, I'd blame myself for getting my own student hurt..." Riku grimaced, that memory fresh in his mind after the changelings' reformed. He knew exactly how she felt, always worried about Twilight whenever they get into a fight with a horde of Heartless, but since her training with Aqua, she's gotten far better and could take on a large group fine on her own. He reached a hoof out, gently wrapping her foreleg around her neck and pulled her close into a comforting hug, which she definitely needed from her frazzled mind as an overly-worried mentor. "...What am I gonna do, Riku?"

Before he offered an answer with what he suggested earlier, the moment was ruined when the couple heard Celestia laughing. It wasn't the soft, light-hearted chuckle she usually gives, but full-blown laughter, shocking the two of them as no one has EVER heard the princess of the sun laugh like that. As shocking as this was, Twilight looked back at her former mentor, taking her laughter as mocking, finding it hilarious that she was freaking out over something so serious.

"...Why are you laughing?" Riku questioned.

"She's laughing at me," Twilight muttered, lowering her head in misery. "I can't believe she's laughing at me..."

Celestia managed to calm down, tilting Twilight's head back up. "Twilight, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because I had the exact same fears you're having."

"What!?" Twilight exclaimed, utterly shocked to hear Celestia actually had similar worries about what would happen to her.

"Oh, now I get it," Riku said, making Twilight turn and leer at him. "What?"

"Let me tell you a story," Celestia said, sitting down as she began to regale her story to Twilight about her fears. "Once upon a time, there was a very bright young filly."

Riku and Twilight sat down as well. "Wish we had some popcorn," Riku joked, earning a nudge in the side by his girlfriend.

As Celestia told Riku and Twilight her tale, she thought back to those moments from Twilight's youth up until she had sent her to Ponyville. She taught the class Twilight was in as a filly, most of her classmates paired up as they tried to grow a flower in a pot with a bit of alchemy. Where the groups managed to create a small daisy with the proper instructions, Twilight went far and beyond as she brewed up a stronger growth potion, the finished concoction expelled a flowery smoke cloud. When putting a drop of it in her pot, she created a beautiful flower with a green bulb and long blue petals surrounding the stem like a veil. And it was more alive than any other flower as it high-hooved the lavender unicorn filly at her success before she went back to her book to find another advanced potion to try. As proud as Celestia was, she was a bit saddened seeing Twilight working by herself when she could have been partnered up and enjoy the team-building exercise.

Many years later, as her student was getting older and the coming return of Nightmare Moon, she had contemplated what to do for Twilight to help her make friends as she lowered the sun and raised the moon on the summit of a mountain overlooking Canterlot. "Maybe I could close the library or throw a party in the castle," she said to herself. "Oh, she'd have to talk to the other fillies then!" It was a tough decision to make, and she couldn't keep her cooped up in her castle or her favorite library forever. Looking back up at the moon, she sighed sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek as she had to do the second worst thing in her life. "...I must send her away..."

The next day, she had searched around for the perfect location to send Twilight to learn about friendship, which just so happened to be Ponyville. She found the five mares she would soon befriend and help save Equestria from certain doom, but when she returned to her room, she began to worry as she paced back and forth in front of her mirror, a couple guards making their rounds overhearing her as they past her room and peeked inside.

"Oh, what if she runs into a manticore!?" she questioned nervously. "Or what if she gets pulled into Tarterus!? Or worst of all, what if she doesn't get along with anypony!?"

"Are...we supposed to say anything?" one of the two stallions asked.

"I don't think so," the other said, leaving Celestia to herself, neither of them realizing she wasn't just talking to herself.

"I cannot believe you are nearly a millennia older than I am, and you worry more about your prized student than your kingdom."Celestia glared at the mirror, Yen Sid standing in the reflection of the specially enchanted mirror she discovered some time ago, first meeting the wizard when she accidentally activated it, surprising the two of them. Though they have become good friends, learning about each others' worlds and each other, she was a bit irritated that Yen Sid didn't take her seriously."Surely, you can trust her to make her own decisions in life now that she's learned all you could teach her."

"Did you forget about the other predicament I'm having with my sister's eventual return?" Celestia asked. Yen Sid nodded, knowing her plight as she told him about her sister's fate and felt pity for her. "You don't know what I'm going through right now."

"I have had students of my own, one of them being the self-righteous king from his own world who was in over his head,"Yen Sid explained."Even then, I worried he might stray too far, but I had full confidence in him. Now, he is a full-fledged Keyblade Master, doing his part while sharing his knowledge with new wielders who have saved countless worlds in the past couple years."

"You sure don't show it," Celestia grumbled, then sighed miserably. "I know Twilight is going to find out about the Elements of Harmony when the time comes, but...my sister could hurt everypony."

Yen Sid stroked his beard, finding an idea after a moment of thinking."It has been quite some time since Xehanort has shown himself again...If you would like, I could send one of my newest apprentices to Equestria to help aid you, your world, and maybe even your student."

"Really? But, what about keeping the world order?" Celestia asked. "Wouldn't anypony else find out something's off if one of them arrives?"

"They know not to give out too much information outside of other worlds,"Yen Sid reassured the worried princess."I will see which of them is best suited to helping your kingdom, and maybe even teach your student how to make friends."Celestia wasn't sure if she wanted someone else from another world helping, worried about her sister, but if they can help Twilight discover the magic of friendship, both for the Elements and for herself, she was willing to accept any help if it meant keeping her kingdom, her world, safe. There was a knock from Yen Sid's side, the wizard looking back, nearly forgetting he asked Riku to relay his message to the powerful wielder."Hold on a moment. I shall return."

He then draped a cloth over the enchanted mirror so anyone else didn't see the alicorn princess just yet. When he came back after speaking with Sora, Yen Sid assured the princess that his best student was set to arrive in a few days time. Although, those few days felt more like nearly a couple weeks after Sora's Gummi ship malfunctioned, stranding him in Equestria, getting him into shenanigans with the mares she wanted Twilight to befriend until finally meeting him after a little confrontation with a certain rainbow-maned pegasus and her royal guards, lead by the former captain, now step-nephew, Shining Armor. When the Summer Sun Celebration was about to arrive, she sent Sora a warning through his Keyblade after examining the mysterious weapon of light, then sent Twilight to Ponyville to oversee the preparations, make some friends, and find the Elements of Harmony so they can free Luna from the clutches of her darkness, Nightmare Moon. It was a tough choice, but she had to do it, otherwise her fears and anxiety would keep Twilight holed up in her castle until she was an old mare.

"Eventually, I realized all the anxiety I felt was because I didn't want you to go," Celestia concluded, surprising Twilight once her story was over.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"I loved having you as a student. You challenged me and taught me just as much as I taught you," Celestia said. "I am embarrassed to admit it, but I was afraid if you made friends...you wouldn't need me anymore."

Twilight had tears in her eyes, touched to hear her mentor had worried about her, knowing exactly how she felt with Starlight, but she would never forget about Celestia or look to her for any answers she can't discover. "Princess Celestia, that's not true," she said. "I will always need you."

"I think Starlight Glimmer might feel the same way about you, if that is what you're afraid of," Celestia said, Twilight chuckling nervously as she nodded slightly. "Here we are after all these years, Twilight. We are living proof that letting someone spread their wings doesn't mean you no longer have a place in their lives."

"Kind of like me when we get into trouble, and I try to keep you safe when you now know how to defend yourself from the Heartless," Riku said. Twilight looked at him, raising a brow at his comment. "Hey, I still need to worry about you. Our relationship is far more than teacher and student, and that was before you were given a Keyblade."

Celestia laughed a little, but seeing Twilight was now more relaxed and didn't have to worry as much as she was a moment ago, she felt ready to let Starlight continue her studies elsewhere. Where it would be, that would be up for Starlight to decide. They soon made their way back to the party, Twilight making her way up to the small stage, ready to make her announcement. Discord, however, wanted to "assist" getting the alicorn noticed, shining a light down on her, a camera pointing at her, and the draconequus holding a boom mic over Twilight while dressed like a camera crewman.

"I may have let it slip that you'd be unveiling your big plan for Starlight tonight," Discord said, the lightshow blinding Twilight definitely getting everyone's attention. "Silly me, but we're all excited to hear what you've cooked up." Riku growled as Twilight's nerves began to act up again, no thanks to Discord trying to get her to crack. "You weren't coming up with a plan just NOW, were you? Oh, dear. That could be pretty-"

"Alright, that's it!" Riku shouted, grappling his hooves around the draconequus's neck and pulled him back with a hard flap of his wings. Discord dropped the boom mic, then got suplexed into the ground, his body going limp with a groan, followed by a grunt as Riku pressed his hoof down hard on the top of his head. "You need to know when enough is enough, Discord. And I think you've done enough to Twilight, so I'm stopping this before you bring her anxiety to even worse levels."

"You...could have just said...'please stop'," Discord mumbled.

"Then quit while you're ahead." As a joke, Discord's body got up, though headless as it was still held under Riku's hoof. Riku growled, picking up the smirking draconequus head while his body danced mockingly. "You know exactly what I meant."

"Well, I'm a head now, so I think I'm done," Discord stated, a big mistake as he was kicked far across the room, his body flinching surprise as it chased after its missing head.

Thankful for Riku keeping Discord away from her, Twilight grabbed a glass and spoon with her magic, clinking the glass and getting everyone's attention again, ignoring the fumbling draconequus body trying to grab its head. "As you all know, Starlight Glimmer's been my pupil for a while now, and I'd hoped she'd be my pupil for a long time yet to come. But it turns out that's just not meant to be." The crowd gasped in shock, startling Starlight and making her panic, thinking she did something wrong. "Starlight, you proved yourself to be a kind, loyal, strong, honest, and truly magical friend. Just looking around this room at all the new friendships you've made, I know there's nothing more I can teach you. So we have a second reason to celebrate today.

"Three cheers for Starlight Glimmer on her graduation day!" After getting over the shock when Twilight mentioned the good news for Starlight's studies in friendship ending, the crowd cheered for the unicorn. Starlight was still a bit surprised, thankfully relieved that she wasn't expelled, or was about to get banished for no reason. "The future's in your hooves now, Starlight."

"Wow...I wasn't expecting this," Starlight uttered, still reeling from the great news.

Discord managed to get his head, though it was placed upside down, twisting it around as he approached Starlight, disappointed with the announcement. "Darn it. I was hoping you would send her to my realm," Discord grumbled. "We could have been roomies."

"How do you want to celebrate?" Trixie asked Starlight. "Girls' trip to Las Pegasus?"

"We could throw you a changeling Gorbfest!" Thorax suggested, although the name of such a celebratory party baffled the two mares. "Uh, it's more fun than it sounds. Heheh..."

"Or we could go cause a little mischief," Discord suggested. "I know a trick that'll turn Celestia's castle into cheese. Do you think that's a 'gouda' idea?" He laughed at his own pun, Trixie rolling her eyes, able to come up with something much funnier. "That's just the first of many cheese jokes if we go down this path."

"More like 'cheesy' jokes," Trixie grumbled.

"Well, that all sounds wonderful," Starlight said. "But, give me a minute, would you?"

Starlight excused herself, making her way to Twilight. "Congratulations," the alicorn said. "How do you feel?"

"Happy, surprised, overwhelmed," Starlight listed. "I mean, not that I'm grateful, but...are you sure?"

"Believe me. I thought long and hard about this," Twilight assured.

"Sure she did," Riku commented, Flurry clinging to his back while taking a ride.

"Ignore him," Twilight said. "Trust me, Starlight. You're ready."

"Heh. Yeah," Starlight said nervously. She was about to walk back over to Trixie, Thorax, and Discord, but after stopping for a moment, she turned back around. "No, I'm not."

"Huh?" Riku asked.

"I'm not ready to leave!" Starlight exclaimed, startling her friends and most of the guests near the stage.

"Oh, good!" Twilight said with great relief, hugging her pupil tightly while Riku facehooved, worrying about absolutely nothing as his solution would have just been better from the start. Twilight teleported a present, giving it to Starlight. "Here! I got you this present!" Curious, Starlight opened it up, a wide grin growing on her face with a tearful gaze as she pulled out the gift. It was a similar mirror to Twilight's in her room, pictures on the frame showing her with all her friends: one with a group shot while the others were paired with each one posing or doing a shared activity. "It was going to be a 'congrats on getting a medal of honor' present, but then I was afraid it would be a going-away present, but now it's an 'I couldn't be happier you're staying' present! And it fits perfectly over your dresser! I know. I measured."

Riku ran his hoof down his face with a groan, looking back at the alicorn baby on his back, who was mimicking him while blowing a raspberry, which was kinda funny as she tried copying his befuddlement. "Enjoy your youth, Flurry. Don't be like Auntie Twily."

"Thank you," Starlight said, wiping away her tears.

"I may not know what comes next for you, but whatever it is, I promise I'll always be there for you," Twilight said.

Both mares hugged, happy to know that they won't be separated as Starlight continues learning on her own. Celestia watched from a distance, nodding to herself as she watched her former pupil feeling satisfied with the outcome of how her own student wanted to do. Just like what happened between her and Twilight, she made her choice to stay in Ponyville and further her studies with her friends, and Starlight made the same choice despite what her teacher assigned for her. She knew by then her student was ready, but that didn't mean they couldn't send letters to each other if they were ever far away and needed her guidance. And it didn't help to have someone be there to give them some helpful ideas that would work well in the end.

After the party, Pinkie tidied up the room in her usual Pinkie way; using a special vacuum with a silly face, the hose acting as a nose, she pushed the button, making the suction hose go haywire as she remained perfectly still, cleaning up the mess while the face was all puffed up, nearly full to bursting. With the sun setting and the town winding down, Riku sat on the roof with Twilight as they watched the stars.

"Hey, there you guys are," Sora called out. He and Kairi joined the couple, the newest alicorn thankful not to be crowded by other ponies when they noticed both her wings and horn. "So, Starlight's graduated AND seen as a national hero...Were you really going to try to send her away, Twilight?"

"Blame Discord," Riku answered. "If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have gotten in that mess and just kept Starlight around to learn more on her own."

"Of course he had to cause trouble," Sora groaned. "Well, luckily, there haven't been any Heartless for a while."

"Don't jinx it," Kairi warned, nudging her fiance's shoulder.

Sora chuckled, but knowing their luck, it was bound to happen. As they sat a bit longer, enjoying the peace and quiet, Sora grew a bit curious about something. Holding out his hoof, he summoned one of the Keyblades of Harmony instead of the Kingdom Key. Holding the Keyblade of Honesty, he felt something different about it with his new clothes. He never once used these Keyblades by themselves, only holding them out of curiosity while feeling their respective Element flow through him. From this orange, wooden-designed Keyblade, he could sense an incredible strength from it, fitting for someone like Applejack.

"What are you doing, Sora?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Just curious about the Keyblades of Harmony," Sora said, laying the blade down in his lap. "I've never really used just one of them in a fight...Not only that, but...I feel like there's more to my Keyblades, now...I can't shake this odd feeling..."

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Twilight, we've got Heartless,"Aqua said through their communicators."There's a lot of them coming from the Everfree Forest, and right on the edge. They could go after Fluttershy or her animals."

"Alright, we'll check it out," Riku responded.

"And Sora had to jinx it," Twilight said.

Sora blew a raspberry, the quartet leaping off the castle and glided their way down to where Aqua spotted the Heartless on the Cutie Map. Luckily, the Heartless weren't anywhere near Fluttershy's cottage, but as they ran out of the forest, they saw the same types of Heartless Ventus encountered at CHS during the Friendship Games: Earth, Flame, and Water Cores. Kairi and Twilight dove down, summoning their Keyblades, and unleashed a barrage of Thunder spells down on the Heartless, shocking and stunning them as the four wielders slammed down into the group, sending a majority of them flying back.

"Be careful, guys," Riku warned. "Ventus said these ones are a bit more tricky to fight than any other Heartless we've faced."

"No promises," Sora said jokingly, using the Keyblade of Honesty to see how well it does on its own.

The group split up and began fighting their own groups of the elemental Heartless from the Realm of Darkness, but the more they killed, the more the Cores seemed to appear. The Flame Cores light up in flames and become invulnerable after getting smacked around, becoming a nuisance as they flew around and dove down on them, fire erupting in an explosion around them. The Water Cores created shields of water, protecting themselves while shifting into water forms to evade or dive into them. And the Earth Cores' spiky backs were like impenetrable shields, keeping their backs turned until they bury their faces in the ground, spinning around like drills and either diving at them or spiraling like spiked tops, smacking their foes away.

It soon became a bit overwhelming as their numbers continued to grow, and even with using opposite elements when firing magic to at least stall or stun the Water and Flame Cores, the Earth Cores kept becoming bothersome. Kairi was having trouble, trying to adjust her fighting style with her wings trying to flap out from her sides, which only helped fan the flames for the Flame Cores as they continued burning her. She was knocked back into Twilight by an Earth Core, sending both alicorns crashing to the ground. Sora and Riku were managing fine, turning to hear their respective lovers getting hurt.

Sora growled, but before he could rush in, he felt something overflowing from the Keyblade of Honesty. Whatever it was doing, he was ready to unleash it. He slammed the Keyblade down, its form beginning to change as the earth seemed to crack under its might, and as Sora reared back for another slam, the sword turned into a massive hammer, creating an even bigger impact as it struck the ground. All the Heartless, even the Flame and Water Cores were stunned from the shockwaves of the powerful quakes. Hefting the blade-turned-hammer up, Sora stared in awe at its design now: the reach longer, the head of the hammer the shape of a red apple, and along with the weapon's change, Sora's clothes shifted color a little as well, now a dark orange with red apples patterned around his jacket.

"Whoa," Sora uttered. He didn't have time to admire the new hammer long when he heard rushing water coming right toward him. Quickly diving out of the way, he spun around, swinging the apple hammer in a wide arc, smacking the Water Core as it rematerialized in its physical form. It struck the Core, kept trapped on the head as Sora swung it down, smashing it into the ground as it disappeared in a splash of water and black smoke. "Oh, yeah...It's hammer time!"

Despite wanting to call Sora out for that ridiculous phrase, Riku was in awe, neither him, Kairi, or Twilight knowing the Keyblade of Honesty could do that. They watched as Sora swung away with this new style, cracking the earth with each slam and smacking Heartless away like bugs to a fly swatter. The hammer was even able to pierce through the Earth Core's tough spikes, staggering them and keep them from burying their faces in the ground like a scared ostrich.

Feeling another similar power from the Keyblade of Harmony after wailing on the Heartless, he shifted to yet another different style. Tossing the hammer up in the air, it began to shine as Sora jumped up after it. In a small flash, the hammer split apart into two segments, both of them bearing red apples inside a golden frame that appeared to fit over a pair of hooves, similar to a pair of gauntlets. Pushing his forelegs out, his hooves touched the backs of the gauntlets, which began wrapping around his limbs snugly, then dove back down, slamming his hooves into the ground to unleash a shockwave that tripped the Heartless up. Slamming his hooves together as he stood on his hind legs, Sora released red sparks with a powerful clang, ready to pummel the Heartless.

"What in the hell is going on?" Riku questioned.

Sora lunged toward him, rushing past him and punching an Earth Core that was about to drill Riku from behind. The powerful punch broke through the spinning Heartless, even through its impenetrable attack, the blow creating a red apple-shaped explosion upon contact, destroying it instantly.

"I don't know either," Sora said. "But this is awesome!"

Sora continued lunging toward the Heartles, throwing several martial arts combos, piercing through the elemental Cores' defensive abilities, and not feeling any effects from the Flame Cores' burning bodies as he got closer. Seeing him as more of a threat, the Heartless went after Sora, but his reflexes far outmatched their numbers. Even his kicks with his back legs were able to do the same as his forehooves, releasing a small apple explosion with every hit that stunned and left the Heartless vulnerable.

Finishing the rest of the horde off, he slammed his hooves into the ground, and with a heavy grunt, managed to sprout an ethereal apple tree rising several feet tall. Some Cores unfortunate enough to be in the tree's vicinity got flung up in the air. Sora flung the gauntlets at the tree, and with a country-esque whoop, he charged toward the tree, skid and turned around, giving the tree a hard buck where the gauntlets rested, disintegrated the bark, but dropped several magic apples down all around them. As they hit the ground, the apples exploded in magical sparks, blowing up around the Heartless and destroying every last one of them. The gauntlets disappeared, turning back into its Keyblade form as it reappeared in Sora's hoof, his new clothes back to normal as well.

Riku, Kairi, and Twilight were stunned, the girls rendered speechless while Riku had a lot of words to say. "...How was I a Keyblade Master before him!?" he questioned what felt like the umpteenth time.

Sora was all giddy, laughing with excitement as he held the Keyblade of Honesty. "This is so cool! I didn't know I could change a Keyblade to something else!"

"...Can we do that?" Twilight asked.

"I...don't think so," Kairi said.

While Sora pranced around, imagining what else his other Keyblades could turn into, Riku slumped over with a heavy sigh. "...I'm gonna head back to the castle and report to Aqua about the Heartless," he grumbled, then walked back to Ponyville. "And...Sora's new abilities..."

"I think he's jealous," Twilight guessed, Kairi nodding in agreement.

Brushing off their injuries, Kairi approached the overly excited pegasus. "Kairi, you saw all that, right!? And you know the craziest thing? I sensed something as I kept fighting, then activated whatever it was that changed the Keyblade! It's like a Drive Form, but it changes the Keyblade...I'll call it Formchanging!"

"Mhmm..." Kairi raised a hoof, then lightly bopped Sora's snout. "'It's hammer time?' Really, Sora?"

Sora wrinkled his muzzle as he was chided. "What? It turned into a hammer. I thought it was clever."

"And were you going to say something 'clever' when they turned into those gauntlets?" Kairi asked. Sora grinned nervously, making the pink alicorn sigh. "What was it?"

"...'Now it's clobbering time'?" Sora said, tapping his hooves together timidly.

Kairi said nothing, just staring blankly at Sora, which terrified him. She walked past him, Sora sighing in relief as he seemed to be spared, only to feel a hard yank on his ear by a white aura, yelping in pain as he was dragged by Kairi in her telekinetic grasp.

"Come on, Sora, or I'm gonna show you how I'm gonna clobber you for those corny one-liners," Kairi warned, the stallion's hooves scrambling to catch up to her to avoid the painful ear tugging.

Twilight looked down at her Keyblade, so many questions about it piling up with more and more. She figured each of them had different unique abilities, but Sora was more like a jack of all trades, master of all at this point. Hopefully, and soon, Sora might achieve that dream as a Keyblade Master, and maybe even herself if Aqua finds her ready to be one. Dismissing her Keyblade, she flew back to the others, needing a good night's sleep after the stressful day and tiring battle. She was also curious about Sora's new Formchanges, as he called them, and if each Keyblade has unique forms that stand out just like their designs.


	158. All Bottled Up

It was early in the morning in the Castle of Friendship, Starlight in the kitchen with Trixie as the former was busy baking, the latter practicing her magic spells to try in her new show. Ventus waltzed into the kitchen tiredly, having just woken up and needing something to drink. After what happened last night with Sora's newfound abilities with one of his Keyblades, it had baffled the others when they watched the battle play out through the memory ornaments in the throne room. Sora was the only one hyped about what his other Keyblades could transform into and what unique abilities they had, the others highly surprised, confused, and asking the same question Riku had last night: Why wasn't Sora a Keyblade Master with all these latent powers?

"Morning, Ven," Starlight greeted. The pegasus grunted in response, opening the fridge door and sticking his head inside. "Rough night?"

"No...just shocked at how strong Sora is now," Ventus mumbled, grabbing the carton of milk inside, then closed the fridge as he went to get a glass.

"Oh. The whole Keyblade turning into a hammer, then a pair of gauntlets by some strange shift in fighting style," Starlight summarized. "I'm guessing you, Terra, or even Aqua have ever done something like that."

"Nope. Just D-Links, Shotlocks, and different styles depending on what we do in the middle of combat," Ventus said. "Sora thinks calling them Formchanges is a good name for it...even if it is kinda true." Starlight rolled her eyes, using her magic to lift a bag of frosting she just made for the pastries she had baked in front of her. As Ventus poured himself a glass, he looked at Trixie, who was staring intently at the pepper shaker on the counter. "...Did Trixie fall asleep with her eyes open?"

Ignoring the young pegasus, Trixie continued concentrating on the shaker. "Come on. Turn into a teacup!" She zapped the shaker with some magic, but it remained as a shaker. "No! Teacup!" Trixie exclaimed again, zapping it again, but it failed all the same. "No! Teacup!" She tried again, and ended up with the same result: nothing. "URGH! NO!" Ventus and Starlight stared blankly at her, the former not savvy with unicorn magic but knew enough of his own to see where Trixie failed, while the latter could clearly see she was just shooting a harmless beam of magic with no magical transformation implemented to it. She went back to frosting her pastries, feeling Trixie's gaze on her, looking for a solution. "Starlight, I can't put a trick that's not working in my act! How come it's not working?"

"You're practically shouting, 'Teacup!' and shocking the pepper shaker, not changing it," Ventus said, taking a sip from his glass.

"I asked for Starlight's help, not yours, Ventus," Trixie snarked. "You don't even know anything about magic." Ventus held out his hoof, summoning his Keyblade, emphasizing his point after she recently learned how magical the teen really was. "...I'm talking about unicorn magic."

"Well, he is right," Starlight said. "You can't expect to make something change by shouting what you want to change it into instantly. You have to picture it in your mind."

"Oh. That could be it," Trixie said, pondering the bit of advise.

"What does your teacup look like?" Starlight asked, dolloping her cakes with the frosting as she helped instruct Trixie how to help her magic act. "What shape is it? What color?"

Following her friend's instructions, Trixie finally began to really concentrate, envisioning the teacup in her mind, then blasted the shaker with her magic. In a flash, the spell worked, turning it into a pink teacup with a purple swirl pattern around the rim. Ventus was a little surprised that Trixie pulled it off, the blue unicorn mare squealing excitedly.

"Starlight, I did it!" she cheered, suddenly glomping Starlight in a hug. Startled and getting squeezed, she lost her own concentration on her frosting, spurting it all over the plate of small cakes she was decorating. "I did it, I did it, I did it! Whoo-hoo-hoo!"

"Trixie!" Starlight scolded, pushing her friend off of her, looking down at the overly frosted pastries.

Too excited at perfectly executing the spell, Trixie went on a teacup transforming spree, spouting the word "teacup" as she changed some of the silverware and cookware into tiny pink teacups. "Whoa, hey! Ease up on the teacups, Trixie!" Ventus exclaimed, now wide awake as he ducked to avoid a beam, changing a dish sponge into a teacup.

"Hey, Starlight, you know what you need?" Trixie asked the heliotrope mare. "A teacup!" Trixie then transformed Starlight's frosting bag, but instead of a teacup, it turned into one that was animated, acting like a dog with some features resembling a poodle. The barking teacup fell out of Starlight's magical grasp, falling on her cakes and making more of a mess as it stamped its paws on the plate. It then ran to Ventus, spilling over his glass of milk and splashing him with bits of pastry and dairy drink, then ran off elsewhere in the castle. Starlight groaned as the two ponies leered at Trixie for carrying away with her magic. "Oops. I guess I pictured a teacup poodle? Heheh?"

"When did your brain decide to suddenly switch to a poodle while squealing 'teacup'?" Ventus grumbled, grabbing a nearby dishtowel and dried off his shirt.

"Trixie, you ruined my teacakes!" Starlight said, waving her hoof over the ruined plate she was working on.

"I just got excited!" Trixie said, clearly obvious when she first expressed her elation from her perfected attempt. "That's the first time I ever did a transfiguration spell! Real magic!" Starlight and Ventus said nothing, the former staring at her ruined cakes while the latter continued drying off his chest. "Come on, be impressed." Trixie stood behind Starlight, waving her forelegs around like she was cheering, even though Starlight was a bit frustrated. "'Yay, Trixie! You're so great at magic and having good hair!'" she mock cheered, then went to Ventus and did the same with him. "'She's so amazing! I would date her for her great and powerfulness!'"

"Gee, I'd be so jealous if another stallion pined for you," Ventus muttered sarcastically, lightly slapping Trixie away with his wings.

"That's a good job, Trix," Starlight said, hopefully staving off Trixie's ego before it inflated bigger than the space in the kitchen. "But I was baking these teacakes to give to Twilight and the girls for their friendship retreat. Pinkie Pie gave me a recipe and everything."

"Oh, you need some snacks to give to Twilight? I got you covered." Trixie walked off, leaving Starlight and Ventus some reprieve from the performer's antics. She soon came back with a bag of pretzels, dropping them down in front of Starlight on her ruined plate. "Problem solved!"

Despite being proud at her idea of "covering" Starlight to give the girls snacks on their trip while skipping out of the kitchen, Starlight thought otherwise as she growled. "She couldn't have bothered to help clean up," Ventus muttered, ducking under the island counter to wipe up the mess the teacup poodle made around his area.

He didn't notice Starlight exuding a cloud of red, magical energy from her horn, which sparked and cracked almost dangerously. "Not exactly solved," Starlight grumbled, calming down slightly as the red cloud was sucked back into her horn.

After they both cleaned up Trixie's mess, Ventus headed off to the throne room. Inside, Aqua was looking intently at the Cutie Map, her horn glowing as she tried to implement an additional spell to go along with spotting darkness invading other worlds. Sadly, her efforts went nowhere, barely getting even a hint of something else popping up that wasn't light or dark blip.

"Drat. I thought for sure it would work," Aqua muttered to herself. "We need to know if Nobodies or, at the worst, Unversed are roaming about with the Heartless."

"Well, at least someone's morning isn't as bad as mine," Ventus said.

"I'm gonna take a break trying to make improvements on the map," Aqua said, rubbing her head while leering at the complex magical map. "In the meantime, I'm gonna take a trip to Master Yen Sid's and let him know about Sora's 'Formchangeing' ability...I'm sure he's helping him get stronger if he gave Sora his Drive forms."

"Does Master Yen Sid WANT Sora to be a Keyblade Master?" Ventus asked curiously.

"All of us do," Aqua said. "But if he doesn't give him his next Mark of Mastery exam soon, I might give him one so he can be ready to face Xehanort." She sighed, looking up at the Galactic Map, zooming it out to see the rest of the worlds. "...The problem is what test to give him..." After examining each world, with no ideas to come upon, Aqua shut down both maps with a wave of her hoof. "I'll be back. If you need anyone, they have their communicators."

"Aqua, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Ventus groaned, treated like a kid by the overly worried unicorn. "But with Trixie here..."

They soon heard barking down the hall, startling Aqua. "...Was that Winona?" she asked.

"I think it's that teacup poodle Trixie conjured up," Ventus muttered. "By the way, if we're planning any tea parties, we've got plenty of teacups."

Aqua had several questions to ask, but she held herself back, already dealing with the headache of knowing Vanitas was back again, in his own physical form rather than the dark side of Sora. "...I'm just...gonna go." Making her way out of the room and toward the palace doors, she heard the barking teacup again, hearing its feet pitter-patter toward her. She looked down at it, its frosting swirl-tipped tail wagging excitedly. Aqua opened the door, letting it out, seemingly harmless as she watched it roam around Ponyville. "...Well, I've seen weirder things..." she said before donning her armor and flying off on her glider.

Later that day, Starlight, Trixie, and Ventus saw the Mane Six off at the train station for their friendship retreat. "I am so excited for this friendship retreat!" Twilight said. "I only wish Sora came along with us, since he's been with us since we first found the Elements of Harmony."

"He was up all night, too excited to sleep as he continued pondering what else his Keyblades could turn into," Ventus said. "I'm not sure if Kairi got any sleep at all either."

"Well, he'd probably be bored if it was with all of us girls going to a retreat," Rainbow said. "We are awesome and all, even though we weren't the ones who saved Equestria this time."

"You sure you guys don't want to come with us?" Twilight asked Starlight and Ventus. "I know Spike doesn't, wanting to 'read his three new comics'."

"I promised Trixie we'd practice more magic," Starlight said. "Better if the castle was mostly empty, if you know what I mean."

"I think she practiced enough in the kitchen," Ventus uttered.

"Oh, relax. If anything breaks, Starlight can just go back in time and fix it!" Trixie's joke didn't suit well with the others, especially Twilight when she looked worried when mentioning time travel. Starlight laughed nervously, knowing better than to delve into that again, giving her friend an annoyed glare. "Heh. Kidding..."

"We'll make sure they don't destroy the castle," Ventus said.

The Mane Six boarded the train while the trio saw them off, Trixie and Starlight whispering to themselves about what a friendship retreat really is and poking fun at them bonding, laughing, and singing a song. As the girls settled into their seats, Trixie pulled out the bag of pretzels she gave to Starlight to make up for her ruined teacakes, pulling them out of her saddlebags as she tried to catch the alicorn's attention.

"Twilight, wait! Starlight has something for you!" Trixie called out.

Twilight opened the window, wondering what her former pupil wanted to give her. Trixie hovered the pretzels in front of Starlight, making the mare groan as she grabbed the salty snacks and hovered them over to Twilight.

"Here, I...brought you snacks," Starlight said nervously.

"Oh. How...thoughtful," Twilight said, slightly confused, but taking the friendly gesture. "Thanks. We'll...not get hungry on the ride over."

"It was supposed to be teacakes, but..." Starlight glanced at Trixie, letting out a heavy sigh as she avoided looking back at what happened earlier this morning. "It's a long story. Have a great time!"

"You, too!" Twilight called back, the train's whistle blowing as it finally headed off on its scheduled route.

After watching the locomotive disappear on the horizon, Ventus, Starlight, and Trixie made their way back to the castle. When they returned, the two unicorns decided to use the throne room as their practice room, Ventus keeping an eye on them so they don't do anything too crazy that'll break the Cutie Map again. Starlight flipped through a list of spells in a book she brought with her, ready to begin teaching Trixie some magic spells.

"Ok, Trixie, what kinds of spells did you want to work on next?" Starlight asked.

"As long as it doesn't involve teacups," Ventus commented.

Trixie hummed in thought, wondering what other spells she could include in her shows to add a bit more flair. "Well, every self-respecting magician has a disappearing act, so maybe we can start with that?"

"Well, nothing just disappears, so that's technically a teleportation spell," Starlight explained. "And those spells can be pretty hard. Maybe we should start with something smaller."

"No-no-no-no. The Great and Powerful Trixie goes big or not at all!" Trixie exclaimed. "Just tell me how to do it."

"Well, I've always found magic is tied to my emotions," Starlight said. "Whatever I'm feeling fuels whatever I'm doing, and the stronger I'm feeling, the stronger the magic."

"Right. Like when you were so upset that cutie marks took your friend, your magic was strong enough to enslave an entire village," Trixie said, recalling past memories Starlight did not want to look back on.

Ventus wondered if Trixie even had a mute button with how insensitive she can be with others, and for her selfish boasting. While the magician's head was turned, basking in what she thought was a perfect example about Starlight's magic, the heliotrope mare growled and leered at her friend. When Ventus saw the red smokey energy pouring out from Starlight's horn and hovered over her as a sparking cloud, his jaw dropped in shock as he witnessed her anger literally coming out of her. Thankfully, that energy was sucked back inside her, hiding it from Trixie despite being mad at her.

"Yep. Thanks for bringing that up," Starlight grumbled.

"See? I'm already learning!" Trixie said, both mares ignorant to the teen's shock. "If anypony is going to teach me how to do a disappearing spell-"

"Teleportation spell," Starlight corrected.

"Whatever. I'm complimenting you. And me." Ventus now got a bit worried. Whatever that negative energy was Starlight unleashed, it could either explode and hurt her and anyone near her, or it could lure Vanitas's Unversed to the castle if he catches wind of it. "We can do this, because we're amazing, and magic is friendship and stuff."

"I guess we can give it a whirl," Starlight said. "Now, we just need to find you something to teleport."

"How about Ventus?" Trixie suggested, snapping the pegasus out of his shock.

"Nuh uh! No way, no how!" Ventus exclaimed. "I'm not gonna be YOUR guinea pig after seeing you change that frosting bag into a teacup poodle! I'm not risking losing a body part if you teleport me into a wall!"

"Yeah, best to start with something not living to test new spells," Starlight said.

"Well, it won't be as impressive, but ok. Teach away, mini-Twilight!" Starlight grumbled at the nickname, but Ventus thankfully didn't see an evil come from her again. He was going to have to ask her about that if she knew that was happening. She left the room and came back with an apple, a perfect test subject to perform spells on. "...Is there a life-size dummy I can try to make disappear?"

"How about you start small instead of too big for your britches?" Ventus suggested. "An apple or a log is good practice material without risking hurting someone."

"But if you do master this spell before the girls get back, you'd be setting some kind of record," Starlight encouraged, making Ventus winced as Trixie's ego was only going to be stoked more than ever.

"Challenge accepted!" the magician said confidently.

"Ok. What you want to do is concentrate on the object that you want to teleport," Starlight instructed.

"And I'm gonna hide behind here before Trixie misses on purpose," Ventus quickly said, swiftly hiding behind his throne as a precaution.

"Concentrate on teleporting. Got it," Trixie said, lighting up her horn and tilted her head back, closing her eyes and not paying attention to where she was going to cast the teleportation spell. "Doin' the spell!"

"No, wait, Trix, not just-!" Starlight tried to interrupt, but the showmare didn't listen as she flung her head down and cast the spell.

Ventus winced, expecting her to make his throne "disappear" when he heard the magical zap. Peeking around the corner, he gasped in horror while Starlight shared the same terrified expression; Trixie performed the spell perfectly, but not on the apple. Said fruit fell and hit the ground, the Cutie Map being the magician's unfortunate target as it was now nowhere in sight. Starlight fainted and fell over while Ventus slowly stepped around and stared at the empty space where the table first appeared, Trixie grinning nervously when she realized what she made "disappear".

"Ta-da," she said weakly, waving a hoof as if she performed the greatest feat of all time by complete accident.

"...'Ta-da'? Seriously!? That's all you can say!" Ventus exclaimed. "You teleported the map!"

"Well, I seemed to have mastered the spell already," Trixie said smugly, infuriating the Keyblade wielder while watching her sit down in Twilight's throne. "I guess we didn't need that apple after all."

Ventus fumed in anger, despising Trixie's arrogance at what she just did, but then began to panic when Aqua came back and finds the map missing. Starlight woke up from her shock and panicked along with the pegasus.

"No-no-no-no-no-no! You made the Cutie Map disappear!" Starlight exclaimed.

"Teleport," Trixie corrected, frustrating Starlight with her hypocrisy.

"Really!?" the heliotrope unicorn questioned angrily.

"Well, it was behind the apple," Trixie reasoned, though it was a poor excuse when it was her fault that she wasn't paying attention. "It was bound to happen. But on the plus side, my magic is getting better! I made the whole table go poof! Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself."

"Trixie, do you have any idea how important this map is?" Ventus questioned, his hooves fidgeting as he held himself back from strangling the mare from her negligence. "It's not just Twilight's map, its ours as well! We need that to keep an eye on the layout of other worlds, pinpointing the exact locations where the Heartless are in each world! We need to get it back!"

"We'll find it," Trixie responded nonchalantly. "No big deal."

"Twilight is never going to trust me to be alone in the castle again!" Starlight exclaimed. "And Aqua is really going to kill me if she see's the map is gone!"

"Not if she kills Trixie first since I was a witness to this," Ventus said. "Were you even thinking, Trixie!?"

"Well, I was teleporting, just like I was told," Trixie said, breaking the last straw on Starlight's back.

"NO! You're supposed to concentrate on the object, not just teleporting!" Starlight shouted, the red negative smoke cloud coming back as it spewed out from her horn.

Ventus lost his anger toward Trixie when he saw that cloud again. "Uhh, Starlight?" he tried to warn, thankful that Trixie was too busy being proud of her accomplishments to see it, otherwise her own panicking could have made Starlight more irate.

"Well, gee, you probably should have told me all the steps before you let me do the spell." Trixie's response made Starlight facehoof, practically begging the mare to get more ticked off and set off the unstable-looking cloud.

"I tried," Starlight grumbled.

"Starlight?" Ventus called out again.

"What!?" As she looked at Ventus, the teen nervously pointed his hoof over her head. She looked up, gasping in surprise and fear, finally noticing the cloud coming out from her own horn. "...I-I...need a minute."

She quickly ran out of the room before Trixie noticed. "...I'll be back, too," Ventus said, hurrying after Starlight to figure out what's happening to her.

"How the heck did we get all these teacups?" Terra asked himself as he washed the dishes in the kitchen. He was a bit baffled seeing a whole bunch of teacups strewn about the room, swearing they were missing a pot or pan and a few other dishes. Starlight burst into the room, panting heavily as she looked for something. The earth pony turned his head hearing her panic, almost dropping one of the teacups to the floor when he saw a mass of red cloud bursting with electric sparks tethered to her horn. "What in the name of Kingdom Hearts is that, Starlight?"

"I don't know!" Starlight said, looking around for something to probably contain this cloud.

Ventus soon barged in, letting out a yelp when he saw Terra. "Ven, what's happening right now?"

"Heheheh. Uhh, yeah. Funny story!" Ventus said nervously. "...TrixieteleportedtheCutieMapoutofthethroneroomanditsgone!"

"The map is gone!?" Terra exclaimed.

"Yes! Trixie was practicing a teleportation spell for her act, and instead of an apple, she hit the map!" Starlight said, finding a glass jar with a lid, seeing it would have to do to seal away this evil cloud of anger forming over her.

"...And that cloud?" Terra asked nervously.

"Apparently, her anger is drawn out as this...dangerous red cloud," Ventus said. "Starlight, do you do that often?"

"No! This has never happened to me before!" Starlight exclaimed. "All this magic energy has to go somewhere, and if it's not fighting in a magical duel or bending my friends' wills to obey my every command, I don't know what it's going to do! So, the best thing I can do is bottle up my anger, otherwise my magic will do who-knows-what to Trixie if it gets unleashed!"

Ventus and Terra looked at each other, a first for them to see someone literally bottling up their emotions. "...Is that even a good idea?" Terra asked again. "What if that magic turns out to be volatile if that bottle breaks?"

"Or what if that negative energy acts like a beacon for Vanitas, or even Unversed he'll create to send after you?" Ventus added, which startled Terra at that possible theory.

"Yeah...That doesn't sound good at all," Terra muttered. "I don't think it's a good idea to even hide back your anger toward Trixie if she's frustrating you as well."

"What choice do I even have?" Starlight questioned. "We have to get the map back, and I don't want to lose Trixie. If she knew what I was thinking right now, she'd probably never talk to me again."

"Or you keep holding it back and that anger finally explodes, which could permanently lose your friendship with Trixie if you don't tell her how you're feeling," Terra said. "Trust me; my bonds with Aqua and Ven would have been severed if we didn't get the chance to reconcile, even when we would expect to face certain doom." Starlight looked up at the cloud of anger, and despite Terra's advice, she poured her anger into the bottle, sealing it away for everyone's sake. Terra let out a sigh, but he understood why she sealed it in the first place if it was as dangerous as they all expected. "Alright, then...I'll get the others and see if we can find the map in the castle."

"Please don't tell Aqua Trixie teleported the Cutie Map," Ventus begged. "She's been working hard trying to upgrade both maps to seek out Nobodies and Unversed, and...well, she can do some more serious harm to Trixie if she lost her cool."

"Again, another bad idea, but that is a good point," Terra said. "I can only do so much to keep her calm."

"Thanks, Terra," Ventus said, quickly hugging his friend, surprising Terra after nearly getting knocked over by the smaller pegasus. "We'll try to get some information out of Trixie since she knows where she teleported the map...If we can get it out of her."

Starlight grimaced, taking the bottle filled with her ethereal anger as she went off to find her saddlebags, keeping it hidden from Trixie and not risk losing her friendship. When she and Ventus returned to the throne room, Trixie was still sitting in Twilight's throne, having snacked on the apple that was supposed to be her test dummy, floating the core of the fruit with her magic while holding her hoof under it, pretending she was making it float with her mind.

"There you two are," Trixie said. "For a minute, I thought you guys wouldn't come back and got upset at me for some reason. But then I remembered, Starlight; you'd never get mad at me."

Trixie wasn't even close to being right, Starlight growling to herself as her anger poured out from her, only to quickly bottle it away. Ventus could have sworn Trixie was doing this on purpose, or she was so ignorant that she doesn't realize how she talked in an almost teasing manner. Starlight took a breath, regaining her composure.

"Nope! Not mad at all!" Starlight said with a nervous laugh. "So, the map is probably in the last place you were thinking of. Where was that?"

"Ooh, great question," Trixie said. "I wish you'd ask, like, right after I did the spell. I don't remember anymore."

Ventus's jaw dropped in exasperation while Starlight released some more frustrated mana anger, which was sealed back up and building up more in her bottle. "You forgot!?" Ventus screeched.

"No worries!" Starlight interjected, making the teen facehoof and growl, wishing he was a unicorn to show his own pent up aggression taking a physical form. "We'll just walk around town. Maybe that'll jog your memory."

"Ok, that sounds like fun," Trixie said, but as she got up, she let out an exclamation, the other two thinking she recalled where the map might be.

"Did you remember?" Starlight asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Trixie said, dashing their hopes instantly. "But I did think we could stop for cinnamon nuts while we're out!"

"Cinnamon...nuts?" Starlight and Ventus both questioned, more negative cloud energy getting sealed up by the mare.

"That's...a great idea!" Starlight said, trying to remain enthusiastic and not blow up on Trixie.

"Yes!" Trixie cheered, leaping out of her seat and walked on ahead of Starlight and Ventus. "I've been craving something sweet since I couldn't have any teacakes this morning."

As soon as Trixie was out of hearing range, Ventus looked at Starlight, the mare letting out a heavy sigh, seeing this was going to be more difficult than she thought. "You might not want to blow up on her, but I just might if this keeps going on," Ventus said to her.

"I know she's getting on our nerves, but I don't want to lose the first friend I ever made by myself after that whole fiasco with time travel," Starlight said. "I'm trying to tolerate it, and as long as I can keep storing up this anger, you can last as long as I can without worrying about literally blowing something up."

"Kinda wish I had a horn to make something explode right now," Ventus grumbled.

Starlight and Ventus caught up with Trixie as they made their way into town. They got Trixie's precious cinnamon nuts, the cart surprisingly ran by Bulk Biceps of all ponies, even though he had a job at the spa. The cinnamon nuts did smell delicious, but food wasn't important; finding the Cutie Map was, and Trixie was going to make the hunt difficult if they didn't get her focused enough to remember anything. Trixie lead her friends to the nearby jewelry store, content with her bag of nuts as she munched away while Ventus and Starlight looked around, but found no sign of the crystal table.

"Well, hello there," the owner greeted the trio, an older pale earth pony mare with her pale gray and white streaked mane and tail tied back. "How can I help-? Ooh. Are those cinnamon nuts?"

"Mmm, yes," Trixie answered, her mouth full as she pointed outside to Bulk's cart. "I got them over there. They're delicious. Want some?"

She was about to offer the shop owner some nuts, but Ventus grabbed the bag as Trixie levitated it over to the other mare, pulling it back irritably before facing the owner with a forced grin. "Hi, ignore her and her snack she suddenly wanted to eat today," Ventus said. "We're looking for a table made out of crystal, which someone made 'disappear' earlier. Did it by any chance 'reappear' here in your shop?"

"...Uhh, I don't have anything like that here," the owner said. "Why would I even sell a thing like that here?"

"Well, I cast this really amazing spell that transported it to the last place I was thinking of," Trixie said, cluing the mare in that she was the one who did the mentioned disappearing act. "But I might have been thinking about how I'd treat myself to a nice brooch instead."

"Ah, well, no huge crystal tables here," the owner said. "Are you still interested in that brooch?"

"Sure!" Trixie said.

"No!" Starlight interjected while Ventus facehooved, being lead on a wild goose chase no thanks to Trixie's negligence. "We don't have time for this! Twilight and the girls will be back soon, along with Aqua!" Starlight bottled up the next cloud of anger, Trixie thankfully too busy scarfing her face in cinnamon nuts to notice, but the shop owner saw, her jaw dropping in shock and worry. "But I'm not upset...Where's our next stop?"

"Hmm..." Trixie hummed in thought while munching on her snack, leading Starlight out of the jewelry store.

"...Uhh, is she ok?" the owner asked cautiously.

"Yeah...Just peachy," Ventus grumbled, letting out a frustrated sigh as he followed the two mares. "Thanks for the help, anyway, ma'am..."

Their next stop was at Sweet Apple Acres, where Granny Smith answered the door as they asked if the Cutie Map wound up in the Apples' home. "Nope, Ah ain't seen it," the elder Apple responded.

"Are you sure?" Starlight asked. "It's really, really important that we find it. And it might be here because somepony-" She looked at Trixie in emphasis for her "subtle" point, more of her anger seeping out and quickly bottled away before she saw. "-was craving apples..."

"I'm still craving them," Trixie said. "They'd go so well with cinnamon nuts!"

Trixie held out the bag of nuts to Granny Smith, who smelled the delicious snack food as she got a craving for them herself. "Oh, them nuts sure do smell good!"

"AGH! FOCUS!" Ventus snapped, grabbing the bag and throwing them far.

The bag flew off and smacked Sora in the face as he walked out from the barn where the nuts were flung toward. "Ow! Hey!"

Ventus winced, not even knowing Sora was even in Sweet Apple Acres as he was probably searching for the map. "Sorry, Sora!" he apologized. The wielder hovered over to them, rubbing his snout after getting hit by the deliciously cinnamon-y nuts. "Please tell me you found the map."

"I looked up and down the orchard, the barn, and even in the house," Sora said. "No dice." Ventus and Starlight sighed heavily, slumping their shoulders with their heads hanging low. Sora noticed how drained Starlight looked, physically exhausted while her hair seemed to wilt. "Uhh, you feeling ok, Starlight?"

"I'm fine," Starlight said, giving him a weak, but forced smile. "Not getting upset at all..."

"...Ok. You just look a little...out of it," Sora mentioned. He looked at Ventus, seeing he was definitely showing his own irritation. "Ven?"

"Just please keep looking around while we try to figure out where Trixie's brain went," Ventus said, gritting his teeth bitterly. Without a word, Sora nodded and flew off to continue searching. The younger pegasus let out a groan as he walked away, wondering where else Trixie was going to take them next. "This is gonna be a nightmare..."

Ventus started to become as emotionally numb as Starlight, continuing on their quest to find the Cutie Map. Trixie lead them almost everywhere in Ponyville, and there was no sign of it anywhere. Starlight, however, was feeling the worst between the duo, tired, her hair drooping as it lost its lift, and trudging along on an invisible leash. Trixie was oblivious to their feelings, as usual, skipping along merrily like a filly enjoying a fun field trip to the best place ever.

"I could have sworn it'd be at the ice cream parlor, because it was warm in the castle and I thought I wanted ice cream," Trixie rambled as she continued her cheerful gait, Ventus and Starlight slowly stumbling forward, unable to take this madness anymore.

Ventus reached a hoof to his ear, contacting the others. "Guys, please, PLEASE tell me you found the map," he begged with a helpless whine. "I can't deal with Trixie any longer. One thought goes in her head, only to come up with something else while forgetting the last thought altogether."

Instead of an answer, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Terra approached him, the four meeting back in the center of town as their searches came up with nothing either. "Has Trixie really been that bad?" Terra asked.

"She almost killed Sora, trapped Ponyville in a dome, and turned me into a baby," Riku said. "And that was when she was bent on revenge with the alicorn amulet."

"You still mad at her about that?" Sora teased. "You did look cute. Bet you liked Twilight holding when you were temporarily an infant."

Riku flashed Sora a leer, his friend giving him a cheeky grin. "So, completely harmless, but mostly annoying," Terra paraphrased. "...And, she hasn't been able to figure out where she teleported the map yet, has she?"

"No! She's taking us on a scavenger hunt, but the list of items is always random, and she changes her mind about what those right items are every second!" Ventus exclaimed, tugging his mane. "She even turned what was supposed to be one of the numerous teacups she transformed into a teacup poodle, and I don't know where her mind wandered into poodles when turning a frosting bag into a TEACUP!"

The four wielders stared at Ventus as he panted heavily, on the verge of a mental breakdown. "...I guess that explains those pink teacups in the kitchen," Terra muttered to himself.

"What the heck is a teacup poodle?" The moment Sora asked, they heard yipping as said animated teacup poodle scampered over to them, nuzzling up to Kairi's leg.

"I think this is a teacup poodle," she said, confusingly petting the top of the oddball of a creation.

"And Trixie made that?" Sora questioned, slightly impressed, but still baffled at the showmare actually using her magic to make this affectionate teacup with paws and a tail.

While Ventus was struggling to keep his sanity, Starlight was getting more frustrated, tiredly stuffing her magic in her jar while Trixie thinks the map might be in the Crystal Empire, tuning her out after mentioning the Castle of Friendship and its crystal structure. "Ok, we better start moving if we want to make it to the Crystal Empire," Starlight said.

Trixie finally observed Starlight's odd behavior, snapping out of her own selfish desires after hearing how tired she was. "Are you ok, Starlight? Because you seem a little, uh, what's the word...'Ich-blah-ba'."

Starlight growled, her cloudy ethereal anger finally noticed by the showmare, unaware of her gaze on her as she stuffed the cloud in the bottle in her bags. "Nope. I am great."

"What was that?" Trixie asked. "And your saddlebags just glowed weird. What's in there?"

"N-Nothing," Starlight said.

"Gimmie your bag!" Trixie demanded, then grabbed Starlight's saddlebags and tried to see what was inside.

Starlight struggled to keep her bags closed, but after constantly bottling up her anger, she was left gravely weak, making it harder for her to keep Trixie away. Sadly, her magical strength waned in their tug of war, both mares flinging the bag off Starlight while sending the bottled up jar of anger hurtling toward the Keyblade wielders.

"Heads up!" Riku called out, he, Sora, Kairi, and Terra managing to leap out of the way when they saw the falling jar head their way.

Ventus, being too mentally perturbed to react, he turned and saw it too late as the glass jar crashed at his hooves. The red cloud of negative emotions was freed, quickly seeping into the pegasus as he let out a startled gasp, then let out a breath, standing stock still. Once all the energy was forcibly absorbed into Ventus, the others stared with concern as his back was turned to them.

"...Ven?" Terra called out. He didn't respond, unnerving the earth pony. "...Ven, are you ok, buddy?"

Ventus's head turned slightly, staring at Trixie as the mare rubbed her head after falling over from her tug-of-war with Starlight. Slowly, he approached the unicorn, his hooves practically stomping into the ground with each step he took. Trixie opened her eyes as the pain subsided, looking up to see Ventus looming over her, but his eyes were different, leering at her angrily as they were shrouded by an ominous red glow.

"...Ven, why are you looking at me like that?" Trixie asked. The teen growled, then shot his hoof out, summoning his Keyblade, shocking the mare. "W-What are you doing!?"

Ventus let out a roar, rearing his hoof back to slam down on Trixie. The showmare shrieked and scrambled away, barely avoiding getting hit. Gasping in shock, the other wielders quickly ran up to Ventus, Terra quickly grasping his hooves around the pegasus's waist while Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood defensively in front of Trixie.

"Ven, what are you doing!?" Terra questioned, holding the struggling pegasus tightly as he flailed aggressively.

"Whoa, what happened to his eyes!?" Sora asked, pointing out the red glow completely engulfing his eyes.

Ventus growled, managing to headbutt Terra hard, surprising the stallion as he staggered back, then grunted as he was bucked in the gut by the young pegasus. Sora, Riku, and Kairi summoned their Keyblades, only to act in defense as Ventus was somehow lost in the cloud of Starlight's rage that made him so aggressive. His sight focused on the terrified showmare behind the trio, he growled, spinning his Keyblade in his hoof as he flew toward her.

"You ruined my teacakes!" Ventus shouted, slashing past Sora, Riku, and Kairi, blocking his strikes as they were surprisingly pushed back with incredible force.

"Y-Your teacakes!?" Trixie exclaimed, confused, but fearing for her life more than asking questions, she screamed and ran away from the incoming pegasus.

Ventus tackled Trixie, slamming her to the ground, holding his blade over her head. "You just had to give Twilight those smelly pretzels!"

"W-Were they your pretzels!?" Trixie asked. "I'll buy you more!"

Before Ventus could plunge his Keyblade through Trixie, Terra rammed Ventus off of her, slamming him into the ground and held him down. "Ven, snap out of it! What's gotten into you!?"

Starlight had a feeling she knew what was happening to him. Everything he was saying to Trixie was what she wanted to say to her, culminated inside of the ethereal clouds she kept releasing whenever Trixie irritated her. And with that negative energy inside of Ventus, it made him aggressive and lash out at her while belting out her thoughts toward Trixie's actions. But she didn't want to hurt Trixie, and she knew Ventus wouldn't really physically harm her, so why was he attacking her?

Ventus pushed Terra off him with all four legs, launching the stallion in the air that surprised everyone, his rage-fueled strength stronger than his own. Ventus then cast Thundaga on the earth pony, zapping him and numbing his body as he fell to the ground in a twitching heap, then faced Trixie again.

"You don't pay attention when I'm trying to teach you!" Ventus shouted, aiming his Keyblade at the mare as he unleashed a barrage of Firaga spells.

Trixie shrieked and ducked, Kairi quickly stepping in front of her and cast a barrier around them, blocking the explosive flames, but the blasts made her buckle a bit with each connective hit. "What the hell is going on?" Kairi uttered to herself. "His physical AND magical strength are insane! How much negative energy was in that cloud!?"

Ventus roared, speeding off and headed straight toward the two mares. Sora and Riku quickly flew forward, blocking Ventus with their Keyblades, Sora deciding to try using the Keyblade of Kindness and see what its power could do.

"I know Trixie's annoying, Ven, but she's not THAT bad!" Sora exclaimed as he and Riku pushed the teen back.

Ventus grunted, letting out a growl as he firmly planted his back hooves into the ground. He then began to push back, making Sora and Riku skid backward as they struggled to push with all their strength, slowly moving back faster and faster, getting closer to Kairi and Trixie. The duo were then suddenly shoved back hard into Kairi's barrier, breaking through her magic shield, sending the trio toppling over each other, followed by getting swept up in a Tornado spell as it moved away from Trixie, sparing her, but not his magic-induced wrath.

"Uhh, S-Starlight, I don't know what's happening!" Trixie exclaimed. "A little spark of magic might be very helpful right about now!"

Starlight tried to focus, grunting in exhaustion as she tried to light up her horn. Her magic sputtered, her whole body physically and mentally drained from literally bottling up her emotions, taking away her magic as she sealed them up.

"I-I can't," she weakly said. She tried again, helplessly watching as Trixie ran away from Ventus as he chased her. The showmare climbed up a nearby tree, failing to see he could easily get her if he flew up into the branches she cowered in, but instead, he dashed past the tree, the sound of steel slicing several times in the air, followed by the trunk sliding off in pieces, causing Trixie to yell as the upper half of the tree fell over, making her roll out from the branches as she fell out. "W-What's happening? Why can't I-?"

"Starlight, do something!" Kairi called out, breaking free of the Tornado spell as it began to die down, Sora and Riku quickly racing down to tackle Ventus away from Trixie, Terra joining them with his own Keyblade out as they piled on top of the flailing teen.

"M-My magic...it's drained," Starlight said. "My emotions...fuel my magic...and...I don't think I have any emotions left when I sealed my anger from Trixie."

"Then how are we supposed to get it out of Ventus!?" Kairi asked, Trixie quickly scrambling behind Kairi, clutching one of her hind legs while shivering in fear.

"I...don't know," the heliotrope unicorn uttered, unable to find a solution to the problem she caused.

Ventus let out a loud shriek, a flash of light shining underneath the three stallions on top of him as he shifted into his D-link with Thorax. He slashed wildly, sending Sora, Riku, and Terra flying back, his red eyes clashing with the pure white changeling form he possessed. As the three stallions got back up, Sora felt it was time to unleash the Keyblade of Kindness's power. Ventus tried to charge past them, but Sora thrust his Keyblade forward, the blade elongating and becoming elastic, almost like a whip. The whip-like blade wrapped around Ventus's waist, the butterfly teeth acting as a lock as it connected like a belt, then with a sharp tug, Sora held Ventus back like a dog on a leash before pulling back hard, releasing him as he was sent flying across the plaza, but Ventus recovered in the air as he landed to the ground unfazed. Sora swung the whip around expertly, smacking it to the ground with a snap, his clothes changing at the flinching sound: his clothes now a bright yellow with pink-winged butterflies appearing on different sections of his jacket.

"The Keyblade of Kindness...turns into a whip???" Riku questioned. "How is that supposed to be less painful than a sword? Let alone your own fists?"

"Probably more like a taming whip for wild animals," Terra guessed. "Can we not question what Sora's Keyblades can turn into when Ven's possessed by Starlight's rage?"

"Maybe we can whip the magic out of him?" Sora suggested, the trio preparing themselves for another charge as Ventus flew toward them, his wings releasing the hallucinogenic spores that confused Vanitas.

Before he got closer to spread the enchanted spores around them, Sora twirled around his new whip Keyblade, then swung it toward Ventus with a crack. The butterfly tip struck Ventus's chest, the stinging impact making him stagger slightly. Sora then coiled the whip around Ventus's wings, closing them to his sides in a tight vice. Riku and Terra rushed Ventus together with Sora, Ventus continuing to retaliate even with his wings tied down, the two masters restraining themselves from harming Ventus with their blades. Sora continued using his, even with half of it around Ventus's waist, the stretched out blade still made of steel as he used it to block while ducking, flipping, and sending the teen into a dizzying spiral by using his own movements against him.

Growing frustrated that he couldn't get his target, Ventus let out a roar, charging forward while surrounded in a veil of flames, using Fire Dash. He charged into Sora, dropping his hold on his wings as he shot them out, then released his spores. Sora had quickly recovered, getting knocked far enough away from the cloud of hallucinating spores, although Riku and Terra weren't so lucky as they stumbled around trying to grab illusions of the enraged Ventus. With no one else standing in his way, Ventus spotted Trixie, then turned his head when he saw Bulk Biceps's nut cart nearby, the bulky pegasus very confused by what was happening.

"Uhh, is this a fight show or something?" he asked. "If it is, I could sell a lot of cinnamon nuts!" Just mentioning the snack made Ventus's eye twitch from Starlight's irritation about them earlier, letting out a yell as he rushed the cart, picked it up, and tossed it in Trixie, Starlight, and Kairi's direction. "NO! My nut cart!"

Trixie screamed and hid under her hooves while Starlight and Kairi braced themselves, the alicorn preparing a barrier to protect them. "Kairi!" Sora called out, rushing toward them as another transformation to the Keyblade of Kindness shot out of his hoof.

The blade coiled up, creating a shield while the blade merged with the guard, creating a giant butterfly sigil as it was also shaped like one. Thrusting his hoof out, the clasps on the back wrapped around his limb, firmly held tight, and when he stopped before the girls, he shoved his foreleg forward, creating a large ethereal shield in the shape of a butterfly. The cart struck the barrier, shattering to pieces to Bulk's wailing despair, neither Sora nor the girls at all surprised by what these powerful Keyblades were able to do.

"You just do whatever you want to!" Ventus shouted, stomping his hooves as he approached them menacingly.

"Ven, I really don't want to knock you out, but I'm gonna if this doesn't stop!" Sora warned, the barrier disappearing in a flock of magical butterflies as he charged forward.

Ventus warped away as Sora went to try to bash him with his new shield, suddenly appearing behind Trixie, surprising the girls as he smacked Kairi out of the way and pinned Trixie to the ground. "And you don't have to bring up my dark past!"

"I-I never mentioned anything about your past!" Trixie shrieked.

Ventus was suddenly smacked in the side of the face by the flung butterfly shield, releasing sparks of butterflies as it bounced off of him. Sora ran toward him, catching the shield and leapt in the air, copying one of Goofy's moves as he spun around like a top, homing in on Ventus and repeatedly smacking him with the shield. One final smack sent Ventus flying back as Sora slowed to a halt, then held the shield out in front of him as energy began building up in the wings of the shield's wings.

"Sorry to have to do this to you, Ven, but you're in need of a time out!" Sora said, unleashing the Keyblade's finishing power.

Shooting out from the shield was an ethereal form of Discord, though more feral as the pink and yellow draconequus spirit slithered through the air, letting out a dragon-like roar as it soared up into the air, then dive-bombed Ventus. Upon impact, the controlled explosion released a huge cloud of pink energy, the mushroom-tip of the atomic-like blast filled with the faces of many different species of animals as different animal sounds echoed all over Ponyville. Sora's shield reverted back to the Keyblade of Kindness, letting out a sigh, thinking that should have been enough to knock Ventus out. However, in the dust cloud, a light tan blur shot out with a yell, charging straight toward him at blinding speed. Sora was caught off guard as Ventus had turned back to normal, still conscious, and was continuously struck by a Sonic Blade attack, unable to recover as each charge felt like he was getting struck by a fast moving skyscraper made of orichalcum. After the last hit, Sora was sent tumbling across the ground, Kairi quickly catching him as they both skid to a halt on the ground.

"Sora!?" Kairi exclaimed.

"Ugh...He's...incredibly strong...when in berserk mode," Sora groaned.

Trixie tried to crawl away, but Ventus stomped down on her tail, keeping her from going anywhere, no one able to stand and get in his way this time. "I just can't believe you sometimes! You make me so mad!"

"I'm trying to remember where the map went! I swear!" Trixie pleaded. "Why are you so mad at me!?"

Starlight couldn't take this anymore. She didn't know how to take back her anger without her magic, so the only thing she could think of was to finally admit to Trixie how she was feeling toward her and her unwanted shenanigans today. Even if she hated her forever, she would at least be glad knowing the first friend she made on her own would still be breathing.

"He is, but all of those things weren't from him," Starlight said, stopping Ventus before he could try to run his Keyblade through Trixie again. "I'm mad at you, too."

The tip of Starlight's horn began to glow red, slowly sucking out the negative magic from Ventus as it just as slowly swirled in a gaseous cloud above her. "...Starlight?"

Starlight took in a deep breath, ready for the inevitable aftermath, her hair regaining the curled style she chose as her emotions and magic began flooding back to her. "I'm really...really mad at you," she began. "You lost the Cutie Map. You make jokes like it's no big deal. It's like you don't even care you could get me in a lot of trouble." While Trixie watched the cloud growing bigger over Starlight, really listening to her this time, Ventus's eyes returned back to normal as the last of Starlight's anger was sapped out of him. He blinked, rubbing his head as he stepped back, wondering what had happened, only to stare in shock when he looked at Starlight and the huge cloud of negative energy as she released her pent up anger toward the unicorn magician. "If we can't find that table, not only will Twilight NEVER trust me again, Aqua would kill the BOTH of us when she returns and finds out! And the worst part is YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE SORRY!!!!!"

Trixie winced, then looked at Ventus. "...Yeah. You've been on our nerves since this morning," he said. "And Aqua is going to hurt you far worse than I would..." Looking around his surroundings, he noticed Sora and Kairi on the ground struggling to get up, Bulk Biceps crying over his broken cart, and Riku and Terra slowly snapping out of his D-Link's magical spores. "...Or...whatever ran through here. What happened to me?"

"...I'm sorry, Starlight," Trixie apologized. "I had no idea you felt that way."

"Yeah! I do!" Starlight said. After finally letting it all out, Starlight let out a huff, her cloud of negative energy disappearing with a poof, a heavy weight literally lifted off the unicorn's shoulders. "But, to be fair, I don't know how you could have known...Well, Ventus's was obvious, but I used a spell to bottle up my anger, and when it broke around him, it infected him and he almost killed you."

"What!?" Ventus screamed, grabbing his head as he tried to remember what happened before he blacked out.

"Yeah," Terra grunted, he and Riku walking over to them, the white pegasus going over to help Sora and Kairi up. "Don't worry, Ven. It's not your fault. But I did warn Starlight that bottling up her emotions would backfire...not what I had expected, though, but it backfired."

Ventus grimaced, feeling tears well up in his eyes as he once again hurt someone out of his control, just like what Vanitas did to Aqua and Mickey back in the Keyblade Graveyard. "Not again," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I-I...did all this?"

"Ven, it's ok," Kairi reassured the upset teen.

"Yeah, we're used to taking a whooping from time to time, remember?" Sora said. "Besides, you took all of my 'kindness' like a mad bull wanting to kill the color red at all costs." He laughed as he waved the Keyblade of Kindness around, emphasizing his joke, only to earn a glare from Terra. "...Shutting up now."

Terra wrapped his hoof around Ventus's withers, pulling him into a comforting one-armed hug. "Everything's gonna be alright, Ven. No one else got hurt."

"My nut cart!" Bulk cried out, dropping the remains of his cart in front of everyone as he bawled. Starlight, with her magic returned, fixed up the bulky pegasus's nut cart good as new. "Yay! My nut cart!"

"Bulk, don't you work at the spa?" Riku asked curiously.

"Ahh! I'm late for my other job!" Bulk exclaimed, earning several skeptical glances. "...What? I wear many hats."

Bulk dragged his cart as he left to start his shift at the Ponyville Spa. "Ok. That's something I didn't expect out of him," Riku said.

"I'm not gonna lie, Starlight. Hearing you and Ventus say those terrible things about me wasn't easy," Trixie admitted. "But I needed to hear it. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"I didn't want to lose you as a friend," Starlight said.

"Pfft! Come on!" Trixie said. "It'd take a lot more than that to lose me. Our friendship is stronger than a few angry words."

"Or a magical temper tantrum by a powerful sword wielder from another world?" Starlight added, making Ventus wilt as he was reminded of the trouble he caused.

"I'd take that over the boring pony you were becoming any day," Trixie said. "The Starlight I love is passionate, lively, and yeah, sometimes angry. Those are my favorite parts of you. That and the fact you forgive me every time."

"Why did that sound like Trixie was admitting to Starlight she likes her more than as a friend?" Sora questioned, earning a glare from Trixie as he chuckled at the teasing jab from her choice of words.

Starlight laughed as well, grateful to have Trixie as a friend, even after she got on her nerves. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Deal," Trixie agreed. But as the two friends hugged it out, Trixie let out a gasp as she remembered something important. "I just remembered what I was thinking about!"

"About the map?" Terra asked.

"Yes! This way!" Trixie lead the others, making Ventus grimace as he feared they were going to reach a dead end in their search.

They were lead to the spa, one of the places none of them had checked out, and as they walked inside the main lobby, all but Trixie gawked in disbelief, finding the Cutie Map used as a massage table with Bulk working on a costumer's lumbar region. "...You have got to be kidding me," Ventus grumbled. "It was in the spa, why?"

"Well, there's more to it than that," Trixie stated matter-of-factly. "I was thinking about how glad I was to have met Starlight, and I remembered our first meeting; here at the Ponyville Spa." Starlight was touched by the notion, even though this could have been avoided had Trixie's attention span weren't the size of a flea. "And now I just have to teleport it back!"

Everyone winced as Trixie lit up her horn. "NO!" Ventus screeched, tackling the unicorn to the ground, thankfully disrupting her spell before she teleported it elsewhere. "No more teleportation magic until you can actually focus on doing it right and not anything else random!"

"I was just joking!" Trixie reasoned, but the irritated glare on the younger pegasus told her he didn't find it funny. And after almost meeting her end by his hoof, she didn't want to risk that chance while he wasn't affected by a magical cloud of emotional stress. "Ok, ok. No more magic. I promise."

Refraining from teleporting the Cutie Map back inside the throne room, Starlight and Kairi levitated the table back to the castle. "Ok, just a tiny smidge over to the right," Sora said, guiding the two mares as they placed it back to where it originally was.

"My right or Kairi's?" Starlight asked.

"Mine," Sora said.

"Starlight's right?" Trixie questioned.

"I'm talking about my right!" Sora exclaimed, making the others facehoof.

"Whose right?" Aqua asked as she walk up to the throne room, startling everyone as she returned.

Starlight and Kairi quickly dropped the table, perfectly back to normal as everyone turned to face the blue unicorn Keyblade Master. "Nothing!" they said simultaneously.

Aqua raised a brow skeptically, but she sighed and shook her head, walking around the group as she observed the Cutie Map. Before Terra could check on her, Twilight and the rest of her friends returned from their friendship retreat as they entered the throne room.

"Hey, Twilight," Riku greeted, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "How was the retreat?"

"It was fun!" the lavender alicorn cheered. "We almost broke the escape room's record, but we were off by two seconds when we got distracted by singing a silly song right before finishing it." Starlight snorted, her guess being spot on earlier as she and Trixie tried not to laugh. Twilight noticed Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Terra were a little banged up, almost like they got attacked by Heartless or a wild manticore. "What happened to you guys?"

"Oh, just a little bit of training while you were gone," Riku lied. "Kinda went a bit too rough on each other, but it's good practice."

"And I learned a little friendship lesson while you were gone," Starlight added.

"You've barely graduated, and you're already taken initiative," Twilight said as she teared up with joy. "So proud..."

"We learned about team building and problem solving," Fluttershy said.

"And when not to sing songs!" Pinkie added.

"We certainly had a good time, but I really was looking forward to a spa day, and the Ponyville Spa's still open. Anyone want to join me?" Rarity offered.

Starlight winced, hoping Aloe, Lotus, and Bulk Biceps didn't accidentally let it slip that the Cutie Map had ended up in the spa and was used as a massage table. The Mane Six all agreed and joined Rarity as they headed off to the spa, but Aqua quickly stopped them before they could even leave the throne room.

"Before you all go and relax, there's some news I have to tell you all," Aqua said.

"What news?" Terra asked. Whatever the news was involving what Yen Sid told Aqua seemed to bother her more than this morning. "Aqua, what did Master Yen Sid tell you?"

"Well, a lot of stuff revolving Sora that I needed to know." She leapt up onto her throne, letting out a breath as she contemplated all she discovered. "...One of them being his 'Formchanges', as he so politely called them." Sora grinned, running his hoof against his nose cheekily. "...Turns out, like your Drive Forms, the clothes you're wearing gave you the ability to change your fighting style with whatever Keyblade you use. It's not a special gifted power you possess."

Sora balked, disappointed as he let out a groan, the others quite shocked at the discovery as well. "Aww man. So...Any Keyblade I use can change thanks to my new outfit?" Sora asked, tugging at his shirt, then summoned his Kingdom Keyblade. "Even if it's not a Keyblade of Harmony?"

"Yes, but the reason why your clothes are that special to begin with is mostly to help protect you," Aqua continued. "With Xehanort knowing your exact location and his new Organization XIII members hunting you down after Marluxia and Vanitas, you'll need to defend yourself more than ever now." Sora sighed, seeing Yen Sid's point, but he was grateful gaining some new skills, along with knowing his master was still looking out for his safety. "Not only that, but Master Yen Sid thinks it's time for you to recover the power of waking, where you and Riku both tried to achieve when traveling through the sleeping worlds."

"'The power of waking'?" Trixie questioned. "Wouldn't it be easier to use an alarm clock instead?"

"It's a power to wake a heart that's lost to darkness, or is unable to return to its host," Riku explained. "I did that once to save Sora when Xehanort captured him, his heart almost corrupted by what looked like Ventus's armor, which was shrouded in darkness."

"Oh," Trixie muttered. "So...Sora almost died, in a sense?"

"Right," Twilight said, her and Sora looking at each other when they thought back to the Sombra timeline as they traveled back in the past to stop Starlight. "...Xehanort mentioned Riku...killing you by mistake when he tried to save you. I think, in that timeline-"

"Riku wasn't able to save me with the power of waking," Sora stated, glad he didn't end up lost in darkness forever.

"But the thing is that Sora HAS used the power of waking," Aqua said, shocking everyone. She then looked down at Ventus, lucky to have him brought back after all these years, but what they did to wake him wasn't what they had expected. "...He used it to bring Ven's light back to his heart."

"I...did?" Sora asked, highly baffled while scratching his cheek. "But, I thought Kairi did that. I just...touched his chest and she guided his light from me to him."

"Exactly; Kairi helped guide Ven's light through you, but it couldn't have been done without the power of waking," Aqua corrected. "And Master Yen Sid told me Kairi's Mark of Mastery exam didn't give her anything special. She's already a Princess of Heart, and with her ring, she's able to use her light to enhance her strength without exhausting herself."

"Oh, so we could have been fine without turning into Heartless?" Rainbow asked. "Gee, Sora, thanks for hiding THAT from us!"

"Even if it was neglected to be told, using the power of waking is not to be taken lightly," Aqua continued, ceasing Rainbow's further complaints with any casualties from the Heartless. "Whether this power is used carelessly or not, the one accessing it could eventually be lost themselves if they stray too far, or are unable to return. Sora lost it during his and Riku's exam when his heart was asleep in the sleeping realms, losing his grasp on it...And considering how many times Sora's been held back losing his strength in the past, he's incredibly lucky to have survived this long."

Sora grimaced, now completely understanding why he was given his new clothes and powers. From Castle Oblivion to the end of his Mark of Mastery Exam, it always felt like he was on a new journey, and his magical abilities and physical skills kept getting lost after what seemed like the end of one journey while transitioning to another. His confidence in himself wavered a little, wondering if he really was suited to be a Keyblade Master after all if he kept getting held back by unfortunate circumstances that practically reset his powers.

"Well, even if Sora kept losin' his strength, he's still incredibly strong," Applejack said. "He just keeps gettin' better by the day, and Ah know nothin's gonna stop him from protectin' his family."

"And he has us to be there for him when he needs a little pick-me-up!" Pinkie added, bouncing on Sora and hugging him from behind. "You should have joined us today! We had so much fun, and it didn't feel the same without you, Sora!"

"He's been a part of our friendship circle just like us," Rarity said. "Even though Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom she made as a filly may have given him such a tragic moment in his life, he's just as connected by the rainbow as we are."

"Yes," Twilight agreed. "He's the light that shines in our rainbow of friendship."

The rest of the Mane Six joined Pinkie as they all surrounded Sora in a group hug. He began to tear up, happy to have made so many friends in the several years he's been a Keyblade wielder. Even if he gets weaker from losing bits of his memories or nearly falling into darkness, he knew his friends would be there as a his guiding light and strength to continue on, despite the downsides of his struggles.

"Thanks, girls," Sora said, trying his hardest to hug all of them at once.

The others grinned as they watched Sora being nuzzled by the six mares, even Aqua gave a small smile, highly impressed by his feats even when set back every single time. But even though Sora had discovered the power of waking, he wasn't able to use it to save his father, Kaito, or his crew when he went back in time. If that were the case, then Kaito would have returned if Sora attempted to use it, which could only mean Sora hadn't fully mastered it and got lucky with Ventus, since his light was held within his heart for so many years.

The six mares finally broke away from the group hug, giving Kairi room as he held Sora in a loving embrace, being there for him no matter where they were. "Even if you never become a Keyblade Master, Sora, I'll always love you," she said, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "But I know you'll be one someday."

"Oh yeah. Speaking of Keyblade Masters, did Master Yen Sid tell you when Sora's new Mark of Mastery exam will be?" Ventus asked, everyone looking up at Aqua as they grew interested in the best possible news for Sora. "Or...are you going to give him one like you did with Terra?"

Aqua froze, his hooves gripping the armrests of her throne, conflicted by what she wanted to tell everyone.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to give Sora his Mark of Mastery exam!?" Aqua was taken aback as she spoke with Yen Sid, still taking in all of what she knew Sora could do while being denied granting Sora his next exam. "He's ready to face Xehanort! Why won't you give him another test if you're going to keep holding him back with these enchantments to his clothes!?"

"Sora will receive his next exam when the time comes," Yen Sid said calmly. "Xehanort has sent his new Organization XIII members to try to capture him again. Thankfully, the last two attempts were faltered thanks to his father's Nobody overpowering Marluxia, and Ventus defeating Vanitas, even without magic at the start of their infiltration to save all of you."

"Look at what he's done!" Aqua shouted angrily. "He's saved all of us several times, and that doesn't give him the right to be a master!? Just how much longer are you going to pull this off before he thinks he's a hopeless cause and you don't trust him and his abilities!?"

"Aqua, calm yourself," Yen Sid ushered gently, but dodging her questions only infuriated the younger master.

"Don't you dare tell me to be calm when Xehanort's still out there, and we don't know where he or his new Organization is hiding!" Aqua exclaimed. "I'm trying to upgrade both the maps in the castle to locate Nobodies and Unversed, but I'm having no luck no matter how hard I'm trying to improve them! The longer we wait, the stronger Xehanort will be, and there's going to be another Keyblade War that will repeat itself, only this time, EVERYTHING will be devoured by darkness! And you're refusing to give Sora another chance!" She slammed her fists on the wizard's desk, the impact almost breaking it in half. Yen Sid kept his composure, understanding why Aqua was getting upset about this. Without being given an answer, Aqua huffed and began to make her way out of his study. "I'm giving Sora his Mark of Mastery exam. I don't care what I have to give him, but if it's battle against all of us, I don't care! He's deserved this for a long time!"

Right as she reached her hand out to the door, a golden light appeared, sealing off her exit. Looking behind her, Yen Sid had his arm out, his hand glowing, keeping the barrier around the door as he stood up from his seat and walked over to her.

"I said calm yourself," Yen Sid said, still remaining calm despite Aqua blowing up on him. "I know all of you are anticipating Sora's advances into becoming a master, but he will receive another chance. And I am not refusing him the opportunity; he does deserve to be a master for all his feats. Due to his strength fading several times, I am only ensuring he is able to defend himself against what would be his toughest challenge yet." Aqua glowered at the powerful mage, unable to believe his words. She turned her head, flinching slightly as Yen Sid rested his other hand on her shoulder. "You are still stressing yourself. You may tell the others you're fine, but you still bear such deep mental and emotional scars from your past mistakes, an exile you chose to save Aqua, and surviving in an environment not one single being with a heart should have ever lived through in the last decade. Defeating Xehanort has been on your mind since your return, but your rash decisions and seeking revenge is clouding your judgement, which only distresses your mind with worry and trying to be perfect as a leader."

"...You don't know what I went through," Aqua muttered, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she was reminded of her time in the Realmof Darkness.

"None of us do," Yen Sid assured. "Believe me when I say I'm searching for Xehanort's whereabouts as well. Knowing him as long as I have known Eraqus, he's a prodigal strategist, always finding a contingency plan if his current one had it flaws breached. After deterring you, Terra, and Ventus back then, he must know you would be emotionally unstable when you took his place falling into darkness." Aqua grunted in shock. Xehanort was a master manipulator, but if he knew everything that was going to happen, then he must have truly known Aqua would have sacrificed herself in Terra's place when they were heading for the Realm of Darkness. Looking past Yen Sid, she saw the picture of him, Eraqus, and Xehanort when they were younger, finding it hard to believe her master and the wizard trying to calm her were ever friends with someone so cruel. "In order to best him, we have to deal with his strategies like a game of chess: carefully plan our moves, try staying several steps ahead of him when he's already even more steps before us, and we need to be calm and ignore whatever mind games he throws at us.

"Sora is the key to winning this endless war, but only when he is truly ready." Aqua looked back at Yen Sid, giving her a sympathetic look. She wanted to argue more, but those words would come from the pain in her heart after suffering for many years, from the guilt of putting Terra and Ventus in unfortunate circumstances, ashamed at being called a master when she kept messing up, and enraged by what Xehanort did to her family and others she wanted to protect. It was hard for her to let go of this pain, and Yen Sid could see she was still hurt by it. She hung her head, slightly nodding her head in understanding. "Tell Sora he must rediscover the power of waking and the reason for his new powers from his Drives to his Formchanges. Leave his exam to me when I believe the time has come."

"...Yes, master," Aqua obeyed, giving another slight nod as her gaze drifted down to the floor.

Yen Sid patted Aqua's shoulder, dropping his seal, allowing her to leave. "Had back to Equestria and try to let your worries fade," he instructed. "I know it's not easy and it will take many years for you to recover, but you are an incredible leader, Aqua. You need to remember that this war can't be won alone." Aqua nodded again, then turned and faced the door. She wanted to apologize, but couldn't bring herself to do so or else throw a fit over how immature she had been by talking back to a superior Keyblade Master. Aqua opened the door and took her leave, Yen Sid letting out a sigh as he turned back to look at the framed photo of his old friends. "Xehanort, what lead you down this path to bring others so much pain?"

Aqua tried to blank out her mind, coming back to reality when she realized the ornaments hanging from the tree root chandelier could have revealed what she discussed with Yen Sid. The others waited for her response to Ventus's question, swallowing the lump in her throat and took a shaky breath.

"...Master Yen Sid has Sora's new Mark of Mastery Exam in mind," she finally said. "I...don't know when, but...it will come soon...when he thinks Sora's truly ready."

"Oh. Why couldn't you, Terra, Riku, or even Kairi give him his exam instead?" Ventus questioned.

"Yeah, you gave Terra his exam and passed him after beating the tar out of each other," Rainbow mentioned.

"...I...I don't know," Aqua said, coming up with no excuse as to why anyone else could, even after being told Yen Sid was the only one to give Sora his Mark of Mastery exam.

Terra could see Aqua was struggling to find an answer, knowing something the others don't. "Aqua? You ok?"

Aqua said nothing, shaking her head as her only response. Terra approached her throne to try and figure out what else is on her mind, she teleported out of the throne room, needing to be alone right now. As everyone wondered what had upset her, Terra had a strange feeling in his heart. He felt as if Aqua's grief was all his fault, even more so than just blindly trying to master the power of darkness and giving him, Aqua, and Ven their fates many years ago. That immense amount of guilt disappeared after a while, but he had no idea why he felt saddened by burdening Aqua, nor what that burden was aside from almost tearing their friendship apart.

"Terra?" Ventus called out, snapping Terra out of his confusing inner conflicts. "You alright? You kinda...blacked out."

Looking around, he didn't find the rest of the group in the throne room, most of them probably off at the spa or doing something else, not even aware of how much time had passed while deep in his thoughts. "...Yeah...I guess I dozed off for a second," he said.

"Is Aqua going to be ok?" Ventus asked. "Is she hiding something from us?"

"I'm sure she'll tell us when the time comes," Terra assured. "Besides, best not explain what happened to the map with how upset she seemed." Ventus nodded, then walked out to reach his room and get some rest after the stressful day he had. Terra looked down at the map, bringing a hoof to his chest. "That was...strange...Why did I feel more sorry for her?"

After contemplating what that feeling was that came from his heart completely out of nowhere, he gave up when it didn't come back again. Seeing Aqua needed to be alone, Terra stayed in the room and looked over the map. He might not have any magical expertise, but if he could help Aqua figure out how to enhance both maps, he can try while also staying on the lookout for any Heartless for her.


	159. A Flurry of Emotions

Weeks passed after the incident with Starlight's anger nearly causing Ventus to accidentally harm Trixie and anyone else that got in the way of the magical-induced wrath he was under. Aqua was still unaware of what had happened to the Cutie Map at that time, barely noticing the hint of massage oils that got on the crystal table when she returned. Terra made sure to wipe it down thoroughly when he caught a hint of the aromatic scents while making sure Aqua was calm and relaxed after what had seemed to be a surprisingly stressful talk with Master Yen Sid. Along the revelation of Sora able to use the power of waking like Riku had, he tried to figure out how it worked. Riku was unsure of it as well, his only guess being he wanted to save his friend and bring him back, and it worked after falling into Sora's heart, gathering "pieces" of him, and destroying the Nightmare that infected the armor protecting him.

In the castle, Nurse Redheart paid Twilight Sparkle a visit, asking for her presence to see some foals who were sick and afflicted with the same illness. Of course, Twilight agreed to make a visit to entertain them while they were getting better, Riku and Spike walking along with the two mares as they overheard them talking about this plight on the schoolfoals.

"Oh, princess, everypony in the hospital's going to be so excited for your visit!" Nurse Redheart said.

"I'm never too busy to visit sick foals," Twilight said. "I can't believe a whole class just came down with the horsey hives!"

Riku couldn't but snort at the odd affliction's name. "The horsey hives?" he asked.

"And on school picture day, too," Nurse Redheart added, showing a picture of the small class under Cheerilee's tutelage. Riku cringed at the photo, Cheerliee slightly stepping away from the foals, all of them looking miserable while covered in red bumps, making it almost look like chicken pox to the stallion. "The poor dears do need some cheering up."

"We'll do our best," Twilight promised. "We'll bring snacks, read them stories, and get them gifts!"

"Food and presents always cheer me up," Spike said, adding in his two cents if he were ever sick.

Riku rolled his eyes, holding off on the presents for Spike, otherwise have a repeat of his greed running amuck again. They saw the nurse off, Twilight pulling out a scroll and quill as she already began making preparations for her visit to the hospital.

"Alright. So, if we want to make it by lunch, we've got three hours to buy get-well presents, borrow a book from the schoolhouse, and pick up treats from Sugarcube Corner," Twilight listed aloud.

"Isn't that a bit much in a short amount of time?" Spike asked with a heavy sigh.

"Not if we stick to the schedule~!" Twilight cheerfully sang out.

"When do you ever go off the schedule, Twi?" Riku asked, swiping the list from the alicorn teasingly. "How about we forget the list and wing it?"

"Not today, nor any day, you." Twilight snatched her list back, rolling it up and lightly bopping Riku on the snout playfully. Their playful banter was interrupted by a knock on the front doors. "Huh. Who could that be?"

Using her magic to open the doors, they were met with a surprise visit by Shining Armor, Cadence, and Flurry Heart, the new parents looking bedraggled and exhausted while the alicorn filly in the stroller squealed with glee. "Surprise!" Shining announced.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight gasped, dropping her schedule and eagerly bounced over to the stroller, nuzzling her niece. "How's my favorite niece?"

"'I'm good!'" Shining said, his voice high-pitched as he pretended to speak for his infant daughter. "'I was hoping my favowite aunt and uncle could watch me for a few houwrs.'"

"And your brother has lost his mind again," Riku remarked, approaching Flurry as she held out her hooves to him.

"Hopefully you two aren't too busy," Cadence said.

"Actually, we kind of-" Spike said, only to get smacked by Twilight's wing, interrupting him.

"Busy?" she scoffed. "Would the best aunt ever be too busy to spend time with this adorable little one?" Spike picked up the scroll with their scheduled meeting for the foals at the hospital, waving it around to show she was indeed busy. Riku nearly forgot about that, though it was difficult when around a baby alicorn, and babies are always a big distraction for anyone. "No, Spike. I'm not THAT busy."

"Oh boy," Spike grumbled, being ignored as Twilight picked Flurry up from her stroller her in magic and began attacking her with kisses.

The infant giggled as she was lavished with attention by her aunt, laughing harder when Twilight gave her tickly raspberries on her chubby belly, her little hooves flailing helplessly. "Oh, Flurry, I've got a surprise for you!" The others watched as Twilight carried Flurry over to a nearby door, gently lowering her to the floor on her hooves. The baby fell on her stomach as her legs gave out on her, but she was back up, prancing excitedly in front of her favorite aunt. "Just a couple of toys that reminded me of Flurry."

Twilight opened the door, but instead of a couple presents, a whole stack of gifts came falling out of the closet stocked with them, Flurry caught under the mini-avalanche. Wincing, Twilight quickly pulled Flurry out, the alicorn infant fine as she giggled, wondering what kinds of toys her auntie got her.

"Yeah, Twilight kinda went a little nuts with shopping for Flurry Heart," Riku said.

"Oh, you're so sweet," Cadence said, though a bit nervous as she didn't want her daughter to be a bit too spoiled. "You didn't have to do all that, Twilight."

"I know, but I couldn't help myself! Best aunt ever!" While Flurry was busy holding one of the gifts, curious about what was inside, Twilight grabbing a red and white polka-dotted gift box from the pile, placing it down in front of the filly. "Open this one, Flurry." Flurry babbled excitedly, opening the lid, finding a pair of stuffed bears inside, one red and one green. She giggled joyously, grabbing the green bear, then growled like one playfully, loving her new toys. "That's right, they're bears! You're one smart cookie."

Twilight grabbed the other bear with her magic, animating it as it danced along a nearby bookshelf in an elegant dance over the books held on the wall. Flurry was inspired, using her own magic to try to copy her auntie, though it was not as graceful, mostly limping like a rag doll and smacking into the books. Even though most of her magic was sealed, she was only left with a little bit of it to keep her entertained when playing, and she was at least having fun as she played with her aunt and new bears.

"We'll just put Flurry's things over here, Twily!" Shining called out, Twilight responding with a mutter, too busy playing with Flurry Heart to pay attention.

"And she's too far gone," Riku joked. "By the way, what 'things' did you bring for Flurrie?"

"Mashed peas," Shining said, levitating a jar of baby food for Flurry if she gets hungry. "Her favorite."

"And diapers," Cadence added, giving Riku a full package of diapers. "Uh, extra diapers." The pink alicorn of love levitated a couple more full packages of diapers, startling Riku as he stared in bewilderment. "Oh, and backup extra diapers."

"More diapers???" Riku uttered, covered in a fort of diapers.

"Mashed peas, her favorite," Shining said, repeating himself as he levitated a couple more jars of mashed peas to the pegasus stallion. "...Wait, did I say that already?"

He gave the exhausted father a blank stare, dropping what diapers he was carrying. "Yeah. You did."

"Oops," Shining uttered apologetically.

"You guys are definitely out of it if Flurry's been that much of a handful in the last few weeks," Riku noted.

"Wait until you have your own kid," Shining said. "But not too soon with my sister, got it?"

Riku nodded, not planning on having any children for quite a while, at least until after they decide to officially tie the knot. "Oh, and this is the most important thing of all," Cadence said, almost forgetting something. She grabbed a stuffed snail, handing it to Riku. "Her Whammy."

"I'm gonna guess Flurry named that?" Spike asked.

"Yup. If she gets fussy, just give her the Whammy and she'll calm right down," Cadence explained.

"Ok. Simple enough," Riku said. "Twilight, you got that?"

"Whammy. Got it," Twilight said, finished playing with Flurry as she placed her niece on her back, putting the bears away as she walked over to them. "Where are you two headed, anyway?"

"You remember my friend from the royal guard, Spearhead?" Shining asked.

Twilight, Riku, and Spike looked at each other, neither of them knowing who this Spearhead stallion was. "Honestly, all of your friends' names are very similar."

"Gee, I wonder why, 'Shining Armor'?" Riku emphasized, making Cadence and Twilight giggle while Shining pouted, seeing his and Spike's point.

"...Right." The unicorn cleared his throat, getting back on topic. "Well, Spearhead has a pop-up art show at the Ponyville Cafe, and we decided to go at the last minute."

"We're not exactly art enthusiasts, but we could really use a night out," Cadence said.

"You mean 'day'?" Spike corrected.

"That's what I said!" Cadence quickly exclaimed. "Isn't that what I said?" Riku and Twilight looked at each other, definitely seeing the royal couple really needed some RR from parenthood. "Either way, can you watch her for us?"

Spike shook his head at Twilight, reminding her of the hospital visit they just planned. Twilight wanted to spend some more time with Flurry, but she didn't want to disappoint the sick foals either. Plus, with Riku having nothing to do today, they could each take turns watching Flurry and get everything ready for their hospital visit.

"Have no fear!" Twilight said. "The best aunt and uncle ever have got this under control!"

Shining and Cadence smiled, knowing their daughter would be taken care of well by her aunt and future uncle-in-law. Cadence carried Flurry toward them in her magical aura, giving the filly a kiss on her cheeks, assuring her they would be back soon.

"Thanks again, you two," Shining said, handing Flurry to Riku as the couple left to the art show in town for their well-deserved break.

Spike closed the doors, but before he could get Twilight focused on what they originally planned to do, he lurched forward, his cheeks bulging as that all familiar feeling welled in his gut. He then belched, flames spewing out as a scroll appeared in the enchanted fire.

"Well, that hasn't happened in a while," Spike muttered to himself.

"A letter from Princess Celestia?" Twilight grabbed the scroll and opened it up. Her eyes scanned the letter, only to let an exasperated cry in anguish. "Aww, come on! NOW of all times!?"

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"Apparently, some of the nobles in Canterlot don't think it's a good idea to be friends with the changelings now that they're reformed," Twilight summarized. "Princess Celestia wants me to help settle these arguments in court, as the Princess of Friendship, and prove that the only evil changeling they all need to worry about now is Queen Chrysalis. Why did this have to happen now after we just settled with the treaty WEEKS prior to Thorax taking charge!?"

"Do you HAVE to go?" Riku asked, knowing just how stuffy the nobles in Canterlot can be, especially those who believe they're so high and mighty that the money they have can buy them the whole world.

"Yes, I have to, otherwise ponies aren't going to accept changelings as our allies," Twilight said.

She looked at Flurry, the baby alicorn having no idea what her aunt and uncle were talking about. Twilight didn't want to disappoint the sick foals, and she didn't want to leave Riku alone with the baby while letting down her brother and sister-in-law. And this meeting is really important to establish a more friendly relationship with the changelings so they don't feel alienated while making a change to their lifestyle to help sustain themselves. Seeing Twilight was struggling to come up with a solution, he looked down at Flurry, who was looking up at him curiously, coming up with an idea for her.

"I can handle Flurry and get everything for the foals in the hospital," he suggested.

"Really? By yourself?" Twilight asked.

"I've got Spike to help," Riku said, making the baby dragon groan.

"Even still, don't you think you guys are in over your heads?" Spike questioned.

"Can't be all that hard," Riku boasted. "Flurry's got barely any powerful magic in her thanks to that spell Sunburst found. And with Twilight's list, we can get everything for the foals and entertain them with a story. Flurry might like it too if I bring her along." Twilight whimpered worriedly, not wanting to break her promise she made to Nurse Redheart. "Don't worry, Twi. Best uncle ever's got this. You've got more important matters dealing with snooty jerks who don't like the idea of change...lings."

Riku's terrible pun made Twilight and Spike smack their foreheads, Flurry the only one giggling despite having no clue about his failed attempt trying to be funny. "Don't quit your day job, Riku," Twilight grumbled. She let out a sigh, putting her faith in her coltfriend to fulfill their promises to the foals and Shining Armor and Cadence. "Ok. I hope it won't take me long to try to convince them, but I'll try to return as soon as possible." She gave Flurry a kiss, making her coo as she got even more kisses from her aunt. "Auntie Twily's gotta leave, but Uncle Riku's gonna take real good care of you."

She the gave Riku a light peck on the lips goodbye, stepping back and teleporting herself to Canterlot, leaving Riku and Spike to look after Flurry Heart. "Well, shall we get started on getting this list done and over with?" Spike suggested.

Riku nodded, but Flurry had other plans in mind, flapping out of the stallion's hooves and grabbed one of her new bears, then hovered back and held it out to him. "You want to play more bears?" Riku asked, taking the toy, letting it face her, and let out a playful growl. Flurry, however, shook her head, raising her hooves up and growled, her idea of a game much different than he thought. "...Oh, you want US to pretend to be the bears?" Flurry nodded her head, surprising Riku seeing how smart she is for someone so young. "Ok. Then the little bear better run from the big bear. Grrrr."

Flurry squealed and flew off, laughing playfully as Riku began chasing her, letting out roars and growls. "Riku, you sure we even have the time to do this?" Spike questioned, waving the list around.

"I'll tire her out, and when she's exhausted, I'll put her down for a nap," Riku said, having come up with a plan once Twilight left. "If you're that worried about the other kids, why don't you get a head start on the snacks for them? Go to Sugarcube Corner and fill in the order with Pinkie, and when they're done, we'll pick them up after getting the toys and a storybook."

Spike sighed, shaking his head, even if Riku's plan sounded solid. "Alright. But don't yell at me if you get derailed by the baby. Sora had a hard time handling her with Pinkie Pie, and that was when she was just born with her strong magic."

"Stop being a worrywart, Spike." While distracted with Spike, Flurry flew down, roaring playfully as she landed on his head, then began nibbling his ear. "Ahh! Oh no! The baby bear got the big bear!" Riku began jumping around, trying to shake Flurry Heart off without accidentally flinging her. Spike rolled his eyes, taking Riku's advice and made his way to Sugarcube Corner to put down their order for the sick foals. Flurry finally unlatched herself from the stallion's head, giggling as she flew off down the hall. "Rawr! I'm gonna get you!"

The playful chase continued for a while, Flurry flying through the halls with Riku on her tail, acting like the big, "scary" bear hunting her down. He managed to sneak ahead of Flurry, flying overhead, making Flurry worry when she looked back and didn't find her Uncle Riku chasing her anymore. As she reached the corner of the hall, Riku jumped out, raising his hooves up and let out a terrifying roar, startling her as she hid behind her big wings, her horn lighting up on instinct as a yellow barrier surrounded the infant in fear. A bit surprised by the magic shield, Riku winced, putting a bit too much oomph in his bear roar and scared her.

"Oops. Too scary of a roar." He walked over to the cowering alicorn filly, tapping on the barrier. "Wow. That's a strong barrier. And...warm? Almost like it was made of light...Did the Crystal Heart grant her some kind of power of light like it did with Spike during the Crystalling?" As much as he wanted to mull over this oddly powerful shield when Flurry's more powerful, uncontrollable magic was temporarily sealed away, he had a baby to cheer up. "I didn't mean to scare you, Flurry. It's just silly Uncle Riku!"

Riku pressed his face into the magic barrier, taking a page from Sora's book and made some goofy faces with his face squished against the shield. Flurry peaked between her feathers, her barrier dropping as she began making silly faces a him, too. She leapt into his hooves and hugged him, forgiving him for scaring her.

"I guess you must really take after Auntie Twily with a spell that strong. Let's not have you act like her, though." He gave the filly a wink, Flurry trying to mimic him, which looked more like she was trying to squint with one eye. She gave up and just blinked, making Riku chuckle at the cute attempt. "Close enough. Now, let's see what else we can play, and then put you down for a little nappy time." Flurry's tummy started to rumble, her playtime leaving her hungry. "Or we could do lunchtime. A full belly works, too."

Carrying Flurry Heart, Riku grabbed the jars of mashed peas Shining left for him, then headed for the kitchen to grab a small spoon to feed her with. He took her into the dining room, sitting her down on one of the seats, then opened up one of the jars and scooped a spoonful of mashed peas.

"Alright, here comes the pegasus!" Riku playfully said, making whooshing noises while moving the spoon around, hoping to feed Flurry Heart while making lunchtime fun for her. "He's coming in for a landing!" Gently lowering it down to Flurry, he expected her to have her mouth opened for the "pegasus", but she turned away, not interested in what Shining said was her favorite food. "Come on, Flurry. Make a runway for the pegasus. He's tired and needs to land."

She kept turning away, blowing out a raspberry in disgust as the spoonful of mushy green peas kept trying to get in her mouth. Riku began to get a little frustrated, his tactic failing. Flurry then grasped the spoon with her magic, yanking it out of his hoof, then flicked the mushy peas at him. Riku ducked with a yelp, the wall behind him splattered in green. He looked back at the innocent filly, laughing nervously.

"Ok, sweetie, very funny," he said. "Now, give Uncle Riku the spoon back, please." Instead of obeying, Flurry swiped the jar of baby food from him, making him gulp as he watched her scoop up more mush. "...Uh oh..."

Down at the cafe, Shining Armor and Cadence were looking at all the art pieces in the showcase the prince's friend, Spearhead, created, along with several other curious ponies. They stared quizzically at a mishmash of different shields and bent spears in an odd sort of tower, tilting their heads to see it at a better angle. They both thought they got what it was supposed to be, but even then, it was still a confusing piece.

"Umm...is this art...or a mistake?" Shining asked Cadence.

"I have no idea," the alicorn admitted. "But who cares? We're not changing diapers."

"Shining Armor! Cadence!" The royal couple turned around as their names were called, a orangish-brown earth pony stallion with a light pale blue mane with a darker streak in the middle of his wilted mohawk manestyle approached them, wearing a red and white-striped ascot with faint patterns of snowflakes around his neck, though it could also pass as a tacky Hearth's Warming scarf. Shining recognized him, his old friend from the royal guard back in Canterlot stepping between him and his wife. "How are the new 'rents? Gimmie some hoof." Spearhead got a hoofbump from Shining, though Cadence gave him an awkward one, not really knowing him as much as her husband and sightly off put by his old school speech, something that should have died out as he turned into an adult. "It is so good to see you dudes!" he said, hugging the couple. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course! We're having a great time!" Shining said. "Loving all the...art!"

The unicorn pointed at a trash bin as a mare walked over and threw away an apple core. "...That's a trash can," Spearhead pointed out.

"...So it is!" Shining said, trying to recover himself from embarrassment with a nervous laugh. "I knew that."

"But hey, who's to say it's NOT art?" Spearhead asked. "Art can be anything that speaks to you. It changed my world." He lead Shining and Cadence to a black canvas hanging on the wall nearby. "This is my latest piece: 'A Thousand Nights in a Hallway'."

Shining and Cadence stared at the artwork, unable to see how covering the entire canvas in black paint is even considered artistic with a somewhat convincing title. "Wow, I guess nighttime in a hallway can be...pretty dark," Cadence said, not wanting to shoot her beloved's friend down, even if it didn't seem clever.

"There is none more dark," Spearhead said, his feelings about his work completely serious, as if he projected that same feeling from his overnight guard shifts.

"Yeah...Totally," Shining Armor said, unsure what to say instead of saying it was just a black wall.

"We're just happy to be here," Cadence quickly said, diverting the topic away from the bland art from the guard-turned-artist. "Usually, we're covered in mashed peas by now."

Spike returned to the castle, having finished ordering the sweets in no time, Pinkie gladly baking them herself once she heard it was for the sick schoolponies in the hospital. Seeing no sign of Riku or Flurry Heart in the lobby, he began searching around for them, hoping the baby didn't make too much of a mess. He didn't have to get far when he heard Flurry giggling in the throne room, wondering what Riku was doing when he said he was going to tire her out and get her down for a nap.

"Riku, I got the order in, and it'll be ready in about-" As soon as the baby dragon walked in, he paused, letting out a snort, holding back his laughter at what happened.

Riku stared blankly, his face, chest, and forelegs splattered with mashed peas, the wall behind him making some sort of mushy mural of his silhouette. All the while, Flurry Heart was giggling, finding it funny as she held the spoon he tried to feed her with in her magic aura and made a mess.

"...You know, when Shining Armor said mashed peas were her favorite-" Flurry flung another spoonful of peas at Riku's face, making him sputter and sigh miserably. "-he left out the part where it's her favorite food to decorate someone with." Flurry giggled when she hit a bullseye, and Spike joined in, unable to hold back as he laughed uproariously. Riku grumbled, wiping his face as he looked down at the innocent alicorn baby smiling happily at him. "Behind that cute little smile lies a devious little grin. I thought you were hungry." Flurry flung the last of the mashed peas, but Riku dodged it, the baby food wasted on the room. Flurry's belly began to rumble, making him groan even louder. "Well, now I need to find something else to feed her since she used her 'favorite food' as paint."

Wiping the baby food off his clothes, he picked up Flurry, now giving him back the spoon, taking her back to the kitchen to find something else she'll want to eat. Luckily, there was a jar of apple sauce, suitable for a baby to eat and is probably more delicious than mashed peas. Pouring some out in a small bowl, he tried again to feed Flurry, thankfully without much of a mess as she accepted the spoonfuls, humming in delight from the sweeter mashed apples from Sweet Apple Acres. After feeding her belly full, to Riku's relief, Spike came into the kitchen with a soiled towel, having cleaned up the mess Flurry made.

"You know this is going to set us back by about twenty minutes, right?" Spike said.

"Spike, I've got this," Riku said, gently wiping Flurry's cheeks with a warm cloth after her meal, only making a slight mess of herself instead of him. "I don't panic like Twilight does. We're going to make good time, and we can afford to arrive fashionably late."

"If you say so." With Flurry full and cleaned up, and Riku wiping off whatever mushy peas were left on him from the infant's playful food flinging, he and Spike grabbed a few things for Flurry, having no choice but to take her with them as they finished the rest of their to-do list for their hospital visit.

Their first stop was the store to pick up some toys for the sick colts and fillies. Riku didn't know how serious the horsey hives could be, but he thought a few things to entertain the kids would help them from getting bored while resting in bed. Placing Flurry in the seat of a cart, he walked down the aisles, wondering what toys or games the foals would like. Flurry was holding onto one of her new bears to keep her occupied, holding the toy up to him and let out a little roar, telling him she wanted to play some more.

"You still aren't tired of playing, huh?" he asked the infant. "I was hoping you'd be napping and I'd get this done quicker, but you flung your actual lunch at me, so you still have some energy to burn..." He stopped pushing the cart for a moment, coming up with an idea that can not only entertain Flurry, but also get his shopping done quicker. "I know. How about we play...race carts!? On your mark, get set, go!"

Riku zoomed off, making Flurry giggle as they raced through the aisles, avoiding other shoppers while Riku snatched a few toys and board games on the shelves. Spike chased after them, unable to keep up with the faster, agile stallion, even as he leapt over other ponies while Flurry in her cart whizzed by them without its driver controlling its motions. After gathering enough, he made his way to the counter and screeched to a stop, Spike wheezing along, catching his breath.

"I-I...think...I need...to work out," Spike uttered with heavy pants.

"But we managed to get shopping done at record speeds and Flurry had her fun. Best uncle ever!" Riku cheered. He began placing the items on the counter, but Flurry wanted to keep playing, tugging on his tail to get his attention. "Hang on a second, Flurry. The cart's gotta take a pit stop."

Flurry let out a whine, disappointed. She suddenly got an idea, scrunching her face as she tried using her magic, lighting up the cart's wheels. Riku had gotten all the items out of the cart before the alicorn baby made the cart move, playing more race carts by herself with giggles and cheers. She weaved around other customers, trying to go faster, but she was too busy having fun to pay attention where she was steering, causing the shopping cart to crash into a display stage of toys not too far from the checkout counter, making all the stuffed animals fall over. Riku winced, him and Spike running over to the pile of toys.

"I'm not a detective, but I think we've got a suspect," Spike commented, pulling out all the toys and finding Flurry, smiling innocently with her hooves out, trying to surprise them.

"Flurry Heart," Riku groaned, a little frustrated, but he tried not to get mad at the infant. He knew she doesn't know any better, but he knew he was going to have to clean up her mess. Picking the filly up and placing her on his back, he began picking up all the toys, piling them back up on the display. "Ok, that should do it."

"Thanks, but they were organized by color," the clerk said, apparently disliking her job with her annoyed tone.

Riku grit his teeth, letting out a heavy sigh as he painstakingly took down each toy, then reorganized them all by what type of animal and color. This chore took quite a while until he was sure the mare was satisfied with how it looked, muttering to himself over who would bother caring as long as they got a stuffed animal, despite how it was colored or designed. After paying for the toys he grabbed, he placed Flurry back in her stroller, borrowed a cart with all the toys, hitched himself, then ran off to their next destination.

Within record time, Riku reached the schoolhouse, a better spot to pick out a story book than at the castle's library with Twilight's ever expanding book collection. Spike managed to catch up, panting heavily, clutching his chest, almost about to have a heart attack.

"I...REALLY...need...to...get...in...shape," Spike wheezed.

"No time to relax, Spike," Riku said. "It took me several minutes to finally get what the irate clerk wanted for that one display. I picked up the toys and put them back, but it's not my job to reorganize them how your boss is supposed to have them set up!" Growling in frustration, he unhitched himself from the cart of toys, composing himself before he scared Flurry. "But we still have some time. Just get a book from Cheerilee, then pick up the treats, and head down to the hospital."

Pushing the stroller inside the school, Riku entered Cheerilee's classroom while Spike waited outside with the cart, finishing up the lesson plan she had for the rest of her students today. "Oh, hello, Riku," Cheerliee greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I'm kinda hoping you can help me find a storybook to read for your class who caught the horsey hives," Riku said.

"Oh? Well, I would love to help, but I thought Twilight had plenty of books in her library at the castle," the schoolteacher said.

"Do you have any idea how many advanced books that princess has on her shelves?" Riku questioned. "I doubt they're gonna enjoy listening to some long-lost historical civilization or the biology of a common flower." Cheerliee saw Riku's point, walking over to her smaller shelf of children's books and pushed it over to them. Flurry leapt onto Riku's back, wanting to play some more. "Flurry, I'll play more in a little," he gently chided, putting the infant back in her stroller. She started to get fussy, insisting on playing while he was already running behind schedule. Riku remembered Flurry's favorite toy, pulling out the stuffed snail and gave it to her. "Here, play with your Wiggle Wurmple...Wambler...Your snail toy."

Thankfully, the baby pony grabbed it and held it tightly, content with her favorite snail while hopefully distracting her long enough to finish his errand here. "She must be quite the hooffull, taking care of an alicorn baby," Cheerliee commented.

"You have no idea," Riku uttered. "But, best uncle ever is going to keep his promise to his girlfriend and her brother and sister-in-law."

"Knowing how tough your job is along with Sora's, I doubt you have much of a chance to relax," Cheerliee said. She looked through her books, pulling out one to show Riku. "How aboutPony Fables and Stables?"

"Uhh...sounds like a long book," Riku said.

"What aboutAlien Alicorns vs. Space Pirates?" Cheerilee suggested, showing the titled book.

"'Alien Alicorns'? I might want to take a look at that myself..." While the two adults continued looking for some more books the foals would like to hear, Flurry got bored of her Whammy, tossing the snail out of her stroller.

She wanted to play with her favorite uncle some more, but he was always too busy to keep playing. Flurry looked at the chalkboard, finding something to entertain herself and tell Uncle Riku she wanted more fun with him. Flying out of her stroller, she used her magic, grabbing the eraser and wiping off Cheerilee's lesson, giving her room to use the nearby chalk and make a drawing.

"How aboutGusty the Great?" Cheerliee asked. "It's a classic foal's story, packed with adventure and thrills."

"Hmm...Sounds interesting. I guess I'll go with that." Cheerliee was about to hand Riku the book, but when she looked behind him, she gaped in shock, wincing at what she saw. "What? Should I go with something the kids know now?" Riku asked.

She pointed behind him, prompting him to turn around and see what distressed the teacher. He gasped, watching Flurry ruin Cheerilee's lesson and drew on the chalkboard. She finished drawing what looked like stick-figure ponies of him and herself with two bears.

"Ta-da!" Flurry adorably announced, hopefully impressing her uncle.

"Flurry Heart, no!" Riku flew over to the baby, who held her hooves out as she expected a hug, only for him to grab her and carry her back to her stroller. "Sorry, Cheerliee, I didn't even hear her leave." Picking up her Whammy, he placed it in her hooves, then went back to the chalkboard and erased her drawing. Flurry whined sadly, her drawing ruined and her uncle not even paying attention to it. "There. All cleaned."

"Great. Now I'll just write it up again," Cheerliee sarcastically said, letting out a groan as she picked up the piece of chalk in her mouth. "With my mouth."

Riku grimaced, running his hooves through his mane. Guilt tripped by Cheerliee, he caved in, grabbing another piece of chalk with his wing, hating himself for being too nice.

"What was the lesson?" he asked.

Back at the art display, Spearhead showed Shining Armor and Cadence another of his works. "Feast your eyes," he says, pointing to a barricaded piece of "art" laying on the floor. It was a white sheet that had several random horseshoe prints stepped all over as if the pony got paint on their hooves and wandered around aimlessly on it. "This one's called 'A Kitchen Guard's Journey'!"

"Oh," Cadence murmured, still unsure what to make of her husband's friend's idea for art when this could have been made by their baby by accident.

"This reminds me of the time Flurry got into the chocolate pudding, and we found little chocolate hoofprints all over the carpet," Shining said, making Cadence laugh, recalling that little incident.

"That took forever to clean up!" she said. "But remember how cute her face looked when we caught her?"

"Yeah. She was like, 'Uh oh!'" Shining said, making the same voice he made up for Flurry with a look of surprise, imitating what she looked like.

The couple laughed at the fond memory, albeit a messy one. As they reminisced and Spearhead amazed by the unexpected feeling he got from that piece alone, running past the cafe was Riku, pushing Flurry along with Spike following after him, the stallion beginning to get overly stressed as he made his way to Sugarcube Corner to pick up the snacks they ordered.

"Riku, do I need to remind you with how late we are after you helped Cheerliee?" Spike questioned. "Maybe we should just cancel our trip to the hospital."

"I am not cancelling!" Riku exclaimed. "Again, another minor setback, but I'm not going to let Twilight, Shining and Cadence, or those kids down! The B.U.E. isn't going to back down from being delayed!"

"Uhh, B.U.E.?" Spike asked.

"'Best Uncle Ever'. Duh," Riku responded.

"...You know, you're making weird anagrams like Twilight does, right?" Spike realized. "And you're starting to freak out like her."

Riku suddenly stopped, causing the baby dragon to smack into the cart the stallion pulled, blinking a few times when he realized what he just said. "...I think Twilight's odd habits are starting to rub off on me..." He shook his head, picking the dazed baby dragon up and put him on his back, continuing his run toward the sweet shop. "But, luckily, Sugarcube Corner shouldn't be too much of a hassle. Flurry can play with the Cake Twins, and I can ask Pinkie to see if she can make some sweets for Cheerilee...and probably that clerk, even though I still hate the fact I did her job for her."

Once at the bakery, Riku grabbed Flurry after leaving the cart behind, and walked in. Pound and Pumpkin were busy playing with their toys in a corner of the lobby. Even though the twins were a bit older than Flurry by a couple years, he hoped they would accept her and join her in as a new playmate. Setting the alicorn down near them, the twins stopped their playing and looked at Flurry, but thankfully, they took a liking to her as they showed their new friend their toys.

"Hey, Riku!" Pinkie greeted from the counter.

"Spike, keep an eye on Flurry," Riku said, the baby dragon nodding as he stayed with the toddlers and infant while Riku approached Pinkie. "I'm kinda in a rush, Pinkie, so are those cupcakes Spike ordered for us done, and do you also do apology treats?"

"Your order's all ready!" Pinkie said, pulling out a couple boxes with the foals' cupcakes, all looking good and ready to eat. "And of course I can do apology treats!"

"Great. Do you still have a list of everyone's favorite treat?" Riku asked.

"Duh! In my secret party planning cave!" Pinkie slammed her hoof down on the floor, causing a lever to pop up from the floorboards. "BRB!" she said, pulling the lever and dropping into a trap door. Riku was a bit wary, wondering what else Pinkie may have set up in Sugarcube Corner that could allow anyone access to her party planning cave. Within seconds, Pinkie shot right back up, a tall stack of papers in her hooves that she set down on the counter. "Viola!"

"...Pinkie, as random as you are, you're awesome," Riku said, the mare shrugging her shoulders at the comment. "What's Cheerilee's favorite treat?"

Pinkie went through her papers and pulled Cheerilee's, her odd assortment quite organized for someone so silly. "Cherry oatmeal cookies with yellow sprinkles," Pinkie read aloud.

"Great. Can you write 'sorry' on them for me?" he asked.

"I've got a stamp for that!" Pinkie ducked her head, pulling out a stamper, then bopped Riku in the forehead with it, leaving behind a red outline of a sad pony face.

Riku leered blankly at Pinkie after getting stamped. "...You could have used a napkin to show me," he grumbled.

"What's got you so moody? Twilight not giving you a hard time, is she? Or.. IS she?" Pinkie asked, wiggling her eyebrows as she emphasized her last statement.

"No, Pinkie," Riku said. "Shining and Cadence are actually here, and I'm watching Flurry Heart for them while also helping Twilight promise Nurse Redheart I would help visit the sick foals and entertain them while they got better."

"Then where's Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"In Canterlot. Apparently, some nobles think that the changelings are making up a plot to take over Equestria again, even though Thorax now leads them," Riku explained.

While he chatted with Pinkie, Pound and Pumpkin started to fight over a hot air balloon toy. Flurry noticed her new friends fighting over a toy they should share, getting her Uncle Spike's attention, the baby dragon too busy looking over Twilight's list. With that failing, she tossed an alphabet block at him, finally snapping him from the scroll, waving her hooves at the fighting twins tugging on their toy.

"Hey, guys, no need to fight!" Spike said, looking around to see if there was another one or something else one of the twins would like playing with more. "Uh...hang on! I'm sure there's another one!"

Spike ran over to the toy chest to find something, the twins continued fighting, distressing Flurry Heart. She looked at Riku, knowing he could come up with something so they could have fun again, taking the mini hot air balloon away from the twins with her magic. They began to whine as their toy was being taken away, Flurry bumping it into Riku to get his attention.

"Hang on a second, Flurry, I'll play in a minute," Riku said, not even bothering to look back at them.

Flurry frowned, but she came up with an idea for herself. If they wanted to play with the same toy, why not share it? So that's what she did; she split the balloon and basket from the small ropes connecting them, then gave the crying twins half of the toy, the balloon for Pound and the basket for Pumpkin. Sadly, her idea didn't work, the twins giving her an angry glare, tossing aside their ruined toy and charged Flurry Heart. The alicorn squealed in shock, instinctively protecting herself in her magic bubble as she flew away from the angry twins, Spike, Riku, nor Pinkie even noticing the young foals' fighting escalating. Pound and Pumpkin began throwing pastries at Flurry, making a mess of the bakery as they missed the dodging baby.

When Pinkie went to read another pony's favorite treat, she looked up, spotting the mess as her eyes bulged out of her head in shock. "Pinkie, what is it?" Riku asked curiously. "You're making the same grimace Cheerilee made when-...Oh, please don't tell me..." He slowly turned around, his face dropping in horror at the mess in the room, the Cake Twins sitting on the floor after letting out their anger while Flurry hovered over to Riku, scared to get the twins mad again if she got near them. "...Pinkie, what's your favorite treat?"

"The sampler platter," Pinkie said.

"...Hah. Ironic," Riku weakly laughed. "I'll buy you three of those..."

"Ahah! I knew there would be another one!" Spike proclaimed, pulling out a second hot air balloon toy from the toy chest.

He gasped in surprise at the mess, his claws accidentally puncturing the balloon, causing the toy to fly around the room. Everyone stared at him, Riku's eye twitching on the verge of a mental breakdown, making Spike chuckle nervously, forgetting he was supposed to be keeping an eye on them. Adding karma to the mix, he was smacked in the head by the oncoming toy, then a cupcake to the face by Pound Cake for wrecking the other toy.

Again, Riku helped Pinkie clean up the mess, wasting more time that they didn't have until it was clean enough for Pinkie to handle the rest. In a hurry, Riku put Flurry in her stroller, stacked the cupcakes on the cart, got himself hitched up, and ran as fast as he could without losing any precious cargo, Spike hanging onto the stroller so he didn't have to run anymore.

"Everything's fine! We're just a few minutes late!" Riku exclaimed, laughing insanely as the stress was starting to get to him. "And by a few, I mean maybe AN HOUR!"

"Umm, Riku?" Spike called out.

"NO! I'm not cancelling!" Riku screamed. "Everything's ok! We got the toys, games, cupcakes, story, the baby, stuff for the baby! Am I forgetting something? Did I turn the stove off!? Is there a world in danger and I'm unaware of the situation!? Is Twilight seeing another stallion behind my back!?"

While Riku ranted madly, Spike noticed Flurry was a little antsy, grabbing her a bottle of milk in with all the baby stuff they packed. He accidentally squeezed the bottle after a rough bump, squirting milk in the pegasus's face, making him sputter, snapping him out of his tirade as he slowed down, panting heavily.

"Oops. Sorry," Spike apologized.

Riku shook his head, breathing out a heavy sigh. "No. I needed that," he said. "I thought this would be simple, but being responsible for a baby while doing other errands is tougher than facing an endless horde of Heartless." Finally coming to his senses, he looked up, stopping in front of the hospital. "Oh. We're finally here."

"And we're only four-and-a-half minutes late!" Spike noted, glaring at Spike before unhitching himself, hopefully for the last time.

After getting the room number of the horsey hive foals from Nurse Redheart, Riku and Spike carried the gathered toys and snacks, along with Flurry Heart and her own toys, surprising the foals in the room with the Keyblade Master's presence. They also expected Princess Twilight, but even though they were a little disappointed knowing she was in the middle of an important meeting in Canterlot, they were still excited to see Riku there, one of Equestria's greatest heroes with an epic-looking weapon in their eyes. With their gifted toys and delicious cupcakes, Riku read them all the story he borrowed from Cheerilee, getting into the story as he read it aloud, pretending to be the characters as he read their dialogue.

"'...and while nopony had ever tried to reach Cloudsdale on hoof, Gusty the Great was not deterred!'" Riku read, catching all the young ponies' attention, all except Flurry, who began to get a bit fussy. "'She and her unicorn warriors marched up the hill. But suddenly, they encountered...'"

His pause made the young ones gasp, making them curious as to what Gusty and her warriors ran into. "What!? What was it!?" Spike asked.

"'It was the treacherous Grogar, and Gusty could tell he was ready for battle. Gusty called out to the unicorn warriors-'" Flurry tugged on Riku's tail hard, interrupting him with a yelp, desperate for him to pay attention to her more. "Flurry, not now. I'll play with you when the story's over."

The alicorn baby scrunched her face, her whole head turning red as she fumed, being ignored when she wanted fun with her best uncle ever. She cried and threw a tantrum, flailing her legs around wildly. She ended up accidentally smacking her Whammy out of the room, sending it bouncing out of the room and onto a medical cart one of the staff was pushing. When the nurse set the cart beside a supply closet, walking inside to get more medical supplies for some of the patients residing in the hospital, a black-hooded figure walked around the corner, taking the snail doll before walking back down the hall.

Flurry whined, her tantrum barely getting Riku's attention as he continued reading. She reached for her favorite toy in comfort, only to realize it was missing. Panicking, she looked around desperately for it, teleporting around the room and searched in her stroller, under the sick ponies' pillows, then, with no luck, flew out and teleported throughout the hospital for her Whammy. She flew past hospital staff and patients, interrupted some doctors' examinations, but couldn't find her toy at all. As she zoomed past a hall while making worried whimpers, she paused she heard a squeak coming down the empty hall she passed, recognizing that sound had come from her whammy.

She looked down the hall, spotting someone in a black coat shrouding their body, holding her Whammy in their hoof, squeezing it gently and making it squeak. "Looking for this, little one?" the pony asked, his voice startling Flurry as it sounded familiar. She looked down the adjacent halls, confused as she babbled to herself in baby talk. "No? Well, maybe I should just take this for myself." Flurry whined, flying over to the stranger, wanting her toy back. "That's more like it..."

"'Grogar was strong, for fear gave him power, and he broke through the bonds!'" Riku read on, heavily engrossed in this classic story in Equestria.

Spike looked away to check on Flurry, not hearing her whining for a while, but when he saw no sign of the baby alicorn, he yelped in distress. "Uhh, Riku?"

"I know, this is actually a great story, right?" Riku asked. "Probably better thanAlien Alicorns vs. Space Pirates."

"Riku, the baby's missing!" Spike exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean? She's right-" Riku looked away from the book and down by his side, but seeing no baby beside him or near her toys, his jaw hit the floor in shock. Putting the book down, he looked around the hospital room. "Flurry!? Flurry Heart!?...Are you playing hide and seek with Uncle Riku!?" Not hearing a baby giggling, Riku began to panic. "Did you kids see where the baby went?"

They all said no and shook their heads, too busy paying attention to the story to notice. If Riku's fur wasn't white, his face would have gone several shades paler.

"You don't think she ran away, do you?" Spike asked.

"I-I-I don't know. She couldn't have...could she?" Riku bit his hoof nervously, regretting not paying much attention to her. "Uhh...Keep the kids entertained. I'm gonna find her."

Quickly zooming out of the room, leaving Spike to keep the foals company, he zipped through the halls, asking patients and staff if they saw Flurry Heart, but only getting brief directions since they saw her one moment, then she disappeared in the next. And he didn't want to barge into the many rooms, not sure if there was a patient in need of rest or doctors giving one an examination, but he's tempted to doing so to make sure Flurry was safe and sound. With no luck in the hospital, he dreaded Spike's theory being a possibility, barging through the front doors and looked around helplessly.

"Oh no, this is bad!" he said to himself, flying around town to catch a glimpse of the runaway infant. "If Twilight finds out, she's gonna kill me!...No, wait, what am I saying!? CADENCE is gonna kill me for not keeping an eye on her baby!" As his thoughts raced over the immeasurable possibilities of his fate at the hands of the Princess of Love, he heard some ponies scream as they fled from something. Rising up from the ground were a few Shadows, though they weren't attacking the ponies, almost as if they were waiting for Riku to find them. "Ugh. Not now," he groaned, summoning his Keyblade and ran toward them.

Instead of focusing on him, the Shadows sunk into the ground, slithering away from him. Confused, Riku gave chase, wondering what they were up to if they didn't want to try to kill someone wielding their bane of existence. He was going to try calling the others to see if they know about the Heartless in town, but when the thought of contacting Twilight and telling her she lost Flurry Heart came to mind, he felt unsure whether he would take the brunt of her scolding now or later. He had to contact someone, and even though she was in the middle of an important meeting, he wanted to deal with Twilight now rather than let her or Cadence know later and die then.

"Twilight? Are you busy right now?" Riku asked, keeping an eye on the Shadows as they lead him out of town.

"Almost,"Twilight responded after a moment, her tone hushed, telling him she was still in the presence of the nobles."Is Flurry Heart giving you too much trouble? Or the foals?"

Riku swallowed the lump in his throat, taking in a deep breath to settle his rattled nerves. "...Twilight...I'm sorry...I screwed up," he said. "I was doing ok watching her, but I was also trying to get things ready for the sick foals, and I got stressed for time with Flurry Heart causing a distraction...I ignored her when she needed my attention, and...I-I think she..."

"She what?"Twilight asked. Riku didn't respond, his jaw clenching as he prepared himself for the inevitable screaming."Riku, what happened to Flurry!?"

"...I...I..." When his attention was turned back to the Heartless he was tailing, taking him back out to the empty fields, which was odd considering how they love to come in droves to a civilization filled with hearts to steal. Out in the middle of the grass, he gasped in horror as he saw more Shadows around Flurry Heart, the ones he followed joining them in surrounding the filly, busy playing with her Whammy to even be scared of the Heartless about to kill her. "FLURRY!!!!"

She looked over at him, now more confused as she watched him charge forward, panicking for her safety. She heard a portal open behind her, Riku skidding to a halt and growling bitterly, watching a pony walk through the portal of darkness, their form concealed under the signature black cloak of the Organization. Riku held his Keyblade up, ready to strike as he watched the mysterious pony's hoof reach out, patting Flurry's head as she looked at him and the stranger.

"Back off," the stranger said, making Riku flinch in shock when he heard his voice. "You're interrupting her special play time with her new friends."

Riku grit his teeth, hearing his own voice come from the mysterious figure. "...No way," he uttered to himself. "...You're..."

The mystery stallion picked up Flurry Heart, the infant looking up at him questioningly. Using his other hoof, he grabbed the top of his hood and took it off, revealing his face to Riku and the alicorn baby. Riku's eyes widened, his heart stopping when he saw his own face underneath: the same white fur, similar silver hair, although a bit longer than Riku's length, but the only difference between them were the Organization member's yellow eyes.

"Surprised to see me again, Riku?" the doppelganger asked with a smirk.

Riku grunted, remembering the last time he saw his dark side back in the sleeping worlds. "You again," he growled. "Why are you here?"

"I think it should be obvious," Dark Riku said. "But, unlike the rest of the Organization, I'm not after Sora. At least not today."

Riku growled, rushing forward, slashing through the Shadows they tried to jump at him. "You're after Flurry Heart!?" he roared, but he stopped mere inches from his darker self as he held Flurry out like a shield, scaring the infant when she was already lost between which of these two Rikus were her real uncle.

"Ah ah ah," the double teased, making Riku back off, sweating nervously as his darkness played dirty. Dark Riku picked up Flurry's Whammy, shushing the whimpering filly gently with light squeaks from her snail to calm her down. "What a terrible caretaker you are. I don't know why she liked you if you were about to strike her with your own Keyblade."

"You dirty-" Riku stepped forward, but when he heard Flurry whimper, hiding her face against the Organization member's shoulder from him, he balked as she sought comfort in his dark clone.

"Now look what you've done; scaring a baby after neglecting her attention," Dark Riku teased. "And you killed her new Heartless friends. They were keeping her company while we waited for you, and you just had to go and make them poof out of existence."

"You so much as hurt her," Riku warned.

"Oh, who would want to hurt something so precious?" Dark Riku asked with a teasing pout. His lips curled back into a smirk, relishing watching the Keyblade wielder struggle to keep his cool. "No, Riku. I'm not after this little one, even if she was also blessed by that Crystal Heart in the Crystal Empire."

"How do you know about that?" Riku questioned.

"Take a wild guess," the dark copy responded. "The Crystal Heart has a light of its own that's unimaginable. Almost like it was Kingdom Hearts itself, but so much smaller. It may keep out the Heartless and any with darkness in their hearts, who use it for their own malicious gains, but it can't stop everything...Like, for example, creatures without a heart." Riku winced, recalling the Equestria Games and the sudden Nobody attack. They learned not too long ago that the Organization had been spying on them, using Snipers to scout the areas and gather intel. And with that number of Nobodies, it dawned on Riku that their sudden appearance wasn't just out of nowhere; it was a test. "I see you just got it."

"T-Those Nobodies...The Organization sicced them on the Crystal Empire," Riku uttered. "...And...you all knew-"

"Of this little princess's birth," Dark Riku finished, gently bouncing the scared filly up and down. "So special, but she's not what I'm after."

Riku grimaced, the look in his double's yellow eyes telling him exactly who he was interested in. "...Let her go," Riku demanded. "If you want to deal with me, keep her out of this. She's already frightened and confused, and you being around her's just going to confuse her more."

"...Very well," Dark Riku said with a shrug, baffling Riku. Dark Riku held out Flurry's Whammy in front of her, shaking it a little. "Want your toy?" She held her hooves out to grab it, but the evil stallion quickly moved it out of her reach, then tossed it far into the field. "Go fetch!"

Flurry let out a distressed cry, leaping out of Dark Riku's hoof and flew after her toy. Riku wondered what his darker self was up to, but when he looked out to where Flurry's Whammy landed, he gasped when he saw several more Shadows begin popping up from the ground, but these Shadows moved far faster than the usual ones. There were practically hundreds of them, Flurry slowing down and hovered as she looked at the black bodies all swarming past her and straight for her toy. They circled the snail like hungry sharks, making Riku gasp in horror when the Shadows began to form a tower, the sound of shredding fabric coming from the center as pieces of Flurry's favorite toy were flung by the skittering Heartless.

"A Demon Tower!?" Riku exclaimed, hearing Dark Riku chuckle at his distress. Flurry Heart whimpered, her eyes welling up with tears before she cried, mourning the loss of her favorite toy. The Demon Tower began to glow red, aiming its sights on the wailing infant as it reared itself back. "NO!!!"

Riku sped off toward Flurry Heart, making it in time as he clutched the crying alicorn baby tightly to his chest, facing his back toward the Demon Tower as it thrust forward. He let out a yell in pain, sent flying back from the impact. Despite the painful blow, Riku tucked himself as he hit the ground, protecting Flurry as he tumbled to a stop, wincing a little as he stood back up.

"Well, I didn't say something else would go after her, did I?" Dark Riku said.

Riku growled, gripping his Keyblade tightly in his mouth while protecting Flurry with both his forelegs. He was about to rush his darkness, only for the Demon Tower to sprint at him as the infinite Shadows it was made of. He leapt away as they began to circle him, nearly avoiding getting smacked in the air as the spiraling pillar shot up in the center of the twitching Shadows. He flew up high, out of the Demon Tower's reach, if there was a limit, concerned with Flurry's safety as he landed on a cloud high above the ground. She was still shaking, terrified of the black monsters trying to hurt them, and he couldn't protect her while fighting something that dangerous.

"It's ok, Flurry, it's ok," he said, trying to calm her down. "Uncle Riku's got you."

"Then she's got the wrong uncle!" Dark Riku suddenly shot up from the other side of the cloud, kicking Riku in the face and sent him flying back down to the Demon Tower. He thankfully dropped Flurry on the cloud, leaving the infant with the Organization member. "You'll join him soon, little one." Flurry whimpered, shielding herself with her wings as Dark Riku reached his hoof out to touch her. Her horn lit up and protected her in her safety bubble, the slight touch against the magic shield making the yellow-eyed stallion yell as the light from her aura burned him. "Damn...You really are blessed by light...Almost like one of the seven Princesses of Heart."

While pondering the possibility, or if Flurry's power is just incredibly gifted, Twilight ran out from town after returning from Canterlot. When she saw the number of Heartless in the fields from the Cutie Map, she alerted the others and made her way to them to hold them off until backup arrived. She gasped when she saw a Demon Tower as the latest intruder, wondering how something like that got out of the Realm of Darkness, and it got worse when she saw Riku getting smacked back by the lunging tower of Shadows.

"Riku!" she called out, watching him tumble toward her with a painful groan. Twilight tried to help him, but was distracted when she heard Flurry Heart above them, looking up to the sky. When she saw Dark Riku on the cloud with the traumatized infant, her jaw dropped in astonishment. "R-Riku? Another Riku!? What!?"

"Urgh...That's...not...me," Riku grunted, shakily getting back on his hooves. "It's...a replica of me."

"'Replica'? Who created a copy of you!?" Twilight questioned.

"I'll try to answer everything when Flurry and all of Ponyville aren't in any danger!" Riku shouted. He blocked another lunge from the tower, Twilight quickly flapping away as she watched him dash away from the Heartless. "Get Flurry Heart! I'll stop the Demon Tower!"

"Ok!" Twilight flew up to save her niece, hoping Riku can handle something like the Demon Tower. While the other stallion shook his hoof, still in slight pain from touching Flurry's shield, he looked down, grunting irritably as he saw the lavender alicorn zooming toward him. "Back away from my niece!"

Dark Riku called Riku's former blade, Soul Eater, blocking Twilight's Keyblade as she rammed into him. He shoved her back with a hard swing, the alicorn flipping back onto her hooves, both of them landing back on the cloud, Twilight protecting Flurry from the evil doppelganger. Flurry Heart peeked through her feathers, still scared, but happy to see her favorite auntie coming to her rescue from her uncle's evil twin.

"I guess Riku's gotten so pathetic that he needs his girlfriend to save his ass," Dark Riku snarked.

"He can take care of himself just fine," Twilight argued. "Nopony harms my niece and gets away with it."

Dark Riku chuckled darkly, scoffing at the mare's bravado as he stood in the same stance his other self uses. "Do you really have what it takes to face me, princess?" he questioned. Twilight widened her stance, the balloon on her weapon's chain glowing brightly. She swung her blade, aiming it at the stallion, letting out a small burst of light that did nothing. Dark Riku laughed even harder at the pathetic spell she tried to use against him. "That's it!? And yet you wield a Keyblade!?"

"I wouldn't move if I were you, buster," Twilight taunted with a smirk, the lightning bolt on the chain replacing the balloon's glow as the alicorn shifted her stance.

"I'm shaking in my boots," Dark Riku mocked. He took a step forward, only for a burst of smoke to suddenly explode around him, coughing uncontrollably as he set off one of Twilight's special hidden trap spells. His body suddenly felt heavy, his hooves slowly sinking into the cloud. "W-What the hell!?"

"Flurry, stay here, ok? Auntie Twily needs to take care of the bad pony who tried to kidnap you." Twilight zipped away at blinding speeds, leaving behind an afterimage of herself before she dashed through Dark Riku, swinging her sword in a crouched stance.

Dark Riku suddenly felt a flurry of strikes slashing him, his increased weight forcibly dropping him through the cloud and sent plummeting to the ground. Even as he shot his wings out from his coat to slow his descent, his flapping did nothing to help, smashing to the ground with a thud. Twilight dove down after him, letting out a yell, the apple on her chain glowing as she swung her blade down on Dark Riku. He raised his own sword to block the hammer swing, the powerful impact sending him falling on his back with a painful crash, struggling to keep the alicorn's blade back while pinned down.

While Twilight dealt with Dark Riku, the real pegasus stallion was having trouble against the Demon Tower. He swung at the difficult Heartless, but each Shadow he slayed with each swing kept coming back tenfold, slashing at his hooves when he got too close to the tower-like tornado. Even when it split itself apart, the Shadows moved fast and kept injuring Riku, some clinging onto him as he leapt away too late and scratching him before running back around, reforming its pillar-like structure. All the while, Flurry watched from the safety of her bubble in the sky, scared, wanting her Whammy and mommy and daddy, and get away from the bad monsters that almost hurt her. And that big monster was hurting her real uncle, not the bad one who fed her Whammy to it and said awful things to her Auntie Twily.

"Damn it. How did Sora manage to survive against this thing?" Riku uttered to himself, shielding himself in his own magic barrier, useful for protecting him from any kind of attack from all sides.

He grunted as he was bashed around, dropping his barrier as he flew away, but the Demon Tower lunged itself at him, its top gripping his back legs tightly while also making him yell out in agony. He was then flicked back harshly, smacked into the ground several times, unable to break free even as he tried to slash away the Shadows in the tower clutching at his hooves. One finally toss into the ground dazed Riku, making him groan, his body wincing as he struggled to move. Squinting his eyes as he grit his teeth through the pain, he gasped when he saw the Demon Tower curling around like a snake ready to lunge its fangs in its prey, the body glowing an ominous red. Riku quickly brought his Keyblade out to defend himself as the Demon Tower shot down at him. The block didn't last long, the impact crashing into his weapon hard enough to cause the blade to shatter, his eyes growing wide in shock for a second before his body was swallowed up by the tower, letting out an agonizing scream that echoed throughout the field.

Twilight kicked Dark Riku back, hearing Riku's scream as she distanced herself from the Organization member. She looked back at the Demon Tower, gasping in horror, finding no sign of him in the swarming Shadows. Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus soon arrived, returning from their own errands, shocked to see the dangerous Heartless, along with Dark Riku, the heavy weighted feeling finally dissipating as he moved around normally again.

"No! Riku!" Twilight cried out, running over to help him, only to have Dark Riku slam her down into the ground, stomping his hoof down on her back.

"Quite a bothersome little horse you are," Dark Riku growled. Sora, Kairi, and Ventus ran over to help Twilight while Terra and Aqua faced the Demon Tower, worried about Riku's well-being. Dark Riku aimed his blade at the alicorn's head as she looked at the deadly Heartless helplessly. "You're clever, but you're still lacking the strength you need to be one of the seven lights. Just a useless reserve, but with Riku gone, I'm sure you won't last long if you fill in for him."

Flurry whimpered, trying to find Riku under the bodies of Shadows that swarmed him. She had enough fun for one day and wanted to go home, wanting her favorite uncle back. She began crying again, wanting her parents, her Whammy, her Uncle Riku back.

Riku felt his body floating lifelessly in darkness, the pain from his injuries fading as he felt numb. "...It's over," he uttered to himself. "I failed...I'm sorry, everyone...I'm sorry...Flurry Heart..."

"Giving up already?"Riku grunted, squinting his eyes open. He saw a faint silhouette through the endless void of blackness he helplessly hovered in, unable to tell who it was, or what its voice sounded like from how faint it was."I thought you were stronger than that."That same taunting quote he used against Sora being used against him had a bit of irony to it, but Riku was still baffled by who was talking to him."You're just going to quit on everyone?"

"...What am I supposed to do?" Riku asked. "The Demon Tower...it's too strong..."

"Maybe, but if I were you, I wouldn't be sitting here brooding about your failures,"the voice said."You made some mistakes in the past, but you can make up for them now. Turning to darkness when you were lied to by Maleficent, running away from Ansem and your actions as it began to take control of you, you bounced right back and succeeded. Even when you used the power of darkness to almost change yourself permanently, you kept control of who you were and didn't let it take control. You're a master of both light and darkness, a feat no one has probably been able to accomplish."

The mysterious voice did have a point. Riku tried to steer clear of using darkness when Ansem the Wise's machine malfunctioned and turned him back to normal back the The World That Never Was, but even then, he had some power of darkness he was able to use. It may not have been as strong as before when he accepted it back then, but thanks to his struggles, he's able to resist it more. Even if he found a way to tap into that power again, he didn't want to risk getting corrupted again, even though Ansem is no longer in his heart.

Suddenly, a light began to shine above him, along with the sound of a baby crying. He recognized that cry; it was Flurry Heart, and she sounded really upset, scared, and alone. Gaining some feeling in his limbs, he looked up at the light, reaching out to it.

"Flurry," he uttered.

"She needs you, Riku,"the voice said. As Riku righted himself, his muscles still sore, he looked at the figure, seeing a bit more of him thanks to the light, nearly startled as it appeared to look like him from his hairstyle to the outline of the tattered cloth around his waist in a form he hadn't used since his time in Castle Oblivion. The figure held out their hand, a small light shimmering between them, blinding Riku for a moment. When he could see, has gasped in awe at what appeared; a new Keyblade."You'll need something much stronger than that old Keyblade of yours if you're going to beat that Demon Tower."

Riku remembered what happened to Way to the Dawn before blacking out here, giving the figure a nod before looking back up at the light, Flurry's crying echoing in the void of emptiness. "Hang on, Flurry. Uncle Riku's coming."

Sora, Kairi, and Ventus stared Dark Riku down as he held Twilight hostage. The Organization member smirked, watching them struggle with whether or not they should attack him and risk getting Twilight hurt. He was about to make a snide remark, but as he glanced over at the Demon Tower, he noticed something was odd as its body began to shudder and bulge oddly.

"What in the world is this thing doing?" Terra asked, getting the others' attention as they watched the mass of Shadows look like it's about to explode.

From inside the towering Heartless, they heard Riku let out a roar, bursting through the top of the Demon Tower, making the Shadows fly out around him, some disappearing while they moved away to reassemble themselves. Riku landed in front of Terra and Aqua, surprising them while also relieving the others, seeing him still alive, though his body was badly scraped from the endless claw slashing he received while dogpiled by the Heartless. Not only that, but his hair had been cut down while under the onslaught, shortened a little, but the back was more spiked up than down.

"Riku!" everyone called out, even Twilight as she laughed in relief.

"No! Impossible!" Dark Riku exclaimed.

Flurry Heart opened her eyes, sniffling and whimpering, letting out a small gasp when she saw her uncle freed from the black monsters. She wanted to fly down and hug him tightly, but with the Demon Tower and his evil twin still there, she didn't want to move until she was definitely safe. Riku panted heavily, still exhausted, but his adrenaline was pumping; he wasn't going to let this Heartless beat him so easily. Looking down at his hoof, he still gripped the broken Way to the Dawn, the others noticing in utter shock.

"...Won't need this anymore," Riku uttered, tossing aside the hilt and guard half of his old Keyblade, letting it clatter to the ground. "I've got myself a spare."

Getting into his stance, as he pulled his dominant foreleg back, a new Keyblade appeared in his hoof. Unlike any of the other Keyblades where most of them had teeth at the end of the blades, it was a simple flat blade like a real sword. The blade was silver, two parallel grooves down the center with several circular indents etched along the edges asymmetrically, the blade jutting out slightly before cutting back in near its connection to the black, blocky guard. The chain off the pommel was black as well, bearing the same mouse-shaped symbol that Sora's Kingdom Keyblade has, but just as black as the keychain it hung from. Despite how ordinary Riku's new Keyblade was, it was a suitable replacement after his old one was just recently broken.

The Demon Tower began glowing red as it reared itself for another lunge, but Riku didn't back away this time. He waited for his moment to strike, widening his stance with his grip around his new Keyblade held tight. The Heartless thrust itself forward like the battering ram it was, Riku letting out a yell as he jumped forward and swung his blade. Both sides clashed, the stallion's battle cry growing louder as he used all his strength, the blade glowing white with light, leaping past the Demon Tower as he cleaved its "body" in half, making the Shadows squirm as they were heavily wounded by the power of light he unleashed. He wasn't done yet, the blade now shifting to a dark aura as he turned around, went for another lunge, and slashed through the Heartless again.

Riku winced as he landed, still hurting, but he wasn't going to falter. Not now. The Demon Tower formed itself back together, then tried to slam the white pegasus into the ground. Riku dashed in a wave of darkness away from the hammer-like smash attack, then, gripping the hilt with both hooves, he spread out his wings and lifted his blade above him. His body hovered in the air as an aura of light surrounded him, and in a flash, he disappeared, only to dash rapidly and thrust his Keyblade through the Demon Tower repeatedly, moving at such blinding speeds that none of the hundreds of Shadows could see where he was coming from. Each dash began exposing something from the center of the tower, a yellow core of some sort that Aqua and Sora both recognized when they both ensnared these swarms with chains of light. He appeared above the Heartless, letting out a scream as he dove down, unleashing a stream of light that destroyed all the Shadows, leaving behind only the shaking, floating core with only a few Shadows on it to keep it safe.

Pulling his blade out from the ground, Riku yelled as he leapt toward it, thrusting his Keyblade straight through the core, then sliced it open, destroying the core as it and the remaining Shadows faded into black mist. Everyone was amazed, even Dark Riku, growling bitterly as his plan failed.

"Damn it," he muttered. He looked down, Twilight still under his hoof, and with the others distracted, he had a chance to destroy his heart in another way. "I'll still have the last laugh."

Riku looked over at them, zipping off in a flash of light, reappearing in front of Dark Riku and Twilight, rushing toward him with a yell. Caught off guard, Dark Riku grunted as he was clotheslined, sent flying away from the lavender alicorn and slammed down hard, Riku choking him as they slid across the grassy field until coming to a stop.

"Don't you EVER lay a hand on my girlfriend," Riku growled, aiming his blade at his dark self's face. "At least the Organization will be down a member when I kill you for what you tried to do to us."

Despite his threat, Dark Riku only chuckled, mocking the stallion with one hoof trying to push Riku's foreleg away from his windpipe. "...Dark...Firaga," Dark Riku gasped, shocking Riku when he turned his head, finding his former persona's Keyblade aiming not at his friends or Twilight, but up in the air, at Flurry Heart.

A giant ball of dark flames shot out from Dark Riku's blade, heading straight for the infant alicorn. "No!" Riku shouted, ignoring the sinister stallion and pushing off, dashing in a flash of darkness to get ahead of the dangerous spell.

Flurry watched the scary spell, too scared to move as she hid behind her wings, still in her bubble. Riku appeared in front of her right on time, using his whole body to shield her. He yelled as he was struck, sent flying back from the explosion, startling Flurry Heart out of her barrier and into her hurt uncle's hooves as they fell from the sky.

"Riku! Flurry!" Twilight cried out, forgetting Dark Riku and flew off to save them.

Dark Riku stood up, clutching his neck as he created a portal of darkness behind him, retreating for now. "This isn't the end," he said before stepping back into the portal.

"Get back here!" Sora shouted as he ran after Dark Riku. He was too late, though, the portal closing as Sora slashed at him. "Damn it! Xehanort brought back Riku possessed by Ansem as an Organization member now!? Who else is there!?"

"We'll worry about that later!" Kairi said, diverting his attention back to the falling stallion and alicorn baby.

Riku winced, his whole body feeling like it's on fire, even though he was just blasted by Dark Riku's Dark Firaga spell. He squinted his eyes, watching the ground get closer, holding onto Flurry Heart as she seemed dazed from the loud explosion. He couldn't move his wings, badly singed, and the last of his adrenaline was fading fast. With no choice, he braced himself and held Flurry tightly to his chest, preparing to make a rough landing.

He hit the ground hard, bouncing across the field, cushioning the impact for Flurry as he made sure he was the one getting hurt by the harsh tumble. What felt like hours of a painful landing lasted for about a minute, Riku finally skidding to a halt on his back, wheezing heavily as his forelegs weakly fell to his sides as the last of his strength was gone. He tilted his head up, feeling Flurry stir as she regained her senses, sort of happy to be on the ground, but when she looked down at her battered uncle, she fussed in worry, afraid she's going to lose him again. Even though he was in pain, Riku gave her a weak smile, using the last of his strength to lift one of his forelegs, resting it on her tiny hooves.

"...I...got you...Flurry," he uttered. "You're...safe...now..."

The last thing he heard before his head fell back was Flurry crying out in distress, feeling her hooves pressing against his chest in a panic as he passed out from exhaustion.

Riku groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, waking up in Twilight's bedroom in the castle. His body ached, the worst he's ever felt, rivaling taking a hit for Sora from Xemnas in their final clash with the leader of the old Organization XIII. At least he was able to move, even if his limbs begged him not to. He was worried about Flurry Heart, or at worse, if Shining Armor and Cadence found out what happened when they see their baby's been through a terrifyingly traumatic experience. He was definitely going to lose all rights to see her.

He climbed out of bed, his body bandaged where the wounds were worse, even his wings, limping out of the room to find the others. As soon as he opened the door to enter the hall, he bumped into Spike, who was carrying some medical supplies, possibly for him.

"Riku, you're awake!" he exclaimed. "Y-You shouldn't even be moving right now!"

"I'm fine, Spike," he grunted, grimacing as a wave of pain struck him, but he refused to crumble. "I...need to find Flurry."

Spike hissed nervously, his eyes shifting as he stammered nervously. "W-Well...kinda not a good idea now," he mumbled.

Riku let out a sigh, the worst case scenario he wished didn't happen actually did. "...Shining and Cadence know about what happened out there, didn't they?" Spike nodded, chuckling nervously before sighing himself. "...Better face the music now rather than later."

Spike whimpered, insisting Riku go back in the room and rest, but he refused. Spike let him know that they were in the throne room, slowly limping his way there. When he got to the doors, he could hear Shining Armor going off on Twilight for their irresponsibility taking care of Flurry. Riku understood he's concerned about his daughter's safety, but he's the one responsible, not Twilight. He opened the doors, summoning his Keyblade beforehand, laying it beside the opened door.

"Shining, will you calm down for a second!" Terra exclaimed as Riku entered the throne room, finding everyone, including the rest of the Mane 6, either watching the spectacle Shining Armor was making or holding him back from upsetting his little sister, Cadence holding Flurry Heart while the baby's ears pressed against her head from her daddy's scary yelling.

"How am I supposed to calm down when we trusted my sister and Riku with watching over Flurry Heart!?" Shining asked irately. "I mean, really!? Some twin of Riku's comes out of nowhere with Heartless, and almost KILLS her!?"

"He's not my twin," Riku said, getting everyone's attention, surprising a majority of them seeing him awake after the beating he took.

"Riku!" Twilight tried to meet him, but Shining beat her to it, marching over to him angrily.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Shining berated, quickly held back by Terra before he gave Riku more serious injuries in the state he was in.

"Shining, he's already been hurt too much today!" Twilight scolded, teleporting in front of him to protect him from her brother's wrath. "Don't blame him for something none of us expected to happen!"

Riku gently placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder, walking past her to face the upset father. "It is my fault," Riku admitted. "Don't blame Twilight. I was watching Flurry, so the responsibility falls on me alone."

"You were both supposed to watch her," Shining growled. "Twilight told us she had an important meeting to attend to in Canterlot about the treaty with the changelings, which she should have told us about when it came up at the last second!"

"Shining Armor, enough!" Cadence scolded, getting fed up with her husband's constant complaints as she tried to keep Flurry calm. "Can't you see Flurry's been through enough terror? You screaming at the top of your lungs isn't helping." Riku was glad Cadence was keeping herself under control, getting Shining Armor to back off with a dissatisfied grunt. She was just as mad, but she didn't show it since she was holding and comforting Flurry, and she was willing to hear him out before deciding whether to blast him into the wall or prevent him from seeing Flurry Heart ever again. He hoped it would be the first option. "What happened, Riku?"

Riku looked back at Twilight, also wanting to know what happened, especially when he contacted her when he was about to tell her he lost Flurry Heart back at the hospital. Taking in a deep breath, he was ready for the eventual pummeling from his girlfriend's relatives.

"...Before you two arrived and we agreed to watch Flurry for you while you had a day off from taking care of her, Twilight and I had plans to visit the sick foals at the hospital who caught the horsey hives," Riku began. Both Shining and Cadence winced as they heard the ailment the foals were afflicted with, which really is as bad as it sounded to Equestrians. "We were going to get them toys and games, some snacks, and read them a story to help pass the time for them until they got better; the whole day planned out with Twilight's organizational skills. Then, after you two left, Celestia sent a message to Twilight, requiring her presence in order to quell an argument the nobles in Canterlot had over the treaty with the changelings. Some of them still think they really haven't changed for the better, and she was needed to prove the only one we needed to worry about was Chrysalis.

"I thought it would be easy handling a baby while doing some errands for something else we had planned on my own...It wasn't, and so many things got derailed and stressed me more than I thought. Feeding Flurry mashed peas wasn't a smart idea when it's her favorite food to decorate someone with, I had to pick up a display of toys she accidentally ran to when she moved the cart around at the store, help Cheerilee rewrite her lesson on the chalkboard when Flurry drew a picture of the two of us playing bears, getting into a scuffle with the Cake Twins when I thought they could play together, and I neglected her whining when she wanted my attention in the hospital while I was reading the foalsGusty the Great!" Riku panted after giving the couple, along with everyone else present, a description of his stressful day in a nutshell. Cadence and Shining grimaced, leaving out that part about mashed peas being Flurry's favorite food. Riku sighed, running his hoof through his shorter mane. "...I should have just canceled the trip to the hospital and focused on Flurry more...I don't know how she wound up outside of Ponyville, but I guess she either ran away to look for someone else to play with, or she was looking for her Whammy when I heard her throw a tantrum."

"And...where is her Whammy?" Cadence asked.

Riku grimaced, lowering his head. "...Outside Ponyville...torn to shreds by the Demon Tower when the replica of me threw it away from her." Flurry whimpered as her favorite toy was mentioned, lost forever no thanks to her evil fake uncle and the monstrous tower of Shadows. Now the two parents were worried. That snail was the one thing that could help calm Flurry down, and even if they bought another one that looked just like it, she probably wouldn't take it because it's not the one she wants. "I should have known something was up when that Riku did that..."

"Why was he after Flurry Heart?" Aqua asked. "The new Organization is supposed to be after Sora. Why her?"

"He was trying to get rid of me," Riku said. "I don't know if he was taunting me, but when those Shadows lead me to her, they didn't attack her...But, when he did..." He growled, the grin on Dark Riku's face when he was held down was more toward him, not what he had planned to do behind his back. They knew what had been going on, knowing how close Flurry Heart was to Riku and what it would do to him if she so much as got a scratch. "...He knew I would get in the way and get hurt for Flurry if it meant keeping her safe...I don't know if he was being nice to her to get at me, or she's more important than we think..."

"Well, she does have super alicorn magic, but thanks to that Fledgling's Forbearance spell Sunburst found, we don't have to worry about her blowing stuff up," Pinkie said.

Riku looked at Flurry, a strange thought coming to mind about the baby alicorn's power. When she put up her barrier when he accidentally scared her earlier today, her magic seemed to radiate light, nearly similar to what Kairi has. It may have been weaker, but he did notice Dark Riku flinch away when he tried to touch her barrier while fighting the Demon Tower.

"...What if...?" Riku paused, finding the idea silly, but if it was a possibility, he couldn't help his curiosity when he discovered this, along with Dark Riku shockingly caring about the filly. "...Can Flurry Heart...be a new Princess of Heart?"

"You mean like an eighth princess?" Terra asked. "I don't think that's possible when it requires only seven princesses to protect Kingdom Hearts."

"What I mean is...can it be possible for a former Princess of Heart to subconsciously pass their light on to future princesses?" Riku elaborated.

None of the other Keyblade wielders made a response, their own curiosity on such a theory peaking their interest. "Well, I'm a Princess of Heart, and I haven't lost my power of light," Kairi said. "I don't even know how I could pass my light onto another, even unwillingly."

"Maybe you're a special kind of princess?" Sora guessed. "You have a Keyblade, so...Maybe you're a permanent Princess of Heart until you actually pass it down to someone else?"

Aqua pondered on the thought, approaching Cadence and Flurry Heart. "There wasn't much I knew of about the Princesses of Heart. Just like the events of the Keyblade War, we only know a little about them: they are important to keeping Kingdom Hearts safe, or keep the Door to Darkness sealed to prevent Heartless from swarming the worlds." Accessing the Galactic Map next, Aqua swiped over the different worlds where each of the princesses they know of with pure light in their hearts resided in. "Alice, Jasmine, Belle, Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella...We should check in on them and see if they still hold the power of a Princess of Heart. If Flurry Heart really is one...she could be targeted by someone and used for their own personal gain."

"If Chrysalis found out..." Shining cringed, unable to imagine what Chrysalis would do with his daughter if she ever found out. Luckily, the former changeling queen is a wanted fugitive, and if she dares to show her face around his family again, he was going to deal with her himself. Looking at Cadence, they both knew Flurry was going to be under heavy watch in order to keep her safe from those in their world and out. The unicorn stallion looked back at Riku and Twilight, feeling guilty for judging the Keyblade Master before learning how their daughter was almost taken hostage by a copy of him. "...Riku, I'm sorry for snapping at you...I just-"

"I understand," Riku interrupted. "But this whole mess was my fault. It would have been better to cancel our plans, but my stubborn pride and refusal to let you two and Twilight down kept me from saying so." He limped over to Cadence, allowed to be near Flurry Heart now that the situation was settled. Flurry noticed him, holding her hooves out to him, wanting to be held by her favorite uncle. He didn't need permission from Cadence, holding the baby to him as he gently took her in his hooves. "I should thank you, though, Flurry. I heard you crying for me when that Heartless swarmed me. You sort of saved me and guided me out of the darkness I began to fall in.

"But I really am sorry I didn't pay attention to you. I tried to please everyone, but I can't do everything perfectly. Forgive me?" Flurry cooed, pressing herself against Riku's neck with her little hooves wrapped around him, nuzzling him affectionately. He took that as a yes, chuckling a little while the others watched the adorable scene. When she finally let go, letting out a small whine as she did, he got an idea to maybe help Flurry calm down if she accepts what he had in mind. He lowered the filly to the ground, letting out more whines as she feared being away from him again. "I'll be right back. I got a little surprise for you myself." He limped over to the doorway, grabbing the handles as he closed it shut. "No peeking," he said before closing them, leaving everyone baffled.

"What's he going to do?" Cadence asked Twilight.

"I...don't know," Twilight said, just as clueless as the rest of her friends.

Flurry began to fuss, waiting impatiently for her uncle to come back. After several minutes passed, Riku came back in, carrying a present on his back. He set it down next to Flurry, making her curious as she got more presents.

"Open it, Flurry," Riku said. Flurry opened her new present, and when she saw what was inside, she squealed excitedly and pulled out his gift. To everyone's surprise, it was a plush toy of Riku, complete with a mini outfit similar to his own with his old Keyblade, Way to the Dawn, on its back, made of the same material as the doll so Flurry didn't accidentally hurt herself with a plastic or foam one. She obviously loved it, hugging her new toy tightly. Riku crouched down beside her, glad to see she'll keep it close. "It might not be a bear, but if you ever get scared, just hold it tight, and it'll keep you safe."

"Riku, how did you make that so fast?" Twilight asked, finding it adorable seeing a plushie of him and Flurry really liking it.

"That Moogle's pretty quick with toys," he said, giving the alicorn a hint as to where it came from.

Flurry looked up at her uncle, holding her new plushie out to him. "...Wikoo."

A collective gasp echoed in the room, hearing Flurry say Riku's name. "Aww, she said your name," Cadence gushed. "Flurry's really attached to you, Riku."

Riku was a bit stunned hearing a baby call out his name. Twilight was a bit jealous, scooching next to Riku.

"How about 'Twily'? Can you say 'Twily', Flurry?" Twilight asked eagerly.

"Wikoo!" Flurry said again, making the lavender alicorn sigh and hang her head.

"Maybe next time," she mumbled.

Flurry then flew up, still holding her new favorite toy, hovering up to the dazed stallion and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, thanking him for her present. Everyone laughed as they saw the cute gesture Flurry made, Riku snapping out of his daze and gave the baby alicorn a smile.

"...You're welcome, Flurry," Riku said.

"I think next time we let you take care of Flurry Heart for us, we'll give you plenty of notice," Cadence said. "What are you and Twilight doing next Tuesday?" Riku and Twilight both blanched, set up for another day of babysitting. "For dinner, not to babysit," Cadence reiterated.

"Oh...Well, if I get better by then, maybe," Riku said.

"But we are free for next Tuesday," Twilight said.

"Perfect," Shining said.

"And there better not be any mashed peas for her on that dinner date," Riku warned.

Everyone laughed at his irritation, making the stallion sigh. If there was, he was hoping Flurry Heart would give Twilight a sample of her fun meal time when that day came.

After saying goodbye to Shining, Cadence, and Flurry Heart, the baby alicorn reluctant to leave her uncle after everything she went through, the Crystal Empire royal family headed back home via train. It was already sunset as Riku sat at the top of the castle, reflecting on the day's crazy, and almost disastrous, events. He was given a heads up on what happened after he passed out: Shining and Cadence had left the art show early when they started missing Flurry Heart, which was almost a catastrophe after finding out what happened outside Ponyville, Twilight had succeeded in winning over the nobles with their complaints on the changelings reformation, though she was sure someone's going to find something to bring up and spark this endless argument, and Spike had kept the foals in the hospital entertained when he went off to search for Flurry Heart. Even though he was stressed and nearly beaten to a pulp, it was quite an interesting day to say the least. Though encountering his darker self again and his vendetta toward him, there was no question the Organization members must have their own schemes behind Xehanort's back, depending on who else has returned from the past.

"The Organization is growing stronger." Riku's ear perked up, looking over to his right. Sitting beside him was himself, or rather, the Riku Replica he met back in Castle Oblivion as a pegasus like him. Unlike the Dark Riku who attacked him, this clone of him had blue eyes like his, in the muscular Dark Mode outfit he wore when transformed with the power of darkness. As unnerved as he should be, or going mad after being tossed for a loop against Dark Riku and the Demon Tower, Riku found this to be normal, figuring out that the voice that spoke to him was in fact this replica. "They're definitely going to stop at nothing to take Sora, or harm you all."

"No kidding," Riku responded, wincing a little as he tried to stretch his wings. "That Riku had to be you. I'm sure if it really was me possessed by Ansem, brought forward in time, there'd be a mind-blowing time paradox that could have erased me."

"Yes...It was me," Riku Replica said. "...But, it was the darkness of my heart that must have been enlisted; a part of me that was lost when you finally defeated your own darkness."

"And they say puppets don't have a heart. The old Organization really were Heartless lunatics," Riku uttered. "...Xion is like you, but you both have your own kind of personality, your own purpose for wanting to exist."

"Too bad Naminé is already back together with Kairi, and Sora's watching over both of them," the replica stated.

"Jealous?" Riku asked teasingly.

"Tsk. I vowed to protect Naminé. I don't feel that way toward her." Riku couldn't help but chuckle at the replica's response, though it was more funny when he picked on Sora and his crush on Kairi.

As the two Rikus sat in silence, contemplating what else Xehanort's new Organization XIII is up to, Twilight came up to look for him. "You should be in bed, mister," Twilight chided. "That Demon Tower and Dark Firaga could have killed you. I'm surprised you weren't unconscious for that long."

"Hey, you know we've been through far worse, right?" Riku stated.

"Even still, you had me worried sick." Twilight sat next to him, letting out a sigh. "What were you even doing up here?"

Riku looked over at where he saw the Riku Replica, but the double of him was gone. "...Talking to myself," he said, barely phased by the replica's disappearance.

"Uh huh..." Twilight pulled out Riku's old Keyblade, the handle and part of the blade still attached the only thing left of his weapon. "I picked up your Keyblade, or what was left of it...I didn't know if you wanted to keep it."

Riku grabbed the broken Keyblade, holding it out in front of him as he looked at the damage. He was surprised to see how much of the blade was still there, but with its shortened and jagged state, it wouldn't fit with his combat style if it's more like a dagger. He lowered the hilt beside him, then held his hoof out and summoned his new Keyblade.

"I kind of wanted to leave it behind, but...I don't think it'll hurt to keep it as a souvenir," Riku said. "This came to me when the Demon Tower swarmed me...I think I'll call it...Braveheart."

"At least it's a better name than 'The Keyblades of Harmony'," Twilight said, giggling a little at the strange name of the six blades crafted in the Elements of Harmony's images. "Sounds redundant having two sets of harmonic artifacts, and one of those sets being weapons...Oh! Speaking of,-" Twilight summoned her own Keyblade, holding her blade in both hooves. "-I never gave my Keyblade a name all this time! I mean, maybe some of them are named before coming up with one, but you'd think I should have made one by now!"

"Probably because you've been so busy training and everything else that happened." Twilight grinned sheepishly, her mind racing as she tried to think of a good name to give her Keyblade. Riku examined the design of the Keyblade, along with the abilities she's gained as a wielder. "...How about 'Harmony'?"

"Seriously?" Twilight asked skeptically. "Why that?"

"It makes much more sense than naming it something dumb like 'Friendship is Magic' or 'The Princess Blade'," Riku said. "What you can do with your harmony links, the six symbols of yours and the girls' cutie marks as the keychain, and how it represents your relationships with your friends, I think it suits your Keyblade perfectly."

"Hmmm...I didn't think naming it 'Friendship is Magic' sounded dumb...but shouting it out loud could be a bit embarrassing if I run out of mana in combat," Twilight said. She then nodded, accepting her Keyblade's new name. "Harmony it is." They dismissed their newly named Keyblades, then, with a gentle tug, Twilight lifted Riku up on his hooves. "Now, you are going straight back to bed, Riku. You'll need your rest."

"Yes, ma'am," Riku responded with a sigh, obeying his princess's orders before "getting thrown in the dungeon".

The couple headed back inside, so many thoughts about the Organization's alternate goals, future Princesses of Heart, and more serious threats running through their heads, where the answers lie in wait in the future or remain a mystery until discovered. Riku hoped he was wrong about Flurry being one of the next Princesses of Heart, because if it was true, then Equestria could be in far more trouble than it already has been.


	160. Ansem the Wise's Secret Studies

The next couple weeks were relatively peaceful, give or take a few bits of chaos to even it out. Since Riku was still badly injured, he's been recovering in the castle, leaving the others to handle the Heartless in the other worlds. Along with his predicament, Ponyville gained a new citizen, which just so happens to be Pinkie's big sister, Maud, having finished her education in rock science and earned her rockterate in her major and wanted to move to Ponyville, to Pinkie's glee. At first, her idea of living arrangements was in Ghastly Gorge, but Pinkie wanted to try to convince Maud to live closer and make some new friends. Ironically, when she was introduced to Starlight, she and Maud actually met once before, although that was when the former tyrant of Our Town asked for her opinion on a location to store the village's cutie marks, and got help in her old schemes from the rock expert. They hit it off well, but Pinkie kept pushing her big sister into them being best friends, almost driving Maud to Ghastly Gorge so she didn't upset her cheerful little sister and fail her. Thankfully, both their issues were sorted out, and Maud now lives in a beautiful cavern she found with Starlight that had an underground waterfall, a clear lake, and shimmering gems in the sunlight seeping through the hole where the falls were. And the best news was that it was close to Ponyville, or more adjacent to Ponyville, but it was enough for Pinkie, as long as she didn't interfere with Maud and Starlight's hangout time.

Fluttershy also had an animal sanctuary made to help all the sick animals that suddenly flocked to the town's veterinarian, giving them a place to recover and leave freely once they were better. Her plans were unfortunately derailed when Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie suggested three different ponies that were "perfect" in making her dream sanctuary come to life: a contractor using the trees around where she thought was a great location to not only destroy the setting, but also literally build an animal shelter, a designer who made several drapes that would end up getting ruined by the animals, even be a hazard to birds if they get caught in them when trying to bask in the sunlight, and an animal wrangler suggesting "keeping the animals safe" in confined metal cages, not giving them the freedom she wanted to give to her animal friends. Despite the "help", Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie apologized for the unsuccessful ponies they trusted for their own projects. Fluttershy didn't pay it no mind and decided to make her sanctuary her own way, but not without some help from a true expert on building in the wildlife of nature: Big Daddy McColt from The Smokey Mountains. With his, and everyone else's help, Fluttershy's dream sanctuary was made, and it was exactly how she wanted it to be.

Then came another incident involving Rarity and Sweetie Belle's relationship as sisters. Because of Rarity's busy work in her other boutiques she's opened, she began reminiscing on the fun she used to have with Sweetie Belle when she was a little filly, desperate to rekindle that spark from her nostalgia. To her disappointment, Sweetie Belle wasn't the little filly from those silly pictures they took back then, already growing into a young mare in her preteens with her own job with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo as Cutie Mark Crusaders. She had expected her big sister to take her out to do activities that would be fun for both their age groups, only to go to an ice cream parlor and eat one of the tiniest sundaes she recalled was a lot "bigger" when she was five, watched a dull puppet show put on by the one stallion Rarity helped build during the inspiration manifestation fiasco, and dressing up in silly costumes while doing a photo op. Sweetie had to get Sora's help, even though he was biased when he treats her and the other two Crusaders like his baby sisters, but she figured it was because he was a human that made it seem normal to be coddled by him. That, and he was able to protect them from all sorts of danger. Rarity eventually realized Sweetie Belle has been getting older and can't stay young forever, still holding the memories of their youth, but also leading to make some new ones as time passes. Sora was relieved to know that they wouldn't break apart in another fight like the first time, him being the better sibling over Rarity over the unicorn sisters' differences in personality.

As the days had passed, Aqua had suggested building a new Gummi ship where it can seat several bodies at once like a grand vessel instead of in small groups like Sora, Riku, and Kairi's small battleships. Luckily, the Moogle had started selling Gummi Blocks for any added features the trio wanted to add to their original builds. Using the field where the ships were parked, they began building a bigger ship with several thousand blocks to piece together. Twilight and Aqua agreed on what the design would look like: the Tree of Harmony. With custom painted blocks matching the tree's crystal bark, along with recreating the branches that housed five of the Elements of Harmony, placing rockets behind them to propel the ship forward, and the Element of Magic's place at the trunk as the massive cockpit with several chairs inside, their new vessel was fully built in no time at all. They no longer have to waste time with all three ships, each only holding three passengers at a time, and make it simpler to park one Gummi ship in a world than several ones together.

Today was a bit of a slow day, the Mane Six done with their chores, errands, or work, and the Keyblade wielders not needed to save the world from the threat of darkness. Sora lounged in his throne, staring at the Galactic Map in boredom. He let out a yawn, listlessly swiping his hoof across the galaxy, looking at all the different worlds.

"So bored," he groaned. "I don't want to make any wedding plans right now, and Riku's still out of commission after fighting that Replica Riku. I swear, this new Organization stooping that low to holding children and babies hostage to lower our guard...Why not face us themselves if they're that confident without using dirty tactics like that?"

Outside the castle, a shooting star swerved about through the sky as it began its descent down to Equestria. The light fell and landed on the ground at the entrance to Ponyville, a brief flash of light revealing a short griffon and a diamond dog.

"Boy is Sora gonna be surprised to see us. A-hyuck!" Goofy said.

"Along with what else we've got for him and the others," Donald added.

Jumping out of Goofy's vest pocket, a small bipedal cricket stood on his shoulder, wearing black blazer, a red vest and white high-collared shirt underneath, tan pants, yellow shoes with black tips, and a royal blue top hat with an orange band around the base. "You would have thought that, from all these wild adventures Sora's been on the last few years, he could have at least brought me along to record the strange adventures he's had in this world."

"Sora did arrive with a bit of a bang, so maybe you're lucky you didn't go with him, Jiminy," Goofy said with his trademark chuckle.

"That is a good point," Jiminy said. "Now, lets find them and give them the good and bad news."

Donald and Goofy nodded, then made their way into town to look for their old amigo. It has been quite a while since Sora's old battle buddies had been in Equestria, even if nothing new has changed in town. What did surprise them was the crystal tree castle off in the distance, which must have been he Castle of Friendship Sora had mentioned on his last visit to Disney Castle. It sure surprised Jiminy, letting out a whistle as he stared in awe at the magnificent structure.

They allowed themselves inside the castle, marveling the interior of the foyer, which was just as grand as it was on the outside. "It sure is purty in here," Goofy commented. "Don't let King Mickey know his castle's not as great as this one."

While admiring the entrance, Starlight wandered out from the hall while reading a book, her eyes glancing away for a moment to spot the new guests who helped themselves in. "Oh, hello," she greeted. "Didn't think anyone would actually waltz right into the castle without there being any guards...I think Twilight needs to hire some just in case."

"Hello there, ma'am," Goofy greeted with a wave. "We're lookin' for a friend of ours. Do you by any chance know someone named Sora?"

"Of course I know him. He's actually lounging in the throne room, bored out of his mind," Starlight said. "How do you know him?"

"We go way back," Donald said, his voice making the unicorn snort a little when he sounded more like he was squawking than talking. "I'm Donald, and this is Goofy."

Jiminy leapt up onto Goofy's hat, making himself a bit more visible as he politely bowed with his hat off. "And I'm Jiminy Cricket. Pleasure making your acquaintance, miss."

"AHH! A talking cricket!" Starlight exclaimed in shock. Using her magic, she snatched Jiminy off Goofy's head, making the helpless journal writer yelp and squirm as he was dragged closer to her. As she got a better look at him, she noticed he wasn't like any normal cricket, and judging by the odd duck-billed griffon and dopey face from the diamond dog, they weren't naturally from this world. "...Oh. For a moment, I thought I accidentally cast an animal language spell subconsciously. I can...see why you would be Sora's friends."

"You know about the other worlds?" Jiminy asked, more concerned with the balance of the world order than his own life now that Starlight wasn't going to squish him or toss him out the window.

"In the harshest way possible, but yes," she admitted. Starlight lowered Jiminy onto her hoof, giving him an apologetic look for handling him like that. "Besides, can you really keep order in a world with Heartless going around?"

"Well...I guess that is true, but it's the principal of the matter," Jiminy said.

"Right. Well, I'll show you guys to the throne room." Starlight lead her guests down the hall, Jiminy bounding up into Starlight's mane and enjoyed the ride while the guests took in all the castle had to offer. Reaching the double doors, Starlight opened the door, where Sora was lazily hanging upside down in his seat, spinning around the holographic globe of Equestria. "Sora, what are you doing?"

"Bored," he simply stated. "Must...find...fun..." While staring blankly at the map, his ears perked up when he heard two familiar people's laughs at his bored statement. Looking at the entrance, he immediately sat up when he saw Donald and Goofy. "Donald!? Goofy!?" Sora leapt off his throne, nearly tackling his friends over as he embraced them, the duo returning the friendly hug. "What brings you guys here!?"

"It's not just us," Donald said, pointing at Starlight.

Sora looked at the mare, barely noticing Jiminy Cricket perched on her head. "Jiminy! You're here too?" he asked. The small, anthropomorphic cricket leapt over to Sora's outstretched hoof, baffling the Keyblade wielder with his friends coming over to visit. "What's going on? Is there some sort of special occasion I don't know about?"

"Not quite," Jiminy said. "We are here for a reason, but we've also got some news to tell everyone."

"Alright. I guess we'll gather everyone in here to see what's up," Sora said.

He and Starlight left the room to find their friends, bringing them to the throne room. After the friendly reunion with King Mickey's guard captain and magician, along with introducing Jiminy Cricket to the gang, they all got settled in their thrones as they prepared themselves for the news they had to bring.

"So, Donald, Goofy, what news do you have for us?" Aqua asked. "Is it about Xehanort?"

"Sort of, but we'll get to that in a bit," Goofy said. "Got a little bit of a surprise to give you all." From his vest, Goofy pulled out an electronic tablet, able to fit in anyone's hands, or hooves. The case was black and red, the upper part gold with three triangular points, made to look like a crown. The mares all stared at the odd device, never seeing anything like it before. "It's called a Gummiphone!"

"Since we're always far away, Chip and Dale began making these to help communicate with each other intergalactically," Donald explained.

"I think we're one step ahead of you," Ventus said, showing Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy their enchanted crystal earpieces. "Magic communicators. But, only for us if one of us wielders needs some backup."

"Hmm. Interesting," Jiminy commented. "But, are you able to make contact with the king, or Yen Sid?"

"Not exactly," Terra admitted. "We could use other communication devices to help us."

"As helpful as this Gummiphone might be, why do we need them?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Well, it's clearly not for Sora to talk with us when he needs a chat," Donald said, letting out a snicker. "Because he's stuck with us once again!"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean!?" Sora questioned irritably.

Suddenly, the Gummiphone began to ring, startling all but the three guests. "Is that...making music?" Rarity asked.

"Must be, because this tune is catchy!" Pinkie said as she swayed and sang to the ringtone. "La-la la-laaaaa, la-la la la, la-la la-laaaaaa!"

"Almost sounds like one of those ringtone things from the girls' cell phones at Canterlot High," Twilight uttered in awe. They all soon looked at Sora as the tune kept ringing. "...And why does it seem to fit Sora so well?"

"Because it IS Sora's theme!" Pinkie said with a gasp. "It makes perfect sense!"

"Uhh...sure it is," Sora mumbled.

Goofy answered the call, swiping his finger across the green phone icon, the lit up blue screen quickly shifting to a video call, where the red-nosed chipmunk Gummi engineer, Dale, was on screen. "Hiya, Dale! You called right on time!"

"Dale? One of the cute little chipmunks back in Disney Town!?" Fluttershy asked with a squee.

"Looks like you and Donald are having an easier time using that Star Shard the king had!"Dale said."Speaking of, the Gummiphone's all yours, Your Majesty!"

The camera from the other phone moved, King Mickey centered himself in the frame, but he was wearing a new outfit that was closely similar to Riku's, the only difference being the different colored pants."Hey there, everybody!"Mickey greeted."Hopefully I'm on speaker, Goofy."

"They can hear ya loud and clear, Your Majesty," Goofy confirmed, spinning around slowly as he pointed the screen toward everyone in the room to let them see him.

"King Mickey, long time no see!" Sora greeted.

"Wow, quite an impressive throne room,"Mickey said."Master Yen Sid was right when he told me what it looked like, and what it had."

"So, what was the news you wanted to give us?" Aqua asked.

"Well, there are several things I'd like to discuss, though someone else is going to have to give you more details on some important data,"Mickey explained."To start, Master Yen Sid has informed me about what has happened to all of you when members of the new Organization XIII attacked, mostly focusing on Sora and kidnapping him to become one of Xehanort's seeds of darkness."Sora grimaced, despising Marluxia and Vanitas's tactics, the latter almost succeeding had it not been for Chrysalis keeping control of all her changelings when one of them decided to desert his hive for a better life."Whatever Xehanort has planned, he's probably intending to weaken all of you, or Sora, whether physically, emotionally, or psychologically."

"More than likely all three," Riku said, wincing a little as he moved one of his wings. "Like holding a bunch of kids hostage, or putting Flurry Heart in danger, knowing damn well I was going to take their blows trying to protect her..."

"They went after Riku?"Mickey asked, a bit shocked to learn about the latest attack.

"It was a replica of me, one I thought I destroyed back in Castle Oblivion, but it acted more like when Ansem possessed me," Riku explained. "He clearly has something against me, and he almost got me killed when I was protecting her from a Demon Tower."

"He also lost his Keyblade," Twilight mentioned, making Mickey gasp. Twilight teleported what remained of Riku's Way to the Dawn, showing the mouse the broken blade. "He has a new one that came completely out of nowhere, though, but it helped him in the end...And he also got a new haircut in the process. Which is a lot nicer than his old hairstyle."

"Is there any part of me you're never interested in?" Riku asked, giving his girlfriend a sly smirk.

Twilight bushed, returning Riku's old Keyblade back to their room, giving him a spiteful glare. "You know, you're lucky you're still in a lot of pain, otherwise I'd pummel you for that remark."

"I didn't hear you deny it," Riku teased, her expression making the others laugh, teasing her more.

"Anyway, back on topic,"Mickey said."Due to the new Organization now becoming active and forcefully take Sora by any means, you're going to be kept a close eye on, and I couldn't have picked the best partners you've traveled with to watch your back in case they strike again."

"Huh? So...Donald and Goofy...are my bodyguards?" Sora asked. "I can take care of myself fine with my new Formchanging abilities!"

"Sora, this is just for your own protection,"Mickey rephrased."I know you can defend yourself, but with the last two situations where you were blackmailed and actually captured, we can't afford to let Xehanort forcefully enlist you as one of the vessels he needs."Sora wanted to argue further, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He leaned back in his seat, sighing heavily, reminded of the looks of fear on the foals' faces when they saw him buckle under the pressure of their safety, especially when Scootaloo tried to help him and almost got killed by Marluxia. If it weren't for his friends and Kaito showing up in the nick of time, he either would have perished or been taken captive and reformed into Xehanort's Organization, whether or not Scootaloo or the other foals would have gotten hurt."I do have faith in your skills, Sora, but it's only a precaution. Besides, you'll have Donald and Goofy at your side again. I know how inseparable you three are, so it should be a win-win for you, right?"

"...You're right, but what about your kingdom if you head out again?" Sora asked. "Who'll watch out for Queen Minnie and the castle?"

"We got everything all sorted out, Sora," Goofy said. "Maxy's gonna be taking my place as the new captain of the royal guard while I'm assigned to look out for ya!"

"And P.J.'s temporarily taking over as the court magician for me," Donald added. "But I'm far more powerful than him, so that spot isn't going to be his forever."

Sora chuckled, grateful to have them back again, and not for a vacation or a small visit, including Jiminy after their last adventure against the old Organization XIII."Great! That's one bit of news over with. Now, I'm going to transfer the call to someone else for the next part."

As Mickey pressed a finger to the screen, his image faded into static. Not a moment later, the video feed came back, only this time it showed a person, a young man who seemed to be around Sora or Riku's age, wearing a white lab coat from what they could see on the screen, the background behind him looking like the lab Sora had discovered in Radiant Garden that belonged to Ansem the Wise. Riku gasped in shock as he recognized the young scientist's face and hair, his long steel-blue bangs hanging down, obscuring most of the right side of his face, leaving one of his bright blue eyes able to be seen through the thinner bangs on his left side. When he saw everyone as ponies, he was a little bit startled, but recomposed himself and cleared his throat.

"Hello, everyone,"the young man greeted.

"Huh...He looks a bit...familiar to me," Ventus noted, trying to recall where he last saw this new ally.

"I know exactly who he is," Riku growled. "This guy was one of the Nobodies from Organization XIII. How are you still alive?"

"I believe you are misunderstood, though I cannot deny you could forget my Nobody, Zexion, after what he tried to do to you, Riku,"the young man said calmly, unnerving everyone as he knew Riku's name."My real name is Ienzo."

"So, he's just like Lea," Twilight figured. "He used to be a Nobody, but came back after it was destroyed."

"Correct. It is confusing to explain, but when someone has lost their heart to darkness, turning into a Heartless, they leave behind an empty shell, which is the-"Rainbow Dash interrupted with a bored groan.

"We know how the Heartless and Nobody thing happens!" Rainbow exclaimed. "We don't want to hear it again!"

"...Ok. My apologies,"Ienzo murmured, clearing his throat once again before resuming where he previously left off."I know some of you don't feel like I'm trustworthy, but I can assure you I'm no longer under Xemnas's influence, nor do I have any interest in Xehanort's ploys to claim Kingdom Hearts."

"So, you were evil, but that was a different you, and you're actually innocent in all of what happened?" Starlight questioned.

"Almost sounds a lot like you, Starlight," Fluttershy said. "...Only without the...other pony as you part."

The council looked at each other, wondering if Ienzo could really be trusted. "I believe him," Terra said, breaking the silence. "When I went back to Radiant Garden to search for Aqua, I recognized Lea and the two guards who tried to stop me as former Nobodies in Xemnas's Organization XIII. Looks can be deceiving when we can truly judge others by their actions."

Aqua growled when she was reminded of her trust in Xehanort, though that was immediately broken after learning he was the one responsible for killing Eraqus, destroying their home, and breaking apart her relationships with Terra and Ventus."Ah. So that's how that mysterious passageway down there got broken into."Ienzo moved his Gummiphone over to the window, aiming the camera down to show everyone the giant hole Terra left behind when he searched for any trace of her down in the secret passage Xemnas knew."Lea was vague on how this occurred, but now I see why."He turned the camera back to himself."At least it grew my curiosity as to what was down there."

"I agree with Terra," Ventus said. "I can trust Ienzo."

"Wait, that can't be...Goofy, show me who just spoke."Goofy nodded, aiming the camera at Ventus to let Ienzo see. The scientist let out a gasp in surprise at his appearance."Roxas!? But, that's impossible!"

"Heh. No, I'm not Roxas, even though I look like him...Or rather, he looks like me, but is actually Sora's Nobody," Ventus explained. "I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven."

"Ventus...?"Ienzo's brain went to work, trying to process how Sora's special Nobody looked so much like Ventus."...I have so many questions to how that possibility came to be, but with the data I have to share with you all, I shouldn't truly be all that surprised to see Roxas back right away."

"What kind of data?" Kairi asked. "Is it about Roxas?"

"Yes, but more specifically, Roxas's heart inside Sora's,"Ienzo explained."I've been looking over Ansem the Wise's documents on the heart when I woke up. Most of his older works on the heart and the Heartless are vast, but the most recent data through his code revolved around Sora."

"On me!?" Sora exclaimed. "Was I a guinea pig in some crazy experiment!? I only met the guy once in The World That Never Was, and he blew up with that machine of his to break down the Kingdom Hearts Xemnas was building!"

"When you were asleep for a year after going through Castle Oblivion, the pod you were in so Naminé could put your memories back together was transferred to that mansion in Twilight Town," Riku answered. "That same place was also where I captured Roxas, placing him in a data version of the town to get him to return to your heart, along with whatever memories he had left inside of him."

"...Oh...Ok, then," Sora said, though he was still a bit uneasy about being studied while in a coma.

"Ah think all of us know Sora's pretty special in a lot of ways, but what did this Ansem fellah find out about Sora?" Applejack asked.

"I don't have a lot of data to go on from here in Radiant Garden, but if Ansem the Wise had another lab in another world, find it and tell me what you can find in his computer there,"Ienzo said.

"I smell a road trip!" Pinkie said. "New world, new faces, new everything!"

"Well, if there's something Ansem the Wise may have had that could be useful to Xehanort, we need to find it and make sure he doesn't take it," Aqua said. "I'll stay behind to keep an eye on things here and continue working on the map. I really want to get this to search for Nobodies and Unversed."

"I'm curious to see what Twilight Town is like," Rarity said. "It must be quite grand with a name like that."

"And we can bring Starlight and Spike with us!" Pinkie added, startling the unicorn and baby dragon, Spike warming up to the idea much faster than Starlight.

"I guess it could be fun," Spike said. "Besides, I want to know what another world is like after experiencing it once in that enchanted Power Ponies comic crossed over with Dissidia Pony Fantasy."

"I don't know," Starlight said. "What if other humans from another world think we look strange and completely out of place?" When she looked at Sora, most of them gave her a deadpanned look, then pointed at Donald and Goofy, emphasizing their faces being completely different than average griffons or diamond dogs. "...Ok, I stand corrected. But, does everypony really find them normal?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Donald questioned.

"You're a griffon with a duck bill," Starlight answered with a blank leer. "Last I checked, griffon beaks are more curved and very sharp, like the eagle part of their anatomy." Donald grumbled to himself, crossing his arms over his chest in a pout. "That, and you sound like you're gargling a squeaky toy you accidentally swallowed when you talk."

Donald squawked at the comment, glaring at the unicorn. "I do not!" he said, his reaction making everyone else in the room laugh.

"We'll call you when we see what we can find on that computer, Ienzo," Goofy promised.

"Thank you. I'll also give you updates on anything else I've discovered on my end,"Ienzo said before ending the call.

"I'm wondering if I should use a spell to temporarily change us human if all of us are going to Twilight Town," Twilight pondered aloud.

"Considering all the Nobodies that had appeared there a while back, I doubt anyone there has seen stranger things," Sora said. "Besides, without clothes, wouldn't there also be an embarrassing situation like what happened last time when you were with Riku?"

"Heheh. Right," Twilight giggled, both she and Riku blushing at that one awkward moment.

Out near the Gummi ships, everyone gathered in front of the newly built tree-shaped vessel. Aside from Aqua staying behind to continue studying how to upgrade both the maps in the castle and Riku still in recovery, Ventus and Terra also stuck around to keep tabs on Equestria. The others gathered out to where the Gummi ships were, Starlight finally getting a glimpse at what these space vehicles looked like, and their structures baffled her.

"So...these things can really...fly?" Starlight questioned, raising a brow and tilting her head trying to imagine something created out of what closely resembled giant building blocks could even lift more than an inch off the ground. She then looked over at the Tree of Harmony ship, barely even considered to be called a ship at all without the proper design of one. "I don't see how that one can. And we're...using that one compared to the other ones."

"You'd be surprised by the different blueprints Donald, Goofy, and I found with all sorts of different Gummis we could use," Sora said. "And yeah, they could all fly. Some just not meant for space combat like this one. Think of the Tree of Harmony Gummi as...a cruise ship."

"...Right. It's gonna cruise really well with how much resistance a tree can get while moving," Starlight said skeptically, which quickly turned to nervousness when she approached the docking ramp leading up to the big star-shaped cockpit in the center of the ship. While the other mares stepped in without much worry, she and Spike were slightly afraid, neither knowing if riding in this kind of vessel would be smoother or bumpier than any other vehicle they've traveled in. "You all sure this is safe?"

"Of course it's safe," Donald assured. "We use them all the time."

"Unless you count Sora getting his own ship blown up from the overused engine when he first arrived here," Kairi teased, making her fiance grumble irritably.

"I just...wanted to get here as soon as possible," he argued. Kairi giggled as she teased him, making him glower at her before he headbutted flanks, silently ordering her to get on before he left a worse mark on her rear, only to be teased even more by her swishing tail and swaying hips. Sighing in defeat, he trudged up the ramp after her, Donald and Goofy snickering at the scene after them, followed by Starlight and Spike until they reached the cockpit. The latter two stared in awe, seeing the interior of the highly advanced vessel, much bigger than the original Gummi ship's as it now had over a dozen chairs and much more room to walk around in. "Alright, everyone buckle in and we'll get the S.S. Harmony's maiden voyage underway!"

"'The S.S. Harmony'?" Twilight repeated. "It's not a boat, Sora."

"No one gave it a name, so someone had to. And I got dibs on the name," he said, sticking his tongue out at Twilight.

Starlight and Spike got into a seat, both of them strapping themselves in, clinging onto their chairs. "Oh man. This is...kinda exciting, but it's a whole lot worse than a roller coaster," Spike said.

"I'm driving!" Sora and Donald both said, the duo looking at each other before their stares turned to glares.

"I named the Gummi ship, so that makes me the captain!" Sora reasoned.

"Anytime you drive a Gummi, you always get us in loads of trouble!" Donald argued.

"Hey, you didn't want me to find Riku or Kairi back then, and that jungle world could have been the best place to search for them!" Sora argued back.

"Then you shouldn't have taken the wheel and plunged us in there when you should have listened to me!" While the two continued to bicker, making the girls all sigh in irritation, Goofy stepped up, separating Sora and Donald and sat in the captain's chair.

"How about I drive and you two relax for a change?" Goofy suggested. Sora and Donald leered at each other, then turned away with a pout.

"Fine," they both agreed, Goofy chuckling at their childish behavior before starting up the new Gummi ship.

"Here we go, everybody! Hold on tight!" Goofy announced, the engine humming to life, startling the two newcomers on their new adventure beyond Equestria.

Starlight and Spike jumped when they felt the ship begin to rise up, watching the ground disappear from the dome. "Whoa! We're actually moving!" Starlight exclaimed, feeling just as anxious as when she first rode on Aqua's glider, only she felt a lot safer in this Gummi ship while buckled up in a proper seat. The slow ascent picked up as the colorful rockets in the branches launched them forward and out into the atmosphere. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi returned to normal upon leaving Equestria while Starlight and Spike looked outside, amazed to be out in space as they left their world, which seemed far different than they had expected it to look through their scientific studies. "Wow..."

"This is so cool!" Spike cheered, wanting to get a closer look, but remained in his seat, still feeling a bit of trepidation from his first ride out in space.

"Yeah, space is pretty cool," Sora said.

"So, how long do you think it'll take to reach Twilight Town?" Starlight asked.

"It won't take long at all," Kairi said.

"Oh. So it's actually close to Equestria?" the heliotrope unicorn asked, hoping for a smooth ride across the cosmos.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie snickered, eager to see the expressions on Starlight and Spike's face when they find out how quickly they'll arrive. "Starlight, you've seen the map," Twilight said. "Many of the worlds are spaced apart from each other by light years. And I think Twilight Town, along with every other world beyond Equestria, is several billion light years away."

"...That's...pretty far, right?" Spike asked.

"Luckily, we've got a Warp Gummi part installed in this baby, just like our other ships," Sora said. "Warp speed, Mr. Goof!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Goofy said, playing along with his signature laugh and a salute, pressing a few buttons on the console.

"Ah think y'all should brace yourselves," Applejack advised.

"B-Brace ourselves?" Starlight asked, looking at Spike as he looked at her, both of them gulping audibly in fright. "W-What does that-?"

With one final command input, the Gummi ship's engine hummed loudly, then suddenly shot forward in milliseconds through a warp field, the intense G-forces catching Starlight and Spike off guard. They could barely scream as they felt like they were getting sucked into the cushioned seats in the cockpit, the others clearly used to the sensation as they heard Pinkie cheering like it was some kind of thrill-seeking attraction at an amusement park. The few seconds it took for the ship reach its destination felt like hours, finally slowing to a crawl, the world of Twilight Town off in the distance: a clock tower jutting out from the top with bells hanging from the curved arches at the top, the town taking up the rest of the world with a railroad track curving around, and the abandoned mansion could be seen hiding in the corner with some trees around it.

"Oh my, what a lovely town," Fluttershy commented.

"And all dedicated to Princess Twilight!" Pinkie said jokingly with a giggle.

"I don't think that's why it's called Twilight Town," Twilight stated, rolling her eyes at the friendly quip. She turned around to look at Starlight and Spike, both of them with startled and grimaced expressions while pressed against the backs of their seats. "You two ok?"

"...Define...ok...when I...can feel...my heart beat again," Starlight whimpered.

"Mommy, I want off the ride," Spike whined weakly, his claws digging into his seat, thrown for a loop while his first time going through a warp that wasn't normal unicorn teleportation ended up being so much scarier.

"We warned you," Rainbow teased, earning a glare from Starlight.

Goofy headed down to Twilight Town, cloaking the giant blocky tree ship as they reached the atmosphere, then docked it down in front of the clock tower train station. After landing, Twilight and Rarity helped Starlight and Spike out of their seats respectively, their legs feeling like jelly and gravity trying to throw them for a loop as they struggled to stand.

"You don't have to worry about that happening again," Rarity assured. "You get quite used to it really quickly."

"I should have just stayed in Equestria," Starlight groaned. "And I thought hitching a ride on one of those Keyblade gliders was bad enough."

Once Spike and Starlight finally got their bearings, everyone headed out of the ship and stepped onto the brick roads of Twilight Town. The ponies and baby dragon stared in awe at the expansive town, which felt more like a city, even with the sun in the distance setting a glow like it was a perpetual sunset.

"Land sakes," Applejack uttered. "Sure is nicer than how it looks in that fancy Galactic Map."

"Yup! Nothing like a perfect vacation spot than Twilight Town!" Goofy agreed.

Starlight looked over at Donald and Goofy, seeing their true appearance for the first time. At least it explained why their faces barely changed as a griffon and a diamond dog, and their appearance should definitely startle the locals in this world. But, if they've been here before, then it didn't really matter much if everyone saw seven colorful equines, two unicorns, two pegasi, two normal ponies, and an alicorn princess, or even a small purple dragon with green spines. She still wondered how no one else in other worlds questioned who Donald or Goofy were if they're clearly different from all the people they could see going about their days in the Tram Common.

"I wonder if Hayner, Pence, and Olette aren't too busy today," Sora said to himself. "Haven't seen them, or been here, in so long."

"Yay! More new friends to meet!" Pinkie cheered. "Let's go find them!"

Pinkie bounced on ahead, making her way down the path to Market Street to reach the Common. "Pinkie, wait up!" Rainbow called out before she and the others chased after her.

At the end of the sloped path, they reached the massive area, where people were bustling about, and Sora noticed a few new changes since his last visit years ago. Some of the shops he recalled were still around, along with the tram that slowly circled around on the tracks, stopping when others are walking past its path. There was a huge restaurant around the small tower shop in the middle of the circling tram tracks, titled "Le Grand Bristrot", the five-star looking business clearly popular with all the sorts of food they could see some customers eat at the tables outside. And where the empty alleyway was, there were people watching something that was being played on a projector on the upper walkway leading to it, no longer empty like it was last time.

"It's pretty busy here," Twilight said. Seeing all the other humans, young and old, none of them even glanced at the ponies and baby dragon awkwardly, though the little girls seemed pretty excited when they noticed them. "I guess not all worlds seem to care about there being different creatures after all."

"No thanks to Donald and Goofy, I bet," Starlight muttered.

The peaceful chatter was suddenly interrupted when they heard some screams coming from he other end of the Commons. Some people ran toward them as they seemed to be fleeing from something, three of them being the trio Sora met in Twilight Town when he woke up in this world: Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They wore different outfits now; Hayner wore a white shirt with the black skull design now smaller and moved to the left of his shirt, a black vest with the bottom half a red and black plaid design, blue jeans, and shoes matching the plaid coloring of his vest. Pence wore a black and white long-sleeved shirt, white stripes on the cuffs, the front bearing a skeletal dog with three bones hovering over it along with the words "Dog Street" over the image, black jeans, white shoes with black bottoms and red, orange, and yellow stripes on the side, an orange bandanna around his neck, and a black headband wrapped around his forehead. Olette wore a black shirt with stitch-like orange linings down the clothing, her pants had a red and orange plaid pattern with small vertical orange stripes and small horizontal blue stripes, black and grey shoes, the laces red along with her socks, and she had a bracelet and necklace she wore, red and black and red respectively.

"Hey, there they are," Kairi said.

The Twilight Town trio ran past them, grateful to see them. "Hey, Sora!" Hayner quickly greeted.

"Glad you're here!" Olette quickly added.

"HELP!" Pence screamed.

"What's going on, guys?" Sora asked. He got his answer when they heard a little girl cry out in terror. They gasped when they saw Dusks flying toward people, one of them looming closer to the little girl, intending to hurt her. "Nobodies!"

"We've gotta stop them!" Twilight said. She summoned her Keyblade, and using the Element of Loyalty's power, she shot off the ground and charged into the Dusk that was going to hurt the little girl. Smacking the Nobody back into the nearby building, she tackled into it again, thrusting her blade through its chest, killing it off in a spark of light. She looked down at the frightened girl, staring at her in awe. "Are you ok?"

Speechless, she nodded her head, only to shriek when more Nobodies began to surround them, Snipers warping in with their bows drawn on them and Creepers slinking closer as they pulsed, about to turn into swords to slice them. Twilight spread her wings out, standing in front of the girl to protect her.

"Kairi, watch the others! We'll handle this!" Sora said, summoning the Keyblade of Loyalty in his hand, Kairi nodding and summoning hers, keeping the other ponies and Spike safe from the Nobodies. Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons, joining Sora as they charged forward. "Goofy, let's help Twilight!"

"You got it!" Goofy said.

Goofy held his shield up, letting Sora flip back and land on it. The two then shot up off the ground like a rocket, launching them high in the air while spinning around, a stream of smoke trailing behind them. Once they reached the apex of their launch, Sora grabbed Goofy's arm, spun in place, and after gaining enough momentum, flung his friend down toward the Nobodies surrounding Twilight and the helpless girl. Goofy's divebombed down, his shield striking the ground hard enough to create an explosive shockwave, sending the Nobodies scattering about, killing those that were unluckily close to Goofy's trajectory.

"Hurry, climb on my back!" Twilight said to the girl, who quickly obeyed as the alicorn lowered herself to let her climb on. "Hang on tight, ok?"

The little girl nodded and wrapped her arms around Twilight's neck tightly, letting out a yelp when she flapped her wings and flew over Goofy. Snipers tried to fire at her, only to get blasted with magic spells from Donald, and have their shots deflected back by Sora, warping toward the temporarily halted lasers as they began homing in on their target. She reached her friends safely, Kairi helping the terrified girl off the alicorn's back.

"Hurry and get to safety!" Kairi said, the rescued girl not needing to be told twice as she followed the other townspeople, reuniting with her worried mother before they all headed toward Market Street.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy regrouped, back to back, the Nobodies all focusing on them. "Feels just like the good old days," Donald said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, but it's a whole new journey for us," Sora added. "How about we kick things up a notch?"

Using his new Formchanging abilities, Sora unleashed the Keyblade of Loyalty's power. He thrust the lightning bolt Keyblade through the ground, the spot where it disappeared suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning out of thin air. After another bolt struck, stunning the Nobodies around them, a rainbow spear shot up from the ground in front of Sora, the wielder's clothing turning red with lightning bolts scattering around his jacket, snatching the spear with a flair as he twirled it around, then gripped it with both hands and stood in a crane fighting style. Donald and Goofy were surprised to see Sora's idea of "kicking things up a notch", his new outfit much more than any new apparel that looked better than his old set.

"Sora, what just happened?" Goofy asked.

"How about I explain with a demonstration?" Sora said, grinning widely, his spear sparking with colorful electric energy.

"Is he really going to show off now?" Twilight questioned.

"Let him! He's using MY element Keyblade, and that spear is so awesome!" Rainbow gushed, the alicorn rolling her eyes at her friend's comment.

A Creeper warped in front of Sora in its sword form, only to have its swing blocked by the rainbow spear's hilt, then get pushed back by a jolt of lightning that came from the Formchanged Keyblade itself. With a twirl of the spear, Sora summoned storm clouds above him, the black ethereal clouds rumbling with thunder. With the others distracted by this form's abilities, neither of them noticed a Sniper perched on the corner of one of the rooftops, taking aim at the group of mares. Sora noticed the large red laser appearing in its crossbow, ceased his twirling and thrust the spear in the Nobody's direction, releasing a huge bolt of lightning from the cloud above him, zapping the Sniper and destroying it in a surge of rainbow sparks.

"Hey! You guys want me!" Sora yelled out. "So stay away from my friends!"

He lunged forward, jabbing and swinging his spear at the Nobodies, Thunder raining down on any unexpected ones he was nowhere near. Even with each thrust and smack, electricity sparked and stunned the Dusks, Creepers, and Snipers, all of them gladly heeding his goading and only went for him. The Dusks or Creepers couldn't even reach him with the thinner, longer-ranged weapon, and the Snipers couldn't get any potshots in when he's able to throw his spear at them, bringing it back to him in a spark of lightning coming from the storm cloud above him, or any Thunder spells automatically cast from said cloud.

Sora shifted the Keyblade of Loyalty's form once more, holding the spear up above him horizontally in both hands. The cloud released a powerful bolt of lightning down on him, only the bolt was rainbow colored, making the spear glow brightly on contact. He then snapped the weapon in half, the cloud turning white as it swiftly flew down and shrunk, splitting in two as they wrapped around his hands, merging with the transforming weapon. The spear tip had disappeared as both haves began to curve slightly, the clouds now hilts while the blades were colored lightning bolts, one striped red, yellow, and orange like Rainbow's cutie mark, while the other was striped green, blue, and purple, completing the colors of the rainbow. Even his stance changed, crouched down low ready to strike, one dagger held behind him while the other hovered low to the ground in front of him, similar to how he fought when he was Zidane in Spike's enchanted comic.

"Daggers? Aww man! That's not awesome!" Rainbow whined. Her complaints were silenced when Sora suddenly zipped forward, faster than anyone could blink, leaving behind a trail of rainbow light in his wake as he slashed through the Nobodies. They didn't even react when he rushed through them, his twin daggers sparking with electricity, but when he finally stopped, facing away from them, they all finally felt the impacts as they were knocked around, shocked from the electrical energy sparking from his small blades until they were destroyed. Rainbow's jaw dropped, along with everyone else's, witnessing the swifter style of the Keyblade of Loyalty's unleashed potential. "...Ok, I take it back. That's a hundred percent more awesome!"

More Nobodies appeared, most of them surrounding the girls and Spike. Twilight and Kairi were about to fend them off, but Sora was way ahead of them, zipping around and slashing them, creating a rainbow around the girls. While in awe as they watched the Nobodies poof away in a flash of light, Kairi squeaked when she suddenly felt something touch her lips. It was very brief, but it felt like a pair of lips kissing her, her shock turning into a blank stare, figuring it was Sora showing off and teasing her. She then yelped when she felt a slight jolt strike her but, a harmless zap that startled her, turning back to face a cockily-grinning Sora, wiggling his eyebrows in a flirty manner.

"R-Really, Sora!?" Kairi exclaimed with a slight blush.

"You just let your strong hero deal with these baddies," Sora teased, flexing his arms as he zoomed around, killing more Nobodies while standing in a new pose every time he returned back to Kairi.

Kairi growled, only to yelp again when she felt him kiss her for a quick second again before he went back out with Donald and Goofy. "...Rainbow, I think when he's Formchanged with your Keyblade, he holds the same air of egotism you have. Maybe worse."

"Well, at least he can show off and prove he has the strengths to be cocky while in a fight," Rarity stated.

"Or maybe he's getting back at you for the jab you made back in Equestria about his Gummi flying skills and the flirtatious hip-swaying you gave him!" Pinkie said.

Sora soon returned to Donald and Goofy's side, ready to unleash his Keyblade's finisher. With a powerful leap, soaring higher than even the clock tower in the distance as an ethereal pair of wings made out of electricity appeared from his back, he lazily fell backwards, the wings fading away as he dove back down to earth. Holding both daggers with his arms outstretched from his sides, he spiraled rapidly, creating a rainbow ring, surging dangerously with lightning as he picked up speed. Even the rainbow trail behind him spiraled along with him, a cone forming in front of Sora the closer he got to the ground. The moment he struck the ground, he created a contained sonic rainboom within several yards radius from the point his landed in, threatening to blow the Nobodies back, only to have a volley of rainbow lightning bolts drop down on all the remaining Nobodies like hail, decimating them until all anyone could see was rainbow sparks and dust clouds. The finishing blow didn't harm anyone as they too were caught, but all they felt was a light tingling sensation, along with their hair or fur standing up on end or frizzing them.

The charred ground faded away, not a single trace of the Nobodies remaining as the ambush dealt with. The daggers shifted back into a Keyblade, reverting Sora back to normal.

"Whoa. I guess there's something else in those clothes than a new fashion statement," Goofy commented with a laugh.

"Yup. Thanks to Master Yen Sid, once again," Sora said, dismissing the Keyblade of Loyalty. "Although, he didn't exactly tell me there was some added enchantments to my new clothes when they were a Christmas present not too long ago."

"So, does that mean any of your Keyblades you have can turn into something else?" Donald asked.

"Yes, indeed. So far, I've only done three of the Keyblades of Harmony, but I can't wait to see what the others can do!" Sora said. Slowly, everyone in town headed back to the Tram Commons now that the threat was taken care of, Kairi, the ponies, and Spike approached them, Kairi giving Sora a blank stare. "So, how was that?"

"Your fighting, or what you did while you were fighting?" Kairi questioned. Sora giggled and gave her a toothy grin, clearly proud of himself for getting away with zapping his fiancee's butt. His glee didn't last for long when she grabbed his ear, then yanked it down hard, making him yelp and nearly fall over, his lover clearly not happy with the teasing gesture. "Do that again in public, and I'll make sure to give you a 'zap' you don't want to receive a certain somewhere."

"Y-Yes, dear!" Sora exclaimed, hearing Donald snickering as he was getting whipped by Kairi.

Once she let go, Hayner, Pence, and Olette approached the gang, happy to have Sora around to help save them and Twilight Town again. "Man, Sora, you have got to teach us how to fight like you," Hayner said. "We wouldn't have much trouble with those Nobody things if we did."

"Sorry, Hayner, but it's a lot tougher than you think it would be," Sora said.

"Sure, hide all the secrets to yourself," Hayner said sarcastically with a smirk.

"It's great seeing you guys again," Pence said, then looked down at the seven ponies. "And...are these the ponies Kairi mentioned last time she visited? Didn't expect them all to be so...colorful."

"You don't find us strange? Or know we can talk?" Starlight asked.

"Uhh, did you SEE those Nobodies!? We've dealt with stranger things WORSE than talking animals!" Pence emphasized.

"...Right," Starlight uttered, chuckling sheepishly as hers and Twilight's doubts were quelled.

"Girls, Spike, this is Hayner, Pence, and Olette," Sora said, introducing the mares and baby dragon to the Twilight Town gang. "Guys, this is Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, and Spike."

When they noticed Spike, Hayner and Pence were shocked to see a living dragon, but Olette was the first to run over to him, picking him up and cuddling him. "Oh my gosh, he's adorable! I didn't know ponies could have pet dragons!"

"Uhh, I'm not a pet," Spike stated, startling Olette slightly. "I'm just like everypony else...except I'm a dragon."

"Cool!" Hayner cheered. "Can you breathe fire?"

"Of course I can." Turning his head away from Olette, Spike showed off his green fire breath with a belch, letting that out by complete accident as he put his hand against his mouth. "Heheh. Sorry. I think I'm still a little nauseous from the ride over."

"I hope he doesn't upchuck magma," Pence uttered to Hayner nervously.

Olette lowered Spike back down to the ground, leering at Pence and his dumb theory while Rainbow, Pinkie, Sora, Donald, and Goofy chuckled at the thought. "Well, it's nice meeting all of you," she said. She looked over at Kairi, the glint reflecting off her ring catching her eye. "Oh my gosh. Kairi, that ring is beautiful!" she gushed. Kairi lifted up her hand, showing Hayner and Pence the heart-shaped engagement ring. Olette walked over to her, grabbing her hand to get a better look and the enchanted gem. "When did you get this!?"

"Sora got it for me," she said. "It's...a really special ring. In more ways than one."

Donald and Goofy were just as shocked when they finally noticed her engagement ring. Olette was the first to put the pieces together, judging from the look on Kairi and Sora's light blushes, gasping in astonishment.

"Oh my...No way." She turned her head, shifting her gaze between the two lovers as her grin only grew wider. "He proposed to you!?" Kairi giggled, nodding her head bashfully. "AHHH! Oh my gosh, I knew you two were a perfect couple, but...This is so exciting!" Olette cheered, jumping up and down while still holding onto Kairi's hand.

"Proposed!?" Donald and Goofy exclaimed, the duo looking at each other before looking back at Sora with sly grins.

"Heheheh. Yeah...I proposed to her on Valentine's Day, and...I think you know what her answer was," Sora said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's excellent news!" Pence exclaimed. "When's the wedding!? And, are we invited?"

"We...haven't gotten that far into the planning just yet," Kairi said. "The worst part's actually the invites. And where to have it."

"Well, whenever you do have a date, you'd better send us an invite," Hayner said.

"Finally decided to pop the question, eh, Sora?" Donald teased.

"S-So!?" Sora asked. "And what about you and Daisy? You gonna tie the knot with her soon?" Donald squawked, stammering a bit, averting is gaze and avoiding the question. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"S-Someday, I will! Just...not now!" Donald exclaimed.

"Donald? Is that you, laddie?" Confused, everyone turned to the Scottish-accented voice, Sora, Donald, and Goofy recognizing who it was walking toward them. It was an anthropomorphic duck similar to Donald, but he wore a blue jacket with a folded-down, red collar, red cuffs, a yellow button near the neck, a red belt around his waist to keep the jacket closed, a black top hat with a red band around the brim, pince-nez glasses on his bill to see, red spats on his feet, and carried a brown cane with a gold tip. He also had a half-ring of ruffled feathers around the back of his head, showing he was definitely much older than Donald with the look of an old, balding man. "And Sora and Goofy! How've you all been, lads!?"

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald greeted, a bit surprised seeing him here. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, dealing with ice cream got a bit boring for little ol' me, but I found the biggest opportunity to set up another business here in Twilight Town," Scrooge said, pointing to the five-star restaurant he walked out from. "I financed this little restaurant when I met a very talented cook on my walkabout here in town. Not much of a talker, but I call him Little Chef, and with his culinary expertise, I'm making a fortune!"

"Le Grand Bistrot definitely has some of the best food ever," Pence agreed, humming as he patted his stomach, imagining all the different recipes that Scrooge's best chef ever made. "Can't wait to go back in and try something else."

"Eh, sadly, Little Chef's gone out looking for some ingredients for his new recipes, but he hasn't come back in quite a while," Scrooge said. "Hopefully he makes it back on time. Today, I got a good deal that'll rake in the Munny. Play some enjoyable movies free of charge, and if they're hungry, they can always come to the bistro and order some vittles."

"Oh, so that's what was going on over there," Goofy said. "I thought I heard some cartoons playing from that projector."

"Are there any vegetarian options?" Rarity asked, Scrooge barely batting an eye when he saw the ponies and baby dragon with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Aye, lass, anything Little Chef can cook, he can do it and make them worth six stars," Scrooge assured. "But, I'll have to find him. I swear, if he wants to look for fresh ingredients, I can order some for him, but he insists on finding them for himself. I'll see you all later!"

Scrooge walked back to his restaurant to oversee his business, even without his best chef there to cook the food. "So, did anypony else notice how Donald's uncle sounded so much different than somepony accidentally choking on a squeaker in a squeaky toy?" Starlight asked.

Donald let out an irritated huff while the others laughed at the unicorn's jab at Donald's voice. "Ha ha ha. Very funny," Donald grumbled.

"So, aside from saving our hides in the nick of time, what brings you by for a visit?" Hayner asked curiously.

"We're on our way to the old mansion outside of town," Sora said. "There's something we need to do there."

"It's not about trying to find that Organization XIII's hideout again, is it?" Pence asked curiously. "I thought it fell apart when you beat them, from what we learned."

"It's actually about some research left over from that computer back where Roxas was placed in that virtual Twilight Town," Sora said.

He pulled out the picture of Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas, the same one he got and still kept to this day when left with a box containing the photo and some sea-salt ice cream, clues left behind by Riku back then after the fight for Radiant Garden, when Saïx's attempts to have Sora defeat more Heartless were thwarted by Maleficent. Pence pulled out the same photo, but his didn't have Roxas in their group photo.

"That's still so weird about these pictures," Olette said. "I've never even met Roxas before, but...it does feel like there was something missing in our circle for a while."

"Yeah," Pence agreed. "Wish we could have met him."

Sora and Pence put their pictures away, Sora sensing Roxas's feelings within his heart, knowing he missed them too, even if they weren't the same Hayner, Pence, and Olette he knew. "We'll take you guys to the mansion," Hayner said. "But, getting there's a little bit different now."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked curiously. They soon headed for the wall Sora recalled that was cracked open, leading out to the forest, but when they got there, he gasped in shock when he saw it was fixed up. "Huh!? The wall's been fixed!?"

"Yup. For about several months now," Hayner said.

"Guess there must have been a lot of renovations since I last visited," Kairi said.

Sora sighed, hanging his head in bafflement. "So, where exactly do we go to get to this mansion?" Twilight asked.

"Why did you have to ask, Twilight!?" Rarity exclaimed in disgust. Hayner, Pence, and Olette lead the group of ponies, Keyblade wielders, and baby dragon through the Underground Conduit, though it felt more like walking through a sewer to Rarity as she winced with each step she took. "Eww, eww, eww, eww, eww. I would have appreciated the crack in the wall to stay cracked!"

"Uhh, I could carry you, if you want?" Pence offered, Rarity gladly accepting it as she leapt onto the slightly chubby young man's back, staggering him slightly before carrying her piggyback style.

"At least somepony's a true gentlecolt carrying a lady across mucky grounds," Rarity complimented, making Rainbow roll her eyes irritably.

"Such a drama queen," Rainbow muttered.

After walking down the winding sewer systems, they soon came up to what looked like a cellar door. Pushing the doors open, they were outside in the woods, not too far away from the abandoned mansion that was used as Ansem the Wise's secondary lab. While marveling the tall trees and shrubbery, Pence lowering Rarity down to his relief, Fluttershy noticed some fruit laying about on the ground. Her ears perked up when she heard some terrified squeaking, looking up, only to yelp in shock when she saw something in the trees.

"L-Look!" she called out, pointing up at the tree.

The others followed her hoof, finding Powerwild Heartless climbing around on the tree, surrounding a small blue rat cowering on a small tree branch. "Now there's Heartless!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"They're going to hurt that poor little rat!" Fluttershy said.

Looking up at the branch the Powerwilds were fascinated with, they saw the blue-furred rat unable to escape. "She's right! That poor little cartoon rodent in no way like any normal rat that should exist in this world!" Pinkie said. "Save him!"

"No problem!" Donald said, stretching out his wand-casting arm. "Thunder!" A barrage of lightning bolts struck the Powerwilds, sending them falling out of the tree and smashing into the ground. "Too easy."

"Let's take them down!" Sora said, but Kairi beat him to it, waving her Keyblade and unleashed an orb of light, flashing brightly as it made contact with one of the Heartless and destroying all of them in the explosive light. With the Heartless easily dealt with, wowing Hayner, Pence, and Olette with her power of light, Sora looked at his beloved princess, teasing him by twirling her Keyblade, then rested it on her shoulder while giving him a sly grin. "...Now look who's showing off."

"Like Donald said; too easy," Kairi said, winking at him with her tongue sticking out.

"Get a room, you two," Hayner teased, making the couple blush as everyone giggled at their friendly little spat.

Fluttershy flapped up to the branch, the little rat rubbing his eyes after getting blinded by Kairi's light. "Are you ok, little guy?" she asked. Seeing he was in no danger, the rat nodded his head, climbing onto the pegasus's hoof as she gently lowered him back down to the ground. "There you go. Safe and sound. I hope no more Heartless are around to startle you again."

"That's our Fluttershy; always concerned about the critters," Applejack said.

"Take care of yourself, little guy," Sora said, the group heading off toward the mansion. The rat looked around at the scattered fruit, letting out a sigh before skittering toward his rescuers. He climbed up Sora, startling him as the rat perched himself on Sora's spiky head, then began tugging on certain strands of his hair, causing him to turn about in place. "Ahh! What the-!? Whoa!"

The others watched as Sora awkwardly marched over to the fruit. "Sora, what are you doing?" Spike asked.

"I don't know! I can't control my limbs!" he exclaimed, yelping as his body lurched forward, picking up an apple near his feet, then stood back up.

"Hey, our new rat buddy's sitting on your head!" Pinkie pointed out.

"Why's he tugging on his hair?" Starlight asked curiously. Her answer was given when the rat began moving Sora again, making him do what he was doing with his hair as the controller to his body, picking up another apple in his other hand. "Is he...controlling Sora???"

"Sure looks like it," Goofy said. "How does that work?"

"Fluttershy, can you tell him I'm not a puppet!?" Sora requested desperately. "It's bad enough Xehanort wants me to be his, and I'm being manipulated by a little rat!"

"Ok." Fluttershy hovered over to Sora, thankfully stopping him from trying to pick up more scattered fruit. "Excuse us, little friend. Can you please stop controlling Sora? He'd like to have his arms and legs back." The rat gestured to the fruit, but he didn't say anything, knowing the humans couldn't really understand him. "You can talk to me. I can understand all kinds of animals. And I promise you won't be any trouble. We just want to know what you're doing."

Reluctantly, the rat finally spoke to Fluttershy with his squeaks, confusing Hayner, Pence, and Olette when they saw a pony who could talk like them communicate with a little rodent. "Uhh, she's not actually talking to a rat, is she?" Hayner questioned.

"That's one of Fluttershy's special talents," Twilight said. "She can communicate with all sorts of animals, perfectly understanding exactly what they say."

"That's pretty cool," Pence commented.

After talking with the blue rat, Fluttershy looked back at the others. "He wants Sora to help him gather up the fruit when those Heartless appeared and tried to hurt him."

"Why does he want us to do that?" Sora asked.

"Believe it or not, but he says he can cook," Fluttershy said. "Oh, and his name is Remmy."

"A rat who can cook?" Olette questioned, shaking her head as she let out a disgusted grunt. "Aren't they a bit...unsanitary?"

"Not really. Rats can be pretty clean, and Remmy hats getting his front paws dirty when he handles food," Fluttershy said. "He's different from his own family." She then turned back to Remmy. "We'll help you gather your fruit back up, Remmy, and then you can cook whatever your heart desires."

Remmy grinned, letting go of Sora's hair, allowing him control of his body again. "I've heard of out-of-body experiences, but not when I'm still conscious in my own body," he said.

It didn't take long to pick up the assortment of fruit and put them in a pile for Remmy. The little rat was satisfied to have his ingredients back together, waving bye to the group as they continued heading for the mansion.

"I wonder what a rat like Remmy is gonna do with all that fruit?" Rainbow asked.

"How can a rat cook without a kitchen?" Spike stated.

"Maybe he'll just wing it, or eat the fruit if what he makes doesn't taste good," Starlight said.

They arrived at the gates of the mansion, the walls slightly worn down from time, though it still stood and could be a livable residence if someone decided to renovate it. One of the second floor's windows had white curtains, which brought back some memories from Roxas in Sora, where the virtual Twilight Town gang mentioned a rumor about a ghost lurking behind those curtains, which actually happened to be Kairi's Nobody, Naminé.

"Ooooh. Spooky," Pinkie commented.

"I hope it's not too dusty in there," Rarity whined. "Somepony could at least spruce up the yard."

"That's why this mansion's abandoned," Applejack reiterated. "It's supposed to be run down and messy 'cause nopony took care of it."

"Everything should still be where it was last time," Olette said, guiding the group inside the empty manor.

It was pretty empty inside, most of the furniture that used to be here either gone with the last owners or left behind to gather dust. The mares and dragon followed the Twilight Town trio, the engaged Keyblade wielding couple, and anthropomorphic dog and duck through the mansion, climbing upstairs to the second floor to the library, then back down through the secret passage that was still opened after all this time, finally reaching the computer room with the data Ienzo needs, assuming it was still there.

"Feels like forever since we've been here," Sora said. Turning to look at a section of the wall that once had the warp to The World That Never Was, he was given a flashback from Roxas at the rage-fueled frustration of being tricked by Diz, or Ansem the Wise, and Riku, sent into the virtual Twilight Town against his will as he tried to stop Organization XIII on his own. One moment that stuck with him was Roxas venting out his anger on the virtual computer, using the Kingdom Keyblade to smash the monitors and keyboard. He grabbed his head, the memory finally fading, wishing Roxas didn't have to go through such a traumatic, life-questioning journey after losing his memories while in the Organization."Not really great memories here, huh, Roxas?"

"Hey, Sora, you ok?" Hayner asked, noticing the slight bit of pain Sora was in for a brief moment.

"Yeah. Just...spaced out for a second," Sora said.

The ponies approached the multi-screened computer, Twilight and Spike having some knowledge on more advanced technology Equestria didn't have. "Ooooh. Pretty screens," Pinkie uttered in awe, staring at the soft glowing blue screens.

"So, this is called a computer?" Applejack asked. She rubbed her head, trying to figure out how this new device was supposed to work. "Seems...complicated."

"Is it even on?" Starlight asked.

"Should be if power's still coming through," Sora said, making his way to the chair and sat down in it. Pressing a few keys, a screen popped up requesting a password to access the advanced computer. "And we just so happen to know the password to access more of your data, Ansem the Wise."

Sora typed in the password "sea-salt ice cream", a green check mark appearing after hitting the Enter key, granting them access to the terminal's system. When trying to access the files on screen, they were encrypted, unable to be viewed or even access any folders with several files pertaining to a certain subject that seemed important to the scientist.

"Well, that's not good," Pence said. "We can't even open them up. Do you by any chance know the encryption key?"

"Uhh...no," Sora admitted sheepishly.

The Gummiphone began ringing, which surprised the Twilight Town trio. Goofy pulled out the device and answered the call, Ienzo on the line again.

"Howdy there, Ienzo," Goofy greeted. "You called right on time. We found Ansem's computer."

"I figured as much when I got a message from here about someone accessing important files from the other computer,"Ienzo said.

"Yeah, we can't open them," Sora said. "They're encrypted."

"Ah, I see,"Ienzo uttered."It would make sense to keep his important data from hackers with encrypted passwords."

"Can't Sora or Kairi just use their Keyblades to unlock the locked files?" Rarity asked out of curiosity.

Ienzo chuckled at the idea."No, this is nothing like how the Keyblade is able to unlock certain things. Encryption is a type of security protocol people can use so only specific people can view them or to themselves. Unless someone has the encryption key, which is just a password like how you accessed the computer, no one can see what's written in the document files, or even in the folders with multiple files."

"...I think we can just leave all this...new technology stuff to the humans," Rarity said, unable to comprehend the advanced technology and the simplified explanation Ienzo gave them.

"I'd like to know how all this works," Twilight said intriguingly. She approached the computer and brought her hooves up to the keyboard, a bit disappointed that the keys were too small for her to even type anything unless she was a human with her flexible digits. "Maybe I can figure out how to make a keyboard fitting for hooves...assuming making one is simple."

"I'll figure out how to decrpyt the files from all the notes Ansem the Wise has left behind,"Ienzo said."Sora, can you set up a remote network so I can access that terminal from here?"

"...Uhhhhhhh...I'm not exactly great with technology," Sora admitted with a nervous chuckle. "Living in Equestria for so long, you get used to using magic as your main source of technological know-how."

"I can give it a try," Pence offered.

Sora let Pence in the chair, already familiar with the setup since last time. Ienzo walked him through the remote access setup, which took a bit with all the important information needed in order for it to successfully connect. Sora, Rainbow, and Pinkie ended up falling asleep during the walkthrough, Twilight the only one listening and watching out of interest while the others waited. After setting up the remote access, Ienzo took his time going through all of the programs and files in this terminal, astounded by the amount of data that was in it, including the teleportation program that was used to send Roxas to the data version of Twilight Town.

"This is...incredible,"Ienzo said after examining what he was able to view after changing some of the privileges in the files, startling the two ponies and Keyblade wielder awake."Inside the coding for the data Twilight Town, there's also Roxas's data inside of the constructed town as well. Since I woke up, I've been trying to decipher Ansem's Code and continue his work for him, and if there's a certain log inside this system, then I can try to solve that code much more quickly."

"And...that's a good thing, right?" Rainbow asked. "Whatever computer stuff you're doing, do all that."

"...Glad you're following along,"Ienzo muttered to himself in amusement."I'll get to work on these files right away."Goofy was about to end the call, but he remembered something else he wanted to inform Sora."Oh, I almost forgot! There's a bit of unfortunate news I never got the chance to tell you earlier, or even to Lea before he left."

"What is it, Ienzo?" Kairi asked.

"It's about another ex-Organization member. His name was Vexen, but he was also Ansem the Wise's assistants, Even,"Ienzo said. Sora didn't know anyone from the old Organization named Vexen, but Riku probably did if he knew Ienzo's Nobody and he was in Castle Oblivion as well."He was 'recompleted' like the rest of us, but he remained unconscious. After Lea left, he just vanished."

"He vanished?" Sora asked.

"Aeleus and Dilan, or formerly known as Lexaeus and Xaldin, searched for him, but found no sign of him,"he continued."I'm starting to worry he might possibly be back on their side."

"We certainly know Xaldin in The Beast and Belle's world," Donald said. "He wanted The Beast's Nobody to control by messing with his head and get him riled up to make a strong Nobody."

"And Marluxia came back after I beat him, even though I can't recall what happened in Castle Oblivion," Sora said. "Thanks for the heads up, Ienzo."

"Be careful if you meet him,"Ienzo warned."He's incredibly intelligent, but also devious in his ways. Even I felt a little bit put off with his behavior when I was a kid, but Ansem the Wise trusted him. But now..."

"You just keep working on figuring out what Ansem had in those files," Goofy said. "Let us know what else you find, and you make sure to let the king know, too."

"Will do. Until then, everyone."Ienzo hung up and got to work decrypting the new files he now has access to.

"It won't take long, will it?" Spike asked.

"It could be, depending on how hard it is to crack down what are apparently electronic safes," Pence said. "I may not be tech savvy myself, but I know enough at this point to see that it's a tough process."

"And boring," Rainbow added. "I'll stick with flying and learning new stunts for routines, thank you."

"Well, it looks like you guys got what you need," Hayner said. "Let's head back into town and see if we can get something at Le Grand Bistrot if that awesome chef returned."

The others nodded, the visitors dying to try out the food and were feeling a bit peckish after all that's happened today as they began to leave the mansion. "Say, Sora, is it possible for Roxas to come back?" Pence asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Sora said.

"It did happen once before with the Mirror Pool back in Equestria!" Pinkie said, bouncing beside the slightly overweight young man. "See, back when I was trying to have fun with everypony and couldn't be in two places at once, Twilight reminded me of the story of the Mirror Pool my Granny Pie told me about when I was a filly! So, I found the magical pool, bringing Sora along because he was in the downy dumps, and after reciting the enchanting phrase, I pulled a double of myself from the pool, but when Sora did it, the water flashed brightly, and instead of another Sora, it was Roxas!"

"Whoa, no way!" Hayner exclaimed. "Why isn't he with you guys?"

"He returned to the pool," Sora said. "He felt like he shouldn't exist, but maybe that was the clone of his talking, knowing that he wasn't the real Roxas."

"And you all think you can bring Roxas back?" After passing the gate and wall of the mansion's property, everyone jumped at the mysterious voice that spoke to them.

Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy heard that voice before, even Twilight. They all turned around, the Keyblade wielders, guard captain, mage, and alicorn gasping in shock when they saw Ansem leaning against the wall with a smug grin on his face, the Heartless of Xehanort in their presence.

"Ansem!" Sora exclaimed, summoning his Keyblade, quickly getting in front of the others with Donald and Goofy. A portal of darkness appeared beside Ansem, and out came Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas, looking far more serious than his Heartless counterpart with his "unemotional" beliefs. Both forms of Xehanort's had similar darker skin and silver hair, but Ansem's was hung down while Xemnas's is more spiked, bearing some differences aside from their emotions, or lack thereof for the Nobody. "Xemnas!? Give me a break! Can't you guys stop pestering me and my friends!?"

"Roxas should never have existed in the first place," Xemnas said, ignoring Sora's question. "What you seek is impossible."

"If he was standing there all that time, he must not have heard Pinkie talk about how Roxas was able to come back," Spike uttered to the others.

"You said it was a clone that behaved like Roxas," Ansem said, startling the baby dragon. "It was merely the Nobody of a Nobody. The real Roxas would not have succumbed to his fate as nothing that soon."

"Well, I'll have you know Roxas does exist!" Sora said, clutching his hand over his heart. "His heart's inside my heart!"

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were shocked at the revelation, but after seeing what Roxas looked like and meeting Sora, they could almost be related in some way. "And in the unlikely event that the two of you would separate again, and not by any magical means in a cloning pool, where exactly do you think you can put his heart?"

Sora didn't have an answer, but if the Organization XIII members had managed to come back, then Roxas could as well. "What about the virtual Twilight Town?" Twilight asked. "There was data of him inside there, so...if we could bring the real Roxas back...we could stick him in there?"

Ansem chuckled at the naive answer the alicorn suggested. "Do you even know what you're saying, princess?" he questioned, startling Twilight with his knowledge of her being royalty in Equestria, but then again, the new Organization had been watching them all this time. "The other Twilight Town is just data."

"There's hearts all around us, so they can exist anywhere!" Sora exclaimed in defiance. "Even in data."

"But, aren't those two the same person?" Starlight asked, still confused, but remembering how both the men before them used to be Xehanort, one his Heartless and the other his Nobody. "If Xehanort is really back, then how come these two are able to exist outside of him?"

"Agh! I don't get it!" Rainbow exclaimed. "My head already hurts trying to figure out what a computer is, and I'm getting a migraine with THAT question stuck in my head now!"

"But it does make sense," Kairi said. "If there was a way for Ansem and Xemnas to return, then Roxas, Naminé, and even Xion could come back and live their own lives."

"Right! I still need to thank Naminé!" Sora said. "And Xion...Xion definitely deserves a second chance, not as a puppet, but as a person with a heart."

Xemnas let out a disapproving grunt at the mention of Xion while Ansem grinned at their crazy ideas. "In that case, by all means," Ansem suggested.

"Nothing will please us more than Roxas's return, of course," Xemnas added.

Sora growled, his eyes flashing for a moment. "As if I'm going to listen to you ever again!" he said, shocking himself and his friends as Roxas let out his disdain for the former Nobody leader.

"So, you do still exist, Roxas," Xemnas said, highly amused. "But you do recall how a Nobody is created, right?"

"When somepony loses their heart to darkness," Twilight responded.

"And the only way Roxas can come back is if Sora gives up his heart as well," Xemnas continued. He then extended his arm, pointing at Sora. "Have you finally decided to call upon the darkness?"

"I'll show you darkness. And I'll send you two back to where you really belong!" Sora crouched into his stance, Donald and Goofy joining him with their weapons drawn along with Kairi and Twilight.

"Go on then," Ansem said. "The shadows are never out of reach."

With a slight nod of his head, Ansem summoned Neoshadows around the defenseless ponies, Spike, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The mares gasped and huddled close, Kairi and Twilight quickly jumping in front of the Heartless to protect them. Xemnas waved his hand, summoning Dusks to join the Neoshadows, a tough combination with Heartless and Nobodies joining together, the former more aggressive while the latter has more tact.

"Not again!" Twilight exclaimed, reminded of her past encounter with Neoshadows, only now made worse with Nobodies teaming up with the Pureblood Heartless.

"Now, set your heart free," Ansem and Xemnas said as one, a portal of darkness appearing around them.

"Get back here!" Sora shouted, rushing toward them and swung his Keyblade, only to miss as the portal faded away, the Heartless and Nobody of Xehanort making their escape. "Grr! Damn it!"

"Sora, worry about them later!" Kairi said, covering Olette as a Neoshadow lunged at them.

Growling irritably, Sora turned around, focusing on the enemies threatening to harm his friends. "Don't they have anything better to do than get under my skin?" he uttered to himself, then threw his Keyblade at a Dusk heading for Starlight. Calling his blade back, he regrouped with the others, only to have more Neoshadows, and new types of Nobodies they have never seen before completely surround them. These new Nobodies appeared to wear a type of hood that shrouded their faces, long and eerie like a cloak worn by the Grim Reaper himself, a strangely designed dress that were in layers like a flower's petals, no feet sticking out underneath as it hovered around, and wielded a pink-bladed scythe, which reminded Sora of Marluxia's scythe, only the blade was shorter and the hilt was mostly black, the pommel ending with the Nobody's sigil. "New Nobodies!? ALL of the old Organization XIII members had certain Nobodies they can control!?"

"I don't like the look of these ones!" Hayner said. One of the new Nobodies, Sora deciding to call them Reapers due to their long, shrouded hoods and weapons, shifted into a flowery form, spreading pink petals all around the yard. As the petals made contact with everyone, they all yelled out in pain, the petals not as harmless as they appeared. "Ahh! W-What's going on!? Why do these petals hurt!?"

"They must be enchanted!" Twilight said. She quickly cast a barrier around everyone, using the Element of Kindness's power as a pink bubble protected them, which released pink moths inside, sprinkling everyone in a regenerative magic aura. "Are these...Marluxia's Nobodies?"

"Makes sense," Sora said. "Out of all the different types of Nobodies, how come we never ran into the other ones back then!? Or even in Castle Oblivion if I could remember everything!?"

"Maybe we can ask those questions later until we're all not going to die by beautiful rose petals!" Pinkie screeched, the petals barely phasing Twilight's strong barrier as they faded away on contact.

Before Sora could rush out and deal with the Heartless and Nobodies himself, more Nobodies appeared, only they were Kaito's Swashbucklers, surprising the enemies as they charged into the Neoshadows and Dusks with their blade hands. The Reapers looked around in confusion, only to be blasted by a stream of water through a portal of darkness, crashing it into the perimeter wall of the mansion. Rushing out was the Nobody of Sora's father himself, his oceanic cutlass held in his hand as he sliced through the Neoshadows that sensed his portal.

"Need a bit of a hand!?" Kaito asked.

"Do we ever!" Applejack said.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, recognizing the sword and the voice coming from the scraggy-haired man who jumped in out of nowhere to help them. "Hey, doesn't that look like...?" Goofy asked, only to have his question interrupted as a huge spout of water lifted the pink barrier up and moved them inside the mansion's front yard.

The Swashbucklers quickly grouped up around the Twilight Town trio, ponies, and baby dragon, nodding to the wielders, mage, and guard, promising to keep them safe while they handled the rest. Sora, Kairi, Twilight, Donald, and Goofy ran back out to join Kaito, standing back to back as they faced the Heartless/Nobody horde.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked.

"Fight now, ask questions later," Kaito said.

"Sounds good to me," Sora said, charging in with Kaito, Goofy and Donald staying beside Kairi and Twilight to assist them.

Sora and Kaito took care of the Dusks and Neoshadows with ease, working as one as they traded slashes, stabbing or smacking away those about to strike the other's back, even using magic to blast those waiting for a chance from afar. Goofy protected the three proficient magic casters, though the Reapers were a bit of a nuisance with their teleporting, slashing with their scythes when they get close enough, even when they rain deadly rose petals on them since they're apparently invincible while in their flower bulb state. It's not truly invincible when Donald decided to cast Fire on them, burning them and disrupting their petal storm. Any strays that tried to go after the others were halted by the Swashbucklers, able to outmatch the Reapers as they warped closer while keeping the Neoshadows from phasing up from the ground with their shadow sneaking.

The double-teaming ambush was dealt with quickly, leaving no trace of any Heartless or Nobody alive or intact. The Swashbucklers warped away, no longer needed to defend the helpless group, their appearance making Hayner, Pence, and Olette wary of their intentions unlike the enemy Nobodies that attacked them all. They walked outside the gate, joining back with Sora, Kairi, Twilight, Donald, Goofy, and Kaito.

"So, this guy is definitely on our side," Pence said. "But...he kinda fought like Sora."

"Thanks for the assistance, Kaito," Twilight said. "But those Neoshadows...At least I wasn't alone actually fighting those."

"Didn't expect to actually get into a fight today, but I'm happy to help," Kaito said.

"Sora, isn't this the guy who helped us back in Disney Town?" Goofy asked.

"Mhmm," Sora said with a nod. "Donald, Goofy, this is Kaito..." Sora rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground nervously. "...He's...my dad's Nobody."

"A Nobody!?" Donald squawked, surprising not only him and Donald, but also the Twilight Town gang.

"Wait, this guy's a Nobody!?" Hayner exclaimed.

"And your DAD'S Nobody!?" Olette added.

"It's a long story; one I really...really don't want to relive ever again," Sora said.

Kaito scratched his cheek with a timid grin, hopefully not expecting to fight Donald or Goofy now that they knew what he was. "I know it may be farfetched , but...Sora's telling the truth," Kaito said. "I was given the name Kaito, which was really his father's name, and if things had been different in the past, I would have ended up being you enemy rather than a friend."

"And...those Nobodies who helped us?" Pence asked.

"They're mine. I call them Swashbucklers, my merry crew helping their captain protect the weak," Kaito proclaimed, even posing like a guardian to emphasize his point. He was met with silence, awkwardly laughing as what he thought would get a giggle out of someone didn't quite work. "But I do command them to do what I want."

"Well, it's nice meeting ya, Kaito," Goofy said. "Glad to have somebody lookin' out for Sora just like we are."

"What are you even doing here?" Sora asked. "Don't tell me Aqua asked you to keep an eye on me."

"Actually, it was your mother who was worried about you after what happened on Christmas," Kaito said. "She wanted me to check up on you, but when I got to the castle, you and most of your friends weren't there." His expression soon turned serious, crossing his arms and closed his eyes, looking like a disappointed father as he tried to find the right words to scold his child. "That's when I learned that the Organization almost got you again; caught by shape-shifting bug ponies, one of them a member of that Organization, and is Ventus's darkness incarnate. Was that pretty accurate to what happened about a month ago?"

Sora winced, groaning irritably, expecting Kaito to be constantly checking on him now after almost getting captured by Organization XIII again. "That's...pretty accurate," Twilight confirmed. "We all got tricked by the changelings. All of us were captured aside from Ven, Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord."

"Of course," Kaito grumbled, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I already gave Ven the scolding of a lifetime for doing something that reckless. He knew it was dangerous, and yet he couldn't have bothered to contact me, or even your two friends!? After what happened with Marluxia and his hostage situation, he could have asked for more reliable backup!"

"Kaito, the changeling kingdom had an enchanted throne that negated all but changeling magic in the region," Kairi explained. "I don't think Ven was even sure if you could help if your magic could also be sealed by that throne's power."

"I could still handle myself with a sword, so that's no excuse not to ask for my help, even if the odds were against them!" Kaito exclaimed. He calmed down with a heavy sigh, rubbing his forehead in stress. "...I was worried when Marluxia nearly got his hands on you with that cruel scheme of his. I panicked after hearing what happened to you and almost all of this world's inhabitants...If I was this ill with worry, imagine what your mother will think if she knew about what was almost a successful kidnapping."

"That's why we're with Sora," Donald said. "As long as he doesn't stay out of our sight, we'll make sure he's never leaving any of us again." He nudged Sora's side with his staff, giving him a stern look. "And if you try to take your heart out to save someone else, I'm gonna give you a taste of my full power, Sora."

"I won't. Promise," Sora said. "Not even if we can't find a way to bring Roxas back. I won't satisfy Xehanort giving him another powerful Keyblade wielder to join his ranks."

"Pinkie Promise?" Pinkie asked, mostly demanding with the deathly gaze she gave him.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Sora said without hesitation, the gestures he made as he made the Pinkie Promise baffling Hayner, Pence, and Olette with how awkward and childish the promise seemed. He looked back at Kaito after assuring Pinkie and the others that he won't give up his heart to anyone, hopefully assuring him and his mother he would be alright now. "Kaito, if I ever do need help, I swear I'll contact you...If I'm actually conscious."

Letting out another sigh, Kaito's lips curled into a smile. "I know you're strong, Sora, but it never does hurt to rely on your friends to fight by your side."

"Well, I know that much," Sora said, hearing Donald and Goofy chuckling behind him. "My friends give me my true power, whether they're with me now or in my heart."

"Good," Kaito said. He summoned a portal of darkness, ready to head back to Destiny Islands. "I won't tell your mother about the changeling fiasco, but if she gets it out of me, you know she's going to give the both of us an earful."

"Heh. Right. And thanks," Sora said.

Kaito waved good-bye to everyone and walked through the portal. "Even though that guy is a Nobody, if we didn't know, I'd think he really was your father, Sora," Pence commented.

"Sure sounded like it when he scolded you," Hayner said.

"Yeah, but he's reacting from my dad's memories he's been having since he was 'born'," Sora stated. "When I first met him, I...was in a state of disbelief after I just recently figured out what really happened to him when I was younger. Seeing him back in Disney Town when he stopped Pete from blowing up the town, I didn't really want to believe my dad was alive again...I was right knowing he wasn't my dad, but part of my denial of grief losing him as a kid still lingered, especially when..." He paused, that night on his father's boat flashing through his mind. He didn't want Hayner, Pence, and Olette to know he

After eating a hearty meal made by Remmy, everyone's dish different, along with giving the ponies vegetarian dishes, the new customers would rate the food ten out of five michelin stars if it was possible. They didn't know how someone that small could maneuver their way around a kitchen and make everything so flawlessly, but Remmy was far more talented than he appeared. They all shared thetarte aux fruitsas their dessert, which was better than they expected with all the fresh fruit the little chef had gathered. With their bill on Le Grand Bistrot's head chef for saving his life, Sora and his entourage had to depart and go back to Equestria, promising Hayner, Pence, and Olette he'll try to visit often this time, and one day introduce them to Roxas if they ever find a way to truly bring him back.

The Gummi ship ride went a lot smoother for Starlight and Spike after their second ever warp drive back home, even with a full stomach fit to bursting. Once back home, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy back into their Equestrian forms, they headed back to the castle and let Aqua know about what they found in Ansem the Wise's lab in the mansion in Twilight Town and Ienzo detailing what he's found when he decrypted the files he gathered. It was a shocking first time for Starlight and Spike to venture out to another world, but despite the danger, the Twilight Town gang were pleasant, not even bothered by the Equestrians' appearance and intellect, and learned a bit more about what lied beyond Equestria, just so long as they don't get into a close call with Heartless and Nobodies.

Sora lead Donald and Goofy down to their guest rooms, which, for their sake in watching out for him like best friends do, are close to the bedroom he shared with Kairi. "Fancy rooms," Goofy commented. "Sure is gonna be a lot harder to get around in here than at Disney Castle."

"Twilight made maps for newcomers and future envoys from other countries," Sora said, pulling out a pair of those special maps, handing them to his friends. "Hopefully, you'll figure it out faster than Starlight did. Heard she walked in on Terra when he was shaving."

The trio laughed at Starlight's mishap. "Let's just hope you and Kairi don't get too 'comfortable' in your room when we need you for anything," Donald teased, snickering deviously as Sora leered at him.

"How about I bring Apple Bloom over and see if she can help you fix that duck bill into an actual hawk's beak so you actually look like a real griffon?" Sora countered.

"Alright, you two. Break it up," Kairi said, dragging Sora away from the duck-billed griffon with her aura. "It's getting late, and I'm ready to turn in." Donald smirked, then squawked in pain as Kairi plucked a feather from his head. "Don't instigate, Donald. I know you two love to bicker, but save your temper for the Heartless."

"I do not have a temper!" Donald argued, not helping his case with the outburst he made.

"Ya kinda do have a temper, Donald," Goofy whispered, making the small griffon grumble. Donald stomped off into his room, turning himself in while Goofy chuckled and made his way to his room. "Don't have too much fun, you two. A-hyuk!"

Sora blushed heavily while Kairi giggled, dragging him back in their room, closing the door as she let out a yawn. "Goodness. After today with the Heartless and Nobodies and Remmy's cooking, I can't stay awake much longer."

"We should go back there again for a date," Sora suggested. "I didn't think any fancy food like that would be that good, but that's definitely worth going back for." He watched Kairi make her way over to their bed, magically stripping out of her clothes, sashaying her hips as she climbed into bed, all while giving Sora that come hither gaze. "I thought you said you were tired, Kairi."

"I am," she said, laying on her side facing him, getting herself comfortable. "But since you still have so much energy to burn, you can do all the work."

Sora let out a sly chuckle, fumbling with his jacket to take it off and join his beloved princess. "Oh my, I probably shouldn't linger for too long in here if that's the case!" Kairi yelped, Jiminy's voice startling both her and Sora as the alicorn completely hid herself under the covers in embarrassment. Jiminy popped out of one of Sora's pockets, chuckling sheepishly as he hopped out of the stallion's clothing and toward the bedroom door. "I'll see myself out! Don't mind me!"

The cricket managed to squeeze himself under the door frame and bounded off to retire for the evening. Sora turned back to Kairi after watching Jiminy leave, blinking away his shock as Kairi poked her face out from under the covers.

"...Was he really hiding in your pocket all that time?" Kairi asked.

"I guess so," Sora said, then began to laugh, which didn't make his flustered fiancee feel any better. "I think we forget he's around most of the time, but at least he kept a good track of our journeys and gave his two cents on any past situations Donald, Goofy, or I couldn't figure out."

"It's not funny!" Kairi exclaimed, only making Sora laugh some more as he stripped out of his clothes. She huffed, keeping herself curled in her blanket cocoon as she turned away from him. "I change my mind. I'm going to sleep."

"Aww, come on, Kairi," Sora whined. She refused to answer, even as she felt his weight shift the bed as he climbed in with her. She even felt him smirking impishly, feeling his hooves run over her back under the sheets. "Now, where's the 'unwrap' button on this thing?"

"It's not gonna 'unwrap' when I'm utterly embarrassed and not in the mood," she grumbled, keeping herself from losing control of her wings, even as she felt them twitch and threaten to flare out.

"Ok. Guess I have to do it manually." Wrapping his hooves around her, Sora tossed Kairi up with a flick, making her yell as she spun in the air, unwrapping herself from their cocoon, plopping down on the mattress with their covers landing on the floor. He then pounced on her, keeping her from rolling away as she stared at his silly, toothy grin of triumph. Kairi pouted, turning her head away, leaving her neck wide open for Sora to nip at. Kairi stifled a groan, regretting her decision as she tilted her head up, letting him lavish her neck with his lips and tongue. "Giving in already? Seems like you got over getting embarrassed wooing me with Jiminy hiding in my pocket."

Her hooves suddenly wrapped around his head, making him squeak in surprise as she forced his lips to mash against hers in a heated kiss, lasting a moment before she pulled him back and leered at him. "Don't ruin it," she warned before pulling him back in for a deeper kiss.


	161. Parental Glidance

Out in the park on a clear day, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle helped Scootaloo out with an insane plan. While the earth pony and pegasus fillies pushed a band connected to two posts with the unicorn filly pulling back with her magic, they moved the makeshift slingshot over to a stake in the ground several yards back. It was aimed at a wooden ramp, aimed at the city of Cloudsdale, which was close to Ponyville at the time with it being able to move about every so often with the cloudy structure moved by the wind.

"Scootaloo...is this...such a good idea?" Apple Bloom asked, grunting in exertion as the trio pushed the tightening band.

"What are you talking about? This is the best idea I've ever had!" Scootaloo insisted.

"It's just-" Apple Bloom tried to say, but the pegasus interrupted her.

"You wanna come with," Scootaloo said. "But we talked about this; non-pegasus ponies fall through the clouds."

They finally got the band to go over the stake, held taut for Scootaloo's ingenious idea. "Ah know ya have to go to Cloudsdale to finish your report. I'm just wonderin' if this is the best way to get there," Apple Bloom said with great concern.

Scootaloo pushed her scooter up to the end of the slingshot, putting on her helmet in preparation for takeoff and her saddlebag with her supplies for her project. "It'll be fine. How else could I get there?"

"A pegasus chariot?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"A flock of birds?" Sweetie Belle added.

"A hot-air balloon?" Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle looked out and spotted Sora walking with Donald and Goofy, approaching their position as the trio talked. "Or you could have asked Sora," she said, pointing her hoof in their direction.

The other two fillies looked down the road, Scootaloo wincing, knowing she was going to get in a lot of trouble. It was too late to back out when Sora yelped in shock, quickly running over to them when he saw the dangerous ramp and slingshot ready to propel her off into the sky.

"Girls, what are you three doing!?" Sora exclaimed, Donald and Goofy hurrying after him. "I swear, you three have to come up with something this crazy to seriously hurt yourselves! And you already have cutie marks!"

"I'm not pulling off a stunt," Scootaloo said truthfully. "We have a school report we're doing, and I wanted to get to Cloudsdale to get more research."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at the ramp, the makeshift slingshot, and the pegasus filly crazy enough to get shot off up said ramp. "Uhh, wouldn't it be easier to just fly up there?" Goofy asked, his question making Scootaloo's ears droop as she looked down at her wings.

"She's still learning how to fly, Goofy," Sora said, not wanting to put Scootaloo down more than she already feels about her lack of flight. He sighed, staring at Scootaloo in disappointment. "Why didn't you just ask me to fly you up there? I would have said yes."

"I didn't think about that until now," Scootaloo said dejectedly.

"Well, think about the consequences before planning something that could severely hurt you," Sora scolded, the filly nodding her head shamefully. He sighed again, turning around and walked over to the ramp. No one noticed the tension on the stake wavering as the band began to slip, Scootaloo sitting on her scooter and Sora in her trajectory while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stood behind the stake, knowing they were going to get an earful from him for helping Scootaloo. "Donald, Goofy, help me take down this ramp. And before I actually help Scootaloo get to Cloudsdale to help her with her report, I'm gonna have a few choice words with her par-"

The band had slipped, swiftly launching Scootaloo, who let out a yell in surprise, Sora turning around in time to get rammed in the chest by the flung scooter as the duo were launched up the ramp. "Sora!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed, shocking them and the other two fillies from the sling's slip.

Sora had the wind knocked out of him as the two soared up to the cloud city, Scootaloo forgetting her punishment as she whooped, flying through the air and ignoring the look of agony on the stallion's face. Their fun was over when they smacked into the bottom of the cloud platform, both their heads sticking out of the cloudy surface, Scootaloo's eyes rolling in her head while Sora coughed heavily, struggling to get oxygen back into his lungs.

"Nailed it," Scootaloo uttered deliriously.

"More like...nailed me," Sora corrected, grunting in pain as he felt the scooter firmly planted into his chest. His ears perked up when he heard someone coming toward them, turning to only see a push mower stop dangerously close to his face. "Whoa! Hey! Not the face! I'm not grass!...Or overly grown cloud!...Whatever grows on a cloud!"

"Are you two alright?" the stallion behind the push mower asked, Sora barely able to see his face with the sun's light shining in his eyes.

Scootaloo shook out of her daze, staring up at the stallion, only to gasp in astonishment. Sora managed to pull himself up, getting a better look himself. His coat was a pale, light grayish blue, but what struck him odd was the unique rainbow mane and tail Sora knew Rainbow Dash had, short and spiked in a mohawk, his tail almost resembling a lightning bolt. He was clearly a pegasus, obviously being a resident of Cloudsdale, wearing a green polo, his cutie mark a rainbow coming out of a cloud with a horseshoe in front of it, and he sported a five o'clock shadow.

"You're...you're...you're...RAINBOW DASH'S DAD!!!!!" Scootaloo cheered excitedly, practically popping out of the ground, hovering in the air with her wings buzzing before landing on the ground and trotted in place like an overly hyped fan meeting their favorite celebrity.

"Wait, seriously!?" Sora exclaimed in shock. It should have been obvious from the rainbow hair and blue coat, but he didn't expect to meet Rainbow's father completely out of the blue. "No way, she's not exaggerating, is she?"

"Nope, it's true," he said. "Bow Hothoof at your service, kid." Bow reached his hoof out to shake Sora's hand, but Scootaloo quickly grabbed and shook his hoof rapidly, all while letting out an ear-piercing, fanfilly scream in glee, startling both stallions. Bow looked at Sora awkwardly, the tan stallion only shrugging his shoulders with a sheepish giggle, finding it just as awkward. Bow finally took his hoof away, Scootaloo now shaking the air, all while still screaming. "Is your little sister feeling ok!?"

"She's not really my sister!" Sora said, needing to shout over Scootaloo's delighted screaming.

From the cloud home nearby, a mare walked out, wondering what all the screaming was all about. When Sora looked at the front entrance, his jaw dropped at the sight of the mare, who almost looked like she could be Rainbow's twin sister. She had the same coat as the prismatic mare he was friends with, only her hair was a short light scarlet and orange color, freckles on her cheeks, wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt, and her cutie mark was a cloud blowing a gust of wind.

"What's going on out here?" the mare asked. Scootaloo heard her, ceasing her crazed screaming to look at her, only to practically shriek while spinning around, forcing the other three pegasi within her high-pitched, ear-blasting scream to cover their ears with the tips of their primary feathers on their wings. "Heavens to Celestia, what is wrong with her!?"

"Are you Rainbow Dash's mom!?" Sora yelled, the mare nodding her head in response. "Then you just made it a whole lot worse!"

Scootaloo walked up between Rainbow's parents, finally stopping her screaming. "Sorry! It's just you're...RAINBOW DASH'S PARENTS!!!!!!" she cheered before going back to screaming excitedly, falling on her back while her wings flapped and slid her across the ground in a circle.

"She's doing it again!" Bow exclaimed, his ears starting to grate on him.

Sora had enough too, getting in front of the filly and stopped her sliding, keeping his ears plugged to avoid going deaf. "Scootaloo, stop screaming! I know you're excited, but chill out!" he shouted.

"Yes! Your screaming might shatter my Princess Celestia commemorative plates!" Bow's wife said, though Sora was more concerned with Scootaloo breaking the house's windows with her high-pitched screaming.

She finally stopped, but was still jittery with excitement, unable to contain herself. "I'm so sorry. I just..." Scootaloo squealed a little, quickly getting up and taking off her helmet. "I just can't believe I'm meeting you two! I'm Scootaloo, and I'm doing a school report on your daughter!"

Bow and his wife looked at each other, a little surprised by Scootaloo's reason for meeting them, then at Sora, who she didn't introduce them to. "...I'm Sora," Sora said, needing to introduce himself while keeping his hoof on Scootaloo's head, keeping her from bouncing around like a puppy desperately wanting their owner's attention. "And as annoying as she is like a little sister, we're not related."

"And...you're doing a report on our Rainbow Dash?" Bow asked in clarification.

"The report's on an inspirational pony in my life, and nopony inspires me more than she does!" Scootaloo said while wagging her tail around excitedly as she explained. Sora exclaimed in shock, feeling his heart breaking when he thought he felt like more of an inspiration to Scootaloo than Rainbow Dash. Then again, Rainbow was probably the first pony to catch her eye before him, so he couldn't blame her there. Scootaloo pulled out a scrapbook, filled with all sorts of pictures of Rainbow Dash, drawings of her, but not much writing in some of the pages to make up for the grade for her report, showing them to Rainbow's parents. "I'm putting together this scrapbook for my report, and I am her biggest fan!"

"Now, little trotter, what you say is impossible," Bow said, dismissing Scootaloo's claim before he shifted into overly-proud dad mode. "Because nopony's a bigger fan of our Rainbow Dash than us!"

Proving his point, Bow opened his polo, revealing a white shirt he wore underneath with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. His wife nodded in agreement with a wide grin, though where Scootaloo was in awe at Rainbow's true number one fans, Sora didn't know whether to cringe or laugh uproariously.

"...Do you always wear that shirt?" Sora questioned.

"Actually, it's laundry day, but it's pretty great, right!?" Bow asked.

"My name is Windy Whistles," the mare said, finally getting her name as she tousled Scootaloo's mane, hopping over joyously beside Bow. "I have to say that it is a total blast to meet some ponies who love Rainbow Dash as much as we do!"

"That would mostly be Scootaloo," Sora corrected. "Kinda hard to love Rainbow Dash when she constantly tackles me while haplessly pulling off stunts in town the first few weeks knowing her."

"Oooh. That just means she's got the hots for you," Windy said, giving Sora a wink, but the thought of him and Rainbow Dash being an item made him cringe worse than Zephyr Breeze trying to hit on her.

"I'm already in a relationship with someone else, and I'm engaged to be married with her!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well, you might be lucky to add some more mares if you're willing. You got the looks of a stud," Bow teased, making Sora blush and grumble. He was reminded of Twilight's crush on him and the disastrous results of her jealousy come out with Maleficent's "help", almost killing her and Kairi, and he did not want to go through that again with any other girl who likes him that much. "I'm just messing with you, kid. Anyway, what can we do to help you out, Scootaloo?"

"I know about Rainbow Dash's time in Ponyville, but I don't know ANYTHING about her life before that," Scootaloo said.

"Then you've come to the right place!" Bow gestured his hoof to their house, not as grand as Rainbow's house in Ponyville, but it was pretty nice as a two-story abode, even with a rainbow awning above the front door.

Scootaloo pulled out a camera from her saddlebag, snapping a photo of Rainbow's family home. Bow and Windy invited Sora and Scootaloo inside, the inside of their home suiting the look of the outside. Sora wondered what Bow and Windy do for a living aside from being incredibly supportive of their daughter. They sat at the dining room table, where Windy made their guests some food.

"Here you two go!" Windy announced, setting the two plates down in front of Sora and Scootaloo. Sora grimaced at the huge sandwiches she built, which didn't seem all that appealing with what it was layered with. "It's Rainbow Dash's favorite meal: pasta and potato sandwiches on sourdough! She just loved to carbo-load."

"Carbo-load or get a stomachache?" Sora asked.

"I can't believe I'm eating Rainbow Dash's food made by Rainbow Dash's mom while sitting in Rainbow Dash's childhood kitchen!" Scootaloo said. "THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!"

Scootaloo took a huge bite out of her sandwich, munching over-enthusiastically after stuffing half of it in her mouth, apparently liking it. What made it weird was what she did with the rest of the sandwich; stuffing it on a page of her scrapbook. Sora was sure having her idol's favorite sandwich stuffed in her scrapbook won't give her points, and it was also disgusting when it was not only a bit greasy, but she bit into it, too. He couldn't help his curiosity if Scootaloo thought it was good, taking a smaller bite of his sandwich made by the Element of Loyalty's mother. As gross as it looked, it wasn't all that bad, but he wasn't that interested in loading up this heavily on carbs with a snack like this.

They were soon given a tour of the house after they tasted Rainbow's favorite sandwich, from the living room to the second floor rooms. Down the hall upstairs, Bow and Windy showed them a wall littered with pictures of Rainbow Dash as a baby to a rambunctious teen, all with her full of energy like she is now. Some baby photos made Sora laugh, especially one where he saw a young Windy Whistles in one picture tied up in a baby leash, said leash connecting out of frame to a matching one with baby Rainbow flying around in the sky, Windy clearly exhausted trying to keep a hold of their little filly while she flew outside.

"Our little Dashie was an early learner and so rambunctious," Bow said. "The combination was-"

"Exciting~!" Windy sang with glee.

Scootaloo took a picture of all the pictures, stowing the photo to put in her scrapbook later. Their last stop was saved for last, which was Rainbow Dash's bedroom, the door bearing her cutie mark.

"Oh no," Sora uttered. As soon as Bow opened the door, he, Windy, and Sora covered their ears, knowing what Scootaloo was going to do as she screamed excitedly again as they got a look inside Rainbow's old bedroom. Thankfully, her scream was shorter unlike when she met Rainbow's parents, jumping for joy inside her idol's room as she practically touched everything in the room. "You three doomed us all."

"Worth it for a Rainbow Dash fan," Windy said.

Scootaloo snapped pictures of everything with her camera, relishing this once in a lifetime opportunity while the three older pegasi watched. "Sora, your name does sound a bit familiar," Bow pondered.

"I helped save Equestria several times with Rainbow and the rest of our friends," Sora said. "Then again, I'm sure Rainbow's fame beats my own with you two, even though I've mostly done all the physical stuff against the likes of Nightmare Moon, Discord, even Tirek."

"Oh, the young stallion with the weird key sword!" Windy said. "Must be quite the hero with all the fillies. And with your wild, spiky mane, they must be all over you with your dashing good looks."

"I just said I was engaged to someone I've loved since we were kids," Sora grumbled.

"Aww! Foalhood sweethearts!" Windy gushed. "She must be a very lucky mare!"

"Spare a few invites to your wedding?" Bow asked, making Sora giggle timidly at the mention of his and Kairi's wedding plans.

"We...haven't found a good...date just yet," Sora said sheepishly. "Uhh, how about some more stuff about Rainbow Dash I can tease her with when we get back to Ponyville!?"

"Yeah, more stuff!" Scootaloo begged after snapping another picture of Rainbow's old belongings.

"Well then, you two want to see something really cool?" Bow asked.

He walked over to a curtain on the wall, pulling the cord and revealing a secret door. Curious to see what was behind it, Scootaloo opened it, blinded by the light bouncing off something reflective in the room as, to Sora's confusion, an angel choir sang. The two walked inside, and when they could see, Scootaloo let out a gasp in astonishment, her jaw practically dropping to the floor. Inside was almost like a shrine to Rainbow Dash made by her parents, filled with all manners of trophies, pictures of her from her youth to only a few years ago, one of the biggest trophy rooms any of them have seen.

"Wow," Sora said. Windy and Bow walked in after them, the choir suddenly stopping when the Bow closed the door. "Huh? Wait, did that actually come from the door?"

"I, uh, installed the sound effects myself," Bow said, showing Sora as he opened and closed the door, where the choir respectively started and stopped. "Pretty great, huh?"

"...Ok...?" Sora uttered, tilting his head slightly in befuddlement.

"It's soooo great!" Scootaloo commented, apparently starstruck whenever anything about Rainbow Dash is in her grasp.

"And look at this!" Windy said, showing Sora and Scootaloo, to the Keyblade wielder's disgust, a diaper hanging from a picture frame on one of the dressers. "She was wearing it when she spoke her first words."

"Eww!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, we washed it several times," Windy said, brushing off the disgust on Sora's face as if hanging up her daughter's dirty diaper as a foal as she spoke her first word was casual. Scootaloo took a picture of it, making the tan stallion shake his head with a heavy sigh. "And this is the broken lantern from when she first learned to fly. And this bitten apple is from when she grew her first tooth." Scootaloo took more pictures of the other "trophies" Windy showed them, sighing as she reminisced on Rainbow's baby years. "So many memories."

"You're so lucky to have all these!" Scootaloo said in awe.

"Yeah: a diaper, a broken lamp, and a laminated apple with a bite out of it," Sora sarcastically stated. "Super lucky."

"Well, I may have a lot of Dash-mentos, but I don't have any of those 'Rainbow Dash Saves Ponyville" headlines like you," Windy said, making Scootaloo gasp.

"Trade-sies!?" the filly begged.

"Deal-sies!" Windy agreed, both mare and filly exchanging items like fans would with rare objects from something they liked, but to Sora's dismay, Windy traded Rainbow's diaper "trophy" with one of the headlines in her scrapbook.

"Really? The diaper?" Sora questioned in disbelief. Scootaloo didn't seem to care, letting out a sigh as he slumped his head and shoulders. Letting the filly do her own report her own way, he looked around at all the other trophies in the room, mostly the ones where Rainbow made accomplishments as a filly or young teen. He was a little surprised seeing a lack of any Wonderbolts news, considering the daughter Windy and Bow support wholeheartedly is now a Wonderbolt, achieving a dream she had been reaching for for years. "Where's all the Wonderbolt stuff?"

"You mean Rainbow Dash's personal collection of Wonderbolt memorabilia?" Bow asked.

"No. I mean the news about her being enlisted in the Wonderbolts Academy as a trainee, getting accepted and got chosen to be a member in the flight team," Sora elaborated. Windy and Bow just stared at him as if they didn't know what he was talking about. "...Wait, you mean Rainbow Dash didn't tell you? She didn't tell her parents she became a Wonderbolt first?"

"And we were the ones to tell you instead!" Scootaloo butted in. The news finally began to dawn on Rainbow's parents, both ponies letting out a dumbfounded noise with their mouths hanging open, staring in shock. "Oh, wow! You should see your faces right now!" Scootaloo snapped a picture of Windy and Bow in their shocked states, then showed them their faces she caught on camera. "See? That's what your faces look like."

They looked at each other before returning to reeling in their surprise at their daughter's biggest accomplishment ever. "Our daughter's a Wonderbolt!?" they exclaimed simultaneously after a few minutes of processing.

The couple looked at each other, their shock soon turning into pride, Scootaloo opening the choir door to add to their elation. "Great timing," Bow commented.

"Great door," Scootaloo said.

"How come Rainbow Dash never told you?" Sora asked curiously. "If I did something impressive that my parents would be proud of me for, I'd obviously tell them about it first before my friends."

"Maybe it was a secret surprise!" Windy said. "It's just...unbelievable!"

"I know! We've got to celebrate with our little Dashie!" Bow added, the married couple hugging each other joyously.

"And after you let us know about the Rainbow Dash you know, we can tell you about the Rainbow Dash we know!" Scootaloo said. "Is she at the Wonderbolts Academy now, Sora?"

"I think so, but we're not going-" Sora was interrupted by Windy and Bow sweeping up Scootaloo, eager to see their daughter in uniform as a genuine Wonderbolt. He blinked a couple times, sighing heavily in frustration. "-because you're still in trouble for that dumb stunt..." He shook his head, dealing with the matter later. "Rainbow's sure gonna be in for a surprise when her parents finally found out..."

Sora lead Windy and Bow to the Wonderbolts Academy, where Rainbow was in the middle of practicing the flight team's routine for their next show, Scootaloo riding on his back on the flight over Before leaving, Donald flew up to Cloudsdale to check on him and Scootaloo, but he assured the mage they were fine and made sure they didn't leave Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle alone while he went off to show Rainbow's parents she achieved her dream. Windy and Bow were obviously excited when they touched down on the summit where the academy was built, watching the Wonderbolts flying around while performing thrilling and exciting feats in their routine. The moment they spotted that prismatic mane flying by, they immediately erupted in cheering, pulling out megaphones out of nowhere.

Their cheering disrupted the pegasi and their routine, causing some turbulence that threatened to throw off their hovering as they tried to figure out where it was coming from. Rainbow could swear she heard those voices before, and when she spotted the source of the cheering, she grimaced as she spotted her parents, Sora, and Scootaloo. The Wonderbolts flew down, Spitfire clearly not happy seeing unwanted tourists or guests wandering on what was only supposed to be private for Wonderbolts members and trainees.

"Alright, who broke protocol and invited unwanted guests to our training exercises!?" Spitfire demanded.

"I guess they're with me," Rainbow said, groaning irritably as she walked over to them. Ignoring the overly excited looks on Windy and Bow's faces, she tried to grin and bear the amount of humiliation she was going to get in front of the Wonderbolts, Scootaloo, and Sora. "Mom. Dad. So...good to see you."

"Oh, honey, it's great to see you, too!" Windy said, hugging Rainbow as she got closer. "And wow! You were so amazing up there with all that flying!"

"How did you even know I was here?" Rainbow asked.

"Scootaloo and Sora filled us in on everything, you modest pony you!" Rainbow quickly turned to Sora, her glare toward him turning into a wince when he father joined in the group hug, Scootaloo taking a picture of the moment for her project.

"I can't believe I'm documenting the moment your parents first saw you as a Wonderbolt!" Scootaloo excitedly commented, putting the picture in her scrapbook.

"Shouldn't you also be writing in a documentary, Scoots?" Sora asked. "Pictures are good to show an oral report, but I think Cheerliee would want you to write out any other bits of research for your grade."

"And these must be your Wonderbolt friends!" Windy flew over to Rainbow's teammates, greeting them and embarrassing her daughter like the excited mom she was. "Hello, team! I'm Windy Whistles, the mom of the best Wonderbolt ever!" Rainbow grimaced as her own mother tried to gloat about her being the best when that was supposed to be her job, embarrassing her with her energetic claims. "Just kidding. You guys were great, too! Go, team!"

"Moooom!" Rainbow whined, begging her to stop before she gets teased by the Wonderbolts for her doting parents than her nickname.

"Hello, ma'am," Spitfire greeted, amused by her newest member's expressions with her parents around. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well!" Windy said, shaking Spitfire's hoof. "And love those goggles! Love 'em! You know, I have goggles, too. But they're mostly just for swimming. Oh, and bath time."

Rainbow grimaced, flying up to Windy and pulled away from her boss, thankful for her uniform had a facial hood only leaving her muzzle and eyes free as it hid her flushed cheeks. "Mom, please!" Rainbow begged. "They don't want to hear about your bath time!"

"I do!" Sora called out, holding back his laughter, even as Rainbow Dash turned to glare at him.

She was once again interrupted from trying to beat up Sora, having a feeling he was responsible for informing her parents, her father snatching her up in a tight hug. "I can't believe it! My daughter, a Wonderbolt!" Bow said, tears welling up in his eyes while sniffling, trying to contain his joy. "So proud!"

"Dad, keep it together," Rainbow growled. "We're in public."

"I know! I know," Bow said, composing himself. "I-It's just...you had a goal, and...you achieved it!"

The stallion began bawling in pride, almost crushing Rainbow Dash in his forelegs. Scootaloo took a picture, making the mare's eye twitch as more embarrassing evidence was being made.

"Alright, Wonderbolts! Let's hit the showers and give Rainbow Dash some time to spend with her family," Spitfire said, heading off to the locker rooms with a smirk.

"Ok, yeah! Uh, great practice!" Rainbow said, still stuck under her father's death grip as she watched her team walk past her, Bow still sobbing all the while. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute!"

The other Wonderbolts said their hellos to Sora, giving stallions in the group hoof bumps while watching Rainbow Dash get flustered. "Sir, you really raised a great flyer!" Fleetfoot said to Bow, letting out a strangled gasp at the compliment as more tears came to his eyes.

"Tears...welling up again!" Bow said, resuming his happy crying with his little filly still in his hooves, to Rainbow's irritation.

"Dad!" she whined, squeezing out of Bow's hooves, growling angrily as she looked at Sora and Scootaloo. Windy walked up to her husband to help him recompose himself, but still smiling proudly. "Could you give me a sec?" she asked, walking away while her parents waved to her. Shoving Sora and Scootaloo far enough away from Windy and Bow so they didn't hear them. "Why didn't you warn me you were bringing my parents here!?"

"Why didn't you tell your parents you were a Wonderbolt for almost a year?" Sora countered.

"I didn't WANT them to know!" Rainbow exclaimed, confusing Sora and Scootaloo. Rainbow groaned, rubbing her forehead. "Look, it's just my parents and I have a delicate relationship. I love them very much, and we're really close, but there's a reason I didn't tell them I'm a Wonderbolt. They can be a little...embarrassing."

"Really?" Scootaloo asked, genuinely confused by her idol's reason.

"I can see that after seeing their 'trophy room' dedicated to you and all your accomplishments, from your first words to losing your first tooth," Sora teased, making Rainbow Dash cringe knowing her parents showed them so many embarrassing memories as a foal.

"And no thanks to you, Sora, you just invited a whole lot of crazy into my life!" she said as she was walking back to Windy and Bow, covering her face with a wing to keep them from seeing what she said to them.

"What's wrong with a little support?" Scootaloo questioned.

"That's what parents are meant to do; embarrass the heck out of their kids around their friends," Sora explained, unaware of the filly's honest confusion about Rainbow's ire with her parents being proud of achieving her dreams. "Might not be fun if your own parents embarrass you with baby pictures or stories, but Windy and Bow take it to a whole other level of hilarity...and awkwardness." He laughed, despite seeing how dedicated they were with being there for her daughter every single step of the way. "At least Windy's not like my mom when she first came here. I bet those two would talk for hours about each of us."

Sora and Scootaloo joined back with Rainbow and her parents, Sora dying to see what else Bow and Windy will do to rile Rainbow up while Scootaloo planned to get more research for her project.

The Wonderbolts were going to be performing in Canterlot today, Rainbow having no choice giving her parents tickets for the show as they flew off to the city. Sora and Scootaloo tagged along, invited to join them, along with Donald, Goofy, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle when Sora let them know where they were going, even though the other two fillies were going to be grounded by their sisters when Scootaloo finally gets enough pictures for her scrapbook report. Sora waved down his friends and surrogate sisters as they waited in the stands of the special field meant for the Wonderbolts shows in the city, Donald and Goofy getting a bit lost before being guided by the two fillies.

"Bow and Windy, I'd like you to meet my friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo said to Rainbow's parents, both fillies waving to Bow and Windy.

"Greetings, small ponies," Bow said.

"And these two are my best friends, Donald and Goofy," Sora said as he introduced the griffon and diamond dog. "Guys, these are Rainbow's parents, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles."

"Ooh, I never met a griffon who had a duck bill," Windy said. "Well, I did meet her griffon friend, Gilda, when she was at flight camp, but if anything can make you stand out, Donald, that beak certainly does."

Donald let out a squawk at the odd compliment, which turned into grumbling as Sora and Goofy chuckled at his dismay. "Nice to meet you two," Goofy said.

"Are y'all excited to see Rainbow Dash?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh, my, yes!" Windy said. "And to think we never bothered coming to a Wonderbolt event!"

"We said if Rainbow Dash isn't a Wonderbolt, then what's the point?" Bow said. "But now, she is!"

"And she earned it!" Scootaloo said.

She then regaled to Bow and Windy how Rainbow Dash became a Wonderbolt, starting with how she was given a spot training under Spitfire at the academy. Sora knew about what happened since he and Riku were called to help train the recruits, especially Lightning Dust. He was glad that crazy mare was kicked out after not only being so reckless, but also could have seriously hurt everyone with her dangerous stunts just to prove she was better than the rest of what was supposed to be her whole team. Scootaloo left out all the things Lightning Dust did in her version of the story, leaving Bow and Windy in suspense, especially Windy. Then came Rainbow's chance in the reserves, only to nearly have her dreams ruined no thanks to Wind Rider, the ex-Wonderbolt who wanted to keep his speed record in history and framed her for causing Spitfire to go missing. She was lucky Rarity was there to clear her name with her detective skills, probably thanks to her keen eye for spotting specific details in her work as a fashionista, then finally got her spot when a former Wonderbolt named Fire Streak retired. Sora wondered how Scootaloo managed to get some of these pictures when she wasn't around at the time, nor did anyone else ever take them at all.

"You really know your Rainbow Dash history," Bow complimented. "You're going to do great on your report."

"Just with pictures?" Donald asked. "Shouldn't you be writing important notes if you want a good grade?"

"That's what I suggested," Sora said.

"Look, the show's about to start!" Sweetie Belle pointed out, spotting the Wonderbolts begin to take off down on the field.

The pegasi began their performance, flying perfectly in sync, and the crowd was already cheering before their biggest stunts started. Windy and Bow were already overly hyped, suddenly wearing shirts bearing the Wonderbolt reserve uniforms with rainbow scarves hanging off their necks, Bow wearing a Rainbow Dash visor while Windy wore some type of headgear with Rainbow's face. If she wore that weird piece of fanwear forever, she could really be mistaken for Rainbow Dash if no one noticed her freckles.

"Come on, Bolts! Let's start this thing!" Bow cheered in anticipation.

"Wonderbolts' Big Showcase! Here! We! GOOOOOOO!!!!" Windy cheered.

"Rip it up and tear! It! Down!" Bow shouted.

"Then build it back up again and tear it back down again!" Windy added to her husband's initial cheer.

Their over-reactive cheering unnerved the crowd around them, scooting away as they hovered around and flailed their arms while watching the Wonderbolts. They even proclaimed Rainbow Dash as the best Wonderbolt while also mentioning she was their daughter.

"Boy, their parents sure are supportive," Goofy mentioned with a laugh. "Sure is a good feeling when you're proud of what your kid has managed to accomplish."

"Aren't they going a little bit too nuts about it?" Donald asked.

"Oh, you have no idea how crazy they are about Rainbow Dash," Sora said. "They have a trophy room with every single thing Rainbow's done that they think was worthy of being remembered since she was born." As he and Donald laughed, giving the griffon a mental image of the crazy memorable "trophies" Bow and Windy had, a loud boom near them startled everyone, along with an explosion of fireworks. The colorful embers made different pictures, from a trophy to Rainbow's face, and the fireworks were being fired right by the Wonderbolt's parents with a cannon, interrupting the show while still cheering for Rainbow. "W-What the!? Where did they get a fireworks cannon!?"

Up in the air, Rainbow cringed, utterly humiliated as the whole crowd and her team watched the display her parents made. It only got worse for her later on after their show resumed and finally ended. During an autograph signing, her friends and parents stood on the sidelines while she met with new fans and gave her signature to them. Her father ended up embarrassing her by ripping off his white shirt, cheering, then tossed it at a young fan, which landed right on their face. She bore a forced grin, silently apologizing to the young pony as she quickly handed them her hoof signature, then moved on to the next fan.

The Wonderbolts then headed to an opening ceremony, and Rainbow was given the honors of cutting the ribbon to open the front doors. Windy and Bow chanted "Cut the ribbon!" over and over, using megaphones to be more annoyingly grating to their daughter. She snapped and clasped the scissors shut, looking back to leer at her parents for telling her what she was going to do. When she looked back, she gasped, accidentally cutting off Spitfire's tail instead of the ribbon, her captain looking back at her in shock, which then turned into a glare. She was definitely going to get an earful for snipping off part of her superior's tail when they get back to the Wonderbolts Academy.

After that, they did a photo op with all their fans, giving each fan a picture with the whole team. On the sides, Rainbow's parents were still cheering, then tried to boost her morale by doing a pony pyramid. Sora, Donald, and Goofy joined in, the trio lowering down as the base, Windy and Bow climbing up on their backs, followed by Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo at the top with a lift from Bow's wing. At least Spitfire got a little revenge on Rainbow for cutting off her tail, mentioning her "mega-fans", making Rainbow groan in humiliation.

With their scheduled plans finally over after the fan pictures, the Wonderbolts returned to the academy to relax after all their hard work. Donald and Goofy escorted Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle back home to Ponyville, their fun coming to an end when Sora allowed them to tell their sisters that insane stunt they helped Scootaloo try to pull off earlier today. Inside the locker rooms, Rainbow was finished showering, sighing wearily as she opened up her locker, hanging up her towel on the door while she started gathering her belongings.

"You hung that towel!" Windy cheered out of nowhere, making Rainbow smack the top of her head against the ceiling of her locker.

"Wow, even just hanging a towel, they go crazy for you?" Sora questioned, his grinning muzzle twitching as he tried not to laugh, unable to help but let out a small snort of laughter.

"Greatest towel hanger of all time!" Bow cheered.

"Towel! Towel! Towel! Towel!" Bow and Windy both chanted as Rainbow rubbed the bump on her head.

She saw the smirks on her teammates faces as they left her alone with her parents, a snickering Sora, and a gleeful Scootaloo. The filly took Rainbow's picture, the chanting and the flashing bulb blinding her finally reaching her boiling point.

"STOOOOOOOOP!!!!!" Rainbow screamed, ceasing her parents' chanting, all four pegasi staring at her, surprised by her outburst. "Mom and dad, you are both TOO supportive! This is exactly why I didn't tell you I was a Wonderbolt! You're just...TOO MUCH!!!"

"Did...Did we do something wrong?" Windy asked, she and her husband both very confused.

"YES!!! The fireworks, the cheerleading, a-and how do you even compare who is better or worse at hanging up a towel!?" Rainbow questioned as she listed the number of things they did with her primary feathers.

"We're just trying to be supportive," Bow said, not liking the angry, irritated tone as it scared him and Windy.

"Well, I'm tired of it! I've had enough of you two being so proud of every little ridiculous, insignificant thing I do!" Rainbow panted heavily, getting everything off her chest after feeling the most embarrassed she's ever been in her whole life. Windy and Bow were greatly upset as Rainbow turned away from them, their support for her all these years bothering her and hated it. Scootaloo was shocked, confused by her idol despising being supported by her own mother and father, while Sora started to get cross at the overreaction Rainbow made. "I think you should leave..."

"First of all, great job yelling at us, sweetie," Windy said, choking up in sadness as she and Bow were crying from their daughter screaming at them and their devoted love to her to her. "No one...can make their parents feel more worthless...than you."

"Your words were direct, clear, and...so painful!" Bow added, struggling not to break down, but failed as he and his wife ran away heartbroken. "Is there nothing you can't do!?"

Sora was a bit struck with disbelief hearing them praising Rainbow for telling them off like that, apparently proud of just about everything she did as Rainbow said, but it didn't put her in the right for yelling at them for being supportive of her, even if it was a bit much. "...Why?" Scootaloo asked.

"Scootaloo, you don't understand!" Rainbow said, but as she turned around to try to reason with her, she was met with an angry stallion and a tear-stricken filly.

"I met your parents hoping to learn more about you, but I don't like what I found out!" Scootaloo tried to wipe away her tears, feeling just as hurt as Bow and Windy after seeing how she treated her parents. She then pulled out her scrapbook, throwing it down at Rainbow's hooves, where it opened up to a picture of Rainbow as a filly with her parents in a loving embrace, all three of them smiling happily. Scootaloo stormed off angrily, no longer looking the mare she saw as her sister in the eyes. "I'm going to do my hero report on Sora instead. At least he loves his mom no matter what."

That struck Rainbow's heart as she lost her number one fan from that statement. "Do you truly ever think about what you say before you blurt it out?" Sora questioned, turning her gaze from the old family photo to the disappointed Keyblade wielder. "In case you weren't aware, Rainbow, parents embarrassing their kids is basically their job, even if their kids friends find them cool or not. I know they were a bit over the top, but you didn't have to yell at them like that."

"Sora, you don't have any idea-" Sora slammed a nearby locker with his hoof, silencing Rainbow's weakhearted protest.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" Sora shouted. "You're parents love you to death, judging by what I saw and how much they care about seeing you succeed! They had a right to see you achieve your dream of being a Wonderbolt, but you refused to do that all because of how they'll embarrass you! Hell, they even praised you for making them feel worthless, so that's a whole lot more of that wholesome confidence while making them cry! Congratulations, Dash! You have the best parents any kid could ever want, and you push them away because you're too focused on your own image, being cool and showing off!"

Sora turned and stormed out, leaving Rainbow in tears as she made the biggest mistake of her life. He caught up with Scootaloo, the filly riding off on her scooter down the landing strip, escorting her back home. Rainbow flew out of the academy a moment later, clutching Scootaloo's scrapbook as she chased after them.

"Sora, Scootaloo, wait!" she called out, but the duo ignored her, even as she flew beside them after catching up. "Look, I know I wasn't myself back there, and I shouldn't have snapped at them! You're both right! But that's exactly why I didn't tell them I was a Wonderbolt!"

"Oh, so you have a temper with them?" Sora asked sarcastically. "Great excuse, Dash."

Scootaloo stopped, still confused by Rainbow's excuse. "I don't understand. Your parents are so proud of you."

Rainbow sighed, still unable to convince them. "Can I tell you guys something?" she asked.

"Didn't you say enough?" Sora asked. Rainbow gave him a pleading gaze, making him sigh, giving in. "Alright, fine. This had better be a good reason to change our minds."

Rainbow lead Sora and Scootaloo to a nearby log, the trio sitting down as the prismatic mare wanted Scootaloo to prepare herself for the truth. "Believe it or not, there was a time when I wasn't the best at everything."

Scootaloo gasped in shock, but Sora just gave Rainbow a blank stare. "...Really? Why am I not surprised?"

Ignoring his sarcasm, Rainbow opened up Scootaloo's scrapbook report, pointing out a page with her in what looked like the end of a race as she passed the finish line. "See this picture? It looks like I won something awesome, but actually...I didn't."

"Really?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah..." Rainbow looked up at Sora, seeing a picture of winning wasn't going to convince either of them without further proof. "Sora, you have one of those magic ornament things from the tree roots back in the castle?" Without a word, seeing where she was going, Sora pulled out a round ornament, Riku's idea of keeping one of them for any untold truths really do come in handy after discovering Thorax. Rainbow grabbed it, then focused her memories on that day. "See for yourself, squirt."

The memory started from the same moment the picture she showed was taken, Young Rainbow crossing the finish line, though the announcer said it was time to hand out participation stickers. One of the judges planted one of the stickers on Rainbow's forehead, where she stood on the sides with the rest of the participating pegasus foals, and on the pedestal showing the top seven winners, Sora was actually surprised to see a young Derpy Whooves in the first place spot. On the bleachers, Bow and Windy from back then cheered wildly, just as over the top as they had not too long ago, but their daughter didn't even win or place anywhere on the platforms.

"Uh, your parents realize you didn't win, don't they?"a young Dumbbell asked, shocking Sora since he hadn't seen him or Rainbow's former bullies in what felt like forever.

Young Rainbow cringed, feeling utterly embarrassed, and with some more teasing fuel for her younger bullies to pick on her with aside from her crashing. "So, you didn't really win in that picture?" Scootaloo asked. "But your mom said you won, beat the other foals in the dust."

"I didn't," Rainbow admitted. "Granted, I was the youngest pony in the senior competitive circuit. Most ponies my age were still in the Junior Flappers' Club."

"Ok, so you managed to get into an advanced race for being so young, and got a 'good try' sticker," Sora summarized. "Shouldn't you have at least been a bit proud to have Windy and Bow cheer for you for finishing the race?"

"I found it utterly mortifying having my parents cheering me on when I lost, Sora," Rainbow said. "So, I worked harder, and eventually began to win competitions...which got a lot worse." She showed them the race again, this time watching Rainbow moving up on the placement platforms until she reached the first place spot. Sora noticed Derpy moving down as Rainbow moved up, with what he thought he saw was a filly Lightning Dust in first through the transitions, and the gray pegasus filly's eyes slowly went cockeyed more and more, which was a little bit sad to see. When Rainbow finally reached first place, her parents cheered wildly, as usual, and they had a right to this time because their daughter won first. Sadly, it was still just as humiliating and obnoxious, and Young Rainbow was just as embarrassed as she was when she came in last in her first advanced race. "Being the best came with consequences. Very loud, very embarrassing consequences."

Sora can sort of see why, but he still find it ridiculous that Rainbow didn't want her parents cheering for her if no one else did, even if she lost or failed at something. "You know, some ponies would dream of having parents like that," Scootaloo said.

"Exactly what I told you before I marched out fuming after what you said to your parents," Sora reiterated.

"Yeah, right! Name one!" Rainbow demanded.

Before Sora could retort, Scootaloo was the first to speak. "Me..."

His voice got caught in his throat, looking at Rainbow as she had the same shocked expression as he did, then both older pegasi looked at Scootaloo. "What?" Sora asked.

"Growing up, I never thought I'd be the best at anything, because nopony ever told me," Scootaloo said, confusing both pegasi.

"...Scootaloo, what are you talking about?" Sora asked, growing concerned with the orange filly's statement. "I've been to your place, and saw all that sports gear. If your parents saw you were wild about being athletic in something, they're clearly supporting you as much as any other proud parent."

Scootaloo frowned, her reaction telling him and Rainbow there was something she was hiding, looking down as she drew small, timid circles with her hoof. "...C-Can...Can I tell you later?" she asked.

"I think it's better if you explain now and get it off your chest," Sora gently said.

Her eyes glanced up at Rainbow Dash, who was just as worried as Sora was. "...I just...want to tell you, Sora...when we're alone."

"Why not!?" Rainbow exclaimed. "Is it because I yelled at my parents? I didn't even mean to blow up on them like that! I was stressed! I-"

"I just trust Sora more about this. That's all," Scootaloo insisted.

Rainbow felt hurt, feeling like she failed being an older sister-figure to Scootaloo, even when they both entered the Sisterhooves Social a couple years ago. "And not me?" she asked.

"Maybe it's like when we all went camping," Sora said. "After telling all those scary stories, she tried to act brave like you, only to stay up late with nightmares about the old mare with the rusty horseshoe and the headless horse. And she tried hiding it to keep you from 'disowning' her as a sister if you found out." Rainbow winced, rubbing her neck awkwardly as she was reminded of Scootaloo's "nonchalant" shenanigans whenever something on the forest trail spooked her after their first night. And because Sora was around, even entering her dream to help quell her nightmares, Scootaloo found him to be a closer source of comfort where she can open up her feelings to him rather than the cool, brave Rainbow Dash who knows no fear and hates showing her emotions, making her look weak. Scootaloo nodded slightly, agreeing with Sora, making Rainbow groan sadly, but she understood the pegasus filly's reasons. "Ok, Scoots. When we're alone, you'll tell me exactly what's going on in your head. Got it?"

She nodded her head, getting back on topic with Rainbow's predicament, showing her more pictures of herself as a baby, some where her parents are practically giving their infant daughter trophies or ribbons in some of the most ridiculous things. "Your parents had told you over and over that you were the best at just about everything: best bath taker ever, best carrot eater under three, greatest napper of all time..."

"At least they were right about the napping thing," Sora muttered.

"For your entire life, your parents gave you the confidence to believe in yourself," Scootaloo simplified, enlightening Rainbow with her mom and dad's ways of showing their love for her with their overly-supportive antics.

"...You're right," Rainbow said. "I was always so embarrassed by my parents that their support actually made me the awesome, confident, amazing, awesome-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Sora said, keeping Rainbow's ego in check since she didn't deserve to boast right now.

"Right..." Rainbow looked down at the pictures again, seeing how horrible of a daughter she was after all these years. "And I took them for granted...I gotta make things right. I have an idea, but I'll need both of your help...That is, if you're willing to help me after I acted like that."

Sora and Scootaloo looked at each other, the stallion pondering whether he should forgive Rainbow Dash. "...You know, I recall you doing something dumb without thinking about why someone was doing the things they were really doing," Sora said. "That same someone who you thought would take over Equestria, wielding a key-shaped sword, and summoned black monsters with glowing yellow eyes, who was actually stopping those monsters while keeping the world from getting swallowed by darkness." Rainbow let out a groan, getting the point as Sora once again reminded her misjudgment toward him. His thoughtful frown turned into a grin, unable to deny seeing Rainbow this desperate for his help for her mistake blowing up on her parents. "...But, I'm too much of a nice guy to refuse helping you out, so...I guess I'll help you get back in good graces with your folks."

Scootaloo took a picture of Rainbow, surprising her as the filly held out the photo. "I think I'll call this, 'Rainbow Dash learns the error of her ways'," she said as she accepted Rainbow's apology.

Sora and Scootaloo found Windy and Bow, both pegasi calmed down after Rainbow verbally lashing out at them. They were still in shock after what they heard from their daughter, but they somewhat expected it from how much of that annoyance was bottled up over the years. Sora and Scootaloo escorted them back to the Wonderbolts Academy, telling them there was a surprise for them while blindfolded, keeping it a secret for Rainbow's apology for her parents.

"I'm telling you, I can't see a thing," Windy commented, making Sora roll his eyes with how she still complimented everything like it was pure instinct. "Scootaloo, you are just so great at blindfolds!"

"It's true. You must tell me what kind of knot you used," Bow said. "Uh...falconer's knot? Wait, no! A farmer's loop!"

"Oh boy, you two are too easy to please sometimes," Sora said, letting out a small laugh.

"What's this big surprise you two told us about, anywho?" Windy asked.

"Windy Whistles and Bow Hothoof, please be seated for a super private Wonderbolt event!"Rainbow said over the speakers around the fields. Windy and Bow took off their blindfolds right as Rainbow flew over to them, wearing her Wonderbolts outfit. "Mom and dad, welcome to the..."I Love My Parents and I'm Sorry That I Took Them For Granted and I Know That They Made Me Who I Am Today So I Really Wanna Make It Up To Them" event," she said, saying the title quickly, unable to come up with a much better one.

"Is that a working title?" Sora teased, but Rainbow ignored him, putting her goggles on as she prepared for takeoff.

Bow and Windy sat down on the nearby bleachers, Scootaloo handing them bags of popcorn to enjoy as they watched the show. Rainbow soon took off, the rest of the Wonderbolts team flying in as they performed a private show for the Element of Loyalty's family. They flew up in a V formation, smoke trails tailing behind them thanks to the enchanted suits for their performances, then dove down, soaring over Windy, Bow, and Scootaloo, the filly sitting between them as they watched. Rainbow lead the team through a rainbow waterfall, getting covered in the liquid light as they flew back over the bleachers, rolling rapidly and shook off the colorful substance over the trio. Windy and Bow were highly impressed, surprisingly calm after their uproarious cheerleading from their first show with Rainbow on the team. The finale had the whole team fly up to a large cloud, all the pegasi flying around at blinding speeds as they formed Windy and Bow's faces. Rainbow flew around the clouds, creating a heart with her rainbow trail, and to add more flair, Sora summoned his Keyblade, aiming it at the cloud portraits and fired a beam of light, creating an explosion of heart-shaped fireworks with his magic, even adding in one shaped like Rainbow's face in sparkling rainbow embers.

That last bit touched Windy and Bow, the show over as the Wonderbolts landed back on the ground, Rainbow taking off her goggles as she approached her parents. "Mom and dad, I want you to know that I'm YOUR biggest fan," she said.

Bow and Windy got up from their seats, hugging their daughter lovingly. "Oh, honey, thank you," Windy said. "But you didn't have to do all this. It's kind of...embarrassing."

"Eh, it is a bit much," Bow admitted, seeing what Rainbow saw as they felt a little embarrassed with the ending of the private show.

"I should have asked you to not cheer for me that much, but I probably wouldn't have been the mare I am today without it," Rainbow said. "Sorry for yelling at you. You know I didn't mean everything I said, right?"

"Well, maybe we really did go...a bit overboard today," Bow said. Rainbow gave her father a deadpanned look, making him laugh awkwardly. "Ok, a lot overboard. But if we're supporting you too much, you can just tell us instead of hide in embarrassment."

"Now, if you find yourself a coltfriend, we're going to go all out and show him everything from when you were in diapers!" Windy teased.

"Moooooom!" Rainbow whined.

"Hey, you don't think it's that one stallion with the blue hair, is it?" Bow asked, pointing at Soarin. "Definitely a perfect match for my little Dashie."

"Daaaaad! No!!!" Rainbow whined again, her whole face flushed in embarrassment. Bow and Windy laughed as they teased her, Rainbow sighing and shaking her head, hugging both her parents, not willing to give them up for any other parents. "I love you guys."

"And we love you, Dashie," Windy said, both parents nuzzling their little filly while sharing a group hug.

Scootaloo snapped a picture of the moment, saving it for her scrapbook. She yelped in surprise as Sora picked her up, placing her on her back, and after grabbing her scooter, he flew off, disappointing her as he decided to take her home. They were on their way back to Ponyville, but Sora decided to take a detour out to the empty fields where several battles took place, some as training or tests where others were life or death fights. With no other ponies around, it was a perfect place for Sora to finally get answers about Scootaloo's family and what she meant wishing she had parents like Bow and Windy.

"What are we doing here?" Scootaloo asked.

"You know why," Sora said. "We're alone now. No one's gonna find us out here, or hear us." She began to understand what he meant, swallowing nervously and focused more on her scrapbook report, avoiding Sora's gaze. Sora knew she was a bit scared, but this was something he needed to know now, concerned with Scootaloo's life at home if it was too perfect from what he saw. "Scootaloo, look at me." Her ears flicked down, slowly looking up at him. "Is there something going on at home you can't tell anyone else?"

"...No...Everything's fine," Scootaloo mumbled.

"Then how come you're saying your parents never told you you're the best at something?" Sora asked. "As a matter of fact, how come they went off on some vacation while leaving you alone all by yourself during the winter? Don't they care about you?"

"They do," Scootaloo said, her vague answers not good enough for him, seeing she was still hiding something.

"Scootaloo, don't lie to me," Sora said. He moved the scrapbook away, keeping her focused on the topic at hoof. "If they're hurting or abandoning you, you HAVE to tell me! I care greatly about you! Especially after what Marluxia almost did to you when you blindly tried to save me! I want to help, but I can't if you keep-!"

"THEY'RE NOT MY REAL PARENTS!!!!!" Scootaloo shouted, startling Sora to silence. Tears welled up in Scootaloo's eyes as Sora processed what she just said. "...They're not my real parents...There, are you happy now!?"

"...What?" Sora asked, utterly baffled as Scootaloo was struggling not to break down crying. "...Scoots...What do you...?"

"I...I live in a foster home," Scootaloo admitted, sniffling sadly as she rubbed her eyes. "My real parents...a-abandoned me...w-when...w-when I-I..."

She choked back a sob, but Sora could take a wild guess at how old Scootaloo must have been if her real parents left her. "...Scootaloo...Are you really...an orphan?" he asked, his heart breaking when the upset filly nodded her head. He didn't understand why Scootaloo would be this upset if she has a family taking care of her. She lives in a good home, treated like any normal kid would with their parents, biological or adoptive, yet she didn't seem genuinely happy after telling him. "Scoots...you should be happy...Why are you so upset?"

"B-Because...I-It's not like how R-Rainbow's p-parents feel about her, or your m-mom does for you," Scootaloo said. "They...They do take c-care of me, b-but it...i-it doesn't f-feel the same with what I saw from Bow and Windy...And t-they're both earth ponies, s-so...so I...I could n-never e-even l-learn to...to..."

The dam broke as she mentioned her lack of flight, her sobs turning into wails. Sora scooped Scootaloo in his hooves, holding her closely as she cried into his chest. Now he understood why she was so confused by Bow and Windy's moral support for Rainbow Dash as something she wished she had. It wasn't just about gaining it; she wanted it from her real parents, not some ponies raising her that weren't biologically related to her. He thought Scootaloo was fine with that, but it seemed like it was impossible for her when the ponies raising her now aren't who she needed guidance or support from. He felt sorry for her, lucky to still have his mother around and pitying her for barely knowing her biological mother and father.

Sora gently rubbed Scootaloo's back as she let it all out, letting her calm down in the embrace of the one she looks up to like a big brother. After almost what felt like half an hour, her crying died out, left with only weak sobs and sniffles, her body trembling as her hooves feared letting go of Sora. He didn't know if Scootaloo's real parents truly abandoned her or not, but there might be a way to know if what she believed was true. Pulling out the ornament, he gently pulled Scootaloo away from his chest, setting her on his leg, then placed the enchanted bauble in her hoof.

"Scoots, are you really sure your real parents abandoned you?" Sora asked.

"...I-I don't know," she said, sniffling a little as she looked down at the enchanted decoration. "I...heard them one day talk to each other...about how I ended up where I lived as a baby..."

"Well, then...Let's find out together. Close your eyes, and try to look deep into your heart." Scootaloo did as Sora instructed, shutting her eyes and began to focus, the ornament flashing as it searched through the earliest memories she could remember. He wished Naminé was around to help seek out the memory they wanted to find, but he was going to wing it and try something new. Calling his Keyblade, he gently tapped Scootaloo's chest, startling her from her focus when she felt an aura of light build up right at her heart, which felt surprisingly warm and pleasant. "Keep looking. I'm trying to see if we can go further than what you could remember, back to when you were a baby..."

Scootaloo nodded her head and continued focusing. Sora's plan worked as memories of Scootaloo as an infant began to surface, years before her developing mind could create and keep her first memory. They both looked back, in her heart for the filly and in the ornament for the wielder, until they both found the moment they were looking for. Inside the memory, it was late in the night as it rained down in Ponyville. Out in the middle of the road, a mare concealed under a cloak walked through the slight downpour, her face veiled under the gloomy night sky, along with her fur and mane color, and what her cutie mark was like under her cloak. In her mouth was a big basket, which Sora knew that she wasn't carrying food underneath the sheet she was trying to hide.

She approached what appeared to be Scootaloo's current home, quietly walking up to the front door. She gently lowered the basket in front of the doorstep, the spot kept dry from the rain to avoid getting the bundle inside wet. Scootaloo opened her eyes, gasping in shock at the memory playing itself as the mare in the past unveiled the sheet, which happened to be Scootaloo as a baby pegasus, sleeping soundly in the little basket. The cloaked mare, obviously Scootaloo's real mother, let out a sad whimper, tears rolling down her cheeks as she gently nuzzled her baby, stirring a little from her mother's touch, but still sound asleep.

"I'm so sorry, Scootaloo,"she uttered, making Scootaloo choke up as she heard her mother say her name."I wish I could take care of you...but I can barely take care of myself right now..."Scootaloo's mother pulled out a note, gently placing it on top of the basket by baby Scootaloo's rear hooves. She then gave her baby a light peck on her forehead, making the present Scootaloo rub the same spot subconsciously as more tears ran down her face, her mother taking in a shaky breath as she struggled not to cry herself."I know they'll take good care of you...I love you so much, my beautiful baby..."

She forced herself to stand back up, her nuzzling beginning to wake baby Scootaloo up. The mare quickly knocked on the front door, then ran off before the occupants came out to answer the door. The infant filly began crying as she was woken up, her mother long gone. Thankfully, the ponies inside opened the door, confusion turning to shock when they heard the baby crying. They took Scootaloo in after reading her mother's letter, but even as she was given a good home like she wanted, they both didn't get any details on her aside from the sound of her voice. At least Scootaloo knows that her real mother actually cared about her and wanted to keep her, but whatever reason there was for her being unable to raise her remained a mystery.

The memory faded as Scootaloo's foster parents brought her inside the house after searching for whoever left her on their doorstep. The filly was at a loss for words, Sora gently taking back the enchanted ornament and dismissed his Keyblade. He rubbed her head, snapping her out of her stupor as she processed what she just saw.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Scoots, but now we know your real mom cared enough to give you a better place to live," Sora said with a soft smile.

"...But...why did she leave me there if she loved me?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know, but she must be out there somewhere," Sora said. "I'm sure she had a good reason, so if we ever do run into her, you can ask her." Scootaloo wanted to know now, but with no leads to where her mother might be, she had no choice but to wait. "Hey, don't think the ponies who are taking care of you now aren't your family. Your family are those who care about you, even if they aren't related to you by blood. Your friends are your family, too. And, obviously being your big brother, I'm your family as well, Scoots. You can always come to me for anything. Got it?"

She nodded, too choked up to speak, but she plopped her head into Sora's chest and hugged him again. She wasn't going to forget Sora would always be her family, as well as the ponies raising her like a mother and father would. Once she calmed down enough, the two made their way back into town, Scootaloo rolling along on her scooter as they headed to her foster home. She still felt like she was hiding something else, and seeing how frustrated Sora was about them leaving her alone a couple months back during winter when she, her friends, and the rest of her friends were kidnapped by Marluxia, she needed to tell him so he didn't stay mad at her foster parents.

"...They wanted all three of us to go on vacation," she said.

"Huh?" Sora questioned, caught off guard by the sudden conversation Scootaloo started.

"I was supposed to go along with them, but I begged my...parents I wanted to stay and hang out with my friends all winter," Scootaloo said. "They let me as long as I got permission from Applejack or Rarity so I could stay over with them...But I lied, and...well...I stayed alone at the house while they were gone for the week..."

Sora frowned, disappointed as he let out a sigh. "Scootaloo..." He at least got his excuse, albeit a poor one. "You know you're going to tell them you lied to them about getting permission to sleep over while they were gone. Did they at least know about what happened on Christmas?"

"Mhmm," she mumbled.

"...Probably would have been safer for you if you did go with them," Sora said. "At least I would have had one less pony to worry about while facing Marluxia."

"But if I wasn't there, then that Marluxia pony would have taken you away!" Scootaloo argued.

"He would have done so whether I won or not, and he could have seriously hurt you after you dove down at him," Sora argued back. "Or worse, he could have killed you and turn you into a Heartless! Do you think I want that on my conscience when there were several others in the past I couldn't save!?"

Scootaloo swerved in Sora's path, blocking him while glaring daggers at him, more tears welling up in her eyes. "How about thanking me for buying you enough time for everypony else to come to your rescue!? You were losing, and I couldn't bear to just stand there and watch you fail!"

"Organization XIII is FAR worse than any simple-minded Heartless, and he could have done a lot worse if he didn't use you as leverage to get me to willingly give myself up to him and Xehanort!" Sora shouted. "It's not a game when your life is on the line! When your friends lives were in danger! I don't want to lose you or the others!"

"And I don't want to lose you! Ever since I met you, you've done so much for me, and you're the only pony I could ever trust to tell you how I'm really feeling when I try to be all tough and not act like a crybaby!" Her cheeks were streaked with tears once again, getting off her scooter and hugged Sora again, nuzzling her cheek against his chest, startling Sora a little from her yelling at him to holding him. "I know what I did was dumb...I don't care about whatever punishment you or my family gives me...I-I just...I don't want you to leave me, Sora..."

Sora's muzzle scrunched up as tears welled up in his eyes. Scootaloo and the rest of the Crusaders meant a lot to him, but she truly relied on him to be there for her source of comfort, and she was afraid her life would go back to feeling miserable if he were gone from her life. His tears finally began to fall, hugging Scootaloo tightly in his forelegs, even his wings, his heart touched by the pegasus filly as she honestly looks up at him like a real older brother.

"Scootaloo, I'm never going to leave you. None of you," he reassured. He lowered her to the ground after a long, silent embrace, both their cheeks matted with tears. "Even if I'm gone, I'll never, ever forget any of you. You'll always be right here,-" Sora held a hoof over the left side of his chest. "-in my heart..." He then moved his hoof and placed it over her heart. "And I'll always be in your heart, as long as you never forget about me. Understand?" Scootaloo let out a whimper, holding his hoof with both of hers and nodded in response. "Good. Don't ever forget me, ok? Because I know I'll never forget about you."

"...I Pinkie Promise," she said, making Sora nod, moving his hoof away.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," they both said simultaneously, performing the Pinkie Promise and swearing to keep that promise forever.

After they both calmed down, drying up their tears so others didn't see them go through such an emotional roller coaster, Sora escorted his little pegasus sister back home to her adoptive family. Sora decided not to tell the couple caring for Scootaloo about her little stunt earlier today, having gone through enough months ago from being held hostage and almost killed by the scythe-wielding Organization member. As he slowly walked back to the castle, he had a crazy idea to help show Scootaloo she's got plenty of support from those around her. He flew off and headed back to Cloudsdale, knowing just the ponies for the job.

The next morning, at the schoolhouse, Cheerliee had her class present their reports on the ponies who greatly inspired them. Sora made it just in time as he peered through the window, Scootaloo in the middle of her report on Rainbow Dash. Behind him, the other ponies listened in as she talked about the speedy pegasus to her classmates, showing off all the pictures and mementos she got when she met her parents.

"...and that's why Rainbow Dash is the most inspirational pony in my life!" Scootaloo concluded, her classmates applauding at the incredibly detailed oral report.

"Thank you, Scootaloo. Very well researched," Cheerliee complimented. "But a little heavy on the pictures, and there was a moldy sandwich in your report." Sora spotted the nearby trash bin, where Scootaloo's half-eaten pasta and potato sandwich on sourdough bread sat, unable to help but snicker to himself, knowing she wasn't going to get points for a mushed sandwich in her scrapbook's pages. "I'll give you a B."

"Alright!" Sora cheered, slamming the window opened, surprising the whole class as he jumped inside. He was also joined by Rainbow Dash, Windy Whistles, and Bow Hothoof, the older pegasi wearing similar gear they had on when they cheered for Rainbow at the show in Canterlot, only instead bearing orange and purple scarves, orange vests, and their respective headgear matching Scootaloo's face. "You go, Scootaloo!"

"Greatest report giver of all time!" Rainbow added, the filly's cheerleader quartet grabbing her and hoisting her up in the air.

"Scootaloo! Scootaloo! Scootaloo!" Sora, Rainbow, Windy, and Bow chanted together.

They ignored Cheerliee's complaints for disrupting the class, but all they cared about was showing Scootaloo their support and were her number one fans. Scootaloo beamed happily, a little embarrassed at the attention, but she appreciated it, seeing how two of the ponies she looks up to will always be there to lift her up and give her the determination she needs to be the best she can be. And she will never forget what Sora told her yesterday, even when it included her birth mother: she may have left her to a pair of ponies, unable to raise her due to unknown circumstances, but knowing she still loved her, Scootaloo will always remember her in her heart, hoping that one day, she will find and reunite with her. But, for now, her family will always be her close friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, her idol and sister-figure, Rainbow Dash, and, most of all, her older brother-figure, Sora.


	162. Hard to Say Anything

Sora carried a few barrels full of apples over to the cart in Sweet Apple Acres, where there was another huge haul that was being delivered to Our Town. As incredible of a sale as it was with this kind of order, which had been made several times the past couple weeks, Big Mac was always eager to deliver the cart all the way there. The cart was next to the barn, where Apple Bloom was finishing painting it up with a fresh coat, at least from what she was able to reach with her size; Sora did the rest since he could fly up to the roof with ease.

"Hey, there, cowpoke." After setting down the last barrel, Sora looked behind him, seeing Kairi with his black stetson on her head while carrying a glass of apple juice in her aura. "Y'all lookin' a might thirsty, handsome."

"Why, thank ya very much, little lady," Sora said in a southern drawl like Kairi, the couple laughing as he took the glass and took a swig.

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, putting down the brush and let the paint dry. "Hey, Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle called out. The unicorn was joined with Scootaloo, both fillies pushing a box as they approached their farm friend. "Rarity's reorganizing her shop, and look what we found! Old costumes for the talent show!"

"We thought they'd come in handy in case we ever help out a pony put on a play or need to make a quick escape disguised as clowns," Scootaloo added, her statement disturbing Sora and Kairi.

"A quick escape from what?" Kairi questioned.

"Getting into trouble, obviously," Sora said, the three fillies digging into the box and wore a random costume piece: Sweetie Belle with joke glasses, Scootaloo wearing a rainbow afro wig, and Apple Bloom in a pirate hat. "Hey, that second option better not be a thing, you three! You're still in trouble for Scootaloo's slingshot idea!"

"Slingshot?" Kairi asked. Sora whispered to Kairi what happened that day, from meeting Rainbow's parents unexpectedly to Scootaloo feeling neglected, wishing she had her real parents and wanting the same kind of attention Bow and Windy gave to Rainbow Dash. He left out the part where he knew of Scootaloo's mother leaving her at her foster parents' home when she was a baby, but the Princess of Heart understood what Scootaloo was going through, even though the couple who took her in when she was transported magically to Destiny Islands from Radiant Garden as a little girl raised her like their own daughter. "Oh...Is she doing ok?"

"She's got all the support she needs from her favorite idol, her idol's obsessive parents, and the best older brother she's never had," Sora said with a grin.

"You do have a way with children," Kairi said with a giggle, giving Sora a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, well, these three fillies always give me the runaround, but I love them regardless of the insane antics they get into," he said. A moment later, Big Mac made his way to the cart with a smaller bucket of apples, making sure all the barrels Sora got for the big delivery were all there. "Everything's all set, Big Mac. Another big load of apples to the town that was formerly all about equality."

"Isn't that a pretty far walk from here?" Scootaloo asked.

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered.

"You've been goin' there a lot lately," Apple Bloom noticed. "Ain't this your fifth time this week?"

The red stallion closed up the cart, stalling slightly before he walked over to the other side to hitch himself, giggling nervously with a blush on his cheeks. "Eeyup."

That response, along with that laugh sounded odd to Sora. He knew Big Mac was always eager to make the delivery of apples to Our Town, but he was always more giddy than anyone should for a long trip to deliver something.

"You sure you want to go alone again?" Sora asked. "Might be a bit boring walking dozens of miles pulling a heavy cart. We could come along and talk about stuff to pass the-"

"NO!" Big Mac suddenly shouted, startling Sora, Kairi, and the CMC. Sweating nervously, Big Mac chuckled sheepishly. "Uhh, Ah mean, nnope. Ah got it handled."

"...Ok...Are you sure?" Sora asked.

Big Mac silently nodded, keeping quiet to avoid another outburst. While he hitched himself to the cart, Sora and Kairi walked over to the fillies, who were just as curious about Big Mac willingly volunteering to take a trip to Our Town, along with his sudden exclamation.

"That was...odd," Kairi said. "Why doesn't he want your help? Is it pride?"

"I'm...not really sure...but that look in his eye, and that blush," Sora muttered.

"I think he might be hiding something," Sweetie Belle said.

"And I think there's only one reason a pony would travel so far, so often," Scootaloo said.

"He's taking private skiing lessons!"

"He's training for a marathon!"

"Ah've been cookin' a lot of broccoli and he wants to get away from the smell!"

Everyone looked at Apple Bloom when she voiced her own strange reason. "...I don't know what you're doing with broccoli, Apple Bloom, but I'm not gonna be your taste test dummy if it's that bad," Sora said, making the fillies laugh.

Kairi put the pieces together, and she had a feeling her hunch was right. "Or...what if Big Macintosh is seeing someone he really likes, and he's using these deliveries as an excuse to see her?"

The CMC and Sora stared at the alicorn, her fiance finding her theory plausible. "Ah still think it's mah broccoli thing," Apple Bloom said.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"No, you saw how shifty he looked," Scootaloo said. "There's no way he's gonna tell us what he's doing. Plus, I wanna go undercover. We already have the costumes! Call me 'Agent Rainbowhead'."

"I'll be 'Shimmering Spectacles', a librarian with a mysterious past," Sweetie said.

"And Ah'll be a pirate spy!" Apple Bloom said, then growled like a pirate with one eye closed. "A spy-rate!"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other, unamused by the three fillies' "creative" undercover names with their goofy costume pieces. The blank stares on the pegasus and alicorn's faces told them they weren't obviously gonna go off somewhere without anyone's permission.

"...Can we see what Big Mac's up to, Sora?" Scootaloo pleaded. "Aren't you the least bit curious to know why Big Mac goes there?"

"I am...but..." Sora looked at Kairi, unsure what she wants to do, but his overly curious nature made him wonder, if Kairi was right, who he was seeing in private. "...Kairi?"

Her eyes shifted to Sora for a moment before her horn lit up, pulling out a black bandanna from the box of costumes, tying it around her neck and covered her muzzle with it, matching her lover's hat she borrowed for today. "Call me the 'Bandit Princess', who hates the life of royalty and enjoys the thrill of robbing helpless ponies."

"Ooh! Good one!" Sweetie Belle said.

"You...really want to spy on Big Mac?" Sora asked Kairi, a little surprised to hear her actually going along with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"I want to know who he's seeing," Kairi said. She pulled out another costume piece, a gold crown matching Sora's chain necklace he wears, placing it lopsided on the left side of his spiky head. "Now, come along, 'Prince Locksmith', my dorky sidekick! We got an apple farmer to rob!"

"'Prince Locksmith'?" Sora questioned.

"You're a master of picking locks, and you look like you make a handsome prince with that crown," Kairi said, pulling down her bandanna to stick her tongue out at Sora teasingly.

"Avast!" Apple Bloom gasped. "Our ship be leavin' port!"

"Huh?" Scootaloo said, confused by the pirate lingo.

Sora and Kairi looked down the road, Big Mac already heading off with the cart of apples. "Uh oh. There's goes our target!" Sora said. "Come on, girls!"

The five ponies quickly chased after Big Mac, the red earth pony stallion unaware of the extra weight climbing into the cart. Thankfully, he put a tarp over the apples so none of them would accidentally call out from any bumps on the road or any critters snatching some away. After the five spies snuck aboard, hiding under the tarp with the cargo, they waited out the long trip to Our Town to see just what Big Mac was so happy about doing these long-winded deliveries.

Back near the barn, Donald and Goofy wandered around, looking around for Sora. "Sora!? Where are ya!?" Goofy called out.

"This orchard is huge," Donald grumbled. "How are we supposed to find him on all these acres of land? We're supposed to be keeping an eye on him!"

Goofy noticed the box of costumes sitting in the middle of the ground, humming curiously as he dug around the silly accessories and costume pieces. "Was he planning a costume party?" the knight asked, letting out a chuckle as he pulled out a duck bill, putting it on and showing the mage. "Look, Donald, I'm you! Quack quack quack! A-hyuck!"

Donald sighed and shook his head. "Quit goofing around, Goofy!" Donald scolded. "The Organization could be anywhere, and they're hunting Sora! If we aren't there to help him, he'll be taken to Xehanort!"

"Well, we could always use that big map in the castle," Goofy suggested after taking off the fake duck bill. "Aqua showed me it can locate Keyblade wielders and Heartless so far. Maybe we'll see a dot of light somewhere, and it could be Sora."

"Then let's hurry back!" Donald ran off, Goofy following after him as he tossed the silly accessory back in the box.

It was a long, boring ride hiding in the cart for the five spies. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were a bit impatient, but Sweetie Belle kept herself occupied with a book of fairy tales she brought with her, which was also left in the box of costumes that was accidentally placed inside from Rarity's reorganizing. The cart finally came to a stop, making the stowaways wince when they heard Big Mac whistling, ready to unload the apples to the recipient.

"He's comin'!"Apple Bloom hissed."Quick! Act like apples!"

"What?"Sora questioned."How the heck do you act like an apple!?"

They didn't have much time before Big Mac pulled the tarp off of them, Apple Bloom stacking apples on top of everyone while they all sat as still as possible. When he reached for the single bucket, Big Mac barely even noticed the five ponies that hitched a ride in his cart, his eyes filled with hearts as he practically skipped off to the nearby building where he was sent for the delivery.

"...Either that worked, or Big Mac's a bit too distracted," Kairi muttered.

Sora, Kairi, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo poked their heads up, the Keyblade wielders surprised to see that the buyer for all these apples was none other than Sugar Belle.

"Who's that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"That's Sugar Belle," Sora said. "So, this is the pony who's been buying all these apples."

Sugar Belle guided Big Mac inside her bakery, obviously happy to see him with the flirty gaze she gave him, and the big stallion was already swayed from his constant visits prior. With their disguises, even though Sora and Kairi were recognizable by the other ponies in Our Town, they snuck up to the window and peeked inside. They were shocked to see there was already a huge haul of apples from Sweet Apple Acres in a massive pile.

"Wow. She sure likes her apples," Apple Bloom noted.

"What's she gonna do with all those apples in there and what she just bought?" Scootaloo asked. "Make the biggest apple pie in Equestria?"

"Or maybe trying to find the right 'apple'," Sora said with an impish giggle.

"Thanks for coming all this way, Big Mac," Sugar Belle said. Big Mac nodded dumbly with a lovestruck giggle, his blush turning his red cheeks pink. "It sure is nice to see you again so soon."

She brushed her hoof against the stallion's yoke, giving him a flirtatious gaze. Big Mac just stared at Sugar Belle, giggling more as he had no words to say out of nerves and, in his eyes, admired the unicorn mare as a romantic glow seemed to emanate from her.

"Oh my gosh, this is freaking adorable," Kairi said, trying not to squeal and ruin the moment as they watched Big Mac's reactions around Sugar Belle. "He has a crush on her!"

"All I used to bake were boring old muffins," Sugar Belle continued, walking over to the rickety counter top, where an assortment of baked apple products sat on display. "But thanks to your apple deliveries, I get to bake all kinds of delicious treats! Apple pies, apple fritters, apple turnovers, caramel apples, caramel apple cakes..." She then sighed, looking at the overly packed display counter filled with all the different baked apple sweets she made. "I just wish I had more room to display it all. My shelves only hold so much."

The fillies looked at each other, still not able to piece together the two ponies' behavior. "...Ah'm tellin' ya, this pony really likes her apples," Apple Bloom said

"And she definitely has her eye on a certain macintosh apple," Sora said, snickering when the trio of fillies finally got what was going on.

Sugar Belle grabbed an apple pie, Big Mac behind her to help her set up her display more, only for her to turn around and gently bump each other's noses together. They both stammered, apologizing and giggling sheepishly. That was enough to convince them that Big Mac has a crush on Sugar Belle, and vice versa.

"Kairi's right," Apple Bloom said. "Ah think mah brother has a crush!"

"Apple Bloom, keep it down!" Sora quickly shushed, grabbing the filly and covering her mouth with his hoof. Her little outburst brought some attention from the other townsponies, but they shrugged it off and continued about their day. Big Mac soon walked out of Sugar Belle's bakery, wearing a goofy grin in his lovstruck daze. "Hey, casanova."

Big Mac shook his head, snapping out of his stupor, then looked to his right, where he was a bit surprised seeing Sora, Kairi, and his little sister and her friends. He raised a brow at their odd disguises, even though Sora's was just a crown sitting lopsided on his head.

"Now, remember, girls, mah brother's super shy, so he's probably gonna be embarrassed about his crush," Apple Bloom said to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in a hushed tone. She then took off her pirate hat, "revealing" to the stallion who the mysterious group was that knew him, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo following suit. "Big Mac, it's me! Apple Bloom!"

"I think he knows who we are, girls," Sora said.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said.

"And if you're wondering why we're here, we couldn't help but feel just a little bit curious as to your eagerness coming here anytime there's a delivery," Sora said. Taking off the ridiculous crown, he approached Big Mac, ignoring Apple Bloom's warning about the stallion being shy despite knowing he used to be a blabbermouth back then. "But, we can't help but wonder. Even Kairi...You got a crush on Sugar Belle?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac said without hesitation with a goofy, lovestricken smile.

"Wow. And no hesitation, too," Kairi said as she took off her "disguise". "Not like a certain fiance of mine."

Sora balked, nearly falling over as he turned to leer at the alicorn with a pout. "Hey, I had my reasons!"

"And I knew you liked me even before I decided to make the first move," she said, giggling at Sora's deepening pout.

"This is so excitin'!" Apple Bloom said. "Mah big brother has his very first crush!"

"'First' crush? What about Miss Cheerilee?" Scootaloo asked.

"It doesn't count when you try to trick a pony into drinking a love potion, does it?" Sweetie Belle said.

Sora quickly turned to glare at the fillies. "More like TRIED to get them to drink a love potion," Sora reminded. "Instead, Twilight and I drank it, and I almost killed Kairi while in that mushy heart state."

"Which you two carelessly drank," Kairi reiterated, making the pegasus stallion grimace, almost forgetting the stupid idea he and Twilight shared that Hearts and Hooves Day. She nuzzled Sora reassuringly. "You weren't yourself. I'm just glad that I managed to break that love potion's effects by surviving that long against your strongest."

"Doesn't help that I still feel guilty about doing that to you," Sora mumbled. "And I did worse to you with...you-know-what."

"But now you can control it, so take all of those moments as proof that I can handle myself if you ever turn to darkness," Kairi said, giving Sora a small kiss on the lips. "Or if you lose your mind from a spell or potion."

"Mah brother's got a crush!" Apple Bloom sang cheerfully, supposedly embarrassing Big Mac, but the red stallion was too lost in his thoughts to even pay attention to the display his little sister was making in front of everyone. "Mah brother's got a crush! Mah brother's got a crush!" She stopped her excited dancing, going over to her brother with a curious question. "Wait, does Sugar Belle even know ya like her?"

"Nnnope," Big Mac said with a shake of his head.

"What!? Ya gotta tell her!" Apple Bloom insisted.

"You couldn't be anymore obvious with how you feel about her," Kairi said. Big Mac stammered nervously, unsure what to even say to her, and he's a pony of few words. "Besides, I think Sugar Belle likes you back. She's not buying all those apples for her own culinary arts. She's using that as an excuse to see you."

"...You think so?" Big Mac asked.

"I may not be the Princess of Love like Cadence, but I'm a Princess of Heart, so you can consider that being close enough to telling," Kairi said. "Plus, boys aren't really the best at admitting their feelings to a girl they like, and we can't be anymore obvious giving hints that we really, REALLY want to be with you."

"Yeah, we sure a-" Sora paused, feeling duped from Kairi's explanation. "HEY!" She stuck her tongue out at him, the CMC giggling at his reaction. Sora huffed, ignoring his fiancee and brought his attention to Big Mac and his future love life. "Go back in there and tell her how you feel. You won't know until you try."

Big Mac looked through Sugar Belle's window, watching her work and felt a little determined to ask the mare of his eye out. "Ok!"

"Go get her, Big Mac!" Scootaloo cheered as the stallion picked up small blue wildflower nearby, hoping Sugar Belle will like the small gift as he asks her to be his marefriend.

Taking a deep breath, Big Mac knocked on her door, the others watching on the side with bated breath. Sugar Belle opened the door, her smile giving him indication she was always glad to see him, even for only a moment away from each other. After snapping from his stupor, Big Mac was about to speak, only for some random stallion to slide into him, shoving the farmer out of the way, startling him, his audience, and even Sugar Belle a little. His fur was a light gold, his mane and tail a moderate orange, the tips of his bangs a light amberish gray while it was styled in a way that made him look like a smooth-talking pretty boy. His tail was curled, almost hiding his cutie mark, which was a pink feather with two hearts beside it. The rude stallion flipped his hair, giving Sugar Belle a flirty gaze.

"Hey, girl," he greeted with a suave chuckle. "I was writing poetry by the pond when I saw these flowers." He then held up a bouquet of roses in the shape of a heart, making the dainty flower Big Mac had in his mouth wilt as he watched the other stallion schmooze over his crush. "I thought I'd show them how pretty you are."

"Oh! Thanks, Feather Bangs," Sugar Belle said, accepting the flowers, which made Big Mac feel dejected.

Sora, Kairi, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo's jaws hit the ground, baffled and infuriated seeing some random stallion they didn't know just waltzed right in and was snatching Big Mac's future girlfriend right from under his nose. "...Where the hell did THAT GUY come from!?" Sora questioned. Big Mac walked past them, but neither of them were going to let this go. They hurried after him, blocking him while he was wallowing in sadness. "Whoa! What are you doing, Big Mac?"

"Goin' home," he muttered.

"You can't let that Feather Bangs guy get in the way of your one true love!" Sweetie Belle said.

"You gotta take him down!" Scootaloo added.

"Yeah! And I know the perfect way!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade and holding it out to the stallion. "Keyblades at high noon. Winner gets the girl."

"Sora!" Kairi scolded, smacking him upside the head. "This isn't like your random spats with Riku over something stupid...Even if he keeps teasing you about both of you winning my affections by one-upping each other."

"...Did you like Riku that way sometimes?" Sora asked, rubbing the bump on his head.

"My eyes were only on you, you doofus," Kairi scoffed. "I knew Riku was always getting under your skin, but not every fight over someone you love has to be settled with swordplay."

"Well, aside from usin' a sword, what can he do that you can't?" Apple Bloom asked her older brother.

"That!" he exclaimed, pointing at Feather Bangs, who was now showing off to Sugar Belle by juggling a couple balls in his hooves.

"These balls are like you: I'll always catch you when you fall," Feather Bangs said.

While trying to impress Sugar Belle, there were three mares who were watching him, swooning over his charming words as he caught the balls that stacked up on one of his hooves. Sora and Kairi stared blankly at the romantic stallion, wondering how that line was able to make three other mares feel weak in the knees when it sounded so corny, and all of his attention was on Sugar Belle.

"...How did that even remotely work?" Kairi questioned.

"I've done sillier stuff to impress you, and those weren't as bad as that," Sora uttered, his lover nodding in agreement.

"She'll never pick me," Big Mac sighed sadly.

"Sure she will, because we're gonna help ya!" Apple Bloom said, alerting the three older ponies as they looked at her.

"NO LOVE POTIONS!!!" Sora, Kairi, and Big Mac scolded, making the fillies wince.

"We weren't even thinking of that!" Scootaloo said. "We learned our lesson! And we don't even remember the ingredients or the recipe to make it anyway."

"Besides, I know EXACTLY what to do!" Sweetie said, pulling out the fairy tale book she was reading on the ride over.

"That storybook?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah! When I was younger, I read all the stories," Sweetie Belle said.

"'Younger' as in 'while we hid in the cart'," Scootaloo pointed out.

"Well, I was younger then," the unicorn filly defended. Everyone gave Sweetie a look, some confused while others just smirked teasingly. "...It was a long ride! But, as long as we do what the book says, we're pretty much guaranteed to give Big Mac and Sugar Belle a happy ending!"

Sweetie Belle opened the book, showing a few illustrations from the compilation of stories it held. Sora and Kairi noticed that all of the stories were prince and princess related, where a dashing stallion prince rescues the damsel princess from dangerous situations, then getting together to live their happily ever after.

"Girls, I don't think you should use a fantasy book to help Big Mac get with Sugar Belle," Sora said, pointing at the picture of the prince fighting off a dragon to save the princess.

"Yeah, Sora's right," Apple Bloom said. "Too bad Spike ain't here. Not that he's very threatenin'."

The Crusaders giggled, imagining Spike trying to be scary and hold Sugar Belle captive while Big Mac saved her. "I don't think that's what Sora meant, girls," Kairi said. "These are just fairy tales. Romance stuff like that doesn't work like that."

"But aren't you a princess?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"...Well, yes," Kairi said.

"And Sora's rescued you many times, which makes him your knight in shining armor," Sweetie added, disputing the pink alicorn's claim.

Kairi stammered, trying to come up with a logical reason why fairy tale romance and real love is far different, but the filly had a point. She looked at Sora, hoping he would come up with an answer, but he was just as baffled, overthinking how their "story" had the same premise as fairy tale novels between a prince and princess.

"W-Well...I uhh," Sora stammered, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think of a reason. "...I kinda had no choice but to go off to find Kairi and Riku when we lost our home. True, I did rescue her, but...I didn't know she was a princess at that time..."

"So it's sure to work!" Sweetie Belle summarized, both Keyblade wielders sighing and gave up trying to convince the trio of fillies at this point.

While they came up with a plan for Big Mac, Sora noticed something further down the road beyond the flirting Feather Bangs and Sugar Belle. Or rather, someone, and in a black coat; someone from Organization XIII. The shrouded pony was carrying a bag filled with books, ironically leaving a book store that was in the town and began making their way down the opposite end of the entrance toward the wasteland.

"What the...?" Sora uttered, watching the pony walk off.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi asked.

He looked at her, then back to the cloaked figure, who was already out of sight. "...Uhh, I thought I saw a Heartless in town," Sora lied. "I'll check it out just in case there's an ambush. You make sure these three don't make too much of a mess with their schemes to get Big Mac and Sugar Belle together."

"You sure you can handle it if it's too much?" Kairi wondered.

"Kairi, come on. You know me," Sora said cockily. She growled with a leer, making him wince. "If it gets too hot for me to handle on my own, I'll contact you and you can back me up. Deal?"

"Hmmm...Alright," Kairi agreed. But before Sora left, she twisted his head back to look at her. "If these fillies plan to do anything life threatening to everyone and I'm the only one handling it, you owe me big time, mister."

"They'll behave. Right, girls?" The CMC looked at Sora as he emphasized his words.

His eyes shifted to Kairi repeatedly, pleading with them not to cause too much trouble for Kairi. "Y-Yeah! We'll be on our best behavior!" Apple Bloom said, Scootaloo and Sweetie nodding in agreement.

"...Ok then," Kairi said, believing Sora. She gave him a kiss before he set off to handle the Heartless. "Be careful, and don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't," Sora promised, then flapped his wings and flew off toward the wasteland.

Kairi watched him leave, only to feel Sweetie Belle tap her foreleg. "Can we borrow that bandanna you were wearing earlier?"

"...Why?" Kairi asked, already worried about what the filly had in mind.

As soon as Sora flew out to follow the cloaked pony, it wasn't too hard to spot a black-coated figure out in the brownness of the landscape. Keeping his distance, hiding behind sizable rocks to avoid being spotted, he followed his target to where the mountain Starlight used to hold the ponies' of Our Town's cutie marks, including his and his friends'. The pony was going along the same path leading to that very cave, but Sora didn't see any Snipers, or any kind of Heartless, Nobody, or even Unversed on the lookout, making sure no one gets close and spots them.

He waited a bit for the pony to enter the cave, then quietly continued tailing them, hiding behind a large stalagmite. Looking around, he saw another pony in a black coat, the one out for an errand run letting out a bored sigh and tossed the bags in front of their companion, too busy studying the shards shards of glass scattered around the ground, possibly the enchanted prisons used to encase everyone's cutie marks.

"Got you more of these dumb magic books you're curious about studying," the first one said, sounding masculine, but whiny and oddly familiar to Sora.

"For goodness sake!" the second one said, another male, though his voice was unfamiliar. In a light blue aura, the second stallion being a unicorn as he levitated the bag away from the shards he was examining, he smacked the other upside the head with it scoldingly. "I know you're not intellectual, but do NOT abuse tomes that have vital resources for my researches, and try not to destroy what's left of these enchanted shards right in front of me!"

"Ow! You're beating me WITH those books you just said not to damage!" the first stallion whined.

The second grumbled, pulling out the books and studied their covers. "At least this time you brought some actual spellbooks..."

Jiminy hopped out of Sora's jacket pocket, standing on his head as he too watched the Organization members bickering."What do you suppose they're doing?"the cricket asked.

"I don't know. Probably learning about Equestria while also finding some way to capture me,"Sora whispered."I just hope they don't figure out how to steal away someone's powers and leave them helpless."

"We shouldn't linger here for long,"Jiminy advised."Besides, Donald and Goofy were supposed to be keeping an eye on you, and they'll be worried sick if they found out you ran into more Organization members without them by your side."

Sora knew he was going to get an earful from Donald, but Kairi did want to come out here to see who Big Mac was so eager to see. Just as he was about to leave and avoid getting spotted, the first stallion accidentally took off his hood while rubbing his head. His fur was a simple blue, though his hair was what made Sora balk: a pale brownish-tan color, though it was in an odd mullet style, several individual bangs falling over his face. The voice and hairstyle matched one of the worst Nobodies from the Organization he's ever faced, both good and bad as a fighter and as a choice for Xemnas's former group: Demyx.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me,"Sora uttered, then silently chuckled while shaking his head."I don't think I even need to worry about running, or calling for backup."

Demyx grumbled to himself while rubbing the growing bump on his head. "For a nerd, you're very abusive."

"And for an arrogant rock musician, you are a complete imbecile," the other Organization member said. "Why I was partnered up with you for reconnaissance and researching the magic of this world is beyond me. I'd do a much better job on my own, especially in the research part."

"Well, I'd rather do recon than get involved with trying to catch Sora, or find other potential members for Master Xehanort," Demyx said with a pout. "Three times, they tried, got so close, and failed because he had his friends there to save his skin: in the sleeping worlds, Marluxia's idea to hold those kids hostage on Christmas, and Vanitas teaming up with those bug pony things and almost succeeding, but he failed, too."

"Yes, the changelings are quite...interesting from the report that child made," the hooded stallion muttered to himself. "Their transformation is astounding...Like Heartless, but living beings relying on the energy from love, platonic, familial, or romantic: love coming directly from their victims' hearts."

"...How exactly do they suck it out of their hearts?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Magic absorption," the stallion quickly responded. "This is why you read up on things, and your opponents, so you can outwit them."

"And yet you got your butt handed to you by Sora in Castle Oblivion when you and the other traitors tried to use him for your own personal gains," Demyx reminded his partner.

It made sense to Sora if this other stallion was someone from the old Organization he didn't know, just like Marluxia. The other stallion growled, lowering his own hood to reveal his face. His fur was a lighter, paler blue compared to Demyx as a pony, though his hair was a platinum blonde, long and flowing down his neck, two long bangs hanging down the sides that framed his face. Jutting out from his hair was a long, thin unicorn horn, where the source of the light blue aura was coming from.

"The real traitor was Axel, and now that he's actually among the ranks as a Keyblade wielder, his betrayal is truly official," he said. "Never did appreciate his smug narcissism, even if he played along while in the Organization."

"You know, speaking of traitors, I heard there was actually another Nobody who was supposed to be in my spot back in that castle," Demyx said. "And that Nobody has joined up with Sora to help protect him...You know anything about that guy, Vexen?"

"Vexen?"Sora uttered, staring at the long-haired unicorn curiously."This is the missing researcher Ienzo told us about?"

"I guess he really is with the Organization once again,"Jiminy said, noting the yellow eyes Vexen and Demyx had."Wonder what he was able to do if we forgot about him."

"Ah, yes. That Nobody," Vexen said. "He would have been a capable candidate had he not gained the intellect to defect before us 'traitors' planned our own schemes. If he stayed, I would have preferred him over you: the power of water, and able to take on eight Organization members at once without so much as cowering in fear."

"You're still on about me and how I behaved since I came aboard, aren't you?" Demyx questioned.

"Oh, and I gladly will express my disdain toward you and your lazy, cowardly methods of trying to get out of doing anything important," Vexen grumbled. "Speaking of, you didn't even bother calling any Nobodies to fortify our defenses in case someone decides to explore this mountain, have you?"

"None of those ponies in that town go out this way anyways," Demyx assured, though Vexen didn't appreciate the lackadaisical musician not taking any precautions to make sure their presence remains hidden from outside worlds. "Who would want to come out here?"

Vexen stared at his partner blankly, then tapped his hoof twice, summoning a group of Dusks, then pointed his hoof out toward the cave entrance, commanding them to keep watch. "Must I do everything?" he questioned. As the lesser Nobodies slithered off, when they rounded the stalagmite, the duo heard clashing sounds, startling them as they looked at each other in confusion. One of the Dusks flew back from behind the rising column of rock, smacking into the wall before fading into nothingness. Vexen then leered at Demyx, loathing his partner's lack of setting up security. "Apparently, someone was already here, spying on us."

"Darn right, I was!" Sora leapt out from his hiding spot, Keyblade in his mouth as he prepared to take on the two stallions.

"GAH! It's him!" Demyx screeched, quickly ducking behind Vexen. "How'd he know we were here!?"

"Not exactly subtle when you wear a black coat in a town of ponies who barely wear any sort of clothing at all," Sora said, making Vexen groan, dragging the cowardly musician out from behind him with his magic. "What's the Organization doing way out here? Come to try to make your base in Equestria at the end of the country to spy on me more?"

"More on the lines of research for my experiments, along with studying how far more advanced the magic in this world is compared to my own," Vexen replied. "If you're worried about us finding a way to capture you, I wouldn't dare risk failing until I'm definitely sure my own plan is sure to succeed one hundred percent."

"Because you two are the weakest ones in the group?" Sora asked with a smug grin. "Perfect. I can take out two of Xehanort's vessels and lower his numbers."

"Maybe when we fought you alone," Vexen stated. He then looked at Demyx, rolling his eyes seeing the water elemental musician shaking in fear. "I think we should take a page from your book, outnumbering you by one and combining our power."

"Y-You're crazy, right!?" Demyx exclaimed. He earned a hard nudge from his partner, his icy glare commanding him to fight back. Demyx hung his head miserably, having no choice at the point considering he was still lower in rank in the new Organization again. "Why me? Why can't they find someone else to do jobs like these?"

"I don't even know why you were even brought back," Sora said. "But at least I know what you can do, so I'm taking you down first!"

Demyx shrieked as Sora rushed him, quickly covering his face with his hooves as he prepared himself for a Keyblade lashing. Vexen thought quickly, his horn lighting up as he shot out his hoof, ice forming around his hand as it transformed into a blue and silver shield on his foreleg, looking like an upside down teardrop with two oval-shaped pieces missing on the sides, five spikes lining the top of the shield with the middle one a bit bigger than the others. Bringing his free hoof up to his horn, he made his shield float away from his other leg, making it teleport over to Demyx, blocking Sora's Keyblade, catching the wielder off guard. Demyx looked up when he didn't get smacked into the cave wall, startled by Vexen's shield protecting him, then looked at the unicorn stallion, who had an intrigued glint in his eyes.

"Ah, incredible," Vexen said to himself. "As a unicorn, it appears my magic prowess has an increased percentage in strength, and I appear to be able to do more than originally."

Vexen telekinetically pushed Sora's Keyblade back, the pegasus flipping backward as he was shoved back from the powerful force. "A scientist using a shield?" Sora asked himself, seeing a puff of steam leave his breath as he felt the air grow slightly colder around him. "And he knows ice magic?...Guess that matches your cold personality."

"Heh. He's got you there," Demyx said to Vexen, only to receive a smack upside the head from the unicorn Nobody's shield.

"Don't just stand there making a mockery of me!" Vexen scolded. "Take my suggestion as an order and help me fend Sora off! I can't keep a hold of my shield's durability forever if I have to keep protecting your sorry behind!"

"Ugh, fine...even though I really don't want to." Demyx shot his hoof up in the air, streams of water shooting up from the sides to connect with his outstretched limb. The water formed the musician's signature sitar, giving it a twirl as he posed with the enchanted instrument, ready to play for the invisible audience. Sora knew what was coming next, and he didn't want to get stuck facing several water clones. He tried to rush the mullet-haired stallion, only to be bombarded with Blizzard spells from Vexen. "Dance, water, dance!"

Demyx played on his sitar, summoning several water clones around Sora. "I am getting sick of fighting clones!" Sora exclaimed, switching his Kingdom Key for the Keyblade of Generosity, seeing what kind of power this blade will generously offer him.

Striking the clones of Demyx, he got them to turn into music notes, snatching one and using them as a weapon, attracting the clones to easily destroy them. He followed by swinging it at Vexen, his shield blocking the rapidly whirling water note. Sora then unleashed a barrage of Firaga spells at the shield bearer, making Vexen grimace as it was practically a weakness to his element, and also his earlier demise in Castle Oblivion from Axel. The durability of his shield broke from the onslaught of flames, even with some of Demyx's clones gliding in to take some of the explosive magic fire's damage, staggering Vexen as his shield came back to his foreleg.

With one down, Sora focused on getting rid of the rest of Demyx's constantly summoning water clones, finally able to disrupt him before finishing his performance. "Darn! So much for that working!" Demyx said. Sora then unleashed the Element of Generosity's potential, holding it up in the air. The diamonds on the teeth and guard snapped off, hovering in an orbit around Sora and sparked with different elements: fire, ice, thunder, air, water, light, and darkness. The blade began to thin out and had ribbed edges like a unicorn's horn while shifting to that of a rapier, Sora standing on his hind legs with his left foreleg behind his back, his clothes now white with blue diamonds growing and shrinking all around his jacket. "...Uhh, that's...new..."

Vexen raised a brow curiously, recalling something new about Sora Ansem and Xemas had reported when they had their Nobodies attack Twilight Town. "Is this what he used not too long ago?" he uttered to himself curiously.

"...A-As if a wardrobe change is gonna scare me!" Demyx exclaimed, though Vexen let out a disdainful glower at him, always the most useless former member, and even more so now. The musician strummed a few chords, shooting several water bubbles at Sora. Just as they were about to hit him, the diamond emitting the water element shot forward, absorbing the magical attack. Demyx grimaced while Sora smirked cockily at him. "...But THAT!...That's scaring me!"

"Magic absorbing diamonds?" Vexen muttered. Testing his theory, he shot a weaker Blizzard spell at Sora, but the diamond emitting the element ice defended him and absorbed the ice spell. "And each one absorbs a specific element. Pretty good defensive strategy." His shield was replenished, hovering it back in front of him as he grew more curious as to what else Sora had up his sleeve. "Demyx, keep attacking him!"

"You're crazy! Why don't YOU do something useful to help me!?" Demyx exclaimed.

"I will cover you! Just do as I say!" Vexen ordered, his horn shining brighter as he enhanced his shield's defenses, creating a barrier around himself and Demyx.

"I'm gonna die," Demyx whined before giving in, dashing toward Sora as pillars of water trailed behind him.

Sora leapt to the side, keeping his stance as his movements were elegant, poised like a professional fencer. Demyx tried to smack the Keyblade wielder with his musical instrument, but even with a thinner blade, his swings were either dodging with barely any movement from Sora, or parried, knocking over his balance as random spells from the gems pelted him with each flick of his hoof. While Sora dealt with Demyx, at this point just mocking the pathetic musician and his way of fighting, Vexen observed Sora, his body hovering around the battlefield while keeping his concentration on keeping Demyx from getting too badly injured.

Sora turned to the former scientist of Ansem the Wise's, and with a thrust of his sword, he lunged directly toward Vexen, shocking him as Sora appeared to glide after him faster than he could blink. Keeping his defense up, the unicorn stallion was bombarded by shockwaves of magic energy from every thrust and swing of Sora's transformed Keyblade, threatening to leave him vulnerable and at the Keyblade wielder's mercy. Luckily, Demyx finally decided to be useful, separating the two with walls of water pillars, Sora quickly leaping back and turning to face the musician. He dodged more pillars as Demyx rocked out on his sitar, swinging his weapon wildly while trying to send him flying from the barrage of water walls he summoned.

Sora managed to avoid every single one, his form unphased even with what looked like a close brush with getting scraped by the pillars he narrowly avoided. "Ok, let's try this," Sora said, holding the horn-like rapier vertically in front of his face before thrusting it in the air.

The diamonds reacted as they crackled with energy, his sword breaking off into four segments, growing larger as they began merging with the diamonds, orbiting Sora faster and faster. They soon stopped, then he jumped and outstretched his limbs, the pieces of his blade connecting themselves to a hoof. The two at his hind legs turned into blue and white diamond ice skates, while the two on his forehooves turned into bladed gauntlets, the diamond knives billowing with a mix of every magical element his previous form's diamonds had.

"...Ice skates?" Demyx questioned. "Lame."

"Let's dance, Demyx!" Sora said, skating off toward the sitar-player.

Panicking, Demyx began playing his sitar again, summoning more water clones to protect him. Sora simply smirked, then struck the clones, unleashing waves of elemental magic with each swing or kick that either stunned, froze, or evaporated the clones with Thunder, Blizzard, and Fire energy respectively. This form made Sora's attacks look like a figure skating making a grand performance, even the skates released a trail of elemental magic depending on what type he used. Sora managed to snap Demyx out of his invulnerable sitar playing after beating the last clone, stunning him, then skated circles around him. He moved faster and faster, creating a cyclone that sent Demyx screaming, getting dizzy while also getting bombarded with Fire, Blizzard, Thunder and Water spells.

Demyx was then flung out of the cyclone, crashing into the wall behind Vexen upside down, letting out a groan as he fell to the ground. "...Can we run away now?" he begged.

"Not until you see the grand finale!" Sora said, dashing toward the two Organization XIII stallions through the dying twister.

Vexen put every ounce of magic in his defensive barrier, protecting Demyx, to his misfortune. Sora skid to a halt in front of them, splashing Vexen's barrier with some snow created by the icy trail left in his wake. Sora then stood on the tips of his skates' blades, holding both forelegs out, letting them wait in anticipation for the Keyblade of Generosity's "grand finale". With a leap, Sora began to spin in place, standing on one leg as he spun faster and faster in a pirouette. Vexen raised a brow in confusion, only to see an aura and magical energy around him, coming from his diamond gauntlets and skates. As Sora became a blur, he changed his pose to a layback, unleashing shockwaves of elemental energy in pulses, spreading all throughout the cavern, washing over Vexen's barrier around him and the slightly dazed Demyx. Each new element made Vexen wince, practically feeling the magic phasing through his protective spells as he felt each of their effects, making his aura waver and depleting his shield's durability. The last few pulses released both Light and Dark energy, which came back to Sora and shot back out before releasing a blinding flash and a powerful shockwave, nearly breaking off the stalactites on the ceiling of the cave.

Vexen was knocked back into the wall, along with Demyx again, but his barrier managed to break the impact as his energy wore out, dropping to the ground panting, keeping his shield in front of him to avoid staring at the blinding light. When the light began to fade, Vexen peeked around his shield, finding Sora in a lunging pose with his eyes closed, then began to stand up and bow to his audience of two, his Keyblade changing back to normal while giving the two Nobodies a cocky smirk.

"...Such power," Vexen mumbled.

"Want some more?" Sora goaded, shifting to several different Keyblades, showing them off as he wondered what else his other Keyblade can do with his Formchanges. "I got plenty of Keyblades to spare."

"Please...no more!" Demyx begged. "Uncle! I give!"

Vexen stood up, then let out a small laugh. "I think we've seen enough," he said. His horn glowed again, Sora quickly preparing to defend himself with whatever he had planned. While waiting, he noticed his vision was starting to get hazy, and the air was getting colder. Before he knew it, Sora was suddenly stuck in a sudden blizzard, the temperature dropping heavily as he was suddenly frozen solid, covered in ice. Vexen telekinetically snatched his new books, leaving behind the glass shards from the cutie mark vault as he called a portal of darkness, which Demyx quickly scrambled into. "I'll have to come back later to study this world more. And thanks for proving a theory of mine since your time in Twilight Town."

"W-WGHT!?" Sora exclaimed, unable to move his lips while frozen solid. Vexen turned and walked through the portal as Sora broke free, but he was too late going after them as the portal disappeared. He shook off whatever ice was on his body, letting out a frustrated grunt. "What did Vexen mean by that?"

"I'm not sure," Jiminy said, shuddering a bit since he also got hit by that blizzard with Sora. "At least you showed them what for...but I don't know if it was for good or for worse."

"Why were they so interested in studying Equestria?" Sora asked himself. He shook his head, pondering the Organization's ploy and Vexen's words, spending too long dealing with him and Demyx. "Let's just head back to town. Ienzo's not going to like to hear we found his 'unconscious' lab partner working for the Organization again."

Sora made his way back to Our Town, making sure that there might not really be an Heartless around after dealing with Demyx and Vexen. It didn't take long to find Kairi, Big Mac, and the troublesome trio of fillies as they huddled near the window of Sugar Belle's bakery. As soon as he got close enough, he could see the frustration in Kairi's face. Whatever the girls tried to make Big Mac do, he was definitely going to get an earful from his beloved princess.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. "I'm guessing no luck on Big Mac getting with Sugar Belle?"

Kairi glowered at Sora, then dragged him away from Big Mac and the CMC around the corner, wanting to talk to him in private. "...How?"

"How what?" Sora asked, confused.

"How do you tolerate their crazy ideas!?" Kairi exclaimed. "I could swear, if you were actually born here, and you were somehow related to all their families, I would believe those three are actually your little sisters!...Do they get that from you???"

"Heheh...Well...at least they didn't do anything too dangerous," Sora said sheepishly. He grimaced at the silence, Kairi still reeling over how the fillies' ideas so far were insane enough to even try to work. "...Please don't tell me they tried to get you to mug Sugar Belle in that 'Princess Bandit' persona you made up for fun."

"No, but you were close with how the first plan had gone," Kairi said, making Sora's jaw drop in shock. "So, Sweetie Belle thought that saving the damsel in distress from a dangerous situation was too much, but thought that getting back her stolen goods from a thief was better. Using the bandanna I used, along with every other costume piece we all had, Scootaloo was the 'disguised' thief who stole her saddlebags. Big Mac would stop her and give her stuff back like the gentleman he is, and get the girl in the end."

"And it didn't seem to work," Sora said. "What happened?"

"Feather Bangs snatched the bag right as it fell toward Big Mac's hoof and took the glory." Sora grumbled, Feather Bangs once again getting in Big Mac's way of being with the girl who won his heart. "That failed, so we went onto plan B..." Kairi grimaced as she began to tell Sora their next plan, which had also failed. "...Waking the sleeping princess under a spell with a magical kiss, then riding off into the sunset."

"They had Big Mac do WHAT!?" Sora shouted, horrified to believe Big Mac would go through with something that crazy.

"I know...and like the lovesick dolt he is, he went with the girls' terrible plan by acting like a creeper while Sugar Belle was taking a nap out on a hammock," Kairi added. "...What's worse is that they made him dress like a prince while doing it. Like the ones in those romantic fairy tales, all poofy and regal looking along with a cap with a feather, all of it in blue."

Sora shuddered at the thought of Big Mac in a getup like that, which sounds even worse than picturing him in one of Granny Smith's girdles. "Please tell me Feather Bangs saved him from that awkward wake-up call for Sugar Belle," he begged.

"Thank goodness he did, otherwise Big Mac would probably never be with Sugar Belle at all if he planted one on her," Kairi said as Sora sighed with relief. "He whisked her away in a fancy chariot, bumping Big Mac away...No idea where he got something like that, but either way, that plan was going to backfire in some way."

"So, now what's next?" Sora asked. "Something normal like simply asking her out?" Kairi made a few unsure noises, bobbing her head with how close or not his best guess was. "Oh wait, we're talking about the Cutie Mark Crusaders...What is it?"

"Serenading the girl with a song," Kairi said.

"Oh...That...doesn't sound that bad," Sora said. "Big Mac can sing pretty well, being in the Pony Tones, along with a couple songs I've sang with the Apples."

"Feather Bangs is soooo romantic." Sora and Kairi looked out on the road, finding the three mares who swooned over Feather Bangs walking by as they talked about the romantic stallion.

"When he speaks, I pretend he's talking to me," one of the other mares said, her friends agreeing with giggles and heavy sighs.

They could see Big Mac was feeling a little self-conscious as those mares reminded him how better Feather Bangs was as a romantic partner. Sora huffed, having had enough of the mare-stealer and help out his honorary big brother.

"Don't listen to those mares," Sora assured. "Kairi told me about yours and the Crusaders'-" He gave Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo a deadpanned leer, needing to sit them down for a talk about how romance works, even though he knew Apple Bloom was going out with Tender Taps back in Ponyville. "-idea to win Sugar Belle. Ignore Feather Bangs, because I believe your song is gonna wow her!"

Big Mac gulped nervously, but he was getting more desperate. With Sugar Belle distracted with her display counter and setting up her sweets, Sora, Big Mac, and the Crusaders snuck in through the door, Kairi lazily walking inside with a sigh.

"Why can't boys just tell a girl how they feel instead of follow through with stupid ideas to impress them?" Kairi muttered to herself.

The lights in the bakery suddenly turned off, startling Sugar Belle from her display as she looked around in confusion. "Kairi? What are you doing here?" she asked, spotting the alicorn at her doorway.

"I'm beginning to ask that myself," Kairi said with a sheepish grin.

A spotlight turning on alerted the mares, baffling Sugar Belle, knowing she didn't have any spotlights in her bakery. Sora adjusted the light, aiming it at Big Mac, who was standing on a small stage with a backdrop of a farm with two piles of hay between him. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo played some slow country music, fitting for the romantic serenading the red stallion was going to perform for his crush.

[Big Mac]

We'll take a walk down by the river

Watch the sunset from the field

The fillies helped with the stage, pulling down a cardboard sun to set the scenery for the lyrics in Big Mac's song.

We'll plant the seeds of love together

And water 'em right for a really good yield

Sugar Belle was a little bit weirded out at first, but she thought the song was really sweet, especially when she heard Big Mac sing, and had a lot more to say than the silent type he seemed to be. Kairi couldn't believe that this was working, watching Big Mac step down, hugging Sugar Belle and slowly dance with her, continuing his song while the CMC and Sora silently cheered.

Sugar Belle, sweet as pie

You're the apple of my eye

A cherry blossom in a field of rye

And when the heifer's milked and fed

And the pigs are in the sty

Won't you be there by my side?

Sadly, the serenade was interrupted by a certain stallion butting in on Big Mac's wooing. The spotlight shut off and the music changed from country to pop, the room lit up by smaller flashing lights above the stage. Standing on said said was Feather Bangs, along with three other stallions, who were apparently his backup dancers, friends, whoever they were, and he was ruining a perfect moment.

[Feather Bangs]

Oh, oh

Oh, ah-oh

When you appeared before me

My heart stopped beating

Stars crossed the sky

To come see what I was seeing

You were the one

That made me believe I could fly

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me,"Sora grumbled irritably, facehooving as Feather Bangs made up his performance with a cheesier song."When did he even walk in here!?"

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Birds could not sing

A song that's as beautiful

I'd do anything

That's irrefutable

'Cause you are the sun

Painting my heart in the sky (whoa-oh, oh)

Too stunned to even comment how Feather Bangs and his groupies came in unheard, two of the backup dancers snatched Sugar Belle away from Big Mac, forcing her up on stage as the rival stallion continued to impress her with his vocal talents.

Sugar, Sugar Belle, whoa-oh

When will you tell me that you feel the same?

Like an angel on a candy cane

Or the sunlight shining through a drain

Big Mac glared at Feather Bangs, getting fed up with someone else trying to take away his mare. It didn't help that the three mares who love Feather Bangs were inside as well, praising him as they enjoyed his performance for some other mare, barely even jealous of Sugar Belle. Big Mac stormed onto the stage, his aggressive stance making Feather Bangs back away after spinning Sugar Belle around, accidentally dropping off the stage on her back. Kairi could tell this was going to be even worse than Sora and Riku's competitive streaks, and she had a feeling Big Mac was going to channel Sora's level of jealousy.

[Big Mac]

Sugar Belle, when I look in your eyes

I see the color blue

Even though Apple Bloom tried to help her brother by emphasizing Sugar Belle's eyes with a pair of magnifying glasses, to the unicorn's annoyance, Sora and Kairi facehooved."Her eyes aren't blue,"Kairi muttered.

And it reminds me of the sky above

Uh, which is also...blue

Sora had managed to fix the light, only for it to shut down when the apparent music battle alternated back to Feather Bang's genre, growling bitterly as the other stallion cut in on Big Mac again.

[Feather Bangs]

Hey, hey, hey, yeah

Be my sugarplum

I will be your watermelon

Every time you smile

I can feel my heart a-swellin'

Blood is rushing from my head to my hooves, yeah

I start movin' when I'm feeling that groove, yeah

"That line made no sense!" Sora exclaimed. "That's it, I'm gonna get rid of him!"

"Sora!" Kairi quickly stopped Sora, holding him back with her magic. "You're not killing him!"

"I meant I'm gonna ram him off Big Mac's stage!" Sora reiterated.

Thankfully, Big Mac was the one who knocked Feather Bangs out of the way, but their competition to win over Sugar Belle baffled the unicorn mare, charming at first from Big Mac, but now it was only getting worse with all this attention.

[Big Mac]

I've been writin' this song for you

Searchin' for the perfect rhyme

For the words I wanna say

Somethin', somethin', somethin', somethin',...Be mine

"Well, at least that sorta rhymed,"Scootaloo said, despite how desperate it seemed to come up with for Big Mac to make up more lyrics for his originally rehearsed love song.

"This is turning into a train wreck," Kairi groaned, rubbing her forehead, unable to bear watching this feud as the country shifted back into pop again.

[Feather Bangs]

Everyday I see you

I know you could be the one for me

Feather Bangs tried to dance with Sugar Belle, but the mare backed away, clearly having enough, but neither stallion seemed to notice she was done with this nonsense.

Feel my heart a-beating like

The rain upon a bumblebee

Don't you see that I could, uh-oh, uh-oh

Whenever you are near me, I'm so...uh-oh

"Ok, she's clearly done, guys," Kairi tried to say, but Big Mac and Feather Bangs kept on singing, Sora managing to break free from his lover's telekinesis and tackled Feather Bangs with Big Mac, who now had a banjo, giving it a few strums to his music.

[Big Mac]

Sugar Belle!

Roses are red and violets are blue!

Feather Bangs somehow managed to slip free of Sora, barely phased by his interference and got back up to interrupt Big Mac.

[Feather Bangs]

Sugar, Sugar!

My love is burning hot like a cheese fondue!

Big Mac and Feather Bangs began crowing Sugar Belle, each stallion holding out their respective flowers they tried to use to impress her before this duel to win her heart started, Feather clamboring over Big Mac with the help of his friends trying to pull the farmer back while Sora was pulling back the romantic stallion.

[Big Mac]

Sugar Belle!

[Feather Bangs]

Sugar Belle!

[Big Mac]

Sugar Belle!

[Feather Bangs]

Sugar Belle!

[Big Mac]

Sugar Belle!

[Feather Bangs]

Sugar Belle!

[Big Mac and Feather Bangs]

Sugar Belle!

The leaning tower of stallions ended up toppling over, Feather Bangs and Big Mac falling into Sugar Belle, along with her display case after backing the poor mare toward it while Sora and the others fell back after losing their grip. Pastries flew up in the air from the impact, Sugar Belle the only unfortunate victim of an apple pie to the face. Big Mac and Feather Bang winced at their blunder, Kairi rubbing the bridge of her nose with a groan, not expecting the outcome to be this bad. Sugar Belle stood up, pushing the two stallions off her, then turned to glare at them angrily after looking at the mess they made.

"What in Equestria has gotten into you two!?" she screeched. "If you think I'm the kind of pony that likes all this nonsense, then you clearly don't know me at all!" Big Mac and Feather Bangs opened their mouths to speak, but Sugar Belle stomped her hoof, making them flinch. "I just wish everypony would just...LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Both stallions frowned, their chances clearly dashed after the embarrassing display they made. Feather Bangs quickly fled with his buddies, not wanting to feel the wrath of an angry unicorn. Big Mac watched Sugar Belle turn away, staring at her ruined display case, now no longer able to show her treats to customers both local and out of town without paying someone to get it fixed, then walked away dejectedly, seeing there was no hope with her ever going out with him. Sora was about to say something, but Kairi quickly zipped his lips, ushering him and the Crusaders outside to find Big Mac and leave Sugar Belle alone for a little.

They lost sight of Big Mac, surprisingly fast for a bulky farm stallion to lose track of, but they found him alone outside town with the storybook Sweetie had, flipping through the pages sadly. "Big Mac, are you ok?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Nope," Big Mac muttered.

"Sorry it didn't work out with Sugar Belle," Apple Bloom apologized, feeling bad for ruining her older brother's chance of finding love.

"But I don't get it," Sweetie Belle said. "Big, grand gestures always work in the fairy tales."

Kairi sighed heavily, turning the fillies around to face her and explain it to them before Big Mac had. "Girls, those stories are just fantasy romance with a perfect happily ever after for the couple," she stated.

"But you're a princess, and-" Scootaloo started, but Kairi interrupted her.

"It's not the same!" she exclaimed. "Sugar Belle isn't a fairy tale princess; she's a normal pony! I was a normal girl before I realized I actually was a Princess of Heart! I know your hearts are in the right place, but romance isn't something you can try to force into working perfectly!...I should have stopped this nonsense before you came up with the first idea to get her and Big Mac together."

"Kairi has a point," Sora agreed. "Before Kairi and I first started dating, we grew up as friends. I had a big crush on her, but I was afraid to tell her back then because I didn't want to ruin the relationship we had as friends. I didn't admit it out loud, but...I guess I made it a bit too obvious while trying to hide the fact."

"There is such a thing as love at first sight, but true love doesn't really start until both of the couple get to know each other and build their relationship," Kairi added as Sora stood beside her, the two gazing lovingly at each other before they gave each other a small peck on the lips. "Our connection is something that can never be broken. Our love is special."

"Sure is," Sora agreed, nuzzling Kairi. The couple could see the girls were still confused about how love really works, but Sora knew Apple Bloom had her first taste of romance with a certain tap-dancing colt not too long ago on Hearth's Warming. He grimaced at the idea of seeing his surrogate little sister with another colt, older brother instincts threatening to kick in, but they had another example to give to maybe help the CMC understand what romance in real life was. "Apple Bloom, you're...still going out with Tender Taps, right?"

The farm filly blushed, giggling timidly. "...W-Well...Ah've been...s-seein' him sometimes," she stammered.

"What did you think of him when you first met him?" he asked.

"...Uhh...Ah didn't really," Apple Bloom admitted. "Ah was kinda...mopin' around, thinkin' Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were gonna leave me behind doin' stuff by ourselves...Didn't even notice he had a problem until they mentioned it. Heheh..."

"And don't think I didn't see you two together at Sugarcube Corner on Hearts and Hooves Day, enjoying..." Sora grimaced, swallowing the lump in his throat as his brotherly instincts flared up. "...Enjoying...your fffff...ffffffirst date with him." Kairi snickered when she saw how difficult it was for him to spit out mentioning Apple Bloom's date that day. "When were you interested in him then? Before, during, or...after?"

"Well, Ah didn't mind him hangin' out with me before Hearts and Hooves Day after Ah helped him get his cutie mark," Apple Bloom said. "Ah got to know him a little more, he got to know me, and then he admitted he liked me a whole lot than just friends when he asked me out..." Apple Bloom finally understood, seeing how different love can be for anyone couple. "...Oh...A-Ah think Ah get it, now."

"You do?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"Yeah; relationships actually take time," Apple Bloom explained. "Tender and Ah learned about what we both liked, what else we enjoyed doin' outside of our talents, and doin' nice stuff for each other, like getting each other something we both really wanted. We should have been focusin' on that instead of makin' him be all heroic and romantic."

While Big Mac overheard them in silence, he gasped in revelation. "Ah know just the thing!" he said, immediately perked up, not giving up on his chance at love. "And Ah'm gonna need all your help!"

"Even after we messed up?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Eeyup! Come on!" Big Mac ran on back to town, the others following him as he tried his own way to get Sugar Belle to like him again, as well as apologize for his behavior today.

As soon as they got back to Sugar Belle's bakery, the mare headed out to the store to buy more baking supplies, giving Big Mac the chance to go through with his idea. He snuck inside with the CMC and Sora while Kairi went after Sugar Belle to distract her. Scootaloo thought she should be the distraction, but when she suggested using their costume pieces, Kairi declined and told her to be on lookout for them when they got back.

She found Sugar Belle leaving the store with her groceries, the unicorn looking exhausted and miserable. "Hey, Sugar Belle," Kairi greeted.

"...Hey," she said glumly.

"So...that was quite a horror show earlier, huh?" Kairi said, making Sugar Belle huff bitterly.

"I had to clean up the mess those two made, and now I have nothing to display all my baked goods until I can get it fixed," Sugar Bell grumbled, then sighed while shaking her head in disbelief. "Why's today been so weird for me?"

"I kinda have a feeling I know what's been going on," Kairi said. "Two boys are fighting for your affection, winding up competing over each other to see who would win you over more."

"Oh...So that's why they've been acting so weird," Sugar Belle said. "But, no thanks to them, they wrecked my shop, and I have no display case to show customers all the goods I could make."

"Well, that's kinda how boys are sometimes; they're not very bright, and can do some really dumb stuff when it comes to fighting over a girl they both like," Kairi explained. "Trust me, growing up with Sora and Riku, I see that competitive recklessness from Sora whenever Riku teases him about going out with me or something else to get under his skin. Let's just be thankful Big Mac and Feather Bangs didn't beat each other to death to show you who would be your alpha male." She laughed a little at the silly thought, though Sugar Belle wasn't exactly thrilled if that idea ever came to both stallions' minds. Kairi was a little bit curious about who Sugar Belle actually like first and who started flirting with her before the other. "Sugar Belle, who was the first one who tried to hit on you?"

"Feather Bangs was the first," Sugar Belle admitted. "I mean, I do appreciate the kind gestures, and he's a really good poet, but I don't like him that way."

"Oh?" Kairi asked.

"I don't see why he fails to notice there are three other mares who like his romantic gestures more than I do," Sugar Belle huffed. "I really can't take that much attention in public without being embarrassed."

"Another thing about boys: they're blind to see there's other fish willing to catch the worm on the hook, but they're desperate to catch their Big Bertha." Sugar Belle giggled at Kairi's analogy. "But what about Big Mac? Do you like him?"

Sugar Belle's cheeks began to turn pink, biting her lower lip. "...Well, I know he's pretty shy, especially when we first met with my first order of apples for my treats. He's also a really good listener, and he even shared me a couple of recipes his family knew, and they were absolutely delicious. Big Mac may be all muscle, but he can be such a sweetheart."

"And I'm assuming that all those apples you ordered weren't just because you want to go on an apple baking binge," Kairi said with a teasing smirk. "You were looking at the bright red macintosh Apple out of the whole bunch."

"Heehee, yeah," Sugar Belle giggled bashfully. Her grin and blush faded as she sighed. "But I am a little bit mad at him still for going out of his way to try to impress me that hard. Why doesn't he just tell me how he feels?"

"Probably nerves, or maybe after Feather Bangs started butting in and lowered his confidence in himself," Kairi said. "Kinda didn't help that he also got some of these crazy ideas to get you two together from his little sister and her two friends, who have a pretty bad history of causing trouble when they try to help."

"Really?" Sugar Belle. It then donned on her, seeing a glimpse of a couple fillies she didn't recognize in town during the day. "Wait, was one of them the thief who tried to steal my bags?"

"In all those ridiculous costume pieces, yes," Kairi said. "They mean well, but they usually learn lessons like these the hard way."

The two mares reached Sugar Belle's home, Kairi hoping she gave Big Mac enough time for his surprise he came up with. Kairi opened up the door, hearing Scootaloo squeak.

"The cupcake has landed!" the filly shouted, making the alicorn snort, seeing she failed to do her part as lookout.

"Wait, what's going on?" Sugar Belle asked, walking through the door, surprised to see the CMC, Sora, and Big Mac in her shop. She looked at Kairi, who just laughed and pointed at Big Mac, the stallion stepping away sheepishly to reveal his quickly made project: a brand new display case, with two extra shelves to hold even more of her pastries than the single counter top that was broken earlier. "Big Mac?...You made me a new display case?"

"E-Eeyup," Big Mac stammered bashfully.

"And you made it bigger! You remembered!" Sugar Belle gleefully said, walking over to examine her new display case. "Now I have twice as much room for all my desserts!...Which means I can make even more! Oh, I've been dying to try baking cream pies and whoopie pies and icebox cakes and, of course, more apple treats!"

"Well, you have plenty of apples," Sora chuckled, only to wince as his ear was tugged by Kairi's aura, shutting him up and dragging him back toward her, keeping him from ruining the moment between Sugar Belle and Big Mac.

Sugar Belle walked over to Big Mac after admiring her new display case. "Oh, Big Mac, thank you so much. This is the sweetest thing anypony's ever done for me." The farm stallion giggled nervously, stammering a little. He tried to be humble, just doing it as an apology and willing to do anything for her, but Sugar Belle pressed a hoof to his lips, silencing his nervous explaining. "Hehe...I like you, too."

As she pulled her hoof away, Big Mac grinned hearing Sugar Belle felt the same way for him. The two moved closer and rubbed snouts, the stallion sighing dreamily, his crush now his marefriend. The moment was ruined when the CMC gushed at the romantic gesture, prompting both the engaged and new couples to look down at them while they looked up at Big Mac and Sugar Belle.

"That was the most romantic thing ever!" Apple Bloom said.

Sugar Belle gave the fillies a blank stare. "You three tried to help Big Mac impress me, didn't you?"

"Uhh, how'd you know?" Sweetie Belle asked as the three fillies looked nervous.

"I told Sugar Belle everything while 'distracting' her," Kairi said.

"Oh," the troublesome trio mumbled.

"As long as you learned your lesson, I'll forgive you girls, and my new big lug of a coltfriend," Sugar Belle said, giving Big Mac a sultry gaze.

The stallion accepted the playful insult, giggling dumbly as the couple stared in each other's eyes. Deciding to leave the two alone, Sora and Kairi left the building with the Crusaders.

"Well, that worked out pretty well," Sora said.

"Sugar Be-eee-eee-elle~!" Feather Bangs sang, making them wince as he tried to serenade Sugar Belle again solo, holding up a gramophone while vocalizing as the music playing from it slowed to a halt.

Sora growled, getting fed up with this stallion, but Kairi patted his shoulder. "I got this," she said, then approached the romantic stallion. "Feather Bangs, I don't think it's ever going to work out between you and Sugar Belle."

"Uhh, why?" Feather asked.

"Because she already has a special somepony," Apple Bloom said, pointing to the open doorway, where Feather Bangs saw Sugar Belle hugging Big Mac.

He sighed, feeling dejected losing the mare he had pined for. "And as much as she appreciated the attention from you, she was a lot more interested in Big Mac when they first met," Kairi said.

"Oh," Feather Bangs uttered sadly.

"But, that doesn't mean there aren't plenty of fish in the sea," Kairi added, turning the heartbroken stallion's head to face his three not-so-secret admirers. "And there's three girls over there who seem very interested in you."

The three ponies waved at him while giggling, one of them winking to him. Feather Bangs blushed, never realizing there were other mares who liked him, gulping nervously, which seemed odd after how calm he was when wooing Sugar Belle.

"Uhh, w-what should I say to them?" he asked.

Sora, Kairi, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo stared dumbly at Feather Bangs, but Sora broke the silence as his eye twitched. "...I'm sorry, but what!? 'What do I say to them!?'"

"You're asking us for advice? On how to talk to a girl?" Kairi asked, also baffled, including the CMC.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, I can mane flip, write poetry, and juggle, but actually talking to a pony? It scares me almost as much as loneliness," Feather Bangs said.

Sora fell over with an exasperated yell, unable to believe what he just heard. "Oh boy," Kairi uttered, facing the fillies and leaned down to whisper to them."And this is why boys are dumb when it comes to expressing their feelings to someone, whether it's a friend or someone they really like."

The Crusaders giggled at Kairi's claim. Sora got back up, stomped over to Feather Bangs with a forced grin, his eye still twitching irritably.

"Well, then why don't you use that 'bravery' you had with Sugar Belle, and implement that into talking to them?" Sora questioned, first pointing at Sugar Belle, who nuzzled Big Mac, then pointed at Feather Bangs's admirers. "You didn't have any trouble schmoozing her, so I don't think you should have an issue when you have three, count them, THREE, girls who have the hots for you!" Feather Bangs stammered, his lack of a response making Sora growl. "Dude, they already like you, and love your dumb tricks to try impressing Sugar Belle, your poetry, and your singing voice. Just get to know them, and let them know the real you...if what you did today IS the real you."

"A-Are you sure?" Feather Bangs asked nervously.

"Oh for the love of-" Sora quickly turned the stallion around, then gave him a push, sending him stumbling over to the trio of mares. "He's all yours, ladies!"

The mares squealed excitedly, catching the off-balance stallion and began crowding him. Kairi pouted, staring blankly at her fiance for the dumb stunt he pulled. Feather Bangs was a little bit nervous at first as he was guided away by his adoring fans, but with how easily won over they were with his attempts flirting with Sugar Belle, his nerves waned slightly as they began asking him to hear more of his poems.

"...You make a great wingman, Sora," Kairi said sarcastically.

"At least he's finally out of our hair and won't get between Big Mac and Sugar Belle again," Sora said.

Kairi sighed and shook her head. "Boys," she uttered.

Their ears perked up when the heard a faint sound outside of town, which got louder as it got closer. "What's that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sounds like a duck choking on crackers," Scootaloo said.

"Wait, I recognize that sound," Sora said. They looked down the road, spotting a small white griffon speeding toward them. "Is that...Donald!?"

Sora got his answer, the griffon mage slamming into stallion at full speed, sending them tumbling over halfway down the road. Ponies backed away before they got bowled over while startled by the squawking griffon's entrance. Sliding down on the road was Goofy, riding on his shield, enchanted to grow and turn into a makeshift sled, slowing to a halt beside Kairi and the three fillies.

"Hello, girls," Goofy greeted, getting off his shield as it disappeared in a flash of magic light. "Finally found Sora."

"Goofy? What are you and Donald doing here?" Kairi asked.

"We were gonna stick with Sora after he was done with his chores back at the orchard, but he kinda left without letting us know where else he was going," Goofy explained. "Since Sweet Apple Acres is pretty big, we went back to the castle to see where he might be. But, because that magical map is able to point out where you guys are as bright white lights, there was one here, another up in Canterlot, and one more in a different part of Ponyville."

"Right...and I'm gonna take a guess and say you came here last?" Kairi asked. Goofy nodded, making the alicorn giggle sheepishly. "Uhh...I guess it's my fault. We got a little bit curious about Big Mac coming here, sneaking in the cart and figuring out what it was. But why didn't you just ask the others to contact us so you knew where we were much faster?"

"They were a bit busy with their own things, and Donald with his temper, he rushed off before I could get a word in edgewise," Goofy said with a chuckle. "Ven was in Canterlot hanging out with Moon Dancer, Riku was still resting, and Aqua and Terra were out on a little date. Didn't want to impose on those two, a-hyuck!"

"Is Ventus dating Moon Dancer?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously. "Maybe he can get some dating advice from us!"

"He said it was a friendly get-together when we saw him," Goofy corrected. "It was a little surprising meeting Moon Dancer; she looks almost exactly like Twilight when her hair's down."

"Twilight has a twin sister?" Scootaloo asked.

"Not really, but they could pass off as twins," Goofy said. They heard Donald squawking, yelling at and scolding Sora while jumping on his chest after recovering from their daze. "Uh oh. He's definitely getting an earful now."

Goofy, Kairi, and the CMC approached Sora and Donald, Sora looking really annoyed while Donald was still chastising him and continuously jumping on his torso. Kairi came to Sora's rescue, levitating the quacking griffon off of him, even as he continued with his tirade.

"...and I'll make sure I keep a tracking spell on you so you don't try to run off without telling us!" Donald exclaimed, ending his spiel with heavy panting.

"How many times have I tried to apologize while you were acting like a mad duck!?" Sora exclaimed. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes, Donald, it was mine," Kairi said. "Don't blame Sora."

The mage grumbled, still fuming, though he was just worried the Organization could take one of his friends away, and that friend was important to Xehanort's cause. "We'll ask Aqua if she can make us those crystal communicators so that way, if we ever do get separated from Sora again, we'll keep in touch quite easily," Goofy suggested. "But the good news is that the Organization didn't show up this time."

"...Uhh, heheh...yeah," Sora said, glancing away nervously as he sat up. He looked at Kairi, his reaction unnerving her, Donald, and Goofy. "...Remember when I said I thought I saw a Heartless lurking around here, Kairi?"

"Yes...?"

After a bit of silence, Sora told them what happened out of town, and his encounter with Demyx and Vexen. While they were surprised to know about two more ex-Organization XIII members had returned, it was discovering Vexen, or Even, was back with the Organization, and he was the one Ienzo warned them about when he disappeared. Despite Sora coming back unscathed, it didn't help assuage their worries when he promised Kairi he would call her if there was any trouble, especially concerning the Organization if they showed up. The alicorn dropped Donald, who squawked in surprise, then backed away with Donald, sensing Kairi was not happy with her soon-to-be husband right now. Even Jiminy hopped out of Sora's jacket pocket, standing on Goofy's shoulder.

"Hehehehehe," Sora giggled sheepishly, trembling slightly from the cold, deadpanned stare he was given by his lover. "...At least...they weren't all that tough to handle?"

"Mhmm," Kairi muttered, then grabbed a firm hold of Sora's hoodie with her aura, slowly dragging him off to a nearby alley.

"Ummm...help?" Sora squeaked.

"Sorry, Sora," Donald said. "You're on your own."

Sora whimpered as he and Kairi disappeared between the buildings. A few seconds later, there were some hard thwacks, along with Sora crying out in pain, begging Kairi while apologizing profusely, which failed as he continued to get pummeled by his fiancee. There was silence after what lasted for an eternity, Kairi walking back out with Sora dragging along behind her, several bumps growing on his head while his eyes spun in a painful daze. She lifted the unconscious pegasus into Big Mac's cart, then turned to face Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"Also, when you have a coltfriend, always keep them in line if they fail to keep a promise they can easily keep," she advised. "And if they do something reckless, like getting into a fight with some dangerous people who are after him and not choosing to run away or let me know so I can help protect him, then beat it into them until they get it through their thick skulls."

"Is Sora gonna be ok after all that?" Apple Bloom asked worriedly.

"Oh, he's fine," Kairi said. "He gets knocked upside the head by me for years. Now, let's get back home and report what just happened to Aqua."

While Kairi got the girls into the cart, Big Mac came out after relishing the beginning of his relationship with Sugar Belle, the new couple already learning about each other's schedules and plan for them to meet up with each other for a date or two. They all began making their way back home, Sora regaining consciousness halfway through the trip, keeping his head down and mouth shut or else receive more bumps on the noggin from Kairi. Sora flinched when Kairi sidled up beside him, laying her head on his shoulder and held him tightly. He knew he deserved the clobbering, but he also knew why she did that; she was worried about losing him again. He wrapped a wing around her, resting his head gently against hers, promising her he wasn't going to go off on his own after any Organization members again.


	163. A Royal Problem

"Mmm. Delicious," Kairi mumbled, having taken a bite of a juicy apple Sora packed for them on their picnic date, enjoying the peaceful day in the park. After getting back to Ponyville when they helped Big Mac get together with Sugar Belle, they told the others what had happened outside of Our Town, where Sora got an earful from Aqua about confronting the Organization on his own, like he had done before with Marluxia. She made sure to craft Donald and Goofy crystal communicators in case they get separated from Sora, and had them keep close tabs on him from now on. Anywhere he goes, they go regardless. Even on this little date he had set up for him and Kairi to make up for worrying her that day, Donald and Goofy watched from afar, kind of ruining the private date with someone keeping an eye on them. "Sora?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," he apologized. "I was kind of hoping for us to be...alone..." He glanced over at Donald and Goofy, the latter waving at him while the former had a pair of binoculars, keeping a close eye on any suspicious activity. "I feel like I'm being babysat like a little kid."

"Aqua's just taking precautions; we all are," Kairi assured. She levitated an apple up to the pouty stallion's lips, gently tapping the fruit against his muzzle. "Just pretend they aren't there and eat something. I can't eat all this food you packed us by myself, you know."

She continued prodding his mouth with the apple before he finally gave in, opening his mouth and biting a big chunk of the red fruit. "Hard to ignore them when the lens of those binoculars are reflecting the sun's light," Sora said with his mouth full. He swallowed his load, then yelped when he felt something odd tickling his sides, giving Kairi a sly grin. "Or you trying to grope my butt with your magic out in public. How scandalous."

"Uhh, I'm not touching you," Kairi said, noticing Sora's cutie mark glowing familiarly. "I think our date's gonna be cut short today."

"What!? Why!?" Sora exclaimed, disappointed and irate at the odd statement. Kairi grabbed Sora's face with both hooves, then forced him to look down at his flanks. "...Ohhhh. The map's calling me...Still a case of bad timing, though."

Donald flew up to them, squawking nervously with Goofy not too far behind. "What's going on with Sora!?" the griffon mage exclaimed. "Is he being tracked!? Why is his butt glowing like that!?"

"Uhh, Donald, I think it's just the marks on his sides that are glowing, not his whole rear end," Goofy corrected with a slight chuckle, making Sora grumble as his face turned red in embarrassment, Kairi giggling at his reaction to Donald's last question.

"The Cutie Map's calling him," Kairi explained, stifling her snickering. "If there's a friendship problem, it calls one of us by flashing our cutie marks like that."

Donald and Goofy looked at Sora and Kairi's cutie marks, Sora a bit upset that Kairi's weren't glowing. "Aww, man...I wonder who I'm partnering up with on this friendship quest," he muttered, standing up and hurried off to the castle.

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy followed him, the alicorn teleporting their picnic stuff away after packing it up. Once they reached the throne room, they found Twilight, Spike, Starlight, and Aqua already there. Sora's Keyblade cutie mark floated over to the map, but the only other cutie mark on the map was Starlight Glimmer's, and to all of their shock, both marks hovered around Canterlot, more specifically around the castle. Twilight let out surprised, strained gasping noises as she tried to process what she was witnessing, while Aqua just stared at Starlight's cutie mark on the map in stunned silence.

"...Uhh, what is going on?" Sora questioned while Spike gently closed Twilight's mouth before she caught flies.

"I know!" Starlight said excitedly. "I can't believe it either! The map has NEVER called me before!"

Aqua snapped out of her stupor after slapping herself in the face, confirming she was not dreaming and what was on the Cutie Map was indeed real. "No, I don't think that's why it's unbelievable," the Keyblade Master said. "The map has only called us, those who have thrones in this very room, and mostly in groups of four. But, now, it's only asking for two, and one of them is someone who doesn't have a throne with their mark..."

"Are we not going to mention that Starlight and Sora are being called to the royal palace!?" Twilight exclaimed, finally finding her voice with a look of fear. "What in Equestria could be going on there!? Should I tag along just in case?"

"Twilight, you know only those called by the map are supposed to go to better resolve whatever issues are going on," Kairi said. "But, this is kind of interesting. It seems like the map can call anyone besides us to solve a problem."

"Even us?" Goofy asked.

"...Possibly," Aqua said. She then groaned, smacking her head on the table. "I am never going to figure out how this stupid map works with new stuff like this popping up out of nowhere!"

Sora stared at the castle on the map curiously. "So, what exactly is the problem there if it just needs me and Starlight to solve it?"

"Maybe it's a mistake," Twilight quickly said, startling everyone with her harsh response. "Ah, b-but not because of you, Starlight!"

"Nice recovery," Spike said bluntly, giving his surrogate sister a blank stare.

"Well, I am a bit nervous about what it is we have to do," Starlight said.

"Don't worry. For all we know, it could be something small," Twilight assured her student. "Like cooks are fighting over who has the best butternut squash soup, or the royal hairdressers are fighting over a silly comb."

"Or...Celestia and Luna are having some problems with each other," Sora theorized, making Twilight gasp in terror, quickly grasping the stallion and patting his back hard while laughing off his "uneducated" guess.

"No, no, no, Sora! That's crazy!" she said, Sora wincing with each hard pat. "Celestia and Luna would never fight...again."

Sora grabbed Twilight's hoof before she decided to break his spine, gently lowering it on the map's surface. "I may not have siblings, even if Applejack, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom are kinda like my brother and sisters, but I think siblings always fight."

"Shiny and I never fought!" Twilight argued. Sora and Kairi both gave her a blank stare, Kairi lowering down an ornament from the tree chandelier, replaying the argument Twilight had with Shining after trying to expose Chrysalis disguised as Cadence before the wedding as an evil pony. "...T-That was different! He was under a mind control spell, and Chrysalis had us fooled back then!"

"You are kinda biased, Twilight," Spike said. "You may have had a perfect sibling relationship with Shining Armor, but I've seen other siblings fight. Like the Cake Twins."

"But they're toddlers," Twilight reasoned.

Sora sighed, shaking his head. "Regardless, we don't know what it is until Starlight and I get there."

"And you're not leaving us behind again," Donald said, making Sora giggle sheepishly after heading off to Our Town without telling them.

"What!? No, you can't!" Twilight insisted. "T-This is a friendship problem, and only ponies called by the map are supposed to go!...Maybe I should go instead? J-Just to visit and see how things are going, not solving the problem!"

"Twilight, they're allowed because we need to protect Sora," Aqua said, raising her head up despite the map's more conflicting actions added onto what she slightly knows about it. "So far, the map has been calling ponies, and I pray that's all this magical abomination to my brain does involving friendship problems...Besides, you are biased; you grew up around Celestia, and if both princesses are the ones having a problem, you'll only make things worse if you side with her over Luna."

"We don't want to bring Nightmare Moon back, too," Sora added, reminding the lavender alicorn of their first big, dangerous adventure together. Twilight sighed and gave up, even though she still worried about the outcome. "Let's hurry to the station and get on the train to Canterlot."

Donald, Goofy, and Starlight nodded, heading off to the train station to their destination, Kairi giving her fiance a kiss on the cheek to wish him luck. Once they left, Kairi and Twilight turned to the Cutie Map when they heard thumping, Aqua repeatedly banging her head slightly on the crystal table.

"I hate this map," Aqua grumbled after each slam. "I hate this map. I hate this map. I. Hate. This. Map."

Kairi and Twilight looked at each other, neither of them not so heavily focused on figuring out every single bit of both maps in the room out like Aqua, just letting its magic do its work naturally. Kairi approached the groaning unicorn mare, tapping her shoulder.

"Wanna do some training?" Kairi suggested.

Aqua lifted her head up, weary and frustrated, then looked at Kairi. "...Ok."

"Mirage Arena?" Kairi asked.

"...Mirage Arena," Aqua agreed, contemplating whether to leave these maps alone or take a long break after discovering something new no one didn't suspect.

"Want to join us, Twilight?" Kairi asked.

"Uhh, you go on ahead," Twilight said. "I have some...princess duties to do today." Kairi shrugged, leading Aqua out for them to do some training to help get her mind off the Cutie Map. Twilight looked at the map, fidgeting nervously. "Even though I'm not supposed to, if it does involve the princesses...I need to find out for myself!"

She teleported away, making Spike sigh. "Here we go. Hope whatever she's planning doesn't blow something up in Canterlot..."

After the ride up to the mountain city capital of Equestria, Donald and Goofy looked around Canterlot while Sora lead them and Starlight to the castle. Most of the snooty nobles they passed sneered at them, mostly at Goofy and Donald, neither pony appreciating seeing someone other than their own kind or of equal or higher nobility in such a grand city. They ignored the odd looks, reaching the castle gates, where the guards recognized the Keyblade wielder and allowed him and his friends inside.

They soon reached the throne room, where, surprisingly, both Celestia and Luna were there by themselves, probably taking a breather from their royal duties. "Hey, Celestia, Luna!" Sora greeted.

"Sora, what a surprise seeing you here," Celestia said. "And Starlight as well. And...I believe you two are Donald and Goofy?"

"Yes, ma'am," Goofy said, both he and Donald bowing to the two royal sisters. "Been quite a while, but we're here to stay to watch over Sora."

"Stuck to him like glue, and he isn't getting rid of us," Donald added, making Sora sigh dejectedly.

"Ah, yes. The incidents involving Organization XIII that had occurred recently, including assisting the changelings kidnapping everyone," Celestia said. "I wish our own guards could provide you much more protection, but...Heartless are not the simplest creatures that can be dealt with."

"Oh, there are a lot worse I've seen when I was evil," Starlight said. "In fact, I never thought there was that swirling vortex of Shadows here after seeing one in a...destroyed future of Equestria. Heheh..."

"Well, regardless of the troubling situations, what brings you all here?" Luna asked.

"Starlight and I were sent here on a friendship mission from the Cutie Map," Sora explained. "It lead us here to the castle. Has there been some issues between a pair of friends?"

"I don't believe there's anything wrong here," Celestia said. "Right, sister?"

Luna, however, bore a disgruntled frown, barely looking at Celestia. "No. Everything's perfect as usual, sister," she said, slightly grumbling in disdain.

Sora and Starlight looked at each other, definitely finding their problem ponies, and it just so happened to be the royal sisters after hearing Luna's response. Celestia may be content, but she's always used to hiding behind a mask to hide her true feelings, mostly out of instinct when dealing with political aspects in ruling a kingdom, while Luna greatly expressed her ire, though that was because of her own past feeling neglected and being out of touch with present times. They both decided to stay quiet, assuming the benefit of the doubt and wait until they got some more information from both sisters.

"Ok...So, if you two don't mind, can we stay here for a bit until we find and solve our friendship problem?" Sora asked.

"Of course," Celestia said with a nod. "We'll have the guards escort you to your guest rooms until the friendship problem's solved."

Luna leered at Celestia for a brief second, quickly looking away when she looked at her little sister. A pair of guards soon arrived at the princesses' command, leading Sora, Starlight, Donald, and Goofy to the guest quarters in the castle. Donald and Goofy were given a room across from where Sora and Starlight stayed, the rooms both having two beds for each of them to sleep comfortably in. An odd request as it was from Sora and Starlight, but the assured it was just to elaborate on their friendship mission and in no way a private bachelor party for the Keyblade wielder, which was what the guard assumed at first.

"I think it's easy to see that Celestia and Luna must be having some sibling issues," Sora thought aloud.

Starlight plopped down on the bed with a heavy groan. "My first friendship mission, and it has to be with the two rulers of Equestria," she grumbled. "Aren't you the least bit nervous?"

"Well, I am friends with them, and that's what I do best in any new world," Sora boasted.

"Psst!" Sora and Starlight's ears perked up from someone hissing to get their attention.

They looked at the dresser, where the sound came from, their jaws dropping when they saw a music box on top of it, but the pony ballerina slowly spinning as it played a tune looked like Twilight. "...Twilight?" Starlight asked.

"How did you even get here?" Sora questioned, giving the alicorn a blank stare.

"I'm not. I'm still at the castle!" Twilight quickly said, her "body" attached to the small turnstile for the ballerina figure with one hoof, but she was able to move her upper body with ease. "It's a pretty easy spell. Maybe I'll show you later, Starlight."

Sora groaned with a facehoof. "Breaking your own made up rules about the Cutie Map friendship missions, and you just so happened to find a spell that allows you to transfer your...spirit, mind, or whatever to an inanimate object?"

"I...was just checking on your two!" Twilight reasoned with a nervous laugh. "Not in a meddling kind of way; more a friendly 'how's it going?' kind of way." Sora raised a brow skeptically while Starlight stared blankly at their "not meddling" alicorn friend. "...So, how's it going?"

Sora banged his head off the dresser, letting out a frustrated groan of disappointment. "Why don't you spy on me and Kairi in our bedroom in the middle of the night to get some tips on how to please Riku using this spell you're using?" he said sarcastically. "You don't seem to have anything else better to do with all your books."

"Might as well just tell her what we think, Sora," Starlight said. "We think the problem is involved with the princesses."

"Oh, no, that's terrible!" Twilight exclaimed. "What makes you think that!?"

"You know when a pony says nothing's wrong, but you can tell there is something wrong?" Starlight asked.

"...Nooooooo," Twilight said, giving a sheepish chuckle.

"Yes you do," Sora stated, keeping his head pressed against the top of the dresser while raising a hoof. "You're that kind of pony in a nutshell."

"Says the pot calling the kettle black," Twilight countered bitterly, making Sora lift his head up as the two ponies leered at each other. Twilight cleared her throat, ignoring the pouting stallion and turned to Starlight. "Wish I could help, but I can't."

"Twilight, we've got this," Sora grumbled. "This is OUR mission, not YOURS."

"But this is big, Sora!" Twilight exclaimed. "Like, REALLY BIG!!!" The stallion rolled his eyes, but when Twilight looked at Starlight, she seemed to wince and grew worried about their situation. "...But I'm here if you ever need to talk about the possibilities. Or listen to music." The music box began playing, Twilight spinning around slowly while grinning sheepishly. "Heh. Comforting, right?"

Starlight groaned, going back to her bed and plopping down on the mattress. "And you aren't helping," Sora uttered. "Go bother Riku, or do something with Kairi."

"She went with Aqua to the Mirage Arena for some training," Twilight said.

"And you couldn't have gone?" Sora questioned skeptically.

"Well...I said I had princess duties to attend to, and...this is kinda important?" Sora continued staring blankly at Twilight before he turned around after a moment. Twilight didn't know what he was doing, bringing a hoof to his ear while muttering something, then he turned back to her with a smug grin. "What did you just do? Why are you-?" Twilight suddenly turned her head away from Sora, looking surprised as she saw someone or something that barged in on her in the middle of her spell. "R-Riku?"

She realized what Sora did, looking back at him to see him give her a toothy grin and waving at him. Before she yelled at him, she squealed and began laughing, squirming in place as Riku on the other end began tickling her. She begged Riku to stop before the spell was interrupted, the figurine returning as the alicorn disappeared.

"There. That should keep her distracted until tomorrow," Sora said with a laugh.

"And you all thought I had devious ideas," Starlight said, unable to help but smirk as she imagined what Riku was doing to Twilight right now. "So, what are we going to do about our friendship quest with the princesses?"

"I guess we'll start gathering some intel tomorrow with both Celestia and Luna," Sora said as he made his way to his bed. "We find out what they both don't notice is an issue between them, then we get them together and we try to have them voice out their problems with each other and rectify it."

"Sounds a lot easier said than done," Starlight uttered.

"It's just a bit of sibling fighting," Sora assured, plopping on his bed with a sigh. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Early the next morning, Sora, Starlight, Donald, and Goofy sat in the dining hall with Celestia for breakfast. In front of everyone's seats at the long dining table were stacks of pancakes with all types of berries framing the plates, even laid on top of the stacks in a smiley face with whipped cream hair.

"Oh boy, this sure looks delicious!" Goofy complimented. "And quite adorable, too. A-hyuck!"

Donald dug in before showing any manners, making Sora roll his eyes when he's scolded by the duck-billed mage for showing respect to royalty. "Mmm-mmm-mmm! Whoever cooked these pancakes deserve a raise, because they're perfect!"

"Actually, I made these myself," Celestia admitted.

"Wow, really?" Starlight asked. "I thought you always get served by other ponies with everything you need."

"It gives me something to do in the morning after raising the sun, and I really enjoy doing this," Celestia said as she walked over to her seat at the far end of the table. "It's a small way to say I care." Luna soon walked in not long after Celestia sat in her seat. She had bags under her eyes, extremely tired, barely paying everyone in the room any mind as she shuffled over to the table. "Good morning, Luna! Join us?"

Celestia held up a plate of her delectable decorative breakfast, made special for her little sister. "Too tired," Luna grumbled, grabbing a pineapple from the fruit bowl, making everyone cringe as the dark blue alicorn bit into the slightly prickly fruit, barely bothered by its skin. "Please excuse me."

Luna walked off, munching on her snack as she made for her room to get some sleep. Celestia was disappointed at her sister barely noticing the nice breakfast she made for her after what seemed like a tough, stressful evening. As she set Luna's plate down, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Starlight felt bad seeing Celestia all dejected.

"Wow. Luna must have had a pretty bad night," Sora said. "If there were a ton of Nightmare Dream Eaters, she could have asked us for help."

"Perhaps, but she is like this every morning," Celestia said. "Even before the Dream Eaters made their presence known in Equestria's dreamscape."

Celestia took Luna's plate, hovering it over a waste bucket nearby, having expected her sister to ignore another of her wonderful breakfast masterpieces. "If Luna's not gonna eat that, can I?" Donald asked.

She took a moment to think about it, but she relented, not wanting to waste food. Once the plate reached Donald, he scarfed down both plates greedily. Ignoring the noisy munching, Sora and Starlight took note of Celestia's minor dilemma to tell Luna later.

"So we think Luna's hurting her sister's feelings without even realizing it," Starlight said to Twilight back in the guest room, giving in to telling her what happened this morning to avoid the alicorn pestering her or Sora.

"Poor Celestia," Twilight said sympathetically for her mentor. "That's so sweet that she makes her sister pancakes every morning."

Sora gently pressed his hoof on Twilight's head, swiveling her enchanted form to face him while giving her a blank stare. "Whatever you say to try to convince us, it's biased," he said. "Celestia's like a second mom to you aside from being a former teacher."

Twilight sighed, seeing his point. "Fair enough. But what are you two going to do?"

"Nothing just yet," Sora said. "We're gonna see what Luna does at the start of her evening when she and Celestia change shifts."

"Gotta get all the facts first before we can fix their problem," Starlight added.

Once the sun began to set, Sora and Starlight met up with Luna at her bedroom, Donald and Goofy joining to see what the princess of the night does as well. They all followed the alicorn into the halls, pulling a cart filled with several bouquets of lavenders, replacing the withered ones placed on the sconces with the fresh ones.

"Do you do this every night, Luna?" Sora asked curiously.

"Indeed," Luna said. "Lavender's calming scent is known to aid dreamers in achieving a restorative sleep."

She offered her friends a whiff of a bouquet's aroma, all four sighing blissfully, already feeling relaxed from the pleasing scent. "I sure feel like I can rest comfortably," Goofy said.

"That's so thoughtful of you," Starlight commented.

"I try my best to make sure the ponies in this castle sleep peacefully," Luna said.

As if on cue, Celestia walks out from the throne room with a group of dignitaries, clearly in the middle of one of the mare's stories as they made their way down the hall, passing Luna, Sora, Starlight, Donald, and Goofy. "And so, then I said, 'Touring? More like boring!'" the mare said, followed by a grating sort of laughter that was fitting for a rich noble who loved to flaunt their wealth and mock the commoners below their social standing, reminding Sora of Diamond Tiara's mother, Spoiled Rich.

The other ponies in the group laughed, along with Celestia, but the others could tell she looked like she was zoning the mare out, barely interested in what happened in the story that lead to the "hilarious" outcome. "Oh, you really are a card!" Celestia said to the snooty pony.

Luna frowned, Celestia barely paying her lavenders any mind as she let out a sigh. "But as always, my sister is too busy having fun with dignitary ponies to acknowledge anything I do."

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Luna finished placing the rest of her fresh lavenders on the rest of the sconces, then left to perform her royal duties for the night. Sora could see this was becoming a repeat of history for Luna; being denied any attention from her older sister and her actions going unnoticed to be acknowledged by everyone. Leaving the alicorn alone, Sora and Starlight headed back to their rooms while Donald and Goofy returned to theirs, the ponies letting Twilight know about Luna's side of the friendship problem.

"So, it looks like both princesses have been hurting each other without realizing it," Starlight said as she paced around. "And instead of talking about it, they're just getting colder and more distant."

"And they're Celestia and Luna, so it's not like you can just confront them," Twilight added.

"Actually, that's what we should do," Sora said, shocking Twilight.

"What!? Are you crazy, Sora!?" Twilight shrieked.

"Hey, this is our mission, Twilight! We've got this covered!" Sora argued. "You don't believe I can team up with Starlight to solve a problem?"

"I trust the both of you, but I don't want another incident with Luna turning into Nightmare Moon again and having either princess banish the other!" Twilight reasoned.

"Well, we can't just do nothing, Twilight," Starlight said. "The princesses aren't the best at communicating with each other."

Twilight let out a startled gasp, almost like she was in agony. "Sorry, it's just, you said 'princesses' and 'aren't the best' in the same sentence, and it's making me nervous!" Starlight smacked her head against the dresser, getting a little irritated with the lavender alicorn's "assistance". "...I'm not much help, am I?"

"Gee, I wonder why you think that?" Sora said sarcastically.

The next morning, everyone had breakfast with Celestia again, more pancakes with fruity smiley faces, this time with pineapples and oranges. While they dug in, Luna came into the room, just as exhausted as she was last night. This time, after Celestia offered her to have some pancakes with them, she ignored the decorative breakfast plate, grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl with her magic, and ate the peel instead of the actual banana in her tired delirium. Sora and Starlight silently nodded, getting up from their seats and approached the shuffling blue alicorn.

"Wait, Luna," Sora said. Luna paused and turned to glare at the Keyblade wielder tiredly, wanting nothing more than to get some sleep. "I know you're kinda tired, but I think Starlight and I figured out which ponies were having an issue with their friendship."

"Oh, you have? That's wonderful!" Celestia said, standing from her seat and standing beside her sister. "What is it?"

Sora wanted to let Starlight tell them, but after a moment of silence, he noticed she seemed a bit nervous to even speak. He figured talking with royal deities like Celestia and Luna was a bit overwhelming, even knowing that they have a lot of magic at their disposal and are quite powerful despite their royal stature. He sighed, needing to take the reins, but as long as Starlight also figured out what was wrong, their mission should end easily and quickly.

"It's you two," Sora said to the alicorn sisters. They were admittedly shocked, staring at him quizzically while feeling insulted. Starlight grimaced, fearing getting banished, but Sora remained calm, having made friends with royalty before and not once making a remark that punished him with a severe sentence. "Now, before you think Starlight and I are crazy, you two are accidentally hurting each other's feelings without realizing it."

"Yeah. We've seen it, too," Goofy confirmed, Donald nodding with his cheeks stuffed full of pancakes.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other, both confused by what they had done to each other. "Celestia, doesn't it bug you when Luna doesn't notice the amazing breakfasts you try to make for her?" Sora asked, holding up Luna's plate so the younger alicorn sister could finally see the heart and soul Celestia put into them.

"Uh...Y-Yes," Celestia admitted after a bit of hesitation. "It does..."

Luna rolled her eyes, not even interested in eating so much before going to bed when her duties are done for the day. "And Luna, aren't you a bit hurt that Celestia never notices the new bouquets of lavenders you hang in the castle halls every night?" Sora asked, making Luna flinch and mutter to herself.

"I-I...Well, it's...not the best feeling..." Celestia and Luna stared at each other once more, Luna letting out a sigh as she began the apologizing. "I'm sorry I never noticed that you make fruit faces on pancakes, but nights are long for me. You might be a morning pony, but I am half-asleep."

"You don't think I get tired? I'm exhausted!" Celestia exclaimed, Sora's grin faltering as what he envisioned was slowly about to spiral downhill. "Oh, I apologize for not noticing flowers in a wall sconce. But by the time I get to retire for the night, I can barely see straight! Even so, I still make an effort to smile!"

Proving her point, Celestia put on a convincingly genuine smile, despite how agitated she was with Luna being more tired than her. "Like smiling is that hard," Luna grumbled bitterly.

Sora chuckled nervously, quickly flying in between the princesses before harsh words got worse and turned into flying hooves and magic beams. "I don't think that's what she-"

"Is that what exhausts you?" Luna questioned. "Smiling and being adored by everypony?"

"And you have it much worse, do you!?" Celestia exclaimed. "You've spent your evenings flitting around giving ponies lovely dreams! Oh, it just sounds so awful!"

"Actually, Celestia, with the Dream Eaters appearing in Equestria's dreamscape-" Sora tried to explain, only for Luna to telekinetically fling Sora out of her way.

"Don't presume to know what it is like to govern the dream realm!" Luna shouted.

"And yet you know exactly what it's like to be ME!? Oh, please!" Celestia countered, prodding her hoof hard against Luna's chest.

Starlight had been cringing since the argument began, laying prone on the floor with her hooves covering her ears while Donald and Goofy ran up to Sora to see if he was ok. "ENOUGH!!!" Starlight shouted, quickly standing up, her horn glowing as she unleashed a magical shockwave matching her magic's aura, shoving the princesses back as they were bathed in the spell the unicorn cast. Once the sisters landed, a light flashed around their flanks, Starlight's spell swapping around the princess's cutie marks. Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed in shock, and when Celestia and Luna looked down to what they were seeing, their jaws dropped as they now bore their sister's cutie mark. Everyone stared at Starlight, the mare grinning nervously, realizing she acted before thinking and was going to get an earful, and possibly a trip to the moon. "T-There...Now you'll know exactly what it's like to be each other..."

"W-What have you done!?" Celestia exclaimed.

"Yes, Starlight, WHAT did you just DO!?" Sora asked.

"I...went with my gut?" Starlight answered poorly.

"...Your gut...told you...to TAKE THE PRINCESSES' CUTIE MARKS!?!?!?!?!?" Sora shrieked, grabbing the mare's shoulders and violently shook her. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time involving cutie mark stealing!?"

"I didn't steal them!" Starlight stated, shoving Sora off her with her magic. "I...swapped them around...along with their magic?"

"Then switch our cutie marks back this instant!" Luna demanded, nearly headbutting Starlight.

"M-My apologies, your majesties!" Starlight apologized, backing away from the tired princess of the night, then bowed to both alicorns. "But I can't, even if I wanted to!"

"Oh no," Sora groaned, Celestia and Luna both astonished as they glared bitterly at Starlight. "Please, please don't tell me there isn't a counter spell and this is permanent?"

"No, there isn't. But it lasts twenty-four hours," Starlight said with a sheepish grin.

"That doesn't sound like it helps them in any way," Donald stated as Sora let out a frustrated groan.

"You couldn't have run this by me, or even the princesses BEFORE casting the spell!?" Sora asked wearily.

"I-I know this is a bit extreme, but...I think it's still a good idea?" Starlight insisted.

"What?" Celestia asked, her tone completely serious as both hers and Luna's duties and powers are thrown off.

"Y-You two have said it yourself!" Starlight tried to reason. "Neither of you believes your sister knows how hard it is to be in each other's horseshoes. So this is your chance to prove it."

Celestia and Luna grew silent, shifting their gaze from Starlight to each other. "...Well, I could use an easy day, followed by a good night's sleep," Luna said confidently.

"You can try," Celestia mocked. "I haven't had an easy day in, well, ever! But now, I get to sleep, and tonight will be a breeze." Luna didn't seem fond now, knowing she wasn't going to be up even longer and not get the chance to sleep until later this evening, but she was willing to go through a whole day of no sleep if it meant showing her sister how easy it was doing her job while Celestia struggled to do hers. "All right, Starlight Glimmer. We will do this."

"Good choice! Not like you had one," Starlight said with a lighthearted chuckle.

Sadly, no one else was as Celestia, Luna, and Sora leered at her. "Yeah. I think maybe you did quite enough this morning," Sora said.

Twilight hyperventilated after hearing what had happened no more than half an hour ago. Sora and Starlight knew she would react that way, Sora in the same boat as the purple alicorn as he and Starlight stared into space, waiting for Twilight to finally say something before passing out.

"You switched their cutie marks!?" Twilight finally said, nearly shouting to the heavens in disbelief. "The actual princesses' cutie marks!?"

"Yes, we get it," Sora said. "I already gave Starlight an earful."

"I thought it was the right call!" Starlight complained. "At least, I hope it was."

"You 'hope'!?" Sora exclaimed. "Are you absolutely sure this spell lasts for only a whole day?"

"That's what the book said when I saw it," Starlight said. "At least I didn't keep them in jars or a magic vault."

"Like you did to ours?" Sora questioned rhetorically, raising a brow while giving the unicorn a skeptical glare.

Starlight looked away with a sheepish giggle. They were suddenly startled by a knock on their door.

"Is everything ok in there?" a guard asked, having heard the yelling from earlier and approached the bedroom door.

"Y-Yes! Everything's fine!" Starlight called out. "Just...discussing different book topics!" They waited for the guard to leave after trying to diffuse what was happening, Starlight letting out a heavy sigh as she slammed her head down on her pillow. "That guard's going to think we're nuts!"

"He's not the only one," Twilight commented wearily.

"Alright, that's it." Sora flew over to the dresser, grabbed the music box, making Twilight yelp as he moved it over to the bedside dresser, opening a drawer and tossing it inside. "You're done 'helping' us. We're gonna finish the rest of this on our own. So, thanks for the help, or lack thereof."

Before Twilight voiced her complaints, Sora closed the drawer, no longer being pestered by the alicorn who constantly fretted about the relationship between Celestia and Luna spiraling down to a repeat event one thousand years ago, but even worse. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Starlight joined back with Luna in the throne room after the alicorn got herself some caffeine to keep herself going for the day. Despite being tired, Luna mustered the energy to do her sister's "easier" duties. When the royal staff came into the throne room, they were a bit surprised to see Luna rather than Celestia on the throne.

"Greetings, loyal guards and servants," Luna said. "Do not be alarmed. As you can see, Celestia and I are switching places today." The staff murmured to themselves in confusion, wondering what was happening to warrant this odd change. Luna raised a hoof to silence them to continue her explanation. "I assure you, I am more than capable of handling all of Celestia's duties. Dismissed."

The castle staff shrugged, slightly interested in how the sisters would fare in opposite roles before leaving to do their own jobs. "You sure you can handle this without any sleep?" Goofy asked curiously. "I can't imagine going around Disney Castle doing rounds any longer than half a day, let alone a whole one."

"Exhausted, though I may be, it shall be worth it to see how difficult Celestia will find taking over my duties in the night while I simply waltz through her own," Luna said confidently with a laugh. "Now, what is the first on my sister's to-do list?"

Starlight unrolled Celestia's schedule, looking over the many different events she was supposed to partake in today. "It says you have a few public appearances. Store openings, judging the royal rose contest, and a few others."

"Hah! I knew today would be easy, but I didn't think it would be THAT easy!" Luna gloated.

"...I was...mistaken," Luna uttered miserably as she looked down at the recent paper with the headline of her latest appearance. Today was not so easy as she thought it was. The whole day, she kept a strained smile as she went about her sister's duties, which was so much harder than it seemed to do after several hours keeping a wide, toothy grin. Sora, Starlight, Donald, and Goofy were there to help silently coach her for some events, but each one seemed stressful. There was the opening ceremony to a new store, but Luna wasn't able to cut the ribbon with the faultiest scissors even made and just simply used her hoof to tear it. Then came the royal rose contest, where she had to judge not a few, but dozens of different bouquets, judging them by artistry and fragrance. The nail in the coffin that's distressed her the most was the newspaper article, showing a picture of herself next to a school filly, taking part in a picture for a fundraiser, only instead of smiling, she was scowling irritably, the foal beside her looking scared of her. "'Princess Luna Unhappy with Student Fundraiser'? B-But I wasn't unhappy!"

Starlight grabbed the paper, the quartet wincing at the headline photograph. "Well, you are scowling in the shot," Donald said.

"Kind of a bad time after the photographer took his time getting the best shot for the photo op," Sora added.

"I didn't mean to make that face!" Luna exclaimed. "I've been smiling all day! My cheeks hurt! I only stopped for one second, and that's when he took the picture!"

"Guess smiling all day isn't as easy as you thought?" Starlight said sympathetically.

"It's not so hard when you get used to smiling a lot," Goofy said. "You two should have seen the smile Sora showed us after we first met."

Donald and Goofy laughed at the memory, making Sora cringe and let out a groan. "Hey, it was hard to be happy when I learned my home was gone, and I worried half to death about Riku and Kairi," he chided.

Luna took back the newspaper, her aura golden yellow thanks to Starlight's spell as she had Celestia's magical energy along with the sun cutie mark. "It says here that, because of me, the school didn't raise enough funds to go on their field trip! I-I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Luna smacked her head against the table with a groan, feeling disappointed in herself. "We know, but you can't dwell on that now," Starlight said. She unrolled the incredibly long list, its length reaching the same distance as the dining table. "According to the list, some delegates are about to arrive for a luncheon. You need to dispel rumors of timberwolves in the White Tail Woods. The nearby towns have been in a state of panic for weeks."

"B-But I have to fix this!" Luna insisted, unable to rid herself of the overwhelming guilt she felt about the foals whose fun field trip she ruined.

"Sorry, Luna, but you've got other things to take care of," Sora apologized. "Celestia would have put on a brave face and help the ponies who need her right now. I'm sure the kids will eventually have another chance later in another fundraiser."

Luna frowned, but she tried to put on a strong face, standing up from her seat and headed for the door. Upon opening, those same delegates Starlight mentioned had arrived on time to discuss the rumors of the timberwolves. She took a deep breath, composing herself from her guilty conscience to address them of the spread tales of the timberwolf attacks.

"HELLO! GREAT NEWS! THERE ARE NO TIMBERWOLVES!" Luna shouted in her Royal Canterlot Voice. Unfortunately, that did nothing to assuage the ponies as they all ran off screaming, believing the timberwolf rumor. The princess winced at their reactions, letting out a heavy sigh, feeling Sora gently pat her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop thinking about those poor students. Normally, I have all the time in solitude I need to work through my problems at my own pace."

"But seeing how long her schedule is, it doesn't look like she has that luxury," Donald said. "Trust us; the king would have a lot on his plate, and there were times where he wanted to take a break, but couldn't."

"Not so easy doing your sister's job, huh?" Goofy asked.

Luna didn't want to admit it, but after today, she could see just how frustrating and tiresome it was going about Canterlot, doing everything ponies want the princesses to take part in while keeping a straight face. The next thing on her list was settling a long-winded argument from a couple local mayors, which they could all hear coming from the meeting room as they walked down the hall. Sora, Starlight, Donald, and Goofy wished Luna luck as she walked in to deal with the matter.

Several hours had passed until the issues were finally resolved, the two mayors walked out satisfied, being quite friendly with each other over the loud shouting match they had earlier. Luna shambled out, looking like she was about to die from exhaustion as the lack of sleep, conflicted feelings of a problem she desperately wanted to fix more than any other event she had to take part in, and dealing with two stallions acting like foals fighting over a toy that couldn't have been settled by anyone else of equal power or neutrality.

"Well, you made it to the end of the day," Starlight said. "Yay?"

Luna almost nodded off, barely hearing anything the unicorn said. "Oh. Yes-" Luna let out a yawn, ready to get some well deserved sleep. "-I'm just going to turn in, then. Good light, Starnight, Soba, Dolan, and Gooby."

The princess retired to her bedroom, the others feeling awful about how tired she seemed. "Yikes. I know what that's like," Sora said, recalling how terrible he felt after liberating the Crystal Empire, watching Sombra fade away after promising to bring him back to Luna, freed from his darkness. "Except I stayed awake for days out of guilt."

"Hello, everypony!" Celestia greeted as she approached them. "I don't know about you all, but I'm feeling very well-rested." After stretching her wings, she looked around for her sister. "Where's Luna?"

"She already turned in for the night," Goofy said.

"Oh, did she, now?" Celestia asked with an amused grin. "It seems like my duties were harder than my sister expected."

"You have no idea," Donald mumbled.

Later that evening, Celestia stood on the balcony of her room, raising the moon with the temporary power of her sister's no thanks to Starlight, her golden aura now blue. "And the moon has risen," Celestia gloated. "Used to be a pain doing both for a thousand years, but the moon is much easier to rise than the sun." She chuckled to herself, then turned to face Starlight, only to see the unicorn was asleep, snoring loudly with an occasional limb twitch. Donald and Goofy were also passed out, but Sora was still wide awake. "Ah. I forgot everyone's asleep at night. Are you not tired, Sora?"

"A little, but I can manage staying up a while longer," he said. Celestia moved Starlight, Donald, and Goofy over to the bed with her magic, making sure they slept comfortably as part of Luna's job for her nightly duties. Sora grabbed Luna's schedule, a little shocked that it was definitely shorter than Celestia's overly long list, but he knew she was in for a surprise about the dream realm. "Seems like all you have to do is watch over Equestria, visit the dream world, and protect everyone from their nightmares."

"That's all? That's nothing. My list was three times as long!" Celestia laughed again.

"Doesn't mean it won't be a breeze," Sora stated. "It's not just subconscious nightmares you have to stop. There are the Dream Eaters as well that have started appearing frequently in those nightmares."

"Right, but that should be nothing if they're like the Heartless, only from what Luna told me, they're cute, colorful, and some can be quite friendly," Celestia said. "...Do you think Sombra will be there to meet us?"

"Hmm...He is Luna's Dream Eater thanks to her ring..." Sora summoned his Keyblade, wondering if they actually will see Sombra around if Luna has no power to freely roam the dreamscape. "Maybe he can exist on his own without her there. Ready to dive in?"

"I've wanted to try this for so long!" Celestia said giddily.

Sora twirled is Keyblade, aiming it in front of him as he blade fired a beam of light, creating a portal into the dream world. He walked through while Celestia used her magic to project herself into the dreamscape, the world around her fading to black until she felt herself floating in emptiness. The world of sleep began to appear as Celestia opened her eyes, staring in awe at how peaceful this realm was, almost like floating in the night sky itself with small orbs of light, showing the dreams of slumbering ponies all throughout Equestria. Before admiring the dream realm further, a light above her shimmered, nothing like the small spherical windows of ponies' dreams. Sora appeared in the light, diving down before his descent slowed and floated alongside her, giving Celestia a chance to see the Keyblade wielder in his true form.

"Whoa," Sora said as he looked around. "This is...different. I thought the dreamscape had long corridors of doorways leading to ponies' dreams."

"Is that what Luna sees?" Celestia asked. "Hmm...I guess it must be different between Luna and I how we prefer to view this realm. But, regardless, this is amazing." She examined Sora's human form, just as thin as his pony form with more features to his new clothing like his pants and shoes, but even with the body difference, he still had the same face that showed he was strong, determined, and easily approachable to befriend. "Hmm...As I expected. Although, you being around my height is a bit awkward."

"Not used to looking up at someone when talking to them, huh?" Sora joked, the two sharing a laugh before looking at the floating dreams passing them. One that made Sora burst out laughing was one where Flurry Heart and Cadence were having a party, and the baby alicorn was the DJ, mixing the turntables while wearing a pair of sunglasses. "W-What the heck is going on here!? Whose dream is this!? Please tell me that's Shining Armor's!"

"I don't know," Celesta said, unable to stifle her giggling when she noticed the wild dream party pass by. "At least this will let us see which ponies are having a bad dream instead of guessing behind closed doors."

"True," Sora said, snorting a little as his giggles started to die down.

While looking around for any troubled dreams, Sora heard laughter in one of the dream bubbles, sounding like a couple adoring something. He found the dream while curiously discovering others, letting out a light gasp at what was inside. Hovering over to the slowly rising orb, he gently cupped it in his hands, getting a closer look. Inside were Applejack's parents, both Buttercup and Bright Macintosh together as they both held a baby Applejack in their hooves, the infant filly sleeping soundly while being cradled by her mother and father.

"She's just so precious,"Buttercup said."Ah bet you're gonna spoil her rotten when she gets older, hon."

"Darn tootin',Bright Macintosh said with a chuckle."But she'll make for a strong worker, just like her daddy. Ain't that right, Applejack?"

Bight Mac leaned forward, giving his sleeping filly a kiss on the forehead, making her stir with a coo, trying to rest more on her father's foreleg. As Sora watched the dream, whether it was just a fantasy or a subconscious memory as a baby, he teared up a little as he continued viewing Applejack's dream. They sounded like the perfect couple, loving their newborn daughter, and it was a shame that they had both passed away in an accident, their three children left to be cared for by their grandmother while learning how to take over the farm in their stead.

"You must really miss them, huh, AJ?" Sora asked himself, shedding his tears as he gently held the dream bubble. "I wish I got to know them...To see what they were like...They still live on in your heart, Applejack, and even though they're gone, I'm sure they still love you, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith."

Baby Applejack opened her eyes, the content, blissful smile was replaced with a frown, having heard Sora speak to her while the real Applejack dreamed. Their eyes met, surprising Sora as she heard him, but the infant smiled with a tear-filled gaze, the dream bubble glowing a bright white before it faded, the dream changing as Applejack was now her current age, but beside her was a dream pegasus Sora, along with the rest of her family behind them.

"Ah bet they would love to have ya around if they were here, Sora,"Applejack said as his dream self draped a hoof around her shoulder in a comforting embrace."They'd accept ya as an honorary Apple in a heartbeat after all y'all have done for us."

"Heh, I don't doubt it," Sora said. "I'll let you get back to dreaming. I'm helping Celestia see how hard Luna's job is."

"Twilight told us about what Starlight did today,"Applejack said, giving out a small chuckle with a shake of her head."Good luck with your friendship mission."

Sora nodded, then gently tossed the dream bubble out of his hands, letting Applejack continue dreaming. When he turned around to join back with Celestia, the alicorn had a sympathetic look on her face, overhearing what he was talking about with Applejack.

"I knew the Apples when they were just a traveling family nearly a century ago," Celestia said. "Selling and sowing their seeds, I knew I made the right choice giving them land for their apple trees in what would eventually be Ponyville. I had even heard of what happened to Granny Smith's son and daughter-in-law the day when they..." She paused, frowning at the unfortunate news back then, but didn't need to elaborate more since Sora was told of what happened his first Apple Family Reunion. "...I cannot imagine how Applejack had fared with that, being a witness to their final hours."

"I know exactly how she feels," Sora said, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "I found out what happened to my dad when I was a kid...I couldn't save him when I went back in time, that storm turning out to be a Heartless invasion...and he got in my way to save me from getting skewered by a Pirate's sword...I would have survived, but dad..." He sighed heavily, the memory of Kaito's sacrifice replaying in his mind, a parental instinct to protect their child despite how dangerous and deadly the situation was. "At least I discovered what truly happened...and I never expected my father's Nobody to be born after that night."

"A Nobody?" Celestia questioned. "And...he is on your side?"

"Yeah." Sora giggled sheepishly as he scratched his cheek. "Took me a while to realize that from my disbelief seeing him again." Celestia understood much of what was happening from Yen Sid and their fight against Xehanort, but knowing the Nobody of Sora's father acted on his own like a normal person was surprising after learning about the former Organization XIII ran by Nobodies. "Anyway, enough of my rambling and emotions. Let's see if we can find-"

Celestia and Sora suddenly yelped as they pulled by some mysterious force, flying into a dream door that appeared out of nowhere. The two grunted as they hit what felt like a carpeted floor, confused and wary as they looked around the slightly dimmed room. Candles began lighting up, trailing over to a royal-sized bed at the end of the room, drapes veiling the bed frame as the silhouette of a stallion was seen laying on his side.

"Finally decided to drop into the dream world," the stallion greeted, his tone sensual and alluring. Sora cringed as that stallion was none other than Sombra, and he doesn't seem to realize there were two people in the room with him, and none of them were his beloved fiancee. Music began to play to heighten the mood, Sombra sitting up as he tossed a rose, letting it explode into petals as they floated down to guide his love to the bed. "You've been working hard, my dear Luna. Why not let our Spirit companions handle the nightmares for tonight and spend the evening with me?"

Celestia was a bit embarrassed, apparently being hit on by her sister's lover, but she suppressed a snicker, deciding to pull a prank on the stallion. She looked at Sora, raising a hoof to tell him to stay quiet before she slowly sauntered forward, swinging her hips to entice Sombra, making him think she was Luna.

"Oh no,"Sora uttered quietly, covering his mouth as he struggled to keep his laughter silent."Celestia, you really are a troll."

Sombra perked up, taking the bait as he stood up on the mattress. "What say you, my dearest?" Sombra asked. "Shall we engage in sensual activities, or would you like to role play with me as the evil King Sombra and dominate the princess of the night and make her my queen?"

Celestia stood by the edge of the bed, ready to see his reaction the moment she spoke. "Why don't you surprise me, Sombra 'dear'?"

The music scratched as Sombra flinched, the mood ruined as he heard Celestia's voice, not Luna's. He scrambled to the edge where Celestia stood, pulling away the drapes to meet the princess of the sun, giving him a sultry grin while giving him an air kiss.

"C-CELESTIA!?" Sombra shrieked, his gray cheeks quickly turning a dark shade of red, then he heard Sora finally lose it as he guffawed in the background, his whole face burning red in embarrassment. "S-S-Sora as well!?" Celestia couldn't contain herself and laughed along with Sora. With a flash of his horn, Sombra erased his private room from the realm's existence, leaving the three of them floating in the dreamscape. Sombra growled angrily, confused and feeling humiliated, as well as ashamed that he tried to flirt with Celestia, even though he swore he sensed her magic. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"It's nice to see you personally again after all these years, Sombra," Celestia said after composing herself.

"...I do not understand," Sombra said, then looked around as he noticed the dreamscape was not like what he expected. "And what happened to the dream realm?" Sora and Celestia explained what had happened this morning, which only baffled and upset Sombra more. He gave them a blank stare, his eyes trailing to Luna's cutie mark plastered on Celestia's flanks, making him shudder as not only did he see that the black splotch was also part of his lover's moon cutie mark, but it was ON his future sister-in-law's flank. "So, yet again, Starlight Glimmer has caused more trouble. No wonder I felt Luna's magic aura...And you are positive this isn't permanent?"

"I confirmed it with Starlight after I gave her quite an earful," Sora said.

"If you are certain." Sombra then sighed, giving Celestia a harsh glare. "So, this is what you and Luna are doing to avoid talking your problems about? And you two fought over how difficult their jobs are while the other's was far easier this morning?"

"Yes, and it seems Luna got only a taste of the hard work I do," Celestia boasted, her words making Sombra snort bitterly at her arrogant tone. "Keeping peace in ponies' dreams is going to be a piece of-"

"SILENCE!!!" Sombra stomped his hooves, summoning sharp crystal blades around Celestia from out of nowhere. She and Sora gasped in shock, the alicorn keeping still or else she would get stabbed by the enchanted crystals. "You best cease your arrogance this instant, Celestia. This attitude has what caused you and Luna to split apart, turning her into a monster and banishing her for a thousand years!"

"Whoa, Sombra, ease up!" Sora quickly ran up between Celestia and Sombra, trying to ease the stallion before he did something drastic.

"I'm going to give her a stern complaint, not skewer her," Sombra assured, taking deep breaths to calm his rattled nerves. He walked past Sora, forcing Celestia to lower herself down on the intangible floor for them to see eye to eye with his blades slowly ushering her to lay down on her stomach. "You truly believe what Luna does is going to be simple? An easy day for you to regale to her, proving you're much better than her in the most painful way possible? Getting hit might go away, but words can scar, and most of them never heal or go away."

"But...This is the easiest thing I've ever done so far," Celestia reasoned, never intending to hurt her little sister like that again, but Sombra knew more about her than she did, seeing how dead serious he was about the matter at hoof. "I deal with delegates all the time, ponies who don't even know how to settle a simple argument that never needed my opinion from the start. Traveling through dreams sounds more fun, and I'm no slouch when it comes to defending myself, despite how busy I am during the day."

"It may sound like fun and games, but a nightmare can easily harm one's mind in a psychological sense: troubled pasts, guilt eating away at them, mistakes that they believe can never be mended," Sombra explained. "What's worse is that Dream Eater Nightmares can cause even more harm to a pony's psyche. They may be cute at first, but they are just as terrible as the creatures of darkness, only less severe than taking away your heart for you to join their brood." The two stared at each other in silence for a while, Sombra eventually breaking it with a sigh, dismissing his crystal swords. "...I do not want Luna to feel like her only family has turned away from her again over something this petty. Sibling banter or not...I do not wish to lose her again."

"Sombra, I swear, I had no intentions of mocking Luna, nor do I want to lose her again, too," Celestia said apologetically, standing up and rubbing her hoof along her neck, thankfully spared of getting pricked by the sharp, enchanted blades. "Starlight's idea was out of the blue and caught the two of us off guard, but I believed it was a decent idea to see just how our lives were. I knew Luna would have a hard time with what I do, but I wasn't going to honestly rub it in her face."

"You learned to think before you speak your mind," Sombra muttered. "I figured the same could be said toward family if what you think can greatly hurt their feelings."

"I understand," Celestia said, lowering her head in shame. "After tonight, if watching over ponies dreams and battling Nightmares is too much, I will apologize to her for thinking she had it easy. And if it was simple...I won't say anything at all."

"You'd best keep your word," Sombra warned, Celestia immediately nodding in response. The stallion sighed again, along with Sora in relief. "Apologies for the scare, but your claim struck a nerve. Luna had confided in me her problems about you outshining her, and it bothered me just as much as it did her since no one else back then had cared about her."

"Heh, how about we take out some of that pent up aggression toward each other on some nightmares?" Sora suggested before Sombra thought about "scaring" Celestia again. He looked around at the floating dream bubbles, having no idea which ones would be considered nightmares or pleasant dreams. "...Uhh, any ideas where we should start and fight some Dream Eaters?"

They soon heard a familiar scream in a nearby dream sphere, which happened to be Starlight's dream. She was flailing around, falling quickly through an infinite sky, and suddenly, out of nowhere, Celestia's smiley pancakes had come to life and hovered around the unicorn.

"I care,"they repeated, getting closer before their smiles turned to angry frowns, their last chant turning distorted as Starlight covered her eyes.

"We could start with the mare who ruined a perfectly planned dream for Luna and I," Sombra said drolly, unable to believe the unicorn he helped before could cause a whole lot more trouble than it was worth.

"But I don't see any Dream Eaters," Celestia said. "And my special breakfasts are not horrible enough to be nightmare fuel."

"Well, Nightmares don't exactly have to be like the different types of animals Luna may have described to you," Sora said. "Sweetie Belle had a Nightmare version of myself and Rarity, and Apple Bloom had one of herself when I helped solve their dreams. Here in Equestria, I think they can be just about anything other than the ones I knew of my first time dropping into dreams."

"Then let us make haste and dive into Starlight's dream," Sombra said. "This feels like the nightmare's about to get far worse than normal."

Sombra struck a beam of magic into the dream sphere as Starlight fell into a pit of lavenders, creating a doorway with Starlight's coat and mane colors and cutie mark. He lead the way as Sora and Celestia followed.

Starlight opened her eyes, unable to move her body after falling through the massive bed of lavenders. Looking down at herself, she was wearing the same white ballerina outfit the figurine on the music box wore, stuck in its one-legged pose as she was slowly turned around. There was no music playing as the turnstile moved, her nightmare only beginning as she saw a massive Twilight looming over her.

"This is big!" Twilight exclaimed, repeating the exact same phrase she said earlier today. "Like, REALLY big!"

Her eyes shut and reopened, her right eye now showing a starry sky with a crescent moon while her left had a sunny sky with the sun. Starlight suddenly felt herself teleport out of her frozen state, panting heavily in fear as she wound up in the distorted version of Canterlot Castle's hallway.

"Starlight!" Sora called out, he and Sombra running up to the mare while Celestia flew on ahead, helping Starlight up on her hooves.

"We're here now," Celestia assured. "Tell us what's wrong."

"Going with my gut was the wrong call!" Starlight exclaimed. "I was supposed to bring you two closer together, but I've only driven you apart! If you two can't see why you need each other, then-!"

"Then I am back!" Quickly turning around to the sound of the familiar voice, through an invisible void came Luna's darkness: Nightmare Moon.

The dark alicorn cackled maniacally, changing the dream around her to a starry sky. Sombra flinched, seeing the nightmare of his beloved's dark side for the first time, but he didn't back down, knowing this wasn't his Luna. Sora and Sombra called forth their weapons while Celestia cast a barrier around all four of them, keeping what little ground was left for them to stand on.

"Of all the things to be considered Nightmares, it had to be Luna's darkness," Sombra uttered, gritting his teeth as he stared down Nightmare Moon.

"Don't worry, Sombra," Celestia said, glowering at the dream Nightmare Moon. "I know how to handle her."

"Yes!" Gasping, everyone turned around as they heard another Celestia, a silhouette in environment veiling its appearance, though it appeared to be as tall as the princess of the sun. "But can you handle...ME!?"

In a flash of fire from the mare's mane and tail, the alicorn's body was revealed under the waving, blazing hair, shocking Sora, Sombra, Starlight, and especially Celestia. With a white coat and an alicorn like Celestia, she wore red-orange armor similar to Nightmare Moon's, though her armor was more wild like a fire, the boots trailing up her legs like licking flames, and her helmet had three jagged points rising up at an angle with a red ruby attached to the forehead of the headpiece. Her cutie mark had also expanded with dark orange rays coming out from the inner sun's, whereas Luna's had never changed when she was Nightmare Moon. And her eyes, unlike Nightmare Moon's reptilian green ones, they were a fiery red and orange, her pupils shaped like a flame as her irises in the black sclera almost make it seem like it was glowing in the darkness. Celestia was looking at herself; her own darkness, if that was what she turned into if hers and Luna's roles had been reversed.

The dark Celestia laughed evilly, intimidating Starlight, Nightmare Moon glaring at her "sister" with spite, and Sora, Sombra, and Celestia stunned by the Nightmare's presence. "This...This can't be," Celestia uttered.

"If Luna can turn into Nightmare Moon, you can absolutely turn into me: Daybreaker!" the burning alicorn said as she addressed herself. "The better, prettier, and more powerful version of you!"

Celestia shook her head, unable to believe this mare was truly her own darkness. "No! I will never turn into you! You're just a dream!"

"Am I? Then why don't you take a look in a mirror!?" Flames appeared around the group, dispelling Celestia's barrier.

As they were blinded by the flames, inside the small patch of land came a mirror that appeared out of nowhere. The light from the fire dimmed down, allowing everyone to see their reflection, gasping in shock at what their reflections turned out to be. Starlight saw herself possessed by darkness, her cutie mark replaced with the equal sign from her days as a horrible dictator trying to rid the world of cutie marks and talents. Sombra stared at the former tyrant his darkness transformed him into: red curved horn, a royal red cape, and silver gauntlets on his hooves, his eyes leaking a purple mist while the sclera of his eyes green and red irises. Sora saw himself in his Anti-Form, his body completely dark with glowing yellow eyes, but thankfully, it was his controlled form he was looking at. As for Celestia, she saw herself as Daybreaker, Starlight's imagination she conjured up perfectly accurate to the mirror's representation of each of their dark sides.

"W-What manner of trickery...?" Sombra asked, feeling dread in his heart as he stared at what he turned into. He then looked at Starlight, who was just as startled. "...Starlight, what nightmare are you experiencing?"

"I-I don't know if I'm dreaming anymore," Starlight uttered, looking away from the mare she could have been.

Celestia stared at her reflection, the mirror mimicking her shocked expression as she looked at herself. "This frame looks familiar," Sora muttered. "Is this...the same mirror like the ones in Master Yen Sid's tower?" As Sora looked at the frame, the size of the mirror, and recalling standing before the different ones that showed off his Drive Forms with only one left out that showed someone's darkness from within. "T-This is...This can't be-"

"Oh, but it is!" Daybreaker said. "You know these, Celestia. This is one of those special mirrors hidden under those dusty tarps in that wizard's private room."

"That's impossible! Starlight's never even heard of these mirrors!" Sora said. "There's no way this one should exist here!"

"But a dream can reflect one's own thoughts and fears, manifested into a subconscious scenario, just like this," Daybreaker explained. "Including looking into your own inner self." Daybreaker pushed the mirror toward Celestia with her magic, bringing her dark reflection closer as she backpedaled away from it. "Deny it all you want, Celestia; I am what you are, lying deep in your heart." The mirror disappeared in a burst of flames, Daybreaker standing before her other self with a wide grin. Sora and Sombra backed away from her appearance, the evil alternate sun princess poking Celestia's chest with a hoof, directly over her heart. "Deep down, you know just how powerful you really are. You never even needed Luna to begin with."

Celestia's stunned gaze quickly turned into a glare, smacking away the Nightmare's hoof. "That's not true!" she said. "Even when we were apart, I knew I needed her!"

Daybreaker cackled at Celestia's argument. "Oh, please! You don't need anypony! You didn't even need that spiky dimwit with the giant key to fend off your own sister!" Sora grunted at the comment, but kept his cool, not knowing just what the solar alicorn was capable of. "You can do whatever you want if you. And all you have to do is get rid of anypony that stands in your way!" Daybreaker's horn lit up, flapping away as Sora lunged forward to swing at her. Backflipping away, she then fired a dangerously powerful beam of magic at them. Sora and Sombra quickly dove out of the way, Celestia ducked while protecting Starlight, but Nightmare Moon, who had been watching from a distance, was caught off guard as it was aimed straight for her. The alicorn of darkness yelled as she flew back from the explosion, quickly righting herself as she growled at her sister. "I never should have banished you to the moon!" Daybreaker rose one of her forelegs up to her burning hair, pulling out Celestia's choice of weapon: a broadsword with a flaming blade, though the fire was much darker and exuded an aura of darkness as well. "I should have destroyed you!"

Ignoring Sora, Sombra, Celestia, and Starlight, Daybreaker flew toward Nightmare Moon, who summoned her crescent scythe as both princesses fought with both their weapons and magical power. "No, you can't do that!" Starlight exclaimed. "Day, night, sun, moon - Equestria needs both of you!" Celestia looked down in sorrow, witnessing what felt like a reenactment of her fight with Luna a thousand years ago, only made worse as both princesses were in their dark forms. What Starlight had tried to reason with the two Nightmares fighting each other struck her heart, her ignorance back then nearly getting them both killed. Nightmare Moon retaliated with a magic beam, missing Daybreaker as it headed straight for the group, Celestia barely paying any mind as her lingering guilt still haunted her, even after making amends with Luna after so many years. Sora and Sombra quickly acted, combining their magic to create a defensive crystal barrier, keeping them safe from harm. "Without balance, there's no harmony!"

Daybreaker lit herself in a fiery aura, charging into Nightmare Moon like a comet, knocking her hard with a slash that sent her spiraling through the air. "Who needs balance when you can have it all!?" she questioned with a demonic laugh, too distracted from her gloating as she got struck back by several sharp crescent shockwaves Nightmare Moon sent toward her.

"You can't get rid of me so easily, sister!" Nightmare Moon said. "Unless you plan on 'smiling' me to smithereens!"

Sora and Sombra dropped their barrier, looking back at Celestia, who was greatly depressed from everything her dark self told her. "Celestia, you have to do something!" Sombra called out, trying to snap some sense into her.

"Don't listen to Daybreaker!" Sora said as well. "You know that's not who you are, even if that's what you would be if you lost your heart to darkness!"

Celestia snapped out of her daze, quickly shaking her head. Looking up, she saw Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker start charging toward each other. Quickly teleporting into the air, she got between them and released a shockwave, pushing them back.

"ENOUGH!" Celestia shouted, but the pleading look she gave both Nightmares made Daybreaker laugh mockingly.

"I told you I was more powerful than you!" Daybreaker said. Nightmare Moon growled, an aura of darkness billowing around her. "Ugh. So much black. We get it, you're sad," she said to Nightmare Moon, mocking her dark sister. "You could really use some...SUN!!!!!"

Daybreaker unleashed a blast of fire from her mouth like a dragon, Celestia gasping as she dove out of the way. Nightmare Moon created a dark barrier around herself, protecting her from the intense heat of the solar alicorn's flames. Huge embers from the attack spilled down beneath it, striking the small piece of land in the dream, some nearly hitting Sora, Sombra, and Starlight as it began to burn away.

"Jump!" Sora shouted, Sombra quickly leaping off while Sora picked up Starlight and followed, the unicorn screaming as they fell down into the infinite sky. Sora brought his fingers to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle, summoning a pair of Dream Eater Spirits to help them: a Pegaslick and a Ryu Dragon. The dream pegasus and dragon let out cries as they swooped down, the Ryu Dragon catching Sombra on its back while Sora landed on the Pegaslick's back. "Starlight, are you ok?"

"No! The princesses are fighting, and it's all my fault!" the unicorn cried. Up above, Daybreaker released a powerful nova blast, blinding the entire world as she tried to blow Nightmare Moon up. "I shouldn't have gone on this mission! Equestria is doomed!"

"Sombra, can we get some ground or something?" Sora asked.

The stallion nodded, using his magic to recreate Canterlot Castle, giving them something out of the endless night sky Nightmare Moon created. They flew down into the throne room, Celestia joining them as Sora lowered Starlight down on the floor. Celestia didn't know what to do as the fighting got worse outside. Even if Sora and Sombra helped her, there was no way they could possibly deal with both Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker, the latter far stronger than any of them would have ever expected. There was someone who could help, though. Giving up pride for the sake of a mare's sanity, Celestia used her magic to find Luna's dream.

"Celestia, what are you doing?" Sombra asked.

"I'll be right back," she said before transporting herself into her sister's dream.

"Celestia!" Sombra called out, but she was already gone. While muttering under his breath, Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon crashed through the window, startling him and Sora, Starlight too busy crying as she concealed herself in a magic barrier to see the outcome of her mistake. "Curses. They're taking the fight in here."

"And Daybreaker definitely wants us," Sora added. They both watched the dark alicorns flying around, weapons clashing as sparks flew on contact, though Daybreaker seemed to overpower Nightmare Moon. "...So, you take Daybreaker while I handle Nightmare Moon. Ok? Cool."

"Wait, who said we were taking whom solo!?" Sombra argued.

"Well, you looked like you wanted to hit Celestia earlier, so Daybreaker's a decent substitute, right!?" Sora reasoned. Their argument was cut short when Daybreaker flung Nightmare Moon across the room, nearly slamming her into the Keyblade wielder and stallion Spirit. They looked at the groaning dark night princess, then each other, and finally at Daybreaker, twirling her sword as she eyed the two. "...Ok, we fight both of them together."

"Agreed," Sombra said, both warriors dreading the fight of their lives with Sora's two Dream Eaters alongside them, and without Celestia to help them and deal with her first Nightmare Dream Eaters.

Luna felt awkward as she wandered the empty castle conjured in her dream, along with sleeping at night. She was so tired she passed out immediately in her bed, only to wake up, feeling a strange sense of dread like a nightmare was going to happen. She found an empty room with a mirror in it, looking into her reflection. Still feeling horrible she let those foals down with her picture perfect scowl after smiling for so long, she practiced her fake smile to make it look genuine without making her cheeks sore.

"That smile's too wide~..."Out of nowhere, one of the foals at the school fundraiser appeared, and then another as they pointed out how fake her smile was in the creepiest sing-song she had ever heard."It's obviously not real~...

Luna turned around, finding no sign of the foals that moved in and out of the mirror's reflection. She looked behind and walked around it, finding no sign of any foals, but when she got back around the front, she saw the class standing there with sad eyes, which made her feel more guilty.

"Why don't you want us to go on our field trip?" the same filly from the picture in the newspaper asked with tear-filled eyes.

"I don't-" As Luna spoke, her teeth began falling out, startling her as she covered her mouth. "I-I mean, I do!" The foals slowly began walking toward her, chanting their earlier comments about her fake smile as the alicorn kept her mouth covered, continuously losing more teeth the more she spoke. She was backed up against the mirror, unable to escape, but help came in the nick of time, Celestia popping in through the mirror behind her. "Celestia! I'm so glad you're-!"

Grabbing Luna, Celestia pulled her through the mirror, taking her out of her nightmare and into Starlight's. Luna's teeth came back now that she was no longer trapped in her own dream, feeling completely helpless without her magic to defend herself. Her relief turned to surprise, narrowly dodging a magic beam in the dream version of their castle. When she saw what was fighting, she was astonished seeing a dark form of Celestia battling her own darkness, Sora, and Sombra in a crazy free-for-all. Luna also saw the protective magic bubble Starlight kept herself in as she wept.

"Die, sister!" Daybreaker shrieked, unleashing another torrent of flames on Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon raised her scythe up to block the flames with a rapid twirl, only for Sombra to warp in and create a crystal shield around them. "Why do you keep trying to save me!?" Nightmare questioned. "We are enemies!"

"I know...I-I...cannot help myself," Sombra said. "You may be a Nightmare, but do you...recall memories of us?"

"...I do," Nightmare said, her tone filled with sorrow. He reached a hoof out to her, and she took his with a small smile, only to grip him tightly as her grin turned sadistic. "But you were foolish to deny who you once were!"

Sombra grunted in shock, feeling stupid falling for such a trick, then yelled as Nightmare spun and flung him back into his barrier, shattering it, and getting hit by Daybreaker's fire breath. Nightmare Moon flew away as Sombra fell back toward her, hitting the ground hard, his body slightly singed as he groaned in pain. Sora jumped in with his Pegaslick and Ryu Dragon, riding on the Spirit pegasus's back as they flew toward the dark alicorn sisters. Ryu Dragon roared, unleashing a barrage of fire blasts from its maw at them. They were separated from their clash, narrowly avoiding the fiery projectiles. Pegaslick dashed off toward Daybreaker, Sora swinging his Keyblade to hit the alicorn at near supersonic speeds. Daybreaker stopped the colorful pegasus with her magic, making it whinny as it struggled to break away.

"Not quite so speedy against somepony with magic, are you?" Daybreaker teased the Dream Eater.

Sora was still able to move, leaping off his Spirit companion's back, slamming his Keyblade down on the alicorn, who blocked it with her flaming broadsword. "Then try me!"

Daybreaker shoved the Keyblade wielder back with her blade, Sora flipping away as he aimed his Keyblade at her. Casting several Blizzaga spells, he hoped that would freeze the alicorn, but the ice magic melted and turned into steam before it even got mere inches from her body.

"You honestly thought ice could cool me down? I'm a goddess of the sun; I melt ice before it can even freeze!" Daybreaker began shooting fireballs down on Sora with several swings of her sword.

Sora ran for his life, explosions raining down as the fireballs hit the tiled floor of the throne room. he eventually got caught in a blast, sent flying toward the wall, but he quickly flipped himself around, landing with his feet against the wall. But just as he pushed off to fly back to Daybreaker, Nightmare Moon dove into him, sending him crashing to the ground. Luna never thought any nightmare like this could be bad, but the two Nightmares of her and her sister's darkness causing havoc in Starlight's dream was becoming a serious threat to her.

"I've seen a lot of nightmares, but I have never seen this before," Luna said.

"It's Starlight Glimmer," Celestia said. "She's afraid this is what will happen if we continue fighting!"

"What was I thinking!?" Starlight lamented tearfully. "I'm never going with my gut again!"

Sora and Sombra grunted as they were smacked back by the dark alicorn sisters, slamming into Starlight's barrier. "S-Starlight, you gotta-" Sora tried to say, but quickly brought his Keyblade up to block Nightmare Moon's scythe, Sombra doing the same with his sword as Daybreaker went for him.

Pegaslick and Ryu Dragon flew down to save their friends, tackling the evil princesses away from them as they fell to their knees. "S-Such powerful Nightmares," Sombra uttered. "She's...traumatized by her mistakes."

"Celestia, if you don't fix this soon, it could have grave consequences on Starlight's psyche," Luna explained.

"I know, but my magic isn't strong enough to even stop Daybreaker alone!" Celestia exclaimed in distress. "That's why I brought you here! If we worked together-!"

"But I have YOUR magic!" Luna reminded her sister.

"So!?" Celestia questioned.

"It won't work in the dream realm," Luna explained. "Even before when the Tantabus tried to free itself, I had connected all of Ponyville's denizens dreams together into one, where anypony's dream-like power could fight it back to keep it from escaping the dream realm. You have to fight alongside Sora and Sombra!"

Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon flung the two Dream Eaters off of them, swinging their weapons at Pegaslick and Ryu Dragon, unleashing crescent wind blades and waves of fire at them. Pegaslick whinnied while Ryu Dragon roared, both of them taking excruciatingly painful barrages as they were sent flying back, tumbling across the ground before stopping before Sombra and Sora. They let out a final cry until their bodies blew up in a puff of smoke, leaving behind dream materials that helped create them.

"Slick! Ryu!" Sora called out, sad to see more of his Dream Eater companions die.

"Inferior beasts," Nightmare Moon scoffed, then faced Daybreaker. "No one interferes with my fight against you, sister!"

"Well, thank you for reminding me, Lulu!" Daybreaker said, creating a spiral of flames around herself. Nightmare Moon growled, building up dark magic around her horn. She fired, but Daybreaker countered back with her spiral flames, managing to push her sister's attack with ease, engulfing Nightmare as she screamed in agony. The flames sent her flying back toward the end of the throne room, smacking into the small steps leading to the single throne, knocking the alicorn unconscious. Daybreaker laughed triumphantly, gliding down to the throne and sat down in it, looking down at her defeated sibling. "There's only one pony allowed to rule this kingdom, and that pony is me. Farewell, sister."

Using her magic, Daybreaker levitated her sword, hovering it over the unconscious dark alicorn. With a swift flick of her hoof, she sent the fiery blade diving down, piercing Nightmare Moon's body as she let out a strangled gasp, shocking Sora, Sombra, Celestia, and Luna. Nightmare let out a final breath as Daybreaker pulled her blade out of her sister, her heart flying out from her chest as her body faded into black mist.

Celestia began to panic, seeing just how powerful Daybreaker was after not only knocking down Sora and Sombra, but she was appalled after witnessing her killing Nightmare Moon, her own sister of darkness. "Celestia!" Luna called out, unable to snap her older sister out of her distress. "Celestia, do something!"

"...I-I," Celestia stammered. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she stared at Daybreaker, the mare she was in the darkness of her heart as the dread of losing herself like to this monster would destroy everything in her world, including her own sister. "...I can't do this! Luna, I was wrong! Your job is so incredibly hard! Without Sombra, I can't even imagine how you managed to do this on your own: battling nightmares, working in darkness...and...struggling with it with because of..." Celestia sobbed, covering her face with her hooves as her tears flowed. "You gave into your darkness because of me. I was never Equestria's hero after banishing you a thousand years ago; I'm nothing but a coward...I'm terrified of that doppelganger of me, terrified of knowing if that's what I really am in my own heart's darkness. It takes such a brave, strong pony to do what you do..."

Luna was surprised to hear this coming from her sister. She never knew she still felt guilty for shutting her out a millennia ago, the loneliness and neglected adoration from her and their subjects, along with the loss of the only pony who truly understood her woes, changed her into the Mare in the Moon. Not once has her own heart been clouded with darkness, and whatever lies Daybreaker had spouted, they got to Celestia, truly believing that alicorn sitting smugly on her throne, watching Sora and Sombra struggle to stand, was her true darkness. Luna saw just how much of a toll it was for her older sister to do what she does nightly, gently grasping one of Celestia's hooves with both of hers.

"You ARE strong, Celestia," Luna reassured, forcing Celestia to look at her. "Today, I walked in your shoes, and I was just as wrong as you are about my duties. I thought all you had to do was smile and be adored all the time, but there was so much more to it than that." Daybreaker stood up from her seat, lazily twirling her sword beside her in her telekinesis as she approached Sombra, Sora, and Starlight. "In order to defeat Daybreaker, you need only to trust in your own strength, as I do." Shocked, Celestia stared at Luna, hearing she believed in her ability to stop Daybreaker. "And if there is one thing I'll allow you to gloat about, it's that you can admit you faced your own darkness, and succeeded in stopping it, unlike me, where I gave into its power."

Down on the ground, Sombra thrust his sword into the ground, sending a wave of crystals at Daybreaker as a last ditch effort to do some harm to the alicorn. "Foolish stallion," she mocked, slicing at the crystals, stopping the trail, then flung Sombra hard to her left, smacking him against the wall. The stallion fell to a heap, snapping Celestia out of her daze as she and Luna looked down at Daybreaker's slow approach to the Keyblade wielder. "As well as you. Why that wizard thought sending you to Equestria was the best solution to our world, I'll never know. In fact, I heard you were lucky to even wield that Keyblade, just coming to your aid rather than by a traditional ceremony like the others."

"So what?" Sora asked, not letting this Nightmare's words get to him. "I've saved plenty of worlds and dreams."

"By yourself? As if," Daybreaker scoffed. "You always had your companions around to help you in a tight pinch."

"My friends are my-" Sora stated, only for Daybreaker to swing her sword at him.

Sora quickly blocked the burning broadsword, the alicorn suddenly appearing in front of him, giving him a hard buck in the chest that knocked the wind out of him, sending him crashing into Starlight's barrier, the mare watching in horror as her nightmare was going to kill him. "Yeah, yeah, 'My friends are my power,'" Daybreaker mimicked mockingly. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. A poor excuse to tell us you're nothing without someone to save you from a life-threatening battle! True power won't come in the aid of your friends spiritually giving you moral support. You had to be rescued how many times compared to the times you saved Riku, Kairi, or anypony else you met?" Sora coughed, struggling to breathe as he fell on his knees. That last bit managed to get to him, recalling how many times he's saved his friends in the past, which seemed outnumbered by his more recent troubles being taken hostage or fighting a losing battle by himself. He looked up, sitting up with his back against Starlight's barrier, Daybreaker aiming her sword at him as the fire turned darker as it grew bigger. "Too bad no one will save you in the dream realm this time. Not even Celestia has the guts to face me as she hides behind her own band of warriors, letting them deal with her kingdom's problems instead of on her own!"

Sora winced, holding up his Keyblade in a desperate attempt to protect himself. Sombra looked up, trying to get back up after being tossed aside, watching Daybreaker unleash a massive fireball of darkness from her sword. Sora quickly shut his eyes, bracing for impact as the deadly fire spell made contact, blowing up in a cloud of dust that took up almost half of the entire room. Sombra grimaced, bowing his head, knowing Sora wouldn't have been able to survive such a spell. Daybreaker let out a small laugh, then turned around to sit herself back on her throne. In the cloud of dust, a blue light shimmered, then a beam of magic of the same color shot out, striking Daybreaker as she yelled out in shock, sent flying toward the throne and crashing into it, shattering the tough, royal chair to pieces.

"Never turn your back on your opponents, Daybreaker." Flapping her wings, Celestia cleared the dust, saving Sora before he was blown up. Daybreaker let out a roar, an inferno of flames shooting up around her, burning away her throne as she stood up, glaring daggers at Celestia. "I won't let you destroy Starlight's psyche, and I won't allow you to harm my friends any longer."

"You dare get in my way, coward?" Daybreaker growled. "You're messing with the wrong queen of this land!"

"There shall be no queen!" Celestia's horn lit up brilliantly, the aura turning into blue flames. She then shot her hoof up, calling forth her favored weapon, but unlike the red flames she and Daybreaker had billowing around their ethereal swords, with Luna's magic, the fire was a light blue with what appeared to be stars blinking in the flames. "This nightmare has come to its end!"

"You think you can destroy me!?" Daybreaker questioned, holding her sword out to unleash another powerful fireball. "I'm everything you ever wanted to be!"

The dark alicorn fired, but Celestia stood her ground, watching the fireball as it got closer. With one swift downward swing, she cleaved through the deadly ball of dark fire, slicing it in half as the two pieces flew in opposite corners of the throne room, blowing up safely with half their power at the other side of the grand room. Sora, Sombra, and Starlight stared in awe, Luna silently cheering her sister as she watched from above, and Daybreaker winced, surprised by the sudden amount of power and newfound confidence Celestia had uncovered. Twirling her sword above her, Celestia unleashed two trails of blue flames, one flowing behind her to Sora while the other went over to Sombra. The flames engulfed the two warriors, but instead of pain, they felt their injuries healing, fully rejuvenated as their bodies absorbed the fire.

"Sora, can you still fight?" Celestia asked.

Stunned for a brief moment, Sora smirked, getting back on his feet and stood beside Celestia, crouching low in his fighting stance. "Yeah. I just needed a second wind. Thanks for the healing."

Sombra warped beside them, his crystal sword hovering in front of him as he took his stance as well. "I concur," he said. "This nightmare has gone on for long enough. Time to bring peace back to this dream and end this creature's existence."

Daybreaker growled, her eye twitching as her frustrated growls turned into an ear-piercing shriek, pillars of fire charging down toward the trio as her voice shattered all the windows in the room. Sora, Sombra, and Celestia dove away from the flaming pillars, then charged forward. Daybreaker continued summoning pillars to try to stop them, but the trio dodged and weaved around the burning columns. Sombra warped through the dark alicorn's magic in a flash of light, suddenly appearing in front of her and thrust his blade at her. She blocked his sword, increasing the heat of her flames as she shoved the Dream Eater stallion back. As Sombra flew back, he slammed his hooves into the ground upon landing, summoning a crystal pillar in front of him. Slashing wildly against the mass of crystal, he unleashed several sharp shards heading toward Daybreaker.

"Oh, please!" Daybreaker said, slashing through the barrage of crystals. "Is that the best you've got!?" She noticed Sora trying to rush up behind her, creating a wall of fire to protect herself from Sombra's crystals as she turned and blocked the Keyblade wielder's blade. "Not a clever distraction!"

"You sure about that!?" Sora taunted.

Daybreaker looked at where Celestia was as they rushed her, but she wasn't on the ground. Up above her, Celestia swooped down with her sword aimed at the solar alicorn, Sora and Sombra keeping Daybreaker distracted enough for her to get to a blind spot. Daybreaker looked up, leaping away as Celestia landed where she stood, quickly standing up and lunged for her darker self. Daybreaker tried to fly away, only to get pulled back toward Celestia and Sora, the latter casting Magnega as it sucked her into the opponent-sucking gravity field. Unable to right herself, Daybreaker was caught spiraling helplessly as Sora and Celestia slashed away at the defenseless Nightmare.

Sombra regrouped with them, launching Daybreaker up to the ceiling of the throne room with a swiftly rising crystal pillar. "You should have spared your sister, Daybreaker!" Sombra called out. "You stand no chance against us now!"

Daybreaker's eyes widened, her dark pupils shrinking to pinpricks. "I SPARE NOPONY!!!!!" she shrieked, engulfing her body in flames as she pushed herself out of the imprint of her body, diving down on the two ponies and human.

"Uh oh! Fireball incoming!" Sora warned, he, Celestia, and Sombra leaping back, narrowly avoiding the wide explosive blast of Daybreaker's fiery landing.

Daybreaker growled, her horn glowing an ominous red and black hue, the flames around her billowing around her, rising up to the tip of her horn. Celestia gasped as the fireball grew far bigger than her earlier spells or attacks, releasing a sweltering heat and began sparking wildly with electricity.

"Sora! Sombra!" Celestia tried to warn.

She was too late as Daybreaker flicked her head down, sending the massive sphere of fire and energy to the ground. Celestia quickly cast a barrier around herself as the sphere hit the floor, creating a blinding light that erupted in a dangerous explosion of fire and lightning. Sombra and Sora were sent flying back as their bodies burned from the powerful dual elemental blast, both of them hitting the walls and falling to the ground. Celestia managed to protect herself, but when the light faded, she saw Sora and Sombra were paralyzed from the solar bomb Daybreaker unleashed. The Nightmare panted heavily, her spell taking a heavy toll on her, having planned to face Celestia on her own without anyone else to interfere.

"Relying on your favored warriors to try doing me in while you assist them," Daybreaker said, her steps staggering slightly as she moved forward, dragging her sword along the floor. "What's the matter? Afraid to face me alone? Afraid to die?"

"...I am afraid," Celestia admitted, copying her other self's movements, though she still had plenty of energy to spare as she walked calmly toward Daybreaker. "But I have my sister behind me all the way. Everypony is counting on me to lead Equestria to a brighter tomorrow, and I will not lose to a mere dream, thinking she's my inner darkness."

"I am you!" Daybreaker shouted, her staggering turning into a gallop, Celestia following suit as both alicorns meeting and clashing swords, sparks and embers of red and blue rained around them with each connected swing. "I'm far better than you! Looks! Strength! Ruling a nation! You're pathetic!"

Celestia and Daybreaker pushed each other back after the latter spat insults at the former, readying their swords once more as they charged toward each other again. They both thrust their blades, the sound of a sword running through a body echoed in the dream throne room, making Sora and Sombra gasp in shock as they looked up, still paralyzed from Daybreaker's desperation attack. Both alicorns of the sun stood frozen in place, Celestia grimacing with clenched eyes, slowly opening them to stare at Daybreaker's wide-eyed, shocked expression. Daybreaker looked down, having missed running Celestia through with her sword, barely even grazing her side. Celestia's sword hit her mark, struck through the dark alicorn's chest, sticking out through her back.

Daybreaker gagged as the pain finally coursed through her fatal wound, dropping her sword as it clattered to the ground, fading away into a puff of embers. "It's over," Celestia said. "I'm not perfect, but neither are you. You're just a Nightmare; a pony's imagination gone wild because of one little mistake that has been slowly eating away at her conscience. And if this is how I would act if I lose myself to darkness-" She pushed her sword deeper into Daybreaker, making the dark alicorn gasp and wince in agony. "-then I don't ever want to be you. I lost my sister to her own darkness once, but I refused to destroy her like you did to your own...For over a thousand years, I blamed myself for what happened to her. I still do." A tear rolled down Celestia's face, even as she glared at the Nightmare "acting" as her dark half. "But I will never give into the darkness in my heart, from the sorrow and guilt that I had kept for many years because I was a selfish young mare, choosing to be blinded by my subjects' adoration than my own sister's feelings. I will NEVER be you, and I will keep you from ever existing in the real world. Your lies will not phase me anymore."

Daybreaker let out a strangled gasp as Celestia dug her blade all the way to the hilt in the alicorn's chest, but to Celestia's shock, the Nightmare weakly chuckled, looking her straight in the eyes. "You...really think...I don't exist...in your heart?" she asked, confusing Celestia. "...If you think I was lying...about who you would become...why don't you...look in that very same mirror...in your wizard friend's room?" Celestia flinched slightly, the dreaded curiosity in her eyes making Daybreaker laugh more. "But...then again, what do I know? All I am-" Daybreaker closed her eyes, but when she opened them, her irises changed to the round red color that lacked pupils, similar to Nightmare Dream Eaters' eyes. "-is just a Nightmare..."

Daybreaker faded away from existence, satisfied at the contemplating gaze Celestia had as the last seeds of doubt she sowed were planted in the real sun princess's mind. Sora and Sombra finally felt the numbness in their bodies fade away, relieved to have the fight end and Starlight's nightmare resolved, the two walking over to Celestia, Luna joining them as she flew down beside her.

"Sister, you did it!" Luna cheered. Celestia didn't acknowledge her, staring at where Daybreaker stood as she contemplated what the Nightmare said was really true or just to get under her skin before fading away. "...Celestia?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of her thoughts, he looked at Luna.

"Is something wrong?" Luna asked.

"...No, it's nothing," Celestia assured with a shake of her head. "Daybreaker...said a lot of things that got to me. I'll be fine though." She then sighed, dismissing her weapon in a puff of blue embers. "I can't imagine how you used to do this all by yourself in the past."

"I guess you were lucky we were here to help you know how it feels fighting Dream Eaters," Sora said.

"Maybe you should get off your throne more often and do some proper training," Sombra teased. "All your fascination with cakes has made them go down to the royal hindquarters."

Celestia took offense to that comment with a sneer, but she smirked, deciding to tease him back. "Oh, and you don't seem to have much trouble with the 'royal hindquarters' when you saw Luna's cutie marks on my flanks," she said, turning to her side and wiggled her hips.

Sombra snorted with a wince, cursing his eyes for glancing at Celestia's behind, and all while his own lover was right there, enjoying his expression as her own sister teased her future husband. "N-No! T-That was because you-!" Sombra continued to stammer, cheeks blushing heavily as he tried to backpedal out of the mess he got himself in. "I-I-I swear, Luna, my love, I-I felt your aura enter the dream realm, b-but no thanks to Starlight and swapping both your cutie marks and magic, I-I didn't mean to try to-!"

Celestia and Luna burst out laughing, Sombra feeling highly embarrassed as he fumed miserably. "I think Celestia's just messing with you," Sora pointed out.

Sombra grumbled with a huff. "Please let this day end so things go back to normal," he muttered.

Starlight finally released her barrier, still worried despite the dangerous Dream Eater was taken care of. "Uhh, is this really happening?" she asked, noting Celestia and Luna were no longer feuding against each other. "Or am I still dreaming?"

Sora and Sombra looked at each other, then stared blankly at the unicorn. "You think seeing Sombra and human me is considered being awake?" Sora questioned.

"Speaking of waking, I believe it's almost dawn," Luna said.

Celestia nodded, her horn shimmering as she transported herself out of the dream realm, returning Luna to her own and sending Sora and Sombra out of Starlight's. "Didn't realize how much time passed after fighting Daybreaker," Sora said, then let out a yawn as his exhaustion from the whole day was catching up to him. "Oh boy. Better not fall asleep here, otherwise I'd wind up getting an even worse Nightmare to take over."

"Rest well, Sora," Sombra said. "Hopefully, the next time Starlight Glimmer pulls a stunt like this again, let her know from me that if she ruins another moment I had planned for Luna and myself, the next Dream Eater to give her a nightmare is going to be me."

"I think she's learned her lesson," Sora said with a slight chuckle.

Creating a portal back to the real world, Sora walked through, waving bye to Sombra until their next venture in another's dreams. He appeared back beside Celestia on the balcony with the sun rising in the distance, the alicorn opening her eyes, looking heavily exhausted after her first trek in the dream realm.

"Welcome back," Luna greeted, landing on the balcony, then held out a plate of pancakes she made to Celestia, although they were burnt and the presentation of the copied smiley face Celestia makes was a bit sloppy. "I know you had a long night, so I made you some pancakes!"

Celestia and Sora cringed at the horrible looking stack. "Oh...How...nice," Celestia said nervously, trying not to upset her sister's first attempt at making her some breakfast. She levitated one of the pancakes and took a small bite, instantly regretting it, practically tasting the wrong ingredients used to make the batter. She swallowed the mouthful, trying not to spit it out and insult Luna's first time cooking. "T-They're...delicious!"

Luna laughed after seeing Celestia eat the worst thing she's ever cooked in her whole life. "I know that face! They're not," she said. "I know you have to be perfect for everypony else, and you do an amazing job. But you don't have to do it for me."

"In that case, they are terrible!" Celestia said, taking the plate and tossing it aside as both sister's laughed. "But it means a lot that you tried. I love you, sister."

"I love you too," Luna said back, both her and Celestia hugging each other, which looked like a mission accomplished for Sora.

They heard Starlight yawn, climbing out of bed and joined Sora, Celestia, and Luna on the balcony. "So, they really did make up?" she asked.

"We have," Celestia assured. "It was the right call going with your gut."

"The map was wise to send you along with Sora, Starlight," Luna added. "Nopony else would have been so bold as to do what you did."

"Although, next time your gut tells you to do something, let me know so we don't have another time traveling misadventure that risks changing anything," Sora reminded Starlight, making the unicorn grin sheepishly.

"But it was just what we needed," Celestia said, draping a wing over Luna. "The experience has made us closer than ever."

The two princesses flinched, feeling an unseen magical force coming from their flanks. It hadn't been a full twenty-four hours yet, but their cutie marks were being swapped back to their original owners, which confused Starlight. She and Sora flinched as they felt their cutie marks glowing, signalling their mission was a success.

"Yup. Apparently, that whole mess was the solution after all," Sora uttered.

"Wow! I can't wait to tell Twilight!" Starlight excitedly said.

Suddenly, appearing beside them was none other than the Princess of Friendship herself. "I already know!" she exclaimed. "I mean, I don't know everything. I just got here to bring you your toothbrush!"

Twilight held out a toothbrush, but when Sora got a closer look, squinting through his tired eyes, this obviously wasn't Starlight's. "This is Spike's toothbrush," he said.

Ignoring him, Twilight poofed the brush back home and addressed the princesses. "This is just a friendly visit! Not interfering because I was worried! I wasn't!" Twilight assured, but no one bought it for a minute. Not even Celestia. Twilight nearly tackled Starlight, hugging her proudly. "I knew you could do it, and I'm so, so, so, so, so proud of you! TELL ME EVERYTHING! Start from after I hyperventilated, and don't leave out any details!"

Twilight had her quill and paper ready after her sudden aggressive desperation to find out what happened, then dragged Starlight off, who had an unamused look, completely helpless under the lavender alicorn's magic. Sora let out a heavy sigh, tapping the communicator in his ear.

"Riku, if you're awake, you're fired," Sora said.

"...What are you talking about?"Riku questioned tiredly, sounding like he was just woken up from his sleep.

"Your girlfriend's off her leash again, even though our mission is complete," Sora stated. "She's torturing Starlight with questions right now."

"...I didn't even know she disappeared...Well, I tried. I'll probably see you guys a bit later,"Riku said, probably going back to bed.

"Oh, uh, by the way, sister, there's a field trip you need to make happen," Luna mentioned to Celestia. "And a - ahem -timberwolf issue you need to address."

"Wait, what?" Celestia questioned with a suspicious glare.

"Oh! Look! There's the sun! Time for me to turn in!" Luna quickly said, then flew off back to her tower.

"Wait a minute! Luna, what do you mean!?" Celestia exclaimed. "LUNA!...Ugh, unbelievable. I haven't slept, and she gets to sleep in?"

"It does seem fair," Sora said with a yawn. "Luna barely got any sleep before you two swapped duties, so this seems like it'll balance out."

Celestia wanted to argue, but she sighed in defeat. "I guess that is fair. But, what did she mean by timber-?" Her ears perked up when she heard something fall, then saw what collapsed. Sora passed out and fell asleep on the floor, letting out a snore and a few mumbles. "...Never mind. I'll find out myself..."

Later that evening, Celestia regaled the past few days events with Yen Sid, completely exhausted, but needed to vent a little before going to bed. Before she headed off to perform her duties for the day, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Starlight headed back to Ponyville after Twilight was done "interrogating" her pupil about the princesses' job swap. Hopefully, they put Sora to bed, not letting him sleep on the floor and wake up with stiff limbs. If not, then Kairi would have done it after returning home. Yen Sid was amused by what happened, though it was a bit surprising to hear Celestia's first Nightmare Dream Eater encounter was quite a powerful version of herself.

"So, I guess you had a blast with your first time experiencing Dream Eaters firsthand,"Yen Sid remarked."Not so easy compared to the Heartless, aren't they?"

"I'll leave dreams to Luna from now on," Celestia said. "But, I at least had a little fun teasing my future brother-in-law while I had Luna's cutie mark."

"Your age is over a thousand years, and yet you have the mental age of a young woman,"Yen Sid commented.

Celestia chuckled, hearing several different comments like that from admirers through the many ages she's lived. "Sadly, that secret to our eternal youth and beauty is going to stay a secret," she said.

"Perhaps that would be for the best, otherwise Xehanort might come after you and take those secrets for himself,"the wizard added.

Celestia shook her head at the thought with a small laugh. "I'm sure he'd be very pretty if he discovered it," she said. Her grin faded, Daybreaker's final words bothering her all day, almost nearly distracting her from her duties. Yen Sid noticed the distant gaze in her eyes, wondering what she was troubling her. "...Yen Sid, those other mirrors in your study. They show the reflection of one's strength with their magical enchantments on them, right?"

"Yes,"Yen Sid answered.

"...And...out of all of them, one is able to show...the reflection of somepony's darkness?" she asked.

"...Yes?"Yen Sid said, concerned with where the alicorn was going with her questioning.

"...I wish to see my reflection...in that mirror." Yen Sid frowned a little, shocked by Celestia's request.

"...You are...certain you want to see what darkness lies in your heart?"Celestia nodded, her expression slightly terrified, but she was determined to face it. Yen Sid hesitated for a moment, letting out a sigh after the few seconds felt like hours, waving his hand to magically pull the mirror over to him. Setting it up in front of their magical communication mirrors, Yen Sid put his hands on the tarp, pausing for a moment to look at Celestia."...Before I reveal its reflection to you, can you tell me why you want to know? There seems to be something you withheld from your adventures last night."

"...Daybreaker created a mirror, reflecting the darkness in our hearts," she said. "She said she would be me if I turned to darkness...I don't know if Dream Eaters can be as deviously sentient as Daybreaker was, but...she was created by a pony's nightmare, blaming herself for going with her gut instinct, causing my sister and I to fight as our dark sides for power over Equestria."

"And you want to prove that Nightmare wrong by seeing if what she was saying was true?"Yen Sid asked. Celestia nodded, steeling herself for what she was about to see."...Very well..."Yen Sid removed the tarp, revealing the enchanted surface to Celestia as it showed her reflection. Her breath hitched in her throat the second she saw what it was. Yen Sid walked around to see what it was, a bit shocked at what Celestia's darkness looked like. Looking back at the princess, he noticed the horrified look on her face."Celestia? Is this...?"

"...Yes," Celestia uttered. It was as she feared, a tear rolling down her cheek as her darkness in her was revealed to her; it was the exact same Nightmare that mocked her and almost killed her friends and sister in Starlight's dream. "...This is...Daybreaker..." Her ears drooped, practically hearing her darkness laugh mockingly at her disbelief. Yen Sid covered the mirror back up when the alicorn fell to her knees. "...That...would have been me...if Luna was given more attention than me back then...She was right..."

Yen Sid moved the mirror back in its place, part of him wishing he didn't keep this mirror if it weren't for his own research purposes."Whatever that Nightmare had told you, regardless of what your darkness is on the inside and the what if scenarios that could have happened, don't let it win by making you doubt who you are, Celestia,"Yen Sid assured."You spent a thousand years mourning over your guilt from banishing Luna to the moon, but you didn't let that despair change you into that Heartless mare."Celestia nodded, knowing how hard it was to stay strong as she lost her sister. It was a miracle she didn't hide away in her depression, leaving everyone in Equestria to fend for themselves, thus destroying the entire kingdom in the process without a "deity" like her to lead them."You should get some rest. You have had a long, sleepless day."

"...I will," Celestia mumbled, wiping away her tears with a wing as she stood up.

"If you are still troubled, you know I'm willing to listen and offer some advice,"the wizard said.

"Thank you, Star Swirl." Celestia gasped, shocked by who she just called Yen Sid. She silently stared at him, Yen Sid barely phased as he was accidentally called her friend's old mentor. "...I-I'm sorry. I...I must be more exhausted than I thought...It also doesn't help that you almost resemble Star Swirl."

"Do not fret; insomnia can lead to tired ramblings, blurred vision, and mistaking someone for another,"he reassured."I'll see you in the morning before you perform your royal duties."

"A-Alright," Celestia uttered, Yen Sid nodding before the mirror rippled and went back to normal.

Celestia made for her bed, climbing onto the soft mattress, then used her magic to blow out the lights in her room. She rested her head on her many pillows, letting out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. Outside her balcony, she didn't notice Luna had been listening in at the end of Celestia's conversation with Yen Sid. Seeing she was going to have some troubling dreams, she levitated a vase filled with fresh lavenders in her room, gently and quietly placing them by her bedside table, hoping their fragrance will give her pleasant dreams to distract her from her past mistakes and her inner darkness.

"Sweet dreams, Tia," Luna said, lifting off with a flap of her wings and flew off to her tower. "I'll see you in the morning for breakfast."


End file.
